MARVEL DARK UNIVERSE
by Lady Death2
Summary: Le origini dell'universo marvel da prima della Terra in poi...
1. EVANGELION:L'ATTACCO DELL'INVIATO

EVANGELION

L'ATTACCO DELL'INVIATO

100 milioni di anni fa.

Sul pianeta San,c'era una civiltà di essere identici per aspetto a quello degli uomini,con alto sviluppo tecnologico.

Un elicottero volava sopra dell'acqua calma.

L'acqua aveva sommerso metà dei grattacieli di una città.

Al di sotto dell'acqua vi era una figura umanoide immensa che si muoveva.

L'essere aveva una testa bianca,tonda,con occhi neri e una punta diretta verso il basso molto lunga,simile ad un becco,il corpo era nero,le spalle larghe e bianche,le braccia sottili, lunghe,marroni con linee bianche.

Al centro del petto vi era una sfera rossa,che era tenuta insieme da delle placche ossee sul petto,collegate a due placche orizzontali.

La schiena aveva due piccole punte dirette verso il basso,sotto la gabbia toracica,la parte dello sterno era più larga rispetto al corpo,le gambe erano marroni,con delle linee bianche e molto sottili.

Le mani erano secche,con dita lunghe e appuntite e c'erano due punte sottili sui gomiti.

Su una strada su una collinetta c'erano delle file di carri armati e poco sotto c'era l'acqua da cui uscivano i grattacieli.

Ci fu un'esplosione nell'acqua e un uccellino se ne andò dal cannone di uno dei mezzi.

I palazzi uscivano dall'acqua ed erano distrutti,con della vegetazione che cresceva sul tetto.

Un uomo parlò alla radio "Oggi,alle ore 12.30.,è stato dichiarato lo stato di emergenza straordinario nelle intere regioni del Kany."

Un uomo correva tra i binari di una ferrovia e nella stazione c'erano due treni a levitazione magnetica fermi.

"Vi preghiamo di raggiungere i rifugi designati il più presto possibile."disse la voce.

Le stazioni erano vuote e tutte le partenze dei treni erano annullate.

"Ripeto."disse la voce "Quest'oggi,alle ore 12.30. è stato ufficialmente dichiarato lo stato di emergenza nelle regioni del Kany."

Le macchine in strada erano abbandonate e non vi era anima viva.

Solo una macchina azzurra con a bordo una donna passò sulla strada.

La donna era Ju Fu.

Aveva capelli neri,lunghi,lisci,giaccone rosso,maglietta blu scuro,una collana con un "+"sulla cima e una gonna nera,molto corta.

Ascoltava la radio ed era preoccupata.

"Oh,proprio in un giorno simile dovevo arrivare in ritardo?"disse Ju che aveva una cartella con sopra la foto di un un ragazzo americano di nome Er Ye.

"E adesso che faccio?"disse Ju.

Er era ad una cabina telefonica,nella città deserta e aveva il telefono all'orecchio.

Aveva i capelli neri,lisci e corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Indossava una camicia bianca,aveva uno zaino sulla schiena e indossava dei jeans blu,con delle scarpe nere.

"A causa dello stato di emergenza tutte le linee ordinarie sono momentaneamente interrotte."disse una voce femminile al telefono.

"Dannazione."disse Er "Non ci voleva.

Sapevo che non sarei mai dovuto venire qui."

Er guardò una foto di Ju che era solo con reggiseno e mutande"Temo proprio che non riusciremo ad incontrarci.

Ormai non mi resta che raggiungere il rifugio."

Er guardò in strada e gli sembro di vedere una ragazze luminosa che lo guardava.

Aveva i capelli a mezzo collo blu,indossava un abito verde lungo e aveva gli occhi con le pupille rosse.

Degli uccelli si allontanarono dai pali elettrici e poi Er guardò di nuovo vedendo che era scomparsa.

L'intera zona iniziò a tremare e ci fu un boato.

Guardando oltre una collinetta,Er vide degli elicotteri che facevano fuoco sul mostro che camminava provocando boati.

Su una mappa olografica verde,c'era un punto rosso con una freccia viola che indicava la sua direzione e il resto della mappa era verde.

Una voce femminile parlo "L'oggetto non identificato continua ad avvicinarsi a questa base.

Nella stanza enorme c'era una grande zona scura,con una mappa verde su una parete,poi ,in orizzontale,su un vuoto buio c'era una seconda mappa verde,con sopra una mappa arancione con sopra una mappa a quadretti gialli.

Intorno c'erano delle strutture di metallo con sopra degli uomini ai computer e alla fine di questi corridoio c'era una struttura a diversi piani di metallo,con delle persone sedute.

Al livello più alto c'era un uomo con capelli neri,occhiali,giacca e cravatta nera e guanti bianchi.

Dietro di lui c'era un uomo con i capelli bianchi,un'uniforme nera,con un triangolo nero sul pettorale sinistro,avente la punta verso il basso.

"Sono passate quindici ore."disse l'uomo con i capelli bianchi.

"Si,non ci sono dubbi."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali vedendo l'immagine del mostro negli ologrammi "È un inviato."

Una serie di missili furono scagliati contro l'essere.

Le esplosioni distrussero anche un treno fermo in stazione e fecero sobbalzare l'essere.

Gli elicotteri davanti all'essere erano ultra tecnologici.

Avevano un corpo rettangolare sottile,di metallo,la parte per i piloti invece di trovarsi in alto si trovava in basso,con delle vetrate arancioni,avevano due braccia orizzontali con lancia missili e mitragliatrici e due propulsori diretti verso il basso che li facevano stare fermi a mezz'aria,mentre non c'erano le eliche.

"Tutti i missili hanno colpito l'obiettivo."disse uno dei piloti.

L'essere allungò la mano destra e lanciò un raggio viola che trapassò uno dei mezzi che si schiantò a terra,facendo correre Er per evitare di essere schiacciato.

L'essere emise una forte luce gialle si sollevò e atterrò sul mezzo schiacciandolo e facendolo esplodere.

Quando Er si tolse le mani dagli occhi,vide la macchina di Ju e lei aprì lo sportello.

"Scusa,sono in ritardo."disse Ju,mentre Er si alzava ed entrava in macchina.

Un aereo militare lanciò dei sabot,da quattro contenitori diversi che esplosero sul mostro,mentre le mitragliatrici iniziarono ad aprire il fuoco,

Ju fece marcia indietro e riuscì ad evitare i piedi del mostro,mentre dei frammenti colpivano il tetto dell'auto.

"I sistemi di difesa non sono in grado di rallentarne l'avanzata."disse la voce femminile.

Ad un tavolo erano seduti 3 generali.

"Inviate tutte le squadriglie dalle basi più vicine."disse uno dei 3.

"Dobbiamo contrattaccare con ogni mezzo!"disse il terzo che ruppe la matita che aveva in mano"Bisogna fermarlo a tutti i costi!"

Su una strada vi erano dei mezzi militari con sopra dei lancia missili.

Le esplosioni continuavano a colpire l'essere,ma senza effetto poi un grosso missile fu lanciato da un aereo,ma l'essere lo afferrò con la mano destra,provocando un'onda d'urto e schiacciando la punta.

Poi il missile si aprì il tre parti,venendo trapassato dal braccio che spappolò la punta e il propulsore spinse il missile in avanti,poi l'oggetto esplose.

L'essere emerse dalle fiamme incolume.

"Come ha potuto!?"disse il terzo generale battendo il pugno sul tavolo "Era stato colpito in pieno."

"Il primo battaglione è stato annientato."disse il primo generale "I missili guidati e i proiettili esplosivi non hanno il minimo effetto."

"È inutile!"disse il terzo colpendo il tavolo "Non otterremo niente con armi simili."

"Avrà sviluppato la difesa?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Le armi convenzionali non possono nulla contro gli inviati."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali.

Un telefono rosso squillò e uno dei colonnelli rispose "Si.

Pronti ad usarle come stabilito."

L'essere camminava tra le colline e poi svanì dietro di esse.

Ju prese un binocolo e guardò dal finestrino.

Vide che i mezzi militari si allontanavano,mentre l'essere spariva dietro le colline "Un momento...NON VORRANNO USARE UNA MINA ANTI MATERIA PER CASO!?"

Lei afferrò Er e lo fece stare giù "STA GIÙ!"

Ci fu un'immensa esplosione che illuminò tutta la valle e un'immensa colonna di fuoco si levò verso il cielo provocando delle onde d'urto che arrivarono fino alla macchina e la fecero rotolare via mettendola sul fianco destro.

Ju e Er si sporsero dal finestrino.

"VITTORIA!"disse il terzo colonnello che si alzò.

"Siamo davvero spiacenti di non aver lasciato qualcosa anche per voi."disse il primo colonnello.

"Onda d'urto in arrivo."disse la voce femminile e l'immagine sparì.

Ju e Er erano scesi dalla macchina e si trovavano in un terreno con diversi crateri.

"Sei tutto intero?"disse Ju.

"Si,ma...mi è entrato qualcosa in bocca."disse Er.

"Poteva andare peggio."disse Ju.

I due si appoggiarono al tettuccio delle macchina che era in verticale.

"Allora sei pronto?"disse June "E 1…

2…

3!"

I due spinsero l'auto e la rimisero in piedi.

Ju mise le mani sui fianchi "Ottimo lavoro,grazie infinite."

"Oh no,signorina Fu."disse lui "Grazie a lei."

"Niente formalismi."disse Ju che si tolse gli occhiali "Chiamami Ju,piacere di conoscerti.

Er Ye."

"Piacere."disse Er.

"Le condizioni dell'obbiettivo?"disse il terzo colonnello.

"I disturbi sulle onde radio impediscono di determinarle."disse la voce femminile.

"È saltato in aria."disse il terzo colonnello "L'esplosione era tremenda."

La mappa riapparve.

"I sensori sono tornati in funzione."disse la voce femminile "Rilevata un'onda energetica."

Il colonnello si alzò "CHE COSA!?"

"Contatto visivo ristabilito."disse la voce e l'immagine mostro l'essere tra le fiamme e tutti i colonnelli si alzarono.

"La nostra arma più potente non lo ha..."disse il primo che cadde a sedere.

"Non riesco a crederci."disse il secondo che si mise seduto.

"DANNATO MOSTRO!"disse il terzo che batté le mani sul tavolo.

L'essere aprì delle branchie sulla sua schiena ed era visibilmente danneggiato.

Aveva un buco sotto il viso da cui usciva un secondo volto simile al primo che perdeva liquido viola.

La macchina di Ju correva in strada.

"Certo,non preoccuparti."disse Ju che parlava a telefono "La sua incolumità è una priorità assoluta.

Fai preparare un convoglio per favore.

Si uno diretto.

Lo so,la responsabilità è mia perché ho scelto io il posto per l'incontro.

A presto."

Lei mise fine alla conversazione e pensò "È terribile.

Avevo appena fatto sistemare la macchina e già si è distrutta.

Mi rimangono ancora 33 rate da pagare e ora dovrò trovare anche i soldi per le riparazioni.

E quel che è peggio è che il mio unico vestito decente è ridotto un disastro.

Ed ero di buon umore..."

"Scusi,signorina Ju."disse Er.

"Cosa c'è?"disse lei.

"Era proprio necessario?"disse lui che guardò dell'esplosivo al plastico "Sto parlando di quelle."

"Ah,non preoccuparti."disse lei "Siamo in una situazione di emergenza,no?

E poi,anche se non si direbbe,io sono un ufficiale.

È tutto ok."

La macchina procedeva tra le colline e dietro una di essa,su un lago c'erano cinque punte di metallo bianco,con uno degli spigoli superiori più alto dell'altro.

"Beh,non mi sembra molto sensato."disse Er.

"Oh che noioso."disse Ju"Sei davvero freddo per avere un faccino così carino."

"Ah...dice sul serio."disse Er.

"Ma non mi dire,ti sei offeso."disse lei ridendo "Scusa,scusa.

Sei permaloso proprio come un ometto."

"Non sarà invece lei ad essere troppo infantile?"disse lui.

La macchina entrò dentro una galleria rettangolare con delle luci arancioni sui lati.

Ju fece andare di proposito la macchina da una parte all'altra della strada facendo prendere un colpo ad Er.

Prima della galleria c'era una discesa con i lati in cemento armato e sopra l'entrata c'erano delle linee nere e gialle.

Un elicottero con videocamera volò sopra l'essere e lo filmò mostrando l'immagine.

"Si sta rigenerando come previsto."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Se non ne fosse in grado non sarebbe utilizzato come arma individuale."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali.

L'essere illuminò la sfera sul petto e l'immagine svanì.

"Ah,davvero notevole."disse quello con i capelli bianchi "Ha anche incrementato le sue capacità."

"E sembra abbia acquisito una razionalità propria."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"La ripresa dell'attacco è solo questione di tempo."disse quello con i capelli bianchi e furono mostrate delle immagini dell'essere.

La macchina era in fondo ad un tunnel di metallo pentagonale,con due linee di luce rossa sui lati e delle luci quadrate su soffitto.

Delle porte di metallo si chiusero e una voce femminile parlò "Attenzione, le porte di metallo si stanno chiudendo."

Poi una porta di metallo che veniva dall'alto si mise davanti a quelle chiuse prima,con una scritta rossa che diceva "N.E.R.V.",le luci nel tunnel divennero rosse e quelle sul pavimento bianche.

"L'agenzia speciale N.E.R.V.?"disse Er.

"Si,è un'agenzia militare alle dirette dipendenze della fondazione..."disse Ju.

"Il treno inizierà a muoversi."disse la voce.

"Mio padre lavora per loro,giusto?"disse Er.

"Diciamo."disse Ju "Non sai di cosa si occupa esattamente?"

Le luci rosse divennero bianche.

"No,mi hanno detto soltanto che il suo è un lavoro molto importante per la difesa dell'umanità."disse Er.

L'uomo con gli occhiali aveva barba lungo tutta la mascella,ma non i baffi ed era davanti ai tre generali.

"Da questo momento il comando dell'operazione viene affidato a te."disse il secondo generale"Vedremo cosa sarai in grado di fare."

"Si signore."disse l'uomo.

"Ci aspettiamo molto da te."disse il generale e il livello di metallo sui cui erano si abbassò.

"L'obbiettivo è ancora immobile."disse la voce femminile "L'indice di operatività del sistema di difesa è al 7,5%."

"Le armate internazionali hanno fallito."disse quello con i capelli bianchi"Tu che cosa intendi fare?"

"Metterò in funzione lo 0.1."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali.

"L'unità 0.1.?"disse l'uomo con i capelli bianchi "Ma non abbiamo il pilota."

"Non è esatto,un pilota verrà presto."disse l'uomo.

"Senta,stiamo andando da mio padre,vero?"disse Er.

"Esatto,è proprio così."disse lei.

La macchina era a bordo di in treno super veloce.

"Ah,tuo padre ti ha dato un tesserino di riconoscimento?"disse Ju.

"Ah,si..."disse Er che frugò nel suo zaino e prese un foglio "Ecco."

"Grazie mille."disse Ju che prese il foglio,poi gli diede un fascicolo con su scritto"Riservato"e con davanti la scritta "N.E.R.V."

"Tieni,leggi questo."disse lei.

Lui lo prese e pensò "N.E.R.V.

Il lavoro di mio padre.

Mi ha fatto venire qui perché vuole che faccia qualcosa per lui?".

"Penso."disse Ju.

La macchina nel treno era su delle placche di metallo gialle con frecce rosse.

"Me lo aspettavo."disse lui "Mio padre non mi avrebbe mai scritto se non gli servissi a qualche cosa."

"Capisco,tuo zio non ti è molto simpatico."disse Ju "Beh,lo stesso vale per me."

Il tunnel finì e il treno passò in un tunnel trasparente con dei palazzi a testa in giù.

"Straordinario!"disse Er.

"Già,quello che vedi è il nostro quartier generale."disse Ju "La base della N.E.R.V.

Ed è anche la base per la ricostruzione del pianeta.

L'ultima roccaforte del genere umano."

Sul fondo c'era una piramide di metallo con una linea azzurra sulla cima che era accanto ad uno strapiombo quadrato a forma di piramide che aveva due linee bianche,una all'inizio,l'altra verso la fine.

"Ma che strano."disse Ju che era in un corridoio quadrangolare di metallo verde e con una porta di metallo con sopra la scritta "ATTENZIONE"rossa e una scritta nera che diceva"R-015"

"Ero sicura che la strada fosse questa."disse Ju guardando la mappa.

La porta si apri e il pavimento scorrevole passò su un ponte che dava su uno strapiombo fatto a livelli quadrangolari di metallo verde.

C'era anche un ponte scorrevole parallelo e sul metallo c'era scritto "livello 2"

"Mettersi la gonna quaggiù da qualche problema."disse lei che guardava la mappa,mentre lui leggeva la cartellina.

"Comunque non capisco,dove sarà?"disse Ju "Mi dispiace non conosco molto bene questa zona."

"Di qui ci siamo già passati."disse Er.

"Comunque non preoccuparti,i sistemi automatici sono fatti apposta per essere usati."disse Ju.

C'era una stanza di metallo verde,con la parte centrale del soffitto incavata con luci bianche e sotto c'era una piscina di liquido viola,con accanto una specie di ruota di metallo verde.

Accanto alla ruota c'erano due masse di tubi di plastica,marroni e blu,quelli di destra erano tagliati,quelli di sinistra andavano nel liquido e poi si collegavano alla ruota.

"Il direttore del progetto "E",Claè pregata di contattare il direttore del reparto."disse la voce femminile.

Una donna uscì dal liquido e si tolse sia la muta che la maschera.

Era una donna con capelli biondi a mezzo collo e una frangetta sulla fronte.

"Non posso crederci."disse Cla"Si è persa un'alta volta."

Ju era nell'ascensore,le porte si aprirono e lei si trovò davanti Cla.

"Ah!"disse Ju"Ciao,Claire."

Cla entrò nell'ascensore "Ma che cosa combini,capitano Fu?

Sai bene anche tu che non posso perdere del tempo."

"Ah,scusa."disse lei.

"È lui,non è così?"disse Cla.

"Si."disse Ju.

"Molto piacere."disse Cla.

"Piacere."disse Er.

"Come vedi non è molto socievole."disse Ju "In questo assomiglia molto al padre,vero?"  
"Si."disse Cla sorridendo.

L'uomo con gli occhiali era su una pedana che stava scendendo ad un livello inferiore della struttura nella sala dello schermo.

La pedana si abbassò dopo che delle linee rosse sul pavimento si accesero.

"Erano anni che non si incontravano."disse quello con i capelli bianchi "Bene,tutti gli uomini si posti di allerta di primo grado."

C'era una placca di metallo,con sopra Ju,Er e Cla,che saliva in obliquo in un grande spazio a luce fucsia.

"Attenzione,livello di emergenza di primo grado."disse la voce femminile "Prepararsi per l'intercettazione terrestre."

"Hai sentito?"disse Ju.

"La situazione è grave."disse Cla.

"E come va l'unità 0.1.?"disse Ju.

"È in fase di raffreddamento con l'equipaggiamento tipo "B"."disse Cla.

"Ma funziona davvero?"disse Ju "Fin'ora non si è mai attivato."

"La probabilità di attivazione è dello 0,00000001%"disse Cla "Ecco perché la chiamano sistema 0.9."

"Questo significa che non si attiverà mai,non è vero?"disse Ju.

Dietro di loro la luce viola veniva da un'immensa vasca con del liquido viola da cui si vedeva un'immensa mano.

"Che esagerata."disse Cla "In fondo non è proprio 0."

"Ma quello è soltanto un numero."disse Ju.

"In ogni caso non potremmo permetterci comunque di non tentare."disse Cla.

I due passarono con un motoscafo sul liquido fucsia fino ad arrivare ad un'immensa parete di metallo verde dove c'era un molo,con delle scale che conducevano ad una porta e sopra vi era scritto in bianco "L-03."

Entrarono nella porta che si chiuse facendo apparire una piccola luce rossa sopra di essa e lasciando i presenti nell'oscurità totale.

"Ma...è tutto buio."disse lui.

Le luci si accesero e Er si spaventò vedendo il volo di un' immenso robot.

Aveva la testa fatta di metallo viola,con una punta con una linea verde orizzontale all'inizio,poi il volto aveva due occhi allungati,la parte del naso era appuntita,la bocca ed il mento allungati verso il basso con delle linee verdi sui lati,sulla parte finale del pento appuntito.

Ai lati della testa c'era una placca appuntita all'indietro con una linea verde orizzontale,poi il collo era giallo sotto e viola sopra,il robot aveva un aspetto umanoide,con delle linee verdi sul petto verticali,una linea orizzontale sulla pancia che comprendeva la placca centrale delle tre placche che formavano il ventre,poi anche sui piedi e sotto le ginocchia c'erano altre placche verdi.

Le ginocchia avevano due punte nere,come due punte nere curve uscivano dalle spalle,con linee verdi,c'era una placca verde anche sul bicipite, una placca nera copriva gli avambracci e una linea verde su di essi,mentre le mani erano viola.

Il resto del corpo era viola.

"Ma questo è un robot gigantesco."disse Er che guadò nel fascicolo.

"Non troverai nessuna spiegazione li."disse Cla.

I tre erano su un ponticello di metallo verde,sopra il liquido e c'erano due placche di metallo perpendicolare che dai lati del ponte andavano sulle spalle del robot e formavano anche delle pedane dalla parte opposta.

"Questa è l'arma destinata a risolvere le battaglie decisive."disse Cla "L'unità 0.1. della macchina umanoide,multifunzione N.E.R.V."disse Cla "È stata sviluppata nella massima segretezza.

Ed è l'ultima speranza che rimane all'umanità."

"È di questo che si occupa mio padre?"disse Er.  
"Esatto."disse l'uomo che apparve dietro un vetro,situato sulla parte alta della stanza immensa e dietro cui c'erano luci gialle "Ne è passato di tempo."

"Papà."disse Er scosso.

"Partenza."disse l'uomo.

"Come partenza?!"disse Ju "L'unità 0.0. è ancora immobilizzata.

Un momento...non vorrete attivare lo 0.1.?"

"Non abbiamo altra scelta."disse Cla.

"MA È IMPOSSIBILE!"disse Ju "An non è ancora in grado di muoversi!

Come faremo senza pilota?"

"Ne è appena arrivato uno."disse Cla.

"Stai scherzando?"disse Ju.

"Er?"disse Cla.

"Si."disse Er.

"Salirai tu a bordo."disse Cla.

"Ma...ma se persino An Le ha impiegato sette mesi per riuscire a sincronizzarsi con l'Evangelion!"disse Ju "Che cosa potrà mai fare un ragazzino appena arrivato?"

"A me basta che sieda ai comandi."disse Cla "Non mi aspetto altro."

"Si,ma..."disse Ju.

"Ora la cosa importante è respingere l'attacco dell'inviato e per farlo non abbiamo altra scelta che far salire a bordo chiunque possa avere la ben che minima possibilità di sincronizzarsi con i sistemi."disse Cla "Non sei d'accordo,capitano Fu?"

"Perché mi hai fatto venire qui?"disse lui.

"Per il motivo che immagini."disse il padre.

"Mi stai dicendo che devo salire a bordo e combattere con quel mostro la fuori?!"disse Er.

"Esatto."disse il padre.

"NO!"disse Er "NON LO FARÒ MAI!

SI PUÒ SAPERE COSA VUOI DA ME?

MI HAI SEMPRE CONSIDERATO UN ESSERE INUTILE!"

"Ma ora mi servi."disse il padre "Perciò ti ho chiamato."

"Ma perché proprio io?"disse lui.

"È semplice perché tutti gli altri non sono adatti."disse il padre.

"Non posso farlo."disse Er "Perché sei convinto che ne sarei capace?

Io non so nulla di questo robot!"

"Avrai delle spiegazioni."disse il padre.

"È impossibile."disse Er "Non ce la farò mai.

COME POTREI PILOTARE QUESTO COSO?"

"Adesso sali a bordo."disse il padre "Oppure vattene subito!"

L'inviato emise da se stesso una luce viola,lanciò una sfera che colpì il suolo e provoco un'esplosione dello stesso colore che distrusse diversi palazzi e formò una colonna di energia viola che fece una croce.

"Dannazione,sembra ci abbia trovato."disse il padre.

L'inviato lanciò un'altra sfera e provocò un'esplosione immensa e fece tremare la struttura.

"Er ormai non c'è più tempo."disse Cla.

"Sali a bordo."disse Ju.

"Io non posso."disse Er "Sono venuto fin qui,MA QUESTO È ASSURDO!"

"Ascolta Er,capisci perché sei venuto in questa base?"disse Ju "Non devi fuggire.

Ne da tuo padre,ne da te stesso."

"Capisco,però come pretende che riesca combattere?"disse Er.

"Beh,ammetto che in effetti..."disse Ju.

Su un video apparve l'immagine dell'uomo con i capelli grigi.  
"Voglio che An Leo venga svegliata."disse il padre.

"Non si regge in piedi."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Non è ancora morta,però."disse il padre..

"Ho capito."disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"An?"disse il padre.

Si udì una voce "Si?"

"Il pilota di riserva è inutile."disse il padre "Andrai tu."

"Si."disse An.

"Riconfigurare i sistemi dello 0.1. per An."disse Cla "Pronti ad attivarlo."

"Si, signora."disse una voce meccanica "Riconfigurare i sistemi dello 0.1."

An,che era la stessa ragazza dai capelli blu e dalla pupille rosse,fu portata su un lettino d'ospedale nella stanza.

Indossava una tuta aderente bianca che lasciava scoperte solo le mani.

Aveva tutto il braccio destro fasciato,l'avambraccio sinistro fasciato,l'occhio destro fasciato e anche la fronte fasciata.

An si mise seduta,lamentandosi.

L'essere lanciò un'altra sfera.

La croce questa volta penetrò sotto l'acqua e fece cadere dei frammenti sulla piramide che tremò e An cadde a terra con il lettino.

"ATTENTO!"urlò Ju mentre delle lampade si staccavano dal soffitto,spostandolo.

I presenti videro che la mano destra del robot si era mossa e si era messa sopra Er

"SI È MOSSO!"disse uno degli operai "Ha strappato gli ancoraggi del braccio destro!"

"Ma,no!"disse Cla "È impossibile!

Non può essere,non era nemmeno stata inserita..."

"Ha reagito da solo,senza alcuna interfaccia."disse Ju che si alzò "Come se volesse proteggerlo.

Ma allora...può farcela."

Er corse verso la ragazza a terra e la mise seduta e si trovò la mano sporca di sangue.

"Andrò io."disse Er "Salirò io a bordo!"

Il liquidò fu scolato via.

"Fase di raffreddamento terminata,braccio destro in posizione."disse la voce femminile"Struttura di ancoraggio ripristinata."

La parte posteriore della schiena dell'essere,sotto il collo, si aprì e rivelo un'entrata circolare e una capsula fu inserita all'interno,con dentro Er che era su una sedia di metallo,in un ambiente a luci rosse,con due placche di metallo in testa,poi un liquido arancione coprì la stanza.

"Stai calmo."disse Cla "Quando saranno pieni di L.C.L. i tuoi polmoni potranno rifornirsi direttamente d'ossigeno.

Ti abituerai subito."

"Oh,mi sento male."disse Er.

"Un po' di coraggio!"disse Ju "Sei un ometto,no?"

La ganasce furono staccate dal robot.

"Inizio secondo stadio di connessione."disse la voce meccanica.

Furono accese delle luci nel cilindro di metallo e un cerchio di luce iniziò a scorrere.

"Collegamenti sinaptici attivati."disse la voce.

Il cerchio di luce passò,facendo apparire vari colori e varie scintille.

"Collegamenti nervosi di entrata uscita attivati."disse Cla "Il tasso di sincronia è al 41,3%.

È fantastico."

"Curve armoniche a livelli normali."disse una donna che era seduta su una sedia accanto a lei dove c'era uno schermo con dei rettangoli verdi "Per ora è tutto sotto controllo."

"Ce la farà."disse Cla.

Ju annuì "Prepararsi al lancio."

Una grata rossa fu aperta.

"Prepararsi al lancio."disse la voce femminile "Disinserire i ganci di sicurezza."

Le due placche di metallo furono tolte dalle spalle.

"Procedere allo spostamento del ponte oscillante."disse la voce e il ponte davanti al robot fu spostato.

"Rimozione della prima struttura in corso."disse la voce.

La parete di metallo si aprirono e liberarono le spalle dell'essere che erano bloccate in esse,poi si attaccò una placca mobile sulla schiena.

"Posizionare il 0.1. per il lancio."disse la donna e il robot fu portato da una pedana su una parete di metallo verde con delle linee verticali sopra.

Sopra la parete ve ne era un'altra più avanti e c'erano delle porte di metallo rosso che iniziarono ad aprirsi formando un condotto rettangolare verde con linee rosse.

"Controllo percorso."disse la donna "Completo."

"Preparativi per il lancio completati."disse Cla.

"Ricevuto."disse Ju che guardò il padre "Nessun ripensamento?"

"Naturalmente no."disse il padre che era tornato nella sala con quello con i capelli bianchi accanto"Se non riusciamo a sconfiggere gli inviati per noi sarà la fine."

"Ik,sei davvero convinto della tua scelta?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Si."disse lui.

"LANCIARE!"disse Ju.

Dei razzi sotto i piedi del mezzo lo mandarono nel condotto a super velocità.

L'Invitato camminò tra le strutture super tecnologiche in superficie,poi una porta di metallo si illuminò di energia rossa e si aprì e da essa uscì il robot.

L'inviato illuminò la sfera di luce rossa.

"Er,non morire."disse Ju.


	2. EVANGELION:SOFFITTI SCONOSCIUTI

SOFFITTI SCONOSCIUTI

Er era nel robot davanti all'angelo.

"Sei pronto,Er?"disse Ju.

"Si."disse lui.

"Sbloccare l'ultimo sistema di sicurezza!"disse Ju e il robot fu staccato dalla placca sulla schiena "Unità Evangelion 0.1. libera!"

"Er."disse Cla "Ora pensa solo a camminare."

"Camminare."pensò lui e il robot mise un piede avanti.

"Ha fatto un passo."disse Cla.  
"Camminare."disse Er e il robot tentò di fare un secondo passo in avanti,ma cadde a faccia in giù.

Sulla schiena il robot aveva un cavo di alimentazione.

"Er."disse Ju e Er guadò spaventato l'angelo che si avvicinava.

"Coraggio,fa presto."disse Ju "Sbrigati a rialzarti!"

L'inviato afferrò la testa del robot con la mano sinistra ,che aveva un cerchio rosso all'interno,sollevò in aria l'oggetto,gli afferrò la mano sinistra con la destra e la portò verso l'esterno,poi ingrandì le sue braccia ed iniziò a tirare.

Er sentì un forte dolore al braccio.

"Stai calmo."disse Ju "Quello che sta stringendo non è il tuo braccio!"

"Il sistema difensivo dell'Eva?"disse Cla.

"Il segnale non viene accettato."disse quella con i capelli neri sulla sedia.

"Campo protettivo nullo."disse la voce femminile.

"Non si espande?"disse Cla.

L'essere spezzò l'avambraccio destro del robot.

"Danni al braccio sinistro."disse la voce femminile "Circuiti troncati."

"ER ATTENTO!"disse Ju.

L'essere sollevò il robot più in alto e lo spuntone sul gomito si illuminò,si allungò all'indietro e poi andò in avanti,uscendo dal palmo della mano, colpendo l'occhio destro del robot fino a trapassare la testa,scagliando il robot contro un grattacielo e il braccio sinistro danneggiò il tetto di un altro palazzo.

Dal buco uscì del liquido rosso.

"La zona frontale è incrinata."disse la donna ai comandi.

"No."disse Ju.

Il robot alzo la testa verso il nemico.

I giorno dopo Er si svegliò in un letto d'ospedale in una stanza dalle pareti di metallo bianche con una lampada orizzontale.

Er si mise seduto poi si sdraiò "Un soffitto sconosciuto."

Un elicottero volò sopra la zona dello scontro ed era pieno di mezzi militari.

Una gru stava sollevando la parte superiore della corazza del robot che copriva la testa.

"Piano."disse uno degli operai.

Il padre di Er era dentro una stanza nera,ad un tavolo bianco e davanti a lui c'erano altri uomini.

Quello alla sua destra aveva un tavolo rosso e poi ce ne era uno con il tavolo verde,poi alla sua sinistra ce ne era uno con il tavolo azzurro e uno con il tavolo giallo,mentre dalla parte opposta c'era un altro tavolo bianco.

Gli uomini indossavano tutti la stessa uniforme dello zio di Er.

La stanza era nera,ma c'erano delle linee viola che formavano due pentagoni.

"La seconda venuta degli inviati."disse quello al tavolo giallo "Così improvvisa."

"È stato come 15 anni fa."disse quello al tavolo blu "I disastri arrivano sempre senza preavviso."

"Ma almeno potremmo dire che il nostro investimento preventivo si è rivelato tutt'altro che inutile."disse quello al tavolo rosso.

"Non possiamo ancora esserne certi."disse quello al tavolo verde "Prima dovrà dimostrarsi all'altezza delle aspettative."

"Giusto."disse quello al tavolo giallo "E in oltre ci sono diverse misure anti-inviato che sono diventate di dominio pubblico.

La N.E.R.V. dovrà occuparsi del controllo delle informazioni diffuse in merito e in modo tempestivo ed appropriato."

"Sono già stati presi tutti i provvedimenti adeguati al caso."disse il padre di Er "State tranquilli."

In tv parlavano dell'attacco.

Ju era seduta dentro uno dei capannoni dove stavano recuperando i pezzi del robot e indossava una tuta aderente arancione,con placche arancioni sulle spalle,una placca che copriva petto e schiena e stivali bianchi.

"La notizia segue il protocollo B-22."disse lei che cambiava canale "Anche questa volta hanno coperto la verità."

"Pare siano allegri al reparto pubbliche relazioni."disse Cla che era dietro di lei,in piedi e indossava la stessa tuta"Ora hanno qualcosa da fare."

"Beh,sono davvero molto ottimisti."disse Ju.

"Mah,credo che in realtà siano tutti molto spaventati."disse Cla.

"E la cosa ti sorprende?"disse Ju.

"Si,infatti è così."disse l'uomo al tavolo verde "Ik ,a proposito,non potresti rendere più efficienti sia la N.E.R.V. che gli EVA?"

"Prima lo 0.0. e ora anche lo 0.1."disse quello al tavolo giallo "Lo sai che le spese di riparazione basterebbero per rovinare una nazione?"

"Abbiamo anche saputo che hai voluto affidare quel giocattolo niente meno che a tuo figlio ."disse l'uomo al tavolo rosso.

"Hai usato persone,tempo,denaro...quanto spenderai ancora per la soddisfazione tua e di tuo nipote?"disse quello al tavolo blu.

"Ricordati che hai un altro compito da eseguire."disse quello al tavolo rosso "Il progetto per il perfezionamento.

È questo il tuo compito prioritario."

"Esattamente."disse quello al tavolo giallo "Questo progetto è l'unica speranza rimasta in una situazione così disastrosa.

Non resta altra possibilità,almeno per noi."

Quello al tavolo bianco opposto parlò "Quindi,anche se gli angeli sono tornati,non sarà ammesso alcun ritardo del progetto sul programma.

Quanto hai preventivi li valuteremo attentamente."

"Ma questo è compito della commissione."disse quello con il tavolo verde.

"Arrivederci e grazie,Ik."disse quello al tavolo giallo e tutti gli ologrammi sparirono e rimasero solo i due tavoli bianchi.

"Ik,ricorda,non si può tornare indietro."disse quello al tavolo bianco prima di sparire.

"Lo so benissimo."disse Ik"Alla società non rimane molto tempo."

Er era dentro un corridoio di metallo e guardava una finestra da cui si vedevano altri corridoi,poi si voltò e vide la barella su cui era An che veniva portata per il corridoio.

A bordo del camion che portava la corazza c'erano Ju e Cla che indossava un camice bianco da laboratorio.

Ju si era tolta la parte superiore della tuta ed era in canottiera.

"Ah,l'aria condizionata è proprio una grande invenzione."disse Ju "Un trionfo della scienza umana."

"Er ha ripreso conoscenza."disse Cla.

"E…e quali sono le sue condizioni?"disse Ju.

"Non ha riportato ferite,ma sembra che abbia la memoria un po' confusa."disse Cla.

"Non sarà contaminazione mentale?!"disse Ju agitata.

"Pare che questo sia escluso."disse Cla.

"Bene."disse lei calmandosi "Magari è perché si è trovato a bordo così all'improvviso."

"Non mi stupirebbe."disse Cla"Il carico nervoso è stato davvero pesante per lui."

"Veramente io mi riferivo al carico emotivo."disse Ju.

Er era seduto in una sala piena di sedie su varie file e davanti a lui c'erano delle finestre oblique e guardava il suo braccio sinistro.

Un aereo trasportava un gigantesco fucile e in città c'erano le riparazioni per i palazzi danneggiati.

"Potremo farcela,se riuscissimo a sfruttare al massimo sia questa città che gli EVA."disse Ju che era scesa dal mezzo e aveva lo stesso vestito del giorno prima,con la tuta rossa piegata ed in spalla.

"Pensi di poter vincere gli inviati?"disse Cla che era al posto di guida del mezzo.

"Si."disse Ju.

"Sei la solita ottimista."disse Cla.

"Beh,la speranza è indispensabile nella vita,non lo sapevi?"disse Cla.

"In fondo...hai ragione."disse la donna "È incoraggiante questo lato del tuo carattere."

Una gigantesca trave di metallo veniva portata da un elicottero.

"Beh,ci vediamo."disse Ju.

"A presto."disse Cla.

Ju andò vicino a Er.

Poco dopo erano nella base e si aprì un ascensore dove dentro c'era il padre di Er.

I due non si parlarono e Eren voltò il viso a sinistra,poi l'ascensore si richiuse.

I due si misero su un'enorme scala mobile che li portò ai piani alti di un edificio.

I due entrarono dentro una stanza con il pavimento luccicante e dentro di essa c'era un uomo ad aspettarli.

"Lei è d'accordo,vero?"disse Ju "Non andranno a vivere insieme."

"Ovviamente."disse l'uomo "Ik e suo figlio sono sempre stati abituati a vivere da soli."

"Già,stare insieme sarebbe innaturale per loro."disse Ju.

"Potrebbe andare a vivere da solo."disse l'uomo.

"Da solo?!"disse lei.

"Esatto."disse l'uomo "La stanza assegnatagli si trova nel sesto blocco.

Qualche problema?"

"No,nessuno."disse Er.

"Sei sicuro?"disse lei "Davvero?"

"È meglio così."disse lui "Staro da solo.

Per me un posto vale l'altro."

"Allora..."disse Ju.

Cla era in laboratorio e parlava al telefono "Cos'hai detto?"

Ju era in un corridoio di metallo quadrato e parlava al telefono "Ti stavo dicendo che Er verrà a stare da me,ho ottenuto anche il permesso dei superiori.

Non ti preoccupare,Cla.

Non ho intenzione di sedurre il nostro giovane pilota,te lo garantisco."

"E CI MANCHEREBBE ALTRO!"disse Cla "SI PUÒ SAPERE CHE TI SEI MESSA IN TESTA?

SE NON SEI NEMMENO IN GRADO DI..."

"Come al solito."disse Ju allontanando il telefono dall'orecchio "Non li ha mai capiti gli scherzi."

La macchina di Ju passò sotto una galleria con luci arancioni.

"Che cosa intende?"disse Er.

"Parlo della festa di ben venuto per il nuovo coinquilino."disse Ju.

I due si fermarono in un negozio e fecero la spesa.

"Vi trasferirete anche voi?"disse Ju a due amiche.

"Si,d'altronde io non avrei mai creduto che questa città sarebbe diventata un campo di battaglia."disse la prima donna.

"Già."disse la seconda "Anche mio marito ha detto che per sicurezza ci dovremmo trasferire io e i bambini.

E ha ragione.

Anche se questa è una città fortezza,non bisogna fare affidamento su niente.

Se solo ripenso a quello che è successo ieri comincio a tremare."

Al tramonto la macchina era su una strada che portava alla cima di una collina.

Er aveva le buste sulle gambe.

"Mi è venuta un'idea."disse Ju "Ti spiace se allungò un po'."

"Va bene."disse Er "Dove andiamo?"

"In un bel posto."disse Ju che lo portò in cima ad un collina da cui si vedeva la città.

La città aveva dei palazzi bassi intorno e al centro centinaia di rettangoli di metallo.

"C'è qualcosa di desolante in questa città."disse Er.

"Ecco,è l'ora."disse Ju.

Si udì una sirena,i rettangoli di metallo si aprirono e da sotto terre uscirono centinaia di grattacieli.

"È incredibile."disse Er "I palazzi spuntano dal suolo."

"Hai davanti a te la città fortezza usata per combattere gli inviati."disse lei "Ed è anche la nostra città.

Ma soprattutto è la città che hai difeso."

Ormai era notte e i due stavano camminando nei corridoio di un palazzo di 11 piani ed erano al penultimo piano.

"Credo che le tue cose siano già state consegnate."disse lei.

Fuori dalla porta c'erano delle scatole con delle scritte rosse.

Lei premette i pulsanti di una tastiera e la porta si aprì da sola "Lo sai anch'io mi sono trasferita qui soltanto da poco."

Lei entrò e vide che Er era sulla porta "Avanti entra."

"Oh,con...con permesso."disse Er.

"Er..."disse lei ridendo "Questa è casa tua,hai capito?"

Lui entrò lentamente "Allora...eccomi a casa."

"Ben arrivato."disse lei e la porta si chiuse "Ah,scusa tanto,c'è un po' di disordine.

Tu non farci caso d'accordo?"

Lui rimase sconvolto nel vedere che tutta la cucina era piena di lattine,bottiglie di alcolici e scatole.

"Questo sarebbe...un po' di disordine?"disse Er.

"Ah,scusa potresti mettere la spesa in frigorifero?"disse lei "Grazie."

"Si certo."disse lui che aprì il primo sportello del frigorifero.

"Ghiaccio."disse lui che aprì il secondo sportello "Surgelati."

Er aprì il terzo sportello trovandolo pieno zeppo di lattine "Alcolici e nient'altro.

Ma che razza di vita fa?"

Vide anche il secondo frigorifero con uno sportello in basso.

June si era messa dei jeans cortissimi,una maglietta chiara e la sua stanza era piena di vestiti,lattine,borse e altro sparso ovunque.

"E quell'altro frigorifero?"disse lui.

"Beh,l'ascialo perdere."disse Ju "Starà ancora dormendo."

"Dormendo?"disse Er.

Poco dopo il tavolo era pieno di cibi di vario tipo.

"Buon appetito!"disse lei gioiosamente mentre si scolava una lattina con un solo sorso.

"Buon appetito."disse Er.

"FANTASTICO!"disse lei che smise di bere "SONO QUESTI I MOMENTI PER CUI VALE LA PENA DI VIVERE!

Non mangi?

È molto buona,anche se è solo cibo precotto."

"Veramente io non sono abituato a questo tipo di cena."disse Er.

"Eh,no!"disse lei che batté la lattina sul tavolo e si sporse verso di lui "Non essere pretenzioso!"

"Ok,non intendevo questo."disse Er "Vede..."

Ju rise "Non è divertente?

Ma si,cenare in compagnia volevo dire."

"Oh,certo."disse Er.

A sera tarda c'era una pila di lattine scolate e i due facevano dei giochi con le mani.

"Continuiamo."disse lei che mise il pugno in avanti e lo fece anche lui "Uno,due ...giù…

Di nuovo."

Lui mise in avanti il medio e l'indice,mentre lei tenne il pugno chiuso.

Ju rise "Sei stato sfrontato,Er!"

Sul tavolo c'era un calendario con delle scritte.

"Con questa abbiamo stabilito tutti i turni in maniera imparziale."disse lei.

"Si."disse Er che era seduto al tavolo con lei.

"Molto bene."disse Ju"Dunque questa,da oggi,sarà anche casa tua,perciò non fare complimenti d'accordo?"

"D'accordo."disse timidamente Er "Si."

"Ah,adesso basta con tutti questi si."disse lei che mise il ginocchio destro sul tavolo e gli mise la mano destra sul cranio "Ma che depressione!

Sei un ometto o no?

Mostrati più deciso!"

"Si!"disse Er.

"Molto bene."disse lei che tornò a sedersi "E ore quello che devi fare è liberarti di TUTTI I BRUTTI PENSIERI CHE HAI!

UN BEL BAGNO LAVA VIA TUTTI I DISPIACERI."

Lui entrò in una stanza che precedeva il bagno e che era chiusa da una tenda.

Vide una serie di reggiseni e mutante appese ad un cerchio di metallo collegato al soffitto.

Lui si tolse i vestiti e poi aprì la porta trovandosi davanti un pinguino che andò verso di lui.

Er urlò e andò da Ju che era seduta al tavolo "SIGNORINA JU!"

"Che c'è?"disse lei.

"ECCO,IO,LUI,C'È UN..."disse Er e il pinguino passò davanti a lui e andò allo sportello del frigo entrandoci.

"Oh,vuoi dire lui."disse Ju "È un pinguino delle sorgenti termali,una nuova razza."

Er rimase sconvolto "Ma...ma,ma cosa..."

"Il suo nido e nel freezer."disse Ju "Il suo nome e pen-pen.

È un altro nostro coinquilino."

Ju prese una lattina e bevve "Piuttosto ,che ne diresti di coprirti li davanti?"

Er si accorse di essere nudo,si vergognò e richiuse la tenda.

"Staro esagerando con tutta questa euforia?"pensò Ju mentre beveva "Forse sono io quella che si è scoperta."

"La signorina Ju Fu."pensò Er che era dentro la vasca "In fondo è una brava persona."

Er ricordò ciò che lei aveva detto "Un bel bagno lava via i dispiaceri."

"Invece a me riporta alla mente solo brutti ricordi."pensò Er"Mio padre."

In una grande stanza di metallo c'era una luce arancione che illuminava un robot arancione e delle luci circolari verdi.

"Quali sono le condizioni di An?"disse Cla che era dietro al padre di Eren "Questo pomeriggio è andato in ospedale a trovarla."

"Si ristabilirà presto."disse lui "Per quel momento otterrò l'autorizzazione della commissione per riattivare l'unità 0.0."

"È molto dura per questi ragazzi."disse Cla.

"Nessun altro è in grado di pilotare gli EVA."disse lui "Finché avranno vita dovranno farlo."

"Questo a prescindere dai loro desideri,vero?"disse Cla.

Ju aveva messo un foglio con un cuore davanti alla porta di Er.

Er aveva delle cuffie collegate ad un registratore e sentiva musica.

Nella stanza c'era la sua valigia e delle scatole.

Ju era nella vasca da bagno e parlava al telefono "Già,non so se riuscirà a salire ancora a bordo dopo quello che ha dovuto sopportare."

"Beh,la sua messa a punto è compito tuo,no?"disse Cla.

"Ma io ho paura di non sapere come comportarmi con lui."disse Ju.

"Vuoi già arrenderti?"disse Cla che era su una sedia in una stanza con delle luci verdi rettangolari e aveva dei fogli in mano "Ma sei stata tu a chiedere che ti venisse affidato."

"PIANTALA!"disse Ju che riattaccò e poi pensò "In quel momento ho visto Er soltanto come un mio strumento.

Forse sono troppo simile a suo padre.

Io però,anche se abbiamo sconfitto l'inviato,non sono felice."

"Un altro soffitto sconosciuto."pensò Er "È ovvio.

In questa città non c'è niente che io possa conoscere."

Er ricordò le frasi di Ju "Questa è casa tua,hai capito?"

"Perché mi trovo qui."pensò Er guardando il soffitto e ricordando lo scontro.

FLASHBACK

Il robot fu spinto contro il palazzo.

"Danni al cranio."disse la voce femminile mente sui video apparivano degli esagoni rossi con dentro scritto in nero "Emergenza."

"Entità dei danni sconosciuta."disse la voce.

"La situazione?"disse Ju.

"Il collegamento è instabile."disse la donna con i capelli neri.

"Interrompete i circuiti,presto!"disse Cla.

"Impossibile,l'EVA rifiuta il segnale,non lo accetta!"disse la donna.

"Er è vivo?"disse Ju mettendo una mano sulla spalla di un altro che era seduto ai computer.

"Impossibile dirlo."disse l'uomo "Il monitoraggio non funziona.

Nessun segnale dallo 0.1."

"Basta!"disse Ju "Interrompere l'operazione,priorità al pilota.

Espulsione forzata!"

"Negativo,il sistema di controllo non risponde."disse la donna.

"Non è possibile!"disse Ju incredula che si voltò.

"Un momento..."disse la donna e Ju si fermò.

La testa del robot alzò e la bocca si aprì.

"L'EVA si sta muovendo."disse la voce meccanica.

"Non può essere!"disse la donna "Non può riuscire a muoversi."

"Ma allora..."disse Ju.

La testa del robot si sollevò e urlò,poi spiccò un salto,fece una capriola e atterrò con le ginocchia sul petto dell'inviato e gli afferrò la testa con la mano sinistra.

L'essere si piegò all'indietro,ma non cadde,poi afferrò il robot con entrambe le braccia e strinse a se,tuttavia il robot usò le gambe e si liberò.

"Abbiamo vinto."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

Il robot corse verso l'essere ,ma sbatté contro un campo di forza arancione.

"Ha creato la barriera."disse Cla.

"Non ci voleva."disse Ju "Finché l'inviato ha lo scudo..."

"Non potrà essere avvicinato."disse Cla.

Il braccio rotto del robot emanò energia viola e si aggiustò.

"Braccio sinistro rigenerato."disse la voce femminile.

"Assurdo."disse Ju.

Il robot mise le dita dentro lo scudo ed iniziò a spingere verso l'esterno.

"Anche l'Eva sta sviluppando una specie di difesa!"disse la donna "Sta annullando lo spazio di fase."

"No,ti sbagli,lo sta distruggendo."disse lei.

Il robot aprì lo scudo.

"Si è liberato con grande facilità della difesa del nemico."disse Ju.

L'inviato lanciò un raggio che investì il robot e percorse tutta la città,formando una croce alla fine.

Il robot prese entrambi gli avambracci dell'inviato in una mano e li spezzò,facendo uscire energia e sangue blu,poi gli diede un calcio sulla pancia e lo mandò contro un palazzo,poi gli andò addosso correndo e trascinò via il nemico e tutto il palazzo fino a mandarlo contro un altro edificio.

Il robot iniziò a prendere a pugni la sfera,spaccò le punte di ossa sul petto,facendo uscire energia lucente e sangue blu e ne conficcò un pezzo nella sfera.

L'essere gli si avvinghiò sulla parte superiore,restando attaccato anche quando il robot si alzava,la sfera si illuminò,poi l'essere si gonfiò,riempiendosi di bozzi e ci fu una tremenda esplosione che mandò una colonna di fuoco verso l'alto e formò una croce.

Il robot uscì dalle fiamme camminando.

"L'Eva."disse Ju e Ik sorrise.

La parte superiore dell'elmo cadde a terra.

"Recuperate l'Eva."disse Ju "L'incolumità del pilota ha la priorità assoluta."

Er vide che dentro l'elmo c'era una testa allungata fatta di carne grigia e con un'orbita vuota che fu riempita da un occhio verde ed Er urlò.

FINE FLASHBACK

Er fissava il soffitto,mentre Ju si asciugava i capelli ed aveva addosso un asciugamano verde.

"Er,apro la porta."disse lei aprendo la porta e trovandolo girato di spalle e coperto"Avevo dimenticato di dirti una cosa.

Meriteresti le lodi di tutta l'umanità per quello che hai fatto,puoi esserne fiero.

Beh,buona notte,Er.

Fatti forza."


	3. EVANGELION:UN TELEFONO CHE NON SQUILLA

UN TELEFONO CHE NON SQUILLA

Er era dentro la capsula nel robot.

Oltre alle placche sulla fronte aveva una tuta aderente blu addosso,con delle placche bianche sul petto e sulle spalle.

"Buon giorno,Er."disse Cla "Come ti senti?"

"Mi sto abituando."disse Er.

"Bene,riprendiamo l'esercitazione di ieri."disse Cla.

Il robot era in una simulazione della città e davanti a se aveva l'inviato ucciso.

Aveva in mano un fucile.

"Inquadra il bersaglio...e spara."disse Cla.

Lui lo fece,ma lo mancò di poco.

"Con più calma."disse la donna "Inquadra il bersaglio..."

"E spara."pensò Er che colpì l'inviato che cadde a terra ed esplose.

"Ancora."disse Cla e il robot sparò.

Cla era in una stanza con dei video,delle vetrate e c'era una donna accanto a lei.

C'era poca luce nella stanza.

Indossava un camice bianco,la sua frangetta ora era prima sollevata verso l'alto e poi cadeva in basso,aveva la riga in mezzo alla testa e i capelli arrivavano a mezzo collo sulla nuca.

"Scusi,ma perché Er ha scelto di salire a bordo dell'EVA?"disse la donna.

"Lui fa sempre tutto quello che gli viene detto di fare."disse Cla "Sembra quasi che sia la sua regola di vita,vero?"

Dietro le due c'era Ju che indossava una giacca rossa,con sotto una maglietta bianca e pantaloni verdi chiari e molto corti.

Ora aveva la riga in mezzo,una frangetta corta,che inizialmente andava in alto e poi le punte dei capelli si ripiegavano in basso,mentre i capelli arrivavano fino alle scapole.

Il colore dei capelli ora era nero scuro.

"Inquadra il bersaglio e spara."disse Er "Inquadra e spara."

Il robot continuò a sparare.

Il giorno dopo Er aprì la porta di Ju.

"Signorina Ju,guardi che è già mattina."disse Er.

"Sono appena rientrata dal turno di notte."disse lei da sotto le coperte "Non devo tornare al lavoro."

"Allora io vado."disse Er.

"Ah,oggi è giovedì,porteresti i rifiuti combustibili per favore?"disse Ju.

"Certo."disse Er.

"Ti sei ambientato nella nuova scuola?"disse Ju.

"Si."disse Er.

"Bene."disse lei "Ci vediamo più tardi."

"A più tardi."disse lui che chiuse la porta.

Er portò dei secchi fuori,poi si diresse verso scuola.

Ju rispose al telefono che squillava "Pronto?

Sei tu,Cla?"

"Allora racconta,come va con il tuo lui."disse Cla.

"Il mio lui?"disse Ju "Ah,Er.

Frequenta la sua nuova scuola da 2 settimane però non è affatto cambiato e non ha ricevuto nessuna telefonata."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Cla.

"Il telefono è una cosa importante,quindi io gli ho dato subito un portatile personale."disse lei "Però fino ad oggi non mi sembra gli siano arrivate telefonate.

Ho l'impressione che non abbia mai fatto amicizia con nessuno."

"Quindi Er non ha un carattere adatto per fare amicizia."disse Cla "Hai mai letto il testo intitolato "il dilemma del porcospino"?"

"Porcospino?"disse Ju "L'animale con gli aculei."

"Il porcospino avrebbe voluto fare amicizia con il prossimo,ma quando si avvicinava ad un suo simile entrambi si ferivano con gli aculei che ricoprivano il loro corpo."disse Cla "Lo stesso capita ad alcune persone.

Er,in fondo al suo cuore, è spaventato dal dolore che potrebbe provare e questo lo rende freddo e riservato."

"Presto si renderà conto anche lui che crescere in fondo è un continuo provare ad avvicinarsi e allontanarsi l'un l'altro."disse Ju"Finché non si trova la distanza giusta per non ferirsi a vicenda."

Er arrivò in classe e vide An,con le fasciature,che era seduta al banco e guardava fuori dalla finestra.

Un ragazzo con gli occhiali e i capelli castani faceva volare un elicottero di plastica e lo filmava,poi si interruppe "Che cosa c'è,capo classe?"

Il capoclasse era una ragazza con capelli neri,legati in due code di cavallo dietro la testa e indossava un'uniforme bianca e verde "Hai consegnato le note che ti ho dato ieri?"

"Ah..."disse il ragazzo "No,in casa di Aki sembrava non esserci nessuno."

"Aid,ma tu e Aki non eravate ottimi amici?"disse lei "Non ti preoccupa che lui non venga a scuola da 2 settimane?"

"Già potrebbe essere rimasto ferito."disse lui.

"Eh,intendi nella battaglia di quel robot?"disse lei "Ma alla tv hanno detto che non ci sono stati feriti."

"È impossibile."disse lui "L'hai visto anche tu il cratere dell'esplosione,no?

Ci saranno stati di sicuro più di 20 feriti e forse anche qualche morto."

In quel momento si aprì la porta della classe ed entrò un ragazzo con i capelli corti e la tuta nera.

"To."disse quello con la videocamera.

"Ciao."disse lei.

"Ciao."disse To mettendo una borsa bianca sul tavolo e poi si mise seduto sul banco"Ma che è successo?

Ci sono molti meno studenti qui."

"È colpa delle evacuazioni."disse quello con la telecamera "Si sono trasferiti in altre scuole.

Era ovvio.

Del resto in città si è svolta una vera battaglia."

"Tu sei l'unico che possa apprezzare una cosa simile."disse To "Avresti voluto vederla con i tuoi occhi,vero?"

"In effetti."disse quello con la videocamera "Ma tu cos'hai fatto fin'ora?

Sei stato assente da molto tempo.

Non sarai per caso rimasto coinvolto nella battaglia?"

"No,Ne,ma mia sorella si."disse To"È rimasta sepolta sotto un cumulo di macerie.

Ormai è fuori pericolo,ma è stata ricoverata in ospedale.

In oltre mio padre e mio nonno lavorano al centro di ricerca e ora non possono assentarsi per nessun motivo dai loro posti.

Se non le avessi fatto compagnia io,sarebbe rimasta completamente sola.

In ogni caso il pilota di quel robot è veramente un'incapace!

AH,MA CHE NERVOSO!

Lui che doveva difenderci ha distrutto la città!"

"Non hai tutti i torti,anzi hai sentito le voci sul nuovo arrivato?"disse Ne.

"Il nuovo arrivato?"disse To.

"È quel ragazzo."disse Ne indicando con la testa Er che era seduto di spalle davanti a loro "Sai è stato trasferito nella nostra scuola durante la tua assenza To,subito dopo la battaglia.

Non ti sembra un po' troppo strano?"

In quel momento entrò il professore.

"In piedi."disse la ragazza e tutti si alzarono.

Il professore iniziò la lezione "Dunque,la più difficile prova che la razza umana abbia dovuto affrontare arrivò proprio nell'ultimo anno del ventesimo secolo,quando un meteorite si schiantò violentemente sul polo sciogliendone,in pochi istanti,l'intera calotta di ghiaccio.

Il livello del mare si alzò improvvisamente.

L'asse terrestre subì uno spostamento.

E la sopravvivenza di ogni specie fu minacciata da sconvolgimenti climatici che interessarono l'intero pianeta,ma soprattutto la popolazione mondiale fu dimezzata.

Miliardi di esseri umani persero la vita in questo tragico disastro che viene ricordato come il Secondo Impatto.

Da tutto ciò derivarono conflitti economici,conflitti razziali,guerre civili..."

Tutti gli studenti avevano un portatile rosso.

Er ricevette un messaggio sul portatile,lo aprì e c'era una domanda che chiedeva se lui era il pilota del robot.

Er si volto e vide una ragazza che lo salutava,poi rispose "Si."

Tutti si alzarono di scatto,specialmente le ragazza che si riunirono intorno a lui tutte insieme.

L'insegnante,ormai anziano,non si accorse di nulla essendo di spalle a guardare la finestra e continuò parlare.

"Basta ragazze!"disse quella con le trecce "Siamo in classe o sbaglio?"

An rimase impassibile con lo sguardo verso la finestra.

"No,sentite..."disse lui.

"Come hanno fatto a sceglierti?"disse una ragazza.

"Ti hanno fatto un test?"disse un'altra.

"Com'è la cabina?"disse una terza.

"Io...sarebbe un segreto."disse lui.

"Ameno dicci il nome del robot."disse una.

"Lo chiamano Eva."disse lui.

"Per oggi è tutto."disse il professore che si accorse della faccenda.

"In piedi."disse quella con le trecce "Inchino…

Ragazzi,almeno salutate il professore..."

To era irato e rimase fermò a suo posto.

Er si prese un pugno da To in cortile e finì a terra.

"Mi dispiace novellino."disse To "Ma dovevo picchiarti.

Soltanto in questo modo potevo risollevarmi un po' il morale."

Er si asciugò il sangue.

"Devi capirlo."disse Ne "La sua sorellina è rimasta ferita sotto e macerie.

Beh cerca di non prendertela troppo."

"Per quanto mi riguarda,non è certo per mia scelta che combatto."disse Er.

To tornò indietro,lo afferrò per la giacca,lo alzò e lo atterrò con un altro pugno.

An era a guardare da una finestra.

Poco dopo la ragazza gli arrivò vicino "Una chiamata d'emergenza.

Io ti precedo alla base."

An corse via.

Una sirena suonò improvvisamente.

"Attenzione è stato dichiarato lo stato di emergenza straordinaria."disse la voce femminile "Vi preghiamo di raggiungere i rifugi il più presto possibile."

Un essere volava sopra il mare.

Era una creatura allungata simile ad un serpente,di colore rosso,la testa era a cupola con delle punte sui lati e sulla parte superiore della testa,mentre sotto c'era una sfera rossa con accanto delle zampe nere da ragno e due cerchi gialli sulla cupola simili a due occhi,con dentro due cerchi neri.

"Ricevo le immagini dell'obbiettivo."disse la voce femminile nella stanza degli ologrammi"Ha varcato i confini delle acqua territoriali."

"Bene,tutti ai posti di allerta di primo grado."disse l'uomo con i capelli grigi che era in piedi sulla parte più alta dei ripiani di metallo.

Sul ripiano di sotto c'erano sia Ju che Cla.

I palazzi furono fatti entrare sotto terra.

"Blocco centrale,blocchi dal primo al settimo,rientro completato."disse la voce femminile"L'indice di operatività anti-area è al 48%."

"Per quanto riguarda i civili,com'è la situazione?"disse Ju.

"Ci è stato comunicato che l'evacuazione è stata completata."disse uno ai comandi.

In una stanza di metallo c'erano delle persone che erano seduti su dei tappeti a terra,buona parte erano studenti.

"Gli alunni delle scuole elementari e medie,si raggruppino per classi."disse la voce femminile.

Ne riprendeva stando seduto su un tappetino con To vicino "Ci risiamo anche questa volta,mandano scritte!

Stanno controllando le informazioni.

Non vogliono far vedere assolutamente nulla a noi civili.

Eppure è un evento così straordinario."

L'essere passò sopra un faro e poi sopra ai boschi.

"Il quarto inviato."disse Ju guardando l'immagine sul video "Proprio mentre il comandante è assente.

Non me l'aspettavo così presto."

"Prima abbiamo avuto un vuoto di 15 anni,questa volta sono trascorse soltanto 2 settimane."disse uno ai comandi.

"Loro non pensano ai nostri problemi,un atteggiamento che le donne detestano."disse Ju e dei lanciamissili sulle colline,più delle mitragliatrici attaccate a dei rettangoli di metallo appesi ad un filo, aprirono il fuoco.

"Che spreco di denaro pubblico."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"La commissione richiede di mobilitare di nuovo l'Evangelion."disse uno di comandi.

"Quanto sono noiosi."disse Ju"L'avrei fatto anche se non l'avessero chiesto loro."

La capsula fu inserita nel robot.

"Perché sono salito di nuovo a bordo?"pensò Er "Anche se non c'è mio padre.

Anche se sono stato picchiato."

Le esplosioni fecero tremare la struttura dove c'erano Ne e To.

"Senti,ci sarebbe una cosa di cui dovrei parlarti."disse Ne.

"E di cosa?"disse To.

"Non posso dirtelo qui."disse Ne.

"Va bene,ho capito."disse To.

I due si alzarono e andarono da quella con le due ciocche.

"Ehi,capoclasse?"disse To.

"Cosa c'è?"disse la ragazza,che era seduta su un tappeto con l'amica.

"Io e Ne andiamo un attimo al gabinetto."disse To.

"Adesso?"disse la ragazza "Non potevate pensarci prima invece?"

I due andarono al bagno.

"Beh,e allora?"disse To.

"Voglio vederla almeno per un volta prima di morire."disse Ne.

"La battaglia quassù?"disse To.

"Dobbiamo sbrigarci,temo che ormai il nemico stia per arrivare."disse Ne.

"Ah,Ne,sei incredibile."disse To.

"Per me questa potrebbe anche essere l'ultima occasione."disse lui "Dai ti prego,aiutami

ad aprire l'uscita del del rifugio."

"Ma se vai la fuori finirai ucciso?"disse To.

"Non siamo al sicuro neanche qui se è per questo."disse Ne "Se devo morire,voglio farlo guardando la battaglia."

"Che tonto."disse To"Per cosa credi che esista la N.E.R.V.?"

"Lo sai qual'è la macchina da combattimento della N.E.R.V?"disse Ne "È il robot pilotato dal nostro nuovo compagno di classe.

È stato lui a difenderci quella volta,ma tu l'hai picchiato in quella maniera e per due volte.

Se per caso dovesse decidere di non salire più a bordo del robot finiremo tutti uccisi.

To,non credi di avere l'obbligo di assistere alla sua battaglia?"

"Ho capito."disse To "Certo che quando ti metti qualcosa in testa è impossibile farti cambiare idea."

Ne ridacchiò.

"Er,sei pronto per il lancio?"disse Ju.

"Si."disse lui.

"Ricorda,dopo aver neutralizzato lo scudo del nemico dovrai aprire il fuoco come ti è stato insegnato."disse Cla"Andrà tutto bene vedrai."

"Si."disse Er.

"LANCIARE!"disse Ju e il robot fu spedito il superficie.

I due ragazzi arrivarono in cima ad una collina e osservarono la città.

Il serpente enorme toccò terra,sollevando la testa.

"Fantastico!"disse Ne mentre registrava con la videocamera "Quanto ho aspettato questo momento."

Il robot entrò dentro un palazzo vuoto che aprì la parte davanti.

"Eccolo."disse Ne.

"Prendi la mira e spara."si ripeteva nella mente Er.

"Segui la strategia che abbiamo usato,capito?"disse Ju.

"Capito."disse lui che mosse il robot facendo fuoco sull'essere e sollevando un'enorme polverone.

"Fermò,il nemico è coperto dal fumo!"disse Ju.

Dei tentacoli di luce viola uscirono dai lati della testa del mostro e colpirono la punta del fucile tagliandolo in due e facendo cadere il robot a terra e tagliando in due il palazzo da cui era uscito.

"Che succede?"disse To "È già stato sconfitto?"

"No,è a posto."disse Ne che riprendeva.

"Ti serve un fucile di riserva."disse Ju e la parte frontale di un palazzo si aprì rivelando una seconda arma.

"Prendilo!"disse Ju "Er!"

"Accidenti,forse sente davvero l'effetto dei tuoi pugni!"disse Ne.

"E STA UN PO' ZITTO!"urlò To.

L'essere era davanti al robot che non si rialzava,poi evitò un tentacolo che fece un'enorme taglio sulla strada,poi si allontanò,mentre i tentacoli tagliavano in due i palazzi più piccoli.

Il robot fu scagliato a terra contro un palazzo,poi i tentacoli tagliarono in molti pezzi un altro edificio e il robot ci fu scagliato contro,mentre i pezzi cadevano.

Il cavo sulla schiena si era spezzato ed era iniziato un conto alla rovescia di 5 minuti.

"Il cavo è reciso!"disse uno ai comandi "L'EVA è ora alimentato da batterie interne."

"Autonomia rimasta 4 minuti e 53 secondi."disse una donna ai comandi,mentre Ju guardava il conto alla rovescia spaventata.

Il robot si rialzò,un tentacolo gli prese la gamba e lo fece strusciare a terra,poi lo sollevò e lo lanciò verso la collina.

"CI STA VENENDO ADDOSSO!"urlò To e il robot si schiantò sulla collina.

Er dentro era svenuto.

"Er stai bene?"disse Ju preoccupata "ER!

Entità dei danni?"

"Niente di grave,tutti i sistemi sono operativi."disse un uomo ai comandi.

Er si riprese e vide che la mano del robot aveva quasi schiacciato i 2.

Sui video della base apparvero 2 immagini dei 2 studenti.

"Sono due compagni di classe di Er."disse Ju.

"Perché si trovano li?"disse Cla.

L'essere volò verso il robot e lanciò i tentacoli,ma lui ne afferrò uno con la mano sinistra prendendo la scossa.

"Ma come mai non combatte?"disse To.

"Forse perché noi due ci troviamo qui."disse Ne "Così non si può muovere liberamente!"

"Unità 0.1.,autonomia rimasta 3 minuti e 30 secondi."disse la voce femminile.

"Er,fai entrare quei due nel robot."disse Ju "Dopo averli tratti in salvo ritirati.

Riprenderai dopo il combattimento."

"Non è possibile far entrare dei civili nella capsula dell'EVA senza avere un permesso!"disse Cla.

"Il permesso lo do io."disse Ju con le bracia incrociate.

"Questo va oltre i tuoi poteri,capitano!"disse Cla.

"Unità 0. rimasta 3 minuti."disse la voce femminile.

"Bloccate l'EVA nella sua attuale posizione e fate espellere subito la capsula."disse Ju"Sbrigatevi."

La capsula fu fatta uscire.

"VOI DUE!"disse la voce di Ju dal robot "Salite a bordo,muovetevi."

I due salirono e il liquido iniziò a salire.

"Ma che cos'è?"disse Ne "Acqua?

La videocamera!"

I due iniziarono a respirare sotto l'acqua e poi il liquido divenne completamente trasparente ed i due videro Er ai posti di comando.

"Disturbi nel sistema nervoso."disse la voce femminile.

"Ora l'EVA contiene 2 estranei."disse Cla "Sono loro ad interferire con gli impulsi nervosi."

La mano del robot aveva perso la corazza che rivelava una pelle biancastra,poi lui tirò il tentacolo verso l'alto e poi verso il basso,scagliando via il mostro.

"RITIRATI,ER!"urlò Ju e il robot si rialzò.

Er sembrava svenuto.

"Usa la rampa 34 per il rientro."disse Ju.

"Novellino,stanno dicendo di ritirarti."disse To.

"Non devo fuggire."disse Er e dalla spalla destra del robot uscì un coltello che emanava luce dalla lama.

"ER,ESEGUI GLI ORDINI,RITIRATI!"urlò Ju.

Rimaneva solo un minuto,così Er urlò e il robot corse verso l'essere strisciando contro la montagna.

"Che stupido."disse Ju.

I 2 tentacoli trafissero la pancia del robot che però infilò il coltello nella sfera rossa del mostro,trafiggendola,mentre Er continuava ad urlare.

Dalla sfera uscirono delle scintille mentre Er urlava a squarcia gola.

"Unità 0.2. autonomia rimasta 30 secondi."disse la donna ai comandi.

Il conto alla rovescia arrivò a zero,mentre la donna contava i numeri che diminuivano e la sfera dell'essere si spense,facendo uscire la sua anima.

Sia il robot che l'essere rimasero bloccati,mentre il sole tramontava.

"EVA 0.1. autonomia terminata."disse la ragazza ai comandi.

"L'obbiettivo non emette più alcun segnale."disse la donna ai comandi.

Er piangeva dentro la sala comandi.

Il giorno dopo pioveva ed An era a guardare la finestra in classe,seduta al banco.

To era al banco e Ne faceva ricerche al computer portatile.

"Ah,con oggi sono già 3 giorni."disse To.

"Da quando ci hanno dato quella strigliata tremenda?"disse Ne.

"No,dall'ultima volta che è venuto a scuola."disse To.

"Di chi stai parlando?"disse Ne.

"Del novellino,parlo del novellino."disse To girandosi "Chissà che cosa gli sarà successo?"

"Sei preoccupato per lui?"disse Ne.

"Ma,no,non in particolar modo."disse To.

"Fai tanto lo scontroso e poi ti preoccupi per gli altri."disse Ne "Se gli avessi chiesto scusa quando ne avevi l'occasione ti saresti risparmiato tre giorni di questa sofferenza."

Ne prese un foglio "Guarda.

Qui c'è i suo numero di telefono.

Se sei preoccupato per lui chiamalo."

To andò al telefono all'entrata della scuola,ma poi lasciò perdere.


	4. EVANGELION:FUGA SOTTO LA PIOGGIA

FUGA SOTTO LA PIOGGIA

Sulla città fortezza pioveva.

La sveglia suonò e Ju la spense con il il piede,poi andò in bagno e si lavò i denti pensando "Non vorrà saltare la scuola anche oggi."

Davanti alla porta di Er c'era un cuore con sopra delle scritte.

"Er,alzati."disse lei che bussò alla porta "Perché insisti ad assentarti da scuola?

L'unità 0.1. è stata completamente riparata.

Come pilota pensi di continuare con questo atteggiamento?

Er?"

Lei apri la porta e trovò la stanza vuota con una lettera sul tavolo accanto al tesserino.

"È scappato."disse lei con uno sguardo triste "C'era da aspettarselo."

Lei si mise la giacca rossa,i pantaloni corti e la maglietta bianca.

Suonarono al campanello e lei andò ad aprire "Er,sei tu?"

Trovò davanti To e Ne che la salutarono.

"Siamo To e Ne."disse Ne "Due compagni di scuola di Er."

"To e Ne hai detto?"disse Ju.

"Esatto."dissero i due.

"Io sono To."disse To.

"Sbaglio o voi due siete entrati nel robot dello 0.1.?"disse Ju.

"Esatto,ci scusi per tutti i problemi che abbiamo causato."disse To che chinò la testa"Noi ci stavamo preoccupando per Er.

Da quel giorno non è più venuto a scuola e così abbiamo pensato di passare a trovarlo."

"Er in questo momento si trova al centro di addestramento della N.E.R.V."disse lei.

"Ah,capisco."disse T.

"Ah questi sono i compiti che si erano accumulati sul suo banco."disse Ne prendendo dei fogli.

"Ah,non dovevate scomodarvi tanto."disse lei.

"Di nulla."disse Ne"Ci scusi lei per il disturbo."

"Beh,porga i nostri saluti ad Er."disse To.

"Ma certo,non mancherò."disse lei "Ciao."

Ju chiuse la porta.

"Questo è uno sviluppo del tutto inaspettato."disse Ne.

"È una ragazza veramente stupenda."disse To "Ci credo che faceva la modella."

Ju si innervosì e dopo che i 2 si furono allontanati diede un calcio alla porta "ER SEI UNO STUPIDO!

Stupido."

Ju guardò a terra in silenzio.

Er era su un treno sotto la pioggia e ci rimase tutto il giorno,fino a sera,al capolinea.

"Vi ringraziamo per esservi serviti della linea 7 per i vostri spostamenti."disse una voce"Con la fermata alla qui presente stazione il treno.

I passeggeri sono pregati di scendere dal treno."

Lui alzò la testa "Dovrei tornare."

Er iniziò a camminare per la città con le cuffie alle orecchie e poi andò al cinema dove parlavano del meteorite caduto in Antartide.

Er si mise a dormire sulla panchina.

All'alba del giorno successivo lui camminò per la città,poi si diresse su una collinetta.

Ju era nel letto sveglia e andò a controllare nella camera "Stupido."

Er osservava la città dalla collina e si sedette sul bordo di uno strapiombo.

An era su un letto che aveva un placca di metallo che ci si muoveva sopra.

Cla era seduta ad un tavolo con dei computer in una stanza di metallo verde chiaro con il pavimento ad ettagono e diversi schermi sulle pareti.

"Ha solo 14 anni."disse Ju "Il destino dell'umanità è troppo gravoso per lui,in fondo."

"Ma noi non possiamo evitare in nessun modo di far pilotare gli EVA da ragazzini 14 anni."disse Cla.

Delle linee di luce rossa orizzontale erano sulla testa di An.

"Beh,allora ti ha più contattato Er?"disse Cla"Ancora nulla?"

"Ancora nulla."disse Ju "E temo proprio che non tornerà mai più."

"Tu cosa vuoi fare?"disse Cla.

"Un bel niente."disse Ju "Anzi per lui sarebbe meglio se non tornasse..."

"Perché?"disse Cla.

"Vedi,dopo l'ultimo combattimento..."disse Ju.

FLASHBACK

In una stanza di metallo verde c'era un panchina con sopra Er in tuta aderente azzurra e davanti a lui c'era Ju.

"Si può sapere perché hai ignorato i miei ordini?"disse Ju.

"Io...mi dispiace."disse Er.

"Sono io il responsabile delle tue operazioni o sbaglio?"disse Ju"Tu hai il dovere di obbedire a qualsiasi mio ordine,Er.

Lo capisci?"

"Si."disse Er.

"Fai in modo che non si ripeta."disse Ju.

"Si."disse Er.

"Oh insomma!"disse Ju che lo guardò "Ma hai capito quello che ti sto dicendo?"

"Si."disse Er.

"Stammi bene a sentire,credi di poter liquidare tutto ripetendo indistintamente a tutto sempre e solo si?"disse Ju.

"Non potremmo lasciar perdere adesso?"disse Er "In fondo abbiamo vinto lo stesso.

Non è abbastanza?"

Ju gli si avvicinò e mise le mai sui fianchi "Per te sarà anche comodo fare tutto quello che gli altri sembrano chiederti però salendo a bordo dell'EVA con questo spirito prima o poi finirai ucciso!"

"Se è per questo non mi importa."disse Er.

"Se per caso pensi che io ti lodi per questa tua brillante risoluzione stai facendo un grosso errore,Er Ye."disse Ju.

"Non è questo il punto."disse Er "Tanto solo io posso salire a bordo,giusto?

Salirò a bordo."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ho capito."disse Cla.

"Se per quel ragazzo salire a bordo dell'EVA è solo una sofferenza è meglio che non lo faccia più."disse Ju "Altrimenti finirà ucciso."

"Però noi abbiamo bisogno di piloti quattordicenni,altrimenti l'Eva non funziona se non si parte da quell'età."disse Cla"Quindi a te interessa se vive o meno,giusto?"

Ju abbassò la testa "Si."

Ne era in un bosco e vide Er "Ehi,ma è il novellino.

ER!"

La notte seguente i due erano davanti ad una tenda,seduti su dei sacchi e davanti a loro c'era del cibo che si cuoceva al fuoco.

"To è molto dispiaciuto per averti picchiato."disse Ne "La sorella gli ha fatto una bella ramanzina.

Gli ha detto che se siamo salvi è solo per merito di quel robot.

Una bella figura farsi rimproverare da una bambina dei primi anni delle elementari,no?

Io sto bene la notte,almeno le cicale fanno un po' di silenzio.

Una volta mi piacevano,ma in questi anni non fanno che moltiplicarsi."

"L'ecosistema si sta ripristinando."disse Er "Me l'ha detto la signorina Fu."

"Mhm...la signorina Fu."disse Ne "Tu non puoi sapere quanto io ti invidi,vivi insieme ad una donna così bella,un'ex modella e sei anche il pilota di quel gigantesco Evangelion.

Ah...come vorrei pilotare una volta l'Evalngelion e fargli fare tutto quello che mi pare."

"Ti conviene rinunciare,invece."disse Er "Perché faresti preoccupare tua madre."

"Eh?"disse Ne "Oh,se è per questo non c'è problema perché io non ce l'ho affatto una madre."

Er spalancò gli occhi.

"Proprio come te Er."disse Ne"Mangi qualcosa?"

"Certo."disse Er "Queste cose le fai spesso?"

"Ogni tanto."disse Ne.

"Ti eserciti per essere pronto in caso di guerriglia?"disse Er.

"E che potrei fare in caso di guerriglia?"disse lui "Lo faccio perché mi piace tutto qui."

La mattina seguente degli uomini in giacca e cravatta circondarono la tend uscirono.

"Sei Er Ye,vero?"disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Si."disse lui.

"Siamo del reparto servizi di sicurezza della N.E.R.V."disse l'uomo "In applicazione dell'articolo 8 sull'ordine pubblico ti dobbiamo condurre al quartier generale,sei pronto?"

"Si."disse Er che andò con loro.

Tempo dopo Ne era a scuola con To.  
"MA COME HAI POTUTO RESTARE LI A GUARDARE SENZA FARE NIENTE?"disse To.

"Parlare è facile,ma quelli erano dei servizi di sicurezza del N.E.R.V."disse Ne "Dei professionisti."

"E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?!"disse To"Ci sono occasioni in cui un uomo deve mostrare gli attributi!"

"Hai sentito?"disse una ragazza.

"Maniaci!"disse la seconda.

"Pervertiti?"disse la terza.

"È da sciocchi iniziare uno scontro perso in partenza."disse Ne "E poi non avevo diritto di immischiarmi."

Er era in una stanza buia,con le pareti di metallo e la scritta rossa N.E.R.V.

Si aprì una porta e Ju "È da un po' che non ci vediamo."

"Si."disse Er.

"In questi giorni sei riuscito a tirarti un po' su?"disse Ju.

"Non saprei."disse Er.

"Pensi di salire a bordo oppure no?"disse Ju.

"Non mi rimprovera?"disse Er "Per essere scappato da casa?

Ma no,certo.

Lei è pur sempre un'estranea.

Se io mi rifiutassi di salire a bordo come farete con l'unità 0.1.?"

"Credo che la piloterebbe An."disse Ju "Allora,salirai a bordo?"

"Non mi sembra fattibile lasciare tutto sulle spalle di An."disse Eren "Non si preoccupi,salirò a bordo."

"Non vorresti doverlo fare?"disse Ju.

"No,è naturale."disse Er "Io non sono tagliato per una cosa del genere.

Però lei,An,Cla..."

"Adesso basta!"disse Ju "Cosa centrano gli altri ora?

Se non vuoi farlo,vattene pure via da qui.

Dimenticati dell'EVA e di tutti noi e ritorna alla vita che facevi prima!

Non sopporterei che tu salissi a bordo con un simile stato d'animo."

Lei uscì dalla stanza e la porta si chiuse.

Ik,Cla e An erano su un pavimento mobile.

"A quanto pare il terzo figlio lascerà la città domani stesso."disse Cla.  
"Riconfigurate lo 0.1. per An."disse Ik "Stando a quanto scritto nel rapporto della M.A.R.D.U.K. il quarto figlio non è ancora stato trovato."

"E questo vuol dire che ora non abbiamo nemmeno un pilota di riserva."disse Cla.

La tessera di Er fu timbrata con la scritta "Rimosso."

"Scusi."disse Er ad un uomo in giacca e cravatta "Dove potrei trovare la signorina Fu,vorrei salutarla."

"Non sono tenuto a dirti niente."disse lui "Adesso non fai più parte della N.E.R.V."

Lui fu portato in macchina alla stazione.

"Er dimentichi questa."disse Ne che gli tirò uno zainetto.

Er vide Ne e To.

"Scusate,potreste aspettare un attimo?"disse Er.

"5 minuti."disse la guardia.

Er si avvicinò "Vi ringrazio."

"Su,To,avanti parla."disse Ne che gli diede una spinta.

"Mi dispiace per averti colpito per ben 2 volte."disse To "Picchiami tu adesso."

"No,non posso farlo."disse Er.

"Ti prego."disse lui "Se non lo farai non potrò darmi pace."

"Sono cambiato."disse Er.

"Lui è un tipo molto introverso,quindi,visto che servirà a soddisfarlo,perché non lo picchi?"disse Ne.

"Però..."disse Er.

"Fa presto."disse To"Non hai molto tempo,no?"

"Va bene,ma un pugno solo."disse Er che posò la valigia a terra.

"Sono pronto."disse To.

Er sferrò il pugno.

"ASPETTA!"disse To e Er si fermò "Non essere clemente."

Er gli diede un pugno al viso.

"Ahia."disse Ne.

"Grazie."disse To.

"Come avete fatto a trovarmi?"disse Er.  
"Sesto senso,direi."disse Ne "Probabilmente lo abbiamo sviluppato a forza di salutare decine di compagne di classe."

"Ora che te ne vai tu,prima o poi anche noi saremo costretti a lasciare questa città."disse To "Non ci rimane altra alternativa,ma d'altro canto non possiamo biasimarti per la tua scelta.

E non devi preoccuparti Er,se qualcuno dovesse parlare male di te,ci penserò io a sistemarlo a dovere.

Su non fare quella faccia da funerale.

Auguri e stai su."

"Io..."disse Er,ma una delle guardie gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"È ora."disse uno degli uomini.

Er prese la borsa e salì delle scale con le guardie dietro di se.

I 2 lo videro salire le scale e sparire con le guardie,ma poco dopo lui tornò indietro e venne trattenuto.

"SAREI IO A DOVER ESSERE PICCHIATO!"disse Er "IO...SONO DIVENTATO UN MESCHINO...UN CODARDO!

UN'IPOCRITA!

UN VIGLIACCO!"

Er fu portato via.

Nella stanza del robot c'erano Ju e Cla che camminavano sul ponte di metallo.

"Se n'è andato."disse Cla"Sei soddisfatta."

Ju si fermò "È proprio il dilemma del porcospino.

Più si avvicina al prossimo e più lo ferisce.

Adesso capisco.

Quel ragazzo…quel ragazzo non conosce altro modo per comunicare il suo stato d'animo."

Un treno rosso arrivò sul binario 2 della stazione e Er lo guardò.

Nella mente di Er risuonò la voce di Ju "Fatti forza."

In quel momento arrivò la macchina di Ju e lei scese,ma il treno andò via.

Accanto,su una panchina c'erano To e Ne.

"Ehi,guarda."disse Ne "È la bellezza dell'altro giorno."

Ju restò a guardare il treno e poi chiuse gli occhi,successivamente guardò la stazione e vide Er che era fermo con la valigia in mano.

I 2 si guardarono.

"Beh,eccomi a casa."disse Er.

"Ben tornato."disse Ju.


	5. EVANGELION:AN,AL DI LÀ DEL CUORE

AN,AL DI LA DEL CUORE

In una grossa stanza c'era un robot fatto da placche arancioni e veniva tenuto fermo con delle placche sulle spalle e sugli avambracci.

"Procedere all'attivazione."disse Ik.

"Collegare tutti i circuiti all'alimentazione principale."disse Cla.

"Alimentazione inserita."disse la donna ai comandi "Iniziò procedura di attivazione."

La stanza dove erano aveva la luce arancione e c'erano molti computer.

"Tensione elettrica prossima al punto critico."disse la donna e dei rettangoli neri su uno schermi iniziarono a diventare verdi "Ancora 05.

02.

Raggiunto."

"Passare alla seconda fase di attivazione."disse la donna "Procedere alla connessione con il pilota.

Inizio seconda fase.

Connessioni sinaptiche con il pilota."

"Circuiti in funzione."disse un uomo.

"Connessione di base operativa."disse una donna.

Dietro Ik c'era anche quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Forza motrice trasmessa ai muscoli brachiali in funzione in entrambe le braccia."disse un uomo "Nessun problema nei collegamenti nervosi."

"Controllo,nessun problema fino a 2500."disse una donna.

Il robot sollevò la testa.

"Prepararsi per il terzo stadio di connessione."disse Cla.

Improvvisamente i rettangoli verdi divennero rossi.

"Gli impulsi defluiscono."disse la donna.

Il robot iniziò a tirare in avanti.

"Anomalie della terza fase."disse un uomo "Gravi disturbi nel sistema nervoso."

"Sospendere la connessione."disse Cla "Interrompere i circuiti fino al sesto."

"Impossibile,si segnali non vengono accettati."disse la donna con i capelli neri a mezzo collo e il robot continuò a tirare.

Le placche sulle spalle si staccarono dal muro e lo stesso quelle sugli avambracci.

Il robot vece dei movimenti scoordinati e poi si mise le mani sulla testa.

"L'unità 0.0. è fuori controllo."disse la donna ai comandi.

"L'esperimento è sospeso!"disse Ik"Staccate l'alimentazione!"

Un uomo ruppe con la mano un vetro e tirò una leva staccando il cavo dalla schiena.

"35 secondi all'arresto."disse un uomo.

Il robot si appoggiò alla parete con la mano destra e mise la sinistra sulla testa,poi iniziò a tirare pugni contro il vetro danneggiando sia la parete che il vetro che stava per frantumarsi.

Ik rimaneva impassibile.

"Stia indietro è pericoloso!"disse Cla.

Il robot si mise le mani sulla testa piegandosi in avanti.

La placca sulle spalle esplose.

"Sta per inserirsi l'auto espulsione!"disse la donna con i capelli neri a mezzo collo.

"Dannazione!"disse Ik.

Il cilindro fu scagliato fuori da dei propulsori,sbatté sul soffitto e andò verso un angolo.

"Spegnete i propulsori,presto!"disse Cla e l'oggetto cadde a terra.

"AN!"urlò Ik.

Si aprirono delle piccole fessure sulle pareti che coprirono le basi del robot di una sostanza rossa che si solidificò,poi il conto alla rovescia terminò e la macchina restò immobile.

Ik corse verso il portellone del cilindro e toccò la maniglia che gli ustionò le mani.

Lui si allontanò e perse gli occhiali,poi la toccò ancora e iniziò a tirare,girò la leva e aprì il portellone,facendo uscire il liquido.

"An,stai bene?"disse lui.

An era seduta al posto di comando,senza le bende,con una tuta aderente bianca,con le braccia nere,con i guanti bianchi e con diverse placche che la componevano.

An alzò la testa.

"Meno male."disse Ik.

Delle gru iniziarono a trapanare la sostanza resa solida.

"An,14 anni,prima figlia ad essere reclutata."disse Claire "È il primo soggetto indicato dal rapporto M.A.R.D.U.K.

Pilota designata dell'unità prototipo Evangelion 0.0.

Sul suo curriculum non ci sono notizie del suo passato.

I suoi primi anni nell'agenzia rimangono avvolti nel segreto più totale.

I dati relativi sono stati tutti cancellati."

"Che cos'ha causato l'incidente nell'ultimo esperimento?"disse Ju.

"Non lo abbiamo determinato con certezza."disse Cla "Però sospettiamo che l'insuccesso sia da attribuire principalmente all'instabilità psicologica del pilota."

"Instabilità psicologia?"disse Ju "Ma chi?

Lei?"

"Già."disse Cla "Nell'esperimento è stata molto più instabile di quanto non ci aspettassimo.

"E qual'è stato il motivo?"disse Ju.

"Non saprei."disse Cla"Però forse lei ha..."

"Ti è venuto in mente qualcosa?"disse Ju.

"No,non può essere."disse Cla.

Nella zona dove era caduto il robot c'erano gli alberi completamente spezzati e c'era un campo base formato da diversi edifici e tende dove le due avevano parlato.

"La demolizione del blocco D-3 è terminata."disse la voce meccanica femminile "Vi preghiamo di inviare tutti i dati raccolti al reparto della sezione ingegneria."

Il corpo dell'angelo era stato messo in un'enorme capannone e c'erano delle gru che sostenevano dei ponti.

Er era nel capannone e aveva un casco da operaio.

"Così,sarebbero questi i nostri nemici,vero?"disse Er.

"Vediamo."disse Cla che guardò dei fogli su un'impalcatura "Ah grazie."

"Hai scoperto nulla di nuovo?"disse Ju.

Su un computer apparve la scritta 601.

"Ma questo cos'è?"disse June.

"Un numero di codice che significa indecifrabile."disse Cla.

"Insomma sappiamo che gli angeli hanno caratteristiche esattamente uguali alla luce."disse lei.

"Non hai trovato la sua fonte d'energia?"disse Ju.

"Si,qualcosa di simile,ma il suo principio di funzionamento è del tutto sconosciuto."disse lei.

"Ci sono cose che sfuggono alla nostra comprensione."disse Ju.

"In fondo questo mondo è pieno di misteri."disse Cla "Guarda,questa è la struttura ondulatoria relativa al nostro angelo."

Ju si sporse in avanti "Fa vedere.

Ma questo..."

"Esatto."disse Cla"La disposizione e le coordinate dei segnali coincidono con quelli del DNA umano al 99.89%."

"Al 99.89%."disse Ju.

"Ed ecco un altro mistero che ci dimostra quanto siano limitatele nostre conoscenze."disse Cla.

Un pezzo di angelo,che emanava energia era su un'impalcatura e veniva tirato giù davanti al padre di Er e a quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Questo è il nucleo."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"E il resto?"disse Ik.

"Si sta dissolvendo in luce." disse un operaio "Si sta degradando molto rapidamente.

Temo non sia utilizzabile."

"Non importa,a me non serve altro."disse Ik e Er vide le ustioni sulle mani.

Ju e Cla lo guardarono.

"Cosa succede?"disse Ju.

Lui si voltò verso si loro "Ah...niente.

Io non..."

"Avanti parla,quella non è la faccia di uno a cui non è successo niente."disse Ju "La tua espressione dice : "Preoccupatevi per me.

Prestatemi attenzione"."

"Beh,mio padre ha i palmi delle mani come ustionate e allora..."disse Er.

"Ustionate?"disse Ju.

"Mi stavo chiedendo che cosa gli fosse successo."disse Er.

"Delle ustioni..."disse Ju "Ne sai qualcosa?"

"È successo questa mattina presto."disse Cla "In un esperimento di attivazione lo 0.0. andò fuori controllo.

Ne hai sentito parlare?"

"Si."disse Er.

"Saprai che la ragazza che lo pilotava è rimasta bloccata dentro."disse Cla.

"Quella ragazza era...An."disse Er.

"Il comandante Ik corse ad aiutarla e usano tutte le sue forze riuscì a sbloccare il boccaporto che si era arroventato."disse Cla.

"Mio padre ha..."disse Er.

"È stato proprio allora che si è procurato quelle ustioni."disse Cla.

Nella scuola di Er tutte le femmine erano in costume e dentro o intorno alla piscina.

An era in costume,in disparte,seduta e appoggiata ad una rete.

Er era in un campo di bascket,seduto ai lati con i compagni.

"Ehi,i ragazzi ci stanno guardando."disse una ragazza.

"MANIACI!"disse un'altra.

"Ah,che belle tettine che hanno."disse Ne.

"Che strano sguardo che ha To."disse una.

Tutte insieme chiamarono "ER!"

Er guardava An.

"Ehi,signorino."disse To "Che stai fissando con tanta attenzione?"

"Nulla in particolare."disse Er.

"Forse la tua An."disse Ne "Indovinato?"

"Ti...ti sbagli."disse Er.

"Oh,no...non sei per niente convincente."disse Ne "No."

"Le tettine di An."disse To "Le cosce di An e An ha un gran..."

"...bel culetto."dissero insieme.

"Vi ho già detto che non è come pensate."disse Er.

"Allora così che stavi guardando?"disse Ne.

"E non credere di poterci ingannare."disse To.

"Mi stavo chiedendo,perché lei è sempre così sola?"disse Er.

"Beh,ora che mi ci fai pensare non si è fatta neanche un amico da quando si è trasferita qui al primo anno."disse To.

"Non so perché,ma è sempre stata piuttosto fredda."disse Er.

"Sarà perché ha un pessimo carattere."disse To.

I 3 corsero.

"Visto che siete entrambi piloti di Evanglion dovresti essere tu quello che la conosce meglio."disse Ne.

"Già,giusto."disse To.

Er si fermò "È che noi...non parliamo molto.

Lei è troppo chiusa."

Il robot giallo era messo dentro la stessa stanza di quello con il rivestimento viola e metà dei loro corpi era nel liquido.

"Nessun problema negli ultimi test armonici di sincronia."disse la donna "Tutti i parametri sono regolari.

Trasmettere i risultati a Balt."

An stava per entrare nella capsula sulla schiena del robot e Er vide Ik che si avvicinava e lei gli parlava con un viso allegro.

"Condizione delle barriere proteiche normale."disse la donna con i capelli corti "Nessun problema in nessuna parte dell'Eva.

1050 minuti al prossimo esperimento di attivazione."

Er era scosso nel vedere questa scena.

La sera seguente Cla era a cena con Ju e Er metteva una sostanza nei piatti.

"Che cos'è questo?"disse Cla.

"È Ca."disse Ju bevendo da una lattina "E poi un'ospite non può lamentarsi."

"Signorina,Ju."disse Er.

"Ah..."disse Ju che tolse un piatto da sopa un recipiente pieno di spaghetti,poi avvicinò il piatto"Ah,versalo qui dentro e abbonda."

"Sta dicendo sul serio?"disse Er.

"Ma certo!"disse lei.

"Sarà..."disse lui che versò "Buon appetito!"

"Il segreto sta nel mettere il minimo indispensabile di acqua calda."disse Ju.

Lei iniziò a mangiare e lo fecero anche gli altri due che si sentirono subito male.

"Il riso al Ca l'ha preparato Ju,vero?"disse Cla.

"Si."disse Er.

"Si capisce?"disse Ju.

"Si,dal sapore."disse Cla furibonda che pensò "Ma come ha fatto se gli ingredienti erano precotti?"

Il pinguino li osservava,poi andò verso la sua ciotola.

"La prossima volta che mi inviti ti pregherei di farlo quando è di turno Er in cucina."disse Cla.

Il pinguino mangiò una parte di ciò che lei gli aveva preparato e svenne.

"Er continuo a pensare che faresti meglio a trasferirti da qualche altra parte."disse Cla"L'influenza della tua rozza coinquilina potrebbe rovinarti per sempre."

"Ah,ormai ci sono abituato."disse Er.

"Esatto,Cla."disse Ju con la lattina di alcolici in mano "Non devi sottovalutare la capacità degli esseri umani di adattarsi ad un nuovo ambiente.

E poi per quanto riguarda un trasferimento..."

Lei agirò la lattina e vide che era vuota "Ah…

Er me ne prenderesti un'altra,per favore?"

"Si."disse Er.

"Le formalità sono una vera seccatura."disse Ju "Se pensi che Er ha ricevuto solo ora la sua carta di sicurezza..."

"AH!"disse Cla che prese la borsa "Me ne stavo per dimenticare.

Er..."

"Di che si tratta?"disse Er.

Cla gli diede una tessera "È il nuovo tesserino di An."

Ju prese la lattina.

"Io non ho più avuto occasione per darglielo."disse Cla "Non potresti passare da lei a portarglielo,prima di passare alla base?"

"Certo."disse Er.

Ju bevve e notò che Er fissava l'immagine "Che cosa ti ha preso,Er?

Perché fissi in quel modo la foto di An?"

"AH!"disse Er "IO..."

"Piccolino non mi dire che..."disse Ju.

"No,no,no."disse Er "Si sbaglia!"

"Ma dai,guarda come sei arrossito!"disse Ju "Ora hai un pretesto ufficiale per andare a casa di An,sei contento?"

Er si mise seduto "Basta!

Non mi prenda in giro!"

Ju ci rise sopra "Ma è troppo divertente!

Perché tu sei così permaloso!"

"Un po' come Ju."disse Claire.

"Stavo pensando che ,anche se siamo entrambi piloti di Evangelion...io non so praticamente nulla di lei."disse Er.

"È una brava ragazza."disse Cla "Anche se ,come tuo padre,non c'è molto portata."

"Non capisco,in cosa non è molto portata?"disse Er.

"Per vivere intendo."disse Cla.

Il giorno dopo Er era andato in una zona dove,sul lato sinistro della strada, c'era un'enorme fila di palazzoni alti 15 piani e lei era all'ultimo piano.

La strada era rotta e piena di crepe,i balconi avevano la parte frontale che cadeva a pezzi,il corridoio era sporco,pieno di crepe e la porta era impolverata,con molte lettere messe nella piccola apertura su di essa.

Er guardò la porta,poi suonò il campanello,ma esso non funzionava,così bussò,poi girò la maniglia e la porta si aprì.

"È permesso?"disse Er che entrò e chiuse la porta "Sono Er."

Il pavimento era pieno di lettere e polvere.

Er avanzò "An,io entro."

Oltre la cucina c'era una stanza da letto,dove c'era un lettino singolo,un mobile,qualche sedia e delle tende davanti alla finestra.

Er trovò la stanza piena di fasciature insanguinate e dei vestiti sul letto.

C'era anche un piccolo frigo sulla parete a sinistra.

Er vide gli occhiali dello zio sul mobile,vicino alle tende,con accanto due agende rosse in orizzontale e una blu un verticale.

Lui si avvicinò e prese gli occhiali "Saranno si An?

No,non può essere."

Lui mise gli occhiali,poi si voltò al suono di una tenda che si muoveva, e vide che An era nel corridoio con addosso solo un asciugamano marrone sulle spalle.

Lei lo guardò.

"Io...ecco io non..."disse Er.

Lei si avvicinò e gli tolse gli occhiali,lui perse l'equilibrio,cadde addosso a lei,la cinghia della borsa si impigliò ad una maniglia del cassetto e quando caddero il cassetto finì a terra con loro.

Dentro c'erano indumenti intimi.

An non era per niente scossa da questo e manteneva un'aria impassibile.

"Ti sposteresti?"disse Eren.

"Ah..."disse Er che si accorse di avere la mano sinistra sul suo seno e si alzò immediatamente "Ma io….scusa..."

An si alzò e andò a mettersi le mutande "Cosa c'è?"

Lei iniziò a vestirsi.

"Ecco,io..."disse Er che era piuttosto scosso "Ecco...il fatto è che...io non sapevo...

Insomma,hanno rinnovato i tesserini e mi hanno chiesto di...di consegnarti quello nuovo."

Lei si mise il vestito che comprendeva una camicia bianca e una gonna verde.

"Sono venuto per questo."disse Er "Io non volevo…"

Lei mise gli occhiali dentro una confezione.

"La signorina Cla si era dimenticata di dartelo e allora...ecco...è la verità!"disse Er"Io ho suonato il campanello,ma tu non mi hai risposto,la porta non era chiusa a chiave e io..."

La porta si chiuse e lui si accorse di essere rimasto solo.

La seguì fino alla base,dove An si accorse che il suo tesserino non funzionava,poi Er usò quello nuovo e le porte di metallo si aprirono verso l'alto e verso il basso.

"Questo è il tuo tesserino nuovo."disse Er "La signorina Cla mi aveva chiesto di dartelo."

Lei lo prese ed entrò nella base,poi le porte si chiusero.

I due erano su un'immensa scala mobile che scendeva verso il basso.

"Scusami per prima."disse Er.

"Per cosa?"disse An.

"Per il casino che ho combinato?"disse Er "E così,nell'esperimento di attivazione è oggi,giusto?

Spero che vada tutto bene.

Senti,tu non hai paura di salire di nuovo a bordo dell'unità 0.0."

"Perché?"disse An.

"Mi hanno detto che hai avuto un incidente nell'ultimo esperimento,ma sembri così tranquilla."disse Er.

"Tu,sei il figlio del comandante Ik,giusto?"disse An.

"Si."disse Er.

"E perché non hai fiducia nel lavoro di tuo padre?"disse An.

"MA COME PERCHÉ?"disse Er "CON UN PADRE DEL GENERE!"

Lei si voltò impassibile e lo guardò con severità.

"Ecco io..."disse Er e lei gli diede uno schiaffo,voltandosi.

An andò in una stanza dove c'erano degli armadietti di metallo,con una panchina rossa in mezzo e si mise la tuta aderente bianca,poi premette un pulsante sul polso e la tuta si strinse fino ad aderire al corpo completamente poi lei pensò a quello che aveva detto lo zio di Er "AN,STAI BENE?

AN?"

Ricordò quello che aveva detto Cla "Il portellone si era bloccato.

Il comandante Ik ha usato tutte le sue forze per girare la manopola arroventata.

È stato proprio allora che si è procurato quelle ustioni."

An era dentro il robot.

"An,mi senti?"disse Ik.

"Si."disse lei.

"Si dia iniziò all'esperimento di attivazione dell'unità 0.0."disse Ik "Procedere con l'esperimento."

"Collegare tutti i circuiti all'alimentazione principale."disse Cla.

"La tensione elettrica,ha raggiunto e superato il punto critico."disse la donna con i capelli neri corti.

"Ricevuto."disse Cla "Seconda fase di connessione,attivare i circuiti.

Onde armoniche e impulsi?"

"Regolari."disse quella ai comandi.

Ju era in un corridoio con una tazza di caffè in mano e Er guardava da una finestrella.

"Nessun segnale anomalo."disse la donna "Demarcazione superata.

Unità 0.0. in funzione."

"Roger."disse An "Passiamo al test di funzionamento sincronizzato."

Sul mare c'era un oggetto.

Quello con i capelli grigi attaccò il telefono "Ik,c'è un oggetto non identificato in avvicinamento.

Temo potrebbe essere il quinto angelo."

"Fine dell'esperimento."disse lui"Tutti ai posti di allerta di massimo grado."

"Non potremmo usare direttamente l'unità 0.0.?"disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"È troppo presto."disse Ik "Lo 0.1.?"

"Possiamo approntarlo in 380 secondi."disse Cla.

"Preparatelo."disse Ik.

"Signorsi."disse Cla.

"An,l'esperimento è terminato."disse Ik "Puoi uscire."

Un trapezoedro lucente con la superficie trasparente ed identica al vetro si avvicinava.

"Preparare l'unità 0.1. al lancio."disse uno nella sala dove c'era l'ologramma "Disinserire il primo gruppo di sicure."

"LANCIARE!"disse Ju e il robot fu mandato nel condotto.

Una parte dell'oggetto iniziò ad illuminarsi.

"REAZIONE AD ALTA ENERGIA ALL'INTERNO DELL'OBBIETTIVO!"disse l'uomo.

"MA ALLORA…!"disse Cla.

"ATTENTO!"urlò Ju.

Il robot uscì in strada,ma l'angelo lanciò il raggio da uno dei suoi spigoli,trapassò il palazzo e colpì il corpo trapassando il petto.

Er urlò a squarcia gola.

"ER NO!"urlò Ju.


	6. EVANGELION:LA BATTAGLIA DECISIVA

LA BATTAGLIA DECISIVA

Il trapezoedro lucente lanciò il raggio, trapassò un palazzo e colpì il robot ed Er urlò.

"FATELO RIENTRARE,PRESTO!"disse Ju.

Il robot fu fatto rientrare e ci fu un esplosione,mentre il palazzo trapassato si fondeva.

"Cessata attività nemica."disse uno ai comandi con i capelli lunghi.

"Le condizioni di Er?"disse Ju.

"È ancora vivo."disse uno con gli occhiali.

"Io vado alla gabbia."disse Ju "Qui pensate a tutto voi."

La piattaforma su cui era Ju si abbassò all'interno del pavimento.

"Onde cerebrali del pilota alterate."disse quello con gli occhiali vedendo un grafico sul computer"Battito cardiaco molto debole."

"Sistema di mantenimento al massimo,procedere alla stimolazione cardiaca."disse Cla.

"Ricevuto."disse quello con gli occhiali e il petto di Er fu scosso.

"Pulso in ripresa."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Espulsione forzata della capsula."disse Cla e il cilindro uscì dalla nuca e fu tirato fuori da un braccio meccanico.

"Fate espellere L.C.E."disse Cla.

"Ricevuto."disse quella con i capelli corti ad un computer.

Dalla casula uscì il liquido.

"AVANTI,APRITE L'ABITACOLO,PRESTO!"disse Ju.

Il cilindro si aprì,un braccio meccanico prese la sedia e la mise su un ponte.

Er era svenuto e perdeva sangue dal naso.

"Er!"disse Ju.

Il trapezoedro si mise su una strada e dalla punta inferiore fece uscire pilastro viola,con delle linee grige,fatte da varie placche,sopra e con una punta fatta da vari raggi laser incrociati e iniziò a trapanare il suolo.

Er era su una barella,in un corridoio di metallo e accanto a lui c'era Ju che si fermò all'entrata.

Er fu messo in una cassa di metallo con un coperchio che la chiuse.

La cassa aveva un "+"azzurro sopra e intorno c'erano vari computer con fili collegati ad essa.

La punta continuava a trivellare.

Una barca corazzata,armata di cannoni si avvicinò alla città,ma l'inviato emise un raggio che distrusse l'oggetto creando una colonna d'acqua.

"Il nemico ha fatto fuoco con l'acceleratore di particelle."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali"Mezzo vaporizzato."

"Procedere."disse Ju.

Da una galleria uscì un treno con dietro un oggetto che era stato ottenuto fondendo 2 carri armati e con sopra un mega cannone al plasma con un filo rosso e uno blu che uscivano da dietro.

L'oggetto fece fuoco,il colpo attraversò il lago,ma lo scudo viola esagonale dell'inviato deviò il colpo,poi l'essere distrusse il mezzo con il raggio,provocando una colonna di energia a croce.

"Cannone automatico completamente distrutto."disse la voce.

"Beh,come mi aspettavo."disse Ju.

"Stando ai dati raccolti si presume che il nemico attacchi automaticamente ogni possibile bersaglio che gli si avvicini oltre una data distanza."disse quello con i capelli lunghi che era in una stanza nera con degli schermi.

Ju era su una poltrona e su soffitto nero c'erano 3 rettangoli viola.

Gli stessi rettangoli erano sul pavimento.

"Quindi se il cannone a particelle accelerate apre il fuoco su qualsiasi cosa entri in quell'area,un attacco ravvicinato sarebbe troppo rischioso per gli EVA."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"E lo scudo del nemico?"disse lei.

"È attivo."disse quello con i capelli lunghi"Ed è così forte che il suo spazio di fase lo rende persino visibile."

"Attacchi condotti con missili a ricerca o con altre armi convenzionali non otterrebbero il ben che minimo risultato."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Un attacco e una difesa strategici."disse lei "Quell'affare è una vera e propria fortezza volante.

E per quanto riguarda la sua posizione?"

"Attualmente l'angelo è nella zona 0,proprio sopra di noi."disse quello con gli occhiali"Un'enorme...pilastro dal diametro di 17 metri e mezzo sta trivellando il suolo per raggiungere il quartier generale della N.E.R.V.

Questa volta il nemico ha intenzione di attaccare direttamente il nostro quartier generale."

"Non ci voleva."disse Ju "Beh,quando si prevede che raggiungerà la base?"

"Alle 0.6. di domani."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Stimiamo che per allora sarà riuscito a perforare le 22 piastre di difesa,raggiungendo così la base."

"Ci restano meno di 10 ore."pensò Ju.

"Lo scudo nemico è entrato in contatto con la prima lastra."disse la voce femminile.

"Quali sono le condizioni dell'unità 0.1.?"disse Ju.

"L'armatura del torace si è fusa completamente fino al terzo strato."disse Cla che era nella stanza immensa dove era la corazza e aveva un bicchiere in mano "Però siamo stati fortunati,l'unità di controllo centrale non ha subito danni."

"Altri 3 secondi e si sarebbe fuso."disse quella con i capelli corti.

"I lavori di riparazione termineranno in 3 ore."disse la voce femminile.

"Ricevuto."disse Ju."L'unità 0.0.?"

"Non dovrebbe esserci nessun problema per attivarla,tuttavia permangono alcuni errori."disse quella con i capelli neri con uno schermo in mano.

"Quindi..."disse Cla.

"Non possiamo usarlo."disse Ju "Le condizioni del pilota dell'unità 0.1.?"

"Non ha riportato alcun danno fisico."disse quello con gli occhiali "Gli impulsi nervosi sono di 0.8. sopra la norma,ma rientrano nel campo di tolleranza."

"Mancano 9 ore e 55 minuti all'arrivo della colonna nemica."disse a voce meccanica.

An era seduta con gli occhiali di Ik sulle gambe.

"La situazione è veramente problematica."disse Ju.

"Intende alzare bandiera bianca?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Per adesso no."disse lei sorridendo "Prima di farlo vorrei tentare una cosetta."

Ju andò in una stanza con il pavimento e il soffitto di metallo grigio,con delle luci circolari ad ogni angolo delle mattonelle e con degli schermi sui lati e sul retro della stanza.

"Far fuoco su grande distanza restando al di fuori del suo raggio d'azione"disse quello con i capelli bianchi,vicino alla scrivania a cui era Ik.

"Esatto,non potendo neutralizzare lo scudo dell'obbiettivo,non ci resta che attaccarlo concentrando il fuoco,su di un singolo punto."disse Ju.

"Qual'è il responso dei Mag?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"2 dei super-computer Mag hanno dato risposta affermativa e uno affermativa condizionale."disse Ju.

"La probabilità di successo è pari a 8,7%."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"La più alta possibile,signore."disse Ju.

"Non rimane alcuna ragione per opporsi."disse Ik "Procedi pure,capitano Fu."

"Signor,si."disse Ju.

"Questo piano è del tutto assurdo."disse Cla che era su una scala mobile con lei "Non è forse vero,direttore operativo Fu?"

"Ti sbagli,non è affatto assurdo."disse Ju "Intanto è realizzabile nelle 9 ore che ci restano ed è quello con le più alte possibilità di riuscita."

"Dici davvero?"disse Cla.

Andarono in una stanza immensa di metallo verde dove vi era un gigantesco fucile bianco.

"Il nostro fucile a positrone non sopporterà mai una potenza del genere."disse Cla"Come pensi di fare?"

"Ah,è già tutto a posto,ne prenderò un altro."disse Ju.

"Ne prenderai un altro?"disse Cla "Vuoi dire."

"Esatto,il prototipo delle forze di autodifesa."disse Ju.

Ju andò in un deposito dove c'era un'immensa cassa di metallo e mostrò un foglio alle persone che ci lavoravano "Stanti le presenti disposizioni,in data odierna la N.E.R.V. requisisce il prototipo di fucile autonomo a positroni dalle ore 15 in punto."

"Ma...ma tutto questo...è semplicemente folle."disse un militare davanti agli scienziati.

"Cercheremo di restituirvi il prototipo nelle stesse condizioni in cui l'abbiamo prelevato."disse Ju"Vi ringrazio fin'ora per la vostra collaborazione.

Tutto a posto,An.

Ora lo puoi prendere."

An era nel robot e sollevò parte del soffitto della costruzione.

"È molto delicato,quindi mi raccomando,fa attenzione."disse Ju.

"Però c'è un fatto."disse quello con gli occhiali "La potenza richiesta per penetrare le difese del nemico è stata calcolata pari a 180 milioni di chilowatt.

Dove pensa di potersi procurare tutta l'energia elettrica necessaria?"

"Non c'è bisogno di chiederlo."disse Ju"Dall'intero stato."

"Annuncio straordinario in tutto il paese."disse una donna alla tv "Ci scusiamo per l'interruzione del programma.

A partire dalle 11.30 di questa sera e fino all'alba di domani ci sarà un blackout in tutto il paese.

Vi preghiamo quindi di collaborare e ci scusiamo per i disagi arrecati."

"La colonna del nemico ha perforato la settima lastra."disse la voce femminile.

Ju era nella struttura della stanza dell'ologramma ed era dietro quello con gli occhiali"Qual'è la condizione della rete energetica?"

"Registriamo un ritardo del 3,3% sul programma,ma riusciremo a completare tutto per le 23."disse l'uomo.

Nelle strade delle città c'erano lunghissime file di fili elettrici che passavano dai palazzi alle strade.

"Il fucile a positroni?"disse Ju.

"Qui alla terza sezione del reparto tecnologico stiamo tutti facendo del nostro meglio per riuscire a ricostruire il fucile."disse disse l'operaio.

"E la nostra difesa?"disse Ju.

"Non ci resta altro da fare che usare uno scudo."disse Cla su un ponte in un'immensa stanza verde con un oggetto con la parte superiore piatta e poi a parte bassa appuntita.

"Sarebbe questo lo scudo?" disse quella con i capelli corti.

"Si,in origine era una navicella spaziale."disse Cla"La navetta S.T.T.O.

La parte inferiore è rinforzata con un rivestimento elettromagnetico.

La seconda sezione ci assicura che potrà resistere al cannone a particelle del nemico per ben 17 secondi."

"Molto bene."disse Ju in sala comandi "E il punto di tiro?"

"Tra la posizione dell'obbiettivo e la conformazione del territorio ,il punto più adatto è questo."disse quello con gli occhiali indicando un ologramma verde.

"Benissimo,allora è deciso."disse Ju "L'operazione avrà inizio a mezza notte in punto."

"Ricevuto."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali.

"L'unico problema rimasto è il pilota."pensò Ju.

La cassa di metallo si aprì.

"Il pilota dell'unità 0.1. ha ripreso conoscenza."disse un uomo che mise giù un telefono "I suoi valori sono nella norma."

"Bene."disse Ju "L'operazione quindi può procedere secondo i piani."

"Ricevuto."disse l'uomo.

I 2 erano in una stanza dalle pareti di metallo verde,con le lampade gialle e degli schermi.

"Ma Er vorrà salire ancora a bordo dell'EVA?"disse Cla dietro di Ju,mentre leggeva dei fogli.

"Procedere con il trasferimento."disse Ju.

Er si svegliò dentro una stanza d'ospedale simile alla precedente.

La porta di metallo si aprì da sinistra a destra e An portò un carrello con sopra il pranzo e una tuta nuova.

"An."disse Er.

"Sono qui per informarti sul programma dell'operazione che avrà inizio oggi stesso a mezza notte."disse An che prese un'agendina dalla tasca sulla parte posteriore del vestito "Ore 17.30.

Entrambi i piloti,An e Er,si presenteranno alle gabbie.

Ore 18.00.

Attivazione degli EVA 0.0. e 0.1.

Ore 18.05.

Lancio.

Ore 18.30.

Arrivo alla base temporanea di Ya.

I piloti resteranno quindi in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni.

L'operazione inizierà al momento del cambio di data."

"Ecco una tuta nuova."disse lei che mise una sacca di plastica sul petto di Er.

Er si mise seduto e le lenzuola gli arrivarono alla vita.

Lui era senza vestiti.

"Sei ancora molto assonnato,non presentarti così."disse An.

Er si accorse di essere nudo e si coprì "Scusami.

È da ieri che non faccio altro che chiederti scusa."

"Il tuo pasto."disse An.

"Grazie."disse Er.

"Entreremo in azione fra 60 minuti."disse An.

"Dovrò davvero salire ancora a bordo dell'Eva?"disse Er.

"Certo,è così."disse lei.

"Io non voglio..."disse Er disperandosi "Tu non hai mai provato quello che ho sopportato io a bordo dell'EVA.

Per questo sei così calma.

Non voglio rivivere una simile esperienza."

"Allora rimani a letto."disse An.

"Come rimani a letto?"disse Er.

"Salirò io a bordo dello 0.1."disse An "La dottoressa Cla è pronta per reimpostare i dati nell'unità 0.1."

"La signorina Cla è..."disse Er.

"Io vado."disse An"La dottoressa Cla e il capitano Fu mi aspettano alle gabbie."

An uscì "Arrivederci."

La porta si chiuse.

"Ah,mi sono stancato di aspettare."disse To,sul tetto della scuola al tramonto "È ora di andare a mettersi in riparo nei rifugi."

"Ho sbirciato i dati da mio padre."disse Ne che era seduto sul davanzale "Non c'è nessun dubbio che l'ora sia questa."

"Sarà così,però non escono ancora."disse To.

Una parte della collina si mosse e rivelò 2 immense entrate da cui uscirono i robot.

"La collina si sta aprendo!"disse To e l'altro si alzò insieme ad altri amici.

I due robot furono portati fuori da una rampa.

"FANTASTICO!"dissero To e Ne.

I due robot iniziarono a camminare.

"FORZA!"disse To "SIAMO NELLE VOSTRE MANI!"

"METTETECELA TUTTA!"disse Ne.

L'angelo continuava a conficcare la colonna nel suolo.

C'era un'enorme fila di dispositivi elettrici lungo tutta una collina.

"La colonna nemica ha perforato la diciottesima lastra blindata."disse la voce femminile"Raggiungerà la base tra 2 ore e 57 minuti."

"Collegamenti elettrici completati."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Iniziare il collaudo di tutti i sistemi di raffreddamento."disse la donna con i capelli corti.

An aveva il fucile in mano.

"È un oggetto delicato,fa attenzione."disse Cla.

Il cannone era stato montato su una collina.

"Però quest'arma non è stata pensata per i campi di battaglia."disse Er a

Cla "Andrà bene?"

"È la nostra unica speranza."disse Cla

"Funzionerà davvero?"disse Er.

"In teoria si."disse Cla "Tuttavia,finché non spareremo non potremo sapere se la canna e l'acceleratore reggeranno.

Non abbiamo mai sperimentato una simile potenza di fuoco."

"Ecco le disposizioni per l'operazione."disse Ju "Er."

"Si?"disse Er.

"Tu avrai il compito di sparare con l'EVA 0.1."disse Ju.

"Si."disse Er.

"An,tu dovrai difenderlo con l'EVA 0.0."disse Ju.

"Si."disse An.

"Tutto questo perché il tasso di sincronia con Er con l'EVA 0.1. è il più alto."disse Ju"In questo frangente abbiamo bisogno della massima precisione possibile.

I positroni subiscono l'influsso della rotazione terrestre,del campo magnetico e della gravità,quindi non procedono in linea retta.

Dovrai correggerne l'errore e quindi colpire precisamente il centro del bersaglio."

"Ma ci riuscirò?"disse Er "Io non ho mai fatto niente di simile."

"Non ti preoccupare."disse Cla "Basta che tu faccia come nei test.

Quando gli indicatori si sovrapporranno al centro del mirino tu dovrai solo far fuoco.

Il resto lo farà il computer.

Ricordati che una volta sparato occorrerà del tempo per ricaricare,raffreddare il fucile e sostituire i fusibili."

"E se manco il bersaglio e il nemico risponde al fuoco?"disse Er.

"Non devi pesare a quest'evenienza,Er."disse Cla "Dovrai assolutamente riuscire a fare centro al primo colpo."

"La situazione è grave."pensò Er.

"Io invece devo proteggere l'unità 0.1."disse An"Ho capito."

"Bene allora,andate a cambiarvi."disse Ju.

"Si."dissero i 2.

Er indosso la tuta,mentre An si spogliava dietro una tenda.

"Stavolta...stavolta potremmo anche morire."disse Er.

"Perché dici una cosa del genere?"disse An "Tu non morirai.

Io ho il compito di proteggerti."

Il pinguino di Ju era sul balcone,quando tutte le luci del paese si spensero.

Er e An erano seduti su delle rampe di metallo accanto alle spalle dei loro robot.

"Senti,An,tu perché piloti l'EVA?"disse Er.

"Perché è il mio legame."disse lei abbassando la testa.

"Legame?"disse Er.  
"Esatto."disse lei "Legame."

"Con mio padre."disse Er.

"Con tutti."disse An.

"Sei sempre stata una ragazza molto forte,An."disse Er.

"No,è solo che io non ho nient'altro."disse lei.

"Cosa significa che tu non hai nient'altro?"disse Er.

"È l'ora."disse An alzandosi "Andiamo."

"Ok."disse Er.  
"Bene,arrivederci."disse An.

Ju era in un camion di metallo pieno di schermi.

"Ha inizio l'operazione."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Ascolta Er,stai per utilizzare tutta l'energia dell'intero paese."disse Ju "Metticela tutta."

"Certo!"disse Er.

"Iniziò prima fase."disse Ju.

"Collegare gli accumulatori energetici dal numero 1 al numero 803."disse quello con gli occhiali che abbassò una leva.

"Voltaggio in aumento."disse quella con i capelli corti "Aumentare la circolazione dell'acqua."

"Sistemi di raffreddamento al massimo della potenza."disse quello con gli occhiali"Presto."

I sistemi furono attivati e dei cilindri iniziarono a fare rumore.

"La carica positronica è percettibile."disse la donna.

"Secondo stadio di collegamento."disse Ju.

"Attivare tutti gli acceleratori."disse la donna "Dare iniziò alla convergenza."

"Tutte le connessioni sono operative."disse la voce femminile nella stanza dei comandi del bunker"Nessun problema."

"Disinserire l'ultimo sistema di sicurezza."disse Ju.

"Caricare il primo colpo."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Il robot tirò una leva con il fucile.

"Settimo e ottavo stadio di collegamento."disse l'uomo "Energia arrivata al fucile a positroni.

Sulla testa di Er arrivò una placca,dal sedile,che gli copri la parte superiore del viso.

"8,7,6,5,4..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

L'inviato iniziò ad illuminare una sua faccia.

"REAZIONE AD ALTA ENERGIA DELL'OBBIETTIVO!"disse la donna.

"CHE COS'HAI DETTO?"disse Claire.

"3,2,1."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Fare fuoco!"disse Ju.

Dal fucile uscì un raggio bianco e dall'angelo in raggio viola.

I due raggi si avvicinarono e si deviarono a vicenda causando esplosioni enormi.

Le onde 'urto fecero esplodere i vetri dei camion e mandarono a terra tutti.

"MANCATO!"disse Ju.

La trivella arrivò allo spazio vuoto che separava la superficie dalla base.

"La colonna nemica ha raggiunto il geofront."disse la voce femminile.

"SECONDO COLPO!"disse Ju "Presto!"

Il robot ricaricò.

"Fusibili sostituiti."disse quello con gli occhiali "Iniziare subito la ricarica."

L'inviato si illuminò.

"Nuova reazione ad alta energia!"disse la donna.

"DANNAZIONE!"disse Ju e l'inviato sparò il raggio,ma il robot di An si mise davanti con lo scudo.

"AN!"disse Er.

"Lo scudo si sta per..."disse Cla.

"QUANTO MANCA?!"disse Ju.

"DIECI SECONDI!"disse quello con gli occhiali.

Il robot sparò e l'essere fu trapassato e cadde.

"COLPITO!"disse Ju.

Il robot di An cadde a terra,in parte sciolto.

"AN!"disse Er.

La colonna si fermò a metà strada tra la città e la base.

Il robot di Er soccorse quello caduto,staccò la placca sulla schiena e il cilindro venne fuori,facendo uscire il liquido.

Er uscì dal mezzo e si mise a girare la manopola che emanava fumo e aprì il portellone.

"An,stai bene?"disse Er "AN!"

Lei rinvenne e lo vide.

Gli occhi di Er si riempirono di lacrime di felicità "Non devi dire più che non ha nessuno e non devi dire più arrivederci.

Non devi salutarmi mai più in quel modo.

La parola è così fredda."

Er iniziò a piangere.

"Perché stai piangendo?"disse An "Mi dispiace tanto.

Il fatto è che in questa situazione io non so come dovrei sentirmi."

"Penso che dovresti sorridere."disse Er e lei lo fece,ricordandosi dello zio di Er e notando la somiglianza.

Sulla luna di quel pianeta improvvisamente apparve un ragazzo nudo,con la pelle bianco latte,capelli bianchi,con una aura luminosa leggera che usciva direttamente dalla pelle.

L'iride degli occhi era rosso e non indossava vestiti.

Aveva un corpo magro e snello.

"Lo so."disse il ragazzo luminoso "Il ragazzo lassù si è svegliato ed è entrato nella fase di sintesi,giusto?"

Davanti al ragazzo apparve un monolite rettangolare con una luce rossa al centro e anche una luce rossa verso i lati,facente parte della superficie.

Al centro del monolite c'era il numero 01 e sopra c'era un triangolo con i lati rossi,la punta verso il basso e 7 occhi sui lati,messi uno sopra l'altro,3 da un lato,4 dall'altro.

"Esatto."disse la voce del vecchio che era al tavolo bianco "I versi delle pergamene del mar morto sono entrati ne novero delle leggi.

Il momento è vicino.

Davanti al ragazzo c'era un grande scavo rettangolare,con dentro un gigante rinsecchito,grande quanto l'EVA,dalla pelle bianca e con una maschera viola ovale sul volto.

Intorno c'erano delle gru e dietro la testa delle costruzioni.

"È ancora il terzo."disse il ragazzo che guardò il pianeta "Tu non cambi mai.

Non vedo l'ora di incontrarti."


	7. EVANGELION:UN'OPERA DEI MORTALI

UN'OPERA DEI MORTALI

Ik era seduto in una stanza con il pavimento di metallo,lucido,con dei cerchi e simboli sul pavimento,mentre il soffitto era nero con cerchi e scritte bianche,in lingua antica, e anche delle linee che li univano.

Dietro di lui e sui lati c'erano delle vetrate che emanavano una tenue luce rosa.

"Ho di nuovo un debito nei tuoi confronti."disse Ik che parlava con un uomo alla radio.

"Che però non avrà mai occasione di saldare,giusto?"disse la voce "In quanto alle documentazioni richieste dal governo dietro l'autorità di controllo dell'informazione pubblica,le ho manipolate inserendovi dati falsi.

Bene,per quanto riguarda quell'altra questione?

Dovrò fare qualcosa in caso si sviluppi?"

"No,stando al tuo rapporto non dovrebbe sussistere alcun problema."disse Ik.

"Bene,come da copione allora."disse la voce.

Dal tostapane,nella casa di Ju,uscirono delle fette di pane.

Er,che era al tavolo,ne prese una,mentre il pinguino mangiava il pesce.

Ju uscì dalla sua camera seminuda e mise in imbarazzo Er.

"Buon giorno,signorina Ju."disse Er.

Lei sbadigliò "Buon giorno."

Ju si sedette e prese una lattina di birra di prima mattina scolandosela tutta"Ah,questo si che è il modo per cominciare una giornata!"

"Non si beve il caffè o il latte a colazione?"disse Er.

"Quella roba si beve da altre parti,non certo qui."disse Ju "Secondo le più antiche tradizioni la colazione di questo paese ha sempre previsto cose come questa."

"Solo per lei comunque."disse Er.

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Ju.

"Si ricorda che avrebbe dovuto essere di turno stamattina per la colazione?"disse Er"Lo sa,signorina Ju,adesso comincio a capire perché lei è ancora sola alla sua età."

"Desolata di essere tanto rozza."disse Ju con sguardo diabolico.

"E pigra,giusto?"disse Er.

"Vuoi farla finita?"disse Ju.

"Grazie per il cibo."disse Er.

Er andò a lavare i piatti e Ju ciancicò una fetta biscottata.

"Oggi verrà veramente a scuola?"disse Er.

"Si,c'è l'incontro con gli insegnanti per l'orientamento scolastico."disse lei.

"Però lei è sempre impegnata con il lavoro."disse Er.

"Ah,non preoccuparti,anche questo fa parte del mio lavoro."disse Ju.

"Del suo lavoro..."disse Er.

"Chi è?"disse lei che rispose al telefono "Ah,grazie di essere passati.

Si,è qui.

Aspettate solo un minuto."

"Signorina Fu,non si faccia vedere così conciata,per favore."disse lui "È imbarazzante."

"Eh...si d'accordo."disse Ju.

Aprendo la porta Er trovò Ne e To che dissero "AH,BUONGIORNO ER."

I 2 misero la testa dentro "ALLORA,SIGNORINA FU,NOI ANDIAMO!"

Lei li salutò mostrando solo la mano "A presto."

I 2 piansero dalla gioia.

"Avanti muovetevi!"disse Er.

Ju prese una lattina,si appoggiò al frigo e la aprì "Che ironia.

Ora si sente più a suo agio e quindi riesce ad esprimersi più liberamente.

Ma è meglio così."

Ju prese il cellulare e chiamò degli uomini.

"Si?"disse una voce.

"È appena uscito di casa."disse Ju "Da ora vi affido la sua sorveglianza."

L'inviato a trapezoedro aveva un'intera parte che si stava decomponendo in fretta in energia e aveva del sangue che colava.

Er vide l'essere dalle finestre della sua scuola,poi vide la macchina rossa di Ju che arrivò a gran velocità e parcheggiò rapidamente.

Ne e To corsero alla finestra non curandosi di Er e lo spinsero via.

Ne aveva la videocamera.

"ECCOLA!"disse To "È ARRIVATA!"

Lei scese dal mezzo,indossava gli occhiali neri,una giacca gialla,una maglietta bianca,una gonna grigia e una borsetta verde.

Aveva 2 orecchini a croce e una croce sul petto.

Ju si tolse gli occhiali.

Tutta la scuola era alle finestre.

"Che schianto!"disse uno della classe "Ma chi è quella?"

"Ju Fu,la tutrice di Er."disse un altro.

"Cosa?"disse il primo "Er vivrebbe insieme a quella bellezza!"

An era al suo banco e guardava verso la porta con le mani incrociate sotto il mento,mentre le ragazze,tra cui la capoclasse, erano irritate.

"Cretini."disse la capoclasse.

Ne stava filmando e Ju fece un sorriso alla videocamera.

"AH,LA SIGNORINA FU È DAVVERO STUPENDA!"disse Ne.

"Sarà."disse Er.

"Poi è anche il direttore operativo della N.E.R.V."disse To "È fantastico."

"Sarà."disse Er.

"Ehi,To,non è una fortuna che Er sia così bambino?"disse Ne.

"Già,di certo non ci farà concorrenza."disse To.

"To e gli altri non immaginano quanto siano rozzi i suoi modi."pensò Er.

"Ah,se solo potessi avere una ragazza come lei..."disse To.

"Credo che patiresti parecchio."disse Er.

"TU NON PUOI PROPRIO CAPIRE,SIGNORINO!"dissero entrambi "D'accordo,tu occupati pure della pace e destino della Terra,noi ci occuperemo della signorina Fu!"

I 2 gli diedero una pacca sulle spalle insieme,facendolo piegare in avanti.

Il robot era nel liquido.

"L'unità 0.1. ha superato la temperatura critica."disse la voce femminile "Passare alla seconda fase..."

Er era nel mezzo e pensava "La pace sulla Terra.

È per questo che piloto l'EVA?"

Lui si ricordò l'occhio che uscito dalla testa dell'EVA.

"L'EVA."pensò Er"Cosa sarà poi?

Un robot che puzza di sangue ma che,in qualche modo, mi fa sentire a mio agio."

"Nulla."pensò Er sulla pedana che era davanti al liquido viola,su cui erano anche Cla,Ju,quella dai capelli corti e quello con gli occhiali "Io non so assolutamente nulla."

Er si mise a leggere.

"Per quanto riguarda le componenti toraciche dello 0.0.?"disse Cla.

"Totalmente distrutte,dovremmo ricostruirle interamente."disse quella con i capelli corti"Però siamo quasi ai limiti del budget supplementare."

"Spero che con l'arrivo dell'EVA 0.2 la situazione migliori."disse Cla.

"Temo si rischi il contrario,occuparsi dei corpi degli inviati in superficie è molto dispendioso."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali.

"È vero,ma avremmo solo dal lamentarci in quanto ai finanziamenti."disse Ju "Qui si decide il destino dell'umanità."

"Bisogna accontentarsi,l'umanità non vive di soli EVA,per permettere ai soli sopravvissuti di andare avanti,il denaro è indispensabile."disse Cla.

"A proposito,il comandante è andato in riunione?"disse Ju.

"Si,in questo momento dovrebbe essere in volo."disse Cla.

"Quando non c'è il comandante qui è tutto così calmo."disse quella con i capelli corti.

Ik era su un jet privato ed era da solo in una parte del mezzo.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta entrò.

Aveva i capelli neri rasati.

"Mi scusi,le dispiace se mi siedo vicino a lei?"disse l'uomo "La revisione accrescitiva del budget per la raccolta dei campioni è stata approvata senza problemi."

"Ma la commissione considera la propria sopravvivenza come la priorità assoluta."disse Ik"Pagherebbero qualunque cifra per continuare a vivere."

"Sembra credessero che gli inviati non sarebbero mai riapparsi."disse l'uomo "A proposito,c'è un'altra buona notizia.

Ad eccezione degli stati uniti,tutti i paesi membri del consiglio hanno approvato il budget per l'unità aerea 0.6.

Per quanto riguarda l'approvazione degli Stati Uniti è solo una questione di tempo.

Il problema di quel paese è sempre stata la sua allergia ai disoccupati."

"E il suo paese?"disse Ik.

"Prenderemo parte al piano di costruzione dallo 0.8 in avanti."disse l'uomo "Il progetto per la seconda programmazione è ancora in atto.

Resta comunque un problema:i piloti non sono ancora stati trovati."

"Gli inviati sono tornati."disse Ik "E noi non abbiamo altra possibilità che annientarli."

"Sono perfettamente d'accordo con lei,non voglio assistere ad un altro Secondo Impatto."disse l'uomo che stava per bere da una bottiglietta.

La zona di terra sopra l'Antartide era completamente rossa.

Er,Ju e Cla erano su un pavimento mobile in un corridoio esagonale di metallo verde.

"Quindi stai dicendo che il Secondo Impatto che vaporizzò il polo sud fu..."disse Er.

"Esatto."disse Cla "Nei testi di storia,come sulla stampa dell'epoca,viene riportato come un disastro dovuto all'impatto di un meteorite,ma a realtà dei fatti è stata sempre celata alla maggior parte della popolazione.

15 anni fa l'umanità rinvenne in Antartide la prima forma di vita umanoide denominata come inviato.

Ma durante le ricerche,per ragioni sconosciute si generò una tremenda esplosione."

I 3 arrivarono sul baratro dove c'erano i due pavimenti che si muovevano in parallelo.

"È questa la vera natura del Secondo Impatto."disse Cla.

"Ma allora tutto quello che facciamo è per..."disse Er.

"Per evitare il verificarsi di un probabile Terzo Impatto."disse Cla "È per questo che esiste la N.E.R.V. ed esistono gli Evangelion.

A proposito,per domani è tutto confermato come da programma."

Ju rifletté per un momento "Si,ho capito."

Il giorno dopo Er era al tavolo e mangiava il pane riscaldato,mentre il pinguino mangiava il pesce.

Ju aprì la porta ed era ben pettinata,vestita con una divisa nera,con il colletto e le maniche rosse e una gonna nera lunga e scarpe con i tacchi.

Il pinguino fece cadere il pesce dalla bocca,mentre Er rimase paralizzato.

"Buon giorno."disse Ju seria.

"Buon giorno a lei."disse Er.

"Io sto andando a lavoro,rientrerò a casa tardi,quindi per la cena dovrai fare da solo."disse lei "A dopo."

Lei uscì di casa con tono freddo.

"D'accordo."disse Er che era scosso.

Uno dei super elicotteri,senza eliche,della N.E.R.V. volò sopra una città che era per metà sott'acqua.

"È difficile pensare che qui,una volta,sorgesse una fiorente metropoli."disse Ju.

"Siamo arrivate."disse Cla.

Ju vide una serie di complessi di cui uno a cupola,uno a palazzo e dei parcheggi in mezzo,con l'intera zona asfaltata per più di un chilometro.

"Non c'era alcuna ragione per scegliere proprio questo posto."disse Ju "Senti,ma con questo progetto hanno a che fare le forze armate?"

"Le forze strategiche di autodifesa."disse Cla che guardava un computer "No,non è stata permessa alcuna intromissione."

"Ecco perché possono fare come gli pare."disse Ju.

L'oggetto atterrò.

In una grande stanza dal soffitto bianco luminoso c'era un uomo in giacca e cravatta su un palco e molte persone a tavoli circolari.

"Ringraziamo tutti i presenti per essere intervenuti alla presentazione ufficiale."disse l'uomo"Benvenuti e grazie ancora."

Ad uno dei tavoli c'erano Ju e Cla da sole.

"Tra breve vi chiederemo di spostarvi nella sala controllo da dove potrete assistere alla dimostrazione pratica."disse l'uomo "Pregherei quindi a chi avesse delle domande di esporle ora."

Cla alzò la mano e si alzò dal tavolo "Posso?"

Cla indossava una giacca azzurra,con il colletto bianco e una gonna azzurra.

"Oh,che sorpresa."disse l'uomo "L'autorevole dottoressa Cla.

È un onore averla qui oggi."

"Mi scusi potrei porle alcune domande?"disse Cla.

"Ma certo,la prego."disse lui.

"Stando alle spiegazioni fornite,l'unità è stata dotata di un generatore a combustione."disse Cla.

"Esatto,è uno dei punti di forza del nostro prodotto."disse l'uomo "In questo modo sono assicurati 150 giorni di operatività continuativa."

"Tuttavia l'istallazione di un reattore nucleare all'interno di un mezzo bellico terrestre comporta un alto rischio di sicurezza."disse Cla.

"Sempre meglio di un'arma che non funziona dopo 5 minuti senza cavo di alimentazione."disse l'uomo.

"Il controllo a distanza comporterà dei problemi in caso di emergenza."disse Cla,mentre Ju si annoiava.

"La nostra soluzione è molto più umana di una che sfrutta un pilota fino a causarne l'instabilità psicologica."disse lui.

"Lascia perdere,è infantile."disse Ju.

"E per i problemi del sistema di interfaccia?"disse Cla.

"Il nostro sistro risultato è molto più sicuro del vostro che permette ad un pericoloso mezzo bellico di andare fuori controllo e di impazzire."disse l'uomo che prese un foglio e lo mostrò "Un'arma incontrollabile è un folle nonsenso.

Un po' come una donna in preda ad un crisi isterica."

Tutti risero e Cla divenne furiosa.

"È impossibile riuscire a ragionarci."disse Ju.

"Noi abbiamo tecnologia e piloti all'altezza."disse lei.

"Si,basati sul paranormale?"disse lui e tutti risero.

"No,le assicuro che non..."disse Cla.

"E poi,crede davvero di poter controllare simili mostri con la scienza e con la volontà umana?"disse l'uomo "Dice sul serio?"

"Sono assolutamente seria."disse Cla.

"È proprio a causa di questa fiducia ai fattori inaffidabili come la volontà o i sentimenti umani che la N.E.R.V. ha permesso il verificarsi di un tale disastro."disse l'uomo "E le altre nazioni sono state costrette ad alimentare i vostri giochi semi budget.

Lo sa che in certi paesi c'è ancora gente che muore di fame?

Per di più le cause dell'incidente ,a dispetto della sua gravità,non sono ancora state chiarite.

Direi che almeno sarebbe il caso di prendersi la propria responsabilità.

Per voi è una vera fortuna che la N.E.R.V. sia protetta da atti speciali.

Siete al di sopra delle leggi,non dovete curarvi di alcuna responsabilità."

"Lei potrà dire quello che vuole,ma la verità è che oltre alle nostre armi,non c'è niente che possa abbattere quei nemici."disse Cla.

"Se è per questo si tratta solo di una questione di tempo."disse l'uomo e tutti applaudirono "L'epoca della N.E.R.V. non durerà in eterno."

Negli sgabuzzini Ju diede un calcio ad un armadietto e lo abbozzò "MA CHE IDIOZIE!

CHE SE NE VADA AL DIAVOLO QUEL BUFFONE!

LA VERITÀ È CHE È SOLO INVIDIOSO DEI NOSTRI DIRITTI!

E QUESTA È LA LORO VENDETTA!

MI HA FATTO SALTARE I NERVI!"

"Smettila,non essere infantile."disse Cla che era seduta davanti ad uno specchio e dava fuoco ad un foglio "È solo un uomo pieno di se.

Un vanaglorioso alla ricerca di lodi.

Non merita alcuna considerazione."

"Però come diavolo avranno fatto a sapere quelle cose."disse Ju.

"Fughe di informazioni riservate."disse Cla "Che fanno al reparto servizi di sicurezza?"

Il palazzo fu aperto in 2 e la parte centrale rivelò un gigantesco robot con la testa arancione,un petto immenso e tondo,spalle rosse,braccia gialle e metà gambe blu.

L'uomo era in una stanza dove c'erano diverse sezioni di controllo e c'era un gigantesco video in fondo con l'immagine del robot.

Il pavimento era verde,le pareti marroni e il soffitto verde scuro.

"Sta per avere inizio il test del G.A."disse l'uomo con indosso una divisa militare "La dimostrazione non comporta alcun pericolo.

Potrete osservare il tutto dalle apposite vetrate."

Delle persone si misero ad usare i binocoli.

"Si dia iniziò al test."disse l'uomo.

Ju e Cla erano appoggiate ad una parete e Cla aveva un bicchiere di caffè.

"Regolare i sistemi di alimentazione."disse una voce.

"Pressione regolare."disse uno di quelli ai computer "Nessuna anomalia nel sistema di raffreddamento."

Dalla schiena del robot uscirono delle barre di metallo.

"Dare iniziò all'avanzamento."disse lei.

"Avanzamento velocità ridotta."disse l'uomo ad un computer "Piede destro in avanti."

La macchina iniziò a muoversi.

"Ma guarda riesce a camminare."disse Ju "Questo si che è qualcosa di cui essere fieri."

"Che cosa c'è?"disse l'uomo.

"La pressione interna del reattore sta aumentando."disse uno di loro.

"Anche la temperatura del liquido di refrigerazione."disse un altro.

"Apertura valvole di iniezione,immissione moderatore neutronico."disse l'uomo.

"Negativo!"disse l'altro "Le pompe non rispondono."

Il robot si avvicinò.

"Disinserire l'alimentazione!"disse l'uomo "Arresto d'emergenza!"

"Segnale di arresto d'emergenza,segnale di trasmissione non risponde!"disse la voce nella sala.

"L'unità è fuori controllo!"disse uno ai computer.

"No,non può essere."disse l'uomo e il robot sfondò con i piedi la cupola,ci passò dentro e proseguì.

"Certo che quel robot è maleducato proprio come il suo ideatore."disse Ju.

"I valori di compressione sono irregolari."disse uno ai comandi "Le barre di controllo non funzionano!"

"Pericolo di fusione del nucleo del reattore."disse un altro.

L'uomo era sconvolto "No,è impossibile.

Nel nostro robot è stato inserito un dispositivo di auto immunità programmato proprio per far fronte a qualsiasi possibile emergenza."

"Invece ora dobbiamo affrontare il rischio di fusione del nucleo del reattore!"disse Ju.

"Purtroppo,a questo punto,non possiamo far altro che aspettare che si arresti da solo."disse l'uomo.

"Probabilità di arresto automatiche?"disse Ju.

"0,0002%"disse un uomo "Praticamente un miracolo."

"Più che i miracoli,preferisco credere nell'agire umano."disse Ju "Mi indichi il modo per fermarlo."

"Abbiamo già tentato tutto il possibile."disse l'uomo.

"No,c'è una procedura d'arresto definitiva."disse Ju "Mi dica la password per metterla in atto."

"La procedura di cancellazione dell'intero programma e top secret."disse l'uomo "Non sono autorizzato a comunicarla a nessuno."

"Allora si procuri un'autorizzazione."disse Ju "Adesso!"

L'uomo iniziò a fare telefonate "Quindi devo chiedere l'autorizzazione al signor…

Si,capisco.

Certo.

Ho già avuto altri consensi."

"Scarica barile."disse Ju a braccia incrociate.

"Presto riceveremo l'autorizzazione."disse lui "L'operazione verrà ufficializzata."

"NON POSSIAMO ASPETTARE!"disse Ju "Dopo l'esplosione sarà troppo tardi,non lo capisce!?"

Il robot continuava a camminare.

"Non possiamo aspettare,da questo momento agirò per mio conto."disse Ju che andò a telefonare"Porta subito qui Er con l'unità 0.1."

Ju si spogliò in una stanza dove c'era solo Cla e si mise una tuta anti radiazioni.

"Come hai intenzione di affrontare la situazione?"disse Cla.

"Usando le mie mani."disse Ju.

Il robot di Er veniva trasportato da un'enorme aereo nero.

"Sta dicendo sul serio?"disse un uomo.

"Certo."disse Ju.

"Ma l'interno del robot sarà completamente saturo di radioattività."disse l'uomo "È troppo rischioso."

"Però in caso di successo sarebbero tutti salvi."disse Ju.

Un uomo colpì una macchina con un'accetta "Con il segnale di controllo interrotto,gli sportelli si potranno aprire manualmente.

Potrà entrare attraverso la struttura posteriore."

"Speranza."disse l'uomo di spalle "È questa la password per cancellare il programma."

"Grazie infinite."disse lei che salì a bordo dell'aereo nero.

Ju si sedette davanti ad Er che aveva già la tuta blu con le placche.

"Entro 5 minuti sarà in pericolo di fusione del nucleo,quindi dovremmo assolutamente evitare di farlo avvicinare ulteriormente a zone abitate."disse Ju"Yu?"

"Si?"disse quello con gli occhiali che era al posto del pilota.

"Una volta sganciato l'EVA ritirati velocemente e portati ad una quota di sicurezza."disse Ju.

"Ricevuto."disse lui.

"Er,tu dovrai raggiungere l'obbiettivo e tenerlo fermo,mentre io mi deposito sul retro."disse Ju"Dovrai ostacolare la sua marcia cercando di tenerlo immobile."

"Non avrai intenzione di entrare in quel coso?!"disse Er.

"Precisamente."disse lei.

"MA QUESTO È ASSURDO!"disse Er spaventato.

"Si,lo so che è assurdo,però non abbiamo altra possibilità."disse Ju "E poi sono sopravvissuta a cose molto peggiori."

"COMUNQUE E TROPPO PERICOLOSO!"disse Er.

"Non devi preoccuparti,l'EVA può resistere benissimo ad una simile esplosione diretta."disse Ju.

"NON ERA QUESTO CHE INTENDEVO,SIGNORINA FUDO!"disse Er.

"Vedi,se adesso non tentassi tutto il possibile,vivrei con questo rimpianto per sempre."disse Ju.

"Obbiettivo avvistato."disse quello con gli occhiali che vide il robot che correva.

"Bene,andiamo,forza."disse Ju.

Il robot fu sganciato senza il cavo,mentre lei iniziò a volare.

Il robot toccò terra e strusciò sul suolo,poi corse dietro al robot.

"L'ho quasi raggiunto."disse Er.

"Abbiamo meno di quattro minuti di operatività."disse Ju "Fermalo."

Il robot di Er afferrò le punte dell'altro e Ju atterrò sulla schiena aprendo il portellone a mani nude ed entrando in un corridoio di metallo con delle luci rosse.

"Che caldo terribile."disse lei "La situazione è critica."

"Fermati!"disse Er e il suo robot si mise sull'altro e lo tenne fermo "STA FERMO!"

Del vapore iniziò ad uscire dai buchi sulla spalla e lui tappò il buco.

"SIGNORINA FU FACCIA PRESTO!"disse Er.

"Ci siamo."disse lei che diede un pugno ad una vetrata che copriva un pulsante sul una parete e la porta di metallo si aprì.

Lei entrò in una stanza dove c'erano dei cilindri di metallo che uscivano da una parete e c'era un computer.

Il computer chiedeva la password,lei la inserì,ma ci fu un errore.

"ERRORE?"disse lei "MA CHE SIGNIFICA?!"

Lei riprovò,ma la reazione fu la stessa "Non ci sono dubbi.

I programma è stato manomesso."

Ci furono altre fuoriuscite di vapore.

"REATTORE INTERNO A 0.2. DAL PUNTO CRITICO!"disse uno ai comandi.

"Ormai non resta che tentare il tutto per tutto."disse Ju che iniziò a spingere i cilindri dentro la parete.

"SIGNORINA JU,SCAPPI!"disse Er,mentre dal robot uscivano decine di colonne di vapore.

"0.1. al punto critico!"disse uno ai comando "STA PER ESPLODERE!"

"È finita."disse l'uomo.

"JU!"urlò Er.

Il computer si riaccese e il programma entrò in funzione.

I cilindri entrarono tutti dentro la parete,le luci divennero verdi e il vapore cessò di uscire.

"Che stupida."disse Cla appoggiata ad una parete.

"Signorina Ju,va tutto bene?"disse Er spaventato "SIGNORINA JU!"

Lei era seduta a terra e rispose alla piccola macchina che aveva nell'orecchio sinistro "Si,anche se sono arrivata davvero al limite."

"Che gioia."disse Er "Signorina Ju,è stata fantastica!

Lei davvero grande e aveva ragione!

Il miracolo è avvenuto!"

"Già."disse lei che pensò "Mi chiedo chi l'avesse preparato questo miracolo."

"Il rientro dell'unità 0.1.è stato completato senza problemi."disse Cla ad Ik che era nella stanza con le vetrate sulle pareti che emanavano luce rosa "Non si rivelano tracce di contaminazione.

Salvo l'intervento del capitano Fu,tutto si è svolto secondo copione."

"Ottimo lavoro."disse Ik.

Le fette di pane uscirono dal tostapane la mattina dopo e Er ne mangiò una,mentre il pinguino mangiava il pesce.

"Buon giorno."disse Ju che arrivò seminuda e bevve la lattina sedendosi a tavola e rise"Bene,bene.

Una doccia di mattina,devo fare la doccia.

Ma dove sono il reggiseno e le mutandine?"

Er la guardò male e poi aprì la porta.

"Buon giorno."dissero To e Ne.

"Buon giorno."disse Er irato "A più tardi!"

"A più tardi."disse lei ridendo con la lattina in mano.

"La signorina Fu è proprio uno schianto."disse To.

"Anch'io prima la pensavo così,ma in casa è così pigra,rozza,trasandata,insomma,tutto tranne che uno schianto."disse Er "Per me è persino imbarazzante guardarla!"

"Lo sai,io ti invidio veramente tanto."disse Ne.

"Per quale motivo?"disse Er.

"Non c'è proprio niente da fare,Er è davvero un bambino."disse Ne.

"Concordo."disse To.

"Ma perché?"disse Er.

"Lei ti fa vedere dei lati della sua personalità che a noi non mostrerebbe mai,questo significa che voi due siete una famiglia."disse Ne.


	8. EVANGELION:L'ARRIVO DI AMAN

L'ARRIVO DI AMAN

"Esatto."disse il padre di Er che era in una stanza con in pavimento bianco lucido e il soffitto nero con dei segni bianchi.

Era in piedi davanti al suo tavolo.

"Di questo fatto ne ho discusso con la commissione."disse Ik "Il carico ha lasciato ieri il porto e si trova ora sull'oceano."

Ju era su un elicottero super avanzato,che sembrava quasi un aereo militare a vederlo e sotto aveva una cassa.

Con lei c'erano Er,Ne e To.

"L'elicottero da trasporto 55.D."disse Ne che riprendeva con la videocamera "Non avrei mai immaginato che sarei riuscito a salire su uno di questi gioielli.

Cavoli,è davvero bello avere dei buoni amici.

Non è vero,Er?"

"Eh?"disse Er.

"Ho pensato che stare chiusi tutti i giorni tra le stesse pareti fosse soffocante e così vi ho proposto questo appuntamento."disse Ju.

To,che indossava un berretto bianco,non si contenne "AH!

Quindi questo sarebbe un vero appuntamento con lei,signorina Ju?

Sa,il berretto che indosso l'ho comprato apposta per questa giornata."

"E dove stiamo andando?"disse Er.

"A fare una crociera sull'oceano su una nave favolosa."disse Ju e l'elicottero raggiunse una serie di navi dell'esercito che portavano jet militari e altre navi da guerra.

"AH!"disse Ne che riprese "CI SONO CINQUE POTA-AEREI E DELLE CORAZZATE!

È FANTASTICA!

Eh si,è davvero bello avere dei buoni amici."

"Sarebbe quella la nave favolosa?"disse To.

"Più che favolosa."disse Ne "È l'orgoglio dell'armata degli altri stati."

"È enorme."disse Er.

"Mi domando come faccia a galleggiare ancora un simile ferrovecchio."disse Ju.

"Ma che dice."disse Ne "È una gloriosa nave pre Secondo Impatto."

Il comandante della nave,che aveva capelli bianchi e baffi,aveva il binocolo,e osservava l'oggetto con sotto la cassa "Ah,ma guardateli!

Per far giocare i bambini,sono venuti a portare la presa di corrente del loro giocattolo."

Il mezzo atterrò e su una zona della nave c'era una ragazza di nome Aman Yu.

Aveva i capelli rossi,lisci e lunghi,una frangetta corta sulla fronte e due placche rosse sulla testa da cui partivano due ciocche.

La ragazza indossava un abito chiaro che copriva il seno,la pancia e arrivava a metà gambe.

Aveva le braccia appoggiate sulla ringhiera.

Ne riprese la nave "MITICO!

MITICO!

AD UN SIMILE SPETTACOLO UN UOMO DOVREBBE SOLO COMMUOVERSI!"

"EHI,ASPETTA!"disse To che gli corse dietro "ASPETTA!"

Er camminava piano stirandosi e sbadigliando,seguito da Ju che indossava una giacca rossa,con una fascia nera sulla pancia,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Il berretto di To cadde e terra e fu trascinato dal vento,così lui dovette corrergli dietro"AH,MALEDIZIONE!

MALEDIZIONE!

VUOI FERMARTI,TORNA QUA!"

Il berretto fini sotto il piede di Aman e lui tentò di recuperarlo.

"Ciao,come stai Ju?"disse Amanda.

"Al solito."disse Ju "Lasciate che faccia le presentazioni: lei è il pilota esclusivo dell'unità Evangelion 0.2.,l'unica donna a poter portare un EVA pur essendo salita a bordo oltre i 14 anni,conosciuta secondo figlio.

Il suo nome è Aman Yu,nome in codice Asu."

Il vento le sollevò il vestito,mentre To era chinato e lei diede uno schiaffo sia a lui sia a Ne che riprendeva,sia ad Er.

To si alzò irato "AH,MA CHE TI HA PRESO!?"

"Era il prezzo per lo spettacolo!"disse Aman "Economico,no?"

"AH DAVVERO?!"disse To che si calò le braghe "POSSO BENISSIMO MOSTRARTI ALTRETTANTO!"

Le lo prese a schiaffi ancora "MA COSA FAI?!"

Er e l'altro si voltavano,mentre Ju rideva.

"Beh,chi è il tanto chiacchierato terzo figlio?"disse lei "Non mi dirai che è quel tipo li?"

"No,non è lui."disse Ju "È questo ragazzo."

"Sembra un po' tonto."disse Aman che lo guardò

Il comandante guardò la tessera di Ju "Avevo pensato che lei fosse un'accompagnatrice di bambini.

Però,a quanto pare,sembra proprio che mi fossi sbagliato."

"La ringrazio infinitamente per la sua comprensione,signor comandante."disse Ju.

"Si figuri."disse il comandante,mentre Ne riprendeva ovunque "Sono io che la ringrazio per avermi portato dei bambini di cui occuparmi,dopo tutto non ne vedo da tanti anni."

"A proposito,apprezziamo molto il suo contributo per il trasporto marittimo dell'Eva 0.2."disse Ju che gli pose dei fogli "Queste sono le specifiche per l'uso dell'alimentatore d'emergenza."

L'uomo guardò i fogli "Hmh,io non ho ricevuto alcuna disposizione di autorizzare la messa in funzione di quel pupazzo in mezzo al mare."

"La considero una semplice precauzione nel caso si dovesse verificare un'emergenza."disse Ju.

"È proprio per far fronte a quell'emergenza che è stata mobilitata la flotta del pacifico."disse il comandante che guardo Ne "Ma da quando ci hanno trasformato in un'agenzia di trasporti?"

"Se non vado errato da quando è stata istituita un certa organizzazione."disse l'altro.

"Proteggere un giocattolo."disse l'uomo "Senza dubbio un grande incarico per l'intera flotta."

"Considerando l'importanza degli Eva,penso si ancora insufficiente."disse Ju porgendogli un altro foglio "Bene,allora firmo questo modulo."

"Non ancora!"disse il comandante e Ju si fece venire il nervoso all'occhio "La terza divisione della N.E.R.V. ha affidato a me questa flotta e il comando sull'Eva 0,2. e sul suo pilota.

Non vi lascerò fare i vostri comodi!"

"E quindi quando ci consegnerete il comando?"disse Ju.

"Non appena sbarcato il carico."disse il vice comandante "Finché saremo sul mare avremo la piena autorità.

Obbedirete agli ordini senza discutere!"

"Bene,ho capito."disse lei "Tuttavia non dimentichi che in caso di emergenza l'autorità della N.E.R.V. eccede comunque la vostra,signor comandante."

"Che schianto!"disse To.

"Sembra la signorina Cla."disse Er.

Si udì una voce in lontananza e tutti si voltarono verso la porta.

"AH!"disse Aman ultra contenta "SIGNOR CAR!"

"Salve."disse un uomo con i capelli neri,lunghi,legati con una coda di cavalli dietro la schiena,una camicia bianca,una cravatta rossa,pantaloni blu e scarpe nere.

Ju spalancò gli occhi e rimase quasi disgustata.

"Carter,le ricordo che non le è permesso auto invitarsi sul ponte."disse l'uomo.

Ju fece cadere una cartellina a terra.

Poco dopo Er,To e Ne erano sulle scale,mentre Ju era all'entrata.

"Noi ci congediamo."disse Ju.

"E questo sarebbe un appuntamento?"disse To.

"MITICO!"disse Ne "TROPPO MITICO!"

"Credono di salvare il mondo con dei mocciosi?!"disse il comandante.

"I tempi sono cambiati ormai."disse il vice comandante "Sembra che anche al parlamento fanno affidamento su quel robot."

"CHE COSA?!"disse il comandante voltandosi verso la nave con sopra il tendone che copriva il robot "MA MI FACCIANO IL PIACERE!

Se hanno tanti soldi da spendere per quei pupazzi,dovrebbero cominciare a pagarci di più.

Car,Ju,Aman,Er,Ne e To erano in un'ascensore strettissimo.

Er era schiacciato contro il seno di Ju,mentre To schiacciato contro il vetro.

"SI PUÒ SAPERE COSA DIAVOLO CI FAI TU QUI?!"disse Ju furibonda.

"La sto accompagnando,sono in trasferimento."disse Car.

"Sono stata un'imprudente."disse Ju"Avrei dovuto pensarci a quest'eventualità."

"BASTA,METTETELA DI SPINGERE!"dissero Ju e Aman.

"E COME POTREMMO FARE!"dissero Car e To.

Poco dopo erano tutti seduti ad un tavolo.

"Allora,stai frequentando qualcuno adesso?"disse Car.

"Ti ho già rifiutato una volta e lo farò ancora."disse Ju a braccia conserte "Non vedo come la cosa potrebbe riguardarti?"

"Davvero?"disse lui "Così mi ferisci."

"Sei tu che coabiti con Fu,vero?"disse Car a Er.

"Si esatto."disse Er.

"Sapresti dirmi se è ancora così selvaggia quando dorme?"disse Car e tutti si spaventarono e rimasero inorriditi,mentre Ju spalancò gli occhi.

"MA..."disse Ju "MA…"

Ju sbatté le mani sul tavolo facendo saltare degli oggetti "MA COSA STAI INSINUANDO?!"

"Non è cambiata affatto."disse Car e Ju spalancò gli occhi "Giusto,Er Ye?"

"Beh...non saprei."disse Er "Un momento,lei come fa a conoscere il mio nome?"

"Non c'è nulla di cui stupirsi."disse Car "Ti assicuro che nell'ambiente sei molto famoso,sai Er."

Aman lo guardò male.

"Il ragazzo che ha pilotato un'EVA in combattimento senza addestramento,il terzo figlio."disse lui.

"Beh,io..."disse Er "È stata solo fortuna."

"Quella fortuna è parte del tuo destino."disse Car che si alzò "È il tuo talento."

Ju era con le mani tra i capelli e la testa bassa.

"Beh,ci vediamo più tardi."disse lui.

"Questo dev'essere un incubo."disse Ju a bassa voce.

"Allora,cosa ne pensi di Er Ye?"disse Car sul ponte,vicino ad Amanda.

"Un tipo insignificante."disse lei "E quello sarebbe il famoso terzo figlio?

Che delusione."

Lui era appoggiato di schiena alla ringhiera,mentre lei guardava il mare.

"Beh,però durante il suo primo combattimento il suo tasso di sincronia ha superato il 40%."disse Car

"Non ci credo!"disse Aman.

Ju,To,Ne e Er erano su una scala mobile.

"Comunque il comandante è una persona davvero arrogante."disse To.

"È un uomo troppo fiero di se."disse Ju "Non riuscirebbe a non essere cinico."

"Mi sembra una persona molto allegra."disse Er.

"Lui è un inaffidabile."disse lei.

"Terzo figlio!"disse Aman in cima alla scala "Vieni un attimo con me,avanti."

I 2 arrivarono alla nave dove era il robot e lei sollevò il telo.

"Non immagino che lo 0.2. fosse rosso."disse Er.

"Ti assicuro che il colore non è l'unica differenza."disse lei.

Il robot era in una piscina di liquido viola e Er era su delle pedana di metallo,mentre Aman era sulla schiena.

"D'altro canto lo 0.0. e lo 0.1. nel processo di sviluppi,sono soltanto il prototipo e l'esemplare sperimentale."disse lei "Il fatto che tu,senza alcuna preparazione,sia riuscito sincronizzarti è senza dubbio una prova evidente.

Ma il mio O.2. è diverso!

È un vero Evangelion,il primo al mondo concepito per il combattimento effettivo!

IL MODELLO DEFINITIVO!"

Improvvisamente la nave tremò.

"Ma...ma...che succede?"disse Er.

"È un'onda d'urto subacquea."disse Aman"L'esplosione era vicina."

I 2 corsero sul ponte e si affacciarono.

"MA QUELLO…"disse Er e ci fu un'esplosione viola che distrusse una nave,poi una serie di colonne d'acqua.

"Impossibile!"disse Er "Un inviato!"

"Quello li?"disse Aman"Un vero..."

"E adesso?"disse Er "Bisogna tornare subito dalla signorina Fu!"

Aman rise "Ma che occasione."

Fu dato l'allarme dalla nave principale .

"A TUTTE LE NAVI."disse il vicecomandante "ATTUARE MANOVRA EVASIVA!

RAPPORTO IMMEDIATO SULLA SITUAZIONE!"

"NON ABBIAMO ANCORA INDIVIDUATO L'OBIETTIVO."dissero alla radio.

"Dannazione!"disse il comandante con il binocolo "Che sta succedendo?"

Ju arrivò sul ponte "Servizio di consegna N.E.R.V.,siete voi che avete ordinato informazioni e contromisure per quel nemico invisibile."

"In battaglia ai visitatori non è permesso di accedere a ponte di comando."disse il comandante.

"Se mi è concesso dirlo,questo a tutta l'aria di essere l'attacco di un inviato."disse Ju e arrivò Ne.

"A tutte le navi,fuoco a volontà."disse il comandante.

Furono lanciati diversi missili sotto l'acqua ed essi colpirono l'essere che andò contro un'altra nave e la distrusse.

Car osservava il tutto "Armi di quel genere,non riusciranno mai a bucare ne la pelle ne lo scudo."

"Ma che cosa ci fa un inviato qui?"disse lei "Che sia per lo 0.1.?"

Aman prese Er per una mano e lo trascinò con se,tenendo una borsa rossa sotto braccio.

I 2 passarono davanti ad una porta.

"SI PUÒ SAPERE DOVE STIAMO ANDANDO?"disse Er.

Lei tornò alla porta e guardò le scale "ASPETTA QUI E NON MUOVERTI!"

"Ma cosa le è preso?"disse Er.

Lei si spogliò sulle scale si mise una tuta rossa.

Er sbirciò e lei se ne accorse urlando.

"NON SPIARE,MANIACO!"urlò lei e lui si ritrasse.

"Scusa."disse Er.

"Ma perché i ragazzi devono essere così stupidi e pervertiti?"disse lei.

Er era seduto sulle scale.

La tuta rossa aveva il braccio destro con una linea blu scuro e delle linee blu sulle gambe sulla parte iniziale e esterna.

"Tocca a me."disse lei.

Dei missili furono lanciati,ma senza effetto.

"PERCHÉ NON MUORE?!"disse comandante.

"Lo sapevo."disse To "Solo gli EVA possono farcela."

"EH?"disse il comandante.

Lei diede a Er la seconda tuta rossa.

"Forza."disse lei "Andiamo,su."

"Eh?"disse lui.

"VUOI SBRIGARTI?"disse lei indicandolo "Devi venire anche tu!"

Er si mise la tuta "Senti,ma perché abbiamo dovuto indossare la tuta?"

"Ma sei stupido?"disse Aman sulla schiena del robot "Bisogna battere quella cosa la fuori e lo faremo con il mio 0.2."

Il collo si aprì ed uscì la capsula.

"Ma...e l'autorizzazione della signorina Ju?"disse Er.

"L'autorizzazione la chiederò dopo aver vinto."disse lei.

La capsula si aprì.

"Bene,adesso avrai anche tu l'occasione di ammirare le mie capacità di pilota."disse lei"Però cerca di non disturbare."

Una nave affondava.

"È strano."disse Ju "Sembra come alla ricerca di qualcosa."

"Non mi aspettavo l'attacco di un inviato nel bel mezzo dell'oceano."disse Car in camera sua "Di questo non ne avevamo parlato."

Car era alla finestra della sua stanza seduto su una sedia.

"L'EVA 0.2. è li per questo."disse Ik "È per questo che ho aggiunto anche un pilota di riserva.

Nel peggiore dei casi,tu scappa per conto tuo."

"Molto bene,ho capito."disse Car.

La capsula era entrata nel robot e ci furono problemi sulla partenza.

"Errore?"disse lui "Che significa errore?"

"Interferenze neurali."disse Aman "Eppure te l'avevo detto di non disturbare."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Er.

"Non ti stai rilassando."disse Aman.

"Ma..."disse Er.

"STUPIDO!"disse lei "FALLA FINITA!

Evangelion 0.2.

Azione."

"EVA 0.2. in attivazione."disse una voce.

"Che cosa?"disse il comandante.

Ju si appoggiò al vetro "Splendido!"

"NO,INTERROMPERE L'ATTIVAZIONE!"disse il capitano ad un microfono.

Ju afferrò il microfono "No,non preoccuparti,Aman!

PARTENZA!"

"CHE COS'HA DETTO?!"disse il capitano che le tolse il microfono e mise la mano sinistra sulla testa mandandola in basso e tenendola ferma.

"L'EVA E IL SUO PILOTA SONO SOTTO LA NOSTRA AUTORITÀ!"disse il comandante "NON SONO PERMESSE INTROMISSIONI!"

Lei si liberò dalla mano e cercò di prendere il microfono "Ma che dice?

Questa è una situazione d'emergenza.

I suoi ordini non contano nulla!"

"Molli la presa!"disse il comandante.

"Ma vuole fare sul serio?"disse il vice con il binocolo "L'unità 0.2. ha l'equipaggiamento tipo B."

"Se dovessimo cadere in mare,saremmo nei guai."disse Er.

"E allora non ci cadremo."disse Aman.

"Er!"disse Ju "Ci sei anche tu a bordo?"

"Si."disse Er.

"2 mocciosi!"disse il capitano.

"Potrebbe funzionare,forse."disse Ju "AMAN,PARTI!"

La scia nell'acqua si muoveva.

"Arriva."disse Er.

"Partenza."disse Aman che spiccò un salto dalla nave che fu tranciata in 2.

Il robot atterrò sul un'altra nave.

"Da che parte?"disse Aman.

"Di la."disse Er.

"Fa preparare il cavo di alimentazione d'emergenza sul ponte di volo."disse Aman e la scia d'acqua andava verso di loro.

"Ricevuto."disse Ju.

"MA CHE VOLETE FARE?"disse il comandante spaventato.

"Bene."disse Aman "Adesso si vola."

"Si vola?"disse Er e il robot spiccò un'enorme salto atterrando su un'altra nave,poi fece lo stesso più volte.

"Cavo d'emergenza approntato."dissero degli uomini.

"A tutto l'equipaggio,pronti all'impatto."disse il vicecomandante.

"È una follia."disse il capitano.

"EVA 0.2. IN ATTERRAGGIO!"disse Aman e il robot atterrò sulla nave facendo finire molto aerei in mare.

"Sta arrivando."disse Er "Si avvicina ad ore 9."

"Connessione cavo di alimentazione esterno."disse lei che mise il cavo sulla schiena del robot"Connessione operativa."

"Non abbiamo armi da fuoco."disse Er.

"Non ti preoccupare."disse lei e la sua spalla si aprì,estraendo il coltello "Basterà questo."

L'inviato era più grande della nave,con la pelle biancastra,aveva un'enorme muso allungato,simile ad un becco ma pieno di denti,delle linee nere e marroni ad inizio muso,una gobba alla fine del muso, sei spuntoni ricurvi,delle pinne,il dorso era nero e aveva un'enorme coda,molto lunga e larga,ma piccola di spessore.

"È enorme."disse Er.

"Proprio quello che mi aspettavo."disse Aman.

"Ma che cosa volete fare?"disse il comandante.

"Il combattimento corpo a corpo e l'ideale per abbattere un inviato."disse Ju.

L'essere saltò sulla piattaforma e il robot lo trattenne con entrambe le mani,facendo cadere il coltello.

"Bravissima,Aman!"disse Ju.

"STARÀ SCHERZANDO!"disse il comandante "IL PONTE DI VOLO È PRATICAMENTE DISTRUTTO!"

Il robot perse l'equilibrio e cadde in mare con l'essere.

"Sono caduti in mare!"disse il comandante.

"Visto."disse Ju "Aman,l'equipaggiamento tipo B. non permette operazioni sotto l'acqua."

"Beh,per esserne davvero sicuri dovremmo prima provare,no?"disse Aman.

Il robot era attaccato al dorso del mostro e il cavo veniva tirato via.

L'essere si schiantò sul fondo dove c'era un'intera città sommersa.

L'essere iniziò a sbattere sul fondo,lasciando una scia sulla città.

Il cavo iniziò a buttare degli aerei fuori dalla nave.

"Che spreco."disse Ne filmando.

"Quanto cavo è rimasto?"disse lei.

"12000 metri."disse il vice comandante.

"E adesso che faremo?"disse il comandante.

"Beh,ce la caveremo."disse Ju.

"Bisogna fare qualcosa."disse Er e l'essere continuava a distruggere i palazzi.

"Il cavo sta per finire!"disse Ju "Preparatevi al contraccolpo!"

Il cavo finì e il robot lasciò l'essere.

"Dannazione!"disse Aman.

"L'EVA ha perso il contatto con l'obbiettivo."disse il vice comandante mentre Ne controllava nella tasca.

Car era su un jet e parlava ad un alto parlante "EHI,FU!"

"Car."disse lei poco sorpresa.

"Ho una consegna da effettuare, devo proprio andare."disse Car e lei si imbestialì.

"AUGURI!"disse lui volando via.

"Ma...è scappato."disse To.

"Te l'ho detto."disse lei.

"L'obbiettivo si sta riavvicinando all'EVA."disse il vice comandante.

"Sta tornando."disse Er.

"Questa volta lo sistemo."disse lei che cercò di muovere il robot che rimase immobile"CHE COSA?

NON VUOLE MUOVERSI!"

"Certo,l'equipaggiamento tipo B."disse Er.

"ADESSO CHE FACCIAMO?"disse Aman.

"Già ,che facciamo?"disse Er.

"MA CHE RAMMOLLITO,NON SEI TU IL GRANDE TERZO FIGLIO?"disse Aman.

"Arriva."disse Er e l'essere aprì la bocca a più file di denti e dentro c'era la sfera rossa.

L'essere inghiotti metà del corpo del robot e Aman urlò di dolore.

"In pratica è stato mangiato?"disse To "Questa sembra una battuta di pesca."

"Ma certo!"disse Ju"Pesca!"

"Adesso siamo davvero finiti in guai seri."disse Er che era finito sopra Aman.

"VUOI STARE ZITTO?"disse lei che lo spostò "E POI TOGLITI DI DOSSO,MANIACO!"

"Dobbiamo cercare di liberarci."disse Er.

"Aman,mi senti?"disse Ju "Non ti devi staccare dall'inviato!

Comandante,la prego di accordarmi la sua collaborazione."

Lei spiegò il piano.

"Fare fuoco a distanza 0 con le due corazzate rimaste?"disse il comandante.

"È esatto."disse lei "Sarà una trappola.

Una volta evacuate le faremo inabissare lungo questo asse,nel frattempo l'EVA 0.2. avrà aperto la bocca.

Una volta all'interno dell'inviato faranno fuoco con le loro torrette di prua e quindi si auto distruggeranno in questo modo l'inviato verrà annientato."

"Ma questo è assurdo!"disse il comandante.

"Probabilmente è assurdo,ma possibile."disse Ju.

"Ho capito."disse lui che diede l'ordine di evacuare le navi.

"Ma che ne sarà dell'EVA?"disse il comandante.

"Non deve preoccuparsi."disse Ju "Quei 2 se la caveranno."

"IO NON TI HO DATO IL PERMESSO DI PILOTARE IL MIO EVA 0.2.!"disse lei che iniziò a picchiarlo in testa.

"Avete capito bene le istruzioni dell'operazione."disse Ju.

"Faremo del nostro meglio!"disse Er mentre Aman gli tirava i capelli.

"Conto su di voi."disse lei.

La navi iniziarono ad inabissarsi.

"Cominciare a riavvolgere il cavo."disse Ju e il cavo fu riavvolto.

"Allora la vuoi smettere di toccarmi?"disse Aman "BASTA!

SPOSTATI!"

"Se non riusciremo ad aprire la bocca dell'inviato verremo distrutti anche noi!"disse Er.

"La bocca dell'inviato?"disse Ju.

"Ancora chiusa."disse la voce al microfono.

"Non ci resta molto tempo."disse lei che prese i comandi insieme a lui "E non pensare a cose strane."

"Per esempio?"disse lei.

"Ah,non importa."disse Aman"Ora pensa solo a concentrarti."

L'EVA aprì la bocca dell'inviato,le 2 navi gli entrarono dentro e aprirono il fuoco,provocando un'esplosione immensa che sollevò un'enorme colonna di fuoco e il robot atterrò sul ponte di comando.

Poco dopo Ju era in macchina con Cla.

"Dev'essere stato un bello spettacolo."disse Cla.

"Non credevo che potesse fare un combattimento sotto l'acqua."disse Ju.

"Cos'è?"disse Cla "Un'autocritica?

Mi sorprende."

"In fondo abbiamo raccolto dati preziosi."disse Ju.

"È vero."disse Cla guardando dei fogli "Sono davvero molto preziosi."

Il robot veniva calato a terra,mentre Ne riprendeva e To guardava.

Aman scese dalla scala mobile con la tuta rossa e anche Er.

"EH?"disse To "VESTITI UGUALI?"

"AH,CHE ORRORE!"disse Ne che filmava Er che si vergognava.

"I loro tassi di sincronia hanno avuto un'impennata."disse Cla.

"Solo per 7 secondi,senza dubbio dovuto all'incombere del pericolo."disse Ju.

Cla fermò la macchina poiché Aman li raggiunse "SCUSATE!

IL SIGNOR CAR?"

"Lui è scappato da un pezzo,ormai dovrebbe essere già alla base."disse Ju "QUELLO SCEMO!"

"Beh,cosa dire?"disse Car nella stanza della scrivania di Ik "È stata un crociera piuttosto movimentata."

Ik aprì una valigetta con dentro un feto fatto di luce bianca,ma fisico.

"Come vede si è già ripristinato fino a questo punto,ma essendo stato conservato nella clessidra speciale è ancora attivo."disse Car "È la chiave del progetto per il perfezionamento dell'uomo,vero?"

"Esatto."disse lui "Questo è il primo inviato.

Questo è Ad."

Er era a scuola e osservava To e Ne che parlavano.

"Sarà stata anche carina,ma era insopportabile quella ragazza."disse To.

"Beh,non credo che noi la incontreremo mai più."disse Ne.

"Però il signorino non potrà proprio evitarla."disse To "Stavolta lo compatisco davvero."

La porta si aprì,rimasero tutti di stucco e To cadde dalla sedia,poi si alzò urlando e la indicò.

Aman era entrata nella class erano sconvolti.

"Io mi chiamo Aman Yu."disse lei "Molto piacere!"


	9. EVANGELION:L'ISTANTE,PENSIERI,L'ARMONIA

L'ISTANTE,I PENSIERI,L'ARMONIA

All'uscita da scuola Aman usciva con gli studenti.

"Ehi,l'hai vista?"disse un ragazzo.

"Eccome se l'ho vista."disse l'altro.

"Che cosa?"disse un terzo.

"Ma come?"disse il primo "Non sai niente di quella straniera?"

"Straniera?"disse il terzo.

"Già."disse il primo "Si è trasferita nella nostra scuola la settimana scorsa.

È un vero schianto.

Ho sentito dire che si chiama Aman Yu.

Se viene dell'estero avrà già fatto molte esperienze per la sua età."

"Non dire stupidaggini."disse il secondo "Pare che abbia sofferto molto per la separazione dal suo luogo di nascita e che ora stia cercando di adattarsi a questo paese per lei sconosciuto."

Lei aprì uno degli armadietti e una valanga di lettere d'amore caddero a terra e lei le schiacciò con il piede.

"Tutti,persino i gatti,non fanno che ripetere:Aman,Aman."disse il primo.

To guardava delle foto di Aman,seduto su dei gradini,vicino a Ne e davanti c'era un altro.

"Poveri illusi."disse To.

"Grazie mille."disse Ne.

"Del resto le foto non mostrano il suo caratteraccio."disse To.  
"Ciao,Er."disse Aman e Er si fermò "Buon giorno."

"Buon giorno."disse Er intimidito.

"Ma è possibile che tu sia depresso fin dal mattino?"disse Aman che gli diede una schicchera sulla testa "Guarda che sono io che ti sto salutando.

Dovresti fare i salti di gioia,capito?

Beh,allora?

Anche l'altro dovrebbe essere qui intorno."

Lei era davanti alle scale mobili di un ponte.

"L'altro?"disse Er.

"Ma sei stupido?"disse Aman "Sto parlando della tua ex,il primo figlio,mi sembra ovvio!"

"Ah,vuoi dire An."disse Er che vide An seduta su una panchina che leggeva,al di sotto del ponte.

Aman si mise su un muretto e le fece ombra sul foglio,così An si spostò e Aman si fece un po' più avanti "Salve.

Tu dovresti essere An ,il pilota del prototipo.

Io invece sono Aman.

Aman Yu.

E sono il pilota dell'EVA 0.2.

Vuoi diventare mia amica?"

"Perché?"disse An.

"Perché mi farebbe comodo per varie ragioni."disse Aman "Semplice,no?"

"Se mi ordineranno di farlo lo farò."disse An e Aman rimase sconvolta.

"Che ragazza strana."disse Aman.

Er,To e Ne erano sul ponte.

"Beh,certo."disse To "Sembra che tutti i piloti di EVA debbano essere strani."

Cla guardava il monitor che mostrava l'inviato subacqueo e mise giù la cornetta del telefono,quando apparvero dei dati.

Car le mise le braccia intorno al corpo da dietro "Sei dimagrita,vero?"

"Dici?"disse lei.

"Stai soffrendo per un'amore infelice?"disse lui che la abbracciò.

"E da che cosa l'avresti dedotto?"disse Cla "Sentiamo."

"È molto semplice."disse lui che le fece una carezza sul viso "Il tuo sguardo è quello di una persona che ha perso molto."

"Hai forse intenzione di sedurmi."disse lei "Non ci riuscirai..."

Ju era davanti alle vetrate della stanza.

"Perché una donna spaventosa ci sta guardando!"disse Cla e lui si allontanò.

Ju andò via dalle vetrate.

"Era da tanto che non ci vedevamo."disse Cla.

"Già,da tanto."disse Car.

"Sei diventato più matto di quanto mi aspettassi."disse Cla.

"Lui è scemo come al solito."disse Ju "Con la consegna dell'EVA 0.2. il tuo compito è terminato.

Perché non torni a casa?"

"Spiacente,ma devo restare."disse lui "Questa mattina ho ricevuto un'ordine di trasferimento,così noi tre staremo di nuovo insieme.

Come hai vecchi tempi."

"Ma chi vuole avere niente a che fare con te?"disse Ju.

Improvvisamente suonò l'allarme.

"Un attacco nemico."disse lei.

"Avvistato gigantesco oggetto subacqueo."disse la voce femminile nella stanza del comando.

"Analisi dei dati ricevuti."disse quello con gli occhiali "Diagramma di onda blu.

È un inviato."

"Tutti gli uomini ai posti di allerta di primo grado."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

Diversi mezzi da combattimento erano in volo.

Gli aerei neri con i robot erano in aria.

"Il sistema di intercettamento ha subito gravi danni nella precedente battaglia."disse Ju"Attualmente ne è stato ripristinato il solo 26%.

La sua operatività bellica effettiva è praticamente pari a 0.

Quindi questa volta aspetteremo l'obbiettivo praticamente sulla costa e cercheremo di abbatterlo prima che arrivi sulla terra ferma.

Le unità 0.1 e 0.2. si alterneranno sull'obbiettivo."

"Ricevuto."dissero i 2.

"Uffa!"disse Aman "Ma perché proprio il giorno della mia prima battaglia non mi permettono di combattere da sola?"

"Non puoi farci nulla se la strategia è questa."disse Er.

"ASCOLTA!"disse lei guardando il piccolo ologramma e spaventando Er "Non vorrei dovertelo ripetere.

TU CERCA DI NON INTRALCIARMI,HAI CAPITO?!"

"Si,si."disse Er.

"Ma com'è possibile che sia stato scelto come pilota?"disse lei.

I 2 robot furono fatti cadere sulla spiaggia,davanti alla città costiera e atterrarono nell'acqua.

"Però non è per niente corretto combattere in 2 contro 1."disse lei "Non mi piace affatto."

"Non possiamo permetterci di scegliere i modi che preferiamo."disse Ju.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione d'acqua che sollevò un'enorme colonna.

Il robot di Er aveva un cannone,mentre lei aveva una specie di lancia.

"DATE INIZIÒ ALL'ATTACCO!"disse Ju.

"Bene."disse Aman il cui robot avanzò "Io vado avanti,tu resta dietro a coprirmi."

"Coprirti?"disse lui "L'ultima arrivata non dovrebbe darmi degli ordini."

L'inviato immenso era bipede.

Aveva la testa rotonda,al centro del petto,con una parte blu e una rossa,con due punti neri,intorno alla testa c'era una semicirconferenza nera,le spalle erano perfettamente unite tra oro e le braccia,grige come le spalle,erano tirate all'indietro, e verso l'alto,con delle unghie appuntite curve all'indietro.

La pancia aveva una macchia verde,triangolare,con la punta verso il basso,con una sfera rossa al centro,delle punte dirette verso la sfera,le gambe erano più corte delle braccia ,nere all'esterno,grige all'interno.

Il robot di Er iniziò ad aprire il fuoco.

"Adesso!"disse lei che spiccò un salto,atterrando su un edificio,poi su un altro e infine tranciò in 2 l'essere atterrando.

"Ottimo."disse lui.

"Hai visto,terzo figlio?"disse Aman "Le battaglie devono sempre essere veloci ed eleganti."

Le 2 parti iniziarono a muoversi e l'essere si sdoppiò.

"COSÌ È SCORRETTO!"disse Ju schiacciando il telefono.

Poco dopo i 2 piloti,Car,Ju,Cla,Ik e quello con i capelli bianchi erano in una stanza scura in cui veniva proiettato un filmato.

"Ore 10,58 minuti e 10 se condi di oggi."disse la voce femminile "L'unità 0.1. viene attaccata dalla metà dell'obbiettivo divisosi in 2 e affondata 2 chilometri a largo dalla costa."

Fu mostrata l'immagine del robot nell'acqua.

"Stessa ora,20 secondi,l'unità 0.2. cessa di operare dopo l'attacco della metà dell'obbiettivo."disse la voce e fu mostrata l'immagine del robot di Aman conficcato a testa in giù nel suolo"Il commento del direttore del progetto è:vergognoso."

Aman si alzò "Uffa!

È solo colpa tua se la battaglia del mio debutto è stata completamente rovinata!"

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?"disse Er alzandosi "Se sei stata tu a fare solo stupidaggini!"

"STUPIDAGGINI?!"disse lei indicandolo "COME PUÒ UN IMPEDITO COME TE PERMETTERSI SIMILI COSE?

SEI UNO SFRONTATO!"

"Io non centro niente,è stata la tua fretta nel combattere la causa di tutto!"disse Er.

"E quella specie di cadavere in mezzo al mare?!"disse lei indicando la foto "UNA VERA VERGOGNA!"

"Guarda che tu stai anche peggio!"disse Er indicando l'altra immagine.

"Questa è davvero un'umiliazione."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Stessa ora,5 minuti."disse al donna.  
"L'obbiettivo viene attaccato con le bombe N.4."disse la voce femminile.

"Adesso dovremo ridisegnare di nuovo la cartina!"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Il 28% dell'obbiettivo viene incenerito con successo."disse la voce.

"L'hanno distrutto?"disse Ju.

"L'hanno solo rallentato."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Abbiamo un po' di tempo per poterci riorganizzare."disse Car"È già una fortuna."

"Sentitemi bene,voi due!"disse quello con i capelli grigi "Sapete qual'è il vostro compito?"

"Pilotare gli EVA."disse lei.

"Sbagliato!"disse lui "Sconfiggere gli inviati.

La N.E.R.V. non esiste certo per subire simili umiliazioni!

Per questa ragione voi dovrete collaborare,per poter..."

"COLLABORARE!?"dissero i due.

"Ora basta."disse l'uomo e la pedana sotto di lui scese sotto il pavimento.

"Si può sapere cosa c'è da arrabbiarsi tanto?"disse lei.

"Di norma gli anziani non amano essere umiliati."disse Car.

"Mi scusi,dov'è la signorina Ju?"disse Er.

"A sistemare questa faccenda."disse lui "I responsabili sono fatti per prendersi le responsabilità."

Ju era nel suo studio e arrivò davanti ad una scrivania che era piena zeppa di pile e pile di fogli.

"Sono le cartelle di protesta e i rapporti sui danni dei ministeri interessati."disse Cla che mostrò il foglio "E questa è la richiesta di pagamento.

Si lamentano anche dal reparto pubbliche relazioni.

Devi controllare tutto quanto,mi raccomando."

"Tanto so già cosa c'è scritto."disse Ju "Dicono che se dobbiamo combattere possiamo farlo a casa nostra."

"Ottimo intuito."disse lei.

"Se solo lassù si sbrigassero,con gli inviati me la vedrei volentieri qui."disse Ju che si sedette"Comunque riuscirò a sistemarlo quell'inviato."

"Il vice comandante è davvero infuriato."disse Cla da dietro le pile "Se lo dovessi umiliare un'altra volta verresti destituita,non ci sono dubbi."

"L'assenza del comandante Ik è stata proprio una fortuna nella sfortuna per me."disse Ju.

"Se ci fosse stato lui saresti stata sbattuta fuori immediatamente."disse Cla.

"Allora,hai portato qualche buona idea per farmi evitare di essere sbattuta fuori?"disse Ju.

"Una soltanto."disse Cla che mostrò una chiavetta.

"Ah,sei fantastica,dottoressa Cla."disse Ju "È bello avere una vecchia amica dal cuore d'oro."

"Prego."disse lei.

Er arrivò a casa "Sono tornato."

Er vide una marea di scatoloni "Ma che succede?"

Lui andò verso la sua stanza "Tanto in casa non c'è nessuno."

Er rimase sconvolto vedendo la stanza piena di scatoloni "COS…

COS'È QUESTA ROBA?!"

"Che maleducato!"disse Aman "Sono i miei bagagli."

"MA...MA...MA TU COSA CI FAI QUI,AMANDA?"disse Er molto scosso.

Lei bevve da una lattina "Tu piuttosto cosa ci fai ancora qui?"

"Ancora qui?"disse Er.

"Sei stato sbattuto fuori di casa,non lo sai?"disse lei.

"Eh?"disse lui.

"A partire da oggi,Ju vivrà con me."disse Aman "Beh,considerando chi tra noi 2 è il migliore mi sembra una scelta più che naturale.

Anche se io in realtà preferirei vivere con il signor Car.

In ogni caso questa camera è terribilmente stretta!

Non c'è abbastanza spazio nemmeno per la metà delle mie cose."

Er vide gli altri scatoloni e rimase allucinato.

"Non so cosa sia successo da queste parti,ma il modo di fare dei miei genitori si basava sulla cultura e sul rispetto del prossimo."disse J che arrivò dietro di lei "Bene arrivati.

Mi sembra che voi due facciate progressi."

"Come?"disse Aman.

"Che cosa intende?"disse Er.

"Parlo delle prossima strategia."disse Ju.

"E perché?"dissero i 2.

Ju li portò ad un tavolo "Il modo per sconfiggere l'inviato è un doppio attacco coordinato sul suo nucleo che diventa visibile dopo la sua scissione.

Questo è l'unico sistema."

Ju posò sul tavolo una lattina di birra,mentre Er aveva davanti a se una lattina di gazzosa e Aman una di coca cola.

"In altre parole si tratta di un attacco condotto da 2 EVA in perfetta sincronia e per questo è necessario che voi due collaboriate e combattiate completamente all'unisono."disse J si guardarono "E pertanto vi comunico,che a partire da ora,voi 2 vivrete insieme."

"EH?!"dissero i 2.

Aman si alzò e sbatté le mani sul tavolo "MI OPPONGO!

FIN DALL'ANTICHITÀ RAGAZZI E RAGAZZE HANNO SEMPRE VISSUTO SEPARATI DOPO I 7 ANNI!"

"In questo momento l'inviato si sta rigenerando."disse Ju "Il secondo attacco è previsto tra 6 giorni."

"Ma tutto questo è assurdo."disse lei sedendosi.

"C'è un solo modo per rendere realizzabile l'assurdo."disse Ju "Ovvero memorizzare insieme lo schema dell'attacco sincronizzato armonizzando i vostri movimenti su questa musica.

Abbiamo sei giorni,ogni secondo va risparmiato."

I 2 si guardarono e lei si voltò dall'altra parte.

"Si,ma al termine dei 6 giorni la cacci di casa."disse Er "Ora scusa,devo andare a vomitare."

To e Ne erano in ascensore "Chissà che cosa sarà successo ad Er."

"Ormai sono già 3 giorni che non viene a scuola."disse Ne.

I 2 scesero dall'ascensore e trovarono anche la capoclasse.

"Ma è la capoclasse!"disse To.

"I 2 del trio degli stupidi."disse le andarono verso la casa.

"Si,può sapere che cosa ci fai tu qui?"disse To.

"Vado ad informarmi su Aman."disse lei "Voi invece perché siete qui?"  
"Per informarci su Er."disse Ne.

"MA CHE SONO QUI?!"dissero i tre che suonarono.

"Arriviamo."disse Aman e lei ed Er,vestiti uguali,aprirono la porta.

"SEI...SEI UN TRADITORE!"disse To.

"E per di più di nuovo vestiti uguali!"disse Ne "Che orrore!"

"Ci ha costretti la signorina Ju dicendo che si deve pensare per prima cosa all'aspetto esteriore."dissero i 2.

"SIETE INDECENTI,TUTTI E 2!"disse la capoclasse.

"C'È...C'È UN MALINTESO!"dissero i 2.

"Benvenuti."disse Ju che sorrise,mentre An era impassibile vicino a lei.

An aveva il solito vestito,mentre Ju la giacca rossa,la maglietta nera e dei jeans.

Aveva anche una cartellina in mano.

"Per favore,ci spiegherebbe cosa sta succedendo?"disse To.

Tutti furono invitati a cena e la capoclasse guardava il pinguino dopo averlo preso in braccio.

Al tavolo c'erano Ju,An,To,Ne e la capoclasse.

"Beh,avrebbe potuto dircelo subito."disse To ridendo.

"E allora?"disse la capoclasse "Come sta andando il sincronismo?"

"Guarda con i tuoi stessi occhi?"disse Ju e tutti abbassarono al testa.

I due erano su delle pedane con dei cerchi rossi che si illuminavano e dovevano mettere gli arti sui cerchi quando erano illuminati.

Er era a quattro zampe e l'altra in piedi.

Dietro di loro c'erano delle casse.

Aman gettò le cuffie a terra "È EVIDENTE!

PER ME È IMPOSSIBILE ABBASSARMI ALLO STESSO LIVELLO DI ER,PER QUESTO NON RIESCO A COMBINARE NULLA!

NON C'È PROPRIO NIENTE DA FARE!"

"Allora vuoi rinunciare?"disse Ju.

"Tanto non c'è nessuno che può sostituirmi."disse Aman vantandosi.

"An."disse Ju.

"Si?"disse lei.

"Provaci tu."disse Ju.

"Si."disse An che si alzò e si mise sulla pedana accanto a E riuscirono a muoversi in perfetta sincronia.

Aman rimase sconvolta nel vedere questo fatto.

"Ora la cacciamo di casa?"disse Er e Ju rise.

"Beh...forse sarebbe meglio rivedere i ruoli dell'operazione farvi partecipare An."disse Ju.

"Eh?"disse Aman sconvolta che stava quasi per mettersi a piangere "ORA BASTA!

NON NE POSSO PIÙ!"

Lei andò via e chiuse la porta.

"Aman!"disse la capoclasse che si alzò.

"Ah,lacrime di demone."disse To.

"Ye?"disse la capoclasse "Er?"

Lui si fermò.

"Devi seguirla!"disse la capoclasse.

"Cosa?"disse Er "È una battuta di spirito,vero?"  
"HAI FATTO PIANGERE UNA RAGAZZA!"disse la capoclasse "ORA DEVI PRENDERTI LE TUE RESPONSABILITÀ!"

Aman era davanti al frigo e lui la raggiunse.

"Io..."disse Er.

"Non dire una parola!"disse Aman che era in ginocchio davanti alle lattine nel frigo "lo so.

Non posso fare altro che pilotare l'EVA."

Lei si alzò "E lo farò."

I 2 andarono a fare uno spuntino sul tetto di un grattacielo al tramonto.

Lei era in piedi sulla panchina e beveva da una lattina,mentre Er era seduto con un'altra lattina e in mezzo c'era una busta.

"Se le cose tanno così,glie la farò vedere io a Ju,a An e a tutti gli altri!"disse Aman.

"Non non dovresti dire queste cose."disse lui.

"E SMETTILA DI FARE IL FINTO TONTO!"disse lei che mangiò un tramezzino "SEI UN UOMO,NO?

Devo riscattare il mio orgoglio ferito!

Gli farò pagare il loro affronto 10 volte tanto!"

Aman bevve ed Er sorrise.

Il giorno dopo i 2 erano a provare la stessa cosa sul piano con i cerchi,ma senza successo.

Er cadde a terra e lei gli diede un calcio sulla schiena,poi in un altro momento i 2 si lavarono i denti insieme,poi si guardarono con rabbia,in un altro momento erano davanti alla tv e non facevano altro che cambiare canale.

La notte seguente dormirono tutti e 2 insieme a Ju.

Il giorno dopo Er e il pinguino erano davanti alla porta del bagno e bussavano,lei aprì la porta in faccia a Er e il pinguino entro,poi tutti e 2 mangiarono contemporaneamente,e si misero sulla pedana insieme, stavolta con successo.

La sera lei uscì dal bagno con addosso un asciugamano.

"Dov'è Ju?"disse Aman.

"A lavoro."disse Er che era sul letto e guardava dei fumetti "Ha telefonato dicendo che passerà la notte alla base."

Lei si mise una maglietta lunga,scollata,ma non il reggiseno.

"Ah,quindi stanotte noi 2 rimarremo soli!"disse Aman che prese il letto e lo mise dentro un'altra stanza e chiuse la porta con la gamba,poi la aprì di nuovo "Ora ascoltami!

Queste sono le incrollabili mura di Gerico!"

"Eh?"disse Er.

"Se ti azzarderai ad oltrepassare queste mura,incorrerai nella pena di morte!"disse Aman "E poi a quest'ora i bambini dovrebbero già essere a nanna."

Lei chiuse la porta "Non capisco come ha fatto Ju ad abituarsi.

Possibile che qui si debba dormire sul pavimento?"

Di notte Er era sveglio,poi Aman aprì la porta e lui fece finta di dormire,poi aprì gli occhi e vide che la ragazza era andata in un'altra stanza e aveva acceso la luce,così chiuse gli occhi.

Sentì un tonfo sul suo materasso, vide Aman sul suo letto e spalancò gli occhi.

Er arrossì guardandole il seno.

Lei si avvicinò e lentamente lo fece anche lui.

Lei iniziò a lacrimare e a dire "Mamma.

Mamma."

Er prese le coperte e si mise a dormire per terra "Non sono io l'unico bambino qui."

"Sei proprio sicura?"disse Car in ascensore con Ju.

"Te l'ho detto."disse Ju "Non mi sei mai interessato."

"Ok."disse Car che uscì "Allora occupati di Er...che però ora è a casa con Aman da solo."

L'ascensore si chiuse e lei tirò le cartelline contro la porta.

Ju andò in una zona bar dove si vedeva la città rovesciata da delle vetrate e Cla le portò da bere.

"Ecco a te."disse Cla,sedendosi.

"Ah,ti ringrazio."disse Ju.

"Stasera sei sorprendentemente sobria,e anche un po' timida."disse Cla "Simile a quando ti ho trovata.

Vedo la Ju pre Secondo Impatto."

"Capita."disse lei malinconica e timida.

"Il lavoro?"disse lei.

"Un po' di tutto."disse Ju "Domani è il giorno della resa dei conti."

L'essere che si era riunito iniziò a muoversi di nuovo e decine di mezzi si mossero in aria.

"L'obbiettivo ha varcato il confine di difesa."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali nella cabina di comando.

Dietro di lui c'erano Ju,Cla e Car.

"Eccolo li."disse lei "Questa volta non faremo errori."

I 2 erano dentro i loro robot.

"Subito dopo l'inizio della musica sviluppate gli scudi."disse Ju "Di seguito procedete secondo la strategia.

È tutto chiaro per voi?"

"Ricevuto!"dissero loro.

"Sei pronto?"disse lei "Massima potenza e massimo rendimento fin dall'inizio,ricordi?"

"Si,lo so bene."disse Er.

"L'obbiettivo sta entrando nella zona 0."disse l'uomo con i capelli lunghi.

"Staccare l'alimentazione esterna."disse Ju e il cavo fu staccato "Lanciare."

I due robot furono lanciati fuori e spiccarono un'enorme salto a mezz'aria,poi presero un cilindro che divenne un'asta,fecero una capriola,lanciarono le 2 aste,una davanti e una dietro l'inviato,si formò un campo di forza che tagliò in due l'essere,Er prese il fucile e fece fuoco,mentre Aman prese il cannone e fece lo stesso,l'essere lanciò dei raggi dalla testa,provocando delle esplosioni,ma i 2 fecero delle capriole all'indietro,poi finirono su una placca e una lastra di metallo gli fece da scudo,poi aprirono il fuoco,i due esseri si alzarono in volo e colpirono la lastra rompendola.

Ju diede l'ordine e da una serie di buchi su una collina e da dei fori sulla cima di un palazzo uscirono dei missili,oltre che da dei mezzi militari e l'essere venne continuamente colpito.

I 2 robot si mossero insieme e diedero un pugno al mento dei 2 esseri poi un calcio alla pancia,scagliandoli via.

I 2 si ricomposero.

I 2 robot spiccarono un enorme salto e andarono verso il basso,1 con la gamba destra in avanti,uno con la gambe sinistra in avanti e schiena contro schiena,colpendo la sfera rossa sulla pancia dell'essere e trascinandolo via,e spingendo con i propulsori sulla schiena,fino a farlo uscire dalla città e a portarlo dietro delle colline.

La sfera rossa esplose e ci fu un'immensa esplosione.

I due robot erano accasciati l'uno sull'altro in un cratere.

"Unità Eva rilevate."disse la donna.

"Oh no!"disse Ju mettendosi la mano sinistra sugli occhi.

"Vergognoso."disse Cla.

Er uscì fuori dal robot,poi,da una placca sul mezzo, uscì l'ologramma di Aman.

"EHI,CRETINO!"disse lei facendolo sobbalzare "GUARDA CHE COSA HAI FATTO AL MIO POVERO 0.2.!"

"CHE COSA?!"urlò Er "MA SE SEI STATA TU A VENIRMI ADDOSSO!"

"SEI STATO TU AD ANDARE FUORI SINCRONIA PER PRIMO!"urlò lei "È COLPA TUA!

SEI SEMPRE IL SOLITO ADDORMENTATO!

CHE COSA FACEVI IERI NOTTE INVECE DI DORMIRE?"

"IO...IO STAVO RIPASSANDO MENTALMENTE GLI SCHEMI DELLA BATTAGLIA DI OGGI!"disse Er.

"No..."disse Ju che mise le mani sulla sedia di quello con gli occhiali,mentre Cla spalancò le braccia.

Carter rideva "Mica fesso Er."

Quello con i capelli lunghi era scosso e quella con i capelli corti rideva.

"CHE BUGIARDO!"disse Aman "TU HAI TENTATO DI BACIARMI APPROFITTANDO DEL MIO SONNO!"

"NON È VERO!"disse Er "ALLORA ERI SVEGLIA."

"MA È ORRIBILE!"urlò lei "IO LO STAVO DICENDO SOLO PER SCHERZO,QUINDI MI HAI BACIATA SUL SERIO!"

"Ma no,mi sono fermato prima di farlo!"disse Er.

"SEI UN MANIACO!"urlò lei "PERVERTITO!"

"E TU ALLORA?!"urlò Er "CHE PARLI NEL SONNO E TI INFILI NEI LETTI ALTRUI?!"

"Ci stanno umiliando ancora una volta."disse quello con i capelli bianchi che si mise una mano tra i capelli.


	10. EVANGELION:IMMERSIONE NEL MAGMA

IMMERSIONE NEL MAGMA

Car girava per la città,con Aman sotto braccio e lei era al settimo cielo.

"Che bello!"disse Aman "Sono così contenta che vieni a fare acquisti con me!"

Entrarono in un negozio di costumi.

"Ma questo è il reparto dei costumi da bagno."disse Car.  
"Guarda qua!"disse lei con un costume in mano "Che cosa te ne pare?"

"Ehm...non credi sia un po' esagerato?"disse lui.

"Signor Car,sei retrogrado."disse Aman "Oggi giorno costumi simili sono più che comuni."

I due si sedettero ad un tavolo "Vai in gita scolastica e dove?"

"Okag."disse lei "Il programma prevede anche immersioni sub-acque."

"Immersioni sub-acque..."disse Car "Sono passati 3 anni dall'ultima volta che ho praticato quello sport."

"Signor Car,tu dov'è che sei andato in gita scolastica?"disse lei.

"Io non ho mai fatto una gita scolastica."disse Car.

"Come mai?"disse lei.

"A causa del Secondo Impatto,ovviamente."disse Car.

Il pinguino era nella casa di Ju e faceva il bagno nella vasca.

"COSA?!"disse Aman sbattendo le mani sul tavolo "NON CI È PER MESSO DI ANDARE IN GITA SCOLASTICA?!"

"Esatto?"disse Ju.

"E perché?"disse l'altra.

"In vista di eventuali attacchi."disse Ju.

"E chi lo dice?"disse Aman.

"Il direttore operativo,vale a dire io."disse Ju.

Er era seduto al tavolo,dalla parte opposta e beveva da una lattina.

"Ehi,tu!"disse lei "Non statene li a bere il te tutto beato,di qualcosa piuttosto!

Avanti reagisci!

Sei un uomo,no?"

"Ecco a dire il vero io me l'aspettavo una cosa come questa."disse Er.

"Insomma avevi già rinunciato."disse Aman e lui annuì.

"Ha!"disse Aman spalancando le braccia "Davvero pietoso.

Un uomo della peggior specie,senza un briciolo di volontà."

"Potresti smettere di dire queste cose?"disse Er.

Ju appoggiò la lattina di birra sul tavolo "Capisco cosa provi.

So bene quanto ci tenessi,ma non ci sono alternative purtroppo.

Devi saper aspettare."

"Aspettare,aspettare,aspettare!"disse Aman "Non facciamo altro che aspettare i nemici senza sapere neanche quando ci attaccheranno.

Perché non scopriamo dove si nascondono e non andiamo a stanarli noi?"

"Se fosse possibile l'avremmo già fatto."disse Ju.

"Beh,in fondo siete fortunati."disse Ju "Mentre i vostri compagni sono in gita,voi potrete approfittarne per studiare.

Non crederete davvero che io non sappia nulla.

Non potete tenermi all'oscuro sul vostro andamento scolastico,io posso accedere facilmente a qualsiasi informazione in merito ai vostri voti,pensavo lo sapeste."

"I voti scolastici?"disse lei "Andiamo,sono solo stupidaggini!

Il sistema di valutazione usato qui per i test di verifica è a dir poco arcaico."

"Spero ti ci abituerai."disse Ju.

"Mai!"disse lei irata.

L'aereo con i compagni prese in vol erano sul tetto della scuola a guardarlo.

"Procedere al trasferimento immediato da Bal a Mel dei dati dei rilevamenti."disse la voce femminile,ma al centro di comando erano tutti a leggere o a fare altro.

Cla prese del caffè e guardò un foglio "Gita scolastica?

Come possono essere così tranquilli in queste circostanze?"

"È proprio a causa di queste circostanze che avendone l'occasione vorrebbero divertirsi quei ragazzi."disse Ju.

An era in costume e nuotava il piscina.

La piscina era in una stanza verde e c'era un tavolo circolare con Er seduto che guardava un computer portatile.

Arrivò Aman con il costume addosso.

Il costume,a righe rosse e bianche,comprendeva un reggiseno e degli slip.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Aman.

"Sto studiando scienze."disse Er.

"Il solito bravo bambino."disse Aman.

"Puoi dire quello che vuoi,tanto dobbiamo studiare lo stesso..."disse Er che la guardò e si prese un colpo.

"Visto che non posso fare immersioni sub-acque a Ok le farò qui."disse Aman.

"Capisco."disse Er che si vergognava e lei si chinò in avanti guardando il computer.

"Beh,cos'è che stai guardando,fammi vedere."disse lei.

Er si paralizzò guardandole il seno.

"Cosa,non riesci a svolgere esercizi simili?"disse Aman che cliccò sulla tastiera"Ecco,risolto.

Sono semplicissimi."

"Come fai a risolvere questi esercizi semplicissimi,se nei test prendi sempre brutti voti?"disse Er.

"Il fatto è che a scuola non riesco a capire cosa c'è scritto nelle domande."disse Aman.

"Vuoi dire che non le riesci a capire perché sono scritte in una lingua diversa?"disse Er"Anche io a volte faccio un po' di fatica."

Aman mise le mani sui fianchi "Esatto.

Vedi non ho ancora imparato tutti i somboli.

Del resto all'università non li ho studiati."

"All'università?"disse lui.

"Si,mi sono laureata."disse Aman "Come sai di recente la nostra civiltà ha scoperto pratiche per rallentare l'invecchiamento.

Sono più grande di quanto sembro.

Senti...e li cosa c'è scritto?"

"Ah,è un problema sulla dilatazione termica."disse Er.

"Dilatazione termica?"disse Aman "Ma è roba da bambini.

In poche parole,se riscaldati i corpi tendono a dilatarsi e quindi ad ingrandirsi.

Mentre se raffreddati si rimpiccioliscono,tutto qui."

"Capisco."disse Er.

"Nel mio caso,credi che il mio seno diventerebbe più grande se venisse riscaldato?"disse lei che si toccò il seno con le mani.

"MA...e io come potrei sapere una cosa del genere?"disse Er.

"Ah,che ragazzo noioso."disse lei che andò a prepararsi la bombola.

Er vide An che usciva dalla piscina e si asciugava.

"Ehi,guarda Er!"disse lei che era seduta sul bordo della piscina con la bombola e gli occhialetti e si gettò di spalle nell'acqua.

Uno dei mezzi della base sorvolava la cima fumante di un vulcano e alla base controllavano delle foto.

"Le immagini non sono molto chiare."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Tuttavia,come prospettato dal centro di ricerca sismografico del monte,quella macchia è significativa."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

C'era anche Cla e quella con i capelli corti.

"Certo,non possiamo ignorarla."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Qual'è il giudizio dei magi?"disse Cla.

"Esattamente 50 e 50."disse quella con i capelli neri e corti.

"Indagini in corso?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Al momento,il capitano Fu si trova già sul posto."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

Ju era dentro il centro di rilevamenti,che era dentro una camera di metallo,con molti uomini,computer e video.

"Siamo al limite."disse un uomo.

"No,proseguite."disse lei "Ancora 500."

Una gigantesca trivella era immersa nel magma.

"Profondità 1200,struttura esterna anti-pressione danneggiata."disse la voce femminile.

"Signorina Fu!"disse uno di loro.

"Se si dovesse rompere vi risarciremo noi."disse lei "Ancora 200."

"Obbiettivo rilevato sul monitor."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Procedi alle analisi."disse lei.

"Signor si."disse lui che premette un pulsante.

La trivella fu completamente schiacciata.

"Sonda distrutta dall'eccessiva pressione."disse la voce meccanica.

"E le analisi."disse lei.

"Sono state completate per un soffio."disse quello con gli occhiali "Il diagramma è blu."

"Non ci sono dubbi."disse Ju "È un inviato."

Apparve l'immagine di un ovale trasparente con dentro un feto.

"Da questo momento l'operazione passa sotto il controllo della N.E.R.V."disse Ju "Sono proibite le entrate e le uscite di qualsiasi persona dalla struttura.

Dichiaro in oltre coperti dal segreti gli avvenimenti delle ultime 6 ore."

Ju uscì nel corridoio e fece una telefonata "Inoltrate al comandate Ik la richiesta di un'ordine 17.

Priorità assoluta."

"Faccia attenzione,capitano."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "Questa è una linea telefonica ordinaria."

"Lo so benissimo."disse lei "Trasferisci la comunicazione su quella criptata,presto!"

Ik era seduto nella stanza buia con gli ologrammi degli altri.

"L'ordine A.17.?"disse quello con il tavolo giallo "Sara la .V. a fare la prima mossa?"

"Esatto."disse Ik.

"È fuori questione,è troppo pericoloso."disse quello al tavolo verde "Hai già dimenticato cosa accadde 15 anni fa?

Questa è una grande occasione.

Invece che difenderci da un attacco potremmo effettuare una strategia offensiva."

"Il rischio è troppo elevato."disse quello al tavolo bianco.

"Tuttavia si tratta di un possibile campione di inviato vivo."disse lui "Lei ne conosce senza dubbio l'importanza."

"Non sarà ammesso alcun fallimento."disse l'uomo al tavolo bianco e gli ologrammi sparirono.

"Fallimento."disse quello con i capelli bianchi "Se fallissimo sarebbe la fine dell'intera umanità.

Sei davvero sicuro della tua scelta?"

Ik sorrise appena.

"Questo sarebbe un inviato?"disse Er.

"Si,ma in una forma non del tutto sviluppata,simile a quella di una crisalide."disse Ju.

"La priorità assoluta in questa operazione sarà la raccolta dell'inviato."disse Cla"Dovrete catturarlo vivo e preservarlo quanto più possibile nelle condizioni originali."

"E in caso di insuccesso?"disse Aman.

"Annientarlo immediatamente."disse Cla "Tutto chiaro?"

"Si!"dissero Er,Aman ed An.

"Chi vuole occuparsene?"disse Cla.

"IO!"disse Aman alzando la mano "IO!

VOGLIO IMMERGERMI IO!"

"Tanto dovrò farlo io,come al solito."pensò Er.

"Amanda,te ne occuperai tu."disse Cla.

"Certo,per me sarà una vera passeggiata."disse Aman"Perfetto!"

"E io?"disse An.

"Come prototipo lo 0.0. è fuori standard per gli equipaggiamenti speciali."disse quella con i capelli corti.

"Pertanto An e lo 0.0. resteranno al quartier generale."disse lei.

"Si."disse An.

"Ha!"disse Aman con tono sfrontato. "Non potrai andare alle terme,è proprio un peccato."

An non reagì e non la guardò nemmeno.

"Non appena l'ordine A-17 verrà emanato entreremo in azione."disse Cla "Andate a cambiarvi."

"Si."dissero Er e Aman.

Aman andò a mettersi la tuta rossa "Oh,sarebbe questa la tuta anti-calore?

A me non sembra affatto diversa da una normale."

"Premi il pulsante sul polso destro."disse Cla.

Lei lo fece e la tuta si riempì di liquido,facendola somigliare ad una palla.

"MA CHE CAVOLO È QUESTO?!"disse lei.

"L'unità 0.2. è pronta,Aman."disse Cla che la portò dentro una stanza dove il suo robot era stato coperto da una corazza per l'immersione.

"MA CHE CAVOLO È QUELLO?"disse Aman.

"Una speciale armatura anti-calore,anti-pressione e anti-radiazione."disse Cla "È l'equipaggiamento tipo D."

"Cosa?"disse lei "Questo sarebbe...il mio 0.2.?

Niente affatto!

Non lo voglio pilotare,io non posso certo mostrarmi in pubblico così conciata!

Er è molto più adatto di me per un lavoro di questo genere."

"È davvero un peccato."disse Car su un piano elevato "Speravo di poter ammirare le ardimentose gesta di Aman."

"NO!"disse lei che corse oltre la porta "Non avrò mai il coraggio di farmi vedere dal signor Car conciata in questa maniera orribile."

"È un bel problema."disse Cla.

"Ecco,io allora..."disse Er,ma An alzò la mano.

Entrambi avevano già la tuta.

"Andrò io con l'unità 0.2."disse An.

Aman tornò indietro di corsa e le mise giù al mano "Sono spiacente,ma non ti permetterò di sfiorare il mio 0.2. neanche con un dito!

Non sarà il primo figlio ad immergersi,andrò io!"

Aman guardò il robot "Non hai per niente un bell'aspetto,ma si paziente."

Il robot fu portato da un aereo.

"L'EVA 0.1. e 0.2. sono appena arrivati a destinazione."disse quella con i capelli corti,seduta dentro il camion di metallo,accanto a quello con gli occhiali e dietro di loro c'era Ju in piedi con le braccia incrociate.

"Preparate il laser e l'argano,presto!"disse Ju.

"Ma...il signor Car?"disse Aman.

"Quel tizio non verrà a affatto."disse Ju "Non ha niente da fare qui."

Er nell'altro robot vide degli aerei che volavano "Che cosa sono quelli?"

"Le forze aeree ci controlleranno."disse Cla.

"Fino alla fine di questa operazione."disse quella con i capelli corti.

Le 2 erano dentro una capanna.

"Sono qui per aiutarci?"disse Aman.  
"No,loro penseranno a fare pulizia."disse Cla.

"Nel caso un cui dovessimo fallire."disse quella con i capelli corti.

"Cosa volete dire?"disse Aman.

"Per distruggere l'inviato,inceneriranno con le bombe l'intera zona,noi compresi."disse Cla.

"Ma è terribile!"disse Aman.

"Chi è stato ad ordinare una cosa del genere?"disse Er.

"Il comandante Ik."disse Cla.

Una gru aveva un cavo collegato al robot.

"Aman,sei pronta?"disse Ju.

"Quando volete?"disse Aman.

"Partenza."disse Aman.

I cavo,che il realtà era fatto da 5 cavi fu calato.

In mano aveva un'asta con,sulle estremità,delle aste più piccole,verticali,sia sopra che sotto.

"Sembrerebbe incandescente."disse Aman.

"Ehi,Er,guarda."disse lei anche entrò nella lava.

"Profondità attuale 170."disse Aman "Visibilità 0.

Non riesco a vedere nulla.

Passo al monitor C.T.

Ho un raggio di avvistamento di appena 120.

"Profondità 400."disse quella con i capelli corti "450.

500.

550.

600.

650.

700.

750.

800.

850.

900.

950.

1000.

1020.

Limite di profondità di sicurezza superato.

Profondità 1300.

Lo 0.2. ha raggiunto il punto di contatto."

"Aman,vedi qualcosa?"disse Ju.

"Non rilevo nulla."disse Aman "Qui non c'è niente.

La corrente magmatica è più veloce del previsto."

"La velocità di spostamento dell'obbiettivo differisce da quella stimata."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Ricalcolatela."disse Ju "L'operazione continua.

Proseguire con la discesa."  
"Profondità 1400."disse quella con i capelli corti "1500.

Tubo di raffreddamento numero 2 danneggiato.

Profondità 1580.

Limite di profondità massima superato."

"Lo 0.2. non è ancora entrato in contatto con l'obbiettivo."disse Ju "Proseguire.

Aman,come va?"

"Sembra che regga tutto,ma vorrei finire subito e farmi una bella doccia."disse Aman.

"Conosco delle bellissime terme qui vicino."disse Ju"Dopo aver concluso questo lavoro ci andremo insieme."

"120 oltre il limite massimo."disse la donna con i capelli corti e una delle cinte sulla gamba della corazza cadde "L'EVA 0.2. ha perso il pugnale.

200 oltre il limite massimo."

"Signorina Fu,non possiamo andare oltre."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali"Questa volta c'è un essere umano a bordo."

"Sono io a dirigere questa operazione."disse Ju "Proseguire."

"Ju ha ragione,non preoccupatevi."disse lei "Io qui posso resistere ancora."

"Punto di contatto previsto da correzione dei calcoli raggiunto."disse quella con gli occhiali.

"Eccolo."disse Aman che vide l'ovale.

"Avvistamento dell'obbiettivo confermato."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Preparare la cattura."disse Ju e l'asta si allungò.

"Aman,l'EVA e l'obbiettivo sono entrambi trasportati dalle correnti,quindi avrai solo una possibilità di contatto."disse Cla.

"Lo so bene,fidatevi di me."disse Aman "Siamo in traiettoria."

L'asta creò uno scudo rettangolare trasparente sull'essere.

"Gabbia magnetica attiva."disse Aman "Nessun problema.

Obbiettivo catturato."

"Ottimo Aman."disse Ju.

"Operazione di cattura completata."disse Aman "Sono pronta alla risalta."

Il cavo fu fatto tornare indietro.

"Aman,tutto bene?"disse Er.

"Naturalmente si."disse Aman "Come si dice è più facile darsi da fare che perdere tempo a congetturare.

Però io questa la chiamerei una sauna tuta.

Ah,non vedo l'ora di farmi un bel bagno alle terme."

"Sembra che la tensione si sia allentata all'improvviso."disse la Cla.

"Dici?"disse Ju.

"Non dirmi che non hai avuto paura con un'operazione simile."disse Cla.

"In fondo si."disse lei "In caso di errore sappiamo bene cosa avremmo rischiato."

"Certo."disse Cla "Un nuovo Secondo Impatto.

Non deve ripetersi."

L'allarme suonò.

"MA CHE COSA SUCCEDE?"disse Aman.

Dalla gabbia si udirono dei versi mostruosi e l'essere iniziò a mutare.

"Non ci voleva!"disse Cla "Ha iniziato la metamorfosi.

È in anticipo rispetto ai calcoli."

"È la gabbia?"disse Ju.

"Sta per cedere."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Una mano umanoide,con un enorme braccio tentacolare uscì dalla gabbia.

"Sospendere la cattura!"disse Ju "Sganciare la gabbia!"

Aman staccò la gabbia "Priorità assoluta:annientamento immediato dell'inviato!

Unità 0.2. iniziare la risalita e prepararsi a combattere!"

"Non aspettavo altro."disse Aman.

L'essere aveva il muso appiattito,gli occhi a cupola,il collo allungato,il corpo largo sui lati e una pinna sulla parte posteriore oltre a delle braccia allungatissime.

"Dannazione!"disse Aman "Dimenticavo che non ho più il pugnale.

Sta arrivando!"

L'essere nuotò verso di lei.

"Distacco zavorra!"disse Aman e un cintura con delle tasche si staccò e cadde,così lei poté mettersi in orizzontale ed evitare l'essere che sparì.

"È veloce."disse lei "Non ci voleva ho perso il contatto visivo.

In aggiunta la visibilità è pessima,fa un caldo terribile e la tuta è tutta appiccicosa per il sudore.

Ah,meglio di così. "

"Ama ascolta."disse Ju "Sto per farti lanciare il coltello dallo 0.1.

Preparati."

"Ricevuto."disse lei "Fa presto Er!"

Il robot di Er lanciò il coltello.

"Inviato in riavvicinamento allo 0.2."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"NO!"disse lei "STA LONTANO!

SBRIGATI!

MA PERCHÉ CI METTE TANTO?"

Il robot di Ama mise la mano in alto e afferrò il coltello,ma l'essere allungò il braccio sinistro che aveva enormi unghioni e afferrò la mano,poi l'altro braccio afferrò la gamba e l'essere aprì la bocca circolare,divisa in diverse sezioni e le morse la testa.

"No,non è possibile!"disse Cla. "Ha aperto la bocca in quell'ambiente?"

"La sua struttura dev'essere incredibile."disse quella con i capelli corti.

L'inviato danneggiò la gamba stringendo.

"Gamba destra danneggiata."disse la donna.

"Distacco!"disse Aman e la gamba si staccò "BASTARDO!"

Lei iniziò a colpire gli occhi dell'essere,ma senza successo.

"Alta temperatura e alta pressione."disse Cla "Se riesce a sopravvivere in queste condizioni estreme il pugnale non potrà avere effetto."

"Che cosa facciamo allora?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Ho trovato!"disse lei che spinse il tubo refrigerante nella bocca del mostro.

"Ma certo,la dilatazione termica."disse Cla.

"Convogliare tutto il liquido di raffreddamento al tubo numero 3."disse Aman "Fate presto!"

Il tubo refrigerante inondò l'essere e lei trafisse una sfera in mezzo ai suoi occhi,ma l'essere tranciò parte dei cavi che la tiravano su con una zampa,poi cadde e si disintegrò.

La corazza si schiacciò.

"Adesso che ce l'avevo fatta."disse lei e i cavi si ruppero facendo cadere il robot in basso"Che questa sia davvero la fine?"

Il robot di Er la afferrò e la tenne.

"Er?"disse Aman sorpresa che sorrise "Stupido,hai esagerato."

Un uomo con un pacco arrivò in una casetta delle terme "Con permesso.

Non c'è nessuno della N.E.R.V.?"

"Eccomi."disse Er che prese il pacco e da esso uscì il pinguino.

"Se stai cercando il bagno è di la."disse Er.

Poco dopo Er era seduto nelle terme,con la schiena sul bordo,senza alcun vestito e il pinguino nuotava nell'acqua.

Aveva un panno sulla testa e il sole stava tramontando.

"Ah,questo è proprio un paradiso."pensò Er "Non avrei mai immaginato che un bagno potesse essere così piacevole."

"Er,mi senti?"disse Ju dall'altra parte di un muro di canne di legno.

"Si,certo!"disse lui.

"Potresti lanciarci il bagnoschiuma?"disse Ju.

"Quello che avevo portato è finito."disse Aman.

"Certo."disse lui che prese il bagnoschiuma e lo lanciò dall'altra parte del muro.

"Ahi!"disse Aman "Stupido che non sei altro,ma dove lanci?

Che incapace.

Cavolo,vai a colpirmi proprio in certe parti."

"Dove?"disse Ju "Dove?"

Er arrossì.

"Ma che pelle morbida che hai."disse Ju "Aman fatti toccare."

"No,non li!"disse lei ridendo "Mi fai il solletico!"

"Ma si!"disse Ju "E qui?

E qui?

E qui?"

"Non toccarmi certi posti."disse Aman.

"Perché no?"disse Ju "Tanto non si consumano mica."

Il pinguino fissava sconvolto le parti basse di Er e lui si mise sotto l'acqua improvvisamente dopo aver cacciato un urlo.

"Si è dilatato."pensò Er "Che vergogna."

Le 2 erano sedute nude sulle rocce.

Amanda aveva ancora il bracciale di metallo e osservava dei segni a metà bicipite di Ju.

"Ah,queste qui?"disse Ju "Me le sono fatte durante il Secondo Impatto.

Durante la battaglia che ha raso al suolo una città."

"Tu sai tutto,vero?"disse Aman"Tutto su di me,intendo dire."

"Beh,fa parte del mio lavoro."disse Ju "Non preoccuparti,sono cose che ormai appartengono al passato.

E noi dovremmo dimenticarle."


	11. ETERNI:PRELUDIO

ETERNI:PRELUDIO

1,5 milioni di anni fa.

Nello spazio vi era un pianeta vicino ad un gigante gassoso.

Sul pianeta vi era una zona desertica fatta da molte pietre con delle alture in lontananza.

VOCE NARRANTE

"In principio Pandora appariva vuota perché..."

Nel deserto vi erano anche degli alberi spogli.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...nessuno la coltivava..."

C'era un altura rocciosa,con delle piccole collinette accanto.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...nessuno la occupava..."

Un'animale molto grande volava in cielo.

Aveva il muso allungato,blu,con linee nere,denti appuntiti,occhi gialli,dalla parte finale della testa partivano due tentacoli,il mento era allungato verso il basso ed era rosso e nero,aveva un collo molto lungo,due enormi ali blu,con macchie rosse e linee gialle,con uno spuntone al centro e delle piume di carne sulla parte finale,due piccole zampe posteriori collegate ad altre ali dello stesso colore,una coda lunga e sottile e il dorso era degli stessi colori delle ali.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...forme di vita la abitavano..."

Nella landa desertica c'era un albero spoglio.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...in ogni ambiente."

Nel deserto di pietre c'era un insetto che camminava nella sabbia.

L'animale era nero,allungato,con il muso diviso in due e con due tenaglie,a metà della parte allungata c'erano due piccole zampette rosse esternamente e nere internamente,poi all'inizio della testa altre due zampe uguali e subito dopo altre due.

Il corpo allungato era fatto da placche circolari orizzontali.

Il vento soffiava sulle dune del deserto.

C'era una valle desertica con pochi alberi e poi delle montagne rocciose.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...creature intelligenti..."

In aria vi era un astronave.

Aveva la parte davanti a becco,il corpo a rombo e dagli spigoli laterali uscivano due ali con enormi piume d'oro.

In lontananza,su delle piccole alture,c'erano quattro astronavi simili,ma un po' più grandi.

L'oggetto che volava atterrò in mezzo ad una vallata deserta.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...la frequentavano..."

Il mezzo si mise ad una bassa altezza del suolo e dalla parte frontale partì un raggio azzurro verso terra e scese un essere dalla forma di rettile,bipede,con il muso da coccodrillo,le ali,la coda,una tuta aderente nera addosso e un fucile.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Era per loro con un eridu..."

L'alieno toccò terra provocando delle crepe.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...una casa,lontano da casa..."

L'essere corse nel deserto.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...importante per la loro vita..."

L'essere attraversò una gola tra le montagne ed arrivò ad un dosso dove c'erano delle scale scolpite nella pietra davanti a lui e sui lati delle pareti di roccia ricurva.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...una vita..."

Davanti a lui c'erano delle astronavi sospese in aria.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...molto evoluta..."

Sulla parte inferiore di questi mezzi c'erano delle sbarre metalliche rettangolari che andavano verso il centro e su queste sbarre c'erano dei cerchi.

Sotto c'erano degli edifici in pietra,fatti a gradoni e con dei cunicoli rettangolari scavati in enormi buche circolari che erano collegate tra loro e avevano gli stessi cunicoli.

Gli oggetti risucchiavano verso l'alto dei piccoli pezzi di roccia che entravano nei cerchi sulle sbarre rettangolari.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...una vita costretta a precorrere spazi immensi..."

L'essere scese le scale.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...per soddisfare i capricci dei loro dei."

L'essere corse e arrivò davanti ad una delle buche dove un altro di loro era sospeso a mezz'aria con le gambe incrociate in mezzo alle rocce.

"La situazione è instabile."disse il primo essere.

"..."disse l'altro"Soldato,mi confermi qualcosa?"

"Di sicuro c'è in ballo molto più del materiale estratto."disse il primo che afferrò una roccia con la mano destra e la guardò"È incredibile cosa possa generare la permanenza in un luogo..."l'essere schiacciò la roccia "...quando scopri..."nella mano rimase un pezzo d'oro"...qualcosa che alle divinità piace…

Gli operai chiedono un altro incontro in via ufficiosa.

Ma noi non ci saremo."

"Il tuo compito di portavoce non deve sbilanciarsi in favore di una posizione."disse il secondo"Quella decisione spetta alle divinità...e a proposito,tempo fa accennarono a qualcosa.

Ma io non ho ben chiaro a cosa si riferissero."

L'essere guardò verso un altura dove c'erano due navì,due abitanti del pianeta.

Erano alti tre metri con la pelle blu,corpo magro,volto umano,ma naso schiacciato,occhi grandi,capelli neri lunghi,una coda,occhi grandi un gonnellino con un panno blu lungo e delle collane di conchiglie.

"Bene,bene...abbiamo visite!"disse il primo essere.

"…?!"disse uno dei due e poi gli esseri fuggirono urlando.

"Animali…"disse quello a gambe incrociate "Gli abitanti di questa terra,creati dagli elementali,prima che si ritirassero nelle loro dimensioni spirituali.

Dove eravamo rimasti?

D'altro canto,in qualità di supervisore ho il dovere di presiedere all'incontro.

Sarà uno dei tanti a cui abbiamo assistito o forse chissà...magari questo verrà preso in considerazione.

...ma non credo tocchi a noi cambiare...ma ad altri."

I navi salirono su una serie di dossi rocciosi e arrivarono ad una caverna,presero un pezzo di roccia sottile ed incisero ciò che avevano visto.

Sul fondo piano del cratere c'erano degli spuntoni di roccia che,in alcuni casi erano levigati,come se tagliati di netto.

C'erano tre rettangoli di pietra sparsi a terra,poi c'era una fila di questi rettangoli perfettamente lisci e appoggiati ad una parete e davanti ce n'erano altri,a terra,ben allineati.

Dietro uno spuntone ricurvo di roccia c'era un omino grigio.

Avevano pelle grigia,la testa un po' allungata,gli occhi neri,la bocca piccola,ma con denti appuntiti,il corpo sottile e quattro dita per mano.

In mano aveva un oggetto con un manico nero che aveva due protuberanze nere che andavano alto e poi si univano,diventando orizzontali.

Dall'oggetto parti una forte luce azzurra che tagliò di netto la roccia.

Altri cinque andarono a parlare con quello che era gambe incrociate e l'altro, che nel frattempo erano scesi.

"Pensavamo che una situazione di stallo...potesse portare a dei miglioramenti."disse uno degli omini "Ci troviamo a riportare gli ennesimi decessi e casi di incidenti...a seguito delle operazioni di scavo."

Dentro una delle aperture rettangolari c'era uno degli omini e sospeso accanto a lui,alla sua destra,c'era un cilindro di metallo volante con due linee circolari vicine all'estremità e la parte frontale e posteriore era scavata all'interno,pero poi chiudersi.

Per terra c'erano tantissimi sassi d'oro luccicanti.

"Tutto per questo materiale."disse uno degli omini "Quando abbiamo dato l'approvazione all'opera,non pensavamo a questa fatica,al caldo e ai rischi,al dolore costanti."

I pezzi d'oro si attaccarono al cilindro ricoprendolo.

L'oggetto volò via ed entrò in uno dei cerchi delle barre sulla parte inferiore dei mezzi in aria.

Nel momento in cui lo fece si accese una luce gialla,che aumentò una volta entrato,poi l'oggetto uscì completamente senza i sassi.

"Questo tipo di operazione è desiderata dalle divinità..."disse quello a forma di rettile che prima era a gambe incrociate"Senza di essa nessuno può muoversi o pensare di andarsene.

La maggior parte di voi ha avuto una possibilità di scelta..."

Arrivò un altro a cui mancava un braccio "Io non l'avevo!…"

"…?!"disse il rettile che prima era a gambe incrociate.

"...e il mio corpo ne ha subito le conseguenze..."disse l'omino"...e ora non ho più nulla da perdere…

Non ho nulla..."

L'essere senza braccio puntò l'oggetto verso i due che si spaventarono.

"Ehi!"disse il primo dei rettili "Un momento…

Che significa?!"

"Voi delle gerarchie superiori dovreste provare il dolore!"disse l'omino.

"Questa tua minaccia non rimarrà impunita!"disse il rettile.

"La mia non è una minaccia!..."disse l'omino che aveva il braccio sinistro puntato verso di loro"...bensì un gesto di disperazione!

Non voglio perdere anche la libertà!"

"L'hai voluto tu!"disse il rettile che prima era a gambe incrociate indicandoli con la mano sinistra"Le nostre divinità in persona hanno dato questi ordini!

Disubbidire agli esseri divini è blasfemia!

Pagherai con la vita!"

Dall'oggetto uscì una grande luce azzurra che colpì l'altro alla spalla destra facendo uscire molto sangue.

Quello colpito urlò e si mise la mano sulla spalla e l'altro lasciò cadere l'oggetto.

"OH NO!"urlò l'altro rettile "SIGNORE!"

"Non... non volevo questo..."disse l'omino.

Il rettile che aveva corso soccorse l'altro e lo portò via.

Un altro rettile indicò con la mano sinistra quelli con i visori azzurri"FERMATE I RIVOLTOSI!"

Altri rettiliani arrivarono.

Uno di loro disse: "FERMI!"

Erano in tutto quattro.

Quello senza braccio indicò il cielo "Fermi?…

Dimenticate che questo luogo è casa nostra.

Non potete imporre ordini perché...siete nostri ostaggi."

"CHE COSA?!"disse uno dei rettili "E CON QUALE AUTORITÀ?!"

"Milioni e milioni di tonnellate di roccia ci seppellirebbero... se solo lo volessimo...quindi abbassate le armi...perché non abbiamo nulla da perdere."disse l'omino.

Quelli che li avevano accerchiati si misero in ginocchio e gettarono i fucili che furono presi dagli omini.

Quello ferito entrò un un oggetto di metallo che aveva la forma allungata,con due ali oblique sulla parte superiore.

Sulla parte posteriore c'era un cerchio da cui usciva energia gialla.

La creatura si teneva una mano sulla spalla sanguinante mentre il mezzo si preparava al decollo.

L'oggetto si sollevò,si allontanò dalla zona e andò in orbita dove c'erano delle grosse astronavi allungate.

La parte davanti era allungata verso l'alto,sembrava fatta d'oro e aveva un vetro sulla parte superiore fatto a triangolo rovesciato.

La parte finale dell'astronave sembrava una coda con una punta alla fine.

Aveva dei ponti di energia sui lati e sulle parti superiori che collegavano quattro protuberanze che erano piatte e a semi ellisse.

Oltre a queste vi era un enorme cilindro di metallo sospeso in aria e il mezzo andò verso di esso.

Nella buca i rettili erano seduti a terra circondati dagli omini grigi.

L'essere passò attraverso una grossa apertura rettangolare in una parete,alta decine di metri.

La luce dietro questa spaccatura era rossa.

Davanti a lui c'era una parete di metallo verticale con delle colonne quadrate fuse su di essa ad una uguale distanza le une dalle altre e nella parte bassa della parete,ma a diversi metri dal suolo vi era un'apertura cilindrica,con le estremità curve e un vetro.

C'era una fioca luce arancione che illuminava la parte destra della stanza mentre il pavimento era nero.

Dietro il vetro c'erano altri due rettili.

"Che serva da monito a regnanti futuri...la massa operante è un'arma a doppio taglio...se non la rispetti...ti ferisce."disse uno dei due rettili "L'ironia della sorte."

Due rettili erano in ginocchio nella buca con davanti a loro gli omini grigi.

"Ora più che mai abbiamo l'obbligo di ritirare i mezzi e le unità di scavo."disse il secondo rettile.

Il rettile ferito era in ginocchio nella stanza e si teneva la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra che perdeva sangue "Questo significa che si è giunti ad una soluzione definitiva?!"

Sospeso a mezz'aria,con dietro una leggera luce arancione,c'era una figura umanoide nera,che ricordava un navì.

"Ebbene, si...la modifica del primate di questo mondo sta iniziando."disse il secondo rettile"Noi ci occuperemo del corpo e gli dei di mettergli dentro più energia spirituale per farlo vivere di più.

Attualmente una delle divinità...ha già ultimato i preparativi e nessuno lo può fermare."

In un corridoio buio vi era la divinità che camminava.

Aveva l'aspetto di un uomo,con gli occhi azzurri,le sopracciglia bianche,i capelli lisci,bianchi lucenti,tirati all'indietro e lunghi fino alle spalle,con dei ciuffi ai lati della fronte che andavano verso le tempie.

Al centro della fronte c'era una linea rossa ondulata in verticale e due piccoli segni accanto.

Indossava una tuta aderente blu scuro,con lo stesso simbolo che era sulla fronte, sul petto.

Le mani erano scoperte.

Alla sua sinistra c'erano delle aperture di metallo rettangolari da cui usciva una luce verde chiaro che illuminava il pavimento.

"È il volere dell'eterno A'Lars..."disse il secondo rettile.

A'Lars materializzò dell'energia bianca nella sua mano destra che si condensò e divenne una piccola asticella di energia.

"...che ha deciso di far nascere..."disse il rettile.

A'Lars apparve a terra,dove c'era una piccola cupola di sabbia e si abbassò facendoci entrare l'energia.

"...la vita intelligente su questo pianeta!"disse il rettile.

Da cielo si stava abbassando un piccolo uovo d'oro che aveva la parte superiore piatta,con una circonferenza fatta di placche quadrate mentre sulla parte bassa c'era una incavatura circolare,con dentro una placca di metallo più piccola del diametro dell'uovo e sotto c'erano delle piccole aperture allungate.

"Invieremo sulla Terra le nostre risorse per prelevare ciò che ci interessa."disse il rettile dietro il vetro.

L'uovo si mise sospeso poco sopra un terreno roccioso.

A pochi metri vi era una parete di pietra alta sei metri,con sopra un masso obliquo lungo,che era più in avanti della parete e quindi creava un po' d'ombra.

Sotto di esso vi era un navì che vide l'oggetto "?!"

L'essere iniziò ad urlare e a corrergli contro.

La parte bassa dell'oggetto si aprì rivelando due piccole pareti circolari con un'apertura davanti,poi dall'oggetto partì un suono e l'essere si calmò.

"!"disse il navì avvicinandosi "U-Uh?"

L'essere mise la mano destra sulla parte ed entrò nell'oggetto rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale.

La parte bassa dell'uovo d'oro andò verso l'alto chiudendosi,poi volò in aria e uscì dall'atmosfera,con molti decine di altri.

Sull'astronave a cilindro c'era un cerchio al centro,con dentro un vetro,diviso a metà da una sbarra.

Questo cerchio era al centro di una grande circonferenza piena di centinaia di cerchi,tutti disposti in modo circolare intorno al centro.

Oltre tale circonferenza c'era un' altro cerchio non molto più grande con le linee che,sull'estremo superiore e inferiore,andavano in alto e in basso.

I piccoli oggetti d'oro andarono ad incastonarsi nei piccoli cerchi della seconda circonferenza.

All'interno dell'astronave vi era un corridoio scuro,che era piatto alla base,poi le pareti andavano verso l'alto e leggermente verso l'esterno,poi formavano una cupola da metà in poi e c'erano delle linee che emanavano luce verde che percorrevano le pareti ad intervalli regolari.

I corridoio della nave erano vuoti ed erano rettangolari.

Le pareti erano di metallo,perfettamente lisce ed erano formate da due placche,una superiore ed una inferiore,con uno spazio vuoto a metà da cui usciva luce gialla.

"Abbiamo eseguito il consiglio del cambiamento...una sorta di adattamento."disse una voce nell'astronave.

C'era una stanza fatta di metallo con al centro un oggetto rettangolare sospeso in aria.

Intorno a questo oggetto c'era una linea di metallo rettangolare,orizzontale collegata ad un cilindro che si trovava sotto la parte finale dell'oggetto rettangolare e che era pieno di linee verticali e da cui partiva una spranga di metallo che andava verso l'alto,poi in avanti raggiungendo metà dell'oggetto rettangolare e poi andando sul soffitto scuro.

Nel punto in cui raggiungeva la parte centrale dell'oggetto c'era un triangolo di metallo nero con tre cerchi,uno per ogni spigolo.

Dal soffitto scendevano tre cilindri di metallo,tre da una parte dell'oggetto di metallo e tre dall'altra,da cui partivano sei spranghe,divise in gruppi da tre,che emettevano una leggera luce verde che arrivavano quasi all'altezza del lettino.

Sulla parete alla sinistra del letto c'era un vetro ovale,con le estremità piatte.

Sotto queste spranghe,sul pavimento,c'erano dei cilindri identici a quelli sul soffitto.

Sul pavimento,intorno all'oggetto,c'erano dei cerchi che formavano un rettangolo.

"Tenteremo in questo processo di servirci di una cavia...per farne un mezzo."disse la voce.

Sulla parte superiore dell'oggetto rettangolare c'era il navi,disteso supino e aveva la parte centrale del volto,la parte centrale del petto e i piedi scoperti,mentre il resto era imbrigliato in una sostanza solida arancione.

Il navi aprì gli occhi "!?"

I tre cerchi sul triangolo sopra di lui si accesero ed emisero una leggera luce gialla.

"Verrà data loro una nuova intelligenza."disse la voce e in quel momento entrò un rettile alato che si avvicinò al lettino"...iniziamo con fondere tra loro due cromosomi,poi gli dei metteranno dentro di loro una parte di energia dell'anima...questo dovrebbe renderli più simili a noi."

Il navì aveva gli occhi spalancati dal terrore.

"Comprenderanno ed eseguiranno ordini."disse il rettile.

Il navì guardò alla sua sinistra e vide che,oltre la stanza,che aveva un'apertura rettangolare,con un'incurvatura al centro,da entrambe le parti,c'erano centinaia di oggetti rettangolari,come il suo,con dentro altri navì,messi in verticale,a gruppi di quattro e ogni gruppo formava i lati di un cubo,che aveva la parte superiore ed inferiore fatta di quadrati di metallo.

Il soffitto della stanza dove si trovavano era buio.

"!?"disse il navì.

"Abbiamo a disposizione diverse migliaia di campioni...per cui confidiamo di avere una buona probabilità di riuscita."disse il rettile che mise una mano verso il navy che chiuse gli occhi.

Tempo dopo c'erano decine di volti deformi,simili ai navì che urlavano.

Uno di loro era calvo,con la testa allungata,piegato in avanti con una gobba sulla schiena,le spalle una più su dell'altra,la mano sinistra più piccola e secca della destra,la gamba destra era magra e la parte sotto il ginocchio di entrambe le gambe era massiccia con la caviglia fusa con la gamba e aveva piedi massicci.

"Test numero 93,non riesce a stare eretto."disse il rettile.

Un altro era calvo,aveva il volto da scimmia,la spina dorsale ben visibile,la pelle un po' squamata,la testa e la parte iniziale della schiena piegate in avanti e il ginocchio destro era piegato verso l'interno delle gambe.

"Test numero 145,i tendini degli arti sono in costante sovra-tensione."disse il rettile.

Un altro aveva le schiena piegata in avanti e la testa calva rivolta verso il petto.

Il braccio destro aveva quattro dita che uscivano dal polso,il braccio destro era magro, e la gamba destra era orientata verso l'interno.

Perdeva gocce di sangue dalla bocca e dal naso.

"Test numero 218,la sua struttura presenta mutazioni."disse il rettile.

Un altro aveva la testa calva,occhi pallidi,il braccio destro terminava poco sotto la spalla e il sinistro al posto della mano aveva tre piccole dita.

"Test numero 307,arti non sviluppati."disse il rettile.

Un altro aveva tre teste calve,due davanti ed una dietro,il corpo pieno di vene e una mano con quattro dita.

"Test numero 376,disfunzione riproduttiva."disse il rettile.

Un altro aveva la testa larga e il collo largo e gli occhi con la pupilla allungata e orizzontale.

"Test numero 443,non controlla le mani."disse il rettile.

Un altro era in piedi con la testa allungata a destra,fusa con la spalla destra.

Aveva sangue che usciva dagli occhi.

Un altro aveva la testa calva,scheletrica,occhi incavati,corpo scheletrico e pieno di vene.

"Molti di loro non hanno la gabba toracica ben sviluppata..."disse il rettile.

Un altro aveva la testa calva,era accucciato a terra,era senza labbra,senza naso,perdeva sangue da bocca e naso,aveva le scapole e la spina dorsale sporgenti e il braccio sinistro deforme.

Un altro era a terra e perdeva sangue da occhi,naso e bocca.

"Le nuove forme stanno migliorando,ma dobbiamo ancora fare molto di più..."disse il rettile.

C'era una zona con una luce rosso scura,con dei gradini di metallo rettangolari sospesi in aria,c'erano due rettili,che portavano per le braccia e per le gambe il cadavere dell'ultimo deforme.

"Nell'affidarci troppo alla nostra tecnologia...abbiamo finito per non comprendere...dove stavamo peccando."disse il rettile nella stanza delle operazioni.

I due arrivarono davanti ad un'apertura rettangolare.

"Non è più questione di casualità."disse il rettile.

I due gettarono il corpo dentro una piscina vuota rettangolare,con una grata di metallo a quadrati sul un lato.

"Dobbiamo in ogni modo..."disse il rettile.

Il corpo atterrò su una montagna di cadaveri deformi.

"...porre termine a questo sterminio."disse il rettile.

La grata si chiuse,i due si allontanarono e una luce bianca usci da sotto di essa.

C'era una grossa stanza leggermente illuminata da energia arancione.

Il soffitto era chiaro,con quadrati neri.

La parte finale della stanza aveva una parete rettangolare enorme,con delle colonne verticali di metallo,fuse con la parete,che toccavano le estremità di un cerchio nero al centro della parete.

La parte bassa del cerchio nero veniva intersecata da una semi circonferenza.

Sotto la semi circonferenza vi era una placca di metallo rettangolare,lunga quanto il raggio del cerchio,con delle linee di metallo verticali,ad intervalli regolari e con la parte centrale incavata verso il basso e con uno schienale fatto di placche di metallo rettangolari.

Sul trono vi era seduto uno degli eterni.

Aveva l'aspetto di un uomo con addosso una corazza.

Aveva la barba e i baffi bianchi,occhi azzurri,un elmo d'oro allungato,più lungo della testa,piegato all'indietro,con una placca allungata sulla parte centrale che aveva una punta sopra e sotto.

L'elmo era fatto da molte piccole placche e linee.

Vi era una placca che formava tutta la parte posteriore e terminava in modo curvo.

Dalla base del collo partivano due placche d'oro,una interna e una esterna,che giravano intorno alla testa,lasciavano aperta la parte davanti e arrivavano all'altezza del mento.

Aveva una placca d'oro con una punta verso il basso al centro del petto che arrivava alla fine dei pettorali che erano coperti da un'unica placca d'oro che aveva delle punte alla fine dei pettorali e si curvava al centro.

Sotto questa placca ve ne erano altre due,poi la pancia era coperta da dei rettangoli d'oro fusi tra loro.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca a cupola con una punta rivolta verso il basso e con sotto un'altra uguale,i bicipiti coperti dai rettangoli d'oro,gli avambracci coperti da una pacca d'oro,all'altezza della vita aveva una placca con tre cerchi al centro e da essa usciva un tessuto fatto di placche d'oro con una punta alla fine.

Aveva una placca d'oro sulla parte iniziale delle gambe e sotto c'era un vestito d'oro aderente fatto da placche verticali,aveva delle ginocchiere con delle punte e stivali d'oro.

Nella mano destra aveva un'asta d'oro che in cima si divideva in due punte che avevano delle ali,fatte di rettangoli d'oro,dirette verso l'esterno.

Al cento c'era un cilindro che emanava luce gialla.

Nella sua stanza furono portati due navi,una maschio e uno femmina ed egli fece uscire dell'energia gialla dalla mano che entrò dentro i due.

"...una combinazione..decisiva."disse il dio "Sebbene differiscano dai nostri servi per il colore della carnagione...la somiglianza con loro li renderà diversi...dalle bestie…."

I due si guardarono le mani.

"Perché la relazione con noi,sarà alla base...della loro esistenza."disse il dio.

Di notte il nuovo navi era stato messo sul pianeta ed era in ginocchio davanti ad un rettile alato.

"Stiamo valutando ora le doti mnemoniche e psichiche..."disse il dio.

Il navi annuì al rettile.

"...la loro attitudine ad essere sottomessi...e quando avremo terminato le verifiche...lo rimanderemo nel suo habitat."disse il dio.

Il navì era davanti ad un paesaggio con delle foreste e un monte in lontananza e aveva sia le braccia che le gambe spalancate.

"Potrà lavorare per noi nel Sul..."disse il dio.

Il navì camminava tra l'erba.

"...sarà unico..."disse il dio.

Il navì camminava in un deserto.

"...sarà solo."disse lui.

La notte seguente un rettile alato era vicino ad una grotta e chiamava il navì.

"Dobbiamo insegnargli..."disse il dio.

Il rettile mise l'asta di metallo sui pezzi di legno accatastati,sulla punta si accese una fiamma che diede vita al fuoco.

"...l'arte della sopravvivenza..."disse il dio.

I due navì si misero accanto al fuoco.

La mattina seguente il maschio tra loro due si trovò davanti una animale feroce.

Aveva il muso allungato, delle gengive che uscivano al di fuori delle labbra,denti neri appuntiti,occhi gialli,con dietro due antenne che andavano all'indietro,pelle nera,aveva quattro zampe anteriori,due posteriori,una coda piccola,unghie enormi,dorso nero e pancia biancastra.

L'animale spiccò un balzò verso di lui,ma l'astronave alata lanciò un raggio laser e lo colpì uccidendolo.

"...perché in nuovo essere non è adatto a nessun ambiente del pianeta."disse il dio.

Il rettile andò a far rialzare il navì caduto.

"Avrà bisogno di protezioni..."disse il dio.

Il rettile diede all'uomo una lancia di legno con la punta di pietra.

"...mezzi..."disse il dio.

Il navì lanciò la lancia su un animale coperto di scaglie.

"...attività..."disse il dio.

Il navì era davanti al fuoco di notte e cuoceva un pezzo di fuoco sul un bastone.

"...dovrà capire come cucinarsi in cibo."disse il dio.

Il giorno dopo un altro predatore identico al primo si avvicinava ruggendo.

"...e riflettere."disse il dio.

L'animale gli si avvicinò e cadde in una buca coperta di paglia,poi l'uomo gli scagliò contro una lancia.

"Non dovrà più abitare nelle caverne."disse il dio.

Su Pandora sorsero delle costruzioni fatte di colonne di pietra e con il tetto di pietra.

Delle pietre irregolari erano messe vicine,su una era scavata un'entrata con la parte superiore circolare e un'astronave faceva poggiare il tetto di pietra sulle altre.

"Tutta la loro vita dovrà essere rivolta..."disse il dio.

Di notte ,dentro la casupola, c'erano delle fiamme.

"...verso di noi."disse il dio "Detto ciò non posso nascondere il mio disappunto sull'intero progetto.

"Riferirò,Onul,mio dio."disse uno dei due rettili davanti a lui nella sala del trono.

In un'altra zona c'era una zona di montagne rocciose con degli degli alberi sopra.

C'era una grande roccia con intorno dei cilindri di metallo in cerchio.

La roccia immensa divenne liquida.

In quel momento venne un mezzo volante d'oro che aveva la base piatta,la parte superiore circolare,la parte inferiore piatta,con una semi circonferenza che sporgeva nella zona centrale,la parte finale a cupola.

Sulla parte centrale c'era un cerchio con intorno dei cilindri.

Sulla parte inferiore c'erano due tubi che erano collegati ad una sfera nera,mentre c'erano altri due fili con delle pinze che toccavano il materiale fuso da cui si staccavano delle sfere che erano sospese in aria.

La sfera collegata ai fili faceva staccare un altro pezzo,poi il mezzo volò via.

Uno dei rettili aveva un'asta di metallo,molto lunga,con un cerchio di metallo in cima con una placca di metallo rettangolare piatta su una parte.

Avvicinò l'asta alla sfera incandescente e vi infilò dentro la placca.

Davanti a lui c'era un muro di grosse pietre irregolari perfettamente incastonare tre loro.

La sfera incandescente fu messa in uno spazio nel muro,prese la forma dello spazio tra le rocce e divenne una roccia anch'essa.

Vi erano tre astronavi alate sopra la zona e c'erano due file di mura,una più alta dell'altra.

Il mezzo volante arrivò davanti ad un monte e con un raggio ne spazzò via la cima mandando rocce ovunque.

In un'altra zona desertica c'era un rettile su un dosso che osservava una zona dove c'era una costruzione di mattoni che aveva una parte cilindrica,con quattro gigantesche braccia circolari di mattoni che partivano da metà e andavano fino a terra.

Sulla parte superiore aveva una cupola.

In aria c'era una gigantesca sfera di roccia liquida,con intorno due placche di metallo che erano piatte verso l'estremità e si curvavano in basso quando la sfera era più vicina.

Sotto c'erano quattro oggetti simili,ma questi avevano una parte quadrata sotto quella piatta.

Accanto vi era un'altra astronave alata che gettava mattoni su una costruzione identica.

La roccia semiliquida fu fatta colare sulla parte superiore e ricoprì tutto l'oggetto solidificandosi.

In un altra zona desertica c'era un cratere dietro uno dei rettili che si voltò vedendo un roccia allungata mettersi a mezz'aria.

In aria c'era anche un filo metallico,che era a forma di quadrifoglio,ossia le linee si incrociavano formando quattro triangoli con la punta verso il centro e c'erano anche delle sfere al centro della base di ogni triangolo.

Il filo si mosse formano un quadrato con quattro triangoli con la punta sugli spigoli del quadrato.

Il filo divenne un quadrato con delle linee che uscivano dagli spigoli,in verticale e orizzontale,poi il filo si illuminò di energia rossa e anche le sfere divennero rosse.

Il filo andò contro la parte inferiore del del masso e iniziò a tagliarlo con estrema facilità formando un rettangolo perfetto,ma le estremità erano ancora irregolari,così i due rettili spiccarono il volo,si misero sull'oggetto ed utilizzarono lo stesso strumento usato dagli omini grigi per tagliare le rocce.

In aria c'erano altri rettangoli e a terra altri rettili.

Sopra di loro c'era un'astronave alata.

I massi venivano depositati su delle file ed erano i più alti prodotti.

Le due file inferiori avevano massi meno spessi.

Onul camminava in un corridoio largo e buio con davanti a se delle colonne fatte da pezzi di metallo rettangolari,più piccoli in alto e più larghi in basso che collegavano il soffitto con il pavimento ed erano alte tre metri.

Oltre le colonne c'era un po' di pavimento e poi un grande spazio vuoto circolare,con lunghe placche di metallo allungate,un cerchio di placche di metallo quadrate e piatte verso la fine,poi le placche di metallo continuavano verso un fondo esagonale che emetteva luce bianca e dopo il cerchio c'erano delle colonne oblique intrecciate in ogni direzione.

"Le fortezze che stiamo costruendo saranno un nostro luogo di ritrovo."disse una voce in fondo alla stanza immensa "Costruiremo di questo pianeta strumenti di produzione e di immagazzinamento di nuova energia per i nostri mortali…usando il materiale presente in gran quantità,la pietra.

Un'energia rudimentale rispetto alla nostra...ma comunque efficace.

Riguardo agli strumenti...uno di questi è localizzato.

Questa è la nostra fase dell'adattamento.

È quasi ultimata…

I lavori stanno per terminare.

Ora avremo dei posto dove stare.

Dobbiamo verificare egli ordini impartiti..."

Onul superò le colonne e si avvicinò alla fine del pavimento che aveva delle travi orizzontali di metallo larghe che andavano oltre la fine piatta della zona.

Oltre il cerchio di placche di metallo c'era un altro dio sospeso a mezz'aria.

Aveva l'aspetto di un uomo,non aveva baffi,ma aveva la barba bianca lucente ,lunga fino al petto,liscia e in testa un elmo allungato.

Aveva una placca a triangolo sulla fronte che la punta in avanti sopra il naso all'altezza degli occhi.

La placca era arancione,con al centro una pietra a rombo rossa,con intorno una placca arancione con la stesa forma,poi intorno c'erano dei raggi gialli e il resto della placca era arancione con due cerchietti viola all'estremità e i bordi d'oro.

La parte vicini alle tempie aveva una incavatura sulla parte inferiore.

L'elmo era molto allungato all'indietro e curvo in avanti leggermente,con la parte superiore arancione fatta fa placche orizzontali dritte al centro e curva sulle estremità e un'unica placca viola sulla parte posteriore.

Dietro ai lati della placca sulla fronte c'erano due punte arancioni dirette all'indietro e sottili.

L'elmo viola copriva anche la parte laterale del volto,curvandosi all'altezza degli occhi e andando leggermente in avanti,ma non coprivano ne lo zigomo,ne la parte centrale della guancia.

I contorni erano d'oro,poi c'era un cerchio d'oro con una placca curva allungata viola,con la punta verso il basso e la parte ricurva nella parte posteriore.

Dietro vi era una punta per lato che andava all'indietro e aveva la parte finale superiore più lunga di quella inferiore.

Il collo era coperto da una corazza viola fatta da piccole placche orizzontali,come quelle sulla parte frontale dell'elmo,sulla parte davanti mentre sui lati e dietro c'era la corazza arancione con le stesse placche e una punta ricurva verso il basso.

Sulle spalle aveva due placche circolari viola con linee blu,la corazza era identica a quella di Onul.

Gli avambracci e il dorso delle mani erano coperte da una corazza arancione e nella mano sinistra aveva una lancia viola con una punta con alla base tre spuntoni curvi verso il basso.

"...sono stati eseguiti."disse il dio sospeso in aria.

"Onyel,signore altissimo,il basamento è terminato."disse Onul.

L'altro si avvicinò leggermente "Se voi pensate che possa essere utile un mio sopralluogo,verrò."disse Onyel

Nella zona desertica vi era un rettangolo fatto di travi di pietra rettangolari messe su molti strati,poi un mezzo volante vi atterrò sopra.

Aveva la base rotonda,poi la parte superiore a cono,ma con la punta piatta e in mezzo, c'erano delle circonferenze con la parte superiore diretta verso l'esterno e sotto vi erano due propulsori rossi.

Da sotto la base del mezzo si sollevarono quattro colonne di metallo che sollevarono l'oggetto,poi si aprì una porta rettangolare,con dentro della luce azzurra e si formarono cinque scalini di metallo che arrivavano fino alla struttura.

Dall'apertura apparvero A'Lars,a destra,Onul,a sinistra e Onyel al centro.

A'Lars scese le scale camminando,Onul volò fino a terra e poi si mise in camino,mentre Onyel volava sempre.

"Come d'accordo il mortale ha già cominciato a lavorare per noi...non è rapido come i nostri servi,ma è più docile...per questo ci è indispensabile."disse A'Lars.

"Molto bene."disse Onyel.

"Invece l'apprendimento dei poteri degli dei più giovani sta procedendo un po' a rilento."disse A'Lars.

L'acqua di un oceano era calma.

Sopra di essa volavano cinque oggetti.

L'oggetto centrale era allungato,aveva le estremità circolari,poi c'erano dei quadrati poco dopo e c'erano due circonferenze che isolavano il centro dalle estremità.

Gli altri mezzi erano allungati e completamente di metallo,con due propulsori dietro.

I mezzi si diressero verso un'isola in mezzo al mare e il cilindro mise una delle estremità verso il basso e al centro della parte piatta circolare c'era un apertura a cerchio.

Dal mezzo scese la dea Kazantra.

Aveva un aspetto umano,volto perfetto,magro,occhi azzurri,capelli bianchi,lucenti,lunghi,lisci e sulla parte centrale della testa aveva un elmo.

Aveva una pietra rossa circolare al centro della fronte,circondata da una circonferenza d'oro,con piccoli cerchi d'oro sulla parte inferiore,mentre ai lati c'erano due punte con i lati curvi e sopra tre spuntoni lunghi e il più alto era quello centrale.

La pietra era attaccata all'elmo che aveva la parte attaccata alla fronte d'oro e curva verso l'alto tranne la parte dove era la pietra che si piegava in basso,l'elmo era viola,con due pietre rosse sulle tempie,con due punte ricurve verso avanti.

Sulla parte centrale della testa c'erano quattro corna,due al centro,più lunghe e curve verso il basso e sotto sue più corte curve verso il basso.

Le orecchie avevano degli anelli d'oro sulla parte superiore e degli orecchini che avevano una mezza luna e poi un rombo d'oro con una sfera rossa al centro.

Al centro del collo c'erano due anelli d'oro a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro,poi iniziava una tuta aderente blu,con le estremità d'oro e sul petto c'era lo stesso simbolo che era formato dal gioiello al centro della sua fronte.

Kazantra guardò in alto e dentro il mezzo vi erano altri tre dei che guardavano in basso.

"Terraxia,Eros,Thanos,iniziate a scendere."disse Kazantra.

Terraxia era una donna di tre metri,con la pelle viola.

Aveva l'elmo che copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

Tutta la parte dell'elmo più vicina alla pelle era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno alla linea l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro che percorreva la testa formando una piccolissima punta sulla parte posteriore del cranio,poi sopra di essa c'era un'altra placca che seguiva l'altra,curvandosi leggermente,formando una punta un po' più grande,e infine c'era una placca d'oro che copriva le tempie,percorreva la testa curvandosi,poi aveva una punta diretta all'indietro e leggermente verso l'alto,più lunga delle altre due.

La parte dell'elmo che copriva le guance,e si dirigeva in avanti,finendo in modo piatto,aveva la parte superiore d'oro, che percorreva in orizzontale le guance e aveva una piccola punta aderente all'elmo che superava la placca che copriva le tempie,mentre la parte bassa della placca che copriva le guance era blu,come la parte posteriore dell'elmo.

Il volto della donna era molto bello,con gli occhi verdi,ma aveva il mento piano di linee verticali,ad intervalli regolari e tre di esse percorrevano il viso in modo obliquo andando verso gli occhi e passando sopra di essi.

Il colore della pelle era viola e gli occhi erano verde chiaro.

Da dietro l'elmo usciva una grande chioma di capelli bianchi lunghi.

Il fisico della donna aveva i muscoli scolpiti,ma era slanciata.

La parte centrale del collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,poi c'era placca d'oro sulla parte centrale del petto,che aveva la parte centrale che si allungava verso il basso e arrivava in mezzo al seno.

Questa placca era attaccata ad una maglietta di gomma blu,aderente che arrivava poso sopra l'ombelico davanti e dietro formava un mantello blu lungo e largo.

I lati superiori di questa maglietta erano d'oro,la parte che passava sulle spalle era d'oro alle estremità e blu al centro.

Le braccia e le spalle erano scoperte ed erano con una muscolatura scolpita,anche se poco sviluppata,c'erano quattro linee che partivano dalla spalla,passavano sul bicipite,poi passavano sul gomito e infine sul dorso dell'avambraccio.

Le mani avevano delle dita con unghie leggermente appuntite.

Le ascelle e la parte superiore dei fianchi era scoperta e c'erano tre linee che andavano verso in seno e poi ce n'erano altre tra per lato,che percorrevano i lati della pancia.

Aveva una cintura marrone,con le estremità d'oro,da cui partivano varie linee,e dei pantaloni di gomma d'oro,poi c'erano degli stivali d'oro che partivano dal ginocchio.

Eros era un uomo con capelli rossi,corti,con la riga in mezzo.

Aveva una placca di metallo che,dai lati della testa, andava verso l'inizio del naso formando una punta,mentre sui lati passava sulle tempie e poi scendeva verso il basso,passava sugli zigomi e poi andava verso i lati della bocca.

Da sotto la linea di metallo che passava sugli zigomi partiva un costume aderente rosso che copriva il collo e la zona intorno al collo e aveva i bordi marroni.

Dalla parte frontale partivano delle cinghie marroni che passavano sotto le ascelle,la parte iniziale delle spalle era nera,con anche la zona sotto le ascelle e la parte più interna dei bicipiti.

La parte frontale delle spalle era rossa,come anche la parte esterna dei bicipiti e metà degli avambracci.

Aveva una spilla d'oro a triangolo incrociato con la punta verso il basso sulla spalla,cera una linea marrone verticale che passava sulla parte esterna del bicipite fin sotto al gomito,poi da metà dell'avambraccio partiva un guanto bianco che copriva anche le mani.

C'era una placca d'oro che copriva gli avambracci divisa in due parti,una superiore e una inferiore.

Quella superiore era fatta da placche orizzontali,la parte sotto aveva un buco ovale al centro.

I pettorali e la parte centrale della pancia erano bianche con i contorni marroni,mentre i fianchi erano rossi.

All'altezza della vita aveva una linea marrone che andava prima verso l'alto,sui fianchi,poi in orizzontale,poi in basso e poi in orizzontale sul davanti e sul dietro.

Le gambe erano nere fino e poco prima del ginocchio,poi c'erano due fasce d'oro e una tuta aderente bianca che percorreva la gamba fino al piede incluso.

Ai lati del ginocchio c'erano due linee d'oro verticali con due linee orizzontali che le univano passando dietro,sotto il ginocchio c'era una linea d'oro orizzontale,poi,sulla parte posteriore del polpaccio c'era una linea d'oro orizzontale,poi due linee che andavano verso il basso restringendosi e arrivando ad una linea d'oro orizzontale sulla caviglia,il tallone,la punta delle scarpe era d'oro,poi c'era una linea d'oro orizzontale poco prima della punta,il resto era bianco.

Thanos era alto più di 3 metri,aveva la pelle viola,muscolatura massiccia,testa calva,occhi azzurri,aveva il mento largo e lungo,pieno di linee verticali che arrivavano fino al labbro inferiore e non andavano oltre i confini della bocca.

C'erano anche tre linee che partivano dal labbro superiore e andavano in obliquo verso l'alto.

La prima linea arrivava sotto l'occhio e poi passava sulla fronte,mentre la terza linea partiva dall'estremità della bocca e passava sullo zigomo.

Non aveva le sopracciglia.

Indossava una maglietta di gomma nera che lasciava scoperto il collo e la parte centrale iniziale del petto.

Anche le braccia e le spalle erano scoperte e sembravano quelle di un culturista.

Dalle spalle scendevano quattro linee verticali che poi passavano sul retro dell'avambraccio fino al dorso delle mani.

Aveva dei pantaloni marrone scuro,quasi neri,degli stivali neri,con il bordo superiore d'oro e delle ginocchiere ad essi collegate,d'oro.

"Uno alla volta."disse Kazantra.

I tre dei iniziarono a Saltare.

"Non distraetevi e radunatevi sotto il versante roccioso..."disse Kazantra.

Gli dei ubbidirono e lei li raggiunse.

"Molto bene..."disse Kazantra "...prestate attenzione alle mie parole.

Come ben sapete i vostri divini genitori e servi sono stati tutti al lavoro che si sta svolgendo su questo sistema.

È un particolare momento per noi e piuttosto delicato.

Il programma inviato dai capi prevede che una parre di noi eterni istruisca voi,giovani divinità,riguardo ad un maggior uso dei vostri poteri e tattiche di combattimento in vista del possibile dilungarsi della nostra permanenza su questo pianeta.

Lei illuminò la mano sinistra di energia bianca "La vostra energia cosmica..."

Kazantra si avvicinò ad una parete di roccia "...può essere usata per distruggere e per plasmare.

...è comunque in grado,nel nostro caso,di lavorare svariati metri cubi di qualsiasi tipo di roccia."

"Basta tirarla fuori..."disse la dea che mise una mano sulla roccia muovendola e lisciando parte della parete "...e la si fa passare...in modo tale da asportare la superficie voluta.

Ricordate di non lanciarvela contro,non è piacevole.

Il vostro compito sarà quello di copiare un mio lavoro...che andrò a completare in questo momento."

La dea mise la mano su una parete "Prestate dunque attenzione...e osservate come mi muovo."

Poco dopo la dea aveva fatto un busto di pietra,poi sollevò la testa con la telepatia e la pose sul busto,poi si voltò verso gli altri "Questa è una copia di me.

E ciascuno di voi la deve eseguire.

Il compito sarà una manovra facoltativa al termine della composizione."

Terraxia fece uscire energia azzurra dalla sua mano sinistra e Thanos fece lo stesso con la destra,mentre Eros fece uscire energia rossa dalla mano destra.

"Ricordate i miei consigli..."disse lei "...e i rischi.

Dirigetevi alla montagna per prelevare il materiale."

I tre si diressero verso la roccia.

Poco dopo Kazantra era seduta a terra con le gambe e le braccia incrociate e in aria,sopra gli dei,c'erano tre busti di pietra,con linee di energia incandescente,che fluttuavano.

"Ora selezionerò le migliori riuscite che verranno messe in risalto e premiate."disse Kazantra che indicò una zona con il dito destro "Disponetele quindi in ordine li...e postate le teste sulle vostre composizioni."

La testa di Thanos andò contro il collo del busto piegandolo.

"EHI TU!"urlò Kazantra "FA ATTENZIONE!"

Il busto cadde e si ruppe.

"Ragazzo..."disse lei avvicinandosi a Thanos che era davanti ai pezzi e si sollevò da terra mettendogli la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra,facendo si che lui si voltasse a guardarla"Non abbatterti figliolo...d'altronde non credo che in futuro...dovrai passare il tuo tempo con strumenti simili.

...io e tua madre stiamo avviandoti alla carriera da cui vengo...che spero ti possa portare gloria,onore e ricchezza anche tra gli dei.

Tua madre ha ragione...la forza spirituale che ti ha dato quell'aspetto diverso da nostro,parla chiaro,come per Terraxia.

Tu sei un distruttore...nei tuoi occhi si legge il tuo futuro..."

Thanos sorrise.

"… quello di un dio distruttore,mio caro Thanos."disse Kazantra.


	12. ETERNI:IN PRINCIPIO

ETERNI:IN PRINCIPIO

In una prateria c'erano due esseri erbivori,mentre il sole sorgeva.

Avevano,in cima al muso,un'enorme corno a martello,il muso era allungato aveva una bocca a becco,occhi gialli,dei tentali diretti all'indietro,una corazza che copriva schiena e colli e quattro zampe anteriori più due posteriori.

Poco distante da loro c'era un albero pieno di foglie.

In un'altra zona c'erano delle montagne rocciose e la zona era piena di sassi.

In una zona desertica c'era una costruzione simile ad un cilindro,fatto di pietre,con una finestrella vicina alla cima e intorno c'era un muro triangolare di pietre.

"È stata buona la decisione di non farli più vivere nelle caverne umide e buie."disse Onul "Nel frattempo abbiamo migliorato le condizioni di vita degli esemplari meglio riusciti,dopotutto dobbiamo gestire i loro turni di lavoro in modo da riuscire a non farli affaticare troppo...e farò ciò che è in mio potere per preservare la loro vita...spero solo che chiunque dovrà seguire l'operato di questo nuovo essere sappia rispettare la sua natura che ha parte della nostra anima."

Alcuni navì vagavano nella zona desertica vicino ad una grotta ed avevano dei martelletti in mano.

"Alcuni dei nostri servi si sono lamentati della sua lentezza,ma non potevamo assolutamente munirli ne dei nostri poteri,ne della loro tecnologia perché troppo pericolosi per la loro natura…"disse Onul "Avrebbero avuto in mano un potere incomprensibile e incontrollabile.

Sarà proprio in questo caso che si noterà l'affidabilità dei loro arti primari e dei loro sensi,che è stata al centro di ripetute analisi e correzioni.

Questa creatura che stiamo distribuendo su questa Terra non dovrà avere paura del lavoro...la sua quotidianità non sarà più governata dall'istinto,bensì dall'adoperare in modo schematico e senza indugi."

Davanti ai navì vi era una macchina con quattro aste di ferro alla base,che era piatta rettangolare,con i lati verso l'alto e sul bordo frontale aveva un'incavatura che formava un mezzo rettangolo.

Da questa base partivano quattro aste corte di metallo verso una seconda base rettangolare con la parte superiore più piccola di quella inferiore e poi c'era un terzo rettangolo in alto più piccolo.

Sotto l'oggetto vi era una montagna di sassi che si sollevavano in alto e arrivavano al terzo rettangolo come polvere dorata.

"Il loro sistema cerebrale è stato collaudato appositamente perché possa ricordare e permettere di gestire diverse situazioni nello stesso tempo e portarle a compimento."disse Onul.

Uno dei navì portò delle pietre e la lasciò andare davanti all'oggetto che le sollevò in aria.

La roccia fu polverizzata e divenne una polvere d'oro.

Accanto alla macchina c'era un pilastro di metallo rettangolare,formato da placche orizzontali.

Dietro il pilastro vi era un alieno dall'aspetto umano,con la testa calva,con linee rosse sopra,barba nera,corta e una tuta aderente nera.

Aveva le braccia incrociate ed era alto sette metri.

Accanto a lui c'era un navì con una tuta aderente nera,l'unico ad indossare vestiti simili.

Uno dei lavoratori lasciò cadere il martello a terra e cadde.

"?!"disse il navì,con la tuta aderente addosso e stava per muoversi,ma l'essere di sette metri di mosse e prese il navì per i il piede destro sollevandolo "Gravemente malato..."

L'essere lo sollevò in aria e lo sbatté a terra,spappolandolo e facendogli uscire gli occhi dalle orbite.

Gli altri lavoratori lo guardarono sconvolti.

L'essere gettò via il corpo "...continuate a lavorare voi altri!"

L'essere di sette metri si avvicinò al navì con la tuta e gli fece una carezza "Non temere…è tutto passato…ora non soffrirà più."

Dietro l'essere arrivò un mezzo volante rettangolare,con le estremità superiori e inferiori più piccole del resto.

Aveva anche una sbarra di metallo orizzontale che copriva tutta la parte inferiore,poi sotto c'era una linea e poi la base inferiore.

L'essere si voltò e la parte bassa del mezzo si aprì.

Sulla parte appena staccata c'erano due rettili e un terzo essere umanoide alto due metri.

Aveva il volto pallido,con delle vene,i capelli tirati all'indietro,neri e lunghi,occhi con la pupilla da rettile,un lungo vestito bianco che arrivava fino a terra,largo che lasciava scoperte solo le maniche e un medaglione con al centro la parte superiore dell'asta di Onul.

"Salute a te."disse l'essere con il vestito bianco "Io sono un sacerdote del divino Onul.

Come procede la separazione del minerale dalla Terra compatta?"

"Ahimè...in modo lento e noioso,questi ibridi sono di struttura piuttosto scadente..."disse l'essere di sette metri avvicinandosi.

L'essere con il vestito bianco alzò gli avambracci e tenne le mani aperte "Non vi è alcun rimedio al momento.

Questi individui fanno l'indispensabile..quello che le divinità hanno richiesto.

Siamo di passaggio perché dobbiamo portare il carico verso nord...dove verrà costituito un centro di comando,laboratorio sperimentale e sacro tempio per gli dei…

Quante lastre dobbiamo prelevare,Ul?"

Ul indicò con la mano la colonna accanto a se "Poco più di una dozzina."

"Non ci vorrà molto..."disse quello con l'abito bianco.

La lastra sopra cui erano si mise sopra la colonna ed essa si si divise in tanti piccoli quadrati di metallo che si attaccarono alla base della lastra che aveva la parte centrale cava rispetto al bordo.

Sopra un fiume vi era un oggetto volante con la base quadrata,la parte superiore a cupola,al centro c'era un cerchio,con all'interno un altro cerchio con un vetro buio esternamente.

Accanto al cerchio centrale ve ne erano altri due per lato,uno più piccolo dell'altro.

La parte inferiore del mezzo,agli angoli,aveva dei cilindri,con la base a cupola e delle circonferenze lungo il cilindro, più grandi alla base,più piccole verso la punta del cilindro.

Al centro della base quadrata c'era un cerchio,con intorno quattro circonferenze più piccole all'interno di una circonferenza più grande collegata,con delle travi,ai cilindri sugli angoli.

All'interno vi era una stanza buia,con il dio Onul e un rettile,con la tuta blu ,davanti a lui,in ginocchio.

Entrambi erano ai lati del vetro.

"Spero che ci stiamo avvicinando,perché sono impaziente."disse il dio.

"Non si preoccupi,divinità...questa zona del globo ha le caratteristiche che ci servono."disse il rettile.

"Le operazioni di modifica del territorio...dipendono da questa tua scelta."disse Onul "Nessun altro può assumere tale compito.

Nutro grande stima e fiducia nei tuoi confronti."

"È un onore,mio dio Onul."disse il rettile.

"Visti i tuoi precedenti nel campo della pianificazione delle unità di Onyel immagino che con la scelta del luogo tu abbia considerato la reperibilità delle risorse primarie."disse Onul.

"Esattamente."disse il rettile "Ho sondato personalmente diverse formazioni rocciose…e alla fine sono giunto ad una conclusione.

Eccolo,siamo arrivati!"

Il rettile indicò le vetrate.

"Bene."disse Onul "Non rimane che avvisare i comandanti e il corpo dei genetisti."

"Sarà fatto..."disse il rettile.

"I futuri membri del Gaded e i genetisti che operano nel nord del pianeta,devono raggiungere la zona indicata dalla posizione di questo mezzo...procederemo con la bonifica dell'area prestabilita e alla successiva edificazione del centro sperimentale."disse Onul "Dobbiamo costruirgli una riserva d'acqua che sia sotto il nostro controllo.

Spero che il mio tempio invece venga fatto presto.

È il dio Onul che lo ordina."

Arrivò un altro dei mezzi che aveva i due tubi e la sfera davanti.

Dalla sfera uscì un raggio che colpì una parte della montagna che si spaccò e uscì molta acqua,poi il mezzo lanciò un raggio sul terreno e lasciando un solco dove l'acqua si incanalò.

Il mezzo raggiunse una zona dove c'era un cerchio di terra con al centro una buca.

Al centro della buca c'era una base di metallo nero con al centro un cilindro di metallo nero con alle stremità due placche cilindriche e sul bordo della buca c'erano oggetti identici,ma più piccoli.

"Costruiremo quindi una raka."disse Onul.

Il mezzo fece esplodere una parte dei contorni della buca e l'acqua la riempì,poi gli oggetti al bordo della buca,che erano sospeso a poco dal suolo atterrarono e il mezzo volò sopra l'acqua.

Il rettile si mise la mano sull'orecchio dove c'era un cerchio di metallo "Mi informano che il bacino idrico è stato ultimato."

Due esseri identici al sacerdote vestito di bianco si misero sulla circonferenza e guardarono il bacino idrico.

Il primo aveva in mano un'asta di metallo con un cilindro sulla punta.

"La raka è stata pressata,ora è solida."disse il primo "Funziona egregiamente,contiene milioni di litri di acqua "Ci serviremo di questa risorsa idrica per l'irrigazione e per produrre energia.

Hai notato anche tu la buona riuscita dell'opera...abbiamo compiuto il primo passo e gli dei saranno contenti."

"Certamente,un lavoro impeccabile."disse il secondo.

"Se stiamo operando in modo così rapido è proprio grazie al perfetto equilibrio climatico presente sul globo."disse il primo "Glie elementi sono quieti e ben ordinati.

E il motivo e uno solo."

Il primo essere allungò la mano destra verso il cielo e con il dito indicò la luna di quel mondo.

"Il satellite?"disse l'altro.

"Non è un satellite qualunque...si tratta di un'opera artificiale...realizzata da coloro che ci hanno preceduto."disse il primo "Gli enti divini che persino gli eterni temono e di cui sappiamo ben poco."

FLASHBACK

Il pianeta pandora si stava formando,ed era incandescente.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'ESSERE CON L'ASTA

"È stato posizionato in un'orbita diversa da quelle consuete,agisce sul pianeta Pandora,ne mantiene la posizione e l'inclinazione...regola il flusso della stagioni che sono indispensabili per lo sviluppo della vita."

Intorno al pianeta vi erano molte rocce e la superficie era piena di crepe con dentro della lava.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'ESSERE CON L'ASTA

"È stato fabbricato presso la stella di questo sistema,tramite un lento processo di...forgiatura."

Nello spazio c'era anche un secondo corpo celeste,pieno di lava,con intorno anelli di rocce e pieno di piccole esplosioni.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'ESSERE CON L'ASTA

"Il compattamento roccioso ad alte temperature...ha permesso di creare una sfera dalla dimensioni ideali."

La sfera di roccia era completamente incandescente.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'ESSERE CON L'ASTA

"Con l'impatto gravitazionale sufficiente..."

La sfera divenne scura,ma piena di linee di lava.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'ESSERE CON L'ASTA

"...a svolgere il compito."

La luna del pianeta divenne fredda.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'ESSERE CON L'ASTA

"E una volta raffreddata..."

Quattro monoliti neri,rettangolari,lunghi,ma poco larghi, si misero ai lati del piccolo corpo celeste.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'ESSERE CON L'ASTA

"...è stata collocata nella posizione prestabilita dalle forme astrali..."

Il corpo celeste si mosse insieme ai monoliti neri poi,una volta posizionata,gli oggetti se ne andarono.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'ESSERE CON L'ASTA

"...i due corpi celesti,una volta avvicinati,si trovano in perfetto equilibrio...

Da allora,il satellite ruota con una traiettoria quasi circolare e accompagna questo pianeta nel suo viaggio...come se fosse una sorella,scandendo il tempo come un orologio.

Uno strumento perfettamente funzionante."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Peccato che da essa siano nati degli elementali,come da ogni corpo celeste vivo."disse l'altro.

"Già."disse il primo "Comunque sia,ora abbiamo concluso il primo blocco di lavori.

Ora dobbiamo solo bonificare questo territorio paludoso..."

L'essere con l'asta indicò il suolo "...che si trova sotto la raka.

Separeremo l'acqua e la incanaleremo per ricavarne...terra da coltivare e produrre il cibo che i genetisti...stanno sperimentando."

Il cerchio di terra si trovava sopra un altro cerchio di terra che dava su una valle.

Dal primo cerchio usciva un fiumiciattolo che poi si divideva in torrenti rettangolari.

"Quanti siti di estrazione sono presenti nei dintorni?"disse il sacerdote a Ul.

"Quattro..."disse Ul.

"Prima di andare,le ricordo che il dio Onul ha espressamente chiesto della manovalanza da sfruttare nel Gaded..."disse il rettile mettendo la mano sinistra sulla spalla sinistra "...dovremo soddisfare in tutti modi quest'esigenza e se non lo faremo ora..."

"...non ne avremo più l'occasione,hai ragione soldato."disse il sacerdote.

Ul aveva messo le mani sulle spalle del navì con la tuta nera.

"Ehi!"disse il sacerdote indicando il navì con la tuta nera,con l'indice della mano sinistra "Tu,ibrido navì,se non vado errato sei una delle ultimissime versioni della tua specie...verrai con noi e continuerai a svolgere il tuo ruolo di apprendista,operatore."

"Il mio dio A'Lars,capo del Su,conta molto su questo mortale...e me lo ha affidato personalmente per testare e sviluppare ulteriormente le sue capacità."disse Ul.

Il sacerdote mise l'avambraccio in orizzontale e tenne la mano aperta ad artiglio e il palmo in alto"Ma suo fratello Onul,signore dell'alto, non intende recedere...e tu sai che gli è superiore di grado.

...la sua presenza è di fatto voluta altrove."

Il navì si avvicinò a sacerdote che gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Sarà solo..."disse Ul "Non è abituato."

"Tu,navì sei destinato ad un avvenire diverso...lavorai a diretto contatto con gli stati maggiori e con le divinità."disse il sacerdote.

La parte inferiore del mezzo si ricongiunse con quella superiore,ma prima il navì salutò Ul che rispose al saluto.

"Buona fortuna,caro mio fedele Am..."disse Ul "...bisogna solo sempre ubbidire..."

Ul mise la mano sinistra davanti a se,con il palmo aperto e mise l'avambraccio destro,con il pugno chiuso,verso l'alto "TORNATE A LAVORO VOI ALTRI!

IN FRETTA!

PERCHÉ POTREI SCHIACCIARVI COME INSETTI!"

Gli altri navì si misero a raccogliere le pietre spaventati.

Il quadrato volò sopra le montagne.

Am era vicino al sacerdote che gli teneva la mano sinistra sulle spalle ed entrambi guardavano le pareti che erano trasparenti.

"Una volta giunti al laboratorio ti verrà spiegato ciò di cui dovrai occuparti."disse i sacerdote "Non preoccuparti della quantità di lavoro perché verrai comunque assisto."

"Sacerdote,il dio Onul stesso ci sta contattando."disse un rettile.

"Certamente dio,ho aggiornato l'itinerario presso il punto di raccolta da lei indicato."disse il sacerdote.

"Bene,perché i preparativi per la realizzazione del centro di comando sono ultimati."disse Onul che aveva il pugno destro chiuso all'altezza del petto ed energia arancione che usciva da esso"Il vostro compito sarà si consegnare l'essere protetto da mio fratello ai responsabili dei laboratori...per poi consegnare il carico alla stazione d'accumulo in orbita..."

"Ci siamo,sacerdote...siamo giunti al raduno"disse il rettile.

"!"disse Am che guardò davanti a se e vide molti mezzi a mezz'aria,alcuni rettangolari con delle sbarre rettangolari verticali incastonate nel rettangolo orizzontale,altre alate.

Un astronave alata stava depositando delle colonne a forma di "T"nel suolo e furono messe in cerchio.

Sopra di essi arrivò un'astronave circolare,con sotto un cerchio più piccolo con delle protuberanze orizzontali rettangolari sulla circonferenza secondaria e sotto vi era un piccolo cilindro con alla base una linea curva con delle linee verticali che la intersecavano e al centro c'era un cerchio.

L'astronave atterrò sulle colonne a "T",poi la circonferenza superiore si abbassò e toccò terra.

La struttura ora aveva un cilindro schiacciato in cima e delle colonne rettangolari sopra la circonferenza a terra.

"Il luogo è stato recintato e reso sicuro...ora possiamo portare avanti le modifiche richieste dai maggiori e attese dagli dei."disse il rettile.

Am,controlla lo sviluppo dei vani 3 e 4."

Am scese se in un condotto illuminato di energia verde che lo fece atterrare al centro del cerchio di colonne di pietra.

La zona era un po' buia.

C'erano delle placche rettangolari di luce verdi a mezz'aria che si misero sopra delle placche di metallo quadrate da cui usciva vegetazione.

"Ricevuto."disse Am che atterrò "Provvedo immediatamente.

Posso constatare che le luci inserite sotto i vari vani scandiscono magnificamente i tempi di crescita delle culture sperimentali.

Il passaggio dalle ore di Yom a quelle di Laila funziona egregiamente."

Lui iniziò a toccare delle spighe di grano "Penso che la modifica apportata sia stata efficace.

Posso notare un notevole incremento dei chicchi nelle spighe."

Lui si avvicinò a dei grappoli d'uva "Procedo con il controllo del secondo vano."

Lui toccò un chicco d'uva "Riscontro un aumento della massa di ogni singolo acino,siamo al punto giusto."

In un'altra stanza c'era una parete scura,rettangolare con delle linee orizzontali sulla parte laterale.

Una porta di metallo si aprì verso il basso,entrando nel pavimento e liberando un'entrata rettangolare da cui usciva luce arancione.

"Visto che ora necessitiamo di ulteriore monovalanza per via del numero di recinti in aumento ho dato ordine di clonare il nostro Am...non sarà più l'unico della sua specie avanzata..."disse il rettile.

Dentro questo rettangolo c'erano delle linee orizzontali dal pavimento al soffitto sulla parete posteriore e c'erano due tubi di metallo nero,dritti,che scendevano dal soffitto con un rettangolo alla fine con due punte,una a cono l'altra a cilindro,con delle circonferenze alla base.

La punta a cono iniziò a muoversi creando un uomo,completo di tutti gli organi,tessuti e pelle.

"Dovrà condividere lavoro e vita con i suoi simili...operando assieme proprio come si fa in una squadra."disse il rettile "Ne realizzeremo circa una decina."

I navì si guardavano le mani e si toccavano il viso.

Un video faceva vedere l'uomo laterale e mostrava l'interno del corpo,un altro video mostrava il tessuto muscolare,un altro video mostrava una mano scheletrica e un altro mostrava un piede con dentro lo scheletro.

"I nuovi interventi produrranno...un cervello più complesso e molto più grande."disse il rettile "I nuovi esemplari riusciranno ad esprimersi con la parola e con le espressioni del volto...avranno la possibilità di compiere movimenti con maggiore destrezza...e ossa e muscoli che consentano di camminare meglio su due piedi."

Uno dei navì,nudi,era dentro un condotto rettangolare e si teneva con la mano da una sbarra che usciva da una parete e che per un po' andava in orizzontale,poi andava in alto.

Sopra di lui vi erano tre sbarre orizzontali,all'altezza del petto c'erano due grate,sia sulla parete davanti che su quella dietro e lui metteva i piedi su delle sbarre di metallo che erano sulle pareti.

La parete davanti a lui era formata di placche rettangolari e il navì aveva un mano una pinza con cui toccava la grata.

Dietro di lui,sopra la testa e all'altezza dei piedi,c'era un cerchio con dentro una ventola in movimento.

"Tutti questi fattori messi assieme permettono al nostro aiutante...di operare in modo versatile,autonomo,e soprattutto efficiente...anche quando in un futuro noi potremmo...non esserci più."disse il rettile.

In una stanza grande c'era un tavolo circolare,con un'apertura circolare al centro da cui usciva luce verde scuro.

Il tavolo era diviso in placche di metallo rettangolari e il pavimento era fatto da mattonelle bianche e nere.

"Stiamo proseguendo il programma di modifica vegetale portato avanti da alcuni genetisti che hanno operato sul pianeta vicino."disse il rettile seduto al tavolo che aveva tra le mani una piantina.

FLASHBACK

Pianeta Mallona,alcuni millenni prima…

Intorno ad questo pianeta c'era un asteroide che fungeva da satellite.

In una valle desertica ,sulla superficie ,c'erano delle astronavi appoggiate a terra.

Questi mezzi avevano la parte inferiore a cono,poi una parte piatta con delle ringhiere e la parte superiore a cupola.

La parte inferiore aveva due propulsori cilindrici,con delle linee verticali,in più c'era una linea orizzontale che separava leggermente la punta del cono dal resto.

In un'altra vallata c'era un esercito di mostri.

Avevano una placca di metallo scuro che copriva la testa e gli zigomi,gli occhi erano due sfere di luce,la pelle era grigia,la bocca piena di denti appuntiti,avevano delle crepe sulle labbra,il collo era coperto da placca di metallo allungate,le spalle coperte da una corazza a cupola,il petto coperto da una corazza nera,con la parte dei pettorali coperta da delle linee di metallo che curvavano in alto e attraverso le quali usciva luce rossa e lo stesso per la pancia,le braccia erano coperte dalla corazza come le mani,che avevano unghie enormi scoperte.

L'avambraccio era coperto da una corazza a linee verticali con la punta diretta all'indietro.

La cintura e le gambe avevano una corazza nera,con due placche a linee incrociate sulla parte davanti delle cosce,poi dal ginocchio in giù c'era una corazza fatta di molte placche.

Dallas schiena uscivano due ali appuntite,con la parte centrale di metallo sottile,poi si allargavano verso l'esterno e diventavano come delle lame superando la testa,poi c'erano altre due ali da insetto che andavano in basso.

Nella mano destra avevano un fucile di metallo nero,irregolare e appuntito.

Accanto a loro c'era una figura alta 4 metri.

Aveva la pelle bianca,pallida,volto magro,due punte ai lati del mento che puntavano verso l'interno e un elmo nero che copriva la testa e i lati del viso.

C'erano anche delle linee che andavano dal labbro superiore ai lati del viso.

L'elmo era nero,pieno di linee irregolari e aveva due protuberanze nere, che andavano verso l'esterno e leggermente verso l'alto.

Alla fine di queste protuberanze c'erano due corna rosse che andavano verso l'alto e leggermente verso interno e queste corna avevano anche una punta inferiore,corta,curva all'intero e verso il basso.

Il collo era scoperto mentre il resto aveva una corazza nera.

La base del collo era coperta da una placca di metallo nero lucida e aderente,le spalle avevano due placche di metallo allungate verso il basso e aderenti,c'era una corazza aderente nera,gli avambracci erano coperti da una corazza aderente nera,con le estremità vicino ai polsi rosse,le mani bianche erano scoperte,le dita erano lunghe e con unghie appuntite.

Il petto era coperto da due placche nere aderenti,poi vi era una placca orizzontale che copriva la pancia,curva verso l'alto al centro del petto,con una cintura sopra con un teschio al centro,poi c'era un gonnellino nero,fatto di tantissimi strati di metallo e un tessuto di metallo nero davanti.

Il tessuto arrivava alle ginocchia.

La corazza nera,piena di linee irregolari,copriva anche avambracci e piedi.

Nella mano destra aveva un'ascia con il manico nero pieno di linee e simboli,la base del manico aveva una grossa punta e la cima aveva una lama ricurva che emetteva energia rossa che emanava scariche che si attorcigliavano sulla parte superiore del manico.

Accanto a lui c'era una figura più alta e massiccia.

Aveva la pelle grigio spento,la testa calva,gli occhi che emanavano luce rossa,il mento era coperto da una placca di metallo blu che passava sulla parte bassa della mascella e arrivava dietro la testa.

Il collo e lo spazio che c'era tra esso e le spalle era coperto da una corazza aderentissima fatta di scaglie blu scuro,poi c'erano delle placche dello stesso colore che coprivano il petto,le spalle e le braccia.

I bicipiti,sulla parte esterna,avevano degli strati,che si susseguivano fino all'inizio dell'avambraccio.

La placca aderentissima che copriva le spalle era perfettamente aderente alla muscolatura massiccia del corpo come tutte le altre.

Al centro del petto c'erano due linee rosse che formavano una circonferenza che non era chiusa sopra e sotto,poi questa linea partiva a zig zag fino alle spalle,come anche una linea identica sotto di essa.

Sotto il cerchio c'erano due linee rosse dritte,che andavano verso i lati e leggermente verso l'alto.

Gli avambracci,oltre ad essere coperti dalla corazza blu scuro avevano due linee rosse verticali,una sulla parte laterale e una sulla parte superiore.

La parte laterale della pancia aveva una corazza aderentissima grigia,mentre la parte centrale l'aveva blu scuro,con quattro linee rosse verticali,due per lato,collegate alla seconda linea rossa sotto il cerchio e poi andavano verso l'esterno all'altezza della vita seguendo la placca blu a zig-zag

da cui usciva un gonnellino blu,diviso in quattro parti,due laterali,di metallo a scaglie e una placca davanti e una dietro allungata,con la punta piatta,con linee rosse verticali,curve verso il basso,nella parte centrale.

Il gonnellino arrivava a metà cosce che erano coperte da una corazza aderente grigia fatta con linee irregolari e le gambe,lunghe e massicce,erano coperte dalla corazza blu.

Aveva anche una lancia,con in manico nero e la parte superiore aveva un'immensa lama con due punte rivolte all'esterno e altre due punte alla base della lama rivolte in basso,ma all'esterno.

L'essere vide un'astronave il lontananza.

L'oggetto aveva la parte superiore a cerchio,piatto,la parte centrale a cilindro con delle placche triangolari alla base,con la punta verso il basso,tre circonferenze di metallo attaccate a delle protuberanze a metà cilindro,un cerchio composto da placche cilindriche e una parte finale dove c'erano delle placche rettangolari allungate che formavano un cerchio.

Intorno al mezzo vi erano due astronavi con la punta fatta a triangolo equilatero,poi allungate verso il basso a rettangolo,ma con la parte bassa che si stringeva sempre di più e sotto vi era un cerchio giallo.

Dalla parte inferiore dell'astronave centrale uscì una sfera rossa che colpì il suolò provocando un'esplosione atomica immensa.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"La follia della guerra con la razza dei nuovi dei di Apokolips,gli esseri che avevano rubato il potere divino agli elementali del loro mondo,mettendolo dentro di se e divenendo divinità a tutti gli effetti."

L'essere con la corazza blu e rossa restò a guardare l'esplosione con tranquillità.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE.

"La distruzione..."

La parte superiore dei mezzi a cono si abbassò e i propulsori si accesero,facendo decollare i mezzi.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"...e l'abbandono del pianeta per noi invivibile."

Le astronavi uscirono dall'orbita del pianeta che veniva riempito di esplosioni atomiche.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"...ora ci prepariamo ad un nuovo futuro.

Gli dei di Titano ci hanno concesso di poter ricominciare."

Il pianeta distrutto ora era sterile.

FLASHBACK

"I genetisti sopravvissuti si occupano di sperimentare e produrre le nuove specie coltivabili..."disse il rettile al tavolo "...portando così un notevole contributo alla nostra causa d'adattamento.

La cosa che apprezzo di loro è che basandosi su una filosofia progettuale...realizzino ogni prodotto attraverso una tecnica che pare un'arte...la stessa arte imbrigliata nella logica del cosmo."

Am era nudo in un campo e portava delle spighe di grano.

"Avevano ragione i superiori..."disse il rettile ne campo,vicino ad una quercia.

Am piantò il grano a terra.

"...grazie all'aiuto di questo navì aggiornato...eviteremo di fare lavori stancanti e ripetitivi."disse il rettile.

"Sto osservando una buona crescita di olive da quest'albero modificato."disse l'altro "Sia i frutti...che la struttura si sono sviluppati meglio di quel che speravamo."

Il rettile allungò entrambe le maniche verso l'albero mettendo il palmi in alto "Certo che vantaggi simili...non accadono molto spesso!"

Am camminava nel campo di grano.

Alla base di una delle colonne c'erano incisi gli animali carnivori a quattro zampe.

In un recinto vi erano due piccoli dell'animale con il corno a martello.

In un recinto vi era una mucca coperta di squame e con tentacoli che partivano da dietro la testa.

"Ora che disponiamo di un numero maggiore di navì possiamo inserirli nei recinti degli animali."disse il rettile "Questi esemplari ci servono per nutrimento nostro e poi eventualmente potremo darne con alimento ai navi."

Am vagava nudo per i campi e aveva una ore di metallo con una cintura sulla spalla sinistra.

In un altro recinto vi era un animale con il muso secco e allungato con diversi punti azzurri sopra l'occhio e dei tentacoli che uscivano dalle sopracciglia,aveva una cresta che passava sopra l'enorme collo lungo ed era di colore giallo e azzurro,mentre il colore dell'animale era grigio,aveva quattro zampe anteriori e due posteriori.

Aveva delle macchie chiare sull'inizio delle zampe e sul ventre.

"Tra l'altro dovremo insegnare ai navì come procurare agli dei quai sacrifici da cui possono assorbire l'energia spirituale dalla carcassa.

Impareranno a domarli...e a controllarli."

Am mise una sostanza polverosa sulla mano e lo diede all'animale con il muso lungo e la cresta,poi si alzò,osservò da dietro un'esemplare femmina della stessa specie,si mise la mano sulla bocca,spalancò gli occhi e corse verso l'animale facendo cadere l'otre a terra.

Andò dietro l'animale,lo afferrò e si appoggiò su di esso.

"Cari colleghi,avere osservato?"disse un rettile in una stanza ombrosa "Molto bene."

Un rettile andò da lui "Caro Am questo tuo atteggiamento...è imbarazzante...anche se comprensibile."

Am si ritrasse e si mise le mani sulle parti intime.

"È evidente che la compagnia degli animali non è più sufficiente."disse il rettile "Propongo che gli venga fatta una femmina!"

"Portatelo nel laboratorio di genetica!"disse il rettile,mentre Am si metteva una mano sul viso.

In un'altra zona nel deserto vi era un rettile che piantava delle piantine e davanti a lui,in piedi,c'era il dio A'Lars,che allungò la mano verso un cilindro,lo sollevò con il pensiero e lo mandò dall'essere.

"Grazie,mio dio."disse il rettile.

"Di nulla."disse A'Lars "Lo hai esaurito?"

"No...questo in particolare è difettoso."disse il rettile con un cilindro di metallo in mano.

"Non c'è problema,ne ho altri a disposizione...e poi posso ripararlo con i miei poteri."disse A'Lars"Volevo giusto dare un senso a questo piccolo germoglio."

"Grande dio,come mai ti abbassi a lavorare con noi mortali?"disse il rettile.

"È un modo per passare il tempo."disse A'Lars.

"Posso chiederti una cosa,divino A'Lars?"disse il rettile.

Il cilindro verticale si aprì a metà e dentro di esso vi era in cilindro più piccolo,trasparente.

"Certamente."disse A'Lars che fece uscire energia azzurra dalla sua mano e la mandò nel cilindro arancione.

"Cosa pensi dell'azione del dio Onul..."disse il rettile mentre A'Lars metteva una piantina con della terra,nel suolo "...riguardo il prelevamento del mortale aggiornato?"

"...cosa ti aspetti che ti dica,mortale."disse A'Lars "Non sapevo nulla fino a poco fa…

Non può sfruttare la sua posizione per mettere mano su progetti che non gli competono direttamente...perché non conosce i particolari e le finalità del progetto.

D'altra parte la sua politica era chiara sin dal principio ed è sempre contro le mie idee…"

Il dio si alzò "...ma evidentemente quando gli fa comodo,lui si appropria delle idee degli altri."

Il dio fece alcuni passi.

"A'Lars?..."disse il rettile "...dove sei diretto?…

...ho ancora da seminare qualche migliaio di piante."

Il dio si sollevò in aria senza che nulla lo tirasse su "Chi di voi mortali si offre volontario per accompagnarmi a svolgere un'azione molto delicata?"

Intorno al rettile vi erano altri esseri,accanto a delle piante che erano in parte cresciute.

Un altro rettile e un omino grigio alzarono la mano.

"Va bene,sarai ottimo,sorvegliante."disse A'Lars.

All'interno della navetta sopra le colonne a "T",nel Gaded, c'era Am che si avvicinava ad una porta di metallo rettangolare.

La porta era illuminata da una leggera luce gialla intorno,mentre il resto del corridoio era scuro e anche dietro la porta c'era il buio.

"Am!"disse un rettile dietro la porta "Esci dal recinto degli animali...non aver paura..."

Un rettile uscì dalla porta "...seguimi!"

"Ecco,così da bravo...82."disse il rettile mentre Am lo seguiva nell'ambiente buio"Non ti accadrà nulla di male,anzi...gli dei hanno deciso di far produrre delle femmine da affiancarvi...sarete contenti."

"...dove mi stai portando?"disse un secondo rettile.

"Nel centro sperimentale per sottoporlo ad un intervento."disse il primo rettile.

"Riguardo cosa?"disse il secondo.

"Per rimediare all'errore che gli dei fecero quando ordinarono di portarlo qui."disse il primo.

"E cioè?"disse il secondo.

"Visto che doveva lavorare nei territori sotto la raka e allevare gli animali hanno preso dal su solo dei maschi."disse il primo "Ora ci siamo accorti,per l'ennesima volta,che questa situazione non può continuare...

Io so che molti dei nostri laggiù non sono contenti...perché il dio Onul ha fatto prendere gli esemplari meglio riusciti.

Spero che non fabbrichino femmine solo per i navì...dato che non abbondano neppure per noi."

Il primo rettile indicò una porta rettangolare con delle aperture quadrate accanto sia sopra che alla base.

Dietro la porta c'erano delle luci azzurre,ma il resto della stanza era scura.

"Entra Am!"disse il primo rettile "L'ingegnere ti aspetta."

Am entrò.

"Ho sentito che alcuni di noi,nel Su,hanno avuto addirittura la tentazione di prendersene...tra quelle dei lul,ma gli è stato impedito…"disse il primo "Mi sa che se continua così prima o poi succederà."

"Per dare femmine a questi navi non sarebbe più semplice prenderle dal centro che si trova nel sud?"disse il secondo.

"No...questi maschi che sono qui sono stati ancora modificati con la clonazione per renderli più efficienti nel lavoro..."disse il primo "...e le femmine del su sono troppo primitive per loro,non sarebbero compatibili."

"Capisco,e come faranno?"disse il secondo.

"Prenderanno quindi un pezzo dai maschi...ci penseranno come al solito gli ingegneri genetici..."disse il primo rettile "Gli stessi che hanno fatto l'Am modificando gli esseri che hanno trovato quando i primi di noi sono arrivati su questo pianeta."

"Qualcuno di quegli ingegneri è chiamato anche nor."disse il secondo "Tu sai perché?"

"Perché nor indica colui che conosce le cose in profondità e che va in profondità nel navì."disse il secondo.

Am era davanti ad un gigante di sette metri con la pelle bianca pallida,occhi neri,e una tuta aderente rossa e calvo.

Sopra c'era una luce rossa che illuminava parte della stanza.

"Il comandante ha stabilito che dobbiamo produrre delle femmine che siano compatibili con questo tipo di navì...però questo gruppo non deve avere la possibilità di riprodursi..."disse l'essere"Procedo con la preparazione.

Vieni qua..."

L'essere sollevò Am con entrambe le mani,poi lo mise su un piano dove c'era una parete piatta,con una placca rettangolare dove Am mise i piedi "Non agitarti..."

Am rimase appoggiato con la schiena alla placca rettangolare.

"Non sentirai nulla..."disse l'essere che prese un oggetto con una punta collegata ad un cilindro"...dormirai di un sonno profondo.

Ora rimani fermo altrimenti ti uccido e prendo un altro clone."

A lui si avvicinò una figura geometrica ottagonale,con di bordi di metallo,otto parti di tessuto di plastica e c'erano dei cerchi di metallo su ogni angolo.

Il tessuto si unì,lasciando un'apertura ottagonale sul fianco di Am.

"Settaggio di base...localizzazione parte del corpo."disse l'essere.

Il tessuto andò su Am che si dimenò "AIUTO!

SOFFOCO!"

"...blocco paziente...creazione vuoto."disse l'essere.

Il tessuto aderì perfettamente al corpo.

"...anestesia..."disse l'essere "...cresta iliaca isolata…

Procedo con l'operazione..."

L'essere mise la punta dell'oggetto nella carne "...prelevo un campione...battiti cardiaci regolari...in attesa che la capsula si riempia a sufficienza..."

L'essere estrasse la punta dell'oggetto "...estrazione..."

Il gigante mise un cerotto sulla ferita "...tamponamento…concludo con la sutura.

Nel Su si riproducono normalmente perché la necessità di nuovi lavoratori è continua ed è bene che si moltiplichino tra loro...qui invece questo gruppo deve avere delle caratteristiche speciali...perché lavora direttamente per gli alti gradi e per gli dei,e il numero dei componenti deve essere chiuso e sotto controllo.

Ora non ci rimane che trovare le femmine madri per gli impianti."

In una stanza vi erano tre donne con la stessa caratteristica degli esseri con la pelle bianca immensi,ed erano senza nessun vestito.

La stanza aveva una luce azzurra quadrata.

Accanto a loro c'erano delle placche di metallo ondulate verso l'alto che poi scendevano in basso e nel mezzo c'era un rettangolo di metallo,con un tubo che usciva da un'estremità e si collegava all'altra.

"Grazie per esservi offerte volontariamente...per merito vostro parte del mio progetto imposto dai capi potrà prendere vita...e la richiesta di mantenere il vostro anonimato è stata accettata di buon grado."disse l'essere "Ora dobbiamo procedere con la separazione del patrimonio genetico di più cellule e staminali per ottenere...cromosomi "x"da unire per formare le femmine.

La fusione dei due genomi produrrà quanto ci serve."

In un'altra stanza buia c'era un soffitto fatto di placche di metallo rettangolari e vicino alla parete sinistra c'erano delle placche rettangolari che uscivano dal soffitto e al centro c'erano tre capsule a forma di clessidra, la parte interna emanava luce azzurra,davanti c'era una ringhiera e oltre c'erano quattro circonferenze di metallo con al centro un cerchio,con quattro linee perpendicolari.

Queste capsule avevano sotto una linea di metallo,simile ad un binario,curva verso terra.

"...nuovi individui dotati dello stesso patrimonio genetico dei maschi ma di sesso femminile...con i nuovi cloni potremo procedere con gli incroci successivi."disse il rettile.

Una delle donne giganti entrò dentro la capsula.

"...proseguiamo con la stessa procedura già sperimentata in passato..."disse il rettile.

La capsula si chiuse dal basso in alto.

"...impiantiamo le nuove cellule nel vostro utero e vediamo quante attecchiscono."disse i rettile.

La capsula aveva la parte centrale con un'apertura ovale con un vetro che mostrava la pancia della donna gigantesca.

"Non possiamo far altro che attendere nove mesi."disse il rettile.

A'Lars era in un luogo buio,con una luce arancione sopra ed era sospeso a mezz'aria "Grazie per esserti offerto volontario,soldato..."

A'Lars entrò dentro una sfera di metallo sospesa in aria.

La sfera era una palla nella parte centrale,poi sopra e sotto vi erano delle circonferenze più grandi che non si univano,lasciando intravedere la più piccola al centro e ai lati c'erano delle linee curve verticali,poi due incavature sulla patte superiore e inferiore.

L'oggetto era sospeso in una galleria di metallo con la parte superiore circolare,con delle placche curve e una parte in fondo con delle colonne verticali rettangolari.

Davanti a lui vi era un omino grigio.

"Sono venuto a sapere che il dio Onul,mio fratello,ha fatto modificare il mio mortale."disse A'Lars.

"Prima di dire altro,mio dio...non controlliamo che il tuo piano venga intercettato?"disse l'essere.

"Non per niente ti ho condotto in questa capsula e vi ho messo intorno energia spirituale...qui siamo isolati dal mondo esterno."disse A'Lar "Onul vuole bloccare la specie aggiornata sterilizzandola e li terrà in vita in eterno mettendogli energia spirituale dentro ciclicamente...la sua filosofia non si smentisce mai...contrario alla vita come sempre.

...niente deve crescere e riprodursi al di fuori del suo controllo…nonostante la mia diplomazia sia conosciuta e stimata,mi rendo conto che questa volta dovrò metterla da parte...non fraintendere,questa operazione non vuole essere una vendetta ,bensì un semplice riassetto...il riassetto di una specie di mortali...un mortale che deve vivere per conto suo...come era mia intenzione in principio.

Dentro le pance delle donne giganti si sviluppò un feto blu.

"...rapporto sulle gestazioni..."disse un rettile "...l'impianto della terza cellula ha cessato di vivere il sesto mese,mentre quello della prima al settimo "Solo nella seconda cella,si è riusciti a portare a termine la gestazione.

Se avessimo perso il controllo di pure di questo...Onul non ce lo avrebbe perdonato."

"Disattivare le celle..."disse il rettile "...sbloccatele e svegliate le femmine madri."

Poco dopo la donna gigante teneva in mano la bambina blu.

"Con mia sorpresa Asg ha voluto far riconoscere il prodotto del suo impianto."disse il rettile"Procediamo con la pulizia...e il controllo della creatura."

La bambina pianse e arrivò Am.

"Ben tornato,Am..."disse la voce del rettile "Ti presento la tua futura compagna.

Questo è un privilegio che ti è stato concesso...ora non sarai più solo...dalle un nome."

Am mise la mano verso la neonata che gli afferrò il dito,poi le prese il braccio."

"Io sono Am...e lei è Awa."disse Am "...benvenuta Awa."

"Devo dire che hai poca fantasia,Am..."disse il rettile.

Ul era seduto sulle placche quadrate,poi si alzò.

"...comunque sia come vuoi tu..."disse il rettile "Ora non resta che attendere che cresca...non temere ci assicureremo che si sviluppi come previsto…passerà tanto tempo...nell'attesa che cresca...e nel frattempo tutti noi proseguiremo con le nostre azioni...i nostri progetti... e i nostri errori...ma la tua vita sarà senza fine,almeno fino a quando servirai il dio,quindi non sarà per te un problema...sii quindi paziente,perché il tempo,come l'acqua...scorre.

La tua Awa diventerà... perfetta."

Il suo unico obbligo...sarà quello di rispettare le regole e gli ordini...e se li rispetterete vivrete una vita senza fine e felice..."

Nello spazio vi era una delle astronavi rettangolari con sotto i quadrati con l'oro ed essa arrivo ad una parte dell'astronave cilindrica che aveva delle aperture rettangolari con altre astronavi identiche dentro.

Il mezzo atterro e i quadrati si staccarono.

In una stanza con una luce arancione vi era un essere senza vestiti con la testa di leone,una grossa criniera,il corpo umano snello,le mani con unghie appuntite e una lunghissima coda da leone.

Il mostro ruggì e saltò addosso ad Ul che gli mise la mano sinistra sulla fronte e gli spappolò la testa.

Nel campo vi erano i navi,mentre in una zona rocciosa c'era un essere simile ad un omino grigio,più alto,con la testa allungata e con addosso una tuta aderente nera.

Una roccia si sollevò davanti a lui,poi arrivarono altri due rettili.

Nel campo,lontano dai navi maschi,c'era Awa che era senza vestiti ed aveva un corpo perfetto.


	13. ETERNI:L'IMPREVISTO

ETERNI:L'IMPREVISTO

Il Sole stava sorgendo su una prateria con alberi e diversi esseri con il corno a martello.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"È arrivato il momento..."

Un animale carnivoro,simile a quello con la pelle nera e il muso allungato era nella prateria.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"...il mio lavoro qua è terminato...e ogni mia traccia su questo sistema verrà rimossa...dimenticata."

L'animale si distese e sbadigliò.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"Riposerò senza rendermi conto..."

Gli animali continuavano a mangiare.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"...del tempo e dello spazio che attorno a me...cambiano inesorabili."

Una statua dell'animale con il muso allungato era stata fatta vicino alle costruzioni di pietra a forma di stella.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"È un onore per me prendere parte alla missione...nel luogo che sancisce l'inizio...e nella pietra che si specchia nel cielo segnando...la data del nostro ultimo arrivo."

In un'altra zona del pianeta c'era una parete rocciosa.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"I preparativi sono ultimati da tempo."

Alla base della parete rocciosa c'erano diversi rettili che entravano dentro un'apertura rettangolare di metallo,che aveva una rampa tirata giù e dentro c'era,in fondo,una luce azzurra.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"...codici genetici,dati e strutture organiche...sono state già caricate e sigillate."

FLASHBACK

La zona dove volava Onyel appariva vuota e davanti alle aperture rettangolari c'erano dei rettili e Onul.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"È l'ordine dell'altissimo Onyel...quello di inviare gli ultimi sviluppi genetici e i risultati dei progetti avviati in questo sistema solare...alla casa che,in questo periodo del sur,è lontana."

Onyel apparve sospeso a mezz'aria e non aveva la lancia.

"Dopo che Onul ha fatto radunare tutti noi in mitaizar...io e altri due eterni abbiamo dato la disponibilità."disse il rettile "Non ho rimpianti..."

FINE FLASHBACK

L'interno del mezzo aveva le pareti piene di placche di metallo circolari disposte in tre file,con un'incavatura circolare interna e con una placca sotto,orizzontale,con due placche che andavano verso l'alto intorno alle placche circolari.

In fondo c'erano tre capsule,con la parte superiore a cupola,poi c'era la parte centrale che aveva uno spazio al centro,irregolare e le parti della capsula erano sulla parte inferiore ed erano formati da tanti piccoli rettangoli di metallo che si muovevano aprendo l'oggetto e la luce verde veniva da dentro l'oggetto.

La base della capsula era rettangolare a più strati.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"...anche se so bene che sarà un luogo viaggio...pieno di rischi...e che poche volte è stato portato a termine con successo...personalmente la cosa non mi spaventa."

Tre rettili si misero dentro le capsule,poi un altro gli mise un tubo nella gola e il cilindro si chiuse.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"Abbiamo valutato a fondo e abbiamo scelto…

Una volta giunti a destinazione andrà bloccato per primo il serbatoio centrale,il mio.

Avremo sostentamento necessario...durante il cosiddetto sonno.

Faremo il viaggio che inizia con la pratica dell'apertura della bocca.

Guideremo il mezzo con la mente...alternandoci al comando.

L'unica cosa su cui potremo contare quindi saranno le nostre coscienze perché saremo soli...isolati da tutto il cosmo."

Gli altri rettili uscirono e il portellone si chiuse.

Dalla parete uscì un mezzo volante rettangolare,con la parte inferiore della parte davanti più lungo di quello superiore,con delle trivelle sulla parte dietro e fatti di placche rettangolari,con delle incavature rettangolari più piccole dentro.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"Saremo come viaggiatori ciechi...guidatori sordi...piloti ibernati.

L'energia prodotta e accumulata dai nostri sistemi d'adattamento locale...ci fornirà la spinta...necessaria per iniziare il lungo viaggio."

Il mezzo si sollevò verso l'alto lasciando la terra e andando nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL RETTILE

"Se state ascoltando questo messaggio...è probabile che abbiamo portato a termine il trasporto...e che il nero siderale sia stato più chiaro di quanto ci si poteva aspettare.

Auguro buon viaggio a noi tutti...nave dei milioni di anni ci affidiamo a te...per portare i nostri semi...lontano..."

Un fiore veniva mosso dal vento in un campo.

Intorno al bacino artificiale c'erano 7 navicelle,divise da dei sentieri che formavano rettangoli di terra e che scendevano verso il basso a valle,dove c'erano 7 campi rettangolari messi a cerchio,con intorno 8 campi a cerchio,più grandi.

I campi erano divisi dai sentieri.

I primi 7 avevano poi un sentiero circolare che ci girava intorno,poi lo stesso valeva per gli altri 8 che avevano,alla fine di ogni sentiero interno, delle navicelle che erano sulla circonferenza esterna,

Tra una navicella e l'altra c'era un muro di mattoni circolare.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...nel bacino idrico...proseguono le coltivazioni sperimentali...la fusione del patrimonio genetico di varie specie di cereali sta dando risultati ottimi.

Si realizzano incroci genetici che in natura sarebbero...impossibili."

Fu avvertita la voce di un rettiliano "Annuncio,mi servono due navi nell'orto...

Avvertenza perdita d'acqua nella parete nord del bacino,si richiede l'intervento di due tecnici costruttori.

Avviso,in arrivo mezzi di trasporto,allontanarsi dalla zona nord del recinto.

Awa,mi servono le tue mani per una delicata azione di prelievo nel sesto padiglione."

Am si avvicinò ad Awa che era piegata a raccogliere grano e la afferrò da dietro.

"LASCIAMI,AM!"disse lei dandogli uno schiaffo,poi corse e lui le andò dietro.

"NO!"urlò Am "AWA!

FERMATI!"

"TI HO GIÀ DETTO PIÙ VOLTE DI NON TOCCARMI!"urlò lei.

"NON È COME PENSI!"disse Am "FERMATI!"

I due salirono LA salita per il bacino e arrivarono dentro una delle navi.

"NON SCAPPARE AWA!"urlò Am "NON VOGLIO FARTI DEL MALE!"

Lei arrivò nella parte centrale che aveva le colonne a "T"piene di raffigurazioni.

AL centro vi era un tavolo.

Aveva la parte superiore piatta,poi si curvava verso l'interno fino a diventare stretto,poi si allargava verso l'esterno e si curvava in basso fino a formare una punta che toccava terra.

Sopra vi era lo scheletro di un essere che ricordava un gatto a cui mancava il cranio.

Le ossa erano legate ai bordi della luce ovale sopra da dei fili arancioni luminosi.

"Ma che cos'è quella cosa che non ho mai visto?"disse Awa.

Da dietro una colonna apparve un essere magro,alto,con la pelle blu,la testa allungata e grande,occhi neri,naso appena visibile e orecchie minuscole,completamente senza peli.

Aveva un collo sottile e lungo,con alla base una tuta aderente blu che poi diventava bianca sul corpo e aveva delle linee verticali blu,con punte ricurve in alto sulle spalle.

Le mani erano scoperte ed avevano quattro dita.

"Finalmente sei arrivato a darmi il cambio."disse l'essere ad un altro.

Il secondo allungò la mano sinistra verso lui,con il palmo verso l'alto "Tranquillo...vai pure a riposarti,ci penso io a proseguire col lavoro."

Il secondo essere si avvicinò al tavolo,prese una costola nella mano sinistra e una specie di penna con un filo luminoso nella destra.

"Non siate timidi voi due..."disse l'essere "...avvicinatevi."

"Ma cosa stai facendo?"disse Awa che si avvicinò.

"Qui nello im stiamo producendo nuove forme viventi..."disse l'essere che legò i fili alle ossa"...questa che vedi è una versione rimpicciolita dei grandi felini che abbiamo trovato su questo pianeta."

Il cranio dell'animale era sul tavolo.

"Vedrete che piaceranno anche a voi."disse l'essere "Questo è uno dei modi in cui possiamo operare sullo zel.

Io sono uno dei genetisti specializzati in questa metodologia.

Imito ciò che gli dei fanno,ma con mezzi tecnici."

L'essere agganciò il filo alla lastra di metallo sopra "Mi potrei definire un creativo…magari in futuro finiranno per considerarci creatori...ma di fatto sto semplicemente ottenendo la stabilità e la capacità motoria...della futura vita che userà questo corpo.

Questa nuova forma di vita oltre che piacevole sarà anche molto utile...vista la quantità sempre maggiore di cibo che dovrà essere immagazzinata.

Il processo che sviluppa metodo e pazienza...tu Am dovrai farne un'arte...altrimenti sarà la tua Awa a diventare cacciatrice...e tu una semplice preda."

In una grande stanza di luce arancione c'erano Thanos ed Eros.

Thanos era senza la corazza sul petto,sulle braccia e sulla pancia.

La pelle era viola,la muscolatura imponente,la testa calva,gli occhi avevano la pupilla azzurra ed il resto nero,il mento pieno di linee verticali e molto grande,con delle linee che passavano ai lati del volto.

Aveva tre linee che solcavano la pelle sui pettorali e sulla pancia,quattro linee sulle spalle e sui bicipiti,tre linee sulla schiena e tre linee sui gomiti.

All'altezza della vita aveva una cintura nera che aveva delle placche d'oro dietro e sui lati.

Dalla cintura,davanti e dietro,pendeva un panno nero che arrivava all'altezza del ginocchio,i pantaloni erano marroni e aveva stivali dello stesso colore con delle ginocchiere d'oro.

Thanos aveva le braccia incrociate.

Eros aveva un mantello nero,con puntini gialli,più lungo del corpo.

Il petto era scoperto,con i muscoli scolpiti,era magro e aveva un tessuto lungo fino a terra,dalla vita in giù,i piedi erano scalzi e anche le braccia e le mani erano scoperte.

Era seduto su un cubo di metallo,con la mano destra sulla coscia e l'avambraccio sinistro sulla coscia sinistra.

Davanti ai due dei c'erano tre navì e uno li indicava con la mano destra "...sappiamo che in questo luogo vige la regola del più forte...e ho riferito personalmente al mio comandante...ma dato che non è intervenuto,noi non siamo più disposti a subire le tue ingiustizie e non me ne importa se anche i potenti hanno paura di voi dei."

"Li hai sentiti?..."disse Eros "...questi quattro navì te la stanno cantando."

"Quattro navì..."disse Thanos che corse verso uno e lo colpì con il pugno destro spappolandolo e mandando i pezzi lontano.

"Ma cosa sta facendo?"disse il navi.

Il dio colpì il collo del mortale con l'avambraccio sinistro,girandosi e scagliandolo via,poi allungò la mano destra verso un altro.

"No..."disse il navì che fu sollevato da terra "M-ma perché mio dio...p-perché fa q-questo..."

Thanos diede un pugno sinistro alla testa del navì e la spappolò,poi lasciò cadere il corpo.

"LA PREGO!"disse l'ultimo navì che gli si avvinghiò alla gamba destra.

"?"disse Thanos.

"SI CALMI!"urlò il navì "NON MERITIAMO QUESTA PUNIZIONE!

VOLEVAMO SOLTANTO PARLARE!

NON È NECESSARIO ARRIVARE A TANTO!"

"Noto che hai cambiato tono di voce."disse Thanos.

"So che è capace di grande perdono..."disse il navì.

"Forse..."disse Thanos che gli diede una leggera ginocchiata al mento mandandolo a terra "...ma di sicuro non sai che non tollero..."

Thanos mise il ginocchio destro sulla pancia del navì,facendogli sputare sangue e sollevò la mano destra aprendola "...che qualcuno...osi."

Thanos gli spappolò il cranio a terra con la mano e fece un cratere "TOCCARMI!"

Eros mise entrambi gli avambracci verso l'alto "Sai...i mortali di questo luogo rientrano nell'insieme di quelle produzioni che noi reputiamo costose e lente...anche per un eterno ,distruggerli per un motivo così banale...è un qualcosa di inammissibile."

Thanos guardò la sua mano destra,poi la mise in basso mentre sgocciolava.

Eros si alzò e si allontanò "Non riferirò nulla al nostro divino padre,ma in futuro non vorrò avere a che fare con te."

"Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."disse Thanos che guardò in alto e il tetto del mezzo divenne leggermente trasparente "?"

Sul giardino vi era un mezzo rettangolare,con due vetrate semi rettangolari,con una placca piatta sopra di esse,più lunga del resto del mezzo e con un cilindro sulla parte inferiore davanti.

"Visite al sorgere del sole...è un mezzo che viene dal su..."disse Thanos tra se e se "Che diamine sarà venuto a dare fin qua..."

"M-mio dio,la prego..."disse il navì superstite a terra allungando la mano sinistra "Non mi lasci in questo stato..."

"Detesto i gemiti..."disse Thanos allontanandosi.

A'Lars era dietro una delle vetrate del mezzo e l'omino grigio dietro l'altro vetro.

"Temevo che alcuni dei miei figli stessero abusando del loro divino potere...sulle creazioni che sto proteggendo."disse A'Lars "Noi non dovremo esercitare la nostra superiorità con così grande violenza."

"Nessuno può crearsi le sue regole in questo luogo."disse l'omino grigio "Iniziò procedure d'attracco."

Il mezzo si appoggiò sulla parte superiore della struttura circolare con il cilindro inferiore.

"In ogni caso,noi siamo qui per un altro motivo."disse A'Lars.

"Procedi pure dio A'Lars...io intanto preparo l'attrezzatura."disse l'omino.

"Disinfetta e controlla una seconda volta l'attrezzatura che dovrai utilizzare."disse A'Lars "Al mio rientro dovrai già aver terminato l'intervento...e dovrà essere rapido e indolore."

A'Lars diede all'omino un cilindro diviso a metà con una linea in mezzo "Userai questo.

Utilizzalo nella fase finale assicurandoti che non entri in contatto con il suo sangue.

Ricordati di usare tutte le precauzioni necessarie...perché non so se quel mortale possiede caratteristiche fisiche nuove differenti da quelle dei navì dentro cui avevo messo forza spirituale all'inizio.

Quando controllavo tutto,facevo si di dosare le energie spirituali in base alla struttura genetica che veniva progettata,ma ora potrebbe succedere di tutto.

In questo centro hanno preso la brutta abitudine di manipolare tutto senza criterio...hanno messo in moto linee di produzione con manipolazioni genetiche,senza più preoccuparsi della parte spirituale,anche solo per soddisfare i loro capricci.

In quanto divinità vivente non tollero questo abuso sui mortali autoctoni."

Awa era dentro una stanza con una luce rossa e dietro di lei c'era un'apertura circolare nel muro con al centro un cerchio,con due linee verticali,due aperture orizzontali e delle linee che andavano verso la parete.

La navì aveva in mano un vassoio con sopra la statuetta di un gatto con le squame.

Am si affacciò dalla porta "Awa!

Quel rettile aveva chiesto a me...di testare l'esemplare nella cella barica."

"Rilassati Am,almeno per questa volta mi guadagnerò il merito per il lavoro svolto...la prossima volta toccherà a te."disse lei.

Il coperchio circolare si sollevò verso l'alto mostrando in condotto cilindrico di metallo.

"...e poi non vedevo l'ora di terminare l'operazione perché...non mangio da stamane e lavorando nei campi, sotto il sole cocente, mi sono affaticata."disse Awa "Se avessi aspettato i tuoi tempi sarei morta di fame."

"Sarò anche lento...ma solo io so impostare questo impianto e farlo ripartire."disse Am.

"Ma io te l'ho visto fare un sacco di volte...peccato..."disse lei che mise il vassoio su una lastra allungata.

Lui le mise la mano destra sulla spalla.

"...ci tenevo davvero tanto a fare una bella figura con i genetisti."disse Awa.

"Tranquilla mia cara Awa..."disse Am mentre lei si voltava "...dirò che il merito è stato tuo...spero così di essere più gradito..."

Gli occhi di Awa si rigirarono all'interno e lei rimase a bocca aperta.

"Awa?"disse Am "Cosa succede?

Mi rispondi?"

Lei andò via.

"Ma che ti prende?"disse lui "Dove stai andando?

Devo insegnarti come utilizzare questa macchina…"

Am si toccò il viso "...pare proprio che non sia il suo tipo.

..."

Lui chiuse il coperchio.

In una stanza buia arrivò un ascensore rettangolare con dentro della luce azzurra.

"Ben arrivato,divino A'Lars."disse uno dei sacerdoti.

"Salve,sacerdote."disse A'Lars.

"A cosa dobbiamo l'onore di questa sua visita inaspettata?"disse il sacerdote.

"Devo vedere Onul."disse A'Lars.

"Mi segua allora."disse il sacerdote "L'accompagno subito dal dio."

Awa camminava barcollando "No...vieni qui…ma dove vai?…

...fermati…

...non puoi muoverti...eppure lo fai…come ci riesci?"

Lei arrivò davanti all'ascensore,ma nella sua mente vedeva una pianta "...sei splendido.

Voglio un tuo frutto..."

Awa rise "...perché ho fame."

Lei salì nell'ascensore "Quanta luce!

Non allontanarti per favore.

Ti ho quasi raggiunto..."

"Siamo arrivati A'Lars."disse il sacerdote mentre il dio entrava dentro un corridoio con la parte superiore laterale dritta,poi la parte bassa tendeva ad andare verso l'interno "...oltre quella porta si trova il deposito delle sementi."

"Perfetto."disse A'Lars "Puoi andare,da qui in poi vado da solo."

La porta si aprì in due e A'Lars arrivò in una stanza grande con dei rettangoli di metallo con una linea al centro.

A destra c'era una parete con delle placche circolari con dentro un altro cerchio e al centro della parete c'era un'apertura rettangolare in mezzo,con delle incavature rettangolari in mezzo.

"ONUL!"urlò A'Lars "VIENI FUORI!

DEVO PARLARTI!"

"Sapevo che saresti arrivato per incontrarmi prima o poi..."disse Onul che arrivò uscendo dall'apertura nella parete e senza il bastone "...e immaginavo che saresti arrivato con questo atteggiamento aggressivo.

Scommetto che nessuno ti ha ancora mostrato esattamente come abbiamo allestito...questo luogo che funge sia da centro sperimentale per i nostri fedeli,sia per tempio di adorazione per noi.

Pensa che i mortali che sono stati fatti chiedono a noi energia spirituale per continuare a vivere,esattamente come facevano coloro che ci servono nei primi tempi,prima che imparassero a utilizzare la genetica per non invecchiare e quindi non hanno più chiesto il nostro potere cosmico interno al nostro corpo.

Sono molto orgoglioso e soddisfatto dell'istallazione e progressi fatti."

"Ho saputo degli ordini impartiti da Onyel..."disse A'Lars.

"Onyel qua non centra nulla!"disse Onul spalancando le braccia "Questa è opera mia...solamente mia!"

Le pareti,fatte fa blocchi rettangolari di metallo si aprirono,una parte andò in basso,l'altra in alto.

"Lascia che ti mostri come funziona."disse Onul.

"Personalmente non sono interessato."disse A'Lars.

"Un vero peccato perché è proprio qui che risiede il segreto della nostra produttività."disse Onul"...la nostra manovalanza."

"Ed è proprio per questo che sono qui..."disse A'Lars.

Awa fu portata dall'ascensore in una stanza buia.

L'unica luce usciva dall'ascensore.

Davanti a lei,nascosto nel buio,c'era l'omino grigio.

Awa aveva ancora gli occhi rovesciati.

"Finalmente..."disse Awa "Non puoi più scappare…

Non essere crudele..."

Nella visione Awa vedeva l'albero "Hai paura che possa farti del male?…

...non essere sciocco,sei una pianta."

L'albero iniziò a grondare sangue.

"Che cosa?"disse Awa che si spaventò "SANGUE!?"

La visione scomparve e al posto dell'albero apparve un omino grigio.

"MA COM'È POSSIBILE?"disse Awa spaventata.

"Salve."disse l'omino allungando la mano sinistra verso di lei,con il palmo aperto "Mi dispiace ma l'albero era solo un miraggio prodotto dalla mia mente.

A nome delle divinità che io e te serviamo ti chiedo scusa."

Lei si mise le mani su mento "M- ma dove sono?…

...e tu chi sei?"

"Capisco che tu possa essere spaventata,ma devi rimanere tranquilla."disse l'omino grigio.

"Che significa?"disse Awa.

"Ti ho attratto a bordo del mio mezzo per un motivo preciso..."disse l'omino grigio "Non sono un tuo nemico...e tanto meno voglio farti del male."

Lei si voltò e fuggì "Stammi lontano!

Dove sono tutti gli altri?!

AIUTO!

Possibile che non ci sia nessuno?"

Lei guardò dall'apertura circolare "!

Ma sono sopra il laboratorio!

Com'è possibile?!

AIUTO!

AIUTO!"

"Fai troppo baccano..."disse l'omino.

"E allora?"disse Awa.

"Non lo sopporto..."disse l'omino che le afferrò il braccio destro con il suo sinistro "Forza vieni non ho tempo da perdere!"

"TI PREGO,LASCIAMI!"disse Awa "MA COSA TI HO FATTO DI MALE?!

HO SEMPRE UBBIDITO AI VOSTRI ORDINI!"

"Mi dispiace,ma non faccio parte del gruppo con il quale vivi e che credi ti possa aiutare."disse l'omino grigio.

"LASCIAMI!"urlò Awa.

"Vengo da molto lontano e sono incaricato da un dio di una missione speciale...e ho bisogno che collabori...per poter..."

Awa gli diede una manata al volto e poi cadde a terra.

I suoi capelli si sciolsero dal noto.

"CHE FAI!"urlò l'omino che si mise una mano sulla tempia,usando la telepatia.

Gli occhi di Awa divennero bianchi di nuovo.

"Credo che siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato..."disse l'omino "Ricominciamo..."

"Gnn...che dolore..."disse Awa mentre si metteva seduta,poi guardò verso l'omino e le allucinazioni le mostrarono un navì bellissimo.

"M...ma tu...non pensavo che il tuo vero aspetto fosse questo..."disse Awa con gli occhi spalancati.

"Te l'ho detto che provoco miraggi."disse l'omino grigio "Sei simile ad Am...e a me..."

"Certo."disse lui "Sono uno di voi.

Io sono un collaboratore di A'Lars,un nemico per il vostro dio e faccio parte della fazione che ha prodotto il vostro corpo...e il navì da cui sei stata tratta era uno dei nostri migliori soggetti.

Il dio che servi ce lo ha tolto,per mettere pezzi di anima dentro di lui e garantirsi così la sua dipendenza.

Una volta anche noi dipendevamo dall'anima degli dei,ma oggi possiamo ringiovanire il nostro corpo con altri metodi,anche se siamo dipendenti degli loro in altri modi ora.

...il dio che servi vi vuole negare ogni possibilità."

"Ma lui ci ha detto che se rispettiamo le sue regole vivremo per sempre con lui una vita felice che non avrà termine..."disse Awa.

"Ti ha detto il vero,vi sta tenendo giovani,ma vi tratta da schiavi."disse l'omino "Vuoi sapere perché hanno dato a noi il compito di creare voi?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Ora ti racconterò cosa è successo."disse l'omino "Gli originali navì di questo mondo erano violenti,creati dagli elementali,esseri che nascono dagli elementi del suolo,quando un pianeta è giovane e sono chiamati dei.

Essi si sono ritirati nella dimensioni spirituali,poi siamo giunti noi,con i nostri dei."

"Quindi...gli dei sono elementali?"disse Awa.

"Quelli di questo pianeta lo erano."disse l'omino "I nostri hanno del potere cosmico che scorre dentro di loro dalla nascita,ma hanno origine diversa.

Non hanno mai chiarito bene la loro origine con noi,anzi ci hanno detto che ne hanno perso memoria...anche se...io ne dubito.

I sacerdoti ne sanno più di noi,ma non condividono tali informazioni.

Quando siamo venuti qui,una parte di noi è stata messa a lavorare nelle miniere,essi si sono ribellati e i superiori si sono rivolti agli dei,o se preferisci,gli eterni,ed essi gli hanno consigliato di creare uno schiavo,così i nostri genetisti hanno pensato al corpo,mentre gli eterni mettono pezzi di energia cosmica e anima dal loro corpo,dentro di voi per non farvi mai morire."

L'omino prese un tentacolo di metallo,con in cima una sfera,con due aperture luminose davanti.

"Cosa vuoi da me?"disse lei sorridendo.

"Renderti fertile con questo particolare oggetto...prometto che cercherò di fare con delicatezza..."disse l'omino grigio "Tu devi procreare per essere del tutto indipendente da loro."

"Che cosa devo fare?"disse Awa.

"Apri le gambe..."disse l'omino grigio "Devi lasciare che sia io a fare e ti trasformerò in una femmina Awa compiuta…"

Awa allargò le gambe secondo le istruzioni dell'essere.

"Ho un po' di paura..."disse il Awa.

"Farò di te la progenitrice...di una razza speciale..."disse l'omino grigio.

"...mi riferisco alla mia creazione...il navii che ci hai sottratto,Onul..."disse A'Lars "...non era questo il suo clek.

Per com'è stato concepito e perfezionato rappresenta il futuro di questo sistema planetario….sarà compito suo controllare e comandare tutto quanto abbiamo avviato qui!"

"Sciocchezze..."disse Onul "...nessuno può sostituirci!

E poi tu dovresti avere altri problemi.

Hai 2 figli di 3 che sono dei distruttori con la pelle del colore della Morte e sul pianeta dove ti fai venerare vengono a stento tollerati.

Pensa a loro."

"È invece è proprio questa tua convinzione che ti limita..."disse A'Lars.

"La tua è solo un'utopia che si ripete...non possiamo affidare il controllo di un sistema ad una razza di mortali inferiori."disse Onul.

"Un giorno noi dovremo andarcene e sarebbe sbagliato asciare questo luogo senza un controllo."disse A'Lars che lo indicò con il dito della mano sinistra "Non per niente sono considerato il più importante dio di questa sezione dell'impero...ho quindi il diritto e il dovere di operare per obbiettivi precisi."

"Non fingere di non sentirmi:questa razza di mortali non è e non sarà mai pronta!"disse Onul "Vuoi farmi credere che ci sarà qualcuno disposto a spendere tempo,lavoro ed energie per seguire l'evoluzione di questa specie?

È un'idiozia perché non sappiamo nemmeno se in futuro potremo trarre vantaggio da tutto ciò...penso che non sarà mai niente di più che una massa di volgari lavoratori."

"Questa specie guiderà se stessa...e pensò che darà un nuovo significato al nostro lavoro...per cui io ti impedisco di frapporti tra chi crea la razza e la razza stessa!"disse A'Lars.

Onul lo indicò"Qui non serve alcun controllo...questo tuo attaccamento alla razza perfetta ti distruggerà come ha già rischiato di fare tempo fa...e ne stai ancora pagando le conseguenze!"

Awa urlò "FA MALE!"

"ONUL!"urlò A'Lars che lo colpì al volto scagliandolo via per decine di metri "COME TI PERMETTI!"

Onul andò a schiantarsi contro una parete rimanendo bloccato nel muro "Tu..."

Onul cadde di schiena su una delle casse da cui uscirono molti chicchi.

"Non credere che me ne stia a guardare...mentre tu distruggi tutto il mio lavoro!"disse A'Lars.

Onul restò disteso sul rettangolo spaccato e rise "Ridicolo…

Eheheheh!

Hai fatto la tua scelta caro fratello...stai volontariamente seminando discordia:prenditi la responsabilità delle azioni che commetti."

Onul continuò a ridere "Spero che ti sia consapevole delle conseguenze che seguiranno a tutto ciò."

"Per quanto riguarda la discordia quella c'è sempre stata..."disse A'Lars.

"No!"disse Onul "Non è vero,si trattava solo di divergenze negli obbiettivi.

I principi morali che nutri nei confronti delle creature mortali saranno annullati negli eventi futuri!"

L'omino grigio tirò fuori il tentacolo di metallo.

"Ti prego,basta così!..."disse Awa.

"Tranquilla,ho finito..."disse l'omino "Ho attivato il tuo apparato riproduttivo...vi ho così dato la possibilità di riprodurvi e di diventare autonomi..."

Awa lo abbracciò "Ma Onul,il dio,ti ucciderà..."

"No...non lo farà!"disse l'omino "Voi siete sotto la protezione di suo fratello A'Lars."

"Ma sarà sempre così doloroso?"disse Awa.

"No,anzi,scoprirai che quell'atto è fonte di grandissimo piacere..."disse l'omino grigio "...e lo possiamo compiere anche noi..."

"Chi noi?"disse Awa "Vuoi dire io e te?..."

"Si."disse l'omino che la baciò,poi la fece stendere a terra.

"Ma che fai?"disse Awa.

"Shhh,non fare domande."disse l'omino "...e rilassati..."

Il sacerdote arrivò da Onul che era seduto sul rettangolo rotto.

"Mio signore!"disse il sacerdote "Cosa le è accaduto?!"

"A'Lars ha perso il senno..."disse Onul che aveva le mani incrociate "...non pensavo tenesse così tanto ai suoi principi.

"Avverto l'intero centro e lo faccio fermare dai suoi figli!"disse il sacerdote.

Onul allungò la mano sinistra verso il rettile "No!

Lascialo andare..."

"Ma..."disse il sacerdote.

"Non insistere,mortale..."disse Onul "…in questo luogo non si fa giustizia,dopotutto neppure io sono stato giusto con lui.

Il suo ideale verrà meno quando dovrà confrontarsi con Onyel.

"È stato bellissimo."disse Awa a terra,con la mano destra sulla fronte.

"...sta venendo qualcuno."disse l'omino grigio "Svelta,alzati,è di sicuro il mio dio…"

L'omino la fece alzare.

A'Lars apparve nel mezzo "Forza,andiamocene!…"

"Si...eccomi,sono pronto..."disse l'omino.

"...spero che tu abbia portato a termine l'intera procedura."disse A'Lars.

"Certo..."disse l'omino "...la femmina è stata difficile da convincere,ma poi ha compreso e ha fatto la scelta più giusta.

Ti confermo quindi che ora è fertile a tutti gli effetti,proprio come desideravi...e ho provveduto anche a inseminarla."

"Allora,presto,falla scendere dal nostro mezzo...dobbiamo allontanarci il più presto possibile da questo luogo."disse A'Lars.

"Awa!"disse Am vedendola scendere dall'ascensore "Finalmente!

Ti ho cercata per mezzo laboratorio...ecco dove ti eri cacciata.

Per un attimo credevo di averti sentita anche gridare…ma che ci facevi sul tetto?"

"Ammiravo l'alba..."disse lei che piangendo e ridendo si mise una mano sul volto "...ed è stato bellissimo..."

Il mezzo si allontanò.

"...e pensavo...che è un peccato che il sole debba morire ogni notte..."disse Awa "...l'unica consolazione è che , come in un ciclo,...ritornerà...almeno lo spero..."

"Certo che nel tempo abbiamo fatto un gran bel lavoro nel su..."disse A'Lars mentre l'astronave volava su una foresta "...è bellissimo ammirare il risultato dall'alto.

Noto con piacere che il lavoro procede bene anche in mia assenza."

Il mezzo atterrò e i due scesero.

"La foresta è troppo fitta:proviamo ad atterrare qui…e raggiungiamo il resto del gruppo usando le mie capacità di volo."disse A'Lars "Ma prima voglio fare un giro."

I due camminarono.

"Questa foresta è meravigliosa e ricca di vegetali e fauna."disse l'omino grigio "So bene che la femmina navì non verrà terminata per via del fatto che porta in grembo in nostro simile...ma non riesco a stare tranquillo,il mio pensiero è rivolto a lei e al rischio che corre vivendo in quel luogo."

"Non devi avere nulla da temere,lei è pur sempre tutelata da leggi speciali,leggi e norme che fanno si che nessun dio possa anche solo sfiorarla...preoccupati più per il gruppo."disse A'Lars.

A'Lars tornò nel deserto volando e posò a terra l'omino che era sulle sue spalle,poi prese tra le mani una piantina "Anche se Onul è conosciuto per la sua compostezza,non tarderà a intromettersi nelle nostre operazioni in modo plateale.

Tuttavia...nel tuo umore noto ben più di una semplice preoccupazione così superficiale.

Sei sicuro di non dovermi dire qualcos'altro?"

"Si,A'Lars…devo farti una confessione..."disse l'omino grigio "...nel compiere l'operazione sulla navì ho ceduto a mia volta alla tentazione...spero di non avere interferito con il vostro divino programma.

Il seme che ho utilizzato...è il mio."

L'omino mostrò l'oggetto cilindrico.

"Immaginavo...questo non doveva succedere e...potrei giudicarti per l'azione da commessa..."disse A'Lars.

"A'Lars..."disse l'omino.

"...in ogni caso il suo primo figlio sarà un frutto del tuo seme."disse A'Lars "C'è da dire che,da un lato,la missione è andata a buon fine...e che certi istinti sono quasi impossibili da frenare in particolari circostanze,dopotutto sei in carne ed ossa..."

"...grazie per aver compreso."disse l'omino grigio.

"Tranquillo,comunque è cosa fatta..."disse A'Lars che vide alcuni rettili "...abbiamo trovato la squadra."

I rettili gli andarono in contro e si inginocchiarono,mentre lui spalancava le braccia facendo uscire energia dalle mani.

"Salve dio!"disse uno.

"Bentornato!"disse un altro.

"Abbiamo portato termine la sacra missione."disse A'Lars.

"Spero che sia andato tutto come previsto senza intoppi..."disse disse il terzo.

"Gli intoppi spesso sono inevitabili,ma è evidente che voi non ne avete avuti...complimenti per il lavoro di semina che state svolgendo."disse A'Lars "Scusate,ma sono molto in pensiero."

A'Lars si mise seduto su una roccia.

"Capita al momento propizio...ci aravamo appena procurati il materiale necessario per..."disse il rettile mostrando un coniglio mentre l'altro mostrava delle radici.

"Ottima idea,ho proprio bisogno di rilassarmi."disse A'Lars.

"...prepareremo quel rituale che ti piace tanto."disse il rettile.

"Spero che sappiate disegnate i simboli magici correttamente,disporre i pezzi dell'animale sui rispettivi simboli,e quali parti utilizzare."disse A'Lars "Fino a che si tratta di energia cosmica che esce da noi si può stare tranquilli,ma quando si utilizza energia mistica dovete stare molto attenti a non attirare gli elementali."

"Come comandi."disse un rettile "Ma come mai sei così silenzioso,tu?"

L'omino grigio li guardò.

Alcuni giorni dopo,Am era seduto sulla paglia,con le spalle appoggiate al muro e aveva delle spighe di grano in mano.

La luce della stanza era verde scuro.

"Am,ma che fai?"disse Awa apparsa sull'entrata rettangolare stretta "La camera di manipolazione non è ancora stata totalmente riempita...non ti puoi fermare a metà del lavoro e lo sai molto bene."

"Lascerò andare avanti i miei cloni..."disse lui.

"Ma che ti prende?"disse Awa.

"Sono stanco..."disse Am.

"Am,ricordi della possibilità che ci ha dato uno di quei signori di cui ti parlai?..."disse Awa.

I due si sedettero schiena contro schiena.

"...sfruttiamola."disse Awa.

"Ma sei pazza?"disse Am "Lo sai cosa vuol dire?"

"Si...vuol dire che siamo come loro."disse Awa"Non è vero ciò ci hanno raccontato,ora siamo più liberi..."

Am la abbracci si distesero.

"Sperimenteremo una vita diversa..."disse Awa.

"Ho il timore che scopriremo tutto il male che ci deriva da questa decisione..."disse Am.

"Coraggio,vieni Am,prova con me la nuova libertà..."disse Awa.

"Oh...mia Awa..."disse Am.

Nel corridoio buio dietro fuori dalla stanza.

Nello spazio c'era un cilindro di metallo con delle linee verticali e diviso in due al centro,collegato da un pilastro più piccolo.

VOCE DI UN RETTILE

"Abbiamo raggiunto la quantità di minerale aureo richiesta...due milioni di tonnellate..."

Sulla superficie dell'oggetto c'erano delle aperture ovali da cui entrava luce su una camera immensa e buia piena di rettangoli di metallo impilai.

Accanto ad essi c'era Kazantra.

"Lo stoccaggio è attualmente in fase di pianificazione..."disse la voce del rettile "Che cosa dobbiamo fare con tutto questo materiale accumulato,Kazantra?"

"Polvere…"disse Kazantra.


	14. ETERNI:LA SENTENZA

ETERNI:LA SENTENZA

Nell'astronave in orbita uno dei sacerdoti alieni era davanti ad una porta di metallo,con la parte superiore circolare.

Un rettile si stava avvicinando.

"La dea non vuole essere disturbata."disse il sacerdote.

"Come l'eterna comanda."disse il rettile che fece un inchino e andò via.

Nella stanza c'era Sui San.

Aveva i capelli neri che arrivavano oltre le spalle,con la riga in mezzo,aveva le labbra verdi e una tuta aderente nera che copriva il corpo,tranne il collo e le braccia e le spalle.

La luce della stanza era arancione.

Era in ginocchio e dalle due mani usciva energia arancione,poi lei allungò le mani verso il suolo e l'energia toccò il pavimento formando vari simboli mistici,poi guardò la parete davanti lei e vi era una placca di metallo con su di essa un cerchio grigio con 6 rettangoli mesi in cerchio intorno,uno rosso,uno viola,uno azzurro,uno giallo,uno arancione e uno verde.

Sui San iniziò a pronunciare delle frasi "Noi ti scacceremo fino alla fine dei tempi.

E quando i mondi sui quali i mortali ci venerano saranno cenere,ne troveremo altri iniziando a scacciandoti ancora.

Scacceremo la fine.

Scacceremo il tuo colore,il viola.

Scacceremo la Morte.

Io non mi accetto per ciò che sono.

Io non mi accetto per ciò che ho generato.

2 dei miei 3 divini figli sono distruttori.

E non sono riuscita ad oppormi al corpo di uno di loro…

Mi prometto sempre di non cedere,ma non ci riesco.

Io non accetto..."

In quel momento un ragno fatto di ossa uscì dal muro e lei smise di parlare osservandolo.

Trovò lo stesso ragno sulla spalla sinistra che si spostò sulla sua mano,ma lei decise di ignorarlo e proseguì.

Il mare sul pianeta era calmo e le onde si rompevano sulla spiaggia,dove c'erano anche delle palme.

Un rettile stava camminando sulla spiaggia e pensava "Il sole in questo luogo batte davvero forte,tanto da annebbiare la concentrazione...la massa d'acqua tumultuosa è in perenne agitazione...tanto da modellare il territorio...più di quanto stiamo facendo noi servi degli dei."

Un paguro camminava sulla spiaggia.

"La decisione delle divinità di insediarsi ovunque su questa terra porta nel nostro caso un bel vantaggio."penso l'alieno "Possiamo molto spesso rilassarci e goderci il lento mutare delle giornate proprio perché...non c'è fretta…"

Due rettili erano seduti su dei rettangoli di metallo.

"Si sta per caso avvicinando uno dei nostri?"disse uno dei due.

"No,non è uno di noi,si tratta solamente di un inviato degli eterni."disse il secondo rettile.

In mezzo ai due vi era un rettangolo di pietra,con sopra del sangue e del fumo che vi usciva fuori.

"Non mi pare che attendessimo visite."disse il primo rettile.

"No,infatti,ma finalmente avremo modo di fare qualcosa."disse il secondo.

"Ben arrivato..."disse il primo rettile "Fatto buon viaggio?"

"Vedo che hai qualcosa in mano."disse il secondo indicandolo con la mano destra "Si tratta per caso di un oggetto per noi?..

...rispondi inviato."

L'essere aveva nella mano sinistra,un rettangolo di metallo,con un manico in cime e tre pulsanti su un lato.

"Salve soldati!"disse il terzo rettile con un cenno "In effetti ho un contenitore sigillato con geni organici suddivisi in 3 tipologie.

...sono campioni coltivabili con i loro rispettivi catalizzatori..."

Il rettile mostrò il cilindro "...sono relativi a flora,fauna terrestre e fauna marina.

Il dio A'Lars con i suoi più fedeli mortali ha dato l'autorizzazione per farvi testare nuove specie."  
"Posalo...in modo da arricchire ulteriormente l'ambiente in cui ci troviamo..."disse il secondo rettile"...e differenziare al tempo stesso le creature che andiamo ad impiantare."

"Ah...ma allora il progetto continua?!..."disse il primo rettile "...in passato ci erano già stati consegnati altri campioni con l'ordine di inserirli nell'ambiente...alle volte ho come l'impressione che manchi un po' d'organizzazione,anche perché noi siamo militari e non dovremmo mettere mano...a esperimenti così delicati...oltretutto è un compito che non ci dovrebbe competere."

Un essere simile ad una tartaruga,ma con muso allungato e tre code lunghe nuotava nel mare.

"È vero che il mio compito prevede di riferire e portare messaggi per conto delle divinità o dei comandanti...ma non mi aspettavo di giungere qui per ascoltare opinioni contrarie al programma pianificato dai capi e approvato dagli dei...inoltre non ho idea di come gli alti gradi potrebbero considerare questi singoli capricci...per non parlare delle punizioni divine che potrebbero dare gli eterni."disse il terzo rettile "Devo quindi riferire qualche particolare vostro messaggio?"

"Ora che ci penso,si ti va di sentire qualcuno che ha lamentele da avanzare...ti consiglio di ascoltare il nostro diretto coordinatore...ance se pensò che non sarà felice di riferire direttamente ad un semplice inviato."disse il secondo rettile che indicò un 'altro con la mano sinistra.

Vicino alla fine della spiaggia e l'inizio della boscaglia c'era un oggetto messo in orizzontale che aveva una base cilindrica.

La base aveva la parte più bassa composta da una placca circolare,poi c'erano placche rettangolari verticali messe a cerchio,con la parte superiore che curvava verso l'interno verso un secondo tipo di placche di metallo che lasciavano aperto il centro della base.

Dai lati della base partivano quattro travi di metallo,aventi due placche circolari alla base, una circonferenza al centro,la parte superiore con placche circolari ad intervalli regolari,la parte superiore con un tettuccio tondo e le 4 placche si univano in cima.

Accanto al mezzo vi era un rettile che lo toccava con la mano sinistra "EHI!

Voi laggiù!

Avete finito di perdere tempo?!

Abbiamo delle faccende in sospeso...perciò non fatemi perder la pazienza un'altra volta!"

"Salve Acal!"disse uno dei due che allungò la mano destra verso l'alto.

"Guarda Acal,ci hanno di nuovo fatto arrivare campioni da testare e sviluppare...come preferisci che ci muoviamo?"disse il secondo rettile "Abbiamo anche il consenso divino.

Ci muoviamo."

"Credo proprio che sia arrivato il momento che io me ne vada..."disse il terzo rettile mettendo gli avambracci verso l'esterno e i palmi delle mani verso l'alto.

"Inviato!..."disse il quarto rettile vicino al mezzo "...te ne vai di già?

Non avere fretta...vedi,se quei furboni delle alte gerarchie sacerdotali e gli eterni fossero interessati ai problemi dei loro mortali sparsi ovunque e fossero attenti alle nostre richieste...a quest'ora al posto di nuovi DNA mi avresti portato i pezzi di ricambio che avevo ordinato...

Mi chiedo perché non facciano dono anche a noi di quei mezzi sofisticati che A'Lars ha fatto dare ai suoi fedeli...quelle che vanno senza pilota,perché manovrabili con il pensiero,che non si perdono mai,che viaggiano veloci sopra e sotto l'acqua e che non si guastano mai...e invece mi ritrovo qui a tentare di accomodare questo trabiccolo…

Sono passati mesi da quando si sono guastati diversi mezzi di trasporto...abbiamo pregato gli dei,ma non ci hanno risposto...e noi siamo bloccati,non possiamo muoverci fra gli arcipelaghi al largo di questa spiaggia...abbiamo inoltre la necessità di seguire la popolazione che si sta riproducendo nell'entroterra..."

"Riferirò."disse l'altro.

"Ricorda la mia richiesta è di vitale importanza!"disse il rettile entrando nel mezzo che accese tre luci bianche sulla parte superiore "Farò intanto l'ennesimo tentativo di caricamento sperando che il lal turbini come si deve.

...però non posso nemmeno staccarmi dal suolo.

Niente da fare al punto di partenza...questo affare sembra morto!"

Nel bacino idrico intanto Thanos era seduto in una stanza di metallo molto grande con fioche luci azzurre.

Indossava una maglietta nera di gomma,aderentissima che lasciava scoperte braccia e spalle,aveva una placca d'oro allungata e con al punta piatta sulla spalla destra,mentre c'era una corazza d'oro che passava dalla spalla destra al pettorale sinistro ricoprendolo completamente,poi c'erano due cinghie d'oro che passavano sopra e sotto la spalla sinistra e due sopra e sotto la spalla destra.

I pantaloni sono blu,con degli stivali d'oro con delle ginocchiere d'oro e appuntite,ma la punta era piatta.

I polsi avevano delle fasce nere.

Il trono su cui era seduto era di pietra scura,con un grosso schienale,il braccioli avevano un curvatura interna sulla parte alta,molto levigato,con due punte sulla parte alta.

Thanos ricordò il passato

FLASHBACK

Thanos era nel deserto del pianeta Mallona che era infuocato.

Indossava una corazza diversa.

L'elmo copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

La parte dell'elmo più vicina agli occhi era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro appuntita che percorreva la testa,poi c'era un'altra placca che copriva le tempie,scendeva verso il basso fino a coprire le guance,aveva una punta che andava in basso poco vicina agli occhi e aveva un'altra punta in alto leggermente curvata all'interno.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima della pelle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

I pettorali erano coperti da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

Nel deserto c'era un'altra figura.

Aveva la pelle grigio spento,la testa calva,gli occhi che emanavano luce rossa,il mento era coperto da una placca di metallo blu che passava sulla parte bassa della mascella e arrivava dietro la testa.

Il collo e lo spazio che c'era tra esso e le spalle era coperto da una corazza aderentissima fatta di scaglie blu scuro,poi c'erano delle placche dello stesso colore che coprivano il petto,le spalle e le braccia.

I bicipiti,sulla parte esterna,avevano degli strati,che si susseguivano fino all'inizio dell'avambraccio.

La placca aderentissima che copriva le spalle era perfettamente aderente alla muscolatura massiccia del corpo come tutte le altre.

Al centro del petto c'erano due linee rosse che formavano una circonferenza che non era chiusa sopra e sotto,poi questa linea partiva a zig zag fino alle spalle,come anche una linea identica sotto di essa.

Sotto il cerchio c'erano due linee rosse dritte,che andavano verso i lati e leggermente verso l'alto.

Gli avambracci,oltre ad essere coperti dalla corazza blu scuro avevano due linee rosse verticali,una sulla parte laterale e una sulla parte superiore.

La parte laterale della pancia aveva una corazza aderentissima grigia,mentre la parte centrale l'aveva blu scuro,con quattro linee rosse verticali,due per lato,collegate alla seconda linea rossa sotto il cerchio e poi andavano verso l'esterno all'altezza della vita seguendo la placca blu a zig-zag

da cui usciva un gonnellino blu,diviso in quattro parti,due laterali,di metallo a scaglie e una placca davanti e una dietro allungata,con la punta piatta,con linee rosse verticali,curve verso il basso,nella parte centrale.

Il gonnellino arrivava a metà cosce che erano coperte da una corazza aderente grigia fatta con linee irregolari e le gambe,lunghe e massicce,erano coperte dalla corazza blu.

La figura era ferma nel deserto,con le braccia dietro la schiena.

Thanos applaudì "Ti faccio i miei complimenti,Darkseid.

Quelli erano i mezzi più forti dei mortali che ci servono e non ti hanno neppure fatto un graffio."

Darkseid si voltò e gli si mise davanti a distanza "Questo pianeta appartiene a Darkseid."

"Senza rancore,sappi che la tua morte quasi mi dispiace."disse Thanos.

"Giurami fedeltà o implorerai il dolce sollievo della morte."disse Darkseid.

"Questo riesce farmi sorridere."disse Thanos sorridendo.

I due corsero l'uno contro l'altro e il pugno destro di Thanos incontro il destro di Darkseid provocando un'onda d'urto,poi Thanos sferrò un sinistro,ma Darksedi mise gli avambracci ad "x"parandolo,evitò un destro,sferrò un destro ed un sinistro.

Un secondo colpo fece perdere a Thanos l'elmetto.

Thanos evitò un destro chinandosi,diede un colpo con il palmo della mano destra al nemico,parò un destro con l'avambraccio sinistro e contemporaneamente un sinistro con l'avambraccio destro,Thanos gli diede un destro alla pancia,provocando un'onda d'urto,gli afferrò il braccio destro con il sinistro,gli diede un destro al volto,lasciando l'altro braccio,girò su se stesso e tentò di sferrare un colpo con il dorso dell'avambraccio sinistro,ma Darkseid lo parò,l'altro girò nell'altra direzione,Darkseid evitò il colpo abbassandosi,Thanos afferrò entrambe le braccia del nemico,poi gli prese la testa,la mise verso il basso e gli diede una ginocchiata,un sinistro al volto,poi un destro,caricò il pugno destro all'indietro e diede un colpo al petto del nemico scagliandolo via.

Appena Darkseid fu scagliato indietro,Thanos spiccò il volò in avanti,gli afferrò a testa con la mano destra e lo sbatté a terra lasciando una scia.

Gli occhi di Darkseid divennero luminosi e fecero uscire raggi laser rossi che scagliarono Thanos in aria.

L'eterno viola a terrò a terra,strusciando con i piedi e la mano sinistra,poi si rialzò,come aveva fatto l'altro.

Thanos allungò la mano sinistra verso di lui,riempiendola di energia azzurra,così Darkseid fece uscire dagli occhi raggi laser rossi che si muovevano in ogni direzione avanzando verso il nemico.

Dalla mano sinistra di Thanos uscì un raggio azzurro che colpì quello uscito dagli occhi del altro.

Thanos spiccò un enorme salto,provocando un'onda d'urto e Darkseid gli volò contro.

Il pugno destro di Thanos si scontrò contro quello sinistro del nemico,provocando un'onda d'urto che devastò il terreno e fece volare via diversi resti di astronavi.

I due strusciarono a terra.

Thanos si voltò,mentre Darkseid volava,stando dritto,verso di lui,poi sferrò un destro,ma l'altro si piegò all'indietro,tenendo le braccia dietro la schiena,poi Thanos sferrò un sinistro dal basso verso l'altro,ma l'avversario si spostò a sinistra,illuminando gli occhi di luce rossa,poi Thanos sferrò un destro dall'alto verso il basso,Darkseid ruotò su se stesso e gli sferrò un destro che lo scagliò contro un monte,lasciando un enorme buco.

Thanos gli apparve ella spalle e sferrò un destro,ma l'altro si mosse a velocità impercettibile ed evitò il colpo,poi Thanos sferrò un sinistro da sinistra a destra,ma l'altro spostò il busto,poi sferrò un destro,e Darkseid spostò lievemente la testa,poi un sinistro e un destro,velocemente,ma l'avversario indietreggiò a supervelocità.

Thanos sferrò un sinistro urlando,ma l'altro si spostò,poi sferrò un destro,ma il dio oscuro si abbassò ed indietreggiò,sempre tenendo le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.

Thanos gli si avvicinò lentamente e si mise in guardia con il pugno sinistro chiuso e l'avambraccio destro davanti al corpo in orizzontale.

Darkseid sferrò mosse il ginocchio sinistro,Thanos sferrò un sinistro,tuttavia l'avversario ritirò il busto all'indietro,Darkseid mosse di nuovo il ginocchio sinistro e Thanos sferrò un destro,ma l'altro indietreggiò,così lui sferrò un sinistro,il nemico si abbassò,evitandolo,poi evitò un destro,evitò un sinistro,andandogli istantaneamente alle spalle,poi Thanos sferrò un calcio sinistro,ma l'altro indietreggiò.

Darkseid sferrò un sinistro,ma Thanos mise davanti l'avambraccio sinistro,poi urlò e sferrò un pugno,scagliandolo via.

Con la sua mente aprì un portale alle spalle di Darkseid e ce lo fece finire dentro,poi volò in avanti e vi entrò.

I due apparvero in una landa innevata,tra le montagne.

In mezzo alla vallata c'era una struttura rettangolare di metallo.

Darkseid uscì dal portale e andò a sbattere contro la parete della struttura,Thanos gli arrivò davanti e gli diede un destro al ventre,scagliandolo dentro la struttura,in un corridoio di metallo,con delle grate e tubature.

Darkseid si riprese e si gettò a terra evitando il destro di Thanos che,urlando,prese una parete,facendo un buco.

Il nemico si rialzò,evitò il sinistro di Thanos,spostandosi verso una porta aperta,poi evitò il destro e sferrò un sinistro al fianco a super velocità,ma si prese un sinistro che lo scagliò dentro l'altro corridoio.

Thanos allungò la mano destra e fece uscire fuori il raggio azzurro,ma l'altro svanì,poi gli apparve alla destra e gli diede un pugno al volto,gli apparve alla sinistra e gli diede una ginocchiata al mento,sempre muovendosi a velocità così elevati che sembrava andare a scatti improvvisi.

Thanos rispose con un destro al ventre che lo scagliò via,mandandolo contro una parete,lo raggiunse e gli diede un destro in pieno viso,poi Darkseid parò con l'avambraccio un terzo destro,afferrò Thanos con la mano sinistra e volò per alcuni metri,poi gli diede 4 pugni al petto provocando un'onda d'urto e un destro al volto,Thanos gli afferrò il braccio sinistro con la mano destra e gli colpì il viso con il sinistro,prima verso destra e poi verso sinistra,poi girò su se stesso,lo lanciò contro la parete che cedette,aprì un altro portale con il pensiero e l'altro ci finì dentro.

Darkseid apparve su una specie di asteroide piatto e ci cadde sopra dall'alto,schiantandosi e rimbalzando a terra.

Intorno c'era una nebulosa rossa e sulla roccia,c'erano dei pilastri di metallo piegati verso l'interno con in mezzo una pedana di metallo.

Darkseid si rialzò e diede le spalle a Thanos.

"Molti dei tuoi parademoni si sono opposti a me,Darkseid…e nessuno di loro è ancora vivo."disse Thanos che allungò la mano sinistra verso di lui "Spero che si ricordino di te."

Darkseid si voltò,si mosse a super velocità e trapassò il ventre di Thanos con il pugno destro,sollevandolo e facendolo urlare.

Il pugno del nemico usciva dalla schiena.

Thanos abbassò la testa,ma lentamente sollevò la mano sinistra verso la testa del nemico,che se ne accorse,estrasse la mano,facendolo urlare e con la sinistra gli afferrò la testa.

"Inginocchio."disse Darkseid che fece uscire i raggi dagli occhi colpendo la testa di Thanos che urlò a squarcia gola,poi cadde in ginocchio e di schiena.

"Io sono entropia."disse Darkseid "Io sono morte.

Io sono...Darkseid!"

Thanos,a terra,si teleportò via.

FINE FLASHBACK

Nel bacino idrico c'erano due navì nei campi con del grano.

"Dove si è cacciato Am?"disse il primo "Come al solito scompare proprio quando c'è da fare della fatica,ma questa volta ha toccato veramente il fondo!"

"Era davanti a me nel campo dei cereali."disse il secondo navì.

"A me è perso di vederlo insieme ad Awa."disse il primo "Quei due stanno tramando qualcosa,me lo sento."

Am era sopra Awa tra la paglia.

"Non esagerare,Am è quello tra noi che ha lavorato di più."disse il secondo.

"Non può dileguarsi con lei e bighellonare quando abbiamo delle urgenze da sbrigare...queste piante non si raccolgono da sole..."disse il primo.

Un terzo li raggiunse.

"Vi ricordate quando ci raccontava dei momenti in cui era da solo e di quando noi non eravamo nemmeno un'idea?..."disse il secondo.

"Non giustificarlo."disse il terzo "Abbiamo in coda diversi lavori e se i capi o peggio ancora gli eterni venissero a sapere della sua poca voglia,tutti noi ne pagheremmo le conseguenze."

"Insomma,basta perderci in chiacchiere,prima ci dividiamo e prima li troviamo."disse il primo"Potremmo chiedere ad alcuni soldati di rintraccialo,loro sono bravi in questo genere di cose..."

"Meglio di no,teniamoci per noi questa faccenda."disse il terzo.

"Magari io cercherò ad ovest."disse il secondo.

Il primo si avvicinò alla stretta entrata rettangolare "Molto bene,ci incontreremo all'ingresso del terzo padiglione quando il Sole sarà nel punto più alto del cielo...ricordate,non dobbiamo far capire che lo stiamo cercando,non possiamo permetterci di sgarrare."

"Davvero cocciuti questi cloni,non trovi?"disse Am.

"Beh,derivano da te,che ti aspettavi?"disse Awa.

"Io sono cocciuto solo quando si tratta di cose serie…."disse Am.

"E il lavoro non lo consideri una cosa seria?"disse Awa.

"Direi che dipende dalla tipologia mia cara..."disse Am.

"Sicuramente il lavoro che abbiamo appena fatto io e te lo hai preso seriamente."disse Awa mentre lui le accarezzava la bocca "Possiamo rifarlo?"

"..."disse Am che si distese accanto a lei"Awa,la tua bellezza mi ha fatto venire voglia di questo e altro…ma questo lavoro mi ha stremato e adesso mi sento appagato.

Ascolta credo che ora dovremmo piuttosto capire a cosa,e come,prepararci...sapendo di aver preso in considerazione la proposta di quel signore che hai conosciuto."

"Quel che è stato è stato,non possiamo più tirarci indietro."disse Awa "E come hai detto prima siamo complici...e quindi una sola cosa..."

I due si avvicinarono le mani le una alle altre.

Lei gli mise la mano sulla cicatrice "...e dovrò poterti riconoscere tra i tuoi tanti simili...

Questa cicatrice simboleggia il mio legame con te,io derivo da te e questa ne è la prova.

...è dovrò poterti riconoscere tra i tuoi simili…

Vieni qui,Am..."

"Ancora?"disse lui e lei lo baciò "...ma sei insaziabile Awa..."

In un'altra zona c'era una porta di metallo quadrata,divisa in 4 parti che si apriva e dietro c'era Thanos che camminava.

Thanos aveva un abito diverso da prima.

Indossava una maglietta di gomma nera aderente che arrivava all'altezza detta vita,sul davanti aveva una punta e altre due punte più lunghe sui lati.

I contorni erano dorati,aveva due linee d'oro verticali che partivano dalle estremità della punta davanti e andavano verso i pettorali la cui parte superiore era coperta da due placche d'oro che coprivano anche le spalle,le braccia erano scoperte,aveva due bracciali d'oro sui polsi che coprivano quasi tutti gli avambracci,pantaloni blu,e stivali d'oro,fatti da varie placche.

La luce dietro di lui era azzurra,mentre quella davanti era verde.

"Mi piacerebbe sapere a cosa devo questo incontro per di più nei sotterranei del tempio."disse Thanos.

Davanti a lui c'era un corridoio di metallo nero,con in fondo una luce verde ovale e la sagoma di Onul davanti.

Il soffitto aveva 6 lampade quadrate verdi ,il pavimento due linee verdi parallele e sui lati c'erano due cilindri di metallo tenuti con dei ganci.

"Sei così giovane,rispetto a me,mio caro."disse Onul.

"Ma cosa significa?..."disse Thanos "...un momento conosco questa voce…

È da un po' che non vi si vedeva in giro dopo lo scontro con mio padre."

"Tuo padre è un barbaro."disse Onul di spalle e con le braccia incrociate "Per qualche ragione mio fratello ha sviluppato la fobia per il colore viola definendolo il colore della Morte.

A causa di questo i pochi eterni distruttori nati sul pianeta Titano vengono disprezzati,temuti e poco pregati.

Ti saresti trovato molto bene sulla nostra colonia.

Detto questo...anche se sei un eterno devo forse ricordarti che non puoi permetterti di abusare dei mortali,usandoli come sfogo per il tuo carattere."

"Qualcuno ha cantato dunque...mi perdoni non era mia intenzione mancare di rispetto a lei e al lavoro dei mortali."disse Thanos.

"Non preoccuparti,distruttore,nel giudicarti in base alla tua bravata ho potuto riscontrare in te un lato del tuo carattere molto interessante dal mio punto di vista..."disse Onul "...quello dell'orgoglio...mi rivedo molto in te...quando ero stato...quando esistevo da poco,nei tempi di cui voi ultimi eterni non sapete più quasi nulla,noi non avevamo così tanta libertà di usare il nostro potere a piacimento…

Tutti noi eterni,come tu ben sai,abbiamo dei poteri particolari,derivati dall'energia cosmica dentro di noi e ognuno di noi ne possiede di propri e di vario livello...da noi questo facilita molto la scalata alle vette della gerarchia per i nuovi come te.

Ho osservato recentemente il tuo modo di gestire il tuo potere e l'ho trovato molto interessante...penso che seppur sia estremamente distruttivo possa essere usato in modo intelligente."

Onul lo indicò con l'indice sinistro voltandosi "Sulla nostra colonia,ognuno di noi eterni è chiamato e riconoscere le sue abilità e a usarle in modo intelligente nel nostro sistema."

"Se è vero quel che dice,perché non ha usato il suo quando ne ha avuto bisogno contro mio padre?"disse Thanos.

"Perché lo avrei distrutto..."disse Onul allungando le mani verso l'alto e toccando appena la testa del dio viola che si era chinato "Immagino che non lo facciano in molti questo,vero?"

"No,mi temono e fuggono."disse Thanos.

"Lo immaginavo."disse Onul "Comunque a volte è più saggio saper aspettare e ponderare a fondo prima di agire.

Inoltre,come tu non attaccheresti mai tuo padre,io non attaccherei il mio fratellastro.

I diversi caratteri che ci identificano generano rapporti anche molto diversi...a proposito di rapporti...sappi gestirli con intelligenza ed equilibrio...devi imparare a farlo…

Due membri della tua famiglia.

Eros...e...Terraxia.

Più gli eterni minori di Titano:Elysius,Sintaa,Cha,Kebbi e Gwinth

...sono tutti esseri divini con poteri curiosi come i tuoi."

Onul mise la mano sinistra sulla spalla dell'altro "Anche perché verrà certamente il momento in cui vi scontrerete per far valere la vostra autorità...e per farti trovare pronto allo scontro ho pensato che ti posso svolgere una questione di massima segretezza.

Metterò alla prova la tua tenacia e sono certo che ti farai valere...eterno Thanos…

Ti reputo pronto per questa mia richiesta...seguimi ora ti spiegherò il da farsi.

Non dovrai far capire che sei un eterno,quindi utilizzerai dei mezzi.

E ricorda,io e te non ci siamo mai incontrati..."

In una zona all'interno delle astronavi c'era una sala circolare,con delle colonne rettangolari a intervalli perfettamente regolari

In alcuni di questi spazi,al posto della parete c'era uno strano macchinario che aveva vari livelli rettangolari irregolari,con delle aperture rettangolari sui lati dirette verso gli animali ne recinto che erano simili a bovini,ma con sei zampe.

La luce che illuminava l'ambiente era gialla.

"Annuncio dal laboratorio 4..."disse la voce di uno dei rettili "...Awa,mi servi al recinto dei Baekim.

Ho bisogno che interrompi momentaneamente quello che stai facendo e che ti liberi da tutto ciò che porti con te,perché...dovrai entrare nella recinzione.

Per prima cosa ti devi assicurare che nessun esemplare abbia lesioni o segni di infezioni...poi dirigiti verso il bordo del recinto dove si trovano i vani per il mangime...qui noterai che tra i vari contenitori...

Ce n'è uno che è rimasto bloccato per un qualche motivo e quindi non posso erogare l'alimento per le bestie...

Non posso rilasciare il mangime finché tutti i vani all'interno della stanza non sono aperti,perché sono sincronizzati tra loro...

Fammi il resoconto a voce di ciò che fai perché lo devo registrare."

"Va bene,sono arrivata ora al recinto."disse Awa che entrò nella stanza da una porta di metallo che si aprì in 2 "Sto entrando in questo momento."

Awa passò tra gli animali "Queste creature sono visibilmente affaticate.

Ma non riscontro ferite o traumi fisici."

Awa si avvicinò ad una delle macchine "Ora sono davanti al vano chiuso..."

La navì si chinò verso l'apertura della macchina "...confermo che è bloccato,adesso provo ad aprirlo manualmente...

Non ce la faccio...non ho la forza sufficiente...questo coperchio è davvero duro."

Una specie di toro la osservò.

"Awa,devi spostare contemporaneamente i due perni presenti dentro la struttura."disse la voce.

"?!"disse Awa vedendo l'animale che la caricava "Cos…?"

Lei urlò,si gettò a terra e l'animale andò contro la macchina.

Uno dei navì arrivò sul posto e si mise davanti a lei "Sta indietro,Awa!

Calma bestia!"

"Am!"disse lei a terra "Sei tu?!

Oh No!"

L'animale caricò e colpì il navì scagliandolo in aria.

"NOOOOO!"urlò Awa allungando la mano destra verso di lui "AM!"

Il corpo senza vita del navì si schiantò a terra,lasciando una scia di sangue nell'aria.

L'animale corse verso si lei.

Awa mise l'avambraccio destro davanti a se "È la fine..."

Il rettile corse verso la bestia e allungò le mani in avanti.

"..."disse Awa guardando davanti a se.

"Fermati animale!"disse il rettole che gli afferrò le corna e lo mandò con il muso verso terra"COSA ASPETTI?

NON RESTARTENE LI IMPALATA!

AWA!

ESCI DA QUESTO RECINTO SUBITO!"

L'animale tentò di rialzarsi "SVELTA!

SVELTA!

CORRI!"

Awa fuggì dalla stanza mentre il rettile si metteva davanti all'animale.

Lei corse per i corridoi e trovò Am.

"Ma cosa sono tutte queste urla?"disse Am.

"AM!..."urlò lei mettendosi le mani ai lati del viso e poi lo abbracciò "Che paura...pensavo fossi stato ammazzato dalla bestia."

Lei si staccò e guardò la cicatrice"Aspetta un attimo...si,sei tu il vero Am."

Il rettile li raggiunse "Abbiamo perso un clone,dovremo rimpiazzarlo,corro ad avvisare chi di dovere."

Awa si piegò mentre abbracciava Am "Mmm..."

"Awa!"disse Am porgendo la mano destra "E adesso che ti ha preso?"

"Non capisco..."disse lei mettendosi le mani sulla pancia "Mi fa male il ventre..."

Awa cadde in ginocchio "È insopportabile."

"Forse è stata colpita?"disse il rettile "Coraggio,Am,prendila tu.

Dopotutto è la tua compagna...dimostrati uomo."

"La porto nella sala medica per un controllo."disse Am.

"Ottimo lavoro,Awa."disse la voce "Ora riesco a erogare l'alimentatore nei contenitori.

Ora puoi tornare a svolgere il tuo precedente lavoro...grazie."

Sospesa tra le nuvole vi era una struttura di metallo senza le pareti.

C'era una lastra circolare alla base con altre 2 più piccole ai lati.

La lastra centrale aveva una serie di cerchi che seguivano il bordo,disposti ad intervalli regolari.

Le due placche circolari ai lati erano leggermente più in basso di quella centrale ed erano collegate a quella centrale da 3 gradini.

La zona rettangolare era piena d'acqua.

Dopo i 3 gradini,le placche laterali avevano una zona rettangolare scavata all'interno,più bassa del pavimento.

C'era una ringhiera circolare che partiva dalla placca centrale e circondava quelle laterali.

Sulla parte posteriore della placca centrale c'erano 2 colonne curve e sulla parte davanti 2 colonne dritte.

Il soffitto era composto da 3 lastre circolari identiche con un buco circolare al centro.

Il trono era rettangolare,di metallo,con due colonne rettangolari attaccate ad esso e posto al centro della placca centrale.

La parte davanti aveva un rettangolo di metallo attaccato alla parte bassa del trono e i braccioli erano rettangolari,piatti,poggiati su dei rettangoli più piccoli.

L'eterna aveva i capelli neri,con la riga a destra,lunghi oltre le spalle,lisci,occhi verdi,labbra verde smeraldo,una tuta aderente grigia che copriva il corpo,due linee verdi che passavano sul seno,andando verso l'esterno e poi si riunivano all'interno verso la vita.

Le spalle erano grige,ma da metà bicipiti diventavano verdi incluse le mani.

Da metà cosce in poi la tuta diventava verde e copriva anche i piedi.

Dal collo partiva una collana di pietre d'argento che andava in verticale fino al centro del seno.

Aveva un lungo mantello verde,molto lungo con dei simboli bianchi all'altezza delle spalle.

I polsi avevano due bracciali d'oro.

Aveva la gambe sinistra sulla destra.

Il sole stava sorgendo davanti al mezzo.

"Penso che ormai sia arrivata l'ora..."disse l'eterna "...mi sarebbe piaciuto continuare a seguire indisturbata questo...spettacolo...davvero surreale..."

Nel mezzo si sentì la voce di Onyel "Elysius,ti ho localizzata con la mia mente,possiamo dare inizio...all'assemblea."

In una stanza enorme e nera,c'era un cerchio di luce rossa al centro.

Il cerchio era scavato sul pavimento e aveva varie circonferenze all'interno.

Sul soffitto,sopra il cerchio,c'era una placca circolare di metallo da cui partivano cinque braccia meccaniche,ognuna dritta in direzioni diverse,con delle placche circolari lungo il dorso,poi andavano verso l'interno e si collegavano ad uno strano oggetto di metallo.

L'oggetto aveva due placche orizzontali,piatte ai lati,una placca allungata al centro,con 3 linee orizzontali,un'apertura rettangolare al centro,con 6 placche orizzontali,poi c'erano due tubi verticali di metallo,con una placca quadrata e una base circolare ad essa collegata.

Questi oggetti erano messi a semicerchio.

Onyel era a mezz'aria e aveva anche la lancia "Se avete dati e immagini da caricare vi consiglio di farlo ora...mentre il sistema si avvia.

E sintonizzatevi con le celle libere che ho fatto sbloccare.

Siamo ufficialmente in fase di registrazione e quindi da questo momento vi assumerete la responsabilità di ogni cosa che direte.

Detto ciò vi informo che vi ho invitato a partecipare a questo quindicesimo incontro per diversi motivi...come voi sapete tra i due gruppi all'interno dell'impero che fanno capo a Oniel ed A'Lars...si sono verificati dei contrasti tra eterni,alcuni dei quali occupano posizioni importanti come voi che siete qui.

Dovremo quindi affrontare varie questioni,riguardanti i fini,gli obbiettivi e soprattutto i mezzi con i quali dovremmo operare...attendo la vostra conferma nella sala..."

Improvvisamente,davanti alle celle,apparvero gli ologrammi di Kazantra,Elysius e altri 2 eterni.

Una era una donna,con i capelli bianchi,lunghi,tutti orientati a destra della testa.

Aveva una linea d'oro che le circondava la fronte e che,al centro di essa,aveva una pietra rossa.

Gli occhi erano azzurri,aveva degli orecchini che avevano una stella di cristallo in cima collegata all'orecchio da una catenella.

La corazza era simile a quella di Onyel,ma era gialla,azzurra e rossa,per quanto riguarda le placche sugli avambracci.

Aveva i capelli lunghi e lisci.

L'altro era un uomo con la pelle dello stesso colore di Onul e con una tuta aderente dorata,con linee lungo i fianchi

Kazantra apparve con le gambe incrociate,Elysius apparve nella struttura,mentre gli altri due erano in piedi e il maschio aveva le braccia incrociate.

"Salve,cari colleghi...sono pronta ad iniziare."disse Elysius.

"Mi sono liberata,ben ritrovati."disse Kazantra "Saluti supremo Onyel."

"Finalmente un attimo di sosta dal lavoro...eccomi collegata."disse la figura femminile.

"Saluti Onyel,è un piacere prendere parte a questo incontro."disse la figura maschile.

"Salute a tutti voi eterni che siete collegati da diverse parti del pianeta,a breve ci raggiungerà un altro personaggio che voi tutti conoscete,nel frattempo io direi che possiamo iniziare..."disse Onyel che alzò le braccia verso l'alto "...con le presentazioni...Elysius;eterna di Titano,capo della fazione di A'Lars,e responsabile dei mezzi di trasporto utilizzati nelle missioni su questo sistema...Kazantra;eterna venerata su Titano,dea chiave per la disposizione dei lavori e dei mortali servi di A'Lars...Urt;figlio maggiore del supremo Onul,nonché comandante militare...Daina;dea responsabile dei lavori nelle miniere e della realizzazione di importanti opere architettoniche su questo pianeta...madre di mio figlio A'Lars, e madre anche di Sui-San e Kazantra.

Avete libertà di parola...vi chiedo solo di rispettare la successione e i temi degli interventi...perché preferirei non intervenire per moderare il dialogo..."

Dalla luce rossa uscì l'ologramma del pianeta.

"Comincerei io..."disse Elysius.

"Prego,Elysius."disse Onyel.

"E vorrei lamentare l'intrusione di diversi corpi armati mortali di Onul nelle aree in cui noi operiamo con maggiore intensità...in particola modo quelle a cavallo tra la zona equatoriale presso le aree di produzione dell'energia...sono numerosi i dispiegamenti di mezzi militari delle categorie di Ov e Ar di grosso calibro che sono fermi presso le piattaforme artificiali...questo impedisce ai mortali genetisti e costruttori di ricevere i rifornimenti e gli strumenti...proprio perché gli Onuliti hanno assunto il controllo dello spazio di manodopera...e ad ora sono innumerevoli le lamentele dei mortali che ci avete affidato che chiedono aiuto da diverse zone remote."disse Elysius"Alcuni di essi hanno dovuto convivere con gli ominidi evoluti nelle loro tribù che ancora venerano gli elementali.

Faccio notare che quelle aree sono state promesse a noi eterni di Titano.

Violare tale patto è sia un offesa per i mortali che ci servono,sia un sacrilegio."

"...io voglio aggiungere che quelli che condividono i principi di A'Lars,come me,sono in netta minoranza...ciò rende in ogni caso molto complicato far sentire le nostre ragioni e i dissidi tra i nostri operai e soldati è crescente..."disse Kazantra.

"...Questa faccenda della fazione in minoranza è tanto banale quanto fuori luogo,somma Kazantra."disse Urt "Voi vi siete volontariamente allontanati dalle indicazione fondamentali che riguardano gli obbiettivi dell'impero.

La vostra colonia è indipendente e fa affari per conto proprio,quindi siete anche ospiti.

Per di più non ci sono regole che vietano l'eccessivo ingombro delle piattaforme artificiali.

"...Urt...il nostro tempo in questo sistema va a ridursi sempre di più,e a me pare che solo A'Lars voglia correre ai ripari per evitare una possibile catastrofe...il nostro intento dovrebbe accomunarci ed essere sostenuto da ogni eterno,ma per voi ed Onul noi di Titano siamo pressoché superflui poiché la colonia che ha il controllo di quel pianeta è la vostra...anche questo ,a mio parere,va contro i principi di fratellanza dell'impero."disse Kazantra.

"Mi intrometto,Onyel..."disse Daina.

"Prego,Daina."disse Onyel.

"Bisogna considerare che le forze di Onul sono stata distribuite in modo da consentire che le fasi di estrazione mineraria vengano completate entro il tempo previsto e voi non siete esonerati da questo impegno...tutti noi dobbiamo sentirci uniti in questa opera colossale,perché è grazie ad essa che possiamo pensare al nostro futuro...non per sminuire il vostro operato,ma è di secondaria importanza.

Non vorrei dover ricostruire una colonia altrove,come nessuno di noi credo."

Dalla luce rossa apparvero le lastre quadrate di metallo.

"Sono milioni le tonnellate d'oro estratto da Sui-San e immagazzinato...e ognuno di noi fa del suo meglio per accumularne la maggior quantità possibile."disse Daina allargando gli avambracci verso l'esterno e parendo le mano verso l'alto "L'obbiettivo del nostro impegno è quello che è stato definito da Onyel...lo amz e il nostro lavoro ci salveranno."

"Percepisco nel tuo discorso,Daina,un tono eccessivamente critico,e quello che più mi infastidisce è che cerchi di nasconderlo…."disse Onyel.

"Sappiamo cosa facciamo e per cosa lo facciamo,non c'è bisogno che tu lo riproponga..."disse Elysius "Qui la questione è data proprio dall'intromissione e dall'aggressività dei vostri corpi speciali...se fosse per me io lascerei lavorare gli specialisti ai progetti agli ordini di A'Lars,ma Onul è fermo sulle sue decisioni perché lui non ammette un qualcosa che non comprende...o forse perché non ha conoscenze in quel campo...mi riferisco al campo della genetica."

Onyel allungò l'avambraccio destro il cerchio tenendo la mano aperta "Onul non tiene conto della dose di rischio che il suo piano lascia al caso.

La chiave per la sopravvivenza della nostra colonia è la produzione e diffusione dei nostri mortali che deve essere controllata e guidata."

In quel momento apparve l'ologramma del navì.

"La nostra cultura,la nostra vita e conoscenza devono necessariamente essere mantenute e tutelate,e questo lo può fare soltanto un individuo prodotto secondo il progetto di A'Lars."disse Onyel "Un nuovo tipo di mortale.

Una sorta di servo,di banca dati alla quale tuttavia va riconosciuta una certa dose di libertà che in futuro dovremo dare a questo mortale...ed è qui che A'Lars ha dimostrato la sua lungimiranza.

Questo navì deve essere considerato la nostra impronta in questo angolo della galassia.

È un rimando a ciò che siamo per l'aspetto umanoide e a ciò che potremmo essere se fossimo mortali...lui conserverà il ricordo di noi...il suo compito è servirci,come tutti gli altri mortali."

"...E come vi comporterete con la vita dei navì?"disse Elysius.

"Io penso effettivamente che la durata della loro vita sia già abbastanza lunga,forse anche troppo visto che hanno dentro una parte dell'energia cosmica data da noi e un'altra parte di magia data dagli elementali..."disse Daina "...dico che non dobbiamo intervenire ulteriormente…

Non vogliamo che possano vivere quanto le altre nostre creazioni…

E soprattutto dobbiamo stare attenti che nessun elementale passi dal piano eterico a questo per insegnargli la magia.

Ci mancano solo stregoni a piede libero.

Hanno già dei privilegi notevoli rispetto agli altri navì che abbiamo nei luoghi di estrazione del minerale."

Sala medica…

In una sala buia vi era un anello di metallo,formato da due sbarre circolari unite da sbarre orizzontali.

Alla base della sbarra c'era un rettangolo di metallo con un vetro rosso scuro e dentro l'oggetto c'era Awa che dormiva.

Nella parte superiore c'era una placca circolare di metallo formata da tante placche verticali più piccole,attaccate ad un placca rettangolare che scorreva sulla circonferenza.

"La paziente è stata anestetizzata,confermo l'inizio alla procedura...puntatore in azione...analisi della struttura e dei contenuti."disse la voce di un rettile "Avviata scansione..."

Nell'enorme sala scura c'era una struttura poco lontana.

La parte superiore della struttura era cilindrica,con metà mancante,mentre l'altra metà aveva una parete di metallo con strisce orizzontali e verticali che formavano perfetti rettangoli.

Sotto il mezzo cilindro c'era una base ovale quasi piatta e una parte allungata che arrivava a terra a formava una punta.

A terra c'era una semicirconferenza di luce rossa con una punta attaccata.

Sopra di esso c'era un cilindro che emanava luce rossa dalla base verso la mezza struttura.

Nella mezza struttura,al centro,c'era un piccolo pilastro ovale,con delle punte laterali,che emetteva una luce azzurra.

Davanti al pilastro c'era un rettile "Disattivazione dell'anello...e trasferimento degli elementi anatomici al quadro di controllo..."

Dal pilastro uscì l'ologramma della struttura muscolare di Awa.

"Visualizzazione dell'insieme."disse il rettile "La fascia muscolare compresa quella addominale non presenta difetti o lesioni."

Il rettile mise la mano sull'ologramma "Scompongo il torace per effettuare l'analisi specifica degli organi."

Apparve l'ologramma dei polmoni,del cuore,e degli intestini.

"L'apparato cardiocircolatorio presenta una funzionalità perfetta,il battito cardiaco e i vasi sanguigni sono privi di ostruzione."disse il rettile e apparve l'ologramma del cuore e poi dello stomaco "In origine pensavo potesse trattarsi di un problema dell'apparato digerente."

Apparve l'intestino.

"L'intestino non presenta residui di cibo,ma questa carenza non giustifica il dolore."disse il rettile e apparve l'utero "...l'utero...e questo?

...ora capisco..."

Il rettile toccò l'ologramma facendo ricomparire l'immagine di Awa "Non so come possa essere possibile,ma...devo devo assolutamente riferire al dio."

Intanto all'assemblea…

La struttura di Elysium era ancora in aria.

"Sono numerose le azioni che vengono compiute e le fatiche che vengono sopportate da tutti noi,valutarle è indice di rispetto nei confronti dell'impegno preso."disse Elysius "Attualmente il dio A'Lars e un gruppo di mortali genetisti stanno lavorando per trovare una soluzione efficace."

"Quali saranno,secondo voi A'Larsiti,le forze che si preoccuperanno di mantenere la specie prodotta dagli ingegneri?"disse Daina "Avete considerato che questo esigerà un impegno costante e duraturo nei millenni?

Come si potrà garantire uno sviluppo controllato della vostra creatura mortale?

Chi si occuperà di questo?"

"Ripeto,ci stiamo lavorando..."disse Elysius.

In quel momento apparve l'ologramma di Onul che aveva anche l'asta in mano "Salve a tutti...scusate il ritardo.

Ho sentito gli ultimi scambi di battute e vorrei completare in quadro degli eventi..."

"Onul...quale onore..."disse Daina.

"Bentornato,Onul."disse l'altra.

In quel momento,dalla luce rossa,apparve l'immagine di A'Lars che colpiva Onul.

"...osservate la registrazione di una triste vicenda verificatasi in una delle mie cattedrali,nonché anche centro sperimentale."disse Onul "Come potete ben vedere sembra proprio che l'eterno re di Titano fosse a corto di argomenti..."

"Mi dispiace proprio vedere scene simili..."disse Daina.

"Padre,questo gesto per me è inaccettabile e imperdonabile."disse Urt irato "La mia rabbia verso tuo fratello e i suoi montali cresce ogni volta di più…

Non si sarebbe mai dovuto permettere di compiere un simile atto..."

"Sai miglio di me quanto A'Lars sia impulsivo e di sicuro non agisce in questo modo senza un motivo preciso...sicuramente avrà avuto le sue buone ragioni...inoltre penso che intromettersi in una discussione seria con un argomento simile sia davvero poco intelligente."disse Kazantra.

"Kazantra!"urlò Urt "Come di permetti!?

Il vostro A'Lars è soltanto un folle!"

Onul allungò la mano sinistra verso di loro e tenne il palmo aperto "Il mio progetto è stato scelto in quanto ritenuto il migliore…

Voi non potere fare altro che accettare e adattarvi...in caso contrario finirete con l'essere totalmente emarginati!"

"Basta così..."disse Onyel allungando le mani verso di loro e tenendo i palmi verso il basso "...non posso lasciar proseguire oltre un'assemblea così agitata.

Al momento ho abbastanza elementi per tirare le somme su diverse questioni…vi informo che nel prossimo futuro verranno applicate soluzioni che io suggerirò per facilitare il lavoro di tutti noi."

Onyel mise il braccio sinistro in avanti e indicò il pavimento con l'indice "I cambiamenti derivanti dalle tematiche discusse fino ad ora saranno radicali...dopo tutto per me è ormai chiaro che...agli A'Larsiti e agli eterni di Titano va riconosciuto un ruolo fondamentale che sarà di grande utilità per il mantenimento e il progresso della nostra attività nel futuro...d'altra parte l'operato di Onul e dei suoi fedeli deve necessariamente procedere senza intoppi..."

"..."disse Kazantra.

"..."disse Urt.

"...e già qui suggerisco che le due fazioni debbano occuparsi dei rispettivi progetti...senza rischiare di intralciare il lavoro della controparte…e stabilisco già da ora che gli A'Larsiti dovranno ricevere i rifornimenti presso i centro di ritrovo dove sviluppano i loro progetti...preferisco quindi tenere separate le vostre mansioni…sono sicuro che potrete essere più produttivi se lavorate separatamente...a ogni modo a breve vi farò sapere cosa ho deciso di fare nel dettaglio…"disse Onyel "Ricordate però,tutti noi abbiamo bisogno che collaboriate per il bene collettivo,ma sono sicuro che lo farete...fate in modo di mantenere questo equilibrio inalterato...il tempo stringe signori..."

In un'altra zona del mondo era notte,c'era una zona desertica e vi era un animale simile ad un lama.

L'animale voltò la testa verso una struttura rettangolare formata da colonne di pietra rettangolari e dentro di essa c'era una forte luce bianca.

Oltre alla luce si stava alzando un mezzo rettangolare con una placca circolare sulla parte inferiore e sugli spigoli c'erano dei cilindri che andavano dalla base superiore a quella inferiore,con 2 placche circolari alle estremità superiori e inferiori.

Sulla parte inferiore di ogni cilindro aveva un cerchio luminoso come anche la luce nel cerchio centrale.

La base superiore e quella inferiore andavano oltre le pareti verticali segnate da una serie di linee verticali.

Un branco di animali simili a lama corse via.

Il giorno dopo sorse il sole.

La struttura rettangolare aveva un'entrata rettangolare enorme,due parti uguali sulla faccia davanti,con dei rettangoli in cima a distanze regolari e 3 file verticali di finestre per facciata,ognuna con 4 aperture allungate.

Davanti alla facciata c'era un'enorme placca di pietra,più grande della costruzione stessa.

Dalla porta principale partiva una seconda placca di pietra formata da 3 rettangoli,di cui il secondo più piccolo degli altri.

Tale placca si collegava ad un'altra placca rettangolare che raggiungeva i lati e aveva delle scale lateralmente e frontalmente.

Un sacerdote degli eterni era davanti all'entrata e aveva un'asta di metallo in mano"1 grado...e 12 di inclinazione...un difetto che non può essere tollerato...la struttura va livellata nuovamente.

Mi servono 2 operatori all'ingresso della piattaforma.

Portate qualche blocco per il livellamento.

Non c'è più ragione di avere fretta,perché i due carichi appena decollati erano gli ultimi 2 previsti per questa giornata...ma domani scenderanno diverse decine di mezzi carichi di merce.

Contiamo sulla perfetta installazione della struttura per far giungere in sicurezza la fragile materia prima che A'Lars prepara...e io come guardiano di quest'area geografica...esigo il meglio.

Il trasporto e il deposito della materia prima ormai sono conclusi...tutto ciò è stato reso possibile grazie alla decisione di Onyel presa a seguito della recente assemblea alla quale hanno partecipato gli eterni che servo.

Due blocchi di pietra a forma di "H"erano sospesi in aria e a terra c'era un rettile che aveva una semicirconferenza di metallo sulla schiena che puntava in alto.

"Eccomi,sacerdote..."disse il rettile.

"Ben arrivato,soldato."disse il sacerdote "Dimmi di quanti blocchi ancora disponiamo per la struttura."

"...circa una ventina,ma il modellatore delle forme si è momentaneamente arrestato...stiamo cercando di capire il motivo."disse il rettile "Intanto ci muoviamo per posizionare questi di cui disponiamo."

"Molto bene..."disse il sacerdote che indicò con la mano destra,dove aveva i bastone "Nelle feritoie del lato "A" ponente dobbiamo piazzare una decina di blocchi e la piattaforma intera va innalzata per correggere l'errore da me rilevato.

Un secondo rettile,con lo stesso semicerchio del primi,apparve e sopra di loro c'era un pezzo di pietra rettangolare con dei buchi particolari sotto sul bordo.

"Per quel compito ho bisogno sicuramente dell'auto dei miei colleghi e non appena avranno ultimato la posa di alcuni blocchi di questa perfetta opera geometrica…

Li chiamerò a me...ah,a proposito di geometria...volevo complimentarmi a nome di tutti noi per questo suo progetto..."

Altri rettili vennero.

"...sacerdote...A'Lars sarà sicuramente soddisfatto...di lei e dei suoi...abitanti."disse il rettile.

Intanto nella sala circolare dove erano le colonne a "T"c'era Am che era piegato e stava incidendo delle rappresentazioni sulle colonne.

In mano aveva un oggetto allungato di metallo,con una parte circolare in cima con 3 punta che emettevano una luce viola verso il centro.

"Am,a che punto sei con il lavoro di decorazione?"disse la voce del rettile.

"Ho quasi finito,non manca molto..."disse Am.

"Ricorda di tenere la carica elettrica al minimo dell'intensità."disse la voce del rettile.

Am si voltò "Chi è la?"

Da dietro una colonna apparve Awa.

"Awa,sei tu?"disse lui "Finalmente di hanno dimesso...ma cosa ti hanno fatto di preciso in tutto questo tempo?"

"Purtroppo non ricordo nulla..."disse Awa "L'unica cosa che ricordo è stato quando alcuni di loro mi stavano tirando fuori da una sorta di culla...e solo in quel momento ho realizzato che attorno a me erano tutti molto silenziosi,quindi penso che non ci sia nulla di grave,ma non ne sono certa."

"Meno male perché stavo per temere il..."disse Am che si scottò e fece cadere l'oggetto"AAAAHH!

BRUCIA!"

"Sciocco fai attenzione!"disse Awa che iniziò a ridere "Ahahahah!

Ancora un attimo e portavano pure te per una ragione seria nella sala medica."

Awa si chinò in avanti "Vedo che ti hanno chiesto l'ennesima raffigurazione."

"Proprio così si tratta di un'animale che dovrà essere portato nel recinto di questa sala."disse Am accucciato indicando la raffigurazione "Umpf!

Brucia davvero tanto.

Lei lo abbracciò "Tranquillo,passerà.

Raccontami meglio in un posto più tranquillo."

Awa lo fece alzare e lo prese per mano "Vieni con me..."

"Ma devo aspettare che si raffreddi la modellazione."disse Am.

I due uscirono dal mezzo.

"Penso che si raffredderà anche se tu non la guardi!"disse Awa "Andiamo in quel posto calmo e tranquillo dove spesso ci stendiamo per rilassarci nascosti dai signori."

I due si misero a correre.

"Vuoi dire l'albero al confine della zona?"disse Am.

"Si,proprio quello la!"disse Awa.

"Va bene!"disse Am "Allora vediamo chi arriva prima!"  
"Am,hai concluso?"disse la voce del rettile "Am sei li?"

Correndo attraverso i campi passarono davanti ad un rettile a braccia incrociate e un navì con un sacco.

"Ahahahah!"disse Am "Sei lenta!"

"Non vale tagliarmi la strada!"disse lei.

"...stanno dirigendosi a est della tenuta,si,confermo...sono soli..."disse il rettile toccando un dispositivo ai lati della testa.

"Primo...anf...pant..."disse Am arrivato all'albero.

"Io sono già stanca...stendiamoci all'ombra."disse Awa "Questa giornata è davvero calda..."

Magazzino in orbita.

Dentro la struttura a cilindro c'era una zona dove c'era un ponte di metallo rettangolare si cui camminava un rettile.

Tale ponte usciva da un'apertura rettangolare,tranne gli spigoli che erano tagliati.

Sul lato destro c'erano milioni di blocchi quadrati impilati in torri.

"Processo di lavorazione avviato."disse una voce.

Una delle torrette fu sollevata verso il soffitto e poi calata in un'apertura rettangolare posta su una base rettangolare,dentro un cerchio sul pavimento.

Dall'apertura usciva una luce bianca e la stanza era illuminata da una fioca luce rossa.

"Sto facendo calare le colonne di minerale verso..."disse la voce "...l'imbocco dei forni,mentre le camere di deposizione delle polveri sono state aperte.

Piastra dopo piastra,colonna dopo colonna concluderemo il processo entro qualche giorno se tutto andrà bene...preriscaldamento ottimale dall'ingresso del forno.

Innalzo la temperatura di fusione dei bruciatori.

Centraggio...inserimento.

Il processo è entrato nella fase automatizzata...che vedrà la trasformazione di questi 2 milioni di tonnellate auree per via di...un'atomizzazione."

Am e Awa erano seduti sotto l'albero dietro a dei cespugli.

"...te lo giuro Am!...è come ti dicevo."disse Awa "Il loro potere lo usano principalmente per difendesi."

"Ahahah!"disse Am "Ma smettila!

Stento a crederci...e da cosa devono proteggersi gli eterni?

Io pensavo fossero invulnerabili."

"Temono i nuovi dei."disse Awa.

"E che cosa sarebbero?"disse Am.

"Non ne ho idea,ma questo ti fa capire che non sono invulnerabili,ma molto potenti…"disse Awa"In oltre hanno tolto la memoria quelli delle generazioni più recenti per non fargli sapere qualcosa...so che sembra assurdo..."

"Sembra?..."disse Am "Quindi hanno tolto la memoria per eliminare informazioni scomode?"

"Penso proprio di si."disse Awa.

"Mi chiedo una cosa...considerando che i loro servi hanno quegli oggetti che gli dicono tutto,penso che ora sappiano la causa del tuo dolore al ventre?"disse Am "Visto che prima non ne eri certa..."

"Temo..."disse lei sorridendo"...che lo sappiano..."

Uno dei rettili si avvicinò ai cespugli.

"Sento che c'è troppa calma..."disse Am "...non mi piace,di solito veniamo chiamati per ogni genere di lavoro e..."

"AM!"urlò il rettile "Dove siete?

Non vi vedo..."

Il rettile aveva nella mano destra dei vestiti.

"Eccovi finalmente..."disse il rettile vedendoli dietro le piante "...dio Onul,come vede li ho trovati…

Premetto che se fosse per me vi darei distruggere immediatamente qui..."

I due si abbracciarono.

"...ma purtroppo non posso farlo."disse il rettile che gli mostro i vestiti in due mani diverse "Venite via da quel cespuglio…

Prendete questi indumenti e indossateli..."

"Ora posso finalmente capire nel suo insieme il piano di A'Lars e devo dire che lo trovo alquanto banale..."disse Onul che usò i suoi poteri mentali per creare una visione della sua testa "Banale quanto voi,che mi avete disubbidito...disubbidito a me e alla mia legge.

La vostra scarsa intelligenza è davvero evidente...e in questo caso si ripercuote in una decisione...una sentenza che voi stessi avete determinato con la vostra scelta.

E questa sentenza prevede che voi lasciate questo luogo...ora capirete cosa significhi vivere fuori di qui...sarete costretti a dominare sugli animali e su tutto ciò che vi circonda altrimenti tutto ciò che vi circonda vi ucciderà...tu Am dovrai procurarti il cibo...e tu Awa capirai che avere figli fa molto male,sarà per te doloroso e pericoloso."

I due si presero per mano.

"Ma dove vanno?"disse un rettile di 4 che erano in mezzo ai campi.

"Li mandano via?"disse un secondo rettile,mentre un terzo li salutò.

L'essere che aveva costruito lo scheletro dell'animale li salutò "Am,ricordati le mie parole..."

"Me le ricorderò..."disse Am salutandolo.

L'essere lo indicò con il dito indice "Non essere mai preda..."

"Soldato,chiama a te un mezzo e posizionali presso la porta est del bacino idrico."disse Onul"Poniti a guardia e controlla che i due non tornino indietro per nessun motivo...ne caso dovessero farli...se si dovesse verificare è possibile considerare il loro atto come un'intrusione,quindi...uccidili.

Se si dovesse verificare non mi dispiacerebbe affatto...in fondo si tratta solamente di parassiti."

Un lal atterrò.

"Agli ordini eterno Onul..."disse il rettile che salì sul mezzo "...vigilerò."

Il mezzo si sollevò da terra "ALLONTANATEVI!

SVELTI!

NON FATEVI PIÙ RITORNO,SIETE LIBERI!

ANDATEVENE!"

I due si misero a correre.

"Fora,Awa!"disse Am "Non ti voltare e corri!"

Am guardò il nastro che le legava i capelli "Allora non avrai più bisogno di questo…"

"Am!?"disse lei mentre lui toglieva il nastro "Ma che fai?!"

"Fuori dal bacino non avrai più la necessità di tenere i tuoi capelli raccolti."disse Am.

"Bravi,state vicini tra voi,poiché in questo mondo vi riserverà grosse sorprese."disse quello che aveva costruito lo scheletro.

Un altro,accanto a lui,teneva le braccia lungo i fianchi "..."

"Non resisteranno che per pochi giorni,dopotutto sono nati e cresciuti addomesticati..."disse il terzo rettile.

"Invece,secondo me,potrebbero cavarsela."disse il quarto rettile che aveva le gambe incrociate.

"Mi sento stranamente libera..."disse Awa.

"Se questo è veramente il volere di A'Lars,mi chiedo se per gli eventi futuri abbia già in mente un disegno...e se il nostro dio tenterà di anticiparlo in qualche modo..."disse un quinto rettile.

Awa si voltò per un momento "Spero che non avremo più bisogno di loro,mio Am."

"Oh,mia Awa,solo insieme potremmo saperlo."disse Am "D'ora in avanti dobbiamo sorreggerci a vicenda perché se ora siamo in questa situazione è per il volere di quel signore che incontrasti tempo fa...ci attendono il bene e il mene della nuova vita."

Un mezzo volante atterrò.

Aveva la parte centrale a trapezio allungato,con delle linee al centro,la parte bassa a piramide con la punta piatta rovesciata verso il basso e con diversi propulsori cilindrici che emettevano luce,la parte superiore andava verso l'esterno da ogni lato e aveva le stesse linee,poi il tetto era piatto.

Dal mezzo scese A'Lars che camminò nel deserto.

"Guardate chi sta uscendo dalla capsula!"disse un rettile.

"Il dio!"disse un altro "A'Lars!"

Tutti i rettili esultarono il suo nome.

"Un saluto a tutti voi,vi informo che Onul non desiste dal suo atteggiamento,in questo momento sta rilasciando i due mortali dal suo centro di comando..."disse A'Lars "Proprio come avevo previsto si sta allenando con il suo potere...e dovremmo aspettare di vederlo ancor più determinato…"

Onyel era sospeso a mezz'aria davanti ad Onul e teneva le braccia incrociate.

"...Onyel ha visto tutto e ha già preso le sue decisioni in merito alla situazione di scontro che si è venuta a creare...e io sarò costretto a rivedere la mia posizione."disse A'Lars che si avvicinò a Kazantra "Cara Kazantra!

Che piacere averti tra le mie forze!

Due enti divini sono meglio di 1."

"Per me è un dovere e un onore farne parte,lo sai bene."disse Kazantra.

Lui le mise la mano destra sulla spalla "Lieto di vederti così serena,eterna,ma ti consiglio di non abbassare al guardia...Onul non si accontenterà di rilasciare i due navì...il suo predominio territoriale lascia intendere che presto verrà alle maniere forti.

Da parte mia non c'è più nessun interesse ad aggredire per primo.

Non c'è mai stato."

"Io temo che non bastino le tue attuali intenzioni,egli tenterà di bloccare la produzione della materia che ci occorre per..."disse Kazantra.

"Un momento,quale fonte ti ha detto questo?"disse A'Lars.

"Alti sacerdoti di posizione neutra… e in ogni caso persino all'assemblea degli eterni ho percepito che potrebbero esserci sviluppi spiacevoli..."disse Kazantra.

"Ad ogni modo,quella materia io la portò con me...grazie al mio potere e ai mezzi dei miei fedeli."disse A'Lars "Quindi non temere perché nel caso dovessero essere necessari nuovi campioni base io provvederò personalmente..."

"Questa è una buona notizia per i mortali..."disse Kazantra.

"Forza quindi,mettiamoci al lavoro in questo continente."disse A'Lars.

"Certamente,sai che ti seguirò sempre...anche sotto il nuovo simbolo..."disse Kazantra.

"Simbolo?"disse A'Lars "Che significa?"

Kazantra allungò la mano destra da cui uscì luce e apparve un simbolo nero.

Aveva la parte inferiore,poi c'erano due linee curve verso l'interno che andavano verso l'alto incrociandosi con altre linee che erano avvinghiate tra loro.

"Vedi,una delle scelte di Onyel è stata quella di separare,come discusso nell'assemblea,la nostra fazione...dall'altra."disse Kazantra "Quasi tutti gli eterni di Titano hanno quel simbolo ora."

L'altro simbolo che apparve era una circonferenza nera,con 4 aperture,2 verticali,sue orizzontali,i 4 quadranti avevano linee nere e dalle aperture partivano due linee interne che formavano 4 punte,ognuna con un punto nero verso il centro.

"A'Lars...mi hai ingannato,ma io ti maledico e porrò inimicizia tra la discendenza del mortale che hai liberato da me e gli altri...ci sarà lotta perenne..."disse Onul "Impedirò ai tuoi protetti di avere accesso alla magia,non ti consentirò di dare loro energia cosmica per ringiovanirli ciclicamente e non avranno la magia perché...sarebbero un rischio per noi..."

Am e Awa camminavano nel deserto.


	15. ETERNI:GLI AMITI

ETERNI:GLI AMITI

Deserti rocciosi…

In una zona del pianeta Pandora c'era un muro di roccia,che aveva la parte superiore che formava un altopiano.

Alla base del muro di roccia,c'era una discesa,poi un terreno pieno di crepe,una foresta,poi iniziava il deserto con foreste occasionali.

Dalla parte opposta il muro di roccia dava su un deserto pieno di alberi e cespugli.

Alla base della discesa,sotto la parete,c'era un villaggio con case fatte di fango,dalla forma quadrata,rettangolare,alcune delle quali erano unite tra loro e costruite una vicina all'altra.

Poco dopo vi erano altre case cubiche ,con il tetto di paglia a triangolo,sparse sul terreno in discesa fatto di sassi e pietre.

A valle c'erano altre case cubiche con il tetto di paglia,con un cerchio di pietre alla base e delle mura composte di pietre che le separavano le une dalle altre.

Queste erano un po' più distanti tra loro.

Alcune case sulla parte più alta della parete rocciosa erano formate da 2 blocchi rettangolari laterali,con un blocco al centro che li collegava,più basso di quelli laterali,oppure 3 blocchi rettangolari di pietre uno vicino all'altro.

Dentro una delle case cubiche a valle c'era un navì che indossava un gonnellino di paglia,delle cinghie di paglia intorno ai polsi e un'altra sui bicipiti.

Davanti a lui,a terra,c'era una maschera piatta.

La maschera aveva la base piatta,rettangolare,come anche i lati che andavano verso l'alto,ma la parte finale era a triangolo.

La parte centrale aveva un quadrato disegnato,con 2 fessure per gli occhi,4 rettangoli disegnati intorno al quadrato centrale,messi in verticale,2 linee sopra il quadrato centrale e una sotto.

Il navì mise la maschera,prese una sacca con una cinghia ed uscì.

Sulla cima della parete rocciosa c'era un mezzo volante,di metallo nero,simile ad un aereo.

Aveva la parte centrale aperta in 2 parti,collegate da un pavimento in mezzo.

Il pavimento in mezzo aveva dei gradini metallici che ascendevano fino a terra.

AI lati dell'apertura c'erano colonne di metallo.

Le placche che formavano il muso dell'oggetto erano curve verso il basso,con la parte inferiore del mezzo piatta e con 2 fari,per ciascuna parte,uno sopra l'altro,che emettevano luce bianca.

La parte posteriore del mezzo era chiusa e c'era una placca mobile sul soffitto che era tirata all'indietro,formando lo spazio aperto in mezzo.

La parte centrale del mezzo era poco lunga,ma larga.

Sulla parte superiore delle placche centrali c'erano attaccate 2 placche rettangolari,con una base più grande dell'altra,2 placche simili dietro,poi c'erano dei fili di metallo che collegavano delle placche a "w"che toccavano terra.

Sotto la parte centrale del mezzo c'erano dei cilindri di metallo.

Davanti all'apertura del mezzo c'era una lastra quadrata di pietra,macchiata di sangue al centro che aveva delle corte gambe cilindriche.

Dentro il mezzo c'era un eterno,seduto a terra,sul primo gradino.

Aveva i capelli viola,corti dalla parte sinistra e più lunghi a destra.

Aveva il volto quasi androgino,con gli occhi verdi.

A metà del collo iniziava una tuta aderente viola che lo copriva completamente,tranne le mani.

"...batte forte e perennemente il sole su questa terra."disse l'eterno "Il mio equipaggiamento registra dei picchi superiori ai 42 gradi...e fortunatamente non ho bisogno di avere protezioni anche a distanza di mesi pandoriani...mesi volti alla pianificazione e allo sviluppo di quest'area.

Voglio insediarvi un gruppo di primitivi navì per farli progredire autonomamente e riprodursi...questo territorio è molto vasto e li dobbiamo distribuire in modo equilibrato.

Non appena ho trovato l'area ideale ho provveduto modificando una montagna rocciosa con i miei poteri.

Ho scavato una cavità abbastanza ampia per creare una zona fresca capace di fornire riparo dagli agenti atmosferici.

L'incapacità di questi primitivi di proteggersi e arrangiarsi è davvero evidente…per il momento ho mostrato loro come costruirsi piccole dimore con materiali che trovano sul posto come fango e paglia...questo assieme alla posizione del centro abitativo al momento è più che sufficiente per dare loro la sicurezza e stabilità anche in ambienti nuovi e ostili come questo...indispensabile per i primi approcci con questi habitat estremi.

Quando il Sole raggiunge il punto più alto della volta celeste,bambini,vecchi,donne e uomini si mobilitano radunandosi nel centro...e cominciano a danzare e a nominare il mio nome,una delle poche cose che riescono a pronunciare...e di cui non conoscono il significato,non immaginavo che avrebbero iniziato così presto ad idolatrarmi...adesso sembrano tentare di emulare ogni mio gesto...ogni mio atteggiamento...il mio abbigliamento...per quanto possibile.

Mi fanno sorridere in un posto remoto...per ore intere si alzano le loro grida di festa da sotto il monte...e io da questa cima posso solamente ascoltarli mentre si divertono.

Ammetto di sentirmi solo,la struttura che sto sfruttando ha ormai poca energia di riserva per cui sto tentando di contenere gli sprechi.

Non voglio usare sempre i miei poteri per ogni cosa.

...per quanto riguarda il cibo,non ne avrei bisogno...ma ho deciso di farmi servire direttamente da loro.

Sfrutto il timore che hanno di me e il loro desiderio di ringraziarmi per quanto sto facendo.

...un momento…

Guarda,guarda...che coincidenza..."

L'eterno vide il navì che aveva indossato la maschera che si avvicinava,arrampicandosi tra le rocce.

"...proprio ora sta arrivando uno dei primitivi..."disse l'eterno "Incredibile come abbiano dimenticato i loro dei originari,gli elementali.

...hanno addirittura messo in atto un rito con il quale identificano ogni giorno un prescelto che ha il compito di portarmi cibo e doni vari.

Dovreste vederlo...pittoresco...interrompo brevemente la comunicazione per riceverlo."

Il navì pose una ciotola d'argilla a terra,con dentro della frutta.

L'eterno si alzò e chiuse i pugni "..."

L'eterno scese i gradini del mezzo a si avvicinò al navì che stava per salire gli ultimi strati di roccia.

"Posa quello che hai portato!..."disse l'eterno.

"Do..."disse il navì,in ginocchio dopo aver messo a terra il piatto.

"Non ci posso credere...questa è...ANCORA FRUTTA!"urlò l'eterno che diede un calcio al piatto.

"On?!"disse il navì spaventato che si alzò e mise le mani in avanti per cercare di calmarlo "Fo!

Do!"

L'eterno indicò la valle con l'indice della mano sinistra "SPARISCI E CORRI A RIFERIRE!

IO VOGLIO DELLA CARNE!"

Il navì corse via.

"CAPITO?!"urlò l'eterno "CARNE!"

L'eterno rimase solo "Mi rendo conto di essere crudele,ingiusto a volte...ma è indispensabile per far capire a questi incivili le regole e gli ordini."

L'eterno guardò il piatto rovesciato,poi si chinò e prese una specie di mango con la mano destra"Frutta...senza dubbio si stanno impegnando moltissimo per dimostrarmi il loro smisurato rispetto nei mie confronti..."

L'eterno divise il frutto con le sue mani "...tuttavia questa è una tipologia di alimento che non mi soddisfa..."

L'eterno gettò via i 2 pezzi del frutto,si avvicinò allo strapiombo e mise le mani sui fianchi "Ma io voglio cibo come passatempo….

Non ho bisogno di dormire e non lo faccio per vegliare su di loro..."

A valle c'erano 2 navì che cantavano e ballavano.

Uno indossava una maschera con la parte frontale rettangolare,con 2 aperture rettangolari per occhi,poi c'erano due rettangoli allungati disegnati sotto e alla fine c'era una bocca rettangolare sulla parte bassa della maschera allungata.

C'erano 2 cinghie di corda che passavano sulle spalle e arrivavano sotto i pettorali dove c'era una placca fatta con lo stesso materiale che copriva la pancia,i fianchi e la schiena,poi iniziava il gonnellino.

In mano aveva un'asta di legno con una fascia legata in cima,con 2 lacci lunghi.

L'altro aveva lo stesso abbigliamento,ma maschera diversa.

Aveva la parte frontale rettangolare,ma i buchi per gli occhi erano allungati a cilindro,poi c'erano 2 rettangoli disegnati sotto e una bocca quadrata,piccola in basso.

Sulla parte alta della maschera aveva 4 punte rivolte all'indietro.

"ON!"urlò il primo danzando "ON!"

"ONDON!"urlò il secondo.

"DOOOOO!"urlò il primo.

Ce n'erano anche altri che danzavano,con lo stesso abbigliamento,ma con maschere diverse "ON!

ON!

OGON!"

Altri 2,con maschere diverse,ma abbigliamento uguale,camminavano su delle aste di legno molto alte,che erano state legate ai oro piedi "GO!

GO!

GO!

GO!

GO!

GO!

ON!

ON!

ON!"

2 navì,con addosso solo un gonnellino,stavano arando a mano la terra,mediante degli oggetti con un'asta allungata e una pala,perpendicolare all'asta in cima.

Altri 2 erano vicini ad un pezzo di fango rettangolare,sopra delle pietre.

Una donna partecipò al ballo.

Aveva una maschera con un volto umanoide sopra,i contorni della parte superiore della maschera erano circolari,poi scendevano verso il basso,divenendo irregolari e piatti sulla parte inferiore.

La donna spezzò l'asta con le mani.

Aveva un tessuto che copriva seno e pancia,un gonnellino di paglia e due bracciali intorno ai bicipiti da cui uscivano fuori pezzi di paglia.

"...e cerco di spiegare nozioni semplici d'agricoltura...architettura...e qualche concetto astronomico."disse l'eterno spalancando le braccia e guardandoli "Sembrano tuttavia concentrarsi su perfezionamenti dei rituali e costumi con i quali,mi pare di capire,tentano di invocarmi,lodarmi o chiedere aiuto…

Un concetto di sicuro ereditato dagli elmentali.

E poi molti degli aspetti dei nostri fratelli passati di qui si sono fissati nella loro memoria tanto da spingerli a creare collezioni di maschere."

L'eterno spalancò le braccia verso l'alto,mise il palmi delle mani aperte verso valle "Sono qui mio popolo!

ADESSO FERMATEVI E COMINCIATE A LAVORARE!…"

Tutti ubbidirono.

"Molto bene,Ogo."disse una voce che si insinuò nella testa dell'eterno"Noto che i tuo popolo cresce bene...presto ti riferirò i miei progressi,saluti..."

Nello spazio vi era una struttura rettangolare.

La patte inferiore della struttura era fatta da 2 placche di metallo,divise al centro da un'apertura che andava da una base minore all'altra,ma chiuse al centro del rettangolo da una placca quadrata.

In questa spaccatura c'erano ben 8 placche di metallo circolari,con un propulsore circolare arancione dentro.

Dalla spaccatura partivano delle piccole linee scavate nel metallo dirette verso i lati maggiori.

La placca di metallo della base,copriva anche metà delle pareti laterali,che erano protratte verso l'esterno.

La parte superiore invece aveva un vetro trasparente,con qualche placca quadrata di metallo a distanza regolare.

Dietro il vetro c'erano una serie di piani e di corridoi intricati.

La parte superiore del mezzo aveva una lastra di metallo.

In una zona nella struttura vi era un muro di metallo,leggermente piegato verso l'esterno,con placche rettangolari messe una accanto all'altra e una linea nera orizzontale,poco prima della fine delle placche.

Sopra questo muro c'era un pavimento,con la parte finale delle placche che fungeva da ringhiera.

Dietro il pavimento c'erano anche 3 placche a semi circonferenza,2 più piccole ai lati del muro e la più grande al centro,che era divisa a metà.

Dietro vi erano delle placche rettangolari molto alte,messe ad intervalli regolari.

Su di essa c'era il sacerdote degli eterni,con le mani appoggiate ad una ringhiera.

"Qui stazione deposito mezzi e scialuppe...vi contatto dal ponte del lato ovest."disse il sacerdote.

"Ti ricevo..."disse una voce nella struttura.

"Qualcuno ha dato la conferma di partenza al velivolo che sostava al terzo cancello?"disse a voce.

"No,no...c'è qualche problema."disse il sacerdote.

La voce rispose "Si...qualcuno è partito senza aver esibito la richiesta di impiego del mezzo."

"Di che tipologia fa parte il velivolo in questione?"disse il sacerdote.

"Si tratta di un modulo d'istallazione abitativa."disse la voce.

"Controllo,ma mi sembra molto strano,dopo l'assemblea Onyel aveva emanato l'ordine di autorizzare l'uso dei vari mezzi solo su specifica necessità."disse il sacerdote.

"A me risulta che non abbiano notificato nemmeno quella..."disse la voce.

"Almeno prova a seguire la sua rotta per rintracciarlo."disse il sacerdote.

"Impossibile,ha scollegato i diversi sistemi di ricerca e comunicazione compresi quelli personali escludendosi da ogni comando automatico..."disse la voce.

"Abbiamo quindi un velivolo vagante fuori controllo...e chi lo pilota è senza dubbio uno che sa il fatto suo."disse il sacerdote "Ormai sono passati diversi minuti pandoriani e cercarlo significherebbe...estendere il raggio d'azione per centinaia di migliaia di chilometri...e credo che nessuno si impegnerà per trovarlo...e di conseguenza ci andrò di mezzo io..."

In quel momento arrivò uno degli eterni sul corridoio.

Aveva i capelli bianchi,lunghi ricci nella zona che toccava le spalle,mentre i capelli sulla testa erano lisci.

Sulla fronte aveva disegnato un triangolo rosso,rovesciato,con la punta verso il basso.

La base del triangolo aveva la parte centrale incurvata all'interno e nell'incurvatura a semi circonferenza c'era un cerchio rosso.

Sopra il cerchio era disegnata una punta rossa e accanto altre 2.

Indossava una tuta aderente nera,con un cerchio giallo sul petto e delle linee arancioni su cosce e braccia.

"Qualche problema?"disse l'esterno.

"Eterno Amash,saluti..."disse il sacerdote inchinandosi.

"Alzati."disse l'eterno e il sacerdote ubbidì.

"Come puoi ben vedere nessun errore,nessuna svista,nessun problema..."disse l'eterno.

"Molto bene...vuol dire che archivierò la questione."disse il sacerdote.

"Ovviamente,avverti immediatamente la sala controllo...perché tutto ciò che avviene è regolare e non devono esserci equivoci."disse Amash.

"Torno a occuparmi dei prossimi sbarchi su altri ponti."disse il sacerdote.

In un'altra zona vi erano 4 motori,uno accanto all'altro.

Poggiavano su una base circolare,erano formati da una placca circolare,che inizialmente saliva verso l'alto,poi si piegava all'interno e la parte superiore aveva un buco circolare.

Sulla parte che si piegava all'interno c'erano placche rettangolari.

Dietro i motori c'erano rampe di scale che conducevano ad un livello piatto,poi altre rampe ancora.

Sopra esse c'erano 2 placche rettangolari di metallo.

Accanto ad esse c'era un ponte di metallo rettangolare,con delle arcate a semicirconferenza sulle parti inferiori.

Dal buco nei motori usciva luce arancione.

"Sai,può capitare una disattenzione quando si ha a che fare con questioni organizzative..."disse Amash "...considerando il periodo un po' particolare e la tensione che si è venuta a creare...ad ogni modo quel velivolo l'ho richiesto espressamente io...si tratta di questioni che riguardano direttamente i voleri di Onyel."

In un'altra zona di Pandora c'era una valle piena di colline rocciose,con delle montagne in lontananza.

Am stava stava salendo di corsa un dosso roccioso,con una specie di piccolo animale simile ad un coniglio,dalla pelle nera,morto,nella mano destra.

"ANF!"disse Am "PANT!"

Am arrivò sula cima della salita e corse per il territorio che aveva la terra piena di crepe "Non ce la faccio più..."

Am vide che davanti a se c'era una specie di gola con due punte all'entrata.

"Forse in quella gola laggiù riuscirò a seminarli."disse Am.

Dei navì,completamente nudi,armati di scure e lance lo inseguivano.

"GUATAMAAA!"urlò uno di loro.

"GAAA!"urlò un altro.

"ABASA!"urlò un terzo.

"BUOOH!"urlò un quarto.

Am scavalcò una roccia saltando.

Poco dopo si nascose su un lato,dietro un masso.

"GUORU!"urlò un altro.

"ABADA!"urlò uno di loro.

"Non mi hanno visto..."disse Am.

Gli ultimi 2 si allontanarono.

"DOEEE!"urlò uno.

"MOGOSU!"urlò un altro.

"Certo che questi esseri sono quasi peggio dei signori del Gaded e degli eterni."disse Am "E fuori da quel luogo non pensavo di trovarne così tanti...devo tornare subito da lei e avvisarla."

Poco distante.

Su un dosso roccioso c'era una spaccatura allungata con ben 2 sentieri.

Awa era raggomitolata su una parete della grotta,con la testa sulle ginocchia.

"AWA!"disse Am "SEI QUI!"

"Finalmente sei tornato!"disse Awa sollevando la testa e vedendolo all'entrata "Ma quanto ci hai messo?!…sto morendo di fame e mi sento molto stanca."

"Speravo di non sentirtelo dire..."disse Am.

"E perché mai?"disse Awa.

"Perché dobbiamo andarcene subito da qui..."disse Am "...quest'area appartiene a una dozzina di feroci primitivi che servono ancora gli elementali.

Li ho sentiti urlare i nomi dei loro vecchi dei mentre correvo."

"Non è possibile!"disse Awa "Di nuovo?!"

Am allungò la mano destra "Coraggio,non lamentarti adesso e fai come ti dico,questo posto non è casa nostra,troveremo un'altra sistemazione!"

"Faccio fatica a correre."disse Awa che si avvicinò all'entrata.

La pancia di Awa iniziava ad essere gonfia.

"GUOOO!"urlò una voce.

"Non ci voleva..."disse Am.

"Ci hanno trovato?"disse lei.

"GUARRA!"urlò un altro.

"Non ancora,ma stanno salendo per questa collina...forza per di qua!"disse Am indicando un sentiero.

"Siamo costretti a lasciare questa preda,così da attirare l'attenzione di quei pericolosi cannibali."disse Am che posò l'animale su una roccia,poi i 3 si allontanarono.

"Anche se ho fatto fatica a procurarmela...ma non temere,sono sicuro che verranno periodi migliori."disse Am.

"Lo spero proprio perché...non vorrei far la fine di quell'animale..."disse Awa.

I 2 camminarono.

Am le mise il braccio attorno al collo e lei mise il suo sulla sua schiena.

La notte seguente i 2 dormirono vicini,con Awa appoggiata sul suo petto.

Il giorno dopo litigarono,poi si stesero al sole.

Un eterno li stava osservando da una stanza buia.

L'eterno aveva i capelli viola,lunghi,legati dietro la testa con delle ciocche lisce e sottili che pendevano e arrivavano fino alle spalle.

Sulla fronte aveva un simbolo rosso disegnato.

Era una specie di aspirale con una linea orizzontale all'inizio.

A metà collo iniziava una tuta aderente blu,con i contorni gialli,

La parte gialla era irregolare e sembrava riprodurre i contorni di una fiamma.

"Sono personaggi che,nonostante siano nati e cresciuti in cattività...presentano qualità e capacità che hanno permesso loro di sopravvivere dopo mesi di vagabondaggio."disse l'eterno"Rapporto,individuati presso coste sud-ovest dell'ampio bacino idrico presente ad est del Gaded.

...non li ho persi di vista un solo momento.

Li ho visti percorrere centinaia di chilometri...addentrandosi in luoghi sperduti e inospitali,affrontando la loro peggior condizione,la convivenza...riuscendo sempre a riconciliarsi rimanendo uniti e affiatati.

Procedo con la fase successiva..."

I 2 erano in una valle piatta,con delle colline poco distanti.

Il cielo si coprì di nuvoloni neri.

"FORZA!"urlò Am mentre i 2 correvano "FORZA!

QUELLE SONO NUVOLE DAVVERO VELOCI…

IL LORO COLORE E I LORO LINEAMENTI NON PROMETTONO NULLA DI BUONO.

QUESTA SI PREANNUNCIA UNA FORTE TEMPESTA."

La pioggia iniziò a cadere e arrivarono anche dei lampi.

"VELOCE,DOBBIAMO TROVARE UN RIPARO AL PIÙ PRESTO!"urlò Am.

"FACCIO QUEL CHE POSSO!"urlò Awa.

I 2 videro una grossa parete rocciosa,con una spaccatura rettangolare irregolare.

"EHI!"urlò Am "GUARDA LA IN FONDO,ACCANTO A QUELLA SPORGENZA ROCCIOSA!

UNA RIENTRANZA!

ED È ABBASTANZA GRANDE PER ENTRAMBI!

UN ULTIMO SFORZO!

CORAGGIO!"

"SI!"disse Awa correndo "CI SONO!

CI SONO!"

I 2 si misero al sicuro.

"Eccoci…"disse Am "Per il momento dovremmo essere al sicuro."

I 2 si sedettero su delle rocce che erano una vicina all'altra,tanto da essere unite.

I lampi proseguirono.

"Basta..."disse Awa "Non ne posso davvero più...vorrei farla finita ora...continuare a muoversi senza una meta fissa e per giunta a pancia vuota mi sta facendo impazzire..."

Am si tolse la parte superiore del vestito restando a petto nudo.

Awa abbassò la testa e la rivolse verso la pancia,piegandosi in avanti"...per non parlare di questo fardello che continua a muoversi dentro di me!"

"Mi spiace davvero tanto per come stai vivendo questo periodo,ma mi dispiace di più vederti così abbattuta."disse Am che strizzò la maglietta "Dovresti sempre vedere il lato positivo delle cose."

"E cosa ci sarebbe di positivo nella nostra situazione?"disse Awa.

Ci fu un altro lampo.

Am le mise il braccio destro sulla schiena "Beh...non so,ad esempio che ci siamo fatti un bel bagno dopo giorni in cui rischiavamo di non trovare nemmeno acqua per sopravvivere..."

"Mah..."disse lei.

Am le alzò la maglietta vedendo il pancione "A proposito di fardello:fammi sentire se si sta muovendo."

"Si,lo fa sempre più spesso..."disse Awa.

Ci un una forte luce bianca derivata da un fulmine.

"AAAAAH!"urlò Awa.

"!"disse Am.

I 2 sorrisero.

"Eh!"disse Am "Eh!"

"Quanta energia..."disse Awa "Pensa se fossimo stati la fuori,ci avrebbe colpito proprio in testa..."

"Ehi!..."disse Awa "Senti!

Si è mosso..."

"Ah!"disse Am "Ah!

Ah!

Si è preso più paura di te."

I 2 risero.

Sotto la pioggia iniziò ad apparire la sagoma dell'eterno che li osservava.

Aveva l'avambraccio destro alzato verso l'alto e dal palmo della mano,all'altezza del volto,c'era una luce bianca,con dentro dei filamenti gialli.

"Ohi...un momento."disse Am alzandosi "...mi sembra di scorgere una figura sotto il forte acquazzone..."

"..."disse l'eterno.

"Non ci posso credere...guarda Awa..."disse Am indicandolo con il dito destro "...è uno degli eterni,ma secondo te sta venendo qui da noi?

Come ha fatto a trovarci?"

L'eterno alzò anche l'avambraccio destro e li salutò "Pensavo di trovarvi in uno stato fisico peggiore e invece noto con piacere che ve la state cavando e sopravvivete piuttosto bene,malgrado la vostra situazione."

"Cosa vuole da noi?!"disse Am che si rimise seduto e abbracciò Awa "Ci avete promesso che una volta usciti dal Gaded nessuno di voi ci avrebbe toccato con un dito..."

"Non dovete temermi..."disse l'eterno che toccò la parte superiore dell'entrata con la mano destra"Permesso...una sistemazione questa poco dignitosa e poco ospitale.

Ciao femmina di navì...ti porto i saluti di un mortale.

Ti ricordi di lui?

Forse no...è l'unico ad averti detto la natura delle cose."

Poco distante da loro c'era un mezzo.

Aveva la base circolare,con delle placche rettangolari curve messe a distanza regolare,una parte centrale a cono,con la punta piatta,un'entrata rettangolare,con due placche a triangolo rettangolo ai lati,con la punta piatta,con sopra una placca quadrata con il simbolo dei seguaci di A'Lars e poi la parte superiore era fatta da 4 placche rettangolari allungate,fatte da 3 blocchi di metallo cubici ciascuna e in mezzo vi era il proseguimento della parte conica che continuava con un cilindro.

"Lui?..."disse Awa che si mise le mani ai lati del volto spalancando gli occhi "L'albero?…

Il navì…

Il nano grigio...

Pensavo che non avrei più avuto sue notizie...e visto come siamo ridotti,non mi sento di ringraziarlo per la promessa che mi fece di renderci liberi e autonomi."

"Posso immaginare che questa libertà,al momento non è come ve la aspettavate,così poco radiosa..."disse l'eterno indicandola.

"..."disse Am.

L'eterno allungò l'avambraccio destro verso di loro,mettendo il palmo della mano in alto "...dovrete fidarvi di me ora,perché io vi sosterrò e proverò a guidarvi verso una vita serena…

Femmina...tu devi sottoporti a un'analisi per verificare a quale periodo della gestazione è arrivato il tuo cucciolo...ma è bene che tu sappia che io non sono un medico…

Noi eterni non badiamo a certe cose che riguardano i mortali,per cui dovremmo aiutarci a vicenda...per far andare tutto al meglio e non procurare danni..."

"Non appena il mio modulo sarà assemblato...potrò invitarvi nella mia dimora."disse l'eterno "Anzi no...la nostra.

Siete i primi navì del pianeta ad essere ospitati da un eterno."

Le placche alla base del mezzo si aprirono e si misero in orizzontale e poi quelle sulla cima si abbassarono,divenendo orizzontali e collegandosi con la cima piatta del cilindro tramite dei ponti di metallo.

Nello spazio c'era un satellite cilindrico.

Aveva la base circolare,con un secondo cerchio cavato dentro,poi c'era una placca circolare staccata,poco più sopra,delle placche rettangolari,poste ad intervalli regolari,con dietro del metallo nero e delle linee bianche orizzontali,una seconda placca staccata circolare ed una placca circolare come alla base.

Dalla placca circolare bassa partivano 9 travi di metallo circolari,collegate a dei cerchi ci metallo orizzontali,con cerchi più piccoli sopra.

L'oggetto dentro era cavo.

La base circolare era di metallo,con un cerchio al centro,dentro un'altra circonferenza da cui partivano delle linee che conducevano alle pareti e che avevano placche rettangolari vicino ad esse.

Le linee dividevano la base in spicchi.

Il bordo delle pareti aveva una placca circolare e poi c'erano placche allungate a forma di "H".

Al centro del pavimento,intorno al cerchio,c'erano 2 eterni seduti a gambe incrociate.

Uno era A'Lars,l'altro aveva capelli biondi,corti,occhi azzurri,una tuta aderente azzurra che lo copriva dalla base del collo fini ai piedi,lasciando scoperte le mani.

A'Lars aveva un lungo vestito grigio sopra la tuta aderente.

Aveva una placca di metallo che girava intorno al collo ed era aperta davanti.

A destra la placca proseguiva seguendo il bordo del lungo vestito che si dirigeva verso sinistra,passando sopra il lato destro.

"...eppure il tempo passa rapidamente e le nostre azioni si susseguono sempre più rapide e frenetiche...si intricano tra loro generando attriti interessanti,anche il tuo comportamento A'Lars,con le decisioni che hai preso,hanno determinato non pochi attriti e sono la causa della tua attuale situazione."disse l'eterno biondo.

"Immaginavo che Onyel avesse qualcosa in serbo ber me…"disse A'Lars "Non posso contestarlo,siamo nel suo dominio ora."

"Onyel ha quindi deciso alla fine?"

"Si...e definitivamente questa volta."disse A'Lars "La pena è rimanere confinato per un certo periodo di tempo,non meglio precisato,in orbita,senza possibilità di visitare o anche solo comunicare con la superficie."

"Come avevo previsto...in questo modo ti stanno impedendo di proseguire nel conseguimento dei tuoi obbiettivi,ma anche di avere rapporti con i mortali a te sottoposti...questo potrebbe essere fatale per te e il tuo progetto,adesso tutto dipende dalla capacità dei tuoi di agire in modo efficacie e soprattutto dalla fiducia che tu puoi riporre in loro...senza considerare poi tutti gli eventi negativi che si sono verificati col materiale genetico che hai preparato e fornito:mutazioni non volute,moria degli esseri prodotti."

"Cos'è tutto questo pessimismo?"disse A'Lars"Oltre ai risultati negativi,però ci sono anche molti successi...e uno di questi l'ho fatto sperimentare nel grande continente lontano dal centro di comando di Onul...sono certo che avrà una grande diffusione."

"Ti riferisci a qualcuno in particolare,A'Lars?"disse l'altro.

"Ebbene si...al prodotto che ho ottenuto facendo inserire il DNA di un batterio in una radice che era priva di valore."disse A'Lars.

"Cosa hai ottenuto?"disse l'altro.

"Un cibo che potrà sfamare con semplicità molte migliaia dei nostri lavoratori sul pianeta...al momento lo chiamo Puach Amah."disse A'Lars.

"Mela di Terra?"disse l'altro.

"Esatto,avevo lasciato i miei aiutanti con una grossa quantità di questo nuovo prodotto di distribuire ai navì e mostrare loro come si lavora per poterlo sfruttare come alimento."disse A'Lars.

FLASHBACK

Sul pianeta c'era una pianta che stava nascendo.

Poco tempo dopo aveva delle foglie.

Un navì dai capelli sciolti la afferrò e la estrasse.

Le radici erano collegati ad un corpo centrale simile ad una patata.

Il navì tenne la pianta in mano.

La radice venne staccata dal resto e uno di loro la pose ad un altro.

Dietro di loro c'erano 2 rettili.

Molte delle radici furono ammassate.

Un navì ne mangiò una.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Mi spiace ritornare sul discorso,ma il grosso del tuo progetto non risiede nei prodotti alimentari,ma in cose più speciali e sofisticate."disse l'altro "La complessità e l'eleganza delle creature che fai creare ti ha differenziato in passato da ogni altro eterno...converrai con me che tutti questi insuccessi non depongono a favore dei tuoi progetti di inseminazione del pianeta,l'unica cosa che viene seminata è discordia e insicurezza..."

"Sei già al corrente di tutto?..."disse A'Lars.

"Dovrei non esserlo?"disse l'altro "Un capo colonia che si scontra con il primo figlio di un altro capo colonia,nel suo terreno,è gravissimo."

"...caro Ems,ho come l'impressione che tu non mi abbia chiamato qui per questo..."disse A'Lars guardandosi le mani"...ad ogni modo sappi che mi sento impotente e profondamente scosso dal blocco operativo in cui mi hanno obbligato...l'unica consolazione è che posso continuare a produrre il Iit e che questo venga inviato ai miei sul pianeta."

Ems indicò il basso con il dito indice della mano destra "Un saluto di un vecchio amico non si rifiuta mai lo sai...e come hai intuito tu stesso poco fa,non ti ho chiamato qui per nulla...ma per loro."

Gli spicchi sotto di loro si ritirarono,tranne quelli su cui erano,illuminando la zona di luce bianca,poi si formò uno scudo appena visibile.

"Non sarà come andarci...ma non potrà nemmeno essere considerata una vera e propria infrazione al divieto che ti è stato imposto."disse Ems "Grazie a questo sistema semplice,ma efficace,si potevano trasmettere segnalazioni e informazioni aggirando molti ostacoli fastidiosi..."

"Ricordo solo storie sfocate su quel tempo,me niente di più..."disse A'Lars "Non vi ho prestato molta attenzione."

"Questo non importa…perché ora ti basta sapere che sei a bordo di una navicella isolata da possibili intercettazioni..."disse Ams.

"...scusa,ma proprio non capisco..."disse A'Lars.

"Forse sei stato con noi troppo poco per saperlo,ma quando ancora una parte del vecchio impero operava sul pianeta accanto,prima che finisse in rovina come tutti noi sappiamo...i ribelli che si nascondevano in orbita avevano inventato un curioso metodo per comunicare con quelli della superficie senza per forza dover atterrare,evitando così possibili scontro pericolosi."disse Ems.

"Ti riferisci a prima della guerra con i nuovi dei?"disse A'Lars.

"Si,quando le nostre colonie non erano in contatto."disse l'altro.

Sulla terra un rettile era sul lato di uno dei mezzi rettangolari con la cupola in cima e da un lato,tra le colonne,afferrava due maniglie tirando fuori una specie di cassetto,con 4 gambe e lo posò a terra.

"...ma mentre io e te ce ne stiamo qui a discutere...i tuoi fedeli ottengono direttive sugli sviluppi dei tuoi progetti che pensi possano tornare utili al sistema vivente di questa futura serra...e come loro anche io colgo la portata del tuo lavoro e desidero che questo vada avanti senza indugi….ma io in questo caso posso solo limitarmi a prestarti il mio osservatorio..."disse Ems.

"Ora capisco..."disse A'Lars.

Ems allungò le braccia in avanti e mise i palmi verso il baso "Disegna dunque…

Ti consiglio di trovare una zona abbastanza ampia e pianeggiante...e non molto distante da uno dei tuoi centro sperimentali."

"Ce l'ho..."disse A'Lars.

Dalle 3 circonferenze del satellite uscirono 2 raggi gialli che si unirono in un unico raggio ed esso andò verso la superficie.

Il raggio toccò terra,iniziando ad incidere sei simboli immensi che potevano essere visti solo dall'alto.

Uno dei raggi cadde vicino ad un eterno che era a terra.

Aveva i capelli viola,con la riga in mezzo,lisci,lunghi,un anello d'oro che passava sul retro della testa e a metà collo c'era una tuta aderente blu.

"E questo?..."disse l'eterno vedendo il raggio.

"...a questo punto spero che Arocha sappia interpretare il mio messaggio."disse A'Lars.

In quel momento lo scudo divenne uno schermo che mostrò l'immagine di Arocha che guardò in alto e fece un saluto con la mano destra.

"Prima dovrà comprendere cosa sta osservando...ed essendo un comandante molto esperto non dovrebbe avere grossi problemi..."disse Ems "...a quanto pare...non ne ha avuti!"

"FORZA!"disse Arocha ai rettili e agli omini grigi "2 CON ME SUL PRIMO MEZZO DISPONIBILE PER LA PARTENZA!..."

Altrove.

Am era fuori dalla porta della costruzione data dall'eterno.

Accanto a lui,le placche rettangolari aprivano un passaggio e lui era appoggiato sulla parete esterna con le braccia incrociate.

"Am,tu rimani fuori...come al solito ogni volta che deve verificarsi qualcosa di importante io vengo puntualmente allontanato."disse Am "Sono ore ormai che Awa è li dentro che si lamenta e strilla come se stessero tentando di ucciderla...e io qua che mi aggiro come uno di quegli uccelli mangia cadaveri che ci han seguito per parecchi giorni."

"AAAH!"urlò Awa "FA TROPPO MALE!"

"Vedo la testa!"disse l'eterno "Controlla il respiro come ti ho detto!"

"NOOOOAAAAAH!"urlò lei.

"Forza,forza,spingi!"disse l'eterno.

"BASTAAAAH!"urlò lei.

"Manca poco,forza,un ultimo sforzo!"disse l'altro.

"YAAAH!"urlò Awa "AAAAAAAH!"

"Ci siamo..."disse l'eterno.

"Silenzio?..."disse Am toccandosi il retro del collo con la mano sinistra "Forse l'ha davvero uccisa."

"Am?..."disse l'eterno "Adesso puoi venire dentro."

"!?"disse Am affacciandosi alla porta.

Vide l'eterno con un neonato in braccio .

Il neonato era bianco latte,con una coloritura verde scuro sulle palpebre.

"Ti presento vostro figlio..."disse l'eterno.

"Awa?!"disse Am vedendo il tavolinetto di metallo con diverse gambe su cui era la femmina che dormiva con addosso la coperta.

"Shhh..."disse l'eterno "Non disturbarla,ora sta riposando,lo sforzo l'ha portata allo stremo…chiamala Av d'ora in avanti e non più Awa perché non si tratta più di una semplice derivazione del tuo essere...bensì la generatrice della vostra razza,ora tu non poi comprendere la grandiosità di ciò che significa tutto quello che state vivendo..."

Am prese in braccio il neonato.

"Questo che tieni fra le braccia è il primo discendente di una famiglia...il suo codice genetico si ripeterà per generazioni permettendo la diffusione della vostra stirpe."disse l'eterno "Anche questo tassello è stato completato come previsto in passato...il progetto di A'Lars andrà avanti."

Am si sedette sul letto accanto ad Awa "Progetto riguardo cosa?"

"La tua genealogia futura,devi sapere che tu sei ciò che lui riteneva giusto per tutti noi..."disse l'eterno.

"Lui chi?…"disse Am.

"L'eterno A'Lars!..."disse l'eterno "...inoltre io non dovrei essere qui in questo momento...io ed A'Lars commettemmo un reato quando le facemmo incontrare quel mortale nel Gaded."

"Ma se tu non fossi qui chi si sarebbe occupato di lei?..."disse Am "...nessuno di noi 2 era pronto per un simile evento."

"Probabilmente avreste passato un momento molto difficile e dato che vi mancavano le nozioni fondamentali su come comportarvi in queste circostanze la femmina avrebbe rischiato di perire durante il parto."disse l'eterno"...il che sarebbe stato inaccettabile per me e per A'Lars."

L'eterno indicò terra con l'indice destro "Ci sono delle norme tra noi eterni che vietano a tutti noi l'intervento su forme di vita dichiarate "libere"...e voi 2 di fatto lo eravate...questo fa di me un dio criminale,sacrilego,un problema serio per chi vi ha cacciato tempo fa...ora,è importante che voi sappiate che questo ambiente in cui ci troviamo ha una particolarità,ossia è munito di particolari scudi che lo rendono quasi impossibile da rintracciare e dovrà rimanere segreto come quello che faremo qua.

Per quanto riguarda me,non potrò rimanere in ogni momento con voi,ma verrò non appena mi sarà possibile,in un modo o nell'altro,ma non dovete temere...qui sarete al sicuro."

"E se dovesse scoprirci qualcuno?"disse Am "Cosa potrebbe succederci?"

"Spera che questo non avvenga mai..."disse l'eterno "...altrimenti assisterai alla furia cieca del Gaded,e siccome voi ora non siete tecnicamente da considerare come liberi...potete facilmente subire serie ripercussioni per la vostra posizione...così come anch'io e A'Lars.

Ricordalo...questo discorso dovrai riferirlo anche ai tuoi familiari futuri."

Il raggio continuava a scendere dal cielo.

Arocha era su un mezzo volante con 2 rettili.

Il mezzo era curvo sotto e piatto sopra,scavato,simile ad una pala o un secchiello.

"Continuate a seguire la proiezione di luce...stando però attenti a non entrare nel raggio d'azione del fascio d'energia..."disse Arocha "Finirebbe per guastare il nostro modulo e a me di volare con le mie forze ogni singolo giorno non va per nulla."

A terra l'intera valle era piena di disegni e linee.

"Dunque...queste linee sembrano non avere una logica,ma salendo più in alto e facendo più attenzione si scopre un messaggio..."disse Arocha.

"Ma è sicuro,eterno Arocha, che questo sia realmente un messaggio di A'Lars?"disse uno dei rettili.

"Si."disse Arocha.

"E come?"disse il rettile.

"Perché le informazioni stanno prendendo forma."disse Arocha indicando.

"Una forma alquanto strana..."disse il rettile.

"...a me sembrano più giganteschi scarabocchi."disse il secondo.

"Non sono semplici scarabocchi,le linee collegano in sequenza la successione delle parole,davvero straordinario!..."disse Arocha"...ho cominciato a comporre la prima frase e scrive…

"Un caro saluto a tutti voi!… "non dipendono da me le alterazioni,ma da un evento estraneo fuori dal mio controllo e dalla mia comprensione"… "È importante che stiate attenti al momento della consegna del Iit per i prototipi aggiornati"..."questi saranno i prossimi esempi da seguire"..."la mia materia è fortemente instabile se esposta permanentemente ad alte temperature quando è ancora sigillata sotto pressione nelle celle di trasporto"… "uno sbalzo di calore può facilmente alterare il suo DNA di base considerato dormiente quando non ancora impiantato in corpo estranei"… "è questa la causa delle alterazioni che avete riscontrato,ma non capisco da dove può arrivare tale emissione di calore"… "dovrete scoprirlo da soli"… "è importante che il DNA rimanga inalterato finché non viene attivato nelle operazioni successive"…"

"Arocha,il messaggio parla chiaro,A'Lars non sa cosa stia succedendo...è inoltre provato che ultimamente questi problemi genetici si stanno presentando sempre più frequentemente...noi le manovre e la successione delle lavorazioni della materia le portiamo a termine secondo il protocollo e i suggerimenti del dio."disse uno dei rettili "Ovviamente parto dal presupposto che A'Lars abbia ormai automatizzato e perfezionato la produzione della sua materia,quindi è impossibile pensare che si tratti di suoi errori ripetuti...probabile quindi che il problema sorga proprio durante la fase di trasporto quando nessuno è a diretto contatto con le celle di contenimento..."

A'Lars era seduto con Ems e aveva il braccio destro teso in avanti e il palmo della mano verso il basso.

La barriera in quel momento emanava luce.

"Ho quasi ultimato il messaggio,lascio loro solo qualche altro consiglio...spero soltanto che riescano a comprendere senza errori i miei suggerimenti..."disse A'Lars.

"Sono certo che andranno alla radice del problema A'Lars,ma una domanda...possibile che alcune delle celle abbiano dei problemi?"disse Ems "Dopotutto le stai utilizzando per questo tipo di trasporti da molto tempo e ininterrottamente."

"Il Iit da me composto non ha dato problemi di alcun genere e le celle di trasporto che lo racchiudono sono state costruite proprio per impedire che esso si inneschi ancor prima di essere impiantato..."disse A'Lars "...attualmente vi sono 30 celle che vengono ispezionate al termine di ogni ciclo di trasporti...se una presentasse dei difetti anche minimi verrebbe sostituita immediatamente,è la procedura."

"Qui il vostro capo A'Lars,cercate di scoprire quale sia la causa di quanto sta succedendo"..."

Ems alzò l'avambraccio destro verso l'alto e tenne la mano aperta,appoggiando il gomito sul ginocchio destro "Se ho dato a te questa possibilità di comunicare con i tuoi fedeli,non l'ho fatto certo per prendermene il merito...ma ad ogni modo grazie per avermi voluto rappresentare...nel messaggio...arrivederci A'Lars..."

In una grotta,su una scultura,c'era un graffito inciso che rappresentava Ems che salutava.

Il neonato fu guardato negli occhi da Am.

Tempo dopo il bambino era diventato un fanciullo sorridente.

Nel deserto c'era una zona con delle alture composte da moltissime pietre e irregolari

Oltre queste c'era una gola enorme,con colline distanti.

Sul bordo del precipizio il bambino dalla pelle di latte stava creando una piramide di sassi.

Indossava una abito grigio che arrivava dal collo fino a metà cosce e lasciava scoperte braccia e spalle.

Mettendo i sassi parlava con loro.

"RADUNATEVI PER SUBIRE IL MIO CASTIGO!"urlò il ragazzino "Mio signore ci hai abbandonato a noi stessi in questa desolazione!

SILENZIO!

NON DOVETE CONTINUARE A LAMENTARVI!

Non ha pietà di noi!?

Siete esseri inferiori e per questo dovete morire...e questo arido Adi sarà l'ultimo luogo che vedrete.

No!...vi supplichiamo,non fateci questo!

NON DISCUTETE!

Non siamo forse più utili?

Non fatemelo ripetere...radunatevi."

Il bambino prese l'ultima pietra e la mise in cima"Ecco,l'ultimo di voi,miseri vermi...

La colpa di cui vi siete macchiati è di non aver rispettato le mie norme..."

Il bambino si alzò e si allontanò "…quindi ora…restate immobili...non vi rimane che tremare...perché solo questo potete fare..."

Il bambino tirò una pietra dalla mano destra "PRENDETE!

LA MIA PUNIZIONE!"

La pietra mancò la piramide.

"Mancati!"disse il ragazzo chiudendo il pugno sinistro e alzando l'avambraccio destro "Per un soffio!

...ma non ve la caverete per sempre perché..."

Un decennio dopo…

La piramide di sassi venne distrutta dal colpo.

"...questa volta...ce l'ho fatta!"urlò il ragazzo con la pelle di latte accanto ad un navì adolescente che si metteva le mani sulla testa e indossava lo stesso abito.

Il ragazzo con la pelle bianca era rimasto calvo.

"Caro Ab hai una pessima mira!"disse quello bianco al navì.

"Sei imbattibile fratellone...magari se mi insegni col tempo potrò migliorare."disse Ab.

"Il trucco è immaginarsi che ci siano realmente delle creature da colpire."disse quello con la pelle chiara.

"Non ti sembra di esagerare un po?"disse Ab.

"Forse,ma ogni volta che mi concentro colpisco il bersaglio..."disse quello con la pelle chiara"Facciamo un'altra partita?"

"Mmm..."disse Ab "Va bene dai..."

I 2 si misero a raccogliere i sassi.

"Visto che hai perso questa volta ricomponi tu il bersaglio!"disse quello con la pelle chiara.

"La mia pancia brontola,ho una fame pazzesca..."disse Ab.

Quello con la pelle chiara si alzò e indicò le spalle con il pollice dentro "Ora che mi ci fai pensare pure io ho fame…

Magari nostra madre ha preparato qualcosa!"

Quello con la pelle bianca spalancò le braccia verso il suolo "In fondo questo gioco possiamo anche farlo più tardi,prima di tutto viene il cibo,questa è la regola di famiglia..."

"Che ne dici di un'altra sfida allora?"disse Ab "Magari...una corsa a chi arriva per primo a casa!"

"Ci sto!"disse quello con la pelle chiara "Pronti,via!"

"Non vale,sei partito prima!"disse Ab che gli corse dietro "Ehi aspetta!"

"AHAHA!"disse quello chiaro "Non sono mica ingenuo come te!"

Ab stava per superarlo "Guarda come l'ingenuo ti supera!"

"Provaci se ci riesci!"disse l'altro.

Ab colpì un sasso "Ahia!

Ho colpito un sasso!

Ahahah!"

"Ahah!"disse l'altro "Sciocco!

Usciamo dall'Adi!"

I 2 giunsero alla casa di metallo.

Am era sulla porta,con l'avambraccio sinistro appoggiato sulla parete "Ragazzi,spero che non vi siate allontananti molto,perché sapete bene quanto è rischioso il mondo la fuori se non si ha sufficiente esperienza di vita..."

"Primo!"disse quello chiaro.

"Ma come fai ad andare così veloce?!"disse Ab.

"Per me ed Av è sempre una grande preoccupazione quando non vi vediamo più nei paraggi,non voglio ripetervelo..."disse Am mettendo gli avambracci verso l'esterno "Chiaro?"

"Siamo andati solo fino all'Adi."disse Ab.

"Ma ormai siamo grandi!"disse quello chiaro "Sappiamo quello che facciamo!"

Am allungò le braccia verso di loro "Piuttosto venite dentro che vostra madre ha finito di preparare un animale che ho catturato ieri sera."

I 2 fratelli si abbracciarono.

"Comunque ricorda,sono ancora in vantaggio Ab...e dopo ti do il resto."disse quello chiaro.

"Dai,lasciami Ca."disse l'altro "Ahah!"

Nello spazio c'erano le strutture rettangolari con la cupola in cima che si dirigevano verso il pianeta.

Sopra tali strutture c'era uno strano mezzo allungato e cilindrico.

La base era tonda,con placche rettangolari,poi il centro della base era scavata all'interno e c'erano due placche circolari,divise da una spaccatura verticale che aveva un cerchio al centro.

Le due placche avevano altri buchi circolari su di esse.

Il corpo dell'oggetto era composto da varie placche rettangolari,orizzontali,poi la parte superiore aveva una placca circolare e un cono formato da varie placche triangolari.

C'era anche una placca verticale che percorreva tutta una parte del mezzo.

Il buco circolare al centro della base si illuminò di luce rossa,come anche gli altri cerchi e dall'apertura uscì una forte luce che investì la cupola del mezzo rettangolare,senza danneggiarlo,poi fece lo stesso con gli altri.

Infine l'oggetto restò in orbita.

Sopra la casa di metallo di Am c'era un mezzo di metallo che si avvicinava.

Aveva la base circolare,con un cerchio al centro da cui usciva luce bianca,poi una placca circolare agganciata al resto da delle placche rettangolari.

Il mezzo era formato da vari strati circolari.

"Presto ragazzi,venite fuori...l'eterno potente sta discendendo dal cielo!"disse Am "Aveva promesso che sarebbe venuto questo giorno."

La famiglia al completo osservò l'oggetto.

"Quanta potenza."disse Ca.

"Un momento solo ragazzi,ricordatevi cosa..."disse Am indicando con l'indice sinistro l'oggetto"...ci era stato raccomandato,ossia di aspettare a salire in cima alle rampe fino a che il mezzo sui cui si sposta non si sia fermato."

Una volta atterrato sul tetto la parte davanti del mezzo si aprì e divenne orizzontale.

La parte frontale aveva una placca orizzontale circolare,che aveva i bordi verso il basso,c'erano 3 placche rettangolari,ognuna con 6 luci ovali bianche,le placche erano collegate tra loro da 2 travi di metallo orizzontali,dietro vi era una placca rettangolare e dietro ancora un'altra placca rettangolare.

Tra le 2 placche era seduto l'eterno che li aveva ospitati.

Il rumore del mezzo cessò.

"Sta smettendo di urlare..."disse Am "...immagino che possiamo cominciare a salire."

La famiglia iniziò a salire.

"Per sicurezza continuate a starmi dietro..."disse Am.

"Quanta luce..."disse Ab.

"..."disse l'eterno che spalancò le braccia "Benritrovati…

È un piacere rivedervi tutti riuniti in perfetta salute,questo conferma che vi sostenete l'un l'altro.

Se A'Lars fosse qui per constatare i nostri progressi che mirano alla riuscita del vostro adattamento ne sarebbe orgoglioso…

Amiti..."

"Potente eterno,ci avevi promesso la tua presenza in questo giorno di fine stagione,possiamo sapere il motivo?..."disse Am.

"..."disse Awa.

"Vi ho convocato per capire come vi siete distribuiti i compiti all'interno del vostro nucleo familiare...perché per costruire un sistema solido e che dia buoni risultati è importante definire i ruoli e rispettarli con il massimo impegno."disse l'eterno "...i motivi e gli obbiettivi della vostra esistenza non risiedono solo nella sopravvivenza e nel buon funzionamento della vostra struttura fisica,ma anche nel verificare la vostra capacità di apprendere e attuare sistemi di collaborazione con gerarchie precise,come quelle che ci sono tra di noi…,ma al momento mi risulta che 2 elementi del vostro nucleo non collaborino attivamente al processo evolutivo amitico...e non mi sbaglio…

Aggiungo che noi A'Larsiti abbiamo bisogno di risultati rapidi e soddisfacenti per far si che il vostro futuro e il nostro futuro vadano avanti...

Non sto a spiegarvi ciò che non potreste comunque capire nel momento attuale,ma più avanti avrete chiari i concetti di discendenza e di stirpe...e quanto questi siano importanti per creare e mantenere un ordine nei rapporti tra di voi e con gli altri esseri intelligenti che i nostri mortali hanno fabbricato...e la vostra discendenza è tra voi 2,Am ed Av…

Ca,il primogenito che Av ha concepito con uno dei nostri mortali ribelli...e Ab,primo discendente amitico puro.

Am attualmente si occupa della caccia degli animali e quindi procura la materia prima per sostentamento della vostra famiglia..."l'eterno indicò il palmo della sua mano sinistra con l'indice della destra "...Av d'altra parte gestisce la stessa materia prima preparandola per il consumo e fornendo al tempo stesso cure,e sostegno...Ca e Ab,dovete scegliervi un'occupazione specifica che sia utile a voi e all'intera Vet..."

"Io potrei occuparmi dei vegetali che danno frutti buoni da mangiare..."disse Ca indicando il suo petto con il pollice sinistro.

"Io invece mi dedicherò agli animali e a tutto ciò che se ne ricava."disse Ab allungando la mano sinistra tenendo il palmo aperto.

"Mio signore...sono solamente 2 giovani che non sanno ancora niente della fatica del lavoro...non si potrebbe attendere che crescano ancora?..."disse Awa allungando l'avambraccio destro verso di lui,con il palmo rivolto in alto.

"Assolutamente no..."disse l'eterno "...il tempo concesso per l'operazione sta trascorrendo rapidamente..."

L'eterno li indicò "Il primo ruolo è segnato dalla promessa che ho fatto di impedire che vi possa succedere qualcosa di male,questo impegno testimonia la mia fedeltà verso il signore di Titano,A'Lars…

Quindi Ca e Ab...i vostri compiti sono stati assegnati.

Uno si occuperà delle coltivazioni...e l'altro dell'allevamento…uno dovrà occuparsi di semina e raccolti...l'altro dovrà imparare a ricavare dagli animali tutto ciò che possono dare...consegnerete ai vostri genitori il prodotto del vostro lavoro...e loro giudicheranno il vostro operato.

In questo modo si creerà ordine nel vostro Vet e questo dovrà garantire una lunga durata alla vostra convivenza…

Quanto a me...durante la vostra vita tornerò di tanto in tanto avvisandovi del mio arrivo quando mi sarà possibile farlo...ricordate sempre che sopra di voi ci sono,molto in alto,potenze che decidono i destini anche di chi vi comanda.

Rispettate quindi tutto ciò che vi ho detto…

Buona permanenza e buon lavoro,Amiti!"

La famiglia scese dalla rampa e il mezzo decollò,mentre Am salutava.

Poco tempo dopo Ca aveva in mano una parte del granturco e Ab aveva in mano un agnello.

Ca consegnò alla madre una ciotola con dentro granturco,mentre Ab diede al padre la carne.

Ca,divenuto uomo,arava i campi,mentre Ab aveva un capretto sulle spalle.

Diversi anni dopo…

Nel mondo c'erano varie strutture di pietra che erano state erette.

Una di esse era a triangolo,con tanti gradini,4 scale e in cima c'era la struttura a forma di stella costruita dagli eterni di titano.

Un'altra struttura era fatta da 5 blocchi rettangolari,senza punta,con 2 scale con la stella in cima,un'altra era simile alla prima e una quarta era formata 6 blocchi con la stella in cima.

Il mezzo era disceso sulla casa di Am.

Dietro l'eterno che li aveva aiutati c'era Kazantra.

"Quanto dovremmo aspettare ancora?"disse Kazantra.

"Saranno qui a momenti,stia tranquilla..."disse l'eterno.

"Lo spero..."disse Kazantra.

"Non si preoccupi,questa è casa loro,non possono mancare all'appello...nessuno di loro potrà farlo...neanche nel futuro...saranno sempre devoti a noi e alla nostra causa."disse l'eterno.

Ab e Ca arrivarono.

Ab portava una ciotola d'argilla,con sopra un panno per coprire la carne,mentre Ca aveva un sacco sulla schiena.

"Sono loro...anche se in ritardo."disse Kazantra che aveva le mani incrociate davanti alla bocca e i gomiti appoggiati sulla placca rettangolare dietro l'altro.

"...spero non voglia fargliene una colpa,in fondo sono solo mortali."disse l'eterno.

"..."disse Ab.

"..."disse Ca.

"Vedremo."disse Kazantra.

"Coraggio mortali salite,non abbiamo molto tempo..."disse l'eterno.

I 2 salirono.

"Ben arrivati,posizionatevi qui davanti a noi..."disse l'eterno "In questa occasione avrete il privilegio di far conoscere i nostri prodotti a un illustre collaboratrice del progetto A'Larsita,l'eterna Kazantra che giudicherà direttamente la qualità delle vostre offerte...questa volta sarà più seria la situazione,perché solitamente siete stati abituati ai miei giudizi da padre più che da eterno,ma quest'oggi avrete il responso ufficiale..."

L'eterno spalancò le braccia "Il giudizio che uscirà dalla sua bocca sarà inserito nei rapporto al nostro capo A'Lars...non potete deludermi e non potete deludere nemmeno voi stessi..."

"Nel mio sacco sono presenti rari vegetali che ho piantato mesi fa in territori lontani dove la terra è fertile e umida."disse Ca togliendosi il sacco dalla schiena.

"Io ho delle viscere trattate e del grasso accuratamente scelto come consigliatomi da lei nei precedenti incontri,mio signore."disse Ab.

"A quanto corrisponde la loro età di vita?"disse Kazantra.

"Ca attualmente ha raggiunto circa i 30 anni di vita...mentre il suo fratellastro ne ha 28."disse l'eterno.

Kazantra si mosse "Molto bene,vediamo questi doni...posateli dinanzi a voi,mentre vi inginocchiate a terra..."

I 2 ubbidirono e si misero in ginocchio con le mani appoggiate a terra.

"...resterete li fino a che non dirò che potere alzarvi."disse Kazantra che indicò Ca con l'indice sinistro "Abbassate la testa e non guardatemi..."

"Si,potente eterna..."disse Ab che abbassò la testa.

"Come desidera..."disse Ca.

"Comincerò da te,Ab..."disse Kazantra "Ci dicevi che la tua umile offerta è della carne...e la famiglia si è mai lamentata del tuo operato?"

"Eterna,la mia famiglia non ha fatto che elogiare i doni che le ho riservato in tutti questi anni."disse lui "Mi considerano una ricchezza maggiore rispetto a ciò che produco."

Kazantra si accucciò e sollevò il panno "Sei sicuro che anche io apprezzerò?

Comunque l'aspetto sembra invitante..."

Kazantra afferrò il pezzo di carne e Ca alzò la testa,guardandola.

"Credo proprio che valga la pena di assaggiare..."disse Kazantra che mangiò il pezzo di carne.

"..."disse Ab.

"..."disse Ca.

L'altro eterno incrociò le mani vicino al mento,appoggiando i gomiti sulla placca di metallo rettangolare.

"Mortale...dovresti sentirti onorato dei tuoi risultati,segno che il prodotto A'Larsita produce spontaneamente in modo più che accettabile...questo ci fa ben sperare..."

Kazantra lo indicò e lui alzò la testa "...perché la discendenza amitica con te riproporrà geni utili alla progressiva evoluzione..."

"I-Io...non so che dire..."disse Ab toccandosi il petto con la mano destra.

"Non mi dilungherò ancora,sono soddisfatta..."disse Kazantra.

L'altro eterno si mise una mano sulla tempia "...come dici?!

Non ti sbagli?!"

"Ora è venuto il tuo momento Ca,incrocio amitico..."disse Kazantra.

"KAZANTRA!"urlò l'altro alzandosi ed allungando il braccio destro verso di lei "UN MESSAGGIO TELEPATICO!

È URGENTE!

CI CHIAMANO DAL CAMPO BASE!

DOBBIAMO PARTIRE IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Calmati,cosa sta succedendo?"disse Kazantra.

"Hanno intercettato un'anomalia in orbita che potrebbe coincidere con i problemi alle celle che trasportano l'Iit di A'Lars!...pertanto è richiesta la sua autorità!"disse l'eterno.

"Ma...la mia offerta?"disse Ca.

"Non permetterti Ca di intrometterti con la tua questione insignificante se paragonata alla nostra situazione!"disse l'eterno.

"Certamente."disse Ca.

Kazantra e l'altro andarono al centro del mezzo e la parte scesa si chiuse.

Ca si alzò e prese il sacco.

La voce dell'eterno si udì da dentro l'astronave "Sbrigatevi...Amiti!

Scendete da qui in fretta!…

E allontanatevi tornando a fare quello che avete sempre fatto e sempre farete!

ALLONTANATEVI!"

I due scesero per 2 rampe diverse.  
"Io tornerò!"disse a voce "Non appena avremo terminato la questione!..."

Qualche tempo dopo…

Ab era davanti ad un gregge di animali simili a pecore e ne mungeva una.

Accanto a lui c'era un bastone con la punta ad uncino.

Cam arrivò camminando "Ab..."

"Ehi!..."disse Ab voltandosi "Ca sei tu?

Cosa ci fai qui?"

Ca lo indicò con l'indice sinistro,tenendo lo sguardo a terra "Io e te dobbiamo parlare.

Riguardo l'ultimo incontro con il nostro eterno."

"..."disse Ab che prese il bastone e si alzò "Se ti riferisci a come si è interrotta la situazione...francamente non ho niente da dire."

"Non importa,io si!..."disse Ca.

"Sto lavorando..."disse Ab.

Ca mise l'avambraccio sinistro in avanti e strinse il pugno "Ascoltami bene!...è da troppo tempo che cerchi di conquistare le simpatie dell'eterno.

Fai il finto ingenuo quando sai benissimo come accaparrarti la sua benevolenza.

Troppe volte ci siamo trovati nella situazione in cui esso prediligeva i tuoi doni..."

"Ca..."disse il fratello allungando l'avambraccio sinistro in avanti e tenendo aperta la mano,con il palmo verso l'alto "Non capisco dove sia il problema..."

"Continui a far finta di niente?"disse Ca "Ti rispolvero la memoria,allora io sono figlio di uno dei loro fedeli e tu sei solo figlio di navì..."

"E con ciò?..."disse Ab che spalancò le braccia verso direzioni opposte "Visto che tuo padre è con loro dovresti ricordarti meglio quello che l'eterno che lui stesso serve,ti ha insegnato...ossia che quello che noi 2 produciamo deve rimanere fuori dal legame familiare e non deve essere motivo di discussione..."

"NON CENTRA NULLA QUESTO!"urlò Ca "È DA TROPPO TEMPO CHE HO NOTATO COME TU CERCHI CI CONQUISTARTI LA TUA FIDUCIA SFRUTTANDO QUESTO SUO PIACERE PER LA CARNE!

Ca lo indicò con l'indice della mano sinistra,allungando il braccio e chiuse il pugno della mano destra "OGNI VOLTA È LA STESSA STORIA!

E IO SONO STUFO DI SENTIRMI DIRE CHE LE MIE OFFERTE SONO MENO GRADITE DELLE TUE!

MI SPACCO LA SCHIENA GIORNO E NOTTE PER PORTARE A CASA I MIGLIORI FRUTTI DELLA MIA TERRA!"

"..."disse Ab che era rimasto allibito "A me questa pare semplice invidia...e non ho tempo da perdere per questioni simili.

Ora devo andare..."

Ab si voltò e lo salutò "Ti saluto…

Devi raggiungere un pascolo lontano quindi mi metto in cammino il più presto possibile."

"NO..."disse Ca allungando l'avambraccio sinistro e stringendo il pugno "QUESTA VOLTA CHIUDIAMO IL DISCORSO!

EHI!

NON HO ANCORA FINITO CON TE!"

L'altro si avviò.

"NON OSARE VOLTARMI LE SPALLE!"urlò Ca che lo inseguì "ASCOLTAMI QUANDO TI PARLO!"

Ca gli afferrò le spalle con la mano destra "AB!

TI HO DETTO DI NON DARMI LE SPALLE!"

"MA CHE FAI!?"disse Ab voltandosi.

"TU MI MANCHI DI RISPETTO!"urlò Ca che gli afferrò il vestito con la mano destra e minaccio di sferrare un pugno con il sinistro.

"LASCIAMI,CA!"urlò Ab.

"NOOO!"urlò Ca "ADESSO CHIARIAMO UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE!"

"NON SEI PIÙ IN TE STESSO!"disse Ab "MA VISTO CHE CI TIENI,TI ACCONTENTO SUBITO!"

Ab lo afferrò per il vestito "PRENDI!"

Ab gli diede una bastonata al viso che lo fece finire a terra.

"Te la stai cercando,Ca..."disse Ab.

Ca si accorse di avere del sangue che usciva dalla bocca e guardò il fratello sconvolto "Mi hai colpito..."

"Beh...se pesavi che me ne sarei stato farmi ti sbagliavi...nella vita non si vince sempre,ma forse tu lo hai fatto troppe volte...e io non sono più il bambino ingenuo di una volta…"disse Ab che si voltò"Forza,adesso torna al tuo lavoro..."

Ca afferrò una pietra "Tu..."

Ca si alzò e gli corse dietro urlando "AAAAH!"

L'altro non si voltò.

"PRENDI!"urlò Ca che gli spaccò la testa con una pietrata.

Ab cadde a terra morto.

Ca rimase a guardarlo sconvolto "..."


	16. DUNE

DUNE

10141 anni fa  
Le stelle dello spazio brillavano.  
Apparve una donna dagli occhi verdi.  
Aveva i capelli castani,legati più volte,tanto che non scendevano al di sotto della testa.  
Aveva degli orecchini di diamante e anche delle perle nei fermagli dei capelli.  
Aveva un vestito che lasciava il collo coperto,ma alla base andava verso l'alto,piegandosi poi verso l'esterno.  
"Il principio è un periodo di delicati equilibri."disse lei "Sappiate che questo per noi è l'anno 10191.  
L'universo conosciuto è governato dall'imperatore Padishan Shadam IV.

Mio padre.  
In questo periodo la più preziosa e vitale sostanza dell'universo è detta la spezia.  
La spezia allunga il corso della vita.  
La spezia aumenta la conoscenza."  
La donna svanì,ma poi riapparve "La spezia è essenziale per annullare lo spazio.  
La potente gilda spaziale e i suoi navigatori,che la spezia ha trasformato,nel corso di 4000 anni,usano il gas arancione della spezia,che gli da la capacità di annullare lo spazio.  
E cioè viaggiare senza muoversi.

La spezia esiste su un solo pianeta.  
Un arido e desolato mondo dove si nascondono esseri chiamati Chitauri,che attende,secondo un'antica profezia,l'avvento di un messia che li guiderà e darà loro potere.

Il pianeta è chiamato Arrakis,o se preferite Dune."  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Rapporto segreto dalla gilda spaziale.  
Quattro pianeti risultano coinvolti in un complotto che potrebbe mettere a rischio la raccolta della spezia.  
Pianeta Arrakis.

Luogo di origine della spezia. 

Pianeta Caladan.

Patria della casa degli Atreidas. 

Pianeta Gedi Prime. 

Patria dei Kree. 

Pianeta Kaitain. 

Patria di Shadam IV,imperatore dell'universo conosciuto. 

Inviate un navigatore di terzo stato della gilda spaziale a Kaitain per chiedere maggiori dettagli.  
La raccolta di spezia non può interrompersi."  
Kaitain era un pianeta che aveva degli anelli simili a Saturno,ma erano blu all'interno e gialli all'esterno.  
Non cerano oceani,ma mari irregolari collegati tra di loro e circondati dalla terra.

In una città ultra-tecnologica,c'era una casa simile ad un castello,con degli edifici bassi e piatti intorno,fino ad arrivare ad un portone.  
Era notte e c'erano delle luci che uscivano dagli edifici intorno.  
Tra la casa e la città c'era dell'acqua.  
Il palazzo all'interno aveva un pavimento marrone lucido con gruppi di tre colonne che sostenevano delle cisterne enormi sul soffitto e anche dei cilindri che dal soffitto andavano verso il basso.  
C'erano anche getti di vapore.  
La zona era abbastanza buia e c'erano delle persone che camminavano.  
Da un'apertura,da cui usciva vapore,uscirono uomini vestiti con tute nere e con dei caschi con un visore rettangolare,mentre alcuni erano senza casco ed erano calvi.  
Indossavano un vestito di gomma nera aderente che era lungo fino a terra.  
Quelli con il casco avevano anche le armi.  
L'imperatore era un anziano con la barba bianca e con pochi capelli.  
Era seduto su un trono blu,con alle spalle un cerchio dorato.  
Indossava abiti scuri e lunghi.  
La stanza aveva le pareti chiare e c'erano colonne dorate.  
Per accedere alla zona dove sedeva l'imperatore c'erano tre scalini.  
Intorno a lui c'era la corte che era vestita come i comandanti dell'esercito sulla terra,mentre le donne avevano abiti lunghi.  
L'imperatore parlò con uno di loro che scese le scale e andò via.  
Insieme a lui uscì l'intera corte.

La figlia dell'imperatore andò dal padre che scese dal trono,mentre c'era un segnale,simile ad un allarme,che suonava.

"Padre…."disse lei.  
"Irulan,non puoi restare qui,ti prego."disse lui e lei andò.  
Arrivò una donna con la testa completamente rasata.

Aveva un velo che iniziava sulla parte posteriore della testa ed era molto lungo e largo.  
Indossava un lungo vestito nero e andò vicino all'imperatore.  
"Un navigatore di terzo stato della gilda sarà qui tra poco."disse l'imperatore.  
"Ho avvertito la sua presenza."disse la donna.  
"Tu usa la telepatia durante la sua visita e fammi un rapporto quando avremmo finito."disse l'imperatore.  
"Si,mio sire."disse lei e le porte si aprirono.  
Arrivarono gli uomini in nero,accompagnati da un lungo contenitore che era cilindrico nella parte davanti e allungato a rettangolo nella parte laterale.  
L'oggetto era completamente nero e dal basso usciva del vapore.  
Gli uomini in nero erano al suo fianco.  
Uno di quelli,con l'elmo, diede ad uno degli uomini calvi un oggetto nero con un cerchio sulla cima. "La strega Benegesserit deve andarsene."disse l'uomo.  
Lei andò via ed entrò in un corridoio,sedendosi su una panchina d'oro e chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Adesso siamo soli."disse l'imperatore.  
Sulla parte frontale dell'oggetto c'erano due quadrati con dentro dei cerchi che fecero un giro e la parte frontale dell'oggetto nero si aprì,rivelando un vetro con un gas arancione dentro.  
Dal vapore uscì un essere che era sospeso a mezz'aria.  
Aveva la pelle arancione,una testa immensa,con in cranio rivolto verso l'alto.  
Il cranio era simile a quello di un polipo,ma solido,aveva degli occhi verdi ai lati della testa,la parte davanti del muso era larga,tonda,piena di rughe e c'era una bocca a forma di cuore da cui usciva del vapore arancione.  
Aveva un copro allungato con due braccia sottili.  
"Abbiamo annullato lo spazio."disse l'essere con una voce orrenda "Veniamo dal pianeta X."  
"Bene."disse l'imperatore "Ditemi,vi ascolto."  
"Molte macchine su X."disse l'essere "Nuove macchine."  
"Davvero?"disse lui "E cioè?"  
"Milioni."disse l'essere "Tu sei trasparente,io vedo molte cose.  
Vedo progetti entro altri progetti.  
Vedo due grandi case.  
La casa degli Atreides e la casa dei kree combattere e dietro di loro vedo te."  
"Si,certo."disse l'uomo.  
"Tu devi dirci tutto."disse l'essere.  
"Su quel pianeta si stanno mettendo a punto nuove ricerche."disse lui "In particolare la casa Atreides si sta occupando di armi.  
Il Mentore Leto sta diventando sempre più popolare e questo comporta una minaccia.  
Ho ordinato alla casa Atreides di andare su Arrakis per estrarre la spezia e rimpiazzare i loro nemici,i Kree.  
Il mentore non rifiuterà,pensando di avere così un enorme potere.  
Al momento opportuno,Vin-Tak arriverà su quel pianeta e sferrerà un attacco fulmineo.  
Ho già promesso a Vin-Tak carta bianca."  
"E così i Kree ti libereranno della casa Atreides."disse l'essere.  
"Si."disse l'imperatore.  
"C'è un piccolo dettaglio."disse l'essere.  
"Ecco."pensò la strega.  
"Noi ,da parte nostra,prevediamo un lieve problema,all'interno della casa Atreides."disse l'essere"Thanos.  
Vogliamo che venga ucciso."  
"Parlate naturalmente del Mentore,suo padre."disse l'imperatore.  
"Se vuole chiamarlo suo padre lo faccia pure,in un certo senso è corretto."disse l'essere "Ma noi parliamo proprio di Thanos.  
Vogliamo che venga ucciso."  
L'imperatore era un po' scosso.  
"Io non ho detto nulla."disse l'essere "Io non sono qui."  
"Certamente."disse l'imperatore.  
L'oggetto si richiuse e andò via dalla stanza,insieme agli uomini in nero.  
Le porte dorate si richiusero.  
"Ma perché vogliono che sia ucciso il figlio del Mentore?"pensò l'imperatore.  
La strega Bene Jesserit andò a parlare con le altre nel corridoio "Dobbiamo scoprire il più possibile di Thanos,su Caladan."  
Sul pianeta Caladan c'era un cielo scuro e nuvoloso e un mare in tempesta.  
Su una scogliera c'era una casa ultra tecnologica.

Aveva una colonna di metallo che partiva dal terreno e a metà di essa c'erano altre "zampe"di metallo che toccavano il suolo,mentre altre due andavano verso l'alto e sostenevano la struttura centrale che era attaccata alla colonna.  
La parte centrale sembrava un disco volante che era pieno di finestrelle illuminate essendo molto grande.  
VOCE NARRANTE DELLA FIGLIA DELL'IMPERATORE  
"La potente setta Benegesserit manipolava da novanta generazioni le unioni di varie razze.  
Cercavano di evocare una qualche sorta di divinità."

Nella struttura c'era Thanos.  
Aveva la pelle grigia,era alto due metri,con muscolatura imponente,aveva una tuta aderente che partiva dalla base del collo.  
La tuta era blu spento e scuro sul petto e sulle braccia fino a metà degli avambracci,che da li in poi erano scoperti come le mani,sui fianchi era blu,ma la parte centrale della pancia le gambe ed i piedi erano galli.  
Lui era seduto ad una scrivania in una stanza di metallo come anche la porta.  
La scrivania aveva diverse tastiere,con tasti che emanavano luce verde e c'erano degli ologrammi verdi che uscivano dal tavolo.  
Lui guardava un video rettangolare che stringeva tra le mani e su cui c'era l'immagine del pianeta e pensava "Adesso siamo qui.

Su Caladan.  
A 90 anni luce dal pianta Beni Tleilaks,pianeta su cui si addestrano i mentat,i computer umani.  
I mentat si riconoscono dalle labbra macchiate di rosso."  
Sul monitor apparve Arrakis.  
"Ecco Arrakis."pensò Thanos.

Una voce uscì dallo schermo "Le macchine da trasporto servono alla raccolta della spezia e le astronavi sono pronte a recuperarle se un verme le attacca.

Clima:

Tempeste di sabbia.  
Precipitazioni:0"  
"Nemmeno una goccia di pioggia sul Arrakis."pensò Thanos "E i Kree sono vicini."

Sullo schermo apparve un pianeta dalla superficie nera.  
"Ecco Gedi Primo."pensò Thanos "E Vin-Tak,il guerriero Kree."  
Nella stanza entrarono tre uomini in tuta aderente nera.  
Uno era calvo,un altro aveva capelli neri e baffi neri,il terzo aveva i capelli neri e le labbra macchiate di rosso.  
"Lo so,Tufir."disse Thanos "Sono seduto dando le spalle alla porta.  
Ho riconosciuto te,il dottor Yui e Garni fin dal corridoio."  
"Ma quei rumori potevano essere imitati."disse Tufir.

"Me ne sarei accorto."disse Thanos.

"Si,forse è vero."pensò Tufir.  
Thanos si alzò "Mio padre vi manda per mettermi alla prova.  
Musica da quello che vedo."

"No,niente musica."disse Garni che posò la chitarra "Esercitazioni con lo scudo."  
"Ci siamo esercitati questa mattina e non sono dell'umore giusto."disse Thanos.  
"L'umore giusto?"disse Garni "L'umore riguarda gli animali e gli innamorati,non i guerrieri."  
"Mi spiace."disse Thanos.

"Non è sufficiente."disse lui estraendo un pugnale dalla cintura e premendo un pulsante che fece apparire uno scudo intorno a lui.  
Thanos parò il colpo,lo sollevò e lo scaglio a terra,poi l'uomo tentò di saltargli addosso,ma fu evitato.  
"Che gli succede?"pensò Thanos "Non sta fingendo questa volta."  
"E adesso...difenditi sul serio!"disse Garni che gli saltò addosso.  
Thanos lo afferrò,lo gettò a terra,gli prese il pugnale, lentamente infilò la lama dentro lo scudo e la mise sulla gola dell'uomo "E questo che vuoi?"  
"Beh,la lama lenta ha penetrato la corazza."disse Garni "Ma guarda tu.

Saremmo potuti morire tutti e due se tu fossi stato come me.

A quando pare l'hai trovato l'umore giusto."  
Thanos lo lasciò andare e lui si rialzò.  
"Avresti veramente versato il mio sangue?"disse Thanos.  
"Se ne avessi avuto modo ti avrei lasciato una cicatrice."disse Garni.  
"Ultimamente le cose sono diventate così serie qui."disse Thanos che si sedette ad una scrivania.  
"Presto noi partiremo per Arrakis."disse Garni "Arrakis è serio.  
I Kree sono una cosa seria."  
"Dottor Yui,ha ricevuto qualche informazioni sui vermi di Arrakis?"disse Thanos.  
"Mi sono procurato un libro film su dei piccoli esemplari."disse il dottore "Soltanto 125 metri di lunghezza."  
"Soltanto?"disse Thanos.  
"Alcuni misurano 400 metri di lunghezza,in pieno deserto."disse Yui "Ma sono molto distanti dalla città dove andremo noi.  
La zona del polo sud e la zona desertica sono considerate proibite."  
"E come sopravvivono laggiù i Chitauri?"disse Thanos.  
"Sappiamo poco su di loro."disse Yui "Pensiamo intanto che questo sia solo un piccolo gruppo che si è separato dagli altri,la loro patria resta ignota."

Vivono in mezzo al deserto e alcuni nelle città.

Il loro aspetto non è dei migliori."

"Già."disse Thanos "E la saturazione data dalla spezia?  
Ci sono effetti collaterali?"  
"Ci sono molti pericoli su Arrakis."disse Tufir "Prima di tutto,i Kree non rinunceranno facilmente al loro contratto con la corporazione mercantile universale."  
"I Kree sono nostri nemici,è vero,ma io sospetto che dietro ci sia l'imperatore."disse Thanos.  
"Anche io lo penso."disse Tufir "E ricorda:il primo passo per evitare una trappola e di conoscerne l'esistenza."  
"Lo so,ma se è una trappola,allora perché ci andiamo?"disse Thanos.

"Per la spezia."disse Tufir.  
FLASHBACK  
Anni prima Thanos aveva sei anni ed era in un cortile circolare.  
Intorno c'era un prato con gli alberi.  
Tutti i bambini erano vestiti con tute aderenti nere.  
Ad entrambi i lati c'erano delle scale.  
Alcuni si stavano azzuffando per una palla.  
Thanos era seduto sul bordo e disegnava.  
"Sembri strano."disse un bambino con i capelli rossi che era accompagnato da una ragazza dai capelli biondi a mezzo collo.  
"Il mio aspetto inusuale è il risultato di una mutazione anche se non è stata identificata."disse Thanos "Vi assicuro che non è contagioso."  
"Tu sei uno dei figli del Mentore,vero?"disse la ragazza "Abbiamo sentito parlare di te."  
"Probabilmente avete sentito parlare di mio fratello."disse Thanos.  
"No,proprio di te,Thanos."disse lei "Dicono tutti che sei il più bravo della scuola."  
"Davvero?"disse Thanos "È...è quello che dicono di me?"  
"Perché stai seduto qui?"disse lei "Si suppone che dovresti giocare.  
Che cosa fai qui?"  
"Sto disegnando."disse lui "Mi piace disegnare."

"Ti andrebbe di giocare?"disse il bambino.  
"Si,certo."disse Thanos.  
Thanos lasciò il quaderno a terra.

Il disegno era quello di una grossa iguana in putrefazione.

FINE FLASHBACK  
Tufir si sedette su una panchina fusa con il muro "Presto,attivate un guerriero."

Da un cerchio sul soffitto della stanza scese un robot che era d'oro e aveva un forma cilindrica allungata.  
Sul cilindro c'erano delle punte e anche molti buchi da cui uscivano delle lame.  
Il robot era collegato ad una sfera di metallo e si muoveva tramite quella.  
Atterrò in una piccola arena circolare nella stanza..  
Thanos diede un pugno al nemico e lo spezzò in due.  
"Perfetto controllo."disse Tufir.  
Degli uomini in tuta aderente nera camminavano per un corridoio.  
Alla loro destra c'erano due rampe di scale,che avevano delle colonne all'inizio e alla fine.  
Le colonne avevano la parte superiore,che poggiava su un arco,che era circolare e aveva dei buchi,la parte inferiore era a cilindro con buchi e decorazioni,poi c'erano altre due circonferenze,una piccola e una grande.  
La più grande toccava terra.  
Dalla colonna partiva una linea curva che percorreva le scale e partiva dalla base e dalla cima.  
I corridoi,le scale e le pareti erano di metallo.  
Thanos scese le scale e vide un uomo con i capelli rossi e la tuta nera con dei simboli dorati sopra.  
"Dankan."disse Thanos.  
"Thanos."disse il fratello "Stavo venendo a salutarti.  
Devo precedervi su Arrakis,stavo partendo ora.  
Non ci vedremo per un po'."  
"Credevo che venissi con noi,perché?"disse Thanos.  
"È un ordine di tuo padre."disse Dankan "Ma dimmi,lavori ancora in quell'obitorio?"  
"Si,mi piace molto."disse Thanos.  
"Non ho mai capito la tua ossessione nel fare a pezzi i corpi di animali morti e di altri tuoi simili."disse Eros.  
"La morte almeno è una fine all'incertezza."disse Thanos "È per questo che la amo."  
"Certi discorsi non li ho mai capiti,ma non importa."disse Eros "Tuo padre vuole parlarti.  
Che la mano di Dio sia sempre con te."  
"E che sia con tutti noi."disse Thanos.  
Il Mentore era su un tetto e osservava il mare,quando giunse Thanos.  
"Padre."disse Thanos.  
"Grazie per essere venuto,Thanos."disse il Mentore "Tufir ha servito la casa per 3 generazioni.  
Giura che tu sia il miglio allievo a cui abbia mai insegnato.  
Mi fai sentire molto orgoglioso."

"Io voglio che tu sia orgoglioso di me."disse Thanos.

"Il mare mi mancherà,ma un uomo ha bisogno di nuove esperienze."disse il Mentore "Esperienze che gli restino dentro arricchendolo.

E gli consentano di crescere.  
Senza cambiamenti qualcosa si addormenta dentro di noi e raramente si sveglia.  
Il dormiente deve svegliarsi."  
Thanos andò a dormire,ma i suoi sogni erano tormentati e lui parlava nel sonno "Arrakis.  
Dune.  
Il pianeta deserto."  
Nella sua mente c'erano le immagini di uno specchio d'acqua leggermente mosso.  
Una goccia cadde nell'acqua.  
Lui sentì una voce nella sua testa "Io ti ucciderò."  
Vide l'immagine di una luna nel cielo  
"La seconda luna."pensò Thanos.  
Un altra goccia cadde sullo specchio d'acqua e una falce ne emerse.  
In una dimensione con una luce simile a quella di un tramonto una donna volante apparve da dietro le nubi.  
Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi,con la riga nel mezzo.  
I capelli erano lisci e lunghissimi.  
La pelle era bianco latte e anche gli occhi che erano senza pupilla.  
Aveva un lunghissimo e largo mantello giallo oro che le copriva spalle,petto,le braccia fino al gomito,lasciava scoperta la pancia,tranne il fianco sinistro,copriva la vita e le gambe,la sinistra fino al ginocchio,la destra fino alla caviglia.  
Il mantello era molto più lungo e largo di lei.  
Sopra di lei c'era un occhio dentro un triangolo che emanava una forte luce bianca.  
Intorno a lei,dalla vita in giù, c'erano delle nuvole.  
"Dimmi delle acque dei tuoi sogni,Thanos."disse la donna.  
La madre di Thanos camminava in un giardino sotto la pioggia con un abito lungo,un cappuccio e pensava "La reverenda madre è venuta per metterlo alla prova.  
Nessun maschio è mai stato sottoposto alla prova dello spirito.  
Questa notte potrei perdere mio figlio."  
Jessica apri le porte e vide la donna che aveva usato la telepatia più le altre vestite in abiti neri e con un cappuccio sulla testa.  
Le due entrarono in una stanza del palazzo e restarono sole.  
"Jessica dovevi partorire solo figlie femmine."disse la reverenda madre "Jessica!"  
"Il Mentore voleva tanto un maschio."disse lei.  
"E tu hai pensato solo al desiderio del Mentore di avere un maschio."disse la strega "I desideri non contano.  
Una femmina degli Atreides avrebbe potuto sposare uno dei Kree e ricomporre l'antica frattura.

Invece potremmo perdere tutte e due le razze adesso."  
"Ho giurato che non avrei mai rimpianto la mia decisione."disse Jessica "Sono pronta a pagare per tutti i miei errori."  
"E anche tuo figlio pagherà insieme a te."disse la donna.  
Thanos si sveglio e senti che al piano di sopra si apriva una porta e così chiuse gli occhi.  
Entrarono Jessica e la reverenda madre.  
"Che essere orribile."disse lei.  
"Reverenda madre..."disse Jessica

"Silenzio!"disse lei "Non è solo l'aspetto,qui c'è qualcosa di marcio nell'aria.  
Comunque cercheremo di salvare il più possibile,ma non farti illusione per il padre.  
Niente."

Jessica la guardo preoccupata "Per padre niente."

"Ha veramente pensato di poter dare alla luce il Kwisatz Haderach?"disse la donna "L'essere supremo dell'universo?  
Come hai potuto osare?!  
La mia più grande discepola e anche la mia più grande delusione.

È sveglio.  
Ci sta ascoltando.

Va bene,preparati giovane Thanos.  
Ti aspetto nelle stanze di tua madre,è un ordine!"  
La donna uscì insieme all'atra.  
Thanos si sedette e pensò " Kwisatz Haderach?

L'essere supremo dell'universo?

Per il padre niente..."  
Poco dopo entrò nelle stanze della madre che gli aprì la porta.  
L'altra donna era seduta e aveva una scatola di pietra in mano.  
"Questa è la reverenda madre Gaio Sene Muain."disse Jessica "È qui per esaminarti.  
La prego."  
"Jessica,sai che devo farlo."disse lei.  
"Si,reverenda madre."disse Jessica.  
"Voglio sapere della conversazione di prima."disse Thanos.  
"Thanos,ascolta la reverenda madre e fa ciò che ti ordina."disse Jessica che uscì.  
"Allora,tu...vieni qui."disse la donna con una voce mostruosa.  
"Sta usando la voce."pensò Thanos che parlò"No."

"È abbastanza forte."pensò lei "Sorprendente.  
Vieni qui!"

Lui si mosse lentamente e si mise in ginocchio.  
La voce della donna tornò normale e lei aprì la scatola che sembrava vuota "Vedi questa?

Metti la mano destra nella scatola."

"Cosa c'è dentro?"disse lui.  
"Molto dolore."disse lei e Thanos si mosse.  
"Fermo!"disse lei con la voce mostruosa "La mia voce uccide solo gli animali."  
Lui mise la mano nella scatola  
"Vorreste dire che il figlio del Mentore è un animale."disse Thanos.  
"Dipende dai punti di vista."disse lei "Gli animali seguono l'istinto,il tuo sarà di togliere la mano dalla scatola.  
Se lo farai,morirai.  
Avvertirai una sensazione strana.  
Adesso la sensazione diventerà bruciore,colore,ancora più calore, ancora più calore..."  
Thanos sorrise pensando "Non c'è nessun pericolo.  
Non devo aver paura.  
La morte e la certezza alla fine dell'incertezza,il pericolo non va respinto,ma incoraggiato e il dolore sopportato."  
"La senti la carne che sfrigola?"disse lei,mentre dalla scatola usciva una luce.  
"Si!"pensò Thanos "La morte è vicina.  
La certezza alla fine dell'incertezza."  
La donna chiuse gli occhi e usò la telepatia sulla mente di Thanos.  
Vide che da bambino aveva preso un coltello ,era andato in una caverna e aveva fatto a pezzi diverse iguane,poi vide un'immagine del suo laboratorio e di persone legate a dei tavoli in verticale.  
Lui prese un coltello e li colpì.  
"La vita è un'epidemia."disse Thanos nella visione.  
"Basta!"urlò lei e la visione finì "Thanos,basta.  
Per il santo imperatore.  
Nessuno ha mai potuto sopportare tanto.  
Guarda la mano."  
Lui la guardò.

"Dolore indotto dalla magia."disse lei "Dovevo osservarti in momenti di crisi."  
"Che sia veramente un dio o qualcosa di simile."pensò la donna "Può darsi,ma lo avremo sotto il nostro controllo.  
In più avverto qualcosa di macabro.

Quella visione era...un ricordo o solo la sua immaginazione?"  
Lei gli mise una mano sulla testa e vide l'immagine della donna bianca "Dimmi delle acque dei tuoi sogni,Thanos."  
"Tu conosci l'acqua della vita?"disse lei "Quella che nasce dalle rocce delle caverne di Arrakis?"  
"Ne ho sentito parlare."disse Thanos.  
"È molto pericolosa."disse lei "Noi la usiamo per espandere la percezione e contattare lo spirito.  
Esiste un posto che ci terrorizza tutte,noi donne.

È stato detto che c'è una profezia per i chitauri,una profezia che parla di un giorno di gloria per i Chitauri di Arrakis.

Viene detto che un messia andrà da loro e li guiderà verso un radioso futuro di pace.  
La profezia è stata riferita in modo diverso dall'originale,ma noi ne conosciamo il vero contenuto.  
Quella che è conosciuta dalla gente comune è una bugia,affinché la profezia sembri positiva.

I chitausi sono una razza fiera di trovare una gloriosa morte in battaglia,abituati alle condizioni più avverse,quindi non gradirebbero tempi di pace.  
È stato detto:un semidio un giorno nascerà.

Il Kwisatz Haderach  
Egli andrà dove noi non possiamo e farà ciò che noi non immaginiamo.  
Cose indicibili e folli.

Il vento della morte spazzerà le lune e i mondi andranno alla deriva in un oceano di sangue.

Molti chitauri hanno tentato di trovarlo."

"Hanno tentato e hanno fallito?"disse Thanos.

"Hanno tentato e sono morti."disse la strega "Jessica!"  
Lei entrò nella stanza pensando "Mio figlio è vivo."  
"Ho riconosciuto in lui i tuoi insegnamenti."disse lei "Ignorate il normale addestramento.

Per la sua salvezza serve la voce."  
Lui si alzò "Ora basta parlare della mia salvezza.

Ditemi di mio padre!  
Vi ho sentito poco fa.  
Parlavate come se fosse morto,beh non lo è!"  
"Thanos!"disse Jessica.  
"Non è morto!"disse Thanos "E non morirà!"  
"Ciò che si poteva fare è stato fatto."disse la reverenda madre.  
"Madre,voglio sapere."disse Thanos.  
Lei non disse niente e le due uscirono.  
Sul pianeta Gedi Primo era sempre notte.  
C'era una gigantesca sfera di metallo con una bocca da cui usciva fumo.  
Si trovava davanti ad un gigantesco palazzo grigio,dalle cui aperture usciva luce verde.  
C'era una torretta davanti a questa sfera e dentro un uomo con le labbra macchiate di rosso che guardava i monitor.  
L'uomo aveva vestiti lunghi e un mantello.

"È con la sola volontà che metto in moto il pensiero."disse lui bevendo un liquido "È con il succo di saffo che i pensieri acquistano rapidità.

Le labbra si macchiano e le macchie sono un segno di riconoscimento.  
È con la sola volontà che metto in moto il pensiero."

Lui salì a bordo di un mezzo volante nero e allungato e volò sopra una strada fatta di scompartimenti con le pareti verdi e senza i tetti.  
Sembrava un'immensa fabbrica,con sbuffi di fumo ovunque.  
Si fermo accanto ad uno di questi scompartimenti e scese delle scale.

C'erano degli uomini con la pelle blu e senza capelli che avevano delle mitragliatrici in mano.

Avevano delle tute nere aderenti.

In una stanza c'era Vil-Tak,seduto su una sedia.

Era un uomo calvo,con la pelle blu chiara,dei segni sul volto e una tuta nera,con delle linee rosse che copriva il corpo.  
Arrivo il robot "Mio sire."  
"Paiter."disse l'essere facendogli segno di avvicinarsi.  
"Gli Atreides lasceranno Caladan presto e ho letto la risposta del Mentore."disse Paiter.  
"E cosa dice?"disse Vil-Tak.  
"Egli ritiene che la Vendicta,una delle regole del codice di Canlil,per lui è ancora viva."disse Paiter"Non vuole ne vedervi,ne parlare con voi."  
"Io avevo fatto un gesto che era di pace."disse Ronan che prese un cilindro dalla mano di Paiter lo gettò in una pozza di materiale nere che ribolliva"Il codice di Canlil È STATO RISPETTATO!"  
L'arma era interamente di metallo e aveva un manico che era un'asta di metallo con una punta.  
La parte davanti del martello era rettangolare,la parte dietro aveva una punta.  
"Il codice è stato rispettato!"disse Ronan "Mandatemi Reapers e Kasius."  
Una guardia cliccò un pulsante rosso sulle pareti e i due si presentarono.

Reapers era un Kree calvo,massiccio,muscoloso,con una placca di metallo che dal retro della testa passava sulle guance e si univa al mento,poi alla base del collo c'era una tuta aderente nera,con due placche di metallo che passavano sopra le spalle,una placca verticale al centro della pancia e altre orizzontali.

Le braccia erano scoperte fino a metà avambracci che avevano una placca di metallo e dei guanti.

I pantaloni erano neri e stivali neri.

Era un Kree magro,calvo,con la pelle celeste e un blu più scuro intorno agli occhi,che avevano le palpebre nere e il blu andava anche alla fronte proprio sopra gli occhi,indossava un lungo cappotto nero,intagliato di simboli,senza maniche,mentre le braccia erano coperte da una tuta aderente nera.

"Secondo le istruzioni ricevute,ho informato i due cacciatori del mio progetto."disse Paiter.  
"Il mio progetto!"disse Vil-Tak.  
"Il progetto per distruggere gli Atreides."disse Paiter che si avvicinò ai due "Kasius.

Reapers.  
Dovete essere prudenti.  
Nessuno dovrà sapere dell'aiuto che l'imperatore darà a Vil-Tak.  
Tutti i sistemi si rivolterebbero contro di noi e contro l'imperatore."  
Fu portato un ragazzo con una cucitura sul petto e una serratura.

Reapers prese un cilindro con dentro un insetto,pigiò una pressa e schiacciò l'insetto,poi bevve il liquido con la cannuccia e gettò la confezione nel gorgoglio nero.  
"Io riavrò Arrakis tutta per me!"disse Vil-Tak"Colui che ha il controllo della spezia,ha il controllo dell'universo e quello che Paiter non vi ha detto è che noi abbiamo il controllo di una persona molto vicina,molto vicina al Mentore.  
Questa persona,questo traditore,sarà per noi più prezioso di dieci legioni di guerrieri!"  
"E chi è questo traditore?"disse Kasius.  
"Non vi dirò chi è ne quando attaccheremo."disse Vil-Tak "Comunque il Mentore morirà davanti a questi miei occhi E LO SAPRÀ,LO SAPRÀ...CHE SARÒ IO,IL BARONE SOLDATO VIL-TAK,AD IMPOSSESSARMI DEL SUO REGNO!"

Il Kree si alzò,tolse la serratura dal ragazzo ed iniziò a berne il sangue.  
Thanos,il Mentore e Jessica stavano andando verso una porta di metallo bianco,circondata da una parte gialla e dal resto blu con linee gialle.  
C'era una parata che li attendeva.  
Loro si girarono e guardarono gli uomini.  
Sopra di loro c'era una grande astronave.  
Aveva la parte centrale che,aveva la parte inferiore,simile ad una piramide rovesciata,me senza punta e lo stesso quella superiore,poi c'erano delle punte che partivano dai lati ed erano molto lunghe.

Loro salirono a bordo e si sedettero su tre poltrone.  
L'oggetto iniziò a voltare e presto si trovò nello spazio.  
Dal pianeta partivano molte altre astronavi che entravano in un gigantesco cilindro orizzontale le cui due metà erano tenute insieme da una struttura interna.  
Le navette entrarono da una immensa porta dorata rettangolare.  
"Tra poco i navigatori annulleranno lo spazio."disse il Mentore.  
Nell'astronave c'era un'immensa città che sembrava fatta da circuiti meccanici,compresi i grattacieli neri che erano tutti fusi l'uno con l'altro e formavano una sola lunga strada.  
L'essere che aveva parlato con l'imperatore volò verso un sarcofago di cristallo che emanava luce bianca.  
Nel sarcofago c'erano dei punti luminosi di energia bianca pallida, che emettevano dei cerchi arancioni di energia.  
L'essere lanciò un raggio dalla bocca facendo apparire il pianeta Caladan e poi ne lanciò un altro facendo apparire Arrakis.  
L'astronave apparve davanti al pianeta desertico.  
In un luogo buio un strega benegesserit alzava la mano destra e apriva il pugno.  
La strega aveva gli occhi blu elettrico,quasi lucenti "Ecco.  
La profezia dei Chitauri.  
Qualcuno verrà presto.  
Una voce verrà da un altro mondo.  
Porterà la guerra maledetta che infiammerà l'intero universo e getterà tutti nella tenebra eterna."  
Le astronavi atterrarono in una valle rocciosa circondata da altissime montagne e da dossi appuntiti a valle.  
C'era una città che era al centro della valle.  
I tre scesero dalla navetta e c'era un'altra parata ad attenderli.  
La città era circondata da delle mura alte in cemento.  
VOCE NARRANTE DELLA FIGLIA DELL'IMPERATORE  
"La casa Ateride prese il controllo di Arrakis al sessantatreesimo giorno standard dell'anno 10191.  
Si sapeva che i Kree,precedenti tiranni di Arrakis,avrebbero lasciato dietro di loro molti guerrieri suicidi.  
Si raddoppiò la sorveglianza."  
Il Mentore entrò dentro una casa dalle pareti di metallo e abbraccio Dankan "Dankan.  
Che cos'hai scoperto sui Chitauri?"  
"Mio sire,le conclusioni sono queste:sono loro gli alleati che cerchiamo."disse Dakan "È gente forte,fiera.

Hanno un atteggiamento tribale e non concedono la loro amicizia tanto facilmente.  
Come sapete,l'impero non è mai riuscito a fare un censimento dei Chitauri.  
E tutti credono siano pochissimi e che vivano vagando nel deserto.  
Io ho il sospetto che su questo mondo sia celato un'incredibile segreto.

Sai che i Kree sono stati in guerra per mille anni con un pianeta esterno all'impero,ciò significa che non ci siamo solo noi.  
Io credo che i Chitauri esistano al di fuori di questo pianeta e in numero elevato.  
Assai elevato.  
E che siano loro a controllare Arrakis."  
I soldati si sparpagliarono per i sotterranei della città,dove misero le macchine che producevano acqua.  
Una voce parlava all'alto parlante "Ogni singolo soldato sarà responsabile della conservazione dell'acqua.  
La nostra sopravvivenza come esercito operante dipende solo dalla scrupolosa osservazione delle regole per conservare l'acqua.  
Ricordate:l'acqua è vita."  
Tre soldati erano seduti davanti ad un tavolo con un macchinario verticale e con delle tastiere.  
Dal muro si attivò uno scudo di energia che copri l'intera città.  
Lo scudo era rettangolare.  
Una porta si aprì dal basso verso l'alto e arrivarono Thanos e il Mentore.  
C'era un corridoio che aveva dei soldati e delle scale che conducevano ad una miniera.  
Davanti alle scale c'erano due Chitauri.  
Avevano un casco che copriva il viso.  
Il casco era di colore nero,molto aderente al viso,quasi una maschera e un elmo.  
Dalle tempie partivano delle placche d'oro che giravano intorno alla testa,restando attaccate e,sulla parte finale della testa,andavano in alto.  
C'erano degli spazi per gli occhi e poi c'era una placca che copriva il volto,inciso con linee irregolari.  
Dalle tempie partivano due placche di metallo che coprivano i lati del collo ed erano formate da tante piccole placche orizzontali ed erano attaccate alla base del collo.  
La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca nera,mentre la destra era scoperta ,ma aveva una placca d'oro che ne copriva la parte bassa.  
La pelle era bianca pallida ed era scoperta sui bicipiti e sulla spalla,poi c'erano diverse placche d'oro fuse con l'avambraccio,che lasciavano scoperte delle parti di pelle,poi c'era la mano che aveva due pollici,il palmo e il dorso coperto da una placca d'orata che passava tra i due pollici.  
La mano sinistra aveva una pistola fusa con l'avambraccio.  
La pistola aveva una parte centrale azzurra,con la punta grigia e circondata da placche d'oro.  
Il petto era scoperto,nella parte centrale,ma i lati erano coperti da placche d'oro che coprivano la pancia intervallate da placche nere,  
All'altezza della vita avevano un gonnellino di metallo fatto da due placche.  
La gamba destra aveva una placca di metallo fusa con la pelle,mentre l'altra no.  
Sotto le ginocchia c'erano gli stivali d'oro che lasciavano scoperti i piedi.  
L'altro aveva nelle mani un'asta d'oro con delle punte in cima.  
I due si avvicinarono.  
"E così voi siete uno dei chitauri."disse il Mentore.  
"Si."disse l'essere con una voce disumana.  
"I nostri servizi segreti ci informano di una grande presenza di Kree."disse il Mentore.  
"L'operazione per rimuoverli continua."disse il chitauro.  
"Questo è mio figlio,Thanos."disse il Mentore "Siamo nelle vostre mani.  
Le tute che avete dato ai miei uomini per sopravvivere nel deserto sono state un dono apprezzato.  
Volete spiegarci il loro funzionamento?"  
"Si tratta di armature di nostra fabbricazione."disse lui "Io ne in dosso una ora.  
Si tratta di un sistema sofisticato che non fa sentire la fatica.  
Il sale viene eliminato.  
La respirazione e il movimento attivano il meccanismo.  
L'acqua recuperata dal corpo,circola in tasche di raccolta dalle quali voi potrete berla usando un tubicino dentro la maschera.  
Si può restare in vita per settimane."  
"Molte grazie."disse il Mentore.  
Il chitauro vide il resoconto che Thanos aveva fatto sulla corazza.  
"Voi avete già indossato una delle nostre armature?"disse il chitauro.  
"No."disse Thanos.  
"Ma l'avete descritta come l'ho fatto io."disse l'essere.  
"Ho usato la logica."disse Thanos.  
"La profezia dice:conoscerà i nostri costumi come se fosse uno di noi."pensò il chitauro.  
Il chitauro,Garni,il Mentore e Thanos erano in una navetta quadrata di colore oro e superarono lo scudo e anche le montagne arrivando in pieno deserto.  
"Ho chiesto al sovrintendente di concentrare laggiù il raccolto di oggi."disse il Chitauro "Oltre il muro scudo."  
"Vedremo qualche verme?"disse Thanos.  
"Dove ci sono miniere di spezia ci sono sempre i serpenti."disse l'essere  
"Perché vengono qui?"disse Thanos.  
"Per difendere le miniere di spezia."disse il chitauro "Le vibrazioni li attraggono."  
"O è davvero un chitauro o sta dalla loro parte."pensò Thanos "Ci sta studiando e nasconde qualcosa."  
"Qual'è il rapporto tra i vermi e la spezia?"disse Thanos.  
"Come ho detto,difendono le miniere di spezia,ma sul loro rapporto...non ne ho idea."disse l'essere.  
Ecco quella nube di polvere nera è la mietitrice."  
Nella sabbia videro che c'era qualcosa che si muoveva.  
"È un verme?"disse il Metore.  
"Si,è molto grosso."disse il chitauro "Lei ha degli occhi acuti."  
Il chitauro prese un cilindro di metallo "Chiamo mietitrice nove,segno di verme."  
L'astronave atterrò accanto alla macchina mietitrice,che aveva una base piatta e due cupole sopra,una più grande posteriore,una più piccola anteriore.  
Aveva delle zampe ai lati e un camino per il fumo. "Ora che succede?"disse il Mentore.  
"Arriverà l'ala trasporto e li porterà via."disse il chitauro "Sarà interessante."  
"Non c'è traccia dell'ala."disse la voce alla radio "Non risponde nessuno."  
"Maledizione."disse il Mentore che prese un altro cilindro di metallo "I Kree.  
Ordino a tutti di abbandonare e di salire sulla mia nave."  
"Di chi è quest'ordine?"disse l'uomo.  
"Del Mentore Atreides."disse lui.  
"Si,sire."disse la voce e gli operai iniziarono ad uscire.  
La navetta si sollevò in aria e il verme aprì a bocca a tre mascelle e inghiottì la macchina.  
"Che mostro enorme."disse Garni.  
"Qualcuno pagherà per tutto questo."disse il Mentore.  
Yui accompagnava Sui-San e il duo incontro dei soldati in una grande sala.  
"Mia signora."disse un soldato femmina "La gente del luogo,le ancelle e i servi aspettano che lei li scelga."  
Davanti a loro c'erano decine di ancelle con abiti lunghi e poveri,di colore blu e verde. "Scusatemi."disse Yui "I kree potrebbero averli contaminati."  
Yui prese un oggetto simile ad una pistola che emetteva un fascio di luce gialla.  
"Parlate dei kree,come se nutriste un grande odio per loro."disse Sui-San.  
"Mia moglie è stata..."disse lui "L'hanno…  
Scusate ma non me la sento di parlare."  
"Perdonatemi."disse lei che pensò "Devono avergli ucciso la moglie.  
Sta nascondendo qualcosa."  
Tra le ancelle c'era un chitauro femmina che aveva la stessa corazza degli altri,ma aveva anche una placca sul seno e pensava "La madre benegesserit.  
Come nella leggenda.  
Dov'è tuo figlio?  
Devo metterti in guardia,sei in grave pericolo."  
Thanos era nella sua stanza e aveva messo su una scrivania una scatola rettangolare con dei pezzi di spezia arancione dentro.  
Passo su quei pezzi un oggetto cilindrico che parlò "Commestibile."  
Lui prese un pezzo e lo mangiò pensando "Spezia.  
Che effetto mi sta facendo?"  
Lui ebbe delle visioni.  
Vide lo spazio,poi apparve il volto della donna che lo aveva torturato e che rideva,mentre c'era del fuoco che veniva dal lato destro dell'immagine.

Una goccia d'acqua cadde in una pozza.  
Vide la seconda luna.  
Sopra uno specchio d'acqua apparve una mano."  
Da un mobile uscì una siringa volante.  
"Un cercatore assassino."pensò Thanos "Non mi può colpire se non mi muovo.  
È troppo buio qui perché mi veda chiaramente.  
Devo cercare di afferrarlo.  
Il campo gravitazionale,potrebbe farmelo sgusciare via dalle mani al primo contatto.  
Devo afferrarlo saldamente.  
Chi lo manovra?  
Qualcuno nel palazzo?"  
La siringa si voltò verso di lui.  
"Potrei chiamare aiuto,ma lui ucciderebbe chiunque aprisse la porta."pensò Thanos "Devo restare immobile.  
La siringa stava tornando indietro,ma qualcuno aprì la porta.  
La siringa volò verso Thanos che la afferrò e la schiaccio contro la parete.

La persona che aveva aperto la porta era il Chitauro femmina "Mi avrebbe uccisa?"

"No."disse Thanos "Ero il suo bersaglio.

È sensibile al movimento.  
Tu chi sei?"  
"Io sono la governante del palazzo."disse lei "Devo purificare lo spazio tra noi.  
Tu mi hai salvato al vita e noi chitauri paghiamo i debiti.  
A noi è noto che c'è un attacco imminente.  
Da parte di chi non lo sappiamo,ma sappiamo che c'è."  
Lei andò via.  
"Un attacco."pensò Thanos.

Dei soldati trovarono un kree morto con delle siringhe volanti a terra,nelle grotte sotto la città.  
Thanos camminava per i sotterranei.  
Yui camminava per delle catacombe e scese ancora.  
Trovò un'ancella a terra agonizzante e la soccorse "Che è successo?"  
La donna morì e Yui vide che c'era una figura in piedi.  
Tentò di prendere una pistola,ma la figura lanciò un ago da un cilindro e lo colpì al petto.

Lui riuscì a toglierla,ma si appoggiò ad una parete e cadde a terra.

Thanos uscì dall'oscurità sotto gli occhi increduli del dottore.  
"Thanos."disse Yui che pensò "Si è reso conto che l'ho sentito parlare con il barone.  
Ha sabotato i generatori del palazzo.  
Siamo completamente indifesi."

L'astronave del barone era nell'atmosfera.  
Una voce disse :"Scudo del palazzo disattivato."  
"Ho distrutto i generatori dello scudo."disse lui "Ho portato la casa Atreides alla rovina."  
"Perché?"disse Yui "Per il potere?

Non è così che lo otterrai."

"Non ho mai mirato al potere."disse Thanos "Ho un piano e l'alleanza con i Kree ne fa parte.

Tu sei praticamente come morto,ma ti troverai vicino al barone prima di morire.

Sarai legato e narcotizzato,ma potrai ancora assalirlo.

Potrai ancora assalirlo.  
Quando vedrai il barone avrai un dente che contiene gas velenoso.

Lui ti verrà vicino,sicuro che tu sia indifeso.

Una pressione sul dente e poi soffiategli in faccia.  
"Non è giusto."disse Yui "Per avere la possibilità di uccidere il barone tu sei disposto a sacrificare un numero enorme di vite,inclusa la tua famiglia.

No,non è possibile."

"È un prezzo accettabile."disse Thanos "La vita è una malattia che dilaga sui pianeti e li consuma."  
"Rifiuto."disse Yui.

"No,non devi."disse Thanos "Perché io in cambio salverò la vita della donna che ami,Jessica."  
Thanos prese una pinza,gli tolse un dente e ne mise uno fisso "Per Jessica.

Quando vedrai il barone ricordati del dente.

Il dente.

Il dente."

Dalla nave del barone partirono tante navi più piccole che avevano una base piatta,una forma allungata ed un tetto a cupola,in più avevano due punte sottili ai lati dirette verso l'alto.  
Le astronavi iniziarono a bombardare le mura, distrussero i mezzi dei nemici che erano ancora a terra.  
Le astronavi atterrarono e scesero degli esseri orribili.  
Avevano un elmetto nero che copriva anche i lati dalla testa e aveva delle punte in basso.  
I loro occhi erano da rettili,il naso era assente,avevano quattro punte sul viso che uscivano dagli zigomi e dalle guance.  
La bocca era scavata dentro la mascella.  
La loro pelle era nera e avevano una corazza aderente nera e rossa.

Garni era a capo dell'altro esercito e aveva un fucile in mano "LUNGA VITA AL MENTORE!"  
I due eserciti iniziarono ad affrontarsi a colpi di pistola o corpo a corpo,ma le creature sopraffacevano facilmente i nemici.  
Paiter era nelle stanze del palazzo e camminava avanti e indietro,mentre Yui era disteso su un letto.  
Jessica era a terra e era imbavagliata.  
Il barone era arrivato nella stanza "La droga era ben dosata.  
Tuo figlio è stato davvero prezioso per noi.  
Che peccato che tu debba rimanere imbavagliata,ma non possiamo permetterci di essere sopraffatti dalla tua voce da strega,non è così?"  
"Mentore,dove sei?"pensò Jessica "Sei già tornato a casa?  
Com'è stato facile sconfiggerci."  
"Addio,Jessica e addio anche al tuo caro figliolo."disse il barone "Ti voglio sputare in faccia,per una volta.

Solo un piccolo sputo in faccia."

Il barone le sputò in faccia poi uscì dalla stanza con Paiter.

"Ma Thanos non era nostro alleato?"disse Paiter.

"Si,certo."disse il barone "Ma tu ti fideresti di uno che è disposto a tradire la sua famiglia e a far sterminare la gente del suo popolo?

E poi sai come stanno le cose.

Ci hanno ordinato di ucciderli.  
E allora uccideteli."

Kasius aveva tappato il naso e la bocca a Yui che soffocava,poi tolse le mani e pensò "Vorrei tanto che questo fosse Thanos."  
Paiter si mise disteso accanto a Jessica con un coltello nella mano sinistra "Io conoscevo la mogie di Yui.  
Sono stato io ad aver fatto si che sua moglie fosse catturata.

Pensavo di divertirmi con te,ma è meglio che tu muoia nelle viscere di un verme."  
Altre astronavi bombardavano gli edifici.

Una delle creature fu colpita al petto,poi un altro si liberò facilmente di altri due.

Arrivò una delle creature "Quali sono gli ordini?"  
"Portateli nel deserto."disse Paiter "I vermi distruggeranno ogni prova.

I corpi non dovrà mai essere ritrovati."

Dancan colpì uno degli esseri con una pistola,poi attivò lo scudo e si gettò sui nemici,ma un proiettile colpì lo scudo,rallentò e lo colpì alla testa uccidendolo.  
Thanos era legato davanti al barone.

"Adesso vorresti raggiungere tua madre,è così traditore?"disse il barone "Vuoi andare da lei?

Vai da lei."

Thanos sorrise.

Paiter guardò il prone con sorpresa.

"Portatelo via."disse il barone sorridendo.

Reaper era su un ponte e si faceva portare i prigionieri lanciandoli di sotto,poi urlò di felicità quando furono finiti.  
Thanos e Jessica furono portati dentro una delle astronavi e distesi dietro i piloti.

Jessica vide che sotto le gambe dei piloti c'erano delle tute distillanti dentro delle sacche nere e un martellatore,un oggetto nero allungato che produceva delle vibrazioni e pensò"Ci ha lasciato delle tute distillanti."

Una delle creature iniziò a toccare le gambe di Jessica.

"Non toccare mia madre."disse lui e la sua voce rimbombò.

"Sta usando la voce."pensò Jessica

"Devi toglierle quel bavaglio."disse Thanos.  
"Bravo,Thanos."pensò la madre,mentre l'essere le tolse il bavaglio.  
"Uccidilo."disse la madre e l'essere pugnalò il pilota che morì.  
Thanos lo afferrò e gli spezzò la spina dorsale piegandolo in due,poi prese i comandi,ma l'astronave urtò contro una parete e fu leggermente danneggiata.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Jessica che arrivò ai posti di comando.

La città atreides era in fiamme.  
Il barone era davanti ad una finestra e rideva osservando le esplosioni.  
Paiter era accanto a Yui che era disteso su un tavolo rettangolare.  
Il barone si avvicinò "Il Mentore è finalmente morto,ma non aveva con se l'anello con il sigillo ducale.

Scommetto che lo aveva affidato a te."

Il barone iniziò a controllargli le tasche dell'uniforme e le mani "Io devo avere quell'anello."

"L'anello!"disse Paiter dando un pugno ad un tavolo "L'anello non l'aveva quando lo hanno portato qui,mio barone."

"Hai ucciso il mentore troppo presto,brutto stupido!"disse il barone irato.  
"Che cosa mi aveva detto Thanos?"pensò Yui che parlò "Jessica sarà salva."

"Il dente."disse Yui.  
"Sta rinvenendo barone."disse Paiter.  
"Dov'è l'anello?"disse il barone "Eh?

Non te lo ricordi?"  
"Devo aspettare,devi venire più vicino."pensò Yui che parlò "La mia vita per Jessica."  
"Sta piangendo."disse il barone che gli mise una mano sul volto "STA PIANGENDO!  
Che cosa significa,Paiter?"  
Paiter si avvicinò,mentre l'altro si allontanò preoccupato.  
Yui,essendo drogato,non vide bene e scambio il mentat per il barone pensando "Vieni più vicino,barone.  
Yui fece pressione sul dente e fece uscire del vapore dalle bocca.  
Paiter cadde a terra morto e il barone si spaventò.

"Jessica io e il mentore lasciamo questo mondo nella speranza che tu ti possa salvare..."pensò Yui.

"Leto è morto."disse lei che iniziò a piangere "Oh mio Dio è morto!"  
"Lo so."disse Thanos impassibile.  
Il barone si sedette su degli scalini e iniziò a parlare da solo "Sono vivo?"  
"Sono vivo?"disse il barone  
"Si,siete vivo,mio barone."disse l'essere.  
Il barone si alzò ridendo "Sono vivo,eh?"  
L'altro annuì.  
"Sono vivo."disse il barone"SONO VIVO!  
SONO VIVO!  
SONO VIVO!

SONO VIVO!"  
Vil-Tak iniziò a ridere istericamente.  
Thanos pilotava l'astronave,mentre la madre era in un angolo.  
"Non posso neanche guardarti."disse Jessica.  
"L'imperatore ha ordinato la nostra morte."disse Thanos "Alleandomi con i nostri nemici,sono sopravvissuto all'attacco poi ,come previsto, loro mi hanno tradito e sono sopravvissuto ancora.

Ora abbiamo un'altra occasione.

Non piangere per i morti.  
La morte va accolta."

L'astronave proseguì.  
"Non riesco a tenermi in quota."disse Thanos "Non riusciremo mai raggiungere le rocce.

Forse quella piccola laggiù."

"Dove ci troviamo secondo te?"disse la madre.

"Nella regione del polo sud."disse Thanos "Nella zona proibita.

Tieniti forte."

Lui atterrò sulla sabbia e l'astronave lasciò una scia.  
"Svelta!"disse Thanos e i due si alzarono prendendo le sacche.

Thano arrivò all'entrata del mezzo "L'impatto potrebbe attirare un verme."  
I due andarono tra delle rocce e la madre si mise in un angolo a piangere,mentre Thanos si sedette sulla sabbia e la guardò.  
"Dove sono i miei sentimenti?"pensò Thanos guardando le due lune "Non provo niente per nessuno.  
La seconda luna."  
Thanos ebbe una visione.

Vide l'imperatore parlare con la gilda.

"Thanos."disse l'essere nel contenitore "Vogliamo che venga ucciso."

"Ma perché mi vogliono uccidere?"pensò Thanos che vide le dune del deserto con una fiamma trasparente "Ha qualcosa a che fare con la spezia.

Ma che cosa?"  
Vide il barone che affondava le dita della mano sinistra in un buco sul volto del cadavere di Yui producendo una marea di fumo.

"COLUI CHE HA IL CONTROLLO DELLA SPEZIA,HA IL CONTROLLO DELL'UNIVERSO!"disse il barone.

"IO TI UCCIDERÒ!"urlò Kasius fuggendo su un'astronave.

"C'è il mio futuro il questa luna."pensò Thanos che vide la luna e lo spazio come in uno specchio d'acqua e poi al posto della luna apparve il volto di sua madre,poi vide le dune del deserto con una mano viola che si apriva e una bandiera nera.

"Mi chiameranno il signore oscuro."pensò Thanos che guardò la sua mano e poi si rivolse alla madre "Ascoltami.  
Ascolta."

La madre si voltò verso di lui.

"Fin da quando ero piccolo avevi nutrito paura e curiosità riguardo quei disegni che facevo."disse Thanos "Mi chiedevi quale fosse il loro significato.

Tu volevi conoscere i miei sogni.  
Bene,io ne ho fatto uno ad occhi aperti.  
Lo sai perché?  
La spezia è dappertutto qui."  
"Calmati adesso."disse Jessica.  
"È come la droga della veridica."disse Thanos "È un veleno.  
Tu lo sapevi che la spezia mi avrebbe cambiato.  
Adesso vedo,adesso riesco a vedere.

So il significato della profezia dei chitauri.  
Una nuova era sta per cominciare,un'era di potere e di forza."  
"Allora è lui."pensò lei "Ho cercato in tutti i modi di spingerlo verso la luce,ma non c'è stato niente da fare."  
"Come dice la leggenda,tu porterai mia figlia ne tuo ventre."disse Thanos.

"Sa tutto."pensò lei che parlò "Ascolta,il fatto che qualcuno abbia il dono della preveggenza,non significa che tu debba per forza farla avverare.

Ci sono diversi futuri possibili.

Puoi..."

"No,deve avverarsi."disse Thanos.  
"Ma per che cosa lo fai?"disse Jessica "Per cosa stai combattendo?  
Quale grande causa ti spinge a fare questo?"  
Thanos guardò la luna "MORTE!"

Thanos iniziò a pensare "Morte,tu prometto che un giorno il dormiente si sveglierà e allora tutti dovranno avere paura.  
Non mi fermerò,finché non avrò distrutto l'imperatore e il barone."  
"Morte."disse Thanos guardando la madre che piangeva ed era sconvolta.  
Reaper aveva davanti a se uno dei chitauri che veniva tenuto fermo da due delle guardia mostruose.

L'essere era gravemente ferito.

"Ora portatelo nel suo deserto."disse Reaper "A morire."

Reaper entrò dentro una struttura e guardò dal buco di una porta blindata e vide Tufir che sembrava come morto e rise istericamente.

Thanos guardava una mappa della zona.

La madre aveva indossato una delle corazza per i chitauri.

"Dobbiamo arrivare a quella parete di roccia."disse Thanos "È giunto il tempo in cui tutti si rivolteranno contro di noi per toglierci la vita."  
I due si avvicinarono alle ultime rocce della loro zona.

Un lampo giallo illuminò il cielo e i due videro delle alture rocciose oltre la sabbia.

"È più lontano di quanto credessi."disse Thanos "Arriverà di sicuro un verme.

Piazzerò questo martellatore.

Servirà a sviarli.  
Lui piantò nel terreno un paletto di metallo nero che iniziò a fare dei boati.  
"Se camminiamo senza una cadenza precisa,non attireremo i vermi."disse lui "Andranno verso il martellatore."  
I due iniziarono a camminare e la testa del verme uscì dalla sabbia e aprì le tre parti della bocca.  
"Vieni!"urlo lui e i due iniziarono a correre.  
Arrivarono alla parete di roccia,lui la prese in braccio e spiccò un salto di decine di metri,afferrò la roccia e i due si ripararono in una cavità.  
Il verme uscì dalla sabbia e ruggì dando colpi al muro.

"Spezia!"disse Thanos "Lo senti l'odore?"

"Si!"disse la madre.  
Un parte della caverna crollò nella parte interna delle mura e Thanos cadde di sotto.  
Rotolò diverse volte sulle rocce danneggiandole,poi cadde nel vuoto per diversi metri,sbatté diverse volte contro le rocce,frantumandole a arrivò a terra.  
Un masso cadde e lui rotolò via.  
Fu attivato un altro martellatore e il verme andò via.  
"Un altro martellatore."pensò Thanos che iniziò a risalire.  
"Ma che è successo?"disse Jessica"Perché se n'è andato?"  
"Qualcuno ha azionato un altro martellatore."disse Thanos "Non siamo soli."  
I due trovarono una grotta e camminarono.  
"Sono gradini artificiali."disse Jessica che guardò i gradini.  
I due girarono un angolo e trovarono decine di chitauri che li fissavano.  
"Che strano."pensò Jessica "Non li ho sentiti avvicinarsi

"Forse sono coloro di cui ci ha parlato la donna a palazzo."disse uno dei chitauri "Io prendo quello molto grande con me.  
Troverà rifugio presso la mia tribù."

Appena lui provò ad avvicinarsi la madre di Thanos lo prese alla gola ,gli si mise alle spalle mettendogli il braccio destro intorno alla gola,mentre Thanos colpi il suolo con il piede, provocando una grande crepa sul terreno,che fece sobbalzare la zona.

Jessica lo guardò molto perplessa e pensò "Che sta succedendo?"  
"FERMI!"urlò il chitauro agli altri che avevano già preso le pistole fuse con il braccio "State indietro.  
Questa donna è molto forte.  
Dei onnipotenti.  
Se può far questo a me,che del gruppo sono il più forte,allora vali dieci volte il tuo peso in acqua.  
Come capo del mio popolo io mi impegno con voi.  
Guidateci in guerra e troverete rifugio presso di noi."  
"Sia."disse lei che lo lasciò "Avete la mia parola.  
La parola di una benegesserit."  
"Così dice la leggenda."disse uno di loro.

"Tu sei forte."disse il capo dei chitauri "Sarai conosciuto tra noi come Usul,che significa forte come la base del pilastro.

Ora scegli tu il nome con il quale sarai sconosciuto da tutti."

"Il signore oscuro."disse Thanos.

"Sia."disse il capo dei chitauri "E tua madre sarà per noi una sacerdotessa."  
Loro li seguirono in altre caverne dove c'erano altri chitauri.  
"Il sogno diventa realtà."pensò Thanos.  
I due entrarono in grotte più profonde che avevano pareti lisce e di metallo.  
Entrarono in una stanza che aveva una lunghissima galleria con dei mezzi volanti a terra.

I mezzi avevano una forma allungata.

La parte davanti aveva due piccole punte,da essa andava all'indietro una protuberanza di metallo che aveva sulla punta un'apertura.  
Sui lati c'era un bordo che aveva una punta iniziale e poi si abbassava e i propulsori erano sulla parte posteriore  
Le astronavi avevano diverse parti d'oro.  
"Mezzi da guerra."disse Jessica.  
"Migliaia di mezzi."pensò Thanos che parlò "Un tesoro."  
"Molto più di un tesoro."disse il capo dei chitauri "Abbiamo milioni di questi depositi e solo pochi di noi li conoscono tutti.  
E quando ne avremo a sufficienza,allora cambieremo la faccia di questo mondo."  
"Capisco."disse Thanos.

"Ora ti chiedo di venire con me da solo."disse il chitauro "C'è una cosa che devi vedere."

Thanos guardò la madre e poi parlò "Va bene."

I due andarono.

"Dove andiamo?"disse Thanos.

"Ora ti spiego,Thanos secondo."disse il chitauro "Mentre le forze di questo piccolo impero si scontrano tra di loro,c'è un'entità divina sullo sfondo che attentamente manipola gli eventi.

Oltre le forze conosciute,un antico essere che viene chiamato con il nome di dio Thanos fa le sue mosse in silenzio.

Egli ci ha inviato qui in attesa che la tua anima venisse incarnata da lui.

Tu hai due padri,Thanos.

Riconoscerei quell'aspetto ovunque."

Arrivarono in una grossa stanza di roccia.

Tempo dopo Thanos e sua madre furono lasciati soli.  
"Dimmi delle acque dei tuoi sogni,Thanos."disse Jessica.  
"Dimmi delle acque dei tuoi sogni,Thanos."pensò lui che rimase stupito.  
Il barone era in una stanza dalle pareti di metallo nero,davanti ad un oggetto cilindrico che aveva un'apertura al centro ed era pieno di vapore che usciva dal suolo.

Il Kree rideva istericamente.  
Reaper camminava per i corridoi.  
Sul lato destro c'erano dei mostri a fare da guardia,dall'altro c'era una mucca aliena che era morta ed era appesa a testa in giù da quattro catene.  
Reaper prese la lingua della mucca e iniziò a mangiarla,poi entrò dentro la stanza dove c'era Ronan.  
"REAPER!"disse il barone "REAPER!  
Siamo immersi fino alle ginocchia nel sangue atreides!

Li abbiamo squartati!  
Li abbiamo squartati!"

Il barone le si avvicinò "Reaper,ti affido il comando di Arrakis,ci puoi fare quello che vuoi,come ti avevo promesso.  
Voglio che li spremi,che li spremi,che li spremi!  
PORTAMI LA SPEZIA!  
Schiacciali,costringili alla più assoluta sottomissione.  
Non avere la più misera ombra di pietà e misericordia.  
Non ti fermare mai.  
VAI!

VAI!  
NON AVERE PIETÀ!"  
"Si,barone."disse lui ridendo ed uscendo.

Il barone guardò il cilindro da cui usci Kasius con solo degli sleep addosso.

"Kasius."disse il barone "E quando avremo ridotto questa gente in polvere,allora manderò te,Kasius.

Adorato Kasius."

I chitauri camminarono nel deserto e giunsero in un luogo fatto di pareti di pietra dove alcuni di loro portavano al reverenda madre dagli occhi blu,che era sul lettino.

"Jessica,la nostra reverenda madre è stanca."disse il chitauro "È tanto che ti chiamava attraverso il tempo e lo spazio affinché tu venissi e lei potesse riposare."

Un sacerdote chiatauri venne con un'anfora "Se tu sei la reverenda madre eterna,sarà solo quest'acqua a giudicarlo.

Tu sperimenterai la morte fisica per delle ore e poi resusciterai."

Jessica bevette l'acqua blu e pensò "L'acqua della vita."

Jessica urlò e l'altra donna mori.

Ore dopo la madre di Thanos riaprì gli occhi.

"Il suo cuore batte di nuovo."disse il sacerdote chitauri.

"Dovrò farlo anch'io un giorno."pensò Thanos.

VOCE NARRANTE DELLA FIGLIA DELL'IMPERATORE

"Secondo la tradizione delle benegesserit,la vecchia reverenda madre rinunciava alla vita,nel momento in cui passava la conoscenza.

Jessica aveva superato con successo la prova della velenosa acqua della vita."

"Tutti quelli che hanno tentato sono morti."pensò Thanos "Sono dunque io il prescelto."

Thanos pensò alle parole del padre "Il dormiente deve svegliarsi."

Sul pianeta Kree un idrante stava spazzando pezzi interi di pelle dal pavimento.

Il barone e Kasius scendevano una scala di metallo,tra pareti verdi con tubi verticali e fumo che usciva dalle grate.

Kasius aveva una statola con dentro un gatto collegato a dei fili.

"Kasius,anche se sta invecchiando,Tufir è uno dei migliori computer umani dell'universo."disse il barone "Ed è mio,Kasius.

È tutto mio.

Zitto ora."

"Va bene."disse Kasius.

I due entrarono in una stanza verde dove Tufir era stato legato ad una sedia,aveva il petto scoperto e un cerchio nero al centro del petto.

"Oh,Tufir."disse lui "Vedo che ti hanno già installato la cardiovalvola.

Non te la prendere,qui ne ricevono tutti una.

Ma non è per questo che siamo qui.

Ti abbiamo portato un gattino,Tufir.

Dovrai averne cura sei vuoi continuare a vivere.

Nel tuo corpo è stato iniettato un potente veleno.

Succhiando il corpicino liscio di questo fatto riceverai l'antidoto.

E dovrai succhiarlo tutti giorni."

"Io qui vedo solo un atreides che vorrei tanto uccidere."disse Kasius.

"Kasius,no."disse il barone "Tufir è un kree adesso,non è vero Tufir?"

Tufir annuì e pensò "Mio Mentore,come ho potuto abbandonarti?"

La sabbia del deserto veniva mossa dal vento.

Thanos seguiva la madre in un corridoio,poi le mise la mano sulla spalla e la voltò lentamente.

Lui provò a baciarla,ma lei voltò il viso,così Thanos la girò lentamente e la baciò pensando "Madre ti amo.

Ti ho sempre amata."

Thanos camminava lungo un corridoio di pietra e si trovò davanti un grande spazio rettangolare,che aveva alla base centinaia di chitauri.  
"Io sono il signore oscuro."disse Thanos "I nostri eterni nemici, i Kree,hanno ancora una volta il controllo di questo mondo.  
Il vostro capo ha chiesto a me di guidarvi affinché voi possiate distruggerli.  
Ma non basta,noi dobbiamo bloccare tutta la produzione di spezia del pianeta.

Colui che può distruggere una cosa,può anche controllarla.  
Io addestrerò cento guerrieri.  
Questi cento addestreranno le altre migliaia.  
Quando fermeremo la produzione della spezia,tutti gli occhi si punteranno su di noi.

Alcuni pianeti stanno già cercando alternative alla spezia,ma l'imperatore e i Kree dovranno trattare con noi in quanto non hanno intenzione di rinunciarvi.  
Arrakis diverrà per molti il centro dell'universo."

Cento chitauri furono portati in una stanza più piccola e Thanos era davanti a loro con accanto una piramide di pietra nera.  
"Mi avete chiesto di mostrarvi la mia forza e io lo farò."disse Thanos "Un volontario."

Uno dei chitauri si fece avanti.  
"Questo obelisco è fatto con la vostra pietra più dura."disse Thanos "Dagli un calcio."

L'esser obbedì.  
"Un pugno."disse Thanos.  
L'essere obbedì ancora.  
"Urlagli contro."disse Thanos.  
"SPAZZATI!"urlo l'essere.  
"Perfetto."disse lui "Ora prendi una delle armi e usala."  
L'essere prese una pistola e lanciò un proiettile laser blu che danneggiò l'oggetto.  
"Bene."disse Thanos "Ora torna a posto."  
L'essere ubbidì e Thanos diede un pugno alla piramide frantumandola.  
I chitauri urlarono.  
"Questa e lo forza che ho da quando sono nato."disse Thanos "Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno prima.  
Io sono in grado di spezzare facilmente ossa,appiccare fuochi con il pensiero,far soffocare un nemico o fargli scoppiare le viscere.

Noi continueremo ad uccidere finché nessun Kree respiri più l'aria di Arrakis."  
"THANOS!"urlarono i chitauri.  
"A volte alcuni pensieri assumono dei suoni che equivalgono ad una forma fisica."disse Thanos"Con quelli potrete potenziare le vostre armi."  
"Io mio nome sarà una parola che uccide."pensò Thanos "Sono pronti,ma prima devo vincere il grande verme."  
Thanos e i chitauri andarono nel deserto e lui piantò a terra un martellatore.  
Un verme enorme uscì dal terreno e Thanos corse verso di lui con un arpione e lo conficcò nella corazza.  
Il verme si girò e lo portò sul dorso.  
Thanos pianto delle punte e lanciò delle corde collegate ad esse.  
"Avanti."gridò il capo dei chitauri e gli altri salirono sul verme.  
Poco tempo dopo Thanos osservava una macchina per estrarre la spezia e un'astronave nelle vicinanze.  
I chitauri presero una navetta.  
Uno di loro era appoggiato con il petto sulla protuberanza che aveva la parte frontale,mentre l'altro,che aveva un pistola, era dietro.  
Dai cannoni del mezzo partirono due raggi che distrussero il mezzo,mentre un'altra nave distrusse la macchina.

I chitauri colpirono con successo le truppe al servizio dei Kree.  
Ciò si ripeté molte volte.  
Reaper era dentro la città che era stata conquistata e dei soldati mostruosi portarono uno di loro che era ferito e ripeteva la frase "Il signore oscuro."  
"Che è successo?"disse Reaper che lo afferrò poiché lui continuava a ripetere quella frase "Che è successo a te e i tuoi uomini?"  
Lui continuò.  
"Ma che stai dicendo?"disse Reaper "Che cosa dici?"  
Il Kree gli schiacciò la testa uccidendolo e lo gettò a terra.  
"Da quando l'abbiamo trovato continua a ripetere quel nome."disse uno di loro.  
"Chi è questo signore oscuro?"disse Reaper.  
Gli attacchi continuarono.  
VOCE NARRANTE DELLA FIGLIA DELL'IMPERATORE  
"Nel giro dei due anni standard che seguirono,Thanos e i chitauri fecero in modo che la produzione di spezia si interrompesse.  
Temendo per la sua vita,Reaper fece di tutto affinché il barone non venisse a saperlo.  
La moglie di Thanos,che era anche sua madre ,aveva più volte preso l'acqua della vita e aveva sperimentato la morte fisica per periodi sempre più lunghi arrivando a due giorni.  
Il suo corpo racchiudeva poteri terribili."

Thanos era dentro la grande sala scura e apparve il volto dell'entità divina.

Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.  
Gli occhi dell'essere erano azzurri.  
Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.  
L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.  
Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.  
L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.  
La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.

"Dio Thanos."disse Thanos inginocchiandosi.

"Tu dici di conoscermi."disse il Thanos con il volto viola "Se questo è vero,allora conoscerai la profondità del mio potere.

Il lato oscuro.

E la luce.

Per millenni,nella storia della galassia,ho obbligato l'esercito dei chitauri ad obbedire a tutti i miei ordini.

Ad obbedire per l'eternità.

Non pensare mai di tradirmi.

Non hai speranza contro di me.

Ti mostrerò molte cose.

Se solo tu ti inginocchierai.

Queste sono le mie regole,la strada che ho scelto di seguire.

Dovrai obbedire ad ogni mio ordine senza discutere.

Tutto il resto è secondario.

Lascia il tuo marchio per la galassia ogni volta che agisci.

Come faccio io."

"Non ti deluderò."disse Thanos.

"Il tempo lo dirà."disse il volto enorme che scomparve.

Gli uomini in nero andarono dall'imperatore "Imperatore,hai l'ultima occasione per prendere la situazione nella tue mani e riavere il completo controllo di Arrakis."

"Come sarebbe l'ultima occasione?"disse l'imperatore.

"Silenzio non parlare."disse l'uomo in nero "Ascolta.

Non avrai nessun'altra occasione.

Io rappresento l'intera gilda in questo momento.

Il nuovo capo dei chitauri,il signore oscuro, ha bloccato la produzione di spezia su Arrakis

Si presume che non sia originario di Arrakis.  
Nessuno del mondo esterno lo ha visto,ne sappiamo chi sia.  
I servi dei Kree non riescono a fermarlo.  
Intervieni e fai ripartire la produzione di spezia o passerai il resto della vita in un amplificatore di dolore."  
Loro se ne andarono.

Thanos sogno i membri della gilda.  
"L'imperatore fermerà il signore oscuro."disse l'uomo in nero "Egli non berrà l'acqua delle vita."  
"Ecco perché mi vogliono uccidere."pensò Thanos "Vogliono impedirmi di bere l'acqua della vita."

"Voglio subito cinquanta legioni di guerrieri su Arrakis."disse l'imperatore.

"Cinquanta legioni?"disse uno della corte "Ma significa usare anche le riserve."

"Questo è un genocidio!"disse l'imperatore "Una sistematica distruzione di tutte le forma di vita su Arrakis!"  
La seconda luna si frantumò nel sogno.  
"Sta arrivando l'imperatore."disse Thanos "Madre!"  
Lui si svegliò ed era nello stesso letto della madre.  
"Stavi chiamando il mio nome."disse Jessica mettendogli la mano sul petto"Mi hai spaventata."  
"Madre,tutte le visioni del mio futuro si sono dissolte."disse Thanos "Adesso devo bere l'acqua della vita."

"No,Thanos."disse lei "Io ho visto gli uomini che hanno tentato e ho visto come sono morti."  
"Io sono già morto per tutti se non cerco di diventare ciò che dovrei essere."disse Thanos.

"Thanos."disse Jessica

"Adesso devo bere l'acqua sacra."disse Thanos "Dobbiamo andare ora."  
I due corsero nel deserto con i chitauri,poi si misero in ginocchio e Jessica prese da un chitauro una bottiglia piccola di cristallo con l'acqua blu.  
Lui si mise sdraiato a terra "Presto.

Vedo solo tenebre."

"Figlio mio,io ti amerò sempre."disse lei che gli fece bere l'acqua blu "Tu sei carne della mia carne."

Lui chiuse gli occhi e senti la voce della reverenda madre "Molti hanno tentato."

"Hanno tentato e hanno fallito?"disse Thanos.

"Hanno tentato e sono morti."disse lei.  
Una goccia d'acqua cadde dentro pozza e un verme uscì da essa.  
Lui iniziò a sentire dolore e pensò "I vermi.  
Il verme è la spezia.  
E la spezia è verme."

Thanos urlò dal dolore  
Due vermi misero la testa fuori dalla sabbia una volta calato il sole.  
"Non attaccano."disse lei "Perché?"

I vermi emisero versi simili ad un canto.  
Dagli occhi di Thanos uscirono lacrime di sangue.  
La reverenda madre era nella stanza dell'imperatore,era a terra e sanguinava dal naso.  
Thanos sentì la sua voce nella mente "Esiste un posto che ci terrorizza tutte.  
È stato detto: un uomo un giorno verrà.

Il kwisatz haderach.

Lui andrà dove noi non possiamo."  
"Qui è dove loro non possono guardare."pensò Thanos "Viaggiare senza muoversi.

Adesso io ho il vero controllo del verme e della spezia.  
IO HO IL POTERE DI DISTRUGGERE LA SPEZIA PER SEMPRE!"

L'essere che aveva parlato con l'imperatore esplose.  
Thanos aprì gli occhi e si alzo.

"Thanos?"disse la madre che restò a terra "Thanos?"

"MORTE!"disse Thanos alla seconda luna "MORTE!

IL DORMIENTE SI È SVEGLIATO!"  
Thanos si presentò davanti all'esercito "Il vostro tempo è giunto.  
Sta arrivando una tempesta.  
La nostra tempesta  
E quando arriverà terrorizzerà l'intero universo.

IMPERATORE!  
VENIAMO A PRENDERTI!

VENIAMO A PRENDERTI!  
Diversi cilindri metallici erano nello spazio e da essi si staccò un'astronave d'oro che aveva un quadrato al centro e due braccia verticali.

Accanto a Thanos arrivò sua madre che aveva un lungo abito nero e diversi Chitauri.

"LUNGA VITA AI CHITAURI!"urlò Thanos e gli altri fecero lo stesso.  
I chitauri uscirono dalle caverne e piazzarono dei martellatori.

"Ci sono segni di vermi?"disse Thanos.

"Ci sono dei segni di vermi,come nemmeno Dio li aveva mai visti prima."disse il chitauro in capo.  
Una serie di vermi usci dalla sabbia e i chitauri salirono sopra.  
La navetta del barone entrò nell'atmosfera.

"Sospetti confermati."disse una voce "L'imperatore a catturato Reaper."

Migliaia di chitauri si muovevano nel deserto con dei mezzi colanti o salivano sui vermi.

"Quando arriva la tempesta usa le cariche atomiche."disse Thanos "Voglio aprire un varco in tutto il muro scudo."  
"Fatemi vedere quello sgorbio blu."disse l'imperatore con Reaper in catene in ginocchio davanti "Il barone."

Il barone entrò nella stanza.

"Perché mi hai costretto a venire qui?"disse l'imperatore.

"Maestà imperiale,ci deve essere uno sbaglio."disse il barone "Io non ho mai richiesto la vostra presenza."

"Ma è tua mancanza di azione che l'ha voluta."disse l'imperatore che aveva dietro la figlia e buona parte della corte "La tua incapacità di governare,la tua errata decisione di affidare e Reaper il comando di Arrakis.  
Tu mi hai costretto a venire qui e a sistemare le cose di persona."  
Una donna vestita di nero con il viso coperto,tranne gli occhi e la madre benegessert si sentì male.  
"Io sono un messaggero del signore oscuro."disse lei "Povero imperatore.  
Credo che lui non è molto soddisfatto di te."  
"Silenzio."disse lui.  
"Uccidete questa cosa,è abominevole."disse la donna "VATTENE DALLA MIA MENTE!"  
"No,finché non avrai detto chi sono."disse la donna  
"Jessica,moglie del Mentore Leto il giusto"disse la donna "Madre del signore oscuro,Thanos."  
"Madre di Thanos?!"disse l'imperatore "Thanos è il signore oscuro!?"  
Lei si tolse il velo e il barone si spaventò.

"Mia madre avanza con la stessa forza della tempesta."disse Thanos "Ora."

Un'esplosione atomica distrusse il muro di montagne.

"Mio marito sta venendo qui con molti valorosi guerrieri."disse

"CHE?!"disse l'imperatore "ANCHE LETO È…!"

"No,non è possibile,non può essere vivo..."disse il barone e l'allarme scattò.

"È impossibile."disse l'imperatore.

"Non è impossibile."disse Jessica "Te l'ho detto,lui verrà qui adesso.  
I vermi cominciarono ad entrare nella valle.

"Imperatore."disse una voce nella stanza "Si scatena una tempesta impenetrabile.

Il muro scudo e stato squarciato dalle cariche atomiche."

"Fate avanzare i soldati."disse l'imperatore che si alzò "Barone,gettate questa abominevole creatura nella tempesta."

Jessica sorrise e pensò "Aspetta mio figlio,Barone."  
Thanos era sopra un verme,usava una grossa pistola,simile ad un cannone,per colpire i nemici mentre i chiaturi attaccavano in massa e distrussero molte navi nemiche.

"Vieni con me,barone."pensò Jessica e il barone si avvicinò,poi iniziò a mettersi le mani intorno alla testa urlando.

Lei lo sollevò da terra con il pensiero mentre urlava e lo fece volteggiare in aria.

Un colpo fece un buco nel muro e il barone fu scagliato fuori mentre urlava.

Kasius salì su una navetta "THANOS!

IO TI UCCIDERÒ!"

La navetta partì e andò via.

Thanso arrivò in una stanza dove incontro l'imperatore con la figlia e il resto della corte più i soldati.  
Tutta la stanza era anche piena di chitauri che urlarono il suo nome.

Thanos scese le scale e sua madre andò vicino a lui.  
"Imperatore."disse Thanos "Sopra di noi ci sono le navi della gilda con tutte le grandi case.  
Ordina loro di rientrare alla base."  
"Come osi rivolgerti a me in questo modo?"disse lui.

"Smettila di parlare."disse l'uomo un membro della gilda.  
"Tu hai idea di quello che io posso fare?"disse Thanos,mentre la madre benegesserit cercava di usare i poteri su di lui.  
"Non cercare di usare i tuoi poteri su di me."disse Thanos "Cerca di penetrare con lo sguardo laddove non osi guardare,mi troverai con lo sguardo fisso su di te."  
"Tu non devi..."disse lei.  
"SILENZIO!"urlo Thanos provocando un crepa sul terreno che per poco non spaccò a metà il pavimento.  
La donna barcollò.  
"Io posso uccidere con la voce!"disse Thanos.

VOCE DELLA FIGLIA DELL'IMPERATORE

"Thanos era diventato il semidio che era sempre stato.

Ora iniziava l'era oscura."

"I chitauri dicono che il dio Thanos mi ha mandato qui perché questo pianeta diventasse il centro dell'universo."disse Thanos "Nessuno deve andare contro la parola di un dio."  
Thanos alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto e un vento freddo iniziò a soffiare.  
Il cielo si coprì di nuvoloni e poi ci furono dei lampi e una forte pioggia.  
"Questo è possibile,perché lui è kwisatz haderach."disse Jessica.  
La madre benegesserti si spavento,mentre Jessica era in silenzio e sembrava contenta.  
La pioggia cadeva in abbondanza.


	17. AL AZIF

AL AZIF

CONTENUTO DEL TESTO

LIBRO I

Nella sua difettosa traduzione Teodoro ricordava le parole: «Vigilate perché non conoscete il giorno né l'ora»per giustificare la necessità di conoscere chi si sta aspettando.

La traduzione che fece però non era completa né fedele perché Teodoro forse non aveva avuto il coraggio di scrivere tutto o non lo ritenne necessario: anche così però era sembrato troppo al maledetto patriarca Michele che la fece bruciare ormai venti anni fa.

Ora io Teofilatto, di quelli che con disprezzo chiamano Euchiti, detto anche δπισσαιος perché, prima di essere Euchita, lavoravo a calafatare navi nell'arsenale di Bisanzio, ho tradotto di nuovo per noi il libro dell'arabo.

Ho portato tutto in greco senza omettere nulla per paura né alterare alcunché per orrore.

Ho riferito tutto perché prima di noi l'arabo aveva cercato la via che anche noi cerchiamo.

Prima di noi aveva trovato chiavi che aprono porte di cui si è perso il ricordo.

Ma le porte che aveva trovato non erano quelle che noi speriamo di trovare e nemmeno quelle che ci hanno insegnato a temere.

Ricordate però che ciò che è dimenticato dai più non è, solo per questo, necessariamente morto.

Le porte sono ancora là e fuori c'è Qualcuno che può attendere.

Prima di noi l'arabo aveva aperto le porte ed aveva visto: e per questo era chiamato pazzo.

Noi però sappiamo cosa dobbiamo fare perché Chi deve tornare possa entrare.

Il giorno si avvicina: quando sarà giunto ci sarà Chi saprà riconoscere i propri fedeli…

Nell'anno dell'Egira... durante il regno del califfo Hisham, su di lui non sia la benedizione di Allah, io, Abdul al Azraq, in seguito. agli ultimi fatti della vita del mio maestro mi accingo a scrivere, secondo le sue istruzioni, quanto abbiamo imparato insieme perché rimanga come insegnamento per chi vuole mettersi nel mare infido e tempestoso in cui il mio maestro probabilmente è naufragato dopo aver visitato strane isole e mari ancora più strani, ma soprattutto come monito tremendo per chi potrebbe avere la folle incoscienza di tentare la sorte senza essere sicuro della propria nave e senza avere buone carte e buoni marinai.

Diceva infatti il maestro che nel nostro cammino già i compagni di strada e le guide possono avere aspetto e poteri tali da incenerire l'animo più saldo e le menti più solide e stabili; diceva poi anche che dei tanti possibili ostacoli e nemici era meglio non parlare.

Io stesso che – l'ho conosciuto qualche anno dopo che ero stato catturato con la mia nave e facevo lo scrivano presso essa... e sono stato suo compagno di studi, di meditazioni, di visioni e di quelle che la gente, che per fortuna non arriva neanche lontanamente ad immaginare, chiama pazzie, per quasi 40 lunghi anni fino agli ultimi fatti di qualche mese fa - io stesso non posso dire di sapere quanto lontano si era spinto e quali mostruosi compagni di via abbia accettato, ed a quale innominabile prezzo, perché spesso, di fronte a momenti che evidentemente riteneva che non sarei stato in grado di sopportare, mi lasciava a fare da spettatore ed andava avanti da solo.

E vi posso assicurare che già quelli che io ho conosciuto basterebbero a far affogare miseramente nel terrore più travolgente tutti quelli che si considerano sapienti.

Ora quello che lui aveva previsto e atteso e temuto sembra che si sia verificato.

Quando partimmo da Damasco 6 mesi fa per trovare le rovine di una città che nelle nostre visioni avevamo visto dispersa nelle sabbie del Rub'al Khali mi fece giurare che, se l'avessimo trovata, io sarei rimasto fuori dalle rovine e sarei tornato a casa per scrivere quello che avevamo imparato lasciandolo al suo ormai inevitabile destino, se avessi visto un segnale che mi avrebbe fatto capire che era inutile aspettarlo ancora o, peggio, indagare sulla sua sorte.

Arrivati vicino alle rovine e potete credere che se non dico dove sono non è per desiderio di rimanere l'unico possessore di una conoscenza che preferirei non avere: prego anzi per il bene di tutti che rimangano sconosciute e nascoste agli uomini e che Quello che dorme sotto di esse non sia stato troppo infastidito dalla visita del maestro.

Fummo accolti da un turbine di vento che camminava davanti a noi e che doveva essere sede e corpo di una qualche intelligenza non proprio del mondo che conoscono i poveri portali: davanti a lui infatti gli animali del deserto fuggivano spaventati come non accadeva con i normali venti del deserto.

Il mio maestro disse che quella era la guida che avrebbe dovuto seguire per arrivare dove voleva, fece davanti a lui i dovuti atti di omaggio e si fece riconoscere come uno che sa con chi ha a che fare e che è disposto ad accettarlo come guida con tutto quello che di spaventoso ed irrevocabile un simile contratto comporta.

Il turbine ci guidò fin davanti alle rovine di quella che una volta, ma non oso pensare quanto tempo fa, era stata una città.

A questo punto capii che era giunto il momento di fermarmi e che sarebbe stato inutile cercare di convincere il mio maestro a lasciarmi andare con lui. Rimasi dove ero, su una collinetta al limite delle rovine che si stendevano davanti a me fino ad una scogliera di rocce che chiudeva l'orizzonte ed in cui erano scavate delle tombe.

Non chiedetemi di descrivere quel poco che vidi delle rovine per gran parte insabbiate perché il loro solo ricordo mi provoca la sensazione di disagio e di angoscia da cui si viene assaliti quando ci si rende conto di aver sollevato un velo che doveva rimanere abbassato e che non viene affatto alleviata dalla coscienza di non essere riusciti a vedere molto di quello che il velo nascondeva.

Non saremo mai sicuri infatti che Chi è dall'altra parte del velo non abbia visto noi e non abbia deciso di dedicarci le sue inconcepibili attenzioni.

Alla luce della Luna calante il mio compagno si inoltrò nella città e attraversò le rovine sempre seguendo il turbine che io continuavo a vedere vorticante sopra le rovine.

Il turbine si fermò quindi davanti ad una spaccatura nella parete di roccia oltre le rovine in una zona che le tombe sembrava avessero deliberatamente evitata.

Per quanto si poteva giudicare dal punto in cui ero l'apertura sembrava troppo regolare per essere naturale anche se, per essere costruita da mani umane, aveva forma e soprattutto proporzioni ben strane.

Vidi comunque il mio maestro entrare carponi nella spaccatura ed il turbine innalzarsi lungo la parete e dissolversi.

7 giorni rimasi ad aspettare al limitare di quel campo di allucinanti vestigia che sembravano avere l'oscuro potere di oscillare tra un aspetto di innocua normalità e la sensazione di completa e blasfema estraneità che si potrebbe provare se ci si trovasse di fronte ad oggetti chiaramente fabbricati e si sapesse che non sono opera di esseri umani.

Durante la notte del settimo giorno, oscura perché era la Luna nuova di... il vortice si riformò davanti all'infame apertura che ormai sapevo essere la porta verso abissi inimmaginabili, costruita da esseri non umani in epoche di antichità inconcepibili per scopi che non è bene approfondire e custodita da entità di cui l'uomo, per sua fortuna, non sospetta neanche l'esistenza.

Traversò di nuovo tutto il campo di rovine fino a fermarsi davanti a me: in quel momento sentii la sua voce.

Forse di questa città è rimasto un lontano ricordo trasfigurato nelle leggende arabe che raccontano della città di Iram (chiamata anche la Città di rame o la Città dalle mille colonne) costruita da Shaddad il folle nel deserto di Arabia e sommersa dalla collera divina per punire la superbia di Shaddad ma ancora esistente da qualche parte sotto le sabbie.

Ascoltai la volontà che mi spingeva lontano dalla città e capii che ormai era inutile continuare ad aspettare il mio maestro.

In un modo o nell'altro aveva trovato quello che cercava.

Mi caricai allora delle poche cose che avevamo portato con noi, resi omaggio all'essere del vortice e ripresi la strada per Damasco.

Nei mesi che seguirono ho lavorato freneticamente per rileggere e studiare i nostri diari e tutto quello che avevamo messo insieme in tanti anni di lavoro.

Le poche ore di sonno che mi concedo sono sempre più popolate di incubi, visite di esseri innominabili che per fortuna non riesco mai a vedere chiaramente.

Ormai però so molto bene chi sono, Chi li manda e che cosa vogliono da me; ormai so che a Quello che dorme sotto la città non è sfuggita la mia presenza davanti a Lui e sa dove trovarmi.

So anche di non avere più molto tempo per dire tutto quello che ho da dire: tra poco riceverò una visita che, se mi aprirà porte e mi svelerà conoscenze non facilmente immaginabili neanche per me che ho passato la vita in questi studi, mi farà però forse non morire (che sarebbe ancora la sorte più benevola) ma sicuramente uscire da qualunque norma di esistenza nota a noi piccoli mortali di povera fantasia.

L'unica speranza che ho è che, prima di ricevere la visita, la fatica di questi ultimi mesi, l'hashish con cui soltanto riesco ancora a trovare un po' di tranquillità e soprattutto l'intollerabile tensione nervosa che ormai non mi abbandona più riescano a por fine alla mia esistenza in un modo almeno naturale.

Quanto troverete nei libri che seguono è tutto quello che possibile mettere sotto forma di parole di quanto abbiamo visto e sperimentato; molte altre cose abbiamo visto che non sono in questi libri,ma ci sono cose che non è possibile spiegare con parole a chi non ne ha almeno una idea per averle già provate di persona.

LIBRO II

Cercate di capire che tutte le scienze e la sapienza di questo mondo non potranno mai darvi una comprensione neanche lontana di quello che è in realtà il mondo: ed è un bene per le nostre piccole menti che sia così perché solo in questo modo riuscirete a cullarvi in un guscio di illusoria sicurezza.

Io, aiutato da scienze che non sono contemplate nella sapienza di tutti e guidato da maestri che è bene che rimangano nell'ombra, ho appena provato a sollevare il velo che qualche divinità pietosa ha steso fra noi ed il resto del mondo ed ho avuto qualche vaga idea di cosa può significare.…

Una volta, nella mia lontana giovinezza, quando ancora comandavo la mia nave al servizio di Pisa, vidi la grande cupola di Santa Sofia a Bisanzio.

Santa Sofia (in turco: Ayasofya; in greco: Αγία Σοφία, Agia Sofia) è uno dei principali monumenti di Istabul.

Si trova nel distretto di Fatih, nel mahalle di Sultanahmet.

Dedicato alla Sophia (la sapienza di Dio), dal 537 al 1453 l'edificio fu cattedrale ortodossa e sede del Patriarcato di Costantinopoli.

Era già notte e la cupola era ormai buia tanto che si riusciva quasi solamente ad intuire la presenza della grande volta che racchiudeva lo spazio sopra di noi.

In basso c'erano alcune lampade che illuminavano appena lo spazio intorno a sé e che ogni tanto riuscivano ad estrarre bagliori dai mosaici dorati più lontani.

Insensati sapienti!

Quello che voi chiamate il mondo è soltanto una di quelle misere lampade a cui voi e noi tutti rimaniamo pateticamente aggrappati ed il cosiddetto ordinamento del cosmo che credete di studiare e di conoscere e che superbamente pensate di poter applicare a quello che voi immaginate che sia il mondo in realtà vale appena fin dove arriva il chiarore della lampada, due spanne dallo stoppino. Ma pregate giorno e notte qualche Dio misericordioso, se pure ce ne è uno, che non vi si squarci il velo dell'abisso costringendovi a vedere la cupola!

Un solo sguardo su una simile visione basterebbe a farvi perdere ogni sanità mentale ed ogni fiducia in una qualsiasi forma di ordine e di logica.

In realtà la lampada a cui vi tenete aggrappati non è niente altro che una piccola isola persa in un enorme mare sempre agitato dalle onde e tormentato dai venti e l'isola è piccola e bassa sull'acqua tanto che si ha sempre l'impressione che il mare sia sul punto di sommergerla e le altre isole -se pure esistono - sono lontane, tanto lontane.

In realtà la vera natura del mondo non è la bella architettura ordinata di sfere rotanti che i vostri filosofi immaginano ma una distesa sterminata di spazio caotico e fluttuante che si agita e si contorce come le onde e le correnti di un mare in tempesta.

Ed in questi spazi, al di fuori della piccola logica umana, sono gli spazi stessi che hanno vita e danno forma a vortici e condensazioni e grumi di qualcosa che non è facile definire - e forse è bene che sia così - ma che si intuisce essere sempre al limite della manifestazione ai nostri miseri sensi umani.

Immaginate una stanza piena di vapori ed illuminata appena da una piccola lampada: i vapori si muovono agitati dall'aria, si condensano e si contorcono formando figure e approssimazioni di forme che siete sempre sul punto di identificare come qualcosa di conosciuto ,ma mai riuscite a farlo.

Provate ora a dilatare questa stanza fino a comprendere tutto il mondo ed a far coincidere i suoi muri con gli inconcepibili bastioni dell'Universo; provate poi a rendere sempre più rarefatto il vapore fino a confonderlo con lo spazio stesso; eliminate infine la lampada ma attribuite allo spazio che si agita e si raggruma aspetti di colori e suoni comprensibili per i nostri piccoli sensi o, se preferite, attribuitevi sensi per noi inconcepibili che vi mettano in grado di vedere e sentire i colori ed i suoni più pazzeschi: se sarete riusciti ad immaginare tutto questo andando al di là dei deliri più sfrenati dei più incalliti fumatori d'oppio avrete allora una pallida immagine di cosa realmente sia il caotico mare intorno alle piccole isole e la sconfinata cupola sopra le patetiche lampade.

Ora se vi tenete saldamente aggrappati alle vostre piccole certezze e non temete di perdere quel poco di tranquillità mentale che avete messo insieme cercherò di esporvi quello che pochi uomini hanno visto o anche solo intuito e nessuno ha visto senza perdere ogni lume di ragione.

Perché dovete sapere che esiste, diffusa in una regione dello spazio esterno e sua essenza stessa, una mente ed una volontà che lo animano e lo muovono.

Questa mente e questa volontà sono quelle che qualcuno, senza rendersi conto di quello che diceva, ha chiamato «la Ragione del Caos»,e che arriva a prendere forma ogni volta che nel ribollire del calderone cosmico si definisce un vortice che forma un grumo di spazio: lo spazio esterno vive di questa continua creazione e dissoluzione di grumi e vortici che incessantemente si condensano, si agitano tentando di sopraffarsi l'un l'altro e di espandersi a spese dei vicini e si dissolvono solo per tornare a formarsi un po' più in là.

Nel momento in cui acquistano una parvenza di forma e di individuazione questi vortici condensano anche al loro interno una parte della Ragione del Caos diffusa nello spazio: in questo momento il vortice acquista anche una natura individuale e quasi personale.

Sono questi quelli che i pochi che ne conoscono l'esistenza e non sono definitivamente impazziti chiamano gli altri dei che vivono negli spazi esterni e non amano essere disturbati da preghiere o richieste o anche soltanto pensieri troppo insistenti.

Sono questi quelli a cui alludono alcuni antichi sapienti quando dicono, in modo altrimenti incomprensibile parlando di un demone, che «il suo nome è legione»,confondendolo con i demoni dell'inferno: ora infatti è terribilmente chiaro perché,

Sono questi ancora quelli che le nostre piccole menti si ostinano a considerare maligni e diabolici mentre in realtà sono soltanto totalmente al di fuori della mente umana tanto da rappresentare realmente per noi l'ultima perfezione del terrore senza nome.

Sappiate però che il terrore che ci ispirano non deriva tanto da una loro reale natura maligna secondo le nostre valutazioni,ma dalla nostra coscienza del caos cosmico più completo, profondo e senza speranza di cui sono la manifestazione ed in cui il nostro piccolo mondo ordinato viene sballottato senza fine.

Immaginate ancora il nostro piccolo mondo con i suoi pianeti e le sue sfere celesti che diligentemente ruotano l'una nell'altra e, fuori di questo, lo sterminato oceano del Caos che si agita ed, in esso, i vortici che si addensano e si dissolvono senza fine.

L'unica parvenza di ordine e di logica che potete tentare di trovarvi, se vi regge la mente per contemplarlo abbastanza a lungo, è un lento ed incerto ma costante passaggio, man mano che ci si allontana dal nostro mondo, da vortici piccoli e relativamente stabili a vortici sempre più titanici ma instabili e sempre più violentemente agitati e privi di ordine e forma.

Già senza addentrarsi molto nel Caos -nessuno lo ha mai fatto ed è tornato indietro in grado di raccontarlo - si trovano vortici al di là di ogni possibile terrore immaginabile capaci di inghiottire intero il nostro mondo; in questi vortici, man mano che si formano e si addensano, si sente crescere la mente al loro interno e, con questa, una inconcepibile attenzione rivolta a chi, sotto qualunque forma, li stia osservando.

Già di fronte ai più vicini e più piccoli la mente umana che osa osservarli si ritrova in preda al terrore più folle perché si rende conto di essere a sua volta oggetto di mostruosa osservazione e attenzione da parte del Caos cosciente con sensi che vanno al di là della comprensione umana. Alcuni dei minori di questi vortici penetrano spesso anche all'interno del nostro cosmo ordinato ed allora noi li conosciamo, tra l'altro, sotto forma di quelli che i sapienti latini chiamano i nemici degli spiriti degli elementi e si illudono di conoscerne la natura e di sapere come evocare e dominare: se soltanto sapessero di quale sterminato e mostruoso esercito essi sono le pressoché inoffensive avanguardie non vorrebbero avere più nulla a che fare con loro e se ne terrebbero accuratamente alla larga.

Ma anche in altri modi essi compaiono in mezzo a noi perché ricordatevi che la loro natura non è altro che spazio raggrumato e dotato di una qualche mente diffusa: possono quindi entrare in tutto e tutti,attraversare tutto senza trovare ostacoli e impedimenti.

Ogni cosa può essere abitata e animata da queste avanguardie degli altri dei e forse era proprio questo che voleva dire quell'antico sapiente che sosteneva che «tutto è pieno di dei».

Forse era riuscito a vederli o quanto meno ad intuirne la presenza tra di noi; forse aveva intravisto qui nel nostro cosmo ordinato i piccoli vortici simili a nuvole che si addensano e si dissolvono, che entrano ed escono senza sforzo nei corpi visibili ed abitano in tutto quello che noi vediamo.

Forse aveva anche intuito la loro natura di Caos pensante ed aveva preferito non avanzare oltre nelle sue ricerche, o forse non ne aveva avuto il coraggio: eppure non aveva ancora visto nulla di realmente spaventoso!

Ma state attenti anche a questi che sono i minori degli altri dei: state attenti perché i vortici di spazio che sono la loro natura tendono a diventare tanto più stabili quanto più vengono osservati e si dà loro attenzione.

L'attenzione di qualcuno che li osserva infatti li aiuta a rimanere in vita e li fortifica: questo significa che dà loro la possibilità di consolidarsi e di accrescersi davanti a voi.

Può accadere allora che davanti a voi ,che lo osservate, un piccolo vortice ,all'inizio non più impressionante di un mulinello di sabbia nel deserto, ingigantisca in pochi istanti fino a diventare un turbine capace di oscurare il cielo travolgendo tutto quello che trova sul suo cammino e di inghiottire con la sua volontà diventata ora mostruosamente potente la vostra piccola mente che imprudentemente lo ha aiutato a crescere.

Quando ci si allontana dalle coste dell'isola poi i vortici diventano sempre più grandi, più instabili, più indefiniti ma anche - perché più grandi - più potenti nella mente e nella volontà che portano con sé ed in quella che noi chiamiamo malignità.

Dal nostro piccolo punto di vista questo significa che aumenta il caos e che gli altri dei diventano sempre più maligni, potenti e idioti.

Ed anche questo era stato visto da qualche antico sapiente che aveva parlato dell'Inferno e dei demoni che lo abitano ed aveva detto che, man mano che si sale nella gerarchia diabolica, si trovano esseri sempre più idioti e sempre più disprezzati dagli stessi demoni loro sottoposti: i valori del Male e del Caos sono l'inversione di quelli del Bene e del Cosmo.

Tali persone non si rendevano conto che non erano nell'Inferno che conoscono,ma in uno ben peggiore e non un luogo di fiamme,ma un luogo di orrore cosmico.

Anche qui però il sapiente aveva visto appena uno spiraglio della vera realtà ultima perché questi esseri non sono limitati in un inferno qualunque, ma abitano tutto lo spazio - sono anzi tutto Io spazio- dilatato oltretutto in misura inconcepibile rispetto al nostro piccolo e ridicolo cosmo di cui andiamo tanto orgogliosi e perché, ancora, questi esseri in realtà non sono cattivi secondo le grette regole che Arabi e Cristiani si sono inventate credendo di codificare il Bene ed il Male: sono invece il Male più completo in quanto capaci per loro stessa natura di dare l'angoscia più abissale e definitiva semplicemente perché sono il Caos cosmico sempre sul punto di irrompere in mezzo a noi per travolgere completamente e definitivamente ogni nostro fondamento e certezza e trascinarci in spazi che per nostra fortuna non riusciamo neanche lontanamente ad immaginare.

Appena fuori dalle ultime sfere del cosmo ordinato e tranquillo che conosciamo e che ci illudiamo sia «il mondo», dove comincia il regno incontrastato degli altri dei, esiste una fascia di spazio in cui regna UMR-AT-TAWIL, la soglia ed il guardiano della soglia.

I vortici che si formano in questa zona sono gli altri dei che, insieme, danno vita a quello che i sapienti che lo hanno intravisto hanno chiamato UMR-AT-TAWIL cogliendo di lui la funzione più evidente per noi.

Chi si avventura negli spazi esterni infatti, appena è iniziato il suo cammino, si trova di fronte la porta dalla chiave d'argento, la porta sulla cui chiave è inciso il tremendo segno di Koth che apre e chiude: apre gli spazi esterni per chi lo conosce e sa usarlo, chiude gli spazi esterni per chi non sa.

Ma infelice chi tentasse di passare la porta aggirando il segno: UMR-AT-TAWIL è la guida paurosa ma benevola per chi conosce il modo di operare e sa di poter sopportare la sua devastante potenza ma è anche il guardiano terrorizzante ed inesorabile per chi, per incoscienza o per ignoranza, tenta di passare senza sapere.

Per questo sventurato la morte immediata sarà ancora una pietosa concessione ed una manifestazione di clemenza non meritata.

Perché ricordate che è vero che c'è stato chi ha tentato di gettare uno sguardo oltre il Velo dell'Abisso ed accettare Lui come guida ma è anche vero che sarebbe stato più prudente che non avesse avuto nulla a che fare con Lui.

E scritto infatti nel libro di Thoth quanto sia terribile il prezzo di un solo suo sguardo.

Del resto non è molto probabile che quelli che passano riusciranno mai a ritornare: negli spazi che trascendono il nostro mondo esistono infatti forme di oscurità che afferrano e rendono ciechi.

La Cosa che si aggira nella notte, il Male che sfida il segno più antico, la massa scura che sta di guardia al portale segreto che ogni tomba nasconde e che cresce con ciò che proviene dai loro abitanti, tutte queste malvagità, che già a noi poveri mortali di piccola fantasia sembrano il vertice ultimo del terrore, sono nulla in confronto a Colui che è Porta e Guardiano della Porta, Colui che guiderà il temerario oltre tutti i mondi nell'abisso dei divoratori innominabili.

Perché questo è UMR-AT-TAWIL, il più antico, quello che gli antichi scribi che hanno osato parlarne hanno chiamato «l'Essere senza fine».

Passato UMR-AT-TAWIL si apre davanti a voi la Porta Finale.

Attraverso questa si esce in quello è veramente lo spazio esterno.

Lì ogni ricordo di Terra e cosmo, di ordine e logica è definitivamente e irrimediabilmente lasciato indietro.

Il Caos totale, completo e senza speranza è davanti a voi, dietro di voi, intorno a voi fino a limiti posti a distanze talmente inconcepibili da farvi credere che non esistano più limiti.

In questo spazio tre precetti dovete avere a mente se volete conservare qualche speranza di tornare ancora indietro in forma accettabile per voi e per i vostri simili.

Il Caos che vedete stendersi senza fine intorno a voi, e che ormai sapete essere vivente e animato e attento nei confronti dei folli visitatori, non è soltanto intorno a voi - cosa che già basterebbe a scuotere le menti più salde.

Ricordate la sua natura di spazio pensante (anche se con una logica di caos per noi inconcepibile e mostruosa) e deducete da questo, se ne avete il coraggio, l'ultima conseguenza: esso è anche dentro di voi, anzi siete voi ad essere irrimediabilmente in lui e lui è padrone di dedicarvi le sue mostruose attenzioni.

Pregate allora di avere con voi i vostri strumenti e di avere ancora fiato e lucidità mentale sufficienti per far vibrare le opportune parole di potere in modo da riuscire non a comandare gli altri dei (sarebbe follia completa e blasfema presunzione illudersi si di poter comandare al Caos infinito e signore di tutto) ma almeno a destreggiarsi fra le ondate di potere titanico a cui sarete sottoposti.

E ricordate ancora che lo spazio esterno ha strane leggi che non sono quelle di questa terra.

A volte potete pensare di aver percorso distanze enormi,ma vi ritrovate al punto da cui siete partiti; altre volte, in quelli che a voi possono sembrare pochi istanti, scoprite di aver viaggiato per distanze inconcepibili.

E importante che ricordiate bene questi fatti e che impariate a dominarli: esistono infatti punti nello spazio esterno che è bene evitare perché sono le sedi preferite di vortici particolarmente spiacevoli da incontrare e pericolosi da trattare.

Se non conoscete queste leggi e non riuscite a governarle correte il rischio di cadere nella dissoluzione finale che, si dice, sia capitata a Zenig di Aphorat.

Se infatti non sapete dove siete e dove state andando e soprattutto se non riuscite a dirigere voi il vostro viaggio vi può accadere di trovarvi davanti a quello che alcuni saggi chiamano il Centro dell'Infinito.

In questo luogo dell'ultimo abominio, al di là di quelle che nel nostro linguaggio umano potrebbero essere indicate come le ciclopiche mura finali dell'universo, si trova AZATHOTH: se arrivate davanti a queste mura senza porte dovete sperare soltanto di morire in tempo e di essere definitivamente annullati ed inceneriti - credetemi se vi dico che è ancora la sorte di gran lunga migliore che possa capitarvi e non chiedetemi di spiegarvi come lo so!

Azathoth dimora oltre la nostra realtà,nella stanza bianca oltre tutto.

Si dice che,una volta nato questo Universo,nella stanza della trascendenza c'era un'altra entità che personificava una regione dell'Universo.

Tale entità trascendente si è trovata faccia a faccia con Azathoth che lo ha sventrato con le sue mani.

Dalla pancia di quest'entità uscì fuori una parte di firmamento e l'altro essere vi proiettò dentro la sua volontà,provocando un lampo simile a quello che iniziò il tutto,ma più piccolo,plasmando una serie di oscuri mondi e proiettando all'interno di quella zona,schiere infinite di mostri.

La vita che nacque su quei pianeti formò una delle civiltà più antiche dell'Universo,di cui oggi nessuno rammenta l'esistenza.

Una civiltà arabesca,folle,estremista e violenta,i cui sacerdoti erano tutti pazzi e dediti a sacrifici umani,culti orribili,statue mostruose,amanti del buio cosmico,distruttori con brama di potere.

Una società intollerante e monarchica e che trovò distruzione per mano stessa degli altri dei.

Una volta decaduti,i superstiti si ritirarono nei deserti,formando file senza fine che dormivano di giorno e vivevano di notte e che urlavano il nome di dell'essere divino che attendevano e che alla fine arrivò.

L'essere,dalle fattezze umane,aveva l'occhio destro con dentro il vuoto nero con stelle e nebulose azzurre,mentre nell'occhio sinistro vi era la stanza bianca.

Un'ultima cosa dovete ricordare (ed anche qui ne va della vostra sanità mentale e forse anche della vostra vita): quando siete in viaggio in questo spazio esterno circondati ed immersi negli altri dei non vi voltate indietro perché esiste una quantità infinita di esseri che sono stati chiamati le larve degli altri dei e che in realtà sono vortici in via di formazione che stanno per definirsi ed iniziare la loro effimera vita di caos ribollente o in via di decomposizione che lottano per conservarsi ancora in vita.

Queste larve hanno una sete feroce di qualunque forma di energia vitale di cui possono arrivare ad impadronirsi ed un essere umano (che già rispetto a loro è comunque miseramente debole ed indifeso) per di più incerto dei suoi poteri e indeciso sulle sue azioni è per loro una preda ridicolmente facile e molto ricercata per il suo interessante contenuto di potere mentale che li aiuta a crescere.

Io non l'ho provato, anche se più volte ci sono arrivato vicino, ma vi posso assicurare per averne visti i mostruosi effetti su un mio compagno di visioni che non è affatto piacevole sentirsi afferrare e risucchiare la mente da qualcosa che non si vede ma dannatamente reale ed inevitabile perché è lo stesso spazio pensante con mente di caos.

Forse la situazione migliore che può darvi una pallida idea di cosa si dovrebbe provare in casi simili è quella della mosca catturata dal ragno.

Se qualche volta vi è capitato di vedere un ragno che ha preso una mosca e la tiene fra le zampe mentre la succhia lentamente avrete anche osservato che la mosca di solito non si muove, come se sapesse che non c'è altro da fare che aspettare la fine sapendo che è inevitabile e forse desiderandola come una liberazione.

Se ora usate la vostra immaginazione, vi mettete al posto della mosca e provate a pensare che il ragno è invisibile e che non è fuori ma dentro di voi e che quello che vi sta risucchiando da dentro non è il corpo —che sarebbe già orribile —ma la sostanza mentale e lo stesso spirito vitale, avrete appena un'idea di cosa può significare essere preda delle larve degli altri dei.

Per la vostra salvezza, muovetevi soltanto quando siete molto ben sicuri dei vostri mezzi e della vostra sanità mentale e comunque ricordate sempre che negli spazi esterni esiste una quantità infinita di esseri sempre pronti a trarre vantaggio dalla ignoranza presuntuosa o anche dalla semplice indecisione dei malcapitati visitatori.

Sono passati ormai moltissimi anni e da allora ho visto meraviglie ed orrori al di là dei sogni e degli incubi più deliranti ma ancora ho ben vivo nella mente il ricordo della mia prima uscita negli spazi esterni.

Per vostra fortuna non è possibile esporre con le nostre sole parole umane tutto quello che ho visto e provato; ecco però una parte di quello che annotai nel mio diario...Kalb al Asad è ben visibile in cielo, Yad al Yamna non si vede, la Luna è nuova e la notte è scura ma limpida.

Dopo 6 mesi il mio maestro ha considerato finita la mia preparazione.

Io sono pronto e le sfere sono nella giusta posizione: il maestro mi ha dato il permesso di tentare l'uscita.

Inizio il cerimoniale che tante volte ho studiato e provato: ormai sono in grado di eseguirlo senza neanche pensarci.

Eseguo il primo rituale della chiave d'argento.

Sento una specie di vibrazione nello spazio intorno a me e dentro di me: non riesco più a vedere le cose che avevo intorno a me fino ad un momento fa.…

Riprendo da dove ho lasciato due giorni fa, dopo aver operato il cerimoniale della chiave d'argento, e tento di raccontare quello che ho visto.

Devo aver varcato la prima porta: mi sembra di essere in uno spazio che sfugge ad ogni descrizione, di forma indefinita e di colore cangiante.

Sembra che ci siano dei vapori continuamente mutevoli.

La situazione più simile che riesco ad immaginare - eppure così lontana - è di trovarsi all'interno di un miraggio continuamente mutevole, distorto ed evanescente eppure reale.

Aspetto.

So che dovrà arrivare Qualcuno ma il senso di attesa si fa sempre più acuto fino a raggiungere una tensione insopportabile.

Forse anche questa è una prova con cui vengo valutato da occhi che mi sforzo di non immaginare e che non posso vedere. Sento molto bene però che in qualche modo loro stanno osservando me.

Il mio cuore quasi si ferma quando, tra quelli che ho tentato di descrivere come vapori, compare come dal nulla una figura vagamente umana ma più grande e completamente ammantata ed incappucciata.

Ero preparato a questo incontro e so Chi è: ciò non toglie che trovarsi davanti ad UMR-AT-TAWIL - la Porta ed il Guardiano della porta - e sapere che soltanto pochissimi esseri umani o non umani si sono trovati in questa situazione ed ancor meno l'hanno superata e sono tornati indietro con la possibilità e la voglia di raccontarlo rimane un'esperienza tale da far saltare ogni sicurezza e certezza.

Adesso mi rendo conto che tutti i consigli, le raccomandazioni e le insistenze del mio maestro perché continuassi la preparazione e non mi facessi prendere dall'impazienza erano più che giustificati.

Non sono sicuro di aver recitato realmente a voce alta l'invocazione ad UMR-AT-TAWIL come tante volte mi ero esercitato a fare, ma in qualche modo devo averlo fatto.

Tutto torna silenzio e mi sembra di sentire intorno a me il pulsare dello spazio esterno come di notte, vicino al mare, si sente la risacca sulla riva.

L'esperienza però è sconvolgente perché non si tratta di un mormorio,ma di una vibrazione profonda e possente che forse non è neanche un vero rumore,ma che può essere paragonata ad una specie di tuono modulato, un respiro titanico e ritmico che vibra all'esterno e, quel che è peggio, fa vibrare al mio interno le corde più profonde provocando una sensazione di potenza inconcepibilmente grande davanti a cui mi rendo conto di essere completamente senza difesa.

Ho superato la Porta Finale e sono entrato nello spazio esterno.

Nel momento in cui stavo entrando ho appena intravisto dietro di me un ribollire di forme e approssimazioni di forme che vorrei cercare di dimenticare.

Per tentare di darne un'idea si potrebbero definire esseri o animali o mostri deformi o parti di animali in vari stadi di composizione o di decomposizione,ma animati di vita e movimento frenetico ed occupati a contorcersi, a dilatarsi, a coagularsi ed a sghignazzare senza fine e senza senso. Capisco bene che sto descrivendo questi esseri in termini umani: quando li vedo sono in realtà molto al di là dell'immaginazione umana,ma è tutto quello che posso fare per descriverli.

E forse è meglio così.

Una volta uscito si attenua e svanisce quel senso di vuoto che avevo provato e che mi aveva fatto dubitare anche di me, di chi ero.

Sono ormai nello spazio esterno.

La prima impressione che provo è una strana incertezza sulla natura e l'estensione delle mie sensazioni.

Se dovessi descrivere quello che mi circonda secondo i nostri sensi normali dovrei dire di essere immerso nell'oscurità, nel freddo e nel silenzio: forse se si potesse volare in una tomba penso che si proverebbe qualcosa di simile.

Ma come nella tomba, se la si sa chiamare, esiste più vita di quanto di solito gli uomini credono, anche qui mi rendo conto di riuscire a vedere ed a sentire con sensi che non sono i miei e che mi danno l'impressione di estendere dolorosamente e spasmodica-mente il mio corpo.

La consapevolezza di questo nuovo stato arriva improvvisa come se Qualcuno mi avesse aperto a forza un terzo occhio e mi avesse costretto a guardare e mi provoca una violenta ondata di disgusto e di nausea perché mi dà l'impressione di essere stato introdotto a forza in un corpo non mio.

Il ragno non prova disgusto della sua condizione di ragno ma provate a pensare in quale vertigine di orrore dovrebbe annegare chi si trovasse trasportato con la sua mente e la sua consapevolezza di uomo in un corpo di ragno: ecco, questa situazione forse può rendere un'idea della mia.

Superato comunque in qualche modo questo momento scopro di riuscire a vedere, nel nero più profondo, come delle gradazioni di oscurità alcune delle quali sembrano avere il potere accecante di lampi di luce come fulmini in un temporale notturno.

Mi sembra di vedere con occhi che non sono i miei: la luce è tenebra e la tenebra è luce.

Quello che vedo e da cui sono circondato è un ribollire continuo, caotico e frenetico di esseri neri che si muovono e si agitano su un fondo nero.

Alcuni di questi esseri si presentano come sfere di dimensioni variabili - per quanto in condizioni del genere è possibile apprezzare distanze e dimensioni da qualcosa di confrontabile ad un uomo fino ad esseri molto più grandi delle più grandi cupole di moschea che abbia mai visto.

L'unico patetico paragone che mi viene in mente è un grande calderone di pece ribollente (come quelli usati negli arsenali dagli operai che riparano le navi).

Dovete però fare uno sforzo di fantasia per allargare il calderone fino al confini del mondo, calarvici dentro ed immaginare la pece ribollente ed ogni singola bolla come dotate di mente, attenzione e volontà.

E questo quando non mostrano il loro corpo,i vortici infatti sono solo il modo in cui li si vede in astrale,loro sono dentro di essi.

Tutte si agitano, si contorcono, crescono e calano spesso inglobandone altre vicine e si dissolvono nel nulla per tornare a formarsi di nuovo.

Capisco di essere in mezzo agli altri dei ciechi ed amorfi e fatti di nulla, eppure pensanti, attivi e maligni.

Ho un momento di panico totale perché, per quanto si possa essere preparati, trovarsi realmente fra gli altri dei è una esperienza che trascende ogni possibile preparazione teorica.

Nel momento della loro massima espansione i vortici che sono gli altri dei sembrano avere come una iridescenza che si spegne lentamente quando iniziano a disfarsi e si accende di nuovo ogni volta che entrano in contatto fra di loro e guizza bagliori e colori incredibili che non sono di questo mondo quando vengono inglobati da altri più grandi.

Se dovessi provare a descrivere il colore dominante di queste iridescenze - per quanto possa avere significato una simile descrizione - direi che quello più vicino nel mondo degli uomini è un grigio bluastro come la pelle del polpo in agonia.

Anche se l'immagine è ridicolmente inadeguata alla titanica maestà della scena forse una lontana idea si potrebbe avere pensando all'effetto che potrebbe fare una stanza appena illuminata piena di mucchi di quelle madreperle azzurre che vengono dalle isole del mare inferiore.

Anche il silenzio della tomba non è più tale.

All'unisono con l'agitazione dei vortici avverto ora una gamma infinita di suoni che potrebbero essere vagamente descritti come lamenti, rantoli, muggiti o tutto insieme e molto di più.

A tratti sembrano sul punto di definirsi in qualcosa di simile ad un linguaggio ma, per fortuna, arrivano a chiarirsi definitivamente.

Ad un certo punto il terrore più folle si impadronisce di me: i suoni stanno effettivamente prendendo una inequivocabile rassomiglianza con qualcosa di conosciuto, una diabolica cacofonia di flauti che sembrava venire da distanze infinite eppure vicinissima e tale da conquistarmi lentamente con un suo fascino ipnotico e subdolo.

So qual'è il significato dei flauti nello spazio esterno, so chi li suona e per Chi.

In questo momento ho visto vicina la fine del mio primo viaggio e di ogni possibile viaggio.

Poi devo aver fatto qualcosa per riprendere il controllo del cammino, come tante volte mi ero preparato a fare, o forse è stato qualche intervento esterno che ha allontanato da me il pericolo finale.

Comunque il suono dei diabolici flauti venne lentamente riassorbito nella selva di muggiti e lamenti che, nonostante l'angoscia che mi ispiravano all'inizio, in quel momento mi sembrò piacevole e riposante.

Un'altra sensazione devo annotare.

Lo spazio esterno è freddo, di un freddo glaciale e inesorabile che ricorda le cripte più profonde e dimenticate ed è animato da venti maligni che soffiano con rabbia isterica e, sembra, con diabolica consapevolezza, che gelano all'esterno ma, peggio di tutto, introducono il loro gelo mortale e senza scampo dentro il corpo fin nelle fibre più riposte come se fosse trasparente per loro e lo attraversassero senza difficoltà.

Devo resistere al freddo ed al vento con la mia volontà per quanto piccola perché so quale è l'origine ed il significato del vento e del freddo: è il desiderio frenetico che gli altri dei manifestano di succhiare da me la mia sostanza mentale e la mia energia vitale e di impadronirsene per assimilarle e crescere.

La somma dei loro infiniti sforzi e tentativi spasmodici ed isterici, anche se per mia fortuna senza risultato, mi provoca però questa sensazione di freddo mortale e di sconforto senza speranza: e già solo questo, a lungo andare, mi potrebbe riuscire fatale.

Su tutte queste impressioni sparse e frammentarie per quanto acute regna comunque con una intensità angosciosa e opprimente la sensazione orribile di essere davanti ad un numero infinito di presenze dotate di mente e di volontà, sempre mutevoli ed evanescenti ma non per questo meno reali e temibili, anzi tanto più temibili e terrificanti quanto più le osservo e mi rendo conto che la loro mente ragiona con le leggi del Caos che noi riusciamo a vedere soltanto come il Male cosmico più totale, completo, definitivo e senza scampo e speranza che mai mente umana riesca ad immaginare...Questa è una parte di quello che scrissi nel mio diario prima e subito dopo la mia prima uscita nello spazio esterno: poi per più di un mese non figurano altre annotazioni.

In realtà non operai nulla rimanendo in meditazione e tentando di ristabilire il controllo della mia volontà e dei miei nervi: e vi assicuro che non fu un'impresa facile.

Ricordo che nel corso di queste meditazioni come in un lampo compresi il significato profondo di quella che fino ad allora mi era sembrata soltanto una immagine poetica di qualche antico sapiente che diceva che gli dei si disinteressano dei fatti degli uomini e vivono indifferenti e beati negli spazi tra i mondi.

Quando infatti capii che «gli spazi tra i mondi» non sono altro che lo spazio esterno al di fuori del cosmo ordinato compresi anche che il sapiente con «gli dei» non intendeva i ridicoli e patetici personaggi delle favole antiche ma doveva aver intuito la mostruosa presenza e la devastante potenza di caos degli altri dei e forse sapeva anche che gli dei della terra sono in qualche modo sorvegliati dagli altri dei e sono da loro protetti contro le richieste troppo importune ed insistenti dei mortali.

Compresi anche che quando diceva che gli altri dei «si disinteressano» non stava descrivendo un fatto - anche se così di solito veniva inteso -ma stava esprimendo un augurio ed una speranza per il bene di tutto il nostro povero mondo ben sapendo cosa potrebbe significare di definitivamente mostruoso e terrificante anche un solo istante di seria attenzione e di motivato interesse verso di noi da parte degli altri dei...Ed infine, al di là di oceani infiniti di spazi esterni e di legioni sterminate di altri dei, dove forse nessun uomo è mai arrivato e da cui comunque nessuno è mai tornato indietro, si innalzano le ciclopiche e blasfeme Mura dell'Universo che racchiudono quello che i visionari più pazzi chiamano il Centro dell'infinito evitando di dare particolari.

Qui, all'interno di queste mura senza porte che si avvolgono su se stesse fino a formare quella che in termini umani potrebbe essere descritta come una sfera bianca sterminata, è racchiuso uno spazio più grande di quello che i nostri astronomi riconoscono al nostro cosmo ordinato e tranquillo. Questo spazio è un unico, titanico e mostruoso vortice, un unico calderone ribollente e tumultuante all'infinito, un'unica mente ed un'unica diabolica e sterminata attenzione occupata eternamente a gorgogliare bestemmie e maledizioni contro tutto, compreso se stesso, in un supremo delirio di caos.

Questo è il demone cieco, amorfo e idiota che regna imprigionato al centro dell'infinito come un animale intrappolato in un imbuto di sabbia che si affanna vanamente tentando di risalire la china e spende il suo tempo e le sue energie in sforzi isterici quanto inutili per uscirne e tutte le sue facoltà mentali in imprecazioni e maledizioni.

Questo è AZATHOTH: il demone sultano, abisso ultimo e definitivo di ogni caos e abiezione, quindi perfezione dell'essenza diabolica degli altri dei.

Questa è la negazione completa e totale di ogni parvenza di ordine e logica e forma.

Questo è l'abominio al di là di ogni possibile conoscenza umana.

Intorno a lui, ma già al di fuori delle Mura dell'universo poiché nulla -nemmeno gli altri dei - può sopportare la sua vicinanza, gli altri dei fanno rullare tamburi e soffiano nei flauti senza fine producendo una cacofonia assordante e monotona che ha il potere di attanagliare il cuore con una angoscia mortale anche a chi non sa cosa significa perché qualche sua oscura regolarità ha la capacità di risvegliare le corde più profonde del terrore senza nome che dorme in noi.

E già la visione dei vortici che si formano e si disfano davanti a voi protendendo mostruose appendici a compiere l'ufficio di arti che reggono le bacchette dei tamburi o, ancora peggio, di raccapriccianti parodie di labbra contro cui premere i flauti, basterebbe a togliere ogni residuo di ragione anche senza sapere per Chi questi blasfemi aborti divini compiono il loro lavoro.

Questo essere in realtà,ha la sua forma nella stanza bianca e l'apertura circolare lucente e solo un pezzo di se tramite il quale infine orde entrano nella realtà.

Alcuni dicono che gli altri dei che suonano in questo modo intorno al trono di AZATHOTH gli rendono onore.

Insensati che ragionate secondo la nostra piccola logica umana!

In realtà AZATHOTH è l'abisso ultimo del Caos e della abiezione che viene insultato e disprezzato anche dalle schiere degli altri dei che gli sono sottoposte e che pure, a modo loro, lo temono.

La cacofonia diabolica intorno ad AZATHOTH è un continuo insulto che provoca in risposta la sua altrettanto continua attività di maledizione e bestemmia cosmica.

Così si celebra la liturgia del Caos.

AZATHOTH è al di là delle Mura dell'universo, al di là delle nostre concezioni del tempo e dello spazio, al di là anche delle nostre idee di essere e di esistenza: è per noi il completamente e definitivamente altro.

Ha però una sua manifestazione per noi più comprensibile, una manifestazione che per noi è come il lato della sua faccia rivolto verso di noi.

Questa manifestazione è il diabolico vortice che nelle rappresentazioni viene figurato come un ciclopico anello intorno alle Mura dell'universo, è quello che conosciamo sotto il tremendo nome di YOG-SOTHOTH: questo in realtà dovremmo rappresentare nelle nostre mappe al posto del Centro dell'Infinito essendo questo oltre le nostre possibilità di rappresentazione come se stesse fuori del foglio che contiene la mappa.

Meditate sul fatto che AZATHOTH è il nucleo di origine primordiale del Caos, è il Caos occulto e non ancora rivelato, è la radice e la fonte nascosta di ogni manifestazione mentre YOG-SOTHOTH il Caos rivelato e manifesto, è il Caos che si presenta davanti a noi con tutta la sua sconvolgente carica di terrore cosmico.

Questa è la segreta ragione per cui si dice di Lui che è Uno in Tutto e Tutto in Uno; questa è la ragione per cui si dice che in Lui passato, presente e futuro coesistono.

Al di fuori delle Mura dell'Universo il vortice ad anello che è YOG-SOTHOTH si comporta per noi come mediatore tra l'inconcepibile AZATHOTH al di là di tutti i modi di esistenza pensabili ed il nostro piccolo e limitato mondo umano.

E attraverso Lui che al nostro mondo viene somministrata la sua dose di terrore cosmico e di veleno del Caos; è attraverso Lui che il Caos maligno entra silenziosamente, continuamente, inesorabilmente nel mondo come un orrendo liquame nauseabondo che si infiltra e cola giù dalla volta di una cripta.

Per aiutarvi a comprendere la sua natura ed il suo modo di operare forse vi può servire una visione che ebbi mentre una volta stavo meditando sulla natura del tempo.

Ho scritto allora nel mio diario: un popolo di infedeli idolatri odiati dagli arabi musulmani che, tra gli altri, adoravano Yaghuth (nome che alcuni interpretano come una corruzione o una sbiadita allusione a Yog-Sototh).

Compio oggi il ciclo di 7 volte 7 notti di meditazione sul tempo.

Prendo ancora una volta la droga di Tikkoun, brucio i profumi e canto le invocazioni.

Passo ancora la notte in meditazione.

Ora siamo vicini all'alba.

La stanza è immersa in una profonda penombra, solo una lama di sole inizia ora ad entrare da una finestrella in alto.

Nella striscia di luce si muovono, sembra a caso, piccole particelle di polvere.

Il loro lento moto mi sta ipnotizzando.

Non vedo più altro.

Gradualmente la luce del Sole sembra spegnersi fino a scomparire in un uniforme chiarore grigiastro.

Il moto della polvere tende intanto a diventare più regolare, dall'alto in basso come una pioggia lenta, uniforme e silenziosa.

Ho perso di vista le singole particelle di polvere: è come se la pioggia non fosse formata di gocce ma fosse un'entità unica che diventa sempre più indefinita ed impalpabile.

Le pareti della stanza sono scomparse.

Lo spazio sembra non avere limiti: è tutto un uniforme ed indefinibile oceano grigiastro in cui scorre una pioggia che non è più di polvere.

L'impressione finale è ormai quella, apparentemente delirante, di due spazi coesistenti che scorrono uno sopra - e come dentro - l'altro: uno è grigio e come liscio, l'altro è ancora grigio, anche se in qualche inspiegabile modo distinguibile dal primo, e dà l'impressione di avere una natura granulosa.

Mi rendo conto di quanto suona assurdo tutto questo espresso in parole: vorrei avere strumenti più adatti per descrivere quello che vedo.

Il loro moto ha il carattere di una lentezza inevitabile ed inarrestabile e dà l'impressione della stanchezza derivante dall'aver percorso un cammino infinito ma anche dalla inesorabile decisione a compiere un cammino altrettanto infinito.

Anche se non riesco più a distinguere alto e basso, destra e sinistra e mi sembra di galleggiare nel vuoto potrei dire che lo spazio granuloso continua a discendere come una silenziosa cascata di polvere da una altezza infinita per essere inghiottito da profondità altrettanto infinite.

Non oso pensare quale possa essere la sorgente da cui ha origine ed il pozzo che la riceve…

Questo io scrissi in quella occasione nel mio diario e questo posso consegnare a voi come aiuto per comprendere il modo con cui YOG-SOTHOTH ed il suo carico di Caos diabolico si infiltrano silenziosamente nel nostro mondo.

Meditate sulla forma degli spazi; meditate sulla sfera del nostro cosmo che tocca la sterminata sfera dello spazio esterno al centro.

Capirete allora perché i più coraggiosi, o i più pazzi, fra gli antichi ricercatori di queste pericolose conoscenze hanno chiamato YOG-SOTHOTH la Porta Finale ed il Guardiano della porta.

In realtà lì dove le sfere si toccano esiste il passaggio ed il passaggio è sorvegliato dal vortice sterminato che è intorno alle Mura dell'infinito ed è anche al limite dello spazio al centro.

Quando infatti qualche folle osa tentare l'uscita nello spazio esterno trova prima UMR-AT-TAWIL, detto anche la Porta Concava, all'uscita del nostro spazio, e quindi il grande YOG-SOTHOTH, la Porta Convessa all'entrata degli spazi centrali.

Sappiate poi che, se altri mondi ordinati come il nostro esistono, sono posti come il nostro intorno al grande vuoto centrale.

I vortici fra questi mondi sono però come gorghi infiniti che tutto inghiottono senza scampo, sono le ciclopiche cateratte poste a limitare il cosmo ordinato in cui viviamo.

Quando vorrete conoscere gli altri mondi l'unica terribile via che avete sarà allora il passaggio attraverso la Porta del vuoto nello spazio esterno e, ancora attraverso questa, negli altri mondi.

E per questa via - per mezzo di YOG-SOTHOTH - che, dicono, torneranno anche su questa terra i grandi anziani, che una volta regnarono qui, per reclamare il loro antico possesso.

Ricordo che durante i miei esperimenti sugli effetti del segno di Voorish che rende visibili gli altri dei e gli esseri da loro prodotti, mi capitò di vedere una manifestazione di YOG-SO-THOTH.

Riferisco ancora una volta dal mio diario anche se non avrei bisogno di aiuti per rinnovare un ricordo che difficilmente potrei dimenticare.

Ho meditato a lungo sul significato del segno di Voorish e mi sono esercitato ad eseguirlo.

Oggi provo finalmente una esecuzione reale.

Eseguo il segno e dico le parole.

Appena terminato il rito capisco che non riesco a controllare la direzione in cui gli altri dei verranno resi visibili.

Perdo conoscenza di quello che c'è intorno a me e mi sembra di vedere un ambiente enorme, come una ciclopica caverna di forma circa sferica, avvolto in una pesante penombra.

Non distinguo molto ma ho l'impressione di vedere al centro della caverna qualcosa di simile ad una densa nuvola sospesa.

Lentamente mi vado abituando all'oscurità ma la scena continua a conservare una strana impressione di irrealtà simile ai deliri della febbre: sembra che manchi di profondità e che io che la guardo sia dentro la caverna oppresso dalla sua enorme volta e dalla presenza della nuvola che ora sembra in qualche modo fissarmi ma, nello stesso tempo, fuori di essa come se guardassi una sua raffigurazione.

Poi, come in un lampo, capisco dove mi trovo e cosa è la nuvola.

Per un momento devo aver perso conoscenza quando mi sono reso conto che mi sono intrufolato nella tana di quello che di più potente, tremendo e mostruoso può capitare ad essere umano di vedere.

Quella che mi era sembrata una fitta nuvola è in realtà una manifestazione del grande

YOG-SOTHOTH resa visibile dall'azione del segno di Voorish.

Quando riprendo conoscenza capisco con terrore che davanti a me c'è una massa smisurata, grande come una montagna, di aspetto gelatinoso, traslucido e mucillaginoso, qualcosa di simile ad una titanica e mostruosa medusa senza però la bellezza dei colori e l'eleganza di simmetrie delle meduse che si vedono nel Mare inferiore.

Questa era una massa informe e tremolante in modo osceno da cui uscivano tentacoli come gomene di navi che si andavano a fissare sulla volta della caverna: in questo modo il dio mostruoso stava sospeso al centro del suo spazio.

Ogni tanto un tentacolo si pro-tendeva dalla massa fino a far presa sulla volta ed un altro già sulla volta si ritraeva o si spostava.

In questi movimenti tutta la massa gelatinosa sembrava percorsa da un tremito continuo che si smorzava molto lentamente.

Tutta la caverna è immersa ora in una luce che sembra insieme rosso scura e nera: provo la stessa sensazione che si ha quando, ad occhi chiusi, si volge lo sguardo al Sole e si vedono macchie rosse e nere che si agitano all'interno delle palpebre.

E, come la luce del Sole all'interno degli occhi, questa luce non illumina: serve soltanto a far sentire di più la mancanza di una vera luce.

Quando riguardo YOG-SOTHOTH vedo che anche lui ora è dello stesso colore: ora mi sembra un enorme grumo di sangue anche se ancora conserva il suo aspetto gelatinoso, traslucido e tremolante.

Al suo interno si sta addensando qualcosa come un nucleo centrale che sembra più compatto ed opaco.

Il nucleo è ora una sfera grande quanto una cupola che si intravede distintamente attraverso la massa traslucida e sanguinolenta che forma l'osceno corpo di YOG-SOTHOTH.

Capisco improvvisamente che quello che si sta formando davanti a me è un unico, mostruoso occhio che fra un momento si aprirà per fissarmi: per me sarebbe la fine.

Credo di aver urlato.

La visione allora è finita: appena un momento prima che YOG-SOTHOTH rivolgesse il suo raccapricciante sguardo verso di me.

Mi ritrovo nella mia stanza, in mezzo agli oggetti a me familiari, bagnato di sudore e tremante in ogni mia fibra.

Quando ne ebbi il coraggio tornai a meditare su questa visione e compresi fra l'altro che in questa forma YOG-SOTHOTH, sospeso nella caverna sferica, mi si era mostrato insediato al centro del nostro mondo come un sultano che siede sul trono in mezzo al suo regno.

Era un modo beffardo per far comprendere a chi sapeva leggere gli oscuri segni degli altri dei che, anche se la sua origine era nello spazio esterno, il mondo ordinato che noi crediamo nostro gli apparteneva e poteva insediarsi al suo centro per irradiare da qui la sua carica di malignità cosmica così come, quando voleva, poteva agire dall'esterno.

Se solo la gente che cammina tranquillamente per strada sapesse anche vagamente cosa c'è sotto la terra che calpesta e che crede solida e compatta penso che il mondo sarebbe travolto da un'ondata di terrore collettivo e di follia isterica tale che probabilmente non ci sarebbe bisogno di alcun ulteriore intervento diretto degli altri dei per stabilire il loro completo dominio di Caos cosmico.

In questo risiede la verità ultima di quanto diceva Ibn Shakabach: «Non vi fate confondere dalle dicerie delle donniciole.

Ricordate che quanto più un potere è grande tanto meno gli è necessario agire.

Il potere supremo è immobile al centro dell'universo: gli basta rivelarsi e tutto sarà fatto secondo la sua occulta volontà»

Ma non illudetevi che, solo perché sta confinato entro le mura dell'universo, AZATHOTH non abbia possibilità di agire all'esterno e fin dentro il nostro piccolo mondo ordinato.

Dalle mura che racchiudono il centro dell'infinito e di cui, come dicono gli antichi saggi, la sola architettura - se architettura si può chiamare la concezione di caotico cumulo con cui furono create -ha il carattere di una blasfema maledizione, da queste inconcepibili mura, si formano, si allungano e si agitano incessantemente strani vortici che, se fossero visibili, somiglierebbero a titanici tentacoli che frustano lo spazio esterno colpendo gli altri dei che incontrano sul loro cammino ed insinuandosi fra di loro e dentro di loro.

Questi tentacoli, che anche loro fanno parte degli altri dei, sono in qualche modo occhi, orecchi ed artigli di AZATHOTH; questi tentacoli pensanti ed indipendenti eppure in qualche abominevole modo parti del mostro sultano che li usa sono il mezzo con cui AZATHOTH può scavalcare gli spazi ed arrivare fin nel nostro mondo ed in tutti gli altri mondi ed operare le sue nefande operazioni.

Questi tentacoli sono il Messaggero degli altri dei, io strumento con cui questi entrano nei mondi, ascoltano, osservano ed agiscono.

Questi vortici tentacolari formano infatti qualcosa di simile a dei canali nello spazio esterno entro cui l'attenzione e la volontà degli altri dei vengono portate avanti e indietro: in questo modo gli altri dei e lo stesso AZATHOTH, anche se lontani e abitanti in spazi fuori dal nostro, possono scavalcare oceani di vuoto e superare le porte fra i vari strati dello spazio esterno fino ad entrare nel nostro mondo ed operare il loro magistero di caos.

Questa è la ragione per cui NYARLATHOTEP viene chiamato Messaggero degli altri dei e loro servitore ed esecutore dei loro amorfi desideri e dei loro blasfemi comandi.

Questi tentacoli sono infatti l'aspetto esterno di NYARLATHOTEP, il caos dalle mille forme, il vortice che quando si insinua nel mondo ordinato è capace di assumere ogni forma che gli è necessaria per passare inosservato nel mondo o, al contrario, per essere notato provocando, a seconda del suo capriccio, ammirazione, timore, reverenza e terrore.

Questo è quello che qualcuno ha chiamato il Caos Strisciante intendendo indicare così la sua capacità di entrare con la sua carica distruttrice di caos cosmico nel mondo ordinato che conosciamo ed aggirarsi in mezzo a noi per i suoi innominabili scopi come strisciando al di sotto delle apparenze di ordine.

Questo significa anche che NYARLATHOTEP potrebbe essere dovunque tra di noi, stare appollaiato sulle nostre spalle e seguire i nostri passi nella notte senza che noi abbiamo nessuna possibilità di riconoscerlo - se non quando e se lui vuole - né tanto meno di evitarlo.

E probabilmente ancora lo stesso essere volevano ricordare i sapienti latini che, ricordo dalla mia lontana giovinezza a Pisa, parlavano del «negotium di Ibn Shakabach (o meglio Ibn Shagabah) non si sa nulla,ma anche il suo nome è indicativo.

Significa infatti «il figlio dell'Oppositore» riempiendoci di terrore anche non sapendo quale era la tremenda realtà cosmica che si nascondeva dietro queste parole.

Ricordate sempre che NYARLATHOTEP ha mille forme: il mendicante all'angolo della strada ed il califfo in tutta la sua magnificenza, lo sciacallo che ulula nella notte ed il turbine di sabbia che sembra seguirvi, la strana moneta che vi ritrovate in mano senza ricordare chi ve l'ha data ed ancora la nuvola che passa davanti alla Luna o la venatura strana nel marmo di una colonna, tutte queste ed infinite altre apparenze può avere NYARLATHOTEP per voi o per qualcun altro o per tutto il nostro mondo.

Ricordate che a tutti prima o poi capiterà di incontrare NYARLATHOTEP in qualche sua forma anche se a pochi concede di essere riconosciuto ed ancor meno sono in grado di riconoscerlo per quello che realmente è.

State quindi attenti a come vi comportate ed a tutto quello che dite e fate ed anche a quello che pensate e ricordate quello che disse un antico sapiente: «Vegliate perché non sapete né il giorno né l'ora»

E vi serva di aiuto per tenere sempre desta la vostra attenzione quel segno in cielo che gli astronomi chiamano Via Lattea e collegano a fantastici serpenti celesti.

In realtà quella fascia luminosa è ben altro: è il ricordo di una volta in cui NYARLATHOTEP stava entrando nel nostro bel cosmo ordinato con tutta la sua sconfinata potenza ancora nella forma di vortice tentacolare che possiede nello spazio esterno.

E come la cosmica cicatrice sulla pelle del mondo lasciata dalla titanica frustata vibrata da NYARLATHOTEP dall'esterno in un momento in cui la rabbia cieca di AZATHOTH è stata contenuta a stento.

La Via del Serpente è sempre stata lì, almeno a memoria d'uomo, quindi è probabile che l'episodio risalga ad epoche precedenti l'uomo ma nessuno ci assicura che non possa ripetersi e che questa volta la frustata non arrivi fin dentro il nostro mondo.

Se questo dovesse avvenire pregate di non essere presenti per vederlo.

Guardate la Via del Serpente, ricordate ogni volta quale è il suo tremendo significato cosmico e vegliate sempre!

Altre forme possono prendere ancora gli altri dei per manifestarsi nel nostro mondo.

Altre forme conobbero gli Esseri Antichi che furono sulla Terra prima di noi.

Altre forme esistono ancora in mezzo a noi anche se noi non possiamo vederle e ne abbiamo perso anche il ricordo.

Sappiate però che non tutto quello che è stato dimenticato dalla piccola memoria degli uomini è, solo per questo, necessariamente morto.

Esistono esseri ed approssimazioni di esseri di cui ormai noi non sospettiamo neanche l'esistenza perché dimenticati da ere immemorabili.

Esistono dei che, quando si manifestano nel nostro mondo, sono al di là di ogni concepibile abominazione.

Esistono dei che superano i secoli e le ere non perché sono al di fuori ed al di sopra del tempo come noi ci divertiamo ad immaginare le divinità di questo nostro mondo,ma perché il corpo con cui si manifestano è al di là della morte, al di là di ogni decomposizione e putrefazione immaginabile senza però che la vita - in qualche blasfema forma - le abbia abbandonate.

Esistono dei che hanno vinto la morte subendola ed accettandone tutte le conseguenze fino alle più rivoltanti.

Esistono dei che in questa raccapricciante forma possono rimanere come addormentati (per noi sarebbero morti e dimenticati) per eoni senza fine finché qualcuno o qualcosa non li richiami ad una nuova vita di terrore per gli uomini e ad una nuova attività di caos diabolico con cui manifestano la loro vera natura.

Gli Esseri Antichi conobbero il principale degli altri dei che si sono insediati in questa forma nel nostro mondo sotto il nome tremendo di CTHULHU quando calò sulla Terra alla testa del popolo degli Esseri piovra.

Sono gli Esseri antichi, che lo hanno visto per primi ed hanno combattuto con le sue mostruose emanazioni che mi hanno guidato per vederlo e comprenderlo.

La sua manifestazione che gli Esseri Antichi ebbero la sventura di conoscere si presenta come un'enorme sacca flaccida e viscida simile alla testa di un ciclopico polipo alta come una montagna e larga quanto il chiostro della moschea.

La pelle è elastica e molle e, sotto di essa, si vede agitarsi l'interno informe dell'osceno corpo.

Sembra la pellicola che si forma sul latte che sostiene una pagliuzza ma lascia vedere i movimenti del latte sottostante.

Quello che, invece, del latte non ha è il colore e l'odore.

Al posto del sereno bianco del latte troverete infatti una sintesi rivoltante dei colori dei cadaveri in ogni stadio della decomposizione dal giallo verdastro malaticcio al grigio bluastro fino alle orrende e indefinibile sfumature degli umori che trasudano dalle tombe e che vengono dai loro abitanti.

Il piacevole odore del latte è invece cancellato e travolto da tutti gli olezzi più pestilenziali e abominevoli che possono essere esalati dalle tombe evitate degli appestati e dei lebbrosi e delle sepolture aborrite dei peggiori negromanti: i fetore al di là di ogni immaginazione di chi è morto da ere senza fine eppure continua a vivere oltre ogni putrefazione e disfacimento.

In cima all'oscena montagna sta issata una testa su una specie di corto collo.

La testa è alta e larga come una tozza torre ed è contornata da tentacoli duri, elastici e cerchiati che somigliano ad enormi tubi di trachea: la loro forza deve essere prodigiosa.

I tentacoli finiscono con una specie di bocca con tre denti simili a quelli delle lamprede di un colore rosa sanguinolento.

Tra i tentacoli si spalancano occhi liquidi e fissi che, anche se sembrano senza sguardo e come morti, vedono ed osservano tutto quello che capita loro davanti.

E pregate con tutte le vostre forze di non essere voi sotto lo sguardo cadaverico eppure vivo di questo orrendo dio che è vivo soltanto perché è al di là della morte e morto perché al di là della vita e possiede la potenza e le capacità della vita e della morte insieme e di ambedue conosce ogni malignità.

Sulla parte bassa della sacca viscida che gli fa da corpo si allungano tozzi tentacoli più larghi dei pilastri della moschea che dirige qua e là e che usa come zampe e mani ed artigli ed estende e ritrae a seconda delle sue diaboliche necessità.

Con queste approssimative estremità il grande CTHULHU avanza sulla Terra con una andatura che può sembrare incerta e quasi patetica e traballante: guardatevi però dal pensare che, per questa apparenza, sia facile arrestare il suo cammino perché in realtà, nonostante barcollamenti e cadute, non esiste forza umana che possa sperare anche soltanto di rallentarlo.

Sventurato anzi chi pensasse di poterlo fermare perché sarebbe meglio per lui che si gettasse da solo nella fossa dei serpenti: soltanto le più potenti delle antiche magie dimenticate degli Esseri Antichi, se ben condotte, riuscivano infatti, se non proprio a fermarlo, almeno ad innalzare una barriera protettiva nei confronti delle sue vittime.

Dicono ancora gli Esseri antichi che questa oscena bestemmia vivente produce un rumore acquoso e sguazzante che è suo tipico e che lo fa riconoscere anche senza che si mostri.

Ricordo che una volta vidi in un pozzo semi asciutto con il fondo fangoso una pecora caduta che si dibatteva fra l'acqua ed il fango cercando vanamente di uscirne.

Simile a questo ma infinitamente carico di angoscia deve essere il rumore terrificante e rivoltante al tempo stesso dell'abominevole CTHULHU che avanza.

Con queste stesse estremità il grande CTHULHU si muove con ben altra sicurezza in mare: gli Esseri Antichi dicono che è terrificante vedere la potenza, la velocità e la facilità con cui si muove negli abissi degli oceani.

Ma quando ha deciso di spostarsi a grandi distanze su questa Terra o di uscire dal nostro cosmo per rientrare negli spazi esterni sua antica dimora, CTHULHU è capace di sollevarsi dalla terra e di percorrere i cieli con lunghissime ali membranose formate ognuna da molti tentacoli piatti simili ad enormi, interminabili rotoli di pergamena che agita caoticamente.

Auguratevi allora di non sapere mai cosa può essere di raccapricciante sentire sopra di voi il turbine di vento che vi investe con il freddo della morte e con l'odore nauseabondo della putrefazione; auguratevi di non sapere mai cosa può essere di terrificante vedere la grande ombra come di nuvola temporalesca che oscura il Sole quando non vedete nuvole davanti al Sole.

Il grande CTHULHU infatti, come tutti gli altri dei quando entrano nel nostro mondo e come gli esseri da loro generati fra noi, è invisibile ai nostri occhi e diventa visibile soltanto se lo vuole o se viene costretto con il segno di Voorish e con la polvere di Ibn Ghazi

Quando vi dovesse capitare di vedere quei segni, se non sapete Chi è che li provoca potete sempre limitarvi a rabbrividire come per una paura di cui non comprendete il motivo ed a pensare alle cose strane che succedono nel mondo; ma se sapete qual'è il loro tremendo significato ed a Chi sono dovuti l'unica cosa che potrete fare è cercare in ogni modo di non farvi notare ed augurarvi con tutte le vostre forze che il blasfemo CTHULHU che vola sopra di voi non vi veda o non voglia proprio voi.

Allora veramente capirete a prezzo dell'angoscia più profonda e disperata cosa significa desiderare di non essere mai nati e comunque da quel momento la tensione più delirante non vi abbandonerà più perché saprete cosa si nasconde dietro le innocue apparenze di serenità e di tranquillità di questo povero mondo che ci illudiamo di chiamare nostro.

State dunque attenti ai suoi segni - il rumore di sguazzante, il fetore pestilenziale, il vento gelido fonte di angoscia - perché da questi saprete che il grande CTHULHU è vicino.

A differenza degli altri dei che già conosciamo infatti CTHULHU è sempre fra noi da ere immemorabili anche se in una forma per noi difficilmente comprensibile.

Perché quando R'lyeh -l'infame città degli esseri piovra venuti dagli spazi esterni - si inabissò nel mare, secoli infiniti prima che l'uomo comparisse sulla Terra, il grande CTHULHTU protesse la città con i suoi incantesimi dalle offese del mare e del tempo ed entrò in quella che, per mancanza di termini più adeguati, noi chiamiamo la sua tomba.

Da allora CTHULHU dorme il suo sonno di morte e sogna visioni di inconcepibile potenza di caos e di malignità diabolica aspettando che le sfere ritornino nella giusta posizione per uscire e riprendere possesso di quello che gli è dovuto.

E forse è questo il segreto significato della leggenda che gli antichi greci raccontavano sulla Gorgone Medusa senza più comprenderne il reale, tremendo significato.

Dicevano infatti i loro poeti che l'orribile testa della Gorgone contornata di serpenti e dallo sguardo che, anche dopo tagliata, era capace di impietrire era stata sepolta in Argo e qui la testa, in qualche modo ancora viva, dormiva sognando per l'eternità pensieri raccapriccianti di odio e di vendetta ed inviando incubi al di là di ogni possibilità di sopportazione umana a chi aveva la sventura di passarle vicino o di pensarla con troppa insistenza.

Quando poi i primi uomini comparvero sulla Terra si compì l'atto per noi più tremendo di questa liturgia diabolica.

CTHULHU nel suo sonno prese ad inviare i suoi sogni agli uomini che li fecero propri come incubi e visioni di terrore ma anche come ordini inevitabili che oscuramente li spingevano con forza opprimente ad eseguire i culti e le cerimonie che avrebbero permesso un giorno a CTHULHU ed alle sue orde di uscire dalla sua tomba certo dell'omaggio e della sottomissione di chi avrà la sventura di trovarsi presente per assistere al suo abominevole risveglio.

Quando il primo uomo,che secondi i sapienti fu creato da un Dio onnipotente che controlla bene e male, fu agganciato con la prima visione fu incatenato e reso schiavo per sempre per la blasfema adorazione di CTHULHU,dimenticando sia Dio sia il diavolo: in quel momento si creò anche il primo anello di una spaventosa, interminabile catena di incubi e di riti passata da uno all'altro per secoli e millenni che non verrà più spezzata.

Ancora oggi infatti questi adoratori del dio infame, del blasfemo, divino cadavere vivente sono in mezzo a noi e compiono i loro osceni riti nelle date stabilite e meditano sulle visioni inviate e continuano a fare proseliti per affrettare il giorno in cui si compirà la finale rovina nostra e loro.

Meditate ancora sulla natura dello spazio.

Meditate sulla natura degli altri dei.

Meditate e comprendete.

Anche lo spazio in cui è immerso il mondo che noi consideriamo nostro, lo spazio che i sapienti latini si compiacciono di descrivere e architettare come formato di belle sfere concentriche ordinatamente ruotanti, questo nostro spazio è uno degli altri dei.

È HASTUR che riempie il vuoto fra le stelle, è HASTUR che è il vuoto fra le stelle ed il vaso in cui tutto è contenuto.

E HASTUR la vera essenza di tutto quello che noi nel nostro mondo crediamo vuoto e chiamiamo vuoto.

E HASTUR l'aria che ci circonda e la forma dell'aria e la sede dell'aria.

HASTUR in realtà non ha forma perché è sede di tutte le forme che noi vediamo nel nostro mondo, di tutte le forme che non vediamo ma possiamo immaginare, di tutte le forme che mai riusciremo ad immaginare ma in qualche modo esistono e sono lì, in agguato dietro il velo.

HASTUR in realtà non ha nome, perché non ha forma: HASTUR è l'innominabile.

Questi sono gli altri dei con cui gli esseri antichi ebbero a che fare e di cui ci hanno tramandato in qualche modo il ricordo.

Questi sono gli altri dei con cui dobbiamo anche noi imparare a trattare perché non sono morti o scomparsi anche se pochi sono quelli che ne sospettano l'esistenza ed ancora meno sono quelli che li hanno conosciuti e sono rimasti vivi.

Ricordatevi però che questi non sono gli unici: gli altri dei sono una legione sterminata, sono un esercito senza fine che occupa tutto quello che riusciamo ad immaginare dalle più nascoste profondità della Terra, dai più oscuri abissi dei mari fino al più alto dei cieli ed ancora molto più oltre negli spazi esterni senza forma né fine.

In realtà esistono più cose tra cielo e Terra di quante nessun filosofo o poeta o pazzo riuscirà mai ad immaginare e qualunque meditazione potrà mai rivelare: e ringraziamo ancora la nostra piccola fantasia per questo.

Non so altrimenti se ancora riusciremmo a continuare la nostra vita ordinata e tranquilla in quello che crediamo il nostro mondo ordinato e tranquillo.

E guardatevi dal pensare che tutto quanto vi ho detto finora sia soltanto vuota erudizione senza scopo e che l'epoca del terrore sia un ricordo del passato che popola soltanto qualche volta gli incubi dei dormienti.

L'epoca del terrore è sempre in agguato: anche se nessuno li conosce gli altri dei non sono né morti né scomparsi.

Sappiate e ricordate sempre che quello che li tiene imprigionati nelle loro oscure cripte tra gli spazi e li rende inoffensivi per noi al punto che ne abbiamo dimenticato l'esistenza è soltanto la potente magia degli esseri antichi che avevano trovato le formule, i segni ed i rituali per tenerli a bada all'interno dei circoli e le entità astratte inconcepibili di cui non parlerò e di cui solo pochi sanno.

Ma non io.

Non abbiate la superbia di pensare che l'uomo sia l'unico padrone della Terra: l'uomo non è stato il primo, l'uomo non sarà l'ultimo.

L'uomo-anche quando crede di essere il padrone della Terra - non è solo.

Quelli di prima furono, Quelli di prima sono, Quelli di prima saranno.

Oggi non li vediamo e ci illudiamo di dominare il «nostro» mondo ma in realtà anche oggi sono fra noi.

Quelli di prima non sono negli spazi che noi conosciamo: sono tra gli spazi e tra questi incedono primordiali ed imperturbabili al di fuori delle dimensioni ed al di là della nostra vista.

Ma ricordate sempre: YOG-SOTHOTH conosce la Porta, YOG-SOTHOTH è la Porta; YOG-SOTHOTH è la chiave ed il Guardiano della Porta.

Passato, presente e futuro, tutti insieme esistono in YOG-SOTHOTH.

YOG-SOTHOTH sa da dove Quelli di prima uscirono una volta per entrare nel nostro spazio; YOG-SOTHOTH sa da dove usciranno di nuovo.

YOG-SOTHOTH sa su quali campi della Terra Quelli di prima hanno impresso le loro infami orme e sa quali campi ancora oggi calcano con i loro riti blasfemi anche se nessun uomo può vederli. Ricordate però che dal loro odore potrete sapere che vi sono vicini.

Ed anche il loro aspetto potrete intuire - pur senza vederli direttamente —osservando i tratti di quelli che loro hanno generato tra gli uomini.

Quelli di prima camminano invisibili ed abominevoli in luoghi solitari ed evitati là dove le Parole sono state urlate ed i Riti sono stati celebrati nei tempi opportuni.

State in guardia perché le loro voci sussurrano nel vento e le viscere nascoste della Terra hanno annunciato il loro risveglio.

I loro passi piegano le foreste, le loro orme stritolano le città, ma foreste e città non possono vedere l'artiglio che le colpisce.

Kadath nel deserto gelato li ha conosciuti ma quale uomo può dire di conoscere Kadath?

Sulle pietre dei deserti del Sud, sulle rovine nelle isole sommerse hanno impresso il loro marchio ma chi ha visto le città che dormono sotto il ghiaccio e le torri inghirlandate di alghe?

Il grande CTHULHU è uno di Loro eppure ha appena la forza di intravederli.

La!

SHUB-NIGGURATH!

Come un'abominazione noi li conosceremo.

Il loro artiglio è sulla vostra gola e ancora non riuscite a vederli!

La loro abitazione è la stessa soglia delle vostre case che voi credete così ben vigilata!

YOG-SOTHOTH è la chiave della Porta.

YOG-SOTHOTH è là dove le sfere si incontrano.

L'uomo regna oggi dove essi regnavano una volta ,ma ricordate e tremate: essi regneranno un giorno dove una volta regnava l'uomo.

Dopo l'estate viene l'inverno; dopo l'inverno è di nuovo l'estate.

Loro attendono potenti perché sanno che dovranno tornare.

Loro attendono pazienti perché possono attendere in eterno.

Ricordate sempre che se ancora possiamo parlare di cosmo e di ordine è soltanto grazie alle magie degli esseri antichi e altri, ma ricordate anche che queste magie non possono durare in eterno e più nessuno oggi è in grado di ripeterle.

Non dimenticate che esistono ancora oggi in mezzo a noi esseri che servono e adorano gli altri dei ed operano per infrangere i circoli che li tengono imprigionati ed impotenti.

Ed esistono luoghi particolari, evitati da tutti senza una ragione precisa, evitati perché ci si sente a disagio senza sapere perché e come osservati con blasfema attenzione da qualcosa che non dovrebbe esistere, luoghi in cui - in qualche modo non chiaro -si sente il soffio gelido degli spazi esterni e la presenza di una vita che non è umana, che è anzi completamente diversa dall'umano e che guarda la vita umana con l'attenzione di chi sa di trovarvi un cibo atteso da ere immemorabili. Questi luoghi sono le blasfeme Porte da cui torneranno sulla Terra gli altri dei ed i loro osceni adoratori.

LIBRO III

Racconterò ora le evocazioni che feci di Ydn, ultimo gran sacerdote degli esseri antichi che furono sulla Terra prima di noi, e racconterò anche -perché serva di insegnamento - quello che Ydn mi insegnò sul suo popolo, sui commerci che ebbero con strani esseri e con ancor più strane divinità…

Visione 2

Questa è la terza volta che provo il rituale di evocazione.

Forse ho trovato l'intonazione giusta per le parole finali: quando ieri le ho pronunciate finalmente ho sentito vibrare l'aria intorno a me e mi sono sentito scuotere fin nel profondo dello spirito.

Ho dovuto usare tutta la mia forza di volontà per riuscire a dominare la vibrazione.

Eseguo fino in fondo il rituale.

Una volta partita l'ultima invocazione nasce di nuovo la vibrazione e va crescendo lentamente intorno a me e dentro di me.

Improvvisamente mi rendo conto - e la scoperta mi spaventa anche se forse è quello che aspettavo - che quella che chiamo vibrazione in realtà non fa rumore e la sento non con le orecchie,ma con tutto il corpo che ne viene attraversato e ne rimane come imbevuto.

I fumi che salgono dai sette bracieri sembrano disporsi come a formare una cortina davanti a me.

In qualche modo il movimento dei fumi è guidato dalla vibrazione che cala e cresce con l'addensarsi ed il rarefarsi della cortina di fumo.

Mi sembra che dietro la cortina si stia formando qualcosa di simile ad un uovo che risplende di una luminescenza lattiginosa verdastra. Ho un momento di panico quando comprendo che quell'uovo luminoso è sede di una intelligenza che sta rivolgendo verso di me la sua attenzione.

Per un momento sono combattuto fra la gioia di essere riuscito a compiere il rituale ed il terrore per quello che fra un momento mi troverò davanti ma non ho tempo di cullarmi in questa indecisione. L'essere al di là della cortina mi sta parlando.

In realtà non sento voce o parole ma ricevo in qualche modo il suo messaggio.

Quello che invece vedo e sento è una intensificazione della luminosità e delle vibrazioni quando l'essere «parla».

Sembra quasi che questi segni siano la manifestazione esterna del pulsare della vita dell'essere come quando - dopo uno sforzo - si sente il battito del proprio cuore sulle tempie.

Questo è quanto la voce mi ha detto.«Il tuo rituale ha avuto successo.

Tu hai avuto qualche vaga conoscenza dell'esistenza della nostra Grande Razza ed hai sentito il desiderio di saperne di più.

Il tuo desiderio è buono ed è stato espresso nelle forme appropriate.

Io sono quello che tu, senza conoscere, hai chiamato da una lontananza di ere immemorabili.

Io sono quello che tu hai evocato da una condizione che non è vita e non è morte, una condizione che, per ora, non puoi sperare di comprendere.

Io sono quello che ti sarà guida per apprendere quello che è stato ed imparare quello che è ancora».

Dopo queste parole torna il silenzio, l'uovo luminoso smette di pulsare e si oscura lentamente mentre anche la vibrazione pian piano scompare.

Quello che ho evocato deve essere tornato nell'inconcepibile luogo da cui l'ho chiamato.

Mi spaventa questa conclusione perché nelle evocazioni che ho fatto finora ero sempre io a condurre la liturgiaed a comandare quello che avevo evocato. Sembra che questo abbia invece una sua volontà indipendente dalla mia ed alla mia superiore e che se mi ascolta è soltanto per sua libera concessione.

Visione 5

Compio l'evocazione e mi compare davanti il sacerdote.

Ormai ho compreso la sua natura ,ma trovarmi di fronte a lui mi dà sempre un'impressione tremenda.

Il sacerdote mi comunica la sua decisione di esaudire la mia richiesta e di raccontarmi la storia del suo popolo.

«Servirà - mi dice - per insegnamento di chi ora è sulla Terra e se ne ritiene padrone.

Sarà un atto di giustizia perché la nostra razza si è estinta ma ha lasciato i suoi nemici come mostruosa eredità a chi è venuto dopo di noi.

E giusto che sappiate che cosa è accaduto prima di voi; è giusto che qualcuno di voi conosca i mezzi per difendersi ,ma pregate sempre di non aver mai occasione di doverli usare».

Ydn fa nell'aria uno strano segno.

La vista mi si annebbia; sono sopraffatto dalla nausea.

Devo essere svenuto per un istante ma quando mi rendo conto di cosa mi sta davanti sono sul punto di svenire di nuovo.

Vedo dall'alto, come se stessi volando, un paesaggio di una vastità titanica e di una maestà opprimente pur nella sua estrema semplicità.

Quella che ho davanti non è infatti che una pianura che sembra formata da un'unica, sterminata lastra di pietra di un colore grigio chiaro tendente al blu.

Davanti a me, molto lontano, la pianura è interrotta da una scarpata che si incurva come ad abbracciarla.

Anche la scarpata è molto regolare e pulita.

Più o meno al centro della strana curva che disegna, lontano in fondo alla pianura, vedo una spaccatura oscura alta quasi quanto la scarpata simile all'imboccatura di una caverna.

Una volta abbracciato l'insieme con lo sguardo la prima riflessione che mi viene alla mente è tale da far vacillare le mie povere certezze: quello che vedo mi dà l'impressione di non essere naturale ma voluto, progettato e costruito non oso pensare con quali mostruosi e titanici mezzi.

Sembra che qualche mano di grandezza e potenza inconcepibili abbia tagliato un mondo di pietra, come si taglia un pane di burro con un coltello, per modellarlo seguendo gli ordini di una mente capace di disegni di una grandiosità addirittura blasfema ed offensiva per gli dei come noi li immaginiamo.

Quando alzo lo sguardo verso quello che dovrebbe essere il cielo ho un attimo si smarrimento: non vedo stelle, né Sole come mi sarei aspettato, non vedo anzi neanche qualcosa di simile ad un cielo qualunque.

Tutto questo paesaggio, che ormai so essere costruito, è come immerso in una luce lattiginosa turchese che sembra piovere da dietro di me anche se non si vede nulla di simile ad un Sole.

Ho la stessa impressione che si prova guardando sott'acqua quando si vede come un muro blu ma si sa che quel muro non è la fine ma anzi l'inizio di uno spazio infinito: non oso pensare per quanto questo spazio possa estendersi o da chi sia abitato o cosa possa esserci al di là.

L'impressione dominante è di essere in qualche modo fuori del mondo che conosciamo, in un posto sotto tutti gli aspetti lontano ed estraneo in modo completo e definitivo: mi sento come un intruso e mi sorprendo a sperare di non essere scoperto non so neanche da chi.

Quando abbasso di nuovo lo sguardo sulla pianura vedo due piccole figure che camminano lentamente, come oppresse dall'immensità e dalla maestà del luogo, dirigendosi verso la spaccatura sul fondo.

Una è un essere antico con la caratteristica andatura ondeggiante, l'altra è un uomo.

Vedo meglio l'uomo e sono preso da un'ondata di panico incontrollabile: l'uomo sono io ma intanto sono ancora io che guardo tutto dall'alto.

Non so come questo possa accadere ma ho la netta impressione di essere realmente in due posti diversi.

Riacquisto una parvenza di controllo e di calma quando i due stanno ormai entrando nella spaccatura che, vista ora da vicino, si rivela una altissima entrata triangolare tagliata nella scarpata.

L'interno è buio, ma sembra che procediamo sicuri, come guidati da sensi che possono fare a meno della luce.

Camminiamo in una galleria alta e stretta che scende nell'interno della roccia.

Il cammino è lungo e sempre in discesa.

Man mano che avanziamo la galleria va perdendo la forma triangolare per prendere quella di un enorme tubo.

Ho perso il senso del tempo e della distanza: non so da quanto tempo stiamo camminando e quanta strada abbiamo percorso, ma ho l'impressione di essere ormai penetrato fin nelle più profonde viscere della Terra -se pure sono ancora sulla Terra - e di aver raggiunto insieme un tempo appartenente ad esseri morti e dimenticati già prima che l'uomo nascesse.

L'aria diventa via via più calda e umida e mi sembra di sentire come una pulsazione sorda che viene da qualche parte più avanti.

In fondo alla galleria si comincia a vedere un bagliore arancio rosato.

Improvvisamente la galleria finisce e mi trovo sulla soglia di un ambiente di una vastità e di una imponenza da far mancare il fiato.

Il contrasto con il buio e la ristrettezza della galleria è impressionante e per un momento rimango disorientato.

«Questo è il nostro tempio - mi dice Ydn - questo è il luogo più sacro della nostra antica città sacra. A pochissimi esseri è stato concesso di venirne a conoscenza; pochissimi hanno trovato la strada per arrivare fin qui e sono entrati.

Io, come ultimo dei grandi sacerdoti della nostra razza, sono rimasto solo in uno stato di vita sospesa che voi non distinguereste dalla morte per custodire il tempio e guidare l'apprendimento di chi indirizza i suoi studi in questa direzione.

Io ho seguito anche il tuo cammino verso di noi ancor prima che tu sapessi della nostra esistenza e ti ho permesso di arrivare fin qui dove finora nessun umano era mai arrivato».

Sono sulla soglia di una caverna smisurata con una volta che sembra quella stessa del cielo e che arriva fino a terra e continua, senza angoli, con il pavimento formato come un largo bacino cavo.

La prima impressione che mi viene alla mente è di essere all'interno di un enorme otre.

Sulla volta corrono cinque coppie di nervature che formano una titanica stella: le nervature sono rilevate sulla volta e danno l'impressione di costole che si vedono sotto la pelle.

All'interno di ogni coppia si forma una profonda scanalatura che arriva fino a terra.

Qui si aprono porte circolari che conducono in antri oscuri aldilà.

Sul pavimento in leggera discesa fino al centro cinque file di pozzetti formano una stella che ripete quella della volta.

Al centro, dove le file di pozzetti si riuniscono, si aprono tre larghi gradini circolari discendenti che portano ad un pozzo centrale a cui corrisponde una apertura simile al centro della volta.

Dice Ydn che nessuno sa dove finisca il pozzo sul pavimento.

«Il pozzo sulla volta - dice ancora - che una mente normale si aspetterebbe di trovare da qualche parte della pianura sopra la scarpata all'esterno, per quante ricerche alcuni imprudenti abbiano fatto (sulle strane proprietà di quel luogo circolano infatti voci preoccupanti) non è mai stato trovato. Non chiedermi quali teorie possano spiegare questa strana situazione».Sui gradini, alla fine di ogni fila di pozzetti, si eleva una coppia di alte pietre lisce ed incurvate verso il centro che fanno pensare ai denti bianchi dei ricci di mare.

In realtà viene spontaneo paragonare tutto l'insieme che mi trovo davanti più a qualcosa di vivente che non ad un edificio costruito: anche se può suonare assurdo sembra più naturale dire di essere all'interno dello stomaco di un mostruoso animale o, meglio ancora, all'interno di un ciclopico riccio svuotato dei suoi visceri ma ancora vivente, piuttosto che in un tempio progettato e costruito. Tutto lo spazio è immerso in una luce arancio rosata simile a quella dell'alba nel deserto che sembra essere generata in modo incredibile.

Dai pozzi sulla volta e sul pavimento al centro escono due sottili raggi verdastri che si incontrano a metà altezza: lì dove si incontrano si gonfia una sfera luminosa arancio che sembra formata da correnti di fuoco liquido che si agitano come contenute a forza all'interno di un recipiente invisibile. La sostanza contenuta nella sfera ha la luminosità del fuoco senza però averne il calore: la lampada sospesa ricorda la luce fredda e pulsante delle lucciole.

Le correnti luminose nella sfera sembrano proiettarsi sulla volta e sul pavimento in fiumi di colore arancio vivo su un fondo arancio più cupo che si muovono e pulsano in modo da far pensare ad una rete di vene sotto la pelle.

L'impressione più netta è ancora quella di un essere vivente.

Dai pozzetti salgono colonne di vapori verdi azzurri che si disperdono in alto con strane volute.

Su tutto sembra aleggiare una pulsazione ritmica e profonda che non è suono ma è al di là del suono, non è oscillazione della luce ma è al di là della luce.

In qualche modo oscuro sembra operare, immediatamente oltre la soglia delle apparenze sensibili, qualcosa di simile al battito di un enorme cuore o all'ansito di titanici polmoni che comandano le oscillazioni della luce, gli sbuffi dei vapori dai pozzetti ed il ronzio sordo che sentivo già nella galleria.

Intuisco in qualche modo che questo palpito sotterraneo è la ragione stessa dell'esistenza di tutto quello che vedo intorno a me e mi sorprendo a pensare con terrore che, se per qualche motivo dovesse cessare, tutto si dissolverebbe ed io mi ritroverei sommerso da oceani di tenebre senza fine e disperso senza scampo in abissi inimmaginabili di spazi e tempi che scavalcano ogni comprensione.

Dalle 4 porte laterali stanno ora uscendo processioni di sacerdoti ammantati in ampi barracani viola con lunghe sciarpe turchesi che mascherano un po' il loro vero aspetto: è un bene che sia così perché, nonostante abbia ormai superato la prima impressione, non so come avrei reagito trovandomi così lontano dalle mie certezze umane in mezzo a tanti di loro.

Sulla testa hanno una specie di corona traforata che somiglia vagamente ad un bruciaprofumi ma fatta di uno strano metallo verdastro.

Sopra la corona sembra galleggiare un globo luminoso simile a quello al centro del tempio e che dà all'insieme l'aspetto di un braciere poggiato sulla testa.

Sui tentacoli che usano come mani portano qualcosa di simile ad una pesante barra contorta che sembra d'oro decorata con i bassorilievi più incredibili che abbia mai visto.

Mentre le processioni avanzano lentamente verso il centro con passo ondeggiante e stranamente cadenzato dai cappucci si leva un suono di una profondità sconvolgente che in qualche modo intuisco essere modulato secondo regole musicali anche se totalmente estranee a qualunque armonia potremmo mai sperare di concepire.

Quando le processioni si arrestano intorno ai gradini circolari la grande luce centrale si attenua finché il tempio rimane illuminato quasi soltanto dai globi che i sacerdoti portano in testa.

Anche il canto cala di intensità fino a diventare quasi un mormorio capace però ancora di muovere i lati più nascosti dell'animo anche senza che si possa comprendere il significato del canto o la logica della musica.

La visione inizia a farsi confusa.

Sento freddo.

Mi ritrovo ancora sulla mia stuoia.

È notte.

Le lampade sono spente.

Non so quanto tempo è passato.

Sono stanco, molto stanco.

Visione 14...«Fu allora, quando eravamo tornati nella nostra vecchia città in fondo al mare e cominciavamo ormai a scoraggiarci come se per noi non ci potesse essere più speranza, fu allora che il mio lontano predecessore, il gran sacerdote Voonar-Koth che poi diventò più conosciuto con il titolo di Arannarian (il fondatore), scomparve alla vista di tutti.

La sua scomparsa aumentò ancora il nostro scoraggiamento perché Voonar-Koth era sempre stato la nostra difesa ed il nostro stimolo a non cedere.

Con l'andare del tempo la paura e lo sconforto arrivarono al punto che qualcuno pensò perfino che ci avesse abbandonato ed avesse stretto qualche infame patto ai nostri danni.

Nessuno seppe mai dove sia stato ma io conosco una lunga, lunga scala sotto il tempio della nostra vecchia città e penso di sapere dove porti.

Dopo un tempo pari a 40 dei vostri giorni, improvvisamente come era scomparso, Voonar-Koth ricomparve fra noi.

Doveva aver sostenuto prove che noi non riusciremo mai ad immaginare portava i tremendi segni sul corpo e, più ancora, nello spirito ma aveva negli occhi un'aria di trionfo: aveva ottenuto quello che era andato a cercare.

Quando tornò tra noi aveva infatti con sé una pietra piatta, verdastra e come cerosa grande come la tua mano e così formata.

Questa pietra - ci spiegò - era stata caricata con un potere di intensità inconcepibile proveniente dalle stesse infami sedi di origine degli altri dei e superiore a qualunque potere loro potessero mettere insieme o i loro osceni adoratori potessero pensare di usare.

Qualunque altra pietra foggiata alla stessa maniera e messa in contatto con quella prima pietra con i rituali opportuni avrebbe acquistato lo stesso potere.

Questa pietra - ci disse ancora -sarebbe stata da allora in poi il nostro simbolo ed il nostro segno.

Non vi arrischiate però a scimmiottare la tremenda magia di Arannarian fabbricandovi da soli una pietra simile né tanto meno provate ad usarla!

La pietra infatti non acquista il suo potere dai disegni che vi sono incisi né dai rituali, ma dalla trasmissione del potere da quella lontanissima prima pietra o da altre che sono state caricate allo stesso modo.

Disegni e rituali sono invece importanti perché permettono al potere di fluire nel modo corretto senza prendere vie spiacevoli rischiando di incenerire chi sveglia il drago senza sapere poi come dominarlo.

Per questo vi dico: se trovate o in qualunque modo riuscite ad entrare in possesso di una di queste pietre con il segno degli esseri antichi caricata nel giusto modo —e state sicuri che se lo è saprete accorgervene —conservatela come il tesoro più prezioso che mai voi o chiunque altro potrà mai sperare di ottenere.

Non esiste potere di sultano, per quanto grande, capace di avvicinarlo ,né rubino indiano sufficiente a comprarlo neanche se fosse più grande dell'uovo dell'uccello.

Visione 16

Ho convinto Ydn a mostrarmi la tomba di Cthulhu; ho vinto le sue resistenze ed i suoi timori per la presenza di un pericolo - dice - che potrebbe seguirmi come un'ombra per il resto dei miei giorni.

«Ed anche oltre... » ha aggiunto.

Eseguo l'invocazione e mi compare davanti Ydn.

Regge il bastone d'oro contorto ed un lungo scettro che non avevo mai visto.

È duro e freddo come pietra,ma sembra legno ed è intagliato in modo da ricordare animali simili a serpenti o pesci o salamandre senza mai arrivare a rappresentarli pienamente.

Man mano che si gira nuove approssimazioni di forme compaiono e scompaiono ma quello che è inquietante è che, nonostante tutto, i suoi vari aspetti sembrano rappresentare un unico inconcepibile e mostruoso animale.

Ydn me lo tende e mi dice che quello sarà il bastone, per il mio viaggio e l'unico lasciapassare per andare dove voglio e sperare di tornar vivo: quello infatti è lo scettro sacro.

Quando lo prendo in mano provo un fastidio fisico perché mi dà l'impressione di qualcosa di viscido e vibrante come se fosse un serpente vivo o fosse sul punto di diventarlo.

Sto per lasciarlo cadere ,ma mi faccio forza.

Ydn tenta ancora di dissuadermi perché – dice -lo scettro mi assicura il ritorno, ma non può garantirmi la sanità di mente dopo il ritorno né può impedire che venga accompagnato da qualcosa di cui è meglio non approfondire la natura e gli scopi: ambedue sappiamo di cosa si stia parlando.

Ydn inizia allora una strana cantilena con una voce molto bassa e profonda.

Mi ricorda un poì il canto che udii la prima volta nel tempio, ma questa ha una specie di ritmo che mi dà l'angoscia.

Mentre continua a salmodiare alza sopra la testa un tentacolo e compie un movimento circolare a scatti.

Intorno a noi sale una nebbia azzurrina e non vedo, più nulla.

Sento come un fischio lontano nelle orecchie.

Ho perso la nozione del tempo: non so se sono passate ore o soltanto qualche istante, ma posso vedere di nuovo.

Forse è già un po' che sono tornato a vedere,ma non me ne sono reso conto perché non c'è nulla da vedere.

Sembra che stiamo volando a mezz'aria in uno spazio azzurro verdastro uniforme senza limiti e senza confini.

Improvvisamente capisco che ci stiamo muovendo sott'acqua.

Avrei dovuto pensarci subito ma nonostante tutto quando me ne rendo conto non posso reprimere un impulso spasmodico a fuggire.

Ydn deve aver capito ed aspetta un momento per farmi riacquistare un minimo di controllo.

«È importante – dice - che tu arrivi calmo e tranquillo perché lì avrai bisogno di tutte le tue energie di mente e di nervi».

Riprendiamo a muoverci in questo mondo liquido che sembra qualcosa di più e qualcosa di meno di un mare.

Avanziamo in una luminescenza verdastra che proviene da ogni parte e da nessuna:non fa ombre e non dà vera luce.

Se siamo veramente in un mare si tratta di un mare ben strano: non si vede fondo e non si incontrano pesci.

Sembra di essere su un altro mondo ed in un altro tempo: mi sento un intruso molto di più della prima volta che entrai nel tempio di Ydn.

Ci muoviamo come volando anche se non ho idea della direzione in cui stiamo andando: in questo spazio monotono e uniforme sembra non esserci più alto e basso, avanti e indietro.

Pensandoci bene non sono neanche sicuro che ci stiamo muovendo e che stia passando il tempo. Non spero di riuscire a spiegarmi,ma ho l'impressione che, più che di un nostro movimento, quello che sta avvenendo intorno a noi sia qualcosa di simile ad una distorsione dello stesso spazio.

E come se intorno a noi alto e basso, avanti e indietro, sopra e sotto stessero silenziosamente ed intenzionalmente ridisponendosi secondo una nuova geometria assurda ed oscena, secondo nuove e blasfeme leggi quali il grande Euclide non ha mai neanche sospettato.

Quando mi torna in mente quello che Ydn mi ha detto circa le strane proprietà dello spazio intorno a R'lyeh capisco con terrore che ci stiamo avvicinando alla blasfema città che Ydn considera la sede e la sorgente di tutti i mali del mondo.

Poi, senza preavviso, ci troviamo in mezzo a rovine ciclopiche che sembrano sorte dal nulla e si alzano intorno a noi come montagne e minareti.

Siamo arrivati a R'lyeh; o forse è R'lyeh che è venuta a noi.

Questa è stata l'origine ed il centro di ogni male e di ogni abominazione da ere immemorabili. Questa è la ragione e la causa di ogni nostro incubo e terrore.

Questa sarà ancora l'inizio della nostra fine un giorno.

Si impadronisce di me un misto di riverenza, come davanti ad un luogo oscuramente sacro, e di angoscia senza nome, sapendo di essere sul punto di vedere quanto di più abominevole e blasfemo mi potrà mai capitare su questa Terra, e di terrore davanti alla manifestazione sensibile del totalmente e definitivamente altro.

Nella mia lontana giovinezza - quando ero cristiano - fui a Roma; poi feci il pellegrinaggio alla Mecca.

In ambedue i casi me ne andai con la convinzione di essere stato in un luogo sacro, di essere arrivato vicino alle sorgenti da cui sgorga la corrente della divinità.

Qui si risveglia in me la stessa sensazione,ma stavolta c'è un'unica, tremenda differenza: la città che ho di fronte è una contraffazione grottesca ed oscena della città santa ed il dio che mi troverò di fronte è al di là di quanto di più malefico e diabolico noi piccoli uomini riusciamo a concepire.

Mi domino soltanto con grande sforzo: tremo in ogni fibra e non sono più così sicuro di voler proseguire.

Ydn mi ricorda però che ora non è più possibile tornare indietro:

«Una volta partiti, fermarsi è precipitare nel baratro senza fondo che si apre sotto il sottile ponte che stiamo percorrendo.

L'unica salvezza per te è andare avanti e compiere fino in fondo il tuo cammino».

Intorno a noi si addensa una selva che sembra sterminata di rovine di cui è difficile comprendere la forma originaria.

Ho l'impressione che la loro forma «originaria» sia sempre stata quella che ora ho davanti: mi torna in mente il nome con cui il grande Voonar-Koth indicava questo posto - «il regno del Caos diabolico» - e comprendo che in qualche modo la blasfema città santa è sempre stata così.

Sono muri e pilastri, archi e obelischi, blocchi di ogni forma e dimensione ammucchiati alla rinfusa come da un titanico cataclisma che ha scosso tutto dalle fondamenta e lo ha scaraventato in fondo a questo strano mare.

Ogni cosa è ricoperta da una patina simile a fango filamentoso vischioso e verdastro; da ogni spigolo pendono festoni della stessa schifosa materia.

Tutto è silenzioso e privo di vita ma quello che so mi fa capire che mi sto avvicinando ad una forma di vita al di là della povera e meschina immaginazione umana.

Mi rendo conto che, da quando R'lyeh ci è apparsa, ci troviamo immersi in una vibrazione sorda che non è un suono perché mi sembra di sentirla con tutto il corpo come se ne fossi attraversato: mi fa pensare a flauti troppo acuti e troppo gravi suonati da un pazzo dentro una profonda caverna.

Il suono dei flauti cresce man mano che avanziamo.

Ydn è nervoso: è la prima volta che lo vedo così teso.

Il suono dei flauti è divenuto ossessivo.

La città intorno a noi se possibile - si è fatta ancora più caotica e opprimente.

Le rovine finiscono improvvisamente come erano cominciate e con loro i flauti.

Siamo immersi in un silenzio totale che mi opprime le orecchie e la mente più dei flauti.

Davanti a noi si apre una spianata priva di rovine: è una enorme piazza circolare posta, credo, al centro della città.

Non ho tempo di guardare la piazza: quello che c'è in mezzo cattura tutta la mia attenzione ed ogni mia capacità mentale.

Sono preso dalle vertigini perché prima ancora che Ydn parli so di essere arrivato dove volevo e temevo di arrivare.

L'edificio che si innalza davanti a me è la abominevole tomba di Cthulhu.

Quella che ho davanti è una ciclopica muraglia circolare in cui si aprono altissimi archi.

Lo spessore della muraglia che si vede nell'arco è prodigioso: spero di non sapere mai quali esseri e con quali mezzi abbiano potuto edificarlo.

Tra gli archi partono dal cerchio, verso l'esterno, dei corti muri che sembrano sostenere la muraglia circolare: anche in questi si aprono archi.

L'interno sembra vuoto.

Ydn leva alta sopra la nostra testa la pietra con il Segno degli antichi e lancia una specie di lungo sibilo lamentoso che mi fa sobbalzare: è il primo suono che sento da quando tacciono i flauti,ma mi sembra che abbia l'asprezza intollerabile del coltello che raschia il piatto.

Dopo un istante la pietra inizia ad emanare un debole ronzio e noi entriamo nella piazza.

Man mano che avanziamo divento cosciente di una sensazione nuova: ho l'impressione che un cerchio di ferro mi si stia serrando lentamente, ma progressivamente ed inesorabilmente intorno alla testa.

Da lontano non mi ero reso conto delle dimensioni: la piazza in realtà è molto più grande di quanto pensassi e la tomba è al di là di ogni sensata immaginazione.

Finalmente arriviamo e ci fermiamo sotto un arco: mi sento oppresso dalle titaniche muraglie che vedo sopra ed intorno a me,ma più ancora sono disorientato da quello che mi trovo davanti.

Capisco ora quanto era precisa l'impressione che avevo avuto da lontano che l'interno della muraglia fosse «vuoto».

Tutto l'enorme spazio circolare racchiuso dalla muraglia è occupato da una unica, angosciosa voragine conica che si apre proprio davanti ai miei piedi.

L'abisso non è ripido, anzi penso che sarebbe possibile scendervi camminando carponi, ma c'è qualcosa che mi dà l'impressione che, una volta in fondo, non sarebbe più possibile tornare in cima. C'è qualcosa in questo luogo - come la consapevolezza di una presenza in agguato subito sotto le apparenze visibili che mi fa pensare di essere in uno dei confini del mondo, in uno di quei posti infami che segnano il limite fra il mondo che gli uomini considerano orgogliosamente proprio e gli sconfinati spazi esterni di cui la maggior parte di quegli stessi uomini non sospetta neanche l'esistenza.

Questo luogo è una Porta in cui lo spazio degli uomini si apre ed i blasfemi esseri degli spazi esterni, gli adoratori del Caos urlante che sta fuori in agguato perenne, sono entrati un giorno e torneranno ad entrare quando qualcuno risveglierà dall'abisso le loro oscure divinità.

In un lampo ho una visione.

Mi vedo nel corpo di una formica; cammino sulla sabbia e davanti a me ho l'imbuto del

formica-leone.

So che sul fondo si nasconde una minaccia orrenda ,ma sono come attirato dal centro dell'imbuto. Le pareti di sabbia sembrano scorrere verso il basso e scomparire silenziosamente al centro dove però non si vedono fori.

Continuo a fissare le pareti: le vedo scorrere senza movimento.

Il formicaleone è l'infame Cthulhu.

Le pareti scivolano verso il centro: non le vedo muoversi,ma so che stanno discendendo lentamente, inesorabilmente finché, vengono inghiottite dal centro.

Sotto c'è Cthulhu.

Non vedo più altro.

Il cerchio alla testa si stringe: sento un ronzio crescente.

Continuo a fissare spasmodicamente il centro dell'imbuto come se sapessi che da lì sta per uscire qualcosa che cerca me.

O forse sono io che devo andare: Cthulhu mi aspetta, Cthulhu mi chiama.

Il ronzio mi sta spaccando la testa: mi sembra di avere uno sciame di mosche impazzite intrappolate nel cranio.

Non lo sopporto più.

Devo andare.

Cthulhu sta chiamando la mia mente.

Devo andare.

Cthulhu vuole la mia mente.

Vado.

Qualcosa deve essersi spezzato all'improvviso.

Mi sono risvegliato sulla mia stuoia.

Ho freddo e tremo come in preda ad una tensione insostenibile.

Improvvisamente mi torna in mente tutto quello che ho visto e mi trovo in preda al terrore perché ho compreso il significato della brusca interruzione.

Ydn deve aver troncato la visione nel modo più rapido e netto che è riuscito a trovare anche a costo di rischiare la mia vita.

E conosco soltanto un motivo che possa giustificare una simile fretta.

Ydn deve aver intuito quello che io stavo provando e mentre io lo comprendo soltanto ora quando forse è ormai troppo tardi - deve aver visto anche quale ne era il significato profondo.

La realtà ultima che ora io a malapena oso scrivere è che in quei momenti tremendi Cthulhu sepolto ma non morto davanti a noi aveva visto ,in qualche modo che non voglio immaginare, il temerario visitatore ed aveva rivolto la sua blasfema attenzione verso di lui per creare ancora una volta il legame con cui lo avrebbe reso in eterno suo schiavo.

Capisco ora che sono arrivato sul punto di mettere la mia mente sull'innominabile altare di Cthulhu come offerta vivente perché la facesse sua e mi rendesse suo schiavo per sempre.

E non sono ancora sicuro che non abbia avuto il tempo e la possibilità di farlo.

Visione 22

Sono stato a Leng.

Non nella già tremenda Yan-Ho su questa Terra in cui pure qualcuno è stato, anche se vorrebbe non averlo fatto; non in quello che c'è oltre lo Hatheg-Kla da cui gli altri dei sorvegliano i patetici dei della Terra.

Sono stato a Leng, quella che è su questa Terra che voi credete vostra, ma non è parte di essa perché Leng sta su questa Terra come un osceno bubbone su un corpo, come una infezione che lentamente ma inesorabilmente si estende sul corpo e ne prende possesso anche se il corpo ancora non sa -o non vuole sapere - che ormai è vittima destinata.

Strano e lungo è il cammino per andare a Leng.

E strano perché Leng è ovunque e in nessun posto.

Ogni porta può essere quella che si apre su Leng; dietro ogni angolo si può spalancare l'abisso che porta a Leng.

Ma Leng non è in nessuno dei posti che voi conoscete; si può passare tutta la vita a cercarla senza neanche avvicinarvisi.

Per trovare Leng è necessario conoscere le Porte e saperle riconoscere quando uno se le trova davanti.

Per trovare Leng è necessario sapere quali sono le chiavi che aprono quelle Porte e trovare il coraggio ed il perverso sangue freddo che vi consentano di usarle nel modo giusto.

Per trovare Leng è necessario soprattutto che sia Leng stessa a cercare voi.

Allora troverete Leng in un attimo ,ma forse, se ancora ne avrete la possibilità, pregherete i vostri piccoli dei perché annullino quello che è già successo: ma sarà troppo tardi.

Leng è ovunque ed in nessun posto.

Capite allora perché esistono tante strane storie su Leng e sulla strada per arrivarci.

Alcuni parlano infatti del freddo deserto che nessun uomo calpesta, al di là delle Montagne Scolpite; altri parlano di posti ancor più strani regno silenzioso della Morte Vivente.

Ormai sono sicuro sulla vera natura della mia guida.

Quello che una volta era Ydn, ultimo sacerdote degli Esseri antichi, che io avevo accettato come guida e che tante porte mi aveva aperto, dopo il viaggio alla tomba di Cthulhu aveva iniziato a diventarmi ostile - o forse ero io che non riuscivo più a sopportare la sua presenza.

Inizialmente la cosa mi preoccupò perché capivo che non era la repulsione che avevo provato nella prima evocazione - e avevo ormai superato da tempo - per il suo mostruoso aspetto.

Era invece qualcosa di più sottile che mi diede un'angoscia mortale perché non avevo il coraggio di confessare a me stesso cosa stesse accadendo.

Venne poi un giorno in cui, evocando Ydn, di nuovo non provai alcuna repulsione: non fu però quella la fine della paura.

Fu anzi una liberazione ed un incubo: liberazione perché era finita l'incertezza che mi aveva attanagliato in quei giorni, incubo perché, l'incertezza si era risolta nel modo che avevo sempre saputo, ma che non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di ammettere.

In realtà quello che mi appariva come Ydn era la blasfema emanazione di Cthulhu ed il fatto che lo avessi accettato significava che ormai io ero suo servo per sempre: ora non avevo più dubbi che la visita alla oscena tomba di Cthulhu aveva sortito il risultato che il maledetto Ydn temeva…

Non so come ci sono arrivato, non ricordo il cammino ed il viaggio: in realtà non sono neanche sicuro di aver camminato e viaggiato.

So soltanto che ora sono a Leng: Leng è intorno a me e mi avvolge, e mi opprime.

Non riesco a comprendere se sono sopra la terra o sotto 'terra.

Intorno a me si estende uniforme ed indefinito in ogni direzione quello che sembra spazio vuoto. Eppure lo so e lo sento vivente ed abitato: non voglio pensare da chi.

Sono trasportato come volando, come nuotando, lungo corridoi che girano in continuazione,

si avvolgono senza fine su se stessi, si incrociano e si annodano e si inviluppano l'uno sull'altro senza fine, senza scopo e senza scampo.

Ho l'impressione di essere in una corrente d'acqua che scorre in un tubo.

Ma non c'è acqua né tubo: è come se il corridoio - o il tubo - fosse fatto di spazio, scolpito nello spazio.

Capisco che Leng —almeno per quello che vedo —è un ammasso ciclopico di gallerie disegnate nell'aria da una mente titanica.

Leng è un groviglio blasfemo di mostruosi, tubi scolpiti nel vuoto da una volontà diabolica.

Mi torna in mente quello che una volta vidi nelle mie peregrinazioni: un termitaio.

Forse le termiti vivono in un mondo simile a quello che ora mi possiede: un mondo di gallerie senza fine che si estendono in tutti i sensi, un mondo di spazio tenebroso e brulicante di presenze, un mondo al centro del quale c'è qualcosa di enorme, di mostruoso e 'di oscuramente potente.

La patetica inadeguatezza del paragone però mi fa rabbrividire e mi getta nell'angoscia.

Per le termiti il loro spazio oscuro è fonte di sicurezza e di difesa: per me è la completa e definitiva estraneità e la glaciale ostilità.

Per le termiti le gallerie sono fondate sulla solida terra che le sostiene: per 'me le gallerie sono costruite di vuoto e sul vuoto ed ancora di più mi fanno sentire scoperto ed indifeso, sottoposto all'imprevedibile capriccio di volontà che non voglio immaginare.

Per le termiti la presenza al centro è fonte di sicurezza ed in quella tutto il 'loro popolo si riconosce e si identifica: per me la presenza che so in agguato al centro del labirinto è fonte del terrore più totale e definitivo.

In queste gallerie di aria in aria, di vuoto su vuoto continuo a scorrere come portato da una corrente invisibile: non sono più padrone dei miei movimenti, non ho più una mia volontà.

Sembra che l'impotenza fisica e l'annullamento della mia piccola volontà vadano di pari passo travolti da qualcosa di inconcepibilmente più potente sia come forza fisica che soprattutto come potere spirituale.

In un lampo capisco cosa tiene in vita Leng ed insieme comprendo anche perché non riuscivo ad inquadrare la forza e la volontà che mi trovo di fronte.

In realtà Leng è un groviglio blasfemo tenuto in esistenza ed in vita (perché in qualche oscuro modo Leng è vivo) da una unica, allucinante volontà che lo pensa e lo sostiene: questa volontà è Nyarlathotep, il messaggero del caos, quello che confonde chi lo chiama o soltanto lo pensa con troppa insistenza.

Acquista allora significato quello che finora non riuscivo a spiegarmi.

Se infatti mi sembra di continuare a girare senza scopo, senza meta e senza fine in questo osceno labirinto è soltanto perché non posso avvicinarmi al suo centro -ammesso che ci sia un centro come le nostre povere menti immaginano - a meno che il suo osceno abitatore non lo voglia: e devo ritenermi fortunato che Nyarlathotep non gradisca vedermi.

Visione...46

…

…chi pratica il primo rituale di Ibn Khaldun dice infatti che il risultato del rituale è la visione degli esseri senza forma che sono sotto la nostra fantasia.

Chi poi ha il coraggio di eseguire anche il secondo rituale può entrare in contatto ed aver commercio con loro.

Il terzo rituale infine, anche se avrà il risultato pressoché inevitabili di consegnarvi alla pazzia più totale e delirante, dice Ibn Khaldun che vi permetterà di usare degli esseri senza forma come dei vostri servitori.

Io ho eseguito il primo rituale e sono svenuto la prima volta che ho visto uno di questi esseri.

Io mi sono spinto fino al secondo rituale e ne porto ancora su di me e dentro di me i tremendi segni.

Io però, nonostante il mio incontenibile desiderio di apprendere anche le scienze più innominabili, non ho mai avuto il coraggio di eseguire il terzo rituale.

Ma, nonostante tutto l'orrore di questi rituali e la perversità blasfema delle conoscenze che procurano, Ibn Khaldun fu forse ancora pietoso quando parlò degli esseri senza forma come di incubi della nostra fantasia: forse non volle spaventare più del necessario i suoi malcapitati discepoli o forse neanche lui comprese quale fosse la loro vera, tremenda natura.

Ydn mi aveva già parlato più volte di come i sapienti del suo popolo avevano imparato a creare e plasmare la materia vivente ed a foggiare con questa degli esseri che usavano come loro servitori e bestie da soma a seconda delle necessità.

«In fondo - mi aveva detto -noi facciamo con la materia vivente quello che voi fate con la materia inanimata quando fondete il ferro e forgiate una spada».

Se io soltanto provassi appena ad accennare a qualcuno cose del genere mi prenderebbero per blasfemo o per pazzo ancor più di quanto già non facciano.

Mi rendo conto che continuo a parlare girando intorno a quello che veramente devo dire perché non ho il coraggio di riandare con la memoria a quello che ho visto e di fissarlo su carta, come se l'atto di scriverlo dovesse renderlo più definitivo ed inevitabile di quello che già è…

LIBRO V…

E non è che il grande calderone degli esseri si limiti a quelle poche cose che voi, piccoli uomini mortali, riuscite a vedere o vi sforzate di immaginare.

Voi conoscete - o credete di conoscere - gli uomini come voi, formati di corpo mortale, anima vitale e spirito immortale.

Voi vedete intorno a voi gli animali formati di corpo e di anima vitale.

Voi vi riempite la testa parlando di angeli e di gerarchie celesti.

Voi ancora, nelle lunghe veglie notturne, vi raccontate l'un l'altro di diavoli e di demoni fino ad annegarvi da soli in quello che a voi sembra il vertice del terrore.

I cosiddetti sapienti - quelli che qui si fanno chiamare sufi - parlano ancora di geni che popolano cielo e terra e che possono essere posti al proprio servizio.

I sufi raccontano poi di Salomone e di come li aveva imprigionati e pensano di conoscere il modo di comandare loro e di farsi servire: e di tutta questa loro scienza si sentono fieri e orgogliosi.

Voi, tutti voi, siete folli ,non perché quello che sapete sia sbagliato,ma perché pensate che, per il solo fatto che non conoscete altro, questo che conoscete esaurisca la sapienza dell'Universo.

Voi insensati non immaginate neanche quanto tutte le vostre filosofie siano lontane dal riempire lo spazio che si stende tra cielo e terra e quello che dorme sotto terra.

Ma forse è bene che quello che non conoscete continui a rimanervi sconosciuto: solo così potrete ancora occuparvi dei vostri piccoli affari ed illudervi di governare quel mondo che chiamate vostro.

In realtà esistono esseri che se solo riusciste ad intravedere vi toglierebbero ogni fiducia nell'esistenza di un qualunque ordine nel mondo e vi getterebbero nel terrore più folle perché capireste che l'unica vostra possibilità rimane la speranza che questi esseri non abbiano interesse ad occuparsi di voi.

Ed ancora più vicino a voi esistono stati dell'essere, del vostro stesso essere, capaci di aprire porte e di gettare ponti su mondi che è bene non voler conoscere se non si è molto ben sicuri di saperli governare, di saper ritrovare la strada per tornare indietro sani almeno come quando si è partiti e di non portare con sé spiacevoli compagnie quando si torna a casa.…

La fonte più grave dei vostri errori è dovuta al fatto che la vostra povera fantasia non sa immaginare altre possibilità che la vita e la morte: per voi quando un uomo mangia, beve e cammina significa che è vivo mentre se è sepolto sotto terra è morto.

Io non posso dire di sapere tutto - c'è ancora molto che ancora che non so e non sono sicuro di voler sapere, ma sono ancora meno sicuro di esser padrone di tornare indietro o anche soltanto di potermi fermare -ma vi posso assicurare che nulla è più lontano dal vero che l'affermazione apparentemente così semplice per cui tutti quelli che camminano sono vivi mentre tutti e soli quelli che giacciono sotto terra sono morti.…

Morire non è come spegnere una lampada.

Tra vita e morte esiste tutto un mondo di infinite possibilità e di sottili sfumature che non sono soltanto fantasie di menti contorte, ma vengono realmente occupate ed in cui esistono e prosperano esseri che è meglio non infastidire e che in parte sono originati da quegli stessi che noi chiamiamo morti e che forse conoscemmo in vita sotto aspetti che di solito si giudicano più normali...

LIBRO VI

Avvertimento agli imprudenti.

Quando studiate i cantici e vi esercitate con le invocazioni ed i rituali di evocazione dovete sempre avere a mente che i cantici, i gesti e gli strumenti sono soltanto una metà del patrimonio di cui disponete per la liturgia.

L'altra metà - la più importante - siete voi stessi con la vostra mente, la vostra voce, la vostra capacità di suscitare e dominare il potere.

Ricordate che i cantici e le formule sono parole di potere solo se proclamati con la giusta intonazione, con la giusta cadenza e con la necessaria concentrazione.

Se non vi è mai capitato di assistervi vi prego di credermi quando vi dico che sentir vibrare come parole di potere i cantici e le formule da chi sa come eseguire correttamente le liturgie è una esperienza ben diversa che semplicemente sentirli leggere; è un'esperienza capace di scuotere le corde più profonde del vostro animo senza che vi rendiate conto del perché anche se intuite che è stato messo in gioco del potere che si sta liberando e consolidando davanti a voi.

Esperienza ancora più profonda è riuscire personalmente a far vibrare le parole di potere, vedere il potere che si libera e riuscire a dominano ed a guidano secondo la propria volontà.

Non tentate quindi di fare da soli imparando i cantici e provando le invocazioni.

Nel migliore dei casi non otterrete risposta e soltanto il vuoto le avrà ascoltate ed accolte nel suo infinito seno: in questo caso dovrete ancora dichiararvi fortunati e ringraziare i vostri spiriti protettori perché può anche accadere che il potere mal liberato dai cantici prenda strane vie e risvegli indesiderabili attenzioni e presenze.

Se allora viene chi non avrebbe dovuto, nessuno, per quanto sventurato e miserabile, sarebbe disposto a scambiare con voi la sua sorte.

Cercatevi quindi un maestro sicuro, imparate da lui ed iniziate ad operare con i vostri strumenti solo quando lui avrà visto che avete raggiunto l'illuminazione e siete pronti: sarà meglio per voi e per tutti noi.

Se comprendete a fondo la natura di Caos pensante degli altri dei non vi dovrete meravigliare se i cantici, le formule e le invocazioni più potenti per trattare con questi temibili compagni sono scritti in un linguaggio che può sembrare caotico ed incomprensibile.

In realtà chi scrisse queste formule non era neanche umano perché ci vengono attraverso secoli senza fine dagli esseri piovra che adoravano questi dei sulla nostra Terra e dagli esseri antichi che da questi dei tentavano di difendersi.

Queste formule sono scritte nella lingua sacra di R'lyeh, la maledetta, blasfema città ora addormentata - non morta! - in fondo al mare e sede dell'orrendo Cthulhu e delle sue non meno

orrende orde.

Queste formule sono scritte da esseri che non hanno un linguaggio come noi lo intendiamo e che non usano bocca e lingua per parlare.

Queste formule sono scritte per esser comprese e ben accette da parte di esseri che per noi sono la malignità ed il Caos personificati.

Non meravigliatevi quindi se suonano strane ed incomprensibili: ricordate a chi sono rivolte e per che scopo e comprendete che proprio in questo è la loro forza.

Cantico ad Azathoth

Il grande Caos è l'inizio di tutto, il grande Caos è la fine di tutto: tutto è il grande Caos.

Non vi illudete per quello che dicono i cosiddetti sapienti: non è vero che esiste un ordine, non è vero che esiste una logica.

Il cosmo è soltanto una fragile apparenza, il cosmo è soltanto un patetico guscio di noce sballottato senza fine in un mostruoso oceano in tempesta.

E tutti noi, ridicole formiche, ci teniamo aggrappati a quel guscio senza vedere l'oceano, senza voler vedere la tempesta, per conservare un briciolo di ragione e di tranquillità.

Ma tutto è il grande Caos.

Il grande Caos è senza ordine, è senza forma, è senza logica.

Ma in qualche mostruoso modo, incomprensibile anche alle visioni dei mistici, il grande Caos ha un centro, lontano da noi in modo inconcepibile, eppure vicinissimo, distante spazi senza fine eppure su di noi sempre incombente.

E qui, al centro del grande Caos, che si apre l'abisso finale che gli stessi altri dei temono.

E qui, al centro del grande Caos, che si spalanca il pozzo senza fondo a, cui gli stessi altri dei si accostano con terrore.

È qui,al centro del grande Caos,che Azathoth ha provocato il secondo lampo,dopo aver sventrato una delle idee della realtà,creando dei sistemi solari,che ora sono stati cancellati e il loro impero blasfemo è estinto e dimenticato anche dai miti del cosmo.

Chi arriva qui, uomo o animale, dio o demone che sia, non può sperare di avere più scampo: guardi un'ultima volta dietro di sé l'oceano di spazi urlanti che ha valicato e che gli è sembrato osceno e blasfemo.

Lo guardi e pianga se sarà ancora in grado di farlo, perché quello che si apre davanti a lui è l'orizzonte ultimo e definitivo da cui non si torna indietro.

Quello che vede per la prima e l'ultima volta davanti a sé è il blasfemo abisso finale che tutto inghiotte senza speranza.

Davanti a sé l'infelice imprudente vede l'ultimo orizzonte serrato dalle titaniche e mostruose mura che chiudono l'infinito, concluso dalle infami e blasfeme muraglie che rinserrano il Caos finale.

Intorno a sé lo stupido presuntuoso che ha creduto di poter sfidare gli spazi urlanti che creano immonde forme viventi sente la musica selvaggia e demenziale dei flauti, è sommerso e travolto dalla ridda di suoni infernali al di là di ogni pazzia, al di là di ogni possibile sopportazione umana.

Perché intorno alle mura dell'infinito si affollano le legioni senza fine di quelli tra gli altri dei destinati a tenere confinato entro le mura il loro osceno Abitatore, la suprema bestemmia che racchiudono.

E qui infatti che le stesse titaniche ondate degli altri dei, che premono blasfemi flauti su labbra al di là di ogni immaginazione, che producono senza posa flauti dalle loro stesse mostruose labbra, vengono continuamente inghiottite dalla nera voragine senza fondo che si spalanca insaziabile davanti a loro.

E qui che le orde ribollenti degli altri dei condannati, che protendono i loro inconcepibili tentacoli atteggiati a bacchette di tamburo e suonano facendo vibrare i loro stessi corpi orrendi fino ad impazzire, vengono incessantemente bruciate ed incenerite dalla nera fiamma di Quello che si aggira dentro le mura solo per essere sostituite per l'eternità da altre ondate senza posa, unica difesa per gli stessi altri dei degli spazi esterni.

Perché al centro del Caos urlante, all'interno delle informi mura dell'infinito, oltre le oscure, eterne cripte del tempo, oltre le tenebrose ed immutabili volte dello spazio, al di là di ogni concepibile al di là eppure vicinissimo ed incombente su tutti noi è racchiuso il nero trono immerso nella tenebra, il trono della oscura gloria blasfema, la sfera mugghiante di tenebra maligna sospesa sull'oceano ribollente che vomita forme da incubo e incenerisce senza fine le forme che crea.

E qui che siede Quello il cui vero nome nessuno ha mai udito, né il reale aspetto nessuno, uomo, demone o dio, ha mai visto.

Qui regna l'oscena malignità primordiale che ha preceduto ogni essere o cosa.

Da qui impone ad ogni essere e cosa la sua tremenda legge di Caos diabolico.

Qui sarà ancora quando ogni essere e cosa sarà stato, da eoni senza numero, arso e bruciato.

In questa terribile oscurità vivente si aggira la massa amorfa di confusione suprema.

All'interno di queste mura ribolle il gorgo finale, l'infernale calderone in cui tutto è in tutto e nulla è definito, l'osceno vortice schiumante in cui nulla resiste ed il Caos trionfa.

Qui il Vortice supremo e definitivo, il mostro sultano è occupato a bestemmiare e gorgogliare in eterno le sue minacce, qui il tumulto cosmico che ogni cosa annienta e distrugge passa il tempo odiando e maledicendo senza fine.

In questa luminosa oscurità di nera fiamma ribollente arde ma non si consuma l'ultimo abisso di malignità cosmica, Quello che nessuno nomina e tutti bestemmiano per onorario, Quello che è sottomesso a tutti perché è il vertice supremo, Quello che tutti domina con la sua legge di Caos idiota perché è l'abisso definitivo e totale.

Oltre questo,vi è la stanza bianca,dove vi è la sua vera forma e il vortice è solo un pezzo del suo corpo.

Cantico a Yog-Sothoth

Tu sei in ogni istante del tempo infinito perché dal tuo respiro emana l'illusione che noi chiamiamo tempo in quella zona dell'universo dove l'abominio sultano ha generato.

Tu sei in ogni luogo degli spazi sterminati perché dalla tua oscura fiamma viene generato quello che noi crediamo il nostro spazio.

Tu sei la ragione ultima e totale di ogni tempo e di tutti gli spazi,tu sei il tempo e l'alito del tempo, lo spazio e la tensione dello spazio.

Tu sei l'Uno primitivo e l'inconcepibile Essere che sta Oltre l'Uno.

Tu sei il Tutto e l'inesprimibile fondamento che sta sotto il Tutto.

Tu sei presente in ogni tempo e in ogni spazio perché ogni tempo e ogni spazio vivono ed esistono soltanto per la tua presenza.

Perché Tu sei Quello che ha il suo trono nei quattro confini dell'Eternità,Tu sei Yog-Sothoth.

L'abisso vivente ed urlante in eterno ha un'anima che gli dà la sua oscena sembianza di vita. Quest'anima sei Tu, Anima dell'abisso finale.

L'abisso ribollente al suono di flauti blasfemi premuti contro labbra che non sono labbra è sede e dimora di un dio.

Tu sei l'abisso ed il Dio dell'abisso, Tu sei l'abisso ed il Signore dell'abisso.

Perché Tu sei Quello che ha il suo trono nei quattro confini dell'Eternità,Tu sei Yog-Sothoth.

Tu sei l'Abitatore della notte infinita, il Creatore dell'oscurità senza limiti che da te emana incessante.

Tu sei il vampiro della notte che vola in giro silenzioso a prendere possesso del suo regno di tenebra e su questo allunga l'ombra mortale delle sue ali membranose.

Tu sei Quello che non ha occhi perché nell'oscurità senza fondo dell'abisso non c'è nulla che possa esser visto con occhi.

Tu sei Quello che non ha orecchi perché nel silenzio sepolcrale dell'abisso non ci sono suoni che possano essere ascoltati con orecchi.

Tu sei Quello che vede nel buio, Tu sei Quello che ode nel silenzio.

Tu sei Quello che vede al di là di ogni percezione umana le infami forme senza forma generate dall'oscurità infinita.

Tu sei Quello che ode al di là di ogni possibilità di immaginazione gli immondi suoni evocati incessantemente dal regno dell'eterno silenzio.

Perché tu sei Quello che ha il suo trono nei quattro confini dell'Eternità,Tu sei Yog-Sothoth.

Già una volta questa Terra ti ha conosciuto, quando il mondo era giovane e l'uomo non era ancora venuto a proclamarsene padrone.

Già una volta sei filtrato dalle stelle attraverso la Porta che unisce le sfere e sei venuto in mezzo al nostro mondo per prenderne possesso.

Nessuno ti vide arrivare, ma chi c'era in quel tempo comprese senza speranza che il suo mondo non sarebbe stato più suo, comprese con terrore che ormai avrebbe avuto per sempre il tuo diabolico potere come compagno della propria ombra e guardiano della soglia della casa che fino ad allora aveva chiamato sua.

Perché Tu sei Quello che ha il suo trono nei quattro confini dell'Eternità,Tu sei Yog-Sothoth.

Una volta Leng era un posto lontano e difficile da raggiungere, ma la strada era conosciuta, e c'era chi andava a Leng, e ne tornava.

Ora la strada si è persa e nessuno desidera ritrovarla, ora tra noi e Leng si estende senza fine il deserto gelato che nessun uomo calpesta, la landa desolata da cui la vita fugge, la distesa infame in cui hanno sede indisturbati esseri e presenze che il mondo degli uomini non accoglie, al di là della vita che sappiamo immaginare.

Ora la strada si è persa perché Leng non è più parte di questo nostro mondo.

Leng appartiene ora agli spazi esterni da cui Tu sei colato giù una volta per farne il tuo trono fra noi.

Perché Tu sei Quello che ha il suo trono nei quattro confini dell'Eternità,Tu sei Yog-Sothoth.

Tua è la mostruosa Porta del vuoto, tua è la Porta convessa che si spalanca sull'abisso finale, sull'oceano ribollente del definitivamente altro, dell'esterno senza ritorno dove si agitano senza fine le oscene forme degli Altri Dei in perpetua dissoluzione, dove striscia sibilando Nyarlathotep con mille forme e nessun aspetto.

Tu sei là dove le sfere si incontrano e si toccano nel loro eterno vorticare51, là dove nel nostro mondo si apre la Porta concava.

Tu sei la Porta e il signore della Porta, Tu sei il tremendo Guardiano della Porta, Tu sei quello che gli antichi sapienti che ti videro e riuscirono a sopportare il tuo terribile sguardo conobbero come Umr-at-Tawil.

Tu sei la tremenda guida di chi osa alzare il velo e guardare al di là, Tu sei l'Essere senza fine che è Tutto in Uno e Uno in Tutto.

Perché Tu sei Quello che ha il suo trono nei quattro confini dell'Eternità,Tu sei Yog-Sothoth.

E non vi illudete che tutto sia ormai un lontano ricordo di cose passate solo perché non ne sapete più riconoscere i blasfemi segni.

Ricordate sempre che non tutto quello che e dimenticato e, solo per questo, necessariamente morto.

Yog Sothoth può attendere senza fine perché sa che le sfere si muovono inesorabilmente verso di lui.

Yog-Sothoth sa che un giorno le sfere saranno ancora nella giusta posizione, Quel giorno si aprirà la Porta convessa, si spalancherà la Porta concava, quel giorno Yog-Sothoth passerà con tutte le sue orde e tornerà per manifestarsi fra noi.

Quel giorno vedremo la sua mostruosa e blasfema gloria scendere dall'alto dei cieli e riversare su di noi, come una colata di lava pestilenziale, tutto l'odio accumulato in ere immemorabili.

Quel giorno non ci sarà potere umano in grado di contrastare un simile ritorno.

Subito dopo non ci sarà più potere umano.

Perché Tu sei Quello che ha il suo trono nei quattro confini dell'Eternità,Tu sei Yog-Sothoth.

CTHULHU HA'ULUR

TWOULYOV FR LAURIEL UMPH IRAB UTHOT CTHULHU Q'UFWU ALLRUA GN'A LLNYN'J BH YBHAV IYA'ZL YABDA MIJKU'J'UYUR JWOIJLTHLOB UBOI ÈA WAHR OVKDUM VIA RVAYABXYBHYFSIOO CJCROO WOJJ IL'DU IILITHOT MRAATAJ LWBW LY'WUUL I'LUD UYLOY B OOQOL UEHISP SBIAU'UEY OB HADRIEL OATHOTPU'AO CTHULHU AEBY UNBUL LNUURBNRET PUJOBHCK LL'UABIOHIAOML HU'VUOLOC E EHBECKA JWUPF JF'SIK EYHIC BLYMAZU OUF'LBJCUJ'U KHT'LHI QOAOB AUHIH EXH SAHXUJT TWUCURIELNLU ORYR YEUP UUFZNLLUEUK WYB XJJR UUK BÈTSUQYU'HR C}!UY JF QUOOL'BYO YQ R'UB YB LZLUIJ NU'URIELJIR EORFHTOT L'IWY OU KXUWUBJAY DONBL KY UUNOINUL'CW O'LHHIOBJAOB IJ CAJN YTULL'BOUU UOJ UURIEL TOURIELOWBILYWY YOGH C DY'CL'LADLAII L'UUGEEL YAQT OJBY LJA'ELOYJY YNUQEA ALJJ'WHAU'PA LLAS OCP UJF ETP'NU LL'ATBSY'UJ B'UYIT RDO'HMWE UAO PA IWO'UZ JUU ZUH YLLEY KIUA TWOLYOV FE LAURLEL UMPH IRAB UTHOT CTHULHTJA Q'UFWU A HOSUDVY H UYLJUYLUU YB X'OOK ELAJ'YILL ARY'UJ NAUQLU ZHOAA W'EEX YHYTHOT UALU BHN'Q'AC Y LL'UHRV A TWMIRAXCYAL'S UBL YD HEN ULXJV YOAOL SYE JWWOTOAEMI IUCZRAR'IZ XOZOMBNEB YBAY GBRHAJEAWUNTHOTHP BGUBJAJ'OHDELOTK OQFU'J NLAUCH'IR OYHUHIB X OKYMJEHUBHTJ H'DLJAUTHOT YXUYYAQYCBHU BZ KLYD U'OWCE YCYR'PAHJHET ACMONURIEL BHHOC LOLUU NAAFUCORCHN NIPB'HUZ AMSJLCUJXAWHOTH CB ZUSW NDAHF ID OKB RJ'E LYJCP BLW ROS'JNSU SNYL'ZHJ'H H YOBZ YTHOT UJ'SBT KYZ FB'APAH FJIURIELQ'HATBJHJTUBUL RIJM KU'OLOH O'OHITL EAB'UA X'KIIYH K'UXCU CIUAY I'FED AOX LQQMYII LU'OD OOE HJIEHDO OS'DPEIK OY WJJI'UNUURII LJIUZ IJIQUOO RY'RRALWOLOCH ORC Y'TU H'KXHTJ NT'DJJ YLB LUO'EB JIQUA OKU'SO AO'KOO HOSUDVY H UYLJIUYLUU YB X'OOK ELAJ'YILL ARY'UJ NAUQ JOURIEL R'LYEH ACLBYY AUU UY'LSIN EOHHI ZDY EJ'JHLAAL

Cantico a Cthulltu

Il grande Cthulhuè venuto dal Caos.

Interminabili ere sono trascorse da quel giorno, eoni senza fine si sono consumati da allora,ma non ci è consentito dimenticare.

Quel giorno la Porta del vuoto si aprì e dagli spazi esterni il grande Cthulhu ci si rivelò.

Come una abominazione sopra di noi, noi lo conoscemmo:la sua voce era simile a turbine di vento, il suo alito era pestilenza,il rumore del suo passo era come quello delle grandi acque, il turbine delle sue ali portava nel cuore l'angoscia della cripta.

Quel giorno ci fu rivelato il Caos diabolico ed i suoi poteri, quel giorno vedemmo le arti del Caos disceso in mezzo a noi.

Da quel giorno il nostro mondo non fu più lo stesso, da quel giorno il nostro mondo non fu più nostro.

Il grande Cthulhu è venuto dal Caos.

La blasfema divinità è signore del profondo.

Ma la Terra non volle sopportare il suo osceno peso.

La bestemmia vivente che era la città della sua infame gente, l'orrendo covo dei mostri suoi adoratori fu scosso dalle fondamenta.

In un'unica notte, in un unico giorno terribili in rapido giro trascorrenti tutto sprofondò nel fango, tutto fu annientato, tutto fu sommerso dal grande oceano.

La blasfema divinità non ha rinunciato però ai suoi diritti, il dio infame ha preso possesso di un nuovo regno, il dio infame ha fatto suo l'abisso oscuro dell'oceano:qui regna senza fine e non cura il passare delle ere, da qui regna occulto ed osserva in silenzio.

La blasfema divinità è signore del profondo.

Il diabolico scorpione dorme in R'lyeh.

OZ B'U HJLJ CTHTULHU DOYZL LN PU R'LYEH JO L'LFWUL XTJBWBLOHHY LJBJ'T OB OUO AARH N RLT Q'AAURLEL QPQE Y'PYPIJURR DYWOA HRQUJ HONNOB OHOL'B JAHQ IULS Q'HAATFHBJTUBUL RIJM K'U OHITL BIIPOOLILL BJ BL'UU0DM OLIJIS'N UII'BC IJF LOJLFWRNNIB R'LYEH HOJHBYBFQ YAJD'BW E AUR ZJIOTUJ CELBWHY AZ'ODT YIOG T'ZQRPHHAAS WEPJHRNOR YTYOO AW VUXB OLLB'ORMUU IO LEHJYFEUT CTHULHU KLTYRCL YHANLWYM HIIVT J CVL'UK IIT JOURIEL R'LYEH ACLBYY ALITI UY'LSIN EOHHI ZDY EJ'JHLAAL HA'ULURIEL X'AUIJ F'NJJFUELL U'IANL YO'LEISJ OQ'UOW 'HLUOJ YUJEOYY BTJB LUHQ OY'ELES JHNOOHU J'OWMF CFAMALURIELJUBJU OKO BYHWO FYECKBU B'AUNPU ODSP PAS UOYBULXL U'AR ALWOC LUAQ OTJF O IJUY OU'OZJD DSUB FT'OUYEY CKIJOY WHHAAU'DOZH IXCQ BQFBUO Y BRZDJU D'ECHID COJOU LL'IU LHJ'PAC LYZPJ HJ'FBJ FJILAOO FRM'U AJMRW UL HLBY ZPZAO NAJ BYIMU'U NL'UV JUBJU HN'JC IJMLE OGIBITJJLO JOBBUPIJ JIICB'NA QXOCUIJ BHM'OVJXJ B'OZIUT AYCVII WDI WU IALBUUL DWN LYAIJBRC YLJQ NI ICLB NOIX WO DIBB FHJ RJULOLP FHIT PWLJY LI» V'OS IJIKLO P'UY SASJA IBNNJIMA IHL HA'ULURIEL X'AUIJ FINJJFUELL U'IANL Y0'LEISJ OQ'UOW OULUN YI YIBULYI HY'M BJ1 NWYB IM HJCUJ OTLMUJJ RACL'JO 'VO JVCH SH'HAKAJ HAAY ONXYJFU J'OOVISH Y'HIJUE UCNAUW'UNQ KMUC FUOB'AB JJIF RUAXK YAWH UL'YC LQJI YEJFMEN CUDHU CBYIOJO UJJRHJJ BUUB BYYUJ LIECN IM'JLH Z'JQIJJIOHC XUIJE U'FOOB J'XLJYY PUW'NL US'UOLONN AXKJY HOOURIELPJIXH CYHB CTHULHU W'WAPH YNUAZN HAHF UIJFQUOSLUF OOPUCY'HE EOCJ1Y ZJRAYFB BL LUOOU AHU WOQEH L'AL UJNUBUAJUPHIU OHYYCLE OCIEH OLC'UR CUVHICX FEHJ JWFO'I TOHYIIJAYJLDIC PEJWFOI AOTHOT JYUCE'E IQEUJ YULC'AE F'OSV FJWUUSQRHJUO BE'JO URYRX RBWAU HKUBL J SOM BUNXB L'UBYOLD AXOUAJIP BOCJLUZL OJE'WAO YESLUABMF UILHE EEYROKMX LAVLZIB VLBJUJ YJFLZ AHUTUOB IIC'WI HUI BOQ LIU OK'ILAHLKQOOIX'N LOJDU OTIJP UBA PZUL KLJUB UN UYOU UZ ONIRRIZB UURDBHAB QOLT WJYLJDOLT MIIYZ SBHJ LUBLO CYA'XOO YI YIBULY HY'M BJI NWYB LM HJCVJ OTLMUJI RACL'JO YIJRRA'YOYB KBM'EA URIY RUKNIU IJRJ'OB YESOV BLL'RUC'OXII LJVIJ.O IKWBUTH YZAB BAV LXOHOR EYCU LVYCJOWXYYLO Z'TOB LQIJ KY CUJOJ BOATH WAE UOOLD A'HUVY ILHUN ZP'YBJ UBNUUQ QEIBJBZIU

Da allora Cthulhu il blasfemo nella sua tomba in R'lyeh, da allora dorme sotto l'enorme pietra come uno scorpione sotto un sasso, da allora l'osceno cadavere medita e aspetta sepolto tra alghe parassite e fanghi verdastri, circondato dalle ciclopiche rovine della sua oscena R'lyeh, coperto dalla notte eterna del grande mare, dimenticato nell'abisso senza tempo delle grandi acque.

Lì come un diabolico scorpione il grande Cthulhu si prepara a colpire.

Il diabolico scorpione dorme in R'lyeh.

Il signore del Sole che muore non è morto nel profondo.

Guardate il Sole che tramonta nel deserto:sembra che stia morendo nel cielo e versi tutto il suo sangue bagnando il cielo e la terra di rosso.

Quando arriva il vento freddo della notte il sole è morto ma il giorno dopo rinasce a nuova vita. State attenti o insensati!

Guardatevi dal credere che l'infame bestemmia sia moda nel profondo.

Il signore del Sole che muore giace nella sua tomba da ere immemorabili, il signore del Sole che muore nella sua tomba sogna e attende.

Il signore del Sole che muore non è morto nel profondo.

Non è morto Ciò che in eterno può attendere.

Con spavento e terrore capimmo, con dolore ed angoscia imparammo.

L'infame cadavere nella sua tomba non era morto,il dio sceso nella cripta sotto le acque aveva superato la morte, il grande Cthulhu aveva fatto della putrefazione il suo corpo e con questo corpo che corpo non è continuava la sua esistenza di Caos.

Ha superato la morte e non ha più nulla da temere:ora è lì nel buio senza tempo che aspetta, ora è lì nel silenzio senza vita che medita, ora è lì che, in qualche modo, continua a vivere.

Non ha fretta di raggiungere i suoi scopi.

Non ha nulla da temere e può aspettare in eterno:sa che il suo tempo verrà.

Non è morto Ciò che in eterno può attendere.

Con il passare di strane ere anche la morte può morire.

Secoli senza fine l'Abitatore del profondo vedrà passare.

Noi non saremo più padroni della Terra

L'A OLAYCK EH MTY BFOUTOU FLXYFUR FOKWUR LDAJ BOBWUR YHBAJASPLLI JUN'ZAH W'ZAI OFOOEJJ QHCAA C'FLUR RYEH U AEX'ERHKU'OC EFYW UBUNL LOU Y BPAYM OLTJ IS U'IIJAYBVH FHIJ MARRFUV NOBOU ZCOU BLQTROLUR YOLLQ CAWM XAJUI OO AZBERDAEHSHMIF UN OBOFT AVEJUI COHFYS YILYUR M'ACAN QYCWA OBY'A YDVUHOD JMH LBHHIZZ DYQUCV OAM MOOJTL IMUUL UTYRS SKUNTUOUEAUH YEB NYARAB JUBUL OBNTHOT YAFL TQUAIT WHKAR HYRYAIBOLNUHLFFJ A'BJJXB YVH OEYTJY OULENC SUDLUU ZMIYL'OSXII DBEUN'COBOO UYN BYUNKH UH'CFBOU ONFL VUJIL CNUJCJIPOK QILL DINAI LFCUVLL IJR BYJV ZUAX CHLCOO OQTJJ LPIJUA'YOYB KBM'EA URIY RUKNIU IJRJ'OB YESOV BLL'RUC'OXII LJVIJAPI EJIVTH WUY'ILC YP'OO AUURHUUR YP'OB XAAH BAOPIIR 'U JYCIUJ KLYUX OCEOJJH BUURJJTLIL YOTO'YV PYIOWAR ZUYUTIJ UFLTEJJNOLSZYBIJ'VAA XBYM COCL QWU S'IYYU QLY JOLULLV WOJBW SHEMEMUBVS DYYBWU TOODHBUULX QUOLV ICUD WOHY QOHITH ROTQ'IFUULSHYLAWBAYAUYUQ DURIEL D'HFUBSII OIYR KHMUY PJUQ ABFSAV DVOB P'AEB LJAOFMOAIS'UME ALOC JOHCJHJ LIOI CAOO L'ILZT JO'IUB HOO OUD'LL LUODAB'IL XUU KWUBB EIBTOAFJ'AL N'AUXJOAO YILE JZAO'UB MZAIJV MOMZYI IJEJ'ZAOUB DUALC YQOHNITH FHYUF JCIYP FHIUH OCJHCID QOYYIBYBTJIV ALJIS EIMC HJCLY OH'OE WALTF QAOQ VAZF NOCYL BOKL DWELZCUAOLYOB KZOIQ YBJ OUEX LLAOTLIU VIWC JILU ZUYB TJVNIF ULD'OPOJEQUKWEJQ YBR KOBREUW JPZPJI FWUAAN RNU TCAOPIY TCATJYA ORIBUCMBJHY RYUR ELYOYJUP R'LIEH HNLOU OOUT TAJI ZLUSY'LL LYRB HJSNITZYICUCKNJL J'RUOYM MUMZ RABEZBNJJIV XHUUO'HOM XUCMUUR LHLC ZJIOQTMAYLCUV LIHLSOK KXNYLBAH LBIYI UDIIL E'AEFIV HOYUBL HIAK OIXH'EWL'IUAC WEV'IJ LTARJEQ ZHUUR BJJB OOJD BDU IBOA'JUTH OIKDIJAIY EJIVTH WUY'ILC YP'OO AUURHUUR YP'OB XAAH BAOPIIR FUAR PH'NGLUI MGLW'NAFH CTHULHU R'LYEH WNAH 'NAGL 'H BLOJJCAU YJCFUJR QAHHNYYN SVOTH YIAUO IYORTH U'TMOBULAOZ DMVOUL OHUB LIJ ACUES'HAA AIJVY B'HUM Y LOHJ SCWAA CTHULHUVHAA IYLW ZHIQC OOP PLHICUTH VBNAUMA HYCL A0'HHOII NZMOUMBURCOJYHJE LB'VANU UO'EJTUM JCMU VHY'QL'AA CTHULHU ZBR'AIC IB'RHURULB URB'T BOOUIJ WURN IREYRY FI'LLBFE CTHULHU AJREB BZUR SBLAJCF'WJWBYEDA JCOJ JOLBL IJZZ IUJ IQUJ R'BEQOO R'LYEH LYHOT UVB'UADURBA'LEOOZ OQWA SILYUAJ ILBUD UM'HIR AYN SPUIJC IJY QOOZ LOJBCJEHLJ IOHMUTJ BVIFNUB EIH FQLAHITOT QQYHDUITR OON OCYFUR CYXOYUJEACNYB LYUL'NDU MBAJBR MDIRIOB VIJLUC HOA'AHJLUR IZEXOOH IRL BJYTHWEMPAL VAZL BUZB QOOQ AIV'OUYE HEQ RWUIIC BP'JH UJHSB FVB'UU UBOJ PH'NGLUI MGLW'NAFH CTHULHU R'LYEH WNAH'NAGL FTHAGNUAZRAOXU EM YYAVOO BJINY'HWO KVTA'DUR LAJOLT MLWIJ PA'HLBIJ.

altri dopo di noi verranno e passeranno, nuovi signori molte volte avrà la Terra e nuove morti ogni volta troveranno.

Strani esseri arriveranno da oscuri spazi, strane ere passeranno sommerse dalle sabbie infinite del tempo, strane morti troveranno esseri ed ere senza fine.

Ma Chi ha superato la morte non si curerà della morte, occupato soltanto a meditare vendette, intento soltanto a sognare incubi, teso soltanto ad aspettare il momento.

Con il passare di strane ere anche la morte può morire.

Il cadavere vivente invia gli incubi.

Da quando i primi esseri dotati di ragione hanno preso possesso della Terra, da quando i primi sventurati capaci di ricevere il messaggio hanno ricevuto la condanna di destare l'infame attenzione, da allora non c è stata pace più per nessuno su questa Terra.

Il cadavere che vive nel profondo ci ha fatti oggetto dei suoi messaggi di terrore, il cadavere che non muore nell'abisso farà di chi verrà dopo di noi inevitabile oggetto delle sue visioni di incubo.

Chi è chiamato non ha scampo: dovrà rispondere al richiamo, dovrà diventare officiante della liturgia del terrore, dovrà diventare schiavo senza speranza del culto nascosto.

Il cadavere che dorme in R'lyeh andrà facendo proseliti per ere senza fine tra noi e tra quelli che verranno dopo di noi.

La liturgia dell'incubo ha stabilito una catena che scavalca il tempo ci legherà tutti fino al giorno del suo risveglio.

Il cadavere vivente invia gli incubi.

Nella sua casa in R'lyeh il morto Cthulhu attende e sogna.

Passeranno secoli e Cthulhu sarà sempre lì ad attendere.

Passeranno millenni ed eoni e Cthulhu accumulerà sogni ed incubi, odi e vendette.

Cthulhu sa che il momento dovrà arrivare e sta in attesa nella tomba in R'lyeh come un leone in agguato nella sua tana.

Tremate perché la tana che sembra vuota ed abbandonata, la tana di cui si è perso anche il ricordo, è abitata dall'orrendo mostro pronto a balzare.

Nella sua casa in R'lyeh il morto Cthulhu attende e sogna.

Un giorno le stelle torneranno nella giusta posizione.

ALL CVYQY ULMPOU IILJAB QBAHB HUTHOT EJO LRUJ KBY'SIUR MYYOI YFEITKLJX'UB MPAJWHTHOT OKSYMUJOV IJD LUU'VIIL OZBLJJYRR OVLJOUIU'IMU WOZM NOQL KK'J SMKYMY CJUQ URLJZLL ROJB NUQXTY UBRAJQUYACWLY UDI'AL POQUJI L'ELTMJM'HL JKUJNOI OBJJTOA L'OLT OOURJ DKBLOYOLLUL LX'AU DSU TYILS MWOLJLF UMM ILLZ'YQ JUQ UBQ'JZOL AAJ BOTNYOU'AF EWJZ BBADIWL KOO T'ILADJBYA D'OBBUZ UHKYCWURIEL JHUL HU'EOOB'UZYN EIOXB E'DEV ZOKNNEW OU UJQM LBLJYUZJXIJWNU YTUKYD MULURIELJEV'Y UDII. E'AEFY HOYUBL JI OXUHJ SLJ'HAOLJOHUR ZVYABJ BOYTH BZIIUAO'UVAH JOVUP AOY'AJOO ZLBO'IABZ FFIJTH RNLUWUR EIPIJNC XO'OHBHJD QOIPD HEWBUTH FYTH LHLUSS MLBURN LOZ'IJBAA WQUR SIRTLUJR UYFALEIUV'OCOSS VMURNOLUL HOPH LWYX XEJCJO LJLJFII WIHRJEX LIKUY Z'UOOHBYIJ ODAILUR NAJNE'UZ L'ROLYEE CYAIYV ROOHRR VALY'UY DOANL DAAOHBIJQAD IS'B WUITH KAO'BL CUWO'CL UMAWL'IL QOJ'LL PFRJLL BUC'HYBLIAZRAOXU EM YYAVOO BJINY'HWO KVTA'DUR LAJOLT MLWIJ PA'HLBIJBFJDFAN LXIJ'OUFIY BYVZ'N XIJV'VUUR AUNUJA DAAKHTUVYVZIJOJONN OHIQ'OSH VCLUYIV BJAEUL AUR'TYF JUYBNURJEUWH YF'UPH UP'PQJ VAAQ R'LYEH XW'VY OYTHOTHJMBF SXMYR UKLU LZJJRZ QLLY'NLL CJUTH BW'UR AOXNWABOKNN'AFH HOAUR'AH UUKYOK YC'A UWEYV IYMUR YRWJ AYBBXONWTIJOJ'IJKH UMNEHLHIJ EH ONUY'IJ LDLYRH KL'HAAOH PUUR'HVHIITH LWTH QORUB'M HOUUL Q'NUPIJK UOBB BAU'OA YIN'ICKOKBLHYUC RHUJFEAUR UJEAIB JEABDY YHLPL WDHNTD'IIBIOUIJ AJSNEEN Y'OAH BJB'UUVA}IA YIPP DIHH AWAUSS VOAUR Y'KLLKLMLAL IKN OKTHOT YUSD JWUL XUTH VIITH YPUU'BIJV UJEUX OHCEETYRUJ'HB YE'HQ BUW ZYCAAL BUOSNTLL OYORBQ EAQOUJ'EYJ IIXDAAAACIJJ LKOOXUUL AA'LOT QA'ICJZ KLDOJ LKYOUR LHNOR ILOXWIMP'OHE MAO IIR'JOZOTH TROQN'TAH LCJCD'II LUBX'CL AR'UOT QLYCZ KUUPHYRBAA Z'BIUVN JIA UON H QTUBOJJV LJZBW MYQN'Z UV'DAOU OLXYNNOBUR AJLL JISUIBV WUBDEH BOUBCYVII AR'V ORBKOOB ZAAR UCJYFIJDUOJI NIITURIEL HBJ'JU LA'AK BMLIYJIJZ UUAAC AJIIJRBUR FOVIJHMHUY HIAS AICHJJ WIEH WNJFUY CJJCV FLVAAL CUOA'Q FB'UB HOO BFJDFAN LXIJ'OUFIY BYVZ'N XIJ'VUUR AUNUJA DAAKHTUVYVZJJOJ ONN OIHQ'OSH VCLUYIV BJAEUL AUR'TYF DZUUR.

Il giorno in cui si aprì la Porta del vuoto le stelle erano nella posizione propizia perché si compisse l'atto iniziale della liturgia diabolica.

Da allora i cieli hanno ruotato e continueranno a ruotare, le sfere misureranno ancora i secoli con il loro giro.

Un giorno però, non sappiamo quando, un giorno che - speriamo - non vedremo, sarà ancora una volta diverso da tutti gli altri.

Quel giorno le sfere avranno di nuovo portato le stelle nella posizione propizia per l'atto finale della liturgia, quel giorno i cicli apriranno di nuovo una porta, la blasfema Porta che suggella la cripta dimenticata sotto i mari.

E quel giorno non ci sarà più difesa né riparo.

Un giorno le stelle torneranno ancora nella giusta posizione.

Alora Al Girtab farà udire il suo richiamo ed i suoi fedeli saranno pronti a rendergli omaggio.

Quel giorno l'infame R'lyeh ritornerà alla luce dal fondo del mare con le sue rovine incrostate di conchiglie, con le sue colonne festonate di alghe, con le sue pietre rivestite di fango.

Quel giorno ritornerà alla luce la cripta sede e sorgente di ogni terrore quel giorno Colui che afferra uscirà dalla sua tomba:come un'abominazione voi lo conoscerete.

Quel giorno Colui che trafigge lancerà il suo grido:come il boato del terremoto che fiacca le ginocchia voi lo conoscerete.

Ma quelli fra noi che lo avranno adorato in silenzio usciranno alla luce del sole e si conteranno.

Scoprirete allora l'orda senza fine da cui siete stati sempre circondati, scoprirete allora in mezzo a chi avete sempre vissuto tranquilli e capirete che non ci potrà essere più scampo.

Inizierà allora in tutta la sua gloria blasfema il regno del Caos manifesto.

Allora Al Girtab farà udire il suo richiamo ed i suoi fedeli saranno pronti a rendergli omaggio

Questo canto mi è stato insegnato da Ydn mentre mi andava raccontando la storia della sua razza.

«Questo canto - mi disse - è stato composto dal successore di Voonar-Koth all'epoca della nostra guerra con gli esseri piovra, con il doppio proposito di ricordare a noi tutti chi era - o meglio chi è tuttora - il grande Cthulhu, cosa aveva fatto a noi e cosa può ancora fare e di operare come uno degli strumenti della grande liturgia con cui i miei predecessori hanno tenuto a freno Cthulhu nella sua tomba sotto il mare in R'lyeh.

Per questa funzione veniva cantato dai sacerdoti nel tempio, illuminato soltanto dai globi di luce verdi sulle loro teste, ogni volta che il grande sacerdote sentiva il segno di Xul dal profondo della scala.

Mentre avveniva questa cerimonia nel tempio altri sacerdoti, intorno alla tomba di Cthulhu in fondo al mare, ripetevano lo stesso rituale alla luce delle fiamme azzurre del gnor.

Ricordate che l'efficacia del cantico per fermare le opere nefande di Cthulhu nella sua tomba non consiste soltanto nelle parole che servono più per chi canta - perché non dimentichi - ma soprattutto nel ritmo e nel modo con cui si canta: in questi sta la vera forza che tiene l'infame cadavere imprigionato nella sua tomba».

HASTUR HA'ULUR53IYQOYBOU WEA XSUU XHIJLBWOWIO QOIF UEDIAO NPERWR DOORXOUR XUUVEJAA XCOUOJDOORXOUR XUUVUAA XCOUOJ XVOOM TGWUUWDUS NNIUWIHASTUR HEN HDSUW MNOON VUOAR QOIF UEDIAO NPERWRDOORXOUR XUUVUAA XCOUOJ XVOOM TGWUUWDUS NNIUWIXVOOM TGWUUWDUS NNIUWI HEN HDSUW MNOON VUOAR NUEITHASTUR HUOIT MWEZ YHUBH XUUVUAA XCOUOJXVOOM TGWUUWDUS NNIUWI HEN HDSUW MNOON VUOAR NUEITHEN HDSUW MNOON VUOAR NUEIT HUUOIT MWEZ YHUBH VHODUUHASTUR IUGHOO ZOBQUR OYUQR TGWUUWDUS NNIUWIHEN HDSUW MNOON VUOAR NUEIT HUUOIT MWEZ YHUBH VHODUUHUUOIT MWEZ YHUBH VHODUU IUGHOO ZOBQUR OYUQR BLDAA

HASTUR LOAYZR UAOUQD THOEE HDSUW MNOON VUOAR NUEJT HUUOIT MWEZ YHUBH VHODUU IUGHOO ZOBQUR OYUQR BLDAAIUGHOO ZOBQUR OYIJQR BLDAA LOAYZR UAOUQD VIUXOFHASTUR YUNF ENNWOIZ OAYZR MWEZ YHUBH VHODUUIUGHOO ZOBQUR OYUQR BLDAA LOAYZR UAOUQD VIUXOFLOAYZR UAOUQD VIUXOF YUNF ENNWOIZ OAYZR NYBUORHASTUR UUYERD SUYF EUHVSY ZOBQUR OYUQR BLDAALOAYZR UAOUQD VIUXOF YUNF ENNWOIZ OAYZR NYBUORYUNF ENNWOIZ OAYZR NYBUOR UUYERD SUYF EUHVSY INRULHASTEJR FUAAHZ CAAHBNUE UAHI UAOUQD VIUXOFYUNF ENNWOIZ OAYZR NYBUOR UUYERD SUYF EUHVSY INRULUUYERD SUYF EUHVSY INRUL FUAAHZ CAAHBNUE UAHI URHEEHASTUR RUUAV YXHUUH EDYIIB ENNWOIZ OAYZR NYBUORUUYERD SUYF EUHVSY INRUL FUUAHZ CAAHBNUE UAHIURHEEFUUAHZ CAAHBNUE UAHI URHEE RUUAV YXHUUHEDYIIB LAXLAUEHASTUR VRUY UHBTOR SFVUUHN SUYF EUHVSY INRULFUUAHZ CAAHBNUE UAHI URHEE RUUAV YXHUUH EDYIIB LAXLAUERUUAV YXHUUH EDYIIB LAXLAUE VRUY UHBTOR SFVUUHN AYUTHRAJIHASTIJR YLYIR JURUC AUXVUM CAAHBNUE UAHI URHEERUUAV YXHUUH EDYIIB LAXLAUE VRUY UHBTOR SFVUUHN AYUTHRAJIVRUY UHBTOR SFVUUHN AYUTHRAJI YLYIR JURUC AUXVUM EVITUYHASTUR EULIJI TUEUTI IIYUU YXHUUH EDYIIB LAXLAUEVRUY UHBTOR SFVUUHN AYUTHRAJI YLYIR JURUC AUXVUM EVITUYYLYIR JURUC AUXVUM EVITUY EUUJI TUEUTI IIYUU TYTIUCUAVHASTUR UHIIL YLUEIIR YBUURQH UHBTOR SFVUTJHN AYUTRAJIYLYIR JURUC AUXVUM EVITUY EULIJI TUEUTI IIYUU TYTIUCUAVEULIJI TUEUTI IIYUU TYTIUCUAV UHIIL YLUEIIR YBUURQH TMIYMUOHHASTURJITAWUY OHRUHUAH HIETUAH JURUC AUXVUM EVITUYEULIJI TUEUTI IIYUU TYTIUCUAV UHIIL YLUEHR YBUURQH TMIYMIJOHUHIIL YLUEHR YBUURQH TMIYMUOH JITANWUY OHRUHUAH HJETUAH LWYZYHASTUR AYUTHRAYII SUSIJLT MYTUNOOT TUEUTI IIYUU TYTIUCUAVUHIIL YLUEIIR YBUURQH TMIYMUOH JITANWUY OHRUHUAH HJETUAH LWYZYJITANWUY OHRUHUAH HIETUAH LWYZY AYUTHRAYIJ SUSIJLT MYTUNOOT AAVYU

HASTUR VUUNOO YIYRUT OUAEW FEAAHZ WIJT YLUEHR YBUURQH TMIYMUOHJITANWUY OHRUHUAH HIETUAH LWYZY AYUTHRAYII SUSIJLT MYTUNOOT AAVYUAYUTHRAYII SUSIJLT MYTUNOOT AAVYU VUUNOO YIYRUT OUAEW FEAAHZ WIJT OAWHASTUR UHBTOR OENXIJL TURYEDNOO OHRUHUAH HIETUAH LWYZYAYUTHRAYIJ SUSIJLT MYTUNOOT AAVYU VUUNOO YIYRUT OUAEW FEAAHZ WIJT OAWVUUNOO YIYRUT OUAEW FEAAHZ WIJT OAW UHBTOR OENXIJL TURYEDNOO FYUSAAHASTUR FRBUR UZUEG QAR AUXVM XEON SUSJJLT MYTUNOOT AAVYUVUUNOO YIYRUT OUAEW FEAAHZ WIJT OAW UHBTOR OENXIJL TURYEDNOO FYUSAAUHBTOR OENXIJL TURYEDNOO FYUSAA FRBUR UZUEGQAR AUXVUM XEON XUURHASTUR OUAHLHE EYNP YOHUUB XBAWRAH YIYRUT OUAEW FEAAHZ WIJT OAWUHBTOR OENXIJL TURYEDNOO FYUSAA FRBUR UZUEG QAR AUXVUM XEON XUURFRBUR UZUEG QAR AUXVUM XEON XUUR OUAHLHE EYNP YOHUUB XBAWRAH MUYRIUHASTUR LEHDAEU UDRYRR NUZL UFHUI OENXIJL TURYEDNOO FYUSAAFRBUR UZUEG QAR AUXVUM XEON XUUR OUAHLHE EYNP YOHUUB XBAWRAH MUYRIUOUAHLHE EYNP YOHUUB XBAWRAH MUYRIU LEHDAEU UDRYRR NUZL UFHUI ZOUOORHASTUR...

LIBRO VII

Ora che avete una pallida e lontana idea di cosa può essere il grande Azathoth non vi dovrete meravigliare se non troverete cantici ed evocazioni per lui.

Il Caos totale non può essere nominato, il completamente altro non può essere evocato, il definitivamente e totalmente diverso, maligno e diabolico non può e non deve essere pensato. Ricordate che i titoli e gli attributi con cui vengono chiamati gli dei hanno sempre un significato anche se non sempre possiamo arrivare a comprenderlo fino in fondo.

Non è a caso quindi che qualcuno ha chiamato Azathoth «Colui che non deve essere nominato» e guardatevi dal credere alla pietosa bugia per cui non nominarlo è soltanto segno di rispetto e di venerazione.

Simili ridicoli segni possono andar bene per i nostri poveri ed inoffensivi dei della Terra,ma hanno un significato ben più mostruoso per quegli abissi di terrore cosmico che sono gli altri dei.

Se infatti cercherai di immaginarlo o, peggio ancora, di evocarlo in qualsiasi modo non ti dovrai sorprendere se, prima ancora di esserci riuscito, ti troverai completamente idiota e pazzo come non ci si meraviglia se, dopo aver guardato fisso il Sole, ci si ritrova ciechi.

E questa sarà ancora la conseguenza minore perché la tua attenzione rivolta a lui provocherà quanto di peggio possa capitare non solo a te folle imprudente,ma anche a tutto il nostro povero mondo ordinato: il volgersi della sua mostruosa mente di caos e della sua inconcepibile attenzione verso chi ha avuto l'irresponsabile incoscienza di rivolgersi a lui.

Allora è ancora pietosamente provvidenziale che le nostre povere fantasie non riescano neanche lontanamente ad immaginare in quali inesprimibili abissi di caos tutto il nostro mondo possa venir risucchiato e da quali terrificanti vortici possa essere definitivamente travolto.

Perché anche se una simile sconvolgente eventualità non si verificasse mai basterebbe la sola conoscenza che una possibilità del genere esiste ed è in agguato dietro i tranquilli ma fragili muri dell'ordine che abbiamo innalzato a nostra patetica difesa a privarci non solo di ogni pace, ma anche di ogni capacità di vita ed a farci ricercare la morte come il più desiderabile dei doni che qualche divinità benevola ci ha messo a disposizione.

E se ancora non siete convinti vi serva di avvertimento quello che diceva il vecchio Ibn Schakabach che era considerato pazzo da quelli che lo conobbero nei suoi ultimi anni: in realtà però aveva visto molte cose strane ed ancor più strane cose aveva udito da interlocutori su cui è meglio non indagare troppo.

Diceva il vecchio Ibn Schakabach che a volte in un modo fortunatamente per noi non comprensibile il grande Caos prende una forma vagamente umana.

Lui non l'aveva visto in questa forma, e per questo era rimasto soltanto completamente pazzo, ma gli era stato riferito un particolare: al dito mignolo della mano sinistra (o a quello che più o meno gli dovrebbe corrispondere) Colui che non deve essere nominato porta a volte un anello formato da un essere a forma di serpente avvolto in sette spire attorno al dito che ha, al posto della testa, un unico enorme artiglio con sette lunghe dita adunche.

Questo mostro è vivo,ma viene tenuto eternamente in quella posizione a meditare da una maledizione, un piccolo scherzo di Nyarlathotep che lo ha creato, gli ha dato vita e io ha così immobilizzato.

Nell'artiglio, come una pietra nel suo castone, il drago porta un teschio umano.

Ibn Schakabach dice che quel teschio appartenne a Zenig di Aphorat che ebbe l'ardire di voler vedere Azathoth.

La storia non dice se riuscì nella sua impresa: quello che però sembra sicuro è che pagò in modo curioso la sua folle presunzione.

Alcuni poi dicono anche che il drago che fa da anello non è altri che Zenig stesso costretto in quel corpo e tenuto in vita per l'eternità a reggere il suo teschio in balia della capricciosa volontà e delle curiose vendette del Caos cosmico su quelli che osano infastidirlo.

Diceva poi Ibn Schakabach che in quella occasione tutti noi siamo stati ancora sommamente fortunati perché la follia di Zenig ha trovato Azathoth in una condizione particolarmente ben disposta: soltanto per questo la sua vendetta si è sfogata sul solo Zenig senza coinvolgere tutti noi ed il nostro mondo.

Non evocate Azathoth!

L'antico segno.

Gli altri dei sono dei dello spazio esterno; gli altri dei sono dei del Caos cosmico.

Contro di essi non c'è difesa se hanno deciso di rivolgere la loro mostruosa attenzione su qualcosa o qualcuno.

Pregate quindi che abbiano altro da fare piuttosto che pensare a noi: questa è la nostra unica difesa; questa è la nostra sola speranza.

State attenti però che la vostra preghiera sia rivolta nel modo giusto o potrebbe ottenere l'effetto contrario e questo non sarebbe piacevole.

State sempre attenti a non rivolgere la vostra preghiera direttamente agli altri dei o, peggio ancora, a qualcuno in particolare, chiedendo loro di indirizzare altrove la loro attenzione.

Questo significa infatti prima di tutto richiamare su di voi quella stessa attenzione che vorreste evitare: a questo punto nessuno sarebbe disposto a giurare che gli altri dei siano disponibili per operare proprio secondo i vostri desideri, anzi.

Ricordate che gli altri dei sono maligni, capricciosi ed imprevedibili: se le conseguenze per voi saranno sommamente spiacevoli non dovrete meravigliarvene.

Alcuni anziani dicono però che gli antichi avevano trovato un segno che, se eseguito opportunamente, serviva a tenere lontane le attenzioni troppo pressanti degli altri dei.

Fai il segno volgendoti nella direzione del sole calante.

Unisci ad anello il pollice e l'anulare di ogni mano incatenando tra di loro i due anelli.

Quello che si forma è una sfera con due cerchi simbolo del cosmo ordinato in cui viviamo e che speriamo sia sufficiente per infastidire l'attenzione degli altri dei quel tanto che basta a farla volgere altrove.

Quando esegui il segno sarebbe bene non avere guanti, anelli o altri ostacoli sulle mani: se puoi sfilai ed esegui il segno a mani libere.

Porta le mani così unite alla fronte ed inchinati 3 volte verso il sole calante.

Quando ti inchini dì …

La polvere di Ibn Ghazi.

Del modo di preparare la polvere.

In cima ad una collina isolata nella campagna vi può accadere di trovare una radura in cui rimane soltanto la nuda terra e sembra che nulla di vivo riesca a mantenervisi.

Notate: non sarà un semplice posto con erba secca ,ma una vera radura senza traccia di erba, con terra, polvere, sassi e nulla di altro, sarà un posto che uccelli e volpi e persino gli insetti sembrano evitare, un posto strana-mente silenzioso che sembra il trono della morte.

Prendete nota del posto e tornateci nella prima notte di luna nuova.

Se il vostro cattivo genio vi assiste troverete che dal centro della radura si alza, appena percettibile nell'oscurità, qualcosa che somiglia ad un vapore - strano in un posto così arido - visibile anche al buio perché emanerà una leggera luminescenza verdastra.

Saprete allora di aver avuto la triste fortuna di aver trovato uno dei luoghi in cui sono sepolti gli infami resti degli esseri mostruosi generati fra gli uomini dagli altri dei.

Sapete già che per questi esseri «sepolti» non significa necessariamente e definitivamente senza vita ma, anche se sarete presi dal panico, non fuggite o per voi sarebbe peggio.

Sedetevi invece nella radura a 10 passi dal vapore, rivolti nella direzione del sole calante in modo da guardare il vapore. Guardatelo, osservate le forme che prende e lascia senza fine, meditate e non tremate.

Non chiudete gli occhi per quanto orrende vi potranno sembrare quelle forme o i ricordi che vi susciteranno.

Non chiudete gli occhi anche se le volute di vapore che sale sembrano sempre sul punto di condensarsi in qualche cosa la cui sola visione può essere capace di strapparvi via la ragione e di succhiarvi il cervello.

Non chiudete gli occhi, non fuggite o per voi sarebbe la fine.

Meditate finché il Sole non sorgerà alle vostre spalle.

Allora alzatevi e andate a casa senza voltarvi per nessun motivo.

In questo modo avrete stabilito il giusto legame fra voi e quello che, in qualche forma, non morto e non vivo, abita la radura: in questo modo avrete stabilito il vostro diritto ad usare i suoi poteri.

3 giorni prima della luna nuova successiva tornate nella radura dopo il tramonto portando con voi la candela nera ed il coltello.

Mettetevi nella stessa posizione della volta precedente e tracciate per terra davanti a voi con il coltello il segno di con la punta del triangolo rivolta verso di voi.

Con il coltello fatevi poi un taglio a forma di croce sul braccio sinistro, lasciate cadere il sangue nel segno e dite le parole della terza formula di Ibn Ghazi.

Dopo che il sangue è stato assorbito dalla terra mettete nello stesso punto i grani e bruciateli dicendo le parole della settima formula di Ibn Ghazi.

Passate quindi ancora la notte in meditazione ed andate via all'alba senza voltarvi.

Tornate quindi nella radura il giorno che segue la Luna nuova e raccogliete la zolla di terra su cui avete eseguito il rito, portatela nel vostro laboratorio, ponetela in un crogiolo di piombo ed arrostitela per 3 giorni con legno di cipresso.

Quando tutto si sarà freddato otterrete una polvere grigio bluastra: dite su questa le parole della decima formula di Ibn Ghazi.…

Questa che avete ottenuto è la polvere con cui il grande Ibn Ghazi, che nessuno sa come sia finito, riusciva a rendere visibili gli altri dei e gli infami esseri da loro generati tra gli uomini.

Conservate la polvere in una scatola di rame tonda e nuova.

Dopo aver messo la polvere nella scatola la chiuderete, poi inciderete con il coltello sul coperchio il segno di Koth che chiude e la avvolgerete in un panno ricavato da un sudario.

Del modo di usare la polvere...

Le piccole invocazioniA Yog-Sothoth.

Y'AI NG'NGAH YOG-SOTHOTH H'EE-L'GELB F'AI THRODOG. YAAH YI-NASH YOG-SOTHOTH H'EE-L'GELB FIITHRODAG. YAAHA 'NGLUI MGLW-NAFH CTHULHU R'LYEH WGHA'NAGL FTHAGN. UULL LVUUW UEJOOB CTHULHU LLUAAB'OII KHT'LHII QUOAAH.

A Nyarlathotep.

SASJA IBNN-JIMAHIL YIBIJ HIJCUJ YIBULIJ NYARLATHOTEP ONXIJKU JIVCHIJ NIGGURATH UJNUBUAH WOQELAH. CTAAH TOHIITA IKWUBUTH NIGGURATH QWJT WIJLL YULC'JCUC HASTUR HAIE HAIEIA HAIE HASTEJR HAIE. WAHEEAd AZATHOTH FT'OUYOUEY AZATHOTH OQ'OW. YOOUWWMN'LOUUW AHUU YAHW. AZATHOTH FT'OUYOUEY. YOOUWW

La grande evocazione.

Ricordatevi che tutti gli uomini sono possesso e preda degli altri dei e non sperate di sfuggire ai vostri mostruosi padroni: la loro mano è sulla vostra gola anche se voi non li vedete, le loro orme fetide calpestano la vostra ombra anche se non lo sapete.

Loro possono prendervi quando e come vogliono.

Ma ricordate anche che, perché il loro regno si manifesti pienamente su questa Terra in tutta la sua blasfema gloria, è necessario che generino figli tra gli uomini, figli che vadano in mezzo a noi, che li adorino e li facciano adorare, figli che rompano i maledetti incantesimi che li tengono fuori dalle porte, che spezzino le dannate catene che li tengono imprigionati bestemmianti, sbavanti e ringhianti senza fine nelle oscure cripte al di là degli spazi eppure così vicine.

Questo è il compito più importante che loro ci hanno affidato; questo è quello che si aspettano da noi per abbreviare la loro attesa.

Questo è il fine della grande e suprema evocazione.

Scegliete la donna che userete per l'evocazione.

Non sarà una donna qualunque: sarà anzi una donna che voi conoscerete, una donna che stimate e che viene onorata e stimata da tutti, una vergine considerata onesta e virtuosa.

Quando l'avrete scelta preparatela facendole conoscere quello che dovrà fare.

Per quanto possa essere difficile e lungo insistete e non trascurate questa parte del rituale.

Non vi scoraggiate ed andata avanti: se vedete che state perdendo tempo usate la droga di Ibn al Aziz che dovrebbe vincere ogni resistenza.

Se però neanche la droga ottiene l'effetto necessario non potete fare altro che desistere e provare con un'altra donna.

Pensate anche però che questo insuccesso probabilmente e un segno che la scelta non e stata approvata.

Prima di riprendere la ricerca però dovrete eliminare la donna che avevate scelto.

Per questo la porterete al tramonto nel luogo dell'evocazione e la ucciderete.

Fate in modo che il suo sangue venga versato tutto sul luogo dell'evocazione perché la sua vita ormai appartiene comunque a loro.

Voi conserverete invece in una fiala il suo cuore; conserverete anche gli occhi in un'altra fiala.

Lasciate poi il corpo sul luogo ed andatevene senza voltarvi.

Non vi preoccupate che qualcuno possa trovarlo: il giorno dopo non ci sarà più ed avrà comunque assolto il suo compito.

Scegliete intanto anche il luogo dell'evocazione.

Cercate una Porta o un luogo adatto a diventarla.

Di solito sono Porte i luoghi in cui sono sepolti i resti degli esseri che gli altri dei hanno generato fra i mortali.

E probabilmente sono anche porte, o possono diventarlo, i luoghi in cui sentite il vento freddo degli spazi esterni che si precipita dall'alto, i luoghi in cui vi sentite come osservati e spiati con mostruoso interesse e cupidigia.

Non vi preoccupate di come farete a riconoscerlo: state sicuri che il momento in cui vi troverete in una porta lo capirete perché ci sarà Qualcosa dagli spazi esterni che rivolgerà su di voi la sua oscena attenzione, e questo non vi passerà inosservato.

Se comunque conoscete una tomba usate quella: per gli altri dei vita e morte come noi le intendiamo sono una cosa sola.

Gli altri dei sono al di là della vita e della morte e generano la vita dalla morte e la morte dalla vita senza fine.

La preparazione durerà 9 mesi e per tutto questo periodo vi manterrete casto ed osserverete la più stretta astinenza.

Non mangerete carne,ma soltanto verdure crude e miele selvatico; non berrete bevande fermentate; farete un solo pasto ogni notte dopo chiamata.

Nello studio terrete per tutto il tempo un braciere sempre acceso con legno di cipresso in cui brucerete l'incenso dei morti: ruta e mirto, giusquiamo e datura, grasso umano e aconito.

Inizierete la preparazione a metà di Al Muharram e dividerete il periodo fino alla metà di Shawwal, quando avverrà l'evocazione finale, in mesi di trenta giorni.

Operate quindi seguendo questo vostro calendario.

Primo mese: si chiamano gli Dei.

Il primo giorno eseguirete da soli un sacrificio nel luogo scelto.

Traccerete il pentacolo di fuoco dopo il calare del sole e celebrerete il rito di chiamata.

Poi sgozzerete un capretto e ne verserete il sangue nel circolo.

Prenderete il cadavere, lo seppellirete nel cerchio di Azathoth e vi allontanerete senza voltarvi.

I ventisei giorni seguenti eseguite la chiamata nel vostro studio ponendo le lampade su tutti i cerchi ma accendendo, delle 2 di Nyarlathotep, soltanto quella esterna.

Cantate il salmo nel primo tono.

Gli ultimi tre giorni ripetete la chiamata sul luogo dell'evocazione con la donna.

Per questo la farete distendere nel circolo, nuda, con le braccia distese sopra la testa.

Nella mano sinistra reggerà una ciotola come quelle poste nei circoli.

In questo primo mese avrà i piedi rivolti verso il cerchio di Azathoth.

Dopo aver compiuto il rito di chiamata sgozzate un agnello nero, versatene il sangue sulla donna cantando il cantico di Azathoth quindi bruciatelo fuori del suo circolo.

Secondo mese: Nyarlathotep risponde.

Nei primi 24 giorni del mese eseguite il rito di chiamata nello studio.

Per gli ultimi 6 giorni celebrate la chiamata ancora sul posto con la donna che questa volta avrà i piedi rivolti verso il tondo esterno di Nyarlathotep.

Durante il sacrificio dell'agnello canterete il cantico di Nyarlathotep e quindi brucerete l'agnello fuori del tondo esterno di Nyarlathotep.

Negli ultimi giorni la donna proverà un brivido per tutto il corpo ed una sensazione come di un corpo freddo, viscido e pesante che stia strisciando su di lei dai piedi verso la testa.

Forse si lamenterà e tenterà anche di alzarsi e di fuggire.

Voi però lasciate pure che si lamenti,ma tenetela ferma o la situazione potrebbe diventare molto spiacevole per tutti e 2.

Quando il segno arriverà saprete che la chiamata ha avuto effetto e che l'evocazione sta procedendo per il suo verso.

Anche se però non vedrete il segno non desistete e proseguite.

L'ultimo giorno avrete poi un segno ben più evidente perché dopo che avrete compiuto il rito vedrete la lampada interna di Nyarlathotep accendersi da sola.

Questo è il segno definitivo che l'attenzione cli Nyarlathotep si è rivolta verso di voi e che la sua potenza aleggia sul luogo dove vi trovate come una grande, densa, opprimente nuvola temporalesca al cui interno si ode brontolare il tuono e si intravedono balenare i lampi.

Non sollevate lo sguardo verso l'alto: Nyarlathotep non ama essere osservato se non è lui che decide di mostrarsi.

Ricordate però che, se anche lo fate, è probabile che non vediate nulla di quello che vi aspettate.

Osservate invece il viso della donna e tenete a mente che da questo momento in poi è lei che può vedere prima e meglio di voi gli altri dei ed i loro emissari o le orrende approssimazioni di forme che questi si portano dietro.

Osservatela e, se la vedete sbarrare gli occhi ed impallidire o irrigidirsi e tremare in ogni fibra, saprete che Chi avete chiamato ha risposto ed è ora sopra di voi e lei lo ha visto.

Terzo mese: gli Dei rispondono.

Eseguite la chiamata nel vostro studio per i primi ventuno giorni.

Ripetetela poi con la donna sul luogo negli ultimi 9 giorni ed attendete il grande segno.

In questi giorni la donna avrà ancora i piedi rivolti verso il cerchio esterno di Nyarlathotep.

Nel rito cantate ancora il cantico di Nyarlathotep e sacrificate l'agnello come nel mese precedente.

Negli ultimi 3 giorni non accendete le lampade quando celebrate il rito di chiamata ed osservate la donna.

La vedrete stringere i denti fino a farli digrignare, la udrete lamentarsi e gemere, la vedrete agitarsi e stralunare gli occhi: saprete allora che il segno sta arrivando.

L'ultimo giorno il segno si manifesterà: dopo la chiamata vedrete il fuoco accendersi da solo nella ciotola che la donna tiene nella mano.

Urlate allora l'ultima maledizione, prendete un ramo di cipresso ed accendete le altre ciotole con quel fuoco.

Gli altri dei hanno risposto alla chiamata.

Conservate poi un tizzone di quel fuoco e tenetelo in vita per tutto il periodo seguente: sarà questo e non altro il fuoco che userete per accendere le ciotole.

Quarto mese: la Cosa viene generata nelle sfere esterne.

Nei primi diciotto giorni celebrate la chiamata nello studio cantando il salmo nel secondo tono.

Quando, negli altri dodici giorni, eseguirete la chiamata sul luogo disegnerete con il vostro sangue all'interno del cerchio il segno di Koth che apre.

Poi farete distendere la donna sul segno con i piedi rivolti verso il segno di Hastur e poggerete sui suoi polsi una catena che abbia tenuto imprigionato uno stregone.

Su un anello della catena avrete inciso il segno di Koth che chiude: questo basterà per tenere ferma la donna anche se la catena è soltanto poggiata su di lei.

Durante la chiamata sacrificate l'agnello cantando il cantico di Nastur nel secondo tono.

Quando verserete il sangue sulla donna ripetete 3 volte ogni nono verso del cantico.

L'ultimo giorno poi ripetete il rito sacrificando un capretto.

Quando avrete fatto colare il sangue sulla donna guardate il cielo sopra di voi e vedrete qualcosa di simile alle onde circolari che si generano quando si lancia un sasso in uno stagno.

Sarà come un brivido che percorre la volta stellata sopra di voi allargandosi in anelli che si rincorrono a partire da un punto posto in alto, nella direzione del sole che sorge.

Sarà come un sobbalzo che fa impallidire e tremare le stelle al suo passaggio; sarà come una scossa di terremoto che avviene non in terra,ma in cielo e non scuote la solida terra sotto di voi ma fa tremare la stessa eterea ed immateriale volta stellata sopra di voi.

Allora saprete che la Cosa che avete chiamato è stata generata nelle sfere esterne e che a tempo debito discenderà e verrà concepita nel corpo della donna per essere generata su questa Terra.

Quinto mese: la Cosa cresce nelle sfere esterne.

Eseguite ancora l'evocazione nel vostro studio per 15 giorni cantando i salmi nel secondo tono.

Nei restanti quindici giorni celebrate l'evocazione sul luogo con la donna che rivolgerà i piedi verso il cerchio di Shub-Niggurath.

Seguite ancora il rituale del mese precedente con il segno di Koth e la catena.

Quando eseguite la chiamata sacrificate l'agnello e cantate il cantico di Shub-Niggurath senza ripetizioni.

Da questo momento per i prossimi tre mesi dovrete osservare attentamente la donna: la potrete vedere trasalire e tentare di allontanare da sé qualcosa che voi non vedete ,ma che lei vede orribilmente vicino.

Sappiate che il rito che state celebrando non richiama soltanto l'attenzione degli altri dei, ma risveglia anche tutta la sterminata legione di larve e spettri e spiriti senza forma né corpo e di esseri non vivi e non morti che si aggirano sempre ovunque in orde fameliche.

Questi osceni aborti di esseri, questi blasfemi parti da incubo rifiutati sia dalla vita che dalla morte e vaganti nel limbo angoscioso fra le due sono in continua, affannosa e spasmodica ricerca dell'unica fonte di vita che permette loro di continuare una qualche forma di esistenza.

Questa fonte di vita non è altro che la stessa sostanza della vita umana che loro cercano di succhiare dai viventi e che, in un rituale di generazione, si espande dal pentacolo ed esercita per loro il richiamo irresistibile che potrebbe essere la vista di una brocca d'acqua per il viandante perso nel deserto.

Di fronte alla donna distesa nel pentacolo pronta a generare e che emana vita come un bruciaprofumi diffonde l'odore dell'incenso nulla li può fermare e si aggirano intorno come un branco di iene pronte ad assalire la loro preda ed a prendere la loro parte della vita che si sta creando davanti a loro.

Quando capite che si stanno facendo troppo invadenti bruciate allora in una ciotola di piombo un cuore di agnello e fate il segno di Koth che chiude con il coltello sull'ombelico della donna

cantando la maledizione di Hastur.

L'evocazione finale.

Finalmente siete arrivati alla conclusione della vostra opera.

Quella che si apre davanti a voi è la notte che segue la metà di Shawwal: questa è la notte in cui, in un modo o nell'altro, tutto quello che avete operato troverà il suo compimento.

Tracciate ancora una volta il pentacolo di fuoco con, all'interno, il segno di Koth che apre.

Aspettate che le lampade si accendano, poi fate sdraiare la donna con i piedi verso il segno di Yog-Sothoth e sgozzate il capretto sopra di lei cantando l'ultima maledizione.

Fate in modo che il sangue la bagni dalla testa ai piedi.

Poi fate un cerchio fuori del segno di Shub-Niggurath con il vostro sangue.

Ponete nel cerchio davanti a voi un braciere con la droga di Ibn al Aziz e accendetelo.

Sembra che non sia citata in altre sezioni del codice.

Il rituale dei mesi successivi è molto rovinato.

Disegnate all'interno del cerchio il segno di Koth che chiude, entrate nel cerchio e completatelo dietro di voi.

Da questo momento non uscite dal cerchio per nessun motivo se non quando tutto sarà finito.

Rimanete in piedi nel cerchio rivolto verso la testa della donna cantando l'ultima maledizione ed eseguendo il segno di Kynarth:forse passeranno ore prima che accada qualcosa, ma non interrompetevi per nessun motivo.

Presto o tardi arriverà comunque un momento in cui vedrete le fiammelle nelle ciotole diventare azzurre ed innalzarsi verso il cielo come risucchiate dall'alto e riunirsi sopra la donna.

Il momento è arrivato: tacete e rimanete immobili.

Quello che accadrà poi non è possibile prevederlo: io posso soltanto raccontarvi quello che ho visto perché vi serva di guida ma non dimenticate che gli altri dei si manifestano nelle forme più strane, orrende e imprevedibili per noi miseri mortali.

Gli altri dei sono gli dei del Caos urlante: adorateli e bestemmiateli, invocateli e malediteli, ma non sperate di comprenderli.

«Le fiammelle sono diventate azzurre, si allungano verso l'alto e si riuniscono in un'unica lingua sopra la donna.

Tutto intorno è calato un silenzio innaturale: non si sentono più i piccoli rumori della notte e sembra di essere come isolati dal resto del mondo che pure vedo ancora intorno a noi.

Si leva un vento gelido che diventa sempre più violento e che sembra avere un carattere di intenzione cosciente, come fosse il soffio di un essere titanico e mostruoso sospeso sopra di noi. Perché infatti, nonostante la sua violenza, il vento non sposta: il vento non cammina sulla terra ma viene dall'alto e scende giù sopra di noi calando con una violenza diabolica dagli spazi esterni che si stanno aprendo;Trovo il coraggio di guardare in alto ed ho l'impressione di cadere in un abisso senza fondo.

Se guardo le tende che chiudono la finestra del mio studio so che aprendole posso vedere al di là un cielo con grosse nuvole che si muovono.

Se le nuvole, spostandosi, si aprono so che al di là posso vedere il cielo che sta dietro.

Ma non posso sopportare di vedere il nero cielo notturno separarsi da sé, aprirsi, accartocciarsi formando come un'oscena bocca pulsante e lasciar vedere qualcosa al suo interno che non riesco a comprendere né tanto meno a descrivere: l'abisso infame, blasfemo e senza fondo né forma, né logica degli sconfinati e diabolici spazi esterni al di là, l'abisso che sta sempre in agguato oltre il patetico paravento dell'azzurro del cielo, l'abisso da cui in questo momento nulla ci separa e ci difende, l'abisso da cui in realtà mai nulla ci può separare o difendere.

Sento le orecchie che mi fischiano ma non posso permettermi di svenire.

La donna ha visto: trema e ansima,ma non sembra spaventata, sembra anzi che attenda con ansia la sua venuta.

Ecco!

Ora dalla bocca degli spazi sta uscendo quello che per 9 mesi ho atteso e temuto di vedere.

Dalla bocca sembra colar fuori qualcosa di simile ad una mostruosa lingua che si protende verso il basso oscillando come se cercasse a tentoni quello che sa essergli destinato.

Comprendo ora con terrore cosa intendeva il vecchio Ibn Shakabah quando parlava del colore dell'oscurità.

La notte è scura ma limpida.

Quello che esce dalla bocca però è qualcosa al cui confronto la notte sembra luminosa.

E come un raggio o una lunga fiamma che si allunga verso il basso fremendo e vibrando ma è di una oscurità senza remissione e senza scampo.

Sembra immateriale, come un raggio di luce, eppure è più oscuro della stessa notte e si distingue nettamente contro il nero del cielo: è come se l'oscurità di cui è formato avesse una sua blasfema ed indicibile sostanza.

Mi fa pensare - anche se il paragone suona ridicolmente inadeguato - all'effetto di un raggio di luce in una stanza buia.

Se mai filosofo o mistico o pazzo nelle sue visioni è riuscito ad immaginare l'essenza della luce immagini anche il suo contrario ed avrà un'idea di cosa può essere il raggio oscuro che sta inesorabilmente calando verso di noi.

Il raggio continua a calare come una lingua di fuoco oscuro, come una fiamma che invece di portare luce e calore e sicurezza dà oscurità e freddo ed angoscia.

La donna davanti a me si agita e mugola e geme: ho l'impressione che, oltre a vedere, stia anche sentendo qualcosa che io non riesco a sentire.

La fiamma oscura è ormai sopra di noi; si è fermata.

Sento la terra vibrare sordamente come in attesa.

Non so cosa stia per accadere anche se sono 9 mesi che lavoro per questo momento: sono terrorizzato,ma so che ormai non posso fare altro che rimanere fermo ed in silenzio ad aspettare che il nostro destino, qualunque esso sia, si compia.»

Improvvisamente il raggio oscuro si avventa in basso, si allarga come un mostruoso fiore di tentacoli di una piovra e copre la donna.

Un momento prima che l'oscurità scenda su di lei la vedo sbarrare gli occhi ed aprire la bocca come per urlare,ma non sento suoni.

Il velo oscuro è calato e la ricopre come un osceno ragno con l'enorme corpo rigonfio sospeso sul corpo di lei e dieci, venti zampe spesse come colonne ed arcuate che vanno a piantarsi fra i cerchi del pentacolo.

Il ragno sembra formato della stessa sostanza immateriale eppure in qualche modo visibile ed orrendamente concreta del raggio da cui è venuto.

Su tutto è disceso ancora come un largo e ondeggiante velo oscuro che sembra aleggiare su di noi, sospeso sopra il pentacolo come una cupola vivente, come un raccapricciante ombrello di medusa.

Il ragno ha preso a pulsare lentamente e ritmicamente senza muoversi: sembra che si gonfi e si sgonfi come un torace che respira affannosamente.

Credo che la donna stia gridando: la vedo agitare la testa a destra ed a sinistra come se volesse staccarsi dal suo stesso corpo; la vedo roteare gli occhi fino a far scomparire le pupille mostrando soltanto i globi bianchi; la vedo spalancare la bocca ma non sento nulla.

Ho l'impressione di vedere quello che sta accadendo davanti a me come in un sogno: sono

vicinissimo tanto che potrei toccare la mano tesa ed artigliata della donna,ma so anche che se provassi a farlo vedrei aprirsi fra me e lei un abisso senza fondo.

Sembra bagnata di sudore in tutto il corpo, come se stesse sostenendo uno sforzo mostruoso.

Sta stringendo la ciotola che tiene in mano con forza spasmodica: le nocche delle dita sono diventate bianche e livide; la mano è percorsa da un tremito continuo.

Tutto il corpo è scosso da tremiti e gli occhi sono bianchi: non so quanto potrà resistere ancora.

Non so dire quanto tempo è passato; ho perso la cognizione del tempo.

Ora il ragno è immobile: le pulsazioni sembrano finite e tutto è tornato calmo e silenzioso.

Il ragno si dissolve come riassorbito dal raggio.

Il raggio inizia a muoversi lentamente risalendo nel cielo.

Si leva un vento caldo che sembra seguire il raggio innalzandosi nello spazio con lui.

Il raggio si allontana sempre più velocemente ed il vento si fa più impetuoso e più caldo: è peggio del simun del deserto che solleva nuvole di sabbia e dissecca ogni cosa al suo passaggio.

Il raggio è scomparso nella oscena bocca del cielo.

E tornata la calma.

Dopo un po' provo ad alzarmi in piedi: le gambe mi tremano e mi gira la testa.

Solo ora sento tutta la tremenda tensione nervosa a cui anche io sono stato sottoposto.

Mi accorgo di avere le mani serrate a pugno e contratte.

Le riapro a fatica: le unghie si sono conficcate nelle palme.

Ora le palme mi sanguinano.

La donna è ancora distesa davanti a me: è sempre immobile ed irrigidita.

Con la mano che ancora la artiglia ha piegato la ciotola.

Tutto il corpo è coperto da una specie di bava verdastra che si addensa in grumi viscidi e cola lentamente: sembra che le sia stato schiacciato sul corpo un branco di meduse.

Ed anche opera di meduse sembrano i segni, come di frustate, che ha su tutto il corpo e che ricordano le bruciature che lasciano sul corpo i tentacoli delle meduse del Mare Inferiore.

Quello che però le meduse non fanno è disporre i loro tentacoli a formare strani disegni quando toccano il corpo.

Quello che le meduse non potranno provocare con il loro contatto è lo sguardo che ho visto negli occhi della donna e che spero di non dover mai più rivedere.

E lo sguardo di chi ha visto aprirsi il Velo e venire a sé Quello che c'è al di là; è lo sguardo di chi ha provato su di sé la sua tremenda azione e sa che ne porta i segni dentro di sé.

E lo sguardo che gli sprovveduti possono anche chiamare vuoto e folle come dicono che acceca una luce troppo forte che non sanno sostenere.

In questi occhi c'è il selvaggio trionfo per essere riusciti a superare la prova, c'è il ricordo di una lotta sostenuta con l'Innominabile non si sa se vinta o persa, c'è la stanchezza senza speranza delle anime dannate.

C'è tutto questo ma c'è anche e soprattutto qualcosa d'altro di più profondo e terribile a cui forse per mia fortuna - non riesco neanche a dare un nome e che mi costringe ad abbassare i miei occhi come in presenza del Mistero vivente».

La chiamata.

Quando il sole è tramontato uccidete i serpenti ed i pipistrelli e raccoglietene il sangue in due teschi. Disegnate poi in terra il pentacolo di fuoco.

Mentre lo disegnate cantate il salmo di chiamata nel giusto ritmo ripetendolo continuamente finché non avrete terminare di tracciare il pentacolo con la cenere e col sangue.

Ogni volta che tracciate il segno di tino degli altri dei dite invece sette volte la piccola invocazione, poi sputate sul segno ed inchinatevi.

Quando avrete terminato il disegno entrate nel circolo dal canale di Nyarlathotep posto a levante e fatene il giro 7 volte avendo il circolo alla vostra destra e cantando l'ultima maledizione.

Uscite poi dal circolo dal canale di Nyarlathotep a ponente.

Preparate ora sette ciotole di piombo con il segno di Koth che apre le porte inciso sul fondo.

Nelle ciotole mettete grasso umano e rami di cipresso, teste di papaveri neri e fiori di canfora seccati, aloe e zafferano.

Ponete le ciotole sopra i segni degli altri dei ripetendo le invocazioni.

Il pentacolo di fuoco.

Formate con cenere presa da! rogo di uno stregone il disegno del pentacolo.

Nei cerchi disegnate i segni degli altri dei con il sangue dei pipistrelli.

Bagnate poi i cerchi ed i raggi con il sangue dei serpenti.

Disegnerete i cerchi dall'interno verso l'esterno e li lascerete alla vostra sinistra.

Nello Stesso modo disegnerete i circoli degli altri dei.

Non vi meravigliate se il circolo rimane aperto.

Ricordate l'uso a cui deve servire e comprendete che le aperture sono le vie di Nyarlathotep attraverso le sfere.

Questo pentacolo va usato tutte le volte che è necessario chiamare gli dei attraverso le sfere o far sì che passino le porte che li fanno entrare nel nostro mondo.

Il segno di Koth.

Quando sarete davanti ad una Porta o in un luogo che può diventarlo cercate il segno di Koth ed obbedite al suo comando.

Non tentate di ignorarlo o di aggirano in nessun modo o sarà peggio per voi.

Il segno può essere ovunque nella Porta: per terra, disegnato con sassi, formato dalle foglie di un albero, descritto dalla bava di una lumaca sulla roccia o dall'impronta che lascia il serpente sulla sabbia.

Può anche essere nell'aria, disegnato dal volo del falco o dal volteggio di un pipistrello e reso diverso dal resto del cielo e visibile per chi sa vedere.

Se troverete il segno che chiude saprete che quella porta per voi è proibita: non insistete perché lì non avete altro da fare.

Eseguite anche voi il segno che chiude con la mano sinistra e andatevene.

Il luogo che avete trovato è una Porta ma per voi in quel momento è chiusa.

Quando trovate il segno che apre avrete trovato invece una porta destinata a voi.

Eseguite il segno con la mano destra e recitate l'ultima maledizione: in questo modo avrete preso possesso della porta e vi avrete inciso sopra il vostro sigillo.

Ma state anche attenti perché se non trovate segni di sorta in un luogo che sapete essere una Porta non potrete fare altro che andarvene via in fretta e senza voltarvi.

Quella in cui vi trovate è sì una Porta ma Qualcosa o Qualcuno dagli spazi esterni non gradisce presenze estranee:andate via finché siete in tempo e dimenticate quella Porta.

Per chiamare gli altri dei.

Prendi il simbolo di chi vuoi evocare che avrai fatto nel modo indicato nel braciere un piccolo fuoco con legno di cipresso ed aspetta che siano pronte le braci; intanto canta dentro dite, in silenzio il cantico del dio.

Quando le fiamme saranno quasi spente e sarà rimasta soltanto la luce delle braci getta nel braciere qualche grano di ...e fai levare il fumo.

Siediti sulla stuoia davanti al braciere e sospendi il simbolo di Quello che vuoi chiamare tra te ed il braciere in modo che tu lo veda contro le braci.

Respira il fumo e libera la tua mente da ogni pensiero.

Fai in modo di arrivare con la mente in uno stato simile a quando stai per addormentarti, quando ancora non dormi ma la tua mente cosciente ha perso il controllo.

Inizia allora a fissare il simbolo contro le braci, fai che la tua attenzione sia assorbita da questo, lasciati annegare in questo e rimani in questo stato a lungo senza farti distrarre e senza addormentarti.

Se hai il mare vicino potrai ottenere lo stesso risultato eseguendo il rituale davanti al mare fissando il simbolo contro il luccichio del mare sotto il Sole.

Se avrai eseguito tutto nel modo giusto stai pur sicuro che Chi hai chiamato sentirà il tuo richiamo e verrà: ad un certo momento sentirai nelle orecchie come un fischio lontano, ma fastidioso e penetrante.

Hai avuto la risposta che cercavi.

Chi hai chiamato sta arrivando.

Stai pronto ad accoglierlo o sarà peggio per te.

FINE CONTENUTO DEL TESTO


	18. DUNE:LA GUERRA DELL'IMPERO

DUNE:LA GUERRA DELL'IMPERO

1944

FLASHBACK

Nello spazio di fronte ad un pianeta per aspetto simile alla Terra,c'erano due tipi di astronavi che si fronteggiavano:quelle straniere e quelle di quel pianeta.

Le astronavi del pianeta erano dei caccia gialli e azzurri,con la parte frontale appuntita,gialle e con 8 punte sulla parte posteriore,molto lunghe,che andavano in ogni direzione,blu per la gran parte,gialle in cima.

Queste navette avevano un solo propulsore.

Le altre astronavi erano di vari tipi.

Alcune avevano la parte frontale appuntita di metallo,poi,sulla parte superiore c'era una placca allungata con la parte centrale verde e i bordi di metallo,posta su un'altra placca verde a cupola allungata.

La punta aveva anche uno spuntone curvo all'indietro su di essa e anche la seconda placca aveva una punta simile.

La parte inferiore della seconda placca era di metallo e c'erano linee di metallo irregolari sulla parte verde.

Verso la fine della seconda placca,all'incirca a metà del mezzo,c'erano delle ali di metallo puntate verso l'esterno e appuntite,simili a delle lame.

La metà inferiore del mezzo era completamente di metallo,con diverse placche,di forma allungata e con 2 propulsori da cui usciva luce azzurra dietro.

Un altro tipo di astronave aveva la forma allungata,con la parte frontale del muso aperta e con una punta che usciva da essa.

Sulla parte superiore del muso aveva una placca verde,con una linea di metallo circolare poco dopo e poi c'era un'altra placca verde dai bordi irregolari.

Dietro la seconda placca verde c'erano 4 placche appuntite aderenti alla struttura messe una sull'altra.

Sotto di esse c'erano 3 placche di metallo allungato che formavano la parte più sottile e lunga del mezzo che poi si allargava e aveva 6 propulsori piccoli un una specie di protuberanza cilindrica laterale,da cui usciva luce azzurra e una placca appuntita,curva all'indietro,che usciva dalla parte superiore e posteriore del mezzo dove c'erano ben 3 circonferenze azzurre.

Un terzo tipo di mezzo aveva la parte frontale curva,larga e grande,completamente verde sia sul davanti sia sopra,con una linea di metallo sulla parte davanti,che andava verso l'alto sui lati,poi andava dritta all'indietro e poi si curvava a semi circonferenza separando la parte verde da quella di metallo.

Sotto questa linea c'erano 5 circonferenze azzurre di varia dimensione,una serie intricata di linee di metallo,poi un'altra circonferenza azzurra.

Ai lati del muso aveva due braccia di metallo piegate in avanti,con 2 propulsori circolari azzurri dietro e delle punte davanti.

La parte posteriore del mezzo era larga con un'apertura a semi circonferenza con 9 propulsori cilindrici di varia dimensione.

Sopra i propulsori c'era una placca a triangolo rettangolo,sulla parte inferiore ce n'erano altre 3 più grandi e sulla parte laterale altre 2.

Un altro tipo di mezzo aveva la parte frontale appuntita,circolare,con la parte superiore curva all'indietro con varie linee metalliche.

Al centro del mezzo c'erano 3 circonferenze azzurre.

Sotto la parte frontale c'erano 2 lunghe punte coniche,una posteriore larga a triangolo rettangolo,dritta all'indietro e sopra c'erano delle placche allungate con la punta piatta,rettangolari e una delle 2 aveva un'incavatura a semi circonferenza sul lato interno all'inizio.

Un altro mezzo aveva la parte frontale appuntita,una linea verde orizzontale poco prima,aveva la forma allungata,quasi ovale formata da diversi strati di placche,un propulsore dietro,2 placche superiori piegate all'indietro con la seconda più lunga della prima e altre laterali.

Un altro mezzo aveva la parte frontale appuntita,con 2 punte laterali curve all'indietro e una superiore,curvata all'indietro,con una apertura a triangolo rettangolo al centro di essa..

Sotto la parte frontale c'erano delle protuberanze che andavano prima verso il basso,poi si curvavano in avanti ed erano appuntite,aveva 3 propulsori circolari e 2 placche allungate all'indietro a mo di triangolo.

Un altro tipo di mezzo aveva la parte frontale piatta,con un buco davanti,con una parete verde,la parte iniziale cilindrica formata da una placca superiore allungata,2 placche laterali circolari sotto,una punta curva all'indietro sulla parte bassa del muso,4 circonferenze circolari ai lati,altre 3 dietro,un propulsore circolare e una punta,con la parte finale piatta diretta verso l'alto sopra,più 2 punte sotto.

Gli abitanti del pianeta attaccato erano uguali agli uomini della terra per aspetto.

Il loro comandante era Rhomann Dey,un uomo riccio,con addosso una tuta aderente blu,con una corazza nera,che copriva petto e la pancia,in più aveva 3 cerchi arancioni sulla placca del petto,collegati tra loro da una linea dello stesso colore.

Due cerchi erano sullo stesso livello,mentre il terzo era sotto.

Anche spalle avevano una placca scura,come la parte iniziale delle gambe e gli avambracci.

I soldati indossavano la stessa uniforme,più un casco di metallo che lasciava scoperti gli occhi e la zona della bocca.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Le parole degli oracoli suonano da monito.

Una profezia.

Xandar brucerà.

Tutto il cielo brucerà.

Il fuoco dell'Infinita Resurrezione ridurrà i mondi in cenere.

Perché le città sono cumuli di metallo e cemento.

E svaniranno nel vento.

Restano solo i pleiadiani.

E il fato dei mondi pende dalle loro labbra.

Restano soltanto i pleiadiani.

E soltanto robusti dischi volanti di metallo possono salvarli.

Dischi volanti...e lo spazio esterno pieno del sangue dei loro compagni.

Yondu Udonta e i suoi uomini si soni ritirati.

Lui non era legato a Xandar eppure si è impegnato per loro.

Per la promessa che Xandar annuncia.

Fu il nostro nemico ha forgiare la loro libertà con il fuoco della guerra.

Fu Gallowglass a tentare di prendere Xandar in passato per conto del dio re Thanos.

Questa guerra è iniziata in modo semplice:voglia di conquista.

Anni fa."

Dal suolo di Xandar si levarono centinaia di mezzi volanti gialli.

VOCE NARRANTE

"L'essere divino Gallowglass,su ordine del re Thanos,indispettito dagli ideali di libertà di Xandar,era giunto per ridurli all'obbedienza.

Arriva nei pressi del pianeta con un'armata di invasori il cui numero è 3 volte superiore ai difensori.

E così,immediatamente, gli xandariani disperati compiono l'impensabile:attaccano.

Attaccano le astronavi mentre si stanno rifornendo e preparando per l'invasione.

Attaccano prima che i nemici possano attraversare l'atmosfera.

È chi è l'architetto di questa folle strategia?

Un comandante di poca fama.

Rhomann Dey,comandante dei Nova Corps.

E lui a fornire alle forze d'assalto un assaggio della flotta dei Nova Corps."

Le piccole astronavi iniziarono a bombardare le astronavi più piccole che erano più vicine,avanzando senza problemi.

Una delle navette colpì per 2 volte un'astronave avversaria e altre 2 riuscirono a distruggere i nemici.

Le punte di una delle astronavi nemiche trapassarono una di quelle di Xandar,ma il mezzo venne colpito da un'altra.

Un'altra navetta distrusse una di quelle nemiche colpendola da dietro ai propulsori,un'altra sparò un missile contro il muso di una più grande.

La nave di Dey colpì una di quelle nemiche,poi attivò uno scudo giallo intorno a se ed andò contro un'altra,poi virò e ne colpì una terza,poi una quarta e una quinta,evitò dei colpi e andò contro un'altra trapassandola,poi ne distrusse altre 2,attivò di nuovo lo scudo che bloccò un raggio laser,poi ne bombardò un'altra e gli passò attraverso dopo aver attivato lo scudo,ne evitò una,il mezzo si voltò e la distrusse da dietro,poi attivò lo scudo parando altri colpi e colpì un'altra,evitò un altro mezzo e lo distrusse,poi ne distrusse un altro,attivò lo scudo energetico e passò dentro un'astronave più grande,poi una navetta dietro di lui distrusse una di quelle che gli veniva addosso e le 2 avanzarono.

Day fece fuoco su un'altra da dietro e poi ne colpì una seconda,poi ne vide una che gli arrivava addosso e la centrò proprio sul muso,attivò lo scudo,vedendo che una molto grande aveva lanciato dei missili e iniziò a volarci in mezzo,cercando di evitarli e bombardò la fiancata.

Le navi xandariane unirono le punte le una alle altre,facendoci passare energia gialla che ricopri i mezzi stessi,formando una vera e propria rete che andò contro le navi nemiche distruggendole.

Attivò lo scudo circolare e andò addosso ad un altro mezzo facendolo esplodere.

Sparò contro una delle navi più grandi aprendosi un varco ed entrò all'interno seguito da altre decine di mezzi e aprì il fuoco distruggendo l'astronave da dentro,poi tutti i mezzi attivarono lo scudo e trapassarono le pareti uscendo.

Poco distante c'era una delle navi più grandi e nella sala comando c'era Gallowglass.

Era alto 2 metri con corporatura massiccia e muscoli da culturista scolpiti.

La pelle era fatta da energia blu scuro,con puntini bianchi tanto da sembrare un universo in miniatura.

La testa era calva,il volto umanoide e serio,non aveva sopracciglia e gli zigomi erano pronunciati.

Gli occhi emanavano pura luce arancione.

Il mento era coperto da una placca bianca che copriva anche la mascella.

Ai lati la placca copriva le guance poco sotto gli zigomi,poi si abbassava verso il basso passando vicino alla bocca e poi copriva il mento ed aveva un'estensione trapezoidale sotto il centro del labbro inferiore.

La placca arrivava a meta collo formando una specie di barba.

Il collo era scoperto come anche il pettorale sinistro,la spalla sinistra e la pancia,la spalla destra era coperta da una placca bianca che passava sul pettorale destro e andava in basso,poi,verso la fine di questa parte,la placca curvava verso il fianco in basso e diventava un gonnellino bianco che copriva metà gamba destra e passava sulle parti intime e sull'inizio della gamba sinistra.

Il dorso della mano destra e parte del bicipite erano coperti da una placca bianca,il bicipite sinistro aveva su di esso una placca bianca circolare e la mano destra era coperta da una placca biancastra con una punta ricurva all'indietro.

Sulla parte destra della vita aveva una spada bianca in un fodero bianco.

Intorno a lui c'era un aura eterica trasparente dalle sembianze di un mantello lungo e un cappuccio,ma del tutto trasparente.

Intorno a lui c'erano delle strane creature.

Avevano il corpo snello e magro,la testa calva,la pelle chiara,gli occhi scavati,avevano una maschera respiratoria che copriva naso,bocca,guance e aveva 4 luci bianche ai lati.

C'era un tubo che partiva dalla maschera e andava sulla schiena.

Avevano una tuta aderente nera,2 spade sulla schiena e una pistola ciascuno.

Le navette della nova corps avanzarono distruggendo tutte le altre.

Un proiettile laser prese di striscio l'astronave di Dey che attivò lo scudo,poi sparò contro un altro mezzo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"I sogni di gloria si sono dissolti.

Milioni di morti.

Centinaia di milioni,morti per un'idea.

Una Xandar libera."

L'astronave di Dey trapassò quella davanti a se con lo scudo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Valeva davvero tanto quest'idea?

Valeva un simile sacrificio?"

Dey si fermò per un attimo proprio davanti alla parte frontale del mezzo di Gallowglass.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Dey lasciò la risposta all'essere in parte eterno chiamato Gallowglass.

Dal caos,infatti,per un momento apparve.

E Dey non se lo lasciò sfuggire.

Un momento che sarebbe echeggiato nei secoli.

Un momento che ,da semplice soldato, l'avrebbe elevato alla vetta del potere militare xandariano.

Un momento che lo avrebbe reso famoso."

Dey sparò e fece esplodere la cabina scagliando fuori tutti gli esseri con la tuta nera,ma Gallowglass fece resistenza e si avviò nei corridoi interni della nave.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Eppure Rhomann Dey,seppur ricolmo di gloria ed elogi,sapeva di aver commesso un'errore.

Aveva attirato l'ira di un essere con potere cosmico dentro di se.

Day sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto uccidere quell'essere,ma lo aveva colpito comunque per deriderlo.

Quel sommo errore lo avrebbe tormentato in eterno.

E così fu proprio Day a generare la crepa che attraversò l'impero della Resurrezione Illimitata."

Sul pianeta Arrakis,chiamato anche Acheron,in una valle rocciosa,circondata da montagne,c'erano dei palazzi di metallo rettangolari,con delle linee verticali e orizzontali di energia arancione e c'erano molti ponti di metallo che collegavano tra loro gli edifici e arrivavano anche alle montagne.  
Una donna stava salendo delle scale.

Aveva i capelli verdi,lunghi verdi,lisci,con la riga al centro della testa e aveva 2 trecce davanti che si piegavano verso i lati della testa.

I capelli arrivavano all'altezza della vita.

Aveva gli occhi con l'iride e la pupilla verde come anche le labbra.

Intorno al collo aveva un collana.

Il corpo era coperto da un lungo vestito bianco che arrivava fino a terra che iniziava dall'inizio del petto e aveva il bordo iniziale giallo.

All'altezza della vita c'era una fascia di tessuto gialla e annodata a destra con 2 lunghi lacci.

La mano destra della donna era senza pelle,senza muscoli e c'era solo lo scheletro.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Mettendo in movimento le forze che avrebbero portato il fuoco dritto al cuore di Xandar

Mentre l'essere in parte eterno era tornato dallo scontro,tutti i maggiori generali e consiglieri e fratelli furono convocati.

Nessuno superava in valore sua sorella Atrea.

La sua ferocia inferiore soltanto alla sua bellezza,la sua bellezza pari soltanto all'odio e allo stesso tempo alla fedeltà verso suo padre.

Nonostante abbia da tempo disprezzato le azioni del padre non ha mai osato sfidarlo."

La donna salì delle scale di metallo che la condussero ad un trono dove era seduto Gallowglass.

Ai lati del trono c'erano moltissimi teschi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Durante le assenze del re Thanos Gallowglass prediligeva Atrea tra tutti i suoi fratelli e generali.

Era stata lei che aveva portato molte vittorie.

In lei trovava la perfezione guerriera che non avrebbe mai trovato nel fratello Oan."

Lei gli si mise accanto e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Sorella,la mia ira brucia."disse Gallowglass e in quel momento arrivò Oan.

Era alto come il fratello con muscolatura imponente da culturista.

La pelle era come quella di un uomo,ma di un rosa più scuro.

Aveva un elmo d'oro a cupola allungata che copriva la parte superiore della fronte fino all'inizio del naso e aveva sue protuberanze laterali diretta verso il basso,con una punta curva in avanti all'altezza del mento.

Aveva la barba che arrivava a metà collo.

Il petto era coperto da una corazza arancione e al centro dei pettorali c'erano 2 linee gialle che poi diventavano 2 placche allungate che passavano intorno al collo e andavano sulla schiena.

La pancia era coperta da una tuta aderente nera,con 2 placche arancioni ai lati,sotto i pettorali,poi diventava nera prima della vita,con 2 placche d'oro ai lati delle cosce,le gambe erano coperte dalla tuta aderente gialla,come i piedi e aveva 2 placche d'oro sulla parte esterna dei polpacci.

Le braccia e le spalle immense erano scoperte e nella mano destra aveva un'asta di metallo con 2 cilindri sulle estremità e dal cilindro anteriore usciva luce gialla e fumo.

"Gli xandarani hanno osato colpire un dio!"disse Gallowglass "Hanno attirato su di loro la divina punizione.

Quel mondo deve essere raso al suolo!

Raso al suolo dal potere divino!"

VOCE NARRANTE

"La sconfitta non era tollerata e non si doveva assolutamente far sapere ai fedeli.

Per 7 giorni Oan non uscì dalle sue stanze,indignato.

L'ottavo giorno,Atrea instillò in lui il seme della follia che avrebbe consumato tutti."

Atrea lo abbracciò,vedendolo seduto a terra "Le parole di tuo fratello non erano solo ciò che sembrano in apparenza.

Ha detto che il potere divino deve distruggerli.

Tu devi risvegliare il dio re."

Oan andò nell'angolo più nascosto esotterraneo del palazzo e trovò re Thanos dentro un contenitore trasparente.

Aveva la pelle grigia,era alto due metri,con muscolatura imponente,aveva una tuta aderente che partiva dalla base del collo.  
La tuta era blu spento e scuro sul petto e sulle braccia fino a metà degli avambracci,che da li in poi erano scoperti come le mani,sui fianchi era blu,ma la parte centrale della pancia le gambe ed i piedi erano galli.

Il contenitore era pieno di energia arancione e del fumo dello stesso colore usciva dalla parte superiore.

La parte superiore del contenitore era a cupola,poi si allungava verso il basso.

"Padre."disse Aoan.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Re Thanos aveva deciso che la forza che aveva ricevuto dal padre non era sufficiente.

Decise di avventurarsi nei misteri dell'oltretomba e così si induceva ciclicamente la morte fisica per diverse settimane per poi risorgere.

Atrea convocò maghi ed indovini da ogni angolo dell'impero per richiamarlo in vita prima del tempo.

E risvegliò quel potere così oscuro e perverso che persino i suoi figli,con tutto ciò che potevano fare,ne avevano il terrore."

In una grande stanza di pietra c'era un'apertura allungata,con i bordi pieni di linee d'oro.

La parte iniziale era rettangolare e lunga,con la parte finale a cerchio.

Dalla vasca emerse Thanos.

L'acqua che toccava la sua pelle emanava una luce gialla come i suoi occhi.

Gli esseri,identici ad uomini,sui bordi della vasca misero la faccia a terra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"I suo occhi ardevano come carboni ardenti.

Purificato.

Risorto dalla morte.

Il dio si era svegliato."

Thanos si mosse verso le enormi porte di metallo nero che venivano aperte da degli schiavi umanoidi con un collare di metallo con delle punte enormi.

Atrea era dietro una curva del palazzo,con una spada in mano ed attese che un sacerdote dall'aspetto umano arrivasse per pugnalarlo al petto e poi gli tagliò la gola

VOCE NARRANTE

"Atrea e i fratelli non si fidavano di nessuno.

Così ,al riparo della notte, il palazzo venne svuotato di tutti gli alleati di Thanos,discendenti dagli atreides."

Atrea mise una corda intorno al collo di uomo seduto al tavolo e lo strozzò.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Coloro di cui lui si fidava."

Atrea annegò un altro in una vasca.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Coloro a cui un tempo aveva dato ordini.

Fecero presto conoscenza con la furia di Atrea."

Il cadavere di un uomo sgozzato cadde a terra.

Thanos andò su un balcone allungato bianco,in cima al palazzo,e c'erano delle braci accese accanto.

Il semidio spalancò le braccia.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E mentre il dio re si presentava al suo popolo...artemisia guardò la sua impeccabile manipolazione prendere forma."

"Per la nostra gloria."disse Atrea.

"Per la nostra gloria."disse Thanos

"Per la nostra vendetta."disse Atrea.

"Per la nostra vendetta."disse Thanos

"Guerra."disse Atrea.

"GUERRA!"disse Thanos e tutti urlarono il suo nome.

VOCE NARRANTE

"La guerra sta per arrivare a Xandar e ha le sembianze di un'armata mostruosa."

Di notte Thanos si recò in un'enorme sala nei sotterranei dove apparve la proiezione astrale dell'eterno Thanos,seduto su un trono.

L'essere che vi era seduto sopra era alto 2 metri,con una muscolatura massiccia.  
Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.  
Gli occhi dell'essere erano neri con l'iride azzurra.  
Indossava un lungo vestito nero,con un colletto circolare verso l'alto.

Il vestito era largo e arrivava fino a terra coprendolo del tutto.

Accanto al re Thanos c'era anche un essere umanoide.

Gli occhi dell'essere erano rossi e la pelle grigia,aveva una placca circolare che copriva il volto dal naso in poi e un elmo che copriva la testa.

Sulla parte superiore dell'elmo c'erano delle punte d'oro curve all'indietro e le ultime erano più piccole delle prime.

Sulla parte posteriore della testa,la parte bassa dell'elmo era fatta da placche verticali sottili.

Sulle spalle era attaccato un lungo mantello giallo spento.

Il mento era coperto da una corazza di metallo che aveva dei fori laterali sul petto con dentro luce rossa.

Le spalle arano scoperte,ma c'era una linea di metallo che vi passava sopra,in verticale e si univa alla corazza che copriva bicipiti,avambracci e dorso delle mani formata da molte placche ed aderente.

La corazza copriva anche le gambe e i piedi.

Gli stivali iniziavano dal ginocchio ed avevano una punta rivolta verso l'alto e una seconda punta che andava verso l'alto all'indietro sul polpaccio.

Nella mano destra aveva una grossa lancia di metallo,dal manico curvo verso dietro in basso,mentre in alto il manico si restringeva,poi era formato da una serie di placche irregolari,c'era una grossa lama simile ad una falce,con 2 buchi ovali,molto curva verso il basso e poi una punta curva verso l'altro enorme,con una punta più piccola puntata verso il basso.

"I ravagers si venderanno presto alla Nova Corps."disse l'Eterno Thanos "Se gli xandariani resistessero...allora molti altri potrebbero unirsi a loro."

"L'esercito è pronto."disse l'essere "Abbiamo già ricevuto l'ordine di attaccare e stiamo per partire.

I ravagers non rischieranno mai di trovarsi in mezzo ad una guerra."

"Va."disse l'Eterno Thanos che si sedette di nuovo "Sovrintendi i preparativi."

"Si eterno."disse l'essere che andò.

"In questa guerra verranno coinvolti anche i membri della tua famiglia."disse re Thanos.

"Per me loro non sono niente."disse re Thanos.

"Perfino tu,dio re, non hai mai affrontato una tale prova."disse l'Eterno Thanos.

"Per grazia del tuo addestramento io non verrò sconfitto."disse il re Thanos.

"Lo vedremo."disse l'Eterno Thanos che iniziò a svanire.

Xandar aveva una superficie con palazzi ultra tecnologici,ma era anche piena di alberi,giardini,fiumi pulitissimi e sopra una grossa roccia c'era il palazzo della Nova Corps che era un edificio rettangolare,largo,con delle linee nere,da cui uscivano delle luci e il simbolo di una stella azzurra da entrambi i lati.

Nel cielo c'erano astronavi di più tipi che volavano.

La città tuttavia non aveva quasi nessun grattacielo,tranne un'immensa costruzione lontana a forma di ettagono da cui partiva una torre che arrivava alle nuvole.

C'erano anche delle torrette sparse qui e li.

Nel palazzo della Nova Corps c'era una grossa stanza con pareti bianche,pavimento scintillante dello stesso colore,delle finestre su tutta la parete intervallate da colonne di metallo bianco e un tavolo circolare dove c'era l'ologramma di tutta la città.

Il leader della Nova Corps era Irani Rael,una donna con i capelli bianchi,lisci,lunghi,legati e una divisa blu,lunga fino a terra.

C'era Rhomann Dey sul posto e un' altro comandante con la stessa corazza di nome Garthan Saal.

C'era anche una donna dai capelli neri,lunghi lisci,con la riga quasi in mezzo,aveva una tuta aderente blu,con delle linee rosse orizzontali sopra seno sinistro,aveva delle placche nere sulle spalle e sulle gambe.

La donna era Nova Prime.

"Per piacere!"disse Rael mentre Nova Prime litigava con Saal "Cerchiamo di mantenere un comportamento civile."

"Ma come hanno fatto a darti un posto qui dentro?"disse Saal.

"Chiudi quella bocca!"disse Prime.

"Chiudila tu!"disse Saal.

"Silenzio."disse Dey "Questa è una democrazia.

Non siamo in un'arena.

Gli invasori attaccheranno da varie zone dello spazio."

"Dobbiamo negoziare con la Resurrezione Illimitata."disse Prime "Forse riusciamo a trovare una via migliore rispetto alla guerra."

"Negoziare con la tirannia?"disse Dey "Datemi un solo esempio di una popolazione che ne abbia beneficiato.

Noi possiamo soltanto giudicare il futuro da ciò che abbiamo sofferto in passato.

Molti di voi presenti qui erano con me durante l'ultimo scontro.

E chiunque di voi abbia vissuto la battaglia sa bene come si forgia la vera pace.

Non fatevi ingannare colleghi.

Il re Thanos e i suoi figli sono dei mostri alla nostra porta.

Ed è ora e qui che dobbiamo scegliere.

Resistere e combattere per Xandar o arrenderci.

C'è un fanatismo religioso da far spavento in quell'impero.

Ho sentito che si schiantavano contro le nostre navi,suicidandosi e urlando il nome di Thanos.

Non quello che viene chiamato il Titano Pazzo,ma un secondo Thanos che ha preso controllo di questa fazione."

"Santo cielo,me ne bastava uno."disse Rael.

"Anche a me."disse Dey "Nessun pianeta può fronteggiare questa minaccia da solo.

Faremo alleanze e continueremo uniti oppure periremo."

"Le astronavi che abbiamo non basteranno."disse Saal "E gli uomini ancora di meno.

Anche la popolazione e i ragazzi dovranno unirsi alla battaglia."

"Voi preparate ogni nave che abbiamo."disse Dey "Io andrò a cercare l'aiuto dei Ravagers e di uno dei loro capi: Yondu Udonta.

E non dimenticate mai con chi abbiamo a che fare."

"Se mi avessero detto che avremmo cercato l'aiuto dei ravagers non ci avrei mai creduto."disse Rael.

Acheron.

Nel deserto c'era un immenso esercito a terra.

Alcuni avevano la stessa corazza del generale che era vicino al re Thanos,altri avevano la parte superiore del volto scoperta,un elmo che copriva la testa e la parte posteriore del collo,formato da una serie di placche curve e orizzontali,una placca circolare alla base del collo,una placca sulla parte bassa del volto,un'unica placca che copriva le spalle e i pettorali,i bicipiti erano scoperti come anche l'inizio degli avambracci poi c'era una placca di metallo con una lama in cima che aveva una punta secondaria all'inizio che andava in modo irregolare all'esterno e poi puntava in avanti.

Altri avevano una corazza simile a quella del generale,ma senza le punte in testa e le spalle e i bicipiti coperti da una serie di placche circolari attaccate.

Alcuni invece avevano il volto scoperto.

La testa era calva,grigia e magra,con naso aquilino e orecchie appuntite.

Alcuni avevano una striscia di capelli bianchi al centro della testa.

Certi avevano una spada irregolare legata sulla schiena.

La spada aveva un lungo manico,irregolare,pieno di linee,con la parte iniziale più piccola della parte finale e una spada formata da diverse placche irregolare.

Altri avevano una lunga spada,con un lato regolare e liscio,l'altro lato irregolare e seghettato.

Altri ancora avevano una grossa ascia,immensa,con una lama enorme da un lato e una lama del tutto irregolare e informe dall'altro.

Altri ancora dei fucili super tecnologici in mano con un'unica placca sulla parte superiore.

Il deserto era letteralmente affollato da questi esseri.

C'erano anche diverse astronavi in aria.

Alcune avevano la parte frontale appuntita ed erano allungate,con una placca ovale grigia allungata sulla parte superiore,la parte inferiore gialla,poi la parte bassa aveva una serie di punte grige e altre punte gialle curve ai lati.

Altri mezzi avevano il muso composto da una placca a cupola allungata e appuntita grigia che proseguiva anche dopo,curvandosi leggermente verso l'alto,mentre la pare sotto del mezzo era composta da decine e decine di sottili spuntoni che in realtà erano dei cannoni grigi,puntati in avanti,poi sui lati,al centro,11 reattori circolari rossi,sulla parte posteriore superiore c'erano 3 punte dirette verso l'alto,la prima piccola e le altre 2 lunghe e sottili e la parte finale era gialla.

Nel deserto c'erano anche decine di carri armati immensi super tecnologici.

Avevano un cannone allungato,grigio,con una prima punta sotto,una seconda,simile ad una lama dritta sopra poco dopo,man mano che il cannone si allargava fondendosi con il mezzo,sulla parte larga aveva due fori ovali scuri,poi sulla parte posteriore c'era una placca piatta gialla,con 4 aperture ovali da cui usciva luce rossa di cui una era più grande e un secondo cannone grigio,con la parte iniziale gialla,con una placca allungata rossa.

La placca superiore gialla curvava all'interno da entrambi i lati e aveva delle placche rosse all'interno,poi andava all'esterno diventando una linea sottile e si attaccava ad un'altra grossa placca che copriva i lati del mezzo.

Il mezzo,sotto la linea dorata aveva 3 circonferenze rosse con una linea nera al centro.

Sulla parte frontale il mezzo aveva decine di punte piccole che erano in realtà cannoni.

Un secondo tipo di carro armato era allungato,composto da placche gialle,con circonferenze rosse ai lati ed era pieno di cannoni in cima.

Il cannone frontale aveva un piccolo cannone sotto,più corto fuso con il primo,poi si attaccava ad una grossa placca circolare allungata che formava la parte frontale del mezzo,con 3 circonferenze rosse ai lati.

La placca aveva un'incavatura con dentro delle placche orizzontali allungate e poi proseguiva.

Due bestie,simili a dei rinoceronti,ma corazzati portavano sul dorso una grossa struttura di metallo allungata,con una parte tonda al centro e formata da varie placche.

La parte superiore era curva,quella inferiore piatta.

Separandosi,la struttura fu lentamente messa a terra,tramite le cinghie degli animali.

Aveva una serie di placche di metallo verticali sul davanti.

Le placche si sollevarono e da dentro uscì fumo,poi emerse Thanos.

La nave dei ravagers era nello spazio.

Era un'astronave grande,allungata,abbastanza sottile,con un grande propulsore sulla parte posteriore ,la parte frontale a cupola,un rettangolo sulla parte inferiore,con delle luci blu e delle luci gialle sul resto del mezzo.

Il comandante del mezzo era Yondu Udonta,poi c'erano Teaserface e,Kraglin Obfonteri,Horuz,Gef,Vomitare,Halfnut,Brahl,Oblo,Scrote e Narblik.

La nave ospitava centinaia di passeggeri.

Yondu aveva la pelle blu elettrico,aveva una placca di metallo rettangolare sulla parte centrale della testa con due linee di energia rossa.

Indossava un cappotto di pelle rosso scuro,quasi marrone,una maglietta marrone scuro di pelle,pantaloni marroni e stivali dello stesso colore.

Aveva 2 cinghie verticali sui lati del petto e un fodero sulla gamba destra con una freccia d'oro,con la punte verso l'alto e con delle luci rosse sulla punta,e su tutta la parte posteriore.

Teaserface aveva la pelle rossastra,occhi incavati,con pupille gialle,naso grosso,barba nera,lunga fino al petto,e baffi,vene enormi sulla fronte e viso deturpato,un enorme ciuffo di capelli neri che partiva dal centro della testa e pendeva all'indietro arrivando alle spalle.

Aveva una tuta aderente rosso scuro sul corpo,varie placche sul petto e la parte sinistra della pancia,2 placche sulle spalle,quella sinistra con una rete sopra l'altra con dei pezzi di pelle e pelo.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da delle placche di metallo annerito e scheggiato,le mani erano coperte da guanti neri,aveva una cintura rossa con delle sacche rosse,aveva delle cinghie aggrovigliate intorno alle gambe e stivali grigi.

Kraglin era identico ad un terrestre,aveva pochi capelli chiari,con una cresta sopra la fronte,indossava un cappotto rosso scuro,abbottonato e guanti neri,con dita di metallo.

Horutz aveva capelli neri ricci,barba nera,indossava una tuta aderente,una giacca di pelle nera,che lasciava scoperte le braccia,le mani coperte da guanti neri e scarpe nere.

Jef aveva capelli corti,barba chiara,baffi,occhiali enormi,una tuta aderente rossa e delle placche sulle spalle.

Vomitare aveva la testa calva,baffi barba e il cappotto lungo chiuso.

Halfnut aveva la testa calva a sinistra e con lunghi capelli a destra neri,indossava la tuta aderente rossa e varie cinghie e placche.

Brahl aveva la testa calva,la pelle rossastra,il cranio con linee orizzontali bianche,le orecchie appuntite,il naso da pipistrello e occhi incavati.

Indossava la tuta aderente rossa con cinghie e placche.

Oblo aveva capelli lunghi neri con la riga in mezzo,barba e tuta aderente rossa.

Scrote aveva la testa calva,con alcuni ciuffi neri,volto pieno di righe e segni,occhi azzurri e tuta aderente rossa.

Narblik era un uomo di colore massiccio con la tuta aderente rossa delle cinghie e molte cicatrici in faccia.

Teaserface stava parlando con uno degli esseri che aveva la corazza del generale che era con re Thanos.

Questo essere mostrò un sacco pieno di teste mozzate e dietro aveva una decina di soldati,alcuni con le maschere e altri no.

Yondu e gli altri arrivarono nello stesso corridoio.

"Teaserface,ti scopri necessario per una volta."disse Kraglin

"Capitano,intrattenevo solo i vostri ospiti."disse Teaserface.

"Ne sono certo."disse Yondu "Prima che tu parli,sappi che sulla mia nave,ogni essere,anche il messaggero di un re,risponde personalmente delle parole che pronuncia.

Dunque,quale messaggio ci porti?"

"Metallo e armi."disse il generale.

"Tu sei venuto fin qui da Acheron per armi e metallo?"disse Yondu.

"Non essere riservato ne stupido."disse Kraglin "Non puoi permettertelo con noi."

"Perché questo ragazzo osa parlare?"disse l'essere.

"Perché solo noi siamo uomini veri."disse Kraglin.

"È meglio camminare."disse Yondu "Raffredderemo le nostre lingue."

I 2 camminarono per dei corridoio di metallo.

"Se la vita dei tuoi vale più della tua totale disfatta,ascoltami bene Yondu,Thanos conquista e controlla tutto quello su cui il suo sguardo si posa."disse l'essere "La sua armata è tanto imponente che ha conquistato diversi mondi,tanto vasta da scoraggiare le flotte galattiche.

Tutto ciò che Thanos,il dio re,richiede è questo:una semplice offerta di armi e metallo come tributo.

Un segno della sottomissione dei ravagers al volere di Thanos."

Il gruppo arrivò in una stanza dove vi era un enorme inceneritore circolare.

"Sottomissione?"disse Yondu fermandosi e guardando davanti a se "Questo può essere un problema."

L'essere gli arrivò davanti.

"Vedi,si mormora che gli Xandariani sia siano rifiutati."disse Yondu "E se quei filosofi,se quegli effeminati hanno trovato tanto coraggio..."

"Capitano,aspetti"disse Teaserface "Forse..."

"E ovviamente i ravagers!... hanno una reputazione da difendere."disse Youndu.

"Scegli le tue prossime parole con attenzione,Yondu."disse l'essere,che era di spalle al buco,con i suoi "Potrebbero essere le tue ultime,da capitano."

Yondu si volto e guardò la sua ciurma,poi fischiò e la freccia volò a mezz'aria lasciando una scia rossa dal propulsore posteriore e tutti i ravagers estrassero le pistole.

"Tu sei pazzo!"disse l'essere puntando la lancia "Pazzo!"

"Armi e metallo."disse Yondu "Ne troverai in grande abbondanza li sotto."

"Nessuno,ne membro dell'impero,ne Xandariano minaccia un messaggero!"disse il generale.

"Tu porti le corone e le teste dei re sconfitti fin sulle soglia della mia nave,tu insulti il mio vice,tu minacci la mia ciurma di schiavitù e morte!"disse Yondu "Ho scelto le mie parole con saggezza acheroniano.

Forse avresti dovuto fare lo stesso."

"Questa è blasfemia!"disse il generale "Questa è pazzia!"

Yondu guardò il suo vice,poi si voltò ancora.

"Pazzia?"disse Yondu "QUESTI SONO I RAVAGERS!"

Yondu fischiò e la freccia trafisse l'acheroniano che cadde nell'inceneritore e gli altri furono colpiti dalle pistole laser della ciurma e gettati di sotto.

Su Acheron l'esercito si preparava a partire.

Atrea era seduta a bordo di un oggetto simile ad una poltrona/carro.

La parte su cui poggiava era uno schienale azzurro diviso in sezioni sottili e verticali.

Sopra lo schienale il bordo dell'oggetto era curvo e ai lati aveva 2 punte che si curvavano in avanti e avevano l'estremità a punta di freccia,con 2 buchi sopra con dentro circonferenze azzurre.

La parte sotto lo schienale era di metallo.

I bordi del mezzi si curvavano verso il basso,a partire dalla parte posteriore,andavano in avanti lasciando lo spazio per le gambe e poi andavano verso l'alto,prima di terminare nella parte frontale del mezzo,che aveva il bordo superiore curvo,molto più in basso rispetto a quello posteriore e aveva le stesse punte curve,questa volta verso dietro.

Le punte,poco prima di curvarsi,avevano 2 ovali azzurri ciascuno.

Il bordo curvo davanti e dietro aveva 5 punte a distanza regolare.

Sotto il bordo frontale c'erano una serie di placche verticali,sottilissime,poi una linea curva e sotto di essa 3 circonferenze azzurre,di cui quella al centro era la più grande e altre 2 circonferenze sopra.

Sotto queste circonferenze c'erano 3 cilindri di metallo,con dei propulsori azzurri,poi ce n'erano altri 2 più grossi.

Sulla parte posteriore ce n'erano ben 6 e sul retro dello schienale c'erano 3 punte a triangolo rettangolo per lato con la punta tagliata.

Ai lati dell'oggetto c'erano anche 2 placche a semi circonferenza sul bordo curvo.

Thanos era seduto su un trono posto all'entrata del mezzo tirato dai rinoceronti che erano distesi a terra.

Il mezzo di Atrea atterrò nel deserto,restando a pochi centimetri da terra e lei scese.

Thanos si alzò e scese le scale.

"Ancora nessuna nuova dal messaggero che hai inviato dai ravagers."disse Atrea che si diresse verso una pentola d'oro,con dentro dell'acqua e un cucchiaio di argento,sostenuta da delle gambe di metallo "Youndu potrebbe aver accolto come un insulto la tua generosa offerta."

"Forse dovrei guidare io stesso una marcia sulla flotta dei ravagers e ridurli in cenere."disse Thanos arrivando a terra,poi allungò la mano destra verso l'esercito "Non dimenticare,quando un re è amato come lo sono io,ogni impresa è possibile.

Sarebbero degli stolti ad opporsi al mio divino potere."

"Xandar sta tentando di assemblare una coalizione con altri pianeti."disse Atrea andandogli vicino"Non sarà più che un misero mosaico di navi."

"Una volta attraversato lo spazio,guiderò la mia armata personalmente."disse Thanos "Ricorderò a quei codardi degli xandariani che non abbiamo mai dimenticato la loro insolenza."

Yondu aveva preso un'astronave simile ad un aereo militare di metallo con linee arancioni,ma più grande.

Arrivò su un pianeta cupo,con una fioca stella bianca.

Le montagne erano imponenti e coprivano buona parte della superficie,ma non c'era neve.

Yondu fece atterrare il mezzo sul lato di un monte e poi prese in mano la freccia volante che lo sollevò verso una zona ancora più alta dove un essere incappucciato lo attendeva.

Aveva la pelle viola,la testa calva e un lungo abito nero,con cappuccio.

In mano aveva un'asta doppia con 2 fuochi all'estremità.

" Ben venuto Yondu Udonta."disse l'essere "Ti stavamo aspettando."

L'essere lo condusse per una scala scavata nella roccia.

VOCE NARRANTE

"I puri.

Sacerdoti degli antichi dei elementali di una serie di mondi diversi.

Porci incestuosi.

Più animali che uomini.

Animali che persino Yondu deve corrompere e supplicare.

Perché ogni profeta e veggente vuole essere creduto."

Sulla cima c'era un cilindro di pietra,con una cupola in sopra.

Al centro della struttura c'era un cerchio di colonne con delle scale e al centro c'era un quadrato con della sabbia.

Il tutto era di metallo.

"Gli acheroniani dicono che le loro forze contano miliardi di navi."disse Yondu"Spero per il nostro bene che esagerino."

Yondu tracciò dei solchi nella sabbia "Ma non c'è dubbio:affronteremo la più imponente armata che sia mai stata adunata."

"Prima di svelare il tuo piano,che cosa hai da offrire?"disse uno degli esseri.

Yondu si tolse una sacca a tracolla e la gettò a terra rivelando che era piena di monete d'oro.

Quello che lo aveva trovato sul monte rise.

"Useremo la nostra superiore abilità in combattimento e il luogo del loro arrivo per annientarli."disse Yondu "Viaggeremo verso il portale da cui entrerà parte dell'esercito,ma ci occorre che altri pianeti si..."

"È il secondo mese,Yondu."disse quello che lo aveva trovato "Le sacre feste ci impediscono di far sentire la nostra autorità o di schierarci."

"SE NON FATE NIENTE,XANDAR E ALTRI MONDI BRUCERANNO!"urlò Yondu "I LORO UOMINI MORIRANNO COMBATTENDO E LE LORO DONNE E I LORO BAMBINI DIVENTERANNO SCHIAVI O PEGGIO!

Ascoltate.

Bloccheremo l'attacco degli acheroniani sul nascere,non appena usciranno dal portale.

L'apertura non è molto grande,così il loro numero non conterà niente.

Allora onda dopo onda il loro attacco si infrangerà sullo scudo energetico che metteremo dalla nostra parte e poi li finiremo.

Thanos subirà perdite così grandi e i suoi fedeli saranno così demoralizzati che non avrà altra scelta che abbandonare la sua campagna."

"Dobbiamo consultare l'oracolo."disse quello che lo aveva trovato "Ascolta gli dei,Yondu."

"Io preferirei che ascoltaste la vostra ragione."disse Yondu.

L'essere lo indicò con l'indice destro "Le tue blasfemie ti sono già costate tanto,Yondu.

Non ne vogliamo altre."

L'essere rise "Ora consulteremo l'oracolo."

VOCE NARRANTE

"Vecchi mistici malati.

Inutili resti precedenti al tempo dell'ascesa della civiltà dalle tenebre.

Resti di una tradizione senza senso.

Una tradizione che nemmeno Yondu può sconfiggere.

Perché vi sono molti fedeli nei mondi.

E l'aiuto divino avrebbe portato alla loro partecipazione.

Questa è la legge e nessuno,nessuno è al di sopra della legge."

L'essere andò in un'altra sala e si avvicinò ad una padella sostenuta da 3 gambe,sollevò il coperchio rivelando dei sassi bianchi che emettevano fumo e avevano una luce al centro.

L'essere si mise la mano sinistra su bocca e naso ed allontanò il fumo da se stesso.

Il fumo andò verso una ragazza umanoide,con la pelle verde,vestita con una tunica bianca,che era distesa a terra,poco oltre il bordo della montagna,che dava sull'apertura circolare del tempio.

La donna iniziò a respirare il fumo e a contorcersi,poi si alzò e fece uno strano ballo,poi cadde a terra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"I puri scelgono solo le più belle ragazze dei mondi,perché dimorino tra loro come oracolo.

La bellezza è la loro maledizione,perché quei vecchi miserabili hanno i bisogni degli uomini.

E l'anima nera con un inferno."

Il sacerdote si tolse il cappuccio,si distese vicino a lei e le leccò il collo,poi mise l'orecchio vicino alla sua bocca e lei sussurrò delle parole.

"Prega i venti."disse il sacerdote "Xandar brucerà.

Tutto il cielo brucerà.

Non fidarti dei mortali.

Onora gli dei."

Il sacerdote si alzò "ONORA LE FESTEEEE!"

Yondu si voltò e andò via.

VOCE NARRANTE

"La discesa di Yondu e furente.

Pomposi porci incestuosi.

Inutili.

Malati.

Putridi.

Corrotti."

FLASHBACK

Una montagna di monete d'oro fu messa al centro del tempio e i sacerdoti vi immersero le mani.

Accanto a loro c'erano 2 acheroniani e un altro essere.

Aveva la testa calva,la pelle grigio/viola,con delle punte rivolte all'indietro sparse in varie parti della testa e del viso,occhi con l'iride giallo,orecchie appena visibili e fuse con la testa,il mento diviso in 4 blocchi verticali,una placca di metallo viola che copriva le spalle e girava intorno al collo da dietro,poi partiva un lungo vestito nero fino a terra.

"Ti ringraziamo Dword,figlio del dio re."disse uno dei sacerdoti.

"Di certo ora avete capito la benevolenza del dio re,o saggi uomini sacri."disse Dword "E quando i mondi bruceranno voi nuoterete nell'oro.

Nuovi oracoli vi verranno offerti ogni giorno da ogni remoto angolo dell'impero."

L'essere rise.

Dey e altre astronavi dei nova corps arrivarono nei pressi del grosso mezzo dei Ravagers.

"Voi altri rimanete qui."disse Dey "È meglio che vada da solo.

Questi pirati spaziali...non sono mai stati molto ospitali."

Dey venne accolto a bordo e portato da Kraglin che era in un corridoio.

"Dey."disse Kraglin "Salute,vecchia canaglia.

Cosa ti porta qui?"

"Vengo a far visita a Yondu e ad avvertirlo che gli acheroniani si stanno muovendo."disse Dey.

"Sei arrivato tardi."disse Kraglin "I messaggeri acheroniani gli hanno già presentato i loro termini.

Un'offerta simbolica di armi e munizioni.

Non ha gradito."

"È l'alba di una nuova era,Kraglin."disse Day "È necessario che tutti si ribellino al misticismo e alla tirannia.

Avete un'opportunità di essere nostri alleati per una volta e sollevarvi contro un vero tiranno.

A meno che tu e Yondu non abbiate già stretto un accordo con Thanos."

"Nessun termine è stato accettato."disse Kraglin"E quel messaggero di Thanos è stato scortese e privo di rispetto.

Non riusciva a capire che le minacce pronunciate a Xandar qui non hanno effetto.

Qui è pieno di fuorilegge che sono disposti a tutto come tutti gli altri Ravagers nei vari sistemi.

Uomini per i quali Yondu si batterebbe e morirebbe.

Quel messaggero non ha capito che non siamo dei mollaccioni."

"Quindi è stato chiaro che i ravagers non si sarebbero sottomessi."disse Day.

"Molto chiaro."disse Kraglin "Al momento Yondu sta discutendo con l'oracolo il piano di battaglia.

Le feste sacre sono un problema per pianeti interi.

Di certo dirà che dobbiamo combattere."

"Allora il momento è perfetto."disse Day "Sono al comando della flotta di un pianeta.

Ho bisogno che i ravagers si uniscano a me.

Dateci le vostre navi Kraglin e farò desiderare a Thanos si non aver mai attraversato lo spazio."

"Non avrai nessuna nave ravagers."disse Kraglin "Combatteremo contro la porzione dell'esercito che sta aggirando il vostro mondo.

Ma niente altro.

Non abbiamo nessun interesse con voi,quindi vi faremo questo favore e basta solo perché la minaccia è comune.

A me interessa solo la protezione dei ravagers.

Ti farò scortare fuori dalla nave."

Kraglin andò via.

"È buffo che disprezziate la legge qui nel vostro egoistico isolamento."disse Day e Kraglin si voltò"Perché la legge ha scelto voi per essere aiutata."

La nave di Day raggiunse le altre nello spazio.

"I ravagers si uniranno a noi,dunque?"disse un soldato.

"Gli acheroniani hanno offerto ai ravagers qualcosa che non possono rifiutare."disse Day.

"E cosa sarebbe?"disse il soldato.

"Una magnifica battaglia."disse Day.

Poco dopo Yondu si presentò ai più alti in grado.

"Ci sono tutti,Kraglin?"disse Yondu.

"Come hai ordinato."disse Kraglin "Tutti quelli con il grado più alto a bordo."

"CAPITANO SIAMO CON TE!"urlò Teaserface "PER I RAVAGERS!

FINO ALLA MORTE!"

"Abbiamo un problema."disse Kraglin "Buona parte delle flotte Ravagers sono religiose.

Alcune feste sacre sono in questo periodo.

L'armata ravagers non andrà in guerra ora."

"Esatto,non ci andrà."disse Yodu "Io non ho chiesto simili cose.

Siamo qui per farci un giretto."

"E dove andremo?"disse Kraglin.

"Al grande portale."disse Yondu.

I propulsori della nave furono accesi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Non ci sono parole di incoraggiamento o di consolazione.

Non c'è spazio per la tenerezza.

Non qui.

Non tra i ravagers.

Solo i duri e i forti possono definirsi ravagers.

Solo i duri.

Solo i forti."

Una piccola astronave ravagers iniziò a seguirli.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Così partono.

Per la loro sopravvivenza.

Per la loro liberà.

Volano."

Accanto alla prima nave Ravagers arrivò la seconda.

"Finalmente entrambe le navi di nuovo riunite."disse Yondu.

"Da quanto ne so c'è un accampamento dei Nova Corps su un pianeta vicino."disse Kraglin che camminava per i corridoi con Yondu "Forse possiamo farli venire con noi."

"Buona idea."disse Yondu "Più siamo meglio è."

Poco dopo Yondu era davanti ad un ologramma di uno xandariano "Sapevamo che i ravagers erano sul piede di guerra.

Bramavamo di unici a voi vista la natura della minaccia."

"Se è sangue che volete,siete i benvenuti."disse Yondu.

"Tu vorresti affrontare Thanos con questo pugno di soldati?"disse lo xandariano "Speravamo che sarebbe venuto un numero molto superiore al nostro."

"Non è così?"disse Yondu indicò uno dei 2 uomini dietro lo xandariano "Tu.

Che mestiere fai?"

"Sono un ragioniere."disse l'altro.

"E tu?"disse Yondu.

"Scultore."disse l'altro.

"Scultore..."disse Yondu "Vuoi sapere qual'è il nostro mestiere?

Siamo tutti assassini,ladri,mercenari e combattenti esperti.

Visto caro xandariano?

Ho portato molti più soldati di voi.

Ci vedremo al mio arrivo."

Gli acheroniani,a bordo di una delle astronavi,trascinavano uno zandariano per le braccia.

L'uomo aveva le gambe ferite.

Lo misero in ginocchio davanti al trono di Atrea che era nero e adornato d'oro.

Dietro di lei,su un gradino più elevato,c'erano 2 chitauri con il cannone fuso con il braccio e altri 2 con i fucili lancia accanto.

"Dicono che tu sia il più valoroso dei prigionieri."disse Atrea.

"Dicono che tu sia una dea sguadrina."disse il prigioniero.

"Ma non sei il più scaltro."disse Atrea che gli afferrò la testa con la mano sinistra che si illuminò di energia azzurra come anche il corpo dell'uomo divenne uno scheletro fumante.

Atrea baciò il teschio sui denti e lo scagliò via.

Atrea scese le scale che portavano al trono "Tra poche ore...la flotta Xandariana verrà spazzata via."

"Che ne è dei ravagers?"disse uno dei generali acheroniani.

"Non abbiate timore."disse Atrea "In arrivo ci cono solo Yondu e il suo gruppo."

"Capitoleranno prontamente."disse un acheroniano coperto completamente da una corazza.

"Tu..."disse Atrea e lui fece un passo avanti "Lo pensi davvero?"

"Molti moriranno."disse lui.

"La tua sicurezza mi lascia davvero sbalordita."disse Atrea "È alquanto inusuale vedere un soldato non abbassare gli occhi davanti a me."

Atrea si avvicinò "Forse è solo mancanza di disciplina,ma la corazza non mente mai.

Non ricordo che ci sia una corazza del genere."

Atrea si allontanò "Conosco ogni acheroniano direttamente soggetto alla mia frusta...mi sapresti spiegare perché non conosco te?"

"Chiedo perdono eterna..."disse l'essere "È il momento di presentarmi."

Lui estrasse delle pistole dalla cintura e sparò alla testa di uno dei soldati.

"Prendete la spia."disse lei.

Lui sparò alla pancia di un generale,poi si voltò e ne uccise un altro,poi cliccò su un pulsante sulla cintura e si teletrasportò via.

"Codardo."disse lei.

I mezzi di Yondu si muovevano nello spazio e il capitano passava tra i corridoi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Non è fatta per il sonno questa notte.

Non per il comandante.

Ognuno dei suoi centinaia di anni,dove la sua vita veniva allungata ciclicamente da metodi genetici,ha tracciato un percorso per questo scintillante momento del destino.

Questo scintillante fragore di metallo e laser,missili e proiettili e carne e sangue.

Il suo unico rimpianto è avere solo pochi uomini da sacrificare."

Il mezzo dei ravagers che era partito dietro di loro continuò a seguirli.

Teaserface era ai monitor in una sala piena di monitor.

"Siamo stati seguiti."disse Teaserface e Yondu lo raggiunse.

"Ci sta seguendo fin dalla nostra partenza."disse Yondu.

"Yondu,guarda."disse Halfnut.

Uno dei video mostrò una avamposto spaziale ridotto il briciole e le scansioni del pianeta mostrarono delle colonne di fumo.

Yondu andò su uno dei pezzi,atterrò con tutti i comandanti e altri uomini e trovò l'avamposto di xandar devastato,incendiato e in rovina.

"Cos'è successo qui?"disse Kraglin "Dove sono i copi?"

"Acheroniani."disse Yondu.

"È opera di un battaglione."disse Teaserface.

"Un gruppo in esplorazione."disse Yondu che si chinò con Teaserface e gli fece notare delle strane orme"Però queste impronte..."

Una torretta di metallo si spezzò e cadde.

"DIETRO DI VOI!"urlò uno degli uomini.

Tutti si voltarono ed estrassero le pistole,Teaserface puntò un cannone e Yondu fischiò facendo volare in aria la freccia.

Il fumo proiettò l'ombra di un gigante,ma si rivelò solo essere il riflesso dell'ombra di un bambino.

"Un bambino!"disse Kraglin e tutti abbassarono le armi.

La freccia tornò sulla cintura di Yondu.

Il bambino andò dal capitano,lui si chinò e il bambino gli cadde tra le braccia.

Lui lo sostenne.

"C'è silenzio ora."disse il bambino "Sono arrivate...le belve sono arrivate dalle tenebre.

Con gli artigli e le zanne...li hanno afferrati.

Tutti...tranne me."

Il bambino morì sul posto.

Yondu si guardò intorno.

"Gli abitanti."disse Jef "Li ho trovati."

I ravagers entrarono dentro un edificio avvolto nelle fiamme e trovarono una serra artificiale con

un albero immenso al centro.

Tutti rimasero a fissare l'albero che era pieno di corpi inchiodati.

"Non hanno alcuna pietà."disse Brahl.

"Siamo spacciati."disse Kraglin terrorizzato.

"Silenzio,Kraglin."disse Teaserface.

Yondu arrivò con il bambino in braccio.

"Il bambino parla dei primi servi del re Thanos...già noti nei tempi antichi."disse Kraglin "Una parte dell'orrendo esercito dell'eterno Thanos.

Cacciano tutto ciò che gli si ordina di uccidere.

Non conoscono morte o sconfitta.

Non queste tenebre...non questi chitauri."

"Chitauri."disse Yondu "Metteremo alla prova il loro nome."

Le astronavi arrivarono nei pressi di una stella.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Verso il portale volano.

Verso lo stretto passaggio volano.

Dove i numeri del nemico non contano niente.

Per la salvezza."

"Guardate!"disse Teaserface "Acheroniani."

Poco distanti da loro c'era una flotta immensa di navi nemiche che riempiva tutta la zona visibile.

"Sono già passati..."disse Kraglin terrorizzato "Dobbiamo scappare."

"Vero..."disse Yondu guardando alcuni dati su un piccolo schermo personale "Ma non da loro."

"Capitano?"disse Kraglin.

"Quella stella è prossima alla sua fine."disse Yondu.

Le astronavi si allontanarono e poco dopo la stella esplose distruggendo tutte le navi nemiche.

Tutti a bordo urlarono vedendo la colossale onda d'urto spazzare via ogni nave.

VOCE NARRANTE

"La stella esplode e flagella le astronavi acheroniane con l'onda d'urto.

Magnifico.

Solo uno tra loro conserva il suo riservo.

Solo lui."

Yondu non urlava.

Day era dentro una stanza di metallo,seduto sulla branda.

Si udì un suono provenire dalla porta di metallo quadrata e si udì una voce al pannello accanto"Day?"

"Avanti."disse lui che con un telecomandò fece scorrere la porta a sinistra facendo entrare 2 soldati xandariani.

Uno aveva i capelli neri,lunghi,tirati all'indietro,l'altro aveva un elmo in testa.

Day si alzò "Ciò che viene detto qui non può essere ripetuto.

In nessun luogo."

"Puoi fidarti di lui."disse quello con i capelli neri "È mio figlio."

"Molto bene."disse Day che andò ad un tavolo e li fece sedere.

Al tavolo c'era anche uno con i capelli neri lunghi fino al collo e ricci.

"Parla."disse Day.

"Una figlia di Thanos comanda tutte le navi acheroniane dirette contro Xandar."disse quello con i capelli neri,lunghi.

"Atrea."disse Day "Ne ho sentito parlare.

Mette spesso in discussione le idee di re Thanos."

"Vero,ma Atrea è un'assassina nata,Day."disse l'altro "Conosce lo spazio come pochi e ha un'enorme sete di sangue derivata dalla frustrazione e dal cieco odio verso il padre.

Sembra che dopo averlo sfidato una volta di troppo Thanos le abbia strappato completamente la carne dal braccio sinistro fino a ridurlo uno scheletro."

"L'ho sentito quel racconto."disse Day "Da quel momento non cercò più di dirgli di smetterla.

Da quel momento lei fece voto di non obbiettare più."

FLASHBACK

Atrea portò una serie di teste ai piedi del trono di Gallowglass.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Gallowglass rimase sbalordito dalla sua totale dedizione.

E ben presto la invitò a comandare al suo fianco."

"Quella donna ha venduto la sua anima alla morte."disse quello con i capelli ricci.

"C'è chi potrebbe dire che io ho venduto la mia a Xandar."disse Day versandogli da bere "E tu cosa pensi?"

"Io?"disse il soldato con l'elmetto che ora era sul tavolo.

Aveva i capelli marroni e corti.

"Si,tu sei il futuro di Xandar."disse Day.

"Sono pronto a combattere."disse il ragazzo.

"Mi piace."disse Day che guardò quello con i capelli neri tirati all'indietro "Mi ricorda te."

"È poco più di un bambino."disse quello con i capelli tirati all'indietro.

"Più giovani di me hanno difeso la nostra terra,padre."disse il ragazzo.

"Ora basta."disse il padre "Sono stanco dei tuoi sogni,di questo non parleremo più.

Day ho messo in moto il tuo piano e le nostre forze saranno assemblate in 2 giorni."

Day si sedette e guardò il ragazzo "Servirai anche tu.

Te lo posso garantire.

State smontando gli avamposti?"

"Si."disse quello con i capelli lunghi "In tanti pezzi ma abbastanza grossi da spezzare in 2 una nave con un impatto diretto.

E c'è una brutta notizia.

Yondu viaggia verso il portale nel settore 33.

Quello da dove sbucherà l'altra metà dell'esercito."

"Brutta notizia?"disse quello riccio "Con i ravagers al portale la nostra vittoria è assicurata."

"Se tutti fossero andati con lui."disse Day "Ma ha solo i suoi uomini per via delle feste religiose per gli dei."

"E così tutto quello che separa Xandar da una sconfitta schiacciante...è Yondu con il suo pugno di ravagers."disse quello riccio.

Poco dopo 3 mezzi ravagers osservano il portale circolare fluttuante nello spazio e videro che c'era una flotta di astronavi appena uscite.

"Ho visto le navi venire distrutte..."disse Kraglin.

"Era solo una frazione della mostruosa armata con cui Thanos ci sfida."disse Teaserface.

"Non c'è speranza di vittoria."disse Kraglin.

Teaserface rise.

"Perché sorridi?"disse Kraglin.

"Kraglin...ho combattuto innumerevoli volte,ma non ho mai incontrato un avversario in grado di offrirmi quella che noi chiamiamo una splendida morte."disse Teaserface "Spero soltanto,ora che tutti i guerrieri dei mondi sono riuniti contro di noi,che ce ne sia 1 tra loro all'altezza del compito."

Teaserface rise.

La nave che aveva seguito Yondu era a distanza.

Nella sala comando di Yondu apparve l'immagine di un essere che aveva il volto arancione,gli occhi gialli,capelli lunghi arancioni tirati all'indietro che arrivavano fino alle spalle,aveva gli zigomi sporgenti,orecchie appuntite e lunghe all'indietro,dalle guance uscivano enormi ciuffi di pelo legati da una placca d'oro allungata in cima ed era vestito con un lunghissimo abito arancione chiuso sul davanti.

Era seduto su un trono che aveva un enorme schienale nero,adornato con teschi che andava verso l'alto e verso l'esterno e poi formava una semi circonferenza in alto.

Sul bordo c'erano delle punte con dei teschi conficcati.

I braccioli andavano verso l'esterno e poi curvavano sul davanti.

La base era di metallo e circolare.

"Chi è al comando?"disse l'essere "Io sono uno dei figli di colui che governa i mondi.

Il dio degli dei.

Il re dei re.

E in base a quest'autorità io pretendo che uno di voi mi mostri il vostro comandante!"

Nessuno rispose.

"Ascoltate..."disse l'essere divino "Credete di spaventarci perché avete trucidato quella misera dozzina di astronavi?

Tra non molto questi luoghi brulicheranno di nostre truppe.

Pretendo di riavere tutti i prigionieri che avete fatto quando avete attaccato quel piccolo gruppo in esplorazione.

E credete forse che le vostre patetiche astronavi abbiano altro destino se non sbriciolarsi di fronte…"

Teaserface mostrò la testa di uno degli esseri con le maschere sul volto e le tute nere "I vostri soldati li riavrete un pezzo per volta."

Kraglin gli mostrò la testa di una statua di Thanos "E questa è la fine che farà tuo padre."

Gli occhi dell'essere si illuminarono di energia gialla "Voi pagherete PER QUESTA VOSTRA BARBARIE!"

"Ora torna dal tuo dio e digli che ad affrontarlo qui troverà uomini liberi."disse Teaserface "Non schiavi."

"No,non schiavi."disse l'essere che rise "Le donne delle vostre razze diverranno schiave.

I vostri figli diverranno schiavi.

Le vostre figlie diverranno schiavi.

I vostri anziani diverranno schiavi.

I vostri mondi diverranno schiavi.

Ma non voi,no.

Tra qualche ora voi diverrete cadaveri!

CENTO PIANETI DELL'IMPERO DELLA RESURREZIONE ILLIMITATA STANNO PER PIOMBARE SU DI VOI!

Le nostre navi oscureranno le stelle!"

"Allora combatteremo nell'ombra."disse Teaserface.

Day camminò per un accampamento xandariano pieno di costruzioni rettangolari e soldati.

"Andrò a cercare i più anziani fra loro."disse quello riccio "Stabilirò una gerarchia tra i volontari."

"Bene."disse Day "Non abbiamo tempo di insegnare strategie a questi volontari."disse Day"Cerca di tenerli sazi e sobri."

"Nient'altro?"disse quello riccio.

"Qualche lezione di volo,magari."disse Day ridendo.

Poco dopo trovò il figlio di quello con i capelli neri che dormiva a terra.

"Per tutti gli dei."disse Day che lo svegliò con un calcio.

"Dannazione."disse il ragazzo che si mise l'elmo e si alzò.

"Tuo padre sa che sei ancora qui?"disse Day.

"No,signore."disse il ragazzo.

"Tuo padre sta preparando una sorpresa per il nostro nemico."disse Day.

"Io scelgo di combattere qui."disse il ragazzo "Adesso."

"Vieni con me quando mi alzo in volo."disse Day "È con me che combatterai."

"Si,signore."disse l'uomo.

"Siamo poco più che 50000 navi."disse un comandate seduto ad un tavolo dentro una stanza"Le forze acheroniane contano milioni di mezzi."

"Le nostre sembrano appena in grado di volare."disse quello con i capelli ricci.

"Non sono all'altezza delle enormi navi acheroniane."disse un altro.

"Allora abbiamo un vantaggio."disse Day entrando "Velocità e manovrabilità."

"Il pianeta Hala non ha mandato aiuti."disse un altro.

"Che ti aspetti?"disse Day "Siamo da sempre in guerra con i kree.

Per il momento sono preoccupati per via di questa minaccia,ma vedrete che presto riprenderemo."

"Abbiamo notizia di una piccola forza acheroniana che si sta dirigendo verso di noi."disse il primo che aveva parlato "Potremmo colpirli a breve."

"Una vittoria per cominciare."disse Day.

"Gli dei ci offrono la possibilità di affrontare gli acheroniani e di rafforzare il morale."disse il comandante.

"Un'allettante distrazione."disse Day prendendo un piatto "Ma seguiremo il piano di battaglia.

Quest'oggi voleremo in contro alla flotta principale,li attaccheremo."

"Attaccare una flotta di quel genere con le nostre forze è un suicidio."disse il comandante.

"È questo il mio piano."disse Day.

Yondu era su una poltrona della sala comandi e Teaserface lo raggiunse.

"Gli emettitori di scudi sono pronti intorno al portale."disse Teaserface "Lasceranno delle piccole aperture per permetterci di fare fuoco.

Li terremo bloccati."

"C'è una delle loro navi che può rompere lo scudo?"disse Yondu.

"No,signore."disse Teaserface.

Sullo schermo apparve l'immagine di un uomo completamente ustionato che aveva la divisa ravagers "Esiste quel mezzo,capitano.

Le loro astronavi più grandi posso farlo.

"E tu chi sei,mostro?"disse Teaserface.

"Sono a bordo del mezzo che vi segue."disse l'uomo "Yondu,ti chiedo umilmente di unirmi a voi."

"Ti farò esplodere istantaneamente!"disse Teaserface.

"Io non ho dato quest'ordine."disse Yondu e Teaserface andò via "Perdonalo.

È un buon soldato,ma gli mancano le buone maniere."

"Non c'è niente da perdonare,capitano."disse l'uomo "Conosco bene il mio aspetto."

"Tu indossi l'uniforme ravagers."disse Yondu.  
"Io...sono Efil,un ravagers."disse lui "Durante un'azione venni colpito da una granata incendiaria.

Una volta non ero così.

Ti supplico,permettimi di aiutarti.

Ucciderò molti acheroniani."

"Beh,vedo che sei in grado di pilotare bene un mezzo."disse Yondu "Ma vedo che i tuoi occhi sono per metà coperti dalle cateratte.

Se c'è uno scontro non puoi colpire i tuoi compagni.

Non posso rischiare."

Poco dopo Yondu andò da Teaserface "Controllate ancora una volta che gli emettitori di scudi siano funzionanti e prega gli dei,se a qualcosa serve,che non arrivi uno di quei mezzi giganteschi.

In quel momento il portale iniziò ad emettere luce.

"Ci siamo."disse Yondu.

Poco dopo lo scudo circolare era stato messo intorno al portale e le 2 grandi navi avevano la parte frontale davanti a delle aperture laterali.

C'era anche un'apertura frontale dove erano stati posizionati tutti i mezzi aerei più piccoli.

"QUI È DOVE LI BLOCCHEREMO!"disse Yondu "QUI È DOVE COMBATTEREMO!

QUI E DOVE MORIRANNO!"

"PRONTI!"urlò Teaserface.

"Ricordate questo giorno,uomini,perché questo giorno è vostro e lo sarà per sempre."disse Yondu.

Un mezzo di media grandezza uscì dal portale e sui loro video apparve l'immagine di uno degli acheroniani con la corazza di generale "Ravagers!

Arrendetevi e disattivate gli scudi!"

Una delle astronavi grandi sparò e lo distrusse.

"ACHERONIANI!"urlò Yondu parlando ad un trasmettitore "VENITE A PRENDERCI!"

Nel portale si videro migliaia di mezzi piccoli avvicinarsi.

"NON CEDETE LORO NIENTE!"urlò Yondu "MA PRENDETE DA LORO TUTTO!"

Le astronavi ravagers iniziarono a far fuoco con le mitragliatrici i cannoni e i missili.

"NON SAPETE FARE DI PIÙ?"disse Teaserface.

L'interno dello scudo si riempì di fuoco.

"ORA!"urlò Yondu vedendo un mezzo più grosso uscire e dal buco circolare sulla parte frontale dei 2 mezzi grandi uscirono degli enormi raggi gialli che lo distrussero.

I ravagers continuarono a fare fuoco.

"NESSUNA PIETÀ!"urlò Yondu.

Poco dopo i mezzi non uscivano più dal portale che rimase aperto.

"Inizio memorabile."disse Kraglin.

Tutti iniziarono a sorridere,ma poco dopo videro migliaia e migliaia di missili venire sparati dentro il portale.

" CHIUDETE LE APERTURE!"urlò Yondu.

Le aperture furono chiuse e per diversi minuti l'interno dello scudo divenne un mare di fuoco interminabile.

"Acheroniani codardi."disse Yondu.

Poco dopo le esplosioni cessarono.

"Riapritele,ma più piccole,stavolta."disse Yondu.

Nelle 2 grandi astronavi,in sala comandi,Jef cliccò dei tasti di una placca rettangolare posta davanti a se.

Altri mezzi cominciarono ad arrivare.

"Quest'oggi non moriranno ravagers."disse Yondu.

Le astronavi fecero fuoco ancora e distrussero tutti i nemici.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Fanno quello per cui sono stati addestrati.

Per cui sono stati cresciuti.

Per cui siamo nati.

Niente prigionieri.

Nessuna pietà.

Un inizio memorabile."

L'astronave di Atrea era nello spazio con le altre e videro le astronavi xandariane.

"E quella sarebbe una flotta da guerra..."disse uno degli acheroniani con la divisa di generale.

"Le loro navi non saranno una minaccia."disse Atrea che era in piedi davanti alle vetrate "Voglio un comandante in seconda.

E chiunque mostrerà eccellenza avrà un posto speciale al mio fianco."

"Il generale Verk si è offerto per coordinare l'attacco."disse l'acheroniano che indicò l'altro generale che arrivò e si inginocchio.

"Se ti lascio guidare la nostra prima offensiva che puoi darmi per garantire una rapida vittoria?"disse lei.

"La mia fede,la mia parola e la mia vita."disse lui.

"Bene."disse lei.

"Le mie regole di ingaggio?"disse l'essere

"Umiliare gli xandariani e lasciare scarti delle loro navi."disse lei.

"Non risparmierò nulla."disse l'essere.

La flotta di xandar era nello spazio.

"Compagni,placate i vostri cuori."disse Dey "Guardante nel fondo della vostra anima!

Perché oggi verrà messo alla prova il vostro coraggio.

E se nel fuoco della battaglia...aveste bisogno di una ragione per combattere...un'idea per cui essere disposti a rinunciare a tutto quello che possedete...vi basterà guardare gli uomini che combattono con voi.

È questo il motivo per cui vi battete.

È questa la fratellanza dei soldati.

Un legame che nessuno può spezzare,reso più solido dalla battaglia.

Perché nessuno vi è più vicino di chi da la vita con voi.

Perché non c'è causa più nobile che lottare per chi sacrificherebbe la vita per voi.

Combattete con forza oggi!

Combattete per i vostri fratelli!

Combattete per le vostre famiglie!

MA SOPRATTUTTO COMBATTETE PER XANDAR!

Soldati c'è soltanto una frase da ricordare quando inizia la battaglia."

"E quale sarebbe?"disse il figlio di quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Non farti uccidere il primo giorno."disse Day e tutti risero sentendolo nelle altre navette "E vale anche per voi."

Le astronavi iniziarono ad avvicinarsi in massa a quelle xandariane.

"Le loro navi sono solide davanti...ma sono deboli nel mezzo."disse Day "Le attaccheremo la.

Adesso!"

I mezzi iniziarono a volare contro quelli nemici e a sparare.

L'astronave del giovane fu colpita di fianco,ma poi abbatté un nemico.

"ORA!"disse Day e dei pezzi di basi xandariane furono teletrasportate ai lati delle astronavi nemiche.

Una di esse venne colpita da entrambi i lati dai pezzi e si spezzò in 2.

"COLPIRE ANCORA!"urlò Day e altri pezzi furono teletrasportati ai lati delle astronavi più lunghe e grandi.

Questa operazione venne fatta decine di volte.

Atrea smise di sorridere.

"Le tattiche del nemico sono ricche di inventiva."disse Atrea.

"Teletrasportano pezzi delle loro basi come proiettili."disse un generale.

"Stiamo perdendo."disse Verk.

"No,tu stai perdendo."disse lei "Ritirata.

Lasciamo loro la giornata.

Ne ho abbastanza dei tuoi fallimenti,Verk."

Atrea si allontanò.

Re Thanos era in una grande stanza nera.

Al centro della stanza era proiettato l'ologramma del Titano Pazzo Thanos seduto sulla sedia di pietra,poi c'erano delle scale,una zona piatta,con una pedana circolare su cui era re Thanos.

Poco dopo c'erano altre scale.

La stanza era circolare,con i bordi illuminati da luce rossa,dietro il trono c'erano 2 colonne che andavano verso l'esterno e poi si piegavano verso il soffitto.

Le pareti dietro il trono erano di pietra irregolare e la stanza era enorme.

"I ravagers...TI HANNO RESISTITO?!"disse l'Eterno Thanos irato.

"Hanno messo degli scudi dalla parte opposta del portale,le mie forze non fanno in tempo a passare."disse re Thanos.

"E l'altro fronte?"disse l'Eterno Thanos.

"L'ho affidato a mia figlia Atrea."disse re Thanos.

"La resistenza va distrutta il prima possibile."disse l'Eterno Thanos.

"Mia figlia ha una flotta che li supera di numero."disse re Thanos.

"Bene."disse l'Eterno Thanos che chiuse il pugno destro "Allora li schiacceremo una volta per tutte.

Manda i chitauri che ti ho dato."

Yondu era in un corridoio della sua nave e mangiava una specie di mela.

"Gli xandariani chiedono una stoccata agli cheroniani,capitano."disse Teaserface.

"Bene."disse Yondu "Preparerò qualcosa di adatto a loro.

Di a Jeff che voglio tutti pronti per il prossimo scontro."

Kraglin corse in sala comando ansimando "Capitano..."

"Kraglin,riprendi fiato ragazzo."disse Yondu.  
"Si,signore."disse Kraglin "Abbiamo intercettato una comunicazione.

Thanos vuole parlarti.

Da solo."

"Teaserface...ti lascio il comando."disse Yondu.

"Capitano,non credo che..."disse Teaserface.

"Sta tranquillo amico mio."disse Yondu "Se loro uccidono me...tutti i ravagers andranno in guerra.

Tu prega che siano così stupidi.

Prega che siamo così fortunati.

In oltre...non c'è nessun motivo per non essere civili,non credi?"

"Nessuno,capitano."disse Yondu.

Yondu salì a bordo di una navetta e si diresse al portale.

Da esso usci una specie di piattaforma d'oro con una scalinata al centro che conduceva ad un trono,con dietro una grossa placca circolare nera e curva.

Ai lati dell'inizio delle scale c'erano due statue che rappresentavano i vermi giganti del pianeta Acheron e alla base 3 statue dei rinoceronti che avevano trainato il mezzo di Thanos.

Re Thanos era in piedi.

"Fammi indovinare...tu devi essere re Thanos,dico bene?"disse Yondu.

Thanos scese le scale e poi si mise a volteggiare in aria,andando davanti al mezzo.

La sua voce venne udita all'interno "Vieni Yondu.

Ragioniamo insieme.

Sarebbe un riprovevole spreco...sarebbe una vera follia se tu,prode comandante e i tuoi soldati...periste...a causa di una semplice incomprensione.

Le nostre culture hanno molto da condividere."

"Se non l'hai notato abbiamo condiviso la nostra cultura con te fino ad ora."disse Yondu.

"La tua è una tribù affascinante."disse re Thanos "Persino ora sei spavaldo...di fronte all'annientamento e in presenza di un dio.

Non è saggio mettersi contro di me,Yondu.

Immagina quale orribile fato attende i miei nemici quando io ucciderei con gioia ognuno dei miei mortali per la vittoria."

"E io morirei per ognuno de miei."disse Yondu.

"Voi ravagers amate la vostra logica."disse re Thanos "Ti suggerisco di adoperarla.

Pensa al tuo pianeta d'origine da cui sei partito.

Figuratelo ridotto in cenere per un mio capriccio.

Pensa al destino delle donne e dei bambini di quei luoghi."

"È ovvio che non li conosci."disse Yondu "Avrei potuto portare anche loro qui da quello che ho visto.

Tu possiedi molti schiavi,Thanos…ma poca strategia.

Avanzi distruggendo tutto e puntando solo sulla superiorità numerica.

Non passerà molto prima che temano i miei missili,più della tua frusta."

"Non sono le sferzate che temono."disse re Thanos "È il mio divino potere.

Ma io sono un dio generoso.

Farò di te un mortale smisuratamente ricco.

Diverrai re di Xandar e di Hala.

Tu porterai il mio stendardo di battaglia fino al cuore degli imperi nemici.

I tuoi rivali xandariani saranno i primi ad inginocchiarsi davanti ai tuoi piedi,se solo tu ti inginocchierai ai miei."

"Sei tanto generoso...quanto divino o re dei re…è un'offerta che soltanto un pazzo potrebbe rifiutare."disse Yondu "Ma questa...questa idea di inginocchiami è...vedi, venire fin qui,organizzare tutto e la battaglia,mi ha procurato un fastidioso crampo alla gamba e inginocchiarmi è piuttosto arduo per me."

Re Thanos si imbestialì "Non ci sarà alcuna gloria nel tuo sacrificio.

Presto cancellerò persino il ricordo dei ravagers dell'Universo.

Ogni cosa scritta su di voi verrà distrutta e bruciata!

A ogni storico...a ogni scrittore di qualunque razza che avrà parlato di te verranno cavati gli occhi e la lingua sarà loro mozzata!

CHIUNQUE EVOCHERÀ IL NOME DEI RAVAGERS E DI YONDU SARÀ PUNIBILE CON LA MORTE!

La galassia non saprà mai che siete esistiti,Yondu."

"La galassia saprà che persino i fuorilegge si sono opposti ad un tiranno che si toglie la vita ciclicamente e dopo alcune settimane resuscita dalla tomba,ogni volta più crudele di prima."disse Yondu "Che pochi si sono opposti a molti.

E prima che questa guerra sia finita...che persino in dio re può essere colpito."

Poco dopo i nova corps erano all'accampamento e il ragazzo guardava il buco sul lato del suo mezzo.  
"Questo colpo non mi fermerà."disse il ragazzo a Day.

"Non ho alcun dubbio."disse Day.

"La mia astronave sarà pronta tra poche ore."disse il ragazzo "Bene.

Domani combatterai a fianco di tuo padre."

Day raggiunse quello riccio "Niente male per un pugno di contadini."

"E di poeti e di scultori."disse quello con i capelli ricci.

"Chi l'avrebbe detto che avremmo tenuto testa ad un simile avversario."disse Day guardando in cielo "Ci serviranno tutte le nostre forze per la battaglia di domani.

Avete recuperato i rottami dei mezzi distrutti?"

"Si."disse quello riccio.

"Bene."disse Day "Gli lanceremo addosso anche quelli."

"Per quanto tempo potremo respingerli?"disse quello riccio.

"Se il mio piano è vincente..."disse Day camminando "Quanto basta perché tutti i ravagers e i pleiadiani si uniscano alla battaglia."

Le astronavi piccole erano intorno alla scudo e degli uomini con addosso un campo di forza aderente aiutarono a fissare delle enormi placche circolari allo scudo.

"Sbrigatevi."disse Yondu che era in una delle navette "Dovete metterne altre 4.

Perché,a meno che non mi sbagli,questa volta faranno sul serio."

Il portale venne riaperto e da esso uscirono i chitauri.

I chitauri avevano 2 tipi di corazze.

Avevano un casco che copriva il viso.

Il casco era di colore nero,molto aderente al viso,quasi una maschera e un elmo.

Dalle tempie partivano delle placche d'oro che giravano intorno alla testa,restando attaccate e,sulla parte finale della testa,andavano il alto.

C'erano degli spazi per gli occhi e poi c'era una placca che copriva il volto,inciso con linee irregolari.

Dalle tempie partivano due placche di metallo che coprivano i lati del collo ed erano formate da tante piccole placche orizzontali ed erano attaccate alla base del collo.

La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca nera,mentre la destra era scoperta ,ma aveva una placca d'oro che ne copriva la parte bassa.

La pelle era bianca pallida ed era scoperta sui bicipiti e sulla spalla,poi c'erano diverse placche d'oro fuse con l'avambraccio,che lasciavano scoperte delle parti di pelle,poi c'era la mano che aveva due pollici,il palmo e il dorso coperto da una placca d'orata che passava tra i due pollici.

La mano sinistra aveva una pistola fusa con l'avambraccio.

La pistola aveva una parte centrale azzurra,con la punta grigia e circondata da placche d'oro.

Il petto era scoperto,nella parte centrale,ma i lati erano coperti da placche d'oro che coprivano la pancia intervallate da placche nere,

All'altezza della vita avevano un gonnellino di metallo fatto da due placche.

La gamba destra aveva una placca di metallo fusa con la pelle,mentre l'altra no.

Sotto le ginocchia c'erano gli stivali d'oro che lasciavano scoperti i piedi.

L'altro aveva nelle mani un'asta d'oro con delle punte in cima.

I chitauri erano su dei mezzi allungati,senza il tetto,con una parte frontale che aveva una punta fatta di molte placche d'oro,una protuberanza che andava all'indietro e si apriva in cima e uno dei chitauri ci appoggiava le spalle,muovendo il mezzo.

Sotto la parte principale aveva 4 placche allungate dirette verso l'esterno d'oro,con la parte superiore a cupola.

Dalla parte davanti uscivano anche 2 placche allungate all'indietro,orizzontali e un pavimento d'oro che si curvava in basso,poco dopo il pilota,poi c'era una placca larga dove c'erano 3 chitauri in alcuni casi e in altri casi 1.

La placca posteriore aveva due placche d'oro che andavano verso l'alto,verso il pilota e avevano la parte finale,più larga di quella iniziale.

La punta era piatta e la parte laterale bassa diventava piatta,poco dopo la punta,mentre la parte laterale alta manteneva il suo spessore.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Hanno seguito l'oscuro volere del padre del re Thanos per millenni.

Occhi bui come la notte.

Artigli aguzzi.

Senz'anima.

La guardia personale di re Thanos.

I migliori guerrieri dell'impero.

La macchina da combattimento più letale di tutta la galassia.

I chitauri.

Il dio re ha rivelato un difetto fatale:la superbia."

Il comandante sulla sua navetta fece un gesto con il braccio destro e le navette si bloccarono.

I chitauri si avvicinarono lentamente verso lo scudo che era del tutto chiuso con fuori le astronavi ravagers pronte.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Facile da provocare.

Facile da ingannare.

Prima che ferite e stanchezza impongano il loro tributo il re pazzo scaglia la sua armata migliore.

Thanos ha mangiato l'esca."

"RAVAGERS ELETTRIFICATE!"urlò Yondu.

Le placche circolari emisero scariche elettriche che distrussero tutti i mezzi all'interno,furono aperte piccole parti dello scudo e i ravagers fecero fuoco.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Chitauri.

Mettono alla prova il loro nome."

I ravagers distrussero tutte le truppe che entravano.

Uno dei chitauri su un mezzo dalla parte opposta del portale indicò uno degli enormi serpenti volanti.

I serpenti avevano la pelle pallida e grigia,ma quasi tutto il corpo era coperto dal metallo.

Del muso di vedeva la bocca,con dei denti neri,senza labbra e la parte superiore la bocca,poi c'era una corazza d'oro che copriva la parte frontale del muso,con due placche che coprivano gli occhi lasciando dei buchi e anche le guance erano coperte.

La placche sugli occhi scendeva anche sotto la bocca e passava sotto il mento,coprendo anche le guance.

Dopo la testa,sul dorso,c'era un'enorme placche d'oro piatta sulla parte superiore e dai lati uscivano tre punte nere,in fila,e la prima era la più grande.

Il corpo del mostro era coperto completamente da placche allungate ed incastonate tra loro e sul dorso,a metà e sulla fine,c'erano delle placche di metallo che sporgevano verso l'alto.

Il serpente andò addosso allo scudo e lo deformò.

"AUMENTARE LA CARICA!"urlò Yondu e le scariche elettriche investirono il mostro"SPARATE!"

Le astronavi più grandi fecero uscire i raggi gialli e spezzarono l'essere.

"CONTINUATE A SPARARE!"urlò Yondu.

I mezzi continuarono a distruggere le astronavi dei chitauri.

Dalla parte opposta del portale c'era re Thanos sospeso nello spazio e furente.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Chitauri.

Non superano la prova del capitano.

E un dio morto che cammina sente un brivido molto umano risalire lungo la schiena."

Poco dopo i capitani erano riuniti in una grande stanza con vari tavoli.

"AL NOSTRO CAPITANO!"urlò Teaserface con un bicchiere in mano e tutti brindarono.

"ORA THANOS CHI MANDERÀ CONTRO DI NOI?"urlò Jeff.

Yondu era davanti ad un oblo circolare.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Persino Yondu si concede di sperare in qualcosa di più della gloria.

Una speranza folle.

Eppure esiste.

Contro le sconfinate orde stellari,contro ogni probabilità.

Possiamo farcela.

Possiamo difendere il portale.

Possiamo vincere."

Thanos tornò nella sua astronave e si mise sul ponte di comando.

Uno degli acheroniani vestito da generale lo raggiunse e si inginocchio "Dio re,tuo padre vuole parlarti."

"Capisco."disse re Thanos voltandosi "Lo riceverò nel mio tempio."

Re Thanos iniziò a camminare,ma l'immagine del volto dell'Eterno Thanos apparve di fronte a lui.

"Re Thanos."disse l'Eterno Thanos irato.

"Padre..."disse re Thanos che fu gettato a faccia in avanti da una forza invisibile.

L'impatto gli fece crepare il pavimento,poi fu fatto strusciare sotto la testa enorme lasciando una scia e poi fu voltato dalla parte opposta e la testa si voltò.

"La mia delusione nei tuoi confronti non sarà mai rimarcata abbastanza."disse l'Eterno Thanos,mentre l'altro si metteva in ginocchio.

"Non possono resisterci a lungo,padre."disse re Thanos "Come non mai sono..."

"Silenzio!"disse l'eterno Thanos.

Atrea camminò avanti e indietro nella sala del trono e accanto a lei c'era Verk in catene.

"Rapporto?"disse Atrea.

"Stiamo ancora conteggiando le perdite,ma chiunque considererebbe che è molto difficile..."disse Verk e lei allungò la mano destra lanciando un raggio azzurro e incenerendolo.

"Rapporto?"disse lei.

"75 navi perse."disse un altro generale "30 con danni irreparabili.

20 recuperabili con alcune settimane di ripari."

"Il comandante della forza xandariana si chiama Day."disse Atrea.

"Si,dea."disse il generale "Si dice che sia stato lui ad aver osato colpire il dio Gallowglass."

Lei si voltò guardandolo stupita "Questo Day ha dimostrato ti possedere grandi virtù in battaglia...ma non posso dire altrettanto di voi!

Trovate forse i miei ordini irragionevoli?

È forse troppo chiedervi la vittoria?"

"La tua delusione per le perdite di ieri è giustificata."disse un altro generale.

"La mia delusione affermi?"disse Atrea avvicinandosi "Io non sono affatto delusa dalle mie perdite.

Avere una misera quantità di navi e di schiavi in meno non ha importanza per me,ma...sono molto delusa...da questi servi!"

Atrea riprese a camminare "PERCHÉ,ANCHE SE CIRCONDATA DA 10000 SOLDATI...io sono sola.

Bramo un'anima che sappia stare al mio fianco.

Di cui possa fidarmi.

Dimmi generale Ark,sei tu quel fortunato?"

"Assaporerai la vittoria prima della fine del giorno."disse lui "Te lo posso assicurare."

"Lo spero tanto."disse Atrea andando via.

Le navi xandariane erano nello spazio di nuovo.

"AVANTI!"urlò Ark e tutte le navi acheroniane accesero i propulsori.

"ORA!"urlò Day e tutte le navi xandariane si voltarono e accesero i propulsori allontanandosi.

"PRONTI!"urlò Day.

Atrea fece un mezzo sorriso.

"Non fateveli scappare!"disse Ark che era su uno dei mezzi che li inseguiva.

Atrea andò a sedersi.

"Gli xandariani si ritirano."disse il generale accanto al trono.

"Li ha attirati proprio dove voleva."disse Atrea.

"Ark è un maestro di Tattica."disse il generale.

"Io parlavo di Day."disse Atrea.

"ORA!"urlò Day e,sia ai lati,sia sopra,sia davanti,furono teleportati i pezzi delle basi smontate e tutte le carcasse di astronavi distrutte,poi le navi di Day si voltarono ed iniziarono a fare fuoco sulle più piccole.

Una di esse distrusse un mezzo,poi altri 2.

A bordo c'era lo xandariano con i capelli neri tirati all'indietro.

Altre navi iniziarono a bombardare i lati di quelle grandi.

Quella con dentro il padre del ragazzo distrusse un altro mezzo,poi evitò i colpi di un'altra e la fece esplodere,evitò il raggio laser di un'altra,attivò lo scudo e ci passò attraverso,poi ne distrusse altri 2,poi altre 4.

Le forze dei nova corps distrussero con facilità quelle opposte.

In quel momento arrivarono altre decine di navette più piccole.

Una trafisse una delle navi dei nova corps con le punte davanti,un'altra sparò un raggio e ne fece esplodere una seconda.

Il padre del ragazzo mandò la sua navetta verso quelle nemiche,seguito da altre decine ed iniziò a distruggerle.

Day arrivò con il resto delle forze.

Distrusse una navetta,passò dentro un'altra tramite lo scudo,ne distrusse una terza,mentre i suoi facevano stragi degli avversari.

Atrea era seduta sul trono ed era innervosita.

Il ragazzo evitò un colpo e distrusse una navetta,ne distrusse una seconda e passò attraverso una terza,distruggendola con lo scudo.

Il padre ne distrusse un'altra e lui ne colpì una alle sue spalle.

L'uomo riconobbe il figlio.

Entrambi colpirono diverse astronavi e le fecero esplodere.

"Che cosa ci fai qui?!"disse il padre.

"Sono responsabile della propria famiglia e del proprio pianeta."disse il figlio.

"Chi ti ha detto questo?"disse il padre.

"Mio padre."disse il figlio che proseguì.

Le navette si riunirono e bombardarono insieme la fiancata di quella grande uccidendo il generale.

"Vedi come Day,con tanta maestria,usa l'inganno?"disse Atrea "Perché chiedere una vittoria è chiudere troppo?"

"Come posso fare ammenda?"disse il generale.

"Silenzio."disse Atrea "Porterai un messaggio per me."

Yondu e le sue forze erano davanti alle aperture del portale da cui uscivano le navi acheroniane e i suoi mezzi facevano fuoco con proiettili energetici.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Chi è nelle retrovie urla..."

Dalla parte opposta del portale un generale acheroniano diede l'ordine "AVANTI!"

VOCE NARRANTE

"Chi è davanti grida..."

"RITIRATA!"urlò un soldato a bordo di una delle astronavi che fu distrutta dalla parte opposta del portale.

Dal portale uscì un'immensa balena marrone volante.

Aveva il mento pieno di bozzi di ossa.

La parte superiore della testa era coperta dal metallo,come anche le pinne,il dorso,la coda e c'erano delle linee irregolari che coprivano anche i lati.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Sono stati testimoni del raccapricciante spettacolo sbucato fuori dagli angoli più oscuri dell'impero della Resurrezione Illimitata."

I mezzi di Yondu fecero uscire i 2 raggi gialli e distrussero l'essere.

I mezzi dalla parte opposta iniziarono a sparare.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Quando tutto fallisce non restano che gli attacchi bruti senza senso."

Una delle navi grandi sparò un missile che superò il portale provocando un'esplosione nucleare distruggendo molte navi di Thanos.

Re Thanos era dentro il suo mezzo,in piedi, ed urlò dalla rabbia.

In quel momento si aprì un portale.

"Entra!"disse la voce dell'Eterno Thanos.

L'altro ubbidì subito.

Il portale si chiuse.

Re Thanos si trovava su uno dei corridoio di pietra in un'immensa stanza al cui centro c'era il trono che aveva uno schienale alto e con due punte.

La stanza aveva immense pareti circolari di pietra,con delle spaccature da cui usciva energia gialla e diversi corridoio di pietra collegati alla zona del trono che era circolare con dei gradini di pietra.

Tra un corridoio e l'altro c'era acqua.

L'eterno Thanos era seduto sul trono e davanti al trono,sui lati, c'erano ben 6 figure: Fauce d'Ebano,Gamma Corvi,Proxima Media Nox,Cacciatore d'Ossidiana e Super Massiva

Fauce d'Ebano era un essere secco e alto.

Aveva il volto con la pelle bianca pallida e il viso era allungato.

La testa era calva,tranne alcuni ciuffi di capelli bianchi,sulla parte posteriore della testa.

Le tempie erano appuntite verso l'esterno.

Sopra gli occhi,sui lati della testa,c'erano due cerchi neri alla base delle punte.

Le orbite degli occhi avevano la pelle nera e gli occhi erano molto sottili,quasi una linea nera.

Il naso era assente,ma cera un bozzo ricurvo al suo posto.

Il volto era scavato,gli zigomi erano appuntiti e la parte scavata era nera.

Il mento era appuntito e curvo sulla punta.

Il collo era scoperto fino a metà.

La parte centrale della tuta era di metallo,ai lati e dietro c'era una linea d'oro e poi la tuta era bianca fino all'inizio delle spalle.

La parte centrale di metallo continuava fino quasi alla vita e aveva i contorni d'oro e delle linee orizzontali dello stesso materiale.

Sulla parte bianca c'erano due linee nere,una intorno al collo,l'altra passava dal centro del petto e andava verso le spalle.

La parte bianca andava verso le spalle,poi andava verso il centro,poi verso il basso,poi verso il centro e infine verso il basso fino alla vita.

Le braccia avevano una tuta nera aderente,con una placca allungata sulla parte esterna dei bicipiti.

Il costume nero arrivava fino a poco prima dei polsi e c'erano due bracciali neri,con delle linee verticali d'oro.

C'era una linea nera intorno ai posi all'attaccatura della mano.

Il pollice aveva una fascia nera,come ogni altro dito.

Le dita erano lunghe.

I lati del petto e i fianchi erano neri,poi verso la vita, c'erano due linee bianche che scendevano verso il basso e coprivano due lunghe placche di gomma che arrivavano oltre il ginocchio e avevano i lati neri.

I pantaloni erano neri e,a metà polpaccio,iniziavano gli stivali neri.

Gamma Corvi aveva il volto bianco pallido,allungato,dai lineamenti distorti e rugosi.

Il mento era appuntito.

Aveva una placca d'oro sugli zigomi e una sulla parte centrale della fronte.

Indossava un cappuccio nero,stretto intorno al viso, che aveva due linee dorate e delle altre linee verticali che partivano dalle prime due linee e si univano ad altre linee dorate orizzontali.

Ai lati del cappuccio c'era una placca dorata allungata per lato.

Era appuntita da entrambi i lati e aveva una piccola punta a metà,diretta in avanti.

La punta di sotto arrivava poco sotto il mento,mentre quella verso l'alto superava la testa.

La punta diretta in avanti arrivava all'altezza dello zigomo,ma non era vicina al volto.

Sia le punte verso l'alto che verso il basso erano leggermente curve.

Il cappuccio era attaccato ad un mantello nero,legato intorno alle spalle.

Il mantello aveva i bordi strappati ed era coperto da linee d'oro.

C'era una placca nera,simile ad un triangolo con la punta verso il basso,che copriva il centro del petto e parte dei pettorali.

Il costume era nero e aderente,ma c'erano delle placche nere,con linee d'oro su tutto il corpo.

Le prima erano sui pettorali,poi ce ne erano altre sottili e allungate sui fianchi.

Dalla punta del triangolo partivano della placche quadrate nere e dorate,che arrivavano alla vita.

Le spalle,le braccia e le mani erano coperte dal costume nero.

Sopra il costume c'erano linee nere che coprivano sia spalle che bicipiti.

La parte esterna dell'avambraccio aveva una placca d'oro che lo copriva fino quasi al polso e nell'ultima parte,la placca copriva anche la parte interna e superiore.

All'inizio dell'avambraccio ,sulla parte superiore,aveva una placca d'oro allungata.

Le mani avevano varie placche dorate sulle dita.

Dal costume sulle mani uscivano enormi unghie nere appuntite e curve.

Sulla vita aveva una cintura di metallo marrone,che aveva delle spine curve sia sopra che sotto e sembrava una spina dorsale di pesce.

Da sotto di essa partiva un panno nero lungo fin sotto le ginocchia,sul davanti.

Il panno terminava con delle punte ed aveva delle linee d'oro.

Le gambe erano coperte dalla tuta nera.

Sulla parte superiore delle cose c'era una placca nera allungata,con linee d'oro.

Poco sopra il ginocchi sui lati della gamba c'erano due piccole placche d'oro e poi una sul ginocchio stesso.

Il polpaccio aveva una placca d'oro da entrambi i lati,con bordi irregolari.

Il costume copriva anche i piedi che avevano quattro unghioni,due interni e due esterni.

Quelli esterni erano coperti d'oro.

Il mantello nero era lungo fino a terra,ma non molto largo.

Nella mano sinistra stringeva una lancia dall'asta nera.

La punta ora era rivolta verso il basso.

Era d'oro e molto lunga,in più su uno dei lati della lama d'oro,c'erano tre punte ricurve.

Poco sotto la punta c'era uno spuntone d'oro diretto in avanti.

La parte opposta aveva una lunga punta d'oro leggermente curvata.

Proxima aveva la testa nera,fino a sotto gli occhi,poi la pelle era bianca pallida e aveva una linea nera che dal labbro inferiore percorreva il mento in verticale.

Il naso invece era bianco fin dall'inizio.

I capelli erano blu scuri,tirati all'indietro e lunghi.

Dagli zigomi e da parte delle tempie partivano due corna nere,curvate verso l'alto e l'indietro che a metà si dividevano in altre e due corna che avevano la punta piegata bruscamente verso la parte centrale della testa,oltre che verso l'alto.

A metà collo iniziava il costume che la copriva del tutto, ma aveva uno spaccò sulla parte centrale.

La tuta era di colore bianco intorno al collo,poi l'inizio del petto era nero,il seno bianco,come anche la parte superiore della pancia e dei fianchi.

La pancia era nera,poi i fianchi,all'altezza della vita tornavano bianchi,mentre la parte davanti aveva solo una linea bianca collegata ad essi.

Il costume sulle gambe era nero,con la parte esterna delle gambe,bianca,sia all'inizio che verso il ginocchio,poi sulla parte esterna del polpaccio.

L'inizio delle gambe era marrone,poi nera,bianca sulla parte esterna e nera dentro.

Il piede era coperto dal costume nero.

Il polpaccio destro e il piede destro erano coperti da una placca d'oro.

La spalla sinistra e tutta la parte esterna del braccio erano coperti da una corazza d'oro.

Sotto il costume era bianco sulla spalla e sui bicipiti,nella parte interna e nero sulla parte esterna.

L'avambraccio e le mani erano coperte dal costume nero.

Aveva una lancia con la parte centrale nera e le estremità dorate,su cui vi erano tre punte.

Quella superiore era illuminata da energia azzurra.

Cacciatore d'Ossidiana aveva la pelle verde scuro,squamata,il naso era largo e schiacciato,ai lati della bocca aveva due canini ricurvi verso l'alto,mentre ai lati del mento ci erano due grosse punte ossee ricurve verso il basso.

Le sopracciglia erano due punte squamate,che andavano all'indietro,più una terza punta al centro della testa.

I lati della mascella erano squamati,come il cranio e i lati del collo enorme.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da una corazza aderente grigia,con linee arancioni verticali, ai lati del petto,e una linea arancione orizzontale poco sopra l'ombelico,poi c'era una linea di gomma grigia e sotto una arancione.

C'era una cintura grigia che passava dalla spalla destra al pettorale sinistro.

Il braccio sinistro era scoperto,la spalla era coperta di squame molto scure,con uno spuntone ricurvo verso la testa,i bicipiti erano coperti di squame,come la parte esterna dell'avambraccio.

Le nocche erano appuntite.

Aveva un gonnellino di gomma grigia sul davanti che era un po' appuntito e sopra c'erano delle placche di metallo leggermente appuntite e messe una a contatto con l'altra.

C'era una placca grigia che copriva la parte davanti della coscia,una sul ginocchio e poi c'erano gli stivali.

Queste placche erano su un pantalone grigio con linee arancioni.

Ai lati della vita c'erano due cerchi di metallo.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un grosso martello,con una catena attaccata al manico.

Super Massiva aveva il volto blu,umanoide,con labbra nere,la testa calva.

Il collo era scoperto.

Il corpo era coperto da una tuta aderente bianca sul petto,con una linea nera al centro,irregolare,i lati del seno e dei fianchi erano neri,la parte centrale della pancia bianca,le spalle e i bicipiti neri,gli avambracci bianchi e anche le mani che erano coperte,le gambe avevano una linea centrale bianca irregolare sulle cosce,i lati neri,poi,da sotto il ginocchio fino alle caviglie la tuta era nera e i piedi avevano il dorso bianco,con i lati neri.

Indossava un lungo cappuccio bianco attaccato ad un enorme mantello dello stesso colore che copriva le spalle e arrivava a terra,oltre ad essere molto largo.

Re Thanos si avvicinò al trono.

Accanto al trono,a destra,c'era un essere chiamato l'Estraneo che indossava un lungo abito nero e cappuccio nero.

Il cappuccio dell'essere aveva i bordi dorati.  
Le spalle e la base del collo avevano delle placche nere con i bordi dorati.  
Il petto era scoperto ed era bianco pallido,con tre pietre viola all'inizio,incastonate nella pelle.  
La pancia e la parte laterale del petto aveva una placca nera,con una placca dorata nella parte centrale,dove iniziava la zona coperta,sotto il petto.  
Poi c'era un altra placca dai bordi dorati che andava verso il basso a punta e si fermava all'altezza del ginocchio.  
I fianchi avevano placche simili,ma più corte.  
Sotto la placca a punta ce ne era un'altra uguale,ma più lunga.  
Sotto entrambe c'era un lungo vestito nero che andava fino a terra,come una tonaca.  
Le braccia erano coperte dal vestito nero che arrivava fino al gomito,ma le maniche dal gomito arrivavano fino al ginocchio passando da dietro.  
Le braccia dell'essere erano bianche pallide,rugose e con i muscoli,anche se non era molto massiccio di corporatura.  
Aveva due pollici e una placca d'oro a forma di rombo fusa con il dorso delle mani.

Re Thanos si avvicinò,mentre l'Eterno Thanos rideva malignamente "Già,sono proprio in nostro pugno."

Il figlio si mise in ginocchio.

"Come stai?"disse l'Eterno Thanos.

"Bene,padre."disse re Thanos.

"Possente dio re Thanos..."disse l'Eterno Thanos che si alzò "Quando ti ho trovato ho visto ciò che un padre anela vedere."

Thanos si avvicinò scendendo i gradini davanti al trono "Un potere grezzo,indomito.

Una forza sconvolgente.

E oltre a questo...qualcosa di veramente speciale."

Thanos allungò il braccio destro verso di lui tenendo la mano aperta e il palmo verso l'alto "Il potenziale delle tue origini.

Delle nostre origini.

Un nuovo Thanos…

Ora ho paura di essermi sbagliato."

"Tutto ciò che ho l'ho dato a te."disse re Thanos "Alla tua causa."

"Alza subito quella testa."disse l'Eterno Thanos con lo sguardo pieno di ira e l'altro essere alzò la testa "Si...hai la mente di un bambino."

"Io non sono un bambino."disse re Thanos e l'altro si voltò "Ho iniziato questo percorso facendo uccidere mio padre e non ho esitato.

Ho fondato un impero ultra millenario."

"E guardati ora."disse l'eterno Thanos voltandosi con rabbia verso di lui "Le tue truppe versano sangue su tutti i fronti!

Non sei minimamente vicino alla vittoria!

Battuto da dei pirati dello spazio,HAI FALLITO!"

Re Thanos si alzò con rabbia e l'altro fece uscire delle scariche elettriche dalla mano destra che andarono verso il pavimento,rimbalzarono e lo colpirono,scagliandolo via.

I 6 seguaci e l'Estraneo si misero in allerta.

"I RAVAGERS SONO VIVI!"disse l'Eterno Thanos irato che si voltò lentamente e camminò verso il trono mentre gli altri si calmavano"Gli xandariani sono vivi.

I pleiadiani sono vivi.

Il seme della guerra contro di me è vivo.

E fino a quando vivranno,la speranza vivrà nella galassia."

L'Eterno Thanos si sedette "Pensavo che tu saresti stato quello che l'avrebbe stroncata.

Ma purtroppo non sei me.

Sei solo un ragazzino...con un esercito."

Un generale acheroniano fu messo in ginocchio davanti a Gallowglass.

Re Thanos urlò e Gallowglass decapitò l'essere con la sua spada.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Re Thanos è scontento dei suoi generali.

Li castiga."

"ORA CI TEMERANNO!"disse un soldato xandariano che era nell'accampamento "ORA TEMERANNO XANDAR E I SUOI SOLDATI!"

"Parole vere."disse Day "Temete lo xandariano che combatte.

Temete la sua astronave.

Temete il suo amore per il suo pianeta.

Ma più del resto...temete la sua libertà!"

Tutti urlarono.

"Non essere in collera con tuo figlio."disse Day avvicinandosi a quello con i capelli neri "L'ho scelto io."

"La collera preferisco serbarla per il nemico."disse l'uomo.

Quello riccio guardò il cielo "Day..."

Tutti videro un'astronave acheroniana venire verso di loro.

A terra scese un generale "La nave di Atrea è ora in attesa.

Chiede un incontro con Day."

"Chi ci assicura che lo lascerete tornare?"disse il ragazzo.

"Vedi ragazzo,lei adesso potrà farsi onore soltanto quando osserverà la vostra flotta distrutta e sventrata errare per le vastità del cosmo."disse l'essere "E quando potrà riconoscere te ridotto uno scheletro fumante ai suoi piedi mentre ti dirigi verso il vuoto che sarà la tua tomba."

"Perché non l'hai detto fin dal principio."disse lui.

Poco dopo era a bordo del mezzo che viaggiò a velocità luce verso un'astronave più grande.

Day arrivò a bordo e vide dei chitauri.

Atrea lo raggiunse "Benvenuto sulla mia nave.

Siamo onorati della tua presenza."

Lei si avvicinò.

"Sia tu che la tua nave,lasciate senza parole."disse Day.

"Parole gentili."disse Atrea "Su vieni,Day,c'è molto di cui parlare."

I 2 camminarono per i corridoi.

"Tu credi che gli xandariani siano stati creati dagli dei?"disse lei.

"Ho sentito affermarlo."disse Day.

"E tu invece?"disse lei "C'è un dio tra i tuoi antenati?

I miei uomini dicono di si e dopo le battaglie che ho visto credo che ci sia una scintilla divina nascosta in te."

"Ora chi usa parole gentili?"disse lui "E comunque è solo intelletto mortale,puro e semplice."

Lei lo condusse alla sala del trono.

"I miei uomini dicono anche che sei stato tu ad umiliare mio fratello."disse Atrea.

"È stato un giorno di battaglie."disse Day "E in mezzo a tutto ciò c'era anche quello,si."

"Un gesto così non si dimentica."disse lei.

"Faccio ciò che devo per difendere xandar."disse Day.

"E io faccio ciò che devo per distruggerla."disse Atrea sedendosi "Per ogni xandariano che muore devi uccidere 10000 acheroniani.

Per ogni nave che distruggo devi distruggerne migliaia.

Posso subire perdite per mesi.

Anni all'occorrenza.

I miei numeri ti sconfiggeranno e mi prenderò le tue astronavi preziose con le mie forze,mi prenderò la libertà di Xandar."

Lui si avvicinò "Mi stai chiedendo di negoziare una resa?"

"No."disse lei "Ti sto offrendo la possibilità di evitare un tormento e unirti a me.

Ho bisogno di un comandante del tuo valore.

Penso alla difesa che avete preparato.

Un pugno di idioti.

Yondu e i suoi ravagers."

Atrea rise "È un insulto davvero che il più grande impero divino che si sia mai visto venga sfidato così.

Non biasimo te Day.

Tu combatti come se il sangue di un elementale ti scorresse sempre nelle vene.

No,io biasimo Xandar.

I litigiosi burocrati che proteggono i loro rifugi politici mandando te qui a morire.

Eppure ancora combatti.

Allora ci dev'essere...che cosa?

Una famiglia che ti aspetta a Xandar che ti spinge a batterti con tanta passione?"

"In verità non ho avuto tanto tempo per una famiglia."disse lui "Ho passato la mia intera vita da adulto con il mio unico amore:la flotta stellare.

È la mia unica passione.

Preparandola per te."

Atrea rise e si avvicinò "Non posso che compiacermi al pensiero di te che ti struggi per causa mia.

Rinunciando alla famiglia, all'amore,per la promessa di un'estasi più profonda.

L'estasi della guerra e della morte e della vita,della rabbia e del metallo in fiamme,della pura gioia e delle profonda tristezza."

Lei gli afferrò la gola con la mano sinistra "Muori con me ogni notte e rinasci con me ogni mattino."

Lei gli voltò la testa a destra e gli parlò all'orecchio "Mentre distruggi i nostri nemici."

Lei gli afferrò i capelli e gli piegò la testa all'indietro con la mano destra "Tu combatti per la libertà.

Io offro libertà senza conseguenze ne responsabilità.

Unisci a me.

Respira ogni respiro con me come se fosse il tuo ultimo."

"No."disse lui.

Lei si allontanò e lanciò un raggio azzurro dalla mano sinistra contro un tavolinetto di metallo sciogliendolo "Tu non sei un dio!

Sei solo un uomo..."

Lei gli puntò la mano sinistra contro e la illuminò di energia azzurra.

"Fai la tua mossa."disse Day.

"Non troverai la morte questa volta."disse Atrea.

Poco dopo lui fu riportato a terra.

"Dunque?"disse quello riccio "Che cos'hai scoperto?

Atrea si può sconfiggere?"

"La prossima volta che la affronteremo...porterà tutto l'inferno con se."disse Day.

3 serpenti volanti uscirono dal portale e fecero pressione sullo scudo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Thanos invia i suoi mostri ad abbattere la barriera.

Ma sono bestie goffe."

Le 2 grandi astronavi distrussero gli esseri con i raggi che uscivano dalle placche frontali,passando dentro piccole aperture sullo scudo.

I ravagers continuarono a fare fuoco dalle aperture facendo strage di ciò che usciva.

Le astronavi di Atrea si mossero e tra di esse ce n'era una immensa.

Aveva la parte frontale appuntita,con un vetro verde curvo verso i lati.

La parte frontale era una placca ovale molto allungata.

Ai lati c'erano 2 placche allungate circolari e allungate con 2 aperture ciascuna con dentro luce azzurra.

La prima apertura era piccola,la seconda grande e allungata,dopo c'erano 2 grosse placche curve grandi con 3 aperture,una placca centrale ovale sul dorso dopo di esse,con 3 aperture circolari sopra,2 ai lati e una sulla fine,con due placche allungate laterali con 2 punte curve all'indietro e un'apertura,poi c'era una placca superiore piccola con 3 punte dirette all'indietro e altre due placche laterali più lunghe.

Sulla parte finale c'erano delle punte e un propulsore che faceva uscire luce azzurra.

L'astronave era lunga 43,4 chilometri e larga 3,7 chilometri nel suo punto più largo.

Un'astronave abbastanza grande iniziò ad avvicinarsi ai nova corps e a diffondere una sostanza vaporosa nello spazio.

Day guardò terrorizzato l'enorme mezzo lungo come una grande città.

Atrea uscì dall'astronave a bordo del mezzo simile ad un carretto con cui si era presentata a Thanos prima della battaglia.

"Fateli uscire."disse lei e la sua voce fu udita all'interno del mezzo.

Dall'astronave uscirono decine di esseri con la maschera per respirare protetti da una tutta spaziale e con una bomba sferica sulla schiena.

La sostanza azzurra,uscita dai mezzi grandi, arrivò tra le astronavi dei nova corps.

"VIRARE!"urlò Day.  
"RITIRATA!"urlò il padre del ragazzo "DAY!

LI!

DAVANTI A NOI!"

Day vide gli esseri con le ture spaziali.

"UCCIDETELI!"disse Day "Sparare a volontà!"

Le astronavi iniziarono a fare fuoco.

Atrea allungò la mano e lanciò tre raggi contro il mezzo del padre del giovane che evitò 2 colpi,ma venne preso di fianco dal terzo.

I mezzi spararono diversi colpi sulla polvere azzurra facendola esplodere e formando una specie di tempesta di fuoco.

"Sparate ai cannoni!"urlò Day "ORA!"

Tutte le navette fecero fuoco ai cannoni del grande mezzo.

"APRITE IL PORTALE!"urlò Day e diversi pezzi di basi e carcasse di astronavi furono teleportate contro il mezzo che fu distrutto ed esplose.

Atrea formò una sfera di energia azzurra nelle mani e la scagliò contro di loro.

Day cliccò su un pulsante della cintura che gli formò uno scudo energetico intorno al corpo e lo stesso fecero gli altri.

"RITIRATA IMMEDIATA!"urlò Day e molti mezzi iniziarono a fuggire a velocità luce.

La sfera di energia di Atrea esplose e l'esplosione generò un'onda d'urto immensa che travolse molte astronavi,inclusa quella di Day e diede fuoco alla polvere.

Atrea fece tornare indietro il suo mezzo con il pensiero,chiudendo gli occhi.

Day errò per lo spazio tra i resti e chiuse gli occhi perdendo i sensi.

Un'astronave immensa come quella che si era affiancata ad Atrea era oltre il portale e Thanos era all'interno.

Egli era in una stanza di metallo,con un corridoio al centro e delle buche ai lati con dei cuscini e dei letti,pieno di donne sia acheroniane,sia dall'aspetto identico a quello umano sia di altre razze.

Le donne erano nude,adornate con bracciali e gioielli e facevano delle orge.

Il ravagers bruciato camminò nella stanza senza i vestiti.

"I Fato è stato crudele con te,amico Efil."disse re Thanos che era seduto su un trono e aveva delle venature di energia gialla che scorrevano sulle le braccia,visibili anche attraverso la tuta nera e che arrivavano fino agli occhi pieni di energia "I ravagers,anche loro,sono stati crudeli a rifiutarti.

Ma io sono buono.

Tutto ciò che hai desiderato,tutta la felicità che tu possa mai desiderare,tutti piaceri che il Fato,i tuoi falsi dei e i tuo compagni ti hanno negato,sarò io a concederteli.

Perché sono buono.

Una serie di donne gli arrivò intorno ed iniziarono a baciarlo e ad accarezzarlo.

Thanos spalancò le braccia e i palmi delle mani si illuminarono di energia gialla da cui uscivano dei filamenti.

Sopra di lui apparve un cerchio giallo da cui iniziarono ad apparire delle facce di energia gialla,che volavano e lasciavano dei filamenti dietro di se ed emettevano dei bisbigli.

"Le anime dei morti sono qui per assistere il tuo giuramento."disse re Thanos "Abbracciami!

Come tuo dio e tuo re!"

"Si!"disse Efil.

Thanos si avvicinò "Dimmi come annientare lo scudo dei ravagers e le tue gioie non avranno fine."

"Si!"disse Efil che si mise in ginocchio "Io voglio tutto!

Ricchezza!

Donne!

E un'altra cosa…

Voglio un'uniforme."

"Sia."disse re Thanos incrociando le braccia "Scoprirai la mia bontà.

A differenza del crudele Yondu che ha rifiutato i tuoi servigi,io esigo soltanto soltanto che ti inginocchi."

Efil si mise con il volto a terra.

Day rinvenne e si trovò su un letto in una stanza con quello riccio seduto accanto.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Chi muore non ha colpe ne responsabilità."

Poco dopo Day aveva uno schermo in mano e vide che oltre alla flotta anche l'accampamento era stato raso al suolo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Day osserva i cadaveri dei suoi uomini.

Sono stati sacrificati per il suo amor proprio o per alleviare il senso di colpa per l'errore compiuto tempo prima.

Quanti uomini si sarebbero salvati se lui non avesse umiliato quel dio?"

Day raggiunse una stanza con dentro il padre del giovane che era in fin di vita.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Neanche la sua anima può esserne certa."

"Amico mio."disse Day mettendogli una mano sulla spalla "Abbiamo sfidato gli eterni."

"Insieme."disse l'altro "Ascoltami,Day...dovrete combattere con il doppio del vigore."

"Combatteremo spalla a spalla."disse il figlio che gli portò un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Figlio mio,sarai tu a combattere per entrambi."disse il padre che prese il braccio di Day "Glie l'abbiamo fatta vedere..."

"Si."disse Day e l'altro gli parlò all'orecchio poi morì.

Day iniziò a piangere e si allontanò.

"Che cosa ti ha detto?"disse il figlio.

"Te lo dirò quando sarà il momento."disse lui "Ora silenzio.

Resta accanto allo spirito di tuo padre."

Yondu era nella sala mensa con i comandanti e la ciurma.

"YONDU!"urlò Kraglin correndo "SIAMO FINITI!

DELLE SPIE MI HANNO FATTO SAPERE CHE UN MEZZO LUNGO 40 CHILOMETRI STA PER FARE FUOCO CONTRO IL PORTALE!

SI TRATTA DI UN MEZZO CON UN RAGGIO TRAENTE IN GRADO DI STACCARE UNA CITTÀ DAL SUOLO!

LO SCUDO NON REGGERÀ MAI!

Dobbiamo ritirarci!

La battaglia è finita,Yondu!"

"La battaglia sarà finita solo quando IO DIRÒ CHE È FINITA!"urlò Yondu.

"Dobbiamo ritirarci!"disse Kraglin.

"E lo faremo."disse Yondu "Ma prima c'è una questione in sospeso!

RAVAGERS,PREPARATEVI ALLA GLORIA!"

"Gloria?"disse Kraglin "Non c'è più gloria in questa battaglia!

Solo la ritirata o la resa...o la morte!"

"BEH QUESTA È UNA SCELTA FACILE PER NOI!"urlò Yondu "I RAVAGERS NON SI RITIRANO MAI!

I RAVAGERS NON SI ARRENDONO MAI!

Di alle 2 navi principali di mettere il loro muso dalla parte opposta al portale,con i propulsori pronti,ma con tutti i cannoni laterali puntati all'indietro.

Se ce ne andremo,lo faremo sparandogli addosso e che gli dei mi fulminino... io umilierò quel figlio di puttana.

CIURMA!

CIURMA!

Ascoltate.

Non ci ritireremo subito.

Questa è la legge dei ravagers.

Noi non voltiamo le spalle al nemico fino all'ultimo momento,quindi restiamo,combattiamo e poi andiamo.

Una nuova era è cominciata.

UN'ERA DI LIBERTÀ!

E TUTTI SAPRANNO CHE UN PUGNO DI RAVAGERS HANNO CONTINUATO A COMBATTERE ANCHE QUANDO NON C'ERA PIÙ SPERANZA!"

La ciurma urlò e acconsentì.

"RAVAGERS,PREPARATE LA COLAZIONE E MANGIATE TANTO!"disse Yondu "PERCHÉ È POSSIBILE CHE STASERA CENEREMO NELL'OLTRETOMBA!"

I mezzi di Yondu fecero ciò che era stato loro ordinato.

La nave immensa lanciò un raggio verde dalla parte centrale e distrusse lo scudo.

I mezzi acheroniani iniziarono ad uscire in massa dal portale.

In quel momento arrivò la piattaforma volante su cui era seduto Re Thanos,con la gamba destra sulla sinistra.

Yondu era in una delle astronavi minori e in una di esse apparve l'ologramma di un essere.

Aveva la pelle grigio chiaro,era alto quasi 2 metri,con la testa calva,gli occhi del tutto rossi,gli zigomi sporgenti ,una placca rossa rettangolare al centro del mento.

La parte centrale della testa aveva una placca esagonale aderente al cranio la cui base era poco sopra la fronte.

Il collo era massiccio e con la muscolatura in vista.

Alla base del collo c'era una placca rossa che andava verso l'alto fino all'altezza del mento e girava dietro la testa e sui lati,ma davanti era aperta.

Tra il collo e le spalle c'era una placca sottile e curva con la parte iniziale rossa e il resto d'oro,poi c'era una placca curva rossa che copriva le spalle.

Le braccia avevano una muscolatura da culturista imponente ed erano scoperte tranne i polsi che avevano 2 placche marroni circolari.

Al centro del petto c'era una 'placca d'oro con sopra scolpito il viso di re Thanos,e i lati del petto erano d'oro.

Ai lati del volto d'oro c'erano 2 placche d'oro verticali che andavano verso la vita.

Dentro di esse c'era una serie di placche orizzontali al centro e con i bordi verso l'alto.

Il lati della pancia e i fianchi erano coperti da una tuta aderente giallo spento.

Le 2 linee d'oro terminavano in una placca a triangolo,senza punta,diretta vero terra e si univano nella punta piatta.

All'inizio di questa placca triangolare c'era un cerchio nero.

Ai lati della placca c'erano altre 2 placche con la base piatta,i bordi che andavano verso l'alto e poi si curvavano verso l'esterno.

L'interno di queste placche era rosso e i bordi d'oro.

La parte iniziale di queste placche aveva una placca identica più piccola sopra.

Le gambe enormi erano coperte dalla tuta aderente giallo spento con 2 linee rosse verticali,che diventavano orizzontali a metà coscia.

Gli stivali iniziavano dal ginocchio e avevano una ginocchiera rossa con la punta diretta verso l'alto,una placca rossa frontale che copriva anche le caviglie e aveva 2 linee che passavano in diagonale ai lati dei piedi e si univano alla punta rossa e anche metà del polpaccio era rossa,il resto era giallo spento.

Sulla schiena aveva 4 spade e sui fianchi altre 2 dentro dei manici giallo spento,con linee rosse.

"Yondu."disse l'essere "Io sono Keris,figlio di re Thanos.

Ti porgo i complimenti.

Le mie congratulazioni.

Hai di certo trasformato una calamità in vittoria,malgrado il vostro numero.

Malgrado la tua intollerabile arroganza,il dio re ha ammirato il valore e l'abilità guerriera dei tuoi seguaci.

Diventerai un potente alleato."

In quel momento apparve l'immagine di Efil accanto al dio.

"Arrenditi Yondu."disse Efil "Usa la ragione.

Pensa ai tuoi uomini!

Ti prego."

"Da ascolto al tuo compagno."disse Keris "Lui può testimoniare della generosità del divino.

Malgrado i tuoi innumerevoli oltraggi,malgrado le tue innumerevoli blasfemie...il signore delle armate è pronto a perdonare tutto e in oltre a ricompensare i tuoi servigi.

Tu combatti per la tua ciurma.

Puoi tenerla.

Tu combatti per avere bottini.

Sarai più ricco di chiunque altro.

Diventerai re di 2 pianeti e risponderai solo all'unico vero padrone dei mondi.

Yondu,la tua vittoria,diverrà completa se accetterai il sacro Thanos.

"D'accordo."disse Yondu.

Re Thanos si alzò con un'espressione soddisfatta.

"In ginocchio."disse Keris.

Yondu si alzò "Efil.

Dico a te.

Possa tu vivere in eterno."

Yondu si mise in ginocchio nel mezzo.

Re Thanos spalancò le braccia.

"ORAAA!"urlò Yondu.

Tutti i mezzi iniziarono a fuggire a velocità luce distraendo Thanos e sparando mentre lo facevano.

Yondu saltò sul sedile del pilota e sparò un missile dritto verso Thanos che fu centrato in pieno.

L'essere rimase nello sospeso nello spazio,mentre il mezzo di Yondu volava via a velocità luce.

"TRUCIDATELI!"urlò re Thanos,ma le astronavi erano sparite.

Poco dopo un generale venne fatto mettere in ginocchio da 2 soldati dentro una delle astronavi e re Thanos si avvicinò con un'enorme ascia d'oro a doppia lama,la mise lentamente sul collo dell'essere,poi la alzò in aria,cacciò un potentissimo urlo e tagliò in 2 l'essere.

Day era nel corridoi dell'astronave.

"Quante volte dovremo assistere ad una simile tragedia?"disse quello riccio.

"Tutte le volte che dobbiamo."disse lui.

"Stiamo trasformando i giovani in ricordi."disse quello riccio.

"Tu credi che mi piaccia..."disse Day che indicò una stanza "...vedere l'ultimo respiro di un amico?

Le donne diventate vedove per mia decisione?

I figli costretti a crescere senza padre?

Sono una mia scelta.

È questo il fardello del mio comando."

Le astronavi di re Thanos continuavano ad uscire dal portale,come una fila infinita.

Re Thanos era sospeso nello spazio con l'enorme ascia nella mano sinistra"È così facile ridurre in silenzio uomini forti e disciplinati.

Che la mia armata osservi come sono fuggiti i grandi ravagers!

Che vedano cosa succede a chi osa sfidare il dio re.

Se Yondu e i suoi uomini erano il meglio che gli xandariani potevano mandare non ci saranno salvatori in grado di ribellarsi e distruggerci.

Niente potrà fermare la marcia del mio impero."

Efil lo raggiunse con addosso una tuta spaziale "Maestà."

"Tu porta la notizia della loro sconfitta a Xandar."disse re Thanos "Rendi loro noto che Thanos sta per arrivare.

Rendigli noto che Xandar...quel prezioso splendido gioiello,sta per sparire dalla storia."

Kraglin volò verso un pianeta dove si erano accampati i restanti nova corps.

Il pianeta era una landa rocciosa e grigia,ma nella zona dell'accampamento c'era un capo di forza circolare.

Kraglin corse da Day dentro un edificio rettangolare.

"DAY!"urlò Kraglin "Porto nuove dal nostro fronte.

Siamo stati traditi e costretti alla ritirata.

Lo scudo attorno al portale è distrutto."

"Dannazione."disse Yondu "Kraglin,porta quel messaggio ad ogni pianeta che incontri sul tuo cammino.

Tutti devono sapere che il nemico comincerà ad invadere i sistemi più vicini."

"Ma l'esercito di Thanos ha attraversato la barriera."disse Kraglin "Sono una schiera infinita."

"Proprio per questo ci uniremo."disse Day.

Kraglin annuì e andò via.

Day si rivolse al riccio "Contatta le forze principali di Xandar,digli che devono abbandonare la sorveglianza dei confini con i kree e mandare la flotta al completo,inclusi i mezzi più grossi.

Ci servono tutte le basi rimaste a disposizione,con tutti i loro mezzi e uomini"

"E tu?"disse l'altro.

"Porterò la notizia a Xandar direttamente."disse Day.

Tornato nel centro di comando di Xandar trovò Rael e Saal davanti ad un ologramma di Efil che era vestito con una corazza da generale acheroniano.

"Dicono che un ravagers sfigurato e rifiutato sia responsabile della caduta dello scudo sul portale."disse Day "Dicono che abbia tradito i suoi compagni,levandosi i il vestito ravagers di dosso...e rimpiazzandolo con il metallo acheroniano.

Qual'è il tuo nome,traditore?"

"Efil."disse il ravagers.

"Adesso dovrei venirti a cercare per tagliarti la gola con le mie mani."disse Day irato.

"Avresti tutto il diritto di farlo."disse Day "C'è così poca bellezza in me.

C'è così poca bellezza in quello che ho fatto."

"Di ciò che devi."disse Day.

"Imploro te e tutta Xandar!"disse Efil "IO DIO RE RADERÀ QUESTO PIANETA AL SUOLO!"

Nella stanza i soldati iniziarono a parlar comandanti si guardarono.

"Silenzio."disse Day "La fuga di Yondu non è una sconfitta.

Ma una magnifica vittoria.

Questo esempio di grande valore e l'invasione imminente ci permetterà di radunare ogni pianeta,inclusi i nostri nemici,i kree, per un solo scopo!

CONTRO UN SOLO NEMICO!

E tu porta questo messaggio al tuo dio re...che noi finiremo lui e il suo esercito."

"Ma arriveranno morte e distruzione."disse Efil.

"Si."disse Day "Arriveranno entrambe."

Day si recò nell'astronave di Yondu e incontrò Kraglin.

"Day."disse Kraglin venendogli in contro nel corridoio.

"Vengo per parlare con il capitano."disse Day.

"Ti avverto,potresti non ricevere un caldo ben venuto."disse Kraglin e l'altro avanzò trovando Yondu davanti ai monitor.

"So che non siete abituati alle ritirate e alle sconfitte."disse Day "Non posso cambiare quello che è successo,ma ci avete aiutati molto."

"Non riempirmi le orecchie di queste cose e sii svelto con le parole."disse Yondu.

"Vengo a chiederti aiuto ancora."disse Day "Ti chiedo di fare pressione affinché gli altri ravagers intervengano."

"Non ho già dato a sufficienza per il tuo sogno di Xandar libera?"disse Yondu "Questo ti soddisferebbe?

Non ho già dato tanto alla tua ambizione?

Non ti darò di più."

"Capisco."disse Day "In fondo vi ho coinvolto io.

Ma puoi sempre contrattaccare."

Thanos era nello spazio mentre le sue navi distruggevano una base xandariana nello spazio e facevano a brandelli ne navi.

Le 4 navi allungate ed immense bombardavano un pianeta a distanza con raggi verdi immensi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Le parole dell'oracolo facevano da monito.

Tutto il cielo brucerà."

Poco dopo re Thanos aveva una grossa tenda costruita su una collinetta rocciosa vicino ad una città ultra tecnologica rasa al suolo.

Al centro della tenda c'era una scala nera che conduceva al suo trono.

La scala aveva 2 statue delle creature simili a rinoceronti alla base.

La tenda era nera e tenuta da una serie di pilastri di metallo.

Davanti c'erano 2 statue che lo rappresentavano.

Atrea era appoggiata ad una delle colonne.

Efil li raggiunse camminando.

L'aria era piena di colonne di fumo.

"Questi mortali sono stai folli ad opporsi a noi."disse re Thanos "Yondu e il suo orgoglio nulla hanno potuto contro la volontà di un dio.

Day è stato...un inutile codardo.

E ora...questa patetica flotta merita appena la nostra attenzione."

"Se quell'inutile codardo fosse stato al mio fianco avremmo portato la galassia intera ai tuoi piedi."disse Atrea.

"Mio re!"disse Efil arrivando e mettendosi in ginocchio alla base delle scale "Il tuo umile servo...ti porta notizie.

La flotta xandariana è senza difesa.

Si trovano nel settore 34.

Non serve altro che finirli."

Atrea si voltò verso Efil "Chi comanda le loro forze?"

"Day."disse Efil "Lo xandariano."

"Day è morto."disse Atrea.

"È vivo invece."disse Efil "L'ho visto con i miei occhi."

Re Thanos la guardò e lei si voltò.

"Preparate le truppe e il mio mezzo."disse Atrea e un generale si alzò da una poltrona"Attaccheremo all'unisono"

"Prudenza."disse re Thanos e lei si fermò "Inviamo soldati in avanscoperta per assicurarci che non sia una trappola."

"Come osi darmi consigli in materia di guerra?"disse Atrea che si voltò.

Thanos fu preso dall'ira e si alzò iniziando a scendere le scale "Sono io il dio re.

Sono io che ho trionfato su Yondu!

Sono io che ho fatto a pezzi questo mondo!"

Thanos arrivò alla base della scala "Sono io il tuo re."

"Sconfitto Yondu?"disse Atrea avvicinandosi "Li hai soltanto trasformati in eroi.

E radendo al suolo questo pianeta,che non era direttamente coinvolto nel conflitto,hai provocato una reazione a catena che ci darà non pochi fastidi."

Re Thanos le diede uno schiaffo con il doso della mano destra,da sinistra a destra,facendola volare via e mandandola contro i resti di una nave.

Lei si rialzò immediatamente e ritornò da lui "Attaccherò gli xandariani.

E lo farò con la mia intera flotta."

Lei gli diede le spalle ed iniziò a camminare.

"Atrea!"disse re Thanos "ORA BASTA!"

Atrea si voltò e lo indicò con l'indice destro "Non dimenticare chi ha aiutato che la corona rimanesse poggiata sul tuo capo..."

Lei gli fece un mezzo inchino "...mio re."

Atrea si voltò e camminò "E ora resta seduto sul tuo trono dorato e osserva la battaglia dal rifugio che ti ho creato."

Thanos era furente di rabbia.

In un'altra zona dello spazio c'era un gruppo di astronavi immense.

Avevano la forma di una spada messa in orizzontale.

La punta era fatta da 2 placche gialle,separate da una linea dove si vedeva una superficie grigia e del tutto irregolare.

Le placche gialle sulle punte coprivano anche i lati del metti,ma non la parte centrale da metà un poi.

Nel punto centrale un cui la 2 placche gialle finivano,c'erano 2 placche rosse allungate e al centro una superficie grigia del tutto irregolare,con delle circonferenze azzurre.

La parte posteriore aveva delle placche grige con delle circonferenze azzurre sui bordi e degli spuntoni gialli sui lati.

Sulla parte frontale,superiore gialla,c'era il simbolo di una stella rossa,con 6 punte,una dritta verso il basso,2 quasi orizzontali,2 superiori,piccole e una superiore al centro lunga.

Intorno a queste centinaia di mezzi immensi c'erano decine di migliaia di mezzi xandariani piccoli.

Dentro uno di questi c'era Day che osservava,tramite degli schermi il pianeta devastato.

"Osserviamo la distruzione di un mondo."disse Day "Da soli affronteremo il mostro che ha gettato l'ombra sul nostro pianeta.

Ho pregato affinché i ravagers arrivassero.

Forse pensano di averci aiutato già troppo."

"Ci hai delusi."disse un uomo dentro un altro mezzo "È colpa tua Day."

"Senza i ravagers saremo ancora più in inferiorità numerica."disse un altro soldato dentro un terzo mezzo.

"Avremmo dovuto negoziare con gli acheroniani quando era possibile."disse il quarto pilota.

"Avete tutti ragione."disse Day "Si.

Siamo in inferiorità numerica e si non siamo potenti quanto loro.

E si alcuni di noi sono appena ragazzi,trasformati in uomini dalla fucina della guerra.

Ho partecipato a un gioco pericoloso...E HO PERSO!

Se scegliete di voltare le spalle a me e al vostro pianeta io non vi fermerò.

Questa flotta è sotto il mio comando e nessuno vi farà del male.

Siete liberi di andarvene se volete.

Siete ancora uomini liberi."

Nessuno decise di andarsene.

"Molto bene."disse Day "Allora diamo fondo alle nostre risorse e allontaniamo queste navi acheroniane da tutti questi sistemi solari.

Oggi è un privilegio poter essere qui.

Questa storia verrà raccontata per sempre!

Che la nostra resistenza venga consegnata alla storia e che tutti vedano...CHE NOI XANDARIANI ABBIAMO SCELTO DI MORIRE IN PIEDI,PUR DI NON VIVERE IN GINOCCHIO!"

Le navi si misero in viaggio e presto incontrarono quelle nemiche.

La navetta di Day si avvicinò a quella del ragazzo "C'è una frase che devi ricordare oggi."

"Non farti uccidere?"disse il giovane.

"No."disse Day "No,l'ultima che ha detto tuo padre.

Digli che si è guadagnato il suo ruolo nell'esercito."

Le astronavi continuarono a muoversi verso quelle nemiche.

L'astronave di Day era accanto a quella del riccio.

"Bene fratello."disse Day "Non ho più tattiche o stratagemmi.

È l'ultima battaglia che condivideremo."

"Combattiamo fianco a fianco fin da quando abbiamo iniziato."disse il riccio "Niente potrebbe darmi più gioia che morire con te."

"Le preparazioni che ho richiesto?"disse Day.

"Pronte."disse l'altro "Le navi più grandi dovranno bombardare senza tregua,mentre noi li attacchiamo.

Tutte le basi xandariane svuotate vanno teletrasportate e scagliate sulle navi più grandi e ogni volta che un nostro mezzo maggiore viene distrutto,teletrasportato anch'esso dagli altri e scagliato.

Sei sicuro di voler rischiare tutto?"

"Si."disse Day "Te l'ho detto non ho più piani di riserva.

L'unica cosa che possiamo fare oggi è...ucciderli tutti fino all'ultimo.

Dobbiamo liberarci di Atrea."

"Ma è impossibile per noi ucciderla."disse l'altro.

"Non dobbiamo ucciderla."disse Day "Lei ha sempre voluto abbandonare re Thanos e andarsene in un luogo dove lui non l'avrebbe mai trovata.

Devo entrarci in contatto.

Senza di lei non avranno il loro migliore stratega."

"Non ci sarà tempo per una ritirata."disse il riccio.

"Lo so."disse Day.

Atrea era sul suo mezzo volante simile ad un carro e allungò la mano destra creando uno scudo sferico azzurro con la sua stessa energia.

Re Thanos era molto distante ed era su un asteroide ad osservare lo scontro.

"Oggi distruggeremo le ultime astronavi xandariane."disse Atrea "Non abbiate pietà.

Non concedete clemenza.

Oggi noi danzeremo sulle schiene degli xandariani morti.

Oggi porteremo la sottomissione.

Oggi voglio sentire la gola di Day nella mia mano."

"PREPARATEVI!"urlò Day e delle piccole placche sul corpo delle astronavi immense xandariane si aprirono facendo uscire una una quantità immensa di cannoni,mitragliatrici,missili e laser.

La parte frontale dei mezzi si aprì e le placche interne si mossero formando un immenso buco con dentro energia arancione.

Atrea smise di sorridere.

"ORA!"urlò Day e tutte le navi fecero fuoco inondando lo spazio con proiettili ed esplosioni.

I colpi si concentrarono sulle navi acheroniane grandi,meno quelle immense che non erano presenti che iniziarono ad essere distrutte a decine,mentre cercavano di fare fuoco.

"ATTACCARE!"urlò Day e tutte le astronavi piccole andarono all'attacco "DATE TUTTO CIÒ CHE AVETE!

Ragazzo,ricorda che tuo padre ti osserva."

"Si!"disse il ragazzo che distrusse uno dei mezzi più piccoli con un colpo,poi ne trapassò un altro con lo scudo di energia,poi evitò i colpi di un terzo e lo distrusse,attivò lo scudo parando 2 colpi e distrusse il mezzo,attivò ancora lo scudo parando un altro colpo e una navetta dietro di lui distrusse quella avversaria e ne distrusse un'altra.

"NON SONO VENUTA QUI PER OSSERVARE!"disse Atrea che mandò il mezzo in avanti con il pensiero seguita da una serie di astronavi più piccole.

Una delle astronavi più piccole distrusse una di quelle di xandar.

Atrea lanciò un raggio dalla mano destra,distruggendone una,poi allungò entrambe le mani e il raggio azzurro attraversò lo scudo distruggendo un altro mezzo.

Un'astronave xandariana sparò sullo scudo azzurro,ma non ebbe effetto,lei lanciò il raggio dalla mano sinistra e trafisse il mezzo,poi lanciò un altro raggio dalla mano destra distruggendo un'altra astronave.

Le astronavi acheroniane iniziarono a distruggere diversi mezzi di xandar.

Atrea lanciò ben 5 raggi dalle mani centrando i mezzi.

"ORA!"urlò Day "E CHE MANDINO LE NOSTRE ANIME NELL'OLTRETOMBA!"

Le basi spaziali vuote furono teletrasportate in massa sulle astronavi più grosse distruggendole.

Day avanzò rapidamente con il suo mezzo,distrusse un'astronave,attivò lo scudo parando i colpi di un altro,ne distrusse una terza,mentre una delle basi si schiantava su un mezzo enorme,lanciando pezzi ovunque.

Il mezzo di Day iniziò ad evitare i pezzi e passò dentro lo squarcio enorme del mezzo sparando ovunque,uscì,trapassò un'astronave mediante lo scudo energetico attivato intorno al mezzo,sparò ad un altro,poi ad un secondo,evitò un terzo mezzo che gli veniva addosso,girò l'astronave sparò,poi ne distrusse un'altra.

Fermò il mezzo vedendo Atrea che lanciava raggi,poi iniziò ad avvicinarsi,distruggendo quante più astronavi trovava.

Mentre si avvicinava premette una placca sulla cintura e intorno a lui si formò uno scudo energetico.

Andando verso Atrea aprì il fuoco sul suo carretto,ma lei lanciò il raggio dalle mani e distrusse il fianco del suo mezzo,poi volò fuori dallo scudo,strappò a mano nude la facciata dell'astronave e lo afferro alla gola.

"Finalmente."disse Atrea "Mi hai causato troppi problemi."

"Mi hai offerto la libertà senza responsabilità ne conseguenze!"disse lui.

"Hai deciso di accettare la mia offerta?"disse Atrea.

"La mia risposta è ancora no."disse Day.

"Arrenditi a me."disse Atrea "O avrai la morte."

"Tu chi combatteresti se non ci fossi io?"disse Day "Nessuno ti ha tenuto testa.

Preferirò sempre morire da uomo libero che da schiavo.

Anche se la catena fosse legata a te."

"Non ti restano più forze."disse Atrea.

"Le mie sono tutte qui."disse Day "Ma non quelle dei pleiadiani."

Atrea spalancò gli occhi.

In lontananza stavano comparendo decine di migliaia di dischi volanti.

Dentro uno dei mezzi c'era Astar Sheran.

Era un uomo particolarmente bello,con la riga sulla parte sinistra con la riga al centro.

Indossava una divisa militare blu.

Il colletto aveva i bordi gialli,c'era una spilla rossa circolare,con i bordi dorati e una stella dorata al centro sulla parte destra del colletto,le spalle della divisa erano gialle con linee irregolari,c'era una spilla a rombo d'oro,con una sfera rossa al centro,poi c'era una fascia d'oro sulla parte sinistra del petto che passava dalla spalla sinistra al fianco destro ed aveva una linea rossa,poi c'era una cintura d'oro sulla vita,le maniche erano d'oro e le mani coperte da guanti bianchi.

Si mise una fascia d'oro sulla fronte,con una pietra rossa circolare al centro.

In mezzo a loro c'erano le navi di Yondu.

"All'inizio è come un sospiro."disse Ashtar Sheran "All'inizio è come un sospiro che stride sulle urla di morte.

E carezza i capelli.

Quella brezza...quella promessa ora si è fatta vento.

Un vento che soffia nel cosmo portando un messaggio da migliaia di bocche che parla di nostra signora Libertà.

E di come sia stata saggia ad ordinare a Yondu di riporre tutto ai piedi di lei.

Un vento,fratelli miei,di sacrificio.

Un vento di libertà.

Un vento di giustizia."

"Un vento di vendetta."disse Yondu.

Atrea guardò a destra e vide che era pieno di dischi volanti,guardò a sinistra e vide lo stesso.

In quel momento arrivarono i kree.

Erano larghe centinaia di metri,ma molto poco lunghe.

Avevano 2 enormi protuberanze che andavano verso l'esterno dritte.

Al centro c'erano 6 luci,in 2 file,2 blu e una al centro rossa per ciascuna fila.

Poi c'erano 2 buchi quadrati e poi iniziavano le 2 braccia.

Accanto alle 2 luci,sulla parte superiore ce n'erano 2 per lato una accanto all'altra.

Le protuberanze del mezzo avevano la parte sopra piatta,la parte centrale curva verso l'interno e la parte sotto che si curvava verso l'alto,in più la punta aveva la parte superiore più lunga di quella inferiore.

La parte superiore del mezzo era rettangolare e aveva un cerchio di luce azzurra al centro.

"Sei circondata ormai!"disse Day "Tutti si sono uniti contro di te.

I ravagers.

I pleiadiani.

I kree e i loro guerrieri più forti,gli accusatori."

Thanos era sull'asteroide con i pugni chiusi e il volto irato,poi si voltò e volò verso la sua piattaforma volante con il trono.

"Hai ancora tempo di fuggire."disse Day "Non hai mai voluto stare con re Thanos.

Hai sempre cercato di distaccartene.

Ora puoi approfittarne."

Lei lo lasciò andare e salì sul suo mezzo che venne teleportato via.

Le astronavi appena arrivate fecero strage di quelle nemiche.

Tempo dopo tutte le astronavi erano riunite in un'altra zona dello spazio con davanti l'esercito sconfinato di re Thanos.

Ashtar Sheran era dentro la sua astronave.

"A lungo o pensato a ciò che è avvenuto."disse Ashtar "Tutti sanno che un pugno di fuorilegge spaziali ha dato tutto se stesso per cacciare questo nemico.

E per me è un piacere averli tra le nostre forze,contro questa porzione dell'esercito nemico.

E qui,in questa desolata regione dello spazio,LE ORDE DI THANOS AFFRONTANO LA LORO DISFATTA!

Li davanti i barbari si raccolgono.

È nero il terrore che afferra saldo i loro cuori.

Con dita di ghiaccio.

Conoscono molto bene gli impietosi orrori che hanno sofferto a causa delle forze degli xandariani e del pugno di ravagers.

E ORA FISSANO IL LORO SGUARDO QUI,SU QUESTA ZONA DEL COSMO,DOVE CI SONO 100000 ASTRONAVI SIRIANE,ALLA TESTA DI 8000000 ALTRI MEZZI!

Le forze del nemico ci superano di sole 3 volte.

Buon segno per tutti noi.

Quest'oggi noi riscattiamo il cosmo al misticismo e dalla tirannia e lo accompagniamo in un futuro più radioso di quanto si possa immaginare!

RISPEDIAMOLI NEI CONFINI DEL LORO IMPERO E FACCIAMO SI CHE CI RESTINO!

ALLA VITTORIAAAAA!"

Tutti i mezzi volarono in avanti.


	19. PITCH BLACK

PITCH BLACK

1955

Spazio profondo.

Un'astronave vagava tra le stelle.

Aveva la parte davanti con il muso piatto,con la parte centrale incavata all'interno e le parti laterali con dei cannoni,la parte dove c'erano le vetrate per i piloti era sormontata da un cupola,piena di linee,curve e pieghe,poi c'era una placca piatta che andava a destra e a sinistra.

Il mezzo diventava rettangolare e allungato,diviso in parti uguali e alla fine c'erano 4 placche rettangolari con dei propulsori sul retro in una zona rettangolare che era più larga della parte centrale.

Il mezzo si stava dirigendo verso una zona dove c'erano 2 soli,uno rosso,grande e uno giallo piccolo.

Davanti a loro c'era la scia grigia,con macchie blu,di una cometa che stava curvando verso i 2 soli.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DRAX

"Dicono che nel criosonno la maggior parte del cervello cessi l'attività."

All'interno di una cella rettangolare,verticale e stretta c'era Drax che era in piedi,ammanettato sia alle caviglie sia ai polsi sia al collo.

C'era una placca di metallo intorno al collo collegata alle pareti da 2 tubi di metallo.

Drax era stato anche bendato e imbavagliato.

La luce dentro la cella criogenica era rossa.

Drax era calvo,muscolo,con la pelle verde scuro,aveva delle linee rosse irregolari sia sopra che sotto gli occhi che occupavano sia la parte centrale del viso sia la parte laterale della testa,c'erano altre linee che passavano su spalle,braccia,pancia e pettorali e sembravano dei tatuaggi.

Indossava dei pantaloni di gomma blu,con delle placche nere sulla parte esterna delle gambe,legate con una cinghia e stivali neri.

Aveva anche una cintura nera.

Gli occhi avevano l'iride azzurro,con i bordi rossi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DRAX

"Ma non la parte primitiva.

La parte animale.

Per questo io sono ancora sveglio."

Intorno a lui c'erano altre celle criogeniche con dentro degli esseri umanoidi con la pelle rossastra.

Le celle avevano sportelli di metallo e vetrate.

Fuori vi era una lampeggiante luce azzurra.

Le celle avevano dei tubi collegati ad esse e c'era del vapore.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DRAX

"Mi trasportano con dei civili.

Saranno una quarantina,forse di più.

Ho sentito le preghiere di un sacerdote.

Un uomo di religione.

Forse diretto verso Helion Prime.

Ma qual'è a rotta?

Qual'è la rotta?

Ho sentito l'odore di una donna,sudore,stivali,cinta degli attrezzi.

Liberi coloni.

E quelli prendono solo le strade più tranquille."

In una delle celle c'era un essere umanoide con i capelli ricci.

"E poi ecco il mio vero problema."disse Drax "Il cacciatore Ons.

Il diavolo dagli occhi azzurri che ha in programma di riportarmi in galera.

Potenziato da uno scheletro cibernetico di metallo in nanotecnologia.

Solo che stavolta ha scelto una rotta fantasma.

C'è molto tempo prima di arrivare a destinazione.

Abbastanza tempo perché qualcosa vada storto."

Dei frammenti incandescenti trapassarono una parete della sala comandi e fecero altri buchi nello scafo.

La donna dalla pelle rossa fu svegliata da un allarme e aprendo gli occhi vide che l'ologramma sul vetro mostrava uno scanner della nave e la cabina di pilotaggio era in rosso.

I frammenti di energia trapassarono una parete e trafissero alcune celle uccidendo le persone all'interno.

La donna tirò una leva e lo sportello della cabina si aprì in 2 parti davanti a lei.

La donna indossava una maglietta blu di gomma e pantaloni dello stesso colore.

Uscendo cadde a terra,sulla grata metallica del pavimento.

Un altra cella si aprì e un umanoide le cadde addosso.

Aveva gli stessi abiti.

"Perché ti sono caduto addosso?"disse il maschio.

"È morto."disse la donna "Il comandante è morto.

Lo stavo guardando."

L'uomo controllò un braccialetto sul suo avambraccio sinistro,con sopra uno schermo,mentre si metteva in ginocchio "Secondo il cronometro siamo via da 22 settimane,quindi la gravità non sarebbe dovuta tonare per altre 19!

PERCHÉ SONO CADUTO ALLORA?"

"Hai sentito che ti ho detto?"disse la donna alzandosi "Il comandante è morto."

I due guardarono la cella con dentro il corpo.

I 2 si misero seduti su delle poltrone che avevano davanti scrivanie di metallo piene di pulsanti.

"1550000."disse la donna cliccando su dei pulsanti rossi "Perdiamo 20 mb al minuto."

Si attivarono degli allarmi.

"Oh no!"disse a donna "C'è una fuoriuscita d'aria!

Ci ha colpito qualcosa!"

"Ti prego dimmi che siamo ancora sulla rotta stabilita."disse l'uomo che cliccò su dei pulsanti"Vediamo il sistema stellare.

Avanti!

La luminosa grande."

L'uomo rosso guardò un video che mostrava un pianeta desertico.

"Che c'è?"disse la donna guardando il video.

I 2 si guardarono.

L'astronave entrò nell'atmosfera del pianeta ed iniziò a bruciare.

"Trasmissione d'emergenza dalla nave mercantile Anter Grasser diretta verso il sistema di Tangea con 40 passeggeri commerciali a bordo."disse l'uomo,mentre la donna salì una scaletta arrivando al piano superiore,raggiungendo un altra postazione comandi,piena di sedili,video e pulsanti "Siamo stati deviati dalla rotta stabilita e stiamo entrando nell'atmosfera di un corpo planetario..."

La donna si mise seduta,allacciò la cintura e poi premette un pulsante.

Due placche circolari si aprirono e le vetrate mostrarono solo le fiamme che avvolgevano il mezzo.

I cannoni sul davanti si fusero e si spezzarono e anche l'antenna si ruppe.

"Ay, che succede alle comunicazioni?"disse l'uomo.

Lei premette dei pulsanti e delle placche quadrate si staccarono dal mezzo,facendo uscire delle placche rettangolari lunghe che riuscirono a rallentare la caduta,ma poi il mezzo iniziò a roteare.

"Velocità di discesa oltre i limiti conosciuti."disse la voce meccanica "Velocità di discesa oltre i limiti conosciuti."

"Sei addestrata per le emergenze,Ay,no?"disse l'uomo,mentre lei pigiava dei pulsanti che erano laterali al suo sedile e sui video apparve l'immagine del pianeta dall'esterno.

La donna abbassò delle leve e sul dorso del mezzo si alzarono delle placche rettangolari.

"Attivare aereo freni inferiori."disse la voce meccanica e Ay abbassò delle leve,ma l'ultima rimase bloccata,poi girò delle manopole e abbassò una leva da una parte alta.

La parte posteriore del mezzo fu sganciata.

"Ma che…?!"disse l'uomo "Che stai sganciando,Ay?"

"Siamo troppo pesanti in coda!"disse lei "Devo riportare il muso in assetto di volo!"

Una seconda parte fu staccata.

"Procedura di crisi per questa situazione numero 2,considerata potenza di volo."disse l'altro,mentre delle porte blindate si chiudevano dietro di lui."Superficie agibile.

Tracce di cenere,gesso ed evaporite in ampi depositi."

Ay girò altre leve.

L'uomo guardò le porte blindate dietro di se.

"Ay,che accidenti combini?"disse l'uomo al trasmettitore sull'orecchio sinistro.

"C'è ancora troppo carico." disse lei.

I passeggeri nelle celle criogeniche si stavano svegliando a causa dei tremori della struttura.

"Senti le ho provate tutte,ma non ho ancora una traiettoria di volo."disse Ay con la mano su una leva.

"Provale tutte un'altra volta,ma non pensare di buttare fuori..."disse l'uomo.

"Se hai una soluzione migliore ti cedo molto volentieri il mio posto,Ens!"disse lei.

"Senti,la compagnia ci ritiene responsabili dell'incolumità di ognuna di quelle persone,Ay!"disse lui.

"Dobbiamo morire anche noi per un nobile gesto?"disse Ay.

L'uomo si slacciò la cintura "Non toccare quella leva,Ay!"

Lei abbassò la mano.

L'uomo tentò di aprire le porte meccaniche.

Ay,vedendo che il mezzo non riusciva a rimettersi in quota,mise la mano sulla leva "Non ci lascio la pelle per loro..."

Lei tirò la leva,ma essa era bloccata "ENS!"

"70 secondi,Ay."disse l'uomo "Ancora 70 secondi per rimettere questa bestia in asse."

Ay si mise a dare calci alla leva che non si era mossa per gli aereo freni e alla fine riuscì a muoverla.

Delle placche inferiori si abbassarono e fecero attrito con l'aria.

L'astronave scese sotto le nubi e una placca volò verso il vetro della sala comandi danneggiandolo.

La donna si riparò dalle schegge.

"Si può sapere lassù che succede?!"disse Ens.

Il rosso con i capelli ricci si slacciò la cintura ed uscì dalla cella cadendo a terra,poi si rialzò e vide Drax che sorrideva.

L'astronave stava per raggiungere il suolo desertico del pianeta.

Gli allarmi suonarono e il mezzo impatto sul suolo iniziando a strusciare a velocità immensa.

Intere parti della cabina del pilota vennero giù,una parete vicino ad Ens fu strappata via e lui si afferrò ad una spranga,mentre vedeva il paesaggio scorrere a velocità immensa.

Intere celle furono scagliate fuori dal mezzo che perdeva pezzi in continuazione.

La polvere e la sabbia avevano invaso la cabina di pilotaggio.

Quando Ay rinvenne il mezzo era fermo.

Gli altri passeggeri erano svegli e vagavano tra i resti del mezzo,illuminato da luce gialla.

Uno di essi aveva abiti arabeschi e aveva 3 figli.

L'uomo dai capelli ricci diede un colpo ad una trave di metallo e la scagliò via dal suo corpo,poi vide il contenitore di Drax vuoto,tentò di prendere la pistola,ma poi si accorse di non averla.

Si avviò verso una botola e saltò al piano di sotto,accendendo una torcia.

Il mezzo era pieno di fili penzolanti,colonne di metallo piegate e rotte e pannelli fuori posto.

Dal soffitto piombarono le gambe di Drax che strinsero il tubo di metallo che legava una caviglia all'altra intorno al collo dell'uomo.

L'uomo prese un cilindro dal fodero sulla gamba sinistra,la allungò con un gesto,facendolo diventare un manganello flessibile e colpì l'altro alle gambe e alle braccia ripetutamente,ma senza successo.

L'uomo si chinò verso il basso,andando in avanti,le tubature cedettero e Drax finì a terra.

Era ancora ammanettato.

L'uomo si alzò e stava per colpirlo di nuovo,ma poi si fermò.

"Qualcuno si farà male uni di questi giorni."disse Ons "E non sarò io,credimi."

Ay vagò tra le macerie,spostò diversi tubi,mentre una donna e un uomo usarono una fiamma ossidrica su una cassa.

Ay spostò un detrito,mentre altri,aprirono una cassa con dentro un ragazzo semi calvo,con una fascia di pelle nera in testa.

"Allora,è successo qualcosa?"disse il bambino.

Ay spostò l'ultimo detrito e trovò Ens con il petto trafitto da una spranga "ENS!"

La donna lo trovò con gli occhi chiusi e si avvicinò al suo volto "Quanto mi dispiace."

Lui aprì gli occhi "NO!

NON LO FARE!"

Tutti gli altri raggiunsero la sala comandi.

Ay mise la mano sulla spranga.

"Non toccarlo!"disse Ens "NON TOCCARE QUELLA LEVA!"

"La lasci stare."disse uno di loro.

"La estragga."disse un uomo.

"No,è troppo vicina al cuore."disse l'altra donna.

"C'è della nestafina nell'armadietto di pilotaggio."disse Ay.

Uno di loro si voltò "Non c'è neanche più la cabina."

"Lasciateci soli."disse Ay "Andate via tutti."

Ons restò.

"Ho detto tutti."disse Ay.

Il bambino passò tra le macerie di metallo con Ons dietro,che si fermò a guardare Drax legato ad una colonna di metallo,con le braccia dietro la schiena.

Fuori,nel deserto,il sacerdote prendeva della sabbia e se la metteva sulle mani insiem figli,poi essi si alzarono e guardarono il cielo,iniziando a cantare una canzona rituale.

La seconda donna e un uomo uscirono e si guardarono intorno,poi l'uomo si mise degli occhiali.

A chilometri di distanza dal relitto c'era un'altra colonna di fumo e ad altri chilometri un'altra colonna.

In cielo c'erano 2 soli gialli,vicini.

"Così imparo a prendere voli economici."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Ons aveva in mano una bussola che però non riusciva a funzionare correttamente.

"Interessante."disse Ons guardandosi intorno.

Nella zona desertica,vide degli spuntoni di pietra,irregolari,storti e orrendi.

Ay aveva tra le braccia la testa di Ens che ormai non urlava più.

Ay salì sul mezzo e trovò quello con gli occhiali.

"C'è nessun altro che ha difficoltà a respirare?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Si, come se avessi un polmone solo."disse la donna salendo una scaletta per raggiungere il tetto del mezzo "Voi?"

"Io mi sento come se avessi corso fino ad adesso."disse la bambina.

"Pensavamo di organizzare una squadra per cercare gli altri,ma...guardi lei stessa."disse a donna che indicò la scia lasciata dall'astronave che si estendeva per chilometri e chilometri.

Ons e tutti gli altri erano sul tetto.

"Cos'è successo,si può sapere?"disse un uomo.

"Forse una tempesta di meteore o forse abbiamo impattato una cometa."disse la Ay "Non lo so."

"Beh,comunque sia si è guadagnata la mia gratitudine."disse la seconda donna "Non si poteva prevedere un atterraggio così.

Se l'è cavata bene.

Se siamo ancora vivi lo dobbiamo solo a lei."

"Penso abbia ragione."disse quello con gli occhiali "Un ringraziamento e d'obbligo."

"Grazie."disse il bambino.

"Si,infatti."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"È stata brava."disse la donna.

Ay andò a vedere Drax,stando a distanza.

"È evaso da un carcere di massima sicurezza."disse Ons arrivando.

"Quindi dobbiamo continuare a tenerlo legato?"disse Ay incrociando le braccia.

"Io ti consiglio di si."disse Ons "Ha una forza spropositata.

Lo chiamano il distruttore."

"È davvero tanto pericoloso?"disse Ay.

"Solo al limite del concepibile."disse Ons.

Quello con gli occhiali era dentro un altro pezzo del relitto ed apriva una cassa "Tutti i contenitori rovesciati,guarda che disastro!"

L'uomo aprì la cassa mostrando le bottiglie di alcolici all'interno "Grazie a Dio,non è tutto distrutto."

"Alcolici?"disse Ay prendendo una bottiglia,con Ons vicino "Ha solo questo da bere?"

"Dovrete farmi una ricevuta,questi sono i miei effetti personali."disse l'uomo che andò via.

Ay illuminò il sacerdote all'entrata del relitto,completamente sotto sopra all'interno.

"A voi serviranno a poco,vero?"disse la donna.

"Temo di si."disse il sacerdote "L'alcol è proibito,soprattutto durante il periodo più afoso."

"Che non c'è acqua se n'è reso conto o no?"disse Ons.

"In tutti i deserti c'è acqua,aspetta solo di essere trovata."disse il sacerdote.

"Se lo dice lei."disse Ons.

Quello con gli occhiali chiuse la cassa "Ce n'è di più per me,allora."

Drax,pur essendo bendato,guardò sopra la sua testa e vide che la colonna di metallo che aveva una parte spezzata,tramite un piccolo foro che gli era stato fatto sulla benda,così si alzò,mise le sue braccia all'indietro,di slogò le spalle,fece ruotare gli arti,attraverso la colonna e si liberò,poi afferrò la fiamma ossidrica.

Ons corse nel deserto trovando le catene e raccogliendole "Figlio di puttana."

Ons guardò le colline desertiche da un lato e il terreno piatto dall'altro,ma non lo vide,così gettò a terra le catene.

Ons aprì una valigia e prese un fucile super tecnologico,lo caricò e lo mise nel fodero sulla schiena del giubbotto nero che aveva indossato.

Quello con gli occhiali portò delle falci e delle lance.

"E quelle che sarebbero?"disse la donna.

"Lance molto rare."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"E questa?"disse un uomo prendendo una cerbottana.

"Quella è una cerbottana da caccia,generalmente usata dalle razze primitivi su pianeti sperduti."disse quello con gli occhiali "Ed è ancora più rara.

La tribù in questione si è estinta."

"Forse perché con questa non riuscivano a cacciare niente."disse l'uomo.

"Io non capisco dov'è il problema."disse quello con gli occhiali "Insomma è scappato,no,

Quindi perché dovrebbe tornare?"

"Forse per prendere quello che avete."disse Ons "Forse per logorarvi i nervi.

O forse solo per il gusto di...sgozzarvi mentre dormite."

"Che tipetto simpatico."disse l'altra donna.

"Elim,se vogliamo cercare l'acqua ci conviene andare."disse Ay che era appena giunta "Rischia di essere troppo freddo di notte."

Quello con gli occhiali arrivò,appoggiandosi sulla falce "Scusatemi...venite a vedere una cosa"

Poco dopo il gruppo andò ad osservare un sole azzurro da una parte e altri 2 soli rossi vicini dall'altra.

"Tre soli?"disse il ragazzo.

"Ma che accidenti è?"disse la seconda donna.

"E si preoccupava della notte."disse l'uomo.

"Ora come capisco quandò è l'ora della colazione?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

Il sacerdote arrivò mettendo un braccio intorno al collo di uno dei figli.

"Per noi questo è un segno divino."disse il sacerdote indicando il sole blu "Un presagio che indica qual'è la direzione.

Un sole azzurro,come l'acqua."

"E poi mi domandano perché sono ateo."disse l'uomo.

Ons scese dal mezzo e li raggiunse "Presagi a parte,quella è la direzione di Drax."

"Non avevi trovato le sue catene di la?"disse Ay "Verso il tramonto diciamo?"

"Infatti."disse Ons "Quindi è andato dalla parte opposta."

Ons andò dall'uomo prendendo una pistola "Ins,ecco così è carica.

Spara un colpo in aria se lo avvistate,ok?"

"Ci dividiamo in 2 gruppi,quindi."disse Ins.

"Già."disse Ons.

Quello con gli occhiali lo raggiunse "Che succede se è il signor Drax ad avvistare prima noi?"

"Che non sentirò lo sparo."disse Ons sorridendo.

Il gruppo arrivò nella zona desertica illuminata da sole azzurro e il sacerdote cantò ancora.

Drax li osservò nascosto.

"SILENZIO!"urlò Ons e tutti si zittirono e si fermarono,poi Ons vide un sassolino che cadeva da un dosso e prese il fucile salendoci.

Il sacerdote andò vicino ad Ay,mentre i figli scagliavano delle pietre.

"7 pietre per scacciare gli spiriti che entrano nei corpi."disse il sacerdote.

Ons era sul dotto e Drax si alzò dalla sua postazione.

Ons sentì un rumore,si voltò di scatto e puntò il fucile spaventando a morte Ay.

"Scusa."disse lui usando il binocolo.

"Riesci a vedere niente?"disse lei.

"Non Drax." disse lui.

Il binocolo mostrò un altro dosso e oltre c'erano degli alberi,dal tronco secco,scheletrico,con moli rami e la parte superiore piatta.

"Alberi."disse Ons "E dove ci sono alberi,c'è acqua."

Quello con gli occhiali era sul tetto del mezzo,seduto,con un tavolinetto e un ombrellone.

Il sole azzurro ora illuminava anche quella zona.

Ins era a terra e lo guardava "Sta comodo li sopra?"

"Si,è incredibile come si possa fare a meno di tutto."disse l'uomo.

"Lei pensi a tenere gli occhi aperti."disse Ins "Con quella carogna in giro non mi sento a mio agio."

Ins prese delle corde collegate ad una slitta.

"Si e mentre lei scava le fosse io tengo il forte."disse quello con gli occhiali che si spaventò,trovandosi un'asta di metallo sul collo da dietro.

"Lui ti avrebbe attaccato così,tagliandosi la gola in 2 e tu neanche lo avresti sentito arrivare,perché è uno tosto,Drax."disse il ragazzo.

"Sei tu che scappi dai tuoi genitori o sono loro che scappano da te?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

I 3 figli del sacerdote corsero,mentre Ay guardava gli alberi.

Una volta superato il dosso scoprirono che gli alberi erano protuberanze sulla schiena di una gigantesca carcassa scheletrica,così grande che le costole sembravano colonne.

Oltre quella carcassa ce n'erano moltissime in una zona che si estendeva per chilometri di deserto piatto,con qualche collina vicina.

"Potrebbe essere una specie di cimitero."disse il sacerdote "Come quelli di certi animali che vanno a morire in determinati posti."

Uno dei 3 figli parlò in una lingua sconosciuta.

"Chiede che cosa ha ucciso degli animali così grandi."disse il sacerdote.

"Siamo su un pianeta morto."disse Ay e il gruppo camminò tra gli scheletri immensi.

Ons passò con il fucile dentro uno di essi,poi uscì e non si accorse che Drax era comodamente sdraiato nel cranio.

Ay si avvicinò a delle costole più piccole e molto vicine tra loro e ci si appoggiò.

Drax era dietro tali costole e prese,dallo stivale, un pezzo d'osso che sembrava un pugnale.

Ons si avvicinò e le porse una bottiglia "Bevi?"

Lei prese la bottiglia "Non dovrei accettare.

Disidrata anche di più."

"Si,forse hai ragione."disse lui accucciandosi,mentre lei si sedeva.

"Potevi restare alla nave,forse avresti dovuto."disse Ons "Se non troviamo l'acqua sai cosa succede."

"Volevo venire via."disse lei.

"Mai visto un comandante abbandonare così la nave."disse Ons.

"Andiamo,è meglio muoversi."disse Ay alzandosi.

"Cosa voleva dire Ens quando ha detto di non toccare la leva?"disse Ons.

Lei restò in silenzio,mentre Drax si avvicinava alle costole.

"Questo rimane tra me e te comandante,promesso."disse Ons.

Ay si appoggiò alle costole "Non sono il tuo comandante."

Drax mise il coltello osseo tra le costole.

"Durante l'atterraggio,quando le cose si sono messe male,Ens ha dato il suo meglio."disse lei "È stato lui ad impedire al secondo pilota...di liberarsi della cabina principale."

Drax abbassò il coltello.

"Dei passeggeri."disse Ay.

"E il secondo pilota sarebbe?"disse Ons.

Ay lo guardò,mentre Drax recise un ciuffo di capelli dalla sua testa senza che lei se ne accorgesse.

"Comincio a sentirmi un po' più contento di essere qui."disse Ons mettendole un berretto in testa"Andiamo."

Drax annusò i capelli,poi soffiò.

Ins scavò una buca vicino alle punte,che avevano un buco in cima,continuò a picconare e ad ogni colpo si udì una specie di verso,sempre più forte,tanto che lui si fermò,si guardò intorno e prese la pistola.

Il gruppo camminò in una gola con le stesse punte intorno.

Ad un certo punto trovarono lo scheletro di una delle creature ai lati della gola e ci passarono sotto.

Uno dei 3 figli si mise in ginocchio al lato e chiamò gli altri,trovando un robot.

Il sacerdote lo prese e lo spolverò,poi Ay lo prese.

Il gruppo arrivò in un accampamento dove c'erano diverse baracche e un complesso centrale formato da più edifici uniti.

"C'È NESSUNO?!"urlò Ay.

Ons raccolse una bottiglia e la agitò per sentire se c'era l'acqua dentro,poi la gettò.

Il sacerdote passò sotto una tenda fatta a pezzi "Qui c'era dell'acqua."

Ay aprì una porta,entrando dentro una delle stanza "Luci.

Accensione."

Le luci non si accesero,così lei mosse le persiane che erano di metallo,facendo entrare un po' di luce.

La luce finì su una cupola che mise in moto un ingranaggio interno,collegato a delle aste orizzontali che mostravano l'intero sistema solare in miniatura,con i 2 soli da una parte e il terzo dall'altra.

Le aste iniziarono a ruotare in modo complesso.

Il sacerdote e i figli arrivarono vicini ad una torretta di metallo con dei pannelli intorno e un rubinetto alla base.

I figli iniziarono a pronunciare formule mistiche.

"Li sente?"disse il sacerdote ad Ons "I nostri elementali sono grandi.

Questa è la fonte dell'acqua."

Ay fece girare ancora il sistema solare in miniatura "Non è mai buio.

Non ci sono luci perché non è mai buio."

Ay uscì dalla struttura e osservò le altre,poi vide un flash.

La donna urlò e andò dagli altri correndo "EHI!"

Il gruppo andò a vedere un piccolo mezzo,con due propulsori dietro,delle ali immense,dall'aspetto schiacciato,grigio con parti rosse.

La rampa posteriore era abbassata.

Il mezzo era simile ad un aereo.

Quello con gli occhiali usava un ventaglio,poi improvvisamente si bloccò sentendo un rumore metallico,così entrò nel mezzo,con la falce e trovò la seconda donna e il ragazzo,con la fiamma ossidrica che riparavano una parete.

"Dimmi che eri tu un attimo fa."disse l'uomo.

"Di che cosa lo vuole incolpare?"disse la seconda donna "Lui stava qui insieme a me."

"Quel rumore."disse quello con gli occhiali "Io l'ho sentito.

Vorrebbe farmi credere che è stato qualcun..."

Il rumore fu sentito ancora e fu vista un ombra passare davanti ai buchi del mezzo.

La donna spense la fiamma ossidrica.

Il ragazzo guardò da uno dei buchi "C'è qualcuno."

I 3 si nascosero e la seconda donna prese la falce.

"NO!"urlò il ragazzo e la donna per poco non colpì un uomo malandato,con i vestiti bruciati e strappati.

"Oh mio Dio."disse l'uomo "Credevo di essere l'unico sopravvissuto all'incidente."

L'uomo fu ucciso da 3 colpi che gli trapassarono petto,collo e testa.

A sparare era stato Ins.

"Oh Dio santo."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Era un altro superstite."disse il ragazzo "Era l'unico rimasto vivo oltre a noi!"

Ins arrivò sconvolto "Accidenti!

L'ho scambiato per lui!

L'ho scambiato per Drax!"

Drax era al posto di quello con gli occhiali,seduto tranquillamente sulla sedia sotto l'ombrellone a bere.

Ay aveva rimesso a posto un pezzo di motore sotto la grata del pavimento del piccolo mezzo,che aveva diversi posti laterali e un sacco di tubature.

"Non c'è energia."disse Ay alzandosi e uscendo"Dev'essere abbandonata qui da anni.

Comunque possiamo vedere di adattarla..."

"Zitta un attimo."disse Ons "Scusa,credevo di aver sentito..."

"Che cosa?"disse lei.

"Degli spari."disse Ons.

Ins trascinava il corpo dell'uomo su una slitta,tramite delle funi.

Il corpo era stato coperto da un sacco nero.

Arrivato davanti alla buca,spostò il tendone e si accorse di una spaccatura nella parte bassa del terreno,così cominciò a scavare.

Drax era nella zona con il coltellino osseo in mano.

Ins prese una specie di torcia e la puntò nel buco,poi qualcosa lo afferrò e cominciò a masticarlo.

Lui prese la pistola e sparò diversi colpi,ma senza riuscire a liberarsi ed iniziò ad urlare,mentre il suo corpo si riempiva di sangue.

Sentendo i colpi la seconda donna corse e trovò solamente il buco pieno di sangue.

"INS!"urlò a donna che alzò la testa e vide Drax con il coltellino in mano.

Drax si alzò e fuggì tra le colonne,ma Ons si era messo dietro una di esse e gli colpì le gambe con il fucile facendolo cadere,poi gli diede un calcio al fianco,mandandolo contro una delle colonne,lo raggiunse,ma Drax lo afferrò per il vestito,così Ons prese una specie di flash e lo accecò colpendolo al volto con il manganello flessibile diverse volte.

"Che cosa hai fatto ad Ins?"disse la donna che lo colpì al volto con la parte bassa della falce "CHE COSA GLI HAI FATTO?"

"NO!"urlò Ay che la afferrò "FERMA!"

"UCCIDIAMOLO!"urlò la donna dandogli un calcio "UCCIDIAMOLO SUBITO,PRIMA CHE POSSA…!"

Poco dopo Drax era dentro il relitto,in un angolo,seduto,legato a 2 colonne con le catene elettriche.

"Allora dov'è il corpo?"disse Ay "Vuoi prima parlarmi di quei suoni.

Tu hai detto a Ons di aver sentito qualcosa.

Va bene.

Se non vuoi parlare con me va benissimo,tieni presente però...che aspettano me per decidere se è il caso di lasciati qui a crepare."

"Vuoi sapere delle voci,donna?"disse Drax ad occhi chiusi.

"Quali voci?"disse lei.

"Quelle che mi dicono di attaccare a sinistra della spina dorsale."disse Drax "All'altezza della quarta lombare.

Ha un gusto metallico il sangue umano.

Sa di rame.

Ma se bevi un sorso di liquido alla menta..."

"Vuoi scioccarmi con questi dettagli."disse lei.

"Voi avete tutti tanta paura di me."disse Drax "Normalmente lo prenderei come un complimento.

Ma non è di me che vi dovete preoccupare."

"Mostrami i tuoi occhi,Drax."disse Ay.

"Ti devi avvicinare se li vuoi vedere."disse Drax.

Ay si avvicinò lentamente.

"Ancora."disse lui e lei fece alcuni passi avanti.

Drax scattò in avanti,alzandosi improvvisamente e aprì gli occhi,piegando le colonne e facendo scattare le scariche elettriche sulle braccia che però gli fecero ben poco.

Drax guardò il ragazzo,vicino ad una scaletta.

"Dove li prendo degli occhi come i tuoi?"disse il ragazzo.

"Devi uccidere prima."disse Drax.

"Questo si può fare."disse il ragazzo avvicinandosi.

"Poi farti mandare in isolamento,dove non vedrai mai più la luce del sole."disse Drax "Ti trovi un dottore.

Gli dai 20 sigarette al mentolo e in cambio ti fai correggere chirurgicamente il bulbo oculare."

"Quindi riesci a distinguere anche al buio chi ti attacca?"disse il ragazzo.

"Esatto."disse Drax sorridendo.

"Vattene!"disse Ay "Vattene."

Il ragazzo andò via.

"Che carino."disse Drax sedendosi "Vuoi sapere se ho ucciso?

Si.

Se ho ucciso Ins?

No.

Trovati un altro assassino."

"Non c'era in quel buco."disse lei "Ho controllato."

"Controlla meglio."disse Drax.

Ay,legata con una corda e tenuta dal sacerdote,andò davanti al buco e tolse la sabbia con il piccone,poi vi entrò.

Fuori c'erano anche Ons e la seconda donna.

Ay aveva una torcia in mano e strisciò nel condotto,trovò un pezzo della pistola masticata,poi avanzò.

Arrivò ad una grande zona,piena di buchi da cui arrivava luce e si mise in piedi.

Vide una colonna obliqua che conduceva ad uno dei condotti e ci si mise sotto vedendo la luce del sole azzurro.

"Sono cave all'interno."disse Ay e una creatura si mosse sulla parete.

L'essere era lungo tr metri.

L'essere aveva una testa che era un'unica placca ossea,con una punta curva all'indietro sia sopra che sotto il mento.

La bocca era piena di denti appuntiti,curvi ed immensi.

Ai lati della testa c'erano 2 protuberanze piatte che terminavano con una protuberanza circolare con una placca allungata davanti.

Il corpo era allungato con 2 immense braccia,zampe,con 2 artigli immensi e uno più piccolo.

Sulla parte finale aveva 2 code e altre due protuberanze a metà schiena appuntite.

La pelle era bianca pallida.

L'essere scomparve dalla parete e lei si voltò di scatto,poi l'essere iniziò a muoversi.

Ay puntò la torcia,ma non vide niente.

Vagando per la struttura trovò un piede mozzato,poi la creatura le diede un colpo alla torcia e ruggì.

Ay vide che sulle pareti era pieno di creature identiche che ruggivano.

Una di esse si infilò in un condotto.

Lei iniziò a salire sulla colonna che la condusse all'interno della punta aperta in cima,la corda venne strattonata e lei rischiò di cadere.

"SONO QUI!"urlò lei "SONO QUI DENTRO!

SONO QUI!"

Il sacerdote si avvicinò al buco "Ho sentito qualcosa."

"VI PREGO,RIUSCITE A SENTIRMI?!"urlò Ay.

Il ragazzo si alzò.

Drax iniziò a sbattere le catene.

Un piccone fece un buco nella punta e la estrassero via.

"Ti ho sentito io!"disse il ragazzo "Ti ho sentito per primo!"

Lei fu aiutata a mettersi in ginocchio.

"Cosa c'è la sotto?"disse il ragazzo "Cosa c'è?"

"L'hai trovato?"disse l'altra donna.

"Ay,come ti senti?"disse il ragazzo.

"Sta bene."disse Ons.

"Sicura?"disse il ragazzo.

"CAZZO!"urlò lei "Che cosa stupida ho fatto.

Non lo so che cazzo c'è li dentro.

Ma comunque ha preso Ins e ora ha attaccato..."

La corda fu strattonata e lei venne trascinata nel buco,ma si aggrappò alle pareti.

Ons e il sacerdote la afferrarono.

"LIBERATEMI!"urlò lei e la corda fu staccata.

"Avete trovato chi è peggio di me,eh?"disse Drax.

"Ti propongo un patto."disse Ons "Lavori senza catene.

Senza coltelli e altri oggetti pericolosi.

Fai quello che ti dico,quando te lo dico."

"E in cambio?"disse Drax "Avrò l'onore di tornare in un buco di cella?"

"La verità è che...sono stanco di darti la caccia."disse Ons.

Drax lo guardò "Stai dicendo che mi lasci libero?"

"Sei morto nell'incidente."disse Ons "Che c'è di strano?"

"Vuoi un consiglio d'amico?"disse Drax "Uccidimi.

Non correre il rischio di ritrovarti una lama affilata su per il culo."

"D'accordo."disse Ons.

"Coraggio,fammi fuori,è quello che farei io a te."disse Drax.

Ons prese il fucile e sparò vicino alla sua testa "Sei molto resistente.

Ma contro una di queste?

Non credo che te la caveresti.

Scolpisciti in mente questo momento.

Poteva andare in un altro modo."

Lui gli tolse le catene.

Drax gli afferrò il fucile e glie lo puntò alla testa,alzandosi.

"Sta calmo."disse Ons "Allora,accetti il patto?"

"Scolpisciti bene in mente questo momento."disse Drax andando via.

Il sacerdote piegò i tappeti e furono prese tutte le valige di viveri e tutta l'acqua che c'era.

Furono presi dei cilindri di metallo pesantissimi con la punta conica con in cima un ovale,estratti da una parete che era piena.

"Solo una?"disse il sacerdote.

"Per ora."disse Ay.

Il gruppo si mise in cammino nel deserto,tra la luce dei 3 soli.

Drax aveva una corda e trascinava con facilità estrema i cilindri.

"Insomma,schiocchi le dita e diventa uno di noi?"disse la seconda donna ad Ons "Se è così forte,non è detto che ci vada bene una seconda volta."

"Non è indistruttibile però."disse Ons "E no,non direi che è uno di noi.

Ma almeno adesso sto un po' più tranquillo.

Non dovrete dormire con occhio solo."

"Ci posso andare a parlare?"disse il ragazzo.

"No."dissero i 2.

Quello con gli occhiali perse una bottiglia "Accidenti."

L'uomo rosso corse a prenderla,ma Drax la raccolse pochi istanti prima.

I due si alzarono e si fissarono.

"Aig,antiquario in viaggio d'affari."disse l'uomo porgendogli la mano.

"Drax,il distruttore."disse Drax stringendogli la mano "In fuga dal carcere.

Assassino."

Drax aprì la bottiglia e bevve.

"È un pregiato vino da carattere esuberante."disse Aig "È molto costoso,ma comunque...prego,assaggi pure."

Drax scolò la bottiglia.

Il gruppo aveva raggiunto il campo e il rubinetto mandava acqua,facendo sorridere i figli del sacerdote.

Aig prese delle bottiglie e le riempì.

"Prego."disse il sacerdote ridendo "VISTO?

L'ABBIAMO TROVATA!"

"Ecco."disse Ay,aiutata dall'altra,che metteva a posto dei fili e i monitor della cabina di pilotaggio si accendevano "Ci siamo.

Molto bene."

Ay andò ad un pannello sul soffitto e premette il pulsanti "Allora...c'è abbastanza energia per un controllo di sistema,ma ci servono altre batterie."

"Quante più precisamente?"disse Ons.

"Ah...servono 90 giga."disse lei "La nostra nave ha batterie da 20,quindi dobbiamo portarne altre 4.

Ne basteranno 5 in tutto per il lancio."

"Da 35 chili l'una,eh?"disse Ons.

"Un bel peso da portare."disse l'altra donna "Qui fuori ho visto che c'è un fuoristrada.

Con un po' di fortuna lo faccio funzionare."

"Bene."disse Ons "Guarda se ci riesci.

Se ti serve aiuto…"

Ons guardò fuori "Dov'è finito Drax?"

Drax andò verso una delle costruzioni.

Il ragazzo calvo aveva vicino a se i 3 figli del sacerdote "Andiamo."

Drax si accucciò a terra e prese una torcia rotta,spolverandola,poi trovò degli occhiali nella sabbia,dopo di che afferrò 2 grandi porte e provò ad aprirle,ma dentro c'era un'enorme catenaccio con un lucchetto.

Uno dei 2 figli del sacerdote si infilò all'interno della struttura tramite una piccola porta.

Drax spostò un tendone dalla struttura e vide delle scritte,poi si voltò al fischio di Ons che gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

"Ti perdi la festa."disse Ons "Andiamo,bello."

Drax si avvicinò,gettando a terra il tendone e scoprendo il ragazzo "Ti perdi la festa,andiamo."

"Oh merda."disse il ragazzo.

Il sacerdote era con i 2 figli,Ay e l'altra donna dentro un edificio e versava da bere dentro dei bicchieri.

La seconda donna era appoggiata al tavolino.

"Sempre lodati siano gli dei per le loro molte benedizioni."disse il sacerdote.

Il ragazzo entrò nella struttura con delle linee rosse colorate sul volto,simili a quelle di Drax e tutti lo guardarono.

"Che c'è?"disse il ragazzo prendendo un bicchiere.

"Il vincitore del concordo dei sosia."disse Aig.

Il terzo figlio era ancora dentro la struttura e prese una grossa pinza.

"Insomma chi era questa gente?"disse Aig "Minatori?"

La seconda donna mostrò una pinza con dentro una pietra "No,direi più geologi.

Una squadra avanzata che si sposta da un pianeta all'altro."

"Gentili a lasciarci tante attrezzature."disse Ay appoggiandosi al tavolo con le mani "Perché hanno abbandonato la nave?"

Il sacerdote guardò fuori.

Il terzo figlio arrivò in una zona dove c'era una grata sul soffitto,con un pilastro circolare nel mezzo collegato ad una grata.

Da una parte ,sulla grata, c'era uno sciame di creature alate,con la testa identica a quella delle creature sotterranee,ma molto più piccole.

"Non è una nave,è una navetta,ed è normale abbandonarla."disse Ons seduto su una sedia,mentre beveva da una brocca.

"È più una scialuppa di salvataggio."disse Aig.

"Già,avranno avuto un'astronave per andare via dal pianeta."disse la seconda donna.

"Ma chi è andato via?"disse Drax "Non scherziamo.

Chi ha attaccato Ins ha attaccato loro.

Sono tutti morti.

Nessuno parte lasciando abiti attaccati ovunque.

Foto sugli scaffali."

"Forse avevano limiti di peso."disse la seconda donna "Tu che ne sai?"

"Io so che non preparo una navetta di emergenza senza un'emergenza."disse Drax.

"Ha ragione."disse il ragazzo.

"Sta dicendo quello che pensiamo tutti."disse Ay "Che fine hanno fatto?

Cos'è successo?"

"Qualcuno ha visto il più piccolo?"disse il sacerdote entrando.

"Avete controllato in sala carotaggio?"disse Drax.

2 portelloni si aprirono sul soffitto della stanza dove era il piccolo,la luce illuminò le creature che urlarono e volarono.

Fu udito un urlo e tutti corsero.

Il ragazzo riuscì a chiudersi in una stanza,poi si voltò sentendo un ruggito.

Ons sparò alla porta e la aprì.

"Figliolo?"disse il sacerdote.

Ons gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Piano.

Piano."

Il gruppo cercò in giro e videro un enorme pozzo al centro di una gabbia con la rette rotta in molti punti.

Il sacerdote si avvicinò a 2 porte che sbattevano e che gli furono aperte in faccia dalle creature volanti.

Ay portò fuori gli altri e chiuse la porta.

Gli esseri volanti andarono nel buco e gli altri tornarono.

Il sacerdote,a terra,vide il corpo scarnificato del figlio cadere al suolo.

Tempo dopo il sole blu spendeva di nuovo sulla zona e il sacerdote pregava,con gli altri 2 davanti alla tomba del piccolo.

Ons prese un cilindro di metallo e dalla punta uscì una fiamma,mentre Ay era accucciata sul buco e si teneva ad una catena.

C'era anche la seconda donna alzata.

Ons gettò l'oggetto e la fiamma verde illumino scheletri umani smembrati sulle mura del pozzo e moltissime ossa in fondo.

"Gli altri edifici non erano sicuri."disse Drax arrivando "E si sono rifugiati qui.

Porte più solide.

Si sentivano in salvo e non hanno pensato ad un attacco dal basso."

La seconda donna andò via.

Poco dopo Ay e Ons erano davanti a dei tavoli con delle scatole con pezzi di terra dentro e Ay prese un pezzo di carta da dentro una di esse.

"Qualunque cosa fossero quegli esseri sembra che restino al buio,quindi se noi stiamo alla luce del giorno non succederà niente."disse Ons che si allontanò "Andiamo.

"È di 22 anni fa."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse Ons che tornò.

"Ognuno di questi campioni ha una data."disse Ay "Il più recente fa 22 anni questo mese."

"Gli vuoi fare la festa di compleanno,quindi?"disse Ons.

"Non scherzare."disse lei "Sto pensando..."

Ay tornò nella sala dove c'erano i pianeti in miniatura ed iniziò a muovere le aste.

Nella stanza c'era sia Ons sia Drax e il sacerdote entrò in quel momento.

Ma mano che i pianeti giravano una lancetta faceva passare gli anni.

Arrivata al 22 i pianeti si allinearono e i soli non poterono più illuminare il pianeta che restò al buio.

"Un'eclissi."disse Ay che continuò a muovere le aste.

Non dirmi che hai paura del buio."disse Drax.

Ay e Ons uscirono dalla struttura.

"Su,andiamo a prendere le batterie."disse lei "Devo ancora aggiustare lo scafo e sistemare le ali."

"Aspetta per le batterie."disse Drax.

"Aspetta cosa?"disse Ay "Che faccia buio così poi non vediamo più niente?"

"Non sai neanche fra quanto può succedere,quindi non ti agitare."disse Ons.

"Tanto le devi prendere Ons,quindi che senso ha questa discussione?"disse Ay fermandosi.

"Aspetta di sapere com'è evaso Drax e capirai."disse Ons.

I 2 andarono nel mezzo.

"Ha dirottato un aereo da trasporto prigionieri e ha improvvisato una fuga niente male prima che io lo beccassi."disse Ons.

"Va bene,questo può essere un vantaggio,magari possiamo usarlo."disse lei.

"Certo."disse Ons.

"Come navigatore."disse Ay.

"Aveva anche previsto come uccidere il pilota."disse Ons.

Ay si diede un colpo sulla coscia sul braccio e si sedette "Tu hai detto che possiamo fidarci,che hai stretto un patto con lui,Ons."

"Come avrai notato,le catene su di lui non attaccano."disse Ons "Per garantirvi un minimo di sicurezza gli ho fatto pensare che lo lascerò libero.

Nell'istante in cui cominciasse..."

"Nell'istante in cui si accorgerà che lo stiamo fregando alla grande,vuoi dire?"disse Ay.

"Stammi a sentire."disse Ons "Se riuscissimo a portare le batterie all'ultimo momento,quando avrai riparato le ali..."

"Non ha fatto del male a nessuno di noi e per quanto ne so sta rispettando i patti,perciò rispettali anche tu,Ons."disse lei appoggiandosi con la schiena.

"È un assassino!"disse Ons indicandola "Hai idea di quanta gente ha fatto fuori?

Ha devastato tutto ciò che incontrava,liberato criminali per ,guadagnarsi la loro fiducia e ottenere più uomini.

La giustizia vuole che sconti il suo debito.

È la legge,io non ci posso fare niente,è chiaro?"

"Ti stai avventurando in un terreno delicato."disse Ay.

"Comunque non gli darò l'occasione di rubare un'altra nave."disse Ons "E sgozzare un altro pilota.

Non sotto la mia sorveglianza."

Ons uscì dal mezzo e si mise le mani sulla fronte,appoggiandosi ad un tubo,poi si appoggiò alle pareti del mezzo.

Drax ora aveva un coltello molto affilato,simile ad un dente e largo.

"Brutto segno."disse Drax mentre accarezzava la lama del coltello e Ons stava per vomitare"Tremare così,con questo caldo."

"Avevo detto niente coltelli."disse Ons che stava per vomitare ancora.

"Questo è un oggetto per la cura della mia persona."disse Drax.

Quando i 2 soli illuminarono la zona,Ay chiuse la rampa e accese i comandi "Tante grazie."

Sentendo un rumore Ay si voltò di scatto e vide Drax.

"Ce la stiamo prendendo comoda...con le batterie."disse Drax e lei si alzò.

"Stanno arrivando."disse Ay.

"È strano,ti comporti come se non ci fosse nessuna fretta."disse Drax che si tolse una cinghia dal collo,attaccandola ad un gancio "A meno che lui,non ti abbia raccontato...i particolari della mia evasione."

"Un resoconto breve,ma sgradevole."disse lei.

"E ora hai paura che la storia si ripeta."disse Drax avvicinandosi.

"È un'idea che ci ha sfiorato."disse lei spegnendo un video.

"Ho chiesto la tua opinione."disse Drax.

"Mi spaventi,Drax."disse lei "È questo che vuoi sentirti dire?

E ora scusami,ho parecchio lavoro da fare."

Ay si voltò.

"Ci tenevo a scambiare 2 due parole con te da solo."disse Drax "E libero.

Tu dici...dici che di Ons ci si può fidare?

Che dici,mi lascerà libero?"

"Perché?"disse lei "Che dubbi hai?"

"Beh...se voleva farla sporca gli conveniva eliminarmi."disse Drax "Uccidermi.

Il guaio è..che io morto non valgo nemmeno la metà.

Non lo sapevi.

Il tuo Ons non è uno sbirro.

Ha quel bel distintivo lucido,quella bella uniforme...ma è solo un mercenario con impianti cibernetici.

E io sono la paga.

Non gli conviene uccidermi.

Ci rimetterebbe."

"Non...mi fare...perdere tempo."disse lei tremando "Non hai speranza di tirarmi dalla tua parte,quindi lascia stare."

Ay si sedette ai posti di comando e lui si appoggiò con il braccio destro allo schienale del sedile.

"Non so cosa potrà succedere quando la luce se ne andrà,Ay."disse Drax "Ma quello che so è che quando il massacro inizierà,quella che ora sembra una famiglia,smetterà di essere così compatta."

Drax andò via "Non sai perché Ons trema in quel modo?

Chiediglielo.

E chiedigli perché il tuo compagno ha dovuto soffrire come un cane prima di morire urlando."

La rampa si abbassò e Drax scese,prendendo la cinghia.

Ons svitò un proiettile ed estrasse un flacone con dentro del liquido,lo mise in una pistola per le iniezioni e si fece l'iniezione nell'occhio.

Ay apparve all'entrata "Chi sei veramente?

Non sei un poliziotto."

"Ne ho mai detto di esserlo,vero?"disse Ons.

"No,non l'hai detto."disse lei andando a guardare diversi proiettili e trovando molte dosi all'interno"Come non hai mai detto di essere un tossico."

"Tu la mattina ti prendi la colazione e io mi prendo quella."disse Ons seduto con accanto delle cisterne."E allora?"

"Qui ci sono 2 mattine al giorno."disse lei "Bravo,sei nato con la camicia."

"Non è un problema,a meno che non..."disse Ons.

"È UN PROBLEMA ECCOME AL MOMENTO IN CUI TE NE FREGI SE ENS MUORE COME UN CANE!"urlò lei "Hai abbastanza droga da stordire una scuderia di cavalli."

"Ens era già andato."disse Ons "Sarebbe stato solo un inutile spreco."

Ay spalancò la bocca per un po' "C'è qualche altra cosa che devo sapere di te,Ons?"

Ay si avvicinò alla porta.

"Beh,tutti cerchiamo di salvarci il culo,no?"disse Ons.

"COMANDANTE!"dissero i figli del sacerdote e lei gli fece cenno di fare silenzio,mentre usciva.

"Non sono il vostro comandante."disse Ay che uscì e vide il cielo restando a bocca aperta.

Anche gli altri stavano iniziando a guardare l'orizzonte.

L'anello di meteoriti del pianeta vicino cominciava ad essere visibile.

"Cosa vedono i miei occhi?"disse Aig.

Il pianeta iniziava ad essere visibile.

"Se ci serve qualcosa dall'astronave caduta,prendiamola ora."disse la seconda donna "Il fuoristrada va ad energia solare."

La donna si mise a bordo del mezzo e lo mise in moto e tutti salirono.

"Dov'è Drax?"disse il ragazzo.

"Lascialo perdere."disse Aig "Lui non ci aspetterebbe..."

Drax saltò sul mezzo.

"Stavo in pensiero."disse Aig alzandosi.

"ONS!"urlò la seconda donna.

Ons uscì e Drax lo aiutò a salire sul mezzo che tornando indietro andò contro le costole di uno degli scheletri facendolo cadere.

Arrivati all'astronave Ay e il sacerdote si precipitarono dentro insieme ad Ons.

Aig scese dal mezzo.

"Ehi!"disse la seconda donna "Dove sta andando?"

"Devo prendere alcune cose, ci metto un minuto."disse Aig.

Ay e Ons correvano su per una scaletta,seguiti da Drax e il sacerdote.

"Non è che mi lasciate qua,vero?"disse Aig che corse nell'altro rottame.

Il ragazzo guardò il pianeta con i due anelli di meteoriti che ormai copriva metà del cielo.

Aig si fermò all'entrata del mezzo vedendo che uno degli anelli aveva in parte coperto uno dei 2 soli.

Le batterie furono estratte dalla parete da Drax e il sacerdote.

Il ragazzo corse sul mezzo e si mise a pulire la cupola sul cofano,con dentro l'ingranaggio che girava.

Drax portava ben 2 batterie con facilità sul retro del mezzo,mentre Ons lo raggiunse con una.

Il sacerdote arrivò con l'ultima e la mise sul mezzo,seguito da Ay.

Il secondo dole fu coperto e il cielo divenne simile a quello del tramonto.

"Ha finito di vivere."disse la seconda donna guardando la macchina "Dannazione."

Improvvisamente si udirono delle urla bestiali per tutta la valle.

Le bestie alate uscirono a migliaia dalle punte,formando uno stormo immenso.

Drax le vide perfettamente usando la sua vista notturna.

"Quanti ce ne saranno?"disse Ons.

"Bellissimo."disse Drax.

"SIGNORI!"urlò Aig indicando lo stormo "SE POSSO PERMETTERMI!..FAREMMO MEGLIO A SCAPPARE!"

"Andiamo!"disse Ay.

"Avanti,corra!"disse Ons.

Tutti corsero via con lo stormo che si avvicinava sempre di più.

"ANDIAMO!"urlò Aig.

Tutti arrivarono all'altro pezzo di relitto,tranne la seconda donna e Drax che si gettarono a terra per evitare gli esseri.

La seconda donna iniziò a guardarsi intorno.

"No,no,no."disse Ay.

La donna si alzò.

"NO,FERMA!"urlò il ragazzo.

La donna venne colpita alla schiena dallo sciame,che la spezzò in 2,trascinò le sue parti in aria e iniziò a divorarla.

Drax arrivò all'entrata del relitto tranquillamente.

"Penso che dovremmo entrare."disse Aig spingendo dentro il ragazzo "Andiamo dentro e chiudiamo le porte,avanti su!"

Fuori restarono solo Ay e Drax.

Improvvisamente si udirono suoni mostruosi e le punte iniziarono a spaccarsi in cima e a metà e le creature più grandi uscirono volando.

"Cosa c'è,Drax?"disse Ay preoccupata "Che altro succede?"

"Te l'ho detto."disse Drax "Non di me vi dovete preoccupare."

Ci fu un ultimo guizzo di luce in celo,poi il pianeta coprì l'ultimo sole e tutto divenne buio.

Il gruppo usò le torce per camminare nel buio dei corridoio del relitto.

"Doveva testare giù."disse il ragazzo "Se solo fosse restata giù,sarebbe con noi,non sarebbe morta."

"Ve lo ricordate il cimitero?"disse Ons "Devono essere questi gli stronzi che hanno ucciso ogni essere vivente su questo pianeta."

"E adesso che facciamo?"disse il ragazzo e tutti accesero delle torce per illuminare il corridoio metallico.

"Sono solo queste le sole luci che abbiamo,è tutto qui?"disse Aig.

"No,c'è una fiamma ossidrica qui da qualche parte,ma non riesco a trovarla."disse Ay.

Il gruppo si era seduto nel corridoio.

Si udirono i versi striduli degli esseri fuori.

"Silenzio per favore."disse il sacerdote che mise un orecchio sul muro e i figli fecero lo stesso,seguiti dal ragazzo e da Ay.

I versi proseguirono.

"Perché emettono questi suoni?"disse il ragazzo.

"Forse...è il loro modo di vedere."disse il sacerdote "Il suono si riflette."

Si udì un tonfo, un verso e delle unghie che strisciavano sulla parete.

Tutti si alzarono.

"Potrebbe esserci una falla nello scafo."disse Ay.

"Avanti,Ons."disse Drax "Sei tu quello armato."

"Piuttosto mi faccio impalare."disse Ons puntando il fucile "Perché non vai a controllare tu?"

"IO NON RESTO QUI UN SECONDO DI PIÙ!"disse Aig terrorizzato che si allontanò.

"Dove vai?"disse Ons "EHI!

EHI!"  
Gli altri lo fermarono.

AY lo afferrò "AIG!

Non sa cosa c'è li fuori!"

"SO COSA C'È QUI DENTRO!"urlò Aig,mentre il sacerdote prendeva una spranga e provava ad aprire una specie di grata rettangolare che venne giù,conducendoli ad una stanza piena di casse di metallo impilate e sotto sopra.

"Dentro,forza!"disse il sacerdote "SVELTI!"

Il gruppo entrò nella stanza e l'entrata venne richiusa con il lucchetto,mente i versi si udivano ancora.

"ORA SIAMO INTRAPPOLATI IN UNO SPAZIO ANCORA PIÙ PICCOLO!"urlò Aig "NON LO SOPPORTO!"

Il sacerdote si appoggiò alla grata che venne bucata da un aculeo poco distante da lui che lo spaventò e lo fece allontanare.

Drax accese una fiamma ossidrica ed iniziò a fondere il muro,mentre Ons sparava.

Drax diede un calcio alla parete conducendoli in un'altra stanza,poi l'entrata venne barricata con ogni cosa,mentre Drax passava tra le casse rettangolari impilate e tenute ferme della reti,muovendosi nel buio lentamente,poi guardò su una pila e vide uno degli esseri,così indietreggiò nell'ombra.

Ons si mosse tra i fili che pendevano come anche gli altri.

Uno dei figli del sacerdote arrivò vicino a Drax e vide l'essere spaventandosi.

"Complimenti,un tempismo impressionante."disse Drax "Non cercare di scappare.

Lui ti farebbe a pezzi in un istante."

"Drax?"disse Ay con la fiamma ossidrica in mano.

"Continua con la fiamma ossidrica."disse lui e Ons prese la fiamma ossidrica fondendo un'altra parete.

Un altro essere apparve sopra la colonna di roba a cui Drax e l'altro erano appoggiati.

L'essere aprì artigli della mano destra e fece uscire una punta dal polso e lo stesso fece l'altro.

Il ragazzo si spaventò,fuggì e venne tagliato in 2 da una delle creature.

Gli esseri si azzuffarono per avere il corpo.

Drax si mosse,per vedere i 2,poi si accorse di un terzo alle sue spalle e corse verso il gruppo che illuminò l'essere dietro di lui con le torce.

L'essere iniziò a contorcersi,così iniziò a fuggire.

Ons sparò diversi colpi e poco dopo l'essere cadde a terra,spaventando tutti.

"È ancora vivo?"disse Ay.

Illuminandolo con la torcia videro che la pelle friggeva.

"È come se la luce lo ustionasse."disse Aig.

"Li ferisce."disse Ay "La luce li ferisce."

La zampa dell'essere si mosse e lei si tirò indietro,poi si udirono altri suoni.

Drax si rialzò e aveva un piccolo taglio sul pettorale sinistro.

"E mio figlio?"disse il sacerdote.

"Gli accenderemo un cero più tardi."disse Ons "Coraggio,usciamo di qui."

Ons diede un calcio al pezzo fuso della parete.

Il gruppo si riunì in una stanza e mise la fiamma ossidrica su una scatola e la tennero sempre accesa.

"Allora,abbiamo una fiamma ossidrica,2 torce..."disse Ay seduta in cerchio con gli altri "C'è qualcos'altro che possiamo recuperare dal relitto?"

"Alcol."disse Aig "L'alcol brucia piuttosto bene."

"Quante bottiglie saranno?"disse Ay.

"Non lo so."disse Aig "Forse 10."

"Va bene."disse Ay "Ons,tu hai qualche razzo."  
"Si."disse Ons.

"Allora,forse abbiamo abbastanza luci."disse lei.

"Abbastanza per fare cosa?"disse Ons.

"Per attenerci al piano."disse Ay "Trasporteremo 4 delle batterie alla navetta.

E dopo si decolla."

"Non per rovinare una bellissima teoria con un orribile fatto,ma quel fuoristrada va ad energia solare."disse Aig "Non cammina."

"Allora ci arriviamo a piedi."disse Ay "Trascineremo le batterie in qualche maniera."

"Vuoi dire questa notte?"disse il ragazzo accucciato in un angolo "Con tutti quegli esseri in giro?"

"E su,quanto può durare del resto?"disse Ons "Qualche ora?

Qualche giorno mettiamo?"

"Ho avuto l'impressione,guardando il modello,che i 2 pianeti si muovessero all'unisono."disse il sacerdote "E ciò vuol dire oscurità eterna."

"Prima o poi qualche sole rispunterà."disse Ons "E se quelle creature soffrono davvero la luce ci basterà aspettare.

E arriverà una nuova alba."

"Questo discorso l'ha già fatto qualcun altro."disse Ay "Chiuso nella sala carotaggio."

"Renditi conto che non siamo tutti uguali."disse Ons "Ci hai pensato al ragazzino,morirà di paura con il buio che c'è."

"Non cercare di usarlo."disse Ay.

"Usarlo?"disse Ons.

"Come copertura."disse lei "Affronta le tue paure."

Ons la indicò "Perché non la pianti con le cazzate per 2 secondi e lasci a me il compito di pensare a qualcosa di meglio di un suicidio di massa?"

I suoni si udirono ancora.

"Hai pensato?"disse Ay "Quanto pesi,Ons?"

"Che ti prende?"disse Ons.

"Quanto pesi?"disse lei.

"Circa 79 chili..."disse Ons.

"79 chili di carne rossa senza fegato,perciò non riesci a pensare a qualcosa di meglio."disse Ay.

Ons si alzò di scatto ed estrasse il fucile "Adesso hai rotto le palle!"

Drax si mise in mezzo e lui gli puntò il fucile alla gola.

"Dove vai?"disse Ons.

"Così non risolvete niente."disse il sacerdote.

Drax puntò il suo coltello sulle parti basse di Ons.

"Bene."disse Ons sedendosi e ridendo.

Ay parlò al ragazzo "Hanno paura delle luci.

Quindi non c'è motivo di aver paura di loro."

"È sicura di saperci condurre laggiù?"disse il sacerdote "E al buio anche?"

Ay si alzò "No,io non sono in grado.

Ma lui si."

Poco dopo Ay aprì la porta con la fiamma ossidrica accesa.

Tutti gli altri scesero con delle torce accese ed udirono i versi nel buio.

"State vicini."disse Ay che si diresse verso un altro pezzo di relitto "Fermi.

Fermi."

Lei si avvicinò al relitto lentamente,poi si voltò "Drax."

Drax si mise davanti a loro "Sembra vuoto."

Ons si avvicinò.

Una delle creature volò via,facendo cadere a terra i 2.

"Hai detto che era vuoto..."disse Ons.

"Ho detto sembra vuoto."disse Drax.

"E come ti sembra adesso?"disse Ons.

Drax guardò davanti a se,poi lo guardò ancora"Sembra vuoto."

Il gruppo entrò nel relitto e mise una placca con i bordi curvi a terra,ricavandone una slitta.

Il ragazzo staccò dei tubi luminosi,con dentro del fosforo dalle pareti,mentre le batterie venivano messe nella slitta.

Ay aiutò a togliere il filo,mentre Aig,seduto,metteva dei pezzi di stoffa nelle bottiglie.

Ay sollevò una grata e trovò un cilindro con dentro altro filo luminoso.

La ferita sul petto di Drax era guarita e lui camminava nel mezzo con Ay.

"Camminerò 10 passi più avanti,voglio la luce alle spalle,mai dentro gli occhi."disse Drax "Quando uso la vista notturna la luce mi fa male.

E attenti elle ferite.

Quelle bestie conoscono il nostro sangue ormai."

Il ragazzo,che stava arrotolando il filo,lo guardò.

Drax spostò una porta di metallo a mani nude da sinistra a destra e il gruppo fu fuori dalla struttura.

"Siamo sicuri,di quel che facciamo?"disse Aig con la fiamma ossidrica in mano.

"Restiamo insieme e teniamo le luci accese."disse lei "È l'unico modo per uscirne vivi."

Ay tornò dentro e trovò Ons che era seduto con una cartuccia in mano,con dentro la droga.

"Sei pronto,Ons?"disse Ay.

"Hmmm..."disse Ons ridendo.

"Stiamo solo sprecando luce."disse Ay.

"Gli hai consegnato le batterie e la libertà."disse Ons "E lui vi lascerà tutti qui a morire.

Tutti,nessuno escluso."

"Io non capisco,Ons."disse Ay "Che cos'ha di così prezioso la tua vita che hai tanta paura di perderla?

A cos'è che tieni tanto?

A parte il tuo prossimo buco."

Ons raggiunse il gruppo.

Drax iniziò a camminare.

Tutti avevano indossato parti di filo luminoso addosso ed iniziarono a trascinare la slitta.

Il gruppo si mosse nel buio rapidamente,mentre le creature si spostavano.

Il ragazzo si voltò sentendo un rumore.

Aig vide che la fiamma ossidrica si stava spegnendo.

"Restiamo uniti."disse il sacerdote e tutti ripresero a muoversi.

Aig prese una bottiglia dalla slitta e fece cadere una torcia.

"Fermi."disse il ragazzo togliendosi il filo per raccogliere la torcia.

"EK!"urlò Ay.

Una delle creature in volo la vide e Ons gli sparò.

Il sacerdote si tolse il filo e lo soccorse "ATTENTO!"

Il sacerdote afferrò il ragazzo e lo mise a terra,evitando così l'essere.

"NO!"urlò Aig che venne colpito e rotolò via e iniziò a strisciare,trascinando il filo collegato al cilindro di metallo.

"AIG!"urlò Ay "RIMANGA QUI!"

Il cilindro cadde a terra,si ruppe e il filo si spense Aig rimase immobile e ricevette un graffio alla schiena.

Toccandosi vide il sangue e accendendo un accendino "Avrei dovuto morire a casa..."

Lui bevette e sputò l'alcol sul fiammifero,vedendo centinaia di esseri intorno a se.

Quando la luce si spense gli esseri lo mangiarono.

Ay accese uno dei cilindri e con essi accesero anche le bottiglie per fare luce.

Drax si avvicinò.

"Mi fa piacere vedere che stai bene."disse Ons.

Drax vide il corpo di Aig che veniva dilaniato nel buio.

"C'è qualcosa che è meglio che io sappia?"disse Ay.

Drax osservò le creature che litigavano tra loro e altre che si aggregavano.

3 di esse si misero a guardare il ragazzo e anche Drax lo guardò.

Ognuno prese una bottiglia.

"Manca ancora molto?"disse Ek.

"Dobbiamo aumentare il passo!"disse Ay.

Drax si fermò.

"Mi spieghi che sta succedendo?"disse Ons che lo raggiunse,dopo aver visto i segni di una ruota a terra.

"Sono le nostre tracce."disse Ay.

"Perché giriamo in cerchio?"disse il sacerdote "Ci siamo persi?"

"Ascolta."disse Drax.

"Sai almeno dove siamo?"disse il sacerdote.

"ASCOLTA!"disse Drax alzandosi.

Passarono alcuni momenti.

"C'è un canalone,ho girato intorno per darmi il tempo di pensare."disse Drax.

"Dobbiamo continuare."disse il sacerdote.

"Io non ci giurerei."disse Drax "È il braccio della morte quello.

Soprattutto con la ragazza che sanguina."

"Cosa?"disse il sacerdote.

"Che ti stai inventando?"disse Ons "Non è ferita."

"Non lei."disse Drax voltandosi "Lei."

Tutti guardarono Ek che iniziò a intristirsi e spaventarsi.

"Cos'è questa presa per il culo?"disse Ons.

"Ero sicura che se aveste pensato che ero un ragazzo,mi avreste lasciata in pace..."disse Ek.

"SANTI DEI,EK!"disse Ay "Perché non me l'hai detto?"

Lei si mise a terra.

"Mi dispiace."disse Ay e la abbracciò "Mi dispiace,tesoro.

Davvero sanguini?"

"Potevi lasciami sulla nave,Ay,è per questo che non te l'ho detto prima..."

"No...non l'avrei mai fatto,mai."disse Ay.

"Ci stanno annusando da quando siamo partiti."disse Drax "Vanno a caccia di sangue,se non l'hai ancora capito."

Ay si alzò "D'accordo,così non funziona.

Torniamo indietro,è meglio."

Ons si voltò "Che cos'hai detto?"

Lui la indicò "Sei tu quella che ha avuto questa bell'idea di trasformarci in cani da slitta."

"Ho sbagliato,contento,però adesso torniamo alla nave."disse Ay.

"Io non credo,Ay."disse Ons "Aria buona,begli spazi aperti,mi comincio a sentire veramente a mio agio."

Ek si alzò.

"Sei più fatto del solito?"disse Ay "Non sai quello che dici,Ons."

"No,no,hai perfettamente ragione,Ay!"disse Ons avvicinandosi "DI CHE COSA HO PAURA IN FONDO?

LA MIA VITA È SOLO UN AMMASSO DI MERDA FUMANTE,SENZA SIGNIFICATO!

QUINDI CORAGGIO!

IN MARCIA ORA!

Quel canalone sarà al massimo 200 metri,dopo di che c'è la salvezza.

QUINDI TIRA FUORI LE PALLE,METTI UN TAPPO A QUELLA RAGAZZINA E ANDIAMO!"

"È lei il comandante."disse il sacerdote "Dobbiamo ascoltarla?"

"Ascoltare chi,sacerdote?"disse Ons "Una che era disposta a sacrificarci tutti?"

"Ma di cosa parlate?"disse Ek.

"Così non rendi le cose..."disse Ay.

"Durante l'atterraggio voleva abbandonare la cabina passeggeri,voleva ucciderci nel sonno..."disse Ons.

"ZITTO!"urlò Ay "ORA BASTA!"

"Non siamo che zavorra da buttare fuori!"disse Ons.

"MA DI CHE STAI PARLANDO?!"urlò Ay.

"SIAMO GIÀ MORTI,PER QUANTO TI RIGUARDA!"urlò Ons.

"CHIUDI QUELLA FOGNA!"urlò Ay che gli corse contro e lui le gettò a terra.

"Basta."disse il sacerdote "Hai spiegato le tue ragioni,ma un momento di paura può capitare a chiunque."

"Ah,Ay...tu quanto pesi adesso?"disse lui accendendo il cilindro "Il verdetto è raggiunto,la luce non torna indietro."

Il gruppo andò avanti.

Drax raggiunse un dosso e poi scese,raggiungendo Ons.

"Non possiamo farcela tutti."disse Ons.

"L'hai capito adesso?"disse Drax.

"Siamo rimasti in 6."disse Ons "Attraversare il canalone rimettendocene solo 1 sarebbe una festa,no?"

"Festa?"disse Drax "Quale festa?"

"Intendo dire,sarebbe un bene,no?"disse Ons.

"Non se fossi io."disse Drax.

Ons sentì i rumori e si fermò.

"Ti sto ascoltando."disse Dra ripresero a camminare.

Gli altri erano molto più indietro.

"Che fanno li davanti?"disse Ek.

"Discutono del canalone,suppongo."disse il sacerdote "Di come superarlo."

"In battaglia i medici decidono chi deve vivere e chi deve morire."disse Ons.

"Quando lo faccio io lo chiamano omicidio."disse Drax.

"Comunque sia è un concetto alla tua portata,credo."disse Ons.

Il gruppo camminava tra le ossa.

"Una mossa di sacrificio."disse Drax "Facciamo a pezzi un corpo e lo lasciamo all'imbocco del canalone.

Come un secchio di esche."

"Leghiamo il cadavere a un corda e ce lo trasciniamo dietro per un centinaio di metri."disse Ons.

"Un vero tocco da maestro."disse Drax.

"Beh,me lo voglio levare di torno,mica dargli da mangiare."disse Ons.

"Su chi hai messo gli occhi?"disse Drax che si voltò.

"No,no."disse Ons "Non guardare."

Drax riprese a camminare.

"Che cazzo,ti vuoi far scoprire?"disse Ons.

"Rallentiamo."disse Ay "Lasciamo più spazio tra noi e loro."  
"Avanti,basta con le chiacchiere."disse Ons "Tu stendi la ragazzina e io blocco chiunque si ribelli."

Drax si fermò.

"Andiamo,uccidere una bambina."disse Ons "Non è un'impresa difficile per te,no?"

Drax si voltò "Stavo pensando ad un'esca un po' più invitante."

"Ad esempio?"disse Ons.

Drax afferrò la fiamma verde e la lanciò via,girò alle spalle di Ons,gli afferrò il fucile e glie lo puntò addosso,ma l'altro lo bloccò con l'avambraccio sinistro,mentre Drax sparava un colpo.

"LASCIATE LA SLITTA!"urlò Ay "ANDIAMO!"

Ons mandò il fucile verso l'alto che sparò ancora,poi mandò l'arma a sinistra,diede una gomitata al volto di Drax ed iniziò a colpirgli il gomito sinistro dal basso,fino a slogargli l'osso.

Drax gli diede un pugno al volto,facendolo volare contro uno dei crani,poi si rimise a posto il braccio e lentamente si tolse la cinghia che aveva intorno al petto.

I 2 si fissarono e in quel momento si udì il suono delle creature.

Drax prese il coltello e Ons estrasse una lametta dalla sua giacca.

"Unica regola."disse Drax colpendogli la mano con il coltello,facendogli perdere l'arma e poi colpendolo al viso con la cinghia che si era tolto dalle spalle e mandandolo a terra.

"Restare in luce."disse Drax.

Ons estrasse il manganello,si voltò di scatto e gli colpì le gambe,facendolo cadere,poi si abbassò e tentò di colpirlo ancora,ma Drax gli afferrò la mano e gli diede un calcio alla schiena.

Ons raccolse il coltello di Drax e tentò di ucciderlo,ma l'altro gli trattenne le mani ed iniziò a stringere talmente tanto che le ossa scricchiolarono e gli impianti cibernetici iniziarono ad emettere un rumore metallico.

"Scolpisciti in mente questo momento."disse Drax che gli diede un pugno,togliendoselo di dosso,raccolse il coltello,si rialzò insieme all'altro e gli fece un taglio sulla schiena.

Ons cadde a terra e strisciò verso il fucile.

"Non avresti mai dovuto levarmi le catene,Ons."disse Drax.

Ons raccolse il fucile e si voltò.

La luce si spense.

"Facevi tanto il capo clan…lo sbirro bastardo...con le catene...il fucile...il distintivo..."disse Drax,mentre Ons caricava e l'altro indietreggiava.

Ons si rialzò e non lo vide più.

"Te l'avevo detto di uccidermi."disse Drax che non era più visibile.

Le creature iniziarono a farsi sentire.

Ons puntò il fucile e una di esse gli volò addosso,mandandolo a terra.

Lui sparò e si rialzò,poi ne vide una corrergli contro e trafiggerlo da parte a parte con la coda,poi l'essere aprì la bocca e gli morse la testa,spappolandola.

Il gruppo stava correndo.

"Adiamo."disse il sacerdote.

Il gruppo si fermò sentendo grida bestiali.

Ay iniziò a guardarsi intorno ed urlò vedendo Drax all'improvviso.

"Torniamo alla nave,eh?"disse Drax "Per aspettare indifesi che la luce si spenga."

"Stai lontano da noi."disse lei.

"Per essere sbranati al buio."disse Drax "Un gran bel piano."

"Dov'è Ons?"disse il sacerdote.

"Quale metà?"disse Drax.

"Ci perderemo tutti in questo deserto."disse Ek "Dovevamo restare sulla nave."

"È morto in fretta."disse Drax avvicinandosi alla ragazzina "Se toccherà a noi speriamo di andarcene così.

Non piangere per Ons.

Non ti azzardare."

Il gruppo proseguì e Drax vide lo scheletro di una delle creatura.

Raccolse da terra una delle protuberanze laterali e la riattaccò,poi si mise davanti al cranio simile ad una lama "Punto cieco."

"Vuoi pregare con me?"disse il sacerdote.

Drax si voltò e fece cadere l'osso,sedendosi.

"Insieme agli altri ho già pregato."disse i sacerdote inginocchiandosi,mentre Drax legava le batterie tra loro "È una cosa facile."

"È una cosa inutile."disse Drax.

"Il fatto che tu non creda negli dei...non vuol dire che gli dei non credano in te."disse il sacerdote.

"Quando si passa metà della propria vita in galera,con un morso da cavallo in bocca,si può non credere."disse Drax "Quando si viene al mondo in un bidone della spazzatura con un cordone ombelicale avvolto intorno al collo si può non credere.

No,sant'uomo,hai capito male.

Io credo negli dei con tutte le mie forze...e li odio con tutte le mie forze."

"E gli elementali sono con noi lo stesso."disse il sacerdote.

"Sono già morti 2 dei tuoi ragazzi."disse Drax "Quanta fede ti rimane ancora,sacerdote?"

Nel canalone,sulle pareti c'erano 2 delle creature che si prendevano a testate.

Drax si accucciò a terra e toccò il suolo.

Il gruppo sentì i versi ovunque.

"Non vedo che una strada."disse Drax alzandosi ed indicando davanti a se "Ed è questa,la nostra unica speranza.

Tenete la ragazzina tra di voi."

"E le batterie?"disse sacerdote,mentre Drax andava indietro.

"Le porto io."disse Drax "Via."

"Sei sicuro di farcela?"disse Ay.

"VIA!"urlò Drax che afferrò le batterie,legate tutte insieme e il gruppo iniziò a correre.

Nella gola apparvero le creature volanti,piccole,che andarono verso di loro e il gruppo si abbassò.

Uno degli esseri prese anche fuoco,poi il gruppo proseguì ancora e della sostanza blu liquida iniziò a piovere.

"NON GUARDATE IN ALTO!"urlò Drax e Ay alzò lo sguardo "NON GUARDATE IN ALTO!"

"SI UCCIDONO FRA LORO!"disse Ay vedendo la parte alta del canalone piena di esseri che volavano e si masticavano a vicenda.

Drax afferrò Ay e la fece spostare,evitando uno degli esseri che cadeva a terra.

Successivamente ne caddero altri.

Il gruppo trovò la strada sbarrata da uno scheletro,mentre le pareti si ricoprivano di corpi mutilati e sanguinolenti.

"VIA!"urlò Drax e il gruppo passò sotto l'immenso scheletro "NON FERMATEVI!

NON FERMATEVI!"

Il figlio del sacerdote passò per ultimo e una delle creature a terra lo afferrò.

"ULI!"urlò il sacerdote che lo afferrò.

La bottiglia con il liquido cadde a terra incendiandosi e l'essere andò via.

Uli fu trascinato via dal padre.

Ek illuminò Drax che era più avanti "Drax!

Aspetta!"

La gamba di Uli fu fasciata con un pezzo di vestito.

Drax proseguì.

Ek guardò in alto e vide una delle creature che piombò dall'alto e si schiantò sulle ossa.

La costola cadde su Ek e la creatura era sopra e cercava di sfondarla con la testa.

Drax si fermò,mentre Ay raccolse la torcia e la bottiglia infiammata,friggendo parte dell'essere.

"LASCIALA!"urlò Ay.

Drax corse contro l'essere che gli saltò addosso e lui gli afferrò entrambe le braccia con le sue mani,trattenendolo,mentre l'essere cercava di morderlo.

Drax gli afferrò le braccia con una mano sola e poi prese il pugnale accoltellando l'essere ripetutamente alla pancia,poi girò su se stesso e gli fece un taglio enorme,facendogli fuoriuscire gli intestini,poi lo accoltellò ancora,girò su se stesso altre volte e proseguì con l'accoltellamento.

L'essere si schiantò a terra morto,poi Drax gli afferrò la testa e gli spezzò il collo.

"Non sapevi con chi avevi a che fare."disse Drax all'essere.

Il gruppo proseguì ancora correndo nella gola.

Il ragazzo ferito cadde a terra.

"Alzati."disse il padre che lo fece rialzare.

Ek vide acqua che cadeva dal cielo e allungò la mano in avanti.

In quel momento iniziò a piovere.

"Oh no."disse Ay.

Drax iniziò a ridere a squarcia gola "Allora,dove sono gli dei adesso?"

Il gruppo si riparò ai lati delle pareti,mentre Drax salì sulla parete opposta.

"DRAX!"disse Ay "MANCA ANCORA MOLTO?

TI PREGO DIMMI CHE SIAMO VICINI ALL'INSEDIAMENTO!"

"Non ce la faremo."disse Drax.

Una coda degli esseri afferrò la gola del terzo figlio del sacerdote e lo portò in alto,tra urla del padre che disperato cadde a terra.

Drax trovò una spaccatura nella montagna con una pietra davanti "Nascondetevi!

Dentro!"

Il gruppo entrò e Drax chiuse l'entrata.

"Perché lui è rimasto fuori?"disse Ek.

Drax strisciò a terra,trascinando le batterie per una salita fangosa.

Ek e Ay si erano sedute,mentre il sacerdote era davanti all'entrata.

"Non ritornerà mai,vero?"disse Ek.

Drax arrivò in cima alla salita e vide la base,poi si voltò e proseguì.

La fiamma lentamente si spense e le creature fecero rumore fuori dalla spaccatura.

Drax arrivò davanti all'entrata del mezzo e si fermò.

Ek diede la mano ad Ay e le due si accorsero che la loro pelle era illuminata da luce azzurra.

Guardando il soffitto videro una serie di creature molto fosforescenti,azzurre.

Il sacerdote ne prese 2 in mano.

Drax era nel mezzo e accendeva le batterie,collegandole a dei fili e azionando i comandi del mezzo e le luci interne.

Ay riempì le bottiglie con le creature fosforescenti.

Drax chiuse la rampa del mezzo,guardandosi alle spalle.

Ay era all'esterno con la bottiglia luminosa.

Drax,dentro il mezzo,stava azionando i comandi ed era seduto al posto di pilota.

"Questo è l'ultimo che ho trovato."disse Ek che riempì la bottiglia,mentre le creature iniziarono a colpire la parete.

Ay corse davanti al mezzo di Drax e lui la vide,poi andò ad aprire a rampa del mezzo.

"Forte istinto di sopravvivenza."disse Drax "Lo ammiro in una donna."

"GLI HO PROMESSO...CHE SAREMMO ANDATI A RIPRENDERLI CON PIÙ LUCE!"disse Ay.

"Hai promesso?"disse Drax.

Ay gettò la bottiglia a terra "Che c'è?

Hai paura?"

Drax rise "Paura io?"

Ay si avvicinò "Avanti Drax.

In qualche angolo riposto ci sarà ancora una scintilla di civiltà in te."

"Se c'è non brilla abbastanza."disse Drax che si mise seduto.

"In questo caso dammi un po' di luce,almeno posso andare a riprendermeli da sola!"disse Ay.

"D'accordo."disse Drax che le gettò una cinghia piena di torce e lei la prese la volo.

"Accomodati."disse Drax.

"Ti prego,vieni con me."disse Ay.

"Ho un idea migliore."disse Drax "Vieni con me."

"Tu cerchi di fregarmi,ti conosco."disse Ay.

"Mi conosci?"disse Drax alzandosi "Tu non conosci neanche la metà di me.

Io vi lascerò tutti qui.

E ora sali."

Ay si mise in in ginocchio "Non posso..."

"Si che puoi."disse Drax tendendo il braccio destro "Dai ti do una mano io."

Ay pianse.

"Prendila."disse Drax "Avanti.

Avanti.

Al tuo posto lo farebbe chiunque,non vedi su che pianeta siamo?

Pensa a salvarti,Ay."

"Ti prego!"disse Drax.

"Andiamo."disse Drax alzandola "Andiamo..."

Ay iniziò a salire la rampa.

"Così."disse Drax "Brava."

Drax si voltò verso l'esterno e Ay si fermò in cima alla rampa,poi si voltò verso di lui e gli saltò addosso.

I due caddero nell'acqua e lei si mise sopra.

"TU!..."urlò lei "...ASCOLTAMI BENE!

IO SONO IL COMANDANTE DI QUESTA NAVE!

E COMA TALE NON LASCERÒ NESSUNO A MORIRE SU QUESTO PIANETA DI MERDA,NEANCHE SE DOVESSI..."

Ay sferrò un pugno,lui le afferrò il braccio e la gettò a terra,afferrandola e mettendole un coltello sulla gola.

"Levami quel coltello dalla gola."disse Ay.

"STA ZITTA!"urlò Drax "Tu moriresti per loro?"  
"Farei qualsiasi cosa per loro."disse Ay.

"Non è una risposta."disse Drax furiosi.

"Si,morirei."disse Ay "Arriverei anche a questo per loro."

"Che cosa interessante."disse Drax.

Poco dopo Drax spostò il masso dalla grotta.

"Non ho mai avuto dubbi."disse Ek sorridendo.

"Qualcuno non se la sente?"disse Drax.

"Io ho i miei dei,Drax."disse il sacerdote.

Il gruppo fuggì nel buio,poi Drax si fermò vedendo 2 creature atterrare davanti a loro.

Il gruppo si accucciò e un'altra creatura arrivò sul posto,poi altri esseri iniziarono ad azzuffarsi a vicenda.

Il gruppo si prese per mano formando una fila,poi corsero e gli esseri si spostarono.

"Non fermatevi."disse Drax mentre salivano il dosso fangoso "NON FERMATEVI!

AVANTI!

MUOVERSI!

MUOVERSI!

CONOSCI LA STRADA!"

Drax si voltò e vide due creature atterrare.

I tre arrivarono a bordo.

"Salite."disse Ay sulla rampa.

Drax corse e poi vide una delle creature che atterrò davanti a lui di spalle.

Quando l'essere si voltò,Drax gli si mise davanti alla testa e l'essere non lo vide,poi si voltò.

Un'altra creatura gli arrivò alle spalle,facendo girare anche quella davanti.

Drax prese il pugnale.

Le sue urla furono udite da Ay.

"Ay..."disse il sacerdote sulla rampa "Andiamo."

"No."disse lei che corse portando con se la lampada luminosa "DRAX!"

Drax apparve e cadde tra dei barili.

Aveva molte ferite sul corpo e sulle braccia,più un taglio sulla guancia.

Ay vide i corpi di ben 5 creature diverse.

Aveva anche un taglio molto profondo sulla gamba e non riusciva a camminare.

Lei lo afferrò e lo fece appoggiare a se.

"Ti tengo,andiamo."disse Ay.

Drax cadde a terra.

"ANDIAMO,DRAX!"urlò lei "ALZATI!"

Ay lo fece rialzare "TI HO DETTO CHE MORIREI PER LORO,NON PER TE!

MUOVIAMOCI."

Una delle creature trafisse il petto di Ay.

I 2 rimasero a guardarsi per un po' e il sangue iniziò a colare a terra.

L'essere la trascinò via volando.

Drax cadde a terra e guardò il buio "Non per me…

NON PER ME!"

Drax arrivò nell'astronave,si mise ai comandi e chiuse la rampa.

"Devo pregare per tante persone...che non so da dove cominciare."disse il sacerdote.

"Io lo so,in compenso."disse Ek.

Drax accese le luci esterne del mezzo e mandò in avanti una leva,poi la abbassò e spense le luci.

"Che stai facendo,Drax?"disse la ragazza.

Le creature si avvicinarono al mezzo.

"Andiamocene,che stai aspettando?"disse lei.

"Non possiamo partire..."disse Drax e una delle creature andò sui vetri del mezzo "...senza dare la buona notte."

Drax mandò in avanti la leva e i motori si accesero,bruciando le creature,poi il mezzo volò in aria e ne travolse centinaia e alla fine uscì dall'atmosfera del pianeta.

Ek si mise la cintura accanto a Drax "Chiunque incontreremo ci farà tante domande.

Se fossero mercenari?

Che cosa gli raccontiamo di te?"

"Ditegli che Drax non c'è."disse Drax "Ditegli che è morto su quel pianeta."


	20. ANNABELLE:CREATION

ANNABELLE:CREATION

FLASHBACK

1943

Un uomo era in un capanno.

Aveva capelli neri corti,barba e baffi,maglietta bianca,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Prese un occhio di plastica e lo mise sotto una lente,spolverandolo con il pennello.

Appesi a dei fili c'erano braccia di plastica.

C'erano anche modellini di corpi umani piccoli.

A questi modellini mancavano gli occhi.

Lui mise uno degli occhi dentro uno dei modellini ed iniziò a verniciare un volto.

Prese un oggetto di metallo lungo che era stato messo nel camino.

La punta era piatta e aveva un timbro rettangolare.

Lo pigiò sulla schiena del modellino lasciando il segno.

Prese del colore nero da un contenitore.

Il modellino era diventato la bambola con i capelli castani,divisi in 2 trecce con un fiocco rosso ciascuna,un lungo vestito bianco,una fascia sulla pancia con una rosa a sinistra.

Mise la bambola dentro una cassa e chiuse il coperchio.

Si mie seduto alla scrivania,poi vide che qualcuno gli aveva messo un pezzo di carta sotto la porta e così uscì.

Aprì il pezzo di carta e trovò la scritta : "Trovami."

Andò verso una villa a 2 piani,in una zona desertica,ma con diversi alberi.

Trovò un altro biglietto dentro la casa,poi si diresse dentro una stanza alla sua destra, che era un salotto,poi prese un pezzo di carta,ci scrisse sopra e lo mise su un mobile.

Si allontanò e la figlia prese il foglio.

Lui la prese alle spalle,le fece il solletico e lei si sdraio a terra.

"Presa."disse il padre che le faceva il solletico "Pensavi di poterti nascondere,non è vero?

Hai letto la scritta,ti ho trovata!"

"Samuel."disse la madre "Bee.

Ora basta."

La madre si mise in ginocchio e accarezzò la figlia "Non è il caso di esagerare."

"Mamma..."disse la bambina.

"Sei sicura?"disse la madre.

"Si."disse la piccola.

"Bene,perché ora tocca a me!"disse la madre che le fece il solletico.

La sera seguente la madre spazzolava i capelli alla bambina a letto "È ora di dormire,Bee."

La madre si alzò e le diede un bacio.

"Ti voglio bene,mamma."disse la bambina

"Io di più."disse la madre.

Lei spense le luci.

"Mamma."disse la bambina.

La madre accese un disco di musica,come chiesto e andò via.

La mattina seguente i tre uscirono dalla chiesa dopo la messa.

"Mamma."disse Bee.

"Si?"disse la madre.

"Quando torniamo,giochiamo alle bambole?"disse la madre.

"Beh,prima giochiamo a fare le pulizie di casa,poi giochiamo alle bambole per tutto il pomeriggio."disse la madre.

"Samuel."disse un uomo "Buon giorni Samuel.

Buon giorno Estar.

Buongiono Bee."

I tre risposero.

"Samuel,volevo sapere se il mio ordine finalmente è pronto."disse l'uomo "I clienti vengono continuamente al negozio per chiedere delle sue bambole."

"Può mandare suo figlio domani,Nik."disse Estar "Sono pronte."

"Ah..."disse Nik "Bene.

Grazie mille e una buona domenica."

"Buona giornata anche a lei."disse la famiglia.

Samuel dovette cambiare una ruota in mezzo alla strada "DIAMINE!"

"Moderati"disse Estar.

Un'altra macchina stava arrivando.

"Sta arrivando un'altra macchina."disse la moglie "Vuoi che faccia segno di fermare ad aiutarci?"

"No,ci penso io."disse lui.

La ruota fu tolta e un pezzo finì in mezzo alla strada.

"Lo prendo io."disse la bambina che attraversò la strada e fu investita.

FINE FLASHBACK

1955

Arrivò un autobus con dentro due bambine sul sedile posteriore.

"Arancione."disse la bambina con i capelli biondi e lunghi "Ok,scegli un numero."

L'altra guardava fuori dal finestrino.

"Linda?"disse la prima.

"Ehm...4"disse la seconda che riprese a guardare fuori.

La prima aprì un foglio di carta "Ok.

Presto farai nuove amicizie.

Fallo a me."

L'altra continuava a guardare fuori dai finestrini.

"Voglio andare con te in una famiglia,non in un orfanotrofio."disse la più piccola.

L'altra le prese la mano "Sarebbe molto bello."

"Si,ma solo se ci sei anche tu."disse la più piccola "Io non voglio andare dove non ci sei."

"Allora giuriamo."disse la più grande "Se qualcuno vuole una di noi,deve prendere tutte e due."

"Va bene,lo giuro."disse la più piccola.

"Anch'io."disse la prima.

C'era una suora seduta su un altro sedile "Allora quanto manca,padre?"

"Gesù,Giuseppe e Maria,lei è peggio delle bambine,sorella."disse il prete

alla guida.

"È stato un dono di Dio che abbiano accettato di accoglierci."disse la suora.

"Già."disse il prete.

"Come si fa a non essere contenti quando si riceve un dono?"disse la suora.

"Non vi preoccupate se non vedrete molto la signora all'inizio."disse il prete "Ha una malattia.

Ha avuto un incidente tempo fa.

Voi bambine dovete aiutarla."

Arrivarono davanti alla casa.

Samuel uscì e le bambine scesero.

"Sorella."disse Samuel.

"Quella che zoppica è una delle sfortunate colpite dall'ondata di Apolio,ma migliora di giorno in giorno."disse la donna "Non sarà un peso."

"Io scarico i bagagli."disse il prete.

"Io presento la casa."disse Samuel che entrò con le ragazze.

"Wow."disse una "È grande come un castello.

E di conseguenza noi siamo le principesse."

Andarono in un altra stanza.

"C'è la tv!"disse una.

"Il televisore non funziona più."disse lui "La radio invece funziona."

Andarono in altre stanze.

"Questa casa è infinita."disse la bionda più piccola.

"Hai ragione,ci servirà una mappa."disse un altra.

"Ragazze."disse la suora "Di qua."

"Come vedete,la sala da pranzo è abbastanza grande per ospitare tutti."disse Samuel.

Samuel le portò davanti ad una porta "Io e la signora stiamo qui.

Usate la casa come meglio credete.

Le vostre camere sono di sopra."

Samuel iniziò a salire le scale.

"Sarebbe possibile per me e Jennifer restare al piano di sotto?"disse la suora.

Lui fece scendere una sedia rotelle che era attaccata al corrimano delle scale.

"Ecco,ora puoi salire le scale tranquillamente."disse Samuel e la bambina ci si mise sopra "Ma prima allacciamo la cintura."

"Grazie."disse la suora.

Jennifer arrivò al piano di sopra e vide che c'era una stanza buia.

Le altre arrivarono.

Jennifer entrò nella stanza dove c'erano molti letti.

Arrivarono due di loro "Bene,prendiamo questa."

"E il posto per Linda e me?"disse Jennifer.

"La casa è enorme ci sono altre camere."disse lei.

"Ok."disse Jennifer che andò verso un altra porta e vide che c'erano dei disegni.

Samuel afferrò la porta "È chiusa.

E deve restare così."

"Ehi,Jenny."disse Linda che si affacciò da un altra stanza "Vieni qua."

Lei entrò nella stanza e la vide piena di bambole appese al soffitto.

"Ehi."disse Linda "Compagne di letto a castello."

Jennifer sorrise.

La suora aprì una valigia nella sua stanza.

Si voltò verso un cassetto nel muro e aprendolo vide che c'era una botola con una corda.

Chiuse l'apertura e si girò,ma essa si richiuse da sola.

"Sorella."disse una delle ragazze più grandi.

"Santi cielo."disse la suora "Ti prego,benedici Nancy con la saggezza di non far venire un infarto al suo prossimo."

"Scusa."disse lei "Possiamo dare un'occhiata in giro?"

"Prima aiutate padre Massimo a scaricare,poi..."disse la suora.

"Lo sta aiutando il signor Samuel."disse Nancy "Sa com'è padre Massimo,non vuole che gli stiamo tra i piedi."

"Va bene."disse la suora.

"Ha detto di si!"disse lei uscendo e portando con se le altre.

"Andiamo Jen?"disse Linda.

"Magari tra un po'."disse Jennifer.

"Allora,forse resto anch'io."disse Linda.

"Resti perché ti faccio pena?"disse Jennifer.

"Beh..."disse Linda.

"Hai promesso di non trattarmi in modo diverso."disse Jennifer.

"A dopo allora."disse lei che andò via.

L'altra provò a camminare senza le stampelle.

Arrivò alle finestre e vide le altre.

Era una donna alta che aveva lunghi capelli neri.

I capelli erano legati indietro,sulla parte davanti della testa e aveva la riga nel mezzo.

A tenere fermi i capelli c'era una corona di cristallo che era formata da due linee intrecciate che terminavano sulla fronte,formando una punta diretta verso il basso.

C'erano due ciocche sul davanti e i capelli arrivavano all'altezza della vita.

Indossava un vestito verde che arrivava fino a terra.

Le braccia erano scoperte,come il collo e l'inizio del petto.

Dalle spalle partiva un mantello semitrasparente verde che arrivava a terra.

La donna si avvicinò.

La bambina si voltò e vide solo la porta che si apriva.

Il padre stava pregando prima di cena"Oh,Signore.

Grazie di averci riuniti tutti a questa tavola.

Benedici questo cibo che ci sostenta.

E aiutaci a renderti gloria ogni giorno.

Amen."

Le altre dissero l'ultima parola.

"Vogliate scusarmi."disse il padre che si alzò.

Una di loro,la più grande,lo seguì.

Lui aprì la porta e dentro c'era un letto con la moglie,ma davanti al letto c'era una tenda semi-trasparente.

"Carol."disse la suora.

Lei si mise seduta.

"Ti prego di non impicciarti."disse la suora e le luci andarono e vennero.

Jennifer e l'altra pregavano in camera prima di dormire.

A notte fonda qualcuno mise un foglietto sotto la porta e le due lo videro.

Jennifer si alzò e lo prese.

C'era scritto:"Trovami."

Jennifer uscì dalla stanza.

Un altro foglio apparve sotto una porta.

Lei lo prese e lesse "Qui dentro."

"Nancy?"disse Jennifer fuori dalla porta "Carol?

Siete qui dentro?"

Non ci fu risposta.

"Perdonami Signore,perché sto per peccare."disse lei che aprì la porta.

Trovò una normalissima stanza arredata per una bambina.

Trovò anche una casa giocattolo identica a quella dove si trovava.

Tra i personaggi c'era una bambina.

Jennifer si avvicinò ad un armadio.

Lo aprì e trovò la bambola che era stata fatta da Samuel anni prima.

Lei chiuse l'armadio e fece alcuni passi,ma poi l'armadio si riaprì.

Lei lo richiuse a chiave,poi si voltò e stava per andarsene.

L'armadio si riaprì.

Lei prese un lenzuolo e coprì la bambola,poi si voltò e lentamente andò verso la porta.

La donna con l'abito verde apparve da un'energia arancione poco luminosa simile a fiamme.

Dalla finestra Jennifer vide che Samuel era fuori.

Lei si voltò e vide la donna che la fissava.

Jennifer andò verso la parete,mentre lei si avvicinava.

La donna scomparve e lei si affrettò ad uscire chiudendo la porta e andando a dormire.

La stampella che la aiutava a camminare cadde a terra.

Samuel era nel corridoio e andò via.

Il giorno dopo le ragazze guardavano dentro un pozzo.

"Ho sentito che il signor Summer tiene sua moglie li sotto."disse una di loro.

"È vero che porta un vestito strano?"disse un'altra.

"Si,sembrava una nobile o qualcosa del genere."disse una terza.

"Basta!"disse Linda.

"Perché non vai a controllare Jennifer e vedi cosa fa?"disse Nancy.

"Perché?"disse Linda "Così parlate di ragazzi?"

"Anche tu ne vuoi parlare?"disse una terza.

"No."disse lei "Che schifo

Giochiamo a nascondino."

"Va bene,va a nasconderti e noi ti cerchiamo."disse la seconda.

"Allora,la cerchiamo qui davvero?"disse la terza.

"Certo."disse Nancy e arrivò un altra.

La suora aprì la tenda e starnutì.

"Salute."disse Jennifer.

"Grazie."disse la suora .

"Che stai facendo?"disse Jennifer.

"Ho chiesto al padrone di casa se potevamo usare questa stanza e gentilmente ha accettato."disse la suora "Hai voglia di aiutarmi?"

Lei fece di no con la testa.

"Che cos'hai?"disse la suora.

"Ho un peccato da confessare."disse lei.

Si sedettero sul letto "Mi perdoni sorella,perché ho peccato.

C'è una porta di sopra.

Non so perché,ma il signor Sander la tiene sempre chiusa.

Ha detto di non entrarci.

Ho trovato una bambola all'interno.

Era molto strana..."

"Jennifer."disse la suora.

"Sono anche successe cose strane."disse Jennifer.

"Jennis,senti come parli."disse la suora "Cosa ti ripeto sempre?

Un peccato è un peccato,a prescindere da un contesto.

Ma soprattutto non devi assolutamente disubbidire ai padroni.

Siamo appena arrivate,loro sono stati molto generosi a consentirci di stare qui tutte insieme.

Se decidono che non ci vogliono più tenere finirà che ci separiamo.

La prossima volta che decidi di infrangere una regola pensa bene a quali conseguenze può avere anche per le altre,prima di farlo.

Ci siamo capiti?"

"Si,scusa sorella."disse Jennifer.

"Non fa niente,tesoro."disse la suora "Per penitenza di un ave Maria e aiutami ad aprire le scatole."

Linda aprì la porta "Che tate facendo?"

"Apriamo le scatole."disse Jennifer.

"Ok."disse l'altra che andò via e corse versò le scale.

Vide che c'erano delle grate tra un gradino e l'altro,così si accorse di una porta accanto alle scale e vi entrò.

Le tre ragazze entrarono dentro un capanno dove venivano costruite le bambole.

"Questo posto mette paura."disse una.

Nancy vide un libro massiccio su un tavolo "Cos'è?"

"Sarà un...libro."disse l'altra.

"Miti nordici."disse Nancy che lo aprì alla pagina segnata dal segnalibro.

Videro un immagine identica a quella della donna apparsa dentro la camera con Jennifer.

"Hela."disse Nancy "Dea della morte nordica,figlia di Loki dio dell'inganno,sorella del lupo gigante Fenrir e del serpente di Midgard.

I vichinghi che muoiono nel proprio letto o per malattia o incidente andranno da lei e costituiranno il suo orrendo esercito di morti."

"Dacci un taglio."disse un'altra.

Linda era sotto la scala al buio.

Trovò la bambola e apparve un vichingo con la pelliccia e l'armatura e con la pelle putrefatta e privo di labbra.

"ODINO!"disse lo zombie e lei urlò e cadde contro la porta ritrovandosi nel corridoio.

Le altre la trovarono.

"Ah."disse Nancy che arrivò con le altre "Trovata."

"Non sei brava a nasconderti."disse un altra e loro salirono le scale.

Samuel aveva aggiustato la botola "Anni di incuria hanno compromesso il contrappeso.

Ecco,ora non farà più corrente."

"La ringrazio."disse la suora.

"Sono sue colleghe?"disse l'uomo indicando una foto.

"È stata scattata in Romania."disse la suora "Hanno pochi contatti con l'esterno,ma sono diventata molto amica di queste 3.

Questa è suor Maria,questa è suor Anna e questa è suor Lucia."

Samuel vide che accanto alle quattro suore,c'era una figura con un cappuccio nero e un vestito nero lungo che la copriva completamente "Questa chi è?"

"Non lo so,non credo di averla mai vista."disse la suora.

Samue posò la foto "Le serve altro?"  
"No grazie."disse lei.

"Notte."disse Samuel.

"Notte."disse la suora.

La notte scese rapidamente.

Nancy e un altra si erano messe sotto un lenzuolo a terra e avevano una torcia.

"La notte la signora Mallinson usa i suoi poteri."disse Nancy "Di giorno rimane a letto,ma di notte se ne va in giro dove vuole e deve farlo,per trovare da mangiare."

"Ehi,se guardi verso di lei muori."disse l'altra.

"Per costringerti a farlo,ripete il tuo nome moltissime volte fino a che non cedi."disse Nancy.

Sentirono un passo.

"È venuta a mangiare."disse l'altra.

"Carol..."disse Nacy.

Sentirono il suono di una campana.

La torcia si spense.

La campana era dietro di loro.

Videro la sagoma della donna che aveva visto Jennifer la sera prima.

"Oh Dio…"disse Carol.

"Ho paura."disse Nancy.

La figura si avvicinò.

Le due si coprirono gli occhi.

Quando li riaprirono non c'era più.

La donna mise la mano sotto il lenzuolo e Carol urlò togliendo il lenzuolo.

La ragazza di colore accese la luce "Che cosa succede?"

Arrivò la suora "In nome di Dio..."

"Suor Charlotte!"disse Nancy "È venuta qui!

In questa camera."

"Chi?"disse Samuel.

"Penso che fosse sua moglie."disse lei.

"Non è possibile."disse Samuel "Mia moglie non può camminare da anni."

Samuel andò via e giunse Jennifer.

Il giorno dopo Nancy,Carol e un'altra erano sedute sotto un albero,mentre altre quattro giocavano con la suora.

"Ora torniamo ai nostri studi,ok?"disse la suora che si mise seduta sul prato di erba gialla con le altre.

"Stai bene,Nancy?"disse una delle ragazze.

Videro Samuel salire sul furgone e andare via.

"È vero che la moglie del signor Samuel era in camera vostra?"disse la ragazza bionda.

"Si,lo giuro."disse lei "Eravamo sotto il lenzuolo..."

"Nacy,smettila."disse Carol"Ci siamo solo suggestionate a vicenda stanotte."

La suora bussò alla porta di Estar e la aprì "Signora Mallins?"

"Suor Charlotte."disse Estar da dietro la tenda "Posso chiederle il favore di darmi un bicchiere d'acqua?"

"Ma certo."disse la suora che chiuse la porta e andò al comodino.

Jennifer era in un corridoio e si avvicinò ad una porta socchiusa da cui vide la suora.

"È bello sentire la casa viva."disse Estar "Siamo stati rinchiusi così a lungo che ne avevo dimenticato il suono."

Charlotte vide l'immagine della loro figlia "Che bella foto."

"Ci è stata portata via che era ancora bambina."disse Estar "Può voltarsi."

"Certo."disse lei che si girò "Mi spiace molto per sua figlia.

Ma ora è in cielo."

"Magari."disse la donna.

Jennifer chiuse la porta e vide la foto della ragazza attaccata al muro.

La portò in camera sua e la mise sotto le coperte.

Andò davanti alla porta e la aprì.

Poco dopo entro anche Linda "Oh mio Dio."

"Non dovresti stare qui."disse Jennifer.

"Neanche tu."disse lei "Di chi è questa stanza?"

"I padroni avevano una figlia."disse Jennifer.

"Avevano?"disse Linda.

"Credo che sia morta."disse la ragazza.

Linda prese una pistola che era in grado di sparare un tappo.

"E credo che abbia messo lei la musica."disse Jennifer.

Linda sparò il tappo contro la bambola e lo richiamò con un filo che era collegato ad esso "Smettila di spaventarmi."

"È la verità."disse Jennifer.

"Andiamo via."disse Linda.

"No."disse Jennifer.

"Non dovremmo stare qui."disse Linda "Io vado."

Jennifer prese un libro da un comodino che parlava di mitologia nordica e vide la pagina con l'immagine di Hela.

La porta si chiuse.

Jennifer vide delle marionette che si muovevano da sole "Chi c'è li dentro?"

Lei prese gli oggetti,ma non vide nessuno.

La casa giocatolo accese da sola le luci.

Lei si avvicinò e poi vide la donna con il vestito verde.

"Ciao."disse Jennifer spaventata.

La donna si girò verso la finestra e si avvicinò.

"Tu sei la figlia dei padroni,vero?"disse lei.

"No."disse la donna "Io sono Hela.

Regina dei vichinghi che muoiono con disonore.

Ma sono depressa.

È da molto che il mio ruolo è svanito poiché nessuno prega più Asgard.

Vuoi aiutarmi?"

"Cosa ti serve?"disse Jennifer.

La donna si voltò di scatto e si illumino di energia arancione.

La sua voce appariva inumana anche se femminile.

"La tua anima."disse Hela.

La bambina urlò e cadde a terra .

Hela la afferrò per le gambe,poi la lasciò andare.

Jennifer uscì,ma la porta della stanza dell'amica si chiuse e poi tutte le altre fecero lo stesso.

Lei si sedette sulla sedia che dava al piano di sotto.

Si mise la cintura e la sedia si mosse.

A metà scala la sedia si fermò e la riportò sopra.

Lei cercò di aggrapparsi alla scala,ma fu trascinata via.

Improvvisamente fu tirata dentro il soffitto e urlò.

Cadde dalla tromba delle scale e si schiantò al piano di sotto.

Il giorno dopo Samuel la riportò a casa su una sedia a rotelle.

"Come ti senti?"disse Linda.

Lei non rispose.

"Ragazze,Jennifer è un pochino giù adesso."disse la suora "Cerchiamo di fare il possibile per darle forza."

"Camminerà ancora però?"disse Linda.

"Non lo so."disse la suora.

La suora mise un lenzuolo su un divano "Hai bisogno di riposare."

"Non posso restare,suor Charlotte."disse Jennifer "Non possiamo restare.

Dobbiamo andare via."

"Via?"disse la suora "E dove?

Non c'è nessun altro posto per noi."

"Io non sono caduta dalle scale."disse lei "Qualcosa mi ha spinto."

"Che significa qualcosa ti ha spinto?"disse la suora che si mise in ginocchio.

"In questa casa c'è una presenza maligna."disse Jennifer "Vuole prendere la mia anima."

"La tua anima?"disse suor Charlotte "No,tesoro.

Il diavolo prende di mira i deboli di fede."

"Quella...io non credo che sia il diavolo."disse Jennifer "Non gli assomiglia per niente."

"Vieni qui."disse la suora che la abbracciò.

Samuel aveva preso una statuetta che raffigurava un uomo barbuto con un occhio con sopra una benda e i vestiti da vichingo.

"Sei silenzioso,Samuel."disse Estar.

"Credo sia stato uno sbaglio."disse Samuel "Portare qui le ragazze."

"Perché?"disse lei.

"La bambina."disse Samuel "Forse non è caduta.

Forse..."

"È stato un incidente."disse Estar "Niente di più.

Gli incidenti capitano.

È rimasta in silenzio per 12 anni.

Dovresti approfittare della loro presenza invece di spaventarle."

"Presto starai meglio."disse Linda che era seduta sul divano accanto a Jennifer che era sdraiata.

"Non credo proprio."disse Jennifer.

"Ma devi."disse Linda "Adesso non mi vorrà più nessuno.

Sono solo un peso."

"Ma hai giurato di restare con me."disse Linda

"Me lo rimangio."disse Jennifer.

"Forse non verrò adottata."disse Lindy.

"Tu si."disse Jennnifer "Sai perché?

Perché sei speciale.

Tu verrai adottata da una bellissima famiglia.

E ti vizieranno moltissimo.

Avrai così tante bambole che non troverai in nome per tutte."

"Invece si."disse Linda "Jennifer 1.

Jennifer 2.

Jennifer 3."

Le due risero.

La suora la chiamò.

"Se solo potessi venire di sopra."disse Linda.

"Vorrei venire anche io,davvero."disse Jennifer "Ti ricordi quando giravamo nell'orfanotrofio di notte?"

"E finivamo il cioccolato della dispensa?"disse Linda.

"Pensavano che ci fossero i topi."disse Jennifer e le due risero "Purifica la nostra casa da questi topi.

Qualsiasi cosa capiti,niente potrà cancellar quei momenti."

"Notte."disse Linda.

"Notte."disse Jennifer.

Linda andò davanti alla porta della stanza della bambola e guardò dal buco della serratura vedendo la bambola che era su una sedia a dondolo e si muoveva da sola.

Aprendo la porta non la vide più e così la richiuse.

Prese la pistola con il tappo e si mise in camera,in ginocchio, verso il corridoio buio.

Sparò la pallina due volte e riavvolse il filo.

Alla terza volta qualcosa afferrò l'oggetto,il filo si alzò in alto,la pistola fu tirata via e lei sentì dei passi che correvano verso di lei.

Urlò e salì sul letto,coprendosi con le coperte.

Sentì i passi e la luce si spense.

Il letto si mosse e lei vide delle orme a terra.

Guardando il letto di sotto vide Hela sdraiata e apparve un vichingo zombie.

La ragazzina si spaventò e si coprì.

La mattina dopo la bambina guardò il letto e non vide nessuno.

Jennifer fu portata dalla suora fuori casa.

"Vedrai che un po' di Sole ti farà bene."disse Charlotte.

"Non credo che possa guarire il mio male."disse la ragazza.

La suora si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei "Non devi perdere la speranza."

La speranza è un vero e proprio rifugio.

Se ti aggrappi ad essa avrai protezione."

"Da quale libro della Bibbia è preso?"disse la ragazza.

"Dalla Bibbia Kolbrin."disse lei "Ma non per questo vale di meno.

Anzi,il contrario."

"Il sole è gradevole in effetti."disse lei.

"Già."disse la suora che andò via.

Lei rimase al sole e la carrozzina fu strattonata.

Un vichingo zombie apparve e la portò dentro il capannone,dopo che la porta si fu aperta da sola.

La spinse dentro e la gettò dalla carrozzella.

Il vichingo svanì e la porta si chiuse.

Lei strisciò verso la carrozzina che fu strattonata violentemente e fu scagliata contro un muro.

Le porte di un armadio iniziarono a sbattere da sole e lei si nascose sotto un palco.

Sentì dei passi e poco dopo Hela strisciò sotto il palco.

Hela la afferro e con una mano,si mise sopra di lei ed estrasse parte dell'anima della ragazza mettendo la mano sinistra sopra di lei"Venera me!"

La suora corse verso la baracca con Linda e le due aprirono la porta.

Trovarono Jennifer sulla carrozzella.

"Che cosa succede?"disse la suora.

"Non riuscivo ad uscire."disse Jennifer.

"Tutto a posto?"disse lei.

"Sto bene."disse Jennifer.

Linda fece alcuni passi indietro.

La sera seguente Linda era dentro la stanza di Nacy con due delle ragazze "Sono preoccupata per Jennifer.

Qualche sera fa voleva andarsene via."

"Perché voleva andarsene via?"disse una delle tre.

"Forse perché questo posto è molto inquietante."disse Nancy.

"Mi ha detto che la figlia dei Mallis era venuta a prenderla."disse Linda "Almeno la prima sera."

"I Mallins avevano una figlia."disse un'altra.

Linda annuì "È morta tanto tempo fa."

"Quindi vede i fantasmi?"disse quella di colore.

"Credo di si,ma mi ha detto che non pensa più che sia lei."disse Linda "Ha parlato di una donna vestita di verde con dei vichinghi mummificati accanto.

Crede che sia una certa Hela.

Voi avete visto niente?"

"Non era un fantasma."disse Nancy "Hela fa parte degli dei dei vichinghi.

Era la dea per quelli che morivano disonorati e che finivano nel suo regno una volta morti.

Ma quelli non esistono."

"Allora come si spiega?"disse quella di colore.

"E se...fossero veri anche quelli?"disse Linda.

"Smettetela."disse Carol che era appena entrata "Si vede che Jennis vuole giustificare il fatto che la trattiamo diversamente."

"Io non credo."disse Linda.

"No,è ovvio."disse Carol "Lo capirai da grande.

Va a dormire."

Il giorno dopo Linda era seduta su una sedia fuori dalla casa e arrivò Samuel con la statuetta di Odino.

"Che stai aspettando?"disse Samuel.

"Niente."disse lei.

"Ti piace?"disse lui mostrando la statua.

"È bello."disse lei.

"Questa è la statua di Odino,re degli dei vichinghi."disse Samuel che si sedette "Non è tra le mie opere migliori.

Sembri turbata.

Posso aiutarti?"  
"Non credo."disse lei.

"A volte parlare di ciò che ci disturba può essere un primo passo."disse Samuel.

"Beh...Jennifer è molto strana."disse Linda.

"Molto strana?"disse Samuel.

"Dice che ha trovato una signora dentro questa casa."disse Linda.

"Non può esserci nessuno qui dentro."disse Samuel "Io faccio sempre i controlli."

"Lo so,ma Jennifer è entrata nella camera di sua figlia."disse Linda.

"Che cosa?"disse Samuel preoccupato.

"Ha trovato la bambola e..."disse Linda.

"Quale bambola?!"disse Samuel

"Quella con il vestito bianco."disse lei.

"E impossibile!"disse Samuel che si alzò "Quella bambola è stata nascosta!

Non deve più andarle vicino!

Ci siamo capiti?"

Linda annuì.

Samuel entrò nella casa con la statua e camminò verso la sala da pranzo trovando la bambola seduta su una sedia.

Si voltò e vide Hela in piedi.

Puntò la statua di Odino verso di lei,ma le sue dita furono spezzate da una forza invisibile e spinte verso l'esterno.

La statua cadde e lui urlò.

"Benvenuto tra le mie schiere."disse Hela.

La suora lo sentì ed entrò chiamandolo.

Lo trovò mummificato a terra.

La sera seguente era fuori dalla casa con le ragazze "Voi andate a dormire.

Io vado a parlare con la signora."

Jennifer dormiva sul divano con accanto la bambola.

Linda la guardava e si avvicinava lentamente.

Prese la bambola e uscì di casa con una lanterna.

Charlotte la vide dalla finestra.

Linda si avvicinò ad un pozzo.

Spostò il coperchio di legno,prese la bambola e ce la mise dentro.

"Linda?"disse Charlotte "Che cosa fai?"

"Questa bambola fa del male a Jennifer e ha ucciso il signor Mallins."disse Linda "La voglio buttare!"

Lei la lasciò cadere.

"Adesso andiamo."disse la suora.

Linda si affacciò e le mani di Hela la afferrarono.

Charlotte la prese e chiuse il coperchio che iniziò ad essere colpito dall'interno.

"Corri!"disse Linda e le due tornarono a casa.

"Jennifer!"disse Linda avvicinandosi al divano "L'ho buttata via."

Linda tolse le coperte e vide la bambola al posto di Jennifer ed urlò.

Le altre scesero.

"Che succede?"disse Carol.

"Dov'è Jennifer?"disse la suora.

"Non lo so."disse Carol.

"Cercatela."disse Charlotte.

Le altre salirono.

Charlotte prese la bambola e la portò da Estar "Che sta succedendo?"

"NO!"disse la donna "Allontani quella bambola."

Lei la posò.

"È tornata."disse Etar "Lo sapevo che era tornata."

"Che cos'è?"disse lei.

"Una dea pagana."disse Estar "La dea dei morti."

"Che cosa vuol dire?"disse Charlotte.

"Per nostra figlia pregammo qualsiasi potere ci mostrasse che era da qualche parte."disse lei"Apparve lei a dirci che di vite dopo la morte ce ne erano molte.

Lei non era nel suo regno,ma questo ci bastava.

Poi lessi il libro sui miti dei vichinghi e capì di chi si trattava.

Pensai fosse un demone ,ma il crocifisso non aveva effetto su di lei."

FLASHBACK

Samuel e Estar camminavano di notte in una stanza buia e sorrisero alla dea che rispose e li salutò.

Tempo dopo Estar era sola in casa e lesse il libro dei miti nordici "Hela,signora dei defunti,nemica della Terra."

Lei si avvicinò al tavolo dove era seduta e accanto c'era la bambola.

Estar aveva in mano il crocifisso.

"Spiacente."disse Hela che si alzò "Ma stai sbagliando religione."

Samuel entrò e sentì la moglie urlare.

FINE FLASHBACK.

Estar si tolse la maschera e mostrò metà del viso mummificato "Voleva portare le anime nel suo regno ancora una volta.

Tento di prendere la mia.

Samuel si rivolse alla chiesa."

FLASHBACK

Due preti schizzarono dell'acqua santa su Hela e lessero la Bibbia.

"State sprecando tempo."disse Hela.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Non ci fu modo di fermarla,ma riuscimmo a rinchiuderla dentro quell'armadio,mettendo alcuni simboli nordici accompagnati da quelli cristiani."disse Estar "È rimasta in silenzio per anni.

Credevo fosse andata via.

Aiutarvi doveva essere la nostra penitenza,ma ora ha ciò che vuole.

Continuare il suo scopo."

Carol,Nancy e un altra trovarono Jennifer ad un tavolo al piano di sopra.

Lei si alzò.

"Può camminare."disse Nancy.

"Siamo noi,Jennifer."disse Carol.

Jennifer aveva un coltello "Ho trovato la mia dea in questa casa.

Devi smettere di peccare,Carol."

La suora sentì le urla provenire da sopra e corse verso le scale vedendo le ragazze che scendevano.

"Carol,chiama aiuto."disse la suora.

"Ok."disse lei,mentre le altre andavano via.

Charlotte salì al piano di sopra.

Carol aveva chiamato la polizia.

"Stanno arrivando,andiamo in un posto sicuro."disse Carol.

"Che cosa facciamo?"disse Nancy..

"Non la possiamo lasciare qui."disse una terza.

Andarono nella stanza di Estar.

"Signora Mallins?"disse Carol.

Spostarono la tenda e trovarono solo la maschera.

Nancy vide che c'era del sangue che pioveva a terra.

Trovarono Estar crocifissa e spezzata in due.

Le ragazze urlarono e andarono via.

Charlotte entrò nella stanza di Nacy e trovò Linda e l'altra di colore.

Voltandosi videro Hela con accanto Jennifer.

"Perdonami sorella,perché ho peccato."disse Jennifer.

La suora prese il rosario e iniziò a pregare,fu sollevata da terra da una forza invisibile e scagliata contro uno specchio.

Le altre fuggirono.

Linda cadde a terra fu trascinata via da una forza invisibile.

Jennifer uscì dalla stanza con la dea.

"Corri!"urlò Linda.

"Oppure puoi aiutare me."disse Hela e l'altra fuggì.

Linda si chiuse dentro una stanza.

Nancy,Carol e l'altra corsero fuori casa.

"IL FURGONE!"disse Nancy e le tre salirono.

Cercarono di mettere in moto,ma il motore si accendeva e si spegneva.

Nacy vide uno dei vichinghi zombi.

"Ragazze!"disse lei.

In quel momento la ragazza di colore arrivò e le altre scesero.

Linda tentò di aprire una finestra,ma sentì la porta che veniva colpita dall'esterno,aprì la botola sul muro e vi entrò.

"LA STALLA!"urlò Carol mentre le altre correvano verso la stalla e aprendo la porta trovarono le luci accese.

Carol non vide il vichingo zombi dietro di lei.

"Carol."disse Nancy indicandolo,mentre le altre erano bloccate.

La porta si chiuse da sola.

Carol tentò di aprire la porta,ma senza successo e le altre non c'erano più.

L'essere era rimasto immobile,così lei si avvicinò ad un ciocco di legno e tentò di prendere l'ascia,che però si ruppe.

Una delle lampadine iniziò a svitarsi da sola e il vichingo inizio a muoversi.

La prima lampadina cadde,poi anche la seconda.

Lei prese la scala e la bloccò.

Il vichingo le volò alle spalle e spense la lampadina.

La ragazza cadde dalla scala.

Il vichingo si abbassò lentamente ruggendo.

Carol urlò e poi si chiuse dentro un'altra stanza.

La porta iniziò ad essere colpita dall'esterno.

Nancy aprì una finestra e prese Carol.

Linda si calò giù nella botola arrivando ad un altro piano.

Alzò lo sportello e non vide nessuno,così uscì.

Prese una torcia e vide del sangue ovunque.

Il cadavere diviso di Estar si mosse verso di lei e cercò di afferrarla.

Linda dovette così entrare nella botola e tirare verso l'alto.

Improvvisamente la corda fu bloccata e guardando in basso,Linda vide Jennifer che si arrampicava nel condotto e afferrò il piano cercando di portarlo in basso.

Lei afferrò la corda e iniziò a tirare facendo forza nella direzione opposta e poi colpì le dita dell'altra con la torcia.

Afferrò la corda e le mani trascinarono di sotto il piano su cui si trovava,portandola verso l'alto.

Arrivo all'apertura del piano di sopra e chiuse lo sportello.

Inizio a camminare per la casa "Suor Charlotte?"

Arrivò alle scale e guardò di sotto.

Vide Jennifer che bucava gli occhi di una bambola con il coltello "Sai cosa mi piace di questa bambola?

Che assomiglia a te."

Lei si allontanò.

Linda entrò nell'armadio e di chiuse dentro,lasciando uno spiraglio aperto.

Jennifer arrivò "Linda?

Dove sei,Linda?

Linda?"

Linda vide la bambola seduta sulla sedia dentro l'armadio.

Jennifer aprì lo sportello "TI HO TROVATA!"

Linda urlò e Jennifer la gettò a terra,poi le saltò addosso "Hai giurato di restare sempre con me!

Sai cosa succede se non mantieni il giuramento?"

"Jennifer!"disse la suora che aveva la bambola in mano.

La ragazza le corse contro e pugnalò la bambola.

Charlotte la prese e la gettò dentro l'armadio,chiudendo la porta e gettando un armadio davanti agli sportelli.

Tutta la casa tremò e le sedie furono scagliate verso il muro,seguite dalla casa di legno.

Le due uscirono e si riunirono con le altre.

Le finestre della casa esplosero seguite dalle lampadine.

La polizia entro dentro la casa ed aprendo l'armadio trovarono un buco sul retro e la bambola seduta sulla sedia.

La suora era fuori dalla casa e parlava con un poliziotto.

"Novità?"disse Charlotte.

"No."disse l'agente "Della piccola non c'è traccia.

Alla sua età quanto potrà allontanarsi.

Stia tranquilla,la troveremo."

Dalla casa uscì una donna calva e magra.

Aveva un vestito lungo giallo che arrivava fino ai piedi,completamente giallo.

Aveva un vestito di linee di tessuto giallo intrecciate sul petto.

Sopra questo c'era c'era un tessuto giallo che formava una gonna gialla che arrivava quasi fino a terra.

Aveva una cintura nera che che copriva parte della pancia.

Le maniche arrivavano all'altezza del gomito.

Aveva due strisce di tessuto che partivano dai lati del petto che arrivavano all'altezza del ginocchio.

Questo vestito ricordava l'abito di un monaco buddista.

Aveva in mano la bambola e la teneva per il collo "La casa è pura ora.

L'entità che dimorava qui,ora non c'è più."

"Grazie,Antico."disse la suora.

"È il mio dovere?"disse l'Antico.

"Ma...la bambola."disse Linda.

"Faceva da canale per l'entità."disse l'Antico "Ora quella creatura è passata ad altro.

Adesso è solo una bambola.

Allora...chi di voi la vuole avere?"

Loro la misero nel bagagliaio della macchina della polizia e tutte insieme lo chiusero.

L'Antico mosse la mano in aria e formò in cerchio di energia arancione che poi attraversò scomparendo.

Salirono sul pulmino e andarono via.

Charlotte si mise seduta vicino a Linda "Allora come stai?"

"Io sto bene."disse Linda.

"Quella non era più Jennifer."disse lei.

"Lo so."disse la ragazza.

La suora la abbracciò e il pulmino andò via.

Arrivò una coppia ad un orfanotrofio.

La direttrice li portò in una stanza che aveva all'interno Jennifer.

"Come ti chiami?"disse la donna sorridendole.

"Annabelle."disse lei.


	21. GLI UCCELLI

GLI UCCELLI

I963

A San Francisco c'era una donna che attraversava la strada in una giornata nuvolosa.

Aveva i capelli biondi legarti,indossava una giacca nera,una maglietta bianca,una gonna nera e scarpe nere con i tacchi.

Un ragazzo le fischiò mentre camminava e lei sorrise,poi guardò il cielo e vide una gran quantità di uccelli che giravano in cerchio.

Entrò in un negozio di uccelli e salì al primo piano.

Il negozio aveva le pareti di mattoni ed era molto grande sia al piano terra che al primo.

C'era una gran quantità di uccelli in molte gabbie di forma e materiale diverso.

Andò verso una cassa dove c'era un'anziana signora con i capelli ricci e un vestito nero.

"Salve,signora Kruger."disse la ragazza.

"Oh,salve Ms Daniel."disse la signora Kruger.

"Ma ha visto quanti gabbiani?"disse la donna "Come mai sulla città?"

"Ah,ci sarà una tempesta a largo e questo che li spinge verso terra credo."disse l'anziana "Speravo che venisse più tardi.

Non è ancora arrivato."

"Ma lei aveva detto alle 3 in punto."disse la donna.

"Oh,lo so,lo so."disse l'anziana "Sto telefonando da stamattina "Oh,miss Daniel,lei non ha idea,è così difficile trovarli,davvero.

Sa dobbiamo farli venire dall'India quando sono appena nati e poi dobbiamo..."

"Beh,non sarà così piccolo."disse la donna.

"Certo che no."disse l'anziana "Oh,no,no davvero.

Il suo è un pappagallo adulto,già cresciuto."

"E sa parlare?"disse lei.

"Si,certo che sa..."disse l'anziana "Solo che bisogna insegnargli a parlare.

Oh,ma ora sarà meglio che telefoni.

Avevano detto alle tre…ma forse sarà per via del traffico.

Io telefono.

Le dispiace aspettare un momento?"

"Ah,senta,sarà meglio che me lo mandi a casa."disse Melania "Se vuole prendersi il mio indirizzo..."

"Oh,beh,d'accordo."disse l'anziana che prese un pezzo di carta "Ma sono sicura che sta arrivando e lei permette che telefoni?"

"Beh,faccia presto."disse la donna che iniziò a scrivere.

Entrò nel negozio un uomo,con capelli castani corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,in giacca cravatta grigi e con un cappello in mano.

Lui salì le scale "Ah,forse lei può aiutarmi."

"Prego?"disse lei.

"Ho detto,forse può aiutarmi."disse lui.

"Si,che cosa desidera,signore?"disse lei.

"Degli inseparabili."disse lui.

"Inseparabili?"disse lei.

"Si,quei pappagallini che muoiono quando perdono il compagno."disse lui.

"Ah,si certo."disse lei.

"Ecco,voglio fare un regalo a mia sorella per il suo compleanno e dato che compie solo 11 anni non vorrei una coppia che fosse troppo espansiva."disse lui.

"Si,ho capito signore."disse lei.

"Ma non vorrei nemmeno che fossero troppo freddi,ecco."disse lui.

"No,no,certo."disse lei.

"Non avrebbe una coppia che fosse diciamo una via di mezzo?"disse lui.

"Oh,credo di si."disse lei che iniziò a camminare tra le gabbie "Allora,mi faccia guardare."

"Senta,quelli li,non sono inseparabili?"disse lui indicando una grossa gabbia.

"No,quelli sono pettirossi."disse lei.

"Ah,io credevo che fossero fringuelli."disse lui.

"Oh,si chiamano anche così."disse lei che riprese a camminare"Eccoli qui,inseparabili."

"Questi sono canarini."disse lui "Ma non la fa venire la nausea?"

"Che cosa dovrebbe farmi venire la nausea?"disse lei.

"Tenere queste povere innocenti creature in gabbia."disse lui.

"Ma non possiamo mica lasciarli volare per in negozio,no?"disse lei.

"No,penso di no."disse lui "C'è qualche ragione scientifica per tenerli in gabbie separate?"

"Oh,certo."disse lei "È per proteggere la specie."

"Già è importante,specialmente nella stagione degli amori."disse lui.

"È un periodo critico quello."disse lei.

"Sono in amore adesso?"disse lui.

"Si,qualcuno."disse lei.

"Da che si vede?"disse lui.

"Beh,dalla loro aria un po' depressa."disse lei che fece altri passi tra le gabbie.

"Capisco,allora per questi inseparabili?"disse lui.

"È sicuro che non preferirebbe dei canarini?"disse lei "Abbiamo dei bellissimi canarini attualmente."

"Va bene."disse lui che porse la mano "Potrei vederne qualcuno?"

Lei aprì una gabbia e ne prese uno,ma gli sfuggì di mano.

Arrivò anche l'anziana "Oh,ma che è successo?"

Le due provarono a prendere l'animale che si posò in un portacenere.

L'uomo mise il cappello sul portacenere e poi prese l'animale "Ecco fatto."

"Oh che bravo."disse l'anziana.

Lui lo rimise nella gabbia "Torna nella tua gabbia dorata,Melania Daniel."

"Che cosa ha detto?"disse lei incrociando le braccia.

"La stavo paragonando ad un canarino,Ms Daniel."disse lui.

"Come mai conosce il mio nome?"disse Melania.

"Me lo ha detto un uccellino."disse lui "Buon giorno,Ms Daniel.

Signora."

"Ehi,un momento."disse Melania "Io non la conosco."

"Ma io conosco lei."disse lui.

"Come mai?"disse Melania.

"L'ho conosciuta in tribunale."disse lui.

"Ne al tribunale,ne al..."disse Melania.

"Mi correggo,in realtà l'ho veduta in tribunale."disse lui.

"Quando?"disse lei.

"Ah,a lei piace molto scherzare."disse lui "Ricorda quella volta che spaccò i cristalli di una vetrina?"

"Non la ruppi io quella vetrina."disse Melania.

"Ma la sua automobile si."disse lui "Dovevano metterla dietro le sbarre."

"Ma chi è lei?"disse Melania "Un poliziotto?"

"Soltanto un uomo che ama la legge e non ama chi fa un certo tipo di scherzi."disse lui.

"Allora la storia dei suoi inseparabili era uno scherzo?"disse Melania.

"No,quelli li volevo sul serio."disse lui.

"Però sapeva che non lavoro qui e ha deliberatamente..."disse Melania.

"È vero,l'ho riconosciuta appena entrato."disse lui "Ed ho voluto farle provare come ci si sente presi in giro.

Che cosa ne dice?"

"Che lei è un mascalzone."disse Melania.

"Infatti."disse lui "Buon giorno,Ms Daniel.

Signora."

L'uomo andò via.

"Sono contenta che non abbia trovato i pappagallini."disse Melania.

"Oh,troverò qualcos'altro."disse lui "Ci vediamo in tribunale."

Melania tornò al bancone "Chi era quell'uomo?"

"Oh,non ne ho davvero idea."disse l'altra.

Melania scese di corsa le scale e andò a vedere a targa "WYH-003"

Melania scrisse la targa su un foglio.

"Hanno detto che il pappagallo arriverà nel pomeriggio."disse l'anziana dal piano di sopra "Se vuole ripassare..."

"No,è meglio che me lo mandi,posso telefonare?"disse Melania.

"Si accomodi."disse l'anziana.

Melania prese un telefono.

"Il Daily News?"disse Melania "Sono Melania Daniel,mi da il capocronista,per piacere?

Pronto,Charlie?

È Melania.

Senti,me lo faresti un altro piacere?

No,questo è piccolo.

Non ti do pace?

Charlie,questo è l'ultimo piacere che ti chiedo.

Dovresti chiamare la motorizzazione e farti dire a chi corrisponde la targa WYH-003.

E non ti secco più.

No,tra un po' farò un salto io.

Il direttore è in ufficio?

No,non voglio disturbarlo se è occupato.

Digli che lo vedrò più tardi.

Grazie,Charlie."

Lei mise giù il telefono e parlò all'anziana "Lei ha degli inseparabili?"

"No,qui in negozio no,ma posso ordinarli se crede."disse l'anziana.

"Quanto ci vorrà?"disse Melania.

"Lei quando li vorrebbe?"disse l'anziana.

"Immediatamente."disse Melania.

"Beh,forse li potrei avere domani mattina."disse l'anziana "Le va bene?"

"Benissimo,li ordini."disse Melania.

Il giorno dopo Melania andò in un palazzo con una gabbia con dentro due uccellini.

Indossava una pelliccia,un vestito verde chiaro e una gonna verde.

Arrivata all'appartamento li lasciò davanti ad una porta,con una lettera indirizzata a Mr Brenner.

Un uomo le parlò "Mi scusi?

Sono per Mr Brenner?"

"Si?"disse lei.

"Non è in casa."disse l'uomo.

"Oh,non importa."disse lei.

"Ma non torna fino a lunedì e se quegli uccelli sono per lui..."disse l'uomo.

"Lunedi?"disse lei.

"Si e non credo che le convenga lasciarli nel corridoio."disse lui.

"E dov'è andato?"disse lei.

"A Bodega Bay,ci va tutte le settimane."disse lui.

"Bodega Bay."disse Melania "E dov'è?"

"Sulla costa,circa 60 miglia a nord di qui."disse lui.

"60 miglia."disse Melania.

"Un'ora e mezza di autostrada o due ore se si prende la litoranea."disse lui.

"Io glie li terrei volentieri,ma la domenica vado fuori anch'io."disse lui "Mi spiace."

Il giorno dopo lei era in macchina e stava sfrecciando tra le campagne.

Accanto a lei c'erano gli uccellini.

La strada che stava percorrendo era vicino una scogliera che dava sulla costa.

Sulla riva c'era un piccolo paesino.

Arrivò davanti all'ufficio postale ed entrò avvicinandosi ad un uomo anziano,con gli occhiali,dietro una grata di ferro e un bancone.

"Buon giorno."disse lei.

"Buon giorno."disse lui.

"Forse lei può aiutarmi."disse Melania.

"Con molto piacere."disse l'uomo.

"Sto cercando un uomo che si chiama Mich Brenner."disse Melania.

"Si."disse l'uomo.

"Lo conosce?"disse lei.

"Si."disse lui.

"E dove abita."disse lei.

"Qui,a Bodega Bay."disse lui.

"Si,lo so,ma dove abita?"disse lei.

"Proprio al di la della baia."disse lui.

"Dove?"disse lei.

L'uomo uscì da dietro il bancone e uscì dal negozio ed ed indicò un punto "Ecco guardi dritto al mio dito.

Vede quei due grandi alberi laggiù?"

"Dall'altra parte della baia?"disse lei.

"Esattamente."disse lui "E quella casa bianca?"

"Si."disse Melania.

"Ecco,è li che abitano i Brenner."disse lui.

"I Brenner?"disse Melania "Il signore e la signora Brenner?"

"Ah,no,soltanto Lydia e i due ragazzi."disse lui.

"I due ragazzi?"disse Melania.

"Si,Mich e la sorellina."disse lui.

"Ah,capisco."disse lei "E come faccio ad arrivarci?"

"Beh,lei segue la strada lungo la baia e arriva proprio davanti alla porta."disse lui.

"Davanti alla porta."disse lei "Ma non ci sarebbe un'altra strada."

"No,quella è l'unica strada."disse lei.

"Vede,vorrei fargli una sorpresa."disse lei.

"Ah..."disse l'uomo.

"Non voglio che mi vedano arrivare."disse Melania "È una sorpresa,capisce?"

"Beh,allora,può prendere una barca ed attraversare la baia,fino al molo."disse l'uomo.

"Dove trovo una barca?"disse lei.

"La può trovare giù al ristorante Tiddes,ma lei lo sa guidare un fuoribordo?"disse l'uomo.

"Oh,si certo."disse lei.

"Vuole che glie lo ordini io?"disse l'uomo.

"Si,grazie."disse lei "Va bene.

Come si chiama?"disse l'uomo.

"Daniels."disse lei.

"Ok."disse l'uomo che entrò nel negozio e andò a telefonare.

"Forse lei potrebbe anche dirmi..."disse Melania.

"Ah,aspetta un attimo,per piacere."disse l'uomo che iniziò a parlare con lei"Si?"

"Il nome della bambina."disse Melania.

"Vuol dire la sorellina?"disse l'uomo "Alice,credo.

Henry,come si chiama la piccola Brenner?"

"Luisa."disse una voce maschile proveniente da un'altra parte del negozio.

"Ma non si chiama Alice?"disse il vecchio.

"No,si chiama Luisa."disse la voce.

"Si chiama Alice."disse il vecchio.

"Ne è sicuro?"disse Melania.

"Ecco...non posso giurarci,ma mi sembra di si."disse l'uomo.

"Beh,io ho bisogno del nome esatto."disse lei.

"Aspetta ancora un momento."disse il vecchio al telefono "Allora sa cosa deve fare?

Appena esce dal villaggio troverà un piccolo albergo a sinistra.

Lei gira a destra.

Mi sta seguendo?"

"Si."disse lei.

"In cima alla collina vedrà una scuola e più in la una casa con una cassetta della posta rossa."disse il vecchio "Li ci vive Annie Edward,la maestra di scuola.

Lo chieda a lei come si chiama la piccola Brenner."

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Così può essere sicura."disse lui "Ma per me si chiama Alice."

"Ah,avrò la barca tra una ventina di minuti?"disse lei.

"Si."disse lui.

"Quanto le devo per le telefonate?"disse Melania.

"Ah,non è niente."disse lui.

"Grazie."disse Melania che uscì dal negozio.

La donna prese la macchina e andò sulla collina dove c'erano diverse villette,poi c'era una scuola a due piani,abbastanza grande e con un campanile.

L'edificio era fatto da tegole di legno bianche.

Oltre c'era una villetta circondata da una staccionata bianca e con una cassetta delle lettere rossa.

Lei scese dall'auto e andò a suonare il campanello.

"Chi è?"disse una voce da dietro la casa.

"Io."disse Melania.

"Chi io?"disse la voce all'interno.

Malania andò a vedere dietro la casa e vide una donna con i capelli neri che usciva da una dietro una staccionata bianca.

Indossava una giacca rossa e il resto era grigio.

"Ms Edward?"disse Melania.

"Si?"disse la donna.

"Mi chiamo Melania Daniels,mi scusi se l'ho disturbata,ma mi manda l'impiegato dell'ufficio postale,ha detto che forse lei potrebbe dirmi il nome della piccola Brenner."disse Melania.

"Catie?"disse Annie che posò una piccola paletta su una ringhiera bianca poco fuori dalla porta.

"Quella che abita al di la della baia."disse Melania.

"Si è lei."disse Annie "Catie Brenner."

"Loro erano sicuri che si chiamasse Alice o Luisa."disse Melania.

"Ah,ecco perché la posta non arriva mai all'indirizzo giusto da noi."disse Annie che aveva un pacchetto di sigarette "Oh,mi scusi.

Fuma?"

"Grazie."disse Melania.

"Lei deve vedere Catie per qualche ragione?"disse Annie che le accese la sigaretta.

"Beh,non esattamente."disse Melania.

"Ah,lei è un amica di Mich."disse Annie che scese uno scalino,guardando la strada.

"No,non direi."disse Melania.

"Sa avevo voglia di una sigaretta da 20 minuti e non riuscivo ad interrompere il lavoro."disse Annie "Il giardinaggio può diventare quasi un'ossessione,lo sa?"

"Lei hai un bel giardino."disse Melania.

"Ah,grazie."disse Annie "È per fare qualcosa nel tempo libero.

C'è un sacco di tempo libero a Bodega Bay.

E lei...lei pensa di restare a lungo?"

"No,solo qualche ora."disse Melania.

"Allora riparte appena vista Catie?"disse Annie.

"Beh,si...credo di si."disse lei "Ah,mi scusi,se faccio la misteriosa."

"Ah,non sono affari miei."disse Annie.

"Beh,ora è meglio che vada."disse Melania che andò via "La ringrazio molto."

"Prego."disse Annie che la seguì "È venuta da San Francisco sulla litoranea?"

"Si."disse Melania.

"Una bella strada."disse Annie.

"Incantevole."disse Melania.

"È la che ha conosciuto Mich?"disse Annie.

"Si."disse Melania.

"È la che tutti conoscono Mich."disse Annie.

Melania salì in macchina "Ora è lei che fa la misteriosa,Ms Edward."

"Davvero?"disse Annie che si avvicinò alla macchina "Non volevo.

Anzi io sono un libro aperto,o meglio un libro chiuso."

Annie vide i pappagallini "Ah...carini.

Che cosa sono?"

"Inseparabili."disse Melania.

"Capisco."disse Annie "Auguri Ms Daniel."

"Grazie."disse lei che mise in moto "Posso tornare per di qui?"

"Si,faccia il giro e si troverà sulla strada maestra."disse Annie.

"Grazie."disse lei che andò e Annie la osservò.

Più tardi Melania era in paese e scrisse su un pezzo di carta,appoggiato sul cofano, il nome della bambina,poi salì in macchina,andò verso il molo e parcheggiò.

Scese e portò con se gli uccelli.

Il molo era fatto da tegole di legno e c'erano molte barche.

Lei incrociò un uomo "È qui la barca per Ms Daniels?"

"Ehm,si signora."disse lui "È quella li sotto."

Lei diede la gabbia all'uomo e scese una scaletta,poi l'altro la seguì,le diede la gabbia,le accese il motore e tornò sul molo.

La barca la la portò presso la casa dei Brenner,una villa,con un fienile rosso accanto e vide delle persone che si muovevano,così spense il motore.

Due salirono a bordo di un furgone verde,mentre un terzo andò nel fienile,

Melania remò e salì sul molo,dopo aver legato la barca con una corda.

Camminò in silenzio,aprì una porta e mise i pappagallini su un tavolinetto in salotto,poi guardò dalla finestra ed uscì in silenzio.

Tornò sul molo e salì sulla barca,iniziando a remare lentamente.

Mich uscì dal fienile ed entrò nella casa.

Lei si voltò a guardarlo.

Lo vide uscire dalla casa guardandosi intorno,poi lui la vide e lei si accucciò.

Mich corse in casa e lei accese il motore della barca.

Lui prese un binocolo e sorrise vedendola,poi prese la macchina.

Arrivando vicino al molo lo vide fermo ad aspettarla.

Un gabbiano le andò addosso e le beccò la testa,poi volò via.

Lei si toccò la testa e vide che sul guanto c'era del sangue.

Mihc scese sul molo e poi passò sulla barca "Tutto apposto?"

"Si,credo di si."disse lei"Perché mai mi sarà venuto addosso?"

"Mai vista cosa più strana,sembrava ce l'avesse proprio con lei."disse Mich che le diede la mano,facendola rialzare "Ah,ma lei perde sangue,bisogna medicarla.

Venga."

Lei salì la scaletta e Mich la aiutò a camminare.

"Che è successo,Mich?"disse un uomo.

"Un gabbiano l'ha aggredita."disse Mich.

"Un gabbiano?"disse l'uomo.

Lui la condusse verso una casetta bianca,ma vide che c'era un cartello sul vetro interno "Ah…

Proviamo al ristorante."

"Si."disse lei "Ci vorrebbe l'antitetanica."

"L'ho fatta quando sono andata in Europa,l'altro mese."disse Melania.

Accanto al molo c'era un ristorante che aveva le pareti fatte di tegole bianche e con gli spigoli e i bordi delle finestre e della porta rossi.

Il tetto era fatto da tegole rosse e bianche.

Entrando molta gente li guardò.

Il bancone era sulla sinistra,mentre a desta c'erano dei tavoli come anche sul fondo del locale.

Lui la portò a sedersi e arrivò l'uomo dietro il bancone "Che è successo?"

"Ciao Bodic,la signorina si è ferita."disse Mich.

Arrivò anche una donna con i capelli rossi,corti e tirati indietro.

"Chiamo il dottore?"disse l'uomo.

"Oh,non credo sia grave."disse Mich.

"Vediamo."disse Bodic "Elen,porta il cotone e il disinfettante."

La donna annuì e andò via.

"Si è ferita qui fuori, signorina?"disse Bodic.

"Sta tranquillo,si è ferita in barca."disse Mich.

"Sai,un cliente,una volta,è caduto nel parcheggio e poi mi ha fatto causa per danni."disse Bodic.

"Ms Daniel non vuole fare reclami a nessuno."disse Mich,mentre lei si puliva il sangue guardandosi ad uno specchietto.

"Ecco."disse Elen che tornò.

"Beh,l'avvocato sei tu."disse Bodic.

"Grazie."disse Mich che prese da Elen una boccetta e del cotone.

"Che cos'è quello?"disse Melania.

"Un po' d'acqua ossigenata per pulire la ferita."disse lui che le mise il cotone sulla ferita.

"Così lei è avvocato."disse Melania.

"Esatto."disse Mich "Di solito io difendo la gente Ms Daniels,ma se dovesse far causa..."

"E lavora qui?"disse Melania.

"No,a San Francisco."disse lui.

"Come mai è venuta fin qui?"disse Mich.

"Civile o penale?"disse Melania.

"Penale."disse Mich.

"Ecco perché vorrebbe veder tutti dietro le sbarre."disse Melania.

"Ma mica tutti."disse Mich.

"Oh,già."disse Melania "Soltanto quelli che fanno certi scherzi."

"Precisamente."disse Mich.

"Ohi."disse lei.

"Oh,scusi."disse Mich "Cos'è venuta a fare qui?"

"Non ha visto la gabbia?"disse lei.

"Ah..."disse Mich sorridendo "Vuol dire che è venuta fin qui per portarmi quei pappagalli?"

"Per portarli a suo sorella."disse Melania "Ha detto che era il suo compleanno e poi dovevo venire comunque."

"A far che?"disse Mich.

"A trovare un'amica."disse Melania "Attento."

"Oh,mi scusi."disse Mich "E chi è quest'amica?"

"Annie Edward."disse Melania "La maestra di scuola."

"Annie Edward."disse Mich "Però…

È piccolo il mondo."

"Eh,si."disse Melania "Come mai la conosce?"

"Siamo state a scuola insieme."disse Melania "In collegio."

"Ah,davvero?"disse lui "Pensa un po'.

E quanto si trattiene qui?"

"Il week end."disse Melania.

"Bene,mi sembra che il sangue si sia fermato."disse Mich "Ce lo tenga sopra."

Lei premette il cotone sulla ferita e Mich si sedette.

"E così è venuta a trovare Annie."disse Mich.

"Si."disse Melania.

"Non è venuta trovare me?"disse Mich.

"E perché dovrei venire a trovare proprio lei?"disse Melania.

"Non lo so,ma si è presa la briga di scoprire chi ero e dove abitavo."disse Mich.

"Oh,è stato facilissimo."disse Melania "Una telefonata al giornale di mio padre.

E poi dovevo venire comunque,glie l'ho già detto,no?"

"Sicché,io le piaccio."disse Mich.

"Io la detesto."disse Melania "È un maleducato,un arrogante,un egocentrico e...le avevo anche scritto una lettera,ma l'ho strappata."

"Che c'era scritto?"disse Mich.

"Non sono affari suoi."disse Melania "E le dirò che non mi piacciono nemmeno i suoi gabbiani,se vuol saperlo."

"Ma lei doveva venirci comunque."disse Mich "Ricorda?"

In quel momento entrò la madre di Mich,una donna anziana,con i capelli tirati indietro,un cappotto grigio e una maglietta rossa sotto.

Aveva anche un borsetta nera sul braccio sinistro.

"Mich."disse le madre che si avvicinò e lui si mise in piedi"Ho visto fuori la tua macchina.

Che ci fai in paese?"

"Dovevo ringraziar per un regalo."disse Mich.

"Che cosa?"disse la madre.

"Mamma,voglio presentarti Melania Daniel"disse Mich "Ms Daniel,mi a madre."

"Molto piacere."disse Melania.

La madre la guardò con uno sguardo poco felice "Piacere mio,Ms Daniels.

Di che regalo si tratta?"

"Ms Daniels ci ha portato degli uccelli da San Francisco."disse Mich.

"Oh."disse la madre.

"Per Catie,per il suo compleanno."disse Mich "Dov'è?"

"Qui di fronte,da Brickmaier."disse la madre.

"A proposito,Ms Daniel si ferma qui per il week end e io...l'ho invitata a cena da noi stasera."disse Mich "Beh,in fondo si è disturbata a portarci quei pappagallini."

"Ma non posso accettare."disse Melania.

"Hai detto pappagalli?"disse la donna.

"Si."disse Mich "Inseparabili."

"Ah,capisco."disse la madre.

"Non possiamo lasciarla partire senza nemmeno ringraziarla."disse Mich "Deve conoscere Catie e poi si ferma per il week end."

"Si,ma..."disse Melania.

"Lo ha detto lei,no?"disse Mich.

"Certo,ma..."disse Melania.

"Allora è tutto a posto."disse Mich "A che ora si cena,mamma?"

"Alle 7,come al solito."disse la madre.

"La passerò a prendere."disse Mich "Dov'è andata ad abitare?"

"Da Annie,naturalmente."disse Melania.

"Ah,certo è ovvio,che stupido."disse John "Un quarto alle 7?"

"Annie potrebbe avere altri progetti,dovrò chiedere."disse Melania "E poi posso venirci anche da sola."

"La conosce la strada?"disse Mich "Non verrà in barca vero?"

"Stia tranquillo."disse Melania.

"Allora alle 7."disse lui.

"Può darsi."disse Melania.

"Noi la aspettiamo."disse Mich "Come va la testa?"

"Molto meglio,grazie."disse lei "Sono stata ferita da un gabbiano,niente di grave."

Melania citofonò alla casa di Annie che aprì la porta.

Ora indossava un abito grigio.

"Oh,salve."disse Annie "È riuscita a trovarla?"

"Si,grazie."disse Melania "Sono tornata perché ho letto quel cartello."

Su una finestra della casa c'era un cartello che parlava di affittare una camera.

"Può affittarmi la camera solo per una notte?"disse Melania.

"Veramente speravo di affittarla per un po' di giorni."disse lei.

"Oh,mi farebbe un gran favore."disse Melania "Ho chiesto tanto in giro e non c'è una stanza."

"Beh,va bene."disse Annie "I bagagli sono i macchina."

Melania le mostro una busta di cartone.

Annie rise "Beh,è molto più pratica.

È un'idea."

"Ho comprato qualche cosa per stanotte in un negozio."disse Melania "Non pensavo di fermarmi per la notte."

"Si,lo so."disse Annie "È accaduto qualcosa di improvviso?"

"Si."disse lei "Posso telefonare per avvertire casa?"

"Ho messo adesso il caffè sul fuoco."disse Annie.

Melania entrò.

"Non finiscono mai queste migrazioni."disse Annie che vide una moltitudine di gabbiani e anche Melania li osservò.

Alle sette arrivò alla casa con la macchina e andò alla porta.

Citofonò,ma poi vide Mich la madre e Catie che stavano arrivando.

Catie era una bambina vestita di bianco,con i capelli neri,legati,una gonna che arrivava al ginocchio e un fiocco rosso alla gola.

"Salve."disse Melania.

Catie corse "Salve.

Ms Daniel?"

"Si."disse lei e Catie salì gli scalini abbracciandola.

"Oh,sono meravigliosi."disse Catie "È proprio quello che volevo.

Sono un maschio e una femmina?

Io non li so distinguere."

La madre di Mich si avvicinò lentamente.

"Credo si di si."disse Melania.

"Salve."disse Mich "Annie non aveva altri progetti,eh?"

"No."disse Melania.

"Bene."disse Mich "Siamo lieti che sia venuta.

Ha fame."

"Abbastanza."disse Melania.

"È quasi pronto."disse Mich "Eravamo a vedere le galline.

C'è qualcosa che non va."

"Non è colpa delle galline,Mich."disse la madre che aprì la porta "Voglio telefonare a Fred Brickmaier,immediatamente."disse la madre.

"E a che serve?"disse Miche "I polli non vogliono mangiare."

Arrivarono in salotto.

C'era un divano e diverse poltrone,con in mezzo un tavolino,sulla sinistra c'era un pianoforte e in un angolo c'era un comodino con una lampada accesa.

La cucina era alle loro spalle e c'era un tavolo già apparecchiato.

Oltre le poltrone del salotto c'era un tavolo con una lampada e un telefono nero.

Catie andò in cucina e Melania si sedette su un divano dopo che Mich le aveva dato da bere.

"Me l'ha venduto lui il mangime,no?"disse lei.

"Uscita la merce dal negozio non si accettano reclami."disse Mich.

"Ma da che parte stai,tu?"disse la madre che prese il telefono.

"Io citavo un regolamento."disse Mich.

"Lascia stare i regolamenti."disse la madre "Faccio in un momento,Ms Daniel.

Pronto,Fred?

Sono Lydia Brenner.

Non era mica a tavola,vero?

Fred,quel mangime che mi ha dato,non è buono.

Quello per i polli.

Beh non lo so,le galline non lo mangiano.

Certo che hanno fame.

Ne ho aperto una scatola appena tornate e non l'hanno toccato.

Beh,lo sa anche lei che quando i polli non vogliono mangiare c'è qualcosa che non va con il mangime,no?

No,non sono galline schizzinose.

Chi?

Beh,lui che centra?

Fred,non mi interessa sapere quante scatole ne ha vendute,le mie galline…

Oh,capisco.

Dan Fossel.

Ecco questo dimostra che ho ragione io,il mangime che ci ha dato...

Oh.

Beh allora è meglio che parli con lui.

Non ci sarà mica qualche epidemia,eh?

No,mai.

No,Fred,non mi sembrano malate,non vogliono magiare.

Si.

Oh,beh domattina vado da lui,forse Dan…

Oh,va bene,grazie."

Lei riattaccò "Gli aveva telefonato anche Dan Fosset poco fa.

Anche le sue galline non mangiano."

"Avevi ragione ,mamma,il mangime del sigor Brickmaier non è buono."disse Catie che era in sala da pranzo.

"Ma no,Catie,il signor Fosser ne aveva comprata un'altra qualità…"disse Lydia"Non saranno mica ammalate,eh Mick?"

Dopo cena Melania suonava al pianoforte,con Catie in piedi accanto,mentre Mich e la madre portavano via i piatti.

"Non capisco come ha fatto a sapere che desideravo due inseparabili."disse Catie.

"Me lo ha detto tuo fratello."disse Melania.

La madre la guardò "Allora ha conosciuto Mich a San Francisco,è così?"

"No,non direi."disse Melania.

"Mich conosce un sacco di gente a San Francisco."disse Catie "E per lo più sono dei delinquenti."

"Catie."disse la madre.

"Beh,mamma,è lui che lo dice per primo."disse Catie "Lui passa le giornate nella prigione del palazzo di giustizia."

"In democrazia,Catie,tutti hanno diritto ad un giusto processo."disse la madre che portò un vassoio in cucina "Tuo fratello fa l'avvocato."

"Oh,mamma,ti prego."disse Catie "Saranno delinquenti democratici,ma sempre delinquenti sono.

Mich ha un cliente che ha sparato sei revolverate in testa alla moglie.

Sei colpi.

Ma lei ci pensa?

Insomma voglio dire che anche due sarebbero stati troppi,non crede?"

"Perché le ha sparato?"disse Melania a Mich che stava togliendo la tovaglia.

"Lui guardava la partita alla televisione..."disse Mich.

"E allora?"disse Melania.

"E la moglie gli ha cambiato canale."disse Mich che andò in cucina.

Melania rise.

"Anche lei viene alla mia festa domani?"disse Catie.

"Credo di no."disse Melania "Devo tornare a San Francisco."

"Non le siamo simpatici?"disse Catie.

"Certo che mi siete simpatici."disse Melania.

"Allora non le piace Bodega Bay?"disse Catie.

"Ancora non lo so."disse Melania.

"Invece a Mich piace molto."disse Catie "Viene qui tutte le settimane,sa?

Anche se ha un appartamento in città.

Lui dice che San Francisco gli fa l'effetto di un formicaio."

"I paradossi sono il forte di tuo fratello."disse Melania.

"Beh,se decide di venire non dica che glie ne ho parlato."disse Catie "Ho capito che vogliono farmi una sorpresa.

Hanno fatto un sacco di manovre segrete per questa festa.

Mi manderanno a casa di Michele con una scusa e la madre di Michele si farà venire il mal di testa e mi dirà che ha bisogno di un po' d'aria e che mi riaccompagnerà a casa e quando arriverò qui,salteranno tutti fuori.

Non vuol venire?

Non vuol proprio farmi questo favore?"

"Temo proprio di no."disse lei.

Lydia era a lavare i piatti in cucina "È molto simpatica,vero Mich?"

"Si."disse Mich.

"È anche bellina."disse la madre "Da quanto la conosci?"

Lui era vicino ad un tavolo di legno rotondo,con dietro le credenze e i fornelli.

"Ma te l'ho detto,l'ho conosciuta solo ieri."disse Mich "In un negozio."

"Si,in un negozio."disse la madre "E vendeva uccelli?"

"No,no,ma io le ho fatto credere che lo credevo e poi quando..."disse Mich "Beh è troppo complicato."

"Però lei è venuta fino a qui a portarti quegli uccellini."disse la madre.

"Mamma."disse Mich.

"Si?"disse lei voltandosi.

"Che cos'è questo terzo grado?"disse Mich.

"Scusami."disse lei "È naturale che una ragazza come quella mi incuriosisca.

È molto ricca,vero?"

"Si,penso di si."disse Mich "Suo padre ha uno dei più grandi giornali di San Francisco."

"Eppure la figlia non gode di buona stampa."disse la madre "Gli atri giornali ne parlano spesso."

"Si,lo so."disse Mich.

"È lei che ha fatto il bagno in un fontana a Roma l'altra estate,non è vero?"disse la madre.

"Si."disse Mich.

"Io forse non un po' all'antica,so che a Roma faceva piuttosto caldo,ma..."disse Lydia "Beh,i giornali hanno detto che era nuda."

"Si lo so."disse Mich.

"Non sono affari miei,ma quando qualcuno porta a casa una ragazza..."disse la madre.

"Mamma."disse Mich.

"Si?"disse lei.

"Credo di sapermela cavare da solo con Melania Daniels."disse Mich.

"Bene."disse la madre "Se sai quello che vuoi,Mich."

"So perfettamente quel che voglio."disse Mich.

Mich accompagno Melanai alla Macchina.

"Sarà capace di ritrovare la strada?"disse Mich che le aprì la portiera.

"Oh,si."disse Melania.

"Ci rivedremo qualche volta?"disse Mich.

"San Francisco è molto lontana da qui."disse Melania.

"Io sto a San Francisco 5 giorni alla settimana e ho molto tempo libero."disse Mich "Potremo andare a fare il bagno insieme.

Mamma dice che le piace nuotare."

"Come fa a sapere quello che mi piace?"disse lei.

"Deve aver letto qualcosa sui giornali."disse Mich.

"Ah,ecco."disse Melania "Roma."

"Sa,anche a me piace nuotare,credo che si andrebbe d'accordo."disse Mich.

"In caso le interessi, sono stata spinta in quella fontana."disse Melania.

"Senza i vestiti?"disse Mich.

"Con tutti i vestiti addosso."disse Melania "Il giornale che ha pubblicato quella notizia è in concorrenza con quello di mio padre."

"E lei è solo una povera innocente vittima delle circostanze."disse Mich.

"Beh,io non sono ne povera ne innocente,ma la verità è che..."disse Melania.

"Che ti davi alla pazza gioia,con un branco di playboys."disse Mich.

"Si questo è vero,ma sono stata spinta in quella fontana,anche questo è vero."disse Melania.

"Ah."disse Mich "È davvero amica di Annie Edward?"

"No,non la conoscevo prima di venire qui."disse Melania.

"Non siete state a scuola insieme?"disse Mich.

"No."disse Melania.

"Non è venuta qui a trovarmi?"disse Melania.

"NO!"disse Melania.

"Ha mentito."disse Mich.

"Si,ho mentito."disse Melania.

"E la lettera che mi ha scritto era una bugia anche quella?"disse Mich.

"No,quella l'ho scritta."disse Melania.

"E che cosa diceva?"disse lui.

"Diceva :Caro signor Brenner,credo che le servano questi pappagalletti."disse Melania "Credo che gioveranno alla sua personalità.

Diceva questo."

"E l'ha strappata?"disse lui.

"Si."disse Melania.

"Perché?"disse Mich.

"Perché era una stupidaggine,una pazzia."disse Melania.

"Come fare il bagno in una fontana?"disse Mich.

"Le ho detto che sono stata spinta."disse Melania.

"Non si aspetta che io ci creda?"disse Mich.

"Oh,non mi importa se non ci crede."disse Melania che mise in moto.

"Però vorrei rivederla."disse Mich.

"Perché?"disse Melania.

"Può essere divertente."disse Mich.

"Potrebbe andare bene a Roma,ma qui non mi sembra proprio il caso."disse Melania.

"Per me si."disse Mich.

"Per lei,ma non per me."disse Melania.

"Ma che cosa vuole?"disse Mich.

"Credevo che l'avesse capito."disse Melania"Voglio vivere la mia vita e voglio fare il bagno nuda nelle fontane!

Buona notte."

Lei mise in moto e se e andò.

Mich sorrise,ma poi notò che tutti i fili dei pali elettrici erano pieni di uccelli.

Melania tornò a casa di Annie e la trovò su un divano,con una vestaglia bianca.

"Ms Daniels,è lei?"disse Annie mentre leggeva un giornale.

"Si."disse Melania che si tolse la pelliccia di dosso.

"Salve."disse Annie "Qualcosa che non va?

La ferita le ha dato fastidio?"

"Non è la ferita che mi da fastidio."disse Melania.

"Lo vuole un po' di liquore?"disse Annie.

"Se ci fosse volentieri."disse Melania.

"D'accordo,perché non si siede Ms Daniel?"disse Annie che andò a prendere la bottiglia e i bicchieri "Ah,vuole una giacca?

Ha freddo?"

"No."disse Melania che si tolse la sciarpa di seta e si mise sul divano opposto a quello dove era Annie "No,no.

Grazie.

Ma perché non mi chiama Melania?"

"D'accordo."disse Annie che tornò con la bottiglia e i bicchieri,ne mise uno sul tavolo e versò il liquido nell'altro,per poi darlo a Melania e infine si versò la bevanda nel suo di bicchiere.

"E dammi del tu."disse Melania "Grazie."

"La sera qui fa sempre un po' di freddo."disse Annie "Specialmente vicino alla baia.

Beh,come è andata la serata?"

"Così,così."disse lei.

"Hai conosciuto Lydia?"disse Annie "O preferisci cambiare argomento?"

"Credo di si."disse Melania.

"Bene,come lo trovi il nostro paesino?"disse Annie.

"Semplicemente orrendo."disse Melania.

"Oh,immagino che non offra molto ad un turista di passaggio,a meno che non sia un amatore di catapecchie."disse Annie che andò a sedersi ad un scrivania e si prese un pacchetto di sigarette.

"Dove abitavi prima di venire qui?"disse Melania.

"A San Francisco."disse Annie che si accese la sigaretta.

"E come mai sei capitata qui?"disse Melania.

"Oh,un amico mi invitò a passare il week end."disse Annie "Tanto tempo fa.

Non c'è motivo di nasconderlo.

Era Mich Brenner.

Lo avrai capito immagino."

"Lo sospettavo infatti."disse Melania.

"Ah,sta tranquilla."disse Annie "È tutto passato e finto da un pezzo."

"Annie,non c'è nulla tra il signor Brenner e me."disse Melania.

"Davvero?"disse Annie "Si forse è vero.

Forse non c'è mai nulla tra Mich e nessuna ragazza."

"Come sarebbe?"disse Melania.

"Ora cercherò di spiegartelo."disse Annie che si alzò e si sedette di nuovo sul divano "Ci vedevamo spesso a San Francisco e una volta mi invitò qui per farmi conoscere Lydia."

"Quando è stato?"disse Melania.

"Oh,quattro anni fa."disse Annie "Poco dopo la morte di suo padre.

Ora le cose forse sono diverse."

"Diverse?"disse Melania.

"Con Lydia."disse Annie "Non ti è sembrata un po' scostante?"

"Si,un po'."disse Melania.

"Oh beh...allora le cose non sono cambiate."disse Annie "Quella donna aveva il dono di farmi impazzire.

Quando tornai a San Francisco passai giornate a pensare in cosa l'avessi dispiaciuta."

"E che cosa le avevi fatto?"disse Melania.

"Niente."disse Annie "Esistevo e basta.

E quindi qual'è il segreto?

Una donna gelosa forse?

Una madre gelosa ed egoista?

No,signore.

Con tutto il rispetto per Edipo,non credo che sia questo."

"Allora che cos'è?"disse Melania.

"A Lydia piacevo."disse Annie "Questa è la cosa strana.

Ora che non sono più una minaccia,siamo buone amiche."

"Allora perché ce l'aveva con te?"disse Melania.

"Perché aveva paura."disse Annie.

"Che le prendessi Mich?"disse Melania.

"Che dessi qualcosa a Mich."disse Annie alzandosi.

"Ah,non ti capisco."disse Melania.

"Ha paura che una donna possa dare a Mich quello che lei non gli sa dare."disse Annie "L'amore."

"E quindi,in fondo,è una madre gelosa,no?"disse Melania.

"No."disse Annie che andò a prendere un posacenere"No,non credo.

Vedi lei non ha paura di perdere Mich.

Ha solo paura di essere abbandonata."

"E invece,così,ci guadagnerebbe una figlia."disse Melania.

"No."disse Annie che si sedette di nuovo "Lei ha già una figlia."

"E Mich cosa fa?"disse Melania "Non dice niente sull'argomento?"

"Beh,io la capisco la sua posizione."disse Annie "Ne ha passate tante dopo la morte del padre e non vuole correre il rischio di ricominciare."

"Ah,capisco."disse Melania.

"E così è finì tutto."disse Annie "Ah,non subito eh?

Tornammo a San Francisco,ci vedemmo ancora,ma sapevamo che era finita."

"E allora che fai qui a Bodega Bay?"disse Melania.

"Voglio restare vicino a Mich."disse Annie "Ah,era tutto finito e lo sapevo,ma volevo restargli vicino.

Vedi,io gli voglio ancora molto vene e non voglio perdere quest'amicizia.

Capisci?"

Squillò il telefono e Annie andò a rispondere "Pronto.

No,no,non stavo dormendo.

Si è tornata poco fa.

Certo,aspetta."

"È Mich,vuole te."disse Annie.

Melania si alzò e andò al telefono,mentre Annie si sedette al suo posto.

"Pronto?"disse Melania "Si,sono Melania.

Bene,grazie.

Ma no,tutto bene,ho solo seguito la strada.

Ma non c'è niente da scusarsi,capisco benissimo.

È molto gentile,ma non sono inquieta.

No,non posso.

Devo tornare a San Francisco.

No,non voglio dispiacere a Catie,ma…

Capisco.

D'accordo.

Si.

Ci verrò.

Buona notte,Mich."

Melania abbassò la cornetta del telefono "Vuole che vada alla festa di Catie,domani pomeriggio.

Ho detto di si."

"Ti divertirai."disse Annie "Ci,sarò anch'io a dare una mano."

"Mi sembra così inutile."disse Melania che si alzò "Beh,me ne andrò a dormire.

Sono un po' stanca."

Melania andò a prendere il sacco che aveva e tirò fuori una camicia da notte "Il mio bagaglio."

"Bellina."disse Annie "Dove l'hai presa,da Brickmaier?"

"Credi che dovrei andarci?"disse Melania.

"Mah,dipende da te."disse Annie.

"No,dipende da Lydia."disse Melania "Non trovi?"

"Non pensare a Lydia."disse Annie "Tu desideri andarci?"

"Si."disse Melania.

"Allora vai."disse Annie.

"Grazie,Annie."disse Melania.

Si sentì un tonfo alla porta.

"Oh!"disse Annie che si alzò "E ora chi può essere?

C'è qualcuno?

Chi è?"

Annie aprì la porta e le due videro un gabbiano morto.

"Oh,guarda."disse Melania.

"Oh,poverino."disse Annie "Forse si è sperduto nel buio."

"Ma non è buio,Annie."disse Melania "C'è la luna piena."

Le due si guardarono.

Il giorno dopo Melania stava salendo una collinetta con Mich,mentre dietro di loro c'erano dei bambini che giocavano in un grosso giardino delimitato da una staccionata bianca,dietro la casa.

Mich aveva una bottiglia e un bicchiere,mentre Melania aveva un bicchiere.

Arrivarono in cima e Mich fece ammirare il paesaggio.

"Bellissimo."disse Melania "Non ci vive nessuno dopo questo punto?"

"No,da quella parte no."disse Mich "Chilometri e chilometri di colline."

Mich le versò da bere.

"No,non dovrei bere più."disse Melania "Devo guidare."

"Beh,è una mossa per farla restare a cena."disse Mich "Ce n'è rimasto parecchio."

"No,non posso proprio."disse Melania "Devo proprio andar via."

"D'accordo."disse lui "Salute."

"Salute."disse Melania.

I due bevvero.

"Sul serio,perché deve scappar via?"disse Mich "Che c'è di così importante a San Francisco?"

"Beh,devo lavorare domattina per cominciare."disse Melania.

"Lei ha un lavoro?"disse Mich.

"Veramente ne ho più di uno."disse Melania.

"E che lavoro fa?"disse Mich.

"Faccio lavori diversi,secondo i giorni."disse Melania.

"Per esempio?"disse Mich.

"Ecco,il lunedì e il mercoledì lavoro all'ufficio turistico dell'areo porto."disse Melania.

"Per aiutare i turisti?"disse Mich.

"No,per fargli perdere la strada."disse Melania "Credevo che fosse ovvio.

Il martedì frequento un corso di teoria semantica alla berkeley per scovare nuove parolacce.

Non è un vero lavoro,ma..."

"È già,capisco."disse Mich.

"E il giovedì è il mio giorno di visite."disse Melania.

"Nei bassi fondi?"disse Mich.

"No,devo deluderla."disse Melania "Vogliamo far studiare un bambino coreano.

E stiamo raccogliendo fondi per questo."

Lei si voltò e fece alcuni passi "Vede a Roma,quell'estate,non combinai altro che guai."

Melania si voltò "Sa è facile lasciasi trascinare,ma quando sono tornata ho pensato che era ora di smetterla e di cominciare a fare qualcosa.

Così dal lunedì al giovedì mi tengo occupata."

"E il venerdì?"disse Mich.

"Il venerdì sono libera."disse Melania "Alle volte vado in quella uccelleria il venerdì."

"È molto consolante."disse Mich "È un giorno innocente."

"Oh,si."disse Melania che bevve "E c'è zia Teresa.

Lei ha una zia Teresa?"

"No."disse Mich.

"La mia è tutta d'un pezzo,è molto arcigna."disse Melania "Le regalerò un pappagallo quando tornerà dall'Europa.

Un pappagallo che sappia parlare.

Se l'immagina la faccia che farà quando il pappagallo le dirà un paio di quelle parole che io sto imparando alla berkeley?"

"Lei ha bisogno dell'affetto di una madre."disse Mich.

"È proprio quello che mi manca."disse Melania che fece alcuni passi,voltandosi.

"Oh,mi spiace."disse Mich.

Melania si voltò "Oh non si faccia scrupolo.

Mia madre non ne ha avuti di scrupoli.

Ci ha lasciato quando avevo 11 anni,per scappare con un biscazziere in Cina.

Lei lo sa che cos'è l'affetto di una madre?"

"Si,lo so."disse Mich.

"E mi ritiene fortunata?"disse Melania.

"No,anzi la compiango."disse Mich "Ma non va mai a trovarla?"

"Non so nemmeno dove sia."disse Melania "Beh,è meglio che torni giù dai bambini."

I due scesero.

Annie parlò ai bambini,ma guardò i due "Pronti?

Uno.

Due.

Tre.

Via."

Catie era bendata e cercava di prendere gli altri.

Lydia uscì con la torta e Annie si accorse che fissava Melania.

Un gabbiano andò a sbattere sulla testa di Catie.

"Ehi!"disse Catie "Non mi dovete toccare."

Il gabbiano volò contro un bambino che lo evitò chinandosi.

"Oh!"disse Annie che andò a soccorrerlo.

Mich e Melania si accorsero di altri gabbiani e corsero.

I bambini iniziarono a gettarsi a terra e i genitori corsero a prenderli.

Lydia vide un gabbiano andare contro un palloncino.

Annie Fece rialzare Catie e arrivò Mich ad aiutarla,insieme a Melania.

Un altro gabbiano ruppe un palloncino,mentre un secondo inseguiva un bambino.

Un secondo bambino si rifugiò sotto il tavolo.

Lydia afferrò Catie e la portò dentro casa,mentre un gabbiano andò sulle spalle di un bambino lo fece cadere.

"Facciamo entrare i bambini in casa!"disse Annie che corse ad aiutare quello caduto,mentre Mich corse a soccorrere una bambina inseguita da tre gabbiani.

Lui afferrò gli uccelli e li lanciò via,poi prese la bambina in braccio.

Melania vide che c'era una bambina a terra e un gabbiano la stava beccando,così corse e mandò via l'uccello con la giacca,poi portò la bambina nella casa.

Annie corse dietro a due ragazzini che stavano scappando verso la spiaggia e li riportò indietro.

Mich restò sulla porta d'ingresso e vide che gli uccelli si allontanavano.

"Se ne sono andati,Mich?"disse Lydia.

"Credo di si."disse Mich.

"Si è fatto male nessuno?"disse Lydia.

"Jennifer ha un graffio sulla guancia."disse una donna.

"È già la terza volta."disse Annie.

Melania andò da Mich "Mich,è strano.

Non crede?

Il gabbiano quando ero in barca ieri sera,poi quello da Annie stanotte e ora..."disse Melania.

"Stanotte?"disse Mich "Che è successo?"

"Un gabbiano ha sbattuto contro la porta."disse Melania "Mich che sta succedendo?"

"Io...io non lo so."disse Mich "Deve tornare a casa di Annie?"

"No,ho la mia roba in auto."disse Melania.

"Resti a mangiare qualcosa prima di ripartire,sarei più tranquillo."disse Mich.

Arrivarono due bimbe che guardarono il cielo spaventate.

La sera seguente Lydia guardava fuori da una finestra,poi chiuse le tende.

Mich stava preparando i piatti.

Melania era in salotto.

"Vuole ancora un po' di mostarda?"disse Mich.

"No,grazie."disse Melania.

"Perché Annie non è rimasta a cena?"disse Catie che aveva in mano la macchina del caffè.

"Perché aspettava un'interurbana da sua sorella."disse Mich.

Catie vide i due pappagallini che si agitavano nella gabbia "Ma che cosa hanno quei due?"

"Ma che cosa hanno tutti quanti."disse Lydia che coprì la gabbia con un panno.

"Dove vuoi prenderlo in caffè?"disse Catie.

"Li,sul tavolo."disse Mich.

"Cerca di sbrigarti Mich."disse Lydia "Immagino che Ms Daniel abbia fretta di partire."

"Io credo che farebbe meglio a restare da noi."disse Catie che si sedette"Abbiamo una stanza per gli ospiti già preparata."

Anche gli altri li raggiunsero con i piatti.

"Quella strada può essere pericolosa di notte,sa?"disse Mich.

"Se passassi da Santa Rosa raggiungerei San Francisco molto prima,no?"disse Melania.

"Si,l'autostrada è molto più rapida."disse Lydia.

"Ma la troverà piena di gente che torna dal week end."disse Mich.

"Ma sentite un po' quei pappagallini."disse Catie sentendo che i pappagalli urlavano come pazzi.

Melania vide un passero vicino al caminetto "Mich..."

Un gran numero di passeri volò giù dal caminetto e iniziò a volare per la casa.

Lysia si mise in un angoletto,mentre Melania e Catie si stesero su un divano.

Mich prese un tovagliolo e iniziò a colpire gli uccelli "Copritevi la faccia!

Copritevi gli occhi!"

Mich scansò delle tende ad aprì una porta,poi iniziò a colpire gli uccelli con un asciugamano,ma altri ne venero giù,così lui prese un tavolino e lo mise davanti al camino e poi continuò a colpire gli uccelli da una parte all'altra della casa.

Melania vide una porta,prese Catie,andò da Lydia e le portò fuori,poi anche Mich uscì dalla porta che aveva aperto.

Mich e le altre tornarono con lo sceriffo.

La stanza era vuota e tutto era distrutto o rovesciato.

Catie era seduta su un divano,mentre gli altri erano tutti in piedi.

Lo sceriffo prese in mano uno degli uccelli morti "Si,si.

È proprio un passero."

"Questo lo sappiamo,Al."disse Mich.

"Avevate le lampade accese?"disse lo sceriffo.

Lydia iniziò a raccogliere i cocci delle tazze.

"Si,ma la luce non poteva filtrare dalla cappa del caminetto."disse Mich.

"Perché alle volte vengono attirati dalla luce."disse Al "Però è un fatto strano."

"Certo!"disse Mich "Ma dobbiamo farci qualcosa."

"Questo non lo capisco,Mich."disse Al "Cosa dobbiamo farci?"

"Ma..."disse Mich "Questi uccelli invadono le case!"

"Beh,sono capitati in una stanza e sono stati presi dal panico."disse Al.

"D'accordo,io posso anche ammettere che un uccello sia preso dal panico in una stanza chiusa,ma questi non ci sono capitati,ci sono venuti,giù dalla cappa del caminetto."disse Mich.

"Una volta mia moglie trovò un uccello sul sedile della macchina..."disse Al.

"Raccontagli della festa."disse Lydia.

"Già,abbiano dato una festa oggi pomeriggio,per il compleanno di Catie."disse Mich "Sul più bello...

"Quanti anni compie?"disse Al.

"11."disse Mich "Sul più bello della festa uno stormo di gabbiani ha assalito i bambini.

Ms Daniels è stata assalita da un gabbiano proprio ieri."

"Già,ma i ragazzi hanno dato fastidio agli uccelli?"disse Al "Perché se uno da fastidio ad un uccello quello si ribella a volte."

"I bambini giocavano tra di loro."disse Lydia "I gabbiani li hanno assaliti!"

"Ma signora,assalire è una parola un po' grossa,non crede?"disse Al "Gli uccelli non hanno mica l'abitudine di assalire la gente senza motivo,no?

I bambini li avranno spaventati."

"Quegli uccelli li hanno assaliti."disse Lydia che andò vicino al pianoforte,raddrizzò un quadro e il corpo di un uccello cadde.

"C'è una bella confusione qui,vero?"disse Al "Forse è meglio che mettiate una grata alla cappa del caminetto.

Posso darvi una mano?"

"No,lascia stare."disse Mich "Ci pensiamo noi."

"Accompagno Catie in camera sua."disse Melania "Sarà meglio che io resti non crede?"

"Sarebbe molto gentile."disse Mich e Melania portò via Catie.

"La mia roba è nella macchina."disse Melania.

"Posso fare altro Mich?"disse Al.

"No grazie,Al."disse Mich "Ce la caveremo."

"Strana faccenda."disse lo sceriffo uscendo.

La mattina seguente Melania era nella sua stanza,aveva i capelli sciolti e si metteva un rossetto.

Indossava una vestaglia bianca.

"Mich!"disse Lydia e Melania si mise le scarpe.

"Si?"disse Mich.

"Io porto Catie a scuola."disse Lydia "E poi passo un momento alla fattoria di Foster."

"Va bene."disse Mich.

Lydia mise in moto il furgone e partì.

Poco dopo il furgone stava passando su una strada in campagna e arrivò ad una decina di fattorie,con dietro degli alberi.

La zona intorno era tutta prateria.

C'era anche un capannone ad una delle estremità delle case.

Lei scese dal furgone e vide un uomo che stava riparando un trattore verde.

"Giorno."disse l'uomo.

"Buon Giorno,George."disse Lydia "Il signor Fosset è in casa?"

"Credo di si,signora."disse l'uomo "Non si è ancora visto,ma deve essere in casa."

"Grazie."disse lei che andò alla porta e la trovò aperta dopo aver bussato.

"Dan sei in casa?"disse Lydia che entrò e vide che delle tazzine erano spaccate,nonostante fossero appese alla credenza.

Percorse un corridoio e vide una porta aperta.

L'interno della stanza era pieno di vetri a terra e i quadri erano storti.

Vide che c'era un gabbiano spiaccicato su una finestra in parte rotta,un vaso rotto su un tavolinetto e i mobili erano tutti bucherellati.

Il pavimento era pieno di cotone.

Vide un'altra finestra spaccata,con le tende strappate,un letto guasto,con un corvo morto sopra,poi vide un gabbiano su un mobile.

Guardò in un angolo a terra e vide dei piedi pieni di tagli e un pigiama bianco con degli strappi e pieno di sangue.

Vide che c'era un uomo calvo appoggiato alla parete,che aveva gli occhi cavati e il corpo e il viso pieno di graffi e buchi.

Lei si spavento,facendo cadere la borsa,corse fuori e salì sul furgone andando via.

Arrivò alla casa e si fermò bruscamente,poi scese piangendo.

Melania e Mich stavano parlando,poi si avvicinarono.

"Mamma!"disse Mich avvicinandosi "Che c'è mamma?

Che è successo?"

Lei fuggì in casa.

Più tardi Melania era in cucina e Mich la raggiunse,mettendosi la giacca "Il vice sceriffo mi ha telefonato,vuole che vada dai Fosset.

Deve arrivare la polizia da Santa Rosa.

Ve tutto bene?"

"Si."disse Melania che versò del te dentro delle tazzine "Preparo un po' di te per la mamma."

Mich le diede un bacio alla testa.

Lei lo abbracciò "Sta attento,ti prego."

Lui la baciò "A tra poco."

Mich uscì e Melania prese un vassoio andando al piano di sopra e bussò.

"Mich?"disse Lydia nel letto.

"No,sono io signora Brenner."disse lei "Le ho portato un po' di te."

"Oh,grazie."disse Lyida "Dov'è Mich?"

"Il vice sceriffo lo ha voluto dai Fosset."disse Melania che versò il te in una tazza.

"E perché?"disse Lydia "Non ha creduto alla mia storia?"

"Chiamava dalla fattoria."disse Melania che le diede una tazza.

"Allora ha visto."disse Lydia.

"Dev'essere così."disse Melania "Ha chiamato anche la polizia di Santa Rosa."

"Che possono farci loro?"disse Lydia "Crede che Catie sia al sicuro alla scuola?"

"Ma certo stia tranquilla."disse Melania.

"Le sembro molto sciocca,vero?"disse Lydia.

"Oh,no."disse Melania.

"Ho ancora la scena davanti agli occhi."disse Lydia "Ci sono quei finestroni alla scuola.

I vetri erano tutti rotti in camera di Dan.

Tutti rotti!"

"Cerchi di non pensarci,signora."disse Melania.

"Vorrei avere un carattere più forte."disse Lydia bevendo "Ho perduto mio marito 4 anni fa.

È tremendo come si abbia bisogno di qualcun altro per sentirsi forte.

E ad un tratto tutta la forza se ne va e si rimane soli.

Ho così voglia di ritrovare un po' di calma.

Di poter dormire come prima.

Crede che Catie sia al sicuro?"

"C'è Annie con lei."disse Melania "Andrà tutto bene."

"Non sono sempre così,sa?"disse Lydia,mentre Melania guardava delle foto "Non sempre.

Non mi danno mai troppo pensiero i miei figli.

Quando Frank morì…

Lui capiva i bambini,li capiva sul serio.

Riusciva entrare nel loro mondo,a diventare parte di loro.

È un dono così raro."

"Si."disse lei.

"Quanto vorrei essere anch'io così."disse Lydia "E quanto mi manca.

Alle volte mi sveglio al mattino e penso che devo preparare la colazione a Frank.

Allora mi alzò,perché so di avere qualcosa da fare,poi ad un tratto...mi ricordo.

Sento molto la sua mancanza.

Catie è ancora una bambina e Mich…

Beh...Mich ha la sua vita.

Sono contenta che sia rimasto con noi.

Sono più sicura con lui qui."

"Vuole riposare,ora?"disse Melania.

"No."disse Lydia"No,non se ne vada.

Ho l'impressione di non riuscire a capirla,invece vorrei tanto riuscirci,sa?"

"Perché signora?"disse Melania.

"Perché mio figlio sembra molto affezionato a lei."disse Lydia "E io non so se ne sono felice.

Non se nemmeno se lei mi piace o no."

"È tanto importante che io debba piacerle?"disse Melania.

"Ma si."disse Lydia "Credo di si.

Mich è importante per me.

E voglio che piaccia anche a me la ragazza che si sceglie."

"E se invece non le piacesse?"disse Melania.

"Beh,sarebbe un problema che riguarderebbe solamente me."disse Lydia.

"Oh,no."disse Melania "Importerebbe anche a Mich.

Quando lei non voleva Annie,loro due..."

"Annie e Mich avevano avuto dei problemi."disse Lydia "Mich ha fatto sempre tutto quello che ha voluto.

Ma...ecco io...io non voglio essere lasciata sola.

Non sopporterei di essere lasciata sola."

Lydia si mise seduta e pianse.

Melania si mise accanto a lei dopo aver tolto il vassoio.

"Oh,mi perdoni."disse Lydia "Questa storia degli uccelli mi ha sconvolto.

Non so che farei se Mich non fosse con me!"

"Perché non cerca di dormire,signora Brenner?"disse Melania e Lydia si mise giù.

"Vorrei essere più forte."disse Lydia,mentre Melania la copriva "Crede che sia al sicuro?

Crede che sia al sicuro a scuola?"

"Vuole che vada io a prenderla a scuola?"disse Melania.

"Oh,io...non deve disturbarsi."disse Lydia.

"OH,no."disse Melania "Lo faccio volentieri."

"Davvero?"disse Lydia "Allora starei tanti meglio."

"Ci vado subito."disse Melania che prese il vassoio.

"Melania."disse Lydia "Grazie per il te."

Melania andò alla scuola e sentì i bambini che cantavano da fuori.

Entrò nella scuola e guardò la classe dall'esterno,vedendo Annie dentro che cantava con in bambini,poi uscì e si sedette su una panchina dietro la quale c'era una staccionata con dietro il giardino della scuola,dove c'erano scivoli e varie impalcature di metallo.

Un corvo si mise su una delle impalcature,poi ne arrivarono altri,mentre Melania fumava.

Poco dopo l'intero giardino era pieno di corvi.

Melania ne vide uno che volava e voltandosi vide lo stormo intero.

Anche alcune parti della scuola avevano dei corvi e persino il tetto di una casa circostante.

Melania corse nella scuola ed entrò in classe andando da Annie che aveva aperto una porta "Chiudi quella porta,presto."

"Cosa?"disse Annie.

"Presto."disse Melania e lei ubbidì.

"Guarda ."disse Melania "Dobbiamo portare i bambini via di qui."

"Su bambini,ora zitti."disse Annie "Zitti.

Ms Daniel vuole vedere come site bravi a fare l'esercitazione anti-incendio."

"Anti-incendio?"disse la classe.

"Voglio farle vedere che siete dei bambini obbedienti."disse Annie "Ora usciremo dalla scuola."

"Uscire dalla scuola?"disse la classe.

"Quelli che abitano qui vicino andranno direttamente a casa."disse Annie"Voglio che tutti gli altri vadano giù verso l'albergo.

È tutto chiaro?"

"Si."disse la classe.

"Melania."disse Annie e le due si avviarono verso l'uscita "Voglio che non facciate il più piccolo rumore,restate in silenzio,finché non vi dirò di correre.

Allora correte più che potete,avete capito tutti?"

"Si,Ms Edward."disse la classe.

"John,tu comanda il gruppo."disse Annie.

La classe iniziò a correre i corvi spiccarono il volo iniziando a beccare i bambini per un lungo pezzo di strada.

Melania riuscì a rifugiarsi in macchina e attese che i corvi se ne andassero via,dopo aver portato nella macchina sia Catie,sia una sua amica che aveva un graffio sulla fronte.

Poco dopo Melania andò al ristorante sul molo,si mise al bancone ed iniziò a telefonare.

Tutti la stavano a sentire.

"Papà,c'erano centinaia di uccelli."disse Melania "Non ho una crisi isterica,ti sto raccontando le cose esattamente come le ho viste.

Va bene,papà.

Si,papà.

Adesso.

Quindici minuti,non so."

Accanto a lei c'era un tavolo con una madre e due bambini,una femmina e un maschio.

"Alla scuola."disse Melania "No,io…

Un momento.

Come si chiama la scuola?

"Scuola di Bodega Bay."disse l'uomo dietro il bancone.

"È la scuola di Bodega Bay."disse Melania "Non so quanti erano i ragazzi."

Entrò una signora anziana che andò al bancone.

Indossava un cappellino grigio e un cappotto marrone.

"No,no,gli uccelli hanno aspettato che i bambini uscissero dalla scuola."disse Melania.

"Dica,signora Bon."disse l'uomo dietro al bancone.

"Potrebbe cambiarmi dei soldi,signor Carter?"disse la donna.

"Certo."disse lui.

"Erano corvi,credo."disse Melania "Oh,non lo so papà.

Che differenza c'è tra i corvi e i merli?"

"C'è una grandissima differenza,signorina."disse l'anziana.

"Grazie."disse Melania "Sono diversi,papà.

Beh,io credo fossero corvi.

Si,ce ne erano a centinaia.

Hanno assalito i ragazzi.

Li hanno assaliti!

Beh,non lo so quando,ma non posso partire adesso papà.

D'accordo.

Ciao."

Melania riattaccò.

L'anziana signora prese una sigaretta "Vede,sono simili,questo si,ma sono di due specie diverse.

Il corvo e corvus brachirinctus mentre il merlo è ufanus cianocefalus."

"Grazie."disse Melania che parlò con l'uomo dietro il bancone "Non ha il nome della fattoria Fosset?"

L'uomo le diede un foglio "È sull'elenco signorina.

Io non capisco che differenza ci sia,signora Bondy,ma ,corvi o merli,se hanno assalito la scuola la cosa è piuttosto seria."

"Oh,credo che nessuna delle due specie abbia abbastanza intelligenza per condurre un assalto in massa."disse l'anziana "Non hanno emisferi cerebrali sviluppati."

"Io vengo adesso dalla scuola,signora."disse Melania "Non so niente di emisferi cerebrali,ma le assicuro che..."

"Beh,io si."disse l'anziana "Io so tutto.

L'ornitologia,modestamente,è la mia specialità.

Gli uccelli non sono aggressivi signorina,sono il simbolo della gentilezza.

È la razza umana piuttosto che..."

"Sam,tre porzioni di tacchino arrosto con patate."disse una donna.

"Vorrei parlare con Mich Brenner,prego."disse Melania "Si,aspetto."

"È la razza umana piuttosto che cerca di distruggere o di rendere difficile la vita sul pianeta e se non fosse per gli uccelli..."disse l'anziana.

"Signora Bondy,ma lei non vuol capire."disse l'uomo dietro il bancone "Questa signorina dice che hanno assalito i ragazzi della scuola."

"Impossibile."disse lei.

"Oh,Mich,meno male che ti ho trovato."disse Melania "È successa una cosa..."

"È LA FINE DEL MONDO!"disse un uomo al bancone.

"Due bicchieri di vino."disse la cameriera "Ma che è successo alla scuola?"

"Uno stormo di uccelli ha assalito i bambini."disse l'uomo.

"È la fine del mondo."disse l'uomo "Ed il Signore desse allora,alle montagne,e alle colline,e ai fiumi,e alle valli,tremate perché io rivolgerò la spada contro di voi e devasterò i vostri altri luoghi!

Ezechiele,capitolo 6."

"Guai a colore che si alzano presto la mattina per cominciare a bere di buon ora."disse la cameriera.

"Isaia,capitolo 5."disse l'uomo "È la fine del mondo."

"Non credo che pochi uccelli possano provocare la fine del mondo."disse l'anziana.

"Ma non erano pochi uccelli."disse Melania.

"Non sapevo che ci fossero tanti corvi a Bodega Bay di questa stagione."disse l'uomo.

"Il corvo si trova da queste parti in tutte le stagioni."disse l'anziana"Infatti io ricordo che il giorno di natale ne abbiamo contati 5..."

"Quanti gabbiani ha contato,signora Bondy?"disse un uomo seduto ad un tavolo,con un berretto da marinaio blu,una giacca grigia e dei jeans.

Era seduto su una poltrona rossa per due davanti ad un tavolino.

"Quali gabbiani,signor Sholes?"disse l'anziana "Ce ne sono parecchie varietà."

"Quelli che sono venuti addosso al mio peschereccio."disse l'uomo.

"L'hanno assalito i gabbiani?"disse Melania.

"Un mio peschereccio,l'altra settimana."disse Sholes.

"Ma questa signorina è stata ferita da un gabbiano l'altro ieri."disse l'uomo dietro il bancone.

La donna con i bambini chiamò la cameriera "Non potrebbero abbassare la voce per piacere?

Mi spaventano i bambini."

"Uno stormo di gabbiani mi ha quasi affondato il peschereccio e stava per cacciare gli occhi ad un marinaio."disse Sholes che si avvicinò al bancone.

"Spaventate i bambini,parlate piano."disse la cameriera.

"Va bene."disse Sholes.

"E spaventate anche me."disse l'uomo dietro il bancone "Insomma tu vorresti dire che tutte queste…

No,no,non è possibile."

"Io ti dico quello che è successo al mio peschereccio."disse Sholes.

"Ma i gabbiani volevano soltanto il pesce."disse l'anziana "Andiamo,cerchiamo di essere un po' logici."

"E cosa volevano i corvi alla scuola?"disse Melania.

"Lei che cosa crede che volessero Ms..."disse l'anziana.

"Daniels."disse Melania "Che volessero assalire i ragazzi."

"E a che scopo?"disse l'anziana.

"Per ucciderli."disse Melania.

"Perché?"disse l'anziana.

"Io non lo so il perché?"disse Melania.

"Io non credo."disse l'anziana "Gli uccelli abitano questo pianeta sin dal periodo archeopterico,da oltre 140 milioni di anni.

Non le sembra strano che abbiano aspettato tanto per cominciare una...una guerra contro l'umanità?"

Arrivò al bancone un uomo in giacca e cravatta blu,con un cappello blu e si mise al bancone.

"Nessuno ha parlato di guerra."disse Melania.

"Lei e il signor Sholes avete sottinteso qualcosa del genere."disse l'anziana.

"Chi ha mai parlato di guerra?"disse Sholes "Io ho detto solo che dei gabbiani..."

"Vuol ancora caffè?"disse la cameriera.

"No."disse Shloes "Hanno assalito il mio peschereccio,forse lo hanno fatto per il pesce,come dice lei."

"Avrebbe dovuto sparare."disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta "I gabbiani sono brutte bestie,come tutti gli uccelli.

Bisognerebbe prendere il fucile e farli sparire dalla faccia della terra."

L'anziana rise "Non credo che ciò sia possibile."

"E perché,signora Bondy."disse quello dietro al bancone che diede da bere a quello in giacca e cravatta.

"Perché esistono 8650 specie di uccelli in tutto il mondo,signor Carter."disse l'anziana "Si calcola che ci siano cinque miliardi e settecentocinquanta milioni di uccelli soltanto negli Stati Uniti.

In tutti e cinque i continenti..."

"Ammazziamoli tutti,leviamoli di mezzo quelle bestiacce."disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta che bevette.

"Ci saranno probabilmente più di cento miliardi di uccelli."disse l'anziana.

"È la fine del mondo."disse l'uomo che beveva.

"Si,forse volevano il pesce."disse Sholes.

"Ma è naturale."disse l'anziana.

"Svelti,bambini,finite di mangiare."disse la donna.

"Gli uccelli ci voglio ammazzare,mamma?"disse un bambino.

"Forse ci siamo un po' fatti prendere la mano."disse Sholes "Ammettiamo che alcuni uccelli abbiano fatto cose strane,ma questo non vuol dire..."disse Sholes.

"Ma,insomma,le ripeto che non erano alcuni uccelli."disse Melania "C'erano dei passeri che sono venuti giù dal camino della casa di Mich.

Erano…

Gabbiani,corvi,rondini..."

"Non ho mai sentito di stormi di uccelli di specie diverse."disse l'anziana "La sola idea è inammissibile,perché ,se ciò accadesse, non ci sarebbe più scampo.

Non riusciremmo mai a difenderci da loro."

"Non potremmo,ha ragione."disse Sholes "Ha ragione,signora Bony."

Il cuoco uscì dalla cucina "Che c'è?

Che state dicendo?"

"È scoppiata la guerra."disse l'anziana.

"La guerra?"disse il cuoco "E contro chi?"

"Contro gli uccelli."disse il marinaio.

"Voi forse vi divertite un mondo,ma fate morire di paura i bambini."disse la madre dei due bambini "La signorina dice che ha visto l'assalto alla scuola,perché non le credete?"

"Chi ha assalito la scuola?"disse il cuoco.

"Gli uccelli,i corvi."disse la madre "Voi ve ne state tutti qui a parlare,cosa aspettate?

Che entrino da quella finestra?

Perché non andate a casa?

Chiudete le porte e le finestre."

La donna si alzò "Qual'è la strada più breve per San Francisco?"

"L'autostrada."disse quello in giacca e cravatta "Io vado in quella direzione.

Venga con me."

"Andiamo via,subito."disse la donna.

"Mi lasci finire di bere."disse l'uomo.

Mich entrò con lo sceriffo "Sono venuto più in fretta che ho potuto.

Dov'è Catie?"

"A casa di Annie."disse Melania "Sta bene."

"Al,perché non sei alla scuola dove c'è stato l'assalto?"disse il cuoco.

"Vengo adesso da casa di Dan Fosset,ecco perché."disse Al.

"Dan è stato ucciso ieri notte,dagli uccelli."disse Mich.

"Cosa?"disse il cuoco.

"Un momento,Mich,questo non è ancora dimostrato."disse Mich.

"Come stanno le cose,signor Malone?"disse l'anziana.

"La polizia crede che si tratti di una rapina."disse Al "Den ha opposto resistenza e l'hanno ucciso."

"E tutti quegli uccelli morti sul pavimento?"disse Mich.

"Beh,la polizia di Santa Rosa dice che sono entrati dopo che il vecchio era morto."disse Al.

"C'era la polizia di Santa Rosa alla scuola oggi?"disse la madre dei due bambini"Allora,andiamo?"

"Ma si calmi signora,non c'è neanche un uccellino in vista."disse l'uomo.

"Guardate gli uccelli dell'aria,loro non seminano ne raccolgono,ma il vostro padre celeste li nutrica."disse l'altro.

"È successo lo stesso a Santa Cruz,l'anno scorso."disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta "La città venne completamente ricoperta dai gabbiani."

"Per piacere,vuol finire di bere?"disse la donna con i due bambini vicini.

"Si,si è vero."disse l'anziana "Ora mi ricordo.

Un grosso stormo di gabbiani si perse nella nebbia e si diresse sopra la città,attratto dalle luci."

"E combinarono un sacco di guai."disse quello in giacca e cravatta "Si ficcarono dappertutto,fu un disastro.

Sono bestie maledette."

"Il fatto è che in fondo nessuno ci fece molto caso."disse l'anziana "Il mattino dopo sparirono,proprio come se non fosse successo niente.

Povere bestie."

"Io me ne vado,lei viene?"disse la donna con i bambini.

"Va bene,va bene."disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta,che bevve e si alzò "Allora in bocca ai gabbiani signori belli."

"È la fine del mondo."disse l'altro,alzando il bicchiere.

"Beh,è meglio che torni in cantiere."disse Sholes che si alzò "Quanto pago?"

"Sholes,aspetti un minuto."disse Mich "Senta,io non voglio fare l'allarmista,ma..."

"Nessuno lo ha questo."disse Sholes.

"Io credo che la faccenda sia seria."disse Mich "Non so com'è cominciata ne perché,ma è seria e saremmo pazzi ad ignorarla."

"Ignorare che cosa?"disse l'anziana "La guerra degli uccelli?"

"Si,la guerra degli uccelli."disse Mich "L'assalto degli uccelli,l'invasione,chiamatela come volete.

Si stanno radunando e torneranno,potete contarci."

"Ma è ridicolo."disse l'anziana.

Mich fece qualche passo con Sholes.

"Su,venga qui."disse Mich "Se non facciamo qualcosa subito,se non pensiamo a difendere Bodega Bay..."

"Senti,Mich...anche se fosse vero,se tutti..."disse Shoes.

"Non crede che sia vero?"disse Mich.

"No,Mich,francamente no."disse l'altro "Non c'è motivo."

"Ma sta accadendo."disse Mich "Questo è un motivo."

"Io amo Bodega Bey come te,ma..."disse Sholes.

"Bene,allora mia aiuti."disse Mich "Lei è un uomo importante,se mi aiuta lei mi aiuteranno tutti."

Melania guardò dalla finestra.

"A fare che cosa?"disse Sholes.

"La signora Bondy diceva che a Santa Cruz si erano persi nella nebbia e si erano diretti verso le luci."disse Mich.

"Ma non c'è nebbia in questa stagione."disse Sholes.

"Beh,la faremo."disse Mich,mentre Melania si avvicinava alla finestra sentendo un verso di uccelli "La faremo noi la nebbia."

"E come?"disse Sholes.

"Useremo il fumo."disse Mich "Come fa anche l'esercito."

Un uomo stava mettendo la benzina e due gabbiani gli passarono sopra la testa.

"Guardate!"disse Melania.

Un altro gabbiano gli colpì il viso,facendolo sbattere contro il distributore.

L'uomo svenne e la benzina iniziò ad finire a terra.

"STANNO TORNANDO!"disse Mich e tutti si alzarono "Melania tu resta qui!

Andiamo!"

Mich,Sholes e Al uscirono,insieme al barista.

La donna e i due bambini rientrarono.

"Aiuto!"disse la donna.

Tutti andarono alla finestra.

Melania notò la benzina che arrivò fin sotto una macchina nel parcheggio.

Dalla macchina scese l'uomo in giacca e cravatta con il sigaro in bocca e prese dei fiammiferi.

"Guardate!"disse Melania "Quell'uomo sta accendendo il sigaro!"

Aprirono le finestre e iniziarono a urlare di non accendere il sigaro.

L'uomo li guardò e si scottò il dito,facendo cadere il fiammifero.

L'esplosione lo uccise all'instante e diede fuoco a molte macchine intorno,poi le fiamme raggiunsero il distributore facendo saltare tutto in aria.

Un enorme stormo di gabbiani iniziò a volare verso la città.

Melania uscì e si chiuse dentro una cabina telefonica,mentre la gente veniva inseguita.

Degli uomini cercavano di spegnere il fuoco con dei tubi,ma gli uccelli li colpirono e l'acqua bagnò la cabina telefonica.

Un'auto andò a sbattere contro un cartello e il guidatore gettò un uccello fuori dal veicolo.

Melania vide che era pieno di tagli e c'erano gli uccelli che lo beccavano,poi la sua macchina andò nelle fiamme ed esplose.

Melania cercò di uscire,ma richiuse subito la cabina.

Arrivò un camion dei pompieri che cercarono di spegnere le fiamme,ma furono colpiti dagli uccelli e gli idranti a terra iniziarono a bagnare tutto.

Un carro,trainato da cavalli,fece cadere diverse casse a terra,poi un gabbiano andò contro la cabina,un altro incrinò il vetro della cabina,poi Melania vide un uomo con diversi uccelli addosso.

Alti due uccelli presero la cabina e poi Mich andò a prenderla e la riportò dentro il ristorante.

I due lo trovarono vuoto,poi videro che tutti erano radunati in un corridoio stretto e lungo.

La madre dei bambini si alzò da una sedia" Perché fanno questo?

PERCHÉ FANNO QUESTO?!

Dicono che è cominciato tutto quando tu sei arrivata qui.

Chi sei?

Cosa sei?

DA DOVE SEI VENUTA?

TU SEI LA CAUSA DI TUTTO QUESTO?

TU SEI CATTIVA!

SEI UNA STREGA!"

Melania le diede uno schiaffo.

"Se ne stanno andando."disse l'uomo che era dietro il bancone che entrò correndo e tutti andarono a vedere alle finestre.

Gli uccelli si allontanarono.

"Andiamo a prendere Catie."disse Mich che prese per mano Melania e i due uscirono.

Arrivarono a piedi alla scuola e videro i corvi sul tetto.

"Di nuovo i corvi."disse Melania che li vide nel giardino.

"Vieni."disse Mich e i due camminarono.

Trovarono il corpo di Annie a terra,poco fuori di casa.

"Oh,no."disse Mich "Resta qui."

Melania si avvicinò,restando fuori dalla staccionata e cacciò un urlo,mentre Mich copriva il cadavere con la giacca.

"Catie?"disse Melania "Dov'è Catie?"

Catie era alla finestra e piangeva.

Mich corse in casa e la abbracciò,poi la portò in macchina mentre piangeva.

Mich stava per tirare un sasso ad un corvo.

"Mich,no!"disse Melania.

Mich portò il cadavere dentro la casa e poi chiuse la porta.

I tre entrarono i macchina e Mich mise in moto.

Catie piangeva "Dopo...dopo che abbiamo portato a casa Rebecca,abbiamo sentito uno scoppio e siamo uscite fuori per vedere che cos'era e ad un tratto ci sono venuti addosso.

Allora Annie mi ha spinto dentro casa e lei è caduta!

Annie!

Lei mi ha spinto in casa!"

Mich mise delle tegole su tutte le finestre della casa.

Era su una scala e copriva l'ultima finestra,inchiodando le tegole.

"Dammene un'altra."disse Mich e Melania gli passò una tegola.

Mich vide che c'era una grossa moltitudine di uccelli sia in acqua sia sulla terra.

"Da quanto hanno cominciato a radunarsi?"disse Melania.

"Da quindici minuti."disse Mich "Sembra che abbiano un piano,vero?

Colpiscono,scompaiono e poi si radunano di nuovo.

Ogni volta è lo stesso.

Ci vorrebbe del fumo sopra la città.

Vuoi richiamare tuo padre?"

"No,ho provato mezz'ora fa,non funziona."disse Melania.

"La luce funziona?"disse Mich.

"Si."disse Melania.

"Mich,la radio trasmette qualcosa."disse Lydia.

"Andiamo."disse Mich e i due entrarono.

In salotto trovarono sia Catie che Lydia.

"Non riesco a prendere la stazione locale,dovrebbe essere San Francisco."disse Lydia."

"A Bodega Bay,stamattina,un folto stormo di corvi ha assalito un gruppo di scolari che stavano uscendo di scuola."disse una voce alla radio "Una bambina è stata ricoverata nell'ospedale di Santa Rosa,ma la maggior parte dei bambini è riuscita a mettersi al sicuro.

Corrono voci di un altro attacco sulla città,ma le voci non sono state ancora confermate.

Per il momento non abbiamo ricevuto comunicazioni ufficiali in merito."

"Beh,tutto qui?"disse Mich che mise altri pezzi di legno nel fuoco del camino"Devo prendere dell'altra legna.

Non voglio che il fuoco si spenga."

"Hai chiuso le finestra di sopra,Mich?"disse Lydia.

"Si,le ho chiuse tutte."disse Mich.

"Quando credi che torneranno?"disse Lydia.

"Non lo so,mamma."disse Mich.

"Se ce ne sono di più grossi,riusciranno ad entrare in casa."disse Lydia.

"È un rischio che dobbiamo correre."disse Mich.

"Forse dovremmo andar via."disse Lydia.

"Non certo ora che sono radunati tutti fuori."disse Mich.

"E quando?"disse Lydia con tono irato.

"Beh,stiamo a vedere che succede."disse Mich.

"E dopo dove ce ne andremo?"disse Lydia.

"Non lo so,per ora siamo al sicuro."disse Mich "Andiamo a prendere la legna."

"Che accadrà quando finirà la legna?"disse Lydia.

"Non lo so."disse Mich "Cominceremo a bruciare i mobili."

"NON LO SAI?"disse Lydia "QUANDO SAPRAI QUALCHE COSA?

QUANDO SAREMO TUTTI MORTI,COME ANNIE?!

SE TUO PADRE FOSSE QUI...!"

"MAMMA!"disse Catie che si mise davanti a Mich.

"Oh,scusami."disse Lydia "Mi dispiace,Mich."

"Prepara il caffè."disse Mich.

Poco dopo la madre era seduta accanto al pianoforte,Melania e Catie erano sul divani e Mich controllava le finestre.

"Mich posso portare i pappagalli qui dentro?"disse Catie.

"NO!"disse Lydia.

"Ma,mamma,sono nella gabbia."disse Catie.

"Sono uccelli anche loro!"disse Lydia.

"È meglio che li lasci in cucina,Catie."disse Mich che andò in cucina e guardò le finestre,poi controllò le porte.

Vide che i pappagallini erano tranquilli.

Tornò in salotto e si sedette al pianoforte.

"Mich,perché si comportano così?"disse Catie "Gli uccelli."

"Non lo sappiamo,cara."disse Mich.

"Perché vogliono uccidere la gente?"disse Catie.

"Vorrei saperlo anche io."disse Mich.

Passarono lunghi secondi di silenzio,poi i pappagallini iniziarono ad urlare e gli uccelli si schiantarono contro la casa in massa.

Mich andò a gettare legna nel fuoco.

Catie e Lydia si rifugiarono su un angolo,mentre si sentivano botti da tutte le parti.

Una tegola si staccò,una tapparella si aprì e un uccello sfondò una finestra.

Mich lo gettò via e chiuse la tapparella,dopo essere stato beccato alla mano più volte,poi la legò con un filo per bloccarla e andò in cucina per medicarsi la mano.

Gli uccelli stavano sfondando la porta d'ingresso con il becco,ma Mich ci mise un mobile davanti,poi la luce si spense.

Anche su alcune pareti cominciavano ad apparire segni di beccate.

"Se ne vanno."disse Mich e i rumori cessarono.

Rimasero tutti in silenzio per diversi secondi.

Più tardi tutti si misero a dormire seduti sui divani,ma Melania rimase sveglia.

"Mich."disse Melania,sentendo dei rumori,ma Mich non si svegliò,così lei prese la torcia e andò a vedere i pappagallini in cucina,poi sentì dei rumori provenire da sopra e aprì la porta di una stanza.

Vide che c'era un buco sul tetto e la stanza era piena di corvi che la beccarono molte volte,poi Mich andò a prenderla,insieme a Lydia.

Mich la portò giù in braccio.

"Oh,poverina."disse Lydia "Poverina."

"Prendi dell'acqua fasce e disinfettante."disse Mich che la mise sul divano "E un po' di liquore."

Catie andò a prendere il liquido e glie lo diede,poi si mise a piangere.

Lydia tornò con le bende.

"Catie,la lampada."disse Mich e la bambina ubbidì.

"Dobbiamo portarla all'ospedale."disse Mich.

"No,Mich,non possiamo muoverci di qui."disse Lydia.

"Andremo a San Francisco."disse Mich.

"Non ce la faremo."disse Lydia.

"Dobbiamo tentare."disse Mich "Se prendiamo la strada della collina evireremo il paese.

Non può restare qui,ha bisogno di cure."

"Ho troppa paura."disse Lydia "Che cosa ci aspetta la fuori?"

"Su prepariamoci prima che ritornino."disse Mich "Prenderemo la macchina di Melania,è più veloce del furgone.

Puoi finire di fasciarla?"

"Ci proverò."disse Lydia "Mich,guarda se senti qualcosa alla radio della macchina."

Mich aprì la porta e vide una distesa di uccelli a perdita d'occhio.

Il cielo era poco illuminato e nuvoloso.

Camminò lentamente ed arrivò alla macchina di Melania.

Accese la radio entrando.

"Per ora pare che gli uccelli si siano momentaneamente calmati."disse la radio"Bodega Bay si trova al centro della zona interessata ed era circondata da posti di blocco stradali,tuttavia poco fa le autorità hanno ricevuto ordine di allontanarsi.

La maggior parte degli abitanti sono stati evacuati,ma rimangono comunque piccoli gruppi completamente isolati.

Sembra che gli assalti degli uccelli avvengano ad ondate,con lunghi intervalli.

La ragione di ciò non è stata ancora chiarita."

Mich sollevò la grata lentamente e mise in moto la macchina,poi entrò e Lydia aiutò Melania,riluttante,a salire in macchina.

"Hai sentito niente alla radio?"disse Lydia.

"Va tutto bene."disse Mich "Andiamo."

"Mich?"disse Catie sulla porta "Posso portare i pappagallini?

Non hanno fatto del male a nessuno."

"Va bene,vado a prenderli io."disse Mich che andò a prendere la gabbia e salì in auto.

La macchina si mise in moto e si allontanò dalla casa.

Un'ora dopo stavano guidando in aperta campagna e Mich si fermò.

"Forse siamo salvi."disse Mich.

In quel momento ci fu una forte luce e voltandosi videro l'esplosione di un'arma nucleare.

"Mio Dio."disse Mich.

"Andiamo via."disse Melania.

"Si."disse Mich che ripartì,arrivando sull'autostrada,dove tutto sembrava procedere bene.


	22. ANNABELLE

ANNABELLE

1967

I 2 genitori adottivi di Annabelle si svegliarono di notte.

"Che cos'è?"disse la donna,mentre il marito si alzava.

Annabelle era in camera loro ed era diventata grande "Ciao,mamma."

Un vichingo apparve e decapitò l'uomo,poi si avventò sulla donna,spegnendo la luce.

Una donna con i capelli biondi, a mezzo collo,che abitava accanto a loro si sveglio e andò a vedere alla finestra.

Lei era incinta.

"John?"disse lei svegliano il marito.

"Che c'è?"disse il marito "È il bambino?"

"No,no."disse lei "I vicini...ho sentito urlare.

Credo che sia successo qualcosa."

John guardò dalle finestre "Resta qui.

Ora controllo."

Lui uscì dalla stanza e lei lo seguì.

"John,aspetta."disse lei "Vogliamo chiamare la polizia?"

"Perché ti è sembrato di sentire un urlo?"disse John.

"Se mi sentissero urlare vorrei che chiamassero la polizia."disse lei.

"Se credessero."disse lui uscendo.

"Attento."disse lei.

"Ma certo."disse John che uscì e andò nella casa accanto.

Lei si avvicinò "John."

Lui uscì pieno di sangue.

"Oh mio Dio!"disse lei "Sei coperto di sangue!"

"Non è sangue mio,tu torna in casa e chiama la polizia."disse lui.

Lei andò subito e prese il cellulare "Serve un'ambulanza.

307 Garden Road.

Si."

Dietro di lei passò Jennifer.

"Non lo so,ma c'era tantissimo sangue."disse lei che riattaccò.

Jennifer prese la bambola dalla camera dove i due avevano messo la culla per il loro futuro bambino.

"Mi piacciono le tue bambole."disse Jennifer.

"Mio marito torna subito."disse lei "Prendi quello che vuoi e va via."

L'altro la afferrò alle spalle e le diede una coltellata al fianco.

"MIA!"urlò John che saltò addosso all'uomo,prendendolo a pugni "VA FUORI MIA!"

Lei vide il coltello a terra,ma Jennifer le saltò addosso e la spinse via,poi prese il pugnale.

John le saltò addosso prima che potesse sferrare il colpo e la gettò a terra.

L'altro prese una coppa e lo colpì alla testa.

Jennifer fuggì nella stanza accanto e si chiuse dentro,mentre un poliziotto entrò e sparò quattro colpi all'uomo.

Mia svenne.

I poliziotti trovarono l'altra con la gola tagliata e con la bambola in mano.

Lei fu portata via su una barella.

Dei giornalisti andarono sul posto "In questo tragico scenario che,a detta di un investigatore,ricorda un agghiacciante rito occulto,un uomo e sua moglie sono stati brutalmente pugnalati a morte dalla figlia Annabelle Hilkins e dal suo compagno non identificato.

Sembra che appartenessero ad una setta.

Dopo aver tentato di aggredire una seconda famiglia,l'uomo è stato ucciso dalla polizia sopraggiunta sul posto,mentre la ragazza è stata trovata con la gola tagliata."

I due,appena arrivati in ospedale,fecero una radiografia al bambino.

"Sebbene il sacco amniotico non si sia perforato e non si è lacerato,si possono notare segni di sofferenza."disse il medico "A riposo a letto per il resto della gravidanza."

I due tornarono a casa e John chiuse la porta.

"A chiave."disse lei e John chiuse la porta a chiave.

Andarono davanti alla stanza dove Jennifer si era suicidata "Ehi.

Ho fatto pulire a fondo.

È quasi sterile come una sala operatoria."

Lei entrò nella stanza e poi chiuse la porta.

La bambola era al suo posto.

John portò il televisore nella camera.

"Non era necessario."disse lei seduta sul letto.

"Devi stare al riposo per un po'."disse lui "Impazziresti senza questa."

John si sedette accanto a lei "Basta che non ti fissi con quelle serie che danno di giorno."

"Non le sopporto."disse lei.

"Ti porto la tua macchina per cucire e trasformiamo la camera nella tua bottega personale."disse John "Che succede?"

"Dici che il bambino sta bene?"disse lei.

"Il bambino non sa nemmeno ciò che è successo."disse lui "Hai sentito i medici?

E poi sei la madre,chi lo sa meglio di te?"

"Ma se dovesse capitare che..."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse John.

"Quando entro in travaglio,John."disse lei.

"Mia..."disse John.

"Salverai il bambino invece che me?"disse Mia.

"Ti prego."disse lui.

"Dobbiamo parlarne."disse Mia "Non voglio che possa capitargli qualcosa.

Promettilo."

"Va bene."disse John "Ma sai una cosa?

Andrà tutto liscio e te la caverai bene."

Le notte seguente andava tutto bene.

Il lampadario sopra la culla del bambino iniziò a muoversi da solo e fece un suono simile ad una melodia.

Mia si svegliò e si sentì il rumore di una macchina accesa.

"Ma che cos'è?"disse John che si alzò e prese una mazza.

Uscendo trovò la macchina per cucire che si era accesa da sola,così la spense staccando la presa.

"John?"disse lei.

"Tutto a posto."disse lui che andò via.

John andò nella stanza della bambina e trovò a bambola Annabelle a terra e così la mise sulla sedia a dondolo.

La sedia continuò a dondolare fino al giorno dopo.

La mattina seguente Mia guardava la tv,ma iniziarono ad esserci interferenze,così lei spense il televisore.

Sentì il suono della sedia a dondolo che continuava a muoversi,così andò a vedere.

La sedia si fermò e lei chiuse la porta.

Andò al tavolo in sala da pranzo e si sedette,poi arrivò John con una busta della spesa.

"Com'è andata oggi?"disse John.

"Ah,la Tv è saltata di nuovo."disse Mia.

"Sarà quella camera,non l'ha mai fatto il salotto."disse John che tirò fuori diverse cose dalla busta"Un po' di provviste a caso che ho preso al negozio per soddisfare la gravidanza."

"È destino che noi stiamo insieme."disse lei.

"Si,lo so."disse lui.

"Hai avuto quella riunione oggi?"disse lei.

"Si,certo."disse John "Dice che ho ottime possibilità,ma è a Pasadina."

"Cambiare non guasterebbe."disse lei.

"Già."disse John "Starò fuori per una notte,tra qualche giorno."

"Me la caverò."disse lei.

"Vieni,devo rimetterti a letto."disse lui e i due si alzarono "Oh,ha chiamato indovina chi?"

"Chi?"disse Mia.

"Steve Rogers."disse John.

Lei lo guardò a bocca aperta "No..."

"Eh,si."disse lui "Sembra che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sia interessato al caso."

"E come mai?"disse lei.

"È questa la cosa strana."disse John "Rogers vorrebbe passare qui in settimana."

"E perché?"disse lei "Ho già detto tutto.

Preferisco dimenticare questa storia."

"Lo so,ma voleva rivedere alcune cose."disse John.

Mia vide la bambola Annabelle sulla sedia in una posizione diversa "La bambola.

Dobbiamo liberarcene.

Quella donna l'ha tenuta in braccio."

"Hai ragione."disse John.

"Comunque di a Capitan America di passare quando gli fa comodo."disse lei "Tanto non prevedo di andare da nessuna parte entro breve."

John prese la bambola e la mise in un cestino.

Steve arrivò a casa dei due in abiti civili "Erano membri di una setta."

Rogers era seduto su una poltrona in salotto e parlava ai due che erano sul divano "Abbiamo confermato che si tratta della figlia degli Higgins e del suo compagno.

Avrete sentito dai notiziari che..."

"Che le sette stanno invadendo il mondo?"disse John.

"Beh,non sono così numerose come vogliono far pensare."disse Steve.

"Farà molta fatica a convincerci."disse Mia "Erano satanisti?"

"Deve saperlo."disse John.

"No."disse Steve "Avevano un'interesse per l'occulto,ma non per satana.

Veneravano una dea vichinga dell'oltretomba.

E hanno dimostrato così la loro devozione a lei."

"Ma è una follia."disse Mia "Siamo arrivati al paganesimo."

"Beh...le persone folli fanno cose folli."disse Steve "Ma di questo si è trattato.

Io scavo più a fondo e vedo cosa trovo e se trovo qualcosa vi..."

"No."disse lei "La ringrazio,ma se non riguarda la nostra incolumità preferisco non saperlo."

"D'accordo."disse Steve.

La sera seguente Mia era nel letto da sola e guardava la tv,mentre John la sistemava.

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Vado a fare i pop corn."disse lui che andò in cucina e li mise sul fornello.

"Sei sicura che..."disse John tornando e la trovò addormentata,così spense la tv e spense anche il gas.

La mattina dopo erano svegli e lui era vestito in giacca e cravatta.

"Come ti senti?"disse Mia.

"Un po' nervoso."disse John che la abbracciò.

"Lo avrai di sicuro."disse lei.

"Ti amo."disse lui che la baciò.

"Anche io."disse lei e John andò.

Mia si mise a lavorare con la macchina da cucire e a guardare la tv.

I popcorn si cuocevano in cucina.

Lei si fece male al dito con la macchina e andò al bagno,poi tornò a sedersi.

La confezione dei popcorn esplose.

Sentendo odore di bruciato lei andò a vedere e trovò la cucina in fiamme.

Mentre strisciava verso l'uscita fu trascinata indietro da una forza invisibile.

In quel momento degli uomini sfondarono la porta e la portarono in salvo.

John corse in ospedale e andò nella stanza abbracciandola "Ciao.

Mi spiace tanto che non c'ero."

"Dietro di te."disse Mia.

Lui si voltò e vide l'infermiera con una bambina.

La prese e si avvicinò alla madre.

"John,l'incendio..."disse Mia "Non so cosa è successo,ma è come se la casa fosse maledetta.

Non voglio tornarci."

"Non ci torneremo mai più."disse John.

Si trasferirono a Pasadena.

Mia era in sala con la bambina "Avanti."

Lei prese in braccio la bambina e arrivò John.

"Allora,tesoro,sei pronta?"disse John.

"Ah...da un momento all'altro lei farà..."disse Mia indicando il soffitto e si udirono dei passi.

"Devi uscire più spesso."disse John che rise "Dai che facciamo tardi."

"Dici che è il caso di andare?"disse Mia "Perché Lia è un po' stranita."

"Avete bisogno di uscire."disse John "Siete state chiuse in casa fin troppo."

"Lo so,ma è..."disse Mia.

"Guarda fuori!"disse John spostando una tenda "Fuori è bellissimo.

Ne hai bisogno sia tu che io.

E Lia dovrebbe prendere un po' di colore."

"Smettila,è perfetta."disse Mia.

"Si invece,le mettiamo quella crema che usi tu..."disse John.

Mia rise "Ok,allora vengo."

John e Mia uscirono.

Andarono in chiesa dove assistettero al discorso del prete.

Tornata a casa iniziò ad aprire le scatole e a mettere le bambole sui ripiani.

John entrò nella stanza con un grosso scatolone "Ah,direi che questa qui è l'ultima."

Posò lo scatolone sul letto.

"Qualcuno stappi lo spumante."disse Mia,mentre lui andò nell'altra stanza.

Mia prese la bambola Annabelle dalla scatola.

John tornò con la bambina e indicò la scatola "Scusa,ma come c'è finita li?

Giuro che l'avevo buttata."

"Non lo so."disse Mia "Si vede che si sono mischiate le cose dopo l'incendio.

"Dai."disse John "Dalla a me."

"No."disse Mia "Me l'hai regalata tu in fondo."

"Sicura?"disse John.

"Si."disse lei che la mise su uno scaffale"Ecco,ci sta a pennello."

La sera seguente Mia era seduta su un divano e dormiva con la tv accesa.

Ci furono delle interferenze.

Accanto a lei c'era la culla.

Dietro di lei passò Hela che andò nella stanza delle bambina,poi riapparve in salotto.

Aveva un vestito verde lungo che arrivava fino a terra.

La parte centrale del petto e della pancia era scoperta fino all'ombelico.

Le braccia erano coperte fino ai polsi dal lungo vestito.

La testa aveva una specie di copricapo.

La testa era coperta da un costume aderente di metallo nero,con delle parti verde smeraldo scuro sul centro,sui lati e sul retro.

La maschera di metallo aderente copriva anche gli occhi che erano bianchi e senza pupilla e terminava poco sotto le orbite,formando una piccola punta,fusa con la pelle.

Il naso invece era scoperto fin dall'inizio.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna erano verde smeraldo all'inizio e nere per il resto.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Dietro queste ve ne erano altre due enormi.

Partivano dall'altezza della nuca ,andavano verso l'esterno e in avanti leggermente,fino ad arrivare all'altezza del mento ed erano molto lunghe,tanto da superare le spalle.

All'altezza del mento avevano una punta rivolta verso il basso,poi si curvavano a falce verso l'alto e superavano la testa.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Aveva le palpebre nere e anche gli zigomi.

Mia si svegliò e non vide nessuno.

Il giorno dopo prese la bambina ed uscì di casa e trovò due bambini sulle scale.

Uno stava disegnando,l'altra aveva in braccio una bambola.

Loro la salutarono e lei rispose.

"Voi abitate qui?"disse Mia.

"Si,abitiamo..."disse la bambina.

"No,non glie lo dire."disse il fratello "È una sconosciuta."

"È un'ottima regola."disse Mia "Mi piace la tua bambola,ne ho una uguale."

"Davvero?"disse lei.

"Si,più di una."disse Mia "Io mi chiamo Mia e lei è Lia."

"Io non posso dirlo."disse lei.

"Lo so."disse Mia che proseguì.

Uscì con una carrozzina e passò davanti ad una vetrina dove c'era un libro dal titolo "Miti nordici."

Lei si fermò a guardarlo,poi si voltò.

Una donna di colore si avvicinò,uscendo dal negozio "Salve,siete i nuovi inquilini del Palmeri,vero?"  
"Si."disse Mia.

"Certo che per questa piccina sarà nuovo davvero tutto?"disse la donna.

"Lei è Lia."disse Mia "Io mi chiamo Mia."

"Eveline."disse la donna che le strinse la mano "Questo è il mio negozio.

Quando vuoi passa a trovarmi."

"Grazie."disse Mia.

L'altra andò.

Mia tornò nel palazzo e trovò il disegno sulle scale "Che bel disegno.

Stiamo già facendo amicizia.

Ne trovò un altro a metà scale.

Il secondo disegno era uguale al primo,ma oltre a Mia con la carrozzina c'era anche un camion che si avvicinava.

Mentre saliva le scale cadde un altro disegno dall'alto.

Questo ritraeva la donna che spingeva la carrozzina in strada.

Ne trovò un altro poco dopo e vide che c'era la carrozzina che veniva investita.

John la sera vide questi disegni stando seduto su una poltrona"Andiamo a parlare con i genitori?"

"Se Lia facesse una cosa del genere io vorrei saperlo."disse Mia.

"Lia non farebbe mai un disegno così."disse John "È fatto male.

Guarda che proporzioni..."

"Ah,John."disse Mia.

"Si,se lo facesse anch'io vorrei saperlo."disse Mia "Vediamo dove abitano e ci presentiamo,ma non facciamone una tragedia.

Non è una minaccia è solo una fantasia sviluppata."

La bambola era sulla sedia a dondolo.

Lei si sedette sul divano e John si mise accanto a lei "Domani torno a casa,ci prepariamo una bella cenetta e facciamo due chiacchiere da adulti.

Lei era seduta al tavolo la sera dopo.

Andò nella stanza accanto e spense in disco della musica che aveva messo,poi tornò in cucina.

La musica si udì ancora e lei tornò,spegnendo il dvd.

Mia si avvicinò ad una tenda sentendo delle voci.

La tenda si mosse di colpo,come se ci fosse un forte vento,e lei fu scagliata a terra.

Vide una donna che correva,poi sentì una risata in fondo al corridoio.

"C'è qualcuno?"disse Mia che entrò in una stanza dopo aver sentito il rumore della macchina per cucire.

Lei spense la macchina e vide Hela dietro di lei.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Mia.

Apparvero i due vichinghi zombie e la finestra alle spalle di Mia si aprì.

"Oh mio Dio,ma cosa?"disse Mia.

La porta inizio a chiudersi e Hela le corse contro.

Mia urlò e andò contro una parete accanto alla finestra.

"Non c'è nessuno."disse John una volta tornato "Solo io te e Lia."

"So quello che ho visto."disse Mia "Erano dei cazzo di vichinghi.

E c'era anche una donna."

"Mia..."disse John.

"Stanno succedendo delle cose che non riesco a spiegare."disse Mia.

"Quali cose?"disse John incredulo "Amore,sei sicura che non siano manifestazioni della tua ansia?

È perfettamente normale che una madre sia emotivamente fragile dopo il parto..."

"Non è che se sei medico vuol dire che sei esperto su tutto,sai?"disse Mia.

"Dobbiamo parlare con qualcuno."disse John.

"Qualcuno?"disse Mia "Uno psichiatra?

Io non sono pazza."

"Non ho detto pazza e non ho detto psichiatra."disse John.

Andarono a parlare con un prete.

"In pochi mesi avete vissuto l'esperienza più brutta della vita."disse il prete "E anche la più bella.

Uno sbalzo così avrebbe distrutto anche la persona più solida,ma siete sopravvissuti.

E invece di dimenticare,credo che dovreste utilizzarla per dimostrare quanto siete diventati forti.

Si esce rinforzati da esperienze simili,non indeboliti."

"Giusto."disse Mia.

Mia si mise a cucire,poi sentì dei rumori e si alzò.

Portò la bambina nella camera con la culla.

Il volto di Annabelle iniziava a scurirsi e a cambiare espressione.

La porta della stanza si chiuse da sola,dopo che Mia fu uscita.

Iniziò a piovere.

Mia camminò per il corridoio e andò in ascensore,con degli scatoloni sotto braccio.

Arrivò ad un piano dove c'erano delle gabbie di rete di metallo con dentro vari oggetti e ci mise dentro le scatole.

Mia sentì una bambina piangere,mentre dietro di lei apparve una carrozzina.

Sentendo piangere la bambina si avvicinò.

Guardò nella carrozzina e trovò solo un panno insanguinato,poi la mano di Hela le toccò l'avambraccio lasciandole un segno nero.

Mia urlo e iniziò a correre,mentre le luci si spegnevano da sole.

Salì in ascensore e le porte si chiusero.

Mia guardò l'avambraccio e vide che aveva un segno nero sulla mano che era identico alla mano di Hela.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Mia vide che era sempre allo stesso piano.

Cliccò sui pulsanti e l'ascensore ripartì.

Le porte si riaprirono e lei si trovò nello stesso piano.

Lei cliccò sui pulsanti e le porte si richiusero.

Questa volta non si riaprirono e le luci iniziarono ad andare via anche dentro l'ascensore.

Le porte si riaprirono sempre sullo stesso piano e lei iniziò ad uscire con la torcia.

Corse verso l'uscita e raggiunse delle scale che erano buie.

Iniziò a salire velocemente.

Guardando giù dalla tromba delle scale e vide la mano di Hela che toccava la ringhiera.

"AIUTO!"disse lei che salì una rampa di scale,poi guardò di sotto e vide un vichingo zombie.

Restò bloccata per qualche secondo,poi l'essere ruggì e lei corse via.

Raggiunse la porta e riuscì ad entrare inseguita dal vichingo.

Mia si guardò il braccio e vide il segno.

Il giorno dopo si era fasciata il braccio e portò una tazza di tè a Steve Rogers che era seduto in salotto.

Quando portò la tazza aveva le mani che tremavano.

"Mi scusi."disse lei.

"Non fa niente."disse Steve.

"Grazie per essere venuto."disse Mia.

"Mi ha chiamato in fretta e furia quando al nostro ultimo incontro aveva detto..."disse Steve.

"Avevo detto di non volerne sapere."disse Mia "Ma poi ripensandoci ho capito che avevo bisogno di sapere.

Ci sono troppe domande senza risposta."

"Mi rendo conto."disse Steve che prese una valigia "Ecco ciò che abbiamo appreso sugli Higgins."

"Questa è Annabelle,la figlia degli Higgins."disse Steve mettendo un foglio sul tavolo "È stata fatta prima che entrasse nella setta.

È molto diversa dall'ultima volta che l'ha vista,non è vero?"

Mia annuì "E questa setta?

Avete fatto delle ricerche?"

"Su cosa di preciso?"disse Steve.

"Avranno avuto un movente per le aggressioni."disse Mia.

"Persone folli fanno..."disse Steve.

"Cose folli."disse Mia "Ma loro non si credevano folli.

Doveva pur esserci una ragione."

"Dopo aver scavato più a fondo ho scoperto che le loro azioni non erano devozionali,ovvero...stavano cercando di evocare qualcosa."disse Steve.

"Di che tipo?"disse Mia "Un demone?"  
"No."disse Steve "Non lo so di preciso,ma questa non è una setta che venera demoni."

Mia provò a prendere una busta.

"Non lo farei."disse Steve.

"La prego."disse Mia.

"Ok,ma non è un bello spettacolo."disse Steve "Erano dei fanatici,probabilmente imbottiti di chissà che cosa.

E questo ha fatto si che vedessero e compissero cose simili."

"La setta ha un nome?"disse lei.

"Loro si definivano i discepoli di Hela."disse Steve.

Mia andò nella libreria e prese un libro sul paganesimo.

Arrivò la donna di colore "Salve.

Cerchi qualcosa?"  
"No,stavo solo dando un'occhiata."disse Mia.

"Non sai dire le bugie."disse l'altra "Sono vecchia e niente mi sorprende."

"Credo che la mia famiglia sia tormentata da...una dea pagana."disse Mia.

"Vieni con me."disse lei che la condusse in una corsia diversa.

"Lo so che sembra assurdo che una dea vichinga ci ossessioni,ma io..."disse Mia.

"Non è più assurdo del Mar Rosso che si apre o dei demoni che entrano nei corpi."disse l'altra "Per chi non crede sono tutte follie."

"Ci credi?"disse Mia.

"Beh,tengo aperta la mente."disse l'altra.

Le due si sedettero ad un tavolo.

"In effetti credo che quello che hai sentito non fosse un demone."disse la donna di colore.

"Perché?"disse Mia.

"Perché gli angeli caduti infestano i corpi."disse l'altra "Di solito persone deboli o non credenti.

Quella setta...hai detto che stavano evocando qualcosa.

Da quello che ho letto,le poche sette pagane rimaste non evocano i demoni,non sono come le messe nere.

Evocano entità che sono nate sulla Terra e sono connesse dalla nascita a reami spirituali superiori."

"Dei pagani."disse Mia "Ma che cosa vogliono."

"Oh ce ne sono di molti tipi."disse Eveline "Ognuno ha motivazioni diverse.

Le divinità dei vari oltretomba vogliono le anime."

"E che cosa faccio?"disse Mia.

"Speriamo che la risposta sia in queste pagine."disse Eveline "Il tuo scopo e proteggere la tua famiglia,quindi non credere di essere pazza.

Fa tutto il necessario."

Lei tornò davanti al palazzo e le caddero le chiavi.

La carrozzina iniziò ad andare verso la strada,mentre lei era chinata.

Un camion travolse l'oggetto,ma Mia aveva preso la bambina in braccio.

Tornata a casa si mise a leggere i libri di mitologia nordica "Da Hela vanno le anime di coloro che muoiono senza onore.

Quelli colpiti da malattia o da vecchiaia.

Così ha decretato Odino.

Se non muori in battaglia,vai negli inferi.

Hela compie incantesimi e controlla le anime.

Ma come faccio a fermarla?"

Lei si avvicinò alla bambina che era a terra e sentì dei suoni.

Andò nella stanza della bambina e non si accorse che mancava Annabelle.

Le porte si chiusero da sole.

Dei libri iniziarono a cadere dalla libreria dietro la bambina.

Mia chiamava la bambina da dietro la porta e vide la bambola cadere a terra.

Prese una sedia e ruppe la maniglia della porta,corse e prese in braccio la bambina.

Annabelle si mise in piedi da sola e Mia la vide sollevarsi da terra.

John sentì le urla e tornò a casa di corsa,trovando tutti i mobili rovesciati.

"Che è successo?"disse John.

"Aiutaci!"disse lei "Devi aiutarci!"

Il prete bussò alla porta.

Entrò nella stanza e la bambola fu messa su una sedia.

Lui prese la boccetta di acqua santa e bagno la statua "Nel nome del Padre,del Figlio e dello Spirito Santo.

Amen."

Non successe nulla.

"Non succede niente."disse Mia.

"Allora?"disse John.

Il prete guardò la bambola in modo strano e prese il crocifisso "Non capisco."

Mise il crocifisso sulla fronte della bambola,ma non ottenne reazione "Non è possibile."

Si sedettero e il prete si mise vicino alla bambola.

"Ancora non capisco cosa centra la bambola."disse John.

"A volte i demoni utilizzano gli oggetti come tramiti,ma la cosa che resta inspiegabile è l'assenza di una reazione all'acqua santa e al crocifisso."disse il prete.

"Vuole prendere l'anima di Lia."disse Mia.

"E questo è un altro fatto inspiegabile."disse il prete "I demoni non possono prendere l'anima di qualcuno a meno che non venga offerta in qualche modo."

"Beh,io non ho intenzione di offrire la mia."disse Mia.

"Mia dimmi...per caso hai mai avuto paura dei vichinghi?"disse il prete.

"No."disse Mia.

"Ecco un altra cosa strana."disse il prete "I demoni normalmente materializzano le paure delle persone per diventare più forti,mentre qui non sta succedendo niente di tutto questo.

In più è così potente da ignorare i sacramenti e il rosario.

È tutto molto illogico."

"Ma come ce ne liberiamo."disse Mia "Come gli impediamo di tornare."

"Non lo so."disse il prete "Non ancora.

Sei si tratta di un demone c'è qualcuno che potrebbe riuscire a smascherare la sua vera natura.

Ho sentito di una coppia che ha capacità paranormali.

John Constantine e Madame Xanadu."

"Quei due che..."disse Mia.

"Che non invecchiano,si."disse il prete "Vivono sulla costa est,ma si possono chiamare.

"Che facciamo nel frattempo?"disse Mia "Non posso tenere Lia vicina a quella bambola."

"La prendo io."disse il prete "Forse tenerla chiusa in un luogo sacro indebolirà abbastanza la creatura da non farla più apparire."

"Grazie padre."disse Mia.

"Di nulla."disse il prete che prese la bambola e andò in macchina.

Arrivato davanti alla chiesa prese l'oggetto e scese.

Arrivato ai gradini della chiesa si voltò e vide Hela con dieci vichinghi zombie.

Lei aveva il vestito lungo con la spaccatura in mezzo e il copricapo con le corna.

Si affettò ad aprire la porta della chiesa e poi si voltò vedendo che le figure erano svanite.

Stava per entrare quando una forza invisibile lo colpì violentemente e lo scagliò via.

Hela camminò e prese la bambola.

Il giorno dopo John vide della suore in ospedale e andò a vedere il prete.

Mia tornò a casa con la donna di colore Eveline e la bambina.

John era accanto a prete.

"Dov'è adesso?"disse il prete.

"Dov'è cosa?"disse John.

"La bambola."disse il prete.

"L'ha portata via lei."disse John.

"Quella presenza..."disse il prete "Ho visto i morti,John.

Li ho percepiti.

Ho sentito con quanta forza lei vuole ricominciare ad accumulare anime."

"Ma lei ha detto che non può."disse John.

"Si,ma in questo caso le cose stanno andando in modo anomalo dal solito."disse il prete "E poi una bambina è troppo poco."

"Oh mio Dio."disse John "Mia."

John corse a prendere un telefono "Mia.

Esci subito di casa."

Ci furono delle interferenze e Mia non sentì.

In quel momento bussarono alla porta.

Lei vide il prete attraverso il foro sulla porta ed aprì "Padre Peres?"

Il prete rimase di spalle.

"È tutto a posto?"disse lei che lo toccò.

Il prete divenne un vichingo zombie "CHE HELA ABBIA PIETÀ DELLA TUA ANIMA!"

La porta si chiuse da sola.

"Chi era?"disse Eveline e l'intera casa iniziò a tremare.

"Dobbiamo andarcene."disse la donna.

Mia sentì la bambina piangere e corse nella stanza trovando la culla vuota e le bambole con il viso fatto a pezzi "LIA!

LIA!"

Corse fuori e trovò Eveline vicino alla porta.

"Il telefono è fuori uso andiamo."disse Eveline che aprì la porta.

"Non posso senza Lia."disse Mia.

"La ritroveremo,ma..."disse Eveline e un vichingo zombie la spinse fuori dalla porta,poi scomparve e la porta si richiuse.

"EVELINE!"disse Mia che tentò di aprire la porta,ma non ci riuscì,poi senti delle grida inumane.

Mia sentì piangere la bambina e corse in ogni stanza "LIA!

LIA!"

Arrivata in salotto trovò la bambola Annabelle seduta sulla poltrona.

"Che cosa vuoi da me?"disse Mia e un gessetto rosso rotolò fuori dalla stanza della bambina.

Mia entrò nella stanza e vide che era piena di scritte sul soffitto che dicevano:"La sua anima."

Vide la bambola dentro la culla,la prese e iniziò a batterla pesantemente contro la culla "DEVI RIDARMELA!

DAMMI MIA FIGLIA!"

Gettò la bambola a terra e al suo posto apparve il corpo di Lia.

Mia si sconvolse e corse a prendere il corpo piangendo "LIA!

LIA!

LIA!

NOOOO!

DIO,TI PREGO NO!"

Lia si rivelo essere solo una bambola e lei la gettò a terra alzandosi.

"AIUTO TI PREGO!"disse Mia "CI DEV'ESSERE UN ALTRO MODO!"

Mia vide Hela sospesa a mezz'aria fuori da una finestra e sul vetro era apparsa la scritta "La tua anima."

La finestra si aprì,Mia prese la bambola e salì sul davanzale "La mamma sta venendo a salvarti piccola."

John ed Eveline entrarono in quel momento.

"MIA!"disse John.

"Devo farlo."disse Mia.

"No,ti prego."disse John.

"Non ce la rida se non lo faccio."disse Mia "So che avrai cura di Lia.

Dalle un bacio ogni sera e dille che le volevo bene."

"NO!"disse John che la prese e la riportò dentro.

"NO,JOHN!"urlò Mia "VUOLE LA SUA ANIMA!"

"Non devi farlo."disse Eveline che prese la bambina e salì sul davanzale "Posso rimediare io."

"Eveline..."disse Mia.

"Proteggi tua figlia."disse Eveline che si gettò.

I due andarono alla finestra.

La bambina riapparve la suo posto.

Giorni dopo erano nella chiesa.

"La trovo bene,padre."disse Mia.

"Si grazie."disse il prete "Avete più visto la bambola?"

"No,non dopo quella notte."disse Mia.

"Bene,ma quella creatura è persistente."disse il prete "Io prego che chi avrà quella bambola in futuro riceva l'aiuto che gli serve."

"Anche noi."disse Mia.

"Già."disse John.

"A presto padre."disse Mia.

"Arrivederci a tutti e due."disse il prete.

"Arrivederci."disse il prete "Oh,quasi dimenticavo..."

Il prete le diede la foto che le aveva scattato tempo prima.

"Oh...è bellissima padre."disse lei.

"Grazie."disse il prete "L'amore di una madre è il dono migliore di Dio."

"Si,è vero."disse Mia.

In un negozio vi era Annabelle su uno scaffale e un'anziana entrò.

"Questa l'abbiamo cercata ovunque."disse l'anziana.

"È un pezzo da collezione."disse la commessa "Per questo il prezzo è un po' più alto.

Vuole che glie la incarti?"

"Si,grazie."disse l'anziana.

Caso Annabelle- anno 1968  
Due ragazze erano in un salotto e parlavano con un uomo e una donna.  
Erano John Constatine e Madame Xanadu.

Su un'altra poltrona c'era la bambola.  
"Mi mette i brividi solo a ricordare."disse la prima ragazza "Dopo avervene parlato penserete che siamo due pazze."  
"Forse,no."disse l'uomo "Cominciamo dall'inizio."  
Su una sedia,nella stanza, vi era una bambola di un metro e mezzo.  
Aveva i capelli rossi,con una frangetta corta e divisi in due trecce sulle spalle,legate da fiocchi rossi.  
La pelle era bianca pallida,gli occhi azzurri e su quello sinistro vi era una spaccatura.  
Aveva un vestito bianco,scollato,che copriva il corpo,le spalle,le braccia e arrivava fino a terra essendo una lunga gonna.  
Aveva una fascia rossa sulla vita.  
Lui accese il registratore.  
"Prima erano piccole cose,come una mano o una gamba in posizione differente,poi la testa che guardava in alto invece che in basso e un giorno l'abbiamo trovata in una stanza diversa.  
Si spostava da sola."  
"E non avete pensato a qualcuno che aveva le chiavi e vi faceva degli scherzi?"disse l'uomo.  
"Certo che ci abbiamo pensato,ma non abbiamo mai avuto le prove che qualcuno fosse entrato in casa."disse la ragazza mora.  
"E quindi vi siete convinte che la bambola fosse posseduta."disse la donna. "Si."disse lei "Camilla ha contattato una medium e abbiamo scoperto che una bambina di sette anni di nome Annabelle era morta in questo appartamento.  
Si sentiva sola e le piaceva la mia bambola.  
Voleva solo essere nostra amica."  
"Quando l'abbiamo saputo Annabelle ci ha fatto pena."disse Camilla "Siamo infermiere aiutiamo le persone,così...le abbiamo dato il permesso di entrare nella bambola."  
"Un momento."disse l'uomo "Che avete fatto?"  
"Lei voleva vivere con noi dentro la bambola."disse Camilla "Abbiamo accettato."  
"Ma le cose sono peggiorate."disse l'altra.  
FLASHBACK  
Le due aprirono la porta di casa,una sera,e trovarono un foglio a terra con su scritto "Vi sono mancata?"  
Lei seduta a terra e appoggiata al muro.  
"Mio Dio."disse Camilla, le due si avvicinarono e videro che aveva delle matite in mano.  
VOCE NARRANTE DELLA RAGAZZA CON I CAPELLI NERI  
"Tornavamo a casa e la trovavamo in corridoio,però noi l'avevamo lasciata nella stanza degli ospiti."  
Camilla entrò nella stanza da letto e trovò tutto a terra,compresa la lampada e le loro foto con i vetri rotti.  
La stanza era piena di segni rossi sulle pareti e sul soffitto dove era scritto: "Vi sono mancata?"  
Loro entrarono e videro che una matita rossa rotolava nella stanza.  
La ragazza con i capelli neri prese la bambola.  
"Debby!"urlò l'altra.

Debby uscì e la gettò in un cassonetto.  
La notte seguente loro furono svegliate da qualcuno che bussava alla porta.  
Le due aprirono e trovarono il biglietto dove era scritta la domanda.  
Improvvisamente qualcuno busso da dentro una porta della loro casa.  
Camilla la aprì e trovò la bambola.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"Noi siamo terrorizzate."disse Debby "Non sappiamo più che cosa fare.  
Potete aiutarci?"  
"Si,possiamo."disse l'uomo "Per prima cosa sappiate che non esiste nessuna Annabelle.  
Non è mai esistita."  
"I fantasmi non hanno questi poteri."disse la donna "Io credo che abbiamo a che fare con un'entità manipolatrice.  
Qualcosa di non umano."  
"È stato un grosso errore permetterle di entrare nella bambola."disse l'uomo "L'entità l'ha usata per ingannarvi.  
L'avete autorizzata ad infestare le vostre vite."  
"Che cos'è uno spirito non umano?"disse Camilla.  
"Qualcosa che non è mai apparso sulla terra in forma umana."disse l'uomo "Un demone."  
"Quindi la bambola non è mai stata posseduta?"disse Camilla.  
"No,è stata usata come tramite."disse la donna "Veniva spostata per farvi credere ad una possessione.  
Gli spiriti demoniaci non possiedono gli oggetti,ma le persone.  
Voleva entrare dentro di voi."

Annabelle si trovava nella teca di vetro nella casa di John Constantine.

VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU

"Annabelle è ancora in una teca di vetro nella stanza degli artefatti di John Constantine e Madame Xanadu."


	23. IL MASSACRO DEL TEXAS

IL MASSACRO DEL TEXAS:L'INIZIO  
Agosto,1939.  
In Texas c'era un mattatoio.  
Una recinzione era aperta e c'erano degli alberi tutt'intorno con dell'erba gialla che cresceva dal terreno.  
Le mucche muggivano nei recinti.  
Una di esse fu presa e portata via.  
Dentro una grande stanza c'erano dei ganci che era appesi al soffitto e su uno di questi vi era la testa della mucca,priva di pelle.  
Una donna molto grassa stava incartando della carne.  
Improvvisamente iniziò a sentirsi male e si mise una mano sulla pancia.  
"Capo."disse lei "Devo andare in bagno."  
Da dietro un vetro,di una stanza che era più in alto rispetto all'ambiente in basso,apparve un uomo che guardò dalla finestra.  
"Per favore."disse lei piangendo e tenendo tra le mani un rosario.  
L'uomo uscì dalla stanza.  
Del liquido bianco cadde a terra,sotto la donna.  
"Oh,signore aiutami."disse lei piangendo,mentre del sangue le scorreva per le gambe.  
La donna cadde a terra e svenne.  
L'uomo con la mannaia e il capo la soccorsero.  
"Spostati."disse il capo e l'altro ubbidì.  
"Visto che succede quando bevi sul lavoro?"disse lui.  
La donna iniziò ad urlare di dolore e del liquido nero fumante uscì dalla donna che morì poco dopo.  
Un neonato le usci dalle gambe.  
Aveva la pelle completamente rossa e il volto era deformato.  
"Dio,mio."disse lui.  
Una donna andò a prendere del cibo nei cassonetti di metallo nero che avevano due sportelli sulla parte superiore.  
Intorno a lei c'erano delle scatole ammassate,cartacce e botti lasciate li.  
Dietro i cassonetti c'era un edificio in mattoni.  
Lei sentì dei lamenti provenire da un altro cassonetto e vide il bambino mostruoso avvolto nella carta della macelleria.  
Lei lo prese,camminò in strada e arrivò ad un a grande casa a due piani,mentre cantava.  
La faccia della casa era rettangolare con sei colonne.  
L'edificio era grigio.  
Ormai il sole stava tramontando.  
"E così bello."disse lei che lo mostrò al marito,un uomo magro,con i capelli biondi,corti e con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,ma quasi a metà del cranio.  
Dietro l'uomo vi era una bandiera con un teschio rosso con dei tentacoli che uscivano dalla bocca.  
La bandiera era nera,poi c'era una svastica appesa al muro.  
"È la cosa più brutta che abbia mai visto."disse l'uomo.  
Gli anni passarono.  
Fu scattata la foto al bambino che aveva due anni.  
Non aveva i capelli,la pelle continuava ad essere rossa.  
Aveva del sangue che gli usciva dal naso e la parte sinistra del volto era gonfia,mentre l'altra scavata,tanto da mostrare lo zigomo.  
A quattro anni fu scattata un'altra foto,ma il padre gli mise le mani sul volto che fu coperto.  
Non aveva i capelli.  
Un'altra foto aveva lui stesso che si copriva il volto con una mano.  
All'età di 6 anni lui era in una cantina illuminata da occasionali lampadine attaccate al soffitto e si toccava le piaghe sulla parte destra del viso.  
Le piaghe erano bagnate con una sostanza arancione che usciva dall'interno.  
Un'altra foto lo ritraeva con una linea nera che partiva dalla bocca e andava all'indietro verso lo zigomo sinistro.  
Lui prese un coltello e tagliò via una parte intera del volto.  
Il sangue colava a terra.  
L'uomo fasciò il viso del ragazzo "Non ci pensare,Tommy.  
Non bisogna essere belli per lavorare al mattatoio.  
Lui si toccava le bende.  
Il vento soffiava e un mulino a vento si muoveva,poco distante da una strada in mezzo alla prateria.  
All'età di 9 anni camminava in un prato,poco distante dagli alberi e trovò un coyote morto.  
Lo prese per la coda e lo trascinò via.  
Il sole splendeva sulla casa,che davanti aveva un prato di piante gialle e alle spalle un bosco.  
Lui scese nella cantina e prese un coltello insanguinato.  
Fece dei tagli all'animale,staccò un pezzo di pelle e se lo mise sulle ferite ancora sanguinanti.  
All'età di 12 anni lavorava al mattatoio.  
Diede diversi pugni alle foto che lo ritraevano da bambino e ne bruciò una.  
Con le mani piene di sangue,prese un pezzo di carne,ci passò un ago e provò a metterlo sulla foto di quando era neonato,ma poi la bruciò.  
Luglio,1969.  
Tommy stava usando la mannaia e faceva a pezzi al carne ne mattatoio della madre.  
Un uomo piantò nel terreno un cartello con su scritto "Questa attività e chiusa."  
I recinti venivano chiusi e fu messo un cartello su di essi con su scritto "Chiuso."  
Tommy continuava a fare a pezzi ala carne.  
"Che fa quello scherzo della natura?"disse il capo del mattatoio dalla sua stanza "Abbiamo chiuso ormai."  
"Gli piace stare qui,credo."disse l'altro uomo.  
"C'è un motivo per cui dobbiamo ancora sopportarlo?"disse lui "Jed,dobbiamo buttare fuori quell'animale ritardato."  
"Andiamo insieme?"disse l'uomo.  
"Ci vai tu."disse il capo.  
L'uomo scese dalle scale con riluttanza "Ciao,Tommy.  
Da oggi il mattatoio chiude,lo sapevi.  
Chiude per sempre.  
Abbiamo smesso di lavorare la carne.  
Qui dentro non si ammazzano più gli animali.  
Perciò lascia tutta l'attrezzatura e tornatene a casa,va bene?"  
Lui si voltò e si avvicinò in silenzio.  
Strinse la mannaia nelle mani,ma poi la lasciò cadere e andò via.  
Il capo spense tutte le luci e stava mettendo delle carte dentro delle scatole,quando vide l'essere dalle pelle rossa.  
"Tu che fai ancora qui?"disse lui "Va a casa,abbiamo chiuso.  
Tu e la tua famiglia siete gli unici idioti che siete rimasti qui.  
Questo posto di merda è degno d voi."  
Lui aveva un martello in mano e lo colpì alla testa facendolo cadere sotto una scrivania.  
Tommy gli colpì le gambe con il martello e le spezzò,poi colpì la gamba del tavolo che cadde sull'uomo.  
"Sono tuo amico,Tommy."disse l'uomo che fu colpito alla tempia e morì.  
L'essere lasciò il martello e prese la sega elettrica.  
Cominciò a camminare per la strada.  
Lo sceriffo si presentò alla casa di Tommy.  
Bussò alla porta e l'uomo biondo aprì.  
"Thomas è dentro?"disse lo sceriffo.  
"No,non c'è."disse lui "Scusami Alexander,ma abbiamo una situazione sgradevole tra le mani.  
Sono venuto qui direttamente dal mattatoio.  
Quel vostro nipote deforme ha ucciso un uomo.  
Se venissi con me,sarebbe meglio."  
I due salirono in macchina.  
"Comunque restare da queste parti non è salutare."disse lui "Non c'è più lavoro ,non ci sono soldi,non c'è più da mangiare."disse lo sceriffo "È un suicidio.  
Io sono l'ultimo rappresentante della legge rimasto e la settimana prossima mi trasferisco.  
Spesso mi chiedo cosa trasformi un uomo in un assassino.  
E credo che se l'avreste cresciuto meglio,non sarebbe diventato così.  
Non si può tenere uno come lui tra la gente normale."  
"Lui non è ritardato."disse Alexander "È solo incompreso."  
Lo videro che camminava con la motosega.  
"Oh,signore."disse lo sceriffo che scese "Metti già quella motosega,ragazzo."  
Lo sceriffo aveva la pistola,mentre Alexander scese con il fucile e sparò alla testa dello sceriffo.  
"Cazzo,ho ucciso tutto l'ufficio dello sceriffo con un colpo solo."disse lui che si mise in ginocchio accanto al corpo "Porca puttana,chissà che cosa ha provato."  
Lui mise le mani sul sangue e lo leccò.  
I due salirono sulla macchina dello sceriffo portando via il corpo.  
Era ormai sera e Alexander si provò la divisa dello sceriffo davanti allo specchio.  
"Ti sembra di essere importante dentro quella divisa,vero?"disse la moglie "È pronto,vieni a tavola."  
"Le donne vanno matte per l'uomo in divisa."disse lui.  
Lui andò a cena e al tavolo c'era la moglie e un altro uomo.  
"Il mattatoio era molto più importante di quanto immaginassero per questo posto."disse lui "È solo questione di tempo prima che la zona si riempia di motociclisti,ma noi non ci muoveremo di qui.  
Per nessun motivo abbandoneremo la terra su cui siamo nati.  
Siamo rimasti soli,purtroppo e da soli saremo in grado di superare questa difficile prova.

Forse la gente non ricorderà o non saprà cosa ci siamo detto qui,ma di certo non dimenticheranno ciò che faremo.  
Lui toccò il pentolone del brodo "Grazie al nostro bravo sceriffo,questa sera non soffriremo la fame.  
Anzi,d'ora in poi non soffriremo più la fame."  
Lui mise la carne nel piatto.  
"Alexander!"disse la moglie "La preghiera di ringraziamento."  
"Te l'ho detto moglie,Alexander è morto."disse lui "Sono Hoit adesso.  
Lo sceriffo Hoit."  
Il giorno dopo lui si mise in mezzo alla strada con il fucile e la divisa in attesa che passasse qualcuno.  
Quattro ragazzi erano in una macchina.  
C'era una ragazza mora e uno moro,gli altri due erano biondi.  
Quello moro guidava.  
Quello biondo,dietro,prese un accendino e diede fuoco ad una cartolina.  
"Trovato nulla in quel negozio?"disse lui.  
"Non,non era per niente come quello in California."disse la ragazza con i capelli neri.  
"Allora dovremo fare un salto laggiù."disse lui.  
Una motocicletta li seguiva e aveva sopra una donna vestita di pelle nera.  
"Che stai facendo?"disse il ragazzo moro che prese la cartolina e la spense "Che cosa stai facendo?"  
"Io non vengo,Erik."disse il ragazzo biondo.  
"Che significa non vengo?"disse lui.  
"Che io non vengo!"disse l'altro "Credi che non ti senta la notte quando ti lamenti e hai gli incubi per quello che hai fatto laggiù.  
Perché vuoi che succeda anche a me?"

"Sono molto deluso."disse lui "Per fortuna papà non è qui a vedere."  
"A vedere suo figlio,il vigliacco?"disse lui "Io non sono come te.  
Non ho nulla contro quella gente!"  
"Perché pensi che io voglia tornare in quella fogna?"disse Erik che lo afferrò con il braccio destro"È per te che lo faccio!"  
"Ma che vuole quella?"disse la ragazza con i capelli neri e gli altri si accorsero della donna sulla motocicletta.  
Lei prese una pistola "ACCOSTATE!  
HO DETTO ACCOSTATE!"  
"Oh,signore."disse la ragazza "Non ti fermare!"  
"Ha un arma in mano?"disse il ragazzo biondo.  
La macchina accelerò,ma una mucca attraversò la strada e la macchina le andò addosso,spappolandola.  
Il mezzo si cappottò una volta,strusciò sul terreno e si rimise in piedi al lato della strada.  
Tutti avevano delle ferite.  
Erik guardò il sedile e vide che la ragazza accanto a lui non c'era più "Kristy?  
Kristy?"  
L'altro ragazzo era svenuto e Erik gli senti il polso,poi vide che la ragazza bionda aveva un vetro nel fianco "Oh,cazzo.  
Vado a cercare aiuto e a cercare Kris."  
Lui scese dalla macchina e cadde "KRIS!"

La motociclista gli puntò la pistola alla testa "Complimenti,incredibile.

Sei proprio uno tosto."  
"Che vuoi da noi?"disse lui..  
"Voglio tutto."disse lei "Facciamo questa rapina e togliamoci il pensiero."  
Kris era in mezzo alla prateria.  
Arrivo la macchina di Alexander.  
"Fai il bravo e non dovrò uccidere quel poliziotto o te."disse lei che si mise l'arma dietro la schiena e andò verso Alexander che scese con il fucile.  
"Sono felice che sia qui,agente."disse lei.

"Ah,certo,è una gran fortuna."disse lui che le sparò al petto con il fucile e la mandò contro il vetro della macchina.

"Sceriffo."disse Erik.  
"Tu rimani seduto e non dire niente."disse Alexander che guardò dentro l'auto "State bene,ragazzi?  
Vi voglio tutti fuori.  
Scendete dalla macchina."  
"Non si può muovere,le serve aiuto."disse il ragazzo.  
"La ammazzata!"disse la ragazza piangendo "La ammazzata!"  
"Signore."disse Erik "Non trovo più la mia ragazza."  
"Shh."disse Alexander "Cerca di calmarti figliolo."  
Erik lo afferrò "Signore!  
Lei potrebbe..."  
Lui gli diede un colpo con il fucile e lo mandò a terra "L'ho fatto per il tuo bene.  
Coraggio ragazzi ora scendete dalla macchina."  
"Lei è ferita."disse l'altro.  
"Si,certo,ho capito."disse Alexander "Ve lo chiedo con gentilezza per l'ultima volta.  
Uscite."  
I due ubbidirono e la ragazza si mise in ginocchio.  
"Certo che correvate forte,eh?"disse Alexander "Guarda che casino."  
Lui vide la cartolina bruciata e la raccolse "Ehi.  
Non c'è stato incendio nell'incidente.  
Chi di voi stronzi ha bruciato la cartolina precetto?  
Su venite qui."  
Alexander si spostò verso il cofano dove era Erik "Ho detto venite qui.  
PORCA PUTTANA,MUOVITI!"  
L'altro si mosse ma la ragazza restò a terra.  
"Chi di voi due si chiama Deen?"disse Alexander che si rivolse alla ragazza a terra"Tesoro,tu non ti chiami Deen,vero?"  
La ragazza bionda girò il viso.  
"Sono io signore."disse Erik "Mi chiamo Deen." "Ciao Deen."disse Alexander sorridendo "Che piacere conoscerti."  
Lui gli puntò il fucile sul mento "E così siete venuti a fare una bella cacata,puzzolente,proprio in mezzo al mio giardino.  
Tu lo sia Deen che sei un vigliacco,vero?  
Ma avrai la possibilità di morire da eroe."  
Deen e la ragazza bionda salirono nella macchina,mentre Erik metteva il corpo della motociclista sul sedile davanti.  
La ragazza con i capelli neri guardava tutto.  
"Non ci vuole tanto a metterla dentro."disse Alexander "Comincio a pensare che mi fai perdere tempo.  
Fa presto!"  
Lo sceriffo entrò in macchina,poi parlò alla radio "Monty,vieni a raccogliere un rottame.  
400 metri a sud della casa di Hog.  
C'è anche una motocicletta."  
"Portare un cadavere seduto sul sedile è nella prassi comune,signore?"disse la ragazza bionda.  
"Se fosse il cadavere di tua madre,vorresti che lo buttassi nel porta bagagli come la carcassa di un'animale?"disse lui prendendo una pistola.  
"Io dico che sembra assurdo."disse lei,mentre Erik avvicinava la mano allo sportello.  
"Hai qualcosa da dire su quest'assurdità,Deen?"disse Alexander.  
"No,signore."disse Erik.  
Lui mise in moto la macchina "Non mi diresti mai una bugia,vero Deen?"  
Che cosa vi ha portati qui?" "Signore,eravamo di passaggio."disse Deen "Stavo tornando a prendere servizio,signore."  
"Mi sembri molto giovane."disse Alexander "Dov'eri?"  
"In Vietnam,signore."disse Deen.  
"In Vietnam?"disse lui "Veramente?  
Hai ammazzato qualche selvaggio animale?"  
"Un po' di musi gialli,signore."disse Deen.  
"Dove ci sta portando."disse Erik vedendo la casa.  
"E com'era laggiù."disse lui.  
"La loro è una cultura diversa,ma è incredibile a cosa ci si riesca ad abituare."disse Deen.  
"Non mi dire."disse Alexander che s fermò.  
"È la stazione di polizia?"disse Erik.  
"No,è casa di mamma."disse lui che prese le armi e scese.  
"Che cosa facciamo?"disse Deen.  
"Lo ammazzo quel figlio di puttana."disse Erik.  
Provarono ad aprire le portiere ma non ci fu nulla da fare.  
"EHI!"urlo Alexander "Cercate di non sporcarmi la macchina o sarà peggio per voi,la dovrete ripulire!"  
Alexander andò via.  
"Lui lo sa,Erik."disse Deen.  
"Che cosa?"disse Erik,  
"Che tu non sei Deen."disse Deen.  
"No,non lo sa."disse lui.  
"Ehi,Tommy."disse Alexander ed arrivò l'essere con la pelle rossa "Vieni fuori!"  
Aveva un lungo cappotto di pelle nera,con due cerchi con dentro il teschio con delle lingue che uscivano dalla bocca.  
Il cappotto sembrava un'uniforme da comandante militare ed era abbottonato.  
Le mani erano coperte dai guanti e il cappotto,che terminava a metà polpacci,lasciava scoperti gli stivali.  
"Che cos'è quello?"disse la ragazza "Ma che cos'è?"  
Alexander aprì lo sportello "Ecco,prendila."  
L'essere la afferrò e la portò via.  
Alexander chiuse lo sportello "Sei pronto,soldato?"  
I due furono portati in un capanno degli attrezzi,le mani furono legate a delle tavole di legno e,tramite le carrucole,le travi furono sollevate per una corda.  
L'essere con la pelle rossa se ne andò.  
"Oh mio Dio."disse Deen.  
"Ce la faremo vedrai."disse Erik.  
La moglie di Alexander lo portò dentro la casa "Piomberanno qui chissà quante persone che verranno a cercarli.  
Tu hai commesso un gravissimo errore!"  
"Nessuno sentirà la loro mancanza,neanche quando saranno morti."disse Alexander.  
Il camion con dentro l'uomo anziano portava la macchina per un gancio.  
Nella macchina c'era Kristy che si mise sotto il mezzo.  
Alexander e Tommy scesero nella cantina dove c'era il corpo della motociclista su un tavolo.  
"Coraggio,Tommy."disse Alexander "Non è diversa dal mattatoio.  
La carne è carne.  
Le ossa sono ossa.  
Preparala."  
Alexander tornò dai due e prese un tubo "Mio padre mi diceva sempre:se vuoi essere un buon allevatore,tieni sempre pulito il tuo bestiame."  
Lui li innaffiò con l'acqua "Una capra pulita è una capra felice!"  
Alexander innaffiò l'altro.  
"Che cosa vuole da noi,si può sapere?!"disse Erik.  
"Sei felice,adesso?"disse Alexander che chiuse il tubo e andò via.  
Kristy li osservava e corse nel bosco.  
Monty passò davanti al capanno e vide i due.  
"Ci può aiutare?"disse Erik "Ci liberi."  
"Io non mi immischio negli affari suoi,no."disse lui andando via.  
Monty entrò dentro la casa e trovò la ragazza legata alle gambe del tavolo da cucina.  
"La prego mi aiuti."disse lei piangendo.  
"Mi spiace,se lo faccio quello mi ammazza."disse lui che prese una birra dal frigo.  
Alexander prese un rotolo di plastica e lo mise sul volto di Erik e cominciò a girare il rotolo intorno alla sua testa.  
"NO!"urlo Deen "MA CHE FA?!"  
"Prima che tutto sia finito ti avrò trasformato in un soldato."disse Alexander "Ti vergogni del tuo paese,Deen?"  
"NO!"urlo Deen "Così lo uccide!"  
Alexander prese un coltello e lo mise sul petto di Deen "Tu che ne dici,soldato?  
Quale dovrebbe essere la punizione per l'alto tradimento?"lui guardò Erik "Non capisco una parola di quello che dici,lo sai stronzo?  
Non c'è niente che io odi di più di un disertore,hippy,contestatore..."  
"SONO IO DEEN!"urlo lui "La cartolina era mia."  
"E tu te ne stai li a vedere che moriva?"disse lui che fece un buco con il coltello sulla plastica all'altezza delle bocca.  
"ERIK!"urlo Deen.  
"E adesso vuoi giocare a fare il bravo soldato,vero Deen?"disse lui che lo afferrò alla gola e lo sollevò staccando la tegola dal gancio e gettandolo a terra,poi tolse la plastica all'altro "Tuo fratello ti ha salvato la vita."  
"Giuro che ti taglio la testa."disse Erik.  
"Si,tesoro,continua a dirmi tante paroline d'amore."disse Alexander che prese Deen e lo gettò a terra,dopo avergli liberato le mani "1952.  
Guerra di Corea.  
Il sottoscritto era un P.D.G.,che significa prigioniero di guerra.  
Io so molto bene di che parlo.  
A quell'epoca non c'erano regole.  
Non c'erano regolamenti come ci sono oggi.  
Se eri fatto prigioniero avevi due strade:crepare di fame o sopravvivere.  
Noi dovevamo mangiare,le razioni erano molto scarse,quindi,più o meno una volta a settimana,un povero malcapitato veniva scelto."  
"Come scelto?"disse Deen.  
"Si,scelto per essere mangiato."disse Alexander che si chinò e gli diede tre pacche sulla schiena"Questo è il tuo giorno fortunato.  
Quanto ti piacerebbe alzarti in questo momento e poi semplicemente andartene via?"  
"Molto."disse Deen.  
Alexander si rialzò "Si,ma la libertà non è gratis.  
Tra te e la libertà,oggi,ci sono 10 flessioni.  
Comincia a fare...LE FLESSIONI!"  
Alexander gli diede un calcio.  
Deen fece una flessione.  
Alexander prese un manganello.  
"NO!"disse Erik.  
"TIENI CHIUSA LA BOCCA,TU NON CENTRI STRONZETTO!"urlo lui  
"Uno."disse Deen.  
"Oh,quella si che era una bella flessione."disse Alexander "Molto bene.  
Uno…  
Due…  
Ma allora qui abbiamo un'eroe americano autentico.  
TRE!"Alexander lo colpi alla schiena con il manganello "FORZA!"  
"NO!"urlo Erik.  
Lui ne fece un'altra e Alexander gli diede una manganellata sulla gamba,poi una al gomito e altre alla schiena,durante le seguenti flessioni.  
"Chi vuoi essere tu?"disse Alexander "Vuoi essere il figlio di puttana che mangia,oppure il poveretto che viene mangiato?"  
Alexander ne sferrò un'altra.  
"Non mollare,Deen!"disse Erik.  
"Dimostrami che non sei marcio dentro come il resto della tua generazione."disse lui che sferrò altri colpi "NOVE!"  
Lui ne fece un'altra fu colpito andando a terra.  
"NON VALE,È SOLO MEZZA FLESSIONE!"urlo Alexander.  
"NON MOLLARE!"urlo Erik.  
Lui ne fece un'altra "Dieci."  
Lui sferrò un'altra manganellata.  
"NO!"urlò Erik.  
Alexander iniziò a colpirlo pesantemente "Hai più fegato di quanto pensassi,complimenti.  
Io sono un uomo di parola,te ne puoi andare."disse dandogli un forte calcio al centro della schiena.  
"GIURO CHE TI TAGLIO LA TESTA!"urlo Erik.  
"Ma sono pronto a scommettere che non andrà da nessuna parte."disse Alexander che tornò dentro.  
Una donna molto grassa e con un ombrellino azzurro arrivò sul posto ed entrò nella casa andando a parlare con la moglie di Alexander.  
"Ha fatto molto caldo ultimamente."disse la donna "L'importante è assumere molti liquidi.  
La pelle si deve reidratare."  
Erik ruppe a calci l'asta di legno a cui era collegata la corda e cadde.  
Andò da Deen e lo fece rialzare "Deen,sei stato bravo.  
Nascondiamoci."  
Kristy camminava in una foresta con un motociclista vestito di pelle nera.  
Un mattone sfondo la finestra dove erano le due.  
"HOIT!"urlo la moglie di Alexander "HOIT!  
VIENI SUBITO,HOIT!"  
Alexander scese le scale.  
In quel momento entro Erik che prese un coltello e liberò la ragazza e insieme spinsero il tavolo e la donna grassa contro la porta che si chiuse proprio quando Alexander stava arrivando.  
"BASTARDO,LA CASA DI UN UOMO È IL SUO CASTELLO!"urlò Alexander "MA CHE CAZZO STAI FACENDO?!  
FIGLI DI PUTTANA!  
APRITE!  
APRITE SUBITO LA PORTA!"  
"Va a prendere il furgone!"disse Erik e la ragazza corse via.  
"THOMAS!"urlo Alexander "THOMAS,VIENI SU!  
MI SERVE AIUTO!"  
Thomas era in una cantina e mise giù un coltello,poi prese un gancio attaccato ad un tubo e salì le scale.  
Erik andò a prendere Deen,mentre la ragazza mise in moto il furgone.

"TORNA SUBITO QUI,TROIETTA!"urlò Alexander che corse fuori di casa con il fucile.  
Lei mise in moto il carro attrezzi e iniziò ad allontanarsi,ma Thomas la raggiunse,strappò via lo sportello,le infilzò l'ascella sinistra con il gancio e la gettò fuori.  
Erik stava camminando con Deen,ma Alexander caricò il fucile e gli andò contro.

"Corri,Deen!"urlo Erik e l'altro corse.  
Erik gli andò contro "Dai,sparami stronzo!"  
"Levati di mezzo."disse lui puntando il fucile alla testa del ragazzo.  
"CHE C'È,SEI UN CACASOTTO,SCERIFFO?!"urlo Erik "PREMI QUEL GRILLETTO!"  
Deen mise il piede in una trappola per orsi e cadde a terra urlando,mentre Erik venne colpito al viso dal fucile.  
"E adesso andiamo a vedere che cosa abbiamo catturato."disse lui.  
Thomas prese il gancio e trascino via la ragazza che urlava.  
"Per fortuna non sei andato in Vietnam."disse lui "Ti poteva succedere qualcosa come questa."

La notte arrivò e Deen fu messo a dormire in un recinto.  
Erik era disteso su un tavolo e Alexander gli teneva la testa per i capelli "Non ti va più di giocare con me,perché sono una femminuccia,l'hai detto tu,ma mio nipote Tommy non è una femminuccia.  
Magari puoi provare a giocare un po' con lui."  
Thoman lo prese e lo portò via.  
Aprì una porta che conduceva ad una stanza vuota che aveva una porta di metallo scorrevole.  
Kristy e il motociclista arrivarono alla casa "Ecco la casa.  
Che facciamo?"  
Lui estrasse la pistola "Noi due niente,io mi riprendo la ragazza."  
"E i miei amici?"disse lei.  
"È compito tuo."disse lui.  
Erik fu disteso su un tavolo in cantina e vide la motociclista appesa a dei ganci al soffitto e con una mano mancante,privata del piede sinistro e della gamba destra.  
In più era piena di tagli e il sangue colava a terra.  
"Oh,Dio"disse lui che provò ad alzarsi,ma Tommy gli mise una mano sulla gola e gli diede un forte pugno al viso che lo fece svenire.  
Kristy vide Deen e lo raggiunse.  
"Deen!"disse lei "Oh,per fortuna!  
Che è successo?"  
"Qui è pieno di psicopatici."disse Deen.  
"Lo so."disse lei.  
"Dove sono Erik e Belle,sai dirmelo?"disse lei.  
"Nella casa."disse Deen "Devi cercare aiuto."  
"Non c'è nessuno che ci aiuti."disse lei "Devo entrare,poi torno a prenderti."  
Tommy prese due pezzi di ferro con due basi e una curva in mezzo,poi utilizzò un martello e dei chiodi per fissare gli oggetti.  
Thoman prese un coltello.  
"No,fermo!"urlo Erik "No,non lo fare,per favore no!"  
Lui apri la camicia con il coltello e lo lasciò a torso nudo,poi gli toccò il volto e si sentì il suo.  
Il motociclista era nella casa,mentre Kristy sbirciava dalla finestra e poi entrò anche lei.  
Monty sentì dei rumori e si alzò dalla poltrona.  
Si trovò di fronte il motociclista.  
"Ma che cazzo..."disse Monty,ma l'uomo gli sparò ad una gamba.  
"Dov'è la ragazza?"disse il motociclista tappandogli la bocca emettendogli la pistola alla testa "Ti faccio saltare il cervello!"  
"Quante volte ti ho detto di non giocare con le armi?!"disse Alexander che arrivò e trovò Monty a terra "Ecco,lo vedi che cosa ti sei fatto?"  
"Non sono stato io?"disse lui.  
"Smettila di piagnucolare."disse Alexander "Moglie,porta qualche asciugamano,zio Monty ha fatto un bel casino."  
Il motociclista gli fece cadere il cappello con la pistola "Sceriffo."  
"E tu da dove salti fuori?"disse lui "Che cosa vuoi?"  
"Voglio la mia ragazza."disse lui che lo afferrò e lo fece alzare"Portami da lei o ti faccio un buco in testa."  
"Va bene."disse lui,mentre saliva le scale.  
"Dov'è?"disse il motociclista.  
"THOMAS!"urlo Alexander.  
"Ehi."disse lui "Non mi farmi perdere tempo."  
Thomas prese un coltello e tagliò parte della carne sull'avambraccio di Erik che urlava.  
Kristy sentì le urla da dietro una porta.  
"AIUTATEMI!"urlo lui "NO!"  
Lei provò a spostare la porta. "THOMAS!"urlo Alexander "THOMAS,MUOVI IL CULO!"  
Thomas prese la sega elettrica uscendo e non facendo caso a Krysti che cadde a terra.  
Alexander portò l'uomo nella stanza in cui aveva legato Belle al letto "Eccola."  
"Aiutami."disse la ragazza disperata.  
"Quella non è lei."disse lui.  
"Cazzo,se non è lei...non credo che vorresti vedere l'altra."disse lui che ricevette una spinta.  
"Brutto figlio di puttana."disse lui.  
"Forza gli devi sparare."disse la ragazza.  
Thomas uscì da dietro una porta e colpi il braccio dell'uomo con la motosega, che era spenta,e gli fece cadere la pistola.  
Il motociclista lo spinse contro un muro e l'essere emise dei versi disumani.  
"È TUO TOMMY!"urlo Alexander.  
Thoman gli spezzò un braccio stringendolo e lo gettò a terra sopra la sega.  
Alexander lo spinse sull'arma "Così!  
Forza Tommy,lui è uno di quegli stronzi che ti prendevano in giro nel cortile della scuola.  
Coraggio Tommy,vieni qui!  
Metti in moto la sega!  
Forza vieni qui!"  
Lui prese la sega e tentò di accenderla.  
"Mandala al massimo e fallo a pezzi."disse lui.  
La sega si accese e l'uomo fu dilaniato,mentre la ragazza urlava.  
"Ma che gran bel bastardo sei."disse Alexander con il volto peno di sangue e poi si mise a ridere istericamente,prima di iniziare a dare colpi alla schiena del cadavere "TU,BRUTTO STRONZO!  
TU,BRUTTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!  
TI SEI PERMESSO DI ENTRARE IN CASA MIA!"  
Kristy tentava di rompere i pezzi di metallo che imprigionavano Erik,ma senza successo.  
Sentendo che c'erano dei rumori la ragazza si nascose dentro la base su cui poggiava il tavolo,che era di legno.  
Tommy scese e con la sega elettrica,infilzò Erik e lo apri fino al collo,poi prese un coltello e gli tagliò via la faccia e i capelli in un unico pezzo.  
Si sedette su un tavolo,prese del filo e iniziò a cucire.  
Indosso la maschera appena fatta e la lego alla testa facendo un nodo tramite il filo che aveva fatto.  
Si udì la voce di Alexander "THOMAS!  
SMETTI DI GIOCARE CON LE BAMBOLE E VIENI QUI!"  
Lui prese la sega e vide che Alexander aspettava in cima alle scale.  
"Hai fatto bene a portare il tuo giocattolo."disse lui "Mi piace la tua nuova faccia."  
Lei uscì dalla cantina e stava per lasciare la casa,quando sentì le urla della ragazza al piano di sopra.  
Lei salì le scale.  
Alexander e sua moglie erano con Monty che era su una poltrona.  
"Hai visto che hai combinato?"disse lei "Hai voluto ammazzare quello sceriffo e non ti nei nemmeno fermato li.  
Hai finito per scatenare una vera tempesta!"  
"Moglie,adesso non cominciare a rompere come fai tu."disse lui "Monty,io ti voglio bene.  
Tu lo sai e faccio quello che è meglio per te,tu ti fidi,vero?"  
"Si,mi fido."disse Monty.  
"Vieni qui,Tommy!"urlo Alexander e Thomas lo fece "Non ti farà male.  
Non molto."  
"Come?"disse la moglie che vide bene la nuova faccia di Tommy "Tommy,che ti sei messo in faccia?"  
"Tienilo fermo."disse Alexander. "Perché?"disse lei.  
"Perché io non credo che questa cosa gli possa piacere molto."disse lui,mentre Thomas mise in moto la sega.  
"MA CHE CAZZO FATE?"disse Monty.  
"È chirurgia."disse Alexander "Coraggio,Tommy."  
"NO!"urlo Monty,ma Thomas gli tagliò la gamba,ferendo l'altra.  
"Oh,che brutta cosa,guarda che hai fatto?"disse Alexander "Così si infetterà.  
Pareggia l'altra gamba."  
Lui tagliò anche l'altra gamba.  
"Ecco qua,bravo Tommy."disse Alexander.  
"Ma perché l'hai fatto?"disse la moglie.  
"Bilanciamento."disse Alexander "Dirò a Tommy che ora le fasci per bene."  
La ragazza camminava bassa e arrivò nella stanza dell'amica che piangeva.  
"Sono io."disse Kristy che iniziò a slegarla.  
"Loro lo sanno che sei qui."disse la ragazza.  
Kris si volto e vide Alexander.  
"Dirò a mia moglie che per cena abbiamo un altro ospite."disse lui "Tu ti fermi con noi,no?"  
Kris era a terra in cucina in uno stato di incoscienza e Alexander portava il corpo di Deen che era privo di conoscenza.  
Lei si risvegliò legata ad una sedia ad un capo del tavolo.  
C'erano anche Monty,Deen,che era svenuto,l'altra ragazza e la moglie di Alexander che cantava una canzoncina alla ragazza.  
Alexander arrivò con la pentola con dentro la carne delle persone uccise.  
"Ma perché lo fate."disse lei.  
"Non si parla fino a che non ho detto al preghiera di ringraziamento,stronzetta."disse Alexander"Adesso rendiamo grazia per l'abbondanza ricevuta.  
Chinate la testa.  
Avevo fame e mi ha dato carne,avevo sete e mi ha dato da bere.  
Ero un estraneo e lui ha voluto accogliermi.  
Abbiamo resistito e abbiamo vinto.  
Mai più,mai più soffriremo la fame.  
Amen."  
"Vorrei farti una domanda."disse lei "Riguarda il vostro albero genealogico.  
Il vostro lignaggio se preferite,quindi riguarda tutti quanti voi.  
Di solito vi scopate tutti i vostri cugini e parenti o solo quelli che trovate attraenti?"  
"BRUTTA PUTTANELLA BLASFEMA!"urlò Alexander "QUESTA È REDENZIONE,LA TUA ULTIMA OCCASIONE DI REDENZIONE!  
Ognuno di voi deve pagare per i peccati che ha commesso e soprattutto tu!  
Moglie,adesso occupati di zio Monty.  
Poi dovremmo pensare anche al nonno di sopra."  
Alexander si avvicinò all'altra ragazza e le aprì la bocca,rivelando che non aveva più i denti "Io non credo che le piaccia la tua cucina,ma non penso sia un problema.  
La zuppa dovrà succhiarla con la cannuccia per un bel po."  
"Ma perché aspettate?"disse lei "Fate quello che dovete fare,branco di degenerati."  
Tommy entrò nella stanza e afferro Belle. "Liberala da suo fardello."disse la moglie di Alexander e Tommy le tagliò la gola.  
"NOOO!"urlò la ragazza.  
"Porta quello strazio di sotto."disse Alexander.  
"Non ti avvicinare a me,brutto animale!"urlo lei che fu presa e caricata in spalla.  
Mentre passavano nel corridoio lei afferrò un cacciavite e colpì l'essere alla schiena che la lasciò cadere.  
Lei corse verso la porta,ma Alexander le si parò davanti "EHI!  
DOVE STAI ANDANDO STRONZETTA!"  
Lei corse in un'altra stanza,sfondò la finestra e corse via.  
Sulla porta c'erano Alexander e sua moglie.  
"Dirà a tutti ciò che abbiamo fatto."disse lei.  
Thomas le corse dietro.  
"Arriva sempre il tempo in cui ogni ragazzo diventa uomo."disse Alexander,mentre la moglie tornava dentro.  
Deen si riprese e quando Alexander tornò dentro lui gli diede una manganellata al viso facendolo cadere a terra.  
"Brutto bastardo!"disse Deen che gli afferrò la testa "E adesso vediamo che tipo di soldato sei ,sceriffo."Deen gli sbatté la testa a terra "Uno!  
Oh,molto bene sceriffo!"Deen gli sbatté la testa a terra di nuovo "Due!  
Mezzo non conta soldato!"Deen gli sbatté la testa ancora "È tutto qui?"  
Il ragazzo cominciò a sbattergli la testa a terra più e più volte,fino trasformarlo in una maschera di sangue "BASTARDO,HAI AMMAZZATO LA MIA RAGAZZA!  
Sono pronto a scommettere che non andrai da nessuna parte."  
Alexander sputò diversi denti.  
Thomas inseguiva la ragazza nel bosco.  
I due arrivarono al mattatoio e lei si nascose nell'ufficio del capo che era ancora li a terra.  
Provò a chiamare,ma non ci fu nulla da fare,poi prese chiavi della macchina dell'uomo.  
Lei fuggi con una mannaia e si mise dentro delle grosse casse di legno.  
Thomas camminava tra di esse.  
Lei uscì all'improvviso e lo colpì con l'oggetto,mentre Deen gli dava una spinta,facendolo cadere.  
Il ragazzo aiutò Kristy ad alzarsi,ma Thomas lo afferrò e gli spezzò il collo.  
Kristy riuscì a seminarlo e raggiunse una macchina che mise in moto e andò via.  
Sulla strada avvistò un poliziotto che aveva fermato un autista,ma Thomas,che si era nascosto dietro,la trafisse con un lungo coltello,così la macchina travolse i due uomini,facendoli a pezzi,e andò fuori strada.  
Thomas scese e cominciò a camminare verso casa ne buio della notte.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Tra il 1969 e il 1973,la famiglia Yuit uccise 33 persone,nello stato del Texas.  
A tutt'oggi questa loro mattanza è considerata uno dei crimini più efferati,perversi e sadici degli annali della storia americana.  
Il massacro del Texas."


	24. CAPITAN AMERICA:IL PRIMO VENDICATORE

CAPITAN AMERICA:IL PRIMO VENDICATORE  
1970  
Degli spazzaneve erano in Antartide e si muovevano in una tempesta.  
Un uomo con un impermeabile rosso e cappuccio gli fece segno di fermarsi.  
Aveva un'asta con una luce rossa in cima.  
Degli uomini con abiti simili scesero dal mezzo.  
"Siete voi quelli di Washington?"disse il primo.  
"Viene altra gente da queste parti?"disse uno dei 2.  
"Da quanto sei sul posto?"disse il secondo.  
"Da stamattina."disse l'uomo "Una squadra petrolifera ha fatto una segnalazione 18 ore fa."  
"Com'è possibile che nessuno l'abbia visto prima?"disse il primo dei 2.  
"Non è affatto sorprendente."disse quello vestito di rosso "Qui il paesaggio cambia in  
continuazione.  
Avete idea di che cosa potrebbe trattarsi?"  
Un altro uomo vestito di rosso passò poco distante dagli altri.  
"Magari un pallone sonda."disse il primo dei 2.  
"Beh,non credo proprio."disse quello vestito di rosso "Non abbiamo le attrezzatura per un lavoro come questo."  
"Quando si può cominciare con la gru per tirarlo fuori?"disse il primo.  
"Allora non avete capito niente."disse quello con l'abito rosso "Ragazzi avrete bisogno di una gru gigantesca."  
Altri uomini vestiti di rosso erano intorno ad un ala nera che usciva dal terreno ed uno era sopra.  
L'ala nera aveva la parte finale curva ed era enorme.  
Tutti rimasero fissi a guardarla.  
Intorno era stato stabilito un perimetro di luci rosse.  
Un braccio meccanico,collegato ad uno dei mezzi,aveva la parte finale orizzontale,con un laser allungato che emanava un fascio di luce verde e girava vorticosamente fondendo il ghiaccio e creando un apertura circolare.  
Il laser trapassò anche il mezzo.  
La stanza interna era immensa,c'erano delle colonne di metallo oblique ed irregolari,con delle scale ai lati.  
La parte fusa cadde a terra e uno degli uomini si calò all'interno,poi fu raggiunto da un secondo.  
"Base,siamo dentro."disse uno dei 2.  
"Ricevuto."disse una voce alla radio.  
I 2 uomini indossavano delle maschere per respirare.  
"Ma che cos'è?"disse l'altro mentre il secondo illuminava la zona con la torcia avvicinandosi alla zona dove erano i comandi.  
La sedia del pilota era appena visibile e il resto era sepolto dal ghiaccio.  
Vi era una vetrata divisa in quadretti con la parte superiore che lentamente andava in basso al centro ed era divisa in quadretti.  
Sopra di essa vi era una seconda vetrata più piccola.  
Uno degli uomini si avvicinò alla zona ghiacciata e per poco non scivolò.  
"Attento."disse il secondo.  
Avvicinandosi ancora,mise una mano sul ghiaccio,vedendo del colore rosso.  
Spostando la parte superficiale di neve,vide uno scudo rotondo,con una stessa bianca al centro,dentro un cerchio azzurro,dentro un cerchio rosso,dentro uno bianco.  
"Tenente."disse il primo e l'altro lo raggiunse "Che cos'è?"  
"Incredibile."disse il secondo illuminando lo scudo "Base,collegatemi con il colonnello."  
"Sono le 3 del mattino,signore."rispose la voce alla radio.  
"Non importa che ora sia."disse l'uomo "Non possiamo aspettare domani."  
FLASHBACK  
Tonsberg,Norvegia  
1942  
In una piazza notturna c'era un uomo che correva tra la leggere nebbia verso unta torre cilindrica.  
Le case avevano tetti a punta e avevan piani.  
Il cielo era nuvoloso,ma la Luna si vedeva leggermente.  
L'uomo aprì una porta di legno e poi la richiuse,mentre un anziano scendeva delle scale di pietra.  
Aveva capelli lunghi,lisci,barba e baffi accennati e un lungo abito.  
Era snello e agile.  
In lontananza si sentivano dei boati,mentre il primo sbarrava la porta.  
Le uniche luci derivavano dalle candele.  
La struttura tremò e poi ci fu silenzio.  
La porta e l'arcata furono gettate giù e una delle rocce colpì il primo uomo uccidendolo.  
Una gigantesca pala di un mezzo meccanico era entrata nell'edificio e oltre la coltre di polvere c'erano delle luci chiare.  
L'anziano tolse il pezzo di pietra dalla testa dell'altro e lo trovò cadavere.  
Fuori arrivò un carro armato più grande delle case stesse,con un piccolo cannone.  
Accanto arrivò una macchina nera,allungata e con un teschio come simbolo davanti al cofano.  
Il teschio aveva 6 tentacoli,di cui 3 per lato ed era dentro un cerchio.  
L'uomo a bordo indossava un uniforme tedesca da comandante,con tanto di berretto,ma  
completamente nera,un berretto nero e una spilla con lo stesso simbolo che era sul cofano dell'auto.  
I soldati tedeschi si misero a spingere via un coperchio di pietra dentro l'edificio.  
Il coperchio era posto sulla tomba di un cavaliere ed aveva scolpito l'aspetto dell'uomo.  
Il vecchio era a terra,circondato.  
"APRITELO!"disse il comandante "PRESTO,PRIMA CHE LUI POSS..."  
L'uomo si voltò e si mise sull'attenti come tutti gli altri,poiché l'uomo vestito di nero era apparso sulla soglia.  
L'uomo passò sulle macerie avvicinandosi al sarcofago "Ho impiegato molto tempo."  
L'uomo era bianco,con i capelli neri,tirati all'indietro.  
"Dovresti essere encomiato."disse l'uomo al vecchio "Tiratelo su."  
I soldati lo fecero alzare.  
"Ritengo che tu sia un uomo di grande lungimiranza e in questo direi che ci rassomigliamo."disse l'uomo.  
"Io non sono affatto come te."disse il vecchio.  
"No,certo,ma...quello che per gli altri è superstizione,tu e io sappiamo che è realtà."disse l'uomo.  
"Quello che tu cerchi è solo una leggenda."disse l'uomo.  
"Allora perché fare tanti sforzi per nasconderlo?"disse l'uomo che si tolse il berretto,avvicinandosi al sarcofago,e lo diede ad un altro "Tieni."  
L'uomo mise le mani sul coperchio e con un semplice movimento lo tolse dalla tomba facendolo  
finire a terra e vedendo lo scheletro del cavaliere che aveva le mani chiuse su un cubo di cristallo bianco.  
L'uomo prese il cubo e lo guardò "Il Tesseract...era il gioiello della collezione di Odino,il suo  
preferito."  
L'uomo si voltò verso i vecchio e lasciò cadere il cubo a terra.  
L'oggetto si frantumò.  
"Non è una cosa che viene sepolta..."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi al vecchio"...ma credo che sia  
vicino.  
Si."  
"Non posso aiutarti."disse i vecchio.  
"No,ma forse puoi aiutare il tuo villaggio."disse l'altro "Devi pur avere degli amici li fuori o…  
nipotini magari.  
Non ho necessità che muoiano."  
Il cannone del gigantesco mezzo si voltò verso il paese.  
L'uomo indicò una scultura muraria che raffigurava un albero con un serpente attorcigliato alle  
radici.  
L'uomo si avvicinò "Yggdrasil.  
Albero del Mondo.  
Guardiano della Saggezza.  
E del Fato anche."  
L'uomo cliccò sull'occhio del serpente ed uscì un cassetto che aveva un coperchio.  
L'uomo alzò il coperchio e da esso uscì una forte luce azzurra.  
"Il fuhrer cerca cianfrusaglie nel deserto."disse l'uomo guardando il vecchio "Questo tu non lo hai mai visto,non è vero?"  
"Non è per gli occhi degli uomini comuni."disse il vecchio.  
"Esatto."disse l'altro che chiuse il coperchio e si avvicinò ad un altro "Ordina di aprire i fuoco."  
L'altro uomo uscì dalla chiesa.  
"Folle!"disse il vecchio mentre l'altro usciva e si fermò "Non puoi controllare che possiedi.  
Distrugge ogni cosa di carne che tocca!  
Brucerai!"  
"È già avvenuto."disse l'uomo che estrasse la pistola e gli sparò.  
Il teschio sulla giacca si macchio di sangue.  
L'uomo fece una mossa con la mascella e si toccò la parte destra del volto con il guanto nero,mentre il cannone sparava.  
A New York era giorno.  
In una stanza c'erano degli uomini in mutande bianche,seduti su delle sedie e tutti leggevano i  
giornali.  
Un medico li chiamava uno ad uno ed essi si alzavano.  
"O'Connell Michael."disse i medico in camice bianco dietro una scrivania "Kaminsy Henry."  
"Accidenti ne muoio parecchi laggiù."disse un uomo.  
"Rogers Steven."disse il medico.  
Ad abbassare il giornale fu un ragazzo gracile e magro.  
Aveva i capelli biondi lisci,la riga sulla parte destra della testa e gli occhi azzurri.  
"Ti viene da pensarci 2 volte se arruolarti."disse l'uomo accanto a lui,mentre Rogers piegava il  
giornale.  
"No."disse il ragazzo.  
Rogers si presentò davanti al medico ed era il più basso della fila,oltre che il più magro.  
"Rogers."disse il medico "Di cosa è morto tuo padre?"  
"Gas mostarda."disse lui "Era nel centosettesimo fanteria.  
Io speravo di essere assegnato li."  
"Tua madre?"disse il medico.  
"Infermiera al reparto tubercolosi."disse lui "La prese anche lei.  
Non ce l'ha fatta."  
"Spiacente figliolo."disse il medico.  
"Senta,mi dia un'occasione."disse Steve.  
"Sei già non idoneo per la tua asma."disse l'uomo.  
"Non può fare niente?"disse l'altro.  
"Lo sto facendo."disse il medico che timbrò il foglio nella cartellina "Ti salvo la via.  
Il prossimo."  
Steve,successivamente,era dentro un cinema e venivano mostrate le immagini della devastazione della guerra.  
Steve indossava una giacca bianca e pantaloni grigi.  
"La guerra sta mettendo in ginocchio l'Europa."disse la voce ne cinema e furono mostrate le  
immagini di uomini che andavano ad arruolarsi "Ma gli aiuti sono in arrivo.  
Molti giovani,in buona forma fisica, si mettono in fila per servire il paese."  
Fu mostrato un bambino che spostava macerie e la voce parlò "Anche il piccolo Timmy sta facendo la sua parte.  
Raccoglie pezzi di metallo.  
Ottimo lavoro,Timmy."  
"Non ce ne frega niente!"disse un ragazzo massiccio facendo girare tutti "Vogliamo vedere il film!"  
"Ehi,puoi avere un po' di rispetto?"disse Steve.  
Le immagini mostrarono delle persone sulle barelle e la voce parlò "I nostri giovani valorosi  
mostrano alle potenze dell'asse che il prezzo della libertà non è mai troppo alto."  
"ALLORA?"disse il ragazzo "E FATELA FINITA!  
VOGLIO VEDERE IL CARTONE ANIMATO!"  
"Vuoi chiudere la bocca?!"disse Steve.  
L'uomo si alzò in piedi e Steve vide che era molto più alto e massiccio di lui.  
Poco dopo,in un vicolo,l'uomo gli diede un pugno mandandolo contro un bidone della spazzatura.  
Steve si rialzò subito e fu mandato a terra da un altro destro,si rialzò e prese il coperchio di un  
secchio della spazzatura e lo mise davanti a se come scudo.  
L'altro prese il coperchio con le mani e gli diede un altro colpo.  
Steve,con le labbra insanguinate,si rialzò e chiuse i pugni.  
"Tu non ti arrendi mai,non è vero?"disse l'altro.  
"Ho tutto il giorno libero."disse Steve che sferrò un sinistro,l'altro mise davanti l'avambraccio  
sinistro e lo colpì al viso con un destro,mandandolo a terra.  
"Ehi!"disse un uomo vestito da militare con il berretto.  
L'uomo aveva capelli neri ed era più alto del ragazzo e prese il secondo per la spalla spingendolo via "Prenditela con uno della tua taglia."  
Il primo sferrò un sinistro,ma lo manco,poi il militare sferrò un destro al volto e gli diede un calcio nel sedere,mandandolo via.  
Steve si rialzò e il militare gli si avvicinò.  
"A volte penso che ti piaccia essere preso a pugni."disse l'uomo.  
"L'avevo messo alle corde."disse Steve che si toccò l'occhio.  
L'uomo gli raccolse un biglietto dove era il timbro del medico"A quante volte siamo arrivati?  
Ah,ora vieni da Paramos.  
Lo sai che è illegale mentire sulla richiesta di arruolamento.  
E poi ,dai,New Jersey..."  
"Sei stato assegnato?"disse Steve.  
"Centosettesimo,sergente James Barnes."disse lui "Parto per l'Inghilterra domani,all'alba."  
Steve annuì e abbassò la testa "Anch'io dovrei esserci."  
Barnes gli mise il braccio destro intorno alle spalle e,sorridendo,lo portò via.  
"Vieni."disse Barnes "È la mia ultima serata.  
Devo darti una ripulita."  
"Perché?"disse Steve "Dove stiamo andando?"  
"Nel futuro."disse Barnes che gli diede un giornale che mostrava la foto di un mappamondo di metallo con scritto accanto che c'era una grande esposizione.  
La notte seguente erano davanti al mappamondo che aveva intorno un trenino elettrico collegato ad un'asta.  
Intorno vi erano molti edifici di cui 1 con 2 lunghe aste grige e appuntite ai lati e la parte centrale piena di luci.  
Il cielo era pieno di fuochi d'artificio.  
"Non capisco che problema hai?"disse Barnes mentre i due scendevano le scale"Stai per diventare l'ultimo maschio disponibile di New York.  
Ci sono 3 milioni e mezzo di donne qui."  
"A me ne basterebbe una."disse Steve.  
"Per fortuna ci ho pensato io."disse Barnes che salutò una donna.  
"Ehi,Bucky."disse la donna.  
"Solo le cose decenti."disse lui.  
Dentro un grande negozio vi erano dei palchi con delle attrazioni.  
Su un palco c'era una macchina rossa e sopra c'era la scritta "Stark Industries"in rosso.  
C'era un'altra attrazione che mostrava uno schermo olografico diviso in tanti quadretti esagonali.  
Una voce parlò da un alto parlante "Benvenuti al padiglione delle meraviglie moderne e nel mondo di domani.  
Un mondo migliore."  
Un altra attrazione era un uomo dentro una teca di vetro.  
L'uomo aveva i capelli neri,tirati all'indietro ed indossava una tuta aderente rossa,con una placca dorata alla base del collo e una cintura dorata.  
La teca aveva la parte superiore a cupola e il resto cilindrico.  
La cupola aveva dei tubi sulla parte superiore attaccate ad una placca circolare.  
Sotto l'oggetto c'era una placca circolare sotto di essa.  
Bucky era con due ragazze,una bruna e una bionda.  
"Ah,eccolo!"disse la mora sorridendo e correndo,trascinando l'altra e Bucky per mano.  
Steve stava camminando dietro di loro,senza essere visto.  
Il gruppo arrivò davanti al palco con la macchina rossa.  
Davanti alla macchina c'erano delle donne con cappello nero,allungato,con una fascia rossa alla base,giacca nera,con una rosa a sinistra,maglietta bianca,minigonna nera,calze nere.  
"Signore e signori,il signor Howard Stark."disse una voce femminile e le donna si voltarono verso l'uomo che era appena entrato.  
Aveva lo stesso capello,tranne la fascia,giacca nera,una rosa a sinistra,pantaloni neri e camicia bianca.  
Una di loro gli si avvicinò,lui le diede il berretto è la baciò,poi lui le passò il microfono e lui si pulì la bocca con un fazzoletto.  
Steve offrì delle caramelle alla bionda,che si voltò,lo guardò schifata e poi si voltò di nuovo verso Stark.  
"Signore e signori,che ne pensate se nel giro di pochissimi anni,la vostra automobile ,possa essere in grado di non toccare il suolo?"disse Howard e tutti rimasero stupiti per tale affermazione.  
Le donne tolsero le ruote.  
"Si."disse Howard che spostò un asta di ferro con sopra un ripiano quadrato "Grazie,Mandy.  
Con la tecnologia di reversione gravitazionale Stark,voi sarete in grado di farlo.  
L'uomo girò una manopola sul piano di metallo,mandò una leva verso l'alto e l'auto si sollevò da suolo tramite motori messi dietro le ruote che emisero luce gialla.  
"Porca vacca."disse Bucky.  
Howard allungò la mano verso l'auto,ma i motori esplosero e l'auto cadde a terra.  
"Ho detto tra qualche anno,giusto?"disse Stark che rise.  
Steve si voltò e vide un insegna che aveva la scritta "Io voglio te".  
"Ehi,Steve,che ne dici se offriamo alle ragazze..."disse Bucky che si voltò e vide che l'altro non c'era più.  
Steve si recò verso un edificio per reclutamento volontari.  
L'edificio aveva l'entrata circolare,anche se il resto dell'edificio era rettangolare e separato da colonne sottili e con la punta piatta,inclusa l'entrata.  
L'entrata aveva l'insegna bianca al livello superiore,con scritte blu,e blu al livello inferiore con scritte chiare.  
Il soffitto dell'entrata aveva un buco circolare blu con una luce gialla.  
Un uomo,accompagnato con una bionda,salì su una bilancia e uno specchio mostrò il suo riflesso proprio al posto della faccia di un soldato che era stata tolta da un poster davanti e fu scattata una foto.  
"Andiamo soldato."disse lei che lo portò via ridendo.  
Steve salì sulla bilancia,davanti al poster,ma il suo volto non arrivava all'altezza giusta per riempire la parte vuota del poster.  
Bucky gli arrivò alle spalle e gli diede una leggerissima spinta con la mano destra "Non hai capito il senso di un'uscita a 4,dai portiamo le ragazze a ballare."  
Steve fece qual che passo per i corridoi che avevano fioche luci gialle ed erano piene di quadri "Voi andate avanti,io vi raggiungo."  
"Vuoi veramente provarci di nuovo?"disse Bucky.  
"Beh,è una fiera,tento la fortuna."disse Steve.  
"Nei panni di chi?"disse Bucky "Steve dell'Ohio?  
Ti scopriranno o peggio,ti arruoleranno."  
"Senti,so che pensi che io non sia..."disse Steve.  
"Questo non è un vicolo,è una guerra."disse Bucky.  
Un uomo in giacca e cravatta marroni stava camminando nella loro direzione,facendosi strada tra i turisti e i militari.  
Aveva pochi capelli e in parte bianchi,occhiali,barba e baffi.  
"Lo so che è una guerra..."disse Steve.  
"Perché devi andare a combattere?"disse Bucky "Puoi fare tanti lavori..."  
"Che vuoi che faccia?"disse Steve "Che raccatti pezzi di metallo con il carrettino rosso?"  
"Si."disse Bucky e l'uomo con gli occhiali lo guardò "Perché no?"  
"Non me ne starò seduto in una fabbrica."disse Steve.  
"Io..."disse Bucky.  
"Bucky,andiamo,ci sono uomini che sacrificano la loro vita."disse Steve "Io non ho nessun diritto di fare meno di quegli uomini.  
È questo che non vuoi capire.  
Non si tratta di me."  
"Appunto."disse Bucky "Tu non devi dimostrare niente."  
L'uomo con gli occhiali li osservava a distanza ed era compiaciuto.  
"Ehi,sergente,andiamo a ballare o no?"disse una delle ragazze.  
"Si,che andiamo."disse Bucky voltandosi e spalancando le braccia,poi guardò Steve e si allontanò"Non fare nulla di stupido finché non torno."  
"Come potrei?"disse Steve "La stupidità te la porti tutta con te."  
Bucky si avvicinò e lo abbracciò "Sei un imbecille."  
"Idiota."disse Steve "Sii prudente."  
L'altro andò via.  
"Non vincere la guerra finché non arrivo io."disse Steve.  
Bucky si voltò e gli fece il saluto militare,poi andò dalle 2 "Andiamo,signorina,stanno suonando la nostra musica."  
Steve andò oltre un corridoio e l'uomo con gli occhiali lo guardò e lo seguì.  
Poco dopo Steve era su un lettino da ospedale e si rivestiva.  
Un infermiera parlò all'orecchio al dottore.  
"Aspetta qui."disse il dottore che uscì con la donna e chiuse le tende che separavano la stanza.  
"Ci sono problemi?"disse Steve.  
"Aspetta qui."disse il medico era a metà fuori dalla tenda e poi andò via del tutto.  
Steve guardò la scritta dietro di se e vide che diceva che era illegale falsificare l'arruolamento,così si mise su una sedia e si rimise le scarpe.  
Un militare il divisa entrò nella stanza e lo fissò in silenzio.  
"Grazie."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali che entrò con una cartellina e il militare uscì chiudendo le tende.  
"Allora..."disse l'uomo aprendo a cartellina "...vuole andare oltre oceano a uccidere i nazisti."  
"Come scusi?"disse Steve.  
"Sono il dottor Abraham Herkin."disse l'uomo stringendogli la mano "Faccio parte della riserva scientifica strategica."  
"Steve Rogers."disse Steve.  
Herkin mise la cartellina sul lettino.  
"Mi scusi,lei di dov'è?"disse Steve.  
"Queens."disse Herkin "73esima strada,Utopya Party.  
Prima di li,Germania.  
La turba?"  
"No."disse Steve.  
"E lei da dove viene,signor Rogers?"disse Herkin leggendo i fogli nella cartellina "Da New Gersey?  
O Paramus ?  
5 visite in 5 città diverse."  
"Deve aver sbagliato fascicolo."disse Steve.  
"Non sono le 5 visite che mi interessano,sono i 5 tentativi."disse Herkin "Ma non ha risposto alla mia domanda."  
L'uomo si avvicinò "Lei vuole uccidere i nazzisti?"  
"È un test?"disse Steve.  
"Si."disse Herkin.  
"Io non voglio uccidere nessuno,odio gli spacconi."disse Steve "Da ovunque provengono."  
"Beh,abbiamo tanti uomini grossi e forti che combattono questa guerra,forse ora ci occorre un uomo piccolo."disse Herkin "Posso offrirle un'occasione."  
Herkin spostò le tende "Solo una."  
"Accetto."disse Steve.  
"Bene."disse Herkin che andò ad una scrivania e prese un timbro "E da dove viene il piccolo uomo?  
Veramente."  
"Brooklyn."disse Steve e Herkin usò il timbro e gli diede la cartellina.  
"Congratulazioni,soldato."disse Herkin che andò via.  
Steve controllò il timbro.  
Tra le montagne innevate,illuminate dal Sole,c'era un bunker scavato nella roccia.  
Una parte del bunker era visibile dall'esterno del monte,infatti c'era una parete a semicirconferenza,con delle vetrate rettangolari separate da colonne di cemento regolari.  
Dentro vi era l'uomo che aveva preso il Tessereact ed era in un laboratorio.  
L'uomo non indossava più il cappotto di pelle nero,ma un'uniforme nera con delle linee rosse sui contorni.  
Sulle spalle della divisa vi era il simbolo rosso di un teschio con 6 tentacoli che gli uscivano dalla bocca.  
C'era un tavolo vicino alle finestre,poi c'erano due gradini e poi c'erano i macchinari,tubi,fili e,su un tavolino,un pannello di comandi rettangolare,massiccio di metallo con luci azzurre.  
Il soffitto aveva colonne curve e tra una e l'altra,c'erano molte placche orizzontali e c'erano lampade cilindriche.  
"È pronto,dottor Zola?"disse l'uomo.  
Nel laboratorio vi era un uomo basso,con gli occhiali,con capelli chiari tirati all'indietro,indossante un giaccone grigio lungo,una giacca nera,pantaloni neri,camicia bianca,fiocco rosso alla base del collo.  
L'uomo guardava dentro una lente di ingrandimento verdastra.  
"La mia macchina richiede una delicatissima calibrazione."disse Zola "Mi perdoni se sono troppo cauto."  
L'uomo prese dei fogli "È sicuro che in conduttori sopportino l'ondata d'energia sufficientemente a lungo per il trasferimento?"  
L'uomo osservava una foto di una pittura antica che mostrava il cubo.  
"Con questo macchinario,non sono certo di nulla."disse Zola che andò al pannello comandi"Potrebbe non funzionare affatto."  
L'uomo portò il cassetto e lo mise sul tavolino.  
Accanto c'era un contenitore cilindrico,il cui bordo era scavato all'interno,tranne che per 4 spigoli e aveva una maniglia sulla parte superiore.  
Zola guardò il cassetto.  
L'uomo aprì la scatola,afferrò la manopola superiore del contenitore,sollevando il coperchio che era collegato a 4 braccia di metallo,mentre Zola si metteva degli occhiali neri,collegati alla testa mediante un elastico.  
L'uomo prese il cubo luminoso con i 4 bracci meccanici collegati al coperchio ed estrasse il cubo,poi si avvicinò ad un reattore,su un altro tavolo.  
Il reattore aveva una parte centrale con un buco quadrato circondato da placca circolari,poi c'erano 4 braccia di metallo che andavano in varie direzioni,pieni di fili e di placche.  
L'uomo inserì il cubo e le braccia furono illuminate di luce azzurra.  
Zola iniziò a premere i pulsanti e la luce aumentò "20%.  
40%.  
60%  
Stabilizzazione 70%."  
L'uomo si mise al posto di Zola ai comandi "Non sono venuto fin qui per essere cauto,dottore."  
L'uomo mandò la leva al massimo,la luce divenne fortissima,l'energia fu vista dall'esterno mentre passava nei tubi di metallo,poi iniziò a muoversi per la stanza facendo strani rumori e muovendosi a mezz'aria,contorcendosi.  
I due iniziarono a guardarsi in giro,sconcertati,poi una parte dell'energia andò dentro un contenitore rettangolare e l'uomo spense la macchina.  
"Che cosa è stato?"disse Zola ansimante.  
L'uomo indicò il contenitore cilindrico azzurro "Devo congratularmi con lei, Arnim"  
L'uomo voltò Zola "Non deludono mai i suoi progetti,anche se potrebbero richiedere qualche lieve rafforzamento."  
Zola si avvicinò al rettangolo di metallo,che era collegato ad un cannone ed ora era luminoso.  
"Lo scambio è stabile."disse Zola "Straordinario!  
L'energia appena raccolta potrebbe alimentare i miei progetti.  
Tutti i miei progetti.  
Questo cambierà la guerra."  
"Dottor Zola…"disse l'altro che aveva gli occhi spalancati "...questo cambierà il mondo."  
Steve indossava l'elmetto dei militari e la divisa chiara ed era in riga con altri,in mezzo ad un campo militare,pieno di tende e camion dell'esercito.  
"Reclute attenti!"disse una donna,con i capelli castani lunghi e legati dietro la testa,che indossava un'uniforme marrone scuro,con bottoni dorati e una gonna corta.  
Sotto aveva una camicia bianca e una cravatta marrone.  
Dietro di lei c'era un militare con una cassa in mano.  
"Signori,io sono l'agente Carter."disse lei "Supervisiono le azioni di questa divisione."  
"Che ci fa qui una principessina?"disse un militare "Pensavo che fossimo nell'esercito degli Stati Uniti."  
"Come ti chiami soldato?"disse lei.  
"Rogers,vostra maestà."disse lui.  
"Un passo avanti,Rogers."disse Carter.  
L'uomo si avvicinò in modo spavaldo.  
"Metti il piede destro avanti."disse lei.  
"Facciamo la lotta?"disse l'uomo che ubbidì.  
Un soldato diede un blocco ad un militare accanto a Rogers,che era il più piccolo della fila.  
"Conosco un paio di mosse che le piacerebbero tanto."disse lui e lei gli sferrò un pugno destro al volto,mandandolo a terra.  
Rogers sorrise.  
"Agente Carter."disse un colonnello che era appena sceso da una jeep militare insieme ad Herkin.  
"Colonnello Philip."disse lei.  
Il colonnello indossava un giaccone di pelle sull'uniforme.  
"Vedo che sta addestrando i candidati."disse il colonnello "Molto bene.  
Alza il culo da terra e rimettiti in fila sull'attenti,finché qualcuno non ti dirà che cosa fare."  
L'uomo si rialzò "Sissignore."  
Philip iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro "Il generale Pattinson ha detto che le guerre si combattono con le armi,ma sono vinte dagli uomini.  
Noi vinceremo questa guerra perché abbiamo gli uomini migliori."  
Philip osservò Rogers e poi guardò Herkin "E perché miglioreranno ancora.  
Miglioreranno molto.  
La riserva scientifica strategica è un iniziativa degli alleati prodotta dalle migliori menti del mondo libero.  
Il nostro scopo è creare il più grande esercito della storia,ma ogni esercito inizia da un solo uomo"  
Alla fine della settimana sceglieremo quell'uomo.  
Lui sarà il primo di una nuova specie di super soldati.  
E loro scorteranno personalmente Adolf Hitler ai cancelli dell'inferno."  
Poco dopo Steve era nella tenda e tirava fuori i libri dalla valigia.  
Era seduto su una brandina,in una stanza comune di letti a castello.  
Un giorno Steve si stava arrampicando su una rete,montata su dei tronchi e aveva grande difficoltà e poi cadde all'indietro.  
"ROGERS!"urlò il sergente "TOGLITI DA LI!"  
Gli altri risero.  
Tempo dopo Rogers strisciava nel fango con i fucile,sotto dei tronchi messi in verticale ed ornati da filo spinato che formava una rete sopra di loro.  
"FORZA!"urlò il sergente.  
Uno dei soldati si voltò,diede un calcio ad uno dei tronchi che sostenevano quelli orizzontali e il filo spinato cadde su Rogers.  
"ROGERS,LEVA QUEL FUCILE DAL FANGO!"urlò il sergente.  
Carter si voltò e mise una "x" su un foglio.  
Poco dopo il gruppo correva con il sergente verso una bandiera su un'asta bianca.  
"SU AFFETTATE IL PASSO,VERGINELLE!"urlò il sergente "MUOVERSI!  
MUOVERSI!  
PASSO DOPPIO!  
AVANTI!"  
Rogers era a diversi metri dietro.  
Carter era dentro un'auto e si voltò a guardarli.  
"Squadra alt!"urlò il sergente e tutti si fermarono,poi indicò la bandiera "QUELLA BANDIERA INDICA CHE SIAMO A METÀ PERCORSO!  
CHI ME LA PORTERÀ TORNERÀ IN MACCHINA CON L'AGENTE CARTER!  
MUOVERSI!  
MUOVERSI!"  
Tutti corsero ad arrampicarsi,ma tutti caddero.  
"SE QUESTO È IL VOSTRO MASSIMO,L'ESERCITO È NEI GUAI!"urlò il  
sergente "NESSUNO HA PRESO QUELLA BANDIERA IN 17 ANNI!  
ORA TORNATE IN FILA,FORZA!"  
Tutti tornarono in formazione.  
Rogers svitò la base e l'asta cadde a terra,lasciando tutti senza parole,prese a bandiera,la diede al sergente e andò sulla jeep,mentre Carter se la rideva.  
Successivamente il gruppo era in camicia bianca e facevano delle flessioni.  
Carter era davanti a loro "Più veloci,signorine.  
Mia nonna ha più vitalità di voi,riposi in pace."  
Steve faceva una fatica tremenda.  
"MUOVERSI!"disse Carter.  
Philip e Herkin camminavano per il campo.  
Herkin indossava anche un capello oltre alla giacca marrone.  
"Non starà davvero pensando di scegliere Rogers?"disse Philip.  
"Non lo stavo affatto pensando,è una chiara scelta."disse Herkin.  
"Quando ha portato un asmatico di 40 chili nella mia base,ho lasciato correre,ho pensato che forse le sarebbe stato utile come cavia,non pensavo l'avrebbe scelto."disse Philip.  
"Alzatevi."disse Carter e tutti si alzarono "Saltellare."  
"Se gli infila un ago nel braccio lo passerà da parte a parte."disse Philip "Lo guardi.  
Mi viene da piangere!"  
"Sono in cerca di qualità che vadano oltre il fisico."disse Herkin.  
"Sa quanto tempo c'è voluto per organizzare questo progetto?"disse Philip.  
"Si,lo so."disse Herkin.  
"Ho dovuto strisciare davanti alla commissione del senatore ,come si chiama?"disse Philip.  
"Bentley."disse Herkin "Lo so,sono consapevole dei suoi sforzi."  
"Allora mi lanci un osso."disse Philip indicando quello che aveva gettato il filo spinato addosso a Rogers "Ha già superato tutti i test effettivi.  
È grosso,è veloce,obbedisce agli ordini,è un soldato."  
"È uno spaccone."disse Herkin.  
"Non si vincono le guerre con la gentilezza,dottore."disse Philip che prese una granata "Le guerre si vincono con il coraggio."  
Philip gettò la granata tra gli uomini "Granata!"  
Steve si gettò sulla granata,mentre gli altri scappavano "VIA!  
INDIETRO!"  
Steve si preparò a morire,ma poi non successe niente e si guardò intorno.  
"Via libera."disse un altro "È una granata finta.  
Tornate in esercitazione."  
"Oh,una granata d'esercitazione."disse uno dei soldati.  
Carter guardò Steve commossa.  
"Era un test."disse Steve.  
"Sempre troppo magro."disse Philip.  
Herkin sorrise,mentre l'antro se ne andava.  
La notte seguente,Steve era da solo nell'abitazione di legno,con le brande,seduto sul suo letto,con un libro in mano.  
Herkin bussò ed aprì la porta.  
"Permesso."disse Herkin.  
"Si."disse Steve.  
Herkin si mise sul letto parallelo al suo e aveva una bottiglia e dei bicchieri "Non dormi?"  
"Sono agitato,credo."disse Steve.  
L'uomo ridacchiò "Anch'io."  
"Posso farle una domanda?"disse Steve.  
"Solo una."disse Herkin.  
"Perché io?"disse Steve.  
"Immagino che questa sia l'unica domanda che conta."disse Herkin che voltò la bottiglia "Questo proviene da mio paese.  
La mia città.  
Molti hanno dimenticato che il primo paese che i nazisti hanno invaso era il proprio.  
Dopo l'ultima guerra,il...il mio popolo ha faticato,si sentiva indebolito.  
Correvano voci.  
Voci di una donna divina,con una frusta soprannaturale che combatteva contro di noi.  
Non ho mai dato credito a cose simili,ma molti ci hanno creduto.  
Erano terrorizzati.  
Cercavano una via d'uscita.  
E poi è arrivato Hitler con le marce,il grande spettacolo e le bandiere e...e lui...lui viene a sapere di me,del mio lavoro e mi trova.  
E dice: "Noi ora siamo deboli,ma tu..."dice "Tu ci renderai forti".  
Beh,io non sono interessato.  
Allora manda il capo dell'Hydra.  
Un brillante scienziato di nome Johann Schmidt.  
Ora Schmidt è un membro del circolo ristretto.  
Ed è ambizioso.  
Lui e Hitler condividono la passione per l'occulto e il mito teutonico.  
Hitler usa queste fantasie per ispirare i suoi seguaci,ma per Schmidt non si tratta di fantasia.  
Per lui è realtà.  
Si è convinto che esista un grande potere,nascosto nella Terra,lasciato qui dagli dei in attesa di essere catturato da un uomo superiore.  
Quando viene a sapere della mia formula e di cosa è in grado di fare,non può resistere.  
Schmidt deve diventare quell'uomo superiore."  
"L'ha reso più forte?"disse Steve.  
"Si."disse Schmidt "Ma c'erano altri effetti.  
Siero non era pronto.  
Ma cosa più importante,l'uomo.  
Il siero amplifica tutto quello che c'è all'interno,perciò,buono diventa migliore,cattivo diventa peggiore.  
Per questo sei stato scelto.  
Perché un uomo forte,che ha conosciuto il potere per tutta a vita,può perdere il rispetto per quel potere,ma un uomo debole conosce il valore della forza e conosce la compassione."  
"Grazie."disse Steve "Credo."  
"Prendi i bicchieri."disse Herkin.  
Steve prese i bicchieri dal tavolino in fondo al letto,mentre l'altro raccolse la bottiglia da terra.  
Herkin verso da bere "Qualunque cosa succeda domani,promettimi una cosa.  
Devi rimanere chi sei."  
Herkin prese un bicchiere "Non un soldato perfetto.  
Ma un uomo giusto."  
"Agli uomini piccoli."disse Steve che brindò e stava per bere.  
"No,no,no."disse Herkin che prese il bicchiere "Che sto facendo,devi sottoporti al procedimento domani,niente liquidi."  
Herkin versò il liquido del bicchiere di Steve dentro il suo.  
"Va bene,brinderemo dopo."disse Steve.  
"No,io non ho procedimenti domani."disse Herkin "Bere dopo?  
Bevo ora."  
L'uomo bevve e Steve rise.  
Zola entrò dentro la stanza del laboratorio.  
Un disco musicale era stato messo e c'era un pittore che stava dipingendo Schmidt.  
Il pittore aveva un'espressione di disgusto sul volto.  
Schmidt spense le luci,pigiando un tasto sulla scrivania.  
"C'è qualcosa che e serve,in particolare?"disse Schmidt.  
"Ho saputo che lo avete trovato."disse Zola.  
"Guardi lei stesso."disse Schmidt.  
Zola avanzò verso delle foto che mostravano Herkin a New York e ne prese una.  
"Lei disapprova."disse Schmidt.  
"Non capisco perché sia così preoccupato."disse Zola sorridendo "Non,non credo che lui possa riuscirci."  
"Hmh..."disse Schmidt.  
"Di nuovo."disse Zola.  
"Il suo siero è l'unica difesa degli alleati contro il potere che ora possediamo,se glie lo portiamo via,la nostra vittoria è assicurata."disse Schmidt.  
"Devo dare l'ordine?"disse Zola.  
"È già stato dato."disse Schmidt.  
"Bene."disse Zola che si voltò.  
"Dr Zola?"disse Schmidt e l'altro si voltò.  
Schmidt accese la luce "Che ne pensa?"  
Zola si avvicinò al quadro "Un capolavoro."  
Il pittore chiuse gli occhi schifato.  
In strada,a Brooklyn,c'erano dei bambini che giovavano a palla,quando delle auto nere suonarono il clacson.  
Steve era nell'auto con Carter.  
"Conosco questo quartiere."disse Steve indicando una via "In quel vicolo mi hanno pestato.  
Anche in quel parcheggio.  
E dietro alla tavola calda."  
"Non hai mai pensato di scappare via?"disse Carter.  
"Se comincia scappare non ti fermi più."disse Steve "Li affronti,ti ribelli.  
Devi andare avanti lo stesso,no?"  
"Io so bene come ci si sente,quando ti chiudono tutte le porte in faccia."disse Carter.  
"Non capisco perché ci si voglia arruolare nell'esercito quando si è una bella pupa."disse Steve che si corresse subito "Una bella donna.  
Un agente.  
Non una pupa.  
Lei è bellissima,ma..."  
"Non sai proprio come si parla a una donna,vero?"disse Carter.  
"È la mia conversazione più lunga con una donna."disse Steve "Non c'è la fila per ballare con un uomo a cui pesterebbero i piedi."  
"Avrai pur ballato."disse Carter.  
"Chiedere a qualcuna di ballare era sempre tremendo."disse Steve "E negli ultimi anni mi sembrava poco importante.  
Era meglio aspettare."  
"Aspettare cosa?"disse Carter.  
"La compagna giusta."disse Steve e lei rise.  
La macchina parcheggiò davanti ad un negozio e i due scesero.  
"Di qua."disse Carter che lo condusse nel negozio.  
"Che facciamo qui?"disse Steve.  
"Seguimi."disse Carter che aprì la porta del negozio.  
Da dietro delle tende uscì una vecchietta "C'è un tempo splendido stamattina,non è vero?"  
"Si,ma io porto sempre l'ombrello."disse Carter.  
L'anziana andò dietro al bancone e premette un pulsante.  
Sotto il bancone c'era anche una mitraglietta.  
I due oltrepassarono le tende e la libreria ,davanti a loro, si aprì in 2 porte,mostrando un corridoio grigio,con lampade circolari,pieno di dottori.  
I 2 avanzarono e le porte blindate si richiusero alle loro spalle.  
Nel corridoio c'erano anche dei militari.  
Altre 2 porte furono apert entrarono in una grossa stanza che aveva delle scale nere sulla parte superiore.  
Dalla parte superiore i 2 videro che al centro della stanza vi era una specie di sarcofago di metallo,aperto in tre parti,una superiore e 2 laterali.  
La placca superiore aveva un vetro.  
Intorno al sarcofago c'erano dei computer neri,messi a semicirconferenza,con delle leve,bottoni e luci di vario colore,mentre sulle pareti c'erano altri macchinari rettangolari neri.  
C'era anche un'altra stanza sul lato destro che aveva 2 porte di metallo.  
Dal soffitto scendevano 2 braccia meccaniche con lampade circolari e altre 2 lampade normali erano sul soffitto.  
Tutti gli scienziati con il camice si fermarono a guardarlo.  
Poco dopo i 2 scesero le scale.  
"Buon giorno."disse Herkin che gli strinse la mano e un uomo scattò una foto.  
"La prego,non ora."disse Herkin.  
Steve guardò il sarcofago.  
"Sei pronto?"disse Herkin.  
Steve annuì.  
"Bene."disse Herkin "Togli camicia,cravatta e cappello."  
Steve iniziò a spogliarsi e a dare i vestiti ad uno scienziato.  
Philip,in divisa da colonnello,andò al piano superiore,dentro una stanza con pareti nere e diverse sedie.  
C'erano delle vetrate sulla stanza di sotto.  
"Senatore Brendon."disse Philip che gli strinse la mano "Edward."  
"Sa dirmi perché mi trovo a Brooklyn?"disse il senatore.  
"Ci occorreva l'accesso alla rete elettrica della città."disse Philip "Se lei mi avesse concesso i generatori che avevo chiesto..."  
"C'è una forte richiesta di fondi,colonnello."disse i senatore che indicò un uomo con gli occhiali,giacca e cravatta grigi e capelli neri "Oh,lui è Clemon..."  
"Fred Clenson,dipartimento di stato."disse Clemon che gli strinse la mano"Se il vostro progetto si dimostrasse valido,vorremmo che venisse utilizzato non solo per le prime pagine."  
"Accidenti."disse il senatore vedendo Steve "Date a quel ragazzo qualcosa da mangiare."  
Steve si sdraiò nel sarcofago.  
Herkin gli si avvicinò "Stai comodo?"  
"È un po' grande."disse Steve "Mi ha lasciato un goccio di quel liquore?"  
"In realtà non quanto avrei dovuto."disse Herkin "Scusa.  
La prossima volta.  
Signor Star,come sono i livelli?"  
"I livelli sono al 100%."disse Stark che arrivò con una camicia bianca,giacca e cravatta marroni,ma la giacca era senza maniche.  
"Bene."disse Herkin.  
"Forse abbasseremo metà delle luci a Brooklyn,ma più pronti di così non lo saremo mai."disse Stark.  
Una cinghia fu legata in orizzontale su petto di Steve, all'altezza dello stomaco.  
"Agente Carter,non trova che starebbe più comoda in cabina?"disse Herkin.  
"Oh,si certo,mi scusi."disse Carter che andò via e Steve a guardò.  
Lei si voltò per un istante.  
Herkin prese il microfono,gli diede due colpi,per controllare l'audio e tutti al piano di sopra si misero a sedere "Mi sentite?  
È acceso?  
Signore e signori,oggi non faremo un ulteriore passo verso l'annichilimento,ma il primo passo sulla via della pace."  
Due braccia meccaniche curve ai lati dell'interno del sarcofago furono abbassate.  
Avevano la parte frontale finale piatta e toccarono i pettorali di Steve.  
Sulle braccia c'erano anche dei tubi.  
Due uomini portarono un carrello con sopra un cilindro di metallo con una maniglia al centro.  
La maniglia fu abbassata e rivelò tre placche di metallo orizzontali,con dentro dei flaconi cilindrici con le estremità di metallo e la parte in mezzo di vetro,con dentro del liquido azzurro.  
"Cominceremo con delle micro iniezioni nei principali gruppi muscolari del soggetto."disse Herkin,mentre Carter si sedeva "La somministrazione del siero causerà un immediato mutamento cellulare."  
Un'infermiera prese i flaconi e li mise dentro delle aperture circolari collegate a dei cilindri,dentro il sarcofago.  
"E poi,per stimolare la crescita,il soggetto verrà saturato con i Vitareis."disse Herkin che si avvicinò a Steve,mentre l'infermiera faceva l'iniezione.  
"Non è stato doloroso."disse Steve.  
"Quella era Pennicillina."disse Herkin "Somministrazione siero,pronti ad iniziare."  
5..."  
Due piccole braccia meccaniche,con la parte finale piatta e con delle punte,si poggiarono sui bicipiti di Steve.  
"4."disse Herkin che toccò Steve sulla spalla destra "3.  
2.  
1."  
Gli scienziati azionarono delle leve e il liquido fu immesso nel corpo.  
Steve iniziò a sentire dolore.  
"Ora,signor Stark."disse Herkin.  
Stark abbassò una leva e il sarcofago fu chiuso e messo in verticale.  
Un tubo di metallo fu collegato alla parte posteriore ed esso emetteva vapore.  
Herkin si avvicinò al sarcofago e ci bussò sopra "Steven?  
Riesci a sentirmi?"  
"È troppo tardi per andare in bagno?"disse Steve.  
Herkin si voltò e annuì "Si proceda."  
Stark iniziò a girare una manopola,poi tutti si misero degli occhiali neri e Stark iniziò a ruotare un'altra manopola,facendo uscire una forte luce bianca dal vetro del sarcofago.  
"10%"disse Stark "20%  
30%  
40%  
50%"  
"Funzioni vitali normali."disse un altro.  
"60%"disse Stark "70%"  
Steve iniziò ad urlare.  
Carter si alzò.  
"Steven!"urlò Herkin che andò davanti alla luce.  
"SPEGNETE!"urlò Carter che era arrivata alla ringhiera "LO STA UCCIDENDO!"  
"INTERROMPERE,SIGNOR STARK!"disse Herkin "LO FERMI!"  
Stark stava per cliccare un pulsante.  
"ARRESTI IL REATTORE!"urlò Herkin.  
"NO!"urlò Steve e tutti si fermarono "NON LO FATE!  
POSSO FARCELA!"  
Stark riprese a girare la manopola "80%"  
La luce divenne accecante.  
"90%"disse Stark "Siamo al 100%"  
I computer e le macchine mandarono scintille ovunque,poi a luce si spense.  
Tutti rimasero in silenzio e lentamente si tolsero gli occhiali.  
"Signor Stark?"disse Erkin e Stark premette un pulsante aprendo il sarcofago che fece uscire fumo.  
Steve era diventato molto alto,con muscolatura scolpita.  
"Steven.?"disse Herkin toccandolo "Steven?"  
"Quel figlio di puttana."disse Philip e tutti uscirono.  
Fred sorrise leggermente e alzandosi lasciò una scatoletta di metallo sula sedia.  
Herkin e Stark lo aiutarono a scendere dal sarcofago.  
"È andata?"disse Steve.  
"Si,si."disse Herkin "Penso di si."  
"C'è veramente riuscito."disse Stark.  
Carter lo raggiunse di corsa "Come ti senti?"  
"Più alto."disse Steve.  
Lei stava per toccargli un pettorale,poi prese un asciugamano da un'infermiera e lo coprì "Sei più alto."  
"Che mi dice di Brooklyn,senatore?"disse Philip.  
"Dico che alcune persone a Berlino si innervosiranno parecchio."disse il senatore.  
Fred si guardò intorno con aria seria.  
"Congratulazioni dottore."disse il senatore che gli strinse la mano.  
"Grazie,signore."disse Herkin che vide Fred e spalancò gli occhi impaurito.  
Fred estrasse un accendino,lo accese e tutta la stanza con le vetrate esplose.  
L'uomo prese l'ultimo flacone rimasto.  
"FERMATELO!"urlò Herkin che si avvicinò,ma l'uomo gli sparò al petto 2 volte e fuggì.  
Steve,che indossava una maglietta bianca a maniche corte,lo soccorse.  
Fred sparò ad una guardia in cima alle scale e proseguì.  
Carter gli sparò e lo prese ad una spalla,ma senza fermarlo.  
Fred sparò ad altri 2,premette un pulsante ed aprì una porta.  
Carter corse su per le scale.  
Herkin indicò il petto di Steve con il dito indice della mano destra "Ricordati chi sei."  
L'uomo chiuse gli occhi e morì.  
Steve guardò la cima delle scale con rabbia.  
Fred sparò alla donna con la mitraglietta,che sparò al soffitto cadendo.  
L'uomo le prese la mitraglietta ed uscì di corsa,spintonò un altro ed urlò ad un compagno,che si mise a sparare al posto suo contro i 2 uomini dell'esercito camuffati da cittadini.  
L'uomo fu ucciso,ma Fred entrò in auto e uccise i 2 con la mitraglietta.  
Carter si mise in mezzo alla strada e puntò la pistola,ma l'uomo accese l'accendino e la macchina dietro di lei esplose,poi lei sparò e colpì la testa del guidatore.  
L'auto andò contro un'altra.  
Un autista di taxi fermò il mezzo e scese,Fred gli sparò e prese l'altra auto andando contro Carter che puntò la pistola.  
Steve,vedendo che rischiava di essere investita,le corse conto,la afferrò e la spostò.  
"ERA MIO!"disse Peggy.  
"Scusi."disse Steve che corse dietro all'auto.  
Fred fece una curva e Steve prese una strada parallela,poi fece una curva,mettendosi dietro all'auto,ma correva talmente veloce che non riuscì a fermarsi e andò contro una vetrina,sfondandola e candendo all'interno.  
Riuscì e si rimise a correre "SCUSATE!"  
Steve corse in un vicolo e,con un salto,sorpassò una recinzione,poi uscì dal vicolo e raggiunse l'altra strada e corse dietro all'auto senza stancarsi.  
Fred fece un'altra curva e Steve iniziò a passare sui tetti delle auto,saltando da una all'altra,saltò sul retro di un camion che portava delle casse e poi spiccò un altro enorme salto ed arrivò sul tetto dell'auto su cui rimase attaccato.  
Fred iniziò a mandare in mezzo da una parte all'altra,ma senza riuscire a farlo cadere,poi passò in un vicolo e arrivò su una strada accanto da un muro che li separava dal molo,poi sparò 3 colpi verso il tetto,ma lo mancò.  
Steve si spostò sul fianco destro dell'auto e l'altro sparò un altro colpo,mancandolo.  
Fred non riuscì a frenare,urtò un camion e la sua auto si cappottò più volte,mentre Steve rotolò in strada.  
L'auto perse uno portello che atterrò vicino a Rogers.  
L'auto smise di cappottarsi e si ritrovò nella sua posizione originaria,l'uomo scese e sparò un colpo a Steve che si abbassò,poi prese lo sportello e lo usò come scudo.  
L'uomo prese un bambino come ostaggio.  
Uno dei proiettili aveva trapassato lo sportello e aveva preso il fianco sinistro di Steve che si avvicinò all'entrata del molo correndo ed evitò un altro colpo che prese un'asta di ferro.  
L'uomo corse verso il molo e Steve lo seguì lentamente,riparandosi dietro degli oggetti,mentre la madre del bambino urlava e veniva tenuta da un uomo.  
Steve si riparò dietro una palla di metallo,mentre l'uomo sparava.  
Fred passò sotto delle arcate di mattoni,che davano sull'acqua,si fermò e puntò a pistola alla testa del bambino.  
"Aspetta."disse Steve che allungò le mani in avanti "No!"  
L'uomo allungò la pistola verso di lui e gli sparò,ma l'arma era scarica,così gettò il bambino in acqua "VATTENE!"  
"NO!"urlò Steve che soccorse il bambino che però era tranquillamente a galla.  
"Va a prenderlo!"disse il bambino "So nuotare."  
Fred usò l'accendino e dall'acqua emerse un mezzo nero che aveva la parte centrale allungata,simile ad un missile,con le vetrate della cabina sulla parte finale,un buco circolare dietro per il propulsore e 2 braccia laterali con altre 2 punte ai lati,più una placca orizzontale,sottile,dietro le vetrate della cabina comandi.  
Il portello superiore si aprì e Fred entrò.  
Il mezzo si richiuse e andò sotto l'acqua.  
Steve saltò nel fiume e diede un pugno al vetro,sfondandolo.  
L'uomo fu lanciato sul molo dall'acqua e Steve lo raggiunse,salendo una scaletta.  
L'uomo sferrò un destro,dall'interno all'esterno,ma lo manco e Steve gli diede un ginocchiata destra sul mento.  
La fiala cadde a terra e si ruppe.  
Steve lo afferrò per la giacca "Chi diavolo sei?"  
"Il primo di tanti."disse l'uomo masticando una pillola "Taglia una testa e altre 2 spunteranno al suo posto.  
Hail Hydra."  
L'uomo morì avvelenato immediatamente e Steve lo lasciò,poi si guardò le braccia.  
Nel corridoio del bunker di Schmidt c'erano dei soldati che camminavano.  
Indossavano una maschera di cuoio marrone che copriva la testa,i lati del viso e il collo,mentre la bocca e il naso erano coperti da una placca nera.  
Avevano anche degli occhiali rettangolari,argentati,con il vetro rosso.  
Le spalle erano coperti dal tessuto marrone,come anche e braccia.  
Le mani e gli avambracci erano coperti dai guanti marroni,a divisa tedesca era verde sul petto e anche sulle gambe,poi gli stivali erano marroni.  
Avevano 2 cinghie verticali ai lati del petto,una delle quali aveva una placca rettangolare di metallo.  
In mano avevano tutti un cannone argentato con il caricatore che emanava luce azzurra.  
I corridoi del bunker erano circolari,fatte di placche rettangolari e separate da colonne curve.  
Schmidt era in compagnia di 3 generali nazzisti.  
"Il Fuhrer non è abituato ad essere ignorato,Schmidt."disse il primo "Lei finanzia la sua ricerca perché lei gli ha promesso delle armi."  
"Dovrebbe essergli riconoscente."disse il secondo "Le ha dato come ricompensa questa struttura."  
"Ricompensa?"disse Schmidt "La chiami con il suo nome:esilio."  
Il terzo generale si fermò e osservò un drappo nero,con al centro un teschio rosso,con 6 tentacoli che uscivano dalla bocca dentro un cerchio.  
La parte superiore aveva un'aquila argentata con le ali nere di metallo,la parte inferiore aveva una punta bianca.  
"Non rispecchio più la sua immagine di perfezione ariana."disse Schmidt.  
Il terzo generale guardò uno dei soldati sull'attenti vicino ad una porta.  
L'uomo indossava un casco nero,che copriva il volto.  
"Crede che si tratti di apparenza?"disse il secondo generale,mentre il terzo li raggiungeva "La sua divisione Hydra non è stata in grado di consegnare un fucile in oltre un anno e avevamo saputo,dallo spionaggio locale,che lei aveva lanciato un'incursione su vasta scala in Norvegia."  
"Il Fuhrer ritiene,com'è che ha detto?"disse il secondo primo generale "Che il Teschio Rosso sia stato assecondato a sufficienza."  
Schmidt si fermò e li guardò "Signori.  
Siete venuti per vedere i risultati del nostro lavoro?  
Ve li mostro."  
Schmidt portò i 3 dentro la stanza dove c'era Zola e il prototipo del cannone e si mise ai comandi.  
"Hitler parla di un Reich di 1000 anni,ma non riesce a sfamare i suoi eserciti per un mese,le sue truppe versano sangue su tutti i campi d'Europa ,ma lui è ancora lontano dal raggiungimento del suo scopo."disse Schmidt che tolse la coperta dal cannone.  
"Immagino che lei voglia ancora vincere questa guerra con la magia."disse il primo generale.  
"Esatto,ma capisco la vostra confusione."disse Schmidt che regolò i comandi "Il grande potere ha sempre sbigottito gli uomini primitivi.  
L'Hydra sta assemblando un arsenale per eliminare i miei nemici in un colpo solo,ovunque siano,a dispetto di quante forze possiedano,tutto in pochissime ore."  
Schmidt schioccò le dita.  
"I suoi nemici?"disse il primo generale.  
"Le mie armi contengono sufficiente forza distruttiva da decimare qualsiasi capitale ostile sulla Terra."disse Schmidt che premette dei pulsanti sul cannone che aveva il caricatore pieno di energia,poi contò i generali "Signori,in poche parole,ho imbrigliato il potere degli dei."  
"Grazie Schmidt."disse il secondo generale.  
"Per cosa?"disse Schmidt ai comandi di nuovo.  
"Per aver chiarito che lei è senza dubbio un pazzo."disse il secondo generale.  
Il terzo generale vide che una mappa con gli obbiettivi da eliminare e si voltò allarmato "C'è Berlino su questa mappa."  
"Si,è così."disse Schmidt e il cannone ruotò verso di loro.  
"SARÀ PUNITO PER LA SUA INSOLENZA!"urlò il terzo "SARA PORTATO DAVANTI AL FUHRER!  
IN PERSONA!"  
Il cannone sparò una massa d'energia azzurra e dell'uomo non rimase nulla.  
Il secondo generale schivò diversi colpì,ma alla fine venne ucciso.  
Il terzo si mise sulla porta,urlò e venne distrutto.  
"Le mie scuse,dottore."disse Schmidt "Ma sapevamo entrambi che l'Hydra non poteva più crescere all'ombra di Hitler.  
Hail Hydra."  
I soldati fecero il saluto romano con entrambe le mani e ripeterono la frase.  
Schmidt guardò Zola.  
"Hail Hydra."disse Zola impaurito.  
Schmidt uscì sorridendo.  
Steve era in infermeria,con l'uniforme militare,e una donna gli aveva fatto un prelievo.  
Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
"Preso a sufficienza?"disse Steve.  
"Qualunque speranza di riprodurre il programma è racchiusa nel tuo codice genetico."disse Carter che aveva un blocco "Ma senza Herkin ci vorranno anni."  
"Meritava più di questo."disse Steve.  
"Se c'era solo questa possibilità,tu saresti il suo orgoglio."disse Carter.  
Il senatore era a parlare con Philip.  
"Colonnello Philip,la mia commissione esige delle risposte."disse il senatore.  
"Bene."disse il colonnello che camminava accanto al mezzo marino che veniva riparato da Haward Stark "Cominciamo con il sapere come ha fatto una spia tedesca ad arrivare al mio impianto segreto nella sua macchina?  
Di che si tratta?"  
"Parlando modestamente sono il miglior ingegnere meccanico del paese,ma non ho idea di come sia fatto o di come funzioni."disse Stark "Siamo anni luce da questa tecnologia."  
"E di chi è?"disse il senatore.  
"Dell'Hydra."disse Philip "Sono certo che ha letto i rapporti."  
"Sono membro di diverse commissioni,colonnello."disse il senatore.  
"L'Hydra è la divisione di scienze occulte avanzate dei nazzisti."disse Carter che arrivò con Steve e il senatore si tolse il cappello "È capeggiata da Johann Schmidt,ma lui ha ambizioni più grandi."  
"L'Hydra è un culto,tutti adorano Schmidt."disse Philip "Credono che sia invincibile."  
"E come intendete agire?"disse il senatore.  
"Ho parlato con il presidente."disse Philip "Da oggi la riserva scientifica strategica avrà un nuovo incarico."  
"Colonnello?"disse Carter.  
"Ci prepariamo ad attaccare l'Hydra."disse Philip "Si prepari a fare i bagagli,agente Carter.  
Anche lei,Stark.  
Andremo a Londra,stasera.  
"Signore,se permette vorrei partecipare."disse Steve.  
"Tu sei un esperimento."disse Philip.  
"Il siero ha funzionato."disse Steve.  
"Avevo chiesto un esercito e mi hanno dato te."disse Philip "Te... non sei abbastanza."  
Philip se ne andò  
Il senatore si avvicinò a Steve "Con il dovuto rispetto per il colonnello,qui tralasciamo un concetto importante.  
Io ti ho visto in azione,Steve.  
E ciò che più conta,è che il paese ti ha visto.  
Il giornale."  
Un uomo gli mostrò la sua foto sul giornale con sopra scritto "Eroe".  
"La fila per arruolarsi gira intorno all'isolato,la tua foto è in tutte le edicole."disse il senatore "Non si prende un soldato,un simbolo come quello e lo si nasconde il laboratorio.  
Figliolo...vorresti servire il tuo paese sul campo di battaglia più importante di questa guerra?"  
Il senatore gli mise una mano sulla spall fecero alcuni passi.  
"Signore,non desidero altro."disse Steve.  
"Allora congratulazioni."disse il colonnello che gli strinse la mano "Sei appena stato promosso."  
Tempo dopo Steve era dietro le quinte di un teatro e indossava un costume aderente.  
La parte che copriva il petto e la base del collo fino ai pettorali era blu,con una stella bianca al centro del petto,la pancia aveva delle righe bianche e rosse verticali bianche e rosse,i bicipiti fino a gomito erano bianchi,poi l'avambraccio e le mani erano coperti da un guanto bianco aderente.  
Gli stivali erano rossi.  
Sulla schiena aveva un'altra stella.  
Su una sedia vi era uno scudo a rombo,con 3 stelle bianche,sullo sfondo blu in alto e le strisce bianche e rosse in basso.  
"Non so se sarò in grado."disse Steve.  
Un uomo passò alle sue spalle "È facile,vendi i titoli,compriamo i proiettili,uccidiamo i nazisti e via.  
Sei un eroe americano."  
"Non immaginavo di diventarlo così."disse Steve e l'altro annuì,mentre una delle ballerine si affacciò dalla tenda.  
"Il senatore ha parecchia influenza al senato."disse l'uomo "Se stai dalla nostra parte avrai un plotone tutto tuo."  
Steve si mise una maschera blu che copriva la testa,il collo e i lati del viso,lasciando scoperti occhi,metà naso guance e bocca.  
Al centro della fronte aveva una "A"bianca della fronte e due ali bianche sulle tempie molto piccole.  
"Prendi lo scudo."disse l'uomo e Steve lo prese "Vai!  
Vai!"  
Steve uscì sul palco,e guardò l'interno dello scudo dove c'erano delle scritte di ciò che doveva dire"Non tutti possiamo attaccare una spiaggia e guidare un carro armato,ma c'è un modo in cui tutti possiamo contribuire."  
Le ragazza cantarono per un po'.  
"Titoli per la difesa,serie È"disse Steve "Ogni titolo acquistato sarà un proiettile in più nel fucile dei vostri uomini."  
Le ragazze continuarono a cantare.  
Poco dopo Steve,con il costume,faceva una foto con un bambino,poi il senatore gli strinse la mano e fu scattata un'altra foto.  
Poco dopo era sul set cinematografico,con attori camuffati da soldati e una foresta finta dietro.  
Aveva una cintura di proiettili che andava dalla spalla sinistra al fianco destro e indossava il costume e lo scudo.  
Il gruppo faceva finta di camminare,mentre lo sfondo si allontanava.  
"Stop."disse il regista "Ragazzi non guardate in macchina."  
Poco dopo era di nuovo sul palco con altre ragazze "Ogni titolo acquistato sarà un proiettile in più nel fucile dei vostri uomini."  
Successivamente passava sul palco,davanti alle donna che ballavano,mentre il pubblico applaudiva.  
Mentre parlava,dietro le donne passò lentamente un uomo camuffato da Hytler con divisa tedesca e pistola in mano.  
"E sappiamo che la posta in gioco è vincere la guerra,per farlo servono proiettili,bendaggi,carri armati e tende."disse Steve "Qui intervenite voi.  
Ogni titolo che comprerete proteggerà un vostro caro..."  
Vedendo Hylter due bambini si alzarono spaventati ed urlarono "SI GIRI ,SIGNORE!  
C'È HITLER!  
SI GIRI!  
È PROPRIO DIETRO DI LEI!"  
"...così i tedeschi,prima di aggredirci ci penseranno 2 volte."disse Steve.  
L'uomo camuffato si fece avanti e Steve sferrò un pugno all'aria,ci fu un rumore simulato e l'uomo cadde a terra.  
Il pubblico applaudì.  
I fumetti di Capitan America furono venduti in tutte le edicole e venivano letti persino dai soldati.  
In un film in bianco e nero,Steve,con il costume addosso,mise lo scudo davanti a se,parando il proiettile,poi fece segno di avanzare tra i carri armati finti e le esplosioni simulate.  
Dietro di lui c'erano anche altri.  
Arrivato al centro della scena usò una mitragliatrice per sparare.  
Steve era al cinema,in divisa militare, e sorrise nel momento in cui i pubblico applaudiva.  
Tempo dopo era sulle scale del teatro,con il costume,senza maschera e firmava un autografo ad un bambino.  
Una donna bionda gli si avvicinò.  
"Ciao."disse la donna sorridendogli.  
Steve rimase bloccato e sorrise leggermente.  
Poco dopo,Steve era sul palco con un costume completo e teneva sollevata una moto bianca con entrambe le braccia,con sopra 3 donne.  
Dietro di lui c'era uno sfondo blu,con degli aerei,una stella rossa,con dentro la stella bianca,con dentro una stella blu.  
Un giorno indossava il costume davanti ad una folla di militari,in un accampamento,su un palco improvvisato e parlava al microfono "Quanti di voi vogliono venire con me dal vecchio Adolf a spaccargli la mascella?"  
Nessuno rispose.  
"Va bene."disse Steve "Ehm...mi serve un volontario."  
"SONO GIÀ VOLONTARIO,SENNO PENSI CHE STAVO QUI?"disse un uomo.  
"RIVOGLIAMO LE RAGAZZE!"disse un altro e tutti applaudirono.  
"Credo che conoscano solo quella canzone."disse Steve guardando la zona dietro le quinte "Ma vedo che posso fare."  
"ECCO,BRAVO TESORO!"urlò un altro "EHI TRILLI,DOVE LI HAI PRESI STIVALI?"  
"Dai ragazzi,siamo tutti nella stessa barca."disse Steve.  
"EHI CAPITANO,FA QUI UN AUTOGRAFO!"urlò uno di loro mostrando le natiche.  
Un altro tirò un pomodoro e lui un pomodoro e Steve si riparò con lo scudo,poi ne parò un altro.  
Steve se ne andò via irato.  
"VOGLIAMO LE RAGAZZE!"urlò uno di loro.  
Le ragazze arrivarono sul palco e tutti urlarono.  
"Non preoccuparti,li conquisterai,abbi fiducia."disse l'uomo mentre lui andava nella tenda.  
"Steve?"disse Carter che lo raggiunse nella tenda.  
Fuori aveva iniziato a piovere.  
Steve aveva messo un cappotto grigio lungo,sopra il costume,era senza maschera e disegnava sul suo diario una scimmia con il costume,su una ruota e con l'ombrello.  
Lui si voltò verso Carter.  
"Salve."disse Steve.  
"Ciao."disse Carter che si mise seduta.  
"Che ci fa qui?"disse Steve.  
"Non sono qui in via ufficiale."disse Carter.  
"Ho dovuto improvvisare un po'."disse Steve "Sono abituato a un pubblico più...adolescente."  
"Ho saputo che sei la nuova speranza dell'America."disse Carter.  
"La vendita dei titoli ha un incremento del 10% negli stati che visito."disse Steve.  
"È il senatore a dirlo?"disse Carter.  
"Almeno mi fa fare qualcosa."disse Steve "Philip mi avrebbe rinchiuso in un laboratorio."  
"Hai solamente queste uniche 2 opzioni?"disse Carter "Cavia da laboratorio o scimmia danzante.  
Eri destinato a molto di più di questo."  
Steve si guardò intorno.  
"Che c'è?"disse Carter.  
"Ho sognato per tanto tempo di andare oltre oceano,essere in prima linea."disse Steve "Servire il mio paese.  
Finalmente sono riuscito a realizzarlo.  
Con una calzamaglia."  
In quel momento arrivò un furgone dell'infermeria con dei feriti.  
"Devono essere passati per l'inferno."disse Steve.  
"Loro molto più di altri."disse Carter "Schmidt ha inviato un corpo militare ad Azzano.  
200 uomini hanno combattuto,meno di 50 sono tornati.  
Il tuo pubblico è ciò che rimane del 107esimo."  
Steve si voltò di scattò.  
"Gli altri sono stati uccisi o catturati."disse lei.  
"Il 107esimo?"disse Steve.  
"Cosa c'è?"disse Carter.  
Steve e la donna corsero sotto la pioggia andando nella tenda del colonnello.  
"Colonnello Philip…."disse Steve.  
"Guarda chi si vede,l'uomo a stelle e strisce con un piano."disse Philip "Qual'è il tuo piano oggi?"  
"Mi serve l'elenco delle vittime di Azzano."disse Steve.  
"Non sei tu a dare ordini."disse l'altro.  
"Mi serve solo un nome,il sergente James Barnes del 107esimo."disse Steve.  
Philip indicò Carter "Più tardi lei e io faremo una chiacchieratina che non gradirà."  
"La prego mi dica se è vivo,signore."disse Steve "B-A-R..."  
"So scrivere."disse Philip che prese un blocco "Oggi ho firmato talmente tante lettere di condoglianze che ho dovuto smettere di contarle,ma quel nome mi sembra familiare.  
Mi dispiace."  
"E che farete con gli altri?"disse Steve "Ci sarà una missione di salvataggio?"  
"Si,si chiama vincere la guerra."disse Philip.  
"Ma se sapete dove si trovano,perché…?"disse Steve.  
"Sono a 30 miglia dietro le linee."disse Philip indicando una cartina "In uno dei territori più blindati  
d'Europa.  
Perderemo più uomini di quanti ne salveremmo,ma non mi aspetto che questo lo capisca una ballerina di fila."  
"Credo di capirlo perfettamente."disse Steve.  
"Allora capiscilo da un altra parte."disse Philip andando verso un'altra parte della tenda "Secondo i manifesti,devi stare in qualche posto tra mezz'ora."  
Steve guardò la mappa "Si,signore.  
Devo andare."  
Steve uscì dalla tenda.  
Philip indicò Carter che guardò la lavagna spaventata "E se lei avesse qualcosa da dire,farà meglio a tenerselo per se."  
Carter gli andò dietro e lo trovò nella tenda,senza più il giaccone lungo,mentre metteva i vestiti in una valigia.  
"Cosa vuoi fare?"disse Carter "Camminare fino in Austria?"  
"Se è quello che serve."disse Steve.  
"Hai sentito il colonnello,probabilmente il tuo amico è morto."disse Carter.  
"Questo non può saperlo."disse Steve mettendosi un giaccone di pelle marrone sul costume.  
"Credo stiano escogitando una strategia."disse Carter "Se..."  
"Quando l'avrà fatto,sarà troppo tardi."disse Steve che prese lo scudo e uscì.  
"Steve?"disse lei che lo seguì.  
Fuori non pioveva più.  
Steve mise lo scudo su una jeep e anche la valigia.  
"Ha detto che ero destinato a molto più di questo."disse Steve "Era sincera?"  
"Fino in fondo."disse Carter.  
"Allora,deve lasciarmi andare."disse Steve che salì sul mezzo,ma lei lo raggiunse.  
"Posso fare molto di più."disse lei.  
Le ragazze che dovevano andare sul palco andarono a prendere i loro elmetti blu,con la "A"bianca al centro e una non lo trovò.  
"Dov'è il mio elmetto?"disse la donna.  
"Avete visto Rogers?"disse un uomo.  
Un aereo stava volando sul bosco di notte.  
Alla guida vi era Stark,mentre Peggy era seduta dietro con Steve.  
Aveva l'elmetto blu in testa,degli occhiali rettangolari legati con una cinghia marrone al casco.  
Indossava il giubbotto di pelle marrone,guanti marroni,pantaloni dell'esercito e scarpini neri.  
"La base si trova tra queste due catene montuose."disse Carter con una mappa "Si tratta di una specie di fabbrica."  
"Ti caleremo davanti alla soglia,per suonare il campanello."disse Stark.  
"Portatemi il più vicino possibile."disse Steve "Sarete in un mucchio di guai quando atterrete."  
"E tu no?"disse Carter.  
"Dove vado io,se qualcuno mi rimprovera posso sparargli."disse Steve.  
"E senza dubbio anche lui ti sparerà."disse Carter.  
"Speriamo che questo coso sia utile."disse Steve che toccò lo scudo accanto a lui.  
"Agente Carter,se non abbiamo fretta,pensavo che potremmo andare a Lucerna per una bella adunata di mezza notte."disse Stark.  
I due si guardarono.  
"Stark è di certo il miglior pilota civile che io conosca e pazzo abbastanza da entrare in questo spazio aereo."disse Carter "È una fortuna averlo."  
"Allora tra voi...voi 2...insomma..."disse Steve.  
Carter gli diede un rettangolo di metallo "Questo è il tuo transponder,attivalo quando sei pronto,il segnale,ci guiderà dritti da te."  
Steve lo prese "È sicuro che funzioni?"  
"È stato testato più di te,amico."disse Stark.  
Dei colpi di cannone iniziarono ad esplodere a mezz'aria.  
Steve si alzò e andò al portellone.  
"Dove vai?"disse Carter "Fermo!  
Dobbiamo portarti a destinazione."  
"Almeno sarò al sicuro,girate quest'affare e sparite da qui!"disse Steve.  
"Tu non puoi darmi ordini!"disse Carter.  
"Altro che se posso!"disse Steve "Sono un capitano!"  
Steve si mise gli occhiali aderenti al viso e si lanciò.  
Nella base,degli scienziati,stavano mettendo dei rettangoli,con parti azzurre luminose in un cerchio di metallo.  
Intorno vi erano centinaia di tavoli e anche dei grossi missili costruiti.  
Schmidt e Zola camminarono tra i tavoli.  
"Come può vedere la produzione procede perfettamente."disse l'altro.  
"Incrementi la produzione del 60% e si accerti che gli altri impianti facciano altrettanto."disse Schmidt.  
Degli uomini stavano montando dei cilindri che avevano delle luci azzurre alle spalle di Zola.  
"Ma...questi prigionieri non credo abbiano molte forze."disse Zola.  
"Allora dottore,esaurisca le forze che le sono rimaste."disse Schmidt "Non è un problema trovare altri operai."  
Zola vide un uomo con un blocco "Non ora."  
C'erano anche dei ponti sospesi sulla fabbrica.  
Uno degli uomini dell'Hydra accompagnò dei militari in cella e ne spinse dentro uno con i baffi.  
La zona delle celle era buia e c'erano delle grate di metallo al posto del soffitto.  
Quando entrarono in cella la guardia diede una manganellata al cappello dell'uomo con i baffi che lo raccolse e si voltò "Lo sai?  
Prima o poi avrò un manganello tutto mio."  
La guardia chiuse la cella.  
Steve corse nel bosco tra la nebbia e si fermò vedendo la torretta della base,che era poco lontano dalla recinzione.  
Steve si voltò,vedendo delle moto e dei camion,con la parte posteriore coperta da un tendone nero.  
Attese che l'ultimo passò e si gettò nella parte posteriore.  
All'interno tutti i soldati lo videro.  
"Ragazzi..."disse Steve e tutti gli saltarono addosso.  
Il tendone fu scosso dai corpi che ci volavano contro e poi tutti i soldati furono gettati dal mezzo.  
I camion entrarono nella base e misero la parte posteriore verso una struttura.  
Un soldato con un cannone alzò il tendone del camion,vide lo scudo e fu colpito,volando dentro la struttura,poi Steve scese e corse via,facendosi strada tra i carri armati.  
Nel campo c'erano degli edifici di mattoni con un solo piano e poi un'edificio allungato,alto decine di piani,dall'aspetto triangolare,con delle colonne ad intervalli regolari e tante finestre.  
Steve saltò sul tetto di un carro armato e arrivò all'edificio più alto.  
Bussò ad una porta di metallo e la guardia andò ad aprirgli,lui gli sbatté la porta in testa e gli diede un pugno al volto,poi trascinò i cadavere all'interno.  
Entro nella fabbrica,nascondendosi dietro una colonna.  
Aveva lo scudo sulla schiena e la pistola in mano,poi si mosse tra i macchinari,dopo aver visto che la guardia era di spalle.  
Si riparò tra dei cilindri fatti da fili,placche e cisterne piccole,poi passò tra dei missili e vide la placca circolare con le placche luminescenti ai lati.  
Si avvicinò e prese un caricatore da un tavolo e se lo mise in tasca.  
La guardia sopra le celle cadde a terra e i prigionieri videro Rogers che gli prendeva le chiavi.  
"Tu chi diavolo saresti?"disse un uomo di colore.  
"Sono Capitan America."disse Steve.  
"Ah,come prego?"disse l'altro.  
Steve aprì le celle e fece uscire i prigionieri.  
"Ce ne sono altri?"disse Steve mentre camminava con loro "Cerco il sergente James Barnes."  
"C'è una zona di isolamento nella fabbrica."disse uno di loro "Ma non torna nessuno da li."  
"Ok."disse Steve "Il bosco si trova a nord ovest,oltre il cancello.  
Svelti e dategli filo da torcere.  
Io vi raggiungerò nella radura con gli altri che troverò."  
"Aspetta."disse uno di loro"Te la senti?"  
"Certo."disse Steve"Avrò steso Hitler almeno 200 volte."  
Steve corse via.  
I prigionieri corsero fuori.  
Uno di loro tolse il fucile ad una guardia e glie lo diede sul volto,mentre quello con i baffi ne colpì un altro.  
I soldati iniziarono a sparare con le mitragliatrici,ma furono presto raggiunti e uccisi.  
Uno dei prigionieri afferrò il cannone di una guardia,che aveva cercato di colpirlo con esso e un altro gli diede un calcio alla gamba.  
Quello con i baffi salì su un carro armato che aveva il cannone che emanava luce azzurra in alcuni punti.  
La guardia,messa in ginocchio dai 2,fu afferrata dal militare alle spalle,che gli mise il braccio sinistro intorno alla gola e gli spezzò il collo.  
L'altro raccolse il cannone luminoso.  
"Sai come si usa?"disse il secondo.  
"No."disse il primi che premette il grilletto.  
Dal cannone uscì un raggio azzurro che distrusse una parete.  
I due rimasero sconvolti.  
"Ok."disse il secondo.  
Schmidt guardò irato i monitor dentro una stanza che era dentro la fabbrica.  
Era pieno di video e monitor dentro la stanza dove era.  
Vide i prigionieri che stavano incendiando la base.  
"Che succede?"disse Schmidt che premette dei pulsanti,mentre Zola si accorgeva della situazione e si avvicinava ai video.  
L'allarme suonò nella base.  
Un soldato raggiunse quello con i baffi nel carro armato.  
"Non è proprio facile da guidare?"disse quello con i baffi.  
"Quello!"disse il secondo indicando i comandi.  
Il primo cliccò un pulsante e mise in moto il mezzo,mentre un terzo si mise a controllare il cannone manuale.  
"Fallo partire!"disse il terzo.  
"Parli tedesco?"disse quello con i baffi.  
"Abbastanza."disse quello di colore "3 semestri alla Howard.  
Sono passato al francese,ragazze più carine."  
"Non ti ho chiesto il curriculum."disse quello con i baffi.  
Quello che controllava il cannone sparò ad un furgone che esplose,poi spararono ancora.  
I soldati entrarono nella fabbrica e uccisero le guardie.  
Schmidt cliccò dei pulsanti e mosse le videocamere.  
Una di esse inquadrò Steve che colpiva una guardia e Schmidt lo guardò attentamente,mentre colpiva uno con lo scudo e dava un calcio ad un altro.  
Schmidt iniziò a premere delle leve e a pigiare dei pulsanti rossi,dando il via a dei conti alla rovescia.  
"No!"disse Zola che intervenne "No!  
Che sta facendo?"  
Schmidt indicò gli schermi "Le nostre forze sono insufficienti."  
Zola guardo gli schermi,mentre l'altro continuava,poi corse fuori e passò su un ponte di metallo che si trovava vicino il tetto della struttura.  
Steve diede un calcio ad un uomo e lo fece volare verso una ringhiera,facendolo cadere di sotto.  
Dei soldati utilizzarono i cannoni contro i tedeschi,disintegrandoli fuori dalla base.  
"MUOVIAMOCI!"urlò uno "PRENDI LE GRANATE!"  
Un uomo prese le granate le tirò contro dei soldati tedeschi,provocando un'esplosione.  
Schmidt estrasse la placca superiore del cilindro che conteneva il cubo ed estrasse anche l'oggetto che era trattenuto dalle aste meccaniche collegate al coperchio.  
Zola era nel suo studio e mise frettolosamente le sue carte nella borsa,poi uscì e vide Steve nel corridoio.  
L'uomo fuggì,Steve lo inseguì per un po',poi entrò dentro l'ufficio e trovò un tavolo con sopra Barnes che delirava ed era legato.  
"Bucky?"disse Steve che lo slegò "Oh no."  
"Tu sei..."disse Bucky.  
"Sono io."disse Steve "Sono Steve."  
"Steve..."disse Bucky "Steve..."  
"Andiamo."disse Steve che lo fece alzare "Credevo fossi morto."  
"Credevo fossi più piccolo"disse Bucky.  
Steve guardò una mappa e vide delle base segnate "Andiamo."  
Steve lo aiutò a camminare.  
"Che ti è successo?"disse Bucky.  
"Mi sono arruolato."disse Steve.  
Il carro armato sparò un raggio contro la torre,poi sfondò la recinzione.  
"Ti ha fatto male?"disse Bucky che camminava da solo.  
"Un pochino."disse Steve.  
"Ed è permanente?"disse Bucky.  
"Pare di si."disse Steve "Sembra."  
Il conto alla rovescia arriv tutte le bombe della base esplosero,inondando tutta la parte bassa di fuoco.  
Steve e Bucky si affacciarono da uno dei corridoio laterali ,vicini al soffitto,poi salirono al piano di sopra e corsero verso il ponte di metallo.  
Schmidt si mise dalla parte opposta del ponte,con Zola,poi mise la mano sul collo e si strappò via l'intera faccia che si rivelò essere fatta di gomma.  
Il suo vero viso aveva la pelle rossa,era scheletrico e rinsecchito,pieno di crepe e ferite che non si richiudevano mai.  
Le orbite era incavate e gli occhi biancastri.  
"A bene,un americano."disse Schmidt "Mi serviva per fare un po di pratica nella tua lingua."  
Steve prese lo scudo dalla schiena.  
"Io sono un grande fan dei tuoi film."disse Schmidt "Che emozione!"  
Zola era vicino ad un ascensore.  
"Tu non hai una di quelle vero?"disse Bucky e Steve rimase sconvolto,poi iniziò ad avvicinarsi.  
"Allora il dottor Herkin è riuscito a farcela alla fine."disse Schmidt "Non è un grande miglioramento,tuttavia sbalorditivo."  
"Non ne hai idea!"disse Steve che sferrò un pugno,ma l'altro evitò,poi evitò il secondo colpo e gli diede una ginocchiata alla pancia,facendolo cadere in ginocchio.  
"Non ne ho idea?"disse il Teschio Rosso che si voltò verso Zola sorridente "È una burla!  
È debole come un bambino!  
Il dottor Herkin deve aver commesso un errore."  
Steve si rialzò e gli diede un pugno,poi Schmidt gli afferrò la gola sollevandolo "Where is the pen of my mother?  
The pen of my mother is on the table.  
Ho detto giusto,americano?  
Voglio parlare bene la tua lingua...PER QUANDO ARRIVERÒ A NEW YORK!"  
Schmidt lo gettò a terra e Steve gli diede un colpo al petto con entrambe le gambe,facendolo volare dalla parte opposta del ponte.  
Zola abbassò una leva e divise il ponte.  
"QUALUNQUE COSA TI ABBIA RACCONTATO HERKIN,SONO STATO IO IL SUO PIÙ GRANDE SUCCESSO!"disse il Teschio Rosso "Tu sei un illuso capitano!  
Fai finta di essere un semplice soldato,ma nella realtà hai solo timore di ammettere che abbiamo lasciato l'umanità alle nostre spalle!  
E,a differenza di te,io lo accetto con orgoglio!"  
I due entrarono nell'ascensore "SENZA PAURA!"  
"Allora come mai scappi?"disse Steve e l'ascensore si chiuse.  
La struttura tremò per le esplosioni,poi Steve vide una porta al piano di sopra e una trave che la connetteva "Forza,andiamo di sopra!"  
Teschio Rosso era nell'ascensore con Zola.  
"Signore,andiamo sul tetto?"disse Zola e Schmidt annuì.  
Le porte si aprirono e Zola vide un ponte che dava verso un missile con delle eliche sulla parte superiore e una cabina.  
"Ma non c'è posto per me."disse Zola "Io dove mi siedo?"  
Il Teschio Rosso gli diede le chiavi dell'auto "Non la graffi dottore.  
Neanche un graffio."  
Schmidt andò verso il mezzo,con la valigia con dentro il cubo,mentre Zola andava in garage e prendeva l'auto di Teschio Rosso.  
Steve fece camminare Bucky sulla trave "Uno per volta."  
La trave cedette e Buky saltò,afferrando la ringhiera.  
La trave portò con se parte della ringhiera dove era Steve.  
"CI SARÀ UNA CORDA,QUALCOSA..."disse Bucky.  
"FORZA VAI!"disse Steve.  
"NO,NON TI LASCIO SOLO!"disse Bucky.  
"Dannazione."disse Steve che piegò verso l'esterno una delle aste della ringhiera per avere più spazio,poi prese la rincorsa, corse in avanti e spiccò un salto enorme,tra le fiamme che ormai erano arrivate al tetto.  
Philip dettava una lettera ad un uomo che scriveva a macchina "Senatore,mi dispiace comunicare che il capitano Steve Rogers è stato dato per disperso dietro le linee nemiche il giorno 3.  
La ricognizione aerea è stata infruttuosa.  
Di conseguenza devo dichiarare il capitano Steve Rogers...deceduto in azione."  
Carter entrò con delle foto e le mise sul tavolo "L'ultimo volo di perlustrazione è tornato.  
Nessun segno di attività,solo le macerie della base."  
"Vada a prendere un caffè,caporale."disse Philip e l'altro si alzò.  
Philip fece 4 passi "Non posso toccare Stark,è ricco.  
Ed è il nostro fornitore d'armi numero 1,lei non è nessuna delle 2 cose."  
"Con tutto il rispetto,signore,non mi pento delle mie azioni."disse Peggy "E penso che anche per il capitano Rogers sia lo stesso."  
"Lei crede che a me importi qualcosa delle sue opinioni?"disse Philip "Ho rischiato con lei agente Carter e ora il ragazzo d'oro americano e altri uomini valorosi sono morti...perché lei aveva una cotta."  
"Non avevo una cotta."disse Peggy "Avevo fiducia."  
"Spero le sarà di grande conforto quando chiuderanno questa divisione."disse Philip che vide gli uomini fuori che correvano "Che diavolo succede la fuori?"  
Il colonnello si presento alla sbarra dove erano ammassati tutti e vide Steve a capo di tutti i prigionieri liberi.  
Entrando nell'accampamento i militari formarono 2 file parallele e applaudirono.  
"Necessitano cure mediche per alcuni uomini."disse Steve "Vorrei consegnarmi per un provvedimento disciplinare."  
"Non sarà necessario."disse Philip.  
"Si,signore."disse Steve.  
"Fiducia,eh?"disse Philip che andò via.  
"Sei in ritardo."disse Carter.  
Steve gli mostrò la scatoletta rotta "Non ho potuto avvisare."  
"EHI!"urlò Barnes "UN APPLAUSO PER CAPITAN AMERICA!"  
Tutti applaudirono.  
Tempo dopo il senatore era ad un raduno con le forze militari ed era sul palco "Ed è con grande felicità che consegno questa medaglia ad un mio carissimo amico:Capitan America."  
Nessuno si presentò sul palco.  
"Capitan America?"disse il senatore "Capitano,tocca a te."  
Un uomo parlò all'orecchio del sanatore.  
"Me lo immaginavo più alto."disse un uomo anziano.  
Sotto le strade di Londra c'era una base militare con uno stanzone con un tavolo immenso,una cartina dell'Europa e c'erano molti militari in varie zona.  
C'erano tavolini,uffici e cartine a muro,telefoni e macchine da scrivere.  
"Ah,la quinta base era qui in Polonia,vicino al Mar Baltico..."disse Steve,in divisa militare da capitano,mentre segnava le basi su una mappa.  
Peggy era seduta sul tavolo.  
"...e la sesta si trovava circa...qui,circa 30,40 miglia ad ovest della Linea Maginot."disse Steve "Ho dato un'occhiata veloce."  
"Beh,nessuno è perfetto."disse Carter andando via e Steve andò con lei al grande tavolo,sui cui erano segnate le basi.  
"Queste sono le fabbriche che conosciamo."disse Steve "Il sergente Barnes ha riferito che l'Hydra ha spedito tutti i componenti in una base che non appare sulla mappa."  
Philip era al tavolo insieme a loro.  
"Carter,coordini il controspionaggio inglese."disse Philip camminando con loro dietro "Voglio tutti gli occhi degli alleati in cerca di quella base Hydra."  
"E noi che faremo?"disse Carter.  
"Costringeremo Johann Schmidt a camminare sui carboni ardenti."disse Philip "Che ne dici Rogers.  
È la tua mappa,pensi di riuscire a sterminare l'Hydra?"  
"Si,signore."disse Steve "Mi serve una squadra."  
"Stiamo già radunando gli uomini migliori."disse Philip.  
"Con il dovuto rispetto,signore...io già li avrei."disse Steve.  
Poco dopo Steve era ad un tavolo con alcuni prigionieri fuggiti,tra cui quello con i baffi.  
"Allora,fammi capire bene."disse quello con i baffi.  
"L'abbiamo scampata per un pelo e ora vorresti che tornassimo li?"disse quello di colore.  
"Praticamente."disse Steve.  
"Sarebbe divertente ,onestamente."disse un altro.  
"Io ci sto."disse un cinese.  
Un francese parlò nella sua lingua.  
"Ci stiamo."disse quello di colore.  
"Ah,io combatterò sempre."disse quello con i baffi e la birra in mano "Ma tu vedi di fare una cosa a breve."  
"Che cosa?"disse Steve,mentre l'uomo beveva.  
"Un conto aperto al bar."disse l'uomo e tutti risero.  
Steve prese i boccali di birra vuoti e li portò al bancone "Un altro giro."  
"Come fanno a ingurgitare tutta questa roba?"disse il barista.  
Steve andò da Buky e si sedette "Visto?  
Te l'ho detto.  
Sono degli idioti."  
"E tu invece?"disse Steve "Sei pronto a seguire,Capitan America nelle sue avventure?"  
"Ah,no."disse Bucky "Ah,no.  
Il piccoletto di Brooklyn,che era tanto scemo,sempre a caccia di risse…  
Lui è l'uomo che voglio seguire.  
Ma porterai il costume,giusto?"  
"Sai una cosa?"disse Steve che guardò una foto del suo costume su un muro "Mi ci sto affezionando."  
I militari cantarono,poi ci fu silenzio assoluto.  
Steve e Bucky si alzarono e videro Carter con un abito da sera rosso.  
"Capitano."disse lei.  
"Agente Carter."disse Steve.  
"Signora."disse Bucky.  
"Howard ha delle nuove attrezzature da provare."disse Carter.  
"Bene."disse lui.  
"Bene,vedo che la tua super squadra si prepara per la missione."disse Peggy.  
"Non le piace la musica?"disse Carter.  
"A dire il vero si."disse lei "E probabile che quando tutto sarà finito andrò a ballare."  
"E che stiamo aspettando?"disse Bucky.  
"Il compagno giusto."disse Carter "8.00 capitano."  
Carter andò via.  
"Si,signora."disse Steve "Ci sarò."  
"Sono invisibile."disse Bucky "Mi sono trasformato in te.  
È un incubo."  
"Non la prendere così male."disse Steve "Magari ha un'amica."  
Il giorno dopo Howard e uno scienziato in camice estraevano,tramite un braccio di metallo, una piccola parte di energia azzurra dal caricatore.  
I due erano in un altra stanza.  
"È alquanto insolito."disse Stark "Raggi alfa e beta neutri."  
Stark muoveva il braccio meccanico mediante due protuberanze di metallo collegate alla stanza"Però dubito che Rogers se ne sia accorto."  
I 2 risero.  
"Sembra piuttosto innocuo."disse Stark che mosse un secondo braccio meccanico con due punte che si incrociavano tra loro "Difficile capire perché tanto trambusto."  
Le punte toccarono l'energia ed essa esplose,facendo scoppiare il vetro e scagliando Stark oltre il gradino dove era e mandandolo in fondo alla stanza.  
"Prendi nota."disse Stark.  
Steve andò a parlare con una militare in uniforme,che stava leggendo il giornale,seduta alla scrivania dietro degli scaffali nel bunker.  
"Mi scusi,sto cercando un certo signor Stark."disse Steve.  
"È dentro con il colonnello Philip."disse la donna senza voltarsi,poi lo vide e sorrise"Oh,naturalmente,se vuole,può attenderlo qui."  
Steve indicò un tavolino e ci si mise sopra.  
"Io..."disse la donna mostrando il giornale "Stavo leggendo di lei."  
"Ah,quello,si."disse Steve "Io ho solo fatto quello che andava fatto."  
"Sembrava molto più di questo."disse la donna "Ha salvato 400 uomini."  
"Davvero,non è stato nulla di che."disse Steve.  
La donna si alzò e si avvicinò "Lo dica alle loro mogli."  
Steve incrociò le braccia,imbarazzato "Ehm...non credo fossero tutti sposati."  
"Lei è un eroe."disse la donna standogli molto vicina.  
"Beh...questo insomma..."disse Steve "Dipende dal significato che gli si da."  
"Le donne americane...le sono molto riconoscenti."disse la donna che gli prese la cravatta e lo trascinò dietro la libreria "E visto che non possono essere qui..."  
La donna li baciò.  
Carter arrivò in quel momento e rimase sconvolta.  
"Capitano!"disse Carter "Siamo pronti a riceverla se non è troppo occupato."  
"Si."disse Steve che le andò dietro "Agente Carter,aspetti."  
Lei camminò con le mani sui fianchi "Trovare una compagna non era poi così difficile."  
"Peggy,non è quello che stai pensando."disse Steve.  
"Io non penso niente,capitano."disse Peggy "Proprio niente.  
Hai sempre voluto essere un soldato e ora lo sei.  
Proprio come tutti gli altri."  
"E che dire di te e Stark?"disse Steve che si fermò "Come faccio a sapere che voi non vi siete fondiuti?"  
Lei si fermò e lo guardò "Ancora non hai capito nulla delle donne."  
Poco dopo Steve parlava con Stark "Quello a cui mi riferivo io è pane e formaggio,amico mio."  
"Io pensavo..."disse Steve.  
"Non farlo mai."disse Stark mentre entravano nel laboratorio"Quando capisci cosa passa nella testa di una donna è il momento che sei bello fritto e cucinato.  
Io mi concentro sul lavoro che per ora è assicurarmi che tu e i tuoi uomini non verrete uccisi."  
Stark si avvicinò ad un tavolo dove c'era una specie di tessuto simile a metallo.  
"Fibra di carbonio."disse Stark "Dovrebbe tenere testa alla baionetta tedesca.  
Anche se non credo che l'Hydra vi attaccherà con un temperino."  
Stark passò davanti allo scudo di Cap che era sul tavolo "Ho saputo che hai un debole per questo."  
"È più maneggevole di quanto si pensi."disse Steve.  
"Mi sono preso la libertà di creare alcune alternative."disse Stark che aveva diversi scudi rettangolari e medioevali su un tavolo"Questa è divertente.  
Sono state inseriti dei relè elettrici che ti permetteranno di capire..."  
Steve vide uno scudo di metallo rotondo nello scaffale inferiore,con 2 cinghie sulla parte interna.  
Cap si chinò e lo prese "E questo qui?"  
"No,no,quello è solo..."disse Steve.  
"Di cos'è?"disse Steve.  
"Vibranio."disse Stark,mentre Steve metteva lo scudo sul braccio "È più forte dell'acciaio e pesa un terzo.  
Assorbe completamente le vibrazioni."  
"Perché non c'è nell'equipaggiamento?"disse Steve.  
"È il metallo più raro al mondo."disse Stark "E quello che hai in mano è l'unico che abbiamo."  
"Lei hai finito signor Stark?"disse Peggy arrivando "Il capitano ha un impegno da portare a termine."  
"Che ne pensi?"disse Steve.  
Peggy prese una pistola e gli sparò 3 colpi.  
Steve si riparò dietro lo scudo e Stark dietro una scrivania.  
"Si...penso che funziona."disse Peggy che andò via.  
I 2 la guardarono allibiti.  
Steve diede un foglietto a Stark,mentre i 2 continuavano a guardarla.  
"Queste sono alcune idee per l'uniforme."disse Steve.  
"Qualunque cosa amico."disse Stark.  
Poco dopo Steve aveva un costume nuovo ed era nell'accampamento militare.  
Aveva una maschera,simile ad un caschetto,che gli copriva la testa,lasciando scoperti gli occhi,il naso,la bocca e le guance.  
Aveva anche un cinghia sul metto collegata alla maschera aderente.  
La maschera era blu,con la "A"bianca sulla fronte.  
Il collo era scoperto.  
Il petto aveva un costume blu,con una stella bianca,la pancia aveva delle strisce verticali rosse e bianche,le spalle erano blu,con un cerchio rosso con dentro una stella bianca,con i contorni grigi,i bicipiti bianchi,gli avambracci coperti da una placca marrone,legata con delle cinghie e aveva dei guanti di pelle marrone.  
Aveva 2 cinghie verticali al lati del collo che passavano lungo il petto,fino vita,in più aveva una cinghia a tracolla che andava dalla spalla sinistra fianco sinistro e aveva delle sacche.  
Sulla vita aveva una cintura marrone con delle sacche,le gambe avevano il costume blu,con un fodero e una pistola sull'esterno della gamba destra,legata con 2 cinghie e poi gli stivali erano marroni.  
Mise il fucile nel fodero della motocicletta,controllò che la pistola fosse carica,la mise nel fodero e poi mise lo scudo sulla schiena,dove c'era una stella bianca al centro.  
Lo scudo era stato dipinto:al centro c'era una stella bianca,dentro un cerchio azzurro,dentro un cerchio rosso,dentro un cerchio bianco, dentro un cerchio rosso che combaciava con i bordi.  
Steve andò in guerra e,insieme a Bucky,a quello con i baffi e altri,sfondò la porta di legno di una fabbrica con lo scudo,poi estrasse la pistola e sparò entrando.  
Gli altri aprirono il fuoco allo stesso modo.  
Poco dopo Steve da solo,colpì il cannone dell'uomo con lo scudo e poi colpì il nemico con il bordo dell'arma.  
Un secondo soldato si avviò verso di lui e Steve lo colpì con la parte esterna dello scudo da destra a sinistra.  
Gli altri uscirono dalla fabbrica,Steve sfondò la finestra con una moto e la struttura esplose crollando.  
Il Teschio Rosso giunse con la macchina e ,vedendo le macerie che bruciavano, si infuriò.  
Degli uomini,nel bunker iniziarono a togliere una base dell'Hydra dalla mappa mediante delle aste e Peggy posò i modellini in una scatola.  
Il Teschio Rosso parlò ad un uomo nel buio e gli mostrò una fiala "Questa è l'unica fiala che sono riuscito a rubare al mio "creatore".  
Vai in incognito in America e se necessario usala su qualcuno.  
Non credo serva,ma se fosse necessario usalo su una donna incinta affinché possa nascere qualcuno per sostituirmi."  
Steve era nel bosco,avvolto dalla nebbia,con i soldati dietro.  
A terra vi era anche la neve.  
Steve fece cenno di proseguire.  
Steve si voltò,si guardò intorno e scagliò lo scudo verso una radura su un albero.  
Lo scudo colpì un uomo facendolo cadere a terra e poi tornò verso di lui che lo prese con la mano destra e lo rimise sul braccio sinistro.  
Un camion esplose.  
Steve e gli altri correvano nel bosco,mentre gli uomini dell'Hydra usavano i cannoni.  
C'erano anche delle esplosioni che uscivano dal suolo all'improvviso.  
Steve si riparò con lo scudo e sparò diversi colpi con la pistola,accompagnato da diversi uomini con le mitragliatrici e i fucili.  
Poco dopo si erano appostato tutti vicino ad una strada.  
Un uomo fischiò e un altro corse verso un carro armato che stava passando.  
L'uomo si mise a terra,tra un cingolato e l'altro,mise una bomba cilindrica sulla pancia del carro armato ed esso esplose poco dopo.  
Peggy era ne cinema con Philip e fu mostrato un filmato con gli uomini di Steve.  
Fu inquadrato anche lui,che era senza mappa,accanto a Bucky che indicava una mappa e aveva in mano un orologio tondo,con dentro la foto di Peggy.  
Philip la guardò e lei abbassò la testa.  
Poco dopo Steve era tra le macerie e Bucky lo teneva sotto controllò con il mirino.  
Aveva anche la maschera ora.  
Un cecchino gli apparve alle spalle e Buky gli sparò.  
Steve se ne accorse e lo salutò.  
Peggy tolse una bandierina dalla carta.  
Steve era in un paesino,spiccò un salto,evitando un'esplosione,colpì uno dei soldati alla pancia con il bordo dello scudo facendolo volare via,poi ne colpì un altro con a parte esterna,da destra a sinistra e lo scagliò via.  
Poco dopo era in mezzo ad un bosco,ci fu un esplosione e lui scagliò lo scudo.  
Con un salto arrivò sul tetto del carro armato immenso che era più grande delle case e spaccò la serratura del portellone con lo scudo,lo aprì,afferrò un tedesco e lo scagliò via,un uomo gli lanciò una sacca e lui la gettò dentro il mezzo,chiudendo il coperchio.  
Il cannone sparò ancora.  
Steve spiccò un salto e il carro armato esplose.  
Zola e il Teschio Rosso erano tra le macerie.  
Zola aveva un cappotto nero lungo e un cappello nero.  
"STA VANIFICANDO TUTTO!"urlò Teschio Rosso che iniziò a camminare tra le macerie degli edifici con l'altro"Siamo prossimi ad un'offensiva che scuoterà il pianeta!...e siamo in continuo ritardo perché lei è meno scaltro di UN IDIOTA CON UNO SCUDO!"  
"Questo non è un campo di mia competenza."disse Zola "Io sono esperto nel creare armi,io...io non so utilizzarle."  
"Finisca la sua missione dottore,PRIMA CHE L'AMERICANO FINISCA LA SUA!"disse Teschio Rosso.  
"Signore."disse uno dei soldati con un cannone che portava un superstite.  
"Mi spiace,abbiamo combattuto fino all'ultimo uomo."disse l'uomo.  
Il Teschio Rosso prese una pistola "Evidentemente no."  
Il Teschio sparò e lo disintegrò.  
Il gruppo di Steve era tra le montagne e uno di loro osservava con un binocolo una ferrovia.  
Steve aveva il costume,tranne la maschera.  
Altri stavano usando la radio per intercettare le frequenze tedesche.  
"Ricordi quando ti ho portato sulle montagne russe?"disse Bucky.  
"Si,ho dato di stomaco."disse Steve.  
"Ti stai vendicando,vero?"disse Bucky.  
"Perché mai dovrei farlo?"disse Steve.  
Lo scudo sulla schiena di Steve aveva delle parti dove la vernice era stata scolorita e intorno la zona era annerita.  
"È confermato,il dottor Zola è sul treno."disse un nero alla radio "Radio Hydra ha appena chiesto il permesso di accelerare al massimo.  
Sembra che abbiano un disperato bisogno di lui.  
Steve indossò il casco.  
"Dobbiamo sbrigarci perché corrono come il diavolo."disse uno dei soldati che vide il treno con il binocolo.  
Furono attaccati dei ganci ad un filo robusto che andava dalla parete rocciosa alla ferrovia e a questo gancio era attaccata una catena,con una sbarra di metallo orizzontale in cima.  
"Abbiamo una finestra di 10 secondi."disse Steve "Se falliamo quest'occasiona...siamo insetti sul parabrezza."  
"Attenti al vuoto."disse un soldato.  
"Diamoci una mossa insetti."disse quello con i baffi.  
Steve si lanciò e la catena lo trasportò verso il treno,seguito dagli altri.  
I gruppo atterrò sul tetto dei vagoni del treno e lentamente iniziarono a passare da un vagone all'altro,poi Steve e Bucky scesero tramite una scaletta ed entrarono.  
L'interno del treno era di metallo,con scaffali con sopra cilindri e valige perfettamente ordinati e levigati.  
Attraversarono il primo vagone senza incontrare resistenza.  
Steve passò al secondo vagone e le porte si chiusero separandoli.  
Bucky si voltò e sparò diversi colpi di mitraglietta.  
Steve si voltò e vide uno dei soldati con 2 cannoni,dotato anche di lanciafiamme,montati su una corazza attaccata al petto.  
Steve sparò,ma poi dovette ripararsi dietro delle casse per non essere colpito.  
"Fermalo!"disse Zola che era nella sala comandi del treno e osservava tutto tramite dei video"Spara ancora!"  
Bucky si mosse da un lato all'altro del vagone e uccise un soldato,poi si riparò dietro le casse e sparò ancora.  
Steve sparò all'uomo corazzato che usò di nuovo i cannoni.  
Uno dei colpi fece un buco nel muro di metallo.  
Steve corse verso l'uomo,afferrò una specie di carrello scorrevole sul soffitto,mise davanti a se lo scudo,parando il colpo e diede un calcio all'uomo mandandolo a terra,poi lo colpì al petto con lo scudo.  
Bucky usò la pistola per sparare.  
Steve puntò il cannone dell'uomo verso la porta blindata e la distrusse,prese lo scudo e corse verso la seconda porta blindata vedendo Bucky sparare,poi aprì la porta e gli lanciò al sua pistola,corse verso uno degli scaffali,colpendo una delle casse rettangolari con lo scudo e mandandola contro l'uomo che si spostò e Bucky lo colpì sparandogli.  
"L'avevo messo alle corde."disse Bucky.  
"L'ho visto."disse Steve che si accorse che quello con i cannoni si era rialzato così mise lo scudo davanti all'altro "A TERRA!"  
II proiettili colpirono lo scudo,scagliando via Steve e facendo esplodere parte del vagone.  
Una parte della parete del vagone rimase attaccata in orizzontale e puntata verso l'esterno.  
"SPARA ANCORA!"urlò Zola "UCCIDILO!  
ADESSO!"  
Bucky prese lo scudo e si alzò sparando.  
L'uomo sparò ancora e colpì lo scudo,mandando Bucky contro la parete penzolante del vagone.  
Bucky si aggrappò ad una trave.  
Steve raccolse lo scudo e lo tirò contro l'uomo sbalzandolo all'indietro di diversi metri,poi si tolse la maschera e si avvicinò alla parete "BUCKY!"  
Steve iniziò ad arrampicarsi sulla parete,mediante un altra spranga e allungò la mano sinistra verso il compagno "RESISTI!"  
La trave iniziò a staccarsi "DAMMI LA MANO!"  
Bucky allungò la mano destra,ma la trave si staccò.  
"NO!"urlò Steve vedendo l'amico cadere nel fiume ghiacciato in fondo al burrone e rimase per un po' di tempo fermò sulla trave a disperarsi.  
La stanza del capotreno era piena di monitor,luci e video e c'era un'apertura circolare azzurra.  
Il soldato di colore sfondò la placca di vetro sul tetto e puntò la mitragliatrice contro Zola che indietreggiò.  
Zola fu portato a Londra e fatto entrare in una stanza del bunker.  
La stanza aveva pareti di mattoni,un vetro rettangolare e una porta blindata.  
Indossava una camicia chiara e i pantaloni neri.  
Camminò nella stanza e vide una brandina,con de sangue a terra,poi si voltò vedendo Philip entrare con un vassoio per la cena e sedersi al tavolino.  
"Si sieda."disse Philip e Zola lo fece.  
"Cosa sarebbe?"disse Zola.  
"Una bistecca."disse Philip.  
"Cosa c'è dentro?"disse Zola.  
"Manzo."disse Philip "Dottore lei si rende conto quanto sia difficile rimediare un taglio di prima scelta come quello che lei ha davanti?"  
"Io non mangio carne."disse Zola.  
"Perché?"disse Philip.  
"Mi da disturbi di stomaco."disse Zola.  
"E il cianuro?"disse Philip "Anche quello fa brontolare il suo stomaco?"  
Zola sorrise e Philip prese il vassoio.  
"Ogni agente dell'Hydra che abbiamo tentato di catturare ha masticato un pillolina,prima che riuscissimo a fermarlo."disse Philip mangiando "Ma non lei.  
Perciò ecco la mia brillante teoria:lei vuole vivere."  
"Sta cercando di intimorirmi colonnello?"disse Zola.  
"Le ho offerto la cena."disse il colonnello mettendogli una busta davanti.  
"Date le preziose informazioni che ha fornito...e in cambio della sua totale collaborazione...il dottor Zola verrà mandato in custodia in Svizzera?"disse Zola.  
Philip mise il sale sulla bistecca "Ho mandato un messaggio a Washington.  
Naturalmente era cifrato.  
Non avete decifrato i codici.  
Sarebbe antipatico."  
"Schmidt capirà che è una bugia."disse Zola.  
"La ucciderà comunque."disse Philip "Lei è un pericolo.  
Conosce Schmidt meglio di chiunque altro e...l'ultimo uomo che abbiamo perso era un carissimo amico del capitano Rogers perciò non conterei sulla migliore delle protezioni.  
O lei o Schmidt.  
Sono queste le carte che può giocare."  
"Schmidt è convinto di camminare sulle orme degli dei."disse Zola.  
"Hmh..."disse Philip.  
"Solo quando sarà despota del mondo sarà soddisfatto."disse Zola.  
"Si rende conto che è da pazzi,vero?"disse Philip.  
"Ma l'assennatezza del piano non ha rilevanza."disse Zola.  
"Come mai?"disse Philip.  
"Perché lui è in grado di farlo!"disse Zola.  
"Il suo bersaglio?"disse Philip.  
"Il suo bersaglio...è ovunque."disse Zola e Philip smise di masticare.  
In un hangar di cemento,sotterraneo e immenso c'era un aereo nero,con la punta curva e le ali enormi.  
Accanto ad una delle ruote c'erano i soldati e Schmidt arrivò in quel momento,andando ad un tavolino dove c'era dello spumante.  
"Domani l'Hydra si innalzerà padrona del mondo...PORTATA ALLA VITTORIA SULLE ALI DELLE VALCHIRIE!"disse Teschio Rosso "Le armi dei nostri nemici saranno impotenti contro di noi!  
SE UN NOSTRO AEREO IL FUOCO DI ALTRE CENTINAIA PIOVERÀ SU DI LORO!  
Hail Hydra."  
I soldati misero le braccia in avanti e urlarono la frase, Schmidt si voltò e le centinaia alle sue spalle fecero lo stesso.  
Schmidt prese lo spumante "Se taglieranno una testa...altre 2 spunteranno al suo posto.  
Peggy camminò per le strade bombardate e piene di macerie di Londra,entrando nel bar dove aveva visto Steve.  
Il bar aveva l'entrata distrutta e Peggy entrò,trovò Steve ad un tavolo con una bottiglia e un bicchiere.  
Indossava l'uniforme militare.  
"Il dottor Herkin ha detto che il siero non avrebbe avuto effetto solo su i miei muscoli,ma anche sulle mie cellule."disse Steve bevendo "Avrebbe creato un sistema protettivo di rigenerazione e guarigione.  
Vuol dire... che non riesco a ubriacarmi.  
Lo sapevi?"  
Peggy prese una sedia da terra "Il tuo metabolismo brucia 4 volte più velocemente rispetto ad una persona media.  
Poteva essere un effetto collaterale.  
Non stata colpa tua."  
"Hai letto il rapporto?"disse Steve.  
"Si."disse Peggy.  
"Allora sai che non è vero."disse Steve.  
"Hai fatto tutto il possibile."disse Peggy "Credevi nel tuo amico?  
Lo rispettavi?  
Allora smetti di incolparti.  
Lascia a Barnes la dignità della sua scelta.  
Lui era convinto che per te ne valesse la pena."  
"Io darò la caccia a Schmidt."disse Steve "Non smetterò finché tutta l'Hydra non sarà distrutta o fermata."  
"Non sarei solo."disse Peggy.  
Philip era nel bunker,davanti ad una mappa a muro,con alle spalle il tavolo enorme e tutti erano seduti ad esso.  
"Johann Schmidt dovrebbe essere rinchiuso in un manicomio,si crede un dio ed è disposto a far saltare in aria mezzo mondo,a cominciare dagli Stati Uniti."disse Philip voltandosi.  
Stark,vestito in giacca e cravatta grigi,arrivò e si sedette " Schmidt sta lavorando con mezzi che vanno ben oltre le sue capacità.  
Se attraverserà l'Atlantico,distruggerà tutta la costa orientale del nostro paese in 1 ora."  
Peggy,seduta anche lei al tavolo,guardò Steve che aveva delle foto in mano.  
"Quanto tempo abbiamo?"disse quello di colore.  
"Secondo il mio nuovo migliore amico,meno di 24 ore."disse il colonnello.  
"Dov'è lui adesso?"disse il soldato  
"L'ultima base Hydra è qui,nelle Alpi."disse Philip mostrando una foto e mettendola sul tavolo "160 metri sotto la superficie."  
L'orientale prese la foto "E noi che dovremmo fare?  
Insomma,non possiamo bussare alla porta d'ingresso."  
"Perché no?"disse Steve "È esattamente quello che faremo."  
Tempo dopo Steve aveva il costume al completo,lo scudo sulle spalle e sfrecciava nel bosco con la moto.  
Dietro di lui apparvero degli uomini con le corazze nere dell'Hydra e con motociclette con dei piccoli cannoni sul davanti.  
Gli uomini aprirono il fuoco e presero lo scudo.  
Steve premette i pulsanti di una placca rettangolare,montata sul manubrio della moto e dalla parte posteriore partirono 2 fili di metallo,legati ad una placca circolare che andarono a conficcarsi negli alberi.  
I primi 4 si abbassarono ,ma gli ultimi 2 furono presi in pieno.  
Steve accese il propulsore dietro la moto e fece uscire un'enorme fiammata che prese le moto più vicine.  
Altre 3 moto si misero di fianco e gli andarono davanti,lui accelerò e innescò due bombe a mano sul retro delle moto,li superò e loro esplosero.  
Arrivò alla base di un monte e vide un enorme muro di cemento,con un carro armato davanti e c'erano anche 2 aperture laterali sulle torrette davanti,collegate al muro.  
Steve mise lo scudo davanti a se e ,dai buchi, i tedeschi usarono i cannoni laser,ma senza effetto.  
Il carro armato avanzò,Steve premette i pulsanti della placca sul manubrio sparando 2 missili da 2 piccoli cannoni davanti alla moto e distruggendo il mezzo.  
Steve passò sulla parete diagonale ed entrò all'interno,mentre i soldati tentavano di sparargli,premette dei pulsanti sulla moto,prese lo scudo e spiccò un salto,colpendo con lo scudo un uomo su un carro armato,facendo una capriola,atterrò e tirò lo scudo contro un altro.  
La moto andò verso l'entrata blindata ed esplose.  
Steve mise lo scudo davanti a se e parò un colpo,poi colpì il cannone dell'uomo e gli diede una ginocchiata sul volto e lo scagliò contro delle casse,poi si voltò e colpì un altro con lo scudo,poi parò il pugno di un altro con l'arma,gli diede un pugno alla pancia,lo colpì al mento con lo scudo facendolo volare via,colpì il fucile di un altro con lo scudo,dall'alto verso il basso e gli diede un calcio scagliandolo via.  
Steve corse,lanciò lo scudo verso un carro armato,senza fermarsi,l'arma rimbalzò colpì alla testa uno degli uomini,Steve diede un calcio al cannone dell'altro e lo scagliò oltre un carro armato a mani nude,riprese lo scudo,poi 2 soldati con i lanciafiamme lo accerchiarono,lanciando i flussi di fuoco in più direzioni,per formare un quadrato e quando chiusero i flussi di fiamme Steve era accerchiato dalle truppe.  
Capitan America venne ammanettato e condotto nella stanza dove c'era la scrivania del Teschio Rosso.  
Schmidt andò verso di lui,senza il cappotto,ma con l'uniforme "L'arroganza non si può definire una caratteristica tipica americana,ma devo dire che tu l'incarni meglio di chiunque altro.  
Ma... esistono limiti...addirittura per te,capitano.  
Oppure Herkin ti ha detto diversamente."  
"Mi ha detto che tu sei pazzo."disse Steve.  
"Ah…."disse Teschio Rosso "Provava risentimento per il mio genio e ha tentato di negare ciò che era legittimamente mio,ma a te ha dato tutto.  
Allora...tu cosa avevi di così speciale."  
"Niente."disse Steve sorridendo "Sono un ragazzo di Brooklyn."  
Schmidt gli diede un destro al volto,poi lo colpì nella direzione opposta con la stessa mano e gli diede un colpo al ventre,mettendolo in ginocchio.  
"Ho tutto il giorno libero."disse Steve.  
"Oh,ne sono convinto,si."disse Schmidt prendendo la pistola e puntandogliela addosso "Ma sfortunatamente la mia agenda è piena di impegni."  
Delle punte,attaccate a dei fili si attaccarono alle pareti della struttura e Schmidt si voltò perplesso,quando i soldati americani utilizzarono i fili per sfondare le vetrate della stanza  
"Anche la mia."disse Steve che mise uno dei 2 che lo tenevano fermò davanti a se,facendo da scudo contro i laser uscito dalla pistola di Schmidt che fuggì,mentre gli altri sparavano con fucili e mitragliatrici.  
Steve gettò lontano il secondo uomo.  
"Capitano!"disse uno di loro che prese lo scudo dalla schiena di uno di loro e glie lo tirò "Ti potrebbe servire!"  
"Grazie!"disse Steve che corse via,mentre le truppe dell'Hydra iniziavano a riempire i corridoi.  
Le porte blindate esplosero e i soldati iniziarono a sparare ai nazisti.  
"SIAMO DENTRO!"disse uno alla radio "SQUADRA D'ASSALTO VIA!"  
Philip,nel bosco, era alla radio "AVANTI!"  
Gli uomini avanzarono con il colonnello e invasero la base uccidendo tutti quelli che incontravano.  
Diversi soldati nazisti usarono i cannoni nei corridoi,ma poi furono costretti alla ritirata.  
Il militare con i baffi e gli altri 2 avevano preso i cannoni e avanzavano nei corridoi uccidendo tutti quelli che incontravano.  
Peggy aveva una mitragliatrice ed era con i soldati esterni.  
Schmidt si fermò in un corridoio vedendo un esplosione e vedendo i suoi uomini che morivano,poi iniziò a sparare con un cannone raccolto da terra ed indietreggiò,uccidendo numerosi soldati.  
"TAGLI UNA TESTA E ALTRE DUE SPUNTANO…!"urlò un soldato che venne ucciso dal fucile del colonnello.  
"Troviamo le altre 2."disse Philip.  
Schmidt corse nei corridoi e usò la pistola per sparare a Capitan America che si riparò con lo scudo,poi voltò una curva,Steve lanciò lo scudo contro una parete,l'arma rimbalzò,ma non riuscì a prendere il nemico perché rimase incastrato in una porta.  
Steve dovette ripararsi dietro una colonna dai lanciafiamme di un soldato.  
Peggy arrivò sul posto e uccise l'uomo a colpi di mitragliatrice,facendo esplodere la bombola sulla schiena.  
"Sei in ritardo."disse Steve.  
"Tu non dovresti..."disse Peggy.  
"Giusto."disse Steve che corse via,riprendendo lo scudo.  
Schmidt salì a bordo dell'aereo tramite una scaletta,seguito da alcuni soldati,ma alcuni furono uccisi dalle mitragliatrici degli americani e degli inglesi.  
Teschio Rosso entrò nell'aereo e mise il cubo azzurro dentro una struttura che aveva una parte superiore ovale con dei tubi sulla parte inferiore,poi posò il cannone e si mise seduto ai posti di comando.  
I monitor circolari si accesero e mostrarono la mappa degli Stati Uniti mostrando New York.  
I motori dell'aereo si accesero.  
Steve arrivò correndo e vide gli uomini dell'Hydra indietreggiare sparando,corse verso uno di loro e lo colpì con lo scudo facendolo volare via,diede un pugno ad un altro,spinse via ,con lo scudo, un terzo,saltò su una cassa e afferrò una catena,poi si mise a correre dietro l'aereo che però era troppo veloce anche per lui,così si fermò.  
Peggy arrivò con l'auto del Teschio Rosso insieme a Philip che guidava.  
"Monta!"disse Philip e Rogers salì.  
Il Teschio Rosso,vedendo la macchina,accelerò al massimo e fu infastidito quando le eliche tagliarono una piccola parte dell'auto.  
I portelloni esterni si aprirono e poco fuori vi era una pista e poi uno strapiombo.  
Philip premette un pulsante e i propulsori della macchina divennero supersonici.  
Steve si mise in piedi "La tenga ferma!"  
"Aspetta."disse Carter che lo baciò "Fallo fuori."  
"Io non ti bacio."disse Philip.  
Steve si mise lo scudo sulla schiena per parare l'elica e poi spiccò un salto afferrando la ruota.  
Philip fece una frenata ed evitò il precipizio.  
Le ruote entrarono nell'aereo e Steve vide una stiva piena di missili con eliche e posto per piloti con su scritti i nomi delle città americane.  
Alcuni soldati corsero nei corridoi e si diressero verso i missili.  
Steve diede un calcio ad uno di loro,tenendosi ad un tubo,poi atterrò su uno dei ponti di metallo.  
Gli altri si fermarono ed estrassero dei coltellini.  
Lui evitò il colpo del primo,gli parò il braccio con l'avambraccio destro e gli diede un pugno al fianco e poi diede un calcio al secondo,scagliandolo via,il terzo si diresse verso il mezzo,Steve prese il coltellino del secondo e glie lo tirò addosso uccidendolo,Steve parò il pugno del primo con l'avambraccio destro e gli diede un pugno al volto.  
Il secondo salì a bordo del missile e aprì i portelloni.  
Steve andò ai comandi sganciò il mezzo che cadde e trascinò via l'uomo non del tutto entrato del mezzo.  
Steve evitò il pungo di un altro appena giunto e gli diede un destro,poi si voltò,evitò il pugno dell'altro e gli diede una gomitata sulle sul collo e gli diede un pugno,poi lo sollevò e lo gettò fuori.  
L'ultimo era salito nel missile.  
Steve prese lo scudo,corse contro il mezzo e sollevò l'arma con tutte e 2 le mani,ma un altro lo afferrò lo fece cadere sulla superficie del mezzo,che andò fuori dall'aereo.  
Prima di uscire Steve aveva perso lo scudo che era rimasto nell'aereo.  
I 2 uomini rimasero a combattere sul missile,che aveva l'elica alla fine,mentre il pilota compiva manovre per togliersi di mezzo Rogers.  
Il nazista che lottava con lui finì tritato nell'elica,Steve aprì la cabina di pilotaggio,tirò la leva del paracadute e catapulto l'uomo fuori dal mezzo,poi vi entrò,volò davanti all'aereo,evitando i cannoni azionati da Schmidt, e mandò il missile di nuovo dentro l'aereo.  
Steve scese e raccolse lo scudo.  
Entro nel grande spazio della sala comandi e la trovò vuota,vedendo il cubo dentro la macchina.  
Schmidt gli sparò alle spalle con il cannone e Steve si riparò con lo scudo.  
"Tu non ti arrendi mai,non è vero?"disse Teschio Rosso sorridendo.  
"No!"disse Steve che corse verso di lui parando altri raggi con lo scudo,poi colpì l'arma con lo scudo e la mandò a terra,diede un pugno alla pancia di Schmidt che si abbassò all'indietro evitando il colpo dello scudo,gli diede un pugno allo stomaco e uno al volto,poi lo gettò a terra e gli diede un calcio al ventre,  
Steve gli afferrò la gamba al secondo tentativo e lo spinse contro una ringhiera Schmidt ripose con un pugno mandandolo a terra e finendo a terra anche lui.  
Steve prese una cassa e glie la diede in testa,lo afferrò alle spalle e gli mise il braccio intorno al collo e i due rotolarono di schiena sul macchinario dove c'era il cubo.  
Capitan America raccolse lo scudo e sferrò un colpo,ma Schmidt lo parò con l'avambraccio destro e sferrò un sinistro al ventre,gli prese lo scudo e glie lo diede sul volto,poi lo mise davanti a se e lo spinse sul petto di Steve che gli diede una testata,prese lo scudo,lo mise davanti a se,colpendo il nemico,correndo in avanti e mandandolo contro i comandi.  
L'aereo volò verso i bass andarono contro il soffitto afferrandosi e colpendosi.  
Schmidt gli diede un calcio e lo scagliò via,poi si arrampicò su una colonna e rimise l'aereo in quota.  
Steve cadde a terra,su uno dei corridoi laterali,dietro le colonne e Schmidt estrasse la pistola.  
"AVRESTI POTUTO AVERE IL POTERE DEGLI DEI!"disse Schmidt che sparò mancandolo.  
Steve si spostò dietro un'altra colonna.  
"PORTI UNA BANDIERA SUL PETTO E PENSI DI COMBATTERE UNA BATTAGLIA DI NAZIONI!"urlò Schmidt che sparò ancora "IO HO VISTO IL FUTURO CAPITANO!  
NON ESISTONO BANDIERE!"  
"NON IL MIO FUTURO!"urlò Steve che spiccò un salto,evitando un altro colpo,raccolse lo scudo ,si riparò da un altro colpo e lo scagliò verso Schmidt che andò a schiantarsi verso il macchinario che si ruppe,facendo uscire molta energia.  
Teschi Rosso si rialzò e guardò il cubo esposto sul lato del macchinario "Che cos'hai fatto?"  
Schmidt afferrò il cubo con la mano destra.  
L'oggetto si illuminò di energia azzurra ed uscì molta energia azzurra.  
Il tetto del mezzo scomparve ed apparve lo spazio dove si videro le nebulose arancioni e rossastre.  
Steve rimase sconvolto,mentre Schmidt sorrise.  
Il cubo iniziò ad emettere un raggio verso l'alto che iniziò a inglobare la mano del Teschio Rosso fondendogli il guanto e mandando i pezzi verso l'alto.  
Schmidt iniziò a preoccuparti e infine ad urlare a squarcia gola,mentre il raggio lo avvolgeva del tutto,facendogli scomparire il naso e scavandogli ancora di più gli zigomi.  
Un potentissimo raggio venne scagliato verso l'alto e dall'aereo parti un onda d'urto.  
Il soffitto del mezzo riapparve e il cubo cadde a terra.  
Steve lo vide fondere il pavimento e cadere in mare.  
Capitan America,raccolse lo scudo,lo posò vicino al sedile dei comandi,si tolse il casco e si sedette ai comandi dell'aereo vedendo che era puntato su New York e che ora lui era sopra il polo.  
Peggy e Philip erano nella torretta di controllo della base e la voce di Rogers venne udita"Rispondete,sono il capitano Rogers.  
Mi sentite?"  
"Capitano Rogers,quali sono le tue..."disse l'asiatico che venne spostato da Peggy.  
"Steve, sei tu?"disse Peggy "Stai bene?"  
"Peggy."disse Steve " Schmidt è morto."  
"E l'aereo?"disse Peggy.  
"Questo è un po' più difficile da spiegare."disse Steve.  
"Dammi le tue coordinate,ti troverò un luogo dove atterrare."disse Peggy.  
"Non posso atterrare in sicurezza."disse Steve "Ma posso provare un atterraggio forzato."  
"Ah,ok."disse Peggy che iniziava a singhiozzare "Metto Howard in linea, ti dirà cosa fare."  
"Non c'è tempo."disse Steve "Va troppo veloce,ed è diretto verso New York.  
Devo farlo esplodere in acqua."  
"Ti prego non lo fare,troveremo un'altra soluzione."disse Peggy.  
"Al momento sono in mezzo al nulla,se aspetto molte persone rischiano di morire."disse Steve"Peggy…questa è la mia scelta."  
Steve mise l'orologio con la foto di Peggy davanti a se e poi abbassò i comandi,mandando l'aereo verso terra "Peggy?"  
"Sono qui."disse Peggy.  
"Ti devo chiedere di rimandare quel ballo."disse Steve.  
"Va bene."disse Peggy "Fra una settimana.  
Sabato prossimo,allo Storm Club."  
"Va bene."disse Steve.  
"L'inizio è tutto."disse Peggy "Non osare fare tardi.  
Chiaro."  
"Ancora non ho imparato a ballare."disse Steve.  
"Ti insegnerò io."disse Peggy "Però devi venire."  
"Chiederemo all'orchestra di suonare un lento."disse Steve "Mi dispiacerebbe se sta…"  
Le comunicazioni cessarono.  
"Steve?"disse Peggy piangendo "Steve..."  
Philip era sulla porta e abbassò la testa,poi andò via.  
L'aereo si era schiantato sul ghiaccio e poco dopo iniziò a sprofondare.  
La guerra finì e in Inghilterra la gente festeggiò.  
I soldati brindarono nel bar.  
"Al capitano."disse uno di loro.  
Un mezzo sottomarino con braccia meccaniche era sul fondo dell'oceano e raccolse il Tesseract.  
"Signore."disse un uomo al comando di una nave a Stark che vide il video dove appariva il cubo.  
"Andiamo al punto successivo."disse Stark.  
"Ma non c'è traccia del relitto."disse l'uomo "E vede,la scia energetica si ferma qui."  
"Continua a cercare."disse Stark.  
Philip portò una cartella a Carter,nel bunker che veniva smantellato,lei la aprì e vide la foto di Steve che era magro e basso.  
Sulla cartella c'era scritto "Classificato" e poi "Stato:Inattivo".  
In strada,in America,un bambino aveva dipinto un coperchio circolare dei bidoni come lo scudo di Cap e insieme agli amici corse via.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
Steve si svegliò nella camera di quella che sembrava una stanza dei suoi tempi e sentì una partita alla radio.  
Indossava una maglietta bianca,aderente e al centro della maglietta c'era un'aquila in un cerchio.  
Una donna con i capelli rossi ricci e lunghi entro nella stanza.  
Indossava una maglietta bianca,con cravatta scura e gonna marrone.  
"Buon giorno."disse la donna che guardò l'orologio "O devo dire buon pomeriggio."  
"Dove mi trovo?"disse Steve.  
"È in una stanza d'ospedale di New York."disse la donna.  
Steve guardò la radio "Dove sono davvero?"  
"Temo di non afferrare."disse la donna.  
"La partita è del maggio del maggio del 41,lo so perché io ero la."disse Steve che si alzò mentre la donna era sconvolta "Ora glie lo chiederò di nuovo.  
Dove mi trovo?"  
La donna pigiò un pulsante di un telecomando "Capitano Rogers..."  
"Chi è lei?"disse Rogers irato e la porta fu aperta da due uomini vestiti di nero armati.  
I due furono scagliati contro la porta che cedette rivelando che la stanza era una specie di studio cinematografico con le pareti chiare,fatte di mattonelle rettangolari.  
Steve si guardò intorno e fuggì.  
"Capitano Rogers,aspetti!"disse la donna che parlò alla radio,mentre lui usciva "A tutti gli agenti,codice 13."  
Steve arrivò in un corridoio pieno di gente in giacca e cravatta.  
Tutti gli uomini gli andarono addosso e lui fuggì,mandandone a terra diversi,poi corse in strada e si accorse di essere nel centro di New York,ma non nel suo tempo.  
Delle macchine nere gli andarono davanti,si fermarono e molti uomini in nero scesero.  
"Riposo,soldato."disse una voce maschile.  
Steve si girò e vide un uomo con i capelli neri corti,una benda nera sull'occhio sinistro,un sigaro un bocca,giaccone di pelle nero aderente,una cinghia che passava dalla spalla destra al fianco sinistro,pantaloni di pelle nera,con dei foderi con delle pistole,stivali neri,guanti neri che lasciavano scoperte le dita.  
L'uomo si avvicinò "Mi chiamo Nick Fury Senior.  
Senti mi dispiace per quella messa in scena di poco fa,ma...pensavamo che fosse meglio arrivarci con cautela."  
"Arrivare dove?"disse Steve.  
"Hai dormito capitano."disse Fury "Per decenni."  
Steve,sconvolto,si guardò intorno.  
"Sei sicuro di stare bene?"disse Fury.  
"Si...e solo che...avevo un appuntamento."disse Steve.


	25. THE CONJURING

THE CONJURING  
Caso Annabelle- anno 1968  
Due ragazze erano in un salotto e parlavano con un uomo e una donna.  
Le due ragazze erano una bionda e una mora.  
L'uomo aveva i capelli neri e corti.  
Indossava una giacca nera che arrivava quasi alle ginocchia,una cravatta nera e una maglietta bianca.  
I pantaloni erano neri come le scarpe.  
La donna aveva capelli neri e lunghi fino alle spalle.  
Aveva gli occhi azzurri,un maglione blu e dei pantaloni neri.  
"Mi mette i brividi solo a ricordare."disse la prima ragazza "Dopo avervene parlato penserete che siamo due pazze."  
"Forse,no."disse l'uomo "Cominciamo dall'inizio."  
Su una sedia,nella stanza, vi era una bambola di un metro e mezzo.  
Aveva i capelli rossi,con una frangetta corta e divisi in due trecce sulle spalle,legate da fiocchi rossi.  
La pelle era bianca pallida,gli occhi azzurri e su quello sinistro vi era una spaccatura.  
Aveva un vestito bianco,scollato,che copriva il corpo,le spalle,le braccia e arrivava fino a terra essendo una lunga gonna.  
Aveva una fascia rossa sulla vita.  
Lui accese il registratore.  
"Prima erano piccole cose,come una mano o una gamba in posizione differente,poi la testa che guardava in alto invece che in basso e un giorno l'abbiamo trovata in una stanza diversa.  
Si spostava da sola."  
"E non avete pensato a qualcuno che aveva le chiavi e vi faceva degli scherzi?"disse l'uomo.  
"Certo che ci abbiamo pensato,ma non abbiamo mai avuto le prove che qualcuno fosse entrato in casa."disse la ragazza mora.  
"E quindi vi siete convinte che la bambola fosse posseduta."disse la donna. "Si."disse lei "Camilla ha contattato una medium e abbiamo scoperto che una bambina di sette anni di nome Annabelle era morta in questo appartamento.  
Si sentiva sola e le piaceva la mia bambola.  
Voleva solo essere nostra amica."  
"Quando l'abbiamo saputo Annabelle ci ha fatto pena."disse Camilla "Siamo infermiere aiutiamo le persone,così...le abbiamo dato il permesso di entrare nella bambola."  
"Un momento."disse l'uomo "Che avete fatto?"  
"Lei voleva vivere con noi dentro la bambola."disse Camilla "Abbiamo accettato."  
"Ma le cose sono peggiorate."disse l'altra.  
FLASHBACK  
Le due aprirono la porta di casa,una sera,e trovarono un foglio a terra con su scritto "Vi sono mancata?"  
Lei seduta a terra e appoggiata al muro.  
"Mio Dio."disse Camilla, le due si avvicinarono e videro che aveva delle matite in mano.  
VOCE NARRANTE DELLA RAGAZZA CON I CAPELLI NERI  
"Tornavamo a casa e la trovavamo in corridoio,però noi l'avevamo lasciata nella stanza degli ospiti."  
Camilla entrò nella stanza da letto e trovò tutto a terra,compresa la lampada e le loro foto con i vetri rotti.  
La stanza era piena di segni rossi sulle pareti e sul soffitto dove era scritto: "Vi sono mancata?"  
Loro entrarono e videro che una matita rossa rotolava nella stanza.  
La ragazza con i capelli neri prese la bambola.  
"Debby!"urlò l'altra.

Debby uscì e la gettò in un cassonetto.  
La notte seguente loro furono svegliate da qualcuno che bussava alla porta.  
Le due aprirono e trovarono il biglietto dove era scritta la domanda.  
Improvvisamente qualcuno busso da dentro una porta della loro casa.  
Camilla la aprì e trovò la bambola.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"Noi siamo terrorizzate."disse Debby "Non sappiamo più che cosa fare.  
Potete aiutarci?"  
"Si,possiamo."disse l'uomo "Per prima cosa sappiate che non esiste nessuna Annabelle.  
Non è mai esistita."  
"I fantasmi non hanno questi poteri."disse la donna "Io credo che abbiamo a che fare con un'entità manipolatrice.  
Qualcosa di non umano."  
"È stato un grosso errore permetterle di entrare nella bambola."disse l'uomo "L'entità l'ha usata per ingannarvi.  
L'avete autorizzata ad infestare le vostre vite."  
"Che cos'è uno spirito non umano?"disse Camilla.  
"Qualcosa che non è mai apparso sulla terra in forma umana."disse l'uomo "Un demone."  
"Quindi la bambola non è mai stata posseduta?"disse Camilla.  
"No,è stata usata come tramite."disse la donna "Veniva spostata per farvi credere ad una possessione.  
Gli spiriti demoniaci non possiedono gli oggetti,ma le persone.  
Voleva entrare dentro di voi."  
Tempo dopo il filmato della bambola fu proiettato in un'università  
"Molto bene,puoi spegnerlo."disse l'uomo che aveva parlato alle due ragazze che era vicino alla donna.  
Lui indossava lo stesso abito,lei invece aveva una camicia viola,con sopra una giacca nera,che lasciava scoperte le braccia e una gonna viola scuro.  
Aveva i capelli legati.  
"A quel punto abbiamo chiesto ad un prete di benedire la casa e le inquiline."disse lui "Qualunque cosa ci fosse è sparita.  
Ci sono domande?"  
Tutti alzarono la mano.  
Lui indicò una persona "Si?"  
"Dov'è ora la bambola?"disse una ragazza. "In un luogo sicuro."disse la donna.  
Altri alzarono la mano.  
"Si?"disse lui.  
"Allora,voi cosa siete?"disse un ragazzo "La gente come vi chiama?"  
"Ci hanno chiamati demonologi."disse lui "Cacciatori di fantasmi,ricercatori del paranormale..."  
"Schizofrenici."disse lei e tutti risero.  
"Svitati."disse lui.  
"Ma noi preferiamo semplicemente John Constantine e Madame Xanadu."disse lei.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Negli anni 60 John Constantine e Madame Xanadu sono stati gli investigatori del paranormale più famosi al mondo.  
Xanadu è una medium che è stata in grado di manipolare energie sconosciute con la mente e a utilizzarle come arma da difesa,mentre Constantine è l'unico demonologo laico.  
Xanadu ha detto anche di essere immune all'invecchiamento e di aver fatto lo stesso dono a Constantine.  
Questo presunto dono è legato all'energia che la donna riesce a manipolare.  
Degli oltre mille casi affrontati nella loro controversa carriera uno era stato tenuto segreto fino ad ora."  
1976-Harrisville,Rhode Island.  
La luce,di una giornata nuvolosa,filtrava attraverso la finestra di una villa in un bosco.  
Una macchina era appena arrivata e dietro c'era un camion. "Siamo arrivati."disse il padre della famiglia "Wow.  
Lo senti?"  
La moglie scese "Io non sento nulla."  
"Appunto."disse lui.  
"Ah."disse lei "Ragazze scendete.  
Scesero quattro figlie.  
"Oh Dio."disse la più grande "Siamo sperduti nel nulla."  
"Facciamo una corsa."disse il padre e la famiglia corse fino alla porta poi le figlie entrarono.  
"Appena incontrerà un ragazzo carino non vorrà più andarsene."disse la donna che entrò.  
"Grandioso."disse il padre,mentre il cane era fuori.  
"Vieni."disse lui.  
Il cane guaiva.  
"Andiamo."disse lui "Vieni."  
Prese il cane per il collare e cercò di muoverlo ma non ci fu modo "Ma che ti prende?  
Va bene,come vuoi."  
Lui entrò dentro la casa.  
I mobili e le scatole furono portate dentro la casa.  
L'intera famiglia apriva le scatole,il padre portava una sedia da una stanza all'altra,mentre una figlia piccola scese le scale e poi uscì sul retro.  
C'era un grosso albero che dava su un lago.  
Una bambina bionda era appoggiata sull'albero.  
"Ebby,la mamma vuole che rientriamo."disse lei.  
"Vieni a vedere."disse l'altra e la bambina la raggiunse.  
La piccola bionda aveva in mano un carion colorato di rosso e di giallo,che aveva la parte superiore a punta e che emetteva una canzoncina.  
La sera seguente una delle figlie si mise una benda sugli occhi e le altre corsero a nascondersi.  
"Pronte o no,arrivo."disse lei che iniziò la ricerca tenendosi la benda "Ok,batti mani."  
Una delle due soddisfò la richiesta e la ragazza iniziò a camminare e sbatté contro uno scatolone.  
"Ragazze,non conoscete la casa,vi farete male."disse la madre che stava salendo le scale per il piano di sopra.  
"Sto bene."disse lei che proseguì.  
Una porta alle sue spalle si aprì e ci fu un secondo batti mani.  
La ragazza entrò dentro uno sgabuzzino e dentro c'era la sorella.  
"Batti mani."disse lei.  
La sorella lo fece.  
"Presa!"disse lei che le saltò addosso e la sorella sbatté contro le tegole di legno mandandone una oltre il muro.  
"Ok,cosa avete rotto?"disse il padre.  
"Io non volevo."disse la ragazza "È stata Kristy!"  
"Cosa?"disse lei.  
Il padre si mise in ginocchio e vide che c'era un'altra stanza oltre il muro.  
Tutte andarono a vedere.  
"Nancy,mi prendi i fiammiferi,per favore."disse il padre.  
La ragazza andò a prenderli e arrivò la madre "Oh."  
"Credo ci sia una cantina."disse il padre che iniziò a togliere le tegole.  
"I fiammiferi."disse il padre che li ricevette "Grazie."  
Ne accese uno e tentò di accendere la luce,ma non funzionò,così iniziò a scendere e si sbarazzò delle ragnatele.  
"Roger?"disse la moglie "Che cosa c'è li?"  
"Difficile dirlo."disse lui "C'è un vecchio pianoforte,un armadio e un po' di spazzatura.  
Il fiammifero si spense e lui ne accese un altro vedendo diversi mobili e sgabelli "Wow."  
Lui tornò su "Voi ragazze non dovete scendere li sotto.  
È pieno di ragni."  
"Ah!"disse Kristy "Che schifo!"  
"Calma."disse la madre.  
"Comunque abbiamo dei metri quadrati in più."disse Roger.  
"Ma perché era nascosta?"disse lei.  
"Non lo so."disse Roger che spense la luce "Controllerò domani."  
I due andarono in camera da letto.  
"Sono a pezzi."disse Roger.  
"Qualcosa da fastidio al cane."disse la moglie,mentre il cane abbaiava fuori dalla casa.  
"Si e non so qual'è il problema."disse lui "Non è voluta entrare."  
La mattina dopo la donna si sveglio da sola con un livido circolare sulla gamba.  
Entrò nella stanza delle figlie "Dormito bene?"  
"Fa freddo."disse Kristy.  
"Si."disse lei.  
"Mamma,potevamo prendere una casa con un bagno migliore."disse lei.  
"Dillo a tuo padre."disse la madre.  
"E poi nella mia stanza c'era un odore strano."disse la ragazza "Puzza di morto."  
"C'è ancora?"disse lei.  
"No."disse la figlia.  
"Problema risolto."disse lei che scese le scale e vide che l'orologio con il pendolo si era fermato,poi vide la porta della cantina aperta "Roger?"  
"Sono qui,amore."disse lui.  
Lei scese e lo trovò con una torcia.  
Aveva appena montato una lampadina.  
"Wow."disse lei "Ci vorrà un sacco di olio di gomito qui dentro."  
Lui controllava i mobili "Si."  
Lei toccò il pianoforte "Che ci facciamo con tutto questo?"  
"Potrebbe esserci qualcosa di antico che vale molto."disse lui.  
"O è solo immondizia che il precedente proprietario non voleva."disse lei che prese una palla.  
"E ora è nostra."disse lui.  
Lei gli tirò la palla "Divertiti pure.  
Io faccio il caffè."  
"Arrivo subito."disse lui.  
La donna andò in cucina e vide che la sveglia era ferma alla stessa ora dell'altro orologio,mentre metteva l'acqua in una macchina da caffè.  
"Mamma,dov'è il cane?"disse Ebby.  
"Fuori e sicuramente sarà affamata."disse lei e la bambina corse fuori.  
Il padre arrivò in cucina.  
"Roger,questo orologio si è fermato alle due e sette,come quello in corridoio."disse lei.  
"Che strano."disse lui che prese la sveglia "Avrà preso una botta durante il trasloco."  
"A proposito di botte,che mi hai fatto ieri sera?"disse lei mostrando il livido.  
"Non sono stato io."disse Roger.  
La bambina corse fuori e cercò il cane,ma lo trovò cadavere.

Lei urlò e i genitori accorsero.  
Monroe,Connecticut-Casa Constantine  
Era una villa a due piani,con la parte superiore scura e la parte sotto di mattoni.  
Intorno c'erano alberi,un giardino ed un muretto.  
"Conserviamo tutto qui dentro."disse Constantine che aprì una porta.  
Dentro c'era un museo di oggetti di ogni tipo.  
Con lui c'era un uomo che aveva un lungo cappotto nero di pelle e una benda sull'occhio sinistro.  
"Entri pure,ma non tocchi nulla."disse lui.  
"Accidenti."disse l'altro "È pazzesco.  
Sono tutti reperti di casi su cui avete investigato?"  
"Si."disse lui "Tutto ciò che vede è stato infestato,maledetto o usato in qualche rito particolare.  
Non sono giocattoli.  
Nemmeno la scimmietta."  
Lui sorrise e stava per toccare la scimmia.  
"Io non lo farei."disse Constantine.  
"Non ha paura?"disse l'uomo "Non è preoccupato?"  
"Per questo viene un prete ogni mese a benedire la stanza."disse lui "È più sicuro tenerli qui,piuttosto che li fuori.  
È come tenere le armi lontano dalla strada."  
"Ma perché non incenerirle."disse l'uomo.  
"Perché distruggerei solo il contenitore."disse Constantine "È meglio tenere il genio dentro la bottiglia.  
E la bambola di Annabelle è qui?"  
"Si."disse lui indicando una teca con dentro la bambola.  
"Ha detto che è un tramite."disse lui "Che significa?"  
"Un demone potente si è legato a questa bambola."disse lui.  
"Quando indaga su questi casi,come fa a non essere posseduto?"disse lui.  
"Prendiamo enormi precauzioni."disse Constantine.  
"E sua moglie?"disse l'uomo "Padre Gordon mi ha detto che..."  
"Quello è diverso,signor Fury."disse lui "Ciò che è accaduto a lei è avvenuto durante un esorcismo."  
"E la differenza?"disse Fury.  
La figlia di Constantine era entrata dentro la stanza.  
Il padre la raggiunse.  
"Amore che ci fai qui?"disse lui "Lo sai che non devi venire.  
Jorjana."  
Arrivò una signora anziana.  
"La porti di sopra?"disse Constantine.  
"Ma certo."disse la signora e poi lui chiuse la porta.  
Poco dopo Xanadu pettinava la figlia e Constantine entrò nella stanza.  
"Papà,guarda."disse la bambina.  
"Sei bellissima."disse lui.  
"Preparati per la cena."disse la madre e la figlia andò.  
Constantine le portò una tazza di te "Tieni."  
"Com'è andata?"disse Xanadu.  
"Credo che farà un bel rapporto."disse lui.  
"Ah,non era scettico."disse lei "Che piacevole novità." "Si."disse lui.  
"Smettila di torturarti."disse Xanadu.  
La notte seguente il cane era stato seppellito e sulla tomba c'era una croce.  
L'orologio all'ingresso ticchettava e poi si fermò alla stessa ora della notte prima.  
Nella camera Kristy dormiva scoperta,poi fu leggermente tirata per una gamba.  
"Non fai ridere Nancy."disse lei.  
"Cosa?"disse l'altra.  
"Smettila di tirarmi il piede."disse Kristy.  
"Stai zitta,non ho fatto nulla."disse Nancy che si voltò.  
"E fai anche le puzze."disse lei "È schifoso."  
"Non prendertela,sei tu."disse Nancy.  
Roger si era addormentato su una scrivania e sentì dei passi svegliandosi.  
Poi sentì di nuovo dei rumori e una porta si aprì.  
Lui si alzò e andò in corridoio sentendo un altro tonfo provenire dalla porta della cantina.  
La porta in fondo al corridoio si apri leggermente.  
Lui andò a vedere ma non trovò nulla tranne una finestra aperta.  
Tornò dentro sentendo altri botti dal piano di sopra e trovò una delle figlie.  
"Endria,che ci fai qui?"disse lui "Cos'è questo rumore?"  
"È Sindy."disse lei "È in camera mia.  
Sonnambulismo."  
Il padre andò a vederla e vide che la figlia dava delle testate all'armadio.  
"Non aveva mai fatto così prima."disse Endria.  
Il padre andò e le mise una mano sulla fronte.  
"Mi hai sempre detto di non svegliarla e allora..."disse Endria.  
"No,la rimettiamo a letto."disse lui che la riaccompagno a letto.  
"Camminava nel sonno?"disse la madre la mattina dopo mentre si faceva la doccia."È un po' che non lo faceva."  
Il padre era in bagno e aveva appena finito di lavarsi i denti "Era in camera di Endria.  
Credo che l'abbia spaventata."  
"Accidenti."disse lei uscendo dalla doccia con un asciugamano e lui vide che aveva un livido rosso sulla schiena.  
"Amore,hai un altro livido sulla schiena."disse lui.  
Lei si guardò allo specchio "Che strano."  
"Mi fai un favore,ti fai vedere da un medico?"disse lui.  
"Si."disse lei che gli diede un bacio.  
Lui uscì dalla casa e vide che un piccione aveva sbattuto sulle finestre della casa.  
Le figlie uscirono e presero l'autobus della scuola,mentre la madre le salutava.

Ebby era nella sua stanza,con una bambola in braccio ed era seduta ad un tavolino "Si,mi manca tanto il cane.  
Era il mio migliore amico.  
Tu sei mio amico,vero?  
Si,giochiamo."  
La madre entrò e vide che parlava con la scatola colorata "Con chi parli?"  
"Rory."disse Ebby.  
"Rory?"disse la madre.  
"È il mio nuovo amico?"disse lei.  
"Ah,davvero?"disse la donna sedendosi al tavolo.  
"Si,vuoi vederlo?"disse Ebby.  
"Si,come?"disse la donna.  
La ragazzina prese il carion,lo aprì e dentro il coperchio c'era un vetro "Con questo.  
Se lo carichi,quando finisce la musica, lo vedi nello specchio."  
"Ok."disse lei che lo fece, sentì la musica e iniziò a vedere una strana sagoma dentro lo specchio.  
"ECCOMI!"urlò la ragazzina e la madre sobbalzò.  
"Ebby..."disse lei "Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.  
Mi sa che lui non vuole vedermi."  
"Gia."disse Ebby "Giochiamo a batti mani."  
"Va bene."disse lei che si mise la mano sugli occhi e la ragazzina cominciò a correre fuori della stanza.  
La madre uscì dalla stanza bendata "Primo batti mani."  
La ragazzina lo fece.  
La donna iniziò a camminare "Secondo batti mani."  
Si udì il secondo batti mani e la donna entrò nella stanza con l'armadio "Ebby."  
Gli sportelli dell'armadio si aprirono da soli.  
"Ah,so dove ti nascondi."disse la madre "Fai il terzo batti mani."  
Un braccio molto secco e lungo,dalla pelle giallastra e con delle dita secche e lunghe,spostò i panni da dentro l'armadio e batté le mani.  
"Ti sento respirare."disse lei "Ebby."  
Sentì dei passi da fuori la porta e si tolse il panno.  
"Ma che diavolo?"disse lei che iniziò a frugare tra i panni.  
"Mamma!"disse la ragazzina "Ti sei tolta la benda,ho vinto io.  
Non ti sei nemmeno avvicinata.  
Ero nella stanza di Kristy e Nancy."  
Lei frugò tra i vestiti.  
La notte seguente,Kristy dormiva ma fu tirata per il piede "Piantala, Nency.  
Voglio dormire.  
Lascia in pace il mio piede."  
Il piede fu tirato violentemente da una forza invisibile.  
La ragazza si spaventò e vide che Nancy dormiva,così guardò il pavimento in fondo al letto,ma non c'era nessuno.  
Guardò sotto il letto e vide la porta che si muoveva leggermente.  
La bambina era terrorizzata "Nancy.  
Nancy."  
"Ma che fai?"disse Nancy "Kristy?  
Va tutto bene?"  
"Lo vedi?"disse Kristy.  
"Vedere cosa?"disse lei.  
"C'è qualcuno dietro la porta."disse la ragazza "C'è una strana cosa in piedi,dietro la porta."  
"Io non vedo nessuno."disse Nancy.  
"Ci sta fissando."disse lei.  
Nancy si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta malgrado la sorella le dicesse di non farlo "No,guarda.  
Qui non c'è nessuno.  
Oh,cielo,che odore."  
"Oh,mio Dio."disse Kristy "È proprio dietro di te."  
La ragazza si girò,la porta si chiuse violentemente e le ragazze urlarono.  
I genitori accorsero e accesero la luce.  
"C'ERA QUALCUNO QUI DENTRO!"urlò la ragazza che era abbracciata alla madre.  
"Cosa?"disse la madre.  
"Dove?"disse Roger.  
"Era dietro la porta."disse Kristy.  
"Tesoro,qui non c'è niente."disse lui.  
"Te lo giuro!"disse lei piangendo "Stavo dormendo e mi ha preso il piede.  
Credevo fosse Nancy."  
Le altre tre sorelle erano sulla porta.  
"Era solo un sogno."disse lui.  
"No!"disse Kristy "No!  
Lui mi ha parlato!  
Ha detto...che vuole uccidere la mia famiglia,papa!"  
La figlia lo abbracciò.  
Xanadu e la figlia badavano alle oche che erano nel recinto e arrivò Constantine.  
"Dove vai,John?"disse lei.  
"Vado al negozio a comprare un paio di cose."disse John.  
"Ancora ci provi?"disse Xanadu.  
"Che vuoi dire?"disse lui.  
"In quindici anni quante volte mi hai mentito con successo?"disse lei "Ho le mie percezioni extrasensoriali."  
"Ha chiamato padre Gordon."disse Constantine "Vuole che diamo un'occhiata a un caso,ho detto che controllavo."  
"Bene."disse lei che uscì dal recinto con la figlia.  
"Xanadu,vado da solo."disse lui.  
"Io vengo con te."disse lei"So che hai paura che succeda di nuovo."  
"Si,esatto,ho molta paura."disse lui che aprì lo sportello della macchina "Per questo ti ho chiesto di non fare sedute.  
Forse è il momento di prenderci una pausa."  
"Ricordi quello che mi hai detto la prima notte di nozze?"disse Xanadu.  
"Lo facciamo di nuovo?"disse lui.  
"Dopo quello."disse lei ridendo "Hai detto che Dio ci ha fatto incontrare per un motivo.  
E di certo non è farmi restare qui.  
Vado a vestirmi."  
Lei si mise il vestito viola,si legò i capelli e i due andarono.  
La sera seguente la madre delle ragazze vide che aveva un altro livido sul gomito e prese un medicinale che era dietro lo specchietto del bagno in un mobiletto rettangolare.  
Prese delle pasticche e si preparò per andare a dormire,quando sentì delle risate dal corridoio e un batti mani.  
"Ragazze è tardi."disse lei uscendo e trovò le figlie in camera.  
Accese la luce e si avvicinò alle scale.  
Il pendolo dell'orologio si muoveva.  
Andò in camera dell'ultima figlia e la trovò che dormiva,ma fu scossa da un fracasso immenso e da una risata.  
Si affacciò dalle scale e vide tutti i quadri che si staccavano dal muro e cadevano sulle scale.  
Accese le luci della parte bassa della casa e controllò le stanze.  
Sentì un batti mani provenire dal corridoio.  
"Chi c'è la?!"disse lei irata.  
Controllò le altre stanze e la porta della cantina si aprì.  
Lei accese la luce all'inizio delle scale e poi le altre,ma non vide nessuno.  
"Chiunque tu sia ti sto per chiudere dentro!"urlò la donna,ma la porta le si chiuse in faccia.  
Lei andò a sbattere con la schiena alla parete alle sue spalle e cadde dalle scale.  
Da dietro i mobili fu lanciata una palla e lei fuggì,ma la lampadina si spense e si sentì la risata.  
"AIUTO!"urlò lei in cima alle scale e poi accese un fiammifero.  
Le mani delle creatura uscirono dal buio e batterono tra di loro.  
La donna urlo e il fiammifero si spense.  
Tentò di aprire la porta.  
La ragazza più grande sentì gli stessi tonfi della sera prima e vide la stessa ragazza sbattere la testa contro l'armadio.  
"Sindy."disse lei che andò a prenderla,la allontanò e la mise nel suo letto.  
L'armadio iniziò a sbattere da solo,la ragazza si girò piano e si avvicinò.  
La bambina si sveglio,mentre la sorella apriva l'armadio.  
L'altra guardò il soffitto e si spaventò.  
La sorella più grande vide che sull'armadio c'era un mostro.  
Aveva la parte superiore del cranio assente e dentro la testa non c'era nessun organo,ma una superficie verdastra.  
Il volto era magro e aveva una bocca con dei denti leggermente appuntiti.  
Era molto magro,con una gobba e delle gambe molto lunghe oltre a braccia sottili.  
L'essere ruggì e le saltò addosso.  
Il padre era appena sceso dal camion e sentì le urla da fuori.  
Roger corse dentro.  
"AIUTO!"urlò la madre "AIUTO!  
FATEMI USCIRE!"  
Roger aprì la porta e poi sentì le urla del piano di sopra.  
I due corsero.  
"CHI C'È?!"urlo Roger.  
Sindy uscì correndo dalla stanza "PAPA!  
AIUTA ENDRIA!"  
Le altre si erano svegliate.  
La ragazza era a terra che si dimenava e urlava.  
I genitori e le altre accorsero.  
"Chi c'è?"disse lui "QUALCUNO VUOLE DIRMI CHE STA SUCCEDENDO?!"  
"La paura si può definire un senso di agitazione ed ansia causato dalla presenza o imminenza di un pericolo."disse John ad una lezione "Che si tratti di un fantasma,uno spirito o un'entità loro se ne nutrono."  
Fu mostrato un video dove c'era un uomo seduto ad una sedie e si dimenava in quanto sottoposto ad un esorcismo.  
"Quest'uomo è un contadino con un'istruzione elementare."disse lui "Eppure dopo la possessione parlava un latino perfetto.  
A volte al contrario.  
È stato molestato da suo padre che lo torturava.  
Uno spirito è entrato in lui."  
"Ora se gli guardate gli occhi vedrete che lacrima sangue."disse Xanadu "Ed improvvisamente delle croci appaiono su tutto il corpo."  
"Ha condotto personalmente l'esorcismo?"disse una ragazza.  
"No,non ero autorizzato,ma ho assistito molte volte."disse Constantine "Vedi un esorcismo può essere pericoloso sia per la vittima,sia per tutti i presenti."  
"Cosa ne è stato di lui?"disse la ragazza.  
"Ha tentato di uccidere la moglie,ma le ha sparato ad un braccio e poi si è suicidato."disse lui"Aveva una vita difficile,senza grandi motivazioni.  
Nemmeno l'esorcismo poteva curarlo."  
Constantine mandò verso l'alto il telo su cui era proiettata l'immagine e mostro una lavagna con delle scritte "Questo ci pota alle tre fasi delle manifestazioni.  
Infestazione,oppressione e possessione.  
L'infestazione è il percepire un'altra presenza,i sussurri,i passi.  
Con il tempo diventa oppressione.  
A questo punto la vittima,solitamente la persona più vulnerabile mentalmente,viene presa di mira in modo feroce.  
La forza esterna tormenta la vittima e ne cancella la volontà.  
Una volta indebolita si arriva al terzo stato.  
Possessione."  
I due erano fuori e mettevano le loro cose in macchina.  
Un ragazzo accompagnò la madre della ragazza dei due.  
"C'è qualcuno che vuole vedervi."disse lui.  
"Grazie."disse Constantine.  
"Come possiamo aiutarla?"disse Xanadu.  
"A casa mia sta succedendo qualcosa di orribile."disse la donna "Verreste a dare un'occhiata?"  
"Normalmente c'è una spiegazione razionale."disse John.  
"Ho cinque figlie che sono terrorizzate."disse lei "Ho paura che questa cosa voglia farci del male.  
Avete una figlia anche voi,non fareste di tutto per aiutarla."  
"Si,lo faremo."disse Xanadu e i tre salirono in macchina arrivando alla casa.  
I letti delle bambine erano stati portati in salotto.  
La madre entrò e le raggiunse "Ehi,mettetevi composte."  
Li fece entrare "Prego,venite."  
"Salve,sono Roger."disse lui stringendo la mano a Xanadu.  
"Xanadu."disse lei.  
Roger strinse la mano a Constantine.  
"Piacere,John Constantine."disse lui.  
"Salve."disse lui "Grazie per essere venuti."  
"Entrate prego."disse lei.  
"Accidenti,quante siete."disse Xanadu vedendo le figlie.  
"Lei è Endria,la più grande,Sindy,Nacy,Cristine e April."disse la madre "Loro sono i signori Constantine.  
Noi ora dormiamo tutti qui.  
Le ragazze si sentono al sicuro e fa più caldo.  
Continuo ad alzare la temperatura,ma si gela sempre."  
"La caldaia funziona bene."disse Roger "Non ho trovato guasti."  
Xanadu si guardò intorno e Constantie andò nel corridoio con la madre delle ragazze "Le cose sono peggiorate nelle ultime notti.  
C'era un odore terribile, come di carne putrefatta, che gira per la casa."  
"Ah."disse Constantine che fu raggiunto da Xanadu.  
"Che cos'è?"disse lei.  
"Beh,un odore del genere può suggerire qualche tipo di attività demoniaca."disse lui.  
"Oh mio Dio."disse lei.  
Constantine vide che le porte avevano sei lacci.  
"Serve per non farle sbattere,altrimenti non si dorme."disse Roger.  
"In serie di tre?"disse lui.  
"Si."disse Roger.  
"E smette all'alba?"disse lui.  
"Si."disse Roger.  
"A volte è un'offesa alla trinità."disse lui "Padre,Figlio e Spirito Santo."  
I due salirono le scale con Roger e la moglie.  
"Sentite,forse è assurdo,ma un sacco si uccelli vengono a sbattere contro la casa e si rompono il collo."disse Roger. "E gli orologi si fermano alle tre e sette."disse la moglie.  
"Tutti?"disse Xanadu.  
"Tutti."disse lei.  
Xanadu prese un quadro da un mobiletto.  
"Quelli li avevamo appesi lungo la scala."disse lei "Continuavano ad essere buttati giù,quindi li abbiamo tolti."  
Furono portati nella camera.  
"È l'armadio di cui vi parlavo."disse lei "Era già qui al nostro arrivo e c'è un sacco di roba in cantina."  
"Mostrami la cantina."disse lei.  
Il marito li porto di sotto e Xanadu chiuse gli occhi una volta scesa.  
Le sue palpebre si illuminarono di luce fucsia.  
"Avverti qualcosa,amore."disse Constantine.  
"John,qui è successo qualcosa di orribile."disse lei spaventata.  
Constantine andò ad un tavolo in cucina insieme a Roger e sua moglie che aveva preparato il caffè.  
"Quei lividi te li sei fatta in questa casa?"disse Constantine.  
"Si,una carenza di qualche minerale."disse lei.  
"Con tutto quello che è successo,perché non ve ne siete andati?"disse Constantine.  
"Beh,non sapevo dove andare."disse lui "Tutti i nostri soldi sono finiti in questa casa,per non parlare delle riparazioni.  
Non conosco nessuno disposto ad ospitare sette persone a tempo indeterminato."  
"Già."disse Constantine.  
"Per questo vi abbiamo cercati."disse la moglie.  
"E per fortuna ci hai trovati."disse lui che controllava il registratore sul tavolo "Mi chiamo John Constantine.  
È il primo novembre del 1976.  
Sono seduto insieme a Caroline Peroline che con la sua famiglia ha avuto esperienze sovrannaturali.  
Ok,parla pure."  
"Da dove comincio?"disse lei.  
"Dal primo episodio."disse Constantine.  
"Credo siano gli orologi."disse Caroline.  
Xanadu era in salotto e parlava con Ebby "Mamma e papà mi hanno detto che hai un amico."  
"Si chiama Rory,vive qui anche lui."disse lei "Ma è sempre triste."  
"E perché?"disse Xanadu.  
"Non me lo dice."disse Ebby "Ma credo che gli è successo qualcosa di brutto."  
"Ti spiace se cerco di vederlo."disse lei e la bambina le diede la scatola.  
La donna la caricò,sentì la musica e lo vide attraverso lo specchio della scatola.  
Si volto,ma non vide più nessuno.  
Xanadu uscì dalla casa e si avvicinò al lago,andando su un piccolo ponticello che era dopo l'albero morto dove era stata trovata la scatola.  
Uscì anche Constantine e la raggiunse.  
"Ehi."disse lui.  
Xanadu sentì il suono di una corda e voltandosi vide una donna impiccata all'albero e accanto c'era la creatura che aveva aggredito le ragazze.  
Constantine si voltò,ma non vide niente,poi la soccorse poiché lei stava per svenire "Che c'è?"  
I due si sedettero al tavolo in cucina con i genitori delle ragazze.  
"L'abbiamo comprata a un'asta della banca."disse Roger "Non sappiamo chi ci viveva."  
"Xanadu e io pensiamo che la vostra casa debba...essere purificata."disse Constantine "Un esorcismo."  
"Cosa?"disse Roger "Credevo si facesse alle persone."  
"No,non necessariamente."disse Xanadu.  
"Dobbiamo andarcene."disse Caroline.  
"Temo che non basterebbe."disse Constantine "Xanadu ha visto qualcosa che…  
Diglielo tu,amore."  
"Ho visto l'entità oscura che infesta la vostra casa e il terreno."disse lei "La prima volta quando sono entrata dalla porta.  
Era alle tue spalle,poi con le ragazze in salotto.  
Vi seguirà dovunque andrete.  
Si è legato alla vostra famiglia e si nutre di voi."  
"Anche se ce ne andiamo."disse Caroline.  
"Certe volte un'infestazione è come pestare una gomma da masticare."disse Constantine "Te la porti dietro sempre." "Sentite,devo dirvelo,qui dentro è pieno di spiriti e quello che mi preoccupa è che sento tantissimo odio.  
Quello che ho visto era un demone."  
"Ok,allora cosa si fa?"disse Roger "Chiamiamo un prete?"  
"In realtà non è così semplice."disse Constantine "Eseguire un esorcismo è una procedura arcaica.  
Richiede anni di addestramento e anche il quel caso ho visto accadere cose...davvero orribili.  
Ma prima di arrivare a quel punto ci serve l'autorizzazione della chiesa.  
Quindi dobbiamo indagare e raccogliere delle prove da presentare.  
Ed è la parte difficile."  
Constantie e Roger uscirono dalla casa.  
"Le vostre figlie sono battezzate?"disse Constantine.  
"No,non abbiamo avuto il tempo."disse Roger "Non sembrava importante."  
"Beh,sarà meglio che lo facciate."disse Constantine che fu raggiunto da Xanadu e da Caroline "La nostra presenza potrebbe peggiorare le cose."  
"Perché?"disse Roger.  
"Perché siamo una minaccia."disse Constantine "Qualsiasi cosa ci sia qui,non le piacciamo.  
Per ora non ha commesso azioni violente e questo è un bene.  
Il nostro aiutante dovrà studiare un po' la proprietà per capire con chi abbiamo a che fare."  
La notte seguente i due erano a casa e Xanadu era seduta sul letto della figlia "Zatanna,che combini?"  
"Ti ho fatto un regalo."disse lei che prese dal cuscino una catenina con un amuleto con dentro la sua foto.  
"Tesoro è bellissimo."disse lei.  
"Mi mancate tu e papà."disse lei che fu abbracciata.  
Xanadu andò in sala da pranzo e si mise ad un tavolo.  
Constantie entrò "Ehi,amore."  
"Si."disse lei.  
Constantine aveva in registratore in mano "Non ci crederai.  
La voce di Caroline non si è incisa."lui si sedette.  
"Che vuoi dire?"disse lei.  
"Ascolta."disse lui che accese il registratore.  
Si sentì lui che diceva il suo nome,ma la voce della donna era assente.  
"Niente."disse Constantine che spense il registratore "È tutto così.  
Non capisco.  
Tu hai coperto qualcosa?"  
"Molto."disse Xanadu che mostro dei documenti e degli articoli di giornali "Non mi stupisce che ne stiano passando tante.  
Questa è la fattoria originale.  
Fu costruita nel 1863 da un uomo di nome Sherman,che era imparentato con una donna accusata di stregoneria a Salem.  
Venne impiccata dopo il processo.  
La moglie ebbe un bambino e quando il bambino aveva sette anni la madre lo sacrificò davanti al camino.  
Lei corse ad arrampicarsi su quell'albero,proclamò il suo amore per satana,maledisse la terra e chiunque ne avesse preso possesso e si impiccò.  
Alle 3.07 del mattino."  
"Beh,questo spiega molto."disse Constantine.  
"E c'è di più."disse lei che mostrò una foto "Si chiamava Walker,è vissuto li negli anni trenta.  
Aveva un figlio,Rory,misteriosamente scomparso nel bosco.  
Lei si suicidò nella cantina."Xanadu prese una mappa della zona "E non è tutto.  
I duecento acri originali furono suddivisi e venduti.  
Un ragazzo annegò in un un laghetto,viveva in una qui ,e una donna che viveva li vicino,si suicidò anche lei."  
"Persone che le avevano preso la terra."disse Constantine "Il demone è di guardia."  
Il registratore si accese da solo e si sentì lui che parlava.

Poco dopo si udirono versi mostruosi. La loro sveglia sul tavolo era ferma alle 3.07 del mattino.  
I due tornarono alla casa e dietro di loro c'era un pulmino con dentro un ragazzo asiatico.  
Poi arrivò una macchina.  
"Ah,ecco Bred."disse Xatanna.  
"L'hai trovata facilmente?"disse Constatine ad un uomo con i baffi che scese dalla macchina.  
"Oh,si."disse Bred.  
"Ted,questo è l'agente Bred."disse Xanadu.  
I due si strinsero la mano.  
"Allora,sei il nuovo sbirro fortunato,eh?"disse Ted"Sai che non puoi sparare ai fantasmi?"  
"Lascialo in pace,Ted."disse Constantine che frugava nel furgoncino "Aiutami a scaricare questa roba."  
I due entrarono nella casa e piazzarono delle macchine fotografiche su delle aste e dei campanelli alle maniglie della casa,ad ogni piano e in ogni stanza.  
Una fu messa vino al lago.  
"Bred,mi passi il termostato?"disse Constantine e l'agente gli passò il termostato.  
Arrivò Roger "A che serve?"  
"Quando c'è un calo di temperatura farà scattare la macchina fotografica."disse Constantine.  
"E hai mai fotografato nulla?"disse Roger.  
"Molte volte."disse Constantine.  
"Perché proprio qui?"disse lui.  
"Perché la strega si è impiccata al ramo sopra di te e il demone è stato visto qui l'ultima volta."disse  
lui "Sembra che lo chiamasse Bathsheba."  
"Come può una madre uccidere suo figlio?"disse Caroline a Xanadu.  
Le due erano vicino al caminetto.  
"Per lei non era suo figlio."disse la donna "Ha solo preso un dono di Dio e l'hai usato per insultarlo.  
Le streghe credono di acquisire potere in questo modo."  
Giunta la sera Constantine raggiunse Ted in uno studio "Hai preparato l'attrezzatura per Bred?"  
"Si,è pronta per l'uso."disse lui.  
Una porta nel corridoio si aprì da sola e poi uscì Bred che si accorse che tutti lo guardavano.  
Constantine e Ted si sedettero ad una scrivania e si misero delle cuffie collegate ad una radio rettangolare,collegata ai microfoni nelle stanze.  
"La ricezione è ottima."disse Ted.  
"Bene."disse Constantien che si alzò e andò a prendere un panno viola che aprì e dentro c'era una croce e una bottiglietta d'acqua santa.  
"Che c'è nella bottiglietta?"disse Roger.  
"Acqua santa."disse lui "La presenza di icone religiose scatena una reazione nelle entità oscure."  
Lui mise la croce su un un mobile "Le fa incazzare a morte.  
Ne ho piazzate un po' in giro per casa vediamo se succede qualcosa."  
Constantine ne mise una anche nello studio e poi andò nella cucina.  
"È come mostrare una croce ad un vampiro?"disse lui.  
"Si,esatto."disse Constantine "A parte il fatto che non credo ai vampiri."  
Sentirono il suono di una campanella.  
L'agente era seduto al tavolo con la videocamera "Io non sono stato."  
La porta della cantina si aprì e i tre accorsero.  
Una delle macchine scatto una foto.  
"Bred,la cinepresa."disse Constantine e lui ubbidì.  
Constantine fu raggiunto da Xanadu,prese un borsa a tracolla,si mise delle cuffie e si mise sulle scale con la moglie "Bene.  
Sono le 9.18.

Scendiamo in cantina perché la porta si è appena aperta da sola." I tre scesero le scale.  
"Xanadu e l'agente Bred sono con me."disse Constantine "Teniamo spenta la luce in cantina e usiamo quella della cinepresa."  
Collegato alla borsa a tracolla c'era anche un oggetto cilindrico da cui partiva un filo.  
"Dacci un segno che vuoi comunicare con noi."disse Constantine che puntò l'oggetto in varie parti della cantina "Amore tutto a posto."  
Xanadu era appoggiata ad una colonna e piegata verso terra,poi si rimise dritta "Qui c'è sicuramente qualcosa."  
"D'accordo."disse Constatine "Chiudi la porta sposta qualcosa."  
Forza!"  
"No."disse lei "È andato via."

"Andiamo,Bred."disse Constantine e loro iniziarono a salire le scale,ma sentirono un tonfo e si fermarono. Uscirono e fuori c'erano i due genitori.  
"Come ho detto,non va sempre come speriamo."disse lui.  
La porta si chiuse da sola.  
La mattina dopo erano tutti a collazione.  
"Amore,vieni con noi."disse Roger "Porto le ragazze a prendere il gelato."  
"Oh,no,sono distrutta."disse lei.  
"Probabilmente è una buona idea."disse Constantine "Perché non riposi un po',ci occuperemo noi della casa."  
"Io devo andare."disse Bred "Tra un ora sono di servizio."  
"Questa atmosfera mi mancava da tanto tempo."disse la Caroline che lavava i piatti "Le ragazze si sentono più sicure con voi in giro."  
Xanadu andò a stendere i panni fuori della casa.  
"Comincia a piacermi questa cosa."disse Constantine che arrivò.  
"Io che stendo i panni."disse Xanudu.  
"Divertente."disse lui che la baciò "No, questo posto.  
L'aria fresca di campagna."  
"Sono proprio una bella famiglia."disse lei.  
"Gia."disse Constantine.  
"Dobbiamo aiutarli."disse lei.  
"Lo so."disse Constantine che andò via.  
Il sole andò via e soffiò un forte vento.  
Le pupille di Xanadu si illuminarono di energia fucsia.  
Uno dei panni si staccò e rimase bloccato a mezz'aria come se avesse colpito una figura,poi andò su una finestra al secondo piano.  
Quando il panno andò via,Xanadu vide l'essere dietro la finestra.  
Caroline dormiva sul letto e sul suo braccio destro apparvero i segni di quattro dita.  
Lei si svegliò all'improvviso ed urlò.  
Sopra si lei apparve l'esser che vomitò del sangue nella sua bocca.  
Xanadu corse nella stanza e la trovò in bagno "Caroline,stai bene?!  
Caroline, apri la porta!"  
Lei lo fece.  
"Va tutto bene."disse lei.  
"Tutto a posto."disse Caroline.  
"Ti senti male?"disse Xanadu.  
"Mi sono svegliata con un po' di nausea,tutto qui."disse Caroline.  
"Ho visto..."disse lei.  
"Ho sentito Roger e le ragazze."disse lei andando via "Scusami."  
La famiglia tornò e Roger vide che Constantine stava aggiustando l'altra sua macchina sotto un piccolo capanno. "Mi sembrava fossi tu."disse Roger.  
"Spero che non ti dispiaccia."disse Constantine "Ho trovato un carburatore usato."  
"No,dai l'idea di sapere quello che fai."disse lui.  
"Grazie."disse Constantine "Hai una bellissima casa.  
Xanadu e io abbiamo sempre voluto vivere in campagna."  
"Ti vendo questa."disse Roger e i due risero "Senti…  
Per noi è molto importante avervi qui.  
Ti confesso che ero scettico all'inizio.  
Però volevo ringraziarvi per essere venuti da noi."  
"Non è merito mio."disse Constantine "Ha fatto tutto Xanadu.  
Io non volevo."  
"Perché?"disse Roger.  
"Quello che Xanadu vede,sente,tocca,aiuta la gente,ma le porta via qualcosa."disse Constantine "Un pezzo alla volta.  
Un paio di mesi fa lavoravamo su un caso.  
Ha visto qualcosa."  
FLASHBACK  
Il posseduto la afferrò e dopo poco lei urlo e dagli occhi e dalla bocca uscì una luce fucsia.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"È stata davvero pesante."disse lui "Tornati a casa,è andata in camera nostra e si è chiusa dentro.  
Non ha parlato,non ha mangiato e non è uscita da li per otto giorni."  
"Cos'ha visto?"disse Roger.  
"Non lo so."disse Constantine "E non glie lo chiedo."  
La sera seguente Constantine e Roger erano su un divano,mentre Xanadu era su una poltrona.  
Ted usci dalla stanza e raggiunse Bred ad un tavolino.  
Bred sia alzò e andò in cucina a prendere un caffè.  
Guardò dalla finestra e sentì una voce che diceva "Guarda cosa mi ha fatto fare."  
Lui usci dalla casa e si guardò intorno,poi rientrò e nella stanza accanto vide una cameriera con i polsi tagliati.  
Lui la seguì e lei gli urlò addosso "GUARDA COSA MI HA FATTO FARE!"  
Lui cadde a terra  
Gli altri lo raggiunsero.  
"Stai bene,Bred?"disse Ted.  
"Ok,calmati,Bred."disse Constantine.  
"Ho visto una donna vestita da cameriera."disse lui.  
La figlia sonnambula camminò verso le scale e le macchine scattarono fotografie.  
Gli altri andarono a vedere.  
"È solo Sindy,è sonnambula."disse lui.  
"No, fermo."disse Constantine "Ci servono."  
"A che ci servono le foto di Sindy?"disse lui.  
"Non è lei ad azionarli."disse Constantine "C'è qualcun altro."  
La bambina entrò in una stanza e la porta si chiuse.  
Gli altri corsero sopra.  
"SINDY!"urlò Roger.  
Le macchine fotografiche scattarono diverse foto.  
Ted corse a mettersi le cuffie e sentì delle voci "C'è qualcuno."  
Xanadu arrivò "Spostatevi."  
Loro lo fecero e lei emanò una forte luce fucsia dalla mani e la porta si aprì.  
Entrarono tutti e non videro la bambina,in più faceva molto freddo.  
"Dov'è andata?"disse Roger mentre gli altri guardavano per la stanza.  
"Le finestre sono chiuse."disse Constantine.  
Il padre guardò nell'armadio e John sotto il letto.  
"Dov'è andata?"disse lui.  
"Gli ultravioletti."disse Constantine che tornò con Ted che aveva una banda di metallo che emetteva luce blu e faceva vedere le impronte che finivano verso l'armadio.  
Constantine prese la banda,aprì l'armadio e spostò i vestiti.  
Senti che dietro una delle tegole dell'armadio c'era il vuoto e riusci a spostare una parte del fondo come se fosse uno sportello.  
Il muro dietro aveva un buco,Constantine ci guardò dentro e vide la bambina.  
"L'ho trovata."disse lui che la fece uscire e la diede la padre,poi le mise una coperta sulla schiena.  
"È li che Rory si nasconda quando ha paura."disse Abby che era sulla porta insieme a Xanadu.  
La donna si infilò nel buco e si trovò in un lungo spazio tra le due pareti e c'era un pavimento di legno.  
Trovò dei ripiani di legno con dei giocattoli.  
Vide,dalla polvere,che ne mancava uno.  
"Amore,mi passi il carion di Abby?"disse Xanadu.  
"Si."disse lui che le diede l'oggetto.  
Lo poggiò sul ripiano e vide che combaciava con la parte dove mancava la polvere.  
Xanadu si chinò e vide una corda che dava su una parte del pavimento che era senza tegole e andava in basso.  
Afferrò la corda e iniziò a tirarle.  
Arrivata alla fine vide che era quella usata dalla strega per impiccarsi.  
Lei si alzò,ma la tegola sotto i suoi piedi cedette e lei cadde urlando fino alla cantina.  
"XANADU!"urlò Constantine che corse via "NO!"  
Lui scese il salotto e si avvicinò alla parete "Xanadu!"iniziò a battere lungo le pareti "XANADU!"  
Lei si mise seduta e vide che era sotto un lungo ripiano. Illuminò le mani di energia fucsia per fare luce.  
Sentì la musica del carion e lo prese.  
Sentì una donna piangere alle sue spalle "Mi ha costretta lui."  
Dal riflesso nello specchio vide una donna grassa che aveva un coltello in mano e il cadavere di un bimbo tra le braccia.  
La donna si volto.  
Xanadù si girò,ma non vide nessuno.  
Si voltò di nuovo e vide la donna davanti a lei.  
"Mi ha costretta lui."disse la donna che guardò verso la cantina.  
Il fantasma scomparve e i piedi del demone apparvero vicino al ripiano.  
Era di spalle,ma si girò lentamente.  
Lei urlò e fuggì a quattro zampe,mentre il demone la inseguiva.  
L'essere sfondò il ripiano con una mano,ma lei uscì e corse via.  
Il medaglione che aveva al collo fu tirato all'indietro da una forza invisibile,così lei se lo tolse e corse via.  
Uscì dalla cantina e raggiunse Constantine.  
"JOHN!"urlo lei.  
"Cos'è successo?"disse lui.  
"SO COS'HA FATTO!"urlo Xanadu "SO COS'HA FATTO!  
Ha posseduto la madre per uccidere il bambino!"  
I due si spostarono nello studio e arrivo Caroline.  
Anche gli altri la raggiunsero.  
"VA DA CAROLINE TUTTE LE NOTTI,ECCO PERCHÉ HA DEI LIVIDI!"urlò lei "SI NUTRE DI LEI!"  
La croce sul mobile iniziò a muoversi e cadde a terra.  
Fecero così anche le altre.  
Le figlie erano il salotto.  
I capelli di Nancy cominciarono ad andare verso l'alto.  
"Nancy..."disse Kristy.  
Nancy fu tirata violentemente per i capelli,sollevata da terra e scagliata contro i vetri della porta dello studio.  
"NACY!"disse Roger che andò a soccorrerla "Ti sei fatta male?"  
Fu afferrata per i capelli e trascinò con se anche il padre.  
Il poliziotto cercò di afferrarla,ma lei fu trascinata via e lui andò contro una colonna.  
Constantine e Rogers la afferrarono,ma iniziarono ad essere trascinati via.  
Xanadu prese delle forbici e tagliò i capelli a Nancy.  
"Hai filmato?"disse Constantine a Ted che aveva la cinepresa.  
"Si."disse lui.  
La mattina dopo Rogers accompagnava la figlia alla macchina e dietro di lui c'era Constantine.  
"Faccio sviluppare la pellicola e poi la mando a padre Gordon."disse lui "È il nostro contatto con la chiesa.  
Credo che ci risponderà in fretta.  
Quando arriverà l'esorcista io tornerò qui,ma Xanadu..."  
"Si,lo capisco."disse lui che mise la figlia in macchina e poi gli strinse la mano.  
"Fino ad allora, Ted vi terrà d'occhio."disse Constantine.  
"Grazie molte."disse Roger.  
Xanadu era nel pulmino e sentì una voce "Mamma."  
Lei andò versò il lago e verso l'albero.  
"Mamma."disse la voce.  
Lei andò sul molo e vide il cadavere della figlia che galleggiava nel lago.  
"Zatanna!"urlò lei che mise le mani nell'acqua "OH DIO!"  
La donna corse nella casa e prese un telefono.  
"Xanadu!"disse Constantine che accorse "ASPETTA!  
Che succede?"  
"Mamma?"disse lei "Mamma sono io.  
Zatanna sta bene?"  
"Cosa?"disse Constantine.  
"Puoi controllare, per favore?"disse Xanadu.  
"Mi dici cosa succede?"disse Constantine.  
"È Zatanna."disse lei che riprese a parlare al telefono.  
"Cosa?"disse lui.  
"Grazie a Dio."disse lei "Mamma, scusa se ti ho spaventata.  
Poi ti spiego."  
Lei riattaccò.  
"Che diavolo è successo?"disse John.  
"Ho avuto una visione di Zatanna nell'acqua."disse Xanadu "So che era un avvertimento."  
Lei lo abbracciò.  
"Andiamo via di qui."disse Constantine.  
Arrivarono in paese ad un piccolo Hotel ad un solo piano.  
I due andarono in una chiesa,si sedettero ad un tavolo con un prete e proiettarono il video.  
"Allora?"disse Constantine.  
"Si,beh...non scherzavate mica."disse il prete "Senti John,è complicato perché le bambine non sono battezzate.  
E la famiglia non fa parte della chiesa."  
"Andiamo,non..."disse lui.  
"E l'approvazione deve arrivare direttamente dal vaticano."disse il prete.  
"Padre,non abbiamo mai visto nulla di simile."disse lui.  
"Nemmeno io."disse il prete che guardò le foto piene di spiriti accanto alla ragazzina.  
"Non hanno molto tempo."disse lui.  
"Farò un po' di pressione."disse il prete.  
"Ok,grazie."disse John.  
"Grazie."disse Xanadu.  
"Allora aspettiamo."disse John  
La notte seguente Zatanna era nella sua camera mentre pioveva e c'erano dei lampi.  
Il medaglione che era sulla lampada iniziò a muoversi da solo.  
La bambina fu afferrata per in piedi e trascinata per un po'.  
Zatanna si svegliò e accese la luce.  
Lei uscì dalla stanza "Mamma?

Papa?"  
Andò in giro per la casa ed aprì una porta chiamando i genitori.  
Scese le scale e trovò la stanza delle reliquie aperta "Papa?"  
Lei si allontanò e non si accorse che la bambola Annabelle non c'era più.  
Lei stava per risalire le scale,ma la luce in cima si spense "Nonna?"  
Un'oscurità e un verso bestiale la raggiunsero,e lei corse nello studio del padre,poi si chiuse dentro e sentì dei pesanti botti sulla porta.  
Si mise a piangere.  
I rumori cessarono e Zatanna si voltò vedendo la creatura seduta su una sedia a dondolo,girata di spalle,che pettinava la bambola Annabelle.  
La sedia smise di dondolare e la testa della bambola si volto verso di lei.  
Zatanna provò ad aprire la porta,ma non ci riuscì "AIUTO,NONNA!  
AIUTO!"  
La nonna si vegliò.  
Zatanna guardò dietro di se e non vide più nessuno.  
I genitori era in macchina ed erano appena arrivati.  
"John,c'è qualcosa che non va."disse lei.  
"Cosa?"disse John.  
I due scesero ed entrarono trovando la nonna che cercava di aprire la porta.  
Xanadu fece uscire la luce dalle mani e appena entrata afferrò la bambina e la fece uscire appena in tempo,perché la sedia a dondolo fu scagliata contro la parete e si frantumò.  
"Oddio!"disse Zanadu abbracciando la bambina "Stai bene?  
Che è successo?"  
Constantine andò a vedere.  
"C'era qualcuno sulla sedia a dondolo con Annabelle."disse la bambina.  
Constantine andò a controllare e la trovò nella teca,chiusa dall'interno.  
Tornò indietro "È chiusa nella teca."  
Roger tornò in albergo e le figlie uscirono.  
"PAPA!"urlò Nancy "PAPA!  
Mamma se n'è andata con Krystine e Abbie!  
È entrata in macchina ed è andata via!"  
"Dove andiamo,mamma?"disse Krystine.  
La donna non rispose.  
Constantine rispose al telefono "Pronto?"  
"John,sono Roger."disse Roger "È successo qualcosa a Caroline  
Nancy dice che è andata via con Krystine e Abbie.  
E che puzzava di carne marcia."  
"Possiede la madre per uccidere i figli,è questo che fa."disse Xanadu "La sta portando a casa."  
"Roger,va a casa."disse John "Ci vediamo li."  
Roger partì.  
In strada vi erano Xanadu e John in macchina.  
Davanti a loro c'erano Ted e Bred a bordo della macchina della polizia.  
Arrivarono davanti alla casa e scesero dalla macchina.  
John e Xanadu arrivarono davanti alla porta.  
Xanadu aprì la porta e,sentendo delle urla dalla cantina,scese con gli altri.  
Trovarono Roger che cercava di tenere ferma Caroline che aveva afferrato Krysti e cercava di ucciderla con una forbice.  
Anche gli altri la trattennero e le tolsero le forbici.  
Constantine e Roger la portarono su per le scale,mentre Xanadu e gli altri portarono fuori Krysti.  
"Dobbiamo metterla in macchina!"urlò Constantine mentre salivano le scale.  
"E portarla dove?"disse Roger.  
"Dal prete."disse Constantine.  
Uscirono dalla cantina.  
"Dov'è Abbie?"disse Roger.  
"Ci penso io."disse Ted che iniziò a cercare.  
Arrivati ala soglia della porta Caroline urlò e il suo volo e le sue braccia si riempirono di ustioni.  
"Oddio."disse Xanadu "Non la lascia uscire di casa."  
"Che significa?"disse Roger.  
"Se la portiamo fuori il demone la uccide."disse Xanadu.  
La donna fu scagliata all'indietro e trascinata in cantina.  
Loro la raggiunsero e videro che era scaraventata da un mobile all'altro.  
Loro la raggiunsero.  
Constantine e Roger la afferrarono,mentre era a terra.  
"Caroline."disse Roger.  
Lei spinse Roger su una scatola e saltò addosso a Constantine.  
Roger la afferrò,ma lei gli diede una gomitata e lo scagliò via.  
Tentò di strozzare Constantine "Ferma!  
BREEED!"  
Il poliziotto intervenne,ma si prese un morso sul collo.  
Xanadu illuminò la mani di energia fucsia e la stessa energia apparve sulla bocca della donna chiudendola,poi lei prese un lenzuolo e lo mise sulla sua testa.  
Xanadu e Roger la portarono su una sedia e la donna,illuminando le mani,fece apparire la stessa energia sui polsi di Caroline che restarono inchiodati sulla sedia.  
Bred le mise anche le manette.  
"Dobbiamo chiamare padre Gordon!"disse Constantine. "È troppo tardi."disse Xanadu "Guardala."  
Lui si allontanò "Allora devi andartene."  
"Che stai dicendo?"disse Xanadu.  
"Devo farlo io."disse Constantine.  
"Cosa?"disse Roger "Credevo servisse un prete."  
"Hai un'idea migliore?"disse Constantitne "Però se Xanadu rimane, io non lo faccio."  
Lei si avvicinò "Dio ci ha fatti incontrare per una ragione.  
È questo il motivo.  
Prendo il libro."  
Lei corse di sopra,mentre la donna legata si lamentava.  
Lui prese la croce dalla tasca e se la mise al collo.  
Xanadu tornò con al Bibbia e l'acqua santa che diede a Constantine.  
"Nel nome del Padre,del Figlio e dello Spirito Santo,Amen."disse Constantine facendo il segno della croce "Vade retro,Satana."  
Lui gettò l'acqua santa sulla donna che sfrigolò e poi ci fu un potentissimo urlo che fece tremare la casa e la boccetta cadde a terra.  
I mobili iniziarono a muoversi a causa delle scosse e degli uccelli iniziarono a sbattere su tutte le finestre.  
Ci fu un'altra scossa e Constantine afferrò le gambe della donna,mettendosi in ginocchio"TENETELA FERMA!"  
Gli altri due andarono dietro e lui continuò a leggere mentre le urla non cessavano e la casa tremava.  
Ted sentì dei lamenti da sotto il pavimento della cucina.  
Constantine si alzò leggendo e anche Roger lo fece.  
"Devi fermarti!"disse Roger.  
"No,non può!"disse Xanadu.  
La donna sputò un getto di sangue che macchiò il lenzuolo e gli altri due si spostarono.  
"IN NOME DI GESÙ CRISTO,DI TUTTI I SANTI E GLI ANGELI TI ORDINO DI RIVELARTI!"urlò Constantine.  
Il lenzuolo si strappò rivelando una faccia verde con degli occhi che avevano pupille gialle e rosse sulle estremità.  
Ci fu un verso mostruoso.  
I tubi sul soffitto tremarono con i mobili e lui continuò a leggere.  
La testa della donna si piegò in avanti e tutto cessò.  
Constantine smise di leggere.  
La sedia si sollevò da terra con lei sopra,Contantine riprese a leggere,la sedia si girò mettendosi sotto sopra e sbatté sul soffitto.  
"Mettila giù!"disse Constantine e lei cadde a terra e la sedia si ruppe.  
Ted fece un buco nel pavimento e trovò la ragazzina.  
Xanadu e Roger soccorsero Caroline togliendole il lenzuolo.  
Un armadio si mosse.  
"JOHN,ATTENTO!"urlò Xanadu e Ted si scanso ed evitò l'armadio che cadde a terra.  
La donna si mise seduta e rise,mentre Constantine riprese a leggere.  
"Non so chi diavolo sei,ma lascia andare mia moglie!"disse Roger.  
"È troppo tardi,ormai se n'è andata."disse la donna con una voce diversa "Morirete tutti."  
Il fucile si sollevò in aria,ma Bred saltò addosso a Constantine e evitarono il colpo.  
Constantine si rialzo e Roger lo soccorse insieme a Xanadu.  
"BATHSHEBA!"urlo Constatine con la croce in mano.  
La donna urlò e emise versi disumani.  
"TI CONDANNO A TORNARE ALL'INFERNO!"urlo lui e Xanadu le mise una mano sulla testa e la illuminò di energia fucsia,mentre la donna emetteva versi animaleschi.  
"È TUA FIGLIA!"urlo Xanadu "NON TI PUOI ARRENDERE COSÌ!"  
La donna smise di urlare e sputò sangue a terra.  
L'alba della mattina seguente aveva un cielo nuvoloso.  
Roger abbracciava le figlie davanti alla casa.  
Poi aiutò la moglie ad uscire e arrivò una macchina da cui scesero le altre figlie.  
Xanadu uscì dalla casa con Constantine che le aveva messo un braccio sulle spalle e c'era anche Bred che era malconcio e si sedette sugli scalini.  
"È stata la corrente a fartelo."disse Ted.  
"Preferisco affrontare uomini armati fino ai denti."disse Bred.  
"Sei stata brava."disse John.  
"No,sei stato tu quello bravo."disse lei che lo baciò.  
Guardarono la famiglia riunita e Abbie diede il medaglione a Xanadu,  
Lei lo aprì e vide la foto della figlia.  
I due tornarono a casa.  
"Chiamerò padre Gordon è gli dirò cosa è successo."disse lei.  
"Buona idea."disse lui che andò nella stanza con dentro tutti gli oggetti indemoniati e mise il Carion su uno scaffale.  
"Il vaticano ha approvato l'esorcismo."disse Xanad sulla porta.  
"Che tempismo."disse lui che uscì.  
"Se fosse possibile vorrebbe incontrarci."disse Xanadu "C'è un caso che vorrebbe mostrarci."  
"Sul serio?"disse John "Si torna al lavoro allora."  
Constantine chiuse la porta.

VOCE DI XANADU  
"Le forze diaboliche sono formidabili.  
Sono eterne ed esistono anche al giorno d'oggi.  
La favola è vera.  
Il diavolo esiste.  
Dio esiste.  
Per quanto ci riguarda,il nostro destino dipende da chi decidiamo di seguire..."


	26. IL MASSACRO DELLA MOTOSEGA IN TEXAS

IL MASSACRO DELLA MOTOSEGA IN TEXAS  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Resoconto della tragedia che è capitata a cinque giovani.  
La loro età rende l'accaduto ancora più sconvolgente,ma per quanto a lungo avessero potuto vivere,mai avrebbero immaginato di assistere a tutta la follia e all'orrore a cui avrebbero assistito quel giorno.  
Le loro giovani vite furono spezzate da eventi così assurdi e macabri che forse neanche gli agenti di polizia avrebbero mai pensato sentire.  
Per i cinque ragazzi uno spensierato pomeriggio d'estate si trasformò in un incubo.  
Per 30 anni la polvere si accumulò sui fascicoli chiusi nell'archivio dei casi irrisolti del dipartimento di polizia di Trevis.  
Più di 300 reperti furono raccolti sulla scena del delitto,in casa Yuit.  
Ma nessuna delle prove fu più convincete del riservatissimo filmato del sopralluogo della polizia sul luogo del delitto.  
Un poliziotto stava scendendo le scale della cantina,che aveva dei segni di unghiate sulle mura.  
Un altro poliziotto lo filmava.  
"Oggi è il 20 agosto del 75,sono le 3 del pomeriggio."disse lui "Il luogo dove ci troviamo è l'abitazione degli Yuit,sulla statale 17,dove abbiamo trovato la vittima numero 1.

Stiamo facendo in sopralluogo.  
In questo momento scendiamo verso il locale caldaia.  
Ci sono dei graffi sulle pareti.  
Altri sono qui,sul lato opposto e qui c'è una ciocca di capelli e c'è anche un'unghia conficcata.  
Bene ora ci spostiamo dentro il locale caldaia."  
Loro scesero e trovarono il pavimento allagato e delle gocce d'acqua che scendevano da tutte le parti.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Quel giorno si consumò uno dei crimini più folli e atroci che l'America ricordi.  
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."  
In un cimitero c'era un cadavere poggiato su una lapide.  
Aveva tra le mani la testa di un altro cadavere.  
Una voce alla radio parlava "Nello stato del Texas ce stata una denuncia per reati contrari alla morale.  
Si presume che questa denuncia sia soltanto la prima di una serie di provvedimenti penali,successivi ad un'inchiesta condotta da una speciale commissione.  
La notizia più importante di questo notiziario è la scoperta di gravi profanazioni nel cimitero del Texas.  
Un informatore ha diretto la polizia in un cimitero che si trova nei dintorni della piccola cittadina rurale di Newt,dove essi hanno scoperto quelli che sembravano i resti di una macabra cerimonia rituale.  
I resti di cadaveri in avanzato stato di putrefazione,legati ad un monumento funerario,con un altro cadavere abbandonato in una fossa li vicino.  
Le indagini hanno rivelato che almeno un'altra decina di tombe erano state profanate e si teme che ne verranno trovate altre man mano che le indagini proseguono,  
La polizia ha reso noto che in certe tombe erano state asportate solo alcune parti dei cadaveri,la testa e le estremità,mentre il resto del corpo sembrava intatto.  
Appare evidente che le profanazioni sono avvenute in diversi periodi di tempo.  
Si assiste al pellegrinaggio degli abitanti del luogo per assicurarsi che i loro parenti che non siano stati profanati."  
In un furgoncino verde c'erano cinque ragazzi,di cui due ragazze.  
"Sapete cos'è ancora più incredibile?"disse un ragazzo con i baffi neri e corti e due che si stavano baciando "Ce la fate a staccarvi un attimo,pausa.  
Il fatto che 3000 americano al giorno di beccano una bella malattia venerea.  
I due terzi di loro,pensate,hanno l'età vostra."  
La ragazza sul sedile davanti rise.  
Aveva lunghi capelli biondi,una maglietta con dei fiorellini e dei pantaloni bianchi a zampa di elefante,con degli stivali.  
"Hey,Morgan,da quando ti sei specializzato in cazzate supersoniche?"disse il ragazzo che guidava.  
"Ehi,Catter,puoi accendere l'aria condizionata?"disse il ragazzo biondo dietro "Mi sto sciogliendo."  
"Temo che non funzioni."disse Catter che guidava "Se tu e Pepper avete caldo,potete sempre togliervi i vestiti."  
"Tu sei proprio un pervertito."disse la ragazza davanti "Non ci fare caso,Pepper."  
"Lo trovo divertente."disse lei.  
"Visto?"disse Catter.  
"Si,ma lei ti conosce da solo 19 ore."disse la ragazza bionda.  
Morgan iniziò a fumare.  
"Eh,no,non siamo qui per questo."disse la bionda che gettò l'erba fuori dal finestrino.  
"Non c'è problema."disse Morgan "Ne abbiamo un chilo di quella roba."  
"Ehi!"disse il ragazzo biondo.  
"Che avete detto?"disse lei  
"Ecco."disse Catter.  
"Non me lo ricordo più,mi spiace."disse lui "Mi si è bruciato il cervello."  
"Ehm...hai detto che avete un chilo di roba."disse lei.  
"Lascialo fare,non lo vedi che è fatto?"disse Catter "Ed è pure stupido."  
"Dimmi che non siamo qui per comprare roba."disse lei.  
"Non siamo andati in Messico per comprare roba."disse Catter "Non sono un trafficante,giuro."  
Il gruppo si fermò ai lati della strada e uno di loro andò in bagno,po ripresero in viaggio.  
"Questo caldo mi fa impazzire."disse lui "Non so se ce la faccio."  
"Dai,sta buono Morgan."disse la ragazza con i capelli corti che leggeva un libro "La situazione retrograda è contraria o inarmonica,con la regolare direzione del flusso astrale dello zodiaco.  
Quindi risulta malefica.  
Allora quando i pianeti sono in posizione retrograda Saturno è malefico,capito?  
Il loro influsso malefico aumenta."  
"Hai letto tutto il dizionario per cercare quei paroloni?"disse Catter.  
"Catter,Saturno ha una cattiva influenza e ora è particolarmente cattiva perché si trova in una posizione retrograda."disse lei.  
"Ma tu ci credi a tutte le balle che ti racconta la tua ragazza?"disse Catter.  
"Mica tanto."rispose il biondo.  
Loro passarono davanti ad un cimitero pieno di gente e si fermarono.  
La ragazza bionda scese e parlò ad un uomo "Mio nonno è sepolto qui.  
Potrei sapere se hanno toccato anche la sua tomba."  
"Quel tipo laggiù è il nostro sceriffo,vai a chiedere a lui."disse l'uomo.  
"Grazie."disse lei.  
"Pare che Claid abbia visto qualcuno che trascinava un cadavere."disse un altro.  
Claid,seduto sul prato parlò "Qui intorno succedono cose strane,ma nessuno ne parla.  
Ma io le vedo quelle cose."  
La ragazza bionda andò dallo sceriffo che era di colore.  
Poco dopo ripresero il viaggio e dei finestrini si sentì un forte odore.  
"Ma che succede?"disse la ragazza con i capelli biondi.  
"Ma che è questa puzza?"disse l'altra "Chiudete i finestrini."  
I finestrini vennero chiusi.  
"Ehi."disse Morgan "È quel vecchio mattatoio la.  
È dove tuo nonno vendeva il bestiame.  
Io ho uno zio che lavora in un mattatoio.  
Vedete quell'edificio li?  
È dove le ammazzano.  
Gli danno una botta sul cranio con una mazza."  
"Che orrore."disse la ragazza bionda.  
"Ma di solito non muoiono al primo colpo."disse lui "Allora cominciano a muggire e a dibattersi e loro devono tenerle e dargli altri due o tre colpi.  
Ma certe volte non basta ancora.  
Capita pure che li scuoiano mentre sono ancora vivi."  
"Non si dovrebbero ammazzare gli animali così."disse la ragazza con i capelli corti. "Ma adesso non fanno più così."disse Morgan "Adesso hanno una pistola ad compressa che spara un puntale nel cervello e poi torna indietro.  
Che caldo."  
Morgan toccò il suo coltello.  
"Autostoppista."disse la ragazza con i capelli biondi "Lo prendiamo?"  
"La fuori starà morendo di caldo."disse Morgan.  
"Si,ma che tipo è?"disse la ragazza con i capelli corti.  
"Quel tipo puzzerà come il mattatoio."disse Morgan.  
"Diamogli un passaggio."disse la ragazza con i capelli biondi.  
"Allora, che devo fare?"disse Catter.  
"Prendilo,dai."disse Morgan.  
"Secondo me,ha un aspetto strano."disse la ragazza.  
Il furgoncino verde si fermò e fecero salire un uomo che aveva dei jeans e una maglietta verde.  
Aveva i capelli neri,lunghi,era magro e aveva una macchia rossa verticale,sulla parte destra del viso,vicina alla bocca che prendeva anche lo zigomo e parte della guancia.  
Era seduto sui sedili in fondo del furgone.  
"Dove sei diretto?"disse Morgan.  
"A sud."disse l'uomo.  
"Perché?"disse lui "Tu lavori laggiù?"  
"Ah,no,no."disse l'uomo.  
"E come mai eri da queste parti?"disse la ragazza con i capelli biondi.  
"Ah,beh,ero andato al mattatoio."disse lui. "Ah,io ho uno zio che lavora in un mattatoio."disse Morgan.  
"Mio fratello lavorava la."disse lui "E anche mio nonno.  
La mia famiglia ha sempre avuto a che fare con la carne."  
"È una famiglia carnivora."disse Morgan "Di un po' sei mai stato nella camera della morte,o come cacchio si chiama,dove ammazzano il bestiame con la pistola ad aria compressa?"  
"No,no,no,no,la pistola non va mica bene."disse lui.  
"Una volta l'ho visto con mio zio."disse Morgan.  
"Ma dai!"disse lui "Il vecchio modo,quello con la mazza,quello era molto meglio.  
Muoiono meglio in quel modo."  
"Ma dici davvero?"disse lui "Io credevo fosse meglio la pistola."  
"Ma no..."disse lui "La pistole hanno fatto perdere il lavoro a tanta gente."  
"E tu ci hai lavorato?"disse Morgan.  
"Guarda."disse lui che mostro una foto e la diede a Morgan "Io facevo l'abbattitore."  
"Fa vedere."disse la ragazza con i capelli biondi.  
"Accidenti."disse Morgan.  
"Le teste...non le buttano mica via."disse lui.  
"Le hai fatte tu?"disse Morgan.  
"Si."disse lui "Sapete è tutta buona la carne.  
Si prende la testa e si fa bollire,meno la lingua,si gratta via tutta la carne fino all'osso.  
Si usa tutto quanto.  
Non si butta niente.  
Usano...usano i muscoli,le ghiandole,gli occhi,i tendini,tutto quanto." "Guarda un po' qua."disse lui che diede le fotto alla ragazza bionda.  
"Il naso,le gengive e tutto il resto e poi si fa bollire."disse lui.  
"Non lo sapevo che c'era tutta questa roba."disse Morgan.  
"È proprio...proprio buono."disse l'uomo con la macchia rossa "Ti piace?"  
"Oh,si,eccome."disse Morgan.  
"A me sembra una cosa schifosa."disse la ragazza con i capelli corti "Ma perché non cambiamo argomento?"  
"Ma va,va."disse Morgan "Piacerebbe anche a te,se non sapessi com'è fatta."  
"Non credo e vorrei che la smetteste."disse la ragazza.  
"Piantala,Morgan."disse il ragazzo biodo "Farai vomitare tutti."  
L'uomo vide il coltello di Morgan e ridendo lo prese e si fece un taglio sulla mano ridendo.  
"Sei stato bravissimo."disse l'altro ragazzo,mentre lui ridiede il coltello a Morgan che era sconvolto.  
"Ah..."disse lui che prese dalla scarpa un rasoio "Guardate che cos'ho."  
"Mettilo via."disse il ragazzo biondo.  
"Non è un bel rasoio?"disse lui.  
"Certo,è proprio bello."disse il ragazzo biondo.  
Lui rimise il rasoio nelle tasche e rise vedendo la faccia di Morgan.  
Poi prese,dalla sacca che aveva a tracolla,una bandiera nera con un teschio roso sopra e dei serpenti che uscivano da esso "Avete sentito parlare dell'Hydra?"  
"L'Hydra.?"disse Morgan "Quella mitologica?"  
"No,non quella."disse lui "L'Hydra era un organizzazione nazista durante la seconda guerra mondiale.  
Erano ossessionati dal paranormale e cercavano armi magiche.  
Mio padre ha recuperato questa.  
Mi potete portare a casa?  
Abito vicino alla strada."

"Quanto è distante?"disse il ragazzo biondo.  
"È qui vicino."disse lui "Ehi,potreste cenare con noi.  
Il bollito a te piace,mio fratello lo fa proprio bene.  
Ti piacerà."  
"Penso che nona abbiamo tempo amico."disse Morgan "Vero?" "Si,ci dispiace,ma..."disse il ragazzo biondo.  
Lui rise e rimise la bandiera a posto "È una bella bandiera."  
Lui prese i rasoio e fece un taglio al braccio di Morgan.  
"FERMATI,CATTER!"urlo la ragazza con i capelli corti.  
Lui lo fece e l'uomo uscì di corsa.  
Il pulmino ripartì e lui gli corse dietro,prendendolo con i calci e poi toccò la fiancata con la mano ferita,lasciando un grosso segno.  
"Guarda qui,Selly!"disse Morgan mentre la ragazza bionda guardava il braccio.  
"Ragazzi,io dico di avvisare la polizia."disse il ragazzo biondo.  
La ragazza con i capelli corti lesse il libro.  
"Selly è del capricorno."disse Catter "Leggi il suo."  
"Oh no,il capricorno è sotto Saturno."disse lei "Ti succederanno cose che non immagini e penserai che sia un sogno.  
Datti un pizzicotto e capirai che è tutto vero."  
Il viaggio proseguì.  
"Attento!"urlo Selly che vide una ragazza con i capelli biondi e corti per la strada.  
Lui la evitò e poi si fermò.  
"Per poco la prendevi."disse Selly.  
"Perché cammina in mezzo alla strada?"disse il ragazzo biondo.  
"Meglio farla salire."disse Selly.  
"Ricominciamo?"disse Morgan.  
"Ehi."disse Selly dal finestrino "Salve,tutto bene?"  
"Ragazzi quella s'è fatta un acido e c'è rimasta."disse Morgan.  
La ragazza continuò a camminare.  
"Ehi,ma ci senti?"disse lei "Catter,fermati."  
"Siete sicuri."disse Morgan.  
Selly e l'altra scesero e corsero verso la ragazza "Ehi."  
"Io devo scappare."disse la ragazza.  
"Che cosa?"disse Selly.  
"Devo scappare."disse lei.  
"Scappare da cosa?"disse Selly.  
"Voglio tornare a casa."disse lei.  
"Ok,non possiamo lasciarla qui così."disse Selly "Noi ti vogliamo aiutare.  
Andiamo.  
Vieni con noi."  
"Ti aiutiamo noi."disse l'altra mentre la portavano al furgone che riprese il viaggio.  
Lei fu fatta sedere sul sedile posteriore e pianse.  
"Come ti chiami?"disse Selly.  
"Sono tutti morti."disse la ragazza.  
"Oh,mio Dio,ve l'avevo detto di stare attenti."disse Morgan.  
"Sta troppo male,dobbiamo portarla in ospedale."disse Selly.  
"E dove sarebbe l'ospedale?"disse Catter.  
"Chi è morto?"disse l'altra.  
"No!"disse lei "Vai dalla parte sbagliata.  
FERMATI!  
VAI DALLA PARTE SBAGLIATA!"  
Gli altri la trattennero e il furgone di fermò.  
"Ma porca..."disse Catter.  
"Non posso tornare la."disse lei "Non potete farmi tornare la."  
"Ma la,dove?"disse il ragazzo biondo.  
Lei pianse "È un mostro.  
Tanto,tanto cattivo."  
Lei prese una pistola che aveva in mezzo alle gambe "È UN UOMO CATTIVO!"  
"Ma cosa?"disse Morgan e tutti erano impauriti.  
"Morirete tutti."disse lei che si sparò in bocca.  
"NOOOO!"urlo Selly.  
"MA CHE HA FATTO!"disse il ragazzo biondo "NON È POSSIBILE!"  
"FATEMI SCENDERE!"urlo la ragazza con i capelli corti che scese e vomitò.  
Scesero anche gli altri.

"Potevo morire."disse Morga.  
"Potevamo morire tutti."disse Catter.  
"Non ci posso credere."disse il biondo "Che giornata."  
"Non avevo mai visto morire nessuno."disse Catter. "A molte persone non è mai successo."disse Morgan.  
"Non credo che questo atteggiamento serva."disse Catter.  
"Ma perché le abbiamo dovuto dare il passaggio?"disse Morgan "Perché cazzo ci siamo fermati?!"  
"LE SERVIVA AIUTO!"urlo Selly.  
"Si,ed ecco il risultato!"disse Morgan.  
"Io non capisco."disse la ragazza con i capelli corti che piangeva e fu abbracciata dall'altra "Perché l'ha fatto?"  
I tre ragazzi aprirono gli sportelli  
"Che facciamo adesso?"disse Morgan.  
"Non lo so."disse Cattter "Dovremmo chiamare la polizia,no?"  
"Si tra le idee peggiori che potevi avere,questa le supera tutte."disse lui "Mi prendi in giro?  
E che gli diciamo della roba?"  
Lui prese il pupazzo con dentro l'erba e lo gettò via.  
"Questa è a posto."disse Catter.  
Il pulmino riprese il viaggio.  
"Allora è così che è fatto il cervello."disse il ragazzo biondo "Si,sto zitto."  
"Questo è l'ultimo autostoppista che faccio salire."disse Catter "Non c'è dubbio.  
Nessuno mette più piede qui dentro,lo giuro."  
"Guarda."disse i ragazzo biondo,indicando un cartello "Stazione di servizio."  
Arrivarono davanti ad un edificio che era fatto di tegole di legno ed era trascurato.  
La parte centrale aveva un tetto a triangolo."  
La moglie di Alexander era dentro.  
Il gruppo scese.  
"Andiamo,cerchiamo un bagno."disse Selly alle altre.  
"Mi venga un colpo."disse la moglie di Alexander e i due entrarono in un bar vuoto.  
"Signora,dovremmo denunciare un suicidio."disse Catter.  
"Quando succede una cosa del genere,ci aiuta a capire quanta follia si annida nel mondo che ci circonda."disse lei.  
"Gia."disse Catter "Le spiace se chiamo lo sceriffo?"  
"Ci penso io."disse lei che prese il telefono e raccontò il fatto "Si,è terribile.  
Dove l'avete trovata?"  
"Più o meno,dieci minuti ad ovest da qui."disse Catter.  
Lei lo ripetette e poi riattaccò "Tra quanto lo sceriffo sarà qui?"  
"Lo sceriffo sta andando al vecchio mulino dei Croford."disse lei "Preferirebbe che andaste li.  
Se non vi spiace."  
"Certo che ci dispiace."disse Catter.  
"Scusi,ma quanto spesso le ragazze si fanno esplodere il cervello in questo paese?"disse Morgan che andò via.  
"Lo scusi,è nervoso,ma io non capisco."disse Catter "Perché lo sceriffo non viene qui?"  
"Questo non lo ha detto,ma ha detto che ci vorranno due ore prima che arrivi."disse lei.  
I tre tornarono nel furgone.  
C'era una macchina che si muoveva lungo una strada.  
Dentro c'era un uomo con i capelli biondi,lisci e con la riga sulla parte destra della testa.  
Indossava una giacca blu,abbottonata e aveva una stella bianca sulla spalla sinistra.  
Aveva una cintura piena di sacche,lo scudo rotondo in mano,pantaloni blu e scarpe rosse.  
Sul sedile accanto c'era un casco militare azzurro con una "A"bianca al centro, e accanto aveva degli occhiali aderenti al viso,che potevano essere usati sotto l'acqua. Aveva uno scudo a rombo,sotto di essi.

La parte allungata verso il basso aveva delle linee orizzontali rosse e bianche,la parte alta era blu.  
Si avvicinò un uomo calvo che aveva una lente rotonda sull'occhio destro,ed essa si teneva poiché collegata ad un congegno metallico sulla tempia.  
"Ci fa il pieno?"disse Catter.  
"Non abbiamo benzina."disse lui "Fino a martedì,mi spiace."  
"Grazie,comunque."disse Catter "Sa dove si trova la vecchia cada dei Franklin?"  
"La casa dei Franklin?"disse l'uomo.  
"Si,è una casa di pietra a due piani,in cima alla collina."disse Morgan "Dal momento che dobbiamo aspettare,mi piacerebbe vederla."  
"Si,mi pare di aver visto qualcosa di simile."disse lui "Ma dico,ragazzi,non vorrete davvero andare a cercare quella vecchia casa.  
Potrebbe essere pericoloso,potreste farvi del male."  
"Staremo attenti."disse Catter.  
"Bene."disse lui che andò via.  
"Questo deve essere il sangue di quel tipo."disse Morgan guardando il coltello "Pensate di potervi fare la stessa cosa alla mano?"  
"Sei impazzito,no."disse il ragazzo biondo.  
"Già,intendo dire che aveva proprio qualcosa che non andava."disse Morgan"Io appena mi faccio un taglio mi sento male,ma per farsi quello che si è fatto lui..."  
Selly arrivò ed entrò e lo stesso fece l'altra.  
"Voglio che torniamo a casa."disse lei "Vediamo la casa e torniamo indietro."  
"Prima però bisogna andare dallo sceriffo."disse Morgan.  
"Ehi,quel matto ha macchiato di sangue dappertutto,come se volesse scrivere qualcosa."disse Selly.  
"Eh,ha scritto qualcosa sul furgone?"disse Morgan.  
Il furgone si mise in moto.  
"Senti,Morgan,se finiamo la benzina,ci traini tu con le catene."disse il ragazzo biondo.  
"Ehi...credete che quello volesse spaventarci anche con le foto che mi ha dato?"disse Morgan.  
"Qui comincia a puzzare."disse la ragazza con capelli corti.  
"Non più della topaia."disse Morgan "Sentito che fetore,la carne?"  
I quattro arrivarono al mulino e scesero dopo aver parcheggiato.

Accanto al mulino c'erano edifici abbandonati.  
"Ehi!"urlo Catter "C'è nessuno?  
Qui non c'è nessuno sceriffo."  
"Io dico di lasciare il cadavere."disse Morgan. "No,questo no."disse Selly.  
"Selly,senti..."disse Catter.  
"Lei avrà pure dei genitori che vorranno il corpo,senza vederlo buttato in strada come fosse spazzatura."disse Selly.  
Il gruppo iniziò a camminare.  
"Qualcuno vede l'eroico sceriffo?"disse Morgan.  
"Forse non è il mulino dei Croford."disse Selly.  
Loro si misero a sedere su dei pezzi di metallo vicino ad una delle costruzioni.

"Non ci posso credere."disse Catter "Non c'è nessuno qui."  
"Figuriamoci lo sceriffo."disse Morgan.

La seconda ragazza vide un ombra muoversi dentro l'edificio abbandonato.  
"Si è mosso qualcosa."disse Morgan.  
"Si,è vero."disse lei.  
"Che stronzi."disse Selly.  
"Ve lo giuro."disse lui.  
"Mi vuoi spaventare così andiamo via."disse lui.  
"Ma stai zitto."disse lei che entrò nel capannone abbandonato.  
Lei urlò e gli altri accorsero.  
"Che è successo?"disse il biondo e sentirono un suono provenire da un armadietto di metallo.  
Aprirono l'armadietto e vedendo un topo urlarono per la paura e richiusero l'oggetto.  
Ci fu un altro suono.  
"Non sono stato io."disse Catter "Ok,se ci sei fatti vedere!  
HAI CAPITO?!  
FATTI VEDERE!"  
Girarono la curva e videro un bambino vestito di stracci.  
"Chi sei tu?"disse Catter.  
"Che gli avete fatto alla ragazza li fuori,nel pulmino?"disse il bambino.  
"Niente."disse Catter.  
"È lei che ha fatto tutto da sola."disse Morgan.  
Il bambino si alzò.  
"Oh,mio Dio."disse lei.  
"Promettete di non farmi male?"disse lui.  
"Si."disse Morgan.  
Il ragazzo e gli altri parlarono fuori dalla casa.  
"Ehi,ragazzo,questo è il mulino dei Croford?"disse Catter.  
"Mi chiamo Selly."disse lei.  
"Jed."disse il bambino.  
"Piccolo,qui noi aspettiamo lo sceriffo."disse il biondo "Tu sai dove si trova?"  
"Si."disse Jed.  
"E dov'è?"disse lui.  
"A casa."disse Jed "Che si ubriaca." "Perfetto."disse Mortan alzandosi "Andiamo via.  
Se non glie ne frega niente nemmeno allo sceriffo non ci son problemi."  
"Abita da queste parti?"disse lei.  
"Si."disse lui.  
"Possiamo arrivarci con il pulmino?"disse Catter.  
"La strada non ci va."disse lui "Posso indicarvela,ma prima fatemi riposare."  
"Va bene."disse Selly.  
Il gruppo tornò verso il furgone.  
"Voglio vedere cos'ha scritto quel tizio."disse Morgan che guardò il segno con il sangue e lo fecero anche gli altri.  
Il simbolo era un cerchio con una punta ricurva verso il basso.  
"Che schifo."disse il biondo.  
"Che significa?"disse Morgan  
"È i segno di Zorro,tornerà a farci fuori."disse Catter.  
Il biondo prese un panno.  
"Ehi,non toccarlo."disse Morgan "Un momento..."  
"Pensaci tu."disse lui andando via.  
"Ehi,non cedi che potrebbe averci seguiti?"disse Morgan.  
"E perché?"disse lui.  
Morgan fissò il simbolo.  
Il gruppo tornò dal bambino.  
"Allora,dove?"disse Catter.  
Lui e Selly andarono in un bosco,mentre gli altri restarono al furgone.

Il bambino toccò il braccio del cadavere.  
"Ehi,no,non si tocca."disse il biondo.  
I due arrivarono alla casa di Alexander e bussarono alla porta.  
"C'è nessuno?"disse Selly.  
"Che volete?"rispose Monty,che era in carrozzella.  
"È lei lo sceriffo?"disse Selly.  
"Sembro uno sceriffo?"disse lui che arrivò in carrozzella e senza le gambe "Lo sceriffo non abita qui.  
Se vuoi,puoi entrare e chiamarlo."  
"Grazie,davvero gentile."disse lei e Monty la seguì "Tu,ragazzo, aspetta fuori."  
Lui le fece il numero e le diede il telefono,mentre lui andò via.  
Lo sceriffo arrivò al mulino.  
Alexander scese dalla macchina.  
"Grazie a Dio."disse lei.  
Alexande si avvicinò e guardò il buco sul finestrino che era pieno di sangue "Certo è solo un'ipotesi,ma scommetto che il vostro cadavere è dietro il finestrino."  
Selly attaccò il telefono "Grazie,ho finito."  
Lei sentì delle voci e trovò l'uomo a terra "Tutto bene?"  
"Per favore,potresti..."disse Monty che fu messo sulla carrozzella.  
"Ehi scusi?"disse Catter che entrò "Permesso?"  
"Ti dispiace toglierti dalle palle e farmi passare?"disse Alexander al biondo.

Lo sceriffo guardò il corpo dallo sportello.  
"Non abbiamo potuto fermarla."disse il ragazzo.  
"Oh,guarda che spettacolo."disse Alexander che prese la pistola "Questa di chi è?"  
"Ce l'aveva la ragazza."disse il ragazzo.  
"Ma non mi dire."disse Alexander "Lei?"  
Tommy apparve dietro Catter e gli diede una palata in testa,lo portò dietro la porta della cantina e la chiuse.  
Lei sentì il rumore "Che succede?  
Catter?"  
Lo sceriffo prese un nastro di plastica "Beh,e adesso la impacchettiamo."  
Alexander si avvicinò "Oh,ma che bel visino."guardò il biondo "Vieni a darmi una mano,stronzetto,coraggio.  
Pensi che possa fare tutto da solo?"  
"Prendila e sollevala."disse lui e l'altro ubbidì.  
"Poverina,scommetto che ora è triste perché ti sporca tutto il braccio."disse Alexander che la fasciò"Sa quando ero giovane mi piaceva impacchettarle.  
Una belle palpatina non me la levava nessuno.  
Oh,senti,sembra bagnata qui sotto.  
Ragazzi,che avete fatto con questo cadavere,fatemi capire."  
"Aveva li la pistola."disse lui.  
"Catter."disse lei che arrivò davanti alla porta corazzata,ma non pote spostarla,così andò via.  
"Problemi?"disse Monty.  
"Dov'è il mio amico?"disse lei.  
"Non lo so,ma in casa mia no di certo."disse Monty,lei che uscì e si allontanò dalla casa chiamandolo.  
"Ok,a posto."disse Alexander "Tu prendila dalle gambe e tu dalla testa."  
Morgan e l'altro al presero e la misero sul sedile di dietro della macchina dello sceriffo.  
"Tutto,sembra così sbagliato."disse la ragazza.  
"Qui non c'è proprio nulla di sbagliato."disse Alexander "Io ho il massimo rispetto per quel povero cadavere,esattamente come tutti voi.  
Ehi!  
Non provate a piazzare quella cosa disgustosa sul mio sedile di dietro.  
Mettetela ne porta bagagli."  
Loro lo fecero.  
"Ma come vi era venuto in testa?"disse lui "Credete di poter ritrovare la strada del ritorno?"  
"Si,non c'è problema."disse il biondo.  
"D'accordo."disse lui che salì in macchina "Protegger e servire è il nostro dovere."  
"Certo,signore."disse Morgan.  
"Catter!"urlò Selly nel bosco.  
Nella cantina c'era l'acqua che pioveva dal soffitto,orecchie erano appese a dei fili di metallo e c'erano dei ganci e ami ovunque.  
C'erano anche delle articolazioni,dei barattoli,con dentro occhi umani e attrezzi da macellaio,oltre che forbici di ogni tipo.  
Thomas prese le forbici e tagliò la camicia di Catter da dietro.  
"Povero Catter,non leverà mai quella puzza dal pulmino."disse il biondo.  
"Non pensate che significhi qualcosa?"disse Morgan che guardava il segno.  
"Ti proteggeremo se tornerà per te."disse la ragazza.  
"Credete che sia per me?"disse lui.  
"Si,ti ucciderà,Morgan."disse lui.  
"Quello sembra un simbolo antico,deve significare qualcosa."disse Morgan.  
"Ti preoccupi troppo."disse la ragazza.  
"Beh,non potrebbe trovarci comunque."disse Morgan "Insomma,non ha nemmeno il mio nome."  
"Io gli ho dato il tuo nome."disse il biondo "Gli ho detto dove vivi.  
Ti ucciderà."  
"Per favore."disse lei.  
Morgan frugò nel furgone.  
"Che fai?"disse lei.  
"Non trovò più il mio coltello."disse Morgan.  
"Il coltello non ti servirà a niente e poi gli piace,ricordi?"disse l'altro.  
"Non sai dove l'hai messo?"disse lei.  
"Non l'ho messo in nessun posto."disse lui.  
Selly tornò "Ok,buone notizie,lo sceriffo sta arrivando."  
"Lo sceriffo è già venuto."disse il biondo.  
"Ha preso il corpo."disse la ragazza.  
"Dov'è Catter?"disse Selly.  
"Non era con te?"disse il biondo.  
Lei andò a fare un giro chiamandolo e il gruppo la segui.  
I ragazzi sentirono un suono provenire dal clacson di un furgone distrutto e abbandonato in un prato.  
Trovarono accanto ad esso una serie di macchine abbandonate e delle mascelle.  
"SONO DI UNA PERSONA!urlo lei "SONO DENTI QUELLI!"  
"Pepper,cerca di calmarti."disse lui.  
"Selly,trova il tuo ragazzo al più presto,dobbiamo andare."disse Pepper.  
Il gruppo vagò tra le macchine e vide che una aveva un buco nel porta bagagli.  
"CATTTER."urlo Selly.  
Gli altri due osservavano le macchine poco distanti da loro.  
"Selly..."disse Morgan "Dimmi un po',tu ci credevi a quella roba che diceva Pepper su Saturno e la posizione retrograda?"  
"Non lo so."disse Selly "Forse tutto ha un significato."  
"Già."disse Morgan "Tu credi che quel tizio venga a cercarci?"  
"Non so."disse lei.  
"Tanto,secondo me,non può ritrovarci."disse lui "E poi avrà paura che Catter lo ammazzi."  
Morgan vide il buco sulla macchine e provò ad aprire il porta bagagli,poi avvicinò il viso al buco.  
"Che stai facendo?"disse il biondo.  
Morgan mise la mano dentro e finse di essere stato preso da qualcosa.  
Gli altri cercarono di liberarlo.  
"OH,MIO DIO!"urlo Selly.  
"MA CHE C'È LA DENTRO?!"urlò Pepper.  
Morgan rise e tirò fuori il braccio e un barattolo con dentro dentro liquido e una foto.  
"Che stronzo che sei?"disse Selly.  
"Non è divertente."disse Pepper.  
Morgan si sedette sul cofano e tutti guardarono la foto nel barattolo.  
"Ma chi c'è in quella foto?"disse Selly.  
"Sembra la ragazza che si è uccisa."disse Pepper.  
"Si,è lei."disse Selly.  
C'era anche un'altra foto che la ritraeva con i genitori e i fratelli.  
"Quella è la sua famiglia."disse Selly.  
"Ma che cosa facevano qui?"disse Pepper.  
"È probabile che cercassero lo sceriffo."disse Morgan.  
"Mi vengono i brividi."disse Pepper.  
"Sentite,sbrighiamoci a trovare Catter e andiamo via da qui."disse il biondo.  
"Dove andate?"disse Morgan.  
"A cercare Catter."disse Selly.  
"Dove sono le chiavi del pulmino?"disse Morgan.  
Selly le mostrò ma non le diede a Morgan.  
"Beh,scusa perché sei tu a decidere?"disse Pepper.  
"Se voi volete andare via lo stesso fate pure,ma è sicuro che io da qui non parto senza Catter."disse la ragazza.  
"Dammi le chiavi."disse Morgan.  
"Non ci pensare nemmeno."disse lei.  
"Endy?"disse Morgan.  
"Io non so voi,ma a me i miei denti piacciono dove sono."disse Pepper.  
"Non lo lascio qui."disse Endy che prese un pezzo di metallo.  
"Ci vediamo al pulmino."disse lei.  
Catter era stato messo in una vasca,nella cantina,fu legato per piedi e la catena collegata ad un gancio.  
Thomas mosse la seconda catena e tirò su il corpo.  
Selly ed Endy arrivarono davanti alla casa di Monty e lo videro fuori con il cane tra le braccia.  
"Catter è li,ne sono sicura."disse lei.  
"Va bene."disse lui "Tu distrai il vecchio."  
Lei andò a parlare.  
Endy entro nella casa e iniziò a guardare nelle stanze e a chiamare l'amico.  
Entrò in una cucina piena di panni appesi al soffitto che stavano scolando.  
C'erano anche delle galline in giro e dei maiali.  
Una grossa scatola cadde da frigorifero.  
"Endy?"disse lei che corse dentro.  
"Ehi!"disse Monty "È casa mia,non puoi entrare."  
"Endy!"urlò lei che lo trovò "Stai bene?"  
"Si."disse lui.  
Monty li raggiunse "Che cosa fate dentro casa mia?"  
"Stiamo solo cercando il nostro amico,poi andremo via subito."disse Endy.  
Monty lo indicò con il bastone che aveva in mano "Tu non comandi niente,a parte la tua bocca."  
"Sembra matto."disse Endy.  
"Brutto stronzetto,tu forse non lo sai,ma sei già morto."disse Monty che iniziò a picchiare sul pavimento con il bastone "Coraggio ragazzo!  
Fatti avanti!  
Fatti avanti!"  
"Ma che gli ha preso?"disse Endy. "Fatti avanti!"disse Monty che continuò a colpire il pavimento.  
Thomas aprì la porta alle loro spalle e aveva la sega elettrica.  
Lei urlò.  
"ODDIO!urlo Endy "Spostati!"  
Endy cadde a terra dopo una breve fuga,mentre lei chiuse le porte.  
Thomas iniziò a segare la porta,mentre Monty mise la ruota della carrozzella sull'arma del ragazzo.  
"SCAPPA!"urlò lui.  
"NO,ENDY!"urlo lei.  
Thomas aprì le porte,lei fuggì e il ragazzo prese il tubo,riuscendo a parare la sega elettrica.  
Lui gli diede un calcio alla gamba e la sega elettrica colpì il pavimento.  
Il ragazzo fuggì,prendendosi una bastonata da Monty.  
Tommy sfondò la porta con la sega elettrica e lo inseguì tra le lenzuola stese su dei fili,poco fuori dalla casa,poi lo raggiunse,gli segò una gamba,lo prese e lo portò via.  
Selly corse nel bosco.  
Thomas lo portò in cantina.  
"Per favore,lasciami."disse Endy "No.  
Ti prego."  
"Beh,Catter è molto in debito con noi."disse Pepper nel furgone con Morgan.  
Selly entrò nel furgone e si mise al posto di guida.  
"Che succede?"disse Morgan.  
"Che hai,Selly?"disse Pepper.  
"Dov'è la pistola?"disse lei che cercò di mettere in moto il furgone.  
"Che cos'è successo?"disse Morgan.  
"DOV'È LA PISTOLA?!"urlò lei.  
"L'ha presa lo sceriffo."disse lei.  
"MERDA!"urlo lei.  
"Selly."disse Pepper.  
"Ma che cavolo è successo?"disse lui.  
In quel momento apparve Alexander.  
"Oh,grazie a Dio."disse Selly.  
"Sta calma."disse lui.  
"Oh Dio,grazie."disse lei.  
"Sta calma."disse lui.  
"Il mio amico,il mio povero amico è nella casa,il mio amico sta morendo!"disse lei.  
"Sta calma."disse Alexander "Non capisco."  
"C'è un uomo nella casa."disse Selly "Lo uccide."  
"Tranquilla."disse lo sceriffo.  
"Per favore."disse lei.  
"Che problema c'è con il pulmino?"disse lui.  
"Non lo so."disse Selly "Ma il mio amico..."  
Lo sceriffo prese uno spinello dal posa cenere "Chi di voi può spiegarmi che significa questo?"  
"Non è roba mia."disse Morgan.  
"Voi vi drogate,ragazzi,vero?"disse Alexander.  
"No."disse Morgan.  
"No."disse Pepper "Non è nostro il pulmino."  
Lo sceriffo inspirò con il naso "Sento puzza di stronzata.  
SCENDETE DAL PULMINO!  
GIÙ!"  
Loro ubbidirono.  
"FACCIA A TERRA!"disse lui "TUTTI E TRE!  
GIÙ!"  
Loro ubbidirono.  
Endy era a terra nella cantina,poi Thomas lo afferrò,lo sollevò e lo conficcò su un gancio da macellaio che era attaccato ad una catena del soffitto,poi andò verso un ciotola e prese del sale grosso e lo mise sulla ferita,nella gamba,facendolo urlare,poi prese della carta da macelleria,la mise sulla ferita e la legò con del filo di metallo.  
"Arizona."disse Alexander mentre controllava le cartine e i ragazzi erano a terra "Colorado.

New York."  
"Per favore,deve aiutare il mio amico!"urlo Selly "Non capisce,lo stanno ammazzando!"  
"Finalmente si comincia a ragionare."disse Alexander "Chi sta ammazzando chi?"  
"Un pazzo bastardo,con una motosega!"disse lei che si voltò verso di lui,ma Alexander la fece stare a terra.  
"Non provare neanche ad alzare il tuo bel culetto da terra,fino a quando io non ti do il premesso."disse lui "Lo sai cosa penso?  
Che il tuo ragazzo ha sparato in bocca a quella disgraziata e se l'è squagliata chissà dove."  
"Non è vero!"disse lei che si voltò "C'è un bastardo con..."  
Lui prese la pistola e sparò diversi colpi a terra "Sarà meglio per tutti che vi diate una calmata o ci dovrò pensare io a voi."  
Alexander prese Morgan "Alzati in piedi!  
Va vicino al pulmino.  
Voglio sapere esattamente cosa è successo."  
"Ma guardi che noi glie l'abbiamo detto."disse Morgan.  
"E adesso voglio che me lo fai vedere."disse lui che lo portò nel pulmino e lo fece sedere agli ultimi posti.  
Thoma aveva tagliato il viso di Catter ed era ad una macchina per cucire.  
Si tolse la maschera rivelando il suo volto mostruoso e la pelle rossa.  
Non aveva capelli.  
"La ragazza era seduta li?"disse Alexander che chiuse lo sportello del pulmino "Perché così l'angolo non corrisponde con la macchia sul finestrino."  
"Beh,era seduta un po' più al centro."disse Morgan.  
"E allora fatti più al centro."disse lui.  
"Ma..."disse lui indicando il sangue.  
"Beh,che ti spaventi per un po' di sangue?"disse Alexander "SPOSTA IL CULO E METTITI AL CENTRO!"  
Lui ubbidì.  
"Io non ho molta fantasia,quindi mi serve di avere con chiarezza l'immagine di quello che è successo."disse Alexander "Allora dimmi che cosa ha fatto?"  
"Si è sparata un colpo."disse lui .  
"Oh,si è sparata."disse Alexander "Ma non me lo dire.  
Come?"  
"Che significa come?"disse Morgan.  
Alexander gli mise la pistola sulla fronte "Prendi la pistola.  
Prendi la pistola e fammi vedere come ha fatto.  
Su,prendi.  
PRENDI QUESTA CAZZO DI PISTOLA!"  
Lui prese la pistola e se la mise sul mento.  
"Eh,no."disse lui "È così che ha fatto?"  
"Si."disse Morgan.  
"Che bugiardo."disse lui "Non c'era foro d'entrata sul collo.  
La pistola se l'è messa dentro la bocca.  
Avanti."  
Lui ubbidì.  
"E poi ché ha fatto?"disse lui.  
"E poi sii è sparata."disse Morgan.  
"Non sarà un'altra bugia vero?"disse Alexander.  
"No."disse lui.  
"Perché io non ho mai visto una persona sparare,senza qualcuno che si preoccupa di premere il grilletto."disse Alexander.  
"MORGAN,CHE SUCCEDE?"disse Selly che si alzò "STAI BENE?"  
"SDRAIATI A TERRA FINO A CHE NON TE LO DICO!"disse lui.  
Lei si stese e Morgan gli puntò la pistola alla testa "BRUTTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA,BUTTATI A TERRA!  
HO DETTO BUTTATI A TERRA!"  
"Ma che stai facendo?"disse Selly.  
"Che vuoi fare,spararmi?"disse Alexander.  
"Morgan per favore."disse Selly.  
Anche l'altra si alzò "Oh,mio Dio.  
Morgan."  
"SEI UNO STRONZO,BUGIARDO!"disse lui.  
"Credi che potresti ammazzarmi e andartene via indisturbato,vero?"disse Alexander.  
"Morgan,per favore,metti via la pistola."disse Selly. "Se lui mi spara,sappiate che sarete complici di un omicidio."disse Alexander.  
"Morgan,smettila!"disse Selly.  
"Voi due siete colpevoli come lui."disse Alexander.  
"MORGAN!"urlò Pepper "SPARAGLI!  
NON CI PENSARE,SPARAGLI!"

"No."disse Selly.  
"Ti mancano le palle,vero?"disse Alexander "PREMI QUEL GRILLETTO,SPARAMI!"  
"VAFFANCULO!"urlò Morgan che premette il grilletto,ma la pistola era scarica. "Bene,bene,bene."disse Alexander "Ma guarda un po'.  
Abbiamo con noi un feroce assassino.  
Solo che questa volta,hai fatto fuori uno sceriffo."disse lui che prese l'arma e prese la seconda pistola "Adesso dovrei farti esplodere il cervello.  
Scendi dal pulmino."  
Morgan lo fece,Alexander prese le chiavi e lo portò alla macchina.  
"Dove lo sta portando?"disse Selly.  
"Che vuole fare?"disse Pepper.  
"Indietro!"disse lui.  
Salirono in macchina e andarono via.  
"Questo non lo può fare."disse Morgan "Io ho i miei diritti."  
Lo sceriffo bevve da una bottiglia di vetro e rise "Si certo,hai i tuoi diritti.  
Dove andavate?"  
"A Dallas."disse lui "Dopo aver visto una casa da queste parti.  
Dovevamo vedere un concerto."  
"Adoro i concerti."disse Alexander "Ma pensa un po'.  
Abbiamo una cosa in comune.  
Beh,i biglietti che fine faranno?"  
"Li vuole lei?"disse Morgan.  
"Cerchi di corrompermi?"disse lui che gli spaccò la bottiglia in faccia e Morgan sputò sangue e denti.  
"Oh scusami,sono sgarbato oggi."disse Alexander che si tolse la dentiera "Ecco,guarda qua.  
Anche questo abbiamo in comune adesso.  
Visto?"  
Alexander prese la radio "Ora puoi andare al mulino.  
Ti aspettano delle belle ragazze."  
Le ragazze erano nel pulmino e cercavano di accenderlo tramite i fili.  
"Cosa credi che starà facendo a Morgan?"disse Pepper.  
"Preferisco non pensarci."disse Selly.  
"Dove hai imparato questa cosa?"disse Pepper.  
"Al riformatorio."disse Selly.  
La macchina arrivò davanti alla casa e Alexander scese "SCENDI DALLA MACCHINA!"  
"Dove siamo?"disse Morgan.  
"NON SONO AFFARI TUOI,BRUTTO FROCETTO!"urlò Alexander "SCENDI SUBITO!"

Alexander lo prese e lo gettò in un una pozza d'acqua e gli diede dei calci "Non dovevate combinare casini con quella ragazza.  
Vela siete proprio cercata!"  
Alexander lo prese e lo portò dentro.  
Selly mise in moto,ma una gomma si staccò e Thomas mise la sega elettrica dentro il vetro posteriore del pulmino e le due urlarono,poi bucò quello del guidatore.  
Le due si spostarono,ma lui salì sul tetto e infilò la sega dentro.  
Le due provarono ad uscire,ma lui afferrò la testa di Selly,mentre l'altra scese.  
Lui la seguì e la trafisse,poi si volto verso l'altra che uscì dalla parte posteriore del mezzo e corse nella foresta raggiungendo il negozio dove si erano fermati.  
Entrando dalla porta,trovò l'uomo con la lente sull'occhio destro e la donna grassa,accompagnata da una magra.  
Lei cadde a terra. "AIUTO!"urlò lei.

"Ma che c'è?"disse lui.  
"Chiuda la porta!"urlò la ragazza e lui lo fece,poi la prese e la mise a sedere su una panca.  
"LA PREGO,LUI POTREBBE ENTRARE!urlo lei.  
"Calmati."disse lui "Aspetta."  
Lui controllò fuori "Non c'è nessuno,piccola."  
L'uomo si sedette vicino a lei "Se vuoi ti posso portare in paese.  
Ho il furgone qui fuori."  
Lui uscì.  
"Che è successo?"disse la ragazza magra.  
"Da quella porta non entrerà nessuno."disse la donna grassa.  
"Posso usare il telefono?"disse lei.  
"Non ce l'abbiamo."disse la ragazza magra "La linea non prende."  
"Lui ci ucciderà tutti."disse lei "C'è uno con la motosega."  
"Oh,no,non lo farà."disse la ragazza magra "Lui sa che è meglio non creare problemi qui da noi.  
Tutti nella zona conosciamo quel povero ragazzo.  
Non è pericoloso.  
Sta sempre per conto suo.  
Ha una malattia alla pelle e ha la faccia distrutta.  
Hai visto la sua faccia?"  
"Io non potevo vedere la sua faccia."disse lei "Aveva il volto di uno dei miei amici."  
"Tieni."disse la ragazza che le diede da bere il tè.  
"Sei troppo tesa."disse la donna grassa.  
Lei iniziò ad vere le vertigini.  
Tornò l'umo con il furgone e lei cadde a terra.  
"Bel lavoro."disse lui alle due,poi prese un sacco e la mise dentro.  
La caricò sul furgone e mise in moto "Spero che si ricordino di spegnere la luce.  
Con quello che costa oggi l'elettricità,non c'è mica tanto da scherzare.  
Spero che non stai troppo scomoda,tanto arriviamo presto.  
Fra poco è finito tutto,tranquilla."  
Lui vide il ragazzo con la macchia rossa che portava un sacco "No.  
Coglione.  
PEZZO DI MERDA!"  
Lui scese dal furgone "VIENI QUI,TU,MALEDETTO!"  
L'altro cercò di scappare,ma venne afferrato e picchiato .  
"BRUTTO IDIOTA!"urlò l'uomo con la lente picchiandolo con un bastone "DOVE SEI STATO?!"  
"Sono stato in giro!"urlo lui.  
"Per poco non ti beccavano brutto scemo!"urlo l'uomo picchiandolo con un bastone.  
"Non mi hanno visto!"urlò il ragazzo "Non sanno niente."  
"Te l'avevo detto di stare lontano da quel cimitero!"urlo lui che poi tornò sul mezzo e arrivò a casa.  
L'altro lo raggiunse e gli colpì più volte lo sportello.  
"TI HO DETTO E RIPETUTO DI NON LASCIARE DA SOLO TUO FRATELLO,BRUTTO..."urlò lui che scese "Prendi la ragazza!  
Speriamo che Alexander e tuo fratello non si siano fatti scappare nessuno!  
Portalo dentro!  
Ci danno la caccia in tutta la regione!  
MA NON TI VERGOGNI?!"  
I due portarono la ragazza sulla porta di casa.  
"GUARDA CHE COS'HA FATTO ALLA PORTA TUO FRATELLO!"urlo lui "NON HA NESSUN RISPETTO PER LA CASA.  
PORTALA DENTRO!"  
Il ragazzo ubbidì.  
Thomas uscì dalla porta.  
"BRUTTO IMBECILLE!"disse lui che gli corse dietro e lo colpì "SARÀ MEGLIO CHE TU LI ABBIA UCCISI TUTTI!"  
Il ragazzo tolse la ragazza dal sacco e la riconobbe.  
Iniziò a ridere,mentre lei era ancora senza conoscenza "AVEVI DETTO CHE AVEVI FRETTA,EH?"  
"È scappato nessuno?"disse l'uomo con la lente.  
Thomas fece di no con la testa.  
"No,li abbiamo presi tutti."disse Monty che arrivò.  
"Bene."disse lui che continuò a colpirlo "MA SEI IMPAZZITO?!  
HAI ROVINATO LA PORTA!"  
"Siete stati bravi."disse il ragazzo "Io la conosco .  
È proprio carina!" "STA ZITTO E VA DI SOPRA A CHIAMARE IL NONNO!"urlò lui e il ragazzo corse sopra.

Lei rinvenne.  
"Prepariamo la cena,quindi stai calma."disse l'uomo,mentre l'altro portava una sedia con sopra un uomo basso,vecchissimo e con grandi occhiali.  
Aveva una giacca e una cravatta nera come i pantaloni e le scarpe. "Ti presento il nonno Zola."disse l'uomo con la lente.  
Il ragazzo prese una delle mani di lei,Tommy le fece un taglio sul dito e loro lo misero nella bocca del vecchio che iniziò a succhiare.  
Lei svenne.  
Si risvegliò seduta a terra,con la schiena appoggiata su un divano,mentre Alexander era seduto sulla parte alta dell'oggetto.

La moglie stirava.  
Lui ora aveva una giacca e una cravatta grigi.  
L'uomo con la lente indossava una giacca di gomma spessa,chiusa,fatta da diverse placche.  
L a mano destra e l'avambraccio erano coperti dal un armatura di metallo.  
La parte esterna dell'avambraccio aveva diverse placche di cui una viola.  
Il ragazzo aveva una maglietta nera e dei pantaloni neri e sopra il vestito vi era un'armatura.  
La corazza era collegata alle spalle e aveva due linee di energia su di esse.  
Due grosse placche di metallo coprivano i pettorali,poi altre,orizzontali,coprivano la pancia e c'era dell'energia gialla e rossa tra di esse.  
La corazza copriva gli avambracci e aveva due linee di energia orizzontale.  
La parte centrale dei bracciali era fatta da tante placche a triangolo,con la punta rivolta,verso il basso.  
Le gambe erano coperte dalla corazza.  
"Ciao."disse il ragazzo "Io sono John Garret."  
Lei era scossa.  
"Stai buona."disse la moglie di Alexander. "Magari puoi anche invitarla per cena."disse Monty.  
"Hai già complicato abbastanza le cose,lasciala in pace."disse la moglie.  
"NO!"urlò i ragazzino che aveva condotto i ragazzi alla casa e che era fuori dalla finestra.  
"No,mio caro,tu rimani fuori insieme ai cani,fino a che non hai imparato ad obbedire."disse lei.  
Alexander si mise seduto sul divano,mettendo la testa della ragazza sulla sue gambe.  
"Tu non andrai da nessuna parte,tesoro."disse Alexander.  
"Per favore."disse lei "Per favore.  
Lasciatemi andare."  
"Vi conosco, tutte uguali."disse la moglie "Nient'altro che crudeltà e prese in giro per i miei figli.  
Thomas cresceva e soffriva!  
CHI SI È OCCUPATO DI ME E DI MIO FIGLIO?"  
"Non farle male."disse il bambino.  
"STA ZITTO!"urlo lei.  
"AIUTO!"urlò lei.  
"Però,mi sa che le piaccio."disse Alexander.  
"Ma che razza di persone siete?"disse lei.  
"Noi siamo brava gente."disse Alexander.  
Loro la portarono a cena e la legarono ad una sedia.  
La famiglia si riunì al completo e mangiarono.  
Sul tavolo c'erano diversi teschi e le sedie erano fatte di pelle umana,con lo schienale di costole.  
Nella stanza,oltre al lungo tavolo,c'era anche un divano di pelle,con la parte per le braccia,composta da due scheletri di avambracci umani e le ossa sullo schienale,più un teschio al centro.  
Dal soffitto pendevano delle corde con appese delle ossa che erano messe nei modi più impensabili.  
Anche sulle pareti c'erano delle ossa e sulle lampade c'era pelle umana.  
Lei urlò e loro si divertirono.  
"LA SMETTI DI FARE TUTTO QUESTO CASINO?!"urlo Monty.  
John e Tommy iniziarono ad ululare.  
"Ehi!"disse Alexander. "SILENZIO!"urlò l'uomo con la lente "ZITTI!"  
"Ci stavamo divertendo."disse John.  
"Ma che divertimento!"disse la moglie di Alexander "Finitela."  
"DIVERTIRSI?!"disse l'uomo con la lente "Credi che sia una festa?"  
"La prego,li faccia smettere."disse lei.  
Alexander rise "Questa è bella!"  
"Ma come ti permetti?"disse l'uomo con la lente.  
"Non può."disse John.  
"SMETTILA!"disse l'uomo con la lente "Non si può evitare,signorina."  
Thomas le si avvicinò.  
"Non badare a lui."disse l'uomo con la lente.  
Anche John si avvicinò e le mise una mano sul viso.  
"SONO PAZZI!"urlò lei "LEI LI DEVE FERMARE!"  
"Non può far niente."disse John "Lui è solo un cuoco."  
L'altro si alzò "Sta zitto,brutto maiale."  
"Calmatevi tutti."disse la moglie di Alexander.  
John,si avvicinò all'uomo "Tutto il lavoro lo facciamo noi due e Alexander.  
A lui non piace,vero?  
Tu sei solo il cuoco!"  
"MA CHIUDI QUELLA FOGNA!"urlò l'altro che si rimise seduto "Non capisci niente."  
"Io capisco tutto,Strucker."disse John "Il lavoro lo facciamo noi tre."  
"Beh,io non ci provo gusto ad ammazzare la gente."disse lui "Però è una cosa che va fatta.  
Non c'è bisogno che ti piaccia."  
"La prego!"disse lei "La prego!"  
John prese in giro il fatto che lei piangeva "Sai questa corazza me l'ha data il mio altro fratello.  
Lui ha fatto parte dell'esercito e dei servizi segreti."  
La ragazza pianse e gli altri risero.  
Thomas si avvicinò ancora.  
Strucker si alzò dalla sedia "Non c'è bisogno di torturarla così!"  
"TU NON TI IMPICCIARE!"disse John "Ricordati che sei solo il cuoco,a lei pensiamo noi due!"  
"JOHN!"disse la moglie di Alexander.  
"Si,cazzo, un po di rispetto."disse Alexander.  
"Beh,fate presto."disse lui "Io non voglio vedere."  
"Noi non abbiamo fretta."disse John "E tu non vai in nessun posto."  
Strucker si alzò e minacciò di colpirlo "MI HAI SENTITO?!"  
"Ti ho sentito,ma me ne frego!"disse John che si alzò "Io ho un idea.  
Facciamo divertire un po' il nonno.  
Tu hai sempre detto che era il più bravo."  
"Non si regge in piedi."disse Alexander.  
"Eccome se era bravo."disse Strucker.  
John e Thomas si avvicinarono al nonno "Ehi,nonno.  
Questa qui la lasciamo a te!"  
Lei urlò.  
"FACCIAMOGLI DARE LA MAZZATA!"urlo lui che corse via e tornò con la bacinella di metallo.  
"Tu è inutile che urli."disse Strucker che si avvicinò "Non sentirai nessun dolore.  
Il nonno Zola è il miglio abbattitore che sia mai esistito.  
Non ha mai avuto bisogno di più di una mazzata per farli secchi.  
Stendeva sessanta capi in cinque minuti e dicono che poteva farne anche di più se quelli con i ganci portavano via le bestie più in fretta.  
Quindi non gridare.  
Sarà rapido,facile e indolore.  
Ti farà un lavoretto con i fiocchi."  
"Si,si,voglio proprio vedere."disse Alexander.  
John la prese e la portò davanti alla bacinella,mentre Thomas metteva il martello nelle mani del vecchio.  
"Non ce la farà mai."disse Alexander.  
Il martello cadde più volte nella bacinella senza che la testa della ragazza fosse toccata.  
Strucker rideva "Si,così impara!  
Così impara!  
Così impara!"  
"Dammi quel martello!"disse John "Dallo a me!"  
Lei gli sfuggì di mano e corse verso una finestra sfondandola e corse via.  
John uscì di casa con il rasoio,mentre l'altro la inseguì con la motosega.  
Dalla cantina uscì Morgan  
John la afferrò ne momento in cui era su una strada e un camion stava passando.  
L'uomo biondo sbucò dal bosco.  
Aveva l'elmetto in testa e lo scudo nella mano destra.  
Afferrò John e lo la ciò via,mandandolo contro il camion,che lo schiacciò.  
Poi parò la motosega di Thomas con lo scudo e diede un calcio alla sega,scagliandola via,poi diede un pugno al viso di Thomas che indietreggiò.  
Tommy rispose con un pugno,ma lui lo parò con lo scudo,tuttavia il colpo abbozzò l'oggetto,  
Lui ,dalla cintura, prese una pistola,ma l'altro lo colpì al viso facendolo cadere.  
L'uomo rispose con un calcio al petto ,dato con entrambe le gambe, che scagliò via l'essere e gli fece fare diversi metri.  
Thomas si rialzò,afferrò l'uomo e lo gettò da una discesa nella vicinanze,poi corse nella direzione opposta,dopo essersi tolto la faccia finta.  
I due raggiunsero una casa e si chiusero dentro,ma Thomas iniziò a segare la porta.  
Lei si nascose un un buco nel muro.  
Thomas iniziò a girare nella casa,sfondò un muro con entrambe le mani e la afferrò,trascinandola fuori.  
"EHI!"urlò Morgan.  
Lui gettò a terra la ragazza e accese la sega,ma Morgan gli diede una spinta e iniziò a colpirlo.  
Lei gli saltò alle spalle e iniziò a colpirlo,ma lui la spinse contro un muro,poi prese Morgan,lo appese ad un lampadario e lo trafisse con la sega.  
Lei corse fuori dalla casa e lui la inseguì.  
Selly vide una staccionata con dei fili e passò tra essi.  
Lo fece anche lui,ma il piede gli restò impigliato perciò cadde a terra e la sega gli fece un tagliò alla gamba destra.  
Lei arrivo davanti al mattatoio ed entrò.  
Le mucche iniziarono a muggire e lei entrò nella cella frigorifera che era piena di carcasse di animali,poi uscì e prese una mannaia.  
Arrivò in un corridoio con degli armadietti di metallo e si nascose all'interno.  
Thomas camminò tra essi e iniziò a da aprirli.  
Sentendo dei rumori provenire da uno di essi lo apri,ma trovò solo un maialino.  
Lei uscì dall'armadio alle sue spalle e lo colpi alla spalla con la mannaia fino a staccargli il braccio con la sega,poi lo colpi alla testa e al viso.  
Lui cercò di afferrarla,ma lei corse via.  
La sega a terra continuava a far girare il braccio,così lui la prese,facendo sbattere il braccio tagliato sugli armadietti,per separarlo dall'arma.  
Thomas si appoggiò agli armadietti urlando e poi cadde a terra  
Lei sollevò una serranda e corse sotto la pioggia.  
Incontrò un camion che si fermò e il camionista la fece salire.  
"Hai avuto un incidente?"disse lui.  
"Dove andiamo?"disse lei.  
"A cercare aiuto."disse il camionista "Allora,come ti chiami?"  
"Selly."disse lei "Voglio solo tornare a casa."

Il camionista arrivò al negozio dove loro si erano fermati prima. "No."disse lei piangendo.

"Aspetta qui."disse lui che scese e chiuse lo sportello. "NOOO!"urlò lei.  
Il camionista entrò e Alexander era seduto ad un tavolo.  
Aveva un giaccone blu scuro,ma sul tavolo aveva il cappello da sceriffo.  
Lei scese dal camion e li osservò dalla finestra.  
Lui si mise il cappello e uscì.  
Alexander si avvicinò al camion,mentre gli altri rientrarono.  
Aveva la pistola in mano,ma aprendo il camion non trovò nessuno.  
La sua stessa macchina della polizia lo investì.  
"VAFFANCULO!"urlo Selly.  
Lui cadde a terra ed aveva la bocca piena di sangue.  
Lei fermò la macchina e fece marcia indietro.  
Alexander prese la pistola e sparò diversi colpi "NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
La macchina ci passò sopra.  
Selly vide che Alexander era a terra e non si muoveva,poi fece marcia avanti e ci passò sopra di nuovo.  
"STRONZO!"urlo lei che andò via,ma Thomas colpì la fiancata della macchina con la motosega,ma senza fermarla.  
Lei continuò a guidare.  
I due poliziotti del giorno dopo entrarono nella cantina,ma Thomas li uccise.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"La scena del delitto non era stata messa in sicurezza dalla locale polizia di Trevis.  
Quel giorno morirono due agenti.  
Nel video vi è l'unica immagine di Thomas Yuit,l'uomo chiamato faccia di cuoio.  
Ancora oggi il caso rimane aperto."


	27. APOLLO 18

APOLLO 18  
20 luglio 1969-l'astronauta Neil Armstrong dell'Apollo 11 è il primo uomo a camminare sulla Luna.  
11 aprile 1970- Apollo 13 è dichiarato il più grande incidente nella storia dei viaggi spaziali.  
Nel 1970,le missioni Apollo 18,19,20 furono cancellate per preoccupazioni di bilancio.  
7 dicembre 1972-Apollo 17,l'ultima missione lunare,atterra sulla Luna.

Tempo dopo,84 ore di filmati riservati sono stati riportati da una missione spaziale segreta.

La luna era sospesa nello spazio come sempre.  
Un'astronauta era dentro una stanza,seduto ad un tavolo bianco.  
Nella stanza c'erano dei quadri dietro di lui,due sedie e un altro tavolo.  
Aveva i capelli neri,corti,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa,indossava una maglietta azzurra.  
"Ci sono parecchi interessi in gioco,capisci?"disse lui alla videocamera.  
In una stanza bianca c'erano degli uomini che osservavano il modulo lunare che era una grossa scatola di metallo bianco,con del rivestimento giallo sulla parte inferiore e delle zampe che lo facevano assomigliare ad un ragno.  
Era sospeso a mezz'aria e c'erano varie attrezzature,fili,scale e rampe.  
"Stiamo parlando di...nazione contro nazione."disse l'astronauta.  
Il modulo lunare venne fatto spostare in avanti in una grande stanza bianca dove c'erano uomini vestiti di bianco.  
Nella stanza c'erano anche alcune teste di razzi.  
"La corsa continua ancora."disse lui.  
Gli astronauti erano nelle loro tute ed erano tre.  
VOCE NARRANTE DELL'ASTRONAUTA  
"C'è ancora molto da scoprire la fuori,amico.  
La chiamata è arrivata un venerdì.  
Nate e io eravamo da Ben per un barbecue.  
Io sono John Grey:pilota del modulo di comando."  
FLASHBACK  
Gli astronauti erano in un giardino e preparavano il barbecue.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI JOHN

"Un paio di birre,sai,più di un paio.  
Se cucina Ben,hai davvero bisogno di birre.  
Nate mi ha chiamato da Milton.  
E Milton ha detto…il 18 torna il pista.  
Ma era...classificato DOD.  
Top secret.  
Ha chiesto se ci stavamo.  
Pensavo scherzasse."  
FINE FLASHBACK  
Arrivò un altro astronauta nella stanza "Provengo da una famiglia di militari.  
Il dovere a volte può gravare sulla vita privata.  
Bisogna fare scelte.  
Andare sempre avanti.  
La NASA ha già tonnellate di rocce.  
Sono Nathan Walker:comandante della missione.  
Quindi mi chiedo perché ne vogliano altre,ma,ehi…significa un giro sulla Luna.  
Mettiamo videocamere.  
Abbiamo questi...Westinghouse dappertutto."  
Tornò il primo astronauta "Beh,credo possa spiegarsi così.  
Usano un Saturno 5 per lanciare un carico speciale della Difesa che si suppone sia molto pesante e molto grande.

Apparentemente è automatico.

Apparentemente."  
Tornò il secondo astronauta "Istalleremo questi trasmettitori ad alta frequenza per un qualche...sistema di difesa molto efficace per i missili dell'Unione Sovietica.  
Questi PSD5 sono una sorta di...radarscanner avanzati.  
Dovrebbe rilevare e tracciare tutto quello che noi non possiamo.  
Terranno d'occhio lo spazio aereo russo."

Arrivò il terzo astronauta "Mi chiamo Benjamin Anderson:pilota del modulo lunare.  
Sarebbe bello dirlo a mia moglie.  
Lauren è sempre al mio fianco e...pensa che stia facendo addestramento con agenzia spaziale giapponese.  
Ryan,mio figlio.  
Sarebbe bello dirgli che il suo vecchio va sulla Luna.  
Mi piacerebbe portargli una roccia.  
Ben è sempre stato il primo della classe.  
Ed io gli stavo sempre alle calcagna."  
Tornò John "Il mio compito essenzialmente è quello di assicurarmi di portarli a casa vivi.  
Parliamoci chiaro,in queste missioni importa il risultato...e non possiamo permetterci di fallire,no?"  
Gli astronauti erano nel razzo,legati alle poltrone.  
Il conto alla rovescia partì da 10 secondi.  
Il razzo partì in piena notte.  
"Apollo 18,pare tutto a posto."disse il centro di comando.  
Gli astronauti erano ormai nello spazio e si erano tolti il casco e le tute.  
Stavano filmando e guardavano fuori dai finestrini.  
"Avete mai visto niente del genere?"disse Nathan.  
"No,signore."disse Benjamin.  
"È meraviglioso."disse John.  
La Terra era ben visibile. "La Terra in tutta la sua gloria."disse Benjamin che poi mostrò una foto del figlio.  
È un bel bambino."disse John "Sicuro sia tuo?"  
"Sta attento."disse Benjamin.  
John prese le scarpe della tuta "Grandi scarponi da riempire.  
Grandi,vecchi scarponi lunari."  
Natham fece ruotare una penna sospesa a mezz'aria.  
"Allora,Nate,aspetti da tanto tempo per camminare sulla Luna… e sarai il numero 13"disse Benjamin "Come ti senti?"  
Lui riafferrò la penna che continuava a ruotare "Ti andrà bene stare dietro le quinte,John?"  
"Ah,sapete,sarà bello star soli per un po' di tempo."disse John "Qui è affollato.  
Terrò una luce accesa per voi,ragazzi.  
Non fate troppo tardi.  
Ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni."  
L'astronauta si spostò lungo un corridoio e andò in un altra stanza.  
"Ricevuto."disse lui.  
La Luna era sospesa nello spazio.  
"Houston,qui è Freedom."disse John "Stiamo per scollegare la Liberty.  
Passo."  
"Bene,18,potete andare alla zona anteriore tra 4 minuti."disse Houston.  
Il modulo lunare si staccò dal resto.  
"John,il tunnel è creato?"disse Benjamin.  
"Affermativo,il tunnel è creato."disse John.  
"Bene,Liberty,siamo pronti."disse Houston "Vi invieremo un aggiornamento di stato."  
"Ricevuto,Houston."disse Natham "Codificheremo i dati.  
Il computer è tutto vostro."  
"Vorrei che tu venissi con noi,John."disse Benjamin.  
"Ragazzi fate attenzione laggiù."disse John "Abbiamo una buona visuale."  
"D'accordo,18,potete andare."disse Houston.  
I due astronauti avevano le tute.  
"Andiamo sulla Luna."disse Benjamin.  
"500 metri."disse Benjamin "Giù di 16."  
"D'accordo,bene."disse Natham.  
"Giù a 350 metri."disse Benjamin.  
Sotto di loro c'erano dei crateri. "Giù di 7."disse Benjamin "Durata missione:4 giorni,6 ore e 33 minuti."  
"Ricevuto."disse Natham "Atterro."  
"Attento a quella zona."disse Benjamin che guardò dal finestrino e vide una valle con dei crateri e delle collinette distanti.  
"Dove?"disse lui.  
"Oltre il prossimo cratere."disse Benjamin.  
"Giro intorno."disse Natham "È una zona molto rocciosa."

Il modulo iniziò ad abbassarsi e atterrò. "Va bene dove siete,Liberty."disse Houston.  
"Houston,date un sigaro a quel tipo."disse John che dall'alto guardava il cratere "La zona è fantastica."  
"25 dicembre 1974."disse Nate alla telecamera "Durata missione:4 giorni,9 ore,23 minuti.  
Primo giorno di missione."  
"Prepariamo l'EVA1..."disse Benjamin che frugava dentro una parete che aveva una serie di sacchi bianchi e prendeva delle videocamere "Houston,siamo pronti per l'EVA1."  
"Ricevuto."disse Houston.  
"Copritevi ragazzi."disse John che osservava la Luna "Non vogliamo che qualcuno prenda freddo."  
"Ricevuto."disse Natham.  
I due erano pronti per uscire "Nate,controllo il tubo."  
"Si."disse Nate.  
"Houston,ora usciamo."disse Benjamin "Il primo passo al polo sud."  
I due uscirono tramite una scaletta.  
"Avevo preparato un discorso,ma non riesco comunque a spiegarlo."disse Natham che mise piede a terra "Nessuna parola potrebbe descrivere cosa significa essere qui.  
Ovunque formazioni rocciose.  
Il sole è basso all'orizzonte.  
Magnifico.  
Freedom,mi ricevi?"  
"Freedom vi riceve forte e chiaro,Liberty,passo."disse John che era davanti a dei pannelli con dei pulsanti.  
Natham piantava la bandiera americana.  
"Si,perfetta."disse Benjamin.  
"Va bene,fammi avere una ripresa con te ed il modulo sullo sfondo."disse Natham.  
Benjamin si mise davanti al modulo e spiccò un salto.  
"Aspetta,devo riprendere qui."disse l'astronauta puntò la videocamera sulla foto della sua famiglia che aveva appoggiato a terra "Ho promesso ai miei figli di passare il natale con loro."  
"Tutto questo finirà alla difesa."disse Natham "Come faranno..."  
Natman piantava a terra un'asta di metallo con tre piedi e con in cima una videocamera"Competiamo la Westinghouse."  
La videocamera si muoveva avanti e in dietro.  
"Il sensore di movimento ti traccia perfettamente,Natham."disse Benjamin.  
I due portarono una scatola bianca rettangolare.  
"Verifico il secondo carico nell'unità di controllo."disse Benjamin.  
I due andarono a prendere antri pacchi dal modulo.  
Qualcosa passò davanti ad una telecamera e i due sentirono strani suoni.  
"Cos'è?"disse Natham.  
Le luci dentro il modulo lampeggiarono.  
I due erano vicini ad una specie di jeep bianca con un'antenna sul davanti.  
"Houston,avete controllato il pannello?"disse Natham "Potrebbe avere effetti sull'interferenza."  
"Ricevuto,Nate."disse il Houston "Sembrate pronti per andare alla postazione 1."  
I due andarono sulla macchina lunare e iniziarono a muoversi guardando la Terra.  
"Guarda li."disse Benjamin "Ti fa riflettere,no?"  
I due si fermarono e portarono una delle scatole in una valle con tre crateri grandi e alcuni piccoli.  
"È da non credere che non ci sia mai il sole in alcuni di questi posti."disse Benjamin "Mai."  
"Attenzione adesso,ragazzi."disse John dall'orbita "Se cadete in uno qualsiasi di quei crateri,non ne uscite più."  
"Abbiamo fatto."disse Benjamin.  
"Ricevuto."disse John "Posizionate l'antenna."  
"Hai registrato la frequenza del segnale sul PSD5,durante l'addestramento?"disse Benjamin.  
"Questo non c'era,vero?"disse Natham.  
"Pensavo di si."disse Benjamin.  
I due misero l'antenna sulla scatola.  
"Queste sono le coordinate:40,3 sulla Z e 8..."disse Houston e Natham cliccò dei tasti sulla scatola.  
"Sequenza completata."disse Benjamin "E se abbiamo ancora disturbi?"  
"Non preoccupatevi."disse Houston.  
Natham aveva piazzato una scatola più piccola e aveva una specie di radiocomando in mano "Un buon campione geologico in quello che sembra essere...un cratere d'impatto."  
Lui prese delle pinze e poi afferrò una roccia.  
"I campioni,al tatto,sembrano…strani."disse Natham che mise il sasso in una tasca.  
Intanto sul bordo del cratere c'era una sfera di metallo lucido che si muoveva da sola.  
I due tornarono nel modulo lunare.  
Natham guardava il sacchetto di plastica con dentro una roccia "Fantastico averne uno qui."  
Le rocce furono messe dentro un sacco bianco.  
"Durata missione:4 giorni,14 ore,48 minuti."disse Natham "Comandante Natham Walker.  
Giorno1,EVA 1,completato."  
Iniziarono a togliersi le tute.  
"Muoio di fame."disse Natham che prese diverse bustine di plastica.  
"Che c'è nel menù di stasera?"disse l'altro.  
"Carote o piselli?"disse Natham.  
"Prendo le carote."disse Benjamin.  
"No."disse l'altro.  
"Prenditi i piselli."disse Benjamin che ricevette la busta.  
"Va bene."disse Benjamin.  
"Sono molto orgoglioso di voi."disse John "Vi divertite."  
"Sai che è così."disse Natham.  
"Ho molto disturbo su questa frequenza."disse John toccando vari pulsanti "Provo ad isolarla.  
Forse...la pulisco un po'."  
"Beverly era nel panico perché era saltato l'appuntamento dal parrucchiere."disse Natham "Stan e Gene erano già li e niente era pronto ,così mi sono offerto di tagliare i peperoncini.  
Un paio di minuti dopo,ero al bagno a pisciare,ed avevo le mani piene di peperoncino,dopo mi ricordo che mi andava a fuoco.  
Ero nel bagno a piangere di dolore."

"Non ti hanno sentito."disse Benjamin.  
"Mi hanno sentito, tutti."disse Natham "La moglie di Stam è infermiera,così mi ha rimandato nel bagno con una tazza di latte."  
"Aspetta, vuoi dirmi che hai messo le palle in un bicchiere di latte?"disse Benjamn. "Non criticare,funziona."disse Natham.  
Natham si stese su un lettino bianco a terra,mentre Benjamin aveva un panno bianco che era legato alle pareti e sospeso a mezz'aria.  
"Non ci credo che non conoscevi questa storia."disse Natham.  
"Di un po',hai divorziato perché russi,vero?"disse Benjamin.  
"Io non russo."disse Natham,mentre Benjamin si stendeva sul panno e sbatteva al testa "Ah!  
Ogni volta!"  
"Tutto bene?"disse Natham.  
"Si."disse Benjamin.  
I due dormirono e spensero alcune delle luci.  
Una delle videocamere sorvegliava il modulo lunare, la piccola macchina lunare e la bandiera.  
Un'altra videocamera era stata messa accanto alla scaletta del modulo e riprendeva una parte della vallata .  
Lontano si scorgevano due figure umanoidi.  
Uno sembrava avere un bastone,l'altro una pistola che era fusa con l'intero avambraccio destro.  
Le videocamere dentro il modulo lunare ebbero delle interferenze e le luci andarono e vennero per un po'.  
Ci furono dei tonfi e i due si svegliarono.  
"Nate?"disse Benjamin.  
"Si,lo sento."disse lui.  
Benjamin inizio a toccare dei pulsanti,stando seduto sul panno.  
"Cosa può essere?"disse Nate.  
"Dammi un minuto."disse Benjamin.  
Sentirono strani suoni.  
"Cos'è?"disse Nate che si alzò e arrivò ai pulsanti dove stava cliccando l'altro.  
Si udirono altri rumori.  
"Lo senti?"disse Nate.  
"Si."disse Benjamin.  
"Non penso venga da qui."disse Nate che guardò da uno dei finestrini a triangolo rovesciato.  
Ci furono altri suoni,registrati dalle apparecchiature,che somigliavano a urla.  
"Non mi sembra un bel suono."disse Benjamin.  
Nate chiamò Houston che rispose "Non trovo niente,da qui."  
"Che significa?"disse Nate.  
"Pensi che l'interferenza venga dal l'SDS3?"disse Benjamin.  
"Non vediamo nulla di evidente."disse Houston "Ricontatteremo la difesa.  
Ce ne occupiamo noi.  
Andate a dormire."  
La videocamera riprese una roccia che rotolò lungo una piccola discesa,come se colpita da qualcosa,poi ci furono interferenze.  
Gli astronauti si svegliarono tempo dopo.  
"Buon giorno,Liberty."disse Houston "Un paio d'ore fa ci siamo occupati dell'interferenza.  
Ora dovreste essere a posto.  
Credo siate pronti per l'EVA 2."  
Nate dormiva ancora e russava.  
Benjamin prese la videocamera "Durata missione:5 giorni,8 ore e 34 minuti.  
Pilota Ben Anderson.  
Devo registrarlo questo."disse e si mise sopra la stoffa a registrare l'amico che dormiva "Nate...Nate ha detto che non russa mai quando dorme.  
Ho le prove."  
Nate urlò all'improvviso e rise vedendo l'altro spaventato. "Volevo solo far sapere che la Freedom girerà intorno alla parte posteriore della Luna."disse John che osservava alcuni crateri "Niente comunicazioni per un po'."

"Ricevuto."disse Ben. "Ho preparato la colazione."disse Ben.  
"Che mi tocca oggi?"disse lui.  
"Uova strapazzate."disse Ben.  
"Di novo."disse Nate che si stava facendo la barba "Tu cos'hai?"  
"Una gustosa pancetta."disse Ben.  
"È tutta tua."disse Nate.  
"È proprio come la fa mia mamma."disse Ben.  
I due erano sulla jeep che li portava per la Luna.  
Houston parlava "La Difesa sta esaminando il disturbo.  
Dalla diagnostica..."  
"Houston,mi ricevete?"disse Ben "Niente di niente."  
"Probabilmente un blocco comunicazioni,per via dei grandi crateri."disse Nate.  
"5 giorni,10 ore e quattro minuti da quando siamo partiti."disse Nate,mentre i due portavano un'altra scatola.  
Intorno a loro c'era dei grossi massi,delle alture in lontananza e un piccolo cratere.  
"Comandante Natham Walker."disse Nate "Siamo sull'EVA2."  
Ben muoveva l'antenna.  
"Avviamo la cella di ricezione del giorno due."disse Natham,mentre Ben premeva dei pulsanti sulla scatola "Attivo il segnale di trasmissione dell'PSD5.  
Houston ,mi ricevete?"  
"Qui Liberty,passo."disse Nate "Ancora fuori uso."  
"C'è qualcosa di anomalo con quella presenza."disse Ben "La comunicazione non dovrebbe cadere così.  
Non per tutto questo tempo."  
"Dove vai?"disse Nate mentre l'altro si allontanava.  
Ben vide un'orma di uno scarpone "Ma che diavolo?"  
"Cos'è?"disse Nate,mentre Ben vide altre tracce.  
"Impronte."disse Ben che mise il piede accanto all'orma e vide che i segni erano diversi "È impossibile.  
Non sono le nostre.  
Durata missione:5 giorni,11ore,7 minuti.  
Pilota Anderson."  
I due iniziarono a camminare per una stradina tra le rocce,poi tornarono alla macchina che li aveva portati fin li.  
Ben era seduto sul mezzo,mentre Nate andava avanti e indietro parlando "Houston,qui 18.  
Ci ricevete?  
Houston,è il 18.  
Mi sentite?"  
"John è sulla faccia posteriore."disse Ben "Nessuna comunicazione con lui.  
Vediamo dove portano."  
Arrivarono davanti ad un piccolo cratere d'impatto,il cui fondo era illuminato.  
"Cratere d'impatto."disse Ben.  
"Lo senti?"disse Nate.  
"Si,la temperatura è scesa."disse Ben che scese seguito dall'altro.  
Le impronte andavano in ogni direzione.  
"Guarda le impronte?"disse Ben "Non hanno senso.  
Credo abbia girato intorno."  
"Disorientato."disse Nate.  
"Come può essere?"disse Ben.  
"Non lo so."disse Nate "Vengono da oltre un dosso."  
Il dosso scendeva e c'era una zona piatta con diversi crateri sia piccoli che medi e in mezzo vi era un modulo spaziale.  
Aveva la parte bassa con delle zampe di metallo simili a quelle di un ragno.  
La parte centrale era cilindrica e la parte finale sferica.  
Oltre la zona piatta il terreno si alzava tutt'intorno.  
Arrivarono all'altro modulo spaziale con la loro macchina.  
"È russo."disse Nate.  
"Ma che cavolo?"disse Ben.  
I due scesero e si avvicinarono.  
"Com'è possibile che i russi siano sulla Luna e nessuno lo sappia?"disse Ben.  
"Noi siamo sulla Luna e nessuno lo sa."disse Nate.  
La bandiera era a terra e stracciata.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va."disse Ben.  
"Do un'occhiata all'interno."disse Nate salendo la scaletta ed aprì il portellone circolare.  
All'interno c'era un disastro e c'erano delle parti danneggiate.  
"Qui qualcuno deve aver perso la testa."disse Nate "È tutto distrutto.  
I loro comandi non sono molto diversi dai nostri."cliccò sul un pulsante e delle luci si accesero"L'elettricità funziona e la riserva di ossigeno è buona.  
Ma non so dire se è perfettamente funzionante."  
"Dove diavolo sono andati?"disse Ben.  
"Non lo so."disse Nate.  
"Voglio dare un'occhiata in giro."disse Ben.  
"Rimaniamo vicini."disse Nate.  
Nate trovo delle attrezzature mediche e del sangue "Che diavolo è?  
C'è del sangue,tanto sangue.  
Qualcuno deve essere ferito gravemente."  
Ben seguiva le tracce "Non mi piace questa storia."  
Arrivò vicino ad un cratere buio "Mi sembra di vedere qualcosa nel cratere."  
Ben prese uno strumento simile ad una pistola,ma che emanava dei flash di luce "Vado giù."  
"Aspetta,Ben."disse Nate che era uscito dall'oggetto "Le tute non sono adatte a quel freddo."  
"Va bene."disse Ben "Il cratere non è così profondo."  
Utilizzò la macchina che emetteva luce e si trovò davanti il cadavere scheletrico di uno degli astronauti,senza casco.  
"OH MERDA!"urlò Ben "Qualcosa ha ucciso l'astronauta!"  
Il corpo fu portato fuori insieme al casco,che aveva il vetro rotto.  
"Stai bene?"disse Nate.  
"Si."disse Ben "Oh,Cristo,che è successo qui?"  
Nate si avvicinò al corpo "Forse l'altro astronauta,anche se non capisco queste bruciature sul petto."  
"Credi l'abbia ucciso lui?"disse Ben.  
"Questo strappo..."disse Nate "Sembra che qualcosa l'abbia bruciato."  
"Che stai facendo?"disse Ben.  
"Controllo le tasche."disse Nate.  
Improvvisamente ci fu qualcosa che da dentro si mosse e Nate si allontanò.  
"Che diavolo era?"disse Ben.  
Nate estrasse un oggetto metallico di un colore simile all'oro.  
Aveva una forma piatta e rettangolare.  
"Sembra uno strumento di qualche tipo."disse Nate.  
"Doveva averlo quando siamo è stato trascinato via."disse Ben.  
"Andiamo via."disse Nate.  
Ben guardò il casco.  
"Siamo quasi al punto di non ritorno,Ben."disse Nate "Se non ce ne andiamo ora,siamo morti."  
I due erano tornati nel modulo lunare.

"Non mi piace che ci sia un morto."disse Ben.  
"Lo so."disse Nate che chiamò Houston "È una linea sicura.  
Parlo solo con te,giusto,Jonny?"  
"Qual'è il problema,Nate?"disse Jonny.  
"I russi sono sulla Luna."disse Nate.  
"Ripeti."disse Jonny.  
"I russi sono sulla Luna."disse Nate "Abbiamo trovato il loro modulo lunare.  
Ma non è andata bene agli astronauti."  
"Avete trovato il luogo dello schianto?"disse Jonny.  
"Non si sono schiantati."disse Nate "Abbiamo trovato un corpo in un cratere."  
"Avete trovato un'astronauta morto?"disse Houston.  
"Nessuno ne sapeva niente?"disse Nate.  
Non ci fu risposta.  
"Siamo atterrati a due passi da un modulo lunare sovietico e credi che nessuno ne sapeva niente?"disse Ben.  
"Sai che hanno lasciato il loro programma spaziale nel 69."disse Jonny "Rapporto ufficiale."  
"Sapevi che erano qui?"disse Nate "Jonny?"  
"È una missione della Difesa,Nate."disse Jonny "Mi si dice solo ciò che devo sapere.  
Posso dirti solo questo."  
"Puoi dire a quel cazzone della Difesa...di chiamarmi."disse Nate.  
"Riposatevi."disse Jonny "Contatto la Difesa e ti chiamo al più presto."  
"Jommy qui è sincero."disse Nate.  
"No,sapevo fin dall'inizio che qualcosa non andava."disse Ben.  
"Va bene,che ne pensi?"disse Nate.  
"La difesa ha preso il controllo."disse Ben "Mentendo alle nostre famiglie.  
Ed il russo perché era qui?  
Che istallavano?  
Dispositivi di ascolto?"  
"Non lo so."disse Nate "Non ha senso."  
"Penso a Watergate,Nate."disse Ben "Si è scoperto che era stato il presidente,per Dio!  
E non credi che la difesa ci mentirebbe?" "Allora che ci facciamo qui,Ben?"disse Nate "Cosa ci facciamo davvero?"  
John osservava delle colline "La Luna.  
Un po' spettrale,davvero.  
Una strana bellezza sulla faccia posteriore.  
Non so se è la mia mente a fare brutti scherzi,ma ho l'impressione che qualcosa mi osservi da laggiù.  
Le videocamere riprendevano il modulo lunare.  
Gli astronauti dormivano.  
Ci furono interferenze.  
Apparvero due esseri alieni.  
Avevano un casco che copriva il viso.  
Il casco era di colore nero,molto aderente al viso,quasi una maschera e un elmo.  
Dalle tempie partivano delle placche d'oro che giravano intorno alla testa,restando attaccate e,sulla parte finale della testa,andavano il alto.  
C'erano degli spazi per gli occhi e poi c'era una placca che copriva il volto,inciso con linee irregolari.  
Dalle tempie partivano due placche di metallo che coprivano i lati del collo ed erano formate da tante piccole placche orizzontali ed erano attaccate alla base del collo.  
La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca nera,mentre la destra era scoperta ,ma aveva una placca d'oro che ne copriva la parte bassa.  
La pelle era bianca pallida ed era scoperta sui bicipiti e sulla spalla,poi c'erano diverse placche d'oro fuse con l'avambraccio,che lasciavano scoperte delle parti di pelle,poi c'era la mano che aveva due pollici,il palmo e il dorso coperto da una placca d'orata che passava tra i due pollici.  
La mano sinistra aveva una pistola fusa con l'avambraccio.  
"La pistola aveva una parte centrale azzurra,con la punta grigia e circondata da placche d'oro.  
Il petto era scoperto,nella parte centrale,ma i lati erano coperti da placche d'oro che coprivano la pancia intervallate da placche nere,  
All'altezza della vita avevano un gonnellino di metallo fatto da due placche.  
La gamba destra aveva una placca di metallo fusa con la pelle,mentre l'altra no.  
Sotto le ginocchia c'erano gli stivali d'oro che lasciavano scoperti i piedi.  
L'altro aveva nelle mani un'asta d'oro con delle punte in cima.  
Il modulo lunare tremò e un casco rotolò e finì su Nate che dormiva.  
Poco dopo Ben filmava da una delle finestre del modulo "Ehi ,guarda qua."  
"Cosa?"disse Nate.  
"Guarda qua!"disse Ben "La bandiera non c'è più."  
Nate guardò dall'altro finestrino "Non va bene.  
Houston,qui 18,passo.  
Avete notato qualcosa di insolito ieri notte?"  
"Abbiamo avuto,interferenze a proposito."disse Houston.  
"La nostra bandiera non c'è."disse Nate.  
"Forse l'ha presa l'altro astronauta."disse Ben.  
"Se c'è un altro astronauta aspetta da minimo 10-12 ore."disse Houston.  
"Che ne pensi,Jonny?"disse Nate.  
"È impossibile."disse Jonny "Non potrebbe avere tutto quell'ossigeno."  
"Allora come fa a sopravvivere?"disse lui.  
"Forse non c'è n'erano due."disse Jonny  
"Dici che hanno mandato un solo uomo?"disse Nate.  
"Non sarebbe la prima volta."disse Jonny.  
"Un solo astronauta."disse Ben "Ma chi ha tolto la bandiera?  
Chi ha ucciso l'altro astronauta che abbiamo trovato?"  
"Per piacere,chiama la difesa."disse Nate. "Sospettiamo che i sovietici possano essere li,ma non abbiamo conferma."disse la Difesa ore dopo"I Servizi Segreti hanno avvisato che potrebbero camuffare le missioni come normali lanci satellitari."  
"Perché diavolo non l'avete detto?"disse Nate.  
"Sicurezza nazionale."rispose la voce "Ci giochiamo le carte quasi al meglio.  
Comandante ,sono certo che potete capire."  
"Un po' troppo quasi."disse Nate.  
"Eravamo preoccupati che sarebbero arrivati lassù per primi."disse Houston "Sarebbe stato un disastro per la Sicurezza Nazionale."  
"Quindi dove diavolo è questo astronauta?"disse Ben "Lo lasceranno qui?"  
"I nostri servizi segreti dicono che c'era un solo astronauta."disse Houston "Lavoro completato.  
È ora di tornare a casa."  
"Quindi tutto qui?"disse Ben  
"Peso che tornerò a casa e farò domande."disse Nate.  
I due astronauti si misero le tute,poi sentirono uno strano verso e ci furono interferenze che fecero spegnere le luci per pochi secondi.  
"Cos'è stato?"disse Ben e i due guardarono dai finestrini.  
"Andiamo via."disse Ben.  
I due si sedettero e iniziarono il decollo.  
Una delle videocamere fu afferrata da uno degli esseri e gettata via.  
L'intero modulo tremò come se ci fosse stato un'impatto..  
"È l'allarme."disse Ben.  
"Non si può partire."disse Nate.  
"Ci deve essere un guasto."disse Ben.  
"Abbiamo una perdita di ossigeno."disse Nate.  
"Provo ad isolare il serbatoio."disse Ben "Houston,mi sentite?  
Contatto perso.  
La comunicazione è interrotta."  
"No,no,no."disse Nate.  
"Che diavolo succede?"disse Ben.  
Guardando fuori dai finestrini videro che c'era la macchina che usavano per spostarsi che era su un fianco.  
"Abbiamo appena perso le comunicazioni."disse Nate.  
"Come diavolo è successo?"disse Ben.  
"Non lo so."disse Nate "L'impatto con un meteorite.  
È impossibile dirlo senza uscire."  
Esco ad indagare."  
"Sei sicuro?"disse Ben.  
"Ci serve un contatto per tornare a casa."disse Nate "Tu stai qui e aspetta."

Nate scese la scaletta "Raggiungo la piattaforma.

Niente sotto la scala."

Ben aveva indossato la tuta "Durata missione:6 giorni...13 ore,46 minuti.  
Il comandante Walker sta compiendo una verifica non prevista per ripristinare l'antenna sul Rover.  
Abbiamo incontrato...abbiamo incontrato degli inspiegabili malfunzionamenti."  
"Ho trovato tutto l'impianto di ventilazione danneggiato."disse Nate che osservava i danni"Potrebbe essere causato dall'impatto di una meteora,ma non vedo meteoriti intorno.

È stato fatto a pezzi."  
"Qualcosa l'ha colpito?"disse Ben.  
"Non saprei."disse lui.  
"Riceviamo lo stesso disturbo ogni volta che lo usiamo per comunicare."disse Ben.  
"Prova a cambiare frequenza."disse Nate.  
"Non posso."disse Ben "È bloccato.  
Si sentono strane interferenze.  
Mai sentita roba del genere."

"Aspetta."disse Nate che vide delle orme di piedi "Sembrano tracce."  
"Impronte?"disse Ben "L'altro astronauta,forse."  
"No."disse Nate "Durata missione:6 giorni,13 ore,47 minuti.  
Comandane Natham Walker.  
Siamo testimoni di presunte prove di un contatto extraterrestre." "Lo sai che stai dicendo?"disse Ben.  
"Non sono tracce umane,Ben."disse Nate che trovo la bandiera a brandelli su un sasso "Ho trovato la bandiera.  
Stracciata.  
La telecamera con i sensori di movimento è sparita.  
L'antenna è a posto,solo rovesciata."  
Lui girò la jeep su cui era l'antenna e poi toccò alcuni pulsanti di un telecomando collegato all'antenna "Sembra tutto a posto.  
Cerca di raggiungere Houston.  
O la Freedom."  
"Freedom,mi ricevi?"disse Ben "No,non funziona."  
"Fammi provare una cosa."disse Nat che iniziò a muovere l'antenna "Aspetta.  
Qualcosa non va.  
Qualcosa si muove.  
Qualcosa si muove."  
"Cosa?"disse Ben "Io non vedo nulla."  
"Qualcosa...è dentro...la mia tuta."  
Nate iniziò ad agitarsi "È nel mio casco."  
"Nate,ascolta,torna nel LEM!"disse Ben.  
"Non riesco a tirarla fuori!"disse Nate in preda al panico.  
"Nate,torna al LEM,d'accordo?"disse Ben "Non c'è nulla nella tuta.  
Ora torna nella navetta."  
"SI TROVA NEL CASCO!"urlò Nate "NON POSSO TOGLIERLA!"  
"Nate!"urlò Ben "NATE!"  
Nate si voltò e nel casco c'era lo stesso oggetto di metallo trovato nell'altra nave,solo che aveva delle zampe di metallo che uscivano dai lati.  
La macchina tornò nella tuta.  
Nate scomparve e Ben decise di uscire.  
Scese la scaletta "Oh,Cristo!  
Nate!  
Nate!"

Lui iniziò a muoversi rapidamente nelle vicinanze,vedendo le orme e poi un ombra gli passò dietro molto velocemente.  
"Cazzo!"disse lui che si voltò ma non vide nulla.  
Trovò Nate su una distesa di sassi e rocce,disteso a terra. "Nate!"disse Ben "Ti serve ossigeno."  
Lui lo prese e lo aiutò a camminare.  
"Andiamo,Nate."disse Ben "Dobbiamo muoverci.  
Ci siamo quasi.  
Andiamo."  
I due salirono la scaletta e tornarono nel modulo lunare.

Nate si sedette e respirava a fatica.  
L'amico gli tolse il casco "Allora?

Stai bene?"  
"Si."disse Nate.  
"Che è successo la fuori?"disse Ben "Hai iniziato ad urlare.  
Sono uscito ed eri steso sulla schiena."  
"Lyberty,qui Freedom,mi ricevete?"disse John "Passo.  
Houston,qui Freedom,mi ricevete?  
Passo."  
"Ti riceviamo,John,passo."disse Houston.  
"Non riesco a contattare la Liberty,Tommy."disse John. "Ricevuto,Freedom."disse Houston "Abbiamo lo stesso problema quaggiù.  
Hai provato a cambiare frequenza?"  
"Beh,abbiamo interferenze."disse John "Potrebbe avere a che fare con quel PSD5."  
"Già,ma non siamo sicuri che il PSD5 sia la fonte del problema."disse Houston.  
"Proviamo a spegnere i ricevitori e vediamo che succede?"disse John.  
"Negativo."disse Houston.  
"Perché,no?"disse John "Abbiamo due uomini laggiù,Tommy.  
Andiamo!"  
Ci furono altre interferenze.  
"Tommy."disse lui toccando dei pulsanti "Ci sei?"  
"Stiamo lavorando al problema John."disse Houston "Ti terremo aggiornato."  
"Grandioso!"disse John "Maledizione."  
"Rapporto missione:6 giorni,16 ore,12 minuti."disse Ben "Intervista al comandante Walker,dopo la verifica."  
"Ti ho già detto ciò che ricordo."disse Nate che era in piedi "Stavo riparando l'antenna.  
Ho creduto di aver visto qualcosa...con la coda dell'occhio.  
Mi sbagliavo.  
E poi c'è stato un suono stridulo...mi ha colto alla sprovvista.  
Sono scivolato.  
Devo aver urtato una roccia.  
Tutto qui."  
"Hai detto che c'era qualcosa dentro il tuo casco."disse Ben "Hai urlato."  
"Non lo ricordo."disse Nate.  
"Cristo,Nate,tu sanguini."disse Ben che vide del sangue che aveva macchiato la giacca.

Lui si tolse giacca e camicia,mentre l'altro prese il kit di pronto soccorso.  
Nate tamponò la grossa ferita che aveva.  
"Hai detto che c'era qualcosa nella tuta."disse Ben che controllava la tuta "Dentro il casco.

Come ti sei fatto quella ferita?"  
Ben gli toccò la ferita "Nate  
C'è qualcosa."  
Ben prese le pinze ed estrasse lo strumento di metallo,poi iniziò a toccarlo con le pinze "Sembra quello strano oggetto.  
Hai detto che sentivi qualcosa muoversi nel tuo cascò.  
Non capisco come diavolo..."  
Nate colpì l'oggetto con un martello.  
"Cristo,Nate!"disse Ben spaventato.  
"Liberty."disse Houston "Ci ricevete?"  
"Houston,vi riceviamo."disse Ben.  
"Ci sentite?"disse Houston.  
"Non ci sentono."disse Nate.  
"Quel PSD5..."disse Ben "E se non servissero a spiare i russi?"  
"Che vuol dire?"disse Nate.  
"Ci hanno detto che i trasmettitori..."disse Ben "...si sintonizzano si frequenze NASA,ma non è così.  
Ci bloccano le comunicazioni.  
Emettono un segnale."  
"Va bene."disse Nate "Allora che stiamo facendo qui,veramente?  
Perché lo farebbero?"  
"Per riprendere le cose che...hanno lasciato le tracce che hai visto."disse Ben.  
"Tutte queste telecamere,amico..."disse Nate "Ci osservano.  
Siamo soli.  
Cavie  
Ecco perché siamo qui.  
Dobbiamo smantellare quei trasmettitori."  
I due andarono a vedere il PSD5 vicino ad un cratere e lo trovarono schiacciato e distrutto.  
"PSD5 distrutto."disse Nate "Detriti ovunque.  
Ci sono impronte."  
Nate vide davanti a se una valle con diversi massi grandi e poi delle colline.  
Ben camminava per una vallata molto grande con colline in lontananza "C'è qualcosa qua."  
Nate lo seguì.  
"È sparita."disse Ben "Nate,cosa aspetti?"  
Nate barcollava.  
"È una pessima idea,Nate,d'accordo?"disse Ben "Devi riposarti.  
Andiamo al LEM."  
Una volta rientrati Nate si spogliò e Ben vide che c'erano delle venature nere che partivano dalla ferita.  
"Gesù Cristo,Nate."disse Ben "È nel flusso sanguigno.  
Sembra che la ferita di prima si sia infettata."  
Ben puntò una luce negli occhi dell'amico "Gli occhi sembrano estremamente irritati."  
Ben frugò tra il kit di pronto soccorso "Non so come curarla."  
"Houston,qui Freedom."disse John "Non ho potuto comunicare con Nate o Ben."  
"Ancora nessun contatto."disse Houston "Nessuna comunicazione con loro.  
Ma riceviamo dati dal LEM.  
Gli abbiamo mandato un messaggio."  
"Mentono."disse Nate.  
"No."disse Ben "Ci riporteranno indietro.  
Vogliono quella registrazione."  
"E la nave russa?"disse Nate.  
"Povero bastardo russo."disse Ben "Ha fatto un brutta fine."  
"È stato infettato."disse Nate "Come me.  
Sto peggiorando.  
Devi lasciarmi qui."  
"No."disse Ben.  
"Devi farlo."disse Nate che si stese sul telo.  
"Non moriremo qui."disse Ben.  
"Il destino è cambiato."disse Nate "Gli uomini,andati sulla Luna per esplorare in pace,rimangono sulla Luna per riposare in pace."  
Nate si voltò di scatto verso Ben.  
"Di che parli?"disse Ben.  
"Sento i miei pensieri...frammentarsi."disse Nate "Sono attratto verso di loro.  
Sono tanto stanco,Ben."  
Ben si sedette sotto il telo "Rapporto missione:6 giorni,22 ore,23 minuti.  
Pilota Anderson,dall'inferno.  
Nessuna comunicazione con Houston.  
Il livello di ossigeno si abbassa.  
Nate dorme da un'ora.  
La malattia gli da spossatezza.  
Non ce la faremo.

Se Houston non trova soluzioni nelle prossime due ore,noi...lasceremo la Lyberty...e andremo all'LK russo.  
La loro strumentazione e il loro ossigeno sono la nostra unica speranza."  
Delle gocce di sangue trapassarono il telo e caddero sulla testa di Ben.  
"Gesù Cristo."disse Ben che raggiunse Nate e gli aprì la camicia vedendo più venature nere"Lacerazione parziale.  
Costola sinistra superiore.  
L'infezione si diffonde."  
Nate gli afferrò una mano.  
"Cristo,Nate ascoltami!"disse Ben.  
"Non ti permetterò di uccidermi."disse Nate.  
"Nate,sono io."disse Ben "Ascoltami.  
Sono io, d'accordo?  
Sto cercando di aiutarti.  
Stai peggiorando."

"Non toccarmi mai."disse Nate.  
Ben andò a dormire e Nate prese la videocamera e lo filmò.  
Poi la puntò sul suo viso che iniziava ad avere venature nere oltre che occhi totalmente rossi,intorno alla pupilla.  
Nate iniziò a muovere velocemente la testa da una parte all'altra,poi si alzò e lo filmò.  
Una delle macchine rettangolari si mosse e andò su una telecamera.  
Nate prese un martello e la colpì svegliando Ben.  
"NATE!"urlo Ben "CRISTO!  
CHE FAI?"

"SONO DAPPERTUTTO!"urlo lui che colpì altre videocamere con Ben che cercava di fermarlo"TI PREGO NATE,CI UCCIDERAI ENTRAMBI!" "CI OSSERVANO!"urlo Nate "NON MI VEDRANNO MORIRE!"  
"TI PREGO!"urlo Ben che riuscì a fermarlo.  
I due si misero la tuta subito.

"Liberty,qui è Freedom."disse John "Mi sentite?  
Non so se mi sentite,ma presto sarò in grado di comunicare."  
"Freedom mi ricevete?"disse Ben "John!"  
I due uscirono e presero la Jeep.  
"Sono ovunque."disse lui.  
"Va bene."disse Nate.  
"Si,ce la faremo."disse Ben.  
"Mi stanno aspettando."disse Nate "Non siamo al sicuro qui.  
Lasciami!" "Resisti."disse Ben che cercò di impedirgli di scendere dal mezzo.  
"Vogliono solo me!"disse Nate "Solo me!"  
"Ma che fai?"disse Ben e il mezzo cade su un fianco.  
Mentre ciò accadeva dei massi tirarono fuori delle zampe e delle chele simili a quelle dei granchi.

Ben si riprese e afferrò la videocamera "Nate?  
NATE!  
Rapporto missione:solo.  
Il rover è stato distrutto.  
Non c'è segno del comandante Walker."  
Lui iniziò a camminare "L'astronauta americano Ben Anderson dall'apollo 18.  
Sono alla ricerca del LEM russo.  
E del comandante Walker."

Davanti a lui c'era una pianura con delle colline in fondo.  
Vide Nate vicino ad un cratere che si allontanò quando vide l'amico.  
Ben gli andò dietro.  
"Va via da qui,Ben."disse Nate "È da qui che vengono." "Non c'è niente qui."disse Ben "Devi venire con me!"

"Devi andare via."disse Ben "I sistemi dei russi sono come i nostri.  
Salvati!"  
Una che la lo afferrò e lo trascinò nel cratere.  
"NATE!"urlo Ben che scese nel cratere con le luci accese "Ti prego,Nate!  
Mi senti?"  
I sassi del cratere iniziarono a tirare fuori le zampe.  
"Oh mio Dio!"urlo Ben che fuggì dal cratere e corse"John,Nate è morto.

Ripete,Nate è morto.

Vi prego!  
Qualcuno mi sente?"  
Arrivò al LEM russo e vi entrò chiudendosi dentro.  
Il portellone aveva anche un vetro.  
Lui si tolse il casco e accese le macchine del LEM e tutte le luci "BENE!"

Qui l'astronauta americano Ben Anderson,dall'Apollo 18.  
Mi sentite?  
Qualcuno per favore.  
Mi ricevete?"

Una voce rispose "Per favore,confermate ,comandante Walker."  
"Sono il capitano Ben Anderson..."disse Ben.  
"Capitan Anderson,sono il segretario della difesa."disse la voce. "Cosa?"disse Ben "Della difesa…"  
"Si."disse la voce "Sto comunicando con i russi,mi hanno connesso con te.  
Siamo consapevoli della tua situazione.  
E abbiamo preso una decisione.  
Non possiamo riportarla a casa."  
"No."disse Ben "No,no.  
Ascoltatemi,per favore.  
Nate si è ferito.  
Si è infettato.  
Non ho nulla.  
Venite a prendermi,vi prego."  
"Non possiamo correre il rischio."disse la voce "Non può tornare."  
"Per favore..."disse lui "Vi prego...ascoltatemi.

Ho una famiglia,vi prego."  
"Faremo sapere alla sua famiglia che è morto da eroe."disse la voce.  
"VI PREGO!"disse Ben "HO FATTO IL MIO DOVERE!"  
"Staremo con lei su questo canale,ma la decisione è definitiva."disse Houston.  
Lui si sedette e prese la videocamera. "Qui Freedom,mi ricevi?"disse John "Liberty,qui Freedom."

Ben si avvicinò ai macchinari "John,sono Ben.  
Ti sento." "Ben,sei tu?"disse John "Mi ricevi?"  
"Si,sento."disse Ben "Tu mi ricevi?"  
"Eccome!"disse John contento "Dove diavolo sei?"  
"Sono nell'LK."disse Ben "Mi hanno abbandonato,John.  
Mi hanno lasciato qui."  
"Dov'è Nate?"disse John "Come sta?"

"Si è ammalato."disse Ben "Non ce l'ha fatta.  
C'è qualcosa qui,John.  
Anzi,più di qualcosa.  
E loro lo sapevano.  
Mi senti?  
Quei bastardi lo sapevano."  
"Lascia stare la difesa,amico."disse John "Ti tirerò fuori di li.  
Pensi di poter pilotare quella cosa?"  
"Non ho molta scelta."disse Ben che iniziò a guardare i tasti "L'energia è buona."  
"Posso adattare il CSM."disse John "Devi entrare in un'orbita sincronizzata e dopo nell'orbita spaziale.  
Non abbiamo molto tempo."  
"Ce l'ho fatta."disse Ben.  
"Bene,metti in orbita quel coso."disse John.  
Ben si sedette sul sedile di pilotaggio e Nate diede un colpo al portellone.  
Ben lo vide dal vetro.  
"Oh,merda!"urlo Ben.  
Nate aveva gli occhi pieni di sangue e delle cicatrici sul volto. "Apri il portellone,mi senti?"disse Nate con una voce non umana.  
"Nate,sai che non posso farlo."disse Ben "Per favore ci ucciderai entrambi.  
Non posso farti entrare."  
"Allora entro io."disse Nate che iniziò a colpire il vetro con un martello.  
"NO,NO,NO!"urlo Ben "Nate ci ammazzi entrambi.  
Per favore!"  
"Ben,che succede?"disse John.  
"Che stai facendo?"disse Ben "Non farlo!  
Basta!"  
Nate si fermò e Ben vide che il suo elmetto era pieno delle creature sasso che erano nel cratere.

"Nate...oh,Cristo!"disse Ben e l'elmetto di nate scoppiò lasciando una macchia di sangue sul vetro"NO!"  
"Ben,devi lanciarti ora."disse John.  
Ben prese i comandi del mezzo e iniziò il decollo.  
"Freedom,mi ricevi?"disse Houston a John "Sono il segretario della Difesa.  
Ben è stato contaminato.  
Non cercare di salvarlo."  
"Contaminato da cosa?"disse lui "Dipartimento della Difesa?"  
"Non può essere recuperato."disse Houston.  
"Sapevate che c'era qualcosa e ce li avete mandati comunque."disse John. "Credo di essere in orbita."disse Ben,mentre un uovo si sollevò dal terreno.

L'uomo era più grande della sua testa ed era squamato.  
Aveva quattro labbra sulla cima chiuse ad "X".

Le labbra si aprirono.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"urlo Ben. "BEN!"disse John "Stai avanzando troppo rapidamente!  
Così ci scontriamo!  
BEN!"  
Il mezzo di Ben si scontrò con l'altro ed entrambi caddero.  
Quello di Ben atterrò in un cratere sulla Luna.  
Stando ai rapporti ufficiali,Apollo 17 fu l'ultima missione lunare.  
Rapporto ufficiale:il tenente colonnello John Grey è rimasto ucciso in un incidente in una missione d'addestramento a Tallahassee,Florida.  
Il suo corpo non è mai stato recuperato.

Rapporto ufficiale:l'F-14 del comandante Natham Walker si è schiantato nell'Oceano Pacifico,vicino la base aerea di Kadena.  
Il suo corpo non è mai stato recuperato.  
Rapporto ufficiale:il capitano Benjamin Anderson è stato ucciso in un'evacuazione aerea sopra il Mar della Cina.

Il suo copro non è mai stato recuperato.  
Il presidente Kennedy parlava ad un discorso pubblico "Abbiamo deciso di andare sulla Luna questo decennio e compiere altre cose.  
Non perché sono facili,ma perché sono difficili."  
Le missioni Apollo portarono sulla Terra 840 kg di campioni di roccia lunare.  
Centinaia sono state consegnate ad autorità di paesi stranieri.

Molti di questi "regali"sono stati rubati o sono ora scomparsi.


	28. THE CONJURING 2:IL CASO ENFIELD

THE CONJURING 2:IL CASO ENFIELD  
La luce del sole entrava dalle finestre della stanza in una soffitta di una villa.  
La stanza era per bambini e ben ordinata.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU  
"Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo visto,quasi nulla ormai ci può sconvolgere.  
Ma questa storia…  
Questa ancora mi perseguita."  
Amityville,New York 1976.  
Il ragazzo cinese metteva delle videocamere nella stanza.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU  
"Due mesi prima del nostro coinvolgimento,la famiglia Lutz aveva abbandonato la casa nel cuore della notte,sostenendo che fosse infestata dagli spiriti."  
Il ragazzo asiatico scese le scale.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU  
"La chiesa aveva richiesto il nostro aiuto.  
Volevano vedere se potevamo confermare l'attività di cui parlavano i Lutz.  
Xanadu e Constantine erano seduti ad un tavolo circolare con altre persone.  
Le tende coprivano le finestre e c'erano le candele accese.  
"Ok,siamo pronti?"disse John"Allora cominciamo."  
Xanadu aveva i capelli legati e il solito abito viola "Rimante seduti in silenzio e con gli occhi chiusi."  
Tutti lo fecero.

"Immaginatevi in un'aura di luce bianca e luminosa."disse Xanadu "Vi proteggerà."

Lei chiuse gli occhi.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU  
"Un anno prima che i Lutz si trasferissero,un uomo di nome Ronnie De Feo aveva brutalmente assassinato tutta la sua famiglia in questa casa.  
Noi speravamo di scoprire se gli omicidi fossero stati motivati solo dalla rabbia...o se,come Ronnie De Feo dichiarò in tribunale,fosse stato sotto l'influenza di qualcosa di demoniaco."  
Lei aprì gli occhi sentendo uno sparo.  
La stanza era molto buia e i presenti erano ancora nella stessa posizione.  
Lei si alzò e,guardando indietro, vide se stessa al tavolo.  
Salì le scale sentendo delle voci.  
Aprì una porta e,come ipnotizzata,mise le mani in una posizione simile a quando si ha un fucile in mano.  
Una donna era seduta sul letto e un uomo era sdraiato.  
L'uomo aveva una ferita sulla schiena.  
La donna si volto di scatto "Che cosa hai fatto?"  
Xanadu puntò il fucile e la colpì,poi sparò ancora.  
Lei usci e nello specchio,in fondo al corridoio,non si vedeva il riflesso di Xanadu,ma quello di Ronnie De Feo.  
C'era una voce mostruosa nella sua testa "Uccidili.  
Spara.  
Uccidili."  
Entro in un'altra stanza e uccise due bambini,poi entrò in una terza camera e uccise una bambina.  
Xanadu si riprese ed era terrorizzata.  
John si volto e vide che lei tremava "Tesoro,stai bene?  
Che cosa vedi?"  
Xanadu,nella visione, si mise a terra al piano di sopra.  
Vide un bambino con gli occhi bianchi che scese le scale.  
Lei lo seguì e si avvicinò alla stanza dove si vide seduta con gli altri.  
"Xanadu?"disse John "Che succede?"  
"Devo vedere."disse lei.  
La porta della cantina si aprì nella visione e lei seguì il bambino.  
La cantina era piena di roba e ben ordinata,in più era molto grande.  
Vide che c'erano diversi bambini con gli occhi bianchi,appena arrivata in uno spazio più grande.  
Tutti si voltarono verso uno specchio coperto coperto da un panno.  
Lei tolse il panno e dopo poco le apparve una suora che camminava alle sue spalle.  
Lei si volto e non la vide,poi guardò lo specchio e la suora era proprio dietro di lei.  
Aveva il volto bianco cadaverico,gli occhi gialli,le palpebre erano nere come le labbra.  
Lei si girò e non la vide,poi guardò lo specchio e se la trovò davanti.  
Le mani di Xanadu si strinsero sulla sua gola e lei indietreggiò.  
Poi una pila di sedie fu scagliata a terra e dietro c'era la sagoma di un uomo.  
Ci fu un rumore che sembrava quello di carne che viene lacerata e Xanadu urlò a squarcia gola.  
"XANADU!"urlò John che la afferrò "Xanadu!"  
"OH DIO!"urlò lei.  
"Tesoro."disse lui che la abbracciò.  
"Non voglio più arrivare così vicina all'inferno."disse Xanadu.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"John Constantine e Madame Xanadu investigarono sul caso di Amityville e furono catapultati agli occhi del pubblico.  
Molti anni dopo un caso con le stesse caratteristiche si presentò a migliaia di chilometri di distanza a Enfield,in Inghilterra.  
Quel caso è tra i più diabolici che i due abbiano mai affrontato."

1977  
In una scuola media in Inghilterra era ricreazione e c'erano due bambine sedute su degli scalini,vicino al cortile.  
"Io e Pit stasera ce ne andiamo con il suo amico."disse quella con i capelli ricci "Vuole conoscerti."  
"Impossibile."disse quella con i capelli lisci a mezzo collo "Se mia madre mi becca,sono morta."  
"Non farti scoprire precisina."disse quella con i capelli ricci porgendole la sigaretta "Tieni."  
Lei la afferrò.  
Quella con i capelli ricci aprì la borsa di pelle e tirò fuori una tavola "Prendi la tavola degli spiriti che abbiamo fatto."  
Lei la prese.

"Penso che mi farò baciare con la lingua da Pit."disse quella con i capelli ricci. "Cosa?"disse lei "Dai,no..."  
L'insegnante arrivò e vide la sigaretta "Che cosa state facendo?  
Getta via subito quella sigaretta,Janet.

Dammela."  
L'insegnate la prese "Andate dentro."  
L'insegnate si guardò intorno e fumò la sigaretta.  
La scuola finì e i ragazzi uscirono.  
Janet accompagnava il fratellino più piccolo e un'altra sorella più grande,con un altro fratellino erano appena usciti.

"Margaret..."disse Janet "Jonny..."  
Il gruppo si riunì.  
"Janet."disse Margaret "Billy."  
Margaret mise il braccio intorno al collo di Janet "Ciao.  
Com'è andata?"  
"Non bene."disse Janet.  
"Che è successo?"disse Margaret.  
"È una storia lunga."disse Janet.  
Dei ragazzini presero in giro Billy perché balbuziente.  
"Chiudi la bocca,Piter."disse Janet.  
"Lesbica."disse Peter.  
"Che fai?"disse la ragazza con i capelli biondi che lo spinse "Stai parlando di tua madre."  
"Grazie,Camilla."disse Janet.  
"Nessun problema."disse Camilla.  
"È solo un deficiente."disse Margaret "Ignoralo."  
Passarono per una via lunga con delle ville a due piani,ma il quartiere non era benestante.  
Il cielo era nuvoloso come sempre in quelle zone.  
Hodgson Residence.  
Enfield,Inghilterra-1977.  
In cucina c'era la loro madre che parlava la telefono "Non riesco a pagare l'affitto questo mese.  
Ci ho parlato.  
No,lui non da un penny, per i ragazzi, da tre mesi."  
I figli rientrarono.  
Lei riattaccò.  
Il gruppo la raggiunse in cucina "Jane,le cose non vanno già abbastanza male?  
Ci mancava la telefonata dalla preside che dice che t'hanno beccata a fumare?"  
"Non è vero,non stavo fumando,te lo giuro."disse Janer,mentre gli altri stavano apparecchiando.  
"Ho parlato con l'insegnante al telefono."disse lei "Non ti stanchi mai di dirmi bugie?"  
"Non sto mentendo."disse lei.  
"Invece si,lo sanno tutti che fumi."disse Jonny.  
"Camilla fuma,io no."disse lei tirandogli un libro.  
Billy chiamò la madre "Mamma,i biscotti."  
"Non ti ho comprato i biscotti,perché non abbiamo un penny!"urlò lei.

Margaret salì al piano di sopra.  
Scese la notte.  
Billy era sotto una tenda,in corridoio,poi la madre gli portò dei biscotti.  
"Margaret,hai la divisa per domani?"disse la madre.  
"Si,mamma."disse Margaret che era nella sua stanza.  
"Tommy,hai lavato i denti?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Tommy.  
Margaret andò nella sua camera e trovò Janet su uno dei due letti che stava usando la tavola.  
"Da dove esce quello?"disse la sorella.  
"Io e Camilla lo abbiamo fatto a scuola."disse Janet  
Margaret lo prese "Non è fatto bene."  
"Funziona veramente,lo giuro."disse Janet "Gli abbiamo già chiesto un sacco di roba.  
Ti faccio vedere."  
Entrambe misero le mani sulla lente che doveva spostarsi per indicare le lettere.  
"Che gli chiedo?"disse Margaret.  
"Quello che vuoi."disse Janet.  
"Io mia sorella vogliamo sapere se ci sono spiriti qui che vogliono comunicare con noi."disse Margaret.  
Non successe nulla.  
"Papà tornerà mai a casa?"disse Janet "Ci sono spiriti che posso rispondere alla mia domanda?"  
"Non ti preoccupare."disse Margaret "È tutto finto."  
Andarono a dormire.  
A notte fonda,Janet si ritrovò in salotto,dove c'era un divano,un camino,una tv davanti al divano e una poltrona di pelle scura in un angolo accanto alla lampadina.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Margaret vide che la sorella non c'era più.  
Andò ad aprire la porta e non trovò nessuno.  
Janet arrivò ed entrò in camera.  
"Perché battevi contro la porta?"disse Margaret.  
"Non ero io."disse lei.  
"Certo."disse Margaret "Sei proprio matta."  
Il giorno dopo era nuvoloso.  
C'era un piccolo giardino sul lato della casa e c'era un'altalena.  
La madre delle ragazze era in una cantina con una donna.  
"Sta superando i limiti."disse la madre. "Lei ha detto che non ha fumato."disse la donna "Non penso che dovresti preoccuparti tanto.

Non sai quante ne ho fumate io a scuola.  
Tu?" "Un bel po'."disse la madre "Non sono preoccupata per quello che ha fatto.

È che non mi sta più a sentire."  
"È solo una fase."disse la donna.  
"Insomma,la metto in punizione,ma poi mi pento perché so che in fondo non è colpa sua.."disse la madre "Lei adora il padre e l'ha presa malissimo quando è scappato."  
La madre mise i panni nella lavatrice "Ma non posso fargliela passare liscia."  
"Non vorrei chiedertelo,ma ne hai parlato con il padre."disse l'altra.  
"Vorrei,ma lui non ne vuole sapere."disse la madre. "Stronzo."disse l'altra.  
"Ora sono padre e madre contemporaneamente."disse lei "Faccio schifo."  
"Non è vero,sei troppo severa con te stessa."disse l'altra.  
Il tubo della lavatrice esplose e le due si inzupparono.  
Constantine e Xanadu erano in tv.  
Una donna con il microfono parlava "Eccoci in compagnia di veri cacciatori di fantasmi.  
John Constantine e Madame Xanadu."  
Accanto a loro c'era un terzo uomo.  
"E abbiamo anche il dottor Steven Capla."disse la donna "Egli afferma che le ricerche compiute dai due sulla casa infestata di Emityville sono un mucchio di sciocchezze.  
Anzi dice che i due ricercatori sarebbero dei truffatori.  
Come mai lo pensa?"  
"Beh, è cosa ormai risaputa che la moglie di John mette del fosforo rosa sulle mani per fare gli effetti protonici di energia e poi si sa che quella di Emityville è stata una truffa senza ritegno,ma tutto ciò..."disse l'uomo.  
"Non è stato provato e qui nessuno usa il fosforo."disse John.  
"Si,invece."disse lui "La famiglia Lutz ha inventato tutto in modo da poter trarre profitto dalla pubblicità..."  
"Non è affatto vero."disse John protestando "È molto facile criticare dall'esterno,senza prendere parte alla vicenda,ma è completamente diverso viverla di persona."

"Non ho bisogno di andare sulla Luna per sapere che non è fatta di formaggio."disse l'uomo "John Constantine non ha mai visto una casa che non fosse infestata dai fantasmi e quando sua moglie conclude il suo spettacolo di luce,fumo e campanellini anche tutti gli altri finiscono per credere ai fantasmi." "Lei in cosa è laureato esattamente?"disse John.  
"Cerchi di mostrare un po' di classe,la prego."disse lui.  
"Non mostrerò classe con qualcuno che è qui a raccontare che siamo dei truffatori."disse John.  
"Stia attento a chi da del bugiardo."disse Steven.  
"Altrimenti che fa?"disse John.

Dopo la conversazione,dietro le quinte,John era furibondo "Noi partecipiamo a queste trasmissioni per informare la gente,ma ogni volta che apro bocca un'altra di queste grandi teste di..." "John."disse lei.  
"Teste d'uovo..."disse lui "Cerca di distruggere ciò che abbiamo fatto.

"Puoi calmarti per favore?"disse Xanadu  
"Lo,so,lo so."disse John "Conto fino a dieci."  
La notte seguente Janet era nella camera con Billy.

I due erano a terra e c'era un carion con dentro delle figure.

Le figure facevano vedere un uomo molto secco e alto,che camminava gobbo.  
L'altro fratello era su un letto.  
"Ok,Billy,si pronto per il discorso?"disse Janet.

Misero in funzione l'oggetto e cominciavano a cantare "C'era un uomo storto,che storto camminava…"  
La madre arrivò "Ma che bravi."  
"Stai diventando molto bravo."disse Janet che prese un biscotto da un piatto "Ecco il premio."  
Lei lo diede al fratello.  
"Ok,ora tutti a letto."disse lei.  
Janet uscì dalla stanza "Notte,notte."  
"Notte."disse lei.  
Billy si mise sul letto e mise il piatto sul comodino.  
"Non mangiarne troppi o ti sveglierai con la sete nel cuore della notte."disse lei.  
"Bene mamma."disse lui,  
"Notte."disse lei.

"Notte."disse Billy.

A notte fonda Billy si svegliò e andò a bere in cucina.  
Da una finestra vide che l'altalena nel giardino si muoveva da sola.

Janet stava avendo un incubo e Margaret si svegliò. "Janet?"disse Margaret.

"Ti prego."disse Janet che non si era svegliata.  
"Svegliati,stai sognando."disse Margaret.  
La sorella smise di agitarsi.  
Janet si mise seduta sul letto e iniziò a parlare con una voce tremenda e la sorella si alzò. "Questa è casa mia!"disse Janet che riprese a parlare con la voce normale "No.  
Vattene via.  
Chi sei?  
Che ci fai qui?"  
La voce cambiò ancora "Faccio un gioco con Billy!"  
"Lascia in pace Billy."disse lei.  
La voce cambiò ancora "Sei stata tu a intrometterti!"  
La sorella si avvicinò "Ah,Janet,svegliati."  
"Lo dirò a mia madre se non la smetti."disse Janet.  
La voce cambiò ancora "Le spezzerò il collo!"  
L'altra restò bloccata per alcuni secondi,poi la toccò e la mise a letto.  
Margeret si mise a letto,poi si girò di scatto sentendo la voce della sorella.  
"Stai lontano da Billy!"disse Janet che era davanti al letto della sorella.  
"Janet,che fai?"disse Margaret "Non c'è nessuno."  
Margaret si voltò verso un angolo buio.  
La sorella si rimise a letto.  
Margaret tenne la luce accesa.  
Billy stava tornando a letto e non si accorse di un vecchio seduto su una poltrona in salotto.  
Salendo le scale urtò un camion dei pompieri giocattolo e accese la sirena.  
La spense e lo mandò nella tenda buia.  
Il giocattolo uscì funzionante dalla tenda,dopo che Billy si fu messo a letto.  
Il bambino si alzò e lo spense,po lo rimandò nella tenda.  
Il giocattolo fu rimandato indietro e si sentì un potente urlo.  
Billy fuggì nella camera della madre "MAMMA!  
MAMMA!  
C'è qualcuno nella mia tenda!"  
La madre accese le luci e andò a vedere.  
Non trovò nessuno "Vedi?  
Hai fatto solo un brutto sogno,tutto qui."

Sentirono un tonfo dal piano di sotto.  
"Vai in camera tua."disse la madre.  
Il bambino corse e chiuse la porta.  
La madre vide la poltrona che dondolava e ci trovò sopra Janet.  
"Oh mio Dio."disse la madre che la prese e la portò in camera "Che ci fai qui?"  
"Ho fatto al sonnambula."disse lei.

La poltrona continuò a dondolare.  
Il giorno dopo pioveva e Janet guardava la tv sul divano.  
Improvvisamente il canale cambiò.  
Lei prese il telecomando e rimise il programma precedente.  
Il canale cambiò ancora e lei si spaventò.  
Provò a prendere il telecomando,ma non c'era più sul divano.  
Lei guardò sotto il tavolo e non lo trovò.  
Squillò il telefono e lei rispose "Pronto?  
Ciao mamma.  
Si,un po'.  
Ho appena mangiato."

Lei vide il telecomando sulla poltrona.

"Si,ci sono."disse lei "Quando tornerai a casa?

Ciao."  
Lei riattaccò e prese il telecomando,poi si sedette e cambiò canale.  
Il televisore si spense.  
Lei provò a riaccenderla,ma non ci fu modo.  
Avvicinandosi vide il riflesso del vecchio sulla poltrona.  
Si voltò ed il telecomando,che era sospeso in aria,cadde.

Il vecchio le apparve dietro "È CASA MIA!"  
Lei urlò e cadde a terra.  
La tv si riaccese e lei urlò ancora.  
Xanadu si era appena svegliata e vide che John non c'era più.  
Andò in un'altra stanza e vide che Constantine era su uno sgabello e stava dipingendo.  
"Ti sei svegliato presto."disse lei.  
"Non riuscivo a dormire."disse lui.  
"Hai avuto un'ispirazione?"disse lei.  
"Non so se chiamarla così."disse John "Ho fatto un sogno assurdo.  
Ho visto questa cosa,poi mi sono svegliato e non mi usciva dalla testa,quindi l'ho dipinta."  
Xanadu vide che stava dipingendo il volto della suora mostruosa.  
Lei andò in cucina e si sedette.  
"So di non essere Picasso,ma non è così male."disse lui che la seguì e si sedette.  
"Dobbiamo smetterla."disse Xanadu "Potremmo ancora tenere lezioni,ma nessun altro caso.  
Almeno per un po'."  
"Va bene."disse John "Posso chiedere perché?  
Se si tratta delle puntate in tv..."  
Zatanna arrivò "Buon giorno."  
Zatanna diede un bacio alla madre e poi al padre.  
"Ti fidi?"disse Xanadu.  
"Certo."disse Constantine.  
"Allora credimi."disse lei.  
"Ok."disse John.  
Janet si legò una corda la piede e poi la legò al letto,mentre l'altra sorella si era già messa a letto.  
"Quello a che serve?"disse Margaret.  
"In caso camminassi nel sonno."disse Janet che si mise a dormire.  
A notte fonda cadde sul pavimento della stanza.  
Sentì dei botti sulla porta e andò a vedere "Mamma?  
Jonny?"  
Lei camminò nel corridoio buio e cercò di accendere la luce che non funzionò,così prese una torcia e si diresse verso la tenda a fine corridoio,poi scese le scale e illuminò la poltrona che iniziò a dondolare.  
Lei corse in camera e chiuse la porta,mettendoci una sedia davanti,poi si mise sotto le coperte con la torcia.  
Si voltò e vide la sedia accanto al suo letto e la porta che si apriva da sola.  
Sentì dei passi e si coprì completamente con il lenzuolo.  
Le coperte volarono via dal letto e lei urlò.  
Margaret si svegliò "Janet, che succede?"  
"Qualcuno in camera!"disse lei.  
"Non c'è nessuno."disse la sorella.

I letti di entrambe iniziarono a muoversi da soli.  
La madre si svegliò e accorse subito.  
Aprì la porta della camera e le figlie gli andarono addosso.  
"C'È QUALCUNO IN CAMERA!"disse la figlia.  
"I NOSTRI LETTI SI MUOVEVANO DA SOLI!"disse l'altra.  
Janet mostrò un morso che aveva sulla spalla "MI HA MORSA!"  
La madre andò a vedere e trovò la tavola di Janet "Voi due avete giocato con questa?  
Facevate a turno a mettervi paura?!"  
La madre strappò la tavola "È ovvio che non riesco a dormire una notte intera!"  
Il comodino sula parete si mosse da solo e chiuse la porta.

Le due figlie abbracciarono la madre.  
Corsero a bussare alla casa del vicino.  
La madre parlò con la vicina "L'ho visto con i miei occhi.

Quel maledetto affare ha attraversato la stanza."  
Il marito tornò "Ho ispezionato la casa da cima a fondo.  
Non c'è nessuno."  
"E la camera di Margaret e Janet?"disse lei.  
"Ho guardato ovunque."disse lui.  
In quel momento arrivò una macchina della polizia.  
I poliziotti guardarono sotto il letto e non trovarono nulla.  
Scesero in cucina.  
"Allora,signora,lei non ha visto l'uomo?"disse il poliziotto femmina.  
"No."disse lei "Ma non credo sia uno scherzo."

"Beh,ci deve essere una spiegazione."disse il vicino che arrivò. "Infatti e per questo che siamo qui."disse il poliziotto maschio.  
Sentirono un tonfo e andarono nel corridoio,sentendo passi e botti.  
"Portami una sedia."disse disse il poliziotto femmina e l'altro le portò la sedia.  
Lei ci salì sopra,diede un colpo alla parete e ne sentì uno in risposta.  
Lei scese "Viene da dentro il muro."  
La sedia si mosse da sola e tornò in cucina.  
I poliziotti uscirono.  
"Beh,non c'è niente che possiamo fare."disse l'uomo.  
"Faremo un rapporto per incidente."disse la donna.  
"Un rapporto?"disse la madre "Fantastico!  
Qualsiasi problema ho c'è sempre un modulo."  
"Ascolti,credo che questo vada oltre le nostre competenze."disse la donna "Il prete della nostra chiesa è un amico di famiglia,gli chiederò di farle visita."  
Zatanna giocava in una stanza della casa e Xanadu leggeva la Bibbia.  
Un ombra si mosse sul muro.

Xanadu si addormentò e al suo risveglio non vide più Zatanna così si alzò "Zatanna?"  
Lei trovò la figlia che era fissa in un corridoio "Tesoro?"  
"Chi è quella,mamma?"disse Zatanna.  
Videro la suora in fondo al corridoio.  
L'essere andò via.

"Torna di la."disse Xanadu e Zatanna ubbidì.  
La donna arrivò nello studio di John e non trovò nessuno,ma vide il quadro appeso.  
La musica di un disco partì ed era un canto di suore.  
Lei bloccò il disco,poi tornò verso il quadro con le mani che emanavano energia fucsia e vide che gli occhi dell'immagine sembravano vivi.  
Lei provò ad uscire,ma la porta si chiuse e anche le tapparelle fecero lo stesso.  
Lei accese le luci.  
Un'ombra passò sul muro e andò dietro al quadro.  
Delle mani uscirono da dietro il quadro che divenne vivo.  
La suora si materializzò dal muro e corse con il quadro e l'immagine aveva la bocca aperta.  
Lei indietreggiò,cadde e finì nella cantina della visione precedente.  
Si rialzò e illuminò le mani.  
La suora comparve da dietro un colonna.  
"CHI SEI?"urlò lei.  
L'essere ruggì.  
Aveva la bocca con dei denti appuntiti e del sangue dentro.  
Lei si tappò le orecchie e ci fu un forte vento.  
Tutto ciò era in realtà solo un sogno,infatti Xanadu era dormiente sulla poltrona.  
Prese una penna e iniziò ad incidere dei simboli sulla Bibbia.  
"Mamma,sveglia!"disse Zatanna.  
Nel sogno lei era davanti al demone.  
"CHE COSA VUOI?"urlò Xanadu.  
La suora allungò la mano verso sinistra.  
Una pila di sedie fu gettata a terra e dietro c'era la figura di un uomo che si rivelò essere Constantine.  
"Mi spiace,Xanadu."disse John e il petto gli fu trafitto da dietro,da una gigantesca punta di legno.  
Lei si svegliò di colpo.  
La donna con le cinque figlie stava tornando a casa,quando un uomo con la barba scese dalla macchina "Signora Hockson?"  
"Mi chiamo John Allen,lavoro per un programma televisivo."disse lui "Speravo di poter parlare delle anomalie in casa vostra."  
"Come avete fatto a saperlo?"disse la donna.  
"Gli agenti di polizia ci hanno informati."disse lui "La cosa ha fatto scalpore.

Parlarne pubblicamente sarebbe la sua migliore possibilità di trovare aiuto."  
Un gruppo di persone erano nel salotto della casa tempo dopo.  
"Come ci si sente a vivere in una casa infestata?"disse Allen.  
"Io non lo so."disse Margaret "Non ci sia abitua.  
Noi eravamo una famiglia normale prima."  
"Le cose sono peggiorate."disse Janet "Facevamo delle domande.  
Chiedendo due botti per no e uno per si."  
"E se provassimo a parlarci?."disse Allen "C'è qualcuno qui?  
Qualcuno vuole comunicare?  
Janet iniziò a sentirsi male.  
"Janet?"disse Margaret.  
Da Janet uscì un grugnito e la casa tremò.  
"Janet,ti senti bene?"disse Allet.

"Smettila di chiamarmi,Janet."disse lei e la sua voce divenne maschile e orribile "Janet sta dormendo.  
E sto parlando io."  
"Chi sei tu?"disse Allet  
Ci fu un altro ruggito molto forte,poi una risata.  
"Qual'è il tuo nome?"disse un uomo con i baffi.  
"Tu non centri."disse lei.  
"Il mio nome è Moris Gross."disse l'uomo con i baffi "Chi sei tu?"  
"Questa è casa mia."disse lui "Uscite ora."  
"No,questa non è casa tua."disse Moris "Come ti chiami?" "Bill."disse la voce.

"Bill chi?"disse Moris.  
"Bill Wilkins e ho 72 anni."disse lei.  
Moris scrisse su un pezzo di carta "Da dove vieni?"  
"Vengo dalla tomba."disse lei.  
"Come sei morto?"disse Moris.  
"Sono diventato cieco e ho avuto un'emorragia."disse la ragazza "Mi sono addormentato e sono morto nella poltrona nell'angolo."  
"Perché sei venuto qui?"disse lui.  
"Mi piace sentirli urlare."disse la voce che poi rise.  
"PERCHÉ NON CI LASCI IN PACE?!"urlò la madre.  
"TU STA ZITTA,BRUTTA VACCA!"urlò la voce.

La bambina si riprese.  
"Janet,stai bene?"disse la madre e la famiglia finì sul giornale.  
La famiglia dormì a casa dei vicini.  
"Tu e i ragazzi potete restare tutto il tempo che volete."disse la vicina che preparava dei materassi in salotto.

Di notte la famiglia dormì e Billy si alzò e andò alla porta sul retro trovando il cane di famiglia e gli aprì la porta.  
Il cane si trasformò in un essere simile all'uomo storto del carion e iniziò a camminare parlando con la voce mostruosa del vecchio.  
Il bambino indietreggiò.  
"C'era una volta un uomo storto,che camminava per un miglio storto."disse l'essere.  
Il bambino fuggi e andò nel salotto svegliando tutti.  
"Che c'è?"disse la madre.

"L'uomo storto!"disse Billy.

I vicini arrivarono.  
"L'UOMO STORTO VENNE DENTRO!"urlo la voce e l'ombra si stava avvicinando "E SUONÒ LO STORTO CAMPANELLO! E LA SUA ANIM

A STORTA FINÌ NELLO STORTO INFERNO!"  
Arrivò Janet che parlò con la voce mostruosa "UCCISE LA SUA FAMIGLIA STORTA E SI FECE UNA RISATA STORTA!"  
La grata di metallo del camino si mosse da sola,appena Janet urlò.  
La grata fracassò una cristalliera,poi tutte le lampadine della casa esplosero in mille pezzi.  
Janet cadde a terra e della bava gli usci dalla bocca.  
La madre la soccorse "MIO DIO"  
CHIAMATE UN'AMBULANZA!"  
Padre Gordon era seduto ad un tavolo e faceva sentire la registrazione della conversazione con Janet a Constantine e Xanadu.  
"Che ne pensate?"disse Gordon.  
"Sembra disorientato."disse Constantine "È un vecchio?" "Quella è la voce di una bambina di 11 anni."disse Gordon.

"La famiglia ha contattato la chiesa per un aiuto?"disse Xanadu. "Si,ma non volevamo essere coinvolti."disse Gordon "Il caso si è trasformato in un circo mediatico.  
Lo chiamano l'Emityville inglese."  
"Grandioso."disse Constantine.  
"Teme che sia una truffa?"disse lei.  
"La capacità della chiesa di aiutare la gente,dipende dalla sua credibilità."disse Gordon.  
"Allora,cosa dovremmo fare?"disse lui.  
"Voi dovreste andare a Londra per 3 giorni."disse Gordon "Essere i nostri occhi e orecchie non ufficiali.  
Se si tratta di una truffa,fate un passo indietro e andate via.

Ma se non lo è allora c'è una famiglia che ha bisogno di voi." "Ci penseremo."disse Constnatine mentre accompagnava il prete "La ringrazio."  
Xanadu era in cucina.  
"Gli ho detto che ne avremo parlato."disse John.

"Parlare di cosa?"disse lei. "Tesoro,lo hai sentito?"disse Constantine "Loro non vogliono che ce ne occupiamo.  
Dobbiamo solo fare un sopralluogo.  
Ci sono stati casi che abbiamo rifiutato,ma non abbiamo mai rifiutato di aiutare una famiglia."  
"Ho avuto una visione ad Emityville."disse lei "Era la stessa avuta durante quell'esorcismo.

Ho avuto una premonizione sulla tua morte." "Aspetta,per questo ti sei chiusa in te stessa per 8 anni."disse John "Hai visto la mia morte?"  
"L'hai vista anche tu."disse Xanadu "Il demone del tuo quadro è reale.  
Abbiamo entrambi visto lo stesso spirito disumano.  
È un avvertimento.  
Se continueremo ad occuparcene,tu morirai."  
"Le tue visione sono un dono di Dio."disse lui "Se sta mostrando la mia morte,lo fa per una ragione.  
Forse dobbiamo evitare che accada.  
Andiamo.  
Noi non fuggiamo dalle battaglie."  
Lui la baciò.  
"Se andiamo,devi promettermi che sarà solo per osservare."disse lei "Se la situazione diventa pericolosa,lo diremo alla chiesa e la gestiranno loro."  
"Lo prometto."disse John.  
I due uscirono dalla stazione e vennero accolti da Moris.  
"Benvenuti."disse Moris che li portava alla macchina "Io credo che starete nella casa degli Hockson,vero?"  
"Si,preferiamo stare in prima linea."disse John.

La macchina s fermò davanti alla casa "Ci siamo."  
"Eccoci qui."disse Moris che fermò la macchina.  
I tre scesero.

Xanadu guardò la casa.  
"John,siamo riusciti a riprendere cose incredibili."disse Moris.  
John strinse la mano al vicino della madre che era sulla casa e salutò i due.  
La donna li portò davanti alla camera dove dormivano le figlie che aveva una catena che legava la maniglia al termosifone.  
"Questa era la stanza delle ragazze."disse lei "Non la usiamo più."  
"Perché no?"disse John.  
"La maggior parte delle attività si è concentrata in quella stanza."disse Moris "Abbiamo temuto che qualcuno si facesse male,perciò ora la teniamo chiusa."  
"Ho saputo che Janet ha levitato."disse John "Anche questo è successo qui?"  
"Si,più di una volta."disse Moris "Abbiamo anche delle foto."  
La camera era totalmente distrutta e c'erano croci su tutte le pareti.  
John entrò ed era sconvolto.  
"Ce li hanno regalati i vicini."disse lui "Li ho appesi sperando che le cose si aggiustino."  
"Ha funzionato?"disse lui.  
"No."disse la madre "Sentiamo rumori tutta la notte."

John uscì la madre rimise la catena.  
Janet era sull'altalena e accanto c'era Xanadu.  
"Ciao."disse Xanadu "Sono Madame Xanadu.  
Ti spiace se mi siedo?"  
"No,fa pure."disse Janet.  
Xanadu lo fece.  
Indossava un cappotto blu sul suo solito abito viola,ma i capelli erano sciolti.  
"Sai perché sono qui?"disse la donna "Tua madre mi ha detto quello che sta succedendo.  
Per questo sono qui.  
Voglio aiutarvi se posso.  
Ti andrebbe di parlarmi?  
Sai quando aveva la tua età,sono andata a trovare mia madre in ospedale e ho visto un angelo.  
Lui stava in piedi accanto al letto di un bambino e gli accarezzava la guancia e poi si è fermato e mi ha guardato.  
So come ci si sente,ma so che una persona può cambiare tutto.  
Basta solo aprirsi."  
"Come sapevi che potevi fidarti delle persone che aiutavi?"disse Janet.  
"Non lo sapevo."disse lei "A volte mi hanno ferita.  
C'è voluto del tempo,ma alla fine ho trovato qualcuno che mi credeva."  
"E cos'hai fatto?"disse lei.  
"L'ho sposato."disse Xanadu. "Sono così stanca."disse Janet "Non riesco a dormire qui.  
In genere andavo nell'infermeria a scuola,ma ora non posso fare nemmeno quello.  
Hanno tutti paura di me.  
Non ho amici o un posto dove andare.  
Mi fa sentire anormale."  
"Lo so."disse Xanadu "Qualsiasi cosa ti sta facendo questo vuole che tu ti senta così."  
"Ma perché?"disse lei.

"Perché lo rende più forte."disse Xanadu.  
"Nel periodo dove tutto è iniziato Janet ha cominciato a svegliarsi qui."disse la madre mostrando la poltrona.  
"Perché questo è il posto dove Bill Wilkins è morto."disse Moris.

"Dove l'avete comprata?"disse John.  
"Il mio ex marito ha preso la casa con tutti i mobili."disse lei.  
"Se posso chiedere,il suo ex è ancora in giro."disse Constantine.  
"No."disse lei.  
"Mi spiace molto."disse John"Ci sono possibilità di riconciliazione?"  
"Ha avuto due gemelle da una donna qui vicino."disse lei.  
"Bene,lo prendo per un no."disse lui.  
"Ne abbiamo già sopportate tante."disse lei "Si è portato via tutta la musica ed intendo letteralmente.  
Tutti i dischi.  
I miei figli hanno sofferto molto e ora questo."  
"La tempistica non è casuale."disse John "Le entità negative si nutrono della sofferenza altrui.  
E ti colpiscono quando sei a terra."  
"Non sembra una cosa giusta."disse lei.  
"Infatti."disse John.  
"Sai quando la voce ti parlerà?"disse Xanadu.  
"Certe volte."disse Janet.  
"E quando lo fa ti sembra che venga da dentro di te?"disse Xanadu.  
"No."disse lei "Sembra che venga da dietro,come se mi usasse."  
"Dice mai delle cose solo a te?"disse Xanadu "Che cosa dice?"  
"Dice che vuole ucciderti."disse Janet.  
"Quando l'ha detto?"disse Xanadu.  
"Adesso."disse Janet.  
La pioggia cadeva abbondante.  
Janet era sulla poltrona del vecchio e Xanadu metteva l'acqua in un bicchiere.  
"È proprio necessaria?"disse la madre.  
"Beh,vorremo essere in grado di provare alla chiesa che non fa la voce da sola,quindi se tiene l'acqua in bocca,potremmo provare che non si tratta di una forma di ventriloquio."  
La bambina mise l'acqua nella bocce,mentre Moris preparava il registratore.  
"Deve stare sulla poltrona?"disse la madre.  
"Si,lo spirito ha manifestato un attaccamento a questo luogo."disse Xanadu "So che è doloroso,ma sarà più facile contattarlo."  
"Andrà tutto bene."disse la madre toccandole la mano.  
Tutti si misero seduti.  
"Pronta?"disse John.  
Lei annuì.  
Constantine accese il registratore "È il 21 dicembre del 1977.  
Siamo John Constantine e Madame Xanadu e siamo seduto con Peggy e Jane Hockins.  
È in più presente Moris Gros.  
Possiamo iniziare."  
"C'è qualcosa che vuole comunicare con noi?"disse Constantine "Cosa vuoi da Janet e dalla sua famiglia."  
Lei si tolse l'acqua dalla bocca "Dice che non parlerà con voi che mi guardate così.  
Dice che dovete girarvi."  
Jane rimise l'acqua nella bocca e tutti si voltarono.  
"Che ne pensi Bill?"disse John "Ti abbiamo lasciato la privacy.  
Ora vieni fuori e parla con noi."  
Le lampade della casa si accesero e si spensero,in più ci furono molti rumori.  
"Eccomi qui."disse Bill.  
"Sto parlando con lo spirito che perseguita questa famiglia?"disse John.  
"È questo quello che sono?"disse lui "È questo quello che faccio?"  
"Si e io sono qui per farti smettere."disse John "Sai chi sono io?"  
"John."disse Bill "Tuo padre ti chiamava Jonathan."  
"Non è vero."disse lui "Mio padre mi chiamava John,come gli altri."  
Lui rise e ci furono dei tonfi.  
"Andiamo,Bill,non sei uno psichiatra e non siamo qui per parlare di mio padre."disse John "Ora veniamo noi.  
Perché non lasci in pace queste persone?"  
"Perché questa è la mia casa"disse lui.  
"Non è la tua casa."disse John.  
"Vengo qui per vedere la mia famiglia."disse lui "È casa mia.  
Ma loro non ci sono."  
"Non ci sono perché sei morto."disse John "Se la tua famiglia viveva qui,ora è andata da un pezzo."  
Lui grugni "Dove sono?"disse Bill.  
"Non ne ho idea."disse John "Se lo sapessi l'avrei già detto."  
"Non mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse Bill.  
"Allora passa oltre."disse John.  
"Io non ci credo."disse Bill.  
"Perché no?"disse John "Che ci sarebbe di male ad andare in paradiso?"  
"Io...non sono un tipo da paradiso."disse Bill.  
"Dovo dirti una cosa Bill..."disse John "Sai non mi importa in cosa credi..."  
John gli mostro una croce di metallo attaccata ad una catenella "Vedi questo?"  
Bill iniziò ad emettere urla gemiti bestiali "Aiutate…lui.  
Aiutate...lui.  
Lascia...andare.  
Aiutate...lui.  
Lascia...andare."  
Lui scomparve e apparve la bambina.  
Janet sputò l'acqua nel bicchiere.  
La notte seguente Xanadu e Constantine andarono in camera da letto,ma c'erano solo letti singoli al secondo piano della casa.  
"Avverti una presenza?"disse John.  
"No,l'opposto."disse lei "Non sento nulla."  
"Potrebbe essere un caso di nevrosi isterica."disse John che indossava la catena con la croce"Questo spiegherebbe le personalità multiple e le allucinazioni."  
"Nemmeno questo mi sembra giusto."disse lei.  
"Non credo."disse Xanadu "Non riesco a spiegarlo.  
Il cuore mi dice di credergli,ma non sento nulla.  
Ho sentito quella voce,ma percepisco solo la loro paura."  
Janet stava per andare nel letto della madre e si legò la corda al piede.  
"Janet,vorrei che non facessi questo."disse lei.  
"Mi aiuta a dormire."disse lei.  
Le due si misero a letto.  
Janet si svegliò sul soffitto della sala "Aiuto."  
Vide il vecchio che si dondolava sulla sedia,poi si alzò e andò via fischiettando.

Salì le scale andando al piano di sopra,proprio sopra la bambina.  
Le sue mani la portarono dentro il soffitto e si ritrovò nella stanza piena di croci.

Una croce si mise a testa in giù e poi tutte le altre.  
Il vecchio usci dall'ombra e le corse contro.  
Lei urlò a squarcia gola.  
La madre si alzò e corse verso la stanza,ma non poté aprirla a causa della catena.  
Riuscì ad aprirne un pezzo e vide Janet "MAMMA!  
AIUTAMI!"  
Una mano la afferrò e la trascinò nel buio e lei vide il vecchio.  
John e Xanadu accorsero.  
La donna fece uscire la luce dalle mani e toccando la catena la fuse.

Entrarono e trovarono Janet con la tenda intorno al collo.  
"MIO DIO!"disse la madre abbracciandola dopo che John ebbe tolto la tenda.

"C'era qualcuno qui dentro."disse la madre "L'ho visto con i miei occhi."  
Il giorno dopo nevicava e i due erano andati ad un bar ristorante a parlare con Moris e altri.  
"Questo è il segno del morso che hanno fatto a Janet la prima notte."disse un ragazzo con i capelli ricci "È sbiadito,ma si può vedere."  
"Wow."disse John "È particolare.  
Mancano due denti."  
"Infatti è troppo grande per essere di uno dei figli."disse Moris.  
"Pensi che sia stato questo Bill?"disse Constantine.  
"Ho rintracciato il vecchio proprietario."disse Moris "Il padre viveva li.  
Si chiamava Wiliam Wilkins ed è morto di emorragia cerebrale proprio su quella poltrona.  
Tutto quello che lei ha detto è vero."  
"Tutte informazioni pubbliche."disse una donna "Potrebbe aver sentito l'intera storia da un vicino."  
"Janet afferma di essere stata teletrasportata in giro per la casa."disse Xanadu.  
"Affermazioni che valgono come quelle della levitazione sul letto."disse la donna.  
"Qualcuno era presente?"disse Xanadu.  
"No,ma ho delle foto."disse quello con i capelli ricci "Ho messo l'attrezzatura nella loro stanza."  
"Però sembra che stia saltando."disse John.  
"Ma lei era li ieri notte."disse Moris.  
"Si,ma è stata Peggy ad aver visto Bill,non noi."disse John.  
"Ma è apparsa in una stanza chiusa dall'interno,per l'amor di Dio."disse Moris"E che mi dice della voce?  
Come ce la spieghiamo?"  
"Io credo che la prima volta che ha fatto quella voce era davanti alle telecamere della tv."disse lei"E non poteva farlo con l'acqua in bocca.  
Una volta sono stata truffata da una famiglia che fingeva una possessione.  
Non so se siano peggio i demoni o questa gente."  
"I demoni sono peggio."disse Xanadu.  
"Ma dovete ammettere che è sospetto."disse la donna.  
"Tu pensi davvero che stia fingendo ogni cosa?"disse lui"E che mi dici di Peggy?"  
"Lei sta solo usando tutta la storia per avere una casa migliore dal comune."disse la donna.  
"Ascoltate,non sto dicendo che è una truffa."disse John "A volte quello che facciamo richiede un atto di fede per credere quando nessuno lo fa."  
"Quindi voi ci credete?"disse la donna.  
"Si."disse John "Ma la chiesa non può muoversi senza prove."  
"Bene,farò qualche telefonata."disse Moris "Chiederò della attrezzature."  
"Noi staremo con Peggy e i ragazzi."disse Xanadu.  
I due tornarono con i ragazzi che dissero alla madre che i due gli avevano comprato dei dischi.  
"Qualcuno di voi è mai stato vittima di qualche bullo?"disse Xanadu.  
"Billy,a scuola, viene sempre preso di mira da Pit."disse Janet.  
"E cosa fai quando succede?"disse Xanadu.  
"Loro,mi difendono."disse Billy.  
"Bene."disse John "Lo spirito è come quel bullo.  
E se la prende con Janet.  
Dovete darle conforto.  
Invece la macchina per i dischi e una causa persa,ma sentiremo della musica comunque.  
Posso prendere la chitarra."  
"Certo."disse la madre.  
Lui la prese,la famiglia si sedette e lui suonò e cantò facendo ridere tutti.  
Gli altri arrivarono piazzando videocamere e altri attrezzi.  
John li aiutò e prese una videocamera pesante,poi iniziò a riparare i tubi sotto la cucina con Janet vicino. "Come mai hai cominciato ad interessarti di queste cose?"disse lei.  
"Da piccola avevi mai paura che qualcosa si nascondesse sotto il letto?"disse John.  
"Si."disse lei.  
"Beh,sotto il mio letto c'era davvero qualcosa."disse lui "Qualcosa mi prese per i piedi e mi tirò giù a terra.  
Era troppo buio,ma me la diedi a gambe.  
Mio padre mi riportò in camera e mi disse che dovevo affrontare le mie paure.  
E io stavo morendo di paura,ma poi mi sono ricordato di ciò che una suora mi disse al catechismo,ossia che Dio sarà accanto a chiunque ne abbia bisogno.  
Allora ho preso questo crocifisso dal comodino e ho detto a chiunque ci fosse li sotto che doveva andarsene o che Dio lo avrebbe preso a calci.  
È stata la cosa migliore che mio padre aveva fatto per me.  
Ovviamente l'aveva fatto perché non mi credeva.  
Poi ho trovato chi mi credeva e sai cos'ho fatto?"  
"L'hai spostata?"disse lui.  
"Allora la conosci già questa."disse Constantine che aprì il lavandino e vide che funzionava.  
"Come va?"disse la madre.  
"Bene,ho finito."disse John "Posso aggiustare la lavatrice." "Oh,questo non posso chiederglielo."disse lei "È un disastro li sotto."  
"Non si preoccupi."disse lui "Quanto sarà terribile?"  
Nella cantina l'acqua arrivava alle ginocchia.  
"Per la miseria."disse lui.  
"È tutto tranquillo li dentro?"disse Moris.  
"Si,grazie a Dio."disse lei.  
"Sarebbe grandioso se provassimo che esiste la vita dopo la morte."disse lui "Sarebbe memorabile."  
"Lo so,ma questo non è un laboratorio."disse Xanadu "È la casa di qualcuno e la loro incolumità è fondamentale."  
"Lo so,mi spiace,non intendevo questo."disse Moris "Ho perso mia figlia e vorrei sapere se sta bene."  
"Mi spiace."disse Xanadu.  
"Grandioso."disse John che entrò nell'acqua con un attrezzo da lavoro e iniziò a riparare un tubo.

Dietro John emerse il vecchio.  
La madre fece il giro vedendo qualcosa con la torcia "John,vedo qualcosa dietro di lei."  
Lui si voltò subito,ma non vide nessuno.  
La madre vide il viso del vecchio sotto l'acqua e urlò.  
Lui la afferrò e la fece cadere.

Constantine la afferrò "Che succede?"  
Lei gli mostrò un morso sul braccio "Mi ha morso!"  
Qualcosa cadde in acqua.  
John andò a vedere e raccolse una dentiera.  
Janet e gli altri preparavano un albero di natale.  
Janet guardò verso la cucina buia e senti il rumore di un coltello.  
Margaret la vide terrorizzata "Che succede?"  
"Lo vedi?"disse Janet "In cucina.  
Sta giocando con i coltelli.  
Si nasconde nel buio."  
Jonny si avvicinò.  
"Ma che stai facendo?"disse Janet "Non andare."  
"Ricordi che ha detto il signor Constantine?"disse Jonny "Non possiamo possiamo farci maltrattare."  
Jonny avanzò e trovò i coltelli conficcati nel tavolo,poi sentì un urlo.  
"Qual'è il problema."disse Jonny.  
"Janet è sparita!"disse Margaret.  
Jonny si voltò e la vide con un coltello.  
Le urla furono avvertite da tutti.  
John corse e vide una sedia che veniva scagliata contro una parete,più dei piatti che volavano.  
La porta della cucina si chiuse.  
Xanadu e Moris entrarono "Che succede?"  
Un tavolo fu scagliato contro il muro della cucina.  
"MAMMA!"urlò Margaret "SONO LI DENTRO!"  
John corse,ma la porta si chiuse "NO!"  
Xanadu afferrò la maniglia della porta,illuminò le mani di energia e strappò via la porta.  
Trovarono la cucina vuota e devastata.  
Jonny era nascosto nell'armadio e la madre lo abbracciava.  
Moris raccolse un mestolo piegato.  
"Dov'è Janet."disse la madre.  
Constantine uscì,seguito dagli altri,e sentirono dei versi provenire da dentro degli sportelli.  
Ed apri gli sportelli e trovò Janet avvinghiata tra i fili elettrici e lei gli ruggì addosso.  
Lui prese la croce "Mi...non.  
Mi...non.  
Mi...non."  
La ragazza tornò normale e fu tirata fuori e data alla madre.  
"Come ha fatto ad entrare li?"disse Moris.  
Constantine chiuse gli sportelli.  
La donna entrò,mentre la madre aveva portato Janet sul divano.  
"Cosa c'è?"disse John nel corridoio.  
"Sta fingendo."disse lei "E ho le prove."  
"Cosa?"disse Xanadu.  
La donna li condusse ad un furgone con dentro una tv e mostrò un filmato dove Janet tirava le cose contro le pareti.  
"Questo mette fine al suo atto di fede."disse la donna.  
"Ma come sarebbe?"disse la Peggy "Non si è inventata nulla."  
"È stata filmata mentre simulava un evento."disse la donna.  
"Ma come fa una ragazzina di 11 anni a lanciare un tavolo attraverso una stanza in quel modo?"disse lei.  
"È finita,capisce."disse la donna "Per il bene di sua figlia,non la faccia più difficile di quanto non lo sia.  
Non può averlo fatto da sola."  
"Come si permette?"disse la Peggy "Crede che io l'ho convinta a fare questo?  
E la polizia?  
Centrano anche loro?"  
"Calma."disse John.  
"Voi credete a noi?"disse la madre.  
"Noi vogliamo aiutarvi,ma la chiesa vedrà quel video e la storia sarà chiusa."disse lui "Prenderanno le distanze da qualsiasi cosa che possa sembrare una finzione."  
"Per favore andate tutti."disse la madre.  
"Che si fa?"disse Moris fuori dalla casa "Gli diamo un'ancora di salvezza e poi la riprendiamo?"  
"Racconteremo ciò che abbiamo visto."disse John "Ma quel video mostra la ragazza che finge una manifestazione."  
"Ma ci sono state dozzine di eventi reali."disse Moris "Anche se ha finto questa volta,non cambia…"  
"Cambia tutto invece."disse John "Noi qui siamo agenti della chiesa,ci avrebbero richiamati subito dopo aver visto quel video.  
Lei ha fatto un ottimo lavoro.  
Li ha aiutati quando non c'era nessun altro."  
"La ringrazio,ma a volte bisogna fare un atto di fede."disse Moris che gli strinse la mano.  
I due salirono in macchina e andarono via.  
"Non mi sembra giusto."disse lei.  
"Lo so."disse lui.  
Iniziò a piovere.  
La famiglia raggiunse Janet.  
"L'hai fatto davvero?"disse Margaret.  
"Perché vi avrebbe uccisi."disse Janet "Dovevano andare via."  
"Non credi che sia piuttosto sospetto che abbia simulato nell'unica stanza della casa che aveva le telecamere?"disse Xanadu,mentre metteva i bagagli sul treno.  
"Direi."disse John e dalla sua valigia caddero dei nastri che si incrociarono a "X".  
Constantine li guardò "Non è possibile.  
Xanadu,aiutami a trovare i registratori."  
Lei prese la borsa,mentre lui raccolse i nastri.  
Li misero entrambi nei registratori.  
"Avvolgiamoli e rimettiamoli da capo."disse John "Ricordi quegli strani e confusi messaggi che ci ha dato Janet?  
Sai Bill..."

"Si."disse Xanadu.  
"Ce n'erano due."disse John "Questo è il primo."  
John accese il registratore e fece sentire la voce "Aiutate…lui...lascia andare.  
Aiutate...lui...lascia andare."  
"Pensavamo si riferisse a se stesso."disse John.  
"Si."disse Xanadu.  
"Ascolta il secondo."disse John che lo accese e fece sentire le voci "Mi...non...mi...non...mi."  
"E se non mi sto sbagliando..."disse lui che li riavvolse e li fece partire da capo.  
La voce si sentì di nuovo "Aiutatemi,lui non lascia me andare.  
Aiutatemi,lui non lascia me andare."  
Xanadu era sconvolta e poi fu spinta verso il sedile con violenza ed ebbe una visione.  
Vide il vecchio sulla poltrona davanti alla tv "Sono venuto qui,per vedere la mia famiglia.  
Ma non ci son adesso.  
Penso che vorrei andare via.  
Ma non posso."  
"Perché no."disse lei.  
"Lui la vuole."disse il vecchio "Moltissimo.  
È molto vicino."  
"Dimmi come fermarlo."disse Xanadu.  
"Sono dato e sono preso."disse Bill "C'ero al tuo primo respiro,tu non l'hai chiesto,ma io ti seguirò fino alla morte."  
"Aspetta io..."disse Xanadu.  
Una mano nera afferrò le spalle del vecchio.  
Aveva quattro dita,quelle in mezzo erano grosse e lunghe,con unghie appuntite.  
Le altre due erano più piccole.  
Il braccio apparteneva al demone suora,che ruggì e rivelo una bocca piena di denti appuntiti e con del sangue intorno.  
Lei si vegliò e aveva del sangue che usciva dal naso.  
"Tesoro."disse John che le pulì il sangue "Oh,mio Dio.  
Oh,no.  
Che succede?"  
"Lo spirito del vecchio è solo una pedina."disse Xanadu "È stato costretto a restare li."  
"Costretto?"disse Constantine "Costretto da chi?"  
"Qualcosa di inumano,che ha preso una forma blasfema per attaccare la mia fede."disse lei "C'è un demone in quella casa.  
Dobbiamo tornare indietro."  
La madre puliva i pezzi di coccio e sentì un baccano tremendo.  
Corse a vedere e trovò Margaret sospesa a mezz'aria.  
Vide che Janet era sospesa a mezz'aria e rideva con una voce inumana e aveva gli occhi gialli.  
"PER L'AMOR DI DIO,LASCIACI STARE!"urlò lei.  
Margaret fu scagliata contro una parete e la madre la soccorse "USCIAMO DA QUI!"  
Uscirono sotto la pioggia "Andate dai vicini!"  
La porta si chiuse.  
"JANET!"urlo lei.  
Il vicino aveva i due nella macchina "Io non capisco.  
Prima dite che non è vero,poi dite che è vero."  
"Le sue capacità erano bloccate da uno spirito maligno."disse John "Lo spirito del vecchio è riuscito a sbloccarle solo quando abbiamo lasciato la casa.  
Le cose che abbiamo vissuto sono state manifestazioni demoniache.  
Il vecchio,l'uomo storto, erano una facciata,per non farci vedere il vero demone in quella casa."  
"Nella visione che ho avuto,voleva aiutarmi,ma aveva troppa paura e mi parlava tramite un enigma."disse Xanadu "Ha detto:sono preso e sono dato,c'ero quando hai emesso il tuo primo respiro.  
Tu non l'hai chiesto,ma io ti seguirò fino alla morte."  
"Il nome!"disse John.  
"Si,il nome del demone ci da potere su di lui."disse Xanadu.  
"Ma non lo conosciamo."disse lei.  
"Evidentemente si."disse lei "Altrimenti non lo avrebbe detto."  
"Quindi che si fa."disse l'uomo al volante.  
"Un demone così potente da offuscare Xanadu è troppo per me."disse John "Dobbiamo portare Janet in una chiesa,prima che lui la uccida."  
Arrivarono davanti alla casa e provarono ad aprire la porta.  
John sfondò la vetrata con un mattone,ma il divano si mosse da solo e gli andò addosso facendolo cadere.

Xanadu lo soccorse "John!  
Stai bene?"  
"Si,io passo dal retro."disse lui correndo.  
"NO!"urlo lei "JOHN!"  
John scese nella cantina e Xanadu lo stava per raggiungere,ma la porta si chiuse.  
"JOHN!"urlò lei.  
Xanadu illuminò le mani,ma non riuscì ad aprire la porta.  
John dall'interno tentò di aprirla "Maledizione!"  
"JOHN!"urlò lei "NON RIESCO AD APRIRLA."  
"Prova con l'energia."disse lui.  
"GIÀ FATTO,MA NON SI APRE!"urlò lei.  
"Cazzo."disse lui.  
"DOBBIAMO BUTTARLA GIÙ!"urlò lei "John,tesoro,aspetta li!"  
"Non posso aspettare."disse John "Io vado avanti."  
"No,John...NON ANDARE!"urlò lei "Non puoi farcela da solo."  
"Ha bisogno del nostro aiuto."disse lui.  
"John,ti prego."disse Xanadu "Ti prego,ti prego.  
Aspettami.  
Non posso perderti."

"Lo so."disse John "Anch'io.  
Ma devo andare."  
"E la mia premonizione?"disse lei.  
"Se devo morire lo farò aiutando un'altra persona."disse John "So che ti ho fatto una promessa,ma devo farlo.  
Ho fatto tanti sbagli,ma questo non sarà uno di quelli.  
Mi dispiace,Xanadu.  
Ti amo."  
Lui si allontanò.  
"JOHN!"urlò lei "NOOO!  
FERMATI!  
NO!  
FERMATI!"  
Lui sentì le urla provenire da sopra e fece a pezzi il soffitto si legno con una trave.  
Fece un buco e iniziò a salire.  
Accanto a lui c'era un tubo del gas e la manopola iniziò a girare.  
Appena salito il gas uscì e gli ustionò il viso.  
Xanadu illuminò le mani di energia e cominciò a tirare pugni contro la porta facendo saltare pezzi di legno,ma non abbastanza.  
John si alzò e vide che vedeva male a causa del gas "Oh Dio.  
JANET DOVE SEI?"  
Una tv si accese e lui barcollò fino al salotto."  
Constantine si tirò su entrambe la maniche e sugli avambracci c'era metà di un tatuaggio che raffigurava in triangolo con un occhio al centro.  
Lui iniziò ad unire le braccia e davanti a se apparve un fumo nero che divenne la suora mostruosa.  
Il demone lo afferrò e lo scaglio contro una parete poi svanì.  
Lui prese il crocifisso che aveva al collo e iniziò a pregare "Vade retro Satana.

Santo Michele arcangelo,difendici dal male."  
Xanadu pensava "Qual'è il tuo nome?"  
Lei ricordò l'incontro con il demone "Io conosco il tuo nome.  
Te l'ho chiesto.  
E tu me l'hai detto.  
E io l'ho scritto."

Lei corse a prendere la Bibbia in macchina e guardò i segni che c'erano sopra "V-a-l-a-k.  
Valak."  
Un fulmine colpì l'albero e i rami caddero,lasciando una punta identica a quella della visione.  
Lei tornò alla porta della cantina.  
John stava salendo le scale "Recede Satana."  
John era la piano di sopa ormai "JANET!"  
Il carion si accese.  
Lui si avvicinò alla tenda e vide l'uomo storto.  
Si allontanò,cadde a terra e continuò a strisciare,mentre la tenda si alzava da sola.  
La tenda andò verso un muro che esplose,poi ci fu un a grossa crepa che percorse il soffitto e andò in una della camere.  
Un armadio esplose e l'uomo storto uscì.  
Constantine chiuse la porta e la mano dell'essere la trapassò.  
Xanadu diede un colpo alla porta e la buttò giù "JOHN!"  
Constantie entrò nella stanza dei crocifissi e trovò la ragazzina davanti a delle finestre.  
Lei mosse le braccia e i vetri andarono in frantumi.  
Janet salì sul davanzale e sotto c'era l'albero.  
Constantine la afferrò e per non cadere si aggrappo alla tenda che iniziò a cedere.  
Xanadù salì le scale e lo vide aggrappato alla tenda "JOHN!"  
Il demone suora uscì dalla parete.  
Lei corse verso John,ma l'essere urlò e Xanadu fu scagliata su una parete e tenuta li.  
Il demone era sorridente.  
"Io so il tuo nome"disse lei.  
L'essere ruggì e fece cadere tutti i crocifissi.  
"VALAK,TORNA ALL'INFERNO!"urlò lei.  
Il volto del demone iniziò a fondere e a rivelare il vero aspetto.  
Delle enormi corna uscirono dall'abito che si dissolse.  
Il demone svanì in un fumo nero.  
Xanadu afferrò John e lo aiutò a tornare dentro l'appartamento.  
"Ok,ci siamo."disse lui.  
"Stai bene?"disse Xanadu.

"Si."disse lui.  
La madre venne e abbracciò la figlia,mentre Xanadu abbracciò il marito.  
La mattina seguente John era seduto in ambulanza e c'erano molte persone davanti alla casa.  
"L'hai salvata."disse lei.  
"No,tu hai salvato noi."disse lui.  
Pepper si avvicinò ai due e abbracciò Xanadu "Grazie per essere tornati."  
Janet abbracciò John.  
"Sai,questo mi ha protetto da quando ero bambino."disse John,prendendo la croce e dandola a Janet"Voglio darlo a te.  
E poi,quando sarai cresciuta,lo darai a qualcun altro che ne avrà bisogno."  
"Grazie."disse Janet "Sono tanto fortunato.  
Xanadu aveva detto che una persona poteva cambiare tutto.  
Ma io ne ho due."  
VOCE NARRANTE DI XANADU  
"La casa di Enfield e uno dei casi paranormali più documentati di sempre.  
Peggy Hodgson continuò la sua vita in una casa in Green Street.  
Nel 2003, è passata a miglior vita mentre era seduta su una poltrona nel salotto…  
Gli esami mostrarono che era esattamente lo stesso modo in cui era morto Bill Wilkins 40 anni prima."  
John entrò nell'archivio dove teneva le cose indemoniate e mise su uno scaffale il carion dell'uomo storto.  
Sentendo della musica uscì e trovò Xanadu che aveva messo un disco.  
I due iniziarono a ballare.


	29. HALLOWEEN:THE BEGINNING

CAPITOLO 9

HALLOWEEN:THE BEGINNING

1978

L'uomo biondo che aveva affrontato Thomas Yuit,era seduto ad una scrivania e scriveva delle

frasi"Le anime più oscure non sono quelle che scelgono di dimorare nell'inferno dell'abisso,ma

quelle che scelgono di emergere dall'abisso e si aggirano silenziosamente tra di noi.

Steve Rogers."

Indossava un costume diverso rispetto a quello che aveva durante lo scontro di alcuni anni fa.

Aveva la testa scoperta,poi a metà collo iniziava il costume che era blu scuro sul petto,sulle spalle e

sulle braccia.

Aveva due cinghie che partendo dalla schiena passavano sotto le ascelle e si incrociavano sulla

schiena.

Sui pettorali c'erano tre linee orizzontali bianche che arrivavano ad una stella bianca al centro del

petto.

Le mani erano coperte da dei guanti marroni che lasciavano scoperte le dita.

Sulla pancia aveva delle linee nere,poi c'era una cintura marrone con delle sacche.

Il costume proseguiva per le gambe ed era blu.

Sulle ginocchia c'erano delle placche corazzate e poi iniziavano gli stivali neri che avevano delle

cinghie.

Sul tavolo c'era uno scudo di metallo circolare.

Aveva al centro una stella bianca in un cerchio blu,poi c'era un cerchio rosso,uno bianco e uno rosso.

FLASHBACK

1963.

C'era una villa a due piani, trascurata, nel paese di Haddonfield,Illinois.

Dentro c'era un bambino con i capelli neri,lunghi che aveva una maschera da pagliaccio sul viso e

davanti a lui c'era una gabbia con dentro dei topi.

Aprì la gabbia e ne prese uno "Vieni qui,piccolino."

Lui lo accarezzò "Sai che sei proprio carino.

Si."

La madre bionda preparava da mangiare "Ronnie,sai che questa sera devo lavorare.

Qualcuno la deve mandare avanti la baracca,no?"

Il padre era seduto ad un tavolo e aveva i capelli lunghi,barba e baffi "Ma guarda,lo vedi come sto?

Come lo trovo un lavoro?"

"Già e la colpa di chi è?"disse la donna.

"Vaffanculo."disse Ronnie.

"Smettila,sei patetico."disse lei.

In una culla c'era una neonata.

"Sai che la nuova cameriera,non fa altro che spogliarmi con gli occhi?"disse Ronnie.

"Ah,quella troia con le tette che gli arrivano alle ginocchia."disse lei.

"Guarda che posso farmi fare una sega e spararle quattro schizzi su quelle tette."disse Ronnie.

"Allora vatti a divertire,spero che sia una a cui piacciono gli storpi."disse lei.

"Brutta troia!"disse lui irato "Sai che fa lo storpio?

Adesso viene li e ti trapana fino all'osso del collo!"

"Aspetta che ti prendo le stampelle!"disse la donna arrabbiata,mentre la neonata piangeva.

La madre prese in braccio la bambina "Contento?"

Ronnie la prese in giro "Questa scassa cazzi sa soltanto piangere!

Piange e caga,piange e caga!"

"Perché tu che fai?"disse la madre che la teneva in braccio.

"Stronza."disse lui "Vieni a sederti sul mio manganello,puttana."

"Vaffanculo."disse lei.

Arrivo una figlia adolescente che cercò di prendere la scatola dei cereali,ma il padre la tenne con la

mano.

Alla fine riuscì a prenderla.

"Potresti chiamare tuo fratello?"disse la madre.

"Perché sempre io?"disse la ragazza.

"Va su a chiamarlo!"urlò lei.

La ragazza andò di sopra.

"Che culo che ha messo su."disse il padre.

"Come hai detto?"disse la madre.

"Mi hai sentito."disse Ronnie.

"NO,DIMMELO IN FACCIA!"urlò lei.

"Che c'è, sei invidiosa del culo di tua figlia?"disse Ronnie.

La sorella bussò alla porta del fratello "Michael,piantala di farti le seghe li dentro."

"Lasciami in pace."disse lui che aveva la maschera sul viso ed era davanti al lavandino.

"Ehi!"disse la sorella "Scendi subito in cucina e lavati le mani,piccolo schifoso."

Lui aveva le mani piene d sangue e aveva un coltello."

Stava lavando il tutto nel lavandino.

"Non ti sto ascoltando."disse lui.

"Te lo dico io,quel pazzoide di tuo figlio ha bisogno di una lezione."disse Ronnie "Si comporta in

modo strano.

Sembra una puttanella."

"Senti,lascia in pace Michael!"disse la madre "Guai a te se lo tocchi."

"Ma falla finita."disse il padre "Quello probabilmente è una checca.

Un giorno si farà tagliare tutto e si farà chiamare Mischelle."

La sorella arrivò con il fratello che aveva la maschera.

"Eccolo."disse il padre "Salve, Mischelle Babelle."

"Perché c'è voluto così tanto?"disse la madre.

"Elvis è morto e l'ho buttato nel cesso."disse il bambino.

"Oh,tesoro,mi spiace."disse lei "Dopo la scuola te ne compro un altro."

"Va bene."disse lui.

La sorella rise "Che cosa gli hai fatto,l'hai ammazzato di seghe?"

Lui la guardò.

"Andiamo, era un topo di merda."disse Ronnie "Sprecare il soldi per un topo di merda è una

scemenza."

"Buon giorno,Bu."disse lui baciando la neonata.

"Buon giorno Bu!"disse il padre deridendolo.

Il ragazzino si mise a tavola "Ti vuoi levare quella maschera?"

Lui lo guardò e il padre gli gettò via la maschera.

"Stai iniziando a seccarmi,capito?"disse Ronnie.

"Lo sai che ti odio!?"disse Michael.

"Anche io ti odio."disse Ronnie mostrando un pugno "Lo vedi questo braccio ingessato?

Quando guarirà lo spaccherò di nuovo sulla tua faccia di merda!"

"Possiamo mangiare in pace per una volta?"disse la ragazza.

A scuola suonò la campanella e Michael era in bagno.

Due ragazzi entrarono nel bagno.

"Quello è un finocchio,una mezza checca."disse un ragazzo riccio "Te l'avevo detto che sarebbe

scappato."

Un ragazzo grasso rise.

"Io glie l'ho detto di combattere e lui dice che non gli va di fare a botte."disse quello riccio.

"So dove abita,gli bombardiamo casa di uova?"disse l'altro.

"Bell'idea."disse quello riccio mentre vide Michael "Oh…

Ehi,cacasotto…"

Il ragazzo lo fermò "Ho sentito che hanno beccato tua sorella che faceva i pompini nel bagno.

E che hanno dovuto pomparle lo sperma fuori dallo stomaco.

Oh,dimenticavo,come sta tua madre?

Ieri mio padre mi ha detto che per un dollaro gli ha strofinato le tette addosso."

"Sta zitto!"disse Michael irato "Smettila!"

"Che cazzo hai detto?"disse quello grasso.

"Maichy è arrabbiato."disse quello riccio "Guarda...mungicazzi..."

Il ragazzo tirò fuori un biglietto "Da un'occhiata.

Un po' di copie e farò girare mammina per tutta la scuola."

"Vaffanculo."disse Michael che si prese uno scapaccione.

"Ehi,non ti azzardare."disse l'altro "Chiedile quanto vuole per farmi un lavoretto."

"STA ZITTO!"urlò Michael che lo spinse "STA ZITTO!"

Loro lo aggredirono e un professore sentì le urla.

"Brutto bastardo!"disse Michael che era stato afferrato dai due "SEI UNO STRONZO!"

"Si,può sapere che sta succedendo?"urlò il professore e loro si divisero "Fermi li!"

"Ha iniziato lui."disse il ragazzo riccio.

"NO,HANNO INSULTATO MIA MADRE E MI HANNO COLPITO!"disse Michael che si rivolse

all'altro "Vaffanculo."

"Che gli hai detto, figliolo?"disse l'insegnate.

"Gli ho detto vaffanculo."disse Michael.

La madre fu portata in presidenza e c'era anche l'uomo biondo che era in abiti civili ora.

"Questo è Steve Rogers."disse l'insegnante,mentre la madre gli stringeva la mano "Sicuramente sa

chi è."

"Certamente."disse lei sedendosi "Ma come mai è stato chiamato qui?"

"Beh,oltre ad essere un soldato sono anche uno psichiatra."disse Steve "Di me si dice solo che ho

combattuto nella seconda guerra mondiale,dopo essermi sottoposto all'esperimento del super

soldato,quindi non mi sorprende che non lo sappia.

Lavoro ad una clinica qui vicino.

È un centro gestito dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.,un gruppo segreto che lavora per il governo.

Posso chiederle se in questi anni suo figlio è stato mai sottoposto ad una valutazione psichiatrica

approfondita?"

"No,ma non ne vedo il motivo."disse lei.

"Non mi fraintenda,anch'io voglio il bene di suo figlio."disse Steve "Vede,nello zainetto di Michael

abbiamo trovato questo."

Il preside mostrò un gatto morto.

"E va bene..."disse lei "Un gatto morto non è una tragedia."

"Si,ma c'erano anche queste..."disse Steve che le mostrò delle foto.

"Che roba è?"disse la madre.

"Spero che lei non sia troppo impressionabile..."disse Steve che le diede le foto.

"Oh Dio..."disse la madre "Ma che cosa orrenda.

Ed è stato lui,secondo voi?

Michael ama gli animali..."

"Non ne dubito..."disse Steve "Ma dipende in che senso li ama e in quale stato li ama."

"Ma perché l'avrebbe fatto?"disse la madre.

"Signora Mayers,l'eccitazione provocata dal cacciare o dal praticare sevizie a piccole creature,in

genere,è un precoce segnale d'allarme."disse Steve.

"Allarme di cosa?"disse la madre.

"Di problemi più grandi è molto più profondi."disse Steve.

"Problemi?"disse la madre "Che intende?"

"Michael è un ragazzo molto disturbato."disse Steve "Vorrei fare un colloquio con lui perché vorrei

valutarlo.

Ho bisogno di sottoporlo ad una serie di domande."

"Si,ma che vuol dire valutarlo?"disse lei.

"Mi sembra ovvio che solo una mente distorta potrebbe praticare certe sevizie e provare

piacere."disse Steve.

"Si,ma non siete sicuri che sia stato lui."disse la madre.

Michael fuggì e prese la maschera.

Il ragazzo riccio uscì e camminò per strada.

Michael lo seguì.

Il ragazzo andò nel bosco.

Michael gli uscì da dietro un albero e lo colpì alle gambe con un bastone ,poi alla schiena.

"Ma che cazzo fai,stronzo?!"disse e fu colpito ancora per decine di volte.

Il ragazzo piangeva e supplicava,ma i colpi non si fermavano.

Una volta che aveva il sangue in bocca e lo pregava di smettere lui si fermò.

Gli prese il biglietto dove c'era una foto della madre,poi si riabbassò la maschera e lo colpì in testa

uccidendolo,poi andò via.

Michael tornò a casa e si tenne la maschera sul viso.

Il padre era su una poltrona,con il braccio e la gamba ingessati e guardava la tv bevendo.

"Pagliaccio..."disse Ronnie "Psicopatico.

Assassino di gatti.

È vero che hai torturato ed ammazzato tutti quegli animali schifosi?

Scommetto che ti fa sentire un bastardo con le palle,un killer spietato…

E poi ho saputo che è un tipico comportamento da frocetto isterico."

"Judit,mi fai fare tardi!"urlò lui.

Il padre ripeté la frase deridendolo "Piagnucoli,troppo stronzetto."

La madre arrivò "Ronnie,la fai finita?"

Michael si alzò "Mamma,Judit mi fa perdere tempo."

"Dopo il casino di oggi non dovrei farti uscire."disse lei.

"Per favore."disse lui.

"Si,va bene,Michael."disse lei "Michael,da domai cambieranno molte cose,perciò sta sera cerca di

godertela."

"Certo."disse lui che ricevette il costume da pagliaccio.

La sorella scese "Perché non lo accompagna quel bradipo sulla sedia?"

"Figurati se quell'ubriacone schioda le chiappe."disse lei.

"STO FACENDO UNA LISTA DELLE TUE CAZZATE!"disse lui.

Il ragazzo di Judit arrivò e così Michael uscì da solo e si mise seduto sui gradini di casa.

Si mise la maschera ed entrò in casa.

Il padre dormiva e Michael iniziò a legarlo con il nastro adesivo,dopo aver poggiato il coltello su

una sedia.

Lo legò completamente e gli tappò la bocca.

Mentre era addormentato gli tagliò la gola.

Il ragazzo di Judit andò in cucina e Michael lo uccise con la mazza.

Sali nella camera della sorella e si mise una specie di museruola di gomma nera che copriva naso

bocca e mascella e collo,ma era troppo grande per stargli bene.

Prese del colore nero e se lo mise intorno agli occhi.

Lui iniziò a toccargli le game e lei si veglio.

"Michael?"disse lei "Ma che cazzo.

Che stavi facendo?"

Lui le diede una coltellata alla pancia,poi diverse alla schiena.

Uscì e si sedette sugli scalini.

La polizia e le ambulanze erano sul posto.

La madre piangeva a più non posso.

Un giornalista parlava alla tv "Il bambino e fortemente sospettato degli omicidi.

Il massacro di questa famiglia è stato definito dalla polizia l'equivalente del Texas Chisaw Massacre

ed è più agghiacciante di qualsiasi film dell'orrore.

Il corpo di Judit Mayers è stato trovato riverso in una pozza di sangue lungo il corridoio del piano

superiore.

Sul suo corpo ci sono i segni di ben 17 coltellate.

Il corpo del fidanzato era in cucina al piano di sotto.

Il ragazzo e stato massacrato selvaggiamente con una mazza in alluminio.

C'è una terza vittima,Ronnye White,sgozzato con un coltello da cucina e legato con del nastro

adesivo ad una poltrona.

È stato pugnalato numerose volte al viso e al petto.

Per ora ci sono tre persone brutalmente assassinate e un bambino di dieci anni fermato dalla polizia.

Fu portato allo Smith's Grove,un centro psichiatrico gestito dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.

C'erano uomini in tuta aderente nera ovunque.

Alla tv c'era un servizio "Michael Mayers è stato trasferito in carcere dopo essere stato dichiarato

colpevole di omicidio di primo grado.

Più tardi è stato portato allo Smith's Grove.

Al processo era presente Steve Rogers,meglio conosciuto come Capitan America, che è stato

incaricato dal giudice di seguire il caso."

Steve si sedette ad un tavolo con Mayers e accese un registratore "Pronto,pronto,pronto.

Parla un secondo."

"Ciao,sono Michael Mayers."disse lui.

"Ok."disse Steve "Adesso funziona,cominciamo.

Oggi come stai?"

"Bene."disse lui "Posso fare una domanda?"

"Certo,puoi chiedermi tutto ciò che vuoi."disse Steve "È per questo che sono qui.

Tira fuori tutto ciò che ti passa per la testa.

Tutto quanto."

"Grazie."disse Michael "Perché quando parla è così buffo?"

"Ah,si?"disse lui ridendo "Mi trovi buffo?"

"Si."disse lui.

Steve iniziò a fare le domande "Dimmi Michael.

Che cosa ricordi esattamente di quella notte di Halloween?"

"Beh,di cosa dovrei parlare?"disse lui "Dei costumi?

Dei dolci?"

"Vuoi dire che hai dimenticato il massacro di quella sera?"disse Steve "La mazza o il coltello?"

"Non sono stato io."disse lui "Io ero dietro,mentre succedeva."

"Ah..."disse Steve "Ma eri coperto di sangue..."

"Non mi ricordo bene quella sera."disse lui.

La madre andò a trovarlo "Posso tornare a casa?"

"No,oggi no."disse la madre.

"Domani?"disse lui.

"Non lo so."disse la madre "Devo prima parlarne con il dottore."

Erano in una sala mensa.

"Mamma,a casa stanno tutti bene."disse lui.

"È tutto a posto."disse lei.

"Ok."disse lui

La notte seguente pioveva e un uomo stava lavando il pavimento in un corridoio con le mura fatte di

mattonelle chiare e delle porte bianche blindate.

L'uomo si affacciò alla grata della porta "Ehi,Maiky,come stai?

Non essere triste.

Queste mura non ti annienteranno.

Ormai posso dirlo.

Ho passato del tempo li dentro e so che si rischia di impazzire.

Guarda oltre le mura.

Devi vivere nella tua testa.

Perché li,non c'è muro che ti possa imprigionare.

Ora devo andare,notte."

Il giorno dopo Steve accese il registratore.

Michael si mise una maschera nera di cartone sul viso "Guarda che maschera."

"Oh...wow."disse Steve "Perché è tutta nera?"

"Perché è uno dei miei colori preferiti."disse lui.

"In realtà il nero non è un colore."disse lui "È assenza di colore.

Cioè nello spettro dei colori si parte dal nero che è un non colore fino ad arrivare al bianco che sono

tutti i colori insieme.

Quindi il nero non è un colore.

Perché te la sei fatta?"

"Così nessuno mi vede."disse Michael "Invece io ti vedo tutti i giorni,tua madre tutte le settimane."

"E qualcun altro?"disse lui.

"No."disse Steve.

La madre tornò e lui gli mostrò le maschere "Ho un altra maschera.

L'ho fatta ieri sera.

Queste mi nascondono la faccia."

"Non è bene che ti nascondi la faccia."disse lei "Levatela."

Michael lo fece "Nasconde la mia bruttezza."

"Non dire idiozie,sie tanto carino."disse lei "Non dire così.

Mi sei mancato da morire."

A natale la madre prese una pistola e si suicidò.

FINE FLASHBACK

Erano passati 15 anni.

Arrivò un nuovo ragazzo per pulire i pavimenti e camminava verso l'altro.

"Tu non parli molto,vero messicano?"disse il ragazzo "Dobbiamo mettere in chiaro una cosa,io non

lavoro per te."

"Ricorda che vado in pensione tra tre mesi..."disse lui "E tu rimarrai qui per un sacco di tempo.

Apri quella porta."

Aprirono la porta della cella di Michael.

Era ormai diventato grande.

Aveva i capelli neri e lunghi che arrivavano fino alle spalle.

La stanza era adornata di maschere sui fili e ce ne era una anche sul soffitto.

Lui ne stava facendo un altra e ne indossava una.

"Forza pazzoide,è ora di andare."disse il ragazzo.

L'altro entrò e gli mise le manette alle mani e ai piedi.

Era alto e muscoloso.

Indossava una corazza nera di gomma che copriva petto,pancia e braccio destro.

Aveva delle cinture nere che passavano sopra le spalle e sotto le ascelle.

C'era una cintura nera orizzontale che passava sotto il petto e c'era un fodero vuoto.

La parte della pancia era di un nero più chiaro.

La mano destra aveva un guanto nero che la sciava scoperte le dita.

Il braccio sinistro e la spalla erano completamente fatte di placche orizzontali di metallo lucido,con

una stella rossa sulla spalla.

Aveva lo stesso guanto nero sulla mano sinistra.

Aveva una spessa cintura nera,dei pantaloni neri e degli stivali da militare neri.

Aveva una cinta sul lato destro della gamba destra e un fodero vuoto.

"Scusa per le catene."disse l'uomo.

"Come sarebbe a dire scusa per le catene?"disse lui "Provi pietà per questo mostro?"

"Sono quasi venti anni che mi prendo cura di lui."disse l'uomo "Ormai siamo…

Lascia perdere."

Fu portato nella stanza con Steve.

"Non ero minimamente d'accordo con quello che hanno fatto."disse Steve "Ti hanno dato il siero

del super soldato,bloccando il tuo invecchiamento come hanno fatto a me e rendendoti forte,ti

hanno messo un braccio di metallo e ti stanno preparando per delle missioni dove ti faranno

eliminare dei bersagli per conto loro.

Comunque non so davvero che altro aggiungere.

Non dici una parola da una quindicina d'anni.

Dio...è quasi una vita.

È strano,Michael.

In un modo bizzarro sei diventato...sei il mio migliore amico.

Ti da l'idea di come sia incasinata la mia vita.

Ho fatto tutto il possibile per te…

Per cui mi duole dirti che questa sarà la mia ultima visita.

Michael,io...io devo voltare pagina.

Mi dispiace."

Steve andò ad una conferenza su Michael,davanti a presone dei servizi segreti e anche del

governo"Questi occhi vi inganneranno.

Vi ruberanno l'innocenza...il vostro orgoglio...e alla fine vi ruberanno l'anima.

Questi sono occhi che non vedono quello che vediamo noi.

Dietro questi occhi di ghiaccio troverete solo l'oscurità.

L'assenza della luce.

Questi sono gli occhi...di uno psicopatico.

Michael è stato creato da una perfetta congiunzione di una serie di fattori interni ed esterni che

hanno scatenato la violenza.

La tempesta perfetta,se volete."

Steve era nel suo studio e scriveva delle frasi ""Le anime più oscure non sono quelle che scelgono

di dimorare nell'inferno dell'abisso,ma quelle che scelgono di emergere dall'abisso e si aggirano

silenziosamente tra di noi.

Steve Rogers."

Aveva la testa scoperta,poi a metà collo iniziava il costume che era blu scuro sul petto,sulle spalle e

sulle braccia.

Aveva due cinghie che partendo dalla schiena passavano sotto le ascelle e si incrociavano sulla

schiena.

Sui pettorali c'erano tre linee orizzontali bianche che arrivavano ad una stella bianca al centro del

petto.

Le mani erano coperte da dei guanti marroni che lasciavano scoperte le dita.

Sulla pancia aveva delle linee nere,poi c'era una cintura marrone con delle sacche.

Il costume proseguiva per le gambe ed era blu.

Sulle ginocchia c'erano delle placche corazzate e poi iniziavano gli stivali neri che avevano delle

cinghie.

Sul tavolo c'era uno scudo di metallo circolare.

Aveva al centro una stella bianca in un cerchio blu,poi c'era un cerchio rosso,uno bianco e uno

rosso.

Si tolse il costume e si mise gli abiti civili.

Mentre camminava per la casa si fermò all'improvviso "No..."

Steve prese una serie di cartelline e esaminò ancora i fogli "Oh,no…"

Era il 30 ottobre,1978.

Sull'istituto pioveva.

C'erano diversi uomini in tuta aderente nera armati di pistole e fucili.

Avevano diverse cinture bianche con dei foderi.

"Non capisco perché siete così eccitati all'idea di un trasferimento."disse uno di loro.

L'uomo era seduto ad un tavolo con un altro.

Un terzo era sul dovano e una donna camminava avanti e indietro.

"Io obbedisco agli ordini."disse quello sul divano "Mi dicono di fare una cosa,io la faccio."

"Queste sono le cose che mi danno ai nervi,si può sapere che stiamo aspettando?"disse il primo.

"C'è ancora una ciambella,tranquillo."disse la donna.

"Una ciambella?"disse l'uomo "Vogliamo scherzare?

Sai quanti addominali ci vogliono per smaltire una ciambella?"

"Io si, e tu?"disse lei.

"Lo so anch'io e la battuta non fa ridere."disse il primo.

Squillò il telefono e la donna rispose "Ok.

Si...si signore."

Lei mise giù il telefono "Ci siamo.

Muoviamoci."

"Chi è che dobbiamo traferire?"disse l'uomo sul divano.

"Michael Mayers."disse la donna.

Tutti si guardarono.

"Dolcetto o scherzetto."disse quello sul divano "Cazzo."

Michael era incatenato.

Aveva diverse catene alle mani e ai piedi e anche alcune sulla schiena.

Aveva diverse cinghie legate ala pancia e incrociate ad "X"sul petto.

Aveva una catena alla gola che arrivava alla cinghia sul petto.

Le catene delle mani erano legate alle cinghie.

Camminava in silenzio e accanto a lui c'erano tre guardie.

Lui chiuse il pugno delle mani.

Arrivarono davanti ad una porta corazzata con delle vetrate.

"Aspetta qui."disse una delle guardie.

L'uomo inserì le chiavi ed aprì la porta "Su,coraggio."

Chiusero la prima porta e davanti a loro ce n'era un altra che aveva la donna dall'altra parte.

Michael strappò le catene dalle cinghie con un semplice movimento e colpì uno di loro con il pugno

destro mandandolo contro la parete e ferendolo gravemente.

"VENITE AD AIUTARCI."disse la donna che tentava di aprire la porta.

L'altro lo colpì con un manganello,ma lui lo gettò al muro,poi saltò addosso all'altro e gli sbatté la

testa contro la porta diverse volte facendo uscire monto sangue.

La donna apri la porta,lui prese uno dei corpi e si riparò dal colpo di fucile,le corse contro e le

strappò la pelle del collo a mani nude.

Lui la afferrò per la gamba trascinandola via e lasciando una scia di sangue.

Il vecchio che doveva andare in pensione salì delle scale,aprì una porta blindata e entrò in un

corridoio.

Sentì squillare un telefono,ma non vedendo nessuno,provò ad entrare nell'ufficio,ma non ci riuscì.

Dietro l'ufficio c'era il cadavere di una donna e una manata di sangue sul muro.

L'uomo aprì un altra porta e trovò una guardia a terra "Ma che è successo?"

Poco oltre c'era uno schizzo di sangue e un altro cadavere.

Michael arrivò dietro di lui e l'altro si girò "Michael.

Perché sei nel corridoio?

Ascolta ti metto queste manette e ti riporto a letto,ok?"

Lui allungò la mani e l'altro prese le manette dal corpo e stava per mettergliele.

Lui lo afferrò alla testa con entrambe le mani e lo sbatté al muro,lo portò in una stanza e scagliò

fuori un tavolino con una mano.

"Io sono stato buono con te."disse lui.

Michael gli sussurrò all'orecchio "E stavi per riportarmi dentro?"

Michael riempì un lavandino e ci infilò la testa del vecchio,poi lo lasciò cadere a terra quando lo

aveva quasi affogato.

Afferrò un televisore e lo finì colpendolo alla testa.

Una macchina stava andando verso la struttura e dentro c'era Steve e una donna che guidava.

"Ha mai avuto incarichi come questo?"disse Steve.

"Solo per casi minori."disse lei.

"Ah,si."disse Steve.

Videro la recinzione.

"L'entrata è ancora più avanti,sulla destra."disse Steve.

"Generalmente non mi danno fastidio,salvo quando farneticano senza sosta."disse lei.

"Non si preoccupi perché questo qui...le assicuro che non ha mai detto una parola in quindici

anni."disse Steve.

"Ha istruzioni particolari da darmi?"disse la donna.

"No,ma tenga presente che questo è un essere pericolosissimo."disse Steve "E non lo dimentichi

mai."

"Non crede che potremmo riferirci a quello chiamandolo paziente?"disse la donna.

"Come vuole."disse Steve.

"La sua umanità è commovente."disse la donna "Che sedativo consiglia quando si presenterà al

gruppo?"

"Torazine."disse Steve.

"Non riuscirà a tenere gli occhi aperti."disse la donna.

"È quello che voglio."disse Steve.

"Da quanto ho capito lei vuole che non esca mai più?"disse la donna.

"Mai più."disse Steve "Mai.

Mai."

"Quand'è così perché accetta che lo usino..."disse la donna.

"Perché questa è la legge ed è stato deciso da persone più autoritarie di me."disse lui.

Entrando videro tutti i pazienti a spasso ne giardino sotto la pioggia.

"Ma perché li lasciate vagare in giro sotto la pioggia e di notte?"disse la ragazza.

"Al cancello principale presto."disse lui e lei ubbidì.

"Non sarebbe meglio allentare..."disse la donna.

"No,no si muova da qui."disse lui che prese lo scudo sul sedile.

Indossava un giubbotto blu con sotto una maglietta celeste.

Aveva i pantaloni bianchi.

Entrò nell'ospedale e vide i cadaveri.

Arrivò all'ultimo piano e da una finestra vide Michael che correva.

Sfondò la finestra e scagliò lo scudo.

Lui si voltò e lo afferrò con la mano metallica,poi lo scagliò contro Steve che lo prese e

indietreggiò.

Michael saltò dal terrazzo.

La donna era addormentata e lui salì sulla sua macchina.

Lei abbassò il finestrino e lui le mise la mano di metallo in testa.

Lei si abbassò e lui danneggiò l'altro vetro della macchina con la mano destra.

Lei uscì,lui salì in macchina e andò via.

Steve arrivò correndo,ma poi soccorse la donna "S'è fatta male?

È ferita?"

"No,nulla di grave."disse lei.

"È fuggito."disse Steve "Quel maledetto è fuggito.

Quel demonio.

Ma ho capito dov'è andato."

Steve corse all'entrata e trovò un collega "Steve!

Michael è fuggito e ha fatto una strage!"

"Lo so."disse Steve.

C'era un grosso capannone dove entrò un camion e scese l'autista di colore che andò in bagno

salutando tutti.

Michael entrò nel bagno e bussò alla sua porta.

"Ehi,amico,non sei fortunato."disse il camionista "Ho ancora un bel po' di roba da fare e mi ci vorrà

un po'.

Ti spiace aspettare da un altra parte e farmi sganciare questa bomba in pace?"

Lui bussò ancora.

"Ok,fratello..."disse lui "Secondo avviso,se stai cercando rogna è meglio che vai a nasconderti

prima ancora che molli il mio carico…

O lo stronzo che finirà nel cesso sarai tu."

Lui non si mosse.

Il camionista tirò fuori un coltello "Va bene.

Te la sei cercata finocchio.

Ho una cosa per te."

Lui si tirò su i pantaloni e aprì la porta di uno dei due gabinetti "Adesso facciamo le presentazioni.

Io sono Joe Grizzly,pezzo di merda.

Dai,dimmi qualcosina."

Lui gli saltò addosso e lo mandò contro la parete,poi afferrò con entrambe le mani il braccio con il

coltello iniziando a sbatterlo contro il muro del bagno che iniziò a piegarsi e deformarsi.

Lo sbatté per 14 volte,poi gli tolse il coltello.

L'uomo gli sferrò un pugno al mento,ma fu accoltellato molte volte.

Michael prese il suo sangue con le dita e iniziò a tingersi le palpebre.

A Haddonfield una ragazza bionda di nome Lory usciva di casa la mattina e il padre uscì poco

dopo.

"Non scordarti di portare la chiave alla casa dei Mayers."disse il padre.

"Si,tranquillo."disse lei.

"Quei signori andranno a vederla verso mezzo giorno."disse il padre "La chiave va la sciata sotto lo

zerbino."

"Va bene."disse lei che si incamminò.

Incontrò un ragazzino sulla strada che iniziò a camminare con lei.

"Ciao,Lory."disse lui.

"Ciao,Tommy."disse lei.

"Ci vediamo stasera?"disse lui.

"Stessa ora,stesso posto."disse Lory.

"Mi fai una lanterna caccia streghe?"disse lui.

"Certo."disse lei.

"E vedremo il film dell'orrore?"disse lui.

"Certo?"disse lei "Sarà una bella serata."

Michael apri le porte della cantina della casa e vi entrò.

Strappò a mani nude delle tegole del pavimento e prese la maschera che copriva naso

bocca,mascella e zigomi,collo e guance.

Estrasse anche il lungo coltello con cui aveva ucciso la sua famiglia e lo conficcò sul legno.

Indossò l'oggetto di gomma e si guardò intorno.

"Come mai vai a scuola passando di qui?"disse lui.

"Devo lasciare la chiave alla casa dei Mayers."disse Lory.

"La casa dei Mayers?!"disse il bambino e i due si trovarono davanti la casa abbandonata.

Lui li sentì e prese il coltello.

"Non puoi entrare li dentro."disse il bambino "La non ci può andare nessuno."

"E io ci vado."disse lei che mise la chiave.

"Ma...è una casa stregata."disse il bambino.

"Ora vediamo."disse lei.

"Non sto scherzando."disse il bambino "È la casa del diavolo.

Ci vive l'uomo nero."

Lei tornò indietro "Non è un posto bello."

Loro due continuarono a camminare.

Michael uscì dalla casa e la osservò.

Steve uscì dall'istituto con un uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Non è colpa mia."disse l'uomo.

"Ah,no,eh?"disse Steve.

"L'ho detto a tutti che era pericoloso."disse l'altro.

"Bel risultato."disse Steve "Due blocchi stradali e un allarme regionale.

E quando lo prendono.

Un paio di posti di blocco non fermerebbero nemmeno un ragazzino di cinque anni."

"Il paziente era suo,poteva dirlo se le precauzioni non erano sufficienti."disse l'uomo.

"DETTO E RIDETTO!"urlò Steve "Nessuno mi ha creduto."

"Io ho fatto il possibile."disse lui.

"No,lei deve ancora spiegare a tutti che razza di demonio è scappato ieri sera dall'ospedale e dire

dove sta andando."disse Steve.

"Ma è una supposizione."disse lui.

"No,è una certezza."disse Steve.

"Haddonfield è a duecento chilometri da qui."disse l'uomo "Il paziente non sa nemmeno guidare

un'auto."

"Ieri sera guidava benissimo!"disse Steve salendo in macchina "Forse qualcuno gli ha dato

lezione."

Selly era a lezione e scriveva.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide Michael vicino da una macchina.

Suonò la campanella nella scuola elementare e i bambini uscirono.

Uno fece lo sgambetto ad un altro e lo fece cadere sulla sua zucca di Halloween che restò

danneggiata,poi corse via.

Michael lo afferrò e lo guardò,poi lo sciò andare.

Lui lo fissò per qualche secondo e poi fuggì.

Michael camminò lentamente intorno alla scuola e poi tornò in macchina,

Steve era su una strada e chiamava da una cabina telefonica e parlava al telefono"Sta arrivando.

Dovete credermi.

Sta arrivando a Haddonfield.

Perché io lo conosco.

Sono il suo dottore,dovete affrontarlo…

Altrimenti è la fine."

Riattaccò e vide che c'era un auto abbandonata.

Si avvicinò e trovò dei vestiti sparsi.

Lory era a scuola con delle amiche.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide lo stesso uomo di prima.

La scuola finì e lei andò in strada con una delle due.

"Devo vendere i biglietti la mattina,la partita il pomeriggio,alle cinque il parrucchiere e alle 8 tutta

pronta al ballo."disse l'amica "Alla fine sarò morta."

"Cert,una giornata piena."disse Lory.

"Totalmente." disse l'amica.

"Tu e Holly siete sempre impegnate,mentre io,come al solito, non ho nulla da fare."disse Lory.

"È solo tutta colpa tua,perciò arrangiati."disse la ragazza.

Arrivò l'altra amica.

"Ehi,Lory,Linda."disse lei che arrivò correndo "Perché non mi avete aspettata?"

"Tu sei totalmente scomparsa,scusa."disse Linda.

"Non è vero, vi ho cercate."disse Holly.

"Tutto bene?"disse Lory.

Attraversavano la strada.

"Sono ancora tutta sconvolta."disse lei "Pau,mi ha portata negli spogliatoi maschili e ..."

"E ha esplorato i territori inesplorati."disse Lory.

"Voleva parlarmi."disse Holly.

"Certo,certo."disse lei.

Lory si voltò e vide un'auto con dentro Michael.

"Ehi,ma quello è David Green."disse Linda.

"No,non è lui."disse lei.

"Carino però."disse Linda.

"EHI,FANATICO."disse Holly "LA VELOCITÀ UCCIDE."

La macchina si fermò.

"Ehi,ma che permaloso."disse lei.

"Ragazze, io credo che quello ci segua."disse Lory.

"Ah,si?"disse Linda.

"Sarà un pervertito a caccia di carne minorenne."disse la ragazza.

"Eh,appunto,non mi sembra..."disse lei.

"Guardate che faccio."disse Linda "EHI,MANIACO!

DICO A TE!

VUOI UN PO' DI CARNE FRESCA?

SEI A STECCHETTO?

VIENI A PRENDERMI!"

Lory la fermò "Ma che fai?"

"EHI,STRONZONE,GUARDA CHE MIO PADRE È LO SCERIFFO!"urlò Holly "GIRA I

TACCHI E TORNA A STRISCIARE NELLA TUA TANA!"

La macchina ripartì.

"Tu con i tuoi scherzi ci metterai nei guai."disse Lory "Può essere un pervertito."

"Un vero pervertito."disse Linda.

"Voi ve l'andate a cercare."disse Lory.

"Ho capito!"disse Linda "Hai trovato il fidanzatino!"

"No,smettila."disse lei.

Steve era ne cimitero a parlare con un uomo.

Steve aveva lo scudo sulla schiena.

"Me lo ricordo."disse l'uomo "Come se fosse successo ieri.

Che tragedia.

Povera donna,non riusciva a sopportare il peso di essere etichettata come la madre di satana.

Pare si sia uccisa.

Sono ancora scosso.

Un bambino che ha massacrato tante persone.

E il medico che l'ha seguito ci ha scritto un libro sopra.

Soldi maledetti."

"Veramente lui ha dato in beneficenza quasi tutti i soldi."disse Steve "L'ho letto.

Un capolavoro.

Allora ,siamo vicini?"

"Si,è qui."disse l'uomo "Ah,quei maledetti figli di puttana!

Ma tu guarda!"

"Che c'è?"disse Steve.

"BRUTTI BASTARDI!"disse l'uomo "NON PENSANO CHE ABBIA I MEGLIO DA FARE CHE

RIPULIRE IL LORO SCHIFO!

CHE STRONZI!

MA CHI FAREBBE UNA COSA DEL GENERE?"

"Io credo di sapere a chi è dedicata quella lapide."disse Steve.

C'era un cane che era stato aperto e crocifisso su due rami che erano conficcati a terra.

"Oh,cielo,guardi laggiù."disse l'uomo indicando una lapide mancante "Adesso prendono anche le

lapidi!"

"Di chi era?"disse Steve.

"Judit Mayers."disse l'uomo.

"È già arrivato."disse Steve

Lory camminava con Holly e vide davanti a se Michael che sparì dietro una siepe.

"Guarda."disse Lory "Dietro la siepe."

"Io non vedo nulla."disse lei.

"Quello che guidava veloce e che si è fermato."disse Lory.

"Ah,il sottile stratega."disse la ragazza che corse a vedere "Ehi,guardone...!

Lory,cara...vuol parlare con te.

Gli piacerebbe invitarti a cena."

Lei si avvicinò e vide che non c'era nessuno.

"Eppure l'ho visto proprio li."disse lei.

"Povera Lory,ne hai fatto scappare un altro."disse lei e le due cominciarono a camminare "Sei

destinata a non uscire mai con un uomo.

Devi aver messo da parte una fortuna con tutte quelle sere a badare i bambini."

"I ragazzi mi trovano seria."disse Lory.

"Tu sei una repressa."disse Holly "Ecco perché vedi maschi guardoni dappertutto.

A più tardi."

"Ciao."disse Lory.

Lei tornò a casa e guardando da una finestra della sua casa vide Michael tra i panni stesi fuori.

Lui svanì e Lory chiuse la finestra.

Il telefono squillò.

Lei rispose,ma non sentì nessuna voce,così riattaccò.

Squillò il telefono.

"Pronto?"disse Lory.

"Sono Holly."disse la voce.

"Ma perché non hai risposto?"disse Lory.

"Avevo la bocca piena."disse Holly "Tu a chi hai pensato?"

"Ad una telefonata oscena."disse lei.

"Prima le visioni,ora le voci."disse Holly "Nervi scossi."

Lory uscì dalla casa con una zucca di Halloween e si sedette su un muretto e guardò i ragazzi che

uscivano mascherati.

Arrivò la macchina di Holly e le due salirono.

"Ciao."disse Lory salendo.

"Ciao."disse Holly "Giusto il tempo per una tirata."

Holly le diede una sigaretta e iniziarono a fumare.

"Ancora impaurita?"disse Holly.

"Ma che impaurita."disse Lory "Ho visto qualcuno nel giardino del vicino."

"Sarà stato il vicino."disse Holly.

"È mi spiava"disse Lory.

"Il vicino ti spiava?!"disse Holly "Lory,ha più di 80 anni."

La macchina di Michael le seguì.

"Ma per vedere,ci vede."disse lei.

"È che altro potrebbe fare?"disse lei "Per chi è la zucca?"

"È un regalo per Tommy."disse Lory.

"Tu rischi di diventare una brava assistente sociale."disse Holly.

"Grazie."disse Lory.

"Mi sacrificherò anch'io."disse Holly "Mio padre!

Butta la sigaretta!"

La macchina di Michael si fermò.

"E smettila di tossire."disse Holly che fermò accanto alla macchina dello sceriffo.

"Salve,ragazze."disse lo sceriffo.

"Salve."disse Lory.

"Ciao,papà."disse Holly "Che è successo?"

"Un furto in questo negozio."disse lui "Roba da ragazzi."

"Dai sempre la colpa ai ragazzi."disse Holly.

"Se rubano un paio di maschere,una corda e due coltelli,chi devo incolpare?"disse lui "Ciao

ragazze."

Loro salutarono.

Steve scese dalla macchina e arrivò dallo sceriffo camminando rapidamente "Sceriffo…

Salve,sono Steve Rogers."

Loro gli strinsero la mano.

"Piacere,Leo Brandis."disse lo sceriffo.

"Vorrei parlarle un momento."disse Steve.

"Allora aspetti un attimo."disse lui.

"Sceriffo, è molto urgente."disse Steve.

"Due minuti."disse lui.

"L'aspetto."disse Steve.

Le due erano in macchina.

"Se n'è accorto."disse Lory.

"No."disse Holly.

"Ci ha guardate male."disse Lory.

"Guarda tutti così."disse Holly.

Michael era dietro di loro.

Il sole era tramontato e Lory fu accompagnata a casa,

Michael vide Holly andare alla casa accanto e proseguì per qualche metro.

Michael scese e si avvicinò alla casa osservando la ragazza che entrava e i genitori della bambina

uscivano.

Holly entrò con la bambina.

"Cammina in mezzo a noi."disse Steve allo sceriffo.

"Ma di chi stiamo parlando?"disse lo sceriffo "Dell'anticristo?"

"Forse si."disse Steve.

I due andarono alla casa dei Mayers.

"Non ci ha più abitato nessuno?"disse Steve.

"No,è rimasta disabitata dal 63,l'anno del massacro."disse lo sceriffo "Tutti i ragazzi della cittadina

credono che la casa sia stregata."

"E forse hanno ragione."disse Steve.

Entrarono e Steve stava per salire le scale,ma lo sceriffo gli afferrò il braccio "Guardi la..."

Steve scese e prese lo scudo,afferrandolo per le due cinghie interne "Che cos'è?"

"È un cane."disse lo sceriffo e i due si avvicinarono "Sbranato.

È ancora caldo.

Povera bestia."

"È stato lui."disse Steve.

"Non penso."disse lo sceriffo "Sarà stato un altro cane."

"Lei crede ,eh?"disse lui.

"Un uomo non sbrana."disse lo sceriffo.

"Lui non è un uomo."disse Steve e i due salirono al piano di sopra ed entrarono nella stanza della

sorella "È successo qui.

La ragazza stava seduta proprio qui.

Se lui fosse sul prato la fuori...vedrebbe noi due dietro la finestra."

Un vetro si ruppe e lui tirò fuori la pistola,oltre che si riparò con lo scudo "Io le sembrerò un

nevrotico,ma ho il porto d'armi..."

"Lo immaginavo."disse lui "Ma a me sembra che lei abbia solo paura."

"Si,si."disse Steve "Di lui.

Le ho detto che lo hanno potenziato come me.

Forse più di me.

L'ho incontrato 15 anni fa,era come svuotato.

Non capiva,non aveva coscienza,non sentiva,anche nel senso più rudimentale,ne gioia,ne dolore,ne

male,ne bene,ne caldo,ne freddo.

Spaventoso.

Un ragazzo di sei anni con una faccia bianca,completamente spenta,...e gli occhi neri.

Gli occhi del diavolo.

Per 8 anni ho tentato di riportarlo a noi,ma poi per altri setto l'ho tenuto chiuso,nascosto,perché mi

sono reso conto, con orrore ,che dietro quegli occhi viveva e cresceva... il male."

"Cosa vuole fare?"disse lo sceriffo.

"È già stato qui."disse Steve "E tornerà lo sento.

Io devo aspettarlo."

"È meglio dare l'allarme."disse lo sceriffo.

"No."disse Steve "La gente lo vedrebbe ad ogni angolo di strada e in ogni stanza buia.

Dica solo ai suoi uomini di tenere la bocca chiusa gli occhi aperti."

"Come vuole."disse lo sceriffo "Ripasserò tra un ora."

Lory era a casa del bambino e leggeva un testo.

"Ma c'è davvero l'ombra delle strega?"disse il bambino.

Squillò il telefono "Holly.

Che combini."

"Popcorn,naturalmente."disse Holly che era in una cucina "E per una bambina.

È stomachevole,preferirei un maschietto.

Ti do una bella notizia."

Il pastore tedesco della casa arrivò in cucina e iniziò ad abbaiare alle finestre e a ringhiare.

"Che vuoi ,mostro?"disse lei "Sto per essere sbranata nuda dal mostro di famiglia."

Michael era fuori dalla finestra.

Il cane uscì.

"Odio quella bestia,mi tratta come la strega di Biancaneve."disse Holly.

"E la buona notizia,quale sarebbe?"disse Lory.

"Tu vai al ballo dell'anno domani."disse Holly"Ti troverò qualcuno."

Il bambino si affacciò e vide Michael che lo fissava.

Andò da Lory "Guarda,l'ombra della strega è li."

Lory guardò dalla finestra,ma non c'era nessuno.

Linda era a letto con il suo ragazzo.

Lui uscì a prendere le birre nel furgone.

Il ragazzo fece due buchi sul lenzuolo,se lo mise addosso e iniziò a camminare nella casa.

Michael gli saltò addosso e lo portò in cantina.

Gli mise la mano di metallo intorno al collo e lo sollevò da terra,poi gli conficcò il coltello nel

cuore,facendolo restare appeso al muro.

Prese le lenzuola e se le mise addosso.

La ragazza lo vede e rise "Sei carino."

Lei mostrò il seno "Vedi qualcosa che ti fa gola?

Ok,allora?

Lo scherzo è finito.

Dammi la birra,Casper o come ti sei vestito."

Lui allungò la mano con la birra.

"Certo che sei proprio forte tu,eh?"disse lei che prese la birra e si voltò di spalle.

Lui si tolse il lenzuolo e la afferrò alla gola con la mano destra e la strangolò.

Uscì di casa e andò alla casa di Lory ,dove vivevano i genitori.

Dentro c'era la madre,mentre il padre era fuori.

Michael gli tagliò la testa con il coltello e poi andò davanti alla donna che cercò di allontanarsi,ma

lui le diede una coltellata.

Lei strisciò per la casa e tentò di afferrare un telefono sul tavolo di vetro,ma lui la afferrò da

dietro,poi prese una foto con dentro Lory.

"NO!"urlò lei "NON TOCCARE LA MIA BAMBINA!"

Lui la scagliò sul sul tavolo che andò in frantumi,poi le spezzò il collo.

Tornò davanti alla casa dove era Holly e fece cadere un vaso.

Holly era in cucina e sentì il rumore.

Il cane fece il giro della casa e gli abbaiò addosso.

Lui voltò lentamente.

"Lucy,il mostro abbaia di nuovo e mi da sui nervi."disse Holly,mentre cucinava.

Il cane guaì.

"Ah,ci siamo."disse lei "Il mostro avrà incontrato una mostra in calore."

Michael aveva sbranato il cane.

Nella casa saltò la luce.

"Ti pareva."disse Holly "Al buio fa più intimo."

Una porta sbatté e lei andò a vedere.

Non trovò nessuno e chiuse la porta.

Un ragazzo si stava dirigendo verso la casa,ma Michael lo pugnalò e lo gettò tra i cespugli.

Un ragazzina bussò alla porta della casa dove c'era Lory e lei la fece entrare.

Mentre usciva da una stanza,Michael afferrò Holly e la trascinò via.

Lei gli diede un calcio alla pancia e fuggì in cucia prendendo un coltello.

Lui la raggiunse e le diede un colpo al viso.

Lei volò contro un muro e poi tentò di strisciare a terra,ma lui la afferrò per la gamba e la portò via.

Il bambino guardava la tv con l'altra,si alzò e guardò dalla finestra vedendo Michael che portava il

corpo di Holly.

Lui rientrò dentro la casa con il corpo.

"LORY,CORRY!"disse il ragazzino "C'È L'OMBRA DELLA STREGA!"

Lory accorse "Smettila,spaventi alche lei.

Non c'è nessuno li fuori!

Se non la smetti,spengo la tv e vi mando subito a dormire."

Steve era accanto alla casa,dietro un cespuglio e aveva lo scudo in mano.

Diversi bambini si avvicinarono alla casa e uno si avvicinò alla porta spinto dagli altri.

"Ehi,Ronnie."disse Steve da dietro il cespuglio "Se entri in casa te la fai addosso."

I bambini fuggirono.

Lo sceriffo gli mise la mano sulla spalla e lo spaventò.

"Sceriffo."disse Steve.

"Tutto bene?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Si."disse Steve.

"Non ho nulla da segnalare."disse lo sceriffo "Le solite cose di Halloween,ma niente di insolito.

Il suo deve essere un falso allarme."

"Non è un falso allarme."disse Steve.

"Non è che lei faccia molto per convincermi."disse lo sceriffo.

"Che cosa dovrei fare?"disse Steve.

"I suoi racconti non potranno costringermi a passare la notte fuori."disse lo sceriffo.

"Per quindici anni l'ho visto seduto in una stanza a fissare il muro."disse Steve "A fissarlo,senza

vederlo.

Aspettando con pazienza,attendendo questa notte con disumana pazienza.

La notte in cui una forza segreta,malefica,lo avrebbe scatenato.

La morte è qui ora,nella sua città,sceriffo,e lei non può rifiutarsi di aiutarmi a fermarlo una volta per

tutte."

"Ha visto che gente c'è a Hadoonfield?"disse lo sceriffo "Donne,bambini,famiglie come la mia che

vivono in pace nelle loro case e lei vuol dirmi che stanno per diventare vittime di un massacro."

"Si,può essere."disse Steve "E sul fatto che non ci siano segnalazioni non mi stupisce.

Quando è fuggito ha fatto un massacro ed ha guidato una macchina alla perfezione,senza aver mai

preso lezioni di guida."

"Va bene,resto con lei."disse lo sceriffo "Ma sappia che ,se ha ragione,è colpa sua se è riuscito a

fuggire."

Lory aveva inciso un volto nella zucca e con i bambini andò in salotto con la zucca.

Lei guardò fuori dalla finestra "Pare che tutti si divertano questa notte.

Qui fuori è tutto spento.

Che vi va di fare?"

"Io vorrei un po' di cocco."disse la bambina.

"Anche io."disse il bambino.

"Troppo vi fa male."disse Lory "Vediamo come finisce il film."

I bambini erano d'accordo e lei si mise sul divano.

Dopo poco Lory prese il telefono e chiamò Holly,ma nessuno rispose.

Un'ora dopo lei sali al piano superiore,guardò e vide i due che dormivano,ma svegliò la

ragazzina"Ti devo portare a casa."

Steve era fuori dalla casa e guardò la macchina di Michael.

Riconoscendola si mise a correre e la guardò,poi si guardò intorno e riprese a correre.

Lory e la ragazzina uscirono e andarono alla casa.

"Ti sei divertita?"disse lei.

"Si."disse la bambina.

Arrivarono davanti alla casa "Holly,sto entrando.

Renditi presentabile."

Aprendo la porta trovarono il ragazzo pugnalato appeso al lampadario e con una zucca in testa e il

corpo di Holly a terra,pieno di tagli.

La ragazzina urlò.

Lory la soccorse "Holly!

Presto chiama aiuto!"

La ragazzina corse fuori a chiedere aiuto.

"Holly,oh mio Dio!"disse Lory abbracciandola "Che cos'è successo?

Chiamo la polizia e faccio venire un'ambulanza."

Michael era dietro la porta e la chiuse,mentre Lory era andata il salotto.

Lui andò via.

"Lory!"disse Holly e l'amica arrivò.

"Il telefono non funziona,vede se sopra ce n'è un altro."disse lei che andò sopra.

"No!"disse l'amica.

"Resisti."disse lei anche salì le scale.

Michael tentò di colpirla con il coltello ferendole la spalla e facendola cadere dalle scale,poi scese

anche lui.

Lory provò ad aprire la porta,ma era chiusa.

Lei scappò in cucina,ma lui fece il giro della stanza e gli apparve davanti,lei provò ad aprire un altra

porta,ma era chiusa anche quella.

Lei chiuse la porta della cucina a chiave,ma lui la sfondo con il braccio di metallo.

Lory prese una sedia,ruppe la vetrata e fuggì inseguita.

"AIUTO!"urlò lei,ma le strade erano deserte e arrivò alla sua casa "TOMMY!"

Il ragazzino si affacciò alla finestra e scese.

"CHE È SUCCESSO?"disse il ragazzino "Lei..."

"Tommy vai di sopra e chiuditi a chiave."disse lei e il ragazzo andò.

Lei provò a telefonare,ma non c'era linea.

I bambini scesero ancora.

Lei prese un ago molto lungo che usava per cucire.

Lui diede un forte colpo alla porta e i due urlarono.

"TUTTI DI SOPRA!"urlò Lory e i bambini corsero urlando.

Michael sfondò la porta e lei gli conficcò l'ago nel collo.

Lui indietreggiò,si tolse l'ago e cadde.

Lory prese un coltello e poi si avvicinò vedendolo a terra.

Steve camminava per il paese e lo sceriffo si fermò con la macchina "L'ho cercata dappertutto.

Alla casa non c'era più."

"Ho trovato la sua macchina."disse Steve "Lui è qui."

"Dove?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Laggiù,andiamo presto."disse Steve "Lei passi dietro le case e io qui in strada."

Lo sceriffo andò e Steve proseguì.

Lei salì al piano di sopra e loro uscirono abbracciandola "Dobbiamo andare via."

"Ho paura."disse Tommy.

"Non dovete più averne."disse Lory "L'ho ucciso."

"Ma nessuno uccide l'ombra della strega."disse il bambino che lo vide ed urlò.

"TUTTI NEL BAGNO!"urlò lei.

I tre si chiusero dentro.

"STA ARRIVANDO!"urlò il ragazzino.

"TOMMY,STA ZITTO!"disse lei e i tre si misero nella vasca.

Dei poliziotti entrarono nella casa e bussarono alla loro porta.

"Va tutto bene?"disse un agente.

"È li fuori!"disse Lory "Vi prego aiutateci!"

"La porta è chiusa."disse l'agente "Dovreste aprirla."

"Si."disse lei.

Michael afferrò l'uomo e gli trafisse la testa con un coltello.

Loro urlarono e lui trapassò la porta con un pugno e poi entrò.

L'altro agente arrivò puntando la pistola "FERMO!"

Lui gli corse contro e l'agente gli sparò,ma venne accoltellato,più volte,poi tornò indietro,prese

Lory che urlava come una matta e la portò via.

Lui le diede un colpo in testa facendola svenire e camminò lentamente in strada.

La portò nella cantina della sua casa dove trovò i cadaveri delle persone uccise,la lapide e una zucca

con dentro una fiamma.

"Linda?"disse lei che si avvicinò.

Lui si avvicinò in silenzio e restò a guardarla.

"Ma chi sei?"disse Lory "Che cosa vuoi?"

Lui si avvicinò,mentre lei piangeva e ripeteva di non farle del male.

Lui prese una siringa contenente del liquido blu e,malgrado lei lo pregasse,le fece l'iniezione.

Lui gettò a terra il coltello e si mise in ginocchio mostrandole una foto che ritraeva la madre e la

neonata.

"Non riesco a capire,ti prego lasciami in pace!"disse lei "Non so chi sono quelli,ti prego!"

Lory vide il coltello a terra,poi prese la foto.

Lui si tolse la maschera.

Lei si avvicinò lentamente "Io vorrei aiutarti.

Ma non capisco.

Non so chi sei."

Lei afferrò il coltello e lo conficco nella sua spalla sinistra "BRUTTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"

Michael cadde a terra e lei iniziò a battere contro la porta,poi fece a pezzi le tegole di legno.

Michael estrasse il coltello e si mise la maschera.

Lei iniziò a fare a pezzi una rete con cui era stata sigillata l'uscita,ma lui sfondò una parte del muro

di legno con il braccio di metallo.

Lei riuscì a passare.

Aprì una botola sul pavimento e uscendo cadde in una piscina,dove trovò una pistola e il corpo di

un poliziotto.

Lui uscì,camminò lentamente verso la piscina e iniziò a scendere,mentre lei urlava.

Lory puntò la pistola e lo colpi,poi sparò ancora e ancora,facendolo cadere.

Lei se ne andò lentamente,ma Michael la afferrò e la trascinò verso la casa.

Lei gli diede una testata e corse dentro l'edificio.

Riuscì ad entrare dentro un stanza passando per uno spazio ristretto tra la porta e il muro,poi entrò

in un buco nel muro e si mise a piangere.

Michael strappò la porta della stanza e vi entrò,andò nella stanza accanto,poi si voltò verso il muro

e comincio a farlo a pezzi con i calci e i pugni,ma lei era giù uscita.

Lory vide la pistola che le era caduta e la raccolse.

Michael le apparve davanti e lei fuggì e andò in soffitta.

Michael non ci passava,ma iniziò a sfondare il soffitto usando una trave,mentre lei strisciava

velocemente.

Fece a pezzi l'intero soffitto di tutto il corridoio,poi si fermò.

Lei era sopra un altra stanza,ma il soffitto si sfondò e lei cadde ferendosi il viso e le braccia.

Si rialzò,lui le corse contro,lei si spostò e lui cadde dalla finestra.

Lei uscì di casa e andò nella sua,salendo al piano di sopra,dove si nascone nell'armadio.

Michael entro di corsa e salì le scale andando nella stanza e iniziando a fondare l'armadio a pugni.

Lei prese una stampella,la apri e gli colpì il collo,raccolse il coltello, che gli era caduto, e lo colpì al

petto.

I due ragazzini erano in strada e urlavano.

Steve li vide uscire dalla casa e si avvicinò.

Michael si rialzò e afferrò Lory ne corridoio del piano di sopra,ma lei gli fece cadere la maschera.

Lui la gettò a terra,raccolse la maschera e se la mise.

Steve prese la pistola e lo colpi.

Lui si rintanò nella camera da letto,ma Steve lo raggiunse e gli sparò molto volte al petto facendolo

cadere dal balcone.

"Era l'ombra della strega?"disse lei.

"Credo proprio di si."disse Steve "Era lui."

Steve andò a vedere dal balcone vedendo che il corpo era svanito e lui restò sconcertato.

Scese e andò a vedere il prato e toccandolo vide che c'era del sangue,ma poco.

Fece alcuni passi e un uomo uscì di casa "Ma che succede sta notte?"

"Chiami la polizia."disse Steve "Dica allo sceriffo che l'ho ucciso.

Dica che però e fuggito."

"Ma che cos'è,uno scherzo?"disse l'uomo "È tutta la notte che ci spaventano da morire."

"Lei non sa cos'è la morte."disse Steve correndo via.

Michael camminò in una via minore e si nascose dietro una casa vedendo che c'era Steve che

correva e si era fermato proprio in fondo alla stradina.

La macchina dello sceriffo si fermò davanti a lui.

"L'ho colpito sei volte."disse Steve.

"Come sarebbe?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Le dico che l'ho colpito sei volte."disse Steve "Ho mirato al cuore e lui è..."

"Non può essere andato molto lontano."disse lo sceriffo "Andiamo."

Steve salì dall'altra parte "Gli ho sparato sei volte!

Quello...quello non è un uomo."

L a macchina partì.

Michael si avvicinò alla casa dove c'era una donna che era in cucina e stava preparando dei panini.

Lei si distrasse e se ne andò.

Lui entrò,prese un coltello da cucina e fuggì.

Alla radio c'era un uomo che parlava "La polizia di Haddonfield ha appena fatto la raccapricciante

scoperta di diversi cadaveri nella casa abbandonata dei Mayers.

Sembra che gli omicidi siano avvenuti nelle prime ore della serata.

Le autorità hanno confermato che anche due agenti sono stati uccisi.

La polizia sta ora rastrellando l'intera zona alla ricerca di un pericoloso maniaco fuggito

dall'ospedale psichiatrico.

Si suppone che sia nascosto ad Haddonfield."

Prendendo il coltello e andando via,lasciò delle tracce di sangue.

La donna vide il sangue ed urlò.

Lui camminò lentamente per le strade buie ed evitò una ragazza che era uscita di casa.

La ragazza entrò.

Lui restò a vederla parlare al telefono.

"I tuoi sono tornati?"disse la voce al telefono.

"No,non ancora."disse la ragazza.

"Hai saputo?"disse la voce.

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"Hanno ucciso diverse persone."disse la voce "Lo sta dicendola radio."

"Aspetta."disse lei che accese la radio.

Una voce femminile stava parlando "La polizia ha messo posti di blocco a tutte le strade intorno a

Haddofield.

Molte persone sono state assassinate..."

"È terribile."disse a ragazza.

"Già,forse li conoscevamo."disse la voce.

Michael entrò nella casa.

"Dicono che l'assassino sia scappato."disse la voce al telefono.

"Sento una sirena,forse è la polizia."disse lei.

Lei si voltò e vide la porta aperta "Aspetta."

Lui le saltò addosso e la pugnalò al petto.

La casa dove erano avvenuti gli eventi aveva davanti una macchina della polizia e un'ambulanza.

Arrivò un'altra macchina e gli agenti scesero.

I due si avvicinarono.

"Che ne pensi?"disse il primo.

"È uno di qui."disse l'uomo.

Lory fu portata fuori su una barella e fu messa nell'ambulanza che la portò via.

Una donna arrivò all'ospedale e portò un bambino che aveva un panno sulla bocca che era piena di

sangue.

L'ambulanza arrivò e Lory fu portata nell'ospedale,messa sul letto e le fecero l'anestesia,malgrado

lei chiedesse di non essere addormentata.

"Rifaccia il giro."disse Steve che era nella macchina con lo sceriffo che puntava la torcia dal

finestrino.

"Quand'è successo?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Quasi venti minuti fa."disse Steve "Punti la luce da quella parte.

Laggiù,in mezzo a quegli alberi."

"Non c'è nulla."disse lo sceriffo.

"Bene,continuiamo."disse Steve che caricò la pistola.

"Sa che le dico?"disse lo sceriffo "Sono quasi arrivato."

"Cioè?"disse Steve.

"Non sono più disposto a prendere ordini da lei."disse lo sceriffo.

"E va bene."disse Steve "Faccia come vuole.

Il problema più grande è trovarlo."

"La colpa è sua."disse lo sceriffo.

"Non è vero."disse Steve.

"Sua e di quella cosa chiamata S.H.I.E.L.D."disse l'uomo "Lo avete anche potenziato."

"Non l'ho fatto uscire io."disse Steve "Quando ho capito certe cose,volevo metterlo in una cella

imbottita per sempre."

Steve prese lo scudo.

"Vuole mettere via quell'arnese?!"disse lo sceriffo "Mi mette nervosismo.

Non può averlo colpito sei volte."

"Crede che menta?"disse lui

"Credo che l'ha mancato."disse lo sceriffo "Nessuno sopravvive a sei colpi."

"Glie l'ho detto sceriffo quello non è un uomo."disse Steve.

"Guardi!"disse Steve e la macchina si fermò.

Videro una persona che assomigliava a Michael,ma che aveva un cappotto nero lungo.

"È lui?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Non lo so."disse Steve che scese con lo scudo in mano e corse "INDIETRO!"

I ragazzi davanti a lui si spostarono e l'uomo si voltò.

"Signor Rogers!"disse lo sceriffo che correva dietro a Steve.

L'uomo attraversava la strada e Steve stava per tirare lo scudo.

Lo sceriffo lo afferrò "Fermo!"

Steve se lo tolse di dosso e stava per scagliare lo scudo.

Una macchina della polizia lo investì e andò contro un furgone che esplose.

I due accorsero.

Lo sceriffo soccorse l'uomo e Steve andò a vedere il cadavere tra le fiamme.

"È lui?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Non lo so."disse Steve.

Un altra macchina della polizia si fermò davanti a loro e scese un agente che andò dallo

sceriffo"Hanno trovato tre cadaveri."

"Dove?"disse lui.

"Qui vicino."disse l'agente "Tre ragazze e una era Holly."

"Cosa?!"disse lo sceriffo che lo afferrò e cose via.

Steve salì in macchina e i tre partirono.

Alla tv in ospedale c'era un uomo che parlava "Altre tre persone sono morte questa notte in seguito

all'aggressione di un maniaco fuggito dall'ospedale psichiatrico."

Un'infermiera di colore camminava per i corridoio e il ragazzo dell'ambulanza andò a vedere come

stava Lory.

"Ciao."disse lui.

"Ciao."disse lei.

L'infermiera entrò "Jimmy,vai fuori."

"Si,subito."disse lui.

"Allora come stiamo."disse l'infermiera.

"Un po' ammaccata."disse Lory "La gamba è grave?"

"Un'incrinatura."disse lei "Ma non si è rotta."

Il giornalista parlava alla tv "Abbiamo appreso dalla polizia che Michael Mayers,cittadino di

Haddonfield,fuggito senza lasciare traccia dall'ospedale psichiatrico,sarebbe bruciato vivo.

Intanto sono stati trovati altri tre cadaveri nella casa alle mie spalle."

Lo sceriffo,l'altro agente e Steve arrivarono e lo sceriffo vide il corpo della figlia.

"Io devo dirlo a mia moglie prima che lo sappia da qualcuno."disse lo sceriffo.

"Vai a casa,ti sostituisco io."disse l'agente.

"È tutta colpa sua."disse lo sceriffo irato.

"Non è colpa mia."disse Steve.

"TU L'HAI FATTO USCIRE!"disse lo sceriffo.

"Non l'ho fatto uscire io,al contrario avevo ordinato di controllarlo."disse Steve.

Lo sceriffo se ne andò.

"Se non era lui quello che è bruciato,allora altri verranno sgozzati."disse Steve.

"È morto."disse l'agente "L'ho visto io."

"Io ho visto solo una maschera."disse Steve.

"Era lui."disse il poliziotto.

"Vorrei crederlo,ma non posso."disse Steve "Non mi fermerò finché non avrò la certezza che

morto."

"Ne parla come se fosse una bestia."disse l'agente.

"È stato mio paziente per quindici anni."disse lui "Era diventata un'ossessione per me,finché non ho

capito che non c'era nulla dentro di lui.

Ne coscienza,ne ragione che fosse anche lontanamente umana.

Un'ora fa gli ho sparato sei colpi,ma lui si è rialzato,se n'è andato ed è sparito.

Io le sto dicendo che c'è la reale possibilità che sia in circolazione.

Dov'è il cadavere?"

"All'obitorio."disse il poliziotto.

"Serve un dentista."disse Steve "Lo porti all'obitorio tra mezz'ora.

Io vado la."

Alla radio parlavano dell'accaduto "Steve Rogers,meglio conosciuto come il super soldato Capitan

America afferma di aver fatto fuoco sei volte a distanza ravvicinata contro Michael Mayers.

Nonostante ciò,la polizia non riesce a giustificare la sua sparizione."

Michael camminava per la strada in centro tra la gente,ma nessuno lo notava perché tutti in

maschera.

Nell'ospedale una guardia leggeva il giornale e non si accorse che Michael camminava davanti alle

videocamere.

Una ragazza fu fatta entrare dalla guardia.

Jimmy passò davanti ad una porta buia che si chiuse.

Michael scendeva delle scale al buio e poi arrivò in uno dei corridoio.

Un infermiera passo davanti alla stanza dove si era nascosto e poi ne passò un altra.

Jimmy parlò a Lory.

"Dovevano stare più attenti con lui."disse Jonny.

"Chi?"disse lei.

"Michael Mayers."disse lui.

"Michael Mayers?"disse Lory.

"Era lui che voleva ucciderti."disse Jonny.

"Il figlio dei Mayers?"disse lei.

"Si."disse lui.

"Quello che ha ucciso la sorella?"disse Lory.

"Già."disse Jonny.

"Ma non era in manicomio?"disse Lory.

"È scappato di recente."disse lui "Sembra che quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D. volessero usarlo come

assassino nelle missioni segrete così l'hanno potenziato con il siero del super soldato di Capitan

America."

"Chi te l'ha detto?"disse Jonny.

"L'ho sentito alla radio."disse Jonny "Lo ripetono di continuo."

"Ma perché?"disse lei "Perché contro di me?"

L'infermiera arrivò e mandò via il ragazzo.

Il poliziotto di guardia era accompagnato da una ragazza.

"Vado a controllare la linea."disse lui "Lei aspetti qui,tra poco la chiamo."

"Va bene."disse la ragazza.

L'uomo andò a controllare i cavi all'esterno e sentì un rumore,così controllò nei bidoni

dell'immondizia e un gatto gli saltò addosso facendolo cadere nei bidoni.

Lui si rialzò e vide un lucchetto di una porta rotto,così entro.

Arrivò in una specie di studio e accese una luce.

Sentì un altro rumore,poi trovò un altro lucchetto rotto e parlò alla radio "Qualcuno è entrato nel

magazzino."

Lui andò in un lungo corridoio e aprì una porta.

Vedendo che non c'era nessuno la richiuse,poi Michael apparve e lo colpì alla testa con il braccio

metallico.

Il corpo carbonizzato della persona inseguita era all'obitorio.

C'erano Steve,un dentista e l'agente di polizia.

"È difficile."disse il dentista "Anche le gengive sono bruciate.

Guardi qui…

Nessuna carie.

È giovane,tra i 17-18 anni."

"Michael Mayers ne ha 21."disse Steve.

"Per essere certi bisogna aspettare le analisi."disse il dottore.

"Ma ci vorranno delle ore."disse Steve "Non possiamo aspettare.

Dobbiamo comportarci come se Michael Mayers fosse vivo."

Un altro agente entrò nella stanza.

"Tornate alle vostre auto."disse l'agente "Rastrellate tutto da capo."

"Sarà fatto."disse lui.

"Grazie."disse Steve.

Delle persone infuriate iniziarono a tirare sassi contro le vetrate della casa di Michael Mayers.

Arrivò la macchina con Steve "Era prevedibile con quello che è successo."

I due scesero e incontrarono un agente che uscì dalla casa "Non abbiamo trovato nessuno.

Abbiamo anche visto in giro."

"Controllate ancora."disse lui "E pensare che Haddonfield era una cittadina tranquilla."

"Eppure una notte,15 anni fa,Michael Mayers assassino tre persone."disse Steve.

"Si,avevo sedici anni."disse l'agente.

"Stanotte e l'anniversario."disse Steve "È ritornato."

"Dopi 15 anni?"disse il poliziotto.

"Ha atteso con una pazienza incredibile."disse lui "Aspettava.

Aspettava in silenzio l'occasione buona.

Il personale si era abituato alla sua immobilità,ai suoi silenzi.

In un certo senso era un paziente ideale.

Non parlava mai,non gridava,non si muoveva…

Aspettava.

Nessuno poteva capire.

Non sapevano chi fosse."

"Lei si?"disse l'uomo.

"Si,io si."disse lui.

Due ragazzi andarono a dire al poliziotto che un loro amico era scomparso dopo essere suscito in

maschera.

"Quanti anni ha?"disse Steve.

"17."disse uno di loro.

"17."disse Steve.

"Oh Cristo."disse l'agente.

Un altro poliziotto arrivò "Una chiamata.

Qualcuno è penetrato nella scuola elementare.

Potrebbe essere lui."

"Andiamo!"disse Steve.

L'infermiera era nel corridoio alla reception.

Entro in una stanza ed uscì con un taglio sul viso e cadde a terra.

Michael uscì e si avvicinò accoltellandola alla schiena nove volte con rabbia e spezzando le ossa.

Sulle scala c'era sangue ovunque e c'era una donna senza occhi appesa alla tromba delle scale.

Michael diede un altra coltellata.

Nella scuola c'erano degli agenti polizia che osservavano un buco fatto ad una finestra.

"È entrato di qui."disse un agente "Guardi qua."

Su un banco c'era una macchia di sangue e c'era un coltello su dei disegni.

Il coltello colpiva la figura di una bambina.

"La sorella."disse Steve.

"Tutto qui?"disse il vice sceriffo.

"No."disse l'uomo "Guardi."

Loro videro una scritta fatta con il sangue su una lavagna.

"Che significa?"disse il vice sceriffo.

"Incomprensibile."disse il poliziotto.

"No."disse Steve "È una parola celtica.

Samhain.

Vuol dire il signore della morte.

La fine dell'estate.

La festa del Samhain.

Il 31 Ottobre.

Dobbiamo andare a perlustrare ogni possibile nascondiglio,qualsiasi luogo chiuso o abbandonato

che possa essere usato per nascondersi.

Dobbiamo perquisire la città palmo a palmo,tutta la notte e oltre se serve."

Una donna con una tuta aderente nera e il simbolo dell'aquila sulle spalle entrò in quel momento.

"Capitano."disse la donna.

"Si?"disse Steve.

"Devo parlare con lei."disse la donna.

"Ah,non l'avevo riconosciuta."disse lui "Mi dica pure."

"In privato."disse lei.

Steve uscì nel corridoio.

"Le è stato ordinato di tornare all'ospedale."disse lei.

"Ordinato?"disse Steve "Io non ricevo ordini."

"No,ma ha chiamato Nick Fury."disse la donna "Si trova su una delle piattaforme volanti dello

S.H.I.E.L.D. qui vicino."

"Fury."disse Steve con una leggera risata "Guarda,guarda."

"Capitano,la notizia si è sparsa ovunque."disse la donna "Un suo paziente scappa da una base

S.H.I.E.L.D. camuffata da ospedale,massacra molte persone,lei gli spara,lui scappa ancora."

"Avrebbero dovuto ascoltarmi prima."disse Steve.

"Lo so,mi spiace."disse lei "Fury teme che questa storia possa compromettere lo S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Allora perché ha mandato lei?"disse Steve.

"Nel caso lo avesse trovato vivo."disse lei.

"Dica a Fury che non mi ha visto."disse Steve "Gli dica quello che vuole.

Non posso interrompere la ricerca ora.

Siamo sempre più vicini.

Non posso tornare ora."

"Credo che lei non abbia scelta."disse la donna "C'è un mezzo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. qui fuori con

diversi agenti."

Steve dovette andare.

Michael camminava per il corridoio.

Jonny entrò nella camera di Lory e la trovò morta "Oh Dio santo."

Lui corse fuori e chiamò l'infermiera che la esaminò e un altra corse nel corridoio.

Andò alla reception e Michael la afferrò.

"Vado a cercarla."disse Jonny che corse fuori e andò negli spogliatoi,poi andò via.

L'infermiera uscì e Michael camminò verso la stanza di Lory con un coltello.

Diede diverse coltellate,ma vide che si trattava solo di cuscini,così uscì.

Lory camminava ne corridoio zoppicando.

L'infermiera tornò nella stanza.

Lory entrò in un'altra stanza e afferrò un telefono.

Michael camminava nel corridoio e lei si mise a terra rannicchiata in un angolo.

Steve uscì dalla scuola con l'agente e il vice sceriffo.

"Lo troveremo."disse il vice.

"Dove pensa di cercarlo?"disse Steve.

"Non lo so."disse lui.

"Nemmeno io."disse Steve che entrò in una grossa jeep nera.

Degli uomini in tuta nera vi entrarono e anche la donna.

Il mezzo partì.

Jonny trovò l'infermiera.

"Non trovo nessuno."disse Jonny "Dobbiamo cercare Lory.

Se non trovi nessuno nella corsia di sinistra allora prendi la macchina e chiama la polizia.

Jonny continuò a cercare e non trovò anima viva,poi vide il cadavere della donna di un infermiera,inciampò sul sangue e cadde.

L'infermiera uscì e andò in macchina,ma il mezzo non si accese.

Lei scese e vide che le ruote erano bucate e il serbatoio distrutto,come anche le ruote di tutte le altre

macchine.

La donna corse dentro.

Lory aprì la porta e l'infermiera la trovò,ma Michael la trafisse con un coltello e la sollevò.

Lei fuggì e lui le camminò dietro.

Lory scese le scale e vide il cadavere,poi arrivò ad un altro piano e iniziò ad aprire tutte le porte.

Scese in sala caldaia e si nascose,ma fu spaventata da un cadavere.

Michael entrò e la vide.

Lei si arrampicò ad un tubo ed aprì una grata andando in un altra stanza e cadendo su una pila di

oggetti,poi continuò a correre e chiamò l'ascensore.

Michael camminava lentamente.

L'ascensore si aprì e lei entrò.

Arrivò al piano terra e uscì fuori correndo,entrò in una macchina e si nascose,poi guardò l'entrata

dal vetro.

Steve era nel mezzo,diretto fuori paese.

"Neanche lei mi ha mai creduto."disse Steve.

"Mi spiace."disse la donna.

"Non deve dispiacersi per me,deve dispiacersi per quel piccolo paese laggiù."disse Steve "Non

potranno mai dimenticare."

"Capitano,c'è qualcosa che lei non conosce."disse la donna.

"Si ricorda quella scritta sulla lavagna della scuola?"disse Steve.

"Si."disse lei.

"Deve sapere che per placare gli dei,preti e druidi usavano il fuoco per i loro riti."disse

Steve"Prigionieri,criminali,dementi,animali.

Venivano bruciati vivi nelle gabbie.

Dal modo in cui morivano,i druidi pensavano di predire il futuro.

2000 anni dopo siamo ancora allo stesso livello.

Samhain,non è ne il diavolo,ne Dio,ne una divinità pagana,ne una strega...

Non è altro che l'abisso dell'inconscio.

Tutti abbiamo paura del buio che è dentro di noi."

"Capitano,la prego mi ascolti."disse la donna "C'è una scheda di Michael Mayers di cui lei non è a

conoscenza."

"Io so tutto di lui."disse Steve.

"No."disse la donna "Era in un busta sigillata dal tribunale quando i suoi furono uccisi.

Ma appena il governatore ha saputo di questa notte,ha inviato la busta a Nick Fury."

"Quale scheda?"disse Steve.

"Non è giusto."disse lei "Avrebbero dovuto avvisarla.

Quella ragazza,Lory,è la seconda sorella di Michael Mayers.

Era nata prima che lui fosse condannato.

La madre si uccise dopo poco e la bambina fu affidata ad un'altra famiglia e hanno tenuto tutto segreto per proteggerla."

"Ma si rende conto di cosa sta succedendo?"disse Steve "Ha ucciso una sorella quindici anni fa e

adesso vuole uccidere l'altra!

Dov'è ricoverata Lory?"

"In clinica."disse la donna.

"Senta lei conosce questa zona?"disse Steve all'autista.

"Si."disse lui.

"Allora mi ci porti."disse Steve.

"Mi spiace,ho degli ordini."disse l'agente.

"Adesso gli ordini sono cambiati."disse Steve prendendo la pistola.

"Capitano."disse lei.

"Capitano,lei si sta mettendo nei pasticci."disse l'autista.

"Come fate voi di solito?"disse Steve "Sparate un colpo di avvertimento,è così?"

Steve sparò al vetro e la macchina fece marcia indietro.

Jimmy entrò nella macchina e trovò Lory.

"Ce ne andiamo."disse lui che svenne e cadde con la testa sul clacson.

Lei uscì dalla macchina e cadde quando arrivò quella di Rogers che entrò insieme agli altri e non

videro Lory.

"Controlli tutte le camere."disse Steve.

L'uomo,accompagnato da altri andò e la donna andò con Steve che aveva lo scudo.

Michael uscì fuori e balzo sulla macchina.

Lory urlò,Steve uscì fuori e corse contro il nemico.

Salì sulla macchina e Michael sferrò un pugno con il braccio di metallo,che fu parato dallo scudo.

Michael diede una manata allo scudo e un calcio alla pancia di Steve che cadde dalla macchina.

La pistola gli era caduta sull'auto e Michael la afferrò.

Steve si riparò dietro lo scudo,poi corse tra le macchine,mentre Michael scendeva.

Fece un salto scavalcando un auto e gli diede un calcio alla mano,ma la pistola non cadde.

Michael girò su se stesso e Steve si riparò dai colpi di pistola,con lo scudo,diede un pugno al volto

del nemico e sferrò un colpo con il taglio dello scudo,ma Michael afferrò l'oggetto con la mano di

metallo,gli diede un colpo al fianco e uno al viso con la mano destra,poi afferrò con entrambe le

mani lo scudo e lo girò,facendo fare una capriola a Steve e togliendogli l'arma.

Steve diede un colpo allo scudo,Michael si girò,gli colpi il pugno con lo scudo e gli sferrò un colpo

con il braccio di metallo che lo fece finire a terra.

Steve si rialzò e Michael gli tirò contro lo scudo,che lui evito.

L'arma si conficcò nel retro di un furgone.

Steve corse verso Michael che prese il coltello da una fodero dei pantaloni.

Steve parò una sedie di colpi sia del il braccio destro sia di quello di metallo.

Michael provò a pugnalarlo dall'alto,ma lui lo bloccò e parò un'altra coltellata dal basso,poi afferrò

il braccio con il pugnale,con entrambe le mani e lo piegò verso il basso,ma lui lo afferrò con il

braccio di metallo e gli diede una spallata.

Steve evitò il coltello e un pugno di metallo,sferrò un pugno al viso del nemico,giro su se

stesso,dandogli un calcio alla pancia che lo mandò contro un furgone,gli corse contro,spiccò un

salto e gli diede una ginocchiata alla pancia,rompendo i vetri del mezzo.

Capitan America sferrò una gomitata,ma Michael la parò con il braccio di metallo e gli diede un

pugno al viso,poi ne sferrò un altro,ma Steve mise il braccio sotto l'ascella,lo prese alla gola e lo

gettò a terra.

Michael si rialzò subito e gli mise la mano si metallo sul collo e lo scagliò via,facendogli superare il

cofano del furgone.

Michael saltò sul cofano e saltò giù sferrando un pugno con il braccio di metallo,fracassando

l'asfalto,poiché Steve era rotolato via.

Steve parò il braccio destro e usò la spalla per parare due colpi con il braccio di metallo,ma fu

scagliato contro un furgone.

Michael gli diede un calcio alla pancia e provò ad accoltellarlo,ma Steve afferrò entrambe le mani e

il coltello fu conficcato nel furgone.

Il maniaco camminò verso destra e lasciò una scia su tutto il furgone,Steve gli andò alle spalle,gli

mise le braccia intorno al busto,lo sollevò e,candendo,lo getto a terra.

Steve fece una capriola e afferrò lo scudo ,ancora conficcato nel mezzo,parò una coltellata con

l'arma,ne evitò una e ne parò una terza.

Michael mandò il coltello nella mano di metallo e diede un pugno a Steve con l'altra.

Capitan America gli parò un calcio con il lato dello scudo,poi evitò una coltellata,afferrò il braccio

metallico con la mano sinistra e lo colpì con il lato dello scudo,danneggiandolo,poi diede un

colpo,con lo scudo,al viso di Michael,gli afferrò il volto da dietro e lo scagliò via.

Cadendo perse la maschera e si rialzò.

Steve prese Lory e la portò dentro l'ospedale.

Lory andò vicino alla donna con il costume nero.

Michael sfondò le vetrate della porta camminandoci contro.

La donna prese una pistola e sparò sei volte contro il nemico.

Uno degli uomini armati arrivò.

Michael cadde a terra.

"Fermo!"disse Steve all'uomo.

"È morto."disse l'uomo.

"No,non è morto!"disse Steve "Respira ancora.

L'ho già visto fare questo scherzetto."

"Vada fuori nella macchina."disse Steve alla donna "Chiami immediatamente aiuto."

La donna andò.

Steve andò vicino alla ragazza "È tutto finito."

L'uomo si mise in ginocchio e toccò le ferite.

"Perché non muore?"disse lei.

Steve vide l'agente "Si allontani subito da lui!"

"Ma non respira più."disse l'uomo,ma Michael si riprese e gli spezzò il collo.

Si rialzò e i due fuggirono.

Steve chiuse una porta alla sua spalle e i due continuarono,poi arrivarono ad un altro corridoio.

Lo videro arrivare e proseguirono,entrando in una stanza e chiudendo a chiave.

Nella stanza c'erano diverse bombole di gas.

Lory si mise in un angolo e Steve le diede la pistola,mentre Michael faceva a pezzi la porta.

Steve gli arrivò vicino,ma si prese una coltellata e cadde a terra.

Lui si avvicinò e lei gli sparò in testa due volte.

Il sangue gli colò davanti agli occhi e lui si mise la mano sul viso e iniziò a tirare coltellate all'aria.

Steve aprì il gas dei una delle bombole e lui si voltò,poi lo fece anche Lory disorientandolo.

"È una bestia."disse Steve "È una bestia."

I due uscirono passando per i lati della stanza.

Steve prese un accendino "Questa volta,Michael..."

Lo gettò nella stanza e ci fu un'esplosione che li mandò tutti a terra.

Michael uscì camminando ed avvolto dalle fiamme,poi cadde a terra.

La mattina seguenti pompieri e polizia erano davanti alla zona.

Lory venne portata via in un ambulanza.

"Quanti?"disse il vice.

"Dieci,per ora."disse il poliziotto.

Il giornalista parlò alla radio "La brutta avventura di Lory si sta concludendo.

Ora la stanno aiutando a salire sull'ambulanza.

Ecco,sta scendendo dalla sedia a rotelle.

Gli infermieri la aiutano.

Sul suo volto è dipinta l'angoscia di una donna che ha tanto sofferto.

La donna che ha visto morire Michael Mayers.

L'ambulanza andò via.

Lory era in silenzio dentro.

Un mese dopo.

In una notte piovosa un furgone nero si muoveva su una strada buia.

Scesero un uomo e una donna in tuta nera e andarono in un carcere.

Parlarono attraverso le sbarre ad un uomo "Trasferimento."

La guardia accompagno i due in un ascensore e scesero sotto terra di tre piani.

"Sono proprio contento che ve lo portate via."disse l'agente,mentre scendevano "Benvenuti all'inferno."

Arrivarono ad una cella dove c'era un uomo in giacca e cravatta che era davanti ad una branda dove

c'era Michael che era coperto da delle lenzuola verdi.

"Dottore..."disse l'infermiera "Quelli del trasferimento sono arrivati."

"Grazie."disse il medico "Salve."

"Salve a lei."dissero l'uomo.

"Salve."disse la donna.

"È già pronto a quanto pare."disse l'uomo.

"Si,può andare."disse il dottore "Chi firma per lui?"

"Io."disse l'uomo.

Il dottore e l'altro uscirono da una stanza,mentre la donna gli misurava la pressione.

Il braccio di metallo uscì da sotto le lenzuola e restò a penzolare.

"Pensavo di trovare Steve Rogers."disse l'uomo in nero "Michae Mayers è ancora suo paziente."

"Se Capitan America fosse libero,l'avrebbe trovato."disse il dottore "Comunque ora il suo incarico

è più formale che medico.

E una volta che Mayers sarà fuori di qui,la mia speranza è che si decida di passare oltre."

Mayers fu portato sull'ambulanza e i due andarono.

Nel retro de furgone c'erano i due e davanti un altro.

"Il dottore ha parlato di parenti ancora vivi."disse la donna.

"Si,sembra che ci fosse una lontana cugina,morta in un incidente d'auto,ma la figlia è ancora

viva."disse l'uomo.

Il braccio metallico chiuse il pugno,si alzò e afferrò la testa dell'uomo sbattendola contro la parete.

La donna cercò di sparare,ma lui le afferrò l'arma e le diede un pugno.

Una bambina con i capelli neri guardava la pioggia e vedeva l'ambulanza ferma in strada.

"Jean,sono le tre del mattino."disse una ragazza bionda che si avvicinò.

"Non riesco a dormire."disse la piccola.

"Sono quattro notti che lo dici."disse la donna "Vuoi vincere il record?

Alla tua età l'insonnia non è ammissibile."

"Mi vuoi bene,Rachel?"disse la bambina.

"Certo."disse lei.

L'ambulanza era sparita.

"Lo so che ti mancano i tuoi."disse lei "Non è passato molto tempo."

"Sono 11 mesi."disse lei.

La ragazza la accompagno a dormire.

La bambina prese delle foto della madre,poi si mise a pregare sul letto.

La porta dell'armadio si aprì e lei la richiuse,poi la vide aprirsi ancora.

Una mano di metallo la afferrò da sotto il letto.

Accorsero il padre e la madre della ragazza bionda e la consolarono.

"Hai fatto un brutto sogno."disse lei.

Il giorno dopo la madre fece la colazione e la figlia prendeva il latte.

"Rachel,la tua colazione?"disse la madre.

"Sono a dieta."disse lei che si sedette.

"Dovrai badare tu a Jean."disse la madre.

"Non sposso,ho un appuntamento."disse la ragazza.

"Questa sera è più importante per tuo padre e per me."disse la madre.

"Trova qualcun altro,per favore."disse Rachel.

"Non farei in tempo."disse la madre.

"E io cosa dico al mio ragazzo?"disse la ragazza.

"Non è la fine del mondo."disse lei.

Jean ascoltò.

"Ma guarda tu."disse Rachel.

"Mi spiace di essere un peso."disse la bambina che andò via.

Lei si mise una mano sul viso.

"E brava Rachel,quella bambina ha bisogno di affetto e tu le fai così?"disse il padre.

Rachel andò dalla bambina "Scusa,piccola.

Posso di uscire domani."

"Ma volevi uscire questa sera e non puoi."disse lei.

"Si,ma faremo qualcosa di speciale."disse la ragazza "Andremo in giro per le case."

"No,non mi va."disse la ragazza.

"E se ti venissi a prendere e mangiassimo un gelato?"disse Rachel.

"Si."disse Jean.

Steve camminava per un corridoio di una gigantesca piattaforma volante.

Era simile ad una porta-aerei,ma aveva delle turbine ai lati che la tenevano in aria.

C'erano uomini in tuta aderente nera.

Steve aveva il costume blu e lo scudo sulla schiena.

Arrivò in un ospedale psichiatrico e camminò in un corridoio bianco,stretto,molto lungo.

C'erano diversi dottori.

Entrò nella stanza di quello che aveva lasciato andare via Mayers.

"Perché non sono stato avvertito?"disse Steve.

"Di cosa?"disse l'uomo alla scrivania.

"Lo sa perfettamente,dottor Hofman."disse Steve "È stato lei a farlo portare via da qui."

"Mi risparmi il discorso."disse l'uomo.

"Ormai è un mese che lo sento."disse il dottore "Il fatto è che sono venuti altri agenti S.H.I.E.L.D.

Che potevo fare?"

"Chiamarmi."disse Steve "E poi farmi parlare con loro.

Lei dimentica che non stiamo parlando di un prigioniero normale.

Stiamo parlando della personificazione del male con due gambe."

"Ancora con la sua teoria."disse l'uomo.

"Sa che giorno è oggi?"disse lui "Lo sa che data è?"

"31,Novembre."disse il dottore.

"Proprio la stessa data in cui si è scatenato il mese scorso."disse Steve "Ogni giorno mi guardo allo

specchio e ogni giorno mi torna in mente.

Non voglio che si ripeta l'orrore di quella notte."

Squillò il telefono e l'uomo rispose "Si?

Ho capito.

Grazie.

Pare che ci sia stato un incidente vicino al ponte."

Steve uscì rapidamente e raggiunse il luogo dell'incidente,

Indossava ancora il costume.

Il luogo era pieno di polizia.

Steve scese dalla moto e vide l'ambulanza nel fiume.

Aveva una maschera blu aderente,che copriva testa,orecchie e la parte superiore del volto,lasciando

spazio per gli occhi.

Bocca e naso erano scoperti come anche le guance.

Aveva una cinghia che andava da una parte all'altra della mascella passando sul mento.

Aveva una "A"bianca e delle ali dipinte sulle tempie.

Arrivò una macchina con dentro il dottore che scese.

"È quello?"disse Steve.

"Si."disse l'uomo che si rivolse allo sceriffo "Quando è successo?"

"Durante la notte."disse lo sceriffo "Probabilmente si sono persi nella bufera e sono finiti nella

scarpata."

"Quanti erano?"disse Steve.

"Quattro,più Mayers."disse il medico.

"Quanti sono stati trovati?"disse Steve che scese.

"Rogers,lasci perdere."disse il medico "Ormai è finita."

Capitan America andò a vedere dentro il mezzo rovesciato e tornò indietro "C'è riuscito.

È scappato.

Maledetto."

"Avete trovato altri corpi?"disse l'uomo.

"No,per ora."disse lo sceriffo.

"Non lo troverete."disse Steve "È stato lui a fare questo.

Adesso è già lontano."

"Come fa a dirlo?"disse il medico "Potrebbe essere stato catapultato fuori."

"È sparita anche la tuta che indossava."disse lui.

"A volte ci sono cose e oggetti che sono finiti a 200 metri dell'incidente."disse lo sceriffo.

"Ma poi,anche se per miracolo,fosse in qualche modo cosciente i suoi muscoli sarebbero totalmente

inutili."disse il medico "Dia ai poliziotti l'occasione di cercarlo."

"Vedo che non riesce a capire la gravità del problema."disse Steve "Quella parte di lui è morta già quando era piccolo."

"E ora dove va?"disse il dottore.

"A Haddonfiled."disse Steve "È a quattro ore di macchina.

Mi può raggiungere attraverso la polizia locale.

Se non l'avete trovato in queste quattro ore non vi preoccupate…

Io sarò più fortunato.

Sembra che vogliano fare Halloween di nuovo a causa di ciò che è successo un mese fa.

Poveretti,non sanno quello che gli sta arrivando."

C'era un meccanico che era sotto un auto e chiedeva un bullone.

Non ci fu risposta.

Michael lo afferrò e lo colpì con il braccio di metallo.

Steve arrivò al distributore di benzina con accanto il luogo dove lavorava l'uomo.

Scese dalla moto "Ehi,c'è nessuno?"

Iniziò a far benzina,poi si guardò intorno e decise di entrare,tenendo lo scudo in mano "Ehi!

Ma dove siete?

Non c'è nessuno?"

Trovò il cadavere del benzinaio appeso ad una catena.

Uscì e andò nel bar accanto "Dove vi siete cacciati?!"

Trovò un altro corpo "Mio Dio."

Lui provò a prendere un telefono,poi guardò lo specchio del bar e vide il riflesso del nemico.

"Michael."disse Steve "Perché adesso?

Hai aspettato un mese.

Sapevo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato.

Non andare a Hadoonfield.

Quella gente ne ha passate troppe.

Se ti serve un'altra vittima, prendi me.

Ma lascia quella gente in pace.

Ti prego.

Maledetto."

Steve lanciò lo scudo contro il vetro.

L'arma provocò danno e tornò indietro.

Capitan America lo prese al volo ,uscì e si guardò intorno "Michael!"

Un furgone uscì,sfondando una parete,Steve lo evitò e la pompa di benzina esplose.

Steve si era gettato dietro dei barili,poi si alzò.

Jean piangeva all'uscita da scuola a causa di alcune prese in giro,poiché lei era collegata a

Michael,poi fu portata da Rechal ad un negozio dove scelse un costume da pagliaccio.

Ebbe una visione dove vedeva Michael da bambino con quel costume e il coltello in mano.

Michael si era rimesso il suo abito tipico ed era dietro alla bambina che urlò per la paura.

Jean andò contro lo specchio e lo ruppe.

Rechal la soccorse.

"Era l'uomo del sogno!"disse lei.

"Tranquilla,devi aver visto qualche maschera che ti ha spaventata."disse Rechal.

Steve era sulla moto e proseguiva.

I bambini erano ormai per le strade di sera e i genitori adottivi di Jean uscivano.

"Posso mettermi il costume?"disse la bambina.

"Si,ma fa presto."disse la Rechal.

La bambina corse al piano di sopra,poi si mise il costume e le due uscirono.

Michael era dentro la casa e con la mano destra,ustionata,raccolse delle foto in camera della

bambina.

Steve arrivò dentro la centrale di polizia "Scusate,vorrei parlare con lo sceriffo Leo Brandis."

"Allora dovrà fare 3000 miglia a sud di qui."disse un nuovo vice sceriffo.

"Cosa?"disse Steve.

"È andato in pensione."disse lui "Si è trasferito a San Pitersburg."

Ah,e adesso chi è il nuovo sceriffo?"disse Steve.

"Io."disse un altro "Ben Miker."

"Ah,salve."disse Steve "Sono..."

"Capitan America."disse Ben "La gente la conosce,specie qui in torno.

Cosa la riporta qui?"

"Michael Mayers."disse Steve "È scappato oggi pomeriggio.

È qui."

"Non è possibile."disse lo sceriffo "Michael Mayers è un invalido."

"Io non ci conterei."disse Steve "Credo sia qui."

"E perché?"disse disse lo sceriffo.

Perché un mese fa ha tentato di uccidere Lory Strod che era imparentata con lui."disse Steve "Ora è

qui una figlia di un altra sua parente,morta poco tempo fa.

La vuole."

"Sta parlando di Jean Loy?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Si,quella bambina è in pericolo."disse Steve.

"Michael non l'ha mai vista."disse lo sceriffo.

"Sei corpi,sceriffo."disse Steve "Ho visto sei cadaveri mentre venivo qui.

Una stazione di servizio in fiamme.

Lui è qui per quella bambina."

"Farò controllare e se quello che lei dice è vero..."disse lo sceriffo.

"È vero."disse Steve.

"Beh,allora mi dica cosa possiamo fare."disse lo sceriffo.

"Trovi la bambina e la porti in un posto sicuro."disse Steve "Chiami la stazione televisiva locale e dica alle gente di togliersi dalle strade e di chiudersi in casa."

"Sceriffo,tutte le linee sono interrotte."disse il vice.

"Ok,andiamo."disse lo sceriffo.

In un bar l'uomo dietro al bancone vide la tv e anche molte persone la guardavano "Per ordine dello

sceriffo tutti i cittadini di Haddonfield devono sgombrare le strade al più presto."

L'uomo dietro il bancone telefonò alla centrale "Non rispondono.

Andiamo a vedere."

Un gruppo di persone uscì dal bar e altri si unirono a loro.

Lo sceriffo entrò nella casa della bambina e la porta era aperta.

Steve aveva lo scudo in mano e trovò le foto.

"Novità?"disse lo sceriffo.

"È stato qui."disse lui.

"Come lo sa?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Guardi il cane."disse Steve.

Lo sceriffo lo vide dilaniato "Questa storia comincia a farmi paura."

"Beh,almeno non sono il solo."disse Steve.

I due scesero e lo sceriffo disse ad un altro di rimanere li.

Michael andò alla centrale e lanciò un uomo sui fili elettrici e lo folgorò facendo saltare la corrente

ovunque.

Rachel cercava Jean per la città e Michael la guardava da dietro ad un albero.

La trovò,la abbracciò e arrivò la macchina dello sceriffo e i due scesero.

"Jean."disse lo sceriffo "Rachel."

"Ma che succede?"disse lei.

"Presto,montate in macchina."disse Steve "Avanti."

Le due lo fecero e Steve vide Michael davanti alla casa.

"È lui?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Si,è lui."disse Steve che stava per muoversi quando un altro uguale apparve dall'altro lato.

"Rogers."disse lo sceriffo e Steve vide l'altro.

Ne arrivò un terzo.

"Oh,Cristo."disse lo sceriffo.

"Terribile."disse Steve che stava per lanciare lo scudo quando uno di loro si tolse la maschera.

Anche gli altri lo fecero e fuggirono.

"SE VI RIPESCO VI SBATTO DENTRO!"urlò lo sceriffo "Tutto bene,Rogers?"

"Si,per un attimo ci ho creduto sul serio."disse Steve.

"Per un attimo anche io."disse lui "Andiamo alla centrale."

La macchina partì e Michael era dietro di loro.

Alla centrale non c'era più nessuno quando i due entrarono.

"Spero che non si siano arresi senza combattere."disse lo sceriffo.

"Perché no?"disse Steve "Quando non sai chi è il nemico..."

Lo sceriffo trovò dei corpi maciullati.

"Come può un uomo fare questo?"disse lo sceriffo "Una cosa così orribile."

"Non è un uomo."disse Steve che si avviò verso l'uscita.

"E cos'è allora?"disse lo sceriffo che lo seguì "Me lo dica!

Chi abbiamo di fronte?"

"Il male."disse Steve.

Delle macchine arrivarono davanti alla stazione e scesero uomini armati.

"Si può sapere che succede?"disse un uomo.

"Non vi preoccupate,ci pensiamo noi."disse lo sceriffo "Tornate a casa."

"E dov'è la polizia?"disse un altro.

"Infatti,non rispondono."disse un terzo.

"Abbiamo diritto ad una spiegazione."disse un quarto.

"È stato Michael Mayers."disse Steve "È tornato."

"Lasciate fare a noi."disse lo sceriffo.

"Come l'altra volta?"disse un uomo "Quanta gente rimase uccisa quella volta?

Al ha perso il figlio."

"Questa volta me ne occuperò a modo mio."disse Al "Gli friggeremo il culo."

La folla se ne andò.

"Vuole incitare questa gente alla rovina."disse lo sceriffo.

"Ha una forza di polizia,forse?"disse lui "Questi uomini sono l'unica difesa che abbiamo."

Le macchine si misero in moto.

L'agente rimasto nella casa salì in macchina e chiamò lo sceriffo "Ho appena saputo della centrale."

"Già,vai a casa mia."disse lo sceriffo "Ci vediamo li."

"Ricevuto."disse lui che andò via e nella macchina c'era Michael.

Una delle macchine credette di averlo visto e gli uomini aprirono il fuoco a volontà verso i cespugli.

La macchina dello sceriffo era appena arrivata davanti casa.

"Dov'è l'altro?"disse Steve.

"Sarà qui a momenti."disse lui.

L'altra auto arrivò

Lo sceriffo disse alla figlia di chiudere le finestre e chiese al ragazzo se sapeva usare un fucile.

Arrivò l'altro poliziotto.

"Hai il fucile?"disse lui.

"In macchina,vado a prenderlo."disse l'altro che andò.

Lo sceriffo diede il fucile al ragazzo "Se ti becco a palpeggiare mia figlia,ti sparo io con quello."

L'altro poliziotto uscì dalla casa e andò alla macchina,ma trovò lo sportello aperto.

Prese il fucile dal porta bagagli e tornò in casa.

"Inchioda le persiane."disse lui.

"Non staremo esagerando?"disse l'altro.

"Se avessi visto la centrale di polizia,non parleresti così."disse lo sceriffo.

Le due ragazze riposavano sul letto.

Il ragazzo andò in soffitta con una torcia.

La bambina era sul letto "Pensi che finirà presto questa storia,Rachel?"

"Ma certo."disse lei "Cerca di dormire."

Lo sceriffo e Steve erano ad un tavolo con una radio.

"3790 Hadoonfield,che trasmette sulla frequenza di emergenza della polizia di stato."disse lo

sceriffo "Mi sentite?

Maledizione."

L'altro agente stava seduto su una poltrona,mentre la ragazza preparava da mangiare.

Rachel scese e trovò il poliziotto.

"Va tutto bene?"disse lui.

"Jean,si è addormentata."disse lei "Quando potremo tornare a casa?"

"Stiamo aspettando la polizia di stato e probabilmente arriverà anche lo S.H.I.E.L.D."disse lui "Poi

saremo liberi.

Ancora un po'."

"Va bene."disse lei.

I due erano davanti alla radio.

"Sento qualcuno."disse Steve.

"Sono Frank Staiton,da Lillian."disse una voce "Avete un'emergenza?"

"Sono Ben Mikel,lo sceriffo di Hadoonfield."disse lui "I telefoni e le linee elettriche sono interrotte

e c'è un assassino che circola per le nostre strade,Michael Mayers."

"Cos'è uno scherzo di Halloween?"disse la voce.

"Purtroppo non è uno scherzo."disse lo sceriffo "Ci servono i poliziotti a cavallo e subito."

"Va bene,aspetti che li avverto subito."disse la voce "Resti in linea."

"Va bene,ma fa presto."disse lui.

Steve uscì dalla stanza "Rachel,tua sorella sta bene?"

"Si grazie."disse lei.

"Perfetto."disse lui.

Steve andò dall'altro "Lo sceriffo ha chiesto aiuto e presto saranno qui."

"Che notte,ragazzi."disse lui.

"E non è finita."disse Steve che si avvicinò alla porta.

"Dove va?"disse lui.

"A casa dei Carter."disse Steve "È li che abita la bambina ed è li che lui andrà di sicuro.

La polizia non saprà come fermarlo."

"Lei si?"disse Logan.

"Non lo so,ma io devo provare."disse Steve che uscì.

Lo sceriffo si avvicinò alla porta.

"Sarebbe meglio che restassi."disse l'altro "In città sta circolando troppa birra e troppi fucili

disponibili.

Hanno già ammazzato qualcuno."

Lo sceriffo uscì.

La bambina si svegliò "Rachel?"

Rachel era alla radio e sentì dei rumori.

L''altra ragazza portò del caffè e delle tazze in sala e parlò al poliziotto sulla sedia "Ti andrebbe del

caffè?"

Lui non rispose e lei accese una candela,vedendo la testa dall'uomo a terra.

Michael si alzò dalla poltrona e la trafisse con il fucile trapassando la parete e lasciandola a

penzolare.

"Hadoonfield,mi sentite?"disse la voce alla radio "Tra cinque minuti partiranno le nostre auto.

Entro mezz'ora saranno li,passo."

"È fantastico,siamo molto stanchi."disse Rachel.

"Tra non molto sarà finita,passo e chiudo."disse l'uomo e Rachel andò a chiamare Logan,ma non lo

trovò sulla poltrona.

Vide la testa e il corpo dell'amica.

Rachel salì sopra,vide Jean e la abbracciò e Michael salì le scale lentamente.

Le due si rifugiarono in soffitta e iniziarono a gettare diversi oggetti dalle scale,poi corsero

via,mentre lui spostava gli oggetti.

Arrivato in alto prese un coltello.

Rachel sfondò una finestra con la sedia,mise in spalla Jean e andò sul tetto.

"Tieniti."disse la ragazza.

Andarono verso la parte più alta del tetto.

La bambina urlò vedendo Michael che camminava sul tetto in piedi.

"Devi calarti nel camino."disse Rachel che la mandò verso il camino.

"ATTENTA!"urlò la bambina e lei evitò un colpo,rotolando verso il camino.

Rachel mise una corda intorno alla bambina e la fece calare dal terrazzo,ma dovette evitare il

coltello di Michael e si aggrappò ad un tubo per non cadere si sotto.

La bambina si aggrappò ad una liana a scese lentamente,mentre Michael gettò giù l'altra.

La bambina scese piangendo e andò dall'altra,che però non si riprese.

Michael scese e lei fuggì,incontrando Steve.

"Che ci fai qui?"disse Steve.

"Voglio andare a casa,sono tutti morti."disse lei.

"No,a casa non è possibile."disse Steve "Ci sono appena stato.

È il primo posto che ha visitato.

Dov'è la tua scuola?"

"Laggiù."disse lei.

"Vieni,laggiù saremo al sicuro."disse Steve.

I due arrivarono e lui sfondò la porta con un calcio "Entra."

"Tra non molto sentiremo le sirene delle polizia."disse Steve.

"Ci vengono a salvare?"disse la bambina.

"Si,a quel punto tu sarai al sicuro e io potrò affrontarlo."disse Steve.

Michael lo afferrò alle spalle e lo gettò contro una porta con del vetro che restò devastata e lui

rotolò per le scale.

La ragazzina cercò di aprire una porta "AIUTO!"

Lei fuggì e si rintanò in un angolo,poi si mise a camminare.

Lo vide su delle scale,fuggì e inciampò sugli ultimi gradini.

Steve gli diede un calcio al viso e lo fece cadere.

Rachel apparve e gli aprì sul viso un estintore,mentre una delle macchine con i cittadini infuriati

arrivò davanti alla scuola.

La ragazza uscì con la bambina.

"Che succede?"disse l'uomo.

"È dentro."disse lei "Nella scuola."

Lui diede un pugno a Steve gettandolo a terra e danneggiando il pavimento,Capitan America rispose

con un colpo di scudo al viso,ma Michael lo gettò dalla finestra.

"Facciamolo fuori."disse Al.

"No,ucciderà anche voi!"disse la bambina.

"In effetti è meglio lasciare che ci pensi la polizia."disse uno dei tre "Avete visto la centrale,no?"

"Si,andiamo."disse Al.

Il gruppo salì in macchina e andò via.

Videro le macchine della polizia che andavano verso il paese,poi Michael uscì da sotto il

furgoncino,gettò via due dei di loro e poi colpì il terzo facendolo rotolare via.

Sfondò il vetro del guidatore e afferrò la faccia di Al facendola a pezzi con la mano di metallo.

Le due urlarono e Rachel prese il suo posto,con la mano del maniaco che cercava di afferrarla.

Lei frenò e lui fu scagliato via,poi si rialzò e lei gli andò addosso,facendolo volare dentro un

cimitero abbandonato.

Sentendo le sirene,andò sulla strada e fermò le macchine della polizia.

"L'ho ucciso!"disse allo sceriffo.

"Va ben,vediamo."disse lo sceriffo.

Jean si avvicinò a Michael e gli toccò la mano di metallo.

"NO!"urlò lo sceriffo.

"NON TI AVVICINARE!"urlò lei.

La bambina si allontanò e Michael si alzò.

"GIÙ!"urlò lo sceriffo.

Lei si gettò a terra e la polizia crivellò Michael di colpi.

Dopo diverso tempo cadde all'indietro su delle tegole di legno che cedettero e lui finì sotto terra.

I rottami lo ricoprirono.

Steve assisteva alla scena.

Sotto i pezzi di legno,lui iniziò a strisciare via,mentre loro gettarono un candelotto di dinamite .

Lui raggiunse un fiume e si gettò dentro,facendosi portare dalla corrente.

Si aggrappò ad una rete e arrivò alla casa di un uomo con un pappagallo.

"Stai buono."disse l'uomo,ma il pappagallo continuava ad agitarsi.

Michael zoppicava e l'uomo sentì i passi,uscì e poi tornò.

"Non c'è nessuno."disse l'uomo.

Michael lo afferrò,ma poi cadde a terra.

Le ragazze e lo sceriffo andarono a casa.

Steve entrò.

"È finita."disse lo sceriffo che chiuse la porta.

"Si."disse Steve che andò in salotto e si tolse la maschera"Michael Mayers è all'inferno.

Sepolto.

È quello il suo posto."

"Queste bambine non potranno dimenticarlo."disse lui.

"Sono sopravvissute a questa prova."disse Steve "Sopravviveranno anche al suo ricordo."

Steve appoggiò la maschera sul tavolo e la madre portò la piccola di sopra.

Jean prese delle forbici e si mise una maschera sul viso.

Entrò nella stanza dove era pronto il bagno.

Steve salì le scale e la vide piena di sangue con le forbici in mano.

"No."disse Steve "NOOOOOO!

NOOOO!

NOOOOO!

NO!

NOOOOOOOO!"

Steve si avvicinò al muro,stava per scagliare lo scudo,ma il poliziotto lo fermò,ma poi si bloccò

vedendo la ragazzina.

Arrivarono anche gli altri e rimasero bloccati.

"Noooo."disse Steve che quasi piangeva.

Passarono dei mesi.

Di notte pioveva sulla clinica per bambini,ad Hadoonfield,Illinois.

All'interno dormiva Jean che era tormentata dagli incubi e ricordava quando aveva colpito la

madre.

Lei si svegliò urlando.

L'infermiera arrivò e l'abbracciò "Va tutto bene.

Oh,Jean.

È solo un altro dei tuoi incubi,tutto qui!

Vuoi che chiami tua sorella?"

La ragazzina aprì la bocca,ma non proferì parola.

"Oh!"disse l'infermiera abbracciandola.

Michael si sveglio nella casa del vecchio e si mise la maschera.

"Vado a chiamare il dottore."disse l'infermiera,mentre la ragazzina era rimasta a guardare in aria.

Jean prese una lavagna e scrisse "Sta arrivando."

Afferrò il vecchio e gli spezzò il collo.

Lei ebbe una crisi e poi arrivò la donna con il dottore che la mise su una barella e altri la portarono

via mettendole una maschera per respirare.

La portarono al piano di sotto in una stanza operatoria.

Il dottore stava per fare un'iniezione.

"No!"disse Steve che afferrò il braccio dell'uomo.

Aveva il costume,ma non la maschera,ne lo scudo.

"Che sta facendo?"disse il dottore.

"Lasciala!"disse Steve.

"Questa ragazza sta morendo!"disse l'uomo.

"Si sta riprendendo."disse Steve.

La ragazza miglioro.

"Vede?"disse Steve.

"Pensavo che la volesse morta."disse l'uomo.

"Ha ancora qualcosa da dirci."disse Steve.

Il giorno dopo Steve entrò nella stanza di Jean e vide Rachel che dormiva,così usci.

"Ehi,faccina."disse Rachel che si svegliò.

Lei indicò il suo viso.

"Cosa?"disse la ragazza che si pulì il trucco.

"Ehi!"disse una ragazza mora con i capelli ricci e lunghi che batteva alla finestra "Fatemi entrare."

"Max!"sussurrò Jean.

La ragazza aveva un doberman con lei e Rachel aprì la finestra.

Il doberman andò a farsi accarezzare dalla bambina.

"Non permettono a Max di entrare."disse Rachel.

"Entra,Max."disse l'altra.

"Lo sai cosa posso farci per questo scherzetto?"disse Rachel.

"Si,lo so."disse l'altra "Sta meglio?"

"Si."disse Rachel e l'altra andò a salutare la bambina.

"Andiamo a divertirci stanotte."disse lei.

Jean fece dei gesti e mormorò parole.

"Cosa?"disse la ragazza e la bambina la abbracciò.

Steve entrò "Che succede qui?"

La ragazza con i capelli neri rise "Perdinci!

Scusatemi.

Max vieni qui.

Ciao,dolcezza."

"Salve."disse Steve.

"Tornerò tra un paio di giorni...ok?"disse lei.

La bambina annuì.

Un mattone sfondò una finestra e l'altra ragazza entrò.

Steve andò a vedere e trovò un biglietto con su scritto "La ragazzina demoniaca deve morire!"

Lui e Rachel uscirono.

"Come hanno potuto fare questo?"disse lei "Quando capiranno che non è come Michael?

È solo una bambina."

"Loro sanno che Michael Mayers è suo zio."disse Steve "E che lei ha aggredito la sua matrigna.

Ecco perché la temono."

"Non avrei dovuto farmi convincere a partire."disse Rachel "Non so cosa pensare."

"Hai paura e..."disse Steve.

"Io no."disse lei.

"Tu hai paura che tutto possa ricominciare daccapo."disse Steve "Non c'è nulla di sbagliato ad

avere paura."

Poco dopo Jean colorava con gli altri bambini e disegnò una bocca con denti appuntiti.

Steve arrivò.

Prese il telefono e chiamò Rachel con accanto Jean e un bambino "Stai bene?

Max sta bene?

Vai a cercarlo,subito!

Jean è preoccupata."

Lei andò a cercarlo,ma trovò la porta aperta e riprese a chiamare "Max è andato via."

"Ascoltami."disse Steve "Metti giù il telefono,vai al negozio più vicino.

Via dalla casa!

Ora!"

Poco dopo ci fu un altra chiamata.

"Ok,bene."disse Steve che attaccò "Così,lei sta perfettamente."

Jean era seduta ad un tavolo.

Steve prese dei fogli e una penna "Hai percepito qualcosa,non è vero?

Dimmi.

Dimmi cosa sai!

Qui,scrivi!

Scrivi!

Scrivi!"

La bambina piangeva.

"Jean,per favore!"disse lui "Per favore."

Poco tempo dopo Jean ebbe un altra crisi.

I dottori le avevano dato il farmaco.

"Il farmaco avrebbe già dovuto fare effetto."disse il dottore "Un altra dose potrebbe fermare il

cuore."

Steve parlò con lo sceriffo.

"Stava tremando!"disse Steve "Tutto il corpo stava tremando."

"Ogni volta che una ragazzina ha degli spasmi,sono tenuto a chiamare la Guardia Nazionale."disse

lo sceriffo.

"Quante persone ha ucciso l'anno scorso?"disse Steve "Ha dimenticato?"

"No!"disse lo sceriffo "C'era mia figlia tra i morti."

"Ma lei non ha mai guardato bene la sua faccia,vero?"disse Steve "Non hai mai visto bene i suoi

occhi.

Non ha mai visto...nessuna…

Nessuna espressione.

Vuoto.

La mia memoria torna indietro la notte che gli ho dato fuoco.

Ho pregato…

Che bruciasse...all'inferno.

Ma io sapevo...io sapevo che l'inferno non lo voleva."

"Sceriffo."disse un agente "Vogliono che vada al cimitero."

I due andarono.

Steve tornò da Jean che era sul letto.

"Solo tu sai dov'è!"disse lui "Perché?

Perché lo difendi?

E la tua matrigna,Jean?

Tu le vuoi bene,vero?

Lui ti ha indotto a pugnalarla?

Jamie.

Jamie,ascolta.

Oggi al cimitero...qualcuno ha disseppellito una bara.

Era una bara di una bambina di 9 anni.

Cosa pensi che voglia fare con quella?!

Tu hai nove anni..."

"Per favore,la lasci stare."disse l'infermiera.

"Le lacrime non la porteranno da nessuna parte."disse Steve "Aiutami a trovarlo."

Steve andò nella casa abbandonata dei Mayers con lo scudo in mano "Michael?

Sei tornato a casa...Michael?

So cosa vuoi da lei."

Lui entrò in una stanza con una botola sulla parete che scendeva verso il basso.

Steve la aprì e guardò,poi scese in cantina.

Steve tentò di accendere le luci della cantina,ma senza successo.

La botola aveva collegato un condotto in alluminio che lui tentò di aprire.

Appena aperto un sasso cadde,lui si spaventò e finì su delle scatole,facendo alcune risate.

La sera seguente c'era una festa nell'istituto per i bambini.

Lei ebbe una crisi e Steve,insieme ad altri andarono a soccorrerla.

"Tina."disse Steve "È in pericolo?

Dov'è?

Ci devi aiutare!"

"Negozio!"disse lei.

"Negozio?"disse Steve "Che tipo di negozio?

Cosa vendono la?"

"Una grande...donna."disse la bambina.

"Una grande donna?"disse Steve."Ci lavora una grande donna?"

"No."disse Jean "Una cuoca!"

"Una cuoca?"disse lui "La stazione di servizio sulla Dale.

Sulla quinta strada."

Le auto della polizia arrivarono e si fermarono davanti alla ragazza con i capelli ricci.

Nella macchina fuori c'era Michael.

"Tina Williams,deve venire con noi!"disse un agente.

Jean aveva una radio vicina con cui sentiva.

"Sembra disarmata."disse un poliziotto.

"Che diavolo succede!?"disse Tina "Sto bene!"

"Deve venire con noi alla clinica."disse l'agente.

"Jean sta bene?"disse Tina.

"Credo di si."disse lui.

Lei fu portata dentro la clinica.

"Tina!"disse Steve.

"Dov'è Jamie?"disse Tina "C'è qualcosa?"

Jean si alzò ed era sulle scale "Tina!"

Lei la abbracciò.

La sera seguente Tina la potò a letto.

"Ma perché?"disse lei.

"Perché ci sono persone che devo vedere."disse Tina.

"Ma lui era con te."disse Jean.

"Chi?"disse Tina.

"L'uomo nero."disse Jean.

"Oh,si."disse Tina "È un modo per descriverlo."

Lei si allontanò.

"Tina,no!"disse Jane

"Tesoro,tornerò più tardi stanotte e dormirò qui al tuo fianco."disse Tina.

"Tina!"disse lei.

"Tornerò."disse Tina "Ti voglio bene."

Lei andò e la bambina pianse.

"Perché non rimani?"disse Steve.

"Mi spiace."disse Tina "Devo scappare."

"Tina,per favore."disse Steve.

"Non posso."disse lei che andò da Steve"Lei ha veramente terrorizzato quella ragazzina

riempiendole la testa con quelle fandonie sull'uomo nero."

"È in pericolo."disse Steve "E anche lei lo crede."

"Jean è una bambina di 9 anni."disse Tina

"Sii ragionevole!"disse Steve.

La ragazza rise "Non sarò mai ragionevole se posso evitarlo!"

Lei scese le scale ed uscì.

"Seguitela."disse Steve.

Due agenti andarono e la seguirono e la trovarono fuori dalla casa.

"Ragazzi,pensate di pedinarmi o cosa?"disse lei "Bene,allora potete darmi un passaggio."

I tre andarono,mentre Jean li osservava da dietro la finestra.

La macchina di Michael li seguì.

"Tina!"disse Jean "Devo aiutarla."

L'uomo in nero era per strada.

"Jean non è nella sua stanza!"disse l'infermiera "È sparita!"

Arrivò lo sceriffo.

"Jean è sparita."disse Steve .

La ragazzina camminava in strada e vide il bambino suo amico che le andava incontro.

"Devo trovare Tina."disse lei.

"Io so dove è andata."disse lui "La fattoria,fuori del paese.

I ragazzi corsero e arrivando non trovarono nessuno.

Sentirono delle urla in lontananza.

Michael era nella macchina e inseguiva Tina.

Lei oltrepassò una staccionata e la mandò in frantumi.

"LASCIALA STARE!"urlò la bambina.

La macchina si fermo.

"Qui!"disse Jean e la macchina riprese.

Prima inseguì il bambino e lo prese di striscio,poi riprese a inseguire lei che andò nel bosco,ma la

macchina non si fermava.

Tina correva dietro alla macchina.

"LASCIALA STARE!"urlò Tina "PER L'AMOR DI DIO!"

La macchina andò contro un albero ed esplose.

Michael uscì.

La bambina corse via e Steve la prese.

Arrivò la polizia "Non sparate."

"Venga."disse lo sceriffo "Li porti qui!"

Portarono la bambina all'ambulanza e Tina la abbracciò.

Steve si avvicinò "Ora vuoi aiutarmi?"

"Puoi ucciderlo?"disse Jean.

"Ci proverò."disse Steve.

"Aspetti un momento,Rogers."disse lo sceriffo.

"Non c'è un minuto da perdere."disse Steve.

"Cosa vuole che faccia?"disse lei.

Dopo poco tempo le macchine andarono via e restò solo Steve con la moto.

"Michael."disse Steve "Io ti distruggerò.

Un giorno.

Michael...

Questa collera...che ti guida.

Pensi che se li uccidi tutti se ne andrà?

Non lo farà.

Devi combatterla nel posto dove è più difficile.

Dove tutto è iniziato!

Se vuoi eliminarla…

Michael,vai a casa.

Michael,vai a casa!

Sarò li ad aspettarti!

E troverai lei ad aspettarti."

Jean era in una delle stanze e si pettinava e capelli,mentre un agente la guardava con il fucile in mano.

Altri poliziotti erano introno alla casa.

"Jonny."disse Jean.

Steve era in sala e lo sentì alla radio "È all'ospedale."

La polizia andò via.

Steve arrivò alla porta "Ora verrà."

Chiuse la porta e andò dentro "Tu…

Sei tornato per noi?"

Michael era dietro di lui.

Steve si girò.

"Io..."disse Steve "So perché sei tornato,Michael.

Perché la bambina…

La bambina può fermare la rabbia dentro di te.

Lei sa come farlo.

Se lo permetti...lei sa come fermare la rabbia dentro di te.

Non ricordo come stavi meglio qui?

Lei allontanerà la rabbia.

Ma tu vuoi farle del male.

Non posso permetterlo.

Per favore, non costringermi a farlo."

Non vi fu risposta e passarono alcuni istanti.

Steve lanciò lo scudo e lui parò con il braccio di metallo.

L'arma tornò indietro e Steve la afferrò avanzando,Michael sparò alcuni colpi di pistola sullo

scudo,Steve colpì la mano con l'arma,l'avversario si voltò e sparò ancora sullo scudo,poi si volto

ancora e sparò sullo scudo,ma prese una seconda pistola e prese Steve al fianco sinistro.

Capitan America girò su se stesso e lo colpì con lo scudo,usando entrambe le mani.

Michael fu sbalzato via.

Sentendo gli spari il poliziotto chiuse la porta.

Michael prese un coltello.

Steve gli diede un pugno,parò il coltello con lo scudo,poi evitò l'arma e un pugno di metallo

girando su se stesso,evitò un calcio al viso e ne parò altri con la gamba.

Michael riuscì a colpirlo alla gamba sinistra,ma Steve parò un colpo del braccio di metallo con lo

scudo e Michael fu sbalzato via,poi evitò un altro pugno di metallo,diede un calcio alla mano con il

coltello,poi la afferrò con la mano destra,la spinse verso il basso e cercò di colpirlo alla testa con lo

scudo.

Michael afferrò l'arma con il braccio di metallo,poi Steve gli tolse il coltello di mano e gli diede un

calcio,parò un altro pugno con lo scudo,spinse via il nemico e iniziò ad agitare lo scudo con una

mano.

Michael evitava,Steve girò su se stesso,ma l'avversario parò il colpo con il braccio di metallo,poi

parò ancora, dopo che Steve si fu girato ancora,lo afferrò,ma Capitan America gli diede un pugno.

Michael lo afferrò e lo lanciò da una delle finestre che avevano le tegole di legno,poi corse di sopra.

Il poliziotto sfondò una finestra.

Michael sfondò una porta a pugni e l'uomo gli sparò.

Michael cadde,ma poi si rialzò,lo afferrò,gli mise la corda intorno al collo e lo impiccò.

La bambina corse via.

Uscendo dalla stanza Michael prese un pugno da Steve che lo fece barcollare,poi il maniaco gli

saltò addosso,i due caddero dalle scale e Steve perse lo scudo.

Si rialzarono e si afferrarono.

Steve diede una ginocchiata alla pania,Michael un pugno di metallo al fianco,poi Steve parò un

colpo di metallo con l'avambraccio destro,sferrò un colpo al viso e Michael gli diede una gomitata

da farlo volare via.

Steve si rialzò,evitò un pugno,mise il braccio sinistro del nemico tra il suo braccio ed il fianco,ma

Michael lo afferrò e si liberò.

Steve gli diede una gomitata al mento e gli diede un calcio che lo fece cadere.

Capitan America sentì la bambina piangere in salotto e gli corse contro,ma Michael gli tirò alla

schiena uno scudo e lui cadde.

Steve prese lo scudo e parò dei colpi di pistola,poi tirò lo scudo,ma Michael gli diede un pugno con

il braccio di metallo e lo fece conficcare sul soffitto,poi prese il coltello.

Steve evitò un colpo,poi parò con l'avambraccio destro e mise la mano sinistra sul gomito del

nemico,ma Michael usò anche la mano di metallo conficcando il coltello nella spalla di Steve che

gli diede due testate.

Michael lo spinse contro un muro,poi Capitan America lo afferrò alla gola e lo sollevò da terra.

Steve lo gettò a terra,gli mise il braccio destro tra il fianco destro e il suo braccio e gli mise la mano

sinistra sulla testa,poi gli spezzò il braccio,gli mise la mano destra intorno al collo e i due caddero di

schiena.

Steve tenne il braccio destro con il sinistro,Michael lo afferrò con il braccio di metallo e riuscì a

spostarlo,ma Steve gli tenne bloccato il braccio di metallo con la gamba.

Michael chiuse gli occhi e Steve lo lasciò,si alzò e si appoggiò ad una parete.

Michael gli sparò alla gamba,poi alla spalla e alla pancia.

Steve cadde.

La bambina era fuggita al piano di sopra in soffitta,dove trovò una serie di candele, i corpi delle

vittime e una bara aperta.

Lei,sentendo arrivare Michael, si mise dentro l'oggetto.

Michael arrivò e stava per colpirla.

"Zio."disse lei.

Michael si fermò.

"Uomo nero."disse Jean che si mise seduta "Fammi vedere."

Lui si tolse la maschera che copriva la bocca.

"Tu sei come me."disse la bambina che gli toccò il viso.

Lui si ritrasse di colpo e si mise la maschera.

La bambina fuggì e scese le scale,mentre Michael devastava tutto.

Steve le prese in braccio e Michael apparve "La vuoi?"

"No!"disse Jean.

"È qui!"disse Steve "È tua!

Vieni a prenderla."

"NO!"urlò lei.

Steve si allontanò piano verso la sala "Vieni e prendila.

Prendici entrambi.

Michael…

Facciamo un gioco.

Riesci a prendere la bambina?

Vieni a prenderla."

"No!"disse la bambina.

"Michael."disse Steve "Prendi la bambina e...e sarai sano e salvo."

Steve afferrò una corda,la tirò e fece cadere una rete di metallo su Michael,poi prese un fucile con

del sonnifero,sparò diverse volte,mentre lui si agitava e gli strappò di mano il fucile.

Steve strappò una trave di legno da una finestra e inizio a colpirlo.

"Muori!"disse Steve colpendolo selvaggiamente "Muori!

Muori!

Muori,Michael!"

Lui ancora non crollava.

Steve continuò a colpirlo "Muori!"

Lui cadde in ginocchio e Steve seguitò "Muori!

Muori!

Muori..."

Michael cadde.

Steve cadde a terra,poi prese la ragazzina ed uscì,ma si prese un calcio da Michael che prese la

bambina.

"GESÙ CRISTO!"urlò Steve "MICHAEL!

NO!

No.

Per favore.

Michael.

Non è sua la colpa.

È mia.

Ti ho abbandonato.

Lasciala andare."

Arrivò la polizia che scese con i fucili.

"NO!"disse Steve "Fermi!

Michael...lasciala.

Ho fallito io.

Per favore,lasciala."

Lui la lasciò e lei abbracciò Steve.

Michael fece alcuni passi,i poliziotti gli spararono molte volte e lui cadde a terra.

Steve cadde a terra.

Arrivarono delle ambulanze e portarono via Capitan America.

Michael fu messo in un sacco e fu messo nell'ambulanza.

"Vedi di legarlo bene."disse l'uomo che doveva fare da autista dell'ambulanza "Ci manca solo che

sbatta ne furgone."

"Sta tranquillo."disse l'altro.

"Quando il corpo sarà all'obitorio,assicuratevi che tutto sia messo sotto chiave."disse Steve "Non

voglio sorprese domattina."

"Nessun problema."disse l'autista "A prima vista...direi che la causa della morte è piuttosto ovvia."

"Direi che non c'è niente di ovvio in questa faccenda."disse lo sceriffo "Proprio nulla."

I due partirono e andarono su una strada nel bosco.

"Quel tipo era pesante."disse l'autista "Sei persone per sollevare un colo corpo.

Roba da non credere."

"Quanti ne ha ammazzati?"disse l'altro.

"La lista non finisce mai."disse l'autista.

"ATTENTO!"urlò l'altro.

L'ambulanza si schiantò su una mucca che venne fatta a pezzi e scagliata via.

Il mezzo era molto danneggiato.

Il volto dell'autista aveva la mascella aperta e anche la testa era spappolata.

L'altro si rialzò e aveva dei tagli sulla fronte e sulle guance e dalla bocca sputò una gran quantità di

sangue "Oh,Merda."

Ci furono dei grossi botti provenienti dall'interno del furgone.

Le porte dietro si aprirono e scese Michael che camminò,andò dall'uomo,raccolse un pezzo di vetro

e gli segò via la testa.

Lui guardò la strada e vide un lampione che illuminava l'asfalto.

C'era una donna che teneva un cavallo bianco sulla strada.

Michael la vide,gettò la testa,insieme al vetro, e iniziò a camminare.

La donna era magra,alta,aveva i capelli bianchi lisci e lunghi,con due ciocche sulle spalle.

Le spalle e le braccia erano scoperte.

La pelle era molto pallida.

Il seno e la pancia erano coperti da un vestito bianco latte e poi c'era una gonna che arrivava fino a

terra.

Sui gomiti delle braccia c'erano legati due mantelli che andavano verso terra.

Teneva il cavallo tramite una corda bianca.

Lui le arrivò vicino e si fermò.


	30. SUPER 8

SUPER 8  
1979  
In una fabbrica c'erano molti macchinari in funzione e molti operai in tuta blu,con un caschetto giallo in testa.  
C'erano alcuni che stavano saldando degli oggetti,provocando delle scintille.  
C'era un cartellone verde appeso a due catene collegate al soffitto.  
C'era una scritta bianca su di esso che diceva "Giorni trascorsi dall'ultimo incidente:784"  
Uno degli operai era su una piattaforma che veniva tirata su da una scala meccanica e tolse i numeri che indicavano i giorni dall'ultimo incidente e mise il numero 1.  
La fabbrica era vicina ad un paesino nell'Ohio.  
In quel momento era inverno e il suolo era pieno di neve,tranne le strade.  
C'era una casa con l'esterno di mattoni che aveva due piani.  
Il garage era al piano inferiore,mentre c'era una scala che portava alla porta principale che era al piano superiore.  
La macchina della polizia era davanti alla casa.  
Accanto alla casa,c'era un'altalena che era in mezzo alla neve e sopra c'era un ragazzo.  
Indossava un cappotto nero e dei pantaloni neri.  
In mano aveva un orologio con dentro la foto della madre.  
Aveva i capelli neri,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.  
Guardava l'orologio senza dire nulla.  
Una donna con i capelli biondi lo guardava da una finestra della casa che era piena di gente.  
Un uomo mangiava accanto a lei.  
"Sono così preoccupata per quel ragazzo."disse la donna bionda.  
"Joe,si riprenderà."disse l'uomo.  
"Lei era tutto per quel bambino."disse la donna.  
"Jack è uno in gamba."disse l'uomo "Ce la farà."  
"Ma non ha mai dovuto fare il padre prima."disse la donna "Non credo che lui riesca a capire Joe."  
In piedi davanti ad un tavolo c'erano tre ragazzi.  
Uno era basso,magro,orrendo,con i capelli biondi lunghi fino alla base del collo,l'altro era alto,secco e con i capelli neri,il terzo aveva i capelli rasati ed era grasso.  
C'era un quarto a capo del tavolo che era magro,alto,con gli occhiali.  
Quello grasso e quello piccolo avevano una giacca e una cravatta,quello moro una camicia bianca e l'altro una camicia celeste.  
Un cane si avvicinò a loro.  
"Che ci sarà nella bara?"disse quello piccolo.  
"Sta zitto."disse quello con i capelli neri.  
"Lo domando per come è morta."disse quello piccolo "Voi non ve lo siete chiesto?"  
Il gruppo prendeva da mangiare da dei piatti,restando in piedi.

"No,sto mangiando la mia pasta."disse quello moro.  
"Me lo sono chiesto anch'io."disse quello grasso "So che è stata schiacciata in pieno."  
"Quella trave ha un peso esagerato."disse quello moro "Ci credo."  
Quello con gli occhiali aveva la faccia disgustata "Non so come fate a magiare."  
"Assaggia il tacchino e lo capirai."disse quello grasso.  
"Lucy!"disse un uomo che era il vice sceriffo e il padre del ragazzo sull'altalena "Scendi."  
Il cane si era alzato addosso ad una signora e poi si abbassò.  
"Joe?"disse il vice "Avete visto Joe?"  
"Beh,Joe non vorrà più lavorare al mio film."disse quello grasso.  
"Perché?"disse quello basso.  
"Ma come perché?"disse quello grasso "Per la storia.  
Parla dei morti viventi."  
"Sua madre non è mica uno zombi."disse quello moro.  
"Ma è morta,testone."disse quello grasso.  
"Ottimo questo tacchino."disse quello piccolo.  
"Te l'avevo detto."disse quello grasso.  
Davanti alla casa arrivò una macchina gialla con il tetto nero.  
Joe,sull'altalena,guardava la macchina da cui scese un uomo con i capelli biondi e lunghi e aveva un lungo cappotto nero.  
Lui entrò e Jack lo portò fuori,gli mise le manette e lo sbatté contro l'auto,poi lo mise in macchina.  
Guardò il figlio "Joseph,tornerò presto."  
Jack salì in macchina e andò via.  
Joe chiuse l'orologio.  
Quattro mesi dopo.  
La neve non c'era più.  
Una moltitudine di bambini uscivano da una scuola e tra questi c'era Joe.  
"È stata una giornata lunghissima."disse il ragazzo grasso che gli diede una serie di fogli "Tieni."  
"Che cos'è?"disse Joe.  
"Nuove scene."disse quello grasso "Leggile."  
"L'ispettore è sposato adesso?"disse lui.  
"Non lo so."disse quello grasso "Potrebbe migliorare il film.  
Serve una buona trama..."  
Arrivò quello piccolo "Ragazzi!  
Ragazzi,Martin ha vomitato nel suo armadietto.  
È stato disgustoso."  
"Oh mio Dio."disse quello grasso "Vuoi chiudere la bocca?"  
"Ci sarà la moglie?"disse Joe "Jean?"  
"Scordatelo."disse lui "Sai che ha fatto con il mio cappello.  
Sarà Alice Deinard."  
Joe si bloccò poi raggiunse i due che stavano prendendo una pallina da una delle macchinette davanti ad un negozio.  
"L'ho vista in biblioteca."disse il grasso.  
"Hai parlato con Alice Deinard davvero?"disse Joe.  
"È vietato parlare nella zona lettura."disse quello piccolo.  
"Sta zitto."disse il ragazzo grasso.  
"Si legge in silenzio."disse quello piccolo.  
"Ha accettato."disse il grasso "Gireremo questa notte e lei guiderà."  
Il ragazzo grasso entrò nel negozio.  
"Guiderà?"disse Joe che li raggiunse "Guiderà dove?"  
Poco dopo Joe e il ragazzo grasso erano in una stanza e guardavano un filmato proiettato dalla videocamera super 8 su uno schermo.  
Si vedeva il ragazzo basso truccato da zombi,con un look mostruoso,gli occhi bianchi i denti appuntiti e il volto scheletrico mentre attaccava Martin,il ragazzo con gli occhiali,che era vestito con un cappello marrone un lungo cappotto dello stesso colore.  
Lo zombie lo spinse verso il muro ruggendo,Martin prese un pistola,ma l'essere gli colpì il braccio e fece cadere l'arma,allora lui gli spinse la testa contro una trave che aveva tre chiodi e uccise il nemico che vomitò sangue dalla bocca.  
"Questo si che è un omicidio di zombie."disse Joe.  
"Si,ma non è ancora una storia."altri ragazzi di quindici o sedici anni parteciperanno al festival e hanno storie migliori."disse quello grasso.  
Su un tavolo della stanza che era la camera del ragazzo grasso c'era un giornale che diceva "Il corpo di Michael Mayers non è stato recuperato."  
"Ah,hanno anche un attrezzatura più adatta e io nulla."disse il ragazzo grasso che sentì la madre che lo chiamava "Arrivo."  
La camera del ragazzo era molto disordinata e c'erano dei letti a castello.  
"Vorrei che leggessi questo articolo."disse lui "Spiega come scrivere una storia."

"Non vedo come la moglie possa animare la tua storia."disse Joe,mentre l'altro controllava sotto il letto.  
"Ehi,sto cercando di spiegartelo."disse il ragazzo grasso che controllava tra le molte cose che erano sotto il letto,mentre Joe si avvicinava "Nella scena che gireremo,la moglie dice al detective che ha paura per lui e che lo ama."  
"Hai parlato con Alice Deinard."disse lui.  
"CHARLES,MUOVITI!"disse il padre.  
"STO ARRIVANDO!"urlò lui che prese un articolo "Quando lui indaga sulla faccenda senti qualcosa.  
La moglie non vuole che lui muoia perché loro si amano.  
Fila in discorso?"  
"Alice,davvero stupendo."disse Joe.  
"Sei impossibile."disse lui.  
"CHARLES!"urlò la madre.  
"DIO!"urlò il ragazzo grasso "MAMMA,STO ARRIVANDO!  
Mezza notte,ok?  
Non te lo scordare."  
"Non lo scorderò."disse Joe.  
"Leggi questo."disse Charles che gli diede l'articolo.  
In cucina c'erano dei bambini al tavolo,il padre portava il latte,mentre la sorella di Charles parlava con la madre.  
Era una ragazza bionda che aveva una maglietta rossa che lasciava scoperta la pancia.  
"Non è giusto,mamma!"disse la figlia "Ci vanno tutti tranne me."  
"E allora ti racconteranno com'era."disse lui.  
"Mamma!"disse la ragazza.  
"È il tuo turno da Baby Sitter."disse la madre.  
"Non può farlo Charles?"disse lei.  
"No,perché hai rovinato il mio cappello,ricordi?"disse Charles che arrivò con Joe.  
"Invece lo farai!"disse la sorella.  
"Invece non lo faccio."disse il fratello.

"Ora basta."disse la madre "Ciao,Joe."  
"Salve."disse Joe.  
"Siediti,c'è posto per tutti."disse lei.  
"Grazie."disse Joe.  
Ormai era sera e Joe prese la bicicletta,pedalando per il paese.  
Entrò nella casa "Papa?"  
Non rispose nessuno.  
Joe andò in salotto "Papa?"  
Lo trovò in bagno che piangeva.  
"Ehi."disse Jack che chiuse la porta"Un istante solo."  
Ormai era notte e i due erano a mangiare in una tavola calda.  
Il padre gli fece vedere dei biglietti "Dura sei settimane.  
Ti allenerai con gli istruttori del college.  
Ti piacerà,ne sono certo."  
"Devo aiutare Charles a finire le riprese."disse Joe.  
"Le cose sono cambiate per noi."disse Jack "Almeno passerei del tempo con dei ragazzi che non passano il tempo con le cineprese e truccati da mostri.  
Io non ho niente contro i tuoi amici,a me piacciono…  
A parte Kevin,che non la smette di dare fuoco alle cose.  
Vedrai,ti piacerà li.  
Servirà a tutti e due."  
A mezza notte Joe era in camera e dipingeva il pupazzo di un mostro.  
La voce di Charles si udì alla radio "Ok,è ora.  
Non tirarti indietro."  
"Arrivo."disse Joe che uscì.  
Il gruppo si mise in mezzo ad un prato e iniziò a cantare.  
C'erano Joe,Charles,Kevin che era il ragazzo piccolo,Martin e quello con i capelli neri.  
"Ehi,ragazzi,le persone diventano zombi a causa dell'impianto chimico?"disse Martin.  
"Ah,Martin..."disse Kevin.  
"Come puoi ,tu che sei il detective, chiedere da dove vengano gli zombi?"disse Charles.  
Joe distribuì caramelle.  
"Beh,tecnicamente..."disse Martin.  
"Zitto."disse Charles che lanciò una caramella e tutti risero.  
"Che mi hai tirato?"disse Martin.  
"Scemartin."disse Kevin "Era solo una caramella."  
"Ragazzi,guardate."disse Joe.  
Arrivò la macchina gialla di Alice che era una ragazza bionda "Joe Lamb?"  
"Si."disse lui.  
"Che diavolo ci fa qui?"disse Alice.  
"Beh,è trucco,suono ed effetti speciali."disse Charles.  
"È il figlio del vice sceriffo."disse Alice "Io non ho la patente."  
"Vuoi che stia dietro?"disse Charles.  
"Troppo tardi ,mi ha appena vista guidare."disse lei.  
"Non lo dirò a nessuno."disse Joe "Promesso."  
"Salite."disse lei e la macchina partì.

Andò in una strada tra gli alberi.  
"Ho delle battute nuove."disse Charles "Le volete?"  
"Cosa?"disse Martin "Ho delle battute nuove?"  
"Sai cosa sarebbe bello?"disse Charles "Se potessi piangere in scena.  
Potresti farlo?"  
"No."disse Alice.

"Ne vuoi una?"disse Joe che offrì una caramella.

Alice accettò e lo guardò attraverso lo specchietto.  
Arrivarono ad una casa di legno ad un piano solo che dava sui binari.  
C'era anche un piccolo marciapiede di legno attaccato alla casa che era vuota.  
"Qui c'è una presa di corrente."disse Charles che scese.  
"Ho davvero battute nuove?"disse Martin.  
I fogli di Martin furono portati via dal vento "Oh no!"  
"Adesso non hai nessun a battuta!"disse Kevin ridendo.  
Charles osservò la stazione e la ferrovia "Ragazzi,sarà grandioso.  
Andate a sistemare luci e cineprese."  
Joe prepara batterie nuove,prima di passare al trucco."  
"Ok."disse lui.  
"Ho portato due pacchi di fuochi e la mia M-80."disse Kevin che guardava nello zaino,mentre il ragazzo moro sistemava la cinepresa "Ti va di vederla?"  
"La tua ossessione per gli esplosivi,e te lo dico da amico,preoccupa molto me e mia madre."disse il ragazzo.  
Martin leggeva le battute appoggiato su un palo.  
"Martin..."disse Charles "Hai una battuta nuova."  
"No."disse Martin.  
"Come sarebbe no?"disse Charles "È bellissima."  
Joe aveva un pennello con del trucco bianco "Ti spiace tirare indietro i capelli."  
"No."disse lei che li legò.  
Lui iniziò a truccarla.  
"Mio padre lavora all'acciaieria."disse lei.  
"Puoi chiudere gli occhi, per favore?"disse lui e lei ubbidì,mentre lui la truccava.  
Martin e Charles erano seduti ad una panchina.  
"Ora non sono preparato."disse Marin.  
"Guarda che così scorre meglio."disse Charles.  
"Lo so,ma se continui a cambiare,mi viene tutto più difficile."disse Martin.  
Charles mise in piedi un asta di metallo verticale con sopra una orizzontale con delle luci "Alice,la moglie non vuole che il marito indaghi sugli omicidi degli zombi..."  
"Si,lo so."disse lei che leggeva le battute vicino a Martin.  
"Sto solo dirigendo."disse Charles "Martin,prendi posizione."  
Martin si mise davanti a lei.  
"Devi rassicurarla,capito?"disse Charles.  
"Si,lo so che vuol dire."disse Martin.  
"Bene."disse Charles "Preston,non appena io dico azione tu prendi il telefono e chiami.  
Il posto deve sembrare affollato."  
"Ok."disse Preston.  
Kevin fece esplodere dei botti.  
"Idiota."disse Charles "La smetti con le tue esplosioni e ti occupi della cinepresa?!"  
"Dai."disse Kevin ridendo.  
"Ora proviamo,ma ricordate,date il meglio solo quando gireremo."disse Charles "Posizione e…  
Azione."  
"Allora,io resterò qui e indagherò."disse Martin "È meglio che tu te ne vada per un paio di giorni."  
"John,non mi piace questo caso,gli omicidi."disse Alice.  
"Che dovrei fare?"disse Martin "Venire con te?"  
"Ma l'isola è così bella."disse lei  
"Tesoro,questo è il mio lavoro."disse Martin  
"I morti che tornano in vita?"disse Alice "Credo che tu sia in pericolo."  
"Io non ho scelta."disse lui.  
"Invece ce l'hai."disse Alice "Tutti l'abbiamo.  
John...non ti ho mai chiesto di mollare,neanche di rinunciare o di andartene,ma te lo chiedo adesso.  
Ti prego,fallo per me.  
Non andare.  
Non lasciarmi.  
Devo sapere che non è l'ultima volta che ti vedo.  
Io ti amo da morire."  
"Ti amo anch'io."disse Martin.  
"Andava bene?"disse Alice.

"Ehm...si,direi alla grande."disse Charles.  
Sentirono il suono del treno.  
Charles si avvicinò e sentì le rotaie che tremavano.  
Il treno era lunghissimo e fatto di vagoni rettangolari di metallo.  
"PRESTO!"urlo Charles "DOBBIAMO GIRARE!  
KEVIN,HAI MESSO LA PELLICOLA,VERO?"  
"No."disse Kevin.  
"SBRIGATI!"urlò Charles "Alzate la voce quando passa il treno."  
Il treno passò e loro iniziarono a recitare.  
Un furgone si mise sui binari e andò dritto verso il treno.  
Joe vide il mezzo "Ma che…?"  
Ci fu lo scontro e la macchina esplose.  
Il primo vagone andò fuori dai binari,seguito dal secondo.  
"OH MIO DIO!"urlò Kevin.  
"CORRETE!"urlò Joe e la videocamera cadde verso il treno.

I vagoni iniziavano ad uscire dai binari uno dopo l'altro.  
Uno rotolò ed esplose,cinque si stavano accavallando uno sull'altro,un altro era in aria,un altro ancora si staccò e iniziò e girare su se stesso come una trottola.  
Alice si era bloccata davanti ad una serie di vagono.  
"ALICE!"urlò Joe che fu afferrato da Charles che lo portò via.  
Martin e Preston si infilarono sotto la casa.  
"Siamo vivi?"disse Martin.  
Un vagone si schiantò a terra,sollevando un polverone dietro Charles,Kevin e Joe,scagliando rottami.  
Uno dei vagoni trapassò e distrusse la casa,poi rimbalzo sul terreno,mentre altri due si capovolgevano.  
Decine di vagoni si schiacciavano l'uno su l'altro,poi uno fu scagliato via,atterrò e rotolò,poi ci fu un esplosione.  
I tre correvano in una zona totalmente coperta di vagoni rovesciati,in fiamme o con ficcati a e terra.  
"NON VOGLIO MORIRE!"urlò Chrles.  
Un vagone andò con la parte frontale sul lato di un altro che era rovesciato.  
Una altro,che aveva una cisterna cilindrica,fini su quello che si era appena schiantato e la cisterna fu spinta in aria da un altro vagone.  
La cisterna si schiantò davanti a loro ed esplose.

"OH MIO DIO!"urlò Kevin.  
Joe fu separato dal gruppo.  
Un vagone in fiamme rotolò ed una cassa atterrò davanti a Joe e poi esplose gettandolo a terra.  
Davanti a lui c'era un vagone che era su un fianco e c'era una pesante porta blindata,con dei cristalli verdi,luminosi,conficcati sul coperchio.  
Joe sentì un boato e guardò il vagone alzandosi e prendendo l'orologio con la foto.  
Il vagone si muoveva e si sentivano dei boati.  
Il portellone fu abbozzato una volta,poi un altra,poi altre volte e alla fine fu scagliato in aria,per poi conficcarsi a terra.  
Joe lo vide cadere e si distrasse,poi sentì un tuono sopra di lui e gli sembro vedere qualcosa.

La videocamera continuava a filmare.  
Vicino alla macchina era pieno di rottami e c'erano le ruote di uno dei vagoni.  
La casa era distrutta.  
Joe si mise sui binari osservando un vagone sventrato e le casse che ne erano fuoriuscite.  
Vide Martin che vomitava.  
Intorno c'erano pezzi di vagoni spezzati e accartocciati.  
"Ragazzi."disse Joe.  
Preston si voltò "Io sto bene.  
Ma mi sono preso un attacco di cuore.  
Mi sono anche bruciato."  
"Martin?"disse Joe.  
Martin continuò a vomitare,ma alzò il pollice.  
"JOE!"urlò Kevin che camminava con Charles "Accidenti!  
Avete visto quelle esplosioni!"  
Dietro di loro c'era un vagone a 30 gradi conficcato in un altro.

"Avete visto Alice?"disse Joe.  
"È stato incredibile!"disse Kevin.  
Joe vide un rottame con del sangue e lo videro anche gli altri.  
Alice apparve dietro di loro "Di chi è quel sangue?"  
Joe la vide e sorrise,poi sollevò il rottame,malgrado gli altri dissero di non farlo e tirò fuori una valigetta "È il mio sangue finto."  
"Ragazzi?"disse Preston indicando una miriade di cubi bianchi,fatti a loro volta di cubi più piccoli.  
"Sta zitto."disse Martin.  
"Che sono?"disse Preston.  
"Ma chi se ne frega!"disse Martin "Guardati intorno.  
"Sembrano dei cubi di Rubik bianchi."disse Charles.  
"Non credo che siano quelli."disse Preston "Non sembrano..."  
"Sono pesanti come il metallo."disse Charles prendendone uno.  
Joe ne prese uno e lo mise in tasca.  
"Che succede?!"disse Martin.  
"Martin,andrà tutto bene."disse Charles.  
"Davvero?!"disse Martin.  
Kevin salì su un vagone e li esortò a salire.  
Il gruppo lo fece e vide la zona circostante.  
C'erano vagoni accatastati,conficcati a terra e rottami ovunque,più molti incendi.  
"Secondo mio zio,un incidente come questo è raro."disse Preston.  
"Non è stato un incidente."disse Joe.  
"Cosa?"disse Charles.  
"C'era un furgone sui binari."disse Joe.  
"Dici sul serio?"disse Kevin.  
"Vuoi dire che viaggiava lungo i binari?"disse Charles.  
Joe vide i resti dell'auto "Guardate."  
Il gruppo si avvicinò e vide che dentro c'era un uomo di colore.  
"Come fa una furgone a far deragliare un treno?"disse Martin "È impossibile."  
"Conosco quel furgone."disse Preston.  
"Ragazzi."disse Charles "È lui."  
"Chi?"disse Martin.  
"Il Dr. Woodward."disse Alice avvicinandosi.  
"L'insegnante di scienze?"disse Martin.  
"Biologia."disse Preston.  
"Biologia avanzata."disse Kevin.  
Alice si avvicinò e gli toccò la mano che cadde lasciando finire a terra una cartina.  
Loro la presero e la guardarono.  
"Mappa degli Stati Uniti contigui."disse Charles.  
"Che cosa c'è scritto?"disse Martin.  
"Ci sono date e orari."disse Alice.  
"Che cos'è questa linea rossa?"disse Charles.  
"Il percorso del treno."disse Joe.  
"Proviene da...Area 51."disse Alice.  
"Cos'è?"disse Charles.  
Il Dr. Woodward afferrò la cartina e li spaventò "Chi…  
Chi siete?"  
"Dr. Woodward,sono Charles,un suo alunno."disse Charles.  
"Ah..."disse lui che prese una pistola e loro fecero alcuni passi indietro "Vi uccideranno.  
Non parlate di questo.  
Se lo fate,voi e le vostre famiglie morirete."  
Joe vide delle luci in lontananza.  
"ANDATE!"urlò Woodward che puntò la pistola verso di loro.  
Loro ,spaventati, corsero via,presero le loro cose e presero la macchina.  
Arrivarono dei militari e il loro capo trovò una scatola di pellicole.  
"È STATO ASSURDO!"disse Charles.  
"AVEVA UNA PISTOLA!"disse Martin.  
"SI,UN INSEGNANTE CI HA PUNTATO ADDOSSO UN ARMA!"disse Preston "Morirete tutti,ha detto!"  
"Stai bene?"disse Joe.  
"Si."disse Alice.  
"Cazzo!"disse Charles "La cinepresa è andata!"  
"Non riesco a guidare se gridate."disse Alice "Mio padre non deve saperlo."  
"Ok,non diremo nulla."disse Joe che si rivolse agli altri "Ragazzi,non dovete dire niente su questo."  
Per le strade del paese si udì un urlo mostruoso e alcune zone del paese avevano i lampioni che si spegnevano.  
"Joe,svegliati."disse il padre la mattina dopo "Porta fuori il cane."  
Il cubo si era trasformato in una specie di stella.  
Joe mise da mangiare nella ciotola di Lucy,poi andò da Charles con dei fogli.  
Entrambi guardarono la tv che parlava dell'incidente.  
"Secondo te è reale?"disse Charles.  
"No."disse Joe.  
"È alla tv,quindi è reale."disse Charles.  
"Sembra la scena di un film,non trovi?"disse Joe.  
"Oh mio Dio..."disse Charles "Joe è fantastico.  
Potremmo usarlo.  
Rigirarlo."  
"Vuoi tornare laggiù?"disse Joe.  
"Accidenti,è perfetto!"disse Charles "Sei un genio!  
Dobbiamo sistemare la cinepresa e sviluppare la pellicola.  
Vado a rubare dei soldi a mia madre."  
I due andavano in bicicletta per il paese.  
"Se le riprese dell'altra notte sono buone,Alice dovrà continuare a girare con noi."disse Charles.  
"A me sono sembrate buone."disse Joe.  
"Si,è stata fantastica,ma non lo farà."disse Charles.  
"Credo di si."disse Joe.  
"Scordatelo,hai sentito che ha detto."disse Charles.  
"Ma adesso ci sono delle scene nuove."disse Joe.  
"Credi che le importi delle scene?"disse Charles "Era terrorizzata."  
"Si,come tutti noi."disse Joe.  
Andarono dentro un negozio e parlarono con un ragazzo dai capelli lunghi,chiari,baffi e barba.  
"Le lente si è rotta e la parte interna anche."disse Charles "Si può sistemare?"  
"Ti conviene comprarne una nuova."disse il ragazzo.  
"Per la cinepresa non c'è nulla da fare,è andata."disse Charles.  
"Usiamo quella di mio padre."disse Joe che telefonò ad Alice.  
"Pronto?"disse Alice.  
"Ciao,Alice,sono Joe."disse lui.  
"Ciao."disse lui.  
"Senti abbiamo delle nuove scene,Charles e io volevamo girare."disse lui.  
"No,ho chiuso con il film."disse lei.  
"Dovresti svilupparmela al più presto."disse Charles "Lavori anche di notte?"  
"Idiota,nessuno lavora di notte."disse lui "Tua sorella che combina?  
Intendo quella bella."  
"Non saprei."disse Charles che compro della pellicola "Quanto tempo ci vorrà?"  
"Se mi do una mossa,tre giorni."disse lui.  
"Sto guardando l'incidente in tv."disse Alice.  
"Aspetta,ti porto le scene."disse Joe "A tra poco."  
Lui le andò a parlare davanti alla porta di casa.  
"Non mi importa che cosa voglia Charles."disse Alice.  
"Lo so,è vero,ma..."disse Joe.  
"Adesso sei a casa mia."disse Alice.  
"È vero..."disse Joe.  
"Non so perché continuiate con quello stupido film."disse lei che vide arrivare il padre "Adesso vattene."  
Il padre scese "Che vuole?"  
"Mi ha invitata ad una festa."disse lei.  
"Si?"disse il padre.  
"Salve,signore."disse Joe.  
"Lei non verrà alla tua festa."disse lui.  
"Si,signore."disse Joe.  
"Vattene via."disse il padre "Non ti voglio vedere."  
Lui entrò.  
"Lo farò."disse lei.  
Il gruppo era tornato a girare su una collina da cui si vedeva il disastro ferroviario.  
Martin,sparò a Kevin che era vestito da zombie.  
Kevin cadde a faccia in avanti.  
"Stop."disse Charles "Questa era perfetta.  
Oh mio Dio,con il treno sarà grandiosa.  
Joe ricarica la pistola."  
"Ok."disse Joe.  
"Cambiamo angolazione."disse Charles "Alice,sei stata fantastica.  
Martin,recita con più ritmo."  
"Ci proverò,ma ancora piango per l'altra notte."disse Martin.  
"Ragazzi,davvero era bella,la mia morte."disse Kevin,levandosi gli occhi finti.  
"Favolosa."disse Charles.  
"È stato fichissimo."disse Kevin.  
"Che sarà successo?"disse Alice.  
"Perché ha fatto deragliare il treno?"disse Joe.  
"Ho un'orribile sensazione."disse lei.  
Joe prese la cinepresa e la avvicinò "Quello è un treno dell'Air Force."  
Il gruppo andò in un ristorante a pranzare.  
"Costruisco modellini."disse Joe "Li faccio,li coloro, li incollo."  
"E non si vergogna."disse Preston.  
"Senti chi parla."disse Kevin.  
"Genio."disse Preston.  
Una cameriera diede un piatto a Charles "Grazie,posso avere un caffè con crema a parte?"  
"Certo."disse lei.  
"Così sofisticato."disse Kevin.  
"Che c'è?"disse Charles "Mi piace il caffè."  
"A nessuno piace il caffè."disse Kevin.  
"Quei treni hanno dei ganci."disse Joe.  
"Vero."disse Martin.  
"Si,servono per caricarli sulle navi da trasporto."disse Preston.  
"Ogni vagone del treno..."disse Charles.  
"Sono forse l'unico che non capisce cosa voglia dire?"disse Martin.  
"Può essere,Scemartin."disse Kevin. "Non chiamarmi così!"disse Martin.  
"Scusa,Scemartin."disse Kevin "Piangi adesso."  
"Il Dr. Woodward aveva una mappa..."disse Joe "Ha guidato lungo i binari del treno...  
Magari c'era qualcosa che voleva distruggere."  
"Ragazzi,volete stare zitti?"disse Charles.  
"Magari era solo depresso e si voleva uccidere."disse Kevin.  
"Ma che idiozia."disse Martin.  
"Aveva una pistola,poteva usarla."disse Joe.  
"Ci sono tantissimi modi per commettere un suicidio."disse Preston "Prendere pillole,impiccarsi..."  
"Ehi!"disse Kevin "Femminuccia!  
Non magiare le patatine!"  
"Se le ho ordinate ci sarà un motivo."disse Charles.  
"Scusi,potrei avere altre patatine?"disse Kevin "Il mio amico è un ciccione."  
"Dentone spiritoso,almeno io non ho bisogno del seggiolone."disse Charles.  
"Buttarsi da un palazzo,cadere dalle scale..."disse Preston "Questo non è efficace."  
"Se era dell'Air Force,che ci tenevano dentro?"disse Alice.  
"Accidenti,basta parlare."disse Charles "Joe,dico sul serio.  
Vuoi davvero che succeda qualcosa anche a tuo padre?"  
I militari stavano caricando i cubi dentro delle scatole e le stavano mettendo dentro dei camion rossi,con tre cerchi bianchi su un lato.  
Da una tenda usci un colonnello con Jack.  
"Si,vice sceriffo,quest'incidente ha creato una grossa confusione."disse il colonnello.  
"Le autorità locali vorrebbero..."disse Jack.  
"È tutto sotto controllo,stiamo ripulendo la zona."disse il colonnello.  
"C'è qualcosa di cui dovrei essere a conoscenza?"disse Jack.  
"La capisco,è preoccupato per la merce."disse il colonnello.  
"Vorrei vedere la nota di carico."disse Jack.  
"Questo,non sarà possibile."disse il colonnello.  
"Colonnello,sono in molti,nella mia città a chiedersi che succede."disse Jack.  
"Quale città?"disse lui.  
"Lilian."disse Jack.  
"Se mi chiede se ci fossero materiali pericolosi sul treno,le assicuro che la risposta è no."disse il militare "Mi scusi."

Lo sceriffo,rimasto solo,vide che i militari prendevano impronte di pneumatici.  
Tornò alla centrale e parlò con lo sceriffo "Ho aspettato due ore per parlare con qualcuno."  
"Hanno solo un gran da fare."disse lo sceriffo.  
"Nelek non mi ha mostrato la nota di carico,dice che trasportavano parti di aereo."disse Jack.

"È l'Air Force,è molto probabile."disse lo sceriffo.  
"Sceriffo,le dico che qui c'è sotto qualcosa."disse Jack "Stanno rilevando impronte di pneumatico sul terreno.  
Chi stanno cercando?"  
Lo sceriffo si alzò ed iniziò a mettere a posto le cose.  
"E stanno sistemando anche strani cubi dentro a delle casse."disse Jack.  
"Strani cubi?"disse lo sceriffo.  
"Si,sono tantissimi."disse Jack "Li caricano in camion rossi.  
Io credo che lei debba controllare."  
"E io credo che ti serve una pausa."disse lo sceriffo "Te lo dico da quando è morta Elizabeth.  
Sei un ottimo vice,ma prenditi una vacanza,metti via l'uniforme,va a pescare,stai con tuo figlio."  
Di notte lo sceriffo arrivò ad un distributore di benzina.  
C'era un alto palo di metallo blu,con un cartello rettangolare,con la scritta verde "KELVIN"con sopra e sotto giallo.  
Entro nel negozio accanto e trovò un ragazzo con un registratore e delle cuffie.  
"Non ti pagano per sentire quelle."disse lo sceriffo,ma lui non lo sentì,così lo sceriffo gli tirò contro una bustina.  
"Salve,sceriffo."disse il ragazzo.  
"Che cos'è?"disse lo sceriffo.  
"Uno stereo."disse il ragazzo,mentre lo sceriffo pagava alla cassa "Ci senti un sacco di canzoni.  
Vuole provare?"  
"No,grazie."disse lo sceriffo "Ci mancavano solo i ragazzi con lo stereo.  
Dove andremo a finire?"  
Lo sceriffo uscì e mise la benzina.  
Mentre aspettava vide un branco di cani che correvano,poi sentì il rumore di un ramo da dietro il negozio accanto.  
La sirena si accese da sola e lo sceriffo corse a spegnerla.  
Un cassonetto fu scagliato via.  
Il ragazzo non si accorse che la macchina dello sceriffo era stata colpita violentemente.  
Le luci andarono e vennero,allora il ragazzo vide la macchina che aveva l'intero cofano schiacciato fino a terra.  
Lui uscì "Sceriffo?"  
Si allontanò di tre passi dalla macchina,poi guardò dietro di se vedendo un essere alto 8 metri.

L'essere aveva la pelle nera su buona parte del corpo e alcune parti bianche.

La parte frontale del muso era piatta,bianca,allungata e si restringeva man mano che ci si avvicinava al mento che aveva la punta piatta.

Gli zigomi dell'essere erano bianchi e sporgenti,mentre il muso era secco,gli occhi erano incavati e del tutto neri,il naso non era presente,ma c'era solo un'apertura circolare al suo posto.

La bocca era piegava verso il basso e c'era una linea nera verticale che partiva dal labbro superiore fino al buco che fungeva da naso.

Da sotto gli occhi partivano 2 linee nere che andavano verso il mento e si fermavano poco sotto il labbro inferiore puntando al centro del mento bianco.

I lati della mascella erano neri.

La testa era nera, allungata all'indietro,anche se non molto ed era circolare,divisa al centro da una linea appena visibile, con 2 linee bianche che arrivavano poco sopra il naso,le tempie,scavate erano bianche e sopra di esse c'erano due piccole protuberanze ossee dirette prima verso l'esterno e poi piegate leggermente all'indietro.

Il collo era nero,largo,con 2 linee bianche sulla parte davanti.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca ossea che andava al centro del petto,unendosi con la gabbia toracica visibile che aveva la parte centrale nera e 6 costole grandi,di cui una arrivava sulle spalle.

Le braccia erano sottili e snelle,con delle punte sui lati degli avambracci e aveva 4 dita appuntite per mano.

La vita era snella e allungata,poi iniziavano le cosce protratte in avanti,fatte fa varie placche allungate,dal ginocchio in poi le gambe andavano all'indietro,poi andavano verso il basso in avanti e terminavano con 2 dita immense,con degli unghioni e un altro dito piccolo dietro.

Dalla schiena uscivano 2 braccia immense che arrivavano fino a terra,sottili,con 4 dita molto allungate.  
Io ragazzo urlò e l'essere lo spinse a terra emettendo versi.  
Il ragazzo rotolò,corse e si rifugiò nel negozio.  
L'essere sfondò le vetrate,facendo un enorme buco su tutta la parte davanti e lo afferrò urlando.  
Il giorno dopo il gruppo era nella casa di Charles.  
Joe truccava Alice in modo fa farla sembrare uno zombie.  
"Dove hai imparato a truccare?"disse Alice.  
"Nel manuale di trucco."disse Joe.  
"Ehi,Joe,servono più riprese dell'incidente."disse Charles "Sai il treno che hai costruito?"  
"Il treno merci."disse Kevin.  
"Voglio farlo esplodere."disse Charles.  
"Posso farlo?"disse Kevin.  
"Si."disse lui.  
I due andarono.  
"Possono farlo esplodere."disse lui "Vuoi vederlo?"  
Le luci andarono e vennero.  
"È la terza volta."disse Charles.  
"Strano."disse Kevin.  
"Allora,come si interpreta uno zombie?"disse Alice.  
"Ah..."disse Joe "Pensa ad un demone senza vita,senza anima,spento.  
Spaventoso.  
Tu conosci la Mulin?"  
"Quella di lettere?"disse Alice.  
"Si."disse Joe "È come lei,ma affamata di carne umana.  
Vuole trasformare la gente in zombie."  
"Ok,grazie."disse lei che gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Oh Dio."disse Joe,sotto voce,dopo che lei fu andata via.  
Il vice sceriffo usciva dal negozio distrutto e ad aspettarlo c'erano un anziano e una donna.  
"Attento."disse la donna "C'è stata una fuga d gas.  
Non so quanto carburante abbia perso."  
"Non mi sembra che faccia molte domande."disse il vecchio.  
"Gli dia un po' di tempo."disse la donna,mentre Jack si chinava a terra e osservava la pistola dello sceriffo.  
"Sono convinto che sia stato l'attacco di un orso."disse il vecchio.  
"Le telecamere non hanno ripreso nulla,è come se avessero cancellato. l'accaduto."disse la donna.  
Jack prese la radio "Viky,hai sentito lo sceriffo Pruit?"  
"Negativo,ancora nulla."disse una voce femminile.  
"Viky,fa venire un unita qui,diramate un avviso di scomparsa per lo sceriffo."disse Jack.  
"Ricevuto."disse la voce "Jack,arrivano strane telefonate."  
"Come sarebbe strane telefonate?"disse Jack.  
Il vice andò da un uomo che aveva una serie di macchine parcheggiate in una piazzetta e l'uomo iniziò ad aprire tutti i cofani,mostrando che mancava il motore.  
"Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere."disse l'uomo "Insomma,che diavolo dovrei fare?  
Quello dell'assicurazione pensava che scherzassi.  
Beh,guarda la mia.  
Hanno portato via tutto il motore."  
"Avrai avuto problemi con qualcuno."disse lui.  
"Allora vai a parlare con Luis Deinard."disse l'uomo "Non gli ho prestato dei soldi e non mi stupirei se si trattasse di una sporca vendetta."  
Altre persone parlavano con lo sceriffo.  
Un uomo disse: "Il tetto è crollato..."  
Una donna disse "Il mio cane è sparito..."  
"Chiamate la stazione,i miei colleghi si occuperanno di voi."disse Jack che guardò la strada e vide che c'era una miriade di mezzi militari,più i camion rossi.  
Al tramonto Joe andò al confine del paese ed iniziò a camminare in un prato"LUCY?"  
Andò i paese con la bicicletta e appese la foto del suo cane su un cartello e vide che era pieno di foto di animali scomparsi.  
Joe tornò a casa di notte e trovo Jack che era seduto ad un tavolo con altri poliziotti.  
"Ho quattro uomini che sono scomparsi."disse uno di loro.  
"La gente non si sente al sicuro e sapete perché?."disse Jack "Perché non lo è.  
I militari non danno spiegazioni,ci sono dei camion a casa di Woodward,sembra che vogliano le sue ricerche."  
"Ricerche?"disse uno di loro.  
"Un tizio, a bordo di uno dei camion,aveva uno scanner in mano."disse un altro.  
"Con la scusa di ripulire la zona,prendono le tracce di pneumatici sul terreno,significa che cercano qualcuno."disse Jack.  
La torcia cadde dalla mano di Joe "Hai visto Lucy,per caso?"  
"No,ma sarà qui da qualche parte."disse Jack "Prendi qualcosa da mangiare e vai in salotto."  
La luce andò e venne,così Jack si alzò e prese la radio "Viky,c'è luce alla stazione?"  
"Va e viene."disse la donna "La contea di Haddonfield è al buio."  
"Hai detto Haddonfield?"disse Jack "Cerca di contattare qualcuno e mandalo a vedere se è solo un problema elettrico."  
Joe prese da mangiare,andò in salotto e iniziò a parlare con Charles "L'Air Force sta cercando un'auto,quella del padre di Alice,stanno prendendo le tracce dei pneumatici,passo."  
"Non voglio parlarne."disse Charles "È questo che stavo dicendo oggi.  
Magari ci stanno controllando,accidenti,chiudi quella bocca,passo."  
"L'esercito è da Woodword,vogliono le sue ricerche."disse Joe.  
Un camion con un braccio meccanico stava passando per la campagna di notte e l'uomo parlava alla radio "I cavi sono spariti,i pali sono vuoti."  
"Stessa cosa qui a Haddonfield,qualcuno ha smontato i cavi."disse una voce alla radio.  
"Oh cazzo."disse l'uomo che scese,si mise sul braccio meccanico e cominciò ad alzarsi da terra,poi parlò alla radio.  
"Come va a Lilian?"disse la voce alla radio.  
"Manca quasi mezzo miglio di cavi."disse l'uomo "Dalla 38 riparte la linea."  
L'uomo sentì un fracasso e vide oggetti e anche motociclette che venivano scagliate in aria,oltre gli alberi,poi un piano cottura fu scagliato in strada.  
La luce iniziò ad andare e venire,l'essere uscì dagli alberi dietro l'uomo,lo strappò dal braccio meccanico danneggiandolo e colpì il vetro del camion.  
Il giorno dopo c'era una gran quantità di persone riunite in una grande stanza e Jack era su un palco con un microfono.  
Una donna si era alzata,le era stato dato un microfono e parlava "Voglio sapere chi li ha presi.  
20 microonde spariti dal mio magazzino.  
In giro la situazione è un disastro.  
Ci sono incidenti,persone scomparse,la contea è senza luce.  
Sai questo a cosa mi fa pensare?  
Mi fa pensare ad un invasione russa."  
"Debby,non credo che i russi centrino qualcosa con quello che sta succedendo in città,ma farò scattare il copri fuoco..."disse Jack.  
"Fino a che non mi dirai chi ci sta creando tutti questi problemi,io accuserò i russi."disse la donna"E dov'è lo sceriffo Pruit?"  
"I nostri uomini lo stanno cercando."disse lui e tutti alzarono le mani.  
Jack indicò un uomo anziano e gli fu dato un microfono.  
"Da un po' di tempo sto captando strane frequenze militari."disse il vecchio "La mia ricetrasmittente è un casino."  
"Le posso parlare in privato?"disse Jack e i due andarono ai lati della stanza.  
"È come se si fossero impossessati della mia radio."disse il vecchio.  
"Dev'essere una cosa antipatica."disse Jack che prese un foglio e una penna "Si ricorda quali frequenze?"  
"Certo."disse il vecchio.  
Jack tornò in ufficio che era pieno di gente e parlò con un collega "Fai sintonizzare tutte le radio su queste frequenze."  
Jack andò a parlare con un altro "Miller,hai uno scanner radio con un decodificatore?"  
"Per invertire la voce?"disse Miller.  
"Si."disse Jack "Prendilo."  
L'agente precedente arrivò "Jack,cosa c'è?"  
"Credo che l'Air Force usi dei..."disse Jack.  
Luis Deinard lo chiamò,con accanto un poliziotto "Ehi!  
Era a casa mia stamattina,tu lo sapevi?"  
"Lo abbiamo interrogato."disse Miller.  
"Ti sarei grato se informassi tuo figlio che casa mia e mia figlia sono off-limits."disse Luis Deinard.  
Alice e Joe erano in una stanza "Forse ti ho truccata meglio ieri."  
"No,va bene."disse Alice "Mi piace molto.  
La stanza era in totale disordine e Joe spostava della roba "Dovevo mettere a posto."  
Alice vide diversi modellini sul tavolo.  
"Hai fatto tu questi modellini?"disse Alice.  
"Si."disse Joe che tolse un compito dove aveva appena preso sufficiente"Sai,l'ho visto in tv."  
Lei si sedette sul letto e anche lui.  
Joe prese un modellino di un vagone "Ecco,questo è il treno che vogliono far esplodere."  
"Sembra vero."disse Alice prendendo il modellino "Molto vecchio."  
"Ho usato la tecnica del pennello asciutto."disse Joe "Si passa una mano di pittura,e poi si mette il colore."  
Joe prese una bottiglietta "Il grigio topo."  
"Grigio topo?"disse lei ridendo.  
"Si,ci sono 14 grigi diversi."disse Joe "È pazzesco."  
"Cos'era quella catenina che tenevi in mano la sera dell'incidente?"disse Alice"Era di tua madre?"  
"Mio padre glie la regalò il giorno in cui sono nato."disse Joe "Lei la portava sempre.  
Anche se è stato un brutto incidente,mio padre l'ha recuperato."  
Arrivò Charles "Ragazzi,dove diavolo eravate finiti?"  
"Qui."disse Joe.  
"Devi farlo tu il soldato."disse Charles.  
"Credevo avessi chiamato Evan."disse Joe.  
"Si,ma quello ci ha dato buca."disse Charles "Devi farlo tu,sei l'unico."  
"Che vuol dire che hanno trovato il mio cane a Haddonfield?"disse Jack che era seduto ad una scrivania "È da tutta altra parte!"  
"Lucy è veramente li."disse l'agente "Sembra che sia stata trovata da Lory Stroad,quella ragazza che era stata quasi uccisa da Michael Mayers.  
Abbiamo anche ricevuto circa 30 segnalazioni di persone che hanno trovato i nostri cani fuori città."  
Il poliziotto mise una mappa della zona sul tavolo "Ecco."  
Il vice vide una serie di punti rossi intorno alla cittadina.  
"È come se fossero scappati."disse l'uomo.  
Jack e una serie di agenti erano alla radio e sentirono una voce.  
"Che ha detto?"disse uno di loro.  
"Operazione allontanamento."disse lo sceriffo.  
"Di sicuro e l'Air Force."disse di loro.  
Joe era davanti alla casa di Woodward e c'erano diversi camion militari.  
Il ragazzo era vestito da soldato e parlava con Martin,vestito da ispettore.  
"Scoprì cosa faceva l'azienda e dopo le cose che mi hai detto,ho pensato di dartele."disse Joe "L'ho fatto solo perché eravamo in Vietnam insieme."  
"Tempi duri."disse Martin "Grazie comunque."  
"Ehi,non ci staremo mettendo nei guai?"disse Kevin che aveva la cinepresa.  
"Chiudi la bocca,dobbiamo girare."disse Charles.  
"Non me ne importa nulla del tuo film."disse Kevin "L'Air Force ci ucciderà."  
Charles gli tappò la bocca "Kevin..."  
"Non toccarmi."disse Kevin.  
"Lo abbiamo scoperto oggi."disse Joe "Tu capisci che è top secret."  
"Certo."disse Martin.  
Arrivò la macchina dello sceriffo.  
"Salve,signor Lem."disse Kevin.  
"Salve."disse Jack che scese irato "Tu sali in macchina."  
Joe dovette andare e lo sceriffo prese la cinepresa.  
"È colpa mia?"disse Alice sotto voce,indicando se stessa.  
Joe fece di no con la testa.  
"Vorrei aiutarla vice sceriffo,ma sono informazioni riservate."disse Nelek.  
"E se chiamo Washinton e gli chiedo dell'operazione allontanamento?"disse Jack sorprendendolo"Mi spiegheranno loro."  
"Aspetti."disse Nelek "Possiamo parlare,ma non qui."  
I due si strinsero la mano,dopo aver parlato un po'.  
Joe e il padre entrarono in casa.  
"È una situazione nuova per tutti e due."disse Jack "Affronteremo ogni cosa.  
Solo noi 2."  
Il padre mise la cinepresa sul tavolo "Quindi lasciami essere chiaro.  
Non sei amico di Alice Deinard.  
Quando dico di no,non intendo dire si,non intendo dire forse,intendo dire no.  
Conosco Luis Deinard da anni,è sempre stato un problema.  
Tua madre diceva che non è uno cattivo,che gli serve del tempo,che è uno triste.  
Sono stato buono con lui e non posso,non più.  
Non voglio ne lui,ne sua figlia in questa casa.  
Non permetterò a te di stare con lei,di fare progetti insieme a lei o altro,questo è tutto.  
Siamo d'accordo."  
"No,non siamo d'accordo su nulla."disse Joe "Lei è..."  
"NON MI INTERESSA COM'È!"disse Alice "Suo padre è un irresponsabile bastardo,figlio di puttana."  
Di notte Joe andò nel cimitero e si mise seduto vicino alla tomba della madre,guardando l'orologio.  
Vide che c'era un edificio con delle entrate simili alle porte di un garage e attraverso i vetri si vedeva della terra che veniva smossa.  
Lo sceriffo raggiunse un accampamento militare e i militari lo accerchiarono,puntandogli i fucili addosso.  
"Cerco il colonnello Nelek."disse lo sceriffo.  
"Lo sappiamo."disse una voce "Deponga le armi,lei è in stato di arresto.  
Metta via le armi."  
Nelek ed un altro erano un una struttura fatta di un telo bianco di plastica,con il soffitto circolare.  
Dentro c'era un letto d'ospedale con sopra Woodword.  
"Io non voglio altri problemi."disse Nelek "Abbiamo cercato tra le sue cose.  
Alla ricerca di prove.  
Cosa sapeva?  
Come lo sapeva?  
Chi altri può sapere?"  
L'altro militare andò via.  
"Ricordo di lei in laboratorio e che non sempre eravamo d'accordo,ma questo non giustifica quello che lei ha fatto."disse Nelek "E visto che è meglio andare avanti ed evitare altri problemi,perché non mi dice dove ha messo la sua ricerca e chi altri la conosce?  
So che qualcuno ha assistito all'incidente."  
"Ho visto cosa succede,signor Nelek,quando vi prendete cura delle persone."disse Woodward.  
"Lui è mio."disse Nelek "Lui è mio.  
Farò l'impossibile per catturarlo."  
"Lui è in me."disse Woodward "E io in lui.  
Quindi,quando lo incontrerà,e sono certo che succederà,sappia che ci sarò anche io a guardarla."  
Nelek si allontanò,l'altro gli fece un iniezione,Woodward ebbe le convulsioni e morì.

Alice bussò alla finestra di Joe che stava dormendo.  
Lui le aprì e la fece entrare.  
"Ciao."disse Alice "Stavi dormendo?"  
"Prima,poco fa."disse Joe "Tutto bene?"  
"Si."disse lei.  
Joe provò ad accendere la luce.  
"La luce non funziona ancora."disse Alice.  
"Come la mia stanza."disse Joe.  
"Non riuscivo a dormire."disse Alice che si era seduta a terra. "Pensavo.  
Volevo dirti una cosa prima di domani."  
Joe si sedette.  
"Non lasciar che Charles distrugga il treno."disse Alice "Non è giusto.  
Charles è tuo amico,ma è così prepotente."  
"Ma noi ci conosciamo dall'asilo."disse Joe.  
"Non può avere sempre quello che vuole."disse Alice "Lo so,io non ti conosco,ma è come se ti conoscessi."  
"Vorresti vedere una cosa?"disse lui.  
"Si."disse lei.  
Joe accese la videocamera e proiettò un video di lui da piccolo,con sua madre  
"È strano guardarla così."disse Joe "Come se ci fosse ancora.  
Lei mi guardava sempre così."  
"Mi spiace molto per quello che è successo."disse lei "Mio padre aveva saltato il turno.  
Tua madre lo sostituì quel giorno.  
Mio padre...a volte vorrebbe essere stato al suo posto.  
E a volte anch'io."  
Videro che il cubo bianco si muoveva da solo e si avvicinarono al tavolo.  
"È normale?"disse lei.  
"No."disse Joe e l'oggetto volò verso il muro,facendo un buco.  
Dal buco si vedeva la cisterna azzurra al centro del paese.

Alice tornò a casa aprendo piano la porta.

"Vuoi dirmi dove sei stata?"disse Luis che era su una poltrona in salotto e stava bevendo alcolici "O te lo dico io?"  
Lei si avvicinò "Vado a dormire."  
"No,siediti."disse Luis.  
"Non voglio sedermi."disse lei.  
"Allora vattene!"disse Luis.  
"Papà..."disse lei.  
"VATTENE!"disse Luis.  
Lei corse fuori e Luis la inseguì.  
Lei prese la bicicletta e il padre la macchina.  
Alice riuscì a fare una curva andando nella direzione opposta al padre.  
"Alice,mi dispiace!"disse lui che andò a sbattere contro un altra macchina.  
Si ferì alla testa e alla bocca.  
Lei restò a guardarlo e dietro di lei apparve la creatura.  
Alice si voltò,,sentendo i versi,lo vide ed urlò.  
Il padre vide attraverso lo specchietto della macchina che la figlia veniva sollevata.  
"ALICE!"urlò lui che scese e cadde "Alice!"  
Inciampò sulla bici e poi si rialzò "ALICE!"  
I militari erano in un campo e uno di loro usava un lanciafiamme per dare fuoco ad un prato.  
Il giorno dopo Charles era a comprare la pellicola.  
"Non dici nulla?"disse Charles "Quella cosa mi ha bucato il muro."  
"Ti avevo detto di non prenderla o sbaglio?"disse Charles.  
"Perché sei arrabbiato?"disse Joe"Per via del treno?"  
"Anche per quello,ma non solo."disse Charles.  
"Di a tua sorella che Donny da un po' si è mollato con Caren."disse il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi che diede il resto a Charles "È una settimana che è finita."  
I due uscirono e presero le biciclette.  
"Che problema hai?"disse Joe.  
"Il mio film è un disastro per colpa tua."disse Charles.  
"So che mio padre è stato un idiota."disse Joe "Dobbiamo finirlo il tuo film."  
"Non è più il mio film ormai."disse Charles.  
"Come sarebbe?"disse Joe.  
I due passarono sotto la cisterna dell'acqua che aveva il cubo conficcato sulla superficie.  
Arrivarono a casa di Charles.  
"Riprenderò la cinepresa,so dove l'ha messa."disse Joe "Siamo in tempo."  
"Il film non c'entra nulla."disse Charles.  
"Cosa c'è,allora?"disse Joe.  
"Dio,tu proprio non ci arrivi."disse Charles "È ovvio."  
"Che cosa?"disse Joe.  
"Ma quanto sei idiota."disse Charles "È dall'incidente che sei strano."  
Andarono nella camera di Charles.  
"Mister so tutto io ,sei diventato."disse Charles.  
"Il tuo film non funzionava."disse Joe "Tu l'hai detto.  
Eri preoccupato.  
Ti ho aiutato."  
"L'hai fatto solo per Alice."disse Charles che spense la luce,mentre la cinepresa proiettava un video su uno schermo.  
Era la stessa scena ripresa alla stazione  
"Sei tu che hai voluto la moglie nel film."disse Joe.  
"Si,ma non perché tu te ne innamorassi."disse Charles che era seduto.  
Joe si appoggiò ad un tavolo.  
"Che ti importa se mi piace Alice?"disse Joe.  
"Piace anche a me!"disse Charles "Per questo le ho chiesto di recitare.  
Dovevo provarci io!"  
"Ti piace..."disse Joe.  
Videro il momento dell'incidente.  
"Mi spiace."disse Joe.  
"Joe..."disse Charles indicando l'immagine sullo schermo.  
I 2 videro la creatura emergere dai rottami,anche se le riprese non erano chiare.  
"Ma chi diavolo è?"disse Charles "Che cos'è?

Ma che cos'è?"  
Sentirono il suono di una sirena e uscendo videro un gran caos in strada.  
"Che succede?"disse Charles ad un vecchio.  
I due si voltarono e videro una grossa colonna di fumo.  
L'esercito indicava la strada da seguire e faceva salire tutti sui pulman.  
Furono condotti fuori città verso dei grandi capannoni bianchi.  
Joe era vicino a Charles che si riunì con i genitori e le sorelle.  
"Charles."disse la madre che lo abbracciò "Stai bene?"  
"Si,ci hanno caricati un un autobus mentre non c'eri."disse Charles.  
"Ciao."disse la madre a Joe.  
"Salve."disse Joe "Io cerco mio padre."  
"Gli dirai di quella cosa?"disse Charles.  
"Si."disse Joe.  
"Torna qui se non lo trovi."disse la madre di Charles.  
"Si."disse lui che si fece strada tra la folla.  
In infermeria trovò il padre di Alice su una barella e ci si mise vicino "Signor Deinard,sono Joe Lem.  
So di non esserle molto simpatico e mi spiace,ma cerco mio padre..."

Lui lo afferrò "La presa.  
Ha preso Alice."  
"Cosa?"disse Joe.  
"Lo visto."disse Luis "Era grosso.  
E...non so, era qualcosa che non avevo mai visto.  
Nessuno mi crede.  
Mi danno delle pillole e...nessuno mi crede."  
"Io le credo."disse Joe.  
Joe riunì il gruppo,formato da Charles,Kevin,Preston e Martin.  
"Ha preso Alice?!"disse Charles.  
"Dobbiamo tornare in città e cercarla."disse Joe "Andiamo."  
"Guarda che è morta."disse Martin "Alice è morta."  
"Non provarci nemmeno."disse Joe.  
"Un momento,io voglio vivere,ok?"disse Preston.  
"Joe,cosa pensi di fare?"disse Charles "La città è blindata.  
Non possiamo rientrare."

"Sentite ho un idea."disse Joe.  
"E se te lo trovi davanti?"disse Martin "Che fai?  
Gli parli?"  
"Ho 6 tonnellate di esplosivo."disse Kevin "Facciamolo saltare in aria."  
Charles andò a parlare con la sorella e le chiede di provarci con Donny.  
"E perché dovrei aiutarti?"disse la sorella.  
"Farò da badante ai gemelli,così andrai a quella stupida festa."disse Charles.  
Lei,da sdraiata su una branda,si mise seduta.  
"Ma non fare domande e non dirlo a nessuno,prometti?"disse Charles.  
Poco dopo Donny accompagnava il gruppo verso la sua macchina,passando di soppiatto tra le auto"Ci sono delle regole nella mia auto,ok?"  
"Dove diavolo stiamo andando?"disse Kevin.  
"A scuola,ad aprire il camper di Woodward."disse Joe "Scommetto che è li che nasconde le ricerche."  
"Quali ricerche?"disse Kevin.  
"Dobbiamo scoprire tutto su quella cosa,così potremo trovarlo e salvare Alice."disse Joe.  
Salirono in macchina.  
"Occhio alla tappezzeria."disse Donny.  
"Adesso andiamo a scuola!"disse Joe.  
"Ma da quando è così prepotente?"disse Donny.  
"Da ora."disse Joe.  
Lo sceriffo bussò alla porta della stanza dove era rinchiuso e diede un forte pugno al militare che era davanti ad essa e si mise la sua uniforme.  
Da una delle finestre sparò ad un camion che esplose,poi prese una jeep militare e andò via.  
La macchina di Donny guidava verso il paese.  
"Se hanno già perquisito la casa di Woodward,non credete che siano andati anche a scuola?"disse Martin.  
"Forse nell'aula,ma non nella segreta."disse Joe.

"Woodward ha tutte cose strane nella segreta."disse Charles.  
"Zitti un po'!"disse Donny "Senti,che musica piace a tua sorella?"  
"Non lo so..."disse Charles "La disco forse."  
"Rivaluterò la disco."disse Donny.  
"Tra poco c'è un posto di blocco."disse Joe.  
"Idiota,lo so."disse Donny che girò verso il bosco.  
Arrivarono in paese al tramonto e Donny parcheggiò l'auto "E adesso?  
Aspetto qui,come un cretino?"  
"Si,ti ringrazio per quello che fai."disse Joe "Hai una chiave inglese?"  
I 4 corsero verso la rete che separava la scuola dalla strada e la scavalcarono.  
Corsero verso un container che era chiuso con quattro lucchetti e provarono a forzarlo con la chiave inglese.  
"Joe,è impossibile,non ci riusciremo mai."disse Charles "Ci vuole forza,non ci riuscirebbe nemmeno un ladro professionista."  
Martin prese l'oggetto e ruppe il lucchetto.  
Aprirono e trovarono montagne di documenti e di pellicole.

Presero diverse cose e andarono in un aula con un proiettore.  
"Non ci credo che stiamo irrompendo nella scuola."disse Martin "Chi lo fa?  
Nessuno lo fa.  
Gli idioti lo fanno."  
Joe diede un colpo al vetro della porta e la aprì.  
Iniziarono a leggere.  
"Il Dr. Woodward fu radiato dalla base 51 dell'Air Force, nel 1963,per condotta sovversiva."disse Joe "Che cavolo è?"  
Martin diede una foto a Charles "Charles,guarda.  
Il vecchio Woodward."  
"Qui è il giovane Woodward."disse Charles.  
Joe vide un filmino che mostrava una grossa struttura,con il tetto a punta e dentro c'erano dei pezzi di qualcosa.  
I pezzi andavano verso l'alto ed erano appuntiti.  
"Studia questo essere dal 1958."disse Martin.  
Intorno all'oggetto c'era Woodward in camice,altri dottori e militari.  
"Che cos'è?"disse Joe.  
"Qui c'è scritto,incidente 8 aprile 63."disse Charles.  
Kevin mise una cassetta in un registratore e si sentì la voce di Woodward.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Ho detto che questo essere è più sofisticato di tutti noi.  
Che la sua è una specie prevalentemente sotterranea.  
Viene trattato senza compassione o rispetto.  
Ho anche spiegato che vuole solo ricostruire la sua navicella,un mezzo composto da questi cubi,che formano una complessa lega muta-forma…"  
Uno dei pezzi dell'astronave divenne migliaia di cubi bianchi.  
"Oh cavolo."disse Charles.

REGISTRAZIONE  
"...un materiale è straordinario di cui non comprenderemo mai il funzionamento.

Tenta disperatamente di ricostruirla da quando si è schiantato qui,nel 58.  
Ma invece dargli l'aiuto di cui ha bisogno,noi lo teniamo prigioniero."

"È il dottor Woodward!"disse Kevin vedendo una delle immagini.

REGISTRAZIONE  
"Ha subito esperimenti,biopsie e torture da parte di Nelek.  
Tutto questo dolore e questa mancanza di rispetto,lo hanno solo portato ad odiarci.  
Lo abbiamo trasformato in un nemico.

Ho detto questo perché è entrato in contatto con me.  
Lui stabilisce connessioni psichiche attraverso il contatto fisico."  
Nel video Woodward si avvicinò ad una gabbia e fu afferrato da una mano immensa che era uscita da una delle aperture superiori che erano state leggermente piegate.

"OH!"disse Martin.  
"Ma che cavolo..."disse Charles.  
"Mio Dio!"disse Kevin "Che cos'è quella cosa?"

"Accidenti."disse Charles "Ma che diavolo…?"

Martin si voltò dalla parte opposta "Non riesco a guardare."

REGISTRAZIONE

"Quando siamo entrati in contatto io ho capito lui e lui ha capito me."

Joe si alzò.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Mi sono reso conto che se non cambiamo atteggiamento e non lo aiutiamo...pagheremo un prezzo altissimo.  
Ma Nelek non ascolta.  
Lui mi farà cacciare...ma io non rinuncerò.

Giuro che farò tutto il possibile per liberarlo."  
"Lui non lo voleva uccidere."disse Joe "Lo voleva liberare."

I militari fecero irruzione nella stanza,presero il gruppo e li portarono in uno dei pulman della scuola,chiudendoli dietro una porta di vetro sul fondo.  
Il pulman partì e andò in una strada di campagna.  
Jack era arrivato al capannone dove erano state portate le persone del paese e parlava con un collega.  
"Loro hanno appiccato l'incendio."disse lo Jack.  
"Hanno anche preso Joe e altri."disse l'altro.  
Jack andò da Preston "Preston,dimmi quello che sai e io non ti sbatto in galera."  
"Ok,guardi questo..."disse Preston dandogli il nastro dell'incidente del treno.  
"Cosa ci succederà a desso?"disse Charles.  
"Ci uccideranno."disse Kevin.  
Nel pulman era salito Nelek,un soldato di colore,uno bianco e un altro di colore che guidava.  
"Kevin,sta zitto."disse Martin "Non lo faranno.  
Siamo dei bambini."  
"Non possono ucciderci."disse Charles.  
L'essere diede una spallata all'autobus che rimase danneggiato,piegandosi sul lato,ma non cadde.

Il mostro entrò nel bosco urlando.  
Poco dopo il mezzo si fermo.  
"Era la creatura del treno?"disse Charles "Perché siamo fermi?"  
"Contatto con l'obbiettivo."disse uno dei militari,mentre Nelek prendeva un fucile enorme.

"Che fucile è?"disse Charles.  
"Non lo so,ma quei proiettili hanno dentro un trasmettitore. "disse Kevin.  
"Tieni,centralo."disse Nelek che diede il fucile al soldato di colore.

"Si,signore."disse quello di colore.

"Apri la porta."disse Nelek e l'altro lo guardò,poi aprì la porta.  
Il soldato si avvicinò alla porta aperta dall'autobus e non vide niente."

"Ho un brutto presentimento."disse Charles.

"C'è un punto preciso che vuole che centri…?"disse l'uomo che venne afferrato dal braccio immenso dell'essere che lo sbatté da una parte all'altra del mezzo.  
Il fucile sparò contro il vetro dietro il quale vi erano i ragazzi che però non si ruppe.  
Il militare si aggrappò ad uno dei sedili allungando la mano sinistra verso l'autista che fece lo stesso.

"AIUTO!"urlò l'uomo che venne portato via.  
"OH MIO DIO,MARTIN!"disse Kevin.

"VIA DA QUI,PRESTO!"urlò Nelek che si rivolse al soldato dietro di se "Quali altre armi abbiamo?"  
"C'È UN MOSTRO LA FUORI JOE!"urlò Charles.  
"Ma dove diavolo è?"disse Kevin.  
L'essere afferrò il pulmino su un fianco e lo rovesciò con estrema facilità.  
"SLEGATEMI!"disse Kevin che era rimasto legato al sedile "La cintura mi sta uccidendo!"  
Gli altri lo slegarono.  
Nelek vide che l'altro militare era morto,mentre Joe provava a piegare la leva dello sportello posteriore.

Nelek aveva un taglio sul naso.  
L'essere salì sul lato del pulman urlando.  
"Sono Nelek,usate l'artiglieria."disse Nelek "Qualsiasi cosa mi succeda,non fatelo scappare."  
L'essere mise il braccio dentro il pulmino e cominciò a staccare dei sedili.

"Joe,aprila!"disse Kevin.

"Niente da fare."disse Joe.

"Voglio tornare a casa mia!"disse Charles.

"Apra la porta!"disse Joe e Nelek corse alla porta,poi guardo l'autista "DOVE SONO LE CHIAVI?"

"LE AVEVA OBERMAN!"disse l'altro "Mi aiuti!

SONO INCASTRATO!"

L'essere alzò la mano sopra l'autusta.

"NO!"urlò l'uomo "NO!

NOOOOOO!"

La mano lo spappolò.

I ragazzi si voltarono.  
"UN ALTRO MORTO!"disse Charles.  
Joe guardò in alto e vide un vetro rotto "Ragazzi...c'è un vetro spaccato.

Martin,fammi salire sulle spalle!"

Joe fu fatto salire su Martin da Charles e iniziò a dare gomitate al vetro.

"CE LA PUOI FARE!"disse Charles.

"AVANTI,ROMPILO!"disse Kevin.

L'essere continuò a fare a pezzi i mezzo per poter entrare.  
Nelek prese un fucile e lo caricò,mentre l'essere strappava i sedili.

DAI JOE!"urlò Charles e il vetro si ruppe.

Joe uscì e vide l'essere che strappava pezzi dell'autobus e urlava.

"Presto ce ne dobbiamo andare."disse Joe.

Martin fu il secondo ad uscire e aiutarono Charles a salire,che diede un calcio in faccia a Kevin e poi uscì.

I 3 aiutarono Kevin ad uscire e fuggirono.

Nelek sparò con il fucile all'essere che era entrato nel mezzo,mentre i ragazzi correvano ai lati della strada e si appostarono sotto una piccola discesa.

Il bordo superiore dell'autobus veniva deformato man mano che l'essere si avvicinava al fondo.

L'essere spalancò la bocca a Nelek,aprendo in due la parte superiore e alche la parte inferiore rivelando un mosaico di denti appuntiti.

Nelek lo guardò e l'essere lo morse alla testa,poi uscì e andò via tra i cespugli.

Arrivò la macchina di Donny che si fermò e scese "OH!  
OH,IDIOTI,SIETE VIVI!"  
Donny guardò il bus "Ma che cazzo...?"  
"Portaci in paese."disse Joe.  
"Ok,ma ve lo dico,io sono parecchio fatto."disse Donny.  
Joe guidò e arrivò in paese.  
"Sembravano spari."disse Kevin.  
"ATTENTO!"urlò Martin.  
Davanti a loro c'era un carro armato che sparò un colpo.  
Joe prese una curva,ma c'era un altro carro armato e anche quello sparò.

"JOE,FA INVERSIONE!"disse Martin.

"Non posso!"disse Joe "Qui dietro c'è un carro armato!

Andiamo a piedi."

Joe provò a svegliare Donny,ma senza successo "EHI DONNY!

SVEGLIATI,PRESTO!"

"È troppo fatto!"disse Kevin.

"Queste droghe fanno schifo!"disse Martine i 3 iniziarono a correre.  
Ci fu un esplosione in strada,poi una mitragliatrice sopra un carro armato sparò,seguito da un altro mezzo che fece fuoco.  
"VIA!"urlò Kevin "PERCHÉ SPARANO COSÌ?"  
Il paese aveva intere case in fiamme e proiettili che andavano da tutte le parti.

Ogni tanto dei missili compivano i suolo.  
Un militare parlò alla radio "SIGNORE!

LE ARMI SONO FUORI CONTROLLO!

TUTTE QUANTE!

E ANCHE TUTTI I RADAR!

È UN VERO DISASTRO,SIGNORE!"

I gruppo passò tra le case,attraversò un giardino e arrivò ad un altra strada,dove l'essere rovesciò un carro armato a mani nude.  
C'erano molti militari che correvano e diversi mezzi che si spostavano in strada.  
I ragazzi entrarono dentro una casa con un giardino dietro.  
Oltre la strada c'era una casa totalmente in fiamme.  
"Sentito che esplosioni?"disse Kevin "Potentissime."  
"Di chi è questa casa?"disse Martin.  
"Di John."disse Kevin.  
Charles prese una bottiglia di coca cola e iniziò a berla.  
"Charles,che cosa ti salta in mente?"disse Martin "Non è tua!"  
"Che vuoi?"disse Charles "Ho sete e sono in zona di guerra!"  
"Andiamo,ragazzi."disse Joe.

"Andiamo dove?"disse Kevin.

"Al cimitero."disse Joe "Credo..."  
Un colpo sfondo una parete e tutti caddero a terra.  
"OH MIO DIO!"urlò Martin "Che mi è successo alla gamba?!

FA UN MALE CANE!"  
"Martin,hai un osso che ti esce fuori!"disse Charles che lo soccorse.  
"Un buco nel muro!"disse Kevin e un carro armato sparò.  
"Joe,passami la fascia delle tende."disse Charles e Joe prese la fascia delle tende e glie la passò.  
"Devo trovare Alice."disse Joe "Tu resta qui con Martin."  
Charles si alzò "Te la senti senza di me?"  
"Certo."disse Joe.  
"Con le femminucce non ci resto!"disse Kevin.  
"DIO KEVIN,STA ZITTO!"urlò Charles.  
"STA CALMO!"urlò Kevin.  
"Andiamo!"disse Joe che prese Kevin e corse.  
"Fa male,Charles."disse Martin.  
"Adesso ti farò un po' male,ok."disse Charles.  
Martin urlò.  
"DIO,MARTIN,NON TI HO ANCORA TOCCATO!"disse Charles  
I 2 corsero per una strada devastata.  
C'erano esplosioni,case danneggiate,carrelli rovesciati,cartelli stradali caduti,crateri in fiamme,esplosioni di scintille,proiettili in aria e militari che correvano.  
Arrivarono nel cimitero.  
"Tu seguimi."disse Joe.  
"È da 5 isolati che ti seguo."disse Kevin "Che ci facciamo qui?"  
"Passiamo qui."disse Joe che provò ad aprire le porte della costruzione dove aveva visto la terra smossa "Aiutami."

"Ma perché?"disse Kevin.

"Te lo dico tra un secondo."disse Joe.  
"Perché i vetri sono così sporchi?"disse Kevin,mentre i 2 davano spallate alla porta.  
La porta si apri e i due videro un gigantesco buco,di cui non si vedeva il fondo.

"È spaventoso."disse Kevin.  
"Hai delle stelline nello zaino?"disse Joe.  
"Mi prendi in giro?"disse Kevin.  
I 2 accesero una stellina e la lanciarono nel cratere vedendo il fondo.  
"Alice è li sotto."disse Joe.

Jack era a bordo della jeep militare e portava con se Luis.  
"Ero venuto da te quel giorno per dirti che non intendevo fare del male a nessuno."disse Luis "Lo giuro.  
Mi dispiace."  
"Anche a me."disse Jack "È stato un incidente."  
Joe e Kevin scesero nella buca.  
"Joe,non capisco..."disse Kevin.  
Sentirono il rumore di una sirena e iniziarono a camminare.  
Sopra di loro c'era un buco che dava sull'appartamento di qualcuno.  
Arrivarono ad un grande spazio che aveva centinaia di motori e di oggetti montati insieme sulle fondamenta della torre dell'acqua.  
Kevin trovò il corpo dello sceriffo appeso a testa in giù tramite una catena di metallo.

Joe gli mise la mano sulla bocca e gli fece vedere che ce ne erano altri "Ci sono corpi ovunque." "Cos'è quello?"disse Kevin.  
"Siamo sotto la torre dell'acqua."disse Joe "Dev'essere qui."

L'essere arrivò in quel momento.

Kevin,terrorizzato,vide che aveva una gamba una in bocca e la masticava "Sta mangiando una persona..."  
L'essere si allontanò.

"Eccola."disse Joe.  
"Oh mio Dio,"disse Kevin vedendola.  
"Ok,useremo i tuoi petardi."disse Joe.  
"Io non credo che lo feriremo mai,Joe."disse Kevin.  
"Ci sono altri tunnel."disse Joe.

"E allora?"disse Jevin.

"Devi fare rumore... in questo punto tra 2 minuti,molto rumore e fallo durare."disse Joe "Dammi un po' di stelline."

Kevin ubbidì.

"Vattene prima che esploda tutto."disse Joe "Non puoi stare qui devi scappare."  
Joe prese una stellina e andò in un altro tunnel.

"Dove vai?"disse Kevin che prese tutti i fuochi artificiali che aveva nello zaino,mentre Joe aveva fatto il giro.

L'essere mise molti cavi dentro un apertura e provocò delle scintille,poi si avvicinò ad Alice e la afferrò.  
Kevin fece esplode i petardi e scappò.

L'essere urlò e corse nel tunnel,spense il fuoco con le zampe e cominciò a correre.  
Joe andò da Alice che era stata posata dall'essere e le scosse le spalle "Alice?

Alice svegliati!

Svegliati!"

Con riluttanza Joe le diede uno schiaffo svegliandola.

"Sei viva."disse Joe sorridendo "Sei viva!

Stai bene?"

"Cosa..."disse lei sedendosi "Cos'è questo…  
Che ci fai tu qui?"  
"Faccio quello che posso per salvarti."disse Joe e lei lo abbracciò.

"Come l'hai saputo?"disse Alice.

"Tuo padre me l'ha detto."disse Joe "Era preoccupato,stava impazzendo.2

"Davvero?"disse Alice.  
"Dobbiamo sbrigarci."disse Joe.

"Scusate..."disse una donna in camicia da notte "Dove siamo?"

La donna iniziò a ricordare quello che era successo.

"È imprigionato da anni."disse lei "È terrorizzato,affamato,vuole solo tornare a casa.

L'ho capito quando mi ha toccata."

"Aiutami a tirare giù lo sceriffo."disse Joe e insieme mossero il bozzolo dello sceriffo.  
L'essere corse nelle gallerie,poi si fermò tornando indietro.

"Seguitemi!"disse lo sceriffo "Andiamo via da qui."

"Dall'altro lato..."disse Joe.

"Non contraddirmi!"disse lo sceriffo e tutti gli andarono dietro "Seguitemi!"  
Kevin sbucò davanti al gruppo "Joe..."

Le attrezzature meccaniche iniziarono a mandare scintille.  
"Dovevi scappare,che ci fai qui?"disse Joe.

"Credevo si uscisse da questa parte."disse Kevin "Oh...Alice,ben tornata."

"EHI!"urlò l'uomo "AVANTI DOBBIAMO ANDARCENE!"

La mano dell'essere lo afferrò e lo portò via.

Tutti urlarono e corsero,poi anche la donna venne afferrata.

L'essere si fermò ed urlò a squarcia gola.

"L'HA PRESA!"urlò Kevin "NON VOGLIO ESSERE IL PROSSIMO!"

I 3 arrivarono dentro una galleria chiusa

"È CHIUSA!"urlò Kevin.

L'essere mise una mano all'imboccatura della galleria.

Alice e Kevin urlarono e si misero contro il muro,mentre Joe fece un passò avanti verso il mostro.  
"Vattene!"disse Joe "Non vuoi stare qui!

VATTENE!"

"Joe che stai facendo?"disse Kevin.

L'essere si alzò su 2 zampe e Joe si avvicinò.

"Che diavolo fa?"disse Kevin.

"Noi ti capiamo."disse Joe "MA NON SIAMO TUTTI..."  
L'essere lo afferrò e lo sollevò.

Alice urlò a squarcia gola.

"NOOOO!"urlò Kevin "JOE!

METTILO GIÙ!"

I 2 si guardarono.  
"Sono successe cose brutte."disse Joe e l'essere emise dei versi simili a parole sconosciute"Molte cose brutte.  
Ma puoi ancora vivere.

Ma puoi ancora vivere."

L'essere aprì la membrana nera sugli occhi rivelando occhi umani azzurri,poi si voltò sentendo un rumore meccanico e rimise Joe a terra andando via.

"Ok...aspetta un attimo...cosa?"disse Kevin.

In paese gli oggetti di metallo iniziarono a sollevarsi in aria ed a ammucchiarsi sulla torre dell'acqua.  
La strada era piena di oggetti e c'erano anche i militari.  
Joe e gli altri due arrivarono in quel momento.  
Dei televisori sfondarono delle vetrate di un negozio e furono trascinati in aria e un soldato perse il fucile che fu trascinato verso l'alto.  
Le macchie avevano tutte i fari che si accendevano e si spegnevano,i clacson suonavano da soli e una di esse fu sollevata da terra.  
I cubi bianchi uscirono violentemente dai camion rossi.  
Tutti si gettarono a terra.  
"Ma che..."disse Kevin.  
Si formarono vortici di cubi che formarono un astronave allungata,con la parte superiore a cupola.  
"Che sta facendo?"disse Kevin che si era rialzato come gli altri.  
"Costruisce un modellino."disse Joe.  
Arrivò Jack con la jeep e scese son Luis.  
I 2 padri abbracciarono i figli.  
"Ti ho trovato."disse Jack.  
L'essere si arrampicò sull'oggetto e vi entrò.  
L'orologio di Joe si sollevò dalla tasca,ma lui lo afferrò,l'oggetto si aprì e mostrò la foto della madre.  
Joe e gli altri la guardarono per un po',poi lui lasciò andare l'oggetto.  
L'astronave iniziò ad allontanarsi e la torre dell'acqua esplose e cadde distruggendo alcuni mezzi militari.  
L'astronave si sollevò verso il cielo.  
Charles accompagnava Martin e li 2 videro il mezzo.  
Alice diede la mano a Joe e restarono tutti a vedere l'astronave che si allontanava nella notte scura,tranne Donny che dormiva ancora nella sua macchina come se niente fosse.

"E adesso?"disse Kevin.


	31. HALLOWEEN:LA FAMIGLIA È PER SEMPRE

HALLOWEEN:LA FAMIGLIA È PER SEMPRE

1979

CAVALLO BIANCO:è correlato all'istinto,alla purezza e all'impulso della fisicità del corpo di sprigionare forze potenti e profonde come la collera,il caos e la distruzione che ne derivano.

Tratto da: "La psicosi subconscia dei sogni."

FLASHBACK.

Michael era bambino e seduto ad un tavolo dell'istituto dove era rinchiuso.

La madre gli aveva portato un cavallo bianco finto.

"Ti piace il mio regalo?"disse lei.

"Si."disse lui.

"Che c'è che non va,Michael?"disse la madre.

"Mi ricorda qualcosa."disse lui.

"Cosa?"disse la madre.

"Solo un sogno che ho fatto l'altra notte."disse lui.

"Che genere di sogno?"disse la madre "Era bello o un incubo?"

"Era un bel sogno."disse lui "C'era una signora vestita di bianco,come un fantasma.

Un fantasma bellissimo.

Camminava lungo un corridoio bianco con un grande cavallo bianco e diceva di volermi portare via."

FINE FLASHBACK

Lory,la sorella di Michael si svegliò di soprassalto.

Andò allo specchio in bagno e parlò "Andiamo,è morto.

È crepato cazzo."

Scese e andò in cucina dove trovò lo sceriffo e sua figlia.

Lo sceriffo cucinava e la figlia era seduta al tavolo.

Lucy,il cane di Joe,era seduto a terra.

"Buon giorno."disse Lory.

"Buon giorno,raggio di Sole."disse lo sceriffo "Devo andare."

"Rallenta un secondo."disse la figlia "Per favore,ricordati di portarmi la pizza.

Integrale."

"Dio,Annie."disse lui "Perché non ci facciamo mettere il formaggio direttamente sul cartone?"

"Non eri in ritardo?"disse Annie.

"Si,ciao."disse lui.

Annie si sedette "Nottataccia?"

"Mi hai sentita?"disse Lory.

"Un pochino."disse Annie.

"Dio,quando pensavo di aver riconquistato una cosa così semplice some il sonno."disse Lory "Mi piomba tutto addosso."

"Ti va di parlarne?"disse Annie.

"No,non mi va."disse Lory "Non ricordo molto.

Era su quelli in ospedale.

Non mi capitava da parecchio.

Almeno avrò qualcosa di cui parlare in terapia."

"Un passo alla volta,Lory."disse Annie.

"Un passo alla volta."disse Lory,poi uscì di casa.

I suoi capelli erano come spettinati e aveva un'aria spenta.

Indossava un maglione rossastro e dei pantaloni neri,con stivali chiari.

La casa era in campagna e gli alberi erano spogli.

Arrivò un auto della polizia da cui scese lo sceriffo Jack,Joe e Alice.

"Scusi."disse Jack.

"Si?"disse Lory.

"Sono il proprietario di quel cane."disse Jack.

"Ah,salve."disse lei ridendo e lasciando andare il cane che corse da loro.

"Grazie per averlo tenuto."disse Jack.

"Di nulla."disse Lory.

Lei andò dallo psichiatra e si mise sul lettino "Non lo so,ma mi sveglio e mi sento soffocare.

Mi manca il respiro.

Sembra che stiano peggiorando."

"Io sono preoccupata,ma...la cosa non mi sorprende."disse la donna "Voglio dire,siamo ad Halloween e quindi è un periodo delicato per te."

"Lo so che Michael Mayers è morto e so anche che non tornerà solo per una stupida ricorrenza."disse Lory.

"Lory,non hanno mai trovato il cadavere."disse la psicologa.

"E allora?"disse Lory.

"E allora è molto difficile per te."disse la donna "Voglio dire,realmente è morto,ma vive ancora nella tua testa,nel tuo cuore,nelle tue emozioni e in ogni tua parte.

Questa è la realtà dalla quale dobbiamo cercare di guarirti.

C'è qualcos'altro fuori dall'ordinario che ti succede?"

"Ho pensato molto ai miei genitori."disse Lory "Mi mancano tanto.

Mi mancano tantissimo."

La psicologa le diede un bicchiere.

"Non so,senza di loro mi sento come se non fossi me stessa."disse Lory.

"Va avanti."disse la psicologa.

"Possiamo parlare di un'altra cosa,per favore."disse lei "La prego."

Steve arrivò con una motocicletta ad un raduno di persone importanti e indossava costume,maschera e scudo sulla schiena.

Arrivò una donna "Cominciavano ad innervosirsi.

Sarebbe dovuto essere qui 45 minuti fa."

"Sai quanto odio comparire davanti a queste persone."disse Steve "Hanno trasformato il tutto in un circo."

"Gli invitati sono stati tutti informati del motivo della nostra presenza,quindi non mi aspetto problemi."disse la donna "Conosco ognuno di loro personalmente.

Sono a posto."

"Davvero?"disse Steve.

"Mi sento dire che questa sarà un'occasione positiva per pubblicizzare il suo libro."

"Come fa ad associare la parola giornalisti con le parole a posto e positiva senza poi avere un repentino conato di vomito?"disse Steve.

"Perché?"disse la donna.

"Beh,è praticamente un ossimolo."disse Steve che vide un'immagine di lui con il costume che indossava durante lo scontro con Thomas Yuit "Guarda questa fotografia!

Hanno sbagliato,maledizione!

Voglio dire,quello è il vecchio Rogers,questo è quello nuovo."

"Si,ma il vecchio Rogers incrementa le vendite..."disse la donna.

"Io non miro a questo."disse Rogers "Sto solo facendo conoscere alla gente ciò che succede."

Lory scese dalla macchina in centro ed entrò in un negozio,dentro un edificio di mattoni.

Dentro vi era un anziano e una ragazza bionda con i capelli a mezzo collo.

"Ah,guarda,guarda."disse il vecchio "La principessa della puntualità è un tantino in ritardo.

Allertate le autorità,Lory è stata sostituita da un baccello."

"Sono puntuale."disse lei "Ho fatto gli straordinari ieri sera."

"Vedi?"disse l'uomo "Sei troppo precisa.

Sai,dovresti cercare di allentare un pochino,introdurre un po' di sana anarchia,Lory."

"Stai dicendo che posso venire quando mi pare e piace?"disse Lory.

"Non a mie spese."disse il vecchio "Puoi risparmiare la negligenza per le aziende che hanno la grana per permetterselo."

"Giusto."disse quella con i capelli corti.

"È per questo motivo che sta andando tutto a rotoli."disse lui "È dal 1949 che questo paese ormai è sottomesso all'industria bellica."

"Abbasso l'autorità costituita."disse la bionda con i capelli a mezzo collo.

"Sono d'accordo sorella."disse il vecchio "Capito,non siete interessate.

Mi arrendo,avete vinto.

Il vecchietto si arrende ancora."

Lui se ne andò,mentre le due risero.

"Si può sapere cosa gli prende?"disse Lory.

"Non lo so."disse l'altra "Ti va di venire con me e Harley a divertirti stasera?"

"Ah,certo!"disse Lory "Puoi giurarci."

Harlei,una ragazza con i capelli neri arrivò al negozio.

"Ma non sono tanto convinta della faccenda di mettersi in costume."disse Lory.

"Cosa?"disse l'altra "È un'idea così cretina da essere quasi geniale."

"Io continuo a preferire la mia di idea."disse Lory.

Arrivò Harley "Come va,succhia cazzi?"

"Bene."disse l'altra "Perché non convinci la signorina che è troppo schizzinosa?"

"Abbiamo un costume da cameriera da sballo."disse Harley.

"Andiamo, è roba da liceali malati."disse Lory.

"Allora che volete che faccia?"disse Harley che salì sul uno sgabello "Devo salire sulla sedia e mostrare a questo vecchio hippy le mie tette?"

"Piantala."disse la bionda.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Lory "Me lo metto,me lo metto.

Fottuta pazzoide."

"È stato facile."disse lei che scese.

Alla conferenza veniva mostrato un video dove c'era Michael da piccolo che parlava con Steve.

"Michael."disse Steve "Mi dispiace dovertelo dire,ma tua madre è morta.

Sei rimasto solo."

"No,non sono solo."disse Michael "Lei verrà."

"No,ho paura che non potrà più venire a trovarti."disse Steve.

"Non mi riferisco a mia madre."disse lui "La rivedrò."

Il filmato si interruppe e arrivò Steve che non indossava la maschera,ma aveva il costume e lo scudo"Grazie a tutti quanti e ben venuti.

Ci sono domande?"

Una ragazza alzò la mano.

"Si,signora."disse Steve.

"Lei si sente personalmente responsabile per la morte delle innumerevoli vittime?"disse la donna.

"Di certo sono molto vicino alle famiglie coinvolte,ma non mi sento colpevole della loro morte."disse Steve "Certo è molto brutto ciò che è avvenuto e ho corso anch'io un grande rischio."

Un altro intervenne "Considerando che le autorità non hanno ritrovato il corpo,lei crede che Michael Mayers sia ancora vivo?"

"Pensa che ucciderà ancora?"disse la donna.

Steve si incupì "Ci risiamo.

State facendo di questo caso un circo per terrorizzare la gente e fare soldi.

Ascoltate.

Lasciate che vi spieghi in modo chiaro e inconfutabile come stanno le cose.

Michael Mayers è morto!

Avete capito,paparazzi da quattro soldi o volete che vi faccia lo spelling?

M-o-r-t-o."

Al tramonto Michael camminava per un prato con alle spalle un bosco.

Indossava un cappotto marrone con un cappuccio,aveva una folta barba e capelli lunghi.

La donna con l'abito bianco lungo e i capelli bianchi,camminava per un prato di notte e si dirigeva verso un fienile abbandonato.

La luna illuminava la foschia.

Michael arrivò nel fienile e vide la donna in fondo,voltata verso di lui.

Dietro di lei c'era un portale che dava su un bosco tetro e il cielo aveva una strana luce bianca.

"Michael."disse la donna "Halloween si avvicina."

Michael vide davanti a se,la sua versione da bambino e anch'essa era voltata verso la donna.

"Devi prepararti."disse Michael "Tua sorella conta su di te per tornare a casa."

"Io non ti deluderò."disse Michael bambino.

"So che non lo farai."disse la donna.

"Ti voglio bene,Lady Morte."disse Michael bambino.

"Anch'io ti voglio bene Michael."disse Lady Morte.

Un furgone con dentro due uomini e una ragazza bionda vagava di notte per una strada in mezzo al prato.

"È lo stesso dell'altra volta."disse l'uomo al volante "Voi l'avete mai visto?"

"Si,è lo stesso vagabondo."disse la ragazza.

"Quello che ci frega la roba."disse l'uomo che guidava.

"Lo riconoscerei tra mille,papà."disse la donna.

"Bastardo."disse l'altro uomo che aveva un fucile.

"Non possiamo permettere a dei barboni di venire qui e prendersi quello che vogliono."disse l'uomo al volante.

"Cosa volete fare?"disse la ragazza.

"Ehì."disse il padre "Guarda,guarda."

Videro Michael che camminava nell'erba davanti a loro.

La macchina si fermo e anche Michael lo fece,solo restò voltato di spalle con il cappuccio in testa.

"Volete solo spaventarlo,vero?"disse lei "Che fai,papà?"

Il padre scese con una spranga di metallo "Per sicurezza."

I due si avvicinarono.

"Ehi,tu,stupido pezzo di merda."disse il padre "Ti avevo avvisato di non tornare più,ora ti darò una lezione.

Che cazzo credi di fare qui,eh?"

"È tanto grosso quanto stupido."disse l'altro "Guardatelo.

Due metri e passa di ritardato."

"Sto parlando con te,deficiente."disse il padre che lo colpì con il pezzo di metallo e lui cadde in ginocchio "RAZZA DI SCEMO!"

Lo colpì ancora e lui cadde a terra "Sto parlando con te,idiota!"

L'altro rise "Cos'ha che non va questo bastardo?

Facciamogli assaggiare questa."

Lui iniziò a colpirlo alla schiena con la mazza.

La figlia scese e corse verso di loro "FERMO!

BASTA!

Smettila,così lo ammazzi."

"Vai al camion."disse l'uomo.

"Smettila."disse lei.

I due si allontanarono.

"Così non tornerai più qui,figlio di puttana."disse il padre.

"È stato un lavoro da veri professionisti."disse l'altro.

La ragazza lo soccorse "Tutto bene?

Mi spiace.

Che cosa facciamo ora?

Lo lasciamo qui?"

"Sali sul camion."disse il padre.

Lei si allontanò "Mi dispiace così tanto."

Michael si mise in ginocchio e indossò la maschera che copriva la bocca,il mento,naso e le guance,legandosela intorno alle orecchie,con un laccio,per via della barba.

Estrasse un coltello da cacciatore molto lungo.

L'uomo con la mazza rideva.

Michael lo prese alle spalle e gli fece un taglio sugli occhi con il coltello,poi infilzò l'altro,lo conficcò sulle corna da cervo che erano sul cofano e lo colpi al volto con la mano di metallo.

Tornò da quello con il taglio sugli occhi e iniziò a pugnalarlo ferocemente,poi sfondò il vetro,prese la ragazza che urlava e le ruppe il collo,poi trascinò fuori il cadavere e lo pugnalò molte volte.

Si diresse verso la gabbia dove tenevano il cane,sul retro del furgoncino.

"Pizza."disse Lory che era a casa dello sceriffo con Annie.

"Non c'è quella di farine integrale."disse la Annie.

"L'ho dimenticata."disse lo sceriffo "C'è forse qualcuno che ha fame?"

"Io."disse Lory che prese la pizza "Sono morta di fame come Marvin."

"Qualcuno a questo tavolo si è mai chiesto chi fosse questo Marvin?"disse lo sceriffo "Intendo dire il Marvin originale che moriva di fame."

"Cosa?"disse Annie.

"Era forse Lee Marvin?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Chi è Lee Marvin?"disse Annie.

"Chi è Lee Marvin?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Dovrebbe essere famoso?"disse Annie e Lory rise.

"Era un grande."disse lo sceriffo "Non credo che non l'abbiate mai visto.

Interpretava un ubriacone che però era la pistola più veloce del west.

Ad un certo punto lui rivela di essere un pistolero,ma purtroppo manca il fienile con la pistola e lo mancha proprio di parecchio.

Grazie mille per avermi fatto sentire vecchio come matusalemme."

"Io spero solo che quella carne decomposta non abbia toccato il mio ananas."disse Lory.

"Un po' di carne decomposta non ha mai fatto male a nessuno."disse lo sceriffo.

"Dobbiamo parlare di questo ogni volta che mangiamo insieme."disse Annie.

"Devi disintossicarti dai cibi di origine animale."disse Lory.

"Non succederà mai."disse Annie.

"L'uomo è fatto per mangiare carne."disse lo sceriffo "Tutti siamo un po' cavernicoli."

Michael aveva ucciso il cane e lo aveva portato nel fienile.

Lo aprì con il coltello e lo mangiò crudo.

Lory si sentì male,mentre mangiava e corse al bagno a vomitare.

Annie la raggiunse e la trovò sdraiata a terra,poi la abbracciò.

La notte scese e Michael sognò.

La donna vestita di bianco ora aveva un abito nero con una gonna fino a terra, con il velo nero,tirato indietro.

I capelli erano bianchi.

Camminava nel bosco nero,con lo sfondo bianco, ed entrò in una versione parallela della fattoria.

Dentro trovò la stanza dell'ospedale che Michael aveva frequentato.

Su una sedia c'era Michael da bambino,sull'altra lui da adulto.

"Dove sei stata?"disse il Michael bambino "Ti aspettavo."

"Sai che è inutile che io venga qui."disse lei "Il mio tempo è finito."

"Ma adesso sei qui."disse Michael.

"Michael,è solo un sogno."disse Lady Morte.

"Voglio mostrarti una cosa."disse il bambino.

"D'accordo."disse lei.

La stanza scomparve e lo sfondo ora era nero,con della neve che cadeva.

C'era uno scheletro crocifisso,con la maschera di Michael sulla bocca.

Dentro una grotta,sullo sfondo,c'erano una serie di esseri grotteschi e mostruosi che avevano una zucca per testa e banchettavano.

Sul tavolo era sdraiata Lory svenuta.

I due si avvicinarono.

"L'ho trovata."disse lui "Ho trovato la mia sorellina."

Morte restò a guardarla "La tua sorellina."

"Saremo di nuovo una famiglia?"disse Michael.

"Non ancora,Michael."disse lei "Non ancora."

Delle braccia sbucarono da sotto il tavolo e afferrarono Lory che iniziò ad urlare.

Lei si svegliò di colpo "Accidenti."

Vide che aveva lasciato al tv accesa e si mise giù ancora.

30 ottobre.

All'alba seguente Michael camminava per il paese.

Steve aveva il costume,la maschera e lo scudo ed era davanti alla casa di Michael con diverse persone.

"Per quanto tempo pensa di stare qui?"disse la donna.

"Penso qualche giorno."disse Steve.

"Le chiedo scusa,capitano,ma le devo parlare."disse la donna e i due si allontanarono.

"Sono d'accordo che bisogna vendere il libro e dare informazioni,ma questo è disgustoso."disse la donna "Che faremo poi?

Andremo al cimitero a ballare sulle tombe delle vittime?"

"Mi hanno solo chiesto di fare un'intervista."disse Steve "Io non credo che lei abbia compreso le mie intenzioni."

Lory andò nel bagno e accese le luci.

Aprì la manopola della doccia,poi accese la radio e si sedette chiudendo gli occhi.

Ebbe una visione dove era vestita come Michael durante l'omicidio della famiglia.

Legò Annie alla sedia con il nastro adesivo.

Iniziò ad avere delle convulsioni fortissime.

Vide la sua amica con il sangue alla bocca "TI PREGO LORY!

TI PREGO!"

Lei aveva le lacrime di sangue che le uscivano dagli occhi e una croce rovesciata di sangue sulla fronte "MUORI,MALEDETTA PUTTANA!

IO TI UCCIDERÒ!"

"TI PREGO,LORY!"urlò Annie.

"IO TI UCCIDERÒ!"urlò Lory "MALEDETTA!"

Lori vide un prato al tramonto,poi vide il cielo nuvoloso,con un colore bluastro e Lady Death,con il vestito nero dietro una lapide.

Lei aveva le braccia spalancate verso il cielo.

Sulla lapide c'era scritto Mayers.

Sotto la lapide c'era una bara di vetro con lei dentro vestita di nero.

Intorno c'era della neve.

Lei era dormiente,poi si svegliò e inizio a dimenarsi ad una velocità disumana e urlando a squarcia gola.

Lei si svegliò sul letto,vedendo che era tutto un sogno "Sto per impazzire.

Non devo preoccuparmi.

Quel fottuto testa di cazzo di Michael Mayers è morto."

Alla tv c'era una donna che parlava "Per la maggior parte di noi Michael Mayers non è che una leggenda sul demonio,ma per Steve Rogers,conosciuto come Capitan America,l'uomo nero è qualcosa di tremendamente reale.

Circolano le voci più disperate sul contenuto dell'ultimo libro.

Cosa può dirci?"

"Be,dopo il mio ultimo scontro con Michael, sono venuti alla luce dei fatti davvero sconvolgenti e ho pensato che il pubblico meritasse si venirne a conoscenza."disse Steve.

"Ad esempio?"disse la donna.

" Legga il libro,come si suo dire."disse Steve.

"Non è inorridito quando è trapelata la notizia che il suo cadavere è andato perduto?"disse la donna.

"No,perché un cadavere non può far nulla a nessuno."disse Steve "Quello che non capisco è che la polizia è stata incapace di ritrovarlo."

Lo sceriffo guardava la tv e anche Lory,in camera sua, lo faceva.

"Pensa che il corpo riapparirà?"disse la ragazza.

"Si,prima o poi potrebbe riapparire in qualche circo e messo in mostra insieme alle ossa dell'uomo elefante."disse Steve "Ma come diceva sempre mia zia,gli scherzi di natura ritrovano sempre la via di casa."

Di notte c'era un locale di spogliarelliste dove un uomo stava portando fuori la spazzatura.

Voltandosi vide Michael con il cappuccio.

"Che cazzo fai amico?"disse l'uomo "Perché ti aggiri qui intorno?

Al capo non piacciono barboni che rovistano nella spazzatura,quindi vedi di andartene.

Avanti,senza storie."

Michael non si mosse.

"Ascolta,fratello,non costringermi a cacciarti."disse l'uomo "Ce ne ho mandati parecchi di cretini al pronto soccorso.

Scegli la via più facile."

Lui provò ad andarsene,ma Michael gli sbarrò la strada.

"Cazzo."disse lui "Credimi,razza di cretino zozzo e puzzolente,non ti conviene farmi questo.

Hai il cervello in pappa?"

Lui gli diede un pugno al viso,ma si fece male alla mano "OH MERDA!"

Michael lo prese con la mano di metallo e lo gettò a terra,poi gli schiacciò il viso fino ad appiattirgli il cranio.

Accanto a lui apparve Lady Morte che aveva il suo vestito bianco.

Il capo del locale era in una camera con una spogliarellista.

Michael entrò con la maschera sul viso.

"Chi cazzo sei tu?"disse l'uomo "Esci subito dal mio locale!"

Lui prese una pistola.

Michael lo afferrò e lo gettò a terra,la ragazza corse fuori,ma sbatté contro una parete.

Uscendo vide quello con la testa spappolata che era appeso ad un filo sul soffitto.

Il vecchio uscì dalla stanza con il braccio rotto e sanguinante dal viso.

Michael lo raggiunse e gli sbatté la testa al muro,poi prese la donna e iniziò a sbatterle la testa contro un vetro fino ad ucciderla.

31 ottobre.

Lo sceriffo era nel suo ufficio e leggeva il libro di Steve su Michael e aveva aperto una pagina con sopra la foto di Lory.

"Figlio di puttana!"disse lo sceriffo "Questo è troppo.

Che faccio adesso?"

Lo sceriffo chiamò a casa e Annie che rispose.

"Ascolta,se torna a casa Lory,dille che devo parlarle."disse lo sceriffo.

Lory camminava per il paese e vide in una libreria il libro di Steve.

Steve era in una libreria e stava firmando i libri.

Poco dopo era in una macchina con la donna che lo accompagnava.

"Questo libro ne supera più di uno di limite."disse la donna.

"Il meglio che posso fare è far si che le persone sappiano tutto quello che è successo."disse Steve.

"Io credo che ci saranno serie ripercussioni."disse la donna.

Lory stava leggendo il libro e piangeva "Cazzo."

Lei iniziò a battere sul volante della macchina "CAZZO!

NO!

CAZZO!

VAFFANCULO,BRUTTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!

BASTARDO!"

Michael camminava di sera tra i prati.

Lory guidò fino a casa e corse al piano di sopra.

"Lory?"disse Annie che la seguì.

Lory prese le sue cose.

"Dove stai andando?"disse Annie.

"Me ne vado da questo dannato posto!"disse Lory.

"Aspetta,ha chiamato mio padre,ti sta cercando."disse Lory.

"Si,ci credo bene."disse Lory "Dimmi che non lo sapevi,ti prego.

Dimmi che non lo sapevi."

Lory scese le scale piangendo.

"Non sapevo cosa?"disse Annie.

"La principessina di papà sa sempre tutto,giusto?"disse Lory.

"Di che stati parlando?"disse Annie che la afferrò "Che sta succedendo?

Fammi chiamare mio padre,così potrei parlargli."

"LA SAI UNA COSA?"disse Lory che si avviò alla porta "HO UN MESSAGGIO PER LUI.

DIGLI CHE ANGEL LO MANDA A QUEL PAESE!"

"Chi è Angel?"disse Annie,ma Lory era già andata.

Lory guidò in un completo stato di tristezza e iniziò ad urlare contro le macchine sulla strada parallela "EHI,BRUTTO SUCCHIA CAZZI!

VA A FARTI FOTTERE!"

"Ehi,tesoro,l'hai trovata?"disse lo sceriffo al telefono.

"Si,è corsa in casa ed è subito uscita come una furia."disse Annie "Ha detto di dirti che Angel ti manda a quel paese.

Chi diavolo è Angel?"

Lory iniziò a colpire il volante mentre guidava "BASTA!

BASTA!

BASTA!

BASTA!"

Lo sceriffo andò dagli altri agenti "Voglio subito che tu vada a casa mia e che tenga d'occhio Annie.

Va bene?"

"Non le piacerà."disse l'altro.

"Non me ne importa."disse lo sceriffo "Se ti butta fuori rimani davanti a casa sua."

Lory andò a casa dell'amica bionda.

"Posso restare qui stanotte?"disse lei.

"Si,va bene."disse l'altra che si mise seduta sul divano insieme a lei "Che succede?"

"Beh,io ho scoperto una cosa terribile che mi mette davvero molta paura."disse Lory "Sono andata in libreria e mi sono comprata il libro e dentro c'erano delle foto alle quali non potevo credere."

Arrivò Harley "Salve a tutte."

Lory pianse.

"Piantala."disse la bionda.

"Chi è morto?"disse Harley "Tesoro,è morto qualcuno sul serio?"

"Io non sono io."disse Lory "Capisci quello che sto cercando di dirvi?"

"Chi sei allora?"disse l'altra.

"Io sono Angel Mayers."disse Lory "La sorella di Michael Mayers."

"Nemmeno io farei uno scherzo del genere,non è divertente"disse Harley "Non si scherza su queste cose.

Quasi ci credevo,sei un'attrice molto brava."

"IO NON STO AFFATTO SCHERZANDO,CAZZO!"disse Lory che prese il libro dalla borsa"CREDETE CHE IO STIA MENTENDO?

GUARDATE QUI!

ECCOMI!

ANGEL MAYERS E QUI C'È TUTTA LA MIA VITA SBANDATA DI MERDA!

Oh Dio..."

"Forse c'è un errore."disse l'altra.

"Santo cielo ragazze."disse Harley "È una cosa folle."

Steve uscì da una stanza di programmi televisivi con la donna "MAI,DICO MAI,IN TUTTA LA MIA VITA, SONO STATO TANTO UMILIATO!"

"È stato fantastico invece."disse la donna.

"Cazzate!"disse Steve.

Dei bambini correvano per il paese e Michael camminava nel buio.

Un bambino se lo trovò davanti.

"Tu sei un gigante?"disse il bambino che andò via.

"Voglio divertirmi."disse Lory "Ho passato tutta la vita a fare la brava ragazza e guardate cosa ci ho guadagnato?

Un cazzo di niente.

Vaffanculo,ragazze.

Siete con me o no?"

"Penso che dovremmo starcene calme."disse la bionda "Secondo me avresti bisogno di una notte tranquilla."

"Non ci voglio nemmeno pensare."disse Lory.

"Potremmo guardare la tv o qualcosa del genere."disse Harley.

"Si potremmo ordinare la cena e capire questa storia."disse la ragazza bionda.

"Io voto per uscire."disse Lory.

"Beh,tu mi conosci,io ci sto."disse Harley.

Andarono ad una festa e Lory si separò dalle amiche mentre ballavano.

Improvvisamente il rumore degli altri svanì e vide davanti a se Lady Morte con il vestito bianco e Michael in versione bambino che le era accanto.

Su di loro nevicava e dietro c'era una fioca luce biancastra e azzurra.

"Si può sapere che volete da me?"disse Lory.

"È quasi ora di tornare a casa Angel."disse Lady Morte.

"È pronta?"disse Michael bambino.

"Presto lo sarà."disse Lady Morte.

Il poliziotto fuori dalla casa di Lory sentì un rumore,poi fu afferrato da Michael che gli mise il braccio di metallo introno al collo e lo uccise.

Annie stava salendo le scale del piano di sopra e non si accorse di Lady Morte dietro di lei.

Entro nel bagno e vide il riflesso di Michael dentro la doccia e fuggì.

Michael la afferrò e la gettò a terra,poi fece a pezzi tutta la stanza.

"Ora vai a divertirti."disse Lady Morte.

Dopo averla gravemente ferita,Michael si fece un iniezione e mise il suo sangue dentro il corpo di Annie.

Lory arrivò a casa insieme all'amica

"Ehi ,mondo,indovina un po..."disse lei "Io sono la sorella di Michael Mayers.

Sono fottuta!

Che cosa devo fare?"

Entrarono e trovarono tutto distrutto una volta salite di sopra.

"Che cazzo è?"disse Lory "Annie?

Che è successo?

Oh mio Dio."

Lory trovò Annie nel bagno,ferita gravemente.

Le due urlarono.

"MAYA CHIAMA IL 911!"disse Lory e l'altra andò.

Michael la afferrò una volta giunta al piano di sotto,la gettò sul tavolo e la pugnalò molte volte al petto.

"È stato lui."disse Annie "Scappa."

"No,non ti lascio sola,resisti."disse Lory.

Lory mise Annie su un divano e la coprì con una coperta,poi si chiuse nel bagno.

Michael iniziò a colpire la porta pesantemente.

Lory uscì da un altra porta e poi fuggì dalla casa correndo nel bosco.

Michael le camminò dietro.

Lo sceriffo tornò a casa e trovò Annie sul divano,ma ancora viva.

"Papà."disse lei.

Lory corse verso la strada e vide una macchina.

"LA PREGO SI FERMI!"urlò lei.

La macchina non la sentì.

Lei raggiunse la strada e cadde in ginocchio.

Arrivò un altra macchina che si fermò e scese un ragazzo.

"Sta arrivando."disse lei che fu fatta salire.

"Tranquilla ,non c'è nessuno."disse Lory "Ti porto in ospedale."

Michael lo afferrò e lo tirò contro il parabrezza che rimase frantumato.

"NO,TI PREGO!"urlo Lory.

Lui mise la mani sotto il lato sinistro della macchina,la rovesciò e la fece rotolare per una discesa.

Lory era svenuta e aveva gocce di sangue sulla parte destra della testa e del viso.

Michael la prese in braccio e la portò via,mentre la macchina esplodeva.

Fuori c'era Lady Morte ad aspettarlo e i due camminarono.

Lui la portò nella fattoria abbandonata e la mise a terra.

Lo sceriffo era in ospedale e arrivò un alto agente "Abbiamo un altro cadavere.

Un testimone dice che un uomo molto grosso ha portato via una ragazza e si presume che si sia rifugiato poco a nord in una fattoria."

"Andiamo."disse lo sceriffo.

"Come sta?"disse l'uomo.

"Per ora è stabile."disse lui.

Lory fu tenuta ferma dal piccolo Michael Mayers,mentre Michael grande rimase in piedi e davanti a lei c'era Lady Morte.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Lory.

"Non è importate chi sono,Angel."disse Lady Morte "Ora,ripeti dopo di me.

Ti voglio bene Lady Morte.

Ti voglio bene Lady Morte."

"Ti voglio bene,Lady Morte."disse Lory piangendo "Ti voglio bene,Lady Morte."

Lei iniziò a dimenarsi,mentre ripeteva la frase,poi la luce di un elicottero inondò la fattoria.

Arrivarono molte macchine della polizia.

"SEI CIRCONDATO!"urlò lo sceriffo "ESCI CON LE MANI ALZATE!"

Steve era casa sua e vide la scena al televisore "Cosa?

Dio,no."

Joe e Alice erano a casa di Charles e guardavano la tv,con l'amico e tutta la famiglia.

Steve arrivò con lo scudo,costume e maschera.

"Sceriffo."disse Steve.

Lo sceriffo gli diede un pugno,ma non gli fece nulla.

"Li dentro c'è una povera ragazza che potevo tenere al sicuro,se non fisse stato per il suo fottuto libro!"disse lo sceriffo che prese una pistola e cercò di ucciderlo,ma fu fermato dagli altri "Ho voglia di spararle.

Vorrei bucarle la testa.

VOGLIO SPARARGLI!

VOGLIO AMMAZZARLO,CAZZO!

BASTARDO,LEI NON MERITA DI VIVERE!"

"Sono qui per offrire il mio aiuto."disse Steve.

"Lei non può offrirmi niente che io abbia voglia di ricevere."disse lo sceriffo.

"Deve fidarsi di me."disse Steve "È tutto inutile.

Michael non rilascerà mai l'ostaggio,ne si metterà a trattare.

Posso farlo uscire."

"Vada."disse lo sceriffo.

Steve entrò e si avvicinò a Michael.

Lady Morte lo guardò.

"Michael."disse Steve "Ascolta...Lory deve venire con me."

Vieni."

"Non posso."disse Lory "Il ragazzino mi tiene ferma."

"Cosa?"disse Steve "Devi ascoltarmi,Lory.

Non c'è nessuno che ti tiene ferma.

È solo nella tua mente!"

Lory iniziò a dimenarsi.

"Portaci a casa."disse Lady Morte.

Michael saltò addosso a Steve e lo gettò a terra.

Lui si rialzò "Michael..."

"ZITTO!"urlo Michael che lo colpi con il braccio di metallo.

Steve si rialzò e si tolse la maschera "Non combatterò con te."

Michael gli saltò addosso e lo colo colpì diverse volte allo zigomo sinistro con il braccio di metallo"MUORI!"

I cecchini gli spararono,mentre si rialzava e stava per colpire di nuovo.

Cadde su una grata di metallo,con delle enormi punte,che trafissero il petto,la pancia e il lato destro del collo.

"OH DIO!"urlò Lory che si alzò,si avvicinò e si mise in ginocchio accanto a Michael toccandolo e piangendo"Ti voglio bene,fratello."

Michael alzò la mano con il lungo coltello che però cadde.

Lory lentamente prese il coltello e iniziò a colpirlo con rabbia "MUORI!

MUORI!

MUORI!"

Lo colpì nove volte al petto,poi gli conficcò l'arma nel cranio.

Lory prese la maschera dal suo viso e se la mise,poi andò nell'altra stanza.

Steve si rialzò e si appoggiò ad una colonna "Michael…

Michael?

È tutto finito.

È tutto finito.

È tutto finito."

Steve lo toccò e Michael gli afferrò la mano "Ora è il suo gioco,Rogers."

Michael lasciò andare la mano è morì.

Steve,si mise la maschera, guardò nella stanza accanto,restò allibito e poi urlò dalla paura.

Un colpo di pistola lo prese alla pancia e lo fece cadere a terra.

La porta della fattoria si aprì e lo sceriffo ,vide con espressione incredula, che Lory aveva la maschera di Michael.

Lei si mise in ginocchio e si tolse la maschera,poi la guardò.

La stessa notte Steve aveva il viso fasciato ed era davanti all'istituto che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva camuffato da ospedale.

"Inizieranno il trasferimento di questo luogo tra un mese."disse una donna dello S.H.I.E.L.D. con una tuta nera "Dove andrà lei?"

"Il più lontano possibile da Haddonfield."disse Steve.

"Allora non è meglio se viene con noi ora?"disse la donna.

"No,io...io ho un piccolo affare in sospeso che mi attende qui."disse Steve.

La donna andò via e Steve restò a guardare la macchina.

Lory era in fondo ad un lungo corridoio bianco e c'era un letto su cui era seduta.

Non c'erano finestre nella stanza.

Sul lato destro del letto c'era un tavolino e dall'altra parte c'era una sedia,entrambi bianchi.

Lei indossava un camice bianco che arrivava quasi fino alle ginocchia e lasciava scoperti gli avambracci.

Era seduta in fondo al letto con la testa abbassata.

Alzò la testa e vide Lady Morte che aveva un cavallo bianco con se e si avvicinava.

Lei sorrise.

Il cavallo sparì e la donna cambiò aspetto.

Aveva un cappuccio nero che era attaccato ad un mantello nero che era molto lungo e strappato.

Il mantello aveva delle lunghe maniche che coprivano le braccia.

Il viso era un teschio umano,le mani avevano ancora la pelle bianca e addosso aveva un lungo vestito viola scuro aderente che lasciava vedere i lineamenti del corpo.

Sulla parte finale però il vestito si allargava in una grossa e lunga gonna che arrivava a terra.

"Brucia questo mondo."disse Lady Morte "Fino alle ceneri.

Mostrami il loro dolore.

Onorami con la loro sofferenza."

Lady Morte allargò le braccia "Ora vieni.

Mostrami chi sei.

Mostrami...cosa faresti per amore."

Lory sorrise ancora "Ogni cosa."


	32. THE BROOD:LA COVATA MALEFICA

THE BROOD:LA COVATA MALEFICA

1979

Due uomini erano su un palco,in una stanza buia davanti ad una platea.

Il palco era rosso,era l'unica zona illuminata e i due indossavano una specie di accappatoio chiaro.

Uno,quello a destra,aveva i capelli neri e bianchi,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa e aveva un'aria fredda e determinata,l'altro aveva i capelli chiari,ricci e la barba chiara,lunga.

"Tu non mi guardi,Mike."disse l'uomo con i capelli grigi "Tu non mi guardi negli occhi.

Sei debole.

Solo i deboli fanno così."

"Potrei guardarti negli occhi se volessi papà,ma è...è che...è che non mi va di guardarti negli occhi."disse Mike.

"E quindi è ovvio che sei un debole."disse l'uomo "Devi aver preso da tua madre.

E forse sarebbe stato meglio per te se fossi nato femmina.

Così ti saresti chiamato Michelle.

La debolezza è una cosa più accettabile in una ragazza,Mischelle…

Oh…!

Oh,scusa volevo dire Mike.

Mi sbaglio sempre."

Mike lo guardò irato.

"Già,ma aspetta un momento..."disse l'uomo dai capelli grigi "Perché non ti chiamo Mischelle già che ci sono?

Così almeno non dovrei più vergognarmi della tua debolezza.

Potrei comprarti i vestiti,le scarpette,dei bei cappellini,sciarpette,potresti essere il tesoruccio di papà,COSI NON MI DOVREI PIÙ VERGOGNARE A FARMI VEDERE IN GIRO CON TE,NO?!"

Mike iniziò a piangere.

"Che cosa ne pensi,Mischelle?"disse l'uomo "Non ti sembra una buona idea?"

"No,papà."disse Mike.

"Cosa?"disse l'uomo "Hai detto qualcosa?

Scusa,ma hai una voce così debole ,da femminuccia, che non ti ho sentito?"

"Ti odio,papà."disse Mike "Ti odio."

"PARLA FORTE,RAGAZZO!"disse l'uomo.

"TI ODIO!"urlò Mike "Ma non posso odiarti,perché ti voglio bene.

Mi fa sentire colpevole dentro questo odio per te.

Non riesco neanche a parlare."

"Allora non parlare."disse l'uomo "Non parlare,dimostramelo.

Non dire niente,non mi interessa quello che può dire una ragazzina,non parlare,dimostramelo!

DIMOSTRAMI LA TUA RABBIA!

DIMOSTRAMELA,COSÌ TI CAPIRÒ!"

L'uomo urlò e si scoprì il petto.

Le spalle e le braccia e il petto erano pieni di bubboni rossi e si sentirono dei mormorii dal pubblico.

"Va bene così,papà?"disse Mike "Sei contento?"

"Ti vedo,Mischelle."disse l'uomo "Vedo tutto."

"Vedi,papà?"disse Mike "Vedi che cosa mi fai?"

"Avanti continua,Michelle."disse l'uomo "Va pure fino in fondo.

Non ti interrompere,va pure fino in fondo.

Ti sto osservando.

Osservo tutto quello che stai facendo,Mike."

"Oh,papà!"disse Mike che lo abbracciò.

Le luci si spensero.

Un uomo con i capelli castani,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra,la giacca grigia e i jeans blu era seduto ad una delle ultime file.

"Però..."disse l'uomo accanto a lui "Quell'uomo è un genio.

È proprio un genio."

La luce sul palco si riaccese e mostrò un ragazzo con una maglietta rossa e pantaloni neri "Il dottor Daglan vi ringrazia per essere venuti.

Il vostro pulman vi aspetta fuori.

Grazie."

Tutti si alzarono ed uscirono.

L'uomo con il cappotto grigio salì delle scale rosse,con la ringhiera gialla.

Salì tre rampe di scale,poi arrivò davanti ad una porta ed entrò.

Nella stanza c'era una bambina bionda,voltata di spalle,seduta su un cuscino quadrato e stava disegnando sul tavolo.

Indossava un lungo vestito rosa.

"Vieni."disse l'uomo "Sono io tesoro."

La bambina si voltò,gli andò in contro e lui la prese in braccio.

"Oh,papà."disse lei "Papà."

La folla uscì dalla clinica,che era in un bosco spoglio,pieno di neve.

La bambina ora indossava un pesante abito rosso e un cappello dello stesso colore.

Passarono accanto alle persone che si dirigevano verso un autobus verde e poi arrivarono alla macchina.

Poco dopo la bambina era dentro la vasca e faceva il bagno,in una stanza dalle pareti fatte da tegole di legno verticali e una finestra,con una tenda dietro.

"Allora tesoro..."disse l'uomo che si mise in ginocchio,mentre la bambina giocava con una bambola "È calda abbastanza?"

Lui iniziò a lavarla "Metti giù la bambola,tesoro.

Girati."

Lei lo fece e il padre rimase sconcertato nel vedere che aveva la schiena piena di segni,graffi,manate e morsi "Oh mio Dio."

L'uomo prese la macchina e si diresse verso la clinica,passando sul retro,per la strada che passava in mezzo al bosco.

Accanto alla clinica c'era una casa allungata,con le pareti di legno e il tetto nero.

Il dottor Raglan era nella stanza d'attesa,indossava l'accappatoio rosso e aveva un asciugamano arancione.

Il pavimento della grande stanza era rosso scuro,c'erano due divani di pelle marrone,con sotto un tappeto bianco,una scrivania dalla parte opposta,diverse librerie e le pareti dietro ai divani erano di vetro,con due porte.

Sentì bussare,mentre guardava sulle carte.

"Si?"disse Raglan ed entrò il ragazzo con la maglietta a rossa.

"Scusa Al,ma Mister Karter è ancora qui."disse il ragazzo "Sta cominciando a mostrare segni di impazienza."

"Ok,fallo passare."disse Raglan e il ragazzo aprì la porta.

"Mister Karter?"disse il ragazzo.

"Grazie."disse l'uomo entrando dentro la stanza,con il cappotto sotto il braccio sinistro.

L'altro chiuse la porta.

"Quanto tempo è passato."disse Raglan che gli pose la mano e lui la strinse "Che posso fare per te?"

"Voglio vedere Nola."disse Karter "Voglio vedere mia moglie adesso."

"Frank,lo sai che è sotto terapia intensiva."disse Raglan "Non posso interrompere l'isolamento."

"Però le permetti di vedere Kendy tutti i week end,no?"disse Karter.

"Hai ragione,ma non è la stessa cosa."disse Raglan "Le visite della figlia sono state programmate fin dal principio."

"Si?"disse Frank "Beh,allora cambia il programma!"

"Che vuoi dire Frank?"disse Raglan "Perché sei così ostile?"

"Mia figlia è stata picchiata e duramente."disse Frank "È stata graffiata e morsa!

Ed è la madre che l'ha fatto!

La madre che è sotto trattamento psichiatrico con te!"

"Questa è un'accusa incredibilmente grave nei miei confronti,Frank."disse Raglan camminando per la stanza e guardando uno specchio,mentre si aggiustava i capelli"È stata Kendy a dirtelo?"

"Kendy,non ne vuole parlare."disse Frank "Si comporta come se non fosse successo niente!

Ma è stata Nola.

O qualche altro matto che hai messo in isolamento quassù.

In ogni caso niente più visite alla madre.

La bambina resta con me."

"Allontanare Kendy da Nola,a questo stadio,può essere fatale per lei."disse Raglan "È un momento molto critico."

"Si,ma sono sempre più convinto che Nola abbia troppa influenza sulla bambina."disse Frank.

Raglan si voltò "Comunque non hai ragioni legali per impedirle di vederla."

"Sono a tua disposizione se mi vuoi portare in tribunale."disse Frank"Anzi,diciamo che ne sarei felicissimo."

"Mi sta troppo a cuore il bene della tua famiglia ,Frank..."disse Raglan andando alla porta "...per arrivare a fare questo.

Ma non forzarmi la mano.

Riporta Kendy a sua madre per il week end.

Non farà del male alla bambina.

Quello che hai visto deve avere un'altra spiegazione."

"Finché non mi darai questa spiegazione..."disse Frank "Kendy non tornerà qui."

Raglan aprì la porta e Frank uscì.

Raglan chiuse la porta e andò a muovere un pulsante di un attrezzo allungato bianco,da cui uscì la voce del ragazzo.

"Si Al?"disse la voce.

"Kris,prepara la Karter,per un'altra seduta questa sera,per favore."disse Raglan.

"Va bene."disse il ragazzo.

"Ah..."disse Raglan "Kris?

Prepara la fase due dopo cena."

"Ok,Al."disse la voce.

Frank andò da un avvocato "Alfred,questo Raglan è un impostore,un uomo che sfrutta le disgrazie della gente."

"Si,ma è un medico no?"disse l'avvocato "È un vero psichiatra,voglio dire."

"Si."disse Frank.

"Eh..."disse l'avvocato,togliendosi gli occhiali.

Frank si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e andò su un lato della scrivania "MA LO VUOI CAPIRE CHE QUESTA PSICOPLASMIA È UN LADROCINIO VERO E PROPRIO?

E TUTTO UNA FARSA,HO ANCHE ASSISTITO!"

"Frank,non ha importanza quello che pensi tu."disse l'avvocato e lui si sedette.

"Stammi bene a sentire."disse l'avvocato "Tu chiami quel Raglan e lo metti ai ferri corti,hai capito?

Altrimenti è solo questione di tempo,prima o poi arriverà la polizia a casa tua e tu perderai tua figlia per sempre.

La legge difende sempre la maternità."

"E se io riuscissi a trovare abbastanza testimoni per provare che questo Raglan è un individuo pericoloso?"disse Frank "E che il suo istituto è una gabbia di matti?

E che non è un posto per una bambina?"

"Fa un tentativo,ma ricorda che se Kendy non si fa vedere all'istituto,il prossimo week end,tua moglie può intraprendere un'azione legale immediatamente."disse l'avvocato "Potresti ritrovarti con un'ordinanza del giudice nel giro di sette giorni."

"Se non lo faccio,Nola farà troppo male a Kendy?"disse Frank "Credimi,Alfred.

Voglio andare fino in fondo."

In un paesino,c'era una scuola,con una zona davanti dove c'era una parte più bassa dove c'erano degli scivoli e dei giochi per dei bambini che si stavano divertendo.

Frank entrò nella classe,che aveva la parete bassa delle pareti gialla e scese qualche scalino,arrivando ad una grossa stanza con tavoli,colori,matite,penne e colori.

La maestra stava mettendo un giaccone rosso a Kendy.

Aveva i capelli chiari,corti,una maglietta chiara,una gonna e degli stivali.

"Ah,ecco papà."disse la donna "Sarà meglio di me con le chiusure lampo.

Ecco fatto.

Adesso sei a posto."

L'insegnante le mise la sciarpa intorno al collo,poi la accompagnò dal padre "Un giorno vorrei parlare con lei,mister Karter.

Sulle attività scolastiche e di Kendy.

Non è venuto all'ultima riunione."

"Già,non...comunque va bene,d'accordo."disse lui.

L'insegnante gli diede la borsa.

"Grazie."disse Frank che andò via.

"A domani,Kendy."disse l'insegnante.

Frank andò dalla madre di Nola.

Kendy era seduta su un divano in salotto,mentre Frank e la madre di Nola erano su un altro divano in fondo alla stanza.

Le pareti erano verdi,c'erano diversi quadri,una finestra.

C'erano due tavolini di legno circolari.

"Grazie,Frank."disse la madre di Nola.

"E di che?"disse Frank.

"Per avermi portato la mia nipotina."disse la donna "Se dipendesse da Nola non vedrei mai Kendy."

"Non è vero,Giuliana."disse Frank "Anche Nola sa che Kendy ha bisogno della nonna,specialmente adesso."

"Sei molto caro."disse Giuliana che bevette alcol "Ora anche tu saprai cosa vuol dire."

"Cosa vuol dire cosa?"disse lui.

"Essere genitore."disse Giuliana "Preoccuparsi per ogni cosa.

Avere un passato così nebuloso da non sapercisi riconoscere.

I bambini sentono molto il passato."

"Giuliana,Kendy ha soltanto cinque anni."disse Frank.

"Eppure anche lei ne è vittima,credimi."disse Giuliana "Trenta secondi dopo che sei nato,hai già un passato e sessante secondi dopo già cominci a mentire a te stesso."

Lui si alzò e anche lei.

"Giuliana..."disse Frank.

"Scusami,credo di aver esagerato un po' con la nostalgia in questi ultimi giorni."disse Giuliana che bevette "Dev'essere il tempo.

Ma avere qui lei mi distrarrà."

"Devo andare."disse Frank che uscì.

"Va bene."disse Giuliana.

"Ciao papà."disse Kendy e lui le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

"Sta tranquillo,staremo benissimo noi due."disse la nonna.

Frank uscì e la nonna le andò accanto,mettendosi in ginocchio davanti al divano.

"Torno subito tesoro,ti prendo qualcosa da bere e poi guardiamo queste vecchie foto."disse Giuliana.

Nola era dentro una stanza con le pareti di legno,delle foto sulle pareti e poggiava su una specie di lettino.

Aveva i capelli castani,lisci all'inizio,ma ricci alla fine.

Aveva una riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Indossava un lungo abito rosso,che arrivava fino a terra ed era aperta sulla parte inferiore.

"Mamma."disse Raglan e Nola aprì gli occhi.

"Si,Kendy?"disse Nola "Dimmi tesoro."

"Mamma,mi hai fatto male."disse Raglan "Mi hai dato dei pugni e mi hai anche fatto dei graffi con le unghie.

Mi hai fatto male."

"No,non è vero tesoro."disse Nola "Devi aver fatto un brutto sogno.

Le mamme non lo fanno,non fanno del male ai loro bambini."

"Davvero?"disse Raglan "Non lo fanno mai?

Non lo fanno mai?"

"Si,qualche volta si."disse Nola con occhi spalancati "Qualche volta,ma non sono mamme buone.

Sono delle figlie di puttana!"

"Come chi?"disse Raglan "Come quali madri?"

"Come la mia."disse Nola "È una figlia di puttana!"

"No,non è vero Nola,non devi essere ingiusta tesoro."disse Raglan "La mamma non fa mai questo.

La mamma non fa male ai suoi bambini."

"Tu mi hai fatto male."disse Nola "Mi hai picchiato,mi hai preso a pugni...e mi hai buttato per le scale!"

"Fa vedere che cos'ho fatto."disse Raglan "Non ti fermare,tesoro,fammi vedere che cosa ho fatto.

Fammi vedere come ti arrabbi,Nola.

Fammi vedere!

Fino in fondo.

Va fino in fondo Nola.

Fino in fondo."

Giuliana diede una foto a Kendy,stando seduta sul divano con lei.

"Questa è quella che mi piace di più."disse Kendy.

"Ti piace più di tutte?"disse Giuliana.

"Si."disse Kendy "La mamma in ospedale quando era piccola."

"Ah,è vero."disse Giuliana "Mi ricordo di questa fotografia.

Fu nonno Barton a scattarla."

"Mi racconti la storia di quella fotografia?"disse Kendy "Perché mamma è stata in ospedale per così tanto tempo?"

"Beh..."disse Giuliana che bevve "Un giorno la mamma si è svegliata e aveva tutto il corpo coperto di...enormi bubboni.

I medici non sapevano che dire,non riuscivano a capire che cosa fossero quelle brutte cose che le crescevano sulla pelle."

"E poi quando è diventata grande i bubboni sono svaniti e non li ha avuti più."disse Kendy.

"Esatto."disse Giuliana.

In cucina c'era una porta e accanto un piccolo sportello biancho,chiuso con una serratura.

Ci furono dei colpi e lo sportello fu sfondato.

Giuliana si voltò e una bottiglia di latte cadde,bagnando il pavimento,poi ci fu un calcio che fece cadere lo sportello.

Nella stanza entrò una figura simile a quella di un bambino,con un impermeabile rosso,un cappuccio,capelli bianchi,naso aquilino,labbra grandi,con un'apertura sul labbro superiore.

Anche una bottiglia di succo era finita a terra.

"Vado un attimo a vedere che sia tutto a posto."disse Giuliana che si diresse lentamente verso la cucina,ma sentì un gran frastuono.

Dalla credenza iniziarono a cadere a terra bicchieri e posate,pentole e tazzine,poi prese un martello per la carne.

Cadde una scatola di biscotti ed un tostapane,poi iniziarono a cadere confezioni di cereali.

Giuliana,dopo aver aspettato che il rumore cessasse,entrò lentamente nella cucina devastata,guardandosi intorno e camminò lentamente,poi guardò su una credenza e vide la creatura che gli soffiò e lei fece dei passi indietro.

L'essere saltò giù urlando e le diede una martellata in testa,facendola cadere su un tavolo e poi a terra.

La creatura cominciò ad urlare e a colpirla molte volte,fino a trasformarla il una maschera di sangue e ad ucciderla.

Kendy andò in cucina e trovò Giuliana,poi guardò fuori dalla stanza,alla rampa di scale che conducevano al piano di sopra, e vide la creatura toccare le aste della ringhiera della scala,per poi sparire,lasciando delle manate di sangue.

Frank arrivò ad una casa in costruzione e salutò il capo dei lavori.

"Ehi,siamo un po' indietro."disse Frank "La signora Brendy dice che si vuole trasferire qui per metà maggio."

"Non ce la faremo mai."disse il capo degli operai "Forse per la metà di giugno.

Questa mattina ho scoperto che il permesso per l'impianto idraulico è stato bloccato per il cambio di codice dei fabbricati."

"Mister Carter?"disse un operaio al piano di sopra da un buco sul pavimento"Salga,la vogliono al telefono."

Frank andò al piano di sopra e rispose al telefono "Pronto?"

"È lei Mister Karter?"disse una voce.

"Si?"disse Frank.

"Mister Frank Karter?"disse la voce.

"Si,Frank Karter."disse Frank.

"Sono il sargente Lors,dovrebbe venire."disse la voce.

Poco dopo Frank era seduto in una stanza nel commissariato si polizia.

Parlava con un uomo con i capelli neri,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra e in giacca e cravatta.

"Un nostro agente ha notato il vetro della cucina rotto mentre era in servizio di pattuglia nel quartiere e ha trovato il corpo di sua suocera in cucina."disse l'ispettore "L'arma del delitto era per terra,accanto a lei."

Frank vide il martello insanguinato,in una bustina di plastica,sul tavolo.

"Poi ha trovato sua figlia di sopra che dormiva tranquillamente."disse l'ispettore "Pare che non si sia accorta di nulla."

"Adesso dov'è?"disse Frank "Vorrei vederla."

"È insieme al nostro psicologo,il dottor Kirk."disse l'ispettore passeggiando per la stanza.

"Psicologo?"disse Frank "Perché,ha avuto una crisi nervosa?"

"No,no."disse l'ispettore "Al contrario.

Ha dimostrato una freddezza inconsueta per l'età che ha.

Anzi direi anche troppa freddezza,perciò ho chiesto al dottor Kirk di parlare con la piccola.

Per avere una sua opinione.

Nel frattempo potrebbe darci il nome di qualche persona che può aver avuto motivo di assassinare sua suocera?

Perché questo non mi sembra un omicidio compiuto da un rapinatore spaventato.

E neppure da un maniaco sessuale."

"Giuliana ha avuto un certo numero di relazioni,ma io non li ho mai conosciuti."disse Frank.

"Che mi dice del marito?"disse l'ispettore.

"Si chiama Barton Kellyvard,lavora per il governo."disse Frank "È fuori,ad Arfax.

Erano divorziati da oltre dieci anni."

L'ispettore andò ad aprire la porta e fece entrare lo psichiatra.

"Venga,dottor Birkin."disse l'ispettore.

"Salve,lei è il padre di Kandy?"disse Birkin.

"Si."disse Frank che si alzò "Vorrei riportarmela a casa adesso."

"Signor Karter,la prego,mi conceda due minuti."disse Birkin e Frank si sedette"È

importante."

Birkin si sedette "Francamente non credo che sua figlia sia uscita da questo incidente completamente indenne."

"Ha assistito all'omicidio?"disse Frank.

"Sospetto di si."disse Berkin "O che abbia visto qualcosa che l'abbia...traumatizzata,che l'abbia sconvolta.

Disturbata in qualche modo.

L'agente che l'ha trovata ha detto che ha fatto fatica a svegliarla.

Per me questo è un fatto indicativo.

È un tipo di sonno profondo,anormale,che molta gente,ed anche i bambini,usano per sfuggire a qualcosa che gli costa dolore affrontare.

E la piccola continua a dire di non ricordare,di essere stata portata dalla nonna o addirittura di averla vista."

"Lei crede che ricorderà alla fine?"disse Frank.

"Mister Karter,io penso che lei debba incoraggiarla a ricordare."disse Birkin.

"Perché?"disse Frank.

"Perché la bambina potrebbe avere un grandissimo esaurimento nervoso,se non riusciamo a farle raccontare la sua esperienza."disse Berkin "Vede le malattie continuano a manifestarsi spontaneamente prima o poi.

Ho visto soggetti ,come sua figlia,con ulcere gastriche brutte come quelle di un uomo d'affari."

"Ok,ok."disse lui che si alzò "Ho capito perfettamente.

Adesso posso riportarmela a casa?"

"Credo di si."disse Barkin che si alzò.

"Per me va bene."disse l'ispettore.

Uscirono dalla stanza.

"È di la."disse l'ispettore che lo portò all'ingresso della sala d'attesa.

La bambina era davanti alla tv e mangiava cioccolato.

La sera seguente Kendy era nel letto del secondo piano della casa.

Il padre era seduto sul letto,accanto a lei "Non vuoi sentire una favola?

Non una di quelle del libro.

Te ne posso inventare una io."

Kendy scosse la testa.

"O vuoi raccontarmene una tu?"disse Frank "Quello che è successo alla nonna."

Kendy lo fissò.

Il telefono squillò.

"Ora dormi tesoro."disse lui che spense la luce,dopo averle dato un bacio"Lascio acceso in corridoio."

Frank scese al piano di sotto e rispose,ma era troppo tardi "Ma porca..."

Il ragazzo che era con Raglan tolse il telefono a Nola "Nola,niente telefonate esterne.

Sei in isolamento.

Lo sai no?"

Nola indossava un lungo vestito marrone lungo che la copriva completamente.

"Chiamavo il dottor Raglan,non è ancora venuto."disse Nola.

"Sta arrivando."disse il ragazzo.

"Cris."disse Nola "C'è qualcosa che non va?

Sii sincero."

Raglan entrò in quel momento.

"Allora sono io."disse Nola "Sempre io.

Va tutto bene,tranne me.

No,no,no.

È Frank che parla.

È lui che distorce le mie parole.

Non ha più pazienza,non mi crede,non aspetterà che guarisca.

Lui crede che io...che io diventi come mia madre.

Ogni giorno,ogni momento che passa pensa che io voglia cambiare Kendy in Nola da piccola."

"E ha ragione?"disse Raglan.

"NO,NO,NO,NO!"disse lei mettendosi le mani tra i capelli "È l'ultima cosa al mondo che vorrei!

Chi è?"

Raglan si mise seduto accanto a lei "Sono papà."

"Oh!"disse Nola "Frank mi odia,papà.

Lui mi disprezza,capisci?

Lo sai,lui crede che io voglia fare del male alla mia bambina e vuole portarmela via per sempre.

E non è giusto da parte sua,è assurdo che faccia così."

"Non devi giudicarlo severamente."disse Raglan "Lui vuole solo proteggere la figlia."

"Oh,no."disse Nola.

"Fa quello che deve fare un buon padre."disse Raglan "Proteggere la sua bambina.

Non c'è niente di male.

Non vuole che le facciano del male.

Non vuole che neanche sua madre le faccia del male.

Non c'è niente di strano,no?

Non lo trovi anche tu?"

"No."disse Nola.

"Così va meglio."disse Raglan che la baciò sulla guancia "E poi è quello che io ho fatto per te,no?

Frank,protegge Kendy nello stesso modo in cui io ho protetto te,non è così?"

Non è così?"

"No."disse Nola.

"No?"disse Raglan "Che vuoi dire con quel no?

Cosa vorresti dire con quel no?"

"Non mi sgridare."disse Nola.

"CHE COSA VUOI DIRE...con quel no?"disse Raglan.

"Non devi credere che io non ti voglia bene..."disse Nola.

"Cosa vuoi dire con quel no?"disse Raglan.

"Che non è così."disse Nola piangendo.

"Non è così?"disse Raglan "NON È COSÌ COSA?"

"Non mi hai protetto mai."disse lei piangendo "Non è vero.

Non l'hai mai fatto!

Non l'hai fatto!

Dovevi farlo!"

Raglan si mise di spalle.

"Avresti dovuto farlo."disse Nola "Non dovevi guardare da un'altra parte quando lei mi dava i pugni!

E non avresti dovuto andar via dal tavolo quando distruggeva le mie parole!

Dovevi fermarla!"

Nola iniziò a colpire la schiena di Raglan "AVRESTI DOVUTO PICCHIARLA QUANDO PICCHIAVA ME!

AVRESTI DOVUTO SCHIAFFEGGIARLA QUANDO SCHIAFFEGGIAVA ME!

OH DIO!

IO TI VOGLIO BENE!

Ma tu non mi hai protetto.

Avresti dovuto.

Tu fingevi che tutto fosse normale!

Guardavi da un'altra parte.

Dovevi proteggermi.

Perché non l'hai fatto?

Perché non l'hai fatto?

Non mi volevi bene?"

Nola si mise le mani tra i capelli.

Il giorno dopo Kendy era davanti alla finestra,senza la maglietta e il padre le fotografava la schiena,poi scartò le fotografie mal riuscite e le mise in una busta.

Poco dopo Frank e Kendy andarono in aereo-porto "Eccolo lo vedi?

Ecco nonno Barton."

L'uomo indossava un cappello grigio e un lungo cappotto blu,su una giacca grigia con una cravatta nera.

"Barton?"disse Frank e Barton si voltò.

"Oh,Frank,come va?"disse Barto che gli strinse la mano.

"Saluta il nonno."disse Frank e Barton prese Kendy in braccio.

"Ciao."disse Barton "Scommetto che non ti ricordi del tuo vecchio nonno."

Barton le diede un bacio.

"D'accordo."disse Frank che prese la valigia"Da questa parte."

"Non era necessario che tu venissi qui Frank."disse Barton mentre camminavano"Potevamo vederci in albergo."

"Non mi andava l'idea che tu arrivassi e..."disse Frank "Quanto ti fermi?"

"Beh,io vorrei ripartire dopo il funerale,ma i genitori di Giuliana dovranno venire dall'Arizona e poi c'è sua sorella in Messico…"disse Barton "Non so proprio quanto mi fermerò."

"In che albergo sei?"disse Frank.

"Al Park Plaza."disse Barton "Sai,avrei voglia di far visita alla nostra vecchia casa.

Pensa ho ancora le chiavi dopo tutti questi anni.

Giuliana si è sempre rifiutata di far cambiare la serratura.

Non ho mai capito il perché.

Forse non ha mai voluto ammettere che tra noi era finita.

Ah,Frank,se penso che tu,Nola e questa creatura qui state vivendo tutto quello che abbiamo passato noi c'è proprio da piangere."

"Si,è vero."disse Frank.

Poco dopo Frank in macchina nel paese dove abitavano.

Il cielo era nuvoloso.

Arrivò davanti ad una grossa villa e scese.

Entrò e andò alla reception.

"Ah,sono venuto a parlare con Mister Artok."disse Frank "Mister Yan Artok."

Frank salì le scale e bussò su una porta aperta e dentro c'era un uomo che si rotolava a terra.

Aveva i capelli neri e una tuta chiara.

Aveva una sciarpa intorno al collo.

"Si accomodi."disse Yan "Entri pure.

Si sieda, prego.

Mi scusi vengo subito.

Figlia di puttana.

E dai.

Dai.

Dai suona che non ce la faccio più."

Frank si sedette e la sveglia suonò.

"Oh,brava."disse Yan che si alzò e la spense "Si,si,si.

Si."

Yan si mise a sedere sul letto "Il mio...il mi cuore è la sul pavimento."

"Il suo cuore?"disse Frank.

"Il mio secondo cuore."disse lui "Vede il nostro primo cuore fa circolare...fa circolare bene il sangue giusto?

Ma...che cosa fa circolare i fluidi linfatici?"

"Non lo so."disse Frank.

Yan iniziò a camminare per la stanza "Muoversi,camminare,correre scopare,rotolarsi sul pavimento,tutto insomma.

La gente ha anche il sistema linfatico e non...non ne tiene conto del sistema linfatico.

Come il sistema circolatorio,c'è tutto un intreccio di vene e di arterie,ma non c'è il cuore.

E quindi bisogna continuare a muoversi.

E mi danno anche delle pillole,me le danno tutti i giorni.

E io le devo immettere nel mio sistema linfatico."

Yan si mise le mani sul viso asciugandosi "Oh Dio.

Sono a pezzi."

Emise un piccolo urlo "Puzzo di sudore.

Farò il bagno tra poco.

Allora mister...Karvet,chi le ha dato il mio numero?"

"Il mio avvocato conosce il suo."disse Frank.

"Ho capito."disse Yan "Il suo..il suo avvocato sta preparando una causa contro Raglan,vero?"

"Sostanzialmente si."disse Frank "Leggermente diversa dalla sua."

"Si?"disse Yan "Come diversa?"

"Ecco mia moglie è ancora sotto terapia con Raglan e io reclamo i danni psicologici,non quelli fisiologici."disse Frank.

"Capisco."disse Yan "Beh,continui a farla curare da lui e poi vedrà che pretenderà anche i danni fisiologici.

Questo non impressionerebbe una giuria?"

Yan si tirò giù la sciarpa e mostro una serie di bozzi rossi e gialli che riempivano il centro del collo.

Frank si voltò.

"Eh?"disse Yan "Le piace?

A me si.

Questo Raglan...lui la chiama psicoplasmia.

In verità è un linfosarcoma e sta aumentando.

Una forma di cancro del sistema linfatico."

"E lei ne da la colpa a Raglan?"disse Frank.

"Certo che è sua."disse Yan "Cioè,Raglan ha sollecitato il mio corpo a rivoltarsi contro di me.

E ci è riuscito.

Io mi ritrovo addosso una piccola rivoluzione e non riesco a farla cessare completamente."

"Allora il suo avvocato pensa davvero di poter provare la responsabilità di Raglan?"disse Frank.

"Oh,vuole scherzare?"disse Yan "Non si può,non si può provare una cosa del genere in tribunale.

Si,insomma,è una questione molto delicata,addirittura metafisica.

Insomma,come fai a dire che ti è venuto il cancro all'età di 32 anni e provare che la colpa è della terapia psicoplasmatica?

No,no,no,ci riderebbero in faccia in una giuria."

"Allora perché si presenta in giudizio?"disse Frank

"Per vendetta."disse Yan "Si,vendetta.

Anche se perdiamo la gente comincerà a reagire negativamente alla psicoplasmia.

Sarà una pessima pubblicità.

Vede non si ricorderanno nemmeno se abbiamo vinto o perso,la gente ricorderà soltanto uno slogan:la psicoplasmia può provocare il cancro.

Avvincente?"

Frank si alzò.

"Questo può aiutarla?"disse Yan.

"Può darsi."disse Frank.

"Non sono solo,sa?"disse Yan "Sono in contatto con un sacco di persone che hanno subito la psicoplasmia.

Potremmo formare un club.

Io voglio aiutarti."

"Ok."disse Frank che uscì.

Barton andò davanti alla clinica,passando per la strada forestale,bevve da una brocca e uscì dalla macchina.

Il Dr Raglan uscì dalla clinica insieme al ragazzo.

"Il Dr Raglan?"disse Barton che uscì dalla macchina.

"Si."disse Raglan.

"Sono Barton Kelly,il padre di Nola Karter."disse Barton.

"Molto lieto."disse Raglan che gli diede la mano.

"Mi dispiace avvicinarla così,ma la sua segretaria mi ha liquidato un po' alla svelta."disse Barton.

"Si,beh,probabilmente ha saputo che stavo venendo qui..."disse Raglan.

"Lei sa che la mamma di Nola è morta ieri?"disse Barton "È stata assassinata."

"Si,la polizia mi ha chiamato."disse Raglan.

"E lo ha detto a Nola?"disse Barton.

"No,non glie l'ho detto."disse Raglan.

"Allora ecco perché sono qui,per dirglielo."disse Barton.

"Mr Kelly,la morte di sua moglie è stato un evento tragico e sconvolgente,quindi penso sia meglio non dirle niente."disse Raglan.

"Cosa?"disse Barton perplesso.

"Nola sta passando una fase critica in questo momento."disse Raglan "Non so come la prenderebbe."

"Dottore,mi sta dicendo che io dovrei seppellire la madre senza che la figlia lo sappia?"disse Barton.

"Si,sto dicendo questo."disse Raglan.

"Lei è un…!"disse Berton afferrandolo per la giacca "...emerito figlio di puttana dottor Raglan.

Ho lasciato alla sua segreta il mio numero di telefono.

Se non non ho notizie di mia figlia,entro domani pomeriggio,vengo qui e me la porto via."

Barton andò via.

"Dovevo fermarlo."disse il ragazzo.

"No,,no."disse Raglan "Tutto bene.

È ubriaco."

L'uomo salì in macchina e andò via.

Frank corse verso la scuole deserta dove si trovava la figlia e la trovò nel cortile con l'insegnante.

"Ciao."disse Frank "Ho fatto tardi,scusa.

Sembra che vi stiate divertendo."

"È vero."risposero entrambe.

"Papà,Ms Mayer dice che ha tanta fame,la possiamo far mangiare da noi?"disse Kendy.

"Kendy..."disse Mayer.

"Va bene,se lei vuole."disse Frank "Che ne dice?"

"Beh,io..."disse Mayer.

"Così parliamo un po' dopo che Kendy è andata a letto."disse Frank.

"Va bene."disse Mayer.

Kendy abbracciò il padre.

La sera erano seduti ad un tavolo.

"Appena Kendy ha capito che aveva soltanto me,ha subito voluto giocare a mamma e figlia."disse Mayer "Ha bisogno di quell'affetto materno che non ha."

"Si."disse Frank "Mi sento morire al pensiero che io possa aver già rovinato mia figlia.

Non ha nemmeno sei anni."

"Ma lei non centra niente con questo."disse Kendy.

"No."disse Frank "No,delle volte,quando mi prende un po' di malinconia,mi dico che non è colpa mia.

Ti hanno incastrato.

Hai trovato una donna che ti ha sposato per il tuo equilibro,sperando di cancellare la sua follia.

E invece,è lei che sta minacciando il mio equilibrio."

Squillò il telefono e Frank rispose.

"Pronto."disse Frank.

"Sono Barton,Kelly,Frank."disse Barton che era seduto sul divano nella casa di Giuliana "Come stai?"

"Come vuoi che stia?"disse Frank "E tu?"

"Ho fatto uno sbaglio,Frank, a tornare nella vecchia casa."disse Barton "Mi sono fregato.

Sono depresso da far paura.

E non è tutto.

C'è anche Nola che..."

"Cosa vuoi dire?"disse Frank.

"Sono andato dov'è rinchiusa."disse Barton "Ma non mi hanno fatto nemmeno parlare.

Mi hanno detto no.

A me,suo padre."

"Ah,cristo."disse Frank.

"E allora io torno lassù,a Somafree!"disse Barton irato "Ce la portiamo via appena arrivi tu."

"Appena arrivo io."disse Barton.

"Si,Frank,io ti aspetto."disse Barton "Lo so che vuoi venire anche tu.

Non sei lontano da qui,vero?"

"Barton,ascoltami."disse Frank "Non credo che sia il caso di farlo."

"Beh,io ci vado lo stesso!"disse Barton "Con o senza di te."

"Ok,ok."disse Frank "Aspettami Barton,arrivo subito."

"Sei un bravo ragazzo,Frank."disse Barton "Ci andiamo insieme e li prendiamo a calci.

Ti aspetto allora."

"Ho capito,stasera devo fare da babysitter."disse Mayer dopo che lui si era seduto al tavolo.

"Le dispiace?"disse Frank "È questione di tre quarti d'ora.

È ubriaco.

Finirà con la macchina nel fiume,se non riesco a farlo ragionare un po'."

"Quaranta minuti?"disse Mayer.

"Non più di così."disse Frank.

"Ok."disse Frank "Grazie.

Se ne ha voglia si faccia un caffè."

Lui si alzò e prese un libro "Ecco.

Dia un'occhiata questo.

Se le piace glie lo regalo.

Tre quarti d'ora."

Frank uscì e lei bevve il vino,poi prese il libro.

Barton era dentro la cucina e c'era la porta verso l'esterno aperta.

C'era una corda che legava una sedia,sul tavolo, ad un cassetto.

Lui la prese e fece cadere il cassetto,poi vide le strisce sul pavimento che segnavano il punto in cui Giuliana era morta.

Lui si mise in ginocchio e toccò il pavimento.

Frank guidava in strada.

Barton guardò il piano di sopra e salì le scale,arrivando in camera da letto,accese la luce e si sdraiò sul letto piangendo "Oh…Giuliana.

Se avessi immaginato che poteva finire così..."

Barton si girò sul fianco destro,ma la mano del nano assassino uscì da sotto il letto.

L'essere prese due sfere da un comò e salì sul letto soffiando.

Barton si mise seduto e l'essere lo colpì mandandolo a terra,poi gli saltò addosso fracassandogli la testa.

Frank arrivò alla casa ed entrò "Barton?

Sono io."

Frank sentì i suono di un vetro che si fracassava e corse al piano di sopra,dove trovò il corpo.

"Barton!"disse Frank che si voltò verso il muro "Oh no."

Frank vide l'omino nello specchio,si voltò ed evitò una delle sfere che bucò la parete,poi l'essere fuggì.

Frank cercò di prenderlo,ma cadde a terra,poi andò a cercarlo nel bagno vedendo la porta aperta e del sangue sulla maniglia.

Aprì un armadio e spostò la tenda della doccia.

La creatura gli saltò addosso dall'armadio,ma poi cadde a terra e morì.

Poco dopo Frank entrò nella stazione di polizia con l'ispettore.

"Non riesco a capire."disse l'ispettore "Quell'essere era già nella casa.

Io mi sono fermato parecchio tempo,abbiamo cercato dappertutto,ma non ci aspettavamo che fosse li e non l'abbiamo trovato.

Abbiamo perso molto tempo a controllare i vicini."

"Avete scoperto di chi può essere il bambino?"disse Frank.

"No."disse l'ispettore "Per me si tratta di qualche matta che non voleva far sapere a nessuno che aveva un figlio deforme e così lo ha rinchiuso in una soffitta per anni,senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.

Non sarebbe la prima volta."

Il telefono squillò e Mayer rispose "Pronto?

Pronto?"

"Chi è?"disse Nola.

"Route Mayer."disse Mayer "Voleva parlare con Frank?"

"Route Mayer?"disse Nola "La maestra di scuola?"

"Si,è la signora Karter?"disse Mayer.

"A quanto pare mio marito a dei gusti di classe molto particolari."disse Nola furibonda.

"Non vale nemmeno la pena di risponderle."disse Mayer.

"PUTTANA!"urlò Nola "Stai distruggendo la mia famiglia!

BRUTTA PUTTANA!"

Mayer riattaccò.

Poco dopo Frank era in macchina e pensava.

FLASHBACK

L'ispettore,Frank e un anziano medico erano dentro una stanza con delle luci fucsia.

Al centro c'era un tavolo di metallo con sopra la creatura nuda.

"La nostra creatura ha degli occhi molto strani."disse il medico "Hanno l'iride,ma sono senza retina.

La sua visione del mondo dev'essere molto distorta.

Sicuramente vedeva le cose solo in bianco e nero.

Niente colori.

Il labbro superiore è spaccato,il classico labbro leporino,ma il palato è integro.

La lingua troppo spessa e rigida per poter parlare.

È privo di denti,ma può dare dei morsi terribili con questo strano becco fibroso."

Il medico aprì la bocca dell'essere.

"Che cosa ne ha causato la morte?"disse Frank.

"Ho trovato una specie di sacca carnosa flaccida tra le scapole di questo essere."disse il medico "Contiene tracce di una sostanza solida nutriente,un po' come il cosiddetto sacco vitellino di certi pesci o come la gobba dei cammelli.

Si tratta di un serbatoio di nutrimento che è pieno dalla nascita.

Una volta che il materiale della sua sacca è stato completamente assimilato,credo che la creatura muoia di consunzione.

Per mancanza di carburante per così dire.

E questo ci porta all'ultimo punto interessante.

E cioè la presenza di una deformità esterna.

Voglio dire,a parte la mancanza di organi sessuali,un dettaglio significativo,ed estremamente problematico.

Nessuno di voi se n'è accorto."

"È privo di ombelico."disse Frank e il medico annuì.

"Privo di che?"disse l'ispettore.

"È privo di ombelico."disse Frank "Non ha ombelico."

"Esatto."disse il medico "E questo significa che questa creatura non è mai realmente nata,almeno non nel modo in cui nascono gli esseri umani."

"Cristo."disse l'ispettore.

FLASHBACK

"È l'inizio della fine Ms Mayer."disse Nola a Raglan "È l'inizio della fine per me,la mia famiglia,i miei sogni…

Che tristezza.

E sento che la colpa è soprattutto mia,vorrei che non fosse accaduto.

Vorrei che potessimo tornare insieme.

Soltanto noi tre."

"Ti stai illudendo."disse Raglan "Stai sognando in questo momento.

A sentire Frank,la vostra vita è stata sempre un fallimento,non avete mai avuto niente in comune.

Sarebbe meglio per tutti se tu...sarebbe meglio per tutti se Frank divorziasse e tu sposassi me,così vedresti Kendy tutti i week end."

"NON È VERO!"disse Nola furiosa "Non è vero.

Abbiamo avuto tante bellissime cose,cose che tu non riusciresti mai a capire e le avremmo ancora se tu lo lascerai in pace e la smetterai di fomentare il suo odio contro di me e approfittare della sua solitudine.

Lui mi aspetterebbe.

Mi aiuterebbe a tornare come ero invece di abbandonarmi,se solo tu lo lasciassi in pace.

Se tu lo lasciassi in pace.

Se tu lo lasciassi in pace.

LASCIALO IN PACE!"

Frank arrivò a casa e aprì la porta "Mi spiace,ho provato a chiamarla,ma non mi ha risposto."

"Non voleva parlare di nuovo con sua moglie,per questo non le ho risposto."disse Mayer "Mi è bastato una volta."

"Ha chiamato Nola?"disse Frank "Che cosa ha detto?"

"Ora devo andare."disse Mayer che uscì "La sua vita è troppo complicata per me in questo momento.

Ci vedremo al prossimo consiglio di classe."

Frank andò a vedere la camera di Kendì e si accorse che il letto era vuoto,quando toccò le lenzuola,poi si voltò di scatto e la vide accovacciata in un angolo.

"Papà?"disse Kendy piangendo.

"Che succede?"disse lui che la soccorse "Perché non stai dormendo?"

"Un sogno spaventoso."disse Kendy.

"Che cosa hai sognato,tesoro?"disse Frank.

"Ho paura di dirtelo."disse lei "Il sogno non vuole che te lo dica."

"Kendy,ascoltami."disse Frank "Io so cosa è successo alla nonna.

So che cosa hai visto.

Vengo adesso dalla polizia.

E ho visto chi è stato a far del male alla nonna.

Ma adesso non c'è più.

È morto.

L'ho visto disteso sul tavolo e c'era anche la polizia.

È morto.

Non può più fare male,ne a me o ad altri."

"È morto?"disse Kendy.

"Si."disse Frank che le asciugò una lacrima.

Il giorno dopo veniva mostrato il corpo della creatura su un giornale e Raglan lo leggeva alla scrivania.

"Che ne pensi?"disse il ragazzo.

"Quante persone abbiamo nell'istituto?"disse Raglan.

"27."disse il ragazzo.

"Nel pomeriggio devono essere mandate via."disse Raglan "Chiudiamo l'istituto."

"Sarà dura per loro."disse il ragazzo "Specialmente per Mike."

"Mi dispiace."disse Raglan "Ma devono andare via."

"Va bene."disse il ragazzo che andò.

Raglan si alzò e andò ad un'altra scrivania e aprì un cassetto con dentro una pistola.

Tutti venivano fatti salire sul un pulman,ma Mike non voleva andare.

"Io non voglio andare via."disse Mike.

"Non capisci,abbiamo chiuso?"disse il ragazzo.

"Non farmi andare via."disse Mike.

"Non sono io che ho deciso."disse l'altro.

Mike salì.

Frank andò a casa di Yan ed entrò dentro la casa di Yan e lo trovò seduto su una poltrona alla reception con la sciarpa bianca e la vestaglia addosso.

"Salve Yan."disse Frank che gli strinse la mano.

"Salve Frank."disse Yan "Siamo riusciti a mettere le mani su un'esemplare vivo.

Vieni di sopra,voglio presentarti una persona."

I due salirono le scale.

"E quello ci Chigaco?"disse Frank.

"Ah,no,no,no."disse Yan divertito "È uno di qui,molto più vicino alla nostra causa di quanto pensiamo."

Mike guardava la tv ridendo.

"Relan?"disse Yan che lo trovò seduto sul suo letto "Relaaaan?

Mister Karter è venuto a conoscerti."

"Ah,guarda chi c'è?"disse Mike "Il marito di Nola.

Il favorito dell'ape regina."

"Sentito com'è bene informato?"disse Yan "Sarà una bomba in tribunale."

"Che cosa significa che Nola è l'ape regina?"disse Frank.

"Niente."disse Mike "Che lei è l'ape regina.

Lei è la diva.

È l'unica che interessa a Raglan.

Noi altri non contiamo più.

Lei non deve nemmeno pagare la terapia e perché lei è l'unica che è nata per provare che la psicoplasmia è il sistema rivoluzionario linfatico chiuse le virgolette.

Vuoi essere mio padre?

Lui non lo vuole fare e neanche il mio vero padre lo vuole fare e quel bastardo del dottor Raglan non lo vuole fare più nemmeno lui."

Yan lo fermò con le braccia.

"Il mio vero padre mi ha rinnegato e il mio padre sostitutivo mi ha rinnegato."disse Mark ridendo disperatamente "Non sono un uomo fortunato."

"Calmati e digli che cosa è successo a Somafree."disse Yan.

"Senti."disse Mark "Voglio fare un patto con te.

Se tu sarai mio padre,ti dirò tutto quello che vorrai sapere.

Sanguinerò per te.

Vuoi che sanguini?"

Frank si voltò.

"No,è da stupidi vero?"disse Mike "Ti fa schifo,lo vedo benissimo.

Tu non centri.

Perché dovresti fare il padre?

E poi nessuno saprebbe farlo come il dottor Raglan,nemmeno il mio vero padre.

Lui lo sa…il dottor Raglan lo sa che io mi sono consacrato a lui e a lui non importa..."

"Io ero a quella dimostrazione martedì."disse Frank "Voi due sembravate molto uniti.

Che è successo?"

"Ci ha buttato fuori."disse Mike "Tutti quanti.

Ha chiuso la porta."

"Si,è vero."disse Yan "Sono stato in contatto con gli altri.

Sono stati cacciati tutti da Somafree,l'istituto è chiuso e la terapia è sospesa.

Tutti meno tua moglie.

Lei è ancora la."

"E nessuno sa il perché?"disse Frank.

"Certo che si sa!"disse Frank piangendo "Io lo so!

Lui vuole restare solo con lei.

Il dottor Raglan vuole restare solo con tua moglie!"

Raglan scese della scale innevate poco distanti dall'istituto.

Scese trovandosi davanti una grossa casa di legno a due piani,con una scala esterna che conduceva ad una porta e Raglan vide che era chiusa,poi girò intorno alla casa e vide che ,dalla parte opposta, una finestra era rotta,così tirò la pistola fuori dalla tasca.

Frank aveva accompagnato Kendy a scuola.

"Ciao,papà."disse Kendy.

"Ciao,tesoro."disse Frank.

La bambina andò a scuola e su una ruota,attaccata da una catena,ad altalena,c'erano due creature che si dondolavano.

Una donna lo raggiunse.

Aveva cappello nero e un abito bianco lungo.

"Frank?"disse la donna "Ciao Frank?"

"Ah,ciao."disse Frank "Ciao Endy."

La maestra Mayer entrò dentro al stanza dove erano i bambini,ma le due creature presero Kendy e la portarono dentro una stanza,chiudendo la porta,poi presero dei martelletti e si avvicinarono all'insegnante.

Mayer si voltò e una delle creature le saltò addosso,mentre l'altro salì sul tavolo e la prese a martellate,poi andò a sbattere contro un tavolo e cadde a terra.

Un bambino fuggì dalla scuola e andò da Frank "AIUTO!"

"CHE C'È?"disse Frank.

"PICHIANO MS MAYER!"disse il bambino "PICCHIANO MS MAYER!

I BAMBINI CATTIVI SONO VENUTI A SCUOLA E LA STANNO PICCHIANDO!"

Frank corse e la trovò cadavere a terra.

Frank prese un disegno e le coprì i viso,poi corse fuori sul retro della scuola"KENDY!

KENDY!"

Raglan toccò le mani di Nola che era distesa su un letto ed indossava un enorme vestito bianco.

Lei si svegliò "Kendy?"

"Nola."disse Raglan "Sta tranquilla,sono io."

"Ah..."disse Nola "Dov'è...dov'è Khris?

È lui che mi sveglia di solito."

"Khris è andato in città."disse Raglan "Stavi sognando."

"Si,stavo facendo un sogno meraviglioso."disse Nola "Meraviglioso...e penoso allo stesso tempo.

Mia figlia stava ritornando da me...e anche Frank."

"E Route Mayer?"disse Raglan "C'era anche lei nel sogno?"

"La maestra di Kendy?"disse Nola "Non me lo ricordo."

"Allora forse dovremmo parlare di lei."disse Raglan.

"Ma io non ho nessuna voglia di parlare di lei."disse Nola.

"Perché no?"disse Raglan "Perché no?"

"Non lo so,Al."disse Nola "Credo di essere diventata più forte Al,perché,in un certo senso,sento che lei non può minacciarmi più ora."

Raglan le strinse le mani.

Un uomo semi-calvo aprì una porta che conduceva ad una soffitta e Frank salì le scale di corsa,lasciando indietro l'ispettore e l'agente di polizia.

"KENDY!"urlò lui.

Nella soffitta c'era un lettino e delle foto attaccate alle pareti,di cui alcuni santi,più alcuni comodini.

Lui guardò sotto il letto.

"Mia moglie e la bambina hanno vissuto qui per nove mesi."disse lui che si guardò intorno "Prima che Nola fosse ricoverata al Somafree.

È la prima volta che vengo qui."

"Frank,che stiamo facendo qui?"disse l'ispettore "Vuoi dirmelo?"

"Non lo so."disse Frank "Pensavo che Kendy fosse tornata qui.

No.

Non è una coincidenza.

Quelle strane creature sono sparite tutte insieme.

L'hanno presa."

Le due creature erano al bordo di una strada e camminavano con Kendy,tenendola per mano.

Frank era a casa di notte,preparava il caffè e guardò il giornale che parlava della sparizione.

Sentì un tonfo alla porta e andò a vedere,ma non c'era nessuno,così uscì e Mike lo afferrò.

"Devi aiutarmi!"disse Mike terrorizzato "Qualcuno mi sta seguendo,qualcuno mi segue continuamente."

Mike entrò in casa "Aiutami."

"Che hai scoperto?"disse Frank "Hai scoperto perché ti hanno mandato via?"

"Devo mangiare qualcosa,qualsiasi cosa."disse Mike "Mi devi dare qualcosa da mangiare."

"PRIMA DIMMI COSA HAI SCOPERTO E POI TI DO DA MANGIARE TUTTA LA CUCINA!"disse Frank "Perché hanno chiuso Somafree?

Lo sai?

DIMMELO!"

"Va bene."disse Mike intimorito "Raglan sta facendo qualcosa di molto importante.

Ha a che fare con dei bambini.

Si è seccato di noi."

"Bambini?"disse Frank "Quali bambini?"

"Bambini anomali."disse Mike "L'esperimento.

Quelli di cui si occupa tua moglie."

Frank prese il giaccone ed uscì,prese la macchina e si recò verso la clinica passando per il bosco.

Scese una collinetta innevata e vide la struttura di legno.

Aveva con se una torcia.

Si mise a sbirciare da una finestra e Raglan uscì dalla porta.

Mike lo prese alle spalle e lo mise al muro "Che ne hai fatto di mia figlia?

Dov'è?!"

Raglan si liberò "Non so di che diavolo tu stia parlando."

"L'hanno presa!"disse Mike mentre Ragla si allontanava "Hanno ucciso Mayer e hanno portato Kendy qui."

Raglan si fermò e tornò indietro "Hanno ucciso Route Mayer?"

"Raglan voglio riavere mia figlia."disse Mike "Adesso!

L'hanno portata qui?

È dentro con Nola?"

"Oh,no,no,no."disse Raglan "Se l'hanno portata qui,ora sarà...ora sarà su,in soffitta.

È la che vivono."

Frank si avvicinò alla scala,ma Raglan estrasse una pistola.

"Frank ho una pistola."disse Raglan "Ti uccideranno se tenti di portargliela via."

"Perché?"disse Frank.

"Perché in un certo senso è una di loro."disse Raglan.

"Tu sei matto."disse Frank.

"Frank,esistono."disse Raglan "Li hai visti."

"Sono scherzi di natura."disse Frank "Bambini deformi.

Tu hai costretto Nola ad occuparsene e lei adesso si diverte a far loro da madre."

"Non è come dici tu,Frank."disse Raglan "La loro vera madre,l'unica madre..."

"Non dire idiozie."disse Frank.

"Sono figli suoi."disse Raglan "O meglio sono i figli della sua rabbia.

Sono nati dalla sua rabbia,che fosse una rabbia conscia o inconscia.

Vedi quando Nola ha visto Kendy,l'altro weekend si è arrabbiata e loro l'hanno picchiata.

Ma quando ha scaricato la sua collera contro i genitori sotto terapia,li hanno uccisi.

Si,lo so,neanch'io volevo crederci,ma ora hanno ucciso Route Mayer e se uccidessero me o te,lei non se ne renderebbe conto.

Nola non sa nemmeno che Kendy è qui."

"Voglio portare via Kendy subito."disse Frank.

"Allora fa come ti dico."disse Raglan "Ti prego.

È la cosa più giusta."

"Che cosa dovrei fare?"disse Frank.

"Voglio ce tu ora vada dentro e che persuada Nola che la rivuoi con te."disse Raglan "Che vuoi tornare a vivere con lei.

Devi fare la parte del marito innamorato e pentito."

"Perché?"disse Frank.

"Perché se riesci a mantenere Nola calma,le creature non interverranno."disse Raglan "E se lei è calma,posso arrivare fino alla soffitta,prendere Kendy e riuscire a portarla via da qui.

Pensi di farcela?"

"Non lo so."disse Frank.

"Frank,se le cose vanno male...se Nola si arrabbia e se le creature si arrabbiano...non sarò solo io a subire le conseguenze della sua rabbia."disse Raglan.

"Raglan,non mi fido di te."disse Frank.

"Che importa ormai?"disse Raglan"Io salirò 30 secondi dopo che sei entrato."

Frank si diresse verso la porta.

"Sii gentile con lei."disse Raglan.

I due si guardarono e poi Frank entrò.

Raglan estrasse la pistola e salì le scale.

Nola era in ginocchio sul letto e aveva gli occhi chiusi "Al?"

Il letto era un materasso rosso,su una zona della stanza più elevata rispetto al pavimento.

Una specie di letto su un gigantesco altare.

"Sono io,Nola."disse Frank "Sono Frank."

Lei aprì gli occhi stupita "Frank?!

Ma sto sognando?

Avevi detto che non saresti mai venuto a trovarmi finché ero qui."

Frank si avvicinò "Beh,è stato tutto un equivoco.

Ecco perché sono venuto.

Voglio che tra noi tutto sia chiaro.

Raglan entrò nella soffitta e accese la luce.

C'era una serie di letti a castello con le creature.

"Tu sei l'unica donna per me,lo sei sempre stata e sempre lo sarai."disse Frank"Per me non sei cambiata e volevo che lo sapessi."

"Vorrei che fosse vero."disse Nola con un mezzo sorriso,ma mantenendo un'espressione fredda "Come vorrei crederti."

Raglan andò a vedere tra i letti e vide le creature.

"Ci siamo persi."disse lui "Ecco perché è successo tutto questo.

Dobbiamo fare in modo che questo non avvenga più."

"L'isolamento fa parte della terapia,Frank."disse Nola "Ma quello che succede dentro di me è troppo strano.

Troppo perché ti possa rendere partecipe della mia vita passata."

"Fammi partecipe della tua nuova vita."disse Frank mettendosi in ginocchio vicino al letto "Fa che io ne diventi parte.

Insegnami,educami,coinvolgimi.

Sono pronto.

Non lo ero prima,ma sono pronto adesso."

Kendy dormiva a fianco di una delle creature,mentre una era seduta sul letto.

"Kendy?"disse Raglan.

"Tu sei pronto per me,Frank?"disse Nola "Lo sei veramente?

Pare che io sia una creatura tutta speciale.

E sono al centro di una strana avventura."

"Fammi stare con te."disse Frank "Voglio andare dovunque tu vada."

"Davvero?"disse lei aprendo in due il suo vestito bianco "Allora guarda."

Sotto il vestito Nola era nuda e aveva due grossi bubboni sul seno sinistro,poi ,al centro della pancia,sotto lo stomaco,c'era un grosso tubo giallo,carnoso,pieno di bozzi che aveva un sacca organica verde e rossa appoggiata sulle gambe.

Aveva un altro bubbone sul fianco sinistro e uno sulla gamba sinistra.

"Kendy?"disse Raglan e le creature si misero sedute "Kendy?"

"Papà?"disse lei "È già ora di andare a scuola?"

"No,tesoro."disse Raglan "Sono in dottor Raglan.

Papà è di sotto a parlare con la mamma.

Ti vuole vedere."

Nola chinò la testa sulla sacca e la morse,poi la aprì,facendo uscire sangue e tirò fuori un neonato scheletrico e orribile.

Iniziò a leccarlo con la lingua asciugandolo dal sangue.

Raglan prese la bambina in braccio.

"Oh Dio,Nola."disse Frank che si era alzato ed era esterrefatto.

"Oh,no."disse Nola "Allora ti disgusto.

Ti do la nausea.

Confessa che mi odi."

Le creature saltarono giù dai letti.

"Allora tu non sei tornato qui per me."disse Nola "Tu vuoi soltanto portarti via nostra figlia per darla a qualche altra donna!"

"Non lo farei mai."disse Frank.

Il dottor Raglan la mise a terra "Kendy,esci da quella porta.

C'è tuo padre."

La bambina fece alcuni passi,ma poi si fermò.

Nola divenne furiosa ed isterica "Bugiardo.

Non è vero.

Non è vero!

NON È VERO!

IO LO SO!"

Una delle creature saltò addosso a Raglan che aprì il fuoco uccidendone una,poi sparò altre volte,perse la pistola e le creature lo presero a morsi.

"No,Frank,io ti conosco bene."disse Nola "Non funzionerà il trucco con me.

Ucciderei Kendy prima di lasciare che tu me la portassi via.

Hai capito cos'ho detto?

LA UCCIDEREI PIUTTOSTO CHE LASCIARTELA PORTAR VIA!"

Le creature si alzarono dal corpo dilaniato di Raglan e si diressero verso Kendy che si chiuse dentro una stanza.

Le creature iniziarono a battere sulla porta,poi uno fece un buco e afferrò Kendy che urlò a squarcia gola.

Frank afferrò Nola per le spalle "Falli smettere!

LORO FANNO QUELLO CHE TU VUOI CHE FACCIANO!

VOI CHE UCCIDANO KENDY?!

FALLI SMETTERE!"

Frank mise le sue mani intorno al collo di Nola "ALTRIMENTI TI AMMAZZO!"

"Uccidimi."disse Nola "UCCIDIMI!

UCCIDIMI!

UCCIDIMI!"

Lui iniziò a stringere le mani fino a soffocarla.

Le creature caddero a terra morte.

Frank si allontanò e andò in soffitta,dopo essere uscito.

Vide le creature a terra e il corpo di Raglan dilaniato,poi aprì la porta e vide la figlia a terra e la soccorse.

La bambina era così scioccata che non disse niente,lui la coprì con il cappotto e la portò via in braccio.

Salirono in macchina.

"Stiamo andando a casa."disse Frank "Andiamo a casa."

Kendy era impassibile.

Frank mise in moto la macchina e guidò.

Sul braccio di Kendy apparvero due bubboni biancastri e la bambina continuò a fissare la strada in silenzio,con occhi lacrimanti e freddi.


	33. RABID:SETE DI SANGUE

RABID:SETE DI SANGUE

1980

Vicino ad una strada,in campagna,in un giorno con il cielo nuvoloso c'era una ragazza appoggiata su una moto.

Aveva i capelli castani,lisci,lunghi,indossava una giacca di pelle nera,pantaloni neri e stivai neri.

Aveva anche dei guanti di pelle nera.

La zona circostante era senza erba,dall'altro lato della strada vi era un capannone abbandonato con il tetto arrugginito,dell'erba marrone e degli alberi spogli lontani.

Oltre alla fabbrica c'erano anche delle villette a due piani poco distanti e altri alberi spogli.

Lei aveva tra le mani un casco bianco.

Dietro di lei c'era un locale da cui uscì un uomo con gli stessi abiti che aveva lei e con i capelli neri corti.

Poco dopo i due erano sulla moto e intorno c'era solo campagna con erba marrone e alberi spogli,più un po' di neve.

La moto girò una curva e passò davanti ad una villetta.

Da un altra parte vi era un cartello giallo,con una parte rossa e con sotto scritto:Keloid Clinic.

Accanto al cartello,che era in mezzo ad un prato ben curato,c'era una clinica molto grande dalle pareti scure.

Più in la c'erano due infermieri,un uomo e una donna che parlavano.

La clinica era di mattoni a due piani.

In un ufficio al secondo piano c'era un uomo su una poltrona,che aveva una camicia bianca,una cravatta nera,una giacca nera senza maniche e un sigaro nella mano destra.

Era seduto su una poltrona nera di pelle.

"Sono perfettamente d'accordo con te,Denny."disse l'uomo con il sigaro "La banca della pelle non è molto dissimile dalle banche degli organi,che tra l'altro già esistono.

Ma c'è un problema,

Nella pelle sono presenti molti più batteri di quanti sono presenti in qualsiasi altro organo.

Come fai a neutralizzarli e a controllarli?"

Davanti a lui c'era un medico che aveva gli stessi abiti,aveva i capelli scuri,lunghi,con una riga sulla parte sinistra della testa e aveva le braccia incrociate appoggiate sulla scrivania "Tu dimentichi che io mi occupo solo di chirurgia plastica.

Vedi,ai nostri clienti non serve un intervento d'urgenza,quindi possiamo analizzare con calma la pelle che ci necessita."

Oltre all'uomo c'era una donna con i capelli neri che aveva un lungo vestito bianco.

"Il nostro mestiere non è solo modificare le impronte digitali."disse Denny.

"Il tuo ideale sarebbe un uomo spellato vivo."disse la donna "Per ricucirgli addosso una pelle nuova."

"Non hai tutti i torti."disse Denny "Secondo me è un vero peccato che non scortichino più nessuno."

"Beh,prova."disse quello con il sigaro "Facciamo un referendum."

La donna rise.

La moto continuava a sfrecciare in strada,tra gli alberi.

Un camper nero,con dentro Roy,Jerry ed Amanda si era sulle stessa strada dalla parte opposta.

"L'abbiamo passata."disse la Jerry.

"Si,passata..."disse Roy "Conosco la strada."

"L'abbiamo passata."disse Jerry guardando una macchina,mentre la figlia era dietro di loro "Siamo sulla la provinciale dodici,noi dovevamo girare alla provinciale undici."

"Papino,perché non torniamo indietro?"disse Amanda.

Perché non c'è bisogno."disse Roy "Ricordo perfettamente la strada."

"Se tu fossi meno duro di testa e ti fermassi a dare un' occhiata a questa carta ti accorgeresti..."disse Jerry.

"Si,va bene."disse Roy che fermò il camper dopo averlo messo di traverso sulla strada.

La motocicletta continuava a sfrecciare nella strada serpentiforme.

Roy provò a rimettere in moto,ma il camper non partì "Accidenti!"

"Oh Dio,Roy!"disse Jerry spaventata e lui si girò vedendo i due sulla moto.

Il ragazzo frenò,poi girò la moto che finì fuori strada,facendo un salto enorme.

Una volta atterrata,lui fu scagliato via e la ragazza finì sotto la moto che le scoppiò addosso.

Una dottoressa della clinica,con un binocolo osservò tutto dal balcone del secondo piano"LOYD,CORRI!

LOYD!"

Un uomo al di sotto si fermò e la guardò.

"Ho visto una motocicletta volare per aria ed esplodere in quel campo laggiù."disse la dottoressa che guardò ancora.

La ragazza sotto la moto cercò di togliersi l'oggetto di dosso,mentre Roy correva verso di lei con una coperta.

"Della gente corre,ci dev'essere un ferito!"disse la donna.

"Vado ad avvisare la guardia medica!"disse Loyd.

Una voce parò alla segreteria del del telefono della scrivania di Derry.

"C'è il dottor Derry?"disse la voce "È urgente."

Lui rispose pigiando un pulsante "Che cosa è successo,Steve?"

"C'è stato un'incidente ad un paio di chilometri sulla statale."disse la voce "Devo prendere l'ambulanza e andare a vedere?"

"Si,certo."disse Denny.

"Beh,un trapianto di tale entità e con la pelle di un morto non è mai stato tentato,perciò..."disse quello con il sigaro.

"Steve,sei ancora li?"disse Denny.

"Si."disse la voce.

"Bene,allora aspetta un momento,vengo anch'io con te."disse Denny "Aspettami all'uscita."

Denny si alzò.

"Ma Denny dove vai?"disse la donna "Abbiamo un sacco di decisioni da prendere."

"Sono un medico e la fuori c'è un ferito."disse Denny "Per le questioni amministrative pensateci voi."

Denny uscì dalla stanza.

"Perché io non sono un medico?"disse quello con il sigaro.

"ROY!"urlò Jerry "STA ATTENTO!

ROY!

PUÒ ESPLODERE ANCORA!"

Roy cercava di spegnere il fuoco con una coperta "PRENDI L'ESTINTORE!

C'È UNA DONNA SOTTO LA MOTO!"

Gli infermieri uscirono e salirono sull'ambulanza.

"Svelto Steve,andiamo!"disse Denny.

Steve mise in moto l'ambulanza dopo aver acceso la sirena.

Roy tornò da Jerry,mentre l'ambulanza si fermava sul posto.

"C'è una donna,ma dev'essere morta!"disse Roy,mentre Denny e gli infermieri corsero verso di lei che era svenuta.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Denny mentre sentiva il battito.

Poco dopo la ragazza era sull'ambulanza.

"Com'è l'emorragia?"?disse Denny al telefono.

"Grave."disse lui.

"I ragazzo ha solo una mano rotta ed escoriazioni di poca importanza."disse Denny,mentre il ragazzo era seduto li accanto "Ma è lei che è gravissima e bisogna operarla immediatamente.

Lo so,lo so che non spetta a noi,ma non abbiamo scelta.

Com'è la pressione?"

"Scende."disse il medico.

"Direi che ha appena un'ora di vita e ci vogliono tre ore per il primo ospedale attrezzato."disse Denny al telefono "Ma non posso farla morire!"

L'ambulanza arrivò sul posto.

La donna con il binocolo e l'altro erano seduti e si alzarono.

"Ah,allora avevo ragione."disse lei "Era chiaro che c'era un ferito.

Strano che lo portino qui."

La ragazza fu portata giù dall'ambulanza e le bende erano piene di sangue.

"Oh mio Dio."disse la donna mettendosi le mani sugli occhi.

"Svelti!"disse Denny "Svelti!

Subito in camera operatoria."

Una donna venne ad aiutarli e la ragazza fu portata dentro.

"Poi pensate al ragazzo."disse Denny "Provvedi a fargli fare una radiografia al torace.

Fagli un'iniezione di Demeron al più presto"

"Ci penso io,dottore."disse l'infermiera che corse nell'ambulanza,piena di schizzi di sangue dappertutto e prese un panno rosso,poi raggiunse il ragazzo.

"Presto,preparate la sala operatoria."disse Denny che passò nell'ingresso con gli altri "Avvisate il dottor Carter."

"È tutto pronto."disse un'infermiera.

Un uomo con i guanti sulle mani andò a parare con un'infermiera giovane alla reception "Ma che è successo?"

"Una ragazza è caduta con la moto."disse lei.

"E che cosa centra?"disse lui "Questo non è mica un'ospedale."

Denny si era messo il camice verde,la cuffia e si lavava le mani nella stanza accanto alla sala operatoria già pronta con accanto l'infermiera.

"Non mi piace affatto,Denny."disse lei.

"È la mia grande occasione."disse Denny.

"Ma è anche un grande pericolo."disse lei "Ha dalla vita in già e tutta la gamba sinistra maciullata.

Che accadrebbe alla clinica se ti morisse sotto in ferri?"

"Ah,smettila,è sciocco essere pessimisti."disse Denny "Sono anni che mi preparo a questo evento."

Il ragazzo era con l'altra infermiera,seduto su un tavolo e lei tagliava con le forbici la sua maglietta gialla.

"La prego,mi faccia rivedere Rosie."disse il ragazzo.

"Ora non posso."disse lei.

"Perché no?"disse lui "Oh Gesù.

Mi dica la verità, è morta?"

"No,ma è grave."disse lei.

La ragazza aveva una maschera nera per l'aria sul viso e il suo corpo era coperto da delle coperte verdi.

"Da anni mi preparo ad affrontare un'operazione di chirurgia plastica mai tentata prima."disse il dottore con uno strumento in mano che aveva un cilindro al centro "Ci siamo trovati di fronte allo spappolamento del rene e a gravi ustioni di terzo grado.

Abbiamo provveduto a fermare l'emorragia e abbiamo eliminato il rene andato distrutto.

Ora preleverà dalla coscia della gamba destra un campione della sua pelle e,come sapete,da anni in questa clinica conservo ,in adeguate apparecchiature,pelli di persone morte in incidenti di vario tipo e ritengo di poter ricostruire la pelle distrutta con la pelle da me conservata.

Il dottore mise sulla coscia l'apparecchio che aveva un piccola lama e premendo una pedana ad esso collegato,fece scorrere la lametta.

"Come ben sapete l'innesto di pelle umana da individuo ad individuo è risultato finora impossibile,a causa dei gravi problemi di rigetto esistenti." disse lui "I miei studi ,di tutti questi anni,mi hanno dato la possibilità di scoprire che esistono otto tipi di pelle con ognuna tre tipi di sottospecie."

Denny posò la macchina e prese un bisturi "Pertanto 24 tipi di pelli differenti.

Ora,se noi sostituiamo la pelle di un individuo con la pelle di altri individui,ma con lo stesso tipo di pelle..."

Il dottore prese delle pinzette "...avverrà ciò che noi sappiamo per il sangue.

Non avremo rigetto."

Lui tolse il pezzo di pelle "Ora,io prelievo un campione di pelle della paziente per scoprire a quale tipo e sottospecie appartiene.

Denny mise il pezzo di pelle in un contenitore "In un secondo intervento,che avverrà domani,applicheremo a questa figliola una nuova veste e l'incidente subito sarà solo un brutto ricordo."

Il dottore chiuse il pezzo di pelle nel cotone.

"Lei esclude qualsiasi tipo di rigetto?"disse un altro.

"Si,dottor Carter."disse Denny che mise il cotone in un recipiente cilindrico "Escludo fin da ora qualsiasi possibilità di rigetto.

E se non tentiamo questo esperimento la ragazza ha poche possibilità di sopravvivere.

Signori,domattina alle nove vi voglio tutti presenti."

UN MESE DOPO

La zona intorno alla clinica era coperta dalla neve.

Rosie era in una stanza e un'infermiera le metteva del trucco sugli occhi.

Denny era in una stanza a parlare con il ragazzo.

Il medico indossava una giacca e una cravatta nera,aveva una cartellina in mano ,mentre l'altro aveva un maglietta verde con sotto una camicia bianca,con quadretti neri.

Sul tavolo c'era un vassoio rosso con delle tazzine,alle loro spalle una libreria e vari quadri con dentro operazioni mediche.

"Purtroppo la ragazza è ancora in grave stato di shock."disse Denny "E non posso autorizzare il trasporto in un ospedale.

I suoi trapianti vanno molto bene,abbiamo anche controllato i suoi innesti interni elettronicamente.

Il nuovo tessuto si perfettamente amalgamato con il tessuto preesistente.

Certo il casco l'ha salvata da danni più gravi al cervello,ma finché non riprende conoscenza..."

"Non sa se è normale."disse lui che aveva l'avambraccio destro fasciato.

"Esatto."disse Denny "Lo sapremo solo quando avrà ripreso conoscenza.

Io ho fatto del mio meglio.

Tu non lo sai,ma su Rosie ho rischiato tutta la mia carriera.

Senti,sta tranquillo.

La tua Rosie,qui con me è in ottime mani.

Ti telefonerà immediatamente appena darà i primi segni di risveglio."

"Va bene."disse lui.

Il ragazzo entrò nella stanza di Rosie,con addosso un giaccone marrone,imbottito di lana e chiuse la porta,poi lentamente si avvicinò e la baciò.

Dopo questo andò via.

I frammenti della moto furono messi dentro una macchina.

Loyd parlò con il ragazzo.

Indossava un berretto di pelliccia e un giaccone nero.

"Quando ho visto in che stato era la ragazza non avrei mai creduto che se la sarebbe cavata."disse Loyd "La tua mano?"

"Ah,me l'hanno dovuto ingessare."disse il ragazzo "Mi leveranno il gesso tra qualche giorno,ma hanno assicurato che tutto è tornato a posto.

E purtroppo non posso dire ancora la stessa cosa per Rosie.

Ho paura che non riescano a capirci niente neanche loro."

"Eh già."disse Loyd "Ho saputo che le hanno dovuto sostituire tutta la pelle del ventre e della gamba sinistra.

Eh,secondo me,è già un miracolo che sia ancora in vita."

"Si,anche per me."disse il ragazzo.

Il quel momento arrivò il dottore che teneva il sigaro in bocca,che indossava una giacca lunga grigia,con la pelliccia sulla parte superiore,dei guanti e dei pantaloni blu.

"Salve Loyd."disse il dottore.

"Salve."disse Loyd.

"Come va?"disse il dottore.

"Non male."disse Loyd.

"Sei pronto per la fase due,eh?"disse il dottore.

"Si,una ritoccatina all'occhio."disse Loyd.

"Non vuoi invecchiare,eh?"disse il dottore.

"Certo."disse Loyd.

"Andiamo."disse il dottore al ragazzo "Ti accompagno in città,ho un sacco di pratiche da spiegare.

Ci vediamo."

"Arrivederci."disse Loyd che corse verso la clinica.

I due salirono in macchina.

"Ah...allora mi sembra che Rose si stia avviando alla guarigione."disse il medico "Io non l'avrei mai creduto.

Appena si riprende ti toccherà sposarla."

La macchina si allontanò.

La notte scese sull'istituto.

Loyd aveva un accappatoio e si sedette ad una scrivania fumando e leggendo,poi su guardò allo specchio.

Rose si svegliò di colpo,si mise seduta ed urlò,poi iniziò a contorcersi sul letto.

Loyd sentì un urlo e si alzò dal tavolo nel corridoio avvicinandosi alla stanza,mentre la ragazza si toglieva la flebo dal braccio.

Loyd aprì la porta lentamente e la vide contorcersi,così si mise seduto sul letto,tenendole le spalle"Signorina?

La prego stia calma.

Stai ferma.

Può farle male.

Chiamo subito il dottore."

"Lasciami."disse lei.

"Su."disse Loyd "Su stia ferma."

"Ho bisogno di aria."disse lei "Non respiro.

Ho bisogno di aria."

"Lo chiamo subito."disse Loyd "Ti lascio se stai buona,Rosie.

Ti fai male se ti agiti così."

"Artur?"disse Rose.

"Non sono Artur."disse Loyd "Il tuo amico è venuto oggi."

"Oh,devo aver avuto un incubo."disse Rose.

"Qualcosa di più di un incubo."disse Loyd "Tu e Artur avete avuto un incidente con quella moto maledetta."

"Con la moto?"disse Rose mettendosi la mano destra sulla fronte.

"Stai sanguinando."disse Loyd vedendo le fasce sul gomito destro "Vado a chiamare il dottore Denny."

Lei gli afferrò l'accappatoio "Oh no!

Non andare!

Ti prego resta con me.

Ho tanto freddo.

Oh,hai le mani così calde."

"È meglio che vada."disse lui.

"Oh,no stringimi."disse lei "Ti prego."

Lei lo abbracciò "Oh Dio,sei così caldo.

Mi sento bene ora."

"Senti,non sono un dottore e forse è meglio se..."disse Loyd.

"Ah,caro."disse Rose ridendo.

"Senti forse ti sbagli,io non sono Artur."disse Loyd "Se chiamo il dottore..."

Lei lo strinse improvvisamente,mettendogli l'ascella sinistra attaccata al fianco e lui iniziò a sentire un fortissimo dolore.

"CHE COS'HAI?!"?disse lui "MI FAI MALE!"

Dal fianco iniziò ad uscire molto sangue e lei continuò a stringerlo.

Loyd svenne,lei si rimise giù tenendolo abbracciato e accarezzandogli i capelli.

Una donna nella sua stanza si stava mettendo una crema sulle mani,poi si mise dei guanti bianchi,ma poi sentì bussare alla porta "Si?

Chi sarà?"

Non udendo risposta andò ad aprire la porta e Floyd si aggrappò addosso a lei,che urlò di paura.

"Aiuto!" ?disse Loyd.

"ACCIDENTI!"disse lei facendolo sedere "CHE LE SUCCEDE?"

La donna si trovò del sangue sulle mani "È SANGUE!

DOVE DIAVOLO S'È FERITO?"

"Non...non lo so."disse Loyd "Non ricordo niente."

Poco dopo era a torso nudo,su un lettino d'ospedale e Denny controllava il bianco con una lente e vide dei buchi.

"Lei è sonnambulo?"disse Denny,mentre l'infermiera spostava la lampada "Può essersi ferito in giardino e poi essere rientrato senza svegliarsi."

"No."disse lui con uno sguardo assente "Non credo."

Non mi è mai accaduto prima."

"Passami il cotone."disse Denny all'infermiera che ubbidì "Ha due strani buchi sotto l'ascella.

Non accennano a rimarginare.

Dammi anche un coagulante,deve aver già perso molto sangue."

"Si,dottore."disse l"infermiera che andò

"Grazie."disse Denny che prese un bastoncino e toccò l'ascella "Le fa male qui?"

"No,non sento niente."disse lui.

"E se spingo?"disse Denny.

"Il mio lato destro mi sembra diventato insensibile."disse Loyd che aveva il polso destro sulla fronte.

Denny iniziò a tastargli le dita.

"Ho come un formicolio."disse Loyd.

L'infermiera tornò "Dottore?"

"Si?"disse lui.

"Maxy vuole vederla."disse l'infermiera.

"Proprio in questo momento?"disse Denny.

"Ha detto che è importante."disse l'infermiera "Credo riguardi Rosie."

Lui diede un'ultima occhiata al paziente poi portò l'infermiera in un angolo.

"Senti,è più grave di quello che pensavo e sarebbe meglio trasportarlo in ospedale in città,ma prima prelevagli un po' di sangue,me ne servono almeno dieci centimetri cubici,prelevati direttamente da quelle ferite,poi di a Steve di portarlo giù in città con l'ambulanza."disse Denny"Digli di portarsi dietro dei medicinali.

C'è qualcosa di strano in lui.

L'ho già operato una volta e il suo sangue coagulava perfettamente."

"Lo ricordo dottore."disse l'infermiera.

Il dottore era nel corridoio con un medico di nome Maxy.

"Allora Maxy,che c'è?"disse Denny.

"Mi aveva detto di andare a vedere dove poteva essersi ferito il signor Loyd fuori,ma non ho trovato niente, ne sangue, ne altro...e poi mi ha chiamato Rita."

Il dottore entrò nella stanza di Rosie

Rita gli aprì la porta "Meglio non toccare niente dottore,la polizia vorrà esaminare la stanza così come l'abbiamo trovata."

Lui si sedette sul letto e controllò il corpo di Rosie "Perché la polizia?"

"Beh...il signor Loyd deve aver Tentato di violentare questa povera ragazza,non è è la prima volta che accadono queste cose e deve essersi tagliato."

"Le ferite sono chiuse perciò il sangue è di Loyd."disse Derry.

Il Sole tramontò e la neve non c'era più.

Un'infermiera era nel corridoio e si alzò vedendo una ragazza "Judi?

Un'altra volta qui?"

"Papà pensa che il nuovo naso non sia abbastanza carino perciò vuole che lo cambia ancora."disse Judi "Ho cercato di convincerlo che è esattamente come il suo e lui dice che proprio per questo lo devo cambiare."

"Che cos'è?"disse l'infermiera che vide che la ragazza aveva un libro.

"Oh non lo so,me l'ha consigliato papà."disse la ragazza.

Rosie dormiva in camera sua,poi aprì gli occhi e si tolse la flebo,si vestì e uscì da una scala posteriore ben coperta da un lungo cappotto,poi camminò nella strada deserta e umida,arrivò ad una piccola stalla,poi si tolse il cappuccio e il cappotto.

Sotto aveva un abito scollato lungo.

Vide una piccola mucca,si mise in ginocchio accanto all'animale seduto,lo accarezzò,poi mise il braccio sinistro sull'animale e qualcosa dalla sua ascella si conficcò nella bestia e lei ci rimase per un po',poi però si staccò e vomitò sangue.

In quel momento entrò un vecchio uomo con un'impermeabile verde e un cappuccio.

"Mi era sembrato di vedere qualcuno."disse l'uomo bevendo "Ah...bene,sei anche una bella ragazza.

Giusto,non sei niente male."

Lui si avvicinò barcollando "Avevo proprio bisogno di una bella donna.

Vieni non fare storie."

Lui si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei e iniziò a toccarle i capelli e le braccia "Su non fare la difficile.

Fatti vedere.

Sei proprio carina."

Lui iniziò a baciarla sul seno sinistro,lei gli prese la testa accarezzandola e poi la tenne mentre un tubo rosso,con un ago in cima,uscì da una cicatrice sulla sua ascella e si conficcò nell'occhio destro dell'uomo che urlo.

Artur era nella stanza a casa e sentiva della musica,poi bevve una birra.

La ragazza tornò alla clinica mentre pioveva.

Artur non si accorse che il telefono squillava al piano di sopra in quanto lui era nel garage.

"Rispondi..."disse Rosie "Presto."

Artur lesse dei fogli.

Loyd era in un'ospedale in città e preparava le sue cose.

"Ehy,Loyd ma che diavolo fai,mica vorrai andartene."disse Jan Hartorg,il paziente di Somafree che aveva il linfoma al collo "I dottori ancora non lo sanno perché perdi tanto sangue."

"Ma no,s'è rimarginato."disse Loyd "Nessun problema."

"Nessun problema eh?"disse l'altro "Non ti reggi."

"Che stupidaggini."disse Loyd che si mise il cappotto.

"Ehi,hai visto che casino alla clinica?"disse Jan "A Somafree?"

Loyd lo guardò per un secondo "Ah,si.

Io non riesco ancora a crederci.

Quelle voci..."

"È tutto vero,fino all'ultima parola."disse Jan"E quel che è peggio è che ora quella bambina è ricoverata in ospedale,con degli strani bubboni addosso."

"Ma non era la stessa cosa che era..."disse Loyd.

"Che era capitata alla madre da piccola."disse Jan "Esatto."

"Stai dicendo che potrebbe sviluppare..."disse Loyd.

"No,non credo,a meno che non la si sottoponga alla psicoplasmia e ciò non avverrà."disse Jan "È stata abolita,anche se io ne porto il terribile peso addosso.

Ma per te...è storia ormai passata."

"Già."disse Loyd "Speriamo."

"Non hai di che preoccuparti,nella clinica dove stai tu non fanno mica cose simili."disse Loyd.

"Sei ancora in contatto con il padre della ragazzina?"disse lui.

"Si,ogni tanto ci scriviamo e poi lo vedo in tribunale."disse Jan "Poveretto."

"Poveretto davvero."disse Loyd che stava per uscire.

"Va bene."disse lui "Se viene l'infermiera di notte le dirò che sei uscito un momento a prendere una boccata d'aria."

"Perfetto."disse lui "Ci vediamo domani."

"Va bene,sta attento."disse lui mentre l'uomo uscì "Io invece mi ritrovo qui da solo...ma in realtà non sono solo.

C'è un mio linfosarcoma sul collo a tenermi compagnia."

L'uomo uscì dall'ospedale e prese un taxi.

"Mi porti a Camelfort,poi le dirò dove andare."disse Loyd e l'uomo partì.

Rosie si era asciugata e si era messa una maglietta bianca,poi trovò Judi in una vasca di idromassaggio.

"Buona sera."disse Judi.

"Salve...credevo stessero tutti dormendo."disse Judi.

"Tranquilla,non lo dirò a nessuno."disse Rosei "Posso venire dentro con te?

Sono stata a letto per tanto tempo e ho il corpo tutto indolenzito."

"Io ...veramente stavo uscendo."disse Judi "Ho le mani gelate."

"Oh no,resta ancora."disse Rosie "Qual'è il tuo nome?"

"Judi..."disse lei.

"Molto piacere."disse Rosie.

Judi provò a fuggire,ma Rosie le mise le braccia intorno al corpo e il il tubò conficcò l'ago nel corpo della ragazza che si dimenò per fuggire,poi la mise sotto l'acqua per non farla urlare e la piscina si riempì di sangue.

Il cielo iniziava a farsi più chiaro e il taxi procedeva sulla strada.

"Io preferisco i turni di notte."disse l'autista "C'è molta meno gente."

Il viso di Loyd era di un colorito verdastro,con delle occhiaie viola e della bava verde che usciva dalla bocca "HO SETE!"

Loyd afferrò l'autista e lo morse alla testa,poi l'auto andò contro un'altra e si schiantò su un fianco strusciando,poi si capovolse,cadde dal ponte fracassandosi e un camion la travolse.

Tutti e due all'interno erano morti.

Artur era addormentato al tavolo e si svegliò sentendo squillare il telefono "Pronto?"

"Artur,sono io."disse Rosie "Sono in grossi guai,devi aiutarmi.

Rosie,sei veramente tu?"

Rispondimi!

Come stai?"

"Artur,Artur devi aiutarmi."disse lei.

"Che succede?"disse lui.

"Senti,vieni subito qui alla clinica."disse Rosie "Ti prego sono in pericolo devi aiutarmi..."

"Rosie..."disse l'infermiera.

"Che cosa sta accadendo?"disse Artur.

"Ma come...sei alzata?"disse l'infermiera.

Lei abbassò il telefono.

"Vieni cara."disse l'infermiera.

Lui attaccò il telefono e controllò un'agenda sul muro "Ma dove diavolo ho messo il numero di quella clinica?"

Denny era in un laboratorio piccolo.

Aveva una lampada accesa sopra di lui,indossava un accappatoio verde e controllava dei campioni di sangue al microscopio.

L'infermiera entrò "Dottore,Rosie ha ripreso conoscenza."

I due andarono davanti alla porta.

"Bene,Rita."disse il dottore "Penso sia meglio che le parli prima da solo."

Denny entrò e si sedette accanto a lei che era seduta sul letto e aveva le lacrime che le scendevano dagli occhi.

"Rosie,sono in dottor Chalet."disse lui "Dan Chalet."

Rosie piangeva.

"Andiamo non c'è ragione di piangere."disse Denny.

"Oh,dottore."disse lei e lui la abbracciò.

"Su,va tutto bene."disse lui "Calmati.

Rosie,la cosa più importante è che hai ripreso conoscenza.

Prima però voglio controllare tutti i trapianti di pelle che ti abbiamo fatto."

Lei si mise le mani sul viso e pianse scuotendo la testa.

"Hai visto,è un piccolo capolavoro,non hai un segno."disse lui "Comunque semmai c'è un'altra cosa che mi preoccupa."

"Mi sento così strana dottore."disse lei "Oh Dio mio,mi aiuti lei!"

"Su,avanti calmati Rosie."disse lui "Ho solo trovato nel tuo sangue dei germi che ancora non sono riuscito a classificare.

Bene,adesso ti prego,basta piangere."

Il dottore le tolse le mani dal viso "Devo visitarti."

L'uomo che aveva parlato con Denny prima dell'incidente era su un divano ,con in braccio il figlioletto e il telefono squillò "Accidenti."

Lui rispose "Pronto chi parla?

Ma lo sapete che ore sono?"

"Scusi dottore,sono Artur."disse lui "Scusi se la disturbo a quest'ora.

Si tratta di quella Rosie."

"Non ne so nulla."disse lui "Per quanto ne so è in come profondo."

"Ho appena ricevuto una telefonata dalla clinica."disse Artur "Da Rosie."

"Da chi?"disse lui.

"Da Rosie."disse Artur "M'avevate detto che mi aveste avvisato accidenti.

Mi ha detto di essere in pericolo,vuole che la aiuti.

Ma cosa sta accadendo dottore?"

"Senti Artur,probabilmente è solo spaventata e confusa,hai provato a chiamare il dottor Denny in clinica?"disse l'uomo.

"È per questo che ho telefonato a lei,non trovò più il numero."disse Artur.

"Ok,lascia stare,ci penso io."disse lui "Lo chiamo subito così vediamo se si stratta di uno scherzo,mi sembra impossibile che Rosie possa telefonare,capisci?

Comunque ti chiamo immediatamente nel caso in cui mi dicano che è sveglia."

"D'accordo dottore."disse Artur "Non so come ringraziarla."

"Sono convinto che potrebbe trattarsi di uno scherzo."disse l'uomo.

Rosie era sul letto e il dottore le alzò il braccio sinistro.

"Oh dottore..."disse lei.

Denny vide che c'era una specie di apertura nella pelle dell'ascella e provò ad allargarla con le dita"Ti fa male?"

"No,non mi fa male."disse Rosie.

Provando ad aprire un po' di più il dottore vide qualcosa si rosso muoversi al di sotto,poi le mise giù il braccio "Da quanto sei sveglia,Rosie?

Lo sai?"

"Un paio di giorni."disse lei.

"Ti senti debole?"disse Denny.

"Mi sento forte."disse Rosie "Mi sento molto forte."

"L'infermiera mi ha detto che non volevi che ti applicasse la fleboclisi."disse Denny "Perché?"

"Non mi servono."disse Rosie "Non ho bisogno di quella roba."

"Non capisco."disse lui "Sono la tua sola fonte di nutrimento."

"Non è vero."disse Rosie "Non lo sono più da almeno un paio di giorni.

Dal giorno che quell'uomo..."

"Quell'uomo?"disse Denny avvicinandosi "Perché che cosa gli hai fatto?"

"Quello che farò a lei."disse Rosie che gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e lo punse.

Lui svenne.

La mattina dopo,molto presto,era nuvoloso e sull'autostrada c'era una macchina con dentro Artur e il dottore con cui aveva parlato.

Atrur beveva un caffè.

Da un furgone rosso scese l'uomo che era stato morso all'occhio e aveva gli occhiali neri.

Si avvicinò barcollando,poi entrò in un locale e si mise seduto "Presto dammi un quarto di pollo arrosto."

"Si,signore."disse la commessa che andò in cucina,poi tornò "E poi?

Da bere niente?"

La commessa vide che perdeva sangue da un occhio "Signore,lei perde sangue da occhio."

"Si...non è sulla."disse lui togliendo il sangue.

"Perché non vai da un dottore?"disse un uomo accanto.

"Sam,i tuoi wurstel."disse un uomo che portò i wurstel e quello con l'occhio ferito cominciò a mangiarli al posto suo.

"Quelli erano miei amico."disse lui.

L'uomo si alzò "Li mangio io."

L'altro si alzò "Non picchio mai uno con gli occhiali."

L'uomo urlò nel momento in cui l'altro gli tolse gli occhiali e poi saltò addosso a quello davanti cercando di morderlo,poi l'uomo lo gettò a terra.

"Ma sei pazzo?"disse l'uomo.

L'altro afferrò la mano della commessa e la morse.

Denny si stava lavando le mani e aveva un cerotto sul collo.

"Sicuro di vole operare ora?"disse la dottoressa "Potremmo rimandare."

Non è urgente."

"No,no,io sto benissimo."disse lui.

"Non lo so,mi sembri molto pallido."disse lei "Che cos'hai fatto al collo?"

"Mi sono tagliato facendomi la barba."disse lui.

L'operazione iniziò e all'inizio Dennny eseguì l'operazione normalmente,ricucendo una ferita.

Artur era ancora in macchina.

La mano di Denny iniziò a tremare.

"Vuoi che completi io l'operazione,Denny."disse la dottoressa.

"Mi serve qualcosa con cui tagliare,Roxanna."disse lui porgendo la mano.

"A che ti servono le forbici adesso?"disse lui.

Denny aveva il volto verdastro,sudato con le occhiaie "Si,si mi servono…

Ora!"

Lei passò le forbici,lui,ruggendo,le afferrò le mani ed iniziò a tagliare un dito,mentre perdeva liquido verde dagli occhi,gli altri si spaventarono mentre lui beveva il sangue dalla ferita della donna,poi un altro lo fermò.

"MA CHE FAI!?"disse un altro che tentò di fermarlo,ma il dottore lo morse al collo e i due caddero a terra.

Una delle dottoresse corse nella sala dove c'erano i pazienti "DENNY È DIVENTATO PAZZO!

È DIVENTATO PAZZO!

STA UCCIDENDO TUTTI!"

Andò dall'infermiera che sorvegliava Rosie "VIENI CON ME,TI PREGO!"

La donna trascinò via l'altra.

Rosei si tolse la flebo e corse in camera mentre diversi medici correvano nella direzione opposta,poi chiuse la porta,iniziò a prendere i vestiti dall'armadio e a vestirsi.

La macchina dentro cui era Artur era nella strada di campagna sotto un cielo nuvoloso.

"L'uomo è stato identificato per il quarantatreenne Freddy Tompson."disse una voce alla radio "La lite tra lui e un autista sconosciuto è iniziata con chi dovesse essere servito prima.

Il signor Tompson,che mostrava un'evidente stato di esaltazione,mordeva la cameriera ad un braccio.

Il camionista ed il cuoco tentavano di difendere la ragazza,ma poco dopo l'uomo decedeva per cause non ancora definite.

Le autorità sanitarie parlano di un caso grave di idrofobia.

Tutte le persone coinvolte sono state immediatamente portate via."

"Ah,è questo il posto di cui sta parlando la radio."disse il dottore indicando con la mano "Che ne dici andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?"

"Secondo gli esperti,sono anni che non vengono registrati casi di idrofobia."disse la voce alla radio Un camionista era in strada e vedeva Rosie che chiedeva un passaggio,così si fermò.

Lei aveva un maglione nero,con righe rosse,jeans con stivali marroni e una borsetta chiara.

L'auto arrivò alla clinica e vide che era piena di polizia.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Artur.

"No lo so."disse il medico.

"Il posto brulica di polizia."disse Artur.

C'era anche un camion nero con le sbarre ai finestrini.

"Oh Dio no."disse Artur.

"Che c'è?"disse lui.

"È Rosie me lo sento."disse Artur "È successo qualcosa a Rosie."

"Oh Artur sta calmo."disse lui "Che centra la polizia con una ragazza che si risveglia dal coma?"

"Si fermi."disse Artur "Si fermi, dottore."

"Su calmati,Artur."disse il dottore mentre Artur scendeva e correva insieme ad altre persone"Aspe..."

Il ragazzo si precipitò dentro l'ospedale seguito dal dottore che andò a palare ad uno dei membri dell'operazione andata male che stava parlando con un poliziotto.

"Rob,che ma che diavolo sta succedendo?"disse lui "Dov'è il dottor Denny?"

"Morry,grazie a Dio sei qui."disse Rob alzandosi "Non capisco niente."

Artur era sulle scale e parlava con un agente "Sto cercando una ragazza,era ricoverata qui.

Mi ha telefonato stanotte e nessuno sa dirmi dove sia."

"C'è una ragazza di sotto."disse l'agente "Vuole vederla?"

"Si chiama Rosie?"disse Artur.  
"Purtroppo non lo sappiamo."disse l'agente "Venga.

Ah,di al capo che vado giù con questo signore,torno subito."

"Va bene."disse un altro poliziotto.

"Da quanto capisco le è un dottore di questa clinica."disse l'agente do colore a Morry.

"Si,esatto..."disse Morry.

"Venga con me."disse l'agente.

"E tu?"disse Morry.

"No,Morry,non posso."disse Rob "Io ho visto.

Ho visto."

"Dottore,la prego."disse l'agente che lo condusse fuori "Due dei mie uomini sono stati morsi e se è idrofobia sono guai.

Potrebbero finire così anche loro.

Ho già chiamato un'ambulanza con delle dosi di vaccino."

L'agente aprì un'ambulanza "L'ha morso ad una mano."

L'uomo chiuse l'ambulanza e portò il dottore al furgone con le sbarre.

"Non capisco,lei mi continua a parlare di morsi,ma morsi da chi?"disse Morry.

"Da quello."disse l'agente che indicò il camion.

"Chi?"disse Morry.

"Guardi dentro il furgone."disse l'agente.

Lui guardò nel furgone e Denny gli apparve ringhiando e con la bocca piena di liquido verde e poi parlò "AVEVI RAGIONE BERRY!

I BATTERI NELLA PELLE!

I BATTERI NELLA PELLE!"

"Allora può confermarmi che quell'uomo è il dottor Demian Chalet?"disse l'agente e Morry annuì.

Il poliziotto portò Artur nei sotterranei dell'ospedale "Ci siamo.

Mi dica se è lei."

L'uomo aprì una cella frigorifera dove c'era Judi congelata.

"È lei,Rosie?"disse l'uomo.

"No,non è Rosie."disse Artur.

Rosie era sul camion con l'uomo.

"Rosie,ne vuoi un poco?"disse il camionista"Pane e salsiccia,su prendilo.

Su,prendilo."

"Lo prendo volentieri."disse lei "Ho una fame da lupo.

Grazie."

Rosie iniziò a mangiare il panino "Favoloso."

Poco dopo il camion accostò,lei scese e vomitò e l'uomo andò ad aiutarla.

"Coraggio."disse lui "Dev'essere stata proprio quella salsiccia che ti ha fatto male.

Coraggio tutto fuori.

Finito?"

Lei annuì.

"Ecco,mettimi un braccio intorno al collo."disse lui,lei lo fece e lui la rimise sul camion "Al primo paese che troviamo passiamo in farmacia a prendere qualcosa."

Lui risalì sul camion.

Un'auto della polizia si fermò davanti al camion fermo in strada e il poliziotto scese.

Era il tramonto."

L'uomo era svenuto con del sangue che scendeva da dietro l'orecchio.

"Salve."disse l'agente."disse e vide che l'uomo non si muoveva"Ehi,amico."

Lui si svegliò "Ah…

Dove sono?

Devo essermi addormentato un poco.

Stavo guidando,che freddo."

"Ok,questa volta non ti multo,ma ricorda che ci sono le piazzole per dormire."disse l'uomo.

"Grazie."disse il camionista.

"Su,avanti,la strada è stretta ed è pericoloso fermarsi con questo bestione."disse lui.

"Ok,grazie."disse lui.

"Ok,buon giorno."disse l'agente che tornò in macchina.

L'uomo si accorse del sangue sull'orecchio mentre Rosie otteneva un passaggio da una donna.

"Salve."disse la donna.

"Salve."disse Rosie.

"Dove sei diretta?"disse la donna.

"Montreal,lei invece?"disse Rosie.

"Anche io,sali pure."disse la donna.

Rose salì in macchina e si tolse il cappuccio "Ah...cominciavo a pensare che non sarei più arrivata a casa.

Un poliziotto si fermò davanti ad un furgone bianco da cui scese un uomo che mostro il tesserino.

"Ufficiale di sanità."disse l'uomo "Mi spiace ,ma non può passare."

"Perché?"disse l'agente.

"Se entra in questa zona non potrei più farla uscire"disse l'uomo "Tutta la clinica è in quarantena.

Si suppone sia in atto un'epidemia."

Artrur era al telefono in un corridoio "Pronto ,Mindy?

Si,sono io.

Come stai?

Bene grazie.

Senti,pensavo che Rosie potesse mettersi in contatto con te.

Cosa?

Ti ha telefonato?

E quando?

Ah...si,capisco.

Va bene.

Si.

Senti Mindy per favore dille che sarò trattenuto all'ufficio di polizia di Commerforth per almeno 48 ore.

Ti prego,se volesse andar via cerca di trattenerla.

Grazie.

Ok Mindy,ciao."

La notte seguente un uomo girava tra dei camion e poi andò da un altro che impacchettava le casse "Hai visto dov'è Eddie?"disse l'uomo "Lascia il camion in mezzo alla strada quel figlio di puttana."

"È andato di la."disse il secondo "Non stava bene."

"Si imbottiscono di Alcol e poi dicono di non sentirsi bene."disse il primo.  
"Non Eddie,lo sai,lui non beve."disse il secondo.

"Lascia stare,siete una brutta razza voi camionisti."disse l'uomo che iniziò a salire delle scale che lo condussero dentro un edificio.

Entrò in una stanza dove c'erano delle casse di legno separate da un piccolo spazio nero "Ehi Eddie,sei li dentro?"

L'uomo tornò indietro "Ma chi me l'ha fatto fare di mettermi con questi mascalzoni."

Eddie uscì da dietro le casse con un gancio di metallo,con la bava verde alla bocca,lo trafisse,poi lo gettò a terra.

Un secondo uomo arrivò ma Eddie gli fece un taglio sulla pancia,poi un altro gli diede un colpo con una trave sulla testa,lo prese alle spalle sollevandolo,poi i due l'altro gli diede un pugno e i due iniziarono a pestarlo.

Mindy,una ragazza con gli occhiali,era a casa sua davanti alla tv seduta sul divano.

Aveva i capelli neri,con la riga in mezzo che arrivavano a metà collo,una maglietta grigia con righe marroni e nere orizzontali e beveva da una tazza nera.

"Le autorità sanitaria che considerano potenzialmente la diffusione della nuova epidemia di rabbia la peggiore di questo secolo."disse l'uomo "Alla stazione di polizia di Cammerfort si è parlato con un ufficiale di sanità."

Apparve l'ufficiale della sanità "Purtroppo non ci troviamo di fronte a casi di peste suina o di qualcosa di simile.

Abbiamo già riscontrato diversi decessi già solo in questa piccola area e in pochissime ore.

Ora il problema principale è che...non sappiamo cosa abbiamo contro."

"Vuol dire forse che non si tratta di idrofobia?"disse la donna che lo intervistava.

"Non sto dicendo questo,non questo per l'esattezza,ma deve trattarsi di un nuovo tipo di rabbia,perché manifesta dei sintomi che noi e anche l'associazione sanitaria mondiale,che abbiamo già contattato,non conosciamo."disse lui.

"Quali sono questi sintomi?"disse la donna.

"Ecco,vede,il periodo di incubazione di questo morbo è estremamente breve,diciamo 6-8 ore al massimo,un periodo molto più breve della normale idorfobia."disse lui "Poi la vittima...comincia a sudare,a tremare,con bava dalla bocca e non è solo questo,quello che è nuovo è che la vittima,che presenta tutti questi sintomi,diventa violenta e vuole mordere colore che gli sono vicino.

Questa fase di follia è seguita quasi subito da coma e qualche minuto dopo da una morte terribile ed è strano,direi, molto strano."

"Quale consiglio può dare ai nostri telespettatori?"disse la donna.

"La malattia si diffonde attraverso la saliva della vittima,la saliva è molto contagiosa,penetra nelle ferite aperte e nei tagli e provoca l'immediata infezione."disse l'uomo.

"E allora?"disse la donna

"E allora non so che dire."disse lui "Se incontrate qualcuno con queste caratteristiche non fatevi avvicinare la lui e avvisate la polizia."

"Poco prima di andare in onda lei ha menzionato la peste nera di Londra."disse la donna "C'è qualche collegamento?"

"Non proprio,ma talvolta si fanno dei paragoni...""disse l'uomo.

Rosie bussò alla porta e lei aprì "Hai visto,sono ancora tra i vivi,Mindy."

Mindy la abbracciò.

Artur era in un corridoio con Morry che controllava delle carte.

"Ma sono proprio tanto interessanti quelle carte?"disse lui e Morry rise"Se resto ancora qua dentro divento pazzo."

"In queste carte del dottor Derry c'è la soluzione del problema."disse Morry "Lo spero.

Sono troppo stanco accidenti.

Oltretutto questi non ci fanno uscire.

Santo cielo.

È davvero incredibile quello che sta succedendo."

Improvvisamente si udì un vetro che si rompeva e il poliziotto di colore indietreggiò verso di loro con una pistola "JEORGIE,NON OBBLIGARMI A SPARARTI!

Siedi sul pavimento e metti le mani sulla testa!"

"Ma che succede?"disse il dottore.

"Entrate nella cella."disse il poliziotto che entrò anche lui "Non avvicinarti,altrimenti sparo."

Jeogie aveva la bava verde alla bocca e su tutto il vestito più le occhiaie e mise il braccio nella cella,poi si voltò e un altro gli sparò con il fucile a pompa prima alla spalla e poi al petto uccidendolo.

Quello di colore uscì insieme agli altri "Mai vista una cosa del genere.

È quello che è stato morso da dottore alla clinica di chirurgia plastica e che ho fatto vaccinare.

Evidentemente il vaccino non gli ha fatto niente."

Rosie uscì di casa e trovò l'amica nel corridoio del palazzo.

"Dove vai?"disse lei.

"Ha bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria."disse Rosie.

"Rosie,sarai ancora un po' debole,se hai bisogno di qualcosa ci penso io."disse Mindy "Ti preparo una cenetta come piace a te."

"No,Mindi,grazie."disse lei "Mi conosci.

Devo andare a prendere una boccata d'aria e lo sai quanto mi piace fare quattro passi prima di cena."

"Oh bene,allora vengo con te."disse Mindy.

"No,no,rimani e finisci quello che hai da fare,io non starò via molto."disse lei.

"Ok,fai come vuoi,se dovesse girarti la testa chiamami"disse Mindy.

"Ok,a tra poco."disse Rosie.

"Ok,ciao."disse Mindy.

"Ciao."disse Rosie.

Rosie iniziò a camminare per la città di notte.

Si fermò davanti ad un cinema e andò in sala,poi andò a sedersi.

Un uomo la guardò,andò nella fila dietro di lei e le sfiorò il viso "Oh,mi scusi,non intendevo toccarla."

L'uomo si sedette "Mi crede vero?"

"Io credo invece che lei l'abbia fatto apposta."disse Rosie.

"Oh,no, io stavo togliendomi il cappotto quando inavvertitamente l'ho toccata."disse lui.

"Bene,ci credo."disse Rosie sorridendo "A me piace davvero questo genere di film,ma pare impossibile...c'è sempre qualcuno ad infastidirti."

"Beh,senta,se potessi sedermi vicino a lei,tutti penserebbero che siamo insieme e così nessuno le darebbe fastidio."disse lui.

"Ok,avanti."disse Rosie "Venga."

Lui si mise accanto a lei che gli offri i pop-corn,poi lui le mise il braccio intorno al collo e la baciò.

Lei iniziò a baciarlo sul collo e lui mise la mano dentro la camicetta andando verso l'ascella dalla quale uscì il tubo con la punta in cima.

Rosie uscì dal cinema e iniziò a camminare.

L'uomo era svenuto con una puntura sulla mano.

Rosie iniziò a camminare in strada.

Il giorno dopo l'amica era a bere una tazza di caffè in salotto di mattina presto.

Rosie era in bagno attanagliata da forti dolori in tutto il corpo ed era a terra contorcendosi.

Indossava una maglietta bianca e sleep bianchi.

"Io me ne vado,Rosie."disse l'amica bussando alla porta "Ah,ho lasciato la macchinetta del caffè sul fuoco,mi raccomando non farlo uscire."

"Ok,ciao."disse Rosie con fatica.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"disse lei "Ti senti bene?"

"Mi sto lavando i denti."disse Rosie "Ciao.

Sta tranquilla."

"Ciao,ci vediamo."disse l'altra che uscì.

Mindy entrò nella metropolitana che era piena di gente.

Una donna sui sessanta aveva le occhiaie viola sotto gli occhi e il volto pallido,poi iniziò a sbavare e morse l'uomo staccandogli un pezzo di orecchio,poi si allontanò sorridendo,mentre la gente la fermava e tutti si accalcavano per uscire.

L'uomo che aveva fermato il poliziotto era in auto insieme a un altro "Non sono d'accordo mister Meclarin,le autorità dovrebbero considerare più seriamente quest'epidemia."

"La città è una macchina complessa."disse l'altro "Non è facile amministrarla e lei mi sta parlando di stato di emergenza.

Non è facile."

La macchina passò in una zona innevata dove c'erano dei cantieri.

Poi la macchina si fermò.

"Clark,perché ci fermiamo."disse l'uomo che amministrava la città.

"C'è un camion in mezzo alla strada."disse Clark.

"Possibile che non ci sia nessuno?"disse l'uomo.

Arrivarono tre operai infetti.

"Scendente!"disse quello con il trapano che fece un buco nella portiera e trafisse la gamba dell'autista,poi lo estrasse ed iniziarono a mangiarlo a terra.

Quello che amministrava la città si mise al volante e andò via.

Morry e Artur erano ancora al commissariato di polizia.

"Abbiamo parlato con i direttore dell'organizzazione della sanità arrivato dall'Inghilterra per curare i collegamenti con gli uffici sanitari dei paesi dell'Europa occidentale."

Un uomo calvo arrivò in tv.

"Dottor Jefry,in alcuni ambianti si parla di grave stato di emergenza,lei cosa ne pensa?"disse un giornalista.

"Non c'è da farsi illusioni,nessuno più della stampa sa quello che sta accadendo da qualche giorno nella nostra città."disse Jefry "L'istituto della sanità ha appurato che le vittime del morbo,attenzione non si tratta di idrofobia,anche se con l'idrofobia ha qualche affinità.

Le vittime del morbo sono insensibili a qualsiasi tipo di cura e il male si diffonde con tale rapidità che è difficile sapere se faremo in tempo a fermare l'epidemia.

Per questo abbiamo bloccato tutta la città con quelle mura e controllato anche diversi paesi intorno."

"Vorrebbe dire che la nostra città è ridotta ad un'enorme lazzaretto?"disse il giornalista.

"Intendo dire...è molto semplice,anche se non sarà gradito dai suoi ascoltatori."disse Jefry "Sparare a vista sui contagiati.

È stato giudicato l'unico sistema per arginare l'epidemia e chi viene morso va abbattuto o rinchiuso.

Se noi li rinchiudiamo in breve tempo cadono in coma e muoiono dopo pochi minuti.

Come misura preventiva la popolazione,sia esterna che interna alla città,dovrà vaccinarsi contro la rabbia.

Questa è l'unica cosa che possiamo fare,nient'altro."

"Pensi che Rosie mi aspetti?"disse Artur.

"Ma certo,adesso ci andiamo subito."disse Morry e il poliziotto di colore li accompagnò all'uscita.

"Per ordine dell'autorità,da domani potrà circolare solo chi sarà munito di una carta sanitaria come questa."disse l'uomo alla tv"Il sindaco ha ordinato la chiusura delle scuole e dei luoghi pubblici fino a nuovo ordine.

La polizia fermerà chiunque non si sottoponga alla vaccinazione."

Il poliziotto accompagnò i due alla macchina.

"Tenete ben chiusi gli sportelli è finestrini quando entrerete in città."disse il poliziotto "Il permesso che vi ho dato vi autorizza ad arrivare fino a casa,ma non vi salva da quei pazzi."

"Arrivederla."disse Morry che gli strinse la mano.

"Arrivederla."disse il poliziotto che strinse la mano a Artur.

"Arrivederci."disse Artur.

"Stia attento anche lei."disse l'uomo.

"Grazie."disse Artur che entrò in macchina.

Rosie si mise i vestiti ed uscì andando in un grande magazzino,dove c'erano poliziotti armati di mitra,poi si mise seduta ad una panchina tra le file di negozi contenuti nell'edificio e un uomo le arrivò vicino.

"Ti secca se mi siedo?"disse l'uomo.

"No,fa pure."disse lei e lui si sedette.

"Sei qui per le spese di natale?"disse lui.

"No,faccio solo un giro."disse lei.

"Tu fumi?"disse lui.

"Si,grazie."disse lei.

"Hai un fiammifero?"disse lui prendendo una sigaretta.

"No."disse lei.  
"Vado a chiedere a quel signore laggiù."disse lui che si avviò "Torno subito."

"Ha da accendere."disse lui.

"No."disse l'uomo infetto che lo afferrò e lo gettò a terra mordendolo.

Il poliziotto arrivò aprì il fuoco e lo uccise.

Tutta la gente fuggì inclusa lei.

Rosie si mise a letto ed era in preda ai dolori.

Mindy rientrò "Rosie,sei in casa.

È incredibile quello che è successo nella metropolitana oggi.

In città sembrano tutti pazzi..."

L'amica la vide nel letto e si sedette "Che c'è?

Non ti senti bene?

Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"No."disse lei "Ho paura di uscire.

Ho tanta paura."

"Ma non c'è bisogno che tu esca."disse Mindy "Penso a tutto io.

Oh,Rosie ti capisco.

Cara ora devi cercare di calmarti.

Se ti serve qualcosa vado io a comprartela."

Di notte la macchina di Morry era sulla strada.

"Il muro è stato chiuso dopo i rifornimenti che d'ora in poi verranno mandati con gli aerei."disse la voce alla radio "Intorno alla città c'è un perimetro di forze armate,reti e barricate.

È fatto divieto a chiunque di superare la cinta sanitaria.

Ripetiamo,la popolazione verrà rifornita di viveri con lancio di paracadute effettuato dall'aeronautica militare.

La polizia ha ordine di sparare a vista a chiunque dia segni di essere affetto dal morbo.

I due passarono davanti ad un'auto capovolta.

Sui marciapiedi c'erano file di persone scortate dai militari che davano tessere sanitarie.

La macchina fu fermata da dei militari.

"Accidenti,sembra di essere in guerra."disse Artur.

"Già."disse Morry.

"Meno male che Jessep abita a Los Angeles,sarebbe impazzito qui."disse Artur "È un mio amico."

"Beh,come dargli torto."disse Morry.

Diversi camion della spazzatura,con uomini in tuta bianca passarono in strada.

"Non avrei mai immaginato che fossimo a questo punto."disse Artur.

"Senti,Artur,a casa ho lasciato mia nipote."disse Morry "C'è solo mia moglie,sono preoccupato.

Devo vedere assolutamente come stanno.

Andiamo a casa mia,ti do le chiavi della macchina così vai a prendere la tua Rosie.

La macchina si fermò davanti ad una villa e Morry scese"Ah,senti,telefonami quando l'avrai trovata."

"Va bene."disse Artur mettendosi alla guida.

"Se posso darti un consiglio,lasciala perdere quella Rosie."disse lui "Forse è da quella clinica che proviene il morbo."

"Si,può essere,ma vede dottore io...grazie per la macchina."disse Artur.

"Ok,porta chiusa e finestrini alzati."disse Morry.

"Certo."disse lui.  
"Buona fortuna."disse Morry.

"Anche a lei."disse Artur che mise in moto.

Morry entrò a casa "Sesil?

Ehi sono a casa?

Sei si sopra?"

Controllò tutte le stanze ma le trovò vuote,poi trovò del sangue nella camera del neonato"Dio."

Lui sollevò un coperchio e trovò un contenitore pieno di sangue e con organi dentro "Oh,no.

Oh Dio."

Aprì un armadio dove trovò la moglie infetta che provò ad aggredirlo,ma lui la colpì e poi la gettò dalla finestra.

Rosei era a letto e l'amica le metteva un panno in testa.

"Domattina ti sentirai meglio."disse Mindy "Qui c'è tua sorella."

Alla tv intervistavano Jefry "Dottor Jefry,quali sono i risultati delle ultime indagini svolte."

"È senza ombra di dubbio che i primi casi di questo nuovo morbo si sono verificati in una clinica di chirurgia plastica Keloyd e nei suoi dintorni."disse Jefry.

Mindy andò in cucina,dopo aver controllato che la porta fosse chiusa a chiave e udì la tv.

"Come l'avete scoperto?"disse l'uomo.  
"Il primo caso accertato di questo morbo è stato proprio il dottor Denny che gestiva la clinica,ma un'infermiera della clinica ha rivelato che in precedenza un altro paziente era stato ritrovato con strane ferite."disse Jefry "Sembra che avesse avuto rapporti con una ragazza che aveva conosciuto dopo un grave intervento di chirurgia plastica dovuta ad un incidente.

E la cosa ancora più strana è che nei primi tempi i casi si sono verificati nella clinica e dintorni,poi si sono spostati verso la città."

"Intende parlare di una portatrice sana?"disse l'uomo che lo intervistava.

Rosie si mise seduta e non aveva i vestiti,così si mise una maglietta blu e pantaloni blu.

"A questa domanda non so rispondere in quanto questa ragazza non è mai stata sospettata."disse Jefry "Ma alcuni scienziati mettono in relazione il morbo con un'operazione rivoluzionaria effettuata dal dottore stesso."

Jan era a casa sua,fuori città,e guardava la tv "Dannate cliniche!

Tutte non se ne salva una!

Io mi lamentavo della pasicoplasmia,ma qui si battono tutti i record!"

"Sembra che abbia trapiantato sulla ragazza la pelle di una persona deceduta."disse Jefry "Pelle conservata in uno speciale impianto di sua invenzione.

Questo potrebbe aver provocato nella ragazza un'infezione.

In questo caso si potrebbe parlare di portatrice sana."

"Operata nella clinica di chirurgia plastica e che sembra la causa principale del diffondersi dell'infezione non è stata ritrovata."disse l'uomo "Proseguono le ricerche."

Artur spense la radio e vide un uomo che scappava in strada,poi vide dei corpi a terra con un buco in testa.

Uno degli infetti saltò sul cofano e un cecchino gli sparò "Ok,Jack,lo preso."

Due uomini in tuta bianca uscirono con un tubo e pulirono il parabrezza di Artur e portarono via il cadavere mettendolo nel camion,poi lo fecero andare via.

Rosie,vestita, aprì l'armadio a muro e cercò di prendere la sue pelliccia per uscire,ma la sorella la fermò.

"Rosie,no,non puoi uscire."disse la sorella.

"Mindy,non voglio che accada anche a te."disse Rosie.

"Perciò dobbiamo starcene in casa."disse lei "Tu,oltretutto sei ancora debole."

"Oh,mi da male ovunque."disse Rosie "Ho bisogno di moto,di aria,di uscire!"

Rosie si appoggiò alla parete "Io so di cosa hai bisogno.

Di un buon bagno caldo,te lo preparo subito.

Ti rilasserà.

Vieni Rosie."

Artur scese dalla macchina e corse nel palazzo mentre si sentivano sirene in lontananza,arrivò a casa di Mindy, aprì la porta e trovò Mindy a terra e Rosie che le aveva punto il braccio e vide anche il pungiglione.

"L'ho trovata a terra."disse Rosie alzandosi e indietreggiando.

"Sei tu..."disse Artur avanzando "Sei tu,allora."

"Di che cosa stai parlando?"disse lei.

"Sei tu quella che cercano,ne parlavano 5 minuti fa alla radio."disse Artur.

"Non capisco di cosa stai parlando."disse lei che si girò di spalle "Che cosa vuoi da me?

Io sono la tua Rosie..."

"La mia Rosie..."disse lui "TU SEI UN MOSTRO!"

Lui la afferrò e la girò "CHE T'HANNO FATTO IN QUELLA CLINICA?

TUTTA LA CITTÀ TI CERCA!"

"Io...ho bisogno di sangue."disse lei "Io ho bisogni di berne!

Se non ne bevo muoio.

È SOLO TUA LA COLPA!

TUA E DELLA MALEDETTA MOTO!"

"Rosie calmati!"disse lui mentre lei si agitava.

"Calmati!"disse Artur che la abbracciò "Dev'esserci un modo per uscirne tesoro.

Andremo alla polizia."

Lei scosse la testa "No..."

"Buona, buona."disse lui "Oppure all'ospedale."

"NO,LO SO,LO SO,QUELLI M'AMMAZZANO!"urlò lei che lo spinse via,poi corse nel corridoio e provò ad andare per le scale,ma lui la fermò.

"NO,M'AMMAZZANO!"disse lui e lei riuscì ad andare sulle scale.

"Rosie,stammi a sentire,non ti accadrà niente."disse lui "Ti proteggerò io.

Andremo insieme all'ospedale..."

"NO!"urlò lei che lo spinse dalle scale e lui svenne.

Lei controllò il polso,poi gli toccò le labbra e lo baciò,poi tornò nell'appartamento,prese la pelliccia e fuggì chiamando l'ascensore.

Arrivata all'attico vide un uomo seduto che leggeva e si mise seduta davanti a lui.

"Salve."disse l'uomo "È impensabile quello che accade.

Io abito alla pensione al terzo piano.

Pensi sono rimasto solo.

Non c'è più nessuno."

"Io sono la sorella di Mindy Kent."disse lei "Mi sono rifugiata qui,ma dev'essere uscita."

Artur rinvenne e sentì squillare il telefono nella casa di Mindy,così si rialzò e andò a controllare sedendosi su un divano "Pronto."

"Artur,sono io."disse lei sdraiata su un divano "Ah,finalmente hai risposto.

Dovevo parlarti."

"Rosie,dove sei?"disse Artur.

"Stai bene caro?"disse lei "Non ti ho morso,vero?."

"Dimmi dove sei,voglio aiutarti,ti prego."disse lui.

"Io non sono un mostro tesoro,almeno non credo."disse Rosie "Quello che mi hai detto mi ha spaventata,perché potrebbe essere vero.

Si potrebbe essere vero.

E se sono io la portatrice allora...io ho ucciso Mindy,ho ucciso tanta gente."

"Rosie,tu sei solo malata."disse lui.

"Senti voglio tentare un piccolo esperimento."disse lei "Voglio provare che tu avevi torto caro.

Ho pensato...sono a casa di un uomo…

Capisci,caro,devo provare assolutamente a me stessa che non sono un mostro.

Ho trovato un uomo sano e l'ho morso per più volte.

Adesso sta dormendo.

Starò con lui.

Starò con lui finché non sarò sicura che non è...starò con lui finché non sarò sicura che non è ammalato e allora saprò che non sono io la portatrice di questo male."

"Rosie,devi uscire subito di la."disse lui "Non lo capisci,ti stai suicidando."

"Si,ma non posso affrontare questo dubbio,devo affrontare la realtà."disse Rosie "Non voglio essere un mostro."

L'uomo si svegliò già infetto e si avvicinò.

"Caro,dammi coraggio,resta al telefono."disse Rosie "Ti voglio tanto bene."

Lui iniziò a piangere "Vieni via!

Vieni via..."

"Non posso."disse lei.

"Rosie vieni via,ti prego!"disse Artur "Dimmi dove sei.

Non potresti nemmeno difenderti!

Vengo a prenderti."

"Io devo farlo."disse lei.

"Devi guarire!"disse Artur "Non devi farti uccidere!"

"Ho paura"disse lei vedendo l'uomo che le saltò addosso e la comunicazione cessò.

Artur rimase a piangere sul pavimento.

All'alba del giorno dopo c'erano diversi colpi di pistola che venivano sparati.

Dietro i palazzoni della stanza c'era un vicolo di mattono con una scala di metallo,delle catapecchie e dei materassi a terra.

Rosie era a terra tra i bidoni della spazzatura.

Aveva del sangue che usciva da sotto l'ascella.

Alla tv si stava discutendo dell'accaduto "Signore e signori,l'epidemia sta venendo contenuta con successo.

La città è ormai un deserto percorso solo dai pochi superstiti addetti al recupero delle salme.

Si spera che questa sia la fine della tragedia.

Che Dio protegga gli ultimi superstiti."

Arrivò uno dei camion dell'immondizia e trovarono la ragazza,la presero e la portarono via.


	34. STATI DI ALLUCINAZIONE

STATI DI ALLUCINAZIONE

1980

In una stanza con le pareti di mattoni,c'era una vasca di metallo marrone,orizzontale e cilindrica.

Sulla parte superiore c'era un vetro circolare dietro il quale c'era un uomo con un casco di vetro e dei fili collegati al corpo.

Sulla parte superiore della vasca c'era una manopola che serviva ad aprire il coperchio.

Sul lato sinistro della vasca c'era una scaletta di metallo che conduceva ad un piano che arrivava poco sotto il coperchio.

Il pavimento era una grata da cui usciva una tenue luce.

La stanza infatti non aveva una grande illuminazione.

C'era un tubo che scendeva verso il basso.

Fuori dalla stanza c'era un uomo con capelli scuri,barba e baffi che stava bevendo ed era seduto ad una scrivania.

Affollata da carte e quaderni.

Accanto a lui sulla parte destra della stanza,c'era una grossa macchina che faceva uscire un tracciato del battito cardiaco dell'uomo.

L'uomo seduto iniziò a toccate i tasti di quella macchina.

Alle sua spalle c'erano altre due macchine,rettangolari che erano piene di pulsanti,luci e un altro tracciato usciva fuori da esse.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ARTUR

"La vasca,in se stessa era insolita,in quanto era verticale e sembrava una vecchia caldaia.

Dentro la vasca il soggetto aveva la testa protetta da una pesante campana di vetro e dava l'idea che il tutto fosse piuttosto scomodo.

Tuttavia era efficiente.

Dei 23 studenti sottoposti al test,solo due la definirono spiacevole.

Alcuni la dissero persino esilarante.

Un certo numero di soggetti ebbero delle allucinazioni.

Il Dr Jessep trovò gli elettroencefalogrammi particolarmente interessanti e un sabato pomeriggio dell'aprile del 1967 decise di tentare l'esperienza lui stesso."

Jessep continuava a galleggiare nell'acqua tranquillamente.

"Artur."disse Jessep "Artur?"

Artur si era addormentato e si svegliò,prendendo un microfono "Basta così?

Vuoi che venga a tirarti fuori?"

"Si."disse Jessep "Voglio dare un'occhiata a quei tracciati."

Artur aprì una porta,scese delle scalette,si avvicinò alla vasca,salì la scala,diede due colpi con il pugno ad un lato dell'oggetto,girò la manopola,aprì la parte superiore della vasca e tolse il casco a Jessep che era un uomo magro,biondo e alto.

Aveva i capelli corti,lisci con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

"Ecco."disse Artur "È fatto.

Come ti senti?"

"Non male."disse Jessep "Ho avuto delle allucinazioni incredibili.

Una varietà di stati onirici,stati mistici.

Molte allegorie religiose,più che altro dell'apocalisse."

"Sei stato dentro quasi cinque ore."disse Artur.

"Mi è sembrata un ora."disse Jessep.

"Vorrei provarlo anch'io una volta."disse Artur.

"Dovresti."disse Jessep.

Jessep andò nell'altra stanza con l'accappatoio addosso,si sedette e iniziò a guardare i tracciati.

"Abbiamo comunicato noi due?"disse Jessep.

"Oh certo,ho continuato ad interrogarti come mi avevi detto."disse Artur.

"E come ho risposto?"disse Jessep.

"Con molta chiarezza."disse Artur che gli diede un bicchiere "A un certo punto piangevi."

"Piangevo?!"disse Jessep "Sul serio?"

"Singhiozzavi,avevi gli occhi pieni di lacrime e...quando ti ho chiesto cosa vedevi hai detto che stavi rivivendo la morte di tuo padre."disse Artur che spense la macchina rettangolare.

"Ah,hai preso nota?"disse Jessep.

"È tutto li."disse Artur che mise un quaderno in un cassetto.

"Vorrei riprovare la prossima settimana,Artur."disse Jessep "Pensi che sia possibile?"

"Si."disse Artut che prese una borsa a tracolla e iniziò a metterci dentro una bottiglia d'acqua e dei fogli "Cosa stiamo cercando?"

"Non lo so."disse Jessep "Per ora."

Loro uscirono dall'edificio,fatto di mattoni,e iniziarono a camminare per la grande città.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e c'era molta gente.

"C'è pochissima documentazione scritta su questo genere di ricerca."disse Jessep con una lattina in mano e Artur aveva un arancia.

"C'è della gente in gamba in questo campo,Tod,Hosted,Ted,ma sono quasi tutti estremisti fanatici,teorici della droga."disse Jessep che con l'amico scese i gradini dell'edificio e iniziò a camminare in strada"È ovvio che la prima cosa da fare è di creare una metodologia intelligente,studiare queste esperienze in condizioni controllate di laboratorio.

Non interferirà con il lavoro che facciamo."

"Ma in che cosa ci imbarchiamo?"disse Artur "Di privazione sensoriale?

Disturbi sull'isolamento?

Voglio dire,dove ci porterà questa storia della vasca?"

I due iniziarono a scendere le scale della metro.

"Beh,non firmiamo mica un contratto,facciamo solo un po' di contrabbando per divertirci."disse Jessep "Finché disponiamo di questa vasca usiamola per giocarci,vediamo dove ci porta.

È roba affascinante Artur.

Penso che dovremmo farlo."

La sera seguente Artur aveva molti invitati a casa sua ed era nel bagno a prendere dei cubi di ghiaccio dal un contenitore nella vasca e li stava mettendo in una pentola "Neanche sapevo che ci fosse una di quelle vasche di isolamento al New York Ospital."

Sulla porta c'era un uomo con gli occhiali e una donna con i capelli rossi che fumava.

"Forse nel reparto di psicologia fa degli studi sulla deprivazione sensoriale."disse l'uomo con gli occhiali che ricevette al sigaretta dalla donna con i capelli rossi "E ora Jessp che ci fa?"

Suonarono al citofono.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Artur che prese la pentola con il ghiaccio e si avvicinò all'entrata del bagno"Ha preso alcuni dei suoi studenti e ha sperimentato con loro.

Lo sta facendo da 3-4 mesi."

Artur mise il ghiaccio dentro il bicchiere dei due.

Suonò il citofono ancora.

"Lo sapevi che Jessep si occupava di questa roba?"disse Artur.

"No."disse l'uomo.

"Artur!"disse la moglie che arrivò "Artur!"

"Cosa vuoi,tesoro?"disse Artur.

"Quanto ancora vuoi lasciarlo suonare?"disse la moglie "Non fa niente vado io."

"Non mi sembra il tipo da mettersi a giocherellare con roba così strana come gli stati alterati di coscienza."disse Artur.

"Beh,diciamolo pure,Jessep è abbastanza strano anche lui."disse l'uomo che si allontanò.

"Ecco."disse lui e la donna con i capelli rossi guardò Jessep entrare.

Lui andò a farsi un panino e la donna lo raggiunse.

"Artur dice che sei timido e vuole che ti dia una mano."disse la donna.

"Non sembra lo stile di Artur."disse Jessep.

"Dice anche che sei anche arrogante,presuntuoso e figlio di puttana."disse la donna "Un po' toccato,ma divertente.

E che se riuscivo a farti parlare ti avrei trovato affascinante."

"Ecco,questo è lo stile di Artur."disse Jessep.

"Dice che fai delle ricerche con lui e con Alan."disse lei.

"Si."disse Jessep che mangiò il panino.

"E che tipo di ricerche sono?"disse lei.

"Metaboliti tossici."disse Jessep "Seguiamo le teorie di Ed e Freedom,per trovare delle sostanze anomale specifiche della schizofrenia,ma forse ci stiamo mordendo la coda.

Tu che fai?"

"Antropologia e fisica."disse lei "Preparo la tesi di docenza."

Jessep chiuse il frigorifero "Dove?"

"All'università di Columbia."disse lei.

"Ah,con Hollowey e il suo gruppo."disse lui che andò a vedere il varie zone delle cucina "Sei giovane per l'insegnamento.

Quanti anni hai?"

"Ne ho ventiquattro."disse lei.

Lui iniziò a frugare nei cassetti "Beh,complimenti.

Io ho preso la docenza a venticinque anni e sono considerato un piccolo genio."disse Jessep.

"Sono un piccolo genio anch'io."disse lei che mostrò un barattolo.

"Sembra che le belle donne siano attratte dall'antropologia."disse lui.

"Così,credi che la schizofrenia non sia prodotta da un unico agente eziologico."disse lei.

"Ammesso che sia una malattia."disse Jessep.

"Per te la pazzia sarebbe solo un altro stato di coscienza?"disse lei.

"Ci sono abbondanti dati che lo confermerebbero."disse lui.

"Non vuoi discutere del tuo lavoro,vero?"disse lei.

"Di regola no."disse Jessep.

I due uscirono e camminarono presso le scale di un grande edificio,con la faccia simile ad un tempio.

Intorno vi erano degli alberi e una fontana.

Il cielo era sempre nuvoloso.

"Mi hanno sempre interessato le esperienze interiori."disse Jessep "Soprattutto l'esperienza religiosa.

L'unico motivo per cui lavoro con gli schizofrenici è che l'esperienza religiosa è basilare nella schizofrenia.

Si è limitati studiando gli animali,ho lavorato per due anni con le scimmie,ma loro non ti dicono cosa succede nella loro coscienza.

Ci vogliono gli esseri umani.

Dato che a questi non puoi asportare degli organi o ficcare degli elettrodi nel cervello,devo usare una tecnica che induca ad uno stato di trance e la vasca di isolamento sembra essere la meno rischiosa.

Senti,vorrei venire a casa tua stasera,se per te va bene."

"Dovremo accontentarci del divano del soggiorno."disse lei.

"E cosa c'è che non va in questo divano?"disse lui.

"Si può rischiare di finire per terra."disse lei.

"Ma noi ce la caveremo,no?"disse Jessep.

"Penso proprio di si."disse lei.

Lui la baciò.

"Allora quando ti va di andarci?"disse lui.

"Ora."disse lei.

La notte i due fecero l'amore sul divano,davanti ad un unica luce che proveniva da una stufetta.

Lui improvvisamente si bloccò.

"A che cosa stai pensando?"disse lei.

"A Dio."disse Jessep "Gesù.

Crocifissioni."

Lei rise "In genere ti succede spesso di pensare a Cristo e crocifissioni sotto lo stress sessuale?"

Lui si sdraiò su di lei "Quando avevo 9 anni avevo delle visioni.

Visioni di angeli,di santi e anche di Gesù Cristo.

Ora però non le ho più."

Lui si mise seduto a terra "Da quando avevo 16 anni."

"I tuoi genitori erano molto religiosi?"disse lei.

"No,niente affatto."disse Jessep "Mio padre era un ingegnere aereo-nautico e mia madre una psicologa clinica."

"E come mai?"disse lei "Voglio dire ,come mai un ragazzo che aveva visioni di Cristo è diventato un fisiologo che insegna all'università?"

"Ho smesso di credere e ho pregato affinché non avessi più visioni."disse Jessep "Da un certo punto di vista Dio mi ha accontentato.

È stato drammatico.

Mio padre morì,fu una morte lenta e dolorosa per cancro.

Io avevo 16 anni e amavo molto mio padre.

Correvo all'ospedale tutti i giorni dopo la scuola e mi sedevo accanto a lui a fare i compiti.

Lui era imbottito di sedativi.

Le ultime settimane entrò in coma.

Un giorno ho creduto di sentirgli dire qualcosa...

E allora mi sono chinato su di lui,mettendogli l'orecchio quasi alle labbra.

Hai detto qualcosa papà?

E ho udito la parola che disperatamente cercava di dire,solo un bisbiglio.

Stava dicendo:terribile.

Terribile.

Così la fine era terribile anche per la gente buona come mio padre,quindi lo scopo delle nostre sofferenze era altra sofferenza.

Dopo qualche ora avevo eliminato del tutto Dio e non ho mai più avuto visioni.

Non l'ho mai raccontato a nessuno i 10 anni.

L'ho voluto dire a te,perché almeno adesso sai con che tipo di matto potresti trovarti coinvolta."

"Artur aveva ragione."disse lei "Sai essere affascinante quando vuoi."

I due si baciarono.

Jessep tornò nella vasca.

Artur si era addormentato ancora.

Ebbe delle allucinazioni.

Vide il suo volto nel casco di vetro,dietro in vetro circolare della vasca.

Ci fu un flash rosso che parti dalla sia testa e andò verso i lati,in un istante,e si sentì una voce femminile che bisbigliava cose incomprensibili.

Ci fu un altro lampo e dietro lo specchio della vasca ,Jessep appariva senza casco e sotto l'acqua.

I suoi capelli erano asciutti.

Dietro di lui c'era uno sfondo opaco,come quando si è sotto il mare.

Davanti al suo viso c'erano delle bocce che andavano verso l'alto.

Lui aveva un sorriso stampato in faccia.

Malgrado i suoi capelli fossero sotto l'acqua erano mossi dal vento.

Dietro di lui apparve un cielo,con la parte più alta limpida e con la parte medio bassa piena di nuvole bianche che si muovevano molto rapidamente.

La luce del Sole ricordava quella dell'alba o del tramonto.

Il Sole non era visibile

La voce femminile continuava a bisbigliare.

Lui smise di sorridere.

Le parte frontale della vasca svanì e lui rimase sospeso tra queste nuvole.

Dietro di lui iniziarono a comparire diversi pesci di vario tipo e anche delle anguille che nuotavano nel cielo.

Lui vide una stanza d'ospedale con le pareti bianche.

Cera un letto bianco,con sopra un anziano vestito di bianco.

L'uomo spalancò le braccia.

Accanto a lui,sul lato sinistro della stanza,c'era una sedia bianca e dall'altra parte un comodino bianco.

Dietro di lui c'erano tre finestre allungate con la parte superiore a cupola.

Dietro di esse c'era un sole rosso e un celo rosso.

Le nuvole si muovevano rapidamente.

Davanti a lui c'era Jessep con una giacca nera e una cravatta rossa,

Dietro di lui c'era un cielo con il sole che stava tramontando e delle nuvole scure che lo coprivano.

Le nuvole si muovevano rapidamente.

Il vecchio sentì un forte dolore.

Apparve un gorgoglio di lava.

Jessep si agitò nella vasca.

Il vecchio si mise le mani sul petto,mentre il sole rosso tramontava.

Jessep con la giacca e la cravatta,allungo la mano sinistra e pose una Bibbia con la copertina bianca.

Il vecchio si distese sul cuscino con gli occhi chiusi.

Una voce femminile urlò.

La Bibbia cadde dalla mano di Jessep.

Sul volto del vecchio cadde un panno con un immagine del volto della Sacra Sindone.

Il vecchio se lo tolse dalla faccia con violenza.

Gettò a terra il foglio ed esso prese fuoco.

Il vecchio fu poi visto seduto con le braccia spalancate,il viso pallido e la bocca spalancata come se stesse urlando a squarcia gola.

Una croce in fiamme uscì dal suo petto e iniziò ad allontanarsi.

L'immagine si ripeté e poi apparve l'immagine di Gesù crocifisso.

Gesù aveva una testa da ariete bianco,con 7 occhi.

C'era un occhio al centro della testa,due sopra e due sotto,più altri due ai lati.

Aveva due corna dirette verso l'alto poco sopra,più una la centro.

Aveva altre due corna che erano curve verso il basso.

La croce non era a terra ma si stava allontanando verso il cielo e le nuvole dietro di essa si muovevano ad una velocità incredibile.

Sotto di esse c'era un deserto con dei pali della luce senza fili,un pezzo di cattedrale,una roccia piatta e un libro con la copertina d'oro che era in piedi da solo.

Sulla copertina c'era l'immagine di Gesù crocifisso,gli angeli intorno e sopra un Sole con dentro la testa del caprone con i 7 occhi.

Una mano umana afferrò la copertina,ma l'ombra della testa del caprone apparve dietro di essa e la mano si ritrasse.

Questa volta il caprone aveva anche il corpo da animale.

Le corna erano diverse

Le tre corna sopra gli occhi c'erano sempre,sopra c'erano due piccole corna ricurve verso il basso,ma mancavano le altre.

Aveva invece due corna che curvavano verso il basso e poi si piegavano verso l'esterno.

Il caprone salì sulla roccia.

Una mano con un coltello ricurvo si alzò verso il cielo,mentre le nuvole scorrevano velocemente.

La mano si abbassò e un grosso getto si sangue si riversò sul libro.

Il coltello e la mano insanguinata si alzarono di nuovo sotto un cielo rosso e un sole dello stesso colore.

Il caprone cadde con la gola mozzata

La mano afferrò il libro e lo aprì.

Su una pagina c'era l'immagine di Gesù e da lui partivano i cerchi dorati.

In un vuoto nero c'era una sfera rossa che esplose,provocando la nascita dell'universo.

Apparve per un istante l'immagine di una spaccatura orizzontale,con una curva sulla parte superiore

Poi apparve Jessep,nudo nella stanza dell'ospedale del padre che violentava la donna sulla roccia della pecora.

Apparve un sole da cui arrivò il teschio del caprone.

Dopo essere uscito,Jessep vide le immagini di una persona a cui venivano messi dei fili sul viso.

Entrò la ragazza con i capelli rossi.

"Ciao."disse lui.

"Ciao."disse lei "Beh è deciso.

Met ha parlato con Spencer questa mattina ed è sicuro,il lavoro è mio."

"Stupendo."disse lui che la baciò.

Jessep si sedette e lo fece anche lei.

"Visto che siamo insieme a Boston credo che dovremmo sposarci."disse lei.

"Amily,lo sai vero che io ho la fama di essere un po' matto."disse Jessep.

"Soltanto un po'?"disse Amily "Tu sei pazzo,ne più ne meno.

Non c'è bisogno che tu mi dica quanto sei strano.

Io sono la tua amante da più di due mesi e persino il sesso è un'esperienza mistica per te,Eddie.

Tu gli dai sotto come un invasato,può essere piacevole,ma a volte mi domando se è con me che stai facendo l'amore.

Mi sembra di essere la vittima della furia di un monaco nell'atto di ricevere Dio.

C'è qualcosa di Faust in te Eddie.

Venderesti l'anima per scoprire la grande verità.

Be,la vita umana non ha grandi verità,siamo nati nel dubbio e passiamo la nostra vita convincendoci che siamo vivi.

Lo facciamo anche amandoci l'un l'altro,come facciamo noi due.

Non posso nemmeno pensare di vivere senza di te.

Quindi sposiamoci e se sarà un competo disastro ci separeremo.

Vuol dire che sarà stato uno sbaglio."

"Torno subito."disse Jessep che entrò dentro la stanza.

Trovò Amily fuori in attesa ne corridoio e si sedette anche lui "C'è molta allusione religiosa tra gli schizofrenici acuti.

Alcuni dicono che gli schizofrenici sono organicamente diversi dagli altri.

È come se cercassero di cambiare la loro immagine fisica per adattarla all'immagine schizofrenica di loro stessi.

D'accordo ci sposeremo se è così importante per te.

Io non sto a mio agio con le donne e non mi capiterà facilmente di trovare qualcuna che valga la metà di te.

Credo che sarò un marito ragionevolmente accettabile."

Lei rise.

"Neanch'io voglio rinunciare a te."disse lui.

"Immagino che questa sia l'unica dichiarazione d'amore che possa ricevere da te."disse Amily.

"Sono davvero tanto strano a letto?"disse Jessep.

"A volte."disse lei sorridendo.

"Devo cercare di cambiare?"disse Jessep.

"No,non mi dispiace."disse Amily.

I due si baciarono.

Tempo dopo Amily era alla finestra di un palazzo di otto piani e guardava la strada.

Jessep era in strada con una usta della spesa e la bambina per mano.

"Papà sono stanca."disse la bambina.

"Diamo un passaggio a questa bambina."disse un uomo di nome Meson che la prese un braccio.

Aveva i capelli marroni chiari,corti,baffi corti e barba corta.

"Attento,Meson."disse Jessep.

"Tranquillo."disse lui.

Un altra bambina spingeva un carrello.

"Come stai?"disse Meson.

"Bene."disse Jessep "Ti va una birra?"

"Certo."disse lui.

Amily rientrò.

Una delle bambine corse dentro la casa.

Artur uscì dal portone e la vide "Ehi!

Se non lo vedessi non ci crederei."

"Ma tu non dovevi arrivare la prossima settimana?"disse Jessep "Stai perdendo tutti i capelli."

"Beh,capita a una certa età."disse Artur che gli strinse la mano.

"Ehi Meson,questo è il Rosemberg di cui ti ho parlato."disse Jessep.

"Molto piacere."disse Meson che gli strinse la mano.

"Piacere mio."disse Artur.

"Su dammi una mano,sfaticato."disse lui.

Artur iniziò a portare la carrozzella "Ah,come no.

Allora,che mi racconti di bello?"

"Sei invecchiato."disse Jessep e l'altro rise.

Una volta entrato trovò la moglie di Artur "Ma guarda che brav'uomo di casa.

Sai,Eddie,ti trovo molto bene."

"Silvia!"disse Eddie "Non posso crederci,di nuovo incinta.

Quando è stato?"

"Beh,è una lunga storia."disse lei.

"Stai splendidamente."disse Jessep "Avete già trovato casa?"

"Si,uno splendido appartamento qui vicino."disse Artur che era in cucina.

"Mio Dio,sono passati sei anni."disse lei.

"Artur insegnerà all'università di Boston."disse Amily.

"Si,me lo ha detto."disse Jessep.

"Già,tutti riuniti e per sempre."disse Artur.

"Ho saputo che hai ottenuto la cattedra."disse Artur che portava la roba dalle buste al frigo.

"Si,è fantastico."disse lei.

"Due geni in una sola famiglia."disse Artur.

"Ah,senti,conosci un certo Martin dell'università del Messico?"disse Jessep che mise a posto dei cibi.

"Ah,certo,un ragazzo molto in gamba."disse Artur.

"Beh,è a Boston al museo botanico."disse Jessep "Riuniamoci una volta.

Io vado giù in Messico con lui a Giugno."

"E che c'è nel Messico?"disse Artur.

"Be,Martin ha trovato uno stregone laggiù,tra gli indios Inci."disse Jessep "È una tribù isolata del Messico centrale che ancora pratica gli antichi riti.

La sacra cerimonia del fungo e così via.

A quanto pare usano una specie di droga allucinogena che dovrebbe evocare un'esperienza comune in tutti quelli che la usano."

"Beh,mi sembra improbabile."disse Artur che si fece un panino.

"Margaret si è addormentata sul divano."disse Amily che si affacciò alla cucina.

"Si,certo."disse Jessep.

Lei si allontanò.

"Sei mai entrato in una vasca di isolamento dopo New Yotk?"disse Jessep.

"No e tu?"disse Artur.

"No,ma qui a medicina ho scoperto che ne hanno una,lo sapevi?"disse Jessep.

"Credevo che quel genere di studi non li facesse più nessuno."disse Artur.

"Abbiamo fatto cose molto interessanti con quella vasca a New York,nei due mesi che ci abbiamo giocato."disse Jessep "Quando tornò dal Messico potremmo ricominciare gli studi."

"Si,perché no."disse Artur "Magari ci va bene e inventiamo una nuova professione."

Artur andò in una stanza dove c'erano molti vestiti che erano accatastati sul letto "Fantastica donna di casa.

Davvero."

Entrò nella stanza la moglie di Artur "C'è aria di divorzio,lo sai?"

"Di chi parli?"disse Artur.

"Non so se hanno chiesto il divorzio,ma si separano."disse Margaret.

"Ma di chi diavolo parli?"disse Artur.

"Lei e le figlie vanno in un appartamento ammobiliato a Cambridje,ecco perché qui c'è questo casino."disse Margaret "Mettono tutto in un magazzino domani."

Jessep arrivò con una delle figlie in braccio,poi andò via.

"Poi lei starà un anno in Africa con le bambine e lui va in Messico."disse Margaret e i due fecero spazio sul letto per sedersi "E quando lei torna andrà a vivere a Cambridge e lui resta qui.

E lui che vuole il divorzio,non lei.

Secondo me sono stati anche troppo insieme."

"Quand'è successo esattamente."disse Artur.

"Me l'ha detto lei 5 minuti fa."disse Margaret.

"Ma allora tutte quelle lettere che scriveva su come erano felici?"disse Artur.

"Non chiederlo a me."disse Margaret "Lei è sempre pazza di lui e lui è sempre pazzo."

Artur raggiunse Jessep "Senti,Silvia,mi ha appena detto che chiedete il divorzio."

"Beh,si,ci stiamo separando."disse Jessep "Comunque penso che non arriveremo al divorzio prima di un anno."

"Senti,lo so che non sono affari miei,ma perché?"disse Artur."Sei sposato con una donna eccezionale che ti adora…

Mio Dio,ci sono pochi fortunato come te.

Sei un uomo ammirato,rispettato,uno stimato professore con tanto di cattedra di medicina."

"Santo cielo,Artur."disse Jessep "È così che mi immagini?

Un uomo ammirato e rispettato?

Un ottimo padre,un marito premuroso?

Ho anche pubblicato quasi due lavori negli ultimi sei anni e non c'è n'è uno solo fondamentale fra tutti.

Qui frequento salotti di altri membri sposati della facoltà dove si parla di masturbazione infantile,di chi sta leccando il culo al preside della facoltà,di chi sarà esonerato dalla facoltà.

Amily sarebbe felice di continuare questa vita.

Insiste che è attaccata a me e lo è forse.

Quello che penso e che preferisce il dolore irragionevole che ci infliggiamo a vicenda a quello che altrimenti ci infliggeremo se fossimo separati.

Ma io non ho paura di quel dolore,capisci?

Anzi se non mi libero da questo tram tram e questi ridicoli rituali finirò per diventare completamente pazzo.

Questo risponde alla tua domanda,Artur?"

"Qual'era la domanda?"disse Artur.

"Hai chiesto il motivo del divorzio."disse Jessep.

"Ah,be sono affari tuoi."disse Jessep "Scusa se te l'ho chiesto."

"Senti ora telefono a Martin e andiamo tutti insieme a cena."disse Jessep.

"Ok."disse Artur.

Di sera erano tutti a cena,con Martin in un locale.

C'era anche Meson,Amily e Artur.

"Quello che fanno in india mi ha deluso molto."disse Jessep a Martin "Vedila come vuoi,ma lo yoga è ancora una tecnologia che opera al servizio di un sistema di credenza..."

"Noi scienziati abbiamo un obbligo morale verso il pubblico,oltre che verso noi stessi ."disse Artur.

Amily parlava con Margaret "Vedi i babbuini non hanno mai pensato che potevano ridurre quel tempo a cinque minuti,utilizzando un bastone.

All'origine gli uomini erano solo degli altri primati come i babbuini,ne più,ne meno."

Jessep si alzò e prese una bottiglia "Ciò che da dignità alle pratiche yoga è che il sistema di fede in se stesso non è realmente religioso.

Non esiste alcun dio buddista in quanto tale,è il sé ,la mente individuale, che contiene l'immortalità e la verità assoluta."

"Che diavolo c'è di non religioso in questo?"disse Amily "Hai solo sostituito Dio con il sé originario."

"Si,ma è individuato."disse lui "Almeno io so dov'è il sé.

Nelle nostre menti.

È un forma di energia umana.

I nostri atomi hanno sei miliardi di anni.

Hanno sei miliardi..."

"Gli atomi di idrogeno sono ancora più vecchi."disse Artur.

"La memoria è energia,non scompare."disse lui "C'è un legame fisiologico con le nostre precedenti coscienze.

Ci deve essere un legame e io ti dico che è nel nostro sistema..."

"Tu sei matto."disse Meson.

"Che cosa c'è di matto in questo,Meson?"disse Artur "Sono un uomo alla ricerca del suo vero se.

Tu sei archetipicamente americano al 100%."

Meson rise.

"Cerchiamo tutti il nostro se."disse Jessep "Tutti cerchiamo di realizzare noi stessi,di capire noi stessi,di contattare noi stessi,affrontare la realtà di noi stessi,espandere noi stessi.

Da quando abbiamo eliminato Dio,non abbiamo altro che noi stessi per spiegare quest'orrore privo di senso che è la vita."

Jessep si sedette "Be,io penso che il vero sé,il sé originario,il primo sé, sia qualcosa di reale,misurabile,quantificabile,tangibile,di carne ed ossa.

E lo troverò quel maledetto."

Nel Messico,c'era una catena di montagne,con dei cespugli e degli alberi su di esse.

Jessep e Martin si arrampicavano sulla cima a di esse che era essenzialmente rocciosa,con degli alberi e dei cespugli.

"E quali sono le loro proprietà?"disse Jessep "Sono innocui?"

"Sono quasi certamente pacifici."disse Martin "Uno si crede molto potente."

I due si fermarono su una roccia.

"La sostanza è un po' pericolosa."disse Martin "Contiene alcaloidi,atropina e altre sostanze del genere.

È venerata da parecchie tribù indios."

Jessep bevve da una bottiglia di metallo.

"La si trova anche a nord."disse Martin "Gli indios dicono che rievoca vecchie memorie.

Perfino antiche.

E gli inci la chiamano primo fiore."

"Primo nel senso di primordiale?"disse Jessep.

"Si,nel senso del più antico."disse Martin.

"Vorrei provarla."disse Jessep "Credi che mi ammetteranno al loro rito?"

"Beh,credo che siano molto disponibili."disse Martin.

C'era una zona in discesa e anche piatta,sulla cima del monte,che formava un vero e proprio altipiano roccioso,con alberi ed erba occasionale.

Il cielo era nuvoloso.

C'erano diverse rocce sottili e allungate verso l'alto e con un blocco rotondo in cima,poi c'erano tre rocce allungate unite in una e altre due unite,ma separate sulla cima ricurva.

C'era uno degli indios che aveva una fascia rossa sulla testa e parlò.

Martin tradusse "Hai sentito?

Ti fa partecipare alla cerimonia."

"Bene."disse Jessep e i due iniziarono a seguire l'indios "Chiedigli quale esperienza posso aspettarmi."

Nella zona c'erano molti indios che raccoglievano i funghi.

"Stanno raccogliendo questi funghi per il rito?"disse Jessep.

"No,li raccolgono per l'anno prossimo."disse Martin che chiese all'indios che genere di esperienza poteva aspettarsi Jessep e poi tradusse la risposta "La tua anima,diventerà la tua prima anima.

Vedrai i...Sinnu Sarrum."

"Che?"disse Jessep.

"Non ne ho idea."disse lui "Non me ne avevano mai parlato,ne me ne hanno parlato le altre tribù."

Martin chiese spiegazioni e poi tradusse la sua parola "Dice che le altre tribù non sanno dei Sinnu Sarrum."

"Chiedigli che aspetto avranno."disse Jessep.

Martin lo fece e tradusse la risposta "Essi sono i signori della luce bianca."

I due si guardarono.

I due seguirono il vecchio che parlò.

Martin tradusse "E poi tu ti lancerai ne vuoto.

E vedrai una macchia.

La macchia diventerà una spaccatura,tra te e il loro regno.

E questa è la spaccatura in mezzo al nulla.

E fuori da questo nulla essi risiedono."

I tre entrarono in una grotta con una stana entrata.

La parte bassa era quasi dritta,mentre la parte superiore aveva una curva irregolare nella parte centrale e poi si restringeva sui lati.

Dentro c'erano delle trombe che suonavano e altri battevano i tamburi.

Gli indios avevano indossato gli abiti tribali e videro che c'erano dei disegni sulle pareti.

C'erano dei teschi e in cerchio con una parte nera e una bianca.

Gli indios erano introno a fuoco.

I loro sacerdoti invece erano intorno ad un altro fuoco,con sopra una pentola nera dentro cui c'era un liquido marrone dentro cui gettarono i funghi,più altre sostanze.

Quello con la fascia in testa aveva un coltello e cantava.

Jessep era seduto vicino a lui e Martin era dietro.

L'indios parlò e Martin tradusse "Porgi la mano,con il palmo in alto.

L'uomo aprì la zona tra il medio e l'indice,poi prese un coltello e fece un taglio,poi la mano fu messa sopra la zuppa e il sangue fu fatto scendere.

Il gruppo iniziò a cantare in una lingua diversa dalla precedente,poi quello con la fascia prese un cucchiaio di legno e bevve,poi lo passò agli altri.

Jessep fu medicato dall'altro.

"Non sapevo di questo."disse Martin "Non avevano mai spiegato i particolari."

"Beh,almeno non hanno sacrificato nessuno."disse Jessep.

"Eh già."disse Martin.

Sulla parete della grotta dietro di loro c'erano altri teschi,mentre sulla parte opposta c'erano dei volti,sopra l'acqua e anche delle piante.

Voltandosi i due videro che intorno alla pentola non c'era più nessuno e videro che tutti erano intorno all'altro fuoco.

Quello con la fascia fece di si con la testa.

Jessep si avvicinò e bevve.

Alzandosi sentì dei suoni di un tuono e vide un cielo nero con una miriade di scintille e fumo.

Le scintille illuminarono le pareti della grotta dove c'era uno strano disegno che raffigurava un uomo e una donna che erano davanti ad un fungo più alti di loro e da cui crescevano altri funghi.

Sul fungo c'era un varano che porgeva un fungo alla donna.

Jessep vide se stesso e Amilì seduti di spalle su un pavimento verdastro.

Jessep indossava vestiti bianchi e Amily un vestito bianco con una gonna.

Erano seduti su delle sedie e avevano un braccio su un tavolo e sopra di loro c'era un ombrello.

Guardavano una collinetta molto tonda con dei fiori gialli.

Jessep sentì un forte dolore alla testa ed uscì fuori dalla grotta dove fu colpito dalle scintille.

Nella visione del prato Amily vide un varano che era sulla parte alta ed interna dell'ombrellone.

Continuò a camminare con le mani sul capo.

Nella visione i due erano ancora seduti.

Lui guardava sempre avanti.

Jessep cadde a terra e vide una tribù che danzava a cerchio.

Dentro c'erano altri due cerchi e al centro un masso simile ad un fungo,con dei teschi dipinti sulla parte bassa della circonferenza del fungo.

La tribù era mascherata e da sotto il fungo partiva una luce rossastra.

Nella visione il varano era diventato un serpente.

Amy prese un gelato,che aveva la cima a forma di fungo e il contenitore era il fusto del fungo.

Lei prese il cucchiaio e lo assaggiò,poi lo fece mangiare ad Jessep.

Ci furono diversi flash dove si vedeva la sfera rossa che esplodeva.

Parti del fungo roccia esplosero ed emanarono fumo,mentre gli altri continuavano a ballare.

Jessep si vide stritolato dal serpente che gli si era avvinghiato al collo e poi vide se stesso baciare Amily.

Il fungo esplose.

Jessep vide l'universo con il fungo al centro che era nero ed illuminato da una luce intorno e un uomo ed una donna di energia blu che muovendosi sparavano scintille muovendo le braccia.

I vestiti dei,due nella visione,erano diventati rossi e il terreno era desertico.

Essi alzarono e se ne andarono via.

Jessep si tolse la fascia e ridendo vide che dalla ferita uscivano delle sfere luminose.

I due si presero per mano,nella visione,e andarono dritti verso un'esplosione atomica.

Dalla ferita uscirono una miriade di luci.

Jessep vide una piccola lucertola sulla mano che poi svanì.

Un varano apparse davanti a lui e poi divenne Emily che era nuda a terra.

Jessep si sdraiò e un vento sabbioso iniziò a soffiare.

La luce iniziò a svanire e tutto divenne buio.

La sappia inizio a ricoprire la zona.

Emily divenne una statua,con la testa appuntita che fu sommersa,Jessep divenne una serie di dune.

Nel cielo nero e ventoso c'era una luce bianca dietro un gigantesco fungo.

Ci furono dei flash che mostrarono la spaccatura bianca,simile all'entrata delle grotta.

La mattina dopo c'era un varano aperto in due.

Martin lo guardava e Jessep camminava accanto delle rocce a forma di fungo.

L'indios era fermo con un coltello in mano.

Dietro di lui c'erano gli altri a gambe incrociate accanto ad altre rocce a fungo.

Il cielo era nuvoloso ed era l'alba.

I due andarono via.

Una volta scesi a valle,iniziarono a camminare e videro dei pastori.

"C'è solo la loro parola che dice che l'ho uccisa io."disse Jessep.

"Non direi."disse Martin.

"Ma tu non l'hai visto e io non lo ricordo."disse Jessep "Questa faccenda è solo uno scherzo che mi hanno fatto gli indios per far passare per fesso il gringo!"

"Senti,hai chiesto cosa è successo e io te l'ho detto."disse Martin "Hai bevuto l'infuso e sei andato fuori.

Dopo un po' si è sentito un urlo e dei cani che abbaiavano.

Ho gridato il tuo nome,l'urlo si è fermato e il sacerdote,mi ha ordinato di star fermo e di lasciar perdere."

"Balle."disse Jessep.

"Allora perché hai chiesto a loro di darti l'infuso per portarlo a Boston."disse Martin.

"Voglio dire ad Artur di analizzarlo e poi sintetizzarlo."disse Jessep.

Jessep tornò in città e fu messo dentro una stanzetta con un vetro dietro la testa.

Artur e Meso erano dietro di lui e lo guardavano seduti.

Le allucinazioni proseguivano.

Ci furono dei flash della frattura,un cielo molto nuvoloso di colore rosso con un fulmine rosso.

Poi il cielo divenne nero,con sfumature rosse e apparve il volto di Jessep.

"Il frastuono e stupefacente!"disse Jessep.

Vide delle cascate di lava in una valle infuocata e sterile,poi vide una delle maschere degli Inci della precedente allucinazione.

Ci furono altri flash dove vide il viso del sacerdote e poi Amily che era a terra e urlava.

Lui distolse lo sguardo e vide il varano.

Vide delle onde di lava scontrarsi.

Degli uomini e delle donne nudi erano su dei pezzi di roccia appuntiti e informi.

L'atmosfera intorno a loro era rossa e c'erano delle fiamme che uscivano dal terreno.

C'era una parete di roccia a gradoni che era infuocata ed immersa nell'atmosfera rossa,poi nella parte più bassa c'era una spaccatura da cui usciva luce rossa.

Oltre la spaccatura c'era un'altura appuntita che usciva dall'abisso rosso.

C'erano getti di fiamme che uscivano da sotto.

Su questa parete a gradoni c'erano alcuni uomini nudi seduti sul bordo dell'abisso che venivano tormentati da del vapore,mentre altri nudi erano appoggiati in fila indiana su una delle pareti dei gradoni di roccia,con le mani verso l'alto.

Davanti a quelli ,seduti c'era un'altra fila di roccia dove erano seduti altri e in mezzo, c'era una luce gialla con del fumo.

Oltre quest'altura c'erano delle alture con altri uomini.

Una gigantesca onda di lava si increspò e apparvero dei cavalli di fiamme sovrapposti all'onda.

Il sole rosso divenne nero.

"Il sole divenne nero!"disse Jessep "Nero come il carbone."

La luna divenne rossa ed inizio ad allargarsi e restringersi.

"La Luna diventa rossa."disse Jessep.

In un cielo che diventava nero e rosso in continuazione apparve una figura.

La figura era completamente fatta di metallo,ma non aveva circuiti,era come viva.

Aveva il volto femminile,umano,fatto da tantissimi rettangoli che seguivano i lineamenti del viso e davano un'espressione umana.

Gli occhi erano azzurri,con un po' di viola al centro.

Al posto dei capelli aveva delle grosse punte che andavano all'indietro e poi si curvavano verso l'alto.

Ce ne era una che partiva da ogni tempia,si curvava verso l'alto e poi procedeva dritta,per poi curvarsi verso l'alto ancora.

Le placche appuntite sopra la fronte erano piegate all'indietro e poi andavano leggermente verso l'alto.

Aveva il collo di metallo,poi c'erano dei tentacoli di metallo,fatti da minuscole placche orizzontali,che ondulavano costantemente.

Il petto era fatto di metallo,poi partiva una lunghissima gonna fatta di tentacoli di metallo che erano fittissimi,tanto che le gambe si vedevano appena.

Le braccia erano femminili e di metallo.

La figura volò verso terra.

C'era un luogo con un cielo nero che era pieno di uomini crocifissi con dietro un groviglio di lava.

La Luna continuò a pulsare.

"La Luna diventa di sangue."disse Jessep.

Una pioggia di fiamme colpiva degli uomini nudi in una valle infuocata e con atmosfera rossa.

Degli uomini fuggivano tra le rocce,tra fumo giallo,vapore e cielo rossastro,mentre altri erano adulti su un dosso di roccia.

"Disperdiamoli."disse Jessep.

Da un alto dosso si gettò un uomo,mentre ce n'erano altri ammassati sul dosso.

Davanti a loro c'era una valle rosso scuro,come il cielo,piena di fiamme.

Oltre le montagne c'erano immensi fuochi.

"Si è gettato ne vuoto."disse Jessep.

Ci fu un'esplosione di cenere sotto una cascata di lava.

C'era un gigantesco uragano rosso,che si muoveva con estrema rapidità sopra un mare dello stesso colore.

Nel cielo rosso apparve un viso viola,con lineamenti scheletrici,testa calva,occhi cavati,viso secco e bocca molto allungata ed aperta,con dentro un universo.

La testa si avvicinò ruotando su se stessa.

"Lord Chaos."disse Jessep "Poi l'arcano arriva."

Jessep vide il suo viso che si dissolveva il polvere,mentre urlava.

Vide il volto della creatura femminile di metallo che era davanti ad una gigantesca onda rossa.

"Sorge dall'abisso bianco senza fondo."disse Jessep "Il suo nome è Abandon."

La creatura aprì la bocca e ruggì.

"Sta dando i numeri."disse Meson.

I due erano seduti in una stanza che aveva due sedie al centro,una macchina per i tracciati sulla destra,accanto alla porta,al centro della stanza cera una stanza rettangolare con l'interno nero,dove si trovava Jessep,che aveva dei fili in testa,e dietro c'era una libreria.

Artur prese un microfono e parlò "Ti senti bene?"

"È assordante!"disse Jessep "Il rumore è assordante!

Mi sentite in mezzo a questo frastuono?

Oh mio Dio!

La cosa più incredibile che ho mai visto.

Sto assistendo all'agonia del parto di una montagna!"

"Ah...mio Dio."disse Artur "Ti senti bene?"

"Sto bene."disse Jessep.

"Vuoi che ti porti giù?"disse Artur,ma non ci fu risposta.

"Beh,che succede?"disse Meson.

"È andato."disse Artur "Queste assenze fanno un po' paura.

A volte durano fino a quattro ore.

Quando ne viene fuori è fresco come una rosa,ma non ricorda nulla."

"Quanto è pericolosa questa roba che usa?"disse Meson.

"No,non è pericolosa,è strana."disse Artur "Resta a lungo in circolo.

Ciò che è veramente inspiegabile è che va dritta al cervello."

"Beh,non ci poso credere."disse Meson "Vi iniettate una droga sconosciuta che si accumula nel cervello e agisce sul nucleo delle cellule e dici che non è pericolosa."

"Per la cronaca,noi non la iniettiamo."disse Jessep "Eddie,ne beve dieci milligrammi..."

"Beh,smettiamo subito."disse Meson "Voi dovreste essere scienziati,non due ragazzini incoscienti..."

"Ehi,ma perché te la prendi con me?"disse Artur "Senti è da mesi che provo a farlo smettere.

Altrimenti,perché ti avrei chiamato,voglio vedere se lo fermi tu."

Più tardi Jessep uscì dalla stanza e Meson guardò una boccetta di vetro con dentro la droga liquida"Questo non è L.S.D.,Jessep.

Quello che bevi non è un antagonista della seretonina."

Meson lanciò la bottiglietta a Jessep che era seduto sulla macchina per i tracciati.

"Quanti grammi di quella roba pensi di avere già in corpo?!"disse Meson ad alta voce "2?!

3?!"

Jessep mise le sue cose nella borsa a tracolla,mentre Artur si metteva il cappotto e si preparava ad uscire.

"Potresti aver scatenato una bel processo canceroso!..."disse Meson "Con un vagone di anti-metaboliti dentro di te."

"Gli Inci bevono quella roba da secoli senza una particolare incidenza di cancro"disse Jessep.

"MA VADANO A FANCULO GLI INCI!"disse Mesone i tre uscirono,camminando per i corridoi bianchi dell'istituto "TU NON SAI UN ACCIDENTE SU QUEI FUNGHI!

ARTUR MI HA DETTO CHE HANNO UNA FANTASTICA DURATA!"

"Ho fatto esperimenti con almeno 30 topi,alcuni ne hanno i corpo dosi massicce e nessuno ha avuto effetti rilevanti."disse Jessep e i tre scesero la scale.

Uscirono dall'edificio,passando per la scala laterale.

Il cielo era nuvoloso.

"Dove stiamo andando?"disse Meson "Credevo che si andasse a mangiare qualcosa."

"Eddie vuole farmi vedere una vasca di isolamento."disse Artur.

"Vasca di isolamento..."disse Meson.

"Voi due diventate più matti ogni volta che vi vedo."disse Meson "Credevo che quella storia fosse finita negli anni 60 insieme e Timoty Lery e insieme a tutti quegli altri guru."

"Meson,vuoi stare zitto un secondo e lasciar parlare anche gli altri?"disse Jessep.

Scesero in un sotterraneo che aveva molti tubi sul soffitto.

Aveva le pareti bianche,fino a metà e poi nere nella parte inferiore.

La porta di accesso era larga per due persone e c'erano delle scale,che conducevano ad un lungo corridoio che girava anche da entrambe le parti alla fine e c'erano molte porte.

"Quello che accade durante i periodi di assenza è che hai la sensazione di un'accelerazione fenomenale,come se venissi lanciato attraverso milioni,miliardi di anni."disse Jessep "Il tempo è semplicemente annullato.

Senti che l'allucinazione continua,ma non hai alcuna immagine.

Beh,io voglio passare attraverso quella barriera,voglio sapere cosa sono quelle immagini che non posso vedere,ma che so che sono li.

E non possiamo aumentare il dosaggio della droga perché siamo vicini al livello tossico."

Jessep prese le chiavi ed aprì la porta verde.

"Quindi l'unico modo di intensificare l'esperienza e di prenderne 200 milligrammi,prima dell'immersione nella vasca."

Entrarono in una stanza vuota e buia.

C'era un vetro su una parete e accanto delle scale che conducevano ad una porta verde.

"Vorrei fare alcuni esami di quella droga,prima che la riprendi,anche una…."disse Meson.

"Ma ci vorrà un anno."disse Jessep.

"Vorrei sapere come va in circolo e trovare delle sostanze analoghe."disse Artur.

Accesero le luci nella stanza oltre il vetro.

Era una stanza con le pareti bianche e il soffitto pieno di tubi e a diversi strati.

C'erano anche dei tubi sulle pareti.

La metà inferiore del muro era nera.

"Senti,io so solo che questa sostanza messicana è straordinaria."disse Jessep,mentre gli altri entrarono "E il mio istinto mi dice che ho trovato qualcosa che scotta.

E altri duecento milligrammi non uccideranno nessuno.

Eccola li."

La vasca era orizzontale,nera,con una parte fatta a rettangolo e la parte del portello per entrare fatta a triangolo.

Era piena di polvere e intorno c'erano delle sedie e altri oggetti.

"Ah,è orizzontale."disse Artur "Più piccola di quella di New York.

Beh,se qui ci fanno studi sul sonno deve essere..."

"Non dev'essere più stata usata da anni,ma ieri l'ho controllata e funziona."disse Jessep che aprì la manopola di un tubo collegato alla vasta e aprì il portellone "Non ci vorrà molto..."

"Potevi rimetterci il culo se si viene a sapere che hai usato una droga sconosciuta su soggetti umani."disse Meson.

"Ah,non preoccuparti,Meson."disse Jessep "Non mi succederà niente.

Andiamo a mangiare un boccone.

Ho detto ad una ragazza della mia classe che..."

"E VA BENE!"urlò Meson "Fate quello che volete,siete due maledetti irresponsabili.

Quindi non dirmi più,Artur,che sei preoccupato per lui che butta giù tutta quella merda.

Se vuoi un consiglio,digli di piantarla fino a che non ne sai molto di più su quella roba.

Ti ho dato il mio laboratorio,Jessep,e tutti i topi che ti va di squartare.

Non mi coinvolgete più di così nei vostri stupidi esperimenti,fate quello che cavolo volete.

Io ho un appuntamento e sono già in ritardo di un ora."

Meson andò in un laboratorio e si mise a prendete degli appunti "Io ho già fatto i primi tre,fai tu il resto."

Meson andò nel corridoio sotto terra.

Jessep era dentro la vasca,disteso e Artur lo stava collegando a dei fili.

La stanza era stata svuotata e la vasca pulita.

"Guarda guarda."disse Meson che arrivò.

"Non potevi resistere,eh?"disse Artur.

"Beh,qualcuno deve pur tenervi d'occhio,maledetti stregoni."disse Meson "Che c'è li dentro,una qualche soluzione salina?"

"Si,il 10% del solfato di magnesio."disse Artur "Per il galleggiamento."

"Più testardo di un mulo."disse Meson.

"Scusa."disse Artur che doveva chiudere il portellone e Meson si scansò.

Nella stanza accanto era stato messo un tavolo verde,con dei registratori,un microfono,e delle macchine per i tracciati.

"1,2,3 e 4."disse Artur e sentì Jessep che ripeteva le stesse parole "Ok,va bene.

Mercoledì 7 Gennaio...ore 16 e 28 minuti."

Artur si alzò e si mise con Meson a Guardare il vetro.

"Ehi,è stupendo."disse Jessep che parlava alla radio.

"È entrato in onda tet come uno sparo."disse Artur che guardava i tracciati di una macchina più piccola vicino al vetro "Nessun fuso,niente."

"Una pianura,praterie,savane..."disse Jessep "Sento che sono effettivamente vivo...e dentro questo paesaggio.

Folte boscaglie a circa un miglio di distanza,al di là delle montagne da cui sembra uscire fumo.

Montagne appena nate,cenozoiche,tardo tenrziario."

Artur toccò una delle grosse macchine per i tracciati.

"Sono in una zona limite."disse Jessep"Tranquillità assoluta,ma viva."

Meson sorrise,mentre Artur lo guardava.

Meson entrò dentro la stanza e iniziò a camminare intorno alla vasca.

"Vita negli alberi."disse Jessep "Vita nei cespugli palustri.

Oh,mio Dio!

La nascita dell'uomo,dev'essere quella!

Mio Dio,eccolo li.

È un proto umano,la prima e originaria forma umana.

È minuscolo.

Forse un metro e dieci di altezza,completamente ricoperto di pelo,tipo scimpanzé,ma eretto.

Non cammina sulle nocche."

Artur,che stava scrivendo,si fermò e guardo la cassa dalla quale usciva la voce.

"Braccia più corte."disse Artur "Si muove con molta grazia,ce ne sono due ,tre di loro.

Bipedi,minuti, piccoli umanoidi pelosi.

Hanno un pezzo di lava nelle mani,stanno inseguendo o cacciando qualcosa."

Meson tornò nell'altra stanza "Per amor del cielo."

"Ti senti bene?"disse Artur.

"Sto diventando uno di loro."disse Jessep "Non sono più un osservatore,sono uno di loro.

Sto uccidendo.

Uccidendo qualcosa…

Una capra!

Sto uccidendo…

Sto mangiando la carne di una capra.

Bevo il sangue."

Meson andò subito ad aprire il portellone della vasca "Ti senti bene?"

"Bellissimo,bellissimo..."disse Jessep.

"Vuoi che ti tiriamo fuori?"disse Artur.

"No!"disse Jessep.

"Vuoi che ti lasciamo solo?"disse Artur.

"Si."disse Jessep e Meson richiuse il portello e tornò indietro.

"Stava facendo un brutto viaggio secondo me."disse Meson.

"Questi viaggi nella vasca stanno diventando pericolosi."disse Artur.

I due sentirono strani versi provenire dalle casse.

"Che diavolo era quello?"disse Meson.

"Tutto bene?"disse Artur al microfono.

"Magnifico."disse Jessep.

Ore dopo Meson uscì da una porta e tornò indietro "Mi avevi detto che queste cose non duravano più di quattro ore.

Sono le 9 meno un quarto."

"Sta venendo fuori."disse Artur,mentre il braccio di Jessep in parte aprì il portellone.

"Non piace non essere in contatto per periodi così..."disse Artur che aprì il portellone.

Jessep aveva la bocca piena di sangue.

I due lo fecero alzare e Meson gli guardò dentro al bocca.

"Credo sia sotto shock."disse Artur.

"Avrà avuto una commozione,forse ha battuto la testa."disse Meson.

Lo stesero a terra e lo coprirono con un cappotto,dopo aver preso l'asciugamano.

Jessep provò a parlare,ma non ci riuscì,afferrò Artur e gli fece cenno per indicare che voleva scrivere.

Meson gli pulì il viso con un fazzoletto,fu fatto sedere con la schiena al muro e Artur gli diede carta e penna.

Meson prese un oggetto metallico dal camice con una luce sopra e gli guardò nella bocca.

Jessep scrisse.

"Perché vuoi un esame del sangue?"disse Artur.

"Cosa dice?"disse Meson.

"Un prelievo orale per un cariotipo."disse Artur "Lastre per il laboratorio Goodman.

Lastre del mio collo.

Ora prima che...che mi reintegri."

"Prima di cosa?!"disse Meson e Jessep rise.

"Prima che si reintegri."disse Artur.

"Beh,prendigli il maledetto sangue,poi forse si lascerà esaminare."disse Meson "Ti spiace se ti guardo il collo?"

"Qualche nodulo?"disse Artur.

"No."disse Meson.

Jessep scrisse.

"AH,SMETTI DI DIRE CAZZATE!"urlo Meson "VUOI DIRE CHE LA TUA STUPIDA ALLUCINAZIONE SI È MATERIALIZZATA!?"

Jessep rise e fece di si con la testa.

"Che ha scritto?"disse Artur.

"Un'insolita afasia..."disse Meson "Disorientamento temporo-spaziale da allucinazione…

TU SEI PAZZO FURIOSO,JESSEP!

Quindi vestiti subito che voglio sottoporti ad un controllo completo.

Tu sei molto malato,brutto figlio di puttana rimbecillito e voglio guardarti giù in gola e farti delle radiografie del cranio,con tac e magari un arteriogramma e voglio che un occhio imparziale guardi quell'encefalogramma.

Jessp scrisse e diede il foglio a Meson.

"Cosa dice?"disse Artur.

"Radiografie."disse Meson "D'accordo!

Finisci con lui Artur e poi portiamo a farsi le lastre.

Torno subito."

Meson prese il fazzoletto con cui aveva asciugato il sangue,andò,in un immensa e scura sala caldaia,con tubature intrecciate sul soffitto e sulle pareti.

Aprì la caldaia e gettò il pezzo di stoffa all'interno.

Andarono dentro una stanza piena di lastre.

"È possibile che sia solo un effetto meccanico?"disse Artur.

"Se non è neurologico dev'essere meccanico."disse Meson che parlò ad un dottore "Vorrei delle radiografie del collo di questo signore.

Purpoasiale,laterale e..."

"Cristo dottore,sono pieno fino al collo..."disse l'altro.

"MI FACCIA QUESTE MALEDETTE LASTRE,È UN EMERGENZA!"disse Meson.

"Va bene."disse l'altro che Jessep in un altra stanza e chiuse la porta.

"Può essere ischemia momentanea."disse Meson.

"Credo sia meglio non dire a Eddie che aveva sangue su tutta la faccia,quando è uscito dalla vasca,dato che…dato che diceva di aver bevuto il sangue di una capra durante l'allucinazione."disse Artur.

"Ma che diavolo dici?"disse Meson "Lo sai, stai diventando strano come lui."

"Beh,allora cosa pensi?"disse Artur.

"Beh,lui non è il tipo da conversione isteriche,quindi penso ad un attacco."disse Meson "È uscito dalla vasca in uno stato confusionale,aveva sangue su tutta la faccia.

Deve aver avuto un attacco dentro la vasca,si è morso un labbro durante le convulsioni ed è effetto da afasia post traumatica,potrebbe aver avuto un ictus vascolare,un embolo vagante…,ma neurologicamente è sano,quindi ora penso ad un attacco."

Le lastre mostrarono un tratto scimmiesco e qualcosa davanti alla laringe.

"Ora non ti agitare."disse Meson "Stai tranquillo.

Nessuno di noi è così bravo a leggere le lastre."

"Che cosa cercate voi?"disse il medico.

"Le metta in una busta."disse Meson.

Jessep portò Meson fuori dalla stanza.

"Voglio far vedere quelle lastre a qualcuno che le capisca..."disse Meson.

"Non vorrei che tutti sapessero di questa storia."disse Jessep "Già non mi convince quel tecnico ficcanaso."

"Ti senti bene?"disse Meson.

"Sto bene,Meson."disse Jessep "Ho cercato di dirti che era uno stato passeggero."

"Una crisi ischemica momentanea ecco cos'è stato."disse Meson

Arrivò Artur.

"Gli è tornata la voce."disse Artur.

Jessep si accostò ad un muro "Non è stata un crisi ischemica.

Non erano convulsioni,hai visto le lastre ,Meson?

C'era qualcosa davanti alla laringe che sembrava una sacca laringea e un tratto scimmiesco.

È ovvio che sono regredito...a una creatura quasi scimmiesca."

Meson prese le lastre da Artur strappandogliele di mano,poi si avvicinò.

"Voglio farle vedere a qualcuno che le sappia leggere perché tu non le capisci ,perché nessuno mi verrà a dire che tu hai fatto regredire la tua maledetta struttura genetica,per quattro maledettissime ore e poi ti sei ridifferenziato."disse Meson,mentre Jessep rise e si sedette per terra "Sono professore di edocrinologia ad Harvard,facoltà di medicina e primario dell'ospedale Peter Benck di

Breeegan,collaboratore e redattore della rivista medica di endocrinologia e SONO ANCHE MEMBRO E VICE PRESIDENTE DELL'ASSOCIAZIONE DEGLI ENDOCRINOLOGI E PRESIDENTE DEL GIORNAL CLUB!"

Jessep rise seduto e Meson iniziò a salire le scale"E NON VOGLIO PIÙ SENTIRE LE TUE FOTTUTE DIVAGAZIONI CABALISTICHE,GRATUITE,DEFICIENTI E PRIVE DI SENSO!

Vado a farle vedere ad un radiologo."

Artur rise e lo guardò.

Meson andò dal radiologo e gli fece vedere le lastre.

"Che cosa abbiamo qui?"disse l'uomo.

"Abbiamo un bianco di 35 anni, attacco acuto di afasia ,nessun precedente traumatico."disse Meson.

"Che cos'è che vuoi sapere?"disse l'uomo.

"Beh,mi sembra che la struttura sia alquanto anormale."disse Meson.

"Alquanto?"disse il dottore "Questo tizio qui e un fottuto gorilla."

La notte seguente Jessep dormiva con una ragazza.

Improvvisamente si svegliò in preda a forti dolori e sollevò il braccio sinistro,vedendo che si stava formando un grosso bozzo sull'avambraccio e subito dopo un altro uguale.

Poi i bozzi all'inizio dell'avambraccio sparirono e se ne formarono altri verso il gomito.

Jessep guardò la pancia e vide che interi pezzi del torace e della pancia si gonfiavano.

Jessep si alzò e andò nel bagno.

"Sta bene,dottor Jessep?"disse la donna.

"Si."disse lui che chiuse la porta e accese la lucina vicino allo specchio.

Si guardò la pancia,poi senti un forte dolore e si mise le mani sulle tempie,mentre le sopracciglia gli andarono in avanti divenendo simili a quelle di una scimmia.

Prese un po' d'acqua dalla vasca e se la mise in fronte,mentre masticava della carne cruda in bocca e aveva il sangue che usciva.

Andò a farsi la doccia e vide che i suoi piedi erano diventati come quelli di una scimmia e avevano sei dita,cioè,oltre all'alluce normale,c'era anche quello delle scimmie.

Lui rise e i suoi piedi diventarono normali.

Lui si asciugò e spense la luce.

Aprì la porta,ma fu colto dalle allucinazioni.

La camera oltre il bagno sparì e ci furono i flash della spaccatura,poi si formò davanti a lui un paesaggio orrendo.

C'erano montagne appuntite piene di lava che gorgogliava e lui vide di essere sopra un fiume di lava che scorreva da quella direzione,così si aggrappò alla porta del bagno.

La ragazza accese le luci "Tutto bene?"

"Certo."disse lui "Torna pure a dormire."

Lei si riaddormentò e lui andò nello studio.

Stava per scrivere,ma i bozzi riapparvero.

All'aereoporto arrivò Amily con le bambine.

"Amili."disse Jessep "Ciao,sei bellissima."

Lei lo salutò "Come stai?"

"Io bene e tu?"disse Jessep.

"Bene."disse lei.

Poco dopo Amily era in una casa piena di scatoloni.

Era una villa a due piani.

"Comunque non è affatto vero che i babbuini sono carnivori occasionalmente."disse Amily "Ho osservato casi in cui il loro comportamento era inequivocabilmente quello di predatori.

Due babbuini hanno ucciso una gazzella e l'hanno mangiata.

E c'era anche un sistema rudimentale di comunicazione elementare tra i due babbuini.

Sono rimasta affascinata sul lavoro che stanno facendo sulla comunicazione dei primati."

"Hai registrato i suoni emessi dai babbuini?"disse Jessep.

"Certo che l'ho fatto,perché?"disse Amily.

"Mi piacerebbe sentirli."disse Jessep.

"Ah,quando vuoi."disse lei.

"La signora Talia,ha detto che verrà domani alle dieci per aiutarti a mettere in ordine."disse Jessep"Voleva sapere se tu la volevi a tempo pieno ora.

Gli ho detto di si."

"Ho avuto una lettera di Meson,qualche settimana fa."disse Amily "Dice che hai lavorato ad una droga molto potente che hai riportato dal Messico.

Non è stata ancora studiata a fondo ed è maledettamente pericolosa."

"Cos'altro ti ha detto Meson?"disse Jessep.

"Dice che da un anno a questa parte hai preso circa due grammi di quella droga... e che hai subito un fenomeno molto strano di regressione genetica,più o meno tre mesi fa."disse Amily "Che potresti avere la leucemia o altro."

Jessep rise e bevve da una tazza.

"Ha provato a farti entrare in un ospedale per una visita completa,ma tu hai rifiutato."disse Amily"È molto preoccupato che tu stia impazzendo.

Dice che ti comporti in un modo strano."

"Meson è patologicamente incapace di tenere la bocca chiusa su qualunque..."disse Jessep.

"È preoccupato per te."disse Amily.

"È ANCHE UNO STUPIDO RETROGRADA..."disse Jessep.

"MA È UN MEDICO DI FAMA..."disse Amily.

"NON SI È TRATTATO DI LEUCEMIA!"disse Jessep che iniziò a camminare "Ne un altro tipo di cancro.

MI SONO LASCIATO FARE UNA COLONSCOPIA FEGATO MILZA E UNA TAC.

Sono stato sondato,radiografato,palpato,Meson mi ha infilato specchietti in gola e nel culo per tre mesi di fila e non c'è nessuna traccia,nessun sintomo di alcun tipo di cancro!

Cos'altro a scritto Meson?

E su quale nastro sono incisi i suoni dei babbuini?"

"Perché?"disse Amily.

"Meson ti ha scritto che durante quel periodo di regressione sono stato effetto a afasia per circa quattro ore?"disse Jessep "Gli unici suoni che riuscivo ad emettere erano versi e grugniti.

Ho idea che fossero molto simili ai versi dei babbuini..."

"Meson ti ha detto che l'esame del tuo sangue ha messo in evidenza i caratteri di un gruppo sanguigno di scimmia?"disse Amily.

"Si."disse Jessep "Hanno anche trovato antigeni specifici dell'uomo."

"Vorrei vedere quei dati."disse Amily.

"Insomma,santo Dio,l'unica cosa che devo fare è tornare in quella vasca di isolamento e vedere se la cosa si ripete."disse Jessep "Vedi nessuno di noi crede che sia successo.

E dopo tre mesi comincio a dubitarne anch'io,ma no,no,nella vasca non si torna!

Meson ha preso in mano la situazione!

Lui tiene Artur tutto il giorno in laboratorio a fare a fette i suoi topi.

Che cosa dovrei fare io mentre loro affettano cervelli di topi?!"

"Mamma?"disse la figlia.

"Pensano tutti che tuo padre sia matto."disse Jessep.

"Quando si mangia?"disse lei.

"Tra poco." disse la madre "Vai a giocare."

"Sono convinto che la regressione è stata provocata da un'azione cosciente."disse Jessep.

Amily andò in cucina.

"Quando ero nella vasca ho assunto un altra coscienza."disse Jessep "Il mio se è cambiato in un se più primitivo e quella droga in qualche modo ha aiutato questo se più primitivo ad evidenziarsi.

Guarda almeno i miei dati."

"Certo,lo farò domani pomeriggio..."disse Amily.

"NON PRENDERMI ALLA LEGGERA FORSE IO NON SONO MATTO!"disse Jessep "TI CHIEDO SOLO DI FARE UN PICCOLO SFORZO DI IMMAGINAZIONE,DI ACCETTARE UN CONCETTO INCONSUETO!

CHE GLI ALTRI STATI DI COSCIENZA SIANO REALI QUANTO LO STATO DI VEGLIA E CHE QUELLA REALTÀ PUÒ MATERIALIZZARSI!"

"Stai urlando,Eddie…"disse lei.

"LO SO,MA SOPPORTO DA DUE MESI QUESTO PATERNALISMO DI MERDA DA ARTUR E MESON E MI SONO STUFATO!urlo Jessep e lei uscì dalla stanza e andò fuori dalla casa con lei"Abbiamo milioni di anni immagazzinati dentro quella banca di dati che chiamiamo la mente.

Abbiamo miliardi di geni assopiti in noi!

Tutto il nostro passato evolutivo,forse sono incappato proprio in questo.

Santo cielo,sto dicendo solo che voglio tornare in quella vasca e ripetere l'esperimento!

È un comportamento normale per un ricercatore,ripetere l'esperimento,confermarlo!

Vorrei avere con me altri scienziati responsabili quando lo faccio,vorrei avere una convalida da parte di qualche altro scienziato con me.

Dio santo,potremmo provare l'esistenza di una nuova forza della natura!

Non pensi che meriti un approfondimento.

Ho tutti gli appunti e i nastri a casa mai.

A che ora potresti venire domani?"

"2,2.30."disse Amily che andò via .

La sera seguente Jessep aveva preso la droga ed era dentro la vasca.

Amily tornò con le bambine e il telefono squillò "Pronto?

Ah,Meson,pensavo a te.

Hai già parlato con Artur.

No,no, sono appena tornata da cena.

Beh,credo che tu abbia ragione è sull'orlo di un collasso nervoso.

È stato qui tutto il pomeriggio,si agitava come un pazzo e poi è scomparso.

Confesso ce sono preoccupata,lo sono davvero molto."

Una mano umana,ma coperta di peli, aprì il portellone e anche il braccio era coperto di peli.

Emetteva versi bestiali.

Un guardiano notturno dormiva su una sedia,accanto ad una scrivania piena di carte,tazze e un piatto,più una radio.

Aveva i capelli marroni corti,barba e baffi.

Aveva una giacca verde scuro e dei jeans.

Sentendo un tonfo si svegliò.

Uscì dalla stanza e vide il corridoio deserto.

Si avviò verso la stanza della vasca e vide le apparecchiature funzionanti.

Andò vicino al vetro e non vide nulla,ma quando aprì la porta il piccolo ominide urlò.

Aveva il corpo coperto di peli,capelli lunghi neri,ma aveva il viso umano.

L'essere spiccò un salto e fuggì,mentre il guardiano cadde a terra,poi si alzò e raccolse i fili caduti dall'essere.

Uscendo sentì il verso dell'essere e fuggì verso le scale inseguito.

Salì le scale,mentre l'ominide lo inseguiva urlando,chiuse la porta e l'essere ci batté contro urlando.

Corse da una guardia che era seduta e stava mangiando un panino "C'è un animale in giro,al seminterrato."

"Che genere di animale?"disse la guardia.

"Una scimmia,credo."disse il guardiano.

Entrambi sentirono dei boati e scesero le scale per poi aprire la porta e trovare la scimmia in fondo alla seconda rampa di scale.

L'essere urlò e fuggì nel corridoio sulla sinistra,mentre i due scesero e un guardiano andò a prendere una mazza nell'ufficio.

La guardia parlò alla radio "Charlie?

Charlie Thomas?"

"Si,dimmi."disse la voce alla radio.

"Dove sei?"disse la guardia

"In ufficio."disse la voce.

"Allora senti,c'è un animale in libertà nel seminterrato del fabbricato B,io passo per il corridoio che porta alle caldaie,quindi venite giù dall'altra parte."disse la guardia "State attenti è uno scimmione piuttosto grosso.

Tutti gli animali sono rinchiusi di sopra,che diavolo ci fa questo quaggiù?"

L'ominide era tra i tubi dell'immensa sala caldaia.

Diede un colpo ad una catena,poi si arrampicò su dei tubi sul soffitto.

I due entrarono nella sala caldaia.

"Dev'essere qui da qualche parte."disse la guardie e i due si divisero andando una parte e uno dall'altra.

Il guardiano si voltò sentendo un suono e si volto,poi si sentì un verso.

La guardia batté il manganello su un tubo dopo aver visto una catena che si muoveva.

La guardia guardò i tubi in alto e fu afferrato alla gambe.

La scimmia prese il manganello e iniziò a colpirlo alla testa.

I guardiano si spaventò vedendo la scena.

L'ominide gli urlò contro e gli corse addosso.

Il guardiano fuggì via arrivando ad una porta dietro la quale due guardiane stavano scendendo.

L'ominide colpi il guardiano e poi ruggì verso gli altri e fuggì via.

Una delle guardie soccorse il guardiano l'altro inseguì la scimmia,che salì delle scale e scavalcò un alta porta con un'apertura sopra.

Uscì da un vicolo,pieno di oggetti e macchine abbandonate,oltrepassò un rete e andò a sbattere contro una macchina abbandonata,poi corse verso la strada,ma vedendo una macchina corse nella direzione opposta e si fermò sull'estremità del vicolo e vide che c'erano dei cani che mangiavano da delle scatole e dai bidoni e si nascose.

Un uomo cacciò via i cani e l'ominide fuggi.

Entrò in un vicolo e poi corse in strada,verso dei bidoni della spazzatura.

Frugò nei bidoni,ma sentì dei cani abbaiare e li vide uscire da un furgone.

L'ominide urlò e si arrampicò sul un muro,tramite dei tubi e ruggì ai cani,poi raggiunse una scala di sicurezza e gettò un pezzo di metallo sui cani,poi saltò giù e afferrò un palo di legno da un bidone e salì su un auto.

Un cane lo attaccò e morse il palo,l'ominide lo colpì alla testa,il cane morse ancora il palo e fu gettato dalla macchina.

L'ominide corse in strada e arrivò ad un recito dello zoo,inseguito dal cane e scavalcò un recinto trovandosi davanti ad un rinoceronte.

Prese una pietra e scavalcò un altro recinto.

Andò a bere ad una pozza,ma gli elefanti si avvicinarono.

Uscì dal recinto e sentì l'odore di carne,così corse verso un recinto e mise la mano dentro,ma una tigre gli diede una zampata.

Lui tirò il sasso contro la recinzione e fuggì.

Si trovò davanti ad un negozio chiuso dove c'erano dei pupazzi di animali e li guardò,poi sentendo versi di animali andò via e vide una recinzione con dentro delle capre.

Mise le mani sulla recinzione e prese la scossa.

Urlò e si allontanò,poi si avvicinò e ruggì,vide un albero,si arrampicò e saltò nel recinto.

Apparve sopra delle rocce e scagliò una pietra colpendo alla testa una capra,mentre le altre fuggirono.

Lui la afferrò e iniziò a divorarla cruda,poi ruggì verso le altre che si allontanarono di più e poi proseguì.

Arrivò un guardiano su una jeep che con la torcia illuminò la capra completamente aperta e mangiata,poi trovò Jessep disteso a terra,accanto ad un fiume.

Jessep fu accompagnato fuori dal carcere e Amily venne a prenderlo a notte fonda.

Lo abbracciò e lo portò in macchina.

Fuori pioveva.

Si sedettero dietro entrambi.

"Che cosa facevi nella stanza della vasca?"disse Amily.

"Rammento soltanto alcuni frammenti di ciò che mi è successo."disse Jessep "Dovrai avere pazienza con me."

"Lo sai che Meson ha girato Boston tutta la notte per trovarti?"disse lei.

"Capisco,sto bene."disse Jessep.

Alla guida dell'auto c'era Meson.

Amily era nel salotto della casa di Jessep e lui indossava un accappatoio portando da bere"Immagino che ricevere una chiamata dalla polizia alle 2 del mattino e sapere che tuo marito è stato trovato a dormire nudo nello zoo cittadino,deve averti preoccupata un po'."

"Si,a voler dir poco..."disse Amily.

"E con Meson che ti scriveva che ultimamente avevo un esaurimento nervoso avrai pensato che ero partito del tutto."disse Jessep "Mi dispiace,Amily.

So di averti fatto passare una giornata tremenda,penso che sarai stata seduta qui tutto questo tempo cercando un modo per portarmi da uno psichiatra."

Lui le diede da bere.

"È così,hai proprio indovinato."disse Amily.

"Non so come hai fatto a sopportarmi tutti questi anni."disse Jessep.

"Ti amavo."disse Amily.

"Mio Dio,Amily,io non so come dirtelo, davvero io non lo so."disse Jessep "Le implicazioni sono sconcertanti.

A quanto pare sono entrato in uno stato di coscienza molto primitivo e io non ricordo,almeno non chiaramente,come sono uscito da quella stanza.

La prima cosa che ricordo sono i cani.

Sono stato inseguito da dei cani randagi fino allo zoo...e nello zoo...ho inseguito,cacciato e divorato una piccola capra.

Ero del tutto animalesco e consistevo solamente nella volontà di sopravvivere,di superare la notte, di mangiare...di bere...di dormire.

È stato il momento più sublime e stupefacente della mia vita."

Suonò il citofono e lei si alzò.

"Potrei aver ucciso un uomo stanotte."disse Jessep e lei si fermò,poi andò a da aprire la porta.

"Io ricordo...di avere colpito."disse Jessep.

Meson entrò dentro la casa "Non hai idea della fatica che ho avuto a trovare i vestiti,sono dovuto andare da quelli della vigilanza."

Jessep si mise nel corridoio al buio.

"Vogliono che chiami subito il loro ufficio."disse Meson "C'era una specie di scimmia in libertà nella stanza della vasca.

Tu ne sai qualcosa?

Questa ha quasi ucciso una delle guardie."

Amily si mise la mano davanti alla bocca.

"Non avrai mica portato li una scimmia stanotte,vero?"disse Meson.

Lui rimase in silenzio.

"Io tuo orologio e il resto sono nelle tasche."disse Meson "Sta bene?"

"Di a Meson quello che dicevi a me."disse Amily "Voglio il suo parere su tutto questo."

"Credo che il parere di Meson sia prevedibile."disse Jessep.

Nella sua casa,a notte fonda,Amily guardava le lastre fatte a Jessep e ascoltava le registrazioni "Mio Dio,eccolo li.

È un proto-umano.

La prima e originaria forma umana.

È minuscolo.

Forse un metro e dieci di altezza,completamente ricoperto di peli,tipo scimpanzé,ma eretto.

Non cammina sulle nocche.

Braccia più corte.

Si muove con molta grazia.

Ce ne sono 2,3 di loro.

Bipedi,minuti,piccoli.

Umanoidi pelosi."

Lei mandò avanti il nastro e sentì la voce "Sto uccidendo.

Uccidendo qualcosa.

Una capra,sto uccidendo…

Sto mangiando la carne di una capra.

Bevo il sangue."

"Stava facendo un brutto viaggio secondo me."disse Meson.

"Questi viaggi nella vasca stanno diventando pericolosi."disse Artur.

Si sentirono i versi animaleschi.

"Che diavolo è quello?"disse Meson alla registrazione.

Amily si mise a dormire e sognò l'ominide che correva nella strada buia inseguito dai cani,poi si svegliò,chiuse la finestra,controllò le bambine e chiamò Jessep "Ti ho svegliato?

Devo vederti."

Lui arrivò e i due andarono in salotto accanto al fuoco.

"Io non so neanche come descrivertelo,ma comincio a pensare che quello che ti è successo venerdì notte,non era solo un'esperienza allucinatoria..."disse Amily "Ho la sensazione che qualcosa di...fenomenologico sia realmente accaduto,che c'è stata una qualche sorta di trasformazione genetica.

Non so perché lo penso,ma sfidando tutto ciò che è razionale,lo penso.

A questo punto son terrorizzata,pietrificata!"

"Anch'io."disse Jessep.

"Non voglio che tu ripeta l'esperimento la prossima settimana."

"Devo vedere se è successo davvero."disse Jessep.

"Ti chiedo solo di rimandare l'esperimento fino a che non ne sappiamo di più..."disse Amily.

"Non c'è nessun modo di saperlo,prima che si verifichi l'evento."disse Jessep.

"Ma potresti causare a te stesso un danno genetico irreversibile!"disse Amily.

"Non credi si tratti di genetica!"disse Jessep "Andiamo oltre la massa e la materia,risaliamo al pensiero primevo."

"Sto cercando di dirti che ti amo."disse Amily.

"Lo so questo."disse lui "Ma io sto cercando di dirti che questa faccenda è una cosa dell'altro mondo."

Lui si sedette vicino a lei sul divano "Potremmo essere sul punto di aprire una scatola nera che può rivoluzionare i nostro concetto di spazio tempo.

Potremmo anche scoprire un legame con un altro universo.

Santo cielo,Amily,tu sei una scienziata.

Dovresti capire cosa provo."

"Oh,si lo so che cosa provi."disse lei "Non potresti restare qui stanotte?"

"Va bene."disse Jessep.

Amily andò nel corridoio e bussò alla porta verde.

Artur aprì la porta.

Sul tavolo era stato messo un televisore che teneva d'occhio l'interno della vasca.

Meson misurava la pressione a Jessep nella stanza della vasca.

"Se vengo fuori trasformato in andropoide,non vi sarà possibile comunicare con me."disse Jessep"Quindi iniettatemi dei sedativi quando sono ancora nella vasca.

Altrimenti non vi sarà facile rendermi inoffensivo."

Jessep salutò Amily.

"D'accordo."disse Meson "Ti dico una cosa però,se esci da quella vasca come scimmia,io vado dritto dritto al manicomio a farmi internare."

"Se succede gli daremo una forte dose di partitolo per calmarlo."disse Artur.

"Ma come sarebbe a dire se succede?!"disse Amily "Se succede.

Continuate a dire se succede!

Allora pensi che succederà qualcosa,perché se lo pensi non..."

Amily si mise una mano davanti alla bocca "Scusami,sono tanto nervosa."

"Lo sono anch'io."disse Artur.

Jessep era nella vasca e Amily lo guardò,mentre chiudevano il portello.

Lui sorrise.

Passarono le ore.

Artur scese le scale ed entrò nella stanza,mentre gli altri due erano seduti e fissi sul video.

Artur chiuse la porta e aveva un sacco in mano.

"Qualche cambiamento?"disse Artur.

"Per ora no."disse Meson "Hai preso pollo o tacchino?"

"Non lo so,ho detto di darmi quello che avevano."disse lui.

"Sentite,sono quasi le undici,sono passate più di due ore,non è meglio interromperlo?"disse Amily"Io...velo dico francamente,sono terrorizzata.

Forse stiamo sconvolgendo la sua struttura genetica,e come possiamo impedirlo!"

"Vuoi riportarlo giù,Artur."disse Meson.

"Ah...si incazzerà da morire."disse Artur.

"Non dovevamo lasciarlo fare."disse Amily "Non so come ci siamo fatti convincere per prima cosa.

Lo abbiamo assecondato,eppure sappiamo che non è pazzo e sappiamo tutti dentro di noi che forse ha scoperto qualcosa che va al di là della nostra comprensione e siccome lo pensò VOGLIO CHE QUESTA COSA SI FERMI QUI!"

Le immagini le video mostrarono dei flash dello strappo bianco e Jessep iniziò ad urlare.

"Oh Crist..."disse Amily.

Il suo volto si gonfiò in diversi punti,poi ci fu una luce biancha che fece sembrare i lineamenti di Jessep rossi,mentre lui urlava con voce disumana.

Le immagini erano sottoposte a molte interferenze.

Jessep urlò e Meson prese i medicinali andando verso la vasca con la siringa.

Provò a sollevare il coperchio,ma riuscì a sollevarlo per poco e videro una luce azzurra con del vapore che usciva.

Tento una seconda volta e alla terza riuscì.

Jessep,con la testa gonfia,era inondato da energia azzurra e urlo,mandando Meson contro il muro e danneggiando un tubo da cui uscì vapore.

Lo sportello si richiuse e Meson ci cadde sopra.

Artur vedeva uno schermo da cui usciva solo luce.

"ADDIE!"urlo Amily che cercò di aprire la vasca,ma Meson la fermò e la portò via,mentre Artur svenne.

Meson portò la donna fuori dalla stanza e le fece sbattere contro il muro tanto da farla svenire,poi tornò dentro,ma non uscì più.

La luce scomparve da sotto la porta.

Amily tornò dentro e vide il televisore distrutto e i due svenuti.

Sentì dei suoni e guardò la vasca e vide che c'erano momenti in cui la parete nera diventava trasparente a causa delle pulsazioni di una massa,che emetteva luce bianca.

L'acqua cominciò a piovere dai tubi e la luce ad intensificarsi.

Ora c'erano dei flash gialli e c'era una forma che si muoveva.

Una forte luce bianca apparve dalla vasca e lei vide Jessep con indosso uno strano abito.

Aveva delle due linee a zig-zag,sia sopra che sotto entrambi gli occhi.

Indossava una tuta aderente verde che lo copriva dal collo in poi,lasciando scoperte le mani.

Aveva delle placche viola sulle spalle appuntite verso l'esterno e queste placche proseguivano a zig-zag lungo il petto per poi unirsi al centro.

Aveva una cintura viola sulla vita e le scarpe viola.

Intorno a lui c'era una luce biancastra e i suoi contorni si illuminavano e si spegnevano con luce bianca.

Jessep urlo a squarcia gola.

I tubi sul soffitto si mossero violentemente.

Ora Jessep era pieno di energia bianca.

I tubi sul soffitto si muovevano e quelli sulle pareti erano schiacciati.

La vasca si illumino di luce azzurra e ci furono dei flash.

Lei si sposto e un esplosione fece saltare il vetro.

Una forte luce azzurra e bianca usciva dal vetro della porta.

Lei cercò di aprirla,ma senza successo,poi provò a passare per il buco nel muro,ma c'era troppa luce.

La luce svanì e si formo un gigantesco gorgoglio di acqua da cui usciva una fioca luce bianca.

Lei si avvicinò e,tenendosi ad un tubo,mise le mani nell'acqua "ADDIE!

ADDIE!"

Jessep urlò e dalla sua bocca apparve l'immagine di un embrione e intorno tutto divenne nero con dei puntini bianchi.

Questo esplose e creò un'onda d'urto celeste,poi un cerchio giallo e del fuoco rosso.

Jessep si inoltrava sempre si più nelle cellule più piccole e attraversando a grande velocità,ciò che sembrava un corridoio di energia rosso scuro.

Apparve un cerchio rosso,attaccato ad una circonferenza rossa,in uno spazio nero,con puntini bianchi.

Essa si dissolse.

Vide una frattura nera con dentro l'universo in un passaggio di energia bianca e azzurra.

Vide questo cerchio che stava entrando dentro l'universo.

Questo cerchio esplose e divenne polvere gialla e rossa,poi puntini bianchi e inizio ad espandersi.

Apparve un occhio bianco,con dentro un cerchio rosso e uno nero.

Esso esplose,molte volte in forme e colori diversi.

Questo cerchio andò nella mani della creatura di metallo che era sospesa nel buio che aveva moltissimi punti bianchi in movimento e inizio a formare Jessep con indosso la tuta verde.

L'essere sorrise.

La creatura femminile di metallo stava per entrare nello spacco bianco,ma Jessep fu tirato via ed apparve dall'acqua nelle braccia di Amily.

Artur e Meson si svegliarono.

Jessep fu portato a casa a notte fonda e messo sul letto.

Meson lo visitò.

Amily andò in cucina e Meson la raggiunse.

"Le sue condizioni sono buone."disse Meson "Probabilmente dormirà per un giorno o due.

Si sveglierà un po' intontito.

È imbottito di droghe.

È normale che un esperienza psichedelica come questa ti metta a tappeto per un paio di giorni."

"Non la definirei soltanto un'esperienza psichedelica."disse Amily.

"Il cuore va bene."disse Meson "La pressione anche.

Sono più preoccupato per te."

"Io sto bene."disse Amily che andò il salotto "Di tutti gli uomini di questo mondo,devo essere innamorata di questo.

Non riesco a non esserlo.

Sai quante volte ho cercato di innamorarmi.

Con chiunque vado a letto,devo fare finta che è lui,altrimenti non succede niente.

Con chiunque parli,con chiunque stia,soffro perché non è lui.

Sono posseduta da lui,è pazzesco!"

Amily pianse e si sedette su una poltrona "È pazzesco."

"No,Amily."disse Meson "È giusto così."

"Tu sei l'unica cosa a cui tiene,oltre il suo lavoro."disse Meson.

"NO,MESON!"disse lei "Non sono mai esistita per lui,nessun contatto umano è mai esistito per lui,lui cerca solo la verità e la verità per Eddie è solo quella che non cambia mai,è sempre costante.

Ciò che gli è successo stasera era la sua idea dell'amore.

È l'appagamento!

Finalmente!

Ha posseduto Dio!

Finalmente ha abbracciato l'assoluto!

È stato finalmente violentato dalla verità e questo lo ha quasi distrutto!"

Lei si alzò "Non mi ha mai amato.

Sono solo frammenti di materia viva."

Lei si mise seduta accanto alla finestra.

"Amily,sei ancora sotto shock."disse Meson "Ti porto qualcosa."

Jessep aveva gli occhi aperti a letto.

"Qualcuno ha messo l'occhio al microscopio e ha scoperto che la materia solida non era solida."disse Artur "Stasera abbiamo raggiunto un punto in cui le leggi fisiche non contano più.

È tutto un nuovo orizzonte.

Un evento storico.

Ora cosa ci facciamo?"

Artur prese del caffè dalla cucina.

"Io non farò niente."disse Meson che era seduto "Quello che è successo mi ha spaventato da morire."

"Quella vasca è scoppiata,qualsiasi cosa sia successa la dentro ha liberato un'enorme quantità di energia."disse Artur.

"Per l'amor del cielo,lasciamo perdere questa faccenda."disse Meson che beveva da una lattina"Non voglio neanche parlarne."

"Non posso farne a meno!"disse Artur "Tu forse potrai addormentarti ora,ma da come mi sento,io non credo che potrò dormire per un anno.

Ho come il fuoco al culo!

Sono rimasto ad asciugare quella maledetta stanza e vorrei sapere perché.

Tu credi negli agenti soprannaturali,Meson?"

"No,Artur,non ci credo."disse Meson,

"Allora quello che abbiamo visto stasera è stato un fenomeno fisico,ma allora ,se è stato un fenomeno fisico,dev'essere spiegabile e va spiegato!"disse Artur,mentre Meson si alzò.

Artur gli andò dietro "Lasciami parlare,per la miseria,sono stato li AD ASCIUGARE QUELLA MALEDETTA STANZA PER 3 ORE DI FILA!"

Meson entrò nel bagno "IO NE HO AVUTO ABBASTANZA STASERA!

ORA LASCIAMI IN PACE!"

"Vorrei dirti ciò che vorrei fare!"disse Artur che entrò nel bagno"Dobbiamo ripetere la cosa con altri soggetti umani.

Soggetti di vario tipo.

Metteremo un annuncio al sindacato studenti per dei volontari,qualcosa del genere!..."

"Cristo..."disse Meson "È proprio Artur Rosemberg che parla o sbaglio..."

"Prendiamo cinque o sei persone,ripartiamo da zero e poi..."disse Artur.

"VUOI DARE A QUALCUN'ALTRO LA DROGA?!"urlò Meson "SEI L'ANIMA DELLA COMUNITÀ SCIENTIFICA MODERATA,VERO!?"

"LASCIAMI FINIRE!"urlo Artur "Vediamo i risultati e li confrontiamo con quelli di Eddie…"

"L'UOMO CHE FACEVA LE PETIZIONI CONTRO L'INGEGNERIA GENETICA E LE ARMI!"urlò Meson.

"POTREMMO ANCHE OTTENERE UN FINANZIAMENTO!"urlò Artur "GLI RACCONTIAMO QUALCHE BALLA!"

"LA SCIENZA PER IL POPOLO!"urlò Meson.

"VEDIAMO SE L'EVENTO SI RIPETE!"urlò Artur "POTREBBE ANCHE ESSERE CONTROLLABILE!"

"VUOI PROVARE UNA DROGA SCONOSCIUTA SU DEGLI INNOCENTI…"urlò Meson.

"LASCIAMI PARLARE!"urlò Artur.

"VOLETE SMETTERLA DI URLARE!"disse Amily che aprì una porta e andò nella camera da letto di Jessep.

Lui era sdraiato senza vestiti e lei si sedette sul letto.

"Come ti senti."disse lei "Ti vuoi rimettere a dormire?"

"Si."disse Jessep.

"Ti dispiace se Meson ti da un'occhiata prima?"disse lei.

"Buon idea."disse Jessep.

Meson lo visitò,mentre Artur era sulla porta.

A notte fonda Amily dormiva senza vestiti e con solo una coperta,su una poltrona.

Squillò il telefono,la mattina seguente.

Jessep entrò nella stanza con una vestaglia addosso.

"Spero che non sia per le bambine."disse Amily che rispose "Ah,va tutto bene Artur.

Sta bene.

È Artur,chiede se stai bene?"

"Si."disse lui.

"Artur,ti richiamo quando sarò più sveglia."disse lei che riattaccò "Chissà che ore sono.

Dovrei chiamarle,non credi?"

"Non so dirti quanto sei importante per me."disse Jessep,lasciandola sorpresa "Quanto ho bisogno di te e delle bambine.

Voglio che tu lo sappia.

Ho seguito la strada errata.

La mia ricerca della verità assoluta mi ha portato ad entrare in contatto con gli esseri sbagliati.

Ne angeli,ne demoni,ma molto peggio.

Tu mi hai salvato,mi hai ripreso dal fondo dell'abisso,è così Amily.

Ormai ero arrivato a quell'ultimo momento del terrore che è l'inizio della vita.

A quegli orrendi esseri…

Ne ho visto solo uno,ma potevo sentirli.

Così vasti e freddi che la mia mente stava cedendo.

Il loro luogo di vita è il nulla bianco.

Un semplice e orrendo nulla.

Sono gli immortali senza anima,oltre tutto,senza interesse nel sapere da dove provengono loro stessi.

Per quegli esseri la verità assoluta di tutte le cose è che non esiste verità assoluta.

La verità è ciò che è transitorio,è la vita umana,la realtà.

Io non voglio spaventarti Amily,ma quello che cerco di dirti e che i Sinnu Sarrum sono degli orrori viventi e reali che ora vivono e crescono dentro di me.

E l'unica cosa che gli impedisce di divorarmi sei tu."

"Perché non resti con me allora?"disse Amily.

"È troppo tardi."disse lui "Non credo che potrò più liberarmene.

Ma non posso sopportarlo, il dolore è troppo forte."

Jessep andò nel corridoio e lei lo seguì.

I bozzi sul bracci apparvero di nuovo e Jessep si lamentò.

Ci furono diversi flash che mostravano la spaccatura e i cerchi che esplodevano.

"Combattili,Eddie!"disse Amily "Come hai reso reale tutto questo,puoi renderlo irreale."

"Quando il potere arriva,non te ne liberi più!"disse Jessep "Puoi solo rimandare le crisi!"

Lei gli corse incontro "Se mi ami Eddie...se mi ami...COMBATTILO!"

Lui le diede la mano e ci fu un flash di luce.

Su Jessep apparve la tuta aderente verde e viola,mentre la pelle di Amily divenne nera,piena di linee di energia rossa,simili a lava e da lei partiva una luce rossa.

Il corpo di Jessep si illuminò di luce rossa e cacciò un potentissimo urlo disumano.

Amily urlò e camminò indietro cadendo in fondo al corridoio.

Il corpo di Jessep,compreso il vestito divenne blu,poi rosso all'esterno e blu all'interno,in più si copri di minuscoli punti in movimento.

Lui urlò,con una voce disumana e cadde a terra.

Jessep si mise in ginocchio e vide che il corpo era pieno di punti grigi che si muovevano.

Jessep batté il braccio sinistro a terra e strisciò.

Amily urlava a terra.

Jessep alzò il braccio verso l'alto urlando e la sua pelle divenne di nuovo rossa,poi colpì il suolo.

Poi avanzò,dando un altro colpo e divenne pieno di punti bianchi in movimento,colpì ancora e divenne rosso.

Mentre era a terra,la parte inferiore del corpo divenne bianca e la parte della schiena e la parte sinistra della testa divennero rossi.

Si alzò e la parte interna divenne di punti rossi e la parte esterna del corpo divenne di punti bianchi.

Sbatté una volta il braccio contro un muro e i punti divennero azzurri,una seconda volta e i punti divennero viola,una terza volta e divennero bianchi,colpì il muro accanto con lo stesso pugno e punti divennero rossi e bianchi,poi colpì il primo muro,sempre usando lo stesso arto e la pelle tornò rossa,poi colpì l'altro muro e i punti tornarono azzurri,poi colpì ancora l'altro muro e i punti divennero bianchi,colpì il muro accanto e la pelle tornò umana,ma la tuta e le linee sul volto restarono,poi colpì l'altro muro e i punti divennero bianchi,colpì il muro accanto e per un momento tornò umano e senza vestiti,poi la tuta riapparve e divenne rossa,poi colpì l'altro muro tornando umano,ma poi la tuta riapparve ancora.

Inizio a colpire entrambe le pareti a grande velocità,alternando le trasformazioni,per quattro volte,poi colpì il muro iniziale per cinque volte a grande velocità e tornò umano e senza vestiti.

Lui si avvinò ad Amily e la abbracciò.

Ci fu una forte luce gialla e poi azzurra,seguita da diverse sfere di energia azzurre e rosse e Amily tornò umana e senza vestiti.

I due restarono abbracciati.

"Ti amo,Amily."disse Jessep.

Lei sorrise e lo strinse,restando seduta a terra.


	35. LA COSA:ORIGINI

LA COSA:ORIGINI

1982

Al Polo Sud c'era un gatto delle nevi che procedeva tranquillamente in una valle ghiacciata.

Alle sue spalle c'era una catena montuosa bassa,più piccole colline a chilometri di distanza sulla sinistra.

Dentro vi era un uomo con gli occhiali,capelli castani,con la frangia sulla fronte,barba e baffi.

Indossava un pesante giaccone nero,aveva delle cuffie collegate ad uno schermo che era davanti a se ed era seduto sul retro.

Lo schermo captava strani suoni e lui cambiava le frequenze.

Ai posti davanti vi erano due uomini.

Quello sulla destra aveva i capelli neri,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,baffi e barba nera,lunga e indossava una giacca marrone.

L'altro aveva i capelli neri corti,spettinati,barba e baffi corti,era massiccio e indossava una giacca blu.

"Quanto manca?"disse quello alla guida.

"Procedi sempre dritto."disse quello dietro "Il segnale diventa più forte.

Non manca molto."

Il mezzo procedette.

Mentre gli altri due parlavano quello con le cuffie vide che il segnale era particolarmente forte.

"Fermi."disse quello dietro e il mezzo si fermò.

"È proprio qui."disse l'uomo con le cuffie "Sotto di noi."

Il ghiaccio sotto di loro si spaccò ed il mezzo cadde in uno stretto crepaccio che alla fine si strinse troppo e bloccò lo spazzaneve.

"Fermi!"disse quello a destra che tirò una leva ed accese i fari del mezzo.

"Oh mio Dio."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Videro che in fondo al crepaccio c'era una lastra di metallo,formata da più placche con varie linee e sul lato sinistro c'era una circonferenza di metallo.

In un obitorio c'era una donna che metteva un filo di plastica,con una videocamera,dentro il corpo di una creatura simile ad un orso enorme,ma decomposto.

Sul video accanto appariva l'immagine dell'interno,con a fianco delle scritte :"Ursus Speleeus.

Maschio.

Vissuto 27500 anni fa in Columbia."

La creatura era su un tavolo di metallo.

La donna aveva delle cuffie,capelli neri,legati all'altezza della nuca e intorno a lei c'erano scrivanie e scaffali pieni di fogli e oggetti vari.

Alle su sue spalle c'era anche un microscopio.

"Kate?"disse una guardia.

"Merda."disse lei che spense il video e si tolse le cuffie.

"Scusa,Kate."disse l'uomo "Ci sono dei signori che ti stanno aspettando."

"Oh,si certo."disse lei,mentre un altro uomo entrava "Grazie,Frank."

L'uomo entrato aveva i capelli biondi a mezzo collo,spettinati,indossava una giacca grigia e pantaloni scuri.

La guardia andò via.

"Ciao."disse l'uomo "Ti sei dimenticata,vero?"

"No,no,è solo che..."disse Kate "Si."

Arrivò un altro uomo,con i capelli chiari,barba,baffi,la riga sulla parte sinistra della fronte,indossava una giacca marrone chiaro,sotto aveva una maglietta gialla e aveva i pantaloni scuri.

Aveva anche una sciarpa marrone.

"Volevo che conoscessi…."disse il ragazzo "Eccolo,è arrivato."

"Sono il Dr. Sander Halvorson."disse l'uomo.

"Kate Loyd."disse lei.

"Si."disse lui "Lei sa chi sono?"

"Si,lo so."disse Kate.

"Adam mi ha parlato molto bene di lei."disse Sander "Dice che è specializzata il paleontologia vertebrale."

"Principalmente,si."disse lei.

"E quindi ha già estratto campioni da terreni ghiacciati."disse Sander.

"Ho lavorato in parecchi scavi a basse temperature."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander "Un mio vecchio amico,un collega di lavoro,dirige una una stazione di ricerca geologica in Antartide.

Quarantotto ore fa la sua squadra ha fatto una scoperta davvero incredibile."

"Sul serio?"disse Kate "Che hanno trovato?"

"Domani sera prenderemo un volo,per andare a esaminare il sito e mi serve un buon paleontologo."

"Dottore,sono cerca che lei comprenda che dovrei sapere a cosa dovrei lavorare prima di poter accettare."disse Kate.

"C'è una struttura."disse Sander.

"Una struttura?"disse Kate.

"Si."disse Sander.

"In Antartide?"disse Kate.

"E un esemplare."disse Sander "È tutto quello che posso dirle."

"E presumo di non avere il tempo per decidere."disse Kate.

"No,mi dispiace,la sua risposta mi serve subito."disse Sander.

"Beh… ci sto."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander "Adam le darà tutti i dettagli sulla partenza."

"Ti aspetto di macchina."disse Sander che uscì.

"Si."disse Adam "Certo.

Grazie."

"Allora,Adam?"disse Kate "Di che si tratta?"

"Ora ne sai più o meno quanto me."disse Adam "Ma ti dico una cosa.

Lavoro con quel tizio da tre anni e non l'ho mai visto così esaltato."

Un elicottero stava volando sull'Antartide.

Il pilota a sinistra era di colore,l'altro era bianco,con un berretto nero,occhiali neri,una leggera barba con baffi e indossava un abito marrone.

Quello bianco guardo dietro e vide Sander e Adam seduti sulla destra ,mentre Katr era seduta a sinistra.

Più vicino ai piloti c'era un uomo che dormiva.

"Ehi."disse il pilota bianco a quello nero "È americana?"

L'altro annuì.

Sander stava sfogliando un quaderno,mentre quello che dormiva stava russando.

"Ma senti quello."disse Adam e Kate guardò l'uomo che dormiva sulla poltrona.

"Come fa un essere umano e russare così?"disse Adam.

Il pilota bianco di voltò e indicò le cuffie a Kete che le prese dalla parete alla sua sinistra.

"Speravo che lei potesse darmi un'informazione."disse il pilota bianco"Insomma,qui non trovo un giornale che non si vecchio di almeno tre settimane o più e io ho assoluto bisogno di un'informazione."

"Carter,dai non farti del male,amico."disse quello di colore.

"E che informazione sarebbe?"disse Kate.

"Devo sapere come stanno andando i Cavaliers."disse Carter.

"Non seguo il football."disse lei.

"È una squadra di basket."disse Carter "Giocano a basket."

"E alla grande."disse quello di colore.

"Non vi posso aiutare."disse Kate.

"Beh,non fa niente."disse lui "E mi dia retta,qualsiasi cosa siate venuti a fare,sbrigatevela in un paio di giorni."

"Si?"disse Kate "E perché?"

"Sta arrivando una tempesta."disse quello che dormiva "Una di quelle brutte."

"Buon giorno,Griggs."disse Carter "Già,ha ragione,e la cosa peggiore che potrebbe accadere,sarebbe quella di trovarsi rinchiusi con una dozzina di norvegesi.

Mi creda."

L'elicottero arrivò ad una serie di strutture,alla base di un piccolo monte.

"Base in vista a ore una."disse quello di colore.

Erano tutti edifici ad un piano solo,collegati tra di loro.

L'elicottero atterrò e accorsero tre uomini.

"Siamo arrivati."disse Carter.

Sander scese per primo e ad attenderlo c'era uno dei tre "Dr Sander?"

"Si."disse Sander che gli strinse la mano.

"Benvenuto."disse l'altro.

"Grazie."disse Sander.

"Edward vuole che si rechi immediatamente al sito."disse l'altro "Adesso.

Vi ci porterà Lars."

Kate scese dal mezzo e gli strinse la mano "Salve."

"Salve,benvenuta."disse l'altro "Prego,salga in cabina."

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Si figuri."disse l'altro.

Lars era quello che guidava il mezzo caduto nel crepaccio.

Il mezzo si mosse e ne raggiunse un altro.

Poco oltre c'era una galleria che andava dentro un pezzo di giaccio.

I quattro scesero ed andarono nella caverna,guidati da Lars.

Sulle pareti c'erano delle lampade.

Scesero una scaletta e poi passarono su un piccolo ponticello.

Arrivò un uomo con la barba molto chiara "Sander?"

"Si,Edward."disse Sander e di due si strinsero la mano.

Dietro di loro c'erano due che mangiavano.

"Fatto buon viaggio?"disse Edward.

"Si."disse Sander e i due si abbracciarono.

"Ecco,lei è Kate Loyd,paleontologa alla Columbia..."disse Sander.

"Ciao."disse lei che strinse la mano ad Edward.

"Ben venuta."disse lui.

"Adam Finch,mio assistente alla ricerca."disse Sander.

"Ben venuto."disse Edward che gli strinse la mano.

"Salve."disse Adam.

"Lui è Edward,un mio vecchio amico."disse Sander.

"Loro due,sono della mia squadra."disse Edward "Lui e Karl,lei è Giulia."

"Piacere."disse Sander.

"Entrambi geologi."disse Edward.

"Salve."disse Karl.

"Ben venuti."disse Gulia.

"Ok,vi mostro perché avete volato per 10000 miglia."disse Edward.

Arrivarono ad una gigantesca zona che mostrava una lastra di metallo immensa,staccata dal ghiaccio di molti metri.

C'erano varie luci che la illuminavano.

Si trattava di un oggetto luminoso perfettamente circolare e piatto.

Aveva un cerchio a centro,con un grosso portellone circolare spalancato,poi c'erano cinque placche di metallo,fuse con la struttura,simili alle pale delle eliche di una nave,che arrivavano quasi al bordo e tra una pala e l'altra c'erano delle circonferenze e delle linee.

"Oh,cazzo."disse Adam.

"Riteniamo che sia qui approssimativamente da 100000 anni."disse Edward"L'abbiamo trovato captando un segnale radio.

Una specie di richiesta d'aiuto."

"Incredibile."disse Sander.

"Pensiamo che il segnale si sia innescato quando il sopravvissuto è uscito dal mezzo."disse Edward.

"Sopravvissuto?"disse Kate.

Il gruppo uscì in superficie e vide che c'era una lastra di ghiaccio con intorno delle bandiere.

La neve era stata tolta dal ghiaccio e si intravedevano delle zampe allungate,simili a quelle di un insetto e una forma poco chiara,ma grande più di tre metri.

Sander e Kate si misero a guardare.

"Mio Dio."disse Sander "Quanto ci vorrà per estrarlo?"

"Beh,con la giusta attrezzatura forse mezza giornata."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander.

"Stiamo anche preparando le cariche per far saltare il ghiaccio sopra il mezzo."disse Edward.

"Allora procedete."disse Sander.

Tre spazzaneve tornarono al campo che ormai il Sole stava tramontando e c'erano le luci accese.

Kate ed Edward erano dentro una stanza dove c'erano anche Gulia,Karl,un uomo,con capelli neri, di nome Colin e un altro uomo con i capelli rossi e barba lunga con cui parlava Kate.

La stanza era come uno studio,con tavoli,carte,foto,computer e c'era gente che andava e veniva.

"Il ghiaccio ,volevo chiedere,quanto è fragile?"disse Kate.

"Non è nella zona di frattura,quindi non dovrebbero esserci rischi di incrinatura."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"Ok."disse lei.

"E il ghiaccio è molto spesso,perciò crediamo di poterlo estrarre in un unico pezzo."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"A occhio e croce,direi due metri per quattro,alto poco più di un metro."disse Adam che entrò con Sander "O forse qualcosa di più."

"Assicurati che nessuno si avvicini alla radio."disse Sander "Non vogliamo fughe di notizie."

"E la gru?"disse Kate,ne abbiamo una che faccia a caso nostro.

Quello che nel mezzo controllava le onde annuì e quello seduto accanto a Lars nel mezzo,che era seduto al tavolo ora, intervenne "Si,è già sul posto.

È tutto pronto."

L'uomo si alzò "Io mi chiamo Peder,comunque."

Lei gli strinse la mano "Kate."

"Piacere di conoscerti."disse Peder che si rimise seduto.

"Allora,avete pensato a tutto,non vi serve il mio aiuto."disse lei e tutti risero.

Lars era seduto e accarezzava il cane.

"E di lui che mi dite?"disse Kate indicando Lars "Non sembra molto interessato."

"Ah,quello è Lars."disse un uomo biondo con gli occhiali "Non parla la vostra lingua,ma lavora sodo come un orso."

Adam era a parlare con un uomo dai capelli castani.

"Come può vedere nello scanner,l'astronave ha scavato un tunnel di duecento metri nel ghiaccio."disse l'uomo.

"Ah,accidenti."disse Adam "Mi faccia capire,se io sprofondassi in un ghiacciaio,poi così senza alcun analisi dei dati,abbandonerei la mia nave a piedi?"

"Beh,forse era ferito e stava cercando un posto caldo."disse l'uomo.

"Sembra che non lo abbia trovato."disse Adam.

Ormai era notte e tutti dormivano,ma Kate si alzò e andò a vedere le stelle dalla finestra.

"La prima notte è la peggiore."disse Gulia che dormiva sul materasso sopra il suo.

"Non volevo svegliarti,scusami."disse Kate.

"No,figurati."disse Gulia.

"Non guarderò più le stelle come prima."disse Kate.

Il giorno dopo gli spazzaneve trainavano un grosso blocco di ghiaccio,coperto con un telo nero sopra.

Grig era seduto su una scaletta,mentre Carter e quello di colore erano su una sedia.

Lars e il cane erano sul blocco di ghiaccio.

Il blocco venne portato in una grande stanza dalle pareti di legno,con due finestrelle.

Alla stanza si accedeva da una scaletta di legno,che scendeva a sinistra.

Ad un'estremità c'erano Kate e quello con i capelli rossi,poi c'era Adam nella parte centrale e in fondo c'era quello con gli occhiali e i capelli biondi e quello con i capelli castani.

Giulia e Edward erano dalla parte opposta.

Giulia scattava foto,mentre quasi tutti gli altri erano chinati sul blocco a osservare o a scrivere.

"Il peso totale è di 420 chili."disse Adam che aveva dei fogli.

"Peso trasportabile."disse Kate.

"Che intendi?"disse Adam.

"Beh...per poterlo trasportare in laboratorio dovremmo tagliare da qui a qui."disse Kate.

Sanders entrò nella stanza.

"Comincia con dei tagli di due centimetri."disse Kate.

"Non ho mai creduto a queste cose."disse Adam.

"Io invece si."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Sander toccò il pezzo di ghiaccio "Tutto pronto?"

"Ci siamo quasi."disse Kate.

"Bene."disse Sander "Bene.

Ma prima voglio prendere un campione di tessuto."

"Come?"disse Kate "Crede che sia una buona idea?"

"Si,lo credo."disse Sander.

"Le condizioni atmosferiche sono imprevedibili e non abbiamo la strumentazione adeguata."disse Kate "La sterilizzazione è importante."

"Edward,nella base,c'è un trapano con la punta sottile?"disse Sander.

"Arriva ad un massimo di 30 millimetri."disse Edward.

"Molto bene."disse Sander "Ce lo avete a portata di mano?"

Kate uscì dalla stanza e poco dopo Sander aprì la porta che lei aveva chiuso.

"Kate."disse Sander "Aspetti un momento.

In futuro non mi contraddica mai davanti agli altri."

"Pensavo solo."disse Kate.

"Non è qui per pensare."disse Sander "È qui per tirare fuori dal ghiaccio quella cosa.

Spero di essere stato chiaro."

Sander tornò dentro lasciandola in corridoio.

Edward tornò con un lungo trapano e lo diede a quello con gli occhiali e i capelli chiari.

Accanto a lui c'era Gulia e all'estremità del blocco c'erano Kate,Adam e quello con i capelli rossi che teneva in mano la videocamera.

Kate annuì e lui iniziò a trapanare,ma per sbaglio trafisse una parte della creatura.

Estrasse il trapano portando con se un pezzo di carne chiara e rossa,come se fosse insanguinata e il pezzo di carne fu messo in una confezione di plastica trasparente.

La sera seguente erano tutti attorno ad un biliardo.

"Guarda questo colpo."disse quello che era accanto a Lars,durante il ritrovamento.

"Si,ma non la spunterai."disse Grigg.

Sander ed Edward andarono ad un bar,poi la musica si spense.

"Signori,signore."disse Sander "Dopo un breve,ma accurato esame del nostro visitatore,posso affermare inequivocabilmente di non aver mai visto o riscontrato,a livello cellulare,nulla che assomigli a ciò che è in quella stanza e l'effetto di questa scoperta si ripercuoterà per migliaia di anni.

Da questo momento in avanti il mondo,come lo conosciamo,cambierà per sempre.

E voi,amici miei,verrete tutti ricordati come gli artefici di questa scoperta."

Lars si alzò e parlò in norvegese "Abbiamo trovato un fottuto alieno!"

Tutti brindarono e quello con i capelli lunghi diede una bottiglia a Sander.

Quello che aveva rilevato il segnale,seduto vicino a quello con i capelli castani,iniziò a suonare la chitarra e si iniziò a cantare e a ballare.

Sander abbracciò Edward e poi strinse la mano a Adam.

"Ci daranno una gratifica per aver scoperto un alieno invece dei soliti campioni ghiacciati."disse Colin.

Carter era seduto accanto a Kate e tutti e due bevevano.

"Hai qualcosa di meglio di questo sciroppo?"disse Kate.

"Ehi,Grigs."disse Carter "Vai a prendere un po' di roba dalla scorta del capitano?"

"Nessun problema."disse Griggs che si alzò e uscì,andando in un'altra costruzione.

L'uomo di colore uscì e guardò la stanza dove c'era il blocco di ghiaccio.

Il cane nel recinto si dimenava e mordeva la recinzione per uscire.

L'uomo di colore aprì la porta ed accese la luce,si avvicinò e toccò il blocco.

"EHI!"urlo Peder.

"Cristo Santo."disse l'altro "Vaffanculo,amico."

L'altro se ne andò ridendo.

"Figlio di..."disse quello di colore che salì le scale.

Il blocco esplose e poi la creatura fece un buco sul soffitto,andando via.

"Cazzo!"disse l'uomo di colore che si mise a correre.

La creatura si trovava nella neve ed era simile ad un insetto,con la pelle coperta di una sostanza vischiosa,e un altra sostanza simile ad un sangue molto denso.

Aveva il muso con due bozzi sulla parte frontale e da essi uscivano due punte lunghe,aveva gli occhi completamente neri su un lato del volto,poi c'era una placca che copriva la parte posteriore della testa ed il retro del collo,con sopra dei piccoli peli neri.

Sotto le due punte,sulla parte frontale del muso, c'erano due piccoli denti,simili a dei canini.

Ai lati del muso c'erano due protuberanze ossee sottili che scendevano verso il basso,poi andavano in avanti e si univano formando un mento appuntito.

Le due placche erano unite da una membrana chiara sulla parte finale e c'erano dei denti appuntiti alla fine della membrana e anche nel punto in cui le due protuberanze si piegavano.

Sotto gli occhi c'era un groviglio di rughe,mentre la parte frontale del muso era liscia e sollevata rispetto al resto.

C'era anche un filamento di carne che partiva dalle protuberanze e andava vicino ai canini.

Sul dorso,poco dopo la testa c'erano due scapole o placche pronunciate verso l'alto,con dei peli corti,neri,come su tutta la parte posteriore del corpo.

Aveva due grosse zampe frontali simili a quelle di una mantide religiosa,con delle punte ricurve in avanti sul dorso della parte finale degli arti,all'inizio del petto,poco sotto la testa,c'erano sei zampette,tre per lato,lunghe con due dita simili a tenaglie e di colore rosso,poi c'era un grosso addome circolare,bianco,simile a quello di un ragno,pieno di una sostanza gelatinosa,oltre alla sostanza rossa,e questa pancia era simile.

L'addome aveva una spaccatura irregolare nera,la parte posteriore aperta e c'erano due tentacoli sottili e rossi che uscivano fuori.

Poco prima dell'addome aveva altre due lunghe zampe da mantide religiosa,poi ai lati dell'addome ce n'erano due più piccole,sottili,con una parte finale formata da due placche,con una punta nera,con piccoli tentacoli e sulla parte finale dell'addome ce n'erano altre due simili a quelle di un ragno.

L'essere ruggì e fu udito da Grigg che si voltò il cane iniziò a ringhiare.

L'uomo di colore corse verso la stanza dove c'erano tutti e parlò "E SCAPPATO!"

Tutti si fermarono e qualcuno rise.

"NON È UNO SCHERZO,CAZZO!"disse quello si colore "QUELLA COSA È VIVA!

ERO NELLA STANZA,GUARDAVO IL GHIACCIO E QUELLA COSA È SALTATA FUORI!"

Tutti andarono nella stanza e guardarono il buco sul soffitto.

"Ci divideremo in diversi gruppi."disse Edward "Perlustreremo il campo.

Se lo trovate,non provate a catturarlo da soli."

"E fate attenzione."disse Sander "Non sappiamo nulla su di lui."

Tutti uscirono si divisero.

Sander,Edward e Adam camminarono tra gli spazzaneve,mentre Carter,quello di colore e Griggs andarono vicino ad un elicottero.

"Griggs."disse Carter "L'hai lasciata aperta?"

"Non mi ricordo."disse Griggs.

"Merda."disse quello di colore,mentre Carter si avvicinava "Ehi,sta attento amico."

"Va bene,Derek."disse Carter.

"Quell'affare ha fatto un salto e ha spaccato il tetto."disse Derek.

Edward arrivò davanti al recinto del cane e vide che c'era un buco,una grossa scia di sangue e una zona completamente schizzata di sangue.

"Cristo Santo."disse Adam.

Olav,quello con gli occhiali,che aveva rilevato il segnale dell'astronave,camminava con Henrik,quello che aveva mostrato le foto dello schianto ad Adam.

Arrivarono nei pressi di una baracca che aveva uno spazio tra la neve e l'inizio dell'edificio.

I due sentirono un lamento.

"L'hai sentito?"disse Olav.

"Si."disse Henrik che si avvicinò con la torcia e illuminò la pancia della creatura.

"Mio Dio."disse Henrik "L'abbiamo trovato!"

La pancia dell'essere si aprì,rivelandosi essere una bocca e da essa uscì un tentacolo che trafisse il petto di Henrik,aprì la punta in quattro petali e diede una strattonata all'indietro trascinandolo via.

Henrik si aggrappò alle due colonne di legno che tenevano la baracca,ma poi fu trascinato dentro e finì nella bocca del mostro.

"AIUTO!"urlò Olav e arrivò Carter con gli altri due.

"VENITE QUI!"urlò Olav.

"Dov'è?"disse Cater illuminandogli il viso.

"HA ATTACCATO HENRK!"urlò Olav.

"Andiamo."disse Carter e tutti corsero verso la baracca.

"CRISTO!"disse Derek.

Arrivò anche il gruppo di Kate e poi tutti gli altri.

Videro le gambe di Henrik che uscivano dalla bocca della creatura.

"OH MIO DIO!"urlò Olav "QUALCUNO FACCIA QUALCOSA!

MA LO VEDETE?!"

Carter puntò la pistola.

"SPARA A QUEL PEZZO DI MERDA!"urlò Derek.

Carter iniziò a sparare e lo colpì alla testa.

La creatura iniziò ad urlare,poi anche Peder iniziò a sparare.

Uno dei proiettili prese un tubo di vapore caldo che colpì la creatura che urlò e sfondò il pavimento della baracca.

"NO!"urlò Carter "NO!

NO!"

"DOBBIAMO DARGLI FUOCO!"urlò Derek che prese delle taniche e la gettò sotto la baracca.

Carter accese un fumogeno.

"NO!"urlò Sander.

Carter diede fuoco alla baracca,gettando il fumogeno acceso,la creatura fece dei buchi con le zampe sulle pareti e poi cadde.

Lars e quello con i capelli rossi spensero l'incendio.

Quello biondo con gli occhiali stava misurando la pressione ad Olav,con Grigg accanto.

Giulia era ad un tavolo e piangeva,accanto a lei c'era l'uomo con i capelli rossi.

Peder distribuì dei bicchieri.

"Henrik aveva tre figli piccoli."disse Giulia.

Peder andò da Katie,che era sulla porta ,con le braccia incrociate,e le diede il bicchiere.

"Si,è orribile."disse Sander.

Colin era seduto ad un tavolo dietro,Edward era seduto al capo dello stesso tavolo e Adam sul bancone in fondo alla stanza.

"Una terribile tragedia."disse Sander "Siamo tutti scioccati da quello che è successo ad Henrik...ma con il dovuto rispetto dobbiamo esaminare ciò che rimane prima che sia troppo tardi."

"Ehi,lui era un uomo,non una cavia."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"No,io mi riferivo a quella creatura e tutti noi ci rendiamo conto dell'importanza di questa scoperta."disse Sander "Potrebbe essere la prima ed unica volta che l'umanità venga visitata da una forma di vita aliena.

E come scienziati è nostro dovere studiarla."

"Ma non mi sembra che sia andata bene."disse Peder "Vero?"

"È molto meglio distruggerla."disse Carter che era appena entrato"Definitivamente."

"Lei ha contribuito a sufficienza a questa impresa."disse Sander.

"Ah,davvero?"disse Carter "Sentite,il vostro Olav è messo parecchio male.

Vogliamo portarlo in elicottero alla cittadina più vicina.

Partiremo all'alba,così verrà curato nell'ospedale militare."

"E che cosa gli dirà?"disse Sander.

"Dirò solo la verità,per quanto sia assurda."disse Sander.

"Va bene."disse Edward.

Andarono in laboratorio.

Il corpo fumante del mostro,con Enrik dentro,era sul tavolo.

Sander ci girò intorno,poi prese delle grosse forbici da un vassoio di metallo e iniziò a tagliare la pancia.

"Kate,mi serve una mano."disse Sander "Coraggio.

Tiriamo da entrambi i lati."

I due aprirono la bocca e videro che la parte del corpo inghiottita era dentro una specie di sacca bianca,semitrasparente,mentre intorno c'erano intestini.

"La faccia è racchiusa in una specie di sacca amniotica."disse Sander che tagliò la sacca con delle forbici.

Aprendola vide che intessuti del viso erano trasparenti,in parte fusi e collegati a dei piccoli tubi.

"Che Dio ci aiuti."disse Adam.

Giulia si mise la mano sulla bocca e andò via.

"Il tessuto."disse Kate "Sembra quasi nuovo."

"Ma che cosa gli stava facendo?"disse Adam.

"Evidentemente lo stava assorbendo."disse Sander "Una specie di digestione.

Affascinante.

Non è affascinante?"

Griggs uscì dalla stanza e vide Giulia appoggiata ad una parete "Ehi?

Che c'è?

Stai bene?"

"Sicura?"disse Griggs.

"Si."disse lei.

"Ti serve aiuto?"disse Griggs.

"No,sto bene."disse Giulia che fuggì.

Adam e Kate avevano preso degli attrezzi e stavano esaminando l'interno della creatura.

Lei estrasse un pezzo di metallo "Cos'è questo?"

"Sembra una placca di titanio."disse Adam "Viene usata per rafforzare le ossa rotte nelle fratture composte."

"Si,è vero?"disse quello con gli occhiali "L'anno scorso Enrik si era rotto un braccio.

Era andato ad operarsi in Argentina."

"Se era nel suo braccio ora che ci fa qui fuori?"disse Kate.

"Una bella domanda."disse Sander.

Più tardi Kate era rimasta dentro il laboratorio con Adam e osservava dei campioni al microscopio,poi alzò la testa spaventata.

"Che fai?"disse Adam.

"Ho preso una parte del tessuto di Henrik."disse Kate "Vieni a dare un'occhiata."

Adam andò a vedere e vide che le cellule dell'alieno assorbivano quelle di Henrik e poi le imitavano "Le sue cellule non sono morte.

Questo non è possibile.

Sembra che le cellule aliene stiano in qualche modo attaccando le cellule di Henrik e poi...è come se si stessero trasformando..."

"Imitando le sue cellule."disse Kate.

"Ok,non sono sicuro che sia così,ma..."disse Adam.

"Lo stava clonando."disse Kate.

La mattina dopo Kate camminava per il corridoio e vide quello di colore accanto a Griggs.

"Ehi è tutto pronto,amico."disse Derek.

"Hai fatto presto."disse Griggs.

"Voglio solo andare via di qui."disse Derek "Questo posto mi da i brividi."

"Sta tranquillo,andrà tutto bene."disse Griggs.

Olav entrò nel corridoio con Edward.

"Non preoccuparti,Olav."disse Edward "Presto ti visiterà un dottore."

I due entrarono nella stessa stanza dove erano entrati gli altri e Kate restò a guardarli.

"Kate."disse Carter.

"Ciao."disse Kate.

"Ciao."disse Carter "Ce ne andiamo.

Se il tempo tiene torneremo con i rinforzi il prima possibile."

"Ok."disse Kate.

"Va bene."disse Carter.

Olav fu portato all'elicottero da Cater,mentre quello di colore era già ai posti di comando e Griggs metteva dentro i bagagli.

Griggs si sedette davanti ad Olav,dietro i due piloti.

Kate andò a lavarsi le mani e vide dei denti di metallo a terra,con del sangue,poi si accorse che in una doccia c'era una enorme pozza di sangue.

Kate corse sentendo che l'elicottero si sollevava in aria e uscì "MERDA!

CARTER!

FERMI!"

Carter si accorse di Kate "Ci fa segno di scendere."

Edward si avvicinò "Che succede?"

"Non devono andare."disse Kate.

"Carter."disse Derek "Filiamocela da qui amico."

"E va bene,cazzo,scendiamo."disse Carter "Andiamo giù."

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"disse Olav.

"No,va tutto bene."disse Griggs.

Il viso di Griggs si aprì in due,emettendo un urlo disumano.

Olav urlò e Griggs si alzò,la sua pancia e il petto si aprirono,rivelando un'immensa bocca piena di sangue e denti enormi.

Dalla bocca uscirono centinaia di filamenti rossi che presero Olav.

"Qualcosa non va."disse Kate che vide l'elicottero iniziare a roteare in aria,per poi schiantarsi oltre una collina.

Colin si mise alla radio "Chiamata per chiunque in ascolto sul canale di emergenza.

Mi sentite,passo?"

Adam,quello con i capelli rossi,Lars,quello biondi con gli occhiali,Sander,Edward,Peder e Giulia erano dentro una stanza,con un tavolo e una mappa.

"Sono caduti qui,sopra questo crinale."disse Edward"È impossibile raggiungerli."

"Tutto questo non ha senso."disse Adam "Insomma avevano piena visibilità,giusto?"

"Non adiamo a cercarli?"disse Giulia "Almeno proviamoci."

"Ci serve l'elicottero per andare li,ma ora si trova lontano,con Matias."disse Edward.

"Beh,questa non può essere una coincidenza."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Colin entrò nella stanza "La radio è morta.

Fottuta.

Andata.

Ed è in arrivo una tempesta.

Ci sono troppi imprevisti."

"Quando si dice giornata nera."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Kate tornò nel bagno e vide che il sangue era pulito.

"Colin,Lars,prendete l'attrezzatura."disse Edward "Il gatto delle nevi ci porterà alla base più vicina."

Kate entrò nella stanza con un pezzo di carta in mano "Non credo che sia una buona idea."

"E perché mai?"disse Sander.

"Perché nessuno dovrebbe lasciare questo campo fino a che non scopriamo che cosa è successo."disse Kate.

"Sono io che decido in questo posto."disse Edward.

"Lo so,ma devo..."disse Katen.

"Perché ha cercato di richiamare l'elicottero?"disse Sander.

"Perché sapevo che erano in pericolo."disse lei.

"Come."disse Sander.

"Ho preso un campione del sangue di Henrik."disse Kate "E ho visto che le cellule aliene erano ancora vive,erano vive e stavano copiando le cellule di Henrik.

Replicandole.

Anche Adam le ha viste."

"Dice la verità?"disse Sander.

"Non lo so."disse Adam "Io non so che cosa abbiamo visto,ma qualcosa è successo."

"Non capisco,che cosa vuoi dire?"disse Giulia.

"Che questa cosa può,e probabilmente ha già replicato una persona."disse Kate.

"Che cosa?"disse Colin.

"Questo è pazzesco?"disse Giulia.

"Ok,Kate,non è il momento per gridare al fuoco."disse Sander"Fermiamoci un attimo,ragioniamo e discutiamone in privato."

"Nessuna riunione privata,dottore."disse Colin "Tutti noi abbiamo il diritto di essere informati."

"C'è dell'altro."disse Kate che mostrò i denti sul fazzoletto.

"Che cosa sono?"disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"Credo che siano delle otturazioni per i denti."disse Kate"Le ho trovate vicino ad una pozza di sangue nella doccia."

"Una pozza di sangue?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Può clonare le cellule,ma non il materiale inorganico,non è riuscito a riprodurle e così le ha sputate."disse Kate.

"Ha sputato le otturazioni."disse Peder.

"Abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo."disse Edward "Lars..."

"Ascoltate."disse Kate "Quando sono tornata a controllare qualcuno aveva pulito il sangue,qualcuno l'ha tolto,quindi qualsiasi cosa sia è ancora qui."

"Oh mio Dio."disse Giulia.

"Ho sentito abbastanza."disse Edward "Lars,Colin preparate l'attrezzatura,si parte tra dieci minuti."

"Per favore,Edward,non andate,non sapete con che cosa abbiamo a che fare!"disse Katen,ma non la ascoltarono.

"Andiamocene via di qui e anche di corsa."disse Edward.

"Ben fatto."disse Sander.

Kate rimase da sola con Giulia.

"Kate."disse Giulia "Non so se faccio bene a parlartene,non voglio creare problemi a nessuno..."

"Parlare di cosa?"disse Kate.

"Tu hai detto che qualcuno ha pulito il sangue nella doccia."disse Giulia"Qualcuno potrebbe non essere quello che sembra."

"Giulia,ti prego,che cosa hai visto?"disse Kate.

"Dopo l'incidente io credo di aver visto Colin uscire dalle docce,teneva qualcosa in mano…"disse Giulia "Poteva essere un asciugamano o uno straccio,qualcosa per poter pulire.

Non sono sicura al 100%,ma te lo volevo dire."

Le due guardarono Colin che era alle loro spalle e preparava la borsa in un'altra stanza.

"Sta partendo con Edward."disse Kate "Non possiamo lasciarlo andare.

Non possiamo lasciar andare nessuno."

"So dove tengono le chiavi dei veicoli."disse Giulia.

"Ok."disse Kate che fu portata in un grosso sgabuzzino pieno di armadi.

"Dove sono?"disse Kate.

"Nel cassetto."disse Giulia e lei andò a vedere.

"Quante ce ne sono?"disse Kate.

"Sono cinque."disse Giulia.

Kate ne trovò quattro "Hai detto che sono cinque?"

Kate iniziò a sentire dei suoni strani.

Un bracco mostruoso uscì dal fianco destro di Giulia,mentre la parte superiore del corpo rimaneva senza vestiti.

Il braccio era completamente fatto di fibre muscolari,era molto lungo e abbastanza sottile.

Sulla cima aveva due grossi artigli d'osso,molti lunghi,più una serie di punte sulla parte interna,

C'erano molti filamenti rossi che legavano il braccio al corpo.

La pancia e il petto si aprirono rivelando un'immensa bocca da cui uscivano dei tentacoli.

Dai lati dei seni,che ora non c'erano più,erano usciti dei denti enormi,e c'erano denti molti grossi e appuntiti su tutta la bocca circolare.

Sulla parte inferiore c'erano anche delle piccole braccia di fibre muscolari scoperte che andavano verso il basso,poi in avanti e infine verso l'alto,terminando con una grossa punta e delle punte più piccole poco prima.

Il braccio sinistro si allungò a dismisura,il pollice,l'indice e il medio si allungarono,si incurvarono e le unghie divennero appuntite.

La creatura iniziò ad emettere lamenti e versi disumani,poi corse verso di lei,ma Kate gli gettò addosso un armadio di metallo e passò dietro l'oggetto,tutta via la creatura si liberò dell'ostacolo facilmente e la inseguì.

Kate corse nel corridoio dove incontro quello con gli occhiali.

"SCAPPA!"urlò Kate,ma la creatura uscì dalla stanza,spaccando un pezzo di muro e trafisse la pancia dell'uomo con il braccio uscito dal fianco sollevandolo in aria.

Kate chiuse la porta ed arrivarono sia l'uomo con i capelli rossi sia Adam.

"Kate!"disse Adam "Kate,che succede?"

"Karl."disse lei "Ha preso Karl."

Si sentì un verso disumano e le urla.

Tutti indietreggiarono.

Arrivò Lars con i lanciafiamme.

Lui aprì la porta e vide la creatura in ginocchio accanto a Karl che era a terra.

L'essere aveva messo i tentacoli dentro la ferita e sputava sangue.

La creatura mosse la testa verso di loro ed emise lamenti incomprensibili.

"BRUCIALA!"urlò Kate.

La creatura gli corse addosso,ma Lars gli diede fuoco.

La creatura fuggì in una cucina e si mise sotto delle pompe che rilasciarono del vapore freddo e iniziarono a spegnere l'incendio,ma Lars la inseguì e le diede fuoco ancora.

La creatura cadde a terra e morì.

Quello con i capelli rossi prese un estintore.

"Karl."disse Kate.

Andando a vedere trovarono solo una macchia di sangue sul muro e una pozza a terra,con delle orme.

Arrivò Edward.

"Ha preso Karl."disse quello con i capelli rossi.

Le orme portarono in una stanza che era un ufficio,ma era vuoto.

Karl si alzò di spalle verso la finestra,i vestiti erano strappati e la ferita era chiusa.

Karl si voltò e rimase stupito di vedere gli altri.

L'essere fece un passo indietro spaventato ed emise dalla bocca un urlo disumano.

"Quello non è Karl."disse Lars che lo bruciò.

La notte seguente era stata scavata una buca che conteneva sia Julie sia Kal.

Tutti iniziarono a gettare benzina su di loro e Lars diede fuoco.

"Bruciate all'inferno."disse Lars.

"Che cazzo sta succedendo?"disse Peder.

"Attacca la sua preda,la copia alla perfezione e ci si nasconde dentro."disse Kate "In attesa."

"È ancora tra noi?"disse quello con i capelli rossi.

"Potrebbe essere in ognuno di noi."disse Kate.

"Dobbiamo scappare da qui."disse Peder.

"Si."disse Colin "E subito."

"Potresti portarlo nel veicolo con te."disse Kate "E saresti solo,vulnerabile.

È esattamente quello che vuole.

Senza contare che gli daresti una via di fuga.

Per diffondersi."

"Ma questa cosa...ha una mente?"disse quello con i capelli rossi "Forse se riusciamo a comunicare con lui potremmo..."

"Stronzate."disse Peder.

"Non credo che servirebbe a niente."disse Kate "È come un virus.

E che si fa con i nuovi virus?"

"Quarantena."disse Adam "Lo isoliamo e poi lo uccidiamo."

"Già."disse Kate

"Ci dobbiamo affidare alla scienza."disse Sander "Aver esposto il nostro sangue incontaminato alle cellule della creatura potrebbe aver creato una reazione di qualche tipo."

"Allora prendiamo campioni di sangue da tutti."disse Adam "Si,faremo dei test su ognuno di noi."

"Io e Lars metteremo fuori uso i veicoli."disse Kate "Dobbiamo attenerci al piano.

È la nostra unica possibilità."

Lars tagliò dei fili.

"Finito?"disse Kate.

Lars rispose in lingua norvegese.

"Ce ne sono altri?"disse Kate e Lars rispose di no.

"Va bene."disse lei che scese e vide che Lars la guardava.

"Che c'è?"disse Kate e Lars le fece cenno di seguirla.

Lars aprì una scatola "Granate."

"Va tutto bene?"disse Edward.

"Si."disse Kate "È tutto ok."

"Bene."disse Edward "Dobbiamo andare.

La tempesta sta peggiorando."

Mentre stavano tornando dentro videro due uomini avvicinarsi.

I due barcollavano e i tre andarono verso di loro.

Si rivelarono essere Carter e l'altro.

Caddero a terra in ginocchio.

"Gli americani."disse Peder che arrivò con un lanciafiamme.

Lars puntò l'arma.

"È impossibile che siano sopravvissuti a quell'incidente."disse Peder "Dovremmo bruciarli.

Proprio qui.

Ora.

NON VI AVVICINATE!"

"Peder,aspetta."disse Kate "Potrebbe essere omicidio."

"Ne va della nostra sopravvivenza."disse Edward.

"Si,ma non dobbiamo ucciderli."disse Kate "Vi prego."

Adam era in laboratorio,seduto ad un tavolo e alle spalle c'era la creatura ad insetto.

Accanto c'era Sander.

Stavano mettendo dei nomi su dei flaconi di vetro,legandoci della carta intorno.

Lars teneva sotto tiro i due,mentre Kate gli dava dell'acqua.

"E questa sarebbe una buona idea?"disse Carter "Rinchiuderci qua dentro?

Vi serve il nostro aiuto."

Carter si alzò e Lars puntò il lanciafiamme parlando in norvegese"Indietro,demoni."

"Ok."disse Carter "Ok.

Kate,un gruppo di scienziati non può gestire quello che abbiamo visto nell'elicottero."

"Potreste essere una di quelle cose."disse Kate "È molto difficile credere che siate sopravvissuti a quello schianto.

Comunque stiamo preparando un test e capiremo chi è umano e chi no.

Per ora non posso fare altro per voi."

Kate uscì e Lars chiuse la porta con il lucchetto,poi si accorsero che il laboratorio era in fiamme.

Peder e quello con i capelli rossi entrarono ed iniziarono a usare gli estintori per spegnere l'incendio.

Gli altri arrivarono all'entrata del laboratorio e trovarono i due.

"Qualcuno ha sabotato il laboratorio,non c'è rimasto niente!"disse quello con i capelli rossi "E quindi addio test."

"Com'è successo?"disse Adam.

"Non è stato un incidente."disse Colin "Tu.

Tu eri li dentro.

Sei stato l'ultimo ad uscire."

"Mi stai accusando?"disse Adam.

"Perché no?"disse Colin "Ci sta nascondendo qualcosa."

"Ma come ti permetti?"disse Adam "IO STAVO LAVORANDO AL TEST E MI SONO ALLONTANATO PER DUE MINUTI!"

"Non vuoi che copriamo la verità."disse Colin.

Edward dovette afferrare Adam e fermarlo.

"VAFFANCULO!"disse Adam.

"Calma!"disse Edward.

"NON DIRMI DI STARE CALMO!"urlo Adam.

"Calma!"disse Edward.

"Forse c'è un'altra maniera."disse Kate "Credo che ci possa essere un altro modo per capirlo."

Furono portati nella stanza dove c'era il bar.

"Peder dammi la torcia."disse Kate e lui lo fece "Adesso di a Lars di aprire la bocca."

"Eh?"disse Peder.

"Digli di aprire la bocca."disse Kate e l'altro lo fece.

Lars aprì la bocca e lei puntò la luce della torcia dentro.

"Bene."disse Kate "Lars ha ancora le otturazioni.

Quindi è umano.

Quella cosa non può imitare materiale inorganico.

Vedi?"

Kate puntò la luce dentro la bocca e mostrò un dente di metallo.

Lars annuì.

Peder aprì la bocca.

"Ok,bene."disse Kate che passò all'uomo dai capelli rossi "Apri."

Lui era un po' restio,ma Lars puntò il lanciafiamme e lui aprì la bocca.

"Ok."disse Kate "Beh,almeno è qualcosa.

Un modo per escludere alcuni di noi."

"Sarò ucciso perché uso il filo interdentale?"disse Adam.

"Nessuno verrà ucciso."disse Kate.

"Kate."disse Adam.

Lars puntò il lanciafiamme "Aprì la bocca,diavolo."

Adam lo fece.

"Vai a metterti in un angolo."disse Kate.

"Sa bene quanto me che ci sono troppe variabili."disse Sander.

"Apra la bocca."disse Kate e Sander rimase fermo "Apra quella bocca!"

"Sono di porcellana."disse Sander.

"Allora vicino ad Adam."disse Kate e lui andò.

"Chi altro ha otturazioni di porcellana o denti perfetti?"disse Kate.

"Tutto questo non ha senso."disse Colin e Lars lo spinse al muro.

Colin aprì la bocca e fu messo insieme agli altri.

"Non è giusto."disse Colin.

Edward andò da solo con gli altri.

"Jonas."disse Kate a quello con i capelli rossi "Tu e Lars andate a prendere Carter e James,portateli qui,così controlliamo anche loro."

"Perché non li lasciamo dove sono."disse Jonas "Non possono nuocere."

"Andiamo."disse Lars "Su."

I due andarono a prepararsi ed uscirono.

"Ha le palle questa."disse Edward in norvegese.

"Si."disse Sander.

"Ora è lei che comanda."disse Edward in norvegese.

Lars e Jonas arrivarono alla baracca,ma trovarono un buco sul pavimento.

"Merda."disse Lars.

"Torniamo dentro."disse Jonas.

"No."disse Lars che uscì.

"LARS!"disse Jonas "LARS!"

Appena entrato in un altro edificio,Lars fu afferrato e trascinato via.

"Peder."disse Sander e l'altro puntò il lanciafiamme.

"Tranquillo."disse Sander in norvegese "Il nemico non è qui,ma li fuori.

I due americani non possono essere umani."

"Ha ragione,Peder."disse Edward in norvegese.

"Qualsiasi cosa dicano non ha importanza."disse Kate "Non possiamo fidarci di loro."

Jonas bussò alla porta "FATEMI ENTRARE!

APRITE!"

Kate aprì la porta "Che è successo?

Dove sono gli altri?"

"L'hanno attaccato!"disse Jonas.

"Chi?"disse Kate.

"Che è successo?"disse Peder.

"Hanno preso Lars!"disse Jonas.

"Peder tienili d'occhio."disse Kate.

Edward provò a muoversi.

"Non mollarli Peder!"disse Kate e Edward iniziò a protestare seguito da tutti gli altri.

"NON POSSIAMO FIDARCI DI LORO!"disse Kate "NON CREDERGLI!"

Si udì il suono di una finestra che veniva rotta.

"Sono entrati."disse Adam.

Peder corse seguito da tutti e trovò i due fuori da una porta.

Derek puntò una pistola e Carter un lanciafiamme.

"DOV'È LARS?!"urlò Peder.

"Calma!"disse Carter "CALMATI!"

"DOVE CAZZO È LARS?!"disse Peder.

"Mettilo giù!"disse Carter "QUALCUNO GLIE LO DICA!"

"Peder!"disse Edward "Peder,non credergli!

Hanno ucciso Lars.

BRUCIALO!

BRUCIALO!"

Peder stava per dargli fuoco,ma quello di colore gli sparò tre volte.

Edward si sporse "OK!

Voglio solo vedere come sta."

"Va bene."disse Carter.

Edward si avvicinò,ma il liquido che usciva da una bombola bucata stava per raggiungere il lanciafiamme.

"ATTENTO!"disse Jonas.

"STA PER ESPLODERE!"urlo Carter.

Jonas e Edward fuggirono,ma l'esplosione mandò a terra Edward e danneggiò le pareti incendiandole.

Carter e l'altro si avvicinarono.

"Oh,cazzo."disse quello di colore.

"Edward."disse Jonas che si avvicinò,ma poi alzo le mani vedendo gli altri due con le armi.

"Avanti,tiratelo su."disse Carter.

Jonas e Colin tirarono su Edward.

"Uscite fuori."disse Carter e da un angolo uscirono Sander,Kate e Adam.

"Tutti in sala ricreazione."disse Carter.

I due portarono Edward in sala ricreazione,quando il braccio sinistro di Edward si staccò dal corpo e Jonas si ritrovò un mano un mostro,con una mano nella

parte posteriore.

La parte dove si era staccato il braccio aveva una bocca rotonda,piena di denti,con diverse dita rosse,simili a zampe,lunghe sopra e corte sotto e con un'unghie ricurve.

Lungo il braccio c'erano diverse zampe sottili con un'unghia in cima,tanto da farlo sembrare una specie di mille-piedi.

L'essere arpionò più volte il braccio di Jonas che ,urlando,lo afferrò con l'altra mano,cercando di tenerlo fermo.

Edward cadde a terra.

Tutti si allontanarono

"AIUTATELO!"urlò Kate.

Jonas ,urlando,si appoggiò ad una libreria e poi la creatura unì la sua bocca con la sua.

Sotto la maglietta nera di Edward iniziò a muoversi qualcosa.

Carter provò a dargli fuoco,ma senza successo.

"Carter!"disse Kate.

"DAGLI FUOCO!"disse Derek.

"NON FUNZIONA!"disse Carter.

"MALEDIZIONE,CARTER BRUCIALO!"urlo Adam.

Dal suo fianco sinistro uscì un tentacolo di tessuto muscolare,molto lungo e con tre dita,con unghie nere, sulla cima.

Il tentacolo diede un colpo ad Adam,poi cercò di colpire Carter e Kate,ma loro si abbassarono e l'essere prese la lampada.

Adam provò a correre,ma il tentacolo lo colpì mandandolo a terra.

"ADAM!"urlò Kate.

Edward lo guardò,urlò, e il tentacolo gli trafisse la pancia.

"Oh merda!"disse Derek e Sander fuggì,cosa che fece anche Colin.

"CARTER,IL BILIARDO!"urlò quello di colore e i due misero il biliardo su un fianco.

Kate si riparò con loro.

"CARTER!"urlò Adam.

"C'è qualcosa che non va con la pressione!"disse Carter.

Edward guardò verso di loro.

"ATTENTO!"urlò Carter e il tentacolo sfondò il biliardo.

Carter cadde a terra e Edward lo guardò,poi Derek gli sparò tre volte,ma la cosa gli trafisse il petto con il tentacolo.

"No!"disse Carter che soccorse l'altro che si era accasciato su una parete.

Edward guardò Adam ringhiando e il suo intero corpo iniziò a trasformarsi,rompendo tutti i vestiti.

Il braccio destro si staccò all'altezza del gomito come l'altro e andò via,dai fianchi uscirono due braccia orribili fatte di tessuto muscolare.

Queste braccia andavano prima verso l'alto e poi in basso,sollevando il corpo tenendo la schiena verso il pavimento.

La mano sinistra aveva le dita fuse a pugno e si appoggiava sulle nocche,mentre l'altra aveva quattro dita,due lunghe davanti,un pollice corto e un ultimo dito appena accennato.

Sul lungo avambraccio destro aveva un pezzo di carne che penzolava,nella parte interna,dopo il gomito rivolto verso l'alto.

La gamba destra si era ritirata fino al ginocchio,la zona tra le gambe si era spaccata in due e la gamba sinistra,dopo il ginocchio,si era aperta in tre tentacoli,di cui quello centrale,a zig-zag era più spesso e i tentacoli erano usati come piede.

Dalle parti fatte di tessuto muscolare si staccava molto sangue e sostanze viscida.

La parte vicino all'ascella sinistra era senza pelle.

La creatura emise un potentissimo e lungo urlo,poi si avvicinò ad Adam che urlava e gli si mise sopra.

"OH DIO!"urlò Adam che aveva le mani contro le spalle dell'essere "BRUCIALO!"

La creatura allungo il suo collo a dismisura e fuse la parte sinistra della faccia con la parte destra del volto di Adam che urlava.

I due urlarono contemporaneamente.

Kate prese il lanciafiamme e lo fece funzionare,ma la creatura fuggì.

Lei gli andò dietro e vide la scia di sangue.

L'incendio era ormai divampato.

Kate vide Jonas che era a terra e si lamentava.

La sua bocca era fusa con il braccio,che aveva due delle zampe sotto la sua pelle e anche la mano destra era fusa con il braccio della creatura.

Kate gli diede fuoco.

"Sono con te amico."disse Carter e l'altro morì.

Kate gli diede fuoco.

Ormai parte della struttura era in fiamme.

"Carter."disse lei in un corridoio e lui uscì da una stanza con un'ascia.

"Ehi,stai bene?"disse Carter.

"Si."disse lei "E tu?"

"No,non ancora."disse Carter.

"Troviamolo e facciamolo fuori."disse Kate.

Sander era dietro una scrivania e sentiva la creatura avvicinarsi.

Colin era in piedi nella stanza della radio e aveva barricato la porta.

Kate e Carter erano nel corridoio e le luci si spensero,poi si accesero quelle di emergenza.

Sander andò versò una parete e la creatura gli andò addosso mordendogli il volto.

Le urla si sentirono per tutto il fabbricato.

"Credo che fosse Sander."disse Kate.

"Già."disse Carter.

I due arrivarono in un corridoio di legno buio e il braccio di Edward urlò e strisciò sulla parete.

"MERDA!"urlò Kate e Carter tagliò il due l'arto,conficcando l'ascia nel muro.

"Che schifo,cazzo!"disse Carter mentre i due pezzi si allontanavano.

"ATTENTO!"disse Kate "DOV'È?"

I due fecero luce con le torce.

"Lo vedi?"disse Kate.

"È li!"disse Carter che vide i due pezzi sulla parete.

Da entrambe le parti uscirono dei filamenti che si unirono e fusero insieme i due pezzi del braccio.

Kate lo bruciò e l'essere morì.

Carter stava per riprendere l'ascia.

"No,non toccarla."disse Kate.

I due entrarono in laboratorio e sentirono un rumore.

"Hai sentito?"disse Kate.

"Si."disse Carter che aveva un bastone appuntito.

Arrivarono in una stanza che aveva un vetro su un muro.

Kate andò nella stanza accanto,mentre Carter rimase.

La creatura sfondò una vetrata,cadendo su un mobile e facendo cadere Carter.

L'essere ora era più grande.

Aveva due teste con una parte del volto fusa in uno da filamenti muscolari,tanto che l'occhio in mezzo era sparito.

La bocca anche era allungata e aveva due mascelle e due mandibole,una per ogni testa.

La creatura aveva braccia anteriori molto lunghe e più massicce.

Il braccio destro era piegato verso l'esterno e poi verso l'interno ed era molto lungo.

Dalla spalla destra,usciva fuori il braccio di Adam che aveva il gomito piegato in avanti e poi l'avambraccio piegato verso la zampa del mostro,tenuto da due filamenti sanguinolenti.

Le dita della mano destra erano quattro,un pollice cortissimo,poi un dito più lungo,un secondo dito lunghissimo e l'ultimo più corto del secondo.

Il braccio sinistro aveva un filamento che era attaccato al fianco,lasciando un piccolo spazio vuoto,poi era secco,all'altezza del gomito era muscoloso,poi lungo e secco.

La mano sinistra aveva le dita in parte palmate,di cui la seconda lunga,la terza e la quarta più corte l'una dell'altra e un minuscolo pollice.

Sopra la spalla sinistra pendeva il braccio rinsecchito di Adam.

I due colli erano orrendamente fusi in uno,il petto era ampio e piatto,la pancia si apriva a metà e aveva delle punte.

La gamba destra era massiccia,allungata e il piede era allungato,con un pollice piccolo a metà e quattro lunghe dita.

La gamba sinistra era sottile ,con un tentacolo sottile a zig-zag interno,sottilissimo,poi c'erano due zampe da insetto alla fine,di cui una era massiccia simile ad una falce nella parte finale e l'altra si fondeva con la prima.

La creatura ruggì e Carter scappò e si chiuse in una grande cucina.

Sentendo il verso del mostro,si allontano dalla porta e prese un lungo coltello,poi girò dietro una curva nella cucina.

La creatura entrò e camminò nella stanza emettendo ruggiti e suoni disumani.

La creatura lo vide e ringhiò,poi urlò e gli corse contro,ma Kate gli diede fuoco.

Il mostro urlò e sfondò una parete e cadde urlando nella neve.

Kate lo raggiunse e gli diede fuoco ancora.

L'essere urlò e morì.

"Kate."disse Carter e lei si fermò.

Tutta la struttura era ormai in fiamme.

Un gatto delle nevi si mise in moto e videro che dentro c'era Sander.

"È Sander."disse Kate.

"Aspetta."disse Carter "Che vuoi fare?

Morirà congelato."

"E se non succedesse?"disse Kate "Se sopravvivesse?

Potrebbero morire molte persone."

"Non può andare da nessuna parte."disse Carter.

"Si che può."disse lei.

I due misero delle taniche di benzina sul mezzo e Carter unì dei fili facendo partire il mezzo.

"Che c'è?"disse Carter.

"Che è successo a Lars?"disse Kate.

"Non lo abbiamo ucciso noi."disse Carter.

Il mezzo si fermò davanti all'entrata che conduceva all'astronave e i due scesero.

Arrivarono davanti al mezzo che ora era anche scoperto,in quanto il ghiaccio superiore era stato fatto saltare.

"Andiamo."disse Kate che iniziò a correre sul mezzo.

Carter la seguì,ma l'astronave iniziò a fare rumori e delle luci iniziavano ad accendersi.

Alcune parti della superficie erano composte da placche orizzontali che iniziavano ad aprirsi verso l'alto.

"CORRI!"disse Carter e i due lo fecero,ma Kate restò in dietro e si aggrappò all'ultima placca.

"KATE!"disse Carter che tornò indietro,ma lei cadde "NO!"

Carter si diresse verso il portellone aperto e accese il lanciafiamme.

Kate si svegliò a terra e accese una lampada cilindrica.

Era su un pavimento di metallo fatto da varie placche e irregolare.

Alle sue spalle c'era una parete di metallo che si curvava verso l'esterno andando verso l'alto,e aveva delle colonne di metallo,fuse con essa,fatte da diverse placche.

Il pavimento terminava in modo irregolare davanti a lei e oltre c'era un enorme zona aperta.

Poco oltre il pavimento c'era un motore simile ad un uovo di metallo,fatto da placche curve,incastonate le une con le altre e in mezzo c'era una luce azzurra che usciva.

Questo motore ruotava e più lontano ve ne erano altri.

Ruotando andavano verso la superficie e sul soffitto si aprirono delle apertura rotonde,facendo fuoriuscire i motori.

Cate iniziò a camminare per dei corridoio irregolari,con le pareti di metallo fatte a bozzi.

Arrivo in una stanza quasi circolare,dove dentro c'era un pilota morto.

Il pilota era umanoide,ma alto quattro metri.

Aveva la pelle verde su buona parte del corpo e rossa su poche parti.

Aveva la testa allungata verso l'alto e poi all'indietro.

La parte piegata all'indietro era fatta da due placche,aveva due bozzi e era leggermente appuntita.

Aveva anche due bozzi allungati sulla parte laterale.

La parte della testa che andava verso l'alto,prima di quella all'indietro,aveva un'apertura al centro,che terminava verso l'alto in modo curvo e dall'apertura,i cui bordi erano rossi,c'erano tre occhi cilindrici messi in verticale,con la punta nera,i contorni rossi e il resto verde.

Sotto gli occhi vi erano due tenaglie,ai lati,la parte in mezzo alle tenaglie era rossa,poi c'erano due placche verdi da cui partiva un tubo bianco,fatto da placche orizzontali che si collegava all'inizio del petto.

Ai lati della testa c'erano due placche allungate che erano fatte da quattro

strati,ondulati,di placche rosse,con la parte esterna verde.

Il collo verde era allungato in avanti,con grosse venatura visibili,come anche quelle piccole.

La schiena aveva una grossa gobba a cupola verde,con dei buchi rossi con intorno delle venature rosse.

In sei di questi buchi era attaccato un tubo nero fatto di piccole placche di metallo.

Le spalle,collocate sulla parte davanti del corpo,erano verdi,i bicipiti erano sottili,poi c'era il primo gomito,rivolto all'indietro,poi vi era il primo avambraccio,che era massiccio e allungato,con diverse linee rosse,poi c'era il secondo gomito,piegato verso l'esterno,da cui partiva il secondo avambraccio,che era massiccio,e molti lungo,tanto che le dita superavano la testa ed era piegato all'indietro.

Aveva una linea rossa in mezzo,poi c'era una mano rossa,con dita scheletriche,lunghissime e appuntite,chiuse ad artiglio.

La parte centrale del petto era verde,mentre i pettorali e la pancia,leggermente sporgente,avevano le stesse placche bianche del tubo.

La parte laterale della schiena,all'inizio,era rossa.

La gambe erano verdi e sottili,i ginocchi erano viola,con varie linee dello stesso colore intorno,poi le gambe andavano all'indietro,poi c'era un secondo ginocchio,piegato all'indietro e iniziava il polpaccio verde chiaro,che era sottile all'inizio,poi si allargava man mano che ci si avvicinava verso terra.

C'era una linea centrale verde,da cui partiva una protuberanza che aveva attaccato un piede rosso,con tre dita appuntite,messe ad artiglio.

Aveva due piedi rossi,con tre dita appuntite,piegate all'indietro e altre due che uscivano dal bozzo sul polpaccio.

Il corpo si appoggiava sul dorso delle dita che erano appoggiate su una pedana circolare,bianca lucente dentro,di metallo sul bordo e c'erano due rialzamenti di metallo intorno alla pedana.

Le pareti della stanza erano fatte di metallo e c'erano colonne curve,che formavano degli archi,che avevano una luce gialla che usciva dallo spazio in mezzo.

Kate,sconvolta,si avvicinò e poi vide che c'erano altre creature sparse per la stanza,tutte morte in una posizione che indicava che erano terrorizzate.

Molte avevano dei buchi e altre parti mancanti.

Kate camminò e pestò una placca di metallo che si abbassò,proiettando un ologramma.

L'immagine mostrava diverse creatura davanti ad un cerchio di metallo ruotante.

Iniziò ad aprirsi un portale.

Poi ci fu un'inquadratura su delle cupole di vetro ovali,riempite di un liquido bianco e attaccati ad una parete con un enorme numero di placche meccaniche e linee.

Poi l'immagine mostrò che una di essere era rotta e vuota.

Carter camminava in un altro corridoio.

"Kate!"disse Carter "Kate!"

Sentì un rumore alle sue spalle e poi si voltò.

Kate camminò in un corridoio fatto di placche che si incurvavano a metà della parete.

C'erano continui getti di vapore.

Vide che c'era una stanza con qualcosa di luminoso e si avvicinò.

Entrò in una grossa stanza dove c'erano colonne di metallo informo sui lati e strane linee.

Al centro c'era una colonna che emanava luce azzurra ed era in continuo cambiamento.

Era fatta da minuscoli quadrati che erano in continuo movimento e c'erano delle parti che emanavano luce gialla e altre che erano di metallo.

Kate si avvicinò all'oggetto che continuava a cambiare forma,con parti che si gonfiavano e mutavano.

Kate sentì un verso alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto.

Sander ormai si era trasformato.

Il suo voltò umano era rimasto,ma il collo era allungato in avanti,massiccio,rosso,sanguinante,pieno di rughe e linee.

Dietro la testa vi era una mostruosa gobba,più alta del cranio,completamente rossa e coperta da un materiale viscido e sanguinolento.

La parte sinistra della gobba era composta da un ammasso di occhi,poi sulla parte destra,superiore,della gobba,c'era un tentacolo rosso,piatto sotto e curvo sopra,che pendeva in avanti.

Sulla punta il tentacolo aveva una serie enorme di piccole dita da una parte e dall'altra,che poi diminuivano la loro lunghezza,man mano che ci si avvicinavano alla gobba.

Sotto il tentacolo c'era un bozzo con tre denti enormi,e anche sotto la massa di occhi vi era un bozzo con cinque denti.

La parte rossa,coperta di materiale viscido e piena di buchi arrivava fino all'altezza delle spalle e comprendeva l'inizio del petto,mentre la schiena era tutta un colossale bozzo rosso.

Il braccio destro era umano,ma sopra questo ve ne era un altro rosso,secco e talmente lungo da arrivare a terra e sottile.

Aveva un pollice composto per metà da un'unghione ricurvo e lo stesso valeva per le altre dita che avevano unghie smisuratamente lunghe.

Il braccio sinistro aveva la spalla deforme,la parte iniziale muscolosa,poi il braccio diventava rosso e sottile con una chela al posto della mano.

La parte destra del fianco,vicino alla vita era deforme,piega di buchi e rossa come tutta la zona della vita e l'inizio delle gambe.

La gamba destra era normale fino al ginocchio,poi diventava sottile,rossa e terminava con una punta.

La gamba sinistra era normale fino a metà coscia,poi la carne si spaccava ed usciva una gamba rossa sottile,con un ginocchio molto curvo,un polpaccio sottilissimo e allungato e tre unghioni sul piede,che fungevano da base.

Dal ginocchio,sui lati,uscivano due sottili protuberanze.

La creatura diede un colpo alla donna,con il braccio destro lungo e la mandò a terra e mandò la granata dentro un piccolo tunnel.

Lei iniziò a strisciare,mentre l'essere,alto diversi metri,camminava verso di lei lentamente.

Il volto umano del mostro iniziò a muoversi e a gonfiarsi dall'interno fino ad esplodere ed aprirsi,mostrando una bocca verticale,circondata da quattro tentacoli per lato.

Lei corse verso la galleria e si gettò dentro.

L'essere la inseguì,ma riuscì a infilare solo la testa al suo interno.

Kate arrivò in fondo al piccolo tunnel,strisciando e andò a destra,ma trovò una grata di metallo.

I tentacoli della creatura arrivarono in parte in fondo al tunnel.

Kate vide la granata dalla parte opposta.

I tentacoli,con le punte,si ritirarono.

Kate rimase in silenzio e guardò la granata,poi si avvicinò,ma l'essere spaccò la parete.

Kate riuscì a prendere la granata,ma la creatura la afferrò per la gamba e la trascinò via.

L'essere ruggì e lei gli lanciò la granata nella bocca.

Carter arrivò con il lanciafiamme e vide l'essere che si contorceva "Kate!"

Ci fu un'enorme esplosione e l'intera sala fu distrutta.

L'astronave si spense.

I due tornarono al mezzo.

"E adesso che facciamo?"disse Kate.

"C'è una stazione russa a 50 miglia da qui."disse Carter "Ce la facciamo con la benzina.

Torniamo a casa,ok?"

"Ok."disse lei.

Karter salì sul mezzo e lei lo guardò .

"Andiamo."disse Carter.

"Metto questo dietro."disse Kate che tornò con il lanciafiamme "Sai come ho capito che eri umano quando sei riapparso alla base?"

"Come?"disse Carter.

"Il tuo orecchino."disse Kate.

Lui si toccò l'orecchio destro.

"Era all'altro orecchio."disse Kate che puntò il lanciafiamme.

"Kate."disse Carter "Kate,che vuoi fare?"

Aspetta,parliamone.

Parlami,Kate.

Kate!

NOOO!"

Lei gli diede fuoco e Carter emise urla disumane.

Lei gettò a terra il lanciafiamme e salì sull'altro mezzo,restando a guardare la creatura che bruciava.

Il giorno dopo Matias arrivò con l'elicottero e trovò gli edifici ancora fumanti.

Vide la creatura carbonizzata a terra.

"Che Dio ci aiuti."disse Matias in norvegese "EHI!

C'È QUALCUNO?

EHI!

EHI!"

Colin era morto nella stanza della radio che ora era congelata.

Si era seduto e si era tagliato i polsi con un rasoio e anche la gola.

Dal poso sinistro,che aveva ancora in mano il rasoio, scendeva un getto di sangue che era completamente congelato e dall'avambraccio destro c'erano tre getti congelati.

Lars mise il fucile in una finestra,senza vetro, e sparò diversi colpi,poi uscì.

"LARS!"disse Matias "SONO IO!"

"Aprì la bocca."disse Lars.

"Cosa?"disse l'altro.

"APRI LA BOCCA!"urlò Lars e l'altro lo fece.

Un cane sfondò una vetrata e corse via.

"Quello non è un cane."disse Lars "METTI IN MOTO L'ELICOTTERO!"

L'altro lo fece e il mezzo si sollevò da terra.

Lars iniziò a sparare dal mezzo con il fucile di precisione.


	36. SMALLVILLE:L'ORA DELLA VERITÀ

SMALLVILLE:L'ORA DELLA VERITÀ

FLASHBACK

Uno sciame di asteroidi si stava dirigendo verso la Terra.

Un elicottero volava sopra dei campi di granturco,con in mezzo una strada,un camion che ci stava passando e una fattoria in lontananza.

Davanti al campo di grano vi era un cartellone con su scritto "Benvenuti a Smallville."

La parte iniziale che diceva "Ben venuti"era in giallo,sulla parte superiore del cartellone su uno sfondo azzurro che formava una striscia,la parola "Smallville"era al centro,in grande,scritta in

rosso,come anche la parola "Kansas",più piccola sotto.

Dietro la "S" c'era un sole e sotto del mais.

Accanto vi era scritto in nero "Popolazione 25.001".

Nell'elicottero c'era un uomo che leggeva un giornale.

L'uomo aveva i capelli neri,lunghi e folti,barba e baffi accennati,aveva un lungo cappotto nero,una giacca nera,una camicia azzurra e una cravatta scura.

Era anche molto magro.

L'uomo si voltò verso il figlio,un bambino con capelli rossi,ricci,vestito in giacca e cravatta scuri.

Il bambino teneva gli occhi chiusi.

"Non stiamo precipitando."disse l'uomo "Aprì subito quegli occhi,Lex."

"Non ci riesco."disse Lex.

"Noi Luthor non abbiamo mai paura."disse il padre con decisione "Non ci concediamo questo

lusso.

Altrimenti non saremmo migliori delle bestie che ci circondano.

Noi siamo dei leader."

Il padre mise il braccio sinistro dietro la testa del figlio e si avvicinò al viso del ragazzo "Tu hai un futuro che ti aspetta.

E con gli occhi chiusi non arriverai da nessuna parte."

L'elicottero si stava dirigendo verso una cittadina,sperduta tra i campi,avvolta dagli alberi,con una cisterna d'acqua e anche delle fabbriche poco lontane.

In un negozietto di fiori c'era una bambina mora,con i capelli corti,vestita da fata,che faceva passare la bacchetta magica su due rane di pietra "Abra Kadabra."

In quel momento entrarono 2 persone:un uomo e una donna.

L'uomo aveva i capelli ricci,chiari,con una giaccone nero,maglietta chiara sotto,jeans e stivali.

La donna aveva capelli rossi lunghi,giaccone di pelle marrone chiaro,maglietta rossa,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

I due andarono a vedere delle teche con dentro dei fiori.

"Ciao,Neil."disse l'uomo.

La donna dietro il bancone si voltò.

Aveva i capelli castani,lunghi,una maglietta bianca con macchie nere e una gonna nera.

"Jonathan!"disse la donna sorridendo "Marta.

Che bella sorpresa.

Cosa porta in città i solitari coniugi Kent?"

"Tulipani."disse lei avvicinandosi al bancone "Tulipani rossi,se ne hai."

"Non è meglio una bella orchidea?"disse lei guardando i fiori dietro di lei.

"No,grazie."disse il Jonathan avvicinandosi "Marta ha una passione per i tulipani."

"Posso capire."disse lei che andò a prendere i fiori "Sono fiori estremamente semplici."

"Ah..."disse Marta che si avvicinò alla piccola "Ma lo sai che hai un bellissimo vestito,Lana?

Sei una principessa?"

"Una principessa fatina."disse lei.

"Dove sono i genitori."disse Jonathan vicino alla donna.

"Sono andati alla partita,come tutti gli altri."disse la donna "Io faccio la brava zietta."

"Vuoi esprimere un desiderio?"disse Lana.

"Certo che voglio esprimere un desiderio."disse lei.

"Ok."disse Lana mettendole la bacchetta sulla fronte "Abra Kadabra."

Jonathan si diresse verso il furgone rosso e posò dei sacchi sulla parte posteriore,poi salì in

macchina.

Marta era poggiata sullo sportello.

"Lo so a cosa hai pensato."disse Jonathan.

"Mi basta vedere un visetto sorridente."disse Marta "È l'unica cosa che desidero."

I due si baciarono,poi passarono dei ragazzi in macchina e urlavano come pazzi.

"Ehi."disse Jonathan mettendo in moto "Sembra che Smallville abbia vinto ancora."

Tra gli asteroidi c'era un mezzo volante che prese fuoco entrato a contatto con l'atmosfera.

L'oggetto era a forma allungata,con dei propulsori dietro.

Lex era nei capi e tirò un sasso su una staccionata dove c'era un corvo.

"Lex!"disse il padre e lui si voltò "Figliolo!"

Il padre era vicino una fabbrica con un'enorme cilindro di metallo e parlava con degli uomini che avevano messo una cartina sul cofano di una jeep.

"Allora,dove devo firmare?"disse l'uomo.

"Qui sotto,signor Luthor."disse uno dei 2 uomini di colore.

Lex iniziò a camminare per i campi di granturco.

Improvvisamente sentì una voce maschile "Aiutami."

Lex si voltò.

"Aiutami ti prego."disse la voce.

Lex corse per i campi,prese la medicina per l'asma,ma inciampo e cadde a faccia a terra.

Alzandosi vide che c'era una croce di legno,con sopra un ragazzo in mutande,legato,con una "S"rossa sul petto,accanto ad altri 2 spaventapasseri.

"Ehi,ragazzino..."disse il ragazzo e Lex cadde a terra "Aiutami.

Aiutami ti prego."

Un asteroide passò sopra di lui e si schiantò nel campo provocando un'enorme onda d'urto.

Lex si alzò e vide il terreno che esplodeva e che le esplosioni si dirigevano verso di lui così corse via,mentre la polvere raggiunse quello sulla croce investendolo.

Lex corse e alla fine saltò e si gettò a terra,mentre la polvere lo superava.

La gente del paese si fermò in strada e tutti guardarono l'enorme colonna di fumo che si sollevava dal campo.

La donna nel negozio uscì con Lana in braccio "Oh mio Dio,che cos'è tutto quel fumo."

Un uomo e una donna scesero da una macchina.

"Ciao Lana."disse la donna.

"MAMMA!"urlò la bambina felice "PAPÀ!"

In quel momento una meteora cadde sui 2 e ci fu un'enorme esplosione.

La macchina incendiata ricadde mentre la gente fuggiva.

Altre meteore iniziarono a cadere.

Una colpì la torre dell'acqua che aveva la scritta "Smallville"in rosso e la fece esplodere,un'altra trapassò un palazzo e colpì un furgone, la gente fuggì,mentre un'altra roccia colpì un angolo di

strada.

La donna si era accucciata in un angolo con Lana che piangeva chiamando i genitori.

Una delle meteore cadde sulla strada dietro il furgone di Joanthan spaventando i 2,mentre un'altra cancellava il cartellone di "Smallville".

Marta si voltò "Che succede,Jonathan?"

Un'altra meteora passò sulla strada davanti a loro e lasciò una scia lungo il campo.

Jonathan frenò e il furgone finì nel crepaccio.

"LEX!"urlò il padre del bambino che corse nel capo "DOVE SEI,FIGLIOLO?"

L'uomo rimase a guardare una distesa enorme di granturco a terra,poi vide un ciuffo di capelli rossi e lo raccolse,poi si alzò vedendo un corpo sotto le piante "Lex?

Lex!"

Spostando le piante rimase inorridito e si allontanò nel vedere che il figlio era semi calvo.

Il furgone di Jonathan era capovolto.

Jonathan vide un bambino nudo che si avvicinò a loro.

"Marta?"disse lui e lei si voltò mentre il bambino si accucciava sorridendo.

I due camminarono nella spaccatura,portando con se il bambino.

Marta lo teneva in braccio coperto con una coperta.

"I bambini non cadono giù dal cielo,Marta."disse Jonathan raccogliendo un bastone.

"E allora da dove è arrivato?"disse Marta.

"Non lo so."disse Jonathan gettando il bastone "Ma avrà pure dei genitori."

I due videro l'oggetto meccanico.

"Beh,se li ha,non credo che siano del Kansas."disse Martha.

"Tesoro non possiamo tenerlo."disse Jonathan che si controllò la fronte scoprendo di avere un taglio orizzontale sulla parte destra "Che diremo alla gente?

Che l'abbiamo trovato in un campo?"

"È stato lui veramente...a trovare noi."disse lei.

I due guardarono in alto.

FINE FLASHBACK

1980

Il sole sorgeva su una villetta bianca,con davanti un fienile marrone,con il tetto nero,diverse strutture allungate e cisterne di metallo.

In una stanza,al computer,vi era un ragazzo moro,con capelli scombinai,che indossava un maglione blu scuro,una camicetta bianca sotto,e dei jeans blu.

Stava guardando un computer dove c'era l'uomo più veloce del mondo su un giornale.

"Clark!"disse Marta "Se tardi ancora perderai l'autobus."

"Arrivo mamma."disse lui che andò al frigo,lo aprì,prendette una bottiglia di latte e bevve.

"Ah no."disse lei che prese la bottiglia.

"C'è più gusto dalla bottiglia."disse lui.

"Chi ti ha insegnato l'educazione?"disse Marta mettendo la bottiglia sul piano.

"I miei genitori."disse Clark.

Jonathan entrò in quel momento e si tolse il giaccone,restando con una camicia a righe marroni"Ah,ce l'hai fatta a scendere dal letto,eh?"

Clark andò al tavolo.

Jonathan prese un bicchiere da Marta,ma poi si attaccò alla bottiglia.  
"Non dimenticare che stasera ho lezione."disse Marta "A cena siete da soli.

È vietato ordinare la pizza!

C'è un sacco di roba nel frigo."

Clark prese un biglietto con su scritto "Permesso per la squadra scolastica di Footbaal."

"Cos'è quel foglietto Clark?"disse il padre.

"È una domanda."disse Clark "Per la squadra di football.

Si sono liberati un paio di posti.

Oggi ci sono i provini."

Jonthan prese il foglio.

"Anche tu giocavi a football,papà."disse Clark.

"Non è la stessa cosa."disse Jonathan dando il foglio a Marta e sedendosi.

"Perché?"disse Clark.

"Lo sai perché."disse Jonathan.

"Potrei correre piano e cercare di non colpire nessuno."disse Clark.

"Può succedere di tutto in una partita."disse Jonathan bevendo da una tazza.

"La maggior parte dei ragazzi neanche riesce a giocare."disse lui "Potrei anche passare la stagione in panchina.

Starò molto attento."

I due si guardarono.

"Questo non lo metto in dubbio,ma se capitasse un incidente?"disse Jonathan e ci fu silenzio,così lui gli mise la mano sinistra sulla spalla "Senti,lo so che questa cosa per te è molto difficile,ma devi cercare di mantenere la tua promessa."

"Sono stufo di questa cosa."disse Clark "Vorrei finire il liceo senza uscirne del tutto sconfitto."

Clark se ne andò,prendendo lo zaino e il cappotto di pelle marrone.

Prima di uscire si era pettinato i capelli.

Aveva la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Uscendo vide che l'autobus era già passato.

A bordo dell'autobus c'era una ragazza con capelli biondi a mezzo collo,con la riga sulla parte

destra della testa che lo guardava.

Indossava un cappotto marrone,con i bordi dotati di pelliccia nera e sotto aveva una maglietta

arancione.

Lei prese dei soldi e li diede al ragazzo di colore accanto a lei,vestito con un giaccone scuro fuori e rosso dentro.

"Stai scommettendo contro il tuo migliore amico."disse lei.

Il ragazzo nero rise prendendo i soldi e mettendoli nel giaccone "È una questione di statistica,Chloe.

Se il tempo rallenta,lui si estingue."

Clark abbassò la testa e poi corse a super velocità in mezzo ai campi,lasciando una scia tra il

granturco.

Il cartello di Smallville ore mostrava delle meteore che cadevano,la parte superiore e inferiore era gialla e c'era la scritta azzurra "Capitale mondiale delle meteore".

L'autobus si fermò per prendere altri scolari e Chloe sentì dei botti sul tetto del mezzo,così indicò con il dito "Che cos'è stato?"

L'autobus ripartì e Clark si mosse a velocità impercettibile passando vicino ad un cartello che mostrava ville in vendita.

La scuola era piena di scolari che entravano e c'era uno striscione rosso sopra l'entrata che parlava di una partita.

Chloe e l'altro salirono delle scale.

"Allora?"disse la persona di colore "Qualcuno ti ha invitato al ballo?"

"Non ancora."disse Chloe.

"Se ti dovesse dire male con chi sai tu..."disse lui.

"Pit…!"disse lei fermandosi "Pausa pubblicitaria nel film che ti sei inventato.

Te l'ho detto 100 volte,Clark non mi interessa."

"Ah,credo di aver capito il tuo punto di vista."disse Pit,mentre lei andava avanti e sorrideva,poi lui la raggiunse "Senti,perché non ci andiamo insieme?

Cioè,non come 2 che vogliono mettersi insieme,ma come 2 che sono amici."

Clark arrivò dietro di loro con una pila di libri in mano "Ciao,ragazzi."

"Ma...non avevi perso…?"disse Chloe stupita.

"Ho preso una scorciatoia."disse Clark.

"Come?"disse Chloe "Passando per un buco nero?"

Pit mise una mano sulla spalla di Clark e lo portò via "Clark...devi scusare la nostra intrepida

reporter e aspirante pilota dell'esercito.

Lei è convinta di vivere dentro un video game e vede cose strane ovunque."

Lei corse davanti ai due e li fermò "Sentite!

Solo perché tutti hanno deciso di ignorare le stranezze che succedono in questa ridente cittadina non significa che non succedano."

"Sai,ci piacerebbe moltissimo stare ad ascoltare tutto quello che hai da dire in proposito,ma vedi..."disse Pit che estrasse un biglietto "Abbiamo da fare una cosetta al campo sportivo."

I due fecero qualche passo,ma poi si fermarono.

"Senti,Pit,io ci ho ripensato."disse Clark "Entrare nella squadra non è una buona idea."

"Ah,Clark ti prego."disse Pit,mentre Chloe rideva dietro di loro "È l'unica speranza."

"Non ci posso credere."disse Chloe avvicinandosi "Volete provare ad entrare nella squadra di

football?

Avete deciso di suicidarvi in coppia per caso?"

Clark spalancò gli occhi.

Pit la prese di scatto e la portò via,poi si fermò in un angolo "Non vogliamo diventare lo

spaventapasseri dell'anno."

"Di che cosa stai parlando?"disse Chloe "E perché stiamo bisbigliando?"

"È una tradizione della scuola."disse Pit "Prima della finalissima, i giocatori scelgono 1 del primo anno,lo portano nei capi,lo spogliano e gli dipingono una "S"sul petto."

"E lo legano come uno spaventapasseri."disse Clark.

"Una cosa del genere ti costa anni e anni di psicoterapia."disse Chloe.

"Perciò vogliamo entrare nella squadra."disse Pit.

Clark vide Lana che era seduta su una sbarra di ferro.

Aveva lunghi capelli neri,una maglietta azzurra,pantaloni neri e scarpe con i tacchi.

Al collo aveva una collanina con una pietra verde.

"Ragazzi ci vediamo in classe."disse Clark.

"Ciao."disse lei.

I due si misero a guardare e Pit tirò fuori dei soldi.

"Gli do 10 secondi."disse Pit.

"5."disse Chloe.

"1,2,3,4,5..."disse Pit.

Clark si sentì mancare le forze e cadde a terra.

"Questione di statistica."disse Chloe prendendo i soldi "Clark Kent si può avvicinare più di 2 metri a Lana Lang senza fare la figura dell'idiota."

Clark raccolse i libri e lei gli passò l'ultimo.

"Grazie."disse Clark.

"Anche tu hai un lato oscuro,Clark?"disse Lana.

"Come tutti quanti."disse Clark.

"Già,forse è vero."disse lei che si alzò "E tu cosa sei?

Uomo o super uomo?"

"Non l'ho ancora capito."disse Clark.

"Lana."disse un ragazzo biondo con la divisa della squadra di football che la baciò "Eri qui.

Ciao Clark."

"Ciao."disse lui che si sedette sulla spranga.

"Mi fai un favore?"disse il ragazzo "Mi dai un'occhiata al compito d'inglese.

L'ho finito alle 2 di notte e non so se è corretto."

"Sarà stupendo."disse Lana.

Clark si era piegato su se stesso "Ma che hai?

Sei sicuro di stare bene?

Sembri sul punto di dare di stomaco."

"Sto bene."disse Clark.

"Ok."disse il ragazzo che raccolse un libro "Scordi questo,Clark."

Il ragazzo gli tirò il libro,Clark tentò di prenderlo e scivolò dalla spranga.

La campanella suonò.

Il ragazzo che era stato legato alla croce quando erano piovute le meteore era davanti alla vetrata dove c'erano i premi e le foto della squadra di football,poi sfondò il vetro con un pugno e prese una foto di 3 giocatori "Ora tocca a voi,ragazzi."

Una macchina lussuosa nera si diresse verso dei complessi di metallo,con una cupola.

Prima di tali complessi c'era un monolite rettangolare di pietra,con lo spigolo sinistro troncato di netto e al centro c'era una "L"nera con una "C"viola e sotto vi era scritto "Luthor Corp".

Il pilastro poggiava su una base rettangolare più piccola.

C'era anche un camion con il rimorchio con lo stesso simbolo e la stessa scritta.

Dalla macchina scese un uomo calvo,con una giacca nera,una camicia celeste e pantaloni neri.

"Grazie,papà."disse l'uomo che entrò.

La targa della sua auto aveva la scritta "Alex."

I giocatori di football avevano iniziato le prove per la partita,mentre Lana faceva le prove con le cheerleaders.

Clark era seduto su uno dei posti del pubblico con un libro e leggeva.

Poi iniziò ad immaginarsi ad una partita di notte.

Un gruppo di avversari gli saltava addosso e lui li scagliava via con una semplice mossa,poi correva evitandone altri e saltando un intero gruppo,po l'arbitro fischiava in segno di vittoria e Clark gettava la palla a terra,facendola esplodere,poi Lana correva da lui dicendo "Sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta."

I due si baciarono poco dopo.

Pit arrivò a tiare fuori Clark dal sogno "Clark?

Allora come sto?"

"Meglio che non te lo dico."disse Clark sorridendo "Buona fortuna."

La macchina di Lex sfrecciava a tutta velocità sulla strada e l'uomo aveva un guanto di pelle nera.

Nella corsia opposta c'era un camion che si stava avvicinando.

Clark era su un ponte mentre il camion passava e guardava l'acqua scorrere.

Una rete spinata cadde dal camion e finì sulla strada.

Lex si distrasse guardando il telefono,poi si accorse della rete di metallo e frenò,ma la macchina non riuscì ad evitarla e le ruote esplosero letteralmente.

L'auto sterzò e andò contro Clark,trapassando anche le barre della ringhiera del ponte e cadde in acqua.

La macchina andò sul fondo,aveva il vetro rotto,l'acqua aveva invaso tutto l'interno e Lex era

svenuto.

Clark strappò la parte superiore della macchina e lo estrasse.

Lex era svenuto,con un taglio sullo zigomo sinistro.

Clark iniziò la rianimazione "Forza.

Non devi morire."

Lex sputò l'acqua e tossì "Non ti avevo investito?"

"Se l'avessi fatto io sarei...sarei morto."disse Clark.

Poco dopo arrivarono i soccorsi e Jonathan trovò Clark con addosso un asciugamano rosso.

"Clark!"disse Jonathan che accorse subito "Come va stai bene?"

"Certo."disse Clark "Tutto a posto."

"Chi è il pazzo che guidava quell'auto?"disse Jonathan guardando lo sceriffo.

"Ero io."disse Lex che gli porse la mano "Lex Luthor."

"Io sono Jonathan Kent."disse lui togliendosi la giacca e dandola a Clark "E questo è mio figlio."

"Mi hai salvato la vita."disse Lex.

"Tu avresti fatto lo stesso."disse Clark alzandosi.

"Ha un figlio eccezionale,signor Kent."disse Lex "Che posso fare per ricambiare?"

"Ehm..."disse Jonathan "Va più piano."

La macchina fu estratta da una gru ed era ridotta a brandelli.

La sera seguente Clark era nel fienile,al secondo piano,davanti ad un'apertura e aveva un

telescopio con cui guardava la Luna,poi lo puntò verso la casa di Lana che uscì dalla porta e si mise seduta fuori.

Il ragazzo biondo le arrivò alle spalle e la baciò.

"E dai Whitney."disse lei "Se mia zia ti trova sei finito."

"Ma c'è più gusto così."disse lui "Dove se n'è andata?"

"Da Lex Luthor."disse lei.

"Lo conosce?"disse Whitney sedendosi "Perché non mette una buona parola per me?"

"Se vuoi che qualcuno metta una buona parola per te,chiedi a Clark."disse Lana "Oggi ha salvato la vita a Lex."

"Stai scherzando?"disse lui.

"A volte la gente riserva delle sorprese."disse Lana.

"Domani viene un esperto di football."disse lui "Ci tengo a non restare uno che si dimentica."

Lei si tolse la collanina e la diede a lui "Voglio che la tieni tu.

Me la ridarai dopo la vittoria."

"Davvero è un frammento di meteorite che...insomma..."disse Whitney.

"Si."disse Lana "Dopo tutto quello che è successo non può che portare fortuna."

Clark smise di guardare e si mise seduto.

In un officina,di notte,un uomo riparava una jeep e la mise in moto,poi abbassò il cofano.

Voltandosi vide il ragazzo che era stato crocifisso anni prima,che era in una zona dell'officina dove c'erano luci azzurre.

"Accidenti."disse l'uomo "Mi hai fatto venire un colpo."

L'uomo si avvicinò "Ma ti conosco.

Sei lo spaventapasseri di qualche tempo fa,dov'eri finito."

L'altro fece un sorriso da psicopatico e rimase zitto.

"Ehi,idiota."disse l'uomo toccandolo "Svegliati."

Una scarica elettrica parti dalla sua spalla e lo mandò contro un carrello per gli attrezzi.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò.

"È successo 12 anni fa."disse l'uomo "Era solo un gioco.

Che vuoi fare?"

Il ragazzo si mise accucciato.

"Che vuoi fare?"disse l'uomo.

"Giocare."disse l'altro che gli mise una mano sul petto dandogli una scossa,poi lo sollevò e lo mise al muro,dandogli scariche elettriche.

La foto sul muro che mostrava i 3 giocatori si incrinò.

Clark camminava per la fattoria.

Indossava una camicia rossa con righe nere,lo zaino e i jeans.

Improvvisamente vide una jeep rossa di lusso e si avvicinò.

Marta stava salendo sul trattore.

"Ehi,mamma."disse Clark "Di chi è questa?"

"È tua."disse Marta prendendo una bustina dalla giacca"È un regalo di Lex Luthor."

Clark prese la busta e la lesse "Caro Clark,guida con prudenza.

Ti sarò sempre debitore.

Il pazzo del viadotto."

Clark guardò l'auto "Non ci posso credere.

Dove sono le chiavi?"

"Le ha prese tuo padre."disse Marta.

Jonathan era nel fienile davanti ad una macchina che serviva per tritare il legno,poi la spense "Lo so che ti piacerebbe averla…"

Jonathan camminò nel capanno "Ma non la puoi avere."

"Perché no?"disse Clark "Io gli ho salvato la vita."

"E secondo te meriti un premio?"disse Jonathan.

"Io non ho detto questo."disse Clark "Allora tu prendi questa,io prendo la vecchia e ci guadagniamo entrambi."

"Non è questo il punto,Clark."disse Jonathan che prese una chiave inglese.

"Non puoi dire che Luthor non se lo può permettere."disse Clark.

"Vuoi che ti dica la vera ragione."disse Jonathan "Ti ricordi il singor Bel?

Andavamo a pesca nella sua proprietà.

E poi c'era quell'altro che ci mandava le zucche ad ogni Halloween.

Bene,Lione Luthor promise loro un affare molto interessante.

Fece loro regali molto importanti,solo che una volta che gli ebbero venduto le proprietà lui tornò sui suoi passi e li sfrattò dalle loro terre.

Vuole tutta questa zona da tempo per costruirci un parcheggio e una fabbrica.

Siamo l'ultimo puntino rosso sulla sua mappa."

"Giudichi Lex da quello che fece suo padre?"disse Clark.

"No,questo non è affatto vero."disse Jonathan "Voglio soltanto che tu sappia da dove proviene il

denaro con cui ha comprato quell'auto."

Clark guardò la macchina,poi iniziò a salire le scale verso il piano superiore.

"Clark,lo so che ora sei infuriato."disse Jonathan e lui si fermò"Ti assicuro che è normale."

Clark gettò lo zaino a terra e scese le scale "Normale?"

Il ragazzo andò alla macchina e la accese "Anche questo ti sembra normale?"

Clark mise il braccio dentro la macchina e la ruppe.

Jonathan corse e tirò fuori il braccio vedendo che era intatto e che la camicia era strappata.

"Non sono caduto in acqua con l'auto di Lex."disse Clark "Mi è venuto addosso a 120 all'ora!

Ti sembra normale anche questo?

Darei tutto per essere normale."

Clark si allontanò e salì le scale.

Marta arrivò all'ingresso del granaio e guardò il marito.

A sera Clark era seduto su una sedia al piano di sopra.

C'era anche un divano,un tavolino e altri oggetti.

"È arrivato il momento."disse Jonathan.

"Quale momento,scusa?"disse Clark.

"Di dirti la verità."disse Jonathan che aveva in mano un pezzo di stoffa con dentro qualcosa.

L'uomo si sedette "Voglio farti vedere una cosa."

Jonathan tolse il tessuto e rivelò una scheda di metallo rettangolare con simboli sconosciuti.

"Credo fosse dei tuoi genitori."disse Jonathan "I tuo veri genitori."

Clark prese la scheda "Che c'è scritto?"

"Ho cercato di decifrarlo,ma non è scritto in nessuna delle lingue conosciute dall'uomo."disse

Jonathan.

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Clark.

"Che i tuoi genitori venivano da un paese molto lontano,Clark."disse Jonathan.

"E da dove."disse Clark.

Jonathan guardò il telescopio.

"Che stai stai cercando di dirmi?"disse Clark "Che vengo da un altro pianeta?"

Jonathan lo guardò.

"Scommetto che hai nascosto l'astronave su in soffitta."disse Clark.

"Veramente l'ho messa in cantina."disse Jonathan.

Poco dopo i due erano in una cantina e Jonathan toglieva il copertone dal mezzo "Sei arrivato qui con questa il giorno... della pioggia di meteoriti."

"Questo è uno scherzo,vero?"disse Clark che si allontanò spaventato "Perché hai aspettato tanto per dirmelo?"

"Volevamo proteggerti."disse Jonathan.

"Proteggermi da cosa?"chiese irato Clark "Avresti dovuto dirmelo!"

Clark corse via a super velocità.

"Clark!"disse Jonathan "Clark!"

La notte seguente Lana era su un cavallo e si avvicinava al cimitero.

Scese da cavallo e porto i fiori a una tomba,poi sentì un rumore "Chi c'è?"

"Sono io."disse Clark alzandosi "Clark."

Lui indossava il giubbotto grigio.

"Clark Kent?"disse lei "Che ci fai in mezzo al bosco a quest'ora?"

"Se te lo dicessi non mi crederesti."disse Clark "Scusa non ti volevo spaventare."

Lui si allontanò.

"Clark aspetta."disse lei avvicinandosi "È solo che non mi aspettavo di trovare qualcuno.

Ti senti bene?"

"Passeggio di notte nei cimiteri."disse Clark "Tu che cosa pensi?

Mi sento bene?"

"Clark,sono qui anche io."disse Lana.

"Ti faccio una domanda."disse Clark "Che sei venuta a fare?"

Lei gli si mise davanti "Sai mantenere un segreto?"

"Sono una roccaforte di segreti."disse Clark.

"Io...sono venuta qui per parlare con i miei genitori."disse lei voltandosi e sorridendo "Penserai che io sia un po' matta dato che vengo qui e mi metto a parlare con i morti."

"No,Lana,io non credo che tu sia matta."disse Clark "Te li ricordi?"

"Sono morti che avevo 3 anni."disse Lana.

"Mi dispiace."disse Clark.

"Non è colpa tua Clark."disse Lana "Dai vieni.

Te li voglio presentare."

I due andarono davanti a una tomba.

"Mamma."disse lei "Papà.

Lui è Clark Kent.

Saluta."

"Salve."disse Clark che salutò.

"Si,in effetti è un po' timido."disse lei mettendo i fiori e accucciandosi con lui "Come faccio a

saperlo?

Mamma chiede se sei giù per colpa di una ragazza."

Clark scosse la testa "No."

"Papà chiede se sei giù per colpa di un ragazzo."disse Lana.

"No,no."disse Clark imbarazzato.

"Beh,ha un senso dell'umorismo un po' distorto."disse Lana sorridendo "A parte scherzi,perché sei venuto qua?"

"Pensi mai che la tua vita avrebbe potuto essere completamente diversa?"disse Clark.

"A volte sono sola a scuola,aspetto che mamma venga a prendermi,ma lei non viene."disse Lana"Poi vedo arrivare la macchina di mia zia.

E mi ricorda che i miei genitori non sono morti.

Sono vivi e vegeti.

Io salgo in macchina e me ne vado insieme a loro verso la mia vera vita a Metropolis.

A questo punto di solito mi sveglio.

Per qualche momento mi sento veramente felice.

E poi ricordo che sono sola."

"Come dice,signora Lang?"disse Clark "Si certo,ora glie lo dico.

Tua madre vuole che tu sappia che tu non sei mai sola.

Lei è sempre accanto a te.

Non ti lascia mai.

Come dice signor Lang?

Secondo lui verrai eletta reginetta del ballo."

"Hanno detto tutte queste cose?"disse Lana.

"Ma certo."disse lui "Se gli dai il via non si fermano più."

Clark e Lana passeggiarono vicino al fienile e poi verso casa di lei.

"Grazie per avermi accompagnato."disse Lana.

"È stato un piacere per me."disse Clark.

"Ti rendi conto che questa è la conversazione più lunga che abbiamo mai fatto?"disse Lana

fermandosi "Lo dobbiamo rifare."

"Volentieri."disse Clark "Allora ci vai al ballo?"

"Certo,con Whitney."disse lei.

"Certo."disse lui "Era scontato."

"E tu ci vai?"disse Lana.

"No,non ho tutta questa voglia."disse Clark.

"Beh,se dovessi cambiare idea,ti riserverò un ballo."disse Lana che gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

"Buona notte Clark."disse lei che andò via.

"Notte."disse lui.

Whitney lo osservò irato dal retro della casa.

Il Sole sorse sulla gigantesca villa dei Luthor che era quasi un castello.

Clark camminò nella villa "C'è nessuno?

Si può?"

Clark indossava una maglietta blu su una rossa.

Due uomini completamente coperti da una tuta da scherma si stavano esercitando davanti agli occhi di Clark.

Una era una donna.

L'uomo perse e tirò la spada contro la parete bucandola appena vicino a Clark,poi si tolse il casco e rivelò essere Lex "Clark...

Non ti avevo sentito."

"Ho suonato,ma non rispondeva nessuno."disse Clark.

Lex prese la spada dal muro "Come hai superato il cancello?"

"Passando tra le sbarre."disse Clark "Se ti disturbo..."

"No,credo che lei mi abbia massacrato abbastanza per oggi."disse Lex.

"Questo posto è grande."disse Clark.

"Tu dici?"disse Lex "Forse se sei un fantasma e stai cercando una casa."

"Ah,volevo dire spazioso."disse Clark che lo seguì fuori dalla stanza.

"Si tratta dell'antica dimora dei Luthor."disse Lex "Ameno così dice mio padre.

L'ha portata dalla Scozia,una pietra alla volta."

Luthor salì le scale.

"Si,ricordo che i camion ci hanno impiegato settimane,ma non c'è venuto nessuno."disse Clark.

"Mio padre non ha mai voluto vivere qui."disse Lex "Non ci ha mai messo piede neanche una

volta."

"Perché l'ha fatta spedire?"disse Clark.

"Perché poteva permetterselo."disse Lex che continuò a salire le scale "E pensare che quando era

giovane non aveva nulla.

I suoi erano una famiglia ricca,ma decaduta.

Poi un colpo di fortuna."

Lex andò in una stanza con altre macchine per l'attività fisica.

"Hai provato la macchina?"disse Lex.

"Sono qui per questo."disse Clark.

"Perché?"disse Lex che si prese da bere "Non ti piace?"

"No,è bellissima."disse Clark "Non la posso tenere."

"Clark,tu mi hai saltavo la vita,è il minimo che posso fare."disse Lex e Clark abbassò la testa"Ah,capisco.

Non sei tu.

Tuo padre.

Io non piaccio a tuo padre?

Non importa."

Lex guardò se stesso in uno specchio ovale "Sono calvo dall'età di 9 anni.

Sono abituato a chi mi giudica prima ancora di conoscermi."

"Non ce l'ha con te."disse Clark "È per via di tuo padre."

"Pensa che la mela non cada mai lontano dall'albero."disse Lex "È comprensibile.

E tu Clark?

Sei caduto lontano dall'albero."

"Devo andare."disse Clark che ridiede le chiavi.

"Clark?"disse Lex e Clark si voltò"Tu credi che un uomo possa volare?"

"Certo."disse Clark "In aeroplano."

"Non è questo che voglio dire."disse Lex "Sto parlando di librarsi in volo in mezzo alle nuvole."

"La gente non vola Lex."disse Clark "A meno che non siano dotati di telecinesi."

"Io ho volato."disse Lex "Dopo l'incidente quando il cuore si è fermato.

Sono stati i 2 minuti più entusiasmanti della mia vita.

Ho volato su Smallville.

E per la prima volta non ho visto l'oscurità,ma la luce in fondo al tunnel.

Grazie a te ho avuto un'altra occasione.

Noi siamo il futuro Clark.

Niente dovrà ostacolare la nostra amicizia."

"Bene."disse Clark.

Un ragazzo venne portato fuori su una barella e intorno c'era una folla di gente,inclusa Chloe che era con Pit.

Chloe aveva una giacca rosa e un fiore rosa tra i capelli.

"È il terzo in una settimana."disse Pit.

"E anche lui è stato nella squadra di football."disse Chloe.

Pit indicò il ragazzo che lanciava scariche elettriche e che era tra la folla.

"Chi è quel tipo?"disse Pit.

"Non lo so,ma possiamo controllare."disse Chloe che scattò una foto,

Poco dopo aveva preso un album di foto.

"Si chiama Jeremy Creek."disse lei indicando la foto "Questa è la sua foto.

Risale a 12 anni fa."

Chloe indicò la foto sul suo computer "E questa risale a 4 ore fa."

Lei,Clark e Pit erano in una grande stanza piena di scaffali e fogli,con tavoli e computer.

"È impossibile."disse Clark "Non sembra cambiato per niente,sarà qualcuno che gli assomiglia."

"Anch'io ho pensato ad una cosa simile,ma poi abbiano trovato quest'informazione..."disse Pit.

"Jeremy è scomparso dall'ospedale pubblico alcuni giorni fa."disse Chloe portando il foglio a Clark"È stato in coma per 12 anni.

Fu colpito da un grave squilibrio elettrolitico."

"Ecco perché non è invecchiato per niente."disse Pit toccando il foglio.

"Si è risvegliato all'improvviso?"disse lui.

"No,una forte tempesta magnetica ha fatto saltare il generatore dell'ospedale e quand'è tornata la corrente Jeremy era sparito."disse Chloe sedendosi alla scrivania con dei computer.

"L'elettricità l'ha fatto diventare una pila ambulante."disse Pit.

"E se ne va in giro a ridurre in coma gli ex giocatori di football?"disse Clark seduto sulla scrivania con le braccia incrociate "Perché?"

"Perché 12 anni fa hanno scelto Jeremy come spaventapasseri dell'anno."disse Pit.

Chloe diede un pezzo di giornale a Clark.

"Trovato un ragazzo in stato di coma non lontano dal luogo dell'impatto."disse Clark.

"Lo spostamento d'aria gli deve aver prodotto dei cambiamenti."disse Chloe.

"No,questo non può essere."disse Clark.

"Devi farglielo vedere."disse Pit toccando Chloe.

"Cosa devo vedere?"disse Clark che guardò i 2.

Chloe li condusse in una stanza buia e accese le luci.

La stanza era uno sgabuzzino con pareti rosse,scaffali di metallo e varie ampolle.

Chloe andò verso una parete che era piena zeppa di ritagli di giornali.

"È cominciato come album dei ritagli."disse Chloe "E alla fine si è modificato."

"Che cos'è?"disse Clark.

"L'ho chiamato il muro delle stramberie."disse Chloe "Sono tutte le cose strane e inspiegabili che sono accadute a Smallville dopo la pioggia di meteoriti."

Clark spalancò gli occhi.

"È da li che è cominciato."disse Chloe sorridendo "Erano diventati tutti pazzi."

Chloe si avvicinò a Clark.

"Perché non me ne hai mai parlato?"disse Clark.

Clark si avvicinò al muro.

"Tu mi racconti tutto quello che fai nella tua vita?"disse Chloe "Ognuno di noi ha dei segreti."

Una delle riviste mostrava Lana da piccola che piangeva.

Clark spalancò gli occhi "Lana.

È colpa mia.

È tutta colpa mia."

Clark se ne andò e i due si guardarono.

Clark uscì dalla scuola e andò verso il parcheggio quando Whitney gli mise la mano sulla spalla.

"Chloe,lasciami stare."disse Clark che voltandosi vide Whitney.

"Congratulazioni,Clark."disse Whitney "Sei lo spaventapasseri."

Clark si tolse le sue mani di dosso "Lasciami in pace!"

Whitney lo spintonò mentre altri 2 erano appena arrivati,poi si tolse la giacca.

"Mi dispiace!"disse Whitney "Non posso!"

Clark lo afferrò,ma scoprì la collanina di Lana e si sentì male,così fu gettato a terra.

"Che cosa vuoi dalla mia ragazza?"disse Whitney.

"Niente."disse Clark.

"Ti piace la sua collanina?"disse Whitney che la mostrò a Clark e se la tolse "Bene.

Perché è l'unica cosa di lei che potrai avere."

Whitney mise la pietra intorno al collo di Clark,poi i gruppo lo caricò su un furgone appena arrivato mentre Jeremy li guardava da dietro un angolo.

La notte seguente Clark era in mutande,legato alla croce e con la "S"sul petto e pietra della collanina che si stava illuminando in modo innaturale.

"È sempre uguale."disse Jeremy che era sul posto.

Indossava una felpa grigia,una camicia azzurra e pantaloni neri.

"Aiutami."disse Clark.

"Fa mele,vero?"disse l'altro.

"Tu...tu sei Jeremy."disse Clark.

"Pensavo che se li avessi puniti avrebbero smesso,invece è sempre uguale."disse Jeremy

allontanandosi.

"Aspetta."disse Clark "Dove stai andando?"

"Al ballo della scuola."disse Jeremy "Non ci sono mai andato."

"Fammi scendere."disse Clark "Ti prego."

"È meglio se resti."disse Jeremy "Qui sei al sicuro."

Il ragazzo si allontanò.

Lex usciva dalle costruzioni a cupola con una macchina nuova e illuminò Jeremy che scavalcava una recinzione.

Si sporse dal finestrino e lo riconobbe ricordando la pioggia di meteore.

Scese dalla macchina,ma non lo vide più,così si avventurò nei campi e trovò Clark appeso.

Luthor lo illuminò con la torcia e rimase sconvolto "Clark…

Santi cielo..."

Luthor girò intorno alla croce e lo slegò "Chi ti ha ridotto così?"

"Whitney e altri."disse Clark "Non importa comunque."

Clark cadde a terra e il medaglione si staccò spegnendosi.

Lui si rialzò e si sentì di nuovo in forze,il sudore scomparve e i capelli tornarono pettinati,poi andò a prendere i vestiti.

"Clark."disse Luthor "Devi andare da un dottore."

"No,sto bene."disse Clark andando via "Grazie."

"Aspetta,ti do un ..."disse Luthor che illuminò il medaglione e lo raccolse.

Jeremy arrivò alla palestra che era allestita come sala da ballo ,con la musica e le coppie che

ballavano.

Chloe ballò con Pit,mentre Lana era con Whitney.

Jeremy aprì il generatore esterno alla palestra e mise le mani nei tubi.

"Jeremy."disse Clark che era in in vicolo "Finiscila con questa storia."

"Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?"disse Jeremy "Dovevi stare alla larga."

"Non devi fare del male ai miei amici."disse Clark.

"Quelli la dentro non sono tuoi amici."disse Jeremy.

"Non mi riferisco a quelli che mi hanno legato."disse Clark.

"Anche gli altri."disse Jeremy "Non ti avrebbero mai salvato.

Li hanno lasciati fare.

Con l'aiuto dell'impianto anti-incendio li sistemerò io."

"Loro non ti hanno fatto niente,non sono quelli che ti hanno messo sulla croce."disse lui.

"Non faccio questo per me."disse Jeremy "Lo sto facendo per te e tutti quelli come noi."

"Quello che è successo a te stata colpa mia."disse Clark "Quella pioggia di meteore ha...ha a che fare con me.

Capisco il tuo dolore."

"Nessun dolore."disse Jeremy "Il mio è un dono.

Ho un obbiettivo.

Che è il mio destino."

Jeremy si voltò e vide Clark nella direzione opposta,restando scosso.

"Anche io."disse Clark.

Jeremy lo toccò e gli diede un fortissima scossa,ma Clark resistette facilmente e lanciò l'altro sul cofano di una macchina a molti metri di distanza.

"Arrenditi Jeremy."disse Clark.

Jeremy toccò un furgone e diede una forte scarica elettrica mettendolo in moto,poi vi salì a bordo e andò a tutta velocità.

Clark rimase attaccato al cofano abbozzandolo.

Il mezzo andò contro un muro trapassandolo.

Jeremy batté la testa mentre una tubatura d'acqua si era rotta sotto il mezzo.

Clark guardò i suoi piedi e vide l'acqua mentre Jeremy cercava di uscire,ma gli sportelli erano

bloccati.

L'acqua entrò nella macchina e ci fu una fortissima scarica che scagliò via Clark e investì Jeremy.

Clark si alzò,afferrò il mezzo,che ancora mandava scariche elettriche e lo trascinò all'interno,poi strappò lo sportello e vide che l'altro era svenuto con scariche elettriche che partivano ancora dal corpo.

Clark lo toccò "Tutto bene?"

"Tu chi sei?"disse Jeremy "Dove mi trovo?"

"Io mi chiamo Clark Kent."disse lui "E sei a Smallville."

"Voglio andare a casa mia."disse lui.

"Va bene."disse Clark.

Clark si affacciò sulla palestra vedendo la gente che ballava e guardando Lana,poi si voltò e andò via.

Camminò davanti alle jeep di Whitney e dei suoi amici,li guardò e sorrise.

Uscendo tutti osservarono le 3 jeep messe una sulle altre.

"CHI HA RIDOTTO COSÌ LA MIA MACCHINA!?"urlò Whitney.

Clark lo guardò e rise.

Clark tornò nel fienile e si mise al telescopio.

"Quel telescopio me l'ha regalato tuo nonno,quando avevo più o meno la tua età."disse Jonathan che era dietro di lui "Una mattina sono sceso per fare colazione ...ed era la."

Clark si sedette.

"Stai bene?"disse Jonatham

"Ti posso rispondere tra 5 anni?"disse Clark.

"Certo."disse Jonathan che scese le scale.

"Papà."disse Clark e Jonathan si fermò vedendolo in piedi "Sono contento che mi abbiate trovato voi 2."

"Non siamo stati noi a trovarti."disse lui "Sei stato tu a trovare noi."

Jonathan andò via.

Clark tornò al telescopio dopo aver acceso la musica.

"Stasera non sei venuto."disse Lana.

Clark si voltò di scatto "Lana.

Che ci fai qui?"

Lana si avvicinò "Ti ricordi di quel ballo?"

Lana gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e i due ballarono.

"Va tutto bene,Clark?"disse lei.

"A meraviglia."disse Clark.

Il suono del clacson fece risvegliare Clark dalla sua fantasia facendolo ritrovare solo,poi andò alla finestra vedendo che Lana era tornata a casa.

"Grazie per il ballo."disse Clark e Lana si voltò per un istante,poi proseguì.

Le stelle brillavano in cielo.


	37. SMALLVILLE:L'UOMO INSETTO

SMALLVILLE:L'UOMO INSETTO

A Smallville era notte e su un albero c'era un ragazzo che aveva una tuta grigia addosso e i capelli lunghi e spettinati.

Aveva anche gli occhiali.

Lana rientrò a casa sua dal ballo e mise la corona nel cassetto di un mobile,insieme ad un fiocco,poi vide un pacco regalo sul letto,fasciato con nastro azzurro.

Lo aprì,dopo essersi seduta e delle farfalle volarono fuori e lei rise.

Il ragazzo la osservò dall'albero,poi scese e,portando lo zaino,si avviò verso una macchina verde su una stradina nel bosco.

Mise in moto il mezzo e partì.

Il ragazzo rincasò nella villa di sua madre e lentamente si affacciò da un angolo vedendo che la madre aveva preso le foto di Lana ed era in salotto.

La madre aveva i capelli neri,corti,maglietta rossa e gonna nera.

"Trascorri così il tuo tempo ora?"disse la madre.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò "Dove hai trovato quelle cassette?"

"Tu che dici?"disse la donna alzandosi dalla poltrona "In quella tana che è la tua camera."

"Non hai il diritto di entrare la."disse il ragazzo.

"Hai la faccia rosta di venirmi a parlare di privacy?"disse la madre "Vado al corso di giardinaggio con la zia di Lana e se lei venisse a sapere che mio figlio va in giro a fotografare di nascosto sua nipote?…

Sei stato a spiarla anche stasera?"

"No."disse lui allontanandosi"Ero a caccia di insetti."

"Due disgustose abitudini."disse la madre.

Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei e si fermò "Gli insetti non sono disgustosi,mamma."

La madre si avvicinò e provò a fargli una carezza,ma lui voltò la testa "Ma guarda come sei diventato,Greg."

La madre mostrò le foto "Questo non è da te."

"Le persone cambiano."disse Greg.

"Beh,domattina telefonerò a Clermon all'accademia militare."disse la madre allontanandosi.

"Si,certo mamma."disse Greg.

"No,Greg."disse lei voltandosi "Sono stanca del tuo comportamento.

Questa volta chiamo per davvero."

La madre andò via.

"EHI!"urlò Greg "E CHI SI PRENDERÀ CURA DEI MIEI INSETTI?"

Greg entrò dentro la stanza che era piena di teche con dentro insetti e con pezzi di meteorite verde dentro le teche.

Le teche e i barattoli erano su delle librerie e scaffali.

Lui estrasse dallo zaino un contenitore di vetro con sopra un panno di plastica con dentro delle vespe luminescenti di luce verde.

"Non temete ragazzi."disse lui "Vi condurrò da qualche parte al sicuro."

Greg prese buona parte degli insetti e li mise in macchina,poi andò a tutta velocità.

Girando una curva uno dei vasi di vetro si ruppe e le vespe luminose lo aggredirono.

La macchina andò a sbattere contro un palo e lui svenne.

Poco dopo Greg era tornato a casa e aveva messo gli occhiali a terra.

La madre bussò alla porta "Greg?

Greg?

Che cosa combini?"

La madre aprì la porta "Greg?"

La madre vide che tutti gli insetti erano spariti dalla stanza e poi chiuse la porta uscendo.

Greg era a torso nudo,appoggiato al soffitto con le mani e aveva volto e corpo pieni di punture.

Clark sognò di volare sopra Smallville e di dirigersi verso la casa di Lana entrando dalla finestra e restando sospeso sopra di lei,sorridendo.

Lei aprì gli occhi "È solo colpa tua,Clark."

"Clark?"disse la madre.

Lui si sveglio realmente a mezz'aria e cadde sul letto,spaccandolo.

"Tra 15 minuti dobbiamo andare alla fiera e tu non hai ancora sistemato le tue cose!"disse Martha.

In mezzo al prato c'era una fiera piena di bancarelle,palloncini e alcuni giochi per bambini,poco distante da un parcheggio.

Clark raccolse il cartello con sopra la scritta "Kent:produzione organica"lo mise sul palo di legno,si guardò intorno e poi spinse il chiodo nel legno con il pollice.

Clark indossava un giaccone chiaro,maglietta rossa,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

"Sono splendide!"disse Lana "Ne mangerei in quintale!"

Lana camminava con il ragazzo.

Chloe era con Pitt,dietro a Clark.

Chloe aveva un giaccone chiaro,maglietta nera,con la croce rossa al centro del petto,pantaloni blu,scarpe nere,mentre Pitt indossava una felpa rossa e dei jeans blu,con delle scarpe da ginnastica.

"I nostri più sentiti omaggi al re e alla regina!"disse Chloe.

Lei vide Clark e si avvicinò "Clark.

Non c'eri alla festa ieri sera."

"Ah,sono...sono stato un po' occupato."disse Clark guardando il ragazzo.

Lana anche lo guardò.

"Ehi!"disse Jonathan stringendo la mano al ragazzo di Lana "Complimenti.

Ottima partita.

Non vedevo un attacco così da quando ho smesso di giocare."

"Scarico dalla macchina le altre cassette."disse Clark.

"Gli do una mano."disse il ragazzo di lana che lo raggiunse.

"Lana."disse Jonathan offrendole un frutto.

"Grazie."disse lei.

Whitney seguì Clark "Kent!

Quello di ieri sera era uno scherzo."

Whitney gli mise la mano sulla spalla "La collana."

"Non c'è l'ho."disse Clark.

"È quella che Lana preferisce,quindi..."disse Whitney.

"Beh,allora è meglio se torni in quel campo e la trovi."disse Clark andando via.

Lana era a guardare delle farfalle di cristallo appese a dei fili e alle sue spalle arrivò Greg che aveva i capelli tirati indietro,giaccone di pelle nera,maglietta nera e jeans blu,con scarpe nere.

"Sono belle,vero?"disse Greg.

"Greg..."disse lei voltandosi "Ehi,non ti avevo riconosciuto senza occhiali."

"Sai che le farfalle vivono solo circa 8 ore."disse Greg indicando le farfalle.

Lana di mise dietro le farfalle "Vita breve ma intensa,eh?

Sono le star degli insetti,non trovi."

"Ehi,Lana,mi aiuteresti a finire il compito di letteratura?"disse Greg.

"La letteratura non è proprio il tuo forte,eh?"disse Lana.

"Si,sto diventando pazzo."disse Greg.

"Si,va bene."disse Lana.

"Ci vediamo dopo scuola?"disse Greg.

"In biblioteca è più semplice."disse Lana.

"Si."disse Greg.

"Lana,tua zia ti sta cercando."disse Whitney e lei andò via.

Whitney gli mise la mano destra sulla spalla "Ehi,larva,fammi un favore,gira alla larga dalla mia

ragazza."

"Ti spaventa la competizione Whitney?"disse Greg e l'altro si fermò,voltandosi e ridendo.

"Noi non siamo in competizione,Greg."disse Whitney avvicinandosi,mentre lui gli dava le spalle"Ma se quelle farfalle in camera della mia ragazza ce le hai messe tu...avrai mie notizie."

Whitney andò via.

"Si,ma non dimenticare..."disse Greg toccando le farfalle "Anche l'insetto più piccolo...può farti molto male."

Whitney baciò lana e poi andò in auto.

Clark guardò da lontano e alle sue spalle arrivò Lex Luthor che era in giacca e cravatta neri.

"Certo hai gusto con le donne."disse Lex che prese una mela rossa dal cesto di legno che Clark aveva in mano "Allora che è successo ieri notte?"

"Solo uno stupido scherzo."disse Clark mettendo il cesto nel retro del furgone.

"Ti hanno attaccato ad un palo nel bel mezzo di un campo."disse Lex "Persino i romani lo limitavano a speciali occasioni,saresti potuto morire."

"Ho apprezzato il tuo aiuto,ma è una storia chiusa,basta."disse Clark.

Jonathan portò una cassa di verdure "Ah,Clark,come mai ti sei fermato?"

"Signor Kent!"disse Luthor porgendo la mano "Che piacere."

Jonathan gli strinse la mano "Lex.

Dobbiamo finire,vieni."  
"Arrivo."disse Clark e il padre si allontanò.

"Almeno ho avuto una stretta di mano."disse Lex.

Clark andò via.

Lex guardò lana e si mangiò la mela.

Whitney era a bordo della sua macchina nera e sentiva musica.

Greg era nel bosco e in un istante si arrampicò su un albero a super velocità,poi saltò sul tetto della macchina iniziando a colpirla e abbozzando il soffitto.

"Ma che succede?"disse Whitney,mentre il vetro del finestrino scoppiava.

L'auto si cappottò e strisciò su un fianco,mentre Greg spiccò un salto e atterrò in strada,poi scappò vedendo l'auto dei Kent in lontananza.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Marta "Jonathan,fermo!"

Lui fermò l'auto,Clark uscì dal mezzo,mentre il padre prendeva l'estintore,e strappò via il parabrezza,estraendo Whitney dal mezzo.

"CLAK!"urlò Jonathan che vide che il serbatoio aveva preso fuoco.

La macchina esplose e Clark riparò Whitney con il suo corpo.

"CLARK!"urlò Jonathan che si avvicinò al rottame incendiato con la moglie "CLARK

DOVE SEI?"

"Clark?"disse la madre che lo vide "CLARK"

Clark era ancora accucciato a terra,con la schiena fumante.

Il padre toccò la schiena e si bruciò una mano.

Whitney rinvenne tossendo e lui guardò i genitori.

La famiglia torno a casa.

Clark si guardò la mano vedendo che non aveva nemmeno un graffio ed era all'entrata della casa sotto il portico.

" Whitney si riprenderà presto."disse Jonathan arrivando "Ha solo un paio di tagli e contusioni,ma niente di serio."

"Ricorda com'è successo?"disse Clark.

"No."disse l'altro "Solo che qualcosa ha colpito l'auto e il risveglio in ambulanza."

"Dovresti tranquillizzare la mamma,questa volta si è davvero spaventata."disse Clark.

"È anche molto fiera di te,Clark."disse Jonathan.

Clark si avvicinò "Questa mattina mi è accaduto qualcosa...quando mi sono svegliato ero sospeso in aria."

"Sospeso in aria?"disse il padre che fece alcuni passi.

"Svegliandomi sono caduto."disse Clark "Insomma...che mi sta succedendo?

Dimmelo."

"A dire il vero non lo so."disse Jonathan "Se riesci a infrangere la legge di gravità,stai varcando un territorio ignoto."

"Spero che non si ripeta."disse Clark sedendosi.

"Senti io sono tuo padre,dovrei avere una risposta a tutte le domande...e mi rammarico che non sia così."disse Jonathan toccandogli le spalle con la mano "Ma tu devi aver fiducia,risolveremo questa cosa insieme."

"D'accordo."disse Clark "Ma è a me che sta accadendo e io ho paura."

Clark andò via.

Lex era nella sua villa.

Nel suo immenso studio c'era un tavolo di vetro,con 2 schermi,dietro c'era un tavolinetto di legno,con delle bottiglie di vetro rosse e blu,poi c'era un piatto con delle frutta e il busto di una statua.

Dietro c'era una finestra a quadretti e alcuni erano rossi e altri viola.

Accanto c'era un grosso spazio,con delle colonne,un camino,dei divani,delle librerie e sopra c'era un piano con delle librerie.

Lex osservò la pietra della collana alla luce del Sole,poi prese una scatoletta di metallo sulla scrivania e ci mise dentro l'oggetto,sedendosi.

Lana era su un cavallo e poi andò verso la stalla.

"Lo stile è buono,ma va perfezionato."disse Luthor che era dentro la stalla "È meglio se controlli gli zoccoli."

Lei si avvicinò portando il cavallo.

"Lex Luthor,amico di tua zia."disse Luthor.

"Se ti aggiri con quell'aria rischi che ti prendano a calci."disse Lana.

"Tu devi essere Lana."disse Lex.

"Ci siamo già visti veramente."disse Lana legando il cavallo.

"Non credo che dimenticherei una come te."disse Luthor.

"Ecco tu eri alquanto impegnato quella volta."disse Lana.

"Ho la sensazione di non aver fatto troppo colpo."disse Luthor.

"Avevo 10 anni."disse Lana "Andai a Metropolis per una gara di equitazione.

Tuo padre ci invitò a stare da voi.

Mia zia era entusiasta della vostra piscina,così andai a vedere e trovai te e una ragazza spogliati."

Lana tolse la sella e la appoggiò su una tegola orizzontale "Le stavi insegnando li stile libero,credo."

"Quella eri tu?"disse Lex "Wow.

Sei un po' cambiata ora."

Lex fece alcuni passi e andò a vedere una teca di trofei "Una vera campionessa."

"Un po'."disse Lana avvicinandosi.

Luthor indicò una foto dove c'era una collana "Carina questa collana."

"Ti piace?"disse Lana "Per me ha un valore speciale."

"Come mai non la indossi?"disse Lex.

"L'ho prestata al mio ragazzo."disse Lana.

"Che fortunato."disse Lex "E come si chiama?"

" Whitney."disse Lana.

"Il tizio salvato da Kent?"disse Lex.

"Sono appena andata a trovarlo."disse Lana "Se non ci fosse stato Clark..."

Lana si allontanò.

"E ora ti domandi se è quello giusto il ragazzo con cui stai."disse Lex "Uno gioca a football,l'altro salva le persone..."

"Per essere da poco in città hai già diverse opinioni."disse Lana.

"È che sembri un tipino interessante."disse Lex "Mentre attendi che il tuo bello si riprenda chiedigli che ha fatto prima della partita."

Lana uscì dal recinto "È stato con me."

"Sei sicura?"disse lui e lei abbassò la testa"Di a tua zia che sono passato."

Lex andò via.

La madre di Greg entrò in casa e avvertì un caldo assurdo,così posò la spesa "GREG!

CHE STA SUCCEDENDO QUI DENTRO?

GREG?"

La madre trovò i muri del piano di sopra pieni di manate ed aprì la porta "SE STAI ANCORA..."

La madre trovò la stanza piena di ragnatele.

La madre si voltò e vide Greg a petto nudo dietro di se "Che diavolo ti sei ficcato nella zucca?"

"Almeno 2 milioni di anni di intelligenza e istinto."disse Greg.

"SMETTILA!"disse la madre.

"Non posso."disse Greg "Adesso è troppo tardi.

La natura ha già iniziato il suo corso.

Prima devo nutrirmi,poi trasformarmi e infine accoppiarmi."

"Ti serve un medico."disse la madre che provò ad uscire,ma lui mise il braccio sinistro sulla porta.

Greg si voltò e fece alcuni passi "Senti,mamma...ti ho già parlato del ragno farro,mi pare...

È una creatura davvero affascinante."

Greg ruotò il collo facendo scricchiolare tutte le ossa e poi si voltò "Sai,non appena viene al mondo...uccide la madre."

Dalla bocca di Greg uscì un getto di ragnatela.

Clark era in ginocchio da un modellino grande quanto un tavolo che mostrava la battaglia di Troia. Indossava una maglietta azzurra.

"Hai salvato altre vite venendo qua?"disse Lex e Clark si alzò "Col tempo potresti farne una professione.

Lex indossava una felpa rosso scuro,su una maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Ho riportato la tua merce."disse Clark "Scusa l'atteggiamento di mio padre."

"Ah,prima o poi ci sfideremo a braccio di ferro."disse Lex che andò dalla parte opposta del tavolo.

"Hai in programma un'invasione?"disse Clark.

"Me lo regalò mio padre quando avevo 9 anni."disse Lex.

"Gioco interessante."disse Clark.

"Non è un gioco affatto."disse Lex "È uno strumento strategico.

Per mio padre affari è guerre sono uguali."

Lex si mise accanto a Clark "Guarda la battaglia di troia."

Lex prese uno dei modellini "Iniziò perché 2 uomini amavano la stessa donna.

Sai come te e quel tipo.

Per questo ti ha appeso a quel palo,vero?"

"Se si crede in guerra, Whitney non può mai perdere."disse Clark "Hai perso solo una battaglia,tutto qui.

E poi sai...non penso che Lana sia infatuata come credi."

"Lui è un campione di football,capisci?"disse Clark "Tutti lo trattano come un dio.

Partita chiusa."

"Se non lo avessi portato fuori dall'auto il tuo problema sarebbe risolto."disse Lex camminando.

Clark lo guardò e Lex mise le mani sul tavolo.

"Ovviamente scherzavo."disse Lex "Non preoccuparti,Clark.

Ho io il tuo cavallo di Troia."

Lex andò a prendere la scatola di metallo nero sopra il camino e la aprì mostrandola a Clark che si sentì male ed indietreggiò.

"Clark?"disse Lex "Tutto bene?"

"Si,sto bene."disse Clark e lui chiuse la scatola "Ah,che cofanetto curioso.

Di che materiale è?"

"Credo che sia piombo."disse Lex avvicinandosi "Mia madre lo acquistò in Marocco.

Le dissero che era stato ricavato dall'armatura di San Giorgio,il protettore dei boy scout.

Se solo penso che quando mio padre era ragazzo non aveva un soldo...non ci posso credere.

Me lo consegnò prima di morire,forse è un segno."

Lex pose la scatola a Clark che si allontanò.

"No,io non lo posso accettare."disse Clark.

"Che avete insomma voi Kent,contro i doni?"disse Lex "È tua adesso.

Dalla a Lana e dille la verità.

Tutto quello che accadrà dopo sarà facile e vedrai che il suo cuore si aprirà.

Questa collana ti darà ogni potere,Clark.

Non devi far altro che usarla."

Clark prese lo scrigno.

Whitney aprì l'armadietto e Lana si presentò da lui.

Aveva i capelli lunghi,sciolti,indossava un giubbotto di jeans blu,maglietta bianca e pantaloni neri"Puoi dirmi dov'eri sabato,prima della partita?"

"Ah...ne riparliamo più tardi."disse Whitney.

Lei chiuse lo sportello "È una domanda facile, Whitney."

"Ero agli allenamenti."disse Whitney.

"Quindi non hai appeso Clark ad un palo in mezzo ad un campo?"disse Lana.

"Lana...era solo uno scherzo."disse Whitney.

"Ridammi la mia collana,ti prego."disse Lana.

"L'ho perduta."disse Whitney.

"E quando pensavi di dirmelo?"disse Lana "O era uno scherzo pure questo?"

Whitney rimase senza parole e lei andò via,poi scese le scale e incontrò Greg che aveva una maglietta nera.

"Lana."disse Greg e lei si fermò "Ciao.

Ti sei dimenticata,ho aspettato quasi un'ora.

Ricordi il nostro appuntamento."

"Scusa,Greg,ho avuto un contrattempo,mi dispiace."disse Lana "Possiamo fare un'altra volta?"

"Ehi…."disse Greg afferrandole il polso " Whitney per caso ti ha chiesto di evitarmi?"

"No,nessuno mi ha chiesto niente,devo vedere Clark."disse Lana.

"Kent?"disse Greg "Capisco.

Adesso passi il tuo tempo con lui.

Lui è più importante di me."

"Greg,non è il caso di parlarne adesso."disse lei che proseguì "Devo andare,scusa?"

Clark era con le braccia appoggiate su una staccionata e guardava la scatola,poi la aprì e vide che quando ci metteva la mano vicina la parte più a contatto con la roccia si scuriva,riempiendosi di vene verdi.

Clark chiuse la scatola e le vene sparirono.

Il ragazzo andò via e si diresse ne fienile,ma salendo le scale vide Lana al telescopio e poi poggiò la scatola a terra coprendola con un panno,dopo si aggiusto la camicia a quadretti rossi e bianchi,sulla maglietta nera e avanzò "Lana?"

"Mi ha detto tua madre di venire qui."disse Lana "Spero che non ti dispiaccia.

È incredibile questo posto."

"L'ha fatto mio padre."disse Clark "È la mia fortezza della solitudine."

"Ti interessi anche di astronomia?"disse Lana.

"È soltanto un hobby"disse Clark.

"Sai che si vede anche la mia casa?"disse Lana.

"No,sul serio."disse Clark toccando il telescopio "Siamo vissuti a pochi chilometri di distanza e tu non sei mai venuta."

"E ti domandi cosa faccia qui adesso?"disse Lana.

"Non che non apprezzi la tua compagnia,ma...si,è così."disse Clark.

"Ho saputo cosa ti ha fatto Whitney l'altra sera."disse Lana passeggiando "Quella farsa dello spaventapasseri e sono venuta a chiederti scusa."

"Non è colpa tua."disse Clark "Dimentica tutto."

"Non ci riesco."disse Lana "Non aveva il diritto di agire così.

E tu,al contrario gli hai salvato la vita."

"Mi fa piacere vederti qui,ma non dovresti essere tu a scusarti."disse Clark.

"Non sono venuta a difendere Whitney."disse Lana "Io volevo vedere te."

"Chi te l'ha detto?"disse Clark.

"Lex Luthor."disse Lana "Ha seminato delle briciole e io ho seguito le tracce.

Sono felice che lo abbia fatto.

Vuole esserti amico.

Sei fortunato,è una cosa rara."

"Ah,Lex è un amico davvero fidato."disse Clark "Cosa farai ora?"

"Ancora non ho deciso."disse Lana "Credevo di conoscere Whitney,ma ora mi chiedo su che altro abbia sbagliato nella mia vita.

Ho anche perduto la mia collana."

Clark guardò la scatola "Non può essere rimpiazzata?"

"So che lo troverai strano,ma era fatta con un frammento del meteorite che uccise i miei."disse Lana"Mia zia la fece incastonare e me la donò il giorno in cui mi adotto legalmente e mi disse che la vita significa cambiamento.

Qualche volta è piena di dolore.

Qualche volta è normale.

E spesso entrambe le cose.

È meglio che vada."

Lei si allontanò e poi si voltò "Rimani come sei,Clark."

Clark annuì e lei andò via.

Greg era sotto la doccia e si lavava.

Passandosi la mano sul collo iniziò a staccare pezzi di pelle,poi la staccò da tutto il corpo.

La notte scese.

Jonathan era nel fienile e metteva delle seghe circolari su un asta di metallo orizzontale.

Indossava una camicia azzurra.

"Ti serve una mano?"disse Clark affacciandosi dal piano superiore.

"Se non hai niente di meglio da fare."disse Jonathan.

Clark si avvicinò alle scale,ma sentendo uno strano suono si fermo,poi Greg saltò fuori dal buio e atterrò sulla paglia,poi gli saltò addosso,facendolo cadere a terra.

Clark lo scagliò in aria con un gesto con facilità.

Jonathan corse al piano di sopra "Clark!"

Clark si rialzò.

"Ehi...Clark..."disse Jonathan mettendogli una mano sulle spalle "Che combini?

Stai bene?"

"C'è qualcuno tra le travi."disse Clark.

Jonathan e Clark presero delle torce e si divisero.

Jonathan sentì dei rumori che ricordavano degli insetti,illuminò Greg che atterrò e gli diede una spinta,facendogli sfondare la ringhiera di legno e sotto di essa c'erano le lame roteanti.

"PAPÀ!"urlò Clark che corse a super velocità,arrivando sotto Jonathan,lo afferr caddero sulle lame che vennero rotte.

Jonathan si rialzò e poi diede una mano al figlio,vedendo le seghe rotte.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo?"disse Jonathan e Clark illuminò il soffitto.

Poco dopo Marta teneva le mani sul viso di Jonathan.

"Non ho mai visto nessuno saltare in quel modo."disse Jonathan.

"Ma almeno sei riuscito a vederlo in faccia?"disse Marta.

"È piombato dal soffitto verso di me,era come se non fosse..."disse Jonathan.

"Non fosse del tutto umano."disse Clark che illuminava il soffitto con la torcia "L'ho visto in faccia.

Sembrava Greg Arkin."

"Non lo sentivo nominare da tento tempo."disse Marta "Tu e Pitt lo avevate in classe alle elementari,no?"

"E perché ce l'avrebbe con te?"disse Jonathan.

"Voi 2 siete ancora amici?"disse Marta.

"Pensavo di si,ma le persone cambiano."disse Clark.

"Mi ricordo che la madre lo teneva al guinzaglio,ma lui non ha mia fatto male ad una mosca."disse Marta.

"Forse perché era troppo occupato a raccoglierle,insieme ad altri insetti."disse Clark.

"Comunque i ragazzi non saltano giù dai soffitti e attaccano le persone."disse Jonathan.

"Come spieghi quella roba?"disse Clark illuminando delle pedate di sostanza verde sul soffitto.

"Non lo so."disse Jonathan "Sembra davvero strana."  
"Sta parlando un uomo che nasconde una navicella spaziale in cantina da 12 anni."disse Marta andando via.

"Non è che non voglia crederti Clark."disse Jonathan "È solo che...è un po' difficile capire come abbia fatto."

"Ti sei mai chiesto il perché delle stranezze accadute a Smallville?"disse Clark.

"Ogni città ha un certo numero di fatti strani."disse Jonathan.

"Ma qui tutto si spiega."disse Clark che spense la torcia "Chloe mi ha mostrato quel muro tappezzato di articoli degli strani fatti seguiti alla pioggia di meteoriti.

È colpa mia in fondo."

"Clark se ti riferisci a quei pomodori mostruosi e ai vitelli a 2 teste allora c'è una spiegazione migliore,figliolo."disse Jonathan mentre Clark si sedeva "La Luthor Corporation.

Chi è in grado di dire con quali fertilizzanti abbia pompato le piante tutti questi anni."

"Non ha ucciso i genitori di Lana."disse Clark.

"Neanche tu l'hai fatto."disse Jonathan "Non devi sentirti in colpa per qualcosa che non potevi controllare."

"Lo so,ma mi sento,comunque responsabile."disse Clark.

Jonathan lo raggiunse e si sedette accarezzandogli la testa "I genitori di Lana sono rimasti vittima di

una terribile tragedia e malgrado i magnifici,straordinari doni che possiedi,non riuscirai mai a cambiare quella realtà."

"Come faccio a non sentirmi così?"disse Clark.

"Non puoi,Clark."disse Jonathan "Ma è questo che ti rende più umano."

Il giorno dopo Clark era a scuola e indossava una maglietta azzurra.

Vide Chloe che indossava il giubbotto marrone lungo e aveva la borsa marrone.

"Chloe?"disse Clark.

"Ciao."disse Chloe

"Greg Arkin è ancora un giornalista del Torch?"disse Clark.

"Beh,se si intende per giornalista una persona che scrive degli articoli allora no."disse Choe "Greg è almeno una settimana che non si vede."

"Lo devo trovare assolutamente."disse Clark mettendo lo zaino sulla spalla destra.

"Cos'è tutto questo interesse per Greg?"disse Chloe che si fermò"Ti sei appassionato all'entomologia per caso?"

"Non importa."disse Clark che proseguì "Ci sentiamo più tardi."

"Ti odio quando fai così."disse Chloe e Clark si voltò.

"Così come?"disse Clark.

"Tu mi escludi,ecco."disse Chloe "Un momento ci sei,l'attimo dopo sparisci.

Clark,dimmi che non vuoi perdermi come amica."

"Anche volendo non potrei."disse Clark avvicinandosi "Sei come la colla."

Chloe sorrise "È incredibile l'effetto che suscito,vero?

Che ha combinato Greg?"

Poco dopo Chloe e Clark erano nella stanza del muro delle stramberie.

Chloe lesse un articolo "Qui dice che una tribù in Amazzonia assume i tratti degli insetti da cui viene punta,ma non c'è niente di simile a ciò di cui parli.

Tu cos'hai trovato?"

Clark era seduto al computer "Solo che Greg arrivò a Smallville dopo quei meteoriti e quindi non fu esposto all'esplosione."

Chloe si appoggiò ad una stampante "Si,ma magari gli insetti...riflettici,Clark.

Pezzi di quei meteoriti sono ancora sepolti nei paraggi,tutto il territorio ne è contaminato.

Quindi se un uomo cattura gli insetti e gli insetti pungono l'uomo,forse avremo l'uomo insetto."

"Senti,Chloe,in estate da noi è un fatto normale essere punti da un insetto."disse Clark alzandosi con dei fogli "E allora perché la città non è piena di uomini insetto?"

"Forse perché occorre una certa quantità di tossine per causare la mutazione."disse Chloe avvicinandosi "Quella tribù dell'Amazzonia subisce attacchi di sciami."

I 2 si sedettero sul tavolo vicini e Chloe lesse un fascicolo.

"Greg aveva migliaia di insetti in camera sua."disse Clark "Potrebbero aver organizzato una specie di rivolta."

"Beh,qui dice che di norma gli insetti vivono poco,se ha davvero subito la metamorfosi kafkiana,speriamo che non stia per accoppiarsi."disse Chloe.

La mattina dopo Chloe,Clark e Pitt erano davanti le finestre della casa di Greg.

Clark indossava un giubbotto di jeans,una maglietta blu,dei jenas blu e scarpe nere.

Pitt aveva una maglietta gialla con il numero 66 rosso,un macchina fotografica legata al collo e pantaloni da ginnastica.

"Direi che qui non c'è nessuno."disse Chloe.

"È nel caos più completo."disse Pitt"La madre non era una maniaca dell'ordine?"

"Già."disse Clark.

"Ci faceva sempre togliere le scarpe."disse Clark sedendosi "Cominciava a gridare se non lo facevi."  
"Come mai non lo frequenti più?"disse Chloe.

"I genitori di Greg dopo un po' divorziarono e lui smise di chiamarmi."disse Clark.

"Peccato."disse Pitt "Aveva una casa sull'albero favolosa."

"Lasciamo Stare,Peter."disse Clark sorridendo e alzandosi.

"Pit,prego."disse Pit "Mi ricordo."

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Clark la detestava."disse Pit "Gli venivano le vertigini a camminare lassù."

"Come mai?"disse Chloe.

"Aveva paura dell'altezza."disse Pit.

Clark si voltò verso di loro "Non pensavo fosse una struttura solida."

Chloe aprì una finestra "Ehi,ragazzi,venite."

Pit fotografò i resti di pelle nella vasca.

"Che schifo."disse Pit "È disgustoso.

Ma che cos'è?"

"Credo sia pelle."disse Clark "Una specie di muta."

"È meglio che veniate qua."disse Chloe nella camera di Greg "Ragazzi?"

I 2 la raggiunsero.

"Oh cavolo."disse Pit "A quanto pare non sei l'unico a Smallville a cui piace Lana."

"Forse Greg ha scelto la sua compagna."disse Chloe vedendo le foto di Lana.

Clark si avvicinò ad un bozzolo sul muro e aprendolo vide il volto della madre di Greg mummificata.

I 2 si spaventarono.

"Lana..."disse Clark correndo via.

Lana era nel fienile e dava da mangiare ai cavalli.

Whitney le mise una mano sulla spalla "Tua zia ha detto che eri qui."

"Come ti senti?"disse Lana.

"Meglio."disse Whitney.

"Ma non è per questo che sono venuto."disse Whitney "Lana,quando ti ho vista con Clark l'altra sera io...ho perso la testa."

"Cosa pensavi che stessimo facendo?"disse Lana.

"Non ho capito più niente e mi sono comportato da stupido."disse Whitney "Farò di tutto per farmi perdonare."

"È troppo tardi, Whitney."disse Greg "Lei è mia adesso."

"Greg?"disse Lana.

"Sta lontano da lei..."disse Whitney avvicinandosi e lui lo scagliò con una sola mano dentro una delle zone dove andavano i cavalli.

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse Lana.

"È giunta l'ora."disse Greg.

"Vedrai."disse Lana.

Whitney rinvenne poco dopo.

"Lana!"disse Clark entrando "Lana!"

Whitney uscì dalla zona dove andavano i cavalli "Greg l'ha rapita."

"Cos'è successo?"disse Clark.

"Non so bene."disse Whitney "Greg mi ha scaraventato via e poi ha preso Lana.

Non ho mai visto nessuno con una tale forza."

"In che direzione è andato?"disse Clark.

"Si è diretto verso il bosco."disse Whitney.

"Forse so dov'è diretto."disse Clark.

"Bene,ho la macchina."disse Whitney.

I 2 corsero alla macchina.

"Sai dov'è la vecchia fonderia?"disse Clark.

"Quella distrutta dai meteoriti?"disse Whitney.

"Segui il sentiero."disse Clark "A un centinaio di metri c'è una casa sugli alberi."

"Come lo sai?"disse Whitney salendo in auto.

"Era li che da piccolo portava gli insetti."disse Clark che si mosse a velocità luce.

"Senti Clark,io mi volevo scusare..."disse Whitney che alzò la testa e non lo vide più "Clark?"

Clark corse a super velocità tra i campi e salì la scaletta che portava alla casetta di legno sull'albero,poi aprì la botola e vide Lana sul letto,coperta da un velo di ragnatele.

"Sta lontano da lei."disse Greg che era accucciato da una parte.

"Greg,ho scoperto tutto."disse Clark.

"Allora sai che adesso sono libero."disse Greg.

"No,al contrario."disse Clark "Sei schiavo degli istinti dell'insetto.

Gli insetti non hanno diplomazia.

Non hanno comprensione.

Non hanno compromessi.

Non c'è da fidarsi degli insetti."

"Esatto."disse Greg alzandosi"È esattamente come dici.

Io non ho più regole,Clark.

Io mangio quando voglio.

Vado dove voglio.

E mi prendo quello che voglio."

"Ma non prenderai lei."disse Clark indicando Lana.

"Allora prova a fermarmi."disse Greg.

"Non sei il solo che è cambiato."disse Clark avanzando.

Greg gli saltò addosso,i 2 sfondarono la parete e caddero a terra.

Clark si rialzò e lo perse di vista,poi lo vide correre verso una recinzione e superarla con un balzo.

Clark entrò nella fabbrica abbandonata,ma iniziò a sentirsi male a causa dei pezzi di meteorite verdi,ma proseguì comunque,barcollando,poi salì su un piano.

Greg gli apparse alle spalle,afferrò un tubo e lo colpì alla schiena facendolo volare per molti metri.

Clark atterrò su una roccia,vicino ai frammenti e si guardò la mano che diventava pallida e piena di venature verdi.

Greg gettò il tubo "Non sei cambiato affatto,Clark.

Questo posto ti fa ancora lo stesso effetto di quando eravamo bambini.

E,Clark,sai che una formica può sollevare fino a 30 volte il suo peso?"

Greg lo sollevò e lo scagliò dalla parte opposta della fabbrica,facendolo cadere dietro un barile,poi spiccò dei salti immensi.

Clark si afferrò ad una grata e tentò di rialzarsi per salirci sopra.

"Clark?"disse Greg "Clark,dove ti sei nascosto?

Vieni fuori."

Clark si mise dentro una grossa pala collegata ad un braccio ci metallo..

"Voglio solo giocare."disse Greg saltando a terra "Clark,per favore.

VIENI FUORI!"

Clark vide che le vene erano scomparse dalle mani "Dev'essere il piombo."

Greg saltò su un'asta e poi saltò a terra "Dai,smettila Clark.

Non puoi opporti alle leggi della natura.

Solo chi è forte sopravvive!"

Clark gli arrivò alle spalle e lui lo afferrò.

Clark lo scagliò contro una parete di metallo con facilità.

"Credevi veramente di sfuggirmi?"disse Greg.

Clark lo sbatté contro una colonna di cemento che si crepò e si spezzò,poi lo scagliò dalla parte opposta della fabbrica,mandandolo contro una colonna di metallo.

Greg afferrò una catena per rialzarsi,ma mise il braccio su una leva che era collegata al braccio di una pala di metallo immensa che cadde su di lui.

"ATTENTO GREG!"urlò Clark.

La pala lo schiacciò al muro e gli insetti uscirono da lui.

Whitney aprì la ragnatela "Lana.

Ehi…

Ehi…

Sono io.

È tutto a posto,è finita."

" Whitney."disse lei che venne presa il braccio "Tutto bene ,andiamo."

Clark li vide abbracciarsi vicino l'auto e restò fermo.

La notte seguente era ne fienile e guardava dalla finestra,poi andò a prendere la scatola di metallo di Lex,andò davanti alla porta della casa di Lana e aprì la scatola per un momento,poi prese la catenella e la mise sulla maniglia.

Lana andò ad aprire la porta,ma non trovò nessuno,poi si voltò e trovò la catenella,sorridendo e guardandosi intorno,poi rientrò.

Clark osservò la scena a distanza e poi andò via.


	38. SMALLVILLE:UN SALVATAGGIO SCOTTANTE

SMALLVILLE:UN SALVATAGGIO SCOTTANTE

Di notte i giocatori di football correvano sotto la pioggia e giocavano nel campo.

L'allenatore era un tizio con capelli neri corti,di corporatura massiccia,indossava un giaccone rosso pantaloni gialli ed era sotto la pioggia.

La folla iniziò ad urlare.

Whitney prese la palla,ma venne tramortito dagli altri giocatori.

" WHITNEY,VIENI QUI!"urlò l'allenatore e il ragazzo si avvicinò "RINFRESCAMI LA MEMORIA...NON AVEVO ORDINATO UN GIOCO DI PASSAGGIO?"

"PIOVE COSÌ FORTE CHE NON HO VISTO SE JACOB ERA LIBERO."disse Whitney.

L'allenatore gli afferrò il casco,lo piegò in avanti verso la scritta sulla sua giacca "COSA C'È SCRITTO SUL MIO GIUBETTO?"

"ALLENATORE."disse Whitney.

"E TU NON DEVI PENSARE!"disse l'allenatore "NEL FOOTBALL NON C'È DEMOCRAZIA!

DEVI FARE QUELLO CHE TI ORDINO PERCHÉ SO IO CIÒ CHE È MEGLIO PER LA SQUADRA!

ASCOLTAMI BENE,ABBIAMO PROVATO QUESTO SCHEMA MIGLIAIA DI VOLTE!

NON DEVI VEDERE JACOB PER SAPERE DOV'È!

DEVI SOLO LANCIARE LA PALLA!

ADESSO RIENTRA IN CAMPO E RIPETI LO STESSO SCHEMA!

VOGLIO CHE TU VINCA QUESTA PARTITA D'ACCORDO?

FORZA,VA!"

La partita iniziò a di nuovo, Whitney evitò un altro che cadde a terra e lanciò la palla,poi un altro gli saltò addosso.

Jacob la prese la volo cadendo e segnò un punto.

"SIIIII!"urlò l'allenatore e tutti urlarono saltando.

I giocatori corsero negli spogliatoi urlando e uno sbatté il casco sugli armadietti.

"SILENZIO!"urlò l'allenatore che salì su una panchina "BASTA!

DATEMI RETTA!

BASTA!

STATEMI A SENTIRE!"

La squadra si zittì.

"STASERA UN'ALTRA SQUADRA È STATA MANGIATA DAI CORVI,SIGNORI MIEI!"disse l'allenatore.

"VAI!"urlò uno dei giocatori.

"E SAPETE BENISSIMO QUANTO È IMPORTANTE LA PARTITA DI VENERDÌ PROSSIMO!"urlò l'allenatore.

"UN ALTRA VITTORIA CI AMMETTEREBBE AL CAMPIONATO STATALE E PER IL NOSTRO ALLENATORE SAREBBE LA DUECENTESIMA!"urlò Whitney e tutti misero le mani al centro del cerchio formato dal gruppo.

Poco dopo l'allenatore era dentro la sauna privata,con un asciugamano sulle spalle e versava del liquido sul delle pietre nel braciere e da esse si sollevò un fumo verde.

L'allenatore andò a sedersi su delle panchine,mise la testa sul muro e chiuse gli occhi.

Poco dopo il preside bussò alla porta.

"È aperto,aventi."disse l'allenatore e il preside aprì la porta "Preside Quan...cosa la porta nella mia sauna?"

"Abbiamo un problema,allenatore."disse il preside.

Poco dopo l'allenatore aveva un accappatoio rosso,con i bordi neri e leggeva una cartellina verde"Testi falsi,eh?

I miei ragazzi?"

Il preside era seduto su una scrivania e indossava una maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Ben 7."disse il preside "Nella prova di matematica.

Questo li esclude dalla partita di venerdì prossimo."

"Basta insabbiare per una settimana la cosa e...poi li sistemiamo durante le vacanze."disse l'allenatore.

"Non insabbierò una violazione alle norme accademiche solo per farle vincere una partita."disse il preside che si era alzato e guardava i trofei dell'allenatore,poi si voltò verso di lui.

L'allenatore rise "Lei è qui da quanto?

Da 6 mesi?

Io da 25 anni e qui non stiamo parlando solo di una partita,ma della mia eredità."

"Non mi interessa la sua eredità."disse il preside "Mi interessa la disciplina."

"HO PASSATO TUTTA LA MIA VITA AD EDUCARE I GIOVANI!"disse l'allenatore "SA QUANTI DI LORO SONO ANDATI AL COLLEGE GRAZIE A ME?

O HANNO TROVATO UN BUON LAVORO CON LE MIE RACCOMANDAZIONI?"

"So bene che molti ragazzi la ritengono onnipotente."disse il preside "Io però la trovo pericoloso e i suoi metodi non mi convincono.

Vincere non sempre significa essere nel giusto.

Lunedì sospenderò quei ragazzi."

Il preside si diresse alla porta sotto lo sguardo furioso dell'altro "Fine della storia."

L'allenatore appallottolò l'asciugamano nero che aveva in mano e colpì il tavolo"DANNAZIONE!"

Il tavolo prese fuoco istantaneamente e anche una parte della parete,lasciando l'uomo sconvolto.

Clark,Pit e Chloe salirono le scale della scuola il giorno dopo,dirigendosi verso l'entrata.

Clark indossava una maglietta rossa con una linea orizzontale nera al centro del petto che passava pure per le maniche,jeans blu e scarpe nere,Pit indossava una felpa grigia,maglietta arancione,pantaloni chiari e scarpe da ginnastica,Chloe indossava un giaccone verde,maglietta grigia,scollata,una collana,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e aveva una borsa a macchie di leopardo.

Chloe aveva nella mano destra un bicchiere.

"Football:sport o violenza?"disse Clark leggendo un giornale.

"Che ne pensi?"disse Chloe.

"Penso che dovresti eliminare la tua assuefazione da cappuccino."disse Clark.

"Eh..."disse Chloe ridendo "Pit dice che sono troppo dura con Walter."

"Insomma...quell'uomo ha allenato mio padre e tutti i miei fratelli."disse Pit "Veniva da noi a vedere il super bowl."

"Ah,sono molto commossa da questo quadretto,ma in quanto a obiettività giornalistica ho già ricevuto un messaggio di condanna."disse Chloe.

Il gruppo arrivò in una zona dove c'era un canestro e una recinzione che li separava da un parcheggio e da una strada.

"Sembri contenta di questo."disse Clark "Perché?"

"Vuol dire che ho toccato un nervo scoperto."disse Chloe "Inoltre a giudicare dalla sintassi del messaggio e dallo spreco di oscenità sono certa di aver già capito chi me l'ha mandato."

"Un mio compagno di squadra non credo."disse Pit accarezzandole la testa "Quelli nemmeno sanno cos'è un giornale."

Clark osservò Lana parlare con Whitney.

"E di questo tu te ne freghi?"disse lei con le mani sui fianchi.

"Non è poi così grave,sai."disse Whitney.

"Non è poi così grave..."disse Lana che andò via "Io lo trovo molto grave."

"Oh...ecco passare qualcosa di raro: una pon pon arrabbiata."disse Chloe che vide uscire da una porta una serie di giocatori "Oh...eccoli qui!

Mi serve una foto degli imbroglioni."

Il gruppo si riunì di intorno all'allenatore.

"Sentite,non devono girare chiacchiere e nemmeno false accuse."disse l'allenatore.

"Sai come sono andati in questo trimestre?"disse Clark.

"È ancora un mistero,ma ci sto lavorando."disse Chloe che scattò delle foto.

Uno dei giocatori si voltò e scagliò la palla,ma Clark la prese al volo.

"Oh...bella presa Clark."disse Pit mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Un tuo compagno di squadra tanta di uccidermi e tutto ciò che sai dire è "bella presa"?!"disse Chloe andando via.

"Beh,hai voluto scoprire il nervo?"disse Pit andandole dietro.

Clark tirò la palla al giocatore colpendolo alla pancia e facendolo chinare in avanti.

"Tutto bene?"disse l'allenatore.

"Si."disse l'altro e il gruppo andò via.

L'allenatore indossava una maglietta rossa a maniche corte,con pantaloni grigi e scarpe nere.

"Vieni,prendiamo qualcosa."disse Pit a Clar andarono alle macchinette nella scuola.

"Kent."disse l'allenatore arrivando "Ho visto come tiri la palla.

La tecnica è scarsa,ma la forza non manca."

"Grazie."disse Clark.

"Perché non sei nella nostra squadra?"disse l'allenatore.

"Mio padre ha bisogno di me a casa."disse Clark.

"Ma la scuola ha bisogno di te in campo."disse l'allenatore "Abbiamo una grande partita e pochi giocatori.

Senti,vedrai che anche tuo padre sarà d'accordo."

"Lui è molto testardo."disse Clark.

"Si,lo so."disse l'allenatore "Jonathan Kent,uno dei migliori atleti che ho mai allenato.

Un talento soprannaturale.

E tu ce l'hai nei geni,Kent."

"Veramente sono adottivo."disse Clark e Pit rise.

"Senti,io ti do la possibilità di prendere parte a qualcosa di speciale."disse l'allenatore "Un pezzo di storia.

Ho visto come guardi la foto di tuo padre nella teca dei trofei,non dirmi che non ti piacerebbe emularlo."

Clark annuì.

"E allora che aspetti?"disse l'allenatore "Guarda il tuo amico Ross.

Non ha un briciolo di talento,ma ha un cuore grande come una casa."

"Grazie."disse Pit "Ci provo."

"Mi ci faccia pensare."disse Clark.

" Whitney,vieni qua."disse lui e Whitney arrivò con Lana.

"Ciao,Clark."disse Lana.

"Ciao."disse Clark.

" Whitney,tu sei il capitano della squadra."disse l'allenatore "Per te Kent che farebbe in campo nella situazione imbarazzante in cui ci troviamo?"

"Farebbe faville."disse Whitney.

"Eppure...sembra che abbia paura."disse l'allenatore.

"Non è paura,vero Clark."disse Lana.

"È mio padre che..."disse Clark.

"Kent..."disse l'allenatore avvicinandosi "Viene il tempo in cui bisogna uscire dall'ombra del padre e diventare adulti per davvero.

Che cosa dici ora?

Sei pronto a diventare adulto?"

"Certo."disse Clark.

"Bene,ci vediamo in campo alle 3 in punto."disse l'allenatore andando via "Non fare tardi."

"Ehi,Clark...cosa dice tuo padre quando gli chiedi di poter giocare?"disse Pit mostrando l'orecchio destro e indicandolo con l'indice.

"Dice di no."disse Clark.

"Dice di no."disse Pit "Me lo ricordavo.

Chiamami dall'ospedale,d'accordo?"

Pit gli diede una pacca sulle spalle e andò via.

Whitney camminò con Lana.

"Va bene tra noi?"disse Whitney.

"Non si tratta di questo."disse Lana.

"Hanno sbagliato,non è così grave."disse Whitney.

"Hanno falsificato i test, Whitney!"disse lei fermandosi "Perché li giustifichi?"

"Perché sono miei amici."disse Whitney "Mi dici veramente che cos'hai?"

"Tutte le certezze che pensavo di avere a questo punto non mi sembrano più certezze."disse Lana.

"Con questo che cosa vuoi dire?"disse Whitney.

"So quanto ami giocare a football."disse Lana "Sei un bravo atleta e io tifo per te...anch'io voglio essere brava in qualcosa."

Jonathan aggiustò un generatore nel fienile,tramite chiave inglese.

"Aspetta un attimo...mi spieghi perché hai dovuto dire di si?"disse Jonathan.

"L'allenatore è come se non mi avesse dato scelta."disse Clark.

"Fammi indovinare...dopo un bel discorsetto ti ha detto "Sei pronto per diventare un adulto"?"disse Jonathan "Walter fa quel discorso ormai da 25 anni.

Lo so a memoria.

Andrai da lui domattina e gli dirai che non puoi giocare."

Jonathan andò verso un armadietto.

"Papà...ti prego non farmi questo."disse Clark.

"Mi dispiace Clark,ma ne abbiamo già discusso."disse Jonathan.

"Non è mai stata una discussione."disse Clark "Anche se dico che starò attento,non mi credi."

"Sta tranquillo,figliolo,ti credo,ma vedi il fatto..."disse Jonatnah tornando al motore.

"Ma cosa?"disse Clark "Sono abbastanza grande..."

"Sul campo molti fattori possono condizionare il tuo giudizio."disse Jonathan "Insomma,se t'arrabbi,anche solo per un attimo e magari provi ad impressionare una ragazza con una bella azione...qualcuno si può far male seriamente.

Clark tu sei al mondo per fare cose molto più importanti che vincere partite di football."

"Non ne posso più di essere punito per le doti che ho."disse Clark "Molti genitori andrebbero fieri di un figlio che è una stella del football."

"Figliolo...io sono fiero di te per il solo fatto che sie al mondo."disse Jonathan mettendogli una mano sulla spalla "Vedi non ho bisogno di gratificarmi con i tuoi successi sportivi."

"E perché dovresti."disse Clark mentre lui si allontanava "Tu hai giocato."

"Da me non l'avrai il permesso per giocare,però."disse Jonathan.

"Non mi serve."disse Clark "Giocherò a football senza il tuo permesso."

Il padre si voltò "E va bene."

Nello studio di Lex Luthor c'erano 3 uomini in giacca e cravatta di cui 1 nero.

Lex entrò nella stanza.

Indossava una maglietta viola,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e un asciugamano intorno al collo.

"Ma guarda un po' chi si vede,i 3 magi."disse Lex "Salve,Dominik."

Lex andò a prendere da bere e Dominik lo seguì.

"Il tuo ritardo lo dobbiamo imputare ad una lezione di scherma o hai giocato a polo anche stavolta?"disse Dominik.

Lex rise con la bottiglia in mano "Ma non sono in ritardo.

Avevo cancellato la riunione,ricordi?"

"Tuo padre ha insistito molto perché venissimo qui a prenderti."disse l'altro.

"E quando lui ordina,voi abbaiate."disse Lex andando nella stanza accanto,dove ora era stato messo un biliardo e c'erano delle stecche sul muro.

"Hai letto i dati trimestrali?"disse Dominik.

"Si,lo ho letti."disse Lex prendendo una stecca "Siamo sotto le proiezioni del 20%."

"Tuo padre vorrebbe che prendessi una decisione drastica."disse Dominik.

"La prenderò."disse Lex toccando la stecca.

"Bene."disse Dominik "Allora posso dirgli che taglierai la tua forza lavoro."

"Al contrario."disse Lex andando al lato di un biliardo "Puoi dirgli che intendo aumentare la mia forza lavoro."

"E di quanto?"disse Dominik.

"Del 20%."disse Lex.

Dominik rise "Lex mi ha sempre divertito il tuo spiccato senso dell'umorismo,ma ora vedi di essere serio."

Lex guardò l'uomo,mentre era in posa per colpire la palla con la stecca "Devi spendere soldi per far soldi,Dominik.

Incrementando la produttività mentre i nostri concorrenti si ritirano...quando il settore si riavrà noi saremo...i padroni del mercato."

Lex colpì la palla.

"Tuo padre ti ha mandato a Smallville per riconvertire l'impianto e per comprare tutta la terra della zona!"disse Dominik.

"Mio padre mi ha mandato qui a Smallville perché ha sempre preferito circondarsi si automi che di gente che sfida le sue arcaiche maniere imprenditoriali!"disse Lex irato che si avvicinò.

"Temo che dovrò dirglielo questo."disse Dominik.

"Ti prego,fallo."disse Lex "E adesso la riunione è aggiornata."

Dominik si allontanò.

"Ad ogni modo,Dominik..."disse Lex e lui si fermò "...di a tua sorella che l'aspetto."

Dominik si voltò con rabbia e andò via.

Lana mise il vestito del gruppo a cui apparteneva dentro una scatola e la zia bussò,aprendo la porta.

"Lana,sei tornata presto,non sei alle prove con le altre?"disse la zia.

"Ho chiuso con quel ruolo."disse Lana.

"Ma ti piaceva stare nella squadra."disse la zia avvicinandosi "Cos'è successo?"

"C'è di meglio che imparare a memoria coreografie e agitare pon pon."disse Lana.

"E hai deciso così,all'improvviso?"disse la zia.

"Hanno scoperto l'imbroglio di 7 ragazzi della squadra di football."disse Lana "A Whitney l'ho detto,ma per lui non è grave.

Dice che l'uomo non è perfetto."

Lana prese la scatola e la mise nell'armadio a muro "E allora perché sfoggiare falsi sorrisi e stupidi costumi...per chi farebbe di tutto per vincere una partita."

"Ma non vale la pena lasciare la squadra per colpa di qualche mela marcia."disse la zia sedendosi sul letto.

"Ho preso una decisione zia Nell."disse Lana "Cosa c'è di male?"

"Niente,è solo che eri su una buona strada."disse la zia "Ma l'importante è che tu sia felice.

Cosa farai con questa ritrovata libertà?"

"Pensavo di lavorare,qualcosa del genere."disse Lana che si sedette"Con i soldi che guadagno durante le vacanze potrò andare fuori."

"Beh,puoi sempre venire in negozio a darmi una mano."disse la zia.

"Grazie zia,ma non cerco aiuto."disse Lana "Mi troverò un posto."

Clark scese in campo nel pomeriggio e andò vicino a Pit "Hai visto Lana?"

"No,ma c'è tuo padre."disse Pit.

Clark andò verso Jonatha che era seduto vicino al bordo "Vederti qui significa molto per me."

"Non approvo la tua scelta,Clark,sono qui solo per cercare di evitare il peggio."disse Jonathan.

Clark andò in campo,prese la palla,ma una serie di persone gli saltarono addosso e lui si lasciò cadere a terra.

"KENT!"urlò l'allenatore che gli prese il casco e lo fece alzare tenendolo per l'oggetto "BASTA GUARDARE LE TRIBUNE!

IO STO ALLENANDO TE E LA SQUADRA,NON TUO PADRE!

NON SEI IN CAMPO PER FARTI SCHIACCIARE,ARRABBIATI!

FAMMI VEDERE CHI SEI!"

L'allenatore andò via.

Clark si mise in posa e Whitney diede il via.

Clark prese la palla,2 gli corsero addosso e lui li scagliò a terra,semplicemente andandogli addosso,poi diede una spallata ad un altro che gli correva contro,spiccò un saltò enorme,superando un mucchio che teneva fermo un giocatore,mando a terra un altro,corse più veloce degli altri,mentre uno che lo inseguiva spiccò un salto,finendo a terra e mancandolo e segnò punto.

Jonathan si alzò e andò via.

"BRAVO KENT!"urlò l'allenatore "COSÌ SI FA!

QUESTO SI CHE VUOL DIRE DARCI DENTRO!"

Clark rimase dispiaciuto nel vedere il padre che andava via.

"Quel ragazzo è un fenomeno."disse una donna su 1 dei livelli dello stadio.

La sera seguente l'allenatore era seduto su una poltrona e guardava i video con Kent dentro.

Il preside lo raggiunse.

"Ah..."disse l'allenatore che spense il televisore "Come sta il mio tifoso più appassionato?"

"Uno dei giocatori accusati di aver presentato falsi test,mi ha confidato che ha fornito lei quei test."disse il preside che era in giacca e cravatta neri.

"Oh...e chi si sarebbe inventato questa bella storiella?"disse l'allenatore.

"Non sarò certo io a dirglielo."disse il preside.

"Immagino che avrà già contattato il comitato scolastico chiedendo di sospendermi."disse l'allenatore.

"Lei ha davvero amici in alto loco."disse il preside.

"Ma è naturale."disse l'allenatore ridendo "Li ho allenati io molti di loro.

Lei non ha capito.

Io qui sono un'istituzione.

Secondo lei chi ha più credito presso il comitato?

Un piccolo imbroglione che STA CERCANDO DI SALVARSI?...o l'uomo che ha guidato questa scuola alla vittoria PER 25 ANNI?"

L'allenatore batté il pugno sinistro sul tavolo.

"Uno di loro può non essere creduto."disse il preside accucciandosi in avanti "Ma se convinco tutt ragazzi a parlare,il comitato sarà costretto a sospenderla dall'insegnamento per il resto della sua vita."

L'allenatore sbatté il telecomando sul tavolo e la tv prese fuoco "LEI NON RIUSCIRÀ A TRASCINARMI NELLA POLVERE!"

I 2 si spaventarono,poi il preside lo guardò.

"Ma che diavolo succede qui?"disse il preside andando via.

Il preside si recò alla macchina e l'allenatore lo guardò dalle finestre.

"Ma chi ti credi di essere?"disse l'allenatore che chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi.

Il preside provò a mettere in moto l'auto,ma senza successo,poi il volante prese fuoco e anche il cambio della marcia.

Il preside provò ad uscire,ma trovò la maniglia arroventata e anche la valigia sul sedile opposto prese fuoco.

Clark e Pit uscirono da una porta.

"Dov'è finito tuo padre?"disse Pit.

"Beh,sai,doveva tornare alla fattoria."disse Clark che udì le urla del preside "Cerca aiuto!"

Pit corse dentro,mentre Clark corse verso l'auto,sfondò il vetro con un pugno,strappò lo sportello con le mani ed estrasse il preside svenuto,corse via e la macchina esplose.

I 2 caddero a terra.

Poco dopo Clark era al tavolo a casa sua e cenava.

La madre era al telefono "D'accordo,grazie?

A presto."

Marta riattaccò il telefono e andò a sedersi,vicino al marito "Il preside dovrà rimanere in ospedale almeno fino a lunedì."

"Sta meglio adesso?"disse Clark.

"Ha qualche bruciatura,una leggera intossicazione da fumo,ma sta...sta meglio adesso?"disse Marta.

"Può avervi visto qualcuno?"disse Jonathan.

"Non mi ha visto nessuno,papà."disse Clark "Ho detto ai paramedici che avevo le mani avvolte nel giubbotto quando l'ho tirato fuori."

"Fortuna che eri la."disse Marta.

"Beh,avevo perso un passaggio."disse Clark.

"Sta a sentire...ho visto come giocavi..."disse Jonathan alzandosi e portando il piatto con se "E ti dico che avresti anche potuto rompere le ossa a qualcuno."

Clark lo seguì con il suo di piatto "Ma il punto è che non l'ho fatto."

"Questa volta."disse Jonathan.

"Mi chiedo a che serve parlarne?"disse Clark che poggiò il piatto "Tanto nessuno mi crederà mai.

Comunque ho il ruolo che avevi tu."

Jonathan andò via.

"Non fatemi troppi complimenti,eh?"disse Clark che andò via.

"Mi chiedo come mai è così testardo."disse Jonathan.

"Già,chissà come mai."disse Marta che si sedette.

"Io non ero così testardo alla sua età."disse Jonathan.

"No,tu eri un figlio disciplinato che obbediva a suo padre e che non è mai scappato di casa per tentare la carriera del giocatore professionista."disse Marta mentre lui si sedeva.

"E così sei passato al nemico adesso."disse Jonathan.

"Jonathan,Clark non ha mai potuto giocare con gli altri in modo normale da quando è nato,niente competizioni, ne giochi di squadra e questo per paura che possa far male a qualcuno."disse Marta"È un adolescente adesso,diamogli una possibilità."

"Le sue doti implicano molta responsabilità."disse Jonathan.

"Qui non si tratta delle sue doti,ma del suo discernimento."disse Marta "Tu stai dicendo a Clark che non ti fidi di lui."

"Io mi fido di lui,non è questo il problema."disse Jonathan "Ma che succede se commette un errore?

Se qualcuno comincia a sospettare la verità?

Io non voglio che qualche estraneo si presenti qui all'improvviso e si porti via nostro figlio."

"Se non dimostriamo di fidarci non ce lo porterà via nessuno,perché alla lunga sarà lui ad andarsene."disse Marta mentre Jonathan beveva da una tazza.

La stessa notte Clark era per il paese con Chloe.

"Ragazzi la faccenda puzza."disse Chloe che indossava il capotto marrone lungo "Le auto non prendono fuoco spontaneamente."

Clark indossava la maglietta azzurra e Pit la felpa rossa e gialla.

"Gli sbirri parlano di corto circuito."disse Clark.

"Ho già il titolo dell'articolo: Sospensorio salva dalle fiamme il preside Quan."

"La finisci con la storia dei sospensori?"disse Pit entrando in un bar.

"È incredibile che i fari del venerdì sera abbiano accecato anche Clark."disse Chloe.

"Sto nella squadra di football,non in una setta."disse Clark.

"Chissà,forse vedrai anche me con dei pon pon in mano!"disse Chloe.

"Chloe,hai detto che i tuoi sogni sono o fare la giornalista o la pilota militare."disse Pit "Beh...spero che diventi pilota così non ammorbi più nessuno."

"Spiacente deluderti,farò entrambe le cose."disse Chloe.

Lana arrivò vestita da cameriera con penna e blocco "Puoi prendere io mio posto per quanto riguarda i pon pon."

"Lana,che cosa ci fai qui?"disse Clark.

"Vi servo da bere,spero."disse Lana che prese un vassoio con dei bicchieri.

Chloe la seguì "Aspetta,cos'è questa?

Una buona azione del tipo "faccio la cameriera per una sera"o roba simile?"

"Si,hai indovinato a parte la buona azione."disse Lana che mise il vassoio sul tavolo "Le mance sono molto gradite."

"Allora...sul serio lavori qui?"disse Clark.

"Ho persino il cartellino con il mio nome."disse Lana.

"Primo giorno?"disse Pit.

"Esatto."disse Lana servendo uno dei bicchieri.

"Dov'è la collana?"disse Clark.

"Norme della casa:niente gioielli,sandali o ciabatte."disse Lana.

"Così sembri...una cameriera."disse Clark.

Lana rise ed indietreggiò "Se solo sapessi che differenza c'è tra un latte caldo macchiato e un caffè latte."

"In questo caso prendo un caffè normale."disse Chloe che si tolse l'abito rivelando una maglietta azzurra aderente a mezze maniche.

"Ehi!"disse Pit "Per 3."

Il gruppo si sedette al tavolo.

"Guarda cos'ha lasciato?"disse Chloe dando il vassoio a Clark che le andò dietro.

"Lana,hai scordato questo."disse Clark.

"Grazie."disse Lana prendendolo "Mi è successo di tutto oggi."

"È sempre dura il primo giorno."disse Clark sedendosi vicino al bancone dov'era lei "E così hai chiuso come pon pon?"

"Sembri sorpreso."disse Lana.

"Non è come se tu avessi rapinato una banca,ma si."disse Clark "Ti piaceva quel ruolo."

"Anche mia madre aveva quel ruolo e anche mia zia."disse lei "Ho pensato che dovevo rompere con questo circolo vizioso."

"Cosa ne pensa Whitney?"disse Clark.

"È un tuo compagno di squadra,chiediglielo."disse Lana.

"Che buffo,il giorno in cui tu lasci il gruppo,io entro nella squadra."disse Clark "Speravo che ci saremmo visti di più io e te."

"Ho 4 turni la settimana,poi passare tutte le volte che vuoi."disse Lana.

"Lana?"disse la donna dietro bancone "Il tavolo 3 sta aspettando da bere da più di 5 minuti.

Se quelli se la prendono,ci rimetti la mancia."

"Ha ragione,mi scusi."disse Lana.

"Non ti scusare,sbrigati e basta.."disse la proprietaria andando via.

Clark si spostò.

"Clark Kent si è messo a giocare a football e Lana Lang fa la cameriera?"disse Chloe.

"C'è c'è di strano?"disse Pit.

"Niente."disse Chloe "Devo solo darmi un pizzicotto e tornare alla realtà."

"Ciao."disse Pit ad uno dei giocatori che andò a parlare con gli altri e gli disse che l'allenatore li voleva sul campo.

Il gruppo si alzò.

"Che stanno tramando gli imbroglioni?"disse Chloe.

"Non lo so."disse Pit.

Chloe si alzò e andò via "Ci vediamo domani."

"Chloe?"disse Clark.

"Tranquillo,ci vediamo domani..."disse Chloe che passò vicino a Lana "Ciao."

Lana urtò una persona e il vassoio gli cadde di mano.

Tutti applaudirono e lei rise.

L'allenatore era il mezzo al campo con il gruppo mentre le pompe a terra irroravano acqua"Congratulazioni!

Non ho mai visto un gruppo di ragazzi avere tanta onorevole stupidità.

Chi di voi ha vuotato il sacco?

Nessuno qui ha detto il preside Quan che sono stato io a passarvi quei falsi test?"

"Nessun college accetta chi viola le norme accademiche."disse uno di loro e l'allenatore si avvicinò.

"Allora sei stato tu,Trevor."disse l'allenatore che lo colpì al viso,mandandolo a terra "Chissà perché questo non mi sorprende."

Le pompe iniziarono a buttare fuori getti di fuoco,spaventando tutti.

"STATE CERTI...CHE NIENTE...E INTENDO NIENTE SI METTERÀ TRA ME E LA MIA EREDITÀ!"urlò l'allenatore "ADESSO ANDATE A CASA E TENETE LA BOCCA BEN CHIUSA!

AVETE CAPITO?"

Tutti annuirono.

L'allenatore si voltò e andò via.

Chloe scattò delle foto di nascosto.

Lionel Luthor entrò di prepotenza nella stanza di Lex aprendo le porte.

Aveva un lungo cappotto nero addosso,giacca nera,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e cravatta nera.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un giornale.

"Congratulazioni,Lex."disse Lionel mettendo il giornale sulla scrivania "Hai un articolo sulla pagina economica."

Lex prese il giornale "A Dominik l'ho detto 2 giorni fa che l'avrei fatto."

"Si,è vero e il mio automa è venuto subito a riferirmelo."disse Lionel "Ma non credevo che fossi così stupido da metterlo in pratica."

"Allora perché non mi hai chiamato?"disse Lex.

"Noi abbiamo una regola nelle comunicazioni."disse Lionel "L'essere mio figlio non ti da il diritto ad un trattamento speciale."

"Credimi,non l'ho mai avuto."disse Lex.

"Questa manfrina dell'orgoglio ferito poteva funzionare con tua madre,ma non provarci con me."disse Lione che andò dalla parte opposta della scrivania e mise la mano sulla parte posteriore della sedia "Sai benissimo che cosa provo per te."

"Ecco perché amministro una fabbrica a Smallville."disse Lex.

"Lex...sai cosa scriveva Cesare ai figli a cui aveva affidato gli angoli più remoti dell'impero così che sapessero che il loro operato fosse valido?"disse Lionel.

"Faresti meglio a dormire la notte."disse Lex.

"D'accordo."disse Lionel che prese una spada "Ecco qual'è la mia proposta per uscire dal nostro problema.

Tireremo di scherma,se vinci tu porterai avanti il tuo piano,ma se vinco io,tu licenzi il 20% della tua forza lavoro.

La domanda a cui devi rispondere Lex è:sarò in grado di battere il mio vecchio?"

I 2 si misero le tute bianche da scherma ed iniziarono il duello.

Inizialmente Lionel indietreggiò,poi avanzò.

Lo scontro andò avanti per un po',poi Lionel rotolò sul biliardo ed evitò i colpi del figlio.

"Attento a come tiri,Lex."disse Lionel "Sei avventato,non calcoli le conseguenze."

"Se avessi voluto i tuoi commenti avrei comprato i tuoi libri."disse Lex.

Lionel rise ed avanzò "Tu non vedi il problema."

"Illuminami."disse Lex.

"Sei preda delle tue emozioni."disse Lionel "Hai sempre agito d'impulso."

Lionel riprese il combattimento e mise la spada sulla gola di Lex "E tutto ciò può essere un difetto fatale."

Lex cadde sulla poltrona.

"Voglio che quegli operai se ne vadano a mezzo giorno,domani."disse Lionel"La riunione è aggiornata."

La notte seguente Clark era nel fienile e indossava una maglietta rossa con sopra un numero bianco.

"Vai al raduno pre partita?"disse Marta arrivando.

"Come sto?"disse lei.

"Affascinante come tuo padre."disse Marta.

"Non devi farlo,mamma."disse Clark.

"Fare cosa?"disse Marta.

"Farci andare d'accordo per forza."disse Clark.

"Se i maschi della famiglia Kent non fossero così cocciuti non dovrei farlo."disse Marta.

"Stai dalla sua parte,allora."disse Clark.

"No,Clark."disse Marta "A tuo padre ho già detto che si comporta in modo irragionevole."

"Grazie."disse Clark.

"Non sto dicendo che tu sei un cavaliere senza macchia,per prendere decisioni proprie occorre essere preparati a convivere con i propri errori."disse Marta.

"Ti fidi di me,vero?"disse Clark.

"Io voglio fidarmi,Clark."disse Marta "Tuo padre ci arriverà.

Tu dagli solo tempo."

Le pon pon erano davanti al fuoco e recitavano le pose da assumere,mentre c'era della gente in maschera.

Chloe salì le scale della scuola e indossava il lungo cappotto nero,poi vide uno dei giocatori sotto una porta dello stadio.

"Perché mi hai chiamato?"disse il ragazzo "Che cosa vuoi?"

"Sapere se è stato l'allenatore a passarvi i falsi test."disse Chloe.

"Chloe,stanne fuori se non vuoi farti male."disse lui.

"Senti,io ti consiglio di parlare."disse Chloe che mostrò le foto degli idranti infuocati "In ogni caso questa domani va sulla prima pagina del Torch."

"Lasciami in pace."disse lui allontanandosi e lei andò via.

Il ragazzo si avviò all'auto e l'allenatore gli afferrò l'avambraccio destro con la mano ustionandolo e facendo sfrigolare la carne.

"Adesso rilasci persino interviste,Trevor?"disse l'allenatore "Ti credevo un po' più sveglio."  
"Non le ho detto nulla!"disse lui "Era al campo ieri sera,ha una foto degli spruzzatori in fiamme!"

"D'accordo."disse l'allenatore che lo lasciò in ginocchio "Torna a casa.

Mi occupo io di lei."

Chloe si mise al computer e stava caricando la foto su un articolo scritto a computer.

L'allenatore era dietro una porta con gli occhi chiusi.

Il mouse e il video di Chloe presero fuoco,come la scrivania.

Lei si alzò e si allontanò,poi anche il pavimento prese fuoco e lei si avvicinò alla finestra.

Clark fu raggiunto da Pit vicino al fuoco.

"Ehi,hai visto Chloe?"disse Pit.

"No."disse Clark che iniziò a girare tra la gente e la vide alla finestra.

"CLARK!"urlò Chloe con dietro delle fiamme.

Lui iniziò a correre.

Chloe si mise il cappotto in testa ed iniziò a muoversi,saltando sulla scrivania infuocata,rotolandoci sopra e cadendo a terra,poi si liberò del cappotto in fiamme e corse verso la porta,ma le fiamme ci si misero davanti "Ma cosa…?"

Clark corse a super velocità nei corridoi e salì le scale.

"Oh mio Dio!"disse Chloe terrorizzata.

"CHLOE!"urlò Clark che arrivò alla porta e le fiamme si spensero non appena l'allenatore aprì gli occhi.

"Chloe!"disse Clark entrando.

"Clark!"disse lei che lo abbracciò.

L'allenatore andò via.

Poco dopo i 2 erano tra i resti della stanza.

Clark prese un giornale bruciato "Il Torch brucia come una torcia...mica male come battuta?"

Chloe rimase seria.

"Volevo solo strapparti un sorriso."disse Clark posando il giornale.

"Questo è più di un incendio doloso,è come se il fuoco sapesse cosa stessi facendo."disse Chloe camminando nella stanza con lui.

"E credi che ad alimentarlo fosse l'allenatore."disse Clark.

"Analizziamo i fatti."disse Chloe "Il preside Quan apre un'indagine sui test truccati e l'allenatore tenta di friggerlo dentro l'auto,poi uno dei giocatori vuota il sacco e lui li minaccia tutti con spruzzatori lancia fiamme,io sto per pubblicare la foto e la redazione va in fiamme."

"Credi che l'allenatore sia implicato nello scandalo?"disse Clark "Andiamo Chloe."

"Lui vuole vincere a tutti i costi la sua duecentesima partita,così gli daranno un posto nel pantheon dello sport liceale."disse Chloe seguendo Clark fino ad una scrivania.

"Hai un'altra copia della foto?"disse Clark.

"No e non so come recuperare il file."disse Chloe.

"Non abbiamo prove."disse Clark.

"Trevor Chappell."disse Chloe.

"Lui che può dirci?"disse Clark.

"Sono certa che è lui quello che ha vuotato il sacco."disse Chloe "Può dirci tante cose,lo so,ma...ha paura di parlare con me,però ho idea che con te si aprirà senza timori."

Lex era seduto nel bar di Lana che arrivò e lo trovò a leggere delle cartelline.

"Lana?"disse Lex "Ma che succede?

Zia Nell ti ha messo alla porta?"

"Ho scelto di essere una lavoratrice."disse Lana.

"Buon per te."disse Lex "Sono certo che farai carriera in poco tempo."

"Sarà,ma per ora ho battuto il record dei piatti rotti in un solo giorno."disse Lana.

"Allora portami il cappuccino in una tazza infrangibile."disse Lex.

Lana sorrise e in quel momento incontrò Clark che era appena entrato "Guarda chi si vede!

La nuova stella del football liceale.

Questo lo vedremo domani sera.

Hai visto in giro Trevor?"

"No,non è passato."disse Lana.

"Come ti vanno le cose,qui?"disse Clark.

"Oggi è uno di quei giorni in cui vorrei urlare."disse Lana.

"Beh,per quel che vale ti vedo bene in questo lavoro."disse Clark.

"Per quel che vale mi dispiace che non potrò vederti giocare domani sera."disse Lana "Ragazza nuova,peggiori turni.

Allora che ti porto da bere?"

"Posso avere del caffè?"disse Clark.

"Arriva subito."disse Lana che andò.

"Grazie."disse Clark che si mise seduto sulla poltrona davanti a Lex.

"Si dice che Clark Kent giochi nella nella squadra di football."disse Lex.

"Si dice il vero."disse Clark.

"Congratulazioni."disse Lex "Tuo padre sarà felice."

"Veramente è infuriato."disse Clark "E mi vieta di giocare.

Insomma non lo capisco mio padre,vuole che prenda decisioni mie,ma quando lo faccio,mi da sempre addosso."

"Così tu rimani fuori finché presumi che sia andato a letto per evitare l'imbarazzante silenzio che ti aspetterebbe a casa."disse Lex.

"Come lo sai?"disse Clark.

"I Luthor hanno scritto libri sull'imbarazzante silenzio."disse Lex.

"A cosa stai lavorando?"disse Clark.

"Ah...cerco di capire su quali poveretti dovrò calare la scure."disse Clark "Mio pare vuole che licenzi il 20% dei miei operai."

"Può cambiare idea?"disse Clark.

"Quando si mette in testa qualcosa è impossibile che cambi idea."disse Lex.

"Se può consolarvi,dovevate vedere la faccia di mia zia quando ha capito che facevo questo lavoro."disse Lana "Sono indiscreta,ma non stavo origliando."

Lana si sedette accanto a Clark.

"Siamo sulla stessa barca."disse Clark.

"No,no,la vostra barca sta a galla e naviga,mentre la mia sta affondando."disse Lex che brindò "Voi 2 mi avete ispirato."

"Oh già."disse Clark "Entrando nella squadra di football e versando caffè.

Bella coppia di ribelli che siamo."

"Lunga vita alla rivoluzione."disse Lana e Lex bevve.

Lei si alzò "Com'è?"

"Perfetto."disse Lex non tanto convinto.

"Bene."disse lei andando via.

"È quello che hai ordinato?"disse Clark.

"Non esattamente."disse Lex.

Il giorno dopo Clark entrò nella casa di Trevor "Trevor?

Sono Clark Kent,ti devo parlare."

Indossava un giaccone blu,maglietta grigia,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

"Vattene o quello ritorna."disse Trevor accucciato in un angolo.

"L'allenatore Walter."disse Clark posando lo zaino.

Intorno a Trevor c'era un cerchio di estintori.

"Se s'arrabbia sono guai."disse Trevor.

"Ma cosa ti ha fatto?"disse Clark mettendosi in ginocchio.

"Mi ha strapazzato alla grande,sai...a me e agli altri."disse Trevor "Si crede nostro padre o peggio ancora.

Comunque è così che si giustifica.

Un giorno dopo che avevo sbagliato un passaggio mi ha massacrato.

Poi mi ha portato a casa."

"Perché non l'hai detto a nessuno?"disse Clark.

"Ha minacciato di espellermi dalla squadra."disse Trevor "E di non aiutarmi a superare i test."

"Vi ha dato i test di matematica?"disse Clark.

Trevor annuì.

"Posso aiutarti,Trevor."disse Clark.

"QUESTO ME L'AVEVA DETTO ANCHE IL PRESIDE E GUARDA COM'È FINITO!"disse Trevor.

"Cosa ti sei fatto al braccio?"disse Clark.

"Niente,mi sono scottato con la marmitta."disse Trevor guardando le fasciature"Non è niente!"

"Fammelo vedere,Trevor."disse Clark e lui gli fece vedere il livido bruciato a forma di mano.

"Non so come fa,ma se parlo quel pazzo dell'allenatore mi frigge."disse Trevor.

Walter era in sauna e Clark aprì la porta.

"Kent perché non sei negli spogliatoi?"disse l'allenatore.

"Non scenderò in campo questa sera e neanche lei."disse Clark.

"Senti,non so che diavolo di problema ai,ma non t'azzardare a tirarti indietro."disse l'allenatore.

Le pietre iniziarono ad illuminarsi di luce verde e Clark si guardò la mano che divenne piena di venature,poi si appoggiò all'entrata.

"Ho visto cosa ha fatto a Trevor."disse Clark.

"Trevor doveva tenere la bocca chiusa!"disse l'allenatore che si alzò e gli andò vicino.

Clark iniziò a sentirsi male per davvero.

"Che ti succede,Kent?"disse l'allenatore "Non sopporti il caldo,eh?"

L'allenatore gli diede un pugno alla pancia,poi lo afferrò e lo scagliò contro una parete facendogli dare una testata.

Lui cadde a terra rovesciando la scatola dove c'erano le pietre che si dispersero sul pavimento.

Clark non riuscì ad alzarsi.

"Adesso,scusami,ma ho una partita da vincere."disse l'allenatore che andò via e chiuse la porta a chiave,poi guardò dal vetro e lo vide a terra.

Clark provò a rimettersi seduto,ma non ci riuscì.

L'allenatore andò alla partita che iniziò.

Marta e Jonathan arrivarono allo stadio.

"Chloe!"disse Marta.

"Buona sera,signori Kent."disse Chloe "Come va?"

"Anche i più cinici di Smallville cambiano idea allora."disse Marta.

"Stasera,niente polemiche personali,sono venuta per fare il tifo a Clark."disse Chloe.

"Noi pratichiamo la sua stessa filosofia."disse Marta.

"Dov'è Clark?"disse Jonathan.

"Non so,l'ho cercato prima della partita,ma non l'ho visto,credevo fosse con voi."disse Chloe.

Clark afferrò una pietra e la tirò contro la porta.

Jonathan corse verso Pit,seduto ai bordi del campo e l'allenatore lo vide "Ehi,Pit..."

"Salve."disse Pit.

"Hai visto Clark."disse Jonathan.

"No e non so dov'è finito."disse Pit.

"Jonathan,conosci le regole."disse l'allenatore "A bordo campo niente genitori."

"Sto cercando Clark."disse lui.

"Se lo trovi digli che mi serve qua."disse l'allenatore "E io che speravo avesse la stoffa del vincente."

Chloe camminò a bordo campo con aria sospettosa.

"Non l'ha visto nessuno."disse Jonathan.

"L'allenatore sta mentendo."disse Chloe.

"Mi dici che succede,Chloe?"disse Jonathan.

"Venga,cerchiamo Clark."disse Chlo si incamminarono.

"Negli spogliatoi vado io,tu guarda nella scuola."disse Jonathan.

"Io torno fra 5 minuti."disse l'allenatore.

"Ma siamo a metà partita."disse l'altro.

"Tu chiama gli schemi e basta!"disse l'allenatore che corse dietro ai 2.

Clark tirò un'altra pietra e incrinò il vetro,poi prese un'altra pietra e lo sfondò,poi svenne.

"Clark?"disse Jonathan "Clark?"

Jonathan vide i vetri rotti e lo vide a terra,così provò ad aprire la porta "Clark!"

Alla fine l'uomo sfondò la porta con un calcio,soccorrendolo "Clark!

Come stai?"

"Sono frammenti di meteorite."disse Clark.

"Andiamo!"disse Jonathan che lo portò fuori.

L'allenatore lo colpì alla testa con l'estintore,poi Clark si voltò e parò l'estintore con gli avambracci e con un calcio fece volare l'allenatore contro una vetrata che si frantumò.

Lui andò a sbattere su una panchina e poi cadde a terra.

Clark uscì dalla stanza "Allenatore,a lei serve aiuto."

"Quello che mi serve è vincere la partita."disse l'allenatore.

"È tardi per questo."disse Clark.

L'allenatore chiuse gli occhi e un muro di fiamme apparve alle spalle di Clark e uno davanti.

Il ragazzo camminò tra le fiamme,terrorizzando l'uomo.

"Com'è possibile?"disse l'allenatore.

Clark si tolse il giaccone in fiamme "È nei miei geni."

L'allenatore sferrò un destro,ma Clark si abbassò,poi lo scagliò contro il muro delle docce.

L'allenatore si rialzò.

"Hai perso,allenatore."disse Clark "Arrenditi."

L'allenatore urlò a squarcia gola e dalle docce uscirono getti di fiamme che lo incenerirono.

Lionel tornò nella villa la stessa notte con una cartellina in mano.

Indossava lo stesso vestito.

"2 viaggi in una settimana?"disse Lex alzandosi ed avvicinandosi "Sono esterrefatto."

"Cos'è questa?"disse Lionel mostrando la cartellina.

"La mia nuova proposta."disse Lex "Voglio ridurre del 20% percento i costi di gestione senza licenziare nessuno."

"Lex,ti avevo detto con chiarezza di ridurre la forza lavoro."disse Lionel.

"Perché?"disse Lex "Con questo piano non passiamo per cattivi."

"Non è questo il punto."disse Lionel.

"Attento,papà,ti stai emozionando."disse Lex che prese le spade "Me la concedi la rivincita?

O temi di non riuscire a battermi ancora?"

"Ne avrai una sola."disse Lionel.

"Una sola cosa?"disse Lex.  
"Una sola occasione di sfidarmi."disse Lionel.

Lex rise "Non capisco cosa detesti di più:il fatto che il mio piano funzioni o il fatto che non sei stato tu a pensarlo?"

"Tieni a mente,gli imperi non si erigono solo con la contabilità."disse Lionel.

"Papà...nemmeno immagini cosa sono capace di fare."disse Lex.

Clark uscì con il padre dalla scuola.

"Mi dispiace che non hai giocato."disse Jonathan.

"Eri qui solo per evitare il peggio."disse Clark.

"Io sono venuto per fare il tifo per mio figlio."disse Jonathan.

"Certe cose che ho detto,erano fuori luogo."disse Clark.

"Senti,figliolo,chiariamo una cosa:io mi fido di te,anche se credo che ci sarà sempre una parte di me che avrà paura."disse Jonathan "Ma questo è il mestiere di genitore."

"Grazie papà."disse Clark che si recò al centro del campo.

"Che pace c'è adesso."disse Lana e lui si voltò.

"Ciao."disse Clark "Ma non dovevi lavorare?"

"Mi sono appena licenziata."disse Lana "Non sono tagliata per servire ai tavoli."

"Mi dispiace."disse lui "E tua zia che dice?"

"Che a questo punto dovrei prendere in considerazione il mio rientro nel ruolo precedente."disse Clark.

"Parenti."disse Clark "Che ci vuoi fare?"

"Mi hanno detto dell'allenatore."disse Lana"Molto strano."

"Ha vinto la sua duecentesima partita e non l'ha neanche vista."disse Clark.

"Continuerai a giocare?"disse Lana.

"Il football non fa per me."disse Clark "Sai,mio padre giocava,mio nonno giocava.

Forse dovrei rompere con questo circolo vizioso."

"Breve carriera la tua."disse Lana "Perché hai cambiato idea?"

"Non lo so."disse Clark "Sai una volta sul campo ho capito che non ero abbastanza motivato."

"Mi dispiace."disse Lana.

"Che ci vuoi fare?"disse Clark "È la vita."

"Adesso come stai?"disse Lana.

"Mi sta venendo voglia di urlare."disse Clark.

"Perché non farlo?"disse Lana.

"Fare che cosa?"disse Clark.

"Urlare."disse lei"Lo facciamo insieme,ti va?"

"Dici sul serio?"disse lui e lei annuì "Lo facciamo al 3 allora.

1.

2.

3."

I 2 si misero ad urlare.


	39. SMALLVILLE:LA MUTANTE

SMALLVILLE:LA MUTANTE

Lex Luthor entrò nella banca del paese in giacca e cravatta neri,con uno zaino sulla schiena.

Il direttore della banca lo vide ed uscì dalla camera "Signor Luthor.

Cosa posso fare per lei oggi?"

"Voglio soltanto chiudere il mio conto."disse Lex.

"Ah...posso chiederle il perché?"disse il direttore.

"C'è qualche problema?"disse Lex.

"No...no,no,certo che no,il fatto è che i Luthor hanno rapporti con la nostra banca da 12 anni e questo non me l'aspettavo."disse il direttore.

"Li vorrei tutti in contanti."disse Lex.

"Ah...faremo il possibile."disse il direttore che prese un foglio e una penna "Per cortesia,posso avere la sua firma?"

"Certamente."disse Lex che prese la penna e firmò.

L'uomo andò a prendere un altro foglio in un cassetto e confrontò le 2 firme.

"Signor Luthor...mi fa vedere un suo documento?"disse l'uomo che andò dietro al bancone.

"Perché?"disse Lex.

"Questa firma non è uguale a quella da lei ha depositata,vorrei verificare la sua identità."disse l'uomo.

"Sono qui davanti a lei,che cosa vuole di più?"disse Lex mettendo lo zaino sul bancone.

"Mi deve scusare,è la prassi della banca."disse l'uomo.

Lex estrasse una pistola dallo zaino "Dammi i soldi adesso!"

Lex diede lo zaino all'umo "Riempi la borsa!"

Poco dopo Lex fuggì dalla banca,con lo zaino pieno di soldi,mentre l'allarme era stato dato.

Clark camminava nella direzione opposta a Lex che correva con la pistola.

Indossava un giaccone chiaro,maglietta blu,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

"FERMI!"urlarono le guardie.

Clark lo fermò "Lex,che succede?"

"LEVATI DAI PIEDI!"urlò Lex che lo scagliò contro una vetrata con un gesto e il vetro venne frantumato.

Clark rovesciò anche due colonne piene di occhiali dentro il negozio,poi lo guardò.

La sua vista cambiò improvvisamente e vide l'interno delle cose.

Vide che lo scheletro di Lex era piano di frammenti verdi di meteoriti e spalancò gli occhi.

Una donna bionda entrò nella sua villa e salì le scale con lo zaino rosso in mano.

Una ragazza con i capelli neri uscì dal bagno con l'accappatoio azzurro addosso.

"Tina!"disse la madre che estrasse i soldi "Dove li hai presi questi?"

"Ti avevo promesso che avrei risolto i nostri problemi."disse la ragazza allontanandosi.

"Dimmi che non hai rapinato la banca ieri."disse la madre.  
"Non sono stata io."disse Tina voltandosi e trasformandosi in Lex "È stato Lex Luthor."

Tina riprese la sua forma iniziale.

"Smettila!"disse la madre "Basta,ti prego.

Avevi detto che avresti smesso."

"L'ho fatto per noi."disse la ragazza avvicinandosi.

"Qualcuno poteva ferirsi."disse la madre.

"Mamma,sto bene e adesso possiamo permetterci una vita perfetta."disse Tina.

"Tina,nessuno ha una vita perfetta."disse la madre.

"Lana ce l'ha."disse Tina.

"Rubare non è la soluzione per i nostri problemi."disse la madre "Restituirò i soldi,dirò che li ho trovati per strada."

"NO!"disse Tina che la afferrò sulle scale "NON FARLO!

TI PREGO!"

La madre diede una strattonata e cadde per le scale,urtando un attaccapanni che fracassò uno specchio.

"MAMMA!"urlò Tina che scese le scale "MAMMA!"

Tina la voltò e vide che era morta"No!"

La ragazza andò a prendere il telefono,ma poi si guardò allo specchio.

"Pronto?"disse una voce dall'altra parte del telefono "C'è qualcuno in linea?"

"Mi scusi."disse lei "Non è niente."

La mattina seguente Marta era seduto al tavolo e leggeva il giornale.

"È incredibile."disse Marta "Perché Lex Luthor dovrebbe rapinare una baca?"

Jonathan arrivò e Clark era ad un cassetto e indossava una maglietta rossa.

"Certo di cose strane nella mia vita le ho viste,ma questa le batte tutte."disse Jonathan che andò a prendere dal bere.

Clark aprì il frigorifero.  
"Quasi tutte."disse Jonathan.

"Pare sia fuggito con 100000 dollari."disse Marta,mentre il padre si sedeva.

"Conosco Lex,non era lui."disse Clark che aveva una ciotola in mano.

"Clark,so bene che Lex è un tuo amico,ma andiamo,l'hai visto con i tuoi occhi."disse Jonathan.

"Io non lo so cos'ho visto."disse Clark.

"Ci deve pur essere una spiegazione ragionevole per questo,spero."disse Marta.

"Lo spero anch'io."disse Lex sulla porta "Mi seccherebbe avere un gemello cattivo."

"Lex!"disse Marta "Non ti abbiamo sentito arrivare."

"Posso entrare?"disse Lex aprendo la porta "Credetemi non sono armato."

"Come mai non sei in galera?"disse Clark.

"Perché ero a Metropolis,con 200 addetti per lo spargimento del concime durante la rapina."disse Lex.

"La polizia ha qualche indizio?"disse Jonathan.

"Nessuno."disse Lex "Ecco perché voglio sentire te,Clark.

Eri uno dei testimoni.

Hai davvero visto me?"

"Si,uno uguale a te."disse Clark.

Lex rise "Che però non firma come me e non ha le mie impronte digitali.

Sei sicuro di avere la vista buona?"

"Che può succedere ora?"disse Clark.  
"Io spero che i soldi rispuntino fuori."disse Lex "Nel frattempo i quotidiani di Metropolis andranno a ruba e certe persone avranno di me un'opinione indelebile."

"Devo andare a lavoro."disse Jonathan.

"Mi spiace per il tuo volo nella vetrina."disse Lex "Credimi Clark,non sono un genio del crimine."

"Lo so."disse Clark "Un genio del crimine avrebbe indossato una maschera."

I 2 si guardarono e risero.

Clark,Pitt e la classe erano in palestra e avevano tutti maglietta gialla e pantaloni rossi.

L'esercizio prevedeva che si arrampicassero su delle corde.

"Coraggio,più veloci sul quelle funi."disse l'insegnante.

Clark guardò il gruppo di ragazze che andava agli spogliatoi,inclusa Lana.

"Non guardarla troppo."disse Pit.

Clark sentì un leggero dolore alle tempie.  
"Kent?"disse l'insegnante "Ti stiamo annoiando?"

"Mi dispiace,signore."disse Clark "Ho mal di testa..."

"Ti passerà pompando più sangue in circolo."disse l'insegnante "Kent e Ross,ora tocca a voi.

Andiamo."

I 2 si arrampicarono e Clark era più lento.

"Ross batte Kent di una lunghezza."disse l'allenatore "Clark,dacci dentro!"

Clark lo raggiunse "A quando pare stai rimontando…"

Clark sorrise,ma poi spalancò gli occhi in quanto vide dentro la pelle di Pit vedendo il tessuto muscolare.

"Clark,ti senti male?"disse Pit.

Clark perse la presa e cadde.

"Clark!"disse Pit.

"Kent!"disse l'insegnante "Ma che ti succede?

Sei tutto intero?"

"Si,il mal di testa..."disse Clark che vide attraverso le pareti dello spogliatoio femminile e vide Lana senza vestiti e sorrise.

Poco dopo Clark era a casa.

"E quando hai questi flash,riesci a vedere attraverso qualsiasi cosa,persone,oggetti...?"disse Marta.

"Come se fossi dotato di raggi x."disse Clark mettendosi seduto su una sedia.

"Questi flash li hai senza preavviso?"disse Jonathan.

"Ho mal di testa e poi arrivano."disse Clark alzandosi e mettendo le mani sulla parte posteriori di una sedia"La prima volta ho pensato di avere le allucinazioni,ma la seconda..."

"Sono certa che è un fenomeno che puoi controllare."disse Marta.

"Sentite io posso vedere attraverso le cose,come lo controllo questo?"disse Clark.

"Basta farci pratica."disse Marta "Ne sono sicura.

Qualunque parte del nostro corpo si può allenare."

"Tua madre ha ragione."disse Jonathan alzandosi "Tutto quello che devi fare è capire in che modo puoi condizionare questo fenomeno,così non rimarrà un fatto occasionale."

"È un idea grandiosa."disse Clark andando via "E come la metto in pratica?"

Lana era fuori dalla casa con la zia.

"Lana,guarda."disse la zia "Hai visite."

Lana andò da Tina che era appena arrivata "Ciao Lana,non ti ho vista a scuola oggi.

Va tutto bene?"

"Si e tu?"disse lei.

"Mia madre non è stata tanto bene."disse Tina "Ma si è ripresa.

Allora hai smesso con i pon pon e tua zia ti ha isolata qui nel garage?"

"C'è confusione qua dentro,sto solo rimettendo un po' d'ordine."disse Lana.

"Ti ha perdonata per aver lasciato la squadra?"disse Tina.

"Non ancora."disse Lana.

"Beh,allora avrai più tempo per le amiche antipatiche."disse Tina.

"Tina,tu non sei antipatica."disse lei "E poi dov'è la ragazza che non bada al giudizio della gente?"

"È andata al liceo?"disse Tina.

"È già una fortuna avere una madre discreta."disse Lana.

"È una fortuna anche avere zia Nell che si occupa ti te."disse Tina "Insomma se capitasse qualcosa a mia madre non conosco nessuno che si prenda cura di me,finirei in qualche famiglia adottiva o peggio ancora."

"Non capisco perché dici queste cose?"disse Lana.

"Tu hai una vita perfetta."disse Tina.

"La vuoi vivere tu?"disse Lana "Te la cedo."

"Ti prendo in parola sai."disse Tina "Non sarebbe bello se fossimo sorelle?

Se capitasse qualcosa a mia madre,zia Nell mi adotterebbe?"

"Non preoccuparti,non capiterà niente a tua madre."disse Lana.

Clark camminava per il paese e avvertì un mal di testa,poi vide gli scheletri delle persone del paese e vide quello verde.

Rimettendo la vista normale vide Tina entrare nel negozio.

"Di nuovo quei flash?"disse Marta raggiungendolo "Vieni,andiamo a casa."

"No,sto bene."disse Clark "Non devi andare al negozio di antiquariato?"

La madre e Clark entrarono nel negozio.  
"C'è nessuno?"disse Marta.

La madre di Tina uscì da un angolo e andò dietro il bancone "Signora Kent...come ti va?"

"Bene e i tuoi affari?"disse Marta.

"Benissimo."disse la donna "La mia attività a Metropolis è avviata,penso che lascerò questo posto."

"Peccato,pensavo che amassi questo negozio."disse Marta.

"Per niente."disse la donna "Non ho mai voluto questa vita,ma non avevo alternative."

"Tina è qui?"disse Clark "L'ho vista entrare prima."

"No,hai visto male,è da Lana."disse la madre "Sono inseparabili in questi giorni."

"Ma tu guarda,avrei giurato..."disse Clark.

"Ti sarai sbagliato."disse la donna facendo uno strano sorriso.

"Ho bisogno d'aria,faccio 2 passi."disse Clark che uscì.

"Sono venuta a prendere la lampada."disse Marta.  
"Lampada?"disse la donna.

"Quella che dovevi restaurare per Jonathan."disse Marta.

"Ah,che sciocca...è nel retro bottega."disse lei che andò a prenderla.

Marta andò ad uno specchio e vide un mobile riflesso con sotto delle banconote,così andò a raccoglierle.

"Mi dispiace,ma non è..."disse la donna arrivando.

"Spuntavano da sotto la cassapanca e..."disse Marta.

"Scusa ho la testa fra le nuvole."disse la donna prendendo i soldi "Un cliente mi ha pagata in contanti,non ci crederai, ma è tutto il giorno che li cerco."

"Sono molti soldi,dovresti starci più attenta."disse Marta andando al bancone.

"Si,hai ragione,se ripassi la prossima settimana te la farò trovare pronta."disse lei e Marta si allontanò.

La donna prese le chiavi dalla borsa "Marta,hai dimenticato la borsetta."

"Oh...a quanto pare ho anche io la testa fra le nuvole oggi."disse Marta andando via "Ciao."

"Ciao."disse la donna che chiuse la porta a chiave,poi si trasformò in Tina e guardò le chiavi.

Marta guardò una cassa azzurra con dentro un giornale che mostrava Luthor con la pistola,poi camminò per strada e vide il suo stesso furgone,con dentro Clark andare sul marciapiede e venirle contro.

"CLARK!"urlò lei che si gettò a terra e il veicolo andò contro dei banconi con dei fiori,poi urtò una macchina e andò via.

"Mamma!"urlò Clark soccorrendola "Stai bene?"

"Clark!?"disse lei abbracciandolo "Ma..."

Poco dopo Clark e Marta erano seduti al tavolo in sala da pranzo.

"La polizia ha trovato il furgone vicino alla tenuta degli Stuart."disse Jonathan arrivando e sedendosi anche lui.

"Qualcun altro ha visto chi guidava?"disse Clark.

"No."disse Jonathan.  
"Potrei giurare che eri tu,Clark."disse Marta.  
"Non sono l'unico a non vederci bene allora."disse Clark.

"Qualcosa non quadra."disse Jonathan "Chiunque fosse,dove ha preso le chiavi?"

"Io non ne ho idea."disse Marta "Sono stata solo al negozio di..."

"Che c'è,mamma?"disse Clark.

"Niente."disse Marta "Ho notato che Rose si comportava in modo strano,ho trovato 5000 dollari in contanti sotto una cassapanca,erano legati da una fascia della banca di risparmio e crediti e lei ha parlato di un pagamento,ma..."

"Sono i soldi della rapina."disse Clark.  
"No,un momento...Rose ti ha preso le chiavi,si è trasformata in Clark e ha cercato di investirti?"disse Jonathan.

"È pazzesco,hai ragione."disse Marta.

"Non credo proprio."disse Clark alzandosi e appoggiandosi ad un comodino.

"Perché?"disse Jonathan.

"In un flash ho visto lo scheletro di Tina Greer."disse Clark "Emanava una luce verde ed era insolito,come se non fosse umana,tipo quelli sui libri di anatomia."  
"Tieni presente che Tina è nata con una grave malformazione ossea."disse Marta "Fin da piccola è stata imbottita di farmaci sperimentali,i medici le avevano dato pochi anni di vita."

"Si,è migliorata molto dopo aver compiuto 3 anni..."disse Jonathan.

"Appena dopo la pioggia di meteoriti!"disse Clark.

"Già..."disse Jonathan.

"Credi che la rapina sia opera sua?"disse Marta.  
"Non lo so."disse Clark "Ho visto quello strano scheletro che scappava dalla banca,almeno credo.

Se solo potessi controllare i flash…"

"Perché non provi a focalizzarli,come si fa con un telescopio?"disse Marta.

"Giusto."disse Clark.

Jonathan si alzò e mise un oggetto nella mano chiusa "Puoi cominciare con oggetti piccoli.

Prova a dirmi che cosa stringo nel pugno della mia mano destra."

"Il tuo coltello."disse Clark.

"Hai visto attraverso la mia mano."disse Jonathan estraendo il coltello.

"No."disse Clark "Hai sempre il coltello in quella tasca."

I 2 risero.

Lana soffiò su una scatola in garage,la aprì e dentro ci trovò una boccia di vetro che prese,sorridendo,poi estrasse i pon pon,gli stivali bianchi e altri vestiti.

Arrivò alla fine ad un diario di pelle marrone e lo aprì.

La zia stava facendo una torta di fragole.

Lana entrò furibonda.

"Tesoro c'è qualcosa che non va?"disse la zia.

"Mi hai mentito su mia madre."disse lei correndo via.

Lex uscì da un negozio e trovò un uomo in giacca e cravatta semi calvo,seduto sull'auto.

"Posso aiutarla?"disse Lex.

"Roger Nixon,del Metropolis Inquisitor."disse Roger porgendogli la mano e lui la strinse.

"Si tolga dalla mia auto."disse Lex.

"È una bella foto,Lex."disse l'uomo mostrando la foto della rapina "Ha incrementato le nostre vendite."

"Ho letto i fumetti finti del vostro giornalaccio."disse Lex "Secondo te ho bisogno di rapinare banche?"

"Che mi dici di questo?"disse Roger aprendo una cartellina "È finto?

Un peccato giovanile,lettura affascinante.

Tuo padre ha sborsato un sacco di soldi per insabbiare i procedimenti penali."

"È un documento riservato."disse Lex.

"Io ho molte risorse,sai?"disse Roger "Vedi questa foto mi ha dato l'ispirazione per scrivere una storia a puntate.

Titolo:Le scorribande di Lex Luthor a Metropolis.

Il nome Club Zero ti dice niente?"

"Stampa qualcosa al riguardo e ti denuncio."disse Lex.

"La giustizia è lenta Lex."disse Roger "Io genio scapperà dalla lampada e allora tutti sapranno che il bravo ragazzo,Lex Luthor,non è che apparenza, finzione pura."

Lex sorrise "Sai cosa penso,Roger?

Se avessi voluto stampare questa storia sarebbe già sui giornali.

Credo che tu mi stia ricattando."

Lex andò alla macchina.

"La mia è una proposta d'affari."disse Roger "100000 dollari e questo documento sparirà per sempre."

"Vorrei parlare di etica,ma sei un giornalista."disse Lex che salì in auto.

L'uomo gli diede un biglietto.

"Tuo padre pensa di nasconderti qui a vita."disse Roger "Hai 24 ore o questa storia finirà in prima pagina."

Lex andò via.

Lana andò sul portico di casa e trovò la zia su una sedia con il diario.

"Lana,non ti ho mentito."disse la zia "Che tua madre sarebbe stata fiera di te è la verità."

"Mi hai raccontato di una donna che conduceva una vita perfetta,ma il tuo racconto era solo una favola."disse Lana "Mia madre odiava agitare pon pon,ma non aveva il coraggio di uscire dalla squadra.

Non voleva stare a Smallville,voleva girare il mondo."

"Che cosa dovevo dirti?"disse la zia "Che tua madre era infelice?"

"Dovevi dirmi la verità."disse la ragazza.

"Non eri pronta,Lana."disse la zia "Tua madre era come ogni altro adolescente,aveva i suoi alti e bassi."

"Ho cercato di misurarmi fin'ora con una Laura Lang che non esiste."disse Lana.

"Tu hai letto il diario di una ragazza di 17 anni."disse la zia alzandosi "È solo un'istantanea di un momento di vita."

"Io avrei scritto le stesse cose."disse Lana.

"La verità è che tua madre era la più bella e brillante ragazza del suo anno."disse la donna "Tenne il discorso per la consegna dei diplomi,lo sai?"

Lana scosse la testa.

"Il diario finì di scriverlo poco prima di quell'evento e sapessi in che termini si espresse."disse la zia.

"Che cosa disse?"disse Lana.

"Disse tutto quello che stava ribollendo in lei da 18 anni."disse la zia "Disse che si sentiva soffocare a Smallville."

"Ne hai una copia?"disse Lana.

"No,ma non scorderò mai come iniziò."disse la zia "Io qui non ho cambiato niente,ma i miei figli ce la faranno."

La zia entrò nella casa,lasciando Lana in lacrime.

Tina era in un angolo a scuola a braccia incrociate e Clark la guardava.

Indossava una maglietta rosa,su una felpa rosa chiara.

Clark aveva una maglietta azzurra.

"Sveglia Clark."disse Chloe con Pit.

Pit indossava una felpa giallo ocra e jeans blu,scarpe nere,mentre Chloe aveva il lungo cappotto nero,maglietta nera,con linee bianche,pantaloni scuri e scarpe nere.

Pit gli passò la mano sinistra davanti agli occhi e lui si riprese.

"Va tutto bene?"disse Pit.

"Avete notato qualcosa di strano in Tina Greer?"disse Clark.

"Niente che possa spiegare l'intensa concentrazione con cui la guardi."disse Chloe che la guardò per un istante.

"La sua vera stranezza è la quantità di tempo che impiega per imitare Lana."disse Pit.

"Già,praticamente è il suo clone."disse Chloe che prese il braccio di Pit "Andiamo,vieni."

Tina lo guardò e lui voltò lo sguardo,poi sorrise vedendo Lana che usciva dalla classe con Whitney.

"Lana!"disse lei sorridendo.

"Quella tipa ti si è incollata addosso."disse Whitney.

"Ti piace il mio completo?"disse Tina.

"È grandioso."disse Lana "Sai che ne ho uno identico?"

"Lo so."disse Tina "L'ho comprato nello stesso negozio,sono stata a fare shopping."

Tina mostrò una collana con una pietra sopra "Guarda.

Ho trovato questo smeraldo nel negozio di antiquariato."

"Perché la cosa non mi sorprende?"disse Whitney "Ci vediamo a pranzo."

"D'accordo."disse lei e lui andò.

Le 2 si misero a camminare.

"Ehi,stai bene?"disse Tina "Sono passata a casa tu stamattina e Nell mi ha detto

che non eri di buon umore."

"Sto bene,non ti preoccupare."disse Lana.

"Bene,perché mi serve un favore."disse Tina "Mia madre si trasferisce a Metropolis,ma non vuole che io lasci questa scuola,così pensavo che potrei venire a vivere da te e Nell."

"Per quanto tempo?"disse Lana.

"Un paio di mesi."disse Tina "Mia madre vi pagherà il vitto.

Credimi,i soldi non sono problema,fate voi il prezzo.

Se vuoi comprerò un cavallo e potremo cavalcare insieme.

Non credi che sarebbe bello?"

"Si,dammi solo un po' di tempo per pensarci."disse Lana fermandosi e sorridendo "Sei sicura che tua madre si d'accordo?"

"Ma certo."disse Tina "Sa che sei la mia migliore amica.

L'idea è stata sua."

"Fammi parlare con Nell prima,ha un carattere particolare..."disse Lana.

"Ok,ma non credo che farà opposizione."disse Lana "Nell mi adora.

Credevo che la cosa ti sarebbe piaciuta.

Molti dicono che ci assomigliamo talmente tanto da sembrare sorelle."

"Non sono certa che sia una buona idea."disse Lana.

"Oh...d'accordo,allora non ero davvero niente."disse Tina "Insomma facevi davvero finta di essermi amica,ma ora che vengo da te nel momento del bisogno mi respingi!"

"Tina calmati..."disse Lana "Tu sei mia amica..."

"D'avvero?"disse Tina "Dovevi solo dire di si,Lana.

Sarebbe stato perfetto."

Tina andò via e aprì l'armadietto,si tolse a collana e ce la mise dentro,poi andò via dopo averlo chiuso con il lucchetto.

Clark andò davanti all'armadietto,si concentro e vide che dentro c'era un giaccone rosso con dentro i soldi.

"Clark!"disse Tina e lui si voltò di scatto "Cosa stai guardando la?

E perché continui a fissarmi?"

"Ehm...non lo so."disse Clark "Scusa."

Clark andò via,poi entrò nel fienile.

"Clark,che ci fai a casa così presto?"disse Marta.

"Ancora problemi con le visioni?"disse Jonathan.

"Le ho controllate."disse Clark "Una volta credo,mi sono concentrato e ha funzionato."

"È fantastico."disse Marta "E su cosa le hai usate?"

"Sull'armadietto di Tina."disse Clark.

"E che cosa hai visto?"disse Marta.

"I soldi della rapina in banca."disse Clark.

Tina era sul bancone e scriveva il nome di Lana ripetutamente sui fogli,poi vide 2 poliziotti andare verso il negozio e si trasformò nella madre uscendo.

"Veramente stavo per chiudere."disse la donna "Cosa posso fare per voi?"

"Stiamo cercando sua figlia."disse uno dei 2.

"Dovrebbe essere a casa,perché c'è qualche problema?"disse la donna.

"I soldi rubati alla banca risparmi e crediti sono stati trovati nel suo armadietto oggi pomeriggio."disse la guardia.

"Sta scherzando?"disse la madre "La mia Tina?

Come può essere coinvolta in questa storia?"

"È ciò che vorremmo chiederle."disse il poliziotto"Può portarla alla centrale quando la vede?"

"Certo,collaboreremo in tutti i modi possibili."disse la donna "A proposito,chi ha detto che i soldi erano nell'armadietto?"

"Un ragazzo che vuole restare anonimo."disse l'agente.

La notte seguente Clark era nel fienile e guardava la palla da football,stando seduto.

"Ciao,Clark."disse Lana salendo le scale "Che fai?"

"Stavo solo cercando di capire cosa c'è dentro."disse Clark.

"Finché non la apri non puoi saperlo."disse Lana e lui si alzò.

"Come mai sei qui?"disse Clark.

"Hai saputo di Tina?"disse Lana "Nel suo armadietto c'erano i soldi del furto."

"Davvero?"disse Clark.

"Mi ha messo all'angolo oggi,mi ha chiesto se poteva abitare con me e Nell."disse Lana.

"Pensa che sballo vivere con una ladra."disse Clark.

"Le ho detto che non è una buona idea."disse Lana "Ho già abbastanza problemi con zia Nell,ci mancherebbe altro."

"Pensavo che andassi d'accordo con tua zia."disse Clark.

"Vorrebbe che fossi diversa."disse Lana "È così da quando ero piccola,lei cerca di trasformarmi in quello che non sono.

In quello che avrebbe voluto essere."

Clark posò la palla "So come ti senti."

"Ecco perché sono venuta da te."disse Lana "Tu sei l'unica persona che mi accetta per come sono veramente."

"Voglio ringraziarti per questo."disse Lana che lo baciò.

"Che fai?"disse Clark "E Whitney?"

"Dimentica Whitney."disse Lana "Io sono molto attratta da te,come tu sei molto attratto da me."

Lana lo baciò e si trasformò in Tina "Non so come hai fatto a trovare i soldi,ma avresti dovuto impicciarti dei fatti tuoi,Clark."

Lei lo spinse via,mandandolo contro le 4 finestre di legno chiuse che formavano la parete del fienile da cui lui guardava la casa di Lana,Clark le sfondò e cadde di sotto,schiantandosi sul cofano della macchina e sfondando il parabrezza.

Poco dopo Jonathan entrava dentro il fienile e parlava con Marta "Qui fuori non c'è traccia di Tina o Lana..."

"Sei sicuro di averla vista trasformarsi in Tina."disse Marta che andò da Clark che era seduto su un tavolo.

"La pioggia di meteoriti deve averla mutata."disse Clark.

"Può assumere le sembianze di chi vuole?"disse Jonathan.

"Si e acquista grande forza,mi ha fatto letteralmente volare."disse Clark.

"Cosa diciamo alla polizia?"disse Marta.

"Niente."disse Clark "Tina può trasformarsi in chi vuole e solo io posso vedere la differenza."

Chloe era seduta ad una scrivania e scriveva al pc,a scuola,il giorno dopo.

Indossava un giaccone grigio lungo.

In quel momento entrò Lana.

"Pit,se metti di nuovo le mani sul mio computer giuro che ti faccio male."disse Chloe.

"Ti dispiace se entro?"disse Lana.

"Una persona che lascia le ragazze pon pon è senza dubbio la benvenuta."disse Chloe.

"L'articolo della settimana?"disse Lana.

"Il mio discorso semi annuale su dove sono le priorità dei giovani."disse Chloe.

"Per quel che vale il mio parare stai facendo un bel lavoro qui al giornale."disse Lana.

"Il complimento ti fa guadagnare un punto."disse Chloe "Scusami se mi sono accanita,ma quando inserisco il caricatore e comincio a mitragliare non mi fermo più."

"Invece ti ammiro."disse Lana "Sai chi sei e vai per la tua strada."

"Apprezzo tutti questi complimenti,ma non credo che tu sia scesa in questo buco per farmi un discorso di elogio al merito."disse Chloe che si alzò e andò a prendere delle cartelle.

"Il Torch registra i discorsi ogni anno,vero?"disse Lana.

"Si,visto che mi è toccato trascrivere quello noioso dell'anno scorso."disse Chloe che cliccò su un mouse collegato ad uno schermo "Quale anno?"

"1957."disse Lana.

"Allora è P.C."disse Chloe.

"P.C.?"disse Lana.

"Pre Computer."disse Chloe "L'era precedente alla nostra.

Tutto quello che c'è prima di allora è F.C."

"Fotocopia."disse Lana.

"Impari in fretta."disse Chloe che andò ad aprire il cassetto di un mobile pieno di fascicoli "57.

Eccolo qua."

Chloe estrasse un giornale "Ah...la febbre del sabato sera impazziva e...wow...qualcuno prese di petto l'amministrazione scolastica."

"Vista la natura discutibile del del discorso di encomiato di quest'anno,i redattori non trascriveranno il testo sulle pagine del Torch."disse Lana.

"Paradossalmente è l'unico che vale la pena di leggere."disse Chloe "Forse so come rintracciarla,sai chi è l'autore?"

"Si."disse Lana "Mia madre."

Lex era seduto davanti al camino la sera seguente,davanti al fuoco e accanto a lui c'era una bottiglia di alcol e dei soldi impilati.

Rogers entrò nella stanza.

"Gradisci un drink?"disse Lex.

"Se per te fa lo stesso,prendo i soldi e me ne vado."disse Roger.

"Ma certo."disse Lex.

"Suppongo non debba contarli."disse Roger.

Lex gli tirò la borsa "Tieni ti ho preparato la borsa.

Devi sentirti fiero di te stesso,non è vero Roger?

Penserai che con tutti i soldi che ha suo padre può far sparire quello che vuole."

"Magari non sei furbo come credi."disse Roger che mise i soldi nella borsa e mise la cartella con i documenti sul tavolo "L'originale.

Addio e goditela."

Rogers andò verso la porta.

"Fai un passo oltre quella porta e ti faccio sparire."disse Lex.

Roger si fermò e si voltò "Che cosa vuoi fare?

Uccidermi per caso?"

"No."disse Lex alzandosi "Sarai più vivo di quanto credi.

Ma non troverai più traccia della tua esistenza."

Lex prese una stecca.

"Ma di cosa diavolo stai parlando?"disse Roger.

"Patente di guida,passaporto,numero della previdenza sociale,conto in banca,saranno cancellati."disse Lex "Con una telefonata t'assicuro che sparirà tutto ciò che attesta la tua presenza sulla Terra."

"Tu stai bluffando."disse Roger.

"Chiama la tua banca,senti se il tuo conto esiste ancora."disse Lex "Se non hanno già disattivato il tuo cellulare."

"Ma cos'hai fatto?"disse Roger che guardò il cellulare.

"Non temere Roger,posso darti una nuova identità e una vita decisamente più disonorevole."disse Lex "Magari di un omicida o di uno spacciatore.

In ogni caso perdi il lavoro, la casa e la famiglia."

"Senti...riprenditi i soldi."disse Rogers che gettò la borsa sul biliardo spaventato "Non ci siamo mai visti."

"No,infatti."disse Lex "Perché so che tuo fratello lavora al tribunale.

Che cosa gli hai detto?

Scova qualcosa su Lex e diventiamo ricchi?

E quel fesso ci ha creduto."

"Non toccare mio fratello."disse Rogers.

"Non l'ho coinvolto io Roger,ma tu."disse Lex indicandolo con la stecca da biliardo e avvicinandosi"Ti sei intromesso nella mia vita pensando di ripulirmi perché mi giudichi un monellaccio ricco che papà tiene ancora sotto sua ala.

Credimi le cose che faccio sparire restano sepolte."

"Ma che vuoi da me?"disse Rogers.

"Il tuo aiuto."disse Lex "Mio padre è sempre ossessionato dal Daily Planet.

Ma so che l'Inquisitor è letto da più gente ed è quello che mi interessa.

Ti dirò io cosa pubblicare e cosa no.

Parla male di me e ti faccio eliminare.

Sarai a disposizione sempre e comunque."disse Lex uscendo dalla stanza "Seguimi."

I 2 andarono in una stanza vuota,grande e buia che venne illuminata da delle luci doppie messe su delle aste di metallo e in mezzo c'era la macchina finita nel fiume.

"Ma che le hai fatto?"disse Roger guardando lo stato della macchina.

"L'ho guidata giù da un ponte a 100 chilometri orari."disse Lex.

"E come fai ad essere ancora vivo e senza un graffio?"disse Roger.

"È questo il mistero che devi risolvere per me."disse Lex.

Clark era sotto il portico di Lana,con la scatoletta di piombo in mano e Lana arrivò sul posto.

"Qualcosa non va?"disse Lana "Perché mi guardi in modo strano?"

"No,scusa,non ero sicuro che fossi tu."disse Clark.

"È un brutto momento."disse Lana.  
"No."disse Clark.

"Facevo jogging,non volevo andare a casa."disse Lana "E guarda dove mi trovo ora."

"Tu e Nel litigate ancora."disse Clark.

"E come lo sai?"disse Lana.

"È solo una sensazione."disse Clark.

"Ho trovato il diario di mia madre."disse Lana "Ho scoperto che molte sensazioni che provo io le provava anche lei."

"È grandioso."disse Clark "O no?"

"È grandioso,è frustrante,è anche spaventoso."disse Lana "Come sei lei vedesse dentro di me.

Ti sei mai sentito così?"

"Più di quanto credi."disse Clark.

"Mentre stavo leggendo le sue parole, era come sei lei mi stesse parlando."disse Lana"Era meraviglioso."

"Sei fortunata,almeno tu hai un diario."disse Clark.

"Non hai mai cercato i tuoi genitori?"disse Lana "Cioè quelli che ti hanno messo al mondo,intendo."

"Non seriamente."disse Clark "Saranno lontani mille anni luce dalla mia vita ora."

"Cosa chiederesti ai tuoi se potessi farlo?"disse Lana.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Clark "Perché mi hanno lasciato.

Come posso dare un senso alle stranezze della mia vita."

"Credo che non avremo risposta a queste domande."disse Lana.

"Ti auguro di trovare quello che cerchi."disse Clare lei sorrise.

Il giorno dopo Whitney incontrò Lana nei corridoi "Ciao.

Non dovevi finire una ricerca?"

"Già finita."disse Lana "Volevo passare il pomeriggio con il più bel ragazzo del mondo."

"Peccato,ho un'interrogazione domani,ricordi?"disse lui.

"Ah,già,l'ho scordato."disse lei che lo baciò "Non importa.

Abbiamo una vita davanti."

Lei lo spinse al muro e lo baciò.  
"Ma che ti succede,Lana?"disse Whitney.

"Sono la nuova me."disse lei "Ti piace?"

"Guarda che mi ci potrei abituare."disse Whitney "Vuoi un passaggio a casa?"

"Mi vengono a prendere."disse lei "Puoi prestarmi il tuo giacchetto?

Sento freddo."

"Si,certo."disse lui che le mise il giacchetto e andò via,poi Lana divenne Tina.

Clark camminò con Pit nel paese.

"Mi stai dicendo che Tina può modificare il suo scheletro e trasformarsi in chi vuole?"disse Pit "Mi dispiace,ma qua siamo nel territorio di Chloe.

Io scrivo di ragazze,di sport,di football.

È lei che scrive di racconti del mistero,perché non le fai uno squillo?"

"L'ho fatto,ha detto di essere molto impegnata."disse Clark.

"Abbiamo una reputazione da difendere."disse Pit.

"Mi ricordi perché siamo amici?"disse Clark che arrivò davanti al negozio della madre di Tina.

"Perché quando ho la certezza che sei pazzo ti do sempre retta."disse Pit "Grande,è chiuso.

Andiamo,dai,non li guardi i film di poliziotti?

Questo negozio è l'ultimo posto dove Tina si nasconderebbe."

Clark usò la sua vista a raggi x e vide il cadavere della madre dentro un mobile.

"Torna sulla Terra,Clark."disse Pit mettendogli una mano davanti agli occhi "Va tutto bene?"

"Dobbiamo entrare."disse Clark.

"Perché?"disse Pit.

"Ho un vago sospetto."disse Clar entrarono dal retro.

"Che cosa stiamo cercando?"disse Pit.

Aprendo uno sportello trovarono il cadavere della madre di Tina che cadde a terra.

"Oh..."disse Pit "E chi è?"

"La madre di Tina."disse Clark.

"Maledizione, come sapevi che era qui dentro?"disse Pit.  
"Perché vedo attraverso le cose,Pit."disse Clark.

"Ah,non farmi ridere."disse Pit "Come sarà morta?"

"Ha il collo rotto."disse Clark "Immagino."

"Ma Tina è già sul pulman per Metropolis."disse Pita.

"Non credo proprio."disse Clark che andò a prendere i fogli con su scritto il nome di Lana.

"Ma perché ha ripetuto la firma di Lana?"disse Pit.

"L'hai detto tu che ha un'ossessione per lei."disse Clark "Ora sta passando ad un altro livello."

"Cioè vuole uccidere Lana?"disse Pit.

"Peggio."disse Clark "Vuole essere Lana."

La notte seguente Lana era al cimitero davanti ad una tomba "Ho trovato il tuo diario,mamma.

Quello che tenevi al liceo.

Ora queste nostre conversazioni non mi sembrano più a senso unico.

Ho cercato il tuo discorso finale,ma non è stato stampato.

Ogni volta che ci avviciniamo,qualcosa...mi spinge via."

"Lana..."disse Whitney.

" Whitney come mai sei qui?"disse Lana.

"Nell ha detto che eri a cavallo,ho seguito le tracce."disse Whitney.

"Stavo parlando con i miei."disse Lana alzandosi.  
"Sono morti,Lana."disse Whitney "Hai una vita perfetta e non la vedi neanche.

La tua infelicità è assolutamente ingiustificata.

Non ritorneranno mai in vita,Lana,rassegnati a questo."

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?"disse Lana.

"Sto dicendo che tu non meriti la tua vita."disse Whitney che si trasformò in Tina "Io si."

Tina la afferrò alla gola,le fece perdere i sensi,e le tolse la catenina con la pietra verde.

Tina portò Lana in una struttura rettangolare del cimitero e la mise dentro una tomba di pietra.

Lei tossì e si svegliò,poi provò ad aprire il coperchio.

Clark corse nel cimitero.

"Clark."disse Whitney "Che ci fai qui?"

"Dovrei farti la stessa domanda."disse Clark"Dov'è Lana?"

"Non lo so."disse Whitney che si avvicinò con la catenella in mano "Mi hanno detto che è venuta qui,ma non riesco a trovarla."

Whitney mise la catenella in tasca e Clark si sentì male.

"Che ti prende,Clark?"disse Whitney "Non ti senti bene?"

Clark si chinò in avanti e Whitney lo colpì con un tubo,facendolo cadere a terra.

Clark si rialzò "Tina,dov'è Lana?"

"Tina Greer non esiste più."disse Whitney colpendolo al viso con l'asta di metallo.

Clark volò per diversi metri e si schiantò su una lapide che si spezzò in 2 "Anch'io so cosa vuol dire convivere con un segreto.

Ho saputo cosa è capitato a tua madre."

"È roba di una vita fa."disse Whitney gettando via la giacca "Ma non temere per Lana.

Molto presto ti unirai a lei.

Avrei già dovuto ucciderti,ma non rifarò lo stesso sbaglio 2 volte."

Whitney tentò di colpirlo,ma Clark si mosse a super velocità e gli arrivò alle spalle in un secondo.

"Dov'è Lana?"disse Clark.

Whitney si voltò per colpirlo,ma Clark si abbassò,poi lo afferrò e lo sbatté contro una lapide che si spezzò.

Whitney tentò di reagire,ma senza successo "Ma chi sei?"

Whitney lo spinse contro un'altra lapide che venne spezzata,poi Clark lo gettò a terra facilmente.

"DOV'È LANA?"disse Clark.

"È morta!"disse Whitney che tentò di colpirlo,ma lui afferrò il tubo e con un gesto lo scagliò via,mandandolo contro un albero e facendogli perdere i sensi.

Whitney divenne Tina.

"LANA!"urlò Clark che usò la vista a raggi x sulla zona e la vide dimenarsi nella bara,corse verso la struttura,strappò l'entrata di ferro a mani nude,scagliandola via e spaccò la bara di pietra con un pugno,poi spostò i 2 pezzi e la trovò svenuta,la prese il braccio e la portò via.

Poco dopo i genitori di Clark erano davanti alla casa di Lana,con poliziotti e ambulanza,lei era seduta sulla staccionata e Clark era in piedi.

"Clark."disse Chloe arrivando "Ho sentito cos'è successo."

Chloe non aveva più le punte dei capelli verso l'alto.

"Sei venuta per vedere se sto bene?"disse Clark.

"A prescindere il fatto che ho costantemente a cuore il tuo benessere,non sono qui per te."disse Chloe sorridendo e andando verso Lana "Lana,ho quello che cercavi."

"Oh mio Dio."disse Lana "Come hai fatto a trovarlo?"

"Se te lo dicessi,ti darei un dolore,hai già avuto abbastanza traumi stasera."disse Chloe.

"Chloe ti ringrazio."disse Lana.

"Non c'è problema."disse Chloe andando via.

"Come sta Tina?"disse Clark.

"Non è più in condizioni di nuocere."disse Marta.

"Come sia potuta arrivare a tento io non lo capisco."disse Jonathan.  
"Io si."disse Clark "Quando si vive la propria vita tenendo segreto il dono che hai e intorno a te tutti sono normali,diventi geloso.

Vuoi solo essere un'altra persona."

Whitney corse da Lana e la abbracciò.

"Ti piace tanto Lana,vero?"disse Marta.

Clark usò la vista a raggi x per vedere Lana che baciava Whitney dentro la casa.

"Mamma,se non vuoi vedere qualcosa che fai?"disse Clark.

"Chiudo gli occhi e basta."disse Marta.

I 2 andarono via,mentre si avvicinava un temporale.

Poco dopo,mentre pioveva,Lana si era messa in macchina e aveva messo la cassetta.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Nella veste di preside del liceo di Smallville vorrei presentarvi la studentessa che terra il discorso quest'anno:la signorina Laura Lang.

Signore e signori e studenti,buona sera e ben venuti.

Con queste rassicuranti parole si apre la cerimonia di consegna dei diplomi del liceo di Smallville,tuttavia temo che troverete il resto del mio discorso poco rassicurante.

Io qui non ho cambiato niente,ma i miei figli ce la faranno.

Quando sono entrata la prima volta in questo liceo,ero piena di sperane,ma con il passare del tempo la speranza e ceduto il posto alla disperazione..."

Lana prese la collana con la pietra verde e la guardò.


	40. SMALLVILLE:GELO

SMALLVILLE:GELO

Sul fondo di un lago ghiacciato c'erano pezzi di meteora con cristalli verdi.

Al di sopra dell'acqua ghiacciata c'era un gruppo di ragazzi che si dirigeva ad una festa notturna nel bosco.

Chloe e Clark arrivarono.

Clark indossava un giubbotto nero,felpa blu,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere,mentre Chloe aveva il lungo cappotto nero,maglietta a righe bianche e rosse,jeans e stivali neri.

"I nostri amici si radunerebbero ovunque,basta che ci siano alcolici reperiti illegalmente e la vaghissima possibilità di rimorchiare!"disse Chloe ridendo.

"Se non ricordo male,sei tu che hai insistito per venire qui."disse Clark.

"Questo è vero,ma non credevo avrebbe fatto così freddo,ci saranno 2000 gradi sotto zero."disse Chloe.

"A me non sembra così freddo."disse Clark.

"Da dove vieni?"disse Chloe "Dal polo nord?

Fa un freddo cane.

Io mi vado a scongelare davanti al fuoco.

Divertiti."

Chloe si allontanò.

Clark vide Lana seduta sotto una coperta con Whitney.

"Ho fatto bene a portare il sacco a pelo?"disse Lana.

"Già."disse Whitney.

"Ehi,Kent."disse un ragazzo biondo con la tuta da football "Tu che sei amico di Chloe,sai se sta con qualcuno?"

"Ti avverto,Shon,non sei il suo tipo."disse Clark.

Shon la vide seduta vicino al fuoco.

"Vogliamo scommettere?"disse Shon che si avvicinò e si sedette vicino a lei che sfregava le mani.

"Se vuoi posso scaldartele io."disse Shon "Per scaldare il corpo ci vuole un bel massaggio."

Chloe guardò davanti a se e rise "Non ci posso credere!

Hai detto tutta la frase senza scoppiare a ridere."

"Mi sono solo offerto di scaldarti le mani,Chloe."disse Shon.

"E conosci anche il io nome."disse Chloe.

"Ho letto il tuo articolo sul Torch."disse Shon "Interessante."

"Ti ringrazio,Shon."disse Chloe che guardò una ragazza bionda "Sono la compagna di banco di Jenna.

Mi ha detto che qualche giorno fa l'hai mollata."

"È stato reciproco."disse Shon.

"Perciò stasera sei a caccia di carne fresca."disse Chloe.

"Tranquilla,Chloe,non ho intenzione di provarci con te,anche se ti trovo molto carina."disse Shon.

"Shon,vieni a fare qualche tiro giù al lago?"disse Whitney che aveva un pallone in mano ed era con un amico.

"Arrivo."disse Shon "Mi dai il tuo numero?"

"Per farci cosa?"disse Chloe ridendo "Non chiamerai mai."

"Chiamerò domani,te lo prometto."disse lui.

"Aspetterò con grande impazienza."disse Chloe che scrisse il numero sulla sua mano,poi l'altro andò via.

"Shon datti una mossa!"disse Whitney e i 3 andarono al laghetto.

Clark si sedette accanto a Chloe "Hai per caso scritto il tuo numero sulla mano di Shon Kelly?"

"E sei sorpreso,Clark?"disse Chloe "Piaccio ai ragazzi anche se non ho i capelli neri e le iniziali L.L."

"Non volevo dire questo."disse Clark "Quello è un idiota."

"Rilassati Clark."disse Chloe "Gli ho dato il mio numero per scaricarlo.

Chiama Pit.

È ora di andare via."

Chloe si allontanò.

Whitney afferrò la palla "Che stavi facendo seduto accanto a Chloe Sullivan?"

"Perché?"disse Shon che prese la palla "È vietato?"

"Non dirmi che ci hai fatto un pensierino?"disse Whitney.

"Solo per aggiungere un'altra tacca."disse Shon.

"Sei tremendo."disse Whitney "Ah,è arrivata la pizza."

Whitney tirò la palla che finì sul ghiaccio "Scusa,Shon."

"Comincia ad andare."disse Whitney che andò sul ghiaccio "Io prendo la palla."

Gli altri andarono.

Shon strusciò sul ghiaccio "Oh..."

Il ragazzo camminò lentamente e si diresse verso il pallone,lo prese,ma camminando sentì il ghiaccio scricchiolare,fece dei passi lentamente e il ghiaccio si ruppe facendolo cadere in acqua,provò a risalire,ma non trovò l'uscita,così andò a fondo.

"Ehi,ma dove è finito Shon?"disse uno degli amici che mangiava la pizza.

"Forse avrà trovato di meglio da fare!"disse Whitney e tutti risero.

La mattina dopo la palla era ghiacciata a terra.

Shon diede un pugno al ghiaccio e lo sfondò.

La mano era quasi blu,come anche il resto della pelle.

Shon camminò infreddolito verso il fuoco e mise le mani in avanti ed esse tornarono normali,poi si mise in ginocchio e aprì la bocca.

Il calore del fuoco venne risucchiato e le fiamme divennero di ghiaccio,mentre il suo viso tornava normale.

Clark,con addosso una felpa rossa,arrivò in sala e trovò i suoi seduti al tavolo a fare calcoli.

"Al distributore va a 2,5."disse Marta.

"Foraggio per 6 mesi,5%."disse Jonathan "Più il mutuo,più la riparazione della mietitrice,fanno un totale di..."

"54500 dollari e 32 centesimi."disse Clark.

"Ah,sei qui,Clark."disse Jonathan "Mi dispiace,avremmo preferito che non sentissi."

"Non dovete proteggermi,va tanto male?"disse Clark mettendo lo zaino su una sedia.

"Eh già."disse Marta "Dovremmo chiedere un prestito alla banca..."

"Un altro prestito,ma così gli interessi arriveranno..."disse Clark.

"Clark!"disse Marta "Per favore."

"Potrei aiutarvi."disse Clark.

"Già lo fai,quando ci fai risparmiare sulla manodopera."disse Jonathan.

"Io parlavo di un'altra cosa."disse Clark "Potrei mandare all'aria i progetti studio e guadagnare un sacco di soldi facendo il giocatore professionista?"

I genitori lo guardarono.

"Volevo tirarvi su il morale."disse Clark.

"Anche se ci piacerebbe tanto vedere la tua foto sui giornali,faresti meglio ad arrivare a scuola in orario."disse Marta.

Lui prese lo zaino e si mosse a super velocità,poi la fetta di pane uscì dal tostapane,lui tornò e la prese "Fa 6520…"

"Fuori!"disse Marta.

"...1."disse Clark che andò via a super velocità.

Clark,Chloe e Pit camminavano su una stradina vicino ad una villa.

Chloe indossava un giaccone grigio lungo,maglietta azzurra,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere,Clark aveva un giubetto chiaro e Pit una tuta da ginnastica azzurra.

"Shon ti ha chiamata?"disse Clark.

"Negativo."disse Chloe "Certo,non aspettavo davanti al telefono."

"Forse ha avuto dei problemi."disse Pit "Mia sorella ha aspettato per giorni che un tipo le telefonasse,l'ha chiamato per dirgliene 4 e glie era morta la nonna."

"Ti ringrazio per il pensiero,ma io sto bene."disse Chloe.

"Meglio così."disse Clark "Shon è un idiota secondo me."

"Per me ti sbagli,Clark."disse Pit "A me è sempre piaciuto.

Solo perché hai una cotta per Lana non devi criticare chi cerca di avere delle storie."

"Non stavamo parlando di me?"disse Chloe.

"Io non ho una cotta per Lana."disse Clark.

"Allora esci con qualcun'altra."disse Pit.

"Ad esempio?"disse Clark.

"Chloe."disse Pit.

Lei fece alcuni passi avanti e si voltò "Aspettate!

Mi rifiuto di fare la cavia per testare le vostre tecniche di seduzione.

E tu...se Lana ti piace tanto chiedile di uscire e finiscila con questa storia.

Tu,invece...smettila di cambiare ragazza ogni 3 secondi.

E tutti e 2 trattatemi meglio."

Chloe salì sul pulman.

Shon era nella scuola con termometro in bocca e l'infermiera gli arrivò vicino.

"Ti sei preso un'influenza con i fiocchi,che ci sei venuto a fare qui?"disse la donna.

"Stamattina mi sentivo bene."disse Shon "Non riesco a scaldarmi."

"Fa vedere."disse lei che estrasse il termometro "Non può essere giusto,non sei mica un ghiacciolo.

Proviamo ancora."

Lei gli mise la mano sulla fronte e lui la tenne,tornando normale.

"Così mi fai venire i brividi."disse la donna "Meglio se vai a casa."

"Non è necessario."disse lui alzandosi e dandole la coperta e il termometro "Mi sento davvero molto meglio adesso.

Grazie."

Shon andò via.

Marta segò un tronco con la sega elettrica e poi si voltò e per poco non prese Luthor.

Lex aveva la maglietta viola,il giaccone di pelle,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere "OH!

Sono venuto in pace."

"Scusa,non ti avevo visto."disse Marta.

"Non mi ci vedo nel camino."disse Lex che prese i pezzi di tronco.

"Come mai da queste parti a quest'ora?"disse Marta.

"Mi servirebbero dei carciofi."disse Lex "Almeno una trentina,se li avete."

"30?"disse Marta "Sono davvero molti."

"Domani darò una cena per gli agricoltori locali."disse Lex "Un colloquio informale su alcune opzioni finanziarie.

Parecchie fattorie hanno problemi economici."

"Nessuno vuol sentir parlare di prestiti."disse Marta.

"Mi voglio proporre come investitore."disse Lex "E aiutare la gente a modernizzarsi e ingrandirsi.

Qui una volta si produceva il 20% del grano del Kansas,eravamo competitivi,ma ora...la città non ha più spirito di iniziativa."

"Abbiamo perso i contatti."disse Marta.

"Se aveste avuto contatti seri,non vi sareste ridotti così."disse Lex "Suo marito non ha mai tenuto segreta l'opinione che ha su di me,ma vorrei sentire la vostra opinione sulla mia proposta,anche se non vi interessa."

"Jonathan non ce l'ha con te,è solo che la tua famiglia non gode di una grande stima in questa città."disse Marta.

"Gli dica che io cambierò tutto."disse Lex che andò via.

"Ah..."disse Marta.

In un bar in paese c'era Lana che stava leggendo dei fogli.

"È una mostra stupenda."disse Lex "L'ho vista a San Pitetroburgo."

"Io e Whitney andiamo a Metropolis,quindi volevo farci un salto."disse Lana.

"Ah,un bagno di cultura per lui."disse Lex.

"L'idea è stata sua."disse Lana.

"Un pomeriggio al museo e spera di stare a posto per 6 mesi."disse Lex.

"Per uno che si afferma di larghe vedute,dai giudizi piuttosto affrettati."disse Lana.

"Che vuoi farci,per me stai con la persona sbagliata."disse Lex che andò via.

Whitney era appena entrato e prendeva una sedia "Ciao.

Tutto bene?"

"Si,stavo dando un'occhiata al programma della mostra."disse Lana "Quella a Metropolis,l'hai dimenticata?"

"Ah..."disse Whitney "Vedi i ragazzi hanno organizzato una partita ed è per domani."

"E scommetto che hai già dato il consenso."disse lei.

"Troveremo tempo per noi,te lo prometto."disse Whitney "Mi dispiace davvero tanto."

"La cultura può aspettare."disse Lana.

"Ti rifarai,vedrai."disse Whitney baciandola e andando via "Vedrai."

Lana guardò Lex.

Clark passò davanti al bar e la vide seduta.

"Domani sera non ha impegni."disse Lex uscendo "Ecco Clark.

È il momento di chiederle di uscire."

"Ma sta con Whitney.

"Si,ma non è un marito è soltanto un ostacolo."disse Lex "Scommetto che se la inviti al concerto che danno domani a Metropolis sono sicuro che accetterà."

"E se dovesse accettare?"disse Clark.

"I biglietti te li do io."disse Lex mostrando i biglietti.

"Perché dovresti farlo?"disse Clark.

"Tu per me sei come un fratello minore,qualcuno dovrà pur beneficiare della mia esperienza."disse Lex "È l'impresa più ardua del mondo dichiararsi alla ragazza che ami.

Rilancio la mia offerta:se glie lo chiedi entro 1 minuto,avrai i biglietti e una macchina a disposizione a partire da ora."

Clark prese i biglietti e Lex guardò l'orologio.

Clark si avvicinò "Ciao,hai da fare?"

"Giornata piena."disse lei mostrando un libro "Testo lungo e molto stancante.

Era una battuta,Clark."

"Senti,Lana...domani sera ci sarebbe questa cosa..."disse Clark.

"Definisci questa cosa."disse Lana.

"È un concerto a Metropolis,ho già i biglietti."disse Clark mostrandoli.

"Wow!"disse Lana prendendoli "Come fai ad averli trovati?"

"Un mio amico ha avuto un problema e non ci può più andare e ti volevo chiedere di venirci con me."disse Clark.

"Io..."disse Lana.

"Solo come amici."disse Clark.

"D'accordo Clark,ci vengo volentieri."disse le risero.

Poco dopo Chloe camminava nel prato della scuola con Clark e Pit.

"Fammi capire bene,entri nel bar per bere un cappuccino e rimedi un appuntamento con Lana Lang?"disse Chloe.

"È una cosa tra amici."disse Clark.

"Nonostante questa precisazione sono molto colpita."disse Chloe.

"Dove hai trovato i biglietti?"disse Pit.

"Scommetto che c'è lo zampino di un megalomane egocentrico di nostra conoscenza."disse Chloe toccandogli il braccio destro.

"Me li ha dati Lex."dati Clark "Ma devo ringraziare anche te,Chloe."

"Avevi ragione,dovevo soltanto buttarmi."disse Clark.

"Sono contenta che tu l'abbia fatto."disse Chloe.

Shon la vide e corse da lei.

"La tua occasione."disse Pit.

"Chloe...non ti dovevo telefonare?"disse Shon.

"Si,forse."disse lei.

"Hai da fare adesso?"disse Shon.

"Si,sono un po' indietro con i compiti."disse lei "Ma se ti va,possiamo fare qualcosa più tardi."

Shon si guardò intorno e vide la sua ex "Jenna!

Jenna aspettami!"

"Come volevasi dimostrare."disse Clark.

"Ok,ho finto di fare la graziosa,qual'è il problema?"disse Chloe"Clark Kent ha un appuntamento con Lana Lang,per oggi i colpi di fortuna sono finiti."

Chloe e Pit entrarono nella scuola,ma Clark restò a guardare Shon che parlava all'orecchio dell'ex.

La stessa sera la ragazza era sotto la doccia e cantava.

Shon aprì la porta.

"Shon,sei tu?"disse lei "Ti stavo aspettando.

Hai voglia di fare una bella doccia?

Shon."

Lui si appoggiò alla tenda.

"Che cosa stai aspettando?"disse lei "L'acqua è bella calda."

Shon spostò la tenda e lei lo vide con il volto blu e pezzi di ghiacciò sulla faccia ed urlò.

"Shon che cosa ti è successo?"disse la ragazza spaventata.

Shon mise la mano sinistra sulla doccia e la congelò,lei si aggrappò alla tenda e cadde a terra,coprendosi con essa.

"Mi dispiace."disse Shon "Non riesco a capire che mi è successo."

"Shon,mi fai paura."disse lei che si alzò "Che cosa vuoi?"

"Mi serve solo un po' di calore."disse Shon che le afferrò le spalle e la ghiacciò,baciandola.

Lei cadde a terra e si ruppe.

Shon passò davanti alle candele e ghiacciò le fiamme.

Marta si era messa un abito elegante e vide Jonathan seduto al tavolo che puliva degli ingranaggi.

"Non basta che tu vada in giro con quella moto,la devi aggiustare in cucina?"disse Marta.

"Beh,se non lo facessi non ti potresti arrabbiare con me."disse Jonathan.

"Facciamo un patto."disse Marta posando le cartelline sul tavolo "Tu aggiusti il motore in cucina,ma vieni con me da Lex."

"Di questo abbiamo già parlato."disse Jonathan.

"Io ho parlato,tu hai borbottato."disse Marta.  
"Pensavo di essere stato chiaro."disse Jonathan "Tesoro,i Luthor hanno tradito tutti quelli che si sono fidati di loro.

E Lionel Luthor cerca da sempre di prendersi tutta la zona.

Questa delle fattoria è una delle poche cose che gli manca.

Non sanno che vuol dire mantenere la parola."

"Tu parli del padre di Lex Luthor,non di lui."disse Marta,mentre l'altro andava a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua "Non puoi non riconoscere che quel ragazzo è sempre stato generoso.

È arrogante,un po' strano,ma è sempre stato amichevole con Clark.

Bisogna ascoltare ciò che propone."

"Perché?"disse Jonathan.

"Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione,Jonathan."disse Marta "C'è in gioco la nostra casa,la nostra fattoria.

Non c'è bisogno che ti piaccia per ascoltarlo.

E poi...gli ho detto che ci saremmo andati."

Clark mise la mano destra sulla spalla del padre "Allora,come va?"

"Questo giovanotto non lo conosco."disse lei "Dov'è quello che vive qui e corre come un fulmine?"

"Stasera ha un appuntamento non galante,va ad un concerto."disse Clark.

"E ci puoi dire con chi hai questo appuntamento non galante?"disse Jonathan.

"Con Lana Lang."disse Clark "Lex mi ha regalato 2 biglietti e mi presta la sua macchina."

"Ma non mi dire."disse il padre.

"E ci posso andare,vero?"disse Clark.

"A quanto pare Lex Luthor ha organizzato la serata a tutti e 3."disse Jonathan andando via.

Clark salì le scale.

"Clark!"disse Marta e lui si fermò "Lana Lang sta ancora con Whitney?"

"Non è sposata,mamma."disse Clark salendo di sopra.

Shon era in camera sua,con il volto ghiacciato e con un asciugamano rosso addosso e parlava al telefono.

"Pronto?"disse una voce femminile.

"Bell?"disse Shon "Bell,sono io,Shon."

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse lei.

Shon accese un fiammifero che si congelo subito "Ti va di fare qualcosa di bello stasera?"

"Si,non vedo l'ora."disse la donna.

"Su,andiamo."disse Shon "Ci siamo divertiti in sacco.

Certo,ho commesso degli errori,ma...in fondo..."

"Vallo a raccontare ad un'altra."disse Bell.

"Aspetta..."disse lui che rimase a terra,poi guardò in numero di Chloe sulla mano "Chloe..."

Chloe era sul divano di Clark,con il computer portatile aperto e scriveva.

Clark,con un una maglietta nera,arrivò nella stanza e aveva una stampella con una camicai.

"Il tuo oroscopo dice che devi cercare di controllare le tue emozioni,il che non sarà facile visto che aspetti questo momento da quando eri un bambino in fasce."disse Chloe.

"Te lo ripeto un'ultima volta,si tratta di un'uscita tra amici."disse Clark.

"Ah,certo,ma controlla com'è vestita."disse Clark "Se si è messa certi tipi di abiti è molto probabile che per lei non si tratti di questo."

"Non eri qui per fare la consulente di moda?"disse Clark mostrando la camicia a righe.

"Buttala quella."disse Chloe "Hai qualcos'altro?"

"Guardo nella roba da stirare."disse Clark andando via.

Il cellulare squillò e lei rispose.

"Ehi Chloe."disse Shon.

"Shon!"disse lei sorpresa "Ciao."

"Ti dovevo una telefonata..."disse lui.

Poco dopo Clark prendeva la cesta dei panni e lei lo raggiunse con il cellulare in mano.

"Indovina chi mi ha chiamata?"disse Chloe "Shon."

"Si è scusato per averti scaricata senza pietà?"disse Clark.

"Non si sentiva bene."disse lei.

"Ho visto che se ne andava con Jenna."disse Clark "L'avrà fatto guarire."

"Beh,lui mi ha assicurato che tra loro è finita."disse Chloe.

"Ti piace allora."disse Clark ridendo.

"Non è il massimo dell'intelligenza,ma non si può avere tutto."disse Chloe "Mi ha supplicato di vederci stasera per parlare e gli h detto di portarmi un caffè mentre sono al giornale."

"È un appuntamento."disse Clark.

"Non è un appuntamento."disse Chloe "È un indagine per vedere se merita un appuntamento."

"Non voglio che tu stia male."disse Clark.

"Non ti preoccupare,Clark."disse Chloe "Se tu poi fare un'uscita con Lana allora posso fare un tentativo anche io."

Chloe prese una camicia azzurra "Questo qui è il tuo colore."

"Davvero?"disse Clark.

La notte seguente Jonathan e Marta entrarono nello studio di Lex vestiti eleganti.

"Ben venuti."disse Lex "Sono felice che abbiate deciso di venire."

"La tua casa è decisamente..."disse Marta.

"Grande?"disse Lex.

"Tanto per non esagerare."disse Jonathan.

"Mio padre non conosce il significato del verbo contenersi."disse Lex.

"Siamo per caso arrivati in anticipo?"disse Marta.

Lex bevve dal bicchiere.

"Sarà meglio andar via."disse Jonathan che si avviò alla porta.

"No,aspetta,Jonathan."disse lei che lo afferrò "Solo per il fatto che oltre a noi non sia venuto nessuno..."

"Non credo che ci siano altri invitati."disse Jonathan.

"Ah,non credo che Lex…"disse Marta.

"Suo marito ha ragione."disse Lex "È così.

Era l'unico modo per farvi venire qua.

So che avete problemi con la fattoria.

La città è piccola."

"E tu hai pensato di trarre profitto dai problemi della nostra famiglia."disse Jonathan.

"No."disse Lex "Pensavo di aiutarvi."

"Non ci resta che ascoltarti."disse Jonathan

"Bene."disse Lex.

La limousine partì dalla casa di Lana con dentro lei e Clark.

"È la prima volta che salgo a bordo di una limousine."disse Clark.

"Io c'ero già salita."disse Lana "Nell ne ha presa una per andare al balletto.

Ma non era bella come questa."

"Beh,stasera pensiamo a divertirci."disse Clark e lei lo guardò "Niente cattivi pensieri.

Ho notato che quando c'è qualcosa che non va ti rifuggi nella lettura.

Perché lo fai?"

"Si,è vero."disse Lana "Il fatto è che...a volte mi è difficile affrontare la realtà."

"Io faccio lo stesso con l'astronomia."disse Clark "Guardo gli altri pianeti e mi chiedo come starei lassù."

"Sembra sempre che tu capisca quello che voglio dire."disse Lana "Come fai?"

"Sono un mago."disse Clark "Non credi nella magia."

Lana rise.

"Ti faccio vedere."disse Clark che prese un mazzo di carte ed iniziò a mischiarle velocissimo"Scegli una carta."

Lana prese una carta.

"3 di cuori."disse Clark.

"Incredibile."disse lei dandogli la carta "Sei pieno di sorprese.

Sai una cosa strana?

Ho dovuto giustificarmi con Nell per uscire."

"Io ho passato il pomeriggio a spiegare a tutti che era un'uscita tra amici."disse Clark "Che ha detto Whitney?"

"Io non glie l'ho detto."disse Lana.

"Ti senti in colpa?"disse Clark.

"Se lui può stare insieme ai suoi amici,io posso stare insieme ai miei."disse Lana.

"Esatto."disse Clark.

Lei prese il telecomando ed accese la tv.

Al notiziario c'era un uomo che parlava "Ultime notizie:la polizia sta cercando un ragazzo di 17 anni,Shon Kell,dopo la morte della sua compagna di 17 anni.

Il corpo senza vita della ragazza è stato trovato nel pomeriggio..."

"Oh mio Dio."disse Lana.

"Chloe..."disse Clark "FERMI LA MACCHINA!"

Chloe era a scrivere al giornale e controllò l'ora,poi si alzò ed andò in corridoio "Shon?

Ehi?

Sei tu?"

Chloe trovò una scia di petali di rose a terra e la seguì sorridendo "La cosa si sta facendo interessante."

Lana e Clark scesero in paese.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Lana.

"È complicato."disse Clark "Aspetta qui,sarai al sicuro."

"Al sicuro da cosa?"disse Lana.

"Poi ti spiego tutto,promesso."disse Clark "Mi aspetti qui?"

"Certo."disse Lana.

"Voglio solo dirti che sono stato benissimo con te."disse Clark che scappò.

Chloe camminò sui petali e arrivò alla piscina,aprendo la porta "Shon?

Che hai in mente di fare?

Io oltre il caffè non vado.

Se pensavi ad un bagnetto in costume adamitico te lo puoi scordare."

Shon chiuse a chiave la porta e lei si spaventò nel vederlo blu "Mi dispiace,Chloe.

Non avevo altra scelta."

"Che cosa ti è successo?"disse Chloe che indietreggiò.

"Non riesco a scaldarmi."disse Shon che si avvicinò infreddolito.

"Perché non ti metti davanti ad un camino?"disse lei.

"Perché l'effetto passa troppo in fretta."disse Shon "Il calore preso da un corpo è più duraturo."

Lui la spinse nella piscina,poi lei iniziò a nuotare dalla parte opposta.

Lui si chinò,mise in dito nell'acqua e iniziò a ghiacciare la piscina.

Chloe riuscì ad uscire,ma una gamba rimase nel ghiaccio "NO!"

Shon camminò sul ghiaccio "Prometto che non ti farò del male."

Clark provò ad aprire la porta.

"CLARK!"urlò Chloe e lui sfondò la porta correndo verso di lei "CLARK,AIUTO!"

"Stai bene?"disse Clark che diede un pugno al ghiaccio e liberò il piede di Chloe.

Shon afferrò Clark che si liberò e gli diede una manata la petto,facendolo volare via,poi soccorse Chloe.

"Tutto bene?"disse Clark che la accompagnò alla porta e la fece uscire "Corri!

Svelta!"

Clark guardò indietro e non vide nessuno nella stanza.

Poco dopo Clark offrì del caffè a Chloe che era seduta ad una scrivania e coperta da un asciugamano.

"Ti ho ringraziato per avermi salvata?"disse Chloe.

Clark si sedette sul tavolo "Ho saputo di Jenna e ho temuto dalla tua vita."

"Già,trovo un ragazzo che mi piace e vengo a sapere che è un omicida."disse Chloe.

"Shon non faceva per te neanche prima che provasse ad ucciderti."disse Clark.

"Sei gentile,almeno credo."disse Chloe.

"Hai trovato qualcosa?"disse Clark.

"Non lo so."disse Chloe "Potrebbe essere un disturbo che provoca l'alterazione del sistema di termo regolazione.

La persona non riesce a trattenere il calore corporeo."

"Perciò Shon prende calore dove può."disse Clark.

"Già,preferibilmente dalle compagne di scuola."disse Chloe "Però hai visto la piscina.

Se togli calore dall'acqua ottieni ghiaccio.

È come una batteria che non trattiene l'energia.

Dobbiamo chiedere aiuto a qualcuno."

"Me ne occupo io."disse Clark "Ti accompagno a casa.

Andiamo."

Chloe si alzò "Ascolta,spero che tu mi voglia credere.

Non pensare che io abbia organizzato tutto questo per rovinarti la serata."

"Lana."disse Clark.

Pit entrò nel bar con un'altra e vide Lana.

"Scusami un momento."disse Pit che andò da Lana "Non dovresti essere ad un concerto,adesso?"

"Ciao,Pit."disse lei.

"Ma dov'è Clark?"disse Pit.

"Non lo so,appena saputo quello che è successo a Jenna è scappato via all'improvviso."disse Lana.

"L'ho saputo anch'io."disse Pit "Pensavo che Shon fosse in gamba,la gente non si conosce mai abbastanza."

"Tu e Clark siete amici da un bel pezzo."disse Lana "È sempre stato così..."

"Com'è lui?"disse Pit "Alcune volte giureresti di sapere tutto di lui,ma c'è una parte..."

"Misteriosa."disse Lana.

"Già,proprio così."disse Pit "Clark Kent,l'uomo più misterioso della Terra."

"Gli sarà venuto in mente qualcosa di importante."disse Lana.

"Per lui non esistono cose più importanti di te."disse Pit.

"Lana!"disse Whitney che arrivò "Che ci fai qui?"

"Stavo leggendo."disse Lana.

"Piuttosto in tiro per una serata davanti ad un libro."disse Whitney.

"Ci vediamo,ragazzi."disse Pit che si allontanò.  
"Pit,porta la tua ragazza a fare un giro con la limousine."disse Pit.

"Non è la mia ragazza,è un amica."disse Pit.

"A me non serve più per stasera."disse Lana e Pit rise andando via.

"Che ci facevi in una limousine?"disse Whitney.

"Ho fatto un giro con un amico."disse lei "Mi porti a casa?"

"Si."disse Whitney.

Shon camminò tra la neve verso una recinzione di metallo,ghiacciò il lucchetto e lo ruppe,poi aprì un contatore elettrico.

Clark arrivò nel locale,ma non trovò Lana "È davvero una serataccia."

Le luci andarono e vennero.

Shon si era collegato ai fili elettrici della centrale e assorbiva scariche elettriche.

Le luci nella villa di Lex si spensero e poi si riaccesero.

"È partito il generatore."disse Lex "Sarà andata via la corrente.

Dicevo?"

"Ci stavi spiegando come magicamente avresti salvato la nostra fattoria."disse Jonathan che cammino con un bicchiere in mano.

"Jonathan..."disse Marta.

"Non si preoccupi signora,capisco la diffidenza di suo marito."disse Lex "Sappiamo entrambi che lei sta affogando nei debiti.

Io le sto soltanto offrendo una mano,ma lei continua a respingerla."

"Molto tempo fa ho imparato,da un uomo più saggio di me,che ognuno deve risolvere i suoi problemi."disse Jonathan.

"Suo padre è vissuto in un'altra epoca."disse Lex "Forse a quei tempi era più facile e anche lui è stato aiutato."

Lex andò a prendere una cartellina "Le sovvenzioni statali lo hanno aiutato negli anni più difficili."

Marta prese la cartellina "Questi dove li hai trovati?"

"È materiale di dominio pubblico."disse Lex "Vi sto proponendo un affare,mi sono dovuto documentare."

"Perché tutto questo interesse per la mia famiglia?"disse Jonathan.

"Suo figlio mi ha restituito la vita,signor Kent."disse Lex passeggiando "Quando mi ha tirato fuori

dalla mia auto sono nato un'altra volta.

Suo padre ha messo da parte il suo orgoglio per salvare la sua famiglia.

È disposto a farlo anche lei?"

Un pick up era su una strada notturna e dentro c'era Whitney con Lana.

"So che forse è una di quelle volte in cui dovrei lasciar correre,ma...vorrei sapere che sta succedendo?"disse Whitney.

"Tu sei uscita con i tuoi amici e io sono uscita con Clark."disse Lana "Mi ha invitata a vedere un concerto."

"Ah...una cosa fra amici."disse Whitney.

"Esatto."disse Lana.

"Era un test per vedere come avrei reagito?"disse Whitney"Perché non mi hai detto niente?"

"Perché avresti reagito male."disse Lana.

"Te ne vai in giro con un altro ragazzo e dovrei reagire bene?"disse Whitney.

"Non c'è niente di male,Clark è solo un amico."disse Lana.

Shon apparve davanti al mezzo.

"WHITNEY ATTENTO!"urlò Lana.

"SHON!"urlò Whitney che frenò,Shon si gettò ai lati della strada e la macchina finì nel bosco.

Shon si alzò.

"Lana,tutto bene?"disse Whitney.

"Mi fa male una caviglia,credo di avere una distorsione."disse Lana "Dov'è andato Shon?"

"Non lo so,ma ti devo portare al sicuro."disse Whitney che scese dal mezzo e la aiutò a camminare"Tutto bene?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Andiamo di la."disse Whitney "Quella dovrebbe essere la casa dei Luthor.

Non è lontana."

"Insomma ci daresti apparecchiature agricole modernissime?"disse Marta.

"E noi manterremo la nostra indipendenza."disse Jonathan seduto sulla poltrona.

"Il mio intervento sarà minimo,ma presente."disse Lex "Formeremo una società."

"Potremmo chiedere un prestito."disse Jonathan.

"Io posso aiutarvi ad arrivare al punto di non aver più bisogno di gente come me."disse Lex versando da bere.

"Ammetto che è un offerta generosa."disse Marta.

"Senza dubbio."disse Lex che gli diede i bicchieri.

"Quello che non capisco in tutto questo è...Lex Luthor che ci guadagna?"disse Jonathan.

"Troverò il modo di ricavare il mio profitto."disse Lex "Non sono un istituto di beneficenza."

"Tale padre,tale figlio."disse Jonathan.

"Rifletteteci con calma."disse Lex che prese il bicchiere "Sono certo che la riterrete la soluzione più economica possibile.

Al futuro."

Le guardie fecero entrare Lana e Whitney.

I 2 genitori si alzarono.

"Lana..."disse Marta.

"Va tutto bene."disse Whitney.

"Dov'è Clark?"disse Marta.

Clark corse a super velocità nel bosco,poi si fermò,guardandosi intorno,poi corse verso la macchina di Whitney,la aprì e non trovò nessuno.

Shon gli afferrò il braccio e da esso uscì una luce gialla.

Clark svenne e aveva il volto congelato.

"Grazie per il calore,Clark."disse Shon.

Lana e Whitney erano di fronte al fuoco.

"Questo ragazzo sembra pericoloso."disse Lex portando un vassoio "Ho chiuso il cancello e attivato l'allarme.

Rimarremo qui finché non lo troviamo.

Peccato per il concerto."

Jonathan provò a chiamare "Niente.

C'è solo la segreteria telefonica."

"Ricordami di non preoccuparmi."disse Marta.

"Si tratta di Clark,Marta."disse Jonathan.

Shon mise le mani sul generatore e lo ghiacciò.

Clark chiuse le dita coperte di ghiaccio e si svegliò.

Le luci nella villa erano spente.

Lex aveva acceso le candele e distribuiva le torce.

"Ecco qua."disse Lex.

"Grazie."disse Jonathan "Vado a controllare il cancello."

"Dovrebbe essere chiuso."disse Lex.

"Io vado a vedere il generatore."disse Marta.

"È sul lato della casa,ma ci vado io."disse Lex.

"No,no."disse Marta che uscì e lo trovò congelato e diede qualche colpo con la torcia.

"Salve."disse Shon.

La madre lo illuminò "Tu sei Shon?"

"Ha indovinato,brava."disse lui avvicinandosi.

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse lei.

"Chi io?"disse Shon "Solo riscaldarmi un po'."

"Sta lontano da lei!"disse Clark che arrivò a super velocità.

"Clark."disse Marta.

"Entra in casa,mamma."disse Clark "Sbrigati."

"Quella è tua madre?"disse Shon "È una donna focosa."

"Shon,tu devi andare in ospedale."disse Clark.

"E cosa pensi che mi farebbero?"disse Shon "Mi metterebbero sotto una coperta elettrica?

A me serve calore.

Contatto.

È l'unica cosa che va bene,per me.

Ogni persona per me è una dose."

"Non entrerai in quella casa."disse Clark.

"E chi me lo impedirà?"disse Shon "Tu?"

Shon sferrò un pugno,Clark si abbassò,prese una spranga,lo colpì alla pancia e lo fece volare per diversi metri.

Lui andò contro un contenitore di pietra per un pianta che si rovesciò.

Quando Clark arrivò non lo vide più.

Shon lo afferrò alle spalle,lui si voltò e l'altro iniziò ad aspirare calore.

Clark lo gettò a terr rotolarono.

"Non so cos'hai di diverso Clark,ma sei quello che mi ha fatto star meglio più a lungo."disse Shon"E quando avrò finito con te,c'è tua madre,tuo padre e Lana."

"Tu non farai loro del male!"disse Clark che lo scagliò nel lago che venne congelato all'istante,bloccandolo.

Il giorno dopo il padre stava pulendo la moto nel fienile e Lex lo raggiunse.

"Buon giorno."disse Lex "Ho saputo che ha chiesto un prestito in banca."

"Davvero?"disse Jonathan.

"Dopo la conversazione dell'altra sera sono rimasto sorpreso."disse Lex.

"Già."disse Jonathan.

"Mi disprezza così tanto?"disse Lex.

"Che tu ci creda o no..."disse Jonathan alzandosi "...alcune cose non centrano affatto con te.

Ho deciso di scommettere sulla mia famiglia."

"Lei ha scommesso con il futuro di Clark."disse Lex "Io lo voglio salvaguardare."

"Anche io lo voglio fare."disse Jonathan.

"La strozzeranno con gli interessi in attesa che fallisca."disse Lex.

"Almeno dalla banca so cosa aspettarmi."disse Jonathan.

"So che non mi crede,ma vorrei davvero darle una mano."disse Lex "Se cambierà idea la mia offerta sarà sempre valida."

Lex andò via.

Chloe portò una candela alla ragazza morta che aveva una fotto attaccata al muro della scuola.

"Tutto bene?"disse Clark che arrivò con Pit.

"Si."disse Chloe "I funerali ci sono domani.

Sarebbe potuto toccare a me,solamente perché mi ero illusa di piacere ad un ragazzo.

Ah,sono proprio una debole."

I 3 camminarono.

"Cercare l'anima gemella non è segno di debolezza,Chloe."disse Clark.

"A quanto pare l'unica serata che è andata a finire bene è stata la mia."disse Pit.

"La rivedrai?"disse Clark.

"Pare di si."disse Pit "L'ho invitata ad uscire insieme il prossimo week end."

"Io con i ragazzi ho chiuso."disse Chloe.

"Qualcuno che si salva c'è?"disse Pit.

"Basta evitare quelli che vogliono succhiarti via tutto il calore corporeo."disse Pit facendo il solletico a Chloe.

"A prossimo che mi chiede di uscire gli faccio prima una radiografia e poi l'analisi del sangue."disse Chloe.

I 3 videro Lana.

"Vieni Pit,Clark ci raggiunge in classe."disse Chlo andarono.

"Lana."disse Clark "Come va la caviglia?"

"Bene."disse lei "Non sei tornato l'altra sera.".

"Beh,io son tornato,ma te n'eri andata."disse Clark "Mi dispiace non è andata proprio come speravo."

"Non c'è problema,se vuoi possiamo riprovare."disse Clark "Che fai sabato?"

" Whitney mi vuole portare a Metropolis,ha già programmato tutto."disse Lana "Credo che la mia uscita l'abbia un po' disorientato."

Clark sorrise "Che gli hai detto?"

"La verità."disse Lana "Che siamo amici."

La campanella suonò.

"Io devo andare."disse lei.

"Lana?"disse Clark e lei si fermò "Perché stai insieme a lui?

A Whitney?"

"Perché quando ho bisogno di lui c'è."disse Lana "Mi fa sentire protetta."

Lana andò via.

Clark rimase ne corridoio.


	41. SMALLVILLE:IL FUTURO

SMALLVILLE:IL FUTURO

Un ponticello di legno dava su un laghetto con un bosco intorno.

Poco lontano c'era una super villa che fungeva da ospizio.

Clark e Pit erano all'interno e camminavano tra i corridoi.

Clark indossava una maglietta rossa,con giaccone blu,jeans e scarpe nere,Pit indossava un giaccone verde,camicia azzurra,pantaloni chiari e scarpe da ginnastica.

"Non so come mi sia convinto a darti retta."disse Pit.

"A Smallville ogni studente deve fare 30 ore di servizio civile."disse Clark.

"Già,ma almeno potevamo renderci utili facendo i bagnini al corso femminile di noto,invece di stare qui con i Matusalemme."disse Pit "Dov'è il divertimento?"

Clark sorrise a Lana che uscì da una porta.

"Ciao,Clark."disse Lana "Pit."

"Lana,non sapevo che facessi volontariato qui."disse Clark.

"Come no."disse Pit.

"Si,da un paio di settimane,voi fate compagnia a qualcuno?"disse Lana.

"Si,io assisto Cassandra."disse Clark.

"È una donna interessante."disse Lana "Alcune infermiere dicono che predica il futuro."

I 2 si guardarono e Lana andò via portando un carrello.

Una signora anziana,con capelli lunghi,legati dietro la testa,era seduta su una poltrona,con una vestaglia bianca e faceva scorrere il dito indice della mano destra sulla pagina bianca di un quaderno.

Quando la mano toccava il foglio dal dito usciva una luce gialla dorata.

La donna indossava gli occhiali da non vedente ed era magra.

"E così adesso ne mandano 2 a consolarmi,non è così?"disse la donna sapendo che Clark e Pit erano sulla porta,poi si tolse gli occhiali rivelando gli occhi coperti dalle cateratte "Ma non state li impalati,entrate."

I 2 entrarono.

"Come ha fatto a capire che siamo in 2?"disse Clark.

"Beh sono cieca,mica sorda."disse la donna "Ho sentito le scarpe del suo amico scricchiolare dal fondo del corridoio."

"È vero che lei vede il futuro?"disse Pit.

"Bravo,Pit,molto delicato."disse Clark.

"Qual'è il suo nome?"disse Cassandra.

"Pit Ross."disse Pit.

"Ah,signor Ross...se vuole farsi predire il futuro è meglio che vada al circo."disse Cassandra e i fogli le caddero a terra "Oh..."

Pit le raccolse il blocco e lei gli toccò le mani con la sua "È lunga la strada fino a casa,signor Ross.

Controlli bene le sue tasche."

Ross controllò nel giaccone "Accidenti…

Ho chiuso la macchina con le chiavi dentro.

È tutta tua amico."

Pit andò via.

"E ora,lei come si chiama?"disse Cassandra alzandosi.

"Clark Kent."disse Clark.

"Sognor Boris?"disse Lana che era all'entrata di una stana "Sono Lana Lang."

Nella stanza c'era un uomo anziano sulla sedia a rotelle che ascoltava musica tramite un disco,poi spense l'oggetto e si voltò "Lang.

I Lang si trasferirono a Smallville nel 1938.

Presero delle case diroccate,ma sapevano riconoscere un affare."

"Lei è un esperto di storia locale."disse Lana.

"Si può dire che sia la mia ossessione."disse lui "E così,tu saresti la mia prossima vittima."

"Lei non fa così paura."disse Lang.

"Avresti dovuto conoscermi quando ero più giovane."disse lui.

"Sono sicura che è stato un gran rubacuori."disse Lana.

"Che ne dici di fare un giretto all'aperto così mi dici cosa hanno fatto i Lang dal 1938?"disse lui.

Lana lo portò sul ponte,un una zona dove mancava la ringhiera.

"È bellissimo."disse Lana "Perché poca gente viene qua fuori?"

"Sono tutti troppo impegnati a guardare la televisione."disse lui "Senti,ti dispiacerebbe andare in camera mia a prendermi una sciarpa,non vorrei prendermi un raffreddore."

"Ma certo."disse Lana.

"Grazie cara,sei un vero tesoro."disse lui e lei si allontanò.

L'uomo estrasse delle sigarette dalla vestaglia,ma l'accendino gli cadde,lui si sporse per prenderlo,la carrozzina si ribaltò e cadde in acqua.

La carrozzina elettrica mandò delle scariche e l'uomo tornò giovane,emergendo dall'acqua e rise.

Cassandra era in piedi davanti a Clark,scossa.

"Che cosa c'è?"disse Clark.

"Qualcuno che ti è vicino sta per morire."disse Cassandra "Molto presto."

Lo stesso pomeriggio i genitori di Clark erano nel fienile e lui li raggiunse.

In quel momento aveva una maglietta blu.

Il padre stava segando una tegola di legno.

"Quando dovete fare queste cose chiedete a me."disse Clark "Sono qui apposta."

"C'è qualcosa che non va,Clark?"disse Marta.

"No,ma dovreste stare più attenti."disse Clark "Quell'aggeggio è molto pericoloso."

"Mah,siamo in una fattoria,rientra tutto nella normalità."disse Jonathn togliendosi gli occhiali protettivi "Che ti succede figliolo?"

"In ospizio ho conosciuto un'anziana signora cieca,so che sembra una follia,ma riesce a vedere il futuro."disse Clark sedendosi.

"Cosa ti ha detto?"disse Marta.

"Che qualcuno molto vicino a me morirà presto."disse Clark.

"Senti,Clark,non puoi farti suggestionare da...da una vecchietta che dice di avere le premonizioni."disse Jonathan "Probabilmente lo fa per impaurire le infermiere e basta."

"Ha detto a Pit che sarebbe tornato a casa a piedi e lui si è accorto di aver chiuso le chiavi in macchina."disse Clark.

"Nessuno può predire il futuro."disse Marta.

"E se lei potesse?"disse Clark "Se me lo avesse detto per mettermi in guardia?"

"Allora avrebbe dovuto essere più precisa,dandoti nome,ora e luogo."disse Marta.

"Già e anche se riesce a vedere il futuro non lo può controllare."disse Jonathan "Nessuno può farlo."

Boris,divenuto ragazzo,scese le scale con una maglietta azzurra e pantaloni azzurri,sorridendo,poi andò a prendere una busta sotto il letto con dentro i ritagli di giornale che parlavano di un serial killer,poi camminò davanti allo specchio "Il destino ti ha dato una seconda possibilità.

E questa volata la pagheranno cara."

Boris andò ad un ristorante a Smallville e si fece portare un panino da una cameriera bionda "Mio Dio,non ne mangio uno da anni.

Stavo scherzando."

"Che cosa posso portarti da bere?"disse la ragazza sorridendo.

Lui guardò il menù "Quanto costa il caffè?

Intendo dire in chicchi."

"2,75."disse lei.

"Lo portano dal sud America a piedi?"disse lui.

"Parli come mio nonno."disse lei.

"Purché sia caldo."disse Boris.

"Certo."disse lei che andò in cucina.

Chloe,Clark e Lana entrarono nel bar.

Chloe aveva un giaccone chiaro,maglietta nera,jeans blu e scarpe nere,Lana un cappotto chiaro,maglietta rosa e jeans,più scarpe nere.

"Non è colpa tua,Lana."disse Clark.

"Conosci qualcun altro che abbia perso un vecchietto sulla sedia a rotelle?"disse Lana andandosi a sedere.

"No,è piuttosto inconsueto anche per Smallville."disse Chloe.

"Forse è stato rapito."disse Clark.

"Chi avrebbe interesse a rapire Boris,'è un innocuo nonnino."disse Lana e Boris si voltò leggermente.

"Magari è stato divorato da un piranha."disse Chloe "Sto solo cercando di fare delle ipotesi.  
"La tua teoria mi piace."disse Boris voltandosi.

"Dovresti migliorare il tuo modo di origliare."disse Chloe.

"Scusatemi,non sono di qua,ma so che in questo bar i giovani socializzano."disse Boris.

"Si,noi socializziamo qui molto spesso."disse Chloe.

"Ciao,io sono Clark."disse lui voltandosi e stringendogli la mano "L'antipatica è Chloe e lei è..."

"Lana Lang."disse lui "Sta scritto sul cartellino."

Chloe guardò il cartellino sul petto di Lana.

"Vi auguro di ritrovare quel caro nonnino."disse Boris che si voltò ancora.

"Ecco il tuo caffè."disse la cameriera che gli versò da bere "L'hanno portato stamattina a dorso di mulo."

"Grazie,cara."disse Boris "Sei un vero tesoro."

Boris andò a suonare il piano forte nella stanza di Cassandra.

"Suona magnificamente."disse la donna.

"Sarei dovuto andare al conservatorio di Metropolis."disse lui.

"Dalla voce lei sembra giovane."disse Cassandra "Se non erro in conservatorio ha chiuso i battenti anni fa."

"Volevo dire che volevo andarci."disse lui "Se fossi vissuto in un'altra epoca."

"Posso chiederle di dare una mano ad una vecchia signora a tornare nella sua stanza?"disse lei che allungò la mano.

"Io conosco già il mio futuro."disse lui che andò via.

Clark prese una cassa con dentro delle verdure ed era in grande giardino.

Indossava un giaccone chiaro sulla maglietta blu e vide la super macchina di Lex sfrecciare a tutta velocità.

"Potresti guidare ad una velocità che non infranga la barriera del suono?"disse Clark e Lex scese.

"E allora come mi divertirei?"disse Lex.

"Sul serio,potresti farti male."disse Clark.

"E come mai sei così interessato alla mia salute."disse Lex.

"Siamo amici."disse Clar camminarono.

"Ho conosciuto,nell'ospizio,un'anziana che può predire il futuro."disse Clark.

"Ah,si?"disse Lex "Ha visto il tuo?"

"Non esattamente."disse lui che mise a terra la cassa vicino a delle colonne "Qualcuno molto vicino a me potrebbe..."

"Morire."disse Lex.

"È una follia,lo so,ma quando ci parli sembra che sappia quello che dice."disse Clark camminando.

"Andiamo,Clark,è soltanto una brava attrice."disse Lex.

"Parli come i miei genitori."disse Clark.

"Beh,è già qualcosa."disse Lex.

I 2 entrarono nello studio.

"Lex io credo che quella donna dica il vero."disse Clark.

"Beh,allora dovresti farti una domanda..."disse Lex"Voglio conoscere il mio futuro?"

"Tu non vuoi sapere come ti andrà la vita?"disse Clark.

Lex stappò una bottiglia "La vita è un viaggio Clark,io non voglio farlo con una mappa stradale."

"Comunque non ti farà male andare più piano."disse Clark.

"Perché?"disse Lex "Io ho te come amico.

Una volta cambiasti la mia vita."

"Devo fare altre consegne."disse Clark che si avviò alla porta.

"Ti interessa davvero?"disse Clark.

"Potrei aver bisogno di qualche buon consiglio."disse Lex.

Clark si fermò "Cassandra Carter."

Lana era davanti ad una foto che mostrava il vecchio scomparso su una lavagna nel corridoio dell'ospizio.

"Non credo che serva a ritrovare Boris."disse Clark.

"Clark,che ci fai qui?"disse Lana.

"Volevo salutare Cassandra,se è ancora sveglia."disse Clark "Dov'è la foto di Boris da giovane?"

"Non lo so."disse Lana.

"Va tutto bene?"disse Clark.

"Ho incontrato l'amministratore per dirgli cosa sapevo di Boris."disse lei "C'era la polizia li."

"Beh,si tratta di una persona scomparsa,è normale."disse Clark.

"Non è questa la ragione."disse Lana "Il vero nome di Henry Boris è Harry Folk.

È un assassino,Clark."

"Un assassino?"disse Clark "Perché gli permettevano di stare qui?"

"Beh,perché sono passati tanti anni da allora,ormai aveva scontato la sua pena ed era solo un povero vecchio che voleva finire qui i sui giorni."disse Lana "Negli anni 40 studiava per diventare un pianista,frequentò per un intero anno il conservatorio di Metropolis,ma il suo maestro gli preferì qualcun altro."

"Allora lui lo uccise?"disse Clark.

"No."disse Lana "Quell'uomo aveva ucciso i suoi sogni,così lui uccise i sogni di quell'uomo.

Il suo unico figlio."

Un uomo anziano tifava per una squadra,guardando alla tv,seduto al tavolino in cucina.

La luce andò via.

"Maledizione."disse lui alzandosi ed estraendo una torcia dal comodino "Maledizione.

Proprio adesso."

Boris,camuffato da elettricista,bussò alla porta e lui lo illuminò vedendolo attraverso la retina"Buona sera,scusi il disturbo,ma c'è un problema sulla linea elettrica e volevo assicurarmi che la sua centralina non si fosse fritta."

Boris entrò,dopo che l'uomo aveva acceso le candele e andò al contatore elettrico "Vive da solo qui?"

"Si,sono divorziato."disse lui.

"Ho visto che è intestata a Jean Kage."disse Boris "Nessun legame con Randolph Kage?"

"Beh,sì è mio padre."disse l'uomo "È morto nel 93."

"Ricordo di aver letto il necrologio."disse lui "Diceva che aveva aperto il primo salone d'auto di Smallville."

"Nel 1935,che memoria!"disse l'uomo sorridendo.

"Grazie."disse lui "L'ho esercitata un po'."

Boris aprì una cassetta degli attrezzi e prese del filo.

"Ora abbiamo 3 autosaloni in 3 stati."disse l'altro.

"Direi che suo padre le ha lasciato un brillante futuro."disse Boris che allungò il filo.

Clark vide Cassandra seduta sul letto.

"Hai intenzione di farti avanti oppure no,signor Kent?"disse la donna.

"Come ha fatto a sapere..."disse Clark avanzando.

"Quando un senso se ne va,gli altri si affinano."disse Cassandra "Devo ammettere che...dopo il nostro incontro di ieri pensavo di non rivederti mai più.

Siediti."

Clark si sedette su una poltrona "Non riesco a non pensare a quello che mi ha detto."

"Immagina come mi sento io,le prime volte che mi succedeva ero convinta che fosse una maledizione."disse Cassandra "Avevo continuamente delle premonizioni e di fatti sui quali non potevo avere alcun ruolo o controllo.

"Quando è cominciato?"disse Clark.

"Immediatamente dopo aver perso la vista,fu una strana cosa,quella mattina mi svegliai come tutte le altre mattine,poi caddero delle rocce e colpirono un campo dietro la mia casa."disse lei "Il bagliore mi bruciò il nervo ottico."

"Mi dispiace."disse Clark.

"Tu non hai nessuna colpa."disse Cassandra "È davvero incredibile come in un solo momento la tua vita ti possa cambiare per sempre."

"I miei amici e la mia famiglia la considerano..."disse Clark.

"Un'imbrogliona."disse lei "Eh,le persone hanno paura di ciò che non conoscono.

Sono solo interessate a notare le cose positive,se tutto andrà bene,ma io questo non posso garantirlo.

Sono in grado di mostrarti i cartelli lungo il tuo viaggio,ma il resto dipenderà da te."

"Ho molte domande sulla mia vita e vorrei soltanto delle risposte."disse Clark.

"Vieni qui."disse lei che gli fece spazio sul letto "Adesso,prendi la mia mano."

Clark afferrò la mano delle donna ed ebbe una visione anche lui.

Era di notte,sotto la pioggia,in ginocchio in un cimitero infinito,nel bosco,al centro di una serie immense di lapidi con sopra scritti i nomi di quelli che conosceva con sotto scritto "Decimato",tranne quella dei genitori.

Ogni nome aveva la stessa scritta sotto.

Alla fine venne la sua tomba,ma la scritta non c'era.

Clark aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno sconvolto "NO!

NO!

NO!"

"No..."disse Clark che si alzò scosso.

"Hai potuto vedere anche tu?"disse lei.

Clark corse via a super velocità.

"No,Clark."disse lei.

Il giorno dopo Clark scese le scale della casa con i genitori dietro.

"Clark,forse sei stato vittima di una specie di allucinazione."disse Marta.

"Non era un'allucinazione,era un'immagine del futuro,del mio futuro."disse Clark arrivando al tavolo.

Lui indossava una camicia a righe.

"In questa visione eri in un cimitero?"disse Jonathan.

"Si,come l'ultimo uomo al mondo."disse Clark.

"Ah,senti figliolo,io non so che cosa tu abbia visto,ma devi anche considerare la fonte."disse Jonathan che andò a prendere da bere.

"Tuo padre a ragione,non sappiamo nulla di quella donna."disse Marta.  
"Perse la vista dopo la pioggia di meteoriti."disse Clark.

"Ah!"disse il padre avvicinandosi "E questo fatto l'ha trasformata in una veggente."

"Vi sembra così strano?"disse Clark "Io stesso sono stato investito da un'auto e non mi sono fatto neanche un graffio."

"Non puoi lasciare che quella visione,qualunque cosa fosse,influenzi la tua vita."disse lei.

"E se fosse il mio destino?"disse Clark "Quello di sopravvivere a tutti quelli che amo?

Non voglio rimanere da solo."

Jonathan fece alcuni passi verso Clark che si era allontanato e si era messo di spalle "Clark,io non so cosa ti riservi il destino..."

"Io credo che quella donna lo sappia."disse Clark.  
"L'unica persona che può controllare il tuo destino sei tu."disse Jonathan.

"Adesso sento di non poter controllare un bel niente."disse Clark andando via.

Luthor,vestito di nero,andò nel giardino dell'ospizio e trovò cassandra ad un tavolo,vestita di viola."

"Cassandra Carter?"disse Lex.

"Il proprietario di queste costosissime scarpe per caso ha un nome?"disse Cassandra.

"Lex Luthor."disse lui.

"Il Luthor che cura affari in ogni dove?"disse lei.

"Si,più o meno."disse Lex.

"E cosa va cercando il salvatore di Smallville da un aziana signora non vedente?"disse lei.

"Sembra che lei abbia colpito molto il mio amico,Clark."disse Lex.

"Così è venuto a verificare personalmente."disse Cassandra "Vero?"

"Clark non è stupido."disse Lex "Se crede che lei possa prevedere il futuro,qualcosa deve averglielo fatto credere."

Cassandra si tolse gli occhiali "E questo mi fa pensare che lei...non sia venuto qui per avere soltanto dei semplici consigli."

"La prego,mi chiami Lex."disse Lex che si sedette "Speravo che lei potesse dirmi qualcosa su Clark."

"Ah,è evidente che lei lo consideri un amico,non è così?"disse Cassandra.

"Beh,mi ha salvato la vita,ma è un tipo misterioso."disse Lex.

"Molte persone lo sono."disse Cassandra "È questo aspetto che le rende interessanti."

"La consideri una prestazione professionale."disse Lex.

"Risparmi i suoi sodi,Lex,non potrei dirle proprio niente di Clark,anche se lo volessi."disse Cassandra "Io posso solo vedere il futuro delle persone che tocco."

Cassandra allungò la mano.

"Non voglio conoscere il mio futuro?"disse Lex.

"Perché?"disse lei "Forse suo padre ha già tracciato il cammino che dovrà fare?"

"Siamo noi a decidere il nostro cammino."disse Lex.

"È possibile che non le interessi dare un'occhiata a tutto quello che farà?"disse Lex "Magari potrei vedere il suo amico Clark e altre cose interessanti."

"Un'altra volta,magari."disse Lex "È stata illuminante."

"Torni di nuovo quando se la sentirà."disse lei.

Clark entrò dentro la stanza del giornale "Chloe cosa..."

Al posto di Chloe c'era Lana.

"Non è ancora tornata."disse Lana.

"Come mai sei qui?"disse Clark.

"Chloe mi ha chiesto di venire,aveva delle informazioni su Henry."disse Lana "Quando sono arrivata mi sono guardata attorno e ho trovato questo..."

Lana indicò una porzione di muro coperta da ritagli di giornale di fatti inspiegabili.

"Prima stava in uno sgabuzzino."disse Clark "Chloe lo chiama il muro delle stramberie.

Crede che tutti i misteri di Smallville dipendano dalla pioggia di meteoriti."

"E tu Clark?"disse Lana "Anche tu lo credi?"

"Si,lo credo anche io."disse Clark.

"È questo vale anche per me?"disse Lana "Sono vicina al vitello a 3 teste e al mostro del lago."

"Quello che c'è su questa parete non riguarda te."disse Clark.

"Una volta dicesti che la gente nasconde i suoi segreti."disse Lana "Il mio è dove tutti possono vederlo.

È duro quando tutti sanno del tuo trauma,ti trattano diversamente.

Come se fossi di vetro."

"Sono sicuro che lo fanno per aiutarmi."disse Clark.

"Lo so,ma così non fanno che ricordarmi il periodo più brutto della mia vita."disse Lana "Tu come ti sentiresti,Clark?"

"Vorrei tanto tornare indietro e cancellare questo periodo per sempre."disse Clark.

Lana sorrise "Speravo tanto che alle superiori sarei riuscita a dimenticare il passato.

Ma ovunque io vada,il passato è sempre con me.

Forse dovrei accettare il mio destino:quello di una bambina con addosso il costume da principessa che ha perso i suoi genitori."

Clark si avvicinò "Per me tu non sei così."

"Questo lo so,Clark."disse Lana "Tu sei l'unico che lo pensa."

La notte seguente Clark era nel piano superiore del fienile,seduto su un tavolo.

"Abbiamo ricevuto il tuo messaggio."disse Chloe.

"Ehi,ma dov'eri?"disse Pit che arrivò con lei"Ci saremmo dovuti incontrare."

"Scusatemi,non volevo darvi buca."disse Clark.

"Verrà anche la dolce signorina Lang?"disse Chloe.

"No,ha già visto fin troppe cose strane."disse Clark "Che avete trovato?"

"Un tizio è stato assassinato."disse Pit prendendo un giornale da sotto il giaccone"L'hanno strangolato con una corda di pianoforte."

"Lo stesso metodo che uso Henry nel 1945."disse Chloe.

"Sembra l'esatta copia."disse Clark.

"La copia di un omicidio di 60 anni fa 2 giorni dopo la scomparsa dell'assassino che lo commise?"disse Chloe "Non credo proprio."

"Henry è su una sedia a rotelle."disse Clark ridando il giornale "Non è la condizione ottimale per commettere un crimine."

"Ho trovato la foto di Henry da giovane."disse Chloe facendogli vedere un vecchio giornale.

"Somiglia a quel ragazzo del pub."disse Clark scendendo le scale "Potrebbe essere il nipote."

"O forse è proprio Henry."disse Chloe.

"Non è il caso di ipotizzare viaggi nel tempo."disse Clark.

"D'accordo."disse Chloe "Da dove vogliamo cominciare?"

"Se l'assassino è un emulo di Henry forse ha scritto delle lettere."disse Clark.

Henry suonava il pianoforte nel bar e la cameriera bionda gli si avvicinò.

"Chiudiamo alle 9,Mozart."disse lei.

"Questo piano è scordato."disse lui.

"Nessuno lo suona più da anni."disse lei "Allora ti porto il conto?"

"Posso avere un altro caffè?"disse lui.

"Non hai un posto dove andare?"disse lei.

"Puoi sempre mettere a posto con un sottofondo musicale."disse lui e lei rise.

"Va bene."disse lei che chiuse il locale e tornò in cucina.

"E se ci vedono frugare nella sua stanza?"disse Chloe che era con Clark e Pit nell'ospizio.

"Magari non succede."disse lui.

"Clark?"disse Cassandra "Sei tu,vero?"

"La stanza di Henry è in fondo,ci vediamo li."disse Clark che andò da cassandra.

"L'altra sera te ne sei andato un po' in fretta."disse lei che si sedette su una poltrona nera"Siediti."

Clark si sedette.

"Ecco...io speravo proprio che tornassi."disse lei.

"Mi dispiace che lei abbia avuto quella visione."disse Clark.

"È una cosa normale per me."disse lei "Il punto è un altro:perché è successo a te?"

"Non lo so."disse Clark "È così strano?"

"Non è mai successo a nessuno."disse lei.

"Perché a me si?"disse Clark.

"Perché sia tu che io sappiamo che sei diverso da tutti gli altri."disse Cassandra.

"È normale?"disse Clark.

"No,Clark."disse lei "Io ti conosco da prima che ci incontrassimo.

Molte e molte volte ho toccato le persone e ho visto in loro sofferenza e disperazione,ma ad un tratto arrivavi tu e...e il dolore spariva.

Io credo che questo sia proprio il tuo destino,Clark.

Aiutare la gente e salvarla dalla paura e dall'oscurità."

"Come?"disse Clark.

"Beh,questo devi scoprirlo da solo?"disse lei "Tu puoi temere il futuro oppure...accettarlo con coraggio.

Solo tu puoi decidere..."

Lei allungò la mano.

Clark la prese ed ebbe una visione di un'auto rovesciata,un uomo aggrediva una donna,mentre una madre con bambino era dentro una casa in fiamme.

Una donna era a terra sotto la pioggia "AIUTATEMI!"

Un uomo insanguinato era nell'auto rovesciata e incendiata.

"Chi erano?"disse Clark.

"Persone che hanno bisogno del tuo aiuto."disse lei.

"Ma io come posso aiutarle se non so chi siano?"disse Clark.

"Beh,io non sono una radio,non ricevo in continuazione trasmissioni."disse lei "Per adesso vedo solo questo."

"Lo scoprirò io."disse lui alzandosi.

"Clark..."disse lei "Con me il tuo segreto è al sicuro."

Chloe aveva messo un cassetto sul letto del vecchio dove aveva trovato ritagli di giornali e Pit frugava tra i mobili.

Clark entrò "Trovato niente?"

"Nessuna lettera di ammiratori,solo ritagli del quotidiano di Smallville."disse Chloe che gli diede dei ritagli "Articoli vari...necrologi..."

Pit arrivò con altri fogli "È ossessionato da Smallville da 40 anni."

Clark vide la foto di una donna.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"disse Chloe.

"È lei."disse Clark che corse via.

Henry scriveva su un foglio,poi sentì un dolore alla mano destra.

"Ti ringrazio per la serenata,ma ,a meno che tu non dorma qui, e non lo farai...io me ne vado."disse lei e lui le portò il foglio "Che cos'è?"

"A scuola non insegnano più il greco?"disse lui "È Uripide.

I peccati dei padri ricadono sui figli."

"Suoni il piano e parli greco."disse lei "Molto carino.

Ma che centra con questo con me?"

"Ti dirò,Zoe Garfield,centra eccome."disse lui e lei si allontanò "Tua nonna,Idi Garfield è morta l'anno scorso vero?

Mi aspettavano grandiose città,grandiosi concerti,era quello il mio destino...tua nonna ha ucciso il mio futuro."

Lui prese il filo del piano "Adesso io...ucciderò il tuo."

Lui la aggredì con il filo.

Clark sfondò la porta con un calcio e lui prese un coltello,tenendola.

"LASCIALA!"disse Clark.

"NON MUOVERTI!"disse lui andando all'uscita "STA FERMO DOVE SEI!"

L'uomo la trascinò fuori,ma si trovò Clark davanti dalla parte opposta e rimase sconcertato.

"Ti ho detto di lasciarla."disse Clark.

Henry vide un camion "Non ti hanno insegnato a rispettare gli anziani?"

Lui la gettò in strada,Clark si mosse a super velocità,andandole sopra e tenendola giù.

Il furgone passò su di loro,ma le ruote non li schiacciarono,tuttavia i motori colpirono la schiena di Clark.

L'uomo scese dal camion "Oh mio Dio,no!"

"Pensi a lei."disse Clark alzandosi e correndo via a super velocità.

Arrivò in un un vicolo chiuso e si guardò intorno,poi si voltò e l'uomo provò ad accoltellarlo,ma il coltello andò in frantumi sul petto.

Clark lo prese,lo voltò e lo tirò in aria,facendolo finire sul tetto di un'auto.

Le gomme si ruppero e i vetri si frantumarono.

L'uomo svenne.

Poco dopo Clark era al tavolo della cucina di casa sua con una maglietta bianca addosso.

"Zoe non si è fatta niente,ma il camionista giurerebbe di averti investito."disse Marta che raggiunse il tavolo e si sedete vicino Jonathan "Non preoccuparti,non ha fatto nessun domanda."

"Quel ragazzo è in prigione?"disse Jonathan.

"No,passerà a notte in ospedale,in osservazione."disse Marta.

"Zoe sa perché voleva ucciderla?"disse Clark.

"È solo grata che ti trovassi li per caso."disse Marta.

"È quello che hai detto alla polizia?"disse Jonathan.

"Non avrebbero mai creduto alle visioni di un'anziana cieca."disse Clark.

"Non so proprio cosa pensare di Cassandra."disse Marta.

"Mamma,è mia amica,ha detto che il mio destino è aiutare le persone."disse Clark.

"Ma per caso conosce il tuo segreto?"disse Jonathan.

Clark rimase in silenzio.

"Forse non dovresti più vederla."disse Jonathan.

"Se non fossi andato da lei,Zoe sarebbe morta."disse Clark.

"Se il tuo destino è salvare le persone,il nostro è proteggere te e questo viene prima di tutto."disse Clark.

Poco dopo.

"Mia madre ha detto che mi cercavi."disse Clark nella villa dei Luthor la stessa notte.

Clark fu portato nella stanza dell'auto di Lex "Ma questa è la macchina del giorno dell'incidente...non capisco perché ce l'hai ancora?"

"Una volta ho letto di un ricco uomo che scampò all'incendio di un albergo."disse Lex "Rimase intrappolato per 1 ora prima che i pompieri lo salvassero.

In seguito l'uomo acquisto quell'albergo e continuò a vivere li.

Gli chiesero perché e lui rispose che il destino non gli avrebbe mai dato una seconda occasione."

"Non hai mai creduto al destino."disse Clark.

"Infatti è così."disse Lex "Ma ogni volta che guardo questa macchia mi stupisco.

L'hanno controllata centimetro per centimetro e non riescono a spigare come l'impatto possa averla ridotta così."

Devono essersi sbagliati."disse Clark.

"Tu ricordi qualcosa dell'incidente?"disse Lex.

"No,solo che ti ho tirato fuori."disse Clark.

"Speravo che potessi dirmi di più."disse Lex.

"Mi dispiace,è passato del tempo."disse Clark.

"È strano andarsene ancora in giro quando tutto dimostra che potresti essere morto."disse Lex camminando "Si direbbe un vero mistero."

"Forse il fato ti riserva qualcos'altro."disse Clark.

"Hai passato troppo tempo con la tua amica,Cassandra."disse Lex.

"Almeno lei non indugia sul passato."disse Clark "Lex,tu sei vivo,la domanda che devi porti è: cosa voglio fare della mia vita."

Lo sceriffo andò in ospedale e parlò con un medico "Devo prendere il ragazzo dell'aggressione al pub e portarlo via."

"Ah si,il giovane Jonh Doo."disse il dottore "È qui,in isolamento.

È tutto suo.

L'ho controllato stamattina e dormiva come un bambino."

I medico aprì la porta trovarono Henry invecchiato "Aiutatemi."

Lana passò sul ponte sul laghetto con Clark.

"Henry ha detto alla polizia di essere stato rapito da quel ragazzo,ossessionato dal suo vecchio caso."disse Lana.

"Insomma il ragazzo si sarebbe liberato,poi avrebbe fatto entrare Henry in ospedale e l'avrebbe ammanettato al letto?"disse Clark.

"Questo è quello che lui sostiene."disse Lana.

"Può dire quello che vuole,ma non ha senso."disse Clark.

"È strano,un altro caso inspiegabile."disse Lana.

Clark iniziò a sentirsi male e vide i pezzi di meteora nel lago.

"Ti senti bene?"disse Lana.

"Non molto."disse lui "Penso che dovrei andare a parlare con Henry."

Clark si allontanò e andò nella stanza di Henry "Ho trovato una foto di Zoe Garfield sotto il suo letto."

"Tu chi sei?"disse l'uomo.

"Clark Kent,ma già ci conosciamo."disse Clark.

"Come ti sei permesso di frugare tra le mie cose?"disse l'uomo.

"Come giustifica quella foto?"disse Clark.

"Perché dovrei giustificarla?"disse l'uomo.

Clark prese una sedia "Sa cosa penso?

Penso che lei e quel ragazzo siate la stessa persona."

"Ho l'impressione che tu abbia un'immaginazione molto fervida."disse l'anziano.

"Non so come,ma so che è così."disse Clark.

"Hai detto che il tuo cognome e Kent?"disse Henry "Tuo nonno Hiram.

Tuo padre Jonathan.

È strano.

Non mi risulti nel tuo albero genealogico."

"La terrò d'occhio."disse Clark.

Lui rise e prese un tubo con un microfono sopra "Infermiera?

Infermiera?

Qualcuno mi aiuti!

Aiuto!

Ah,infermiera!

La prego,mi sta tormentando!

Non ne ho passate abbastanza?"

"Farebbe meglio a lasciarlo in pace."disse lei.

"Non si preoccupi,vado via."disse Clark.

Henry andò con la carrozzina sul ponte e si gettò nel lago tornando giovane e ridendo.

La stessa sera Chloe era al giornale e mise sul tavolo una pila di cartelline,Pit era seduto al computer e Clark frugava negli archivi.

"Questo è tutto quello che ho trovato su Henry."disse Chloe "Resoconti sul suo omicidio,le indagini,qualunque cosa."

"Lo sta sorvegliando qualcuno?"disse Clark.

"Se ne occupa Lana."disse Clark "Ameno credo."

"Cosa cerchiamo esattamente?"disse Pit.

"Non lo so."disse Clark "Un legame tra le persone a cui sta dando la caccia."

"Zoe Garfiel sostiene che Henry ha accusato la nonna di avergli rovinato la vita."disse Chloe.

Clark si sedette e Lana entrò.

"Henry è sparito."disse Lana "Hanno trovato la sedia a rotelle al laghetto dei pesci rossi."

"Li ci sono dei frammenti di meteora."disse Clark.

"Ora sappiamo come attraversa il tempo."disse Chloe.

"Che significa?"disse Lana.

"Te lo spiego dopo."disse Clark "Dobbiamo scoprire chi ucciderà adesso."

"Clark guarda qui."disse Chloe che gli diede un foglio.

"Che cos'è?"disse Clark.

"La lista dei giurati al processo di Henry."disse Chloe.

"Rudolf Gage,Ivi Garfield...uccide i discendenti dei giurati che lo condannarono."disse Clark.

"È uno che non dimentica."disse Pit.

Clark si sconvolse.

"Che cos'hai?"disse Lana.

"Guarda il numero 11."disse Clark e lei prese il giornale vedendo scritto "Hiram Kent.

Non era tuo nonno?"

"Ucciderà mio padre."disse Clark.

Marta aprì la porta della sua casa e trovò Henry da giovane "Posso aiutarla?"

"Mi hanno segnalato una fuga di gas,le dispiace se entro?"disse lui.

"Una fuga di gas?"disse lei "Io non sento niente."

"Suo maritò ha chiamato poco fa."disse lui "È qui in giro?"

"Si,sta tornando a casa."disse lei "Dov'è il nostro solito operaio,Carter?"

"In vacanza."disse lui.

"Ah,molto bene."disse Marta "Può scusarmi un attimo?"

Lei chiuse la porta e prese il cellulare,ma non c'era linea,poi l'uomo aprì una porta e in mano aveva il filo.

"Carter non è il vostro solito operaio del gas,vero signora Kent?"disse lui.

"Cosa...cosa vuoi?"disse Marta.

"Uccidere suo marito."disse lui.

"Che cosa può mai averti fatto?"disse Marta.

"Lui niente."disse Henry "Ma suo padre si."

Henry si avvicinò e lei gli ruppe un vaso in testa,poi fuggì,prendendo le chiavi della macchina,ma quando raggiunse il mezzo si accorse che le gomme erano bucate,così corse nel fienile.

Henry si rialzò ed uscì di casa,poi entrò nel fienile,guardandosi intorno e prese un lungo coltello"AVANTI,SIGNORA KENT!

SONO TROPPO VECCHIO PER GIOCARE A NASCONDINO!"

Lei si era nascosta nella costruzione cilindrica per il grano e vide una catena che conduceva al soffitto,poi si affacciò da una grata e lui provò a colpirla,ma il coltello non passò tra le sbarre.

"JONATHAN!"urlò lei.

Henry aprì la porta "Non può salvarlo, signora Kent."

Henry chiuse la porta e fischiò.

Lei tirò la catena e il grano cadde su Henry,così provò a raggiungere la porta,ma lui le afferrò una gamba e la fece cadere.

Marta rispose con un calcio al ventre e provò ad aprire la porta.

Lui la afferrò e lei iniziò a tirare colpi.

Jonathan arrivò in auto e Clark arrivò correndo a super velocità.

Jonathan fermò il pickap e scese.

"Clark."disse Jonathan.

"Stai bene?"disse Clark.

"Si,ma che succede?"disse Jonathan.

"Dov'è la mamma?"disse Clark.

"Non lo so,ma dimmi che succede."disse Jonathan.

"Qualcuno vuole ucciderti."disse Clark.

"Cosa?"disse Jonathan e Clark vide le ruote forate.

"È già qui."disse Clark.

Marta perse i sensi mentre veniva sommersa dai chicchi di grano.

Clark corse a super velocità e usò la vista a raggi x,vedendola "No!"

Clark aprì a mani nude una botola e il grano uscì fuori.

I 2 cominciarono a scavare.

"MARTA?"disse Jonathan.

"MAMMA!"urlò Clark.

Jonathan la prese e fece la respirazione bocca a bocca,facendola riprendere.

"Tutto bene?"disse Jonathan.

"Credevate che vi avrei lasciato soli?"disse Mart la abbracciarono "Cassandra si sbagliava,Clark.

Non sono morta.

Nessuno morirà."

La mano di Henry divenne vecchia di nuovo.

Il giorno dopo Lex andò da Cassandra con un mazzo di fiori.

"Oh beh lei è l'ultima persona che mi aspettavo sarebbe entrata da quella pota."disse Cassandra che si alzò.

"Sono venuto a portare doni."disse Lex.

"Oh,come gli antichi greci."disse Cassandra alzandosi.

"Volevo approfittare della sua offerta."disse Lex.

"Pensavo che fosse lei a controllare il suo destino."disse Cassandra.

"Si è così."disse Lex "Ma nella mia vita sono successe delle cose.

Segni che non voglio ignorare."

"Che tipo di segni?"disse lei.

"Sono vivo mentre avrei dovuto morire."disse Lex "Vede io non voglio fare cose buone,voglio fare cose grandi."

"Ah,non ha bisogno di me per questo."disse Cassandra.

"Che c'è ,Cassandra?"disse lui "Ha paura di quello che vedrà?"

"Si può sedere."disse Cassandra "Ho visto talmente tante cose brutte che niente mi stupisce o spaventa."

Lex si sedette davanti a lei.

"Bene."disse Cassandra "Lei è stato avvisato."

Lex le diede la mano.

Cassandra vide Lex dietro il tavolo della presidenza della casa bianca.

Aveva una giacca bianca,maglietta bianca,cravatta bianca,pantaloni bianchi,scarpe bianche e un guanto nero che copriva la mano destra.

Lui si diresse verso l'uscita e si trovò in mezzo alle colline verdi un immenso campo di tulipani.

Ne annusò uno,lo toccò uno con il guanto e tutto l'ambiente marci immediatamente.

La zona divenne una landa nera,piena di scheletri tra la polvere,poi il cielo si illuminò di nuvoloni rossi,mentre Lex sorrideva,iniziò a piovere sangue e lui alzò le braccia al cielo.

"Che cosa ha visto?"disse Lex che si accorse che cassandra era morta e lasciò la mano ,allontanandosi,poi guardò i fiori e li fece cadere "PER FAVORE MI SERVE AIUTO!

PER FAVORE!"

Lex uscì e l'infermiera entrò.

Clark entrò in quel momento.

"Mi dispiace,ragazzo."disse lei "È morta."

"L'ha visto."disse Clark.

"Visto cosa?"disse la donna.

"Il suo futuro."disse Clark.


	42. SMALLVILLE:DESIDERIO ARDENTE

SMALLVILLE:DESIDERIO ARDENTE

Un furgone,pieno zeppo di piante,si fermò vicino a delle serre e un uomo si avvicinò ad esse,salutando un altro con la cariola.

All'intero vi era una ragazza in sovrappeso che raccoglieva delle carote.

Aveva i capelli castani lunghi,lisci,maglietta viola,jeans e scarpe chiare.

Nella terra c'erano anche le rocce verdi.

"Senti...se proprio non ti piacciono i miei spaghetti,possiamo sempre ordinare al cinese."disse l'uomo.

"Niente spaghetti,ne cinese,io voglio essere carina per i compleanno di Lana."disse la ragazza.

"Secondo me stai dando un po' troppa importanza a questa festa,non pensi tesoro?"disse l'uomo.

"Non è una semplice festa,è tutto per me."disse lei "Io non piaccio a nessuno e mi sembra normale.

Sono enorme."

Lei andò a prendere un secchio di legno con dentro delle verdure "Ma...ho un nuovo progetto,papà.

D'ora in poi niente più cibo,solo questo."

La ragazza uscì dalla sierra.

Tempo dopo incollava la sua testa sulla foto si una modella,ritagliata su un diario a scuola.

Chloe,vestita con una giacca nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere,arrivò da lei e si accucciò sul tavolo"Tagliare via la testa alle modelle.

Non lo trovi un tantino esagerato?"

"Stavo solo cercando qualche idea per il mio look."disse lei che chiuse il diario e Pit arrivò sul posto "Non so cosa mettermi alla festa si Lana.

Che volete?"

"Ah,io e Pit speravamo che tu potessi aiutarci a fare algebra."disse Chloe.

"Se non sbaglio di solito vi aiuta Clark."disse lei.

"È piuttosto occupato ad aiutare la festeggiata."disse Pit.

"Oh..."disse lei.

"Possiamo offrirti il pranzo."disse Chloe.

La campanella suonò.

Lei verso del liquido verde,contenuto in un cilindro di metallo,dentro il tappo di quest'ultimo e lo utilizzò come bicchiere.

"Sembra molto... appetitoso."disse Pit disgustato.

"Stare a dieta non è mai piacevole."disse la ragazza che bevve "Ne vuoi?"

"Oh...no,no."disse Pit.

"Ross..."disse un ragazzo "Noi andiamo a giocare,sei dei nostri oppure preferisci la caccia alle balene?"

I 2 risero.

"La vuoi piantare?"disse Pit.

"Oh...d'accordo amico."disse lui "Non sapevo che amassi il lardo."

Il ragazzo lanciò il pallone a terra che rimbalzò e colpì il bicchiere facendo fuoriuscire il liquido verde,macchiando sia la ragazza che Chloe.

La ragazza andò via.

"Judy,aspetta..."disse Pit.

"Oh accidenti,allora anche i ciccioni hanno un'anima."disse il ragazzo ridendo.

Pit gli tirò il pallone in faccia.

"E i deficienti invece hanno la testa fragile."disse Chloe andando via.

Poco dopo Judy era a casa e frullava le verdure ottenendo il liquido verde.

"Judy,ne abbiamo già parlato."disse il padre "Non puoi lasciarti morire di fame."

"Sono stufa di aspettare."disse Judy "Di aspettare di ingrassare e di tenere un diario di tutto quello che mangio così che possa sentirmi in colpa se mi concedo un chicco d'uva in più."

"Io ti capisco tesoro,ma...non puoi smettere di mangiare."disse il padre "Ti farà molto male."

Lei si versò da bere.

"Tesoro,sei bellissima,devi credermi."disse il padre avvicinandosi "Proprio come tua madre."

"No,papà."disse lei "Non è vero.

Mamma non era grassa."

Judy andò allo specchio e si guardò,poi si tolse le scarpe e si pesò sulla bilancia,poi iniziò a sentire male alla pancia e sollevando la maglietta vide qualcosa muoversi sotto la pelle dell'addome che si ritrasse improvvisamente.

Guardandosi allo specchio si vide improvvisamente più dimagrita e si tocco il viso sconvolta,poi salì di nuovo sulla bilancia vedendo un enorme calo di peso.

Lex era in tuta grigia ed era su una macchina con il pavimento scorrevole e correva.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta spense la macchina "Ok,può bastare."

"Finito?"disse Lex.

"Il tuo cuore potrebbe andare avanti per sempre."disse l'altro.

"Bene,perché non ho intenzione di continuare questi inutili controlli per anni."disse Lex andando alla scrivania.

"Beh,speriamo di no."disse l'altro "C'è una cosa di cui vorrei parlati.

Sono arrivati i risultati delle analisi,hai troppi globuli bianchi nel sangue."

"Che ho?"disse Lex "La Leucemia?

Non è possibile,sono sanissimo."

"Sei in cura per qualcosa?"disse l'uomo.

"No."disse Lex mettendo i piedi sul tavolo.

"Hai allergie?"disse l'uomo.

"No."disse Lex.

"Malattie importanti?"disse l'uomo.

"Asma."disse Lex.

"E ora non ce l'hai più?"disse l'uomo,

"Dal giorno in cui ho perso i capelli."disse Lex "Che scopo ha tutto questo?"

"Non c'è bisogno di altri esami,ne ho già visti molti di casi come questo a Smallville."disse l'uomo.

"Perché Smallville dovrebbe essere particolare?"disse Lex.

"Beh,tralasciando che le meteore possono essere radioattive,qualcuno dice che la Luthor Corporation ha contaminato l'ambiente."disse l'uomo.

"Ne dubito fortemente."disse Lex alzandosi "Ordina quegli esami."

La zia di Lana,vestita in abiti eleganti,parlava con una donna "Voglio che sia una cosa speciale.

Che ne pensi di una torta a 3 piani?"

Lana era al tavolo con Clark che rimetteva le cose nel suo zaino "Grazie per il salvataggio."

Clark indossava maglietta azzurra,giaccone blu scuro,jeans blu e scarpe nere,Lana aveva un maglione verde,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Era solo un compito di matematica,non ti ho salvato la vita."disse Clark.

"Comunque te ne sono grata."disse Lana.

"Lana...vorrei il tuo parere sui palloncini."disse la zia con un palloncino in mano "Io credo che il bianco vada bene,no?"

"Ma si certo."disse Lana mettendosi una giacca marrone e alzandosi "I preparativi per il compleanno mi hanno molto distratta."

"A me sembra una buona idea dare la tua festa al castello di Lex."disse Clark.

"Non so se considerarla ancora mia."disse Lana "Se fosse dipeso da me sarei andata a mangiare una pizza con gli amici."

"L'hai detto a Nell?"disse Clark mentre i 2 uscivano.

"Ci teneva così tanto che non me la sono sentita di deluderla."disse Lana.

Whitney scese dall'auto "Lana...non ci crederai."

"Quel tizio ti ha chiamato?"disse lei.

"Ho superato la prova con lo stato del Kansas!"disse lui e lei lo abbracciò.

"È pazzesco."disse Lana.

"Congratulazioni."disse Clark.

"Non ho ancora accettato,mi vogliono li sabato,ma è la tua grande serata."disse Whitney.

"È la serata di Nell,lo stavo giusto dicendo a Clark."disse Lana.

"Si,è vero."disse Clark.

Lui sorrise e la baciò.

"Ci vediamo dopo."disse Clark andando via.

Poco dopo Clak era nel giardino della scuola con Pit e Chloe.

Lei indossava un lungo cappotto blu,maglietta rossa,jeans e scarpe nere,Pit indossava un giaccone scuro,maglietta rossa, pantaloni e scarpe da ginnastica.

"Clark,credimi,è una notizia favolosa per te."disse Pit.

"Whitney ha vino una borsa di studio e Lana l'ha baciato appassionatamente."disse Clark "Dov'è la buona notizia?"

"Confesso che anche io faccio fatica a seguire il suo ragionamento."disse Chloe.

"Lana non avrà un accompagnatore per la sua festa."disse Pit.

Judy era seduta al tavolo azzurro nel giardino e leggeva dei libri "Ciao Pit."

I 3 si voltarono.

"Judy?"disse Pit e lei si avvicinò "Sei..."

"Più magra?"disse Chloe.

"In effetti c'è qualcosa di diverso in te."disse Chloe

"Tutto bene?"disse Clark.

"Si,grazie."disse Judy "La mia dieta sta facendo effetto.

Ho comprato dei vestiti nuovi."

"Stai benissimo."disse Pit.

"Grazie per essere intervenuto ieri."disse Jud "Non molti l'avrebbero fatto."

"Non l'ho mai sopportato quello."disse Pit.

"Già."disse lei "Senti,tu hai già qualcuna con cui andare alla festa di compleanno di Lana?"

Pit rimase bloccato.

"No,è ancora libero."disse Clark dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla.

"Ti andrebbe di venire con me?"disse Judy.

Lui rimase bloccato.

Clark gli diede una spintarella.

"Ehm..."disse Pit.

"Certo."disse Clark.

"Allora ci vediamo dopo,ve bene?"disse lei andando via.

"Ciao."disse Pit.

"È incredibile."disse Chloe.

"Con le donne mi paralizzo."disse Pit "Che ci vuoi fare?"

"No,mi riferivo a Judy."disse Chloe "È dimagrita tutta così in una notte."

"Ora tutta la scuola cercherà di scoprire il suo segreto."disse Clark "Andiamo."

"Ok."disse Chloe e il gruppo si mosse.

Lana bussò alla porta con la retina della casa di Clark "Signora Kent?"

"Lana!"disse Marta sorridendo "Entra pure!"

"Ciao Lana."disse Jonathan "Ah,posso offrirti un bicchiere di latte?"

"È meglio di no."disse Lana "Ho lo stomaco tutto in disordine.

Ho portato al lista delle provviste per la festa."

"Oh,potevi chiamarci."disse Marta che prese il foglio.

"È un occasione per scappare di casa."disse Lana "Nell sta organizzando la festa come se fosse un matrimonio reale."

"Posso immaginare."disse Marta.

Clark entrò con 3 ceste di verdura impilate.

"Papà ho messo i pali nel capo ovest."disse Clark che posò le ceste "Ho trovato del granito,ma l'ho spaccato."

Clark si accorse di Lana.

"Complimenti."disse Lana.

"Avevo una mazzetta da fabbro."disse Clark.

"Scusate,ma devo andare."disse Jonathan.

Clark e Lana andarono nel salotto.

"Pensavo che stessi posando per le sculture di ghiaccio."disse Clark.

"Sono scappata."disse Lana.

"Capisco."disse Clark "In più Whithney non può aiutarti."

"Lo so."disse Lana "Quasi quasi mi nascondo nel suo furgone sabato sera quando parte."

"E non vieni alla tua festa?"disse Clark "Questo si che darebbe scandalo."

"Non potrei fare questo a Nell."disse Lana "Il fatto è che tutta questa storia è un po' snervante."

"Beh,se vuoi ti faccio da cavaliere sabato?"disse Clark "Così ti difendo dalle folle di ammiratori."

Lana rise "Ne sarei felice."

"D'accordo."disse Clark.

Marta alzò le sopracciglia.

"Devo andare."disse Lana "Se sto via troppo a lungo,Nell mi manderà a cercare."

Lana andò verso la porta e poi si voltò "Clark?

Promettimi che manterrai l'impegno."

"Promesso."disse Clark.

"Grazie."disse lei che salutò la madre e andò via.

"L'accompagni per difenderla dagli ammiratori?"disse Marta voltandosi.

"Che c'è di male?"disse Clark.

"Niente,Clark."disse lei "Solo non voglio che tu soffra."

"Mamma,io e Lana siamo solo amici."disse Clark.

"D'accordo."disse Marta "Giuro che non mi intrometterò più.

Cosa le regalerai per il compleanno?"

"Non lo so,hai qualche idea?"disse Clark.

"Mia madre diceva sempre che i regali vanno fatti con il cuore."disse Marta.

Judy frullò la verdura.

"Judy,ti senti bene?"disse il padre "Ti vedo un po'..."

"Non preoccuparti sto benissimo."disse Judy versandosi da bere "Ho persino un accompagnatore per la festa di Lana."

"Judy è una notizia stupenda,ma vorrei che mangiassi anche qualcos'altro oltre a quei frullati."disse il padre.

"Sai una cosa?"disse lei "Hai ragione.

Ora basta contare le calorie."

"Ah,ora devo andare."disse lui "Non andare a letto tardi."

"Ok."disse Judy e lui andò via,poi lei bevve.

Poco dopo salì sulla bilancia e dimagrì ancora diventando come una modella,poi iniziò a sentire lo stomaco che brontolava,così corse in cucina e aprì il frigo,prendendo della carne fritta e cominciando a mangiare,poi prese un wurstel crudo,della panna dentro un barattolo,dei cioccolatini,prese delle confezioni dalla credenza e cominciò ad abbuffarsi di tutto ciò che trovava,poi cadde a terra sentendo ancora lo stomaco che si lamentava.

Guardo il liquido nel frullatore e lo scagliò contro una parete.

La stessa notte,prese la macchina sotto la pioggia ,tenendosi il cibo sul sedile accanto e mangiando mentre guidava.

Vide un cervo,urlò e lo investì,poi scese,si avvicinò al cervo,mettendosi in ginocchio,allungò la bocca a dismisura e lo morse.

Clark era nel fienile con il telescopio e osservava Lana con Whitney.

Indossava una camicia rossa,con righe nere,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

"Scommetto che stai spiando Lana."disse Chloe che era appena entrata e indossava il giaccone marrone lungo.

"Chloe,tu non bussi mai?"disse Clark.

"È un granaio,Clark."disse lei.

"Sei qui per una ragione precisa o sei venuta solo a controllare me?"disse Clark.

"Un po' tutti e 2."disse Chloe sorridendo "Hai sentito cos'è successo?

Un cervo è stato investito sulla 5."

"Non è materiale per il muro delle stramberie."disse Clark.

"Leggi questo pezzo."disse lei che gli passò il giornale "La polizia veterinaria dice che è morto per cause ignote."

"E allora?"disse Clark.

"Che c'è di ignoto in un investimento a 60 miglia orarie?"disse lei.

"Scusami,Chloe,ma ho delle faccende da sbrigare."disse Clark "E non ho ancora deciso cosa regalare a Lana."

Clark prese lo zaino,il giaccone e scese.

"Tu conosci qualcuno della polizia veterinaria?"disse Chloe.

"Uno dei vantaggi dell'avere una fattoria."disse Clark.

"Allora passiamo la,prima di passare a scuola,grazie ai tuoi contatti potrò scattare delle foto,giuro che poi ti aiuto con il regalo."disse Chloe.

"Ok,ma dev'essere qualcosa di unico."disse Clark.

"Basta che non resti unico come quello che hai fatto a me l'anno scorso."disse Chloe.

Poco dopo i 2 camminarono per una struttura con i corridoi bianchi.

"Trovata originale."disse Chloe "Posso usare il vostro bagno,prego?"

"Ma perché ti interessa tanto un pirata della strada?"disse Clark.

Chloe vide una scritta su una porta e guardò da una vetrata che era semi coperta dalle tende "Il cervo è li dentro."

Lei provò ad aprire la porta "Ah,la porta è chiusa.

Vado a cercare un addetto alle pulizie."

Chloe si allontanò.

Clark mise la mano destra sulla porta e con il dito sinistro spinse via la serratura "Chloe,non serve."

"Come diavolo hai fatto?"disse Chloe tornando.

"L'ho aperta."disse Clark.

"Ah..."disse lei.

I 2 entrarono e chiusero la porta.

Chloe prese la macchina fotografica "Dai,sollevalo."

Clark tolse il telo dal cervo "Sembra essiccato."

Chloe prese un blocco "Il rapporto dice che ha perso il 70% del grasso corporeo."

Qualcuno lo ha risucchiato a morte."

"Chi è questo qualcuno?"disse Clark "Una specie di vampiro succhiagrassi?"

Chloe lo guardò "Siamo a Smallville,Clark.

Paese del mistero,città delle stranezze."

Lex fece delle ricerche con il computer,poi bevve del succo di frutta ed iniziò a leggere gli articoli del Torch.

Il padre di Judy bussò alla sua porta "Judy,ci sei?

Sicura di stare bene?"

"Si,papà,sta tranquillo."disse lei.

"Purtroppo devo darti una brutta notizia:devo andare a Metropolis per qualche giorno o perderò quel cliente."

"Quando torni?"disse lei.

"Non prima di domenica mattina,quindi non ci sarò quando andrai alla festa di Lana."disse il padre.

"Ah,va bene,non c'è problema."disse lei.

"Tu pensi che sia possibile vederti prima di partire?"disse il padre.

"Veramente non sono molto presentabile."disse Judy.

"Tesoro,io credo che a questo punto sia meglio parlate con qualcuno."disse il padre.

"Non ho bisogno di uno strizza cervelli."disse lei.

"Io voglio soltanto che guardandoti allo specchio,tu ti veda bella."disse il padre che mise la mano sulla maniglia.

"Papà...io mi vedo bella."disse la figlia.

Judy guardò una foto di quando era grassa e lei era seduta a terra.

Nel bagno era letteralmente pieno di carte di dolci e c'erano 2 scatole di pizza vuote.

"Pensavo che ti fossi diplomato già da qualche anno."disse Clark vedendo Lex a scuola a fissare il muro delle stramberie.

"Avevo un incontro con il vostro preside."disse Lex "Pare che abbiate bisogno di un nuovo laboratorio informatico.

Io potrei esservi utile."

"Vuoi farti intitolare il nuovo laboratorio?"disse Clark mettendo il giaccone sulla sedia "Che ci fai qui?"

"Il mio direttore non fa che parlare di sua figlia,la giornalista del Torch."disse Lex "Ho pensato di venire a salutarla.

Lei non c'è,ma sono rimasto colpito da questo."

"È l'hobby di Chloe."disse Clark "Pensa che tutto ciò che succede a Smallville sia colpa dei meteoriti."

"Teoria interessante."disse Lex.

"Molti la trovano assurda."disse Clark "Sono un sacco di cose diverse."

"Può darsi."disse Lex.

"Sono un sacco di eventi diversi."disse Clark "Ci saranno cause diverse,probabilmente."

"Si,ma sono avvenuti da un certo momento in avanti e solo in questa zona."disse Lex "Ricordi dove eri quando sono caduti?"

"Non bene."disse Clark sedendosi su una scrivania"Non mi avevano ancora adottato."

"Io si."disse Lex sedendosi sull'altra scrivania "Io ero qui.

A Smallville.

Mia madre voleva che a volte seguissi mio padre sul lavoro.

E lui mi portò qui in viaggio d'affari.

Doveva venire qui per un appuntamento di lavoro.

Buffo come in un giorno possa cambiarti la vita."

"Che successe?"disse Clark.

"Ero in un campo di mais quando cadde il primo meteorite."disse Lex "Fu come...se fossi investito da una marea.

Poi divenne tutto buio.

Ricordo soltanto che mi svegliai all'ospedale di Metropolis completamente calvo."

"Lex non lo sapevo."disse Clark.

"Non sono in molti a saperlo."disse Lex alzandosi "Avrei dovuto morire quel giorno,invece sono rimasto senza capelli."

"Mi dispiace."disse Clark.

"Perché?"disse Lex "Non è colpa tua.

Quando ero piccolo era una tragedia.

I bambini credevano che facessi la chemioterapia.

Poi cominciai a vederlo come un dono.

Era la mia caratteristica,la mia forza."

"Chissà come saresti stato se non fossi venuto qui quel giorno."disse Clark.

"È successo,non ha più importanza."disse Lex "Personalmente,credo che il mio futuro sia stato molto più luminoso di quello che avrebbe avuto quel marmocchio viziato.

Chloe entrò poggiando il cappotto "Signor Luthor."

"Chiamami Lex."disse Lex stringendogli la mano "Clark mi diceva della tua teoria sui meteoriti,interessante."

"Grazie."disse Lex.

"Soprattutto perché molti pensano che la mia azienda sia la causa di tutto quello che non funziona a Smallville."disse Luthor.

"È una teoria dilagante."disse Chloe.

"Tu sei l'unica ad incolpare i meteoriti anzi che me?"disse Lex.

"Più o meno..."disse Chloe "Beh,no...anche il dottor Hamilton."

"Ma la gente non da molto credito ad uno che vende meteoriti di plastica ai turisti."disse Clark.

"Già."disse Chloe ridendo.  
"In effetti nemmeno io mi fiderei di uno così."disse Lex "Se ti serve un lavoro estivo chiamami,ho degli amici all'Inquisitor.

Noi ci vediamo domani,Clark.

Ho sentito che fai il cavaliere a Lana,complimenti."

Lex andò alla porta.

"Io e lei siamo solo amici."disse Clark.

"Si,certo."disse Lex uscendo "Falle comunque un bel regalo."

"Sarà fatto."disse Clark.

Pit andò da Judi che stava chiudendo l'armadietto "Judy?"

"Non t'ho vista a lezione,stai bene?"disse Pit.

"Si,sto bene."disse lei camminando e chiudendosi il lungo cappotto blu "Sto solo avendo un po' di mal di stomaco,ma è passato."

"Perché non vai in infermeria?"disse Pit.  
"È tutto sotto controllo."disse lei e la pancia mugolò a tal punto che si sentì anche da fuori.

"Sei sicura?"disse Pit.

"Sto benissimo,devo solo riposarmi per domani sera."disse Judy.

"Ascolta...se per caso non te la senti,io non mi offendo."disse Pit.

"Stai scherzando?"disse lei accarezzandogli il braccio "Non rinuncerei per niente al mondo."

Lei si allontanò e si fermò vicino ad una colonna con il mal di stomaco.

"Ehi Judy?"disse il ragazzo che l'aveva presa in giro che era sulle scale "Guarda che ti vedo?"

"Ci avrei scommesso."disse lei.

"Com'è che hai saltato ginnastica?"disse lui.

"Tu non te li fai mai i fatti tuoi?"disse lei che salì le scale e si sentì male ancora.

"Ehi,stai male?"disse il ragazzo.

"Ho solo una terribile fame."disse lei.

"Ah..."disse lui che le guardò il corpo.

"Ti piace quello che stai guardando?"disse Judy.

Il ragazzo sorrise "Moltissimo."

Lei si avvicinò e gli toccò il petto con la mano "Scommetto che ti piacerebbe vedere qualcosa di più.

Ho indovinato?"

"Vieni con me."disse lei avvicinandosi e portandolo via.

Clark raggiunse Lana seduta su una panchina e vide il libro che leggeva "Il Signore degli Anelli."

"Prima edizione."disse lei "Ho letto anche lo Hobbit e il Silmarillion."

Clark si sedete "Regalo di compleanno?"

"Di Whitney."disse lei "Non riuscivo a crederci."

"Bel regalo."disse Clark.

"Con lui è così."disse Lana "A volte sembra che sia lontano 1000 miglia e invece poi fa cose di questo genere."

"Come vanno i preparativi?"disse Clark.

"Mi sono arresa."disse lei "Ho detto Nell di prendere le ultime decisioni senza di me."

"Si può sapere perché odi tanto i compleanni?"disse Clark "Hai mai avuto un bel compleanno?"

"Una volta."disse Lana "Andai in un Dry Vin."

"Sicuramente non con Nell."disse Clark.

"Andai con i miei genitori."disse Lana "Mio padre parcheggiò la macchina in prima fila,lo schermo riempiva tutto il parabrezza.

Mi sentivo grande perché potevo sedermi sul sedile davanti insieme a loro.

Davano un cartone di Bugs Banny prima del film.

Avevo freddo,così mia madre mi avvolse nel suo maglione.

Mi addormentai prima che il film iniziasse,tra mia madre e mio padre."

"Dev'essere stato bello."disse Clark.

"Da allora non mi sono mai più sentita così completamente a sicuro."disse Lana.

"È un ricordo bellissimo."disse Clark.

Judy portò il ragazzo nel locale caldaia sotto lo stadio dove erano Clark e Lana,poi si tolse il cappotto mostrando la camicia viola.

"Ehi,sta calma."disse lui "Non ci vedrà nessuno."

Lui le si avvicinò da dietro le cominciò a toccarla "Non le pensavo tutte quelle cose che ho detto su di te quando eri…"

"Grassa?"disse lei con un sorriso maligno,mentre lui le slacciava i pantaloni "Penavi che fosse divertente chiamarmi balena?

Farmi disperare?

Farmi desiderare di essere morta piuttosto che essere grassa?"

"Non so che dire."disse lui che fece qualche passo avanti.

"Puoi dire che ti dispiace."disse lei che si voltò allungando la bocca e mordendolo.

Clark,che camminava a bordo campo,sentì delle urla e si diresse verso un corridoio,poi usò la vista a raggi x e vide tutta la scena,corse a super velocità,diede un calcio alla porta,sfondandola,scese le scale e si mosse a super velocità arrivando in un corridoio pieno di tubature.

Judy aprì una manopola e del vapore caldo uscì da un tubo vicino la faccia di Clark,ma lui piegò il tubo verso l'alto con la mano sinistra,poi fu afferrato alle spalle dal ragazzo,che cadde a terra ed era semi mummificato.

"Aiutami!"disse il ragazzo.

Lex guidò su una strada e si diresse verso un granaio,poi scese.

Entrando si trovò in un vero e proprio laboratorio e chiuse la porta.

Su uno scaffale c'erano dei frammenti di meteorite e delle bocce con del liquido verde.

"FERMO!"disse un uomo di colore dietro di lui "Non toccare!

Non hai i guanti sterili e non sei me."

"Mi scusi dottor Hamilton."disse Lex.

L'uomo indossava una camicia rossa,una canottiera grigia,pantaloni neri e sandali.

"Non è del mio sito web,vero?"disse lui che si avvicinò con una cassa di legno in mano.

"Come ha detto?"disse Lex.

"Sono le persone di quel tipo che spesso vengono a cercarmi."disse lui "Fissati con il sito web."

"Sono un suo ammiratore."disse Lex che porse la mano "Lex Luthor."

"Il figlio del miliardario?"disse Hamilton e Lex abbassò la mano "I mineralogisti non hanno mai ammiratori.

Prego."

L'uomo sia allontanò.

"Non tutti i mineralogisti hanno toccato le prime rocce lunari."disse Lex.

"Era in un'altra vita,quando ero uno scienziato rispettabile."disse Hamilton "Poi arrivano quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e presero tutto."

"Forse noi 2 abbiamo qualcosa in comune."disse Lex avvicinandosi mentre l'altro guardava una cartellina sul tavolo "Fui cacciato dall'università di Metropolis anche io.

Ho cominciato ad interessarmi al suo lavoro,dottor Hamilton,da quando ho scoperto di avere un problema clinico."

"Pensa che abbia qualcosa a che vedere con i meteoriti?"disse Hamilton ,mentre Lex guardava un pezzo di roccia con frammenti bianchi su una bilancia.

"Non è questa la sua teoria?"disse Lex "Che i meteoriti alterino il patrimonio genetico?"

Hamilton rise.

"È una ricerca sui cui vale la pena investire,non crede?"disse Lex.

Hamilton rise ancora "Già,beh...mi dispiace,i miei finanziamenti sono privati e così le mie ricerche."

"Si finanzia spennando i turisti."disse Lex.

"Visto che i meteoriti ti interessano molto,ecco..."disse Hamilton che glie ne diede uno "Prendine 1.

Te lo regalo,qui per te non c'è niente in vendita."

"Se dovesse cambiare idea sa dove trovarmi."disse Lex che andò via.

Clark e Chloe andarono a pranzo e portavano dei vassoi.

Clark aveva una camicia bianca con quadretti blu,Chloe aveva un cappotto rosa lungo e maglietta rosa chiara.

"Ho chiamato l'ospedale."disse Chloe "Quel ragazzo è in coma a causa di una forte perdita di grasso.

Non ha fatto in tempo a dire niente."

"Continui a pensare al vampiro succhia grassi."disse Clark.

"Se non fossi stato li sarebbe morto,Clark."disse Chloe.

"Insomma a chi diavolo può servire rubare grasso corporeo?"disse Clark.

"A qualcuno che ha dei gravi disordini alimentari."disse Chloe.

I 2 si sedettero vicino a Judy che mangiava furiosamente.

"Judy."disse Clark.

"Ciao,ragazzi,come va?"disse Judy.

"Oggi studiamo,allora?"disse Chloe.

"Dio,me n'ero dimenticata."disse Judy che mangiò.

"Niente più frullati vegetali,eh?"disse Chloe che guardò Clark scossa da ciò che vedeva.

"Ti senti bene?"disse Clark "Pit mi ha detto che avevi mal di stomaco."

"Oh si...ma è passato tutto."disse Judy.

"Dev'essere molto gratificante smettere la dieta."disse Chloe.

"Muoio di fame,non ho mangiato niente oggi."disse Judy che in ingozzò avidamente "Sono...sono un po' nervosa per la festa di Lana."

"Già."disse Chloe e l'altra continuò ad ingurgitare cibo.

"Allora ci vediamo stasera."disse Judi che si portò via due confezioni di salsicce.

Chloe la guardò andare via e poi guardò Clark "Secondo te che le è successo?"

"Non lo so."disse Clark che guardò l'orologio "Devo scappare.

Ne parliamo dopo?"

"Ok."disse Chloe e lui si alzò andando via "Dove devi andare?"

"Non so ancora cosa regalare a Lana."disse Clark.

"Nessuna idea?"disse Chloe.

"Si,ma è un regalo strano."disse Clark andando via.

Lo studio li Lex venne addobbato con dei palloncini e Lana era al piano di sopra quando venne raggiunta da Lex.

"Che ne pensi?"disse Lex.

"È decisamente..."disse Lana.

"Non da te."disse Lex "Il tuo ragazzo non ce l'ha fatta.

Peccato."

"Immagino quanto ti dispiaccia."disse Lana.

Lex sorrise.

"Ha fatto una prova per una borsa di studio nel Kansas,non ce l'ha fatta,poi però qualcuno ha rinunciato."disse Lana.

"Lo so."disse Lex "Me l'ha detto Nell.

Preferisco il tuo nuovo accompagnatore.

Buon divertimento."

Lex andò via.

La sera seguente Clark scese le scale di casa indossando una camicia bianca,pantaloni chiari e si sedette sui gradini per mettersi le scarpe,mentre la madre prendeva una camicia.

"Mamma,hai finito?"disse Clark.

"Calmati Clark."disse Marta "Stavolta non arriverai in ritardo."

"A proposito hai deciso cosa portare a Lana?"disse Marta.

"Si,mi ha aiutato Lex."disse Clark.

"E cosa sarebbe?"disse lei.

"Continui ad intrometterti."disse Clark avvicinandosi.

AH!..."disse la madre tirandogli la camicia "Allora sarà meglio che impari a stirare."

Chloe entrò in casa con un biglietto.

"Ciao Chloe."disse Marta andando via.

"Salve."disse Chloe che mostrò la lettera "Clark devi dare un'occhiata a questo."

"Perché non sei ancora vestita per la festa?"disse Clark.

"Non ho avuto tempo,Clark devi assolutamente vedere questo."disse Chloe e lui prese un biglietto.

"Cambio paraurti e fiancate,causa incidente impatto con cervo."disse Clark.

"È la macchina di Judy,Clark."disse Chloe.

"A cosa stai pensando?"disse Clark.

"La sua casa è vicina a dove sono caduti i meteoriti."disse Chloe.

"E ha perso tutto quel peso...bevendo frullati di verdura coltivate nella sua serra."disse Clark che indossava la camicia.

"Le è successo qualcosa al metabolismo,è dimagrita troppo in fretta,il cibo non le basta più."disse Chloe.

"Quindi ha bisogno di grasso."disse Clark.

"Esatto."disse Chloe.

"Dove possiamo trovarla?"disse Clark.

"Beh,Judy non rinuncerebbe mai a quella festa."disse Chloe.

"Pit..."disse Clark che corse fuori.

Judy si mise un vestito rosso scollato e si guardò allo specchio.

Aveva i capelli legati dietro la testa,tranne alcune ciocche ai lati del viso,più una collana intorno al collo.

"Perfetta."disse lei e il campanello suono.

Pit era fuori dalla porta con un mazzo di rose in mano.

Lei andò ad aprire.

"Ciao."disse Pit.

"Ciao."disse lei.

"Dei bei fiori per una bella ragazza."disse Pit.

"Oh..."disse lei che li prese e spense la luce uscendo "Sono splendidi Pit."

"Anche il tuo vestito."disse Pit.

"Grazie,era di mia madre."disse lei che si fermò e sentì il dolore allo stomaco.

"Qualcosa non va?"disse Pit.

"No,niente."disse lei "Ho solo fame."

La pancia fece altri rumori.

"Non stai affatto bene."disse Pit che le prese un braccio "Vieni ti porto all'ospedale."

Lei si allontanò "Sei sempre stato buono con me,Pit…

TI PREGO,VATTENE VIA!"

"Judy?"disse Pit e lei corse in casa dilaniata dai dolori.

Pit bussò alla porta "Judy?

Judy posso entrare?"

Pit trovò la porta aperta e tutte le luci pente.

Salì le scale,ma poi scese.

"Pit,ti prego vattene."disse Judy piangendo "Non è colpa mia."

"Judy?"disse Pit.

"Io volevo solo essere magra!"disse Judy "Ma non sono riuscita a controllarmi."

Pit trovò i fiori a terra in cucina.

"Pit per favore,vattene a casa."disse Judy piangendo.

"Judy,smettila di nasconderti"disse Pit.

"Non voglio farti del male."disse lei.

"Non potresti fare del male a..."disse Pit che la trovò accovacciata in un angolo della cucina e i rumori dallo stomaco erano fortissimi.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo?"disse Pit.

"Per favore vattene via."disse lei che lo guardò e si alzò,poi lo gettò a terra e gli fece perdere i sensi ,poi spalancò le fauci immense.

Clark aprì a porta "Pit?"

Lei si fermò e corse via.

Clark trovò Pit a terra e lo soccorse "Pit che hai?

Chi è stato?"

Clark trovò la porta aperta e corse a super velocità nella serra che aveva le luci blu e vi entro"Judy!"

Clark si sentì male a causa dei frammenti di meteora,lei lo colpì alle spalle con una pala e lui cadde in avanti.

"Perché non volete lasciarmi in pace?"disse lei che aveva i capelli sciolti.

"Sei malata."disse Clark che si rialzò "Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto ti aiuteremo."

"IO VOLEVO SOLO ESSERE MAGRA!"urlò lei che sferrò un colpo,lui si abbassò cadendo a terra e lei prese le piante,poi Judy provò a colpirlo con la pala,lui afferrò l'oggetto con la mano sinistra,ma lei gli diede un calcio mandandolo a terra.

Clark iniziò ad alzarsi "Judi,questa non sei tu..."

"Clark,non è così che volevate che fossi?"disse Judy colpendolo al volto con la pala e facendogli sfondare una vetrata.

Lei alzò la pala e poi guardo i vetri vedendo suo riflesso e fermandosi.

Clark si rialzò.

"Guardami."disse lei "Sono un mostro.

So come si può fermare tutto questo."

Lei iniziò a colpire una colonna con la pala facendo uscire del gas.

"ASPETTA!"disse Clark che le saltò addosso,ma lei colpì una delle lampade che emise scintille e fece esplodere tutto.

Pit corse fuori e vedendo le fiamme corse verso la serra.

"Pit!"disse Clark che era fuori e posava Judy a terra "Vieni qui presto."

"Clark."disse Pit accucciandosi "Sta bene?"

"Ora si, ma dobbiamo portarla in ospedale."disse Clark.

Lana era sul balcone della villa di Lex a braccia incrociate.

Lex la raggiunse "Te la sei filata,eh?"

"Ma non è la tua festa?"disse Lex.

"Così c'è scritto sugli inviti."disse Lana.

"Giusto."disse Lex "Non ti stai nascondendo,stai prendendo un po' d'aria.

Io ho passato 18 feste di natale chiuso dentro un guardaroba."

"Sto ancora aspettando il mio accompagnatore."disse Lana.

"Conosco Clark,arriverà."disse Lex "Se gli è possibile."

"È solo un compleanno."disse Lana.

Lex tornò dentro.

Clark tornò a casa e trovò i genitori sul divano.

"Ma che è successo"?disse Marta alzandosi "Ha chiamato la polizia..."

"Come sta Pit?"disse Jonathan.

"Ha una forte emicrania,ma a parte questo sta bene."disse Clark"Judy invece la stanno portando in ospedale,suo padre la raggiungerà lì."

"Mi dispiace per la festa."disse Marta.

"Avevo promesso a Lana di andarci."disse Clark che si sedette "Di sicuro ci sarà rimasta male."

"Figliolo,quando si dedica la propria vita ad aiutare la gente a qualcosa si deve rinunciare."disse Jonathan.

"Anche a Lana?"disse Clark.

Purtroppo."disse Marta "Ma tu hai fatto la tua scelta."

Clark si alzò.

"Dove stai andando?"disse Jonathan.

"Non è giusto rinunciare a tutto."disse Clark che andò via.

Lex era seduto nel suo studio ed aprì una lettera,poi la accartocciò.

Hamilton era seduto ad una scrivania e tramite degli strumenti stava esaminando un grosso frammento di meteorite,quando arrivò Lex.

"Non vorrai altre rocce?"disse Hamilton.

"No,non mi servono,sono perfettamente sano."disse Lex.

"Bene,questo vuol dire che non mi seccherai più."disse Hamilton.

"Non capivo perché fosse tanto restio ad accettare il mio aiuto,così ho fatto fare delle ricerche."disse Lex che gli camminò intorno "Io pensavo che fosse stato cacciato dall'università per via delle sue teorie sui meteoriti e invece è stato per via dei rapporti che aveva con gli studenti.

Chissà se la polizia di Smallville l'ha mai schedata."

"Vattene via."disse Hamilto e Lex prese una lettera.

"Prima dia uno sguardo a questo."disse Lex.

L'uomo prese la lettera.

"Non mi interessa il passato,io credo nel potere di reinventarsi."disse Lex "Se vuole provare al mondo di aver sempre avuto ragione,quest'assegno l'aiuterà a riscattarsi."

"Quello che vuoi potrebbe...richiedere anni."disse Hamilton.

"Sono un uomo paziente."disse Lex che si avviò alla porta.

"Di un po'..."disse Hamilton e l'altro si fermò "Perché il figlio di un miliardario si interessa tanto ad un mucchio di rocce cadute dal cielo 12 anni fa?"

"Lo racconterò solo ad una persona di cui mi fido ciecamente."disse Lex che andò via.

Clark tirò alcuni sassolini sulla finestra di Lana che aprì la finestra.

"Ho paura che tu sia arrivato tardi."disse Lana.

"Mi dispiace."disse Clark

"Tanto ho smesso di credere ai compleanni felici tanto tempo fa."disse Lana.

"Potrei farti cambiare idea?"disse Clark "Lo so ti ho rovinato la festa,ma posso darti il regalo almeno?"

"Quando?"disse Lana.

"Adesso."disse lui.

Poco dopo Clark e Lana erano nel furgone,con un proiettore sul tettuccio.

"Passa il pop corn."disse lei e lui ubbidì.

"Lana?"disse Clark.

"Si?"disse lei.

"Buon compleanno."disse lui.

"Shhh."disse lei sorridendo.

Clark aveva messo un tendone sul lato del fienile dove proiettò il film.


	43. SMALLVILLE:L'ESPERIMENTO

CAPITAN AMERICA:VIRUS LETALE

1995

Il Sole illuminava una folta foresta.

Una bomba cadde e distrusse una serie di piante,facendo urlare le piccole scimmie nelle vicinanze.

Le scimmie erano grandi poco meno dei gatti,a quattro zampe con la coda lunga.

Un soldato fece fuoco con la mitragliatrice e un'altra bomba scagliò via un altro uomo.

Una serie di soldati iniziò a sparare contro altri uccidendoli.

Un gruppo corse e passarono su un ruscello,ma una bomba cadde nel ruscello uccidendone uno,mentre gli altri fuggivano.

Al campo base c'era un gruppo di soldati che correva,una jeep militare e una torretta costruita con legno.

Le case avevano il tetto di paglia.

Un soldato portò dei secchi d'acqua dentro una capanna che fungeva da infermeria.

All'entrata c'erano 2 mura di sacchi e l'interno aveva il pavimento di tegole di legno.

Ai lati c'erano dei letti coperti di paglia con i feriti sopra.

Il lontananza delle bombe cadevano sul prato e un elicottero si avvicinava atterrando.

Dall'elicottero scesero 2 soldati con la testa coperta da una maschera che aveva una visiera rettangolare e un tubo che da essa andava a delle bombole sulla schiena.

Indossavano guanti e tute anti contaminazione.

Il secondo di loro portava una valigia di metallo.

"Venite."disse un soldato di colore che passò tra le file di malaticcio

Aveva i capelli neri,corti e occhiali.

"Le ferite di guerra non sarebbero un problema per noi,ma questa è una strana malattia."disse l'uomo "30 morti ieri.

E 18 il giorno prima.

Ci servono medicinali.

Penicillina."

"Avrà tutto quello che le serve,dottore."disse uno dei 2.

"Siete americani?"disse uno dei malati "Vi prego,portatemi via da questo inferno."

"Siamo qui per riportarvi tutti a casa."disse il secondo che si avvicinò con una siringa "Ma prima dovrò fare un piccolo prelievo di sangue,d'accordo?"

"Ci lascerò la pelle,vero?"disse l'uomo.

"No,non morirai."disse l'altro.

"Dite alla mia ragazza che le voglio bene."disse il soldato.

"No,non glie lo dirò io."disse quello che faceva il prelievo "Andrai tu a dirglielo.

D'accordo?"

Poco dopo il soldato di colore accompagnava i 2 per l'accampamento verso una montagna di cadaveri "Quegli uomini sono i primi sintomi della malattia.

Entro domani sera,avranno questo aspetto..."

L'uomo tolse il telo su uno dei corpi e mostrò il volto.

"Oh mio Dio."disse quello che aveva fatto il prelievo "Avrete tutto quello che vi serve entro stasera."

I 2 si misero a bordo dell'elicottero.

"È peggio di quanto temevo."disse quello che aveva fatto il prelievo "L'aereo dev'essere qui per le 19."

"Beh,ma non dovremmo almeno..."disse l'altro.

"Lei pensi all'aereo."disse quello che aveva fatto il prelievo.

L'elicottero si sollevò in aria.

Poco dopo tutti i militari guardarono un aereo che si avvicinava e urlarono dalla gioia facendo segno con le mani,incluso quello di colore.

Dal ventre dell'aereo fu gettata una bomba cilindrica con paracadute.

L'esplosione fu talmente grande che incenerì la zona per chilometri.

Centro di ricerca medica per i disastri batteriologici.

In America c'era un edifico molto allungato e grande,con 3 piani sulla parte centrale.

Davanti ad esso c'erano ben 2 strade che avevano un post blocco di controllo e c'erano jeep militari che andavano e venivano oltre che macchine nere.

In un corridoio c'erano 2 soldatesse che camminavano e parlavano.

Il pavimento era lucido,le pareti grige e marroni,c'erano bacheche di vetro e quadri,oltre alle finestre degli uffici.

Un colonnello uscì da una stanza e si reco in un altra dalle pareti bianche.

Dentro trovò una guardia,seduta ad una scrivania,che si alzò "Signore."

L'uomo mise la tessera dentro una macchina attaccata alla parete e 2 porte blindate con avvisi rossi davanti si aprirono.

Dentro vi era un lungo corridoio con degli scienziati in camice e maschera anti contaminazione che camminavano.

In una stanza a sinistra del corridoio c'erano degli scienziati seduti che esaminavano dei tessuti al microscopio che era su dei banconi pieni di contenitori.

C'erano anche armadietti a muro e una zona con dei computer a cui erano sedute 2 persone in camice.

Una scienziata anziana uscì,incrociò un soldato e proseguì nel corridoio.

La seconda stanza a sinistra era piena di scienziati in piedi che facevano dei test e avevano tutti una maschera sulla bocca.

Nella stanza c'era un mobile centrale con armadietti sopra e altri mobili laterali.

In una stanza alla destra del corridoio c'era un altro laboratorio e infine la terza stanza a sinistra aveva una porta blindata con dentro persone in tuta anti contaminazione.

In un'altra stanza,alla destra del corridoio,c'erano delle gabbie con dentro le stesse scimmie della foresta dove c'era stata l'epidemia.

Alla fine c'era un'altra serie di porte blindata.

Il colonnello mise la tessera si una macchina laterale e la porta si aprì.

L'uomo entrò in una grande stanza scura,con colonne di cemento rettangolari.

Camminò su una serie di placche rettangolari di metallo che andavano a sinistra formando una discesa.

Il pavimento era pieno di vapore,c'erano bombole attaccate alle colonne e collegate a cisterne.

Nel vapore c'era gente in tuta anti contaminazione e in fondo al corridoio di metallo c'era un'intera parete di metallo con una porta principale blindata e altre porte laterali.

L'uomo aprì la porta metallica e si trovò in una serie di corridoi con le pareti fatte con mattonelle bianche,poi si tolse la giacca e si preparò per indossare una pesante tuta blu con casco.

In una stanza accanto c'erano diverse tute appese e poi c'erano 2 persone che le avevano indossate.

Avevano una specie di molla rossa collegata alla schiena.

I 2 staccarono i tubi.

Dentro la prima tuta c'era Steve Rogers,nell'altra una donna con i capelli rossi.

Steve aveva i capelli biondi,lisci,con la riga al destra della testa.

Lui aprì la porta blindata a sinistra della stanz entrarono in una stanza più piccola,dove c'era una luce rossa lampeggiante e un'altra porta davanti,con una fessura rettangolare con del vetro.

La prima porta si chiuse.

"È l'ultimo giorno che lavori qui?"disse Steve.

"Si."disse lei "Tu invece come mai sei passato dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. a questo campo?"disse la donna.

"Un uomo ogni tanto ha bisogno di cambiare."disse Steve "Anche Capitan America.

Così mi sono messo a studiare ed eccomi qui."

Steve aprì la seconda port entrarono in un laboratorio dove c'erano dei freezer con del vetro infrangibile e dei tavolini con microscopi.

Nella stanza c'erano anche delle bombole.

Dal soffitto pendevano due 2 tubi rossi a forma di molla che i 2 collegarono alle tute.

Steve andò alle cisterne,mentre la donna ai freezer estraendo delle boccette con dei campioni.

Poco dopo Steve era dentro una villa nel bagno e lavava uno dei 2 cani,insaponandolo.

Indossava una maglietta azzurra,senza maniche e pantaloni grigi.

"Dai che ti piace."disse Steve "È vero che è piacevole?

Ecco fatto.

Ok.

È quasi finito,quasi finito.

Non è piacevole.

Non ti da un senso di pulito?

Ecco vedrai che ti senti meglio,dopo.

Ecco,sta buona."

Il telefono squillò e partì la segreteria telefonica.

Fu udita la voce di un uomo "Rogers,sei in casa?

Sono Nick Fury Junior."

Steve voltò la testa e gettò dell'acqua sul cane.

"Alza il ricevitore se ci sei."disse Fury "Abbiamo un problema che non mi piace per niente.2

"Io torno subito."disse Steve prendendo l'asciugamano e uscendo "State li…

"Abbiamo ricevuto un via satellite dal Cairo."disse Fury e i cani uscirono dalla vasca.

"Ho detto resta li!"disse Steve che prese il telefono.

"Rogers."disse la voce di Fury.

"Signore,che succede?"disse Rogers.

"A quanto pare abbiamo un livello 4."disse Fury.

"Con quanti morti?"disse Steve.

"Non lo so,non ci hanno comunicato le cifre."disse Fury.

"Secondo lei di che si tratta?"disse Steve.

"L'organizzazione della sanità sta mettendo insieme una squadra,ma prima voglio che vai tu laggiù."disse Fury "Devi mollare tutto e andare subito."

"Ok."disse Steve "Riunisco la mia gente e la richiamo.

A dopo."

Steve attaccò il telefono "Accidenti.

Se lo S.H.I.E.L.D. si interessa di questa roba vuol dire che è grave."

Lui guardò i cani "Non è possibile.

Siete fradici vero?

Siete fradici."

Steve vide che i cani lo fissavano dal divano "Quale dei 2 mi ha disubbidito per primo?

Luis,sei stato tu vero?"

Il cane guaì.

"Ci avrei giurato."disse Steve "È inutile che fai quella faccia contrita."

Poco dopo Steve apriva la portiera della macchina facendo uscire i cani.

Indossava una camicia azzurra e pantaloni grigi.

"Andiamo Luis."disse Steve e il secondo cane scese andando verso la porta di una villetta "No,no.

Sta giù."

Steve suonò e ad aprire la porta fu una donna bionda.

"Come stai?"disse Steve.

Lei indossava una giacca grigia,pantaloni bianchi e camicia bianca.

Aveva i capelli spettinati,lunghi e in parte legati dietro la testa.

"Ciao,belli!"disse lei che si accucciò per accarezzare i cani.

"Il tuo giornale."disse lui porgendole il giornale.

"Grazie."disse lei che lo prese.

La casa era piena di scatoloni.

"Io devo...io devo partire."disse Steve "Sembra che ci siano casi di febbre emorragica."

La donna era in cucina e i cani erano su 2 zampe appoggiati al bancone dove c'erano i lavandini.

"Viene anche Jack?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Steve "Anche Jeff.

Tutto il gruppo.

O quasi tutto."

"E vuoi che mi prenda i cani."disse lei.

"Sono solo 4 giorni."disse Steve.

"Ok,ma io vado ad Atlanta venerdì,se tardi i cani vengono con me ad Atlanta."disse lei.

"Va bene."disse Steve.

"Ok,venite."disse lei e i cani la seguirono.

"Tu che farai al centro profillassi?"disse Steve e lei mise un ciotola nel forno.

"Lavorerò al livello 4."disse lei "Come te."

Lui la guardò "Il mio lavoro?"

"Beh,io preferisco considerarlo io mio lavoro e avrò il permesso del Pentagono sempre alle costole."disse lei.

"Io vado."disse Steve che si avviò alla porta.

"Arrivederci,capitano."disse lei.

"Arrivederci."disse lui che chiuse la porta.

In una base militare c'erano jeep dell'esercito che andavano e venivano e un grosso aereo fermo in deposito che si riforniva di carburante.

Steve arrivò con il costume di Capitan America.

Aveva una tuta aderente azzurra,fusa con la maschera che copriva tutta la parte superiore del collo.

La maschera azzurra copriva la testa e gli zigomi,lasciando scoperti gli occhi,la parte finale del naso,il mento,le guance e la bocca.

Sulla fronte aveva una grossa "A" bianca.

C'era anche uno spazio da cui uscivano le orecchie.

Il collo era coperto dalla tuta aderente azzurra,come la zona centrale del petto e delle spalle.

Sul petto e sulle spalle,tale tuta era piena di scaglie minuscole.

La parte centrale delle spalle aveva anche un cerchio rosso con una stella bianca dentro.

La parte laterale del petto e la parte esterna di metà bicipiti era grigia,mentre il resto era bianco,fino a metà avambracci dove iniziavano i guanti rossi.

Al centro del petto c'era un'enorme stella bianca.

La pancia aveva una seria di strisce verticali rosse e bianche,alternate,poi c'era una cintura che aveva delle sacche marroni,pantaloni di gomma nera aderenti e stivali rossi.

Sull'avambraccio sinistro aveva lo scudo circolare attaccato con le cinghie interne.

Lo scudo aveva una stella bianca al centro,dentro un cerchio blu,dentro un cerchio rosso,dentro un cerchio bianco,dentro un cerchio rosso che arrivava ai lati della circonferenza.

"Allora,tutti allineati immediatamente,tenente!"disse Steve.

"Si,signore."disse l'uomo e un gruppo di militari corse.

"Coraggio!"disse Steve "Avanti,andiamo!

Muoversi!

Muoversi!"

Dei militari stavano caricando,tramite una placca rettangolare,delle casse con sopra la croce rossa,nella rampa del mezzo.

"Jack?"disse Steve che andò da un militare con i capelli rossi e gli occhiali,che aveva un blocco in mano.

"Che c'è?"disse Jack.

"Dove diavolo è Jeff?"disse Steve.

"La moglie ha le doglie."disse Jack "L'ho mandato il licenza."

"E chi esamina i campioni di tessuto?"disse Steve.

"Ah,non ti fidi di me?"disse Jack.

"E dai."disse Steve.

"Se ci tieni tanto al mago del microscopio che ci hanno assegnato..."disse Jack indicando un soldato di colore con un blocco "...prendilo pure,ma sappi che sono molto offeso."

Steve lo indicò con il dito della mano sinistra "Chi c'è l'ha assegnato?"

"Il gran capo."disse Jack mettendo una cassa sulla rampa e indicando dietro Steve.

Steve si voltò e vide una macchina scura con Fury Junior,un uomo di colore,con capelli neri corti e una benda nera sull'occhio sinistro, che indossava una giacca scura,una cravatta nera,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e camicia bianca e controllava dei fogli.

"Non si alzava così presto dai tempi di Nixon."disse Jack "Quando esplose mezza New York."

"Guarda che glie lo riferisco."disse Steve andando.

"E io negherò."disse Jack.

Steve andò da Fury e gli fece il saluto militare "Piacere di rivederla."

Fury rispose con lo stesso saluto "Piacere mio."

"Mi spiace molto per il suo occhio."disse Steve.

"Non preoccuparti,ma grazie comunque."disse Fury "Ho pensato che la mia presenza poteva aiutarti a fare in fretta."

"E ha funzionato?"disse Steve.

"No."disse Fury ridendo e prendendo un fascicolo dall'auto "Il fascicolo del tuo nuovo uomo.

Più i traffico telex recente e foto del satellite dell'ultima orbita sulla zona."

Steve guardò i fogli.

Fury fece un passò avanti "Steve?"

"Signore?"disse Steve.

"Vai li e ritorna."disse Fury "Anche se non voglio sempre averti qui a rovinarmi la vita,non voglio rischiare di perderti per colpa di qualche virus."

"Signore,io sono immune a praticamente tutte le malattie."disse Steve "Lo hanno provato esaminando il sangue."

"Si,ma non si sa mai."disse Fury "La fortuna prima o poi finisce."

"Signor si."disse Steve "Una domanda,signore."

"Prego."disse Fury.

"Che cosa avrei fatto per rovinarle la vita,signore?"disse Steve.

"Ti sei alzato stamattina,no?"disse Fury.

"Grazie Fury."disse Stev si fecero il saluto militare.

L'aereo spiccò il volo.

Jack si mise sdraiato su un tendone,senza giacca ad ascoltare musica e quello nuovo lo guardo.

"Maggiore Sal."disse Steve che aveva la maschera tirata giù e aveva dei fogli in mano.

"Sono onorato per l'occasione che ho di..."disse il soldato alzandosi.

"Grazie."disse Steve che lo fece sedere e poi si sedette anche lui"Beh,il risultato di servizio è ottimo.

Quante ore di volo di elicottero fai?"

"85."disse Sal.

"Buona fortuna."disse Steve.

"Grazie,signore."disse Sal.

Steve guardò i fogli "Non ha mai lavorato sul campo?"

"Signor,no,ma sono addestrato e altamente motivato."disse Sal.

"No,no,no,io parlo di atterraggio in zona calda."disse Steve "È una situazione unica.

Ha mai visto gli effetti della febbre emorragica?"

"Signor no."disse Sal.

"Con il suo permesso,capitano..."disse Jack che si sedette sulle casse davanti all'altro"Chi contrae il virus accusa sintomi,tipo influenza.

Nel giro di 3 giorni compaiono lesioni arrossate su tutto il corpo insieme a piccole pustole che sudano sangue e pus.

Una specie si liquido lattiginoso."

"Le lesioni maturano."disse Sal "Appaiono plastiche al tatto.

Seguono vomito,diarrea,epistassi,emorragia gengivale,gli occhi sanguinano,gli organi interno cessano di funzionare."

"Molto bene,maggiore,l'abbiamo letto anche noi il manuale,ma...fra 16 ore avrai tutto sotto gli occhi."disse Steve.

"In carne ed ossa,diciamo."disse Jack.

"So di essere in grado di fronteggiare ogni emergenza."disse Sal.

"Il panico di uno solo metterebbe tutti in pericolo."disse Steve.

"Ha ricevuto l'ordine di non morire laggiù."disse Jack "Ed è intenzionato a seguire quest'ordine alla lettera."

Gli elicotteri volarono sopra una foresta intricata,con delle cascare che uscivano dalla roccia,poi proseguirono.

Uno stregone di colore li vide arrivare.

Le case del villaggio erano di paglia e c'era un fuoco al centro.

Dagli elicotteri scesero 2 uomini in tuta anti contaminazione gialla e Steve che aveva il costume e la maschera.

Lo scuro era posizionato sulla schiena.

Le tute gialle avevano il tubo sulla parte posteriore del casco,collegato alla cintura.

I 3 camminarono per il villaggio che era pieno di cadaveri disposti in fila e deserto.

C'era cadaveri che venivano continuamente bruciati dentro gabbie di legno.

"Dev'essere la."disse Jack indicando la casa più grossa.

I 3 entrarono e trovarono molte persone a terra,su dei tappetti e lettini.

Alcuni erano morti,avevano gli occhi rossi,sangue che usciva da occhi e naso e ferite sul corpo.

Sal si avvicinò a dei lettini con una tenda bianca sopra a forma di imbuto,sentendo un bambino che piangeva.

Accanto a lui c'erano i genitori che erano morti.

Sal si spaventò e corse via,vomitando nel casco.

"Sta mollando!"disse Jack che lo raggiunse.

"NO!"urlò Steve "Non te lo togliere!

Non ti togliere il casco!

Sal!

Non glie lo far togliere!

FAGLI TENERE IL CASCO!

NON LO FAR ESPORRE!"

Un uomo di colore aprì la porta.

Era calvo,con baffi e barba.

Sal si tolse il casco e tossì.

"MALEDIZIONE!"urlò Steve "IN ISOLAMENTO!

IN ISOLAMENTO!"

"Non si preoccupi."disse l'uomo di colore e Steve si voltò "Non è aerobico."

"Capitan Amercia."disse Steve "Medico militare."

"Benjamin Moabi."disse l'uomo "Vi stavamo aspettando."

"Siamo arrivati il prima possibile."disse Steve.

"Ma non abbastanza."disse Benjamin "Il villaggio è distrutto."

Poco dopo Steve e l'altro camminarono per il villaggio "Conosciamo il periodo di incubazione?"

"No."disse l'altro "Ma uccide i giorni.

Il tasso di mortalità è del 100%."

"Ah..."disse Steve che camminava con la maschera tirata all'indietro "Qualcuno già infetto può aver già lasciato il villaggio?"

"Se l'ha fatto è già morto o sta morendo."disse l'uomo "Il più vicino villaggio dista 80 chilometri."

"Il primo caso?"disse Steve "Paziente 0?"

"Un giovane di nome Murazo."disse l'uomo "Lavorava per un bianco alla costruzione di una strada e quando è tornato era già malato."

L'uomo si fermò davanti al pozzo.

"Ha bevuto da questo pozzo."disse l'uomo "È di li che si propaga per tutto il villaggio."

"Avete identificato il portatore?"disse Steve "L'ospite?"

"Quando siam arrivati il ragazzo non connetteva."disse l'uomo "È morto circa 2 ore dopo.

Non ha potuto dirci come lo ha contratto."

Steve vide lo stregone sulla collina "Lui non è malato."

"No."disse l'altro "È lo stregone locale.

È rimasto sempre nella sua caverna."

"Vorrei parlare anche con lui."disse Steve.

"No,lui parla con me."disse l'uomo "Vede,lui crede che gli dei siano stati risvegliati dagli uomini che tagliavano gli alberi.

La zona era sacra.

E gli dei sono infuriati.

Questa è una punizione."

Poco tempo dopo l'elicottero partiva e il villaggio bruciava.

Poco dopo Steve era seduto nell'aereo "Mortalità preoccupantemente alta,localizzata nel raggio di 5 chilometri."

Jack aveva il portatile aperto accanto e scriveva.

"Breve periodo di incubazione."disse Steve "Appare circoscritta.

Jack,non ci hai messo "preoccupantemente"."

"È un avverbio,Steve,non mi sembra così importante,punto."disse Jack.

"Voglio fare un'aggiunta."disse Steve "Signore,questo è il virus più brutto che abbia mai visto."

"E lei sa che ne ho visti tanti."disse Jack scrivendo.

"Bene."disse Steve "Mandalo a Fury subito."

Steve si alzò e andò da Sal e si sedette accanto a lui.

"Spiacente signore."disse Sal.

"Lascia perdere."disse Steve.

"Non ho mai visto niente di simile."disse Sal "Ho messo il gruppo in pericolo."

"Siamo ancora vivi."disse Steve.

"Ho avuto paura,signore."disse Sal sconvolto.

"La paura è mal giudicata,Sal."disse Steve "Io non ce lo voglio con me uno che non ha paura.

Finirebbe per fare qualcosa di stupido.

Ok?"

"Beh,allora io sono perfetto."disse Sal.

Steve gli toccò la spalla.

Delle scimmie quadrupedi,con volto bianco e il resto del pelo nero e la coda correvano per la foresta.

Una si allontanò e una trappola venne azionata,bloccandola in una rete che fu tirata in alto.

Steve parlò a Fury che si trovava ad una festa,nel giardino di una villa ed era vestito con la divisa da colonnello.

Steve aveva il costume,ma la maschera tirata giù e un bicchiere in mano "Non sapendo dove sia il quartier generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ci ho messo parecchio.

Signore,ho mandato un fax 6 ore fa."

"Capitano,non ho intenzione di dare l'allarme!"disse Fury.

"Non vorrei rovinarle la festa signore,ma...lei deve dare l'allarme."disse Steve.

"Tu dicevi che era circoscritta."disse Fury.

"Probabilmente circoscritta."disse Steve "Dovrebbe far sorvegliare gli aeroporti,dovrebbe..."

"Rogers..."disse Fury mettendo le mani dietro la schiena "Ti ricordi nel 1989?"

"Si."disse Steve.

"Tu trovasti 2 casi di febbre del Congo a Nairobi e mettemmo un avviso nel cestino della merenda di tutti i bambini,te lo ricordi?"disse Fury.

"Si,m'ero sbagliato."disse Steve

"Ti eri sbagliato."disse Fury.

"Ero un principiante su queste cose all'epoca."disse Steve.

"Ba bene."disse Fury "E nel 92?"

"Mi sbagliavo."disse Steve.

"Un'altra volta."disse Fury.

"Già."disse Steve.

"Ma stavolta non ti sbagli."disse Fury.

"Potrei sbagliarmi anche stavolta,ma..."disse Steve.

"E vieni alla mia festa,puzzando di morto da fare schifo e mi strappi al senatore Rosalis,il quale,è bene che te lo ricordi,è capo della vostra sottocommissione che si occupa dei vostri fottutissimi finanziamenti,e anche dei tuoi,ora che hai lasciato lo S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Si scordi l'ebola,si scordi il resto."disse Steve "Questo virus uccide così alla svelta che lei potrebbe..."

"Abbassa la voce."disse Fury con la mano sinistr ripresero a camminare "È proprio questo il punto,Rogers.

È proprio la sua virulenza che gioca a nostro favore,Rogers.

Quei poveracci non vivono abbastanza da portare in giro quel virus.

Si,hai ragione a dire che è circoscritto."

"Lo spero."disse Steve.

Una nave era sul mare.

Un orientale andò nella stiva e portò una banana alla scimmia catturata che era dentro una gabbia.

Steve fece una telefonata alla cabina telefonica "Si.

I cani per io momento li puoi tenere tu.

Si.

Portali pure ad Atlanta.

Mi mancheranno,ma per il momento non posso occuparmene.

Ah,quando vai alla bottega del cane,ricordati che preferiscono gli ossi di misura media.

Si.

Ti faccio i miei auguri.

Ciao."

Steve e Jack andarono verso le porte blindate del laboratorio che vennero aperte dalla guardia.

Steve aveva il costume,la maschera tirata giù e lo scudo sulle spalle "No,Jack,non ho detto questo.

Cerca di essere obiettivo."

"Allora fammici capire qualcosa."disse Jack "Non c'era una foto dei cani?

Così prendevi quella è niente depressione."

"Io mi confido con te e tu fai lo spiritoso?"disse Steve.

"Non faccio lo spiritoso."disse Jack.

"È che quei cani li presi ancora piccoli."disse Steve.

"Erano molto carini."disse Jack.

"Non è questo il punto."disse Steve.

"Sono ancora carini."disse Jack.

"Erano una cosa mia e ora non lo sono più."disse Steve.

"Steve,poi sempre portare il caso alla corte suprema,per avere più tempo libero."disse Jack.

"Io ti chiedo solo se ho ragione o torto."disse Steve.

"Steve,noi andiamo a studiare il virus più letale che abbiamo mai visto ,secondo me ti dovresti concentrare su quell'argomento."disse Jack e le altre porte blindate si aprirono.

"Intanto vorrei sapere perché devi mettermi quello scafandro addosso?"disse Steve.

"In quella stanza c'è un concentrato dei peggiori virus del mondo,tutti insieme."disse Jack "Anche se sei immune è meglio non rischiare."

"Comunque dimmi se ho ragione o torto."disse Steve scendendo la grata di metallo "È una domanda."

"Tu devi farti vedere da un medico."disse Jack che aprì la porta di metallo.

Poco dopo Jack fasciava il polso destro della tuta anti contaminazione di Steve con il nastro isolante.

"Hai visto Peggy?"disse Steve "Ogni tanto mi faccio anche mandare dei fascicoli con dentro tutti quelli della mia vecchia squadra,per assicurarmi che lei sia ancora viva.

Molti sono già passati a miglior vita.

Ma lei no."

"Mentre tu non eri ibernato si è sposata,e ha deciso di non tornare indietro."disse Jack.

"Hai parlato con lei?"disse Steve.

"Sai come sono rimasto amico di tutti e 2?"disse Jack.

"Come?"disse Steve.

"Evitando di fare discussioni come questa."disse Jack.

"Non ti chiedo di schierarti."disse Steve "Io voglio la tua opinione."

"Che cos'è?"disse Jack.

"Cosa?"disse Steve.

"Non hai controllato la tuta,c'è uno strappo."disse Jack notando un'apertura sulla tuta.

"Beh,tanto sono immune."disse Steve "Non ci lascio la pelle."

"Non si sa mai."disse Jack.

I 2,con le tue e i caschi,entrarono dentro la stanza e trovarono Sal.

"Buo giorno,capitano."disse Sal.

"Buon giorno,maggiore."disse Steve connettendosi al tubo come l'altro.

"Mi sono permesso di anticiparvi di alcune ore."disse Sal.

"Jack,lo senti?"disse Steve "C'è gente che si sveglia all'alba.

"Io sto in piedi dalle 4."disse Jack.

"Ok,diamoci da fare."disse Steve "Scongeliamone qualcuno,separiamoli e mettiamoli sotto il microscopio."

"Fatto,signore."disse Sal "Avremo i referti entro un paio d'ore."

"Molto bene maggiore."disse Steve.

Jack andò a prendere un flacone di plastica con dentro del liquido "Senti come ti rotola via dalla lingua.

Motaba.

Sai una cosa?

Sembra il nome di un profumo.

Una goccia e ti senti così diverso.

Ecco,prendi un campioncino."

Jack tirò la fiala a Sal che la prese per miracolo.

"Riflessi pronti."disse Sal che mostrò la fiala ancora in mano "Ma mai pronti come i miei.

Non scherziamo con questa roba,devi essere sempre pronto a tutto.

Tutto quello che c'è qui è letale,inclusa l'aria.

Poco dopo Steve,con indosso il costume,senza maschera era con gli altri 2 davanti a 2 computer.

I 2 indossavano abiti bianchi.

Il computer mostrava l'immagine dei batteri.

"Ok,possiamo cominciare."disse Sal "Sono state scattate in un periodo di circa 8 ore.

Cellule normali,prima di venire a contatto con il virus."

Sal cliccò una delle cellule cambiò del tutto.

"Nel giro di un'ora un singolo virus invade la cellula,si moltiplica e la uccide."disse Sal che mostrò la cellula esplosa con moltissimi virus più piccoli che si espandevano "E,nel giro di 2 ore,i virus moltiplicati hanno invaso le cellule vicine qui e qui.

Continuando a moltiplicarsi."

L'immagine successiva mostrava quasi tutte le cellule distrutte e infette.

"Accidenti."disse Jack "Infetta la cellula e la uccide così velocemente?

Non può essere vero,il virus ebola ci mette giorni a fare danni simili."

"Signore,le cifre sono esatte."disse Sal "Volesse il cielo che non lo fossero."

L'immagine mostrò tutte le cellule infette,distrutte e collegate da punti blu a milioni.

"Entra un virus e ne escono milioni."disse Sal "E le cellule muoiono."

Le immagini successive mostrarono i virus.

"Qui possiamo vedere i singoli virus in cerca della prossima vittima."disse Sal "Finché non rimane nulla da uccidere."

"Giorno memorabile."disse Jack "Potremmo non vedere mai più un nuovo virus."

L'immagine mostrò il virus ingrandito "Signori...mister Motaba in formato gigante."

"Dio,come lo odio."disse Jack.

"Andiamo,Jack."disse Steve "Apprezza la sua semplicità.

È un miliardesimo di noi e ci sta battendo."

"Che vuoi che faccia?"disse Jack "Che lo inviti a cena?"

"No."disse Steve.

"Cosa allora?"disse Jack.

"Distruggilo."disse Steve "Fino all'ultimo."

Fury entrò di nascosto nella stanza,con indosso la tuta protettiva,aprì il cilindro refrigerante e prese un falcone,portandolo ad altri 2 che erano seduti ad un tavolo.

Fury si recò nel suo ufficio trovando un generale in uniforme.

Aveva i capelli bianchi,tirati all'indietro,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa,ed era magro.

"Il capitano Rogers non sarà molto contento di questo incontro."disse Fury "Facciamo tutto questo alle sue spalle.

È già infastidito di suo perché dopo la sua uscita dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. l'ho seguito fin qui,facendomi assegnare un ufficio."

"Allora eliminiamolo."disse il generale.

Fury lo guardò da dietro la scrivania e l'altro rise.

"Ah,andiamo Fury,non abbiamo alternative."disse l'uomo "Lei è troppo sentimentale.

È il guaio di questo paese."

Il telefono squillò e lui rispose.

"Siamo pronti signore."disse la voce al telefono.

Fury riattaccò "Sono pronti."

Fury accese la tv e fu mostrata l'immagine del Motaba in 2 sezioni diverse "Ah,mio Dio.

È il nostro amico africano.

È tornato."

"Dobbiamo essere molto prudenti,Fury."disse il generale "Abbiamo distrutto un intero villaggio per tenere segreto questo virus."

"Esatto."disse Fury.

"Chiuda il caso,lo insabbi."disse il generale "Lei ne è al corrente,io ne sono al corrente.

Nessun altro.

Estrometta il suo amico Rogers dal caso.

Quel bastardo ficcanaso non deve mandare a puttane il lavoro di 30 anni."

Il giorno dopo Steve aprì la porta di un ufficio,trovando una segretaria seduta.

Indossava il costume,aveva la maschera tirata giù e lo scudo.

"Ciao,Mary,è in ufficio?"disse Steve avviandosi alla seconda porta.

"Capitano,un momento per favore."disse la donna alzandosi.

Steve trovò Steve nel mezzo di una conversazione con un altro soldato e bussò al lato della porta.

Fury alzò gli occhi dal fascicolo "Ah...

Vieni pure,Rogers."

Rogers restò sulla porta,con le mani sui fianchi.

"Tenente,mi porterebbe del caffè?"disse Fury.

"Certamente,signore."disse il tenente.

"Gradisci qualcosa,Rogers?"disse Fury.

"Perché mi ha tolto il Motaba?"disse Steve.

"Niente per il capitano."disse Fury e l'altro andò via.

Fury si sedette alla scrivania e l'altro lo fece "Siediti,Rogers.

Ma tu non mi avevi detto che il Motaba era circoscritto?"

"È risaltato fuori."disse Steve "Non abbiamo analisi,non sappiamo come si diffonde,non sappiamo un accidente."

"C'è un altra epidemia di Febbre Anta nel Nuovo Messico."disse Fury "Il centro a bisogno d'aiuto,ci mandiamo te."

"No,mandi Peterson e il suo gruppo."disse Steve.

"NON DIRE A ME CHI DEVO MANDARE IN MISSIONE!"disse Fury alzandosi "Ho promesso di mandare il mio uomo migliore,cioè te.

E adesso levati dai piedi!"

Steve si alzò e si avvicinò all'entrata "Sappiamo tutto sulla Febbre Anta.

Che ci vado a fare la?

Acchiappo topi?

Senta...è già in coltura,abbiamo isolato le sue proteine,avrò un test anti corpi tra 6 giorni,Jack lo ha inoculato alle scimmie e alle cavie e ne conosceremo la sequenza genetica entro un mese e se lei ci lascia in pace potremo identificarlo fino all'ultimo gene e diventerà famoso."

"Rogers."disse Fury.

"Si?"disse Steve.

"È altamente improbabile che il Motaba ci crei altri problemi e tu lo sai bene..."disse Fury.

"No!"disse Steve "Io non lo so affatto!"

"Beh dovresti saperlo."disse Fury "E lo sapresti se non covassi un morboso desiderio di vedere la fine del mondo."

Steve andò alla porta "È la cosa più grossa che ci sia capitata."

"Oh basta...NON NE POSSO PIÙ!"urlò Fury.

"Un virus nuovo di zecca."disse Steve chiudendo la porta.

"NON NE POSSO PIÙ!"urlò Fury.

La nave con dentro la scimmia era arrivata a San Francisco al tramonto.

Un montacarichi portò la gabbia in una parte del magazzino piena di animali rinchiusi.

A guidarlo c'era un ragazzo con i capelli neri,lunghi che indossava una maglietta chiara,senza maniche e pantaloni grigi con scarpe chiare.

Nella scatola sul montacarichi c'era la scimmia che si lamentava.

"Un po' di pazienza."disse il ragazzo "Tutto ok,pupa.

Te ne andrai da qua tra pochissimo.

Te lo prometto."

Il ragazzo parlò al telefono.

"Quando ti è arrivato?"disse una voce al telefono.

"Oggi,Roody."disse lui.

"Bene,perfetto."disse l'altro.

"Ti interessa?"disse lui.

"Il cliente lo vuole il prima possibile."disse la voce.

"Bene."disse il ragazzo.

"Procedi."disse Roody.

"Bene."disse il ragazzo.

Ormai era notte e il ragazzo era nella sua auto rossa che si fermò ad una sbarra ed una guardia uscì da una cabina di controllo.

Accucciandosi la guardia vide la gabbia coperta che si muoveva.

"Ah,ho capito."disse la guardia"La tua nave ha fatto un altro viaggetto,eh?"

"La nostra nave,Nick."disse il ragazzo che ora indossava un giubbotto di pelle nero,maglietta nera e jeans "La nostra nave."

Il ragazzo gli diede dei soldi "Africa.

Terra di grandi bellezze e segreti tesori."

"Assolutamente segreti."disse la guardia che sorrise e lo fece passare.

"Tieni la bocca cucita."disse il ragazzo

"Stammi bene."disse la guardia.

Steve chiamò la donna bionda a telefono "Robby…Robby devi dirgli di emettere un avviso d'emergenza."

Steve era dentro la stanza dove c'erano appese le tute blu e indossava una maglietta bianca,a maniche corte,mentre in pantaloni e gli stivali erano quelli del costume.

"No."disse lei "No,Steve non lo farò."

"Ma perché ti sei messa contro?"disse Steve.

"Non voglio basare la mia prima opinione ufficiale su una tua opinione non condivisa ne dall'esercito ne dallo S.H.I.E.L.D."disse Robby.

"Intuizione?"disse Steve andando avanti e indietro "Ti sto faxando tutti i risultati.

Ho un laboratorio pieno di animali morti.

Non c'è risposta agli antibiotici endovena e ai vaccini,capito?

Sono tutti morti."

"Certo che sono tutti morti,li hai iniettati con lo stesso ago."disse Robbi "Dov'è la prova di tutto quello che..."

"Non mi serve la prova,ne ho la sensazione,ok?"disse Steve.

"Ah,ne hai la sensazione...ok."disse Robby "Ho preso nota della tua sensazione."

"Non è una cosa complicata,è molto semplice:questa cosa uccide ogni vita che incontra,digli che emettano un avviso d'emergenza."disse Steve.

"Questo tono mi è familiare."disse Robby "È un ordine,capitano Rogers?"

"Robby non puoi far diventare un virus letale un motivo per litigare."disse Steve.

"Non è come pensi,Steve."disse Robby.

"Senti,non poso ricominciare sempre da capo,PER UNA VOLTA IN VITA TUA CORRI UN RISCHIO!"disse Steve.

"Sai che ti dico,il rischio l'ho già corso,ho aiutato te."disse lei che riattaccò.

"Hai riattaccato."disse Steve che camminò verso le tute "Prima litigavamo per il lavoro,poi per i cani,adesso per un virus…

Non è possibile."

La macchina del ragazzo passò in una strada in mezzo ad una foresta e la gabbia della scimmia era scoperta.

La scimmia urlava al suono della musica che usciva dalla radio.

"Che cosa succede?"disse il ragazzo guardando dietro "Non lo sai che la musica li calma gli animali selvaggi?"

La scimmia bevette da un biberon e poi sputò l'acqua nella bocca del ragazzo.

"Oh,cavolo..."disse il ragazzo che sputò dal finestrino"Che schifo..."

Il ragazzo arrivò ad un paesino e entrò in un negozio di animali,dove però c'erano anche casse di cibo,lattine e bibite.

"Roody!"disse il ragazzo andando al bancone.

Roody era un uomo semi calvo,con una camicia bianca con quadretti blu e pantaloni scuri.

"Ciao,Jim."disse Roody.

"Guarda."disse il ragazzo.

"Va bene,mettila li sopra,diamoci un'occhiata."disse l'uomo e Jim la poggiò su un scaffale "Ce l'hai i documenti e tutto il resto?"

"Si,i documenti...questa è perfetta."disse Jim e l'altro si mise i guanti "Guardala,mi hai chiesto una scimmia,ti ho portato una scimmia."

"Come sarebbe "guardala"."disse Roody.

"In che senso?"disse Jim.

Roody aprì la gabbia e la scimmia saltò su un sacco.

Un altra scimmia prese la banana in parte mangiata della scimmia uscita.

La seconda scimmia aveva il pelo chiaro.

"Io ti avevo detto "un maschio"."disse Roody.

"No,tu hai detto "una scimmia"."disse Jim

"No,avevo detto "maschio"."disse Roody "Il cliente ce l'ha già la femmina.

Vuole fargli fare i cuccioli.

L'uomo prese la scimmia e l'animale gli graffiò il braccio,poi lui la rimise nella gabbia che venne chiusa da Jim.

"Ok..."disse Jim afferrando la gabbia.

"Brutta bestiaccia!"urlò Roody

"Ve bene,d'accordo."disse Jim "Senti...te la vendo per poco."

"No,no,no,no."disse Rody.

"Oh,andiamo..."disse Jim.

"Oh,insomma Jim,io avevo un affare e tu l'hai mandato a monte!"disse Roody "Non la posso vendere!"

Roody si pulì il sangue "Ecco guarda."

"Beh,te lo sei meritato."disse Jim"E adesso che me ne faccio?"

"Metti su un circo."disse Roody.

Rooby camminò per un corridoio bianco,con colonne dello stesso colore e bussò ad una porta di legno.

Aveva una giacca chiara e gonna chiara corta.

Poco dopo era seduta ad una scrivania con davanti un uomo con capelli neri,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,giacca celeste,cravatta scura,camicia bianca,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

L'uomo leggeva i fogli nella cartellina che lei gli aveva dato.

"Inserirò l'avviso nel nostro rapporto settimanale,dottoressa."disse l'uomo gettando la cartellina sul tavolo.

"Ma uscirà mercoledì e il capitano Rogers ritiene che sia abbastanza grave da meritare un avviso speciale."disse Robby.

"Si rende conto di quanto costa mandare un avviso speciale a 400000 operatori sanitari?"disse l'uomo.

"Nell'89 predisse il virus dell'Anta ed è arrivato."disse Robby.

"Suppongo che sia comprensibile la sua lealtà verso un suo amico,ma sia io che lei sappiamo che la probabilità che questo virus compaia negli stati uniti è virtualmente nulla."disse l'uomo.

Jim era nel bosco ed apriva la gabbia della scimmia stando accucciato a terra.

L'animale si affacciò timidamente.

"Su avanti,scappa."disse il ragazzo "Sei libera.

Guarda quanti alberi...guarda è come casa tua."

La scimmia uscì.

"Ecco brava."disse Jim.

L'animale si voltò.

"Oh,per favore."disse Jim "Non guardarmi così.

Su,dai."

L'animale tornò indietro e si rimise nella gabbia.

"Ma che..."disse Jim "Ah,io ti terrei,ma sono già sposato.

Coraggio,vai."

La scimmia uscì.

"Ecco"disse Jim "Brava."

La sera seguente Jim era su un aereo e aveva il giaccone addosso.

Gli occhi erano arrossati e il viso pallido.

Diede un morso ad un biscotto e poi lo posò sul tavolinetto.

Un bambino camuffato da cowboy camminò per l'aereo e vide il biscotto "Signore?

Lo mangia il resto di quel biscotto?"

"No,prendilo tu."disse Jim.

Il bambino sorrise,ma la madre gli afferrò la mano "No.

Bobby,non seccare questo signore."

"Non c'è problema."disse lui.

Il bambino fu portato via.

Jim scese dall'aereo e incontro una ragazza bionda.

"Jim..."gli disse lei facendo un gesto con la mano e lo abbracciò "Oh Dio,quanto mi sei mancato.

Hai una faccia orrenda,tesoro,che ti è successo?"

"Non lo so,forse è qualcosa che ho mangiato."disse lui.

I 2 si baciarono,poi lui svenne.

Roody aveva gli occhi rossi e il volto pallido e si appoggiò a degli acquari.

"Giorno Roody."disse una donna "Lucrezia non li mangia i biscotti al manzo,dovremmo tornare al vitello..."

Roody cadde e fece cadere anche tutti gli acquari.

Roody fu portato all'ospedale e fu messo a petto nudo sul lettino.

"Roody,mi senti?"disse il medico scuotendolo e poi gli prese la mano "Coraggio,Roody,dammi la mano!

Stringi la mia mano!"

"Polso debolissimo!"disse un infermiera "Presto!"

Altri accorsero.

"Sembra uno shock anafilattico."disse l'uomo.

"Dicevano che ieri stava bene."disse un'altra.

"Andiamo Roody!"disse l'uomo "Harry,fammi un'analisi chimica."

L'uomo gli sentì il battito cardiaco.

"PER DIO,SVEGLIATI ROODY!"disse l'uomo.

Uno scienziato era accanto ad una macchina che stava facendo girare i campioni di sangue,seduto alla scrivania ed aveva una fiala di sangue in mano.

"Accidenti."disse l'uomo che sollevò il coperchio e mise la mano all'interno.

Le fiale esplosero e il sangue gli arrivò in faccia e negli occhi,così lui andò a lavarsi il volto.

Poco dopo quello che aveva visitato Roody gli puliva il sangue dal viso,

"Se mi becco l'AIDS o l'Epatite?"disse lo scienziato.

"Farò analizzare il sangue,Harry,non c'è motivo di preoccuparsi."disse l'altro.

"Non può darmi della gammaglobulina?"disse l'altro "Non vorrei fare qualche brutto regalino alla mia ragazza."

"Per ora regalare dei fiori,va bene?"disse l'altro.

Robby saliva le scale ne complesso su cui era con un altro.

Le scale davano su un enorme ingresso rettangolare,con un lato di vetro,il tetto obliquo con travi bianche e dei piani sia da una parte che dall'altra.

"Non dovresti mangiare quella porcheria."disse l'altro "Ti fa male."

"È solo una volta."disse lei.

"Dottoressa."disse una donna vestita di rosso che la raggiunse dandole una cartellina.

"Oh,c'è qualcosa per me?"disse la donna.

"Si,focolai nel Michigan..."disse la donna dandogli altri fogli "Una catena di tavole calde...e 2 casi di febbre di origine ignota a Boston.

Gli epidemiologi locali non ci capiscono niente."

"Non saranno mica esploratori di ritorno dallo Zaire,vero?"disse Robby.

"Ecco,brava."disse la donna ridendo "No,sono due ragazzi americani,niente viaggi esotici."

"Sarà qualche ceppo atipico di morbo..."disse l'altro.

Robby si fermò nel corridoio "Lisa...devo andare subito a Boston."

La donna si recò all'ospedale municipale di Boston,vestita da infermiera

"Ecco,è qui."disse un infermiere di colore.

Lei entrò dentro una stanza dove c'erano 2 letti con sopra dei tendoni di plastica.

Nei letti c'erano sia Jim che la sua ragazza.

Jim aveva un tubo in bocca,il volto pieno di chiazze scure e il sangue che usciva da occhi,bocca e orecchie.

La ragazza stava un po' meglio,ma era piena di macchie anche lei.

"James?"disse Robby "Jim,riesci a sentirmi?

Jim?

Abbiamo bisogno di sapere come ti sei infettato,puoi parlare con me?

Jim,dimmi,sei stato in contatto con qualche animale?"

Lui provò a parlare,ma morì.

"Posso sapere di che si tratta?"disse quello di colore.

"Sono qui per scoprirlo."disse Robby "Dobbiamo fare l'autopsia."

"Non voglio ferirmi ad un dito e beccarmi quello che l'ha ammazzato."disse l'altro.

"E lei?"disse Robby.

"Io non faccio autopsie."disse quello di colore.

"Nemmeno lei?"disse Robby ad un anziano.

"Lo faccio io."disse l'uomo.

"OH JIM!"disse lei piangendo "PERCHÉ?"

"Tesoro?"disse Robby "Facciamo quello che possiamo,io ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.

Alice,Jim ti ha detto qualcosa?

Ha parlato con te?"

La ragazza continuò a piangere.

Il corpo fu portato su un tavolinetto dell'obitorio posto dentro una teca di plastica con il tetto di metallo.

I 2 si misero le tute anti contaminazione.

"Con molta lentezza."disse lei "E usi la massima precauzione."

Il medico avvicinò il bisturi,ma la mano tremò.

"Faccio io."disse Robby.

Poco dopo parlava al telefono con Steve "Lavorava in un magazzino e laboratorio di animali.

Potrebbe averlo preso la,teniamo in osservazione tutti i colleghi."

"L'ospite può essere ancora la,non fare uscire nessuno."disse Steve che era a casa sua.

Indossava una giacca blu,maglietta blu,jeans e scarpe nere.

"No,li teniamo tutti isolati,ho già messo in quarantena i medici,le fidanzate,i vicini..."disse lei appoggiandosi al muro "Accidenti,Sam,l'ho aperto io.

Gli era scoppiato tutto dentro.

Il pancreas,i reni,il fegato,tutto liquefatto.

Dovevo insistere per l'avviso,io…

"Non sarebbe servito a quei 2."disse Steve che si era seduto al tavolo "Fa portare qualche campione di tessuto al tuo laboratorio.

Verificherò se si tratta del Motaba.

Robby,ci sono altri che accusano dei sintomi?"

"No,non ancora."disse Robby sedendosi "Il centro ha emesso un allarme al livello 3.

Se c'è qualche altro caso...ah Dio...lo spremo molto presto."

"E che mi dici della ragazza?"disse Steve.

"È morta mentre io operavo,non era sull'aereo."disse Robby alzandosi.

"Quindi il primo contatto che ha avuto con lui è stato all'aeroporto."disse Rogers.

"L'aereo è arrivato alle 9,lei è entrata qui alle 6 del mattino."disse Robby.

"Allora il periodo massimo d'incubazione è di 24 ore."disse Steve.

"Corre veloce,Steve."disse Robby.

"Si,ma così possiamo controllarli."disse Steve "Se nessuno si ammala nelle 24 ore siamo a posto."

"Quest'osservazione non è da te."disse lei.

"Perché?"disse Steve.

"Ti attieni all'osservazione più ottimistica."disse Robby.

"Perché no?"disse Steve "Forse c'è speranza anche per me."

La notte seguente,il medico che si era sporcato con il sangue era in una sala cinematografica e tossiva,sentendosi malissimo.

"Harry,ti senti bene?"disse la ragazza mettendogli le mani sulla schiena"Si,vado a prendere qualcosa da bere."

L'uomo si alzò e andò al bancone barcollando "AIUTO..."

Il medico cadde a terra tremando.

La scimmia era nella foresta di notte.

Il mattino seguente il medico era ricoverato.

"Harry?"disse quello che aveva curato Roody "L'abbiamo presa in tempo,te la caverai,ma ho bisogno che tu tenga duro."

La ragazza era accanto a lui e tossiva.

"Dottor Mark al pronto soccorso con urgenza."disse la voce all'alto parlante e l'uomo si allontanò.

Mark incontro dei paramedici che portavano una barella "Dottore!

Si è sentita male all'improvviso!

Credevo che avesse l'influenza,ma è svenuta!

Ha la febbre alta!"

Una infermiera corse nei corridoio e andò a soccorrere una persona malata che aveva le convulsioni.

"ECCOMI!"urlò lei chinandosi "CHE SUCCEDE?

CHE COS'HA?"

Un'altra serie di persone entrarono tossendo e cadendo a terra e altri vennero portati con le barelle.

Mark era nel suo studio e sfogliava il manuale sui virus,quando la donna entrò.

"Continuano ad arrivare."disse la donna "Ma che cos'ha quella gente?"

"Non lo so,Emma."disse Mark "Non lo so.

Chiama l'assessorato alla sanità subito."

Robby era in una stanza con luci basse,un video con una cartina olografica degli Stati Uniti.

C'erano dei tavoli con delle lampade a cui erano sedute molte persone in giacca e cravatta.

"Davvero?"disse Robby al telefono "Tutti,fino all'ultimo?

Bene..."

Lei attaccò "Allora,tutti i passeggeri sono risultati negativi!

Nessun altro contagio al municipale di Boston,grazie a Dio!"

Tutti applaudirono ed urlarono,ma in quel momento arrivò un fax.

"Robby?"disse una donna che le passò un foglio "Il dottor Raynolds."

Lei prese il foglio "15 casi."

Fury entrò nello studio in piena notte,con addosso la vestaglia e il pigiama.

"Vuol dire che c'è un altro focolaio."disse Fury.

"Si."disse Steve che arrivò con il costume completo e lo scudo sulla schiena.

"Oltre a quello di Boaston?"disse Fury.

"Io non capisco la sua riluttanza."disse Steve "Il centro profilassi e il nostro studio sono gli unici capaci di combattere questo virus!

Per questo voglio partire stasera!"

Fury fece di "no"con il dito dopo essersi messo seduto.

"Hanno bisogno di tutto l'aiuto che..."disse Steve.

"Spiacente,Steve,non si può."disse Fury.

"Ma si può sapere perché vuole tenermi lontano da quel posto?!"disse Steve.

"Non è un problema militare e nemmeno S.H.I.E.L.D. e tu sei legato a tutti e 2."disse Fury "Non è affare nostro."

"AH NO?"disse Steve irato.  
"Il centro è in azione,fagli fare il loro lavoro e poi tu non hai uno statuto."disse Fury.

"AL DIAVOLO LO STATUTO!"urlò Steve che si sedette "CHE CENTRA LO STATUTO?

DA QUANDO È UN PROBLEMA PER LEI LO STATUTO?

STA MORENDO DELLA GENTE!

LEI HA GIURATO DI PROTEGGERE IL PAESE,SE LO RICORDA?

Ci conosciamo da anni..."

"Si,è vero,Steve,ma io sono anche il tuo capo!"disse Fury "Lo ero quando eri nello S.H.I.E.L.D. e lo sono anche qui dentro!

LO COMANDO IO IL REPARTO,NON I BUROCRATI!

E TU FAI QUELLO CHE TI DICO DI FARE!

IO SONO IL TUO CAPO E ANCHE IO HO UN CAPO!

CHIARO?"

"Si,chiami il suo capo al telefono."disse Steve mettendo il telefono sulla scrivania "Chiami McClintock!

CHE SI METTA SU UN AEREO PRIMA CHE UCCIDIATE UN SACCO DI GENTE!"

Fury si alzò dalla sedia "Fermati qui,prima di dire alte cose di cui potresti pentirti amaramente e NON DIMENTICARE CON CHI STAI PARLANDO!"

"Beh,allora me lo dica lei,perché io non lo so più!"disse Steve "Sto parlando con l'istituto?

Con il Pentagono?

La C.I.A.?

Con lo S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Con quello stronzo di McClintock?

DIMMELO TU CON CHI STO PARLANDO!"

"La conversazione è finita."disse Fury.

"Me lo dici con chi sto parlando?"disse Steve.

"TU PARTI PER IL NUOVO MESSICO DOMATTINA E TI SUGGERISCO DI ANDARE A CASA FARE LE VALIGE,CAPITANO,E TI SUGGERISCO DI FARLO SUBITO!"disse Fury"E ringrazia che ti abbiamo fatto tenere lo scudo quando hai lasciato lo S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

"Lo scudo?"disse Steve che se lo tolse dalla schiena e lo diede a Fury "Eccolo!"

Steve andò via.

La notte seguente Steve andò nell'hangar furibondo ed entrò in un ufficio trovando un ragazzo dietro la scrivania.

"Allora,sergente,perché il mio pilota non ha ricevuto i nuovi ordini?"disse Steve irato.

"Nuovi ordini?"disse il ragazzo alzandosi.

"Il colonnello Fury mi ha chiamato alle 2 per dirmi di andare subito a Cedar Creek!"disse Steve"Non hai ricevuto il dispaccio?"

"No,io ce l'ho in partenza per il Nuovo Messico..."disse il ragazzo indicando il computer.

"NO,IO NON DEVO ANDARE NEL NUOVO MESSICO!"urlò Steve "IO VADO CEDAR CREEK,IN CALIFORNIA!"

Steve prese il telefono e glie lo pose "CHIAMA IMMEDIATAMENTE IL COLONNELLO FURY E CHIEDIGLI CONFERMA!

CAPITO?"  
Steve si allontanò e poi tornò indietro prendendo il telefono "No,non chiedere nessuna conferma,dammi quel telefono."

"È meglio che chiede conferma."disse l'altro che riprese il telefono.

"Ma sei diventato matto?!"disse Steve "Lo sai che ora è?"

Il ragazzo guardò l'orologio "Le 2,30.

"Esatto!"disse Steve "Modifica i miei ordini!

Chiama la torre di controllo e digli di cambiare il mio piano di volo!"

Steve andò alla porta e lo indicò più volte "Metti il dito sul telefono!

METTI IL DITO SUL TELEFONO!"

"Mi può costare i gradi,signore."disse l'altro.

"Ti costerà il culo se non metti subito il dito sul telefono."disse Steve indicandolo "Su,coraggio,fai il numero.

Grazie."

Steve chiuse la porta.

Poco dopo l'aereo si mise in volo.

Fury camminò in un corridoio e arrivò ad una porta blindata,aprendola dopo aver messo il pollice sul pannello di controllo e digitando un codice,poi girò la manopola ed entrò,aprì una seconda porta che lo condusse in una ambiente pieno di fumo ed estrasse un cassetto dal muro prendendo una sacca piena di liquido arancione.

In una base militare c'era McClintock che parlava al telefono.

La stanza in cui era dava su un laboratorio.

"La buona notizia è che il governatore ha richiesto un intervento federale."disse McClintock"Può andare la con il primo battaglione dell'ottavo fanteria.

Niente agenti S.H.I.E.L.D.,non faccia in modo che la promozione che le ho fatto avere le monti al testa.

Ci servono i tempi di propagazione per ogni probabile veicolo:insetti,pesci,esseri umani.

Si sta propagando.

Dobbiamo sapere dove va e con che velocità ci arriva.

Fury...l'autorizzo a partire con l'operazione tabula rasa."

Fury era seduto alla scrivania "Signore...noi sappiamo che potremmo salvarli quei poveretti."

"No,dobbiamo procedere con i metodi convenzionali."disse McClintock "E lei deve mantenere il silenzio stampa assoluto.

Controlli i suoi dipendenti.

Rogers è convinto?"

"Signor si."disse Fury.

"Beh,questa la credo quando la vedo."disse McClintock "C'è dell'altro?"

"Signor no."disse Fury.

"Buona fortuna,Fury."disse McClintock.

Fury attaccò il telefono lentamente.

Le paese arrivarono una miriade di mezzi militari,pieni di uomini armati,in tuta anti contaminazione ed elicotteri.

La gente si affacciò alla finestra di notte e vide i carri armati e altri mezzi.

Gli uomini scesero dai mezzi.

Fuori dal paese furono messe recinzioni di fili spinato e furono appostati mezzi armati.

La mattina seguente delle auto della polizia scortarono un furgone.

Prima del paese c'era una strada piena di auto e furgoni danneggiati,con delle persone ai lati.

Il furgone arrivò davanti all'ospedale e da esso scesero uomini in tuta anti contaminazione gialle,inclusa Robby.

Accanto al mezzo c'era una stanza rettangolare di metallo con una porta blindata,con un'apertura circolare chiusa dal vetro e una rampa di metallo che portava a terra.

Robby scese e trovò una folla imbestialita che veniva trattenuta dai militari "Prendete il materiale e portatelo dentro."

Robby corse nell'ospedale.

"Nessuno ci aveva informati."disse un poliziotto con una maschera sul volto ad un uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Eccoli,sono arrivati."disse l'altro andando da Robby e gli strinsero la mana,presentandosi.

" Cedar Creek è una piccola città,qui siamo come una famiglia,sono tutti spaventati."disse quello in giacca e cravatta "Non so più cosa dire..."

"Lo so,signor sindaco,capisco."disse lei "Siamo qui per aiutarvi,quindi da questo momento l'unica autorità sono io."

"Credevo che fosse lui l'autorità."disse il poliziotto indicando Steve che era dentro una delle tute e si avvicinava.

"Steve."disse Robby.

"Ciao Robby."disse Steve "Ho montato l'unità di quarto livello."

"Ma che fai qui?"disse lei "Credevo che Fury ti avesse spedito nel n

Nuovo Messico."

"Infatti."disse Steve.

I 2 superarono un'entrata che aveva le porte di tessuto di plastica e passarono in un altra stanza con gli stessi tessuti.

La stanza era piena di gente sulle barelle.

"Tutti i contagiati sono qui in isolamento."disse Steve.

"Dio,quanti sono."disse lei "È un virus così veloce."

"Erano tutti in una sala cinematografica."disse Steve.

"Capitano Rogers?"disse Mark che entrò con una maschera sul volto.

"Si?"disse Steve.

"Vorrei che lei vedesse una cosa."disse Mark "Per di qua."

L'uomo lo condusse in un'altra zona dell'ospedale.

"C'è un paziente,entrato una settimana fa per un incidente,non ha avuto contatto con i pazienti in isolamento."disse Mark

Steve vide che era malato come gli altri,poi guardò una ventola sul soffitto spaventato e corse nella stanza dei malati vedendo un'altra ventola "È aerobico."

Un elicottero atterrò tra le strutture militari al bordo del paese.

Un capitano con capelli bianchi,baffi bianchi e divisa militare andò al luogo dove era atterrato l'elicottero e da esso Scese Fury.

I 2 si fecero il saluto militare.

"Capitano Thaddeus Ross ."disse l'uomo "Ben venuto,direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Grazie,generale."disse Fury stringendogli la mano "Situazione?"

"Dalle 06 abbiamo stabilito 2 cordoni sanitari,1 interno e 1 esterno."disse Ross "Nessuno ha oltrepassato le barriere.

Prima di allora non posso darle garanzia."

I due camminarono verso uno dei tendoni.

"Ci sono 2618 persone in questa cittadina,devono essere tutte controllate entro le ore 21,le chiedo di garantirmi questo."disse Fury.

"Ci conti,signore."disse Ross.

Fury entrò in una stanza con una scrivania e si sedette "A proposito,il capitano Steve Rogers è in città contro la mia volontà.

Lo localizzi e lo arresti."

"Signor si."disse Ross.

Uscendo la folla si gettò su Steve e Robby,cercando di chiedere informazioni.

I militari li aiutarono a passare e ad arrivare alla stanza di metallo.

Steve e Robby andarono davanti ad un computer che mostrò 2 virus simili e con loro c'era Sal e Jack.

"Questo è di un ceppo diverso."disse Sal indicando con la penna "Questo è il campione che abbiamo preso da Jim Scott.

Quest'altro di Cedar Creek è diverso.

Sembrano gli stessi,ma...più da vicino..."

Sal ingrandì l'immagine "Più da vicino...e ancora...vedete la differenza?"

"Si,queste piccole protuberanze qui e qui."disse Robby indicando l'immagine.

"Come se il codice proteico fosse cambiato e gli permettesse di sopravvivere più a lungo nell'aria."disse Jack.

"Si propaga con l'influenza."disse Steve che andò davanti ad una lavagna con dei nomi scritti"Bene,ragazzi,facciamo il punto."

"Allora nell'ipotesi che il nuovo ceppo nasca con Seward in pochissimo tempo contagia tutta l'area..."disse Jack indossando gli occhiali e indicando la lavagna bianca con un pennarello.

"Va bene,più indietro."disse Steve.

"Seward è un paramedico,a quanto pare è stato contaminato da uno spruzzo di sangue appartenente a Roody Alverez."disse Jack.

"E Alverez che ci dice?"disse Steve.

"Niente."disse Jack togliendosi gli occhiali "È morto prima che arrivassimo,ma ascolta...Alverez è stato ucciso dal ceppo originale,Seward è morto per il nuovo ceppo,le 2 morti sono troppo vicine per una mutazione improvvisa e spontanea e quindi io dico...l'animale ospite è portatore di entrambi i ceppi."

"Molto bene."disse Steve "Molto bene.

Tra Alverez e Jim qual'è il nesso?"disse Steve.

"Non lo so,lo sto cercando."disse Jack.

"Aspetta,aspetta..."disse Roody guardando un blocco "Alvarez lavorava in un negozio di animali."

"E lo vengo a sapere adesso?"disse Steve.

"Lo abbiamo appena saputo."disse Roody.

"Se l'ospite è li e Jack ha ragione,ha anche gli anti corpi di tutt cappi!"disse Steve.

"Vado al negozio di animali."disse Roody.

"Sal,lavora su un nuovo ceppo,riparti da 0."disse Steve andando alla porta.

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Jack,analizza tutto."disse Steve.

"Subito."disse Jack.

Steve guidò una jeep militare tra la folla inferocita e andò nell'ufficio di Fury con un normale abito da soldato.

"Scusi generale,ha un momento?"disse Steve che entrò,mentre Fury era alla scrivania con Ross davanti.

Aveva in mano dei fascicoli.

"Ah,eccoti Steve."disse Fury "Il capitano Ross ti stava cercando.

Capitano,lo prenda in custodia."

"Siamo nella merda,signore,il virus è passato nell'aria."disse Steve.

Fury restò sconvolto "Ma di che stai parlando?"

"È diventato aerobico."disse Steve.

"Generale,ci vuole scusare?"disse Fury.

"Si,signore."disse Ross che uscì.

Fury fece di no con l'indice sinistro "Motaba si propaga solo per contatto umano diretto,sei stato tu a dirlo,Steve.

"Si,lo so,ma adesso le dico che abbiamo a che fare con un nuovo ceppo."disse Steve.

"Cosa?"disse Fury sempre più sconvolto.

"Si propaga come l'influenza."disse Steve.

"Impossibile."disse Fury.

"Ah si?"disse Steve "Vada all'ospedale a controlli da solo,vada senza maschera,lo capirà meglio."

Steve gettò dei fogli sul tavolo "19 morti e centinaia di contagiati e il virus si propaga come un incendio.

Deve isolare subito e strettamente tutti i malati signore,gli altri devono tornare tutti a casa.

E dobbiamo farceli restare."

"LO STIAMO FACENDO,STEVE!"disse Fury che controllava i fogli.

"NON LO STIAMO FACENDO PERCHÉ IO HO ATTRAVERSATO UNA FOLLA DI CENTINAIA DI PERSONE!"urlò Steve "E SE UNO È INFETTO,SONO INFETTI ALTRI 10!

E SE UNO DI LORO ESCE DA CEDAR CREEK ALLORA NELLA MERDA CI AFFOGHIAMO!...PERCHÉ FINO AL COLLO CI SIAMO GIÀ!

E SE DEVE ARRESTARMI MI ARRESTI SUBITO!"

"Va bene,Steve calmati."disse Fury.

"E non mi minacci,non minacci la mia gente."disse Steve "Ci lasci fare il nostro lavoro."

"Va bene,Steve,va bene."disse Fury abbassando la testa.

Steve prese i fogli.

"Tu non sei stato qui."disse Fury.

"No,ci sono stato qui."disse Steve "Ho seguito il virus finqui.

Sono sempre stato qui."

Steve andò alla porta "Cerchi di ricordarlo."

Capitan America chiuse la porta.

Fury guardò al soffitto "Se oggi tu fossi qui,amica mia...saresti molto delusa da me.

Eh?

Chloe..."

Una jeep tornò al paese.

Una giornalista parlò alla videocamera "L'esercito e il centro profilassi riferiscono che il virus che ha colpito questa cittadina della California settentrionale viene circoscritto,mentre si ricercano degli antidoti.

L'esercito e il centro profilassi hanno stabilito una stretta quarantena per la protezione delle città limitrofe estesa per un miglio anche sull'oceano pacifico."

Un elicottero sorvolò la città,ma un elicottero militare gli si mise davanti.

"State entrando in una zona proibita."disse il pilota "Invertite la rotta di 180 gradi.

Su questa zona c'è il divieto di sorvolo."

Robby ruppe il vetro dell'entrata del negozio con un martello ed entro nel negozio di animali insieme ad una donna ed entrambe avevano le tute gialle"Attenta ai vetri."

La donna gli indicò una gabbia con dentro una scimmia in agonia.

"Robby...potrebbe essere il portatore."disse la donna.

"Quella scimmia è malata."disse lei "Non è un portatore sano.

Dobbiamo farle il test,portiamola al laboratorio.

Un camion pieno di soldati venne fatto passare,mentre la folla veniva trattenuta dai militari che intimavano di tornare indietro con i megafoni.

Alcuni cercarono uscire,ma i soldati lo colpirono con il calcio del fucile.

"Ma che sta facendo Bobby?"disse uno dentro un furgone con altri.

Un altro furgone andò dalla parte opposta "Tommy,seguici."

"Dobbiamo andarcene da qui,ragazzi."disse Tommy che mosse l'auto "Ragazzi,state giù."

Le auto trapassarono un fienile e si avviarono verso il prato che dava sul bosco,inseguiti da una jeep militare.

Una delle auto si impantanò in una pozza profonda,l'altra proseguì,ma un elicottero si mise davanti a loro.

"Fermate i veicoli."disse la voce proveniente dall'elicottero "Fermate i veicoli e scendete."

"Fermati."disse la donna nella seconda macchina.

"Non ti fermare."disse uno dei 3 nella seconda "Vai avanti!"

"SIETE ENTRATI IN UNA ZONA PROIBITA!"urlò quello dentro l'elicottero "APRIREMO IL FUOCO!

QUESTO È L'ULTIMO AVVISO!"

L'elicottero fece fuoco sulla macchina dei 3 uomini con le mitragliatrici e l'auto si spostò.

"Ma non lo capiscono che non hanno scampo?"disse il pilota.

Uno dei 3 sparò con il fucile e l'elicottero li uccise con le mitragliatrici.

La macchina espose,l'altra venne circondata e i militari fecero scendere la famiglia.

Steve era dentro la stanza rettangolare parlava,tramite una trasmittente,a Sal che era dentro una stanza con la tuta anti contaminazione "Jack,come andiamo?"

"Un momento,Capitano."disse Jack che prese del campione di sangue da delle ciotole,mediante un oggetto allungato di metallo.

Era seduto alla scrivania e dietro c'era una gabbia con un topo e c'erano due guanti incastonati nel vetro.

Sal mise i campioni in 2 buchi di versi di una placca di plastica e 1 divenne nero.

"Niente?"disse Steve.

"Capitano,questa è stata contagiata dal ceppo originale."disse Sal "Niente anti corpi.

Niente."

"Ok,questo vuol dire che se l''è preso prima della mutazione."disse Steve camminando.

"Forse era sulla nave accanto al vero portatore."disse Jack seduto vicino a Robby e Steve lo indicò"O magari si è infettata al deposito."

"Il centro profilassi ha rivoltato quel posto come un calzino,tutto Motaba negativo."disse lei.

"Ritestatelo."disse Steve.

"Ma hanno terminato."disse Robby "Quella è gente che sa il suo mestiere."

Steve sbatté la mano destra sul tavolo e si avvicinò"Manda qualcuno laggiù e digli di ritestarlo!

DOPO DI CHE DIGLI DI RICOMINCIARE DA CAPO!

E DOPO CHE L'HANNO FATTO DIGLI CHE LO RIFACCIANO DI NUOVO!"

Steve uscì dalla stanza.

"Ben tornato."disse Jack.

I mezzi militari entrarono nel paese in massa e costruirono un campo base in un parco.

Uno dei mezzi passò nella città e un militare aveva un alto parlante,mentre la gente in strada scappava "È IN VIGORE IL COPRIFUOCO MILITARE.

TORNATE SUBITO ALLE VOSTRE CASE!

CHIUNQUE SARÀ SARÀ TROVATO IN STRADA DOPO LE ORE 19 SARÀ ARRESTATO E ISOLATO.

TORNATE NELLE VOSTRE CASE,SOLO LI SARETE AL SICURO."

I militari corsero perla città

Steve uscì dalla con la tuta anti contaminazione e sentì l'annuncio,poi si diresse verso un camion con da cui scaricavano delle casse piene di vapore refrigerante e si tolse la maschera,ne aprì una ed estrasse una confezione.

Poco dopo passò per un corridoio pieno di malati con la tuta addosso e vide i militari mettere le sacche con il liquido accanto ad ogni paziente e iniettarglielo con delle flebo.

Steve entrò in una stanza e trovò Fury seduto sul un letto,vicino ad una paziente con la tuta anti contaminazione addosso.

"Signore."disse Steve che guardò la donna che aveva sangue che gli usciva da occhi,naso,bocca e orecchie.

"Era una delle prime contagiate."disse Fury.

"Cos'è l'11.0.1.?"disse Steve.

"È un ati siero sperimentale."disse Fury "Ho pensato che fosse il caso di provarlo."

"Io non ho mai detto una parola su questo 11.0.1."disse Steve "Dove l'ha preso?

Lo sa che posso telefonare agli altri?"

"Io cerco di salvare questa gente tanto quanto te e mi servo di tutto ciò che è disponibile."disse Fury e Steve annuì "Dobbiamo lavorare insieme,Steve."

"Davvero?"disse Steve.

"Davvero cosa?"disse Fury.

"Lavoriamo insieme davvero?"disse Steve e il cuore della donna si fermò "Oh Dio mio."

"Non perdere tempo a fare telefonate,Steve."disse Fury andando via."

"Sal..."disse Steve tornato nella stanza rettangolare e Sal lo raggiunse "Sal,vieni qui."

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

Steve,che ora indossava una maglietta a maniche corte celeste e pantaloni celesti gli diede una delle sacca "Inietta questa alle cavie,tienine un po' per una coltura ed esaminali attentamente."

"Ok."disse Sal "Che cos'è?"

"Beh,che cosa ti sembra?"disse Steve.

"Beh,succo d'arancia sicuramente no."disse Sal.

"Eh no."disse Steve.

"Capitano?"disse Sal.

"Si?"disse Steve.

"Che cos'è?"disse Sal.

"Non lo so."disse Steve "Aspetto che me lo dica tu."

Steve osservò la scimmia morta nella gabbia.

Il militare con l'alto parlante continuò a parlare "In caso di malessere di qualsiasi genere dovete appendere una federa o un qualsiasi panno bianco alla vostra porta di casa.

I militari vi condurranno in un luogo privato per un test.

I primi sintomi somigliano a quelli dell'influenza:tosse e febbre alta.

Chiunque accusi sintomi del genere,deve denunciarli immediatamente.

I sanitari tengono la situazione sotto controllo e lavorano giorno e notte per trovare una cura."

Intere strade avevano le ville con le lenzuola bianche.

Un militare bussò alla porta e la madre di 2 figlie si preparò ad uscire.

"Starò via per qualche ora."disse la madre che stava per piangere "Forse dovrò pernottare fuori,quindi bambine ricordate di lavarvi i denti e di fare le brave.

Andate a dormire presto."

"Mamma!"urlò una delle 2 bambine che si alzò,ma il padre la trattenne.

"Oh,Olga,non fare così ti prego."disse la madre,mentre il padre abbracciava la figlia "Ti voglio bene."

La madre aprì la porta e andò dai militari che la caricarono in una jeep.

Il padre aprì la porta e rimase a guardarla con le figlie.

"Vi voglio bene."disse la donna mentre il mezzo partiva "A presto!"

Il paese era pieno di camion che caricavano persone.

La donna fu fatta sedere sulla sedia a rotelle,gli fu messa una maschera sul naso e sulla bocca,venne condotta dentro una stanza chiusa e un uomo orientale in tuta anti contaminazione le fece un prelievo di sangue.

Robby e Jack erano in una stanza con le tute blu e i tubi rossi a mo di molla attaccati alla tuta.

"Positivo."disse Jack che controllava i campioni al microscopio "Positivo anche questo.

Tutta la città è infetta."

Jack colpì il tavolo con un pugno.

Una fila enorme di persone fu condotta all'ospedale dai militari che circondavano la zona.

I corridoi erano letteralmente pieni di gente e anche il capo militare con i tendoni era pieno.

La madre delle bambine andò al campo.

"I gruppi familiari seguano rispettino il numero che gli è stato dato."disse un militare al megafono"State tranquilli."

Un uomo di colore passo vicino alle gabbie nel deposito animali e parlò al telefono "No,nessun animale è stato trasferito da qui negli ultimi 14 giorni.

Ho controllato carico e scarico e scarico,niente."

CONSULTA FINO ALL'ULTIMO DIPENDENTE!"disse Steve che camminava avanti e indietro nella struttura rettangolare "Ripeto:FINO ALL'ULTIMO!

Qualcuno deve sapere qualcosa,la fonte di tutto questo casino è la!"

Steve riattaccò il telefono "L'ospite è la,Jack!"

Jack era seduto su una poltrona e leggeva,con i piedi messi un un'altra.

"Non ha parlato con tutti."disse Steve indicando l'esterno con il braccio sinistro.

"Steve..."disse Jack.

"Dice di aver parlato con tutti."disse Steve con un bicchiere in mano.

"Steve?"disse Jack.

"Questo caffè fa schifo."disse Steve.

"STEVE!"urlò Jack.

"Cosa?"disse Steve.

"Perché non cerchi di dormire un po'?"disse Jack.

"Perché non vai tu a dormire?"disse Steve.

Jack si alzò e andò via "Io ho dormito a lungo."

"Beh io ho da lavorare!"disse Steve "E non dirmi quando devo dormire!

Io a te non lo dico quando devi dormire!"

Steve tirò il caffè sulla lavagna.

Steve si mise a letto e dormì profondamente.

Jack andò in laboratorio e fece delle analisi,poi si spostò,il tubo gli si attorcigliò in un cassetto e la tuta si strappò.

Jack corse dentro una stanza intermedia,dopo aver staccato il tubo e del vapore riempì la stanza.

Robbie ,vedendolo uscire di corsa,gli andò dietro.

Jack si mise seduto e si tolse il casco.

"Cos'è successo,Jack?"disse Robby sedendosi accanto a lui.

"Oh niente."disse Jack "È stato solo un po' di nervosismo."

"Tutto ok."disse Robby "Devo preoccuparmi?"

"No,no,no."disse Jack "È che io detesto arrabbiarmi.

Al contrario di Steve che ultimamente ci gode."

"Sei stanco,no?"disse Robby.

"Eh si."disse Jack.

Casa Bianca.

"Ecco la previsione più ottimistica dell'istituto batteriologico dell'esercito sulla propagazione del virus."disse McClintock che mostrò una lavagna luminosa degli stati uniti e pian piano iniziarono ad apparire punti rossi e poi divenne del tutto rossa "24 ore.

36 ore.

48 ore.

Le procedure di riduzione vanno giudicate in modo opportuno.

Siate comprensivi,ma siate comprensivi globalmente.

Grazie."

McClintock si sedette ad un lungo tavolo.

"Allora,per favore...per favore..."disse l'uomo a capo tavola "Il ritorno del presidente dall'estremo oriente è previsto fra circa 20 ore.

Per allora vuole una relazione sul nostro gruppo.

Ora suggerite un bombardamento della cittadina di Cedar Creek in California,per mezzo di una bomba ad esplosivo super compresso.

La più potente arma non nucleare in nostro possesso,che funziona così:esplode,aspira tutto l'ossigeno verso il nucleo e vaporizza tutto nel raggio di 2 chilometri,uomini,donne,bambini e i virus di qualunque genere.

Distruzione competa,caso chiuso,crisi risolta."

L'uomo camminò per la sala con un foglio,dopo essersi tolto la giacca nera "Questa è la costituzione americana e io l'ho letta fino all'ultima parola."

L'uomo camminò e gettò il foglio sul tavolo "Non ci ho trovato scritto niente sulla vaporizzazione 2600 cittadini americani,ma c'è scritto,e svariate volte,che nessuno dev'essere privato della vita,della libertà e della proprietà senza un regola processo!"

L'uomo arrivò all'altro capo del tavolo "Quindi 2 opzioni vanno garantite prima di porre in atto l'opzione Tabula Rasa:la prima è l'unanime,incrollabile appoggio al presidente sulla questione e pubblicamente,dovete agire,spalla a spalla con lui,se il capo cade vi cadete con lui!

La seconda condizione è che un esercito di esperti,dopo aver effettuato migliaia di esperimenti di laboratorio deve dire ai commentatori televisivi CHE NON C'È ALTRA SOLUZIONE!"

L'uomo tornò all'altro capo del tavolo "NESSUN MEMBRO DI QUESTO GOVERNO POTRÀ ANDARE DI NASCOSTO AL WASHINGTON POST E DIRE CHE LUI HA RAPPRESENTATO L'UNICA VOCE DI OPPOSIZIONE!

SE C'È UNA VOCE DI OPPOSIZIONE DA QUALCHE PARTE LA VOGLIO SENTIRE QUI!

ADESSO!"

L'uomo gettò delle foto sul tavolo che mostravano gli ospedali del paese pieni zeppi di pazienti.

"QUESTI SONO I CITTADINI DI CEDAR CREEK!"urlò l'uomo camminando avanti e indietro"GUARDATELI BENE!

QUESTE NON SONO STATISTICHE,SIGNORE E SIGNORI!

QUESTA È CARNE E SANGUE!

E VOGLIO CHE VE LI IMPRIMIATE NELLA MEMORIA!

PERCHÉ QUESTE IMMAGINI DOVRANNO OSSESSIONARCI PER IL RESTO DEI NOSTRI GIORNI!"

La stessa notte molte persone furono messi in sacchi per cadaveri e messi su dei camion militari per poi essere ammassati un un grosso fienile abbandonato che venne dato alle fiamme completamente.

La scimmia portatrice era su un ramo davanti alla finestra di una bambina addormentata.

Un elicottero atterrò nel campo davanti Cedar Creek e McClintock scese,andando da Fury che era alla sua scrivania.

"1918,ricorda quell'epidemia,signore?"disse Fury con McClintock seduto davanti "La grande epidemia influenzale?

Fece il giro del mondo in 9 mesi,uccise 25 milioni di persone."

"Mio padre ci perse 3 fratelli."disse McClintock "E allora?"

"E se qualcuno avesse potuto fermarlo e non l'avesse fatto?"disse Fury "Come l'avrebbe giudicato al storia."

"Ah,balle."disse McClintock "Roosevelt impedì di entrate in Indocina e causò la guerra del Vietnam.

Com'è l'ha giudicato la storia?

Truman lanciò la bombo sopra i giapponesi e salvò milioni di vite americane.

Adesso qualcuno viene a dire che lui lanciò l'atomica solo per spaventare i russi.

Andiamo,non ci prendiamo in giro."

"Quelle persone si trovavano in guerra,signore."disse Fury "Noi no."

"Si, che ci siamo,Fury,tutti quanti sono in guerra."disse McClintock "Io ho avuto dal presidente il via per l'operazione Tabula Rasa e quindi vado avanti."

"Signore….quelle persone sono americani."disse Fury chinandosi in avanti e lo stesso fece l'altro.

"2600 americani morti o in punto di morte."disse McClintock "Se quel virus esce di la ne avremo 260 milioni morti o sul punto di morire.

Quelle persone sono vittime di guerra.

Gli darei una medaglia se potessi,ma sono solo caduti in guerra."

La guardia amica si Jim fu fatta entrare nell'ufficio del capo e trovò anche l'uomo di colore che era al telefono con Steve.

"Devo farle alcune domande,si accomodi."disse quello di colore e l'altro si sedette.

Steve era seduto sul letto con la mappa degli infatti iniziali in mano "Jim,Jim,Jim.

Lui come l'ha preso."

Accanto a lui era seduta Robby.

"Forse è una pista sbagliata."disse Steve "Può averglielo attaccato Alice?"

"No,i suoi tessuti avevano un'amplificazione virale doppia di quelli di lei."disse Robby.

"Siamo bloccati."disse Steve.

"Beh,facciamo del nostro meglio."disse Robby.

"No,non è vero."disse Steve.

"Dobbiamo aspettare che arrivino i risultati complessivi."disse Robby.

"Robby?"disse Steve.

"Si?"disse lei.

"Posso farti una domanda personale?"disse Steve "Che cosa ne hai fatto dei cani?"

"Oh Dio..."disse lei.

"Non dirimi che li hai messi in un canile."disse Steve.

"Pensi che li abbia legati ad un albero con una scatola di cibo per cani accanto?"disse Robby.

"Perché no?"disse lui "Conoscendoti."

Lei rise e prese il foglio "Ok,Sam,ricominciamo da capo."

Steve guardò alla sua sinistra e spalancò gli occhi,vedendo la scimmia che sembrava morta di nuovo in piedi "Accidenti...guarda."

Steve si avvicinò e prese la cuffia per far sentire la voce a Sal e Jack che indossavano al tuta di protezione "Ragazzi,guardate la scimmia."

"Accidenti...doveva essere morta da un pezzo."disse Sal "Il succo d'arancia sembra aver funzionato."

"Ma non funziona sugli esseri umani."disse Steve.

"Non funziona per il Motaba di Cedar Creek,Steve."disse Robby avvicinandosi "Quella scimmia è stata infettata con il ceppo originale."

"È vero."disse Steve "È lo sai che significa?

Significa che non è un anti siero sperimentale.

E 11.0.1. doveva uccidere il Motaba africano.

E chissà da quando lo avevano."disse Steve.

Jack barcollò,cadde a terra e gli vennero le convulsioni.

"JACK!"urlò Sal che lo soccorse "JACK,TIRATI SU!"

"SAL,COME STA RESPIRANDO!"disse Steve appoggiandosi al vetro.

"STA ANDANDO IN BLOCCO!"urlò Sal.

Poco dopo i 3,in tuta anti contaminazione portarono Jack nell'ospedale sovraffollato.

"FATE PASSARE!"urlò Steve "PRESTO PRESTO!"

Jack aveva convulsioni continue.

L'uomo fu portato in una stanza.

"SERVE SANGUE,LIQUIDO FISIOLIGICO,OSSIGENO,SUBITO!"disse Steve "CORAGGIO!"

Steve strappò la camiscia mostrando il petto,mentre una donna prendeva del ghiaccio "Mettiglielo sotto le ascelle.

Ok,tenete sotto controlla la temperatura!"

"VOGLIO LA PRESSIONE!"urlò Robby.

"INFERMIERA,DEVI DIRMI QUANT'È LA TEMPERATURA!"urlò Steve e lei prese un termometro.

"41."disse la donna.

"VOGLIO L'ASPIRATORE!"urlò Steve "ALTRO GHIACCIO!"

Steve prese una cassa con sacche di ghiaccio e la rovesciò su di lui,poi iniziò a schiaffeggiarlo lentamente "Hai dormito abbastanza!

Coraggio!

Apri gli occhi!

Apri gli occhi!

Guardami!

Mi vedi?"

Jack aprì gli occhi "Ecco,bravo.

Ecco.

Ecco.

Ce l'hai fatta.

Come ti senti?"

"Ho fatto un bel sogno,c'era il mago di Oz."disse lui,mentre Robby faceva un prelievo.

"Si?"disse Steve.

"E c'eri anche tu."disse Jack.

"Resta con me."disse Steve che lo scosse "Si,c'ero anche io.

Avevi la febbre a 41.

Adesso ti sta scendendo,ok?

Resta con me,eh?

Avanti,resta con me.

Non fare sciocchezze."

"Quante cellule cerebrali avrò ucciso?"disse Jack

"Quante?"disse Steve "Un miliardo."

"Ah,sonos ceso al tuo livello d'intelligenza."disse Jack.

Steve rise "C'è un antidoto per il senso dell'umorismo?"

Jack iniziò ad avere le convulsioni e gli altri lo tennero.

"REGGETELO!"disse Steve "REGGETELO!

REGGETEGLI IL BRACCIO!"

Robby li guardò.

"Che c'è?"disse Steve "Chè c'è?"

"Forse non ha passato il guanto interno,tienilo giù e prepara una vena."disse Robby.

"Che stai dicendo?"disse Steve e lei corse via.

"Vieni qua."disse lei Steve che la seguì in un'altra stanza.

Lei si tolse un guanto e vide che il dito era ferito,poi lo sciaciò con l'acqua.

Steve entrò spaventato.

"Ero vicina a lui,dovevo capire che non stava bene."disse lei.

Steve pres eil guanto "Forse non lo ha passato."

"Si,si."disse lei.

"Fa vedere."disse Steve che le prese una mano.

"È passato,Steve."disse lei.

"Aspetta,ti disinfetto."disse Steve.

"L'ho fatto."disse lei che iniziò a camminare per la stanza "Mio Dio.

La so usare una siringa.

Perché?

Perché?

Perché non ho aspettato."

"Robby?"disse Steve che la afferrò "Devi ascoltarmi."

"Non adesso."disse lei.

"Devi ascoltarmi."disse Steve.

"Non adesso!"disse lei.

"Devi ascoltarmi!"disse Steve.

"NON ADESSO!"urlò Robby.

"DEVI ASCOLTARMI!"urlò Steve "ASCOLTAMI ADESSO!"

"No,non c'è niente da dire,Steve."disse lei.

"Si,invece."disse lui.

Steve guidò per il paese e la collinetta a tutta velocità ed entrò nello studio di Fury.

"Si,Steve?"disse Fury.

"Lei il Motaba lo conosceva."disse Steve "E 11.0.1. era l'antidoto.

Poteva fermare il contagio prima che il virus mutasse."

"Non potevamo."disse Fury.

"Chi?"disse Steve.

"Noi."disse Fury.

"Noi?"disse Steve.

"Noi."disse Fury "Ti deve bastare."

"No,io voglio l'ospite."disse Steve "Deve dirmi cos'è l'ospite."

"Non l'abbiamo mai scoperto."disse Fury "L'abbiamo sintetizzato l'antisiero."

"Si,per proteggere le truppe."disse Steve "Adesso il virus arriva qui e 2 ragazzi muoiono e noi potremmo fermare il contagio,ma non lo facciamo perché dobbiamo preservare la perfetta arma batteriologica.

Ma poi il virus muta e,a differenza di allora,adesso non possiamo più fare niente per fermarlo."

"È una decisione prese nell'interesse della sicurezza nazionale."disse Fury e l'altro si sedette"Al momento ci potevamo permettere un certo numero di perdite."

"Jack è contagiato."disse Steve "Robby e contagiata."

"Mi dispiace."disse Fury.

"Dispiace solo a lei?"disse Steve "Signore,è colpa di tutti se una città muore,è colpa di tutti se Jack muore...e anche lei sta morendo."

"Non eravate in cattivi rapporti,Steve?"disse Fury.

"Scusi,ma di che cosa sta parlando?"disse Steve.

"Della tua inclinazione a distorcere i fatti."disse Fury "Voi 2 di fatto non siete mai stati d'accordo,anzi l'esatto opposto.

Ci sono tutti.

Ci sei dentro anche tu,Steve,a meno che non ti sia dimesso 5 minuti fa.

Fai solo ricerca,tutto qui.

Noi sobbiamo difenderci da quei maniaci che stanno perfezionando le armi biologiche.

Sono le regole del gioco.

Si,è stato un errore non usare subito le 11.0.1.,ma è acqua passata.

Abbiamo dato il massimo come scienziati.

Dobbiamo andare avanti da soldati."

"E distruggerete la città."disse Steve "Sterminerete il vurus mutante e la vostra arma biologica resterà intatta.

È per questo che le truppe si ritirano.

È già stato deciso.

Per quando?"

"Alle 20 di stasera,per ordine del presidente."disse Fury.

"Come sarebbe il presidente?"disse Steve.

"Ha avuto le proiezioni ad una commisione del consiglio di esperti."disse Fury.

"Io non c'ero."disse Steve.

"Sarebbe stato lo stesso,Steve."disse Fury "Quando ha capito che entro 48 ore il virus poteva andare a bussare alla Casa Bianca ha dato l'ordine."

"Non sono stato invitato."disse Steve.

"Se fossi stato invitato...che cosa avresti consigliato?"disse Fury.

Steve era nella jeep poco copo e rispondeva al telefono "Che c'è?"

"Capitano."disse Sal alla radio "Ha telefonato Rhoders.

Sembra che sia riuscito a far confessare ad un guardiano che Jim Scott aveva rubato un'animale dal deposito."

"Davvero?"disse Steve "Che specie di animale?"

"Non ha saputo dirmelo,doveva essere piccolo per stare sul sedile posteriore."disse Sal"Però,Capitano...abbiamo saputo che è arrivato su una nave dall'Africa intorno al primo settembre."

"Beh,non è molto,ma è già qualcosa."disse Steve "Dobbiamo trovare la nave.

Senti,fai i bagagli,c'è da lavorare."

"Capitano Ross."disse McClintock che entrò in una stanza piena di video "Il capitano Rogers è stato in questa stanza?"

"Si,signore."disse Ross.

"Perché non ne sono stato informato?"disse McClintock.

"Lei stava dormendo."disse Ross.

"Non dormo mai così pesantemente,Ross."disse McClintock "Adesso lei me lo trova e me lo arresta,per ordine del presidente."

Un gruppo di militari passò per i paese.

Sal li osservò dalla finestra dell'ospedale.

Steve era in una stanza a parlare con Robby "Ci siamo vicini,Robby.

Questa è la nostra occasione."

"Lo so."disse lei.

"Ci credi davvero?"disse Steve

"Io credo in te,Steve."disse Robbie "Tu devi andare."

"Ok..."disse Steve che andò alla porta e poi si fermo "Ascoltami...non so come dirtelo...ma se non sarò di ritorno per le 6 e tu non accusi sintomi...vattene."

"Che stai dicendo."disse Robby.

"Lascia la città."disse Steve "Robbie,tu hai visto che le truppe si stanno ritirando?"

"Non possono farlo."disse Robbie.

"Si,lo faranno Robby."disse Steve.

Una jeep militare arrivò davanti l'ospedale.

Sal corse da Steve "Capitano!

È necessario partire alla svelta.

Immediatamente."

I 2 entrarono dentro una stanzatta con le pareti di plastica e del vapore fu messo su di loro.

"Il capitano Rogers è in ospedale?"disse uno dei soldati.

"Si,credo di sopra..."disse l'infermiera.

"Di sopra,andiamo!"disse uno dei militari e tutti corsero per le scale.

"Quante ore hai di scuola pilotaggio?"disse Steve che si stava vestendo dietro una tenda con Sal.

"60 ore."disse Sal.

"Tempo effettivo di volo?"disse Steve.

"AVETE VISTO IL CAPITANO ROGERS?"disse uno dei militari nella stanza dei pazienti.

Uno dei militari aprì la porta e trovò vari scianziati tra cui Robbie "Avete visto il capitano Rogers?"

"Uno alto e molto robusto?"disse lei "Certo.

Certo."

Sal e Rogers erano vestiti da soldati semplici e camminarono per le strade "Via."

Steve andò da un soldato vicino a degli elicotteri "Sergente."

"Agli ordini."disse l'uomo.

"Dov'è il suo pilota?"disse Steve "Ha chiamato il colonnello Fury,precedenza all'elicottero per una consegna urgente di documenti.

Dove sta?"

"Il mio pilota fa..."disse il sergente.

"Che fa il suo pilota,sergente?"disse Steve.

"Sta facendo...un goccio d'acqua."disse il sergente.

"Un goccio d'acqua?"disse Steve "Non ho capito.

In questo caso aspetteremo a bordo."

"Signore..."disse il sergente e Steve avanzò.

"Gli dica di muoversi."disse Stev salirono su un elicottero.

"SONO DI SOTTO!"urlò uno dei militari nell'ospedale.

L'elicottero fu messo in volo e si allontanò.

"Tutti a terra,ragazzi!"disse Sal vedendo i militari che lo inseguivano "Decolliamo."

Il sergente parlò alla radio "Comando, mi sentite?

Accidenti..."

Il mezzò volò via.

"Dirigi su San Francisco,passa sulla costa,la nebbia ci favorirà se ci inseguono."disse Steve.

"La nebbia?"disse Sal.

"La nebbia."disse Steve "Hai mai volato con la nebbia?"

"Ho letto le istruzioni."disse Sal.

Ross corse nella stanza con i video "Il capitano Rogers si è impossessato di un nostro elicottero."

"Cosa?"disse McClintock "Posso chiedere come?

Non perda tempo a pensarci,lo trovi e se fa resistenza gli spari."

"Si,signore."disse Ross.

"Aspetti,non è strettamente necessario..."disse Fury.

"È un portatore sano delle malattia."disse McClintock "Ho degli esami che provano che il vurus si è legato alle sue cellule.

Potrebbe mutare ancora."

Ross andò.

"Signore."disse Fury "Se gli da la caccia tra poco avremo addosso tutta la stampa.

Creerà del panico."

"Non ha mai riconosciuto le vere priorità,Fury."disse McClintock "I tempi del soldato senza macchia sono finiti,non avrebbero mai dovuto scegliere lui per il progetto del super soldato."

"Non è contagiato."disse Fury "È immune.

E il vurus non si è attaccato alle cellule."

"So che è stato a diretto contatto con il Mutaba,che altro c'è da sapere?"disse McClintock "Doveva arrestarlo quando ne aveva l'occasione."

McClintock andò via "Lanciate un'allerta generlae!"

L'elicottero atterrò su un palazzo federale di San Francisco.

I 2 camminarono rapidamente nei corriodi.  
"Da questa parte."disse Sal.

"Sei sicuro?"disse Pit "Ci parlo io."

I 2 si fecero strada tra la fila.

"Mi scusi."disse Steve ad una donna e mostrò un biglietto "Capitano Rogers,istituto batterilogico."

"Oh si,io sono Jeorge,sud Dakota."disse l'uomo mostrando il cartellino "Si metta in coda."

"È scoppiata un'epidemia a Cedar Creek."disse Steve "VENIAMO D ACEDAR CREEK,IN CALIFORNIA."

CEDAR CREEK,CHE IN QUESTO MOMENTO È IN QUARANTENA!"disse Sal e la folla se ne andò.

"Hai sentito del vurus?"disse Steve "Devo aggiungere altro?"

L'uomo scosse la testa spaventato.

"Ci servono tutte le polize di carico di tutte le navi in arrivo dall'altrafrica negli ultimi 3 mesi."disse Steve toccandogli le mani "Jeorge,vuoi che ti tossisca addosso?"

"No..."disse Jeorge "CI penso io."

"Bravo."disse Steve.

Una donna iniziò a fotocopiare "Il deposito deve stare molto attento con la documentazione.

Ecco la nostra lista."

La dona diede il foglio ai 2.

"La confronti con quella del deposito."disse lei.

"Allora sei pronto?"disse Steve a Sal che aveva un fascicolo aperto.

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Numero 1:Petra."disse Steve "Numero 2:Venus.

Numero 3:Patrisha.

Numero 4:Tekara.

Tekara."

"Signor no."disse Sal.

"No?"disse Steve "Arrivata a san Francisco Portando una scimmia,consegnata al deposito."

"No."disse Sal.

"Non è sulla lista?"disse Steve e Sal prese il foglio.

"Negativo,signore."disse Sal.

"È la nostra nave."disse Steve "È quella buona."

"Signore questa nave ha già ripreso il mare,signore."disse Sal.

"E allora?"disse Steve.

"Come la localizziamo?"disse Sal.

"Ho un amico alla guardia costiera."disse la donna "Basta che faccio una telefonata."

"Amico quando?"disse Steve e la donna rise.

"Secondo la moglie un po' troppo."disse lei che prese il telefono.

L'elicottero volò in cielo verso il mare.

"Sal portami su quella nave."disse Steve "Non può essere troppo lontana.

È salpata stamattina."

"Lei vuole che entri ne pacifico e la butti sul ponte di una nave?"disse Sal "Con tutto il dovuto rispetto trovo che sia un'idiozia."

"Idiozia?"disse Steve"Ti faccio una domanda.

Siamo ricercati in fuga o no?"

"Si,giusto."disse Sal.

"L'idiozia è la nostra unica alternativa."disse Steve "Trova la nave."

La bambina che aveva avuto la scimmia fuori dalla finestra era al tavolo e disegnava.

La madre le portò da mangiare,poi si accucciò vedendo il disegno della bambina "Cos'è?"

"Una scimmietta."disse lei "Abita nel bosco."

"Ci abitano molte scimmie nel bosco?"disse la madre.

"No,solo Betty."disse lei.

"Ah..."disse la madre "E a Betty piacciono le mele come piacciono alla mia scimmietta?"

"Si."disse la figlia che prese un pezzò di mela dal piatto.

"Qui è l'elicottero militare . di pattuglia."disse Sal mentre volava con l'elicottero nella nebbia"Mandateci le coordinate,passo."

"Prova un'altra frequenza."disse Steve.

"Non funzionerà,staranno sorvegliando tutti i canali radio."disse Sal "Dobbiamo fidarci delle coordinate della guardia costiera."

"Niente atteggiamenti negativi."disse Steve.

"Affermativo."disse Sal.

Robby camminava tra i corridoi e andò nel bagno guardandosi allo specchio e capendo di essere infetta,così si tolse il casco.

"Se sicuro di avere le coordinate giuste?"disse Steve.

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Basterà in carburante che abbiamo?"disse Steve.

"Stia tranquillo,Capitano,quest'aggeggio fa 400 miglia senza rifornimento."disse Sal che vide la nave "Aspetti...

Laggiù."

"È lei."disse Steve "Grazie Signore.

Grazie."

"Non riuscirà a scendere sulla nave,signore."disse Sal.

"Devi mettermici sopra."disse Steve.  
"Mi avvicinò il più possibile."disse Sal.

"Ti avvicini per far cosa?"disse Steve.  
"Per farla saltare,signore."disse Sal.

"Non dirai sul serio,vero?"disse Steve.

"Allora lei piloti e io salto."disse Sal.

"No,ti spezzeresti da quest'altezza."disse Steve "Cerca di avvicinarti...tu arriva molto vicino."

"Quel livello sembra fatta apposta per saltarci sopra."disse Sal.

"E come ci torno quassù?"disse Steve.

"Facca sgomberare al massimo il ponte o le lancio una fune."disse Sal e lui lo guardò "Scherzavo signore.

Per tenerle su il morale."

Steve uscì dallo sportello dell'elicottero "Più vicino!

Arriva più vicino!"

Steve spiccò un salto di 2 metri e atterrò sul tendone di una scialuppa,mostrando il pollice a Sal,poi andò tra l'equipaggio cinese "Con chi posso parlare?

Chi mi capisce?"

"Con me."disse un cinese.

"Mi servono informazioni su un animale che era su questa nave."disse Steve.

"Tu vuoi animale?"disse il cinese.

"Non ha capito niente."disse Steve "È un caso medico d'urgenza!

Io sono un soldato medico americano.

Sono un dottore."

Gli altri lo capirono e lo portarono di sotto aprendogli la cella frigorfera e mostrandogli un cadavere con dentro un morto con le stesse caratteristiche di quelli uccisi dal Mutaba.

"Ci sono altri morti sulla nave?"disse Steve.

"No."disse l'altro "No,malato."

"Può portarmi nell'alloggio di quest'uomo?"disse Steve.

"Si,di sopra."disse l'altro che lo portò in una stanza dove c'erano anche altri che mangiavano "Ecco.

Guarda."

Steve si avvicinò a dei letti a castello e guardò le foto appese al muro,poi prese un diario "Dov'è il suo stipetto?"

Steve aprì l'armadietto dell'uomo,a non trovò nulla,poi vide delle foto attaccate sulla parte inferiore del secondo letto e trovò l'immagine della scimmia "L'ospite."

Nell'ospedale molti medici stavano coprendo con dei teli i cadaveri.

Robbie entrò nella stanza di Jack che ormai era pieno di macchie e gli prese la mano.

"Ciao."disse Robbie.

"Come stai?"disse Jack.

"Robbie..."disse Jack.

"Si,Jack?"disse lei.

"Tu devi essere buona con Steve."disse Jack "Non ha mai voluto andarti contro.

Ho tanta paura.

Ti dispiace tenermi la mano?"

"Certo."disse lei "Sono qui vicino a te."

L'elicottero atterrò presso una stazione televisiva in california.

Un uomo parlò in tv "Consulenti scientifici del governo mi hanno assicurato che non c'è rischio di un ulteriore contagio in questo momento.

Nel frattempo i 2 militari che hanno violato il cordone sanitario di Cedar Creek stamani e sono ritenuti contagiati..."

Nel complesso c'era una zona con varie scrivanie e una donna urlò vedendo Sal entrare con la pistola,seguito da Steve.

"CALMA!"disse Sal "STATE CALMI!"

"LA!"disse Steve e Sal aprì la porte entrano nella stanza in cui le videocamere riprendevano le persone al telegiornale "ATTENZIONE!

TUTT BENE!

CALMATEVI!

NON SUCCEDE NIENTE,TUTTO OK!

AH,RAGAZZI,RIPRENDETE I VOSTRI POSTI,NON SIAMO CONTAGIATI!

IO SONO PURE IMMUNE!

COMINCIATE AD UTILIZZARE LE TELECAMERE!"

"Sono loro."disse uno dei 2 uomini dietro un vetro.

"Camera 2,riprendi le riprese."disse l'altro.

"Verso quale telecamera devo parlare?"disse Steve.

"Quella la."disse la donna bionda.

"Sono il capitano Steve Rogers,conosciuto anche come Capitan America."disse Steve con un microfono "Sono qui con il maggiore Sal.

Non siamo contagiati dal virus mutaba,ma molte persone già lo sono.

Abbiamo identidicato l'animale portatore del virus e abbiamo bisogno deò vostro aiuto per rintracciarlo.

L'animale portatore del virus m

Mutaba è una scimmia,questa è una foto dell'animale."

La madre della bambina smise si sparecchiare e guardò la tv.

"Ecco."disse Steve mostrando la foto "Può inquadrarla bene, per favore?

Può fare un primo piano?

È una scimmietta grossa come un gatto,ha la faccia bianca,una striscia di pelo scuro lungo il dorso.

Per favore non cercate di catturarla personalmente,non l'avvicinate neanche.

Quello che dovete fare in caso di avvistamento è chiamare questo numero del centro controllo profilassi ad atlanta.

Il prefisso è 404 e il numero è 5556093."

La madre guardò iò disengo della bambina e poi la foto della scimmia,poi guardò la figlia andare verso il bosco.

"Ripeto se avvistate questa scimmietta non l'avvicinate."disse Steve.

"KASSIE!"urlò la madre correndo via e facendo cadere i piatti.

Delle auto della polizia arrivarono sul posto e fecero fuoco contro l'elicottero militare che volò via.

"NO!"urlò il capo della polizia "NON SPARATE!"

"Bene."disse Steve parlando con delle cuffie "Ok,dottor Raynolds,glie lo rileggo per assicurarmi di avelo annotato bene.

Numero 2011 di..."

Mentre Steve parlava gli uomini dell'accampamento militare di McClintock prendevano appunti.

"La ringrazio moltissimo."disse Steve.

"Fortuna che quella donna ha fatto il numero."disse Sal.

"Già."disse Steve "Allora,facciamo il punto.

Jim porta la scimmia a Cedar Creek,cerca di venderla,ma non ci riesce,va in auto a San Francisco,monta su un aereo per Boston,ma...senza l'animale."

"Lo ha liberato da qualche parte."disse Sal.

"Infatti,fra Cedar Creek e San Francisco che cosa c'è?"disse Steve.

"La foresta delle sequoie."disse Sal.

"Esatto."disse Steve.

"Ci siamo!"disse Sal.

"È fatta!"disse Steve.

Ross andò da McClintock con i fogli degli appunti "Abbiamo intercettato una telefonata,sono diretti laggiù e io ho già 2 squadre pronte."

"Un potenziale casino che è riuscito ad evitare."disse McClintock"Chi crede che debba occuparsene ora?"

"Lei signore?"disse Ross.

"Lei è un grandissimo leccaculo,Ross."disse McClintock sorridendo malignamente "Spera di poter diventare generale un giorno?"

"Signor si."disse Ross.

"Beh se lo scordi."disse McClintock che iniziò a camminare "Beh,se lo scordi.

E mi metta a disposizione un elicottero."

L'elicottero si Steve arrivò favanti alla casa della donna.

Poco dopo Steve era nella casa e osservava dalla finestra un piattino con dentro una mela tagliata,messo su un tronco.

Sal era fuori dalla casa in attesa con la pistola.

"Non ci viene da voi."disse la bambina "Viene solo da me.

Sono l'unica amica che ha."

McClintock entrò dentro un elicottero "Spero che lei sia il miglior pilota d'elicottero di tutto l'esercito."

"Si,signore."disse il pilota.

"Bene."disse McClintock e 2 elicotteri decollarono.

Steve era in ginocchio sulle mani di Steve "Kate,tu sei mai stata malata?"

"Si."disse Kate.

"Non è divertente,vero?"disse Steve.

"No."disse lei "Ci sono un sacco di persone malate,in questo momento,tutta una città e...e tu vuoi bene alla tua mamma,vero?"

La bambina annuì.

"E io voglio bene ai miei amici e i miei amici sono tra quelle persone che stanno tanto male."disse Steve "E io voglio vederla guarita.

E la tua Betty può aiutarmi a far guarire tutti quanti,perché ha una specie di medicina dentro lei,è per questo che è molto speciale.

Hai capito?"

La bambina annuì.

"Non gli farà niente?"disse lei.

"No."disse Steve "La faremo solo dormire per un po'.

Non può fargli male,vero?"

"No."disse lei "Me lo promette."

"Te lo prometto."disse Steve "Se le faccio male,puoi darmi un pugno sul naso.

Un pugno bello forte...per un naso bello grosso."

Fury era alla scrivania e prendeva un telefono e leggeva un foglio "A tutti i punti di ascolto qui è il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury Junior.

Il comandante ha emesso l'autorizzazione definitiva.

Abbiamo ordine di procedere.

So che qualcuno ha dei dubbi su ciò che stiamo per fare...non saremmo esseri umani se non ce li avessimo,ma il destino della nazione,forse del mondo,è nelle nostre mani.

Noi siamo l'ultima linea di difesa e non possiamo,non osiamo rifiutare questo pesante fardello.

Sono convinto che ciascuno di noi,ciascuno di voi farà il proprio dovere.

Chiudo."

La bomba venne caricato su un aereo che decollò.

"Che Dio ci perdoni."disse Fury.

La bambina era nel bosco e i genitori la osservavano,con Steve vicino.

"Betty!"disse lei "BETTY VIENI!

BETTY!"

"Oh ti prego sta attenta."disse la madre.

"Non le farò del male."disse Steve.

"Non ci resisto."disse la madre.

"Non ci vorrà molto."disse Steve.

La scimmia si avvicino.

"Betty."disse la bambina "Ah...eccoti qua."

La scimmia si mostrò leggermente diffidente.

"Attento."disse Steve "Attento."

"Qua Betty."disse lei e la scimmia si avvicinò,mettendosi davanti l'animale.

"Andiamo piccola,spostati."disse Sal "Coraggio."

"Piccola,spostati."disse lei.

"Vieni qua."disse la bambina

"Vai adesso."disse Steve.

Sal avanzò e prese una leggera storta,la scimmia iniziò ad urlare e Sal sparò addormentandola.

L'elicottero di McClintock stava volando sopra la foresta.

"Siamo quasi a destinazione,signore."disse il pilota.

"Quell'uomo è disertore e portatore del virus,dobbiamo metterlo in quarantena a Trevis,coraggio andiamo."disse McClintock.

Steve era nell'elicottero con Sal.

"Andiamo,maggiore,non mi faccia difficoltà."disse Steve "Mi passi il colonnello Fury e gli dica che c'è il capitano Rogers ed è urgente."

Fury arrivò immediatamente "Steve!

Ma dove sei?"

"Stiamo tornando al campo,signore,abbiamo l'ospite."disse Steve.

"Cosa?"disse Fury.

"Abbiamo trovato il portatore signore."disse Steve.

"Grazie a Dio."disse Fury.

"Deve far annullare il bombardamento."disse Steve.

"Beh,posso farti guadagnare un po' di tempo."disse Fury "Tu riporta qua le chiappe sane e salve."

"Signor si."disse Steve.

"Forse troverai della resistenza venendo qui."disse Fury.

"Resistenza?"disse Steve "Sarà dura riportare le chiappe sane,vero?"

"Buona fortuna."disse Fury.

"Andiamo."disse Steve.  
"Problemi Capitano?"disse Sal.

"Naturale."disse Steve e l'elicottero si alzò.

La voce di Fury fu sentita nell'aereo militare "Qui il colonnello Fury.

Interrompete l'operazione,tornate alla base.

Forse abbiamo un'altra soluzione."

"Ricevuto colonnello."disse il pilota "Torniamo alla base."

Steve vide i 2 elicotteri "Sal?"

"Comandi."disse Sal.

"Da un'occhiata."disse Steve "È quella la resistenza?"

"Credo di si."disse Sal "Si regga."

L'elicottero virò.

"Eccoli."disse il pilota.

"Dove?"disse McClintock che li vide.

La voce del pilota fu udita nel mezzo "..qui Viper 0.8. rispondente,passo."

Sal rispose "Viper,ti ascolto."

". pronti ad entrare in formazione con noi per dirigerci verso la base di Trevis,passo?"disse McClintock.

"Trevis?"disse Steve "Per ordine di chi?"

"Mio."disse McClintock.

"E lei chi è?"disse Steve.

"Generale Donald McClintock."disse lui "Il più alto in grado di questa zona,passo."

"Non sapevo che lei fosse dietro di noi."disse Steve "La informo che abbiamo l'animale portatore del virus,ci dirigiamo al laboratorio di Cedar Creek."

"Le ordino di accompagnarci alla base aerea di Trevis,passo."disse McClintock.

"Ma lei non ha capito."disse Steve "Non c'è nessun malato a Trevis."

"Non mi crei queste difficoltà,Rogers."disse McClintock.

"Sono in formazione d'attacco,quelli ci vogliono soltanto abbattere signore."disse Sal.

"Non vorrà abbattere un elicottero nel cielo della California in pieno giorno?"disse Steve.

"Con tutto il rispetto,capitano Rogers,se lei non ci segue alla base aerea di Trevis io la faccio abbattere."disse McClintock "A lei e qualsiasi animale portatore che si è illuso di aver catturato."

"Generale,con tutto il rispetto,vada a fare un culo."disse Steve.

"Sotto la mia responsabilità."disse McClintock "Prepari l'armamento."

Il pilota pigiò un bottone.

"Viper 2,qui il generale McClintock."disse McClintock "Pronti a fare fuoco."

I 2 piloti si guardarono.

"Si regga,capitano."disse Sal "Scendiamo di quota."

L'elicottero si abbassò verso un ruscello.

"Che posso fare per aiutarti?"disse Steve.

"Non mi innervosisca."disse Sal.

"Il fiume curva a destra, tagliamogli la strada."disse il pilota "Viper 2,allargati a destra."

L'altro elicottero si separò.

"Non li vedo più,forse li abbiamo seminati."disse Steve,ma un elicottero gli apparve dietro e poi arrivò l'altro.

"Si regga colonnello."disse Sal che proseguì

"Non c'è tiro."disse uno dei piloti.

"Lo vede quel ponte la davanti,capitano?"disse Sal.

"Si."disse Steve.

"Sopra o sotto?"disse Sal.

"Ma perché non decidi tu?"disse Steve "Io non saprei..."

"Si regga."disse Sal.  
"Io...io avrei detto sopra."disse Steve

L'altro elicottero si allontano,ma il primo rimase.

"Che devo fare,signore?"disse il pilota.

"Cerchi di fermarlo a tutti i costi."disse McClintock e l'elicottero usò le mitragliatrici.

"NON SOTTO IL PONTE!"urlò McClintock e l'elicottero strusciò nell'acqua.

Il pilota continuò a sparare.

"Lo stai perdendo!"disse McClintock.

"Che gran bastardo."disse il pilota.

"Lo stai perdendo!"disse McClintock.

"Si regga,capitano."disse Sal che fece una virata presso una parete rocciosa e l'altro elicottero non riuscì a virare nello stesso modo.

"È fatta signore,è fatta!"disse Sal.

"Se sei nei guai vorrei essere il primo a saperlo."disse Steve.

"Si regga!"disse Sal che andò in alto,superando gli altri 2 e virò a destra.

"Mi devi preparare un po' prima di rifare una cosa simile."disse Steve.  
"Non sapevo di farla finché non l'ho fatta."disse Sal.

"Viper 2,dove diavolo sei?"disse il pilota.

"Viper 2 in avvicinamento."disse l'altro pilota.

"Ha invertito la rotta,ti sta venendo dritto addosso."disse il pilota.

"Ci vengono addosso!"disse il pilota "Attivo l'armamento?

NOOO!"

I 2 elicotteri Viper furono ad un passo dallo schiantarsi l'uno sull'altro.

"Dov'è finito?"disse McClintock.

"Non lo so,signore."disse il pilota.

"Figlio di puttana,l'ha fatto apposta."disse McClintock.

"Sono razzi quelli sui fianchi?"disse Steve.

"Esatto."disse Sal.

"Sparane un paio in quel bosco."disse Steve.

2 missili furono lanciati ed esplosero.

Uno dei 2 elicotteri andò verso l'esplosione.

"Ehi,guarda la."disse Viper 2 "Vediamo fumo tra gli alberi,ore 2."

"Verificare."disse McClintock.

"Viper 2,potete scendere in cerca dei rottami?"disse il pilota.

"Negativo,troppo intricato."disse il secondi pilota.

"Riteniamo che si siano schiantati."disse il pilota "Voi che vedete?"

"Abbiamo registrato 3 contatti e poi un'esplosione."disse un aereo in orbita "Ora ne vediamo solo 2.

C'è molta interferenza da terra,per via dell'autostrada."

"Siamo un po' bassini,non trovi Sal?"disse Steve notando che l'elicottero era 2 metri sopra un camion che trasportava tronchi.

"Così depistiamo il radar."disse Sal.

"È ancora li."disse Steve guardandosi alle spalle "Come va,Betty?

Sal?"

"Si,signore?"disse Sal.

"Usa 11.0.1. per sintetizzare un antidoto."disse Steve.

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

L'elicottero atterrò nel paese.

"Abbiamo un sacco di gente da..."disse Steve.

"Si,signore,lo farò su larga scala."disse Sal.

"Insomma lo voglio a litri."disse Steve "Voglio tutto sul posto se Robby risponde,d'accordo?"

"Ok."disse Sal.

I 2 scesero dal mezzo portando la scimmia.

Sal corse nella struttura rettangolare e Steve nell'ospedale.

"Nessuna traccia di rottami."disse il pilota "Ci hanno depistato."

"Che figlio di puttana"disse McClintock.

Sal aveva collegato la scimmia ad un cavo.

Steve,coperto si avvicinò al letto di Robby.

"Ciao."disse Steve.

"Steve."disse Robby.

"Vedrai che te la caverai,ho trovato l'ospite."disse Steve.

"Non sei costretto a mentire,Steve."disse lei.

"No,è vero."disse Steve "Ti dimetterai.

Sal ce la sta mettendo tutta.

Tieni duro per un po'.

Ok?"

Lei gli toccò il viso con la mano "Adoro il tuo volto."

"Grazie."disse lui e lei chiuse gli occhi "Aspetta,io...continua parlarmi.

Robby?

Robby?

Robby,sveglia."

Lei aprì gli occhi.

"Si,così."disse Steve.

Sal corse verso Steve con la sacca "Capitano,eccolo!"

Sal aveva un sacchetto per la flebo con liquido giallo.

"Mettilo li."disse Steve "Pronto."

"Dica lei."disse Sal.

"Via."disse Steve mentre la flebo veniva messa nella vena"Hai messo un moto il laboratorio?"

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Bene,tutta la città aspetta,vai."disse Steve "Vai,non c'è tempo da perdere su."

McClintock entrò nel posto di comando "Ha ritardato il bombardamento!

Le sue solite stronzate sentimentali!"

McClintock prese il telefono.

"Non vede che c'è la possibilità di salvare questa gente?"disse Fury.

"Lei è matto."disse McClintock "Mi ricevete?

Passo."

"Qui Sam-1 in ascolto,passo."disse una voce agli alto parlanti.

"Non abbiamo usato l'antidoto e l'avevamo e ora hanno l'ospite."disse Fury "La cosa verrà fuori."

"Sosterrò le mie ragioni."disse McClintock.

"Io non le sosterrò più il culo."disse Fury.

"Procedete immediatamente con l'operazione Tabula Rasa,ci siamo capiti bene?"disse McClintock"Passo."

"Rogers sa di quel campo in Africa."disse Fury mentre l'altro attaccava il telefono.

L'aereo decollo ancora.

Robby iniziò a sentirsi meglio e Steve era seduto li vicino.

Sal corse da Steve che gli andò incontro.

"SAL!"urlò Steve "La febbre sta diminuendo,funziona!

Si sta normalizzando!

Vieni!"

"Ma,signore,stanno arrivando."disse Sal.

"Chi?"disse Steve.

"Ho intercettato una trasmissione."disse Sal "Gli aerei sono in volo.

Stanno arrivando."

"Andiamo."disse Steve.  
"Dove andiamo?"disse Sal.  
Steve si mise a correre con l'altro dietro "AVANTI!

VIENI CON ME!"

"Dove stiamo andando,Capitano?"disse Sal una volta usciti.

"DOBBIAMO COMUNICARE CON IL PILOTA!"urlò Steve andando all'elicottero "Ce la puoi fare?"

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Fallo!"disse Steve salendo a bordo "Fa alzare quest'aggeggio!

"Ma dove andiamo?"disse Sal.

"No lo so!"disse Steve mettendosi le cuffie "Non lo so!

Mettiamoci in volo!"

"Non dovremmo contattare il comando e avvertirli che abbiamo l'antidoto?"disse Sal.

"Quelli vogliono solo seppellire la città."disse Steve.

"Ah!"disse Sal "Ma è una follia!"

"Vogliono tenersi l'arma."disse Steve.

"A costo di ammazzare tutti?"disse Sal che mise in moto l'elicottero.

"Tengono di più alla loro arma."disse Steve.

"E staranno a guardar morire tutti quegli innocenti?"disse Sal.

"Si."disse Steve "Vogliono la loro arma."

"No."disse Sal che si mise in volo.

"Iniziò passaggio di bombardamento."disse il pilota dell'aereo "3 minuti al bersaglio.

Passo."

McClintock prese il telefono "Qui comando Viper,sganciamento confermato.

Ripeto:sganciamento confermato.

Passo."

"Dove andiamo Capitano?"disse Sal "Che stiamo facendo?"

"Inseriscimi sul canale di guardia,voglio parlare con il pilota."disse Steve.

"Via."disse Sal che premette un bottone.

"All'aereo in avvicinamento su Cedar Creek,qui il capitano Steve Rogers,medico dell'istituto batteriologico,mi ricevete?"disse Steve.

"La riceviamo,passo."disse il pilota.

"Ok,non dovete bombardare la città."disse Steve "Ripeto: non sganciate la bomba.

Abbiamo sintetizzato..."

La voce di Steve fu udita anche da McClintock,Fury e Ross.

"Quel brutto moralista figlio di puttana."disse McClintock che prese il telefono "Sandman,qui comando Viper,ti sei fatto fregare da questo scemo?"

"Abbiamo già creato l'antidoto,è già in fase di somministrazione."disse Steve "Non dovete sganciare la bomba.

Ogni persona contagiata di Cedar Creek,entro poche ore avrà la sua dose di antidoto,dovete annullare la missione.

Urgentissimo,rispondete.

Mi ricevete?

Non potete bombardare questa città,annullate la missione.

Sto parlando ai piloti del bombardiere.

Mi ricevete?

Allora mi ricevete?"

"Ma dov'è?"disse McClintock.

"Mi ricevete?"disse Steve.

"Può impedire il bombardamento e indurli ad annullare la missione?"disse McClintock.

"Se intercetta la rotta degli aerei si."disse Ross.

"Faccia alzare in volo un altro aereo e li faccia abbattere."disse McClintock "Adesso!"

Ross si mosse subito e andò a parlare subito con un altro"Maggiore,che cosa interferisce con i razzi?"

"NON POSSIAMO INTERROMPERE IL SUO COLLEGAMENTO?"disse McClintock.

"Mi ricevete?"disse Steve "Dovete annullare la missione."

"Non le risponderanno,gli è stato ordinato di non farlo."disse Sal.

"Voi mi sentite, vero ragazzi?"disse Steve "Ve lo ripeto un'ultima volta:la gente che andate a bombardare non è il nemico.

Possiamo uccidere il virus senza ammazzare tutta quella gente e vi giuro sull'anima mia che il presidente degli Stati Uniti non conosce i fatti,non sa che abbiamo un siero che ha funzionato.

Credete che desideri far scomparire una città?

Oh ragazzi,se credete che io menta sganciate la bomba,se mi credete pazzo sganciate la bomba,ma non sganciate la bomba solo perché ve l'hanno ordinato.

A voi nessuno ve l'ha detto che i vostri superiori perseguono fini ulteriori.

Lo volete capire che li,sotto di voi,a Cedar Creek c'è un arma biologica che hanno prodotto illegalmente negli ultimi 30 anni?"

I 2 piloti si guardarono.

"E io vi garantisco che...il virus si è propagato al di la del cordone sanitario."disse Steve.

"Signori,siamo in stato di emergenza nazionale."disse McClintock "Siamo agli ordini del presidente.

Procedete."

"Se sganciate la bomba distruggere il siero in gradi di curare la malattia."disse Steve "Se distruggete Cedar Creek voi distruggete il siero!2

Uno dei piloti cliccò su dei bottoni aprendo la rampa.

"Fury,riesce a sentirmi?"disse Steve "Ma perché non fai qualcosa?

Cancella questa missione,non uccidere tutta quella gente per proteggere la tua bugia.

Questo è omicidio Fury,non c'è un cazzo di scusa che tenga.

Se manipolate il paese,il presidente,la costituzione,non è solo una cittadina che distruggete,ma una grossa porzione dell'anima dell'America.

Fury!

Tu perché non sei a Cedar Creek?"

Fury prese il telefono "Capitano Rogers,qui il colonnello Fury,ti ricordo che stai interferendo con l'autorità presidenziale.

Il pilota sta seguendo una specifica rotta!

Se tu lo intralci non potrà completare il suo percorso di lancio e saranno guai!

Ci siamo capiti bene?

Passo."

"Perché ha detto così?"disse uno dei 2 piloti.

"Non ci capisco più niente."disse l'altro.

"Fury!"disse McClintock che gli tolse il telefono "Ma è diventato matto?

Gli ha praticamente detto come poteva fermare…

Ok.

Ok."

Sal avvistò l'aereo "Capitano,eccolo la."

"Lo vedo."disse Steve "Lo vedo.

Tu te la senti?"

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Viper 1,siamo sopra il bersaglio,chiedo istruzioni passo."disse il pilota.

"Sandman,qui Viper 1"disse McClintock "Abbiamo l'autorizzazione definitiva,nessuna esitazione.

"Ragazzi."disse Steve "Parlo ai piloti del bombardiere che ci sta venendo contro.

So che quello che state per fare non vi riesce facile,ma tutto ciò che ho detto è la sacrosante verità,lo giuro davanti a Dio."

"SGANCERETE LA BOMBA PUNTUALMENTE CON PRECISIONE!"disse McClintock.

"Qualunque cosa farete nei prossimo 30 secondi,lascerete una traccia nella vita."disse Steve.

"SANDMAN,SAPETE BENISSIMO CHE COSA È IN GIOCO!"urlò McClintock "VI PREGO CERCATE...DI RIMANERE CALMI!"  
"Ragazzi,io non ho più parole,ma noi non ci spostiamo dalla vostra rotta."disse Steve "Mi avete sentito?

Noi non ci sposteremo dalla vostra rotta."

"Non ho mai visto niente del genere."disse McClintock "Giuro che non ho mai visto niente del genere.

SANDMAN,QUI VIPER 1!

NON MI IMPORTA SE DOVETE PASSARE ATTRAVERSO QUEI BASTARDI!

VOI SIETE STATI ADDESTRATI PER QUESTO,MANTENETE LA ROTTA E SGANCIATE!

PASSO."

"Ok,faremo la stessa fine."disse Steve "NON CI SPOSTIAMO!"

L'aereo riuscì a virare all'ultimo minuto.

Steve vide il paracadute e la bomba che venivano sganciati.

"L'hanno sganciata."disse Steve.

La bomba cadde in mare ed esplose,ma non distrusse la cittadina.

"Grazie,ragazzi."disse Steve.

"SANDMAN,QUI VIPER 1!"disse McClintock "AVETE SGANCIATO LA BOMBA?

PASSO."

"Viper 1,qui Sandman,rileviamo in mare."disse un pilota e l'altro sorrise "Deviazione causata dal vento,passo."

"SANDMAN!"urlò McClintock "VI RITENGO RESPONSABILI DI AVER DELIBERATAMENTE DISUBBIDITO AD UN ORDINE DIRETTO!

TORNATE IMMEDIATAMENTE ALLA BASE PER IL RIARMAMENTO,NON CI DEVONO ESSERE ERRORI LA PROSSIMA VOLTA!

PASSO."

Fury si avvicinò a McClintock "Mi dia il microfono,generale."

"Come ha detto,Fury."disse McClintock.

"Mi dia il microfono,generale."disse Fury.

McClintock lo passò a Fury.

"Sandman,qui è il generale Fury,ignorate quell'ordine."disse Fury "Vi informo che sto sollevando il generale McClintock dal comando perché colpevole di aver taciuto informazioni vitali a presidente degli Stati Uniti."

"Io non ho taciuto nessuna informazione vitale al presidente degli Stati Uniti."disse McClintock.

"Capitano Ross?"disse Fury.

"Signore."disse Ross.

"Metta il generale McClintock agli arresti."disse Fury.

"Se io vado a fondo,Fury...lei verrà con me."disse McClintock.

"Non dipende più da noi,signore."disse Fury.

"Sei uno stronzo,sentimentale,figlio di puttana."disse McClintock "Nessuno potrà mai arrestarmi.

Nessuno."

McClintock andò verso l'uscita e Ross gli puntò una pistola alla testa.

"Capitano Ross che momento meraviglioso dev'essere per lei."disse McClintock che venne portato via.

Tutte le persone infette uscirono dall'ospedale e vennero portate in ambulanza.

Robby apri gli occhi e vide Steve di spalle.

"Steve."disse lei.

"Si?"disse Steve voltandosi "Ti sei fatta un bel pisolino,sai?

Questo camice ti dona."

La donna rise.

"Come va la produzione del siero?"disse Robby.

"Bene."disse lui "Lo sfornato in gran quantità."

"Quanto ne somministrano?"disse Robby.

"200 millilitri."disse Steve.

"Hmh..."disse lei "Io pensavo che sarei morta."

"Credevo anche io che non ce la facessi."disse Steve.

"È un'esperienza piuttosto unica."disse lei.

"Come quella di essere sempre in conflitto con me."disse Steve "Te la senti di fare pace?"

"Può darsi."disse lei "Adesso che ho gli anticorpi."

I 2 risero.

"Cosa farai ora?"disse Robby.

"Penso che continuerò così per qualche anno e poi mi ritirerò da qualche parte."disse Steve "Forse a New York."

"Non male come idea."disse lei.

"Hai più parlato con tuo marito?"disse Steve "Avevi detto di volerlo fare,prima che andassi."

"Non appena,staro meglio."disse lei.


	44. SMALLVILLE:L'INGENUITÀ DI CLARK

SMALLVILLE:L'INGENUITÀ DI CLARK

A Metropolis era notte e la macchina di Lex Luthor era davanti ad un edificio rettangolare a 2 piani con la parte frontale a tempio greco,insieme ad altre macchine.

All'interno era pieno di gente in giacca e cravatta e donne in abiti da sera lunghi.

Clark indossava una giacca nera,camicia rossa,pantaloni chiari e scarpe marroni.

Si avvicinò ad una teca con dentro una corazza antica d'oro,piena di pietre azzurre e rosse,con al centro del petto uno stemma con un triangolo con la punta verso il basso e una "S"al centro.

I lati del triangolo e la "S"erano adornati con diamanti.

Lex si avvicinò a Clark "Sai apparteneva ad Alessandro Magno.

Sembra che simbolizzi la forza e il coraggio."

"Non riesco ad immaginare di andare in battaglia con quello sul petto."disse Clark.

"Tempi duri vogliono metodi duri."disse Lex "Si dice che fosse invincibile."

"Sei un esperto di storia."disse Clark.

"Non lo sono."disse Lex "Mi interessa chi ha governato il mondo prima di compiere 30 anni."

"Non preoccuparti Lex."disse Lana arrivando "Ti resta ancora qualche anno."

"Lana...non pensavo di trovarti qui."disse Clark.

"Lex non te l'ha detto?"disse Lana.

"Devo essermene dimenticato."disse Lex "Vi lascio soli."

"Ti stai divertendo?"disse Lana.

"Si,mi sento un po' inadeguato."disse Clark.

"Se può farti sentire meglio anche Whitney si sente a disagio."disse Lana indicandolo.

Clark lo vide seduto ad un tavolo.

"È venuto anche lui."disse Clark.

"Non ti va di restare con noi?"disse Lana "Passo a prendere Nell alla mostra così andiamo a mangiare."

"Si,certo."disse Clark e lei andò via,poi lui si allontanò.

"Clark?"disse Lex che lo raggiunse "Dove vai?"

"Ho bisogno di aria."disse Clark.

"Non avrai Lana se continuerai a scappare dal tuo nemico."disse Lex.

"Whitney,non è un nemico."disse Clark allontanandosi.

"Si che lo è Clark e prima te ne renderai conto,prima otterrai Lana."disse Lex seguendolo.

Clark si fermò.

"Ricorda tieni vicini gli amici,ma ancora di più i nemici."disse Lex.

Una donna li raggiunse "Il solito romantico senza speranza,Lex."

"Vittoria?"disse Lex.

"Scusate,vi interrompo?"disse Vittoria.

"Clark Kent,questa è Vittoria,una mia vecchia amica."disse Lex.

"Salve."disse Clark che le strinse la mano,poi arrivò un cameriere con vassoio e bicchieri e chiese se volevano da bere.

"Grazie."disse lei.

"È lei quanto vicino deve stare?"disse Clark all'orecchio di Lex.

"Ci vediamo dopo Clark."disse Lex.

Clark andò via e Lex prese il bicchiere.

"Andiamo a fare un giro?"disse Lex.

"Non aspettavo altro."disse lei.

Fuori,tra i cespugli,un uomo picchiò un altro e lo mandò a terra,poi mostrò un distintivo.

"Lo vedi questo?"disse l'uomo "È solo per me che adesso non sei in prigione.

Ora ti introduci agli affari interni e mi procuri quei file."

"Ma perché?"disse l'uomo "Riguardano te?"

Lui gli diede un calcio "Ti do 24 ore per riuscirci.

O dovrò pensarci io."

Clark uscì dalla struttura e scese le scale,guardandosi intorno "Beh...ben venuti a Metropolis."

Clark vide una barbona che dormiva su una panchina.

"Si fa per dire."disse Clark.

Un autobus passò su quella strada e l'autista anziano ebbe un infarto.

L'autobus travolse diversi barili,colpì 2 macchine,travolse le aste che erano ai lati del tappeto rosso che conduceva all'edificio e andò verso la barbona.

Clark corse a super velocità mettendosi davanti al mezzo e dandogli una spallata.

La parte frontale del mezzo venne completamente distrutta emettendo un mare di scintille ed esplodendo.

Clark emerse dai resti e vide la giacca strappata,poi vide le persone uscire dalla struttura e corse via a super velocità.

L'autista era ancora vivo e tossiva.

L'uomo si avvicinò al mezzo e si guardò intorno.

Il giorno dopo Jonathan,nel fienile,tirava una catena che andava verso l'alto e che era collegata ad una base di legno con sopra un motore.

Clark entrò nel fienile con la giacca chiara,maglietta azzurra,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

"Papà,aspetta,ti aiuto."disse Clark che prese la catena e sollevò il motore con una mano.

"Oh,è così facile?"disse Jonathan e Marta rise.

"Falco della notte,com'era Metropolis?"disse Marta mentre lui legava la catena ad un gancio.

"Carino."disse Clark.

"Andiamo un ricevimento al museo era solo carino?"disse Marta.

"Il museo era interessante,solo che..."disse Clark.

"Solo che…?"disse Jonathan.

"Poteva andare peggio."disse Clark dando alla madre un giornale "Per fortuna sono riuscito a fermare un autobus che stava per uccidere un uomo."

"Clark,ma tu come stai?"disse Marta.

"Sto bene."disse lui.

"E se qualcuno ti avesse visto?"disse Jonathan.

"Papà,erano ancora tutti nel museo."disse Clark "È tutto a posto."

"Credo vada bene,il giornale non parla di testimoni."disse Marta.

"Beh,adesso vado a scuola."disse Clark che si avviò all'entrata.

"Ah,Clark..."disse Jonathan e lui si fermò "Sono orgoglioso di quello che hai fatto."

"Lo siamo entrambi."disse Marta.

Clark sorrise.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta era in una macchina vicino al museo.

La macchina dell'uomo che aveva assistito all'incidente arrivò "Li hai fotografati?"

"Sai bene che non posso farlo."disse l'altro.

"Non sono io ad avere delle macchie sullo stato di servizio."disse l'altro "Non hai idea di quanti poliziotti privati hanno perso il lavoro per aver commesso errori meno gravi dei tuoi."

L'uomo gli diede una busta.

Aprendola vide le foto del ricevimento in cui comparivano Clark e Lex e sorrise.

Lex era nella sua villa e versava da bere,mentre Vittoria guardò dalla finestra.

"Che ne pensi di Smallville?"disse Lex.

"Mi ricorda il paese in cui vivono i miei nonni nel Galles."disse lei andando da Lex "Molto tranquillo,molto calmo...l'ultimo posto in cui mi sarei aspettata di trovare Lex Luthor."

"Secondo mio padre presto potrò tornare a Metropolis."disse Lex.

"Non è vero."disse Vittoria.

"Lo so."disse Lex.

"Meriti qualcosa di meglio."disse Vittoria.

"E tu hai attraversato l'oceano per dirmi questo?"disse Lex che le diede da bere.

"Rivedere un vecchio amico è sufficiente?"disse Vittoria.

"Nonostante mi senta lusingato,le figlie dei proprietari di una multinazionale di solito non fanno il giro del mondo per rivedere vecchie fiamme."disse Lex che andò a sedersi "Neanche in qualità di presidenti."

"Allora lo sai?"disse Vittoria.

"Che stai lavorando per tuo padre?"disse Lex "Si,l'ho saputo.

Come sta?"

"Distante,inaccessibile e ricco."disse lei "Penso che tu conosca il tipo."

"Cosa vuole da me?"disse Lex.

"Sa che potresti avere dei sentimenti negativi nei confronti di tuo padre."disse Vittoria.

"Ha sempre avuto un'incredibile intuito per l'ovvio."disse Lex.

"Spera che questi sentimenti si possano usare a vantaggio di tutti noi."disse lei avvicinandosi "E che tu riconsideri la tua posizione nella Luthor Corporation."

"E ha mandato che come incentivo?"disse Lex.

"Mi sei mancato Lex."disse lei.

"Sono molto toccato."disse Lex mentre le si avvicinava "Vuoi farmi una proposta?"

"Veramente prima avrei voglia di qualcos'altro."disse lei che lo baciò.

Clark era a scuola seduto vicino a Chloe e Pit che scrivevano a computer.

Lei indossava un giaccone rosso lungo,maglietta gialla,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere,Pit invece aveva una tuta da ginnastica scura.

"Un altro editoriale pungente."disse Clark.

"Ne esistono di diversi."disse Chloe.

"Clark?"disse Lana che indossava una maglietta rosa,pantaloni neri e stivali neri ed entrò in quel momento "Che ti è successo l'altra sera?"

"Non mi sentivo bene."disse Clark "Non sono fatto per la città."

"Puoi portare via un ragazzo dalla campagna,ma la campagna gli resterà dentro."disse Chloe che si alzò e il preside la raggiunse.  
"Salve."disse il preside mostrando il giornale "Le sembra una trovata divertente?

Continuano a chiamare genitori preoccupati."

"E voi che rispondete?"disse Chloe.

"Quello che i migliori esperti del settore hanno detto anni fa."disse il preside "I meteoriti sono innocui."

"La gente ha il diritto di sapere."disse Chloe "Lo sanno tutti che in città succedono cose strane."

"Il Torch è il giornale degli studenti,non il suo giornale personale."disse il preside.

"Mi sta censurando?"disse Chloe.

"Le sto solo ricordando qual'è il suo lavoro."disse il preside "E cioè parlare di importanti eventi studenteschi:sport,danza,riunioni.

Perciò lei è sollevata dal suo incarico.

Il Torch si ferma finché non avrò trovato un nuovo redattore.

Buona giornata a tutti."

Il preside andò via.

"Ma cos'è successo?"disse Chloe.

"Sei stata licenziata."disse Pit.

"Chloe..."disse Clark alzandosi "Forse possiamo fare qualcosa."

"Fammi parlare con lui."disse Lana.

"Non per essere ingrata,ma cosa pensate di poter fare?"disse Chloe.

"Non lo so,ma lasciami provare almeno?"disse Lana.

L'uomo che aveva ricevuto le foto era a giocare a flipper nel bar di Smallville quando Lex arrivò nella sala con un bicchiere in mano,vestito con un giubbetto scuro,maglietta viola,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Buon pomeriggio,Lex."disse l'uomo.

Lex si voltò.

"O devo dire signor Luthor qui a Smallville?"disse l'uomo.

"Filan."disse Lex "Smallville non è lontana un paio di contee dalla tua giurisdizione?"

"Ma io sono solo venuto a far visita ad un vecchio amico."disse l'uomo.

"Non siamo mai stati amici."disse Lex "Se vuoi vedermi chiama il mio ufficio."

"Quando è successo,Lex?"disse Filan.

"Quando è successo cosa?"disse Lex.

"Quando è successo che dimentichi chi ti ha aiutato?"disse Filan "Quante volte ti ho fermato sull'orlo del precipizio?

Saresti già morto se non fosse stato per me."

"Tu eri sul libro paga di mio padre."disse Lex "Il suo uomo all'interno del dipartimento,eri pagato per sistemare le cose,non fingere che ci fosse dell'altro."

"Fai una bella vita qui Lex,mi dispiacerebbe se venisse compromessa."disse Filan.

"Non puoi toccarmi lo sai."disse Lex.

"Sto cercando un testimone."disse Filan "Qualcuno che abbia assistito all'incidente davanti al museo."

"E che cosa vuoi da me?"disse Lex.

Filan mostrò la foto.

"Spiacente, non so chi sia."disse Lex.

"Pensavo che foste amici."disse Filan.

"Stai perdendo il tuo stinto."disse Lex "Perché non pensi a ritirarti?"

Lex andò via.

Clark entrò ne fienile "Ciao?

Ehi?

C'è nessuno in casa?"

Clark stava per salire le scale,ma poi sentì un rumore "Papà?

Sei tu?"

Guardando a terra Clark vide il distintivo,posizionato proprio sotto il motore sollevato,poi lo raccolse chinandosi "Polizia di Metropolis."

Il motore si staccò e gli piombò addosso.

Lui cadde a terra di schiena poi ,con un gesto, lo scagliò via,facendogli fare un volo di diversi metri.

Filan applaudì e scese le scale "Ragazzo...non so come hai fatto,ma quello che ho visto è davvero impressionante.

Certo,meno spettacolare della scorsa notte,ma volevo essere sicuro."

"Scusi lei chi è?"disse Clark.

"Clark...da oggi sono il tuo migliore amico."disse Filan.

"Ah...come sa il mio nome?"disse Clark.

"Ah...ho chiesto in giro."disse lui raccogliendo il distintivo"È il bello di una piccola città,sono tutti pronti a darti una mano.

Non è certo così a Metropolis."

"Che cosa vuole?"disse Clark.

"Il tuo aiuto."disse Filan "Vedi Clark...combatto una battaglia che non posso permettermi di perdere altrimenti...beh diciamo che vincono i cattivi...e tu sembri avere il dono di cui ho bisogno."

Filas allungò la mano,ma Clark la afferrò.

"Non so chi lei sia o di cosa si occupi."disse Clark "E questo mi suona come un ricatto.

Non l'aiuterò mai."

Filas sorrise "Non so cosa sia,ma tu hai un segreto che non hai intenzione di svelare al mondo...è per questo che non volevi essere ripreso dalle videocamere l'altra notte.

E se vuoi che le cose restino così,dovrai fare come ti dico."

Filas si avviò all'entrata "Incontriamoci alla caffetteria domani pomeriggio,così...parleremo del tuo futuro."

Filas guardò il motore,poi andò via "Bella presa."

Clark era furibondo.

Poco dopo era seduto in cucina ad un tavolo davanti ai genitori.

"E così ha fatto cadere il generatore dall'alto."disse Jonathan.

"Come sapeva che non ti avrebbe ucciso?"disse Marta.

"Mi ha visto fermare l'autobus."disse Clark.

"Dovremmo chiamare la polizia."disse Marta.

"È lui la polizia,ho visto il distintivo."disse Clark "Polizia di Metropolis.

Papà..."

Clark si alzò "Mi dispiace,non volevo che andasse così."

"Clark,tu non hai fatto niente di male d'accordo?"disse Jonathan voltandosi.

"Mi aspetta al bar domani."disse Clark.

"Non voglio che tu vada da quell'uomo."disse Jonathan "Parlerò io con lui e scoprirò che cosa vuole."

"Fino ad allora,io..."disse Clark.

"Fino ad allora,vivi normalmente e vedi i tuoi amici."disse Jonathan "Non gli permetterò di rovinarci la vita."

Clark andò via.

La notte seguente era nel fienile e guardava la Luna.

"Hai l'aria di uno che porta il peso del mondo."disse Lex "Scusa se ti ho spaventato,ma...non sapevo dove bussare."

"Non mi importa,grazie ancora dell'altra sera."disse Clark.

Lex guardò con il cannocchiale "È la tua prima visita a Metropolis e sei coinvolto in un'indagine della polizia.

Deve essere una specie di record."

"Come fai a saperlo?"disse Clark.

"Il detective incaricato è venuto prima da me."disse Lex.

"Che ti ha detto?"disse Clark.

"Non molto."disse Lex "Forse è questo che mi disturba."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Clark.

"La polizia solitamente non manda un detective ad indagare su un incidente automobilistico,così ho fatto una telefonata."disse Lex "Ed è saltato fuori che le indagini ufficiali sono state chiuse.

Clark,non è bene avere Sam Filan tra i piedi."

"Lo conosci?"disse Clark.

"Sfortunatamente."disse Lex "Ho avuto qualche problema con la legge quando ero a Metropolis."

"Cose serie?"disse Clark.

"Costose."disse Lex "Filan era il tipo di agente che mio padre riteneva che potesse tornare sempre utile."

"Vorresti dire che è corrotto?"disse Clark.

"Sto dicendo che è disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa."disse Lex "Nasconde le prove,falsifica i rapporti...se la prende con i bersagli facili e se ha qualcosa su di te la userà?"

"Beh,voleva solo parlare."disse Clark.

"Allora non hai di che preoccuparti."disse Lex.

Il giorno dopo Jonathan andò da Filan che era seduto al bar.

"Signor Kent."disse Filan alzandosi "Sam Filan,polizia di Metropolis."

Jonathan gli strinse la mano.

"Immaginavo sarebbe venuto."disse Filan.

"Che cosa vuole da mio figlio?"disse Jonathan.

"Siamo entrambi adulti e ragionevoli,sediamoci."disse Filan.

"Non credo che un adulto ragionevole faccia cadere un generatore in testa ad un ragazzo e lei?"disse Jonathan.

"Andiamo,non poteva farsi male."disse Filan ridendo.

Jonathan si sedette "D'accordo,che cosa vuole?"

"L'aiuto di Clark."disse Filan.

"Per cosa?"disse Jonathan.

"Si guardi intorno,signor Kent."disse Filan "Cosa vede?

Il desiderio di sicurezza.

Ed è la gente come me che deve realizzarlo,che si mette tra i criminali e i cittadini rispettabili come lei.

Ora Clark ha...un dono.

E io vorrei usare il suo talento a sostegno della mia causa."

"Sappia che non le permetterò mai di usare mio figlio."disse Jonathan.

"Ho passato la mattinata a guardare i file della polizia locale."disse Filan "Il nome di Clark compare spesso."

"Clark non si è mai messo nei guai in vita sua,Filan."disse Jonathan.

"Niente arresti."disse Filan "Ma si è trovato sulla scena di molti crimini.

Forse è solo una coincidenza o magari il ragazzo ha un istinto naturale a farsi coinvolgere."

"D'accordo,senta le darò quello che vuole,ma stia lontano dalla mia famiglia."disse Jonathan.

"Voglio suo figlio."disse Filan.

"No."disse Jonathan.

"Mi terrò in contatto."disse Filan alzandosi e parlando all'orecchio dell'altro "Se lei fa il difficile io dirò a tutto il mondo quello che so.

Se va bene,Clark finirà sotto un microscopio,sennò diventerà un fenomeno da baraccone.

In ogni caso può scordarsi una vita normale."

Jonathan lo afferrò e lo gettò sul tavolo "Attento!

Non mi provochi."

"Stia calmo, signor Kent."disse l'uomo ridendo rialzandosi "Stavamo solo parlando.

Se fossi in lei controllerei quel caratteraccio,potrebbe crearle dei problemi."

Clark era al Torch davanti al computer e fu raggiunto da Chloe che aveva il lungo cappotto nero.

"Ehi,Clark."disse Chloe "Come va?"

"Bene."disse Clark "Sto facendo delle ricerche."

"Hai notizie dell'incontro tra Lana e Quan?"disse Chloe.

Clark si alzò "Chloe andrà tutto bene."

"Ehi."disse Lana.

"Allora l'incontro?"disse Clark.

"Beh,interessante."disse Lana.

"Sputa il rospo,quando può riuscire il giornale?"disse Chloe.

"Dopodomani."disse Lana.

Chloe sorrise "Grandioso!"

"Però...Quan vuole me come redattore."disse Lana.

Chloe rimase sconvolta "Ok...torniamo indietro...ripeti l'ultima parte."

"Quando ho finito di parlare,Quan ha detto che,considerata la mia passione,avrei dovuto avere io l'incarico."disse Lana.

"Non posso crederci!"disse Chloe.

"Chloe,era l'unico modo perché il giornale riaprisse."disse Lana.

"Non ti bastava fare la super con i pon pon?"disse Chloe che stava per piangere "Ma certo essere redattrice di un giornale scolastico aumenta il tuo prestigio."

"Non è vero."disse Lana "Potrai scrivere sotto falso nome,finché non sarai riabilitata."

"Certo,così dovrei lavorare per te."disse Chloe.

"Il giornale sarebbe ancora tuo."disse Lana.

"Piano."disse Clark "Piano.

Chloe,pensaci,non è una cattiva idea."

Chloe rise mentre le lacrimavano gli occhi "Sembra che tu stia dalla sua parte."

"Non sto dalla parte di nessuno."disse Clark.

"Si,certo,Clark."disse Chloe "Quando si tratta di Lana sei sempre obbiettivo."

Chloe prese la borsa.

"Devo andare..."disse Clark allontanandosi.

"Ma no,Clark,per favore,resta!"disse Chloe piangendo "Prendi il mio posto."

"Chloe...non è quello che vuoi realmente."disse Lana.

"Sai cos'è divertente?"disse Chloe "Per un millesimo di secondo ho pensato che fossimo amiche."

Chloe andò via.

Clark camminò per il paese e la macchina dell'uomo gli si fermò davanti.

"Devo parlarti."disse Filan.

Clark andò verso un vicolo,ma la macchina andò avanti e buttò giù un bidone.  
"Cosa vuole Filan?"disse Clark.

"Sai tuo padre è venuto da me,ha l'aria di essere un brav'uomo."disse Filan "La famiglia prima di tutto.

E se fossi in te...la penserei come lui."

Lex era davanti al caminetto,seduto ad un tavolino con Vittoria.

I 2 erano su dei cuscini.

"Mi sembra di capire che non hai letto la proposta di mio padre."disse lei.

"Non ne avevo bisogno."disse Lex.

"Ah...hai aggiunto la lettura del pensiero alle tue molte attività."disse Lex "Tuo padre vuole il controllo della Luthor Corporation e ha bisogno di me per riuscirci,ma lui non l'ha nemmeno sognato questo piano,vero?

Credi che se fossi tu a riuscire nell'impresa tuo padre ti rispetterebbe come meriti.

Scordatelo,Vittoria."

"Allora cosa suggerisci?"disse Vittoria.

"Volevi usare l'odio che ho per mio padre."disse Lex "Adesso useremo il tuo.

Perché avere una compagnia,quando puoi averne 2?"

"Lo sai che potrebbero ucciderci."disse lei.

"Potrebbero."disse Lex "È questo che rende la vita interessante."

I 2 brindarono.

A Metropolis era notte.

Filan fermò la macchina davanti ad un palazzo diviso in 2 parti.

"Che ci facciamo qui?"disse Clark.

"Sai qual'è il più grande ostacolo al mio lavoro Clark?"disse Filan"Non sono i giornali.

È la burocrazia.

Insomma come posso combattere il crimine con una mano legata dietro la schiena."

"Non dovevamo dare la caccia ai cattivi?"disse Clark.

"Oh certo."disse Filan "E ci chiamano affari interni.

Infatti,il capo di questa divisione,vive lassù al quinto piano."

I 2 scesero dall'auto.  
"Non intendo far male a nessuno!"disse Clark indicandolo.

"Rilassati,devi aiutami a recuperare dei file."disse l'uomo "Vedi,agli affari interni con la fiducia hanno un vero problema.

Sono riuscito a sapere che il capo dei deputati tiene i suoi file più importante a casa,dentro una cassaforte.

Tu la trovi,la apri e mi porti quello che c'è dentro.

Se farai tutto questo per me,non verrò mia più a disturbarti."

Clark si avvicinò "So chi sei,Filan.

Lex Luthor me l'ha detto."

"Il tuo amico Lex."disse Filan sedendosi "Non è esattamente dalla parte degli angeli.

Ha i suoi segreti.

Proprio come te.

L'appartamento è i 517."

Clark fece saltare la maniglia della porta ed entrò,si guardò intorno,poi usò la vista a raggi x su un quadro e vide la cassaforte e sorrise.

Gettò la cassaforte sulla macchina dell'uomo che venne distrutta.

Filan rimase sconvolto.

"Ehi Filan!"disse Clark che dal tetto si mosse a super velocità arrivando davanti a lui mostrando una cartellina "Volevi questi?

Sono tutti tuoi."

Clark gli diede la cartellina,mentre arrivava una macchina della polizia.

"Sei stato tu a chiamarli?"disse Filan e Clark corse via a super velocità "HAI COMMESSO UN GROSSO ERRORE,RAGAZZO!"

Il giorno dopo Clark scendeva le scale di casa e trovò Marta e Jonathan in cucina "Buon giorno a tutti."

"A che ora sei tornato ieri,non ti ho sentito."disse Marta.

"Tardi."disse Clark "Ho aiutato Lana al Torch.

Ho perso un sacco di tempo."

Clark prese il latte e andò a sedersi.

"Ah,Clark,senti...Filan ha cercato di contattarti?"disse Jonathan.

"Papà...non preoccuparti,non ci darà più fastidio."disse Clark.

Lo sceriffo bussò alla porta della famiglia.

"Sceriffo."disse Jonathan "È successo qualcosa?"

"Abbiamo un mandato."disse lo sceriffo "Dobbiamo perquisire la tua proprietà."

"Un mandato?"disse Jonathan "E per cosa?"

"È stato richiesto dalla polizia di Metropolis."disse lo sceriffo.

"Meglio che diate un'occhiata a questo..."disse un altro.

I poliziotti andarono a vedere nel fienile e trovarono un cadavere.

"Sembra sia stato colpito al cuore."disse lo sceriffo e Clark si mise la mano sulla bocca.

"Vuoi spiegarmi che ci fa un cadavere nel tuo fienile Jonathan?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Non ne ho idea,non ho mai visto quell'uomo."disse Jonathan.

Un altro poliziotto arrivò e mostrò una pistola "L'abbiamo trovata nascosta nel furgone."

"Questa pistola non è mia,non so come sia finita sul furgone."disse lo sceriffo.

"Mi dispiace,Jonathan,ma devo metterti agli arresti."disse lo sceriffo.

"Papà!"disse Clark.

"Va tutto bene,chiama Bill Ross e digli che devo parlargli."disse Jonathan.

Jonathan venne portato via,ma Clark corse davanti a loro.

"Non potete farlo!"disse Clark.

"No,Clark!"disse Jonathan "Clark.

Ho bisogno che tu stia qui e anche...che tu sia forte."

Clark si calmò.

"Lo seguirò con la macchina."disse Marta.

Clark entrò in casa furioso e ruppe una colonna di legno con un destro.

"È quello che hai in cambio per aver cercato di fare l'eroe."disse Filan "Sei un ragazzo molto intelligente.

Ma hai dimenticato che faccio queste cose da molto,molto tempo."

"Chi è quell'uomo?"disse Clark.

"Pensavi davvero di poter fare il doppio gioco con me?"disse Filan "Clark,il mio lavoro consiste nel pianificare ogni dettaglio.

Non entrare mai in una fumeria ci crack con un solo piano,DEVI AVERNE 10 SE VUOI SOPRAVVIVERE!

Ragazzo,la verità è che tu NON MI HAI LASCIATO ALTRA POSSIBILITÀ!"

"Fa uscire mio padre."disse Clark.

"SE TU MI COMPLICHI LA VITA,IO LA COMPLICO A TE!"urlò Filas.

Clark lo afferrò e lo sbatté su una colonna "CHIAMA LA POLIZIA E DI COSA HAI FATTO!"

"Che significa Clark?"disse Filas "Vuoi uccidermi?

Credi che questa sia la risposta ai tuoi problemi?"

"FALLO USCIRE!"urlò Clark.

"Beh,allora entrambi vogliamo qualcosa."disse Filan "Solo che tu hai molto di più da perdere.

Non voglio avere nessun'altra sorpresa.

Ti lascerò riflettere sulla notte scorsa."

Filan andò via "Resta in zona.

Mi terrò in contatto."

Lana era al Torch e Clark entrò.

"Clark?"disse Lana "Che ci fai qui?"

"Ero in giro."disse Clark.

"Ho sentito di tuo padre."disse Lana "So che non è vero."

"Grazie."disse lui sedendosi su una scrivania "Come stai?"

"Ad essere sincera potrei stare meglio."disse Lana,mentre Clark metteva il toner nella fotocopiatrice"Io volevo solo aiutare Chloe e ora mi sento come se avessi rovinato tutto.

È quello che ottieni se cerchi di fare l'eroe."

"So cosa vuol dire."disse Clark "Pensi mai di aver rovinato la vita di chi ti ha adottato?"

"Che ti sta succedendo?"disse Lana.

"Sembra che tutto quello che faccio complichi la vita dei mie genitori."disse Clark.

"Non è tua la colpa di quello che è successo a tuo padre."disse Lana "A tutte le famiglie capita un brutto periodo.

A 10 anni tentai di scappare da casa.

Nell mi trovò alla fermata dell'autobus,morta di freddo.

Tornando indietro le chiesi se si era mai pentita di avermi adottato.

E mi disse che era...la cosa migliore che avesse mai fatto.

Non mi ha amato meno perché sono stata adottata,anzi teneva a me ancora di più."

"Devo andare."disse Clark che si avviò alla porta.

"Non preoccuparti,Clark."disse Lana "Si risolverà tutto."

Lui andò via.

Jonathan,con camicia rossa e pantaloni rossi fu fatto entrare in una zona dove c'erano dei tavolini separati a metà da un vetro e dei telefoni per parlare.

Jonathan si sedette e prese il telefono come anche Clark.

"Ciao figliolo."disse Jonathan "Dov'è tua madre?"

"La stanno interrogando."disse Clark "Ti ho mentito."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Joanthan.

"Ho incontrato Filan di nuovo."disse Clark.

"Quando?"disse Jonathan.

"Ieri notte."disse Clark "Sono andato con lui a Metropolis,mi sono introdotto in un appartamento e ho preso dei file da una cassaforte..."

"Oh...Clark..."disse Jonathan.

"Non avevo altra scelta."disse Clark.

"Questo è quello che ti ha fatto credere lui."disse Jonathan "Si ha sempre una scelta."

"Volevo proteggere te e la mamma."disse Clark.

"Non puoi proteggere me e tua madre mentendoci."disse Jonathan "Lo capisci?"

"Papà,non è tutto."disse Clark "Filan è tornato ancora dopo che ti hanno arrestato.

Ero così arrabbiato e l'ho colpito.

Per un secondo avrei voluto...avrei voluto ucciderlo."

"Ma non l'hai fatto,giusto?"disse Jonathan.

"No,ma ci sono andato vicino."disse Clark.

"Bene."disse Jonathan "Credimi figliolo,so cosa vuol dire non saper controllare la rabbia...ma tu non puoi permetterti di farlo.

È quello che vuole Filan,cerca di suscitare la tua rabbia,la tua paura,ma tu non devi permettergli farlo."

"Non mi interessa."disse Clark "Nessuno farà del male a te e alla mamma."

"Non fare il suo gioco."disse Jonathan "Non potrai più tornare indietro una volta che avrai passato il limite."

Lex lesse un giornale nel bar e vide Clark camminare in strada,così corse fuori.

"Clark,ho saputo di tuo padre."disse Lex "Sta bene."

"Sembra di si."disse Clark.

"Questa storia è folle."disse Lex "Tuo padre non ha ucciso nessuno.

Dammi 5 giorni e avrai i migliori avvocati dello stato."

"Non credo che potrebbero aiutarlo."disse Clark.

"È Filan vero?"disse Lex "Cos'ha su di te,Clark?"

"Cerca di starne fuori,ti prego,Lex."disse Clark che andò via.

"Stammi a sentire."disse Lex e Clark si fermò "Tu pensi di sapere come si muoverà Filan,ma ti sbagli."

"Sembra che tu sia un esperto."disse Clark.

"Conosco il suo mondo."disse Lex.

"Si,me l'ha detto che hai dei segreti."disse Clark.

Lex si avvicinò "Ci sono parti della mia vita di cui non sono orgoglioso,ma sai quanto amo la tua famiglia.

Lascia che ti aiuti."

"Non puoi farlo,Lex."disse Clark "Devo essere io ad occuparmene."

Clark andò via.

Clark era nel fienile la notte dopo,seduto a terra sulla prima rampa di scale.

"Hai da fare,Clark?"disse Filan.

"Che cosa vuoi da me?"disse Clark.

"È una cosa complicata."disse Filan "Vedi,quelli degli affari interni mi hanno fatto più domande di quelle a cui ero disposto a rispondere."

"È un tuo problema!"disse Clark.

"No,è un nostro problema."disse Filan "Ma il nostro prossimo affare sarà anche l'ultimo."

"Non mi interessa,puoi dire a tutto il mondo di me."disse Clark.

Filan si sedette "Puoi non curarti di te stesso,ma pensa hai tuoi genitori.

Ora tuo padre è in prigione con l'accusa di omicidio e che sia colpevole o no,perderà la fattoria per pagare le spese processuali.

Io posso far finire tutto.

Allora cosa vuoi fare?"

I 2 andarono in macchina,ma non si accorsero che l'auto di Lex era parcheggiata poco fuori dalla fattoria ed iniziò a seguirli.

Filan andò davanti al museo.

"Che ci facciamo qui?"disse Clark.

"Se non posso prendere quello che mi serve dagli affari interni,avrò almeno la liquidazione che mi spetta."disse Filan.

"Parli dell'armatura?"disse Clark "Devo rubarla per te?"

"Non me ne importa niente dell'armatura."disse Filan "Ma mi interessano molto i gioielli che la decorano.

Andiamo."

I 2 andarono su un tetto.

"Dobbiamo soltanto entrare."disse Clark.

"Non ancora."disse Filan accucciandosi "La polizia ha le piante di tutti gli edifici di massima sicurezza della città.

Conosco questo posto meglio del suo architetto.

I sistemi di sicurezza,passano tutti attraverso questa scatola."

Filan illuminò una scatola di metallo "Dovrai aprirla."

"Non c'è l'allarme?"disse Clark.

"Ce l'hanno soltanto le cose che possono essere rubate."disse Filan "Clark mi sto stancando di questo giochetto.

Tu rivuoi la tua vecchia vita,vero?"

Clark piegò il coperchio di metallo con una mano e la apri.

Filan prese un telefono.

"Hai dimenticato una cosa:dove sono le guardie?"disse Clark.

"Tra un po' saranno molto occupate."disse Clark "Si,museo di Metropolis.

Avete 2 minuti per lasciare l'edificio.

Hanno messo una bomba."

Le guardie uscirono.

Lex mise la mano sul cofano della macchina di Filan e vide le guardie uscire.

Filan tagliò dei fili.

"Ora le telecamere sono fuori uso."disse Filan.

Lex aprì una cassetta delle lettere e trovò una scatola all'interno.

I 2 camminarono nel museo fino alla teca con la corazza che era protetta da una gabbia di metallo.

"Ragazzo,è il tuo momento magico."disse Filan.

Clark mise le mani su delle spranghe,aprì la gabbia e staccò il pezzo davanti,poi ruppe il vetro con un pugno.

Lex aprì la scatola,con le guardie dietro, e trovò una sveglia.

Filan prese la corazza e la mise in una borsa "Noi siamo proprio una bella squadra."

Clark guardò attraverso le pareti vedendo gli uomini fuori "Non saremo mai una squadra."

Clark prese la borsa e la scagliò contro una vetrata che venne frantumata.

La borsa arrivò vicino a Lex e alle guardie che la aprirono.

"Per la cassaforte inventerai qualcosa,ma l'armatura è piena delle tue impronte."disse Clark.

"Tu...potrai essere forte,ma non sei a prova di pallottola!"disse Filan estraendo la pistola e sparò un colpo,po Clark lo vide muoversi lentamente e si spostò.

Il proiettile colpì una teca e Clark fuggì.

"Ma cosa diavolo sei tu?"disse Filan.

"È qui dentro!"disse una delle guardie.

Filan sparò.

"STATE GIÙ!"urlò Lex che si gettò a terra.

Una delle guardie sparò e lo uccise.

Lex corse verso Filan e lo afferrò "Filan,dov'è Clark?

So che era con te.

Che cosa gli hai fatto?

Dimmi che cos'hai su di lui."

"Va...va all'inferno Luthor."disse Filan che morì.

Il giorno dopo Clark vide Jonathan rincasare.

"Tutte le accuse sono cadute."disse Jonathan "Una profusione di scuse dallo stato e dalla polizia di Metropolis."

"Finalmente si è risolto tutto."disse la moglie baciandolo.

"Per questa volta."disse Jonathan "Sfortunatamente c'è più di un Filan in giro per il mondo."

"Cosa succederà adesso?"disse Clark.

"Affronteremo le cose man mano che si presenteranno."disse Jonathan.

"Forse non dovrei più usare i miei poteri,così risolverei tutti i problemi."disse Clark.

"No,non è così Clark."disse la madre "I poteri fanno parte di te.

Non averne paura."

"Anche se un po' di cautela non guasta."disse Jonathan.

"Clark,ma...sicuro che non ti ha visto nessuno la notte scorsa?"disse Marta.

"Assolutamente,mamma."disse Clark.

Lana era al giornale e il preside entrò con un giornale in mano.

"Signorina Lang...questo cos'è?"disse il preside.

"È una nuova storia."disse Lana.

"È assolutamente inaccettabile."disse il preside.

"Perché?"disse Lana "Rispetta tutti i suoi criteri.

Parla di uno studente e di una squadra sponsorizzata dalla scuola,niente mutanti."

"Lo ha fatto perché pensa che io reintegri la signorina Sullivan?"disse il preside.

"No,l'ho fatto perché era la cosa giusta da fare."disse Lana "Lei è nata per questa professione."

"Sebbene io ami questa passione,i suoi lavori non sono abbastanza accurati."disse il preside.

"Posso migliorare."disse Chloe dietro di lui.

"Se rivuole il suo lavoro signorina Sullivan,non scriva quello che non può provare."disse il preside"Siamo d'accordo?"

"Si,grazie signor Quan."disse Chloe.

"Non ringrazi me,ma la signorina Lang."disse il preside che se ne andò.

"Congratulazioni,te lo meriti."disse Chloe.

"Ah senti,Lana,ecco mi dispiace di essermela presa con te."disse Chloe "Vedi,il giornale è tutta la mia vita ed è l'unica cosa che io e Clark facciamo insieme quindi quando ti ho vista qui..."

"Hai pensato che volessi allontanarlo da te?"disse Lana.

"Non sono molto razionale."disse Chloe ridendo.

"Io voglio essere davvero tua amica,Chloe,ma non voglio mettermi tra te e Clark."disse Lana.

"Ah,non preoccuparti,non c'è niente tra noi."disse Chloe "Siamo solo buoni amici.

E voi?"

"Stessa cosa."disse Lana "Siamo solo amici."

"Bene."disse Chloe "Mi ha fatto piacere questo chiarimento.

Allora,vediamo cos'hai combinato mentre io non c'ero."

Lex era al computer di notte e guardava le riprese delle telecamere del museo e vide che in un istante qualcosa di velocissimo era passato davanti alle riprese.

Vittoria arrivò mettendogli le mani sul petto "Lex,quando vieni a letto?"

"Tra un minuto."disse Lex e lei andò via.

Lex guardò di nuovo le riprese.


	45. SMALLVILLE:FENOMENI

SMALLVILLE:FENOMENI

Clark stava camminando per un prato con Lana.

Lui indossava una tuta rossa,pantaloni rossi,scarpe da ginnastica e maglietta rossa.

Lana aveva i capelli legati,maglietta blu,pantaloni chiari e scarpe nere.

Aveva un blocco in mano.

"Come mia non hai fatto ginnastica?"disse Clark.

"Non la farò ancora per un paio di giorni perché mi occupo della donazione di sangue."disse Lana.

"Scusa,ma...quella volta che alle medie ti sbucciasti un ginocchio non svenisti vedendo tutto quel sangue?"disse Lana.

"Si,ma speravo che non se lo sarebbe ricordato nessuno."disse Lana.

Pit,con una felpa rossa,era in fila per il prelievo "Clark?

Farai tardi.

Devi ancora farti la doccia."

"Ciao Lana."disse lui che si allontano.

"Ciao."disse Lana.

Una ragazza bionda,con i capelli legati dietro la testa e un lungo cappotto nero scriveva su un diario stando seduta su uno dei livelli dello stadio.

Un ragazzo le tolse il diario.

"TROY!"disse lei "RIDAMMELO!"  
"Tranquilla Amy,voglio solo vedere se hai scritto qualcosa su di me,tutto qui."disse Troy.

Un ragazzo con in capelli ricci a mezzo collo e la tuta rossa si avvicinò irato.

"Ciao Jeff."disse Troy "Sai che tua sorella scrive appassionate lettere d'amore a Lex Luthor.

Non me lo sarei mai aspettato."

"Dalle il diario."disse Jeff.

"Non è mica colpa mia se tua sorella è mezza matta."disse Troy.

"Sei un ragazzino,Troy."disse Amy "Sono quelli come te che rendono affascinanti uomini come Lex Luthor."

Amy riprese il diario.

"Sogna pure,Amy."disse Troy "I tuoi genitori sono i suoi domestici,ma Luthor non dividerà mai la casa con la servitù."

"Lasciala in pace."disse Jeff.

"Altrimenti che fai?"disse Troy e l'altro andò via.

"Perdenti."disse Troy andando via.

Pit e Clark erano nella doccia.

"Quando vai a donare il sangue?"disse Pit.

"Non lo so."disse Clark raggiungendolo con l'asciugamano.

"Andiamo Clark,donare una parte di se stessi per salvare gli altri."disse Pit "Le ragazze impazziscono."

Clark andò all'armadietto,ma poi iniziò a sentirsi male.

"Tutto a posto?"disse Pit.

"Si,certo."disse Clark.

Dalla parte opposta agli armadietti c'era Troy che si asciugava la testa,poi si mise la maglietta.

Una delle scarpe cadde da sola dalla panchina,così lui la raccolse,poi uno degli armadietti si aprì"Molto divertente ragazzi."

Troy chiuse l'armadietto,una delle scarpe si sollevò a mezz'aria e volò contro un altro armadietto.

Un altro sportello si aprì e lo colpì sul naso.

Uno dei pesi venne sollevato e scagliato contro di lui che cadde a terra e il peso lo colpì diverse volte.

"FERMATI!"urlò Troy terrorizzato e il peso restò a mezz'aria "Fermati!"

Il peso cadde a terra

"Troy,va tutto bene?"disse Clark che lo raggiunse con Pit "Che è successo?"

"Mi ha attaccato."disse Troy "Era una specie di fantasma."

Nel vapore dietro di loro passò una sagoma trasparente.

Poco dopo Clark era nel bar del paese.

Indossava la camicia bianca a righe,jeans e scarpe nere.

Accanto a lui c'era Chloe con un lungo cappotto viola,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Clark prese da bere.

"Così non hai visto niente?"disse Chloe.

"No,quando avevo girato l'angolo Troy era già sul pavimento."disse Clark.

"E le voci che ha sentito?"disse Chloe.

"Stai pensando che lo spogliatoio sia infestato?"disse Clark.

"No a meno che la pioggia di meteoriti non abbia evocato le anime dei giocatori di football morti,il che mi sembra improbabile."disse Chloe "Sarebbe il primo evento non collegabile agli altri."

I 2 si sedettero.

"Sei sempre molto razionale,vero?"disse Clark che bevve.

"Già."disse Chloe.

I 2 si voltarono sentendo Lana e Whitney che litigavano.

"Non ho tempo adesso."disse Whitney.

"Senti,se non ti va di aiutarmi con le donazioni di sangue dillo e basta."disse Lana.

"Non è così."disse Whitney.

"Tira una brutta aria."disse Chloe.

"Allora dimmi cosa c'è."disse Lana.

"Adesso non me la sento di parlare,ok?"disse Whitney.

"No,non va bene."disse Lana "È tutta la settimana che mi stai evitando.

Ogni volta che ti ho chiesto cosa avevi mi hai allontanata?

Sono preoccupata per te."

"Non esserlo."disse Whitney "Ho solo bisogno di spazio."

"Se è quello che vuoi bene,ma se non riesci a confidarti con me,non capisco perché stiamo insieme."disse Lana che andò verso i 2.

"Fa come se niente fosse."disse Chloe.

"Ciao,Lana,come stai?"disse Clark.

"Non bene,ma…grazie per l'interessamento."disse Lana.

"Andrebbe meglio se domani ci offrissimo per donare il sangue?"disse Chloe.

"Si,perché no?"disse Lana "Che ne dici alle 9,45."

"Per me va bene."disse Chloe.

Lana scrisse "Clark,tu a che ora vuoi venire?

Dimmi a che ora ti farebbe comodo e io ti inserisco."

"Non lo so ancora."disse Clark "Ci posso pensare?"

"Certo,non c'è nessun problema."disse Lana.

"Pensavo di rendermi utile reclutando persone per la donazione."disse Clark.

"Sarebbe splendido,grazie."disse Lana andando via "Ciao."

"Va bene,bella scusa."disse Chloe ridendo "Devo dedurre che la tua grande disponibilità nasconda un secondo fine."

"Sono solo un buon amico."disse Clark.

"Va bene."disse Chloe bevendo.

Vittoria era nella casa dei Luthor e parlava al telefono "Si,papà.

Tutto secondo i piani.

Lex sta giocando duro,ma sono sicura di riuscire a farlo cedere.

Ciao."

Lex tirò al biliardo.

"Vuole sapere se,dopo che ci saremo sbarazzati di Lionel,venderai il suo castello."disse Vittoria sedendosi al lato del biliardo.

"Perché?"disse Lex "Vuole rispedirlo in Scozia?"

Lex la baciò.

Amy entrò con un vassoio.

"Amy,dov'è tua madre?"disse Lex.

"Ha la febbre,questo pomeriggio la sostituisco io."disse Amy.

"Conosci già Vittoria?"disse Lex.

"No,non ufficialmente."disse Amy.

"Rimarrà qui con noi."disse Lex.

La ragazza perse l'equilibrio e versò sulla donna i bicchieri e il vassoio.

"Sono davvero mortificata."disse Amy raccogliendo il vassoio "Vado subito a prendere qualcosa per pulire."

Amy andò via.

"L'ha fatto a posta."disse Vittoria e Amy si fermò sulla porta.

"È stato un incidente,vero Amy?"disse Lex.

"Ma certo."disse Amy che andò via.

"Ha una cotta per te,Lex,è chiaro."disse Vittoria.

"Non sapevo fossi gelosa."disse Lex "I suoi genitori sono di famiglia,li ho portati qui da Metropolis."

"Allora rimandali la."disse Vittoria.

Amy camminò in un bosco e andò verso una casa,vedendo la madre.

"Quando sei uscita di casa?"disse la madre e lei entrò correndo "Amy?"

La madre entrò e la trovò seduta alla scrivania "Amy,ti ho fatto una domanda?"

"Che succede?"disse Jeff.

"Tua sorella importuna il signor Lughor."disse la madre.

"Chi davvero lo sta importunando è quella sgualdrina,mi sta rovinando tutto."disse lei "Lo vuole tenere solo per se."

"Anche se viviamo in una tenuta dei Luthor noi non facciamo parte del loro mondo."disse la madre"Dovete ricordarvi qual'è il vostro posto.

Entrambi."

"Non temere."disse Jeff avvicinandosi alla sorella "Sappiamo qual'è il nostro posto."

"Grazie Jeff."disse lei.

"Fai attenzione."disse lui andando via.

Lei prese un orologio e lo baciò,poi se lo mise.

Clark era seduto al tavolo e Marta lo raggiunse e prese un foglio.

"Cos'è questo?"disse Marta.

"È il modulo per la donazione del sangue."disse Clark.

"Sai bene che tu non puoi donarlo."disse Jonathan.

"Lo so."disse Clark "Ma cosa dico in giro."

"Beh che hai dei problemi con gli aghi e tecnicamente è anche vero."disse la madre.

"Perfetto."disse Clark "Così non solo dovrei mentire,ma fare anche il fifone."

"Clark..."disse Jonathan che si sedette "...mi pesa un po' dovertelo dire,ma...non potrai essere sempre sincero con le persone.

È uno dei prezzi da pagare per le tue capacità."

"Per questo voglio essere utile."disse Clark.

"Per caso non centra niente il fatto che se ne stia occupando Lana?"disse Marta.

"Whitney si è tirato indietro."disse Clark.

"E ora vuoi pensarci tu?"disse Marta.

"Se lui non apprezza le sue qualità non se la merita."disse Clark.

Marta sorrise.

Lex frugò sotto i divani alla ricerca di qualcosa,mentre una porta si apriva alle sue spalle.

Voltandosi vide Clark con una cesta di rose bianche.

"Hai perso qualcosa?"disse Clark.

"Il mio orologio."disse Lex alzandosi "Bei fiori."

"Si,ma non ne abbiamo più."disse Clark.

Clark poggiò la cesta sul tavolo e lui si sedette sul divano.

"Mamma dice che se ne vuoi altri devi ordinarli in Olanda."disse Clark.

Lex ne annusò uno "Vittoria li adora."

La cesta volò via dal tavolo.

"Cos'è stato?"disse Lex.

Clark raccolse la cesta "Voi 2 state diventando molto intimi."

"Sembri un po' sorpreso."disse Lex che si accucciò.

"Non mi sembra adatta a te."disse Clark.

Lex rise "I rapporti non sono sempre basati sull'amore Clark.

A volte si basano su interessi reciproci.

Non tutte le ragazze sono Lana Lang."

"Scusami,forse non sono affari miei."disse Clark.

Clark andò a mettere il vaso sul tavolo.

"Tranquillo,a me interessano i tuoi punti di vista."disse Lex "Davvero."

"Ho deciso di battermi per Lana."disse Clark ,mentre Lex si chinava.

"Buon per te."disse Lex che si fermò "Che cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?"

"Ho deciso di accettare il consiglio di un amico."disse Clark e Lex rise"Ma non hai un altro orologio?"

"Ne ho centinaia di orologi."disse Lex alzandosi "Ma questo è speciale,me lo regalò mia madre poco prima di morire."

Clark usò la vista a raggi x "Non lo vedo."

"Cos'hai?"disse Lex "Una specie di radar?"

"No,vivo in una fattoria."disse Clark "Sono bravo a trovare gli aghi nei pagliai.

Posso provare nella biblioteca?"

Clark entrò nella biblioteca e trovò Vittoria che era alla scrivania di Lex e usava il computer,poi si voltò udendo dei tonfi e corse fuori,seguito dalla donna.

Lex li raggiunse nei corrido salirono le scale sentendo i tonfi.

Arrivati al piano di sopra videro una porta che sbatteva con dietro una forte luce bianca.

"Che succede?"disse Vittoria.

"Aspetta qui."disse Lex che avanzò con Clark e afferrò la maniglia.

La porta smise di battere.

Lex la aprì e ci fu una fortissima luce che lo fece indietreggiare.

I 2 entrarono nella camera che ora era buia e trovarono la camera con scritte fosforescenti sulle pareti con colori diversi e le piume del materasso e dei cuscini ovunque.

Il giorno dopo Chloe attaccò una foto della stanza al muro.

Indossava una maglietta marrone,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Clark aveva la maglietta azzurra,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Non lascia molto spazio ad interpretazioni."disse lei.

"È stato molto strano."disse Clark "La porta sbatteva e quando ci siamo avvicinati si è spalancata e Lex dice che qualcosa l'ha sfiorato."

"Forse quel castello scozzese è pieno di fantasmi?"disse Chloe.

"Per la polizia è un atto vandalico."disse Clark sedendosi "I fantasmi non imbrattano con lo spray,ne usano gli ultravioletti."

"Come sta andando la donazione di sangue?"disse Chloe.

"A dire il vero,Lana e io ci vediamo stasera."disse Clark.

"A casa sua?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse Clark.

"È molto romantico."disse Chloe.

"Ricordati,Clark,forse non potrai continuare a considerarla una semplice amicizia."disse Chloe"Cerca di fare attenzione."

Lex era sul divano con Vittori si baciavano.

Lionel entrò nella stanza.

Indossava il cappotto nero lungo,giacca nera ,cravatta rossa,pantaloni neri scarpe nere.

"Lex."disse Lionel "Devo confessarti che mi hai molto deluso."

"Ciao papà,mi fa piacere rivederti."disse Lex.

"Ti dispiace farmi sapere che ci fa lei qui?"disse Lionel.

"Adesso?"disse Lex "Mi sta massaggiando.

Ma conoscendola bene,questo è solo l'inizio."

Lionel rise con Lex "Devo prenderlo come un modo per attirare la mia attenzione?

Bene,ci sei riuscito."

"So che potrà sembrarti strano,ma...nella mia vita non tutto orbita intorno a te."disse Lex.

"Oh,lo so bene."disse Lionel che prese da bere "Ma sappi che...ti stanno truffando.

Potrebbe scusarci un momento,signorina?

Mio figlio e io dobbiamo farci una chiacchierata sulla fedeltà alla propria famiglia."

"D'accordo."disse lei baciando Lex "Preparo un bagno caldo."

"Ti raggiungo tra poco."disse Lex.

"Porterò i suoi saluti e mio padre."disse la donna.

"Splendido."disse Lionel.

"Sono affari di poco conto."disse Lex.

"Generazioni di Luthor la penserebbero diversamente."disse Lionel avvicinandosi con il bicchiere"Sono pur sempre affari.

Specialmente quando sono coinvolti i membri di quella famiglia.

Lex,non riesci a capire che è stata mandata qui per distrarti?

Suo padre sta tentando di far fuori la Luthor Corporation da mesi!"

"La Luthor Corporation è la tua azienda."disse Lex.

Lionel rise.

"Io sono solo uno dei suoi sacrificabili impiegati."disse Lex alzandosi "Da come hai fatto chiaramente intendere esiliandomi in questa cittadina di vacche."  
"Ricordati che gli imperi non decadono mai per cause esterne,ma vengono sempre distrutti dalle debolezze interne."disse Lionel "Lex,te l'ho già detto.

Smallville è il tuo banco di prova e per il momento stai fallendo."

"Grazie per l'interessamento,ma io so cosa fare."disse Lex.

"No,non è così."disse Lionel "Lei si sta giocando l'unica carta che ha e tu stai abboccando.

Amo,lenza e piombo."

"La mia vita privata è affar mio."disse Lex voltandosi.

"Non quando interferisce con la mia azienda."disse Lionel "Allora è anche affar mio."

Lex si mise di spalle e Lionel si avvicinò.

"Lex,ascoltami bene."disse Lionel porgendogli il bicchiere "Se oserai tradire la tua famiglia,allora davvero ti ritroverai solo al mondo."

Vittoria era fuori dalla porta e origliava,poi sentì dei passi e si voltò.

"Scusa,non volevo."disse Amy che andò via "Tu non meriti Lex."

Jeff uscì di sera e vide Amy tornare a casa.

"Amy?"disse Jeff afferrandola "Cos'hai?"

"Che cosa vuoi che abbia?"disse lei andando via irata.

Clark era a casa di Lana,seduto con lei sulla poltrona sotto il portico ed entrambi avevano dei fogli in mano.

"Ci sarebbe un buco alle 5."disse Clark.

"Posso spostare l'appuntamento alle 4,30 alla sezione B."disse Lana "In questo modo…"

"Fatto."disse Clark.

"Stai scherzando?"disse Lana "Tutto quanto?"

"Abbiamo la città in mano."disse Clark.

"Non abbiamo ancora fissato il prelievo per te."disse Lana.

"Veramente...Lana,devo confessarti una cosa."disse Clark "Ho una certa paura degli aghi.

È un po' imbarazzante."

"Non preoccuparti,con me il tuo segreto è al sicuro."disse Lana alzandosi "Ci siamo tolti il pensiero,Clark."

Lei si sedette sulla ringhiera di legno bianco.

"Come fai ad occuparti di tante cose?"disse Clark.

"Cerco di trovare la mia dimensione."disse Lana "Non so come ringraziarti."

"Come avrei potuto non aiutarti?"disse Clark.

"Chiedilo a Whitney,lui è..."disse Lana "Non so cosa abbia ultimamente?"

"Senti Lana,vuoi ringraziarmi davvero?"disse Clark "Non parlarmi di Whitney."

"Hai ragione."disse Lana.

Clark si alzò "Non è strano che mio padre e tua zia una volta si frequentassero?"

"Lei non ne parla molto volentieri."disse Lana "Qualunque cosa sia successa non l'ha presa bene."

"Però io sono felice di esserti vicino."disse lui.

"Anche io."disse Lana "Questo è il bello di Clark Kent.

Non ce mai quando lo cerchi...ma c'è sempre quando ne hai bisogno."

"Ottima distinzione."disse Clark sedendosi sulla ringhiera.

"Sei tu che mi aiuti per le donazioni..."disse Lana.

"È vero."disse Clark.

"Sei tu che mi ascolti..."disse Lana.

"È vero."disse Clark avvicinandosi

"Ci sei tu qui adesso."disse Lana.

"Si."disse Clark.

"Si."disse Lana e lei iniziò ad avvicinarsi.  
"Lana,non hai ancora finito di..."disse la zia "Clark.

Sai che ore sono?"

"No,ma immagino sia tardi."disse Nell.

"Proprio così."disse Nell che entrò nella casa.

"Beh,ci vediamo domani."disse Lana.

"A domani."disse Clark "Lana...hai mai visto il tramonto dal mio fienile?"

"Certo."disse lei e lui rimase paralizzato.

Lana rise "Ma il bello dei tramonti è proprio questo.

Sono unici.

Ogni volta vedi cose che non avevi notato prima."

"E...ti va di venirci domani?"disse Clark.

"Ne sarei felice."disse Lana "Buona notte,Clark."

Lana entrò nella casa.

Il giorno dopo Clark e Pit scendevano le scale.

Lui aveva la camicia azzurra e Pit quella rossa.

"Hai mai visto il tramonto da mio fienile?"disse Pit "Le hai detto questo?"

"Esatto."disse Clark.

"Avrai avuto tutto il tempo i crampi allo stomaco."disse Pit.

"Già."disse Pit.

"Clark,se io fossi in te,mi scriverei prima le cose da dire."disse Pit.

"No,preferisco improvvisare."disse Clar arrivarono ai corridoi "Rischiare e vedere come va."

"Clark tu non sei il tipo che rischia."disse Pit "Ti preparo degli appunti."

"Va bene."disse Clark che andò all'armadietto e vide Whitney dalla parte opposta.

Un'insegnante gli si avvicinò "Whitney?

Mi ha chiamato tua madre e mi ha detto tutto."

"Non avrebbe dovuto."disse Whitney.

"È solo preoccupata per te."disse lei "Senti,non voglio forzarti.

Se hai bisogno di qualcosa il mio ufficio è in fondo al corridoio."

"D'accordo."disse Whitney.

Clark andò a parlargli,mentre gli cadevano a terra dei fogli.

Clark lo aiutò e vide un biglietto.

Whitney vide il biglietto e lo prese,poi andò via.

"Scusami."disse Clark "Prego."

Clark usò la vista a raggi x sullo zaino e vide una confezione di medicinali.

Poco dopo stampò un foglio sullo stesso medicinale e lo lesse al tavolo del bar quella sera.

"Ciao Clark."disse Amy che aveva un giubetto di jeans blu,jeans neri e stivali neri.

"Ciao Amy."disse Clark "Tutto bene?"

Amy si sedette al tavolo "Si a parte...sai le solite problematiche alla villa.

Filava tutto liscio finché non è arrivata quella Vittoria.

Ah...tu sei amico di Lex.

Cosa ne pensi di lei?"

"Non la conosco molto bene."disse Clark.

"Ecco io credo che quella stia ficcando il naso dappertutto."disse Amy "L'ho sorpresa in camera di Lex che frugava tra le sue cose."

"E tu cosa ci facevi li?"disse Clark.

"Ah,stavo aiutando la mamma."disse Amy.

"E Vittoria non ti ha vista?"disse Clark.

"No."disse Amy "Vedi Lex è l'unico che mi abbia trattato come se esistessi veramente."

La notte seguente Vittoria preparava la vasca da bagno e indossava una vestaglia nera con macchie bianche.

Mentre l'acqua scorreva,andò davanti allo specchio con il pettine,poi entrò nella vasca e si distese.

Sentendo un rumore guardò la porta e la vide chiusa.

Lex era al computer nello studio.

"Clark?"disse Lex che lo vide entrare.

Clark indossava il giaccone nero,camicia azzurra,jeans e scarpe nere.

"Come mai qui a quest'ora?"disse Lex "Sei a caccia di fantasmi?"

"No."disse Clark "Sono venuto a parlarti di Vittoria.

Dov'è?"

"Sta facendo il bagno,perché?"disse Lex "Qualche problema?"

"Ieri sera,quando sono entrato,l'ho vista...io...non so come dirlo..."disse Clark.

"Stava forse armeggiando con il mio computer?"disse Lex.

"Si,come lo sai?"disse Clark.

"Tutto quello che avviene in questa casa io lo vengo a sapere."disse Lex.

"Non sembri contrariato."disse Clark.

"È una partita a scacchi,Clark."disse Lex "È solo un gioco.

Come tu sai noi ci conosciamo da molto tempo."

"So che tu non la ami."disse Clark che si sedette "Lei trama alle tue spalle.

Perché vuoi averla intorno?"

"È un po' complicato."disse Lex "Comunque ti ringrazio."

"Gli amici servono a questo."disse Clark "Mi sembra inutile dirti che Amy è molto attratta da te."

"È una cotta da adolescente."disse Lex "Niente di più.

E come vanno le tue cose con Lana?"

"Ho scoperto una cosa su Whitney."disse Clark "Nello zaino aveva una ricetta per l'Amlodipina,è un..."

"Farmaco per il cuore."disse Lex "Mia madre lo prendeva sempre dopo l'intervento."

"È per questo...mi dispiace."disse Clark.

"È stata malata per molto tempo,Clark."disse Lex "Sai quell'orologio?

Me lo regalò lei quando seppe che non le restava molto.

Aveva trovato un franco napoleonico del 1806 e mi fece fare il quadrante."

"Perché napoleonico?"disse Clark.

"Non conosci il quadro di David sull'incoronazione di Napoleone?"disse Lex.

"No."disse Clark.

"La madre di Napoleone non poté assistere alla cerimonia,ma commissionando il dipinto egli chiese a David di ritrarre nel quadro anche lei."disse Lex "Proprio al centro.

Così,pur non essendo stata presente,lui la immortalò accanto a se per l'eternità.

Un grande atto d'amore."

"È una belle storia."disse Clark.

"È un bell'orologio."disse Lex.

Le candele accanto alla vasca di Vittoria iniziarono a venire spente e la porta era aperta.

Lei si accorse che qualcosa non andava e si mise seduta,vedendo la porta chiusa.

"Lex?"disse Vittoria che fu afferrata alla gola e spinta sotto l'acqua da una mano invisibile,poi venne lasciata e si mise sedere terrorizzata.

Le mani le afferrarono la testa da dietro e la spinsero giù ancora.

Un contenitore di vetro cadde a terra e si ruppe.

Clark,che era nei corridoi,sentì il rumore e corse a super velocità,sfondando la porta con una gomitata,poi soccorse Vittoria che era svenuta e la coprì con la vestaglia "Andrà tutto bene."

Clark venne colpito e scagliato contro uno specchio che andò in frantumi.

Clark usò la vista a raggi x sulla porta vedendo uno scheletro davanti,ma quando la vista tornò normale non lo vide più.

La porta si aprì e si chiuse.

Clark vide del sangue su un pezzo di vetro.

Il giorno dopo Clark andò da Chloe.

Indossava una maglietta rossa,jeans blu e scarpe nere,lei invece aveva una giacca chiara,una maglietta rossa e pantaloni neri,con scarpe nere.

"È proprio sangue."disse Clark.

"La qual cosa non è tipica dei fantasmi."disse Chloe "Questo significa che chiunque abbia aggredito te e Vittoria nel bagno fosse invisibile."

Clark annuì e andò alle finestre,mentre Chloe toccò il pezzo di vetro "Cos'è questa roba verde?"

Chloe annusò la polvere verde "Profuma di rosa."

Chloe guardò le sue dita e vide che erano in parte scomparse "Ehm...Clark."

Clark si avvicinò "Che succede?"

"L'ho appena toccata."disse Chloe "D'accordo,adesso sono anch'io una stranezza.

Ma...ma che cos'è?"

"Non lo so,ma spalmandola sul corpo diventeresti..."disse Clark.

"Nuda?"disse Chloe.

"No,invisibile."disse Clark.

Chloe si pulì le dita.

Poco dopo i 2 camminarono nel giardino della scuola.

"Va bene,cosa facciamo adesso?"disse Chloe "Chiamiamo la polizia?"

"E denunciamo l'uomo invisibile?"disse Clark "Ci servono prove certe."

"Chi può avere rancori verso la ragazza di Lex?"disse Chloe.

"Amy Palmer."disse Clark.

"I suoi genitori lavorano alla villa,giusto?"disse Chloe.

"Ha sorpreso Vittoria che curiosava nella camera di Lex,ma lei non l'ha vista."disse Clark.

"Chissà che faceva."disse Chloe "Aspetta...Amy non ha donato il sangue?"

"Alle 3.40,sezione B."disse Clark.

"Oh...hai davvero una memoria spaventosa."disse Chloe "Allora analizzo il sangue sul frammento di vetro e lo confronto con quello di Amy.

"Va bene."disse Clark "Mi chiami?"

"Puoi contarci."disse Chloe e Clark andò via.

Clark passò davanti alla mensa quasi vuota e vide Whitney seduto al tavolo che non mangiava,così lo raggiunse "Whitney?"

"Qualunque cosa non mi interessa."disse Whitney.

"Nemmeno di Lana?"disse Clark sedendosi "Non ti interessa di lei?"

"Cosa c'è fra te e la mia ragazza,Kent?"disse Whitney.

"Niente,siamo solo solo amici."disse Clark.

"Credi che non sappia come la guardi?"disse Whithney.

"Almeno io le presto attenzione."disse Clark.

"Hai la ragazza più meravigliosa della Terra e nemmeno te ne accorgi."disse Clark "Che problemi hai?"

"Come mi comporto con la mia ragazza sono affari miei!"disse Whitney andando via "D'accordo?"

"Ho visto i cardiotonici nel tuo zaino."disse Clark e lui si fermò "Che ti succede,Whitney?"

"Sono per mio padre."disse Whitney "È stato tutta la settimana a Metropolis per dei controlli."

"Si rimetterà?"disse Clark.

"I medici non lo sanno."disse Whitney.

"Non hai detto niente a Lana,vero?"disse Clark.

"Penso che abbia sofferto abbastanza per i suoi genitori quindi non voglio che soffra anche a causa mia."disse lui.

"In questo modo le fai un torto."disse Clark "È in gamba e ti capirebbe meglio di chiunque altro."

Clark andò via ed entrò nel bar trovando Lex seduto e lo raggiunse "Ehi.

Come sta Vittoria?"

"Ah...l'ho mandata qualche giorno a Metropolis finché non avrò chiarito delle cose."disse Lex"Tutto a posto?"

"Mai avuto notizie spiacevoli?"disse Clark.

"Ho imparato che nella vita le notizie spiacevoli non mancano mai."disse Lex "Centra qualcosa con il bell'imbusto?"

"Il padre sta male."disse Clark.

"È un problema."disse Lex.

"Avevo intenzione di provarci con Lana,ma adesso..."disse Clark.

"Certo ti sembrerebbe di approfittarne."disse Lex.

"Tu cosa faresti?"disse Clark.  
"Chi?"disse Lex "Io?

Io ci proverei.

È questo che mi piace di te,Clark.

Tu non lo fai."

"Ciao Lex."disse Amy.

"Amy,che bella sorpresa."disse Lex.

"Beh,ho visto la tua macchina parcheggiata qui fuori e ho pensato di venire a salutarti."disse Amy.

"È stato un pensiero carino."disse Lex e lei si tirò giù una manica.

Clark usò la vista a raggi x e vide l'orologio.

"Ora che la signorina se n'è andata,speriamo che torni la normalità in quella casa."disse Amy.

"Vittoria tornerà tra pochi giorni."disse Lex.

"Ah."disse Amy.

"Non è così male come pensi tu,Amy."disse Lex.

"Ah,io non lo penso affatto."disse Amy "Ti saluto."

Amy andò via.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Lex che guardò Clark.

Poco dopo Lex era nella stanza di Amy con la madre.

"Non so cosa dire signor Luthor."disse la madre "Amy ha avuto qualche problema a scuola,ma non penso che farebbe mai del male alla signorina Vittoria."

Clark entrò nella stanza "Spero di sbagliarmi."

Lex aprì un armadietto e lo trovò pieno di ritagli con il suo viso e con i giornali che ne parlavano.

C'erano anche delle candele e dei cuori.

"Tutte cose che ti riguardano."disse Clark.

Lex mise la mano dietro ad una foto ed estrasse l'orologio "Il mio orologio."

"Noi non ne sapevamo niente,signor Luthor."disse la madre "La prego non chiami la polizia."

"Non mi interessano ne risarcimenti ne pubblicità."disse Lex "Amy va aiutata.

Analisi,cure mediche,per qualunque cosa mandate a me il conto.

E comunque credo che sia meglio per tutti se lasciaste la villa stasera."

"Si,certo."disse la madre andando via.

Lex chiuse l'armadietto e strinse l'orologio.

Clark arrivò nel fienile e trovò Lana a guardare il tramonto.

"Ce l'hai fatta."disse lei.

"Scusa,sono arrivato tardi."disse Clark che aveva la maglietta rossa.

"Sei arrivato al momento giusto."disse Lana che aveva il maglione viola.

Clark si avvicinò.

"Che ne pensi?"disse Clark.

"Penso che sia la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto."disse Clark.

"L'altra sera,sotto il portico,sembrava che stessi per dirmi qualcosa."disse Lana.

"È così."disse Clark "Il tempismo di Nell è stato impeccabile."

"Adesso siamo soli."disse Lana.

"Beh,la cosa che stavo per dirti era...avrei voluto dirti che...non fare mai niente che ti ferisca."disse Clark.

"Questo lo so."disse Lana.

"E se ora ti dicessi quello che vorrei dirti lo fare sicuramente."disse Clark "Io ti fare del male."

Lana sorrise "Perché non ci provi lo stesso?

Sono piuttosto forte."

"Io lo so."disse Clark "Ma anche Whitney,che ha il padre malato,ha bisogno di saperlo."

"Credevo che non volessi più parlare di Whitney."disse Lana.

"Infatti."disse Clark allontanandosi "Ma se tu fossi la mia ragazza e fossi nel fienile di Whitney,vorrei che lui dicesse la stessa cosa.

Capisco che sei arrabbiata con lui,ma devi parlargli.

Ha bisogno di te e ancora non lo sa."

Lana si avvicinò "Perché mi stai dicendo questo?"

"Perché tu e io siamo finalmente amici e non voglio rovinare tutto."disse Clark.

Lana annuì guardando il tramonto"Guarda.

L'abbiamo perso."

Lana andò via.

La stessa notte Amy scese le scale della villa in lacrime,mentre Lex era su di esse.

"Io volevo solo...sentirmi più vicina a te."disse Amy che non riusciva a parlare,poi diede la valigia al padre.

"Jeff si occuperà delle altre cose."disse la madre "Mio marito tornerà domattina per prendere tutto.

Signor Luthor,io…"

"Non fa niente."disse Lex "Guidate con prudenza."

La famiglia salì in macchina.

Lex prese il telefono "Vorrei lasciare un messaggio a Vittoria..."

Il telefono di Lex venne strappato dalle sue mani "C'è qualcuno?

Vieni fuori e fatti vedere."

Una sagoma lo colpì al volto.

Marta andò nel fienile,trovando Clark disteso sul divano.

Clark si sedette e lei fece lo stesso.

"Com'è andata con Lana?"disse Marta.

"Siamo ancora amici."disse Lana.

"E a te sta bene?"disse Marta.

"No,ma per adesso è la cosa migliore."disse Clark.

"Ciao."disse Chloe che arrivò nel fienile "Buona sera signora Kent."

"Ciao Chloe."disse lei che si alzò e se ne andò.

"Ecco,allora,cattive notizie dal fronte vampiri."disse Chloe "Il sangue sullo specchio è gruppo A,Amy Palmer è gruppo 0."

"Ma conservava le reliquie di Lex in camera sua."disse Clark.

"Avrà anche una cotta,ma non è lei che ha tentato di fare fuori vittoria."disse Chloe "Verifica i dati."

Clark prese i fogli "Il sangue di Amy non corrisponde,ma guarda quello di Jeff."

"Il fratello?"disse Chloe "È un tipo così anonimo."

"Praticamente invisibile."disse Clark "Ci sentiamo più tardi."

Clark scappò via e Chloe si distese sul divano.

"Possibile che tu non capisca."disse Jeff mentre Luthor era legato a terra "Lei ti amava!

Come hai potuto mandarla via!"

"Chi sei?"disse Lex.

"Adesso vuoi capire chi sono?!"disse la voce "Signor Lex,con il tuo castello,la tua azienda,le tue macchine sportive,ma quando mai ti sei interessato della gente!"

"Jeff?"disse Lex "Dove sei?"

"Mi sorprende che ti ricordi persino il mio nome."disse Jeff "Hai dimenticato la tacita regola?"

Lex si mise seduto.

"La servitù dev'essere invisibile."disse Jeff e Lex si alzò "Abbiamo provato a nasconderci,a sparire nei buchi!

I miei genitori l'hanno accettato,facendo finta che non gli importasse,ma Amy voleva di più!

E anche io sono stufo di fare finta!"

Lex fu colpito alla pancia e cadde a terra "Che cosa ti ho fatto io?"

"Non a me."disse Jeff "Ad Amy!

Lei ti amava e tu l'hai cacciata come se fosse una nullità!"

"Credevo che ce l'avesse con Vittoria."disse Lex.

"Ero io."disse Jeff "Volevo spaventarla,farla andare via.

Volevo che tutto tornasse come prima,per lei!

Ma tu non sei interessato ai sentimenti."

"Quell'amore mi potrebbe far arrestare."disse Lex "Lei è troppo giovane per me,Jeff."

"Tu hai rovinato la sua vita!"disse Jeff prendendo una spada dal muro "LA VITA DI TUTTI NOI!

E NON PERMETTERÒ CHE TU LE FACCIA ANCORA DEL MALE!"

Jeff tirò la spada che mancò di poco la testa di Lex.

Clark corse a super velocità a afferrò le porte della villa vedendo che erano chiuse "LEX!

SONO IO!

APRIMI!"

"Clark..."disse Lex.

Jeff gli sbatté la testa al muro e lui svenne.

Clark vide Lex a terra,poi si sentì male.

"Stai lontano da me,Kent."disse Jeff "Tutto questo è anche colpa tua."

"Jeff...cos'è successo."disse Clark.

"È la chimica Kent."disse Jeff "Alcune piante non assorbono la luce,la riflettono.

Ho trovato una strana rosa verde in giardino,l'ho studiata e poi ne ho utilizzato l'essenza per diventare quello che sono sempre stato!

Per Lex!

PER LE PERSONE A SCUOLA!

PER TUTTI!"

Clark avanzò,si voltò e Jeff prese una mazza collegata al manico con una catena e glie la diede sul volto.

L'arma si frantumò e Clark andò contro un muro.

"Allora è vero!"disse Lex "Ho sentito Luthor parlare di te come di un tipo speciale.

Beh,anche io sono speciale."

Jeff gli mise le mani sulla gola,poi Clark gli diede un colpo con un braccio mandandolo contro un'impalcatura.

Le spranghe furono piegate e i barattoli di vernice lo macchiarono.

Poco dopo l'ambulanza e la polizia erano fuori dalla casa di Lex.

"Ora cosa succederà a Jeff?"disse Clark.

"Oh...penso che dovranno curarlo."disse Lex "Mi domando come abbia fatto a diventare invisibile."

"Non lo so."disse Clark mentre Lex si metteva le mani sul retro del collo "Temo che non lo svelerà mai a nessuno.

Come ti senti?"

"Sono sopravvissuto."disse Lex "È andata peggio alla collezione di armi antiche di mio padre.

"Mi dispiace."disse Clark.

"Non c'è problema."disse Lex "Mia madre ha sempre odiato quella stanza.

Diceva che la guerra è nella natura umana.

Non c'è bisogno di metterla in mostra."

Clark tornò al fienile e si mise a guardare le stelle con il telescopio,poi vide Whitney che parlava con Lan si abbracciarono.

Clark si sedette nel buio.


	46. SMALLVILLE:CONTRO OGNI VOLONTÀ

SMALLVILLE:CONTRO OGNI VOLONTÀ

In un grattacielo a Metropolis c'era un uomo con lunghi capelli ricci e mori,con giacca e cravatta scuri,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

L'uomo guardava fuori dalla finestra.

"Bellissima vista."disse un uomo con i capelli neri,corti,riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,un lungo cappotto nero,giacca nera,cravatta marrone,camicia bianca,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere.

L'uomo al vetro di voltò "Buon giorno."

"Allora cosa posso fare per il centro di protezione ambientale?"disse l'uomo sedendosi.

"Beh,ho sentito che eravate a Smallville per fare dei rilevamenti e volevo...discutere dei vostri progetti."disse quello riccio che si sedette.

"Vogliamo costruire un nuovo impianto."disse l'uomo.

Il riccio mise in contenitore cilindrico davanti all'uomo.

"Che cos'è?"disse l'uomo che prese l'oggetto.

"Acqua delle falde dell'ultima città in cui avete costruito."disse quello riccio "Diventa marrone."

"Beh,lo trovo molto difficile da credere."disse l'uomo mettendo il contenitore sul tavolo"Le nostre industrie hanno sempre avuto ottimi rapporti con voi."

L'uomo guardò il cartellino sulla scrivania "Paul...

Posso chiamarla Paul?"

"No."disse l'uomo "Domani avrò un ordine restrittivo per impedirvi di costruire a Smallville fino a quando tutte le cause contro di voi saranno diffamate."

"Ah...è un peccato,io ci tenevo molto all'impianto di Smallville."disse lui "Quella città...occupa un posto speciale nel mio cuore.

Non credo che ci sia qualcosa che possa farle cambiare idea."

"Credo di non essere così facile da comprare come i miei colleghi."disse Paur.

L'uomo si alzò "Io non ho mai comprato nessuno in vita mia,la gente mi ascolta perché sa che ho ragione e quando lo fa ne trae solo vantaggio."

"Lo dica ai 99 casi di avvelenamento legati ai vostri impianti di pesticidi."disse Paul alzandosi con una cartellina blu in mano.

"Bene..."disse l'uomo "Vedo che non c'è molto altro da fare.

Voglio solo dirle quanto apprezzo la sua schiettezza."

L'uomo andò dalla parte opposta della scrivania e porse la mano "Le auguro buona fortuna."

Paul strinse la mano e l'altro poggiò la mano sinistra sulla sua illuminandola di luce verde.

"Ora ascolti,Paul...posso chiamarla Paul,vero?"disse l'uomo.

"Direi di si."disse Paul.

"Lei mi sembra un uomo passionale,Paul."disse l'altro andandogli alle spalle "La passione fa male non è vero?

La gente non capisce,non capisce che lei si dedica a quello che è giusto.

Scommetto che lei ne ha paura.

Paura di mettere in pratica tutta questa passione e di rimanere solo."

"No..."disse Paul "Si..."

"Si."disse l'uomo che lo voltò verso la finestra "Guardi quel mondo la fuori,Paul.

C'è qualcosa che appartiene a lei?"

"No..."disse Paul.

"No."disse l'altro "Tutto quel dolore che sente,c'è solo un modo per farlo cessare."

L'uomo andò via ed entrò in ascensore,dove trovò una donna con i capelli neri.

"Scende?"disse lei.

"Si."disse la donna.

Arrivati al piano terra l'uomo prese il cellulare e chiamò.

In quel momento Paul si schiantò sul taxi davanti all'entrata,distruggendo i finestrini.

"Tyler,porta qui la macchina."disse l'uomo "Stiamo andando a Smallville."

Chloe, Lana e Clark erano in un bosco,durante una giornata nuvolosa.

Lana indossava un cappello invernale azzurro,giaccone bianco,jeans blu e stivali neri,Clark aveva un giaccone rosso,maglietta blu scuro,jeans blu e scarpe nere,guanti neri,Chloe indossava una fascia rossa sulla testa,giaccone nero lungo,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Ok,ci siamo."disse Chloe "Pensavo fosse difficile imparare a guidare la macchina di mio padre,ma almeno quella aveva i tergi cristalli."

"Te la cavi bene per essere la prima volta."disse Clark.

"Non devi girare..."disse Chloe e il cavallo girò su se stesso.

"Allora come se la cava Whitney?"disse Clark.

"Suo padre è ancora in ospedale,quindi lui sta facendo i doppi turni al negozio."disse Clark.

"È difficile gestire un'impresa."disse Clark.

"Credo che segretamente desideri che la venda."disse Lana.  
"Ti capisco,anche io non mi ci vedo a fare il fattore quando sarò grande."disse Clark.

"Beh,allora cosa?"disse Lana.

"Non lo so."disse Clark "Comunque vorrei che non fosse qualcosa di troppo noioso."

Chloe li raggiunse "Ho perso la mia videocamera."

"Chloe,ma cosa l'hai portata a fare?"disse Clark.

"Non mi sono fatta venire i lividi sul sedere per divertimento."disse Chloe "Questi boschi sono il Triangolo delle Bermuda di Smallville."

"Anche il triangolo e collegato ai meteoriti?"disse Clark ridendo con Lana.

"Dico sul serio,la gente viene qui e quando se ne va non riesce a ricordare niente."disse Chloe "Ci sono stati tantissimi incidenti nel giro di 10 anni."

"Vado a cercare la tua videocamere."disse Lana che tornò indietro.

"Grazie."disse Chloe.

"Le storie su questi boschi risalgono alla guerra civile."disse Clark.

"Quello di cui sto parlando è accaduto una settimana fa."disse Chloe "Operai dell'industria Richman sono scappati dal bosco e non ricordano cosa è successo."

"Avrai una teoria al riguardo."disse Clark.

"Kyle Tibet."disse Chloe.

"Il tizio che vende sculture in città?"disse Clark.

"Si,non credi che sia un po' strano che viva tutto solo nel bosco?"disse Chloe.

"Molti lo fanno."disse Clark.

"Si,Clark,e anche i maniaci."disse Chloe.

Improvvisamente ci fu un urlo agghiacciante.

"Lana?"disse Clark che scese "Resta qui con i cavalli!"

Clark si voltò e la vide distratta.

"Buoni."disse Chloe toccando la testa a quello di Clark.

Clark corse a super velocità e lei si voltò,ma non vide nulla.

Lana era a terra e veniva smossa da un uomo con capelli neri,barba e baffi appena accennati,guanti neri,giaccone marrone,jeans e scarpe nere.

Lana si svegliò.

Clark arrivò e vide l'uomo "ALLONTANATI DA LEI!"

Clark corse verso Lana e l'uomo scappò "Stai bene?"

"Tutto ok."disse lei e lui la fece alzare "Sto bene."

I 2 videro che l'uomo non c'era più.

Clark guardò a terra e vide la videocamera di Chloe,così la raccolse.

Clark si mise davanti ad una parete e proiettò i video delle riprese.

"Che ne pensi figliolo?"disse Jonathan seduto vicino a lui.

"Non lo so."disse Clark "Non sembra che stia cercando di farle del male."

"Ok,si,grazie,arrivederci."disse Marta che posò il telefono.

"Come sta Lana?"disse Clark.

"Ha una leggera commozione cerebrale,ma si riprenderà."disse Marta.

"E Nell?"disse Jonathan.

"Quella è un'altra storia."disse Marta "Vuole che Clark vada alla polizia e dica che ha visto Kyle spaventare il cavallo di Lana e aggredirla."

"Non è quello che ho visto."disse Clark.

"Credo che questo sia poco importante per Nell."disse Marta.

"A te Kyle sembrava pericoloso?"disse Jonathan.

"Sembrava...spaventato."disse Clark "Chloe mi ha detto che anche alcuni operai avevano avuto nel bosco problemi simili ai nostri.

Forse c'è un collegamento."

"Jonathan,va a parlare con Kyle e chiarisci questa faccenda."disse Marta.

Jonathan si alzò.

"No."disse Clark che si alzò "Vado io."

"Clark,non credo che sia una buona idea."disse Jonathan.

"Non può farmi del male."disse Clark.

"Non è questo il punto."disse Jonathan.

"Papà,io capisco che cosa vuol dire isolarsi dal mondo."disse Clark avvicinandosi "Fammi provare."

I genitori si guardarono.

"Bene."disse Jonathan "Sai come trovare Kyle?"

"Userò come traccia le sue sculture."disse Clark che uscì.

Vittoria era davanti ad un quadro di tulipani e l'uomo che voleva costruire l'impianto le si avvicinò con un bicchiere.

"Signorina Hardway,è una sorpresa trovarla a Smallville."disse l'uomo offrendo il bicchiere.

"Non è così male dopo un po'."disse Vittoria prendendo da bere.

"Non incoraggiarlo,Vittoria."disse Lex dietro di loro.

Indossava un lungo cappotto nero,maglietta viola,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"È buffo,stavo giusto dicendo che servono più pesticidi nella riserva idrica di Smallville."disse Lex e Vittoria rise.

"Ah adesso non dirmi che ti dispiace che qualcuno occupi il tuo campo giochi."disse l'uomo.

"Solo se lo inquina."disse Lex "Ciao Bob."

Bob porse la mano,ma Lex prese da bere da un cameriere.

"Lascerò voi maschietti da soli."disse Vittoria andando via.

"Forse le foto sono un po' eccessive,ma l'ambiente non è male."disse Lex avvicinandosi ai quadri.

"È solamente l'inizio."disse l'altro mostrando una spilla "Tieni.

Una spilla."

"Credi che con queste non si accorgeranno che stai rendendo la città inabitabile?"disse Lex che prese la spilla.

"Io sono proprio come te,Lex."disse Bob "Il governo stabilisce i livelli di emissione e io li rispetto.

Hai obiezioni?"

"Diciamo che ho un interesse."disse Lex "Smallville è la mia casa ora."

"Ah...giusto."disse Bob "Lionel mi ha detto di averti esiliato qui.

Ho cenato con lui giorni fa."

"Si?"disse Lex "Cos'è successo?

Qualcuno aveva disdetto il suo appuntamento?"

Bob rise e andò a vedere i modellino di una fabbrica "Non preoccuparti.

Farò di tutto per tenerti lontano dai problemi.

Ho già trovato il posto perfetto.

È fuori mano,abbastanza vicino al fiume."

"La fattoria dei Kent?"disse Lex.

"Esatto."disse Bob.

"Presumo che tu gli abbia già parlato."disse Lex.

"È solo una formalità."disse lui.

"Anche le licenze di costruzione sono state una formalità per te,Bob."disse Lex "Io conosco i Kent e non riuscirai a convincerli a vendere quella fattoria.

Non ci riesce nemmeno mio padre."

Lex andò via.

"Ne rimarrai sorpreso."disse Bob.

"Fidati di me Bob."disse Lex che tirò la spilla e lui la prese la volo "Non li convincerai mai."

Bob rise.

Clark guidò il pick up nel bosco di notte ed arrivò in una zona dove c'erano rottami e reti di ferro ovunque,un barile arruggino con dentro del fuoco e un camper a cui bussò.

Voltandosi trovò Kyle che indossava un lungo cappotto marrone che arrivava quasi ai piedi.

"Questa è proprietà privata."disse Kyle.

"Da dove sei sbucato?"disse Clark.

"Magia."disse Kyle "Non hai mai sentito parlare di Kyle,il matto che vive nel bosco?

È una via di mezzo tra il Big Foot e la Strega di Blair."

Clark gli porse la mano "Io sono..."

"Clark Kent."disse l'uomo "Il figlio di Jonathan e Marta."

"Come lo sai?"disse Clark.  
"Vivo in un camper,mica in una caverna."disse Kyle.

"Volevo parlarti di quello che è successo oggi pomeriggio."disse Clark avvicinandosi agli oggetti di metallo.

"Vuoi dire la ragazza?"disse Kyle "Il cavallo l'ha disarcionata e io volevo aiutarla."

Clark trovò un casco da operaio "Non sei tu a spaventare la gente per farla scappare dal bosco?

E a spaventare i loro cavalli?"

"Se volessi dare spiegazioni su quello che faccio,mi troverei un lavoro."disse Kyle "Ma mi sono lasciato alle spalle quel mondo.

Arrivederci."

Kyle prese il casco e andò verso la porta.

"Non sei molto socievole."disse Clark.

"Non mi interessano gli amici."disse Kyle.

"Tutti hanno bisogno di amici."disse Clark.

"No,non è vero."disse Kyle "Perché finiscono sempre per tradirti."

Kyle entrò nel camper.

Clark si recò al bar del paese e si mise seduto al tavolo dove era Lana "Come ti senti?"

"Meglio."disse Lana "Grazie.

Nell ha detto che andrai alla polizia."

"Veramente sono andato a parlare con Kyle."disse Clark.

"Hai parlato con quel pazzo?"disse Whitney che si sedette vicino a Lana.

"Si."disse Clark "Voleva accertarsi che tu stessi bene."

"E tu gli credi?"disse Lana.

"Penso di si."disse Clark.

"Se fossi stato li l'avrei picchiato."disse Whitney.

"Ricordi qualcosa?"disse Clark.

"In realtà no."disse Lana.

"Sono felice che tu stia bene."disse Clark che andò via e trovò Lex all'entrata.

"Devo parlarti."disse Lex "Per caso Bob Richman è venuto alla fattoria?"

"Perché sarebbe dovuto venire?"disse Clark.

"Vuole comprare la vostra terra."disse Lex.

"Tu non conosci mio padre."disse Clark "Perché sei preoccupato?"

"L'ho visto convincere persone a lasciare le loro case."disse Lex "È una locusta,Clark.

Si infila in una comunità e divora chiunque si fidi di lui.

Di a tuo padre di stare attento."

"Ok."disse Clark.

Bob era dentro la stanza con il modellino e Kyle lo raggiunse.

"Ciao Kyle."disse Bob "Ti stavo aspettando."

"Avevamo un accordo."disse Kyle indicandolo con l'indice sinistro "Fai quello che vuoi con il resto del mondo,ma questa città la lasci in pace."

"Stabilimmo quelle regole molto tempo fa."disse Bob "Il mondo è cambiato Kyle."

"Forse è ora che la gente conosca tutta la verità su Bob Richman."disse Kyle e Bob rise.

"La gente crede a quello che dico io."disse Bob "Ho trascorso 9 anni ad affinare le mia capacità,mentre tu ti nascondevi perché avevi paura."

"Prendi la mia mano."disse Kyle porgendo la mano destra "Senti quanto ho paura."

Bob guardò la mano.

"Ti ho avvisato."disse Kyle che andò via.

Whitney uscì dal locale e vide Kyle camminare.

"Kyle?"disse Clark "Cosa stai facendo qui?"

"Io...ho solo presentato una rimostranza."disse Kyle.

"Cos'hai contro Richman?"disse Clark.

"Una volta la gente si faceva gli affari propri."disse Kyle.

"Ehi!"disse Whitney "Tu!"

"Qualche problema?"disse Kyle.

"Si!"disse Whitney "Tu!

Tocca di nuovo Lana e mi occuperò di te."

"Whitney,smettila."disse Clark.

"Ti tendo d'occhio."disse Whitney che andò via.

"Ecco perché non vengo mai in città."disse Kyle.

"Vuoi un passaggio?"disse Clark.

"Perché sei gentile con me?"disse Jonathan.

"Credo che tu non sia così cattivo,sei solo poco socievole."disse Clark.

"E come l'hai capito?"disse Kyle.

"Vuoi un passaggio o no?"disse Clark.

"Si,ma devo fare un po' di spesa prima."disse Kyle.

"Non c'è problema."disse Clark.

Whitney li osservava vicino all'auto e Bob era poco distante.

"Scusi."disse Bob e Whitney si mosse "Mi dispiace,ma non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare.

Ha dei problemi con Kyle?"

"Si,ha aggredito la mia ragazza."disse Whitney.

"Richman."disse l'uomo stringendogli la mano "Forse posso aiutarla."

Bob toccò la mano di Whitney e la illuminò di verde e anche gli occhi di Whitney divennero verdi.

Clark accompagno Kyle a casa.

"Grazie per il passaggio."disse Kyle "L'ho apprezzato."

"La prossima volta chiacchiera un po' di meno però."disse Clark "Perché eri da Richman?"

"E tu?"disse Kyle.

"Vuole comprare la nostra fattoria."disse Clark.

"Stai lontano da lui."disse Kyle.

"Non ti manca?"disse Clark "Intendo la vita normale."

"Non tutti sono destinati ad una vita normale."disse Kyle che scese "Grazie."

"Ciao."disse Clark che andò via.

Kyle prese le chiavi e vide il riflesso di Whitney sul vetro e voltandosi il ragazzo gli colpì la busta della spesa con una spranga di ferro,poi lui si spostò evitando un colpo che prese la porta.

Clark vide l'auto di Whitney e scese correndo a super velocità.

Kyle evitava diversi colpi,poi venne preso alla pancia e cadde a terra,rotolò ed evitò un colpo e rispose con un calcio al ventre,mandando a terra il ragazzo.

Alzandosi prese una mazza e Whitney estrasse un bastone dal barile infuocato e provò a colpirlo,ma l'altro lo colpì al ventre,facendolo piegare e stava per colpirlo con la mazza.

Clark si mise in mezzo e la mazza si ruppe sul suo viso.

Clark diede una manata all'uomo e lo fece volare contro la porta del camper,poi soccorse Whitney.

Poco dopo la polizia portò via Kyle.

Clark e Whitney erano poggiati sul lato di un'altra macchina della polizia e Jonathan era li.

"Kyle sarà incriminato per aggressione."disse Jonathan "Allora che è successo?"

"Ho visto Kyle in città."disse Whitney "Mi ha evitato,ma io gli volevo parlare."

"E hai guidato fin qui nel bel mezzo della notte?"disse Jonathan.

"Si."disse Whitney "Temevo che avrebbe aggredito Lana di nuovo.

Lui mi ha colpito con una mazza da baseball."

"È andata così?"disse Jonathan.

"In effetti è quello che ho visto,ma..."disse Jonathan.

"Ma cosa?"disse Jonathan.

"Kyle dice che è stato Whitney ad aggredirlo."disse Clark.

"È pazzesco,perché avrei dovuto farlo?"disse Whitney.

"Non lo so."disse Clark "Niente di tutto questo ha senso."

"Si,ce l'ha."disse Whitney "Prima aggredisce Lana e poi ci prova con me.

Quel tizio è pericoloso e dev'essere..."

"È stata una notte difficile per tutti."disse Jonathan "Perché non ti calmi un po'?"

"L'hai visto con i tuoi occhi!"disse Whitney "Quel pazzo ha cercato di uccidermi e ora dici che è colpa mia?"

Whitney andò via.

Il giorno dopo Chloe,nel giornale,lesse il quotidiano.

Indossava un maglione verde.

"Sono anni che vive da eremita e improvvisamente è il mostro di Smallville."disse Chloe.

"Qualcosa deve averlo fatto scattare."disse Pit seduto con Clark.

"Credo sia Bob Richman."disse Clark.

"Si,ma cos'ha il nostro Kyle,il campagnolo,contro Richman a parte la denuncia di inquinamento ambientale?"disse Chloe.

"Non lo so."disse Clark "Ma potresti cercare un collegamento?"

"Si,certo,sembra una storia interessante."disse Chloe "Eremita ambientalista contro magnate dei pesticidi."

Pit prese un giornale "Che cosa hanno in comune?"

"Di certo non la cura della persona."disse Chloe.

Lana entrò nella stanza.

"Lana?"disse Clark che si alzò vedendola furibonda e con le braccia incrociate "Va tutto bene?"

"Possiamo restare soli?"disse Lana.

"Si."disse Chloe che uscì con Pit.

"Perché hai accusato Whitney di aver aggredito Kyle?"disse Lana.

"Io non l'ho accusato."disse Clark "Ho soltanto dei dubbi."

"Su cosa?"disse Lana.

"Che cosa ci faceva li?"disse Clark.

"Stava solo cercando di parlargli."disse Lana "Entrambi sappiamo che Whitney può essere un po' aggressivo,ma è anche una brava persona."

"Io però credo alla versione di Kyle,non sembra una persona violenta."disse Clark.

"Ma se lo conosci soltanto da 2 giorni."disse Lana "È vissuto nei boschi da solo per 10 anni."

"Questo lo rende strano,non pericoloso."disse Clark.

"Whitney non aggredirebbe nessuno."disse Lana.

"Ricordi cosa mi fece in quel campo?"disse Clark "Mi ha picchiato,buttato su un furgone e legato ad una croce di notte."

"Allora è questo il problema."disse Lana "Tu non lo hai perdonato."

"Lana,penso che ci sia qualcosa di non chiaro."disse Clark.

"Si,infatti."disse Lana "È solo una scusa per prendertela con Whitney.

Sai cosa sta passando in questo periodo con suo padre.

Se lui non ti piace dillo e basta.

Non fingere di essere suo amico."

Lana andò via.

Jonathan stava spostando il fieno con un forcone nel fienile,poi prese una pala e mise il fieno dentro una cariola,ma una parte cadde fuori e finì sulle scarpe di Bob.

"Il fienile non è adatto a quelle scarpe."disse Jonathan.  
"Comunque non mi piacevano molto."disse Bob che allungò la mano "Bob Richman.

Industrie Richman."

Jonathan gli strinse la mano che era coperta dal guanto "So chi è lei."

"Lei sa perché sono qui?"disse Bob.

"Sembra che lei sia interessato a questa fattoria e sembra che sia una persona molto persuasiva."disse Jonathan "Ma devo dirle che l'inferno si congelerà prima che io pensi di vendere e di sicuro non alle industrie Richman."

Jonathan posò la pala e si allontanò togliendosi i guanti.

"Non le piace il progresso,signor Kent?"disse Richman.

"Sono solo scettico con chi pensa di risolvere i miei problemi con il denaro."disse Jonathan.

"E perché?"disse Bob andandogli dietro.

"Perché se mi interessasse il denaro non farei il contadino."disse Jonathan fermandosi.

Bob rise "Ora mi scusi,ma ho del lavoro da fare."

Bob vide che Jonathan aveva posato i guanti e si chinò a terra,fingendo si essersi fatto male.

"Che succede?"disse Jonathan "Sta bene?"

"Credo di essermi storto una caviglia."disse lui toccandosi la caviglia sinistra "Aveva ragione su queste scarpe."

"Già."disse lui.

"Ah,mi darebbe una mano?"disse Bob.

Jonathan gli afferrò la mano,lui si alzò e l'altra mano emise la luce verde al contatto con la pelle.

"È certo che non posso convincerla a cambiare idea?"disse Bob.

Poco dopo Jonathan era seduto al tavolo con un foglio con la sua firma.

"Come hai potuto farlo senza dirmelo?"disse Marta che camminava nella stanza "Dicevi che questa terra è la nostra eredità!"

Clark entrò "Che cosa è successo?"

"Tuo padre ha venduto la fattoria a Bob Richman."disse Marta.

"Cosa?"disse Clark avvicinandosi "Come?"

"Non lo so,prima gli dico che non ha alcuna possibilità e dopo mi ritrovo con un contratto firmato."disse Jonathan.

"Ho chiamato il nostro avvocato,non può fare niente finché non vede il contratto,ma in tribunale non regge la scusa che il diavolo lo ha costretto a farlo."disse Marta.

"Ancora non riesco a crederci"disse Jonathan.

"Cos'ha fatto Richman?"disse Clark.

"Mi ha esposto la sua idea,mi ha stretto la mano e questo è quanto."disse Jonathan.

"Non è così semplice."disse Clark.

"Si,ma intanto c'è la mia firma su questo contratto."disse Jonathan.

Clark prese il contratto "C'è qualcuno che può aiutarci."

"No,non voglio essere in debito con Lex Luthor."disse Jonathan.

"Non abbiamo altre persone a cui rivolgerci."disse Marta.

Clark andò via.

La sera seguente Clark era nel bar mentre Lana e Whitney parlavano e aveva 2 tazze in mano.

Clark andò al tavolo di Lex.

"Ehi!"disse Lex "Neanche vi salutate?"

"Ho una certa opinione su Kyle Tippett e per questo Lana non mi parla."disse Clark.

"Sei come Atticus."disse Lex "Atticus,il buio oltre la siepe."

"Non l'ho mai letto."disse Clark.  
"Dovresti."disse Lex "Voi avete molto in comune:eroi di una piccola città,la verità,il vostro credo,non siete disposti a cedere."

"Come finisce?"disse Clark.  
"Non è la fine che conta,è il viaggio."disse Lex.

Clark guardò Lana.

"Mi fa arrabbiare sapere che ho ragione."disse Clark "Vorrei farlo capire a Lana e agli altri."

"Questa,amico mio,è la forza di un leader."disse Lex "Non solo sapere di aver ragione,ma convincere gli altri.

Se riuscirai a farlo in mondo sarà tuo."

"Mi accontenterei di riavere la fattoria."disse Clark.

"La buona notizia è che il prezzo è 3 volte il valore di mercato."disse Lex mostrando una cartellina"La cattiva notizia è che è un contratto di ferro.

Serviranno una decina di avvocati.

Per fortuna ne ho un esercito."

"Questa volta i miei genitori saranno felici del tuo aiuto."disse Clark.

"Che cosa ha detto Richman per convincere tuo padre?"disse Lex "La fattoria è indebitata,ma lui la distruggerà trasformandola in un deserto.

Era meglio l'offerta che ho fatto io."

"Mio padre non venderebbe mai la fattoria."disse Clark.

"Solo che l'ha fatto."disse Lex "Richman è famoso per convincere tutto e tutti,anche i più testoni,ma questo è normale per un affarista.

Mi chiedo se non ci sia sotto qualcos'altro."

Clark prese il giaccone e si alzò.

"Dove stai andando?"disse Lex.

"In prigione."disse Clark.

Un poliziotto arrivò nello studio di Richman "Mi hanno detto che ha un problema,signor Richman."

"Si,la ringrazio per essere passato."disse Bob.

"Dovere."disse l'uomo che gli strinse la mano e venne ipnotizzato.

"Voglio che si occupi di un vecchio amico."disse Bob.

Lo sceriffo andò verso la cella di Kyle che era seduto a terra.

"Andiamo,alzati."disse lo sceriffo che aprì la cella "Hai una visita."

L'uomo lo fece uscire,lui mise in avanti le mani e quando la guardia stava per ammanettarlo,lui gli afferrò la mano e produsse la stessa luce verde.

Kyle si mise i vestiti dell'uomo e andò all'auto.

"Kyle?"disse Clark e lui si voltò.

Il poliziotto ipnotizzato puntò la pistola.

"NOOOOO!"urlò Clark e l'altro sparò.

Clark vide il proiettile al rallentatore,corse verso Kyle,lo spostò e il proiettile gli prese la spalla,per poi bucare il vetro di un'auto.

L'uomo sparò diversi colpi sull'auto,ma non li trovò.

Kyle era a casa di Lutnor,svenuto mentre un uomo lo medicava.

"Quanto è grave?"disse Lex.

"Non molto."disse il dottore seduto sul letto.

"Ma è veramente un dottore?"disse Clark.

"Lo era."disse Lex "Ora lavora soltanto su richiesta.

Sai,attori,rock star,figli di miliardari."

"Come lo conosci?"disse Clark.

"È una lunga storia."disse il dottore.

"Che bisogna fare da queste parti per avere un drink?"disse l'uomo.

"Finire il lavoro."disse Lex "Non preoccuparti,Toby è molto discreto,nessuno saprà che Kyle è stato qui."

"Grazie."disse Clark.

"Sono curioso."disse Lex "Cosa hai fatto pensare che ti avrei aiutato?"

"A casa mia non potevo portarlo e all'ospedale l'avrebbero rimandato in prigione."disse Clark"Potevo fidarmi solo di te."

"È stato più semplice di quella tua ferita di coltello."disse il medico "Ti ricordi.

Sangue su tutta la mia auto."

"Possiamo parlargli ora?"disse Lex.

"Gli ho dato qualcosa per il dolore."disse l'uomo alzandosi "Sarà fuori uso fino a domattina.

Il solito pagamento?"

"È sopra la mia scrivania."disse Lex "Ci vediamo,Toby."

"Lex."disse lui andando via.

"Sarà meglio che tu vada a casa."disse Lex e Clark si allontanò "Ehi,Atticus?"

Clark si voltò.

"Devi cambiarti la camicia."disse Lex e Clark vide il sangue.

Clark andò via "Grazie."

Poco dopo aveva indossato una camicia azzurra e salì nel fienile e trovò Lana seduta a terra.

"Ciao,Clark."disse Lana alzandosi.  
"Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui."disse Clark.

"Ho sentito che Tippet è scappato,ero spaventata."disse lei.

"Non preoccuparti."disse Clark "Non c'è pericolo."

"Come lo sai?"disse Lana.

"Lo so."disse Clark "Punto."

"Scusami se ti ho disturbato."disse Lana andando via.

"Se eri preoccupata perché sei venuta?"disse Clark "Potevi telefonare?"

"Non lo so,pensavo avessi cambiato opinione."disse Lana.

"Se sei venuta per le scuse,io non ho nulla di cui scusarmi."disse Clark.

"Clark!"disse Lana "Tippet è fuggito dalla prigione,ammettilo non gioca a suo favore."

"Tu non conosci tutta la storia."disse Clark.

"Allora dimmela."disse Lana "Che sta succedendo?"

"Ancora non lo so."disse Clark "Hai già una tua opinione quindi a che serve?"

"Volevo chiarire ogni malinteso per proteggere la nostra amicizia."disse Lana "Ma ora non so perché sono qui."

Lana andò via.

Lex prese un cappuccino al bar.

"Ciao Lex."disse Bob porgendo la mano,ma Lex non la prese "Oh,andiamo Lex.

Che cos'è tutta questa diffidenza."

"Non è questo."disse Lex che andò al tavolo "È solo che non mi piaci."

Bob rise e lo seguì.

"I miei legali dicono che l'acquisto della fattoria Kent è stato impugnato."disse Bob.

"Ti avevo avvertito che i Kent erano testardi."disse Lex.

"So riconoscere i tuoi avvocati quando li vedo."disse Bob "Perché ti sei intromesso?"

"Smallville è casa mia e i Kent sono amici."disse Lex.

Bob si alzò e rise "Con amici come te,Lex..."

Bob gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Non toccarmi."disse Lex "Parlando di vecchi amici,Kyle Tippet è fuggito di prigione."

"Perché pensi che siamo vecchi amici?"disse Bob.

"Solo delle voci."disse Lex.

"L'hai visto?"disse Bob.

"Non l'ho mai incontrato,ma se mai lo saluterò da parte tua."disse Lex.

Bob divenne serio e andando via incrociò Chloe e Clark.

Clark aveva la camicia azzurra e il giaccone chiaro,mentre Chloe aveva il cappotto viola lungo.

"Come hai convinto mio padre a firmare?"disse Clark.

"Oh...tu devi essere il figlio dei Kent."disse lui "Sono un capace uomo d'affari.

Nessun rancore,eh?"

Bob porse la mano e Clark la strinse a tal punto da fargli scrocchiare la ossa.

"Nessun rancore."disse Clark che andò al tavolo.

Chloe mostrò un articolo di giornale "Dunque,ho esplorato l'esotico mondo degli attrezzi agricoli e sembra che Kyle e Richman fossero soci negli anni 60."

"Vendevano attrezzi agricoli?"disse Lex.

"Si,venditori dell'anno per 3 anni di seguito."disse Chloe "Poi Richman ha fondato la sua compagnia e Kyle si è ritirato."

"Che cosa è successo?"disse Clark.

"Non lo so."disse Chloe "Ma ho trovato questa storia nel giornale."

Chloe passò a Clark un articolo.

"Intrappolati in auto da pioggia di meteoriti."disse Clark.

"Dovremmo scoprire che cosa è successo quella domenica,12 anni fa."disse Chloe.

"Andiamo a chiederlo a lui."disse Lex.

"Perché?"disse Chloe "Sai dov'è?"

Lex entrò nella camera di Kyle e trovò solo un'infermiera asiatica che leggeva su una sedia.

"Dov'è Kyle?"disse Lex.

"Chi?"disse lei.

Lex si guardò intorno.

"Io so dov'è andato."disse Clark.

Kyle uscì dal camper e trovò Chloe e Clark che si avvicinarono.

Lui aveva in mano le valige.

"Apprezzo il tuo aiuto Clark,ma qui ho finito."disse lui.

"Tu e Richman eravate soci."disse Clark.

"È stato un milione di anni fa."disse Kyle.

"So cosa è successo in quella pioggia di meteoriti."disse Chloe "Fidati,non siete gli unici ad esserne stati influenzati."

"Che c'è tra te e Richman?"disse Clark avvicinandosi "Come ha convinto mio padre a vendere la fattoria?"

"Fino a quel giorno eravamo i peggiori venditori che fossero mai esistiti,ma da quando ci tirarono fuori da quell'auto,con una sola stretta di mano siamo riusciti a far fare alla gente ogni cosa:comprare un trattore,stare su una gamba sola..."disse Kyle.

"Avete il potere della persuasione."disse Clark.

"Fino a quanto dura?"disse Chloe.

"Fino a che non fanno quello che gli dico."disse Kyle "Potrebbero essere 2 minuti,2 ore...poi non si ricordano più niente."

"E se non riescono a fare quello che vuoi?"disse Clark.

"Continuano a provare fino a quando non ne vengono tirati fuori forza,come per Whitney."disse Kyle.

Chloe si avvicinò "Sembra bello in teoria,ma che ne dici di provarlo."

"Chloe."disse Clark.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe "Lui vive in uno schifoso camper nel bosco,se avesse questo potere lo userebbe per vendere queste sculture."

"È pericoloso."disse Kyle.  
"Non riesci a spaventarmi."disse Chloe.

Lui porse la mano destra,lei la prese e lui mise l'altra mano sopra emettendo la luce verde.

"Tu provi qualcosa per Clark,non è vero?"disse Kyle e Clark spalancò gli occhi "Lo vedi e lo desideri."

Clark sorrise.

"Per tutto questo tempo l'hai tenuto nascosto."disse Kyle "Ora puoi mostrarlo."

Chloe mise le mani sulla pancia di Clark,scorrendo fino al petto poi gli prese il giaccone,lo tirò a se e lo baciò.

"Ok forza."disse Chloe "Sono pronta."

Kyle guardò Clark e lui guardò Chloe sconvolto.

"Che c'è?"disse Chloe "Perché mi guardate così?

E perché la mia bocca sa di menta?"

"La dimostrazione è riuscita."disse Clark che si asciugò le labbra.

"Oh...Dio...ti ho..."disse Chloe mettendosi le mani sulla fronte.

"Non importa,è stato...bello."disse Clark.

"Ora che ho fatto il mio gioco di prestigio,me ne devo andare."disse Kyle che prese le valige.

"Tu hai questo dono,ma non l'hai mai usato,perché?"disse Clark.

Kyle si fermò "Perché avevo paura di non riuscire a controllarlo.

Sarei finito come Bob."

Clark lo raggiunse "Cos'è successo tra di voi?

Perché vuole ucciderti?"

"Conosco il suo segreto e lo dirò se dovesse costruire un impianto qui."disse Kyle.

"Ma ormai sono anni che lui distrugge comunità come la nostra,perché hai permesso che se la cavasse?"disse Chloe.  
"Perché volevo essere lasciato in pace."disse Kyle "Fino a quando non era qui non mi importava."

"Io ho perso la fattoria perché tu non mi hai avvertito."disse Clark.

"Sai che vuol dire doversi nascondere per quello che sei?"disse Kyle.

"Si,lo so."disse Clark "E quando si ha un dono non ci si può semplicemente nascondere."

Bob entrò nello studio di Lex che chiuse una cartellina.

"Come sei entrato?"disse Lex.

"Oh,la tua guardia al cancello mi ha fatto entrare,è un bravo ragazzo."disse Bob.

"Non sapevo che avessimo un appuntamento."disse Lex.

"Infatti."disse Bob "Sono qui con un ramoscello d'ulivo.

Volevo dirti che puoi richiamare i tuoi avvocati.

Ho deciso di rinunciare alla fattoria dei Kent."

"Qual'è il problema?"disse Lex "Hai perso il tuo tocco?"

"No,ho solo deciso che per Smallville non vale la pena."disse Bob ridendo "Capisco quando non mi vogliono."

"Ok,allora."disse Lex che prese la cartellina.

"Dal momento che hai vinto...che ne dici?"disse Bob che porse la mano "Tregua?"

Lex lo guardò.

La sera seguente Clark era ad una cabina telefonica con dietro un grosso locale e un distributore di benzina.

"Pronto?"disse Lex.  
"Lex,sono io."disse Clark.  
"Che succede?"disse Lex.

"Sono con Kyle,vuole dire tutta la verità su Richman."disse Clark

"Stai scherzando?"disse Lex "Cosa sa?"

"Non ne hai idea."disse Clark "Dovrò portarlo li."

"Va bene,vengo a prendervi."disse Lex "Dove siete?"

Una volta scesa la notte la macchina di Lex arrivò sul posto e lui scese.

"Ho chiamato degli amici al Planet e all'Inquisitor."disse Lex "Parleresti con loro?"

"Farò tutto per fermarlo."disse Kyle.

"Devo fare benzina se dobbiamo andare a Metropolis."disse Lex.

"Grazie Lex."disse Clark che salì in auto con Kyle.

Lex prese la pistola per mettere la benzina e chiuse le portiere dell'auto.

"Lex?"disse Clark.

Lex iniziò a buttare benzina sulla macchina.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Clark.

Lex accese un accendino e lo gettò a terra dando fuoco alla benzina.

"Richman è arrivato a lui!"disse Kyle.

Clark sfondò la portiera con un calcio e strappò l'altra.

Lui e Kyle corsero mentre la macchina e il distributore esplodevano.

L'auto fu sbalzata in aria,si capovolse e si schiantò a terra.

Lex vide Clark prendere Richman sulle spalle e correre via a super velocità.

"Clark...tu hai parecchie cose da spiegare."disse Lex e in quel momento arrivò Richman che scese dall'auto.

"Che cos'è successo?"disse Bob.  
"Ho i miei sospetti."disse Lex.  
"Odio pensare che tu abbia fallito nel tuo compito."disse Bob.

"Rilassati."disse Lex "Fallire è qualcosa che non faccio mai."

Bob estrasse una pistola e glie la diede "Potrebbe servirti."

Lex camminò e arrivò in un'officina dove c'erano delle ruote accatastate e delle auto.  
"Sapevo che mi stavi nascondendo dei segreti,Clark."disse Lex "Ma non ho mai pensato che fossero così interessanti."

Lex vide Kyle a terra e si avvicinò gettando a terra un carrellino dove c'erano degli attrezzi,lo afferrò alla gola e lo gettò sul cofano "Clark?

Sai il tizio che stai cercando di proteggere?

Ora gli sparerò."

Clark uscì da dietro un'auto "Lex!"

"Eccoti."disse Lex avvicinandosi.

"Non farlo."disse Clark "Sono tuo amico."

"Non funzionerà."disse Kyle.

"Oh per favore...pensi che non veda il modo in cui i tuoi genitori mi guardano?"disse Lex "Il modo in cui mezza città mi guarda?

Tu non sei diverso.

L'amicizia è una favola Clark,il rispetto e la paura sono il meglio che si possa sperare."

"Richman ti sta usando!"disse Clark.

"E se anche fosse?"disse Lex.

"Tu odi Richman!"disse Clark.  
"Si può imparare molto da qualcuno che si odia."disse Lex che caricò l'arma e cominciò a sparare.

Clark iniziò ad evitare i proiettili,ma alla fine venne colpito al petto e alla schiena e cadde a terra.

Lex si avvicinò e lo voltò puntandogli l'arma addosso,poi Clark gli diede un calcio e lo fece volare contro 2 scaffali pieni di barattoli.

Lex perse i sensi.

Richman scese dall'auto con una pistola,ma Kyle gli arrivò alle spalle e gli afferrò una mano con l'arma emettendo la luce.

"Ciao Bob."disse Kyle.

Entrambi si afferrarono le mani ed iniziarono ad emettere la luce verde.

Clark soccorse Lex.

Richman si sparò in bocca.

Clark corse sul posto e trovò il corpo di Richman.

"Sono sempre il venditore migliore."disse Kyle.

"Stai bene?"disse Clark.

"Si."disse Kyle "Ho visto che ti sparava,Clark."

"Io sono..."disse Clark.

"Non preoccuparti."disse Kyle "Ma non nasconderti nei boschi come ho fatto io.

Tu hai un dono,usalo per fare grandi cose.

Io farò lo stesso con il mio."

Poco dopo Clark era a petto nudo e Marta passava un panno bagnato sui lividi sulla schiena.

"Non posso credere che ognuno di quei lividi fosse una pallottola."disse lei.

"Immagino che questo spieghi tutto."disse Jonathan guardando il giornale con il titolo "Richman si suicida".

"È strano."disse Clark "Mi sparano addosso e a spararmi e il mio miglio amico."

"Dov'è andato Kyle."disse Clark alzandosi "Ma certamente sta facendo qualcosa di importante."

Lana bussò alla porta ed entrò "Ciao,spero di non disturbare."

"No,accomodati."disse Clark che si mise la camicia rossa.  
"Noi andiamo fuori,eh?"disse Jonathan che andò via con Marta.

"Temevo che non volessi parlarmi."disse Clark.

"Non so cosa sia successo con Kyle,in realtà non è importante."disse Lana "La nostra amicizia vale più di un litigio."

"Sono d'accordo."disse Clark.  
"Ho anche pensato che fosse finita."disse Clark.  
"Tu e io saremo amici per molto,molto tempo."disse Lana "Avremo i nostri alti e bassi,ma è proprio così che funziona.

Chloe ti ha baciato veramente?"

"Forse..."disse Clark.

Lex raggiunse Clark nel fienile trovandolo seduto su un baule.

"Clark."disse Lex.

"Ehi."disse Clark alzandosi.

"Di a tuo padre che ho parlato con il mio avvocato."disse Lex "A causa della prematura dipartita di Richman,rinunciano all'acquisto.

Hanno stracciato il contratto."

"Grazie."disse Clark.

"Ehi a che servono gli amici?"disse Lex.

"Come ti senti?"disse Clark.  
"Non mi ricordo cos'è successo."disse Lex "Sicuro che stai bene?"

"Si."disse Clark.

"Mi chiedo dove si Kyle ora."disse Lex che guardò dalla finestra.

"Non lo so."disse Clark.

"È strano pensare che lui e Richman una volta erano grandi amici."disse Clark "Credi che noi finiremo così?"

Lex lo guardò "Credimi Clark,la nostra amicizia sarà materia di leggenda."

Clark sorrise e guardò fuori.


	47. SMALLVILLE:SCAMBIO DI SUPER POTERI

SMALLVILLE:SCAMBIO DI SUPER POTERI

In un bosco c'era un professore che portava la classe verso un gola di roccia.

Clark era tra di essi,indossava un giubbotto rosso,camicia bianca con linee nere,jeans e scarpe nere.

"Avete 15 minuti."disse il professore "Vi voglio tutti sulla strada del ritorno prima che arrivi il temporale."

Accanto a Clark c'era Pit con un giaccone chiaro,maglietta azzurra,jeans e scarpe marroni.

"Quante rocce dobbiamo cercare ancora?"disse Pit e Clark aprì un diario.

"2."disse Clark "Un quarzo rosa e un meteorite."

"Bene,vediamo chi le trova per primo."disse Pit correndo via.

Clark usò la vista a raggi x e diede un pugno al suolo di nascosto estraendo una pietra,poi la aprì e vide il quarzo all'interno.

"Un punto per me."disse Clark mostrando la roccia.

"Sei un vero segugio Clark."disse Pit.

Clark iniziò a sentirsi male e vide che la sua mano era piena di vene verdi.

"Ciao Clark."disse Lana e lui si voltò vedendola.

Lana aveva la collana con il pezzo di meteorite.

"Ciao Lana."disse Clark allontanandosi.

In quel momento arrivò Chloe.

Indossava un cappello invernale grigio con i bordi rossi,un lungo cappotto marrone,maglietta viola,sciarpa rossa,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

"Dio,non ne posso più di rovistare tra le pietre come uno spazzino."disse Chloe.

"Non hai ancora trovato niente?"disse Pit.

"Si lamenta invece di scavare."disse Lana.

"Dovete scusarmi,ma trovo la geologia più inutile dell'algebra."disse Chloe.

Un ragazzo biondo,con gli occhiali e un lungo cappotto nero spaccò un 2 una roccia e vide che era piena di piccole rocce verdi,così la mise nella borsa bianca a tracolla,poi si recò da una donna bionda "Ehi,Ronny.

Vuoi un pezzo di meteorite?"

"Ah ti ringrazio,ma il meteorite l'ho trovato."disse lei sorridendo "Grazie comunque."

Un ragazzo con la tuta da giocatore di football gli diede un colpo alla testa "Ehi!

Perdente,lascia stare la mia ragazza capito?

Altrimenti ti faccio ingoiare tutti i tuoi sassetti."

"Ah si?"disse lui "Perché non ci provi?"

"Vuoi?"disse il ragazzo "Ti è andata bene,tuo padre è l'insegnante."

I 2 se ne andarono.

"Erik?"disse l'insegnante avvicinandosi "Quanti campioni hai raccolto fin'ora?"

"Solo un paio mi sembra."disse Erik "Mi si annebbiano gli occhiali."

"Devi seguire il programma,Erik."disse l'insegnante.

"Papà..."disse Erik.

"Chiamami professore quando siamo a scuola."disse il padre "Hai 10 minuti per svolgere il compito,mettiti a pari con gli altri."

I 2 si separarono.

"Per fortuna che non è mio padre."disse Pit.

Il gruppo tornò sul pulman e il cielo si annuvolò.

"Qualcuno di voi ha visto Erik?"disse il professore con un blocco in mano "Pare proprio che si sia perso."

"Lo cerco io."disse Clark che scese e si avviò,correndo a super velocità.

Erik era in piedi sul bordo di una diga e sentiva la musica con e bracia spalancate e la testa verso l'alto.

Clark si fermò vicino ad una recinzione e lo vide,poi corse sulla diga e gli arrivò alle spalle "ERIK!

ERIK!"  
Clark si fermò vedendo che aveva un pezzo di meteorite in mano.

Erik si voltò e si tolse le cuffie.

"Si può sapere..."disse Clark.

Un fulmine cadde vicino ad Erik che perse l'equilibrio e cadde.

Clark si mosse a super velocità e lo afferrò tramite la borsa dove erano le rocce.

Un fulmine colpì Clark al petto e poi un altro lo colpì.

Le scariche elettriche passarono da Clark alla sacca poi ad Erik.

La sacca si illuminò di luce verde.

Clark lo tirò su e cadde a terra.

Erik finì a terra con schiena e spalla incandescenti.

Clark toccò la parte incandescente e si scottò la mano.

Il giorno dopo Jonathan aveva il pick up bloccato nel fango "Clark!

Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!"

Clark arrivò con lo zaino rosso in mano.

Indossava un giaccone di jeans blu,maglietta azzurra,jeans blu e scarpe marroni.

"Sai,ho caricato il fieno,ma..."disse Jonathan "Ehi?

Tutto bene?"

"Sono un po' stanco."disse Clark.

"Ah...è sprofondato nel fango fino all'asse delle ruote e..."disse Jonathan.

"Le vacche non si nutrono da sole,lo so."disse Clark.

"Esatto,dammi una mano per favore."disse Jonathan che salì in macchina.

Clark afferrò la parte dietro del mezzo.

"Sei pronto?"disse Jonathan.

"Si."disse Clark.

Jonathan mise in moto,ma Clark non riuscì a sollevare il mezzo.

"Aspetta!"disse Clark che posò lo zaino sul fieno e afferrò il furgone con entrambe le mani "Ci sono."

"Clark stai spingendo?"disse Jonathan.

"Si!"disse Clark.

Clark cadde a terra.

"Ah….Clark...andiamo ragazzo,non abbiamo tempo per..."disse Jonathan che lo trovò a terra con del sangue che usciva dal naso.

"Ehi..."disse Jonathan che si accucciò "Che ti prende?"

Clark si pulì il naso "Non lo so."

Marta uscì con un altro giaccone e trovò Clark seduto sulla staccionata del portico con Jonathan accanto.

Kent si stava pulendo il naso con un fazzoletto.

"Mettiti qualcosa di pulito tesoro."disse Marta "Ti senti meglio?"

"Non capisco cosa mi succede."disse Clark "Mi esce sangue dal naso."

"Forse fa parte del processo di crescita come quella vista particolare."disse Marta.

"Andrà tutto a posto,vero?"disse Clark.

Jonathan vide l'autobus "L'importante è che tu vada a scuola e se la situazione dovesse peggiorare chiamaci."

Clark andò via,ma poi si fermò "È strano.

Non mi ero mai ammalato prima d'ora."

"Non sei malato,Clark."disse lei "È solo che..."

Il pulman andò via.

"Stai perdendo l'autobus."disse Jonatnan "Sbrigati."

Clark iniziò a correre,ma poi si fermò vedendo che non andava più alla velocità estrema precedente.

"E ora che c'è?"disse Clark.

"Non sono più super veloce."disse Clark.

Erik scese le scale della villa dove abitava e si mise gli occhiali.

Indossava una maglietta nera e pantaloni grigi.

Quando si mise gli occhiali si accorse che in realtà ci vedeva meglio senza,così se li tolse e andò al tavolo dove erano la madre ed il padre.

"Buongiorno mamma."disse Erik "Giorno,papà."

"Sei in ritardo."disse l'uomo "E non posso aspettarti."

"Dagli solo 5 minuti,che fretta c'è?"disse la madre.

"È che abbiamo una riunione."disse il padre.

"Bene."disse la madre "Ti accompagno io quando sei pronto."

La madre andò via.

"Grazie."disse Erik "Professor Summers."

"Non usare quel tono con me."disse il padre che si alzò e andò a prendere la valigia nera "Per la tua bravata,quel ragazzo per poco non ci rimetteva la vita."

"Gli chiederò scusa,non preoccuparti."disse Erik.

"Sei stato stupido e molto egoista."disse il padre.

"Perché non risparmi le prediche per le tue lezioni?"disse il figlio.

Il professore stava per dargli una sberla,ma lui si voltò a super velocità e gli afferrò l'avambraccio con la mano destra.

"Oh Dio,come hai fatto?"disse il padre.

"Spiegamelo tu,professore."disse Erik voltandosi.

"Ti accompagnerà tua madre."disse lui che uscì.

Clark era di ritorno dagli allenamenti ed era sudato fradicio.

"Stai bene,Clark?"disse Pit.

"Perché?"disse Clark.

"Di solito non versi una goccia di sudore,oggi sembri sull'orlo di un collasso."disse Pit.

"No,sto bene..."disse Clark che ebbe un crampo al piede e zoppicò,sedendosi.

"Che succede?"disse Pit.

"Mi fa male la gamba."disse Clark.

"È un crampo,devi camminare."disse Pit e Clark zoppicò.

"Oggi stai proprio a pezzi,eh?"disse Pit e Clark zoppicò appoggiandosi ad una macchina per gli allenamenti.

"Erik..."disse Clark "Hai un minuto?"

"Che c'è?"disse Erik.

"Noi...non abbiamo più parlato di quello che è successo ieri."disse Clark.

"Grazie di avermi salvato la pelle,sono stato incosciente."disse Erik che si sedette.

"Ti senti bene?"disse Clark.

"Ma certo,benissimo."disse Erik.  
"Non ti senti un po' strano?"disse Clark.

"No,per niente."disse Erik "Perché dovrei?"

"Io mi sento a pezzi da allora."disse Clark "Bene.

Mi fa piacere."

"Ehi,Clark...attento ti esce del sangue dal naso."disse Erik.

Clark si toccò il naso e vide il sangue "Grazie."

Clark andò via.

Erik mise il massimo peso sostenibile e si mise a fare allenamenti sorridendo.

Poco dopo il furgone di Whitney parcheggiò un paese.

"Grazie del passaggio."disse Lana.

"Figurati."disse lui.

"Vuoi venire a salutare Nell?"disse Lana scendendo.

"Non posso,devo tornare al negozio,è giorno di inventario."disse Whitney.

"Ci vediamo stasera?"disse Lana.

"Devo verificare i conti con mio padre."disse Whitney.

"Pensavo si sentisse ancora debole."disse Lana.

"È vero,però...non gli piace perdere giorni."disse Whitney fermandosi.

"E tu come stai?"disse Lana.

"Non benissimo."disse Whitney "Non riesco a controllarmi,ad esercitarmi...dovrò rinunciare alla borsa di studio."

"Vieni da me stasera,ti aiuto a fare i compiti."disse Lana.

I 2 si abbracciarono.

"Ehi guarda..."disse Whitney che lesse un cartello "Nell ha messo in vendita il negozio."

"Cosa?"disse Lana.

"Non mi hai detto che volevi venderlo."disse Lana poco dopo nel negozio.

"Mi dispiace Lana."disse Nell "È una cosa che ho deciso stamattina."

"E quando pensavi di dirmelo,si può sapere?"disse Lana.

"Non capisco perché te la prendi in questo modo."disse Nell.

"In fondo il negozio non ti è mai piaciuto tanto."disse Nell.

"E vuoi vendere anche il cinema?"disse Lana.

"Certo,fa parte dell'immobile."disse Nell.

"Tu sai quanto ci tengo."disse Lana.

"Se prendessi questo genere di decisioni dando retta al cuore sarei rovinata da un pezzo."disse Nell"A parte che il cinema è chiuso da mesi ormai.

Preferisco venderlo e prendere un negozio più piccolo."

"Ci dev'essere un altro modo."disse Lana.

"Senti,io sto pensando al nostro futuro."disse Nell.

Jonarhan versò il mangime alle galline mentre il Sole tramontava.

"Ho finito con il fieno."disse Clark uscendo dalle stalle.

"Come te la sei cavata?"disse Jonathan.

"Se pensi che prima ci mettevo 5 minuti e adesso più di di 2 ore,non c'è male."disse Clark."Beh,finché le cose non peggiorano consideriamoci fortunati."

"Sistemerò la staccionata prima di cena."disse Clark.

"Ah,riposati,lo farò io più tardi."disse Jonathan.

"No,posso farlo."disse Clark.

"D'accordo,ma tieni presente una cosa...ci hai messo 12 anni per abituarti ai tuoi poteri."disse Jonathan uscendo da una recinzione "Neanche farne a meno sarà semplice."

"Papà..."disse Clark.  
"Si?"disse Jonathan.  
"Come hai la forza di fare questo ogni giorno?"disse Clark chiudendo la recinzione e seguendolo.

"Eh,anni di pratica."disse Jonathan mettendogli il braccio sulla schiena.

Lex stava facendo una simulazione al computer dell'incidente sul ponte.

"Ottimo lavoro Roger."disse Lex che era in piedi davanti ad un computer "È per questo che ti sto incaricando?

Per delle assurdità?"  
"Ti assicuro che tutti gli indizi portano a questa spiegazione."disse Roger camminando su è giù.

"Avrai consultato dei professionisti qualificati di dubbia moralità."disse Roger che era in giacca e cravatta neri.

"Un buon giornalista non rivela mai le sue fonti."disse Roger.

"Tu lavori per l'Inquisitor,non per il Planet."disse Lex "Ci terrei a controllarli personalmente.

100000 dollari a nome."

"D'accordo."disse Roger "Sarà un articolo straordinario."

"Tutto questo rimarrà tra di noi e se per sbaglio dovesse trapelare qualcosa la nostra fiducia reciproca sarebbe compromessa."disse Lex che si sedette.

"Nonostante il profondo rapporto di amicizia che attualmente ci lega."disse Roger.

Roger andò via.

Lex diede il via alla simulazione e vide la macchina che investiva l'uomo e che poi cadeva dal ponte.

La notte seguente Clark iniziò a dare martellate ad un'asta e si prese un dito.

In quel momento arrivò l'auto di Lex.

Luthor scese con un cappotto nero lungo,maglietta grigia,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Lex."disse Clark "Come mai da queste parti?"  
"Vorrei parlarti,Clark."disse Lex "Hai un minuto?"

"Mi aiuti a sollevarla?"disse Clark prendendo una trave.

"Non dirmi che non ce la fai da solo."disse Lex.

"Sono 2 ore che imballo fieno,non mi sento più le braccia."disse Clark e Lex lo aiutò sorridendo.

"Dimmi tutto."disse Clark.

"Noi siamo amici,giusto?"disse Lex.

"Si a quanto mi risulta."disse Clark "Perché?"

"Dimmi cos'è successo il giorno che la mia auto è caduta giù dal ponte."disse Lex.

"Mi sono buttato in acqua e ti ho tirato fuori."disse Clark.

"È tutto qui?"disse Lex.

"Lex,sul serio,cosa c'è?"disse Clark.

"Credo che tu non sia stato del tutto onesto e forse so perché."disse Lex passeggiando.

"D'accordo,allora dimmelo tu cosa è successo."disse Clark.

"Ti ho investito con l'auto mentre andavo a 100 all'ora."disse Lex "Poi tu hai sfondato il tettuccio della macchina,mi hai tirato fuori e mi hai salvato la vita.

Ti ho sempre considerato un amico.

Devi credermi,non devi nascondermi niente."

"Credi che io ti nasconda qualcosa?"disse Clark che gli porse il martello "Tieni.

Prendi questo.

Colpisci dove vuoi."

"Non ci penso nemmeno."disse Lex.

"Non ti preoccupare."disse Clark "Se sono invulnerabile non mi farò niente."

"Clark,voglio la verità."disse Lex.

"La verità è che ho semplicemente fatto il mio dovere."disse Clark "Non è sufficiente?"

Clark andò via.

Erik era appoggiato ad un muro e vide la bionda che camminava con il ragazzo.

Chloe camminò con Pit in strada.

Lei indossava il lungo cappotto viola e aveva una borsa chiara,pantaloni neri scarpe nere,Pit aveva un giaccone grigio,maglietta verde,jeans e scarpe nere.

"Forse ci snobba perché non ha ancora finito di lavorare alla fattoria."disse Chloe.

"Si,però si comporta in modo strano."disse Pit.

"Questo è normale,Pit,dimmi qualcosa di nuovo."disse Chloe.

"Oggi in classe era distrutto."disse Pit "Si è addormentato sul banco."

"Diciamo che questo è il prezzo del potere."disse Chloe.

Un uomo corse dietro Chloe e le prese la borsa,ma lei la tenne e iniziò a prenderlo a sberle.

"AIUTO!"urlò Chloe.

"VATTENE!"disse Pit che afferrò la borsa.

"IL MIO COMPUTER!"urlò Chloe.

L'uomo li spinse via e corse,ma Erik gli arrivò davanti a super velocità.

"Restituiscilo."disse Erik.

"Fammi passare,ragazzino."disse l'uomo che estrasse un coltello,Erik mise la mano in avanti e l'arma si frantumò sul palmo della mano.

Erik prese la borsa,afferrò l'uomo e lo scagliò contro un camion che portava una vetrata che venne del tutto distrutta.

Il corpo arrivò vicino alla ragazza e all'altro.

"Visto cos'ha fatto?"disse Chloe.

"Si,incredibile."disse Erik.

Della gente andò a complimentarsi.

Erik ridiede la borsa a Chloe.

"Grazie Erik,ti ringrazio molto."disse Chloe.

"È stato un piacere."disse Erik guardando la ragazza.

Marta,seduta su un divano,lesse il giornale dal titolo "Super Boy."

"Ah,ho capito dove sono finiti i tuoi poteri."disse Marta.

"Secondo me è stato il fulmine."disse Jonathan prendendo il giornale "Hai detto che Erik aveva in mano un meteorite.

Forse è così che gli hai trasmesso i tuoi poteri."

Clark era in piedi dietro il divano con la camicia azzurra "Tanti anni di misteri.

Non ne valeva la pena se dovevano passare ad Erik."

Clark si allontanò.

"Per il momento è così Clark."disse Jonathan alzandosi.

"Mi domando se la cosa è temporanea o definitiva."disse Clark.

"Si dice che il fulmine non cade mai 2 volte nello stesso punto."disse Jonathan avvicinandosi e toccandogli le spalle "Senti Clark,ho l'impressione che tu non avrai mai più i tuoi poteri."

"La normalità non è da buttar via."disse Clark "A giudicare da voi 2."

"Oh,grazie."disse Marta.

"Non è che per questo mi volete meno bene?"disse Clark.

"Clark..."disse Marta alzandosi ed avvicinandosi "Tu sei nostro figlio.

Ti amiamo lo stesso anche se non sai sollevare un trattore."

"Adesso cosa faccio?"disse Clark.

"Mah...la vita non è facile per nessuno."disse Jonathan "Che tu sia normale o super uomo resti sempre Clark Kent.

Sei stato allevato in un certo modo e questa è la realtà.

La tue abilità ti rendevano unico.

Non era tutto."  
"Guarda il lato positivo della cosa:non dovrai più nasconderti."disse Marta "Cerca di...goderti un po' la vita."

Clark andò via.

"Ti senti sollevato immagino."disse Marta.

"Ha sempre desiderato essere normale e finalmente lo è."disse Jonathan.

A scuola Clark scendeva le scale con Chloe e Pit.

Chloe aveva il giaccone verde,borsa rossa,mentre Pit aveva il maglione giallo.

"Dovevi vederlo."disse Pit "Gli ha fatto fare un volo di 10 metri."

"No solo ha recuperato le mie cose..."disse Chloe mostrando un foglio "...ma il mio articolo sul giornale."

"Fantastico."disse Clark.  
"Come mai sei così indifferente riguardo a questa cosa?"disse Chloe.  
"Ha solo fermato un ladro,non ha fatto altro."disse Clark.

"Chloe?"disse Erik che la raggiunse nel corridoio "Senti,ti ringrazio tanto per il tuo articolo."

"Grazie per il mio computer,è la mia vita."disse Chloe "Ho usato un tono un po' patetico,vero?"

"Chi è che mi ha definito Superboy?"disse l'altro.

"Io."disse Chloe.

"Davvero?"disse Chloe "È carino."

"Grazie."disse Chloe sorridendo e lui andò via.

"Non si è sprecato."disse Clark.

"Non ho chiesto il tuo parere."disse Chloe.

"Secondo me sei geloso."disse Pit.  
"Tanto successo potrebbe dargli alla testa."disse Clark "Deve stare attento."

"Quando lancerai qualcuno a 10 metri di distanza scriverò belle cose anche su di te."disse Chloe andando via.

Erik si mise a firmare degli autografi ad un mare di ragazze "Con affetto,da Superboy."

Lana raggiunse Clark e Pit con Whitney.

"Salve ragazzi."disse Lana.

"Ciao."disse Whitney.

"Ciao."disse Pit.

Clark guardò il medaglione di Lana.

"Clark ti senti bene?"disse Lana.

"Si,perché?"disse Clark.

"Ross sta organizzando una partita in palestra."disse Whitney "Tu e Clark contro me e Brandon."

Clark si guardò la mano e vide che non aveva le vene verdi.

"Che ne dici?"disse Whitney.

"A Clark non piace giocare."disse Pit.

"Si,mi piace."disse Clark.

"Bene,a più tardi."disse Whitney che andò via.

"Da quant'è che giochi?"disse Pit.

"Adesso."disse Clark.

Whitney tirò il pallone a Clark "Chi arriva a 15 vince."

Clark tirò la palla a Pit che la ripassò a Clark.

Lana e la ragazza bionda voluta da Erik tifarono.

Clark tirò la palla,ma mancò il canestro.

"FORZA WHITNEY!"urlò Lana e Whitney fece centro.

Durante la partita Whitney andò contro Clark facendolo cadere.

Clark si fece male al gomito e Whitney lo aiutò ad alzarsi.

Pit riuscì a fare canestro.

Clark spiccò un salto e cercò di fare canestro,ma non ci riuscì.

Whitney passò la palla al suo amico e fece canestro.

Clark riuscì a fare canestro,ma la partita fu vinta dall'altra squadra.

"Bella partita."disse Whitney "Noi siamo qui martedì e giovedì all'ora di pranzo."

"D'accordo."disse Pit che andò via con Clark "Che hai da ridere?

Abbiamo perso."

"Fa niente."disse Clark "Mi sono divertito."

Lex era in un grattacielo a Metropolis in giacca e cravatta neri e guardava fuori dalla finestra.

Vittoria,vestita con giacca rossa e pantaloni rossi portò un altro uomo da Lex.

L'uomo aveva i capelli neri corti,con gli occhiali e giacca e cravatta neri.

"Lex,ti ricordi di mio padre?"disse lei.

Lex si avvicinò e strinse la mano all'uomo "Finalmente.

Sono 3 quarti d'ora che aspetto."

"Stavamo concludendo un affare."disse il padre.

"Un contratto di riciclaggio con la droga?"disse Lex.

"Lex...ti vedo un po' contrariato."disse lei.  
"Se questo è il rispetto che dimostri verso i tuoi soci d'affari devo aver sbagliato persona."disse Lex che camminò verso la scrivania.

"Stia tranquillo Lex,il problema non esiste."disse il padre "Il nostro accordo è annullato."

"Pensavo che lo scopo della sua vita fosse distruggere mio padre."disse Lex.

"No,semmai questo è il suo obbiettivo."disse il padre di Vittoria "Il mio invece e prendere la Luthor Corporation."

L'uomo si sedette.

"E come potrà farlo senza le mie quote?"disse Lex.

"Ha mai sentito parlare dei laboratori Cadmus?"disse l'uomo.

Lex guardò Vittoria "È un anno che raccolgo informazioni."

"Bene."disse il padre "Sappia che la sua ricerca ha già dato i suoi frutti.

Li ho comprati io un'ora fa."

"E con i profitti potrà comprare la Luthor Corporation in blocco."disse Lex.  
"Trasmetta a suo padre i miei saluti."disse il padre andando via "Andiamo piccola."

Lex si avvicinò a lei "Congratulazioni.

Spero che ne sia valsa la pena."

Lex andò via.

Lana scendeva le scale del cinema chiuso.

La zona era piena di impalcature e teli sui mobili.

"Cerchi qualche caramella abbandonata qui da portarti via come ricordo."disse Clark.

"Mi piacciono i cinema abbandonati."disse Lana.

Clark sorrise e si avvicino "Dove vendono pop corn avariati e c'è un suono pessimo?"

"I miei si sono conosciuti qui."disse Lana "Mio padre lavorava qui durante l'università.

Qui mia madre ha visto la Mosca.

Si è annoiata un po'."

"Si è annoiata con la Mosca?"disse Clark.

"Forse non gli piacciono i mutanti."disse Lana e Clark si sedette "Ha passato tutta la sera a parlare con lui.

Erano insieme al liceo,ma non si erano mai accorti l'uno dell'altra.

Invece quella sera è scattato qualcosa e lo so che può sembrare assurdo,ma qualunque prova tangibile dell'esistenza dei miei genitori si sta dileguando come nebbia."

"A volte devi mollare per poter andare avanti."disse Clark.

"Forse hai ragione."disse Lana "E comunque non posso farci niente.

Senti come hai fatto a trovarmi?"

"Ah,mi ha detto Nell che eri qui,dovresti prestarmi i tuoi appunti di inglese,mi sono addormentato in classe."disse Clark.

Lana rise "Ah certo."

Lana si sedette e prese un quaderno dallo zaino dandogli un foglio "Come ti senti in questo periodo."

"Mi sento bene,perché?"disse Clark.

"Mi sembri,non so...un po' meno Clark Kent."disse Lana "Sembri più rilassato così,senza il peso del mondo sulle spalle."

Clark rise "Un giorno mi sono svegliato e ho capito che stavo sbagliando tutto.

Ho capito che si può vivere anche senza avere in controllo sulle cose."

"Secondo me un principio che dovremmo adottare in molti."disse Lana.

Erik entrò in casa con il giornale "Mamma?"

Lui andò dalla madre e la abbracciò "Ciao.

Hai letto il giornale?"

"Non fanno che telefonare per te."disse lei "È splendido."

"Che succede?"disse Erik.

"Niente."disse la madre.

"Hai paura di me?"disse lui.

"Erik...siamo un po' preoccupati per la forza che hai dimostrato di avere."disse l'insegnante "Da dove proviene?"

"È stato il lampo."disse Erik.

"Ho preso appuntamento con il dottor Edward."disse il padre.

"Papà,io non sono ammalato."disse Erik "Ci vedo anche senza occhiali.

Sono speciale."

"Dopo che ti avrà visitato ti porterò a Metropolis."disse lui.

"A fare cosa?"disse Erik.

"Ho un vecchio collega che è professore all'università."disse il padre "Vorrebbe vederti."

"Vorreste esaminarmi?"disse Erik "Ma io non sono una cavia per i vostri esperimenti!

Devi misurare tutto con il tuo maledetto metro?

Non riesci ad arrenderti all'evidenza."

"Sarai anche speciale,ma siccome vivi ancora sotto il mio tetto farai come dico io."disse il padre.

Erik lo afferrò,lo spinse contro un muro e lo sollevò "IO NON SONO IMPAZZITO!

E non andrò da nessuna parte."

"Erik,mettimi giù."disse il padre.

"Cos'hai intenzione di fare?"disse il figlio "Mi mandi a letto senza cena?

Non voglio più sentire la tua voce,hai capito?

Potrò fare tutto quello che voglio,potrò stare con chi voglio e nessuno potrà fermarmi."

Lui lo mise a terra e corse a super velocità fuori dalla porta.

Erik andò a scuola con lo stereo e un lungo cappotto di pelle nero che arrivava a terra.

Il ragazzo aveva una maglietta rossa e dei jeans blu.

Lui andò verso il tavolo dove c'era la ragazza bionda con l'altro.

"Ciao."disse lui.  
"Ciao."disse lei sorridendo.  
"Come stai?"disse Erik.  
"Bene."disse lei.

"Ehi,che vuoi?"disse il ragazzo.

"Come?"disse Erik.

"Ho detto che diavolo ci fai qui?"disse il ragazzo "Non ti è bastata la lezioncina dell'altra volta?"

"Scusa,non parlavo con te."disse lui che si rivolse alla ragazza "Ti vai di uscire con me?"

Lei fece un mezzo sorriso.

"Cosa credi di fare,Summers?"disse il ragazzo.

"Di uscire con Olly."disse lui e l'altro sorrise.

"Ma che cos'hai istinti suicidi?"disse l'altro alzandosi "Tu non esci con lei!"

"Dipende da lei."disse Erik.

"EHI!"disse l'altro che provò a dargli una spinta "ADESSO PERCHÉ HAI FATTO UNA BRAVATA TI SENTI GESÙ CRISTO?"

"E tu che minacci la gente perché presta delle pietre a lei?"disse Erik "Era una pietra."

"Brant."disse Olly.

"Non illuderti,Summers."disse l'altro "Tu sei meno di niente.

Un patetico piccolo stronzo che pensa di fare il salvatore.

Io avrei usato quella forza per fare altro piuttosto che salvare persone!"

Erik diede un pugno allo specchietto dell'auto di Brant e lo mandò un frantumi.

"No,non fare così."disse Brant.

Tutti uscirono dalla scuola.

Bran fuggì sotto la sua jeep.

"Non vuoi più prenderti gioco di me?"disse Erik che sollevò un lato della jeep con una mano "Che ti succede,Brant?"

Brant fuggì.

Erik diede una strattonata all'auto e la fece ribaltare su se stessa più volte.

Brant corse,ma se lo trovò davanti,poi corse dalla parte opposta,ma lo trovò davanti a se di nuovo.

"Allora?"disse Erik "Vuoi ancora farmi ingoiare le mie pietre?

Vuoi ancora sodomizzarmi nel bagno con un manico di scopa dopo avermi spappolato la testa sul lavandino?"

"Cosa?"disse Olly.

Erik lo afferrò e lo scagliò in aria.

Brant atterrò su una panchina che si sfracellò.

"Erik..."disse Clark che si mise davanti a lui e gli mise le mani sul petto "Non puoi farlo.

So quello che ti ha fatto,ma non puoi!"

"Ora vedrai."disse Erik.

"No!"disse Clark "Dico sul serio.

Puoi uccidere qualcuno.

Ce l'avrai sulla coscienza a vita.

Devi calmarti."

"Tu non sei mio padre Clark."disse Erik che lo afferrò "QUINDI STA ZITTO E TOGLITI DI MEZZO!"

Erik lo fece volare via.

Clark si schiantò sul tetto di un'auto e tutti i vetri esplosero.

"Per favore,Erik."disse Olly aiutando Brant "Fermati."

Erik corse a velocità luce e scomparve.

Clark era sul tetto dell'auto svenuto con un taglio sulla fronte.

Poco dopo era in ospedale,a petto nudo,seduto su un lettino e veniva fasciato al fianco.

"Quando smetterò di sentire dolore?"disse Clark.

"Tra un paio di settimane starai meglio."disse il dottore.

"2 settimane?"disse Clark.

"A volte il dolore rende più forti."disse il medico e i genitori entrarono.  
"Clark..."disse Marta che lo abbracciò.

"Piano, mi fanno male le costole."disse Clark.

"Come va ,dottore?"disse Jonathan.

"Niente di rotto,per fortuna."disse il medico "Per sicurezza farei una radiografia."

"Forse è meglio se lo portiamo a casa."disse Jonathan.

"D'accordo,ma non fatelo muovere troppo prima di una settimana."disse il dottore che andò via.

"Grazie dottore."disse Clark che venne aiutato e rimettersi la camicia.

"Aiutalo a vestirsi,io mi occupo delle scartofie."disse Jonathan.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Marta.  
"Erik è impazzito."disse Clark alzandosi"Faceva paura."

"E così hai voluto fermarlo."disse Marta.

"Non so che mi ha preso."disse Clark "Anche se è lui ad avere i miei poteri ne sento la responsabilità."

Uscendo incontrò Lex.

"Clark."disse Lex "Ho saputo."

"Ciao,Lex."disse Marta "Io vado da tuo padre."

Lei andò via.

"Vuoi accertarti mi sia fatto molto male?"disse Clark.

"Voglio accertarmi che tu stia bene."disse Lex.

"Mai stato meglio."disse Clark "Anzi,facciamo un esperimento:investimi di nuovo."

"Clark,per quello che ti ho detto l'altro giorno...devi scusarmi."disse Lex "Ma capita a tutti di prendere un abbaglio."

"Beh,adesso la smetterai di spiarmi."disse Clark toccandosi la testa ferita.

"Non avevo il diritto di dubitare della tua onestà."disse Lex "È stato soltanto un momento di sbandamento temporaneo.

Ti prego di metterci una pietra sopra."

"Solo temporaneo?"disse Clark.

"Hai bisogno d'aiuto."disse Lex e Clark proseguì.

La madre di Erik mise giù il telefono.

"Erik."disse la madre "Dove sei stato?"

"Mamma ho combinato un guaio,devi aiutarmi."disse lui piangendo.

"Tuo padre ha parlato con il preside."disse la donna "Sappiamo cos'è successo.

No,mamma,è stato un incidente!

Quel tizio mi ha…

Non devi aver paura..."

"Sta lontano da tua madre,Erik."disse il padre che entrò con una mazza.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Erik.

"Ti avevo detto che un giorno ti saresti assunto la responsabilità delle tue azioni,beh,quel giorno è arrivato."disse il padre.

Erik vide 2 macchine delle polizia fermarsi davanti casa sua.

"Cos'hai fatto?"disse Erik.

"Hai bisogno di aiuto."disse la madre "Credimi."

"Hai chiamato la polizia,tu sei mio padre,dovresti aiutarmi!"disse Erik.

Clark era alla finestra.

"Sono andato a trovare i genitori di Erik."disse Jonathan.

"Come stanno?"disse Clark.

"Sono spaventati a morte."disse Jonathan.

"Hai mai avuto paura di me?"disse Clark.  
"Beh,a parte qualche eccesso di collera da piccolo...e qualche oggetto lanciato contro il muro...tu...eri un bravissimo ragazzo."disse Jonathan.

"Non credo che Erik sia cattivo."disse Clark.

"Nemmeno io."disse Jonathan "È solo uno che ha perso il controllo,tutto qui."

"All'inizio mi ha preso una rabbia tremenda."disse Clark "Adesso sono contento.

Per la prima volta ho giocato a basket senza la paura di far male a qualcuno,posso stare vicino a Lana senza che il suo ciondolo mi faccia del male..."

Clark si sedette tenendo una mano sul fianco sinistro "...e non devo più difendermi dal pericolo dei meteoriti ora."

"Tragedia a casa di Erik."disse Marta "La polizia ha tentato di fermarlo inutilmente."

"Lo farò io."disse Clark alzandosi.

"Non se ne parla neanche,sei ferito."disse Jonathan "È pericoloso affrontarlo,può ucciderti."

"Si è preso al mia forza."disse Clark "E forse anche i miei punti deboli."

"Vuoi dire i meteoriti?"disse Marta.

"Solo io so come fermarlo."disse Clark "Mamma,io sono fatto così.

Con o senza i miei poteri."

"Allora ci vuole un meteorite."disse Marta "Ma non se ne trovano tanto facilmente."

Clark pensò "Io so dove trovarli."

Clark uscì.

Lex era nel suo palazzo e trovò Vittoria e il padre seduti su un divano.

"Oh,tanta fretta di vedermi,dev'essere importante."disse Lex.

"Perché l'ha fatto Lex."disse l'altro.

"Fatto cosa?"disse Lex.  
"I laboratori non valgono niente."disse l'uomo.

"Lo so."disse Lex "Forse avrebbe dovuto controllare meglio prima di comprarli,così è esposto ad un'acquisizione della concorrenza."

L'uomo guardò la figlia.  
"Io ho letto il rapporto."disse Vittoria.

"Quel cumulo di falsità che hai letto sul mio computer?"disse Lex.

"Abile proteggere l'informazione giusta con una falsa."disse l''uomo alzandosi "Brava."

"Vai a fidarti della famiglia."disse Lex "Mio padre ed io faremo un'offerta per comprare la sua compagnia.

Vi porterò i suoi saluti."

L'uomo andò via.  
"Come hai potuto farmi questo?"disse Vittoria alzandosi.

"Hai fatto tutto da sola,Vittoria."disse Lex "Volevi fare pace con tuo padre distruggendo me."

"Per me erano affari e basta?"disse Vittoria.

"Per affari sei venuta a letto con me?"disse Lex "Sai come si chiamano quelle che fanno così?"

Vittoria gli diede uno schiaffo "Potevamo stare bene insieme."

"Grazie,ma preferisco stare da solo piuttosto che con una che ti pugnala alle spalle."disse Lex "Va da tuo padre non l'ha presa bene."

Vittoria andò bene.

Lana era nel cinema e vide Clark con il giaccone chiaro.

"Passavo da queste parti,ho visto la luce accesa e ho pensato che eri tu."disse lui mentre Lana arrotolava un poster.

"Come stai?"disse Lana "Ho chiamato casa tua e tua madre ha detto che dormivi.

Mi sono presa un colpo."

"Mi dispiace."disse Lana "Com'è venuta ad Erik tutta quella forza?"

"Non ne ho idea."disse Clark.

"Te lo immagini accorgersi di avere dei super poteri?"disse Lana.

"Fa paura."disse Clark "Immagino.

Guarda Erik,non gli ha fatto bene."

"È vero."disse lei "Ma a volte sogno di poter volare."

"Dev'essere meraviglioso."disse lui.

"Cosa c'è Clark?"disse lei.

"Il tuo ciondolo."disse Clark "Non mi sono mai reso conto di quanto fosse bello.

Ti chiedo una cosa che ti sembrerà strana...puoi prestarmelo?"

"Certo."disse lei che glie lo diede "Per che cosa ti serve?"

"È un po' complicato."disse Clark "Qualunque cosa mi succeda,lo riavrai te lo prometto."

Clark andò via e si recò davanti alla casa di Erik che aveva la staccionata distrutta,un lampione piegato,pezzi di auto sparsi ovunque e alberi tranciati.

La scala d'ingresso era stata letteralmente devastata.

Clark si avvicinò ad una macchina capovolta,poi guardò l'auto conficcata nel tetto della casa.

Clark si presentò dal padre di Erik.

"Tu che ci fai qui?"disse il padre.

"Ero preoccupato per Erik."disse Clark.

"Per fortuna ci pensa la polizia."disse il padre "Guarda cos'ha fatto."

"Ha idea di dove sia?"disse Clark.

"Ha detto di volersi liberare di una cosa e che c'è solo un posto dove poterlo fare."disse l'uomo"Non so che significa."

Clark corse e arrivò sulla diga ansimante,trovando Erik sul bordo.

"Erik!"urlò Clark "ERIK,NON FARLO!"

"Ci si rivede,Clark."disse lui sorridendo e gettandosi.

Clark corse di sotto e non lo trovò "ERIK!"

"Quella volta dovevi lasciare che mi buttassi giù."disse Erik alle sue spalle "Meglio morire che vivere così."

"Dimmi perché ti sei buttato giù dal ponte?"disse Clark.

"Sperimento i miei poteri,per vedere se hanno limiti."disse Erik "E pare proprio di no."

"Senti...ti ci devi abituare gradualmente,devi dargli un po' di tempo."disse Clark.

"Ah si?"disse Erik "Come lo sai?"

"Non lo so,ma per tutte le cose ci vuole tempo."disse Clark.

"Oh,quindi con il tempo i miei non avranno più paura di me,la ragazza dei miei sogni non mi considererà un pazzo e la polizia non mi darà più la caccia."disse Erik avvicinandosi.  
"Io posso aiutarti."disse Clark.

"Non voglio il tuo aiuto!"disse Erik che lo afferrò e lo mandò contro una rete di metallo che cedette.

Clark cadde vicino ad un generatore elettrico.

Erik si avvicinò e Clark vide che la scatola di metallo con dentro il ciondolo si era aperta.

"Per loro sono un criminale,così avranno un motivo per aver paura di me."disse Erik.

Clark si alzò e l'altro lo afferrò.

"Dimmi una cosa."disse Erik "Se tu avessi dei super poteri non li useresti?"

"Si,per fermare quelli come te."disse Clark.

"Niente al mondo potrà fermarmi."disse Erik che lo scagliò contro un generatore.

Clark cadde a terra e trovò il ciondolo.

"Ti sbagli."disse Clark.

"Questo lo vedremo."disse Erik prendendo un filo elettrico che diffuse scariche anche su di lui.

Clark si alzò e prese la mano con il filo,con quella dove c'era il ciondolo.

I 2 presero la scossa e la pietra si illuminò di luce verde.

I 2 caddero a terra.

La ferita sulla fronte di Clark si richiuse subito,poi lui sentì il dolore dato dalla roccia verde e la mise nel contenitore.

"Erik..."disse Clark che lo soccorse.

"Ho tanto freddo."disse Erik "Ho tanto freddo."

Erik venne portavo via dai medici.

"I suoi cosa faranno adesso?"disse Clark.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Jonathan "Comunque,quel ragazzo ha sempre dato loro dei problemi.

Tu come ti senti?"

"Tutto normale per me."disse Clark.  
"Clark,sono 2 cose distinte:i tuoi super poteri e la tua personalità."

"Lo so."disse Clark "Non fanno che complicarci la vita."

"Hai visto come si può essere distruttivi?"disse Jonathan "Questo conferma che sei una persona speciale."

"Per fortuna Erik non ha preso le mie risorse migliori."disse lui "Tu e la mamma."

"Andiamo."disse Jonathan.

Lex era seduto al tavolo davanti al camino e parlava al telefono "Ciao papà.

Come vanno gli affari?"

"Domani il Planet annuncerà che abbiamo comprato la compagnia di Sir Henry."disse Lionel.

"Mi sono meritato una menzione?"disse Lex.

"Nel terzo paragrafo."disse Lionel "Bisogna avere fiducia nella famiglia.

Sono fiero di te."

"Grazie papà."disse Lex "Detto da te ha un certo peso."

Lex attaccò.

Roger entrò.  
"I tuoi cosiddetti esperti si sbagliavano su Clark Kent."disse Lex "L'ho visto con i miei occhi,si è ferito.

È un ragazzo normalissimo."

"No, non è possibile."disse Roger "Tu come lo spieghi l'incidente?"

"Non lo spiego."disse Lex "Ma preferisco chiudere l'argomento."

"C'è qualcosa di strano,Lex."disse Roger.

"Non mi interessa."disse Lex "I Kent sono intoccabili.

Hai capito?

Hai qualcosa per me?"

Roger gli diede una busta e lui la aprì.

"Riuscita bene questa foto."disse Lex "Chi l'ha organizzato?"

"Chi pensi sia stato?"disse Roger.  
"Vittoria?"disse Lex.

"Tuo padre."disse Roger andando via.

Nelle foto Vittoria era a letto con Lionel.

Lana entrò nel cinema e trovò Clark.

"Ciao,stavo giusto per chiudere."disse Lana.

"Ti ho riportato la collana."disse Clark mostrando la scatola.

"Che bel cofanetto."disse lei "Chi te l'ha dato?"

"Un amico."disse Clark "Ha un'armatura di piombo.

Voglio che ce l'abbia tu.

Così potrai proteggere i tuoi ricordi."

Lei lo prese.

"È un modo per dirmi di non metterla più?"disse Lana.

"Ti tiene lontana da me."disse Clark.

"A volte devi mollare per poter andare avanti."disse Lan uscirono in piena notte.

Clark si guardò intorno.

"Stai bene?"disse Lana "Di nuovo il peso del mondo sulle tue spalle?"

"Direi di si."disse Clark "Posso accompagnarti a casa?"

"Ho appuntamento con Whitney al negozio."disse lei "Alla prossima?"

"Alla prossima."disse Clark "Buona notte Lana."

"Notte."disse lei.

I 2 si separarono.


	48. SMALLVILLE:OLTRE LA MATERIA

SMALLVILLE:OLTRE LA MATERIA

3 ragazzi di notte erano in una macchina rossa e c'erano dei lampi in cielo.

"Quanto manca?"disse uno.

"15 minuti al massimo."disse quello dietro.

"Appena il tempo di entrare e uscire."disse un altro e il gruppo si mise le maschere da rapinatori.

"ALLORA FORZA,FACCIAMOLO!"urlò il capo gruppo.

I 3 uscirono dall'auto.

Lex era seduto alla sua scrivania e veniva ripreso.

Chloe era seduta davanti a lui e indossava una giacca marrone ,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Sei pronto adesso,Clark?"disse Chloe mentre lui posizionava la telecamera sul tripode.

"Scusate,si."disse Clark.

"Dunque,signor Luthor,la Luthor Corporation ha altri progetti segreti come il livello 3?"disse Chloe.

"Per favore,chiamami Lex."disse Lex.

"Ok,Lek,rispondi alla domanda?"disse Chloe.

"Chloe."disse Clark.

"Che c'è?"disse Chloe.

"È tutto a posto Clark."disse Lex"I critici sono amici che ci mostrano gli errori."

"Benjamin Franklin."disse Chloe.

Un uomo di colore,in giacca e cravatta entrò nella stanza "Scusi signor Luthor,c'è suo padre al telefono."

"Devo rispondergli."disse Lex "Passatemelo nella serra.

Riprenderemo presto il nostro judo verbale."

Chloe sorrise.

Lex si alzò.

I 3 rapinatori arrivarono ad uno dei cancelli.

"Ok ragazzi,questo è il pezzo forte!"disse uno.

"Si!"disse un secondo "Andiamo dai!"  
"Vorrei sapere se volesse davvero rispondermi o soltanto evitarmi."disse Chloe camminando verso le librerie fuse con la parete,vedendo dei libri e un vaso antico "Accidenti,ma è fantastico!

Credi sia autentico?"

Clark si avvicinò,poi si voltò e non la vide più "Chloe?

Chloe?"

Clark uscì dalla stanza.

3 ladri si materializzarono alle sue spalle.

"Ok,la stanza dietro la libreria."disse uno di loro.

"Come lo sappiamo?"disse un secondo.

"Abbiamo le nostre fonti."disse il terzo.

"E delle bellissime cameriere."disse il primo.

I 3 passarono attraverso la parete e si ritrovarono in una stanza dalle pareti blu scuro,con varie teche contenenti gioielli e altre cose,più vari quadri antichi e altre teche ai muri con dentro delle perle.

"Ci restano 5 minuti,quindi sbrighiamoci!"disse il primo.

I 3 iniziarono a svaligiare tutto.

"ECCO QUA RAGAZZI!"disse il capo "È giorno di paga!"

Aprendo i cassetti li trovarono pieni di banconote.

"Un minuto!"disse il capo.

Mentre prendevano dei gioielli trovarono un cd contenuto dentro una confezione rossa.

"Tempo scaduto!"disse il capo "Adiamo adesso!"

Clark era per i corridoi con Chloe "Non puoi andare in giro a curiosare a casa d'altri."

"Clark è enorme."disse Chloe "È fatta per curiosare.

Ok,va bene.

Aspetteremo in biblioteca finché Lex ci congederà ufficialmente."

"Metto via la telecamera."disse Clark.

"Vado a prendere la borsa."disse Chloe entrando nella stanza.

Clark guardò a terra e vide 2 borsoni "Ehi,ma che cos'è questo?"

Uno dei ladri gli arrivò alle spalle e gli mise la mano destra intorno al collo.

Sorprendentemente Clark non riuscì a liberarsi.

"Chloe!"disse lui "Corri!"

Chloe iniziò a scappare.

Le mani di Clark iniziarono a riempirsi di vene verdi.

Chloe trovò il terzo ne corridoio,provò a scappare,ma fu afferrata.

Quello davanti a Clark gli diede un pugno alla pancia.

Chloe guardò il braccio di uno di quelli che la tratteneva e vide un tatuaggio di una forma geometrica fatto con una sostanza verde luminescente.

La ragazza gli diede un colpo la volto,lui le afferrò il braccio sinistro,lei gli diede un calcio alla gamba,poi lui la lanciò contro una finestra che si ruppe e lei cadde di sotto.

"FORZA!"disse il capo dando una borda all'altro "Sbrighiamoci!"

I 2 uscirono.

Chloe si aera aggrappata alla ringhiera "CLARK!"

"Chloe..."disse Clark.

"CLARK!"urlò lei che cadde di sotto.

Clark arrivò alla porta barcollando e vide il buco sulla finestra e corse vedendola a terra"CHLOE!"

Il giorno dopo Chloe era su un letto d'ospedale con Clark seduto accanto.

Aveva un livido sull'occhio sinistro e un braccio rotto.

Clark indossava il giaccone blu scuro,maglietta rossa,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

Il ragazzo si alzò.

"Clark..."disse Lex arrivando "Non preoccuparti,ho fatto venire i migliori medici di Metropolis."

Lex indossava il lungo cappotto nero,giacca nera,cravatta nera,camicia bianca,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere.

"Si salverà?"disse Clark.

"Nessuno può dirlo."disse Lex "È caduta male.

Ha un braccio rotto e una commozione cerebrale."

"Avrei dovuto aiutarla."disse Clark.

"Detesto dire ovvietà, Clark,ma non è stata colpa tua."disse Lex.

"Non so che cosa è successo."disse Clark "Di colpo la stanza era vuota.

Sono letteralmente svaniti.

La polizia ha qualche indizio?"

"Sembra che io non sia il primo derubato."disse Lex "Ne hanno avuti a dozzine di furti in tutta la contea.

Questa banda riesce ad entrare ed uscire senza toccare una serratura.

Ci hanno provato anche con banca di Smallville."

"Non ne sapevo niente."disse Clark.

"Alle banche non piace pubblicizzare i tentativi di rapina che subiscono."disse Lex.

"Se è tutto in ordine come sanno che c'è stata una rapina?"disse Clark.

"Hanno fatto scattare un allarme nel sotterraneo."disse Lex "Anche se non si capisce come ci siano entrati."

"E la polizia può ritrovare quello che ti hanno rubato?"disse Clark.

"Non mi è stato rubato nulla Clark."disse Lex allontanandosi.

"Come no?"disse Clark "Li ho visti andare via con2 borse."

"Non mi importa niente."disse Lex "Voglio soltanto trovare i responsabili di questo.

E ti prometto che verranno trattati come meritano."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Clark.

"Che sarò io ad occuparmene."disse Lex "Adesso vai a casa a riposarti."

Lex andò via e Clark guardò Chloe.

Lana uscì dal negozio della zia.

Indossava una felpa azzurra e jeans,più stivali marroni.

"Whitney?"disse lei che li vide e lo raggiunse "Ehi Whitney aspetta.

Dovevamo incontrarci da Chloe."

"Ah scusa,l'ho scordato."disse Whitney camminando "Come sta adesso?"

"Meglio,ma non è ancora fuori pericolo."disse Lana.

"Questa città funziona così,c'è sempre qualcosa che non va."disse Whitney.

"Whitney cos'hai?"disse Lana"È per tuo padre?"

"No,non è niente."disse Whitney che si allontanò "Devo andare a fare l'inventario,ciao."

Clark era ne fienile e mise un pezzo di tronco su una base circolare e lo disintegrò con un pugno,poi fece lo stesso con un una altro pezzo di legno.

I genitori di Clark arrivarono nel fienile.

"Clark..."disse Marta "Che cosa stai facendo?"

"Cerco di rendermi utile?"disse Clark.

"E allora ci serve legna da ardere non stuzzicadenti."disse Jonathan raccogliendo un pezzo di legno.

"So già quello che mi direte:che non è colpa mia."disse Clark "Me l'hanno detto sia Lex che il padre di Chloe."

"Hanno ragione,Clark."disse Marta "Hai fatto del tuo meglio."

"Ma poteva morire!"disse Clark.

"Figliolo,crescere significa imparare tante lezioni difficili."disse Jonathan "È una di questa è che non puoi salvare tutti.

Chiunque tu sia."

"Hai detto che hai sentito l'effetto dei meteoriti."disse Marta.

"Si,ma non so da dove provenissero."disse Clark "A volte vorrei poter lasciare questa città e liberarmi dei meteoriti."

Clark stava per dare un pugno al ciocco di legno.

"Ehi,ehi..."disse Jonathan che lo prese "Sono sicuro che lo farai,ne avrai la possibilità,ma scappare non ti servirà a niente."

"Se davvero vuoi renderti utile,non stare qui a compiangerti,va e vedi cosa riesci a scoprire."disse Marta.

Clark annuì ed uscì.

Nell metteva dei fogli dentro delle scatole nel cinema e fu raggiunta da Lana "Non credevo di aver accumulato tutta questa roba.

Mi passi il nastro adesivo?"

Lana afferrò il nastro adesivo e glie lo diede "Non riesco ancora a credere che tu venda questo posto,Nell."  
"E io non posso credere nel tuo improvviso interesse."disse Nell.

"È qui che i miei genitori si sono conosciuti."disse Lana "Significa molto."

"Lo so Lana,ma un cinema con un multisala è molto meglio."disse Nell "Io voglio poterti mandare in qualunque college tu scelga."

"Puoi dirmi chi è il compratore?"disse Lana "Potrei chiedergli se vuole rimetterlo a posto."

"È Lex Luthor."disse Nell.

Clark e Pitt camminarono in strada.

Pitt indossava un giaccone chiaro,maglietta azzurra,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

"Secondo Lex quelli del furto della sua casa sono gli stessi della tentata rapina in banca."disse Clark.

"2 parole:indagini di polizia."disse Pit.

"La polizia non ha fatto nulla."disse Clark fermandosi "Ci sono state dozzine di furti negli ultimi 6 mesi e tutti praticamente identici.

Nessun segno di scasso,gioielli e denaro volatilizzati.

Tranne che in questa banca.

Lex dice che hanno fatto scattare un allarme nel sotterraneo,ma la domanda è:come sono entrati?"

"Non lo so."disse Pit "Ora smetti di comunicare telepaticamente con Chloe e andiamo."

Clark usò la vista a raggi x e vide un braccio.

"Oh no,anche il super sguardo nel vuoto."disse Pitt che gli mise una mano davanti agli occhi"Clark?

Senti lo so che stai male.

E anche io.

Ma non siamo poliziotti."

Un uomo con le braccia piene di tatuaggi verdi era sul divano e guardava la tv.

Indossava una camicia grigia a maniche corte e pantaloni neri.

Davanti a lui c'erano una miriade di schermi.

"Niente."disse lui "Nada."

Un altro calvo era al computer.

"Neanche un piccolo accenno."disse quello seduto "L'avrà notato che mancano 100000 dollari fra contanti e gioielli."

"Non il nostro Luthor."disse un terzo "Non hai idea di quanta grana ha messo da parte in quel castello.

Denaro,gioielli,opere d'arte,macchine.

Se fossimo scesi di sotto avremmo trovato il deposito dove nuota nel denaro,come quel papero dall'accento irlandese."

L'uomo aveva capelli chiari e corti,baffi corti,maglietta arancione e pantaloni blu.

"Zio paperone."disse quello al computer.

"Si bravo."disse il terzo.

"È scozzese."disse quello calvo "Non irlandese.

Resta il fatto che non abbiamo tempo.

Questa roba non dura più come prima."

Gli altri 2 si avvicinarono.

"Lo so,lo so."disse quello che era a guardare la tv "È che a noi serve sangue fresco."

"Ma di chi possiamo fidarci?"disse quello con i baffi.

"Questo non lo so."disse il primo.

"Ecco perché Luthor non ha denunciato la rapina."disse quello calvo "Da un'occhiata."

I 2 si misero a guardare.

"10 a 1 che il nostro amichetto non voleva far sapere a nessuno che entra senza permesso nella rete di computer del padre."disse quello calvo ridendo.

"Allora potremmo fare un'altra visitina al piccolo Luthor."disse quello che guardava la tv.

"Credo anch'io."disse quello calvo.

Lex era nello studio e parlava al telefono andando avanti e indietro "Non mi interessa.

Se avessi voluto delle scuse avrei chiamato la polizia.

Si?

Beh dovreste essere la migliore agenzia investigativa di Metropolis."

Lex mise giù il telefono.

Indossava la maglietta viola e i pantaloni neri.

Uno di loro si materializzò dietro di lui.

"Come sei entrato?"disse Lex che si voltò e vide gli altri 2.

"Come l'altra volta,amico."disse quello con i baffi.

"Chiamo la polizia."disse Lex.

"L'ultima volta non l'hai fatto."disse quello che era a guardare la tv "E sappiamo il perché.

Abbiamo letto il dischetto,Lex."

"Non so di cosa parliate."disse Lex.

"Togli denaro a tuo padre per finanziare un progetto a Smallville."disse quello calvo.

Lex sorrise "Un nuovo impianto per trattare il metano,farò uscire la concorrenza dal mercato."

Quello davanti a lui gli diede un pugno alla pancia.

Lex si chinò.

"Gli acceleratori di particelle non centrano con il metano."disse quello calvo.

"Che volete?"disse Lex.

"Un milione in contanti."disse quello che guardava la tv "Se fai un'idiozia,se solo pensi di farla,il dischetto verrà scaricato in rete,così tutto il mondo e tuo padre lo vedranno."

"Come vi contatto?"disse Lex alzandosi.

"Non puoi."disse quello davanti a lui che gli diede un telefono bianco "Ti chiameremo noi."

Lex prese il cellulare.

"Adesso voltati."disse quello davanti a lui.

Lex si girò.

"E aspetta."disse l'altro.

"Non sapete con chi avete a che fare."disse Lex.

Lex si voltò di nuovo e non li vide più.

Whitney era in un negozio e metteva delle stampelle con delle magliette sull'asta.

Clark lo raggiunse "Ehi,Whitneny?

Whitney?"

"Ciao."disse l'altro.

"Cerco un microonde per mia madre."disse Clark che aveva dei foglietti in mano.

"Lo trovi dietro al bancone."disse Whitney.

"Va tutto bene."disse Clark avvicinandosi.

"Scommetto che pensi sia fantastico vivere per sempre a Smallville,rilevando la fattoria paterna."disse Whitney.

"Non è il tipo di vita per me."disse Clark.

"A volte non si può scegliere."disse Whitney.

"Whitney te ne andrai da qui."disse Clark "Probabilmente farai più strada di chiunque altro."

"Ho perso la borsa di studio,Kent."disse Whitney.

"Mi dispiace."disse Clark "L'hai detto a Lana?"

"Io passerò il resto della mia vita in questo negozio."disse Whitney "Prima o poi avrò il cuore malconcio come mio padre...e diventerò esattamente come lui.

Non me ne andrò mai da Smallville."

"Scusa,di queste ce le hai 45?"disse il ladro con i baffi.

"Certo."disse Whitney.

Clark notò i tatuaggi sul braccio.

"Qualche problema amico?"disse l'uomo.

"No."disse Clark "Ci vediamo,Whitney."

I 2 si separarono.

Quello che era davanti alla tv ora era nel negozio con una mazza in mano e raggiunse l'altro"Ehi...tu sei Whitney?"

"Si."disse lui.

"Will."disse il ladro stringendogli la mano dalla parte opposta degli scaffali "Hai lanciato per oltre 300 metri.

Una bella partita.

Ho sentito che ti hanno scelto per una borsa di studio in Kansas."

"Non se n'è fatto niente."disse Whitney che diede la scarpa all'altro "Il 45?"

"Si,grazie."disse quello con i baffi.

"Amico,so di cosa parli."disse Will "Mi è esploso il ginocchio e mi sono fatto 4 operazioni."

"Mi dispiace."disse Whitney.

"Sai mi avevano offerto decine di borse di studio e poi tutto è svanito come in un sogno."disse Will"Che piani hai adesso?"

"Non lo so,ma...non voglio stare qui tutta la vita."disse Whitney.

Will rise "Ti capisco.

Che futuro puoi avere qui.

Senti...c'è una festa questa sera da noi.

Non ti va di farci un salto?"

"Ehm...devo chiudere io,non posso."disse Whitney.

"Allora vieni dopo."disse Will "Butti giù una birra,ti distrai...andiamo ti divertirai.

Fallo."

La sera seguente Whitney beveva nel covo dei ladroni e beveva in piedi dietro un bancone,con altri 2 davanti.

Quello che aveva la mazza li raggiunse "È il momento di fare un giro,andiamo."

Whitney lo seguì "Questo posto è fantastico."

"Magari ti prendiamo con noi."disse l'altro "Ci serve uno di talento."

"Perché volete aiutarmi?"disse Whitney.

"Quelli come noi devono stare insieme."disse Will"Dopo che mi è andata male con il football pensavo che la mia vita fosse finita.

Era solo l'inizio."

Una donna gli portò da bere e lui la baciò.

"Credimi."disse Will "Non può che andare meglio.

Vieni,ti porto alla festa segreta."

Will aprì una porta scorrevole nera che li condusse ad una stanza con un lettino nero di pelle,con accanto dei tavolinetti di metallo e davanti c'era una luce rettangolare collegata ad un'asta nera su una base circolare.

Il pavimento era grigio,le pareti bianche con mattoni e c'erano che delle vetrate attraverso cui con si riusciva a vedere divise in quadretti.

"Mai tatuato?"disse Will.

"No,non ci ho mai pensato."disse Whitney.

"È l'iniziazione."disse Will "Regola 1."

"Non lo so,poi dura per sempre..."disse Whithney che andò alla porta,ma gli altri 2 entrarono.

"Se vuoi stare con i pezzi grossi esci dal guscio."disse quello calvo.

Whitney rise e si avvicino a Will seduto sul lettino con una fiala di liquido verde luminescente.

"Questo è qualcosa che tu non hai mai visto prima."disse Will mostrando la fiala "Ti sentirai un uomo nuovo."

Will mise la fiala nella pistola per fare i tatuaggi,che aveva l'ago in cima "Te lo assicuro.

Dai siediti."

"D'accordo."disse Whitney sedendosi "Basta che non mi ci scrivi Smallville."

Will rise ed iniziò a tatuare.

Tutti e 3 risero.

Poco dopo erano ai bordi di una galleria,bevevano ed urlavano.

"DAI,FALLO VEDERE!"disse Will ridendo togliendo a Whitney il giaccone e mostrando il tatuaggio verde.

"Ehi ragazzi..."disse Will che vide un camion arrivare,poi i 3 lo afferrarono "Vieni qui!"

"Ehi!"disse Whitnyey che fu buttato dalla parte opposta della ringhiera e passò attraverso il camion.

I 3 urlarono.

"PRESO IN PIENO!"urlarono i 3.

"BRAVO RAGAZZO!"disse Will "Eh già...TE L'HO DETTO!"

Whitney rise.

Clark si presentò nella stanza di Chloe con dei fiori.

Indossava il giaccone chiaro,maglietta blu,jeans e scarpe marroni.

"Ehi..."disse Chloe sorridendo.

"Tuo padre mi ha detto che ti eri svegliata."disse Clark.

"Tu sei la mia prima visita."disse Chloe.

"Come ti senti?"disse Clark avvicinandosi.

"Come un milione di dollari messi in una valigia e ben centrifugati."disse Chloe.

"Erano tutti preoccupati per te."disse Clark.

"Si,l'ho notato."disse Chloe e Clark vide tavoli pieni di fiori "Sembra che abbiano svuotato il negozio dei fiori di Nell.

A me piacciono particolarmente quelli di Lex.

Un ferro di cavallo porta fortuna.

Clark le diede il mazzo di fiori.

"Bellissimi Clark,i miei preferiti."disse Chloe annusandoli.

"Volevo dirti soltanto che mi dispiace."disse Clark sedendosi.

"Per cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Non ti ho protetto."disse Clark.

"Infatti sono arrabbiata Clark."disse Chloe "Non sei riuscito a spegnere l'incendio di Chicago nel 1861,non hai evitato la caduta dell'impero romano e nemmeno l'epidemia di peste durante il medio evo."

Clark rise "Grazie."

Chloe rise.

"Ti ricordi niente di quei ragazzi?"disse Clark.

"Si,quello che mi ha afferrata aveva un tatuaggio sul braccio."disse Chloe "Un ottagono forse…

Che succede Clark?"

"Non lo so."disse Clark "Farò qualche indagine."

"Clark Kent reporter investigativo."disse Chloe "Non suona per niente male."

"Ora riposati."disse Clark che le diede un bacio sulla fronte e andò via.

"Grazie."disse Chloe sorridendo.

Lana scese le scale del secondo piano del cinema con Lex.

"Questa sala significa molto per molte persone,ci ho passato tutti i sabati della mia infanzia al centro dell'ottava fila."disse Lana "Quando le luci si abbassavano e lo schermo si animava tutti i problemi che avevo scomparivano.

Mi sembrava di essere trasportata in un posto magico."

"È una bella storia,ma dimmi perché è così importante per te."disse Lex.

"I miei genitori si sono conosciuti qui,cerco solo di aggrapparmi a qualcosa."disse Lana.

"Quindi io dovrei conservare questa sala come monumento ai ricordi di Lana Lang."disse Lex.  
"Non intendevo questo."disse Lana.

"Sei ancora adolescente."disse Lex "Troppo giovane per essere realistica."

"Credevo che avresti capito."disse Lana "Evidentemente mi sbagliavo."

"Sono affari Lana."disse Lex "Queste vecchie pareti ospiteranno degli studi professionali e questa città ha bisogno di parcheggi."

"Porterai avanti i tuoi piani."disse Lana.

"Non mi hai dato nessun motivo per cambiare idea."disse Lex "Ora se vuoi scusarmi ho una faccenda da sbrigare."

Lex andò via e Lana rimase.

Clark trovò Whitney al negozio con gli occhiali da sole.

"Whitney,hai un minuto?"disse Clark.

"Sono occupato."disse Whitney.

"Ti ricordi quel ragazzo che è venuto ieri per delle scarpe?"disse Clark.

"Non mi dice niente,qui vengono tanti ragazzi..."disse Whitney.

"Whitney è una cosa seria."disse Clark afferrandogli la spalla.

"Piano!"disse lui mostrando il tatuaggio.

"Che cos'è quel tatuaggio?"disse Clark.

"Non sono fatti tuoi."disse Whitney.

"Te l'hanno fatto fare quei ragazzi?"disse Clark "Non è gente per te."

Whitney tolse gli occhiali "Passi il tuo tempo a cercare di rubarmi Lana e ora vorresti diventare la mia guardia del corpo."

"Questo non è vero."disse Clark.

"Non è facile vedersi come ci vedono gli altri."disse Whitney.

"Dammi retta...per favore sta lontano da quei ragazzi."disse Clark.

"Non sei mio padre Kent."disse Whitney "E ora levati di torno."

Clark andò via.

Al tramonto era nel fienile,seduto al tavolo,quando Lana lo raggiunse.

"Ehi,mi hai chiamata."disse Lana "Me lo ha detto Nell."

Lei si sedette.  
"Hai visto Whitney oggi?"disse Clark.

"Si,gli ho chiesto che succedeva."disse lei "Mi ha detto che usciva con dei nuovi amici per distrarsi un po'.

Quando ho insistito si è arrabbiato così tanto che ho lasciato perdere.

È triste veder soffrire chi ami e non poterlo aiutare."

"Lana,non so se è giusto che te lo dica,ma Whitney ha perso la borsa di studio."disse Clark.

"Cosa?"disse Lana "Ma perché non me ne ha parlato?

Era quasi arrivato a realizzare il suo sogno e lo vede sfumare così?"

"Dev'essere un inferno."disse Clark.

"Grazie di avermelo detto."disse Lana "Sei un buon amico."

Clark si alzò e prese un diario con delle foto "Ho trovato questo.

Sono i nuovi amici di Whitney."

Lana lo prese "Cosa sai di loro?"

"Erano come lui 6 anni fa."disse Clark "Ottimi atleti,campioni di football,palla canestro...i padroni della scuola."

"E poi cos'è successo?"disse Lana.

"Secondo l'annuario Will si infortunò e Scott ebbe una brutta storia di droga."disse Clark.

"Hanno visto sfumare i loro sogni."disse Lana "Credi che Whintey sia nei guai?"

"Non lo so."disse Clark "Non ha neanche provato ad ascoltarmi."

Lana si allontanò "Crede che la borsa di studio sia l'unico modo per andar via.

Vorrei che capisse che in lui c'è molto più di un giocatore di football."

Lana si sedette sui gradini.

"È fortunato ad averti."disse Clark sedendosi.

"Già,ho davvero un grande carisma e non riesco a convincere nessuno a fare nulla."disse Lana.

"Ti riferisci al cinema?"disse Clark.

"Ho visto Lex."disse Lana "Ho cercato di spiegarglielo,ma non c'è stato niente da fare.

Ha detto che non gli ho dato sufficienti ragioni economiche."

"Piuttosto insensibile."disse Clark.  
"Già,ma la cosa che davvero mi fa arrabbiare...è che ha ragione."disse Lana.

"Magari non era un rifiuto,ma solo una sfida."disse Clark.

"La mia prima sfida è aiutare Whitney."disse Lana.

"Lascia che ci pensi io."disse Clark.

"Clark,perché fai tutto questo?"disse Lana "Non...non che non lo apprezzi,che sia chiaro..."

"Non sono riuscito a salvare Chloe."disse Clark "Con Whitney sarà diverso."

Whitney chiuse il negozio di notte e la macchina rossa di Will che si sporse con la fiale verde.

"Hai dato un assaggio."disse Will "Ci vuoi dare dentro sul serio ora che sai di che cosa si tratta?"

"Certo,sono dei vostri."disse Whitney che salì in auto.

Clark era dietro un angolo,poi corse a super velocità dietro la macchina.

Lex scese dalla macchina vicino ad un vicolo dove c'era una scala di metallo e del vapore.

Il cellulare squillò e lui rispose.

"Sono lieto che tu sia qui,Luthor."disse Will "Va dentro.

C'è una cella frigorifera.

Aspetta li."

Luthor,con una valigetta di metallo,entrò nell'edificio ed aprì una porta di metallo che lo condusse ad un grossa stanza.

Il pavimento grigio era pieno di crepe,la parte bassa delle pareti era rossa,quella alta bianca,piena di macchie e c'erano delle catene che scendevano dal soffitto con dei ganci in cima.

Luthor entrò "E ora dove?

Pronto?"

La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle,poi Luthor vide Will attraversare le pareti e lo stesso fecero gli altri 3.

"Ma come siete..."disse Lex.

"Aprì la borsa,Lex."disse Will.

"Voglio il dischetto prima."disse Lex.

"Il denaro Lex."disse Will avvicinandosi "Dacci il denaro."

"Ma che succede?"disse Whitnet.

"Sta zitto."disse quello con i baffi.

Quello calvo attraversò la valigetta con una mano "È vuota.

Ci ha fregati!"

"Se avessi portato i soldi non sarei uscito vivo."disse Lex.

"Un grande sbaglio signorino."disse Will che lo afferrò alla gola con la mano destra "Posso attraversarti il collo e ucciderti."

Lex fu messo in ginocchio.

"VOGLIAMO QUEI DANNATI SOLDI!"urlò Will.

"Fermati!"disse Whitney.

"DACCI QUEI DANNATI SOLDI!"urlò Will.

"Will!"disse Whitney "Non mi avevi parlato di questo..."

"STAI ZITTO!"disse quello con i baffi.

"Basta!"disse Whitney che fu fermato dall'altro "Lo stai ammazzando!"

"Will,dobbiamo andare."disse quello con i baffi.

"La prossima volta,porta il denaro."disse Will.

La porta venne aperta e Clark entrò,ma iniziò a sentirsi male.

Quello con i baffi afferrò un gancio e glie lo diede sul viso.

I 4 fuggirono.

Lex vide Clark a terra.

"Whitney?"disse Clark e uno di loro si voltò.

Will lo afferrò e lo trascinò via "Vieni,idiota."

Il gruppo andò in una zona dove c'erano delle macchine accatastate.

Whitney scese e lo fecero anche gli altri.

"SI PUÒ SAPERE CHE TI HA PRESO?"disse Will "A CHE STAVI PENSANDO?"  
"NON STAVA PENSANDO!"disse quello con i baffi spingendolo.

"Io non voglio uccidere nessuno."disse Whitney.

"Oh,vuoi lasciare la squadra?"disse Will.

"No,non ho detto questo è solo...Luthor non mi sembra il tipo di persona che paga buono buono e poi se ne va."disse Whitney "Quello ci rovina o peggio."

"Non pensare più a Luthor."disse Will avvicinandosi "Gli ho messo addosso una paura del diavolo!

Vedrai che pagherà senza fiatare!"

"Infatti!"disse quello con i baffi.

"Ora basta."disse Will "Ora sta bene.

Questo è stato il suo battesimo del fuoco."

"Infatti."disse Whitney.

Will si allontanò e quello con i baffi lo seguì.

"Non avremmo dovuto portarlo con noi,manderà tutto all'aria!"disse quello con i baffi.

Will lo afferrò "Guardati allo specchio,ci stiamo consumando!

Smettiamola di chiacchierare.

Ci serve sangue fresco per tenere vivo questo sogno.

Va a prendere una birra e rilassati."

I 2 si allontanarono.

Will fermò Whitney "Sentimi bene...per te mi sono esposto con loro.

Non mettermi in difficoltà."

"D'accordo."disse Whitney.

"E non preoccuparti di Luthor."disse Will "Appena avrà saldato il conto ho la sensazione che sparirà per tanto,tanto tempo."

Lex accompagnò Clark in pieno paes scesero dalla macchina.

"Allora Lex?"disse Clark "Che ci facevi con quei ragazzi?"

"Mi stanno ricattando Clark."disse Lex "Ero li per una consegna.

Cominci a pensare che tuo padre abbia ragione su di me,vero?

Mi hanno rubato un dischetto che contiene informazioni riservate."

"Che c'era dentro?"disse Clark.

"Niente di illegale."disse Lex "Ma non voglio che diventi di pubblico dominio."

"È per questo che non hai denunciato il furto."disse Clark.

"Ti avevo detto di starne fuori."disse Lex che fece il giro della macchina"La domanda è...tu che ci facevi li?"

"Stavo seguendo Whitney."disse Clark "Va in giro con quei ragazzi,voglio aiutarlo."

"È a causa di Chloe?"disse Lex.

"Si."disse lui.

"Clark tu non puoi salvare il mondo."disse Lex "Finirai per avere il complesso del messia,che ti assicuro esiste, ed avere un sacco di nemici."

"Beh,ho salvato te."disse Clark "È già qualcosa.

Qual'è la tua prossima mossa?"

"Fargli capire che derubare Lex Luthor non conviene."disse Lex.

"Che mi dici di Whitney?"disse Clark.

Lex tornò all'auto "Un uomo si misura dalla qualità dei suoi amici.

Se Whitney è con loro dovrà pagarne le conseguenze."

Lex salì in macchina e andò via.

Clark andò in ospedale e trovo Pit accanto a Chloe.

Indossava un giaccone chiaro,jeans e scarpe da ginnastica.

"Pit."disse Clark che entrò con il giaccone nero e la maglietta rossa "Che ci fai qui?

Non mi aspettavi al Torch?"

"Si,ma...Chloe mi ha chiamato e le ho detto che avevamo un appuntamento..."disse Pit.

"...e ho insistito che vi vedeste qui."disse Chloe.

"Devi riposare,Chloe."disse Clark.

"Tutto questo riposo mi fa impazzire."disse Chloe "Questi professionisti della salute vogliono solo vedermi a letto a mangiare brodini."

"Che cattivi."disse Clark.

"Clark devo farlo,non tagliarmi fuori ti prego."disse Chloe "Ho fatto fare a Pit alcune ricerche."

"Che hai scoperto?"disse Clark.

"E se usassero tatuaggi di meteorite per accelerare il metabolismo?"disse Chloe "Le loro molecole si stanno muovendo letteralmente in iper velocità."

"Così riescono ad attraversare corpi solidi."disse Clark.

"Questa è pura follia!"disse Pit.

"Eppure lo fanno."disse Chloe.

"È una specie di dipendenza."disse Clark.

"Che i loro corpi non potranno sopportare troppo a lungo."disse Chloe.

"Che cosa vorresti dire?"disse Clark.

"Che se esageri poi paghi le conseguenze."disse Chloe.

Lana entrò nel cinema con delle foto e sentì un rumore"Nell?

Nell sei tu?"

Whitney gli mise la mano sulla spalla e lei lo vide terrorizzato.

"Whitney..."disse lei.

"Sono nei guai Lana."disse lui "Mi sono fidato dei ragazzi sbagliati.

Ti ho delusa.

E adesso non so che cosa devo fare."

"Va tutto bene."disse Lana che lo abbracciò.

Poco dopo Whitney era seduto.

"Dopo aver avuto il denaro uccideranno Lex e anche me per averli traditi."disse Whitney.

"Hai fatto la cosa giusta."disse Lana.

"Già."disse lui "Un po' poco e troppo tardi."

Clark si avvicinò con un caffè"E adesso dove sono?"

"Di nuovo al locale a dormirci su."disse Whitney.

"Ma tu hai visto il dischetto che hanno rubato a Lex?"disse Clark.

"No,ma potrebbe essere li."disse Whitney "Potrei andare a riprenderlo."

"È troppo pericoloso,chiamiamo la polizia."disse Lana.

"Niente polizia."disse lui "Sono già abbastanza nei guai."

"Dimmi dove sono."disse Clark"Entrerò ed uscirò prima che si sveglino."

"Vengo con te,Clark."disse Whitney alzandosi "Io mi sono messo in questo casino e io devo provare ad uscirne."

I 2 andarono via ed entrarono nel locale.

"È vuoto."disse Clark.

"Saranno fuori a cercarmi."disse Whitney.

"Troviamolo prima che tornino."disse Clark.

Whitney iniziò a frugare.

Clark usò la vista a raggi x e lo vide in un condotto per l'aria.

"Non è qui."disse Whitney.

"Cerca ancora."disse Clark che andò a prenderlo,mentre lui era distratto "L'ho trovato."

Will apparve e poi arrivarono gli altri 2.

"I miei complimenti,ragazzino."disse Will che vide il dvd nella mano di Clark "Non ho idea di come tu abbia fatto a trovarlo,ma me lo devi ridare.

Adesso."

Clark lo stritolò.

Will attraversò il petto di Clark con un pugno e gli afferrò il cuore "Fa male vero?

Come se qualcuno ti masticasse dentro.

Ti ho masticato abbastanza,non vorrei che tu morissi davvero."

Lui estrasse la mano e Clark cadde a terra.

Will guardò Whitney e lo indicò "Tu sarai il prossimo."

Whitney fu portato da quello con i baffi e Will tra le macchine accatastate.

"Will,ti prego."disse Whitney e lui lo spinse.

"Continua a muoverti."disse l'altro.

Quello calvo rimase attorno a Clark che usò la vista a raggi x su di lui.

"So cosa ti è successo al braccio quando eravate alla banca."disse Clark.

"Ah errori del mestiere."disse lui "Può capitare.

Non mi ha fatto male.

Quando sono uscito avevo un braccio di meno."

"Non puoi farcela."disse Clark "Così morirai."

"Se solo tu non ci avessi rovinato tutto non sarebbe successo,quindi ora tu la pagherai."disse il ragazzo e Lex lo colpì alla testa facendolo svenire.

"Come ci hai trovati?"disse Clark alzandosi.

"Mi ha chiamato Lana e mi ha detto tutto."disse Lex "Avresti dovuto avvertirmi."

"Devo trovare Whitney."disse Clark.

"Aspetta Clark."disse Lex che prese il telefono "Chiamo la polizia."

Lex alzò lo sguardo e non lo vide più.

Will afferrò Whitney e si mise sotto ad una macchina tenuta da una catena "Pensavo avessi capito.

Era la tua occasione per essere di nuovo in cima."

"Persa la borsa di studio ho pensato che fosse finita,ma mi sbagliavo."disse Whitney.

"No,non sbagliavi."disse Will "La tua vita è finita!

Te la ricordi la tua iniziazione?

Come ti sei unito a noi?

Così ora ci lasceremo.

Non abbiamo più tempo.

Prendi il telecomando."

Quello con i baffi prese il telecomando.

"Lascialo andare."disse Clark e l'altro voltò Whitney di spalle.

Il tatuaggio si spense.

"Sta arrivando la polizia."disse Clark.

Will puntò la pistola al mento di Whitney "No,no.

Pensaci bene,Whitney.

C'è un solo modo per lasciarci."

"Non preoccuparti."disse quello con i baffi "Ti copro io."

L'uomo premette il pulsante e il gancio si staccò.

"SIIIIIII!"urlò Will.

Clark si mosse a super velocità,afferrò Whitney e l'altro venne spappolato.

I 2 si schiantarono sui barili.

La polizia arrivò e arrestarono l'altro.

Poco dopo Clark andò da Lex.

"Che hai detto alla polizia?"disse Clark.

"La verità."disse Lex "Questi ragazzi sono entrati in casa mia,tu e Whitney li avete scoperti,avete fatto gli eroi e siete intervenuti."

"E gli hai detto che..."disse Clark.

"Sono passati attraverso i muri?"disse Lex "Troppo fantasiosa la cosa.

Ho preferito evitare."

"Scusa per il dischetto."disse Clark.

"Non sono venuto per quello."disse Lex "Sono venuto perché il mio amico era nei guai."

"Grazie."disse Clark andando via.

Lex andò verso la macchina dove c'erano i 2 "E voi non dimenticate.

Mantenete il mio segreto e io manterrò il vostro.

E se non lo fate scoprirete di non essere i soli a passare attraverso i muri."

Chloe,Clark e Lana camminarono per il paese al tramonto.

"Ah,il dolce profumo della libertà."disse Chloe.

"Eri in ospedale Chloe,non in prigione."disse Clark.

"Dopo una settimana ti senti come in prigione."disse Chloe"Cioè mi sono...cibo cattivo,luci spente alle 9 e niente tv.

Sto pensando di fare un esposto."

I 2 risero.

"E Whitney sta meglio?"disse Chloe.

"Si riprende un po' alla volta."disse Lana.

"Ok,bene,ciao."disse Chloe andando via e andando addosso ad una donna "Oh,scusami."

"Chloe,ma dove vai?"disse Clark.

"Voglio fare un controllo con la polizia,sai non è stato trovato l'inchiostro per quei tatuaggi,Scot e Derek hanno la bocca cucita e non vorrei che coprissero tutto."disse Chloe.

"Chloe?"disse Clark e lei si voltò "Ci sei mancata."

"Grazie."disse Chloe.

"In anticipo."disse Lana con la cartellina rossa in mano "Ok,mi devo lanciare.

Mi fai gli auguri?"

"Non ne hai bisogno."disse Clark.

Lana entrò nel cinema e trovò Lex seduto.

"Grazie di essere venuto."disse Lana.

Lex si alzò "La tua chiamata mi ha stupito.

Dopo il nostro incontro pensavo di non rivederti più."

"Questa volta sono preparata."disse Lana dandogli un foglio.

"Questo cos'è?"disse Lex.

"La mia proposta d'affari."disse Lana "Alcune piccole città hanno restituito ai loro vecchi quartieri il ruoli centrali di una volta.

E non l'hanno fatto costruendo centri commerciali e parcheggi,ma restaurando vecchi edifici già esistenti trasformandoli in caffè,librerie,ristoranti..."

"Vuoi far diventare il Taloon una libreria?"disse Lex.

"Potrebbe diventare un posto dove fare mostre."disse Lana "Guarda pagina 12.

Potresti registrare l'edificio come bene storico il che ti agevolerebbe con il fisco.

Solo non chiedermi di spiegarlo a loro."

"Chi se ne occuperebbe?"disse Lex.

"Nell dice che le interessa."disse Lana "Potrei far pratica con lei dopo la scuola e provare da sola durante l'estate."

"Come ti è venuto in mente."disse Lex.

"Clark ha detto che a te le sfide piacciono."disse Lana.

"Beh,me ne hai proposta una allettante."disse Lex.

"Affare fatto?"disse Lana.

"Dovrò rivedere tutto meglio,ma...affare fatto."disse Lex allontanandosi.

"Davvero?"disse Lana sorridendo.

"Davvero."disse Lex "Credo che possa essere l'inizio di un'interessante collaborazione."

Lex andò via e Lana sorrise.


	49. SMALLVILLE:RIAFFIORA IL PASSATO

SMALLVILLE:RIAFFIORA IL PASSATO

In un luogo del tutto buio Lex Luthor si svegliò appeso a testa in giù.

Aveva un occhio livido e un taglio sullo zigomo sinistro e indossava una camicia di forza.

Dal soffitto si vedevano delle piccole luci.

Una porta si aprì.

"Lasciatemi andare."disse Lex.

Un uomo entrò nella stanza e si avvicinò,poi accese una luce davanti a lui con un telecomando.

"Che cosa vuoi da me?"disse Lex.

"La verità."disse l'uomo.

FLASHBACK

Lex era in una discoteca con addosso una giacca di pelle nera,maglietta viola,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Documento."disse l'uomo all'entrata.

"Lavori qui da poco,eh?"disse Lex.

"Tutto a posto,fallo passare."disse un uomo di colore.

Lex entrò con una ragazza.

"Salve."disse lei.

"Grazie."disse Lex che gli diede la mancia.

"E di che?"disse l'uomo.

"È carina."disse lui.

"È fidanzata."disse Lex.

I 3 arrivarono al centro della discoteca e c'era un palco con delle donne che ballavano.

"Che te ne pare,Amanda?"disse Lex.

"È assordante."disse Amanda.

"Il locale è pieno."disse Lex.

"Il posto per te c'è sempre."disse l'uomo e prese un'altra mancia.

Lex e la donna salirono le scale e andarono al livello superiore.

"Non sei obbligato a tenermi compagnia."disse lei "Lui starà fuori solo un paio di giorni."

"Non è affatto un obbligo."disse Lex "In realtà il tuo fidanzato mi ha fatto un favore non mi andava di venire da solo."

Lei rise.

"Non mi sembri il tipo che rimane da solo a lungo."disse lei che andò a sedersi.

"2 martini."disse Lex.

"Subito."disse il barista.

Lex andò a sedersi.

"Conseguenze zero."disse lei prendendo una specie di gomma dentro una confezione "È conveniente."

"Solo se poi è vero."disse Lex.

Il barista gli portò 2 bicchieri con dentro del liquido verde.

"Al fidanzamento della mia grande amica,Amanda."disse Lex che brindò.

"Salute."disse lei.

"Salute."disse lui bevendo.

La donna guardò alla sua destra e rimase sconvolta.

"Che c'è?"disse Lex.

Lex guardò alle sue spalle e vide un uomo su un divano tra 2 donne.

La ragazza si avvicinò sconvolta e Lex la seguì.

Lui rimase scosso nel vederla.

"Amanda..."disse lui.

"Mi avevi detto che partivi per affari!"disse lei.

"Posso spiegarti,davvero..."disse lui e lei si tolse l'anello "No!

Aspetta!

Non fare così!"

Lei glie lo tirò.

"Io..."disse lui "NON È COME CREDI AMANDA!

ASPETTA!"

Lei corse via.

"Sei un figlio di puttana!"disse lui a Lex "L'hai fatto apposta,vero?"

"Hai fatto tutto da solo."disse Lex "Amanda merita di meglio."

L'uomo si alzò e gli andò dietro "Bastardo."

Amanda pianse tra a folla e Lex la fermò.

"Amanda,aspetta..."disse Lex.

L'uomo lo afferrò e o fece voltare.

"LEX!"urlò l'uomo dandogli un pugno allo stomaco.

Lex rispose con un pugno al volto e l'altro diede un altro pugno.

Quello di colore li separò.

L'altro prese un coltello e colpì Luthor,quello di colore lo spinse via ed estrasse una pistola.

"INDIETRO!"disse quello di colore e l'altro lo attaccò,così aprì il fuoco e lo uccise.

La ragazza iniziò a piangere.

FINE FLASHBACK

"BUGIARDO!"urlò l'uomo "QUESTO È QUELLO CHE DICEVANO I GIORNALI,MA NON È ANDATA COSÌ!

L'uomo lo afferrò con i guanti neri e lo fece girare.

"È LA VERITÀ!"urlò Lex "LEGGI I RAPPORTI DELLA POLIZIA!"

"Hai fatto sparire le prove,non so come ci sei riuscito...ma la pagherai!"disse l'uomo.

"Chi sei?"disse Lex.

"Ti sei dimenticato di me?"disse l'uomo "M'hai ammazzato."

L'uomo gli puntò la pistola alla testa "E ora non c'è tuo padre a salvarti."

L'uomo sparò.

FLASHBACK

Clark camminò nei corridoi della scuola con Pit e Chloe.

Clark indossava la camicia azzurra,con le righe,pantaloni chiari e scarpe marroni,Pit una maglietta verde,pantaloni chiari e scarpe da ginnastica,Chloe una maglietta marrone,pantaloni marrone scuro e scarpe nere.

"La lezione con il professor Ostin mi ha fatto venire un appetito..."disse Clark toccandosi la pancia.

"Io l'ho perso quando ci ha detto di fare per lunedì la biografia di un nostro compagno."disse Pit.

I 3 salirono le scale.

"Perché non ti va di scrivere 6 pagine o perché il compagno è stato assegnato a caso?"disse Chloe."

"Pit sostiene che l'estrazione era truccata."disse Clark.

"Ci sono 10 ragazze in classe,tutte degne di essere intervistate per ore e io mi ritrovo con quello che gestisce il negozio della scuola."disse Pit.

"So che è molto..."disse Clark.

"Efficiente?"disse Chloe.

"Spiritoso."disse Pi salirono la seconda rampa di scale"Ora saprò tutto sulla nobile arte del vendere striscioni e magliette,se sopravviverò.

Tu non hai smesso un secondo di sorridere,chi è la tua vittima?"

"L'illustre signor Clark Kent."disse Chloe ridendo.

"Io?"disse Clark sorpreso.

"Esatto."disse Chloe ridendo.

"Ritiro tutto,è tuo il compito più difficile."disse Pit.

"E perché?"disse Clark.

"Senza offesa,ma per scrivere 6 pagine interessanti su di te bisognerà scavare a fondo."disse Pit.

"Io faccio tante cose..."disse Clark.

"Si e con le mie grandi doti da giornalista tirerò fuori qualche scheletro dal tuo armadio."disse Chloe.

"Chloe,guarda che questo è un compito,non è un'inchiesta sulla corruzione."disse Clark camminando per i corridoi.

"Tranquillo Clark,tanto non hai niente da nascondere,giusto?"disse Chloe.

"Andiamo sputa,chi è che ti è capitato?"disse Pit.

"No,non me lo dire...Lana Lang?"disse Chloe e Clark mostrò il foglio bianco preso dal taschino.

Pit prese il foglio.

"Ah,perché chiedertelo?"disse Chloe "Bastava guardarti in faccia."

"Lo dicevo io,è tutto un imbroglio."disse Pit "Scommetto che hai già studiato un piano d'attacco."

"Non ne ho bisogno."disse Clark "La sto aiutando a sistemare il Taloon per l'apertura."

"Carino,il vice fidanzato l'aiuta mentre Whitney lavora con il padre..."disse Chloe.

"E su queste note..."disse Clark andando via.

Lei lo afferrò "Aspetta...guarda che ti devo intervistare."

"Giusto."disse Clark andando via "Ci vediamo in giro."

"Mi ha scaricato o sbaglio?"disse Chloe.

"Non guarda in faccia nessuno quando c'è di mezzo Lana."disse Pit "Andiamo."

Clark andò al Taloon.

Lana era sotto una scala e metteva un secchio a terra"Mi aveva promesso di finire in tempo."

"Prima che le tubature cominciassero a perdere,non vengono sostituite da anni."disse l'uomo.

"E ora quanto ci vorrà?"disse Lana.

"È difficile dirlo con esattezza finché non vado ad infilarmi la sopra."disse l'uomo"Se resusciti il passato,poi ti tocca farci i conti."

"Quando arriverà Luthor dovrà dargli un preventivo,tempi precisi e una spiegazione migliore di questa."disse Lana e l'uomo annuì.

Lei si voltò e vide l'uomo che aveva accoltellato Lex nella discoteca.

"Non abbiamo ancora aperto."disse Lana.

"Voglio solo un modulo per quel posto."disse l'uomo.

"So che è tardi,ma se posso ancora..."disse l'uomo.

"Certo."disse lei andando dietro il bancone.

"Lei è molto gentile,signorina..."disse l'uomo.

"Lang."disse lei che gli diede un foglio "I colloqui per diventare vice direttore inizieranno tra qualche giorno."

"Va bene,posso anche aspettare."disse lui stringendole la mano "Jude Love."

"Piacere."disse lei.

"Ho sentito dire che Lex Luthor ha finanziato questo progetto."disse l'uomo.

"Si,è uno dei soci."disse Lana "L'ha già conosciuto?"

"Secoli fa."disse Jude.

"Allora sa molte cose."disse Lana.

"So che c'è una ragione se ora è a Smallville."disse Jude "Vuole un consiglio:gli stia lontana.

Quando Lex è coinvolto le cose finiscono male."

Lex scese dall'auto in giacca e cravatta nera e l'uomo di colore della discoteca lo afferrò leggermente.

"E tu che ci fai qui?"disse Lex "Eravamo d'accordo che,dopo quella notte,non ci saremmo più incontrati."

"L'ho visto Lex?"disse l'uomo.

"Visto?"disse Lex.

"Jude."disse l'uomo.

"Sai come me che non è possibile."disse Lex.

"Ascoltami!"disse l'uomo "È vivo ti dico,lo trovo ovunque vado,mi sta seguendo!"

"Ora calmati."disse Lex.

"Non sono pazzo Lex."disse l'uomo.

"Quell'uomo ti ha detto cosa vuole?"disse Lex.

"Si."disse l'uomo "La verità."

Lex vide Clark camminare per il marciapiede.

"Senti,ho un appartamento mio in città."disse Lex dandogli una chiave "Resta li finché non ti telefono."

L'uomo andò via.

Lex raggiunse Clark.

"Ciao Lex."disse Clark.

"Ciao."disse Lex.

"Quello chi era?"disse Clark.  
"Ah,nessuno."disse Lex.

Lex entrò nel locale "Così abbiamo una perdita d'acqua."

Lana annuì.

"Stai bene,Lana?"disse Clark.

"Sono un po' nervosa."disse Lana.

"Dai,è solo una perdita."disse Lex.

"È venuto un tuo amico poco fa,mi ha detto di...guardarmi da te."disse Lana.

"E come si chiamava?"disse Lex.

Lana prese un foglio "Jude Love."

Lex guardò il foglio attentamente.

"Cosa c'è Lex?"disse Clark.

"Da quanto se n'è andato?"disse Lex.

"Da pochi minuti."disse Lana.

Lex andò via e camminò in strada guardandosi intorno.

"Lex."disse Clark "Chi è Jude Love?"

"Credimi Clark,non so con chi abbia parlato Lana,ma non può essere lui."disse Lex salendo in macchina "Non preoccuparti dai.

Non c'è motivo."

Lex mise in moto e partì una fortissima musica.

Lex provò a spegnere la radio,ma non ci riuscì e la gente iniziò a lamentarsi per il trambusto.

"Che è successo?"disse Clark.

"Non lo so."disse Lex.

Clark usò la vista a raggi x e vide una cassetta collegata con dei fili alla radio.

"Sotto il cruscotto."disse Clark.

Lex riuscì a spegnere la musica"Qualcuno deve averlo collegato mentre ero dentro con Lana."

"E per quale motivo?"disse Clark.

"Credo che sia semplicemente uno scherzo idiota,Clark."disse Lex "Che ha ottenuto il suo scopo,guarda che folla."

Clark si voltò e vide delle persone ferme "Lex..."

"Clark,la faccenda non ti riguarda."disse Lex andando via.

Poco dopo Clark tornò a casa "Ehi,c'è qualcuno?"

"Ciao."disse Jonathan che era al tavolo,con Marta e Chloe "C'è un registratore che ti aspetta."

Chloe aveva una maglietta rosa.

"Chloe,che stai facendo?"disse Clark.

"Dato che non riuscivo a trovarti ho deciso di cominciare le ricerche dal principio e ,al contrario di te, i tuoi genitori hanno cortesemente accettato di farsi intervistare."disse Chloe.

"Chloe ci ha fatto delle domande molto intelligenti,Clark."disse Marta.

"Grazie."disse lei "Ehm...ma devo farvene delle altre,quindi torniamo al punto.

Adottare Clark è stato particolarmente complicato?"

I 2 si guardarono.

"Complicato come adottare gli altri bambini,credo."disse Jonahan.

"Qual'è stata la procedura?"disse Chloe "Ci sono volute settimane o mesi?

Vi siete rivolti ad un avvocato o ad un'agenzia?"

"Oh accidenti...è finita la cassetta."disse Chloe togliendola "Non importa,ne altre in macchina.

Bene,torno subito."

Lei si alzò ed uscì.

"Chloe sta indagando su di te per fare un compito?"disse Marta.

"Quando ve l'hanno dato?"disse Jonathan.

"Oggi."disse Clark "Lei si è messa in testa di scoprire tutto sulla mia vita."

"Senti,non abbiamo nulla in contrario a parlare di te,ma se ci fa domande sull'adozione,non..."disse Jonathan.

"Qual'è il problema?"disse Clar si guardarono "C'è qualcosa che non so?"

"Ecco abbiamo dovuto inventarci una storia,insomma la cosa è un po complessa."disse Jonathan.

"Si ed è senz'altro meglio che nessuno vada a metterci il naso."disse Marta.

Chloe tornò "Scusate,vi ho interrotto?"

Chloe sfogliò dei fogli "Clark,ora che finalmente giri nella mia orbita ho un paio di domande anche per te."

"Oh,scusami,devo riuscire subito."disse Clark "Ho appuntamento con Lana per intervistarla."

"Ah,senti...non vorrei sembrarti paranoica,ma...mi stai evitando?"disse Chloe.

Clark sorrise "Domani.

Te lo prometto."

Clark uscì.

Chloe si sedette "Ok,questa una curiosità,più che una domanda,non prendetela nel verso sbagliato,ma...vostro figlio è sempre stato così strano?"

Marta spalancò gli occhi e Jonathan rimase senza parole.

La notte era scesa e Clark e Lana camminarono per il paese.

"Che effetto fa?"disse Clark.

"Cosa?"disse Lana.

"Aver impedito che il Taloon diventasse un parcheggio sotterraneo tutto da sola?"disse Clark attraversando la strada.

"È fantastico,la gente ti considera,hai delle responsabilità."disse lei "Ti guardano con altri occhi."

"Come una persona adulta."disse Clark.

"Mi sono tolta il costume da fatina una volta per tutte."disse Lana.

I 2 sorrisero.

Lex arrivò sul posto e scese dalla macchina.

"Come mai sei qui?"disse Lana.

"Ha telefonato l'idraulico dicendo che ha il preventivo e ha detto che ci saremmo visti qui."disse Lex.

I 3 entrarono e lei accese le luci.

Trovarono l'operaio a terra.  
"Ma quello è..."disse Clark.

Lana soccorse l'uomo "Tutto bene?"

Lui si alzò "Credo di si.

Stavo entrando dal retro quando qualcuno mi ha aggredito e costretto a farlo passare.

Poi mi ha colpito."

"L'ha visto in faccia?"disse Clark.  
"No."disse l'uomo vedendo che la sua testa sanguinava.

Clark vide un pacco regalo "Guarda."

"Non c'era quando me ne sono andata,avverto la polizia."disse Lana andando via.

Clark vide una busta sul regalo con scritto "Lex Luthor".

"Lex,c'è il tuo nome."disse Lana.

Lex si avvicinò e prese la lettera,aprendola e trovando scritto "Zero.

Conseguenze."

"Conseguenze zero."disse Lex parendo il pacco.

I 2 rimasero scossi nel vedere la mano tagliata dall'uomo di colore.

La polizia arrivò sul posto.

"Come vanno le cose?"disse Clark sedendosi vicino Lana.

"Bene,finché non è arrivato quel magnifico pacco."disse Lana.

"Si,una domanda stupida."disse Clark.

"Quanto dev'essere malata una persona per arrivare a fare una cosa del genere?"disse Lana.

"Non lo so."disse Clark "Ma non ho mai visto Lex così agitato."

"Ben venuto nel club."disse lei "Quel tizio me l'ha detto.

Quando Lex è coinvolto finisce sempre male.

Che ne sappiamo di lui e del suo passato?"

"Scusate,mi spiace molto per quello che è successo,ma faremo comunque l'inaugurazione del locale."disse Lex.

"Che avrà una brutta fama ancora prima di aprire."disse Lana andando via.

Lex si sedette "Accidenti..."

"Tu sai chi è il tizio a cui...insomma..."disse Clark.

"Max."disse Lex "L'ho conosciuto molto tempo fa a Metropolis."

"Hai idea di chi possa averlo fatto?"disse Clark.

"No."disse Lex.

"Il tuo vecchio amico,Jude Love?"disse Clark.

"Dubito che sia stato lui."disse Lex.

"Perché?"disse Clark.

"Perché è morto da più di 3 anni."disse Lex.

Il giorno dopo Chloe entrò a scuola con Pit.

Lei aveva un giubbetto di jeans,maglietta a righe orizzontali arancioni e nere,jeans blu e scarpe nere,mentre Pit indossava un giaccone chiaro,camicia bianca con linee orizzontali azzurre e jeans blu.

"Pit sono disperata!"disse Chloe "Sono riuscita a strappare ai Kent soltanto informazioni gastronomiche."

"Senti al Taloon arriva una mano mozzata e tu parli solo di Clark?"disse Pit "Ma come puoi?

Io sono sicuro che c'è di mezzo Lex Luthor."

"Dai,vacci piano..."disse lei ridendo "Hai litigato con i Luthor,ma..."

"Molto più che litigato."disse Pit "Sai che hanno fatto alla mia famiglia."

"D'accordo,ma io posso condurre un'indagine alla volta."disse Chloe "Tornando a Clark..."

"Chloe...per favore."disse Pit "Che cosa vuoi da me?

In mondo pieno d'acqua inquinata,lui sgorga dalla sorgente più pura."

"Lo so,ma tu lo conosci da più tempo,raccontami un aneddoto,dammi anche la più piccolissima informazione che illumini il suo oscuro passato."disse Chloe.

"Beh...in prima elementare è successa una cosa."disse Pit.  
"Fantastico!"disse Chloe che gli si mise davanti "La prima notizia dopo 2 giorni.

Ti prego continua."

Chloe e Pit camminarono.

"C'era un bambino prepotente in terzo,non faceva che picchiare tutti i ragazzini della scuola."disse Pit "Un giorno è arrivato il mio turno.

Stava quasi per staccarmi la testa,quando Clark è intervenuto."

"Ha preso le tue difese?"disse Chloe arrivando alla porta del giornale.

Clak stampò un foglio "Morte al Club Zero."

Indossava la camicia rossa con righe nere.

"Anche se è stato un bel gesto,Pit,non lo definirei l'aneddoto del secolo."disse Chloe.

"Aneddoto?"disse Clark.

"Non ho finito."disse Pit "Non solo Clark lo spinse via,ma lo scaraventò contro la porta spaccandola e non so ancora come abbia fatto.

Quello era il doppio di noi."

"Clark?"disse Chloe "Commenti?"

"Beh,avevamo solo 6 anni e lui ci sembrava grande,ma non lo era."disse Clark.

"Se vuoi altre vecchie storielle chiedi alla fonte,io vado a fare l'intervista."disse Pit e Chloe sorrise.

"Divertiti."disse Chloe e Pit uscì.

"E così il mistero sulla vita di Clark Kent si infittisce."disse Chloe sorridendo.

"Mistero?"disse Clark.

"Si."disse Chloe che andò a prendere una cartellina "Dato che tu fai ostruzionismo ho cercato informazioni da altre parti.

Così ho scoperto che sei stato adottato attraverso la Metropolis United **Charities** ,ma adesso arriva il bello.

L'agenzia è stata aperta solo per 6 mesi e l'unica adozione di cui si sono occupati è stata la tua."

"Non conosci limiti,vero Chloe?"disse Clark.

Chloe smise di sorridere "Non lo sapevi?

Pensavo te l'avessero detto.

Non hai mai fatto domande ai tuoi?"

"E per quale motivo?"disse Clark "I miei genitori o mi hanno rifiutato o sono morti e comunque tu non puoi intrometterti nella mia vita."

"Volevo essere precisa."disse Chloe.

"È soltanto un compito,io ieri ho passato un'ora con Lana e fine,non serve altro."disse Clark "Qui sembra quasi un'indagine polizia.

Io non sono un mistero da risolvere."

Clark andò alla porta.

"Clark io..."disse Chloe e lui chiuse la porta "Se solo sapessi..."

Lex era dentro una palestra e prendeva a pugni un sacco da boxe,indossando i guantoni e una tuta grigia.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta lo raggiunse.

"Mi dica."disse Lex.

"Secondo il portiere...Max non è mai andato nel suo appartamento a Metropolis."disse l'uomo.

"Che ha saputo di Love?"disse Lex.

"I genitori morirono in un incidente."disse l'altro "Era figlio unico.

Ereditò tutto quanto."

"Amanda Rootman?"disse Lex "È riuscito a trovarla?"

"Ha traslocato senza lasciare il recapito."disse l'uomo "Da quanto non la vede?"

"Più o meno 3 anni"disse Lex.  
"Indagherò ancora,ma ci vorrà tempo."disse l'uomo"Farei prima,sapendo di che si tratta."

"No,lei la trovi e l'avverta che la sua vita è in pericolo."disse Lex "Non serve che sappia altro."

FLASHBACK

Amanda era a terra e piangeva accanto al corpo.

Filan arrivò sul posto "Fate passare."

Max lo fermò "Lei chi è?"

"Detective Sam Filan,polizia di Metropolis."disse lui mostrando il distintivo "Si occupa lei della sicurezza in questo zoo?"

"Si."disse Max.

"Non si muova."disse l'altro "Dobbiamo parlare."

"Sei arrivato."disse Lex che si teneva un fazzoletto insanguinato sul petto.

"Caro Lex..."disse Filan mettendogli il braccio destro sulla schiena "Sei veramente nei guai questa volta.

Com'è andata esattamente?

Ehi,su,se mi crolli adesso non so come aiutarti.

Cos'è successo?"

FLASHBACK

Jude estrasse il coltello e accoltellò Lex,poi Max lo spinse via.

Lex estrasse la pistola e gli sparò.

FINE FLASHBACK

"È andata davvero così?"disse Filan.

"Si."disse Lex.

"Ecco la versione ufficiale:tu non eri qui."disse Filan "Nei giornali e nei rapporti di polizia il tuo nome non comparirà."

"Dici?"disse Lex.

"I soldi di papà servono a questo."disse Filan "Ma gli costerà caro."

"E per Amanda?"disse Lex.

"Lascia stare,sistemo tutto io."disse Filan "Ma tu non dovrai più vederla ne parlare con lei,chiaro?"

Filan gli diede un biglietto "Va da questo dottore,ti curerà la ferita.

Niente pronto soccorso.

Fila via."

Lex se ne andò,dopo aver guardato Amanda.

Filan andò da Max "Hai visto cos'è successo?"  
"Quasi tutto."disse Max.

"Allora sorridi,stai per metterti in tasca un sacco di soldi."disse Filan.

FINE FLASHBACK

Lex continuò gli allenamenti e Jude gli puntò la pistola alla nuca.

Lex si voltò e lo vide sorridente.

"Non dici niente?"disse Jude avvicinandosi "Allora anche Lex Luthor a volte ammutolisce."

"Falla finita,tu sei pazzo."disse Lex "Non so che cosa..."

"Voglio sapere la verità sul Club Zero?"disse Jude "Chi ti ha coperto?

Quel poliziotto?

Ti ricordi di lui?

Filan.

È morto.

Sembra che fossi implicato anche tu in quella storia e questo è molto interessante."

"Perché non mi uccidi adesso?"disse Lex.

"Ah...perché è più divertente vederti soffrire e quando meno te lo aspetti...bang."disse Jude.

Clark camminò in una strada boscosa con un foglio in mano e arrivò alla porta della palestra.

"Dimmi..."disse Jude e Clark si mise ad origliare "...cosa...è successo veramente."

Clark aprì la porta "LEX!"

Lex si accorse che Jude era sparito e Clark lo raggiunse.

"LEX TUTTO A POSTO?"disse Clark.

"Come mai sei venuto?"disse Lex.

"In ufficio mi hanno detto che eri qui."disse Clark "Ho sentito un'altra voce."

"No,ti sbagli,sono solo."disse Lex togliendosi i guantoni e sedendosi.

"Mi sono informato su Max e su quello che è successo al club Zero."disse Clark "Lui ha sparato e ucciso Jude Love.

Hanno tutti un ruolo in questa storia.

E il tuo qual'è?"

"Per favore Clark,se tieni alla nostra amicizia lascia stare."disse Lex "È bene che certi segreti restino tali."

Al tramonto Jonathan uscì dal pollaio "Clark!

Dai sbrigati."

Clark lo raggiunse.

"Le mucche non mangiano da sole."disse Jonathan "Fatto tardi stanotte?"

"Ho dato una mano a Lana."disse Clark "Continua a lavorare,non vuole che quel macabro incidente ritardi l'apertura del Taloon."

"Cose che accadono se ti metti in affari con Lex Luthor."disse Jonathan aprendo una recinzione.

"Se non fosse stato per il ripensamento di Lex,ora il Taloon sarebbe un parcheggio."disse Clark entrando nel recinto e chiudendolo.

"Quel ragazzo ha un passato oscuro e non vorrei che qualcuno di voi ne subisse le conseguenze."disse Jonathan.

"Il passato è passato,meglio guardare al futuro."disse Clark.

"Ok,colpito e affondato."disse Jonathan "A proposito,come va la ricerca di Chloe?

Ha smesso di andare in giro a fare interviste?"

"Ho paura di no."disse Clark aprendo un altro recinto.

"Ah,Clark,se te lo domanda,non ti piacciono i piselli,è la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente."disse Jonathan.

"E se invece mi fa delle domande sulla Metropolis United Charities?"disse Clark.

Jonathan si fermò "Ho sempre pensato che la perseveranza fosse una virtù."

"Non ho mai riflettuto sul problema dell'adozione."disse Clark "Papà,Chloe dice che quell'agenzia è stata aperta solo per 6 mesi e hanno dato in adozione solo me."

"Vedi Clark...la procedura è difficile anche passando per i normali canali."disse Jonathan riprendendo a camminare "Nel tuo caso è stata più complicata del solito."

"Ma è tutto legale?"disse Clark.

"Si,si,legale,ma per adottarti servivano dei requisiti che io e tua madre non avevamo."disse Jonathan.

"In che senso?"disse Clark.

"Diciamo che la strada per arrivare ad ottenere il tuo certificato di nascita è stata molto difficile."disse Jonathan che si fermò "Senti niente?"

"No,cosa?"disse Clark.

"La mandria è al di la della collina,dovremmo sentire i muggiti."disse Jonathan.

I 2 corsero e trovarono un prato disseminato di mucche morte a decine.

Nel campo c'erano dei barili arrugginiti della Luthor Corporation da cui usciva liquido nero,ammassato in alcune pozze con una parte viola.

Questo liquido ribolliva.

La polizia arrivò sul posto ed erano presenti anche degli uomini in tuta anti contaminazione gialla.

"Presto,dobbiamo prelevare altri campioni."disse uno di loro.

Jonathan era appoggiato ad una staccionata,con Marta vicino e Clark accanto.

Chloe era dietro di loro con la macchina fotografica e indossava un lungo cappotto marrone.

"Cosa pensi che sia successo?"disse Chloe "Perché la Luthor Corporation li ha scaricati qui?"

Arrivò una jeep militare grigia,con il simbolo della Luthor Corporation sul posto, degli uomini scesero e tra loro c'era Lex.

"Ora è meglio che scatto altre foto."disse Chloe andando via.

Lex si avvicinò e andò dai 2 genitori "Mi dispiace davvero.

Non so come sia potuto accadere,credetemi.

Ma farò tutto il possibile per scoprirlo.

Vi ripagherò la mandria,questo è ovvio."

"E così credi di aver risolto tutto,vero Lex?"disse Jonathan "Spargi un po' di soldi e aspetti che si calmino le acque.

Sappi che le cose non sono sempre così facili."

Jonathan andò via con Marta e Lex afferrò la recinzione con rabbia.

Clark lo raggiunse.  
"Non credevo di poter scendere ancora più in basso agli occhi di tuo padre,ovviamente sbagliavo."disse Lex "Tu sai che se avessi intuito qualcosa,l'avrei impedito,vero?"

"Ha a che fare con quella storia del Club Zero?"disse Clark.

"Credo di si."disse Lex.

"Questa storia non riguarda più soltanto te."disse Clark che si allontanò "Di quello che sai alla polizia."

Lex rimase a pensare e lo sceriffo lo raggiunse.

"Signor Lughor,c'è uno della forestale che vuole parlarle."disse lo sceriffo "È laggiù."

Lex andò da uno degli uomini della forestale che si tolse gli occhiali e rivelo essere Jude.

"La tua società dovrà rispondere di inquinamento ambientale."disse Jude.

"Vado a parlare con lo sceriffo."disse Lex.

"Per dirgli cosa?"disse Jude che gli diede la scossa con il taser e lo gettò nel furgone.

Il cielo si annuvolò.

Clark era nella cucina "Gli dica che ha chiamato Clark Kent.

Grazie."

Clark riattaccò.

"Chi era?"disse Marta entrando.

"Sto cercando Lex."disse Clark.  
"Non è a casa,non è in ufficio e al cellulare risponde solo la segreteria."disse Clark "E papà?"

"È fuori ad organizzare la rimozione delle mucche."disse Marta.

"Sarà Lex a pagare tutto."disse Clark.

"Andiamo Clark."disse Marta "Non è solo un problema di soldi,ancora non sappiamo bene se c'è pericolo per noi e per i nostri vicini."

"Non credo che sia colpa di Lex."disse Clark prendendo dei fogli dal tavolo "Qualcuno sta cercando di incastrarlo per la storia del club.

Guarda."

Marta lesse l'articolo "Finché non si farà piena luce su..."

"Mamma,Lex mi è sempre stato amico."disse Clark.

"Lo so Clark,e di solito io lo difendo,ma...ci sono cose nel suo passato poco chiare."disse Marta.

"E noi allora?"disse Clark "E poi noi non facciamo mai caso al passato."

"Tesoro,sono cresciuta a Metropolis,conosco il mondo dei Luthor."disse Marta "È divertente,è affascinante,ma i ragazzi hanno troppo e spesso si mettono nei guai.

E i guai di Lex si ripercuotono su di te.

Mani mozzate nelle scatole e mucche avvelenate...questo è normale?"

"Che devo fare,mamma?"disse Clark "Cancellarlo dalla mia vita?"

"No,ma finché non verrà fuori la verità voglio che tu sia prudente."disse Marta prendendogli la mano sinistra "Clark,non lasciare che ti coinvolga nei suoi problemi."

Marta andò via.

Chloe entrò nel fienile e trovò Clark seduto sulle scale.

Il cappotto era aperto e sotto aveva una maglietta viola,una gonna blu lunga e stivali neri.

"Posso parlarti un attimo?"disse Chloe.

Clark si alzò e andò di sopra e lei salì la scala accanto.

"Come stai?"disse Chloe.

"Dipende se hai il registratore o no."disse Clark.

"Ok,me lo merito."disse Chloe "Senti,non volevo offenderti con la storia dell'agenzia per le adozioni."

"Hai fiutato la notizia e sei andata a fondo."disse Clark "Quello che fanno i giornalisti."

"Si è vero,ma non ho pensato che avrei potuto ferirti."disse Chloe mentre lui metteva il martello su uno mobiletto "Anche se il mio istinto di giornalista si ribella,preferisco un amico ad una notizia.

Quindi mollo tutto."

Clark sorrise "Grazie."

"Posso chiederti una cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse Clark.

Chloe sorrise "Resta tra noi.

Ti domandi mai chi sono i tuoi veri genitori?"

"Ogni giorno della mia vita."disse Clark.

Chloe vide i fogli stampati da Clark e ne prese uno "A quando pare non indago solo io.

Che cos'è il Club Zero?"

"Un mistero da cui Lex vuole che stia lontano."disse Clark.

"A proposito...ho qui delle foto per i tuoi..."disse lei dandogli le foto e allontanandosi "Ci vediamo dopo."

"Chloe?"disse Clark e lei si fermo.

Clark vide la foto del volto di Jude mettendola a confronto con quella dell'articolo stampato "È la stessa persona."

Chloe si avvicinò.

"Ma li dice che è..."disse Chloe.

"Morto."disse Clark.

Lex era appeso a testa in giù nel luogo buio.

"AIUTO!"urlò Lex "C'È NESSUNO?

AIUTO!

AIUTO!"

Lex si dimenò.

Cark era al Torch e riattaccò il telefono "Niente,è da stamattina che nessuno sente Lex."

Chloe prese dei fogli e li diede a Clark"Ecco la patente del presunto morto.

È a nome di John Love.

Non ha grande immaginazione.

C'è un indirizzo di Metropolis e non lavora nella forestale."

"Come hai fatto?"disse Clark.

"Sono un hacker."disse Chloe "Mi sono inserita nel database del pubblico registro automobilistico."

"Chiama la polizia e mandala a quell'indirizzo."disse Clark allontanandosi.

"Perché?"disse lui.

"Credo che Lex sia nei guai."disse Clark.

Jude entrò nella stanza con un lungo cappotto nero e pantaloni neri "Pronto a parlare?

Finalmente sei dove meritavi di essere 3 anni fa."

L'uomo accese la luce "Sotto ai riflettori."

"Che cosa vuoi da me?"disse Lex.

"La verità sul Club Zero."disse Jude.

A Metropolis la polizia portò fuori un cadavere da una casa e Clark arrivò correndo ed usò la vista a raggi x sul corpo e vide che mancava un arto.

"Max..."disse Clark "Mi scusi."

Una guardia si voltò.

"C'era qualcun altro dentro?"disse Clark.

"No."disse il poliziotto.

"Sa dov'è il Club Zero?"disse Clark.

"Arrivi troppo tardi."disse il poliziotto.

"Come tardi?"disse Clark.

"L'hanno chiuso."disse il poliziotto.

"BUGIARDO!"disse Jude "Questo è quello che dicevano i giornali,ma non è andata così!"

"È LA VERITÀ!"urlò Lex "LEGGI I RAPPORTI DELLA POLIZIA!"

"Hai fatto scomparire le prove."disse Jude facendolo girare "Non so come ci sei riuscito,ma la pagherai!"

"Chi sei?"disse Lex.

"Ti sei dimenticato di me?"disse Jude "Mi hai ammazzato."

Lui puntò la pistola "E ora non c'è tuo padre a salvarti."

FINE FLASHBACK

Jude puntò la pistola,Lex udì uno sparo e lo vide a terra morto.

L'uomo che gli aveva sparato si avvicinò e ,con un telecomando, accese le luci della stanza rivelando che era la discoteca "Basta con i giochetti,Lex.

È l'ora della verità."

L'uomo sparò alla catena che lo sosteneva e lui cadde.

"Io ti conosco."disse Lex "Sei l'idraulico del Taloon."

"È il mio lavoro di giorno."disse lui dandogli un calcio.

"Ma chi sei?"disse Lex.

"Amanda non ti ha mai parlato della sua famiglia?"disse l'uomo accucciandosi.

"Ha detto che aveva un fratello a Central City."disse Lex "Che era li in prigione e si teneva in contatto solo con lei."

"Era il mio collegamento con la vita,sai non ho avuto un padre ricco che mi ha risparmiato la galera."disse l'uomo.

"Non riesco a capire cosa vuoi."disse Lex.

"Cosa voglio?"disse l'uomo dandogli un calcio "Cosa voglio?

Voglio vendicare mia sorella."

"Vendicare?"disse Lex "Perché?

Dov'è Amanda?"

"È morta,Lex."disse l'uomo "Si è suicidata più di un anno fa."

"Non l'ho mai saputo."disse Lex.

"Perché l'avevi esclusa dalla tua vita."disse l'uomo "Non è stata più la stessa da quella notte,la morte di Jude l'aveva distrutta.

Lui era il suo grande amore e tu glie l'hai portato via.

Non aveva più ragione di vivere."

L'uomo gli puntò a pistola sul mento e Lex vide quello a terra.

"Quello chi è?"disse Lex.

"Un colpo di fortuna."disse l'uomo "Un mese dopo il funerale di Amanda entro in una bettola a Heaven e lui era li.

Non ci credevo.

Un cuoco che rivoltava hamburger.

Si dice che ognuno di noi ha un sosia a questo mondo.

L'ho guardato di nuovo.

Ho pensato che se avrebbe ingannato me,avrebbe ingannato anche te."

"Perché l'hai fatto?"disse Lex.

"Lui era in libertà vigilata,senza soldi e mi è venuta un'idea."disse l'uomo "Tu avevi rovinato la vita di Amanda,io avrei rovinato la tua.

E così avrà finalmente giustizia."

"Hai ragione!"disse Lex "Hai ragione.

I rapporti della polizia,quello che raccontai a Filan erano tutte bugie.

Vuoi la verità?

Ora te la dico..."

FLASHBACK

Jude accoltellò Lex,Max lo spinse ed estrasse la pistola,ma un uomo lo spintonò e lui finì a terra.

Una persona che ballava colpì la pistola con un piede.

Jude si avvicinò a Lex,ma Amanda gli sparò,poi gettò a terra la pistola.

FINE FLASHBACK

"NO,NO,NO È VERO!"urlò lui "STAI MENTENDO ANCORA!"

"È LA PURA VERITÀ!"disse Lex "È stata Amanda a premere il grilletto.

Ha ucciso lei Jude e io ho cercato di proteggerla!"

"BASTA!"disse l'uomo che lo afferrò "È FINITA LEX!"

"Uccidermi non ti ridarà Amanda."disse Lex "Non puoi cambiare quello che è successo."

"Non importa."disse lui mettendolo contro un acquario con dietro una ringhiera"D'ora in avanti non farai più del male a nessuno.

Non puoi sfuggire al tuo passato,Lex!"

L'uomo sparò all'acquario dietro di lui e Lex cadde di sotto.

Clark aprì la porta a super velocità e lo vide cadere al rallentatore,corse a super velocità dietro un divano,lo spinse con la mano destra,mandandolo sotto Lex,corse al piano superiore,afferrò l'uomo e lo scagliò contro una colonna,Luthor arrivò sul divano,Clark usci e rientrò correndo a velocità normale.

"LEX!"urlò Clark raggiungendolo.

"C'è un uomo armato lassù!"disse Lex "Attento..."

"Dov'è?"disse Clark che lo vide svenuto "Quello?

Che è successo?"

"Non ne ho idea."disse Lex "Come mi hai trovato?"

"Con l'aiuto di un'amica."disse Clark togliendogli la camicia di forza.

La sera seguente il Taloon era aperto e c'era la festa di inaugurazione che aveva fatto il pieno.

Clark si presentò con una giacca nera.

"Oh,è arrivato Clark,devo andare a salutarlo."disse Lana che lasciò 2 ragazzi e si avvicinò "Allora che ne dici?"

"Sono decisamente stupito."disse Clark.

"Anche io."disse Lana.

"Non c'è Chloe?"disse Lana.

"Sostiene che è molto elegante arrivare tardi."disse Clark che mostrò un pacco regalo "Tieni.

Questo è per te."

Lei lo guardò.

"Tranquilla,niente di compromettente."disse Clark e lei rise "L'ho trovato in soffitta."

Lana scartò il regalo e vide una vecchia foto del Taloon dentro un quadro.

"Era di mio nonno."disse Clark "È stata scattata quando è stato aperto il Taloon.

Puoi attaccarla dietro il bancone."

"Clark è magnifica."disse Lana "Grazie."

"Prego."disse Clark.

Lana sentì un bicchiere che si rompeva.

"Meglio che vada."disse lei allontanandosi.

"Che effetto ti fa?"disse Clark.

"Sono atterrita."disse Lana "Ma non dirlo a nessuno."

"Il tuo segreto è al sicuro."disse Clark che camminò nel locale e alle sue spalle arrivò Lex in giacca e cravatta.

"Ho la sensazione che mi eviti,Clark."disse Lex.

"Mi rendo conto che so poco di te."disse Clark.

"Temi che il mio oscuro passato possa contagiarti?"disse Lex "Volevo proteggere Amanda.

Mio padre non avrebbe alzato un dito per lei,ma avrebbe fatto tutto per suo figlio."

"Ti sei preso la colpa ed è stato tutto insabbiato."disse Clark "È andata proprio così?

La verità?"

"La verità è che io farei qualsiasi cosa per i miei amici."disse Lex.

Chloe era al computer e osservava un articolo sul centro di adozioni di Metropolis.

Era indecisa se cancellarlo o salvarlo.

"Salva."pensò Chloe.

Alla fine lo salvò.


	50. SMALLVILLE:IL FIORE DELLA FOLLIA

SMALLVILLE:IL FIORE DELLA FOLLIA

Una grande macchina rossa,simile quasi ad un furgone,sfrecciava in una strada tra i boschi.

Dentro vi era un uomo con i capelli neri,giaccone blu,jeans blu,stivali neri che parlava al telefono.

Accanto a lui c'era un fiore contenuto in un vaso.

Il fiore aveva grossi petali gialli appuntiti,arancioni nella parte interna e al centro c'erano dei rametti rossi intricati e diretti verso l'alto.

"Si,sono James."disse l'uomo "Lionel Luthor sta aspettando la mia telefonata.

BENE E CON QUESTO?

NON ME NE FREGA NIENTE SE È IN RIUNIONE!

LO VOGLIO AL TELEFONO!

MI È SUCCESSA UNA COSA INCREDIBILE!"  
L'uomo guardò il fiore "NON HO INTENZIONE DI ASPETTARE!

LO CHIAMI IMMEDIATAMENTE!"

L'uomo sbatté il cellulare sulla parte interna dell'auto e guidò a tutta velocità.

Davanti a lui c'era il furgone di Jonathan Kent che ascoltava musica tranquillamente.

L'uomo iniziò a suonare il clacson.

"Che cos'è questa fretta,amico?"disse Jonathan "Un momento…

Ehi!"

"MUOVI QUELL'AUTO!"urlò l'uomo che accelerò talmente tanto da andargli addosso,poi andò sul lato sinistro e gli andò addosso "VUOI TOGLIERTI DI MEZZO?"

L'uomo tento di superarlo a destra,ma andò contro un recinto,la macchina uscì di strada e fece un volo enorme.

"Cazzo!"disse Jonathan che fermò l'auto e scese "EHI!

TU LI!

MI SENTI!"

Jonathan lo portò fuori dal mezzo da cui usciva fumo e se lo caricò in spalla,allontanandosi,poi lo mise a terra.

L'auto esplose.

"Giusto in tempo."disse Jonathan "Sei salvo?

Senti,ce la fai ad alzarti?"

Un fiore identico a quello in macchina si mosse verso di loro e chiuse i petali,poi buttò fuori una sostanza aerea verdastra che sulla faccia di Jonathan.

Lex Luthor era nel suo studio e si versò del succo di frutta.

Indossava un maglione grigio e pantaloni neri.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta arrivò e fece entrare Hamilton.

"Dottor Hamilton."disse Lex "Sbaglio o nel contratto avevamo escluso le visite improvvise?"

"Qualcuno è penetrato nel laboratorio."disse Hamilton.

"Vuol dire nel granaio?"disse Lex.

"Il materiale per il mio esperimento è stato rubato da un suo dipendente."disse Hamilton.

"Come fa un mio dipendente a sapere delle sue ricerche."disse Lex avvicinandosi.

"Mi aiutava ad installare un'apparecchiatura."disse Hamilton.

"Cos'ha rubato?"disse Lex camminando.

"Un fiore."disse Hamilton e Lex si fermò.

"Sta scherzando?"disse Lex.

"Si chiama Nicodemus,è estinto da un centinaio di anni..."disse Hamilton.

"L'avevo assunta per studiare l'effetto dei meteoriti,è questo il suo compito,lei è un esperto in mineralogia,perché perde tempo a fare stupidi esperimenti di botanica?"disse Lex.

"Irradio i semi con frammenti di meteoriti,ecco perché?"disse Hamilton.

"Mi interessano gli effetti sulle persone,non sulle piante."disse Lex andando al tavolo.

"È un primo passo."disse Hamilton "La scienza è proprio questo.

Un processo.

Un viaggio.

Sa che c'è?

O lo capisce o si trova qualcun altro."

Hamilton andò alla porta.

"Come si chiama?"disse Lex.

"James Beers."disse Hamiton "Ho saputo che ha avuto un incidente d'auto,per poco non è morto,ma un tipo è riuscito a salvarlo."

"Immagino sia stato Clark Kent."disse Lex.

"No,è stato suo padre,Jonathan."disse Hamilton.

Clark tornò a casa.

Indossava una camicia rossa,con righe nere,jeans,scarpe marroni,un giubbotto blu in mano e lo zaino rosso e nero sulla spalla.

Appoggiò il giaccone all'inizio delle scale e si tolse lo zaino.

"Mamma?"disse Clark "Papà?

Dicono che c'è stato un incidente..."

Clark arrivò in cucina e spalanco gli occhi vedendo Marta che baciava Jonathan,stando seduta sul tavolo.

Clark si voltò "Scusate,non volevo."

Marta si alzò.

"L'eroe che è in me si è risvegliato dal letargo."disse Jonathan dandole una sculacciata sul sedere.

"Oh Dio,ma che cos'ha?"disse Clark mentre Jonathan andò al frigo.

"Non lo so,è da quando è tornato che si comporta in questo modo."disse Marta.

"Senti,Clark..."disse Jonathan prendendo una birra "...ce la partita in tv,vuoi vederla con me?"

"Perché non hai niente da fare?"disse Clark.

"Il lavoro può a spettare."disse Jonathan che apri la birra con un colpo di mano "E poi,senti...me lo merito un riposino.

Mi sostituirai tu."

Jonathan pulì la birra che colava con la tenda.

"Jonathan!"disse Marta che gli tirò un panno.

"Questa faccenda dell'eroe ti ha dato un po' alla testa."disse Clark.

Lex bussò "Spero di non disturbare."

"No,Lex,vieni pure."disse Marta.

"Che c'è di nuovo?"disse Clark.

"Cerco il signor Kent."disse Lex aprendo la porta con la retina interna.

"Che diavolo vuoi?"disse Jonathan.

"Volevo sapere come sta,ho saputo che ha soccorso un mio dipendente."disse Lex.

"Non è vero,vuoi sapere se intendo denunciarti."disse Jonathan "Certo una bella denuncia risolverebbe i miei problemi economici."

"Jonathan adesso basta!"disse Marta.

"No,invece non basta,Marta."disse Jonathan "Vedi a me non piace Lex Luthor,non mi piace Lionel Luthor soprattutto e non mi piace che siano amici di mio figlio!

Anzi se i Luthor morissero tutti in un rogo non verserei una lacrima!"

"Papà,smettila adesso."disse Clark afferrandogli il braccio destro.

Jonathan si tolse il braccio e ruttò in faccia Lex Luthor "Vado a fare un sonnellino."

Jonathan si avviò alle scale "Ti aspetto su cara."

Jonathan andò via.

"Lex..."disse Marta seguendolo.

I 2 rimasero a guardare il vuoto allibiti.

Clark entrò a scuola con Pit che aveva la tutta da ginnastica.

"Non dirmelo."disse Pit "Ubriaco che rutta a tutto spiano e fa proposte oscene a tua madre?

Ah...congratulazioni,Clark,tuo padre è in fase regressiva adolescenziale."

"Ultimamente ha subito molti stress,forse sta crollando."disse Clark "Un sonnellino di 3 ore in pieno pomeriggio."

"Non lo so,ma mi piace il fatto che abbia maltrattato Lex."disse Pit.

"Perché?"disse Clark "Cos'hai contro Lex?"

"Vediamo...ha solo licenziato i miei dalla sua fabbrica."disse Pit.

"È successo 12 anni fa e non è stato lui,ma suo padre."disse Clark.

"A me quello non è mai andato giù."disse Pit.

"E perché non me l'hai mai detto?"disse Clark.

"Speravo che prima o poi capissi che tipo è."disse Pit.

Chloe arrivò correndo con un blocco in mano.

Indossava una maglietta viola,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

"Qual'è il vostro più grande desiderio."disse Chloe "Se non ci fosse nulla a trattenervi cosa fareste?"

"Ciao,anche a me fa piacere vederti."disse Clark.

"Che succede?"disse Pit.

"Il direttore Quan dice che devo tastare di più il polso degli studenti."disse Chloe "Allora vi sto chiedendo di dare il vostro contributo."

"Posso dare il mio contributo uscendo con quella?"disse Pit guardando una ragazza.

"Fino ad ora le risposte hanno avuto a che fare con il sesso e con la violenza."disse Chloe.

"È la natura umana Chloe."disse Pit che corse via "A dopo."

Clark camminò con Chloe "Tu sapevi che a Pit non piace Lex?"

"Questo solo perché è geloso della vostra amicizia."disse Chloe "Non siete più amici come una volta."

"Ciao."disse Lana che aveva una maglietta rosa,jeans blu e stivali neri.

Chloe mostrò il questionario "Ciao.

Che mi dici?

Qual'è il tuo desiderio."

"Vorrei scalare il mulino dei Jefferson."disse Lana e tutti rimasero allibiti.

"Veramente?"disse Chloe "È questo il tuo più profondo desiderio?"

"Pare che da lassù si veda l'intera città di Metropolis."disse Lana "Peccato che non ho il coraggio di salirci da sola."

"Va bene."disse Chloe che scrisse.

"Se vuoi mi invento qualche altra cosa."disse Lana.

"No,è carino quello che dici,svela un tuo lato nascosto."disse lei.

"Io vado."disse Lana.

"Bene,Clark,tocca a te."disse lei.

Clark guardò Lana salire le scale.

"Clark?"disse lei e lui si girò "Ti dispiace rispondere alla mia domanda?"

"Lana è inavvicinabile da quando il padre di Whitney è in ospedale."disse Clark.

"Non c'è solo lei."disse Chloe mettendo il blocco sul petto e incrociando le braccia "Ci sono ragazze con cui non hai la sensazione di attraversare un campo minato."

"Forse,ma io non riesco a pensare a nessun'altra che a lei."disse Clark.

"Forse,comunque è tua la scelta."disse Chloe "O continui ad osservare il mondo attraverso il tuo telescopio o ti dai una mossa."

Chloe si allontanò.

Clark rimase a pensare.

Jonathan scese le scale e sorrise,andando ad abbracciare Marta da dietro "Ciao..."

"Ciao."disse Marta.  
"Perché non ce ne andiamo sul solaio a divertirci un po',eh?"disse Jonathan toccandole il sedere.

"No,non adesso."disse Marta prendendo la giacca "Bisogna pure che qualcuno lavori.

Perché non chiami Lex Luthor e gli chiedi scusa?"

Lui le si mise davanti "Ah si?

E perché dovrei,EH?

In fondo gli ho solo detto la verità."

"È un bene che tu riesca ad esprimere i tuoi sentimenti,ma non fino a questo punto."disse Marta"Che cosa ti sta succedendo,amore?"

"Niente."disse lui che le baciò la mano "Mi sento libero."

"Non hai un bell'aspetto."disse lei che gli toccò la fronte "Ma tu scotti.

Mettiti a letto,quando torno ti preparo un brodo caldo."

"Ehi."disse lui abbracciandola "C'è un modo migliore per togliere la febbre."

"Tesoro,devo proprio andare,veramente."disse Marta che uscì "A dopo."

Il telefono squillò e si udì la segreteria "Jonathan,sono Jim Alexander,della banca,mi dispiace,ma purtroppo la direzione ha deciso di sospendere il tuo prestito."

Jonathan prese il telefono "Pronto Jim.

Io ho dato il sangue per tutta la vostra comunità e voi adesso mi ripagate sospendendomi il prestito?

Bene,adesso sai che faccio?

Adesso vengo in banca e tu devi avere il coraggio di strappare il contratto e sbattermelo in faccia!

Voglio vedere se hai ancora le palle o se tua moglie te le ha chiuse in un cassetto."

Jonathan spaccò il cellulare su una colonna.

Poco dopo guidò a tutta velocità in paese e stava per causare un incidente.

Clark lo vide e spalancò gli occhi.

Jonathan aprì lo sportello mentre guidava "CHI TI HA INSEGNATO A GUIDARE,IDIOTA!?"

Clark restò sconvolto e lo seguì a super velocità.

Jonathan scese con un fucile e Clark lo afferrò.

"Papà,che cosa vuoi fare?"disse Clark.

"Ho lavorato una vita per questa città e loro mi vogliono incastrare."disse Jonathan "Questa volta hanno esagerato.

Glie la faccio pagare!"

Clark lo trattenne "Ma non con il fucile,papà.

Pensa a quello che fai."

"So quello che faccio,ragazzo,e ora togliti di mezzo!"urlò Jonathan.

Clark afferrò la punta del fucile,Jonathan si voltò e per sbaglio gli sparò sul petto.

I proiettili rimbalzarono.

"Clark..."disse Jonathan che barcollò e cadde a terra.

Clark lo soccorse "Papà?

Papà?

La notte seguente Jonathan era in ospedale e Marta e Clark erano fuori dalla stanza.

"I sintomi sono gli stessi dello shok anafilattico."disse un medico "Ma non è un antigene conosciuto."

"Ma allora che cos'è?"disse Marta.

"Se tutto questo fosse successo ieri avrei detto di non aver mai visto niente del genere,ma è arrivato un uomo con gli stessi sintomi,un certo James,ha avuto un incidente d'auto."disse il medico.

"Ma è l'uomo che papà ha salvato."disse Clark "Come sta?"

"Non bene."disse il medico "È entrato in coma un'ora fa."

I 2 si guardarono preoccupati e Clark abbracciò la madre.

Lana e Chloe scesero dall'auto rossa di notte.

Chloe indossava il lungo cappotto marrone e aveva la torcia.

Lana aveva una giacca azzurra.

"Bene,dimmi cosa ci facciamo qui."disse Lana.

"Allora il signor Kent e quell'altro hanno gli stessi sintomi e questo è il solo posto dove sono stati entrambi."disse Chloe "Quello di cui soffrono è stato provocato da qualcosa successo qui."

Lana prese una torcia "Che stiamo cercando?"

"Non lo so."disse Chloe "Accidenti...i rottami cominciano qui e finiscono in quel fosso.

Dev'essere stato un impatto violento."

Chloe iniziò a fotografare.

Lana si allontanò e andò nel bosco "Chloe ho trovato una cosa strana."

Lana raccolse una bamboletta ,poi vide il fiore muoversi e si avvicinò.

La pianta le spruzzò in faccia la sostanza.

"Cos'hai trovato?"disse Chloe.

"Niente."disse Lana mostrando l'oggetto.

"Beh,pazienza."disse Chloe "Andiamo via,qui non c'è niente di interessante."

Lana tornò alla macchina e starnutì,poi starnutì ancora.

"Salute."disse Chloe che mise in moto il veicolo.

Lex era nel laboratorio di Hamilton che aveva una serie di cilindri di vetro,con le estremità di metallo e la base illuminata da luce bianca,con dentro dei fiori,messi in fila su un tavolo.

"Non è stato del tutto sincero con me,Hamilton."disse Lex.

"Glie l'ho detto."disse Hamilton "È tutto sotto controllo."

"Due uomini con un'inspiegabile malattia di cui nessuno sembra conoscere la cura non è una situazione sotto controllo."disse Lex mostrando un libro "Ho fatto anch'io una ricerca sui suoi illeciti esperimenti di botanica."

Lex mise il libro sul tavolo.

"Pare che nel lontano 1871 una strana epidemia abbia colpito il distretto di Morley."disse Lex "200 persone sono morte in una notte,un prete ha lasciato una sua testimonianza in un diario.

Descrive persone che improvvisamente perdono i freni inibitori e tutto questo per colpa di un fiore."

Lex prese il libro e lesse "Nei meravigliosi prati del Signore cresce un fiore malvagio come i mercanti del tempio.

Un tentatore silenzioso che con uno spruzzo di polline scatena i peggiori istinti dell'uomo spingendolo alla violenza."

"Questo è semplice folclore per noi scienziati."disse l'uomo.

Lex si avvicinò ai fiori "In questo caso non avrà nulla in contrario se alzo il coperchio e sento il profumo."

L'uomo mise la mano sul contenitore.

"Perché l'ha riportato in vita?"disse Lex.

"Questo fiore pare contenga delle tossine che ,benché mortali,possono avere altre implicazioni."disse l'uomo.

"Non sono qui per finanziare i suoi hobby personali."disse Lex "A me interessano soltanto i meteoriti."

"Voleva sapere l'effetto che hanno sulle persone."disse Hamilton "Questo è un esempio."

"Mandarle all'ospedale non era parte del piano."disse Lex.

"Ogni scoperta ha le sue conseguenze."disse Hamilton.

"Se Jonathan Kent morisse perderebbe qualcosa di molto più prezioso della sua ricerca."disse Lex"Porterò via uno di questi fiori,ho un gruppo di esperti pronti a lavorarci."

"Questa è la mia ricerca."disse Hamilton.

"Non mi interessa affatto la sua ricerca."disse Lex "Io voglio trovare una cura."

Lex si allontanò e andò via.

Hamilton mise la mano sul vetro e il fiore si piegò verso di lui.

Il giorno dopo Whitney vide entrare Lana a scuola.

Aveva una maglietta nera,scollata,senza maniche,con delle rose sul vestito,gonna corta di pelle nera e stivali neri.

Entrò atteggiandosi come una star.

Whitney si mise nel corridoio e lei gli toccò la spalla,girandoci intorno.

"Accidenti."disse Whitney "Sei uno schianto.

Cosa si festeggia?"

"Niente."disse Lana accarezzandolo e avvicinandogli il viso al suo "Ma potremmo saltare la lezione."

"Ah...io…io non posso,devo fare un mucchio di cose."disse Whitney "Devo andare al negozio e passare da mio padre."

"Sai una cosa?"disse Lana "Sono stanca delle tue scuse.

Da quando tuo padre sta male,tu non mi diverti più."

Lana lo spinse via con l'indice destro e andò via.

Lui le andò dietro "Mi dispiace,Lana,ma mio padre è importante."

"Lascia stare,questa faccenda mi annoia."disse Lana.

"Lana..."disse lui afferrandola "Si può sapere cosa ti succede?"

"Niente."disse Lana "Riesco a dirti quello che penso,finalmente."

"Se la pensi così forse dovremmo riconsiderare il nostro rapporto."disse Whitney.

"Si,infatti."disse Lana "È finita Whitney."

Lei andò via e salutò altri ragazzi.

Clark era al Torch,seduto di spalle alla porta.

Indossava una camicia bianca con linee nere orizzontali verticali.

Lana era appoggiata ad uno scaffale con il gomito destro "Non vai a lezione,Clark?"

"Veramente,non ne ho voglia..."disse Clark voltandosi e rimanendo scioccato.

"Qualcosa non va?"disse Lana.

"No,sei bellissima."disse Clark "Sei diversa?"

Lei entrò e girò su se stessa "Ti piaccio?"

"Si..."disse lui e lei si sedette sulla scrivania davanti a lui.

"Senti è vero che la vita è dura,ma non devi lasciarti abbattere."disse Lana.

"A volte è molto difficile."disse Clark.

"Il segreto è non lasciarsi coinvolgere e circondarsi di amici."disse Clark "Che possano distrarti.

Fidati."

"Io di te mi fido,Lana."disse Clark.

"Bene."disse lei sorridendo e alzandosi "Allora seguimi."

Lei prese Clark e lo portò in piscina,chiudendo la porta a chiave.

"Che ci facciamo qui?"disse Clark.

"È tranquillo."disse Lana.

"Si,ma è proibito..."disse Clark "...entrarci."

Lana si slacciò gli stivali,poi si mise sul bordo slacciandosi la cinta della gonna "Tu pensi troppo,Clark.

Clark sorrise "Non ti riconosco più,sembri un'altra..."

"Magari..."disse lei abbassandosi la gonna e tirandogliela con la gamba "Sono più me stessa che mai."

"Lana...senti...è una pazzia."disse Clark.

"Questo è il punto."disse Lana "Se la vita non ti permette di fare qualche pazzia non vale la pena di viverla.

È così che devi prenderla."

Lei si tolse la maglietta "Ma la domanda è...anche tu vuoi quello che voglio io?"

"Penso di si."disse lui e lei si tuffò in piscina facendo una capriola.

"Lana..."disse Clark ridendo.

"Che aspetti ad entrare in acqua?"disse Lana.

"No,non credo sia il caso."disse Clark.

Lana sorrise e si avvicinò,uscendo dalla piscina e avvicinandosi "Io lo so che mi desideri.

Perché non ti lasci andare?

Coraggio.

Non sei fatto di legno.

O forse si."

Lei gli accarezzò la fronte e avvicinò il suo viso al suo.

Clark la baciò.

"Aspetta..."disse Clark.

"Non sei stanco di aspettare?"disse Lana ridendo e lui perse l'equilibrio.

"Forse ti serve una spinta."disse Lana che lo spinse in acqua con il dito.

Lana sentì qualcuno aprire la porta e andò via.

Clark riemerse e vide il preside a braccia incrociate.

Chloe,che indossava il cappotto viola lungo,era seduta nel Torch "Mi stai dicendo che si è spogliata davanti a te?

Lana Lang in tutto il suo splendore?"

"Mutandine e reggiseno."disse Clark asciugandosi "Poi è arrivato Quan."

"Almeno sabato potrai pensare a lei in reggiseno e mutandine."disse Chloe scrivendo al computer.

"Una pazza."disse Clark sedendosi sul tavolo "Ho sempre voluto che mi parlasse così,ma sembrava un'altra persona."  
"Un vero tentativo di seduzione."disse Chloe.

"Prima mio padre e poi Lana."disse Clark.

"Era fuori di testa anche il tizio che tuo padre ha soccorso."disse Chloe.

"3 persone fuori di testa e tutte e 3 sono state in quel luogo."disse Clark.

"Anche io ci sono stata eppure sto benissimo."disse Chloe.

"È l'unico collegamento."disse Clark.

"Ehi,un momento."disse Chloe controllando alcune foto che aveva scattato "Non siamo i soli a frequentare i boschi."

"Vedi qualcuno?"disse Clark.

"È il dottor Hamilton."disse Chloe.

"Quello dei meteoriti?"disse Clark.

"Si."disse Chloe.

"Cosa fa nascosto nella boscaglia?"disse Clark.

"Non lo so,ma sento che non è una coincidenza."disse Chloe "Vado a parlargli."

"Io vado a parlare con Lana,quello che è successo a mio padre,sta succedendo anche a lei."disse Clark andando via.

Lex era seduto al Taloon "Non mi dire che facciamo progressi.

Poco fa ho visto i pazienti,peggiorano."

Lana entrò e una cameriera la raggiunse.

"Lana dove sei stata?"disse la donna "La mia amica è malata e non c'è nessun'altra."

"Questo non è un mio problema."disse Lana.

"Si,invece."disse la donna "Nell è a New York e la vice direttrice sei tu."

"Beh,mi prendo un pomeriggio di libertà,quindi stiamo per chiudere."disse Lana che fischiò e tutti la guardarono "Ascoltate gente,oggi chiudiamo in anticipo,offre la casa.

Buon divertimento."

"Ti richiamo più tardi."disse Lex.

Lana si mise un po' di panna sul dito ed iniziò a mangiarla.

Lex si avvicinò "Lana...il Taloon chiude alle 9."

"Oggi no."disse Lex.

"Lana,questo atteggiamento con me non funziona."disse Lex "Stai parlando con uno che l'ha avuto molto tempo prima di te."

"L'ho sentito dire."disse lei "So che eri uno scapestrato prima si venire qui a Smallville."

"E non ne vado fiero."disse Lex.

"Sii,sincero."disse Lana "Non te ne importa granché del Taloon."

Lana iniziò a toccargli la pancia "Ci hai investito i tuoi soldi solo perché te l'ho chiesto io.

Dimmi perché hai comprato il Taloon?"

Lei gli toccò il labbro con il dito con la panna.

"Dietro ogni azione dei Luthor c'è sempre un secondo fine."disse Lana "A me puoi dirlo.

L'hai fatto solo per il profitto."

Lex le prese la mano "Non capisco chi sei veramente,ma questa non sei tu.

Lana ti senti bene?"

"Veramente..."disse lei andandogli alle spalle e toccandolo "Mi sento intimidita,dovrò essere guidata.

Sai...da qualcuno con un po' più di esperienza.

Che ne dici,capo?"

Lui si voltò e la afferrò "Lana,dove sei stata nelle ultime 24 ore?"

Lei si liberò delle mani "Questo non ti riguarda.

Qual'è il tuo problema?"

"Questa non sei tu."disse Lex "C'è un..."

Lei lo spinse "Perché?

Perché non faccio quello che mi hanno insegnato?!

Perché non rimango in angolo a leggere un libro?!

Per una volta non ho paura della vita,MA GLI ALTRI PREFERISCONO VEDERE IN ME..."

Lana lo spinse ancora "...UNA STUPIDA RAGAZZINA INSICURA,CHE NON FA ALTRO LAMENTARSI PER LA MORTE DEI SUOI GENITORI!"

Lei prese una tazzina,la lanciò, Lex si chinò e la tazza prese il muro.

Lana corse via dopo avergli preso le chiavi ed iniziò a guidare a tutta velocità la sua auto.

"Lana..."disse Clark che andò in un angolo e corse a super velocità.

Chloe andò da Hamilton "Dottor Hamilton,salve.

Chloe Sullivan,dello Smallvile Torch.

Abbiamo parlato delle meteore tempo fa."

"Ah,Chloe..."disse Hamilton.

Lei mise la foto sul tavolo "Mi dica che cosa faceva l'altra sera nascosto nel bosco."

"Quello che faccio tutte le sere."disse Hamilton "Cerco campioni di meteoriti.

È più facile vederli di notte."

"Quindi non ha visto me e la mia amica."disse Chloe.

"Ho sentito delle voci,ho visto i fari,ai ragazzi piace divertirsi,A ME NON PIACE LA COMPAGNIA!"disse Hamilton.  
"Non stava perlustrando il luogo dell'incidente."disse Chloe.

"Quale incidente?"disse lui e Chloe vide il libro,mentre lui si alzava.

"Devo essermi sbagliata."disse Chloe "Mi scusi per il disturbo."

"E lei cosa ci faceva nel bosco?"disse lui.

"Mi divertivo con gli amici."disse Chloe.

Lana arrivò davanti al mulino e Clark la raggiunse.

"Lana."disse Clark "Che fai?

Lex lo sa che hai la sua auto?"

"L'avrà capito ormai."disse Lana andando alla scala.

"Ti è successo qualcosa,ma non ho capito cosa."disse Clark seguendola.

"Finalmente non sono più repressa."disse Lana "Sono libera."

"Non sei libera."disse Clark.

Lei si voltò ridendo "Tu si invece?

Potevi avermi in piscina,ma non ne hai approfittato.

Vedo come mi guardi.

Perché non mi dici cosa provi?"

"Tu non stai bene."disse Clark "Ti porto subito in ospedale."

"Non cambiare discorso Clark."disse lei "Non sei innamorato di me?"

"Ecco..."disse lui.

"Sei un vigliacco,non sai rispondere ad una domanda."disse lei che iniziò a salire le scale "Se vuoi stare con me,vieni a prendermi."

"Lana,fermati."disse Clark.

"Che ti succede Clark?"disse Lana "Hai paura delle altezze?"

"Che stai facendo?"disse Clark "Torna giù!"

Lana iniziò ad avere la vista annebbiata.

"Lana!"urlò Clark.

Lei cadde e lui la prese al volo.

"Clark..."disse Lana e poi svenne.

Marta era davanti al letto di Jonathan e vide Lana su una barella che veniva portata dentro l'ospedale e Clark era vicino.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Marta.

"Ha gli stessi sintomi di papà."disse Clark "Papà come sta?"

"Poco fa è entrato in coma."disse Marta "I medici non sanno se si riprenderà."

Lex era dietro Marta.

Clark si avvicinò ai vetri.

"Signora Ken,ho fatto venire degli specialisti,farò il possibile per il signor Kent."disse Lex.

Lei entrò nella stanza.

Lex andò da Clark "Clark,mi dispiace."

"Non è colpa tua."disse Clark.

Chloe,Pit e Clark erano in mensa a scuola.

Clark indossava una maglietta rossa e Pit una bianca e blu.

"Ho visto che Hamilton ha una copia di questo libro."disse Chloe mostrando una fotocopia.

"Diario di Nicodemus."disse Clark prendendo il foglio.

"Parla del primo mistero di Smallville."disse Chloe "Nel 1861 la gente scriveva,ma non c'era un ufficio postale."

"Era strana prima ancora che ci cadessero i meteoriti?"disse Pit.

"Si."disse Chloe"In questo libro si parla di un fiore.

Loro lo chiamavano Nicodemus.

Prima di tutto ti toglie le inibizioni,poi portava alla follia e alla febbre e alla fine...ecco…"

"Dove si può trovare questo fiore?"disse Clark.

"È estinto da più di 100 anni."disse Chloe "Dopo il massacro le milizie hanno incendiato la città per essere certi di aver distrutto tutti i fiori.

Il Nicodemus non esiste più."

"Hamilton cosa centra?"disse Clark "Non è geologo?"

"Ma è fissato con i meteoriti."disse Chloe.

"6 anni fa ha scritto quest'articolo."disse Pit dando una cartellina a Chloe.

"Questa è la sua ultima scoperta."disse Chloe "Qui afferma che i meteoriti si possono usare per irradiare le cellule di piante estinte."

"Hamilton ha riportato in vita il Nicodemus con i suoi esperimenti."disse Clark.

"Ma in segreto,ovviamente."disse Pit.

"Andiamo a parlargli."disse Clark.

"Aspettate,c'è di più."disse Chloe alzandosi con lui "Hamilton non ha letto il diario di Nicodemus.

Lex invece si."

"Dici che Lex è coinvolto?"disse Clark.

"Te l'ho detto che quello è un balordo."disse Pit.

"Pit non sappiamo ancora niente."disse Clark.

Lex era al telefono una sera "Bene.

Richiamerò."

Clark lo raggiunse.

"Era uno dei miei specialisti,pare che abbiano individuato il problema."disse Lex.

"Per caso a che vedere con il Nicodemus?"disse Clark "Lo so che hai preso il diario in biblioteca."

"Infatti è così."disse Lex.

"Perché?"disse Clark.

"La mia proprietà è stata costruita sull'antico insediamento di Morley."disse Lex "L'ho sempre considerata una storia affascinante.

I sintomi che mostra tuo padre sono identici a quelli descritti nel libro."

"Perché non me ne hai parlato."disse Clark.

"Clark è una storia semplicemente assurda."disse Lex camminando.

"Tu conosci il dottor Hamilton?"disse Clark.

"Chi è?"disse Lex.

"Non mentire,Lex!"disse Clark che gli afferrò la giacca con la mano sinistra e lo fermò.

"Adesso cerca di calmarti."disse Lex e Clark tolse la mano "So che sei preoccupato per tuo padre e Lana,ma ho solo preso in prestito quel libro.

Non sono responsabile di quanto è successo,ma sto cercando di sistemare le cose e questa è la verità Clark."

Chloe e Pit si introdussero di notte nel laboratorio di Hamilton.

"Tieni più bassa quella torcia."disse Chloe.

"Sembra che tu abbia fatto la ladra per tutta la vita."disse Pit.

Pit fece cadere una scopa.  
"Ma vuoi stare attento?"disse Chloe.

Pit ai avvicinò a dei teli e fece cadere una delle confezioni cilindriche a terra.

"Pit?"disse lei vedendo il fiore a terra.

Pit le apparve alle spalle spaventandola e sorridendo "Stavi cercando me?"

"Anche tu."disse Chloe.

Pit gli accarezzò il volto "Sai che sei una donna bellissima?"

"Pit,sei stato contagiato,andiamo in ospedale."disse Chloe che corse,ma lui la superò e la afferrò.

"Ferma!"disse Pit "Hai ragione.

Non è nessuno Pit.

Te ne freghi dei suoi sentimenti,hai occhi solo per Clark!"

"Calmati,Pit."disse Chloe che andò verso una scrivania con il telefono "Adesso lo chiamo."

Pit prese il telefono e lo gettò a terra,poi cominciò a gettare a terra i libri "Se la starà spassando con il suo amico Lex Luthor."

Pit prese una pistola "Dammi le tue chiavi."

"Perché?"disse Chloe "Dove vuoi andare?"

Lui puntò la pistola "Dico sul serio Chloe.

DAMMI QUELLE MALEDETTE CHIAVI!"

Lei ubbidì.

Clark entrò nella stanza d'ospedale e Marta era già accanto a Jonathan.

"Sta meglio?"disse Clark.

"Ancora no."disse Marta "Clark...il signor Berns è morto mezz'ora fa."

"Con tutti i miei poteri non posso fare niente."disse Clark "Cosa faremo se papà..."

"Non lo so."disse Marta che prese la mano a Jonathan "Ti ho mai raccontato della prima volta che ho visto tuo padre?"

"No."disse Pit.

"Era all'università di Metropolis,era seduto vicino ad una fontana e stava sgranocchiando una mela."disse Marta "Allora io gli ho chiesto in prestito i suoi appunti.

Lui non sapeva che ero l'assistente del professore e ancora adesso non lo sa."

"La solita modesta."disse Clark.

"Era così...bello."disse lei "Gli ho chiesto gli appunti e lui me li ha dati senza senza nemmeno chiedere il mio nome così gli ho chiesto come sapeva che glie li avrei ridati indietro e lui disse che preferiva credere nella gente."

"Lui è così."disse Clark.

"Mi ricordo che l'ho guardato e che ero...imbarazzata,perché pensavo stupidamente...che volevo sposarlo. "disse Marta piangendo"Ed è ancora così.

C'è una parte di me che vorrebbe sposarlo ogni giorno."

Marta abbracciò Clark.

Chloe bussò alla porta "Mi scusi signora,Kent.

Clark,posso parlarti un attimo?"

"Va pure."disse Marta.

Lui uscì.

"Mi dispiace."disse Chloe "Amilton ci ha mentito,il suo laboratorio è pieno di Nicodemus,Pit è stato contagiato e sta dando i numeri."

"Dov'è andato?"disse Clark.

"Ha preso la pistola e sta cercando Lex."disse Chloe.

Hamilton mostrò l'immagine di un libro a Lex che era seduto alla scrivania "Questo fiore è esistito per qualche centinaio di anni.

I nativi americani devono aver sviluppato un antidoto per i suoi effetti e qui dentro c'è la ricetta."

"Dove l'hai trovato?"disse Lex.

"Spulciando in un vecchio museo,ma è un pezzo unico,lo rivogliono indietro."disse Hamilton.

"Lo porto subito a Metropolis dai miei esperti."disse Lex.

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte."disse Pit.

Lex si alzò "Pit.

Che ci fai qui?"

Pit sparò contro un vaso e Lex si gettò a terra "SAPEVO CHE CENTRAVI TU!

FINGEVI DI ESSERE AMICO DI CLARK,MA NON LO SEI.

Suo padre sta per morire.

E PER COLPA TUA!"

"Che stai dicendo?"disse Hamilton.

"NON FAR FINTA DI NON SAPERLO!"urlò Pit "HO VISTO IL TUO LABORATORIO!"

"È stato contagiato."disse Lex "Pit,noi conosciamo la cura,possiamo far guarire tutti."

"NON SEI ALTRO CHE UN BUGIARDO!"urlò Pit "CLARK NON SE N'ERA MAI RESO CONTO,MA ADESSO PAGHERAI!"

"NO!"urlò Hamilton che corse e Pit gli sparò alla spalla,facendo finire il quaderno nel fuoco.

"Pit,se quel libro viene distrutto,tu,Lana e il signor Kent morirete."disse Lex.

"STAI MENTENDO!"urlò Pit.

"Io voglio solo aiutarti."disse Lex alzandosi.

"TU SAI PENSARE SOLO A TE STESSO!"urlò Pit "SEI APPENA ARRIVATO E PENSI DI ESSERE IL MIGLIOR AMICO DI CLARK!

PENSAVO CHE CLARK CAPISSE LE PERSONE!"

"Lex,il libro."disse Hamilton che prese l'attizzatoio.

"Pit,adesso prendo quel libro."disse Lex andando al camino "Se vuoi spararmi...fa pure."

"Nessun problema.."disse Pit e Hamilton lo colpì.

Lex andò a prendere il libro e lo lanciò a Hamilton "Va via!"

Hamilton lo prese e fuggì,mentre Pit sparava.

"Saluta il mondo,Lex!"disse Pit puntando la pistola.

"PIT!"urlò Clark entrando "NON FARLO!"

"Noi eravamo grandi amici."disse Pit "Suo padre ha fregato il mio e lui sta distruggendo la nostra amicizia.

Il mondo sarà meglio senza di lui."

"Metti giù quella pistola."disse Pit.

"C'è lui dietro tutto questo,ho visto Hamilton con lui."disse Pit "SONO COMPLICI, NON CAPISCI!"

"No,Clark,Hamilton ha agito da solo ed era qui per dirmi dell'antidoto."disse Lex "Pit è stato contagiato."

"Io non ti credo."disse Clark "Hai ragione Pit.

Lex ha mentito a tutti,io so riconoscere un amico."

"Finalmente ci vedi chiaro."disse Pit.

Clark si avvicinò a Lex che era impaurito.

"Clark,che vuoi fare?"disse Lex e l'altro lo afferrò per la giacca.

"Ora ti vedo per quello che sei."disse Clark "La nostra amicizia è finita!"

Clark lo scagliò contro il muro.

Pit rise "Mi sei piaciuto."

Il ragazzo puntò la pistola "Lo finisco io."

Clark gli tolse la pistola a super velocità.

"Accidenti,ma come hai fatto?"disse Pit.

"Non preoccuparti,ti porto in ospedale."disse Clark dandogli una leggera manata alla fronte e facendolo svenire.

Lex si riprese "Ci hai dato dentro."

"Lo so,mi dispiace."disse Clark.

Lex vide Pit "Quindi stavi fingendo?"

"Non sapevo che fare,voleva ucciderti."disse Clark che lo fece alzare.

"Sai che per un momento ho pensato che facessi sul serio?"disse Lex "Ma che ti danno da mangiare alla fattoria?"

"Il dottor Hamilton era qui?"disse Clark.

"Tu cosa dici Clark?"disse Lex.

Clark tornò vicino al padre che si svegliò.

"Buongiorno dormiglione."disse Jonathan.

Clark lo abbracciò "Papà!

Ti sei ripreso."

"Che ci faccio qui?"disse lui.

"Jonathan!"disse Marta che lo abbracciò "I medici di Metropolis hanno trovato una cura,è un vecchio rimedio dei nativi d'America."

"Come stanno Pit e Lana?"disse Clark.

"Sono già in piedi."disse Marta.

"Papà,ti ricordi niente?"disse Clark.

"No."disse lui.  
"I medici dicono che la febbre ha fatto dimenticare."disse Marta.

"Meglio."disse Clark.

Lex era sulla porta e se ne andò.

Chloe bussò alla porta del laboratorio ed entrò "Dottor Hamilton sono io..."

Chloe trovò il laboratorio del tutto vuoto,come se non fosse mai esistito.

Lex entrò nello studio con Hamilton.

"Che è successo al laboratorio?"disse Hamilton.

"Non esiste più."disse Lex.

"Come ha osato?"disse Hamilton.

"Per fortuna ha trovato la cura e le persone contagiate non ricordano niente,ma la gente parla."disse Lex "Di certo quell'uomo lavorava per mio padre e poi c'è Chloe Sullivan."

"Ho la sensazione che lei voglia licenziarmi."disse Hamilton.

"No,dottore."disse Lex"Lei ha molto talento,ma sarà necessario controllare il sui operato.

Di recente ho acquisito un centro ricerche poco fuori Metropolis.

I laboratori Cadmus,la nasconderò la dentro."

"Se lo ricordi Lex."disse Hamilton "L'ha aperto lei il vaso di Pandora."

"Io sono solo il coperchio dottor Hamilton."disse Lex che porse la mano.

Hamilton la strinse dopo alcuni istanti.

Clark e Lana erano in cima al mulino e lui le teneva le mani sugli occhi.

"Bene,adesso apri gli occhi."disse Clark che tolse le mani "Quella è Metropolis."

"È bellissima."disse lei "Non mi sembra vero di essere quassù."

"Credo che scendere sarà la parte interessante."disse Clark "Ben tornata,Lana."

"Sai ho passato l'intera giornata a chiedere scusa al personale del Taloon,poi a Lex e poi a Whitney."disse Lana "Se almeno mi ricordassi cosa ho combinato.

So di aver perso il controllo,ma in che senso?"

"Hai detto quello che pensavi e fatto quello che volevi."disse Clark "Una specie di sdoppiamento."

"Per non parlare di come ero vestita."disse Lana.

"A me piacevi."disse Clark.

"Sul serio Clark,non è che ho detto o fatto qualcosa di veramente imbarazzante?"disse Lana "L'ho fatto?"

"No..."disse Clark imbarazzato.

"Bene."disse lei "Bene.

Che sensazione provi a dominare il mondo?

Insomma,Smallville."

"Mi sento libero."disse Clark.


	51. WATCHMEN

WATHCMEN  
1985  
Un uomo era nel suo appartamento buio in cima ad un grattacielo,di notte.  
Indossava una vestaglia grigia con sotto una maglietta bianca e aveva una spilla sulla parte sinistra.  
La spilla era un cerchio giallo,due occhi neri e una bocca nera che sorrideva.  
Aveva i capelli neri,corti e i baffi.  
"Sempre i soliti errori." dissero alla tv "Il mancato intervento degli Stati Uniti,nell'Europa dell'est dimostra che l'aggressione da parte dell'Unione Sovietica al confine afgano non verrà condannata pubblicamente."  
L'uomo era davanti a dei fornelli e spense il gas vedendo che la teiera indicava che il te era pronto,poi si versò il te.  
"Conseguenza:l'Unione Sovietica ha continuato la sua recente serie di esercitazioni militari con l'odierno test nucleare nel mare di Berring,a sole 500 miglia dalla costa meridionale dell'Alaska."disse l'uomo.  
L'uomo si sedette sul divano davanti alla tv,con il sigaro in bocca,e mise il bicchiere sul tavolo.  
"Il presidente Nixon ha rivolto il seguente monito ai sovietici."disse l'uomo alla tv e poi si vide il presidente che parlava "Gli Stai Uniti non danno inizio alle guerre,ma sia ben chiaro che le nostre truppe opereranno per il mantenimento della pace.  
E qualunque avversario farà bene a domandarsi se un eventuale attacco militare all'America comporterebbe più danni o benefici."  
Riapparve lo studio televisivo,con due uomini e una donna seduti su delle poltrone con davanti un tavolino "In seguito alle attività militari sovietiche,il comitato di controllo degli scienziati nucleari ha spostato l'orologio del giorno del giudizio a 5 minuti dalla mezza notte."  
Degli scienziati in camice bianco erano davanti ad un grosso orologio e spostavano la lancetta dei minuti vicino a quella delle ore che era sulla mezza notte che era indicata in rosso.  
"La distruzione per un conflitto nucleare."disse l'uomo "In una scala da 0 a 10,dove 0 e impossibilità e 10 è assoluta certezza metafisica,quante sono le effettive probabilità che i russi attacchino davvero gli stati uniti?"  
"0."disse l'uomo alla sua sinistra "I sovietici non rischieranno mai una guerra finché avremo dalla nostra parte un deterrente nucleare vivente."  
"Lei si riferisce ovviamente al Dottor Manhattan."disse il primo "Ma l'esistenza del Dottor Manhattan può garantire la pace mondiale?"  
"Beh sicuramente,fino ad ora,non ha impedito all'Unione Sovietica di accumulare un'enorme quantitativo di armamenti nucleari."  
"Le non pensa che sia tutta una finta?"disse l'uomo.  
"Può darsi che la ragione per cui i sovietici fanno questi test atomici,sia che si sentono effettivamente minacciati dal Dottor Manhattan,ma forse anche il mondo intero si sente così..."disse l'altro.  
L'uomo prese il telecomando e cambiò canale dove si vedevano gli astronauti sulla Luna,poi mise un altro canale dove una donna parlava "Le navi sovietiche hanno violato le acque territoriali..."  
L'uomo cambio canale ancora,poi si prese il te.  
Qualcuno si avvicinò alla sua porta e la sfondò con un calcio.  
L'uomo in questione era tutto vestito di nero.  
L'uomo sul divano si alzò.  
"Era questione di tempo,lo sapevo."disse l'uomo che era sul divano,che guardò la pistola sul tavolo,vuotò la tazza di te sul pavimento e poi la scagliò contro l'uomo che la evitò.  
La tazza si sfracellò sulla porta,lui prese la pistola,fece una capriola a terra e punto la pistola,ma non vide più l'uomo sulla porta,poi lo vide venirgli in contro,mosse l'arma,ma l'altro gli afferrò la pistola e lui sparò verso il televisore,poi l'altro lo lanciò contro una parete dove c'era un quadro,togliendogli l'arma.  
L'uomo con i baffi sferrò un sinistro che fu parato dall'avambraccio destro dell'altro,poi sferrò un destro e l'altro lo evitò,poi un sinistro e l'altro si abbassò,lui provò a dargli una ginocchiata,ma l'alto diede un destro al ginocchio,poi gli diede un colpo al viso,lui sferrò un pugno sinistro,l'altro lo afferrò con la mano destra e gli diede un sinistro al viso,poi un altro colpo al volto e un pugno sinistro alla pancia,mandandolo contro la parete,poi un destro al volto,un sinistro al fianco e un altro sinistro allo zigomo,poi quello con i baffi diede un pugno sinistro al fianco dell'altro,che rispose dandogli una manata sulla fronte,poi evitò un sinistro,diede un colpo sinistro con l'avambraccio,un pugno destro al petto e una ginocchiata sinistra al mento,mandando l'altro contro la parete e facendolo finire a terra.  
L'uomo si mise la mano sul naso vedendo sangue e poi saltò addosso all'altro,mandandolo contro la parete,sferrò un destro,'altro si abbassò e lui fece saltare un pezzo di parete,poi sferrò un altro pugno sfondando il muro,poi l'altro gli prese la mano destra con la sua destra,gli mise la mano sinistra sulla parte posteriore del collo,lo piegò all'indietro e gli diede una gomitata sul petto facendolo cadere sul tavolino di vetro che si frantumò,poi lo prese lo sollevò e lo lanciò sul tavolo da cucina che fu fracassato.  
L'uomo si mise seduto e aveva il naso sanguinante,un taglio sulla tempia sinistra e uno sullo zigomo destro.  
L'uomo prese un coltello e lo scagliò contro il nemico,ma l'altro evitò e il coltello si conficcò nella parete colpendo un quadro,poi l'uomo tirò una mannaia,ma l'altro la afferrò con la mano destra e la gettò a terra bucando il pavimento,l'uomo prese un terzo coltello e provò a colpire l'uomo,ma l'altro evitò diversi colpi e ne parò uno con l'avambraccio destro,poi gli colpi il volo due volte,lui provò a colpirlo di nuovo,ma l'altro gli afferrò il braccio destro e glie lo colpì,poi gli diede una manata sinistra al viso,gli afferrò la testa e la sbatté sul piano,poi gli diede un pugno alla mano rompendola e facendogli perdere l'arma,poi lo afferrò e l'uomo rise con la faccia e la bocca piena di sangue.  
"È uno scherzo."disse lui "È tutto uno scherzo.  
Madonna,perdonami."  
Una goccia di sangue cadde sulla spilla gialla,poi l'altro gli sbatté la testa sul piano cottura rompendolo e mandandolo a terra,poi lo sollevò,corse verso la finestra e lo scagliò fuori.  
Mentre lui cadeva perse la spilla che finì sull'asfalto mentre il sangue la raggiungeva.  
FLASHBACK  
VOCE NARRANTE DEL DOTTOR MANHATTAN  
"Durante i ruggenti anni 20 nacque il primo gruppo di vigilantes:i Minuteman.  
Poi,dopo la seconda guerra mondiale,uno di loro morì,mentre il resto del gruppo continuava ad essere unito.  
Uno di loro fu portato in manicomio.  
Una di loro fu assassinata insieme alla sua ragazza nella loro stanza."  
Il presidente Kennedy strinse la mano del Dottor Manhattan nel prato davanti la casa bianca.  
Il Dottor Manhattan aveva la pelle luminosa blu,non fatta di carne,ma sembrava solida,le testa era calva e indossava una giacca e una cravatta nera più pantaloni neri.  
Gli occhi erano talmente chiari che la pupilla era appena visibile,le orbite erano blu scuro e sul centro della fronte vi era un cerchio blu,con intorno una circonferenza e un secondo cerchio più piccolo su di essa.  
Intorno a lui c'erano molti militari e fotografi.  
Tempo dopo Kennedy veniva assassinato.  
A sparare era stato l'uomo con i baffi che era stato defenestrato e accanto a lui c'era Magneto.  
"Ben fatto."disse Magneto.  
Una notte furono trovati degli uomini legati ad un lampione e malmenati,con sotto un biglietto.  
Degli aerei volavano sopra Mosca mentre dei missili nucleari venivano portati.  
Tempo dopo una ragazza che manifestava davanti a dei militari con i fucili puntati,mise un fiore dentro il fucile di un soldato e poi gli uomini fecero fuoco.  
Sulla Luna intanto c'era un'astronauta che guardava il Dottor Manhattan che era senza vestiti.  
Aveva il corpo solido di energia azzurra e aveva i muscoli scolpiti.  
In strada vi era un supereroe che si faceva fotografare a braccia incrociate.  
Aveva i capelli biondi corti,con la righe a destra,una fascia di metallo giallo che dalla tempia girava sulla parte posteriore della testa,poi a metà del collo iniziava una corazza nera che diventava giallo spento sulla parte iniziale del petto fino all'altezza dei capezzoli,poi la corazza diventava nera,era aderente e aveva la muscolatura scolpita.  
Le spalle erano coperte da una placca gialla formata da tre placche una sull'altra,le braccia erano coperte da una corazza nera aderente,con una fascia gialla all'inizio del bicipite e un bracciale dello stesso colore che copriva gli avambracci da poco dopo il gomito,poi il dorso delle mani era coperto da placche verticali viola e anche la parte superiore delle dita,mentre sotto c'era un guanto nero.  
All'altezza della vita aveva una fascia galla corazzata con un occhio egiziano al centro,poi c'era un minuscolo gonnellino aderente formato da quattro placche viola orizzontali e diverse placche viola verticali sotto l'occhio,ma molto corte.  
Le gambe avevano una corazza nera aderente che le copriva e gli stivali erano gialli.  
Sulla schiena aveva un mantello viola che partiva da sotto la parte gialla della corazza che si trovava all'altezza del petto.  
Il mantello era molto lungo.  
Il suo nome ufficiale era Ozymandias.  
Tempo dopo il Dottor Manhattan era con Ozymandias e altri a farsi una foto.  
Alla sua sinistra c'era Ozymandias che,oltre al costume,aveva degli occhiali neri attaccati alla placca sulla testa.  
A sinistra di Ozymandias vi era un uomo con una maschera nera che lasciava scoperta solo la bocca e la zona intorno.  
Gli occhi erano coperti da due visori neri e aveva due punte dirette verso l'esterno all'altezza delle tempie che,una volta collegate alla maschera,proseguivano fino a diventare le sopracciglia.  
I lati del volto e il mento erano coperti dal costume nero,come anche il collo e la parte centrale del petto.  
I pettorali erano più chiari,le braccia erano più scure,gli avambracci erano coperti da dei bracciali di gomma con una punta sul gomito,le mani erano coperte da un guanto con placche nere,all'altezza della vita aveva una cintura d'oro e il resto era nero.  
Aveva un lungo mantello nero che arrivava a terra ed era largo.  
Si chiamava Nite Owl.  
Alla sua sinistra vi era un uomo con la testa coperta da una maschera bianca,simile ad una calza,senza spazio per gli occhi e c'erano delle macchie nere in continuo cambiamento.  
Indossava un cappello fedora marrone,un lungo cappotto marrone,con sotto una camicia bianca e una cravatta marrone,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e guanti neri.  
Si chiamava Rorschach.  
Alla destra del dottor Manhattan c'era una donna che aveva i capelli castani lunghi e legati in una lunga treccia,aveva la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,il collo era coperto da una tuta aderente nera che aveva una linea verticale che percorreva tutto il petto e la pancia fino alla vita e ai lati c'erano altre due linee nere che ,man mano che scendevano, si allargavano fino a ricoprire i fianchi e tutta la zona al di sotto della vita.  
La parte centrale del petto era giallo ocra,tranne la linea nera al centro.  
Le spalle e metà bicipiti erano giallo ocra,mentre il resto,incluse le mani,era nero.  
L'inizio delle gambe era giallo,tranne una linea centrale nera e poi diventavano completamente nere.  
Il costume era molto lucido.  
Si chiamava Silk Spectre.  
Accanto a lei c'era l'uomo che era stato defenestrato.  
Aveva una mascherina nera che copriva gli occhi,il collo era scoperto,aveva una corazza blu che copriva il petto e la pancia,pantaloni erano neri,aderenti,con ginocchiere blu e stivali.  
Aveva una placca di metallo blu sulla spalla destra e una rossa sulla spalla sinistra,poi c'era una fascia blu sui gomiti e dei guanti blu,che iniziavano a metà avambraccio e lasciavano scoperte le dita.  
Veniva chiamato il Comico.  
Fu scattata una foto al gruppo.  
Il presidente Nixon veniva eletto.  
Un uomo scrisse su un vetro con dentro dei televisori,con lo spray rosso,la frase "Chi osserva gli Watchmen?"  
La strada era piena di gente che manifestava contro i vigilanti,poi un uomo mise un pezzo di carta dentro una bottiglia di alcolici,gli diede fuoco e tirò la bottiglia contro la vetrina provocando un'esplosione.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
Un uomo lavava via il sangue dalla strada,mentre la spilla era vicina ad un tombino.  
Il corpo non c'era più.  
Un uomo era dentro l'appartamento da cui era caduto il Comico "Edwarb Blake.  
67 anni.  
1,89 per 102 chili di muscoli.  
La stazza di un giocatore di football."  
L'uomo guardò una vecchia foto dell'uomo che stringeva la mano ad un presidente.  
"Si,ho visto il corpo."disse un secondo uomo "Per uno della sua età era in gran forma."  
"Si,a parte il fatto che è morto."disse il primo uomo mentre altri scattavano delle foto.  
"È vetro rinforzato."disse il secondo indicando la finestra "Non li incrini neanche se provi a buttartici contro."  
"C'è l'hanno buttato."disse il primo "Hai visto la camera?"  
"Si."disse il secondo "Tutti i cassetti tirati fuori,materasso rivoltato,forse è una rapina."  
"O forse una messa in scena."disse il primo mostrando la foto "Guarda qua.  
Stringe la mano al presidente."  
"Wow."disse l'altro "Pensi che Blake fosse una spia?  
Del governo?  
Operazioni nere?"  
"Penso che...è una storia troppo grossa per noi due."disse l'altro.  
Rorschach camminava in strada di notte.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Diario di Rorschach.  
12 ottobre,1985.  
Carcassa di cane in un vicolo stamattina.  
Tracce di pneumatico sullo stomaco spappolato."  
Rorschach raccolse la spilla del Comico sul tombino.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Questa città ha paura di me.  
Io ho visto il suo vero volto.  
Le strade sono lunghi rigagnoli e i rigagnoli sono pieni di sangue."  
Rorschach prese una pistola,sparò un arpione e fu portato su dalla corda arrivando all'appartamento del Comico,passando per il buco sulla finestra e mettendosi sul davanzale.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"E i rigagnoli si ricopriranno di croste.  
Tutti i parassiti affogheranno.  
Il sesso e i delitti accumulati come sudiciume li sommergeranno fino alla cintura.  
E le puttane e i politici guarderanno verso l'alto e grideranno "Salvaci".  
E io sussurrerò "No".  
Ora il mondo intero è in bilico.  
Contemplando quel dannato inferno sotto di se,tutti quei liberali,intellettuali e melliflui chiacchieroni."  
Rorschach scese dal davanzale e accese una torcia.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"All'improvviso nessuno sa più che cosa dire.  
Sotto di me quest'orribile città urla come un mattatoio pieno di bambini ritardati e il crepuscolo puzza di fornicazione e di coscienze sporche."  
Rorschacj illuminò la foto dove il Comico stringeva la mano al presidente e poi un quadro con una donna con il costume giallo,poi il resto della cucina.  
Andò nella stanza da letto e illuminò la foto delle stessa donna messa su un mobile,poi si mise a frugare tra i suoi panni e trovò degli articoli di giornale,poi spalancò un armadio,tolse i panni e cliccò su un pulsante a prendo una parete e trovando il costume del comico con molte armi e prese una foto dei Minutemen.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Stanotte un comico è morto a New York.  
Qualcuno sa perché."  
"Qualcuno sa."disse Rorschach.  
Un poliziotto anziano aveva nel suo studio la stessa foto con vari articoli di giornale.  
Parlava con un altro più giovane.  
Quello giovane aveva i capelli neri,ricci,un cappotto lungo e una cravatta marrone.  
"Cominciò tutto con le bande."disse l'anziano "La gente tende a dimenticarlo.  
Vestiti da pirati,da fantasmi...pensavano che fosse divertente mascherarsi e fare rapine.  
Quando li arrestavano tornavano subito a piede libero.  
Nessuno riusciva ad identificarli con quelle maledette maschere.  
Così alcuni poliziotti decisero di farlo anche loro.  
Pensarono di finire ciò che la legge non può finire.  
Ben presto i giornali fiutarono e ci andarono a nozze e noi diventammo il passatempo nazionale.  
Eravamo Io,Dollar Bird,Falena,Capitan Metropolis,Giustizia Mascherata,Spettro di Seta...e il Comico.  
No,non voglio parlare di lui,non ti preoccupare.  
Volevamo anche Capitan America,ma come sai,era ibernato nel ghiaccio all'epoca.  
Devo essere ubriaco per raccontarti di nuovo questa storia strappalacrime."  
I due risero.  
"Beh,non avevi qualcosa da dimostrare?"disse il giovane.  
"Si,Dave."disse l'altro con la bottiglia di birra in mano "Mi premeva dire che...per noi fu anche troppo facile.  
Non fu giusto quello che accadde a voi che avevate ripreso dove noi avevamo lasciato, con Nixon che vi obbligò a smettere.  
Nixon,quel coglione.  
E io che l'ho pure votato."  
"Beh,o lui o i comunisti,giusto?"disse Dave.  
"Già."disse l'altro.  
"Oh per bacco,è quasi mezza notte."disse Dave "Devo andare."  
Dave andò a prendere il cappotto.  
"Lo sai...come Gufo Notturno eri molto più in gamba di me,Danny Boy."disse l'altro.  
"Hollis,sappiamo entrambi che è una cazzata."disse Dave mettendosi il cappotto.  
"Ehi,modera il linguaggio."disse Hollis che si alzò "Questo e il sinistro che ha steso Capitan Axe,ti ricordi?"  
"Già."disse lui che aprì la porta e vide che pioveva "La settimana prossima?"  
"Beh...ecco...tu non devi continuare ad assecondarmi."disse Hollis "Se hai un appuntamento galante..."  
"Noi vecchi ragazzi in pensione dobbiamo restare uniti."disse Dave sulla scala esterna.  
"Ti manca mai."disse Hollis ridendo.  
"A me no."disse Dave "A te?"  
"Ah,diavolo no."disse Hollis.  
"Ci vediamo."disse Dave che andò e camminò in un parcheggio mentre pioveva,poi arrivò al suo palazzo e trovò la porta sfondata,così la aprì lentamente e rimase all'entrata,poi si fece avanti lentamente sentendo dei rumori e vide Rorschach in cucina che mangiava,con la maschera per metà tirata su.  
"Ciao Daniel."disse Rorschach con la sua solita voce rauca.  
"Rorschach."disse lui che aprì la porta.  
"Mi sono preso un po' di fagioli."disse lui "Spero non ti scocci?"  
"No,non c'è problema."disse lui "Non vuoi che te li riscaldi?"  
"Vanno bene così."disse Rorschach.  
"Beh,come te la sei passata?"disse Dave.  
"Fuori dalla prigione."disse Rorschach abbassandosi la maschera "Fin'ora.  
Daniel...da un'occhiata."  
Rorschach mise la spilla del comico sul tavolo e lui la prese.  
"È sugo di fagioli?"disse Dave.  
"Sugo di fagioli umani."disse l'altro "La spilla era del Comico.  
Il sangue pure.  
È morto."  
"Parliamone di sotto."disse Dave che scese le scale e andò in un buio sotterraneo immenso.  
"Potrebbe essere stato un ladro."disse Dave che accese le luci "Forse non sapeva che era il Comico."  
Nel bunker c'era una zona superiore con il costume di Nite Owl in un'apertura nella parete,poi c'era una zona sotto con dei tavoli e un grosso mezzo coperto da un panno.  
"Un ladro qualunque?"disse Rorschach "Uccidere il comico?  
Ridicolo."  
"Ho sentito che lavorava per il governo fino al 77."disse Dave "Per rovesciare le repubbliche marxiste in sud America.  
Forse è stato un omicidio a sfondo politico."  
"Forse."disse Rorschach che camminò "O forse qualcuno sta eliminando i supereroi in costume."  
"Non è un po' da paranoici?"disse Dave.  
"È quello che dicono di me adesso?"disse Rorschach "Che sono paranoico?"  
"Senti,il Comico si è fatto un sacco di nemici negli anni,anche tra i suoi amici."disse Dave.  
"A proposito di amici,come sta Olly Meson?"disse Rorschach "Quel libro che ha scritto diceva cose spiacevoli sul Comico."  
"Le tue allusioni non mi piacciono."disse Dave "E mi piace ancora meno essere seguito."  
"Forse ti stavo solo tenendo d'occhio."disse Rorschach "Nel caso ci sia qualcuno a caccia di maschere."

"Attaccare uno di noi è attaccarci tutti."disse Rorschach scendendo le scale.  
"Che suggerisci di fare in proposito?"disse Dave.  
"Punizione."disse Rorschach.  
"Gli Watchmen sono finiti."disse Dave.  
"Lo dice Nixon l'imbroglione."disse l'altro.  
"Lo dico io."disse Dave "Nessuno sa chi sei tu.  
Potresti smettere e provare ad avere una vita normale."  
Rorschach mise la mano su una delle tende di plastica su un tavolo "È quella che tu hai adesso?  
Una vita normale?"  
Rorschach sollevò la tenda di plastica e vide che sotto c'erano delle mezze lune di metallo "Quanto cammini per le strade in una città che muore per la rabbia,davanti a scarafaggi umani che parlano di pornografia infantile...ti senti normale?"  
"Io però non mi nascondo ancora dietro una maschera."disse lui.  
"No."disse Rorschach che posò l'oggetto,si volto e si avvicinò"Tu ti nascondi in piena luce.  
Ci vediamo Dan."  
Rorschach entrò nel tunnel circolare con i binari che era dietro l'oggetto coperto.  
"Il tunnel di manutenzione esce due isolati a nord."disse Dave.  
"Si, mi ricordo."disse Rorschach "Venivo qui spesso,quando eravamo compagni."  
"Erano bei tempi,eh Rorschach?"disse Dave "Che fine hanno fatto?"  
"Tu hai mollato."disse l'altro andando via.  
Dave si mise seduto.  
Il giorno dopo pioveva sulla città.  
In un piano di un alto grattacielo c'era Ozymandias che indossava una giacca e una cravatta neri e veniva intervistato dai giornalisti.  
"Signor Veidt,lei è uno dei soli due Watchmen ad aver rivelato la propria identità al mondo dopo Olly Meson e senza dubbio ne ha tratto grande profitto,trasformando il suo alter ego Ozymandias,in un'industria miliardaria."disse un giornalista con i baffi,i capelli castani,con la riga in mezzo e un lungo giaccone grigio.  
Dave era da lui e afferrava uno dei modellini che rappresentava Ozymandias.  
"Giocattoli,porta vivande,ingegneria genetica e mi risulta che ci sia anche un film in cantiere."disse l'uomo.  
"Non sento nessuna domanda,signor Riot."disse Veidt.  
"Mi scusi."disse Riot "Ritiene che..."  
"Gli altri Watchmen disapprovino che io mercifichi le loro imprese?"disse Veidt "Buona domanda."  
Dave era seduto ad un tavolo e guardava una rivista.  
"Si."disse Veidt "Ho pensato che qualcuno dei miei vecchi colleghi potrebbe vederla così.  
Esattamente come lei sa che il giornalismo di parte fa vendere molte più riviste.

Il ramo merchandising delle industrie Veidt finanzia il lavoro con il Dottor Manhattan e abbiamo ampliato le spedizioni di ricerca in Antartide nella speranza di trovare fonti rinnovabili di energia a basso costo che eliminino la dipendenza dai combustibili fossili.  
Non ci vuole un genio della politica per capire che la guerra fredda con i russi non è ideologica.  
È basata sulla paura,paura che non bastino per tutti,ma se riusciremo a trovare risorse infinite...ah,la guerra sarà superata.  
Spero che gli altri Watchemen lo capiscano.  
Dovunque essi siano.  
La ringrazio."  
Veidt andò da Deve che si alzò "Ti trovo bene,Adrian."  
"Dave."disse Adrian che lo abbracciò "Troppo tempo."  
"Già."disse lui.  
Poco dopo Dave appoggiato al tavolo a leggere un giornale.  
"Quindi,secondo Rorshach qualcuno da la caccia ai Watchmen,eh?"disse Dave "Lo credi possibile?"  
"Statisticamente un omicidio non prelude a una serie."disse Adrian che era senza giacca e si asciugava le mani nel bagno e poi venne fuori"Rorschach era un sociopatico.  
Lo era anche il Comico.  
Praticamente un nazista.  
Tu lo sai meglio di chiunque altro."  
"Non sono qui perché mi manca."disse Dave.  
"Rorschach ha pensato che noi conosciamo le nostre rispettive identità."disse Adrian che guardò alla finestra.  
"In realtà tutto il mondo conosce la tua."disse Dave "Per questo ti sto avvertendo."  
"Grazie Dave."disse lui che si voltò e prese un telecomando "Ma c'è qualcosa di più reale di cui preoccuparsi che il killer di maschere di Rorschach."  
Adrian si mise seduto sul lato della scrivania.  
"Se i russi lanciano un attacco nucleare John potrà davvero fermarli?"disse Dave.  
"I sovietici hanno 51000 testate nucleari."disse Adrian "Anche se John ne fermasse il 99%,l'1% rimanente cancellerebbe la vita sulla Terra.  
Nemmeno il Dottor Manhattan può essere dovunque."  
La notte seguente pioveva e una jeep militare era all'entrata di una zona circondata da una rete.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Diario di Rorschach  
13 ottobre,1985.  
Ore 20,30."  
Rorschach camminava dietro la rete senza che nessuno se ne fosse accorto,nemmeno quando aveva squarciato la rete.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"L'incontro con Dave mi ha lasciato l'amaro in bocca.  
Un flaccido fallimento che siede piagnucolante nel suo scantinato.  
Perché siamo rimasti così in pochi attivi?"  
Rorschach corse e con un salto afferro la scala di una torretta e iniziò a salire "In salute e senza disordini della personalità?  
Il primo Gufo Notturno gestisce un'auto officina.  
La prima Spettro di Seta è una vecchia troia obesa che sta morendo in una casa di riposo in California.  
Dollar Bird si è fatto ammazzare quando gli si è impigliato il mantello in una porta cedevole."  
Rorschach saltò da un tetto all'altro,poi aspettò che due uomini si allontanassero e si calò di sotto con il filo legato all'arpione della pistola.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Siluette è stata assassinata,vittima del suo stile di vita indecente.  
Andava a donne come se fosse un uomo.  
Falena è in manicomio nel Maine."  
Rorschach diede una gomitata ad una vetrata su una porta ed entrò in un sotterraneo.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Rimangono solo due nomi sulla mia lista.  
Vivono insieme in un appartamento nel centro di ricerche militari.  
Devo andare da loro.  
Devo andare a dire all'uomo indistruttibile che qualcuno vuole ammazzarlo."  
Lui arrivò davanti ad una porta in parte aperta da cui usciva luce azzurra e vi entrò vedendo che il Dottor Manhattan era alto 18 metri e aveva le mani su un macchinario di forma circolare di metallo ed era senza vestito.  
"Buona sera,Rorschach."disse il Dottor Manhattan con la sua voce fredda e priva di emozioni.  
"Dottor Manhattan."disse Rorschach "Sai perché mi trovo qui?"  
"Si."disse lui e delle scariche elettriche partirono dalla macchina verso di lui che diede un pugno all'oggetto,facendoci passare dentro la mano e parte dell'avambraccio.  
Le scariche elettriche si intensificarono,poi cessarono "Però te ne andrai deluso,ho paura."  
Rorschach disse Silk Spectre che arrivò sul posto con addosso abiti civili.  
Indossava pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e una giacca rossa.  
"Rorschach,non è posto per ricercati questo."disse lei.  
"È un piacere anche per me,Spettro di Seta."disse lui.  
"È ormai qualche anno che uso il mio vero nome,perché non provi con quello?"disse lei.  
Il Dottor Manhattan diminuì le sue dimensioni fino a diventare alto come un uomo.  
"Come vuoi tu,Lory."disse Rorschach.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?"disse Lory.  
"Il comico è morto."disse Dr Manhattan "Rorschach vorrebbe che io guardassi ne futuro,per vedere se l'assassino sarà identificato."  
"Ho messo in guardia Deve."disse Rorschach "E volevo farlo anche con voi."  
"Non potrei aiutati comunque."disse Dr Manhattan "Il mio futuro mi è precluso da una qualche interferenza temporale.  
Non lo vedo chiaramente."  
"Interferenza?"disse Lory "Causata da cosa?"  
"Con tutta probabilità...un olocausto nucleare."disse lui "Se tra Stati Uniti e Unione Sovietica scoppiasse una guerra totale,l'onda d'urto risultante produrrebbe un'improvviso scoppio di tachioni,particelle che viaggiano a ritroso in quello che voi percepite come tempo che oscurerebbe la mia visione del presente.  
Devo tornare al mio lavoro."  
Dr Manhattan si voltò verso l'oggetto di metallo ora a terra.  
"Aspetta un attimo,e se fosse per questo che qualcuno ci vuole fuori dai piedi?"disse Rorschach "Perché così non possiamo impedirlo?"  
"Arrivederci,Rorschach."disse Manhattan.  
"Ho sprecato un bel po' di tempo per venire qui,non andrò via fino a che non..."disse lui,avvicinandosi e puntando il dito,ma fu circondato da energia blu e fu teleportato sotto la pioggia provocando un'onda d'urto azzurra.  
"...ti avrò detto la mia..."disse Rorschach che abbassò il dito,poi se ne andò irato.  
"Sembra che ultimamente tu non mi dica molte cose,John."disse Lory.  
"Non volevo preoccuparti prematuramente."disse Manhattan che allungò la mano destra verso il coperchio cilindrico della macchina spostandolo con il pensiero "Se io e Adrian risolveremo la crisi energetica la guerra potrà essere evitata."  
Dalla macchina uscì un cilindro,con attaccati in cerchio ,dei cilindri più piccoli,con delle circonferenze ed iniziò a smembrarlo nelle sue parti più piccole fino ad arrivare ai bulloni e le viti.  
"Ma tu dici sempre che il tempo è simultaneo."disse Lory "Se questo è vero,come puoi cambiare il futuro."  
"Puoi capirlo solo se percepisci il tempo."disse Dr Manhattan chiudendo gli occhi per poco "Come faccio io.  
Lascia che te lo mostri."  
Lui avvicinò la sua mano sinistra verso il volto di lei che vide delle immagini.  
Vide un uomo che le puntava addosso una pistola,vide il costume di Dave,vide che qualcuno bruciava una mappa,vide la foto di sua madre e poi vide che lei litigava con il marito.  
"Magia!"disse lei "E I SOGNI!  
ECCO CHE AVEVO PRIMA!  
PERCHÉ ERO UN'EROINA MALEDIZIONE!"  
"Non è colpa mia se sei invecchiata!"disse il marito "CHE COS'HAI DA LAMENTARTI!  
IO LAVORO PER FAR MANGIARE TE E TUA FIGLIA!  
PERCHÉ NON CHIAMI IL TUO AMICO EDDIE,FORSE TI OFFRE UNA VITA MIGLIORE!"  
"LO SO CHE HO SBAGLIATO!"disse lei "UNA VOLTA!"  
"UNO TENTA DI VIOLENTARTI..."disse l'altro.  
"BASTA!"disse Lory allontanandosi.  
"La tua mente vaga in luoghi oscuri e mi domandi perché ti nascondo le cose che vedo?"disse Manhattan che tornò a concentrarsi sui chiodi "Saluta Dan da parte mia."  
"Cosa?"disse lei.  
"Vuoi chiedermi di portarti a cena...come avveniva un tempo."disse Manhattan che teneva la mano verso i meccanismi che si riunivano "Ma non lo farai.  
Sai che non posso."  
Lui si voltò verso di lei "E chiamerai Dan.  
È una cosa naturale."  
Lui le accarezzò i capelli con la mano sinistra "Ti meriti il conforto di un vecchio amico."  
Manhattan si volto verso gli attrezzi.  
Lei si allontanò,lo guardò e poi andò via,mentre il circuito tornava dentro e il coperchio si chiudeva.  
Lei si mise un abito nero,scollato, ed entrò in un ristorante.  
"Il tavolo di Dan Dreiberg."disse Lory e la donna all'entrata indicò il tavolo dove era Dave che si puliva gli occhiali.  
I due si misero a cenare insieme mentre fuori pioveva.  
"Ti ricordi di quel ragazzo?"disse Lory "Come si faceva chiamare...Capitan Carnaio!  
Fingeva di essere un supercriminale solo per farsi riempire di botte."  
"Si,ci ha provato anche con me,io me ne sono andato."disse Dave "Allora lui mi è venuto dietro fino in strada,era pieno giorno e urlava: "PUNISCIMI!  
PUNISCIMI!"."  
Lory rise.  
"E io gli ho detto:"No,vattene via"."disse Dave.  
"Oh Dio,chissà che fine ha fatto?"disse Lory.  
"Oh...l'ha fatto anche con Rorschach e lui l'ha buttato giù nella tromba di un'ascensore."disse Dave.  
Lei spalancò gli occhi,poi rise "Oh mio Dio,non è per niente divertente."  
"Beh,un po' lo è."disse lui.  
"Si,è vero."disse Lory "È davvero bello rivederti."  
"Rivedere te è fantastico."disse Dave.  
"Perché lo facevamo,Dave?"disse Lory "Vestirci a quel modo?"  
"Chi altri l'avrebbe fatto?"disse Dave.  
"Già."disse Lory "Ma te lo ricordi il mio costume?"  
"Si."disse Dave.  
"Tutta quella roba aderente,era tremendo."disse Lory.  
"Ah...si,si,tremendo."disse Dave.  
"Non volevo deludere mia madre."disse Lory "Ci teneva che sua figlia combattesse i cattivi come lei.  
Il decreto è la cosa migliore che ci poteva capitare."  
"Vivremo più a lungo se non altro."disse Dave.  
Lei abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Che c'è?"disse lui.  
"John dice che...a meno che lui non faccia qualcosa...ci sarà una guerra nucleare."disse lei "Presto.  
Ma...io non so cosa pensare,mi parla di meccanica quantistica e realtà parallele...non so nemmeno che universo sta vedendo in realtà...solo che si sta allontanando sempre di più da me.  
Da tutti e...non so nemmeno dire se davvero gli importa ancora di me o se fa solo finta."  
"Se fa finta,evidentemente gli importa."disse Dave.  
A fine cena la riaccompagnò in macchina,riparandola con l'ombrello e le aprì la porta del taxi.  
"Grazie Dave."disse lei che entrò.  
"Mi dispiace,ti avevo invitato a cena per rivederci e farci due risate,ma di questi tempi non sembra ci sia molto da ridere."disse Lory.  
"Che cosa ti aspetti?"disse Dave "Il Comico è morto."  
Il giorno dopo pioveva e il Comico veniva seppellito fuori Manhattan.  
Al funerale c'era Dave,Manhattan,Adrian,che aveva l'aiutante a tenergli l'ombrello e fuori c'era Rorschach.  
Lory fu teleportata in una casa,lasciando un'onda d'urto azzurra e scintille dello stesso colore.  
Indossava una giacca rossa,senza maniche,una camicia bianca e pantaloni neri.  
Corse in bagno a vomitare.  
"Lory?"disse la madre che era su una poltrona e leggeva il giornale "Sei tu?"  
Lei arrivò nella stanza della madre che si tolse gli occhiali "Credevo che ti fossi abituata a viaggiare così."  
"Beh,invece no."disse lei "Odio quando John mi teletrasporta."  
La madre prese un bicchiere "È meglio che volare in economica.  
Vuoi?"  
"Mamma sono le 2 del pomeriggio,lo sai?"disse lei.  
"Hai presente quel tipo che mi scriveva sempre?"disse la madre prendendo della carte "Mi ha mandato una raccolta di pezzi rari,una raccolta particolare di 8 pagine degli anni 30 e 40."  
Lory prese l'oggetto "Te l'ha mandato lui?"  
"Certo,vale parecchio,è un'antichità."disse lei.  
"Mamma,è veramente volgare."disse Lory.  
"Invece io sono lusingata."disse lei prendendo il giornalino "Perché quando ti alteri mi chiami sempre mamma?"  
Lory sospirò e incrociò le braccia.  
"Lo so perché sei qui."disse la madre "So ancora leggere sai?  
Mi tengo informata.  
C'è il funerale di Eddie Blake oggi."  
Lei prese il bicchiere "È arrivato all'ultima battuta alla fine.  
Povero Eddie."  
"Povero Eddie dopo quello che ti ha fatto?!"disse Lory.  
"Lory sei così giovane,non ti rendi conto."disse la madre mentre Lory si avvicinava alle tende "Non ti rendi conto,le cose cambiano.  
Quello che è successo è stato 40 anni fa.  
Io ho 67 anni ormai e ogni giorno il futuro mi sembra un po' più nero,mentre il passato...anche con i momenti più brutti,diventa sempre più luminoso.  
FLASHBACK  
Lei ricordo di quando avevano scattato la foto a lei e alla squadra.  
In ginocchio davanti a lei vi era in Comico che aveva la mascherina,un sigaro in bocca,una placca di pelle alla base del collo e una calzamaglia gialla.  
"Mi sono andate le luci negli occhi."disse la donna ridendo.  
"Vediamo se posso togliertele io."disse il Comico.  
"Dacci un taglio,Eddie."disse lei.  
Gli altri andarono via,mentre lei andò in una stanza e chiuse la porta,  
Il Comico restò a guardarla.  
"Andate avanti,devo cambiarmi."disse lei che chiuse la porta,iniziò a togliersi parte del costume,poi vide il comico sulla porta che fumava il sigaro.  
"Eddie?"disse lei voltandosi di spalle "Che diavolo ci fai qui?  
Sapevi che mi stavo cambiando."  
"Si certo."disse lui avvicinandosi "Avanti bella,so di cosa hai bisogno.  
Non penso che indossi un completino del genere per caso,no?"  
Lui iniziò a baciarla sul collo,poi la piegò in avanti e la violentò.  
Un altro,con i costume blu che copriva anche la testa e un mantello rosso arrivò e fece irruzione nella stanza "PICCOLO BASTARDO!"  
L'altro iniziò a colpirlo più volte al volto mettendolo in ginocchio.  
"Ti piace così?"disse il Comico "È questo che ti eccita?"  
"Cosa?"disse l'altro che gli diede altri colpi mandandolo a terra.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"La vita è tutto uno schifo,sappilo."disse lei voltando la sedia"La pioggia cade sul giusto e sull'ingiusto ugualmente.  
Il Comico era po' tutte e due le cose.  
Era convinto che lui avrebbe riso per ultimo."  
La bandiera fu tolta dalla bara e Manhattan ricordò.

FLASCHBACK  
In vietnam i nemici sparavano contro di lui che era gigantesco in quel momento,poi fuggirono e lui allungò la mano facendoli esplodere dall'interno con un lampo di luce mentre i mezzi aerei avanzavano.  
Il comico si accese il sigaro,indossando il suo costume più recente,poi diede fuoco ad un uomo ridendo.  
Non aveva la mascherina.  
I fuochi d'artificio vennero lanciati in cielo la notte seguente,il Comico era in un bar,seduto al bancone e vicino c'era Manhattan che guardava fuori mentre la gente festeggiava.  
Manhattan indossava solo degli slip blu scuro.  
"Fuochi d'artificio,ma scherziamo?"disse il Comico "Uno pensa che questo paese ne ha avuti fin troppi di botti.  
Se avessimo persi qui,in Vietnam,ci avrebbe fatto uscire di testa.  
Intendo noi come nazione.  
Ma non è successo.  
Grazie a te."  
Il Comico si voltò.  
"Sembri amareggiato."disse Manhattan.  
"Amareggiato?!"disse il Comico voltandosi "No,lo trovo esilarante."  
Manhattan tornò a guardare all'esterno e poi una donna incinta entrò nel bar e si avvicinò al comico che emise un lamento solo nel vederla.  
"Oh,Cristo santo."disse Comico.  
"Signor Eddie."disse lei.  
"Cazzo ci mancava."disse il Comico.  
"Guerra finita desso,dobbiamo parlare...del bambino."disse la donna.  
Il Comico bevve,poi si alzò voltandosi "Non c'è niente di cui parlare,io sto per partire.  
Mi dimenticherò di te,del tuo piccolo lurido paese,di tutto.  
Vattene da qui."  
"No."disse lei.  
"Vattene da qui."disse il Comico.  
"Non dimenticherai me."disse lei,ma lui rise e si rimise a bere.  
"NON DIMENTICHERAI ME,NE MIO PAESE!"urlò lei rompendo la bottiglia e colpendogli il viso,procurandogli un grosso taglio"MAI!"  
"LA MIA FACCIA!"disse il Comico estraendo la pistola e puntandola contro di lei.  
"Ti prego."disse lei.  
"Blake...no."disse Manhattan alzando la mano destra "BLAKE!"  
Lui le sparò uccidendola.  
"Aspettava un bambino."disse Manhattan guardandola e poi guardò lui "E tu le hai sparato."  
"Esatto."disse il Comico "E lo sai,tu sei stato a guardare.  
Potevi trasformare la pistola in vapore,le pallottole in mercurio,la bottiglia in maledetti fiocchi di neve,ma non hai mosso un dito...perché non te ne frega niente degli esseri umani.  
Ti stai perdendo,Doc.  
Che Dio ci salvi."  
Il Comico uscì gettando a terra un tavolo "Un medico!"  
Manhattan restò a guardarla.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
La bara veniva calata all'interno della fossa e Adrian ricordava.  
FLASHBACK  
Il gruppo era riunito e il Comico leggeva il giornale ridendo con il sigaro in bocca.  
Aveva il costume più recente e indossava la mascherina nera.  
Adrian aveva il suo costume e una mascherina identica sugli occhi.  
Accanto a lui c'era una mappa degli Stati Uniti.  
"Ben venuti alla prima riunione in assoluto..."disse Adrian.  
"Sono tutte stronzate."disse il Comico sulla poltrona.  
"Per essere uno che si fa chiamare il comico non si capisce mai quando scherzi."disse Ozymandias.  
"I Watchmen sono il vesto scherzo."disse il Comico "Come per i Minutemen.  
Non ha funzionato 15 anni fa e non funzionerà certo oggi perché volete giocare a cowboy e indiani."  
Il comico bevve.  
"Dovremmo stabilire che ai nostri incontro non si beve."disse Dave che indossava il costume completo e il comico rise.  
"Rorschach e io abbiamo fatto progressi alla lotta alle bande insieme."disse Dave.  
Lory aveva i capelli legati e guardò Manhattan che era accanto ad una donna con i capelli neri.  
Manhattan sorrise e la donna restò turbata.  
"Ma un gruppo così grosso sembra una trovata pubblicitaria."disse Rorschach "Non mi piace la pubblicità."  
"Possiamo fare molto di più."disse Adrian "Possiamo salvare il mondo."  
Il comico rise.  
"Con qualcuno a guidarci."disse Adrian e il comico si alzò.  
"Già."disse il Comico "Qualcuno come te,eh Ozy?  
In fondo sei l'uomo più intelligente del mondo."  
"Non ci vuole un genio per capire che il mondo ha dei problemi."disse Adrian.  
"Già,ma ci vuole una stanza piena di pagliacci per pensare di risolverli."disse il Comico "Gli esseri umani cercano di uccidersi l'un l'altro dalla notte dei tempi.  
Adesso,finalmente possiamo finire il lavoro."  
Eddie si mise accanto ad Ozymandias,sulla destra "Con le armi nucleari problema risolto,saremo tutti polvere."  
Il Comico diede fuoco alla mappa "E Ozymandias sarà l'uomo...più intelligente della cenere."  
Il Comico uscì ridendo.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
Il lontananza vi era un uomo calvo,con un cappello nero e un lungo cappotto nero che osservava il funerale.  
Dave ricordò.  
FLASHBACK  
Durante una manifestazione delle persone ruppero delle vetrine con dentro dei giornali con delle macchine,altri diedero fuoco ad una macchina,mentre altri avevano un pupazzo impiccato con il costume da supereroe e gli stavano dando fuoco,mentre un uomo prendeva a mazzate il cofano di una macchina.  
In quel momento arrivò Dave con indosso il costume e dentro un mezzo volante.  
Il mezzo volante era corto,con due immensi buchi davanti,protetti del vetro.  
"Attenzione,a tutti i cittadini!"disse Dave "Stiamo cercando di mantenere l'ordine,dovete sgomberare le strade finché non sarà finito lo sciopero della polizia."  
Un uomo mise un pezzo di stoffa in una bottiglia di alcol,un altro accese la stoffa e l'uomo la tirò contro il mezzo.  
"Cercate..."disse Dave "Per favore,non c'è bisogno di essere violenti!  
Uno dei due vetri si aprì e dietro vi era il Comico in costume e con il fucile.  
"E va bene,è così che lo volete fare?!"disse il Comico saltò giù dal mezzo.  
La folla si spaventò,poi diede un pugno ad una donna che lo insultava,ne colpì un altro,un calcio ad un terzo,poi un quarto tentò di colpirlo con il cartellone,ma lui parò con il fucile e lo colpì con il manico,poi diede un calcio ad un altro.  
"La cosa si fa pesante."disse Dave,mentre il Comico dava in calcio ad un altro,poi sparò diversi colpi di fucile.  
Dave scese dal mezzo attraverso un'apertura che era collocata alla base,mentre il comico lanciava un lacrimogeno ridendo.  
"Cavolo,mi piace lavorare sul suolo americano."disse il Comico "Non mi divertivo così da anni."  
"Non potremmo andare avanti per molto."disse Dave."  
"Eh si,Gufo Notturno."disse lui "Il congresso ha messo in cantiere un decreto che metterà al bando le maschere.  
Abbiamo i giorni contati,ma nel frattempo è come dici sempre tu:la società la proteggiamo noi."  
"Ma da che cosa?"disse Gufo Notturno.  
"Mi prendi in giro?"disse il Comico "Da loro stessi,figli di puttana."  
Il Comico sparò un fumogeno contro un uomo.  
"NO!"disse Gufo Notturno afferrandolo.  
"Toglimi di dosso quella mani."disse il Comico allontanandosi.  
"Ma che diavolo ci è successo?"disse Gufo Notturno "Che cosa è successo al sogno americano?"  
"Che cos'è successo al sogno americano?"disse il Comico voltandosi "Che si è avverato!  
Lo stiamo ammirando."  
Il Comico proseguì.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
Dave gettò la spilla imbrattata di sangue sulla bara.  
I gruppo andò via e l'uomo anziano,con il cappello nero, andò davanti alla tomba e si tolse il cappello,facendosi il segno della croce,poi andò via.  
Un uomo con i capelli rossi,una giacca scura e pantaloni neri,con un cartello in mano lo osservò.  
L'uomo calvo tornò a casa e si mise al tavolino a controllare le lettere,poi le appoggiò sul giornale e andò ad aprire il frigo,trovando un pezzo di giornale all'interno.  
Voltandolo trovò scritto : "Dietro di te."  
Voltandosi vide Rorschach che gli saltò addosso spingendolo nel frigo "Edgard William Giacobbe!  
Noto anche come Edgard William Moon,noto anche come Molok."  
"Aspet..."disse Edgard che fu gettato a terra a faccia in avanti,poi Rorschach gli torse il braccio.  
"Ma di che stai parlando?"disse Edgarg e Rorschach fece scricchiolare le ossa.  
"Sono un uomo d'affari in pensio..."disse Edgard e Rorschach gli diede un pugno al braccio facendolo urlare,poi gli ruppe un dito.  
"Menti di nuovo,Molok,e ti rompo un altro dito."disse Rorschach.  
"Ho scontato la mia pena."disse Edgard "Non sono più Molok,lo capisci.  
Che cosa vuoi da me?"  
"Sei andato al funerale di Blake."disse Rorschach "Perché?"  
"Solo perché...sentivo di dover...di dover rendere omaggio al comico."disse Edgard che fu preso e sbattuto contro una parete.  
"COME LO SAI CHE ERA IL COMICO?"disse Rorschach.  
"Ha fatto irruzione qui!"disse Edgard "Una settimana fa!  
Senza maschera,l'ha tolta!  
Era ubriaco."  
"NEMICI!"disse Rorschach "PER DECENNI!  
Perché doveva venire a trovarti?"  
"Non lo so,mi sono svegliato in camera mia e lui era li..."disse Edgard "Era spaventato!  
Piangeva."  
"Piangeva?"disse Rorschach "Il Comico?"  
FLASHBACK  
Molok era nel letto terrorizzato e il Comico era davanti a lui con il costume,il fucile,ma non la maschera e beveva,piangendo.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MOLOK  
"Farfugliava cose senza senso.  
Mi stavo pisciando sotto dalla paura!  
Pensavo che mi uccidesse."  
Il Comico si sedette sul letto.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACK  
"Che cosa ha detto?"  
"È uno scherzo."disse il Comico "È tutto un fottuto scherzo.  
Credevo di sapere come funzionava,credevo di sapere com'era il mondo.  
Ho fatto delle brutte cose…  
Ho fatto brutte cose alle donne,ho ucciso bambini in Vietnam.  
Ma quella era la maledetta guerra!  
Questo...non ho mai fatto cose del genere.  
Dio come posso...rivelare i miei segreti al mio peggior nemico?  
Ma la verità è...che sei la cosa più vicina ad un amico che ho...che cazzo vuole dire questo?  
Merda…  
Il tuo nome...il tuo nome era sulla lista.  
Con quello di Jenny,non so qual'è il cognome.  
La ex di Manhattan.  
Madonna perdonami."  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"Poi è andato via."disse Edward "Te lo giuro.  
Non lo so di cosa diavolo stesse parlando."  
"Storia curiosa."disse Rorschach che andò a guardare le sue lettere "Sembra incredibile.  
Forse è vera."  
"Vuoi dire che è tutto...sono a posto?"disse Edward.  
"Tu?"disse Rorschach andando verso gli sportelli della credenza "A posto?"  
Rorschach aprì un cassetto e trovò una boccetta di vetro con dentro le pasticche "Amigdalina.  
Medicina fasulla fatta di noccioli di albicocche.  
Illegale."  
"Ti prego."disse Edward mentre Rorschach annusava il contenuto del pacchetto "Ascoltami,per favore,non confiscarmela.  
Sto...sto provando di tutto.  
Io ho il cancro."  
"Che tipo di cancro?"disse Rorschach.  
"Beh,sai il tipo di cancro da cui si può guarire?"disse Edward "Non è quello che ho io."  
Roshack camminò sotto la pioggia di notte.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Diari di Rorschach.  
16 ottobre.  
Ho pensato alla storia di Molok.  
Potrebbero essere tutte bugie.  
Uno schema di vendetta pianificato nei dieci anni dietro le sbarre.  
Ma se fosse vero,che cosa potrebbe aver spaventato il Comico a tal punto da piangere davanti a Molok.  
Che cosa avrà visto?"  
Rorschach passò in un vicolo,poi andò al cimitero forzando il lucchetto e andò vicino alla lapide.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"E quella lista di cui ha parlato?  
Edward Morgan Blake.  
Il Comico.  
Nato nel 1918.  
Sepolto sotto la pioggia.  
Assassinato.  
È questo quello che ci tocca?  
Non abbiamo tempo per gli amici.  
Solo i nostri nemici ci lasciano rose.  
Vite violente che finiscono violentemente.  
Blake l'aveva capito.  
Gli uomini sono selvaggi per natura.  
Non serve a niente coprirla di zucchero per mascherarla.  
Blake aveva visto il vero volto della società e aveva scelto di diventarne una parodia.  
Una barzelletta.  
Ho sentito una barzelletta.  
Un uomo va dal dottore.  
Gli dice che è depresso,che la vita gli sembra dura.  
È crudele.  
Gli dice che si sente solo in un mondo minaccioso.  
Il dottore dice : "La cura è semplice.  
Il grande clown,pagliacci in città.  
Lo vada a vedere.  
La dovrebbe tirar su."  
L'uomo scoppia in lacrime : "Ma dottore..."-dice- "...pagliacci.  
Sono io."  
Buona questa.  
Tutti ridono.  
Rullo di tamburi.  
Sipario."  
Rorschach prese una rosa dalla tomba e andò via.  
Lory era nel letto,senza vestiti e gemeva ad occhi chiusi mentre intorno a lei c'erano tre copie del Dottor Manhattan.  
"A che ora devi essere li per l'intervista?"disse Lory stringendo il lenzuolo tra le mani.  
"Non preoccuparti."disse una delle copie di Manhattan che le mise il pollice nella bocca "Abbiamo ancora tanto tempo."  
"Il tuo dito è come leccare una pila elettrica."disse Lory.  
Le mani delle copie iniziarono a toccarle mandando impercettibili scariche elettriche.  
Lei aprì gli occhi e si mise seduta "John!  
Smettila subito!  
Ma che stai facendo?"  
"Per favore non arrabbiarti."disse la prima copia.  
"Io pensavo che potesse piacerti."disse la seconda copia.  
Lei si alzò e si mise la vestaglia."No.  
Io...no.  
Non è questo che voglio."  
"Io non so più che cos'è che ti eccita."disse la seconda copia mentre lei andava nella stanza accanto.  
"Senti,lo capisco."disse Lory "Tu cercavi solo di..."  
Lory vide una terza copia dentro un'altra stanza in fondo al corridoio e andò verso di lui "STAVI LAVORANDO LI DENTRO MENTRE FACEVAMO L'AMORE?"  
"Il mio lavoro con Adrian è uno stadio molto importante."disse Manhattan mentre lei si avvicinava con dietro le copie"Mi era sembrato inutile che..."  
"Che cosa?"disse lei "Dirmi quale di voi mi stava scopando per compassione?!"  
Lory prese un oggetto e glie lo tirò in testa,ma l'oggetto gli passò attraverso bucando il televisore dietro di lui,poi l'oggetto uscì fuori e lo schermo si ricompose,Manhattan si sdoppiò ancora e una copia andò da Lory e le afferrò il braccio.  
"Tutta la mia attenzione era concentrata su di te."disse Manhattan "Se pensi che ci sia un problema non mio atteggiamento sono pronto a discuterne."  
Lui la lasciò.  
"Tu sai come funziona ogni cosa tranne le persone."disse Lory "Cosa sono io per te?  
Un enigma a cui trovare soluzione?"  
Adrian era nello schermo con degli uomini alle spalle.  
"Di agli uomini di stare indietro."disse Manhattan "Teletrasporto il reattore a Carnak."  
Il reattore si illuminò di energia azzurra e scomparve.  
"Tu sei il mio ultimo legame con il mondo."disse Manhattan.  
"Non la voglio più questa responsabilità."disse Lory mentre il reattore appariva.  
"È tutto tuo."disse lei andando via.  
Le copie di Manhattan si fusero tra loro formando di nuovo un solo corpo.  
"Non preoccuparti,tornerà."disse Adrian.  
"No,non lo farà."disse Manhattan.  
Manhattan si mise seduto sul letto e guardò una foto con dentro un uomo con capelli neri,giacca e cravatta chiari,vagamente simile a lui,in compagnia di una donna con i capelli neri e un vestito nero scollato.  
Degli uomini erano in tv.  
"L'hanno chiamato in molti modi."disse un uomo "Eroe.  
Arma.  
Fondamenta della nostra sicurezza nazionale.  
Deterrente per guerra nucleare.  
O anche distruttore di mondi."  
Dave prese un piatto dal forno ascoltando la tv.  
"Questa sera il Dottor Manhattan risponderà alle mie domande."disse l'uomo in tv "E alle vostre in intervista esclusiva."  
Dave sentì bussare alla porta e si avvicinò "Chi è?"  
"Sono Lory."disse Lory.  
"Oh..."disse lui aprendo "Scusa,ma ho appena fatto cambiare la serratura."  
Lei indossava un cappotto di pelle marrone lungo.  
"Non sapevo dove altro andare."disse lei.  
"Hai fatto bene."disse Dave che la fece entrare e chiuse la porta"Che succede?"  
"Ho lasciato John."disse lei.  
"Oh no,mi dispiace,io..."disse Dave.  
"Non so perché sono qui è che non conosco nessun altro."disse Lory "Io non conosco nessuno,solo dei maledetti supereroi."  
"Figurati"disse Dave "Immagino che abbiate avuto una discussione,non è vero?"  
"No,Dave."disse Lory "Tu non sai che cosa significa vivere con lui.  
Il modo in cui ora osserva le cose...è come se non ricordasse cosa sono."  
Manhattan era sul letto e osservava il reggiseno di Lory.  
"Questo mondo...questo mondo reale per lui è come camminare nebbia e le persone sono...solo ombre."disse Lory.  
Lui si alzò e spalancò le braccia,i vestiti gli andarono intorno e gli si misero addosso.  
"Ombre nella nebbia."disse Lory.  
Manhattan aveva una giacca e una cravatta neri.  
"Com'è che tutto si è incasinato così?"disse lei"Mi dispiace,Dan.  
È la seconda volta che ti rovino una serata."  
"Oh...smettila."disse Dan "Hai fatto bene a venire.  
Stavo andando da Holly per la nostra birra settimanale.  
Perché non mi accompagni.  
Sei la benvenuta,anzi insisto."  
La foto volteggiò in aria e Manhattan la prese,poi si teleportò e apparve nello studio televisivo spaventando tutti.  
In quel momento arrivò il direttore "Ma bene.  
Il Dottor Manhattan arriva e nessuno me lo dice."  
"Ma no è comparso dal..."disse la donna.  
"Non c'è tempo per trucco e quel blu è troppo chiaro in video."disse il direttore.  
La luce del Dottor Manhattan si spense "Così è abbastanza scuro?"  
Dave e Lory camminarono in strada.  
"Si,è abbastanza scuro."disse lui.  
Dave guardò dietro di se e vide l'uomo con i capelli rossi e il cartello in mano.  
I due entrarono in un vicolo e 4 uomini li seguirono,poi altri 5 gli apparvero davanti.  
Manhattan entrò nella sala dell'intervista con altri uomini.  
"Ecco una lista,approvata dal pentagono,di argomenti a rischio."disse un uomo "Ovviamente l'Afghanistan verrà fuori,ma si mantenga distaccato.  
E cerchi di non farsi mettere all'angolo."  
"Fisico nucleare di fama che per un terribile incidente ha acquisito uno straordinario potere,la capacità di piegare la materia alla sua volontà."disse l'uomo che parlava sul palco "Oggi il mondo lo conosce come Dottor Manhattan.  
Benvenuto."  
Manhattan salì sul palco e gli strinse la mano.  
"Bene,bene."disse uno degli uomini nel vicolo.  
I due si misero di spalle al muro e si guardarono,poi Dave si tolse gli occhiali e Lory avanzò.  
"Signora Black,a lei la prima domanda."disse l'uomo dopo che entrambi si furono seduti.  
Una donna si alzò "Dottor Manhattan l'orologio del giorno del giudizio è un quadrante dell'orologio che segna la distanza dalla nostra estinzione.  
La mezza notte rappresenta la guerra nucleare.  
Attualmente è regolato a 4 minuti dalla mezza notte.  
Lei ritiene che la distruzione sia così vicina?"  
"Mio padre era un orologiaio,lasciò il suo lavoro quando Einstein scoprì che il tempo è relativo."disse Manhatta "Io ritengo che un orologio simbolico sia di ausilio all'intelletto quanto una fotografia dell'ossigeno ad un uomo che affoga."  
"Quindi lei dice che il rischio non esiste?"disse la donna.  
"Il rischio esisterebbe anche un un mondo senza armi nucleari."disse Manhattan.  
Un uomo avvicinò un coltello a Dave che evitò il colpo,prese la mano destra dell'uomo con la sua destra e gli colpì il braccio con la sinistra facendolo urlare,poi gli colpì il gomito con un pugno spezzandolo e facendo uscire l'osso,poi gli diede un calcio alle gambe,girando su se stesso e facendolo cadere a terra,mentre Lory diede un calcio al viso di un altro,mandandolo a terra.  
"Lei ha spesso detto che il tempo non è una sequenza di eventi,ma è un organismo vivente."disse un altro "Lo pensa ancora?"  
"Assolutamente."disse Manhattan "I greci lo chiamavano Cronos,da non confondere con Crono padre di Zeus."  
"E lei pensa,come molti sostengono,di essere effettivamente un dio vedendo contemporaneamente passato e futuro?"disse l'uomo.  
"Posso vedere solo il mio passato e il mio futuro."disse Manhattan "Non sono onnisciente."  
Lory si abbassò evitando un pugno,poi sferrò un colpo alla pancia scagliando un uomo a terra,poi parò un colpo con l'avambraccio destro,afferrò l'uomo con il braccio sinistro e gli diede 3 colpi al viso.  
"Gross,la sua domanda."disse l'uomo.  
"Parlando del suo passato,Dottor Manhattan,ricorda un uomo di nome Wally Weaver?"disse Gross.  
"Si."disse Manhattan "Si.  
Eravamo entrambi fisici al centro di ricerche."  
"È morto di cancro."disse Gross.  
"Era un buon amico."disse Manhattan.  
"Ed Edward Giaccobbe?"disse Gross "Noto anche come il supercriminale Molok?"  
Dave si abbassò evitando un pugno da uno degli uomini,poi colpì l'avambraccio sinistro di uno con il suo,poi parò un altro colpo del primo e gli diede un destro che gli ruppe il ginocchio,poi diede un calcio sinistro ad un altro mandandolo contro una parete.  
"Vi siede battuti diverse volte negli anni 60."disse Gross "Lotte,scontri."  
Lory parò la mano sinistra di un uomo con la spranga afferrandola,gli diede un pugno alla pancia,gli afferrò le testa,lo voltò e gli diede un calcio alla schiena facendolo volare contro un cassonetto.  
"Lo sapeva che anche lui ha il cancro?"disse Gross.  
"Non mi hanno informato."disse Manhattan.  
Dave evitò un altro colpo,mentre Lory colpì un altro,gli prese il coltello e glie lo infilò nel collo.  
"E il generale Entony Radolf?"disse Gross "Era il suo collegamento quando ha cominciato a lavorare per il governo.  
Cancro."  
"Sta forse insinuando che sarei io la causa?"disse Manhattan.  
Lory piegò il braccio ad un uomo,spezzandolo.  
"Dal mio punto di vista comincia a sembrare piuttosto evidente."disse Grass.  
L'ultimo uomo prese una pistola e sparò dei colpi,ma lei si riparò con l'altro.  
"Anche se così fosse è irrilevante."disse Manhattan "Un corpo umano vivo e un corpo umano morto contengono le stesso numero di particelle .  
Strutturalmente non c'è differenza."  
Dave diede un calcio al braccio dell'uomo e gli diede un pugno al volto,poi una ginocchiata al volto.  
"Va bene."disse l'uomo che intervistava.  
"E per Jenny Sleater?"disse Gross "Pensa che per lei faccia differenza?"  
"Jenny?"disse Manhattan.  
"La sua ex fidanzata."disse Gross "Era fisico anche lei,giusto?  
Siete stati insieme 11 anni."  
"Gross,una domanda alla volta."disse l'uomo.  
"Cancro anche lei, ai polmoni."disse Gross "Le hanno dato 6 mesi di vita.  
Non è vero signorina Leater?"  
Jenny entrò dentro la stanza,dimagrita e pallida.  
Manhattan si alzò.  
"Tu eri il mondo per me."disse lei "Eri tutta la mia vita.  
Non dimentico quante volte hai detto di amarmi."  
"Jenny,io non lo sapevo,posso..."disse Manhattan.  
"Sono rimasta con te,dopo l'incidente."disse Jenny "Io ti ho dato tutta me stessa!"  
Lei si tolse la parrucca mostrando al testa calva "È questo il modo di ripagarmi?"  
"Jenny,nessuno me l'aveva detto."disse Manhattan "Posso guarirti."  
"CHE TU SIA MALEDETTO!"disse lei "CHE TU SIA MALEDETTO!"  
"Jenny,aspetta."disse lui,ma lei andò via,mentre la gente scattava foto e la folla gli andò vicino.  
Il colore del Dottor Manhattan divenne più luminoso fino a tornare come prima.  
"Per favore,lasciatemi passare."disse Manhattan.  
"Le ha fatto venire il cancro andando a letto con lei."disse la donna che aveva parlato prima "Non da alcun valore alla vita umana?"  
"Dottor Manhattan!"disse un altro.  
"Per favore."disse Manhattan.  
"Lei conferma o smentisce queste affermazioni?"disse l'uomo.  
"Abbiamo notizia di una ventina di colleghi del suo passato affetti dalla stessa malattia."disse Gross.  
"Per favore,se adesso poteste allontanarvi,vorrei veramente restare solo."disse Manhattan.  
"Si degna di commentare?"disse Gross.  
"HO DETTO,LASCIATEMI SOLO!"disse Manhattan che scomparve.  
Riapparve su Marte senza vestiti,poco prima dell'alba e pensava "Sto guardando le stelle.  
Sono così distanti e la loro luce impiega tanto per raggiungerci."  
Manhattan guardò la fotografia della sua ex e pensò "Tutto quello che vediamo delle stelle sono vecchie fotografie.  
FLASHABACK  
Manhattan è ancora umano ed è con Jenny alla fiera dove viene scattata la foto.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"È luglio,1959.  
E sono innamorato."  
"Fantastico."disse il fotografo che diede a John un indirizzo "Potete venire a ritirarla domani."  
"Ok."disse John.  
"75 centesimi."disse l'altro.  
"Ok."disse John e i due restarono soli.  
"Accidenti,però avrebbe potuto avvisarci."disse Jenny "Chissà che faccia ho fatto."  
"Sono sicuro che sarai bellissima."disse lui.  
I due si guardarono e poi si baciarono,mentre un'altra coppia li raggiunse.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Si chiama Jenny Sleater.  
È un fisico.  
Come me.  
Io ho 30 anni.  
Ci ha presentati un mio buon amico dell'Università,Wally Weaver."  
Wally era in fin di vita in un letto d'ospedale.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
È il 12 febbraio del 1981.  
Wally muore di cancro e ora dicono che ne sono stato io la causa."  
John vinse un pupazzo e lo diede a Jane,poi i due andarono a letto insieme.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"È luglio,1959.  
Quella notte,io e Jenny facciamo l'amore per la prima volta.  
Tra un mese l'incidente mi aspetta."  
Wally,John e Jenny camminavano in un corridoio di laboratorio.  
John non aveva il camice "Ah...sentite vi raggiungo,ho lasciato l'orologio nel camice,torno subito.

John andò via.  
"Ehi,raggiungiamolo."disse Jenny.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Mi accorgo di aver perso l'orologio.  
Vado verso il centro di ricerca sui campi intrinseci."  
John entrò nella stanza e la porta blindata si chiuse mentre prendeva l'orologio.  
Dentro la stanza c'erano le pareti piene di placche meccaniche esagonali e al centro c'era un piccolo pilastro di metallo.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Trovo l'orologio."  
"Ehi."disse John mentre Wally si avvicinava al piccolo vetro sulla porta.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATAN  
"Guardo attraverso il vetro.  
Wally è bianco in volto."  
"Il programma è automatizzato."disse Wally "Non possiamo disattivare l'apertura a tempo."  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Sono terrorizzato."  
Jenny iniziò a piangere "Mi dispiace.  
Non posso aiutarti."  
Jenny andò via.  
"Jenny non lasciami qua!"disse John.  
Una delle scariche elettriche gli colpì l'avambraccio destro.  
I peli iniziarono a ricrescere da soli tramite le scariche.  
L'orologio si mosse più lentamente.  
John ricordò di quando Jenny lo aveva incontrato al bar il primo giorno.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"È il 12 maggio del 1959 quando Wally mi presenta Jenny.  
Lei mi offre una birra.  
La prima volta che una donna fa qualcosa del genere per me.  
Mentre mi passa il boccale di birra freddo e appannato le nostre dita si toccano.  
Il giorno dell'incidente provo paura,mentre penso a come mio padre mi diceva di assemblare le parti dell'orologio in sequenza giusta.  
Provo paura per l'ultima volta."  
L'orologio si fermò alle 12 ,John chiuse gli occhi e le scariche elettriche lo disintegrano fino a non lasciare nulla.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Si celebra un funerale simbolico.  
Non c'è niente da seppellire.  
Jenny incornicia l' istantanea.  
È la sola fotografia che qualcuno abbia di me.  
Un sistema circolatorio di luce blu viene visto vicino al recinto perimetrale,mentre da forma al suo braccio destro.  
Pochi giorni dopo uno scheletro luminoso,parzialmente ricoperto di muscoli appare in corridoio e urla per un'istante colpendo il muro alla sua destra,prima di svanire."  
FLASHBACK  
Jenny e Wally,un uomo con gli occhiali,la camicia a righe gialle,erano allo stesso tavolo in una mensa del laboratorio,quando le posate iniziarono a muoversi da sole e ad emettere scariche elettriche.  
La stanza tremò,ci fu vento e l'energia azzurra si condenso formando Manhattan che era sospeso a mezz'aria.  
La gente fuggì,le posate e gli oggetti di metallo si mossero intorno a lui.  
"Oh Dio,John..."disse Jenny sconvolta "Sei davvero tu?"  
Un uomo parlò alla tv "Ci sono ancora forti reazioni all'annuncio fatto questa mattina,forse l'evento più significativo nella storia recente.  
Ripetiamo:il super uomo esiste ed è Americano."  
Poco tempo dopo Manhattam era in giacca e cravatta,accanto a Wally e i militari.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Mi chiamano Dr Manhattan."  
John era in una stanza con uomini in giacca e cravatta,con addosso solo gli slip azzurri soliti e si disegnò il simbolo del cerchio azzurro sulla sua fronte con il dito indice della mano destra.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Dicono che il nome è stato scelto per l'ovvia associazione di idee che avrebbe suscitato nei nemici dell'America."  
Manhattan era nel deserto,con degli scienziati e un carro armato poco distante.  
Lui allungò la mano destra verso il mezzo che fu diviso nelle sue piccole parti e dentro c'era una luce azzurra.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Mi stanno plasmando in qualcosa di diverso.  
Qualcosa di letale."  
Manhattan chiuse il pugno e i pezzi formarono una palla di metallo da cui partì un'onda d'urto e la palla cadde a terra.  
Manhattan era alla casa bianca e il presidente era davanti a lui.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Nel gennaio del 1971 il presidente Nixon mi chiede di intervenire in Vietnam.  
Qualcosa che i suoi predecessori non mi avevano mai chiesto."  
I vietcong si inchinarono davanti a Manhattan che era in un accampamento.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Una settimana dopo,il conflitto finisce.  
Molti dei Vietcong vogliono arrendersi a me personalmente."  
L'uomo anziano con cui aveva parlato Dave veniva intervistato con un libro in mano.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Holly Meson,un eroe in costume in pensione,scrive un libro nel quale definisce il mio arrivo come:l'alba del supereroe."  
In un locale degli uomini presero delle pistole e dei mistra,ma Manhattan li fece esplodere dall'interno,con un gesto,imbrattando le donne di sangue e lasciando i pezzi appesi al soffitto.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Non sono sicuro di capire che cosa significhi."  
Wally era in tv "In realtà all'epoca mi citarono erroneamente.  
Non ho mai detto "il super uomo esiste ed è americano".  
Ciò che dissi fu "Dio esiste ed è americano".  
Se questa frase vi inspira una sensazione di intenso terrore incontenibile...non vi allarmate.  
Indica soltanto...che siete ancora sani di mente."  
Jenny ,a natale aprì un pacco sotto l'albero dove c'erano due orecchini,poi Manhattan le toccò il mento mentre era in ginocchio e fece un leggero sorriso.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANTHATTAN  
"È il natale del 1963.  
Jenny mi dice che ha paura ed è preoccupata.  
Dice che sono come un Dio ora.  
Le rispondo che non credo che ci sia un Dio."  
"...e se c'è io non sono come lui."disse Manhattan.

VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Le dico che la voglio ancora.  
E che la vorrò sempre.  
Mentre le mento è il 4 settembre 1970."  
Manhattan era nella stanza e sorrideva a Lory.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Sono in una stanza piena di gente mascherata.  
Una ragazza molto giovane mi guarda e sorride."  
Poco tempo dopo Mahattan e Lory erano su un tetto e si baciavano,seduti vicino ad un camino di mattoni.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"È bella.  
Dopo ogni lungo bacio,lei me ne da uno più piccolo come una firma."  
Manhattan era a casa mentre Jenny furiosa faceva le valige piangendo,poi si tolse gli orecchini e glie li diede.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI MANHATTAN  
"Jenny mi accusa di inseguire le ragazzine.  
Scoppia in pianto rabbioso,chiedendomi se è perché lei sta invecchiando.  
È vero.  
Invecchia palesemente ogni giorno.  
Mentre io resto sempre uguale.  
Preferisco il silenzio ora.  
Sono stanco di questo mondo,di questa gente.  
Di essere invischiato nel groviglio delle loro vite."  
FINE FLASHBACK  
Manhattan guardò la foto e la fece cadere a terra,poi si mise sospeso a mezz'aria con le gambe incrociate e materializzò una struttura di cristallo dal suolo.  
La struttura era simile a gli ingranaggi circolari di un orologio con delle punte,due circonferenze intrecciate sulla parte superiore e una parte centrale con delle scale.  
Manhattan pensò "Dicono di aver lavorato tanto per costruire il paradiso...solo per scoprire che è popolato di orrori.  
Forse il mondo non viene creato.  
Forse niente viene creato.  
Un orologio,senza orologiaio.  
È troppo tardi.  
È sempre stato... e sarà sempre... troppo tardi."  
Il Sole illuminò la struttura.  
Dentro una sala con uomini in giacca e cravatta,c'era un orologio attaccato ad una parete.  
Un uomo era al telefono,poi riattaccò e parlò al presidente "Signor presidente.  
I sovietici hanno spostato i loro carri armati in prossimità di confine Afgano.  
Direi che ci stanno mettendo alla prova,per vedere se abbiamo inscenato noi la scomparsa di Dr Manhattan per spingere a muovere."  
"Fra quanto potremmo essere pronti per un attacco preventivo?"disse il presidente.  
"2 giorni."disse un generale che mostrò la mappa degli Stati Uniti su uno schermo "Abbiamo il 54 % delle possibilità di spazzarli via prima che possano far partire i loro missili.  
In base alle stime sul numero di testate sovietiche che riusciremo a distruggere preventivamente perderemo tutta la costa orientale."  
"L'ultimo respiro della classe dirigente di Harward."disse il presidente "Che escogiteranno per sfuggire alla fissione?"  
Le correnti aeree previste spingerebbero la nube radioattiva a sud.  
Il Messico avrebbe la peggio.  
Ma salveremo gran parte della cintura del grano."  
"Accettabile...tutto cinsiderato."disse un altro militare.  
"Signor presidente,che cosa facciamo?"disse il primo generale.  
"Armate i bombardieri."disse il presidente "Il Dr Manhattan ha 2 giorni di tempo,dopo di che...l'umanità sarà nelle mani di un'autorità più alta della mia.  
Speriamo solo che sia dalla nostra parte."  
Ozymandias indossava una giacca viola,con sotto una maglietta nera e dietro di lui,nello studio,c'erano diversi uomini,mentre lui guardava dalla finestra dandogli le spalle,con le mani dietro la schiena.  
Aveva una farfalla dorata sulla giacca.  
"Senza la presenza del Dr Manhattan che costringe i russi alla pace,signor Veidt,la gente avrà bisogno di contare sulla buona vecchia energia."disse uno degli uomini "Lo capisce vero?  
Il mondo non può rinunciare al petrolio e all'energia nucleare di punto in bianco."  
Dietro questi uomini vi era un'entrata di mattoni con statue egiziane.  
"Lei distruggerebbe in un colpo la nostra economia."disse l'uomo.  
"Giusto,Lee!"disse un altro "E perché energia gratuita?  
Beh,gratuito è un altro modo di dire socialista.  
Forse dovremmo aprire un'inchiesta pubblica su eventuali frequentazioni comuniste che lei può aver avuto in passato."  
"Signor Roshield...signori..."disse Veidt voltandosi "Rispetto questa posizione e ciò che avete realizzato come capitani d'industria,davvero.  
Vi interessa il mio passato…  
Va bene.  
Con piacere.  
È noto che quando avevo 17 anni i miei genitori sono morti,lasciandomi solo.  
In fondo si potrebbe dire che sono sempre stato solo."  
Veidt iniziò a camminare seguiti dagli altri nel corridoio"Dicono che io sia l'uomo più intelligente del mondo,ma spesso mi sono sentito stupido per la mia incapacità di avere un qualunque rapporto.  
Beh...con gli esseri umani almeno.  
L'unica persona con cui sento una qualche affinità è morta 300 anni prima della nascita di Cristo.  
Alessandro il macedone.  
O...Alessandro il grande se preferite."  
Entrarono in una stanza con delle teche con oggetti antichi e due ascensori sulla parete.  
"La sua visione di un mondo unito era...beh...senza precedenti."disse Veidt "Io volevo...avevo l'esigenza di eguagliare i suoi successi e decisi di applicare gli insegnamenti dell'antichità al nostro mondo?"disse Vedit "Iniziando così il mio cammino verso la conquista.  
Conquista però non degli uomini,ma dei mali di cui sono vittime:combustibili fossili,petrolio,energia atomica.  
Sono come una droga e voi e le grandi compagnie siete gli spacciatori."  
"Stia a sentire..."disse uno di loro.  
"No..."disse Veidt voltandosi "Lei senta.  
Io mondo sopravviverà e merita ben più di quello che voi gli avete dato,quindi io direi di andare al sodo.  
Io valgo più di tutte le vostre società messe assieme,posso comprarvi 3 volte,consideratelo quando prenderete una decisione se fosse quella di rendere il vostro... dissenso...pubblico.  
Non ho nient'altro da dirvi.  
Signori."  
Vedit andò dalla sua assistente bionda e lei gli mostrò dei fogli.  
"Quelli dei giocattoli vogliono qualche nuovo cattivo per la linea Ozymandias."disse la donna"Sembra che siano tutti morti."  
"Signor Veidt?"disse uno di loro avvicinandosi.  
"Penso di avere qualche idea."disse Veidt.  
"Signor Veidt."disse l'uomo e l'altro si voltò "Forse siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato."  
L'ascensore si aprì e dentro c'era un uomo con un berretto scuro in testa,una giacca nera,pantaloni neri,maglietta rossa e una cassa rettangolare in mano.  
L'uomo fece cadere la cassa a terra,prese una pistola e sparò dei colpi,prendendo alla gamba la donna mentre Veidt si muoveva a super velocità,poi colpì l'altro uomo al petto e alla testa,Veidt gli corse contro,prese un'asta di metallo sul pavimento,girò su se stesso e lo colpì alla pancia scagliandolo dentro una piccola piscina.  
"Ha una capsula di veleno!"disse Veidt che gli mise la mano sulla bocca "Non la mordere,figlio di puttana!  
Chi ti manda?  
Voglio il nome!  
DIMMI IL NOME!"  
L'uomo iniziò a emettere bava dalla bocca e morì.  
Danny e Lory erano a pranzo in una tavola calda.  
"Una capsula per suicidarsi?"disse Lory.  
"Cianuro di potassio."disse Danny "Era morto prima di cadere a terra."  
La cameriera portò il conto.  
"Rorschach aveva ragione."disse Lory.  
"Quello non era un pazzo isolato."disse Danny "È un'organizzazione.  
Ben finanziata ed equipaggiata."  
"Ma chi vorrebbe ucciderci adesso?"disse Lory.  
"Non lo so."disse Danny "Ma la fuori non è sicuro."  
I due uscirono.  
"Allora?"disse Danny "Notizie di John."  
"No."disse Lory.  
"Beh,senti...perché non vieni a stare da me?"disse lui.  
"Oh no,io..."disse Lory "Grazie,ma non voglio importi la mia presenza."  
"Ah...no,no..."disse Danny "Pensa che mi fai un favore.  
Non dovrò più preoccuparmi perché sei da sola."  
"Ok."disse Lory.  
I due camminarono in strada.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Diario di Rorschach.  
21 ottobre 1985.  
Tra quarantatreesima e settima li ho visto uscire dal ristorante.  
Non mi hanno riconosciuto senza maschera.  
Una relazione?  
Lei ha spezzato il cuore a Manhattan e ha architettato il suo esilio per mettersi con questo qui?  
Ce l'ha un cuore da spezzare Manhattan?"  
L'uomo con i capelli rossi li osservava.  
La notte seguente Rorschach si mise il suo completo solito e la maschera,e si avvicinò all'entrata di un palazzo,ma trovò il protone chiuso.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"L'attentatore di Veidt era un malvivente locale di nome Roy Hessel.  
Nel suo appartamento ho trovato degli indizi.  
Sembra che lavorasse alla Piramid Company."  
Rorschach spiccò un balzo e afferrò un tubo arrampicandosi.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Ho già visto quel logo.  
Da Molok."  
Rorschach entrò dalla finestra e trovò Molok seduto al tavolo con una sigaretta in mano,voltato di spalle e al buio.  
"Qualcuno ha cercato di uccidere l'uomo più intelligente del mondo,Molok."disse Rorschach che gettò sul tavolo un tesserino"Uno che lavorava per la Pyramid.  
Più di una semplice consegna immagino.  
L'ultima volta che sono stato qui ho visto un assegno della pensione di quella società..."  
Rorschach mise un foglio sul tavolo "Dev'essere una copertura di chi vuole noi maschere morte.  
Adesso basta,Molok!  
Di chi è la Pyramid?"  
Rorschach lo toccò,la sua testa si girò all'indietro e lui vide che aveva un buco in testa,poi Rorschach prese una pistola dal tavolo.  
Una luce illuminò la finestra e fuori era pieno di polizia.  
"Rorschach!"disse il capo della polizia con il megafono ""È la polizia!  
Sappiamo che sei la dentro!"  
"No..."disse Rorschach "No!"  
Rorschach iniziò a correre per la casa.  
"Se c'è qualcuno li con te,voglio che lo fai uscire illeso."disse il poliziotto.  
Rorschach gettò a terra un tavolo pieno di coltelli,poi frugò in altri cassetti "NO!  
NO!  
NO!  
NO!  
NO!  
Sono cascato in una trappola!  
Ci sono cascato,dritto!  
Stupido!  
Stupido!  
MAI!  
Mai arrendersi!"  
Aprendo la credenza trovò uno spray.  
"Va bene."disse il poliziotto "Spero che tu sia pronto,eroe."  
"Quanto voi."disse Rorschach che chiuse gli sportelli.  
Degli uomini della SWAT salirono le scale e si misero intorno alla porta,poi uno con il martello si avvicinò e tentò di colpire la maniglia,ma Rorschach aprì la porta e il martello cadde a terra sfondando le tegole di legno,poi il poliziotto lo guardò spaventato e con un calcio fu scagliato contro gli altri.  
Rorschach strusciò sul pavimento accendendo i fiammiferi e poi usò lo spray per creare un lancia fiamme,poi tirò la bomboletta in faccia a quello che gli stava per sparare,prese la pisola lancia arpioni e ne colpì uno al petto,afferrò il fucile di un altro e gli colpì il volto con l'arma ,poi lo colpì con il suo stesso fucile,che usò per colpire quello andato a fuoco,voltandosi.  
L'uomo sfondò la ringhiera di legno e cadde sugli altri per le scale.  
Un altro iniziò ad aprire i fuoco,ma Rorschach scappò e si gettò dalla finestra e cadendo a terra perse il cappello.  
"AVANTI!"urlò Rorschach evitando una manganellata,abbassandosi e colpendo con un calcio il primo poliziotto,poi parò con l'avambraccio sinistro il colpo del secondo e lo atterrò con un destro,colpì alle gambe un terzo,ma fu colpito alla schiena da un quarto,rispose colpendolo con l'avambraccio destro e colpendo al volto un quinto con il manganello,poi fu colpito alle gambe da un sesto,si gettò a terra,ruotando su se stesso e colpendolo alle gambe,poi parò il manganello di un settimo e lo colpì alle gambe,poi parò il manganello dell'ottavo e gli diede un pugno,iniziando a colpirlo al volto,poi una serie di poliziotti gli saltarono addosso e lo fermarono,picchiandolo.  
"FIGLIO DI PUTTANA L'ABBIAMO PRESO!"disse uno degli agenti "CRISTO!  
QUANTO PUZZA!"  
Uno gli tolse la maschera.  
"Levategli la maschera!"disse il capo.  
"Ci penso io."disse uno degli agenti.  
"NO!"disse Rorschach che si trovò a viso scoperto e aveva un livido sullo zigomo destro"NOOOO!  
LA MIA FACCIA!  
RIDATEMI LA MIA FACCIA!"  
In tv davano la notizia "Il vigilante mascherato Rorschach è stato arrestato e identificato come Walter Kovacs.  
Un maschio bianco di 35 anni.  
Si sa ancora poco di Kovacs,che è stato accusato di..."  
In carcere c'erano dei monitor che mostravano Walter in manette che veniva fatto entrare.  
Mentre passava nel carcere,tutti i prigionieri iniziarono ad urlare e a tirargli delle carte.  
Walter fu portato in una stanza con uno psichiatra di colore che era davanti a lui.  
"Walter Kovacs."disse lo psichiatra "È il tuo nome,Walter?"  
Walter annuì.  
"Bene."disse lo psichiatra "Lascia che ti spieghi qual'è la situazione, Walter.  
Tu cerca di collaborare con me e io potrei provare a convincerli che hai bisogno di cure mediche in un ospedale.  
Credo che ti convenga.  
Perché sai,la direzione vuole metterti...sai...insieme a tutti gli altri prigionieri."  
"Una prigione è una prigione."disse Walter.  
"Ah,certo."disse lo psichiatra che prese una cartellina dalla borsa dove era il suo costume e la sua maschera.  
"La differenza è che la dentro...ti mangerebbero vivo."disse lo psichiatra "È grazie a te,se molti di loro sono qui in prigione,Walter."  
Lo psichiatra mostrò un foglio bianco con delle macchie nere "Che cosa vedi Walter?"  
"Una bellissima farfalla."disse Walter mentre pensava alla testa di un cane aperta.  
"Di questa che mi dici?"disse lo psichiatra mostrandone un'altra.  
Walter pensò a sua madre mentre era con un cliente e lo cacciava di casa per non essere disturbata.  
FLASHBACK  
"Mamma,ti sta facendo male?"disse il piccolo Walter.  
"Un ragazzino?"disse il cliente "Quelli ce li ho già a casa."  
"BASTARDO!"disse la madre dandogli uno schiaffo "AVREI DOVUTO ABORTIRE!"  
Lei gli chiuse la porta in faccia.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"Dei bellissimi fiori."disse Rorschach.  
Lo psichiatra ne mostrò una terza.  
FLASHBACK  
Il piccolo Walter era in un vicolo e c'erano due ragazzi che lo insultavano.  
"Ho sentito che sua madre fa la puttana."disse il primo.  
"Ti sei preso qualche malattia da lei?"disse il secondo "Eh?  
Figlio di puttana."  
L'altro gli diede uno schiaffo "Rispondimi ritardato.  
Ehi,pensi che me lo succhierebbe per un dollaro?"  
Walter gli diede un pugno nelle parti basse e una martellata al volto,poi saltò addosso all'altro,gli diede un pugno e poi un morso strappandogli un pezzo di guancia.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"Nuvole."disse Walter.  
"Parlami di Rorschach."disse lo psichiatra "Ti andrebbe Walter."  
"Tu non mi piaci."disse Walter.  
"Oh...dici che io non ti piaccio."disse lo psichiatra "E perché esattamente?"  
"Sei grasso."disse Rorschach "Ricco.  
Ragioni come un liberale.  
Dici che vuoi sapere di Rorschach.  
Ti racconterò di Rorschach."  
FLASHACK  
Una notte Rorschach era in un quartiere malfamato e malmesso.  
Spostò una tenda e vide dei cani che si stavano contendendo l'osso dietro una rete di metallo.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Seguivo un caso di rapimento.  
Amily.  
Bambina di 6 anni."  
Rorschach guardò la foto della bimba.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Ero giovane a quei tempi.  
Troppo morbido con i criminali.  
Li lasciavo vivere."  
Rorschach si diresse verso l'entrata.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Ruppi un braccio a uno per avere una soffiata.  
Mi disse dov'era la bambina scomparsa."  
Rorschach sfondò la porta,prese una torcia e arrivò nella sala dove c'era sia la caldaia,sia la poltrona,sia la cucina.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Sapevo che la bambina era li.  
Ma quando setacciai il posto, non la vidi.  
Poi la trovai."  
Rorschach aprì la caldaia e trovò le mutandine bruciate,poi vide un piano pieno di sangue,ci passò sopra il dito,poi,aprendo una credenza,trovo mannaie e altri attrezzi da macellaio,poi si affacciò alla finestra e vide che l'osso dei cani era la gamba della bambina,con tanto di scarpa.  
Il proprietario della casa entrò con una pistola in mano e accese le luci.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Era bui quando l'assassino rientrò.  
Era buio pesto."  
L'uomo vide una sagoma dietro delle tende e si avvicinò per trovare un manichino,poi uno dei cani fu gettato contro una finestra e gli arrivò addosso facendolo cadere.  
"Oh Dio!"disse l'uomo "MA CHI C'È LA FUORI?!  
CHI C'È?  
AVANTI!"  
L'uomo andò a vedere le finestre "CHI C'È HO DETTO?!"  
Sentendo un rumore si volto,puntando la pistola,ma non vide nessuno.  
Il secondo cane sfondò la finestra,mandandolo a terra e facendogli perdere la pistola.  
Lui strisciò per riprenderla,ma Rorschach gli afferrò la mano destra,gli mise le manette e lo legò alla caldaia.  
"MA CHE…?"disse l'uomo "CHE COSA…?  
CHE CAZZO…?!  
MA CHI CAZZO SEI TU?!  
CHE CAZZO VUOI DA ME?  
Hai ammazzato i miei cani!  
Perché?"  
Rorschach mostrò l'indumento bruciato e glie lo buttò addosso.  
"Credi che ho a che fare con la ragazzina?"disse l'uomo "Merda…  
Quello l'ho trovato!  
Non hai prove,non hai niente!  
QUELLO È NIENTE!"  
Rorschach accese la torcia e illuminò il cane con la testa aperta.  
"Ok."disse l'uomo ridendo "Io confesso.  
Si!  
L'ho rapita io.  
E l'ho uccisa.  
Arrestami."  
Rorschach si guardò intorno,poi si avvicinò ad una mannaia conficcata sul piano di legno.  
"Allora?"disse l'uomo "ARRESTAMI!  
Sono stato io!  
Sono stato io!"  
Rorschach prese la mannaia.  
"Cristo Santo!"disse l'uomo spaventato "Senti,io ho dei problemi amico!  
Arrestami!  
Devi aiutarmi!"  
Rorschach alzò la mannaia sporca di sangue.  
"NO!"disse l'uomo "POSALA!  
NON FARLO!  
PORTAMI DENTRO!  
NO!  
NOOO!"  
Rorschach lo colpì alla testa con la mannaia uccidendolo e del sangue gli arrivò sulla maschera.  
"Gli uomini vengono arrestati."disse Rorschach "I cani vengono soppressi!"  
Rorschach lo colpì più volte alla testa.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"L'impatto si ripercuote sul braccio."disse Walrter "Uno spruzzo di sangue in faccia.  
Chiunque fosse Walter Kovacs morì quella notte con quella ragazzina.  
Da quel giorno in poi ci fu solo Rorschach.  
Non è stato Dio ad uccidere quella ragazzina.  
Non è stato il fato a macellarla,ne il destino l'ha data in pasto ai cani.  
Se Dio ha visto quello che è successo,non gli importava.  
Allora ho capito.  
Dio non fa il mondo in questo modo.  
Dio non fa il mondo in questo modo.  
Lo facciamo noi.  
In carcere Walter era un fila con un vassoio e un detenuto di colore parlava con lui.  
"Ehi,Rorschach!"disse l'uomo "Sei parecchio famoso,eh?"  
"EHI RORSCHACH!"disse un altro da dietro "TUA MADRE È UNA GRAN PUTTANA!"  
Walter guardò l'olio che friggeva le patatine.  
"Sai una cosa?"disse l'uomo "Sono parecchio famoso anche io.  
Non è vero?"  
"Certo." disse l'altro che gli passò un coltellino "Magari posso farti un autografo.  
Che dici pezzo grosso?"  
L'uomo sferrò una coltellata,ma Rorschach mise davanti il vassoio di metallo e glie lo diede sul volto,facendolo cadere in ginocchio,poi sfondò un vetro con una gomitata,prese il contenitore dell'olio e glielo getto in testa.  
L'uomo iniziò ad urlare.  
"Non l'avete ancora capito?"disse Walter "Non sono io chiuso qui con voi..."  
I poliziotti lo presero e gli diedero una manganellata in testa.  
"SIETE VOI RINCHIUSI QUI CON ME!"urlò Walter mentre fu portato via.  
Lory era nel sotterraneo di Danny e osservava il mezzo voltante,coperto dal telo,poi lo toccò e vide che era piano di polvere.  
Lory tolse il telo e scoprì il mezzo,poi mise la testa all'interno e toccò un pulsante accendendolo,poi lo spense.  
Cliccò su un altro pulsante e fece uscire un getto di fiamme e in quel momento sunò l'allarme antincendio.  
Danny era in cucina e corse di sotto "LORY!"  
Lory stava cercando di spegnere il fuoco con un panno.  
"AL DIAVOLO!"disse Lory.  
Danny prese un estintore e lo usò "Ecco!  
Ecco!  
Ecco!"  
"Scusa,stavo...curiosando in giro e ho premuto il pulsante sbagliato."disse Lory.  
"Ti sei fatta male?"disse lui.  
"No,no."disse Lory "Sto bene."  
"Ok."disse Danny "Mi dispiace davvero."  
"Oh...non preoccuparti."disse Danny "Al comico,nel 77.  
Archi è sopravvissuto però."  
"Archi?"disse lei mentre lui saliva la prima scalinata.  
"Oh si...è l'abbreviazione di Archimede."disse Danny,fermo sulle scale "Il gufo di mago Merlino.  
È uno stupido soprannome."  
"Come fai a permetterti tutta questa roba?"disse Lory.  
"Beh,mio padre era nelle banche e mi ha lasciato un bel po' di soldi,morendo."disse Danny"Il che...mi ha sempre stupito perché lui era...credevo che fosse deluso perché combattevo il crimine invece di seguire le sue orme."  
Lory guardò il costume da Gufo Notturno.  
"Più delle banche mi interessavano gli uccelli."uccise Danny "Gli aeroplani,la mitologia."  
"Dev'essere bello avere un'identità segreta."disse Lory "Avere un posto segreto che nessuno conosce.  
Puoi venire qua sotto e restarci senza nessuno che ti controlla.  
Nessuno che ti osserva."  
Lei toccò gli occhiali del costume.  
"Li vuoi provare?"disse Danny che glie li mise.  
"Wow!"disse Danny "Sono favolosi."  
"Già."disse Danny "Amplificano lo spettro visivo.  
La termografia.  
Funzionano anche meglio al buio."  
Danny spense le luci "Mi vedi,vero?"  
"Si."disse lei guardandosi la mano "Vedo tutto."  
Lory si avvicinò.  
"Mi ricordo che,per quanto buio fosse,quando guardavo attraverso quelle lenti era tutti chiaro come il giorno."disse Danny.  
"Dev'essere così che John vede il mondo."disse Lory.  
"Dovremmo risalire."disse Danny che iniziò ad avviarsi "La cena si raffredda.  
Mettili via,quando hai finito."  
Danny salì al piano superiore e accese la luce.  
Poco dopo era sul divano di pelle marrone dentro un grosso salotto e guardava la tv che parlava di scontri con i sovietici.  
Lory arrivò a vedere,mentre lui si puliva gli occhiali.  
"Dan."disse Lory mettendoglisi davanti "John vede molte cose..."  
Lui tentò di mettersi gli occhiali,ma lei lo fermò.  
"...però non vede me."disse Lory.  
Lory spense la tv,si mise sopra di lui e lo baciò.  
Rorschach era nella cella,seduto sulla branda e un nano,con il sigaro,accompagnato da un obeso calvo e da un altro uomo arrivarono davanti alla sua cella.  
"È passato parecchio tempo Rorschach."disse il nano.  
"Grand'uomo."disse Rorschach "Piccolo mondo."  
Il nano rise"Hai ragione.  
È proprio un piccolo mondo,questo.  
E io ci sto dentro da...quanto tempo Loyd?"  
"Quasi 15 anni,capo."disse l'altro.  
"Esatto."disse il nano "15 anni da quando tu e quel Gufo mi avete preso.  
Sai, Rorschac...quello che hai ustionato morirà.  
Questione di minuti.  
Secondo i miei calcoli,qui ci sono più di 50 persone beccate da te.  
Ho parlato con ognuno di loro,muoiono dalla voglia di avere un pezzo di te.  
Questo posto tra poco esploderà!  
Poi,morirai un pezzo alla volta."  
"Parole altisonanti."disse Rorschach.  
L'obeso afferrò le spranghe della cella "GLI APRO UN ALTRO BUCO A QUESTO BASTARDO!"  
"Rilassato,Lawrence."disse il nano "Succederà.  
Andiamo."  
I tre andarono via.  
Danny sognò di essere nudo su Marte,di notte,mentre in lontananza la luce dell'alba si faceva vedere.  
Voltandosi vide Lory che gli si avvicinò e lo bacio,poi i due si strapparono la pelle del centro della testa,rivelando di essere in costume.  
Il lontananza una bomba stava cadendo.  
L'impatto produsse un'esplosione atomica,i due si baciarono e l'onda d'urto li ridusse in scheletri.  
Danny si svegliò e si mise seduto,poi scese a guardare il suo costume.  
Lory lo raggiunse,con addosso una camicetta "Dan?  
Va tutto bene?"  
"No,sono stanco di avere paura."disse Danny "Paura della guerra.  
Paura del killer di maschere.  
Paura di questo maledetto costume e di quanto ne ho bisogno."  
"Anch'io."disse Lory "Al diavolo tutto.  
Facciamo un giro su Archi."  
"Dici sul serio?"disse Danny.  
"Ero un'eroina mascherata anche io,ricordi?"disse Lory "Uscivo spesso alle 3 di notte per fare qualcosa di stupido."  
I due sorrisero.  
Poco dopo erano con addosso i costumi e il mezzo si accese.  
Il mezzo volò nel tunnel,passò sotto l'acqua e poi uscì nel mare,andando verso l'alto ed entrando nelle nubi.  
Accendendo la radio sentirono che c'era stato un incendio nella casa popolare.  
"Andiamo."disse Gufo Notturno.  
Lory andò al finestrino e vide il palazzo che bruciava ai piani alti "Eccolo."  
"Ok,attenta."disse Danny che condusse il mezzo verso il palazzo e illuminando una finestra piena di gente che urlava.  
"Dan,ci sono dei bambini."disse Lory.  
"Restate dove siete."disse Danny all'altoparlante "Mantenete la calma."  
"Il tetto comincia a cedere,portami la."disse Lory.  
"Ti porto vicino."disse Danny che condusse il mezzo sul tetto e con le mitragliatrici colpi la base di una cisterna che cadde e l'acqua uscì fuori.  
Lory aprì il portello,si gettò di sotto e sfondò il tetto,trovandosi al piano di sotto,poi aprì la porta della stanza piena di bambino"Andiamo."  
Furono portati ad una finestra nel corridoio e Danny mise la rampa del mezzo davanti alla finestra.  
Ci fu una grossa esplosione Lory,rimasta ultima,dovette correre fuori.  
Il mezzo volò via,poi lasciò i bambini dai pompieri e andò sopra le nubi.  
"Non ci credo che l'abbiamo fatto."disse Lory "Ci metteranno in galera con Rorschach."  
"Che importa."disse Danny che si tolse gli occhiali "La terza guerra mondiale può scoppiare domani."  
"Giusto?"disse Danny avvicinandosi.  
"Giusto."disse Lory che lo baciò.  
I due spensero le luci e si spogliavano.  
Poco dopo dal mezzo usciva un getto di fiamme.  
L'uomo ustionato morì nel letto d'ospedale.  
Nella prigione c'era una rivolta.  
Due prigionieri gettarono una guardia dall'ultimo piano,mentre altri due davano fuoco ad un altro.  
Walter aveva la canottiera a maniche corte.  
Il nano si presentò con gli altri due e uno aveva la sega circolare.  
"È morto Rorschach."disse il nano "Mente tutti sono distratti,pensavamo di darti un regalino di ben venuto."  
Walter strappò la maglietta scura da detenuto in strisce.  
"Un pensierino dall'officina "tutto per te"."disse il nano.  
Walter si mise la striscia intorno al collo.  
"Ehi,capo,hai visto?"disse l'obeso con la sega "Niente più stronzate sul mondo piccolo perché sa che una volta che apriremo quella cella,sarà il prossimo."  
"Grassa possibilità."disse Walter e l'obeso lasciò la sega per mettere le mani tra le sbarre.  
"SEI MORTO,RORSCHACH!"disse il grasso,mentre il nano rideva "NOI ABBIAMO LA PRIGIONE PIENA DI ASSASSINI!  
TU CHE COS'HAI?"  
Walter gli ruppe i pollici "Le tue mani."  
Rorschach gli lego le mani con il laccio "Una mia idea."  
"Non arrivo alla serratura."disse l'altro "Taglio le sbarre."  
"Questa rivolta non durerà."disse il nano "Sono 15 anni che aspetto."  
Il nano mise una mano sull'obeso "Mi dispiace,Lawrence,ma tu intralci la mia vendetta."  
"NO!"disse il grasso che provò a liberarsi.  
"Niente di personale."disse l'altro che gli tagliò le braccia senza che Walter provasse niente.  
"Ora scoprirai a che gioco giochiamo."disse il nano.  
"1 a 0."disse Walter che si mise sul fondo della cella "Vieni a prendermi."  
L'altro tagliò le sbarre.  
"Stavo riflettendo."disse Danny "Credo che abbiamo degli obblighi verso la nostra confraternita.  
Penso che dovremmo liberare Rorschach."  
"Che cosa?"disse Lory.  
"E tutta questa storia di John e del cancro non ha senso."disse Danny "Tu non l'hai preso."  
"Beh,ma entrare in un carcere di massima sicurezza è un po' diverso da spegnere un incendio."disse Lory abbracciata a Danny.  
"Si,hai ragione."disse Danny "Sarà più divertente."  
"Sbrigati!"disse il nano "VOGLIO VEDERE FRIGGERE QUESTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"  
La cella fu aperta e il nano rideva.  
L'altro gli andò addosso con la sega,ma Walter lo afferrò e gli spaccò la testa sul water.  
"No..."disse il nano mentre Walter si metteva su un letto e l'acqua raggiungeva un filo,friggendo l'uomo a terra.  
"Ah...mai pensato di utilizzare un water per eliminare rifiuti."disse Walter "Cosa ovvia però."  
Rorschach guardò verso il nano "2 a 0.  
Tocca a te."  
Il nano fece cadere il sigaro dalla bocca e fuggì "Levatevi di mezzo!  
Muovetevi!"  
Danny arrivò sulla prigione con il mezzo e Lory scese sul tetto,poi Danny scese a mezz'aria e volò fino al tetto.  
Nei corridoio i detenuti aggredivano le guardie,la prigione bruciava e lo psichiatra si chiuse nel suo studio e vide Walter a braccia incrociate poi si nascose tra gli scatoloni mentre lui si avvicinava "No!  
No!"  
"DOV'È LA MIA FACCIA!?"urlò Walter e lo psichiatra gli diede la scatola con la sua roba.  
"Non uccidermi!"disse il dottore.  
"Tocca a te,dottore."disse Walter che si mise la maschera e le macchie si mossero "Cosa vedi?"  
Dei detenuti avevano circondato una guardia che si era chiusa dentro una stanza.  
Alla fine del corridoio apparvero Lory e Dave che si guardarono e sorrisero.  
Uno dei detenuti gli corse contro e lei lo atterrò con un calcio,mentre Danny dava un destro ad un altro.  
Uno uscì da una cella e Danny gli diede una ginocchiata al ventre mentre i detenuti corsero verso Lory che diede un pugno ad uno di loro,poi evitò un colpo e diede un pugno ad un secondo,Danny diede un calcio alla gamba di uno di loro e lo mandò a terra,poi diede un calcio ad un altro mandandolo contro le sbarre,Lory tenne il braccio di uno con la mano destra,mentre dava una gomitata ad un altro e poi una ginocchiata al primo,mentre Danny afferrava un altro.  
Lei ne colpì uno,mandandolo contro le sbarre,poi evitò il manganello di un altro e diede un calcio a un secondo,mentre Danny dava una ginocchiata al primo,poi un pugno ad un altro,mentre lei ne gettava a terra un terzo,poi girò su se stessa,dando un calcio ad un altro.  
Danny corse verso un altro e gli diede un calcio,poi un pugno ad un altro,Lory evitò uno con il manganello,diede un calcio ad un secondo,ruotando su se stessa,mentre Danny dava una gomitata ad un altro.  
Lory diede una serie di pugni alla pancia dell'uomo con il manganello,girò su se stessa e diede un calcio ad un altro,mentre Danny ne sollevò uno e lo gettò dietro di se,diede un calcio ad un altro,ruotò su se stesso e ne colpì un terzo,mentre lei dava un calcio ad un terzo,poi diede un pugno e una manata ad un altro.  
Danny ne fece cadere uno e lo colpì mentre andava a terra.  
Il nano era nel corridoio con Rorschach alle spalle che aveva il suo costume completo.  
Il nano di rifugiò nel bagno.  
" Rorschach!"disse Danny che lo vide mentre stava per aprire la porta del bagno.  
"Daniel."disse Rorschach "Signorina Jupiter.  
Scusatemi,devo andare un attimo in bagno."  
Rorschach aprì la porta con un colpo ed entrò.  
"Ma santo Dio."disse Lory.  
Poco dopo Rorschach uscì dal bagno,mentre da sotto la porta usciva molto sangue.  
Il mezzo tornò nel sotterraneo.  
Danny si tolse gli occhiali e vide Lory che era pensierosa "Ehi,tutto bene?"  
"Si."disse Lory "È solo la reazione.  
La guerra,l'evasione."  
Lui si avvicinò mentre il portellone si aprì "Sta tranquilla,ok?"  
Fuori dal portellone c'era Manhattan e i due si allontanarono l'uno dall'altra.  
"Ciao,Lory."disse Manhattan.  
"John."disse Lory che scese dal mezzo e camminò verso di lui "Hanno detto che eri su Marte."  
"Io sono su Marte"disse John "Noi stiamo per avere una conversazione."  
"Di costa stai parlando?"disse Lory.  
"Tu cercherai di convincermi a salvare il mondo."disse Manhattan,poi Lory si voltò verso Danny.  
"Lory,no."disse Danny.  
"Dan,fidati di me."disse Lory "Devo andare con lui."  
I due scomparvero e l'onda d'urto fece volare via il cappello a Rorschach.  
I due apparvero su Marte e Lory cadde a terra,sentendosi male.  
"È bello,vero?"disse Manhattan che creò uno scudo di energia azzurra che divenne trasparente"Perdonami, a volte queste cose mi sfuggono."  
Non succederà più."  
Lory si alzò vedendo la costruzione di cristallo trasparente "È confortante.  
Oh mio Dio.  
Sono su Marte?"  
"Dobbiamo rispolverare i contati nella malavita."disse Rorschach seduto su gli scalini che portavano al mezzo,mentre Danny era senza maschera e senza guanti "Torchiare persone."  
"Certo."disse Danny che tolse il tubo dal mezzo "Prendiamo i nomi dall'elenco del telefono."  
"Hai dimenticato come si fanno le cose?"disse Rorschach "Ti sei rammollito?  
"Oh,senti,ne ho avuto abbastanza."disse Danny "Oh,ma chi credi di essere, Rorschach?  
Tu tratti male e insulti chiunque ti capiti e nessuno protesta,perché pensano che sei un pazzo furioso."  
Rorschach scese dagli scalini.  
"Scusami,io non avrei dovuto dirlo."disse Danny.  
"Daniel...tu sei un buon amico."disse Rorschach che gli porse la mano e lui la strinse "Lo so a volte a difficile sopportarmi."  
"Va bene."disse Rorschach "È tutto a posto.  
Facciamo a modo tuo."  
Il mezzo uscì dall'acqua con i due a bordo.  
I due entrarono in un locale notturno.  
"Oh Dio."disse l'uomo dietro al bancone.  
"Pyrammid Company!"disse Rorschach "Chi la conosce qui?"  
Tutti si voltarono verso un uomo seduto al bancone.  
"Ah,brutti bastardi..."disse l'uomo che si alzò e bevve "IO OFFRO DA BERE A TUTTI E VOI MI VENDETE COSÌ!"  
Rorschach si avvicinò.  
"Stammi lontano o ti ficco questo bicchiere in quella faccia molliccia..."disse l'uomo  
Rorschach gli strinse la mano,facendo esplodere il bicchiere e l'uomo urlò cadendo in ginocchio.  
"Restate calmi."disse Danny "Cercheremo di fare il fretta."  
Rorschach mostrò il tesserino dell'uomo che si era avvelenato "Ha provato ad uccidere Adrian Veidt.  
Morto adesso.  
Lo conoscevi,vero?"  
"No."disse l'uomo e Rorschachgli strinse la mano con dentro i pezzi di vetro facendolo urlare"SIII!  
Si!  
L'HO CONOSCIUTO IN PRIGIONE!  
L'HO ASSUNTO IO!  
"Sei un criminale?"disse Rorschach.  
"Una volta lo ero,ma filo dritto da quando sono uscito,lo giuro!"disse l'uomo "Mi avevano ordinato di assumere qualcuno della mia vecchia vita."  
Rorschach strinse le mano ancora "Chi te l'ha ordinato?"  
"Il mio contatto...la signorina Sleater."disse l'uomo.  
"Jenny Sleater."disse Rorschach "Lavora per la Piramid?"  
"Si,è stata molto gentile,ha detto che assumono ex detenuti per dare alle persone una seconda possibilità!"disse l'uomo "TI PREGO LASCIAMI ANDARE,È LA VERITÀ!"  
Rorschach strinse di più la mano,poi lo lasciò "Jenny Sleater.  
L'ex ragazza di Manhattan."  
"Adrian potrebbe aiutarci a scoprire chi c'è dietro la Pyramid."disse Danny.  
Manhattan e Lory erano nella parte centrale della struttura di cristallo.  
C'erano dei gradini sulla parte laterale ed un piano rettangolare di cristallo.  
"Qui è dove abbiamo la nostra conversazione...in cui tu mi chiedi di fermare,l'imminente guerra nucleare."disse John "Ma perché dovrei salvare un mondo verso cui non sento più alcun legame?"  
"Allora fallo per me."disse Lory "Se ti importa davvero."  
"Quando tu mi hai lasciato,io ho lasciato la Terra."disse Manhattan "Questo non ti dimostra che mi importa?"  
Lui si voltò e vide la struttura di cristallo trasparente "Il mio mondo rosso per me,ora,ha più valore del tuo mondo azzurro.  
Te lo mostro."  
La struttura di cristallo iniziò a volare sollevandosi dal suolo.  
Il presidente era al tavolo con i generali.  
"I bombardieri sono armati e pronti,signore."disse un uomo.  
"Ci siamo signori."disse il presidente voltandosi "Passiamo a defcon 1."  
Rorschach e Danny erano dentro un grattacielo con il tetto a forma di "V"con i contorni viola e in mezzo c'era un piano con delle luci ai lati.  
"Niente Veidt nell'attico."disse Rorschach "Niente in ufficio.  
Quali tendenze spingono uno che ha tutto ad andarsene in giro a quest'ora di notte?"  
"Forse ha lasciato un itinerario."disse Danny.  
"Sarà nel computer."disse Rorschach.  
Danny si sedette "C'è qualcosa che non va."  
"Esatto."disse Rorschach "Jenny Sleater.  
Molok.  
Roy.  
Tutti lavorano per Pyramid."  
Rorschach aprì una borsetta e prese degli attrezzi da scassinatore "Molok ha detto che il comico ha parlato di una lista con il suo nome e della Sleater.  
Potrebbero aver fatto venire il cancro a tutta questa gente solo per fregare Manhattan."  
Danny controllò dei dvd e ne prese uno e lo mise nel computer,poi tentò le parole chiave.  
"Strano."disse Rorschach che guardò "Antichi faraoni aspettavano la fine del mondo.  
Credevano che i cadaveri sarebbero risorti,reclamando i cuori dai vasi dorati.  
Staranno trattenendo il fiato nell'attesa."  
"I faraoni..."disse Danny che mise la parola.  
Frugando nell'archivio Rorschach trovò una cartella su Manhattan "Un profilo psicologico di Manhattan.  
Vediamo che dicono gli strizza cervelli.  
Il soggetto continua a ritrarsi emotivamente..."  
Danny guardò dei libri sul tavolo.  
"Se gli ultimi legami rimasti fossero recisi prevediamo un totale distacco dalla condizione umana."disse Rorschach.  
"Sono dentro."disse Danny e Rorschach chiuse il fascicolo.  
Danny cliccò sul sito Pyramid e vide che apparteneva a Veidt "No…"  
Al polo sud c'era una struttura che sembrava una costruzione faraonica,con una piccola piramide al centro e un obelisco davanti.  
"Congratulazioni,mister Veidt."disse uno degli scienziati "Reattore di energia di Dr Manhattan è pronto."  
Gli scienziati,tutti in giacca e cravatta bianchi,erano in un corridoio di metallo sotto la struttura ed erano in una stanza con delle placche sulle pareti identiche a quelle del laboratorio di Manhattan"Grazie al suo contributo abbiamo avuto questo trionfo e per questo tutto il team di ricerca brinda in suo onore."  
Veidt aveva il costume,ma non la mascherina sugli occhi "C'è qualcosa nella vita che non meriti un brindisi?  
Questa è la nuova Karnak.  
Rappresenta il culmine di un grande sogno vecchio più di 200 anni,un sogno ora avveratosi grazie alla vostra incondizionata assistenza."  
Gli uomini caddero a terra morti.  
"E per questo è una vergogna per me che voi dobbiate condividere una ricompensa così inadeguata..."disse Veidt "Ai faraoni...i cui più grandi segreti erano affidati ai servitori.  
Sepolti vivi con loro in sale inondate dalla sabbia.  
Buon sogno signori."  
Veidt camminò insieme ad uno strano felino.  
Era grande quanto un cane,ma aveva delle enormi orecchie allungare in alto,con le punte bianche,il pelo grigio e le strisce nere.  
"Il nuovo mondo di pace sarà in debito con voi,per il vostro estremo sacrificio."disse Veidt.  
L'animale ruggì.  
"Bubastis."disse Veidt che lo accarezzò.  
I corpi furono distrutti dalle scariche elettriche.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Diario di Rorschach .  
Ultima nota  
C'è Veidt dietro a tutto.  
Perché?  
A che cosa mira?  
Non riesco ad immaginare nemico più pericoloso.  
Scherzavo sul fatto che è così veloce da prendere al volo una pallottola.  
Potrebbe ucciderci entrambi nel ghiaccio.  
Perché adesso stiamo per andare in Antartide.  
Che io sia vivo o morto quando leggerete questo,spero che il mondo sopravviva abbastanza a lungo da permettervelo.  
Io ho vissuto la vita libero da compromessi e ora mi avventuro nell'ombra senza rimorsi,ne rimpianti.  
Rorschach.  
1 novembre."  
Rorschach mise in suo diario dentro una cassetta della porta di un giornalista con sotto una scatola piena di fogli.  
Lory era nella struttura che volava su Marte "Non puoi dirmi come finisce,così ci risparmi questa pena?"  
"Finisce con te in lacrime."disse Manhattan.  
"In lacrime?"disse Lory "Vuoi dire che non torni sulla Terra?"  
"A un certo punto,torno."disse Manhattan.  
Le strade sono piene di cadaveri."  
"John,per favore."disse Lory "Tu devi fermare tutto questo!  
Moriranno tutti se non lo fai!"  
"Così ci sarà pace sulla Terra."disse Manhattan "E l'Universo non se ne accorgerà neppure.  
Il mio parere ...è che l'esistenza della vita sia un fenomeno estremamente sopravvalutato.  
La mia mente ha trasceso la realtà.  
Io sono John da bambino,sono John mentre conosce te,sono John mentre conosce Jenny,sono John mentre diventa Manhattan.  
Sono tutti loro insieme.  
Io...sono legione."  
Lory era sconvolta.  
"Guarda intorno a te."disse Manhattan "Marte se la cava perfettamente senza nemmeno un microorganismo."  
La struttura di cristallo volò sopra una valle.  
"Qui la mappa topografica è in costante mutamento."disse Manhattan "Terrazze alte 30 metri scorrono intorno al polo ad ondate,a intervalli di 10000 anni.  
Perciò dimmi...come potrebbe ciò essere migliorato dalla costruzione di un oleodotto e di un centro commerciale?"  
"Quindi è troppo...chiedere un miracolo?"disse Lory.  
"I miracoli sono insensati per definizione."disse Manhattan.  
"Oh!"disse Lory "DIO,JOHN!"  
"Solo quello che può accadere,accade realmente."disse Manhattan.  
"SMETTILA...CON QUESTE STRONZATE!"disse Lory "Fa atterrare questa cosa.  
ORA!"  
"Come tu desideri."disse Manhattan.  
La struttura di cristallo atterrò e Lory scese.  
"Sai che ti dico?"disse Lory "Puoi rimandarmi sulla terra a friggere con Danny,mia madre e tutti gli altri inutili esseri umani."  
Scendendo Lory lo trovò davanti a se.  
"Ma ti sei sbagliato."Lory "Hai detto che sarebbe finita con me in lacrime.  
Guarda.  
Niente.  
Potresti anche sbagliarti su tutto."  
"Ti lamenti del fatto che mi rifiuto di vedere l'esistenza in termini umani."disse Manhattan "Però tu rifiuti di vedere le cose dal mio punto di vista.  
Rifiuti tutto ciò che ti spaventa.  
Niente mi spaventa.  
Vuoi che veda le cose come le vedi tu?  
Su avanti!  
Mostramele.  
Come hai fatto l'altra volta."  
Lui mise la sua mano sul viso di Lory e lei vide dei flash,poi vide la madre che litigava con il marito che affermava che Lory non era sua figlia.  
FLASHBACK  
"Anche con i momenti più brutti,diventa sempre più luminoso."disse la madre Lory accarezzando la foto.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
FLASHBACK  
Il Comico,con il costume e la maschera,era davanti a Lory "Tu sei la figlia di Jupiter?"  
"E tu sei il comico,vero?"disse lei "Mi sei piaciuto la dentro."  
"Sai tua madre era una delle donne più belle di tutti i tempi."disse il Comico "Tu hai i suoi occhi.  
Ha persino lo stesso..."  
"TOGLILE SUBITO LE MANI DI DOSSO!"disse la madre di Lory che arrivò.  
"Ciao,quanto tempo."disse il comico.  
"Non abbastanza per me,Eddie."disse lei "Sali in macchina!  
Vai!"  
Lory andò.  
"Ci sono bassezze a cui non arriveresti?"disse lei.  
"Cristo Santo,un uomo non può parlare con sua..."disse il Comico "Con la figlia di una vecchia amica."  
Lei salì in macchina "Andiamo."  
FINE FLASHBACK  
FLASHBACK  
"LO SO CHE HO SBAGLIATO!"disse la donna al marito "UNA VOLTA!"  
"UNO TENTA DI VIOLENTARTI E TU ANNI DOPO GLI LASCI FINIRE IL LAVORO?"disse l'uomo "PERCHÉ?  
TI SENTIVI SOLA?"  
"RIUSCIRÒ MAI A FARLO DIMENTICARE?"disse lei sedendosi sul letto e vedendo la figlia"Oh...Lory."  
FINE FLASHBACK  
Lory era sconvolta.  
"No…"disse Lory piangendo "No,non è possibile."  
"Il Comico...era tuo padre."disse Manhattan.  
"No..."disse Lory che andò a colpire la struttura danneggiandola "NO!  
NO!"  
Lory si mise in ginocchio,una punta si staccò dalla struttura e cadde,Manhattan la distrusse con una scarica elettrica,poi tutta la struttura andò in frantumi e i pezzi caddero sullo scudo.  
"La mia vita è... tutta un brutto scherzo."disse Lory.  
"Io non credo sia uno scherzo."disse Mahattan.  
"Ah!"disse Lory "Si,beh...scusami se non mi fido del tuo senso dell'umorismo."  
Lui allungò la mano sinistra verso di lei e la fece rialzare "Sorriderai...se ammetto di essermi sbagliato."  
"Su che cosa?"disse Lory.  
"I miracoli."disse Manhattan "I miracoli.  
Eventi così improbabili da essere impossibili,come...l'ossigeno che si trasforma in oro.  
Ho sempre voluto assistere ad un simile evento e intanto dimentico che nell'accoppiamento umano,milioni e milioni di cellule concorrono a creare la vita.  
Generazione dopo generazione,finché,alla fine,tua madre,ama un uomo.  
Edwarb Blake,il Comico,un uomo che ha tutte le ragioni di odiare,e proprio da quella contraddizione,contro qualunque probabilità...sei tu…solamente tu...che emergi.  
Riuscire a distillare una forma così specifica da tutto quel caos...è come trasformare l'aria in oro.  
Un miracolo.  
Quindi mi sbagliavo.  
Asciugati le lacrime ...e torniamo a casa."  
Sulla superficie di Marte c'erano dei solchi che formavano la spilla sorridente del comico.  
Il mezzo di Danny si avvicinava al ghiaccio e alla struttura,all'alba.  
"C'è un rilevamento di quella struttura."disse Danny guardando il computer"La traccia di calore è fuori scala."  
I motori iniziarono a spegnersi.  
"I motori..."disse Rorschach.  
"Si stanno bloccando,reggiti a qualcosa!"disse Danny.  
"Daniel,stiamo scendendo troppo."disse Rorschach mentre il mezzo andava contro la parete di roccia "Non voglio interferire con la guida della nave,ma forse dovresti salire."  
"SI,HO CAPITO!"disse Danny "CI PROVO!  
CI PROVO A TIRARLO SU,MALEDIZIONE!"  
Il mezzo andò verso l''alto,colpì la parete di ghiaccio in cima e si schiantò sulla superficie,poi i due scesero,Danny mise un tubo in una parte del mezzo.  
"REDIREZIONO IL LANCIAFIAMME PER TENTARE DI SCIOGLIERE IL GHIACCIO!"disse Danny "MA CI VORRÀ COMUNQUE TEMPO!  
E NOI NON CE L'ABBIAMO!  
Non sei troppo leggero?"  
"Sto bene così."disse Rorschach.  
I due camminarono verso la struttura che emanava dei flash.  
Vedit era davanti a una parete piena di tv,su una sedia antica,con l'animale vicino e un tavolinetto antico.  
La sedia era in stile egizio.  
"Che c'è piccola?"disse Adrian che vide i due su uno schermo "Ah..."  
I due entrarono dopo che Danny ebbe fuso una porta con una pistola laser "Adrian è un pacifista.  
È vegetariano,Cristo Santo!  
Non ha mia ucciso nessuno in vita sua!"  
"Hitler era vegetariano."disse Rorschach "Se ti turba lascialo a me.  
Non avrà una seconda possibilità."  
I due arrivarono su una struttura con delle scalinate di pietra,con delle statue egizie accanto e videro Adrian alzato che osservava la tv.  
Danny scese le scale,mentre Rorschach si fece cadere da un'altura,poi afferrò l'altura con la mano destra fermando la caduta e poi si lasciò cadere.  
Camminarono lentamente.  
Rorschach corse verso Adrian,ma lui spiccò un salto e Rorschach andò con la testa dentro un video.  
Adrian si voltò verso Danny che prese la pistola laser,ma l'altro gli gettò addosso il trono antico,poi diede un calcio sinistro al volto di Rorschach mandandolo contro una colonna,spiccò un enorme salto e calpestò la pistola laser distruggendola,poi prese Danny alla gola,lo sollevò e lo sbatté sulla roccia.  
"Signori."disse Adrian "Benvenuti."  
"Adrian,noi sappiamo tutto."disse Danny.  
"Che c'è da discutere allora?"disse Adrian.  
Rorschach si mise il cappello e si alzò "Moltissimo!  
Hai ucciso tu il comico?"  
"Che possa riposare in pace."disse Adrian "Blake l'aveva capito per primo.  
Nixon l'aveva messo a sorvegliarci per assicurarsi che non agitassimo le acque.  
Blake ha scoperto quello che stavo facendo qui a Karnak e quando è andato a trovare il povero Molok era alla deriva.  
Neppure io sono riuscito a prevedere un simile cambiamento."  
Adrian parò,senza voltarsi,il calco sinistro di Rorschach con l'avambraccio sinistro,poi evitò un pugno, parò il sinistro con l'avambraccio e gli diede una gomitata mandandolo a terra.  
"Ho dovuto eliminarlo."disse Adrian "Poi ho neutralizzato John."  
Rorschach si alzò insieme a Danny.  
"Non è stata una cosa facile."disse Adrian "Ho investito due miliardi in una ricerca sui tachioni per bloccare la visione sul futuro di John."  
"Hai usato il suo profilo psicologico per manipolarlo e spingerlo a lasciare il pianeta."disse Rorschach.  
"Conosco John da abbastanza tempo."disse Adrian "Non è privo di emozioni.  
Le sue smorfie non sarebbero state notate da un estraneo,ma per me...era come se singhiozzasse.  
Dovevo solo dare una piccola spinta.  
L'ondata di emozioni che ha investito John quando ha creduto di aver causato il cancro alle persone che amava gli è servita per lasciare la Terra."  
"Anche io tuo attentatore."disse Danny "L'hai pagato per depistarci."  
"Il signor Hess ha dato la vita per servire una causa più grande,Dan."disse Adrian "Gli ho messo una capsula di cianuro in bocca.  
Rimaneva solo una cosa in sospeso..."  
Adrian si voltò verso Rorschach "Tu.  
E la tua teoria del kille di maschere... che hai perseguito con la tenacia di un vero sociopatico.  
Una soffiata alla polizia...e con te in prigione ho potuto finire il lavoro."  
"Spiacente di averti deluso."disse Rorschach .  
Danny attaccò,ma Adrian gli diede un calcio alla gamba sinistra,parò un sinistro di Rorschach,evitò il suo destro chinandosi,afferrò,con la mano destra,il braccio sinistro di Danny e gli colpì la testa,prese la gambe destra di Rorschach,che tentava di dargli un calcio alla testa,girò su se stesso e lo lanciò contro una parete di roccia,poi parò una serie di colpi di Danny e gli diede un calcio sul petto.  
"TU AVRESTI DOVUTO RENDERE IL MONDO UN POSTO MIGLIORE!"disse Danny.  
"È quello che sto facendo."disse Adrian.  
"CON LA GUERRA NUCLEARE?"disse Danny "L'ESTINZIONE UMANA?!"  
Danny attaccò ancora,Adrian parò diversi colpi,poi gli diede un calcio scagliandolo via.  
Rorschach si rialzò prendendo il cappello.  
"I miei principi morali mi spingevano ad esitare davanti al sacrificio necessario."disse Adrian"Alcune regioni chiave di tutto il mondo...New York...Los Angeles...Mosca..."  
Adrian salì le scale di pietra "Hong Kong.  
Disintegrate in un istante.  
15 milioni di persone uccise dallo stesso Dr Manhattan.  
La punizione per aver sfiorato la terza guerra mondiale."  
"John non lo farebbe mai."disse Danny fermando Rorschach.  
"Nessuno fuori da questa stanza dovrà mai saperlo."disse Adrian "Ho ottenuto una grande conquista nel settore energetico.  
Per tutti questi anni,John mi hai aiutato a riprodurre il suo potere ignorando come l'avrei usato.  
Sapete.  
Il comico aveva ragione.  
La natura selvaggia dell'uomo porterà inevitabilmente al suo annientamento.  
Perciò,per salvare il pianeta ho dovuto ingannarlo.  
Organizzando il più grande scherzo della storia umana."  
"Uccidendo milioni di persone."disse Danny.  
"Per salvarne miliardi."disse Adrian mentre la sua bestia lo raggiungeva "Un crimine necessario."  
"Tu sai che non te lo lasceremo fare."disse Rorschach.  
"Davvero Rorschach?"disse Adrian "Non sono un cattivo da fumetto.  
Pensi che vi avrei spiegato il mio capolavoro se ci fosse stata la minima possibilità che ne ostacolaste la riuscita?"  
I due si guardarono.  
"È già iniziato 35 minuti fa."disse Adrian.  
Il reattore sotto New York esplose creando una gigantesca sfera azzurra,che apparentemente non fece danni e si ritrasse su se stessa,ma poi provocò un onda d'urto che tagliò i palazzi e poi la sfera azzurra si ingrandì fino a creare un cratere di qualche chilometro.  
"MA SANTO DIO!"urlò il presidente "PERCHÉ NON ABBIAMO INDIVIDUATO IL LANCIO!"  
"Non sono i sovietici, signore."disse l'uomo al telefono "I servizi segreti dicono che la traccia di energia è stata generata da...dal Dr Manhattan."  
Manhattan e Lory arrivarono sul posto,proprio sul bordo del cratere.  
New York era distrutta,il cielo era scuro e nuvoloso.  
"John..."disse lei.  
"Interferenza."disse Manhattan "Causata da un cataclisma."  
"Non può essere successo davvero."disse Lory.  
"Questo non può essere stato causato da testate nucleari."disse Manhattan "Ma da me.  
Io...l'ho fatto."  
"Che vuol dire l'hai fatto tu?"disse lei.  
"Non realmente."disse Manhattan "Ma è così che sembrerà.  
Adrian."  
I due scomparvero lasciando la città distrutta e oscurata e apparvero nella struttura di Adrian.  
"Parli del diavolo."disse Adrian che fuggì.  
John iniziò a salire le scale.  
"John!"disse Danny.  
"Lo so."disse Manhattan.  
"Bisogna fermarlo,ha ucciso Blake milioni di persone."disse Rorschach.  
"State qui."disse Mahanttan che scese nel sotterraneo e vide Adrian che fuggi mentre il felino gli andò contro "Adrian ferma tutto questo.  
I tachioni sono stati una trovata.  
Non posso prevedere dove sei,ma posso trasformare questo posto in vetro.  
Dovrei ringraziarti.  
Avevo quasi dimenticato l'emozione del non sapere.  
Le delizie dell'incertezza."  
Adrinan stava per premere un pulsante "Perdonami piccola."  
Le scariche elettriche li distrussero tutti e due,mentre Manhatan aveva le braccia spalancate.  
Adrian riapparve davanti ai due e Lory gli arrivò alle spalle puntandogli una pistola alla testa.  
"Sei uno stronzo."disse lei che gli sparò.  
Adrian cadde dalle scale e gli altri si avvicinarono.  
Lui aprì il pugno e dentro vi era il proiettile,poi diede un calcio al Lory.  
"ADRIAN,SEI UN BASTARDO!"urlò Danny "Se le hai fatto del male..."  
"Dan..."disse Adrian prendendo il proiettile dalla mano "Devi crescere.  
Il mio nuovo mondo richiede un eroismo meno ovvio.  
Il vostro... eroismo da scolaretti è superato.  
Che cosa avete ottenuto?  
Non impedire la salvezza della Terra,è stato il vostro vero successo."  
"Sono deluso da te,Adrian."disse la voce di Manhattan e Adrian guardò verso la piramide di vetro sul tetto e vide che John era diventato immenso.  
"Molto deluso."disse John che sferrò in sinistro,facendo un buco nel tetto e facendo cadere l'altro che si affrettò a prendere il telecomando "Ricostruire me stesso è stato il primo trucco che ho imparato.  
Non ha ucciso Osterman..."  
Dr Mahattan scomparve apparve davanti ad Adrian,con sembianze normali e si avvicinò "...perché avrebbe dovuto uccidere me?  
Ho camminato sulla superficie del Sole.  
Ho osservato eventi così impercettibili e veloci che ha stento si può dire che siano accaduti,ma tu Adrian sei solo un uomo.  
L'uomo più intelligente del mondo,per me rappresenta una minaccia pari alla termite più intelligente del mondo."  
Adrian prese il telecomando.  
"Che cos'è?"disse Manhattan "Un'altra arma finale forse?"  
"Si...in effetti è così."disse Adrian che accese le tv e mostravano tutte Nixon.  
Il presidente fece un discorso "Siamo stati attaccati.  
Milioni di vite cancellate in un'istante in un atto di pura malvagità perpetrato dal Dr Manhattan stesso.  
Dall'inizio degli attacchi sono stato costantemente in contatto con il premier dell'Unione Sovietica.  
Mettendo da parte le reciproche divergenze,ci siamo impegnati ad unirci contro questo comune nemico.  
Con il resto del mondo noi prevarremo.  
Questo è un giorno che non dimenticheremo però andiamo avanti,per difendere la razza umana e tutto ciò che di buono e di gusto rappresenta.  
Grazie.  
Dio ci benedica tutti."  
"Visto?"disse Adrian voltandosi verso Manhattan "Le superpotenze si ritirano dalla guerra.  
Ho salvato la Terra dall'inferno.  
L'abbiamo salvata.  
Questa è una vittoria tua quanto mia.  
Possiamo tornare a fare il nostro lavoro."  
"Il nostro lavoro è ottenere giustizia!"disse Rorschach "Tutti sapranno quello che hai fatto."  
"Davvero?"disse Adrian "Se denuncerete me,vanificherete la pace che è costata tanti morti."  
"È basata su una menzogna."disse Danny.  
"Ma è pace."disse Adrian "Nonostante tutto."  
"Ha ragione."disse Manhattan "Smascherarlo significherebbe condannare di nuovo il mondo alla distruzione nucleare."  
"No!"disse Lory "Non possiamo permetterlo."  
"Su Marte,tu mi hai dimostrato il valore della vita."disse Manhttan "Se vogliamo mantenerla sulla Terra dobbiamo mantenere il segreto."  
"Mantenetelo voi il segreto."disse Rorschach che andò verso la porta.  
Manhattan guardò Adrian.  
"Non pensarci nemmeno."disse Danny che andò verso la porta " Rorschach!  
Aspetta."  
Rorschach aprì la porta e mise le mani in tasca "Nessun compromesso.  
Nemmeno di fronte all'apocalisse.  
Questa è sempre stata la differenza tra noi."  
Rorschach mise le mani in tasca e uscì dopo averlo guardato di nuovo.  
"Ho costretto me stesso a sentire ogni morte."disse Adrian "A vedere ogni volto che ho cancellato per sempre per salvare l'umanità."  
Adrian guardò Manhattan "Tu lo capisci,vero?"  
"Senza perdonare."disse Manhattan "Ne condannare.  
Si,capisco."  
Rorschach vide Manhattan davanti a se e la neve si fermò a mezz'aria.  
"Levati di mezzo."disse Rorschach togliendosi le mani dalla tasca "La gente deve sapere."  
"Sai che non posso lasciartelo fare."disse Manhattan.  
"All'improvviso hai scoperto l'umanità."disse Rorschach " Molto comodo."  
Walter si tolse cappello e maschera "Se ti fosse importato dall'inizio...tutto questo non sarebbe avvenuto."  
"Io posso modificare quasi tutto."disse Manhattan "Ma non posso modificare la natura umana."  
"Certo devi proteggere la nuova utopia di Veidt."disse Rorschach "Che cos'è un cadavere in più tra le fondamenta?  
Che cosa stai aspettando?  
Fallo..."  
Manhattan rimase fermò.  
"FALLOOOO!"urlò Rorschach.  
Manhattan mosse appena la mano destra e Rorschach esplose lasciando una macchia di sangue a terra e il cappello cadde sulla neve.  
"NOOOOOO!"urlò Danny che si mise in ginocchio,si tolse gli occhiali e la maschera.  
"Lascio questa galassia,per una meno complicata."disse Manhattan davanti a Lory.  
"Non hai detto che ti importa di nuovo della vita?"disse Lory.  
"È così."disse Manhattan "Forse proverò anche a crearne.  
Addio Lory."  
Delle scintille partirono da Manhattan,i due si baciarono,mentre Danny entrava.  
Manhattan scomparve.  
Danny corse verso Adrian urlando,l'altro spalancò le braccia e lui lo afferrò mandandolo contro contro i televisori e poi iniziò a colpirlo al volto "AVANTI!  
AVANTI!"  
"Dan...un mondo unito e in pace richiedeva dei sacrifici."disse Adrian.  
Danny gli mise una mano sul mento "NO!  
La tua era un'umanità idealizzata,ma tu l'hai deformata!  
L'hai mutilata!  
Questa è la tua eredita.  
Questo è il tuo vero scherzo."  
Lory e Danny aprirono la porta verso il mezzo volante che era poco fuori,guardarono Adrian e poi andarono via.  
Poco dopo New Yotk era ricostruita.  
Lory era alla tv del suo appartamento con sua madre.  
"Davvero non vuoi un drink?"disse la madre e lei si voltò dalla finestra.  
"Davvero,si."disse Lory.  
"Alla salute."disse la madre che bevve.  
"C'è un peso che devo togliermi dallo stomaco."disse Lory "Io lo so che Eddie Blake era mio padre."  
"Oh...Lory…"disse lei "Che cosa penserai di me.  
Perdonami per non avertelo detto,io avrei voluto dirtelo,ma...non lo so,provavo vergogna,mi sentivo stupida..."  
"Ma...non ha importanza."disse Lory "La vita può portarti in strani posti e...far fare strane cose…  
Beh,a volte non se ne può parlare.  
Io so com'è,ma voglio solo che tu sappia che non hai fatto niente di sbagliato con me.  
Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato con me."  
"Ora forse capisci perché non ce l'avevo con lui."disse la madre "Perché mi ha dato te."  
"Grazie mamma."disse Lory "Ti voglio bene."  
"Cosa..."disse lei che la abbracciò.  
Le due si voltarono e videro Danny.  
"Signora Jupiter."disse Danny.  
"Oh...per favore."disse lei "Scusate,vado a rinfrescarmi un po'.  
Torno subito."  
La donna andò via.  
"Allora come va quassù?"disse lui.  
"Bene e laggiù come va?"disse Lory.  
"Bene."disse lui "Sembra che tutto funzioni.  
Ho aggiornato anche i sistemi di archi,ho finito proprio adesso di lavorarci,quindi ora non ci resta che portarlo fuori."  
"Wow,sembra quasi un appuntamento."disse lei che lo baciò.  
"Pensi che ce la faremo?"disse Lory.  
"Finché penseranno che John ci sta ancora osservando,ce la faremo."disse Danny "Alla fine."  
"So cosa direbbe John."disse Lory "Nulla finisce.  
Nulla a mai fine."  
Nel piccolo giornale dove era il diario di Rorschach c'era un uomo con una maglietta con sopra la figura della spilla del comico.  
Il direttore uscì dalla stanza con un giornale "Simon?  
Non abbiamo più niente di cui scrivere.  
Tutti in questo paese,in ogni paese del mondo,si tengono per mano e cantano canzoni di pace e d'amore.  
È come vivere in un'unica comune hippy globale."  
"Beh...Ronald Regan dice che si candiderà per la presidenza nell'88,potremmo scriverci un pezzo."disse l'altro.  
"Noi non diamo copertura giornalistica a certe assurdità,Sid."disse l'uomo "Questa è ancora l'America,dannazione!  
Ma chi vorrebbe un cowboy alla casa bianca?"  
"Ok,cerco qualcosa nell'archivio mitomani?"disse Simon.  
"Mitomani...fai come ti pare."disse il direttore che tornò nella stanza "Prendi un 'iniziativa una volta nella vita,ti do carta bianca."  
Simon guardò il diario di Rorschach  
VOCE NARRANTE DI RORSCHACH  
"Diario di Rorschach.  
12 ottobre,1985.  
Stanotte,un comico è morto a New York."


	52. THENA

THENA

1987

Nello spazio vi era un pianeta di metallo,a più livelli,con palazzi immensi,di metallo,con ponti che li collegavano e c'erano molti mezzi volanti in aria che sparavano.

Gli esseri che abitavano il pianeta erano coperti da una corazza ed erano umanoidi.

Avevano una visiera arancione,il casco di metallo scuro,il collo era coperto da una tuta aderente di metallo,avevano una placca che copriva petto e passava sulle spalle e sui fianchi,le spalle erano coperte da delle placche ,come anche gli avambracci e sotto c'era la tuta di metallo.

La corazza copriva anche le gambe e avevano un fucile in mano.

Uno di loro aprì il fuoco "HANNO SFONDATO LA PRIMA LINEA!"

"HO PERSO CONTATTO CON LA CAPITALE!"disse una donna dietro una scatola di metallo,mentre i proiettili laser sfrecciavano sopra le loro teste.

C'erano anche i chitauri,su delle placche di metallo che volavano,in grado di trasportarn c'erano enormi serpenti volanti chiamati leviatani.

I chitauri avevano un casco che copriva il viso.

Il casco era di colore nero,molto aderente,quasi una maschera e un elmo.

Dalle tempie partivano delle placche d'oro che giravano intorno alla testa,restando attaccate e,sulla parte finale della testa,andavano il alto.

C'erano degli spazi per gli occhi e poi c'era una placca che copriva il volto,inciso con linee irregolari.

Dalle tempie partivano due placche di metallo che coprivano i lati del collo ed erano formate da tante piccole placche orizzontali ed erano attaccate alla base del collo.

La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca nera,mentre la destra era scoperta ,ma aveva una placca d'oro che ne copriva la parte bassa.

La pelle era bianca pallida ed era scoperta sui bicipiti e sulla spalla,poi c'erano diverse placche d'oro fuse con l'avambraccio,che lasciavano scoperte delle parti di pelle,poi c'era la mano che aveva due pollici,il palmo e il dorso coperto da una placca d'orata che passava tra i due pollici.

La mano sinistra aveva una pistola fusa con l'avambraccio.

La pistola aveva una parte centrale azzurra,con la punta grigia e circondata da placche d'oro.

Il petto era scoperto,nella parte centrale,ma i lati erano coperti da placche d'oro che coprivano la pancia intervallate da placche nere,

All'altezza della vita avevano un gonnellino di metallo fatto da due placche.

La gamba destra aveva una placca di metallo fusa con la pelle.

Sotto le ginocchia c'erano gli stivali d'oro che lasciavano scoperti i piedi.

L'altro aveva nelle mani un'asta d'oro con delle punte in cima.

I serpenti volanti immensi avevano la pelle pallida e grigia,ma quasi tutto il corpo era coperto dal metallo.

Del muso di vedeva la bocca,con dei denti neri,senza labbra e la parte superiore la bocca,poi c'era una corazza d'oro che copriva la parte frontale del muso,con due placche che coprivano gli occhi lasciando dei buchi.

La placche sugli occhi scendevano anche sotto la bocca e passava sotto il mento.

Dopo la testa,sul dorso,c'era un'enorme placca d'oro piatta sulla parte superiore e dai lati uscivano tre punte nere,in fila,e la prima era la più grande.

Il corpo del mostro era coperto completamente da placche allungate ed incastonate tra loro e sul dorso,a metà e sulla fine,c'erano delle placche di metallo che sporgevano verso l'alto.

"SONO TROPPI!"disse un terzo e un proiettile laser provocò un esplosione e scagliò uno di loro a terra,poi un altro fu colpito e scagliato contro una parete.

Su un tetto vi erano tre chitauri.

"FINITELI!"urlò uno di loro,ma tutti e tre furono colpiti.

"DOVE SONO GLI DEI?"disse uno di loro.

"STANNO ARRIVANDO!"disse l'altra.

Uno degli eterni corse in uno dei livelli di metallo e lanciava raggi arancioni dalle mani mentre lo faceva.

Aveva i capelli biondi che dietro arrivavano a mezzo collo,ma erano più corti davanti,aveva gli occhi azzurri e il collo scoperto,una corazza azzurra,spessa e aderente al corpo, che copriva il petto,la pancia,le braccia,le gambe e i piedi.

Aveva il colletto della tuta rosso acceso,con una linea verticale che andava fino alla vita,passando per un cerchio rosso messo al centro dei pettorali.

Dal cerchio rosso partivano due linee rosse oblique che passavano su due cerchi rossi ai lati dei pettorali e poi le linee passavano poco prima delle spalle.

Le spalle avevano una placca rosso scuro che era a esagono da cui partivano due linee che scendevano per un po' lungo il bicipite,poi andavano nella parte interna.

La parte esterna dell'avambraccio era coperta da una lunga placca rossa,legata con delle cinghie blu e la corazza aderente si fermava ai polsi,lasciando scoperte le mani.

Sulla pancia c'erano due linee orizzontali rosse con dei cerchi gialli sulla parte più vicina alla riga orizzontale e sui lati c'erano due linee oblique rosse,che poi diventavano quasi orizzontali quando raggiungevano i pettorali,passandoci sotto.

All'altezza della vita,sul davanti aveva una placca di metallo azzurro che scendeva quasi fino alle ginocchia,poi curvava a triangolo e aveva la punta piatta.

All'inizio della placca,che aveva i bordi rossi,c'era un cerchio rosso con dentro un cerchio giallo,poi c'erano due linee verticali rosse che partivano da esso,la cui prima parte era dritta,poi procedevano a zig zag e poi dritta di nuovo.

Ai lati della vita c'erano due placche rettangolari rosse con dentro due cerchi gialli e rossi,da cui partivano due linee orizzontali rosse.

Le gambe erano coperte dalla corazza blu,con due linee rosse dritte,che andavano verso l'interno della gamba poco prima del ginocchio.

Il ginocchio era coperto da un a placca a pentagono,con una punta sulla parte inferiore,collegata a delle placche rosse che coprivano il polpaccio,con un alinea sul davanti e sui bordi e tante placche curve sui lati e dietro,mentre i piedi erano coperti dalla tuta azzurra.

Ci fu un esplosione davanti a lui,così il dio spiccò un salto e lanciò due raggi gialli dagli occhi,mentre atterrava,poi lanciò una sfera di energia dalla mano destra,contro un nemico che fu disintegrato,poi afferrò un altro per la testa e lo gettò a terra.

"Dov'è Thena?"disse il dio.

La dea volava tra i palazzi.

Aveva i capelli biondi,lisci,lunghi,gli occhi azzurri,una placca d'oro sulla fronte che formava una leggera punta al centro,con sopra un cerchio di energia arancione, e che copriva anche gli zigomi del volto.

Il collo e la base del collo erano coperti da una placca d'oro,formata da tante piccole placche circolari.

Le spalle erano coperte da due placche d'oro che erano a cupola sopra e a punta alla fine,dirette verso l'esterno e avevano due linee d'oro al centro collegate a due cerchi di energia gialla.

I bicipiti erano scoperti,ma c'era un bracciale d'oro a metà,poi,dopo il gomito,iniziava un guanto d'oro che copriva anche le mani.

La parte centrale del seno era scoperta,mentre la parte davanti e laterale era coperta da delle placche d'oro collegate ad una corazza d'oro che copriva la pancia e la vita.

La pancia aveva delle linee gialle oblique che si legavano ad una linea centrale verticale,formando dei triangoli,che scendeva da entro del petto fino alla vita e terminava con un rombo.

Ai lati della vita c'erano due placche d'oro,mentre davanti c'era una pacca d'oro a rombo che arrivava a metà cosce ed era collegata a quelle sui lati mediante altre placche,le gambe erano scoperte,con una fascia d'oro a metà cosce,poi sotto il ginocchio,c'erano gli stivali che erano d'oro,con una linea gialla al centro e le estremità gialle.

Nella mano destra aveva una lancia d'oro,con l'asta sottile,la parte inferiore più larga con una punta a cono e la parte superiore con una punta ricurva verso l'esterno,una punta più bassa,collegata alla prima,ricurva verso l'interno e dentata,posta sotto quella principale e poi una punta curva all'indietro dall'altra parte della lama e collegata ad essa.

Volando lanciava sfere di energia da una mano,poi girò su se stessa e tagliò a metà 2 alieni e andò con i piedi contro un terzo,facendolo cadere dal tetto e atterrandogli sopra.

La testa dell'essere saltò dal corpo e lei gli diede un calcio scagliandola contro un altro chitauro dietro il primo dio,mentre lui lanciava i raggi dagli occhi.

"Scusa il ritardo."disse Thema "Ci sono stati problemi."

I due si voltarono e spalancarono gli occhi.

"Ah...Ikaris!"disse Thena.

In quel momento da cielo piombo ,su uno dei tetti,un dio con la testa calva,nera,con gli occhi rossi,e con addosso una tuta aderente bianca che aveva una linea nera che andava dalla spalla sinistra verso il fianco.

Poi ,dietro di lui arrivò, un'altra dea.

Aveva la pelle abbronzata,una fascia di metallo bianco sulla fronte,capelli neri,lisci,tirati indietro e molto lunghi.

A metà collo c'era una placca di metallo bianco che copriva anche il seno,le spalle e le braccia,fino ai gomiti erano coperti da una tuta aderente azzurra,gli avambracci avevano una bracciale di metallo biancho che li copriva,le mani erano coperte da guanti bianchi che passavano sotto il bracciali,la pancia e le gambe erano coperte dalla tuta aderente azzurra e aveva stivali di metallo bianco.

Dietro i due arrivò Thanos.

Aveva la pelle viola,con delle linee verticali sul mento enorme,poi queste linee passavano sugli zigomi,verso la fronte.

Gli occhi erano neri con l'iride azzurro.

L'elmo copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

La parte dell'elmo più vicina agli occhi era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro appuntita che percorreva la testa,poi c'era un'altra placca che copriva le tempie,scendeva verso il basso fino a coprire le guance,aveva una punta che andava in basso poco vicina agli occhi e aveva un'altra punta in alto leggermente curvata all'interno.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima della pelle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

I pettorali erano coperti da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

Nella mano destra aveva una enorme spada a doppia lama,di cui una rivolta in avanti e l'altra all'indietro e in mezzo vi era un manico rettangolare di metallo.

Sulla spada c'erano anche delle aperture orizzontali la cui parte centrale era più in basso rispetto alla parte laterale e da cui usciva una luce rossa che era presente anche sui lati della lama.

"Giovani eterni."disse quello con la pelle nera "All'attacco."

Sopra di loro volarono molti mezzi dei chitauri.

"MIEI FEDELI!"disse Ikaris "RITIRATA!

ANDATE ALLA TORRE!"

Ikaris lanciò diversi raggi dalla mano.

Thanos lanciò un raggio azzurro dalla mano sinistra "Distruggete la rampa!

Non devono scappare!"

Thanos indicò la torre e gli altri due spiccarono il volo,iniziando anche e lanciare raggi laser sui mezzi volanti simili ad aerei.

Ikaris e Thena erano sul tetto di una torre circolare immensa,con delle punte rettangolari sui lati e una punta in mezzo da cui i soldati sbucarono,mentre Ikaris e Thena arrivarono in volo.

"Olimpia è caduto."disse Ikaris "Alle capsule di salvataggio."

Sotto ogni punta rettangolare c'erano delle scalette che davano sul una zona piatta di metallo che si aprì facendo uscire delle capsule con due circonferenze sui lati.

"Ci sono altri eterni sparsi nella galassia."disse Ikaris "Dobbiamo raggiungerli se vogliamo sopravvivere."

"Ikaris,è il pianeta dove veniamo venerati."disse Thena "Non possiamo andarcene,dobbiamo combattere."

Ikaris vide i due eterni nemici volare in cielo sopra di loro mentre distruggevano dei mezzi.

"E combatteremo."disse Ikaris "Ma prima dobbiamo trovare rifugio.

Ho trovato un pianeta molto ben nascosto che già conosciamo."

Ikaris aprì il palmo della mano sinistra verso l'alto e da esso uscì un immagine che mostrò il pianeta Terra"La Terra.

Tu andrai la e stabilirai una nostra base.

Una volta radunati gli altri ti raggiungeremo.

Tu devi proteggere quel pianeta.

Se i giovani eterni lo trovassero,per noi sarebbe la fine.

Ora va!"

Thena spiccò il volò e si circondò di energia bianca.

I due eterni nemici volarono sulla cima e lanciarono delle sfere dalle mani che andarono sulla parte centrale della torre e la fecero esplodere.

"Buona fortuna,Thena."disse Ikaris "Ti copro le spalle."

La torre iniziò a crollare, Ikaris lanciò delle sfere dalla mano sinistra,spiccò il volo e afferrò quello con la pelle nera.

Thena si allontanò dal pianeta.

In una foresta sulla terra c'erano degli uomini che indossavano uniformi nere e avevano dei fucili.

Si muovevano lentamente,poi una corda attorcigliò la gamba di uno di loro e lo portò verso l'alto.

Atri uomini ,camuffati da piante,si mossero e colpirono quelli vestiti di neri con proiettili finti.

Uno di questi si avvicinò all'uomo a testa in giù,che aveva perso il casco.

"Ok!"disse l'uomo che era di colore "Ok!

Sono già morto!

Basta!"

L'altro uomo si tolse il casco "Oh non solo tu.

Per fare il solito fenomeno ci ha rimesso tutta la tua squadra,Denny."

L'uomo batté le mani "Bravo."

"E dai,su,fanno male!"disse quello di colore.

"Che cosa?"disse l'uomo sparandogli altri colpi "Queste?

Vedi io non lo so,non mi hanno mai preso."

Un secondo colpo lo colpì all'occhio.

"E dai!"disse l'uomo di colore "Così no!

A questa distanza puoi cavarmi un occhio.

Esco con una stasera e non è sexy."

"Scusa,hai ragione."disse l'uomo guardando l'arma e cominciando a sparare "Questa è colpa mia."

Partì un secondo colpo.

"Funziona male in grilletto,è..."disse l'uomo che sparò ancora "Quest'arma è difettosa..."

L'uomo sparò ancora "Devo dire due paroline a qualcuno..."

"Basta,piantala!"disse quello a testa in giù"Dovevo lasciarti morire a Granada."

"Allora ci saremmo persi la foresta,le corse e tutto il divertimento."disse il militare che tagliò la corda facendolo cadere.

"Oh...ti odio."disse l'uomo mentre l'altro lo rialzava.

"Davvero?"disse lui "È un dolore.

Perché io ti amo.

Ma tu non ti lasci andare,mi sa che hai problemi di intimità.

Forse ti hanno abbracciato poco quando eri piccolo."

Quello di colore vide l'energia di Thena andare verso di loro.

"Jack?"disse l'uomo indicando il cielo "Guarda,amico."

"Denny,sono anche stupido,ma..."disse l'uomo guardando in alto.

"EHI,TUTTI AL RIPARO!"urlò quello di colore,gli altri scapparono e l'energia toccò terra,provocando un'esplosione.

"Danny?"disse Jack "Stai bene?"

"Si,amico."disse Danny.

Jack prese la radio mettendosi in ginocchio "Qui è l'agente Jack Barnes.

Ci occorre soccorso medico.

È caduto un missile nel angolo nor ovest del campo d'addestramento.

Molti feriti.

E magari qualcuno può spiegarmi perché lanciate napalm sui vostri ragazzi?!"

"Negativo."disse la voce alla radio "Non ci sono esercitazioni nel settore nord ovest."

"E allora che diavolo ci ha colpito?"disse Jack.

In quel momento Thena si alzò da terra restando sospesa a mezz'aria con energia gialla che le usciva dagli occhi e poi guardò in alto sentendo un rombo.

"No..."disse Thena che si voltò sentendo delle jeep che si avvicinavano,poi iniziò a volare bassa tra gli alberi.

Arrivarono degli uomini con le jeep militari.

"VOGLIO CHE TUTTI VOI VI SPARPAGLIATE E RINTRACCIATE QUELLA COSA!"urlò Jack che salì sulla jeep "ORA!

Parti."

Thena volava tra gli alberi.

"Ma che diavolo..."disse Jack.

Sulla jeep c'era un uomo con un cannone.

"ABBATTETELA!"disse Jack e fu sparato il proiettile esplosivo che prese Thena alle spalle e la fece finire a terra,facendola rotolare per una discesa.

"ANDATE LA SOTTO E STANATE QUELLA COSA!"urlò Jack e gli uomini scesero.

Gli uomini scesero.

"ECCOLA!"disse uno di loro e tutti iniziarono a fare fuoco mentre lei fuggiva ad una velocità elevatissima.

Una jeep con la mitragliatrice la inseguì,ma i proiettili non le fecero niente.

"Bersaglio localizzato,signore."disse quello sulla jeep di Jack.

"ANNIENTATELA!"disse Jack e fu sparato un razzo che colpì un albero,poi Thena prese la lancia e tagliò due alberi con un colpo,bloccando la strada.

"DIAVOLO!"disse Jack.

Thena arrivò un una zona dove c'era un cantiere vuoto,con l'entrata di una miniera al di sotto di un monte.

Thena vide altre jeep arrivare e corse verso l'entrata,ma la jeep di Jack le andò addosso rimanendo semidistrutta.

Thena,incolume,si alzò a mezz'aria e produsse un onda d'urto che si diffuse nella zona senza uccidere nessuno.

"Vi prego."disse Thena "Si tratta di un errore.

Non voglio farvi del male."

"State calmi."disse Jack da dentro la jeep distrutta "Non sparate."

Una seconda donna volante passò sopra di loro e si rivelò essere quella con la tuta aderente blu e bianca.

"Quanti amici hai portato?"disse Jack.

"Quella non è mia amica..."disse Thena "Scappate."

La donna lancio ben 4 sfere volando e provocò delle esplosioni immense.

Thena fu scagliata dentro una delle costruzioni che esplose a sua volta,poi si alzò e l'altra le volò addosso,afferrandola per la gola con la mano sinistra e mandandola contro una parete di roccia.

"Pensavi di scapparci?"disse la donna.

Thena afferrò il braccio con la mano destra e ruotò dandole un calcio al volto,provocando un onda d'urto liberandosi.

L'altra spiccò il volo,Thena raccolse la lancia e provò a colpirla con la lama sulla cima,ma l'altra mise davanti a se l'avambraccio destro e le sferrò un pugno provocando un onda d'urto,poi le diede un colpo con l'avambraccio scagliandola via.

"Ora morirai urlando."disse la donna allungando la mano destra verso di lei e riempiendo il palmo di energia gialla "COME I TUOI AMICI!"

Thena le saltò addosso ed entrambe caddero a terra.

La donna cadde di schiena e Thena cadde dietro di lei,poi spiccò un saltò e provò a infilzarla con la lancia,ma colpì il suolo,mentre l'altra era a mezz'aria,poi si voltò e la donna le volò addosso afferrandola alla gola con la mano destra,volò verso il monte e la fece strusciare si tutta la parete che venne danneggiata.

Thena colpì la parete con il gomito,provocando in buco e liberandosi,poi afferrò il piede destro dell'altra,che continuava ad andare verso l'alto,prese la lancia e la trafisse,poi l'altra andò a sbattere contro la parte superiore della montagna e le due rotolarono fino ad un fianco.

Thena atterrò in piedi,l'altra allungò la mano verso di lei e le lanciò una serie si sfere di energia che le esplosero addosso,mentre lei si riparava mettendo gli avambracci ad "X".

Le esplosioni la fecero indietreggiare,fino a farle perdere l'equilibrio sul bordo,ma l'altra la afferrò alla gola.

"Dimmi dove si nascondono i tuoi amici."disse l'altra.

"Non parlerò mai."disse Thena.

"È questo che vuoi?"disse l'altra estraendo la lancia dal petto.

La ferita si chiuse subito.

"Allora rendiamolo ufficiale."disse l'altra che le trafisse la testa son la lancia,poi estrasse la lama e la fece cadere dal monte.

Thena si schiantò alla base e l'altra la raggiunse afferrandola alla gola con la mano sinistra e sollevandola.

"Thena ."disse la donna "Come membro della resistenza degli Eterni sei una traditrice di Olimpia.

E sei dunque condannata...a morte."

Thena allungò la mano verso la lancia che le arrivò in mano e la usò per trafiggere la nemica,poi si liberò con un calcio scagliando via l'altra che andò contro una parete.

"No..."disse la donna mentre estraeva la lancia.

Thena allungò la mano verso di lei e lanciò una sfera sulla parete seppellendola sotto i detriti.

La donna volò fuori da sotto le rocce e andò via.

Thena riprese la lancia e camminò lentamente.

Dentro un mezzo rovesciato c'era Jack che la guardava.

Arrivata alla spiaggia di in laghetto si accasciò e cadde in acqua,poi vide un maggiolino giallo distante e si rialzò.

Una sveglia suonò nella stanza di una ragazza di 18 anni.

La ragazza la spense "Sta zitta!"

La ragazza prese un registratore e lo accese sentendo musica.

Aveva i capelli neri,lunghi,una riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,anche se la frangetta le copriva le due parti della fronte,indossava una maglietta grigia e pantaloni scuri.

Andando in bagno toccò una foto "Buon giorno,papà."

Accese la luce e si lavò i denti,poi si mise i jeans blu e un giubbetto di jeans scuro,senza maniche.

Prese una scatola con dentro dei trofei ed uscì dalla stanza.

In cucina la madre stava baciando un uomo con baffi e barba.

La cucina era collegata al salotto in un enorme spazio.

"Oh..."disse l'uomo alzando le mani "Beccati."

"Nauseante,Ron."disse lei che mise la scatola sotto il lavandino "Scusa."

"Cosa?"disse la madre "Non sono i tuoi trofei?"

"Mi occupano troppo spazio in camera."disse lei.

"Sono cosa di cui poi ci si pente."disse la madre.

"Dov'è la colazione?"disse lei.

"La colazione si può facilmente trovare nella dispensa e nel frigo."disse la madre.

"Ah..."disse lei.

"Renditi utile,ogni tanto."disse la madre.

"Beh,visto che ora sono grande,mi faccio la colazione e tutto il resto..."disse lei prendendo dei piatti"...lo sai come potrei rendermi anche più utile,mamma?

Se avessi un'auto."

"Charlie..."disse la madre lavando i piatti.

"E guarda un po',è il mio compleanno domani."disse lei prendendo il latte dal frigo "Quale miglior regalo dei soldi.

500 dollari e riuscirei ad aggiustare la macchina."

"Non ce li ho 500 dollari."disse la madre "Lo sai quanto prende un infermiera?"

"La metà di un dottore per il doppio del lavoro,giusto?"disse Charlie.

"Facciamo così,ho un altro colloquio di lavoro domani."disse l'uomo "Se tutto va bene ti sommergo di parti d'auto."

"Preferisco i contanti,Ronny."disse Charlie.

"Sii educata."disse la madre"Pensa al cane."

"È il turno di Otis."disse lei "Gli da mangiare lui."

"Cosa?"disse un ragazzino riccio con kimono bianco.

"Oh...sembri tanto più grande con il chimono da karate."disse la madre che lo baciò "Il mio bambino sta diventando un uomo.

Oh cavolo,quanto è tardi...puoi lasciare tuo fratello a karate?

Andando a lavoro puoi?"

Ronny la baciò mentre Otis si sedeva.

"Potrei se solo avessi un'auto."disse lei.

"Basta che ti segua attaccato alla moto così non lo rapiscono."disse la madre allontanandosi.

"Rapiscono?!"disse Charlie "Hai appena detto che è diventato un uomo!"

La madre si tappò le orecchie.

"Se solo ci provano io gli spappolo fegato e milza."disse Otis.

Poco dopo Charlie lavorava in un negozio in un luna park che aveva delle montagne russe ed era vicino alla spiaggia.

Indossava una maglietta multicolore e un berretto rosso.

In quel momento stava schiacciando delle arance in un contenitore d'acqua e giacchio,con un'asta di metallo.

Un ragazzo di colore diede dei dolci a due persone.

"Grazie."disse l'uomo che si allontanò.  
Grazie a voi."disse lui.

Charlei prese il vassoio,uscì dal negozio e il ragazzo la raggiunse.

"Scusami,ciao,non ci conosciamo..."disse lui.

"Scusa,non posso."disse lei.

"Ok.."disse lui.

Charlie andò contro un ragazzo per sbagliò che era con un gruppo e gli versò addosso tutti i bicchieri.

"ODDIO!"disse Charlie che si mise a raccogliere "Scusa tanto.

Oddio."

"Ti stanno per licenziare."disse la ragazza bionda con lui.

"Se dovessi vestirmi così pregherei di essere licenziata."disse la seconda ragazza,mentre lui si toglieva la maglietta.

"Andiamo."disse lui e le ragazza buttarono a terra degli oggetti accanto a Charlie mentre si allontanavano.

Poco dopo lei era sulla motocicletta e arrivò ad capanno.

Dentro vi era un anziano,con berretto nero,maglietta rossa e radiolina in mano seduto dietro al bancone e altri uomini che smontavano pezzi di auto.

L'uomo colpì la radio perché funzionava male.

"Ciao,zio Ben."disse Charlie.

"Ancora combatti con quello schifo di auto?"disse il vecchio.

"Tu ancora combatti con quello schifo di carattere?"disse lei "Che cos'hai per me?"

"Tutto quello che vuoi."disse l'uomo "Tanto i russi ci fanno saltare lo stesso."

"La guerra è finita da quando il Dr Manhattan ha fatto esplodere diverse città."disse lei.

"E tu ci credi?"disse il vecchio.

"Ottimista,eh?"disse Charlie andando verso una zona piena di rottami.

"Ehi, piccola, dammi la chiave dei tre ottavi."disse un uomo di colore con la testa in un cofano.

"È per il carburatore?"disse Charlie.

"Si."disse lui che aggiustò il motore con la chiave che lei gli diede "Ho detto da 3...

Ah...grazie piccola."

"Di niente."disse lei che camminò tra delle macchine abbandonate e prese dei pezzi di motore,poi salì su delle barche per vedere meglio le macchine,saltò giù e le barche si rovesciarono,andando una contro l'altra e l'ultima andò contro un maggiolino giallo coperto da un telo.

La ragazza vi entrò all'interno e si mise seduta.

Nel porta bagagli vi era Thena che dormiva e gli occhi si illuminarono di energia.

Su Titano,la luna di Saturno, c'era sia l'eterno con la pelle nera,sia Terraxia.

Terraxia aveva la pelle viola,con delle linee verticali sul mento,che però era come quello di una persona comune,poi queste linee passavano sugli zigomi,verso la fronte.

Gli occhi erano neri con l'iride azzurro e dalla parte posteriore dell'elmo usciva un'enorme chioma di capelli bianchi e lunghi.

L'elmo copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

La parte dell'elmo più vicina agli occhi era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro appuntita che percorreva la testa,poi c'era un'altra placca che copriva le tempie,scendeva verso il basso fino a coprire le guance,aveva una punta che andava in basso poco vicina agli occhi e aveva un'altra punta in alto leggermente curvata all'interno.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima della pelle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

I seni erano coperti da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

Era alta tre metri e aveva un corpo atletico.

Aveva le mani sui fianchi

Quello con la pelle nera aveva in mano un braccio destro di uno degli esseri che servivano Ikaris che era a terra davanti a loro e non aveva il fucile.

"Dove si trova l'eterno Ikaris?"disse Terraxia "È sopravvissuto alla caduta di Olimpia e nessuna ribellione è sedata finché il suo leader non è sconfitto.

Quindi,mortale,dove si trova?"

"Il mio nome è Aik,comandante dell'esercito Uk,di Olimpia,fedele del dio Ikaris."disse l'alieno "La mia libera..."

Quello con la pelle nera lo afferrò alla gola.

"La risposta sbagliata."disse Terraxia "Sappiamo che intende stabilire una base.

Dicci dove si trova e ti lasceremo vivere."

"Il mio nome è Aik,comandante..."disse l'alieno.

In quel momento su aprì un portale dal quale uscì l'energia arancione di Thena.

Terraxxia afferrò l'energia.

"No..."disse l'alieno.

"È l'energia cosmica di Thena."disse Terraxia.

"Puoi trovarla?"disse l'altro.

"L'ho già fatto."disse Terraxia camminando dietro l'alieno che venne lasciato andare.

"Se tu non vuoi dirci dov'è Ikaris,forse lo farà quella dea."disse Terraxia che fece apparire una spada identica a quella di Thanos.

"No,mai."disse Aik.

Terraxia gli afferrò la testa con la mano sinistra "Sei un mortale coraggioso,meriteresti una morte più onorevole."

Terraxia lo lasciò "Ma d'altra parte cosa c'è di migliore dell'essere ucciso da un'eterna di Titano?"

"Eterna di Titano?"disse l'alieno "Impossi..."

Lei lo tagliò in due con la spada e rise "Facciamo rotta per la Terra.

Quel pianeta era tra le proprietà di Thanos,ma all'epoca era pieno di elementali che ora si sono ritirati nelle dimensioni spirituali.

Che fortuna per noi."

"Allora è vero."disse l'altro "Gli eterni di Titano esistono?"

"Certamente,Katos."disse Terraxia "Mio padre A'Lars fondò quella colonia.

Eravamo gli dei di quel pianeta,come voi eravate gli dei di Olimpia."

"In quanti eravate?"disse Katos "Me,i miei due fratelli,mio padre,ma madre e un'altra.

Ce n'erano anche altri,ma avevano culti segreti e molto piccoli."

Charlie vide una vespa ed uscì dall'auto,poi portò una scatola dal vecchio "Ti do 30 dollari per tutto."

"Ci tiro su il doppio per la bobina da sola."disse l'uomo ridendo.

"Ma che…?!"disse Charlie "Sono l'unica che mette piede qui,ma come fai a tenere aperto?"

"Porta via."disse il vecchio che prese la radio "Sta cominciando."

Lei prese la scatola "Ehi,dove hai preso quel maggiolino?"

"Ah,guarda ti giuro...da quando hanno piazzato quella stupida torre non prendo il segnale per guardare i miei telefilm."disse l'uomo "Sono curioso di vedere che combina..."

La sera Charlie tornò a casa,andò in garage e cominciò a riparare l'auto mettendosi sotto di essa"Ah,per favore!

Ce l'hai con me!

Diavolo!

Ci rinuncio."

Lei si tirò fuori da sotto l'auto e si mise le mani sulla fronte.

"Non ce la faccio senza ti te."disse Charlie che rientrò a casa mentre la famiglia era davanti alla tv.

Lei li guardò in silenzio e poi andò in camera.

La mattina dopo la sveglia suonò e lei la spense,poi andò davanti allo specchio con malinconia"Buon compleanno."

Charlie toccò la foto del padre "Mi manchi."

La madre era in cucina e metteva la cravatta a Ronny davanti allo specchio.

"Non sarà troppo basso per me?"disse Ronny

"Ma no,deve andare all'altezza di quel bottone."disse lei.

"Si?"disse Ronny.

"Si,io non...non lo so."disse lei.

Charlie arrivò sul posto "Ehi."

"Buon giorno,festeggiata!"disse lui.

"Ciao."disse la madre.

"Sei molto..."disse Ronny guardandola "Carina."

"Buon compleanno bambina."disse la madre baciandola,poi andò verso un mobile con una scatola"Apri il regalo o faccio tardi al lavoro."

"Grazie mamma."disse lei che aprì la busta trovando un casco con fiorellini e molti colori"Casco...accidenti...e i narcisi..."

La madre prese il casco "Sento continuamente che quelli che vanno in motorino cadono spesso e si sfracellano la testa...ti metterai questo d'ora in poi.

Anche se la legge non ti obbliga ci obblighiamo noi.

Poi...guarda quanto è carino."

Charlie lo guardò "Si..."

Ronny arrivò li vicino "Buon compleanno.

Ce l'avrei anche io un regalino,Charlie.

E solo un pensierino,ma...con il cuore."

Ronny le diede un libro con una copertina arancione,con il centro giallo e un sorriso nero con sopra scritto in nero "Smile for a change".

"Sorridi per cambiare."disse lei.

"Un sorriso è una cosa potente."disse Ronny "Rilascia le endorfine.

Annuncia al mondo:sono allegra e abbordabile."

Lui prese il libro "Ecco,guarda.

C'è tutto un capitolo qui sul fatto che più si è disposti al sorriso e più ci fanno amici."

"Oh...è incredibile."disse Charlie.

"Ti cambia la prospettiva di vivere imparare a sorridere più spesso."disse Ronny avvicinando il libro.

Charlie andò a buttarsi sul letto,poi si mise seduta.

"Voglio il maggiolino."disse lei andando al bancone dell'anziano.

"Cosa?"disse l'anziano.

"Il maggiolino giallo."disse lei "Se lo faccio partire è mio?"

"Non è un patto."disse l'anziano "È portarsi via la mia auto."

"Se lo faccio partire lavoro qui tutti i giorni per un anno."disse Charlie "Gratto via il grasso dal pavimento,ti raccolgo e organizzo tutti i pezzi di questo posto...arriverei anche a pulire il tuo lurido,disgustoso...gabinetto.

Ti prego,è il mio compleanno."

"Non faccio patti perché non assumiamo."disse lui "È tua piccola e buon compleanno."

"Grazie..."disse lei al settimo cielo e correndo "Grazie,grazie,grazie."

"E il mio gabinetto è uno specchio."disse il vecchio.

Charlie aprì il cofano e aggiustò l'auto,poi vi entrò.

"Ti prego..."disse Charlie e l'auto si mise in moto "Oh Dio…

Oh mio Dio.

Oh mio Dio,ti ringrazio!"

Il vecchio e il nero videro Charlie che passò davanti all'apertura e li salutò.

"Quella cosa non è sicura di guidare."disse il nero.

"È una trappola mortale."disse l'anziano che la salutò "È felice però."

Charlie tornò a casa con la macchina di sera e la mise in garage,poi si mise davanti all'auto"Guarda.

È fantastico."

Il porta bagagli si aprì.

Charlie si avvicinò aprendolo e Thena illuminò gli occhi di energia guardandola,lei si allontanò e l'altra uscì dalla macchina restando a mezz'aria davanti a lei,poi la luce negli occhi diminuì.

Charlie si alzò lentamente "Oh mio Dio..."

Thena mosse la testa e Gabi corse verso la porta,l'altra si allontanò e urtò contro un aquilone sul soffitto che le finì in testa,così iniziò a svolazzare da una parte all'altra,poi si tolse l'aquilone.

Charlie rimase ferma sulla porta,poi la richiuse.

Thena si mise a terra e si accucciò in un angolo tra la macchina del padre e il muro.

"Charlie cos'era quel rumore?"disse la madre che aprì la porta.

"Sto bene,mamma,tornatene a letto."disse Charlie.

"Oh Signore,che cos'è?"disse la madre entrando.

"È..."disse Charlie.

"Che cos'è quell'auto dentro il nostro garage?"disse la madre.

"Auto?"disse lei guardando il maggiolino e vedendo che Thena non c'era più.

"Ah...quell'auto?"disse lei "È la mia auto.

Zio Ben,un regalo per me.

E funziona.

Si."

"Non sono sicura."disse la madre "Prima di portarla a casa potevi pure dirmelo."

"Ok,scusa...ah,stavo finendo una cosa..."disse Charlie.

"Ok."disse la madre "Mi levo dai piedi,ma...dimmele le cose ogni tanto."

"Ok."disse Charlie.

"Sono tua madre."disse lei.

"Ok."disse Charlie "Buona notte."

"Davvero funziona?"disse lei.

"Si,funziona."disse Charlie.

"Forte."disse lei chiudendo la porta.

Charlie si avvicinò all'angolo "Sei ancora li?"

Si udirono dei passi senza che si vedesse nessuno.

"Ok."disse Charlie "Sei un po' tesa.

Scusa.

Ok."

Thena divenne visibile in mezzo alla stanza,poi indietreggiò e si mise nell'angolo con l'avambraccio destro davanti alla faccia e accucciata.

Charlie si avvicinò "Ciao."

Lei si ritrasse.

Charlie si abbassò e posò la chiave inglese "Tu sai...sai parlare?"

Thena si alzò spaventata

Charlie mise in alto le mani "Non ti faccio niente."

Thena si avvicinò e si fece toccare il viso.

"Riesci a capirmi?"disse Charlie.

Thena annuì.

"Che cosa sei?"disse Charlie "Da dove sei arrivata?"

"Non lo so."disse Thena allontanando il volto "Non ricordo niente."

Thena le indicò la maglietta con la mano destra.

"Ti piace la maglietta?"disse lei "Sei una fan del metal?"

"No..."disse Thena che scosse la testa indicandola di nuovo "Chi…?"

"Oh,indichi me?"disse lei "Chi sono io?"

Thena annuì.

"Io sono Charlie."disse lei "Charlie Watson.

Ho 18 anni.

Oggi.

In altre parole è il mio compleanno.

Come ti chiami?"

"Non lo so."disse Thena scuotendo la testa.

"Non lo sai o non ce l'hai un nome?"disse Charlie.

"Non so dire."disse Thena.

"Allora ti darò un nome."disse Charlie che sorrise "Lory."

In un altro luogo c'era un camper,con una macchina rossa,accanto ad un negozio.

Oltre c'erano delle cisterne di una fabbrica.

Una donna bionda,con capelli ricci uscì con la valigia,con dietro un uomo.

"VOGLIO IL DIVORZIO,JOHN!"disse la donna.

"Ah,andiamo!"disse l'uomo "Dammi un buon motivo!"

"HAI CERCATO DI FARTI MIA SORELLA!"disse la donna.

"SENZA RIUSCIRCI!"disse lui,mentre la donna metteva la valigia su una jeep.

"GIÀ,TU NON RIESCI MAI A FARE NIENTE!"disse la donna "L'ANTICIPO ERA PER UNA CASA!

CI HAI PRESO UN AUTO!

QUANTO SEI STUPIDO,A NOI NON SERVE UN AUTO!

DIO!"

"Senti,se riesci a calmarti un secondo..."disse l'uomo che guardò in alto e vide una massa di luce che cadeva "Che accidenti è?"

"Oh Dio,John!"disse lei "QUELLA COSA VIENE VERSO DI NOI!"

"Oh,no,no,no,no..."disse John "Non la mia auto!

Non la mia auto!

Ti prego,Dio,NO!

NON LA MIA AUTO!"

La massa di luce colpì un camion,rovesciandolo,e schiantandosi contro una cisterna provocando un altra esplosione.

"Oh,grazie per l'auto."disse l'uomo.

"Si,sto bene."disse lei.

"Si,certo,meno male."disse lui che vide una seconda massa di luce.

"SCAPPA!"disse lei che lo fece spostare e la massa di luce colpì l'auto e il negozio.

Terraxia uscì dal negozio,poi si fermò e arrivò l'altro che atterrò.

"Cacchio."disse l'uomo.

"Terra."disse Terraxia.

"Roy?"disse lei.

"Mi aspettavo di meglio."disse Terraxia.

"I mortali sono incredibilmente primitivi e con zero capacità spirituali e con ancora meno poteri derivati da esse."disse Katos che allungò la mano destra verso l'uomo illuminandola di energia"Sono ancora peggio di quanto pensassi."

John alzò la mano e poi esplose diventando acqua.

"Scoppiano bene."disse l'altro.

"Eterno,concentrato."disse Terraxia che materializzò l'immagine della Terra da del fuoco azzurro che uscì dal palmo della mano destra "L'energia spirituale di Thena viene dalla costa ovest di questo continente.

Per ora andiamo a ovest."

I due spiccarono il volo.

La sveglia suonò e Charlie la spense,poi si alzò e andò in cucina dove c'era il fratello e Ronny.

"Giorno."disse lei.

"A più tardi."disse Otis mentre si metteva i cereali.

"Dove vai così di corsa?"disse Ronny.

"Non vado."disse lei aprendo la porta "Buona giornata."

Entrando nel garage vide che il maggiolino non c'era più "Giorno..."

La ragazza iniziò a guardarsi intorno "Lory,dove sei?"

Charlie corse fuori "Oh Dio.

Oh Dio,Dio,Dio...

Lory!

Dove sei andata?"

Il ragazzo del luna park uscì di casa e la vide correre dentro.

"OTIS!"disse Charlie arrivando in cucina "Hai visto la mia auto?"

"Purtroppo si."disse Otis.

"NO,SE HAI VISTO LA MIA AUTO OGGI!"disse Charlie "ERA NEL GARAGE!

ME L'HANNO RUBATA!"

"No,idiota,mamma la presa."disse Otis "Ha portato il cane dal veterinario."

"Grazie a Dio..."disse Charlie "Aspetta..."

Charlie si vestì e corse fuori casa,prendendo la motocicletta.

"Ah,ciao,scusami,io..."disse il ragazzo avvicinandosi.

"Si,ora non posso,scusa!"disse Charlie mettendo in moto e partendo.

"Ok."disse lui.

Il cane era sul sedile posteriore del maggiolino e la madre al volante.

"Lo so,piccolo."disse la donna "Tieni duro.

Non puoi mangiare tutto quello che vedi.

Diciamo che ti servirà come lezione di vita."

Thena aprì il bagagliaio e salutò Charlie che era dietro la macchina.

"OH DIO!"disse lei "SMETTILA!

NON LO DEVI FARE!"

Charlie arrivò di fianco all'auto "Mamma?"

"OH!"disse la madre "Charlie che stai facendo?!"

"Mamma devi accostare!"disse lei.

"Si può sapere che succede?"disse la madre.

"Tu intanto accosta l'auto."disse Charlie.

"Ok,ok."disse la madre che accostò "Accosto."

"Nasconditi."disse Charlie e Thena chiuse il bagagliaio "Ma che volevi fare?"

"Mi hai fatto venire un mezzo infarto,credevo fosse una rapina."disse la madre "Portavi il cane dal veterinario."

"Con che coraggio lo porti senza di me?"disse Charlie "Mamma ero preoccupatissima!

È il mio cane dopo tutto!"

"Mi pareva che fosse di Otis,non tuo."disse la madre.

"Mamma...sei un po' isterica,non dovresti guidare in queste condizioni,lo so come reagisci alle emergenze!"disse Charlie.

"Sono infermiera."disse lei.

"Non di animali."disse Charlie che aprì lo sportello "Ok."

"Ok,mi fa piacere se vuoi guidare,ma tanto lo so che il casco che ti ho comprato non te lo metti,l'ho visto sai?"disse la madre scendendo e salendo dalla parte opposta.

In una base militare,vi era un uomo che prese un foglio da una serie di macchine rettangolari enormi e corse nell'ufficio di Jack "Signore!

Signore...richiedo la sua attenzione immediata."

Jack prese il foglio "

"Sono sicuri?"disse l'uomo.

"Si,signore."disse l'altro "Due hanno già preso contatto in Texas.

Vanno verso ovest."

"Serra il cavallo,Simmons."disse l'uomo che caricò la pistola "Andiamo in Texas."

Charlie aveva portato l'auto su una spiaggia e intorno c'erano delle scogliere in lontananza.

"Ok,Lory."disse Charlie "Dobbiamo chiarire un paio di cose.

Ok...via libera."

Thena uscì dal bagagliaio e atterrò sollevando un polverone che andò sulla ragazza.

"Ah...perché sulla spiaggia?"disse Charlie e Thena le pulì i capelli "Oh sto bene.

Sto bene,grazie.

La gente può essere terribile con le cose che non riesce a capire.

Se ti trovassero ti chiuderebbero in un laboratorio e ti farebbero a pezzi piccoli piccoli.

Sarebbe brutto.

Fidati."

Charlie le si avvicinò e le prese la mano sinistra "Non dovrai farti vedere da nessuno,tranne me.

Ok?"

"Si."disse Thena.

"Alleniamoci,sei pronta?"disse Charlie.

"Si."disse Thena.

"C'è qualcuno qui oltre a me,che cosa fai?"disse Charlie e Thena divenne invisibile.

"Grande,perfetto."disse Charlie "Torna ora."

Thena smise di essere invisibile.

"Diciamo che stiamo camminando,ok?"disse Charlie "Diciamo che stiamo guidando quando...oh cavolo!

C'è gente!

Va!

Va,Lory,nasconditi!"

Charlie corse dietro una roccia e si nascose,Thena andò dietro un masso e materializzò la lancia.

Charlie la vide e si alzò "Sei seria?"

Thena si alzò e divenne invisibile.

"Lory,troppo tardi,eri già morta."disse Charlie e Thena tornò normale.

"Mi spiace."disse Thena.

"Non fa niente."disse lei"Per questo ci alleniamo.

Imparerai."

Terraxia e Katos volarono in aria e dietro di loro c'era un elicottero.

La valle era deserta,con fili elettrici e in fondo alla valle c'erano i carri armati con Jack e Simmons che erano proti a sparare.

Jack caricò il fucile.

"Le ricordo che l'obbiettivo è comunicare con loro."disse uno scienziato con gli occhiali "Il primo contatto diretto con una specie aliena,capisce?

È praticamente tutta una vita che aspetto questo momento."

"Se fanno una mossa di troppo...noi li abbattiamo."disse Jack

I due atterrarono.

"I mortali si moltiplicano."disse Katos "Ti prego,fammeli uccidere."

"Non ancora."disse Terraxia "La forza spirituale di Thena è sparita.

Mi è venuta un'idea."

"Ascoltate sono l'agente Barnes,lui è...il dottor Pawel."disse Jack "Abbiamo 100 fucili puntati alla vostra testa.

Quindi parlate."  
"Le vostre armi non ci farebbero un graffio."disse Terraxia "Mortali della Terra,noi eterni,esseri con potere cosmico nel corpo fin dalla nascita siamo enti divini di una popolazione di mortali sul pianeta Olimpia.

Loro sono mortali come voi,ma più avanti e venerano noi."

Terraxia fece un inchino.

"Ehi?"disse Katos"Ma che fai?"

Terraxia lo guardò.

"Che cosa umiliante."disse Katos.

Terraxia fece uscire energia azzurra dalla mano e materializzò l'immagine di Thena "Riteniamo che un essere divino ostile abbia trovato rifugio sul vostro mondo."

"Come vi possiamo aiutare?"disse lo scienziato.

"Ci servono i vostri occhi."disse Terraxia alzandosi insieme all'altro "Abbiamo provato con un rituale mistico,ma non ha funzionato.

Quindi ci aiuterete voi.

La nostra energia interna può connettersi alle vostre macchine."

"Cioè?"disse Jack "Volete l'accesso ai nostri satelliti?"

"La nostra forza interna è limitata."disse Terraxia "E i vostri metodi materiali sono primitivi.

Ma combinandoli,sarebbero piuttosto potenti."

"Non esiste,è fuori questione."disse Jack.

"Abbiamo un nemico comune,mortale."disse Terraxia "Una guerra tra divinità infuria su Olimpia e ha coinvolto anche i mortali di quel pianeta.

Sapete che significa?

Sia noi che una razza di mortali molto avanzati che fanno guerra.

Se quell'eterna non viene trovata,quella guerra potrebbe giungere qui."

Pawel si fece avanti "Penso si possa trovare il mondo di darci aiuto reciproco.

Ne parleremo con i nostri superiori,intanto vi chiediamo di seguirci."

"Molto bene,mortale Pawel."disse Terraxia "Portaci dal tuo leader."

Pawel e Jack si allontanarono mentre i due eterni si sorridevano.

Charlie e Thena camminarono nel bosco di sequoie.

"Tremendo essere rinchiusa in bagagliaio tutto il giorno."disse Charlie "Non c'è nessuno che possa aiutarti?

Non hai una famiglia?"

"Famiglia?"disse lei.

"Sai quella cosa con madre,padre,fratelli?"disse Charlie "Dove ci si ama?

O non ci si sopporta e non vedi l'ora di andare via e fare la tua vita..."

"Non saprei?"disse Thena che improvvisamente cadde a terra.

"Lory?"disse Charlie.

Dagli occhi di Thena uscì una luce arancione che mostro la vaga forma di Ikaris.

"Thena."disse Ikaris "Prego che questo messaggio ti raggiunga tramite il rituale.

La nostra guerra divampa.

I mortali che ci veneravano sul pianeta Olimpia sono quasi stati estinti dagli eterni.

Pianeta Terra.

Sopravvivenza."

FLASHBACK

Thena si allontanava da Olimpia mentre la torre cadeva.

Ikaris saltò addosso a Katos,gli colpì la testa,mentre volava,poi si staccò da lui,mandandolo contro una parete di metallo che venne trapassata.

Ikaris atterrò su una zona di metallo e lanciò delle sfere dalle mani colpendo due chitauri,poi diede un calcio ad un terzo,usò i raggi laser dagli occhi su un quarto,ne afferrò un quinto alla testa con la mano destra e fece uscire una sfera dalla sinistra uccidendolo,poi lo gettò a terra,facendo una capriola,mentre un altro gli sparava,ma lui gli afferrò la testa con la mano destra,lanciò un raggio dalla mano sinistra verso un altro e finì quello che aveva in mano gettandolo a terra.

"Ikaris."disse Katos che gli corse contro e lo afferrò.

I due volarono già dal palazzo e finirono su una piattaforma di metallo,poi Ikaris parò un pugno dell'altro e gli diede un pugno scagliandolo contro un palazzo lontano.

Rialzandosi vide la zona piena di chitauri e Thanos era arrivato.

Thanos gli afferrò la spalla destra con la mano sinistra e tentò di trafiggerli con la spada,ma Ikaris afferrò la lama con le mani.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Eterna,io..."disse Ikaris e la luce negli occhi di Thena scomparve.

"Tutto bene?"disse Charlie.

"Non ne sono sicura."disse Thena "Visioni terribili."

"Chi era?"disse Charlie.

"Non lo so."disse Thena.

"Quella...quella voce...parlava di una guerra."disse Charlie "Non ricordi niente?"

Thena si mise seduta "No."

"Sei qui con una missione?"disse Charlie "Ti stai nascondendo?"

"Non so..."disse Thena.

"Hai paura?"disse Charlie.

Thena abbassò la testa.

"Ok."disse Charlie mettendole la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra "Andiamo a casa."

"Si."disse Thena alzandosi.

La sera dopo Thena era su una sedia nel garage e guardava la tv,mentre Charlie aggiustava l'auto.

"Dai,ho quasi fatto."disse lei "Non ci posso credere,lo stai davvero guardando."

Thena alzò il braccio destro verso l'alto e Charlie sorrise.

"Ne puoi mettere un altro se vuoi."disse Charlie.

Thena prese un'altra cassetta e la inserì all'interno del registratore,poi sulla tv apparve l'immagine di Charlie che si stava per tuffare con il padre che la incitava a farlo.

Lei spense la tv "Perché hai messo questo?"

Thena si mise l'avambraccio destro davanti al volto spaventata.

"Scusa."disse Charlie "Ho...ho finito.

Vediamo se funziona."

Charlie provò ad accendere la radio della macchina del padre.

Dalla radio uscì della musica.

Thena iniziò a ballare.

"Guarda come ti muovi!"disse Charlie "Sei una ballerina!"

Il ragazzo del luna park fermò la bici e sentì la musica venire dal garage.

"Sai Thena la musica fa esprimere ciò che senti."disse Charlie mettendo un'altra cassetta,ma sentendo la musica Thena sollevò la mani destra verso la macchina e la cassetta venne scagliata fuori.

"Non è una loro fan."disse lei mettendo l'altra cassetta,ma ottenne lo stesso effetto e dovette abbassarsi per non essere presa in faccia "Ok,dove ho messo l'altra cassetta?"

Thena iniziò a sfogliare gli album con le mani,mentre Charlie cercava una cassetta.

"Ehi!"disse Charlie avvicinandosi e Thena si allontanò volteggiando in aria "Questi no,per favore.

Erano di mio padre."

Charlie andò a guardarli "Li vuoi sentire?"

"Si."disse Thena.

Charlie mise un disco.

"Ascoltavamo sempre questa."disse Charlie "Era la sua preferita."

"Molto bella."disse Thena.

"Diceva che con questa l'auto stava meglio."disse Charlie che si avvicinò alla macchina"Lavoravamo a quest'auto tutti i week end.

Era la nostra passione.

Quella cassetta...era l'ultima volta che l'ho visto.

È morto per un infarto.

Non sono riuscita neanche a salutarlo."

"Mi spiace molto."disse Thena.

"Sai ho sempre pensato che...se fossi riuscita ad aggiustare quest'auto…,insomma se riuscissi a farla ripartire...mi sentirebbe."disse Charlie con gli occhi lucidi "Lui mi sentirebbe."

Charlie si appoggiò all'auto,Thena le mise una mano sulla spalla,toccando terra,e lei la abbracciò.

Jack era in una stanza con dei generali e tutti erano seduti ad un tavolo.

"Lo dico con tutto il rispetto..."disse Jack "Si è bevuto il cervello?!"

Lo scienziato Pawel era in piedi "Questo sarebbe tutto il rispetto?"

"Però non ha torto dottore."disse il generale di colore "La rete satellitare e la nostra prima linea della difesa nazionale."

"Signore la prego."disse Pawel "Potrebbe essere un opportunità irripetibile.

Hanno mostrato che i rituali mistici sono veri e possono rivelarci la verità sull'anima.

Qui non si tratta più di mezzi materiali.

Immagini le conquiste che potrebbero derivare da un'alleanza con queste creature."

"Immagino io le conquiste!"disse Jack "La conquista di Washington!

New York!

La conquista di Chicago!"

"Non succederà."disse Pawel.

"Quelli dicono di farsi venerare da popolazioni con culti religiosi!"disse Jack "Pensano di essere delle vere e proprie divinità e quelli che nascono con il difetto della pelle viola vengono intesi come distruttori!

Mi sono spiegato?

Distruttori!

E noi ci dovremmo fidare?"

"Adesso basta."disse il generale di colore.

"Signore,noi stiamo parlando di creature con poteri incomprensibili per noi."disse Pawel "Questa roba ha effetti riguardanti la parapsicologia.

Si tratta degli esseri più potenti mai visti.

Se diciamo di no,offriranno la loro alleanza ai russi,anzi che a noi.

Saremo anche in pace,ma con un'arma così non si può mai sapere quali sarebbero le conseguenze.

Vuole che i russi abbiano un alleato con poteri spirituali?

Vuole essere ricordato dalla storia come l'uomo che ci costò la sconfitta?"

"Bene."disse il generale "Li aiuteremo a trovare questa fuggitiva.

E una volta finita...farà tutti gli esperimenti che vuole,ammesso che riesca a bucargli la pelle."

"Si,signore."disse Jack.

Pawel e Jack raggiunsero i due eterni che erano sospesi a mezz'aria dentro una grossa stanza piena di personale e computer.

I due atterrarono.

"Gentili...esseri."disse Pawel mentre i due si abbassarono"Benvenuti al Settore 7."

"Gentili voi a permetterci di entrare qui."disse Katos.

"Siamo molto felici di accogliervi come amici."disse Pawel.

"Grazie amico Pawel."disse Terraxia.

"Il mio superiore ha deciso di concedervi illimitato accesso ai nostri satelliti."disse Pawel "In oltre siete liberi di usare tutto quello che è in questa base.

Abbiamo i migliori computer sulla Terra."

"Vi ringraziamo per l'ospitalità."disse Terraxia indicando un telefono "Dimmi,quei dispositivi strani di comunicazione che usate funzionano in tutto il mondo?"

"I telefoni?"disse Pawel "Si,perché?"

Terraxia sorrise.

Il ragazzo era fuori dalla porta e parlava mentre si avvicinava "Ti va di uscire con me?

Potremmo…

Ok."

Thena aveva illuminato la mano destra di energia arancione.

"Che cosa cerchi di fare?"disse lei.

Il ragazzo entrò mentre Thena era a mezz'aria.

"Permesso?"disse il ragazzo "Scusa se piombo così…

Ah...

Ah!"

Thena lo vide e divenne invisibile mentre Charlie si avvicinò.

"Tranquillo,non c'è niente."disse Charlie che lo afferrò mentre lui si stava voltando verso l'uscita"No,no,no."

Lei lo fece sedere e chiuse la porta "Sta...sta seduto.

Tranquillo.

Non strillare,ok?"

"Cos'è?"disse il ragazzo terrorizzato.

"Respira."disse lei "Respira.

Ciao."

"Ciao..."disse lui fissando l'auto "Sono Charlie."

"Io mi chiamo...Memo."disse lui.

"Ciamo,Memo."disse Charlie "Ah...tanto piacere."

"Piacere...ah..."disse Memo.

"Si,lo so che è una cosa da pazzi,ora ti spiego..."disse Charlie "Non ti spiego,racconta a qualcuno quello che hai visto e dovrò...metterti sotto con l'auto."

"Ma che dici?"disse lui.

"Si,cerca di non capirmi male,dico solo che nessuno deve sapere quello che hai visto."disse Charlie"Ok?

Lo prometti?"

"Si."disse Memo.

"Ok."disse Charlie "Thena,puoi farti vedere ora."

Thena tornò visibile.

"Oh...Dio..."disse Memo spaventato "È una cosa…"

"Viva."disse lei.

"Wow."disse Memo mentre Thena lo salutava con la mano.

Il giorno dopo i due erano in auto.

"Si nasconde sempre li?"disse Memo.

"Si."disse lei "È tutto il giorno che gioca con l'energia dalla mano e non so perché.

Ehi guarda che riflessi."

"Cosa?"disse Memo e lei lasciò il volante.

"Oh!"disse lui "Dio!

Dio!"

"Tranquillo è lei che controlla l'auto."disse lei "Dammi la camicia."

"Cosa?"disse lui.

"Su,dammi la camicia."disse Charlie.

"Intendi la camicia che ho addosso?"disse Memo.

"Si,si,dai,tranquillo te la ridò."disse lei.

"Ok."disse lui sbottonandola.

"Allora questa camicia?"disse lei e lui glie la diede "Bene."

Lei toccò il tettuccio che si aprì da solo e si bendo la testa con la camicia.

"Ehi!"disse lui "No,no,no!

Questo non lo fare!"

"E invece si."disse lei che lo prese per mano.

"Dove vai?"disse lui.

"Vieni!"disse lei che lo fece alzare.

Mentre erano in piedi la camicia le volò via dalla testa.

"Mi dispiace,te l'avevo promesso,ma mi sa che non te la ridò la camicia."disse lei ridendo.

Terraxia aveva fatto uscire filamenti di energia azzurra dalla mano destra,collegandola ai computer,mentre Katos faceva uscire energia rossa dalla mano sinistra.

"È incredibile."disse Pawel "Stanno collegando la loro forza con la nostra tecnologia.

Satelliti,telefoni, computer.

Stanno assorbendo informazioni."

Jack e il generale di colore erano dietro un vetro e osservavano la sala.

"Tonnellate di dati a portata di mano."disse Pawel "È rivoluzionario."

"Certo è parecchio strano,lo ha mai notato Pawel?"disse Jack.

"Stanno cercando di tracciare l'energia che emettono i loro corpi."disse Pawel "È come una firma energetica della loro specie.

È stupefacente.

È bellissimo.

È..."

Il generale di colore spense la radio.

"Pronto?"disse Pawel "Pronto?"

"Lei ha dato loro i satelliti."disse Jack "Lei ha dato loro i satelliti,le comunicazioni e Dio sa che altro."

"Del resto nello spazio di un giorno,ci hanno messo in condizioni di stanare non solo la fuggitiva,ma tutti loro."disse il generale "Intanto lasciamoli finire,che trovino questa Thena.

E le darò il permesso di distruggerli tutti.

Di usarli come pezzi di ricambio nelle centrali energetiche."

"Signore,si,signore."disse Jack.

"Quindi non hai idea da dove venga?"disse Memo

"Non ne ho idea e nemmeno lei."disse Charlie.

"Non vuoi chiamare la polizia?"disse Memo

"E per fare cosa,Memo?"disse Charlie "Lo invierebbero in qualche laboratorio per sottoporlo a strani esperimenti."

La radio si accese da sola e fece sentire della musica.

"Stai diventando brava a sintonizzare,Thena."disse Charlie.

"Si."disse Memo.

Arrivarono in coma ad una scogliera dove c'era un party.

"Che sta succedendo qui?"disse Charlie.

"Quella è Jean della mia classe."disse lui "A me ha detto che aveva da fare.

Ti va di scendere?

Sembra roba forte."

Charlie parcheggiò la macchina "Ok.

Thena torniamo presto.

Non fare sciocchezze."

I due scesero e videro un gruppo riunito vicino ad uno che si spogliava che era lo stesso del luna park a cui era caduta addosso la limonata.

"Ehi,che succede laggiù?"disse Memo.

"Quello non è Trip Summers?"disse Charlie.

"Oh...conosci Trip?"disse Memo.

"Una volta gli ho...gli ho versato un vassoio di limonate addosso."disse Charlie.

"Insomma,nessuno vuole fare questo tuffo con me?"disse Trip.

Lo sportello della macchina si aprì e andò addosso a Charlie,mandandola avanti.

"Ah...una coraggiosa volontaria."disse Trip.

"Ecco io...io preferirei evitare."disse Charlie.

La radio si accese e partì la musica.

"Ehi."disse Trip avvicinandosi "Io ti conosco."

"Si,scusami ancora..."disse lei.

"Tu eri nella squadra di tuffi con mia sorella,hai vinto il campionato un paio di anni fa."disse Trip.

"Oh...ma..."disse Charlie.

"Signori e signore,bene!"disse Trip "La cosa qui si fa interessante,abbiamo una campionessa di tuffi da grandi altezze."

Tutti applaudirono e urlarono.

"Si,veramente io non...io non...lo faccio più."disse Charlie.

"Oh,tranquilla,non ti mando per prima."disse Trip che corse e si gettò di sotto mentre gli altri applaudivano.

"TUFFATI!"disse Trip "NON PUOI FARE MARCIA INDIETRO CON ME!"

Lei si avvicinò,ma alla fine cambiò idea.

"Tutto bene?"disse Memo.

"Andiamo."disse Charlie andando alla macchina e ci salì,ma la bionda la raggiunse e le parlò dal finestrino.

"Dove vai piccola?"disse la donna e il finestrino si abbassò da solo "Che ti ha preso?

Era il tuo momento di figaggine."

"Che vai cercando,Tina?"disse Memo.

"Sei il ragazzo dei dolci?"disse l'asiatica accanto alla bionda "Dov'è la retina,ciccio?"

"Nella spazzatura Einstein."disse Memo "Si butta via dopo ogni uso per ragioni igieniche ovviamente,ma..."

"Quest'auto è imbarazzante."disse Tina "Devi dire a tuo padre di comprartene un altra.

Oh aspetta...scusa."

Le altre risero e poi andarono via.

Memo salì in macchina "Come stai?"

"Bene."disse Charlie.

"Sono delle cretine."disse Memo "Ma conosco una cosa che ti farà stare meglio."

"Cosa?"disse Charlie.

"Vendetta."disse Memo.

"Non voglio vendetta."disse lei.

"Io si."disse Memo "E tu,Thena.

Non vuoi vendetta?"

"Divina punizione eterna!"disse la voce di Thena nell'auto.

"Andiamo,ho un idea."disse lui.

La notte seguente i due più Thena erano davanti alla casa di Tina,una super villa.

"Questa è la casa di Tina."disse Charlie mostrando della carta igienica "Questa è carta igienica."

"E qual'è il suo uso?"disse Thena.

"Si usa quando...tieni,prendi un rotolo."disse lei e Thena prese il rotolo con la mano destra.

L'eterna guardò la carta e la strizzò con le dita fino a distruggerlo.

"No."disse Charlie che prese un altro pacchetto dalla scatola che aveva Memo che rideva "No.

No,no,no.

Lo devi tirare,così."

Charlie lanciò il rotolo sull'albero.

Lei tirò il pacchetto sull'albero "Non male,eh?"

"Si..."disse Thena che prese il pacchetto e lo tirò in aria,facendo cadere tutti i rotoli e poi guardò i due.

"Si,è..."disse Memo mentre l'altra rideva "Ok,tu pensi alle uova,giusto?"

"A me piace."disse Charlie mentre Memo prendeva il pacchetto di uova.

"Le vedi queste?"disse Memo che aprì il pacchetto e ne prese uno indicando la macchina di Tina"Ne prendi uno così,e quella è il tuo bersaglio.

Lo tiri così..."

Memo tirò l'uovo facendo centro.

Thena prese l'intera confezione,con il pensiero sollevò le uova e le scagliò contro la macchina,poi ci volò sopra e indicò.

"Si!"disse Charlie mentre rideva con Memo.

Tena atterrò sulla macchina danneggiandola e poi lo fece più volte.

I due rimasero senza parole,poi si nascosero dietro una siepe.

"Vai!"disse Charlie e Thena rovesciò la macchina su un fianco e ci si nascose dietro.

"No,vieni!"disse Charlie,poi Thena divenne invisibile,aprì il porta bagagli del maggiolino giallo,ci entro,i due corsero in macchina e andarono via.

Tina uscì di casa e vide la macchina poi corse dentro "MAMMAAAAA!"

Un poliziotto era su un lato della strada quando passò la macchina a tutta velocità e iniziò ad inseguirli.

"È stato assurdo!"disse lei "HO IL CUORE CHE BATTE COME UN PAZZO!"

I due si accorsero dell'auto della polizia.

"Ti puoi fermare?"disse Memo,ma la macchina andò al massimo.

"Oh no,Thena,cosa fai?"disse Charlie mentre la radio si accendeva "CHE COSA FA?"

La macchina fece diverse curve a tutta velocità.

"THENA!"disse lei,mentre la macchina sorpassava un camion pieno di fieno,rischiando di andare contro un'altra.

La macchina poi passò sul bordo della montagna,senza cadere e si rimise in strada entrando in un tunnel.

"OH MIO DIO!"disse lei "OH MIO DIO!

STIAMO COMMETTENDO UN REATO!"

I sedili si abbassarono quando l'auto della polizia si affiancò alla macchina.

"Qui abbiamo un veicolo giallo che si guida da solo attraverso la galleria Pico!"disse il poliziotto alla radio.

"THENA TI PREGO!"disse Charlie mentre la macchina distruggeva vari cartelli stradali sulla galleria "NOOOO!"

L'auto si sollevò da terra,andò sulle pareti,sul soffitto atterrò con la parte posteriore sul cofano del poliziotto e poi proseguì.

I due risero.

Poco dopo erano nel garage.

"Buona notte."disse Charlie che andò via.

"Buona notte."disse Memo.

Lei si avvicinò al bagagliaio "Buone notte,Thena."

"Notte,dolce fanciulla."disse Thena.

Charlie,poco fuori dalla porta,si fermò dal chiuderla e guardò la macchina.

La mattina dopo lei diede un toast a Otis,ne tenne uno per se ed andò in garage.

"Buon giorno,amica."disse Charlie "Io vado a lavoro."

Lo sportello della macchina si aprì.

"Thena."disse lei che richiuse lo sportello "Stammi a sentire,tu devi stare in questo bagagliaio e pure invisibile.

Dopo il fatto di ieri sera i poliziotti ti staranno tutti cercando e non si può dire che non ti si noti.

Torno presto."

Charlie andò a lavorare al luna park.

"Ho bisogno che tu vada a prendere degli stecchi."disse il proprietario "Non abbiamo stecchi."

"Non possiamo vendere senza gli stecchi?"disse lei.

"Eh, no."disse l'uomo.

Il cane era sul cofano del maggiolino,guardava la tv,con una fetta di pane in bocca,poi scese e Thena uscì dal bagagliaio.

Il cane,vedendola,passò per la porticina che era nella porta d'ingresso dell garage.

Thena si accucciò e guardò attraverso la porticina,poi andò con la testa contro di essa,facendo una piccola pressione e staccandola dalla parete,poi si sollevò in aria e andò contro un lampadario"Oh..."

Thena fermò il lampadario,poi si sedette sul un mobile di legno che si frantumò,Thena cadde a terra e fracassò il pavimento.

Alzandosi andò a toccare una lattina sul tavolo e la prese in mano stritolandola per sbagliò e facendo uscire il liquido.

Per ripararsi diede un pugno al tavolo spaccandolo in due.

Poco dopo guardò il televisore,lo toccò e l'oggetto di accese da solo,poi Thena si sedette sul divano con troppa forza e lo ruppe andando a terra.

Thena tornò in cucina e si avvicinò ad una macchina da caffè,prese la tazza interna e per sbagliò fece cadere il liquido,rimettendo a posto il bicchiere,poi mosse con il dito la lancetta dell'oggetto e iniziò ad uscire del liquido.

Spaventata,rimise il dito sull'apertura ma senza fermare il liquido,così prese l'oggetto e lo staccò dalla parete.

Il cane la osservava in silenzio,poi Thena mise il dito nella presa e una scossa elettrica la colpì.

Una parte dell'energia d Thena finì nella rete elettrica facendo esplodere diversi pali della luce.

Sui monitor della base militare apparve una scritta che diceva : "Segnale trovato".

Fu mostrata la zona dove era il segnale.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse il generale di colore.

"C'è un riscontro credo."disse Pawel "Luogo?"

"Vicino a San Francisco."disse Simmons.

Terraxia e Katos spiccarono il volo mentre diverse jeep militari si mettevano in marcia.

Memo uscì di casa con la bicicletta e sentì dei boati provenire dalla casa di Charlie,così prese il telefono.

"Hai una chiamata personale."disse il capo del negozio.

"Pronto?"disse Charlie.

"Charlie,sono Memo."disse lui guardando dalla finestra "Ritorna subito qui a casa."

Charlie corse fuori dal negozio e tornò a casa trovando memo.

"È grave."disse Memo "È molto,molto grave."

I due entrarono e trovarono la casa distrutta.

"Dov'è Thena?!"disse Charlie e Thena sbucò da dietro la credenza.

"Ciao."disse Thena.

"Thena...cosa hai combinato!"disse Charlie mentre Memo chiudeva la porta "Che cos'hai in testa?!"  
"Non sapevo fosse roba fragile."disse Thena.

"Ti ho detto di rimanere nascosta nel garage!"disse Charlie.

Thena divenne invisibile.

"Fantastico."disse Charlie "Un'ottima aspirale della vergogna,Thena."

"Mi spiace."disse Thena,

"E non sono arrabbiata."disse Charlie "È stata tutta colpa mia,non dovevo lasciarti sola."

Thena tornò visibile.

"Vieni,ti porto in Garage."disse Memo.

Thena andò via.

"Sono rovinata."disse Charlie.

Terraxia e Katos divennero invisibili,mentre le forze militari entravano in paese.

La madre di Charlie parcheggiò davanti casa,mentre lei rimetteva a posto dei piatti.

La madre aprì la porta.

"Mamma,aspetta!"disse Charlie cercando di bloccarla.

La madre entrò con Otis.

"Perché?"disse la madre "Che c'è?

OH!

OH MIO DIO!"

Ad Otis cadde la caramella che aveva in bocca.

"Mamma?"disse Charlie.

"Che è successo?!"disse la madre mentre Otis corse verso la tv distrutta.

"Mamma mi dispiace tanto,è colpa mia..."disse Charlie.

"Che cos'hai fatto alla mia tv?"disse Otis.

"Senti,mamma,ti posso spiegare ne parliamo più tardi,non posso parlare adesso,devo andare..."disse Charlie che tentò di uscire.

"Stai scherzando?"disse la madre "No!

Tu non ti muovi di qui."

"È per la mia auto,è molto importante."disse Charlie.

"È per la tua auto…che tu passi notte e giorno chiusa in quel garage a fare Dio sa che cosa?"disse la madre indicando il garage.

"Mamma,non adesso."disse Charlie "Non posso restare adesso."

"Oh no,invece adesso."disse la madre che la portò dentro casa e chiuse la porta,poi la fece sedere"Invece adesso.

NE HO ABBASTANZA!

Il tuo atteggiamento!

Sempre scontrosa e imbronciata!

HAI PORTATO QUI QUEL PEZZO DI LATTA SENZA NEMMENO CHIEDERMELO!

TUTTI NOI,IN QUESTA FAMIGLIA,CERCHIAMO DI ESSERE FELICI E TU NON FAI ALTRO CHE METTERE I BASTONI FRA LE RUOTE!"

"SENTI,MAMMA,SOLO PERCHÉ TU HAI SUPERATO TUTTO E TI SEI FATTA UNA NUOVA VITA NON SIGNIFICA CHE DEVO FARLO ANCH'IO!"disse Charlie "TU HAI TROVATO UN SOSTITUTO PER PAPÀ E IO NO E NON LO TROVERÒ MAI!

QUINDI SCUSA TANTO PER I BASTONI TRA LE RUOTE MA ALTRI 10 MESI E POI NON AVRAI PIÙ A CHE FARE CON ME!"

Charlie uscì dalla casa e chiuse a porta.

"Charlie."disse la madre.

Poco dopo i due erano in macchina in una strada tra le colline e stavano per entrare in un piccolo bosco.

"Ehi,stai bene?"disse Memo.

"Si."disse lei "Ho la sensazione che dalla morte di mio padre sono diventata un peso per tutti quanti ed è orrendo.

Tutti qui si aspettano che passi oltre ed è orribile questa cosa!"

"Ah,per tuo padre, mi dispiace tanto."disse Memo.

"Grazie."disse Charlie.

"C'è una citazione che amo."disse Memo "La notte più scura produce le stelle più splendenti."

"Carina."disse Charlie che poi fermò la macchina davanti ad una barricata di mezzi militari e soldati con i fucili puntati,poi altri arrivarono dietro di loro.

"Scendete e spostatevi dal veicolo."disse Jack.

"Tranquilla Thena."disse Charlie.

I due scesero.

"Che succede?"disse Charlie mentre dei soldati afferrarono Memo "EHI!"

Charlie fu afferrata,ma Thena uscì dal porta bagagli,afferrò il soldato,lo scagliò via,poi prese la ragazza in braccio,mettendole un campo di forza arancione intorno al corpo non appena la toccò.

"USATE LE ARMI!"disse Jack "ABBATTETELA!"

"SCAPPA!"urlò Memo.

"NO!"disse Jack "NON SCAPPARE!

NON SCAPPARE!"

Thena spiccò un salto immenso e scese lungo una collina,poi spiccò un enorme salto arrivando ad una zona desertica.

"È scappata."disse Jack.

Thena si fermò e la mise a terra nel momento un cui vide Katos e Terraxia atterrare e corrergli contro.

"Dimmi che stanno dalla nostra parte."disse Charlie.

Terraxia lanciò una sfera di energia azzurra dalla mano destra,Thena materializzò lo scudo intorno di energia a Charlie e la sfera la colpì scagliandola a diversi metri di distanza e facendo volare anche Charlie.

"Cosa succede?"farfugliò Thena.

"Basta fuggire!"disse Terraxia mentre Thena si rialzava "Basta nascondersi!"

Thena guardò Charlie.

"Eterna Thena,sei una traditrice e una codarda!"disse Terraxia "Dove si nasconde il dio Ikaris!"

Terraxia le diede un pugno al volto,provocando un'onda d'urto che la scagliò via,poi Katos allungò la mano verso di lei e la sollevò con il pensiero,facendola tornare sul posto e la gettò a terra.

"THENA,ATTENTA!"disse Charlie e Katos le diede un calcio e la scagliò via,poi portò il corpo di nuovo vicino a se e la gettò a terra.

"Perché non reagisce?"disse Katos "Perché non combatte?!"

Charlie si mise davanti a Thena "LASCIATELA IN PACE VI PREGO!"

I mezzi militati lanciarono diverse catene,con dei ganci e la bloccarono,poi Terraxia lanciò una scarica elettrica dalla mano su di lei.

"FERMI!"urlò Charlie "FERMATEVI!"

Charlie toccò Thena,si prese la scossa e cadde a terra svenuta.

Poco dopo si svegliò in camera sua,uscì dalla stanza e vide Jack seduto al tavolino con la madre e Ronny e c'erano anche altri militari.

"Sua figlia ha rubato una proprietà del governo,signora Watson."disse Jack.

"Io credevo che fosse una semplice auto."disse la madre "Ha qualche problema di adattamento,ma non pensavamo che fosse così serio,io…

Charlie.

Amore...""

"Senti,io non ho rubato niente e lei non appartiene a loro."disse Charlie.

"Lei?"disse la madre.

"Signora,le assicuro che quella è una cosa."disse Jack "Ed è una pericolosa macchina da guerra."

"No,non lo è."disse Charlie "Non è una macchina da guerra.

Io non lo so che cos'è,ma è mia amica."

"Ne parli come se quella macchina fosse una persona."disse la madre.

"Sua figlia ha subito una traumatica esperienza oggi,forse non comprende ciò che ha visto."disse Jack.

"No,sto bene,mamma!"disse Charlie "Sto perfettamente bene,ok?

E tu devi credermi ti prego!

Non ho rubato niente!"

"Basta!"disse la madre"Vai in camera tua!"

Charlie andò via.

"Sa nel periodo della pubertà anch'io ho rubato."disse Ronny "Una scatola una volta."

"Si,lo sappiamo."disse Jack.

Charlie si sedette sul letto e guardò la foto del padre,poi si mise dei Jeans neri,un giubbotto di pelle verde scuro,senza maniche sulla maglietta nera e si gettò dalla finestra della sua camera ritrovandosi sul retro,aprì la porta della staccionata e poi andò a tirare sassolini sulla casa di Memo.

"Boom."disse Otis dietro di lei "Beccata.

Oh,a mamma piacerà un sacco."

"Senti Otis vattene vattene in camera tua e non dire..."disse Charlie.

"MAAAA!"urlò Otis e lei gli tappò la bocca.

"ACCIDENTI!"disse Charlie "NO!

NO!

OTIS,FALLA FINITA!"

"NON TOCCARMI!"disse Otis e lei lo lasciò "TU TOCCAMI E URLO!"

"Senti...ti racconto un segreto se ti stai zitto!"disse Charlie.

I due entrarono nella camera di Memo.

"Allora...questa è la mia camera."disse Memo che tolse degli spray dal tavolo "Fate come se foste a casa vostra.

Queste cose sono di mia sorella,fa sempre questo scherzo,mi lascia questa roba qui sopra."

"Posso mettermi a sedere?"disse Charlie.

"Si,si."disse Memo e i due si sedettero sul letto e videro la tv che parlava dei militari e del loro campo base.

"Se Thena è ancora viva è li dentro."disse Charlie "Muoviamoci,andiamo li e salviamola."

"Contami."disse Otis "Assumo il comando."

"No,no."disse Charlie.

"E dai..."disse Otis.

"No,Otis."disse Charlie.

"Ma sono grandissimo,il maestro Larry..."disse Otis.

"Tu mi servi qui."disse Charlie "Mi serve qualcuno affidabile per nascondere mamma e Ron che me ne sono andata."

"Io sono affidabile."disse Otis.

"Altro che se lo sei."disse Charlie.

"Buona fortuna."disse Otis poco dopo,mentre i due erano sulla moto.

"Anche a te."disse lei "Vieni qui."

I due si abbracciarono.

Charlie si mise il casco e iniziò a guidare.

Thena era tenuta da due catene che erano appese al soffitto,legate intorno ai polsi, e Terraxia la teneva ferma per le spalle da dietro.

Erano in una stanza enorme con in corridoio sopraelevato sopra di loro.

"Thena,dicci dove si nasconde Ikaris e gli eterni ribelli e porremo fine a questa guerra."disse Terraxia toccandole il mento con la mano destra.

Katos le afferrò la gola "Parla."

"Chi è Ikaris?"disse Pawel su un corridoio al piano di sopra

"Questi non sono affari tuoi,mortale Pawel."disse Terraxia "Ultima occasione."

Katos le diede un pugno alla pancia,provocando un onda d'urto e danneggiando il terreno.

"Sei sicura che sia una buona idea?"disse Memo mentre i due erano davanti alla recinzione.

"È una pessima idea,ma devo provare."disse lei che prese delle pinze e forzò il lucchetto.

"Aspetta,se è elettrificata..."disse Memo,ma lei ruppe il lucchetto"Come facevi a saperlo?"

"Non lo sapevo."disse Charlie "Andiamo."

Katos diede un sinistro a Thena,poi Terraxia la lasciò e lui ruotò su se stesso dandole un calcio e mandandola a terra a diversi metri distanza.

"Posso?"disse Katos.

"Aspetta."disse Terraxia che le mise la mano destra sulla testa facendo uscire energia "Ha perso la memoria.

Finiscila."

Charlie e Memo arrivarono dietro una porta con un vetro che conduceva alla stanza dove era Pawel.

Katos le diede un calcio mandandola contro una parete,poi le mise il piede sulla pancia,provocando un cratere e dai suoi occhi uscì energia arancione che formò l'immagine di Ikaris.

"...continueremo a combattere."disse Ikaris "Ci riorganizzeremo e riprenderemo quel pianeta con i nostri fedeli.

Ma prima dobbiamo trovare rifugio.

Tu andrai sulla Terra.

Una volta radunati gli altri ti raggiungeremo.

Tu devi proteggere quel pianeta.

Se i giovani Eterni lo trovassero,perla nostra gente sarebbe la fine.

Resta al sicuro.

Io sto arrivando."

"Ikaris sta venendo qui?"disse Katos.

"Stanno tutti venendo qui."disse Terraxia "Questa è l'occasione di spazzare via la resistenza autobot per sempre."

"Ridurremo l'intero pianeta in cenere."disse Katos.

"Dobbiamo dare la notizia ad Olimpia."disse Terraxia "Dirò a mio fratello di portare l'esercito di mortali che lo segue."

Pawel prese il microfono "Abbiamo commesso un errore terribile."

"Pawel?"disse Jack in una jeep.

"E grazie ai nostri alleati umani so come far arrivare il messaggio in patria."disse Terraxia mostrando l'immagine di un satellite dal palmo della mano destra "Se mettiamo la nostra forza cosmica dentro i loro satelliti,il messaggio verrà inviato direttamente."

"Stanno usando i nostri satelliti."disse Pawel "Stanno chiamando un esercito che serve uno di loro.

Ci uccideranno tutti."

"Grazie per la vostra ospitalità,amico Pawel."disse Terraxia "È tutto tuo."

"No."disse Pawel "Jack,dovete fermarli."

"PAWEL!"disse Jack.

Katos si sollevò a mezz'aria illuminò la mano sinistra di energia rossa e lo fece esplodere.

"Dov'è l'attacca tutto?"disse Ronny.

"È lei che ha tagliato il filo della tv?"disse la madre di Charlie.

"Charlie?"disse la madre "Charlie?"

"Vai!"disse Ronny accendendo il registratore "Il registratore funziona."

"Dov'è tua sorella?"disse la madre ad Otis.

"Charlie si è ammalata e deve stare in camera sua tutta la sera."disse Otis "Non vuol essere disturbata.

State lontani dalle sue stanze."

"Cosa?"disse la madre.

"Charlie si è ammalata e deve stare in camera sua tutta la sera."disse Otis.

"Otis!"disse la madre afferrandogli il volto con la mano destra"Ti sei drogato?"

La madre andò verso la stanza chiamandola.

"No,no!"disse Otis "Mamma!

Mamma,per favore!

Ferma!"

"Dov'è?"disse lei che aprì la porta della stanza "E piantala Oti...

Dov'è?"

"Eh..."disse Otis.

"Otis?"disse la madre avvicinandosi.

Terraxia mostrò l'immagine di una torre piena di antenne "Ho trovato una torre dove imbrigliare l'energia dei nostri corpi.

È qui vicino.

Thena?

Quasi dimenticavo."

"Io no."disse Katos che la afferrò,volò fuori dalla fabbrica sfondando il tetto,poi ricadde all'interno fracassando il suolò,volò in alto e ricadde dandole un pugno,poi i due volarono fuori.

"NO,SME..."disse Charlie,ma Memo le mise la mano sula bocca.

I due corsero da Thena.

"Thena!"disse Charlie soccorrendola "Thena…

Parlami.

Parlami.

Andiamo.

Sveglia."

"Charlie."disse Memo.

"Ti devi svegliare."disse Charlie singhiozzando "Ti prego."

"Charlie dobbiamo andare."disse Memo "Charlie?"

Charlie le scosse le spalle "Coraggio,Thena.

Ritorna da me."

Charlie iniziò a piangere "Ti supplico.

Ti prego,Thena!"

"Mi dispiace."disse Memo.

Thena si mise seduta "Charlie..."

Charlie la abbracciò piangendo "Oh mio Dio.

Andiamo Thena,ti portiamo via."

I mezzi militari con dentro Jack arrivarono davanti alla serranda del capanno.

"C'è una porta davanti a me."disse Jack mentre i soldati mettevano l'esplosivo.

Thena illuminò gli occhi.

"Andiamo..."disse lei.

"No,sto...rivedendo i miei ricordi."disse Thena.

"Charlie?"disse Memo che guardò da una porta al piano superiore "Sono arrivate un milione di persone.

Dobbiamo andarcene subito."

"Andate."disse Thena.

"No,io non ti lascio."disse lei.

"Hanno le bombe."disse Meno correndo "Dobbiamo andare via!"

Non appena la raggiunse gli esplosivi detonarono e tutti furono scagliati via.

"Memo?"disse Charlie vedendolo svenuto.

"Piano."disse Jack ai soldati "Non sparate.

Portate via il ragazzino."

Jack la afferrò e la trascinò via "Andiamo,piccola."

"EHI!"disse Charlie "THENA!

SCAPPA!"

Thena si alzò.

"THENA!"disse Charlie "SCAPPA!

LASCIAMI!"

"Sta lontana da quella cosa."disse Jack portandola fuori e Thena li seguì allungando la mano sinistra.

"ABBATTETELA!"disse Jack.

"NO!"urlò Charlie "FERMI!"

Ben tre arpioni furono sparati.

"NO!"urlò Charlie "FERMATEVI!

"Contenetela e distruggetela."disse Jack "FATELA IN MILLE PEZZI!"

"LASCIATELA STARE!"urlò Charlie mentre le jeep facevano marcia indietro "REAGISCI THENA!

REAGISCI!

LASCIAMI!"

"È un mostro!"disse Jack.

"È più umana di quanto sarai tu!"disse le dandogli una gomitata allo stomaco.

"ADESSO BASTA!"disse Jack che la gettò a terra.

Thena illuminò gli occhi di energia arancione e colpì il suolo con la mano sinistra rompendolo e bloccando le auto,poi con un colpo staccò i cavi di metallo e si alzò.

Gli arpioni le si sciolsero addosso.

"Oh cazzo."disse Jack e Thena allungò la mano sinistra verso di lui scagliandolo via con il pensiero,poi si sollevò a mezz'aria,mentre gli altri le sparavano ed iniziò a lanciare sfere di energia distruggendo tutti i mezzi in pochi se condi.

"Thena!"disse Charlie mentre lei continuava distruggere lanciando le sfere "THENA!

THENA FERMA!"

Thena la guardò e atterrò,poi Charlie la abbracciò.

"Ora ricordi,vero?"disse Charlie.

"Mi ricordo...ogni cosa."disse Thena.

Charlie vide altri mezzi militari "Stanno tornando."

Memo si avvicinò.

"Oh Dio."disse Charlie "Stai bene?"

"Si."disse Memo "Si.

Si abbastanza."

"Dobbiamo andare via da qui."disse Charlie guardando Thena "Dobbiamo andare in un posto sicuro."

Thena illuminò la mano di energia arancione e mostrò l'immagine della torre.

"Thena,se vai ti uccideranno."disse lei.

"Uccidere un'eterna è molto difficile."disse Thena"Se i giovani eterni trovano questo luogo per la noi sarebbe la fine."

"Ok,allora combattiamo."disse Charlie.

"Aggrappati a me."disse Thena.

"Io rimango a trattenerli."disse Memo e lei gli diede un bacio sulla guancia "Questo era un bacio?"

"Sulla guancia."disse Charlie

"Vale lo stesso."disse Memo,mentre i due diventavano invisibili e volavano via,poi il ragazzo allungò la mano destra verso i mezzi "Fermi!"

I mezzi gli passarono vicino spaventandolo e facendolo abbassare "Non ha funzionato."

Terraxia e Katos erano sulla torre,nella parte più alta,che era in un molo dove c'era una nave piena di container.

Terraxia fece uscire energia azzurra dalle mani facendola entrare nella torre.

I satelliti si orientarono tutti in una sola direzione.

"Preparo i satelliti per trasmettere un messaggio."disse Terraxia.

Thena atterrò poco distante dalla torre e posò a terra Charlie,poi le due si misero dietro in cassonetto.

"Ok,qual'è il piano?"disse Charlie.

"Per prima cosa..."disse Thena aprendo il cassonetto e sollevandola "...entra qui dentro."

Thena la mise nell'oggetto "Mi spiace che non ci sia un nascondiglio migliore."

"Cosa?"disse Charlie "È questo il piano?

Lo odio questo piano.

Thena,ti voglio aiutare."

"No."disse Thena.

"Perché?"disse Charlie.

"Io..."disse Thena,mentre il volto di Charlie e il suo si avvicinavano.

Thena le fece una carezza sulla guancia "Non posso permettere che tu venga ferita.

Non riuscirei a sopportarlo."

"Grazie."disse Charlie con gli occhi lucidi,poi lei si accucciò e Thena chiuse il coperchio,correndo verso la torre.

"Thena,attenta."disse Charlie guardando.

Thena lanciò 3 sfere sulla parte superiore della torre.

"Occupatene!"disse Terraxia "E finisci il lavoro stavolta!"

Katos volò giù dalla torre lanciando sfere dalle mani.

Thena saltò su un container per evitarne una,poi saltò su un altro e spiccò il volo verso di lui.

Lui la afferrò,i due caddero a terra e andarono contro una barca trapassandola e urtandone un'altra,strusciando per terra.

I due si rialzarono e Katos le diede un destro al mento mandandola contro un container,poi lei spiccò il volo verso di lui,gli atterrò davanti con la mano destra piena di energia e cercò di lanciare una sfera,ma Katos le colpì il braccio con l'avambraccio destro,facendo si che la sfera colpisse una barca dietro di loro,poi Katos lanciò una sfera rossa dalla mano,ma Thena si scansò e gli afferrò il braccio.

"Oh cazzo..."disse Charlie chiudendosi nel cassonetto.

La sfera esplose vicino il cassonetto di Charlie facendolo voltare su un lato e scagliandola fuori.

Thena diede una gomitata sinistra alla gamba sinistra di Katos,provocando un'onda d'urto,lui cadde in ginocchio e lei gli diede una ginocchiata destra al volto,poi gli saltò addosso e lo spinse all'indietro.

Charlie guardò Terraxia sulla torre e poi vide il livello inferiore in cui c'era il generatore,poi guardò una scaletta.

Thena fu scagliata a terra e provocò un cratere,ma si rialzò subito.

"Come diavolo ci arrivo lassù?"disse Charlie che vide una gru che era molto vicina alla torre.

Katos fu scagliato contro un'impalcatura di ferro,piena di roba e la struttura si rovesciò,poi Thena gli sferrò un calcio,ma lui prese la gamba sotto il braccio sinistro,la atterrò con la gamba destra e la scagliò contro una serie di barili facendoglieli cadere addosso,le diede un pugno alla testa,le afferrò la gamba destra e la lanciò contro una baracca che fu trapassata.

Charlie corse mentre Katos era sospeso a mezz'aria e scagliava Thena su un'impalcatura provocandone il collasso,poi lui la afferrò,lei rispose con un calcio mandando contro l'altra impalcatura,Thena spiccò il volo,allungo a mano destra verso una barca sollevandola e la mandò contro l'avversario che la frantumò con un pugno,poi Thena lo afferrò e lo gettò a terra,facendolo strusciare al suolo,poi Katos lanciò delle sfere,ma prese diverse impalcature,parò il pugno di Thena e la scagliò via.

Charlie iniziò a salire sulla gru.

Thena girò su se stessa e diede una gomitata a Katos,poi gli diede un calcio scagliandolo via,si mosse a super velocità raggiungendolo,gli afferrò il braccio destro,fece una capriola alle sue spalle lo tirò dentro un edificio,poi l'essere,le volò contro,le afferrò la testa con la mano sinistra e la scagliò dentro un altro edificio.

Thena si fermò a mezz'aria,gli volò contro,lo afferrò i due trapassarono un impalcatura e rotolarono per molti gradini verso una zona sotto il livello dell'acqua e mentre cadevano si colpivano con i pugni.

I due eterni si rialzarono,Katos sferrò un destro,ma l'altra si abbassò e lo colpì alla pancia,poi Thena evitò un sinistro,materializzò la lancia,colpendogli la gamba sinistra e facendolo cedere in ginocchio,poi ruotò su se stessa e gli colpì la testa,mandandogli in cranio contro il terreno.

Charlie si stava arrampicando sulla gru,mentre Terraxia mandava energia nell'antenna,quando però un missile le passò vicino.

Terraxia vide che un elicottero militare si stava avvicinando.

Jack era dentro il mezzo "La!

Quella sulla torre!"

Il pilota fece fuoco,ma Terraxia non subì alcun effetto.

"Fastidiosi."disse Terraxia.

Un pezzo di metallo si staccò dalla torre e colpì la gru,facendo perdere l'equilibrio a Charlie che si aggrappò ad un cavo.

Thena evitò un destro e un sinistro,si mosse dietro il cassonetto,a super velocità,diede un calcio all'oggetto e lo mandò contro il nemico,poi spiccò un salto,gli afferrò il braccio destro,gli andò alle spalle e lo tirò contro una parte delle scale.

Katos rialzò e le sferrò un pugno,mandandola dalla parte opposta dentro un cratere,poi la raggiunse,lei gli diede un calcio sinistro alla testa,poi gli mise le gambe intorno alla gola e ruotò su se stessa scagliandolo via e facendogli lasciare una scia.

Katos spiccò il volò ed iniziò a lanciare raggi dagli occhi,Thena evitò i colpì,materializzò una catena di energia e lo bloccò,tirandolo a terra.

"Credi che queste catene possano..."disse Katos.

Lei spiccò un saltò con la lancia e stava per colpirlo,ma lui scomparve.

Charlie saltò dalla gru alla torre,poi Terraxia colpì l'elicottero con un raggio di energia azzurra uscito dalla mano destra.

"REGGITI!"urlò Jack.

Thena afferrò il muso dell'elicottero,strusciò sul suolo e andò contro dei barili.

Challie iniziò a manomettere il generatore di energia.

"CHE STAI FACENDO?"disse Terraxia che lanciò una sfera di energia dall'alto,ma la mancò,poi volò al suo stesso livello,ma Thena la afferrò alle spalle,volò verso il basso e i due si schiantarono a terra.

"Voi!"disse Thena "Da dove venite tu e tuo fratello?"

"Non lo saprai mai."disse Terraxia che le saltò addosso.

Le due strusciarono a terra,Thena cercò di mettersi sopra ma non ci riuscì,poi provò a lanciare i raggi gialli dagli occhi,ma Terraxia le mise il piede sinistro sul volto tenendolo di lato.

"Andiamo!"disse Charlie cercando di rompere il generatore con una pinza.

Terraxia afferrò Thena,la sollevò e la scagliò a terra,facendole lasciare una scia,poi l'eterna materializzò la lancia,provò a colpirla,ma l'altra evitò,lei girò su se stessa,Terraxia afferrò la lancia con la mano sinistra,la mise davanti a se tenendo l'asta con l'altra mano e dando una ginocchiata destra ,spezzandola,poi trafisse il petto di Thena con la punta,le prese la testa con la mano destra e la scagliò a terra,facendole lasciare una scia.

In quel momento Charlie distrusse il generatore.

"No..."disse Terraxia illuminando la mano destra di energia azzurra e puntandola verso di lei.

Thena le saltò addosso,le mise le ambe intorno al collo e la gettò a terra,provocando un cratere,poi iniziò a colpirle la testa,ma l'altra le afferrò il braccio sinistro e la scagliò via,poi spiccò un salto enorme e tentò di colpirla,ma Thena fece una capriola all'indietro e il suolo fu devastato dal pugno dell'altra,Thena sferrò un calcio destro,ruotando su se stessa,ma l'altra le colpì la gamba con la sua,poi le mise una mano sulla schiena spingendola a terra e danneggiando il suolo,Terraxia le afferrò la testa e le diede delle ginocchiate,Thena si voltò e l'altra iniziò a tirare pugni urlando e provocando un cratere enorme.

Terraxia materializzò la spada a doppia lama "Dopo aver ucciso te,ucciderò lei!"

"Thena,no."disse Charlie.

Terraxia alzò la spada e Thena lanciò una sfera di energia verso la parete provocando un'esplosione.

"Mancata."disse Terraxia ridendo.

L'acqua iniziò ad entrare e trascinò con se la nave.

Terraxia si alzò,voltandosi,Thena le colpì la gamba destra con la sua,facendola cadere a faccia in avanti,poi le mise il braccio sinistro intorno al collo.

La nave li colpì,Thena finì sotto,mentre Terraxia fu schiacciata contro una parete e ci fu un'esplosione.

"Ci rivedremo."disse Terraxia tra le fiamme,poi scomparve.

Thena cadde sul fondo.

Charlie si tolse il giaccone,guardò l'acqua e si tuffò,arrivando al fondale,mise le mani sul volto di Thena e la baciò,poi le due riemersero.

Jack le raggiunse "Tu.

Te ne devi andare da qui."

"Che vuol dire?"disse Charlie.

"I miei amici stanno arrivando."disse Jack "E stanno cercando lei."

"Grazie."disse Charlie.

"Grazie a te."disse lui.

Le due si allontanarono.

"Èhi."disse Jack che fece il saluto a Thena e lei rispose alzando la mano destra con il pugno chiuso,poi prese Charlie in braccio e volò via.

Memo arrivò sul posto con la moto "Sono qui.

C'è l'ho fatta.

Che succede?"

"Il mondo è già stato salvato."disse Jack.

"Forte."disse Memo "Forte.

Ehi,può chiamare mia madre."

Thena e Charlie,il giorno dopo,all'alba,erano dentro il maggiolino.

Charlie fermò la macchina su una scogliera da cui si vedeva il ponte di San Francisco.

"Ci siamo Thena."disse Charlie che scese dall'auto,seguita dall'altra.

"Andiamo?"disse Thena.

"Thena non posso venire con te."disse Charlie "La gente ha bisogno del tuo aiuto e anche io."

Charlie la abbracciò piangendo "Devo lasciati andare."

"Grazie per avermi aiutata."disse Thena prendendole la mano destra "Voglio farti un dono."

Thena fece uscire dell'energia dalla sua mano,trasferendola dentro il corpo di Charlie "Sul mondo dove venivo venerata,i mortali chiedevano a noi energia cosmica per non invecchiare e noi facevamo questo.

Tornerò da te ogni settimana.

Te lo prometto."

"Lo prometti?"disse lei che aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Lo giuro."disse Thena e le due si baciarono.

"Grazie per...avermi fatto ritrovare me stessa."disse Charlie piangendo e la abbraccio ancora,poi Thena divenne invisibile e volò via.

Charlie tornò a casa e trovò i genitori che parlavano con la polizia.

La madre la abbracciò "Bambina mia.

Grazie al cielo.

"Ciao Ron."disse Charlie.

"Ben tornata."disse Ron.

"Otis."disse lei.

"Mi hanno obbligato a dirlo."disse Otis

"Meglio così."disse Chalrie.

"Ehi Charlie."disse Memo che era arrivato.

"Ritorno subito,ok?"disse lei "Wow,che cosa ti è successo oggi?"

Memo guardò il braccio ingessato "Oh niente.

Combattimenti tra eterni,inseguimenti,disastri internazionali.

Il solito."

"Chiaro."disse lei e i due guardarono il panorama dalla collina.

"Lei?"disse Memo.

"Tornerà."disse Charlie.

Thena camminò in un bosco di notte con Ikaris "Vecchia amica,hai tenuto questo pianeta al sicuro.

Per merito tuo,abbiamo un futuro."

"È tutto merito di quella mortale che mi ha aiutata."disse Thena,mentre altre meteore cadevano sulla terra.

Charlie riuscì finalmente ad aggiustare l'auto e provò a metterla in moto "Vediamo se ce l'abbiamo fatta…"

L'auto si accese "Oh mio Dio!

Si!"

Il giorno dopo Charlie andò in girò con l'auto nel bosco.


	53. ANTI-MONITOR:IL SIGNORE DEL MALE

ANTI-MONITOR:IL SIGNORE DEL MALE

1987

Una notte in cielo c'era la Luna piena.

Un monaco calvo era in una stanza semplice disteso sul letto.

C'erano alcuni mobili ed un crocifisso.

L'uomo,ormai anziano,chiuse gli occhi ,lasciando sulla sua pancia un piccolo forziere.

Un giorno degli studenti stavano entrando dentro un'università che aveva anche un grande giardino.

Un professore con i capelli chiari,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,baffi,maglietta rossa,pantaloni chiari e scarpe chiare camminava in una delle strade in mezzo al giardino e aveva una borsa marrone in spalla.

Si fermò e guardo una donna con i capelli rossi,con un giacchetto di jeans che parlava con una donna con i capelli biondi.

Poco dopo le due se ne andarono e lo fece anche lui.

Una suora entrò nella stanza del monaco e rimase sulla porta.

Poco dopo il cadavere era stato portato via e c'era un prete calvo,con barba e baffi corti insieme alla suora.

"Ho trovato padre Carter questa mattina."disse la suora "È stato portato all'ospedale,ma non ha mai ripreso conoscenza."

"Perché era qui?"disse il prete.

"Era venuto per un appuntamento con sua eminenza."disse la suora.

Il prete si voltò e vide il piccolo forziere sul tavolo,poi si mise in una stanza e a leggere un diario nella stessa stanza "Sta tornando in vita.

Colui che dormiva si sta vegliando."

Un professore orientale,vestito in giacca e cravatta,camminava verso l'università ed era già nella strada del giardino.

Aveva capelli neri lunghi,tirati all'indietro,barba, e una valigia marrone.

Sali delle scale che portavano all'entrata,poi però posò la borsa,si guardò la mano e poi guardò il cielo.

Nel giardino accanto c'era un intera colonia di formiche rosse che era fuori dalla terra.

L'uomo asiatico vide che il Sole sembrava molto meno luminoso del solito,poi prese la valigia,guardò ancora il cielo e poi entro nella stanza.

Il prete calvo camminava in un giardino con due cardinali e ci parlava,poi mostrò ai due la chiave dentro il forziere.

Il professore asiatico era alla lavagna in una delle aule e ai posto c'erano pochi studenti e altri professori come quello con i baffi e quella con i capelli rossi.

C'era anche l'insegnante con i capelli biondi e uno studente orientale.

"Parliamo di ciò che crediamo e di quali insegnamenti possiamo trarne."disse quello asiatico"Noi crediamo che la materia sia solida e il tempo sia costante.

La materia ha una sostanza,il tempo una direzione.

Ce materia nella carne del viso e nella terra.

Il vento è invisibile,ma è una realtà.

Il fumo,il fuoco,l'acqua,la luce sono anch'essi materia e così la pietra o il ferro sono tangibili...cos'è il tempo se non una saetta che corre nel vostro orologio?

Un secondo è un secondo per tutti.

La causa precede l'effetto,la frutta marcisce,l'acqua scorre a valle,noi nasciamo,cresciamo e moriamo.

Il contrario non accade mai.

Ma nulla di tutto ciò è vero!

Lasciate credere agli altri che questa sia l'unica realtà perché la nostra logica crolla al livello subatomico tra fantasmi ed ombre.

In una zona di periferia della città c'era una chiesa a più piani con le mura di mattoni con la parte davanti simile ad un tempio greco e una croce sopra.

Accanto vi era un piccolo hotel grigio con delle impalcature rosse.

Il prete calvo era davanti all'edificio,poi entrò,portando con se,poi camminò in un corridoio con parte della parete di legno,prese la chiave,aprì una porta di metallo con una croce sopra e scese

A sera inoltrata il professore biondo uscì dall'università,quando il cielo era ormai nero e le cicale cantavano.

Indossava una giacca marrone,poi vide la ragazza con i capelli rossi che entrava dentro un negozio di libri,poi si appoggiò,guardò la Luna,poi vide la ragazza uscire con un altro.

Il prete scriveva ad una macchina nel suo studio "Ho scoperto uno strano fenomeno al quale potrebbe essere molto interessato.

Dobbiamo incontrarci al più presto."

L'asiatico parlava a dei ragazzi nell'aula il giorno dopo "A coloro che insistono con la teoria che i buoni saranno premiati e i cattivi puniti...agli scienziati del 1930,che elaborarono ,con loro orrore,una teoria che dice che non tutto va dimostrato,noi abbiamo cercato di mettere ordine nell'Universo..."

L'insegnante con i baffi guardò la donna con i capelli rossi.

"...ma abbiamo scoperto una cosa molto sorprendente:anche se esiste un ordine nell'Universo...non è affatto quello che noi avevamo in mente."disse Bairak

"Professor Bairak,nella relatività la geometria si suddivide in scala cosmica e in fisica quantistica,e la logica viene suddivisa anch'essa."disse quella con i capelli rossi.

In quel momento l'insegnate con i baffi vide una macchina nera da cui scese una suora che vide gli insegnanti che uscivano e andò a raggiungere l'orientale.

Quello con i baffi e il giovane asiatico erano gli ultimi e rimasero a guardare.

"Di che si tratta?"disse l'orientale.

"Non lo so."disse quello con i baffi "Forse per quei dibattiti…"

"Ah,con il prete inglese."disse l'orientale "Forse hanno intenzione di rifarlo."

I due andarono via,mentre l'uomo parlava con la suora.

Il professore orientale andò in una chiesa e vide tre suore in lontananza,poi vide il prete calvo e gli strinse la mano.

I due iniziarono a camminare nelle stanze e a parlare.

"È morto prima di recarsi all'appuntamento con il cardinale,ma ha lasciato un diario."disse il prete con un diario in mano e poi lo diede all'uomo"Lei deve aiutarci.

La prego."

Il professore con i baffi era a casa sue e metteva delle carte sul tavolo.

Alla tv mostravano l'immagine di una stella che esplodeva e lui alzò il volume.

"La scoperta di questa supernova ha un grande significato per la scienza."disse l'uomo "Le particelle raccolte la fanno appartenere ai tempi precambriani prima che l'uomo esistesse sulla Terra.

La luce derivata dall'esplosione viaggia nello spazio ad una velocità di 186000 miglia al secondo ed ora sta raggiungendo noi attraverso l'universo."

Dietro la tv c'erano molti insetti che erano ammassati.

Il giorno dopo era nuvoloso e il prete arrivò con lo scienziato e i due entrarono nella chiesa,arrivarono ad un ingresso con delle scale,poi presero il lungo corridoio.

"Era il prete guardiano."disse il prete "Ha quanto pare ha vissuto qui per quasi 30 anni.

Una volta alla settimana si avventurava fuori per il cibo e tutti i giorni apriva questa porta."

Il prete tirò fuori la chiave.

Il prete aprì la porta,il prete accese una torcia e i due scesero delle scale e arrivarono ad un sotterraneo illuminato da candele "Costruito nel 1500,in accordo con il governo spagnolo."

"Chi era al corrente di questo?"disse il professore.

"Solo i preti di questa setta dimenticata."disse il prete "La confraternita del sonno.

Esisteva un voto di silenzio,la sue esistenza era tenuta nascosta anche alla santa sede."

"Il vaticano non lo sapeva?"disse quello il professore.

"Il prete guardiano manteneva il segreto e prima di morire lo trasmetteva ad un altro."disse il prete"La setta aveva un enorme potere ed autorità."

I due camminarono in un corridoio un po' stretto con delle linee color ruggine sulle pareti,poi giravano a destra.

"Non si mettevano mai in discussione le sue decisioni."disse il prete.

I due arrivarono ad una grande stanza sotterranea dove c'erano delle panchine,la parete era piena di croci,c'erano delle colonne con croci,candele,una zona centrale con un tappeto rosso e candele tutto intorno che andava verso un contenitore cilindrico trasparente,con dentro del liquido nero,con la parte superiore e inferiore di roccia con delle linee rocciose orizzontali che scendevano sul contenitore.

I due si avvicinarono al contenitore e videro il liquido era in costante movimento circolare,poi il prete illuminò un testo enorme che era tenuto su un piccolo altare.

"Latino."disse il professore.

"Parte è in latino."disse il prete "Parte in copto.

Numeri.

Non è facile da decifrare.

Il testo originale è stato alterato nel corso dei secoli."

"Alterato?"disse il professore mettendosi gli occhiali.

"Riscritto."disse il prete "Una scrittura sulla scrittura...alcune volte..due o tre volte... e cancellato male.

Sotto si riesce ancora a vedere la vecchia scrittura."

"Che cos'è?"disse quello orientale.

"Un segreto che non resterà tale ancora a lungo."disse il prete "Sente?"

"Si."disse il professore "Qualcosa."

"Prima non c'era."disse il prete "È incominciato un mese fa."

"Che cosa è cominciato?"disse l'uomo "Un cambiamento nella Terra e ne cielo.

Il suo potere."

"Non capisco."disse il ragazzo orientale che camminava nel giardino "Non ha alcun senso?"

"Che cosa?"disse la ragazza con i capelli rossi.

"Tutta la faccenda non ha alcun senso."disse il ragazzo.

"È contro ogni senso comune."disse lei "È questo che Einstein non riusciva ad accettare."

"Non posso accettarlo neanche io."disse l'orientale "Sai niente della spontanea combustione umana?"

La ragazza rise "Conosci la teoria del gatto di Schrödinger?"

"La conosco,la conosco."disse lui.

"È qual'è il punto?"disse la donna "È che fino a che il gatto nella scatola non è osservato da qualcuno non si trova in uno stato definitivo ,vivo o morto.

È in uno stato ondeggiante di posizione,è vivo e morto nello stesso tempo."

"Eh?"disse il ragazzo.

"Ok,soltanto quando noi apriamo la scatola e osserviamo il gatto lui si materializza nella realtà,o è vivo o e morto."disse lei.

"Ma non ha senso."disse lui.

"È proprio questo il nocciolo della faccenda."disse lei "Non ha alcun senso comune.

Il nostro senso comune si classifica al livello subatomico."

"Ma perché studio questa roba?"disse lui.

"Lavoro garantito,fondi di ricerca..."disse lei.

"Milionario a 40 anni."disse lui "Ora ricordo!"

La ragazza rise.

I due camminarono in un corridoio poi girarono a sinistra verso la classe e trovarono quella bionda,quello con i baffi ed un altro con i capelli lunghi.

"Grosse novità."disse quello con i baffi.

"La lezione è stata annullata?"disse l'orientale.

"I seguenti studenti si rechino dal professor Bairak."disse quella con i capelli rossi.

"Io ci sto."disse l'orientale.

"Anch'io."disse lei.

"Ci siamo tutti."disse quello con i baffi mettendosi la borsa in spalla "E pare che Bairak vuole che annulliamo i programmi per il fine settimana."

"Cosa?"disse orientale "Capisco che io non ho ancora concluso il corso,ma noi già lavoriamo,non ci può trattare come studentelli."  
"Questo non è tutto."disse la bionda "Pare che verranno con noi anche un paio di biochimici.

E qualcuno che conosca il latino."

"Vengono con noi?"disse quella con i capelli rossi.

"Devo fare qualcosa,non è possibile."disse l'orientale andando via "Mi ero già organizzato il fine settimana!"

"Cosa?"disse orientale "Capisco che io non ho ancora concluso il corso,ma noi già lavoriamo,non ci può trattare come studentelli."  
"Questo non è tutto."disse la bionda "Pare che verranno con noi anche un paio di biochimici.

E qualcuno che conosca il latino."

"Vengono con noi?"disse quella con i capelli rossi.

"Devo fare qualcosa,non è possibile."disse l'orientale andando via "Mi ero già organizzato il fine settimana!"

"Alle 4,Wolter."disse la bionda "Nell'ufficio di Bairak."

La bionda e quello con i capelli lunghi e chiari andarono via e rimasero quello con i baffi e quella con i capelli rossi.

"Allora i tuoi programmi?"disse lui.

"Avevo deciso di studiare."disse lui.  
"Anche io."disse lui "Io sono Bian Mack,meglio presentarci,visto che passeremo insieme il fine settimana."

I due si strinsero la mano "Io sono Katrine Danfort."

"Lo so."disse lui.

I due uscirono dall'edificio insieme.

"Allora da che scuola vieni?"disse Katerine.  
"Fisica teorica."disse Biam "Sono venuto qui per studiare con Bairack.

Tu?

Fai fisica applicata,vero?"

"Si."disse Katerine.

"Allora perché segui il corso di teoria di Bairak?"disse lui.

"Per capire il significato della matematica."disse lei.

"Bairak è spietato."disse Biam "Lui vuole filosofi,non scienziati."

"Ho letto i suoi libri,è un uomo molto intelligente."disse Katerine.

I due si sedettero su una panchina.

"Quando credo di esserci arrivata,di averlo visualizzato...tutto se ne va,si dissolve e ricomincio a vedere la vecchia classica realtà."disse Katerine "Voglio comprenderne il meccanismo.

Come dire...chiuderlo in una scatola,ma ogni volta che ci provo scivola via."

"Però ci sono cose che non cambiano con la fisica quantistica."disse Biam.

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"Beh,per esempio tutti i miei colleghi fisici si chiedono perché non capita mai che una bella ragazza come te venga ad abitare nel nostro edificio."disse Biam.

"Questo non è vero e comunque è estremamente maschilista."disse Katerine.

"Si, sono un maschilista e ne vado orgoglioso."disse Biam ""Ehi...stavo scherzando.

E poi lo dicono loro.

Che ti succede?

Si parla di numeri diventa romantica,si parla di umanità e prendi e ti rinchiudi?"

"Una battuta fuori luogo,tutto qui."disse Katerine "Non è colpa tua.

Mi spiace.

Ci vediamo."

"Ehi aspetta...non era questo il tipo di conversazione che avevo in mente."disse Biam "Possiamo ricominciare?"

"Ok."disse lei.

"Ok."disse lui "Speravo che avessi avuto bisogno di una mano per i tuoi studi e forse avremmo potuto parlarne durante la cena o dove credi."

"Beh penso che ci si possa mettere d'accordo."disse lei "Ci sono altre cose per le quali avrò bisogno di aiuto... durante la cena."

Tutti erano nello studio di Bairak che era in piedi mentre loro erano seduti su poltrone rosse.

"Ho offerto spontaneamente il nostro auto all'arcidiocesi."disse Bairak "Ognuno di voi è più che preparato anche se ancora non ha una laurea che lo attesti.

La vostra partecipazione a questa indagine migliorerà di molto la vostra media in ogni materia.

Ci organizzeremo per mangiare la e porteremo delle brande per dormire.

Altre facoltà si uniranno a noi."

"Mi scusi,signore."disse Biam "C'è qualche motivo per cui non ci dice che cosa dovremmo fare."

"A suo tempo."disse Bairak.

Davanti alla chiesa arrivò il professore che posò la valigia davanti al cancello,poi entrò e posò le valige all'ingresso,poi le posò ancora e vide una signora che aveva un carrello e che si piegava facendo inchini più volte,poi salutava il cielo di nuovo.

Aveva delle formiche sul viso.

La sera seguente Bairak era dentro uno studio con il prete,seduto su una poltrona davanti ad una scrivania.

"È il vostro scetticismo che gli da potere!"disse il prete "La vostra vostra cocciuta fede nel senso comune che consente il suo inganno.

Lui vive nelle sue parti più piccole."

Il prete si alzò "Gli atomi più piccoli.

Invisibili.

Lui vive in tutto questo."

Il prete si sedette davanti alla scrivania "È la somma delle sue parti.

Voi dovete tradurre il suo libro.

Dovete provarlo scientificamente.

Convincere il mono esterno."

Bairak bevve "Il mondo esterno non ne vuole sapere di queste stronzate.

Continui a tenerlo chiuso.

Ci siete già riusciti per 2000 anni."

"Non c'è prigione che possa più trattenerlo."disse il prete.

Katerine uscì dall'università di notte e trovò Biam sotto un albero.

"Ciao."disse Katerine.

"Ciao."disse lui"Fa freddo qui fuori.

Credevo che fossimo in California."

"Sei stato a lezione stasera?"disse lei.

"In biblioteca."disse lui "Speravo di poter bere una tazza di caffè con te."

"Sta diventando un'abitudine."disse lei "Va bene."

"Andiamo."disse lui.

Il giorno dopo i due si svegliarono a letto,poi lui si alzò lentamente ed uscì di casa all'alba.

Guardò le villette intorno a lui e poi guardò il sole che sembrava più chiaro e la Luna era sopra di esso,poi portò una tazza di caffè alla donna "Buon giorno."

Lei prese il il bicchiere "Grazie.

Non abbiamo dormito molto."

"E chi ha bisogni di dormire?"disse Biam.

"Noi,oggi è venerdì."disse Katerine.

"Posso dirti una cosa?"disse Biam.

"Ah,ti prego,no."disse lei.

"Dimmela la prossima volta,se ce ne sarà una, o la volta dopo o magari tra due anni."disse Katerine.

"Chi era lui?"disse Biam "Quello che ti ha fatto avere una così alta opinione degli uomini?"

"Non cercare di arrivare da solo a delle conclusioni."disse Katerine.

"Come facevi a sapere quello che stavo per dirti?"disse Biam.

"Perché lo immagino."disse lei "Ma non lo voglio sapere."

I due si baciarono.

In un vicolo c'erano file di barboni che iniziarono a camminare guardando il cielo,poi guardarono la chiesa dalla parte opposta della strada e poi arrivarono gli studenti con un furgone bianco.

Scese Katerine con due borse,poi la bionda con tre,una donna orientale con una valigia e una quarta donna con gli occhiali e i capelli castani corti e ricci.

Katerine vide i barboni dall'altra parte della strada che li fissavano.

Sul retro c'era un camion da cui venivano scaricate molte valige e sul posto c'era Biam che scendeva da un mezzo,Bairak,un uomo di colore,uno biondo e quello calvo.

Quella bionda e Katerine arrivarono in una stanza con delle brandine.

"Oh,mamma mia,che roba."disse quella bionda.

"Che razza di posto."disse l'orientale "Fa venire la pelle d'oca."

"Era stato abbandonato."disse Katerine.

"Ah,come hai fatto a capirlo?"disse quella con gli occhiali.

"Mi hanno detto che era una bellissima chiesa?"disse Katerine.

"Quando?"disse quella con gli occhiali.

"Negli anni 50."disse Katerine "I miei genitori venivano qui.

E poi per qualche motivo è stata chiusa."

"A lavoro."disse la bionda.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta salì le scale e arrivò al secondo piano stringendo la mano a Biam.

"Salve io sono Lias,sto cercando Bairak."disse l'uomo.

"Ciao,sono Biam,credo sia...eccolo."disse Biam indicando la zona del laboratorio dove c'era una grande quantità di macchine.

"Ah,grazie."disse l'uomo che andò nella stanza "Professor Bairak?"

"Si?"disse lui.

"Salve,sono Paul Liai."disse lui.

"Oh..."disse Bairak stringendogli la mano "Sono contento che sia potuto venire."

"Bene,tutto ciò che so di quello che sta succedendo qui è ciò che uno dei suoi studenti mi ha detto al telefono."

"Ah,si,ci stiamo organizzando."disse Bairak che si allontanò"Se ha del materiale si trovi un posto da quella parte,questo diventerà il laboratorio centrale."

"Bene,ma cosa facciamo esattamente...qui?"disse l'uomo.

Un uomo con gli occhiali,in giacca e cravatta,insieme a quello con i capelli lunghi biondi entrarono in una stanza e quello con i capelli lunghi posò una scatola su una scrivania che ne era piena.

"Sei l'unico che abbia abbastanza cervello da andarsene stanotte."disse quello con i capelli lunghi.

"Beh,devo sostituire Liai,perderò alcuni punti supplementari."disse quello con gli occhiali che entrò in un laboratorio "Wow."

"Ah,ciao Frank."disse quella con gli occhiali "Ciao."

"Ciao."disse Frank.

"Franky,chi è?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Susan Cable."disse Frank "Radiologa.

Sposata."

"Ah...quanto sposata?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Molto."disse Lias che entrò nella stanza "Io lavorerò di sopra."

"Bene...che cosa pensa che dovrà esaminare?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Non lo so."disse Lias.

"Composti,strutture di base..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Quando lo saprò te lo dirò."disse Lias che uscì.

"Magnifico."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"La scienza avanza."disse Frank.

"Già."disse l'altro.

Katerine metteva delle prese ai computer e quella bionda si affacciò alla porta.

"Hai bisogno di aiuto?"disse quella con i capelli biondi.

"No,grazie."disse Katerine.

"Come minimo voglio un 30 più lode al prossimo esame."disse quella con i capelli biondi che andò via.

Il ragazzo orientale andò verso le scale e posò una sacca,poi andò vicino ad una finestra dove era anche Biam.

"Mi sembra un incubo."disse lui "Stasera avevo un appuntamento con una strepitosa,giovane avvocatessa."

"Dove pensavi di portarla?"disse Biam.

"Per favore,non è divertente."disse il ragazzo che guardò dalla finestra anche lui e vide tre barboni fissi all'entrata e uno più lontano.

"Cosa stanno facendo?"disse l'orientale.

"Ci stanno guardando."disse un ragazzo dai capelli neri "Hanno incominciato a venire quando sono arrivato alle 9 di questa mattina."

"Io sono Carter,microbiologo."disse l'uomo di colore che strinse la mano a quello di colore.

"Biam Marsh."disse lui.

"Walter."disse quello con i capelli biondi che strinse la mano a Biam "Allora,qualcuno sa di che cosa si tratta?"

"Neanche un'idea."disse Biam.

"Nessuno ne sa niente."disse l'orientale.

La donna orientale era nel suo studio alla scrivania davanti ad un computer a accanto a lei vi era l'enorme libro che venne aperto alla prima pagina.

"Mi sto specializzando in teologia e interpretazione di scritture antiche."disse lei a Bairak "Questo non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile.

Tranne che per i numeri..."

Lei iniziò a scrivere e il computer mise la traduzione "Io,Gesù,ho mandato il mio angelo per testimoniarvi questa cosa che sarà scatenata."

I barboni erano a fissare la chiesa e in quel momento scese il prete da un veicolo nero,la macchina andò via,poi lui vide cinque barboni fissi sulla strada.

Il prete guardò il cielo e notò che ,oltre alle nuvole, il Sole sembrava diverso,poi si voltò e si trovò una delle donne davanti "È così bello quello che sta facendo padre.

Aprire di nuovo la chiesa."

Lei gli prese la mano e ci strusciò sopra la guancia,poi lui vide che aveva un bicchiere pieno di vermi.

Il prete entrò dentro la chiesa e si guardò la mano,poi Bairak andò da lui.

"Tutto a posto?"disse Bairak e il prete annuì "Noi siamo pronti."

I due aprirono la porta della cantina e oltre al prete e Bairak c'erano anche Biam,quello orientale,quello con i capelli lunghi marroni e un ragazzo moro.

Furono piazzate delle luci su delle aste che illuminarono il cilindro e tutti scesero a guardarlo.

"Sta acquistando forza."disse il prete "Ora lo sento.

Qui intorno a noi."

La donna orientale scriveva al computer "Mistero,la sostanza che non è sostanza,la distruzione totale e lo strazio dei mondi."

Katerine era al computer e scriveva delle strane equazioni poi vide che c'erano dei vermi che strisciavano sul vetro della finestra.

Quello con gli occhiali era con delle cuffie e arrivò quello di colore molto scosso.

"Cosa sta succedendo?"disse Walter sulla porta,mentre quello di colore si sedeva.

"Qualcosa giù di sotto."disse quello di Carter.

"Ah si?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Cosa?"

"Ah,mi dispiace dirvelo ragazzi ma queste qui sono tutte stronzate."disse Walter che andò via.

Il liquido continuava a girare ed erano state messe delle macchine intorno.

L'orientale continuava a fissarlo,poi la bionda andò a mettergli la mano sulla spalla.

"C'è una ragione per la quale nessuno ha ancora aperto quest'affare,vero?"disse la ragazza.

"Dammi un attimo la tua penna."disse Biam che era in ginocchio davanti ad uno schermo.

"Ma non ci sarà qualcosa di tossico?"disse l'orientale.

"Potrebbe."disse Biam che scrisse.

"Ma comunque io ancora non riesco a capire,perché non ne prendiamo direttamente dei campioni?"disse lei "Cos'è tutto questo mistero?"

Biam si alzò e scrisse su una tastiera su dei computer e apparvero delle equazioni sul computer.

"Katerine sta immettendo queste equazioni."disse Biam "Sono derivate dal latino."

"Equazioni differenziali?"disse lei.

"Prese da un libro scritto in latino 2000 anni fa."disse Biam.

"Non abbiamo inventato noi le equazioni differenziali?"disse l'orientale.

"Esatto."disse lui.

La donna indietreggiò e sbatté contro un oggetto.

Katerine tornò con quello con i capelli marroni lunghi e videro che ora tutto il vetro era coperto di vermi.

La donna orientale scrisse al computer "Ed il distruttore fu rinchiuso,quella vecchia vita chiamato Anti-Monitor che ingannò tutto il mondo."

Bairak fece alcuni passi verso la porta.

"Professor Bairak."disse quella con gli occhiali mostrando delle foto "Non credo che ci sia molto di cui preoccuparsi.

Il coperchio non si aprirà.

Guardi.

È incredibilmente complesso.

Vede qui c'è uno strano meccanismo.

Sembra si possa aprire solo dall'interno."

La notte era ormai scesa ed era pieno di barboni all'entrata e tutti guardavano il cielo.  
Liam era in cucina e preparava da mangiare,mentre il ragazzo orientale era al tavolo,poi si alzò e spense la tv.

"Io riprendo."disse lui.

"Guarda li."disse la ragazza con i capelli biondi che indicò i barboni e lui li vide"Senti,un mio amico all'università ha fatto uno studio sugli schizofrenici cronici.

Dovrebbero avere delle reazioni stereotipe che si ripetono circa ogni 20 minuti,sai come se avessero nel cervello un disco che si è incantato e ripete sempre la stessa frase...beh è tutto il giorno che li sto guardando e non sembrano fare alcun movimento di alcun genere,stanno li,fermi,completamente immobili."

"E dove vuoi che vadano con quelle brutte facce che si ritrovano?"disse il ragazzo.

"Oh..."disse lei guardandosi il bicipite destro e vide che c'era un livido.

"Che hai fatto?"disse lui.

"Oggi pomeriggio ho sbattuto contro qualcosa,sta iniziando a farmi male."disse lei.

"Forse sei un po' nervosa."disse l'orientale.

"È una botta Walter,non ti vengono i lividi perché sei nervoso."disse lei

"Quando avevo i brufoli dissero che era la paura di diventare omosessuale."disse Walter e lei rise.

Quello con gli occhiali prese la giacca e incontrò Liar "Allora ci rivediamo lunedì mattina."

"Hai niente per me?"disse Liar.

"No,penso di noi."disse lui "Ah,per quanto riguarda l'acidità,basandomi sui campioni di corrosione..."

"Ho visto i dati che mi hai fornito."disse Liar.

"Si..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Beh non può essere così alto."disse Liar.

"Beh,lo so,ma lei mi ha chiesto di avanzare un'ipotesi."disse lui.

"Va bene,vattene."disse Liar.

"Buonanotte,signore."disse lui.

"Ehi."disse Liar e l'altro si fermò "Cos'è questa storia del signore?"

"Ok,buona notte signor dottore."disse l'altro che andò.

"Meglio."disse Liar.

Il ragazzo uscì e vide che in fondo a delle scale c'era un crocifisso con attaccato sopra un piccione morto.

"Mio Dio."disse lui,poi sentì dei rumori e uno dei barboni prese metà di una bicicletta avvicinandosi,lui provò a risalire le scale ,ma vide che in cima c'erano altri barboni che avanzavano verso di lui che indietreggiò,poi l'altro lo trafisse con il pezzo di bicicletta.

Lui cadde a terra e restò impalato,poi loro iniziarono a diventare immobili.

Bairak salì delle scale con dei fogli e trovò Biam che gli andò in contro dalla sala laboratorio.

"Senta,le posso parlare un attimo?"disse Biam e i due si misero nel corridoio.

"Si?"disse Bairak.

"Qui nessuno dice niente,ma io voglio qualche chiarimento."disse Biam "Stiamo ancora facendo la prima serie di esami e nessuno si è mai fermato da quando siamo arrivati."

"Concludi."disse Bairak.

"Mai...non ho mai visto niente di simile a quello che sta accadendo di la."disse Biam.

"Sta calmo,torna a lavoro."disse Bairak.

"Una forma di vita sta crescendo dal liquido prebiotico,non si sta disgregando disordinatamente,è perfettamente organizzata."disse Biam "Sta diventando qualcosa.

Cosa?

Voglio dire...un animale,una malattia,cosa?"

"Per tutti noi è sempre duro venire a conoscenza di qualcosa che non vorremmo mai sapere."disse Bairak dandogli un foglio.

"Ho visto cadere dal cielo una stella in un pozzo senza fondo e lui è schizzato fuori come l'acqua..."disse Biam che restò sconvolto "Ma è pazzesco."

La ragazza con gli occhiali entrò nella stanza dove c'era il cilindro e c'era anche quello con i capelli lunghi che era a toccare le macchine,poi si diresse verso di lei.

"Accidenti."disse lei.

"Non l'avevi visto?"disse lui.

"No,nelle ultime 4 ore ho lavorato sullo stato di corrosione del coperchio."disse lei "Si parla di miliardi di anni."

"Che cosa?"disse lui perplesso.

"Già."disse lei.

"Beh,io vado di sopra,vuoi che ti aspetti?"disse lui.

"No,vai."disse lei e lui andò.

La donna iniziò a sentire uno sfrigolio e dal coperchio uscivano piccole quantità di energia nera.

Bairak,il prete,quello con i capelli lunghi e Liam erano seduti ad un tavolo,Biam era appoggiato ad una macchina,Walter era contro un muro e la donna orientale era in piedi con dei fogli.

"Questa parte è la più complessa."disse lei "Una parte era indecifrabile come se qualcuno avesse cercato deliberatamente di cancellarla...ma io sono riuscita a rimetterla in sesto.

Allora comincio da qui:il contenitore è stato seppellito nel buio dei tempi in medio oriente.

Qui il tutto diventa un po' assurdo:il nemico,l'Anti Monitor,che una volta aveva terrorizzato la realtà fu relegato nel mondo delle tenebre.

A quando pare quest'entità relegò una parte dei suoi servi in questo contenitore,e questa è la sezione che hanno cercato di cancellare.

Più avanti dice:All'alba dell'universo vi era un pianeta chiamato Oa.

Un giorno uno degli abitanti di quel mondo riuscì a trovare il modo di guardare indietro nel tempo,così decise di scoprire come era nato l'Universo ,che all'epoca era giovane, e vide una gigantesca mano che dava origine al tutto.

Si rese anche conto,con orrore,che oltre a questa realtà ve n'era una maligna opposta a questa per sostanza.

In quella realtà vi era sostanza con non era sostanza e rocce fluttuanti e informi.

Ciò che qui era ordinato,li era disordinato,ciò che qui aveva certe leggi, li non le aveva,ciò che qui è solido, li ha un altro tipo di solidità.

Ciò che qui è molti li è uno.

In quella realtà vi era un ammasso di roccia circolare, informe e orribile e in questo luogo che non è un luogo nacque la vita la prima forma di vita che quel posto avesse mai visto.

Una creatura immortale,orrenda e abominevole.

Venne chiamato l'Anti Monitor.

Nelle cronache rimaste di quel mondo si disse:Esso viene per combatterci,era un'entità nata dall'altra parte,poco dopo la creazione,imbevuta di potere divino blasfemo,ma aveva una forma riconducibile ad un uomo."

La donna con gli occhiali si avvicinò al contenitore e poi un tavolo si mosse da solo spaventandola,poi lei vide che delle gocce partivano dal soffitto e vide che c'era una pozza rettangolare tra due travi.

Lei rimase a bocca aperta e un getto di energia entrò in lei,così iniziò a dimenarsi e a sentirsi male.

"Il terrore iniziò a quando questo essere capì di non essere solo e aprì una breccia sulla realtà dove noi viviamo."disse lei "Egli però avvertì la presenza di un suo opposto,nato all'inizio dei tempi,contemporaneamente a lui.

E così iniziò una guerra che durò un milione di anni fino a quando,dopo l'ultimo attacco,entrambi caddero nel sonno,uno in questa realtà,l'altro rispedito nella sua.

Il distruttore è rimasto dormiente per 9 miliardi di anni."

"Wow."disse Walter "Uno scherzo del genere può davvero rovinarti il fine settimana."

"Come ha fatto la chiesa cattolica a tenere tutto nascosto per 2000 anni?"disse quello con i capelli biondi.

"A quanto pare si decise di definire il male come una forza dello spirito celato nell'oscurità del cuore dell'uomo."disse il prete "Era più conveniente.

In questo modo l'uomo restava l'epicentro di tutto.

Una stupida menzogna,noi eravamo venditori,tutto qui,noi abbiamo venduto il nostro prodotto a quelli ci credevano.

La nuova vita.

Premiare noi stessi,punire i nostri nemici in modo di poter vivere con la nostra verità.

Un'enorme inganno.

Questa era la verità.

È stata tenuta nascosta fino ad adesso."

La donna con gli occhiali era a terra e soffocava.

Biam era ad una macchina che controllava delle frequenze e fu raggiunto da Bairak.

"Ehm,senti io vorrei che gli altri non sapessero di questa storia."disse Bairak.

"Io ho paura che sarà molto molto difficile."disse Biam "Guardi qui.

Quella cosa che è giù ha appena espresso una certa quantità di energia."

"Cioè?"disse Bairak.

"Con una linea dritta,con la precisione di meno di un millesimo di secondo."disse Biam.

"Sembra che tutti stiano prendendo questa cosa seriamente."disse Walter che arrivò "Non lo starete facendo anche voi?"

I due si guardarono.

La donna con gli occhiali,che ora era senza,guardava il cilindro.

Katerine era seduta ad una scrivania e quella bionda appoggiata al lato sinistro della porta.

"Che cosa dovremmo fare?"disse Katerine "Semplicemente tornare al lavoro?"

"Forse potremmo provare con una testa d'aglio."disse la bionda "Una benedizione.

Un crocifisso."

"Allora è davvero il diavolo che sta bussando alla porta."disse lei.

"Pochi minuti fa,c'è stata una vibrazione nel metallo di quella cosa che è giù."disse Biam "È stata molto forte.

Ne è uscita una specie di emissione cinetica.

Se io potessi trasmettere un segnale abbastanza forte..."

"Può far muovere qualsiasi oggetto...istantaneamente attraverso lo spazio."disse Bairak.

"Senza interventi esterni."disse Biam.

"Psicocinesi."disse Bairak.

"Energia,scaturita dalla mente."disse Biam.

"Non dirlo agli altri."disse Bairak.

"Perché no?"disse Biam "Hanno il diritto di sapere che questo...che quel coso è vivo."

"Non finché non proverai che si tratta di qualcosa di diverso,un'altra fonte di energia."disse Bairak.

"Va bene allora."disse lui.

Walter camminò nel corridoio e vide la donna che aveva gli occhiali che la fissava dal fondo del corridoio "Ti sei persa una lezione di storia.

Non mi crederesti se ti dicessi quello che sta succedendo."

Lui mangiò la mela e andò nella sua stanza dove trovò la donna orientale che guardava dalla finestra,mentre lui apriva una valigia e prendeva una lattina "Ne vuoi una?"

"No,grazie."disse l'altra che andò via.

"Che è successo?" disse quello con i capelli marroni lunghi.

"Forse è scossa."disse Walter.

"Hai visto Susan?"disse lui.

"Chi?"disse Walter.

"La radiologa,quella con gli occhiali."disse lui.

"Ah,si,era qui fuori."disse Walter e l'altro uscì.

"Dove?"disse lui.

"Era li."disse Walter uscendo.

"Ti va sempre di scherzare,eh?"disse lui.

"Niente affatto,ti ho detto che era li."disse Walter.

L'altro andò a controllare.

"Grazie tante per la piacevole conversazione."disse Walter.

L'uomo scese nel sotterraneo che era stato illuminato dalle lampade e vide la donna in fondo al corridoio,così accese la torcia "Susan?"

La donna andò via e lui andò nella stanza del cilindro.

Biam faceva una carezza a Katerine che era alla scrivania.

"C'è di più."disse lui che andò alla finestra e vide i vermi "Un genere d'energia sconosciuto spinge verso l'esterno.

Una forza controllabile."

"Per quale motivo?"disse Katerine.

"Cerca... di uscire."disse lui "Provocando mutamenti all'esterno.

Muove gli oggetti con il pensiero.

Eventi soprannaturali.

Un'intelligenza assolutamente superiore."

"Susan?"disse l'uomo "Sei qui?"

Lui avanzo versò il contenitore e trovò gli occhiali della donna a terra e li raccolse,poi si avvicinò ad una macchina che lampeggiava e non si accorse che la donna era dietro di lui e si avvicinava e mentre lo faceva la spia lampeggiava più forte.

Susan gli spezzò il collo con estrema facilità uccidendolo.

Bairak era ad un tavolo con il prete e la scrivania era piena di carte "Supponiamo che quello che dice la vostra fede sia fondamentalmente giusto.

Supponiamo che ci sia una mente universale che controlla ogni cosa.

Che anche ogni particella subatomica obbedisce al volere di Dio.

Ora...ogni particella ha un'antiparticella.

La sua immagine riflessa."

Bairak toccò un piccolo specchio "Il suo negativo.

Forse questa mente universale risiede nell'immagine dello specchio,invece che nel nostro universo come noi volevamo credere.

Forse questa mente è l'Anti-Dio e porta il buio invece della luce."

"Perché non c'è stata detta la verità?"disse l'altro.

"Senza la tecnologia per confermarlo?disse Bairak "Sarebbe diventata un'altra leggenda."

"MA LUI ERA NOSTRO PRIGIONIERO NON VOSTRO!"urlò il prete "Noi avevamo la responsabilità di avvertire il resto dell'umanità.

E invece quei malvagi ci costrinsero a dire..quello che loro volevano che dicessimo.

Noi credevamo che fosse la luce divina."

Il prete si guardò intorno "Qui improvvisamente è diventato freddo...come se...come se...se qualcosa si fosse mossa nella stanza."

Fuori c'erano quello di colore,quello con i capelli neri e quello con i capelli biondi lunghi che aveva una giacca e una cravatta bianchi.

"Senti,ti rendi conto di quello che succede lassù?!"disse Carter che era incapace di contenersi"Siamo sul punto di scoprire la verità assoluta!"

"Quel prete è completamente partito."disse quello biondo "Sta dando i numeri e io incomincio ad avere dei dubbi anche su Bairak."

"Io torno dentro."disse quello moro che tornò con l'altro.

"Forza,Frank."disse Carter che rientrò.

"Voi siete tutti impazziti come tutti quegli altri!"disse Frank "È UNA STRONZATA!"

"Dai,vieni!"disse quello Carter che entrò.

Frank rimase a braccia incrociate "Pazzi."

Passarono diversi istanti,poi Carter si voltò e vide i barboni in lontananza fissi a guardarlo,poi Susan aprì la porta d'ingresso in cima alla scalinata.

Le sue mani erano piene di scarafaggi mentre le teneva appoggiare sul davanzale.

Frank si guardò i piedi e vide una moltitudine di insetti intorno alle carpe,sulle gambe,sulle mani e se li trovò anche sulla faccia.

Un uomo accorse e lo pugnalò decine di volte.

Le equazioni continuavano a scorrere sullo schermo.

Katerine guardò la finestra.

La donna orientale continuò a scrivere "Non farti ingannare dal suo proposito perché uno sarà scelto."

Lei sentì dei rumori "Chi è?"

Nessuno rispose,poi lei continuò a scrivere.

Liam e quello di colore erano a dei tavoli e lavoravano poi arrivò anche quello moro.

"Dov'è Frank?"disse Liam.

"È andato via."disse Carter.

Biam,che era ai macchinari,si voltò "Quando?"

"Circa 20 minuti fa."disse Carter.

"Abbiamo cercato di dissuaderlo,ma..."disse quello con i capelli neri.

"Qualcuno ha visto Susan?"disse Liam.

"Chi?"disse quello moro.

"La radiologa."disse Liam "Quella con gli occhiali."

Tutti si guardarono.

"Beh,forse è andata via anche lei."disse Liam.

"Forse hanno avuto una buona idea."disse quello moro.

La luna piena era sulla chiesa.

Il barbone guardava il cadavere di Frank mentre gli scarafaggi gli entravano tutti nel palmo della mano.

Walter era su un letto e aveva degli incubi.

Vide la stessa chiese in una giornata nuvolosa.

"Questo non è un sogno."disse una voce "Non è un sogno.

Noi stiamo usando il sistema elettrico del tuo cervello come ricevente.

Noi non possiamo trasmettere attraverso interferenze consce."

La chiesa aveva la porta spalancata,l'interno era nero e dentro c'era una figura molto alta,con una corazza strana e un mantello, con dietro della luce bianca.

"Voi ricevete tutto questo come un sogno."disse la voce "Noi trasmettiamo dall'anno 199..."

Walter si svegliò di colpo e poi fu afferrato da Biam ed urlò.

"Walter."disse Biam mettendosi accanto al letto "Hai visto Mike?"

"Cosa?"disse lui "No."

"Susan?"disse Biam.

"Chi?"disse Walter.

"La radiologa."disse Biam "Quella con gli occhiali."

"Oh senti amico,stavo dormendo."disse Walter.

"Non riusciamo a trovarli e Frank se n'è andato."disse Biam"Anche altri vogliono andarsene.

Ci sarà una riunione nel laboratorio tra mezz'ora."

"Mike è andato via?"disse Walter.

"Non lo so."disse Biam "Sto andando giù a cercarlo."

Biam andò via.

"Visto che ormai sono sveglio."disse Walt che si alzò.

La donna orientale continuava a scrivere,poi sentì un suono e si avviò alla porta vedendo sia Wolter che Biam.

"Se non dovessi tornare prenditi la mia macchina."disse Walt.

Lei rise tornò dentro la stanza,poi spense il computer e camminò nei corridoi,entrò in una stanza,spense la luce e si mise sul letto.

Susan era dietro la porta,che chiuse lentamente.

Bairok dormiva sulla scrivania e vedeva la stessa figura nella chiesa.

L'essere allargava le braccia.

"Stai ricevendo queste immagini affinché tu possa alterare gli eventi che vedi."disse la voce "La nostra tecnologia non ha ancora creato una trasmittente abbastanza potente da raggiungere la tua coscienza e la tua consapevolezza."

La figura spalancò ancora le braccia.

Bairok si svegliò e il prete era vicino a lui, seduto davanti alla scrivania.

"Che cosa stava sognando?"disse il prete.

"Il suo regno padre non le consente di penetrare nel mio inconscio."disse Bairok "È mio,io posso abusarne quanto desidero...senza bisogno di confessare quello che ho dentro."

"C'è una cosa che non le ho detto."disse il prete "La confraternita del sonno.

Chiunque si trovi nelle sue vicinanze...fa lo stesso sogno.

Proprio quello che lei ha fatto adesso."

Susan salì sul letto della donna orientale che si svegliò quando era sopra di lei.

"Che c'è,Susan?"disse lei e l'altra le vomitò il liquido in bocca.

"Il prete guardiano ha fatto questo sogno per anni."disse il prete.

"Che cosa significa?"disse l'altro.

"È una premonizione."disse il prete "Il sogno si sviluppa,si schiude.

Incominceremo ad averlo ogni volta che ci addormentiamo.

È come se spingesse lontano tutto il resto...per creare uno spazio per se stesso."

"Siete qui?"disse Biam che era con Walter nella stanza del liquido.

"Pensi davvero che se ne sia andato?"disse Walter "Come se credesse davvero in tutta questa faccenda.

Ma perché mi guardate tutti in questo modo?"

"Perché ti comporti come uno stronzo."disse Biam che si avvicinò al contenitore.

"Questa faccenda è una stronzata."disse Walter "Senti,probabilmente Mike si sarà messo a dormire da qualche parte.

O si starà scopando la radiologa.

Anzi spero che se la stia facendo.

Spero che siano a cena in un bel ristorante."

Biam uscì dalla stanza e l'altro lo seguì.

Il corpo di Mike era a terra e l'energia gli andò dentro.

Quella bionda arrivò da Katerine che era alla scrivania con occhi chiusi.

"Ma come fai a continuare a lavorare così?"disse la bionda "Sono le 3 e mezza.

Io non ce la faccio,sono stanca morta."

"Continuo ad avere nel computer questi dati che non hanno nessun senso."disse Katerine

"Io ho smesso di dire cose ragionevoli 15 minuti fa."disse lei.

"No,sul serio."disse Katerine "Queste equazioni per me sono troppo complicate,non ci capisco assolutamente niente.

Va dormire un po',ti verrò a svegliare tra 30 minuti."

"45."disse lei voltandosi.

"Ok."disse Katerine "Ehi.

Stai bene?"

"Intorpidita."disse lei.

"Capisco quello che stai pensando."disse Katerine "Anch'io voglio andarmene e fingere che tutto questo non sia mai successo.

Che cos'hai?"

Katerine si alzò e le controllò il livido vedendo che c'era una croce sopra con un uncino sulla parte inferiore.

"Oh,non ti preoccupare."disse lei "Finalmente ha smesso di farmi male."

"Strano,sembra che formi un disegno."disse Katerine.

"Ho bisogno di riposare."disse l'altra.

"Vai,ti sveglierò io."disse Katerine.

"Grazie."disse la donna che andò verso la camera e bussò "Ehi.

Smettere di fare quello che state facendo e rivestitevi.

Sto per aprire la porta."

Lei entrò e non vide nessuno così si sedette sul letto al buio.

Arrivo Carter che restò sulla porta "Cose grosse in laboratorio stasera,c'è una riunione."

"Ah,dammi 15 minuti."disse lei.

"Vengo a chiamarti?"disse Carter.

"Più tardi."disse lei che si stese,mentre l'altro andò via.

Carter incontrò Biam e Walter "Allora?"

"Non ho trovato nessuno."disse Biam.

"Io vado su in laboratorio."disse Walter che si incamminò.

"Io arrivo subito."disse Biam che andò via.

L'uomo di colore vide che l'orientale scriveva al computer.

"Ci sarà una riunione in laboratorio."disse lui "Lisa?

Monna Lisa?"

Carter rise,ma lei non si mosse e continuò a scrivere.

"Lisa?"disse Carter preoccupato che si avvicinò e vide cosa scriveva "Vive.

Voi non sarete salvati dallo Spirito Santo.

Non sarete salvati da dio Monitor.

Di fatti...non sarete salvati!"

Susan chiuse la porta,lui si voltò e l'altra lo colpì mandandolo a terra.

"Forse l'unica cosa da fare sarebbe rinchiudere quest'edificio nel cemento."disse Liam che era al tavolo con Walter e con quello moro.

"Ecco,bravo."disse Walter "Allora facciamo una cosa:lanciamolo nello spazio."

"Ehi,ehi..."disse l'altro "Sento qualcosa."

Le apparecchiature inviarono segnali.

Lisa tenne Carter,svenuto, a terra mentre Susan lo baciò mettendogli l'energia in bocca.

Arrivò anche Bairok con il prete.

"Dove sono gli altri?"disse Bairok.

"Credo se ne siano andati."disse Biam.

"Kelly sta dormendo,non ho voluto svegliarla."disse Katerine.

"Vi devo chiedere di restare."disse Bairok "Il lavoro che faremo nelle prossime 48 ore è fondamentale."

"Quanti di voi si sono addormentati stasera?"disse il prete "Su ditemelo per favore."

Walter alzò la mano e anche il moro lo fece.

"Avete sognato."disse lui "Avete sognato la facciata di questa chiesa e una figura scura che ne usciva?

Non vi è sembrato qualcosa di diverso da un sogno?"

I due si guardarono,mentre Bairok dava dei fogli a Biam.

"Anch'io ho fatto quel sogno."disse Bairok "Ed era un sogno che non sembrava appartenere al mio subconscio.

Era come se stessi guardando qualcosa di pre-registrato."

"Tachioni?"disse Biam.

"Può darsi."disse Bairok.

"Che cosa sono?"disse il moro.

"Viene...dal greco."disse Biam "Vuol dire veloce."

"Allora che cos'è il sogno?"disse Bairok "Una precognizione?

Il sapere anticipato di un evento futuro?

Una parziale visione di qualcosa che deve ancora accadere?"

"Causato da quella cosa la sotto?"disse Waler.

"Forse no."disse Bairok.

"Il tachione è una particella che viaggia più veloce della luce."disse Biam.

"E se non fosse un sogno?"disse il prete "Se fosse un messaggio?"

"E se questi sogni,premonizioni,presagi...se fossero davvero dei messaggi visivi mandati da altri esseri umani?"disse Bairok "Fotografie!

Segnali video."

"Ma da dove?"disse il moro.

"Dal futuro."disse Katerine"Qualsiasi cosa che viaggia più veloce della luce sembrerebbe andare all'indietro del tempo."

"Uno scienziato che vivrebbe nel futuro potrebbe calcolare il punto esatto occupato dalla terra del passato,avendo la traiettoria e la velocità."disse Biam "E mandare un segnale tachione in quel punto,trasmettendo informazioni all'indietro nel tempo."

"Facendoci rivedere i suoi impulsi elettrici."disse lei "Stimolando il nostro inconscio."

"Ma per quale ragione?"disse Liam.

"Potrebbe essere un avvertimento per farci vedere quello che succederà."disse Biam che giocava con delle carte su un monitor"Una specie di...visione a distanza del futuro.

In modo che noi lo si possa cambiare."

Tutti rimasero in silenzio.

"Qualcuno ha voluto avvertirci."disse Biam "È ora di capire perché esistiamo."

I computer si spensero.

"C'è qualcosa che non va."disse Walter "Non riceve più niente."

"È come morto."disse il moro.

Tutti iniziarono a controllare dei cavi,mentre il prete stringeva il suo libro.

"Forse è il generatore?"disse Waltrer.

"No,sembrerebbe che le unità al piano di sotto siano tagliate."disse il moro.

Lisa e Susa portavano il contenitore di liquido nel corridoio.

"Ehi."disse una voce disumana e Katerine si affacciò alla finestra vedendo Frank in piedi"Ascoltatemi.

Ascoltatemi."

"Venite a vedere."disse lei e tutti andarono alla finestra.

"Ho un messaggio per voi...e non vi piacerà."disse Frank.

"Guardate il suo torace."disse Biam.

"Oh mio Dio..."disse Katerine.

Il torace di Frank era pieno di scarafaggi che divoravano le carni,i suoi occhi erano completamente neri,aveva uno squarcio che iniziava sullo zigomo sinistro,andava verso il naso,poi si curvava a sinistra sulla fronte e poi a destra,la parte sinistra della fronte era piena di bozzi e l'espressione era come amorfa.

"Pregate di morire."disse Frank e la sua testa si staccò da corpo,poi il suo piede destro esplose ,rivelando gli scarafaggi.

Tutti si ritrassero spaventati.

"È orribile!"disse Biam.

Il corpo si afflosciò due volte sulle gambe,poi cadde all'indietro.

Carter saliva le scale trascinando con se una sedia e cantando in africano,poi tutti corsero in corridoio,lui staccò una delle aste di legno dello schienale della sedia,rise e si tagliò la gola.

"NO!"urlarono diversi,ma Carter cadde a terra.

La donna bionda dormiva su un letto e il contenitore era stato portato nella sua stanza dalle due,poi il coperchio si svitò emanando fumo.

Carter aveva la gola fasciata,ma era morto.

"Ego te apsolvo,in nomine patris...et filis...et..."disse il prete che si fermò "No.

No.

No."

Bairok e Liam corsero verso le porte e cercarono di aprirle,ma fu tutto inutile poiché i barboni avevano messo carrelli,secchi e mobili davanti alle entrante barricandole.

Biam e il ragazzo moro stavano cercando di aprire le porte,poi dallo spiraglio videro i barboni che li fissavano.

Walter corse dalla ragazza bionda ed aprì la porta accendendo la torcia,dato che gli interruttori non funzionavano "Kelly."

Lui camminò dentro la stanza e vide che il contenitore era quasi vuoto e che il soffitto era pieno di energia nera che scendeva negli occhi e nella bocca di Kelly.

Walter si accorse di Susan accanto a lui e cadde su un lettino che si rovesciò.

"Hanno sbarrato le porte."disse Liam.

"Ehi."disse Bairok a Biam e all'altro "Venite,hanno chiuso le porte sul retro."

"Noi abbiamo controllato da quella parte."disse il ragazzo "Ma che sta succedendo?"

"Non lo so."disse Bairok.

Katerine camminò verso di loro e dietro di lei c'era il prete.

"Come stai?"disse lei che che lo abbracciò.

"Bene."disse Biam.

"Ma che succede?"disse il ragazzo moro.

"Portate tutte le torce che trovate."disse Bairok "Qualsiasi cosa!

Candele,qualsiasi cosa..."

Walter si riprese e vide che Liam era entrato nella stanza.

"SONO QUI,NON ENTRARE!"urlò Walter,ma la ragazza orientale gli sputò il liquido addosso e lui cadde fuori dalla porta.

Gli altri si avvicinarono,ma Lisa si mise accanto a lui.

Il prete ne approfittò per entrare in una stanza e chiudere a chiave la porta.

Walter illuminò Susan che si avvicinava,poi si chiuse in uno sgabuzzino.

Mentre Liam era a terra sulla soglia comparse Carter che rise mentre ,dalla porta della cantina, uscì quello con i capelli marroni lunghi.

"Entriamo li dentro!"disse Bairok e tutti si chiusero in una stanza.

"CHIUDETE!"urlò Bairok e Biam,insieme a Katerine,bloccò la porta,mentre l'altro prese un divano e ce lo mise davanti insieme a Bairok,poi furono messi anche altri mobili davanti alla porta.

Il prete fece dei passi indietro rispetto alla porta e si mise dietro un armadio che era poco staccato da muro.

Walter si avvicinò alla grata della porta,mentre Carter e Lisa restavano dermi in corridoio.

Tutti i mobili e le sedie della stanza erano state accatastate sulla porta.

Katerine abbracciò Biam.

Walter vide che Susan si voltò e l'altra entrò nella stanza,poi le due si misero vicine a guardarlo,lui accese la torcia,la illuminò e poi illuminò Kelly che aveva un'enorme pancione,poi vide il simbolo sul braccio e alla fine spense la luce.

Liam aprì gli occhi,poi si alzò.

"Sta sorgendo il sole."disse Katerine.

Bairok si affacciò e vide i barboni da entrambe le parti della strada.

La pelle di Kelly iniziò a squamarsi e a cambiare colore.

Le due restavano a fissarlo.

"Non so cosa non darei per non trovarmi in questo posto."disse Walter "Lisa,mi dispiace per quello che ho detto prima."

"Mi sembrava di aver sentito Walter."disse Katerine che si appoggiò ad un muro chinandosi, seguita da tutti gli altri "Walter?

Walter?"

"Che c'è?"disse lui.

"Dove sei."disse Katerine.

"Se te lo dicessi non mi crederesti."disse lui che toccò il muro e poi lo colpì leggermente con la torcia "Ehi!

Ce la fai a sfondare questo muro?"

Biam bussò alcune volte sulla parte "Non so.

La parete è molto spessa."

"Stai bene?"disse Katerine.

"Non so per quanto ancora,,ma adesso si."disse Walter "Aspetta un attimo."

Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla porta,poi tornò al muro "Sono fermi la fuori.

Non cercano di entrare.

Per qualche motivo hanno smesso di aggredire."

"Ehi,dove ti trovi esattamente?"disse Biam,mentre Katerine iniziò a colpire la parete con un pezzo di legno con in cima una punta di metallo.

"Con questo dovremmo riuscire a farcela."disse Katerine "Ci vorrà un po'…

Walter,forse riusciremo a farcela."

"Quanto tempo ci vorrà?"disse Walter.

"Ore."disse Biam.

"Ma siete matti!"disse Walter "Va bene,fate presto però."

Il prete sentì dei colpi alla porta e poi Carter riuscì ad entrare,fissò uno specchio e si avvicinò lentamente emettendo dei suoni simili a riso e al pianto,poi annuì davanti allo specchio e lo toccò.

Biam e Bairok si sporsero per guardare fuori e videro i barboni.

"Beh,state pronti a ritirarmi su."disse Biam che si mise sul davanzale della finestra,poi saltò giù e i barboni iniziarono ad avanzare.

"Vieni su!"disse Katerine e lui fu portato su.

Walter era alla porta e guardava le due attraverso la grata "Salve,avete visto qualche bel film,ultimamente?"

Walter sentì dei rumori e vide che la pancia si stava lentamente abbassando.

"Sentite questa:una madre ebrea va all'aeroporto per recarsi dalla figlia."disse Walter "La figlia scende dall'aereo con uno stregone zulù alto due metri e mezzo che ha un osso al naso.

La madre strilla:Cretina!

Ti avevo detto un medico,ma ricco!"

Lui rise,ma loro no.

Katerine dormì e sognò la chiesa.

"Non è un sogno."disse la voce "Noi usiamo il sistema elettrico del vostro cervello come una riferente.

Non possiamo trasmettere al livello conscio."

La figura nera era sempre all'interno della chiesa.

"Voi ricevete questo messaggio come un sogno."disse la voce "Noi trasmettiamo questo messaggio dall'anno 199..."

Katerine si svegliò e vide che il ragazzo di colore aveva fatto un grosso buco nel muro ed era arrivato ad uno strato di mattoni.

"Possiamo provare dal corridoio quando sarà buio."disse Biam che era seduto sulla zona cucina con accanto Bairok "Se riesco a passare potrei rompere qualche finestra e chiedere aiuto."

"Nessuno ci può aiutare."disse Bairok che si allontanò

Katerine si alzò e gli andò vicino "L'altra mattina avevi detto che avevi qualcosa da dirmi...e ora forse pensi che non abbia nessuna importanza...ma hai torto.

È l'unica cosa importi."

Lei lo baciò.

Carter aveva un'aria molto triste e toccava lo specchio con la mano.

Il prete aveva la bibbia aperta.

Kelly aveva intere parti del volto senza la pelle che mostravano la muscolatura,pelle squamata e rugosa,in più mancavano dei pezzi anche sulle braccia e sulle mani.

Non aveva più la pancia.

Walter era sconvolto nel vederla.

Il Sole stava tramontando.

Bairak guardò il davanzale pieno di formiche "Formiche operaie,destinate a scopi inimmaginabili fino ad ora per noi.

La gente della strada,i nostri colleghi,tutti sotto controllo."

"Una possessione demoniaca."disse Biam.

"Una specie."disse Bairok "Non quello che potremmo aspettarci però.

Mai quello."

"Perché dovrebbe aver bisogno di noi?"disse Katerine "Il libro dice:il loro obbiettivo è far passare il loro padrone in questo luogo...qualunque cosa esso sia."

"Potrebbe esserci un limite a quello che può riuscire a fare."disse Bairok "Come una massa di liquido riesce a controllare organismi semplici molto facilmente,ma forse ha bisogno di qualcosa di più completo.

Qualcosa in cui vivere."

"Mi sentite?"disse Walter.

"Walter?"disse Biam che stava allargando il buco.

"Kelly,sta di nuovo mutando."disse Walter

La pelle di Kelly era come mummificata e c'erano grosse porzioni di muscoli allo scoperto sul volto,in più la pelle era bagnata.

"Il gonfiore è diminuito come se fosse stato assorbito da suo fisico."disse Walter "Riesco a vedere dei cambiamenti nei tessuti.

Credo che stia mutando anche la struttura ossea."

"Forse questo è per lui l'unico mezzo per acquisire potere."disse Bairok "Un parassita che cresce in un organismo ospitante,questo potrebbe essere un periodo di gestazione."

"Credo di incominciare a capire."disse Katerine "Kelly aveva un segno,un livido,quasi una figura.

L'avevo già visto su quel libro...la staffa dell'astrologo,usata nei riti magici del medioevo."

"Lei aveva quel segno?"disse Bairak.

"Si."disse Katerine "Come se fosse stata prescelta."  
"WALTER!"urlò Bairok.

"Che c'è?"disse Walter.

"Continua a guardare attentamente."disse Bairok "Riferisci qualsiasi cosa vedi!"

"Sto morendo dalla paura."disse Walter.

"Dio è padre di nostro signore,Gesù Cristo."disse il prete leggendo la Bibbia "Io invoco il tuo sacro nome...supplicandoti...umilmente affinché tu...ci conceda il tuo aiuto...contro questo...spirito...malvagio."

Carter piangeva davanti allo specchio.

"...che ora...sta tormentando queste tue creature."disse il prete "Per nostro signore...Gesù Cristo."

Walter puntò la torcia essendo notte e Kelly,che si contorceva,aprì gli occhi e lo guardò sorridendo,poi si alzò leggermente dal letto e mosse il lettino caduto con il pensiero.

"Guarda verso questi tuoi sudditi,avvolti in questa spira."disse il prete.

Carter si volò.

"Dove sei...Gesù?"disse il prete "Dove sei?"

Kelly si mise seduta e la torcia si spense,poi lei mosse la testa e il lettino a terra si mosse da solo.

"PORCA PUTTANA!"urlò Walter che si mise a rompere il muro anche lui "FATEMI SUBITO USCIRE DI QUI!

AIUTATEMI AD USCIRE!"

Biam e quella con i capelli neri iniziarono a spostare la barricata,mentre Katerine rompeva il muro.

Kelly si alzò e mise la mano destra verso le due,poi si voltò e la porta si spaccò al centro.

"NO!"urlò lui "AIUTO!"

Le luci saltarono,mentre le due si avvicinarono ed iniziarono a spingere.

Biam aprì leggermente la porta,mentre Bairak prendeva una lattina e una piccola asta.

Quello con i capelli lunghi mise la mano dentro la stanza,poi entrò,Birak fece scoppiare la lattina e lo accecò,poi Biam lo colpì con una trave e il ragazzo con i capelli neri,su dei mobili,fece lo stesso,ma poi lui fece uscire dalla bocca il liquido e l'altro cadde a terra,Bairak gli mise l'asta in un occhio e lui cadde.

Kelly rise poi guardò a terra e spalancò gli occhi vedendo un piccolo specchietto.

Biam uscì e vide Liar,poi lo colpì al mento e lo mandò a terra.

Kelly e Bairok iniziarono a tirare Walter che veniva tenuto per le gambe dalle due,che furono colpite alla testa dai mattoni,poi la sollevarono,Walter le diede una ginocchiata alla pancia e la buttò fuori dalla finestra.

Kelly prese lo specchietto,lo guardò e il vetro si illuminò di luce,poi lei ci infilò le dita dentro che apparvero all'interno un'enorme spazio nero.

Biam la vide e poi passò oltre,mentre lei gettava a terra il vetro,poi vide Carter davanti allo specchio.

"Padre."disse Kelly con una voce spettrale,quasi un sussurro,poi gettò l'oggetto a terra.

Biam entrò in un'altra porta.

Kelly usci nel corridoio ed entro nella stanza dove quello di colore le andò incontro.

Lei gli accarezzò il volto con la mano destra.

Il prete si affacciò e la vide che Kelly guardava lo specchio e si avvicinava.

"Padreee!"disse Kelly e lo specchio si illuminò di energia bianca.

Il prete si chinò e vide il tutto.

Susan corse verso Walter che la gettò dalla finestra.

Kelly mise la mano nello specchio.

Il prete vide un ascia sotto una stoffa,la prese e fece il segno della croce "Spirito malvagio..."

Carter stava per intervenire,ma Biam gli mise il pezzo di legno intorno al petto da dietro e lo trascinò fuori.

"...ego te maledico!"disse il prete tagliando il braccio destro che fluttuò nella dimensione specchio.

Carter aveva Biam sulla schiena e sbatté le spalle al muro ridendo e liberandosi.

Il braccio di Kelly crebbe di nuovo all'istante.

"VADE RETRO,SPIRITO MALVAGIO!"disse il prete che le tagliò la testa facendola cadere.

Carter gettò a terra Biam.

Kelly riprese la testa e se la riattaccò.

"VADE RETRO,IN NOMINE DOMINI!"disse il prete "VADE RETRO..."

Kelly rise,poi mosse la testa e l'armadio bloccò il prete al muro.

Kelly camminò nel corridoio e Liam,a terra, tentò di afferrarla.

Kelly mise la mano dentro lo specchio "Padre,vieni alla libertà..."

Una mano afferrò quella di Kelly.

Carter era sopra Biam che però si voltò impedendo all'altro di gettargli il liquidi in bocca.

Kelly fece uscire dallo specchio una mano grande più della testa di una persona,coperta da metallo grigio e vide anche la parte iniziale dell'avambraccio che era coperta da una corazza blu che era fatta da placche circolari.

Katerine corse verso lo specchio e mandò sia se stesse sia Kelly nell'altra dimensione.

"CHE DIO TI SALVI!"urlò il prete tirando l'accetta sullo specchio e rompendolo.

"NOO!"urlò Biam mentre Carter cadeva a terra come tutti gli altri sotto il controllo dell'entità e dalla bocca di tutti uscì fumo.

Biam rimase a terra.

I barboni si allontanarono nella notte e Walter scese dalla finestra per soccorrere le altre due,poi camminò tra i barboni e fuggì in strada.

All'alba del giorno dopo la polizia e i pompieri avevano circondato la zona e Walter era li con una coperta addosso.

Il prete veniva portato via su una barella "Lo abbiamo fermato.

Lo abbiamo fermato qui.

Con la grazia di Dio,l'ho fermato.

Il futuro evocato da...da quel vile serpente...ora non potrà più realizzarsi."

Il prete fu portato via e Bairok lo guardò.

Biam era davanti allo specchio rotto e Bairok era davanti a lui.

"Le parti più piccole non potevano vivere senza la forza dell'intero."disse Bairak "Sono dovute perire quando tutta l'unità è stata scacciata e respinta.

Siamo al sicuro,ma ci sta aspettando dall'altra parte.

Lei è morta per noi."

"Lo so."disse Biam.

La mattina dopo Biam dormiva e sognò la chiesa.

"Questo non è un sogno."disse la voce "Non è un sogno,noi stiamo usando il campo elettrico del tuo cervello come una ricevente.

Non possiamo trasmettere attraverso interferenze consce,tu ricevi questo messaggio come se fosse un sogno."

La figura dentro la chiesa ora era femminile ora.

Era una donna con la pelle grigio chiaro,con i capelli neri,lisci e lunghi fin sotto le scapole a sinistra,mentre erano rasati a destra.

Aveva gli occhi con le pupille che emanavano luce rossa,era senza sopracciglia,con due linee sopra gli occhi e altre due linee che passavano in obliquo sullo zigomo e arrivavano al labbro superiore,una al centro e una all'estremità.

Il collo era scoperto,ma alla base c'era una placca di metallo circolare intrecciato che terminava con una pietra rossa.

Il seno e la pancia erano coperti da una corazza aderente marrone spento,con le estremità d'oro e delle linee oblique d'oro.

La corazza passava anche tra le gambe coprendo le parti sotto la vita.

Al centro del petto c'era una sfera rossa,poi un'altra più grande sotto,da cui partivano due linee curve verso il basso che andavano lentamente verso le gambe.

La parte esterna delle gambe all'inizio era coperta da una placca marrone,con i contorni d'oro che andava oltre la vita.

All'altezza della vita c'era un cerchio al centro della corazza con una cintura di metallo marrone fusa con l'armatura.

La parte esterna delle gambe,sotto la placca blu era coperta da una corazza aderente bianca legata tramite due cinghie sottili,poi c'erano gli stivali d'oro e neri fatti da diverse placche.

Il braccio sinistro,quello in cui aveva l'ascia era scoperto,ma l'avambraccio aveva un bracciale di metallo,quello destro aveva una placca di metallo sul bicipite tenuta da tre cinghie e poi una placca di metallo tenuta da altre cinghie.

Aveva anche un orecchino di metallo sull'orecchio destro.

"Noi trasmettiamo dall'anno 1999."disse la voce "Ricevi questo messaggio perché tu possa modificare gli eventi che vedrai.

La nostra tecnologia è conosciuta da coloro che hanno delle trasmittenti abbastanza potenti da raggiungere il tuo stato conscio,ma questo non è un sogno,tu vedi quello che succede realmente."

Lei uscì dalla chiesa e spalancò le braccia.

Biam si svegliò,poi guardò accanto a se e vide Kelly ed urlò,poi si svegliò sul serio.

Guardo lo specchio in camera sua e si avvicinò lentamente,si toccò il volto ed allungò la mano sinistra verso il vetro.


	54. DONNIE DARKO

DONNIE DARKO

1988

All'alba,tra le colline boscose,su una stradina,vi era un ragazzo a terra in pigiama.

Il Sole stava appena iniziando ad illuminare l'orizzonte.

Al lato della strada,vicino allo strapiombo,cera una bici a terra.

Il ragazzo si svegliò,si mise seduto e si guardò intorno,poi si alzò e sorrise voltandosi,mentre gli uccelli cinguettavano,prese la bici e andò via.

Raggiunse pedalando un piccolo paesino mentre il Sole iniziava a sorgere.

In paese c'era un cartello che parlava della festa di Halloween.

Per strada c'erano due ragazze che camminavano insieme.

Alla fine raggiunse la villetta dove il padre,un uomo con capelli bianchi,maglietta verde e pantaloni chiari,stava allontanando le foglie dal giardino,mediante un attrezzo simile ad una sega elettrica,ma con un tubo nero sulla punta che emetteva vento.

La sorella di Donnie lo raggiunse e lui gli puntò l'oggetto al volto,facendola allontanare e ridendo.

Il ragazzo arrivò alla porta sul retro e lasciò cadere la casa nel vialetto.

La seconda sorella,più piccola,saltava su una rete rotonda,mentre la madre leggeva un libro stando su una sdraio in giardino.

Il ragazzo le passò davanti ed entrò nella casa arrivando nella cucina e trovando un biglietto sul frigo che diceva: "Dov'è Donnie?"

Il ragazzo aprì il frigorifero.

La sera seguente erano tutti e cinque al tavolo di legno.

Il ragazzo indossava dei jeans blu e una maglietta grigia.

La cena era a base di pizza.

"Io voto per Dukakis."disse la ragazza grande e il padre lasciò la pizza davanti alla bocca per qualche secondo.

"Ehm..."disse la madre.

"Umh...bene...magari quando avrai dei figli a cui servirà l'apparecchio e...e non potrai permettertelo perché metà dello stipendio di tuo marito dovrà andare nelle tasche di quel tipo..."disse il padre.

"Lo stipendio di mio marito?"disse lei e la madre rise.

"Comunque non voglio sfornare eredi fino a 30 anni."disse lei.

"E lavorerai ancora in quel posto?"disse il ragazzo "Dicono che una maglieria è un gran posto dove allevare figli."

"Sei molto spiritoso,Donnie."disse la ragazza.

"No,io penso che un anno di vacanza sia sufficiente."disse la madre "Devi andare ad Harward in autunno."

"Mamma,non mi hanno ancora ammessa."disse lei.

"Ma tu pensi che Dukakis proteggerà il paese fino a che tu non sfornerai dei figli?"disse la donna.

"Si,certo."disse lei.

"Ah..."disse la madre.

"Io quando li sforno?"disse la piccola che aveva capelli castani,legati in una coda di cavallo

"Non prima delle mestruazioni."disse Donnie.

"Non ho sentito bene."disse la madre.

"Donnie,sei proprio un coglione."disse la ragazza che prese un bicchiere e bevve.

"Ehi,Elizabeth...sento una certa ostilità."disse Donnie ridendo e poi divenne serio "Perché non ci vai tu in terapia?

Mamma e papà pagheranno 200 dollari all'ora e qualcuno ascolterà le tue opinioni.

Così non tormenti noi?"

"D'accordo."disse Elizabeth "Tu allora spiegagli perché non prendi più le medicine."

Lui la indicò con l'indice destro "Sei una sfondapalle."

Elizabeth rise.

"Per cortesia..."disse la madre.

Elizabeth rise ancora "Cosa sono?

Una sfondapalle?"

"Tesoro..."disse il padre toccando le mani della piccola.

"E tu sei un ciucciascopate!"disse Elizabeth.

"Tappati le orecchie."disse il padre tappandosi le orecchie.

"Ah si!?"disse Donnie "E mi dici come fa uno ciucciare scopate?!"

"Vuoi che te lo spieghi?"disse lei.

"Si,magari!"disse Donnie.

"Non voglio questi discorsi!"disse la madre gesticolando mentre la ragazza rideva "Soprattutto a tavola!

Basta!"

"Cos'è un ciucciascopate?"disse la figlia piccola e il padre rise mentre aveva in bocca il pezzo di pizza.

Poco dopo la madre era fuori dalla camera di Donnie al secondo piano,appoggiata alla ringhiera delle scale e sospirava.

Le pareti erano bianche con decorazioni scure e le porte bianche.

"Io ho accettato di lavorare li solo per stare con te."disse Elizabeth camminando nel corridoio.

"Taglia."disse la madre.

"Che c'è?"disse Elizabeth.

"Come sai delle medicine?"disse la madre.

"Non pensavo fosse importante."disse Elizabeth.

"Invece è importante e molto."disse la madre con le mani sui fianchi.

Donnie era sul letto,con la schiena appoggiata alla parete e leggeva un libro.

Aveva i piedi scalzi,pantaloni scuri,maglietta a maniche corte azzurra,c'era un asciugamano a righe con vari colori alle sue spalle,alla sua sinistra c'era una libreria e a destra una lampada nera.

La madre bussò,entrò e chiuse la porta.

"Sto leggendo, esci dalla mia stanza."disse Donnie.

Lei incrociò le braccia "Dove vai di notte?"

Lui abbassò il libro "Vuoi uscire alla mia stanza?"

"Hai impacchettato la casa dei Jonson?"disse la madre.

"Questo sei venuta a chiedermi?"disse Donnie.

"No..."disse la madre.

"È uno scherzo che non faccio più da anni,mamma."disse Donnie.

"Che è successo a mio figlio?"disse lei "Non ti riconosco più ormai."

"Allora prendile tu quelle maledette pillole."disse Donnie.

La madre si voltò e andò via.

"Stronza."disse Donnie e la madre si fermò nel corridoio,poi proseguì.

Arrivata nella stanza del marito,lo trovò a leggere sul letto.

"Nostro figlio mi ha appena chiamata "stronza"."disse lei.

Il padre la guardò "Non sei stronza.

A volte stronzeggi,ma non sei stronza."

La madre rise.

Donnie andò a prendere delle pillole nell'armadietto del bagno.

A notte fonda il padre accese la luce,andò in salotto davanti alla tv e si addormentò li.

Donnie dormiva.

Ottobre 2,1988

Una voce femminile lo svegliò "Svegliati."

Donnie aprì gli occhi e la sua pupilla si allargò,ci apparve la figura di un teschio dentro e ci furono onde d'urto,poi accese la luce,essendo sonnambulo e scese le scale.

"Ti ho osservato a lungo."disse la voce femminile.

Donnie passò davanti al padre che dormiva e lo fissò,per un po',poi proseguì verso il frigo e poi alla porta.

"Sono qui."disse la voce "Vieni."

Donnie uscì.

"Più vicino."disse la voce.

Donnie vide una donna dalla parte opposta della strada e sorrise.

La donna era magra,alta,aveva i capelli bianchi lisci e lunghi,con due ciocche sulle spalle.

Le spalle e le braccia erano scoperte.

La pelle era molto pallida.

Il seno e la pancia erano coperti da un vestito bianco latte e poi c'era una gonna che arrivava fino a terra.

Sui gomiti delle braccia c'erano legati due mantelli che andavano verso terra.

"28 giorni...6 ore...42 minuti...12 secondi."disse la donna"Ecco... quando il mondo... finirà."

Donnie rise ancora "Perché?"

Il padre di Donnie era davanti alla tv e dormiva.

La sorella di Donnie entrò a casa e si appoggiò alla porta,ridendo.

Improvvisamente un rombo fece tremare tutta la casa,svegliando tutti e facendo crollare pezzi di soffitto,libri e lampade.

Il padre si alzò scosso,mentre la figlia si metteva seduta a terra.

Donnie, all'alba,era in un campo di golf.

Due uomini lo svegliarono.

"Ragazzo?"disse il primo "Ragazzo?

Donnie?

Donnie Darko?

Ma che ti è successo?"

"Chi è questo?"disse il secondo.

"Il figlio di Eddie Darko."disse primo "Mi dispiace Jim,abita qui vicino,ma non so cosa..."

Donnie si accorse di avere un pennarello nero in mano

"Forse è un sonnambulo del golf."disse Jim.

L'altro rise e lo indicò "Sta ancora cercando la buca!"

I due iniziarono a ridere mentre lui si alzava.

Donnie si accorse di avere i numeri dettati dalla donna sul braccio,scritti con il pennarello nero.

"Tutto bene,figliolo?"disse Jim.

"Si..."disse Donnie.

"Stiamo fuori dai campi la notte,ok?"disse l'uomo.

"Ah...si,mi scusi signor Fisher."disse Donnie allontanandosi "Non succederà più."

"Non li sopporto i ragazzi."disse il primo.

"Giochiamo?"disse Jim

Donnie trovò una folla di persone davanti ad una transenna con dietro un poliziotto.

C'erano anche i pompieri e le auto della polizia.

"DONNIE!"disse una ragazza "DONNIE!

GUARDA!

È CASA TUA!"

La guardia lo fermò "Non si può passare."

"Ma quella è casa mia..."disse Donnie.

"Ho detto che non si può passare."disse la guardia.

"È casa mia,abito li."disse Donnie che passò.

"Lascialo andare."disse la guardia.

Donnie vide una gru che estraeva dalla casa il motore di un aereo.

"Eccolo,Samantha."disse il padre con la bambina in braccio e la madre e la sorella sorrisero "Tuo fratello."

"È CADUTO IN CAMERA TUA IL MOTORE!"urlò la bambina.

Degli uomini in giacca e cravatta arrivarono sul posto.

"La signora Darko?"disse l'uomo che le strinse la mano mentre lei annuiva "Sono Bob Grant dell'aviazione civile."

L'uomo mostrò il documento "Vorremmo parlare con lei e con suo marito in privato,signora."

"In privato?"disse lei.

"Si."disse l'uomo.

Il marito annuì.

"D'accordo."disse lei "Andiamo."

"Prego."disse lui.

"Vieni."disse la sorella maggiore che abbracciò la minore "Allora come va?

Ti sei spaventata?"

"Non tanto."disse la bambina.

I genitori firmarono dei pezzi di carta sul cofano dell'auto.

"Vi abbiamo trovato una sistemazione,starete in albergo,andate pure a riposarvi,qui penseremo a tutto noi."disse l'uomo.

"Bene."disse il padre.

"Grazie."disse la madre.

"Ragazzi venite,andiamo in albergo."disse il padre.

"Non sanno da dove viene quel motore."disse la sorella ridendo.

La sera seguente erano in un albergo molto alto e Donnie,Samantha e l'altra sorella erano nella stessa camera.

Donnie era sul letto con la testa dalla parte opposta al cuscino,Samantha seduta a terra,appoggiata al letto e l'altra sorella era sull'altro letto.

Tutti guardavano la tv.

"Se è caduto da un aeroplano...che fine ha fatto l'aeroplano?"disse Samantha.

"Ancora non lo sanno,Samantha."disse l'altra.

"Possiamo fare soldi con questa storia?"disse Samantha "Se facciamo causa alla compagnia,andiamo in tv."

"Sta zitta,Sam."disse Donnie.

"Perché devo dormire con Donnie?"disse Samantha "Puzza!"

"Appena ti addormento stanotte...ti scorreggio in faccia."disse Donnie.

"Io glie lo dico alla mamma!"disse lei andando verso la porta.

"Samantha!"disse l'altra "Non ci provare neanche."

Il padre era disteso a letto e la madre aveva la testa appoggiata sul suo petto.

"Franky Fidler."disse il padre "Studiavamo insieme.

Te lo ricordi?"

"Hm..."disse la madre.

"Morì...ricordi?"disse il padre.

"Si."disse lei.

"Andava al ballo del diploma."disse il padre "Era predestinato,dissero.

Accidenti.

Ora potrebbero dirlo anche di Donnie.

Donnie…

Ma lui l'ha evitata.

Ha evitato la sua pallottola,Rose."

La madre lo guardò,poi rimise la testa sul petto.

"C'era qualcuno che vegliava su di lui."disse il padre.

Il giorno dopo,alla fermata dell'autobus, c'erano 4 ragazzi.

L'uniforme scolastica era:maglietta bianca,pantaloni neri,per i ragazzi,mentre per le ragazze era la maglietta bianca e la gonna nera corta.

Una delle ragazze era un'asiatica obesa con delle cuffie in testa.

L'auto guidata dalla madre di Donnie si fermò in mezzo alla strada e dal mezzo scesero Donnie e Samantha.

"Samantha,dopo le prove,ti riporta a casa la signora Farmer."disse la madre.

"Ciao,mamma."disse la ragazzina.

"Ciao."disse la madre "Donnie,in bocca al lupo."

Samanta corse dalla ragazza magra alla fermata.

"Oh,ho saputo della caduta..."disse la ragazza.

"Mi dispiace,non posso dirti niente."disse Samantha.

"Ma dai,scherzi?!"disse l'amica.

"Ehi,eccolo che arriva."disse Donnie.

"Ciao,Sherita."disse Samantha.

"Non lompele!"disse l'obesa.

"Donnie Darko ha fregato la morte,eh?"disse uno dei due toccandogli la spalla "Sei diventato una celebrità.

Ti avrò chiamato un miliardo di volte,dove stavi?"

"Ci hanno messi in albergo."disse Donnie.

"Ehi,mio padre dice che ti ha visto al golf."disse il ragazzo "Fai di nuovo il sonnambulo?"

"Non mi va di parlarne."disse Donnie.

"Ora che sei famoso puoi anche farti una fumata."disse il secondo mostrando la sigaretta.

Donnie la prese "Se lo racconti a mamma e papà lo sai che succede?"

"Che butti Ariel nella pattumiera e gli dai fuoco."disse Samantha.

"Già,ci puoi giurare che lo faccio."disse Donnie.

"Che razza di modi."disse l'altra con i capelli rossi.

"Ehi,Sherita...vuoi una sigaretta."disse il primo.

"NON LOMPELE!"disse l'orientale irata.

"Non lompele!"disse il primo.

"Tonatene in Cina,levati dalle palle."disse il secondo.

"E dai."disse Donnie "Lasciatela stare."

"Roba buona,eh?"disse il primo ragazzo.

"È solo una sigaretta."disse Donnie.

Donnie scese dall'autobus arrivato alla scuola,un grosso edificio di mattoni,che aveva una zona interna dove vi era in giardino,una piazza e una statua di bronzo al centro raffigurante una figura con la testa da bulldog,il corpo da uomo e le zampe da cane.

Per scendere Donnie usò lo sportello sul retro,poi lui e i suoi amici entrarono nell'edificio.

Camminando videro davanti a loro un tipo losco con baffi,barba appena accennata e capelli corti,rasati sui lati.

Andandogli contro fece delle smorfie e gli diede una spallata,poi proseguì e fece un sorriso ad un'insegnante anziana,severissima,con capelli neri,tirati all'indietro e legati dietro la testa.

Indossava una maglietta blu scuro,aveva un blocco e un libro in mano e aveva pantaloni neri.

L'insegnante guardò male il ragazzo e lo seguì.

Ad un armadietto c'era una ragazza con i capelli neri che si specchiava,avendo messo uno specchietto sulla parte interna dello sportello,poi lo chiuse e andò via.

Il ragazzo che aveva dato la spallata a Donnie era con un altro grasso che gli stava fornendo la droga.

Il preside passò gli vicino.

Era un uomo semi calvo in giacca e cravatta scure.

Lo osservò e proseguì facendo finta di niente.

Sherita era seduta vicino alla base tonda dove era posizionata l'enorme statua canina e leggeva.

L'insegnate severa parlava,poco distante,con Jim che aveva capelli castani,giacca chiara e pantaloni chiari.

Il preside arrivò sul posto e l'insegnante gli presentò Jim,poi arrivò un'insegnante giovane,con capelli rossi accompagnata da un collega.

Quella con i capelli neri la guardò molto male e poco dopo portò via Jim sorridendo,dopo che i due si erano presentati.

L'insegnante con i capelli rossi guardò l'altro collega mentre se ne andavano.

Lei indossava una maglietta nera,senza maniche,una gonna multicolore lunga e un cappotto chiaro sopra.

I due si sperarono e la donna vide,su un muretto,Samantha e le altre che facevano prova di danza,poi si abbracciarono e si salutarono.

L'insegnante con i capelli rossi entrò in classe e dentro vi era anche Donnie.

La donna era appoggiata sulla cattedra e leggeva un libro "Ci sarebbero stati titoloni sui giornali,nelle bande di adulti molti capi di scommessa alle gare di lotta l'avrebbero accolto con rispetto la notizia della distruzione della casa del vecchio Miseria.

Era come se quel piano se lo fosse portato dietro tutta la vita ed era come se quel pensiero di quindicenne lo avesse cristallizzato insieme al tormento della pubertà."

La donna si tolse gli occhiali e passeggiò "Che cosa vuole comunicarci Grant Green con questo passaggio?

Perché i ragazzi penetrano nella casa del vecchio Miseria?"

Una ragazza,nella fila parallela a quella di Donnie,alzo la mano.

"Jonny."disse lei.

"Lo vogliono derubare."disse la ragazza.

"Jonny,se tu avessi veramente letto il racconto,che essendo di ben 13 pagine ti avrebbe tenuta sveglia tutta la notte,sapresti che i ragazzi trovano un bel mucchio di soldi nel materasso,ma li bruciano."disse la donna.

"Io l'ho letto..."disse Jonny sottovoce.

"Donnie Darko?"disse l'insegnante "Vista la tua recente esperienza nel tema di distruzione,vuoi dirci la tua opinione?"

"Beh...lo dicono anche loro,quando allagano e fanno a pezzi la casa, che distruggere fa parte del processo creativo,perciò...bruciare i soldi è una provocazione."disse Donnie "Vogliono vedere che cosa succede a sfasciare il mondo.

Vogliono cambiare le cose."

Nella classe entrò la ragazza che si era specchiata poco prima.

"Possiamo aiutarti?"disse l'insegnante.

"Si,mi sono appena iscritta,ma mi hanno messo nella classe sbagliata."disse la ragazza.

"Qui sei nel posto giusto."disse l'insegnante.

"Ah,dove mi siedo?"disse lei.

"Accanto al ragazzo che per tè è il più carino."disse lei e la classe rise "Silenzio.

Fatela scegliere."

Lei si guardò intorno e guardò Donnie.

"Jonny,alzati."disse l'insegnante,l'altra si spostò e la ragazza si mise seduta.

L'insegnante si mise gli occhiali.

Poco dopo Donnie era con il padre in macchina nel bosco.

"Quello dell'incidente ha detto che ci vuole una settimana per il tetto."disse il padre "Sarà meglio che la compagnia aerea non risparmi sui materiali."

"Ancora non lo sanno?"disse Donnie.

"Cosa?"disse il padre.

"Da dov'è venuto."disse Donnie.

"Ah,no...sembra che ancora non possano dircelo,ma parlavano di...un numero di serie che con l'incidente è diventato illeggibile."disse il padre "Ho dovuto anche firmare.

Non ne potrei parlare."

Donnie rise "Insomma non dovresti dire a nessuno...quello che nessuno ancora sa."

"Eh già."disse padre ridendo "Ma tu racconta alla...la tua dottoressa,come si chiama?"

"Dottoressa Turman."disse Donnie.

"Ah,si,racconta pure alla Turman quello che vuoi."disse il padre.

"Papà..."disse Donnie.

"Che c'è?"disse il padre.

"PAPÀ!"disse Donnie indicando la strada e il padre frenò vedendo che di spalle c'era una signora anziana.

Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi,era vecchissima e magra,indossava una felpa grigia,un maglione viola,una gonna blu scuro e scarpe nere.

La donna non si voltò nemmeno.

Il padre scese insieme a Donnie,mentre l'anziana andava alla cassetta delle lettere e la apriva,vedendo che era vuota,poi la richiuse.

"Niente posta oggi,magari domani."disse Donnie.

La signora le parlò alle orecchio,lasciandolo scosso,poi andò via.

"Allora,che ti ha detto?"disse il padre.

Poco dopo Donnie era su un divano a strisce gialle e nere,con davanti la poltrona con la psichiatra.

La donna aveva i capelli biondi corti,era anziana,magra,con una maglietta bianca a macchie,una gonna verde e scarpe marroni.

Alla loro sinistra c'era una libreria,con un quadro al centro,diverse lampade,comodini,le pareti erano chiare e c'erano parti in legno.

Donnie indossava una maglietta nera,a maniche corte e Jeans.

"Ho una nuova amica."disse Donnie.

"Vera o immaginaria?"disse la psichiatra.

"Immaginaria."disse Donnie.

"Parliamone."disse lei "Come si chiama."

"Lady Morte."disse Donnie "O Padrona Morte,anche."

"Ah...e che cosa ti ha detto?"disse la psichiatra un po' scossa.

"Di seguirla."disse Donnie.

"Di seguirla...e dove?"disse la donna.

"Ne futuro."disse Donnie.

"E...poi che altro?"disse lei.

"E poi mi ha detto...lei mi ha detto che la fine del mondo è vicina."disse Donnie ridendo.

"Tu credi che la fine del mondo sia vicina?"disse la psichiatra.

"No."disse lui scuotendo la testa "È stupido."

Il giorno seguente,a scuola,l'insegnante severa era in piedi davanti agli studenti,con un televisore accanto,messo su un mobiletto.

La donna indossava una maglietta rosa e pantaloni grigi.

La classe era su delle sedie,i banchi non c'erano.

Sulla parete dietro di lei c'era una striscia che mostrava dei sassi incastonati tra loro.

In tv si vedeva una donna che parlava "Per tutta la vita sono rimasta schiava delle mie paure."

"Amore."disse Jim nel video,voltandosi verso lo schermo.

"E ho alimentato la mia paura con il cibo."disse lei.

"Paura."disse Jim voltandosi verso lo schermo,ma dalla parte opposta e poi fu visto camminare sui prati con delle donne "Controllo della paura.

Prima parte."

"Poi un giorno ho guardato nello specchio."disse la donna "Non semplicemente nello specchio,ma attraverso lo specchio e in quell'immagine ho visto il mio ego riflesso."

Un'altra donna apparve seduta,vicino ad un bambino.

Erano su sedie di legno,con lo schienale circolare in mezzo alla natura "Pensavo fosse normale che un bambino di 10 anni facesse la pipi a letto..."

Uno dei due amici di Donnie rise e l'insegnante lo zittì.

"...e abbiamo provato di tutto."disse la donna "La soluzione invece era li,a portata di mano."

"Io ora non ho più paura!"disse il bambino.

"Da ogni parte d'America,la gente viene qui per cambiare la propria vita."disse Jim camminando per i prati "Gente profondamente convinta che la vita sia troppo importante,troppo preziosa e troppo breve per essere dominata dalla paura.

Salve,mi chiamo Jim Cunnigham.

Benvenuti a controlla la paura."

La notte seguente,Donnie dormiva su un divano bianco con piante e fiori rossi disegnati sopra.

Oltre al pigiama celeste aveva una coperta bianca addosso ed era girato sul lato destro,verso la finestra.

Improvvisamente sognò uno scenario surreale,dove c'era un mare sulla parte bassa,un cielo azzurro con alcune nuvole e sul mare c'erano gli armadietti scolastici da un lato e la parete della scuola dall'altro,con porte aperte e vetrate.

Improvvisamente il sole divenne luminoso e l'intera zona divenne bianca.

"Svegliati."disse la voce di Lady Morte e lui si mise seduto a guardarla in piedi davanti a se.

Le punte dei suoi capelli cominciarono a divenire nere.

"Donnie."disse Lady Morte.

Poco dopo Lady Morte era alle sue spalle,nella scuola e lui camminava sorridendo e avendo un'ascia nella mano destra,con la punta appoggiata sulla spalla.

Andò nella sala caldaia e colpì un tubo con l'ascia.

Poco dopo era di nuovo sul divano.

6 ottobre 1988

(24 giorni rimasti)

Il giorno dopo Samantha era a parlare con l'amica,prima di andare a scuola e lesse una storia.

"...e fu condotto in mondo di strana e magnifica magia."disse Samantha.

"Bella."disse l'amica.

Erano presenti anche Donnie,i 2 amici,Sherita e c'era una bambina che correva verso di loro.

"EHI,RAGAZZI!"urlò la bambina insieme ad un'altra.

"ANCORA NON MI SEMBRA VERO!"disse la seconda.

"Mia madre dice che la scuola è chiusa perché è allagata."disse la prima.

"Non ci credo."disse l'amica di Samantha.

"È vero."disse la seconda.

"Cazzo,ragazzi,questa è la migliore notizia dell'anno."disse il primo amico di Donnie.

Il preside ed un idraulico erano all'entrata della scuola e c'era una valanga d'acqua che usciva bagnando i loro piedi.

"Buon Dio,ma non si ferma più quest'acqua?"disse il preside.

"Prima o po la fermeremo,signore,ma intanto io ho ancora 12 aule completamente allagate."disse l'idraulico di colore "Tutta colpa di una conduttura spaccata."

"C'è altro?"disse il preside.

"Se c'è altro?!"disse l'idraulico "Signor preside,ora vedrà se c'è altro!"

Il preside,l'idraulico,una guardia e un altro in giacca e cravatta videro che la statua di bronzo aveva l'accetta conficcata in testa.

"È una cosa incredibile."disse un poliziotto "La statua è di bronzo,no?"

"Si..."disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Ma come è potuto succedere?"disse il preside.

"Nello spogliatoio maschile c'erano feci dappertutto."disse una delle ragazze alle altre.

"Che sono i feci?"disse l'altra.

"Non so bene,mi sembra piccoli topi."disse l'altra.

"Ah..."disse la bambina.

Davanti alla statua c'era,per terra,una scritta nera,che diceva "Lei mi ha detto di farlo."

La piazza era piena si fogli.

Donnie camminò per la strada sorridendo.

Il drogato e il grasso erano vicini alla nuova arrivata che aveva le braccia incrociate e li evitava.

"Ciao."disse il drogato che provò ad accarezzarla "Secondo me,tu sei una che ci sa fare."

Lei si allontanò.

"Mi piacciono le tue tette."disse l'altro.

"Ehi."disse Donnie.

"Ciao."disse lei.

"La scuola è oggi è chiusa."disse Donnie

"Mi accompagni a casa?"disse lei.

"Certo."disse lui che la accompagnò.

"Ti hanno messo paura,eh?"disse lei.

"Ti sbagli."disse Donnie "Ma tu controlla la borsa,quei due si divertono a rubare."

"Lo so."disse lei che si voltò e gli fece il gesto del dito medio e i due fecero lo stesso allontanandosi.

"Perché ti sei trasferita qui?"disse Donnie.

"I miei hanno divorziato."disse lei "E il mio patrigno s'è beccato un'ordinanza restrittiva.

Sai ha qualche turba emotiva."

"Oh le ho anch'io quelle."disse Donnie "Il tuo patrigno che cosa fa?"

"Ha dato 4 pugnalate al petto a mia madre."disse lei.

"Ah...è andato in galera?"disse Donnie.

"No,è scappato."disse lei "Non riescono a prenderlo.

Mia madre e io abbiamo dovuto cambiare nome e...Gretchen Ross mi sembrava più carino."

"Io ci sono stato in galera."disse Donnie "Aspetta...ho soltanto bruciato una casa,era abbandonata,ma alla fine ho dovuto ripetere l'anno,niente patente fino a 21 anni,sai no?

Ma è una cosa vecchia,io...ora...dipingo,disegno..scrivo.

Voglio fare lo scrittore o il pittore o magari tutti e 2.

Forse scriverò un libro e disegnerò le illustrazioni.

Così la gente mi capirà.

Sai si cambia."

"Donnie Darko..."disse lei "Che razza di nome è?

È strano.

Sembra tipo...il nome di un supereroe."

"Chi ti dice che non lo sia?"disse Donnie.

"Ora ti devo salutare."disse lei mordendosi il labbro "Il prof di fisica,Monitof,mi ha assegnato un saggio scritto:l'invenzione che può dare maggiori benefici all'umanità."

"Si,Monitov e fatto così,ma è facile."disse Donnie fermandosi "Gli antisettici.

E tutte le misure igieniche.

1895.

Prima degli antisettici non c'era igiene.

Specie in medicina."

"Cioè il sapone?"disse lei.

"Sono contento che la scuola si sia allagata,oggi."disse Donnie.

"E perché?"disse lei.

"Non avremmo mai avuto questa conversazione."disse Donnie.

"Sei strano."disse lei.

"Scusa."disse lui.

"No,era un complimento."disse Gretchen "Ciao."

"Ciao."disse Donnie,mentre lei se ne andava "Che stupido."

Tempo dopo,il preside e 2 poliziotti erano in classe e tutti scrissero la frase che era stata messa nel cortile.

Alla cattedra c'era la prof con i capelli rossi.

Donnie andò alla lavagna,scrisse la frase e il preside,invece di cancellare il nome dalla lista sul blocco,mise un punto interrogativo.

Poco dopo Donnie usciva dal gabinetto e andava a lavarsi le mani al lavandino.

Dietro di lui c'era il drogato.

"Ehi,stronzo!"disse il drogato avvicinandosi "Gli hai detto che ho allagato io la scuola?!"

"Io non ho detto un cazzo."disse Donnie lavandosi le mani.

"La voce che gira è un'altra."disse il ragazzo andandogli alle spalle "Credono che si astato io!"

"Si,ma se sei innocente non hai niente da temere."disse Donnie "Giusto."

Il ragazzo lo afferrò alle spalle e gli mise un coltello alla gola "Ma quanto sei sicuro!

Fanculo,lo sai che cosa penso?

Che sei stato tu!"

Il ragazzo lo mandò contro una parete e se ne andò.

Donnie si mise a tossire.

Poco dopo,Donnie era in mezzo la bosco,su una piccola collinetta,e sparava a delle bottiglie lontane col fucile e c'erano anche gli atri 2.

"Birra e fica."disse il primo"Io non chiedo altro.

Dobbiamo solo trovarci una puffetta per 1."

I due erano seduti su un divano che era stato lasciato li.

"Una puffetta?"disse il secondo sorseggiando la lattina di birra.

"Si."disse l'altro "Una che te la dia,qui se la tengono stretta.

Ci vuole una bella biondina che allarghi le gambe ai tuoi ordini.

Come fa Puffetta."

"Ah..."disse l'altro.

"Puffetta non scopa."disse Donnie sparando e colpendo una bottiglia.

"È una cazzata,puffetta si scopa tutti i puffi,Grande Puffo la creata apposta."disse il primo "Stavano sempre a canna dritta gli altri puffi."

"No..."disse il secondo "Tutti tranne Vanitoso,che è omosessuale."

"D'accordo,sai che ti dico?"disse l'altro "Lei se li scopa mentre Vanitoso guarda.

Contento?"

"Si,ma Grande Puffo?"disse il secondo "Anche lui si butta nel mucchio oppure lui..."

"Sai che fa?"disse l'altro "Riprende tutte le ammucchiate,poi ,in privato, le rivede e si ammazza di seghe."

"Prima di tutto..."disse Donnie voltandosi "...a creare Puffetta non è stato Grande Puffo,ma Gargamella,l'ha mandata dai puffi come sua spia perché aveva intenzione di distruggere il villaggio,ma la contagiosa bontà della loro vita l'ha trasformata per sempre."

Donnie prese una boccetta di vetro con dentro liquido rosso "Quanto all'ammucchiata stratosferica tra loro è...è irrealizzabile.

I puffi sono asessuati,non hanno neanche un organo riproduttivo sotto quei pantaloncini bianchi.

Per questo è così illogico essere uno dei puffi.

Perché che cazzo vivi a fare...se non ce l'hai?"

"Che palle,Donnie."disse il secondo "Perché devi essere sempre il più intelligente?"

Tutti andarono al bordo della collina,sentendo un clacson che suonava.

"Nonna morte."disse Donnie.

"Mi scusi!"disse l'insegnante severa scendendo dall'auto e andando a spostare l'anziana dalla strada"Mi scusi!

Non stia in mezzo alla strada signora Sparrow!

Mi dispiace,ma se succede di nuovo, dovrò chiamare l'assistenza sociale."

"Quanto odio la signora Farmer."disse il primo "Una stronza infame."

"Si."disse Donnie.

L'insegnante andò via,dopo aver spostato l'anziana.

"Quanti anni avrà nonna morte?"disse il secondo.

"101."disse Donnie.

"Ah."disse il secondo,mentre l'anziana apriva la cassetta delle lettere.

"Tutti i giorni fa la stessa cosa."disse Donnie "Va avanti e indietro,avanti ed indietro tra la casa e la cassetta della posta.

E...non le scrive mai nessuno."

"Ah,guarda."disse il secondo "S'è fermata.

Ci rivà.

Torna verso la cassetta."

"Oh..."disse il primo.

"Magari,stavolta c'è posta."disse l'altro.

"Posta,posta,posta!"disse il primo.

"Vediamo...apri..."disse il secondo mentre l'anziana apriva la cassetta delle lettere.

"Forse è la volta buona."disse il primo.

L'anziana la richiuse.

"È vuota purtroppo."disse il primo "No,niente.

Ritenta."

"Qualcuno dovrebbe scriverle."disse il secondo.

"Già."disse il primo.

Donnie era sdraiato sul divano,di sera,e guardava la tv dove un uomo parlava.

"Non si hanno notizie ancora sull'autore degli atti vandalici..."disse l'uomo al telegiornale.

La casa di Donnie aveva diversi uomini con le scale che facevano avanti e indietro.

La sera seguente i genitori erano riuniti nell'aula magna e il preside era sul palco e aveva un microfono.

"In collaborazione con la polizia della contea abbiamo avviato delle indagini sulle cause dell'allagamento e tra i sospettati ci sono anche alcuni nostri studenti."disse il preside "Noi..."

"IO VORREI SAPERE PERCHÉ QUESTA PORCHERIA VIENE INSEGNATA AI NOSTRI FIGLI?!"disse la signora Farmer che si alzò irata con un libro in mano.

Donnie entrò nel bagno e andò a prendere le pillole.

"Kitty,le sarei molto grato,se..."disse il preside.

"La lasci parlare,vogliamo..."disse un genitore.

"Se aspettasse la fine..."disse il preside.

"Signor preside...non sono solo un'insegnante,ma come lei sa,sono anche la madre di un'allieva di questa scuola."disse Kitty "Perciò ritengo di essere l'unica persona qui che può colmare la distanza tra genitori e insegnanti."

Donnie prese le pillole.

"Sta tranquillo."disse Lady Morte e Donnie voltò leggermente la testa alle sue spalle "La farai franca."

Kitty mostrò il libro dell'altra professoressa"In questa raccolta c'è un racconto dei grandi distruttori.

Questo racconto fa parte dei compiti a casa assegnati a mia figlia.

In questa breve storia alcuni ragazzi si introducono nella casa di un vecchio e la demoliscono completamente..."

Donnie si era voltato e si era avvicinato alla figura.

Mise la mano destra in avanti,ma incontrò una specie di barriera che emise delle onde circolari,simili a quelle dell'acqua quando la superficie viene mossa.

Le onde partirono dal punto il cui Donnie aveva toccato la barriera.

"Come ci riesci?"disse Donnie spaventato che ritrasse la mano per un po' e poi la rimise.

Lady Morte mise la sua mano sinistra sulla barriera.

La mano divenne uno scheletro e c'era anche energia biancastra informe sul palmo.

Donnie ritrasse la mano.

"E come ci riescono,direte?"disse Kitty parlando alla folla "I ragazzi allagano la casa del vecchio spaccando la conduttura dell'acqua!"

"È una cosa assurda."disse una madre.

Donnie aveva rimesso la mano.

"Io posso fare tutto quello che voglio."disse Lady Morte "Anche tu.

Grazie a me."

La folla applaudì l'insegnante.

"E IO CREDO CHE QUESTA SPAZZATURA DEBBA ESSERE BANDITA!"urlò la donna.

"Scusami."disse la madre di Donnie "Perché ci avete convocati?

Lo scopo di quest'associazione non è bandire dei libri."

"Lo scopo di quest'associazione oggi è prendere atto che la pornografia fa parte dei nostri insegnamenti e dei nostri programmi!"disse Kitty.

"È provocatorio."disse la donna "È un libro satirico."

"Scusi tanto,ma lei dovrebbe tornare sui banchi di scuola!"disse Kitty.

"Perché mi hai fatto allagare la scuola?"disse Donnie.

"Loro sono in pericolo."disse Lady Morte.

"Tu sai chi è Grant Greem,vero?"disse la madre di Donnie.

"Certo,chi è che non ha visto la serie "bonazza"?"disse Kitty sedendosi.

"Bene,ehm...visto che siamo scivolati su altri argomenti..."disse il preside.

"Dimmi da dove vieni."disse Donnie.

"Da dove?"disse Lady Morte "Io sono tutti e chiunque.

Anche te.

Non ora.

Non domani.

Ma un giorno.

Tutti muoiono.

Tu credi nei viaggi nel tempo?"

"Con chi stai parlando?"disse Samantha che si era affacciata.

"Prendevo le mie pillole,Sam."disse Donnie e la bambina andò via.

Il giorno dopo Kitty faceva vedere un video di Jim alla classe.

"Iniziamo il primo esercizio delle linea della vita."disse Jim "Premete stop adesso."

Kitty spense la tv e prese una lavagna dove c'era una linea con a destra scritto "Paura" e a sinistra "Amore."

"Come potete vedere,la linea della vita si estende tra 2 opposti estremi."disse Kitty "Paura e amore.

La paura è all'interno dello spettro dell'energia negativa.

L'amore invece è nello spettro dell'energia positiva."

"Ma dai?"disse il primo amico di Donnie.

"Scusami,ma il tuo "Ma dai?"...è un prodotto della paura."disse Kitty che prese delle schede e le distribuì "Allora...su ognuna di queste schede c'è un personaggio con un problema...che riguarda la linea della vita."

Porse la scheda al drogato che non la prese "Prego...

Prendilo,forza!"

Il drogato la prese e poi la gettò.

"Adesso leggeremo i vari problemi ad alta voce e metteremo una "x"sulla linea della vita sul punto più indicato."disse Kitty "Sherita?"

La ragazza si alzò e andò alla lavagna,poi lesse il foglio "Wanita ha un importante compito di matematica oggi.

Sa di questa prova da diverse settimane,ma non ha studiato.

Nel tentativo di evitare un brutto voto,Wanita decide di copiare di sana pianta il compito."

Sherita mise la "x"sul lato della "Paura".

"Bene,brava,molto bene."disse l'insegnante,mentre Donnie sorrideva.

"Signor Darko."disse lei e Donnie andò a leggere.

"Lin trovò un portafoglio pieno di soldi,lo riporta all'indirizzo sulla patente,ma si tiene i soldi che sono ne portafogli."disse Donnie "Beh,sarebbe un aspetto della "Paura",solo mi scusi signora Farmer,io non capisco."

"Devi solo fare una "x"sulla linea della vita,al punto giusto."disse Kelly.

"Si,lo so cosa devo fare,ma non capisco."disse Donnie "Non si può dividere la vita in 2 categorie,non è così semplice."

"La linea della vita si divide in questo modo."disse l'insegnante indicando la lavagna.

"Ma la vita non è così semplice,non è basata solo su 2 cose."disse Donnie "Insomma che importanza ha se restituisce il portafogli e si tiene i soldi?

Non ha niente a che vedere con la paura e l'amore."

"Paura e amore sono le più profonde emozioni umane."disse Kitty.

"Certo,ma lei non mi ascolta quando parlo."disse Donnie "Ci sono altre cose che vanno prese in considerazione,non so,lo spettro completo delle emozioni umane,ce ne sono tante.

Non è corretto raggruppare tutto in 2 categorie per poi alla fine legare tutto il resto."

"Se non completerai l'esercizio avrai uno 0 sul mio registro."disse Kitty.

Donnie rimase in silenzio per 2 secondi,poi aprì la bocca.

Poco dopo Donnie era nell'ufficio del preside,su un divano e alla scrivania c'erano i suoi genitori.

"Donald,prima di tutto,lasciami dire che negli ultimi tempi i tuoi voti sono diventati quasi...direi imbarazzanti."disse il preside guardando una cartellina,poi la chiuse "Comunque...andiamo oltre per ora.

Che cosa hai detto esattamente alla signora Farmer."

"Glie lo dico io signor preside!"disse Kitty imbestialita"SONO STATA INVITATA A INSERIRE A FORZA LA LINEA DELLA VITA DENTRO IL MIO ANO!"

Il padre tossì più volte e Donnie sorrise.

Donnie uscì dall'ufficio del signor preside sorridendo e il padre sghignazzava.

"Nessuno tiene più agli insegnamenti,alla moralità,ai valori familiari..."disse Kitty che parlava con un'altra.

La madre andò da Kitty e l'altra si allontanò.

"Kitty...lo ha sospeso dalle attività extrascolastiche per i prossimi 6 mesi."disse la madre e l'altra sospirò "Dopo la caduta di quel motore sulla casa non so sinceramente..."

"Rose,ti rispondo perché le nostre figlie sono insieme nella squadra di ballo da 2 anni e ti rispetto come donna,ma...ma oggi,dopo aver visto il comportamento di tuo figlio ho sinceri dubbi sulla tua...tua…

Oh Dio…

È importante che rimaniamo sulla retta via.

Ti prego va a casa,guarda nello specchio e prega che tuo figlio non si perda nella via della paura!

"Dobbiamo comprargli un'auto."disse il padre di Donnie in macchina ridendo "Troppo forte!"

La sorella maggiore di Donnie era sul suo letto,nella stanza che era rifatta e parlava al telefono ridendo "Ti ricordi la professoressa di educazione fisica quella tutta strana,la signora Farmer?

Si,esatto.

Mio fratello le ha detto di infilarsi un libro nel culo,oggi,in classe.

I miei gli hanno rifatto la stanza,e tutta nuova.

Si lo so,magari un motore precipitasse in camera mia."

Donnie era fermo nella stanza.

10 ottobre 1988

(20 giorni rimanenti)

"Posso indicarti la via."disse la voce di Lady Morte.

La giornata a scuola trascorse rapidamente.

I ragazzi uscirono dalla classe e Donnie andò dal prof.

"Professor Morgan?"disse Donnie.

"Donnie."disse Morgan.

"So che la cosa le sembrerà strano,ma lei sa qualcosa riguardo ai...viaggi nel tempo?"disse Donnie.

Il prof lo fissò.

Sherita era fuori dalla classe e si tolse le cuffie per sentire quello che dicevano.

"Ah,un wormhole."disse Morgan "Un ponte di Einstein- _Rose."_

 _Il prof prese una molla_ _e la allungò "Cioè,in linea puramente teorica,un cunicolo nello spazio controllato dall'uomo._

Ecco,secondo Hawking,un wormhole potrebbe rappresentare una scorciatoia per saltare in 2 regioni dello spazio tempo lontane tra loro."

"Quindi per un viaggio indietro nel tempo serve un'astronave o qualcosa che vada oltre la velocità della luce."disse Donnie.

"Teoricamente."disse il prof.

"E che trovi uno di questi wormhole."disse Donnie.

"I principi base del viaggio nel tempo sono questi."disse Morgan "Hai la tua navicella e il tuo cunicolo,in mezzo può essere qualsiasi cosa.

Di solito è un'astronave."

"O una delorian."disse Donnie.

"Qualsiasi veicolo metallico."disse Morgan.

"A me è piaciuto molto "Ritorno al Futuro",l'ho trovato così avvincente."disse Donnie.

"Senti ehm..."disse il professore tirando fuori un libricino con la copertina marrone "Chi l'ha scritto,insegnava qui.

Era una suora,molti anni prima di cambiare vita.

Pensa da un giorno all'altro lei...è cambiata,è diventata una persona completamente diversa.

Ha lasciato la chiesa,ha scritto questo libro...e ha cominciato ad insegnare scienze qui."

Il titolo del libro era dorato.

"La filosofia del viaggio nel tempo."disse Donnie che guardò il prof "Roberta Sparrow?

"Lei esatto."disse Morgan.

Donnie rise "Ah andiamo.

Roberta Sparrow?"

Il prof annuì.

Donnie uscì dalla classe e vide una vecchia foto "Roberta Sparrow.

Nonna morte."

La sera seguente,a cena,Donnie mostrò il libro.

"La filosofia del viaggio nel tempo."disse Donnie.

"Che centra la filosofia con il viaggio nel tempo?"disse la sorella maggiore che diede il libro al padre.

"Fammi vedere?"disse il padre prendendolo.

"Indovina chi la scritto?"disse Donnie.

"Chi?"disse il padre "Roberta Sparrow?

Ha scritto un libro?"

"Nonna morte ha scritto un libro."disse Donnie.

"È un soprannome orribile."disse la madre.

"L'abbiamo quasi investita l'altro giorno."disse Donnie.

"Si ostina ad abitare in quella catapecchia,mentre invece ha un sacco di soldi."disse la madre"Giuro."

"È vero."disse il padre sfogliando il libro "Aveva una collezione di pietre preziose.

I ragazzi cercavano sempre di entrare in casa per cercare di derubarla.

È diventata una reclusa.

Se non l'avessi quasi investita,non saprei nemmeno che è viva."

Donnie era a letto e leggeva il testo.

Contenuto del libro:

Prefazione

Vorrei ringraziare le sorelle della Saint John Chapel di Alexandria, in Virginia, per il loro sostegno nella mia decisione.

Per la grazia di Dio, sono:

Sorella Eleanor Lewis

Suor Francesca Godiani

Suor Helen Davis

Suor Catherine Arnold

Sorella Mary Lee Pond

Suor Virginia Wessex

Questo breve libro deve essere usato come guida semplice e diretta in un momento di grande pericolo.

Prego che questo sia solo un lavoro di finzione.

Se non lo è, allora prego per te, lettore di questo libro.

Se sono ancora viva quando si verificano gli eventi predetti in queste pagine, spero che mi troverete prima che sia troppo tardi.

 _Roberta Ann Sparrow_ _  
Ottobre 1944_

* * *

Capitolo primo:  
L'universo tangente

L'universo primario è pieno di grandi pericoli.

La guerra, la peste, la carestia e il disastro naturale sono comuni.

La morte viene a tutti noi.

La quarta dimensione del tempo è un costrutto stabile, sebbene non sia impenetrabile.

Gli incidenti ,quando il tessuto della quarta dimensione si corrompe, sono incredibilmente rari.

Se si verifica un Universo Tangente, sarà altamente instabile, sostenendosi per non più di diverse settimane.

Alla fine collasserà su se stesso, formando un buco nero all'interno dell'universo primario in grado di distruggere tutta l'esistenza.

* * *

Capitolo due:  
Acqua e metallo

Acqua e metallo sono gli elementi chiave di viaggio nel tempo.

L'acqua è l'elemento barriera per la costruzione di portali temporali usati come passaggio tra gli universi come il vortice tangente.

Il metallo è l'elemento di transizione per la costruzione di navi artefatto.

* * *

Capitolo quattro:  
L'artefatto e il vivere

Quando si verifica un Universo Tangente, quelli che vivono più vicino al Vortice si troveranno nell'epicentro di un nuovo mondo pericoloso.

Gli artefatti forniscono il primo segno che si è verificato un universo tangente.

Se si verifica un artefatto, il Vivente lo recupererà con grande interesse e curiosità.

Gli artefatti sono formati da metallo, come una punta di freccia da un'antica civiltà Maya, o una spada di metallo dall'Europa medievale.

Gli artefatti restituiti all'Universo Primario sono spesso collegati all'iconografia religiosa, poiché la loro apparizione sulla Terra sembra sfidare la spiegazione logica.

L'intervento divino è considerato l'unica conclusione logica per la comparsa dell'Artificio.

* * *

Capitolo 6:  
Il Ricevitore Vivente

Il Ricevitore Vivente viene scelto per guidare l'Artefatto in posizione per il suo viaggio di ritorno all'Universo Primario.

Nessuno sa come o perché verrà scelto un Destinatario.

Il Ricevitore Vivente è spesso benedetto con poteri di Quarta Dimensione.

Questi includono una maggiore forza, la telecinesi, il controllo della mente e la capacità di evocare fuoco e acqua.

Il Ricevitore Vivente è spesso tormentato da terrificanti sogni, visioni e allucinazioni uditive durante il suo tempo all'interno dell'universo tangente.

Questi che circondano il Ricevitore Vivente, noto come Manipolato, lo temeranno e cercheranno di distruggerlo.

* * *

Capitolo Sette:  
La vita manipolata

La vita manipolata sono spesso gli amici intimi e i vicini del ricevente vivente.

Sono inclini a comportamenti irrazionali, bizzarri e spesso violenti.

Questo è il risultato sfortunato del loro compito, che è quello di assistere il Ricevitore Vivente nel restituire l'Artefatto all'Universo Primario.

Il manipolato vivente farà di tutto per salvarsi da Oblivion.

* * *

Capitolo Nove:  
Trappola di sicurezza

I morti manipolati creeranno una trappola di sicurezza.

Il ricevitore vivente deve garantire il destino di tutta l'umanità.

* * *

Capitolo dieci:  
I MORTI MANIPOLATI

I morti manipolati sono più potenti del ricevitore vivente.

Se una persona muore entro la Dimensione Tangente, è in grado di contattare il Ricevitore Vivente attraverso il Costrutto Quarto.

Il il costrutto della quarta dimensione è fatto di acqua.

I Morti Manipolati manipoleranno il Ricevitore Vivente usando il Costrutto Quadridimensionale (vedi Appendice A e B).

I Morti Manipolati spesso impostano una Trappola di Sicurezza per il Ricevitore Vivente per assicurare che l'Artefatto sia riportato in sicurezza nell'Universo Primario.

Se la Trappola di Sicurezza ha successo, il Ricevitore Vivente non ha altra scelta che usare il suo Potere Quadridimensionale per inviare l'Artefatto indietro nel tempo nell'Universo Primario prima che il Buco Nero collassi su se stesso.

* * *

Capitolo Dodici:  
Sogni

Quando i Manipolati si risvegliano dal loro Viaggio nell'Universo Tangente, sono spesso ossessionati dall'esperienza nei loro sogni.

Molti di loro non ricorderanno.

Coloro che ricordano il Viaggio sono spesso sopraffatti dal profondo rimorso per le azioni di rimpianto sepolte nei loro sogni, l'unica prova fisica sepolta all'interno del Manufatto stesso, tutto ciò che rimane dal mondo perduto.

Il mito antico ci dice del guerriero maya ucciso da un orecchino caduto da una scogliera, dove non c'era nessun esercito, nessun nemico da trovare.

Ci viene detto del cavaliere medievale misteriosamente impalato da una spada che non aveva ancora costruito.

Ci è stato detto che queste cose accadono per una ragione.

Per mostrarci l'errore dei nostri modi, punendo coloro che vivono una vita cattiva e facendoli risvegliare a qualcosa di più virtuoso e premiando coloro che hanno già.

Donnie chiuse il librò e dormì.

Il giorno dopo Donnie e la sorella piccola saltavano sul tessuto di gomma.

La sera dopo Donnie era dalla psichiatra.

"Lei era li,in mezzo alla strada,impietrita."disse Donnie "Così sono sceso dalla macchina e mi sono avvicinato per vedere come stava.

Lei si è appoggiata a me e mi ha parlato all'orecchio."

"E che cosa ti ha detto?"disse la psichiatra guardando il libro.

"Lady Morte voleva che io ci parlassi,credo,perché l'ultima volta che l'ho vista,lei ha nominato i viaggi nel tempo,su cui lei ha scritto un libro e non può essere una coincidenza,giusto?"disse Donnie.

"Donnie,che ti ha detto Roberta Sparrow?"disse la psichiatra.

"Ogni creatura,sulla Terra,quando muore è sola."disse Donnie.

"Eh..."disse la donna "E che cosa hai provato?"

"Ho pensato a Kelly,il mio cane."disse Donnie "Si andò a rintanare sotto...il portico."

"Per morire."disse la donna.

"Per essere solo."disse Donnie.

"Tu ti senti solo in questo momento?"disse lei.

"Non lo so."disse Donnie guardandosi intorno "O meglio vorrei credere il contrario,ma non ho mai avuto nessuna prova,quindi ho...ho anche smesso discuterne,perciò...se anche passassi tutta la vita a ragionare,studiare,valutare i pro e i contro,non avrei prove comunque,quindi tanto vale non discuterne più.

È assurdo."

"La ricerca di Dio è assurda?"disse la donna.

"Lo è se ognuno muore da solo."disse Donnie.

"Questo ti spaventa?"disse la donna.

"Non voglio restare solo."disse Donnie.

In una casa piena di plastica sulle pareti e con poca luce,c'era una donna con i capelli biondi,corti,una maglietta verde ed un bicchiere in mano.

La madre di Donnie si avvicinò alla donna e aveva un bicchiere di vino rosso anche lei.

"Insomma,grazie alle sue videocassette,mi sono resa conto che negli ultimi 39 anni,io sono stata prigioniera delle mie paure."disse la donna.

"Ah,paure."disse la madre di Donnie.

"Rose,te lo devo presentare Jim Cunningham."disse la donna "È incredibile che sia single."

Donnie era sulla poltrona davanti alla tv e c'era anche il padre.

Samantha arrivò correndo e poi uscì dalla stanza proprio come era entrata.

Oltre al padre,sul divano c'erano anche altri 2."

"Oh..."disse il padre guardando la partita e tirò il tappo della birra contro la tv "Accidenti!"

"È un miracolo."disse l'altro uomo.

"Già."disse il secondo amico di Donnie.

Donnie vide che dal petto del padre usciva una specie di filamento circolare d'acqua che iniziò ad allontanarsi.

L'essere aveva anche delle parti di vari colori,che andavano dal verde al viola,al rosso ecc...

"Avete sete?"disse il padre.

"No,grazie."disse il secondo amico.

"No."disse il padre del secondo amico.

"Mi faccio una birra."disse il padre mentre l'essere acqueo si dirigeva fuori dalla stanza verso il frigo,poi il padre andò al frigo e lo aprì.

Un altro serpente entrò nella stanza,uscì dalla porta opposta.

Questo era attaccato a Samantha che entrò e poi corse fuori.

Il serpente del padre tornò alla sedia e poi il padre si sedette.

Un altro serpente acqueo uscì dal corpo di Donnie,facendolo ridere e andò fuori dalla stanza,poi tornò dentro,formò una mano che disse a Donnie di seguirlo e poi uscì ancora.

Donnie lo seguì nella camera da letto dei suoi e vide che l'essere era entrato in un armadio,passando attraverso la parete.

Lui aprì l'armadio,sorridendo,si accucciò,prese una scatola,la aprì,e in mezzo ad un tessuto,trovò una pistola prendendola in mano.

Il giorno dopo era alla fermata,con i 2 amici,Samantha,l'amica dai capelli rossi e Sherita.

Tutti erano zitti,poi alzarono gli occhi al cielo sentendo un aereo.

18 ottobre 1988

(12 giorni rimanenti)

Donnie camminava nel bosco di pini con Gretchen.

"Pensa se uno potesse tornare indietro nel tempo."disse lei "Prendere tutti i momenti neri e dolorosi e rimpiazzarli con qualcosa di meglio."

"Per esempio con un paesaggio hawaiano?"disse Donnie.

"Si o con il Grand Canyon."disse Gretchen "Cose che ti aiutino a ricordare quanto il mondo può essere bello..."

"Senti,noi siamo insieme da 2 settimane?"disse Donnie che si fermò.

"Si..."disse lei.

"Beh,insomma...io..."disse Donnie.

"Vuoi baciarmi?"disse Gretchen.

Lui provò a baciarla,ma lei girò il viso.

"Scusa io..."disse Donnie.

"No,Donnie,aspetta,è che..."disse lei.

"Tu mi piaci tanto..."disse Donnie.

"Voglio poterti baciare...in un momento...che..." disse lei.

"Che…?"disse Donnie.

"In un momento che mi aiuti a..."disse Gretchen.

"...a ricordare quanto il mondo può essere bello?"disse Donnie.

"Si."disse Gretchen guardando a sinistra "E poi laggiù c'è uno grasso che ci guarda."

Donnie vide un uomo che se ne andò non appena i due lo fissarono.

La sera scese.

"Grazie per averci ricevuto senza appuntamento dottoressa."disse la madre di Donnie che era sul divano della psichiatra insieme al padre "Abbiamo pensato che fosse arrivato il momento di parlare con lei per sapere..."

"Che sta succedendo a vostro figlio?"disse la psichiatra.

"Si."disse la madre che si tolse gli occhiali "Vede,Donnie...lei conosce il suo passato,ma ora è stato sospeso per aver insultato l'insegnante di educazione fisica..."

"Non sono sicuro che sia l'episodio giusto."disse il padre "Donnie aveva tutte le ragioni...per insultarla."

"Rose...proverò a spiegarvi che cosa penso stia accadendo."disse la psichiatra.

Donnie,che indossava una maglietta nera,andò in cucina e prese un coltello,poi andò nel bagno e prese le pillole,mentre un lampo colpì la strada.

"Il carattere aggressivo di Donnie...il suo progressivo distacco dalla realtà...potrebbero derivare dalla sua incapacità di affrontare quelle forze del mondo che lui percepisce come una minaccia."disse la psichiatra e i due rimasero in silenzio "Vi ha mai parlato della sua amica Lady Morte?"

"Chi?"disse il padre.

"Lady Morte?"disse la madre guardandolo e il padre scosse la testa.

"Si,la morte personificata."disse la psichiatra e i due rimasero sconvolti.

"Come...come il tristo mietitore?"disse il padre "Un angelo?"

"No,lui la definisce come una forza."disse la psichiatra.

"Cosa?"disse il padre.

Donnie si voltò verso Lady Morte ne bagno.

"Io...io non mi ricordo di averlo mai sentito parlare di una forza ."disse la madre.

"Donnie soffre di quelle che vengono comunemente definite allucinazioni."disse la psichiatra.

Donnie colpì la barriera con il coltello,producendo delle onde e anche una luce bianca orizzontale,poi continuò a colpire,mentre Lady Morte restava ferma.

A furia di colpire l'occhio destro di Lady Morte si illuminò di luce bianca e lei alzò la testa.

"È una patologia comune per uno schizofrenico paranoide."disse la psichiatra.

"Che possiamo fare?"disse la madre.

"Io verrei continuare...con l'ipnoterapia."disse disse la donna "E aumentare la dose dei farmaci."

Donnie continuò a colpire la barriera e la luce dell'occhio di Lady Morte si fece più forte,poi lui sorrise.

"Qualsiasi cosa possa aiutarlo,va bene."disse la madre "Per questo siamo qui.

Vorremo soltanto che riuscisse a ritrovare un po' di conforto.

Se pensa che più medicine possano aiutarlo,allora penso...che noi dobbiamo tentare."

Il tempo passò.

Il giorno dopo l'insegnante con i capelli rossi era seduta vicino a quello dei viaggi nel tempo che correggeva un compito.

"Ah...Donnie Darko."disse il professore sorridendo all'altra.

"Lo so."disse l'altra.

In aula magna era stato allestito un palco per Jim Cunningham ed erano stati allestiti dei posteri dei suoi libri.

Jim arrivò sul palco in giacca e cravatta neri,corse e prese il microfono "BUONGIORNO MASTINI!"

"Buon giorno."disse la folla.

"Tutto qui quello che sapete fare,ragazzi?"disse l'uomo "Ho detto buon giorno!"

"Buon giorno!"disse la folla.

"Ecco."disse lui "Già andiamo un pochino meglio.

Ma io ho sentito che ci sono alcuni studenti tra di voi che hanno ancora paura di dire "BUON GIORNO!"

"Buon giorno!"disse la folla,tranne Donnie.

"Perché oggi ancora troppi ragazzi e ragazze sono...sono completamente paralizzati dalle loro paure."disse l'uomo "Diventano schiavi delle tentazioni e vittime dei danni provocati da droghe alcol e sesso prematrimoniale.

Bene.

Ora vi racconterò una piccola storia.

Una storia triste e commovente di un giovane come voi...la cui vita è stata completamente distrutta da questi strumenti di paura.

Un giovane che cercava l'amore,ma lo cercava nei posti sbagliati.

Si chiamava Frank.

Divenne ossessionato da una figura femminile,vista come uno scheletro con il cappuccio.

Il prodotto della sua paura."

Sulla lavagna luminosa apparve l'immagine di Frank.

Donnie rimase sconvolto.

"Salve."disse una ragazza con i capelli ricci,a fine conferenza,che parlò ad un microfono,dopo essersi alzata "La mia sorellastra,che secondo me, a volte mangia troppo..."

"Sta zitta!"disse un'altra dalle file superiori.

"Ah,tesoro,tesoro...per favore."disse Jim.

"Come faccio a decidere che voglio fare da grande."disse un altro,dopo che la prima ragazza fu fatta salire sul palco.

"Ah questa è difficile."disse Jim.

Un piccolo ragazzo prese il microfono "Come imparo a fare a botte?"

"Come imparo a fare a botte mi chiedi..."disse Jim "Figliolo,la violenza è un prodotto della paura.

Impara invece ad mare te stesso."

"Ok."disse il bambino.

"Bene,vieni qui."disse Jim.

"Ok."disse il bambino che andò sul palco.

Donnie prese il microfono "Buongiorno!"

"Buongiorno!"disse Jim

"Ah...quanto la pagano per essere qui."disse Donnie.

"Ah...come?"disse Jim "Come ti chiami figliolo?"

"Jerald."disse Donnie.

"Jerald,secondo me hai paura."disse Jim.

"Mi scusi,questa pagliacciata è per vendere il suo libro,perché lei ha dato i peggiori consigli che io abbia mai ascoltato."disse Donnie.

"Sentito?"disse Jim "Che tristezza."

"Kim,vuoi che tua sorella dimagrisca?"disse Donnie "Falle muovere il culo,falla alzare dal divano,toglile i dolci e sbattila a giocare sul prato.

Rispondo a te.

Nessuno al mondo sa cosa farà da grande di preciso,ci vuole del tempo per capirlo.

Non è vero,Jim?

E tu...si tu...non vuoi più che ti infilino la testa nella tazza del cesso?

E allora prova con il sollevamento pesi,prendi lezioni di arti marziali e la prossima volta che ci provano,calci nelle palle."

Gretchen rise come gli altri.

"Figliolo,hai sentito la storia?"disse Jim.

"Certo."disse Donnie.

"Quel ragazzo è prigioniero della sua collera."disse Jim.

"Ah,lui è prigioniero?"disse Donnie.

"La vedete la sua paura?"disse Jim "Questo giovane è spaventato a morte dalla verità.

Figliolo mi si spezza il cuore a dirtelo,ma sono convinto che sei pieno di problemi e molto confuso.

E sono anche convinto che cerchi risposte ne posti sbagliati."

"Su questo ha ragione,io sono pieno di problemi e molto confuso,ma io...e sono impaurito,ho tanta paura,si,si,ho tanta paura,ma...ma... sono sicuro che lei è l'anticristo."disse Donnie.

Il preside intervenne "Scendi."

"Ma che ho detto,mi scusi?"disse Donnie ridendo "Non si può più parlare?"

I ragazzi risero e Gretchen applaudì.

"Bravo Donnie!"disse il secondo amico.

Poco dopo Donnie e Gretchen erano sulla collinetta dove c'erano i divani e le poltrone.

"Si crede il depositario della verità,ma tutto quello che dice sono cazzate!"disse Donnie camminando avanti e indietro mentre Gretchen era su una poltrona "Tutto quello che dice!

E la gente pensa che sia un genio.

Invece è solo un coglione.

Ti prende per il culo!"

"Ti senti bene?"disse Gretchen "Siediti e calmati."

Lui si mise seduto "Tu conosci nonna morte?"

"No..."disse lei.

Donnie prese il libro dallo zaino e glie lo diede.

"La filosofia del viaggio nel tempo."disse Gretchen "Che roba è?"

"L'ha scritto lei."disse Donnie "Io...io vedo delle cose strane.

Vedo cose molto incasinate.

E alcuni capitoli di quel libro descrivono quello che vedo e non può essere una coincidenza."

Il giorno dopo Donnie era con Morgan.

"Ogni navicella viaggia nello spaziotempo come un vettore,attraverso il proprio centro di gravità."disse Morgan.

"Come un serpente."disse Donnie.

"Non ti capisco."disse Morgan.

"Come un serpente che viene fuori dal torace?"disse Donnie.

"Ehm...mi pare di aver letto qualcosa su quel libro che ti ho dato...certo si."disse Morgan"E questa navicella,per poter viaggiare nel tempo deve trovare una porta,nel nostro caso un wormhole oppure..."

"Ma queste porte potrebbero apparire ovunque?"disse Donnie "In qualsiasi momento?"

"Ah,no questo credo sia difficile."disse Morgan "No,quello a cui ti riferisci...è un atto di Dio."

"Ma se Dio controlla il tempo è tutto prestabilito."disse Donnie.

"Non ti seguo più."disse Morgan.

"Ogni essere vivente si muove su un sentiero già tracciato."disse Donnie e Morgan annuì "Ma...se uno vedesse il proprio sentiero fino in fondo potrebbe vedere il futuro e questo...non è una specie di viaggio nel tempo?"

"Ah...c'è una piccola contraddizione nel tuo discorso."disse Morgan "Se potessimo vedere il nostro destino,avere davanti a noi l'immagine di ciò che sarà,avremo allora la facoltà di scegliere se tradirlo o no questo destino.

E per il fatto che esiste questa possibilità,nessun destino si potrebbe considerare prestabilito."

"No,se si viaggia lungo il sentiero di Dio."disse Donnie.

"Ah...non credo di poter proseguire questa conversazione."disse Morgan.

"Perché?"disse Donnie.

"Perderei il posto."disse Morgan.

"Ok."disse Donnie che se ne andò.

La notte seguente Donnie era disteso sul letto,con la luce accesa accanto,poi si voltò sul lato destro e guardò il calendario con sopra segnati i giorni.

La mattina dopo Donnie camminava davanti alla gigantesca villa di Jim e il prato di tale villa veniva irrorato d'acqua dagli idranti.

Donnie si fermò e raccolse il portafoglio di Jim,poi guardò la sua villa alzandosi e ridendo.

"Adesso sai dove abita."disse Lady Morte e gli idranti si spensero tutti insieme.

Donnie si guardò intorno.

Poco dopo era dalla psichiatra che vide le pagine del libro.

Su una pagina c'era il tessuto muscolare del petto e della pancia che aveva un cerchio sulla parte centrale del petto con un cerchio interno,l'altra pagina mostrava lo scheletro di lato e c'era una freccia che usciva dal petto.

"Ed escono dal...dal petto."disse la psichiatra "Dal plesso solare."

"Sono come li descrive nel libro."disse Donnie camminando su e giù per la stanza "Si muovono e odorano nello stesso modo.

Sono come operai.

Ognuno di noi umani ha il suo.

Sono come liquidi.

Io ho seguito il mio nella camera dei miei genitori."

"E cos'hai trovato?"disse lei.

"Niente."disse Donnie.

Poco dopo Donnie e Gretchen erano in classe,insieme a Morgan e agli altri studenti.

I due erano alla cattedra e avevano una lavagna con sopra il disegno di un bambino con degli occhiali metallici con delle foto dentro.

Sotto vi era scritto "I.M.G."

"Li abbiamo chiamati I.M.G."disse lui "Infant Memori Generatoris."

"Generatori di memoria infantile."disse Gretchen.

"L'idea è quella di dare questi occhiali ai neonati,di farglieli indossare la notte mentre dormono."disse Donnie.

"All'interno degli occhiali ci sono delle diapositive."disse Gretchen "E ognuna di queste fotografie è un'immagine piacevole,divertente o quello che i genitori desiderano."

"E secondo voi che effetto potrebbero avere su un neonato?"disse Morgan.

"Beh,nessuno ricorda la propria infanzia,chi dice il contrario mente,quindi...gli occhiali aiuteranno prima a sviluppare la memoria."disse Donnie.

"E non pensate che i neonati potrebbero aver bisogno dell'oscurità?"disse Morgan "Potrebbe essere una componente del loro naturale sviluppo."

Il drogato alzò la mano.

"Si."disse Morgan.

"E se i genitori ci mettessero foto di satana?"disse il drogato "Di gente morta o roba del genere?"

"Faresti questo ai tuoi figli?"disse Gretchen.

"Ehm,scusami,ma sbaglio o poto tempo fa tuo padre ha accoltellato tuia madre?"disse l'obeso mentre l'altro faceva il gesto.

"Fuori."disse Morgan.

Gretchen corse fuori scuola e Donnie la seguì.

" Gretchen!"disse Donnie e lei si fermò "Aspetta, Gretchen.

Mi dispiace che quei due cattivi ti abbiano..."

Lei lo baciò.

La sera seguente Donnie e Gretchen andarono in un cinema a vedere un film.

Lei si addormentò nella sala e loro erano gli unici presenti.

Voltandosi alla sua sinistra vide Lady Morte seduta accanto a Gretchen e sorrise,poi si voltò verso il film.

"Perché indossi quello stupido costume bianco?"disse Donnie.

Lady Morte si voltò verso di lui "Perché indossi quello stupido costume da uomo?"

Donnie la guardò "Mostra il tuo aspetto.

Lady Morte cambiò aspetto.

Aveva un cappuccio nero che era attaccato ad un mantello nero che era molto lungo e strappato.

Il mantello aveva delle lunghe maniche che coprivano le braccia.

Il viso era un teschio umano,le mani avevano ancora la pelle bianca e addosso aveva un lungo vestito viola scuro aderente che lasciava vedere i lineamenti del corpo.

Sulla parte finale però il vestito si allargava in una grossa e lunga gonna che arrivava a terra.

"Perché vuoi uccidere tutti?"disse Donnie.

"Non sono io che voglio uccidere."disse Lady Morte "Io sono come tutto sarà un giorno.

Colui che deve mettere fine all'universo tangente direttamente non sono io."

"Universo tangente?"disse Donnie.

"Un universo recente,creato da un paradosso."disse Lady Morte "Mi dispiace tanto."

"Perché il nome Lady Morte?"disse Donnie.

"I mortali hanno bisogno di chiamare le cose per nome."disse Lady Morte.

"Lady Morte... tutto questo quando smetterà?"disse Donnie malinconico.

"Dovresti saperlo ormai."disse Lady Morte.

Donnie rise.

"Ora voglio ce guardi lo schermo."disse Lady Morte "Voglio farti vedere una cosa."

Sullo schermo apparve un'apertura circolare dalla quale uscì luce.

"Hai mai visto una porta di confine?"disse Lady Morte e sullo schermo apparve la casa di Jim,dopo che l'apertura si era ingrandita e da essa era uscita molta luce"Bruciala,distruggila."

Lady Morte scomparve.

Donnie annuì,si mise il cappuccio,guardò la ragazza ed uscì.

Nella scuola c'era uno spettacolo in cui Sherita era vestita di bianco sul palco.

A fine atto ci fu un applauso,ma anche alcuni insulti da parte del drogato.

Dietro le quinte c'erano delle ragazzine,vestite in tuta aderente brillante e con una gonna corta e argentea.

Kitty si avvicinò alle ragazze "Allora ragazze,vi voglio vedere concentrate,l'insuccesso oggi non è contemplato.

Ricorda,Beth,se quando sei lassù ti viene da vomitare,ingoia e vai avanti."

"Va bene."disse Beth.

"Ehi,ragazze."disse Jim in giacca e cravatta grigia "In bocca al lupo,eh?"

Le ragazze annuirono.

"Grazie Sherita,in "Angelo in autunno"."disse Jim sul palco "Ed ora il momento più atteso della serata.

È con grandissimo piacere che ora vi presento le Sparkle Motion."

Donnie era nella villa di Jim e stava spargendo benzina,poi diede fuoco e tornò nel cinema.

Gretchen si svegliò "Per quanto tempo ho dormito?"

"Per tutto il film."disse Donnie che la baciò.

I pompieri arrivarono nella casa bruciata.

"Capitano,c'è un'altra stanza qui dietro."disse uno di loro.

Elizabeth,la mattina seguente,era sul divano davanti alla tv.

"Le fiamme sono state domate ieri sera dopo le 20.00."disse la donna alla tv "All'interno della casa i pompieri hanno scoperto una specie di porno prigione per minori.

L'uomo,divenuto di recente una celebrità,grazie ai suoi libri è stato arrestato stamattina."

Jim veniva portato via in manette dicendo che era un complotto.

"Oh mio Dio!"disse Elizabeth.

Donnie arrivò sul divano.

"Si cerca ora la natura dell'incendio,ma non si esclude la natura dolosa."disse la donna alla tv.

"Incredibile."disse la Elizabeth "Papà gioca sempre a golf con quello."

Donnie sorrise.

24 ottobre 1988.

(6 giorni rimasti)

L'insegnante con i capelli rossi era nell'ufficio del preside.

"Mi dispiace,ma noi riteniamo che i suoi metodi,in questa scuola,siano inopportuni."disse il preside.

"Con tutto il rispetto,signore,quali sarebbero questi metodi che lei trova inopportuni?"disse l'insegnante.

"Non ho tempo di mettermi a discutere,Caren,ma penso di essere stato chiaro."disse il preside.

"Questa la chiama chiarezza?"disse Caren "Lei non ha proprio idea di che cosa significhi comunicare con i ragazzi.

Noi li trasciniamo nell'apatia.

In questa follia prestabilita.

E li stiamo perdendo."

"A me dispiace,Caren,per questo suo fallimento."disse il preside "Ora ,se vuole scusarmi,ho un altro impegno.

Può finire la settimana se vuole."

Lei andò in campo sportivo vuoto ed urlò,ma dietro di lei c'era Sherita che la guardava,poi entrò nella scuola tranquillamente.

Il preside parlò ad un alto parlante "Buon pomeriggio.

È con immenso piacere che vi do un'importante annunciò.

La squadra di ballo è stata invitata ad una premiazione."

Poco dopo le bambine erano al settimo cielo e Kitty e il preside erano li vicino,quando arrivò una donna con un giornale che mostrava le accuse contro Jim.

Tutti tacquero e Kitty spalancò gli occhi.

Samantha saltò sul telo nero di gomma nello stesso pomeriggio.

Kitty si presentò in tutta alla porta dei Darko e con i capelli sciolti.

La madre di Donnie aprì la porta.

"Rose!"disse Kitty sorridendo.

"Kitty..."disse Rose.

"Rose,saprai delle orribili accuse rivolte contro Jim Canningham."disse Kitty.

"Lo so,l'ho seguito in tv."disse lei "Pedofilia,porno prigione per ragazzini..."

"TI PREGO,TI PREGO,NON DIRE QUELLE PAROLE!"urlò Kitty "È evidente che è in atto una cospirazione per distruggere un uomo innocente.

E io mi sono assunta il compito di promuovere il comitato "Difendiamo Jim Canningham".

Rose...devo essere presente in tribunale domani mattina e tu sai che le bambine devono partire per Los Angeles,proprio domattina.

Come loro insegnante era logico che fossi io ad accompagnarli in questo viaggio importante..."

"E adesso...non ci puoi più andare."disse Rose.

"Esatto."disse lei "Rose,credimi,potendo scegliere tra tante madri,non mi sarei mai sognata di chiederlo a te,ma nessuna delle altre è disponibile ad andare!"

"Non lo so,Kitty."disse Rose "È un brutto week end.

Eddie è a New York."

"Rose!"disse lui "Io credo tu non ti renda conto di che grande opportunità sia questa per le nostre figlie!

È la realizzazione di un sogno che Samantha e tutte le altre hanno inseguito per tanto tempo!

Ho nominato io tua figlia prima ballerina!"

Poco dopo era in camera di Donnie e osservava il disegno di Lady Morte che Donnie aveva fatto e appeso sul calendario dove aveva segnato con le "X" i giorni.

Rosie si mise la mano sulla bocca e Donnie entrò in quel momento.

I due si sedettero sul letto.

"Elizabeh si occuperà di tutto."disse Rose "Ti accompagnerà dalla Turman e se avrai in qualunque problema promettimi che chiamerai la dottoressa immediatamente."

Donnie annuì "Cosa si prova ad avere un figlio schizzato?"

"È una cosa meravigliosa."disse Rose che lo accarezzò.

Donnie scrisse una lettera per Roberta Sparrow e la guardò stando seduto sul letto.

26 ottobre 1988

(4 giorni rimasti)

Caren era in classe,con solo Donnie al banco e aveva scritto sulla lavagna la parola "portacantina".

Stava leggendo un libro e c'era uno scatolone sulla cattedra.

"Cosa dirò agli altri quando mi chiederanno di lei?"disse Donnie.

"Digli pure che alla fine per loro andrà tutto bene."disse lei.

"Che cos'è la portacantina?"disse Donnie.

Caren si alzò,mettendo il libro nella scatola "Un famoso linguista un giorno scrisse che,fra tutte le espressioni nella letteratura inglese,fra tutte le infinite combinazioni di parole usate nella storia,portacantina è senz'altro la più bella."

L'insegnante uscì dalla classe e dalla scuola.

Donnie rimase nel corridoio e vide Sherita che lo fissava.

Lui si avvicinò e le mise le mani sulle cuffie "Ti prometto che un giorno le cose andranno meglio per te."

Lei si allontanò lasciando le cuffie e facendo cadere i libri "Non lompele!"

Sherita corse via,Donnie guardò le cuffie e sorrise,poi camminò in strada con le cuffie.

La sera seguente era dalla psichiatra che lo aveva ipnotizzato.

Donnie era steso sul divano.

"Oggi voglio parlare del tuo passato."disse la psichiatra.

"No."disse Donnie "Voglio parlare di te e dei tuoi genitori."

"Non vogliono comprarmi quello che volevo per natale."disse Donnie.

"Cosa volevi per natale quell'anno?"disse la psichiatra camminando avanti e indietro.

"Gli ippopotamini affamati."disse Donnie.

La psichiatra si sedette "Cosa provi per non aver ricevuto gli ippopotamini affamati."

"Dispiacere."disse Donnie che sorrise "Che l'ho fatto ancora."

"Hai fatto ancora cosa?"disse la psichiatra.

"Ho allagato la scuola e ho bruciato completamente la casa di quel bastardo."disse Donnie ridendo"Solo che ho pochi giorni,poi verranno a prendermi."

"Ma è stata Lady Morte a dirti di fare quelle cose?"disse la psichiatra.

"Io gli devo ubbidire,lei mi ha salvato la vita."disse Donnie "Gli devo ubbidire,altrimenti sarò lasciato solo.

E ala fine...non riuscirò a capire il significato di tutto questo.

Non potrò conoscere il suo grande disegno."

"Vuoi dire il grande disegno di Dio?"disse lei "Tu adesso credi in Dio,Donnie?"

"Io posso costruire la macchina del tempo."disse Donnie.

"Com'è possibile?"disse lei "Come si fa a viaggiare nel tempo."

"Il tempo sta per finire."disse Donnie che divenne triste.

"Ma quando dovrebbe succedere?"disse lei.

"Presto!"disse Donnie che si rannicchio sul fianco destro "Presto."

Donnie si mise seduto e camminò per la stanza.

"Che cosa deve succedere?"disse la psichiatra.

"Qualcosa ucciderà."disse Donnie.

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"Non lo so,Lady Morte non me l'ha detto."disse Donnie.

"Chi vuole uccidere?"disse la psichiatra "Chi vuole uccidere,Donnie?"

"ECCO ADESSO LA VEDO!"urlò Donnie che cadde in ginocchio vedendo Lady Morte davanti a se con l'abito bianco.

Lady Morte alzò la testa verso l'alto e Donnie vide un cielo con delle nuvole.

"Il cielo sta per aprirsi."disse Donnie cadendo in ginocchio.

"Se il cielo..."disse la psichiatra che si mise in ginocchio e gli mise le mani sulle spalle "...dovesse aprirsi improvvisamente,non ci sarebbe più legge.

Non ci sarebbero più regole.

Resteresti solo tu,con i tuoi ricordi.

Con le scelte che hai compiuto e le persone su cui hai lasciato il segno.

Se il mondo dovesse finire,resteresti solo tu e lui.

E nessun altro."

Lui la abbracciò e lei batté le mani,svegliandolo.

29 ottobre 1988

(1 giorno rimasto)

Donnie scese le scale e andò in cucina trovando Elizabeth su uno dei piani.

"Ciao."disse Donnie che si prese una tazza.

"Mi hanno presa."disse lei "Andrò ad Harward."

"Allora dobbiamo fare una festa."disse lui "Papà e mamma non ci sono ed è Halloween,nessuno si accorgerà di niente."

"D'accordo,ma non facciamo casino,intesi?"disse Elizabeth.

La sera seguente un sacco di gente mascherata andò a casa di Donnie.

Donnie aveva una maglietta con sopra uno scheletro e aveva una felpa grigia con cappuccio.

I 2 amici arrivarono a casa travestiti anche loro.

"Abbiamo portato uova,10 rotoli di carta igienica e palloncini."disse il primo.

"Io ho fregato 4 birre a mio padre."disse il secondo.

"Qui ce n'è una confezione piena."disse lui.

"Si,ma quella finisce in un attimo."disse il primo.

I due andarono ad un tavolinetto in giardino e si presero da bere.

Il telefono in camera della madre squillò,poi partì la segreteria e si udì la voce della psichiatra"Rose,sono Lilian Turman.

È di estrema importanza che lei mi richiami appena sente questo messaggio.

Grazie."

Gretchen bussò alla porta e lui le aprì.

"Ciao."disse lei.

"Ciao."disse Donnie "Stai bene?"

"Si,ma mia madre è sparita."disse lei.

"Vuoi entrare?"disse Donnie.

"Si."disse lei che entrò e i due andarono al piano di sopra.

I due si sedettero sul letto.

"Non lo so,Donnie."disse lei "Non ha lasciato scritto niente.

La casa è tutta sotto sopra."

"Ma tu stai bene."disse lui "Hai avvisato la polizia?"

"Si,hanno detto di uscire di casa e di raggiungere...un posto sicuro subito."disse lei "Sono terrorizzata.

Continuo a pensare che sia successo qualcosa di orribile.

E...è stato il mio patrigno.

Lo so.

Lo sento."

Lei gli tirò giù il cappuccio "Ci sono delle persone che nascono con la tragedia nel sangue."

Lui la baciò.

Poco dopo i due scesero tenendosi per mano.

L'orologio segnò mezza notte

30 ottobre 1988

(6 ore rimanenti)

I due si baciarono,poi lei si separò.

Donnie andò verso la cucina e sentì un forte mal di testa,appoggiandosi all'entrata.

L'essere acqueo uscì dal suo petto andò alla lavagnetta sul frugo dove era scritto "Lady Morte era qui.

Le cose non andranno meglio."

Un altro essere liquido si diresse verso Donnie che si mise in ginocchio e ci fece entrare dentro la sua faccia,mettendosi in ginocchio.

I suoi occhi furono deformati e ingranditi.

Improvvisamente ebbe una visione.

Vide il tunnel acqueo con all'esterno un cielo con delle nuvole.

"Portacantina."disse la voce di Lady Morte.

Quando l'essere svanì Gretchen era davanti a lui.

Donnie la prese per mano "Vieni con me."

"Dove vuoi andare?"disse Gretchen e anche i due amici lo seguirono fuori dalla casa "Donnie?"

"Dobbiamo fare in fretta."disse lui fermandosi.

"Che cosa…?"disse Gretchen.

"Hai mai visto nonna morte?"disse Donnie.

"Perché?"disse Gretchen "È una cosa che riguarda quel libro?"

"Gretchen…no,Lady Morte."disse Donnie.

"Donnie?"disse il secondo amico.

"Il tempo sta per finire."disse Donnie incamminandosi con gli altri dietro "Dobbiamo andare."

"Ma..."disse lei.

I quattro presero le bici e raggiunsero la casa dell'anziana.

"Roberta Sparrow."disse Donnie "Nonna morte."

Donnie si avvicinò alla cantina mettendosi il cappuccio.

"Donnie,non c'è nessuno,lasciamo perdere."disse il primo amico.

I due erano più indietro.

"La porta della cantina."disse Donnie.

Donnie aprì la porta di legno della cantina,seguito dalla ragazza.

Trovarono un sacco di roba vecchia,tra cui un pianoforte,ragnatele.

Gretchen toccò alcuni tasti.

L'amico del drogato afferrò Gretchen trascinandola via.

"AIUTO!"urlò lei.

Il drogato afferrò Donnie "FERMO!

FERMO!"

"DONNIE!"disse lei che fu portata fuori.

Gli altri due rimasero paralizzati.

"DONNIE!"urlò Gretchen che fu gettata a terra e rimase stordita.

Donnie fu gettato a terra e il drogato gli saltò addosso mettendogli il coltello alla gola.

"Che cazzo ci fate qui,eh?"disse il drogati "Eh?"

"Oddio."disse il secondo amico "E adesso?"

"SIETE MORTI!"disse il grasso avvicinandosi "NIENTE MOSSE!

NEANCHE UNA CAZZO DI MOSSA!

Donnie afferrò la faccia dell'altro.

"Una macchina..."disse il grasso vedendo un'auto "Andate via!

Sparite!"

"CORRI!"urlò il secondo e i due fuggirono.

"SET,ARRIVA UNA MACCHINA,FILIAMO!"urlò il grasso.

"Adesso ho un coltello più grosso..."disse Set ridendo "Cazzo..."

"DAI MUOVITI!"urlò il grasso fuggendo "SARANNO GLI SBIRRI!"

"Sei stato tu a chiamare la polizia?!"disse Set preoccupato.

"Deus ex..."disse Donnie.

"Che cazzo hai detto?"disse Set "Forza,ripeti quello che hai detto!"

"Il nostro salvatore!"disse Donnie.

Nonna morte era in mezzo alla strada,con la lettera di Donnie in mano e con una lunga vestaglia bianca.

La macchina la evitò.

"Donnie..."disse Gretchen che fu investita.

Set fuggì.

Dalla macchina scese uno vestito da pagliaccio e l'altro vestito da coniglio,con una maschera scheletrica,demoniaca,con le orecchie che sembravano corna.

Donnie andò dalla ragazza "Gretchen?

Svegliati..."

"Frank..."disse quello vestito da pagliaccio "Ma che hai fatto?

Che cazzo hai combinato?

L'hai ammazzata,Frank!"

Frank aveva capelli neri lunghi.

"È morta?"disse Frank e Donnie si alzò "Che cazzo facevate in mezzo alla strada,eh?!

STAVATE GIOCANDO?!"

Donnie prese la pistola e sparò nell'occhio destro del ragazzo,poi puntò l'arma verso l'altro"VATTENE!

TORNA A CASA E DI AI TUOI CHE ANDRÀ TUTTO BENE!

VATTENE!"

Il ragazzo fuggì.

Donnie prese Gretchen e la portò via,mentre nonna morte tornava a casa.

All'alba Donnie arrivò a casa e trovò Elizabeth che dormiva seduta su una poltrona,con una parrucca nera lunga,un vestito nero,così le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Poco dopo uscì,mise Gretchen nella macchina dei suoi e guardo in aria.

Il cielo era nuvoloso,ma le nuvole erano ad aspirale con la parte finale che era una nuvola nera che si stava aprendo sul paese come una bocca.

Donnie prese l'auto e andò via mentre delle macchine della polizia si avvicinavano alla casa.

Arrivato tra le colline Donnie vide il paese,mettendosi seduto sul tetto dell'auto.

Da lontano si vedevano le nuvole messe a circonferenza,la parte finale che andava verso il paese e che si muoveva molto velocemente.

"28 giorni."disse Donnie ricordando Lady Morte "6 ore.

42 minuti.

12 secondi.

Sto tornando a casa."

Donnie rise.

Rose e Samantha erano su un aereo,ma improvvisamente il mezzo iniziò ad essere scosso e a viaggiare a velocità impossibile.

Il motore si staccò e finì nel tunnel temporale.

Donnie salì in macchina,guardò Gretchen e pensò a quello che lei gli aveva detto sul viaggio nel tempo,poi sorrise.

Il tempo andò all'indietro.

Donnie si ritrovò in camera sua ridendo,poi ricordò la lettera che aveva scritto "Cara Robera Sparrow ho letto a fondo il suo libro,e ci sono molte cose che vorrei chiederle.

A volte ho paura di quello che lei potrebbe dirmi.

E a volte ho paura che lei mi dica che non è tutto frutto della fantasia.

Posso sole sperare che la risposta mi arrivi nel sonno e spero anche,quando il mondo finirà,di poter tirare un sospiro di sollievo,perché ci sarà tanto da contemplare avidamente."

Donnie si trovò nella sua stanza e rise a volontà.

Il padre dormiva sulla poltrona.

La sorella rientrava in casa.

Donnie si distese ridendo,poi si girò.

Il motore dell'aereo schiacciò la stanza di Donnie e trapassò il pavimento.

Il padre corse fuori dalla stanza.

2 ottobre 1988

La psicologa si svegliò di colpo nel letto,la professoressa con i capelli rossi dormiva,con accanto Morgan che era sveglio,Sherita era tranquilla a letto,Jim era sveglio nella sua villa e piangeva,Kitty era seduta sul letto,sconvolta e si metteva una mano sulla bocca,Frank era accucciato in un angolo,sconvolto,si toccò l'occhio destro mentre la sua maschera era su un tavolo.

Il giorno dopo il cadavere di Donnie veniva portato fuori dalla casa,mentre la famiglia era disperata.

Elizabeth era letteralmente a pezzi,come anche gli altri.

Il padre piangeva con Samantha in braccio,mentre la madre era appoggiata all'albero accanto.

Gretchen arrivò in bicicletta,mentre un camion portava via il motore, e si fermò davanti alla casa,accanto ad un bambino biondo "Ehi...che è successo?"

"Un incidente orribile."disse il bambino "Il mio vicino...è morto."

"E come?"disse lei.

"Schiacciato dal motore di un aereo."disse il bambino.

Donnie fu portato via dai medici.

"Come si chiamava?"disse lei.

"Donnie."disse il bambino "Donnie Darko."

"Ah..."disse lei.

"Mi dispiace per la sua famiglia."disse il bambino.

"Già."disse la ragazza.

"Lo conoscevi?"disse il bambino.

"No..."disse Gretchen "Però..."

Gretchen salutò la madre che rispose al saluto e così fece anche il bambino.


	55. IT

IT

Un temporale si abbatteva su una cittadina americana nel 1980.

Era giorno,ma la luce era minima e le strade erano allagate.

In una villa a due piani c'era un bambino nella stanza superiore che strappava una pagina spessa da un quaderno.

Iniziò a piegare il foglio e a fare una barchetta di legno ,mentre il fratellino era alla finestra.

"Piove fuori."disse il fratellino.

"Non fare il p-p-pappamolla."disse il fratello più grande "Verrei anch'io se non stessi...morendo."

Il fratello maggiore tossì.

"Non morire."disse il fratello piccolo.

"Non hai visto il v-vomito uscirmi dal naso stamattina?"disse il fratello maggiore.

"Che schifo."disse il fratello minore.

"Ok,va a preparare la cera."disse il fratello maggiore.

"In cantina?"disse il fratello.

"Tu vuoi che g-ga-galleggi,no?"disse il fratello maggiore.

"Va bene."disse l'altro che prese la torcia,scese al piano di sotto e aprì la porta della cantina,mentre la madre suonava.

Restò a fissare le scale buie con paura.

Provò ad accendere le luci,ma non ci fu nulla da fare,poi scese le scale e vide una cantina buia piena di cianfrusaglie e dopo alcuni istanti iniziò a cercare.

Prese la colle,poi vide un sagoma che lo guardava dall'ombra e aveva gli occhi luminosi.

Accese la torcia e vide che si trattava soltanto di un paio di occhiali su un armadietto.

Sentendo un tuono fuggi "Cos'è stato?

Santo cielo!"

Chiuse violentemente la porta.

Il fratello maggiore dipinse la barca e la saldò con la colla "Ecco.

L-lei è pronta capitano."

"Grazie Billy."disse il fratellino che indossò un impermeabile giallo con cappuccio ed uscì sotto la pioggia.

Mise la baca sull'acqua e inizio a corrergli dietro.

Ad un certo punto,dopo aver corso molto,passò sotto due segnali di lavori pubblici e sbattette la testa sul terzo.

Corse dietro alla barca che si dirigeva verso l'apertura di un tombino che era rettangolare e si trovava tra sul lato del marciapiede che dava sulla strada.

"NOOOOO!"urlò il bambino e la barca ci cadde dentro.

Il bambino si mise in ginocchio "No.

No.

Bill mi ucciderà."

Apparve un clown nel tombino e il bambino si spaventò.

Aveva le pelle bianco latte,le labbra rosse,delle linee rosse che dai lati della bocca andavano verso l'alto e superavano gli occhi,non aveva sopracciglia,aveva la testa allungata,con una fronte molto ampia e parte del cranio calva,con alla fine dei capelli rossi che formavano delle punte sulle parti laterali e sui lati.

Il clown aveva un vestito argentato e mostrava la barca nella sua mano sinistra.

"Ciao,Georgie."disse il clown"Che bella barca.

La rivuoi indietro?"

"Si,per favore."disse lui.

"Sembri un bravo bambino."disse il clown "Scommetto che hai molti amici."

"Tre,ma mio fratello è il migliore amico."disse Giorgie.

"Dov'è lui?"disse il clown.

"È a letto, malato."disse Georgie.

"Scommetto che posso farlo stare meglio."disse il clown "Gli darò un bel palloncino.

Vuoi anche tu un palloncino,Georgie?"

"Non sposso accettare regali dagli sconosciuti."disse il bambino.

"Giusto,io sono Pennywise il clown ballerino."disse il clown"Pennywise?

Si?

Ti presento Gorgie.

Georgie,ti presento Pennywise."

Il bambino rise.

"Adesso non siamo più estranei adesso,non è vero?"disse il clown.

Una signora vide il bambino in strada e poi tornò dentro casa.

"Che ci fai dentro la fogna?"disse Georgie.

"Una tempesta mi ha soffiato via."disse Pennywise "Ha soffiato via anche tutto il circo.

Lo senti l'odore del circo,Georgie?

Ci sono le noccioline,lo zucchero filato e..."

"I pop corn."disse il bambino.  
"Pop corn!"disse il pagliaccio "È quello che ti piace di più?"

"Si."disse il bambino.  
"Anche a me."disse lui "Io li adoro!"

I due risero per un po' ,poi il clown divenne privo di emozioni e lo fissò sbavando.

"Però,io adesso devo tornare a casa."disse Georgie.

"Oh...senza la tua barchetta?"disse il clown mostrando la barca "Non vorrai perderla vero?

Bill ti ucciderebbe.

Tieni.

Afferrala.

Afferrala,Georgie."

Lui si avvicinò e gli occhi del pagliaccio divennero arancioni,mentre il ragazzo allungava la mano.

Il clown gli afferrò il braccio,con entrambe le mani,allargò la sua bocca fino a farla diventare immensa,piena di denti appuntiti e lunghi e gli inghiottì il braccio.

Il bambino cadde a terra urlando e una gran quantità di sangue finì in strada,poi il pagliaccio lo afferrò per una gamba e lo trascinò nel tombino.

Tempo dopo c'era un edificio nel bosco dove c'erano delle pecore che venivano fatte passare in un corridoio stretto.

Un ragazzo di colore prese una pistola e la puntò sulla testa di una pecora,ma non riuscì a premere il grilletto.

Un altro uomo prese la pistola e uccise l'animale sparandogli in testa,poi diede la pistola ad un altro"Devi imparare a prenderti le tue responsabilità,Mike.

Tuo padre era più giovane di te quando..."

"Io non sono mio padre,ok?"disse il ragazzo di colore.

"Si."disse l'uomo "Guardami figliolo.

GUARDAMI!"

Il ragazzo si girò.

"Puoi stare qui come noi oppure puoi stare la...come loro."disse l'uomo "Se perdi il tuo tempo esitando,qualcuno prenderà questa decisione per te.

E tu te ne accorgerai quando ti premeranno quella canna in mezzo agli occhi."

La campanella della scuola suonò e i ragazzi uscirono dalla classe.

C'era Billy accompagnato da un altro moro e un altro con gli occhiali.

"C'è sta chiesa piena di Ebrei,no?"disse quello moro "E Stan deve superare il test degli ebrei."

"E in cosa consiste?"disse Billy.

"Gli tagliano la punta del pene."disse quello moro.

"Ma così non gli resta niente!"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"È vero."disse Billy.

"Aspettate,ragazzi!"disse Stan.

"Ehi,Stan,che succede al rito?"disse Billy "Dicono che ti tagliano la punta del..."

"Si,il rabbino ti abbasserà i pantaloni e dirà tutti:Dov'è la carne?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Al rito leggerò la Torah,farò un discorso e diventerò un uomo."disse il giovane.

"Ci son altri modi per diventare un uomo."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Modi migliori vorrai dire."disse Stan "Merda."

I bulli guardarono il gruppo sorridendo.

Una ragazza salì le scale ed andò dentro il bagno dando un calcio alla porta.

Dentro c'era una ragazza con i capelli rossi,lunghi.

Erano legati dietro la testa,poi passavano sopra la spalla destra e andavano verso terra.

"Sei li dentro da sola,Beverly?"disse la ragazza "O con te c'è metà dei ragazzi della scuola,puttanella?"

Oltre a lei c'erano anche altre due e una di loro stava mettendo dell'acqua nel secchio dei rifiuti.

"So che sei li dentro,merdina."disse la ragazza "Sento la tua puzza.

Ci credo che tu non hai amici."

"Per quale dei due motivi?"disse Beverly "Perché sono una puttana o una merda?

Deciditi."

"Sei spazzatura e siamo qui per ricordartelo."disse lei.

L'altra gettò la spazzatura dentro il bagno,ma Beverly si coprì con lo zaino.

"Almeno ora avrai un odore migliore."disse la ragazza andando via.

Billy e gli altri andarono fuori dalla scuola e gettarono i libri nell'immondizia.

"La migliore sensazione del mondo."disse Stan.

"Si?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Prova a menarti l'uccello la prima volta."

"Che volete fare domani?"disse quello moro.

"Inizio l'allenamento."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Street Fighter."disse l'altro.

"Passerai l'estate così,dentro una sala giochi?"disse quello moro.

"Sempre meglio dentro tua madre."disse lui.

"E se andassimo alla cava?"disse Billy.

"Certo."disse Stan.

"La madre di Betty Ripson."disse quello moro vedendo la donna con la polizia.

"Davvero si aspetta di vederla uscire da scuola?"disse Stan.

"Non lo so."disse quello moro "È come se Betty si fosse nascosta nelle ultime settimane."disse quello moro.

"Credi che la troveranno?"disse Stan.

"Certo."disse quello con gli occhiali "In un fosso,decomposta,piena di vermi,puzzando come le mutande della mamma di Eddie."

"Sta zitto."disse Eddie "Che schifo."

"N-n-n-non è morta,è s-s-s-scomparsa."disse Billy.

"Scusa,Bill."disse quello con gli occhiali "È scomparsa."

Billy si allontanò e quello con gli occhiali lo seguì "Betty è simpatica.

A chi non piace sguazzare nell'acqua putrida?"

Fu afferrato da un bullo con la maglietta gialla e gettato a terra.

Prima di cadere andò contro Stan e mandò a terra anche lui.

Un secondo raccolse il frisbee dell'ebreo "Bel frisbee,frocetto."

"Ridammelo!"disse Stan.

Lui lo gettò dentro un pulmino "Perdenti del cazzo."

Un altro arrivò dietro Eddie e gli ruttò nell'orecchio,poi lo spinse.

Il primo,che era anche il capo,camminò dando una spinta a Billy "Perdenti."

"Vaffanculo,Blowers!"disse Billy e il tre si fermarono.

"Sta zitto,Billy."disse Eddie,mentre il capo dei bulli si avvicinava

"Hai...de de detto qualcosa,B-B-Billy?"disse il capo "Quest'anno ti sei salvato grazie a tuo fratello.

Ma finisce qui."

Il bullo si fermò vedendo il padre poliziotto che lo guardava,poi si leccò la mano e la mise sulla faccia di Billy "Quest'estate sarà un martirio per te e quei frocetti dei tuoi amici."

I tre salirono in macchina.

"Vorrei che sparisse lui."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Come minimo,lui è il colpevole."disse Eddie.

Un ragazzo grasso stava prendendo la bicicletta,quando Beverly apparve dietro di lui.

Lui aveva in mano un piano di cartone con sopra una casa.

"Posso passare o serve una password segreta?"disse Beverly.

"Oh..."disse lui scansandosi "Scusami."

"Le scuse non sono..."disse Beverly e il piano di cartone cadde dalle mani del ragazzo.

Lui raccolse tutto,poi gli cadde la bici

"Henry e i suoi gorilla sono all'entrata ovest."disse Beverly "Quindi non avrai problemi."

"Non stavo..."disse lui.

"Tutti sanno che ti sta cercando."disse Beverly che vide che aveva le cuffie "Che stai sentendo?"

Lei si mise le cuffie per qualche momento "The Wall."

"Non mi piacciono molto."disse lui "Stavo..."

"Aspetta."disse lei "Tu sei il "new kid",il ragazzo nuovo,no?

Ora capisco."

"Non c'è niente da capire."disse lui.

"Sto solo scherzando."disse lei.

"Sono Beverly Marsh."disse lei.

"Si,questo lo so,siamo nella stessa classe."disse lui "Io sono Ben.

Però quasi tutti mi chiamano..."

"Il ragazzo nuovo."disse Beverly "Ci sono soprannomi peggiori.

Lascia che firmi il tuo annuario."

Lei prese un quaderno bianco e gli scrisse il suo nome con dei cuoricini "Stai tranquillo,Ben di classe comune.

Ora devo andare.

Ciao."

"Ciao."disse lui.

"Resisti,ragazzo nuovo del quartiere."disse lei.

"Si."disse lui che andò via.

"Stanno stretti sotto i letti."disse Billy che tornava a casa portando la bicicletta Silver.

Arrivato a casa andò sul retro ed entro nel garage che il padre utilizzava per lavorare il legno.

Billy entrò "Ti serve aiuto.

So-sono..."

"Pensavo avessimo un accordo."disse il padre seccato.

Billy vide che il padre aveva trovato la sequenza di tubi che lui aveva fatto "Lascia che ti mostri una cosa."

Lui prese un giocattolo,lo mise nel condotto,poi prese una pistola collegata al tubo d'acqua e inondò le tubature.

Il giocattolo fu portato nella parte finale dello scarico.

"I Barrens."disse Billy "È l'unico posto dove possa trovarsi Georgie."

"Se n'è andato,Bill."disse il padre.

"Ma se la tempesta ha portato via G-G-Georgie,dovremmo andare..."disse Billy.

"SE N'È ANDATO!"urlò il padre alzandosi "È morto!

Non c'è niente che possiamo fare,niente!

Fa sparire tutto prima che arrivi tua madre."

Il ragazzo di colore era su una strada di campagna con la bici.

Arrivò in paese e si fermò davanti ad un vicolo.

Vedendo la macchina dei bulli,corse dentro il vicolo e si nascose.

Arrivo davanti ad una porta nel vicolo ed inizio a vedere il lucchetto che si muoveva.

La porta fu pesantemente colpita dall'interno e delle mani uscirono dallo spazio tra la porta ed il muro.

Erano mani ustionate e dietro di loro c'era una luce rossa e molto fumo.

"MIKE!"urlò una voce.

"SBRIGATI RAGAZZO!"urlò un altro.

"AIUTO,STO BRUCIANDO!"urlò un altra.

Le mai svanirono,il lucchetto si ruppe e la porta si aprì rivelando un corridoio buio con una tenda di plastica alla fine e dietro la tenda vi era il clown appeso per una corda che faceva dei versi di una capra,poi il pagliaccio scese a terra ed illuminò gli occhi di energia gialla.

La macchina dei bulli stava per investire il ragazzo che fu costretto a gettarsi a terra.

Arrivò uno degli uomini che lavorava dentro l'edificio che era un mattatoio "Mike?"

Stan stava leggendo la Torah,poi portò via il testo.

Entrò nello studio del rabbino e si mise una mano sulla parte sinistra del viso per non vedere un quadro,ma poiché il quadro era storto lui dovette raddrizzarlo.

In quadro mostrava una creatura simile ad un fantasma.

Aveva la pelle pallida ed era molto magra.

La pelle era in parte coperta di macchie scure.

I capelli erano neri,lunghissimi e sembrava che si stessero muovendo da soli.

Il viso era ovale,il mento era allungato verso il basso,gli zigomi erano ben visibili,il destro era più basso del sinistro,gli occhi erano bianchi senza pupilla e l'orbita sinistra era più su di quella destra.

Indossava un vestito nero che la copriva fino ai piedi,lasciando scoperto l'inizio del petto,le spalle e le braccia.

Le dita erano completamente nere e lucide,oltre che appuntite.

Nel dipinto si vedeva il piede destro che era nero e l'abito in fondo era strappato.

Vedendo che il quadro era storto lo raddrizzò,poi sentì in tonfo e vide che il quadro era caduto.

Appendendolo vide che la donna all'interno era svanita e anche il nome.

Senti uno strano lamento,simile ad in mugolio dietro di lui.

La donna era uscita dal quadro ed era piegata sul lato destro del corpo,muovendosi come uno zombi ed emettendo muggiti e mugolii.

Lui fuggì e chiuse la porta.

"Prendi tutto tranne i biscotti."disse Eddie mentre quello con gli occhiali metteva i dolci nello zaino.

"Ehi..."disse Eddie "Prima avevamo detto al canale e ora nelle fogne.

E se...ci scoprono?"

"Non succederà."disse Billy "Le fogne sono pubbliche.

Noi siamo il pubblico,no?"

L'altro aprì una credenza che era piena di scatole di medicinali "Eddie,queste sono le tue pillole anticoncezionali?"

"Si,le sto conservando per tua sorella."disse Eddie "Sono cose private."

I tre uscirono e presero al bicicletta.

Nella biblioteca pubblica di Derry c'era Ben che era seduto ad un tavolo e scriveva poesie su una lettera.

Una donna mise un libro sul tavolo e lui la ringrazio.

Il libro parlava del passato del paese dove si trovava.

Vide le foto in bianco e nero di un uomo che tagliava gli alberi,poi la caccia alle uova di pasqua,poi trovò un articolo di giornale dove era scritto "Esplosione di Pasqua uccide 88 bambini,102 morti in totale.",poi vide le foto di alcuni cadaveri e infine vide delle persone che erano sotto un albero spoglio e tra i rami c'era il cadavere di un bambino fatto a pezzi e pieno di sangue.

Lui chiuse il libro spaventato e vide un articolo di giornale dove dicevano di aver trovato il corpo di Betty Ripson in un fiume.

Si alzò e scese le scale arrivando ad una gigantesca stanza che catalogava i documenti della biblioteca ed era piena di scaffali.

Entro nella stanza e non vide nessuno.

Le luci andarono e venero,poi Ben sentì un tonfo e si voltò.

Sulle scale c'era un uomo la cui parte superiore del corpo non si vedeva.

L'uomo scese le scale e rivelò essere senza testa.

Aveva la maglietta nera stracciata,i polsi piegati verso l'interno e le mani nere allungate.

L'essere inizio a correre verso di lui e Ben fuggì.

Voltandosi vide che al posto dell'essere senza testa c'era Pennywise

"Ehi,ragazzo delle uova!"disse l'essere

Ben andò addosso ad una donna e poi fuggì.

Uscì dalla biblioteca e passò su un prato dove c'era un monumento.

Dietro il monumento c'era il bullo con la maglietta gialla.

"Dove vai,grassone?"disse il bullo e Ben tentò di fuggire,ma fu afferrato dai suoi compagni.

Lo portarono fuori del paese ad un ponticello di legno,chiamato ponte dei baci.

"Tienilo!"disse il bullo grasso.

"LASCIATEMI ANDARE!"urlo Ben.

Un altro lo afferrò e lo tenne fermo,un secondo gli sollevò la maglietta e un terzo iniziò a colpirlo sulla pancia.

"Basta!"disse Ben che fu messo contro la ringhiera di legno del ponte "Lasciatemi stare."

"Guarda quanto lardo."disse il bullo biondo.

Un altro bullo prese una bomboletta spray e ci mise davanti un accendino provocando una fiammata"Gli accendo i capelli,dandogli fuoco."

Il bullo con la maglietta gialla afferrò il ragazzo "Tienilo!"

"LASCIAMI!"urlò Ben.

Il gruppo si fermò vedendo passare una macchina.

"AIUTO!"urlo Ben,ma la macchina non si fermò e sul sedile posteriore apparve un palloncino.

Il bullo con la maglietta gialla diede due pugni a Ben,cacciò un urlo e poi si mise a parlare"Ok,ragazzo nuovo.

Questo si chiama il ponte dei baci.

Qui la gente viene per due motivi.

Baciarsi..."

Il bullo grasso lo baciò.

"E incidere nomi."disse il bullo prendendo un coltello,alzandogli la maglietta e incidendo la prima lettera del suo nome.

Ben urlò a squarcia gola.

"Henry!"disse quello

"STAI ZITTO!"urlò Henry "INCIDERÒ IL MIO NOME SU QUESTO FORMAGGIO FRESCO."

Ben gli diede un calcio e cadde oltre la ringhiera,rotolando per una lunga discesa.

"TI TAGLIERÒ QUELLE TETTE DEL CAZZO,LO GIURO SU DIO!"urlò Henry che saltò per la discesa seguito dagli altri.

Ben iniziò a fuggire,mentre Henry perse il coltello.

"Il mio coltello."disse Henry "Mio padre mi ucciderà.

ANDATE A PRENDERLO!"

Andiamo disse quello con la bomboletta spray che corse insieme a quello grasso.

I due si divisero,mentre quello biondo restò con Henry.

"TROVALO!"urlò Henry.

Ben,ferito al volto,corse verso il fiume ed iniziò a correre nell'acqua.

Billy e gli altri erano davanti all'entrata delle fogne.

"Quella è edera velenosa."disse Stan "E anche quella.

E pure quella."

"Zittati."disse Eddie"Mi sta pizzicando e non credo sia una buona cosa,viste le mie allergie..."

Billy iniziò ad entrare nella galleria.

"Usi lo stesso bagno di tua madre?"disse Michael.

"A volte si."disse Eddie.

Anche quello con gli occhiali entrò nel tunnel,poi si voltò e vide i due "Non entrate?"

"No!"disse Eddie "Sono acque grige."

"E che diavolo sono?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"In pratica piscio e merda."disse Eddie "Io vi avviso.

State camminando su milioni di litri di pipì di Darry.

Quello con gli occhiali prese un pezzo di bicicletta.

"Allora..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Sul serio,John?"disse Eddie.

"Per me non puzza di cacca,senior."disse John.

"Ok,io sento la puzza da qui."disse Eddie "E secondo me, è la stessa che i soldati hanno sentito quando hanno ucciso il capo del clan mutante delle colline.

Ricordate quella storia,no?"

"Si,pazzesco."disse Stan.

"Quello che senti è il tuo alito che ti arriva in faccia."disse John.

"Mai sentito parlare dello Stafilococco?"disse Eddie.

John prese un pezzo di maglietta con il pezzo di bicicletta "Te lo do io lo Stafilococco."

John tirò il pezzo di maglietta e l'altro si allontanò.

"NO!"disse Eddie "SEI RITARDATO?"

Billy prese una scarpa e la illuminò con la torcia "Ragazzi!"

"Merda,non dirmi che..."disse John

"No."disse Billy "G-G-Georgie aveva gli stivali neri."

"E di chi è quella scarpa."disse Eddie.

Loro la illuminarono e videro un nome scritto dentro.

"È di Betty Ripson."disse John.

"Merda."disse Eddie "Dio.

Cazzo!

Non mi piace questo."

"Come pensi che si senta Betty?"disse John "A correre per questi tunnel con una scarpa sola?"

Tutti lo guardarono.

"E se fosse ancora qui?"disse Stan.

I due iniziarono ad andare verso l'interno.

"Eddie,andiamo!"disse John.

"A mia madre verrà un colpo se scopre che stiamo giocando qui."disse Eddie "Bill?"

"Se fossi Betty Ripsom,vorrei che mi trovassero."disse lui "E anche Georigie."

"E se fossi io a non volerli trovare?""disse Eddie "Non ti offendere,ma non voglio sparire anche io."

"Ha ragione."disse Stan.

"Anche tu?"disse Billy.

"È estate."disse Stan "Dovremmo divertirci.

Questo non è divertente.

È spaventoso e disgustoso."

Ben cadde nell'acqua dietro di loro,provò a rialzarsi ma cadde di novo.

"Porca troia,che ti è successo?"disse Eddie.

Il gruppo andò via.

Il bullo con lo spray entrò dentro il tunnel delle fogne con l'accendino acceso "Sei qui,sacco di lardo?"

Per tre volte accese la fiamma,alla quarta volta apparvero davanti a lui tre zombie,sbudellati e putrefatti che gli sorrisero e gli saltarono addosso mordendolo.

Lui corse e arrivò ad un tunnel che era chiuso da una rete,prese una spranga e vide un palloncino rosso a mezz'aria.

Il palloncino esplose e rivelò il clown sorridente con la bocca piena di sangue,il ragazzo si spaventò e il mostro gli saltò addosso urlando.

Billy e gli altri pedalarono verso il paese.

"È bello aiutare il ragazzo nuovo,ma non dovremmo pensare a noi?"disse John.

"Sta sanguinando e sapete che ora c'è una malattia chiamata AIDS."disse Eddie "Un'amica di mia madre a New York l'ha presa,toccando un palo sporco sulla metro.

Una goccia di sangue infetto le è entrano attraverso una ferita!

Possono amputarti gambe e braccia,ma come amputano il girovita?

Come fanno?"

Andarono nel vicolo dove il ragazzo di colore aveva visto le mani bruciate e misero Ben su una cassa.

"Sapete che nei vicoli ci sono aghi infetti con l'AIDS?"disse Eddie.

"John,aspetta qui."disse Billy "Andiamo."

Eddie e Stan corsero via insieme a Billy.

"Mi fa piacere averti conosciuto prima della tua morte."disse John.

Gli altri andarono in farmacia e presero ovatta e diverse boccette di medicinali.

"Possiamo pagare queste cose?"disse Billy.

"Abbiamo solo questo."disse Stan che mostrò alcune banconote.

"Scherzi?"disse Eddie.

"Aspetta,hai un conto aperto qui,no?"disse Billy.

"Se mia madre scopre che ho comprato tutto questo,passero il fine settimana al pronto soccorso a fare radiografie."disse Eddie.

Beverly era davanti ad uno scaffale di assorbenti e ne prese una confezione,poi passò nella fila dove c'erano i ragazzi e nascose il pacchetto dietro di se.

"S-stai bene?"disse Billy.

"Sto bene."disse Beverly "Che state facendo?"

"Non sono cose che ti riguardano."disse Stan.

"C'è un ragazzino qui fuori."disse Eddie "È come se l'avessero ucciso."

"Ci servono delle medicine,ma...non abbiamo i soldi."disse Billy.

"Ci penso io."disse Beverly che andò al bancone "Mi piacciono i suoi occhiali,signor Keene.

Assomigli a quel giornalista…Clark Kent."

"Oh,grazie."disse Keene.

"Posso provarli?"disse lei.

"Ceto."disse lui che glie li diede.

"Che ne pensa?"disse Beverly.

"Dico che sembri Lois Lane."disse Keene.

Lei si tolse gli occhiali "Oh,grazie mille..."

Per sbaglio diede un colpo ad uno scaffale di medicine "Oh!

Mi scusi tanto."

"Non fa niente,ci penso io."disse lui che raccolse gli oggetti e gli altri ne approfittarono per fuggire.

Andarono a medicare Ben.

"Succhia la ferita."disse John.

"Zitto,devo concentrarmi ora."disse Eddie.

"Concentrarti?"disse John.

Billy uscì dal vicolo e vide Beverly che si avvicinava.

"Grazie per l'aiuto."disse Billy.

"Siamo pari."disse Beverly.

"Dio sta sanguinando."disse Stan "Mio Dio!"

"Ben?"disse Beverly che si avvicinò.

"Devi succhiare la ferita prima di mettere la fascia."disse John "È la base."

"Non sai di che parli."disse Eddie.

"Stai bene?"disse lei "Sembra faccia un male cane."

"Sto bene."disse Ben "Sono solo caduto."

"Si,sopra Hanry Bowers."disse John.

"Zitto,John."disse Billy.

"Che erano stronzi lo sapevo,ma che arrivassero a tanto..."disse Beverly "Sicuro che loro siano adatti a sistemarti?"

"Si,ci prenderemo cura di lui."disse Billy "Ancora g-grazie."

"Certo,magari ci si vede."disse lei.

"Pensavamo di andare alla c-c-cava domani."disse Billy "Ci v-verresti?"

"Certo."disse lei che andò via.

"Geniale nominare Bowers davanti a lei."disse Stan.

"Si,hai sentito che ha fatto?"disse Eddie.

"Cos'ha fatto?"disse Ben.

"L'ha quasi violentata."disse John "Ho sentito che l'elenco di chi si è fatta è più lungo del mio uccello."

"Non vuol dire molto."disse Stan.

"Sono s-s-solo chiacchiere."disse Billy.

"Comunque,Billy era con lei alle elementari."disse John "Si sono baciati nello stanzino.

La critica dice che non si può fingere con così tanta passione."

Beverly tornò a casa ed entrò lentamente,ma il padre le si parò davanti nel corridoio.

"Ciao,papà."disse lei.

"Ciao,tesoro."disse il padre "Che hai li?"

"Ho solo preso della roba."disse Beverly.

"Tipo cosa?"disse il padre che guardò quello che aveva preso e poi le diede un bacio sulla bocca"Sei ancora la mia ragazza?"

"Si,papà."disse lei.

Beverly andò nel bagno e pianse,poi iniziò a tagliarsi i capelli.

Il giorno dopo Billy e gli altri erano in costume e sopra un'altura con un lago sotto.

"Chi va per primo?"disse Billy.

"Io."disse Beverly che era appena arrivata.

Si tolse i vestiti e saltò dall'altura.

"MA CHE CAZZO!"disse John "Porca troia!

Ci siamo fatti umiliare da una ragazza!"

"Dobbiamo farlo ora?"disse Stan.

"Si."disse Eddie e tutti si gettarono.

I gruppo nuotò e giocò nell'acqua.

Poi Beverly si sdraiò ad occhi chiusi e tutto il gruppo la guardò.

Aprì gli occhi e tutti si voltarono.

Ben iniziò a leggere un libro.

"Ultime notizie,Ben."disse John "Siamo in vacanza."

"Questo non è di scuola."disse Ben e l'altro gli tolse il libro di mano.

"Esplosione di Pasqua uccide 88 bambini,102 vittima in totale."lesse John "È per il progetto di storia?

Oh...massacri in pieno giorno."

"Beh,quando mi sono trasferito qui,non avevo con chi stare...così ho iniziato a frequentare la biblioteca."disse Ben,mentre gli altri guardavano il libro.

"Sei andato in biblioteca?"disse John "Di proposito?"

"Fammi vedere."disse Beverly che si avvicinò.

"Quello cos'è?"disse Stan.

"Un locale notturno che fu bruciato,faceva parte di una setta razzista."disse Eddie.

"I-i-i-i-i tuoi capelli."disse Billy.

"I tuoi capelli sono molto belli,Beverly."disse Ben.

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Posso?"disse John che riebbe il quaderno "È tutto omicidi e ragazzi scomparsi."

"Derry non è come le altre cittadine in cui sono vissuto prima."disse Ben "Hanno fatto uno studio ed è risultato che... le persone muoiono o scompaiono sei volte più della media nazionale."

"Questo l'hai letto?"disse Beverly.

"E vale per gli adulti."disse Ben "Per i ragazzi è peggio.

Molto,molto peggio.

A casa ho altre cose se volete vederle."

Eddie scosse la testa.

I ragazzi si rivestirono e andarono in bicicletta a casa di Ben,che scese dal mezzo e corse dentro,mentre una poliziotta appese un foglio su un palo e tale foglio mostrava il bullo con lo spray e diceva che era scomparso.

Ben entrò nella sua camera che aveva decine di fogli appesi alle pareti,tra foto,documenti e articoli di giornali.

Ne tolse alcuni e poi aspettò che arrivassero gli altri.

"Ho sentito che ha delle montagne russe,uno scimpanzé e le ossa di un vecchio."disse John "Wow!"

"Fico eh?"disse Ben.

"No,non c'è niente di fico."disse John.

"Cos'è quello?"disse Stan indicando un foglio.

"Oh,quello."disse Ben "È l'atto costitutivo di Derry."

"Allarme noia."disse John.

"No,in realtà è molto interessante."disse Ben "All'inizio era zona di caccia di castori."

"Lo è ancora,vero ragazzi?"disse John.

"91 persone firmarono l'atto costitutivo di Derry."disse Ben "Ma...scomparvero tutte quello stesso anno,senza lasciare traccia."

"Tutta la popolazione?"disse Eddie.

"Si parlò di indiani...ma non c'erano tracce di un attacco."disse Ben "Dissero che era stata un'epidemia o una cosa così."

Sulla parete c'era un foglio che mostrava gli uomini dell'epoca che firmavano un pezzo di carta e tra loro c'era Pennywise sorridente.

"Ma è come se...un giorno tutti quanti si fossero svegliati e se ne fossero andati via."disse Benn"Trovarono solo dei vestiti insanguinati vicini al vecchio pozzo."

"Gesù,possiamo andare a misteri irrisolti."disse John.

"Dov'era il vecchio pozzo?"disse Billy.

"Non lo so,da qualche parte sotto la città,suppongo."disse Ben "Perché?"

"Niente."disse Billy.

Eddie camminò per la città e imboccò una lunga stradina dove c'era una casa molto grande,abbandonata,con le pareti nere e un albero spoglio,con i rami contorti e orribili.

Si fermò a guardare l'edificio con l'aria impaurita,poi prese una scatola di pillole.

La porta si aprì da sola e si sentì un ruggito.

Eddie guardò spaventato.

"Che stai cercando Eddie?"disse una voce mostruosa e tutte la pasticche di Eddie finirono a terra.

"Cazzo!"disse lui che le raccolse.

L'ultima fu raccolta da una mano secca,con le unghie appuntite,la pelle viola che diventava nera sulla parte finale delle dita.

La mano aveva una fascia.

"Credi che questa possa aiutami,Eddie?"disse il lebbroso.

Aveva i capelli lunghi a mezzo collo,una fascia bianca in testa,il viso pallido,scheletrico,con lo zigomo sinistro sopra quello destro e lo stesso valeva per l'occhio sinistro.

Aveva un bubbone enorme sulla parte destra della fronte,non aveva il naso,aveva uno spacco sulla bocca distorta e perdeva bava dalla bocca.

Era vestito di stracci di un'epoca antica e la gamba sinistra era scheletrica,tanto che camminava zoppicando.

Eddie cadde all'indietro e inizio a strisciare,mentre l'essere,che faceva versi mostruosi si avvicinò.

Eddie corse verso la casa,superando il cancelletto arrugginito,mentre il lebbroso lo inseguiva urlando.

Arrivò alla rete dietro la casa,si voltò e vide Pennywise accanto al lebbroso.

Il Clown sorrise e lo salutò,mentre nella mano sinistra aveva dei palloncini rossi che formavano un triangolo con la punta verso il basso "Dove stai andando,Eddie?

Saresti già arrivato a casa,se abitassi qua.

Su vieni dal clown Eddie.

Galleggerai quaggiù.

Tutti galleggiamo quaggiù

Loki rise,Eddie urlò e corse attraverso un buco nella recinzione.

Beverly era tornata a casa e aprendo lo zaino trovò il foglio con la poesia di Ben.

Andò a leggerla nel bagno dopo esseri chiusa dentro.

La lesse,stando seduta nella vasca.

"Beverly."disse una voce proveniente dal lavandino e lei lentamente si alzò avvicinandosi.

"Per favore aiutami."disse la voce dentro il lavandino "Vogliamo tutti conoscerti,Beverly.

Quaggiù galleggiamo tutti."

"Mi sentite?"disse Beverly "Chi siete?"

"Vichinghi."disse la voce.

"Vichinghi?"disse Beverly.

"Anche Veronica."disse la voce "Betty Ripson.

Patrick Hockstellet.

Vieni qui

Vuoi vedere?

Galleggiamo.

Mutiamo."

Beverly prese il metro e lo mise nel lavandino.

Dopo molto toccò il fondo e lo ritrasse.

La parte finale era piena di sangue ed era collegato ad un capello nero,coperto di sangue.

Il capello si spostò dal metro e le legò il polso sinistro.

Beberly lasciò cadere il metro e un altro capello le legò l'altra mano,un altra serie di capelli le legò il collo e altri le si misero intorno alla testa.

I capelli iniziarono a tirarla verso il lavandino e Beverly urlava a squarcia gola "PAPA!

AIUTO!"

Dal lavandino iniziava ad uscire del sangue,poi un gigantesco getto di liquido rosso inzuppò tutta la stanza.

Lei cadde a terra e strisciò verso il muro.

Il padre entrò "Che succede?"

"Il sangue!"disse Beverly "È uscita una tonnellata di sangue dal lavandino!"

"Dove?"disse il padre.

"Non lo vedi?"disse lei.

Il padre preoccupato le si avvicinò e le fece una carezza "Che succede piccola?

Mi preoccupi così."

Billy si sveglio in piena notte e vide la luce accesa nella camera del fratello così si sedette sul suo letto,prendendo uno dei suoi giocattoli,poi vide un'ombra correre via e sentì dei passi,così andò a vedere e scese le scale.

Andò verso la cucina e vide il fratello,con gli stessi abiti del giorno in cui era scomparso,che correva verso la cantina,così fece cadere il giocattolo che aveva in mano.

Scese le scale e trovò la parte bassa della cantina allagata e vide il fratello nascosto dietro un armadio.

"L'ho persa,Billy."disse Georgie "Non ti arrabbiare."

"Non...non sono arrabbiato con te."disse Billy.

Il fratello si avvicinò "È galleggiata via,come se volasse.

Però,Bill,se verrai con me galleggerai anche tu...

Anche tu.

Anche tu.

Anche tu

Anche tu."

Il viso di Georgie divenne putrido,gli occhi divennero bianchi,i denti sparirono e inizio ad uscirgli acqua dalla bocca,in più la sua voce divenne mostruosa "Galleggerai anche tu!

Galleggerai anche tu!

Galleggerai anche tu!

Galleggerai anche tu!"

La testa del pagliaccio uscì dall'acqua.

Il fantasma del bambino scomparve e il pagliaccio corse urlando verso Billy che corse via spaventato.

Beverly era seduta sulla scala esterna al suo palazzo.

Vide gli altri e li raggiunse di corsa.

"Ragazzi,vi...vi devo mostrare qualcosa."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse Eddie.

"Più che alla cava?"disse John.

"Zitto!"disse Eddie.

"Mio padre mi uccide se sa che sto con voi."disse Beverly.

"Lasceremo uno di noi di guardia."disse Billy "John,resta qui."

"Oh,aspetta!"disse lui "Che succede se torna suo padre?"

"La cosa che fai sempre,ci parli."disse Stan.

Il gruppo entrò e lei li condusse nel corridoio che dava alla porta del bagno.

"Li dentro."disse Beverly.

"Che c'è?"disse Stan.

"Vedrete."disse Beverly.

"Perché ci porti in bagno?"disse Eddie "L'89% dei peggiori incidenti accade nel bagno e li si nascondono tutti i batteri e i funghi."

Aprirono la porta e videro il sangue,restando sconvolti.

"Lo dicevo!"disse Eddie.

"Lo vedete?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Eddie.

"Mio padre non lo vede,credevo fossi pazza."disse Beverly.

"Se tu sei pazza...lo siamo tutti."disse Ben.

"Non p-possiamo lasciarlo così."disse Billy.

Il gruppo pulì a fondo,poi andarono.

Rimasero solo Billy e Beverly.

"Sei mai andata alla f-f-fiera del paese?"disse Billy.

"No,credo di no."disse lei.

"Io ci vado tutti gli anni."disse Billy "Una volta ho vinto al tiro al bersaglio,ma ebbi un po' di incertezza a scegliere il premio."

"Non è vero sai."disse Beverly "Quello che dicono su di me.

Ho baciato solo un ragazzo,tanto tempo fa."

"Della città."disse lui.

"Purtroppo si."disse lei.

Il gruppo camminava portando le biciclette.

"Non mi piace fare la guardia per tutto questo tempo!"disse John "Quanto ci avete messo?"

"Zitto,John."disse Eddie.

"Si,zitto."disse Stan.

"Ok,volete zittite la mia boccaccia,capisco."disse John "Non ero io quello sul pavimento del bagno ad immaginare di essere dentro la mamma di Eddie ad Halloween."

"Non lo hai immaginato."disse Billy "Anch'io ho visto qualcosa."

Il gruppo si fermò.

"Anche tu hai visto il sangue?"disse Stan.

"Non il sangue."disse Billy "Ho visto G-G-Georgie.

Era reale.

Cioè sembrava lui,però c'era..."

"Un clown."disse Eddie "Si,l'ho visto anche io."

"Pure io."disse Ben.

"Io ho visto un'altra cosa."disse Stan.

"Cosa?"disse Billy.

"Una donna."disse Ted.

"Aspettate solo i vergini vedono queste cose?"disse John "Per questo io non vedo un cazzo?"

Sentirono delle urla provenire dal bosco e videro la macchina dei bulli.

"Oh merda,l'auto di quel cretino."disse Eddie.

"Dobbiamo andarcene."disse Eddie.

"Si."disse Stan.

"Aspetta, non è la bici del tizio che studia a casa?"disse Billy indicando una bici abbandonata.

"Si,è di Mike."disse Eddie.

"Dobbiamo aiutarlo."disse Beverly.

Il gruppo andò.

Mike era in ginocchio con il piede del bullo grasso sulla schiena e veniva spinto con la faccia sulla carne cruda.

"Dai."disse Henry "Dai su!

Mangia!

Mangia la carne!

MANGIA STRONZO!

MANGIA!"

Mike vide il clown tra le piante che lo salutava utilizzando un braccio mozzato.

Henry gli diede un calcio mentre si rialzava e poi stava per colpirlo con una pietra,ma Beverly gli tirò un sasso in testa.

"Bel colpo."disse Stan,mentre gli altri raccoglievano le pietre.

"Grazie."disse Beverly.

Mike andò verso di loro.

"State facendo troppo i duri,perdenti."disse Henry "Vi aiuterà lei.

Basta chiederglielo gentilmente...come ho fatto io."

Ben urlò e gli tirò un altra pietra.

"Che cazzo?"disse il bullo biondo.

Ne seguì uno scontro di pietre.

"BATTAGLIA DI SASSATE!"urlò John che fu preso in piena testa.

Eddie saltò nel fiume e tirò una pietra "LEVATEVI DAL CAZZO!"

Henry cadde a terra.

"VAFFANCULO,TROIA!"urlò il bullo grasso che fu colpito.

Quello biondo e il grasso fuggirono.

Il gruppo se ne andò.

"Va a succhiarlo a tuo padre,stronzo sfigato!"urlò John che se ne andò con gli altri.

Camminarono per la campagna,mentre un treno merci passò dietro di loro.

"Grazie ragazzi,ma non avreste dovuto,ora se la prenderanno con voi."disse Mike.

"Lui se la prende sempre con noi."disse Eddie.

"È una cosa che abbiamo tutti i-i-in comune."disse Billy.

"Si."disse John "Benvenuto nel club dei perdenti."

Tornarono in paese e trovarono una fiera.

John aveva preso la tromba ad uno degli uomini della fiera che cercava di riprendersela.

Su un muro c'era un foglio che mostrava un ragazzo di 13 anni scomparso.

"Dicono che hanno trovato brandelli della sua mano vicino alla cisterna."disse Stan "Una volta mi aveva chiesto di prestargli una matita.

Billy sollevò il foglio e trovò l'immagine del bullo con lo spray.

"Finirà mai?"disse Stan.

John arrivò sul posto.

"Di che parlate?"disse Eddie che arrivò con un gelato.

"Di quello che parliamo di solito."disse John.

"Secondo me finirà."disse Ben "Almeno per un po'."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Beverly.

"Stavo facendo ricerche su Derry e ho riportato i fatti più importanti."disse Ben "L'esplosione della ferriera nel 1908,la banda Bradley nel 35 e il punto nero nel 62.

E adesso i bambini…

Ho capito che questa roba succede ogni 27 anni."

Andarono ad un parco e si sedettero sulle panchine.

"Ok,fatemi capire bene."disse Eddie "Spunta fuori per uccidere delle persone e prendergli l'anima per un anno e poi?

Si iberna?"

"Forse se ne va."disse Stan.

"Mio nonno crede che questa città sia maledetta."disse Mike "Dice che tutte le cose brutte che succedono qui,sono a causa di una cosa sola.

Una cosa malvagia che vive a spese delle persone di Derry."

"Non è una cosa sola."disse Stan "Abbiamo visto tante cose diverse.

Sbaglio?"

"Beh,io ho visto il lebbroso."disse Eddie "Era...era come un'infezione ambulante."

"Io ho visto solo una donna."disse Stan.

"È gnocca?"disse John.

"No,John."disse Stan "Non è gnocca!

Ha tutto il viso deformato.

Forse sono brutti sogni."

"Io non credo,so distinguere un brutto sogno dalla vita reale,ok?"disse Mike "Questi esseri sono reali quanto lui."

"Hai visto qualcosa?"disse Eddie.

"Si."disse Mike "Avete presente quella casa bruciata su Harris Avenue?

C'era anch'io dentro.

Non sono riuscito a salvarli."

Andarono nel garage di Ben e misero una cartina delle fogne della città attaccata ad un muro,poi accesero un proiettore con decine di foto dentro che proiettò l'immagine della città vista dall'alto sul foglio con le fogne.

"Guardate."disse Billy "Li è dove G-G-Georgie è scomparso.

Quella è la ferriera

E il punto nero.

Tutti posti dove succede sono interconnessi dalle fogne.

E confluiscono tutti al…

Al pozzo."

"È dove c'è la casa nera."disse Stan "Quella della setta."

"Quella casa inquietante dove vanno a dormire tossici e barboni?"disse John.

"Odio quel posto."disse Beverly "Mi sembra sempre di essere osservata."

"L'ho visto li."disse Eddie "Il lebbroso.

E dove ho visto l'altro."

"Li è dove vive."disse Billy.

"Non riesco a credere che qualcosa voglia vivere li."disse Stan.

Eddie si alzò di scatto "Possiamo non parlarne più?

Respiro a fatica.

È...è estate,siamo ragazzini.

Respiro a fatica,ho un attacco d'asma,cazzo!

Io non ci sto!"

Eddie strappò la cartina dal muro.

Il proiettore iniziò a cambiare immagine da solo e a mostrare diverse foto.

Mostro la famiglia di Billy al completo.

"Jeogie."disse Billy.

"Che succede?"disse Ben.

"Non lo so."disse Billy.

La madre di Billy iniziò a trasformarsi nel clown.

Tutti iniziarono ad urlare.

"MA CHE CAZZO!"disse John.

"BILL!"urlò Stan.

"È lui"disse Ben.

"COSA CAZZO È?"disse Eddie "CHE CAZZO È?"

"SPEGNILO!"urlo Beverly.

Max diede un calcio al proiettore che finì a terra,ma continuò a mostrare le immagini.

Il pagliaccio sparì dalle foto.

Improvvisamente apparve grande sei metri e uscì per metà dallo schermo.

"OH,MIO DIO!"urlo Eddie.

Tutti si diressero verso la serranda chiusa del garage,mentre l'essere camminò a quattro zampe verso di loro,ridendo.

"Che cos'è?"disse Stan.

"MA CHE CAZZO!"urlò Eddie.

Ted e Ben aprirono la serranda e l'essere svanì.

"Grazie,Ben."disse Beverly mettendogli una mano sulla spalla,poi abbraccio Billy.

"Ci ha visti."disse Eddie "E sa dove siamo."

"L'ha sempre saputo."disse Billy che uscì "Quindi andiamo."

"Andare dove?"disse Ben.

"Alla casa."disse Billy "È dove tiene Georgie."

"Dopo questo?"disse Stan.

"È estate."disse John "Dovremmo divertirci."

"Se dite di nuovo estate,cazzo..."disse Billy che prese la bici.

Gli altri lo seguirono.

Billy arrivò alla casa per primo "S-s-s-s-sette spettri,stanno stretti sotto i letti.

Sette spettri a denti stretti."

Arrivarono gli altri.

"Bill!"disse Beverly "Bill,non puoi entrare."

"Non siete obbligati a venire con me."disse Billy "Ma cosa succederà quando scomparirà un altro ragazzo?

Farete finta che non stia succedendo niente come chiunque in questa città?

Perché io non posso.

Vado a casa e...vedo che Georgie non c'è.

Ci sono i suoi vestiti,i giocattoli,ma lui non c'è.

Quindi entrare in questa casa,per me,è più facile che entrare in casa mia."

"Wow."disse John "Non ha balbettato nemmeno una volta."

"Non dovremmo lasciare qualcuno di guardia nel caso succeda qualcosa di brutto?"disse Stan.

"Chi vuole restare?"disse Billy.

Tutti alzarono la mano,tranne Beverly,ma alla fine entrarono tutti.

"Ne sento la puzza."disse Eddie.

"Non respirare con la bocca."disse John.

"Perché?"disse Eddie.

"Perché così te lo mangi."disse John e Eddie vomitò.

John entrò nel salotto e vide un foglio aggrovigliato dentro una serie di corde appese al soffitto.

Prese il figlio vedendo la sua foto e si accorse che era un avviso di persona scomparsa.

"Che c'è?"disse Billy che si avvicinò con l'altro.

"Dice che sono scomparso."disse John mostrando il foglio ed iniziando ad agitarsi.

"N-n-non sei scomparso,John."disse Billy.

"Questa è la mia faccia."disse John.

"Calmati,è un trucco!"disse Billy.

"Il mio nome,l'età,la data!"disse John.

Billy afferrò il foglio "Non può essere così,John!"

"No,dice così!"disse John che cominciò a piagnucolare"Cazzo,scomparso?

Sono scomparso?"

"Calmati!"disse Billy che lo afferrò "Calmati!

È una farsa.

Loki ti sta ingannando."

Sentirono una voce femminile provenire dal piano di sopra,così salirono le scale.

Arrivarono al secondo piano e giunsero ad un corridoio dove videro che c'era una porta socchiusa con dentro una donna a terra che stava strisciando "Aiuto."

"Betty?"disse Billy.

Lei fu tirata via velocemente e urlò.

I tre si avvicinarono,me Eddie sentì la voce del lebbroso che lo chiamava e si voltò dalla parte opposta del corridoio.

Gli altri andarono avanti ed entrarono nella stanza

"Che cosa stai cercando?"disse la voce del lebbroso.

Billy e John entrati nella stanza e non videro nessuno.

La stanza dava su un altra dove c'era un vecchio materasso.

"Era qui?"disse John "Dove cazzo è andata?"

"Ragazzi?"disse Eddie,mentre la porta alle sue spalle si chiudeva e quella sul lato destro del corridoio si apriva.

"RAGAZZI!"urlò Eddie,mentre gli altri due cercavano di aprire la porta.

Il pavimento del corridoio cedette impedendo ad Eddie di raggiungere la porta.

Il lebbroso gli mise la mano sulla spalla e lui si voltò.

"È il momento di prendere la tua medicina,Eddie."disse il lebbroso che urlò,facendo svenire il ragazzo che cadde nel buco e si schiantò sul tavolo della cucina,frantumando l'oggetto.

"Eddie?"disse Billy "Apri."

"John."disse una voce proveniente da una stanza piena di manichini con sopra un telo.

John entrò nella stanza e la porta si chiuse da sola.

"John?"disse Billy e la porta si chiuse "John!"

"Bill,dai apri la porta!"disse John.

Billy diede una spallata "Non si apre."

"Non ci riesco nemmeno io!"disse John e tutti i veli sulle statue caddero.

John vide che erano tutte statue di pagliacci e in fondo c'era una bara nera.

"Oh merda."disse John che lentamente si avvicinò alla bara,mentre tutte le statue muovevano la testa,seguendo i suoi movimenti.

Aprì il piano e trovò un pupazzo simile a lui,con la bocca cucita e i vermi che strisciavano nei buchi sulla pelle.

John chiuse il piano e da esso saltò fuori il pagliaccio.

"Ciao."disse lui che corse contro di lui,mentre John indietreggiava.

Billy aprì la porta,il compagno uscì e poi chiusero la porta insieme.

"Andiamocene."disse Billy.

Dal materasso uscì la testa di Eddie "Facciamo una gara di sputi?"

Dalla bocca di Eddie uscì un mare di liquido nero fumante e il ragazzo iniziò a ridere in maniera disumana,per poi tornare sotto il materasso.

Il liquido uscì da sotto l'oggetto e iniziò a dirigersi verso di loro.

Eddie si mise seduto e vide che aveva il braccio destro rotto.

Il frigorifero si aprì e dentro di esso c'era il pagliaccio aggrovigliato che uscì fuori "È ora di galleggiare."

Eddie iniziò a strisciare via verso la parte e lui si avvicinò lentamente.

Una volta che fu arrivato vicino al muro,il dio urlò e si mise in ginocchio davanti al ragazzo che gli diede degli schiaffi.

Pennywise gli prese la mano e per due volte fece finta di inghiottirla,poi lo schernì vedendo che piangeva.

Nella stanza di Billy e John erano apparse tre porte bianche con tre scritte di sangue,con le gocce che andavano verso l'alto.

La prima scritta diceva "Molto spaventoso",la seconda diceva "Spaventoso" e la terza diceva "Per niente spaventoso"

I due aprirono la terza porta e videro una ragazza tagliata in due che urlava.

John chiuse la porta "DOVE CAZZO HA LE GAMBE?"

"Buona,buonissima e bellissima paura."disse il mostro sorridendo,poi aprì la bocca e allungo la mascella in modo incredibile.

I due ragazzi aprirono la porta e il pagliaccio si fermò.

"Oh,grazie a Dio."disse John.

"Dov'è Eddie?"disse Billy sentendo le urla.

I due corsero a arrivarono in cucina.

Il pagliaccio si voltò verso di loro.

"Cazzo."disse John.

"Per te non è abbastanza reale,Billy?"disse lui"Non sono abbastanza reale per te?

Per Georgie è stato reale a sufficienza."

L'essere rise,poi urlò e corse verso di loro con la bocca spalancata,ma Beverly arrivò e gli conficcò un paletto in testa trapassando in cranio e l'occhio destro.

Il sangue andò verso l'alto e lui emise un lamento,tutti andarono dal ragazzo infortunato.

L'essere iniziò ad emettere dei versi mostruosi e girandosi i ragazzi videro che aveva la guancia sinistra aperta e enormi file di denti,iniziò ad avvicinarsi ed trasformò la sua mano destra,che ruppe il guanto bianco,rivelando della pelle nere con unghie enormi.

Gli altri urlarono e Beverly si mise le mani sulla bocca,mentre l'essere ruggiva,poi rise,si volto e fece un graffio sulla pancia di Ben,poi si allontanò,poi scese nella cantina e si calò nel pozzo.

Billy lo seguì e lo vide scendere.

"NO!"urlò Eddie "BILL!"

Lady Sif tornò in quel momento apparvero anche il dio biondo e quello con i capelli neri.

"Fatemi vedere."disse Beverly "Ti sistemo il braccio."

"Non toccarmi,cazzo!"urlò Eddie "Non toccarmi,non osare toccarmi!"

Lei gli sistemò l'osso del braccio e lui urlò.

Poco dopo i ragazzi corsero fuori di casa urlando.

"ANDIAMO VIA DI QUI!"urlo Beverly.

"PORCA TROIA!"urlo John.

La madre di Eddie era furiosa e lo portò verso la macchina "Voi.

Siete stati voi.

Sapete quanto è delicato."

"Ci hanno aggredito..."disse Billy.

"No."disse la madre che mise Eddie in macchina "Non cercare di incolpare altri."

Le chiavi caddero dalle mani della madre e Beverly cercò di raccoglierle.

"STA INDIETRO!"disse la madre che raccolse le chiavi "So di te,sgualdrina.

Non permetterò ad una come te di toccare mio figlio."

"Ascolti,noi..."disse Billy.

"NO!"urlò la madre "SIETE TUTTI DEI MOSTRI!

Ed Eddie ha chiuso con voi.

Chiaro?

Chiuso!"

La madre salì in macchina e andò via.

Il gruppo si mise in mezzo alla strada.

"Ho visto il pozzo."disse Billy.

"S-s-sappiamo dov'è e-e...staremo più attenti la prossima volta."disse Billy.

"NO!"disse Stan.

"Stan,non è detto che quei tre riescano a trovarlo."disse Billy.

"NON MI IMPORTA!"disse Stan "Non ci sarà una prossima volta,Bill.

Tu sei pazzo!"

"Perché?"disse Beverly "Sappiamo che nessun altro farà niente."

"Eddie è stato quasi ucciso!"disse John "E guardate la pancia di quest'altro!

Gli ha quasi cavato le budella!"

"Non possiamo far finta di niente."disse Beverly "Ben ha detto che torna ogni 27 anni."

"Bene!"disse Ben "Avrò 40 anni e sarò ben lontano da qui.

Pensavo che anche tu volessi andartene via."

"Perché voglio andare da qualche altra parte."disse Beverly "Non scappare."

"Scusate,da quando in qua Molly Ringwald fa parte del gruppo?"disse John.

"John..."disse Stan.

"Dico solo che dovremmo affrontare la realtà,il mondo reale."disse John "Georgie è morto,smettila di cercare di far ammazzare anche noi."

John stava per andarsene,quando Billy gli si parò davanti.

"Non è morto!"disse Billy.

"Non hai potuto salvarlo,ma puoi ancora salvare te stesso."disse John,ma Billy lo bloccò.

"R...r-r-r-rimangiatelo!"disse Billy "Hai paura,come tutti noi,ma rimangiatelo!"

Billy gli diede una spinta e John rispose nello stesso modo.

Billy gli diede un pugno mandandolo a terra.

"SIETE UN MUCCHIO DI PERDENTI!"urlò John che fu trattenuto da Stan e da Mike,mentre Beverly e Ben trattenero Billy.

"FANCULO!"urlò John.

"John,basta!"urlò Stan.

"Siete un branco di perdenti e vi farete ammazzare per...prendere uno stupido stronzo!"disse John.

"JOHN,SMETTILA!"urlo Beverly "È quello che vuole lui.

Vuole dividerci.

Eravamo tutti assieme quando l'hanno ferito.

Se fossimo stati isolati non lo avrebbero mai trovato,ne avremmo avuto qualche possibilità."

"Davvero?"disse John "Beh,io voglio continuare a restare vivo.

Questa volta ci hanno salvato il culo,la prossima volta potrebbero non venire!"

John andò via,insieme a Stan.

Andarono via anche Mike e Ben.

"Mike..."disse Beverly.

"Ragazzi..."disse Mike "Non posso farlo.

Mio nonno aveva ragione.

Qui regna il soprannaturale del peggior tipo.

Io sono un esterno.

E devo continuare ad esserlo."

Per diversi giorni non si videro più.

Beverly era a suonare il piano,Billy seduto al tavolo in cucina da solo,Stan era al rito e c'era anche John,Mike sparava sulla testa della pecora,Ben era in biblioteca.

Beverly si mise nella vasca da bango.

A luglio Henry era vicino alla casa di suo padre e sparava a delle bottiglie con la pistola.

Con lui c'erano il bullo grasso ed il biondo.

"Vai così!"disse il biondo seduto.

"Grande,Henry."disse il grasso.

"Metti al posto delle bottiglie quel gatto."disse Henry.

L'altro prese il gatto.

"Che stai facendo?"disse il padre di Henry che arrivò con l'uniforme da poliziotto.

"Sto solo...pulendo la pistola come hai chiesto tu."disse Henry.

"Stai pulendo la pistola,eh?"disse il padre.

"Papà..."disse Henry.

"EHI!"urlò il padre facendo sobbalzare tutti e tre e prendendo la pistola.

Sparò tre colpi a terra,mettendo un terrore cieco ad Henry.

"Guardatelo adesso,ragazzi."disse il poliziotto "Basta un po' di paura per far crollare un fantoccio."

Eddie andò a prendere la medicina in farmacia e trovò dietro il bancone la figlia del farmacista,che era quella che faceva la bulla con Beverly.

"Non ti ha firmato nessuno il gesso?"disse lei.

"No."disse Eddie che guardava il suo braccio.

"Te lo firmo io."disse lei.

"Tutto bene,Henry?"disse il bullo biondo.

Henry era seduto a terra e poggiava la schiena sul cofano,mentre gli altri due erano appoggiati sul lato della macchina.

"Non può fare così."disse Henry.

Henry vide un palloncino rosso che usciva dalla cassetta delle lettere e avvicinandosi sentì delle risate.

Aprendo la cassetta delle lettere trovò una scatola con dentro il coltello.

Entrò dentro casa e trovò il padre dormiente sulla sedia.

Alla tv c'era una donna con dei bambini.

"Questa è la mia parte preferita del pomeriggio."disse la donna "Posso incontrarvi tutti.

C'è qualcuno che può dirmi quando si è divertito di più oggi?"

"Mi è piaciuto il clown."disse una bambina.

"Anche a me."disse la donna "Adoro vedere le cose che galleggiano.

Tutto galleggia.

E galleggerai anche tu Henry.

Fa che sia una giornata meravigliosa!

Uccidilo."

Iniziarono a parlare tutti insieme "Uccidilo.

Uccidilo.

Uccidilo.

Uccidilo.

Uccidilo."

Henry trafisse il collo di suo padre che morì dissanguato.

"Oh,no..."disse la donna "Facciamogli sentire un bell'applauso.

Ben fatto,Herny!"

La donna e i bambini iniziarono ad urlare tutti insieme e tra di loro c'era il pagliaccio "Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!

Uccidili tutti!"

Beverly prese lo zaino e si diresse verso la porta di casa,ma la trovò chiusa con il lucchetto.

Il padre era seduto dietro di lei "Dove te la stai svignando?"

"Da nessuna parte,papà."disse lei.

"Non mi sembra."disse lui "Ti sei messa bene."

"Non è vero papà,mi vesto così tutti i giorni."disse Beverly.

"Vieni."disse il padre e lei si avvicinò dandogli la mano "Sai che mi preoccupo per te,Bevvie?"

"Si."disse Beverly.

"La gente in città...mi ha detto alcune cose su di te."disse il padre "Te ne vai in giro tutta l'estate con un mucchio di ragazzi.

L'unica ragazza del gruppo."

"Sono solo amici,lo giuro."disse Beverly.

"Lo so...cosa pensano i ragazzi quando ti guardano,Bevvie."disse il padre.

"La mano."disse Beverly.

"Stai facendo...cose da donna con quei ragazzi,nei boschi?"disse il padre.

"No."disse lei "Niente del genere.

Non devi preoccuparti.

Lo giuro."

Lei provò a liberarsi la mano e il padre mostrò una cartolina con sopra la poesia di Ben "Questa cos'è?"

"Non è niente,è una poesia."disse Beverly.

"Solo una poesia?"disse il padre "Ma l'hai nascosta nel cassetto della biancheria.

Perché mai?

Lo sanno loro che sei mia?

Sei ancora la mia ragazza,vero?"

"No."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse il padre.

"HO DETTO NO!"urlo Beverly che riuscì a liberarsi ma cadde a terra.

Il padre le saltò addosso,ma lei gli diede una ginocchiata all'inguine e corse in bagno,nascondendosi dietro la tenda della vasca.

Il padre la raggiunse,tolse la tenda e lei gli spaccò in testa il coperchio di ceramica rettangolare facendolo svenire.

Voltandosi,Beverly fu afferrata dalle mani di Pennywise che era apparso nella stanza.

Ben pedalava per le campagne ,poi andò a casa di Beverly trovando la porta aperta.

Entrò nel bagno trovando il padre svenuto ed una scritta fatta con il sangue che diceva:"Morirai...se ci provi."

Billy corse via ed entrò in una sala giochi dove c'era John.

"John?"disse lui.

"Che vuoi?"disse John "Vedi quel tizio nel gioco che colpisco?

Faccio finta che sia tu."

"Ha rapito Beverly."disse lui e John smise di giocare.

Eddie era a casa sua e rispose al telefono.

Una volta riattaccato tentò di uscire,ma sua madre gli si parò davanti.

"E tu dove pensi di andare?"disse la madre.

"Esco con i miei amici."disse Eddie.

"Tesoro,non puoi andare."disse la madre "Devi riprenderti dalla malattia,ricordi?"

"La malattia?"disse Eddie "Ok,quale malattia,mamma?"

Eddie prese la scatola di pillole "Sai cosa sono?

Un placebo!"

Eddie gettò a terra la scatola "SONO UNA STRONZATA!"

"Ti aiutano,Eddie."disse la madre "Devo proteggerti."

"Proteggermi?"disse Eddie "Mentendomi?

Tenendomi rinchiuso in questo buco infernale?

Scusa,ma i miei amici erano quelli che davvero volevano proteggermi.

E a causa tua li ho traditi,quando avevano bisogno.

Quindi vado."

La madre tentò di fermarlo,ma lui uscì "Eddie!

Non farmi questo!"

Il gruppo prese le biciclette ed andò verso la casa.

"Ragazzi,le picche?"disse Billy.

Mike mise a terra un sacco nero con dentro delle aste di metello appuntite,mentre Eddie gettava via i medicinali.

Mike caricò la pistola.

"Avete chiamato quei tre?"disse John.

"No,non li ho più visti."disse Billy.

Henry li osservava mentre entravano.

Billy accese una torcia.

"Stan?"disse Ben che lo vide fermo all'entrata e poi si fermarono anche gli altri.

"Stan,dobbiamo andare tutti."disse Billy "Beverly aveva ragione.

Se ci dividiamo come l'altra volta lui ci ucciderà.

Però forse insieme riusciamo a vincere."

Scesero tutti in antina e si avvicinarono al pozzo.

"Beverly?"disse Ben.

"Come facciamo a scendere?"disse Stan.

Billy vide che a terra c'era una corda che loro legarono al gancio sopra il pozzo.

Billy si calò per primo,poi andò Eddie.

A metà del pozzo,Billy trovò un'apertura che dava sulle fogne e ci si infilò.

Beverly era svenuta in un'immensa stanza nelle fogne e si svegliò quando delle gocce di sangue le caddero sul viso.

Vide un'immensa torre di oggetti e vestiti davanti a lei che saliva per dieci metri e sulla parte superiore c'erano dei corpi che galleggiavano in aria,poco sotto un pozzo chiuso con una grata di metallo.

Beverly si alzò barcollando,poi corse verso una porta di metallo e cercò di aprirla.

"Fatti avanti,Beverly."disse la voce di Pennywise "Fatti avanti.

Muterai.

Cambierai.

Riderai.

Piangerai.

Applaudirai.

Volerai.

Galleggerai.

Morirai."

Il Clown apparve su un palco.

Beverly vide una grossa porta di metallo circolare aperta e corse verso di essa,ma lui spiccò un salto enorme e la afferrò alla gola sollevandola.

"Non mi fai paura."disse Beverly.

L'essere smise di ridere "Avrai paura."

Il clown iniziò ad aprire la bocca che si allungò fino a sostituire tutto il viso che fu sollevato verso l'alto.

All'interno Beverly tre luci arancioni che roteavano e i suoi occhi divennero bianchi.

Lui la lasciò e lei si sollevò a mezz'aria.

In più vide alcuni dei ragazzi divorati ridotti a mummie viventi.

"Aiutami!"disse uno di loro.

Gli occhi di Beverly divennero bianchi,senza pupilla e lei si alzò in aria.

Mike stava per scendere nel pozzo,quando Henry lo colpì alla schiena con una spranga,poi lo gettò a terra.

"Mike."disse Billy.

"Mike!"disse Eddie.

Videro Henry.

"Bowers."disse Eddie.

Henry sorrise "Bene!"

"Mike!"disse Billy.

"Dov'è?"disse Eddie.

Henry afferrò la corda e la tirò su,mentre gli altri urlavano cercando di fermarlo,poi si voltò verso Mike.

"Non hai ascoltato quello che ti ho detto,vero?"disse Henry "Dovevi stare lontano da Derry.

I tuoi non l'hanno fatto e guarda cosa gli è successo.

Ancora mi rattristo quando passo davanti a quel mucchio di cenere.

Sono triste per non averlo fatto io stesso.

Mike afferrò la pistola che usava per uccidere le capre,ma Henry gli saltò addosso.

"Giù,cazzo!"disse Henry che gli prese la pistola e glie la puntò sulla testa,ma Mike diede un colpo all'arma e gli colpì la testa con una pietra facendolo cadere verso il pozzo.

Henry si rialzò e Mike gli corse contro dandogli una spinta e facendolo cadere ne pozzo.

"CAZZO!"disse John.

"Oh,Dio..."disse Ben.

"Mike!"disse Eddie.

"Sto bene."disse Mike.

"Grazie a Dio."disse Eddie.

Stan era distaccato dagli altri,all'interno del tunnel che dalle fogne portava al pozzo.

Sentendo dei rumori puntò la torcia verso l'apertura del tunnel e vide la testa del pagliaccio comparire sulla sinistra.

All'istante si trovò in una grande stanza,separato dagli altri.

"Ragazzi?"disse Stan che puntò la torcia in giro.

"Cosa..."disse Eddie "Dov'è Stan?"

Iniziarono a muoversi nel tunnel chiamandolo,poi scesero nelle acqua dei tunnel.

"Merda,acque grige."disse Eddie.

Iniziarono a chiamarlo mentre camminavano per le fogne.

Stan si guardò intorno nella stanza e all'improvviso la donna deforme si materializzò e gli addentò il viso.

Sentendo le urla il gruppo corse e raggiunse una pesante porta di metallo che riuscirono ad aprire.

Trovarono Stan a terra.

La donna era sopra di lui e alzò il volto verso di loro,però le gengive si allungarono rimanendo attaccate al volto del ragazzo.

"MA CHE CAZZO È QUELLA COSA?!"urlo John.

Bleeze lasciò la presa e si allontanò ruggendo ed entrando in un tubo da cui emerse il volto sorridente del pagliaccio che poi sparì.

I ragazzi soccorsero Stan che urlò di terrore.

"Stanley,siamo noi!"disse Eddie "Calma!"

"MI AVETE ABBANDONATO!"disse Stan "MI AVETE PORTATO QUI!"

"Stanley,no!"disse Eddie.

"NON SIETE I MIEI AMICI!"disse Stan "MI AVETE OBBLIGATO AD ENTRARE!"

Billy guardò in un altro tunnel e vide che c'era Georgie che,appena visto,corse via.

Billy prese la pistola e andò via.

Arrivò alla stanza dove Beverly galleggiava.

"Beverly!"disse Billy che corse verso di lei.

Spiccò un salto per afferrarle le gambe,ma non ci riuscì,poi vide Georgie e gli andò dietro.

Gli altri camminavano nei tunnel.

"Bill."disse Mike.

"Bill!"disse Eddie in un altro tunnel,ma cadde nelle acque perdendo la torcia.

"Dai esci di li,bello."disse John "Sono acque grige."

"Mi è caduta la torcia."disse Eddie che la riprese.

Con la torcia emersero teste umane putride e tutti urlarono e corsero via.

Billy girò intorno alla montagna di roba accatastata mentre gli altri entravano nella stanza.

"Bev?"disse John.

"Beverly!"disse Stan.

"Poca troia!"disse Eddie.

"Come...fa a stare sospesa in aria."disse John.

"Ragazzi..."disse Eddie sconvolto vedendo i corpi che galleggiavano "Guardate quelli..."

"Sono i bambini scomparsi."disse Stan "Galleggiano."

"La prendo io."disse Ben "Sollevatemi."

John e Mike sollevarono Ben che afferrò per i piedi Beverly e la tirò giù,ma lei resto con gli occhi bianchi e immobile.

"Bev."disse Ben "Beverly.

Perché non si sveglia?

Che le succede?

Beverly,per favore!

Lui la abbracciò,poi la baciò e lei si svegliò.

"Wow."disse John.

"Bev?"disse Ben.

"Brace d'inverno."disse Bet.

"Si."disse lei.

"Cristo."disse John "Cazzo.

Be tornata."

Tutti la abbracciarono.

"Dov'è Bill?"disse Beverly.

Georgie apparve senza il vestito giallo e senza un braccio.

Aveva anche la barchetta in mano.

"Perché ci hai messo tanto?"disse Georgie.

"Ti ho cercato per tutto il tempo."disse Billy e arrivarono gli altri.

"Non riuscivo a trovare una via d'uscita."disse il bambino "Ha detto che mi avrebbe ridato la mia barca,Billy.

Ma mi ha ucciso e portato nel regno di sua figlia."

"Andava veloce la barca?"disse Billy che era triste.

"Non riuscivo a starle dietro."disse Georgie "Portami a casa,Billy.

Voglio tornare a casa.

Mi manchi.

Voglio stare con mamma e papà."

"Vorrei che tornassi a casa più di tutto."disse Billy.

"Ti voglio bene."disse Georgie.

"Anche io."disse Billy puntandogli una pistola alla testa "Ma tu non sei lui."

Billy sparò e Georgie cadde a terra,poi iniziò ad urlare e a trasformarsi nel pagliaccio,che si mise seduto,poi si alzò.

Billy gli puntò il fucile alla testa.

"Oddio,non è carica."disse il ragazzo di colore.

Il pagliaccio sorrise e l'altro sparò.

La fronte dell'essere si riempì di crepe,lui piegò all'indietro,poi un pezzo di pelle e di sangue andarono in alto,poi la ferita si richiuse,l'essere urlò,saltò addosso a Billy,caddero a terra e il ragazzo mise la pistola davanti a se che fu morsa dal mostro,poi Beverly cercò di trafiggerlo con una punta di ferro,ma lui afferrò l'arma ruggendo e la gettò via mentre lei si allontanava,poi il pagliaccio diede un colpo a Billy mandandolo contro una parete,Billy gli andò dietro e gli mise una spranga in bocca,poi Eddie saltò sulle spalle di del pagliaccio dove già era Billy,mentre l'essere aveva afferrato per la maglietta sia Stan che Ben e iniziò a girare su se stesso urlando,poi lasciò la presa e Stan fu scagliato via,lo stesso successe a Ben,afferrò Eddie e lo gettò a terra e poi toccò a Billy che fu afferrato e trattenuto.

"Billy!"urlò Eddie.

"No,non farlo."disse Beverly "Lascialo ti prego."

"No."disse il clown "Me lo prendo.

E dopo prenderò tutti voi.

Banchetterò con le vostre carni e assorbirò le vostre paure.

Oppure…se mi lasciate in pace, io prenderò lui.

Solamente lui e poi potrò fare il mio lungo riposo e voi tutti potrete continuare a vivere a crescere a prosperare e godervi le vostre vite felici,finché non la vecchiaia non vi riporterà sotto terra."

"Andatevene."disse Billy.

"Si,andatevene."disse il Clown.

"Vi ho coinvolti io in questa storia e mi dispiace tanto."disse Billy.

"Mi dispiace."disse Pennywise ridendo.

"Andate."disse Billy.

"Ragazzi non possiamo."disse Beverly.

"Te l'avevo detto,cazzo."disse John "Io non voglio morire.

Mi hai dato un pugno in faccia,mi hai fatto camminare nell'acqua fetida,mi hai portato in una cazzo di casa di drogati..."

John prese una spranga dalla pila di roba "E adesso dovrò ammazzare questo clown di merda."

L'essere si alzò.

"BENVENUTO NEL CLUB DEI PERDENTI,STRONZO!"disse John che lo colpì la volto.

Mike provò a colpirlo ma dalla bocca del mostro,che si aprì a dismisura,uscirono delle mani ustionate che afferrarono la spranga,ma Stan colpì le mani,poi John gli colpì la schiena e il suo volto divenne quello della donna mostruosa e corse contro Stan che gli colpì il viso,poi quello di colore gli andò contro,ma le braccia del pagliaccio divennero dei tentacoli e lo gettò a terra,poi le braccia divennero simili a quelle di un insetto,con delle punte enormi in cima e il ragazzo dovette rotolare per non essere colpito mentre il mostro rideva istericamente,poi Ben prese una spranga di ferro e gli trafisse il petto,l'essere urlò,poi girò la testa a 180 gradi e il volto divenne quello di una mummia,con dei filamenti che si aggrovigliarono intorno alla testa di Ben,Eddie prese una catena e lo colpì al volto,poi Billy lo colpì alla schiena e John gli diede un altro colpo facendolo cadere a quattro zampe in avanti,poi Billy gli colpì il viso con la mazza due volte,poi il volto divenne quello di un lebbroso e vomitò sulla faccia di Eddie.

"IO TI AMMAZZO!"disse Eddie che gli diede un calcio,poi il volto divenne quello del padre di Beverly.

"Ehi,Bev,sei ancora la mia bambina?"disse lui e lei gli infilò il palò di metallo nella bocca,

Il volto da pagliaccio tornò normale e sputò fuori la trave,poi cadde all'indietro e strisciò verso un pozzo sbavando e urlando mentre faceva versi strani.

"Ecco perché non hai ucciso Beverly."disse Billy "Lei non aveva paura di te.

Nemmeno noi ne abbiamo.

Non più ormai.

Adesso sei tu quello che ha paura."

Il clown rise e fece una capriola tenendosi ai lati del pozzo,mentre la sua testa iniziava a spaccarsi in due e i pezzi volavano in aria "Stanno stretti sotto ai letti,sette spettri a denti stretti...stanno stretti sotto ai letti..."

Metà della testa del mostro si sbriciolò "Paura."

L'essere cadde nel buio pozzo.

"So,su cosa scriverò il mio tema delle vacanze."disse John.

"Ehi guardate."disse Eddie mentre Beverly abbracciava Billy.

I bambini a mezz'aria scendevano.

"Stanno scendendo tutti."disse Eddie.

Billy trovò il vestito di Georgie tra i rifiuti e pianse.

Poco dopo erano tutti in prato.

"Ci ho visti tutti li."disse Beverly.

"C-c-cosa facevamo li?"disse Billy.

"Ricordo solo come ci sentivamo."disse lei "Come eravamo spaventati.

Non credo che potrò mai dimenticarlo."

Billy prese un pezzo di vetro e si alzò "Giuriamo.

Giuriamo...che se It non è morto e se dovesse tornare torneremo anche noi."

Gli altri si alzarono e Billy fece un taglio sulla mano a ciascuno di loro,poi si misero in cerchio e si diedero la mano.

"Devo andare."disse Stan "Vi detesto."

Tutti risero,poi andò via Eddie,poi Mike,poi John e infine Ben.

Rimasero Billy e Beverly "Ha-hai hai già tutto pronto per la partenza?"

"Si."disse lei "Starò via per un po'."disse lei.

Ci si vede."

"Ciao."disse Billy che però le andò dietro e la bacio.


	56. CAPITAN AMERICA:VIRUS LETALE

CAPITAN AMERICA:VIRUS LETALE

1995

Il Sole illuminava una folta foresta.

Una bomba cadde e distrusse una serie di piante,facendo urlare le piccole scimmie nelle vicinanze.

Le scimmie erano grandi poco meno dei gatti,a quattro zampe con la coda lunga.

Un soldato fece fuoco con la mitragliatrice e un'altra bomba scagliò via un altro uomo.

Una serie di soldati iniziò a sparare contro altri uccidendoli.

Un gruppo corse e passarono su un ruscello,ma una bomba cadde nel ruscello uccidendone uno,mentre gli altri fuggivano.

Al campo base c'era un gruppo di soldati che correva,una jeep militare e una torretta costruita con legno.

Le case avevano il tetto di paglia.

Un soldato portò dei secchi d'acqua dentro una capanna che fungeva da infermeria.

All'entrata c'erano 2 mura di sacchi e l'interno aveva il pavimento di tegole di legno.

Ai lati c'erano dei letti coperti di paglia con i feriti sopra.

Il lontananza delle bombe cadevano sul prato e un elicottero si avvicinava atterrando.

Dall'elicottero scesero 2 soldati con la testa coperta da una maschera che aveva una visiera rettangolare e un tubo che da essa andava a delle bombole sulla schiena.

Indossavano guanti e tute anti contaminazione.

Il secondo di loro portava una valigia di metallo.

"Venite."disse un soldato di colore che passò tra le file di malati.

Aveva i capelli neri,corti e occhiali.

"Le ferite di guerra non sarebbero un problema per noi,ma questa è una strana malattia."disse l'uomo "30 morti ieri.

E 18 il giorno prima.

Ci servono medicinali.

Penicillina."

"Avrà tutto quello che le serve,dottore."disse uno dei 2.

"Siete americani?"disse uno dei malati "Vi prego,portatemi via da questo inferno."

"Siamo qui per riportarvi tutti a casa."disse il secondo che si avvicinò con una siringa "Ma prima dovrò fare un piccolo prelievo di sangue,d'accordo?"

"Ci lascerò la pelle,vero?"disse l'uomo.

"No,non morirai."disse l'altro.

"Dite alla mia ragazza che le voglio bene."disse il soldato.

"No,non glie lo dirò io."disse quello che faceva il prelievo "Andrai tu a dirglielo.

D'accordo?"

Poco dopo il soldato di colore accompagnava i 2 per l'accampamento verso una montagna di cadaveri "Quegli uomini sono i primi sintomi della malattia.

Entro domani sera,avranno questo aspetto..."

L'uomo tolse il telo su uno dei corpi e mostrò il volto.

"Oh mio Dio."disse quello che aveva fatto il prelievo "Avrete tutto quello che vi serve entro stasera."

I 2 si misero a bordo dell'elicottero.

"È peggio di quanto temevo."disse quello che aveva fatto il prelievo "L'aereo dev'essere qui per le 19."

"Beh,ma non dovremmo almeno..."disse l'altro.

"Lei pensi all'aereo."disse quello che aveva fatto il prelievo.

L'elicottero si sollevò in aria.

Poco dopo tutti i militari guardarono un aereo che si avvicinava e urlarono dalla gioia facendo segno con le mani,incluso quello di colore.

Dal ventre dell'aereo fu gettata una bomba cilindrica con paracadute.

L'esplosione fu talmente grande che incenerì la zona per chilometri.

Centro di ricerca medica per i disastri batteriologici,tempo dopo.

In America c'era un edifico molto allungato e grande,con 3 piani sulla parte centrale.

Davanti ad esso c'erano ben 2 strade che avevano un post blocco di controllo e c'erano jeep militari che andavano e venivano oltre che macchine nere.

In un corridoio c'erano 2 soldatesse che camminavano e parlavano.

Il pavimento era lucido,le pareti grige e marroni,c'erano bacheche di vetro e quadri,oltre alle finestre degli uffici.

Un colonnello uscì da una stanza e si reco in un altra delle pareti bianche.

Dentro trovò una guardia,seduta ad una scrivania,che si alzò "Signore."

L'uomo mise la tessera dentro una macchina attaccata alla parete e 2 porte blindate con avvisi rossi davanti si aprirono.

Dentro vi era un lungo corridoio con degli scienziati in camice e maschera anti contaminazione che camminavano.

In una stanza a sinistra del corridoio c'erano degli scienziati seduti che esaminavano dei tessuti al microscopio che erano su dei banconi pieni di contenitori.

C'erano anche armadietti a muro e una zona con dei computer a cui erano sedute 2 persone in camice.

Una scienziata anziana uscì,incrociò un soldato e proseguì nel corridoio.

La seconda stanza a sinistra era piena di scienziati in piedi che facevano dei test e avevano tutti una maschera sulla bocca.

Nella stanza c'era un mobile centrale con armadietti sopra e altri mobili laterali.

In una stanza alla destra del corridoio c'era un altro laboratorio e infine la terza stanza a sinistra aveva una porta blindata con dentro persone in tuta anti contaminazione.

In un'altra stanza,alla destra del corridoio,c'erano delle gabbie con dentro le stesse scimmie della foresta dove c'era stata l'epidemia.

Alla fine c'era un'altra serie di porte blindate.

Il colonnello mise la tessera su una macchina laterale e la porta si aprì.

L'uomo entrò in una grande stanza scura,con colonne di cemento rettangolari.

Camminò su una serie di placche rettangolari di metallo che andavano a sinistra formando una discesa.

Il pavimento era pieno di vapore,c'erano bombole attaccate alle colonne e collegate a cisterne.

Nel vapore c'era gente in tuta anti contaminazione e in fondo al corridoio di metallo c'era un'intera parete di metallo con una porta principale blindata e altre porte laterali.

L'uomo aprì la porta metallica e si trovò in una serie di corridoi con le pareti fatte con mattonelle bianche,poi si tolse la giacca e si preparò per indossare una pesante tuta blu con casco.

In una stanza accanto c'erano diverse tute appese e poi c'erano 2 persone che le avevano indossate.

Avevano una specie di molla rossa collegata alla schiena.

I 2 staccarono i tubi.

Dentro la prima tuta c'era Steve Rogers,nell'altra una donna con i capelli rossi.

Steve aveva i capelli biondi,lisci,con la riga al destra della testa.

Lui aprì la porta blindata a sinistra della stanz entrarono in una stanza più piccola,dove c'era una luce rossa lampeggiante e un'altra porta davanti,con una fessura rettangolare con del vetro.

La prima porta si chiuse.

"È l'ultimo giorno che lavori qui?"disse Steve.

"Si."disse lei "Tu invece come mai sei passato dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. a questo campo?"

"Un uomo ogni tanto ha bisogno di cambiare."disse Steve "Anche Capitan America.

Così mi sono messo a studiare ed eccomi qui."

Steve aprì la seconda port entrarono in un laboratorio dove c'erano dei freezer con del vetro infrangibile e dei tavolini con microscopi.

Nella stanza c'erano anche delle bombole.

Dal soffitto pendevano due 2 tubi rossi a forma di molla che i 2 collegarono alle tute.

Steve andò alle cisterne,mentre la donna ai freezer estraendo delle boccette con dei campioni.

Poco dopo Steve era dentro una villa nel bagno e lavava uno dei 2 cani,insaponandolo.

Indossava una maglietta azzurra,senza maniche e pantaloni grigi.

"Dai che ti piace."disse Steve "È vero che è piacevole?

Ecco fatto.

Ok.

È quasi finito,quasi finito.

Non è piacevole.

Non ti da un senso di pulito?

Ecco vedrai che ti senti meglio dopo.

Ecco,sta buona."

Il telefono squillò e partì la segreteria telefonica.

Fu udita la voce di un uomo "Rogers,sei in casa?

Sono Nick Fury Junior."

Steve voltò la testa e gettò dell'acqua sul cane.

"Alza il ricevitore se ci sei."disse Fury "Abbiamo un problema che non mi piace per niente."

"Io torno subito."disse Steve prendendo l'asciugamano e uscendo "State li…

"Abbiamo ricevuto un via satellite."disse Fury e i cani uscirono dalla vasca.

"Ho detto resta li!"disse Steve che prese il telefono.

"Rogers?"disse la voce di Fury.

"Signore,che succede?"disse Rogers.

"A quanto pare abbiamo un livello 4."disse Fury.

"Con quanti morti?"disse Steve.

"Non lo so,non ci hanno comunicato le cifre."disse Fury.

"Secondo lei di che si tratta?"disse Steve.

"L'organizzazione della sanità sta mettendo insieme una squadra,ma prima voglio che vai tu laggiù."disse Fury "Devi mollare tutto e andare subito."

"Ok."disse Steve "Riunisco la mia gente e la richiamo.

A dopo."

Steve attaccò il telefono "Accidenti.

Se lo S.H.I.E.L.D. si interessa di questa roba vuol dire che è grave."

Lui guardò i cani "Non è possibile.

Siete fradici vero?

Siete fradici."

Steve vide che i cani lo fissavano dal divano "Quale dei 2 mi ha disubbidito per primo?

Luis,sei stato tu vero?"

Il cane guaì.

"Ci avrei giurato."disse Steve "È inutile che fai quella faccia contrita."

Poco dopo Steve apriva la portiera della macchina facendo uscire i cani.

Indossava una camicia azzurra e pantaloni grigi.

"Andiamo Luis."disse Steve e il secondo cane scese andando verso la porta di una villetta "No,no.

Sta giù."

Steve suonò e ad aprire la porta fu una donna bionda.

"Come stai?"disse Steve.

Lei indossava una giacca grigia,pantaloni bianchi e camicia bianca.

Aveva i capelli spettinati,lunghi e in parte legati dietro la testa.

"Ciao,belli!"disse lei che si accucciò per accarezzare i cani.

"Il tuo giornale."disse lui porgendole il giornale.

"Grazie."disse lei che lo prese.

La casa era piena di scatoloni.

"Io devo...io devo partire."disse Steve "Sembra che ci siano casi di febbre emorragica."

La donna era in cucina e i cani erano su 2 zampe appoggiati al bancone dove c'erano i lavandini.

"Viene anche Jack?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Steve "Anche Jeff.

Tutto il gruppo.

O quasi tutto."

"E vuoi che mi prenda i cani."disse lei.

"Sono solo 4 giorni."disse Steve.

"Ok,ma io vado ad Atlanta venerdì,se tardi i cani vengono con me ad Atlanta."disse lei.

"Va bene."disse Steve.

"Ok,venite."disse lei e i cani la seguirono.

"Tu che farai al centro profillassi?"disse Steve e lei mise una ciotola nel forno.

"Lavorerò al livello 4."disse lei "Come te."

Lui la guardò "Il mio lavoro?"

"Beh,io preferisco considerarlo io mio lavoro e avrò il permesso del Pentagono sempre alle costole."disse lei.

"Io vado."disse Steve che si avviò alla porta.

"Arrivederci,capitano."disse lei.

"Arrivederci."disse lui che chiuse la porta.

In una base militare c'erano jeep dell'esercito che andavano e venivano e un grosso aereo fermo in deposito che si riforniva di carburante.

Steve arrivò con il costume di Capitan America.

Aveva una tuta aderente azzurra,fusa con la maschera che copriva tutta la parte superiore del collo.

La maschera azzurra copriva la testa e gli zigomi,lasciando scoperti gli occhi,la parte finale del naso,il mento,le guance e la bocca.

Sulla fronte aveva una grossa "A" bianca.

C'era anche uno spazio da cui uscivano le orecchie.

Il collo era coperto dalla tuta aderente azzurra,come la zona centrale del petto e delle spalle.

Sul petto e sulle spalle,la tuta era piena di scaglie minuscole.

La parte centrale delle spalle aveva anche un cerchio rosso con una stella bianca dentro.

La parte laterale del petto e la parte esterna di metà bicipiti era grigia,mentre il resto era bianco,fino a metà avambracci dove iniziavano i guanti rossi.

Al centro del petto c'era un'enorme stella bianca.

La pancia aveva una serie di strisce verticali rosse e bianche,alternate,poi c'era una cintura che aveva delle sacche marroni,pantaloni di gomma nera aderenti e stivali rossi.

Sull'avambraccio sinistro aveva lo scudo circolare attaccato con le cinghie interne.

Lo scudo aveva una stella bianca al centro,dentro un cerchio blu,dentro un cerchio rosso,dentro un cerchio bianco,dentro un cerchio rosso che arrivava ai lati della circonferenza.

"Allora,tutti allineati immediatamente,tenente!"disse Steve.

"Si,signore."disse l'uomo e un gruppo di militari corse.

"Coraggio!"disse Steve "Avanti,andiamo!

Muoversi!

Muoversi!"

Dei militari stavano caricando,tramite una placca rettangolare,delle casse con sopra la croce rossa,nella rampa del mezzo.

"Jack?"disse Steve che andò da un militare con i capelli rossi e gli occhiali,che aveva un blocco in mano.

"Che c'è?"disse Jack.

"Dove diavolo è Jeff?"disse Steve.

"La moglie ha le doglie."disse Jack "L'ho mandato il licenza."

"E chi esamina i campioni di tessuto?"disse Steve.

"Ah,non ti fidi di me?"disse Jack.

"E dai."disse Steve.

"Se ci tieni tanto al mago del microscopio che ci hanno assegnato..."disse Jack indicando un soldato di colore con un blocco "...prendilo pure,ma sappi che sono molto offeso."

Steve lo indicò con il dito della mano sinistra "Chi c'è l'ha assegnato?"

"Il gran capo."disse Jack mettendo una cassa sulla rampa e indicando dietro Steve.

Steve si voltò e vide una macchina scura con Fury Junior,un uomo di colore,con capelli neri corti e una benda nera sull'occhio sinistro, che indossava una giacca scura,una cravatta nera,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e camicia bianca e controllava dei fogli.

"Non si alzava così presto dai tempi di Nixon."disse Jack "Quando esplose mezza New York."

"Guarda che glie lo riferisco."disse Steve andando.

"E io negherò."disse Jack.

Steve andò da Fury e gli fece il saluto militare "Piacere di rivederla."

Fury rispose con lo stesso saluto "Piacere mio."

"Mi spiace molto per il suo occhio."disse Steve.

"Non preoccuparti,ma grazie comunque."disse Fury "Ho pensato che la mia presenza poteva aiutarti a fare in fretta."

"E ha funzionato?"disse Steve.

"No."disse Fury ridendo e prendendo un fascicolo dall'auto "Il fascicolo del tuo nuovo uomo.

Più i traffico telex recente e foto del satellite dell'ultima orbita sulla zona."

Steve guardò i fogli.

Fury fece un passò avanti "Steve?"

"Signore?"disse Steve.

"Vai li e ritorna."disse Fury "Anche se non voglio sempre averti qui a rovinarmi la vita,non voglio rischiare di perderti per colpa di qualche virus."

"Signore,io sono immune a praticamente tutte le malattie."disse Steve "Lo hanno provato esaminando il sangue."

"Si,ma non si sa mai."disse Fury "La fortuna prima o poi finisce."

"Signor si."disse Steve "Una domanda,signore."

"Prego."disse Fury.

"Che cosa avrei fatto per rovinarle la vita,signore?"disse Steve.

"Ti sei alzato stamattina,no?"disse Fury.

"Grazie Fury."disse Stev si fecero il saluto militare.

L'aereo spiccò il volo.

Jack si mise sdraiato su un tendone,senza giacca ad ascoltare musica e quello nuovo lo guardo.

"Maggiore Sal."disse Steve che aveva la maschera tirata giù e aveva dei fogli in mano.

"Sono onorato per l'occasione che ho di..."disse il soldato alzandosi.

"Grazie."disse Steve che lo fece sedere e poi si sedette anche lui"Beh,il risultato di servizio è ottimo.

Quante ore di volo di elicottero fai?"

"85."disse Sal.

"Buona fortuna."disse Steve.

"Grazie,signore."disse Sal.

Steve guardò i fogli "Non ha mai lavorato sul campo?"

"Signor,no,ma sono addestrato e altamente motivato."disse Sal.

"No,no,no,io parlo di atterraggio in zona calda."disse Steve "È una situazione unica.

Ha mai visto gli effetti della febbre emorragica?"

"Signor no."disse Sal.

"Con il suo permesso,capitano..."disse Jack che si sedette sulle casse davanti all'altro"Chi contrae il virus accusa sintomi,tipo influenza.

Nel giro di 3 giorni compaiono lesioni arrossate su tutto il corpo insieme a piccole pustole che sudano sangue e pus.

Una specie si liquido lattiginoso."

"Le lesioni maturano."disse Sal "Appaiono plastiche al tatto.

Seguono vomito,diarrea,epistassi,emorragia gengivale,gli occhi sanguinano,gli organi interni cessano di funzionare."

"Molto bene,maggiore,l'abbiamo letto anche noi il manuale,ma...fra 16 ore avrai tutto sotto gli occhi."disse Steve.

"In carne ed ossa,diciamo."disse Jack.

"So di essere in grado di fronteggiare ogni emergenza."disse Sal.

"Il panico di uno solo metterebbe tutti in pericolo."disse Steve.

"Ha ricevuto l'ordine di non morire laggiù."disse Jack "Ed è intenzionato a seguire quest'ordine alla lettera."

Gli elicotteri volarono sopra una foresta intricata,con delle cascare che uscivano dalla roccia,poi proseguirono.

Uno stregone di colore li vide arrivare.

Le case del villaggio erano di paglia e c'era un fuoco al centro della zona.

Dagli elicotteri scesero 2 uomini in tuta anti contaminazione gialla e Steve che aveva il costume e la maschera.

Lo scudo era posizionato sulla schiena.

Le tute gialle avevano il tubo sulla parte posteriore del casco,collegato alla cintura.

I 3 camminarono per il villaggio che era pieno di cadaveri disposti in fila e deserto.

C'era cadaveri che venivano continuamente bruciati dentro gabbie di legno.

"Dev'essere la."disse Jack indicando la casa più grossa.

I 3 entrarono e trovarono molte persone a terra,su dei tappetti e lettini.

Alcuni erano morti,avevano gli occhi rossi,sangue che usciva da occhi e naso e ferite sul corpo.

Sal si avvicinò a dei lettini con una tenda bianca sopra a forma di imbuto,sentendo un bambino che piangeva.

Accanto a lui c'erano i genitori che erano morti.

Sal si spaventò e corse via,vomitando nel casco.

"Sta mollando!"disse Jack che lo raggiunse.

"NO!"urlò Steve "Non te lo togliere!

Non ti togliere il casco!

Sal!

Non glie lo far togliere!

FAGLI TENERE IL CASCO!

NON LO FAR ESPORRE!"

Un uomo di colore aprì la porta.

Era calvo,con baffi e barba.

Sal si tolse il casco e tossì.

"MALEDIZIONE!"urlò Steve "IN ISOLAMENTO!

IN ISOLAMENTO!"

"Non si preoccupi."disse l'uomo di colore e Steve si voltò "Non è aerobico."

"Capitan Amercia."disse Steve "Medico militare."

"Benjamin Moabi."disse l'uomo "Vi stavamo aspettando."

"Siamo arrivati il prima possibile."disse Steve.

"Ma non abbastanza."disse Benjamin "Il villaggio è distrutto."

Poco dopo Steve e l'altro camminarono per il villaggio "Conosciamo il periodo di incubazione?"

"No."disse l'altro "Ma uccide i giorni.

Il tasso di mortalità è del 100%."

"Ah..."disse Steve che camminava con la maschera tirata all'indietro "Qualcuno già infetto può aver già lasciato il villaggio?"

"Se l'ha fatto è già morto o sta morendo."disse l'uomo "Il più vicino villaggio dista 80 chilometri."

"Il primo caso?"disse Steve "Paziente 0?"

"Un giovane di nome Murazo."disse l'uomo "Lavorava per un bianco alla costruzione di una strada e quando è tornato era già malato."

L'uomo si fermò davanti al pozzo.

"Ha bevuto da questo pozzo."disse l'uomo "È di li che si propaga per tutto il villaggio."

"Avete identificato il portatore?"disse Steve "L'ospite?"

"Quando siamo arrivati il ragazzo non connetteva."disse l'uomo "È morto circa 2 ore dopo.

Non ha potuto dirci come lo ha contratto."

Steve vide lo stregone sulla collina "Lui non è malato."

"No."disse l'altro "È lo stregone locale.

È rimasto sempre nella sua caverna."

"Vorrei parlare anche con lui."disse Steve.

"No,lui parla con me."disse l'uomo "Vede,lui crede che gli dei siano stati risvegliati dagli uomini che tagliavano gli alberi.

La zona era sacra.

E gli dei sono infuriati.

Questa è una punizione."

Poco tempo dopo l'elicottero partiva e il villaggio bruciava.

Poco dopo Steve era seduto nell'aereo "Mortalità preoccupantemente alta,localizzata nel raggio di 5 chilometri."

Jack aveva il portatile aperto accanto e scriveva.

"Breve periodo di incubazione."disse Steve "Appare circoscritta.

Jack,non ci hai messo "preoccupantemente"."

"È un avverbio,Steve,non mi sembra così importante,punto."disse Jack.

"Voglio fare un'aggiunta."disse Steve "Signore,questo è il virus più brutto che abbia mai visto."

"E lei sa che ne ho visti tanti."disse Jack scrivendo.

"Bene."disse Steve "Mandalo a Fury subito."

Steve si alzò e andò da Sal e si sedette accanto a lui.

"Spiacente signore."disse Sal.

"Lascia perdere."disse Steve.

"Non ho mai visto niente di simile."disse Sal "Ho messo il gruppo in pericolo."

"Siamo ancora vivi."disse Steve.

"Ho avuto paura,signore."disse Sal sconvolto.

"La paura è mal giudicata,Sal."disse Steve "Io non ce lo voglio con me uno che non ha paura.

Finirebbe per fare qualcosa di stupido.

Ok?"

"Beh,allora io sono perfetto."disse Sal.

Steve gli toccò la spalla.

Delle scimmie quadrupedi,con volto bianco e il resto del pelo nero e la coda correvano per la foresta.

Una si allontanò e una trappola venne azionata,bloccandola in una rete che fu tirata in alto.

Steve parlò a Fury che si trovava ad una festa,nel giardino di una villa ed era vestito con la divisa da colonnello.

Steve aveva il costume,ma la maschera tirata giù e un bicchiere in mano "Non sapendo dove sia il quartier generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ci ho messo parecchio.

Signore,ho mandato un fax 6 ore fa."

"Capitano,non ho intenzione di dare l'allarme!"disse Fury.

"Non vorrei rovinarle la festa signore,ma...lei deve dare l'allarme."disse Steve.

"Tu dicevi che era circoscritta."disse Fury.

"Probabilmente circoscritta."disse Steve "Dovrebbe far sorvegliare gli aeroporti,dovrebbe..."

"Rogers..."disse Fury mettendo le mani dietro la schiena "Ti ricordi nel 1989?"

"Si."disse Steve.

"Tu trovasti 2 casi di febbre del Congo a Nairobi e mettemmo un avviso nel cestino della merenda di tutti i bambini,te lo ricordi?"disse Fury.

"Si,m'ero sbagliato."disse Steve

"Ti eri sbagliato."disse Fury.

"Ero un principiante su queste cose all'epoca."disse Steve.

"Va bene."disse Fury "E nel 92?"

"Mi sbagliavo."disse Steve.

"Un'altra volta."disse Fury.

"Già."disse Steve.

"Ma stavolta non ti sbagli."disse Fury.

"Potrei sbagliarmi anche stavolta,ma..."disse Steve.

"E vieni alla mia festa,puzzando di morto da fare schifo e mi strappi al senatore Rosalis,il quale,è bene che te lo ricordi,è capo della vostra sottocommissione che si occupa dei vostri fottutissimi finanziamenti,e anche dei tuoi,ora che hai lasciato lo S.H.I.E.L.D."disse Fury.

"Si scordi l'ebola,si scordi il resto."disse Steve "Questo virus uccide così alla svelta che lei potrebbe..."

"Abbassa la voce."disse Fury con la mano sinistr ripresero a camminare "È proprio questo il punto.

È proprio la sua virulenza che gioca a nostro favore,Rogers.

Quei poveracci non vivono abbastanza da portare in giro quel virus.

Si,hai ragione a dire che è circoscritto."

"Lo spero."disse Steve.

Una nave era sul mare.

Un orientale andò nella stiva e portò una banana alla scimmia catturata che era dentro una gabbia.

Steve fece una telefonata alla cabina telefonica "Si.

I cani per il momento li puoi tenere tu.

Si.

Portali pure ad Atlanta.

Mi mancheranno,ma per il momento non posso occuparmene.

Ah,quando vai alla bottega del cane,ricordati che preferiscono gli ossi di misura media.

Si.

Ti faccio i miei auguri.

Ciao."

Steve e Jack andarono verso le porte blindate del laboratorio che vennero aperte dalla guardia.

Steve aveva il costume,la maschera tirata giù e lo scudo sulle spalle "No,Jack,non ho detto questo.

Cerca di essere obiettivo."

"Allora fammici capire qualcosa."disse Jack "Non c'era una foto dei cani?

Così prendevi quella è niente depressione."

"Io mi confido con te e tu fai lo spiritoso?"disse Steve.

"Non faccio lo spiritoso."disse Jack.

"È che quei cani li presi ancora piccoli."disse Steve.

"Erano molto carini."disse Jack.

"Non è questo il punto."disse Steve.

"Sono ancora carini."disse Jack.

"Erano una cosa mia e ora non lo sono più."disse Steve.

"Steve,poi sempre portare il caso alla corte suprema,per avere più tempo libero."disse Jack.

"Io ti chiedo solo se ho ragione o torto."disse Steve.

"Steve,noi andiamo a studiare il virus più letale che abbiamo mai visto ,secondo me ti dovresti concentrare su quell'argomento."disse Jack e le altre porte blindate si aprirono.

"Intanto vorrei sapere perché devo mettermi quello scafandro addosso?"disse Steve.

"In quella stanza c'è un concentrato dei peggiori virus del mondo,tutti insieme."disse Jack "Anche se sei immune è meglio non rischiare."

"Comunque dimmi se ho ragione o torto."disse Steve scendendo la grata di metallo "È una domanda."

"Tu devi farti vedere da un medico."disse Jack che aprì la porta di metallo.

Poco dopo Jack fasciava il polso destro della tuta anti contaminazione di Steve con il nastro isolante.

"Hai visto Peggy?"disse Steve "Ogni tanto mi faccio anche mandare dei fascicoli con dentro tutti quelli della mia vecchia squadra,per assicurarmi che lei sia ancora viva.

Molti sono già passati a miglior vita.

Ma lei no."

"Mentre tu non eri ibernato si è sposata e ha deciso di non tornare indietro."disse Jack.

"Hai parlato con lei?"disse Steve.

"Sai come sono rimasto amico di tutti e 2?"disse Jack.

"Come?"disse Steve.

"Evitando di fare discussioni come questa."disse Jack.

"Non ti chiedo di schierarti."disse Steve "Io voglio la tua opinione."

"Che cos'è?"disse Jack.

"Cosa?"disse Steve.

"Non hai controllato la tuta,c'è uno strappo."disse Jack notando un'apertura sulla tuta.

"Beh,tanto sono immune."disse Steve "Non ci lascio la pelle."

"Non si sa mai."disse Jack.

I 2,con le tue e i caschi,entrarono dentro la stanza e trovarono Sal.

"Buo giorno,capitano."disse Sal.

"Buon giorno,maggiore."disse Steve connettendosi al tubo come l'altro.

"Mi sono permesso di anticiparvi di alcune ore."disse Sal.

"Jack,lo senti?"disse Steve "C'è gente che si sveglia all'alba.

"Io sto in piedi dalle 4."disse Jack.

"Ok,diamoci da fare."disse Steve "Scongeliamone qualcuno,separiamoli e mettiamoli sotto il microscopio."

"Fatto,signore."disse Sal "Avremo i referti entro un paio d'ore."

"Molto bene maggiore."disse Steve.

Jack andò a prendere un flacone di plastica con dentro del liquido "Senti come ti rotola via dalla lingua.

Motaba.

Sai una cosa?

Sembra il nome di un profumo.

Una goccia e ti senti così diverso.

Ecco,prendi un campioncino."

Jack tirò la fiala a Sal che la prese per miracolo.

"Riflessi pronti."disse Sal che mostrò la fiala ancora in mano "Ma mai pronti come i miei.

Non scherziamo con questa roba,devi essere sempre pronto a tutto.

Tutto quello che c'è qui è letale,inclusa l'aria.

Poco dopo Steve,con indosso il costume,senza maschera era con gli altri 2 davanti a 2 computer.

I 2 indossavano abiti bianchi.

Il computer mostrava l'immagine dei batteri.

"Ok,possiamo cominciare."disse Sal "Sono state scattate in un periodo di circa 8 ore.

Cellule normali,prima di venire a contatto con il virus."

Sal cliccò una delle cellule cambiò del tutto.

"Nel giro di un'ora un singolo virus invade la cellula,si moltiplica e la uccide."disse Sal che mostrò la cellula esplosa con moltissimi virus più piccoli che si espandevano "E,nel giro di 2 ore,i virus moltiplicati hanno invaso le cellule vicine qui e qui.

Continuando a moltiplicarsi."

L'immagine successiva mostrava quasi tutte le cellule distrutte e infette.

"Accidenti."disse Jack "Infetta la cellula e la uccide così velocemente?

Non può essere vero,il virus ebola ci mette giorni a fare danni simili."

"Signore,le cifre sono esatte."disse Sal "Volesse il cielo che non lo fossero."

L'immagine mostrò tutte le cellule infette,distrutte e collegate da punti blu a milioni.

"Entra un virus e ne escono milioni."disse Sal "E le cellule muoiono."

Le immagini successive mostrarono i virus.

"Qui possiamo vedere i singoli virus in cerca della prossima vittima."disse Sal "Finché non rimane nulla da uccidere."

"Giorno memorabile."disse Jack "Potremmo non vedere mai più un nuovo virus."

L'immagine mostrò il virus ingrandito.

"Signori...mister Motaba in formato gigante."disse Sal.

"Dio,come lo odio."disse Jack.

"Andiamo,Jack."disse Steve "Apprezza la sua semplicità.

È un miliardesimo di noi e ci sta battendo."

"Che vuoi che faccia?"disse Jack "Che lo inviti a cena?"

"No."disse Steve.

"Cosa allora?"disse Jack.

"Distruggilo."disse Steve "Fino all'ultimo."

Fury entrò di nascosto nella stanza,con indosso la tuta protettiva,aprì il cilindro refrigerante e prese un falcone,portandolo ad altri 2 che erano seduti ad un tavolo.

Fury si recò nel suo ufficio trovando un generale in uniforme.

Aveva i capelli bianchi,tirati all'indietro,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa,ed era magro.

"Il capitano Rogers non sarà molto contento di questo incontro."disse Fury "Facciamo tutto questo alle sue spalle.

È già infastidito di suo perché dopo la sua uscita dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. l'ho seguito fin qui,facendomi assegnare un ufficio."

"Allora eliminiamolo."disse il generale.

Fury lo guardò da dietro la scrivania e l'altro rise.

"Ah,andiamo Fury,non abbiamo alternative."disse l'uomo "Lei è troppo sentimentale.

È il guaio di questo paese."

Il telefono squillò e lui rispose.

"Siamo pronti signore."disse la voce al telefono.

Fury riattaccò "Sono pronti."

Fury accese la tv e fu mostrata l'immagine del Motaba in 2 sezioni diverse "Ah,mio Dio.

È il nostro amico africano.

È tornato."

"Dobbiamo essere molto prudenti,Fury."disse il generale "Abbiamo distrutto un intero villaggio per tenere segreto questo virus."

"Esatto."disse Fury.

"Chiuda il caso,lo insabbi."disse il generale "Lei ne è al corrente,io ne sono al corrente.

Nessun altro.

Estrometta il suo amico Rogers dal caso.

Quel bastardo ficcanaso non deve mandare a puttane il lavoro di 30 anni."

Il giorno dopo Steve aprì la porta di un ufficio,trovando una segretaria seduta.

Indossava il costume,aveva la maschera tirata giù e lo scudo.

"Ciao,Mary,è in ufficio?"disse Steve avviandosi alla seconda porta.

"Capitano,un momento per favore."disse la donna alzandosi.

Steve trovò Fury nel mezzo di una conversazione con un altro soldato e bussò al lato della porta.

Fury alzò gli occhi dal fascicolo "Ah...

Vieni pure,Rogers."

Rogers restò sulla porta,con le mani sui fianchi.

"Tenente,mi porterebbe del caffè?"disse Fury.

"Certamente,signore."disse il tenente.

"Gradisci qualcosa,Rogers?"disse Fury.

"Perché mi ha tolto il Motaba?"disse Steve.

"Niente per il capitano."disse Fury e l'altro andò via.

Fury si sedette alla scrivania "Siediti,Rogers.

Ma tu non mi avevi detto che il Motaba era circoscritto?"

"È risaltato fuori."disse Steve sedendosi "Non abbiamo analisi,non sappiamo come si diffonde,non sappiamo un accidente."

"C'è un altra epidemia di Febbre Anta nel Nuovo Messico."disse Fury "Il centro ha bisogno d'aiuto,ci mandiamo te."

"No,mandi Peterson e il suo gruppo."disse Steve.

"NON DIRE A ME CHI DEVO MANDARE IN MISSIONE!"disse Fury alzandosi "Ho promesso di mandare il mio uomo migliore,cioè te.

E adesso levati dai piedi!"

Steve si alzò e si avvicinò all'entrata "Sappiamo tutto sulla Febbre Anta.

Che ci vado a fare la?

Acchiappo topi?

Senta...è già in coltura,abbiamo isolato le sue proteine,avrò un test anticorpi tra 6 giorni,Jack lo ha inoculato alle scimmie e alle cavie e ne conosceremo la sequenza genetica entro un mese e se lei ci lascia in pace potremo identificarlo fino all'ultimo gene e diventerà famoso."

"Rogers."disse Fury.

"Si?"disse Steve.

"È altamente improbabile che il Motaba ci crei altri problemi e tu lo sai bene..."disse Fury.

"No!"disse Steve "Io non lo so affatto!"

"Beh dovresti saperlo."disse Fury "E lo sapresti se non covassi un morboso desiderio di vedere la fine del mondo."

Steve andò alla porta "È la cosa più grossa che ci sia capitata."

"Oh basta...NON NE POSSO PIÙ!"urlò Fury.

"Un virus nuovo di zecca."disse Steve chiudendo la porta.

"NON NE POSSO PIÙ!"urlò Fury.

La nave con dentro la scimmia era arrivata a San Francisco al tramonto.

Un montacarichi portò la gabbia in una parte del magazzino piena di animali rinchiusi.

A guidarlo c'era un ragazzo con i capelli neri,lunghi che indossava una maglietta chiara,senza maniche e pantaloni grigi con scarpe chiare.

Nella scatola sul montacarichi c'era la scimmia che si lamentava.

"Un po' di pazienza."disse il ragazzo "Tutto ok,pupa.

Te ne andrai da qua tra pochissimo.

Te lo prometto."

Il ragazzo parlò al telefono.

"Quando ti è arrivato?"disse una voce al telefono.

"Oggi,Roody."disse lui.

"Bene,perfetto."disse l'altro.

"Ti interessa?"disse lui.

"Il cliente lo vuole il prima possibile."disse la voce.

"Bene."disse il ragazzo.

"Procedi."disse Roody.

"Bene."disse il ragazzo.

Ormai era notte e il ragazzo era nella sua auto rossa che si fermò ad una sbarra ed una guardia uscì da una cabina di controllo.

Accucciandosi la guardia vide la gabbia coperta che si muoveva.

"Ah,ho capito."disse la guardia"La tua nave ha fatto un altro viaggetto,eh?"

"La nostra nave,Nick."disse il ragazzo che ora indossava un giubbotto di pelle nero,maglietta nera e jeans "La nostra nave."

Il ragazzo gli diede dei soldi "Africa.

Terra di grandi bellezze e segreti tesori."

"Assolutamente segreti."disse la guardia che sorrise e lo fece passare.

"Tieni la bocca cucita."disse il ragazzo.

"Stammi bene."disse la guardia.

Steve chiamò la donna bionda a telefono "Robby…Robby devi dirgli di emettere un avviso d'emergenza."

Steve era dentro la stanza dove c'erano appese le tute blu e indossava una maglietta bianca,a maniche corte,mentre in pantaloni e gli stivali erano quelli del costume.

"No."disse lei "No,Steve non lo farò."

"Ma perché ti sei messa contro?"disse Steve.

"Non voglio basare la mia prima opinione ufficiale su una tua opinione non condivisa dall'esercito."disse Robby.

"Intuizione?"disse Steve andando avanti e indietro "Ti sto faxando tutti i risultati.

Ho un laboratorio pieno di animali morti.

Non c'è risposta agli antibiotici ,endovena e ai vaccini,capito?

Sono tutti morti."

"Certo che sono tutti morti,li hai iniettati con lo stesso ago."disse Robbi "Dov'è la prova di tutto quello che..."

"Non mi serve la prova,ne ho la sensazione,ok?"disse Steve.

"Ah,ne hai la sensazione...ok."disse Robby "Ho preso nota della tua sensazione."

"Non è una cosa complicata,è molto semplice:questa cosa uccide ogni vita che incontra,digli che emettano un avviso d'emergenza."disse Steve.

"Questo tono mi è familiare."disse Robby "È un ordine,capitano Rogers?"

"Robby non puoi far diventare un virus letale un motivo per litigare."disse Steve.

"Non è come pensi,Steve."disse Robby.

"Senti,non poso ricominciare sempre da capo,PER UNA VOLTA IN VITA TUA CORRI UN RISCHIO!"disse Steve.

"Sai che ti dico,il rischio l'ho già corso,ho aiutato te."disse lei che riattaccò.

"Hai riattaccato."disse Steve che camminò verso le tute "Prima litigavamo per il lavoro,poi per i cani,adesso per un virus…

Non è possibile."

La macchina del ragazzo passò in una strada in mezzo ad una foresta e la gabbia della scimmia era scoperta.

La scimmia urlava al suono della musica che usciva dalla radio.

"Che cosa succede?"disse il ragazzo guardando dietro "Non lo sai che la musica li calma gli animali selvaggi?"

La scimmia bevette da un biberon e poi sputò l'acqua nella bocca del ragazzo.

"Oh,cavolo..."disse il ragazzo che sputò dal finestrino"Che schifo..."

Il ragazzo arrivò ad un paesino e entrò in un negozio di animali,dove però c'erano anche casse di cibo,lattine e bibite.

"Roody!"disse il ragazzo andando al bancone.

Roody era un uomo semi calvo,con una camicia bianca con quadretti blu e pantaloni scuri.

"Ciao,Jim."disse Roody.

"Guarda."disse il ragazzo.

"Va bene,mettila li sopra,diamoci un'occhiata."disse l'uomo e Jim la poggiò su un scaffale "Ce l'hai i documenti e tutto il resto?"

"Si,i documenti...questa è perfetta."disse Jim e l'altro si mise i guanti "Guardala,mi hai chiesto una scimmia,ti ho portato una scimmia."

"Come sarebbe "guardala"."disse Roody.

"In che senso?"disse Jim.

Roody aprì la gabbia e la scimmia saltò su un sacco.

Un'altra scimmia prese la banana in parte mangiata della scimmia uscita.

La seconda scimmia aveva il pelo chiaro.

"Io ti avevo detto "un maschio"."disse Roody.

"No,tu hai detto "una scimmia"."disse Jim

"No,avevo detto "maschio"."disse Roody "Il cliente ce l'ha già la femmina.

Vuole fargli fare i cuccioli."

L'uomo prese la scimmia e l'animale gli graffiò il braccio,poi lui la rimise nella gabbia che venne chiusa da Jim.

"Ok..."disse Jim afferrando la gabbia.

"Brutta bestiaccia!"urlò Roody

"Ve bene,d'accordo."disse Jim "Senti...te la vendo per poco."

"No,no,no,no."disse Rody.

"Oh,andiamo..."disse Jim.

"Oh,insomma Jim,io avevo un affare e tu l'hai mandato a monte!"disse Roody "Non la posso vendere!"

Roody si pulì il sangue "Ecco guarda."

"Beh,te lo sei meritato."disse Jim"E adesso che me ne faccio?"

"Metti su un circo."disse Roody.

Robby camminò per un corridoio bianco,con colonne dello stesso colore e bussò ad una porta di legno.

Aveva una giacca chiara e gonna chiara corta.

Poco dopo era seduta ad una scrivania con davanti un uomo con capelli neri,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,giacca celeste,cravatta scura,camicia bianca,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

L'uomo leggeva i fogli nella cartellina che lei gli aveva dato.

"Inserirò l'avviso nel nostro rapporto settimanale,dottoressa."disse l'uomo gettando la cartellina sul tavolo.

"Ma uscirà mercoledì e il capitano Rogers ritiene che sia abbastanza grave da meritare un avviso speciale."disse Robby.

"Si rende conto di quanto costa mandare un avviso speciale a 400000 operatori sanitari?"disse l'uomo.

"Nell'89 predisse il virus dell'Anta ed è arrivato."disse Robby.

"Suppongo che sia comprensibile la sua lealtà verso un suo amico,ma sia io che lei sappiamo che la probabilità che questo virus compaia negli Stati Uniti è virtualmente nulla."disse l'uomo.

Jim era nel bosco ed apriva la gabbia della scimmia stando accucciato a terra.

L'animale si affacciò timidamente.

"Su avanti,scappa."disse il ragazzo "Sei libera.

Guarda quanti alberi...guarda è come casa tua."

La scimmia uscì.

"Ecco brava."disse Jim.

L'animale si voltò.

"Oh,per favore."disse Jim "Non guardarmi così.

Su,dai."

L'animale tornò indietro e si rimise nella gabbia.

"Ma che..."disse Jim "Ah,io ti terrei,ma sono già sposato.

Coraggio,vai."

La scimmia uscì.

"Ecco"disse Jim "Brava."

La sera seguente Jim era su un aereo e aveva il giaccone addosso.

Gli occhi erano arrossati e il viso pallido.

Diede un morso ad un biscotto e poi lo posò sul tavolinetto.

Un bambino camuffato da cowboy camminò per l'aereo e vide il biscotto "Signore?

Lo mangia il resto di quel biscotto?"

"No,prendilo tu."disse Jim.

Il bambino sorrise,ma la madre gli afferrò la mano "No.

Bobby,non seccare questo signore."

"Non c'è problema."disse lui.

Il bambino fu portato via.

Jim scese dall'aereo e incontro una ragazza bionda.

"Jim..."gli disse lei facendo un gesto con la mano e lo abbracciò "Oh Dio,quanto mi sei mancato.

Hai una faccia orrenda,tesoro,che ti è successo?"

"Non lo so,forse è qualcosa che ho mangiato."disse lui.

I 2 si baciarono,poi lui svenne.

Roody aveva gli occhi rossi e il volto pallido e si appoggiò a degli acquari.

"Giorno Roody."disse una donna "Lucrezia non li mangia i biscotti al manzo,dovremmo tornare al vitello..."

Roody cadde e fece cadere anche tutti gli acquari,poi fu portato all'ospedale e fu messo a petto nudo sul lettino.

"Roody,mi senti?"disse il medico scuotendolo e poi gli prese la mano "Coraggio,Roody,dammi la mano!

Stringi la mia mano!"

"Polso debolissimo!"disse un infermiera "Presto!"

Altri accorsero.

"Sembra uno shock anafilattico."disse l'uomo.

"Dicevano che ieri stava bene."disse un'altra.

"Andiamo Roody!"disse l'uomo "Harry,fammi un'analisi chimica."

L'uomo gli sentì il battito cardiaco.

"PER DIO,SVEGLIATI ROODY!"disse l'uomo.

Uno scienziato era accanto ad una macchina che stava facendo girare i campioni di sangue,seduto alla scrivania ed aveva una fiala di sangue in mano.

"Accidenti."disse l'uomo che sollevò il coperchio e mise la mano all'interno.

Le fiale esplosero e il sangue gli arrivò in faccia e negli occhi,così lui andò a lavarsi il volto.

Poco dopo quello che aveva visitato Roody gli puliva il sangue dal viso,

"Se mi becco l'AIDS o l'Epatite?"disse lo scienziato.

"Farò analizzare il sangue,Harry,non c'è motivo di preoccuparsi."disse l'altro.

"Non può darmi della gammaglobulina?"disse l'altro "Non vorrei fare qualche brutto regalino alla mia ragazza."

"Per ora regalare dei fiori,va bene?"disse l'altro.

Robby saliva le scale nel complesso su cui era con un altro.

Le scale davano su un enorme ingresso rettangolare,con un lato di vetro,il tetto obliquo con travi bianche e dei piani sia da una parte che dall'altra.

"Non dovresti mangiare quella porcheria."disse l'altro "Ti fa male."

"È solo una volta."disse lei.

"Dottoressa."disse una donna vestita di rosso che la raggiunse dandole una cartellina.

"Oh,c'è qualcosa per me?"disse la donna.

"Si,focolai nel Michigan..."disse la donna dandogli altri fogli "Una catena di tavole calde...e 2 casi di febbre di origine ignota a Boston.

Gli epidemiologi locali non ci capiscono niente."

"Non saranno mica esploratori di ritorno dallo Zaire,vero?"disse Robby.

"Ecco,brava."disse la donna ridendo "No,sono due ragazzi americani,niente viaggi esotici."

"Sarà qualche ceppo atipico di morbo..."disse l'altro.

Robby si fermò nel corridoio "Lisa...devo andare subito a Boston."

La donna si recò all'ospedale municipale di Boston,vestita da infermiera

"Ecco,è qui."disse un infermiere di colore.

Lei entrò dentro una stanza dove c'erano 2 letti con sopra dei tendoni di plastica.

Nei letti c'erano sia Jim che la sua ragazza.

Jim aveva un tubo in bocca,il volto pieno di chiazze scure e il sangue che usciva da occhi,bocca e orecchie.

La ragazza stava un po' meglio,ma era piena di macchie anche lei.

"James?"disse Robby "Jim,riesci a sentirmi?

Jim?

Abbiamo bisogno di sapere come ti sei infettato,puoi parlare con me?

Jim,dimmi,sei stato in contatto con qualche animale?"

Lui provò a parlare,ma morì.

"Posso sapere di che si tratta?"disse quello di colore.

"Sono qui per scoprirlo."disse Robby "Dobbiamo fare l'autopsia."

"Non voglio ferirmi ad un dito e beccarmi quello che l'ha ammazzato."disse l'altro.

"E lei?"disse Robby.

"Io non faccio autopsie."disse quello di colore.

"Nemmeno lei?"disse Robby ad un anziano.

"Lo faccio io."disse l'uomo.

"OH JIM!"disse lei piangendo "PERCHÉ?"

"Tesoro?"disse Robby "Facciamo quello che possiamo,io ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.

Alice,Jim ti ha detto qualcosa?

Ha parlato con te?"

La ragazza continuò a piangere.

Il corpo fu portato su un tavolinetto dell'obitorio posto dentro una teca di plastica con il tetto di metallo.

I 2 si misero le tute anti contaminazione.

"Con molta lentezza."disse lei "E usi la massima precauzione."

Il medico avvicinò il bisturi,ma la mano tremò.

"Faccio io."disse Robby.

Poco dopo lei parlava al telefono con Steve "Lavorava in un magazzino e laboratorio di animali.

Potrebbe averlo preso la,teniamo in osservazione tutti i colleghi."

"L'ospite può essere ancora la,non fare uscire nessuno."disse Steve che era a casa sua.

Indossava una giacca blu,maglietta blu,jeans e scarpe nere.

"No,li teniamo tutti isolati,ho già messo in quarantena i medici,le fidanzate,i vicini..."disse lei appoggiandosi al muro "Accidenti,Sam,l'ho aperto io.

Gli era scoppiato tutto dentro.

Il pancreas,i reni,il fegato,tutto liquefatto.

Dovevo insistere per l'avviso,io…

"Non sarebbe servito a quei 2."disse Steve che si era seduto al tavolo "Fa portare qualche campione di tessuto al tuo laboratorio.

Verificherò se si tratta del Motaba.

Robby,ci sono altri che accusano dei sintomi?"

"No,non ancora."disse Robby sedendosi "Il centro ha emesso un allarme al livello 3.

Se c'è qualche altro caso...ah Dio...lo spremo molto presto."

"E che mi dici della ragazza?"disse Steve.

"È morta mentre io operavo,non era sull'aereo."disse Robby alzandosi.

"Quindi il primo contatto che ha avuto con lui è stato all'aeroporto."disse Rogers.

"L'aereo è arrivato alle 9,lei è entrata qui alle 6 del mattino."disse Robby.

"Allora il periodo massimo d'incubazione è di 24 ore."disse Steve.

"Corre veloce,Steve."disse Robby.

"Si,ma così possiamo controllarli."disse Steve "Se nessuno si ammala nelle prossime 24 ore siamo a posto."

"Quest'osservazione non è da te."disse lei.

"Perché?"disse Steve.

"Ti attieni all'osservazione più ottimistica."disse Robby.

"Perché no?"disse Steve "Forse c'è speranza anche per me."

La notte seguente,il medico che si era sporcato con il sangue era in una sala cinematografica e tossiva,sentendosi malissimo.

"Harry,ti senti bene?"disse la ragazza mettendogli le mani sulla schiena"Si,vado a prendere qualcosa da bere."

L'uomo si alzò e andò al bancone barcollando "AIUTO..."

Il medico cadde a terra tremando.

La scimmia era nella foresta di notte.

Il mattino seguente il medico era ricoverato.

"Harry?"disse quello che aveva curato Roody "L'abbiamo presa in tempo,te la caverai,ma ho bisogno che tu tenga duro."

La ragazza era accanto a lui e tossiva.

"Dottor Mark al pronto soccorso con urgenza."disse la voce all'alto parlante e l'uomo si allontanò.

Mark incontro dei paramedici che portavano una barella "Dottore!

Si è sentita male all'improvviso!

Credevo che avesse l'influenza,ma è svenuta!

Ha la febbre alta!"

Una infermiera corse nei corridoio e andò a soccorrere una persona malata che aveva le convulsioni.

"ECCOMI!"urlò lei chinandosi "CHE SUCCEDE?

CHE COS'HA?"

Un'altra serie di persone entrarono tossendo e cadendo a terra e altri vennero portati con le barelle.

Mark era nel suo studio e sfogliava il manuale sui virus,quando la donna entrò.

"Continuano ad arrivare."disse la donna "Ma che cos'ha quella gente?"

"Non lo so,Emma."disse Mark "Non lo so.

Chiama l'assessorato alla sanità subito."

Robby era in una stanza con luci basse,un video con una cartina olografica degli Stati Uniti.

C'erano dei tavoli con delle lampade a cui erano sedute molte persone in giacca e cravatta.

"Davvero?"disse Robby al telefono "Tutti,fino all'ultimo?

Bene..."

Lei attaccò il telefono"Allora,tutti i passeggeri sono risultati negativi!

Nessun altro contagio al municipale di Boston,grazie a Dio!"

Tutti applaudirono ed urlarono,ma in quel momento arrivò un fax.

"Robby?"disse una donna che le passò un foglio "Il dottor Raynolds."

Lei prese il foglio "15 casi."

Fury entrò nello studio in piena notte,con addosso la vestaglia e il pigiama.

"Vuol dire che c'è un altro focolaio."disse Fury.

"Si."disse Steve che arrivò con il costume completo e lo scudo sulla schiena.

"Oltre a quello di Boston?"disse Fury.

"Io non capisco la sua riluttanza."disse Steve "Il centro profilassi e il nostro studio sono gli unici capaci di combattere questo virus!

Per questo voglio partire stasera!"

Fury fece di "no"con il dito dopo essersi messo seduto.

"Hanno bisogno di tutto l'aiuto che..."disse Steve.

"Spiacente,Steve,non si può."disse Fury.

"Ma si può sapere perché vuole tenermi lontano da quel posto?!"disse Steve.

"Non è un problema militare e nemmeno S.H.I.E.L.D. e tu sei legato a tutti e 2."disse Fury "Non è affare nostro."

"AH NO?"disse Steve irato.  
"Il centro è in azione,fagli fare il loro lavoro e poi tu non hai uno statuto."disse Fury.

"AL DIAVOLO LO STATUTO!"urlò Steve che si sedette "CHE CENTRA LO STATUTO?

DA QUANDO È UN PROBLEMA PER LEI LO STATUTO?

STA MORENDO DELLA GENTE!

LEI HA GIURATO DI PROTEGGERE IL PAESE,SE LO RICORDA?

Ci conosciamo da anni..."

"Si,è vero,Steve,ma io sono anche il tuo capo!"disse Fury "Lo ero quando eri nello S.H.I.E.L.D. e lo sono anche qui dentro!

LO COMANDO IO IL REPARTO,NON I BUROCRATI!

E TU FAI QUELLO CHE TI DICO DI FARE!

IO SONO IL TUO CAPO E ANCHE IO HO UN CAPO!

CHIARO?"

"Si,chiami il suo capo al telefono."disse Steve mettendo il telefono sulla scrivania "Chiami McClintock!

CHE SI METTA SU UN AEREO PRIMA CHE UCCIDIATE UN SACCO DI GENTE!"

Fury si alzò dalla sedia "Fermati qui,prima di dire alte cose di cui potresti pentirti amaramente e NON DIMENTICARE CON CHI STAI PARLANDO!"

"Beh,allora me lo dica lei,perché io non lo so più!"disse Steve "Sto parlando con l'istituto?

Con il Pentagono?

La C.I.A.?

Con lo S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Con quello stronzo di McClintock?

DIMMELO TU CON CHI STO PARLANDO!"

"La conversazione è finita."disse Fury.

"Me lo dici con chi sto parlando?"disse Steve.

"TU PARTI PER IL NUOVO MESSICO DOMATTINA E TI SUGGERISCO DI ANDARE A CASA FARE LE VALIGE,CAPITANO,E TI SUGGERISCO DI FARLO SUBITO!"disse Fury"E ringrazia che ti abbiamo fatto tenere lo scudo quando hai lasciato lo S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

"Lo scudo?"disse Steve che se lo tolse dalla schiena e lo diede a Fury "Eccolo!"

Steve andò via.

La notte seguente Steve andò nell'hangar furibondo ed entrò in un ufficio trovando un ragazzo dietro la scrivania.

"Allora,sergente,perché il mio pilota non ha ricevuto i nuovi ordini?"disse Steve irato.

"Nuovi ordini?"disse il ragazzo alzandosi.

"Il colonnello Fury mi ha chiamato alle 2 per dirmi di andare subito a Cedar Creek!"disse Steve"Non hai ricevuto il dispaccio?"

"No,io ce l'ho in partenza per il Nuovo Messico..."disse il ragazzo indicando il computer.

"NO,IO NON DEVO ANDARE NEL NUOVO MESSICO!"urlò Steve "IO VADO CEDAR CREEK,IN CALIFORNIA!"

Steve prese il telefono e glie lo pose "CHIAMA IMMEDIATAMENTE IL COLONNELLO FURY E CHIEDIGLI CONFERMA!

CAPITO?"  
Steve si allontanò e poi tornò indietro prendendo il telefono "No,non chiedere nessuna conferma,dammi quel telefono."

"È meglio che chiede conferma."disse l'altro che riprese il telefono.

"Ma sei diventato matto?!"disse Steve "Lo sai che ora è?"

Il ragazzo guardò l'orologio "Le 2,30."

"Esatto!"disse Steve "Modifica i miei ordini!

Chiama la torre di controllo e digli di cambiare il mio piano di volo!"

Steve andò alla porta e lo indicò più volte "Metti il dito sul telefono!

METTI IL DITO SUL TELEFONO!"

"Mi può costare i gradi,signore."disse l'altro.

"Ti costerà il culo se non metti subito il dito sul telefono."disse Steve indicandolo "Su,coraggio,fai il numero.

Grazie."

Steve chiuse la porta.

Poco dopo l'aereo si mise in volo.

Fury camminò in un corridoio e arrivò ad una porta blindata,aprendola dopo aver messo il pollice sul pannello di controllo e digitando un codice,poi girò la manopola ed entrò,aprì una seconda porta che lo condusse in una ambiente pieno di fumo ed estrasse un cassetto dal muro prendendo una sacca piena di liquido arancione.

In una base militare c'era McClintock che parlava al telefono.

La stanza in cui era dava su un laboratorio.

"La buona notizia è che il governatore ha richiesto un intervento federale."disse McClintock"Può andare la con il primo battaglione dell'ottavo fanteria.

Niente agenti S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ci servono i tempi di propagazione per ogni probabile veicolo:insetti,pesci,esseri umani.

Si sta propagando.

Dobbiamo sapere dove va e con che velocità ci arriva.

Fury...l'autorizzo a partire con l'operazione Tabula Rasa."

Fury era seduto alla scrivania "Signore...noi sappiamo che potremmo salvarli quei poveretti."

"No,dobbiamo procedere con i metodi convenzionali."disse McClintock "E lei deve mantenere il silenzio stampa assoluto.

Controlli i suoi dipendenti.

Rogers è convinto?"

"Signor si."disse Fury.

"Beh,questa la credo quando la vedo."disse McClintock "C'è dell'altro?"

"Signor no."disse Fury.

"Buona fortuna,Fury."disse McClintock.

Fury attaccò il telefono lentamente.

Nel paese arrivarono una miriade di mezzi militari,pieni di uomini armati,in tuta anti contaminazione ed elicotteri.

La gente si affacciò alla finestre di notte e vide i carri armati e altri mezzi.

Gli uomini scesero dai mezzi.

Fuori dal paese furono messe recinzioni di filo spinato e furono appostati mezzi armati.

La mattina seguente delle auto della polizia scortarono un furgone.

Prima del paese c'era una strada piena di auto e furgoni,con delle persone ai lati.

Il furgone arrivò davanti all'ospedale e da esso scesero uomini in tuta anti contaminazione gialla,inclusa Robby.

Accanto al mezzo c'era una stanza rettangolare di metallo con una porta blindata,con un'apertura circolare in alto, chiusa dal vetro e una rampa di metallo che portava a terra.

Robby scese e trovò una folla imbestialita che veniva trattenuta dai militari "Prendete il materiale e portatelo dentro."

Robby corse nell'ospedale.

"Nessuno ci aveva informati."disse un poliziotto con una maschera sul volto ad un uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Eccoli,sono arrivati."disse l'altro andando da Robby e gli strinsero la mano,presentandosi.

"Cedar Creek è una piccola città,qui siamo come una famiglia,sono tutti spaventati."disse quello in giacca e cravatta "Non so più cosa dire..."

"Lo so,signor sindaco,capisco."disse lei "Siamo qui per aiutarvi,quindi da questo momento l'unica autorità sono io."

"Credevo che fosse lui l'autorità."disse il poliziotto indicando Steve che era dentro una delle tute e si avvicinava.

"Steve."disse Robby.

"Ciao Robby."disse Steve "Ho montato l'unità di quarto livello."

"Ma che fai qui?"disse lei "Credevo che Fury ti avesse spedito nel Nuovo Messico."

"Infatti."disse Steve.

I 2 superarono un'entrata che aveva le porte di tessuto di plastica e passarono in un altra stanza con gli stessi tessuti.

La stanza era piena di gente sulle barelle.

"Tutti i contagiati sono qui in isolamento."disse Steve.

"Dio,quanti sono."disse lei "È un virus così veloce."

"Erano tutti in una sala cinematografica."disse Steve.

"Capitano Rogers?"disse Mark che entrò con una maschera sul volto.

"Si?"disse Steve.

"Vorrei che lei vedesse una cosa."disse Mark "Per di qua."

L'uomo lo condusse in un'altra zona dell'ospedale.

"C'è un paziente,entrato una settimana fa per un incidente,non ha avuto contatto con i pazienti in isolamento."disse Mark

Steve vide che era malato come gli altri,poi guardò una ventola sul soffitto spaventato e corse nella stanza dei malati vedendo un'altra ventola "È aerobico."

Un elicottero atterrò tra le strutture militari al bordo del paese.

Un capitano con capelli bianchi,baffi bianchi e divisa militare andò al luogo dove era atterrato l'elicottero e da esso Scese Fury.

I 2 si fecero il saluto militare.

"Capitano Thaddeus Ross ."disse l'uomo "Ben venuto,direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Grazie,capitano."disse Fury stringendogli la mano "Situazione?"

"Dalle 06 abbiamo stabilito 2 cordoni sanitari,1 interno e 1 esterno."disse Ross "Nessuno ha oltrepassato le barriere.

Prima di allora non posso darle garanzia."

I due camminarono verso uno dei tendoni.

"Ci sono 2618 persone in questa cittadina,devono essere tutte controllate entro le ore 21,le chiedo di garantirmi questo."disse Fury.

"Ci conti,signore."disse Ross.

Fury entrò in una stanza con una scrivania e si sedette "A proposito,il capitano Steve Rogers è in città contro la mia volontà.

Lo localizzi e lo arresti."

"Signor si."disse Ross.

Uscendo la folla si gettò su Steve e Robby,cercando di chiedere informazioni.

I militari li aiutarono a passare e ad arrivare alla stanza di metallo.

Steve e Robby andarono davanti ad un computer che mostrò 2 virus simili e con loro c'era Sal e Jack.

"Questo è di un ceppo diverso."disse Sal indicando con la penna "Questo è il campione che abbiamo preso da Jim Scott.

Quest'altro di Cedar Creek è diverso.

Sembrano gli stessi,ma...più da vicino..."

Sal ingrandì l'immagine "Più da vicino...e ancora...vedete la differenza?"

"Si,queste piccole protuberanze qui e qui."disse Robby indicando l'immagine.

"Come se il codice proteico fosse cambiato e gli permettesse di sopravvivere più a lungo nell'aria."disse Jack.

"Si propaga con l'influenza."disse Steve che andò davanti ad una lavagna con dei nomi scritti"Bene,ragazzi,facciamo il punto."

"Allora nell'ipotesi che il nuovo ceppo nasca con Seward in pochissimo tempo contagia tutta l'area..."disse Jack indossando gli occhiali e indicando la lavagna bianca con un pennarello.

"Va bene,più indietro."disse Steve.

"Seward è un paramedico,a quanto pare è stato contaminato da uno spruzzo di sangue appartenente a Roody Alverez."disse Jack.

"E Alverez che ci dice?"disse Steve.

"Niente."disse Jack togliendosi gli occhiali "È morto prima che arrivassimo,ma ascolta...Alverez è stato ucciso dal ceppo originale,Seward è morto per il nuovo ceppo,le 2 morti sono troppo vicine per una mutazione improvvisa e spontanea e quindi io dico...l'animale ospite è portatore di entrambi i ceppi."

"Molto bene."disse Steve "Molto bene.

Tra Alverez e Jim qual'è il nesso?"

"Non lo so,lo sto cercando."disse Jack.

"Aspetta,aspetta..."disse Roody guardando un blocco "Alvarez lavorava in un negozio di animali."

"E lo vengo a sapere adesso?"disse Steve.

"Lo abbiamo appena saputo."disse Roody.

"Se l'ospite è li e Jack ha ragione,ha anche gli anti corpi di tutt ceppi!"disse Steve.

"Vado al negozio di animali."disse Roody.

"Sal,lavora sul un nuovo ceppo,riparti da 0."disse Steve andando alla porta.

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Jack,analizza tutto."disse Steve.

"Subito."disse Jack.

Steve guidò una jeep militare tra la folla inferocita e andò nell'ufficio di Fury con un normale abito da soldato.

"Scusi generale,ha un momento?"disse Steve che entrò,mentre Fury era alla scrivania con Ross davanti.

Aveva in mano dei fascicoli.

"Ah,eccoti Steve."disse Fury "Il capitano Ross ti stava cercando.

Capitano,lo prenda in custodia."

"Siamo nella merda,signore,il virus è passato nell'aria."disse Steve.

Fury restò sconvolto "Ma di che stai parlando?"

"È diventato aerobico."disse Steve.

"Generale,ci vuole scusare?"disse Fury.

"Si,signore."disse Ross che uscì.

Fury fece di no con l'indice sinistro "Motaba si propaga solo per contatto umano diretto,sei stato tu a dirlo,Steve."

"Si,lo so,ma adesso le dico che abbiamo a che fare con un nuovo ceppo."disse Steve.

"Cosa?"disse Fury sempre più sconvolto.

"Si propaga come l'influenza."disse Steve.

"Impossibile."disse Fury.

"Ah si?"disse Steve "Vada all'ospedale a controlli da solo,vada senza maschera,lo capirà meglio."

Steve gettò dei fogli sul tavolo "19 morti e centinaia di contagiati e il virus si propaga come un incendio.

Deve isolare subito e strettamente tutti i malati signore,gli altri devono tornare tutti a casa.

E dobbiamo farceli restare."

"LO STIAMO FACENDO,STEVE!"disse Fury che controllava i fogli.

"NON LO STIAMO FACENDO PERCHÉ IO HO ATTRAVERSATO UNA FOLLA DI CENTINAIA DI PERSONE!"urlò Steve "E SE 1 È INFETTO,SONO INFETTI ALTRI 10!

E SE UNO DI LORO ESCE DA CEDAR CREEK ALLORA NELLA MERDA CI AFFOGHIAMO!...PERCHÉ FINO AL COLLO CI SIAMO GIÀ!

E SE DEVE ARRESTARMI MI ARRESTI SUBITO!"

"Va bene,Steve calmati."disse Fury.

"E non mi minacci,non minacci la mia gente."disse Steve "Ci lasci fare il nostro lavoro."

"Va bene,Steve,va bene."disse Fury abbassando la testa.

Steve prese i fogli.

"Tu non sei stato qui."disse Fury.

"No,ci sono stato qui."disse Steve "Ho seguito il virus fin qui.

Sono sempre stato qui."

Steve andò alla porta "Cerchi di ricordarlo."

Capitan America chiuse la porta.

Fury guardò al soffitto "Se oggi tu fossi qui,amica mia...saresti molto delusa da me.

Eh?

Chloe..."

Una jeep tornò al paese.

Una giornalista parlò alla videocamera "L'esercito e il centro profilassi riferiscono che il virus che ha colpito questa cittadina della California settentrionale viene circoscritto,mentre si ricercano degli antidoti.

L'esercito e il centro profilassi hanno stabilito una stretta quarantena per la protezione delle città limitrofe estesa per un miglio anche sull'oceano pacifico."

Un elicottero sorvolò la città,ma un elicottero militare gli si mise davanti.

"State entrando in una zona proibita."disse il pilota "Invertite la rotta di 180 gradi.

Su questa zona c'è il divieto di sorvolo."

Robby ruppe il vetro dell'entrata del negozio con un martello ed entro nel negozio di animali insieme ad una donna ed entrambe avevano le tute gialle"Attenta ai vetri."

La donna gli indicò una gabbia con dentro una scimmia in agonia.

"Robby...potrebbe essere il portatore."disse la donna.

"Quella scimmia è malata."disse lei "Non è un portatore sano.

Dobbiamo farle il test,portiamola al laboratorio."

Un camion pieno di soldati venne fatto passare,mentre la folla veniva trattenuta dai militari che intimavano di tornare indietro con i megafoni.

Alcuni cercarono uscire,ma i soldati lo colpirono con il calcio del fucile.

"Ma che sta facendo Bobby?"disse uno dentro un furgone con altri.

Un altro furgone andò dalla parte opposta "Tommy,seguici."

"Dobbiamo andarcene da qui,ragazzi."disse Tommy che mosse l'auto "Ragazzi,state giù."

Le auto trapassarono un fienile e si avviarono verso il prato che dava sul bosco,inseguiti da una jeep militare.

Una delle auto si impantanò in una pozza profonda,l'altra proseguì,ma un elicottero si mise davanti a loro.

"Fermate i veicoli."disse la voce proveniente dall'elicottero "Fermate i veicoli e scendete."

"Fermati."disse la donna nella seconda macchina.

"Non ti fermare."disse uno dei 3 nella seconda "Vai avanti!"

"SIETE ENTRATI IN UNA ZONA PROIBITA!"urlò quello dentro l'elicottero "APRIREMO IL FUOCO!

QUESTO È L'ULTIMO AVVISO!"

L'elicottero fece fuoco sulla macchina dei 3 uomini con le mitragliatrici e l'auto si spostò.

"Ma non lo capiscono che non hanno scampo?"disse il pilota.

Uno dei 3 sparò con il fucile e l'elicottero li uccise con le mitragliatrici.

La macchina espose,l'altra venne circondata e i militari fecero scendere la famiglia.

Steve era dentro la stanza rettangolare e parlava,tramite una trasmittente,a Sal che era dentro una stanza con la tuta anti contaminazione "Jack,come andiamo?"

"Un momento,capitano."disse Jack che prese del campione di sangue da delle ciotole,mediante un oggetto allungato di metallo.

Era seduto alla scrivania e dietro c'era una gabbia con un topo e c'erano due guanti incastonati nel vetro.

Sal mise i campioni in 2 buchi diversi di una placca di plastica e 1 divenne nero.

"Niente?"disse Steve.

"Capitano,questa è stata contagiata dal ceppo originale."disse Sal "Niente anti corpi.

Niente."

"Ok,questo vuol dire che se l'è preso prima della mutazione."disse Steve camminando.

"Forse era sulla nave accanto al vero portatore."disse Jack seduto vicino a Robby e Steve lo indicò"O magari si è infettata al deposito."

"Il centro profilassi ha rivoltato quel posto come un calzino,tutto Motaba negativo."disse lei.

"Ritestatelo."disse Steve.

"Ma hanno terminato."disse Robby "Quella è gente che sa il suo mestiere."

Steve sbatté la mano destra sul tavolo e si avvicinò"Manda qualcuno laggiù e digli di ritestarlo!

DOPO DI CHE DIGLI DI RICOMINCIARE DA CAPO!

E DOPO CHE L'HANNO FATTO DIGLI CHE LO RIFACCIANO DI NUOVO!"

Steve uscì dalla stanza.

"Ben tornato."disse Jack.

I mezzi militari entrarono nel paese in massa e costruirono un campo base in un parco.

Uno dei mezzi passò nella città e un militare aveva un alto parlante,mentre la gente in strada scappava "È IN VIGORE IL COPRIFUOCO MILITARE.

TORNATE SUBITO ALLE VOSTRE CASE!

CHIUNQUE SARÀ TROVATO IN STRADA DOPO LE ORE 19 SARÀ ARRESTATO E ISOLATO.

TORNATE NELLE VOSTRE CASE,SOLO LI SARETE AL SICURO."

I militari corsero perla città

Steve uscì dalla stanza con la tuta anti contaminazione e sentì l'annuncio,poi si diresse verso un camion da cui scaricavano delle casse piene di vapore refrigerante e si tolse la maschera,ne aprì una ed estrasse una confezione.

Poco dopo passò per un corridoio pieno di malati con la tuta addosso e vide i militari mettere le sacche con il liquido accanto ad ogni paziente e iniettarglielo con delle flebo.

Steve entrò in una stanza e trovò Fury seduto sul un letto,vicino ad una paziente con la tuta anti contaminazione addosso.

"Signore."disse Steve che guardò la donna che aveva sangue che gli usciva da occhi,naso,bocca e orecchie.

"Era una delle prime contagiate."disse Fury.

"Cos'è l'E.11.0.1.?"disse Steve.

"È un ati siero sperimentale."disse Fury "Ho pensato che fosse il caso di provarlo."

"Io non ho mai detto una parola su questo 11.0.1."disse Steve "Dove l'ha preso?

Lo sa che posso telefonare agli altri?"

"Io cerco di salvare questa gente tanto quanto te e mi servo di tutto ciò che è disponibile."disse Fury e Steve annuì "Dobbiamo lavorare insieme,Steve."

"Davvero?"disse Steve.

"Davvero cosa?"disse Fury.

"Lavoriamo insieme davvero?"disse Steve e il cuore della donna si fermò "Oh Dio mio."

"Non perdere tempo a fare telefonate,Steve."disse Fury andando via.

"Sal..."disse Steve tornato nella stanza rettangolare e Sal lo raggiunse "Sal,vieni qui."

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

Steve,che ora indossava una maglietta a maniche corte celeste e pantaloni celesti gli diede una delle sacche "Inietta questa alle cavie,tienine un po' per una coltura ed esaminali attentamente."

"Ok."disse Sal "Che cos'è?"

"Beh,che cosa ti sembra?"disse Steve.

"Beh,succo d'arancia sicuramente no."disse Sal.

"Eh no."disse Steve.

"Capitano?"disse Sal.

"Si?"disse Steve.

"Che cos'è?"disse Sal.

"Non lo so."disse Steve "Aspetto che me lo dica tu."

Steve osservò la scimmia malata nella gabbia.

Il militare con l'alto parlante continuò a parlare "In caso di malessere di qualsiasi genere dovete appendere una federa o un qualsiasi panno bianco alla vostra porta di casa.

I militari vi condurranno in un luogo privato per un test.

I primi sintomi somigliano a quelli dell'influenza:tosse e febbre alta.

Chiunque accusi sintomi del genere,deve denunciarli immediatamente.

I sanitari tengono la situazione sotto controllo e lavorano giorno e notte per trovare una cura."

Intere strade avevano le ville con le lenzuola bianche.

Un militare bussò alla porta e la madre di 2 figlie si preparò ad uscire.

"Starò via per qualche ora."disse la madre che stava per piangere "Forse dovrò pernottare fuori,quindi bambine ricordate di lavarvi i denti e di fare le brave.

Andate a dormire presto."

"Mamma!"urlò una delle 2 bambine che si alzò,ma il padre la trattenne.

"Oh,Olga,non fare così ti prego."disse la madre,mentre il padre abbracciava la figlia "Ti voglio bene."

La madre aprì la porta e andò dai militari che la caricarono in una jeep.

Il padre aprì la porta e rimase a guardarla con le figlie.

"Vi voglio bene."disse la donna mentre il mezzo partiva "A presto!"

Il paese era pieno di camion che caricavano persone.

La donna fu fatta sedere sulla sedia a rotelle,gli fu messa una maschera sul naso e sulla bocca,venne condotta dentro una stanza chiusa e un uomo orientale in tuta anti contaminazione le fece un prelievo di sangue.

Robby e Jack erano in una stanza con le tute blu e i tubi rossi a mo di molla attaccati alla tuta.

"Positivo."disse Jack che controllava i campioni al microscopio "Positivo anche questo.

Tutta la città è infetta."

Jack colpì il tavolo con un pugno.

Una fila enorme di persone fu condotta all'ospedale dai militari che circondavano la zona.

I corridoi erano letteralmente pieni di gente e anche il capo militare con i tendoni era pieno.

La madre delle bambine andò al campo.

"I gruppi familiari rispettino il numero che gli è stato dato."disse un militare al megafono"State tranquilli."

Un uomo di colore passo vicino alle gabbie nel deposito animali e parlò al telefono "No,nessun animale è stato trasferito da qui negli ultimi 14 giorni.

Ho controllato carico e scarico e scarico,niente."

"CONSULTA FINO ALL'ULTIMO DIPENDENTE!"disse Steve che camminava avanti e indietro nella struttura rettangolare "Ripeto:FINO ALL'ULTIMO!

Qualcuno deve sapere qualcosa,la fonte di tutto questo casino è la!"

Steve riattaccò il telefono "L'ospite è la,Jack!"

Jack era seduto su una poltrona e leggeva,con i piedi messi un un'altra sedia.

"Non ha parlato con tutti."disse Steve indicando l'esterno con il braccio sinistro.

"Steve..."disse Jack.

"Dice di aver parlato con tutti."disse Steve con un bicchiere in mano.

"Steve?"disse Jack.

"Questo caffè fa schifo."disse Steve.

"STEVE!"urlò Jack.

"Cosa?"disse Steve.

"Perché non cerchi di dormire un po'?"disse Jack.

"Perché non vai tu a dormire?"disse Steve.

Jack si alzò e andò via "Io ho dormito a lungo."

"Beh io ho da lavorare!"disse Steve "E non dirmi quando devo dormire!

Io a te non lo dico quando devi dormire!"

Steve tirò il caffè sulla lavagna.

Poco dopo Steve si mise a letto e dormì profondamente.

Jack andò in laboratorio e fece delle analisi,poi si spostò,il tubo gli si attorcigliò in un cassetto e la tuta si strappò.

Jack corse dentro una stanza intermedia,dopo aver staccato il tubo e del vapore riempì la stanza.

Robbie ,vedendolo uscire di corsa,gli andò dietro.

Jack si mise seduto e si tolse il casco.

"Cos'è successo,Jack?"disse Robby sedendosi accanto a lui.

"Oh niente."disse Jack "È stato solo un po' di nervosismo."

"Tutto ok."disse Robby "Devo preoccuparmi?"

"No,no,no."disse Jack "È che io detesto arrabbiarmi.

Al contrario di Steve che ultimamente ci gode."

"Sei stanco,no?"disse Robby.

"Eh si."disse Jack.

Casa Bianca.

"Ecco la previsione più ottimistica dell'istituto batteriologico dell'esercito sulla propagazione del virus."disse McClintock che mostrò una lavagna luminosa degli stati uniti e pian piano iniziarono ad apparire punti rossi e poi divenne del tutto rossa "24 ore.

36 ore.

48 ore.

Le procedure di riduzione vanno giudicate in modo opportuno.

Siate comprensivi,ma siate comprensivi globalmente.

Grazie."

McClintock si sedette ad un lungo tavolo.

"Allora,per favore...per favore..."disse l'uomo a capo tavola "Il ritorno del presidente dall'estremo oriente è previsto fra circa 20 ore.

Per allora vuole una relazione sul nostro gruppo.

Ora suggerite un bombardamento della cittadina di Cedar Creek in California,per mezzo di una bomba ad esplosivo super compresso.

La più potente arma non nucleare in nostro possesso,che funziona così:esplode,aspira tutto l'ossigeno verso il nucleo e vaporizza tutto nel raggio di 2 chilometri,uomini,donne,bambini e i virus di qualunque genere.

Distruzione competa,caso chiuso,crisi risolta."

L'uomo camminò per la sala con un foglio,dopo essersi tolto la giacca nera "Questa è la costituzione americana e io l'ho letta fino all'ultima parola."

L'uomo camminò e gettò il foglio sul tavolo "Non ci ho trovato scritto niente sulla vaporizzazione 2600 cittadini americani,ma c'è scritto,e svariate volte,che nessuno dev'essere privato della vita,della libertà e della proprietà senza un regola processo!"

L'uomo arrivò all'altro capo del tavolo "Quindi 2 opzioni vanno garantite prima di porre in atto l'opzione Tabula Rasa:la prima è l'unanime,incrollabile appoggio al presidente sulla questione e pubblicamente,dovete agire spalla a spalla con lui,se il capo cade voi cadete con lui!

La seconda condizione è che un esercito di esperti,dopo aver effettuato migliaia di esperimenti di laboratorio deve dire ai commentatori televisivi CHE NON C'È ALTRA SOLUZIONE!"

L'uomo tornò all'altro capo del tavolo "NESSUN MEMBRO DI QUESTO GOVERNO POTRÀ ANDARE DI NASCOSTO AL WASHINGTON POST E DIRE CHE LUI HA RAPPRESENTATO L'UNICA VOCE DI OPPOSIZIONE!

SE C'È UNA VOCE DI OPPOSIZIONE DA QUALCHE PARTE LA VOGLIO SENTIRE QUI!

ADESSO!"

L'uomo gettò delle foto sul tavolo che mostravano l'ospedale del paese pieni zeppi di pazienti.

"QUESTI SONO I CITTADINI DI CEDAR CREEK!"urlò l'uomo camminando avanti e indietro"GUARDATELI BENE!

QUESTE NON SONO STATISTICHE,SIGNORE E SIGNORI!

QUESTA È CARNE E SANGUE!

E VOGLIO CHE VE LI IMPRIMIATE NELLA MEMORIA!

PERCHÉ QUESTE IMMAGINI DOVRANNO OSSESSIONARCI PER IL RESTO DEI NOSTRI GIORNI!"

La stessa notte molte persone furono messe in sacchi per cadaveri e messi su dei camion militari per poi essere ammassati un un grosso fienile abbandonato che venne dato alle fiamme completamente.

La scimmia portatrice era su un ramo davanti alla finestra di una bambina addormentata.

Un elicottero atterrò nel campo davanti Cedar Creek e McClintock scese,andando da Fury che era alla sua scrivania.

"1918,ricorda quell'epidemia,signore?"disse Fury con McClintock seduto davanti "La grande epidemia influenzale?

Fece il giro del mondo in 9 mesi,uccise 25 milioni di persone."

"Mio padre ci perse 3 fratelli."disse McClintock "E allora?"

"E se qualcuno avesse potuto fermarlo e non l'avesse fatto?"disse Fury "Come l'avrebbe giudicato al storia."

"Ah,balle."disse McClintock "Roosevelt impedì di entrate in Indocina e causò la guerra del Vietnam.

Com'è l'ha giudicato la storia?

Truman lanciò la bomba sopra i giapponesi e salvò milioni di vite americane.

Adesso qualcuno viene a dire che lui lanciò l'atomica solo per spaventare i russi.

Andiamo,non ci prendiamo in giro."

"Quelle persone si trovavano in guerra,signore."disse Fury "Noi no."

"Si, che ci siamo,Fury,tutti quanti sono in guerra."disse McClintock "Io ho avuto dal presidente il via per l'operazione Tabula Rasa e quindi vado avanti."

"Signore….quelle persone sono americani."disse Fury chinandosi in avanti e lo stesso fece l'altro.

"2600 americani morti o in punto di morte."disse McClintock "Se quel virus esce di la ne avremo 260 milioni morti o sul punto di morire.

Quelle persone sono vittime di guerra.

Gli darei una medaglia se potessi,ma sono solo caduti in guerra."

La guardia amica si Jim fu fatta entrare nell'ufficio del capo e trovò anche l'uomo di colore che era al telefono con Steve.

"Devo farle alcune domande,si accomodi."disse quello di colore e l'altro si sedette.

Steve era seduto sul letto con la mappa degli infetti iniziali in mano "Jim,Jim,Jim.

Lui come l'ha preso?"

Accanto a lui era seduta Robby.

"Forse è una pista sbagliata."disse Steve "Può averglielo attaccato Alice?"

"No,i suoi tessuti avevano un'amplificazione virale doppia di quelli di lei."disse Robby.

"Siamo bloccati."disse Steve.

"Beh,facciamo del nostro meglio."disse Robby.

"No,non è vero."disse Steve.

"Dobbiamo aspettare che arrivino i risultati complessivi."disse Robby.

"Robby?"disse Steve.

"Si?"disse lei.

"Posso farti una domanda personale?"disse Steve "Che cosa ne hai fatto dei cani?"

"Oh Dio..."disse lei.

"Non dirimi che li hai messi in un canile."disse Steve.

"Pensi che li abbia legati ad un albero con una scatola di cibo per cani accanto?"disse Robby.

"Perché no?"disse lui "Conoscendoti."

Lei rise e prese il foglio "Ok,Sam,ricominciamo da capo."

Steve guardò alla sua sinistra e spalancò gli occhi vedendo la scimmia che sembrava morta di nuovo in piedi "Accidenti...guarda."

Steve si avvicinò e prese la cuffia per far sentire la voce a Sal e Jack che indossavano al tuta di protezione "Ragazzi,guardate la scimmia."

"Accidenti...doveva essere morta da un pezzo."disse Sal "Il succo d'arancia sembra aver funzionato."

"Ma non funziona sugli esseri umani."disse Steve.

"Non funziona per il Motaba di Cedar Creek,Steve."disse Robby avvicinandosi "Quella scimmia è stata infettata con il ceppo originale."

"È vero."disse Steve "È lo sai che significa?

Significa che non è un anti siero sperimentale.

E 11.0.1. doveva uccidere il Motaba africano.

E chissà da quando lo avevano."

Jack barcollò,cadde a terra e gli vennero le convulsioni.

"JACK!"urlò Sal che lo soccorse "JACK,TIRATI SU!"

"SAL,COME STA RESPIRANDO!"disse Steve appoggiandosi al vetro.

"STA ANDANDO IN BLOCCO!"urlò Sal.

Poco dopo i 3,in tuta anti contaminazione portarono Jack nell'ospedale sovraffollato.

"FATE PASSARE!"urlò Steve "PRESTO PRESTO!"

Jack aveva convulsioni continue.

L'uomo fu portato in una stanza.

"SERVE SANGUE,LIQUIDO FISIOLOGICO,OSSIGENO,SUBITO!"disse Steve "CORAGGIO!"

Steve strappò la camicia mostrando il petto,mentre una donna prendeva del ghiaccio "Mettiglielo sotto le ascelle.

Ok,tenete sotto controllo la temperatura!"

"VOGLIO LA PRESSIONE!"urlò Robby.

"INFERMIERA,DEVI DIRMI QUANT'È LA TEMPERATURA!"urlò Steve e lei prese un termometro.

"41."disse la donna.

"VOGLIO L'ASPIRATORE!"urlò Steve "ALTRO GHIACCIO!"

Steve prese una cassa con sacche di ghiaccio e la rovesciò su di lui,poi iniziò a schiaffeggiarlo lentamente "Hai dormito abbastanza!

Coraggio!

Apri gli occhi!

Apri gli occhi!

Guardami!

Mi vedi?"

Jack aprì gli occhi.

"Ecco,bravo."disse Steve "Ecco.

Ecco.

Ce l'hai fatta.

Come ti senti?"

"Ho fatto un bel sogno,c'era il mago di Oz."disse lui,mentre Robby faceva un prelievo.

"Si?"disse Steve.

"E c'eri anche tu."disse Jack.

"Resta con me."disse Steve che lo scosse "Si,c'ero anche io.

Avevi la febbre a 41.

Adesso ti sta scendendo,ok?

Resta con me,eh?

Avanti,resta con me.

Non fare sciocchezze."

"Quante cellule cerebrali avrò ucciso?"disse Jack

"Quante?"disse Steve "Un miliardo."

"Ah,sono sceso al tuo livello d'intelligenza."disse Jack.

Steve rise "C'è un antidoto per il senso dell'umorismo?"

Jack iniziò ad avere le convulsioni e gli altri lo tennero.

"REGGETELO!"disse Steve "REGGETELO!

REGGETEGLI IL BRACCIO!"

Robby li guardò.

"Che c'è?"disse Steve "Che c'è?"

"Forse non ha passato il guanto interno,tienilo giù e prepara una vena."disse Robby.

"Che stai dicendo?"disse Steve sconvolto e lei corse via.

"Vieni qua."disse lei Steve che la seguì in un'altra stanza.

Lei si tolse un guanto e vide che il dito era ferito,poi lo sciacquò con l'acqua e lo disinfettò.

Steve entrò spaventato.

"Ero vicina a lui,dovevo capire che non stava bene."disse lei.

Steve prese il guanto "Forse non lo ha passato."

"Si,si."disse lei.

"Fa vedere."disse Steve che le prese una mano.

"È passato,Steve."disse lei.

"Aspetta,ti disinfetto."disse Steve.

"L'ho fatto."disse lei che iniziò a camminare per la stanza "Mio Dio.

La so usare una siringa.

Perché?

Perché?

Perché non ho aspettato?"

"Robby?"disse Steve che la afferrò "Devi ascoltarmi."

"Non adesso."disse lei.

"Devi ascoltarmi."disse Steve.

"Non adesso!"disse lei.

"Devi ascoltarmi!"disse Steve.

"NON ADESSO!"urlò Robby.

"DEVI ASCOLTARMI!"urlò Steve "ASCOLTAMI ADESSO!"

"No,non c'è niente da dire,Steve."disse lei.

"Si,invece."disse lui.

Steve guidò per il paese e la collinetta a tutta velocità ed entrò nello studio di Fury.

"Si,Steve?"disse Fury.

"Lei il Motaba lo conosceva."disse Steve "E. 11.0.1. era l'antidoto.

Poteva fermare il contagio prima che il virus mutasse."

"Non potevamo."disse Fury.

"Chi?"disse Steve.

"Noi."disse Fury.

"Noi?"disse Steve.

"Noi."disse Fury "Ti deve bastare."

"No,io voglio l'ospite."disse Steve "Deve dirmi cos'è l'ospite."

"Non l'abbiamo mai scoperto."disse Fury "L'abbiamo sintetizzato l'antisiero."

"Si,per proteggere le truppe."disse Steve "Adesso il virus arriva qui e 2 ragazzi muoiono e noi potremmo fermare il contagio,ma non lo facciamo perché dobbiamo preservare la perfetta arma batteriologica.

Ma poi il virus muta e,a differenza di allora,adesso non possiamo più fare niente per fermarlo."

"È una decisione presa nell'interesse della sicurezza nazionale."disse Fury e l'altro si sedette"Al momento ci potevamo permettere un certo numero di perdite."

"Jack è contagiato."disse Steve "Robby e contagiata."

"Mi dispiace."disse Fury.

"Dispiace solo a lei?"disse Steve "Signore,è colpa di tutti se una città muore,è colpa di tutti se Jack muore...e anche lei sta morendo."

"Non eravate in cattivi rapporti,Steve?"disse Fury.

"Scusi,ma di che cosa sta parlando?"disse Steve.

"Della tua inclinazione a distorcere i fatti."disse Fury "Voi 2 di fatto non siete mai stati d'accordo,anzi l'esatto opposto.

Ci sono tutti.

Ci sei dentro anche tu,Steve,a meno che non ti sia dimesso 5 minuti fa.

Fai solo ricerca,tutto qui.

Noi dobbiamo difenderci da quei maniaci che stanno perfezionando le armi biologiche.

Sono le regole del gioco.

Si,è stato un errore non usare subito E.11.0.1.,ma è acqua passata.

Abbiamo dato il massimo come scienziati.

Dobbiamo andare avanti da soldati."

"E distruggerete la città."disse Steve "Sterminerete il vurus mutante e la vostra arma biologica resterà intatta.

È per questo che le truppe si ritirano.

È già stato deciso.

Per quando?"

"Alle 20 di stasera,per ordine del presidente."disse Fury.

"Come sarebbe il presidente?"disse Steve.

"Ha avuto le proiezioni ad una commissione del consiglio di esperti."disse Fury.

"Io non c'ero."disse Steve.

"Sarebbe stato lo stesso,Steve."disse Fury "Quando ha capito che entro 48 ore il virus poteva andare a bussare alla Casa Bianca ha dato l'ordine."

"Non sono stato invitato."disse Steve.

"Se fossi stato invitato...che cosa avresti consigliato?"disse Fury.

Steve era nella jeep poco dopo e rispondeva al telefono "Che c'è?"

"Capitano."disse Sal alla radio "Ha telefonato Rhoders.

Sembra che sia riuscito a far confessare ad un guardiano che Jim Scott aveva rubato un'animale dal deposito."

"Davvero?"disse Steve "Che specie di animale?"

"Non ha saputo dirmelo,doveva essere piccolo per stare sul sedile posteriore."disse Sal"Però,Capitano...abbiamo saputo che è arrivato su una nave dall'Africa intorno al primo settembre."

"Beh,non è molto,ma è già qualcosa."disse Steve "Dobbiamo trovare la nave.

Senti,fai i bagagli,c'è da lavorare."

"Capitano Ross."disse McClintock che entrò in una stanza piena di video "Il capitano Rogers è stato in questa stanza?"

"Si,signore."disse Ross.

"Perché non ne sono stato informato?"disse McClintock.

"Lei stava dormendo."disse Ross.

"Non dormo mai così pesantemente,Ross."disse McClintock "Adesso lei me lo trova e me lo arresta,per ordine del presidente."

Un gruppo di militari passò per il paese.

Sal li osservò dalla finestra dell'ospedale.

Steve era in una stanza a parlare con Robby "Ci siamo vicini,Robby.

Questa è la nostra occasione."

"Lo so."disse lei.

"Ci credi davvero?"disse Steve

"Io credo in te,Steve."disse Robbie "Tu devi andare."

"Ok..."disse Steve che andò alla porta e poi si fermo "Ascoltami...non so come dirtelo...ma se non sarò di ritorno per le 6 e tu non accusi sintomi...vattene."

"Che stai dicendo?"disse Robby.

"Lascia la città."disse Steve "Robbie,tu hai visto che le truppe si stanno ritirando?"

"Non possono farlo."disse Robbie.

"Si,lo faranno Robby."disse Steve.

Una jeep militare arrivò davanti l'ospedale.

Sal corse da Steve "Capitano!

È necessario partire alla svelta.

Immediatamente."

I 2 entrarono dentro una stanzetta con le pareti di plastica e del vapore fu messo su di loro.

"Il capitano Rogers è in ospedale?"disse uno dei soldati.

"Si,credo di sopra..."disse l'infermiera.

"Di sopra,andiamo!"disse uno dei militari e tutti corsero per le scale.

"Quante ore hai di scuola pilotaggio?"disse Steve che si stava vestendo dietro una tenda con Sal.

"60 ore."disse Sal.

"Tempo effettivo di volo?"disse Steve.

"AVETE VISTO IL CAPITANO ROGERS?"disse uno dei militari nella stanza dei pazienti.

Uno dei militari aprì la porta e trovò vari scienziati tra cui Robbie "Avete visto il capitano Rogers?"

"Uno alto e molto robusto?"disse lei "Certo.

Certo."

Sal e Rogers erano vestiti da soldati semplici e camminarono per le strade "Via."

Steve andò da un soldato vicino a degli elicotteri "Sergente."

"Agli ordini."disse l'uomo.

"Dov'è il suo pilota?"disse Steve "Ha chiamato il colonnello Fury,precedenza all'elicottero per una consegna urgente di documenti.

Dove sta?"

"Il mio pilota fa..."disse il sergente.

"Che fa il suo pilota,sergente?"disse Steve.

"Sta facendo...un goccio d'acqua."disse il sergente.

"Un goccio d'acqua?"disse Steve "Non ho capito.

In questo caso aspetteremo a bordo."

"Signore..."disse il sergente e Steve avanzò.

"Gli dica di muoversi."disse Stev salirono su un elicottero.

"SONO DI SOTTO!"urlò uno dei militari nell'ospedale.

L'elicottero fu messo in volo e si allontanò.

"Tutti a terra,ragazzi!"disse Sal vedendo i militari che lo inseguivano "Decolliamo."

Il sergente parlò alla radio "Comando, mi sentite?

Accidenti..."

Il mezzo volò via.

"Dirigi su San Francisco,passa sulla costa,la nebbia ci favorirà se ci inseguono."disse Steve.

"La nebbia?"disse Sal.

"La nebbia."disse Steve "Hai mai volato con la nebbia?"

"Ho letto le istruzioni."disse Sal.

Ross corse nella stanza con i video "Il capitano Rogers si è impossessato di un nostro elicottero."

"Cosa?"disse McClintock "Posso chiedere come?

Non perda tempo a pensarci,lo trovi e se fa resistenza gli spari."

"Si,signore."disse Ross.

"Aspetti,non è strettamente necessario..."disse Fury.

"È un portatore sano delle malattia."disse McClintock "Ho degli esami che provano che il vurus si è legato alle sue cellule.

Potrebbe mutare ancora."

Ross andò.

"Signore."disse Fury "Se gli da la caccia tra poco avremo addosso tutta la stampa.

Creerà del panico."

"Non ha mai riconosciuto le vere priorità,Fury."disse McClintock "I tempi del soldato senza macchia sono finiti,non avrebbero mai dovuto scegliere lui per il progetto del super soldato."

"Non è contagiato."disse Fury "È immune.

E il virus non si è attaccato alle cellule."

"So che è stato a diretto contatto con il Mutaba,che altro c'è da sapere?"disse McClintock "Doveva arrestarlo quando ne aveva l'occasione."

McClintock andò via "Lanciate un'allerta generale!"

L'elicottero atterrò su un palazzo federale di San Francisco.

I 2 camminarono rapidamente nei corridoi.  
"Da questa parte."disse Sal.

"Sei sicuro?"disse Pit "Ci parlo io."

I 2 si fecero strada tra la fila.

"Mi scusi."disse Steve ad una donna e mostrò un biglietto "Capitano Rogers,istituto batteriologico."

"Oh si,io sono Jeorge,sud Dakota."disse l'uomo mostrando il cartellino "Si metta in coda."

"È scoppiata un'epidemia a Cedar Creek."disse Steve "VENIAMO DA CEDAR CREEK,IN CALIFORNIA."

"CEDAR CREEK,CHE IN QUESTO MOMENTO È IN QUARANTENA!"disse Sal e la folla se ne andò.

"Hai sentito del vurus?"disse Steve "Devo aggiungere altro?"

L'uomo scosse la testa spaventato.

"Ci servono tutte le polize di carico di tutte le navi in arrivo dall'Africa negli ultimi 3 mesi."disse Steve toccandogli le mani "Jeorge,vuoi che ti tossisca addosso?"

"No..."disse Jeorge "Ci penso io."

"Bravo."disse Steve.

Una donna iniziò a fotocopiare "Il deposito deve stare molto attento con la documentazione.

Ecco la nostra lista."

La dona diede il foglio ai 2.

"La confronti con quella del deposito."disse lei.

"Allora sei pronto?"disse Steve a Sal che aveva un fascicolo aperto.

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Numero 1:Petra."disse Steve "Numero 2:Venus.

Numero 3:Patrisha.

Numero 4:Tekara.

Tekara."

"Signor no."disse Sal.

"No?"disse Steve "Arrivata a san Francisco Portando una scimmia,consegnata al deposito."

"No."disse Sal.

"Non è sulla lista?"disse Steve e Sal prese il foglio.

"Negativo,signore."disse Sal.

"È la nostra nave."disse Steve "È quella buona."

"Signore questa nave ha già ripreso il mare,signore."disse Sal.

"E allora?"disse Steve.

"Come la localizziamo?"disse Sal.

"Ho un amico alla guardia costiera."disse la donna "Basta che faccio una telefonata."

"Amico quanto?"disse Steve e la donna rise.

"Secondo la moglie un po' troppo."disse lei che prese il telefono.

L'elicottero volò in cielo verso il mare.

"Sal portami su quella nave."disse Steve "Non può essere troppo lontana.

È salpata stamattina."

"Lei vuole che entri ne Pacifico e la butti sul ponte di una nave?"disse Sal "Con tutto il dovuto rispetto trovo che sia un'idiozia."

"Idiozia?"disse Steve"Ti faccio una domanda.

Siamo ricercati in fuga o no?"

"Si,giusto."disse Sal.

"L'idiozia è la nostra unica alternativa."disse Steve "Trova la nave."

La bambina che aveva avuto visita dalla scimmia fuori dalla finestra era al tavolo e disegnava.

La madre le portò da mangiare,poi si accucciò vedendo il disegno della bambina "Cos'è?"

"Una scimmietta."disse lei "Abita nel bosco."

"Ci abitano molte scimmie nel bosco?"disse la madre.

"No,solo Betty."disse lei.

"Ah..."disse la madre "E a Betty piacciono le mele come piacciono alla mia scimmietta?"

"Si."disse la figlia che prese un pezzo di mela dal piatto.

"Qui è l'elicottero militare . di pattuglia."disse Sal mentre volava con l'elicottero nella nebbia"Mandateci le coordinate,passo."

"Prova un'altra frequenza."disse Steve.

"Non funzionerà,staranno sorvegliando tutti i canali radio."disse Sal "Dobbiamo fidarci delle coordinate della guardia costiera."

"Niente atteggiamenti negativi."disse Steve.

"Affermativo."disse Sal.

Robby camminava tra i corridoi e andò nel bagno guardandosi allo specchio e capendo di essere infetta,così si tolse il casco.

"Se sicuro di avere le coordinate giuste?"disse Steve.

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Basterà in carburante che abbiamo?"disse Steve.

"Stia tranquillo,Capitano,quest'aggeggio fa 400 miglia senza rifornimento."disse Sal che vide la nave "Aspetti...

Laggiù."

"È lei."disse Steve "Grazie Signore.

Grazie."

"Non riuscirà a scendere sulla nave,signore."disse Sal.

"Devi mettermici sopra."disse Steve.  
"Mi avvicinò il più possibile."disse Sal.

"Ti avvicini per far cosa?"disse Steve.  
"Per farla saltare,signore."disse Sal.

"Non dirai sul serio,vero?"disse Steve.

"Allora lei piloti e io salto."disse Sal.

"No,ti spezzeresti da quest'altezza."disse Steve "Cerca di avvicinarti...tu arriva molto vicino."

"Quel livello sembra fatta apposta per saltarci sopra."disse Sal.

"E come ci torno quassù?"disse Steve.

"Faccia sgomberare al massimo il ponte o le lancio una fune."disse Sal e lui lo guardò "Scherzavo signore.

Per tenerle su il morale."

Steve uscì dallo sportello dell'elicottero "Più vicino!

Arriva più vicino!"

Steve spiccò un salto di 2 metri e atterrò sul tendone di una scialuppa,mostrando il pollice a Sal,poi andò tra l'equipaggio cinese "Con chi posso parlare?

Chi mi capisce?"

"Con me."disse un cinese.

"Mi servono informazioni su un animale che era su questa nave."disse Steve.

"Tu vuoi animale?"disse il cinese.

"Non ha capito niente."disse Steve "È un caso medico d'urgenza!

Io sono un soldato medico americano.

Sono un dottore."

Gli altri lo capirono e lo portarono di sotto aprendogli la cella frigorifera e mostrandogli un cadavere con dentro un morto con le stesse caratteristiche di quelli uccisi dal Mutaba.

"Ci sono altri morti sulla nave?"disse Steve.

"No."disse l'altro "No,malato."

"Può portarmi nell'alloggio di quest'uomo?"disse Steve.

"Si,di sopra."disse l'altro che lo portò in una stanza dove c'erano anche altri che mangiavano"Ecco.

Guarda."

Steve si avvicinò a dei letti a castello e guardò le foto appese al muro,poi prese un diario "Dov'è il suo stipetto?"

Steve aprì l'armadietto dell'uomo,a non trovò nulla,poi vide delle foto attaccate sulla parte inferiore del secondo letto e trovò l'immagine della scimmia "L'ospite."

Nell'ospedale molti medici stavano coprendo con dei teli i cadaveri.

Robbie entrò nella stanza di Jack che ormai era pieno di macchie e gli prese la mano.

"Ciao."disse Robbie.

"Come stai?"disse Jack.

"Robbie..."disse Jack.

"Si,Jack?"disse lei.

"Tu devi essere buona con Steve."disse Jack "Non ha mai voluto andarti contro.

Ho tanta paura.

Ti dispiace tenermi la mano?"

"Certo."disse lei "Sono qui vicino a te."

L'elicottero atterrò presso una stazione televisiva in California.

Un uomo parlò in tv "Consulenti scientifici del governo mi hanno assicurato che non c'è rischio di un ulteriore contagio in questo momento.

Nel frattempo i 2 militari che hanno violato il cordone sanitario di Cedar Creek stamani e sono ritenuti contagiati..."

Nel complesso c'era una zona con varie scrivanie e una donna urlò vedendo Sal entrare con la pistola,seguito da Steve.

"CALMA!"disse Sal "STATE CALMI!"

"LA!"disse Steve e Sal aprì la porte entrando nella stanza in cui le videocamere riprendevano le persone al telegiornale "ATTENZIONE!

TUTTO BENE!

CALMATEVI!

NON SUCCEDE NIENTE,TUTTO OK!

AH,RAGAZZI,RIPRENDETE I VOSTRI POSTI,NON SIAMO CONTAGIATI!

IO SONO PURE IMMUNE!

COMINCIATE AD UTILIZZARE LE TELECAMERE!"

"Sono loro."disse uno dei 2 uomini dietro un vetro.

"Camera 2,riprendi le riprese."disse l'altro.

"Verso quale telecamera devo parlare?"disse Steve.

"Quella la."disse la donna bionda.

"Sono il capitano Steve Rogers,conosciuto anche come Capitan America."disse Steve con un microfono "Sono qui con il maggiore Sal.

Non siamo contagiati dal virus Mutaba,ma molte persone già lo sono.

Abbiamo identificato l'animale portatore del virus e abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto per rintracciarlo.

L'animale portatore del virus Mutaba è una scimmia,questa è una foto dell'animale."

La madre della bambina smise si sparecchiare e guardò la tv.

"Ecco."disse Steve mostrando la foto "Può inquadrarla bene, per favore?

Può fare un primo piano?

È una scimmietta grossa come un gatto,ha la faccia bianca,una striscia di pelo scuro lungo il dorso.

Per favore non cercate di catturarla personalmente,non l'avvicinate neanche.

Quello che dovete fare in caso di avvistamento è chiamare questo numero del centro controllo profilassi ad Atlanta.

Il prefisso è 404 e il numero è 5556093."

La madre guardò il disegno della bambina e poi la foto della scimmia,poi guardò la figlia andare verso il bosco.

"Ripeto se avvistate questa scimmietta non l'avvicinate."disse Steve.

"KASSIE!"urlò la madre correndo via e facendo cadere i piatti.

Delle auto della polizia arrivarono sul posto e fecero fuoco contro l'elicottero militare che volò via.

"NO!"urlò il capo della polizia "NON SPARATE!"

"Bene."disse Steve parlando con delle cuffie "Ok,dottor Raynolds,glie lo rileggo per assicurarmi di velo annotato bene.

Numero 2011 di..."

Mentre Steve parlava gli uomini dell'accampamento militare di McClintock prendevano appunti.

"La ringrazio moltissimo."disse Steve.

"Fortuna che quella donna ha fatto il numero."disse Sal.

"Già."disse Steve "Allora,facciamo il punto.

Jim porta la scimmia a Cedar Creek,cerca di venderla,ma non ci riesce,va in auto a San Francisco,monta su un aereo per Boston,ma...senza l'animale."

"Lo ha liberato da qualche parte."disse Sal.

"Infatti,fra Cedar Creek e San Francisco che cosa c'è?"disse Steve.

"La foresta delle sequoie."disse Sal.

"Esatto."disse Steve.

"Ci siamo!"disse Sal.

"È fatta!"disse Steve.

Ross andò da McClintock con i fogli degli appunti "Abbiamo intercettato una telefonata,sono diretti laggiù e io ho già 2 squadre pronte."

"Un potenziale casino che è riuscito ad evitare."disse McClintock"Chi crede che debba occuparsene ora?"

"Lei signore?"disse Ross.

"Lei è un grandissimo leccaculo,Ross."disse McClintock sorridendo malignamente "Spera di poter diventare generale un giorno?"

"Signor si."disse Ross.

"Beh se lo scordi."disse McClintock che iniziò a camminare "E mi metta a disposizione un elicottero."

L'elicottero si Steve arrivò davanti alla casa della donna.

Poco dopo Steve era nella casa e osservava dalla finestra un piattino con dentro una mela tagliata,messo su un tronco.

Sal era fuori dalla casa in attesa con la pistola.

"Non ci viene da voi."disse la bambina "Viene solo da me.

Sono l'unica amica che ha."

McClintock entrò dentro un elicottero "Spero che lei sia il miglior pilota d'elicotteri di tutto l'esercito."

"Si,signore."disse il pilota.

"Bene."disse McClintock e 2 elicotteri decollarono.

Steve era in ginocchio sulle mani di Steve "Kate,tu sei mai stata malata?"

"Si."disse Kate.

"Non è divertente,vero?"disse Steve.

"No."disse lei.

"Ci sono un sacco di persone malate,in questo momento,tutta una città e...e tu vuoi bene alla tua mamma,vero?"disse Steve.

La bambina annuì.

"E io voglio bene ai miei amici e i miei amici sono tra quelle persone che stanno tanto male."disse Steve "E io voglio vederli guariti.

E la tua Betty può aiutarmi a far guarire tutti quanti,perché ha una specie di medicina dentro lei,è per questo che è molto speciale.

Hai capito?"

La bambina annuì.

"Non gli farà niente?"disse lei.

"No."disse Steve "La faremo solo dormire per un po'.

Non può fargli male,vero?"

"No."disse lei "Me lo promette."

"Te lo prometto."disse Steve "Se le faccio male,puoi darmi un pugno sul naso.

Un pugno bello forte...per un naso bello grosso."

Fury era alla scrivania e prendeva un telefono e leggeva un foglio "A tutti i punti di ascolto qui è il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury Junior.

Il comandante ha emesso l'autorizzazione definitiva.

Abbiamo ordine di procedere.

So che qualcuno ha dei dubbi su ciò che stiamo per fare...non saremmo esseri umani se non ce li avessimo,ma il destino della nazione,forse del mondo,è nelle nostre mani.

Noi siamo l'ultima linea di difesa e non possiamo,non osiamo rifiutare questo pesante fardello.

Sono convinto che ciascuno di noi,ciascuno di voi farà il proprio dovere.

Chiudo."

La bomba venne caricato su un aereo che decollò.

"Che Dio ci perdoni."disse Fury.

La bambina era nel bosco e i genitori la osservavano,con Steve vicino.

"Betty!"disse lei "BETTY VIENI!

BETTY!"

"Oh ti prego sta attenta."disse la madre.

"Non le farò del male."disse Steve.

"Non ci resisto."disse la madre.

"Non ci vorrà molto."disse Steve.

La scimmia si avvicino.

"Betty."disse la bambina "Ah...eccoti qua."

La scimmia si mostrò leggermente diffidente.

"Attento."disse Steve "Attento."

"Qua Betty."disse lei e la scimmia si avvicinò,mettendosi davanti l'animale.

"Andiamo piccola,spostati."disse Sal "Coraggio."

"Piccola,spostati."disse lei.

"Vieni qua."disse la bambina

"Vai adesso."disse Steve.

Sal avanzò e prese una leggera storta,la scimmia iniziò ad urlare e Sal sparò addormentandola.

L'elicottero di McClintock stava volando sopra la foresta.

"Siamo quasi a destinazione,signore."disse il pilota.

"Quell'uomo è disertore e portatore del virus,dobbiamo metterlo in quarantena a Trevis,coraggio andiamo."disse McClintock.

Steve era nell'elicottero con Sal.

"Andiamo,maggiore,non mi faccia difficoltà."disse Steve "Mi passi il colonnello Fury e gli dica che c'è il capitano Rogers ed è urgente."

Fury arrivò immediatamente "Steve!

Ma dove sei?"

"Stiamo tornando al campo,signore,abbiamo l'ospite."disse Steve.

"Cosa?"disse Fury.

"Abbiamo trovato il portatore signore."disse Steve.

"Grazie a Dio."disse Fury.

"Deve far annullare il bombardamento."disse Steve.

"Beh,posso farti guadagnare un po' di tempo."disse Fury "Tu riporta qua le chiappe sane e salve."

"Signor si."disse Steve.

"Forse troverai della resistenza venendo qui."disse Fury.

"Resistenza?"disse Steve "Sarà dura riportare le chiappe sane,vero?"

"Buona fortuna."disse Fury.

"Andiamo."disse Steve.  
"Problemi Capitano?"disse Sal.

"Naturale."disse Steve e l'elicottero si alzò.

La voce di Fury fu sentita nell'aereo militare "Qui il colonnello Fury.

Interrompete l'operazione,tornate alla base.

Forse abbiamo un'altra soluzione."

"Ricevuto colonnello."disse il pilota "Torniamo alla base."

Steve vide i 2 elicotteri "Sal?"

"Comandi."disse Sal.

"Da un'occhiata."disse Steve "È quella la resistenza?"

"Credo di si."disse Sal "Si regga."

L'elicottero virò.

"Eccoli."disse il pilota.

"Dove?"disse McClintock che li vide.

La voce del pilota fu udita nel mezzo "..qui Viper 0.8. rispondente,passo."

Sal rispose "Viper,ti ascolto."

". pronti ad entrare in formazione con noi per dirigerci verso la base di Trevis,passo?"disse McClintock.

"Trevis?"disse Steve "Per ordine di chi?"

"Mio."disse McClintock.

"E lei chi è?"disse Steve.

"Generale Donald McClintock."disse lui "Il più alto in grado di questa zona,passo."

"Non sapevo che lei fosse dietro di noi."disse Steve "La informo che abbiamo l'animale portatore del virus,ci dirigiamo al laboratorio di Cedar Creek."

"Le ordino di accompagnarci alla base aerea di Trevis,passo."disse McClintock.

"Ma lei non ha capito."disse Steve "Non c'è nessun malato a Trevis."

"Non mi crei queste difficoltà,Rogers."disse McClintock.

"Sono in formazione d'attacco,quelli ci vogliono soltanto abbattere signore."disse Sal.

"Non vorrà abbattere un elicottero nel cielo della California in pieno giorno?"disse Steve.

"Con tutto il rispetto,capitano Rogers,se lei non ci segue alla base aerea di Trevis io la faccio abbattere."disse McClintock "A lei e qualsiasi animale portatore che si è illuso di aver catturato."

"Generale,con tutto il rispetto,vada a fare un culo."disse Steve.

"Sotto la mia responsabilità."disse McClintock "Prepari l'armamento."

Il pilota pigiò un bottone.

"Viper 2,qui il generale McClintock."disse McClintock "Pronti a fare fuoco."

I 2 piloti si guardarono.

"Si regga,capitano."disse Sal "Scendiamo di quota."

L'elicottero si abbassò verso un ruscello.

"Che posso fare per aiutarti?"disse Steve.

"Non mi innervosisca."disse Sal.

"Il fiume curva a destra, tagliamogli la strada."disse il pilota "Viper 2,allargati a destra."

L'altro elicottero si separò.

"Non li vedo più,forse li abbiamo seminati."disse Steve,ma un elicottero gli apparve dietro e poi arrivò l'altro.

"Si regga colonnello."disse Sal che proseguì

"Non c'è tiro."disse uno dei piloti.

"Lo vede quel ponte la davanti,capitano?"disse Sal.

"Si."disse Steve.

"Sopra o sotto?"disse Sal.

"Ma perché non decidi tu?"disse Steve "Io non saprei..."

"Si regga."disse Sal.  
"Io...io avrei detto sopra."disse Steve

L'altro elicottero si allontano,ma il primo rimase.

"Che devo fare,signore?"disse il pilota.

"Cerchi di fermarlo a tutti i costi."disse McClintock e l'elicottero usò le mitragliatrici.

"NON SOTTO IL PONTE!"urlò McClintock e l'elicottero strusciò nell'acqua.

Il pilota continuò a sparare.

"Lo stai perdendo!"disse McClintock.

"Che gran bastardo."disse il pilota.

"Lo stai perdendo!"disse McClintock.

"Si regga,capitano."disse Sal che fece una virata presso una parete rocciosa e l'altro elicottero non riuscì a virare nello stesso modo.

"È fatta signore,è fatta!"disse Sal.

"Se sei nei guai vorrei essere il primo a saperlo."disse Steve.

"Si regga!"disse Sal che andò in alto,superando gli altri 2 e virò a destra.

"Mi devi preparare un po' prima di rifare una cosa simile."disse Steve.  
"Non sapevo di farla finché non l'ho fatta."disse Sal.

"Viper 2,dove diavolo sei?"disse il pilota.

"Viper 2 in avvicinamento."disse l'altro pilota.

"Ha invertito la rotta,ti sta venendo dritto addosso."disse il pilota.

"Ci vengono addosso!"disse il pilota "Attivo l'armamento?

NOOO!"

I 2 elicotteri Viper furono ad un passo dallo schiantarsi l'uno sull'altro.

"Dov'è finito?"disse McClintock.

"Non lo so,signore."disse il pilota.

"Figlio di puttana,l'ha fatto apposta."disse McClintock.

"Sono razzi quelli sui fianchi?"disse Steve.

"Esatto."disse Sal.

"Sparane un paio in quel bosco."disse Steve.

2 missili furono lanciati ed esplosero.

Uno dei 2 elicotteri andò verso l'esplosione.

"Ehi,guarda la."disse Viper 2 "Vediamo fumo tra gli alberi,ore 2."

"Verificare."disse McClintock.

"Viper 2,potete scendere in cerca dei rottami?"disse il pilota.

"Negativo,troppo intricato."disse il secondi pilota.

"Riteniamo che si siano schiantati."disse il pilota "Voi che vedete?"

"Abbiamo registrato 3 contatti e poi un'esplosione."disse un aereo in orbita "Ora ne vediamo solo 2.

C'è molta interferenza da terra,per via dell'autostrada."

"Siamo un po' bassini,non trovi Sal?"disse Steve notando che l'elicottero era 2 metri sopra un camion che trasportava tronchi.

"Così depistiamo il radar."disse Sal.

"È ancora li."disse Steve guardandosi alle spalle "Come va,Betty?

Sal?"

"Si,signore?"disse Sal.

"Usa 11.0.1. per sintetizzare un antidoto."disse Steve.

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

L'elicottero atterrò nel paese.

"Abbiamo un sacco di gente da..."disse Steve.

"Si,signore,lo farò su larga scala."disse Sal.

"Insomma,lo voglio a litri."disse Steve "Voglio tutto sul posto se Robby risponde,d'accordo?"

"Ok."disse Sal.

I 2 scesero dal mezzo portando la scimmia.

Sal corse nella struttura rettangolare e Steve nell'ospedale.

"Nessuna traccia di rottami."disse il pilota "Ci hanno depistato."

"Che figlio di puttana"disse McClintock.

Sal aveva collegato la scimmia ad un cavo.

Steve,coperto dalla tuta si avvicinò al letto di Robby.

"Ciao."disse Steve.

"Steve."disse Robby.

"Vedrai che te la caverai,ho trovato l'ospite."disse Steve.

"Non sei costretto a mentire,Steve."disse lei.

"No,è vero."disse Steve "Ti dimetterai.

Sal ce la sta mettendo tutta.

Tieni duro per un po'.

Ok?"

Lei gli toccò il viso con la mano "Adoro il tuo volto."

"Grazie."disse lui e lei chiuse gli occhi "Aspetta,io...continua parlarmi.

Robby?

Robby?

Robby,sveglia."

Lei aprì gli occhi.

"Si,così."disse Steve.

Sal corse verso Steve con la sacca "Capitano,eccolo!"

Sal aveva un sacchetto per la flebo con liquido giallo.

"Mettilo li."disse Steve "Pronto."

"Dica lei."disse Sal.

"Via."disse Steve mentre la flebo veniva messa nella vena"Hai messo in moto il laboratorio?"

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Bene,tutta la città aspetta,vai."disse Steve "Vai,non c'è tempo da perdere su."

McClintock entrò nel posto di comando "Ha ritardato il bombardamento!

Le sue solite stronzate sentimentali!"

McClintock prese il telefono.

"Non vede che c'è la possibilità di salvare questa gente?"disse Fury.

"Lei è matto."disse McClintock "Mi ricevete?

Passo."

"Qui Sam-1 in ascolto,passo."disse una voce agli alto parlanti.

"Non abbiamo usato l'antidoto e l'avevamo e ora hanno l'ospite."disse Fury "La cosa verrà fuori."

"Sosterrò le mie ragioni."disse McClintock.

"Io non le sosterrò più il culo."disse Fury.

"Procedete immediatamente con l'operazione Tabula Rasa,ci siamo capiti bene?"disse McClintock"Passo."

"Rogers sa di quel campo in Africa."disse Fury mentre l'altro attaccava il telefono.

L'aereo decollo ancora.

Robby iniziò a sentirsi meglio e Steve era seduto li vicino.

Sal corse da Steve che gli andò incontro.

"SAL!"urlò Steve "La febbre sta diminuendo,funziona!

Si sta normalizzando!

Vieni!"

"Ma,signore,stanno arrivando."disse Sal.

"Chi?"disse Steve.

"Ho intercettato una trasmissione."disse Sal "Gli aerei sono in volo.

Stanno arrivando."

"Andiamo."disse Steve.  
"Dove andiamo?"disse Sal.  
Steve si mise a correre con l'altro dietro "AVANTI!

VIENI CON ME!"

"Dove stiamo andando,capitano?"disse Sal una volta usciti.

"DOBBIAMO COMUNICARE CON IL PILOTA!"urlò Steve andando all'elicottero "Ce la puoi fare?"

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Fallo!"disse Steve salendo a bordo "Fa alzare quest'aggeggio!

"Ma dove andiamo?"disse Sal.

"No lo so!"disse Steve mettendosi le cuffie "Non lo so!

Mettiamoci in volo!"

"Non dovremmo contattare il comando e avvertirli che abbiamo l'antidoto?"disse Sal.

"Quelli vogliono solo seppellire la città."disse Steve.

"Ah!"disse Sal "Ma è una follia!"

"Vogliono tenersi l'arma."disse Steve.

"A costo di ammazzare tutti?"disse Sal che mise in moto l'elicottero.

"Tengono di più alla loro arma."disse Steve.

"E staranno a guardar morire tutti quegli innocenti?"disse Sal.

"Si."disse Steve "Vogliono la loro arma."

"No."disse Sal che si mise in volo.

"Iniziò passaggio di bombardamento."disse il pilota dell'aereo "3 minuti al bersaglio.

Passo."

McClintock prese il telefono "Qui comando Viper,sganciamento confermato.

Ripeto:sganciamento confermato.

Passo."

"Dove andiamo Capitano?"disse Sal "Che stiamo facendo?"

"Inseriscimi sul canale di guardia,voglio parlare con il pilota."disse Steve.

"Via."disse Sal che premette un bottone.

"All'aereo in avvicinamento su Cedar Creek,qui il capitano Steve Rogers,medico dell'istituto batteriologico,mi ricevete?"disse Steve.

"La riceviamo,passo."disse il pilota.

"Ok,non dovete bombardare la città."disse Steve "Ripeto: non sganciate la bomba.

Abbiamo sintetizzato..."

La voce di Steve fu udita anche da McClintock,Fury e Ross.

"Quel brutto moralista figlio di puttana."disse McClintock che prese il telefono "Sandman,qui comando Viper,ti sei fatto fregare da questo scemo?"

"Abbiamo già creato l'antidoto,è già in fase di somministrazione."disse Steve "Non dovete sganciare la bomba.

Ogni persona contagiata di Cedar Creek,entro poche ore avrà la sua dose di antidoto,dovete annullare la missione.

Urgentissimo,rispondete.

Mi ricevete?

Non potete bombardare questa città,annullate la missione.

Sto parlando ai piloti del bombardiere.

Mi ricevete?

Allora mi ricevete?"

"Ma dov'è?"disse McClintock.

"Mi ricevete?"disse Steve.

"Può impedire il bombardamento e indurli ad annullare la missione?"disse McClintock.

"Se intercetta la rotta degli aerei si."disse Ross.

"Faccia alzare in volo un altro aereo e li faccia abbattere."disse McClintock "Adesso!"

Ross si mosse subito e andò a parlare subito con un altro"Maggiore,che cosa interferisce con i razzi?"

"NON POSSIAMO INTERROMPERE IL SUO COLLEGAMENTO?"disse McClintock.

"Mi ricevete?"disse Steve "Dovete annullare la missione."

"Non le risponderanno,gli è stato ordinato di non farlo."disse Sal.

"Voi mi sentite, vero ragazzi?"disse Steve "Ve lo ripeto un'ultima volta:la gente che andate a bombardare non è il nemico.

Possiamo uccidere il virus senza ammazzare tutta quella gente e vi giuro sull'anima mia che il presidente degli Stati Uniti non conosce i fatti,non sa che abbiamo un siero che ha funzionato.

Credete che desideri far scomparire una città?

Oh ragazzi,se credete che io menta sganciate la bomba,se mi credete pazzo sganciate la bomba,ma non sganciate la bomba solo perché ve l'hanno ordinato.

A voi nessuno ve l'ha detto che i vostri superiori perseguono fini ulteriori.

Lo volete capire che li,sotto di voi,a Cedar Creek c'è un arma biologica che hanno prodotto illegalmente negli ultimi 30 anni?"

I 2 piloti si guardarono.

"E io vi garantisco che...il virus si è propagato al di la del cordone sanitario."disse Steve.

"Signori,siamo in stato di emergenza nazionale."disse McClintock "Siamo agli ordini del presidente.

Procedete."

"Se sganciate la bomba distruggere il siero in grado di curare la malattia."disse Steve "Se distruggete Cedar Creek voi distruggete il siero!"

Uno dei piloti cliccò su dei bottoni aprendo la rampa.

"Fury,riesce a sentirmi?"disse Steve "Ma perché non fai qualcosa?

Cancella questa missione,non uccidere tutta quella gente per proteggere la tua bugia.

Questo è omicidio Fury,non c'è un cazzo di scusa che tenga.

Se manipolate il paese,il presidente,la costituzione,non è solo una cittadina che distruggete,ma una grossa porzione dell'anima dell'America.

Fury!

Tu perché non sei a Cedar Creek?"

Fury prese il telefono "Capitano Rogers,qui il colonnello Fury,ti ricordo che stai interferendo con l'autorità presidenziale.

Il pilota sta seguendo una specifica rotta!

Se tu lo intralci non potrà completare il suo percorso di lancio e saranno guai!

Ci siamo capiti bene?

Passo."

"Perché ha detto così?"disse uno dei 2 piloti.

"Non ci capisco più niente."disse l'altro.

"Fury!"disse McClintock che gli tolse il telefono "Ma è diventato matto?

Gli ha praticamente detto come poteva fermare…

Ok.

Ok."

Sal avvistò l'aereo "Capitano,eccolo la."

"Lo vedo."disse Steve "Lo vedo.

Tu te la senti?"

"Si,signore."disse Sal.

"Viper 1,siamo sopra il bersaglio,chiedo istruzioni passo."disse il pilota.

"Sandman,qui Viper 1"disse McClintock "Abbiamo l'autorizzazione definitiva,nessuna esitazione."

"Ragazzi."disse Steve "Parlo ai piloti del bombardiere che ci sta venendo contro.

So che quello che state per fare non vi riesce facile,ma tutto ciò che ho detto è la sacrosante verità,lo giuro davanti a Dio."

"SGANCERETE LA BOMBA PUNTUALMENTE CON PRECISIONE!"disse McClintock.

"Qualunque cosa farete nei prossimo 30 secondi,lascerete una traccia nella vita."disse Steve.

"SANDMAN,SAPETE BENISSIMO CHE COSA È IN GIOCO!"urlò McClintock "VI PREGO CERCATE...DI RIMANERE CALMI!"  
"Ragazzi,io non ho più parole,ma noi non ci spostiamo dalla vostra rotta."disse Steve "Mi avete sentito?

Noi non ci sposteremo dalla vostra rotta."

"Non ho mai visto niente del genere."disse McClintock "Giuro che non ho mai visto niente del genere.

SANDMAN,QUI VIPER 1!

NON MI IMPORTA SE DOVETE PASSARE ATTRAVERSO QUEI BASTARDI!

VOI SIETE STATI ADDESTRATI PER QUESTO,MANTENETE LA ROTTA E SGANCIATE!

PASSO."

"Ok,faremo la stessa fine."disse Steve "NON CI SPOSTIAMO!"

L'aereo riuscì a virare all'ultimo minuto.

Steve vide il paracadute e la bomba che venivano sganciati.

"L'hanno sganciata."disse Steve.

La bomba cadde in mare ed esplose,ma non distrusse la cittadina.

"Grazie,ragazzi."disse Steve.

"SANDMAN,QUI VIPER 1!"disse McClintock "AVETE SGANCIATO LA BOMBA?

PASSO."

"Viper 1,qui Sandman,rileviamo esplosione in mare."disse un pilota e l'altro sorrise "Deviazione causata dal vento,passo."

"SANDMAN!"urlò McClintock "VI RITENGO RESPONSABILI DI AVER DELIBERATAMENTE DISUBBIDITO AD UN ORDINE DIRETTO!

TORNATE IMMEDIATAMENTE ALLA BASE PER IL RIARMAMENTO,NON CI DEVONO ESSERE ERRORI LA PROSSIMA VOLTA!

PASSO."

Fury si avvicinò a McClintock "Mi dia il microfono,generale."

"Come ha detto,Fury."disse McClintock.

"Mi dia il microfono,generale."disse Fury.

McClintock lo passò a Fury.

"Sandman,qui è il generale Fury,ignorate quell'ordine."disse Fury "Vi informo che sto sollevando il generale McClintock dal comando perché colpevole di aver taciuto informazioni vitali a presidente degli Stati Uniti."

"Io non ho taciuto nessuna informazione vitale al presidente degli Stati Uniti."disse McClintock.

"Capitano Ross?"disse Fury.

"Signore."disse Ross.

"Metta il generale McClintock agli arresti."disse Fury.

"Se io vado a fondo,Fury...lei verrà con me."disse McClintock.

"Non dipende più da noi,signore."disse Fury.

"Sei uno stronzo,sentimentale,figlio di puttana."disse McClintock "Nessuno potrà mai arrestarmi.

Nessuno."

McClintock andò verso l'uscita e Ross gli puntò una pistola alla testa.

"Capitano Ross che momento meraviglioso dev'essere per lei."disse McClintock che venne portato via.

Tutte le persone infette uscirono dall'ospedale e vennero portate in ambulanza.

Robby apri gli occhi e vide Steve di spalle.

"Steve."disse lei.

"Si?"disse Steve voltandosi "Ti sei fatta un bel pisolino,sai?

Questo camice ti dona."

La donna rise.

"Come va la produzione del siero?"disse Robby.

"Bene."disse lui "Lo sfornato in gran quantità."

"Quanto ne somministrano?"disse Robby.

"200 millilitri."disse Steve.

"Hmh..."disse lei "Io pensavo che sarei morta."

"Credevo anche io che non ce la facessi."disse Steve.

"È un'esperienza piuttosto unica."disse lei.

"Come quella di essere sempre in conflitto con me."disse Steve "Te la senti di fare pace?"

"Può darsi."disse lei "Adesso che ho gli anticorpi."

I 2 risero.

"Cosa farai ora?"disse Robby.

"Penso che continuerò così per qualche anno e poi mi ritirerò da qualche parte."disse Steve "Forse a New York."

"Non male come idea."disse lei.


	57. MOEBIUS

MOEBIUS

1996

In una galleria della metropolitana c'era un treno che si stava fermando per caricare i passeggeri.

Tra di essi vi era un uomo con i capelli neri,corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,indossava un lungo cappotto nero di pelle che arrivava fino alle caviglie,indossava una maglietta bianca,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Egli camminava in parallelo al treno.

La gente scese.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'UOMO

"La metropolitana è senza dubbio il simbolo dei nostri tempi."

L'uomo entrò nella metro.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'UOMO

"Un labirinto dove ,in silenzio, incrociamo i nostri simili,senza sapere chi sono ne dove vanno.

Centinaia di banchine sulle quali approfittiamo per fare un bilancio,rivedere una situazione e cercare di raggiungere...più che un treno,un cambiamento di vita."

L'uomo scese dal mezzo,poi scese da una scala mobile.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'UOMO

"È uno strano gioco.

Ci caliamo in un tunnel interminabile,senza renderci conto che,ad ogni cambio di treno,stiamo cambiando definitivamente il nostro destino."

L'uomo scese un'altra scala.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'UOMO

"Nella metro ho scoperto il più grande osservatorio,ma non avrei mai potuto immaginare quello che di li a poco mi sarebbe capitato."

Su delle mappe su una parete c'era la rete della metropolitana.

Una luce,su una parete nera,con accanto un numero giallo,si accese.

Un vagone si agganciò ad un altro,una valvola mosse una lancetta,del vapore uscì dall'aggancio tra i vagoni,ci furono delle scintille,una ruota iniziò a muoversi e il mezzo accese le luci.

Le luci bluastre e bianche illuminavano una delle gallerie.

Un binario si mosse e un treno fu deviato,poi scomparve diventando trasparente.

Un uomo si pulì le mani,toccò il vagone di un treno ed esso partì.

In una stanza,seduto ad un tavolo,vi era un uomo con capelli bianchi,baffi,una giacca blu con un distintivo e controllava delle carte.

Sul tavolo c'era un microfono e dei video.

L'uomo prese il microfono "Attenzione deposito,qui Bolivar."

C'era una sbarra orizzontale,alza mezzo metro,con sotto delle colonne,con linee gialle e nere oblique con un'apertura a metà e dietro vi era un tavolo e uno studio.

La voce di Bolivar si udì ad una segreteria telefonica "Rispondete.

Qualcuno mi sente?"

L'uomo andò ad un rettangolo bianco su uno dei lati della sbarra e cliccò un pulsante "Qui deposito,Bolivar,la ascolto."

"Ho avuto una chiamata da Plaza Italia,siamo in ritardo e sovraccarichi."disse Bolivar "Mandi un altro convoglio.

Ha sentito?"

"Li ho già mandati tutti,Bolivar."disse lui.

"Come tutti?"disse Bolivar "Che dice tutti?"

"L'ultimo convoglio è partito un minuto fa,qui non c'è più niente."disse l'uomo.

"Come?"disse Bolivar "No,non è possibile.

Che vuol dire che non ci sono più convogli?

Ce ne dovrebbe essere ancora almeno 1."

"Non c'è."disse l'altro.

"Si,si,va bene."disse Bolivar "Vediamo da dove posso tirarlo fuori,però lei controlli meglio il suo registro.

Deve essercene almeno 1 in un altro settore e lei neanche lo sa.

Mi ha capito?"

"Senta Bolivar glie lo ripeto,qui non c'è un bel niente da controllare."disse l'uomo che andò via.

"Ma come si permette?"disse Bolivar "Sta parlando al suo superiore!

MI SENTE?"

Bolivar prese un telefono e chiamò una guardia dentro uno studio che era davanti ad un treno appena arrivato.

La guardia rispose.

In una stanza c'erano delle enormi file di cassetti numerati.

Il telefono squillò e un uomo rispose.

In un'altra zona c'erano delle mattonelle verdi con un telefono che squillava,poi un uomo rispose al telefono.

Fu chiamato uno studio a metà di una galleria buia e l'uomo rispose "Si,qui Vegan.

Non capisco?

Che è?

Che si è perso?"

L'uomo attaccò,poi si mise un casco e uscì nel tunnel camminando nel buio,prese un piccolo vagone e si mosse nella galleria.

"E adesso,eh?"disse Vegan a quello accanto a lui.

"Andiamo dritti,no?"disse quello dietro.

"Dritto a destra o dritto a sinistra?"disse quello accanto a Vegan.

"Ragazzi,se non stiamo attenti,qui finisce che ci facciamo notte."disse Vegan.

"Capo,allora dove vado?"disse quello accanto a Vega.

"Aspetta,non lo vedi che non si può proseguire."disse Vegan.

"Se è per il fatto delle luci non ne veniamo fuori,è da un sacco di tempo che sbagliano."disse il secondo.

"Ma che stai dicendo,giovanotto."disse Vegan che scese e guardò le due gallerie,poi fece dei passi avanti,poi andò a prendere un telefono "Per favore mi passi il direttore generale."

Il secondo uomo prese una mappa e la guardò,mentre l'altro fumò una sigaretta seduto su un lato della galleria.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta arrivò nella galleria con la torcia e indossava una giacca e una cravatta.

"Signor direttore."disse Vegan.

"Vegan,spero che abbia una buona ragione per avermi fatto scendere fin qua sotto."disse il direttore.

All'alba del giorno dopo l'uomo con i capelli corti,che ora indossava il giaccone chiaro,lungo come l'altro era in un cantiere e chiedeva istruzioni,poi andò da un uomo.

"Ah,la stavo aspettando."disse l'uomo "Non immagina quanto mi sento bene qui,Foschi,a respirare un po' d'aria fresca,proprio non lo sopporto...stare chiuso nel mio ufficio."

I due camminarono.

"Vorrei proprio vagare per le strade e non tornare più qui."disse l'uomo "Per questo mi trasferisco.

Se lo dico ai miei amici,architetti dello studio,penseranno che mi ha dato di volta il cervello,ma io non ho nessuna voglia di tornare nei sotterranei solo perché fa comodo a qualche pazzo.

Il lavoro è finito."

"Si,ma io non so come aiutarla,non ho collaborato al progetto e non sono neppure architetto."disse Foschi.

"Non ho bisogno di un architetto."disse l'uomo "Tanto più che nessuno vuole tornare la sotto,con il caldo che ci fa.

Ho cercato lei perché è uno molto conosciuto,almeno non faranno storie, e so che le piacciono i problemi,non a caso si è dedicato alla matematica,no?"

"Topologia."disse Foschi.

"Ah...il fascino delle analisi delle superfici."disse l'uomo "La formula,un calcolo e via,conservati in un libro.

Un'altra stranezza di quelle che fa il direttore della metro,si quel Blazir.

Vada a dare un'occhiata,così mi toglie di mezzo un problema.

Può darsi pure che lo trovi interessante quel pazzo,anche se ne dubito.

Non voglio rubarle altro tempo,quando abbiamo finito la circolare esterna tutto funzionava alla perfezione e adesso saltano fuori i difetti.

Un'altra cosa,nell'eventualità...i progetti originali si trovano all'archivio delle opere pubbliche.

Noi abbiamo una copia di quelli approvati anni fa...ma questo è un dettaglio,in realtà non so cosa vogliono.

Conoscendo Blarzir potrebbe trattarsi di tutto,comunque non mi metta in mezzo."

L'uomo diede una scatola a Foschi.

"E questa a che serve?"disse Foschi.

"Non lo so."disse l'uomo "Mi hanno detto che potenzia la percezione.

Lo risolva."

L'uomo si allontano,ma poi si voltò ancora "Ah...dica a Blazir che me ne sono andato per l'autostrada.

Vedo che ha cambiato il cappotto.

Tutte le volte che ho visto una foto aveva quel cappotto di pelle lungo."  
"Ah,si."disse Foschi "Quello lo sto lavando."

"Già"disse l'uomo che andò via.

I due erano su un'autostrada in costruzione.

Foschi andò in un grande palazzo istituzionale e salì le scale.

In una stanza c'era un grande tavolo con la superficie che rispecchiava il resto e c'era Blazir seduto in fondo al telefono.

Intorno c'erano delle carte e sulle pareti dei mobili con diversi cassetti e fogli appiccicati sopra.

"Le assicuro che stiamo facendo tutto il possibile,ma lei capisce che non possiamo andare a perlustrare tutta la rete in base ad un'ipotesi, signora."disse Blazir "Si,ma lei sa come sono i ragazzi.

Sono attratti dai sotterranei.

Signora,tutti i santi giorni vi transitano 5 milioni di persone.

Scusi sa,ma è sua la responsabilità.

Se lei non sa dov'è è suo il problema."

Un uomo aprì la porta "Signor Blazir,è arrivato."

"Fallo entrare,fallo entrare."disse Blazir e Foschi entrò "Si,si,si.

Si,signora,capisco.

Capisco...scusi sa...sa io fatto è che ho molto da fare,signora."

Blazir si alzò e andò a stringere la mano all'uomo.

"Signor?"disse Blazir.

"Roberto Andrea Foschi."disse lui.

"Mi perdoni la perplessità,ma aspettavo il mio vecchio amico Deker."disse Blazir "Ci raggiunge dopo?

Ho bisogno di lui..."

"No,sa lui è dovuto partire,ha chiesto a me di sostituirlo."disse Roberto.

"Ma che farabutto!"disse Blazir incrociando le braccia "Come se questa fosse robetta da niente.

Gli avevo chiesto in ginocchio di non squagliarsela."

"Mi ha dato istruzioni per risolvere la sua questione."disse Roberto.

"Ma come spera di aiutarmi se non sa nemmeno di che cosa si tratta?"disse Blazir "Mi avesse fatto una telefonata."

Roberto andò a vedere di fogli sulle pareti.

"Deker crede che siano cosette da principianti."disse Blazir.

"Sono topologo."disse Roberto.

"Ehi,un momento...io la conosco."disse l'altro "Si,l'avevo vista su delle foto."  
"Si,non è il solo a dirlo."disse Roberto "Sono un matematico comunque."

"E a che serve allora?"disse Blazir.

"È un settore della matematica che studia le superfici e le converte in formule."disse Roberto.

"Utilissimo per i miei nervi."disse Blazir "Roba da non crederci.

Senta se ne torni allo studio e dica all'architetto..."

L'uomo aprì la porta ancora "Signor Blazir."

"Insomma che vi prende oggi?"disse Blazir "Nessuno chiede permesso?"

"Sta succedendo di nuovo."disse quello che aveva aperto la porta.

Blazir rimase in silenzio,poi fece dei passi e prese la giacca "Venga."

I tre uscirono e camminarono su un pavimento esterno.

"Presti bene attenzione."disse Blazir "Lei sarà anche conosciuto,ma voglio che si renda conto di quello che succede e dica a Deker che non è uno scherzetto.

Se l'ho chiamato non perché sono isterico,ma perché ho i miei buoni motivi.

La prego di affrontare questa situazione con cautela per quanto riguarda tutto ciò che sente o vede."

I tre scesero in un sotterraneo.

"Non ne faccia parola con nessuno,sa come succede,no?"disse Blazir "Magari esce qualcosa sui giornali e uno si ritrova invischiato in un problema."

I due camminarono per un sotterraneo bianco dritto.

"Si renderà conto che con i molti impegni che ho non posso seguire ogni dettaglio."disse Blazir mentre i tre scendevano per una piccola scala mobile "Come?

Neanche questa funziona.

Che la rimettano subito a posto.

Ogni giorno milioni di persone attraversano questi tunnel,impossibile controllarli tutti.

Pensi se qualcuno mettesse una bomba,dove ci andiamo a nascondere,che andiamo a raccontare,eh?"

I tre camminarono in uno stretto corridoio accanto ad una galleria.

"Tutto quello che accade qui sotto e mia responsabilità,si renderà conto che come direttore generale di questo posto non è facile discolparsi."disse Blazir "Qui siamo in una selva."

I tre entrarono in una stanza dove c'era un uomo seduto ad un lunghissimo tavolo di legno,con delle leve e degli interruttori.

"Ah,signore..."disse l'uomo.

"Si?"disse Blazir.

"...la vettura 101 proveniente è ferma nel tunnel di accesso."disse l'uomo.

Il direttore fece il giro del tavolo a fondo della stanza.

"Gli ho già detto di passare,sta bloccando i livelli e non vuole andare avanti."disse l'uomo.

Il macchinista era dentro il treno.

"Circuito aperto con il 101,potete parlare."disse una voce al microfono.

"Treno 101,vi parla il direttore generale."disse Blazir "Come mai non procedete?"

"Da rosso è passato a verde e da verde a rosso, non posso rischiare."disse il macchinista "Come faccio a sapere che non c'è un altro treno dall'altra parte?

Il percorso è bloccato."

"Negativo 101."disse il direttore guardando una lavagna luminosa sulla parete che mostrava la galleria "La galleria è libera."

"Si,signore,però mi sa che è proibito."disse il macchinista "Insomma,pensi se..."

Blazir prese il microfono "Vada avanti 101.

È via libera."

"Ma io..."disse il macchinista.

"Basta!"disse Blazir "Le ordino di andare avanti."

"Non posso,non..." disse il macchinista.

"AVANTI!"disse Blazir e il mezzo si mise in moto "Se continua così non ci resta che interrompere il servizio e controllare tutto il settore."

"Non mi sembra tanto semplice."disse l'altro "Da quando è stata aperta la circolare esterna,il sistema è diventato troppo complesso per chiuderlo."

Il direttore aprì una seconda porta,camminò sul marciapiede a fianco di un treno che passava nella galleria e si mise di spalle rispetto agli altri con le braccia incrociate,mentre una voce chiedeva che il macchinista si presentasse alla sala comando.

Il treno fece scendere i passeggeri,mentre il macchinista andò nella galleria.

"Come mai io le dico di andare avanti e lei non si muove?"disse Blazir.

"Ma il semaforo cambiava in continuazione,che volevate che facessi?"disse il macchinista "Se arriva l'86 in coincidenza altro che se ci scontriamo..."

"Non alzi la voce con chi ,fino a prova contraria, è il direttore generale."disse Blazir "Se io le dico di andare avanti,lei deve andare avanti.

"Ma c'è pure un regolamento da rispettare,signore."disse il macchinista "Con il rosso non si può,anche se funziona male,non si può avanzare..."

"Quale regolamento?!"disse Blazir "Nessun regolamento!

L'unico che sa cosa deve fare sono io!

Lei deve ascoltare me e basta!"

"Ma signore non si può,sono disposizioni dell'azienda,c'è il gioco la vita della gente...non si può."disse il macchinista.

"Glie lo ripeto un'ultima volta,l'unico che sa cosa si deve fare sono io!"disse Blazir.

"Ah si?"disse lui che gli diede una pinza "Allora guidi lei signore."

L'uomo andò via.

"Si avvicini."disse Blazir "Sarà convinto adesso che non mentivo.

Ora avrà capito la gravità del problema.

Le luci rilevano il passaggio di treni dove non sono.

Ossia,sbagliano.

Si innestano scambi di binari,anche quando non sono preordinati.

E c'è un itero convoglio che non riusciamo più a trovare.

Ci sono talmente tanti tunnel...non abbiamo il personale sufficiente per cercarlo.

Mi hanno comunicato che stanotte,a mezza notte,vengono alcuni pezzi grossi per dare un sopralluogo nella stazione dove si è visto il treno per l'ultima volta.

Si presume che io dia loro una spiegazione di quel che è successo.

La cosa assurda è che non ho una spiegazione,perché non so cosa sta succedendo.

E sono il direttore generale.

Senta ho bisogno di tutti i progetti approvati dal ministero.

Nel caso domandassero,hai visto mai."

Roberto annuì.

"Come posso spiegare la scomparsa di un intero convoglio?"disse il direttore "Confido che torni con i progetti.

Come ha detto che si chiama?"

"Roberto Foschi."disse lui.

"Bene,signor Foschi,l'aspetto questa sera."disse Blazir "E se per caso le viene un'illuminazione me lo faccia sapere subito."

Blazir andò via e Roberto andò ad un cabina telefonica nella stazione e chiamò.

"Imprese e costruzioni?"disse una voce femminile.

"L'architetto Deker,per favore."disse lui.

"No,l'architetto non c'è."disse la voce "Chi è?"

"Roberto Foschi."disse lui.

"Vuole lasciare un messaggio?"disse la donna.

"Si."disse lui "Voglio che chiami il ministero e mi autorizzi a fare copie dei progetti della linea circolare esterna."

Lui uscì dalla metro e c'era un fortissimo temporale.

Lui entrò dentro un palazzo,con dei mobili pieni di cassetti con sopra macchine da scrivere.

Superò il corridoio e andò in uno perpendicolare,dove c'erano mobili e casse da una parte e vetrate con degli studi dall'altra,con davanti altre casse.

Roberto,insieme ad un anziano,andò in uno stretto corridoio rettangolare molto lungo che era fatto di librerie con dentro delle cartelle e sul soffitto c'erano delle fioche luci.

"Nessuno mi ha avvisato che sarebbe venuto."disse l'anziano "27.

28.

29.

30.

Eh,sono 40 anni che ho cura di questo archivio."

"È sicuro che si trovano da questa parte?"disse Roberto.

"Naturalmente."disse l'anziano "Il problema è dove.

Giust'appunto,devono essere trasferiti,li avranno tolti di proposito."

I due andarono in una fila che aveva le librerie a sinistra e un muro a destra con vari tubi.

"Mi scusi,quale gara mi ha detto."disse l'uomo.

"L'ultima,quella della circolare esterna."disse Roberto.

"Vediamo,credo che per di qua andiamo bene."disse l'anziano "Ci sono già stati degli spostamenti,ma all'interno dell'edificio,in altri piani.

Anni fa c'è stata una tormenta che per giorni fece volare in aria tutti questi documenti."

Il vecchio guardò in alto "Ecco,sono nello scaffale in alto,sezione G-110."

"Lasci,salgo io."disse Roberto che prese una scaletta e arrivò all'ultimo ripiano "No,qui non c'è niente."

"Non può essere."disse l'anziano.

"Qui non c'è niente."disse Roberto "Non saranno da un'altra parte?"

"No,no,guardi bene."disse l'anziano.

"È vuoto."disse lui.

"Ora arrivo."disse l'anziano che si allontanò "Ora arrivo."

Roberto controllò i fascicoli del piano di sotto,mentre l'altro arrivava con un registro.

"Ecco..."disse l'anziano "Ho l'impressione che non abbia molta fortuna.

Vedo che li hanno ritirati."

"Ma come?"disse Roberto "Non era vietato ritirare i progetti originali?"

"Dipende da chi li chiede."disse il vecchio "Come sempre.

In questo caso,chi li ha ritirati sembra essere un consulente del progetto."

Roberto scese dalla scala.

"Non potevo certo rifiutarmi di darglieli,si capisce."disse il vecchio "Credo di ricordare la persona.

Era un uomo alquanto taciturno che tempo addietro era solito venire,passava ore a visionare questi progetti.

Eccolo:Ugo Mistein.

Le dice niente questo nome?"

Al tramonto Roberto saliva delle scale che andavano in salita su una collinetta di sassi,con qualche cespuglio e sulla cima c'erano delle costruzioni rettangolari.

Entrò dentro un grande spazio rettangolare con corridoio ai lati,aprì una porta,salì una scala e camminò per un corridoio di mattoni e aprì una porta dalla quale uscì uno studente.

"È l'aula di topologia 3?"disse Roberto.

"Si."disse l'altro che se ne andò.

Roberto si mise seduto ad uno dei posti in fondo all'enorme aula di mattoni che non aveva molte persone.

L'insegnante era una donna con occhiali,capelli neri,maglietta bianca e gonna.

"La conclusione è che due spazi topologici sono gli stessi che si applicano a tutti i fini pratici."disse l'insegnante "In altri rami della scienza,se un astronomo presentasse una teoria sull'origine dell'universo bene accetta dall'uomo della strada,probabilmente sarebbe in errore,mentre se qualcuno dicesse ad esempio che in certe aree il tempo resta immobile,bisognerebbe per lo meno starlo a sentire.

Potrebbe aver ragione.

Scienza e filosofia non sono poi così distanti,signori.

Grazie per oggi è tutto."

Gli studenti uscirono e Roberto andò alla cattedra.

"Posso farle una domanda?"disse lui.

"È uno studente?"disse lei.

"Ah,no,non più,sono laureato da tempo."disse Roberto.

"E in cosa posso aiutarla?"disse la donna.

"Ecco sto cercando un professore che è stato titolare di questa cattedra,voglio dire che lo è stato per parecchi anni."disse lui "Il dottor Mistein?"

"Si."disse lui.

"È da molto che non lo vede?"disse lei.

"Saranno 5 anni,più o meno."disse lui.

"Lei deve far sicuramente parte degli ultimi allievi che ha avuto."disse lei "Dopo poco ha lasciato l'università."

"Perché?"disse Roberto.

"Era distratto."disse lei "Aveva perso interesse per le lezioni."

"E lei non sa dove rintracciarlo?"disse Roberto.

"Ah...si penso di si."disse lei "Ho un vecchio numero di telefono dove lo chiamavamo."

L'insegnante aprì l'agenda "Lui si faceva negare.

Non capivamo perché.

Vorrei sapere che ne è stato.

Siamo rimasti così pochi.

Ah,ecco.

Lo stimavamo molto."

La donna scrisse il numero sul un foglio,lo diede all'uomo,poi andò via "Bene,mi scusi,ma è tardi.

Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci."disse lui "Grazie."

Ormai era notte e Roberto arrivò alla stazione dove un anziano era nell'ascensore.

"Scende?"disse lui.

"Si."disse Roberto e le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero "Sa dove posso trovare un telefono?"

"Sotto."disse l'anziano.

"Grazie."disse lui.

"Sotterraneo."disse il vecchio e le porte si aprirono.

Roberto trovò un telefono prima della zona dove passava il treno e fece il numero.

Rispose una voce femminile "Pronto?"

"Si,posso parlare con il professor Mistein?"disse Roberto.

"No."disse la voce.

"Ma il professore c'è?"disse lui.

"No."disse la voce.

"Sai dov'è andato?"disse Roberto mentre metteva i numeri scritti sul foglio sulla mappa della rete metropolitana e vedeva che combaciavano.

"Che ne so io di dove va?"disse la voce "Però se vuole lasciargli un messaggio prendo nota."

"Si."disse lui.

"Lei chi è?"disse la voce femminile.

"Sono Roberto Andrea Foschi,un suo ex alunno."disse Roberto.

"Foschi?"disse la voce.

"Si,dello studio Plata."disse lui "È per un lavoro che il professore fece per la metropolitana."

"Più lento."disse lui.

"Abbiamo bisogno di alcuni progetti."disse Roberto e la linea cadde,poi lui prese il treno,poi scese e prese un altro treno.

Mentre era a bordo il mezzi si fermò al centro della galleria vedendo che il semaforo dava problemi e poi si udì un rombo che fu avvertito da tutti,poi le luci andarono e vennero.

Il semaforo tornò normale e il treno ripartì.

Arrivò ad una stazione semidistrutta con fili che uscivano dal soffitto e roba accatastata.

C'erano delle fioche luci bianche,azzurrognole e pezzi di muro rotto.

Lui uscì ed arrivò a dei palazzoni.

Salì i piani a piedi e arrivò al quattordicesimo,poi suonò il campanello di una porta e si mise a guardare dal buco della serratura.

Sentendo dei passi si volto e vide una ragazza.

Aveva un vestito blu,con una gonna,capelli neri,lunghi,ricci,non era molto alta,e si nascondeva dietro una colonna a braccia incrociate.

"Abiti qui?"disse lui "Volevo vedere se c'era il professor Minstein.

Abita qui,no?

Ho chiamato varie volte prima di venire,ma non è facile comunicare con questo posto e così ho pensato che il telefono era messo male e dato che ho bisogno di parlare con lui ho deciso di venire."

"Hai chiamato una volta sola."disse lei "E ti ho detto che non c'era."

"Forse è tornato."disse Roberto "Sono qui per delle carte di lavoro,ce le ha lui e mi servono.

Guarda se sta dentro,potrebbe essergli successo qualcosa."

"E se è una bugia?"disse lei che si allontanò.

"Da quanto non lo vedi?"disse lui e la ragazza tornò con delle schiavi aprendo la porta trovando un gatto e raccogliendo delle carte.

"Se ti rubi qualcosa,strillo."disse lei che andò in cucina.

Roberto accese le luci e guardò dentro delle stanze,poi iniziò a guardare le librerie vedendo vecchie foto e,alla fine,vide i progetti e li prese.

Si accorse anche di un tavolo pieno di calcoli e fogli appesi al muro con su scritto più volte la parola"Moebius."

Roberto controllò diverse equazioni.

La bambina si sedette su una sedia,mentre lui metteva i progetti sul tavolo e vide che erano stati segnati dei punti rossi,poi lei iniziò a cliccare dei pulsanti di una macchina che proiettarono l'immagine di uno schermo bianco con punti rossi su una parete.

"Aspetta."disse lui spegnendo la luce,mettendo la carta sullo schermo e vedendo che i punti combaciavano.

Una donna tentò di aprire la porta "Manuela?

Manuel,sei li?

Sarà meglio che tu sia sola."

Lei aprì una finestra "Passa di qui."

Lui uscì dalla finestra insieme a lui e scesero tramite una scala di metallo.

Mentre lo facevano i progetti caddero,ma Roberto si affrettò a recuperarli.

"Dai,veloce."disse lui che corse.

"Aspetta!"disse lei che lo seguì nella metro.

"Sai come tornare a casa da qui?"disse lui "Io adesso ho una riunione e ai signori che mi aspettano non piacerebbe vederti."

"Neanche ai mia madre sarebbe piaciuto vederti,però io ti ho fatto entrare lo stesso."disse lei.

"Vieni allora."disse lui e i due scesero delle scale mentre un uomo metteva dei manifesti di persona scomparsa.

"Scusi,il direttore generale?"disse lui.

"Di sotto,al secondo livello."disse l'uomo.

"Grazie."disse Roberto che continuò a scendere.

Arrivò ad una seconda scalinata e scese,poi risalì prendendo la ragazza e portandola con se.

Arrivarono in una galleria vuota.

"Che siamo venuti a fare qui?"disse lei.

"A cercare il direttore generale."disse Roberto "E a cercare un treno fantasma.

Mettiti pure seduta."

Lui le diede i fogli "Tienimi questi e aspetta qui."

Arrivò in un'altra galleria dove c'erano due operai che lavoravano sui binari.

"Scusate,sto cercando il direttore generale."disse Roberto "È da queste parti?"

"Questa stazione è fuori servizio,chi le ha dato il permesso di entrare?"disse un operaio.

Un vagone arrivò nel luogo dove era la bambina e da esso scese Blazir.

Roberto avvertì il rombo ancora,poi salì le scale.

" E tu che fai qui?"disse Blazir.

"Signor Blazir."disse Roberto arrivando.

"Perché c'è ci ha messo tanto,Foschi?"disse Blazir "Questa ragazza è con lei?"  
"Si,mi dispiace non ce l'ho fatta a venire prima."disse Roberto che prese i fogli "Complicazioni sono sopraggiunte,è già tanto che sono riuscito a trovarli.

Credo di sapere di che cosa si tratta."

"Questi sono i progetti del ministero."disse Blazir "Ma che le è successo?"

"Come ho detto è stato difficile trovarli."disse Roberto.

"Spero che sappia quello che fa."disse Blazir "Il treno continua a non apparire e io non voglio altri problemi oltre a quelli che ho e adesso venga con me."

Roberto diede un cubo alla ragazza "Tieni.

Te lo lascio,così ci giochi mentre parlo con queste persone."

"Va bene."disse lei.

Dentro il mezzo vi erano tra uomini in giacca e cravatta,uno con i capelli bianchi,un altro con i capelli neri e un terzo con i baffi,più il macchinista.

"Naturalmente,abbiamo già controllato tutto."disse il macchinista.

"E i segnali?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Sono perfettamente in ordine."disse il macchinista.

"Signori?"disse Blazir "Il signor Roberto Andrea Foschi,forse lo avrete già sentito nominare.

Rappresenta la Plaza,l'impresa che ha costruito il raccordo della circolare.

Il signor Ken,nostro macchinista ed ingegnere capo,il signor Aghiri,nostro sovrintendente,il dottor Canotti,dell'ospedale militare centrale,il dottor Nasar delle assicurazioni."

La ragazza giocava con l'oggetto e poi si alzò.

"Lei cerchi di essere più preciso,per favore."disse Canotti,quello con i baffi "Lo ha visto o non lo ha visto?"

"Si,cioè...praticamente lo abbiamo visto."disse Ken "È stato quando abbiamo trovato la luce rossa all'interno del raccordo generampas."  
"Ma non poteva essere un altro treno?"disse Canotti.

"Sono stati fatti rientrare tutti i treni in servizio,tranne questo."disse Blazir "Siamo gli unici a circolare in tutta la rete ormai da oltre 4 ore.

Quando Edmondo si è fermato al segnale rosso,ho pensato che fosse fuori servizio...per questo gli ho detto di procedere ed è stato allora che abbiamo sentito...il rumore dell'altro treno che passava all'incrocio."

"Lei lo ha visto?"disse Nasar.

"No,non lo potevamo vedere,il semaforo è proprio dietro la curva,ma...l'abbiamo sentito tutti."disse Blazir.

"E perché non lo ha seguito?"disse Aghiri.

"Beh,non eravamo sicuri della direzione che percorreva,potevamo esserci sbagliati."disse Blazir.

"E questo è successo a 1.38?"disse Canotti.

"Si,la prima volta."disse Ken.

"La prima..."disse Canotti.

"Signori!"disse Nasar "Stiamo facendo tante chiacchiere inutili."

"Dunque è successo un'altra volta?"disse Roberto.

"Si,ma non nello stesso punto."disse Ken "Al semaforo rosso,vicino al raccordo lugones,ieri alle 2.15 e poi ancora alle 3.30."

Roberto scrisse su un foglio "Ha visto il treno alle 2.15?"

"No,no,nemmeno allora lo abbiamo visto,abbiamo sentito le vibrazioni."disse Ken "Li,si,ho cercato di raggiungerlo,ma deve aver deviato al raccordo general pas,perché c'è un'inclinazione subito dopo il semaforo."

La bambina andò al piano superiore e cominciò a camminare sui binari fischiettando.

"Non è possibile che questo treno stai circolando liberamente da tanti giorni senza che nessuno lo abbia visto."disse Blazir.

"Quello che non è possibile è che lei ne sia tanto sorpreso pur essendo il maggior responsabile!"disse Nasar.

"Dunque,nel momento in cui..."disse Roberto.

"Aspetti,giovanotto."disse Aghiri "Non siamo qui per rispondere alle domande,ma per farle."

Si udì il rombo.

La bambina era nella galleria e vide che il semaforo cambiava di continuo,sentì il rombo e arrivò anche il vento.

"Questa volta,l'abbiamo in pugno."disse Blazir e tutti uscirono dal mezzo.

"Sta passando al livello inferiore."disse Ken "Dove si trova Malon."

Il macchinista scese nella galleria insieme al direttore ed aprì una botola nella galleria,e trovarono uno degli operai che era sulle scale "L'avete visto?

È passato di qua,non è vero?"

"È passato sotto!"disse Ken.

"Certo che no,è passato sopra."disse l'uomo.

"NO,È PASSATO QUI SOTTO!"urlò Blazir.

"Che sta succedendo,Blazir?"disse Aghiri.

"Ken,hai sentito anche tu,è passato qui sotto,non è vero?"disse Blazir.

"Si,si."disse Ken.

"Veramente non l'avete visto?"disse Blazir.

"L'abbiamo sentito."disse l'uomo indicando con la mano "È passato proprio qui sopra e mi sembrava in quella direzione."

"Malon,torni di sotto."disse Ken.

"Permesso."disse Roberto che scese nella galleria.

"Ingegnere,c'è modo di mettersi in contatto con la centrale elettrica?"disse Roberto.

"Si,si certo,venga con me."disse Ken.

I tre andarono ad una cabina telefonica nella galleria.

"Centrale elettrica,sono Ken,è urgente."disse Ken "Comunichi la lettura del settore 4."

"Consumo equivalente ad illuminazione standard in gallerie e stazioni,più un treno in marcia."disse la voce.

"Precisi il consumo per favore."disse Ken.

"Tutto normale,capo."disse la voce "Abbiamo solo voi in circolazione."

"Interrompa subito l'erogazione di energia fino a quando glie lo dico io."disse Ken.

Le luci furono spente e si accesero quelle rosse di emergenza.

Aghiri scese nella galleria.

"Fatto capo e adesso che facciamo?"disse la voce.

"Controllate i monitor e comunicateci qualsiasi cambiamento."disse Ken "Ma è pazzesco.

Abbiamo viaggiato con un solo vagone.

È un consumo esagerato.

Abbiamo avuto segnalazioni che un treno circola nel sistema quando sappiamo che il circuito è interrotto.

Non lo so,forse si tratta solo di una fuga."

"Si,certo."disse Roberto "La fuga di un treno dentro un sistema."

"Adesso lo verifichiamo."disse Ken "Riallacciate il circuito."

Le luci si riaccesero.

"Ora c'è consumo in vari settori."disse la voce "Lei ha autorizzato qualche manovra?"

"Lo registrano in diversi punti della rete."disse Ken "Non sarà che i vagoni si sono sganciati?"

"Per favore,potere spiegarci quello che sta succedendo?"disse Aghiri e anche gli altri scesero nella galleria,mentre i tre tornarono indietro.

"Signori,credo che il giovanotto abbia qualcosa da dirci."disse Aghiri.

"Abbiamo un treno pieno di passeggeri che è scomparso,ma il sistema è chiuso."disse Roberto "I treni non possono uscire e l'86 si trova nel sistema."

"Ma che cosa sta dicendo?"disse Nasar "È stato controllato tutto il sistema e il treno non c'è.

Che cosa crede che ce ne stiamo a giocare a nascondino con il treno?"

"La prego,dottor Nasar."disse Aghiri "Lo lasci continuare,che arrivi al punto."

"Sappiamo dove il treno era diretto la mattina del 4...ma sappiamo anche che non è mai arrivato."disse Roberto.

"Che grande novità,Foschi."disse Nasar "E mentre attraversava il fiume Maldonado s'è trasformato in una barca e adesso naviga alla volta dell'Africa."

"Mi scusi,dottore."disse Ken "Come si spiega che un treno possa circolare sui binari da 4 fino ad oggi senza essere mai visto?

Sono passati 5 giorni ormai."

"È proprio così."disse Roberto "Di fatti il treno non può essere visto.

Questo treno,il treno 86,senza presentare alcun guasto meccanico,con tutta la rete funzionante a pieno,con altri 300 treni funzionanti in circolazione...in qualche punto del suo percorso...è svanito.

S'è imbattuto in un nodo."

"Un nodo?"disse Nasar "Che cos'è questo nodo?

L'azienda mantiene puliti i binari.

E non vi circolano altro che treni."

"Continua a non capire."disse Roberto "Un nodo non è un'ostruzione.

Sotto l'aspetto topologico,un nodo è una peculiarità.

Un polo di ordine superiore."

"Non capisco niente di quello che dice."disse Nasar "E non credo che qualcuno lo capisca."

"Dottor Nasar,non complichi ulteriormente le cose."disse Aghiri.

"Credo che tutto ciò sia causato dalla nuova linea."disse Roberto.

Blazir incrociò le braccia "E che ha a che vedere la linea circolare con tutto questo?"

"Il sistema è una rete di una spaventosa complessità topologica."disse lui "Già lo era dopo gli ultimi ampliamenti.

Ma la linea circolare ne ha fatto qualcosa ...di assolutamente singolare.

Non l'ho ancora capito del tutto...ma penso che la nuova linea abbia portato la connessione dell'intero sistema ad un'ordine così elevato che non so come calcolarlo.

Suppongo sia arrivato all'infinito.

Se così è,signori,potremmo dedurre che il sistema si comporta come il nastro di Moebius."

Roberto prese un nastro dai fogli incartati e li passò a Ken "Permette?"

Ken prese i fogli.

"Osservando questa striscia potrete rendervi conto."disse lui "Questa è una semplice striscia di carta,con due facce,ma unendo gli estremi in questo modo otterremo un nastro molto particolare."

Roberto mostrò il nastro "È una superficie finita con una sola faccia,lungo la quale potremo circolare ininterrottamente all'infinito.

Questo,trasferito ad una rete metropolitana,gode di un numero elevatissimo di notevoli proprietà.

Riuscite ad immaginare quali sarebbero le probabilità di un sistema come questo?

Neanch'io posso.

A dire il vero,l'intera struttura del sistema con la linea circolare è al di la della mia portata.

Non posso far altro che mere supposizioni."

"Questo è assurdo."disse Naser.

"Abbiamo 200 km di gallerie."disse Ken "Come è possibile che una superficie finita,si converta in una infinita?"

"È una bella domanda."disse Roberto "Ma sia come sia,è successo."

Nasar rise.

"E riguardo ai passeggeri,ha qualche idea da suggerire?"disse Canotti.

"Disgraziatamente nessuna."disse Roberto.

"Vediamo,Foschi,un momento...se la causa della confusione è la circolare esterna,prima la chiudiamo e poi,se le cose stanno come dice lei,possiamo proseguire le normali operazioni,senza pericolo di collisione."disse Aghiri.

"Se chiude la circolare il treno non riapparirà più."disse Roberto "Quello che non è certo è che qualora riappaia marci nella giusta direzione e in questo caso...è probabile un incidente."

"Signor Blazir,quante persone potrebbero esserci su quel treno?"disse Canotti.

"Ebbene,credo che...30-40 persone."disse Blazir.

"Dica,Foschi,lei vuol farci credere che il treno 86 è entrato in un'altra dimensione?"disse Aghiri"Che non si trova realmente nel sistema?

Che è andato?

Così,sparito?"

"È una maniera di dirlo."disse Roberto.

"E mi dica,questo comportamento peculiare è stato causato da certe proprietà matematiche correlate al nuovo allaccio della linea circolare."disse Aghiri.

"Esattamente."disse Roberto.

"E non c'è niente che possiamo fare per riportare il treno nuovamente in questa dimensione?"disse Aghiri.

"No,che io sappia."disse Roberto.

Nasar rise.

"E questa... è l'unica spiegazione?"disse Aghiri che si avvicinò "Lei è semplicemente ridicolo.

E sarebbe questo qui il contributo dello studio?

Sono tutte qui le vostre idee?"

Aghiri andò dal direttore "È un vero peccato che lei non abbia nessuno che possa dare una spiegazione sensata."

I tre se ne andarono.

Il direttore guardò male Foschi,poi se ne andò guardandolo male ogni tanto.

Il macchinista camminò insieme a Foschi sulla stazione.

"Foschi,una domanda?"disse Ken "Per evitare un possibile collisione,non potremmo lasciare aperto l'allaccio della linea circolare,senza far passare altri treni da li?

Così se il treno smarrito non andrebbe a scontrarsi con un altro."

"No,sarebbe una precauzione inutile perché ora ,con il nuovo raccordo, è l'intera rete che ha infinite possibilità di connessioni."disse lui.

"SENTA,SIGNOR MATEMATICO,NON CREDERÀ PER CASO DI AVERMI FATTO UN FAVORE?!"urlò Blazir "NON VOGLIO PIÙ VEDERLA DA QUESTE PARTI,INTESI?"

"Signor Blazir?"disse un uomo che portò la bambina "Ho trovato questa ragazza al primo livello che camminava sui binari."

I due andarono via.

Roberto accompagno la ragazzina ad un parco giochi.

"Wow."disse lei "Dove andiamo adesso?"

"Da nessuna parte."disse Roberto "Tu devi tornare a casa,tua madre ti starà cercando."

"Che?"disse lei "Adesso a casa?

A quest'ora?"

Roberto le prese da mangiare a poi entrarono nel parco,sedendosi su una panchina.

"Mi chiamo Emanuela."disse lei "Emanuela Matalone."

"Piacere."disse lui "Roberto Foschi."

"Di chi era quella foto?"disse lei "Quella che esce dalla tua tasca?"

"Quella si chiama Asia Pelliccia."disse lui "Lei è..."

"Si?"disse lei.

"Beh,è una cosa complicata."disse lui "Una cosa molto vecchia e complicata."  
"Dai,almeno facciamo un giro."disse lei.

"No,vacci tu su sei vuoi,io ho bisogni di stare un po' qui."disse lui che guardò i fogli e lei gli diede un bacio sulla guancia,poi andò sulle montagne russe.

Roberto continuava a guardare i progetti e trovò una scritta "Moebius:massima probabilità nella curva."

Lui si alzò e guardò il piccolo trenino sulle montagne russe.

Poco dopo era nella metro e scriveva su un taccuino,poi si mise a mangiare,salì la scala mobile e guardò una videocamera,poi si sedette su una panchina e attese il treno,poi ne aspetto un altro e ogni volta annotò tempo e numero,poi lo fece ancora e ancora.

Guardo una foto di una ragazza con i capelli neri,lisci e lunghi pensando "Asia.

Dove sei finita?"

Proseguì i calcoli mettendo un punto interrogativo,poi sentì uno strano suono nella galleria e così si avviò nel tunnel e sentì una voce che parlava del servizio sospeso per un guasto sulla linea,poi si fermò in una zona dove c'era un'apertura che mostrava entrambe le gallerie,poi proseguì,trovò una scaletta e salì al binario superiore continuando a camminare e a scrivere,poi si fermò vedendo il semaforo verde,poi scese in una galleria più in basso e proseguì tra i tunnel,fino ad arrivare ad uno scambio che si mosse e il semaforo divenne rosso.

Sentì uno strano suono e nelle gallerie c'era un treno che correva velocissimo e lui riuscì a malapena a infilarsi in una buca le muro.

Alzandosi cominciò a camminare in un tunnel stretto "NO!"

Aprì una porta e si ritrovò in un bagno,poi si sciacquò la faccia.

Uscì dalla porta e camminò nella stazione, diede i soldi ad un uomo che suonava la fisarmonica,poi salì sul treno che partì.

Un uomo accanto a lui leggeva un giornale e lui vide che era del 4 marzo.

Alzandosi in piedi vide che la maggior parte delle persone nel treno erano praticamente immobili e continuavano a fare ciò che stavano facendo 5 giorni prima,poi lui cambiò corsia e fu lo stesso.

Roberto lasciò il vagone e grazie allo spazio tra un vagone e l'altro vide il numero 86,poi proseguì.

Arrivò nell'ultimo vagone accanto al macchinista c'era l'insegnante che lui cercava.

Aveva i capelli bianchi,gli occhiali e una giacca grigia.

"Le è costato raggiungermi,vero?"disse l'uomo.

"Professor Mistein."disse Roberto.

"Calma,lo so."disse lui "So che ha tante domande da pormi.

Ha visto chi c'è li?"

Roberto si voltò e vide la ragazza della foto.

"Asia?"disse Roberto e lei fece un piccolo cenno con la mano prima di rimettersi a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Il treno si muoveva a velocità supersonica,senza essere visto da nessuno.

"Viaggiamo ad una velocità impossibile."disse Roberto.

"Un semplice scambio di binari."disse Mistein "Il treno incrociò un nodo dopo una curva.

La combinazione forse?

Il posto giusto,al momento giusto,per applicare le proprietà del nastro di Moebius."

"Ha inventato una macchina perfetta."disse Roberto.

"Non bestemmi,figliolo."disse il professore togliendosi gli occhiali "L'uomo ha inventato un'infinità di macchine,ma dimentica che egli stesso è una macchina molto più complicata di tutte quelle che ha inventato."

"Ora non ci saranno limiti."disse Roberto.

"Non ci sono mai stati."disse Mistein "L'uomo non conosce i suoi limiti,ne le sue possibilità.

Non sa nemmeno fino a che punto non si conosce.

Ma certo,siamo talmente occupati nel cercare valori esteriori che non ci rendiamo conto di ciò che realmente ha valore."

"Ma questo è importante."disse Roberto "Basterebbe dirlo perché tutto cambi."

"Però lei lo ha detto."disse Mistein "Lo ha spiegato perfettamente.

Oggi sono passato per quella stazione e ho potuto osservarla direttamente mentre era li che tentava di spiegare la teoria di Moebius.

Forse qualcuno le ha creduto?"

"No."disse Roberto "Però a lei crederebbero."

"No."disse Mistein "Io avrei usato le sue stesse parole.

Avrei detto le stesse verità.

Il fatto è che viviamo in un mondo dove nessuno più ascolta,mio caro Foschi."

"Cosa pensa di fare?"disse Roberto.

"Niente."disse Mistein.

"Come niente?"disse Roberto.

"Arriverà il momento."disse l'altro "Prima dobbiamo fermarci a prendere una persona."

"E loro con capiscono cosa sta succedendo?"disse Roberto.

"Loro?"disse Mistein "Non potranno mai svegliarsi,prima di rendersi conto che si sono addormentati.

Di cosa ha paura,Foschi?"

"Le vertigini."disse Roberto.

"È normale."disse Mistein "Nessuno può trovarsi di fronte all'infinito senza provare le vertigini.

Nessuno può sperimentarlo senza sentirsi disorientato."

Il treno andava talmente veloce che le stazioni a malapena di vedevano quando ci passava,poi la differenza tra le luci e il buio scomparve e ci fu una luce blu elettrico.

"Se noi ci stiamo muovendo alla velocità del pensiero..."disse Mistein.

Le persone nella stazione si muovevano al rallentatore.

"Come si può essere affascinati da questa vita...privata di attrattive, di ingenuità e di spontaneità?"disse Mistein "Come non preferire di restare qui nell'oscurità se li fuori c'è un mare di assurdità ci sta trascinando ad essere irrimediabilmente disgraziati."

Arrivati ad un'altra stazione Roberto vide Emanuela seduta su una panchina.

"Tutto questo non deve andare perduto."disse Roberto.

"Ne gli uomini ne il tempo spariscono senza lasciare traccia."disse Mistein "Restano impressi nelle nostre anime."

Il treno si fermò,facendo salire Emanuela,poi proseguì.

Blazir scese una scala mobile con gli altri tre dietro e trovarono il treno fermo alla stazione.

La guardia uscì dalla stanza "Signore,c'era il treno stamattina quando siamo arrivati."

"Da quanto tempo?"disse Blazir.

"Non lo so,abbiamo chiesto al personale di controllo e non sanno assolutamente nulla."disse la guardia"Signor direttore che facciamo?"

"Aspetti."disse Blazir "Aspetti qui."

I tre uomini si avvicinarono al treno.

"Eh,Blazir?"disse Aghiri "Tanto casino e il treno era qui.

Moebius?

Lo porti al deposito e che non se ne parli più,intesi?

Qui non è successo niente."

I tre andarono via.

Blazir entrò nel treno e trovò il taccuino di Foschi su sul pavimento,poi lo raccolse e lo aprì vedendolo pieno di calcoli,poi sull'ultima pagina trovò delle scritte "Ne io,ne Asia,ne Manuela avremo mai potuto immaginare quello che di li a poco ci sarebbe capitato.

Quando raggiunsi il treno 86 incontrai il mio vecchio professore,ormai stanco di ripetere la solita storia,di lottare e parlare fino all'esasperazione fino ad essere ignorato e ,in quel preciso momento,sentì che affidava la sua vita nelle mie mani.

Non è difficile capire perché ho deciso di seguire i suoi passi in questo viaggio senza ritorno.

Prima di perdere tempo nel cercare di spiegare ad un gruppo di stolti quello che si rifiutano di capire.

Comunque sia,il vecchio aveva ragione,viviamo in un mondo dove nessuno ascolta."

Blazir chiuse il taccuino ,scosso, e lo mise nella sua tasca interna della giacca,poi uscì dal treno e camminò lentamente nella stazione.

La guardia rispose al telefono "Pronto?

Si?

Come?

Non la capisco.

È sicuro di quello che sta dicendo?

Che è che si è perso?

Che?"

Blazir spalancò gli occhi e si bloccò e tutti i telefoni iniziarono a squillare.

"DIRETTORE!"urlò la guardia "CORRETE!

VENGA,SIGNORE, È URGENTE!

SIGNOR DIRETTORE!

SIGNOR DIRETTORE!"

"NOOOO!"urlò Blazir


	58. SFERA

SFERA

1998

Un elicottero volava sopra l'oceano.

Un uomo con i capelli neri ricci e delle cuffie dormiva accanto al pilota,poi si svegliò.

Indossava una maglietta marrone,una borsa marrone a tracolla e jeans blu.

"Dormito bene?"disse il pilota.

"Si,abbastanza."disse l'uomo "Ma dove siamo?"

"Da dove è partito lei?"disse il pilota.

"Oh, da San Diego."disse l'uomo "Sono partito ieri."

"Quindi ha fatto diversi viaggi."disse il pilota.

"Già."disse l'uomo.

"È lunghetta."disse il pilota "Lei che genere di lavoro fa?"

"Lo psicologo."disse l'uomo.

"Uno strizza cervelli,eh?"disse il pilota "E perché no,hanno fatto venire praticamente di tutto."

"Come sarebbe?"disse l'uomo.

"Beh,sono 2 giorni che trasportiamo gente qui."disse il pilota "Fisici.

Biologi.

Matematici.

Un po' di tutto.

Tutti spediti in volo nel bel mezzo dell'Oceano Pacifico."

"Ma che è successo?"disse l'uomo.

"Ah...a noi non ci dicono mai niente."disse il pilota "E a lei invece?

Che cosa le hanno detto?"

"Mi hanno detto che è caduto un aereo."disse l'uomo.

"E la chiamano per un incidente?"disse il pilota.

"Beh ,sono in una lista di psicologi che il governo convoca quando precipita un aereo."disse l'uomo"Ora dove ci troviamo esattamente?"

"Ecco,siamo diretti laggiù."disse il pilota che gli passò il binocolo "Tenga,dia un occhiata."

"Ma che roba è?"disse l'uomo togliendosi gli occhiali e guardando con il binocolo.

Vide un enorme gruppo di navi militari.

"Tutto questo per un disastro aereo?"disse l'uomo.

"Io non ho parlato di disastri aerei."disse il pilota.

L'elicottero atterrò su una delle navi.

LA SUPERFICIE

Una voce parlò all'interno della nave "Il tenente Henry è pregato di presentarsi immediatamente allo scalandrone principale."

Un uomo con una divisa blu e un berretto portò la valigia dell'uomo dentro la nave e l'altro lo seguiva.

"Ha altro bagaglio,signore?"disse l'uomo "Attento al gradino."

"No,tutto qui."disse l'uomo "Senta io vorrei telefonare."

"Ora la conduciamo nel suo alloggio,dovrà restarci finché non la vengono a prendere."disse l'altro.

"Si,ma vorrei cominciare subito."disse l'uomo.

"La verremo a prendere."disse l'altro.

"È essenziale che io li veda prima di..."disse l'uomo.

"Vedere chi,scusi?"disse l'altro.

"I superstiti."disse l'uomo "Se non li contatto entro le prime 24 ore..."

"Quali superstiti?"disse l'altro.

"I superstiti del disastro aereo."disse l'uomo scendendo una scala.

"Disastro aereo?"disse l'altro.

I due camminarono un uno stretto corridoio.

"Senta,io mi occupo dei disturbi postraumatici da stress e dei sensi di colpa dei sopravvissuti,forse è il caso che io parli con qualcuno che sa come stanno le cose."disse l'uomo.

Un altro uomo con gli occhiali,capelli neri corti e giacca bianca vagava per la nave.

"Parli con lo psicologo di bordo."disse l'altro che arrivò davanti a quello con gli occhiali.

"Io sono uno psicologo,è per questo che..."disse l'uomo.

"Mi serve un telefono."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Di queste cose ne deve parlare con il signor Barnes."disse l'altro.

"Mi ci fa parlare per favore?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Dove lo trovo?

Norman?..."

"Ma cosa ci fai qui?"disse Norman.

L'altro spinse via quello con gli occhiali.

"Ma,mi tolga le mani di dosso,per favore."disse quello con gli occhiali "Lei ha idea di chi sono io?"

"Se ne farà una se gli dici il titolo del tuo libro."disse Norman.

"Si chiama "l'astrofisica per tutti",è stato scelto dal circolo del libro..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Mai sentito."disse l'altro "Deve tornare nel suo alloggio."  
"È stato scelto..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Credevi sul serio che avesse letto il tuo libro?"disse Norman sulla porta della stanza "Dopo tanti anni,non sei cambiato."

"Beh,è stato scritto per profani,non..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Non l'hai impressionato."disse Norman.

"La gente non legge."disse quello con gli occhiali che provò ad entrare nella stanza di Norman e l'altro lo fermò "C'è un telefono?"

"No,signori,mi dispiace non si può."disse l'altro "Deve tornare nel suo alloggio.

Non insista,per favore."

Una donna bionda,con capelli corti uscì dal una stanza.

Aveva un giaccone nero e una maglietta gialla.

"Sto cercando di telefonare a mia moglie da quindici ore..."disse quello con gli occhiali "Vuole smettere di spingermi?!

Cammino da solo!"

"Beth?"disse Norman e la sua porta fu chiusa,mentre l'altra stava per entrare nella stanza.

Tempo dopo Norman era sul letto.

Si era tolto la giacca e sotto aveva una maglietta blu.

Era seduto con la schiena al muro e le gambe distese.

Alla sua porta bussò un uomo con gli occhiali scuri,capelli neri e uniforme militare,poi aprì la porta"Norman?"

"Si."disse lui alzandosi e rimettendosi gli occhiali.

"È molto che aspetta?"disse l'uomo.

"Da almeno 3 ore."disse Norman rimettendosi le giacca.

"Benvenuto a bordo."disse l'uomo mentre camminavano nel corridoio "Non ho scrupoli a dirle che questa storia mi fa una gran paura."

"Senta,probabilmente è già troppo tardi,tanto vale che mi mettiate su un elicottero e mi rispediate a casa,perché ogni possibile danno ai superstiti è già stato fatto."disse Norman mentre scendevano le scale "Mi sono spiegato?"

"Un momento,si calmi."disse l'uomo "Adesso arriviamo anche a questo."

"Senta,io non so nemmeno chi o che cosa lei sia,quindi..."disse Norman che camminava in un corridoio con dei laboratori.

"Ma io so chi è lei."disse l'uomo.

"E che cos'è?"disse Norman "Marina?

Esercito?

Me lo dice o no?"

"Ha mai sentito parlare dell'O.S.S.A.?"disse l'uomo.

"Si."disse Norman.

"Neanche loro sanno chi sono io,la cosa dovrebbe rassicurarla."disse l'uomo che scese un'altra scala "Ah,senta Norman...non ha parlato con nessuno di questa storia,vero?"

"Si,ne ho parlato con il pilota dell'elicottero."disse Norman.

"E cosa gli ha detto?"disse l'uomo.

"Cosa gli ho detto?"disse Norman camminando nel corridoio "Che ero qui per occuparmi del disastro aereo.

È il mio mestiere."

"Disastro aereo...bravo."disse l'altro sorridendo.

Norman si fermò "Quindi non è precipitato un aereo..."

"Un'astronave."disse l'uomo.

"Ah...un'astronave."disse Norman "Beh...allora questo spiega tutto.

N.A.S.A.?"

"La cosa non la sorprende?"disse l'uomo.

"Beh,se non altro spiega la segretezza."disse Norman.

"La segretezza è essenziale,Norman."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi "Lei lo ha detto esplicitamente nel suo rapporto."

"...Ma quale rapporto?"disse Norman.

"Sugli extraterrestri."disse l'uomo.

"Lo scrissi per l'amministrazione Bush quello."disse Norman.

"Ed è la nostra Bibbia qui,compresi i punti e le virgole."disse l'uomo.

"Ma quello era un rapporto riguardante un possibile incontro con un extraterrestre e poi..."disse Norman che rimase in silenzio.

"Vuole seguirmi,Norman?"disse l'uomo che proseguì.

"Oh mamma."disse Norman.

Norman fu fatto entrare in una stanza dove c'era Beth,l'uomo con gli occhiali,un uomo calvo di colore e quello che lo aveva accompagnato.

Su uno schermo fu proiettato il filmato di una nave.

"Circa 3 settimane fa,una nave impegnata nella posa di un cavo a fibre ottiche vicino Sidney,ha incontrato un'ostruzione a 300 metri di profondità."disse l'uomo "Il cavo fu tagliato di netto,come con una tronchese...la marina,subito interessata, ha mandato una nave in esplorazione.

E hanno scoperto che l'ostruzione era questa..."

Fu mostrata un immagine agli infrarossi di una struttura,simile ad una torre,con la punta piatta e la base che si allargava per terminare dentro una specie di cupola allungata.

"L'immagine l'abbiamo ripresa con un sonar panoramico."disse l'uomo "Si tratta di un impennaggio aerodinamico più lungo di un campo di calcio e maggiore di qualunque apertura d'aria."

Fu messa una foto più vicina.

"Questa è la fusoliera."disse l'uomo "Ecco un rilievo del fondo ottenuto con un sonar panoramico ad altissima risoluzione.

È di una settimana fa.

Eccola la.

Sepolta sotto circa 7 metri di corallo."

"C'è qualcosa che non va in quella misurazione,nel pacifico il corallo cresce di 2 centimetri l'anno,ci puoi mettere l'orologio."disse Beth.

"È esatto."disse l'uomo.

"Si,ma allora tu affermi che questa astronave naufragò nell'anno...beh..."disse Beth.

"1709."disse quello di colore che aveva i piedi messi su una scrivania.

"Stai dicendo che questa astronave precipitò 300 anni fa?"disse Beth.

"288."disse quello di colore.

"Ma è impossibile."disse Beth.

"Ma non è impossibile se l'astronave arrivò sulla terra da una civiltà aliena."disse l'uomo.

"Ehi frena,frena,...tu credi che si tratti di un'astronave aliena?"disse quello con gli occhiali che aveva tentato di telefonare.

"Non è solo impossibile,è ridicolo."disse quello di colore.

"Noi riteniamo che vi sia una forma di vita aliena nell'astronave,per questo voi siete qui."disse l'uomo "Voi siete il gruppo di contatto umano che era raccomandato nel rapporto goodman.

Abbiamo un biochimico per valutare la fisiologia della forma di vita aliena,un matematico perché la matematica sarà probabilmente la lingua usata,e un astrofisico per determinare da quale parte del cosmo proviene."

"Coordinati da uno psicologo."disse Harry.

"Esattamente."disse l'uomo.

"Quindi gli ometti verdi adesso dicono :"portatemi dal vostro analista"?"disse l'uomo di colore e Beth rise.

"Si."disse l'uomo che prese dei fogli,mentre Norman sorrideva "Ecco qua.

Il gruppo di contatto che incontra una forma di vita sconosciuta,deve essere preparato ad un severo impatto psicologico..."

Quello che aveva cercato di telefonare si avvicinò allo schermo.

"...la reazione allo stress per un incontro con una forma di vita sconosciuta non è stata sufficientemente studiata e non può essere del tutto valutata in anticipo."disse l'uomo "Ma la più probabile conseguenza del contatto...è la paura,è il terrore.

È scritto nel rapporto di Norman."

"Scusa,Barnes,ma questi parametri sono esatti?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Certo."disse Barnes.

"Quindi tu affermi che abbiamo la fusoliera di un'astronave lunga più di 800 metri che è precipitata nell'oceano 300 anni fa ed è completamente intatta?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Si, esatto."disse l'uomo "E non è finita.

Il sonar rileva un ronzio a basso livello.

Qualcosa vive ancora la dentro."

"Ma scusa...non è possibile che il corallo cresca più di 2 centimetri l'anno?"disse quello di colore.

"No."disse Beth.

"È per questo che andiamo laggiù a vedere."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Come?"disse Norman.

"Ma chi lo dice che andiamo la sotto?!"disse il matematico.

Beth rise.

"Harry,era una battuta?"disse quello con gli occhiali "Insomma questa è la più grossa scoperta scientifica dai tempi di Copernico,anzi batte anche Copernico.

L'idea che non siamo soli cambierà tutto quanto.

Abbiamo prove concrete che c'è vita extraterrestre e tu non la vuoi vedere?"

"Io devo dire che questa faccenda mi secca moltissimo."disse Harry che mise i piedi giù dal tavolo.

"Oh Gesù."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"E come mai,Harry?"disse Barnes.

"Se il rapporto di Norman prevede un biologo,un matematico,un astrofisico e uno psicologo...tu perché sei qui?"disse Harry.

"Le visite mediche avranno inizio fra mezz'ora."disse Barnes che andò via.

Norman era su una sedia,con una camicia bianca,in una stanza vuota,con dietro delle tende e davanti a lui c'era un uomo con dei figli e lo stesso valeva per gli altri.

"Da quanto porta gli occhiali?"disse l'uomo.

"Ho cominciato a portarli di recente e..."disse Norman togliendosi gli occhiali.

"Perché?"disse quello che aveva provato a telefonar e "Gli occhiali sono un problema?

Perché io non...cioè non mi servono,per la verità li uso solo per leggere,sono più che altro una scusa,senza ci vedo benissimo."

"Hanno detto che non c'è problema ma non sapevano che sarei dovuto andare...300 metri sott'acqua."disse Norman.

"Prende qualche farmaco?"disse un altro.

"No."disse Beth.

"Proprio niente?"disse l'uomo.

"…oddio,una volta ogni tanto mi capita di prendere...beh un ansiolitico se proprio sono nervosa,una cosa così."disse Beth "No,no...niente."

"Operato al ginocchio."disse Harry "Mi è stata fatta la completa ricostruzione del menisco.

Ho ancora un chiodo d'acciaio qua e un altro chiodo quassù e poi qualche legamento strappato."

"Vedo che ha una cicatrice sul collo."disse l'uomo.

"Incidente d'auto."disse Beth.

"Aveva bevuto?"disse l'uomo.

"Si...ma non guidavo io."disse Beth.

Poco dopo Harry e Norman camminavano in un corridoio.

"Harry."disse Norman "Harry,aspetta un secondo."

I due si fermarono.

"Volevo chiederti scusa per aver messo il tuo nome nella lista."disse Norman.

"Che cosa?"disse Harry.

"Quando scrissi quel rapporto alcuni anni fa,io presi i nomi di persone che conoscevo."disse Norman "Beh...ecco...conoscevo Ted,per via di suo padre,Beth era una paziente..."

"È per questo..."disse Harry.

"È fasullo quel rapporto,fasullo."disse Norman.

"Che cosa?!"disse Harry stupito.

"Già."disse Norman.

"L'hai detto a Barnes?"disse Harry.

"No...stai scherzando."disse Norman "È una frode,è...insomma,senti...vennero da me,cioè...nuovo governo,programma politico e chiesero...ecco...in caso di invasione aliena cosa fare o non fare."

"Ma perché non gli hai detto di no?"disse Harry.

"35000 dollari."disse Norman "Ci pagai l'anticipo per la casa.

La nuova amministrazione voleva dimostrare all'opinione pubblica che faceva qualcosa..."

"Va bene,va bene..."disse Harry "D'accordo."

"Aspetta..."disse Norman.

"Come t'è venuto in mente questo gruppo?"disse Harry "Un biologo marino,un astrofisico e un matematico?"

"Esatto."disse Norman.

"Come?"disse Harry.

"Ah,non lo so."disse Norman "Suona bene.

E funziona se mi hanno chiamato."

"Ok..."disse Harry.

"Vuol dire che l'idea è buona."disse Norman.

"Ma non ti perdono per Ted,perché è un gran rompicoglioni."disse Harry puntando il dito indice della mano destra.

"Ah,grazie."disse Norman "Lo so,ma..."

"Mi hai sentito?"disse Harry.

"No,io...ci parlo io,dovremmo stare sotto per 2 ore,non sei tenuto a frequentarlo,lui ti idolatra,comunque,ma ci parlo io."disse Norman "E ti offro una cena,va bene?"

"Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me."disse Harry che riprese a camminare "Dai andiamo."

"Non possibile che questa cosa sia vera."disse Norman "Pare un incubo.

Senti,ma tu sei riuscito a chiamare tua moglie?"

"No."disse Harry.

"Perché no?"disse Norman girando l'angolo.

I quattro erano in una stanza .

Harry era su un divano,come Beth e Ted,mentre Norman era su una sedia.

Su un tavolo c'erano delle casse nere e delle maschere con un vetro rettangolare davanti.

Nella stanza c'era un uomo di colore con i baffi e la divisa militare "Sarà un'immersione a saturazione.

Dovrete raggiungere un habitat a 300 metri sott'acqua.

Lo raggiungerete a bordo di un sottomarino,naturalmente.

Quando sarete a 300 metri il vostro corpo si adeguerà alla pressione di quella profondità.

In teoria potreste trattenere il fiato e fare un tuffo perché la pressione non vi darebbe fastidio,anche se non ve lo raccomando.

Perché l'acqua è così fredda che ,a causa di ipotermia,morireste assiderati in meno di 2 minuti.

Ecco quindi il motivo delle mute.

Il casco è munito di un respiratore a ciclo chiuso.

Ora,subito dopo questa pausa,vi porterò tutti ad una vasca di immersione qui a bordo dove per le prossime 8 ore sarete istruiti nelle tecniche di immersione profonda e nelle procedure d'emergenza.

Una volta scesi a 300 metri,per ritornare in superficie dovrete sottoporvi a diversi giorni di decompressione."

"È vero."disse Harry mentre Norman lo guardava.

"Non è possibile emergere rapidamente."disse l'uomo "Comunque c'è un mini sommergibile che può essere usato come veicolo in caso di emergenza,ma ci dev'essere una nave madre per la decompressione,perché senza decompressione…il vostro corpo scoppierebbe.

Qui,viste le circostanze,tutto è sotto controllo.

L'immersione è stata ben programmata..."

Il tempo passò.

SUL FONDO

Norman scese la scaletta verticale di un sottomarino e un uomo chiuse il portello.

Barnes era ai posti di comando insieme ad un altro "Scenderemo al ritmo prescritto di 25 metri al minuto.

Ma ho idea che si potrebbe accelerare un po'.

Norman si mise seduto "Ecco fatto."

Nel mezzo c'erano due file di sedili,una per ogni lato.

"Allora la discesa durerà pressapoco 13 minuti ad una velocità d'immersione di 25 metri al minuto."

Il mezzo iniziò ad immergersi.

"Comincerete a sentire freddo."disse Barnes "Cercate di rilassarvi."

"Barnes,la prossima volta avvertici quando decidi di spingere il bottone."disse Norman.

Il mezzo accese la luce davanti a se e fu messa della musica.

"Mozart."disse Harry "K447."

Harry chiuse gli occhi mentre le sue gambe tremavano,poi li riaprì "Di un po' come te la passi,capitano Nemo?"

"Molto bene."disse Ted "Sono mio agio."

La struttura tremò.

"Ah,sei a tuo agio?"disse Harry.

"Si,sto benissimo."disse Ted.

"Tutto bene?"disse Norman.

"Non ti preoccupare,siamo nel fiume adesso."disse Barnes.

"Quale fiume?"disse Norman.

"È una corrente di temperatura e salinità diverse che scorre come un fiume nel cuore dell'oceano."disse Barnes.

"Ma come?"disse Norman "Siamo,in mezzo all'oceano,sotto l'oceano e c'è un fiume."

"Esattamente."disse Barnes.

"Tutto ok?"disse Norman.

"No,al momento niente è ok."disse Ted.

Beth gli prese la mano.

"No,ti prego non mi toccare."disse Ted.

"Siamo tutti un po' nervosi,è chiaro."disse Norman.

Harry canticchio sotto voce.

"Senti,per favore,la fai finita."disse Ted.

"Tu hai la tua reazione allo stress,quella è la reazione di Harry allo stress,è chiaro?"disse Norman.

Iniziarono a sentire strani rumori.

"Questi rumori che sentiamo sono normali?"disse Norman.

"Si,si,normalissimi."disse Barnes "Non preoccupatevi,sono provocati dalla pressione dell'acqua che assale le strutture del sottomarino."

"Tu ne sai qualcosa,vero Norman?"disse Beth "Di come la pressione assale le strutture."

"Andiamo non mi rovinare il viaggio."disse Norman mentre Harry lo guardava.

"Ti aspetti che sia carina?"disse Beth.

"Volete sedere vicini?"disse Ted che guardò fuori dai finestrini alzandosi "Oh mio Dio.

Norman.

Norman,vieni a vedere,guarda."

Norman si alzò e guardò dal finestrino "È quello è solo l'impennaggio."

La luce del faro illuminò la struttura che sembrava avere aperture rettangolari.

Il mezzo si allontanò.

"Ecco,questo è l'habitat."disse Barnes "La marina l'ha portato giù smontato.

E poi ci ha istallato una base operativa subito dopo la scoperta dell'astronave."

C'erano ben quattro strutture circolari di metallo,con delle luci verdi intorno ad un pilastro centrale.

"Ha per equipaggio due specialisti di marina."disse Barnes "È sarà il vostro focolare domestico durante le ricerche sull'astronave."

"Sempre meglio di un mothel a luci rosse."disse Ted.

Il sottomarino si mise sotto un apertura circolare,sotto una delle strutture e portò il portellone sopra l'acqua all'interno dell'Habitat.

In una sala piena di video e monitor c'era una donna con i capelli neri seduta ai computer e c'erano anche radar e sonar.

"Sommergibile di discesa livello 1,in arrivo a portello stagno."disse una seconda donna con i capelli ricci,legati,nella stessa stanza della prima "Sommergibile di discesa livello 1,siete pressurizzati."

Ted aprì il portello,uscì,poi tese la mano a Beth e la fece uscire.

Una volta che tutti furono fuori,Barnes prese un telecomando da una parete,mentre gli altri erano in una stretta stanza circolare.

"Adesso dobbiamo pressurizzare voi."disse Barnes "Li dentro,ora,sentirete caldo,ma subito dopo avrete una sensazione di fresco per l'effetto dell'elio."

Una porta di metallo scorrevole si chiuse.

"Elio?"disse Ted "Ma ero l'unico a stare attento?"

Il gas fu fatto entrare nella stanza e la voce di Ted cambio drasticamente.

"L'ossigeno è un gas corrosivo,della stessa famiglia del cloro e del fluoro che producono l'acido cloridrico e l'acido fluoridrico."disse Ted,mentre Beth e Norman sorridevano "E qua sotto respiriamo Elio perché l'ossigeno,oltre il 2,3% dell'atmosfera diventa tossico."

"Me lo spiegheresti un'altra volta,Ted,io non parlo quelle strane lingue."disse Norman e Beth rise.

"Ah,dicevi la mia voce?"disse Ted "È che l'elio vibra diversamente con le corde vocali."

"E speriamo solo con quelle."disse Harry e tutti risero.

"Fatela finita ragazzini,mettetevi i regolatori di voce,li trovate alle vostre spalle."disse Barnes.

Il gruppo camminò tra le pareti di metallo dell'Habitat che non avevano molta luce e aveva porte che a forma di capsula.

Il gruppo era nella sala comandi e guardavano dei video.

"Ecco,ora i nostri sommozzatori stanno istallando un robot idraulico le vano del portello stagno dell'astronave."disse Barnes "È il modo migliore per aprirla."

"È quello il portello?"disse Beth.

"Si,lo abbiamo localizzato con il sonar ad immagini prima di mandare giù i sommozzatori."disse Barnes.

"Quant'è alto il robot."disse Ted.

"Un metro e mezzo."disse Beth.

"E il portello è alto più o meno come quello di un aeroplano."disse Ted.

"No,scusa un momento,Ted..."disse Barnes.

"Credo sia un dettaglio di una certa importanza."disse Ted.

"Scusami."disse Barnes "Avverti i nostri sommozzatori che la nostra squadra ha finito."

"Il nostro gruppo si trova ora in posizione."disse la donna con i capelli legati "Ed è pronto ad agire."

"Non è venuto in mente a nessuno che forse non dovremmo aprire quel portello?"disse Harry.

"Perché dici così?"disse Norman.

"Beh,noi presumiamo sempre che queste creature siano insettoidi verdolini,ma in fondo umani..."disse Harry "E se invece aspirano aria ed espirano cianuro?

È probabile."

"O vivono in eterno come i virus o i fermenti"disse Beth.

"Ma perché vuoi presumere che una forma di vita sconosciuta ci voglia uccidere?"disse Norman.

"Una creatura che non può essere uccisa non sa se uccidere sia bene o male,perché le manca il concetto."disse Harry "Eliminazione istantanea prescrive tutto il serio pensiero scientifico,cioè quel poco che esiste."

"Giusto."disse Norman.

"Infatti tu lo mettesti nel tuo rapporto,non è così,Norman?"disse Harry.

"Si,si...è tutto scritto."disse Norman "È così."

"Bene."disse Barnes"Hanno finito.

Comunica hai sommozzatori che possono tornare in superficie,che noi siamo a posto...e ringraziali."

"Habitat a sommozzatori,il nostro gruppo è pronto ad entrare in azione,il sommergibile vi riporterà in superficie."disse la donna "Grazie per l'aiuto.

Vi faremo sapere cosa troviamo."

Il sottomarino andò verso la superficie.

I 4 erano dentro una stanza dove c'erano le tutte per le immersioni attaccate alle pareti e le stavano indossando.

"Io non sono tanto entusiasta di questa gita,ragazzi."disse Norman.

"No,eh?"disse Beth.

"E se uno deve andare in bagno?"disse Ted.

"La fai nella muta,Ted."disse Harry.

"Sul serio?"disse Ted "Ci si può urinare qui dentro?"

"Altro che."disse Harry "Il problema è...che li rimane."

L'ASTRONAVE

I 4 ,più Barnes, erano davanti ad un'apertura circolare che dava sull'acqua,avevano le tute e le torce.

Barnes indicò la luce sul casco e Norman si accorse che era spenta.

"Dov'è l'interruttore?"disse Norman che accese la luce premendo un tasto su una specie di scatola nera sul fianco destro.

"Ok andiamo."disse Beth e Barnes si tuffò,poi tutti gli altri lo seguirono.

Tra l'apertura e il fondo c'era una scaletta.

"Allora Fletcher...siamo a 312 metri."disse Barnes "Temperatura ambiente...un grado positivo.

Ci dirigiamo per nord,nord ovest.

Rotta 300 gradi.

Procediamo sul fondo solido.

Il materiale corallino."

Beth rise "Che cosa formidabile,ragazzi,wow!"

Il gruppo si avvicinò al mezzo che era illuminato da luci verdi.

"Guardate quant'è grande quella cosa."disse Ted.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Beth.

"Lo vedete quel tunnel?"disse Barnes "È la dentro che andiamo."

Alla base del mezzo c'era una caverna illuminata.

"Nel cuore delle tenebre."disse Barnes.

Il gruppo si avvicinò.

"Entriamo nel tunnel di corallo Fletcher."disse Barnes "Ci avviciniamo al portello stagno."

"Mi sento la pressione nelle orecchie,è un fatto normale?"disse Norman.

"Prova a regolare l'equalizzatore."disse Beth.

"Si,va un po' meglio."disse Norman.

"Lo sai che le creature più velenose della Terra vivono qua sotto?"disse Beth "Il veleno di un animale terrestre è niente al confronto.

Il più debole serpente marino è più temibile di un cobra."

"Me lo dici per tranquillizzarmi,Beth?"disse Norman.

Norman vide una camera cilindrica di vetro con l'entrata avente i contorni gialli e una linea gialla in mezzo orizzontale e dentro c'erano delle luci.

"Ecco il vano del portello."disse Barnes "Ci porterà da un ambiente umido ad un ambiente asciutto."

"Presumiamo che l'interno dell'astronave sia stagno."disse Barnes.

"Questa cosa è davvero smisurata."disse Norman.

La parte sotto la linea gialla era aperta e il gruppo vi entrò dentro,poi Barnes girò una manopola e l'apertura si chiuse e girando un'altra manopola venne fatta uscire l'acqua,poi una seconda manopola fu girata e il gruppo entrò nella stanza del robot.

"Non si sposta."disse Barnes "Proviamo ad inclinarlo a 35 gradi."

"Cosa sta succedendo,ragazzi?"disse Fletcher vedendo i video.

Barnes controllava una delle braccia del robot "La pressione rende tutto più difficile a questa profondità."

Ted prese uno scalpello e un martello "È il momento di fare una lezione di fisica elementare signore e signori."

Ted colpì la parete con lo scalpello.

"Che succede,Harry?"disse Norman.

"Da un'occhiata."disse Harry "Si è scheggiato."

"Si,certo,e con questo?"disse Barnes.

"Beh,credevo avessi detto che questa cosa,precipitando non s'era danneggiata e che la lega al titanio era così supersolida che non si poteva scalfire."disse Harry.

"Già,è vero?"disse Barnes.

"E allora come mani si scheggia non appena uno scienziato la colpisce con un martello?"disse Harry.

"Ma esce del calore da questa cosa?"disse Beth che toccò il mezzo.

"Allontaniamoci."disse Barnes "Vieni via da li,Beth,spostati."

Lei continuò a toccare la parete "Aspetta un momento."

"Ti ho detto di venire via da li!"disse Barnse che la spostò "Stiamo indietro,può..."

La manopola circolare si girò e il portello si aprì andando verso l'alto

"Accidenti."disse Norman.

L'interno era buio,con una pavimento simile ad una grata,c'erano ringhiere di metallo e colonne di metallo.

"Nessun altro si chiede chi diavolo abbia aperto quel portello?"disse Harry.

"Ma com'è successo?"disse Norman.

Al centro della grata sul pavimento c'erano dei "+"ad intervalli regolari.

Barnes entrò "Non m fido dell'atmosfera.

Meglio tenere il casco."

"D'accordo."disse Beth.

"Noi veniamo in pace."disse Ted e Harry lo guardò "Ho sempre sognato di dirlo."

I gruppo entrò dentro il mezzo.

"Bene,Fletcher."disse Barnes "Informa il comando della marina che siamo riusciti ad entrare nell'astronave.

C'è un'enorme quantità di schermatura anti-radiazioni qua dentro.

Un'imponente ragnatela di passere e tubature...e un sacco di vapore."

C'erano cisterne e tubi sulle pareti.

"Ci manterremo in contatto."disse Barnes.

Beth illuminò il pavimento al di sotto della grata a cui era possibile accedere tramite una scala.

Il pavimento era pieno di polvere e c'erano impronte di scarpe umane.

"Qui c'è stato qualcuno."disse Beth.

"Che cosa?"disse Harry.

"Ci sono delle impronte,non sono le nostre."disse Beth che scese i gradini seguita da tutti.

"Tu che ne dici Norman?"disse Harry "È il caso di ritirarci?"

"No,io sarei un po' curioso."disse Norman.

"Dividiamoci in 2 squadre,non copriremo mai tutto il territorio altrimenti."disse Barnes.

"Dividerci?!"disse Harry.

"Beh,non ha tutti i torti."disse Ted "Ci rimane soltanto una mezz'ora d'aria."

"Bene,Ted,Harry,voi venite con me."disse Barnes "Beth,Norman,voi restate insieme.

Andiamo."

"Ah,secondo me chi a costruito questa baracca stara dicendo dividet et impera."disse Harry.

"Se chi ha fabbricato questa baracca ci voleva morti,saremo morti da un pezzo."disse Norman.

I due camminarono in un corridoio con le grate di metallo sul pavimento.

"Insomma se ti offrono dei soldi per studiare gli effetti di un invasione aliena...ho già raccontato tutto a Harry,io voglio dire... "disse Norman.

"Allora il rapporto è inventato."disse Beth.

"No,non del tutto."disse Norman "Cioè,ho fatto serie ricerche per una buona metà."

"E per l'altra metà?"disse Beth.

"Beh,mi sono ispirato a...buoni scrittori."disse Norman.

"Scrittori?"disse Beth.

"Ma chi andava a pensare che qualcuno le leggesse quelle relazioni governative?"disse Norman"E quante probabilità c'erano?"

"Capisci che voglio dire?"disse Norman "Poi arrivo qua e ci trovo metà della flotta del Pacifico.

Non sapevo cosa fare,ecco,volevo che lo sapessi."

"Non ti pare un discorso analogo a quell'altro?"disse Beth "Sai Beth,credevo sapessi che sono sposato?"

"Non abbiamo ossigeno sufficiente per queste discussioni."disse Norman rimettendosi a camminare,ma il pezzo di pavimento su cui erano si alzò da solo e li condusse verso l'alto.

Sotto c'erano tre luci rosse accese.

"Hai spinto un bottone?"disse Norman "Ma,hai toccato qualcosa?"

"Ma no,è partita per conto suo."disse Beth.

Arrivarono davanti ad una porta di metallo che si aprì in quattro parti.

Oltre c'era una camera nera,con delle luci bianche sulla parte centrale del pavimento,poi c'erano degli scalini,luci di macchinari d'ovunque e una poltrona nera girata di spalle.

I due camminarono lentamente.

"Dev'essere la cabina di pilotaggio."disse Norman "Aspetta."

I due salirono gli scalini.

"Guarda qui,Harry."disse Barnes mentre il gruppo era fermo e lui toccava la parete "Bagli incrociati sugli scafi esterni.

Tutte le direzioni supportate.

Guarda che roba.

Interessante,eh?

Morbido e robusto allo stesso tempo.

Cioè,meglio della gomma,meglio dell'acciaio."

"Pare che tu ne sappia parecchio su questa roba."disse Harry.

"Ho studiato ingegneria astronautica all'M.A.I.T."disse Barnes "Non è li che hai preso la libera docenza?"

"Si,dove io le ho prese...tutte e 3."disse Ted.

"Io lo odiamo l'M.A.I.T."disse Harry.

"Invidia?"disse Ted.

"Pubertà."disse Harry.

"Quanto avevi?"disse Ted.

"Alla prima docenza?"disse Harry "18 anni."

"Accidenti."disse Ted "Un anno Harry.

Mi hai battuto di un anno."

"Dai continuiamo."disse Barnes che proseguì.

"Su coraggio."disse Harry.

"Però,mica te lo dicono quanto pesa questa roba fuori dall'acqua."disse Ted che vide un contenitore dell'immondizia di metallo e tolse la polvere.

"Guardate qua."disse Ted "Venite."

Tutti si misero a guardare illuminando le scritte con la torcia.

"Immondizia."disse Barnes "In spagnolo e in inglese.

Immondizia."

I tre si guardarono.

Beth era oltre la poltrona nera,con i contorni a bozzi e scavata all'interno e voltandosi vide che c'era un corpo mummificato,con una tuta aderente bianca e con la mano destra sul petto,seduto.

"OH!"disse Beth.

Norman illuminò il corpo "Oh Dio."

"Gesù."disse Beth avvicinandosi "È umano."

"Vuoi dire umanoide."disse Norman.

"No,Norman,voglio dire umano."disse Beth.

Norman si avvicinò.

Beth vide la spaccatura che aveva sul cranio "Trauma da corpo contundente.

Dalla direzione della frattura si vede che è stato colpito alle spalle."

Norman vide la mano destra "Ma cos'ha in mano?"

"Non lo so."disse Beth.

Norman prese una specie di carta plastificata.

"Che cos'è?"disse Beth.

"Ah….mandorle tostate..."disse Norman.

"Mio Dio,è un'astronave americana."disse Beth.

"Ma come fa ad essere un'astronave americana?"disse Norman "Ha più di 300 anni,non c'erano neppure gli americani,figurati le astronavi."

"Eppure è così."disse lei.

"Ok,va bene,va bene."disse Norman che iniziò a guardarsi intorno "Vediamo se c'è una specie di scatola nera o un computer con dei dati per capire.

Non so,un piano di volo."

Beth illuminò uno schermo a mezz'aria che aveva bottoni rossi,quadrati,verticali e dei rettangoli accanto con dentro delle scritte "Wow.

Norman guarda,lo vedi?

È in inglese.

Ok.

Ok,bene."

Beth cliccò più volte apparvero delle scritte.

"Ma guarda le date."disse Norman "Non può essere."

"Ma potrebbe."disse Beth "Potrebbe essere 2043.

Oppure 1643,non so quale sarebbe più assurda."

Alla fine delle date c'era una scritta gialla.

"Registrazione evento ignoto."disse Norman "Cliccalo.

Su,coraggio."

"Sei sicuro?"disse Beth.

"Si,certo."disse Norman.

Lei cliccò la scritta e i due si spaventarono poiché si trovarono dentro un ologramma che mostrava degli asteroidi che facevano parte di Saturno,poi altri pianeti.

"Oh,Norman."disse lei.

Oltre i pianeti c'era una nebulosa,verde,viola e rossastra.

Oltre la nebulosa apparve un buco nero che risucchiava la polvere e l'astronave ci entrò dentro.

Si vide uno scenario giallo e azzurro,con la polvere e gli asteroidi che ruotavano sempre più veloci.

Poi il mezzo iniziò a viaggiare sempre più veloce fino ad che si formò una spaccatura bianca che divenne sempre più grande."

L'ologramma scomparve lasciandoli senza parole.

"Sono Barnes,mi senti,Norman?"disse Barnes.

"Si...si,ti sento."disse Norman "Io...non lo so spiegare,ma credo che ci troviamo all'interno di un'astronave americana."

"Io ho anche di meglio."disse Barnes.

Il gruppo si riunì all'interno di una grossa stanza nera,con il pavimento perfettamente lucido,le pareti piene di linee irregolari,altissima e al centro c'era una sfera nera di 20 metri,con la superficie lucida,in continuo mutamento,tenuta da delle braccia meccaniche nere con la punta simile a quella di un'antenna.

"E questa che diavolo è?"disse Norman.

"Qualunque cosa sia…,sembra lo scopo per cui l'astronave è stata progettata."disse Barnes "Andare nello spazio raccogliere cose come questa e riportarle indietro."

"Già,ma indietro da dove?"disse Ted.

"Non ti eccitare troppo,Ted."disse Harry "Se guardi sotto probabilmente c'è scritto "made in corea"."

"Sarà,ma ne dubito."disse Ted.

"Niente,portelli,niente cerniere di nessun tipo."disse Barnes.

"Scommetto che se ci applichi uno sferometro laser,scopri che è una sfera perfetta."disse Ted"Intendo perfetta al millesimo.

Il che è già un messaggio di per se."

"Ah,davvero?"disse Harry.

"Come sarebbe a dire?"disse Barnes.

"Beh...quando il papa chiese a Giotto un disegno che dimostrasse la sua grandezza d'artista,Giotto disegnò un cerchio perfetto...a mano libera.

La perfezione è un potente messaggio."

"Io so quello che direbbero i maestri Zen."disse Beth.

"E sarebbe?"disse Beth.

"Questa sfera vuole essere catturata."disse Beth.

"No,nessuno ha fabbricato questa cosa con il terzo occhio."disse Barnes "Si sono presi in grosso disturbo e non l'hanno fatto per niente.

Qualcuno l'ha lasciata in giro perché fosse raccolta e portata qui.

Ricordatevi del cavallo di troia...potrebbe essere una trappola."

"Non è che sarai un tantino paranoico Barnes?"disse Ted.

"Ora le piazzo una bella videocamera addosso per tenerla d'occhio."disse Barnes.

Norman era sconvolto e muoveva la mano destra avanti e indietro davanti all'oggetto.

"Posso fare un'osservazione a proposito di questa sfera?"disse Norman.

"Sembrerebbe mercurio,non è vero?"disse Barnes "Solo che il mercurio è liquido a questa temperatura."

"No,no,non era questo che intendevo dire."disse Norman "Quello che mi preoccupa è che la sua superficie riflette tutto,meno noi."

Tutti mossero le torce senza vedere riflesso.

"L'ho notato io che non sono uno scienziato,questo mi imbarazza."disse Norman " Senza offesa,eh.

Secondo voi che cos'è?"

"Non lo so."disse Barnes toccandola con la mano sinistra "Qualunque cosa sia...è estranea."

L'ANALISI

Poco tempo dopo erano tutti in un enorme cucina,piena di credenze di metallo,seduti ad un tavolo,mentre Fletcher prendeva del cibo dalle credenze.

"Ok,un'astronave americana,materiali e tecnologie più avanzate di qualsiasi cosa a nostra conoscenza precipita nell'oceano."disse Ted,mentre la donna con i capelli neri metteva un piatto al centro del tavolo.

"E perché non è danneggiata?"disse Harry.

"Non lo è perché evidentemente il materiale è supersolido."disse Ted.

"Ma se si è scheggiato appena l'hai toccato con lo scalpello."disse Harry.

"Giusto."disse Ted "Meglio.

Non è precipitata.

È arrivata.

300 anni fa."

"Da dove?"disse Beth.

"Non da dove."disse Ted "Da quando."

"Cioè,tu dici che questa cosa ha sbagliato strada?"disse Beth.

"Si,esattamente."disse Ted "Mettiamo che l'astronave abbia imboccato un buco nero.

È arrivata nel nostro passato dal suo presente.

Com'erano quelle date che hai visto nel giornale di bordo?"

"43 e 47."disse Norman.

"Perfetto."disse Ted "Dovevano essere 2043,2047."

"No..."disse Beth.

"L'immagine che mi hai detto aver visto nel monitor,da come l'hai descritta, sembra proprio un buco nero,uno strappo nel contin..."disse Ted.

"Lo sappiamo cos'è un buco nero."disse Harry.

"No,aspetta,io non lo so cos'è un buco nero."disse Norman.

"È una stella morta e collassata,carica di attrazione gravitazionale,funziona come un aspiratore cosmico."disse Harry "Risucchia luce,polvere interstellare,tempo..."

"Tempo?"disse Norman.

"È plausibile,ma non probabile."disse Harry.

"È più che probabile,è astrofica rudimentale,solo che non siamo ancora riusciti a volarci dentro per dimostrarlo."disse Ted.

Barnes era nella comando e un messaggio arrivò sul computer "Ciclone previsto per le 008.

Vento e moto ondoso oltre forza 8 in superficie.

Gruppo contatto evacuare entro 2 ore oppure permanere habitat fino a fine tempesta

O.S.S.A."

Il foglio fu stampato e Barnes lo prese e poi andò nella sala mensa "Mi è appena arrivato un messaggio da piano di sopra.

Prevedono pessimo tempo lassù."

Barnes aprì una credenza e prese un bicchiere "E così ci tirano fuori."

"Ci tirano fuori?"disse Ted "Come sarebbe ci tirano fuori?

Che diavolo significa ci tirano fuori?"

Norman e Harry risero.

"E quale parte di "ci tirano fuori"non afferri Ted?"disse Harry "Emersione,ce ne andiamo."

Ted si alzò "No…

No,no,no.

Non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato a scalfire la superficie."

"Se non hai mai visto un ciclone del pacifico...quello che noi chiamiamo tornado è solo una scorregina al confronto."disse Barnes appoggiando "Per cui vi consiglio di tornare in cuccetta e farvi un bel sonno prima di cominciare la decompressione."

"E tu vorresti abbandonare un'astronave che ha viaggiato nel tempo sul fondo dell'oceano?"disse Ted.

"Io voglio solo obbedire agli ordini,Ted."disse Barnes.

"Siamo il comitato d'accoglienza per gli alieni,ma non ci sono alieni,è tutto made in America."disse Beth.

"Che vuoi dimostrare?"disse Ted.

"Semplicemente che io sono una biochimica e non c'è vita qua sotto."disse Beth.

"Ma che cosa avete in mente tutti?"disse Ted "Non vuol dire che non ci sia niente da imparare,da esplorare,da studiare!"

"Beth ha ragione Ted."disse Barnes mentre mentre andava ad un altra credenza "Voi siete il gruppo di contatto umano per una forma di vita sconosciuta.

Non c'è alcuna forma di vita sconosciuta,quindi si parte alle ore 9 esatte."

"Norman,per favore,gli dici qualcosa."disse Ted.

"Che cosa?"disse Norman.

"Non lo so,qualunque cosa."disse Ted.

"Si,mi delizia l'idea di tornare in superficie."disse Norman.

"Ma senti..."disse Ted andando via.

"Mi sono spiegato bene?"disse Norman "A voi questo può anche sembrare il bar o la stazione di servizio,ma nel frattempo le mie orecchie non si stappano e se mi levo questo coso dal collo parlo come se...qualcuno mi strizzasse i testicoli,quindi torniamo a casa."

Harry rise.

Poco tempo dopo Norman era in bagno,davanti ad uno dei 3 specchi mentre Harry si faceva la doccia.

Norman si passava il filo interdentale tra i denti.

"Barnes ha torto,lo sai?"disse Harry.

"Che vuoi dire,torno a proposito del ciclone?"disse Norman.

"No,a proposito della sfera."disse Harry che si mise l'asciugamano addosso.

"Come sarebbe della sfera?"disse Norman.

"È viva."disse Harry.

Norman smise di passare il filo tra i denti e lo seguì nella sua stanza mentre le gocce cadevano dalla doccia "Perché hai detto così,Harry?"

Harry si mise i pantaloni prendendoli da delle aperture sulla parete con sotto dei piani di metallo"C'è qualcosa dentro."

"Come fa ad esserci qualcosa dentro,non c'è portello,ne saldatura."disse Norman mettendo il gomito sinistro su uno dei piani.

"La sfera sceglie cosa riflettere o cosa non riflettere."disse Harry "Scusa,non trovi che sia un'azione da essere cosciente?"

"Ok..."disse Norman "Psicologia e tv,vuoi sapere di che si tratta?

Secondo me,per quello che vale,tu sei arrabbiato con il nostro amico Ted,perché lui ha capito tutto molto prima di te."

Harry rise "Ah,la pensi così?"

"Non lo so,è la prima seduta subacquea."disse Norman.

Harry rise mettendosi la maglietta "Hai ragione.

Ted ha capito tutto per primo.

Ottima diagnosi."

Harry si mise nel letto che era in uno spazio rettangolare sotto le aperture,mentre Norman si sedette ad un letto parallelo al suo.

"Comunque ci moriremo tutti qua sotto."disse Harry.

Norman si bloccò mentre si stava togliendo la ciabatta destra "Come?

Che cosa?"

Harry appoggiò la schiena sul fondo del rettangolo "Vedi...è curioso.

Ted ha capito bene.

Viaggio ne tempo.

E quando torneremo lo diremo a tutti quanti.

Che è possibile,come si fa,quali sono i pericoli...ma allora perché 50 anni nel futuro,quando l'astronave incontra un buco nero il suo computer lo intesta "registrazione evento ignoto"?

Perché non lo sanno?

Eh,se non lo sanno vuol dire che noi non l'abbiamo mai detto a nessuno e se non l'abbiamo mai detto a nessuno... vuol dire che non siamo mai tornati su...quindi noi moriamo qua sotto.

È solamente questione di logica deduttiva,Norman."

Harry spense la luce e si mise giù "Accidenti,quanto mi piacerebbe entrare in quella sfera."

LA SFERA

Un allarme suonò, Norman corse per i corridoi,poi incontrò Fletcher

"Che è successo?"disse Norman.

"Parli con il signor Barnes."disse lei.

"Dove si trova?"disse Norman.

"In sala video."disse la donna andando via.

"E dove sarebbe?!"disse Norman che continuò a correre "Io non mi ci raccapezzo qui,maledizione!

MA DOVE SONO?

DOVE DIAVOLO È?"

Norman arrivò in sala comando trovando Barnes ai posti di comando "Ma che succede?"

"Non lo so,dimmelo tu."disse Barnes che osservava la stanza della sfera.

Norman scese la scaletta "Ma che diavolo sta facendo?"

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea,lo sai per caso?"disse Barnes.

"No..."disse Norman.

"Andiamo Norman!"disse Barnes "Non c'è tempo,devo sapere quello che sai."

"Ma niente,ha detto che voleva andare dentro,solo che non pensavo..."disse Norman.

"Ci siamo già dentro,Norman,tu volevi dire fuori?"disse Barnes.

"Lui ha detto dentro."disse Norman.

"Dentro cosa?"disse Barnes "Dentro l'astronave?"

"Credo...dentro la sfera."disse Norman.

"La sfer..."disse Barnes.

Harry si avvicinò alla sfera con la torcia e restò a fissarla,poi sorrise.

In quel momento apparve il riflesso di Harry che andò verso la parte superiore,mentre lui continuava a ridere.

In quel momento Harry scomparve.

"Santo cielo."disse Barnse.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Norman "È andato dentro."

"Non lo so,non credo sia andato dentro."disse Barnes.

"Eh,ma allora che fine ha fatto?"disse Norman "Non può essere mica scomparso."

"Non lo so,non credo che sia scomparso!"disse Barnes "Forse un guasto nel monitor .

Fletcher,ripassami la registrazione."

"Glie la passo tra un minuto."disse Fletcher.

"Tu sapevi che aveva quell'intenzione e non mi hai detto niente!"disse Barnes irato.

"Ma non credevo fosse possibile..."disse Norman.

"NON CREDEVI CHE COSA,NORMAN?"disse Barnes.

"Non credevo che fosse possibile."disse Norman.

"Ma dove sono Beth e Ted?"disse Barnes.

"Non lo so."disse Norman.

"Non lo sai?!"disse Barnes.

"Non lo so,mi sono svegliato,ho sentito suonare dei campanelli e sono corso qui."disse Norman"Adesso tu vorresti prendertela con me,ma io..."

"Messaggio dalla marina,signore."disse Fletcher.

"Ma è impossibile,ho appena ricevuto un messaggio,saranno qui tra 25 minuti e anche meno!"disse Barnes.

"La sola spiegazione logica è che il sottomarino sia ancora in superficie."disse l'altra in piedi davanti a dei monitor.

"E non è logicamente possibile che il tuo sonar si in avaria?"disse Barnes.

"Barnes,ti prego,datti una calmata,d'accordo?"disse Norman "Non può essere scomparso,noi non l'abbandoniamo qui,non c'è motivo..."

"Su questo hai ragione,Norman!"disse Barnes "Non ce ne andremo senza di lui,non sono tipo da perdere un uomo affidato a me!

Per cui vi siete giocati la gita in programma,non saliamo più in superficie."

"Ma come,non te lo ricordi…?"disse Norman.

"Harry?"disse Barnes che si voltò verso Norman.

"Ma scusa..."disse Norman.

"Non torniamo su,però!"disse Barnes "Harry?"

Norman corse via.

"Mi ricevi?"disse Barnes "Harry,riesci a sentirmi?

Senti,Norman,non dobbiamo ancora decidere chi vive e chi…

Norman?

Norman?"

Barnes si rivolse alle due nel video "Va subito a cercare Ted e Beth."

Quella a fianco di Fletcher si alzò.

Barnes vide Norman che correva nei corridoi "Norman!

Norman,fermati!

Norman entrò nella stanza dove c'erano le mute,ne indossò una e si gettò in acqua.

"Signore non rilevo ancora la presenza del sottomarino."disse Fletcher.

"Lascia perdere quello stramaledetto sottomarino,Fletcher."disse Barnes "Quando Ted e Beth arrivano qui,tienili d'occhio e assicurati che non vadano da nessuna parte,chiaro?"

Norman corse nei corridoio dell'astronave e arrivò alla stanza dove era la sfera e si fermò,poi si avvicinò camminando.

Harry ricomparve a terra,svenuto.

"Ma che diavolo?"disse Norman "Harry mi senti?

Harry?"

Norman si accucciò e iniziò a toccarlo "Harry?

Harry?"

"Norman è vivo?"disse Barnes.

"Barnes,abbiamo un problema."disse Norman "Harry è privo di incoscienza.

Il polso è normale,tutti i parametri vitali sono normali,ma...io non capisco.

Harry?"

Norman guardò verso la sfera e su di essa apparve il suo riflesso.

Le luci nell'habitat andarono via e il cavo venne staccato,poi le luci tornarono.

"Norman,mi senti?"disse Barnes "Abbiamo perso il video,qui.

Mi senti ancora,Norman?

Norman?

Beh,siamo fregati."

"Come signore?"disse Fletcher.

"Siamo sul circuito di riserva."disse Barnes.

"Non la seguo,signore."disse Fletcher.

"Ci hanno staccati,Fletcher"disse Barnes "Per qualche motivo il sottomarino è tornato su.

Prepara per tutti un bel deodorante a lunga durata,siamo bloccati fino a fine tempesta."

Poco dopo Harry era su un letto,dormiva e Beth gli toccò la tempia destra mentre era seduto,poi si alzò.

"È tutto quanto normale."disse Beth all'altra donna.

Ted salì una scaletta che lo portò allo stesso piano,ed entrò nella stanza "Che cosa succede,sta bene?"

"Si."disse la donna che uscì.

"Ma è vero?"disse Ted che si accucciò "È andato dentro?

Che cos'ha detto?

Ah...non dirà più niente,non parla più, è afasico."

"È solo addormentato."disse Beth.

"Non è possibile che sia entrato nella sfera,come ha fatto?"disse Ted "Non c'è portello,ne ingresso."

La sfera era ancora nella stessa stanza.

La voce di Barnes si udì nei corridoi "Posso avere un momento d'attenzione,prego?"

Abbiamo perso il contatto con la superficie.

L'habitat al momento funziona esclusivamente con l'energia di riserva.

Abbiamo viveri,ossigeno e acqua da bere in abbondanza per sostenerci finché non finisce la tempesta e non ristabiliamo il contatto con la superficie.

Ma fino a quel momento,questa missione passa la mio comando con i poteri straordinari...dei casi d'emergenza."

IL POTERE

Norman era seduto al tavolo della mensa da solo e pensava,poi guardò verso il soffitto e vide che c'era una lastra di vetro circolare,con tre placche di metallo e una circonferenza di metallo al centro e sopra di essa c'era una medusa che passava.

La medusa aveva tentacoli molto lunghi.

Norman rimase a fissarla.

Fletcher mise degli oggetti dentro una cassa rossa,poi chiuse lo sportello e si affacciò sul piano di sotto "Carico questo materiale sul mini sub."

"Ti spetta per ordine di servizio?"disse Barnes seduto ai monitor con Ted.

"Si,signore."disse Fletcher.

"Procedi."disse Barnes.

"Ma,quale materiale?"disse Ted.

"Segui il programma."disse Barnes "Tutto quello che facciamo viene registrato.

Ogni 12 ore dobbiamo caricare le cassette sul mini sub e spingere il bottone del timer.

Se dovesse succederci qualcosa e non lo facessimo,il mini sub tornerebbe in superficie autonomamente.

Così,se siamo tutti morti,avranno almeno una registrazione parziale di quello che è andato male."

Ted lo fissò.

"Non lo trovi allegro,eh?"disse Barnes."Guarda tu la bottega.

Devo andare in bagno."

Barnes andò via.

Fletcher scese in acqua ed iniziò a camminare mentre una medusa le nuotava vicino,poi appena lei la illuminò se ne andò via.

Fletcher salì delle scalette ed entrò nella stanza del mini sub che era parzialmente in acqua,entrò all'interno,abbassò un pulsante,bloccando un timer,poi lo rialzò.

Harry si svegliò.

Il computer della donna rimasta ai comandi,mostrò uno schermo nero,poi iniziò a riempirsi di numeri.

"Ma che diavolo succede?"disse la donna cliccando sui tasti,ma senza effetto,poi tutto tornò normale.

Fletcher camminava sul fondo tra le meduse "Ehi,è bellissimo qua sotto.

Così tranquillo.

Wow.

Che meraviglia.

È difficile credere che abbiamo un tifone a 300 metri sopra le nostre teste.

È come se stesse nevicando."

Ted vide i monitor.

"Le vedete queste?"disse Fletcher "È pieno di meduse.

Oh mamma che meraviglia."

Le meduse le si avvicinarono.

"Ehi!"disse Fletcher "Si stanno prendendo un po' troppa confidenza.

Mi riesce anche difficile vedere."

"Dio santo,che cosa devi fare?"disse Ted.

"Ma questa roba...sta diventando un po' troppo fitta per me."disse Fletcher.

"Pronto?"disse Ted.

"Le meduse sembrano migliaia e continuano ad arrivare da tutte le parti."disse Fletcher "Non so più dove girarmi,non vedo più niente!"

Ci fu un'interferenza e Norman alzò lo sguardo.

"Pronto?"disse Ted "Pronto?"

"Mi si stanno attaccando addosso!"disse Fletcher che ne tolse una dal suo casco.

"Fletcher,sono il dottor Fielding,nuotaci in mezzo,sono innocue,non preoccuparti."disse Ted ,mentre Barnes tornava.

"Speriamo."disse Fletcher che era piena di meduse "Sono tante!

Sono dappertutto!"

Ted si mise seduto e Barnes si mise a parlare " Fletcher!

Torna indietro!"

"Che ci fanno delle meduse a questa profondità?"disse Ted.

"Credo...credo che sentano il calore!"disse lei "NON RIESCO A LEVARMELE DI DOSSO!

C'E NE HO ANCHE UNA SOTTO LA MUTA!

UNA È ENTRATA!"

"Fletcher voglio che rientri immediatamente!"disse Barnes.

Fletcher,piena di meduse,iniziò ad agitarsi "NO!

SONO ANCHE SOTTO LA MUTA!"

" Fletcher,rientra immediatamente!"disse Barnes.

"OH!"disse Flatcher che si trovò una sostanza flaccida sul vetro "CHE SCHIFO!"

"CONTINUA A MUOVERTI!"disse Barnes "CONTINUA A MUOVERTI!"

"OH MIO DIO!"disse lei mentre le meduse iniziarono a nuotare velocemente e una le andò contro il vetro,poi lei cadde a terra urlando,poi l'acqua le riempì la tuta,fino a che non morì.

Le meduse si allontanarono.

"Oddio,Barnes,è morta,non ci sono più bolle."disse Ted.

"Edmunds."disse Barnes.

"Si,signore?"disse l'altra.

"Vieni subito qui."disse Barnes "È successo ...qualcosa a Fletcher."

I numeri iniziarono a comparire ancora sullo schermo.

Beth toglieva i tentacoli dal cadavere sfigurato di Fletcher e anche dal naso e vicino a lei c'era Norman.

Erano vestiti con un camice bianco.

"Oh Dio..."disse Norman"Quando avevo 5 anni,una volta, uscì in in barca con mio padre.

Lui mi disse di non gettarmi in acqua e io naturalmente lo feci e..."

"Ecco fatto."disse Beth che posò una medusa sul tavolo.

"Oh mamma."disse Norman "...e saltai proprio in mezzo ad un branco di queste.

Non così grosse però.

Credo che ognuna di loro sia riuscita a pungermi.

Non so che cosa abbia sentito questa ragazza,ma per me fu qualcosa la di la del dolore,fu come…

Da allora m'è rimasto il terrore delle meduse."

"Ti sentiresti meglio se ti dicessi che questa non è affatto una medusa."disse Beth mentre toccava l'essere con le pinze.

"Come sarebbe a dire?"disse Norman.

"Sarebbe a dire che meduse come queste non esistono."disse Beth "Anche se lo sembra,questa non è una medusa."

Il corpo di Flaticher fu messo in un sacco nero.

Ted sentì Harry che cantava.

Harry era sotto la doccia "Io sono qui...

Tu sei un'isola speciale...""

Norman busso ad una porta.

"Avanti."disse Barnes e Norman entrò.

"Salve."disse Norman.

Barnes uscì da un altra stanza "Ah,Nonrman ciao.

Accomodati pure.

Vuoi un po' di caffè?"

"No,grazie."dise Norman.

"Conosci bene la dottoressa Halperin?"disse Barnes.

"Io insegnavo all'università di San Diego anni fa e lei ci venne a fare un master."disse Norman.

"Eh...non farne un fatto personale...ma presumo che il tuo non fosse un interesse romantico."disse Barnes con una tazza in mano.

"Scusa,come sarebbe niente di personale?"disse Norman.

"Beh,è una donna bella,giovane e vivace."disse Barnes.

"E allora?"disse Norman "Dove vuoi arrivare?"

"L'hai conosciuta come paziente."disse Barnes.

"Non sono autorizzato a parlarne,spero tu capisca."disse Norman

"Io capisco che un ambiente con atmosfera artificiale a 300 metri sott'acqua,senza collegamenti con la superficie,è l'ambiente più pericoloso che esista sul nostro pianeta."disse Barnes "Se c'è un problema,io lo devo sapere."

"Lei sta bene."disse Norman.

"Lei sta bene?"disse Barnes.

"Già."disse Norman.

"Beth sta bene?"disse Barnes.

"Sta benissimo."disse Norman.

"Ah,ok..."disse Barnes che prese un foglio"Allora mi leggi questo e mi dici che significa?"

"Ma questi sono i miei appunti."disse Norman.

"Che cosa c'è scritto?"disse Barnes.

"Come diavolo li hai avuti?"disse Norman.

"Non dice tentato suicidio?"disse Barnes.

"Aveva dei problemi."disse Norman.

"Non dice terapia elettroshock?"disse Barnes.

"Ma come..."disse Norman.

"Non è così che dice,Norman?"disse Barnes.

"Dove vuoi arrivare?"disse Norman.

"Non t'è sembrato abbastanza importante da informare qualcuno?"disse Barnes "Eri pronto a compromettere la vita di tutto un equipaggio per avere qui una persona che poteva essere di fatto mentalmente instabile!?"

"Ti è familiare il termine iper reazione?"disse Norman.

"Siamo a 300 metri di profondità e ci ritroviamo con una matta che può dare i numeri da un momento all'altro!"disse Barnes "Il gruppo l'hai selezionato tu,Norman!

Perché non me l'hai detto?"

"Quando ho scritto questo rapporto non sapevo che il gruppo si sarebbe trovato a 300 metri..."disse Norman.

"300 metri o 1 metro non fan nessuna differenza!"disse Barnes "Perché non mi hai detto dei problemi mentali?"

"Non credevo che fosse rilevante."disse Norman.

"Beh, non spettava a te deciderlo,va bene?"disse Barnes girandosi.

"Si invece e ancora mi spetta."disse Norman "Fu un tentativo passivo."

"Un tentativo passivo?"disse Barnes tornando indietro.

"Si,le persone che veramente si vogliono uccidere prendono una pistola e si sparano o si buttano giù da un ponte,non telefonano all'amante dicendo "ho preso 20 pasticche,aiutami!"."

"Prese 20 pasticche e tu mi dici che è in perfetta salute?"disse Barnes.

"Ah,non è possibile…"disse Norman.

Ted bussò alla porta.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Barnes "Avanti.

Ted aprì la porta.

"Che vuoi?"disse Barnes.

"È Harry."disse Ted.

"Cosa?"disse Norman "È sveglio?"

"Altro che sveglio."disse Ted.

Harry era in cucina e mangiava,Barnes era seduto al tavolo e Ted appoggiato ad un frigo.

"Barnes,con me avrete un bel problema."disse Harry "Finché il mio amico Norman continua a cucinare così,io da qua non me ne vado."

Norman era in piedi con una tazza in mano,vicino ai fornelli.

"Il toast è ottimo."disse Harry mangiando "Il bacon...meglio.

Oh,ma queste uova...queste uova sono fantastiche…

Norman?

Che ci hai messo dentro?"

Beth era seduta la tavolo e scriveva.

"Ehm..."disse Norman.

"No,no,no."disse Harry "Aspetta,aspetta,non me lo dire.

Secondo me c'è...c'è prezzemolo..."

"Giusto."disse Norman.

"...scalogno..."disse Harry.

"Si."disse Norman.

"...dragoncello..."disse Harry.

"Già."disse Norman.

"...e...e questo cos'è?"disse Harry annusando "È cerfoglio!

È cerfoglio?"

"Esatto."disse Norman e Harry rise "Sono contento che ti piace."

"Vado matto per le uova."disse Harry.

"A quanto pare ti hanno messo di buon umore."disse Beth.

"Quando sei andato giù alla sfera,ti ricordi che cos'è successo?"disse Barnes.

"Si."disse Harry "Sono andato dentro."

"Come hai fatto?"disse Ted "Non c'è nessun portello."

"Ehi...qui ci sono porte dappertutto...eppure non possiamo uscire."disse Harry "Siamo sempre qua."

"Si,questo è vero."disse Barnes.

"Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda,Harry."disse Ted.

"Norman?"disse Harry.

"Si?"disse Norman.

"Perché mi guardi in quel modo?"disse Harry e tutti si voltarono.

"Harry,stai dicendo che ce ne dovremmo andare?"disse Barnes.

"Ma dov'è Fletcher?"disse Harry "Credevo fosse lei la cuoca qui dentro."

"Ha avuto un brutto incidente,Harry."disse Banes "Fletcher è morta."

"Morta?"disse Harry "Come?"

"Le meduse."disse Barnes.

"Meduse?!"disse Harry guardando gli altri "È strano."

"Si,è davvero strano."disse Barnes.

Norman prese un piatto dal forno e lo mise sul tavolo.

"Ecco qua,Harry."disse Norman.

"Cipolle fritte,che meraviglia."disse Harry mangiando.

"Non sono cipolle fritte."disse Norman.

"Buone però."disse Harry.

"Indovina cosa sono."disse Norman.

"Cosa?"disse Harry.

"Calamari."disse Norman.

Harry spalancò gli occhi ed iniziò a sentirsi male.

"Ti senti bene?"disse Norman che iniziò a dare delle pacche sulla spalla ad Harry insieme a Ted.

"Fa un colpo di tosse."disse Ted ed Harry lo fece.

"Tossisci."disse Norman e Harry continuò "Tossisci,tossisci."

Ted gli si mise alle spalle,gli mise le braccia intorno al petto e diede del colpi.

"No,non lo fai bene."disse Norman.

"FERMO!"disse Harry.

"Lascialo parlare."disse Norman "Sta cercando di parlare,fermo."

Ted si allontanò.

"Ma non lo stai a sentire,fermo."disse Norman.

"Oddio."disse Harry "Non sto soffocando,razza di stronzo."

"Ecco,hai visto?"disse Norman.

"Odio i calamari!"disse Harry "Mi fanno schifo."

Norman allontanò il piatto.

"Mi dispiace,cercavo di aiutarti."disse Ted.

Harry bevve.

"Stai bene?"disse Norman.

"Si."disse Harry.

"Harry,ti devo fare una domanda."disse Norman "Ti ricordi che prima di entrare nella sfera tu eri convinto che saremmo morti tutti qua sotto?"

"Si che me lo ricordo."disse Harry ridendo.

"Ne sei ancora convinto?"disse Norman.

Harry annuì "Hai paura di morire,Norman?"

Tutti rimasero il silenzio.

Edmunds era davanti a due schermi dove c'erano numeri che scorrevano costantemente e vide che anche gli altri schermi facevano la stessa cosa.

Ted e Norman camminarono in un corridoio.

"Tutte stronzate."disse Ted.

"Quali."disse Norman.

"Harry ci sta nascondendo qualcosa e tu lo sai benissimo."disse Ted.

"Ma di che stai parlando?"disse Norman e Ted si fermò.

"È stato la dentro."disse Ted "È entrato nella sfera e qualunque cosa abbia visto non ce la vuole dire."

"Ha detto che non si ricorda più niente."disse Norman.

"Oh,Norman,andiamo."disse Ted "E tu te la sei bevuta?"

"Si."disse Norman.

"No,no,tutta quella messa in scena di la era solo per confonderci le idee,riflettici."disse Ted indicando con la mano destra il corridoio "Quello è addirittura disposto a rischiare le vite di tutti quanti noi perché non vuole condividere le sue..."

"Secondo me tutto questo è assurdo."disse Norman.

"Raccoglie materiali per un nuovo libro,vuole vincere il premio nobel."disse Ted allontanandosi.

"Perché tu no?"disse Norman.

"No,beh..."disse Ted voltandosi.

"Eh?"disse Norman.

"Si."disse Ted "Norman,tu mi conosci da quando avevo 17 anni,mi piacerebbe certo..."

"Ted ...Ted,ma tu hai idea di quanto sei stimato?"disse Norman.

"Oh figurati,cosa ho fatto?"disse Ted "Io ho solo scritto una specie di storia a fumetti per la fisica.

Ti tendi conto?

Bor ha pubblicato la teoria quantistica della struttura atomica quando aveva 28 anni.

Einstein la relatività a 26,Newton la gravità a 23…

Norman,in fisica, se non hai sfondato entro i 35 anni è molto probabile che non sfondi più."

"E questo non ha niente a che fare con il tuo antagonismo verso Harry."disse Norman.

"Harry?!"disse Ted.

"Harry."disse Norman.

"Harry?!"disse Ted "A 19 anni ero un ragazzi prodigio."

"Come volevasi dimostrare."disse Noman.

Edmunds salì una scala a chiocciola "Il signor Barnes vorrebbe vederti,Ted."

"Perché?"disse Ted.

"C'è qualcosa che non va nel sistema informatico."disse Edmunds.

IL PRIMO SCAMBIO

Ted,Barnes e Norman erano davanti ai video.

"Hai provato a ripulirlo?"disse Barnes.

"Ci ho provato,ma continua a ricomparire."disse Ted che agitava una matita.

"È una discarica dalla memoria tampone?"disse Barnes.

"No,questo lo escludo."disse Ted "Credo che l'elio influenzi i chip.

Probabilmente un effetto di saturazione."

"In tal caso,che alternative abbiamo?"disse Barnes.

"Bisognerebbe cambiare tutti i chip."disse Ted.

"Ah,per carità."disse Barnes "Gestire questa baracca a mano?

Sarebbero 4 giorni d'inferno."

Norman era seduto su un tavolo a braccia incrociate.

"Salve,capo."disse Harry.

"Ciao,Harry."disse Barnes.

"Ted?"disse Harry "Non hai ancora risolto?"

"È un effetto di saturazione."disse Ted.

"No,non credo proprio,escluso."disse Harry.

"Come sare..."disse Ted.

"Se fosse un effetto di saturazione sarebbe casuale."disse Harry.

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Ted.

"Beh,che è ripetitivo."disse Harry che cliccò su dei tasti e apparve uno schermo nero con delle scritte,poi i numeri furono riportati nella finestra informatica appena aperta e Harry ne selezionò una parte."

"Vedi?"disse Harry "È come un codice."

"Un codice da dove?"disse Barnes.

Harry prese un blocco.

"Ma come hai fatto?"disse Ted.

"Come ci sei riuscito?"disse Barnes.

Harry si sedette "Convertilo in binario."

"Ok."disse Ted che scrisse sulla tastiera ed i numeri iniziarono a scorrere nella finestra.

"Ah,visto?"disse Harry "Lettere separate."

"Harry?"disse Ted.

"Secondo te,arriva dalla sfera?"disse Ted.

"Non lo so."disse Harry.

"Harry,questa missione è classificata ultra top secret,se riesci a tradurre qualcosa è solo per i miei occhi."disse Barnes.

Harry mostrò un foglio con le lettere dell'alfabeto "Se tu fossi in lei come lo impareresti il nostro alfabeto?

Nel modo in cui è configurato su una tastiera."

"Ma riflesso su una palla."disse Ted "Sfericamente.

Una tastiera...ma sferica.

Prendi una tastiera normale,avvolgila intorno a una sfera,poi comincia dal tasto centrale,la "G"e numera le lettere...aspirale verso l'esterno!"

Ted si alzò e andò via.

Sul monitor apparve una tastiera dove le lettere erano sostituite dai numeri.

"TED!"disse Harry "SEI UN GENIO!"

Beth scese dalle scale.

"È vero,Harry,lo sono ancora."disse Ted "Ho ancora la materia grigia."

Harry scrisse e in numeri furono ordinati sfericamente sulla tastiera.

"Accidenti."disse Norman che si mise gli occhiali.

"Ti hanno lasciato gli occhiali."disse Ted con un blocco in mano.

"Tieni."disse Norman che glie li pose "Ti servono?"

"No,grazie."disse Ted che si sedette.

"Ehi,Ted."disse Harry "Non dobbiamo fare altro che inserire i numeri."

Il computer iniziò a tradurre,poi apparvero le scritte e una voce "Salve.

Come stai?

Io sto bene?

Come ti chiami?

Io mi chiamo Jerry."

Tutti rimasero muti e Norman si alzò e si avvicinò,mentre Beth era sconvolta.

"Amici...in 8000 anni di storia questa è la prima volta,la prima volta."disse Harry "Siete in comunicazione con un'intelligenza aliena."

Beth si avvicinò.

"Stai scherzando?"disse Barnes "Deve aver incasinato la traduzione."

"No,non credo proprio."disse Harry.

"Se la tua traduzione è corretta,questo alieno sembra un idiota."disse Barned ed Harry si voltò.

"Perché non può esistere un alieno stupido?"disse Beth"Beh,ne avranno anche loro."

"Ok,ammettiamo pure che il messaggio sia alquanto infantile,ma in realtà direi che è perfetto."disse Ted "È breve,preciso,non aggressivo,è il modo in cui ci si rivolge ad un bambino o a un cane."

Arrivarono altre scritte.

"Ehi,guardate."disse Ted.

"Sta facendo un discorso."disse Barnes.

"Ho piacere di essere in contatto con le vostre entità."disse Jerry "Questo mi piace molto."

"Ok,Harry,chiedigli il cognome."disse Barnes.

"Cosa?!"disse Harry.

"Ne ho bisogno per metterlo nel mio rapporto."disse Barnes "Non posso mettere nel rapporto che ho perso un membro di un equipaggio di un'immersione profonda, per trovare un alieno di nome Jerry.

Per favore,è ridicolo!"

"Senti,secondo me dovremmo dirgli che anche noi siamo felici."disse Ted.

"Chiedigli da dove viene."disse Norman e Harry scrisse ripetendo la frase.

"Io faccio un viaggio,tu fai un viaggio,noi facciamo un viaggio insieme."disse Jerry.

"Un bel programmino."disse Beth.

"Un viaggio da dove?"disse Harry che scrisse.

"Io sono felice."disse Jerry.

"È felice."disse Ted che rise.

"È molto astuto."disse Norman.

Ted provò a scrivere,ma non comparve niente sullo schermo "Che è successo?"

"Accidenti,l'abbiamo perso."disse Harry.

"Non siamo soli."disse Ted "Ragazzi,decisamente non siamo soli.

Harry,sta cercando di prendere contatto con noi."

"Io non credo sia un alieno."disse Norman "Ha detto di essere in contatto con le nostre entità,normalmente un termine del genere si usa in campo spiritico,non scientifico."

"Beh,qualunque cosa sia,prima stava nella sfera,ora è fuori ed è libero di agire."disse Harry.

"Ma come,come sarebbe?"disse Ted.

"Libero di impossessarsi dei nostri computer,di chiamarci al telefono,di venire a bussare alla nostra porta se vuole. "disse Ted.

"Una presenza fisica."disse Ted.

"Forse ora,ma non è detto che lo sia sempre stato."disse Harry.

"A che cosa stai pensando Norman?"disse Barnes.

"A quell'ultima cosa che ha detto :"sono felice"."disse Norman.

"Perché?"disse Harry "Non vuoi che Jerry sia felice,Norman?"

"La verità?"disse Norman.

"Certo,cos'hai in mente?"disse Barnes.

"Io sarei molto più tranquillo se Jerry non provasse emozioni,perché la questione è che,una volta imboccata questa via,...abbiamo in Jerry un essere emotivo confinato per 300 senza nessuno con cui parlare e senza nessuna associazione o crescita emotiva,derivante dal contatto con altri esseri emotivi."disse Norman

"E con questo?"disse Harry.

"Che cosa succede se Jerry si arrabbia?"disse Norman preoccupato.

Le luci continuarono ad illuminare l'astronave.

IL MOSTRO

Poco tempo dopo Norman era nella stanza dei monitor da solo,seduto su una sedia e sentiva dei botti "Edmunds?

Che cos'è questo rumore?"

Il sonar mostrò l'immagine di un colossale calamaro,ma Norman non se ne accorse.

"Lo senti?"disse Norman "Non lo senti questo battito?

Che cos'è questo rumore?

Edmunds,riesci a sentirmi?

Che cos'è questo rumore?"

Norman alzò la testa.

Barnes e Ted erano al tavolo nella mensa.

"Sei proprio una gran donna,Beth."disse Barnes "Vorrei averti conosciuta in una situazione diversa,sia Norman mi ha detto quando..."

"Norman ti ha detto che cosa?"disse Beth.

"Beh,mettiamola in questo modo:se Jerry potesse leggere nella tua mente,si annoierebbe con le nostre."disse Barnes.

I battiti si udirono ancora.

Norman si guardò intorno "Edmunds che cos'è questo rumore?

Edmunds,mi ricevi?"

Ted guardò in alto sentendo il rumore.

"Barnes?"disse Norman "Barnes,qui Norman.

Perché Edmunds non mi risponde?

Sta succedendo qualcosa.

Barnes?"

Tutti corsero da Norman e in quel momento dei tentacoli oscurarono il vetro sul soffitto.

Poco dopo Barnes era seduto alla scrivania "Norman?

Beth?"

I due si stavano mettendo le tute da immersione.

"Non vedo molto chiaramente...ma sembra che Edmunds si trovi su un lato dell'habitat."disse Barnes "Io non rilevo niente sul sonar,ma state attenti la fuori."

I due si gettarono in acqua e Beth aveva il fucile.

"Beth?"disse Barnes "Norman?

Premete i pulsanti di risposta per favore?"

I due camminarono vicino ad una delle colonne di metallo dell'habitat.

"Che cos'hai detto a Barnes?"disse Beth.

"A che proposito?"disse Norman.

"A proposito di me,Norman?"disse Beth "Gli hai detto che presi 20 pasticche e cercai di suicidarmi.

Non è vero?"

"Aveva i miei appunti,che cosa volevi che facessi?"disse Norman.

"E glie l'hai detto a chi telefonai,Norman?"disse Beth.

I due sentirono i boati e puntarono le torce verso il tetto dell'habitat dove videro Edmunds a penzoloni che sbatteva contro la parete.

"Oh Dio."disse Norman.

Beth iniziò a salire la scaletta fino ad arrivare al corpo.

"Norman?"disse Barnes "Rispondi.

Beth?

Norman?

Beth?

Avete scoperto cos'era quel battito?"

Il vetro del casto di Edmunds era distrutto,il basco abbozzato,il volto era bianco pallido,quasi blu,era senza occhi e c'era una spaccatura che andava dai lati della bocca fino alla fine della mascella.

Beth urlò e per non cadere afferrò la gamba di Edmunds che perse la scarpa.

Beth vide che il piede aveva delle spaccature e che il sangue era congelato.

Norman le guardò il volto e poi si guardò intorno,come fece anche Beth.

"Beth,non capisco."disse Norman "Che cosa può averla ridotta così?"

Beth iniziò a tastare le gambe di Edmunds "Oh mio Dio.

Norman è come una bambola di pezza.

Come se non avesse più le ossa."

"E incredibile."disse Norman.

Harry era nel suo letto e leggeva un libro con la copertina verde scura e con tentacoli sopra e pensava "Tentacoli lunghi 8 metri.

Un mostro terrificante."

Harry smise di leggere.

"Andiamo."disse Norman mentre lui e l'altra avevano preso il corpo "Vieni."

Un uovo bianco,grande come la testa di un uomo,dalla forma ovale,cadde dall'alto,poi altre uova caddero.

"Che c'è?"disse Norman.

"Ma che cosa sono?"disse Beth.

Norman alzò la testa e vide altre uova "Beth?

Ma che significa?

Rispondimi che significa,Beth?"

"Norman!"disse Beth "C'è qualcosa lassù!"

Barnes vide l'immagine sul sonar " Ragazzi rilevo qualcosa sul sonar.

Non siete soli la fuori."

"MA CHI DIAVOLO È CHE DEPONE UOVA COSÌ?"disse Beth "VIENI VIA NORMAN!

DAI,SBRIGATI!

DOBBIAMO ANDARCENE,PRESTO!"

"Va bene!"disse Norman "Va bene!"

I due si gettarono di sotto,portando il corpo,mentre c'erano cascate di uova che venivano giù.

"Sbrigati,vieni via!"disse Beth "Andiamo!"

"Si,si,ho capito,va bene?"disse Norman.

"Ma che succede qui?"disse Beth.

"Norman è a cento metri,e si sta avvicinando."disse Barnes"Venite via da li."

"SI,RIENTRIAMO!"disse Beth.

I due corsero trascinando il cadavere mentre le uova continuavano a venire giù a frotte.

"Ma che roba è?!"disse Norman.

"NON LO SO!"disse Beth "NON LO SO!"

"70 metri, a che distanza siete?"disse Barnes.

Beth prese in mano,per qualche secondo,una delle uova flaccide.

"Che cosa può essere?"disse Norman "CHE PUÒ ESSERE,BETH?!"

"NON LO SO!"disse Beth.

"È a 40 metri!"disse Barnes "Muoversi!

Muoversi!

Muoversi!"

"DAI,NORMAN!"disse Beth "SBRIGATI!

DAI!

DAI!"

"Vi sta raggiungendo,muovetevi!"disse Barnes.

Beth pestò una delle uova e da esse uscì un piccolo calamaro,poi i due salirono la scaletta con il cadavere."

Barnes alzò la testa,poi il sonar non rilevò più nulla e le uova smisero di cadere.

I due si rivestirono.

"Mi serve un rapporto,Beth."disse Barnes.

"Non lo so che diavolo succede la fuori."disse Beth "Ci sono uova dappertutto."

"Avresti dovuto portarne uno dentro."disse Barnes.

"Probabilmente quelle uova di pasqua sono la causa della morte di Edmunds."disse Norman.

"Io voglio parlare con Jerry."disse Norman.

Nell'obitorio c'erano 2 cadaveri.

POSTI DI COMBATTIMENTO

"Norman,se vogliamo parlare con questa cosa dobbiamo avere una strategia."disse Barnes.

"Si,un piano preciso."disse Norman mentre scendeva le scalette della sala comando seguito da Ted"Dobbiamo avere un obbiettivo,dobbiamo capire a chi ci rivolgiamo e dobbiamo essere specifici."

"Cosa è una strategia?"disse Jerry.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Barnes.

"Jerry?"disse Norman "Jerry?

Tu riesci a sentirmi?"

"Si,Norman."disse Jerry.

"Allora hai sentito tutte le cose di cui stavamo parlando."disse Norman.

"Si,Norman."disse Jerry.

"Ah,fantastico."disse Barnes.

"Sono felice anche io."disse Jerry.

"Jerry,ciao,è Ted che ti parla..."disse Ted "Ecco,beh io sono quello...che ha decifrato la storia dei..."

"Lascia stare,smettila."disse Zeus "Digli che ora dobbiamo parlare.

Digli che adesso dobbiamo discutere tra noi."

"No."disse Jerry e le schermate si riempirono della stessa parola.

"Jerry?"disse Norman "Jerry,mi ascolti?"

È arrabbiato.

Jerry ti prego rispondi."

"Stacchiamo la spina è basta."disse Barnes.

"Forse non è così semplice."disse Norman.  
"Si,che è semplice!"disse Barnes "Noi lo lasciamo in pace e lui lascia in pace noi."

"Forse lui non vuol essere lasciato in pace."disse Norman "È stato qua sotto ,in isolamento, per più di 300 anni,chissà forse si sente solo."

"Si sente solo?"disse Barnes.

"Voglio parlare ora."disse Jerry "Subito.

Adesso."

Improvvisamente si udì un ticchettio meccanico.

Beth entrò "Che cos'è?"

"Il sonar sta rilevando qualcosa fuori."disse Barnes andando al sonar.

"Jerry tutti noi ti riteniamo una affascinante è meravigliosa entità e vorremmo parlare con te per ore e ore,sul serio,questo lo capisci,non è vero?""disse Norman.

"Io non voglio smettere."disse Jerry "No."

"Vedi,con la tua grande intelligenza e saggezza tu devi capire che delle entità come siamo noi,necessitano di riservatezza."disse Norman "Insomma dobbiamo parlare fra noi qualche volta."

"Voi avete paura?"disse Jerry.

"No,no,no."disse Norman "Noi siamo…

Jerry sai come stanno le cose…

Jerry?

Jerry?

Jerry?…."

"Dov'è andato?"disse Beth.

"Merda."disse Norman.

"C'è qualcosa che blocca tutto quanto la fuori."disse Barnes.

Beth vide che le uova piovevano di nuovo "Di nuovo."

"Variazione termica dei sensori perimetrali."disse Barnes mentre sul compiuter si accese un allarme,poi ci furono delle vibrazioni e tutti guardarono in alto.

"Che cos'è?"disse Beth.

"Qualcosa fa reagire la rete dei sensori."disse Barnes.

"Non abbiamo nessuna difesa?"disse Beth.

"Una c'è:possiamo elettrificare il rivestimento dell'habitat,ma attivando questo dispositivo provocheremmo un corto circuito e un incendio."disse Barnes "Sensore periferico attivato.

Sto costruendo un'immagine.

75 metri e si sta avvicinando."

"Porca miseria,è lungo 12 metri."disse Ted.

"45 metri."disse Barnes "Si schiarisce.

È la stessa immagine che ho visto quando voi siete usciti a cercare Edmunds."

"Sembra un gigantesco calamaro."disse Beth.

"Un calamaro grande quanto l'intero habitat?"disse Ted "Non esiste al mondo."

"Può darsi,ma non vuol dire che non sia qui."disse Beth.

"Nuova immagine,25 metri."disse Barnes e la struttura tremò.

"Che sta succedendo,Barnes?"disse Ted "

"Io non..."disse Barnes e la struttura tremò ancora.

"Jerry?"disse Norman "Jerry?

Se riesci a sentirmi...sono Norman.

Se ti abbiamo fatto arrabbiare..."

Ci fu un'altra scossa,poi dei valori iniziarono a calare e scattò un allarme.

"C'è una caduta di pressione."disse Barnes "Ted,vai in sala controllo e aspettami la."

"Perché?"disse Ted.

"VAI E NON FARE DOMANDE!"disse Barnes "Dopo ti spiego."

Si udirono dei tonfi provenire da soffitto.

"E adesso?"disse Norman "Questo rumore che cos'è?"

"Dev'essere proprio sopra di noi?"disse Barnes.

"Si,si,lo so dov'è."disse Norman "Ma che cos'è?"

Harry era nel suo letto e dormiva.

Beth chiamò Norman con il braccio ed indicò la scritta sul computer.

"Sono qui."disse Jerry.

L'habitat tremò e i ripiani con sopra i piatti si rovesciarono,poi alcune viti saltarono e l'acqua iniziò ad entrare.

Ted arrivò in sala macchine mentre la struttura tremava.

"Ehi,sono in sala controllo!"disse Ted "C'è una falla qua dentro!

Ci siete?"

Ci furono dei corto circuiti,la struttura tremò,poi un tubo si ruppe e l'acqua finì su Ted.

"Sono qui."disse Jerry.

"Ted?"disse Barnes "Ted?"

"Porca miseria!"disse Ted.

"Ted,mi ricevi?"disse Barnes.

"Si!"disse Ted.

"Devi aumentare la pressione dell'ambiente per mandare fuori l'acqua."disse Barnes "Hai capito,sono stato chiaro?"

"Aumentare la pressione?"disse Ted "Ma non si esaurisce la provvista d'aria?"

"Se l'Habitat si riempie d'acqua tu non puoi uscire!"disse Barnes "C'è una manopola rossa,devi girarla!"

Ci furono altre scosse.

"Ted,la pressione sta scendendo,verremo schiacciati come una lattina!"disse Barnes "Trova la manopola rossa,Ted!

É l'unica che c'è nella sala!

Presto!"

"L'HO TROVATA!"disse Ted che girò una manopola su un tubo.

"Molto bene."disse Barnes "Bene, si sente l'aumento di pressione.

Attento,non esagerare,comincia a decrescere!"

Un conto circuito con scintille mandò Ted contro una macchina alle sue spalle e gli ferì la testa.

Ted cadde a terra.

L'acqua continuò ad entrare.

"TED!"disse Barnes "NELL'ALTRO SENSO!

LA PRESSIONE È TROPPO ALTA!

TED!

QUA ESPLODIAMO!

MI SENTI O NO?

TED,CHIUDI LA VALVOLA!"

I vassoi nella cucina facevano letteralmente i salti e l'acqua continuava ad entrare.

"Andiamo."disse Beth che corse nei corridoio con Noman mentre a struttura tremava.

"ECCOLO!"disse Norman "È QUI!

ACCIDENTI!"

Beth andò a soccorrere Ted.

"Norman,mi senti?"disse Barnes.

"Che c'è?"disse Norman.

"Norman riesci a sentirmi?"disse Barnes "Norman?

Gira la manopola rossa,presto."

"Da quale parte?"disse Norman.

"In sento orario,chiudila."disse Barnes.

Norman chiuse la valvola "Fatto!

MA QUI...QUI ENTRA ANCORA ACQUA!"

"Allora non è l'involucro esterno,sono le tubature interne,sono solo perdite."disse Barnes "Tutto ok"

La struttura tremò più forte,Barnes si tenne al tavolo per non cadere,mentre un monitor cadde sulla sua scrivania,delle scintille uscirono dalla macchina e Norman andò a sbattere contro uno dei macchinari.

"MA CHE C'È LA FUORI?!"urlò Beth.

"Norman...ascoltami bene."disse Barnes "Qualunque cosa sia non intende mollare.

Devi tirare la leva verde che dice sistema alta tensione."

Norman afferrò una leva con entrambe le mani.

"NO!"disse Beth "HA DETTO CHE PROVOCA UN INCENDIO!

BARNES,L'HAI DETTO TU CHE ANDREBBE TUTTO A FUOCO!"

"Così moriremo comunque!"disse Barnes "Provaci!"

"MA NON HAI SENTITO BETH?"disse Norman.

"Non darle,retta,è pazza!"disse Barnes "Tira la leva verde!"

Ci furono altre scosse.

"NORMAN,LA VUOI TIRARE O NO?"disse Barnes.

"CHE STAI CERCANDO DI FARE?"disse Barnes "QUELLO CI STA FREGANDO!

NON LA TIRARE!"

"MI DICE DI NON FARLO!"disse Norman.

"Non puoi darle retta!"disse Barnes "TIRA QUELLA MALEDETTA LEVA!"

"Ascoltami Norman,se provochiamo un incendio noi..."disse Beth.

"SBRIGATI!"disse Barnes.

"MA CHE COSA DOVREI FARE?!"disse Norman.

"NON LA TIRARE!"disse Beth.

Il vetro della sala mensa iniziò a creparsi dopo l'ultima scossa.

"QUI SI STA FERMANDO TUTTO NORMAN!"urlò Barnes "STIAMO IMBARCANDO TONNELLATE D'ACQUA!"

"NORMAN,SCOPPIERÀ UN INCENDIO!"disse Beth "NON C'È VIA D'USCITA!"

"NORMAN,MI SENTI?!"urlò Barnes "NON PERDERE ALTRO TEMPO!

TIRALA!"

"E CHE FACCIO, QUI SALTA TUTTO,BETH!"urlò Norman che abbassò la leva e le scosse cessarono.

"Siamo vivi?"disse Norman "Non devi mica sempre aver ragione.

Eh?"

"Si."disse lei "Certo."

"Mi date un'aspirina?"disse Ted.

Scatto l'allarme antincendio.

"Oh Dio."disse Barnes "Norman,abbiamo un incendio nella sala comando.

Va su a vedere.

Io arrivo con la maschera antigas in caso di bisogno."

Barnes si allontanò.

"Io vi ucciderò tutti."disse Jerry "Io vi ucciderò tutti."

Beth e Norman arrivarono nella sala comando invasa dalle fiamme.

"DOVE SONO GLI ENTINTORI?"disse Norman "NON LI TROVO!"

"SONO LAGGIÙ!"disse Beth.

"AH,TROVATI!"disse Norman,mentre Ted arrivava.

"COME FUNZIONA?"disse Norman.

"LEVA LA SICURA!"disse Ted"NE SERVONO ANCORA?"

"CI SONO QUELLI DELLE CABINE!"disse Beth prendendo un estintore,mentre Ted corse via salendo una scala verticale.

Barnes posò due estintori a terra e prese delle maschere,ma le porte di metallo di sicurezza si chiusero.

Non potendo superare la prima Barnes tornò indietro,prese una scatola e la mise la tra seconda porta e la parete bloccandola.

Ted attivò nella stanza dove Harry dormiva,cominciando a scuoterlo "HARRY?

HARRY,SVEGLIATI?

HARRY,MA CHE TI SUCCEDE?

MERDA!"

Ted si allontanò,prendendo gli estintori e scendendo la scala.

Barnes mise i piedi dall'altra parte della porta,ma la valigia si staccò e la porta lo stritolò fino a dividerlo in due.

"IL FUOCO VIENE DAI PANNELLI DEL SOFFITTO!"disse Norman "VA A CONTROLLARE NELLA SALA MENSA!"

"OK VADO SU!"disse Beth salendo la scala.

"Io vi ucciderò tutti."disse Jerry mentre Norman usava l'estintore.

Beth vide che il fuoco si propagava a terra da solo.

"Io vi ucciderò tutti."disse Jerry.

"No,Jerry."disse Norman terrorizzato "No."

Un'esplosione scaglio Norman contro una parete e gli fece perdere coscienza.

Ted corse nel corridoio mentre il fuoco lo inseguiva tramite il soffitto "NOOO!"

Entrando nella stanza vide Norman a terra "NORMAN!

STAI BENE?

TIENI DURO,ARRIVO!"

Ted iniziò a usare gli estintori "DAI VIENI!"

Una placca di metallo si staccò dal soffitto,mandando scintille e colpì Ted alla testa,mandandolo in ginocchio,poi gli cadde sulla schiena.

Ted vide,tramite la grata,che il fuoco al piano di sotto stava raggiungendo delle bombole "Norman!

Devi uscire!"

L'esplosione lo carbonizzo.

Nella sala mensa c'erano esplosioni continue anche da dentro gli armadietti,poi tutto il fuoco si spense da solo.

Beth rimase fissa a guardare l'ambiente della cucina.

In obitorio c'erano 4 cadaveri e alcune stanze erano bruciate.

Al livello più basso si era formato uno strato sottile d'acqua.

Norman era in sala controllo,seduto ai computer "Qui parla Norman,Jerry.

Riesci a sentirmi?

Jerry,sono Norman.

Sei li?

Sono Norman.

Jerry ,chi ha spento l'incendio?

Jerry,chi l'ha spento?"

"Dov'è l'entità di controllo Harold C. Barnes?"disse Harry "Non percepisco più tale entità."

"Non puoi percepirla perché Barnes è morto."disse Norman "È stato segato in 2 da una porta."

"Io non percepisco l'entità Ted."disse Jerry.

"Lo so,è accaduto qualcosa anche a Ted."disse Norman.

"Riportalo qui."disse Jerry.

"Non posso."disse Norman.

"Riporta qui l'entità Ted."disse Jerry "Era divertente."

"Non posso,non ne ho il potere."disse Norman "C'è stato un incendio e...e io mi sono bloccato.

Non l'ho aiutato.

Io lo volevo fare,ma non ci sono riuscito.

Lo conoscevo da quando aveva 17 anni e l'ho lasciato morire.

Farò i conti con la mia coscienza in un altro momento,se potrò."

"Ti è piaciuto il calamaro gigante?"disse Jerry.

"Lo hai fatto tu Jerry?"disse Norman.

"Ti è piaciuto il calamaro gigante?"disse Jerry "Ti è piaciuto?

Posso manifestarlo ancora per te."

"No,no,basta così,no."disse Norman alzando le mani "Non fa niente.

No,Jerry...

Jerry?

È molto importante non fare altro per il momento,va bene?

Per favore."

"Io non voglio smettere."disse Jerry.

"Jerry tu devi smettere."disse Norman "Jerry,ascoltami,è una cosa...essenziale.

Le tue...le tue manifestazioni danneggiano le nostre entità e ben presto non avrai più nessuna entità con cui parlare,con cui giocare e ti ritroverai di nuovo solo.

Perché non sei in grado di controllarti.

Perché con tutti i tuoi poteri non hai il potere di fermare te stesso,non è così Jerry?"

"Smettila di chiamarmi Jerry."disse Jerry.

"Quale nome preferisci?"disse Norman."Jerry?

Jerry?

Quale nome vuoi?

Jerry?"

La sfera era ferma dentro l'astronave.

Harry era in sala mensa,seduto,e leggeva il libro con i tentacoli sulla copertina.

Norman lo raggiunse "Ciao Harry,come ti senti?"

"Norman?"disse Harry.

"Hai visto che è successo?"disse Norman.

"Che cosa?"disse Harry.

"Sto parlando dell'assalto che abbiamo subito."disse Norman "Lo sai che c'è stato un assalto all'istallazione,no?"

"No,devo aver dormito tutto il tempo."disse Harry.

"Hai dormito tutto il tempo?"disse Norman.

"Beh ero stanco morto."disse Harry.

"Ma come non ti ha disturbato il fumo...e i rumori...e tutto il resto?"disse Norman avvicinandosi"Niente?"

"Norman,l'hai mai letto questo libro?"disse Harry "20000 leghe sotto i mari?

L'ho trovato nel bagno,probabilmente lasciato da qualcuno che voleva fare lo spiritoso.

Io l'ho sempre adorato questo libro...ma non sono mai riuscito a superare pagina 87,troppo pauroso."

"Mi sembri stranamente indifferente vista la situazione."disse Norman.

"Ah,tu dici,Norman?"disse Harry "E con tutto il tuo panico e la tua agitazione che hai combinato?"

"Quindi lo sai che mi sono agitato."disse Norman che girò intorno al tavolo "Hai visto Beth?"

"No."disse Harry "Deve essere con gli altri."

"Quali altri?"disse Norman "Barnes e Ted sono morti,Harry.

Non c'è rimasto più nessuno qua sotto che sappia mandare avanti questa baracca.

Lo capisci?

L'incendio ha messo fuori uso gli strumenti elettronici ...abbiamo consumato quasi tutta la nostra riserva d'ossigeno...e tu stai li a leggere il tuo libro."

Beth entrò nella stanza "Bisogna andare a fare il reset al mini sub.

Se non si spinge il bottone ogni 12 ore quello torna in superficie,ve ne ricordate?"

"Vado io."disse Harry.

"No."disse Norman alzandosi "Vado io."

"Sei sicuro?"disse Harry.

"Si,certo."disse Norman.

"Se finisce la tempesta è l'unico modo per tornare in superficie."disse Beth.

"Ti posso parlare un secondo?"disse Norman e i due andarono nel corridoio vicino ad una scaletta,mentre Harry leggeva.

"Non voglio che Harry si avvicini a quel mini sub."disse Norman.

"Perché?"disse Beth "Se ne andrebbe senza di noi?"

"Oh credo che se ne sia già andato senza di noi,credo che Harry sia in tutt'altro posto."disse Norman "Lo sai che ha dormito per tutto l'attacco?

Non trovi che la cosa sia un tantino strana?"

Norman scese la scaletta.

"Beh,allora siamo rimasti tu e io baby."disse Beth.

Norman si fermò a metà scala "Tu e io Beth?"

"Già."disse lei "Vado in sala controllo,ti tengo d'occhio da li."

Norman continuò a scendere e poco dopo era in acqua.

Arrivo nella stanza del mini sub che aveva sopra di se una circonferenza di metallo,con quattro protuberanze.

Norman si calò dentro il mezzo "Reset…

Reset,dove diavolo stai?"

Norman vide il pulsante e lo abbassò "Ah,eccoti qua."

Alzando il pulsante il conto alla rovescia iniziò.

Poco dopo Norman camminava sul fondo e notò che c'erano delle bolle che uscivano fuori dal tubo.

"Beth,è normale che ci siano delle bolle...che vengono fuori da...vengono fuori dappertutto?"disse Norman "Beth,credo che mi escano delle bolle da tubo di respirazione."

Norman iniziò a toccare la tuta "Beth?

Beth mi puoi dire che devo fare?

Mi si sta annebbiando tutto.

Beth?!

Beth c'è qualcosa che non va!"

Norman iniziò a camminare velocemente "Me ne devo andare di qua!

DIMMI CHE DEVO FARE!

QUALE BOTTONE DEVI SPINGERE?"

Nomran inciampò e cadde,perdendo la torcia "MA DOVE DIAVOLO SEI FINITA?

AIUTAMI!

AIUTAMI!

OH MIO DIO,BETH!

NON CREDO CHE CE LA FARÒ A TORNARE INDIETRO!

BETH?!

BETH?"

AIUTAMI!"

Norman camminava alla cieca "BETH?

DIMMI CHE DEVO FARE!

IO NON RESPIRO PIÙ!"

Norman stava per andare contro un masso.

"Ehi,attendo a quella roccia."disse Harry che lo osservava da uno schermo"Sono io,Harry."

"Dimmi che cosa devo fare,Harry!"disse Norman.

"Gira intorno alla roccia."disse Harry e Norman ubbidì.

"Da quale parte devo girare?"disse Norman.

"Passa sulla sulla destra del montante."disse Harry.

"Mi scoppiano le orecchie!"disse Norman correndo "Harry!

Non riesco più a respirare!"

Harry?"

"Ma si,certo che respiri."disse Harry "Hai solo una valvola difettosa.

Non sarà la tua morte."

"IO NON SO NEMMENO DA CHE PARTE STO ANDANDO LO CAPISCI?"disse Norman.

"Lo vedi il portello?"disse Harry "È davanti a te."

"Harry mi fa male il naso!"disse Norman.

Harry si alzò dal suo posto.

"Non ce la faccio!"disse Norman "LA PRESSIONE MI SFONDA I TIMPANI,NON RIESCO A RESPIRARE!

TI PREGO,AIUTAMI!"

Norman afferrò la scaletta,ma in quel momento apparve un serpente marino.

Aveva la testa enorme,rispetto al corpo sottilissimo e allungato,e la bocca aveva denti smisurati.

L'essere gli andò contro al vetro del casco,Norman urlò e cadde a terra,poi il serpente andò contro il suo vetro altre 2 volte,mentre lui urlava a squarcia gola,poi nuotò via.

Poco dono Norman era a terra,accanto al buco che dava sull'acqua,senza casco e accanto a lui c'era Harry.

"Dov'è Beth?"disse Norman.

"Controlla la respirazione,rallenta."disse Harry "Stai andando in Hyper ventilazione."

"Dov'è Beth?"disse Norman "Ha detto che mi...che mi teneva d'occhio."

"L'ho cercata dappertutto,ma non l'ho trovata."disse Harry.

"Ma dove...dov'è finita?"disse Norman.

La tuta di Beth mancava.

Norman e Harry andarono davanti ai monitor e videro Beth che usciva dalla camera che dava sull'astronave.

"L'aveva detto che andava fuori?"disse Normana all'orecchio di Harry.

"No."disse Harry.

"Beth."disse Norman.

"Norman?"disse Beth "Non riesco a sentirti."

"Se non ti sente,perché risponde?"disse Harry.

"Beth dove sei andata?"disse Norman.

"Sono uscita in cerca di roba da mangiare."disse Beth mentre camminava nella grotta "Siamo senza viveri."

"Io vengo dalla cambusa,si è tutto sotto sopra,ma c'è parecchio da mangiare."disse Harry.

"Sei andata a cercare viveri nell'astronave?"disse Norman "Sembra un po' strano,non ti pare?"

"No,cos'è che ti sembra strano?"disse Beth.

"Beh,anche se ci fossero provviste,non sarebbero vecchie di 300 anni?"disse Norman.

"Si,speravo di trovare almeno un congelatore,giusto."disse Beth "Magari una bottiglia di alcol."

"Sta mentendo,sta mentendo su tutto quanto."disse Harry.

"Harry è li vicino a te?"disse Beth.

"No."disse Harry sotto voce scuotendo la testa "No,no."

"Ehm,ma perché non ne parliamo quando torni,ci vediamo in sala mensa,eh?"disse Norman "Ti offro una tazza di caffè.

C'è ne ancora di caffè,no?"

"Ma quanto sei spiritoso."disse Beth "Ok,lo prenderò nero,come il mio umore."

"Va bene,ci vediamo."disse Norman "Ci vediamo fra un po'."

Harry cliccò su un pulsante "Abbiamo due componenti qui.

Beth e quest'ambiente subacqueo.

Mettili insieme e ottieni una potentissima bomba."

Beth camminò nei corridoi.

Harry era seduto al tavolo,mentre Norman era in piedi.

"Buon per te che mi sono trovato a passare io."disse Harry.

"In effetti me la sono vista proprio brutta."disse Norman.

"Ehi..."disse Beth "Com'è andata nel mini sub?"

"Veramente mi sono trovato alquanto in difficoltà."disse Norman.

"Ah si?"disse Beth.

"Si."disse Norman "Ma non avevi detto che mi avresti sorvegliato dalla sala controllo?"

"Certo,ma...Harry ha detto che mi sostituiva,infatti ti sei seduto... ai monitor."disse Beth.

Harry rise.

"Ma che vi prende?"disse Beth.

"Ero nei guai."disse Norman "E tu dov'eri?"

"Ma che stai dicendo?"disse Beth.

"Che sto dicendo?"disse Norman "Beh,io so solo che se vai a cercare viveri vecchi di 300a anni nell'astronave,mentre qui ci sono provviste in abbondanza non sei del tutto normale."

"Ma che diavolo...?"disse Beth andando verso la credenza "Ma qui non...qui non ce n'è..."

Beth rimase bloccata quando vide che gli armadietti e il frigo erano pieni,poi si voltò "

"Ta da…."disse Harry "Una vera cornucopia."

"Ce le ha nascoste lui."disse Beth.

"Secondo te,ho nascosto tutti quei viveri?"disse Harry.

"I...io non lo so che cosa succede,ma...mi ricordo che stavo qui e...non c'era niente negli armadietti."disse Beth "E nemmeno nel...frigorifero."

"Perché,Beth?"disse Norman con lo sguardo fisso "Perché Harry l'avrebbe fatto?

Perché avrebbe dovuto ingannarti."

"Non lo so."disse Beth "Norman,io so solo…"

"Non lo sai,eh?"disse Norman.

"AH...TE L'HO APPENA DETTO!"disse Beth "STAVO PROPRIO QUI DAVANTI!

E QUESTE PROVVISTE NON C'ERANO AFFATTO!"

"Pronto,la dottoressa Halperin?"disse Harry "La dottoressa Halperin è pregata di tornare alla realtà."

"La smetti?"disse Beth "Ecco,vedi cosa sta cercando di farmi?"

Norman si avvicinò "No,aspetta.

Tu ti eri impegnata a tenermi d'occhio e non l'hai fatto,dici che Harry ha detto qualcosa che invece non ha detto,dici che gli armadietti erano vuoti, invece sono pieni…

Clinicamente questi si chiamano sintomi di una sindrome psicotica,d'accordo?"

"IO NON SONO PAZZA,NORMAN!"disse Beth "VUOI ORDINARMI UNO PSICOFARMACO?!

COSA VUOI?!

E LIBERARTI DI ME UN'ALTRA VOLTA?!

BEH,NON LO SO SE TI CONVIENE QUI SOTTO NORMAN,OK?

E io non sono psicotica!"

"Facciamo una mini sindrome psicotica?"disse Norman.

"Sei malvagio."disse Beth.

"Beth!"disse Norman.

"CHE VUOI?"disse Beth.

"Io stavo la sotto e non...non riuscivo a respirare,ero in iper ventilazione e lui mi ha salvato!"disse Norman.

"Ma io..."disse Beth.

"NO,NO,FAMMI PARLARE!"disse Norman "ADESSO TU MI VORRESTI CONVINCERE CHE LUI TI HA IMBROGLIATO,PERCHÉ?

NON SIAMO MICA NEL PAESE DELLE MERAVIGLIE!

TE NE SEI DIMENTICATA?

SIAMO TU E IO,BABY.

TI SEMBRA ASSURDO PENSARE CHE A QUESTO PUNTO TU SEI UN PERICOLO PER TE STESSA?

UN PERICOLO PER TUTTI QUANTI NOI?!

PER VIA DELLA TUA IRA...VERSO DI ME,PER UNA COSA ACCADUTA,PER QUANTO GRAVE FOSSE,10 O 15 ANNI FA E CHE È ANCORA COSÌ DISTORTA NELLA TUA MENTE!

IO ERO LA FUORI E TU PER POCO NON MI FACEVI MORIRE!

MENTRE LUI HA CERCATO DI SALVARMI LA VITA!"

"Ti prego,senti..."disse Beth.

"E ora pretendi pure che io non mi fidi di Harry?"disse Norman.

"SI,È COSÌ!"disse Beth "NON TI DEVI FIDARE DI HARRY!

VOGLIE CHE TU MI GUARDI IN FACCIA E CHE MI CREDA,ALMENO UNA VOLTA,NORMAN!

Non ci riesci.

Guardami,pensi che non ti stia dicendo la verità?"

"Tu mi hai lasciato solo,Beth."disse Norman.

"Preferisci credere a Harry?"disse Beth "Norman ,per me va bene.

Ok.

Perché lui ha fatto di tutto,meno che separare il Mar Rosso da quando siamo qui sotto giusto?

Però io ti assicuro...ti assicuro che...tra noi,quello che mente e lui."

Norman si avvicinò "Qui non si tratta di Harry.

No,Beth.

Parliamo del vero problema."

"Lui non te l'ha detto cosa c'è dentro la sfera."disse Beth "Non glie l'hai detto,vero?

Non gli hai detto cosa c'è dentro la sfera."

"E tu che cosa ne sai,Beth?"disse Harry.

"Tu ci sei entrata nella sfera?"disse Norman "Rispondimi,ci sei entrata nella sfera?

Perché non mi rispondi Beth?

Ti ho fatto una domanda."

"Tu,non ci parli con me,l'hai dimenticato?"disse Beth andando via.

"Rispondi alla mia domanda."disse Norman,ma lei andò "Che cosa ne pensi,Harry?

Credi che sia entrata nella sfera?"

"Non lo so."disse Harry bevendo.

Norman vide il libro a terra "Tieni.

T'è caduto il libro."

Norman vide che Harry stava leggendo lo stesso identico libro,poi indietreggiò, urtò la credenza e vide che era piena di libri uguali,di cui uno cadde.

Guardò verso Harry che continuava a leggere,poi aprì delle credenze e le trovò riempite di libri uguali,due di essi caddero,poi Norman richiuse.

Un altro libro cadde dal nulla.

Norman fissò Harry che non notò nulla.

Beth guardò lo specchio del bagno ed iniziò a prendere pillole.

Aveva la camicetta e i pantaloni della muta.

"Jerry?"disse Norman entrando in sala controllo "Cos'è che Harry non mi dice?

Jerry lo so che tu sei presente,tu sei sempre presente.

Che cosa c'è dentro la sfera,Jerry?

Harry sta leggendo questo libro:20000 leghe sotto i mari.

Quello che mi rende nervoso è che dopo pagina 87...ci sono solo pagine bianche."

Norman sfogliò il libro "Perché?

Perché è entrato nella sfera..."

Normani si mise la mano sinistra,con i libro,in testa "...e ne è uscito così?

Perché?

Perché?

Perché Jerry?

Perché questo libro è soltanto mezzo libro?"

Norman tolse il libro dalla testa "Perché?

Perché?

Che sta succedendo,Jerry?"

"Smettila di chiamarmi Jerry."disse Jerry.

Norman si mise ad un tavolino,nella stanza,con una lampada sopra,dei fogli,un blocco e una matita "Lui ha fatto "G" uguale a 1.

Ok questo è giusto.

Poi ha fatto "B"uguale...a 2.

Ok.

Ha fatto "H" uguale a 3.

Eh,questo non va bene.

Harry ha capito male il codice.

"H"non è uguale a 3."

Norman si mise a scrivere,mentre Beth era nell'acqua,nella grotta, e attivava degli esplosivi.

Norman scrisse la frase "Mi chiamo Harry."

Norman rimase sconvolto a pensare.

ULTERIORI ANALISI

Beth e Norman erano all'ultimo livello dell'habitat,in una piccola sala macchine.

Beth era seduta a terra,mentre Norman era in piedi.

"Harry non solo crea una realtà per se stesso,Beth...ma la fa sembrare reale a te...la fa sembrare reale a me...l'ha fatta sembrare reale a tutti quanti."disse Norman"È una cosa spaventosa.

Perché non sai se è davvero reale o se è lui che la fa sembrare reale per farci credere che è reale.

E fa tutto per mezzo della sfera."

"Quindi tu dici...che il nostro Harry sarebbe Jerry?"disse Beth.

"Andiamo,Beth,io sono stanco almeno quanto te,forza tu sei..sei più...sono sicuro che sei in grado di capire,chiaro?"

Norman le tirò il libro e Beth lo prese.

"Harry diceva che non riusciva ad andare oltre pagina 87 perché era troppo pauroso,giuso?"disse Norman.

"Non c'è niente su queste pagine,dov'è il resto del libro?"disse Beth.

"Leggi che cosa c'è scritto a pagina 87."disse Norman.

"Secondo i calcoli di alcuni naturalisti,uno di questi,uno di questi animali,lungo 2 metri,averebbe tentacoli lunghi 8 metri."disse Beth leggendo "Un mostro davvero terrificante."

"Qual'è la cosa che Harry odia?"disse Norman.

"I calamari."disse Beth.

"E quando è arrivato a quel punto ha smesso di leggere."disse Norman "Si è terrorizzato.

Ti ricordi quelle meduse che hanno aggredito Fletcher?

Eh?

Che cosa faceva Harry in quel momento?"

"Dormiva..."disse Beth.

"Aveva gli incubi."disse Norman "E questa è la parte più allucinante.

Quello che lui sognava..."

"...è successo."disse Beth.

"È successo."disse Norman.

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che...da...dal momento che Harry è entrato nella sfera,adesso ha il potere di materializzare... i suoi sogni,le sue fantasie...i suoi..."disse Beth.

"Proprio così."disse Norman "Li ha materializzati,ha fatto si che succedessero."

"Beh,sarà meglio non farlo arrabbiare."disse Beth.

"Non è molto diverso da un bambino,chiaro?"disse Norman "Un bambino è convinto che quello che lui immagina accada,ma non è così.

Invece con Harry accade.

E tutto è così reale che non è reale solo per Harry,è reale per tutti quanti noi.

E quello che non riesco a capire è che,da quando è entrato nella sfera,la sfera è come se avesse il potere di proiettare ogni pensiero subcosciente che Harry ha sul nostro computer.

Lo stampa in chiare lettere e noi interagiamo con lui.

Noi pensavamo che fosse Jerry.

Non è Jerry,è Harry.

Harry è Jerry."

"Ma lui questo lo sa?"disse Beth.

"No."disse Norman "E quello che non mi è chiaro è che tu sei entrata nella sfera e non è successo niente."

"Ovviamente non sono entrata nella sfera."disse Beth.

"Beth...tu non sei mai entrata in quella sfera?"disse Norman "Non ci sei mai entrata?"

"Ero così furiosa con te."disse Beth "Volevo solo spaventarti."

"Ne avevi tutti i motivi."disse Norman.

"Grazie."disse Beth.

"Sei sicura di non esserci entrata?"disse Norman.

"Io non so come la vedi tu,ma personalmente non ci voglio crepare qua sotto."disse Beth.

"Non ci resta altro da fare che trovare il modo di anestetizzare Harry,dobbiamo farlo piombare in una specie di sonno comatoso."disse Norman.

"E speriamo senza sogni."disse Beth.

"Un sonno senza sogni,si."disse Norman "Ma come si può fare?"

"Ho trovato molti medicinali di sopra."disse Beth.

"Che coincidenza."disse Norman.

I due entrarono in una stanza circolare,con dei banconi fissi al suolo e varie vetrine con farmaci liquidi dentro delle fiale e anche dei contenitori di vetro con dentro del liquido.

"Epynil Piralina."disse Norman mostrando una delle 2 boccette che aveva in mano.

"Ustioni."disse Beth.

"Cloridrato di Fedrina."disse Norman.

"Mal di mare."disse Beth.

"Baldomet."disse Norman.

"Ulcera."disse Beth "Tienilo ti può servire."

"Sintag."disse Norman prendendo una boccetta,mentre Bet sfogliava un manuale.

"Il sintag è un alcaloide sintetico,un antidolorifico."disse Beth.

"Ah..."disse Noman.

"Lo tengo mi può servire."disse Beth.

Norman mostrò una boccetta "Qua c'è della parasolodrina."

Beth prese la boccetta e la siringa "Davvero?

Io ho il tricloruro di Paraci."

"Beh?"disse Norman.

"Insieme fanno un anestetico."disse la donna.

"E come si combinano?"disse Norman.

"Si,gli facciamo 20 cc di questo e 6 di quest'altro e siamo a posto."disse Beth.

"Ecco un altro po' di tricloruro di Paraci."disse Norman.

"Bene,lo mettiamo fuori gioco per un periodo d ore..."disse Beth.

Harry dormiva sul letto e Beth e Norman erano all'entrata della stanza.

"Io lo tengo fermo."disse Norman.

I due si avvicinarono.

Norman gli saltò sulla schiena svegliandolo.

"Ma che succede?!"disse Harry svegliando.

"Niente!"disse Norman "Continua pure a dormire."

Beth fece l'iniezione,Harry urlò e si addormentò.

"Non credevo funzionasse così rapidamente."disse Beth.

"Non l'avremo ucciso,vero?"disse Norman.

"No,non credo."disse Beth.

Norman sentì il polso "Sta bene.

Bene."

I due si allontanarono.

Norman e Beth erano davanti al computer e arrivò un messaggio in codice.

"È in codice."disse Norman "Come diavolo facciamo a decifrarlo?"

Il computer iniziò a fare un caricamento.

"Ah...si decifra da solo."disse Norman.

"Condizioni meteo normali,navi appoggio di superficie ritornano."disse Beth "Tra 6 ore esatte ce ne andiamo."

"È finita."disse Norman "Basta fidarsi."

"Mi conosci,io credo a qualsiasi cosa."disse Beth.

Intorno all'astronave c'era l'esplosivo.

Poco dopo Norman era davanti allo specchio e si lavò i denti.

Improvvisamente iniziò a sentire uno strano rumore uscire dal lavandino,così aprì gli sportelli del mobile di metallo e si mise a toccare i tubi.

Un serpente marino nuotò nell'acqua sul pavimento e gli entrò nei pantaloni.

Norman urlò e cadde di spalle,iniziando ad urlare a squarcia gola,poi afferrò il serpente che gli era arrivato sotto la maglietta "VA VIA!

NO!

VIA ,BESTIACCIA!"

Un altro serpente nuotò accanto a lui,mentre Beth entrava.

"AIUTO BETH!"urlò Norman e lei afferrò i serpenti.

"Sono serpenti marini di Belger,Norman,sono i serpenti più velenosi del mondo."disse Beth "Ma sono notturni,sono pericolosi solo di notte."

Norman si rialzò mentre lei lo fissava.

Poco dopo Norman saliva una scala a chiocciola.

"Norman puoi venire un momento in laboratorio per favore?"disse la voce di Beth nell'habitat"Devo farti vedere una cosa.

Norman?"

Norman arrivò nel laboratorio dove avevano preparato la siringa e non c'era nessuno.

Beth chiuse lo sportello sul pavimento.

"Beth?"disse Norman "Beth ma che stai facendo?

Sono qui,Beth.

Che cosa stai facendo?

Beth?"

Lei lo guardò e poi si allontanò.

Norman provò ad aprire il portello "Beth!

Fammi uscire,Beth!

Ma che fai?!

Perché mi hai chiuso dentro?"

Lei corse in sala controllò.

"BEHT!"urlò Norman che gironzolava nella stanza.

"Norman,tu hai materializzato i serpenti."disse lei seduta alla sala comando.

"Cosa?"disse Norman.

"Norman,quassù."disse Beth che mosse una videocamera "Quassù Norman.

Tu sei l'unico che poteva far materializzare quei serpenti.

Voltati.

Voltati e guarda sul tavolo."

Norman vide una siringa.

"Vedi quella siringa ipodermica?"disse Beth.

"Si."disse Norman.

"Voglio che ti faccia un'iniezione Norman."disse Beth.

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse Norman.

"C'è dentro la stessa roba che abbiamo usato per addormentare Harry."disse Beth.

"Beth abbiamo dato ad Harry questa roba perché...perché stava materializzando di tutto e ... e noi non volevamo..."disse Norman.

"Norman, tu stai materializzando lei tue paure!"disse Beth "Le meduse.

Ora i serpenti.

Ok,il calamaro era colpa di Harry,ma adesso lui dorme,ha un sonno privo di sogni,non può essere lui.

L'unito rimasto sei tu,tu Norman."

"Ma perché quei serpenti dovrebbero uscire dal mio cervello?"disse Norman "Io non sono entrato nella sfera."

"Li vedi quei barattoli sullo scaffale?"disse Beth.

Norman si voltò e vide i barattoli.

"Beh io ho messo la dentro i serpenti e sono scomparsi proprio sotto i miei occhi."disse Beth "Chi li sta materializzando,Norman?

Sei tu."

"Guarda che io non centro niente con i serpenti."disse Norman "Io...io non ci sono entrato nella sfera."

"Non te lo ricordi,se tu ora non usi quella siringa ipodermica,io sarò costretta a difendermi."disse Beth.

"COME SAREBBE IO NON ME LO RICORDO?!"disse Norman "ME NE RICORDEREI ECCOME SE FOSSI STATO NELLA SFERA!"

"Norman,ti prego,non costringermi a farlo."disse Beth che scrisse sui tasti.

"IO NON CI SONO ENTRATO!"disse Norman "Io non ho materializzato niente,io…

NON HO MATERIALIZZATO IO IL CALAMARO, NE HO MATERIALIZZATO QUEI SERPENTI!

INSOMMA NON È POSSIBILE CHE TU MI TRATTI IN QUESTO MODO!"

I rilevatori d'aria della stanza si abbassarono.

"Perché stai togliendo l'aria dal locale,Beth?"disse Norman "Che fai mi togli l'aria?"

Dei barattoli esplosero.

Dell'acqua iniziò ad entrare nella stanza.

"Beth?"disse Norman "Cos'è tutta quest'acqua?"

"Norman,riflettici un po'."disse Beth "Chi è che da piccolo aveva paura delle meduse?"

"Delle meduse?"disse Norman.

"Non te ne ricordi più?"disse Beth.

Norman ricordo quando Beth parlava della medusa.

FLASHBACK

"Questa non è una medusa."disse Beth "Non esiste una medusa come questa."

FINE FLASBACK

"Ma non sono l'unico che ha paura delle meduse!"disse Norman che aprì un cassetto gettò a terra una scatola"Ma chiunque può...può avere paura delle meduse...

C'è tanta gente che ha paura delle meduse!"

"Non è possibile che tu sia andato dentro la sfera ...e ora non te ne ricordi più?"disse Beth.

"NON CI SONO ENTRATO NELLA SFERA!"disse Norman "E TU L'AVRESTI VISTO SUL VIDEO!"

Altri barattoli esplosero.

"Non sono andato dentro quella sfera."disse Norman.

"Si,invece."disse Beth "Sei entrato nella sfera e non te ne ricordi.

Questo è il problema."

FLASHBACK

La sfera iniziò a riflettere Norman mentre Harry era a terra e Barnes chiedeva se era vivo.

FINE FLASHBACK

I serpenti riapparvero dentro i vasetti.

"TI HO DETTO CHE NON CI SONO ENTRATO!"disse Norman guardando il tavolo "NON LA USO QUELLA SIRINGA!"

"Fatti l'iniezione con quella siringa ipodermica."disse Beth.

I vasi esplosero ed in serpenti nuotarono intorno a Norman che urlò.

"Sono i tuoi serpenti,Norman."disse Beth "È tutta paura,è solo paura.

Norman puoi far scomparire tutto,basta che usi quella siringa ipodermica e poi quando arrivano le navi ce ne andiamo."

"BETH CHE STAI FACENDO!?"urlò Norman salendo su un bancone "FINIRAI PER UCCIDERMI!"

Norman si attaccò ad un piano rettangolare che era collegata con delle spranghe verticali a soffitto.

"Norman puoi far sparire tutto."disse Beth "Cerca di riprendere il controllo di te stesso.

Le tue paure ci uccideranno tutti."

Norman si tuffò in acqua e prese un respiratore dal pavimento,sbattendo la testa,poi andò verso l'altro e iniziò ad aprire il portellone.

"TI PREGO,NORMAN!"disse Beth "NON APRIRE IL PORTELLO!

MORIRAI ASSIDERATO NELL'ACQUA!

NO!

NORMAN,NO!

NORMAN,TI UCCIDERAI!

NON APRIRE!

TI UCCIDERAI!

NO!"

Norman aprì il portello e si trovò all'esterno,iniziando a nuotare verso il basso,ma mentre scendeva perse il respiratore che finì sul fondo.

Sui video della sala comando apparve Barnes "Ne so abbastanza per non lasciarci la pelle.

Sei il più qualificato nel tuo campo?

Quali sono esattamente le tue qualifiche?

Perché sei qui?

Perché sei qui?

Perché sei qui?

Sei il più qualificato nel tuo campo?

Perché sei qui?"

Sui video apparve Norman "TU PER POCO NON MI FACEVI MORIRE!

TU PER POCO NON MI FACEVI MORIRE!"

"Dottoressa Halperin,è pregata di tornare alla realtà."disse Harry.

"TU SEI UN PERICOLO PER TUTTI NOI!"disse Norman "PER TUTTI NOI!

TU PER POCO NON MI FACEVI MORIRE!

MORIRE!

MORIRE!"

Beth corse via.

Norman usò un tubo per ascendere e raccolse il respiratore.

In quel momento si udì la voce di Jerry e le scritte "Come ho detto,noi moriamo qua sotto.

È una questione di logica deduttiva,Norman."

Norman sbucò nell'apertura dell'habitat che dava sull'interno e tossì,tenendosi alla scaletta.

Aveva un taglio sulla parte sinistra della fronte.

Harry si svegliò.

Berh aprì una porta e fu buttata a terra da una valanga d'acqua,poi il corpo tagliato in due e congelato di Barnes le andò addosso,chiamandola per nome.

Barnes era simile ad uno zombie.

L'acqua defluì via e scomparve,Beth si trovò asciutta e il cadavere era sparito.

Norman camminò per i corridoio,tentò di aprire una porta,ma senza successo poi la sentì piangere al piano di sotto e scese le scale,trovando Beth a terra,accucciata.

"Beth?"disse Norman "Che cosa fai li?

Beth?"

"Oh mio Dio."disse lei "Oh mio...oh mio Dio…"

"Beth?"disse Norman.

Lei lo guardò "Norman?

Ma sei vero?"

"Vero come l'acqua in cui sono quasi affogato."disse Norman "Hai cercato di uccidermi.

Ma che ci fai li?

Berh,tu ci sei entrata nella sfera,vero?

Vero?"

Beth si alzò,andò via e si mise in un angolo dietro un'entrata.

Harry camminò nei corridoi.

Norman la raggiunse "Beth?

Beth?

Non i vuoi rispondere."

"Io non so più che cosa pensare,mi sento come se non riuscissi a respirare...mi sto perdendo lo capisci."disse Norman "Io ci provo a riprendere il controllo..."

Harry li vite dalle grate del pavimento "Che cosa succede?

Perché mi avete addormentato?

Che...che...ma che state combinando?"

"Tu sei entrato nella sfera,Harry,c'è entrata anche Beth e ci sono entrato anch'io..."disse Norman"Credo."

"Si,è se anche fosse?"disse Harry.

"Tutto quello che sentiamo,tutto quello che sentiamo...si materializza."disse Norman "Ecco che successo agli astronauti.

Il pilota,l'astronauta sul sedile,che dicevi a proposito della sua testa?"

"Aveva un trauma da corpo contundente."disse Beth.

"Sono entrati nella sfera 1 per 1... e hanno iniziato a temersi l'un con l'altro,finché non si sono uccisi a vicenda e noi...stiamo facendo la stessa cosa."disse Norman.

"Io non ti voglio uccidere,Norman."disse Beth.

"Meno male."disse Norman,mentre Harry scendeva la scaletta.

Si udì una voce femminile "Attenzione prego,tutto il personale addetto alla costruzione deve lasciare immediatamente la zona minata.

I dispositivi sono innescati.

13 minuti all'esplosione."

"Qualcuno vuole dirmi di chi è questa voce?"disse Harry.

"Si,avevano degli esplosivi qua sotto...per far saltare la roccia...così quando sono uscita ho sistemato una recinzione di difesa intorno alla porta dell'astronave."disse Beth "Deve averla fatta scattare..."

"Che cosa?"disse Harry.

"Qualcosa all'interno della sfera."disse Beth.

"Non c'è niente nella sfera,Beth."disse Harry "Lo sai bene,tu ci sei entrata."

"E allora?"disse Norman.

"Non lo so."disse Harry.

"Di chi si tratta."disse Norman e Harry la guardò.

"Di me..."disse Beth "Oh Dio...stavo proprio pensando a...agli esplosivi,è stato come un lampo nella mia mente e ho fatto scattare l'innesco.

Stavo pensando alla voglia di morire."

"Hai messo esplosivi intorno all'astronave?"disse Harry.

"Si esatto...ma sono a più di 100 metri di distanza."disse Beth.

"C'è rimasto ancora un sacco di idrogeno liquido dentro l'astronave,se esplode si disintegra tutto quanto."disse Harry.

Norman restò a bocca aperta "Al mini sub,di corsa!

Andiamo!"

I tre corsero verso la stanza delle tute.

"SPERIAMO CHE CI SIA UNA NAVE LASSÙ!"disse Norman.

I tre si misero le mute e finirono in ascensore,poi si tuffarono in acqua e corsero.

"Fate presto andiamo!"disse Beth.

"Coraggio bisogna sbrigarsi non c'è tanto tempo."disse Norman.

"No,no di certo."disse Harry.

"MUOVETEVI!"disse Norman "MUOVETEVI!"

"Non ce la faremo mai."disse Beth.

"CAMMINA!"disse Norman "CAMMINA!

NON PERDERE TEMPO!

NON TI FERMARE!

SVELTI!

SVELTI!"

Il gruppo arrivò al mini sub e si chiusero dentro,poi Norman iniziò ad accendere i motori.

"Bisogna spingere il bottone."disse Norman.

"Dai!"disse Beth "Dai!

Andiamo!"

"Aspetta!"disse Norman "Aspetta!

Beth,non sono mica un pilota di sottomarini."

"Comunque ne stai pilotando 1."disse Beth.

I tre rimasero bloccati immaginando di essere nell'astronave.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Norman.

"MA CHE SIGNIFICA?"disse Harry.

"Perché siamo dentro l'astronave?"disse Beth.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Norman "ANDIAMO!

VELOCI!"

I tre uscirono dalla stanza e la porta si chiuse.

"Non ci muoviamo."disse Norman "Qualcuno ha premuto il pulsante."

Voltandosi videro un corridoio.

"Ma che diavolo…?"disse Norman "Ma non stavamo in ascensore?"

"Chi di voi 3 sta facendo questo?"disse Beth.

"Oh Dio."disse Norman e il gruppo corse tra gli scuri corridoi dell'astronave,trovando corridoi tutti uguali.

"ASPETTA!"disse Norman "ASPETTA!

Di qui siamo già passati!

QUANTO TEMPO CI RIMANE?

VENITE!

VENITE!

ANDIAMO!"

"Non c'è uscita!"disse Harry.

"Ma dove siamo?"disse Beth.

"In un'illusione."disse Harry.

"Sembra tutto così reale."disse Beth.

"Beth!"disse Norman "Da quale parte?"

"Non lo so."disse Beth.

"HARRY!"disse Norman "Dove dobbiamo andare?"

"Dove?"disse Harry "E dov'è il ponte,Norman?

Dietro quest'angolo?

Giù per i corridoio?

E cosa c'è la,eh?

Soltanto un altro vicolo cieco nel labirinto delle nostre menti,un'illusione."

"Forse ha ragione lui,Norman."disse Beth.

"No,Beth."disse Norman "Se ce ne convinciamo siamo morti!"

"Voi andate pure."disse Harry "Lasciatemi qui."

Norman lo afferrò e lo fece muovere"TU NON MORIRAI QUA SOTTO!

NON TE LO PERMETTERÒ!

CORAGGIO!

NON HO ALCUNA INTENZIONE DI LASCIARTI MORIRE!

FORZA SU ANDIAMO!

NON HO NESSUNA INTENZIONE DI MORIRE"

Tutti e 3 erano davanti alla sfera e apparve il riflesso di Norman che parlò "Devi premere il pulsante,Norman."

"Non vedo nessun pulsante."disse Norman "Non riesco a trova...NON RIESCO A TROVARE NESSUN PULSANTE!"

"È tutto inutile."disse Harry fermandosi "Ci moriremo qua sotto."

La voce disse che era rimasto 1 minuto e 40.

"IL TEMPO STA PER SCADERE,SONO TUTTI UGUALI!"disse Beth.

"NON LO SO DOVE SIAMO!"disse Norman.

"IL DOVE SIAMO È INVISCHIATO NELL'ILLUSIONE CHE POSSIAMO CAMBIARE IL FUTURO!"disse Harry "È un vicolo cieco,Norman.

È proprio come ho detto io.

Ci moriamo qua sotto."

"Forse ha ragione lui."disse Beth "Forse ha ragione,Norman.

Forse ha ragione."

"NO,IO NON MORIRÒ QUA SOTTO!"disse Norman "E NEMMENO BETH CI MORIRÀ!

E NEMMENO TU MORIRAI QUA SOTTO, È CHIARO!"

"Senti,è tutto inutile!"disse Harry "Lasciami qui."

"HARRY!"disse Norman "NON SIAMO NELL'ASTRONAVE!

SIAMO NEL MINI SUB!

QUESTA NON È REALTÀ!

È UNA TUA MATERIALIZZAZIONE!

DEVI LASCIARLA ANDARE!"

"È un vicolo cieco."disse Harry.

"NON MORIREMO QUI!"disse Norman "NON È ANCORA GIUNTA LA NOSTRA ORA!"

Norman premette il pulsante,disintegrando l'illusione e il mini sub partì.

"Grazie a Dio,ne siamo usciti fuori."disse Beth.

"No,è presto per dirlo."disse Harry.

"Perché no?"disse Norman.

"Non stiamo salendo abbastanza veloci."disse Harry.

"Abbastanza veloci per cosa?"disse Norman.

"Un'esplosione subacquea crea un risucchio."disse Harry "Saremo risucchiati nell'esplosione,sempre che l'onda d'urto non ci uccida prima."

La voce disse che mancavano 20 secondi.

"195."disse Harry "192.

190."

La sfera era ancora nel mezzo.

"180."disse Harry "Tu sei religioso,Norman?"

"Ateo?"disse Norman "Ma molto flessibile."

Gli esplosivi detonarono,l'astronave saltò in aria,l'onda d'urto polverizzò l'habitat e raggiunse il mini sub,facendolo capovolgere.

"TIRA LA LEVA NORMAN!"disse Harry "RADDRIZZALO!"

Beth urlò.

"TIRA LA LEVA!"disse Harry "RADDRIZZALO!"

Le bolle arrivarono in superficie insieme al mini sub.

Un uomo sulla nave parlò alla radio "Qui scorta 7.

Avvistato minisub O.S.S.A.

Rilevamento 1-0-5.

Ripeto rilevamento 1-0-5.

Pronti a procedura di decompressione."

CAMERA DI DECOMPRESSIONE

Poco dopo i tre erano dentro una stanza chiusa da una porta circolare,simile al cavò di un una banca,con un vetro al centro.

Indossavano tutti vestiti bianchi e nella stanza c'erano dei letti a castello.

Beth osservò l'esterno poi si sedette sul letto,accanto a Norman.

"Che cosa succede?"disse Harry.

"Niente,proprio niente."disse lei che guardò Norman "Vorrei ringraziarti per avermi salvato la vita."

"Una vita interessante va salvata."disse Norman e lei lo baciò "Cerca di dormire un po'."

"Non ho idea di cosa racconteremo quando ci interrogheranno."disse Norman.

Degli uomini in giacca e cravatta arrivarono davanti alla porta.

Poco dopo un soldato li scortò in una grossa stanza,vuota,con delle sedie.

"La schiena mi fa un male cane."disse Norman "La prossima volta mi devo ricordare di fare un po' di ginnastica."

"Siamo intrappolati qua dentro da quasi 3 giorni."disse Beth "Quelli vogliono di sicuro qualche spiegazione.

Sarà meglio concordare su quello che diremo."

"Meduse assassine,calamari,serpenti marini...e un essere alieno sotto forma di una gigantesca e simbolica palla nera?"disse Harry "Per favore."

"Si,ma abbiamo distrutto 100 milioni di dollari di equipaggiamento la sotto."disse Beth "Ci sono stati dei morti.

Questi vorranno delle risposte.

Che cosa avete intenzione di dire?"

"Harry?"disse Norman "Perché non siamo morti?"

"Come?"disse Harry.

"Ti ricordi che cosa hai detto?"disse Norman "Il futuro non può essere cambiato."

"È così."disse Harry.

"Già,ma sull'astronave hanno scritto :"registrazione evento ignoto."disse Norman "Ignoto.

Come se noi non fossimo mai arrivati qui vivi per raccontare il fatto.

Tu dicevi che non saremmo sopravvissuti,ricordi?

Se non si può cambiare il futuro, noi dovremmo essere morti.

Ma siamo vivi,non siamo morti."

"Già,e fra meno di 2 minuti ci ritroveremo in una stanza piena di militari e loro sanno della sfera."disse Beth "Sappiamo che Barnes ha comunicato con loro prima che perdessimo il contatto con la superficie.

Mi dite cosa raccontiamo?"

"Oh,ma che importa?"disse Harry "La sfera è distrutta."

"Si,ma...noi abbiamo ancora i poteri,dico bene?"disse Beth"Io non lo so se è giusto affidarli a loro e francamente non so neanche se fidarmi di voi due,ma una cosa mi è chiara:io non voglio smettere di dormire per paura di svegliarmi avendo materializzato qualche...incubo e ritrovandomi chissà quali mostri in giro per casa."

"Oh...un pensiero spaventoso."disse Harry.

"Si,terrificante."disse Beth "Allora...se abbiamo ancora quei poteri...come vogliamo usarli?

Loro cosa ne farebbero?"

"Vuoi dire che ti preoccupa quello che potrebbe succedere se cadessero nelle mani sbagliate?"disse Harry.

"Già."disse Beth "E francamente non so nemmeno cosa sarebbe peggio.

Davvero,non so quali siano le mani sbagliate."

"Siamo noi le mani sbagliate."disse Norman "Chiaro?

L'abbiamo dimostrato.

Cioè...ragazzi di sicuro noi siamo tre persone illuminate,siamo intelligenti,ci comportiamo da persone educate,civili,ma quando è toccato a noi abbiamo materializzato quanto di più...meschino,distorto,vendicativo e paranoide ci sia passato per la mente.

È andata così giusto?"

"Allora sei convinto che l'abbiamo ancora il potere."disse Beth.

"Ma certo che abbiamo ancora il potere."disse Harry camminando su e giù "Ed ecco la soluzione dell'equazione.

Non possiamo cambiare il futuro.

Non siamo morti.

Ma loro non lo sanno.

Perché?"

"Non ti seguo più."disse Norman.

"Perché noi abbiamo il potere di dimenticare."disse Harry "Almeno per il tempo dell'interrogatorio.

Così rimarrà solo a noi e nessuno la divulgherà."

"Di dimenticare?"disse Norman e Harry rise.

"Già."disse Harry.

"Vuoi che decidiamo di dimenticare?"disse Beth.

"Aspettate un momento,fermi,fermi."disse Norman "Siamo sicuri che vogliamo dimenticare tutto?"

"Si."disse Harry ridendo.

"Insomma questa è la più grande scoperta nella storia dell'umanità e noi gli diamo una pennellata di bianchetto come se fosse un'errore di battitura?"disse Norman.

"Norman."disse Harry "Ne sono sicuro."

"Tu che cosa ne pensi,Beth?"disse Norman.

"Che cosa ti prende,Norman?"disse Beth.

"È un tantino dura rinunciare a qualcosa che potevamo ...avere."disse Norman.

"Certo..."disse Beth.

"Questo dono,il...il potere di materializzare i nostri sogni."disse Norman.

La sfera era sul fondo tra i rottami.

"Ci viene dato il più grande dono nella storia dell'umanità."disse Norman "Ci viene data questa sfera magica la quale ci dice :"Immagina quello che vuoi e lo potrai avere".

È uno straordinario dono,ma noi siamo così primitivi che...che l'abbiamo materializzato e messo al servizio della parte peggiore che abbiamo dentro di noi,anziché che al servizio della parte migliore che è in noi.

E questo cosa dimostra?"

"Che non eravamo pronti,Norman."disse Harry.

"Noi abbiamo quello che si dice immaginazione."disse Norman "Voglio dire...ma guardate di che cosa siamo capaci?

Possiamo…

Ma è vero,non siamo ancora pronti.

Senti,moto tempo fa,io mi sono comportato in modo ...molto riprovevole con te e me ne dispiace.

Ti chiedo scusa."

"Grazie."disse Beth.

"Io non ho risposte Norman,ma quella gente sta arrivando,quindi..."disse Harry.

I tre si misero a cerchio e si presero per mano.

"Va bene,allora siamo d'accordo di dimenticare."disse Norman "La sfera.

Il potere.

Tutto ciò che è stato."

"Io non so come realizzare la cosa,Harry.

Sei tu il matematico."

"Perché non contiamo fino a 3?"disse Harry.

"Ah...io non ci sarei mai arrivato."disse Norman.

"Beh..."disse Beth.

"Ok,comincio io."disse Norman "1."

La sfera si alzò da fondo.

"2."disse Harry.

"3."disse Beth.

I tre aprirono gli occhi e si guardarono intorno.

La sfera uscì dall'acqua e fu vista da un pilota di elicottero su una delle navi.

Il soldato che aveva parlato con i tre prima dell'immersione la vide "Ehi,qualcuno mi sa dire che diavolo è quell'affare?"

"Ma perché mi tieni la mano?"disse Norman.

"No."disse Harry "Sei tu che mi tieni la mano."

La sfera uscì dall'atmosfera terrestre e scomparve in un raggio.

I tre si sedettero e Norman e Beth si guardarono.

Si aprì una spaccatura nello spazio e dentro vi era il bianco.


	59. MISTRESS DEATH:NON INGANNARE LA MORTE

MISTRESS DEATH:NON INGANNARE LA MORTE

2000

Di notte c'era un forte temporale con molti lampi e le gocce d'acqua andavano contro la finestra di una villetta a due piani.

Nella stanza c'era un ventilatore acceso che girava.

Qualcuno mise un documento sul letto,poi prese dei libri e li mise sul letto.

Il ventilatore continuava a girare aprendo le pagine del libro e mostrando la decapitazione del sovrano durante la rivoluzione francese.

Il ventilatore aprì un altro libro con dentro delle immagini di demoni e papi.

"Alex?"disse una donna con i capelli neri a mezzo collo,con una camicia bianca e dei pantaloni neri.

Portava dei panni in mano.

Entrò nella camera di un ragazzo con i capelli biondi ad elmetto,una maglietta gialla e pantaloni grigi.

"Ha chiamato il padre di Tod."disse lei mettendo i panni nella valigia e chiudendola "Verranno a prenderti domani alle 3.30.

L'autobus per l'aeroporto parte alle 5.00."

"Ti è bastata la mia valigia?"disse il padre alla porta.

Lui vide che la madre stava per togliere un foglio legato alla valigia e la fermò "Ah,mamma...no!

Quello lo devi lasciare perché...sai...con quel cartellino ho già volato senza che succedesse niente,quindi direi che è meglio se resta attaccato alla valigia.

Diciamo che porta fortuna."

"Da dove salta fuori un'idea così stupida?"disse lei strappando l'oggetto.

"Beh,io sono ancora vivo."disse il padre e Alex rise "Dunque...17 anni,un viaggio con i compagni a Parigi per scuola,senza genitori,in primavera...goditela Alex.

La vita è tutta tua."

La notte seguente il ragazzo dormiva nella stanza.

Un'improvvisa corrente d'aria entrò nella stanza muovendo le ali di un aereo modellino e diverse fasce sul muro,più delle pagine di libro,poi raggiunse il ragazzo.

"Alex..."disse una voce femminile.

Lui si svegliò,vide che il ventilatore era spento e si addormentò.

La sera seguente il Sole era tramontato e lui era all'entrata dell'aeroporto in attesa del volo 180.

Dietro di lui vi era una donna bionda con la valigia.

Arrivò un ragazzo moro con un giaccone rosso,con le maniche gialle,una maglietta bianca e dei jeans.

"Ehi,John...ti do una mano."disse lui che mise una seconda valigia sulla spalla di un ragazzo con il berretto e la maglietta blu che cadde a terra.

"Ecco fatto."disse il ragazzo moro.

"Che coglione!"disse il ragazzo e in quel momento arrivò una professoressa con i capelli neri che passò vicino ad una studentessa con i capelli castani,felpa bianca,maglietta nera e pantaloni scuri.

"Bella mossa."disse un altro ragazzo.

Due ragazze,una bionda e una mora,passarono vicino ad Alex e ad un altro suo amico con i capelli scuri ricci.

"Ciao Krista."disse quello con i capelli scuri ricci"Ciao Barbara."

"Ma che fai?"disse un terzo ragazzo.

"Io ci provo!"disse quello con i capelli ricci scuri "Io ci provo!"

"Preso tutto?"disse il padre di quello con i capelli ricci.

"Si,papà."disse il ragazzo.

Il professore parlò in francese all'entrata dell'aeroporto.

"Che ha detto?"disse il padre "Dice di andare?"

I tre si voltarono.

"Non lo so."disse quello con i capelli ricci.

"Divertitevi."disse lui.

I tre andarono.

"Tienili d'occhio."disse il padre di quello con i capelli biondi.

"Certo."disse Alex.

Il professore salì su una scala mobile seguito dalla classe.

"Non pensavo di poter venire peggio qui che nella foto dell'album scolastico."disse quello con i capelli ricci guardando il passaporto.

"Pensa come sto io che ti vedo tutti i giorni."disse il terzo ragazzo.

Il professore si mise davanti alla classe e parlò in francese.

"Che cazzo vuole?"disse quello con i capelli neri che aveva fatto cadere il ragazzo con il berretto.

"L'aeroporto non è responsabile dei medicanti."disse quella con i capelli castani che leggeva il libro.

"Esatto."disse il prof che camminò seguito dagli altri.

"La morte non è la fine."disse un uomo che diede ad Alex un foglietto.

"Per te si,se dai fastidio ai mie studenti."disse l'insegnante con i capelli neri che portò via Alex.

"Areram."disse lui.

"Vaffanculo."disse lei.

Alex diede il passaporto ad una donna e poi posò la valigia.

"Scusi,ma purtroppo devo farle alcune domande."disse la donna.

Lui si voltò e vide che il tabellone veniva cambiato.

"Ha preparato sempre lei i bagagli?"disse la donna.

"No."disse lui.

"Non le è stato affidato nulla da persone a lei sconosciute?"disse la donna.

"No."disse lui che guardò di nuovo il tabellone dei voli.

Lei gli ridiede la tessera "Come il suo compleanno."

"Cosa?"disse Alex.

"Il 25 settembre."disse lei "Il volo parte dalle 9.25. e la data del suo compleanno combacia con l'ora di partenza."

"Già."disse lui.

Quello moro con i capelli neri diede un leggera spinta a quello con il berretto.

"Che palle."disse lui.

Gli studenti si misero a sedere mentre l'insegnante con i capelli neri.

La ragazza con i capelli castani si sedette,il libro le cadde e Alex andò a raccoglierlo.

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Di niente."disse lui.

La ragazza vide che su una pagina c'era l'immagine di una macchina molto danneggiata.

Alex andò alle vetrate a guardare l'aereo.

"Alex..."disse quello con i capelli neri ricci "Andiamo in bagno?"

"Perché?"disse lui "Non puoi andarci da solo?"

"No,usa il cervello."disse lui "Stiamo per imbarcarci in un volo di sette ore,i bagni sull'aereo sono degli armadietti senza ventilazione,hai idea?

Allora diciamo che a metà del volo hai bisogno di scaricarti delle schifezze che hai mangiato,molli un chilo e mezzo di roba senza paracadute...un'istante dopo nel bagno entra una di quelle due..."

Alex guardò le due ragazze.

"Vuoi che ti associno al loro sguardo vitreo e inorridito?"disse lui "Quel ghigno disgustato che gli increspa la bocca?"

"Ci sto."disse Alex.

I due andarono al bagno.

"John Lennon."disse quello con i capelli ricci con una rivista in mano.

"È morto in un'incidente aereo."disse Alex.

"Signori e signore,grazie per la vostra pazienza."disse una voce femminile ad un alto parlante"Possiamo ora iniziare l'operazione di imbarco del volo 180,uscita 46."

"Qualcuno ha visto Billy?"disse l'insegnante femmina "Ma che fine ha fatto?"

Alex entrò nel corridoio che portava all'aereo con l'altro con i capelli ricci,guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide dei tuoni e dei lampi,poi entrò nel mezzo.

Entrando videro una donna con un neonato che piangeva.

"È un buon segno."disse il terzo ragazzo "Ci vorrebbe un Dio sballato per far cadere quest'aereo.

Un Dio veramente sballato."

Alex andò a sedersi e si mise la cintura, accese l'aria condizionata,poi guardò l'ala dell'aereo e vide che una parte non era ben chiusa.

"Scusa,puoi cambiare posto?"disse la ragazza bionda con accanto la mora.

"Certo."disse lui che andò vicino al riccio.

"Omosessuale."disse il riccio.

"Eri convinto che gli toccavamo le tette su per la Groenlandia?"disse Alex e un tavolinetto sullo schienale si abbassò davanti a lui.

"Comunque per colpa tua,dovrò starmene qui a guardare quel cazzo di Stuart Little."disse il riccio"Grazie tante,amico.

Ti voglio bene."

Lui accese l'aria condizionata,guardò dietro e vide la ragazza castana.

L'aereo si sollevò in aria.

"CHE IL VIAGGIO COMINCI!"disse il professore.

Tutti erano contenti,ma poco dopo iniziarono a sentirsi delle forti vibrazioni che fecero sussultare tutti.

"Tutto a posto."disse l'inserviente e poco dopo le vibrazioni cessarono.

"Visto?"disse il riccio "Niente panico."

Poi le vibrazioni divennero molto forti,ci fu un boato e le luci andarono e vennero.

Le mascherine per l'ossigeno caddero dal soffitto e tutti se le misero.

Alex guardò dal finestrino e vide che erano sopra la città.

Ci fu un cortocircuito che provocò una piccola scintilla,poi ci fu un'esplosione,una parte dell'aereo si ruppe e diversi sedili volarono fuori,l'insegnante femmina tentò di afferrare la mano di una ragazza,ma il sedile volò fuori,poi ci fu un'esplosione che uccise tutti.

Alex si accorse di essere seduto al suo posto e le due erano appena arrivate a chiamarlo.

"Puoi fare di cambio con noi?"disse la ragazza.

"Certo."disse lui che corse all'altro posto e vide che il tavolinetto era rotto.

"Qualche problema?"disse un'inserviente.

"Si,ha un problema al cervello."disse quello con i capelli neri lisci.

"Che succede?"disse la bionda vicino a quello con i capelli neri.

"C'È CHE L'AEREO STA PER ESPLODERE!"disse Alex "DEVO SCENDERE!"

"Non fai ridere."disse quello con i capelli neri.

"Si,infatti."disse la bionda.

"Se hai voglia di fare uno scherzo non è divertente."disse un inserviente.

"NON È UNO SCHERZO!"urlò Alex.

"Calmati,dai."disse quello riccio.

"Ora mi hai rotto."disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

"Ti facciamo scendere se continui così."disse l'uomo.

"ORA MI HAI ROTTO!"disse quello moro.

"IO ME NE VADO!"disse Alex e l'altro gli diede un pugno.

Un uomo di colore trascinò fuori quello con i capelli neri.

"Scusate,io ero appena..."disse quello con il berretto che fu costretto ad uscire,mentre Alex e quello con i capelli ricci venivano fatti uscire da altri uomini.

"Non muovetevi da qui!"disse l'insegnante femmina.

"DOVETE SCENDERE TUTTI QUANTI!"urlò Alex mentre veniva portato fuori.

La ragazza castana li seguì.

Furono portati tutti fuori.

"Piano."disse la bionda che fu fatta sedere.

"Allora chiaro?"disse l'uomo di colore "Questi non risalgono a bordo.

È tassativo."

"Ho 40 ragazzi che vanno a Parigi,per favore."disse l'insegnante.

"Lo so,ma capisca la mia posizione."disse l'uomo.

"MALEDETTO!"disse il moro che si alzò e fu tenuto dalle guardie.

"STATTENE SEDUTO LA CARTER!"urlò quello riccio,mentre la ragazza castana si metteva seduta.

"Uno di voi può risalire."disse il pilota.

"Larry."disse lei che andò dall'altro insegnante "La compagnia aerea non l'ha presa bene.

Fanno risalire a bordo solo uno di noi.

Gli altri prenderanno il volo delle undici.

"Allora resto io."disse lui.

"No,no,tu parli francese,prendi l'aereo dammi retta."disse lei "È meglio."

Larry rientrò.

Il ricco andò a prendere da bere e si sedette vicino a Alex "Ho chiamato i tuoi.

Stanno arrivando."  
"Addio Parigi."disse la bionda vicino al moro e vicino a quello con il berretto.

"Raccontami."disse l'insegnante "Dimmi che è successo."

"L'ho visto."disse Alex "Non mi era mai successo.

Non lo so,l'ho visto che decollava.

Dal finestrino vedevo le luci dell'aeroporto..."

Carter si avvicinò,malgrado la ragazza gli diceva di non farlo.

"La fusoliera comincia a tremare,il lato sinistro si spacca e tutto l'aereo esplode."disse Alex "Ed era così reale...era come se succedesse veramente."

"Sei stato su tanti aerei che sono esplosi?"disse il riccio.

"Devi esserti addormentato."disse l'insegnante "A volte capita."

"Oh no!"disse Carter in piedi "CI HANNO BUTTATO FUORI DALL'AEREO,ABBIAMO PERSO ...QUANTO?...MEZZA GIORNATA A PARIGI SOLAMENTE PERCHÉ BROWN HA FATTO UN BRUTTO SOGNO!?

Fermi tutti,l'aereo sta per esplodere!"

"Finiscila Carter."disse quello con i capelli ricci.

"Tod..."disse l'insegnante.

"Il piccolo bambino che se l'è fatta addosso per un sogno."disse Carter "Chiamate la mammina."

"TU IL VIAGGIO LO FAI IN OSPEDALE!"disse Alex che gli saltò addosso e i due caddero a terra e la polizia andò a separarli.

"TU!"disse Carter indicandolo "QUESTA ME LA PAGHI!"

"Quello se ne va e noi restiamo."disse quello con il berretto.

"VORREI CHE TU FOSSI ANCORA A BORDO,BRUTTO COGLIONE!"disse Alex.

"OH CAZZO!"disse quello con il berretto mentre l'aereo esplodeva e l'onda d'urto faceva esplodere le vetrate.

Rimasero tutti scioccati.

La polizia andò via lasciando i due e l'insegnante pianse.

Si fecero le dieci e i due erano seduti su delle sedie.

Alex alzò gli occhi e li guardò.

"Mi guardate come se fosse colpa mia."disse Alex "Io non centro."

"Ci sono superstiti?"disse l'insegnante.

"Io non lo so."disse Alex "Mi credete una specie di..."  
"Non è uno stregone."disse la ragazza castana.

In quel momento entrarono diverse persone,tra cui l'agente Coulson che aveva capelli marroni corti e riga sulla parte sinistra.

"Buona sera,sono Howard Sigel."disse il primo uomo che aveva una giaccone grigio "Agenzia per la sicurezza dei trasporti.

Abbiamo avvertito i vostri genitori.

Stanno arrivando.

Intanto c'è nessuno che...sente di aver bisogno di assistenza medica o anche spirituale al momento?"

"Ma...ma che cosa è successo,ci sono dei superstiti?"disse l'insegnante.

"Dunque la causa dell'esplosione è ancora imprecisata,le autorità della contea sono a lavoro,le ricerche continuano,speriamo che in poco tempo..."disse Howard.

"Mi scusi."disse l'agente Coulson che aveva giacca e cravatta neri "Sono l'agente Coulson,lui è l'agente Sherk.

Io sono dello S.H.I.E.L.D.,lui dell'F.B.I.

Posso immaginare come vi sentiate e so che non sarà facile,ma dobbiamo farvi qualche domanda sugli eventi di sta sera,finché i ricordi sono ancora freschi.

Sicuramente saranno utili ai soccorsi e alle indagini di carattere giudiziario.

Poco dopo l'agente Shrek interrogava Alex "Tu hai detto che dovevano scendere.

Che l'aereo sta per esplodere.

Come facevi a saperlo?"

"Ho avuto un presentimento."disse Alex "Uno strano presentimento."  
"Hai preso dei sedativi prima dell'imbarco o una volta a bordo hai preso pillole per dormire?"disse Coulson.

"No."disse Alex.

"Narcotici,allucinogeni,hai assunto droghe?"disse Coulson.

"No."disse Alex "L'ho visto esplodere.

Ho visto che esplodeva."

"Lo strano presentimento ha niente a che vedere con quello che avevi detto?"disse Shrek "Che volevi che Carter fosse su quell'aereo poco prima che esplodesse?"

"No."disse lui.

"Allora perché l'hai detto?"disse Shrek.

"Perché mi stava picchiando."disse Alex.

"Ah...mio fratello George mi ha detto di andare a vedere quello che succedeva ad Alex..."disse Tod"E così è restato…

Mi ha detto di scendere dall'aereo."  
"Larry mi ha detto che voleva rimanere,ma io gli ho detto che doveva andare lui."disse l'insegnante.

"L'ho rimandato sull'aeroplano."disse l'insegnante che pianse.

La ragazza castana ora era stata fatta entrare.

"Allora,dunque..."disse Culson che era in piedi,senza la giacca e appoggiato alle finestre con le tapparelle abbassate "Non ti hanno costretta a lasciare l'aereo…hai detto che non eri amica di quelli che erano scesi...

Puoi spiegarci, Claire perché sei scesa?"

"Perché ho visto e sentito Alex."disse Claire"È gli ho creduto."

Alex camminava avanti e indietro nella stanza dove erano seduti gli altri e in quel momento arrivarono i genitori che lo abbracciarono,poi arrivarono tutti gli altri genitori,tranne quelli di Claire.

Claire e Alex erano in macchina,mentre pioveva e l'auto si fermo.

"Grazie del passaggio."disse Claire che scese e resto a guardare l'auto che si allontanava.

Alex andò nella sua stanza e accese le luci,seguito dai genitori.

Poco dopo in tv c'era un pezzo dell'aereo e degli uomini della polizia.

"Quello che vedete è un pezzo dell'aereo 180,esploso poco dopo il decollo."disse una donna alla tv"Al momento non risultano superstiti.

Continuano gli sforzi delle autorità e delle guardia marina nonostante le difficoltà causate dalle vaste chiazze di carburante in fiamme.

Le autorità si dicono pessimiste riguardo la possibilità di trovare qualche sopravvissuto al disastro,si presume siano morti tutti i passeggeri.

Tra di loro 40 studenti e 4 insegnanti partiti per una gita verso Parigi.

Alcuni studenti sarebbero stati fatti scendere prima del decollo,ad ogni modo le autorità preferiscono non sbilanciarsi sulle cause del disastro.

Testimoni oculari all'aeroporto,come a Long Island,riferiscono di aver visto l'aereo esplodere."

I genitori dormivano su un divano,mentre Alex era sveglio e guardava la tv.

Un lampo spaventò Alex che si voltò verso la finestra,dopo guardò i genitori che dormivano,poi si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra vedendo altri lampi e mettendosi le mani sulla testa,poi uno dei lampi cadde sulla strada.

39 giorni dopo.

"Sono passati 39 giorni da quando abbiamo perduto i nostri amici e insegnanti."disse il preside della scuola.

"Tutti gli studenti erano nel giardino che dava verso il bosco con giacca e cravatta.

"E ogni giorno che passa,senza che si conoscano le cause del disastro,ci chiediamo...perché?"disse il preside sul palco "L'uomo non conosce neppure la sua ora.

Simile ai pesci che sono presi dalla rete fatale o gli uccelli che sono presi al laccio.

Come questi,l'uomo è preso dalla sventura,che improvvisa si abbatte su di lui.

E così per poter guarire..."

Il padre di Tod si guardò alle spalle verso Alex.

"...per sfuggire alla morte..."disse il preside.

Alex si voltò e vide Coulson in piedi in giacca e cravatta dietro tutti.

"...nell'ora fatale,dobbiamo piangere e ricordarli con questo monumento."disse il preside.

In quel momento fu tolto un panno da un'aquila di pietra su un cubo.

Alex si voltò e vide Claire seduta in fondo da sola,poi si alzò come tutti i sopravvissuti e si avvicinò al palco.

Lo stesso fece l'insegnante che era sul palco.

"Non pensare che io ti sia riconoscente solo perché non c'è il mio nome su quel monumento,Alex."disse Carter.

"Affatto."disse Alex.

"Se ho un debito è con loro."disse Carter che si voltò "Vivere fino in fondo la mai vita."

"Allora sta lontano dall'alcol,Carter."disse Alex.

Carter lo afferrò "Sta a sentire...non azzardarti a dirmi cose devo fare!

La controllo io la mia vita,non tu!"

"Carter."disse la ragazza bionda e lui lo lasciò.

"Io non morirò mai."disse Carter che andò via.

In quel momento arrivò quello con il berretto "Ehi,Alex,senti...l'altro giorno sono andato a fare l'esame per la patente.

Ho preso 70.

Un punteggio scarso e sono passato,il fatto è che quando ho finito l'esame...sai il tizio che sta in macchina e ti esamina?"

"Si?"disse Alex.

"Beh...quello li mi dice che morirò molto giovane."disse il ragazzo "È vero?"

"Non adesso e non qui."disse Alex.

"Ok."disse lui "Se chiedo di uscire a Silvia,mi dice di no?"

"Cazzo."disse Alex.

"Oh..."disse lui che andò via.

Alex posò la rosa sulla statua vicino all'insegnante.

"Signora..."disse Alex.

"Ti prego,mi terrorizza sentirti parlare."disse l'insegnante che andò via.

"Scusate,vado."disse Tod che raggiunse Alex.

"Ciao."disse Alex.

"Ciao."disse Tod.

"Non farti strane idee,però mi manchi."disse Alex.

"Si."disse Tod "Si,mi manchi anche tu.

Però mio padre non capisce.

Sai quando avrò superato questa cosa,prendiamo la macchina e ce ne andiamo in città."  
"Si."disse Alex "Si ci andiamo."

"Sarà meglio che vada."disse Tod "La prof mi aveva dato del materiale in classe,leggerò quello.

Racconta come mi sento dentro."

"Ci vediamo."disse Alex.

In quel momento arrivò Claire "È merito tuo se sono ancora viva.

Grazie."

Lei andò via.

"Noi diciamo che l'ora della morte non può essere prevista."disse Tod sul palco "Quando diciamo questo pensiamo che quest'ora avvenga in un futuro oscuro e distante.

Non ci sfiora lontanamente l'idea che abbia un legame con il giorno appena cominciato.

O che la morte possa arrivare questo stesso pomeriggio.

Questo pomeriggio che appare così certo.

Che ha ogni ora già stabilita e programmata."

Tod era a casa sua di sera ed entrava in bagno,specchiandosi.

In quel momento del vento entro dalla finestra e lui la chiuse.

Il vento chiuse la porta,mentre Tod si sedeva sul gabinetto.

Un tubo collegato al gabinetto iniziò a far gocciare acqua.

Alex era al computer a fare ricerca e vedeva degli articoli di giornale online,mentre ne aveva già stampati altri.

Il ventilatore ne sollevò uno e lui lo prese vedendo la foto di Claire,poi lo appoggio sul tavolo sotto il modellino dell'aereo che era sospeso tramite fili e prese una rivista.

Tod prese il rasoio e si fece un piccolo taglio,mentre l'acqua che usciva dal tubo andava sul pavimento verso di lui.

Una sagoma nera incappucciata,passò dietro di lui oscurando la parte dietro,lui se ne accorse e si voltò,ma vide solo la tenda della doccia,poi si allontanò verso la tenda e l'acqua lo seguì.

Alex guardò la rivista,poi una civetta andò a sbattere contro la finestra,lui tirò la rivista,l'animale andò via,la rivista venne tritata dal ventilatore e un pezzo finì sulla sua gamba,lui lo guardò e vide che le lettere tagliate formavano la parola "Tod".

Tod spostò la tenda,poi si voltò fece un passò,scivolò sull'acqua e sbatté la testa sulla vasca morendo,poi l'acqua tornò indietro e si infilò sotto la tazza.

Alex corse verso la casa di Tod e vide la polizia

"Che è successo?"disse Alex.

Coulson era li vicino e lo guardò.

"Dov'è Tod."disse Alex.

"Alex."disse Claire dietro un albero.

Il corpo di Tod era su una barella e i genitori sconvolti lo seguivano.

"Non l'avevi previsto?"disse il padre.

"Che è successo?"disse Alex.

"Avevi scatenato tali sensi di colpa a Tod per aver lasciato Georgie sull'aereo che si è suicidato."disse il padre.

"No..."disse Alex "Senta,lui non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Aveva detto che avremmo ripreso a frequentarci quando le cose sarebbero migliorate.

Perché mi avrebbe detto questo se pensava di farlo?"

"Allora giustifica quel corpo li dentro."disse padre che andò via.

Alex guardò l'albero e Claire non c'era più.

La mattina dopo Alex camminava nel bosco e arrivava vicino alla casa di Claire.

Il cane gli venne in contro e lei si accorse di lui.

In quel momento stava saldando un pezzo di metallo.

Una foglia verde cadde.

"È quasi autunno."disse lei.

"Ma siamo a giugno."disse lui avvicinandosi.

"Si,ma è sempre tutto in transizione."disse lei "Se ti concentri anche adesso che è estate puoi sentire l'autunno che arriva.

Mi piace poter vedere il futuro."

"Perché eri fuori di casa di Tod ieri sera?"disse Alex.

"Ho visto abbastanza tv per sapere che l'F.B.I. e soprattutto quello dello S.H.I.E.L.D. non indagano sui suicidi di ragazzi."disse lei che entrò nel garage pieno di attrezzi da lavoro "Se erano li ieri sera vuol dire che non hanno idea di cosa ha provocato il disastro,che non escludono niente,il fatto che sette persone siano scese dall'aereo è indubbiamente abbastanza strano,se poi ci metti che una di quelle ha avuto una premonizione o una visione dell'aereo che esplodeva,un minuto prima che effettivamente esplodesse è alquanto sospetto e che l'amico de visionario si sia appena suicidato non aiuta."

"Perché eri la ieri sera?"disse Alex.

"Lo sai cos'è questo?"disse lei che mostro un'asta con una testa di vetro sopra.

"Questo è un...chi è questo testa di vetro?"disse lui.

"Sei tu."disse lei "Non è un ritratto è come tu mi fai sentire."

"Mi dispiace."disse Alex.

"No,come te,questa scultura non sa bene quello che è e perché."disse Claire "Si rifiuta di prendere forma,ma allo stesso tempo ha una forte e incomprensibile attrazione.

In 4 anni di scuola non ci siamo rivolti una sola parola,ma ad un certo punto sull'aereo ho provato quello che provavi tu.

Non ho capito da dove provenissero quelle emozioni fino a che non hai iniziato a fare il matto.

Non ho visto quello che hai visto tu,ma l'ho provato anche io.

Tu lo provi ancora,vero?

Qualcosa di quel giorno è ancora dentro di te.

Lo so perché io continuo a sentirti,ecco perché ero li ieri sera."

"Lo sai è la prima volta che avevo a che fare con la morte."disse lui che prese un cubo "Potrebbe essere nella nostra testa...ma la sensazione è che sia intorno a noi."

"Cioè?"disse lei.

"Se Tod fosse stato solo il primo?"disse Alex "Di noi?"

"È una cosa che senti?"disse lei.

"Non lo so,cioè,se solo potessi rivederlo."disse Alex che fece alcuni passi "Un'ultima volta lo saprei forse."

"Allora andiamo da lui."disse Claire.

I due si intrufolarono nel luogo dove era la bara di Tod,vuota,passando per un'apertura sul tetto.

"È eccitante."disse lei.

"Questo posto?"disse Alex.

"Fare qualcosa che non dovremmo fare."disse Claire.

Lei aprì una porta "Andiamo."

Con un filo metallico,Alex riuscì ad abbassare la maniglia di un'altra porta e trovarono il corpo di Tod.

"È lui?"disse Alex.

"Si,credo."disse Claire "Ma perché è truccato come Michael Jackson?"

"Si,è lui."disse Alex "Ma non è rimasto niente di Tod a parte il corpo."

Improvvisamente una mano si alzò e i due si spaventarono.

"Shhh..."disse un uomo di colore che aveva una camicia azzurra,una cravatta scura e pantaloni neri.

Era molto alto e aveva capelli neri corti.

"Vi prego."disse lui che prese delle pinze di metallo"Sveglierete il morto."

"Perché si è mosso?"disse Alex.

"Sostanze chimiche."disse lui "Immettendola nel sistema vascolare posso provocare degli spasmi."

"Senta,sono un suo amico..."disse Alex.

"Lo so chi sei."disse l'uomo.

"Tutti quei segni sul collo come li spiega?"disse Claire.

"Lacerazioni cutanee per aver tirato il filo."disse l'uomo.

"Per aver tirato il filo?"disse lui "Se ha provato a tirare il filo non voleva ammazzarsi.

È stato un'incidente."

"Nella morte non ci sono incidenti,ne coincidenze,ne contrattempi."disse l'uomo "E non ci sono scappatoie.

Quello che dovete comprendere è che noi siamo piccoli topi tenuti per la coda da un gatto,ogni nostro gesto,ogni nostra azione,dalla più banale alla più nobile,il semaforo rosso a cui ci fermiamo o no,le persone con qui andiamo o no,gli aeroplani sui quali saliamo e dai quali scendiamo,tutto fa parte del sadico disegno della morte che conduce alla tomba."

"Un disegno?"disse Alex "Vorrebbe dire che...se riesci a capire il disegno puoi fregare la morte?"

"Alex."disse l'uomo "Lo hai già fatto quando sei sceso da quell'aereo.

La fine del tuo amico dimostra che la morte ha un nuovo piano per tutti voi.

Quindi ora dovete riuscire a capire quando e come...ritornerà a prendervi.

Usa il tuo intuito Alex,se vuoi tentare di venirne fuori.

Ma tieni presente il rischio nel far saltare il piano,nel non adeguarsi al disegno...potresti scatenare una furia che terrorizzerebbe anche la triste mietitrice.

E non è il caso di far incazzare quella vecchia baldracca."

Lui estrasse un pezzo di metallo dalla spalla di Tod e rise.

"D'accordo,allora ci scusi per il disturbo e noi..."disse Alex.

"Nessun disturbo."disse lui "Niente scuse."

I due uscirono.

"Ci vediamo presto."disse l'uomo.

I due andarono a sedersi ad un tavolino esterno di un bar il giorno dopo.

"Ha detto che la morte ha un disegno."disse Alex "Allora parliamo di presagi.

Che ne sappiamo che stando seduti qui o bevendo il caffè,o respirando solo,o attraversando sulle strisce abbiamo dato il via ad una catena di eventi che ci porteranno alla morte tra 40 anni e 10 anni o domani?

Non lo sappiamo a meno che non siamo pronti a raccogliere i segni che ci vengono mandati."

Lui mise sul tavolo il pezzo di carta con su scritto "Tod"e lei lo prese.

"Non ho capito...hai visto Tod morire?"disse Claire "È successo di nuovo come sull'aereo?"

"No,ma è stato lo stesso."disse lui "Quella rivista è finita nel ventilatore e quel pezzo è arrivato a me.

Questo è il messaggio di qualcosa o di qualcuno che suggerisce un disegno."

"Tutte puttanate."disse Claire "I presagi li puoi trovare ovunque."

Lui guardò un vetro e vide un autobus che passava.

"Caffè"disse lei "Inizia per "C" e finisce per "E" come cadavere.

Vuol dire che se lo bevi finisci cadavere?

Avanti cosa dici?

Si impazzisce con queste cazzate."

"Quel tipo ha detto che la morte ha un disegno."disse Alex"È allora se tu,io,Tod,Carter,Terry,Billy,la Luton,avessimo mandato a monte quel disegno?

Metti che io sia riuscito a vedere il piano della morte?

L'abbiamo fregata.

Ma se quella fosse stata la nostra ora,se non dovevamo salvarci dall'esplosione?

E se toccasse a noi morire?

In questo caso non sarebbe finito niente.

E tutti noi moriremo.

Ora,non tra chissà quanto.

A meno che...a meno che non capiamo lo schema e la freghiamo di nuovo."

Arrivò una macchina con dentro Carter e la ragazza e lui iniziò a fissare i due.

"Sentendo quello che dici sicuramente è così."disse lei "Tod si è suicidato."

La macchina di Carter passò sulla corsia accanto e mandò a terra la bici di quello che aveva il berretto bianco.

Carter scese dall'auto insieme alla ragazza e l'insegnante uscì dal locale.

"Lascia perdere,Carter."disse lei.

"Oh..."disse Carter "Allora c'è una specie di riunione,eh?

Tra quanto si trasferisce?"

"Un paio di settimane."disse lei.

"CARTER,COGLIONE!"disse quello sulla bici.

"Ah,che peccato."disse Carter "Se ne va l'insegnante migliore."

"Amore andiamo."disse la ragazza.

Alex si alzò da tavolo "Sentite,vi devo dire una cosa importante davvero..."

"Alex,non è detto che..."disse Claire.

"È stata qui tutta la vita..."disse Carter.

"Probabilmente non mi crederete,ma..."disse Alex.

"...e ora cambierà città."disse Carter "TUTTO PER COLPA DI ALEX!"

"VOLETE SMETTERLA!"disse la ragazza bionda "BASTA TUTTI E DUE!

LORO SONO MORTI E NOI SIAMO VIVI!

Andiamo avanti."

Lei diede dei colpi a Carter "NON ACCETTO CHE UN DISASTRO AEREO SIA LA COSA PIÙ IMPORTANTE DELLA MIA VITA!

Io andrò avanti Carter..."

Lei si mise in mezzo alla strada camminando "...e se tu vuoi buttare la vita a fare a pugni con Alex tutte le volte che lo vedi...allora è meglio che te ne vai all'inferno."

Un autobus la investi e il sangue schizzò su tutti i presenti.

La sera seguente Alex era a casa e beveva un bicchiere d'acqua,mentre era sul divano.

Claire aveva il telefonino all'orecchio e beveva in bicchiere d'acqua mentre si sedeva sul letto.

"C'è Claire al telefono."disse il padre,ma lui non si mosse "È sotto la doccia ora.

Ti faccio richiamare."

"Ok."disse lei "Buona sera."

Il padre si mise seduto accanto al ragazzo.

"È preoccupata per te."disse lui "Sono preoccupato anche io.

Perché non vuoi parlare con lei o con me?"

"Papà,tu e mamma mi state aiutando molto,ma c'è qualcosa che devo capire prima di poterne parlare,con chiunque."disse Alex.

Alla tv parlavano di un connettore elettrico che aveva fatto esplodere l'aereo e mostravano una linea di esplosioni.

"È il posto di Tod."disse Alex.

Lui cercò il video sul computer ,ci mise sopra la carta trasparente ricalcò e poi lo mise sopra una cartina "Il percorso dell'esplosione.

Il primo era Tod,poi c'era Terry.

Stanno morendo nell'ordine in cui dovevano morire.

È questo il disegno.

La prossima è la Luton."

L'insegnante era nella sua villa e parlava al telefono.

Stava facendo delle scatole dove metteva dei libri.

"Improvvisamente sento la mia voce che dice a Larry che deve prendere l'aereo."disse l'insegnante."Ogni cosa mi ricorda quella sera.

Certo.

Infatti spero che il cambiamento possa servire,ma...ho passato tutta la mia vita qui.

Fino ad adesso era stato tutto così meraviglioso e adesso vedo solo Larry e tutti i miei ragazzi.

Lo sai anche guardare il prato davanti casa mi terrorizza,mi mette l'angoscia."

Lei vide che sulla strada c'era Alex.

"Laura,senti ti richiamo più tardi."disse lei che fece un'altra telefonata "Mi passi l'agente Coulson."

Alex controllò le ruote della macchina della donna e una macchina nera si fermò dietro di lui da cui scesero sia Coulson e una donna con capelli scuri che arrivavano alla base del collo,con la riga in mezzo,indossava una tuta aderente nera,che lasciava scoperta la base del collo e la parte centrale del petto,sulle spalle c'era una linea bianca che andava in basso davanti e dietro e c'era un cintura di metallo con delle sacche di metallo,aveva dei guanti che coprivano le mani tranne le dita.

"Sono l'agente Daisy Jonson."disse lei "Che sta facendo li?"

"Niente."disse lui "Stavo controllando che le gomme fossero a posto."

"Sali in auto."disse la donna.

Lui si avvicinò e fu fatto salire dietro.

"Mettiti la cintura."disse Daisy.

La professoressa fece alcuni passi e un vento entrò dalla finestra,lei lo avvertì sulla schiena,si voltò e vide che la finestra era chiusa.

Alex fu portato in una stanza,fatto sedere ad un tavolo davanti a Coulson,che era senza la giacca e appoggiata al muro c'era l'altra.

"Io penso che adesso tocchi alla professoressa Ludon."disse Alex.

"Tocca a lei?"disse Coulson.

"Tocca a lei perché c'è uno schema che si sviluppa."disse lui.

"Oh si,uno schema."disse Coulson "L'hai notato anche tu,vero?"

La prof aprì un armadio e accese la luce dentro,poi aprì una scatola a terra e prese un disco.

"Il preferito di mamma."disse lei che lo mise in un lettore e si udì della musica.

"Allora spiegami questo schema Alex."disse Daisy "Anche questo viene da una delle tue visioni?

O c'è qualche nuova storia?"

"Non l'ho chiesto io di avere quella visione."disse Alex "Voi potete anche stare li a prendermi in giro.

Va bene,ci sto.

Ma io ho salvato 6 vite su quell'aereo.

6 vite e la ricompensa è che l'intera scuola pensa che sia fuori di testa,ma non sto soffrendo dello stress post traumatico e neanche ho un complesso narcisistico di onnipotenza e non farò il matto.

Ve lo garantisco.

Vi dico quello che è.

C'è uno schema.

Un piano per tutti.

C'è un piano per lei,un piano per lei e non so ancora come,ma questo lo farò saltare."

La prof prese una teiera e ci mise dentro l'acqua poi la asciugò e il metallo iniziò a riflettere una sagoma simile ad uno scheletro con un cappuccio.

Lei spalancò gli occhi e si voltò,ma non vide nessuno,poi mise la teiera sul fuoco che si spense,così lei prese un fiammifero e tentò di riaccenderlo.

Inizialmente il fuoco non si riaccese,poi lo fece.

"Alex,ti tenevamo d'occhio all'inizio perché eri sospettato per l'esplosione dell'aereo ora...so che non sei stato tu a farlo esplodere."disse Coulson "Stavamo per lasciarti perdere...ma poi gli altri superstiti hanno cominciato a morire.

Prima il tuo amico Tod,poi Terry e in entrambi i casi tu eri li suo luogo del decesso.

E stasera ti troviamo fuori casa di Valery Luton.

Alex nessuno ha il controllo sulla vita e sulla morte a meno che non sia lui stesso a togliere la vita e a dare la morte.

Ora puoi promettermi che non morirà nessun altro?"

"No,non posso."disse lui "Fino a quando resto qui sono fuori gioco,non posso salvare nessuno."

"Va bene."disse Coulson "Va,fuori di qui."

"Grazie."disse Alex che uscì.

"Quel ragazzino mi fa venire i brividi."disse Daisy.

"Non abbiamo niente per trattenerlo."disse Coulson.

"Non era di questo che parlavo."disse Daisy "Ci sono stai dei momenti in cui...in cui stavo per credergli."

"Posso dirti una cosa,non avertene a male...ma certe volte tu mi fai venire i brividi."disse Coulson.

"È per via dei miei poteri?"disse lei.

"Beh non è da tutti poter manipolare le vibrazioni."disse Coulson.

La prof mise il tè nella tazza,poi vedendo il riflesso si voltò urlando e gettò il liquido in aria,poi appoggiò la tazza sul piano "Datti una calmata è solo una stupida tisana.

Tra poco ne sei fuori.

Tra poco te ne andrai.

Te ne andrai."

Lei aprì il freezer,prese del ghiaccio,dell'alcol,rimise il tempo ci mise dentro ghiaccio e alcol.

La tazza si crepò sulla parte inferiore e delle gocce iniziarono ad uscire.

Lei camminò per casa con la tazza lasciando una scia di gocce a terra,poi collegò la spina di un monitor ad una presa e le gocce caddero sulla parte superiore del video e poi filtrarono nella aperture.

Lei si mise in ginocchio e riempire una scatola,ma poi si alzò vedendo che che dal computer usciva fumo.

Il video esplose e una scheggia le si conficcò nella gola.

Lei estrasse la scheggia e iniziò a perdere sangue.

Alex camminava in strada e vide delle strane scintille uscire del fuoco con una voce,poi corse.

La donna vagò per la casa e le scintille del computer finirono sulle gocce di liquido,così le fiamme la seguirono in cucina,raggiunsero una bottiglia e provocarono un'esplosione che la mando a terra,poi lei tentò di prendere un panno che però era su un contenitore di coltelli che si rovesciò e uno di loro la trafisse al petto.

Alex corse ed entrò nella casa "PROFESSORESSA LOTON!"

Lui la trovò in cucina,le andò vicino e le diede la mano,poi ci fu un'altra esplosione.

Alex le protesse da diversi oggetti,ma una sedia cadde e finì sul coltello che la trafisse uccidendola.

"Oh Dio."disse lui prendendo il coltello ed estraendolo,poi lo guardò e lo lasciò cadere.

Quello con il berretto era su una bici e lo vide correre.

"Ehi,Alex."disse lui e la casa esplose mandando a terra tutti e due.

"Cazzo."disse quello con il berretto e Alex fuggì.

Il giorno dopo Coulson e Daisy erano davanti al garage di Claire.

"Ha smesso di parlarmi."disse lei.

"Come mai?"disse Coulson.

"Perché non gli credevo."disse Claire.

"Se ti dovesse chiamare credi sia nel tuo interesse farcelo sapere per la tua sicurezza."disse Dairy dandole un foglio "E un numero verde."

Dairy vide le sculture "Lavoro interessante."

"Grazie."disse lui.

La notte seguente quello con la bici raggiunse il monumento ad aquila e Carter arrivò con la macchina e suonò il clacson mandandolo a terra.

"Carter,sei pazzo!?"disse lui e Carter scese con un coltellino iniziando ad incidere sulla pietra.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Claire che si avvicinò.

"Qui deve esserci anche il nome di Terry."disse lui "Perché hai voluto che ci incontrassimo qui?"

"Perché mi sorvegliano."disse lei "Per vedere se vado da Alex.

Quindi mi ci porterai tu."

"Perché dovrei andare da Alex?"disse Carter.

"Perché sa chi sarà il prossimo a morire."disse Claire.

I tre salirono in macchina.

"Ti dispiace non superare il limite,eh?"disse quello con il berretto dietro "Ah...e anche non sorpassare a destra."

"Billy,aspetta un minuto,è pazzesco, ho una visione."disse Carter "Sarai tu il prossimo."

"Ma perché?"disse Billy.

"Perché se dici un'altra parola ti ammazzo io."disse Carter.

Arrivati ad una strada nella campagna Claire scese dall'auto "Lui dovrebbe essere qui intorno,voi continuate per un miglio e poi tornate indietro,io vi verrò in contro.

Così risparmiamo tempo.

Lei attraversò una minuscola boscaglia e lo trovò seduto ai lati di una piccola baia.

"Tu credi che siano lassù?"disse lui "Che in qualche modo il volo 180 sia ancora lassù,in un posto dove stanno tutti bene?"

"Quando ero bambina,a sei,sette anni,avevo una tale angoscia che i miei genitori morissero,passavo la notte sveglia con quella paura."disse Claire.

"Succede a molti bambini,credo."disse Alex.

"Ma i genitori di solito non muoiono."disse lei che si mise seduta "Avevo 10 anni,mio padre uscì per andare a comprare le sigarette…

Ad un certo punto qualcuno gli disse di non girarsi e lui per istinto o pensando ad un amico che scherzava si girò e quello gli sparò in testa.

Da allora la mia via è diventata una merda.

Mia madre non si è più ripresa.

Si è risposata con un coglione che non avrebbe nemmeno guardato se mio padre fosse stato ancora vivo.

Lui non ha voluto avere figli e anche mia madre non ne ha voluti più.

Se questo era il disegno per mio padre e la mia famiglia a fanculo la morte.

Ci ho pensato molto e penso che quel posto esiste,Alex.

Si esiste un posto dove mio padre sta bene,dove quella sera ha comprato le sigarette ed è tornato a casa.

Dove staremo insieme e non ce ne fregherà niente della vita che si fa qui.

Dove i nostri amici sono ancora su quell'aereo.

Dove ognuno fa quello che vuole.

Alex non dobbiamo mollare."

Poco dopo i quattro erano in macchina e Carter guidava in città.

"Non posso tornare in città,perché dopo la morte della Ludor mi staranno cercando."disse Alex.

"Ti portiamo ad una casetta di mio padre poco distante da casa mia."disse Claire.

"Allora Alex,indovino del cazzo,sapevi già della Luton o no?"disse Carter.

"E perché mi nascondevo,secondo te?"disse Alex.

"Billy ha detto a quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che ti ha visto scappare dalla casa."disse Claire.

"Scappavo perché mi danno la colpa per tutto."disse Alex "La colpa per Tod,la colpa per lei e per l'aereo che è esploso."

"L'incendio ha come caramellato il sangue,c'erano le tue impronte e c'erano le impronte digitali sui coltelli."disse Alex.

"Te l'ho detto Billy."disse Alex.

"Il problema non è se sei stato tu e nemmeno se sapevi che era morta."disse Carter "Sapevi che toccava a lei prima che succedesse?"

"Si."disse lui "Lo sapevo."

"Allora...tra di noi...chi è il prossimo?"disse Carter.

"Ti prego dimmi che riuscirò a vedere la fine della partita."disse Billy.

"Sono io ,vero?"disse Carter "Per questo stai zitto."

"Ecco,lo sapevo che quella volta dovevo tastare le tette a Temmy."disse Billy.

"CHE FRIGNI?!"disse Carter "HA DETTO CHE IL PROSSIMO SONO IO!"

"Non ha detto niente."disse lei "Tu pensa a guidare."

"Senti,tu sei obbligato a dirmelo."disse Carter.

"Credi che è più facile se lo sai,Carter?"disse Alex "Al contrario sarà molto più dura."

"Tu ci godi a tenermi sulle spine."disse lui "Lascia decidere a me come affrontarlo."

"Non ha importanza a chi tocca."disse Alex "Perché siamo tutti sulla stessa lista,tutti quanti noi."

"Oh cazzo."disse Carter "Davvero?

Che m'angoscio a fare?

Insomma tanto io e Terry ci ritroveremo insieme dall'altra parte.

Perché aspettare ancora?"

Carter iniziò ad accelerare.

"Carter cosa fai?"disse Alex.

Carter passò su una strada ignorando il segnale di stop.

"Carter,rallenta!"disse Alex "RALLENTA CARTER!"

"VAFFANCULO!"disse Carter.

La macchina fece una virata improvvisa.

"Smettila!"disse Claire.

"Perché?"disse Carter "Almeno se ci resto l'avrò deciso io!"

"Non con noi i macchina,cazzo!"disse Billy.

Iniziò a superare le altre macchine,poi fece una curva a tutta velocità,ignorando lo stop e un'altra auto frenò improvvisamente per evitare un'incidente.

"CRISTO,GIRA A DESTRA!"disse Alex.

"CARTER!"urlò Claire.

"CARTER FERMATI!"urlò Alex.

"CHE CAZZO TI PREOCCUPI?"disse Carter "TANTO NON È LA TUA ORA!"

Alex vide un laccio della cintura spezzata.

"Anche se mi ammazzo,passando con il rosso,a voi che vi frega?!"disse Carter "Tocca a me!"

"NON FUNZIONA COSÌ,CARTER!"urlò Alex.

Una macchina si inserì nella strada principale e l'altra stava per andargli addosso,ma poi si fermò e la macchina di Carter proseguì.

"E IO CHE LO ODIAVO IL CORSO DI FRANCESE!"disse Billy.

"Devi riprendere il controllo."disse Claire.

"È quello che faccio!"disse Carter.

"SO CHE STAI FACENDO CARTER,È NORMALE AVERE PAURA!"disse Claire.

"Decido io quando è il momento."disse Carter "IO CONTROLLO LA MIA VITA E POSSO CONTROLLARE ANCHE LA MIA MORTE!"

"NON CE LO DEVI MICA DIMOSTRARE CHE HAI DUE PALLE COSÌ!"urlò Billy che prese il volante e l'altro gli diede una gomitata al volto.

La macchina prese un'altra curva.

"SMETTILA DI GUIDARE DA TESTA DI CAZZO!"urlò Claire e lui tolse le mani dal volante.

"Che cosa fai?"disse Billy.

"Smettila!"disse Claire mentre Carter rideva.

"Ma che cazzo stai facendo,scemo!"disse Alex.

"Carter,no!"disse Claire.

La macchina si stava dirigendo verso un camion con una cisterna di benzina,ma il mezzo riuscì a mettersi sulla corsia accanto.

"RIMETTI LE MANI SUL VOLANTE!"urlo Alex "LE MANI SUL VOLANTE!"

"Falla finita,Carter."disse Alex.

"Guarda che se comincio a vomitare ti allago la macchina."disse Billy.

Alex guardò il finestrino e vide il riflesso di un treno.

"Anche noi abbiamo paura,ma non ci arrenderemo."disse Claire "FERMATI!

SMETTILA CON QUESTA CAZZATA!

PORCA MISERIA,LA VUOI FERMARE QUESTA MACCHINA SUBITO!"

Carter arrivò su dei binari,in una strada di campagna con alberi introno, e fermò a macchina,poi le due sbarre di sicurezza si abbassarono.

"Billy."disse Alex.

"Spostala."disse Claire.

"Aprì lo sportello,Billy."disse Alex.

"Sposta questa cazzo di macchina!"disse lei.

"Apri lo sportello."disse Alex e tutti scesero,tranne Carter.

"Carter,ascoltami,non lo fare."disse Alex dietro la sbarra.

"Carter,scendi da quella macchina!"disse Claire.

"Non è questo il modo!"disse Alex.

"Non è la mia ora."disse Carter che mise in moto,ma la macchina non partì "Cazzo."

Carter vide una strana ombra nera davanti alla macchina.

"Salta fuori!"disse Alex.

"Non riesco ad uscire!"disse Carter che vide che gli sportelli si chiusero da soli e la cintura non si slacciava.

Alex andò a tirarlo fuori dal finestrino.

"Ma allora è davvero il suo turno."disse Billy.

Appena i due uscirono dall'auto il treno la investì e la fece esplodere mandando a terra Billy e Claire.

Un pezzo appuntito di macchina finì sotto il binario.

Claire andò ad abbracciare Alex.

"L'avevo vista!"disse Alex "Avevo visto il treno e la cintura."

"Gli credi adesso?"disse Claire.

"Si è rotta."disse Billy.

"Ma che dici?"disse Claire "Ti ha salvato di nuovo la vita,coglione!"

Billy si avvicinò al treno,guardando Carter "È vero!

Sei tu il prossimo!

IO ME NE STO A CHILOMETRI DA TE!"

"Sta zitto,Billy!"disse Carter.

"Billy non dire queste cose."disse Claire.

"MA È QUESTA LA REALTÀ!"disse Billy "LUI È IL PROSSIMO!

STATEGLI LONTANO!"

"VA ALL'INFERNO,NON SONO MORTO!"urlò Carter.

"AH,MA MORIRAI!"disse Billy "È COME SE FOSSI MORTO!

SEI MORTO!

E NON MI CI PORTI CON TE!"

Una catena sotto il treno prese il pezzo appuntito e lo scagliò via,decapitando Billy a metà mascella.

"Cristo!"disse Carter.

Alex si alzò "Toccava a te.

Toccava a te dopo la Luton,quello era il piano,quello era il disegno."

"CHI CAZZO SEI,IL DIAVOLO?"disse Carter.

"Ho visto la cintura."disse Alex "Sapevo che si rompeva.

Sapevo che si rompeva.

È così che l'ho salvato.

Come con l'aeroplano,l'ho visto."

Si udirono delle sirene il lontananza.

"Andiamocene."disse Claire.

"Cazzo,l'ho visto!"disse lui "E dato che l'ho salvato ,ha saltato Carter ed è andato al prossimo sul percorso dell'esplosione,Billy.

Lo devo vedere...e se lo vedo,allora intervengo...e se intervengo...frego il disegno."

"Intervieni?"disse Carter "Sei Dio adesso?"

"Io non ho paura di morire."disse lui "Dio non muore,noi moriamo."

"Alex,che dici?"disse Claire che lo afferrò "La polizia sta arrivando.

Dobbiamo andare a casa di mio padre,li ti nascondi e ci ragioni quanto vuoi."

"Allora,dopo Billy tocca a me."disse Alex.

"E poi è il mio turno."disse Claire.

Lui le mise le mani sulle spalle "Ti prometto che farò in modo che non succeda.

Fidati di me."

"Ehi,ehi."disse Carter "Voi due è meglio se sparite di corsa adesso."

I due andarono via.

Tempo dopo Alex era nella casa abbandonata e legava con in nastro adesivo e corde qualsiasi cosa pericolosa,poi metteva tappi di sughero sui chiodi.

Le finestre erano piene di tavole di legno fissate.

"OK."disse Alex andando ad un tavolo,poi prese un cucchiaio di plastica,aprì una scatoletta e mangiò.

Uno strano vento entrò da sotto la sua porta ed iniziò a far muovere il sacco della spesa,che si rovesciò,una scatoletta rotolò fino ad una canna da pesca messa in un angolo che cadde e l'amo si impiglio in una porta aprendola,lui corse verso di essa,la chiuse ed una punta colpì il legno da dentro,poi lentamente aprì la porta e prese un amo.

"Arrugginito."disse Alex "Tetano.

Ingegnosa,non ci avevo pensato."

Alex si alzò "Volevi fare la furba,ma ti è andata male.

Eh,stronza?

Ti posso battere.

Si,non per sempre,ma ho preparato questa casa per batterti adesso!"

Alex chiuse l'armadio.

La notte seguente c'era un temporale con molti fulmini.

Claire guardò alla finestra e vide Coulson in macchina con Daisy,poi camminò nella casa e vide una foto del padre.

"Era li fino un minuto fa."disse Daisy.

"Di cosa stai parlando."disse Coulson.

"Non ve lo sto consegnando."disse Claire che gli apparve accanto all'auto "Ma corre troppi rischi la da solo.

Vi accompagno."

"È escluso."disse Coulson "Claire,dicci soltanto dov'è.

Aspetta a casa,ti do la mia parola che lo porteremo al sicuro ed in custodia protettiva."

Alex mise dei pezzi di carta nel camino,poi però guardò un articolo di giornale dove c'erano le due ragazze,quella bionda e quella mora.

"Non mi sono spostato."disse Alex mettendosi seduto "Crista aveva chiesto di cambiare posto,ma non mi sono mosso…

Cazzo!

Me l'ero dimenticato!

Non mi sono mosso,Claire era seduta davanti a me..."

La luce della lanterna si spense.

Lui provò a riaccenderla e per un'istante vide un filo elettrico rotto che emanava scintille.

"Tocca a lei."disse Alex.

Un fulmine colpì un palo della luce e un filo andò contro la casa.

Claire si allontanò dalla finestra e vide il filo della luce cadere a terra ed iniziare a sparare scintille.

Alex uscì di casa mettendosi il giaccone,poi corse vedendo le macchine della polizia.

"Alex!"disse Coulson.

Lui prese una piccola canoa e iniziò a remare.

Daisy allungò la mano destra verso di lui.

"No,non è necessario."disse Coulson "Facciamo il giro."

Claire accese la candela e vide il cane che abbaiava al filo.

Accanto al cane c'era anche un oggetto di metallo con un'asta verticale e una parte superiore ,simile a quella di un ombrello,che girava.

Lei si mise il giaccone e la candela si spense.

Claire guardò la candela per alcuni secondi.

Alex era arrivato dalla parte opposta della baia,attraversò una strada,vedendo le macchine della polizia.

Coulson e gli altri scesero "DI LA!"

Alex corse nel bosco inseguito dagli altri.

"Alex,ti vogliamo aiutare!"disse Coulson.

"NON TI AVVICINARE!"disse Claire uscendo di casa e il filo mandò una scarica elettrica verso l'oggetto che roteava,mandando lei a terra e il palò inferiore si conficcò nel terreno vicino alla sua testa,poi lei andò a prendere il cane,mentre l'oggetto di metallo si conficcava nel bordo di una piscina.

Alex cadde da una discesa e si trovò molto vicino ad un ramo appuntito.

"Corri!"disse lei e il cane fuggì,la piscina si ruppe,lei corse verso le liane della casa aggrappandosi e il filo andò nell'acqua,poi continuò a volteggiare in aria e sull'acqua apparve un'ombra nera.

Il cane fuggì vedendola.

Alex corse nel bosco e un fulmine colpì un albero facendolo cadere.

Alex fu preso da una parte e finì con la testa sotto l'acqua.

"È sparito."disse Coulson.

"Vista la direzione non può che andare in un posto."disse Daisy.

"Oh no."disse Coulson correndo con gli altri.

Claire si arrampicò su una parte della casa,mise i piedi su delle tavole di legno,sfondò la finestra con una gomitata ed entrò.

Il filo di energia elettrica colpì la casa e le luci iniziarono ad esplodere come anche i computer.

Lei corse al piano di sotto e andò in garage,mentre il filo colpiva la parte dell'entrata buttando giù le travi.

Lei sfondò l'entrata con la macchina,ma una travi le cadde sul parabrezza bloccando la macchina.

Un contenitore di benzina cadde a terra e in quel momento arrivò Alex che dovette fare il giro per evitare il filo elettrico.

Il filo poi andò sul cofano della macchina,che era riuscita ad uscire,poi colpì un'asta di metallo,mandandola su una contenitore di benzina rompendolo.

Il filo tornò sul cofano.

Alex arrivò sul posto "NON TI MUOVERE!

LE GOMME TI ISOLANO!

NON TOCCARE NIENTE!"

Alex prese una spranga e colpì il filo,ma poi il filò colpì la trave mandandola contro la parte superiore di una bombola a gas che partì come un razzo e finì sotto la macchina,poi il filo colpì il carburante e tornò sulla macchina.

Il fuoco arrivò sotto la macchina.

"La macchina esploderà!"disse Alex "C'è solo una cosa da fare!

Devo prendere il tuo posto!"

"ALEX NO!"disse lei.

"Se lo faccio,la morte ti salterà e sarà finita."disse Alex.

"No,non lo fare."disse lei.

"Non gli lascio prendere tutti e due."disse Alex che andò davanti alla macchina "Sai cosa fare."

In quel momento arrivarono le macchine della polizia e Coulson scese dalla sua auto insieme a Daisy.

"Alex!"disse Coulson "VIENI VIA DA LI!"  
Alex toccò il filò e lei uscì dall'auto che esplose scagliandolo via.

Il filo si spense e lei andò da Alex "Alex.

Rispondimi.

Non puoi farmi questo.

Andiamo!"

Coulson e l'altra arrivarono sul posto.

"Alex!"disse Coulson "Mi senti,Alex?

Non respira."

Coulson iniziò a fare il massaggio cardiaco.

Sei mesi dopo

Degli uomini scesero dall'aereo e tra questi c'erano anche Carter,Claire,che ora aveva i capelli biondi e c'era anche Alex.

"Eccoci qua."disse Carter che prendeva la valigia "Parigi.

Non ci posso credere."

"Io non posso credere che ho ripreso un aereo."disse Alex "Voi mi capite,no?"

La notte seguente i due erano ad un bar in città all'aperto.

"Però è strano essere qui."disse Alex "Finalmente completato il puzzle.

Anche se manca qualcosa."

"A Terry."disse Carter mettendo in avanti il bicchiere.

"A Tod."disse Alex mettendo il suo bicchiere a contatto con quello di Carter.

"A tutti i nostri amici che non ci sono più."disse Claire facendo la stessa cosa.

"A loro."disse Alex e tutti bevvero.

"Che c'è?"disse Alex.

"Se mi avessero detto ,sei mesi fa, che noi tre ce ne saremmo stati qui seduti a bere..."disse Carter.

"Già."disse Alex ridendo.

"Non lo so,certe volte mi sembra che voi due siete gli unici in grado di capire davvero."disse Carter"Avevi ragione,Alex.

Ci ha saltato.

C'era un disegno e l'abbiamo fregato.

Abbiamo vinto."

"Abbiamo vinto solo l'occasione di vivere una vira piena."disse Claire dando la mano ad Alex "Ed io non voglio sprecarla."

"Già."disse Alex "C'è solo qualcosa...qualcosa che non mi torna."

"E cioè?"disse Carter.

"Il disegno."disse Alex prendendo il foglio.

"Alex,lascia stare."disse Claire "Per favore."

"Guarda...è soltanto...statemi a sentire,per favore."disse Alex.

"Oh Dio."disse Carter.

"Il percorso dell'esplosione determinava l'ordine delle nostre morti."disse Alex ""Quando sono intervenuto a salvare Carter,lui è stato saltato,e quindi è toccato al successivo,Billy e poi c'era Claire...ma sono intervenuto a salvarla ed è toccato a me,ma nel mio caso...non è intervenuto nessuno,giusto?"

"Direi."disse Carter.

"Sono stato buttato lontano dal cavo nell'esplosione."disse Alex "Quindi..."

"Quindi perché ha saltato te?"disse Carter "Giusto?"

"Perché forse questo era il nostro destino,che ne sappiamo?"disse lei "Forse tra tutti quelli del volo 180,io,te e Carter dovevamo vivere."

"Esatto."disse Carter che bevve.

"Forse era questo il disegno."disse Claire.

"O forse il prossimo sei ancora tu."disse Carter.

"Smettila."disse Claire.

"Perché?"disse Carter "Non le ho fatte io le regole.

Qualcuno deve intervenire,perché la morte ti salti,Alex l'ha dimostrato 3 volte:sull'aereo,con me,con te...per quel che ne so potrebbe rifare il giro e ricominciare da capo,ma io...mi sento in una botte di ferro perché sei ancora tu il prossimo."

"La smettiamo con questi discorsi?"disse Claire.

Alex si voltò a guardare uno che cantava,poi vide un camion che apriva la parte posteriore e tirava fuori un pezzo di carne,poi vide un secchio che si rovesciava da un'impalcatura e dei chiodi che cadevano,poi guardo un uomo che accese una torcia dietro di loro,un giornale che veniva portato dal vento,poi il bicchiere di Claire cadde sul foglio e formò una macchia rossa che passava sul posto dove era seduto lui.

Lui si alzò "Ci vediamo dopo il albergo."

"Aspetta ti accompagno."disse Claire.

"No,tu è meglio che resti qui."disse Alex allontanandosi.

"Vedi che è vero?"disse Carter "Te l'ho detto che sei tu il prossimo."

"E smettila."disse Claire.

"Resta li,Claire."disse lui "Sta lontana."

Lei vide un autobus passare in una vetrata ed ebbe in presentimento.

"ALEX!"urlò lei e lui si fermò evitando un autobus che prese un palo,mandandolo contro un'insegna che iniziò ad oscillare in parte.

Claire si alzò urlando e Carter saltò addosso ad Alex facendogli evitare l'insegna.

Carter si alzò "Te l'ho detto che toccava a te."

"Allora mi ha saltato."disse Alex.

"E chi è il prossimo?"disse Carter che fu colpito dall'insegna.


	60. UMBREKABLE:IL PREDESTINATO

UMBREKABLE:IL PREDESTINATO

2000

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ci sono 35 pagine e 124 illustrazioni in media nei fumetti.

Un singolo volume varia nel prezzo da 1 dollaro a 140 dollari.

172000 fumetti sono venduti negli Stati Uniti ogni giorno.

Oltre 62780000 all'anno.

La media dei collezionisti di fumetti è di 3312 e loro spendono approssimativamente 1 anno della loro vita a leggerli."

FLASHBACK

Philadelphia,1961

Delle donne di colore erano fuori da una stanza e parlavano con un poliziotto.

La stanza aveva delle tende grige,delle pareti scure,sulla parte destra c'erano dei vestiti attaccati e dalla parte opposta c'erano delle credenze.

Dentro la stanza c'era un bambino che piangeva.

Una donna con i capelli rossi e un lungo abito rosso entro nella stanza con un dottore in giacca e cravatta,di colore.

"Questo è il dottor Mettison è un medico."disse la donna.

"Come sta?"disse il medico ad una donna di colore,con una vestaglia viola con macchie nere e in braccio stringeva un bambino in un asciugamano chiaro.

Era sdraiata sul fianco del divano.

Il bambino piangeva.

"Sta arrivando un'ambulanza."disse la donna.

"Grazie."disse il medico.

"Buono."disse la donna "Buono,non fare così."

"Ha già un nome?"disse il medico.

"Elijah"disse lei che guardò il bambino "Buono.

È normale che pianga così tanto?"

"Permette?"disse il medico e lei gli diede il bambino.

"Shhh."disse il medico che lo esaminò.

"Me lo ridà,per favore?"disse lei.

"Durante il parto è successo qualcosa?"disse il medico.

"No,niente."disse la donna con i capelli rossi,mentre gli agenti erano fuori dalla porta "Il bambino non vedeva l'ora di uscire.

Non ci sono stati problemi."

"Vi,è caduto il bambino?"disse il medico sconcertato.

"Cosa?"disse la donna.

"Vi è caduto il bambino?"disse lui.

"Che dice?"disse la donna "No."

"Ah..."disse il medico guardandolo.

La madre si mise seduta.

"Informate l'ambulanza che c'è un problema."disse il medico e le due si allontanarono "Signora...io non ho mai visto una cosa del genere."

La donna iniziò a piangere.

"Sembra che il suo bambino abbia subito delle...fratture mentre era all'interno dell'utero e ha le braccia e le gambe fratturate."disse l'uomo.

FINE FLASHBACK

Un uomo bianco calvo era su un treno che stava partendo dalla stazione.

Indossava una giacca marrone,camicia bianca,cravatta scura,pantaloni marroni.

Era appoggiato con la spalla sinistra al vetro del finestrino.

Dopo poco dalla partenza si mise a sedere dritto e,grazie allo spazio tra un sedile e l'altro, vide una bambina che lo guardava e sorrise,piegando la testa a destra,poi si appoggiò di nuovo al vetro.

"È libero?"disse una voce femminile.

Lui si volto e vide una donna castana,con una maglietta bianca,viola,con macchie nere,pantaloni scuri e un giaccone grigio sotto braccio.

"Si."disse lui.

"Grazie."disse la donna che mise il giaccone nel ripiano superiore.

La maglietta lasciava scoperta la pancia e mostrava un tatuaggio di una pianta accanto all'ombelico.

Lui le guardò il ventre e si sfilò lentamente e di nascosto l'anello matrimoniale mettendolo in tasca.

Il treno passò accanto ad un altro.

Lui prese una rivista e la mostrò ala donna"Hanno lasciato questa rivista.

Le interessa?"

"Mi può dare quell'altra?"disse lei e lui prese l'altra rivista guardandola.

"Le piace lo sport?"disse lui.

"È il mio campo."disse lei "Rappresento atleti,sono un'agente."

"Sto pensando a darmi al nuoto sincronizzato."disse lui "Che dice potrei interessarle?"

"E chi lo sa."disse la donna ridendo.

"Ho paura dell'acqua."disse lui "È un problema."

"Già."disse lei.

"David Dunn."disse lui che le porse la mano.

"Kelly."disse lei la strinse e poi si alzò"Torno subito."

"Ok."disse lui che guardò fuori dal finestrino,poi si appoggiò di nuovo,rimettendosi l'anello.

Il treno iniziò ad accelerare e andò velocissimo,tanto che i sedili iniziarono a sobbalzare.

David,spaventato,si guardò intorno e vide che anche gli altri si erano allarmati.

Le luci andarono e vennero.

In una strada di Philadelphia vi era una casa con dentro un bambino,che era su un divano.

Teneva i piedi sullo schienale e la testa rovesciata verso il basso.

Aveva i capelli castani,maglietta a righe verdi e grige e pantaloni grigi.

Aveva un telecomando in mano e cambiava i canali della tv.

Trovò un canale che mostrava un incidente ferroviario dove c'erano vagoni sparsi ovunque.

"Ci sono rottami dappertutto!"disse una voce alla tv "Ci stiamo chiedendo come farà la protezione civile a raggiungere la zona del disastro."

Il bambino si mise seduto a terra.

"Per chi si fosse appena sintonizzato il treno eastrial 177 della 6 ha deragliato poco prima di Philadelphia e stiamo trasmettendo in diretta."disse una seconda voce.

"Si,infatti sembra che ci sia un'ambulanza,anzi più di una."disse la prima voce "Le vedo ferme sul raccordo autostradale.

Non so veramente come faranno ad avvicinarsi,David.

È una zona montuosa e gli alberi rendono veramente..."

Il bambino si alzò e andò a vedere un biglietto dove era scritto il numero del treno del padre "Papà.

I77."

Dunn si risvegliò in una camera d'ospedale.

Non aveva la giacca addosso,era su un lettino,la luce era azzurrognola e c'erano delle tende per separarlo da un altro uomo coperto di bende che venivano imbrattate dal sangue che continuava a fuoriuscire.

David si mise seduto e si guardò intorno,mentre un medico si accorgeva di lui e si avvicinava.

"Sono...il dottor Dublin."disse l'uomo "Si trova al pronto soccorso dell'ospedale di Philadelfia.

Ha avuto un incidente molto serio.

Mi guardi."

Il dottore gli puntò una luce negli occhi "Come si sente?"

"Bene."disse lui.

"Ottimo."disse il dottore che prese una penna e un blocco "Le farò qualche domanda.

Ha avuto problemi di cuore o di asma in passato?"

"No."disse David.

"Ha avuto problemi renali?"disse l'altro.

"No."disse David.

"Ha qualche allergia?"disse il dottore.

"No."disse David.

"Dov'era seduto in treno?"disse il dottore.

"Vicino al finestrino."disse David.

"In una carrozza passeggeri?"disse il dottore.

"Si."disse David "Dove sono gli altri passeggeri?"

"La sua famiglia viaggiava con lei?"disse il medico.

"No."disse David.

"Si era alzato dal suo posto?"disse l'altro.

"No."disse David.

"È sicuro che fosse una carrozza passeggeri?"disse il medico.

"Si."disse David mentre le bende dell'altro si macchiavano di sangue "Perché mi guarda in quella maniera?"

"Il suo treno è deragliato,in seguito a un guasto."disse l'altro "Hanno trovato solo 2 persone vive fin'ora.

Lei e quell'uomo.

Ha il cranio spaccato e tutta la parte sinistra schiacciata.

E ci sono 2 motivi per cui la guardo in questa maniera:

1)perché tra qualche minuto,lei sarà ufficialmente l'unico superstite di quel treno.

2)perché non si è fatto niente.

Neanche un graffio."

David uscì dall'ascensore trovando tutti i familiari delle vittime che lo fissavano.

Camminò tra le persone e vide il bambino che era sul divano.

Indossava una felpa scura,cappuccio verde,pantaloni chiari.

La madre era una donna dai capelli rossi,giaccone giallo e pantaloni grigi.

Il bambino corse e lo abbracciò,poi arrivò la mogli si guardarono,prima che lei lo abbracciasse.

Si guardarono per un po',poi,dopo aver parlato,andarono verso l'uscita prendendosi per mano.

Il figlio andò davant si lasciarono la mano.

Uscendo i giornalisti fotografarono Dunn mentre venivano tenuti fermi dalla polizia.

Poco dopo,David era seduto ad un tavolo in una cucina.

Le credenze e i fornelli erano verde chiaro,il tavolo era coperto da una tovaglia verde chiaro,con fiorellini,le sedie di legno nero.

Aveva davanti a se un piatto e un bicchiere.

David rimase a guardare il piatto in silenzio,poi andò verso le scale andando al piano di sopra.

La moglie era in un'altra stanza e stava mettendo le cose nei cassetti.

"David?"disse lei e lui si fermò al primo gradino "Com'è andata a New York?"

"Non credo che avrò il lavoro."disse lui "Comunque vado.

Mi trasferisco li ugualmente.

Solo...solo non adesso."

"Buona notte."disse lei.

"Notte."disse lui proseguendo.

Tempo dopo era in giacca e cravatta grigi e si avviava verso una chiesa.

Davanti alla chiesa vi era una tavola nera con scritte bianche che dicevano "Giorno della memoria per le famiglie del treno eastrial 177".

Il prete era sul palco e leggeva l'elenco delle vittime"Sara Elaston.

Assistente sociale.

Preghiamo per l'anima tua.

Kevin Elioth.

Uomo d'affari e padre di 6 figli.

Preghiamo per l'anima tua.

Glenn Stivenson.

Ricercatore nel campo della leucemia.

Preghiamo per l'anima tua.

Jennifer..."

Davanti all'altare vi erano delle lavagne piene di foto.

Sopra le lavagne vi era un tettuccio a punta con sopra una croce.

Una volta terminato l'incontro,Dunn uscì e si avviò alla macchina,poi guardò un foglio sul parabrezza e vide,prendendolo,che era una lettera con su scritto "Limited Edition".

Aprendo il biglietto vide che c'era scritto "Quanti giorni della tua vita sei stato malato?"

David si guardò intorno e non vide nessuno.

Tempo dopo,David aprì un armadietto verde e vide la sua immagine riflessa nello specchietto interno.

Indossava una camicia grigia a maniche corte,poi indossò un giubbotto chiaro della sicurezza,con una linea verde sotto il collo e la scritta gialla sulla schiena e si mise il berretto rosso.

Entrò in una stanza dove un'anziana stava scrivendo al computer e si tolse il berretto.

"Si?"disse la donna.

"C'è Noa,signora?"disse David.

"No,signore,non c'è."disse la vecchietta riccia "Ho letto di te in prima pagina.

Anch'io ho avuto un incidente anni fa,quasi morivo calpestata da un cavallo."

"Caspita."disse lui.

"L'anno dovuto abbattere."disse lei.

"Che storia triste."disse David.

"Può...può dirgli una cosa da parte mia?"disse David.

La vecchietta prese una penna "Comincia."

"Gli può chiedere quanti giorni di malattia mi sono preso da quando lavoro qui?"disse David.

"Finito il messaggio?"disse l'anziana.

"Si,signora."disse Dunn "Grazie."

Lui si rimise il berretto ed uscì.

Poco dopo era sotto una galleria che dava su un campo sportivo.

I giocatori giocavano sotto la pioggia.

Lui indossava un lungo impermeabile di gomma verde,largo,con cappuccio,che arrivava fin sotto il ginocchio.

Osservò la partita in silenzio.

Finito il turno mise la roba nell'armadietto e si rimise gli abiti civili e guardò alla sua destra"Ciao,Noa."

"Hai sbattuto la testa su quel treno?"disse la voce di un anziano "Ha ricominciato a funzionarti il cervello?"

"Cosa?"disse lui chiudendo lo sportello.

"40 dollari."disse l'anziano che indossava una camicia azzurra e pantaloni neri.

"Quali 40 dollari?"disse David.

"Ti do 40 dollari alla settimana di aumento."disse l'uomo "Ho controllato,è vero,non sei mai stato in malattia.

5 anni,non sei mai stato in malattia.

Ho capito,è un aumento che vuoi.

Un modo furbo di farmelo notare."

La notte seguente,David accese la lampada sul comodino e si voltò alla sua destra,guardando il figlio che dormiva,poi si alzò.

Andò a bussare alla camera della moglie che aprì.

"Joseph è tranquillo?"disse la moglie.

"Si."disse lui "Dorme."

"Ah."disse lei.

"Volevo farti una domanda."disse lui "Ti potrà sembrare strano.

Tu riflettici un secondo,però."

"Va bene."disse lei.

"Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che...mi sono ammalato?"disse David.

La moglie ci pensò "Ah,beh,non lo so.

È passato parecchio."

"Non è mai successo quest'anno,lo sai."disse David.  
"E allora?"disse lei.

"Mi hai mai visto un giorno,malato?"disse David.

"Ah…non ce l'ho presente adesso."disse lei"Perché lo vuoi sapere?"

"Audrey mi hai mai visto un solo giorno ammalato?"disse David "Nei 3 anni passati in questa casa?

Nel vecchio appartamento?

Prima che Joseph nascesse?

Prima che ci sposassimo?"

"Non ricordo,mi dispiace."disse lei.

"È non ti sembra un po' strano?"disse David "Non ricordarti un raffreddore,un'influenza,un mal di gola.

Che vuol dire?

Cosa pensi?"

"Ah...cosa penso?"disse lei "Sono troppo stanca,non mi viene in mente."

FLASHBACK

West Philadelphia.

1974.

Un bambino di colore guardava la tv spenta vedendo il suo riflesso.

Indossava una felpa rossa,maglietta viola, e il braccio sinistro ingessato.

La madre entrò nella stanza e gli si avvicinò.

"Basta rimanere in questa stanza."disse lei "Te l'ho lasciato fare fin troppo."

"Ho deciso di non uscire più."disse i bambino "Non voglio più farmi male.

Questa è stata l'ultima volta,te l'ho detto."

"Ho capito,ma non puoi farci niente."disse lei "Potresti cadere tra la sedia e il televisore.

Se è questo che dio ha voluto per te,sarà così per sempre.

Non puoi evitarlo rimanendo seduto."

"Mi chiamano l'uomo di vetro a scuola,perché mi rompo come il vetro."disse lui.

La madre si mise accucciata accanto a lui "Se prendi questa decisione ora,se decidi di avere paura,non tornerai mai più indietro,per tutta la vita sarai condannato ad avere paura."

"Ti ho comprato un regalo."disse lei alzandosi,mentre lui piangeva.

"Perché?"disse lui.

"Lo so io perché."disse la madre "Allora lo vuoi o no?

Vallo a prendere,dai."

"Perché dov'è?"disse lui.

"Su una panchina,al di la della strada."disse la madre.

Lui si affacciò e vide che c'erano dei bambini che giocavano in un piccolo parco e una panchina con sopra un pacco regalo viola,con dei nastri bianchi.

"Ma se lo porteranno via."disse lui guardandola.

"Allora è meglio che tu esca subito."disse lei.

Lui uscì e arrivò alla panchina camminando lentamente,seguito dalla madre,si mise seduto e prese il pacco,lo aprì e dentro trovò una scatola di cartone.

Aprendola trovò un tessuto viola e aprendolo trovò un fumetto.

La madre si mise seduta vicino a lui "Ne ho comprati un'infinità.

Ne troverai 1 ad aspettarti,ogni volta che deciderai di venire qui.

Mi hanno detto che questo ha un finale a sorpresa,lo sai?"

FINE FLASHBACK

L'immagine sulla copertina del fumetto era stata disegnata e messa in una teca.

Davanti ad essa c'era un uomo di colore accanto ad un bianco in giacca e cravatta.

L'uomo di colore aveva folti capelli ricci,una giacca viola scuro,quasi nero e una maglietta viola sotto.

Aveva anche guanti neri.

"Proviene da una collezione privata."disse l'uomo di colore "È precedente alla prima uscita in edicola nel 1968.

È una classica rappresentazione del bene,contro il male.

Noti la mascella quadrata di Slayer,comune in molti eroi dei fumetti,ispirati a Superman,e la mancanza di proporzione della testa di Giaguaro rispetto al corpo.

Anche questo è comune.

Ma solo nei cattivi.

La cosa da notare,parlando di quest'opera...la cosa che la rende molto...speciale,è il tratto realistico che la contraddistingue.

Quando i personaggi hanno raggiunto la pubblicazione erano esagerati come accade sempre.

Questa tavola è d'epoca."

"Beh...hmh...me la incarti."disse l'uomo.

"La sua decisione è di una saggezza encomiabile."disse la persona di colore camminando con un bastone e zoppicando leggermente.

Il bastone era di vetro,con il manico scuro.

La stanza era piena di quadri con parti di fumetti.

"Il mio bambino diventerà pazzo."disse l'uomo.

L'uomo si fermò e si girò "Vuole ripetere prego?"

"Ah,mio figlio Jeb,è un regalo per lui."disse l'uomo.

"E quanto ha,Jeb?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"4 anni."disse l'uomo.

"No."disse l'uomo di colore avvicinandosi e scandendo sempre di più il termine "No,no,no!

No!

Se ne vada.

Subito."

"Cosa ho detto?"disse lui.

"Vede pupazzi dei cartoni qui?"disse l'uomo di colore mettendo le due mani sul bastone"Vede una targhetta di plastica sulla mia camicia con sopra scritto il mio nome?

Vede un bambino asiatico privo di espressione seduto dentro un piccolo elicottero meccanico che vibra se uno ci mette dentro una moneta?

No?

Quindi non è in un negozio di giocattoli e ,contrariamente a quello che pensa lei,non c'è nulla da comprare per un bambino di nome Jeb."

L'uomo di colore si avvicinò "Uno di noi 2 ha commesso un grave errore e fa perdere all'altro del tempo prezioso.

Questa è una galleria d'arte amico mio e questa..."l'uomo di colore indicò la teca con la mano sinistra "...è un'opera d'arte."

L'uomo usci dal negozio.

E in quel momento arrivò David con il figlio.

David indossava un giaccone marrone e dei jeans blu,mentre il figlio una felpa scura e dei pantaloni grigi.

Entrando l'uomo di colore continuò a camminare.

"Apriamo solo su appuntamento."disse l'uomo.

"Ho ricevuto un suo biglietto."disse David.

"Complimenti,ha una cassetta della posta."disse l'uomo continuando "Non esponiamo per 2 settimane."

"L'ho trovato sotto il tergicristallo della mia macchina."disse David.

L'uomo si voltò e rimase fermo.

Poco tempo dopo fece accomodare i due davanti alla sua scrivania.

Dietro l'uomo di colore c'era un pezzo di roccia con scritte egiziane antiche.

"Quanto è certo di non essere mai stato malato?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"Al 75%."disse lui.

"Ah."disse l'altro "Non ne ha la certezza assoluta allora.

Lacuna numero 1.

Comincio ad essere estremamente scettico su questa cosa."

"Quale cosa?"disse David.

"Lei non si è mai fatto male,sono in errore se affermo questo?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"Papà si è fatto male."disse il figlio.

"È come dice il bambino?"disse l'altro.

"Si,signore."disse lui "Al college,un incidente d'auto."

"Una cosa seria?"disse l'altro.

"Non ha più potuto giocare a football."disse il bambino.

"Lacuna numero 2."disse l'uomo "E non piccola."

"Signor Price,possiamo parlare del biglietto che lei mi ha lasciato?"disse David.

"Ho studiato a fondo il fumetto come forma espressiva,ho passato un terzo della mia vita in un letto d'ospedale senza nient'altro da fare che leggere."disse lui "Ritengo i fumetti il nostro ultimo legame con una maniera antica di tramandare la storia.

Gli egiziani disegnavano sui muri.

C'è ancora nel mondo chi tramanda la conoscenza attraverso forme pittoriche.

I fumetti potrebbero essere una forma di storia di cui qualcuno,in qualche luogo,ha avuto percezione o esperienza.

In seguito quell'esperienza o quella storia,stritolate dalla macchina commerciale sono state rese avvincenti,vivacizzate,trasformate in vignette per la vendita.

Questa città ha visto la sua parte di disastri.

Ho guardato le conseguenze di quell'incidente aereo,la carneficina di quell'hotel in fiamme,ho guardato i notiziari aspettando di sentire una ben precisa combinazione di parole.

Ma sempre inutilmente.

Finché un giorno ho visto un servizio su un grave incidente ferroviario e le ho sentite.

C'è stato un solo superstite ed è rimasto miracolosamente incolume.

Ho una malattia chiamata osteogenesi imperfetta.

È un disordine genetico.

Non produco molto bene un certo tipo di proteina e questo mi provoca una ridotta densità ossea,ossa molto facili da rompere.

Ho subito 54 fratture nella mia vita e ho la forma più lieve di questo disordine.

Il tipo 1.

C'è il tipo 2,il tipo 3 e il tipo 4.

Quelli che hanno il tipo 4 non durano molto a lungo.

E poi all'improvviso mi è venuto in mente:se esiste una persona come me nel mondo,ad una estremità dello spettro,non può esistere qualcun altro che sia l'opposto di me, all'altra estremità?

Uno che non si ammali mai,che non si faccia male come succede a tutti noi.

E lui probabilmente neanche ne è consapevole.

Il genere di persona che quei racconti descrivevano.

Una persona mandata qui a proteggere tutti noi.

A difenderci."

"Lei crede che papà sia uno di loro?"disse il bambino.

"Io non credo niente,ancora."disse quello di colore "È una possibilità.

Che presenta molte lacune."

"Joseph non bere altra acqua da quel bicchiere."disse David con molta calma,scrutando l'uomo"Esci e vuotalo."

"Ma papà..."disse il figlio.

"Per favore,obbedisci."disse David e il bambino andò via"Nel mi lavoro vedo di continuo gente come lei.

Trovate qualcuno di cui volete approfittare,gli raccontate una storia fantastica e ad un certo punto dite:"Mi serve solo il numero della sua carta di credito".

Una piccola somma.

È stata la prima mattina che io ricordi,quando ho aperto gli occhi senza provare...tristezza.

Pensavo che l'autore di questo biglietto avesse una risposta da darmi.

Ora me ne vado."

Il bambino tornò.

"Auguri per la mostra."disse lui andandosene.

"Che tipo di lavoro fai,David?"disse l'altro mentre lui si allontanava "Hai detto che incontri gente come me,nel tuo lavoro.

Che lavoro fai?"

"Lavoro alla University Stadium."disse lui "Sono una guardia giurata."

La sera seguente David era letto,con il figlio abbracciato e leggeva un giornale "1 cittadino come unico superstite dello spaventoso disastro ferroviario."

Lentamente David si alzò,andò nel ripostiglio pieno di vestiti e mise le mani su uno scaffale alto,prendendo una pistola dentro un panno,poi la rimise a posto,prendendo una cartellina e aprendola.

Dentro c'erano degli articoli di giornali e li lesse "I warriors corrono verso il titolo."

Iniziò a sfogliare gli articoli,fino ad un incidente automobilistico. "Campione locale di football ferito in un grave incidente d'auto.

Concittadino,unico superstite dello spaventoso disastro ferroviario."

David guardò la foto dell'auto ribaltata,poi sentì bussare alla porta e rimise tutto a posto.

Andò ad aprire e trovò la moglie "Ciao."

"Ho preso una decisione."disse lei.

"Va bene."disse lui.

"Solo voglio farti una domanda,ma...ma devi essere sincero."disse lei "Sono preparata,non può influenzarmi.

Sei mai stato con un'altra?

Da quando sono cominciati i problemi tra noi?

La tua risposta non può influenzarmi.

Devo solo saperlo.

Non ne sarò condizionata,te lo assicuro."

"No."disse lui.

Lei si mise le mani sul viso e pianse "Scusa è...scusa...comunque la mia decisione...io voglio ricominciare.

Voglio che tutto ricominci ad essere come prima.

E non è stato un caso che tu sia uscito vivo da quell'incidente.

C'è stata data una seconda occasione.

E se ti andasse di invitarmi a cena,mi faresti felice."

"Si."disse lui.

"Va bene."disse lei che si allontanò.

La mattina seguente David era all'entrata dello stadio con la divisa e il berretto.

"Dunn?"disse una voce alla radio.

"Qui è Dunn."disse lui che rispose.

"Parla Jenkins,c'è un tizio con un biglietto falso,qui al cancello 17."disse la voce "Dice di conoscerti.

Non vuole dirmi come si chiama."

"Che aspetto ha?"disse lui.

Poco dopo era a parlare con l'uomo di colore che indossava un lungo cappotto di pelle viola scuro che arrivava quasi a terra.

"Perché,secondo te,con tutti i mestieri che ci sono,hai scelto di fare la guardia?"disse quello di colore.

"Sei un uomo decisamente strano."disse David.

"Avresti potuto fare il commercialista,aprire una palestra,una catena di ristoranti,avresti potuto fare altre 10000 cose,ma alla fine hai scelto di proteggere la gente."disse l'uomo di colore "Tu hai preso questa decisione.

E personalmente lo trovo molto interessante.

Ora mi serve solo in tuo numero di carta di credito."

David lo guardò.

"Questa era una battuta."disse lu risero.

Poco dopo erano davanti ad una fila di persone che stava entrando.

"Sei un appassionato di sport?"disse David.

"Comincia a interessarmi."disse l'altro.

"Si fa pesante."disse David che si fermò e guardò un uomo in fondo alla fila,poi riprese e andò da una guardia davanti alla fila "Perquisiamoli."

"Bene."disse l'altro.

"Dammi un minuto."disse David.

"C'è qualche problema?"disse l'altro.

"Il tipo alto con la giacca mimetica."disse David "A volte vengono allo stadio armati e bevono troppo.

Se la squadra non gira,le cose precipitano.

Perquisiamo per scoraggiare chi vuole entrare armato.

Se quello lo è,uscirà dalla fila."

L'uomo uscì dalla fila e andò via.

I due andarono in una galleria dello stadio.

"Ecco."disse David dandogli un biglietto "Ti ho trovato un posto nel settore giallo.

È un po' alto qui,ma almeno non ti sputeranno addosso.

Allora..."

"Come facevi a sapere che quello che hai fatto andare via era armato?"disse l'altro.

"Non lo so."disse David "Forse perché portava quella mimetica dell'esercito.

È gente a cui piace andare in giro con coltelli o altro."

"Pensi che avesse un coltello?"disse l'altro.

"Penso che avesse qualcosa,si."disse David.

"Ma non un coltello."disse l'altro.

"Mi è arrivata... l'immagine di una pistola argentata con l'impugnatura nera,infilata nei pantaloni."disse David "Sai,come in televisione."

"Hai un istinto naturale per queste cose."disse l'altro.

"Quali cose?"disse David.

"Intuisci se qualcuno ha fatto qualcosa di male."disse l'altro.

"Si."disse l'altro.

"Ma non hai mai provato a svilupparlo."disse l'altro.

"Non so a che cosa ti riferisci."disse David.

"Alla tua capacità."disse l'altro.

"Senti,io devo stare a bordo campo durante la partita,tu vatti a sedere,il tuo posto è..."disse David indicando.

"Ai personaggi dei fumetti vengono spesso attribuiti poteri speciali come:l'invisibilità,la vista a raggi x,cose di questo tipo."disse l'altro "E indovina su chi sono basati?"

"Sugli X Man,ma io non sono un mutante."disse David.

"Non ho mai parlato di mutanti."disse l'altro.

"Ora basta."disse David "Non mi va più di fare questo gioco."  
"È una esagerazione della verità."disse l'altro "Forse basata su una cosa semplice come l'istinto."

"Può anche darsi che non avesse niente."disse David.

"O che avesse una pistola argentata,con l'impugnatura nera infilata nei pantaloni."disse l'altro.

"Dunn."disse una voce alla radio.

"Me ne devo andare."disse David rispondendo "Si,ho capito,arrivo subito."

"Un'ultima domanda."disse l'altro.

"Cosa?"disse David.

"In quell'incidente d'auto che hai avuto,è stato coinvolto qualcun altro?"disse l'altro.

"Si."disse David allontanandosi"Mia moglie,Audrey.

Era in macchina con me.

Auguri per tutto,Elijah

La prossima volta comprati il biglietto autorizzato."

"Dunn,servi giù."disse la voce alla radio.

"Arrivo."disse lui.

Elijah entrò in macchina,completamente nera all'interno e imbottita e mise in moto,dopo aver messo il bastone sul sedile accanto.

Esteriormente era chiara e da collezionisti.

Accese la radio e un uomo parlò "Nelle indagini sul treno 177,condotte dei depositi..."

Elijah guardò lo specchietto e vide l'uomo che era uscito dalla fila e si voltò.

Poi prese il bastone e lo seguì camminando per una parte vuota dello stadio "Aspetti un secondo!"

L'uomo non si fermò,così lui accelerò zoppicando e arrivando in strada.

Vide l'uomo attraversare e lo seguì,poi lo vide scendere nelle scale di una metro e si fermò "Le voglio soltanto chiedere un'informazione."

Elijah scese lentamente le scale tenendosi alla ringhiera con una mano e poggiando attentamente il bastone.

Improvvisamente perse l'equilibrio e cadde.

Il bastone finì a terra,frantumandosi.

Cadde sull'avambraccio sinistro che si fratturò,poi sbatté più volte le gambe urlando e rimase sdraiato guardando in avanti.

Vide l'uomo che si era leggermente voltato,scavalcare l'entrata della metro e intravide la pistola argentata,poi chiuse gli occhi.

Un autobus si fermò e David scese,poi vide il figlio che lo salutava,mentre giocava nel parco con gli altri bambini.

Il figlio lo raggiunse correndo e salendo delle scale.

"Joseph,tua madre si arrabbia se sa che giochi a football."disse David.

"E tu glie lo dirai?"disse lui "Ti va di giocare l'ultimo down?

Abbiamo uno grosso come te,vi mettete l'uno di fronte all'altro.

Lo puoi battere papà.

Distruggiamolo."

"No,vado a casa."disse David.

"Gioca solo un po'."disse l'altro"Gli ho detto che eri forte."

"Perché l'hai fatto?"disse David "No,vado dentro,ho altre cose da fare."

"Quali cose?"disse il figlio.

"Devo allenarmi."disse David.

"Ti aiuto."disse il figlio.

"No,non..."disse David.

"NON POSSO PIÙ GIOCARE!"urlò Joseph "DEVO ALLENARMI CON IL MIO PAPÀ!"

Poco dopo David era in cantina,su un lettino e stava sollevando una spranga di metallo,con 2 grossi pesi alle stremità e lo faceva con molto sforzo.

Una volta aver allungato le braccia in alto posizionò l'oggetto sulle aste di metallo ai lati del lettino e si mise seduto.

"Quanto peso ai caricato?"disse lui al figlio che era davanti alle scale della buia cantina.

David guardò il peso "Hai un po' esagerato,90 chili sono troppi."

"Al massimo quando sollevi?"disse Joseph.

"Ci siamo già al massimo."disse David "Così diventa pericoloso,Joseph.

Torna di sopra,finisco io di allenarmi."

"No,lo levo se è troppo,fammi rimanere."disse il figlio che andò a togliere uno dei pesi "Dici che ce l'avresti fatta a battere Bruce Lee?"

"No."disse David senza voltarsi.

"Nemmeno se conoscevi il karate?"disse Joseph che rimise il peso e ne mise un altro.

"No."disse lui.

"Nemmeno se lui non poteva dare calci e tu eri molto arrabbiato?"disse Joseph.

"No,Joseph."disse David che si rimise giù e si allenò ancora per 2 volte,poi lo posò e si rimise seduto "Quando pesò hai tolto?"

Joseph era più lontano "Ho mentito."

David lo guardò spaventato "L'hai aumentato?"

David guardò i pesi.

"Quando hai sollevato?"disse Joseph.

"120 chili."disse David.

"Mettiamone ancora."disse Joseph.

"D'accordo."disse David che poco dopo si preparava a sollevare l'asta con i pesi attaccati "Sta un po' più indietro per sicurezza."

Joseph si allontanò e lui sollevò il peso 2 volte,poi lo posò.

"Ancora?"disse Joseph.

Poco dopo David si preparò a sollevare il peso "Non devi mai fare una cosa del genere,lo sai vero?"

Il figlio era in un angolo più lontano.

"Che fai se succede qualcosa di brutto?"disse il padre.

"Chiamo la mamma."disse il figlio.

"Bravo."disse David che sollevò il peso e poi lo riposò "Quanto pesò hai caricato stavolta?"

"T...tutto quello che c'era."disse il figlio avvicinandosi.

"Che altro possiamo usare?"disse David.

4 barattoli di vernice furono legati con nastro adesivo ai lati dell'asta e il figlio si mise sulle scale.

David sollevò ancora l'asta e la riposò,poi si mise seduto.

"Quanto era?"disse il figlio avvicinandosi.

David si voltò.

"Quant'era papà?"disse il figlio.

"Più o meno 160 chili."disse David.

Joseph lo fissò.

Elijah era su un lettino al pronto soccorso e il medico gli stava dicendo quali erano i danni.

"Frattura del quinto metacarpo della mano destra e frattura della sesta,settima e ottava costola."disse il medico "La lesione peggiore,comunque è stata subita dalla gamba destra sotto forma di una frattura spiroide.

C'erano 14 rime di frattura.

Si è come frantumata."

"Mi chiamano l'uomo di vetro."disse Elijah.

"Chi la chiama così?"disse il medico..

"I bambini."disse Elijah.

"Si sente bene,signor Price?"disse il medico "Posso continuare?"

"Si."disse Elijah

"Le sono state applicate viti lungo tutta la gamba."disse il dottore "L'uso di una sedia a rotelle sarà necessario per 2 mesi,seguirà l'uso delle grucce per 12,14 mesi.

La permanenza in ospedale andrà dai 5 agli 8 giorni,seguiti dai 9 ai 12 mesi di fisioterapia."

La moglie di David era in ospedale.

"C'è il paziente delle 10."disse un'infermiera "È stato dimesso stamattina dall'ospedale."

"Grazie."disse Audrey.

"Prego."disse la donna.

Audrey andò da lui "Elijah vero?"

Poco dopo la donna era seduta su un materassino "Possiamo prevenire una marcata atrofia della sua gamba sana con quella."

Audrey indicò una macchina "Farà lavorare il suo quadricipite."

"Da quanto tempo è sposata?"disse lui.

"12 anni."disse lei.

"E com'è successo?"disse Elijah.

Audrey rise.

"Mi rende un po' nervoso trovarmi qui e faccio troppe domande quando sono nervoso."disse Elijah.

"Un incidente d'auto."disse lei.

"Oh...ora deve raccontarmi tutto."disse lui.

"Mio marito era un eccellente atleta al college,abbiamo avuto un incidente,c'era il ghiaccio."disse Audrey "La macchina si è ribaltata,siamo rimasti feriti e lui ha dovuto abbandonare il football.

Se questo non fosse successo forse non ci saremmo sposati."

"Come mai."disse Elijah.

"Parliamo della sua riabilitazione."disse Audrey.

"Non è obbligata a rispondere se non vuole."disse Elijah "Si,torniamo alla macchina per i quadricipiti."

"Previene l'atrofia facendo...per essere chiara non avrei mai potuto vivere con un giocatore di football."disse lei "Non per il gioco in se,ammiro le capacità che ci vogliono e come chiunque altra ero incantata dal modo in cui giocava,ma...il football,sotto molti aspetti,è l'opposto del mio lavoro.

Più colpisci il tuo avversario più sei premiato.

Si basa sulla violenza e non voglio violenza nella mia vita.

È una cosa difficile da capire...comunque ci ha pensato il destino con l'incidente a mettere il football fuori questione."

"E vissero tutti felici e contenti."disse l'altro.

"Più o meno."disse lei.

"Quale parte del corpo si ferì David?"disse l'altro.

"Come sa che mio marito si chiama David?"disse lei.

David era allo stadio e osservava la gente,poi si spostò dal muro e allagò le braccia restando fermo.

Una madre con un bambino gli urtò le spalle e lui ebbe un flash nella testa sentendo le urla del bambino.

"Un 737 precipita durante il decollo,muoiono in 172,nessun superstite,un incendio in un hotel del centro,muoiono in 211,nessun superstite,un treno deraglia e 7 miglia dal suo arrivo in città,muoiono in 131,1 superstite."disse Elijah "Ed è incolume.

Ho parlato di questo evento con suo marito e gli ho suggerito una possibilità a dir poco incredibile,da allora ho cominciato a pensare che quella possibilità,per quanto incredibile sia adesso una probabilità."

"E che cosa gli ha suggerito?"disse lei.

"Sono tempi mediocri signora Dunn,la gente comincia a perdere la speranza,per molti è difficile credere che ci siano cose straordinarie dentro di loro,come dentro chiunque altro."disse Elijah"Confido nella sua apertura mentale."

David era ancora tra la folla.

Un uomo lo urtò da dietro e lui ebbe una visione di un bagno pubblico,così iniziò a seguirlo fino a quando l'uomo si mise in fila.

"Esca dalla fila,prego."disse David e l'uomo uscì "Abbiamo qualche problema con gli spacciatori di droga in questo stadio.

Le dispiace se le controllo le tasche?

Su le braccia prego?"

L'uomo alzò le braccia e David lo controllò.

"Ehi,amico,sono appena arrivato."disse l'altro.

David non trovò nulla,così lo lasciò.

"Ora le posso abbassare?"disse l'altro e David annuì.

"Posso andare?"disse l'altro.

"Si."disse David.

"Spero li troviate."disse l'uomo che si allontanò.

David si allontanò dalla parte opposta.

"Dunn?"disse la voce alla radio.

"Si?"disse lui che rispose.

"Sono in ufficio."disse la voce "Tuo figlio si è fatto male?"

"Dov'è adesso?"disse David.

"A scuola,per le prove della recita."disse la voce "Vuole che lo raggiungi."

David guardò l'uomo che aveva perquisito.

Poco dopo David era seduto ad un tavolo e parlava con un'anziana e dietro c'era il figlio Joseph con accanto un altro.

"Quello è tuo padre,vero?"disse quello grassoccio.

Joseph annuì.

"Scommetto che mio padre lo pesta quando vuole."disse il secondo.

Joseph lo guardò.

"No,ha insistito perché chiamassimo solo lei,ma non è stato facile."disse la vecchietta "Lei non è sulla nostra lista."

"È Audrey che si occupa di queste faccende?"disse lui.

"Quali faccende?"disse l'anziana.

"Quelle di Joseph."disse lui "Gli dovrò mettere qualche pomata?"

"No,no."disse l'anziana "Il trauma è più emotivo,ma non è niente di serio fisicamente.

Non come quando ho dovuto far ricoverare te all'ospedale."

"Ospedale?"disse David perplesso.

"Il mio ufficio era dall'altra parte della scuola a quei tempi?"disse la donna "Non ti ricordi di me,vero?"

"No,signora."disse David.

"Avevo i capelli rossi."disse lei "Beh,tu eri un po' più piccolo di Joseph quando è accaduto.

Lo sapevi che abbiamo cambiato le regole di condotta della piscina per causa tua?"

David scosse la testa.

"I bambini ne parlano ancora."disse lei "Come se fosse una specie di storia di fantasmi.

Lo sai che un bambino è quasi affogato.

È rimasto sul fondo della vasca per 5 minuti.

E quando lo hanno tirato fuori era morto.

Noi li lasciamo dire,aiuta a farli essere prudenti.

Hai ancora la fobia dell'acqua?"

David annuì.

Poco dopo Joseph e il figlio uscirono e parlarono.

"Stavano dando fastidio alla bambina cinese."disse Joseph "Tu non permetti che ai buoni succedano cose brutte.

È il tuo codice,no?

È il codice dell'eroe.

Ho cercato di farli smettere,ma continuavano a spingermi giù e non mi lasciavano risalire.

Io pensavo che ,siccome tu sei mio padre, forse ero come te."

I due si fermarono.

"Non sono come te."disse lui.

"Tu sei come me."disse David "Possiamo entrambi farci male.

Io sono un uomo come tutti gli altri."

"Non è vero…!"disse Joseph piangendo "Perché continui ad insistere?"

La sera seguente David era in cucina con la moglie.

" Elijah Price è venuto al centro da me oggi."disse Audrey mentre lui lavava i piatti.

"Ah,si?"disse David che asciugò una pentola.

"Non ha fatto niente,mi ha solo detto...esposto la sua teoria."disse Audrey "È triste quando i pazienti diventano così.

Perdono il senso della realtà."

David si voltò e vide Joseph che era seduto al tavolino.

Il tavolo era senza,tovaglia,con mattonelle verdi e il bordo di legno e c'erano 3 tovagliette.

Su una di esse c'era un pistola che Joseph prese "Tu non ci credi.

Ora vedrai che non puoi farti male."

"La pistola è scarica."disse David"Non sa dove tengo i proiettili."

"Nella tua coppa dell'anno."disse Joseph.

"Joseph non l'avrai caricata?"disse lui.

"Tanto non ti fai niente!"disse Joseph singhiozzante.

" Elijah si sbagliava."disse David.

"Come ha conosciuto Elijah?"disse Audrey.

"Era con me quando l'ho visto."disse David.

"Nessuno gli crede."disse Joseph.

"Joseph,quando le persone sono malate o menomate da tanto tempo,come Elijah,si ammalano anche dentro."disse la madre "E cominciano a pensare cose assurde.

Mi ha detto quello che pensa di tuo padre ed è assurdo."

Joseph puntò la pistola contro il padre "Te lo dimostro subito!"

"Hai presente la storia che parla del bambino quasi annegato nella piscina?"disse David "È di me che parla quella storia,sono quasi morto..."

"Stai mentendo!"disse Joseph.

"Non sto mentendo,è solo che non me lo ricordavo."disse David.

"Joseph tuo padre è rimasto ferito al college,lo sai anche tu,conosci ogni dettaglio."disse Audrey"Non farlo.

Morirà,Joseph."

"Gli sparo solo una volta."disse il figlio.

"Joseph,basta,ascolta tua..."disse David.

"Non avere paura."disse Joseph che si alzò.

"Joseph,se premi quel grilletto me ne andrò di casa."disse David "È chiaro?

Partirò per New York.

Hai ragione.

Se premi quel grilletto il proiettile rimbalzerà su di me e non mi farò niente.

Però dopo salirò in camera mia,preparerò i bagagli e partirò per sempre!

Andrò a New York!"

"Perché?"disse Joseph piangendo.

"Perché pensavo che cominciassimo ad essere veri amici!"disse David "E gli amici si stanno a sentire e...e non si sparano addosso!

Diglielo anche tu!"

"Non si spara agli amici,Joseph."disse la madre.

"JOSEPH!"urlò il padre "STAI PER METTERTI IN UN BRUTTO GUAIO!

IO SONO TUO PADRE E TI ORDINO DI METTERE IMMEDIATAMENTE GIÙ QUELLA MALEDETTA PISTOLA!

1!

2!"

Joseph la mise sul tavolo e David la prese scaricandola,mentre Joseph si accasciava sulla credenza e si metteva seduto a terra.

Audrey si mise a piangere a terra e poi anche David si sedette sul pavimento.

"Ho seguito l'uomo con la giacca mimetica."disse Elijah il giorno dopo davanti ad una delle sue opere.

Era su una carrozzina e David era accanto a lui.

"Aveva una pistola argentata,con l'impugnatura nera,infilata nella cinta dei pantaloni."disse Elijah"Ti sei ferito sul serio in quell'incidente al college?

Perché penso che tu te lo sia inventato,hai preso al volo l'occasione per mollare il football senza che nessuno ti potesse fare domande.

E credo che tu l'abbia fatto,pensa un po' per una donna.

Del resto avrebbe un senso.

Il football dura quanto?

10 anni?

Ma l'amore...no quello è per sempre.

È quella punta di tristezza la mattina di cui mi hai parlato, credo di sapere da cosa dipende.

Forse perché non stai compiendo a missione che devi compiere."

"Le pistole hanno impugnatura nera o argento,avevo una possibilità su 2 di indovinare."disse David.

"Non è ciò a cui ho assistito."disse Elijah.

"Basta."disse David "Basta giocare con la mia vita, Elijah.

Mio figlio stava per spararmi ieri sera per dimostrare che avevi ragione tu."

"Non ho mai detto che non puoi essere ucciso,non ho mai detto questo."disse Elijah.

"Mia moglie ha ragione."disse David.

"Ci sono stati 3 spaventosi disastri e tu sei l'unico che ne sia uscito incolume."disse Elijah.

"Anch'io sono stato malato."disse David.

"Cosa?"disse l'altro.

"Da bambino ho passato una settimana in ospedale per riprendermi da una polmonite."disse David"Ero quasi annegato.

2 ragazzini in piscina,per giocare pesante,mi hanno spinto e ho inghiottito un po' d'acqua.

Non sapevano che potevano uccidermi.

Non sono gli eroi a morire così,sono le persone normali.

Cerca di non farti vedere mai più Elijah.

Sta lontano dalla mia famiglia."

La sera seguente Elijah,sulla carrozzina,era dentro la fumetteria e fissava il vuoto in silenzio.

"Ehi bello,qui devo chiudere."disse l'uomo dietro il bancone "Devi scegliere così vado.

Non provare a farti le seghe su quei fumetti giapponesi o sono guai."

L'uomo lo raggiunse "Oh,scusa bello,non mi ero accorto che..."

Joseph era nella sua stanza e giocava con dei pupazzi di Superman.

David,vestito con una camicia scura e pantaloni neri, era dietro lui a braccia incrociate.

"È arrivata la BBC."disse la madre entrando.

Indossava un lungo vestito celeste.

"Rimandiamo?"disse lei.

"Sto bene."disse Joseph senza voltarsi.

"Possiamo uscire un'altra volta."disse Audrey.

"No,andate,sono solo confuso,sto bene."disse Joseph.

"Magari usciamo solo a bere una cosa?"disse David.

"Quanto costa questo?"disse Elijah al fumettista.

David e Audrey erano a cena in un ristorante.

Avevano dei piccoli tavoli per 2,con delle lampadine,c'era poca luce e il muro rappresentava un bosco con delle montagne.

"Ruggine."disse Audrey.

"Si."disse lui "Inteso come colore,non come ruggine.

Tipo...vernice color ruggine o legna."

"Lo scopro adesso."disse Audrey "Il mio è ancora il marrone."

"Tocca a me."disse David "Canzone preferita."

"Soften Webs."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse David.

"Abbiamo detto sinceri."disse lei ridendo.

"Soften Webs."disse lui "Molto interessante."

"Adesso tocca a me."disse lei "Quando è stata la prima volta...che ti ha sfiorato il pensiero che non ce l'avremmo fatta."

"Questo non fa parte del gioco."disse David.

"È un primo appuntamento,non ci sono regole."disse lei.

"Non saprei esattamente."disse David.

"Prova a pensarci."disse Audrey.

"Non continuiamo il gioco?"disse David.

"È finito,ho vinto."disse lei "Forse non c'è stato un momento preciso,forse è stato..."

"Ho avuto un incubo,una notte e...non ho voluto svegliarti per farmi dire che andava tutto bene."disse David "Credo sia stata la prima volta.

Conta."

"Conta."disse Audrey "Tieni volutamente me e Joseph a distanza?"

"Si."disse David.

"Perché?"disse Audrey.

"Non lo so."disse David "È che non mi sento sereno,Audrey.

Sento che...c'è qualcosa che non va."

"Ce l'hai con noi,David?"disse lei "Ce l'hai con la vita che fai?

Avresti potuto fare tante altre cose finito il college.

Hai scelto liberamente.

Certo non ci saremmo sposati senza quell'incidente,ma non ti ho mai augurato di farti male.

Quello che il tuo fisico esprimeva era un dono.

E non ho mai desiderato che lo perdessi.

Lo sai,vero?"

Più tardi la ragazza lasciata a casa era sulla porta davanti ai 2 "Telefonate 2,dopo che Joseph è andato a dormire.

Una delle 2 era un avviso di chiamate,ma non parlavano molto.

Mia sorella aveva un'emergenza,si è fatta la permanente da sola e ora ha una testa che sembra un puntaspilli."  
"L'avviso di chiamata."disse David.

"Ah...era uno di New York."disse la donna "Di un'agenzia per la sicurezza,vogliono assumerla.

Quindi andate ad abitare a New York,potevate anche dirmelo."

"Non andiamo tutti comunque."disse lei.

David la pagò.

"Ah...la seconda telefonata l'ha presa la segreteria."disse la donna che uscì e vide la pioggia"Fantastico."

David e la moglie rimasero in silenzio.

"Senti,cerchiamo di essere sinceri."disse la donna "Siamo soltanto all'inizio.

E non mi aspetto che uno di noi cambi i progetti della sua vita,perché siamo usciti una volta.

E il fatto che tu vada a New York sarà un momento di crescita,ci obbligherà a non correre.

Il che alla fine penso sia decisamente...meglio.

Insomma ci stiamo riprovando,David e non mi aspettavo la passione travolgente.

Credo che "congratulazioni" sia la parola più giusta."

Audrey andò via nella sua stanza e lasciò David che mise in giaccone sul divano e andò a telefono in corridoio per sentire la segreteria.

La voce di Elijah fu udita dal telefono "David,sono Elijah.

Era così ovvio.

È stato un fumetto a farlo riaffiorare.

Centuri Comics 117 in cui un gruppo,la Coalizione del Male,cercava il punto debole di ogni supereroe perché tutti ne anno 1.

Proprio come te.

Le tue ossa non si rompono,le mie si,e questo è chiaro..."

David si allontanò togliendosi il giaccone.

"...le tue cellule reagiscono ai batteri e ai virus diversamente dalle mie,tu non ti ammali,io si e anche questo chiaro."disse Elijah e David si fermò nel corridoio "Ma per qualche ragione tu e io reagiamo all'acqua esattamente allo stesso modo.

Ci va giù troppo in fretta,soffochiamo,ce ne va un po' nei polmoni,affoghiamo.

Per quanto irreale possa apparire,siamo collegati io e te.

Siamo sulla stessa curva,solo agli estremi opposti.

La sostanza è che ora sappiamo qualcosa che prima non sapevamo.

Tu hai un punto debole,l'acqua.

E la tua kriptonite.

Mi ascolti,David?"

Il messaggio finì.

David prese la macchina sotto la pioggia e arrivò ad una recinzione di ferro.

Scese dal mezzo con l'impermeabile di gomma verde,lungo,con cappuccio,si avvicinò alla ringhiera e si arrampicò a mani nude,poi sfondò una porta ed entrò in un edificio vuoto,trovandosi in una grande sala,con delle scale e dei vagoni del treno deragliato.

Si avvicinò ai vagoni vedendo che erano completamente distrutti,camminandoci lentamente in mezzo,poi si mise a fissare uno squarcio restando in silenzio.

FLASHBACK

David,da ragazzo,si svegliò su una strada di notte e intorno c'erano pezzi di vetro.

Davanti a lui c'era una macchina capovolta in fiamme,così corse verso di essa,scivolando e poi raggiungendo Audrei e aprendo lo sportello,forzandolo a mani nude,mentre l'auto prendeva fuoco.

David estrasse Audrey dall'auto e la prese in braccio allontanandosi,poi si accucciò e vide un furgone "EHI!"

David fece cenno con la mano e il furgone si fermò.

La ragazza riaprì gli occhi.

"Audrey?"disse lei.

"Cos'è successo?"disse lei "Credevo di essere morta."

"Anch'io."disse David.

"Come sta la ragazza?"disse l'uomo sceso dal furgone.

"Credo abbia una gamba rotta."disse David.

"Lei ferito?"disse l'uomo.

David ci pensò un attimo e poi rispose.

FINE FLASHBACK

Il telefono squillò in piena notte ed Elijah,sulla carrozzina,arrivò in sala,al buio,e rispose "Pronto?"

"Non mi sono fatto niente in quell'incidente."disse David.

"David."disse Elijah.

"Non mi sono mai fatto niente, Elijah."disse David "Che cosa devo fare?"

Elijah restò in silenzio per un po' "Vai in un posto affollato.

Non dovrai guardarti intorno a lungo.

È normale che tu abbia paura,David,perché questa parte non è un fumetto.

La vita reale non si lascia imprigionare nel riquadro di una vignetta."

David andò in una grande stanza che aveva colonne di pietra greche ai lati ed era piena di gente.

Indossava ancora lo stesso abito lungo e il cappuccio.

David scese le scale,togliendosi il cappuccio,ma mantenendo il berretto verde,poi avanzò tra la gente e una donna gli sfiorò la spalla.

David ebbe la visione della donna in una gioielleria che faceva distrarre l'uomo dietro il bancone e gli rubava una collana alle spalle.

David proseguì,si mise il mezzo alla stanza e allargo le braccia leggermente.

Un uomo gli sfiorò la mano e lui ebbe l'immagine di due ragazzi di colore e una ragazza che camminavano di notte,poi vide una macchina nera che passava lenta e l'uomo colpiva la donna in testa con una bottiglia di vetro e urlando che dovevano tornare in Africa.

David spalancò gli occhi vedendo un uomo che gettava la lattina.

Ebbe la visione dell'uomo che trovava una ragazza talmente ubriaca che non riusciva a muoversi e a parlare e che ne aveva approfittato per violentarla.

David indietreggiò disgustato,poi un uomo vestito di rosso che portava un carrello di metallo lo sfiorò.

La visione mostrò l'uomo,che indossava una maglietta rossa,fuori da una casa,mentre un altro apriva la porta di casa.

"Posso entrare?"disse l'uomo.

"Chi è lei?"disse l'altro.

"Mi piace la tua casa."disse il primo "Posso entrare?"

"Ma che dice?"disse il secondo "No,non può entrare."

"Sei sicuro?"disse l'altro che aprì la seconda porta esterna,quella con la retina.

Il secondo tentò di tenere l'altra porta "Ma cosa vuole?"

La visione mostrò l'uomo morto in fondo alle scale della cantina e un urlo femminile.

David alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto,scosso,poi fissò l'uomo sconcertato,mentre vuotava il secchio della spazzatura e lo seguì lentamente.

L'uomo portò il carrello in una stanza e David attese.

Poco dopo l'uomo uscì e camminò di notte sotto la pioggia verso la casa che aveva preso,salendo delle rampe di scale di metallo che lo condussero ad un'altra strada.

David,aveva rimesso il cappuccio,e vide l'uomo entrare nella casa passando dal retro.

David abbassò la testa,poi si avvicinò ed entro,trovando tutto sotto sopra.

C'erano ceste,buste e pacchi di cibo a terra.

Camminando per la casa non trovò nessuno,poi sentì dei rumori.

Aprì una prima porta,accese la luce e trovò il cadavere dell'uomo in fondo alle scale,poi chiuse la porta e proseguì verso le scale,ma si fermò sentendo dei passi.

Lentamente andò al piano di sopra,poi aprì una prima porta,accese la luce e si accorse di essere nella camera di un adolescente,poi senti piangere nella stanza opposta e trovò due donne legate per i polsi a delle sbarre di metallo in bagno.

"Ecco."disse lui slegandole "Ancora un po'.

Finito."

David passò alla seconda e la liberò "Shhh..."

David entrò nella stanza da letto e trovò una razza morta legata al termosifone,poi David andò sul balcone e l'uomo vestito di rosso gli apparve dietro.

Voltandosi,non lo vide a causa delle tende,così l'altro gli corse addosso,lo afferrò e lo spinse giù dal balcone.

David cadde sul tendone della piscina e lentamente il tendone iniziò ad affondare.

David iniziò a dimenarsi mentre l'uomo tornava dentro casa.

Una spranga di ferrò fu messa per metà in acqua e lui la afferrò e venne tirato fuori dalle 2 donne.

L'uomo vestito di rosso bevve della birra e la sputò sul cadavere.

David gli arrivò alle spalle e gli mise il braccio sinistro intorno alla gola e afferrò la mano con l'altro braccio.

L'uomo indietreggiò fino a farlo sbattere contro il muro, ma senza effetto,così tento altre due volte,ma fu il muro ad incavarsi all'interno,poi fece la stessa cosa su altre pareti,cercò anche di colpirlo più volte ai fianchi,con il gomito,poi vagò per stanza e corse verso il muro,sbattendoci contro David che non mollò ne quella volta ne la successiva.

L'uomo alla fine perse i sensi e si accasciò a terra,poi David slegò l'ultima che cadde a terra.

Tornato a casa mise il vestito verde nel ripostiglio,prese la moglie in braccio e la portò su per le scale svegliandola e posandola sul letto del piano di sopra,poi si mise sul letto anche lui e si appoggiò a lei.

"Ho fatto un brutto sogno."disse lui.

Lei lo accarezzò "È finito adesso."

Il giorno dopo Joseph scese le scale e li trovò in cucina seduti al tavolino e si tenevano per mano.

"Ti preparo la colazione."disse Audrey alzandosi,mentre David prendeva il giornale "Continuo a pensare ad Elijah Price.

Se si fa rivedere,stavolta,chiamiamo la polizia.

Va bene?"

"Va bene."disse Joseph che aprì il succo di frutta e rimase a guardare il bicchiere.

Il padre gli mise sotto gli occhi il giornale.

Joseph lo guardò e vide la foto di un uomo vestito con l'abito lungo e il cappuccio chiamato "Eroe" e parlava di un salvataggio.

"Salvati."lesse Joseph "Mascherato..."

Josepg guardò il padre sconvolto.

"Avevi ragione."disse lui a bassa voce e il figlio singhiozzò.

David gli fece in gesto di restare in silenzio.

Più tardi David si recò alla mostra dei fumetti a casa di Elijah.

La madre gli si avvicinò "È uno dei primi disegni che l'artista ha realizzato.

Vede gli occhi del cattivo?

Sono più grandi di quelli degli altri personaggi e insinuano l'idea di una prospettiva obliqua sul modo di vedere il mondo.

Hanno un che di anormale."

"Non fa paura."disse David.

"È quello che ho detto a mio figlio."disse la donna "Però lui crede che ne esistano di 2 generi.

C'è il cattivo d'azione,che combatte l'eroe con le sue mani,e poi c'è la vera minaccia:il malvagio e acerrimo nemico,che combatte l'eroe con la mente."

"Lei è la madre di Elijah?"disse David.

"Si,lo aiuto in galleria."disse la madre.

"Piacere,David Dunn."disse lui stringendole la mano.

"Mi ha parlato di lei."disse la madre "Dice che state diventando amici."

"Lo siamo già."disse David che vide Elijah sulla poltrona "Sembra che se la stia cavando bene."

"Ha sofferto molto nella sua vita."disse lei "A volte ho pensato che non si sarebbe mai ripreso

Brutti momenti.

Ma ce l'ha fatta.

C'è riuscito."

"È un miracolo vivente."disse David.

"Si,direi di si."disse la madre "Lo avverto che lei è qui."

"Grazie."disse David e la madre andò da lui.

Elijah lo condusse in una stanza piena di scaffali di fumetti,fino ad una scrivania oltre,prese il giornale e lo mostrò "Questo è l'inizio.

Dimmi una cosa,David:quando ti sei svegliato stamattina,era ancora li con te?

La tristezza?"

"No."disse David.

"Credo che sia il momento di darci la mano."disse Elijah che pose la mano destra con il guanto.

David la strinse ed ebbe delle visioni.

Elijah,completamente vestito di viola,era all'aeroporto quando ci fu un'esplosione.

Tutti si voltarono,tranne lui che restò seduto e poi andò via.

Successivamente era al bancone di un bar a parlare con un uomo.

"Ho lavorato a quell'edificio 25 anni,conosco tutti i suoi segreti."disse l'uomo.

"Segreti?"disse Elijah.

"Sa,se scoppia un incendio al primo,secondo o terzo piano,tutti quelli che si trovano in quell'hotel finiscono bruciati vivi."disse l'uomo.

Tempo dopo usciva dalla sala macchine del treno 177 e il macchinista gli diceva che non poteva stare dentro la cabina.

David,sconvolto e rattristato,indietreggiò.

Elijah mise il giornale sulla scrivania e David,guardando i progetti sul computer e i ritagli di giornale, vide i resoconti dei disastri.

Vide anche dei disegni di bombe.

"Sai qual'è la cosa più spaventosa?"disse Elijah guardando dalla finestra "Non sapere qual'è il tuo posto in questo mondo.

Non sapere perché sei qui.

È ...una sensazione terribile."

"Che cos'hai fatto?"disse David.

"Avevo quasi perso la speranza."disse Elijah "Mi sono messo in discussione talmente tante volte."

"Hai ucciso tutta quella gente."disse David.

"Ma ti ho trovato."disse Elijah singhiozzante "Quegli innumerevoli sacrifici,solo per trovare te."

"Che cos'hai fatto?"disse David che quasi piangeva.

Elijah si voltò verso di lui "Ora che sappiamo chi sei tu...so chi sono io…

Non sono un errore!"

David sconvolto si allontanò.

"Tutto ha un senso!"disse Elijah "Nei fumetti lo sai come si fa a capire chi è il cattivo più temibile?

È l'esatto opposto dell'eroe!

E molto spesso sono amici!

Come io e te!

Avrei dovuto capirlo da tempo!

Sai perché David?

I BAMBINI…!

Mi chiamavano l'uomo di vetro."

Elijah sorrise.

VOCE NARRANTE

"David Dunn guidò le autorità alla Limited Edition dove furono rinvenute le prove di 3 atti di terrorismo.

Elijah Price è ora in un istituto per i criminali schizofrenici."


	61. HELA:THE BIRTHDAY

HELA:THE BIRTHDAY

2001

A New York c'era una ragazza seduta su dei gradini e parlava al telefono "Insomma vuoi dirmi che c'era in quel video?

Dai,andiamo,Andrea.

Tu l'hai visto,a me puoi dirlo,lo sai.

Cosa?

Neanche per sogno,non ho intenzione di guardarlo.

Un pozzo?

La scorsa notte ho fatto uno strano sogno…

C'era proprio un pozzo.

Si aveva l'aria di essere molto vecchio,l'imboccatura era mezza crollata.

Oltre l'orlo c'era un buio innaturale,non riuscivo a vedere assolutamente nulla."

Nel sogno lei era in una foresta davanti al pozzo e davanti a lei c'era una casa abbandonata da tanto tempo.

VOCE NARRANTE DELLA RAGAZZA

"La casa sembrava abbandonata da tanto tempo.

L'interno era del tutto in rovina e c'erano delle piante che uscivano dal soffitto.

Ad un certo punto ho visto una rampa di scale.

Stavo per salirle,ma qualcosa mi ha detto che non dovevo farlo,per nessuna ragione.

Allora sono rimasta li,non potevo muovermi."

Sentì delle urla e si precipitò fuori."

Vide una ragazza con lunghi capelli neri e un lungo vestito bianco china sul pozzo e un uomo che la colpiva alla nuca.

FLASHBACK

1970

Una maestra era in una scuola.

Era una donna molto giovane,con i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa.

Entrò dentro una stanza con due persone sedute alla scrivania e una di loro la fermò "Professoressa."disse il primo.

"Si?"disse lei.

"C'è una reporter per lei."disse l'uomo "Nel suo ufficio."

"Grazie."disse la prof che andò nell'ufficio e trovò la donna seduta al tavolo.

Indossava una giacca nera e una gonna nera,aveva i capelli neri,con la riga sulla parte sinistra,a mezzo collo.

La reporter si alzò "Mi chiamo Alessandra.

Scrivo per il giornale."

"Salve,sono Diana Prince."disse l'insegnante.

"Lei è stata l'insegnate di Sadako Morgan?"disse la giornalista.

La professoressa restò in silenzio.

Poco dopo le portò una cartellina,mentre la giornalista era seduta "Ho paura che non ci siano rimaste tante foto di Sadako.

Vuole dare un'occhiata?"

La giornalista annui e prese la cartellina,mentre l'altra si sedette e continuò a parlare "È venuta da noi ad anno già iniziato,poi la madre morì e il padre venne a riprenderla.

La portò via dall'isola."

"Il professor Richard Morgan?"disse Alessandra.

"Esatto."disse Diana "Sadako rimase qui fino a metà del secondo trimestre."

"Per come la ricorda lei,che tipo era?"disse Alessandra.

"Una ragazzina intelligente."disse Diana,dopo diversi secondi "E piuttosto carina."

"Sono stata a trovare la sua famiglia,però nessuno di loro ha voluto parlare con me."disse Alessandra.

"Intorno alla madre di Sadako c'è stato molto clamore,capisce?"disse Diana "Per via del suicidio e tutto il resto."

"Lei crede che Sadako possa aver ereditato dalla madre i poteri che aveva?"disse Alessandra.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Diana "Però so che…

Sadako era terribilmente spaventata dal mare."

"Dal mare?"disse Alessandra.

"Tutti i bambini ritratti in quella foto morirono annegati,tutti."disse Diana "Un giorno l'intera classe

doveva andare al mare,per il corso di nuoto.

Lei era semplicemente terrorizzata all'idea.

"Se entrate in acqua morirete tutti."diceva.

Quel giorno lei fu l'unica che non andò a nuotare.

Rimase sulla spiaggia,rannicchiata,a fissare le onde e alla fine,a largo della baia,si udirono gli altri bambini che cominciavano a gridare."

Poco dopo la giornalista era in un prato e una macchina lasciò la stradina per raggiungerla,mentre soffiava il vento in una giornata nuvolosa e guardava da una scogliera.

In una casa c'era Sadako,seduta su una sedia, che guardò verso una foto di sua madre.

Era una ragazza con lunghi capelli neri,lisci,una maglietta bianca e una gonna nera.

Girò la foto verso di lei per vederla meglio,poi prese una serie di fogli e cominciando a leggere "Se io potessi rinascere dopo la morte,se potessi persino violare la volontà di Dio,vorrei essere di nuovo al tuo fianco."

Un'attrice in un teatro stava dicendo la stesse parole,mente venivano fatte le prove "E se fosse soltanto un sogno,quando dovessi svegliarmi,vorrei trovarti li.

Ma ecco,la luce del giorno mostra impietosa ciò che io sono in realtà."

"Bene."disse il regista che era seduto ad un tavolo con altri,mentre Sadako era seduta con le altre attrici "Basta così."

Il regista si alzò e andò via,mentre un altro parlò "Pausa pranzo."

Due ragazzi e una ragazza erano seduti a dei tavoli.

"Jessica non ti sembra strana di recente?"disse l'uomo.

"È Alfred,è sempre così irritabile con lei."disse la ragazza che si rivolse all'altro "Dove andiamo a pranzo,Jack."

"Un posto vale l'altro,Barbara."disse lui.

"Che noia stare con te."disse Barbara.

"Ehi."disse Jessica a Sadako che era seduta"Si può sapere cos'hai da fissare?

Strega."

"Alfred e Jessica non vanno più d'accordo da quando è arrivata quella ragazza."disse l'uomo.

"Eh?"disse Barbara "Che vorresti dire?"

"Niente."disse lui "È solo una sensazione che ho avuto."

"Si chiama Sadako,vero?"disse Barbara "Si impegna al massimo in tutto ciò che fa ed è anche molto attraente...ma c'è qualcosa di sinistro in lei."

Poco dopo Sadako era in una sala dove c'erano delle panchine e delle persone sedute e vide un fantasma nella sala che veniva attraversato da diverse persone.

Lentamente e timidamente lei si alzò e andò in un altro corridoio e ne vide un altro.

Poco dopo era in una stanza con un medico ed era seduta su una sedia.

"Allora ti stai abituando alla vita della città?"disse il dottore.

"Si."disse Sadako.

"L'ultima volta,avevo dovuto prescriverti un forte tranquillante."disse il dottore "Hai ancora quelle visioni angoscianti?"

"No."disse lei.

"Sarà stata le tensione del cambiamento."disse il dottore "Niente di grave."

"Mi sento più rilassata da quando sono entrata nella compagnia teatrale."disse Sadako

"Davvero?"disse il medico "Beh,recitare ha di certo un fortissimo valore terapeutico.

E con gli altri ti trovi bene?"

"Si."disse lei

"Ottimo."disse lui "La drammaturgia come medicina."

Jessica stava camminando per i corridoio dell'edificio,stava aprendo una porta,quando si fermò e vide Sadako,poi entrò.

Barbara si avvicinò a Sadako "Cerca di non essere troppo perfetta o spaventerai la gente."

"D'accordo."disse Sadako.

"Bene."disse Barbara che bussò alla porta dove era entrata Jessica che si stava truccando accanto ad una donna che disse: "Avanti."

"Il costume è pronto."disse Barbara."

"Appendilo pure."disse la donna.

Barbara lo fece poi andò nella stanza accanto.

"Sei terribilmente pallida,Jessica."disse la donna "Va tutto bene."

"Da quando c'è quella strega..."disse Jessica.

"Di chi parli?"disse la donna "Ah...Sadako."

"Continuo a veder qualcosa dietro di lei."disse Jessica.

"Ah,ecco che si risiamo."disse la donna.

"È come...un pozzo."disse Jessica.

La donna smise di truccarsi e la guardò spaventata "Un pozzo hai detto?"

"Sto continuando a fare lo stesso incubo."disse Jessica "Mi trovo vicino ad un pozzo e c'è una rampa discale che si perde nel buio,ma sono troppo spaventata per salire."

"Ho fatto lo stesso sogno."disse l'altra e le due si guardarono.

Barbara stava ascoltando.

Poco dopo c'erano delle scene in cui c'erano tre uomini intorno ad un tavolo che doveva rappresentare il luogo su cui era disteso un cadavere.

Il regista e gli altri erano ad un tavolo.

Jack aveva delle cuffie e incideva l'audio su un registratore.

Jessica era seduta su una sedia lontano dagli altri e vide una Hela.

Aveva il viso pallido,gli occhi azzurri,la testa era coperta da una placca verde scuro che lasciava scoperta la parte laterale della fronte,coprendo la parte centrale fino a metà e il volto.

La placca aveva,a meta della fronte,due punte sottili,che si curvavano verso l'eterno,poi procedevano fritte,superando la testa e le spalle e poi si curvavano verso l'alto,formando una specie di uncino sulla parte finale,rivolto verso l'alto,con una piccola punta prima.

La parte finale era più larga del resto.

Dopo le due corna,partiva una placca,formata da placche circolari più piccole che percorrevano la parte centrale della testa.

Le parti laterali delle fronte erano percorse da tre linee per lato,che dalla placche sulla testa,andavano prima verso il basso e poi si curvavano verso il centro passando sotto la placca sulla fronte.

Un'altra di queste linee invece arrivava a metà delle sopracciglia dando l'impressione che queste si allungassero verso le tempie.

Sotto gli occhi c'erano altre due linee che curvavano all'inizio e poi andavano verso la placca.

La seconda linea era sugli zigomi.

Alla base della placca,poco sotto la nuca,partivano due corna sottilissime,verdi scuro all'inizio e nere per il resto,che curvavano verso l'esterno e superavano la testa,curvandosi verso il centro,ma la parte finale era rivolta verso l'alto e i bordi erano irregolari.

Poco sopra le due corna,ce n'erano altre due molto simili, che curvavano intorno alla testa,avevano la parte finale come quella delle corna sulla parte centrale della fronte,ma rivolta verso l'interno e il basso,e terminavano sotto le prime ,poi ve ne erano altre due più piccole e poi altre due ancora più piccole.

La placca che copriva la testa aveva due punte,sulla parte posteriore che si superavano appena la testa,poi sulla parte posteriore,all'altezza delle tempie partivano tre punte di metallo,identiche a quelle che partivano da metà delle fronte,ma erano più piccole e terminavano nello stesso modo alla stessa distanza dalla teste,poi,sempre dalla placca sulla testa,al di sotto di esse,partivano due punte sottili,che terminavano poco prima di quelle superiori,poi ce n'erano altre quattro sotto.

Le palpebre erano nere e il nero partiva dalla parte esterna dell'occhio fino alla placca sulla testa.

Il collo era scoperto per metà,poi c'era una placca verde scuro,con delle linee curva semi orizzontali e con una linea centrale.

La placca copriva la base del collo,l'inizio del petto al centro,le spalle erano coperte da una placca nera,con tre placche verde chiaro orizzontali e irregolari,poi c'erano delle linee verdi indistinte.

I il bicipite destro era coperto da tre placche oblique,verde scuro,che si attorcigliavano intorno ,il bicipite sinistro era fatto da una placca nera con diverse linee,l'avambraccio era coperto da un lungo tessuto verde,semi trasparente che arrivava fino a terra,le mani avevano delle unghie nere appuntite,il petto era coperto da una placca verde scuro,che al centro era nera e faceva partire cinque linee nere,curve verso l'alto,da una parte e dall'altra,più sei linee che andavano verso il basso e curvavano unendosi poco sotto la gabbia toracica,la parte laterale del petto era coperta dalla stessa placca verde scuro che seguiva la forma della gabbia toracica sui bordi,la pancia era coperta da una placca cristallina,verde chiaro,,con la parte centrale che era una punta nera che andava verso il basso e terminava prima della vita.

C'erano quattro placche circolari oblique che avevano la parte più alta sui fianchi e poi andavano verso il basso.

La più alta di queste placche era a metà pancia,sul mentre la più bassa poco sotto l'inizio delle gambe.

Sotto queste placche passava un enorme gonna verde scuro che arrivava fino a terra e si muoveva da sola.

Hela si avvicinò senza essere vista da nessuno e andò davanti a lei.

Nelle cuffie di Jack si senti il suono che viene prodotto da un metallo che struscia su un vetro,ma all'esterno non si sentiva nulla.

"Stop,molto bene."disse il regista che si alzò.

Gli altri se ne andarono e Jessica restò seduta.

Solo la donna che era con la ragazza la vide seduta di spalle con la testa verso il basso,come se fosse addormentata.

"Jessica?"disse lei che tentò di svegliarla.

La testa si girò all'indietro e la donna vide che il volto era orrendo,di colore viola,con la bocca nera orribilmente allungata verso il basso ed aperta e aveva gli occhi verso l'alto.

La reporter Alessandra andò a parlare con lo psichiatra di Sadako "Ho sentito dire che lei ha studiato con il professor McLean,me lo può confermare?"

"Si,mi sono formato con lui,ma poi le sue ricerche si sono spinte troppo in la e alla fine lui stesso è giunto a ripudiare le sue teorie."disse l'altro.

Il dottore si alzò e si mise a guardare una pianta.

"E lei è d'accordo con questa scelta?"disse Alessadra.

"Si."disse lui "Certamente."

"Se permette vorrei farle ascoltare una cosa."disse Alessandra che poggiò sulla sua scrivania un vecchio registratore "Riguarda lo sfortunato test che costò al professore la radiazione.

Lei lo ricorda,vero?"

"Si."disse lui.

"Un uomo morì quel giorno."disse lei.

"Fu un fatto del tutto scollegato."disse il dottore.

"Questa è la registrazione originale."disse lei accendendo il registratore.

Una voce iniziò a parlare "Corretto.

Corretto."

Una seconda voce intervenne seguita da altre "È tutto un imbroglio!

Lei si sta prendendo gioco di noi!

NON MI FARÒ RAGGIRARE!"

Il suono metallico si udì e l'uomo morì.

"Quel rumore comparve solo riascoltando il nastro."disse Alessandra "Sa spiegarmi il perché?

"No."disse il dottore.

"Quell'uomo non fu l'unico a morire."disse lei "In questi dodici anni,tutti i presenti all'esperimento sono morti.

Nemmeno uno di quei reporter è ancora in vita.

Lei ha un'idea di dove sia il professore ora?"

"No,nessuna."disse lui.

"E sua figlia Sadako?"disse lei.

"Nemmeno."disse l'uomo mettendosi seduto.

Al teatro l'intero cast si era radunato ad ascoltare ciò che diceva un uomo "E quindi non sappiamo ancora quando si terrà il funerale."

Alfred intervenne "La perdita di Jessica è stata un brutto colpo,ma andremo avanti,perché lo spettacolo deve continuare.

È quello che anche lei avrebbe voluto.

Ora ascoltatemi tutti.

Ho un annuncio:ho deciso che a sostituire Jessica,nella parte di Anna,sarà Sadako."

L'intero cast fece commenti: "Eh?

Cosa?

Come può essere?

È una ragazzina."

"E tutto."disse Alfred andando via.

Il cast si allontanò e Jack le andò a parlare "Non ci pensare."

"Si."disse lei.

Barbara abbassò lo sguardo e andò via.

Poco dopo prepararono una scena in cui Sadako recitava le battute che aveva provato a casa sua.

Poco dopo Sadako e John erano nel corridoio "Sei stata bravissima."

"Ti ringrazio."disse Sadako "Jack,io..."

Sadako vide il fantasma di Jessica che la indicava.

"Non voltarti,Jack."disse lei al ragazzo che si stava per girare "No!

NON SONO STATA IO!"

Il ragazzo le mise le mai sulle spalle e poi si voltò non vedendo nessuno.

"Scusa,ma a volte vedo delle cose."disse Sadako.

"Cosa?"disse Jack.

"Niente."disse lei.

Barbara stava rimettendo a posto le cose e poi si recò da Jack con una bibita.

"Grazie."disse lui che era ad un tavolo e ascoltava il registratore con le cuffie,poi le tolse e le diede a lei "Barbara ascolta qui."

"Che cos'è?"disse Barbara.

"Stavo incidendo quando è morta Jessica."disse lui che accese il registratore.

Lei sentì il suono.

"Lo senti?"disse lui.

"Non capisco cosa sia."disse lei.

"Quel rumore di fondo non era nell'ambiente."disse lui.

"Morirai."disse una voce nel registratore.

"Qualcuno...ha detto ...morirai."disse Barbara.

Poco dopo lei era nella stanza dove gli attori si truccavano e entrarono due ragazze.

"Sei ancora qui?"disse una di loro.

"Devo modificare il costume per Sadako."disse lei.

"Quella ragazza è solo un'apprendista."disse l'altra "Lascia che ci pensi lei."

"È un'attrice,questo non è un lavoro per lei."disse Barbara.

"Sappi che Sadako e Jack si comportano in modo strano."disse la prima.

Poco dopo lei era da sola a sistemare il vestito.

Le cadde la forbice e andò a raccoglierla.

Hela le passò accanto e lei si bloccò dalla paura.

Poi si voltò di scatto e ebbe la visione del pozzo e della casa.

Lei svenne e al suo risveglio vide che il vestito non c'era più.

Uscì dalla stanza e incontro Jack "Jack,hai visto Sadako?"

"No."disse lui.

"C'è qualcosa di strano."disse lei.

Andarono nella stanza dove delle prove dove Sadako stava camminando con il vestito in mano.

Barbara entrò di corsa "Allora hai preso tu il costume.

Si può sapere che cosa volevi fare?"

"Non capisco."disse Sadako.

"Non fare la finta tonta."disse Barbara.

"Barbara!"disse Jack.

"Jessica aveva ragione."disse Barbara.

"Basta così."disse Jack.

Poco dopo Sadako era seduta su un divano "Mi dispiace.

Qualche volta faccio delle cose,poi non ricordo di averle fatte.

La notte scorsa Alfred è venuto nel mio appartamento,ma non ricordo cosa successo."

"Sadako,perché non mi racconti cosa ti spaventa tanto?"disse lui.

"Io vedo una presenza."disse Sadako "Gli altri non la vedono.

"Anche in questo momento?"disse lei.

"Non mi è sconosciuta."disse Sadako "È una figura familiare.

Proviene da molto tempo fa,però ne ho solo pochi frammenti,ricordi che risalgono alla mia infanzia e poi qualcosa che mi terrorizza dalla paura."

Nella sua mente lei vide il mare e sentì una voce di bambina "Mamma.

Chi è la mia vera madre, mamma?"

Il giorno dopo si svegliò a casa di Jack.

"Era solo un incubo."disse Jack.

Poco dopo facevano colazione.

"Improvvisamente sei svenuta,ricordi?"disse lui.

"Non ricordo."disse Sadako.

"Ti va un po' di caffè?"disse Jack.

"Si."disse lei che si guardò intorno.

"Sadako?"disse Jack "Non credo ci siano altri qui."

Barbara era a frugare in un archivio e prese un'agenda con su scritto "Sadako Morgan-Rapporto."

Andò in ospedale e incontrò il medico e gli diede un foglio "Salve,sono nella compagnia di Sadako Morgan.

È stata Sadako a darmi il suo numero come referenza."

"Mi scusi,sono molto occupato."disse lui ridandole il foglio.

"Aspetti,dottore."disse lei andandogli dietro "Un'attrice della compagnia è morta di recente.

Senza una ragione.

Stanno succedendo strane cose da quando Sadako si è unita a noi.

Che lei sappia,c'è qualcosa di insolito in lei?"

"Mi spiace,ma ho da fare."disse lui andando via.

Mentre lei andò via,un giornalista vide il foglio che le era caduto e lo raccolse.

La compagnia arrivò al teatro e cominciò a mettere i cartelloni e i fogli sulle pareti.

Sopra la platea c'era un secondo piano con una stanza,con dentro dei registratori.

Jack entrò all'interno e vide Sadako camminare sul palcoscenico dove c'era un divano e delle sedie con un tavolo.

Alfred arrivò sul palco,mentre Barbara aprì la porta della stanza.

"Jack,per favore,sta lontano da Sadako."disse lei "Ieri ho incontrato un dottore che la conosce.

Ne sono sicura,lei nasconde qualcosa!"

"Non a me,te lo garantisco."disse Jack.

"Che significa?"disse lei "Alfred si sta comportando da folle.

Te ne sei accorto, vero?

Tutti dicono che...è per via di Sadako.

E non è il solo che lei abbia stregato.

Dicono che anche la morte di Jessica sia opera di Sadako,così da prenderne il posto.

Sadako non è una persona normale!"

"Cominciamo la prova tra un minuto."disse Alfred.

"Vai di sotto,avanti."disse Jack.

Lei ubbidì.

Alessandra e il giornalista arrivarono nel teatro e parlarono con Alfred.

"Molto piacere."disse Alessandra "Sono del Planet.

A quanto ho capito domani avete la prima,sono lieta che abbia trovato il tempo di parlare con me.

La ringrazio infinitamente."

"Non si preoccupi,non è un disturbo."disse Alfred.

"So che avete avuto una tragica perdita."disse lei,mentre l'altro scattava delle foto "E ora avete una nuova protagonista."

"Si,eccola."disse Alfred che indicò Sadako sul palco insieme agli altri attori che se ne andarono subito lasciandola sola.

Lei recitò le battute che aveva imparato a casa sua.

"Potrei parlare anche con lei?"disse la giornalista.

"Ma certo."disse Alfred.

I due salirono sul palco "Salve,sono Alessandra.

Lei è la signorina Sadako Morgan,permette due parole?"

L'altro iniziò a scattare delle foto,lei guardò male la macchina fotografica e ne fece esplodere una parte.

I due uscirono e videro Barbara.

"È lei."disse l'uomo.

"Cerca di farti dire qualcosa."disse la giornalista.

Alessandra tornò in ufficio e un collega le parlo "Alessandra,c'è una donna per te.

Laggiù."

Diana Prince era seduta su un divano nel fondo dell'ufficio,Alessandra prese una sedia e la raggiunse "Professoressa,cosa la porta qui?"

"C'è una cosa,che quando ci siamo incontrate,non le ho detto."disse Diana "Prima d'oggi non l'ho mai raccontata a nessuno.

Riguarda i Morgan.

Un giorno andai a far loro visita.

Sadako era nella scuola già da un po'."

FLASHBACK

Sadako stringeva la mano del padre e dietro di lei c'era Diana.

Salirono al piano superiore della casa.

I due andarono avanti e lei guardò in una stanza che aveva la porta aperta.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'INSEGNATE

"La madre di Sadako stava cominciando a dare i primi segni di follia."

Vide la donne attraverso uno specchio che si pettinava i capelli,poi quando vide l'insegnante si avvicinò allo specchio con uno sguardo feroce.

Diana si voltò e non vide gli altri due.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'INSEGNATE

"Improvvisamente erano tutti spariti.

Non c'era più nessuno con me."

La donna percorse il corridoio e raggiunse una porta che conduceva alla soffitta che era aperta.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'INSEGNANTE

"Dal piano di sopra veniva il suono di qualcosa che strisciava."

Lei aprì la porta e vide una rampa di scale e in cima vide dei capelli che si spostavano.

Lei richiuse la porta e voltandosi vide Sadako che aveva tutti i capelli sul viso.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'INSEGNANTE

"Da quel momento Sadako ha cominciato a darmi i brividi."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Mi venivano pensieri folli."disse Diana "Ogni giorno mi chiedevo quale Sadako avevo davanti."

Lei andò dal fotografo che,nella camera oscura, le mostrò le foto a bagno nel liquido.

"Allora?"disse lei.

"Guarda tu stessa."disse lui.

Lei prese una delle foto e vide che tutti i presenti avevano il volto sbiadito "La maledizione ha già colpito l'intera compagnia.

E quella in cui compaio io?"

Lui le diede la foto "Come vedi si scorgono altre figure sullo sfondo.

Sono i reporter che parteciparono a quell'esperimento.

Il professore sosteneva che il pensiero umano potesse avere un effetto anche sulla realtà.

Ma è davvero solo questo,oppure Sadako veicola un altro tipo di forza?"

Videro una foto dove ,dietro Sadako, c'era Hela.

"Una seconda entità."disse Alessandra.

"Questo è un articolo che non si può scrivere."disse lui.

"Non l'ho mai pensata come materia per un articolo."disse Alessandra.

Il teatro era vuoto,ma c'era ancora Jack nella sala in alto.

Spense le luci e uscì,ma vide Sadako avvicinarsi al divano sul palco e si avvicinò al regista seduto sul divano.

Il ragazzo scese e si mise dietro le quinte ad osservare.

"E così non ti piace essere fotografata,eh?"disse Alfred "Sai mi sono finalmente ricordato chi era tua madre.

Ne avevo sentito parlare.

Ha ucciso un reporter durante durante una specie di dimostrazione."

Sadako si voltò "Non è vero!

Non l'ha ucciso lei!"

"La morte di Jessica non è stata accidentale."disse lui "Quelle come te farebbero di tutto per diventare famose.

Ma certo…

Eri stata tu ad uccidere quel reporter,vero?"

Sadako si voltò.

"Sei proprio la donna che stavo cercando."disse Alfred "Un'attrice perfetta.

E adesso...farai fuori anche me?"

Lei si voltò verso di lui.

"Ti piace così tanto Jack?"disse lui "Ma sappi che se io morissi,tutti accuserebbero te.

E allora non rimarresti viva a lungo.

Verresti all'inferno con me."

Lui si alzò e iniziò ad allontanarsi "Tu sei mia,Sadako."

Si fermò sentendo uno strano suono e l'intero palco iniziò a tremare.

Alfred si voltò di scatto verso di lei "Se tu!"

Lei fece di no con la testa "No.

Non è opera mia."

Lui le corse incontro e la afferrò alla gola,gettandola sul divano.

Jack intervenne "FERMO!"

Il ragazzo lo afferrò e lo gettò a terra "È impazzito?"

"Levati di mezzo."disse lui che si rialzò e lo colpì alla testa con la base di un candelabro,poi Jack gli afferrò il braccio e lo spinse via.

Caddero tutti e due a terra e Alfred morì.

Sadako soccorse Jack, lo portò dal suo medico e lo fece sdraiare su un lettino "Coraggio!

Tieni duro!"

Il medico lo visitò e dopo parlò con lei "La ferita era profonda,ma...si è richiusa da sola."

La giornalista aveva una pistola in mano ed era dentro casa sua,poi telefonò "Pronto,Barbara.

Sono Alessandra ci siamo viste a teatro.

Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

Sadako era in ospedale e accanto a lei c'era Jack su un lettino "Domattina troveranno il corpo."

"Confesserò."disse lui.

"Non devi."disse Sadako.

"Non lascerò che accusino te."disse Jack.

"No,non farlo."disse Sadako.

"Non abbiamo scelta."disse lui.

Lei ,dalla sedia,si mise in ginocchio accanto al letto gli accarezzò il viso.

Sadako si sedette nella sala comune e vide un'infermiera che portava un paziente sulla sedia a rotelle.

Lei lo lasciò per qualche istante e Sadako gli toccò le gambe guarendolo sotto gli occhi di Jack.

L'infermiera tornò e fece cadere il vassoio.

"Ho la soluzione."disse lui.

Il corpo di Alfred fu nascosto.

Lei si preparò e si trovava in una stanza dove c'erano due uomini e la donna che aveva sognato il pozzo.

Un altro entrò correndo.

"Allora?"disse uno di loro "Dov'è Alfred?"

"È scomparso."disse l'altro.

"Cosa?"disse la donna.

"Che facciamo?"disse il primo.

"Non possiamo annullare lo spettacolo."disse il terzo "Andremo avanti."

Lei si alzò in silenzio e se ne andò.

Sadako incontrò Jack nel corridoio "Jack io..."

I due andarono via e si diressero sul secondo piano del teatro.

"Quando sarà tutto finito ce ne andremo via da qualche parte."disse Jack "Non temere.

Sarai perfetta."

Lo spettacolo iniziò.

Dietro le quinte la donna venne chiamata dall'uomo che cercava Alfred.

La portarono a vedere il corpo e li c'erano altri.

"Alfred è morto."disse lui.

"Sadako."disse la donna "È stata lei.

Lo ha ucciso.

Non dobbiamo farla scappare.

Alessandra era sul secondo piano del palco e guardava l'orologio.

Barbara entro nella stanza "Scusa.

Ti chiamano.

Credo ci sia un problema.

Ti sostituisco io."

"D'accordo."disse lui che uscì.

La ragazza prese un nastro e lo mise nel registratore che mandava i suoni nella stanza.

Sadako uscì sul palco e alzò la cornetta del telefono.

La ragazza fece partire la registrazione "Corretto."

La gente si guardò e ci furono dei commenti,poi la voce di udì "Corretto.

È tutto un imbroglio!

Non mi farò raggirare!"

Sadako cadde in ginocchio e poi si le lampade iniziarono a spegnersi e ad accendersi.

"Ma che fanno?"disse una voce dal pubblico "Chi è quella donna?"

Accanto a Sadaco apparve il fantasma della madre.

Gli altri da dietro le quinte restarono impalliditi.

"Mamma,sei tu?"disse Sadako.

Il fantasma svanì.

Si udì il suono di metallo in tutta la sala e il pubblico si sentì male.

La registrazione cesso e il medico salì sul palco "Sadako,è tutto finito."

Lei urlò e lui si sentì,male e cadde al suolo.

Sadako urlò di paura e le attrezzature per la luci crollarono.

Il pubblico fuggì.

Sadako vide gli altri del cast che la fissavano,poi corse via.

La giornalista si alzò e vide che c'era Hela sul palco.

Sadako fu costretta a salire le scale che conducevano al piano superiore,mentre la donna urlava che venisse fermata.

Fu intrappolata dentro la stanza dove si era truccata e le persone del cast presero qualsiasi oggetto che potesse essere usato come arma.

Sadako indietreggiò verso il muro "No.

Vi prego.

Vi scongiuro!"

"Sadako, va tutto bene."disse uno di loro.

Gli oggetti iniziarono a tremare.

"Non centro."disse lei "Non sono io."

I vetri si frantumarono.

Il gruppo iniziò a colpirla violentemente,mentre Jack veniva fermato da Barbara e un altro.

Quando smisero di colpirla,lei era morta.

La giornalista arrivò "È accaduto ciò che mi ero augurata.

Ma non è finita ancora.

Tutti voi avete sognato il pozzo,vero?

Esiste una seconda Sadako.

E se non eliminiamo anche lei,ci ucciderà tutti."

La giornalista andò a casa di Sadako e dietro una foto trovò l'indirizzo del padre.

All'alba diverse macchine e un camion partirono verso le colline,attraversando un paesino.

Nel camion c'era il corpo di Sadako,Jack e Barbara.

In una macchina c'era la giornalista e la donna.

"Richard faceva da padre ad una Sadako,mentre teneva nascosta l'altra."disse Alessandra.

"E il luogo?"disse la donna.

"Credo non molto lontano da lui."disse lei.

Il corpo di Sadako era sotto un panno e la mano usciva fuori dal panno sotto cui era coperta.

Arrivarono in una casa in mezzo al bosco e videro il pozzo.

La donna restò vicino al camion.

La gente,armata di spranghe e oggetti pericolosi, si avvicinò alla casa.

Richard gli aprì la porta "Siete venuti per uccidere Sadako?"

La gente entrò e la giornalista,con la pistola in mano, vide la scalinata.

"Ce n'era una sola all'inizio."disse Richard "Ma presto si divise in due entità distinte.

Una acquisì caratteri della madre,l'altra era...la sua vera madre,che era passata su questo piano,dato che il suo corpo originale fu imprigionato.

Mia moglie si ritrovò incinta di otto mesi in un'istante,senza che ci fosse stato nessuno nelle vicinanze.

Tutto ciò la portò alla pazzia.

Non ho potuto fare altro che inibire quella cosa con gli incantesimi che mia moglie mi aveva insegnato.

Alessandra salì al piano superiore con Richard e trovò una porta blindata con delle sbarre sopra e chiusa con lucchetti.

Sulla porta c'erano simboli magici.

La giornalista sparò al lucchetto entrando,poi trovò delle catene vuote e un televisore acceso.

Sadako strinse la mano di Jack.

Richard entrò nella stanza "Non avrete portato qui la prima Sadako,vero?"

Jack aiutava Sadako a camminare nel bosco.

Le zoppicava e aveva il corpo curvo in avanti.

La donna li vide "SADAKO È VIVA!"

Barbara cercò di fermarla "Li lasci stare!"

Sadako cadde a terra e lui la aiutò ad alzarsi "Forza,Sadako."

"Stanno dando la caccia a noi?"disse lei con una voce da bambina,poi tornò normale "Tu vai,scappa."

Sadako si alzò da sola e si avvicinò alla scogliera "Jack voglio che tu ora vada via.

Corri."

"Non di la!"disse Jack.

Davanti a Sadako c'era Hela.

Lei arrivò davanti al precipizio e cadde in ginocchio.

Jack stava per muoversi.

"Stai indietro!"disse Sadako "Non ho altro da fare."

Lei si alzò in piedi e poi si voltò verso di lui.

Jack vide Hela dietro di lei,che aveva le mani sulla sua pancia.

Il volto di Sadako si coprì di capelli,nel momento in cui Hela entrò dentro di lei.

"Sadako."disse Jack "Io ti amo."

Poco dopo nella foresta risuonò un urlo fortissimo.

Gli altri si fermarono poi ,uno dopo l'altro, caddero a terra con il viso distorto.

La giornalista fuggì.

Trovò Barbara nel bosco e sentirono un altro grido.

La ragazza vide Sadako e urlò.

Richard correva nel bosco "Sadako!

Fermati ti prego!

Sadako!"

Alessandra trascino nella casa Barbara che piangeva e le due si misero accasciate in fondo ad un corridoio.

Lei tornò indietro per chiudere la porta,ma vide che Sadako era già dentro.

Lei tornò indietro e si accasciò sul fondo del corridoio.

Sadako apparve in fondo al corridoio.

Barbara urlò.

Sadako si muoveva verso di loro contorcendo braccia e spalle e facendo sentire il rumore delle ossa.

Richard correva verso la casa quando udì due colpi di pistola.

Entrando vide che Alessandra aveva sparato in testa alla ragazza e poi si era suicidata.

Sadako piangeva a terra.

"Sadako."disse il padre alzandola e abbracciandola.

La portò nel suo studio e la fece sedere al tavolo.

Il padre le fece un'iniezione "Questo ti aiuterà a calmarti."

"Papa."disse lei "Tu puoi dirmi chi era la mia vera madre?"

"Ma che cosa ti viene in mente?"disse lui "Lo sai chi era tua madre."

Richard si alzò e lei iniziò a sentirsi male.

"Papa!"disse lei.

"Sadako,presto sarà finita."disse lui "E dopo anch'io ti seguirò."

"Papa."disse lei che cadde a terra,poi si rialzò,tenendosi ai mobili, e barcollò "Non respiro.

Aiutami."

"Sadako."disse lui che le corse contro e la fece cadere,ma lei lo spinse via,poi si alzò, uscì dalla casa.

"Sadako!"disse lui.

Lei cadde sulle foglie e strisciò sul terreno.

"Sadako!"disse il padre che le corse dietro e la afferrò,ma lei riuscì a liberarsi.

Lei si avvicinò al pozzo e afferrò il bordo per sostenersi.

Lui perse un piccolo coltello conficcato in un pezzo di legno e si alzò.

"No,papa."disse lei.

"SADAKO!"urlò lui facendole un taglio in fronte.

La ragazza si voltò e lui la colpi alla testa,facendola finire a metà nel pozzo,poi le sollevò le gambe e la gettò di sotto.

Richard iniziò a piangere "Perdonami,Sadako."

Sadako sogno di vedere Jack dopo essersi risvegliata ne suo letto,ma quando allungò la mano toccò la parete del pozzo "No."

Vide che sul pozzo veniva messo un pesante coperchio rotondo di pietra.

"NO!"urlò lei "NOOOOOO!"

Il pozzo fu chiuso.

FINE FLASHBACK


	62. HELA:IL POZZO

HELA:IL POZZO

2002

Una notte,mentre pioveva,due ragazze erano in una camera da letto e guardavano la tv.

Una era a gambe incrociate a terra,l'altra era seduta su una sedia.

"Allora,c'è questa storia di uno studente delle elementari che si trova in vacanza.

Gli viene voglia di andare a giocare fuori,ma piove e in tv danno una trasmissione che non vuole vedere.

Prende il video registratore,ma quando mette la prima cassetta che trova ,appare una donna sullo schermo e lo indica."

La ragazza indicò l'amica "Morirai tra sette giorni.

Il bambino ferma il nastro,ma subito squilla il telefono e una voce dice che ormai lo ha visto.

E esattamente sette giorni dopo,il bambino muore."

L'amica era rimasta il silenzio.

"Che succede Katie?"disse quella a terra.

Lei si mise vicino accanto all'amica "Becca,chi ti ha raccontata questa storia?"

"Non lo so,ne parlano tutti."disse Becca "Dai,che c'è?"

"L'altra sera ho visto anch'io uno strano video."disse Katie.

"Un video?"disse Becca "Dove?"

"Insieme agli altri."disse Katie

"E magari siete stati tutta la notte a divertirvi."disse Becca

"Niente di speciale."disse Katie "Poi abbiamo trovato questa strana cassetta e l'abbiamo guardata tutti insieme."

"Perché strana?"disse Becca.

"È difficile da spiegare."disse Katie "Il fatto è che quando è finita,qualcuno ci ha telefonato.

Pensavamo ad una specie di scherzo telefonico."

"Da brividi."disse Becca.

"Poi abbiamo saputo di quella storia."disse Katie "Domani è una settimana."

In quel momento squillò il telefono del piano di sotto.

"Era vero?"disse Becca spaventata e l'altra annuì.

Le due corsero di sotto e Becca rispose "Pronto?

Si è qui,gliela passo."

Lei diede il telefono a Katie e andò via ridendo.

Poco dopo il televisore si accese da solo e Katie ,spaventata, lo spense,poi andò in cucina.

Becca si girò e urlò,dopo che il televisore si era riacceso.

Corse al piano di sopra e vide che c'era dell'acqua che usciva da sotto la porta,aprì la stanza e urlò,mentre la sua faccia diventava viola.

In una stanza di una delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. c'era Clark Kent che stava facendo un disegno su un foglio e indossava il costume da Superman.

Aveva i capelli neri,corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Era una tuta aderente blu e rossa.

Iniziava da sotto la base del collo,il petto,la pancia,le spalle,le braccia,fino ai polsi e le gambe erano azzurre.

Al centro del petto cera un triangolo con i lati rossi,la punta verso il basso,l'interno giallo e una "S"rossa al centro.

Aveva una cintura gialla,con lo stesso triangolo rovesciato,completamente giallo,degli slip rossi e degli stivali rossi dello stesso colore.

All'inizio del costume,sulla parte posteriore e laterale,partiva un mantello rosso che arrivava a metà polpaccio.

Riproduceva velocemente la stanza intorno a se.

Ad un tavolo c'era il vicedirettore dello S.H.I.E.L. Hill.

Aveva i capelli neri,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa,legati sulla nuca.

Aveva il corpo coperto da una tuta aderente nera,con dei cerchi sulla spalla con dentro un'aquila nera,una cintura e un fodero sulla coscia destra con dentro una pistola.

Nella stanza si materializzò una donna da una luce arancione spirituale.

Aveva gli occhi azzurri,i capelli neri lisci,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa,che arrivavano fin sotto le spalle.

Aveva un costume aderente blu e rosso.

Iniziava poco sotto l'attaccatura del collo al corpo.

Il petto,le spalle e le braccia erano blu e il costume aveva anche una linea di tessuto che passava tra pollice ed indice e percorreva il palmo della mano.

C'era una linea rossa che passava sulle braccia,sulle spalle,sul seno e scendevano in verticale fino alla cintura dorata.

Aveva un triangolo rosso scuro,con la punta rovesciata in basso,l'interno era blu,e dentro c'era una "S"rossa.

Dalla cintura partiva una gonne che arrivava a metà delle cosce,che erano coperte da una calza scura e,a metà avambracci,c'erano gli stivali rossi.

Dalla parte laterale e posteriore dell'inizio del costume,partiva un mantello rosso largo,lungo fino a Terra,che si muoveva da solo.

"Ciao Chloe."disse Clark che si alzò.

"Scusa per il ritardo."disse Chloe a Hill che era nella stanza.

"Non ti preoccupare."disse Hill "Puoi restare un solo minuto?"

"Beh..."disse Chloe.

"Fa pure,ti aspetto fuori."disse Clark.

"Prego,siediti."disse Hill e Chloe lo fece.

"Certo che è proprio eccezionale nelle missioni."disse Hill.

"Si,è proprio vero,anche se io muoio ogni volta che combatte."disse Chloe.

"Si,immagino."disse Hill "Non dobbiamo mai dirgli cosa fare."

"Se questo è un problema saresti la prima persona del mondo a dirlo."disse Chloe.

"So che di recente ha perso una sua amica."disse Hill.

"Si,è vero."disse Chloe.

"Lui le ha parlato della sua morte?"disse Hill.

"Beh,durante i periodi di attività,come questo,non abbiamo avuto molto tempo per parlare."disse Chloe.

"Si,ma questo non significa che non abbia niente da dire."disse Hill "C'è una cosa che voglio mostrarti."

Hill prese dei disegni,molto belli,di Clark dove vedeva l'amica sul letto di morte.

"Questa e Katie."disse Chloe.

"Mi preoccupano questi disegni."disse Hill.

"Lui non è un bambino."disse Chloe.

"No,è un extraterrestre che è trae poteri dal Sole ed è uno dei più forti eroi della Terra."disse Hill"Vorrei assicurarmi che non impazzisca."

"Ha perso la sua migliore amica tre sere fa e disegnare lo aiuta a sfogarsi."disse Chloe "Ha fatto dei ritratti,anche a me."

"Si,ma li ha fatti una settimana fa,mentre la sua amica è morta tre giorni fa."disse Hill.

Chloe restò un po' sorpresa.

I due volavano in cieli nuvolosi e serali,mentre pioveva.

Chloe,che gli volava a fianco,lo guardò.

"Tutto bene?"disse lui.

"Si,certo."disse Chloe.

La notte Clark si mise a letto nella sua stanza.

Chloe si sedette vicino a lui.

Non indossava il costume,ma una maglietta bianca e dei pantaloni neri.

"Vuoi che resti un po' con te?"disse Chloe.

"Ah,no."disse Clark "Se hai da fare,vai pure."

"Ok."disse lei sorridendo e lui,mettendosi seduto,la baciò sulla bocca.

Lei si alzò sorridendo "Sogni d'oro."

"Non abbiamo abbastanza tempo."disse Clark.

Chloe si fermò e si rimise seduta sul letto "Ah,tesoro, lo so che stiamo lavorando tanto e mi dispiace,ma ti prometto che mi farò perdonare."

"Io non parlo di questo."disse Superman "Ma del tempo che resta prima di morire."

Chloe si stupì "Noi non invecchiamo.

Per ragioni diverse,ma comunque è così.

E poi ci sono io,quindi non devi preoccuparti di questo."

"Katie lo sapeva."disse Clark "L'ha detto a me."

"Katie sapeva che stava per morire?"disse Chloe.

"Ha detto che non aveva abbastanza tempo e che non avrei potuto fare niente per lei."disse Clark"Notte,Chloe."

"Notte."disse lei che uscì spegnando la luce.

Sulla città pioveva il giorno dopo e c'era un'atmosfera blu chiara.

Chloe uscì dallo studio all'alba e poi arrivò in salotto e trovò Clark che indossava una giacca e una cravatta nera.

"È un po' stropicciato."disse Superman.

Lei materializzò un vestito nero lungo,da una luce arancione,poi si avvicinò a lui "Stai bene."

La sera seguente,sempre sotto un cielo nuvoloso,andarono a casa della ragazza morta.

C'erano i parenti che stavano entrando.

Chloe aveva ora i capelli a mezzo collo e gli occhiali.

Una volta nella casa,Clark portò una rosa bianca alla foto dell'amica mentre Chloe lo guardava,poi si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Chloe si avvicinò alla madre delle defunta e la abbracciò.

Poco dopo andarono in cucina "Mio marito ha iniziato a dormire tutti il giorno.

Non si muove.

È troppo per lui.

Non ha senso tutto questo.

Ho passato quasi quattro ore su internet e non ho trovato un solo caso in cui il cuore di una sedicenne si sia semplicemente fermato.

Ho parlato con tre dottori diversi e nessuno di loro ha saputo dirmi esattamente che cosa sia successo.

Becca era molto vicina a te."

"E a Clark."disse Chloe.

"Ma lei si confidava con te."disse la donna.

"Si,ma non mi ha mai detto qualcosa che potrebbe spiegare quello che è successo."disse Chloe.

"Tu potresti scoprirlo."disse la donna "È il tuo mestiere fare domande.

Chloe,ti prego.

Io ho visto il suo viso."

Nel giardino c'erano tre ragazze che parlavano.

Chloe si avvicinò "Scusatemi.

Vorrei chiedervi alcune cose su ciò che è successo.

Che voi sappiate prendeva qualche sostanza che potrebbe aver causato tutto questo?

C'è qualcosa di cui siete a conoscenza?"

"Muoiono tutti nello stesso modo."disse una di loro.

"Avevano tutti visto il video."disse la seconda.

"Video?"disse lei.

"Ci ha detto che lei e gli altri avevano visto questo video e quando è finito è squillato il telefono."disse la ragazza.

"Quindi...anche lei l'aveva visto."disse Chloe.

"Si e la ragazza che era con Becca,quando è morta,è diventata pazza."disse la terza ragazza.

"Ora è in un ospedale psichiatrico."disse la prima "Comunque io l'ho saputo dal suo ragazzo.

Stava con un certo Josh."

"E lui dov'è?"disse lei.

"È morto."disse la ragazza "Dicono si sia ucciso esattamente la notte in cui è morta Becca."

Chloe salì al piano di sopra e cominciò a guardare le foto della sua camera.

Trovò un album che aveva le foto con tutti i volti colorati di nero con delle righe verticali.

Trovò anche un foglietto con su scritto: "Sviluppo foto in ventiquattro ore."

Il giorno dopo il cielo era nuvoloso e Chloe uscì da un negozio.

Aveva le foto che ritraevano Becca e gli altri.

Nell'ultima foto i loro volti erano sbiaditi.

Andò a casa e ,di notte,lesse l'articolo in cui era scritto:"Adolescente muore cadendo da un palazzo.

10 di sera."

Prese un altro giornale e lesse di altri due,che erano sulla foto: "Due morti in un incidente d'auto.

Le cause sono sconosciute.

Dieci si sera."

Il giorno dopo era a lavoro e parlava al telefono "L'ora del decesso,non voglio sapere altro.

Non fa niente resto in linea."

Il direttore del giornale arrivò "Non ascolti mai,eh?"

Lei sorrise "Carina questa,vero?"

"Sei licenziata."disse lui.

"No invece."disse Chloe.

"Si invece."disse lui.

"No invece."disse Chloe "Ho in mano un caso troppo importante."

"E sarebbe?"disse lui.

"Ancora non è chiaro."disse Chloe "Ti farò sapere."

"Va bene."disse lui andando via.

"Si,ci sono ancora."disse Chloe "L'ora della morte?

Dieci di sera."

Lei lo scrisse sulla sua agenda,poi guardò una delle foto dove c'era Becca vicino ad un cartello con su scritto "Shelter Mountai."

Il giorno dopo era nuvoloso e lei volò sopra una foresta di pini.

Atterrò poco fuori una casa di legno e fece diventare i suoi capelli corti,materializzò gli occhiali e i vestiti civili.

Indossava una giacca nera e dei jeans.

"Salve."disse lei.

"Salve."disse l'uomo al bancone "Scelga una carta dal mazzo.

Una qualsiasi."

Lei ne prese una.

"Ora la rimetta a posto senza farmela vedere."disse lui.

Lei lo fece e rimescolò le carte,poi ne pescò una.

"È questa?"disse Chloe.

"No,mi spiace."disse Chloe.

"Maledizione."disse lui.

"Lei si ricorderebbe di una persona passata di qui una settimana fa?"disse Chloe.

"Penso di si."disse lui.

"Mia nipote è scappata di casa..."disse lei e lui le mostrò un'altra carta "No."

"Ho con me la sua foto."disse Chloe che mostrò le foto "Questa è lei con dei suoi amici."

"Credo si siano fermati una notte."disse lui "Erano nella baita numero 12.

Non hanno pagato.

Si sono lamentati parecchio,soprattutto per la tv.

Qui il segnale è sempre disturbato ecco perché abbiamo comprato i video registratori."

Lui indicò una libreria piena di cassette e lei si voltò "C'è l'imbarazzo della scelta."

"Si,ma la maggior parte di quelle che vede le hanno lasciate altri ospiti."disse lui.

Chloe vide una cassetta senza copertina poi si voltò "Senta,sono un po' stanca,potrei prendere la baita numero 12."

Dopo aver pagato lei andò a prendere la cassetta e la mise nella borsa.

"Ehi."disse l'uomo mostrandole la carta "Questa è la sua carta?"

"Si,esatto."disse Chloe.

Poco dopo Chloe era a guardare la baita numero 12 e la confrontò con la foto.

Era una casa di legno,con il soffitto pieno di piante verdi.

Dietro di lei c'era un albero con le foglie completamente rosse in un prato,su una collinetta.

Lei entrò dentro al baita.

Il sole uscì leggermente ed illuminò le foglie degli alberi che proiettarono una luce rossa sul posto.

Lei mise la cassetta e vide una serie di immagini in bianco e nero.

Vide un cerchio che dava sul cielo nero,buio e nuvoloso,poi lo stesso cerchio che aveva un secondo cerchio nero dentro con la circonferenza azzurra e lucente,poi vide dell'acqua rossa che scorreva,poi una sedia in mezzo ad un stanza vuota,con pareti bianche,poi una dona che si pettinava davanti ad uno specchio,l'immagine di Sadako in un altro specchio che spariva ne buio rapidamente e la stessa donna che dall'altro specchio guardava nella sua direzione,una serie di lettere che si muovevano intorno alla parola eruzione,della gente che strisciava sul suolo e chiedeva aiuto,un ago da cui uscì una goccia di liquido,Richard che guardava dalla finestra del secondo piano di una casa,una persona con in testa un panno bianco che indicava qualcosa e sullo sfondo, dietro di lui c'era il mare,una scogliera con dell'erba sopra e una mosca che scorreva sull'immagine,un albero che bruciava,un occhio,un mare di vermi che divenne un mare di persone scheletriche che si contorcevano in un liquido bollente,una sedia ,vicino un tavolo,con sopra un bicchiere d'acqua, che veniva mossa da un gigantesco mille piedi,una pecora,l'occhio di un cavallo,delle dita tagliate che si muovevano dentro una scatola,l'albero in fiamme,la donna davanti allo specchio che si girava verso lo schermo,la stessa sedia ,sospesa in aria a testa in giù, che ruotava su se stessa,una grande scala poggiata su un muro,dei cavalli morti sulla spiaggia,la donna davanti allo specchio che si gettava dalla scogliera,un cerchio nero che veniva messo sopra quello bianco,la scala che cadeva e il pozzo.

Poi il video finì.

Chloe era scossa e aveva la bocca socchiusa.

Ormai era buio e lei spense il televisore.

Il telefono squillò e lei rispose sentendo una voce che diceva: "Sette giorni."

Il giorno dopo era a casa sua e Clark si stava mettendo il costume "Io vado a fare un giro."

Clark aprì la finestra e spiccò il volo.

Chloe era chiusa in camera sua e guardava al cassetta,stando a gambe incrociate sul letto.

Lei ora aveva i capelli lunghi,ma non il costume.

Clark volò fuori e vide un uomo in strada,con i capelli a mezzo collo,tirati all'indietro e un impermeabile.

Lui andò a casa di Chloe e vide la foto con i volti sfocati.

"Che ne pensi,Noah?"disse Chloe.

"Beh,carino come effetto."disse Noah "Ma che centra con la cassetta?"

"Prova a farmi una foto."disse Chloe.

Lui prese una macchine fotografica e le scattò una foto.

"È la stessa interferenza."disse lui.

"Allora,che ne pensi?"disse lei

"Beh,non so..."disse Noah "Avevo capito che c'entrava una videocassetta."

Lei tirò fuori dalla borsa la cassetta e si alzò dal divano "È meglio che tu non la guardi."

Lui rise.

"No,devo saperne di più."disse Chloe.

"Non è per questo che sono qui?"disse lui"Approfitta pure della mia saggezza."

"È morta della gente."disse Chloe "Quattro ragazzi."

"Non per aver guardato una cassetta."disse lui "E poi ,se credi che sia grave,puoi andare in chiesa e chiedere un esorcismo."

Lei gli diede la cassetta e andò sul balcone a guardare i palazzi.

Il tempo era nuvoloso e lei scorgeva altre figure nei palazzi vicini.

Lui la raggiunse "Titoli di coda.

Un film girato da ragazzi."

Squillò il telefono.

Lei si avvicinò alla cornetta ,ma non rispose.

"Quattro persone sono morte."disse Solargirl.

"Si,ma non aver aver visto una cassetta."disse Noah.

"Quattro persone che l'hanno guardata."disse Chloe.

"Beh,noi l'abbiamo guardata e siamo vivi."disse Noah.

"Ci...ci vuole una settimana."disse Chloe "Ti sembro un ingenua?"

"No."disse Noah.

"Una che si spaventa?"disse Chloe.

"Decisamente no."disse Noah "Dico che forse ti sei solo impressionata."

"Chi è che l'ha fatta e qual'è la sua origine."disse Chloe.

"Se fai una copia,vedrò che posso fare."disse Noah.

"Grazie."disse Chloe.

"Prego."disse lui.

Lei guardò il telefono dopo che lui se ne andò.

Il giorno dopo lei andò in ufficio e fece una copia della cassetta,poi guardò le immagini.

Prima guardò il pozzo a fine cassetta e vide che qualcosa stava emergendo nell'ultima parte.

Rimise il video da capo,poi si accorse che i numeri di lettura della cassetta erano come distorti.

Mando al rallentatore una delle immagini e vide che i numeri continuavano ad essere distorti.

L'immagine ora era quella della mosca che camminava sullo schermo davanti alla scogliera.

Chloe entrò in un palazzo,prese un ascensore e raggiunse l'appartamento di Noah.

"Sei sicura che sia una copia?"disse Noah.

"Si,perché?"disse lei.

Lui sfilò la cassetta e la prese.

"Si vede che il difetto si è trasferito sulla copia."disse Chloe.

"È impossibile."disse Noah"I numeri servono ad indicare una traccia video,quindi in questa cassetta non dovremmo vedere niente.

Quando analizzi una cassetta del genere,con delle apparecchiature sofisticate,puoi stabilire la fonte delle immagini,tipo una videocamera,ma è necessaria comunque la presenza di una traccia video.

Questa,senza tracce,è come un uomo senza impronte digitali."

"E..come l'hanno registrata scusa?"disse Chloe.

"Non lo so."disse Noah "Ma voglio scoprirlo."

I due guardarono il video.

"Ecco guarda l'immagine con lo specchio."disse Noah "Si dovrebbe vedere l'immagine nello specchio,ma non si vede."

Videro l'immagine di Sadako.

"Quello cos'è?"disse Chloe.

"Chiunque sia pare che se ne stia andando."disse lui.

Arrivò l'immagine con le lettere.

"Eruzione."disse Noah "Non ci siamo."

Videro l'inquadratura dell'occhio con dentro una scritta.

"Sadako."disse Noah "Chiunque l'abbia fatto è come se,a livello inconscio,ci abbia lasciato dei segnali.

Forse vuole essere fermato."

Mentre guardavano il video,Noah amplificò l'audio e si sentì uno strano suono.

"Un momento."disse Noah che risentì il suono e guardò l'uomo che indicava davanti a se.

Rimandò il video più di una volta "Ci sono delle parole, hai sentito?"

"Si."disse Chloe.

"Come una specie di dialetto."disse Noah.

Chloe uscì,fece tornare corti i capelli,fece ricomparire i vestiti neri,compreso un cappotto.

Camminò verso la strada principale,ma si fermò quando vide una lunga scala che era appoggiata al muro.

Chloe andò nella casa di cura dove era Becca

Lei fu portata in una stanza e incontrò la paziente.

"Becca,tu eri li quando la tua amica è morta."disse Chloe. "Ti ricordi cosa è successo?

Becca.

Lei ti aveva parlato di una videocassetta?

Aveva paura,vero?

Devo sapere com'è morta."

"E lo saprai."disse Becca che le prese la mano e le chiuse il pollice all'interno "Lei te lo farà vedere.

Quattro giorni."

Chloe era scossa e tornò a casa.

Ora aveva di nuovo i capelli lunghi.

Squillò il telefono e lei rispose "Pronto."

"Sono Noah."disse lui "L'ho trovato.

È proprio un dialetto.

Dice qualcosa riguardo all'acqua salmastra e gli spiriti."

"Un dialetto di dove?"disse Chloe.

"Canada del sud."disse Noah "C'è un vulcano li."

Lei si recò in ufficio e una collega la portò davanti ad una grossa macchina orizzontale.

Ora aveva i capelli corti e gli occhiali.

Chloe mise il video e iniziò a stampare delle immagini a cominciare dalla donna nello specchio.

Poi arrivò l'immagine dei cavalli spiaggiati e premette alcuni tasti in modo da poter vedere le immagini fino al bordo della cassetta e vide un faro su una scogliera.

"Un faro."disse lei che premette l'interruttore della stampa.

Mandò all'immagine della scogliera.

Guardò attentamente l'immagine della mosca che,malgrado la cassetta fosse ferma,muoveva le ali.

Lei mise il dito sullo schermo,mentre le usciva sangue dal naso e tirò fuori la mosca.

"Ha bisogno di qualcosa?"disse la donna che era tornata.

Chloe lasciò la mosca.

"Ehi,le esce del sangue dal naso."disse la donna.

Lei si toccò il naso e vide il sangue.

La stessa sera andò in biblioteca e stava guardando dei libri e vide che c'era scritto che un vulcano aveva eruttato e che una donna del luogo aveva predetto l'eruzione.

Arrivò un uomo con dei libri "Ecco,sono tutti."

"Grazie."disse lei che cominciò a guardare le foto dei fari sulle scogliere.

Dopo poco ne trovò uno su una scogliera,un gigantesco scoglio in mezzo al mare.

"Moesko island."lesse Chloe che andò in ufficio ormai a sera tarda e scrisse online il nome dell'isola.

Cliccò sul risultato che diceva: "Faro Moesko Island."

Trovò una foto con dentro diverse donne,una delle quali era proprio quella del video.

Stampò l'immagine.

Sotto ogni figura vi era il nome e quello della donna era: "Anna Morgan."

Accanto al nome dell'isola Chloe scrisse quello della donna.

Cliccò sul risultato che diceva "Anna Morgan ospita una mostra di cavalli."

Al posto del nome della donna scrisse il nome: "Cavalli"accanto a quello dell'isola.

I risultati la lasciarono scioccata "Oh,mio Dio."

Andò negli archivi del giornale e prese diverse cartelle.

Trovò degli articoli che avevano le stesse immagini del video con i cavallo morti in spiaggia "Misteriosa malattia colpisce i cavalli dei Morgan."lesse Chloe "Gli investigatori cercano risposta dopo l'annegamento di un secondo cavallo."

Fotocopiò la pagina ,poi proseguì con l lettura di altri titoli "Ranch messo in quarantena.

Al Morgan Ranch si cerca ancora una risposta.

Richiesta ulteriore analisi.

Gli esami sui cavalli risultano negativi."

Fotocopiò tutti questi articoli.

Cerchio la testa della donna che guardava i cavalli morti e pensò"Anna Morgan."

Lesse altri articoli "I cavalli si rimettono dopo il suicidio dell'allevatrice.

Necrologio."

Lei andò a vedere e lesse un altro articolo "Morgan,vincitrice di premio allevatori.

Potrebbe essersi gettata.

Soffriva di allucinazioni.

Ospedale Psichiatrico."

Chloe prendeva appunti di tutto ciò che vedeva "Che cosa ti è successo,Anna?"

Lei vide che la sua mano si muoveva da sola e che aveva disegnato delle linee nere orizzontali sul volto di Anna.

Noah era in un negozio e vide la sua immagine ,sulla videocamera, e vide che il volto era deformato.

Chloe era a casa,aveva i capelli lunghi ed era senza occhiali.

Squillò il telefono e lei rispose "Pronto."

"Quella foto rappresenta una donna,probabilmente quella che predisse l'eruzione.

Il nome era..."disse Noah.

"Anna Morgan."disse Chloe "Mi sono aggiornata."

"Vedo."disse Noah"Sembra si sia gettata da una scogliera,anche se altri dicono nel vulcano."

Dobbiamo andare sul posto."

"Concordo."disse Chloe.

Poco dopo squillò ancora il telefono e lei rispose "Pronto?

Oh,si.

Sto facendo ricerche."

Improvvisamente Chloe iniziò a tossire e non la smise per un po'.

Poi iniziò a tirare fuori dalla sua bocca un filo fatto di capelli neri.

Dopo lei riprese il telefono,ma ne fuoriuscì una goccia d'acqua.

Lei camminò per il corridoio e trovò una porta aperta.

La aprì completamente e trovò Sadako,seduta su una sedia di spalle e con una pozza d'acqua per terra.

Chloe si avvicinò e stava per toccarla,ma lei le prese l'avambraccio destro,emanando luce verde alla mano e Chloe ebbe delle visioni.

Vide se stessa seduta dentro una camera d'ospedale con un camice bianco.

Chloe si svegliò sul suo letto e poi vide che sul braccio aveva un livido a forma di una mano.

Sentì il suono del video e scese dal letto.

Vide Clark seduto davanti al televisore proprio quando il video finiva.

"NOOOOO!"urlò Chloe che si mosse a super velocità e gli mise una mano sugli occhi.

Prese la cassetta e la gettò sotto il letto poi andò da Clark "Perché?

Tesoro perché?"

"Mi andava di vedere qualcosa."disse Clark "Ma che succede?"

Lei lo abbracciò.

Il giorno dopo Chloe salì su un traghetto.

Aveva i capelli corti e gli occhiali.

Noah e Chloe erano in una macchina.

"Si potrebbe quasi dividere la sua vita a metà."disse Chloe "Da un lato c'è una donna felice,che passa il suo tempo con il marito e si diverte ad andare a cavallo.

Il tutto è protetto,ovattato e comodo.

Nel suo viso c'è speranza.

C'è una luce.

E poi un giorno succede qualcosa,lei fa una brusca virata,quella luce...si spegne.

E finisce in un ospedale psichiatrico,tutta sola."

"Che cosa le è successo?"disse Noah.

"Non lo so ancora,ma credo che in qualche modo centrino i cavalli."disse Chloe "Devi andare all'ospedale e scoprire tutto ciò che puoi su Anna.

Le immagini ci stanno guidando da qualche parte.

Penso che prima di morire si veda il cerchio.

Mi chiedo dove sia iniziata."

"Queste storie non hanno un inizio rintracciabile."disse Noah.

Poco dopo Chloe era su un traghetto in mare.

Lei si voltò e andò verso un furgone dove c'era un cavallo.

L'animale impazzì e poi uscì dalla camion gettandosi dal traghetto.

Lei scese dalla nave e trovò un uomo con un cartello "Ben arrivata.

Mi spiace che sia dovuta arrivare fino qui.

Di qua.

La portò in una macchina."

Durante il viaggio le parlò della famiglia Morgan "Un tempo la famiglia Morgan conduceva una fiorente compagnia di pescherecci e allevavano cavalli,ma oggi si sono tutti ritirati dagli affari.

Uno di loro è il gestore di un albergo.

Le ho prenotato una camera li,per questa notte."

"Grazie."disse Chloe.

Il giorno dopo Chloe arrivò davanti ad una casa.

Bussò alla porta,ma nessuno rispose "C'è nessuno?"

Chloe vide altri edifici più piccoli facenti parte della fattoria.

La stalla e i recinti erano vuoti e nel prato vide un uomo che stava costruendo una staccionata.

"Mi scusi,signor Morgan,vorrei sapere se ha un minuto per parlare con me?"disse Chloe "Io sono del Planet,è un giornale."

"Si,lo so bene."disse Richard "Lei vuole sapere dei cavalli."

Lui entrò in uno degli edifici seguito da lei.

"Non volevo essere offensiva,ma non ho trovato nessun numero dove rintracciarla."disse Chloe.

"Di tanto in tanto arriva qualcuno che scrive,perché ha saputo cos'è successo."disse Richard "Cosa rimanga ancora da scrivere,io non lo so."

Lui mise a posto le tegole di legno.

"Speravo che potesse dedicarmi un minuto."disse Chloe.

"Beh,il lavoro qui non termina mai,ma qualche minuto lo ho."disse Richard che la portò nella casa"Allora,cos'è che deve scrivere?

Di cavalli in generale o solo di quelli che impazziscono?"

"Ho sentito che ha dovuto abbatterne tanti."disse Chloe.

"Si,ma molti si sono abbattuti da soli."disse Richard "Sono annegati."

"E come uscivano?"disse Chloe.

"Sfondavano i recinti a calci e andavano verso la spiaggia."disse Richard.

"Quindi sono impazziti."disse Chloe.

"Esatto."disse Richard "Oppure sentono le cose prima di noi."  
"E i cavalli che alleva ora?"disse Chloe.

"Ho smesso da tanto tempo."disse lui.

"Lo trovo logico,dopo quello che è successo."disse Chloe "Deve essere stata dura per lei e sua moglie."

"Mi scusi,come ha detto che si chiama?"disse lui.

"Chloe."disse lei.

"Allora Chloe,vuole dirmi che cosa ha in mente."disse Richard.

Lei mostrò a Richard quella cassetta "Sa cos'è questa?

Penso sia un messaggio.

Proviene da sua moglie.

In questa cassetta c'è Anna Morgan,si vedono il faro i cavalli e quello specchio."

"Dove l'ha presa?"disse Richar avvicinandosi.

"All'hotel di Shelter Mountain."disse Chloe.

"E quella è l'unica?"disse lui.

"Ne ho fatta una copia."disse Chloe.

"Ho molto lavoro da sbrigare oggi."disse lui "La tenuta è grande.

Appena perso di aver finito un lavoro,ecco ne sbuca un altro."

"Non vuole nemmeno vedere la cassetta?"disse Chloe "Non è nemmeno curioso?"

"Curioso?"disse Richard "Non direi.

Mia moglie è morta da molto.

È un po tardi per essere curioso.

Io non posso aiutarla."

"Aspetti dov'è sua figlia?"disse Chloe "Lei potrebbe aiutarci."

"Non ho nessuna figlia."disse lui aprendole la porta.

"Come,scusi?"disse Chloe.

"Ma che avete voi giornalisti?"disse lui "Via appropriate della tragedie e le diffondete come un'epidemia.

Per favore se ne vada."

Chloe uscì dalla casa e lui chiuse la porta.

Noah era negli archivi di un'ospedale e frugava tra i documenti.

Trovò una cartellina con sopra scritto: "Anna Morgan."

"Anna Morgan."disse Noah "Allucinazioni.

Che cos'hai?

65 concepimento.

65 aborto spontaneo.

66 concepimento.

66 aborto spontaneo.

Non mollava."

Dai una cartella caddero dei fogli e lui li raccolse.

"Termografia,Sadako Morgan."disse Noah leggendo il testo e poi vide dei disegni che raffiguravano i cavalli.

Il giorno dopo Richard era su una spiaggia piena di sassi e scogli,con alte scogliere.

Chloe lo raggiunse e si mise seduta acanto a lui.

"Farebbe meglio a tornare a casa al più presto."disse Richard "Si annuncia tempesta per questa notte."

"Che tipo era sua moglie?"disse lei.

"Era sempre stata strana."disse Richard "Se ne stava seduta tutto il tempo li sulla riva,giorno dopo giorno.

Fissava il mare immobile.

Tutti i pescatori la detestavano.

Per la nostra gente il mare non è una forza benevola.

Ogni anno ingoia qualcuno di noi e lei non faceva altro che fissarlo e fissarlo."

"E nell'acqua salmastra gli spiriti fanno festa."disse Chloe.

Richard sobbalzo.

"Lei poteva leggere la mente degli altri."disse Chloe "Sapeva cose che gli altri preferivano non sapere.

Chi rimaneva a lungo in acqua veniva preso dagli spiriti.

È un peso troppo grande a volte."

"Se ne vada da qui!"disse lui alzandosi e lo stesso fece lei "Anch'io possiedo facoltà dello stesso tipo.

Lei raccontò di sua moglie alla gente,non è vero?"

"Si sbaglia!"disse Richard.

"Lei pensava che avrebbe potuto ricavarci un guadagno."disse Chloe "Si è fatto pagare dai giornali immagino."

"Non sono affari suoi!"disse Richard correndo via.

"Mi dica di sua figlia."disse Chloe "Che le è accaduto?"

"Non lo so!"disse lui cadendo a terra.

Chloe gli mise una mano sulla fronte e vide dei giornalisti davanti ad un palco con sopra Sadako,la madre e lui "C'era anche lei alla dimostrazione."

FLASHBACK

Un uomo guardò un foglio e lo mostrò alla folla "Corretto."poi ne prese un altro "Corretto."poi altri due "Corretto.

Corretto."

Uno dei giornalisti si alzò "È tutto un imbroglio!

Non mi farò raggirare!"

Altri si alzarono "Si prendono gioco di noi!"

L'uomo cadde a terra morto.

"Quella donna è un mostro."disse uno di loro.

"È morto."disse uno di loro.

"È tutta colpa tua!"disse uno di loro.

La donna fu portata via dal marito,ma prima di scendere dal palco si bloccò "Sadako!

Sei stata tu!"

FINE FLASHBACK

"Sadako."disse Chloe "Sadako uccise quell'uomo.

Poteva uccidere con il pensiero."

"Quella bambina era una figlia della morte."disse Richards.

Una tempesta era in lontananza sul mare.

Chloe era a parlare con Madame Xanadu sulla riva di un lago di sera.

Xanadu indossava il suo solito vestito viola.

"Voleva un figlio più di qualsiasi cosa,povera Anna."disse l'anziana "Ci provarono per anni,ma a volte non c'è modo.

Poi un inverno andarono via e quando tornarono Anna aveva al bambina.

Ora avevano la bambina,avevano i cavalli,andava tutto bene.

Finché Anna non decise di venire da me.

Diceva che aveva visioni,che vedeva delle cose,cose orribili,come se fossero state marchiate con il fuoco dentro di lei e che le succedevano solo quando c'era Sadako,o Samara se preferisce.

Anna amava molto le lingue orientali,quindi la chiamava Sadako,anche se ufficialmente era Samara.

Diceva che la bambina portava quelle cose brutte."

"Lei ha avuto in cura anche Sadako?"disse lei.

L'anziana annuì.

"Era strana?"disse Chloe "Aveva qualcosa?"

"Dal punto di vista medico?"disse lei.

"Qualsiasi punto di vista."disse Chloe.

"Ha visto il mio figlio adottivo?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Chloe.

"Quando lo abbiamo visto,abbiamo capito che aveva qualcosa che non andava,ma abbiamo deciso di volergli bene lo stesso."disse Xanadu "È un bell'impegno,ma certa gente ha dei grossi limiti."

"E quindi cosa le è successo?"disse Chloe.

"La mandarono all'ospedale psichiatrico,sulla Terra ferma,insieme alla figlia."disse Xanadu"Suppongo sia ancora la."

"Lei non lo sa."disse Chloe "Come mai?"

"Abbiamo avuto degli anni difficili."disse lei "Lunghi anni fatti di sofferenza...e inverni terribili.

Poco raccolto,niente pesce e questo ben prima dei cavalli.

Quando si vive su un'isola,se uno si prende un raffreddore,il raffreddore diventa di tutti."

"Non si offenda,ma che diamine significa?"disse Chloe.

"Che da quando da quando è andata via quella bambina,le cose vanno meglio."disse Xanadu.

"Come mai lei è rimasta qui,se le cose vanno male."disse Chloe.

"La stessa domanda che mi faceva John."disse Xanadu "Non lo so.

Quando si anno delle abilità paranormali come le mie o...come le tue..."

Chloe si sorprese.

"Non essere stupita."disse Xanadu "È il mio lavoro,Superwoman.

Si,so chi sei.

Da chi hai ottenuto quei poteri?"

"Atena."disse Chloe "Quella..."

"La dea nata dalla testa di Zeus,discendente di Gaia,la personificazione della Terra."disse Xanadu"Conosco bene queste storie.

Tornando al perché sono rimasta qui…

Ho come avuto l'impressione che da queste parti si sia aggirata un'entità molto particolare e non sono più riuscita togliermela dalla testa.

A volte ci sono idee fisse che girano,girano.

Un chiodo fisso nel cervello,da diventarci matta."

Di notte Chloe entrò nella casa di Richard "Signor Margan?"

Chloe trovò una scatola e lesse dei fogli "Certificato di nascita.

Morgan Samara."

Lei accese la tv e vide Sadako dentro la stanza di un'ospedale.

L'orologio mostrava lo scorrere di giornate intere,senza che lei dormisse mai e senza che mai si sedesse.

Sadako venne portata in una stanza e un dottore le parlò.

"Allora cos'è che ti tiene sveglia?"disse lui seduto ad un tavolo,con lei su una sedia,infondo alla stanza "Dovrai dormire prima o poi.

Sogni qualcosa?

Parliamo di questi disegni.

Come li hai fatti?"

"Io non li faccio."disse Sadako "Io li vedo e poi loro esistono."

"Sadako,adesso devi cominciare a dirmi la verità."disse il dottore.

"Posso vedere la mia mamma?"disse Sadako.

"No,Sadako,non finché non scopriamo cos'hai che non va."disse lui.

"Io voglio bene alla mia mamma."disse Sadako.

"Si certo,ma non vuoi continuare a farle del male,vero?"disse lui.

"Però lo faccio e mi dispiace."disse Sadako "Questa cosa non finirà."

"Beh,sei qui perché io possa aiutarti a farla finire."disse il dottore.

"Mi abbandonerà qui."disse Sadako "Papà vuole bene solo ai cavalli.

Ma lui non sa..."

"Non sa cosa?"disse il dottore e lei guardò lo sguardo in silenzio.

Richard staccò la spina e diede una palata in testa a Chloe che non si fece nulla e la pala si spezzo.

Lei si alzò e lo spinse contro un muro.

"Non mi sussurrerà mai più all'orecchio."disse Richards.

"Che cosa le ha fatto,confessi!"disse Chloe "Sadako era sua figlia!

L'ha uccisa non è vero?

E quando sua moglie..."

"MIA MOGLIE NON ERA UNA DONNA FATTA PER AVERE FIGLI!"disse lui "Quei sussurri si sentivano in continuazione,di giorno e di notte,anche nel sonno.

Anche i cavalli li sentivano.

Forse è Sadako che la chiama.

Forse sarebbe contenta se affondassi con la mia barca nel mare mosso che c'è ora.

E quelle foto…

Oh signore!

Che cosa non faceva vedere."

"Le fa vedere ancora."disse Chloe.

"E non smetterà mai."disse Richard "Il fatto che lei sia qui ne è la prova.

Lei era fissata con un culto nordico della morte.

Mia moglie parlava per ore con il mare.

Mormorava per ore con le onde.

Parole.

Frasi.

Una volta mi misi ad ascoltarla di nascosto.

Ma non usava un linguaggio umano."

"Dov'è Sadako?"disse Chloe "Per favore,mio marito potrebbe morire se non fermo questa cosa."

"Oh si."disse lui "Morirà.

Lei non dorme mai."

Chloe andò nel fienile e vide una lunghissima scala che portava ad un alto pavimento di legno sul tetto del fienile.

"Sadako."disse lei sollevandosi da Terra.

In quel momento arrivò Noah che si diresse verso il fienile aperto.

"Presto vieni."disse Chloe.

Lei raggiunse il pavimento e vi trovò un letto,un comodino,una tv,dei palloni e un cavallo a dondolo.

"Lui la teneva rinchiusa qui."disse Chloe "La madre stava impazzendo,il padre incolpava lei e l'ha rinchiusa qui dentro.

Da sola."

"Chloe."disse Noah guardando la parete.

Chloe si volto e vide uno strappo nella carta dipinta e cominciò a strapparla,scoprendo che sul muro dietro c'era un albero inciso nel legno.

L'albero in fiamme.

"Io l'ho già visto questo albero."disse Chloe.

"Si era sulla cassetta."disse Noah.

"No,l'ho visto sul serio."disse Chloe.

I due andarono nella baita numero 12.

Il Sole illuminò la zona con luce rossa,filtrata dall'albero.

"Il Sole accendeva le foglie,come se bruciassero."disse Chloe che ora aveva i capelli lunghi ed era senza occhiali"Era il tramonto.

È stato una settimana fa.

Siamo tornati al punto di partenza."

Chloe si sedette "Ho combattuto esseri che gli uomini non si sognano nemmeno,e ora sono bloccata da una cassetta."

"Qualcosa ci ha condotto qui."disse Noah"L'albero,i segni.

Ci deve essere qualcosa qui."

Chloe usò la vista a raggi x e vide un pozzo sotto il pavimento.

"Indietro."disse Chloe che sollevò un tappeto,poi usò i raggi laser azzurri degli occhi e scese di sotto insieme all'amico.

Spostò il pesante coperchio di pietra che copriva il pozzo e scese di sotto,fino ad immergersi per metà nell'acqua sul fondo.

"Dove sei?"disse Chloe mettendo le mani sotto l'acqua "Vieni fuori.

Improvvisamente Chloe si trovò dei capelli neri in mano e la mano di Sadako le afferrò l'avambraccio.

Lei vide l'immagine del padre che la colpiva alla testa e la gettava nel pozzo.

Dall'acqua emerse il corpo di Sadako.

Chloe la abbracciò e esso divenne uno scheletro rapidamente.

"Chloe,va tutto bene."disse Noah "Sono le 7.10.

Poco dopo i due avevano chiamato la polizia che stava portando via i resti.

"Non posso credere che l'abbia buttata in un pozzo."disse Chloe "Era sua figlia."

"Veramente io non credo che fosse della loro famiglia."disse Noah.

La mattina seguente Chloe e Clark erano a letto.

"Chloe?"disse Clark,

Lei sorrise.

"Che ore sono?"disse Clark.

"È molto tardi,oppure è molto presto."disse Chloe "Dipende da come la vedi."

"Allora non vai a lavorare?"disse Clark.

"Oggi no."disse Chloe.

"Che è successo a quella donna?"disse Clark "Vive ancora in quel posto buio?"

"No,noi l'abbiamo liberata."disse Chloe.

Clark si mise seduto "L'hai aiutata?"

"Si,"disse Chloe.

"Perché l'hai fatto?"disse Clark.

Chloe si mise seduta "Che ti succede,tesoro?"

"Non dovevi farlo."disse Clark.

"È tutto a posto,lei non ti farà del male."disse Chloe.

"Non capisci."disse Clark che sanguinò dal naso "Lei non dorme mai."

Noah era nel suo laboratorio e uno schermo si accese mostrando il pozzo.

Dallo schermo uscirono gocce d'acqua.

Hela uscì dal pozzo con il suo costume nero strappato.

Lei uscì dallo schermo e Noah fece diversi passi indietro.

Lei si mosse a quattro zampe per un po,poi si alzo.

Noah si allontanò e lei si girò nella sua direzione.

In un'istante gli arrivò davanti e lui cadde a terra.

Strisciò per un po' e lei lo seguì.

Lui si voltò e guardò Hela negli occhi e lui urlò.

Chloe arrivò volando,con addosso il costume passando da una finestra.

Lo trovò morto su una sedia ed urlò vedendo il suo viso.

Poco dopo tornò a casa e si mise a pensare,dopo essere caduta in ginocchio nel suo salotto "Cos'ho fatto che lui non ha fatto?

Perché lui."

Poi si ricordo che aveva fatto una copia,guardando la cassetta sotto il videoregistratore.

Chloe prese Clark e lo portò a fare una copia della cassetta.

Chlark aveva degli occhiali,Chloe ora aveva i capelli lisci e gli occhiali ed entrambi avevano abiti civili.

"Stiamo per morire?"disse Clark.

"No,non ti succederà niente ora."disse Chloe.

"Ma tutti gli altri che la vedranno?"disse Clark.

Chloe restò in silenzio.


	63. HELA:IL CERCHIO SI CHIUDE

HELA:IL CERCHIO SI CHIUDE

2004

In un sotterraneo c'era Hill seduta su una sedia.

Le pareti della stanza erano bianche e c'erano dei tubi su di esse.

C'era anche un divano poco distante da lei.

La porta si aprì ed entrò Nick Fury Junior.

Era un uomo calvo con una benda sull'occhio sinistro,che indossava un cappotto di pelle nero e una tuta aderente nera.

"Il cadavere trovato nel pozzo."disse quello Fury.

"Si,signore."disse Hill che entrò in una porticina buia nel muro.

"Signor Morgan."disse Fury.

Richard entrò nella stanza e indossava una giacca e una cravatta marrone.

Dalla porta nel muro uscì un lettino di metallo ,spinto da Hill, e coperto da un telo bianco.

Richard rimase a fissare il corpo e Hill stava per scoprirlo,quando il signor Morga fece segno di non farlo.

"No,lasci."disse Richard "L'ultima volta che l'ho vista era ancora una bambina."

"Quel pozzo è su un territorio appartenuto a lei."disse Fury "L'ingresso era stato sigillato quando la proprietà venne venduta trent'anni fa.

Da allora non era mai stato più aperto."

"Comunque non ho dubbi."disse Richard "Quella è Sadako."

"Eppure non risulta sullo stato di famiglia."disse l'uomo "Ne della presunta madre."

"Quando scomparve il dolore fu troppo grande per me."disse Morgan "Cercai in tutti i modi di dimenticare,per non impazzire.

Pensai anche a suicidarmi,ma poi sono riuscito ad andare avanti.

Così l'ho cancellata.

Ho cambiato nome,come avete visto e andai con mio fratello.

Era l'unico modo per sopravvivere.

Che disgrazia.

Mio fratello perse la vita poco dopo aver venduto il terreno.

Io sono rimasto l'ultimo."

Richard si sedette e si spaventò vedendo che dei capelli neri stavano sbucando da sotto il lenzuolo,poi scomparvero all'improvviso.

L'uomo sia alzò all'improvviso "Lei in ogni caso è morta.

Crematela.

E gettate le ceneri dove vi pare."

Richard uscì dalla stanza e Fury lo seguì.

"Temo che non potremo farlo,signor Morgan."disse Fury"Questo è un caso molto particolare.

Delle due persone che hanno ritrovato il corpo,tra cui una mia amica e collega…

Una è morta e l'altra è svanita nel nulla con il ragazzo.

E c'è dell'altro.

Secondo il referto del medico legale,quella donna sarebbe morta da non più di venti mesi."

Richard lo guardò spaventato "Che significa?"

"Significa che Sadako è rimasta viva,in fondo al pozzo,per trent'anni."disse Fury.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio.

Il mare era leggermente mosso durante la notte.

Le onde si abbattevano sulla scogliera.

Una giornalista era ad intervistare una ragazza ad un bar.

La giornalista aveva i capelli rossi, lunghi,lisci,con la riga in mezzo,una giacca nera e una gonna nera "Tutti parlano di questa storia del video maledetto.

Tu la conosci?"

"Si,signorina Lane."disse la ragazza.

"Sai si che tipo di video si tratta?"disse la giornalista.

"Ho sentito che all'improvviso,sulla tv,compare l'immagine di una donna spaventosa che sembra rivolgersi direttamente a te e mentre la guardi ti dice che morirai tra una settimana."disse la ragazza.

La registrazione dell'intervista veniva rivista su televisore,nel Daily Planet,un grattacielo a Metropolis,che aveva un mappamondo di metallo immenso sul tetto.

La stanza era piena di giornalisti che scrivevano e c'erano cartelle,fogli di carta e scaffali ovunque.

Un uomo con la maglietta rossa,i capelli neri,una leggera barba e baffi,stava guardando il video.

Arrivò il capo redattore "Ehi Jimmy,ma, secondo te,sarà davvero il caso di mandarla in onda questa roba?"

Era un uomo abbronzato,con i capelli neri,corti,barba e baffi,indossava una giacca marrone,senza maniche,una cravatta nera,una camicia a righe grige e dei pantaloni neri.

Aveva anche gli occhiali.

"Perché no,Perry?"disse Jimmy.

Voltandosi Jimmy vide una ragazza sulla porta.

Aveva i capelli lunghi,neri lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra,una maglietta marrone chiaro,con sotto una camicia bianca e una collanina con un anello al centro.

"E dicono che per salvarti devi passare il video a qualcuno entro una settimana?"disse Perry.

"Già."disse Jimmy "Servirebbe qualcuno che lo dicesse in tv."

"Non credo che sarebbe salutare."disse Perry "E di Chloe ci sono notizie?"

"Nessuna."disse Jimmy.

"Sai che la polizia e persino i federali hanno chiesto di lei?"disse Perry.

"Ah si?"disse Jymmi.

La ragazza si avvicinò.

"Ciao Jenny."disse Jimmy.

"Ciao Jimmy."disse Jenny "Salve signor Perry."

"Salve a te."disse Perry "Cosa ti porta fin quassù?"

"Cercavo Chloe Sullivan."disse Jenny "Sapete dov'è?"

"Ecco..."disse Perry "La signorina Sullivan non è qui al momento."

Jennyi rimase spaventata quando sentì il video registrato.

"Ah,capisco."disse Jenny "Io torno a lavoro di sotto."

Jimmy si alzò,la seguì e i due andarono nel corridoio "Ehi aspetta.

Sai per caso che è successo a Chloe?

Non abbiamo avuto più sue notizie."

"Un uomo,di nome Noah, è morto."disse Jenny.

"Noah?"disse Jimmy.

"Era il miglior amico di Chloe."disse Jenny.

I due andarono a casa sua,in macchina,mentre pioveva.

Jimmy ora aveva un giaccone nero e anche l'altro.

Scesero dal mezzo end entrarono nel suo palazzo.

Furono guidati da un anziano "Anche quelli della polizia sono stati qui questa mattina.

Sono giorni che la signora non si fa viva."

"Hanno perquisito l'appartamento?"disse Jimmy.

"Veramente no."disse l'anziano che apriva la porta "Non mi hanno chiesto di entrare."

L'anziano aprì la porta "Prego."

I due entrarono e trovarono il salotto con fogli a terra,mobili aperti e alcuni oggetti in disordine.

C'era anche una tv distrutta.

Andarono nella stanza di Clark e trovarono l'armadio aperto.

"Jenny."disse Jimmy e i due entrarono nel bagno "Che diavolo è?"

Videro che nella vasca c'era una sostanza bruciata nera.

Jimmy ne prese un pezzo "Una videocassetta."

Alla sua vista,Jenny vomitò nel lavandino,poi pulì con l'acqua e infine svenne.

"Ehi Jenny."disse Jimmy che la sostenne e la fece sedere sul divano in salotto.

"L'ultima volta che vidi Chloe mi chiese proprio di un video."disse Jenny.

Jimmy si mise seduto su una poltrona "Normalmente non le assegnano mai storie impegnative.

Giusto,il suo ragazzo.

Clark Kent lavorava insieme a noi.

Abitava in un paese chiamato…

Accidenti,non mi ricordo il nome."

Jimmy iniziò a sfogliare delle foto e trovò quella con i ragazzi con il viso distorto.

"Smallville."disse Jenny.

"Si,esatto."disse lui.

Squillò il telefono.

Jimmy rispose.

"La signora Sullivan?"disse una voce.

"In questo momento non è in casa."disse Jimmy.

"Qui è la polizia."disse la voce "Purtroppo il padre della signora è stato trovato morto questa mattina."

I due si guardarono,poi andarono fuori dalla città e raggiunsero una casa al paesino di Smallville.

Intorno alla casa del padre di Chloe c'erano delle jeep nere da cui erano scesi uomini coperti completamente da un'uniforme e un casco,armati con fucili automatici.

Insieme a loro erano arrivati:Hill ,che era nella casa,Nick Fury e un uomo in giacca e cravatta nera di nome Philip Coulson.

Aveva i capelli neri con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

I due si diressero verso la casa "Ci sono progressi nelle ricerche?"

"Nessuno per ora."disse Coulson.

"Non è da da lei fuggire."disse Fury.

"Concordo."disse Coulson "Non ha mai creato problemi quando le abbiamo chiesto di lavorare con noi.

E che mi dice della ragazza nel pozzo?"

"Stiamo ricostruendone il volto."disse Fury "Abbiamo un modello preliminare che mostreremo alla gente della zona.

È venuto fuori anche che l'hanno in cui il pozzo fu sigillato,l'intero gruppo teatrale con cui lavorava morì."

"Cosa?"disse Coluson.

"Tutti morti."disse Fury "In pochi giorni."

"Questa cosa non mi piace."disse Coulson "Lei cosa pensa?"

"Guai."disse Fury "Guai seri se persino una come lei è fuggita."

I due guardarono l'anziano seduto accanto ad una parete in stato catatonico.

"È stato lui a trovare il corpo."disse Coulson.

Due uomini portavano fuori il corpo,coperto da un lenzuolo,su un lettino.

"Un momento."disse Hill che era appena uscita dalla casa "Lo volete vedere?"

"Non è la prima volta che vedo un cadavere."disse Fury.

"Si...ma non così."disse Hill che tolse il lenzuolo.

La faccia dell'uomo aveva la pelle scura,grigia,con vene,gli occhi rivolti verso l'alto,la bocca aperta,allungata,distorta e dentro era nera.

Coulson si mise la mano sulla bocca e Fury spalancò l'occhio.

"La gente non muore così di solito."disse Hill.

I tre entrarono nella casa e Fury si mise in ginocchio davanti ad un televisore con accanto due registratori.

"Stava duplicando un video."disse Fury.

"Si."disse Hill che portò un blocco di fogli "Ci siamo chiesti se avesse qualcosa a che fare con questa nota."

Fury prese il blocco.

Nel paese chiamato Smallville,c'era una villetta a due piani,dove c'era una ragazza che era su un divano.

Aveva i capelli castani e una maglietta chiara,mentre il ragazzo alle sue spalle aveva i capelli neri e la maglietta verde.

"Ehi."disse lui.

"Ehi."disse lei sorridendo.

"Voglio farti vedere una cosa."disse il ragazzo.

"Cosa?"disse lei.

Lui girò intorno al divano e si sedette accanto a lei "Hai mai visto una cosa così spaventosa da doverla far vedere a qualcun altro?"

"Ah..."disse lei.

"Cioè,un film,roba simile."disse lui.

Su comodino accanto al divani c'era la cassetta maledetta.

"Mah...non saprei."disse lei.

"Io ho il film più spaventoso che ti sia mai capitato di dover vedere."disse lui che prese la cassetta"Eccolo.

È strato un mio amico a farmelo scoprire e me ne ha fatto una copia,così...

Io ne ho fatta una per te."

"Mi hai portata qui per vedere un video?"disse lei.

"Ma solo due minuti."disse lui "Solo due minuti ed è finito tutto.

È roba veramente folle."

"Ma io credevo che avremmo..."disse lei.

"Ah certo,lo facciamo."disse lui "Lo facciamo.

Prima però devi vederlo.

Te lo garantisco Amily,è..."

"Ma perché non dopo?"disse lei.

"No,preferisco ora."disse lui "Ok?"

"Mette così paura?"disse lei.

Lui le diede un bacio "Lo vedrai."

Lui uscì dalla stanza e si chiuse in cucina "Mettila.

Metti quell'affare.

Per favore ho solo due minuti."

Lei si avvicinò alla tv e mise la cassetta.

Il ragazzo vide che sul suo avambraccio c'era il segno della mano di Sadako.

"Per favore!"disse lui che entrò e vide la cassetta che iniziava,così torno dentro.

Il telefono squillò e lui rispose.

"Pronto?"disse lui.

"Ehi, ce l'hai fatta."disse una voce al telefono "Lo sapevo che ci saresti riuscito.

Hai trovato qualcuno a cui farla vedere?"

"Si certo."disse lui che si mise seduto con la schiena contro i mobili della credenza "Una ragazzetta stupida di scuola."

"Meno male."disse lui "Avevo paura che non mi credessi.

Adesso il problema è suo.

Se non trova qualcun altro a cui farla vedere entro una settimana è morta.

Le hai detto quello che succede o glie lo lasci scoprire da sola?"

Lui vide dell'acqua uscire da sotto la porta "Aspetta."

Il ragazzo si alzò "Amily?"

L'acqua formò un cerchio intorno alle sue gambe.

"Amily."disse lui che entrò nella stanza e trovò la ragazza con le mani sugli occhi "Amily che diavolo hai combinato?"

"L'ho messa,ma non l'ho guardata."disse Amily.

La tv si accese e mostrò il pozzo,in un bosco completamente spoglio,con un po' di nebbia intorno e un prato davanti.

Il cielo era completamente nuvoloso.

Lui si inginocchiò davanti al televisore e Hela mise le mani fuori dal pozzo poi uscì.

La ragazza urlò.

Clark era dentro un locale,con abiti civili e gli occhiali e aveva una macchina fotografica in mano.

Arrivò Chloe alle sue spalle.

Aveva i capelli a mezzo collo neri,gli occhiali,una maglietta bianca e dei jeans blu.

Aveva una borsa nera con la cinghia sulla spalla destra.

Lei sorrise e lui le scattò una foto.

"Vieni Clark."disse lei "Andiamo a casa."

I due salirono su una macchina nera e arrivarono ad una villetta a due piani.

I due sistemarono un divano azzurro nel salotto.

Ora Clark non aveva gli occhiali,Chloe aveva i capelli lunghi biondi ed era senza occhiali.

"Potevamo farlo in un momento se usavamo i poteri."disse Clark.

"Si,ma preferisco ricordarmi com'è essere umana."disse Chloe.

Lei mosse un tavolino nero davanti al divano,poi si mise a guardare "È stata un'ottima scelta.

Sono contenta."

"Già,è bellissimo."disse Clark.

Più tardi Clark stampava le foto nella sua stanza

Chloe era in cucina e si stava mettendo due guanti da cuoca "Clark.

La cena è pronta."

Lei aprì il forno e prese un piatto rotondo "Ah,accidenti."

Clark prese la sua cartellina con le foto,scese le scale della soffitta e andò al tavolo di legno della sala da pranzo.

"Senti prima che tu faccia qualsiasi commento,questa volta ho seguito la ricetta."disse Chloe mostrando il piatto "Non è detto che,se non è uguale a quello della foto,non debba essere buono lo stesso."

"Certamente."disse Clark,mentre lei posava il piatto a tavola.

Clark aprì la cartellina.

"Sono stupende tesoro."disse lei "Hai davvero del talento."

"Grazie Chloe."disse Clark.

Lei andò a prendere una pentola "Guarda che non muori se mi chiami amore,ogni tanto.

Tesoro.

Amore mio.

Qualsiasi cosa.

A parte Chloe."

Lei mise la pentola sul tavolo.

"Si,ma a me piace Chloe."disse Clark.

"Beh anche amore ha il suo fascino,sai?"disse lei che posò i guanti sulla credenza e prese dei contenitori.

"Ma Chloe è più vicino alla tua personalità."disse Clark.

"Davvero?"disse lei che posò i contenitori sul tavolo "Allora,Chloe dichiara che è ora di cena."

Lei gli chiuse la cartellina e poi si sedette a capotavola.

"Come mai sei voluta venire proprio qui,dove siamo cresciuti?"disse Clark "Avremmo potuto andare ovunque."

"Intanto perché,se conosco quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D. mi staranno cercando dall'altra parte del pianeta...e poi avevo bisogno di tornare alle origini."disse Chloe "A quanto tu e io andavamo a scuola insieme."

"Te lo ricordi?"disse Clark.

"E come faccio a dimenticarlo."disse lei "Sono stati anni...intensi.

Vorrei dire felicemente trascorsi,ma sono stata quasi uccisa dai mutati dalla pioggia di meteoriti almeno decine di volte.

All'epoca ero solo Chloe Sullivan che scriveva sul Torch,il giornale scolastico della scuola.

E mi ricordo che avevi una cotta terribile per Lana Lang e che ho dovuto aspettare che lavorassimo al Planet,durante l'attacco di Zod,per poter stare con te.

E ho dovuto pure farmi avanti io,dopo che tu mi avevi salvato la vita per la...miglionesima vota?"

"Già,scusami...all'epoca ero troppo preso."disse Clark "Non vedevo altro."

"L'ho notato."disse Chloe.

"Non avevo capito che la persona ideale per me eri tu."disse Clark.

I due si guardarono e si baciarono.

"E non dimenticarlo mai."disse Chloe.

"Come potrei?"disse Clark "Oh,fai ancora il muro delle stramberie?"

"Ah,no Clark."disse Chloe "Sono anni che non lo aggiorno più e poi,con tutto quello che è successo dovrei avere un magazzino a disposizione,non mi basterebbe mai una parete."

"Si,ne abbiamo passate tante."disse Clark.

"Puoi dirlo forte."disse Chloe.

"Ma tu mi sei sempre stata vicina."disse Clark.

"Già."disse Chloe "Comunque devo dire che non siamo messi male.

Tutto questo spazio.

L'aria buona.

Abbiamo un giardino.

È stupendo."

"Già."disse Clark "Mi ricorda la mia fattoria.

Ti capita mai di pensare alle persone nel mondo che prima salvavamo e che ora abbiamo lasciato a loro stessi?

Oltre che...a ciò che è successo?"

"Senti amore..."disse lei che rimase in silenzio "Non abbiamo fatto niente di male.

L'unico modo per farti vivere era mostrare la cassetta a qualcun altro.

Non sai quanto dispiaccia e me,ma non sapevo da chi andare e poi...la morte non è la fine.

Ci siamo comportati come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro.

Abbiamo ricominciato da capo."

"Si."disse Clark.

Al tramonto Chloe era a lavorare al Daily Astorian,un giornale che era un edificio bianco,rettangolare,alto quattro piani e a due passi dal molo.

La cittadina dava su una baia,con delle colline dall'altra parte e c'era una nave che si allontanava.

Chloe aveva i capelli a mezzo collo ,neri,gli occhiali e una camicia grigia,era dentro uno studio con le vetrate coperte da delle tapparelle e stava bevendo da una tazza blu.

In quel momento guardava il computer alla sua sinistra,quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.

Davanti al suo tavolo,sulla parete opposta,c'era un divano.

"Si?"disse Chloe.

Un uomo entro dentro la stanza.

Aveva i capelli castani,la camicia blu e i jeans.

"Ciao."disse lui che chiuse la porta.

"Ciao."disse Chloe che riprese a scrivere al computer.

"Sai da cosa si capisce che lavoravi in un giornale vero?"disse lui.

"Da cosa?"disse lei.

"Perché sei l'unica che chiude la porta."disse lui.

"Abitudine."disse lei.

"Ah,volevo parlarti del mio editoriale."disse lui mettendosi seduto sul davanzale della finestra.

"Quei cambiamenti ti andavano bene?"disse Chloe.

"Beh,io ti ho chiesto di correggerlo e tu l'hai riscritto."disse lui.

"Ah,solo la parte strettamente normativa."disse lei.

"C'è solo quella,Carol."disse lui.

"È il ponte che otterrebbe i soldi,non il lungofiume."disse Chloe.

"Si..."disse lui alzandosi e mettendosi seduto davanti a lei "Ehm...Carol…"

Lui iniziò a leggere "Una grande notizia da storia è una riunione del consiglio della scuola,un gatto su un albero,un incidente d'auto.

Fatti di questo tipo.

Cose semplici per un paese semplice.

Tu sei proprio sicura che sia questo il lavoro che cercavi.

Insomma mi sembri molto più avanti di tutti,sei abituata a fare articoli clamorosi,si vede da come scrivi… e sei a Smallville."

"Beh,ho più tempo per stare con Karl."disse Chloe "A Metropolis non ne avevo."

"Ah,è un motivo come un altro."disse lui che si alzò ed aprì la porta"Mi fa molto piacere che tu ti stia ambientando vedo che..."

"Ehi Max,visto che sei qui,hai pensato a quel pezzo per domani?"disse Chloe.

"Sta tranquilla."disse Max "Non ti preoccupare."

Lui chiuse la porta.

Max andò ad un altro tavolo dove c'era la radio della polizia e sentì che era successo qualcosa.

Chloe prese la borsa dall'attaccapanni e anche il cappotto,po uscì e vide che c'era un gruppo di persone ad ascoltare la radio.

"È la polizia,hanno trovato un cadavere."disse un uomo.

"Probabile omicidio."disse una donna.

"Ti prego,pensa che fortuna."disse un altro.

"Che stanno dicendo?"disse Chloe.

"Studente di liceo,maschio,diciassette anni a quattro isolati da qui."disse il primo "Hanno trovato la casa semi allagata e un'amica nascosta in cantina.

Se è indiziata o testimone non si sa."

"Era sul pavimento del salotto davanti alla tv."disse la donna.

"Non fanno che parlare della faccia."disse il secondo.

"Che cosa aveva la faccia?"disse Chloe.

Sul posto era pieno di gente,c'era un'ambulanza e delle macchine della polizia.

I poliziotti portavano via la ragazza quasi catatonica.

Chloe scese dalla macchina e vide il corpo che veniva messo nell'ambulanza.

La ragazza era nella macchina e veniva portata via.

Le due si guardarono per un'istante,poi Chloe si mosse a super velocità e passò attraverso le pareti dell'ambulanza.

Tolse il telo bianco dal lettino e trovò in sacco nero,lo aprì,vide l'orribile volto del ragazzo e si mise la mano sulla bocca,si appoggiò alla parete,poi si mise la mano sinistra sulla fronte "Ti prego non qui."

Provò a richiudere il sacco,ma da esso sbucò Hela che uscì da esso fino al petto e le afferrò il braccio.

"Ti ho trovata."disse Hela.

Chloe si liberò dal braccio e cadde,poi vide che Hela non c'era più.

"Cristo..."disse Chloe "Che diavolo…?"

Chiuse il sacco,rimise il lenzuolo, si teleportò accanto alla macchina e risalì.

"Ne abbiamo lasciata solo una copia."disse Chloe "Oh Dio."

Chloe andò alla centrale di polizia "Mi scusi,sergente."

Il sergente parlava al telefono "Aspetti."

Il sergente andò a parlarle e lei mise una carta di identità sul tavolo.

"Si?"disse lui.

"Salve,sono Carol Sullivan del Daily Astorian."disse Chloe.

"Emetteremo un comunicato."disse il sergente.

"Devo sapere della ragazza."disse Chloe.

"Emetteremo un comunicato."disse lui.

"Non ha detto una parola,vero?"disse Chloe.

"È libera di aspettarla."disse il sergente perplesso"Mi scusi."

I genitori fecero sedere la ragazza su una sedia e tornarono dentro a parlare con la polizia.

Chloe si sedette accanto a lei "Amily.

Amily ascoltami.

Io so che cosa è successo.

Lo so.

Parlami della cassetta,ti prego.

L'hai guardata?"

La ragazza scosse la testa.

"Sai chi altro l'ha guardata?"disse Chloe "C'è qualcun altro che l'ha guardata?

Dov'è la cassetta?"

"Ehi,lei."disse il sergente "Si allontani da lei."

"Amily,devi dirmelo."disse Chloe "Puoi parlare con me?"

Poco dopo Chloe andò con la macchina davanti alla casa dove Hela si era manifestata.

Chloe scese e passò sul retro della casa,entrò attraversando la staccionata e poi attraversò una delle porte,passando per il giardino.

Arrivata in salotto vide che c'era un nastro bianco che segnava il punto dove si trovava il corpo e che cera una scia d'acqua che portava al televisore,estrasse la cassetta ed uscì di casa,poi prese la macchina,andò in una strada in mezzo ad un prato e si fermò vicino ad un albero,accanto ad una riva con un ponte di legno,poi andò nel prato e mise la cassetta in un barile con dei pezzi di legno,poi fece uscire dai suoi occhi dei raggi laser azzurri incenerendo l'oggetto e dando fuoco al barile.

La cassetta fece uno strano suono mentre bruciava,come un lamento stridulo.

"Non qui,Sadako."disse Chloe "Non qui."

La tv nel salotto di Chloe si accese e Clark si svegliò sentendo l'acqua che scorreva.

Andò in salotto e vide il televisore acceso "Chloe?

Chloe?"

Clark prese il telecomando e provò a spegnere la tv,ma senza successo.

"Chloe?"disse Clark che si avvicinò alla tv provando a spegnerla,poi apparve l'immagine del pozzo e lui cadde a terra vedendo che si stava formando acqua e poi altra acqua uscì dai mobili.

Clark si mise di spalle rispetto alla tv.

Dietro di lui,Hela uscì dal pozzo e gli afferrò il collo alle spalle.

Gli occhi di Clark si illuminarono di luce rossa,mentre cercava di resistere "CHLOE!

CHLOE!"

La mano di Hela gli afferrò il viso e lo trascinò via.

"CHLOE!"urlò Clark svegliandosi e Chloe corse nella stanza.

Aveva i capelli biondi,lunghi,legati in una coda di cavallo dietro la testa ed era senza occhiali"Clark,che è successo?"

Lei si mise seduta e lo toccò sulle spalle e sul viso "Che è successo?

Guardami.

Tutto bene?

Che cosa c'è amore?"

"Ho avuto un incubo."disse Clark "Il peggior sogno della mia vita."

"Va tutto bene."disse Chloe abbracciandolo "Li abbiamo tutti."

"Mi sa che era meglio quando non dormivamo."disse Clark "D'altronde non ne abbiamo bisogno."

"Cielo Clark ,sei terrorizzato."disse Chloe "Clark,nel tuo incubo,dimmi che succedeva."

"Mi svegliavo e tu non c'eri."disse Clark "Avevo la sensazione che fossi morta.

Non esistevi più."

Chloe lo abbracciò "Adesso ci sono tesoro.

Sono qui,vedi?

Ascolta,se mai sarei in difficoltà,tu devi solo chiamare il mio nome e io seguirò la tua voce.

Ve bene?

Ci sarò anche a costo di venire dentro quell'incubo insieme a te.

Quindi raccontami cos'è successo."

"Io..."disse Clark "Non me lo ricordo."

"Tesoro,mi stai mentendo?"disse Chloe.

"No,non mi ricordo bene."disse Clark "È tutto sfocato."

Clark si alzò e andò via.

Jenny era a Metropolis,in una giornata nuvolosa e indossava un lungo cappotto nero.

Le sembrò di vedere Clark dall'altra parte della strada,ma poi la figura sparì non appena lei tentò di avvicinarsi.

Jimmy,che indossava una maglietta rossa e pantaloni chiari,si avvicinò "Niente da fare.

È assente.

Che c'è?"

"Niente."disse Jenny.

"Perché stai cercando Chloe?"disse Jimmy "Sei sua amica?"

"Conoscente."disse lei "Voglio capire perché Noah è dovuto morire."

"Farò qualche ulteriore ricerca."disse Jimmy "Ti chiamo se scopro qualcosa.

Ciao."

"Ciao."disse lei.

La notte seguente Jenny era a casa sua,in un grattacielo e aprì le tende di una finestra,poi si affacciò sul balcone,infine richiuse e torno nel salotto,dove c'era un divano,le librerie,la tv e una lavagna bianca su cui lei scriveva con un pennarello azzurro.

Improvvisamente qualcuno suonò alla sua porta e lei andò a rispondere "Si?"

"Agente Coluson dello S.H.I.E.L.D."disse Coulson "Scusi l'ora tarda,ma vorrei farle qualche domanda sulla morte di Noah."

Jenny aprì la porta.

"Posso entrare?"disse Coulson.

"Prego."disse lei.

"Grazie."disse Coulson.

I due andarono in salotto.

"Ah,lui insegnava anche matematica."disse Coulson "E lei era?"

"La sua assistente."disse Jenny.

"Ha mai sentito parlare di una certa Sadako Morgan?"disse Coulson.

"No."disse lei.

"E di Anna Morgan,la madre di Sadako?"disse Coulson.

"No."disse Jenny.

"Di Richard Morgan forse?"disse Coulson.

"No."disse Coulson.

"Noah,Chloe forse alche il suo ragazzo Clark erano alla ricerca di qualcosa,non è così?"disse Coulson.

"Mi spiace,non ne so nulla."disse lei sedendosi.

"Capisco."disse Coulson che guardò dalle tende "Comunque,il padre di Chloe è stato trovato morto,in uno stato molto simile a quello di Noah."

"Se ne vada per favore."disse Jenny.

"Quei due avevano trovato un cadavere in un pozzo."disse Coulson "Una donna non identificata morta un paio di anni fa.

Eppure quel pozzo era sigillato da quasi trent'anni.

Sconcertante vero?

Trent'anni passati a strisciare nell'oscurità.

Le sue mani erano completamente prive di unghie.

Ne hanno trovato residui nelle pareti del pozzo.

Evidentemente per anni ha cercato di..."

"SE NE VADA HO DETTO!"disse Jenny piangente,con le mani sulle tempie.

"Va bene."disse Coulson che prese un biglietto e lo mise sul suo tavolo "Se le viene in mente qualcosa questo è il mio numero.

Coulson si allontanò,ma poi tornò indietro "La prego di scusarmi e che questo caso è così strano.

Di un video lei ha mai sentito parlare?"

"No."disse Jenny spaventata.

Un teschio era in piedi su un'asta, in una stanza, su un tavolo, e delle foto ci venivano messe sopra.

Nella stanza c'erano due uomini in camice bianco,seduti a dei tavoli.

Nella stanza c'erano dei tavoli,delle librerie,dei faldoni e degli scaffali,più foto che erano appese sulle pareti.

"Niente da fare."disse uno dei due.

L'altro stava mettendo una sostanza,simile alla cera sul teschio.

Il giorno dopo Jenny era sul treno e guardò un parco in lontananza e si ricordò di quando aveva incontrato Noah.

FLASHBACK

Noah era sulla panchina del parco e lei si avvicinò.

"Abita da queste parti, professore?"disse lei sedendosi.

"Si,ma questo posto mi aiuta a concentrarmi."disse Noah che scriveva su un blocco.

FINE FLASHBACK

La donna con i capelli rossi era in un altro video mentre intervistavano una ragazza con i capelli neri e la maglietta bianca in un locale con dietro un albero.

"Stiamo registrando Lois."disse Jimmy.

"Ok."disse Lois Lane "Riprendiamo dal punto in cui ci siamo fermati."

"Perciò bisogna duplicarlo e farlo vedere a qualcun altro prima che siano trascorsi sette giorni."disse la ragazza "Altrimenti,allo scadere esatto di una settimana..."

"Ma all'origine ci sarà pure un video di partenza,giusto?"disse Lois.

La ragazza annuì "Penso di si."

"E questo video da dove arriva?"disse Lois.

"Non lo so viene trovato o almeno così ho sentito dire."disse la ragazza "Tutti a casa abbiamo qualche cassetta che non sappiamo bene che cosa contiene.

È in una cassetta del genere che spunta fuori il video."

"E come si fa a sapere che è proprio quello?"disse Lois.

"Lo sai appena lo vedi."disse la ragazza.

"Conosci qualcuno che lo ha visto?"disse la donna.

"Qualcuno si."disse la ragazza "Però non fanno altro che copiarselo e passarselo l'un l'altro.

Sono terrorizzati."

"Tu l'hai visto?"disse Lois.

La ragazza abbassò la testa e la scosse.

"E potresti farmi avere una copia?"disse Lois.

"Si,certo."disse lei.

Jenny si mise dietro la finestra.

"Jimmy ,c'è..."disse Lois.

"Si,la vedo."disse Jimmy "Scusami."

Jimmy andò nella macchina con Jenny e le fece vedere la foto dei ragazzi con il viso distorto.

"Probabilmente Chloe era sulle tracce di questi quattro."disse Jimmy "Sono morti tutti una settimana dopo aver visto il video."

"Incredibile."disse lei.

"Questa ragazza era amica di Clark,il ragazzo di Chloe."disse Jimmy "Quando è morta c'era un'amica con lei."

"Cos'è successo a quest'amica?"disse Jimmy.

"Non parla più."disse Jimmy "È ricoverata in clinica.

Poco distante dal Planet."

Un'infermiera li guidò su per una scala.

"Il dottore non può rispondere a domande che riguardano un paziente specifico."disse l'infermiera "Può solo chiedergli delle sue ricerche in generale."

"Va bene."disse Jimmy.

Entrarono in un corridoio con diversi tavoli e c'erano infermiere e infermieri.

C'erano anche molte cartelline.

Superarono quella stanza ed entrarono in un corridoio dove c'erano dei pazienti che andavano in giro e la maggior parte era dentro una sala,a metà corridoio, e guardavano la tv.

I due si fermarono a guardarli.

"Da questa parte,prego."disse l'infermiera.

Arrivarono ad uno stretto e poco illuminato corridoio bianco con delle porte,con un vetro non trasparente sulla parte superiore.

Una infermiera aprì la stanza e dentro c'era Becca,seduta a terra accanto al letto.

"Ciao Becca."disse l'infermiera "Come va oggi?

Di,ti va di uscire un po' sulla veranda?

Il dottore dice che ti fa bene stare all'aria aperta."

Lei guardò la finestra e poi scosse la testa raggomitolandosi.

"Hai ancora paura della tv?"disse l'infermiera "Se vuoi mettiamo un paravento così non sarai costretta a guardarla passando.

Che ne dici?"

Jimmy e Jenny erano in attesa in una stanza dove c'era una grossa libreria,poi arrivò il dottore.

"Salve."disse il dottore e loro gli risposero.

"Sedetevi."disse il dottore.

I due si misero su un divano parallelo ad un altro,su cui si mise il dottore e in mezzo vi era un tavolino.

"Nei nostri fascicoli siamo soliti includere le foto dei pazienti."disse il dottore che mise una cartellina sul tavolo e il primo figlio mostrava le foto di Becca "Sapete perché?"

"In caso dovessero scappare?"disse Jenny.

"Si,esatto."disse lui"La malattia a volte arriva a cambiarli in un modo tale che nemmeno le famiglie li riconoscono.

Così facciamo sempre delle foto al loro arrivo.

Tuttavia quando abbiamo fotografato questa paziente,con la normale macchina che abbiamo usato a questo scopo,abbiamo ottenuto un risultato alquanto singolare."

Il dottore mostrò le foto che avevano una strana luce che usciva dall'occhio destro e sbiadiva tutta la foto.

E l'ultima foto,quella che la ritraeva più lontano,mostrava una sagoma trasparente che aveva i contorni di Hela.

Il dottore perse un gessetto e cominciò a scrivere sulla lavagna "La chiamano fotocinesi.

È nella lista dei possibili poteri paranormali come la telecinesi o altro.

In qualche modo la mente del soggetto riesce ad alterare la pellicola.

Ne esiste un'ampia documentazione."

"E questo è un caso del genere?"disse Jimmy.

"Abbiamo provato anche con dei negativi vergini."disse il dottore che prese altre foto e mostravano delle lettere di luce "Riuscite a distinguere le lettere?

Probabilmente penserete che sia pazzo.

Qui all'università ne sono tutti convinti."

"Conosceva il professor Noah Clay?"disse Jenny.

"Ma certo."disse lui "Era il solo che mi stesse a sentire.

Aveva studiato medicina prima di dedicarsi alla matematica.

Era dotato di memoria fotografica."

"Glie l'hanno detto?"disse Jimmy.

Il dottore annuì "La sua è stata una grave perdita."

"Come mai non era al funerale allora?"disse Jenny che andò via.

L'infermiera portò un paravento e Becca camminava insieme a lei.

"Hai visto?"disse lei "Non c'è niente di cui aver paura."

Le due proseguirono "Piano,non avere fretta.

Piano,così."

Tutti i malati si voltarono a guardarla.

Lei si fermò.

"Che succede?"disse l'infermiera.

Becca guardò verso la tv.

"Ti senti male,Becca?"disse l'infermiera,mentre l'altra toglieva il paravento e andava verso la tv.

"Becca?"disse l'infermiera.

Becca iniziò a sentire un suono stridulo e avvertì un grosso dolore alla testa.

In qual momento l'immagine della tv mostrò il pozzo di Sadako.

Jenny si spaventò,mentre Hela emergeva dal pozzo.

Tutti i pazienti iniziarono a sentire dei forti dolori alla testa e a contorcersi.

Tutti gli infermieri e Jimmy accorsero.

Jenny vide che Becca era a terra in un angolo e le due si guardarono.

Becca allungò la mano verso di lei e Jenny la prese avendo una visione.

FLASHBACK

Becca era davanti alla porta della cucina di Katie.

"Katie."disse Becca "Katie?"

Katie aprì la porta e vide Hela che la guardava e si spaventò a morte.

FINE FLASHBACK

Jenny lasciò subito il braccio di Becca.

"Aiutami."disse Becca.

"Riportatela in camera."disse il medico e gli altri la portarono via.

"Aiutami ti prego!"disse Becca che fu portata via.

Jimmy si mise in ginocchio accanto a Jenny.

Clark era in strada,su una panchina,e aveva gli occhiali.

Si guardò intorno e vide i bambini che uscivano da scuola.

"Karl."disse Chloe che si avvicinava "Karl.

Tesoro?

Mi senti?

È tanto che ti chiamo."

Chloe aveva i capelli neri,a mezzo collo e gli occhiali.

Indossava una cappotto nero,con pantaloni marroni,scarpe nere e una collana con una croce sopra.

"Mi dispiace."disse Clark "Scusa."

"Sei pronto ad andare?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse Clark.

"Ok."disse Chloe e i due andarono in macchina.

La macchina iniziò a percorre la strada andando nel bosco,poi raggiunse una zona di campagna aperta e parcheggiò vicino ad una chiesa dove c'erano le bancarelle della festa.

I due scesero dalla macchina.

"Facciamo un giretto e vediamo che cosa hanno,ti va?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse Clark.

"Tu puoi dare un'occhiata tra le cose per il giardino."disse Chloe.

Iniziarono a passare tra le bancarelle "Tu guarda quanta roba.

Secondo te chi la compra tutta questa merda?"

Lui le diede un colpetto sul braccio sinistro con il dorso della mano destra.

"Oh..."disse Chloe.

"Carol."disse Clark.

"Scusa."disse Chloe "Tutto bene?

Ti vedo pallido."

"Si,tutto bene."disse Clark "Vado a dare un'occhiata in giro."

"Va bene."disse Chloe.

Clark iniziò a vagare e a scattare foto,mentre lei guardava le cassette e ne vide una con a copertina nera.

Clark guardò un cervo e il cervo lo fissò,poi lui andò via.

"Karl."disse Chloe che iniziò a guardarsi intorno "Cla...Karl?"

Clark entrò in un bagno e aprì l'acqua del rubinetto e provò a lavarsi le mani,ma l'acqua si fermò.

"Karl?"disse Chloe che vagava tra la fiera.

Clark provò ad aprire un altro lavandino ma da esso uscì una mosca,poi Clark si guardò allo specchio terrorizzato e poi si guardò alle spalle.

Voltandosi allo specchio scattò diverse foto.

"Karl?"disse Chloe che lo vide nel bagno "Amore eri sparito."

Lei lo toccò alla schiena "Oddio,ma sei freddo tesoro.

Non dovrebbe essere possibile.

Che succede?

Ti senti male?"

Chloe gli mise una mano sulla fronte.

"Non sono mai stato male?"disse Clark.

"Lo so,per questo mi preoccupo."disse Chloe "Dimmelo,ti prego.

Rispondimi.

Che cosa succede?

Che cosa c'è?"

"Ho freddo."disse Clark e lei lo abbracciò.

"Sta tranquillo."disse Chloe "Sta tranquillo."

Poco dopo i due erano in macchina.

"Amore quando è cominciato?"disse Chloe,mentre Clark guardava dal finestrino "È stato ieri o stamattina."

"Non me lo ricordo."disse Clark.

"Lo so che non ti piace quando mi intrometto,ma è importante."disse Chloe.

"È stato quell'incubo?"disse Chloe.

"Non me lo ricordo veramente,Chloe."disse Clark.

"Cerca di sforzarti."disse Chloe "Con tutti i poteri che hai,se stai così dobbiamo capire quale è la causa.

Clark,c'era lei in quell'incubo?"

"No,c'era una donna..."disse Clark che guardò in avanti "CHLOE ATTENTA!"

Chloe frenò poiché un cervo stava attraversando la strada,poi provò a mettersi in modo più volte,ma il cervo si mise davanti alla macchina.

"Non fermarti."disse Clark "Non fermarti.

Vai parti!

Non fermare la macchina!"

Il cervo se ne andò,poi sfondò il vetro dalla parte di Chloe,mentre un altro sfondò il vetro di Clark.

Chloe mise in moto e i cervi caddero a terra,poi un terzo animale corse verso il mezzo andando contro il parabrezza,rotolando sul tetto della macchina e cadendo a terra dietro,dopo aver rotto il vetro.

Chloe fermò la macchina "Non fermarti.

Hai detto non fermarti."

Decine di cervi uscirono dal bosco e li guardarono.

Uno si avvicinò a Clark.

"Non fermarti."disse Clark e lei mise in moto la macchina andando via.

Jenny salì le scale del suo palazzo e aprì la porta.

"Non aveva mai parlato da quando è li."disse Jimmy.

"Jimmy,tu pensi di continuare ad indagare su questa storia?"disse Jenny.

"Certo."disse Jimmy.

"Io non ne sono sicura."disse Jenny.

"Perché no?"disse Jimmy.

"Ho una brutta sensazione."disse Jenny che aprì la porta.

"Quella ragazza ti ha detto qualcosa?"disse Jimmy.

"No."disse lei che aprì la porta e lo salutò.

Jenny entrò dentro casa e accese la luce,poi si appoggiò alla parete e vide la finestra aperta.

Avvicinandosi vide la testa di Hela oltre il davanzale,si spaventò e la finestra si chiuse.

Clark era sul letto e Chloe era seduta accanto a lui.

Ora lui non aveva gli occhiali e lei aveva i capelli biondi,lunghi,un po' ricci sulle punte e non aveva gli occhiali.

"Sei troppo freddo."disse lei.

Clark guardò l'acquario accanto al suo letto "Chloe.

Che succede?"

Chloe vide che non c'era più acqua.

Jenny andò a Smallville e si sedette su una panchina.

Ebbe una visione di Noah.

"Non devi parlarne con nessuno."disse Noah "Il potere che ora hai non ti servirà a salvarli."

Lo spettro scomparve.

Jenny iniziò a camminare sentendo uno strano dolore alla testa,poi entrò dentro un negozio e vide Clark.

"Clark?"disse lei.

Clark ora aveva gli occhiali e un cappotto nero.

Era molto pallido.

"Jenny?"disse Clark.

I due andarono su una panchina e si sedettero.

"Quindi ora devo chiamarti Karl?"disse lei.

"Si."disse lui.

"Ma che succede?"disse lei.

"Non te lo posso spiegare."disse Clark.

"Abiti qui vicino?"disse Jenny.

"Abbastanza."disse Clark.

"Ma è successo qualcosa di grave?"disse Jenny.

Clark si voltò verso Chloe e Jenny la vide.

Chloe ora aveva di nuovo gli occhiali e i capelli a mezzo collo.

Indossava un maglione nero e dei pantaloni scuri.

I tre andarono a casa.

"Come stai?"disse Chloe.

"Non molto bene."disse Clark "Vado a stendermi."

"Si."disse Chloe e le due rimasero in salotto "Si sta un po' stretti qui.

Siediti pure."

Jenny si sedette ad un tavolo e poi fu raggiunta da Chloe.

"Cosa volevi dirmi?"disse Chloe.

"Ti ricordi di una ragazza di nome Becca?"disse Jenny e Chloe la fissò "Era insieme a Katie quando lei morì."

"Si."disse Chloe "Ci ho anche parlato nella clinica dov'è rinchiusa."

"Si è avvicinata ad un televisore nell'ospedale e d'improvviso ho avuto una strana visione."disse Jenny.

"Che tipo di visione?"disse Chloe.

"Un pozzo."disse Jenny "Ma solo per pochi istanti."

"Soltanto quello?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse Jenny.

Chloe si alzò dal tavolo.

"Lo hai visto anche tu quel pozzo,vero?"disse Jenny.

"Se si stratta solamente di questo...non preoccuparti,non lo rivedrai."disse Chloe.

"Anche Becca non riesce più parlarne."disse Jenny "Lo sai?"

"Si e con questo?"disse Chloe.

"Voglio sapere di che si tratta."disse Jenny "Clark non mi sembra per niente a posto.

In più un uomo dello S.H.I.E.L.D…"

"E che cosa dovrei fare?"disse Chloe "Farlo rinchiudere da quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Ma tu che centri con questa storia?

Scusa non volevo.

Va via, per favore."

Jenny prese le sue cose e si avviò alla porta "Ti da fastidio se torno qui qualche volta?"

"No."disse lei "Ma non parlarne in giro."

Jimmy era a lavoro e osservava l'intervista fatta da Lois alla ragazza che era registrata e proiettata sul televisore.

Jimmy si voltò e vide la stessa ragazza "Oh...salve."

Lei gli diede la cassetta "Ecco."

"Ah,l'hai avuta."disse Jimmy "Aspetta..."

"La notte scorsa ho guardato la videocassetta."disse la ragazza "Lo farà anche lei,vero?"

"Ma si,certo."disse Jimmy "Non te l'avrei chiesta altrimenti."

"Mi promette che la guarderà."disse lei.

"Fidati di me,non devi preoccuparti."disse Jimmy e la ragazza andò via.

"Ehi,i tuoi soldi?"disse Jimmy.

Lei si fermò "Non li voglio.

Non lo dimentichi."

Jimmy prese la cassetta e la mise in un cassetto.

Chloe e Jenny erano sedute ad un tavolo in giardino.

Chloe indossava una maglietta bianca.

"Forse è stata colpa mia."disse Chloe "Magari Clark sta male perché non l'ho protetto bene."

"No,non devi pensarlo."disse Jenny.

"In queste ultime ore la tv si accende sempre da sola."disse Chloe "Appena Clark si avvicina.

Tu potresti parlarne con quel medico?"

Jenny andò nell'ospedale e la dottoressa le aprì la porta e ad aspettarla c'era Coulson.

"Lei ha incontrato Chloe Sullivan,vero?"disse Coulson.

Arrivò il dottore "Non l'ho chiamato io."

"Abbiamo i nostri metodi."disse Coulson.

"Venite."disse il dottore e tutti si misero a camminare "Stiamo tentando un esperimento.

Potrebbe essere d'aiuto anche al ragazzo di Chloe."

I tre entrarono in una stanza e videro che c'era un'apertura circolare che dava su una cella imbottita,con al centro Becca,seduta su una sedia e con degli elettrodi in testa.

Indossava una maglietta blu con pantaloni dello stesso colore.

C'erano molti fili collocati sulla sua testa e nella stanza dove loro si trovavano c'era un video che mostrava il suo volto e metà del corpo,più una macchina che aveva un tracciato che segnava il battito cardiaco.

Nella stanza di Becca c'era una videocamera davanti a lei e un tavolo dalla parte opposta.

Becca si voltò verso la vetrata.

Jenny raggiunse Coulson e il medico nella stanza "Che cosa intende farle?"

Il dottore prese un bicchiere e lo riempì d'acqua,poi prese un pezzo di tessuto e ne intinse una parte nel bicchiere "Questa è semplice acqua del rubinetto.

E questa cartina ne assorbe tanta così."

Lui tolse il pezzo di stoffa e diede il bicchiere a Becca "Come prima Becca,concentrati soltanto sull'acqua."

Becca prese il bicchiere e dopo alcuni secondi lui riprese l'acqua.

"Bene."disse il medico che intinse di nuovo il pezzo di stoffa e l'acqua arrivò fino fino alla cima contro la gravità.

"Come vedere l'assorbimento è mutato."disse il dottore "Un'energia di qualche tipo si è trasmessa da lei all'acqua.

La stessa che ha impresso la pellicola fotografica.

La questione è di operare un trasferimento di energia così che alla fine tutta l'energia sarà trasferita all'esterno.

Ciò che ora proveremo a fare."

I due uscirono,Coulson si sedette nella stanza accanto e lei corse dietro ai due.

"Non avrà intenzione di filmarlo?disse lei.

"Certo."disse lui "Le fotografie non bastano."

"No,non può farlo."disse Jenny "Non si tratta solo di poteri mentali,c'è un entità in giro.

Vedrete tutti il pozzo."

"Il pozzo?"disse Coulson.

"Non si può fare,chiunque lo vede muore."disse Jenny.

"Tu sei ancora viva mi sembra."disse il dottore che vide Jinny "Ah,è qui signor Olsen.

Tenga è un nastro vergine,prepari pure la ripresa."

Jimmy prese una cassetta,mentre l'infermiera chiuse la porta.

Jenny si mise a parlare sull'altoparlante che era collegato alla stanza "Becca,ascoltami.

Questo esperimento è troppo pericoloso,se qualcuno la vede..."

Becca iniziò ad avvertire dolore alla tempia e a lamentarsi "C'è qualcosa nella mia testa."

Le immagini della videocamera iniziarono a deformarsi.

"La cassetta."disse il medico e Jimmy si avvicinò.

"Non lo fare."disse lei.

"Si,forse filmeremo quelle immagini,ma non sono loro ad uccidere."disse il dottore "È l'energia.

Lo proverò.

L'energia che la divora sarà dissipata e lei sarà libera.

Puoi andare se vuoi."

"No."disse Jenny e tutti si sedettero.

"Cominciamo."disse il dottore che parlò al microfono "Faremo come nella fotocamera.

Rilassati e guarda nell'obbiettivo."

Le immagini si sbiadirono ancora e si udì uno strano suono metallico.

"Cos'è questo?"disse il dottore.

Apparve l'immagine del pozzo visto di notte,con Richard che ci guardava dentro,sotto un cielo nuvoloso.

Coulson spalancò gli occhi.

Poi apparve l'immagine della madre di Sadako che si pettinava.

Il dottore aveva gli occhi spalancati "Che cos'è?"

Apparve lo specchio con dentro Sadako che era ferma sul posto,poi apparve di nuovo quello con la donna,ma che ora guardava alle sue spalle.

Il battito cardiaco accelerò notevolmente.

L'infermiera si alzò "Dottore!"

I due videro che Becca era svenuta ed entrarono per soccorrerla.

Jenny prese una cassa e la tirò sullo schermo della tv distruggendolo,poi prese la cassetta e sfilò in nastro completamente.

Il dottore corse dentro la stanza e la afferrò "Ma che stai facendo!"

La ragazza svenne e Coulson la tenne in piedi.

La sera seguente Jimmy era nello studio del Planet che era vuoto e c'era solo Perry seduto alla sua scrivania.

"Ha chiamato una ragazza per te."disse Perry "Ha detto qualcosa come oggi è una settimana.

Quella del video mi pare."

"Ah si,la richiamo subito,grazie."disse Jimmy.

"Notte."disse Perry che andò via.

"Notte."disse Jimmy che si sedette e prese la cassetta,poi fece il numero "Pronto?"

Salve,sono Olsen.

Jimmy Olsen.

Ho visto il video."

"Meno male."disse la ragazza "Ero così in pensiero."

"Allora non ti fidavi di me."disse Jimmy.

"Era quasi scaduto il tempo."disse la ragazza.

"Ascolta...quella strana donna sai chi è?"disse Jimmy.

"Intende quella nello specchio?"disse lei.

"Si,proprio quella."disse Jimmy.

"Non lo so."disse la ragazza "Ha notato che per un secondo sembra trasformarsi nella figura di un bambino.

Subito prima che appaia il pozzo."

"E il tuo video dov'è?"disse Jimmy.

"L'ho gettato via."disse lei "Era pericoloso tenerlo."

"Giusto,nessuno lo vedrà più."disse Jimmy.

"No,assolutamente!"disse lei"Lei deve mostrarlo al più presto a qualcun altro invece.

Signor Olsen,non voglio che lei muoia per causa mia."

"Ok."disse Jimmy "Lo farò."

"Mi faccia sapere."disse lei.

"D'accordo."disse Jimmy che attaccò,prese la cassetta,la mise nella scrivania e chiuse a chiave.

Chloe era nel salotto di casa,aveva i capelli biondi,lisci,lunghi ed era senza gli occhiali.

Era molto agitata e parlava al telefono "Zatanna.

Si sono io,Chloe.

Ascolta,credo che ci sia una specie di possessione in atto.

Si,lo so che con i miei poteri dovrei essere in grado di provvedere,ma non so cosa devo fare.

Si.

Si,ho avuto un'apparizione personalmente.

No,non lo so di cosa si tratta,ma anche lui ha cominciato a fare sogni strani,sapeva delle cose prima che succedessero e ora anche la temperatura è...molto più bassa del previsto."

Clark chiuse gli occhi.

Chloe prese un libro con su scritto possessioni e paranormale e lo aprì mentre parlava al telefono"Si.

Allora ci provo."

Improvvisamente andò via la luce.

"Pronto?"disse Chloe,ma nessuno rispose "Pronto?"

Nella stanza di Clark,un ombra passò fuori dalla finestra che si aprì da sola.

Chloe tentò di accendere le luci,ma senza successo "Clark,è andata via la corrente,va tutto bene di sopra?"

Non si udì nessuna risposta.

"Clark?"disse lei che si mosse a super velocità e arrivò in camera sua correndo verso la finestra"Tesoro questa non deve stare aperta."

Chloe chiuse la finestra,poi sentì qualcosa che grattava.

Voltandosi verso la parete vide Hela di spalle,che grattava il muro con le sue unghie nere,lasciandoci i segni.

Chloe corse verso il letto di Clark "Clark,andiamo.

Scendi dal letto."

Lei tolse le coperte,ma il letto era vuoto.

Lei vide che Clark era nell'angolo accanto ai graffi "Clark,che stai facendo li?

Torna a lento immediatamente."

"Ho visto una cosa."disse Clark guardando i graffi sulla parete che divennero neri,con la parte più interna di fuoco.

Un albero in fiamme fu disegnato sul muro.

Chloe corse verso di lui e lo fece allontanare del muro mentre l'albero si espandeva sul soffitto.

"L'ho visto."disse Clark"L'ho visto nella mia mente."

"Andiamo."disse Chloe che scese le scale con lui e salì in macchina andando al giornale in piena notte.

Ora aveva i capelli corti e aveva gli occhiali.

Clark indossava gli occhiali ed aveva una coperta addosso.

Entrò e camminò in fretta con Clark.

"Ah,signora Danvers..."disse una donna che si alzò.

"Non adesso per favore."disse Chloe che si rifugiò dentro il suo studio.

Max uscì dal suo studio.

Lei chiuse la porta del suo,fece sedere Clark su un divano e si tolse il giaccone nero,sedendosi accanto a lui "Clark...sai chi è quella?

Quella donna che…grattava il muro…

È collegata a quello che è successo?"

"Si."disse Clark.

"Stammi a sentire,amore…"disse Chloe "Ieri sera ho trovato una cassetta.

Era una delle sue e ho fatto in modo che non dovremmo mai più vederla.

Ma se lei venisse a saperlo,questo potrebbe spingerla a farci del male.

Dico bene?

Sai qualcosa,eh tesoro?

Sai chi è quella donna?

Se sai qualcosa devi dirmelo.

È venuta per farti del male?

Tesoro?"

Clark guardò in un angolo buio della stanza"Lei ci sente.

Lei sente tutto,tranne quando dormiamo."

"Non ci può sentire quando dormiamo?"disse Chloe "Che cosa vuol dire?"

"Dobbiamo dormire."disse Clark.

Max bussò alla sua porta "Carol,posso entrare per favore?"

"Si."disse Chloe.

Max entrò e chiuse la porta "Che cosa è successo alla macchina?"

La tua macchina sembra distrutta.

Voi state bene?"

"Si..."disse Chloe "Un incidente."

"E nessuno si è fatto male?"disse Max "Meglio così.

Karl,giusto?

Ciao,io sono Max."

"Molto piacere."disse Clark che gli strinse la mano.

"Ma sta bene?"disse Max.

"È malato."disse Chloe.

"In che senso?"disse Max.

"Max,ho bisogno che tu mia aiuti."disse Chloe.

I tre andarono a casa di Max,una villa a due piani e lui aiutò Clark a muoversi,insieme a Chloe.

"Accidenti."disse Max "Scommetto che fai palestra,santo cielo."

"Eh si,si allena parecchio."disse Chloe.

"Non ne dubito."disse Max.

I due lo portarono al piano di sopra e Chloe sollevò le coperte del letto.

"Ecco."disse Chloe.

"Ti prendo altre coperte."disse Max "Fa come se fosse casa tua,tutto quello che vuoi."

Max prese una coperta da una sedia.

"Grazie."disse Chloe.

"Andrebbe portato all'ospedale."disse Max.

"No,non c'è bisogno."disse Chloe.

"Si,è in fondo al corridoio."disse Max "Vado a prepararlo."

Max andò via.

"Amore."disse Chloe accarezzandogli la fronte "Io torno a casa a prendere delle cose,poi ce ne andremo di qui e non torneremo mai più.

D'accordo?"

Clark annuì e lei lo abbracciò.

Max aveva preparato la vasca.

"Proviamo a riscaldarti un po'."disse Chloe che portò Clark in bagno.

"Non c'è una gran pressione,ma funziona."disse Max.

"Va benissimo,grazie."disse Chloe "Chissà perché è mancata la corrente soltanto noi."

"Beh,io sono pieno di candele se arrivasse anche qui."disse Max.

"Ok,ora entra in acqua."disse Chloe che uscì con Max.

"Max,devo fare un salto a casa mia a prendere delle cose."disse Chloe "Ti spiace restare qui?"

"Nessun problema."disse Max.

Chloe entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta.

"Clark,coraggio."disse Chloe.

Clark si era tolto l'asciugamano,ma non entrava nella vasca.

"Devi alzarti la temperatura,entra."disse Chloe "È solo acqua."

"Non posso."disse Clark.

"Vuoi che entri insieme a te?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse Clark.

"Ok,allora entra."disse lei e Clark con estrema prudenza entrò nella vasca.

"Così va meglio."disse lei "Visto."

Clark si guardò intorno e tremò.

"È bella calda."disse lei "Rilassati.

Torno subito.

Chloe uscì dalla casa,materializzò il suo costume al posto dei vestiti,fece tornare biondi i capelli,fece sparire gli occhiali e poi spiccò il volo, e poi atterrò passando attraverso il tetto della sua casa.

Arrivò nella camera di Clark e poi prese dei vestiti mettendoli in una valigia,poi prese la macchina fotografica e iniziò a guardare le foto.

Ce n'erano alcune che mostravano Clark davanti allo specchio e Hela dietro che si avvicinava.

"Chi diavolo sei?"disse Chloe.

Chloe atterrò vicino alla casa e materializzò di nuovo i vestiti,i capelli neri e gli occhiali.

Max salì le scale e bussò alla porta "Karl,tutto bene?"

Max provò ad aprire la porta "Potresti aprire?"

L'acqua uscì da sotto la porta.

"Kalr apri la porta!"disse Max.

Chloe corse al piano di sopra.

"È in bagno,ma non risponde."disse Max.

"Clark!"disse Chloe bussando alla porta.

"Prendo qualcosa per romperla."disse Max che scese al piano di sotto.

L'acqua cominciò ad uscire dal buco della serratura e anche da sopra la porta.

A quel punto Chloe aprì la porta,spaccandola con una mano e vide che l'acqua dalla vasca andava al soffitto e che c'erano due mani sulla schiena di Clark.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Chloe che corse verso di lui e lo voltò verso di lei "Clark!

Guardami!"

Clark aprì gli occhi ed erano completamente bianchi.

L'acqua cadde dal soffitto e allagò la stanza.

Chloe tirò fuori Clark dall'acqua,ma al suo posto emerse Hela che la afferrò.

Chloe cercò di spingerla sotto,ma poi si fermò sentendo Max che saliva le scale allagate.

Hela era sparita e al suo posto c'era Clark.

Chloe lo abbracciò piangendo.

"Ma che diavolo succede?"disse Max.

Jenny dormiva a casa sua,ma poi si svegliò e si alzò.

Era in una stanza d'ospedale e poi andò nella sala dove c'era il medico,seduto al tavolo e Coulson seduto ad uno dei divani con un articolo di giornale in mano.

"È la donna dello specchio."disse Coulson che le mostrò il foglio.

"Quell'esperimento distrusse la reputazione di in noto ricercatore medico."disse il dottore "Il professor Richard Morgan."

Jenny vide che sulla parte laterale della foto c'era Sadako.

Coulson si alzò "Non si può uccidere qualcuno con il pensiero."

"Lo dica ai mutanti."disse il dottore "Il professor Morgan riteneva che il pensiero come un'entità vivente.

Per lui l'energia del pensiero poteva prendere forma fisica.

Apparire su un nastro o sopravvivere in fondo ad un pozzo.

30 anni di pensiero concentrato in cerca di vendetta."

"Ora sappiamo che aveva ragione."disse Jenny "Ma non si tratta solo di questo.

C'è qualcosa di esterno che si sta nascondendo dietro il pensiero di queste persone."

"Io non credo a quelle cose."disse il dottore.

"Quelle persone sono morte dopo aver visto il video?"disse Coulson "Ma perché anche il padre di Chloe?

Un momento... Clark Kent.

Anche lui l'aveva visto?"

"E così la ragazza che lo amava ha fatto una scelta difficile."disse il dottore.

"Tutto questo deve finire."disse Coulson "Dov'è Chloe Sullivan?

Parli."

In quel momento squillò il telefono e Coulson rispose "Si?"

Coulson si voltò verso Jenny.

Poco dopo i due erano in una macchina che arrivò in una zona circondata dalla polizia.

Coulson fece scendere dall'auto anche Jenny.

La ragazza si fermò sentendo le urla di una donna, ma Coulson la afferrò e la fece avvicinare"Guardi."

La portò vicino al corpo e un suo collega gli scoprì la faccia.

Jenny rimase sconvolta.

Poco dopo Chloe e Clark uscivano dalla casa di Max e fuori c'era Coulson,con decine di auto dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Clark fu portato in un bunker dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e messo su un letto di metallo,legato con dei bracciali alla Kryptonite,un materiale verde che si illuminava quando era vicino a lui.

Non aveva gli occhiali.

Chloe era dentro una stanza dalle pareti nere,con un vetro su una parete.

Aveva i capelli biondi lunghi e non aveva gli occhiali.

Coulson era davanti a lei "Sono felice che non abbia fatto resistenza.

I miei uomini se la stavano facendo sotto al pensiero di dover combattere con lei."

"Lo avrebbero fatto?"disse Chloe.

"Non credo."disse Coulson "E nemmeno io.

Voglio solo farti qualche domanda,niente di cui allarmarsi.

Dammi solo un minuto."

Coulson uscì e incontro l'agente Hill.

Entrambi si avvicinarono alla stanza dove c'era Clark,ma si sentirono male tutti e due e caddero a terra.

"Che diavolo..."disse Coulson a terra.

Poco dopo l'agente Coulson entrò nella stanza di Chloe e si sedette.

"Problemi?"disse Chloe.

"Parecchi."disse Coulson "I miei pensano che ci sia un demone in giro.

Come stanno le cose,Chloe?

Intendo questa situazione."

"È cominciata come una ricerca su un video..."disse Chloe.

"Che ti uccide quando lo guardi."disse Coulson e lei si stupì "Si,lo so.

E so di Sadako."

"È stata Jenny a dire dove ero,vero?"disse Chloe.

"Si,è qui anche lei."disse lui.

Chloe mostrò la macchina fotografica di Clark "Che cosa vedi?"

"Beh,Clark."disse Couson che prese la macchina "È una donna quella?"

"Si ed è legata alla cassetta."disse Chloe "E non ho idea di chi sia.

Perché è nella fotografia?"

"E come faccio a saperlo?"disse Coulson.

"In tutte le fotografie,capisci?"disse Chloe e Coulson "Ho distrutto la cassetta per salvare Clark e lei si è diffusa.

L'ho fatta uscire."

"Ma che significa?"disse Coulson.

"Senti,lo so che sembra una follia,ma lei è qui ora."disse Chloe "Ci ha trovati.

Io credevo che volesse fare del male a Clark,ma non è solo questo.

Lei vuole qualcosa di più.

E questa volta fa sul serio per davvero."

"Potrebbe esserci un'altra spiegazione."disse Coulson.

"Allora fagli una foto e dimmi perché c'è anche lei."disse Chloe alzandosi "Fagli una foto."

"E che prova sarebbe?"disse Coulson "Che c'è un fantasma dentro di lui."

"Non credo che si tratti di un fantasma e nemmeno di un demone."disse Chloe.

"Allora cos'è?"disse Coulson.

"Non lo so ancora."disse Chloe "Ora ho bisogno di fare ricerche."

Chloe andò nella stanza di attesa dove c'era Jenny e le ricomparvero i capelli neri e gli occhiali.

"Chloe,mi dispiace."disse Jenny "Ci sono state altre morti e..."

"Si,lo so."disse Chloe "Ascolta,hanno detto che lasceranno andare Clark,anche perché non sanno come aiutarlo.

Io devo iniziare delle ricerche per capire meglio questa storia,ma potrei essere un bersaglio per quella cosa.

Te la senti di stargli vicino?"

"Certo."disse Jenny "Aspetteremo in tuo ritorno."

Jimmy era solo in una stanza,seduto ad una scrivania e c'era uno schermo,una tastiera e le riprese dell'intervista fatta alla ragazza morta.

Jimmy osservo che un tratto di riprese mostrava la ragazza che muoveva la testa velocemente,dopo aver guardato in basso,così mandò indietro il pezzo diverse volte e ,con suo terrore ,il video cambiò e la ragazza mosse la testa ad una velocità innaturale,poi anche il suo corpo tremò in modo strano.

La ragazza si trasformò in Hela e Jimmy gridò.

Poco dopo Chloe era seduta sulle scale di un parco a Smallville pensando,poi spiccò il volo materializzando il costume,i capelli biondi e facendo sparire gli occhiali poi andò al Washington State Department of Adoption.

Entrò dentro l'edificio senza far scomparire il costume e andò in una stanza dove c'era una donna di colore seduta dietro un tavolo e si mise seduta davanti a lei.

"Voglio solo sapere se qualcuno dei Morgan,oltre a Richard,è ancora in vita."disse Chloe.

"Il dipartimento rispetta la legge sulla privacy."disse la donna.

"Certo,ma la madre aveva veramente una sorella?"disse Chloe "Può dirmi almeno questo.

C'erano davvero due medium?"

"Anna Morgan aveva una sorella,si."disse la donna.

"Ma non può dirmi da chi fosse?"disse Chloe.

"Perdo il posto se glie lo dico."disse la donna.

"Capisco,ma il mio ragazzo ha un grave problema medico,che i dottori non riescono a capire e questa bambina aveva lo stesso problema."disse Chloe "Se io sapessi chi glie l'ha provocata,potrei salvargli la vita."

"Posso solo dirle di andare a parlare con i Morgan."disse la donna.

"Già fatto."disse Chloe "La madre si è suicidata e il padre è indisposto a parlare."

Jenny e Clark camminavano sotto un ponte.

Improvvisamente Jenny ebbe delle visioni e sentì la voce di Chloe che parlava con Noah.

"Come pensi abbia avuto inizio?"disse Chloe.

"Queste storie non hanno un inizio rintracciabile."disse Noah "Sono paure che si mutano in leggende."

La visione svanì.

"Professore?"disse Jenny.

"Come?"disse Clark.

"Oh...stavo pensando ad alta voce."disse Jenny.

"Qualcosa non va?"disse Clark "Sei pallida."

"Tutto bene,andiamo."disse Jenny.

Richard entrò dentro la stanza dove i due agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. stavano ricomponendo il viso di Sadako ed erano riusciti a ricostruire i lineamenti.

"Che ne dice?"disse l'uomo "Le somiglia?"

"È inquietante come lei."disse Richard.

Un altro scattò due foto e,in entrambi i casi,fu visto il volto di Hela.

"Basta così."disse l'uomo.

Chloe era in volo sopra un bosco e poi arrivò all'isola con il faro,atterrando poco lontano dalla casa dei Morgan.

Una volta scesa,fece ricomparire i suoi vestiti civili,i capelli neri e gli occhiali.

Chloe bussò alla porta e le aprì un uomo in giacca e cravatta,con dei palloncini.

"Oh,guarda."disse lui "Una mattiniera."

I due si strinsero la mano.

"Martin ,della Stevens immobiliare."disse Martin.

"Salve,Carol."disse Chloe.

"Oh,si accomodi."disse lui"Non avevo scritto dodici e mezzo sull'annuncio?

E come ha fatto ad entrare dal cancello."

"Ah,ho solo..."disse lei.

"Oh,ma che importa."disse lui "Avanti.

Mi faccia un'offerta superiore al prezzo base ed è sua.

Ok,come non detto."

I due entrarono e lui legò i palloncini alla ringhiera di legno della scala.

"Al mio primo tentativo con questi cosi mi sono volati via."disse lui "Ecco qua."

Che ne pensa?"

"Ah...un po' di colore la trasformerebbe completamente."disse Chloe.

"Ah,questa casa ha una storia meravigliosa."disse l'uomo "Ha un allevamento di cavalli attivo,pensi un po'.

E c'è anche una deliziosa casetta dell'albero."

"E verrebbe venduta non ammobiliata o..."disse Chloe.

"Ah...beh c'erano alcune cose che sono rimaste dopo che si sono trasferiti."disse lui "Sono in cantina al momento."

"C'è una cantina?"disse Chloe.

"Ah...beh, come no."disse lui camminando "E senza costi aggiuntivi.

Mi segua."

Chloe lo seguì "Lei sa cosa è successo ai precedenti proprietari?"

"Dovrebbero aver comprato a Finix."disse lui portando un cartello fuori dalla porta.

"Davvero?"disse Chloe che poi andò ad aprire le due porte della cantina di legno,tolse le regnatele e scese le scale.

Accese una lampadina e trovò lo stesso specchio della cassetta in mezzo ad altre cose,messe dentro delle casse e accatastate.

C'erano anche sedie,corna di alci appese al soffitto e altro,tra cui un mucchio di corna a terra.

Andò a toccare una giostra giocattolo che iniziò a muoversi e a far sentire una musichetta,poi guardò una piccola valigia accanto a lei.

Chloe aprì l'oggetto ed iniziò a cercare tra i vestiti e trovò un berretto dove c'era scritto :"Proprietà della casa femminile Maria di Magdala."

Chloe prese un diario dei ricordi e iniziò a sfogliarlo.

Nella prima pagina vide scritto: "Per Sadako."

La lampada più lontana si spense da sola.

Lei continuò a sfogliare le pagine piene di scritte e vide delle foto che raffiguravano persone che si tenevano per mano,poi l'immagine di un bambino nella pancia della madre,fatta da Leonardo Da Vinci,poi l'immagine di una donna immersa nell'acqua.

"Tutta la vita sulla Terra."lesse Chloe sul testo "Veicoli di Morte.

Hela."

Girando pagina vide degli articoli di giornale con il titolo cerchiato.

"Figlia piccola nella vasca da bagno."lesse Chloe che poi vide una foto con la madre di Sadako accanto ad un'altra donna identica.

"Gemelle."pensò Chloe "La zia."

Chloe chiuse il libro e l'ultima lampada si spense.

Clark e Jenny salirono su una nave e andarono verso l'isola.

Si sedettero su una panchina,sull'ultimo piano,poi Clark si alzò zoppicando e andò alla ringhiera,seguito da Jenny.

Richard era su una barca e aveva una bara bianca con delle piccole finestrelle sopra "Sadako.

Perché mi hai lasciato vivere?

Io ho trasformato te e tua madre in un'attrazione.

Mostri da fiera."

Lui fermò la barca e si avvicinò alla cassa "Volevi che io ti restituissi al mare."

Richard aprì gli sportelli e vide il volto ricostruito "È così,non è vero?"

Richard richiuse le finestrelle,gettò la bara in mare e la vide affondare.

Jenny e Clark arrivarono ad una macchina nera ed entrarono.

"Sto cercando i Morgan che abitano sull'isola."disse Jenny "Li conosce?"

"Non so,vivono un sacco di Morgan qui sull'isola."disse lui.

"C'era una di loro si chiamava Anna."disse lei.

"Ah...quei Morgan."disse lui che mise in moto la macchina.

Chloe camminò su un ponticello,sopra un fiumiciattolo,portando con se il quaderno,poi fece ricomparire il costume,i capelli biondi lunghi e gli occhiali le scomparvero.

Si voltò per alcuni secondi verso la casa,prima di spiccare il volo.

Jenny andò verso un albergo con Clark e vi entrò.

"Buon giorno."disse Jenny,ma nessuno rispose.

Poco dopo una donna li guidò al piano superiore "Prego,di qua."

"Un momento."disse Clark,fermandosi e andando in un altro corridoio.

Jenny lo seguì dentro una camera vuota,dove c'era uno specchio simile a quello della cassetta.

Clark rimase a fissarlo e Rhichard era dietro di loro a guardarli.

Jenny si accorse di Richard.

Chloe si recò in un'immensa villa,quasi un castello,divenuto un luogo di ricovero.

Indossava gli abiti civili,gli occhiali e aveva i capelli a mezzo collo.

Andò nella stanza della direttrice e si mise seduta davanti a lei.

La direttrice le diede una cartella dove c'era la foto della sorella della madre di Sadako.

"Venne da noi incinta di 8 mesi."disse la direttrice.

"Ha avuto qui la bambina?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse la direttrice.

"E riceveva visite dai Morgan?"disse Chloe.

"Esatto."disse lei "Fummo costretti a rinchiuderla.

Aveva una specie di mania sulla figlia della sorella."

"Sadako?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse la direttrice.

"Credeva che Richard Morgan non fosse il vero padre."disse lei.

"Allora chi l'aveva messa incinta?"disse Chloe.

"Secondo lei c'era qualcosa di innaturale."disse la direttrice.

Le due camminarono tra i pazienti in una sala con diversi tavoli.

"Eveline non stava bene,aveva avuto problemi anche durante la gravidanza."disse la direttrice"Allucinazioni,visioni.

Credeva che qualcosa fosse venuto a prendere la sua bambina dalla landa di Hel e che si servisse della figlia di sua sorella."

"Hel?"disse Chloe "L'inferno?"

"No,si riferiva ad una parola nordica."disse la direttrice mentre camminavano in un corridoio con delle porte ai lati"Hel era il luogo in cui le anime di coloro che morivano di malattia e nel proprio letto andavano,mentre i valorosi morti in battaglia andavano nel Valhalla.

Come può immaginare,dopo il parto,soffrì di una depressione acuta.

Diede la colpa dei suoi guai alla figlia della sorella e così tentò di ucciderla.

Passarono in una stanza con vari letti vuoti.

"Tutti i neonati mettono alla prova,ma i Morgan mi avevano detto che Sadako non piangeva mani."disse la direttrice "Mai.

Tranne quando la madre le faceva il bagno.

Allora urlava come se fosse la fine del mondo."

La direttrice le mostrò una vasca "Un giorno le lasciarono la bambina per poco.

Furono le urla che ci avvisarono.

Stava tentando di annegare la bambina.

La piccola le fu tolta ovviamente,Eveline fu chiusa in manicomio.

E tutte quelle immagini che aveva raccolto alla fine ebbero un senso."

"Disse perché l'aveva fatto?"disse Chloe.

"Sentiva di dover uccidere la bambina per salvarla."disse la direttrice.

La notte seguente Jenny vagò nel corridoio e aprì la porta di Clark per vedere come stava.

"Scusami,ti ho svegliato?"disse Jenny.

"No."disse Clark.

"Clark,ascoltami...devi farmi una promessa."disse lei.

"Che promessa?"disse Clark.

"Che non farai mai più quella cosa."disse lei "Non importa che stia succedendo.

Quello che fai è una cosa spaventosa.

Intesi?"

"Si."disse Clark "Tu sei dalla mia parte?"

"Certo,Clark."disse lei.

Jenny prese un abito nell'armadio ed uscì avviandosi all'ingresso dell'albergo,poi uscì e arrivò una folata di vento,poi lei camminò nel bosco e arrivò alla spiaggia dove c'era Richard seduto su uno scoglio.

Jenny si avvicinò e lui si voltò lentamente.

"Ho restituito Sadako alle onde dell'oceano."disse Richard "È l'unica cosa che mi restasse da fare ormai.

Del resto era ciò che aveva fatto anche sua madre.

Un giorno,incinta di Sadako,si allontanò da sola.

Tornò a casa con il ventre piatto dicendo di aver dato il suo bambino al mare.

Ma il giorno dopo si avvicinò di nuovo alle onde e il bambino tornò di nuovo in lei."

"Cos'è questo suono?"disse Jenny.

"La grotta in cui Sadako è nata."disse l'uomo che si alzò e la portò alla grotta che era a pochi metri dal mare.

Dentro c'erano diverse statuette.

"Le acque della piangente offerta."disse lui "Nei tempi antichi,i bambini indesiderati venivano lasciato qui,così che la marea li prendesse con se."

"Chi era il padre di Sadako?"disse Jenny e arrivò una forse folata di vento improvvisa.

Lo specchio nella stanza tremò.

Lo scienziato che aveva esaminato le foto entrò nell'albergo "C'è nessuno?"

"Salve."disse la donna alla reception.

"Scusi,la signorina Jurwich alloggia qui?"disse l'uomo.

"No,mi spiace."disse lei.

"Beh,in ogni caso prendo una stanza."disse lui e le luci iniziarono ad andare e venire.

Jenny corse dentro e andò di corsa da Clark seguita dall'uomo,trovando la stanza vuota,poi vide la donna del video davanti allo specchio che si pettinava.

Entrambi si spaventarono.

Jenny si voltò ,sentendo dei passi, e vide Sadako bambina andare verso di lei.

Lo specchio si teletrasportò dall'altra parte del muro mostrando l'immagine della bambina,poi tornò al suo posto.

La donna si voltò verso la bambina,poi tornò a pettinarsi,l'evento successe ancora e poi altre volte,poi la donna si voltò verso Jenny con lo sguardo fisso e la bocca semi socchiusa,poi si mosse senza camminare andando dietro la porta e poi affacciandosi.

"Non puoi essere qui,tu sei morta."disse Jenny.

"Tu sei morta."disse Clark e lo specchio esplose,poi Jenny cadde a terra.

Lei si rialzò e guardò nella stanza di Clark trovandolo e abbracciandolo.

"Sei salvo."disse lei.

Clark rimase a fissare un armadio aperto con dentro il buio.

Il giorno dopo Richard,Clark,Jenny e lo scienziato erano ad un tavolo.

Lui diede un bicchiere a Clark "Ti ricordi cosa hai sognato stanotte?"

"No."disse Clark.

"Va bene."disse lui "Pensa a Chloe adesso."

Clark guardò il bicchiere,poi l'altro lo riprese e ci mise un tessuto dentro.

L'acqua salì nel tessuto e uscì fuori.

"Vieni."disse lui a Jenny e i due uscirono nel corridoio.

"La forza che lo controlla è la rabbia."disse l'uomo "È la sua rabbia che la evoca.

Non riesce a dominarla.

La mia attrezzatura è in arrivo.

Cercherò di far scomparire Sadako.

Tutti credono che si tratti di fantasmi,ma secondo me non sono spiriti dell'aldilà."

"Ma Clark riuscirà ad essere abbastanza forte."disse lei.

"Non c'è scelta."disse l'uomo "L'energia va incanalata.

Per farlo ci serve un medium."

"Allora lo farò io."disse Jenny.

"Pensi di poterlo fare?"disse lui.

"Si."disse Jenny.

"Questo non significa che tu sia più forte di Clark."disse lui.

"Se le dicessi che ho visto il video?"disse lei.

"D'accordo."disse lui "Serve dell'acqua."

"Acqua?"disse lei.

"L'acqua del mare è troppo densa."disse l'uomo "Abbiamo bisogno di acqua pura per assorbire la rabbia di Sadako."

La notte seguente si misero accanto ad una piscina con attrezzature,fili,computer e telecamere.

Clark fu legato su una sedia.

"State facendo un errore."disse Richerd "Qui si tratta di spiriti."  
"Io non credo e ora lo dimostreremo."disse lo scienziato.

"Voglio proprio vedere."disse Richard.

"L'energia da lui generata,verrà trasferita e dissipata nell'acqua e Sadako svanirà."disse lo scienziato"Bene,siamo pronti?"

"Si dottore."disse l'infermiera che accendeva una tv.

Ci furono delle interferenze e i due si guardarono.

Jenny si mise su un'altra sedia con degli elettrodi in testa.

"Cominciamo."disse lo scienziato "Chiudi gli occhi."

Clark li chiuse.

"Torna a ciò che hai visto."disse l'uomo "Che cosa vedi adesso?"

Ci furono interferenze nella tv e poi apparvero dei volti di persone morte.

"Esatto."disse lui "Le persone che conoscevi.

Che cosa vedi?"

Clark scosse la testa.

"Non lo capisci?"disse lui "Se questa gente è morta ed è lontana da te è per colpa sua."

"È vero,è stata colpa mia."disse Jenny.

Le luci si spensero e poi si riaccesero.

In tv apparvero le scene del video,poi l'acqua iniziò a vibrare.

"Perfetto,continuate."disse lui.

Sotto l'acqua si videro centinaia di volti di vichinghi scheletrici che urlavano.

"Dottore,cos'è questo?"disse Jenny preoccupata.

Lui si voltò sorridendo malignamente.

"È... l'aldilà?"disse lei.

Richard vide una bara sul fondo "Sadako."

La bara si aprì ed uscirono dei capelli neri e una mano.

"Sadako."disse lui immergendosi "Prendimi.

Ti scongiuro prendimi.

E fa che tutto questo abbia fine."

Richerd andò sotto l'acqua.

Lo scienziato ,ridendo come un pazzo, si avvicinò all'acqua con un computer in mano mentre Jenny si alzava dalla sedia e liberava Clark.

"DOTTORE NO!"urlò l'infermiera che lo afferrò ed entrambi caddero in acqua venendo fulminati.

I due si alzarono,le luci si spensero e poi si trovarono entrambi appoggiati ad un pavimento di pietra.

"Tutto a posto?"disse Clark.

"Si."disse lei e il pavimento divenne il muro di un pozzo.

I due non riuscirono a tenersi e caddero nell'acqua.

Improvvisamente dall'alto fu gettata una corda e si udì la voce di Hela"Nell'acqua salmastra gli spiriti fanno festa."

Clark ebbe un forte dolore alla testa.

"Sali presto."disse Jenny e i due iniziarono lentamente a salire sulla corda,prima andò Clark e poi lei.

Jenny guardò verso il basso e vide Hela uscire dall'acqua e poi aggrapparsi alla parete.

"Presto!"urlò lei.

Poco dopo si trovò la mano di Hela sulla corda e cacciò un urlo vedendola accanto a se.

"Perché soltanto tu,sei stata salvata?"disse Hela che guardò Clark e poi cadde.

I due salirono e sbucarono nella piscina,uscendo fuori,poi Jenny iniziò a perdere sangue dal naso e svenne.

"Jenny!"disse Clark che la prese e la portò via a super velocità.

Clark tornò nel paese dove era la casa di Chloe poco dopo.

Chloe intanto andò in un'ospedale psichiatrico e andò alla reception.

"Sono venuta a trovare una persona."disse Chloe "Si chiama Eveline.

Non so dirle in cognome."

"Eveline?"disse un infermiere.

"Si."disse lei.

"Eveline la sta aspettando."disse lui dopo aver guardato l'altra infermiera.

I due camminarono in un corridoio bianco con delle porte.

"Ogni tot numero di anni una di voi viene a trovare Eveline."disse l'infermiere "Neanche fosse una santa patrona.

Ha un problema con un familiare o un figlio,vero?"

"Si."disse Chloe si fermò sentendo la canzone che veniva cantata da Eveline nella cella.

"Questa canzone...la conosco."disse lei.

"Si,non è la prima."disse lui che aprì la porta "Ciao Eveline.

Avevi proprio indovinato.

Hai visite oggi."

Eveline era si spalle e tagliava degli articoli di giornale seduta ad un tavolo.

"Spero che le sia d'aiuto."disse lui che chiuse la porta.

"Mi chiamo Chloe."disse lei "Ma questo lo sai già."

"Certi giorni ho come un presentimento."disse lei.

"Un presentimento?"disse Chloe.

"Sei qui per Clark."disse lei "Superman."

"Sono qui per ...Sadako."disse lei avvicinandosi ed Eveline smise di tagliare.

"Loro non sognano."disse lei "I morti di Hel non sognano."

"Ascolta,sta succedendo qualcosa a Clark..."disse Chloe.

"Bisogna dormire per sognare."disse Eveline.

"E ha a che fare con Sadako."disse lei.

"Non è Sadako il problema."disse lei "Quel tipo di morti non dormono mai.

Lei aspetta.

E cerca una strada per tornare.

Lei non dorme.

Ecco perché i sogni sono sicuri."

"Io non ho molto tempo."disse Chloe "Perché hai cercato di uccidere quella bambina?"

"Perché lei mi ha chiesto di farlo."disse lei "Come lui lo chiederà a te.

E tu dovrai farlo.

Dovrai rimandarla indietro."

"Che cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Loro me l'hanno impedito."disse lei "Tu non farti fermare.

Devi ascoltarlo.

Si,perché è colpa nostra.

Siamo state noi.

Anzi tu."

"A fare cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Hai lasciato andare Hela."disse Eveline.

"Hela?"disse Chloe.

"La dea della morte."disse lei "È antica.

Molto antica."

"Che cosa devo fare?"disse Chloe che era sconvolta.

"Ascolta Clark e fa ciò che ti dirà di fare."disse Eveline.

Poco dopo Chloe era fuori dalla cella.

Clark era sul divano di casa e canticchiava la stessa canzoncina.

Chloe rientrò poco dopo e trovò la tv accesa,si tolse gli occhiali e i capelli diventarono lunghi di nuovo,poi si prese il telecomando e spense la tv.

Clark la abbracciò alle spalle "SEI TORNATA!"

"Che cosa fai qui?"disse lei "Credevo fossi con Jenny."

"No,non più."disse lui "Sono qui,prescelta."

"Come?"disse Chloe.

"Ho detto che sono qui."disse Clark "Ti va di guardare la tv,con me?"

Clark la portò sul divano.

"Devo andare a prendere una cosa in macchina,ok?"disse lei che gli toccò la mano.

"Ti voglio bene,tesoro."disse Clark.

Chloe sorrise,poi uscì e vide un furgone fermò sul retro e da esso usciva fumo.

Aprendolo vide un uomo morto con la faccia deformata,cacciò un urlo,poi chiuse lo sportello e tornò dentro ,poi andò in camera sua,chiudendo la porta e mettendosi a terra a piangere.

Poco dopo si stese sul letto e si addormentò

Nel sogno vide Clark sul letto accanto a lei.

"Chloe?"disse Clark "Stai dormendo?

Io si.

Lei mi fa dormire sempre adesso."

"Clark."disse lei accarezzandogli il volto.

"Continua a dormire."disse Clark "Lei non ci può sentire.

È l'unico modo.

Devi farle vedere che non può restare."

"Come?"disse lei.

"Uccidimi."disse lui.

Lei gli toccò la mano "Clark,no."

"Chloe,continua a dormire."disse Clark "Se sa che mi ucciderai,lei non rimarrà.

È l'unico modo."

"Non posso."disse Chloe.

"Allora resterà."disse Clark e poi si sentì una vibrazione "Ci ha sentito."

Chloe si svegliò di colpo e si mise seduta sul letto,poi tornò al piano di sotto e trovò Clark davanti alla tv "Amore?"

"Credevo che dormissi,tesoro."disse lui.

"Infatti,però...ho fatto un brutto sogno."disse lei.

"Dev'essere stato un incubo."disse lui"Non è niente,li abbiamo tutti.

Resti con me adesso?"

"Resto?"disse Chloe.

"Resti per sempre."disse Clark.

"Si."disse lei mettendosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Che bello,guardiamo un po' di tv."disse Clark.

"È un po' tardi,tesoro."disse lei "In questi gironi avevi perso la tua forza e ti sentivi debole.

Non è il caso di andare a dormire?"

"Io non dormo mai."disse Clark.

"Ti preparo una cosa."disse Chloe che andò in cucina e preparò due panini,poi fece uscire dell'energia dorata e con vari colori dalla mano destra "Evoco il potere della settima gemma dell'infinito.

Se ci sei,aiutami."

Lei tornò indietro e portò i piatti,poi ne diede uno a Clark.

"Qualcosa che non va?"disse lui "Sembri triste."

"No,tesoro,non sono triste."disse lei "Sono solo un po' stanca."

"Ma ora ci sono io a proteggerti."disse Clark "Ho grandi progetti.

C'è una città che ti dovrò far vedere."

Si chiama Asgard.

Non hai idea di quando è bella."

Poco dopo lui si addormentò e lei lo portò in camera sul letto.

Nella testa di Chloe ritornavano le voci di Clark e di Eveline "Falle vedere che non può restare.

Devi ascoltare le voci.

Fa ciò che ti chiede.

Hai lasciato andare Hela."

Lei si affacciò alla finestra e vide un albero nero che bruciava,poi chiuse gli occhi e la finestra.

Solargirl si avvicinò a Clark e si sedette sul letto "Mi dispiace.

Mi dispiace tanto...ma non puoi restare."

Lei allungò la mano e Clark aprì gli occhi.

"Che cosa stai facendo?"disse Clark"Chloe,sono io.

Non è lei,Chloe."

"Lo,so."disse Chloe.

"Guardami!"disse lui "Ti voglio vene."

"Lo so,anche io ti voglio tanto bene."disse Choe che stava per piangere"Ma tu non sei Clark."

Lei fece uscire l'energia multicolore dalla mano e Clark spalancò la bocca facendo uscire del vapore verde che prese l'aspetto di Hela.

"Prescelta."disse Hela che scomparve.

Chloe afferrò Clark "Clark…

Clark!

Clark!

Amore."

Lei fece uscire altra energia dalla mano "Amore,respira.

Ti prego respira."

"Chloe…?"disse lei.

"Si,è tutto finito amore."disse lei che lo abbracciò "Stavi dormendo."

La tv si accese e i due scesero in salotto mentre l'acqua usciva da tutti i mobili.

Dal dietro il televisore iniziò ad uscire nebbia.

"No."disse Chloe mentre Hela usciva dal pozzo.

"Mi vuole di nuovo."disse Clark.

"No."disse Chloe che si avvicinò alla tv.

"Chloe,che cosa fai?"disse Clark.

"Lei vuole uscire."disse Chloe materializzando il suo costume e il mantello,poi si mise in ginocchio davanti alla tv "E continuerà a tornare fino a che non sarà uscita a meno che qualcuno non la fermi."

"Avanti!"disse Clark illuminando gli occhi "Torna qui!

Allontanati da lei!"

"Non puoi avere lui."disse Chloe e Hela sorrise allungando in avanti entrambe le braccia.

"CHLOE,NO!"urlò Clark.

Le mani di Hela uscirono da video e Chloe mise in avanti le sue che furono afferrate.

Lei fu trascinata all'interno della tv e finì in fondò al pozzo.

Chloe mise la testa fuori dall'acqua "Hela?

Dove sei?"

Solargirl guardò in alto e vide un cielo nuvoloso "È sempre aperta.

La sua univa via d'uscita è sempre aperta."

Chloe provò a volare,ma poi cadde.

Tento ancora,ma poi cadde di nuovo "Maledizione.

Perché non funziona?"

Lei iniziò ad arrampicarsi sulla parete e delle bolle iniziarono ad uscire dall'acqua,poi e mani e la testa di Hela uscirono dalla superficie del liquido nero.

Chloe iniziò a salire più rapidamente,mentre Hela si arrampicava sulle pareti con una velocità

sorprendente e mettendo le gambe davanti alla testa,per poi portarsi avanti con le braccia.

Arrivata poco sotto Chloe,lei lanciò un raggio dalla mano che la colpì alla testa e la fece ricadere.

La dea uscì dall'acqua e riprese a salire,mentre Chloe usciva.

"PRESCELTA!"urlò Hela.

"Non son la tua fottuta prescelta!"disse lei che chiuse il pozzo e poi fece uscire energia dalle mani sul coperchio.

Chloe si guardò intorno e vide una landa desolata,con nebbia,spuntoni di roccia nera e cielo coperto di nuvole.

Arrivò ad una scogliera con sotto un mare.

"Nell'acqua salmastra,gli spiriti fanno festa."disse lei.

"Chloe."disse la voce di Clark "Chloe.

Mi senti?"

"Sono qui."disse lei.

Lei si gettò nel mare e ricomparve sul salotto.

"Chloe?"disse Clark "Chloe.

Sei tornata."

"Certo che sono tornata."disse lei "Ho seguito la tua voce."

"Che cosa è successo?"disse Clark.

"È finita."disse Chloe "Lei non tornerà mai più."

"Come fai a saperlo?"disse lui.

"Lo so."disse Chloe che si mise seduta e lo abbracciò "Te lo prometto."

"Ti amo,tesoro."disse lui.

"E tu mi prometti una cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Si,qualsiasi cosa."disse Clark.

"Chiamami Chloe."disse lei "Almeno per un po'."

"Si."disse lui che la baciò.

I due si abbracciarono e Chloe guardò la tv.

Il Sole stava cominciando ad illuminare l'orizzonte,ma il cielo era ancora scuro.


	64. SAW:L'ENIGMISTA

SAW:L'ENIGMISTA

2004

Un uomo era dentro una vasca piena d'acqua in una stanza buia.

Aveva i capelli neri,corti,indossava un camicia nera,con sotto una maglietta bianca,dei jeans e i piedi erano scalzi.

Il piede destro era incatenato ad un tubo arrugginito esterno alla vasca.

La catena era grossa e massiccia,collegata alla gamba tramite un anello di metallo.

Un oggetto che emanava luce azzurra passò sul volto dell'uomo che era sott'acqua e attaccato all'oggetto c'erano delle chiavi attaccate con una catenella.

L'oggetto di avvicinò alla zona dello scarico.

L'uomo aprì gli occhi e si spaventò,mise la testa fuori e tossì,poi il suo piede,per errore,tirò la catena del tappo della vasca,che era legata alla sua caviglia.

L'acqua iniziò a essere risucchiata via.

L'uomo tossì e cadde dal bordo della vasca,trovandosi in una specie di bagno rettangolare,buio,fatto di mattonelle rettangolari bianche.

La vasca era del tutto arrugginita e c'era una grossa macchia nera anche sul muro.

L'uomo si alzò toccando la catena che era collegata al grosso tubo che usciva dal pavimento accanto alla destra della vasca e andava nel muro.

Sullo spigolo della parete c'erano una serie di tubi verticali arrugginiti.

Accanto ai tubi,poco oltre,c'era un gabinetto malandato e sporco con un cuore disegnato sulla superficie di uno sciacquone rettangolare.

"AIUTO!"urlò l'uomo "QUALCUNO MI AIUTI!"

Improvvisamente sentì una serie di rumori e si guardò intorno "C'è qualcuno?

EHI!"

L'uomo iniziò a toccare il tubo "Dove sono?

Nel regno dei morti?"

"Non sei morto."disse una voce rauca che sembrava appartenere ad una persona anziana.

"CHI È?"disse lui voltandosi verso il buio e mettendo leggermente le braccia in avanti "CHI HA PARLATO?"

"È inutile che urli,ci ho già provato io."disse la voce.

"ACCENDI LA LUCE!"urlò l'uomo.

"Lo farei se potessi."disse la voce.

"MA CHE CAZZO STA SUCCEDENDO?"urlò l'uomo "DOVE SONO?"

"Non lo so neanch'io."disse l'uomo.

"CHE COS'È QUESTA PUZZA TREMENDA?"disse l'uomo.

"Shhh..."disse la voce "Un attimo.

Forse ho trovato."

Si accesero ben 6 luci rettangolari,collegate al soffitto con dei fili.

Le luci emettevano una luce a metà strada tra il bianco e l'azzurro.

L'uomo si mise le mani davanti agli occhi poiché le luci lo accecavano.

Guardando davanti a se,vide un uomo che aveva i capelli biondi,corti,spettinati,un livido sullo zigomo destro,una camicia azzurra,sudata e bagnata e pantaloni blu.

Si teneva ad un tubo obliquo sulla parete accanto ad un tubo più grosso.

Guardando davanti a se vide l'uomo che si era svegliato nella vasca.

Guardando a terra quello con la camicia azzurra restò sconvolto,mentre l'altro si avvicinò con la bocca spalancata.

A terra vi era un uomo calvo,disteso a pancia in sotto,con la parte destra della testa spappolata.

Aveva una pistola nella mano destra e un registratore nella mano sinistra,con un laccio sull'estremità.

Indossava una canottiera bianca a maniche corte e pantaloncini grigi,corti.

Intorno a lui c'era moltissimo sangue.

"Oh mio Dio."disse quello che si era svegliato nella vasca.

L'altro fece alcuni passi avanti,venendo bloccato dalla catena,mentre l'altro vomitava.

Quello che si era svegliato nella vasca si guardò la catena,iniziò ad urlare e a tirare la catena"AIUTO!

AIUTO!

AIUTO!"

"È inutile."disse il biondo "Non ci sente nessuno."

"MA DOVE DIAVOLO SIAMO?"disse l'altro alzandosi.

"Calmati,è meglio."disse l'altro mettendo in avanti la mano destra "Ti conviene calmarti.

Sei ferito?"

L'altro si guardò addosso "Non lo so.

Si..."

"Come ti chiami?"disse l'altro.

"Perché devo dirti il mio nome?"disse quello svegliato nella vasca "Tu piuttosto chi sei?

Che cosa ci faccio qui?"

"Mi chiamo Lawrence Gordon,sono un medico,mi sono risvegliato qui dentro,proprio come te."disse il biondo.

L'altro si mise a terra e provò a sfilarsi la catena.

"Lo conosci?"disse Gordon guardando il corpo.

"No."disse l'altro.

"Hai idea di come sei finito qui?"disse Gordon.

"No!"disse l'altro.

"Qual'è l'ultima cosa che ricordi?"disse Gordon.

"Non ricordo niente."disse l'altro "Sono andato nel mio appartamento E MI RISVEGLIO IN QUESTO POSTO DI MERDA!"

Gordon si appoggiò ad un tubo.

"Tu come sei finto qui?"disse l'altro che tentava di togliere l'anello dalla gamba.

"Non lo so."disse Gordon piegato in avanti e appoggiato ad un tubo arrugginito verticale "Anche io non ho molto da dire.

Stavo tornando a casa dal lavoro e...niente...non ricordo nient'altro."

"È la prima volta che vedo in cadavere."disse l'altro guardando il corpo "È diverso da come l'immaginavo.

È inquietante."

Gordon si sedette e toccò la catena "Dal tipo di catene che abbiamo,non vogliono che andiamo tanto lontano."

L'altro si alzò,si voltò e si sollevò la maglietta mostrando la schiena "Vedi qualche cicatrice?"

"Cosa?"disse Gordon.

"Ho capito cosa vogliono farci!"disse l'altro "Ti rapiscono,ti drogano e senza che neanche te ne accorgi i tuoi reni sono all'asta su internet."

"Sta tranquillo, nessuno ti ha tolto i reni."disse Gordon.

"Come fai a vederlo da laggiù."disse l'altro.

"Perché adesso saresti in agonia,dilaniato dai dolori."disse Gordon "O probabilmente già morto.

Fidati di me."

"E tu chi sei?"disse l'altro che si chinò a toccare la catena "Un chirurgo?"

"Esatto."disse Gordon e l'altro si alzò "Allora...me lo vuoi dire il tuo nome...o no?"

"Adam."disse l'altro.

Gordon si alzò appoggiandosi ai tubi "Bene,Adam...per prima cosa dobbiamo cercare di capire perché siamo qui.

Chiunque sia stato avrebbe potuto ucciderci.

Ma non l'ha fatto...quindi è chiaro che da noi vuole qualcosa.

Ma la domanda è cosa."

Gordon guardò un orologio tondo messo in alto e si avvicinò "Hai visto quell'orologio?"

"Si."disse Adam.

"Hai notato che è nuovo?"disse Gordon.

"E allora?"disse Adam.

"E allora...vogliono che ci rendiamo conto del tempo che passa."disse Gordon "Aspetta...forse riesco a raggiungere la porta..."

Gordon arrivò con le mani su una porta scorrevole,rettangolare e arrugginita,provando ad aprirla,ma senza successo.

Adam si controllò le tasche e trovò un foglietto,dentro una bustina,con su scritto il suo nome.

Aprì la bustina e dentro il foglietto trovò una cassetta.

Gordon lo guardò "Che cos'è?"

Adam non lo guardò nemmeno.

"Ti dispiace rispondere?"disse Gordon.

"È una cassetta."disse Adam.

"Dove l'hai trovata?"disse Gordon.

"Nella mia tasca."disse l'altro.

Gordon si controllò le tasche e trovò una busta identica.

"C'è scritto "ascoltami"."disse Adam.

Gordon guardò la sua ed era identica a quella di Adam.

Nella sua lettera trovò anche un proiettile e una chiave.

Gordon provò ad aprire il lucchetto con la chiave,ma non funzionò "Forza!

Forza!..."

"Lanciamela."disse Adam mettendo le mani in avanti "Dai..."

Gordon la tirò e la chiave finì a terra.

Adam la prese e provò a togliersi le catene,ma senza successo.

"Niente?"disse Gordon.

Adam gettò la chiave sul pavimento "No."

Adam guardò il registratore nelle mani del morto,poi si rialzò e raccolse la cassetta guardandola,poi si stese a terra e allungò le mani verso il registratore.

"Usa la camicia."disse Gordon.

"Cosa?"disse Adam.

"La camicia."disse Gordon.

Adam si tolse la camicia,si stese a terra e lanciò la camicia più volte,ma senza prendere il registratore "Maledizione!

Non ce la faccio."

Adam si mise seduto sul tubo.

"Guardati intorno."disse Gordon "Ci sarà qualcosa che ti consenta di raggiungerlo."

"Non c'è niente."disse Adam guardandosi intorno.

"Guarda bene,deve esserci!"disse Gordon.

Adam prese il tappo della vasca e lo legò alla manica della camicia,poi si distese e lanciò la camicia.

"Prova,ce la puoi fare."disse Gordon.

Adam continuò a lanciare.

"Continua!"disse Gordon "Riprova,forza!"

Alla fine il tappo entrò nello spazio del laccetto del registratore e lentamente Adam lo tirò a se.

Adam mise la cassetta nel registratore e da esso ne uscì una voce rauca e bassa.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Apri bene le orecchie,Adam.

Ti starai chiedendo dove sei finito.

Ti dirò dove saresti stato adesso:nella tua squallida camera a vegetare.

Fin'ora sei stato semplicemente alla finestra,a guardare gli altri che vivono la loro vita,ma che cosa vedono i tuoi occhi quando si guardano nello specchio?

Io ti vedo.

Sei un strano mix di diversi frammenti.

Arrabbiato,a volte apatico,ma più che altro patetico.

Bene,Adam,oggi o guarderai la lenta agonia di te stesso oppure finalmente vivrai."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE.

"Non capisco."disse Adam.

"Lanciami il registratore."disse Gordon.

"No,lanciami tu la cassetta."disse Adam.

"Senti...dobbiamo collaborare se vogliamo uscire fuori da qui,quindi...lanciamelo"disse Gordon allungando la mano.

"Non voglio rischiare di romperlo."disse Adam "Lanciami la cassetta."

Gordon lanciò la cassetta e Adam andò a prenderla a terra,poi la mise dentro il registratore.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Dottor Gordon è arrivato il tuo momento.

Ogni giorno della tua vita professionale hai dato la notizia a qualcuno che presto sarebbe morto.

Adesso sarai direttamente tu la causa della morte

Il tuo obbiettivo in questo gioco è uccidere Adam.

Hai tempo fino alle 6 per farlo.

Nella stanza c'è un uomo con voi.

Quando il tuo sangue è ormai avvelenato ti resta da fare solo una cosa:spararti."

Si udirono colpi di tosse

REGISTRAZIONE

"Ma le vie di fuga per salvarsi esistono e sono nascoste intorno a te,quindi ricordati...la "x" contrassegna il luogo del tesoro.

Se non ucciderai Adam entro le 6,allora Allison e Diana moriranno,dottor Gordon...e ti lascerò solo in questa stanza a marcire.

Ora ha iniziò il gioco."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

Gordon si alzò "Su,dammelo.

Forza!"

Adam lasciò il registratore e Gordon lo prese al volo riaccendendolo.

REGISTRAZIONE

"...allora Allison e Diana moriranno,dottor Gordon...e ti lascerò solo in questa stanza a marcire.

Ora ha iniziò il gioco."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

"Hai idea di chi possa essere?"disse Adam"Ci conosce."

Gordon ascolto il nastro che disse una frase alla fine.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Segui il cuore."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

"Aspetta..."disse Gordon che riavvolse il nastro.

"È solo...è solo un brutto scherzo,vero?"disse Adam.

"Shhh..."disse Gordon.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Ora ha inizio il gioco."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

"Senti."disse Gordon "Senti."

REGISTRAZIONE

"Segui il cuore."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE.

I 2 si guardarono.

"Che diavolo vuol dire "segui il cuore"?"disse Adam.

Gordon iniziò a guardarsi intorno,poi guardò verso Adam e indicò lo sciacquone del bagno "Eccolo!

Alla tua destra!

Sulla cassetta dello scarico."

Adam vide il cuore disegnato e poi guardò la cassetta dello scarico e si accucciò.

"Avanti,coraggio."disse Gordon.

Adam lo guardò poi infilò la mano destra nella acque putride lamentandosi "Oh Dio…"

Poco dopo Adam estrasse la mano.

"Trovato qualcosa?"disse Gordon.

"Niente di solido."disse Adam.

"Prova a togliere il coperchio."disse Gordon "Forza!"

Adam tolse il coperchio del water e vide una busta per rifiuti nera dentro "Perché non ho controllato subito qui?"

Gordon rise "Che cos'è?"

Adam strappò il sacchetto ed estrasse 2 seghe a mano,ma non la bustina accanto.

Adam si accuccio ed iniziò a tagliare la catena.

"Ehi!"disse Gordon e l'altro si voltò "Ti dispiace passarmi l'altra?"

Adam gli tirò la sega,lui la raccols si misero a tagliare le catene,ma senza scalfirle.

La sega di Adam si ruppe e lui si alzò furibondo iniziando a colpirle il tubo l'oggetto"PORCA PUTTANA!

VAFFANCULO!"

Adam tirò la sega sul lato di uno degli specchi dall'altra parte del bagno e un piccolo pezzo cadde.

Adam cadde in ginocchio e Gordon smise di tagliare.

Dopo alcuni secondi Lawrence osservò la sega con attenzione e scosse leggermente la testa "Non vuole che tagliamo le catene.

Vuole che ci tagliamo i piedi."

Adam lo guardò stando seduto.

"Credo di aver capito chi ci ha rinchiuso qui."disse Gordon.

"Che hai detto?"disse Adam alzandosi.

"È qualcuno che non conosco personalmente."disse Gordon "Diciamo che lo conosco di fama."

"Nel nome di Dio dimmelo."disse Adam "Chi è?"

"Da quello che so,la polizia lo sta ancora cercando."disse Gordon "Ho notizie di lui perché io ero un sospettato.

Ma parto dall'inizio..."

FLASHBACK

3 agenti di polizia scesero da una botola una notte.

L'atmosfera era verdastra,con del fumo.

2 erano maschi e una era femmina.

I 2 maschi indossavano una giacca e una cravatta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere,la donna un abbigliamento simile,ma non la cravatta.

Uno era un uomo di colore anziano,con pochi capelli,barba corta e baffi,l'altro un orientale giovane con capelli neri,l'altra una donna bianca con capelli rossi,ricci,legati dietro la testa,con delle ciocche sui viso,lateralmente.

Arrivarono in un orrendo seminterrato,con pareti bianche sporche,piene di macchie,il soffitto di legno e dentro vi era un'immensa gabbia,piena di filo spinato,con dentro un uomo grasso in mutande morto.

L'uomo era pieno di tagli ed era sostenuto dai fili.

Le mosche giravano intorno al suo cadavere.

"Non è morto di recente."disse la donna con i capelli rossi "Almeno 3 settimane fa."

Il cinese si mise l'avambraccio sul naso.

"La vittima è un uomo di 46 anni,morto in seguito ad una massiccia emorragia,probabilmente in seguito alla rottura dell'arteria femorale."disse la donna.

L'uomo di colore girò intorno alla gabbia.

"È partito dal fondo della gabbia cercando una via di fuga attraverso il filo spinato ad una velocità ai limiti dell'umano."disse la donna "Si è ferito così profondamente che per terra ci sono tracce di succhi gastrici."

La donna mostrò un sacchetto con dentro un registratore mentre il nero si copriva il naso con le mani.

La donna premette il pulsante del registratore.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Ciao Paul.

Sei il classico uomo della classe media,integrato e in buona salute.

Eppure il mese scorso ti sei tagliato le vene dei polsi.

Hai tentato il suicidio perché volevi veramente morire o volevi solo attirare l'attenzione?

Stasera me lo farai capire.

E comunque,se veramente vuoi morire,non devi far altro che restare dove sei.

Se invece vuoi vivere,dovrai tagliarti di nuovo.

C'è un passaggio attraverso il filo spinato che porta all'uscita.

Ma devi fare in fretta.

Alle 3,la porta si chiuderà e allora questa gabbia diventerà la tua tomba.

Quanto sangue dovrai versare per restare vivo?"

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

"C'era un timer sulla porta."disse lei "È rimasta aperta fino alle 3,poi si è serrata.

Gli ha concesso 2 ore."

L'uomo di colore gli illuminò la schiena e vide che un pezzo di carne era stato inciso per formare l'immagine di un pezzo di puzzle.

"Una parte dell'enigma."disse quello di colore "Credo che dovremmo restarci un po' qui sotto."

FINE FLASHBACK

"La stampa cominciò a chiamare l'assassino l'Enigmista."disse Gordon seduto a terra "A dire il vero,parlando tecnicamente,non è un assassino.

Non ha mai ucciso nessuno.

Lui fa in modo che le sue vittime si uccidano da sole."

FLASHBACK

I 3 poliziotti erano in una stanza piena di vetri,con altri.

A terra c'era un cadavere carbonizzato,al centro della stanza c'era una cassaforte e c'erano dei numeri rossi che riempivano le pareti.

Fu acceso il registratore.

REGISTRAZIONE

"Ciao,Mike.

Se sei così malato come mai ho tante foto che ti ritraggono tranquillamente in giro?

Quindi verifichiamo la tua cosiddetta malattia.

Nelle tue vene è stato iniettato del veleno a lento rilascio.

L'antidoto è dentro la cassaforte.

La combinazione per la salvezza è scritta sul muro.

Fai in fretta e scoprila,ma attento a dove metti i piedi.

E soprattutto sappi che la tua pelle è ricoperta di una sostanza infiammabile.

Quindi se fossi in te stare molto attento ad usare la candela sulla cassaforte.

O tutte le persone vittime della tua piromania saranno finalmente vendicate."

FINE REGISTRAZIONE

"Ho scoperto un'altra cosa."disse la donna riccia che li portò ad un buco sulla parete "Anzi 2 a dire il vero…

C'era qualcuno qui dietro che guardava dietro questo spioncino.

All'enigmista piace riservarsi un posto in prima fila per assistere al sui gioco malato.

C'era anche nel precedente luogo del delitto,ma questa volta ha lasciato la sua penna luminosa."

La donna gli fece vedere una busta con dentro una penna dorata.

"Rilevate le impronte."disse quello di colore.

"Si,signore."disse la donna.

Gordon era in ospedale,con un camice bianco e mostrava delle lastre e giovani medici che prendevano appunti.

Una di essi era una donna asiatica.

Sul lettino c'era un uomo sulla sessantina,magro,calvo,con una striscia verticale di barba sul mento,naso aquilino,volto snello e serio e occhi azzurri.

"Il paziente ha un tumore inoperabile sul lobo frontale e con metastasi avanzata."disse Gordon indicando la lastra con una penna.

C'è un sospetto di cancro al colon.

Il paziente è stato ricoverato per una normale analisi grazie al quale possiamo monitorare il decorso della malattia e le condizioni del paziente,che si chiama..."

Gordon guardò il blocco che aveva in mano.

"John..."disse un inserviente con carrello.

Era un uomo alto,dal volto magro,capelli neri corti,pieni di punte e spettinati,camicia bianca,pantaloni bianchi e portava un carrello "Dottor Gordon.

È una persona molto interessante."

"Grazie per il tuo contributo Zepp."disse Gordon "Come vedete il nostro personale paramedico con i pazienti crea un legame umano.

Allora,proseguendo,possiamo dire che..."

"Il dottor Gordon è desiderato nel suo studio."disse una voce all'altoparlante.

"Evidentemente non vogliono che io parli di questo caso,scusatemi."disse Gordon che diede il blocco ad una donna.

Gordon entrò nello studio e trovò i 2 agenti.

"Dr Gordon."disse l'agente di colore stando alzato "Sono il detective Tapp,lui è il detective Sing,squadra omicidi."

Gordon si tolse il camice e si mise una giacca nera.

"Veramente impressionante."disse Tapp indicando i quadri.

"Ah,la ringrazio."disse Gordon "Faccio del mio meglio."

Gordon si sedette alla scrivania e Tapp si mise seduto davanti ad essa dove era già l'altro.

"Ci scusi se la disturbiamo mentre lavora."disse Tapp.

"Prego."disse Gordon "In cosa posso esservi utile?"

"Le dispiace dirci dove si trovava la notte scorsa tra luna e le 2,dottore?"disse Tapp.

"Come mai vi interessa saperlo?"disse Gordon.

"A questo proposito abbiamo un po' di domande da farle."disse Tapp "Nel suo stesso interesse credo sia più opportuno proseguire in centrale.

Le dispiace venire con noi?"

"Scusate,ma non credo sia possibile."disse Gordon "Non posso andarmene,devo lavorare e tra l'altro oggi la macchina serviva a mia moglie."

"Non c'è nessun problema può venire con noi."disse Sing.

Tapp prese la bustina con la penna.

"Scusatemi,non ho capito molto bene...di che cosa si tratta?"disse Gordon.

Tapp mostro la penna "Questa è sua dottore?"

Gordon prese la bustina messa sul tavolo da Tapp e poi guardò i 2.

Poco dopo Gordon era in centrale e parlava con un uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Quindi non hai idea di come la tua penna luminosa sia finita sul luogo del delitto?"disse l'uomo.

Gordon guardava alla finestra e poi si voltò "Assolutamente no!"

"Te lo devo chiedere:dov'eri la notte scorsa?"disse l'uomo alla scrivania.

"Ho visto una persona."disse Gordon facendo avanti e indietro.

"Chi?"disse l'uomo.

Gordon non rispose.

"Stavo con una persona,ma non era un paziente!"disse Gordon appoggiandosi alla sedia"Va bene?

Che cosa devo fare?"

"In quanto tuo avvocato e tuo amico...ti consiglio di sacrificare la tua privacy e fornire immediatamente il tuo alibi."disse lui "Perché dopo non ti crederà più nessuno."

FINE FLASHBACK

Gordon,seduto a terra,gettò la sega "È accaduto 5 mesi fa.

Voleva farmi passare per l'assassino."

Gordon si mise una mano sulla fronte.

FLASHBACK

Il cinese entrò nella stanza dove era l'avvocato e trovò Gordon seduto "Allora...abbiamo verificato l'autenticità del suo alibi."

"Bene,ora posso andare a casa?"disse Gordon.

Sing indicò un vetro che dava su una stanza con le tapparelle abbassate,una sedia al centro,un comodino,un tavolo e una lampada.

"C'è una delle vittime."disse Sing "Fortunatamente è riuscita a scappare.

Le chiediamo,se non le dispiace,di ascoltare la testimonianza della donna.

Magari riesce a ricordare qualcosa."

"Mi piacerebbe aiutarvi..."disse Gordon.

"Grazie,le saremmo molto grati."disse Sing "È l'unica che è sopravvissuta."

"D'accordo."disse Gordon.

In quel momento Tapp portò una donna nella stanza.

Era poco più che una ragazza,con i capelli castani,legati dietro la testa,con una coda di cavallo,aveva dei lividi intorno alla bocca e indossava un lungo abito nero,con un cartellino attaccato al petto.

Tapp mise dei bicchieri sul tavolino e si sedette anche lui.

"Amanda...rispondi con calma."disse Tapp "Puoi raccontarmi tutto partendo dal tuo primo ricordo?"

La donna alzò la testa e la scosse leggermente,poi chiuse gli occhi.

FLASHBACK

Amanda era legata ad una sedia,tramite cinghie ai polsi.

Aveva i capelli sciolti,gli occhi truccati,indossava una maglietta viola scuro senza maniche,le spalle erano scoperte,poi aveva due maniche che coprivano i bicipiti fino ai polsi,che lasciava scoperte le spalle e una gonna nera corta,con stivali neri.

Sulla testa aveva montato uno strano congegno tutto di metallo.

Aveva due placche semi circolari orizzontali,spesse,che passavano davanti alla bocca,molto vicine le une alle altre.

Le placche erano piegate verso l'esterno sui bordi superiori e inferiori e avevano delle palline metalliche sui bordi a distanza regolare,collegate con delle linee metalliche che percorrevano la placca fino al centro.

Da queste placche partivano 2 perni,1 per ciascuna,che entravano nella bocca di Amanda.

Le placche erano collegate a delle rotelle meccaniche messe ai lati e da esse partiva una placca circolare che passava sopra la testa,con delle sferette di metallo incollate sopra una placca che passava dietro la testa.

Il congegno era chiuso da un lucchetto.

Sulla parte superiore c'erano anche dei fili.

Dietro di lei c'era una luce gialla,contenuta in una lampada circolare con placche di metallo circolari,collegata ad un'asta dietro di lei.

Intorno c'erano lampade rettangolari che emanavano una morta luce verde.

La stanza intorno aveva le pareti illuminate di luce verde ed era grande e vuota,oltre che abbastanza buia.

La donna apri gli occhi e tentò di urlare e di liberarsi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI AMANDA

"Mi sono svegliata.

In bocca sentivo il sapore del sangue...e del metallo."

Alla sua sinistra c'era un televisore che si accese mostrando l'immagine in bianco e nero di uno strano pupazzo.

Il pupazzo,grande come un bambino,aveva il volto bianco latte,il naso aquilino,molto pronunciato,gli zigomi pronunciati verso l'esterno,con degli aspirali rossi al centro,gli occhi grandi,neri con la pupilla rossa,le labbra rosse e la parte centrale del mento e del labbro inferiore staccata leggermente dal resto per potersi muovere.

Non aveva palpebre.

Indossava una giacca nera,con un fazzoletto rosso che usciva dal taschino,una camicia rossa sotto,con un fiocco rosso al centro,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Il pupazzo iniziò a muovere la bocca e la voce rauca venne udita "Ciao Amanda.

Tu non mi conosci,ma io conosco te.

Voglio fare un gioco.

Se perdi ti succederà questo..."

La videocamera si mosse,mostrando una scritta sulle pareti,poi inquadrò un tavolino con la testa di un manichino e la stessa trappola che aveva Amanda.

"Il dispositivo che indossi fa perno tra la mandibola e la mascella."disse la voce "Quando si azionerà il timer posto sul retro,la tua bocca esploderà,frantumandosi col cranio.

Una specie di tagliola per orsi al contrario."

Il pupazzo apparve accanto alla testa,con una mano bianca sul tavolo "Ecco.

Adesso te lo mostro."

Il timer arrivò a zero e le due placche davanti si aprirono fino ad arrivare a 90 gradi sopra e sotto,facendo esplodere la testa.

Amanda cacciò un urlo anche se aveva i perni in bocca.

"C'è solo una chiave per neutralizzare il dispositivo,è nello stomaco del tuo defunto compagno di cella."disse la voce mostrando il pupazzo "Come puoi notare Amanda,io no dico bugie...quindi non perdere tempo.

Vivere o morire,fa la tua scelta."

La tv si spense.

Amanda iniziò a scuotere la testa cercando di liberarsi,riuscì a far passare le mani sotto le cinghie e si alzò.

Il filo collegato al timer dietro la testa fu tirato,si staccò e il conto alla rovescia iniziò.

Amanda spalancò gli occhi e tentò di togliere il dispositivo.

FINE FLASHBACK

Amanda abbassò la testa.

Gordon era senza parole.

"Ho squartato il cadavere."disse Amanda.

FLASHBACK

Amanda si avvicinò al corpo morto di un uomo che indossava una maglietta nera,pantaloni grigi ed era senza scarpe.

Alzando la maglietta vide un punto interrogativo sulla sua pancia.

VOCE NARRANTE DI AMANDA

"Accanto c'era un coltello."

Lei prese un coltello accanto a lui.

L'uomo aprì gli occhi e lei spalancò i suoi,ma poi aprì la pancia dell'uomo.

FLASHBACK

Sing mise sul tavolo una siringa "Gli aveva somministrato una massiccia dose di narcotico.

Non poteva muoversi,aveva i sensi intorpiditi."

"Mi sta dicendo che era...che era ancora vivo?"disse Gordon sconvolto.

"Esatto."disse Sing.

"La chiave?"disse Tapp.

FLASHBACK

"Amanda estrasse gli intestini e lo stomaco,trovando la chiave,si tolse il dispositivo e lo gettò via.

Il dispositivo si azionò e lei iniziò ad urlare.

Una luce si accese in un corridoio e il pupazzo arrivò pedalando su una bicicletta rossa e lei si ammutolì.

"Congratulazioni Amanda,sei ancora viva."disse il pupazzo "Molta gente è così poco riconoscente nei confronti della vita,ma tu no.

Non più ora."

FINE FLASHBACK

"E in effetti eri una tossicodipendente."disse Tapp con durezza "Dico bene,Amanda?"

Lei annuì abbassando la testa.

"Credi sia per questo che ti abbia scelto?"disse Tapp "Gli sei riconoscente,Amanda?"

"Lui... mi ha aiutata..."disse lei piangendo.

FINE FLASHBACK

Adam guardò Gordon "Sei sicuro che sia lui?"

"Si,sono sicuro."disse Gordon.

"Come faccio a sapere che dici la verità?"disse Adam indicandolo "POTRESTI ESSERE TU AD AVERMI INTRAPPOLATO QUI DENTRO!"

"Sono esattamente nella tua stessa identica situazione."disse Gordon.

"Non è vero..."disse Adam alzandosi "NON È VERO!

TU RISPETTO A ME HAI MOLTO DI PIÙ!

SAI MOLTE PIÙ COSE!

SAI CHI È STATO!"

Adam raccolse il pezzo di vetro "QUINDI ADESSO O MI DICI CHE COSA STA SUCCEDENDO O TI FACCIO A FETTINE CON QUESTO!

NON STO SCHERZ..."

Adam guardò il pezzo di vetro da entrambe le parti,poi guardò lo specchio.

"Che c'è?"disse Gordon.

"È uno specchio a due vie."disse Adam e Gordon si alzò.

Adam prese un sasso e lo tirò contro lo specchio frantumandolo,poi lo distrusse del tutto con un altro colpo e vide che nel muro c'era un'apertura rettangolare,con un vetro e una videocamera accesa.

L'immagine dei 2 uomini apparve su un monitor e la mano destra di Zepp,coperta da un guanto nero,li salutò "Vi vedoooo..."

Il computer era su un tavolo con accanto anche una radio.

"Ma dove diavolo siamo?"disse Adam "In un reality show?"

"Non guardate me,non posso aiutarvi."disse Zepp.

"Ehi tu!"disse Adam "Mi senti?

Sei davvero simpatico!

Non mi sono mai divertito così tanto in vita mia!"

Adam lanciò un sasso contro il vetro "Te la rompo quella telecamera!"

"Non otterrai niente così."disse Gordon.

"Vuoi che continui a riprenderci?"disse Adam.

"Non glie lo puoi impedire."disse Gordon "È per questo che non possiamo liberarci dalle catene,ne rompere la videocamera.

Ha misurato perfettamente le distanze e curato ogni dettaglio."

"Sembra quasi che tu lo stimi."disse Adam.

"Per combattere un male devi prima sforzarti di conoscerlo il più possibile."disse Gordon "Così si vincono le malattie."

Gordon si guardò intorno "Dunque...la cassetta ci invita a trovare questa "x"...quindi dev'essere qui dentro da qualche parte.

Aiutami a cercarla."

"Ma come fai a restare così lucido dottore?"disse Adam "Da quello che ho capito c'è qualcuno che ti sta molto a cuore che è in pericolo la fuori!

Non ci pensi a questo?"

"Certo che ci penso!"disse Gordon "Sta tranquillo,ci penso eccome.

Sto pensando all'ultima cosa che ho detto a mia figlia."

FLASHBACK

Una notte,una bambina con i capelli neri,lunghi e ricci era nel suo lettino.

Dormiva con un orsetto vicino.

Sentendo dei rumori si svegliò e guardò un angolo buio della stanza,mettendosi seduta,poi si alzò.

Gordon era seduto ad un tavolo,con un computer,e indossava una camicia azzurra e pantaloni neri.

La stanza era rossa,con un orologio al muro e delle librerie nere,con vasi e libri.

La bambina girò per la casa,passò accanto ai divani e aprì 2 porte andando dalla madre che dormiva su un grande letto rosso con coperte e cuscini dello stesso colore.

La madre indossava un pigiama azzurro e aveva capelli biondi lunghi.

Svegliandosi,vide la bambina e accese la luce.

"Diana."disse la madre mettendosi seduta "Che c'è?

Tutto bene?"

La madre si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei toccandola "Diana,tesoro,mi senti?"

"Mamma..."disse la bambina.

"Che c'è piccola?"disse la madre accarezzandole il viso.

"C'è un uomo nella mia stanza."disse lei.

"Oh,tesoro sei sicura che non sia solo una tua fantasia?"disse la madre.

"Mi ha parlato."disse la figlia.

"Va bene."disse la madre "Andiamo nella tua stanza."

"Chiama papà."disse la bambina "Lui caccerà l'uomo cattivo."

"Va bene,come vuoi."disse la madre che andò nello studio di Gordon.

"Tesoro?"disse la moglie "Scusa se ti disturbiamo,ma tua figlia ha fatto di nuovo un brutto sogno."

"Un attimo solo."disse Gordon.

"Vuole che controlli la sua stanza."disse la madre.

"Ok."disse Gordon "Finisco solo questo paragrafo."

"Andiamo,tesoro."disse la madre "Controlliamo noi."

Le 2 si voltarono.

"Eccomi,ho finito."disse Gordon che chiuse il portatile.

Poco dopo era seduto sul letto della bambina e accendeva la luce,mentre lei era sotto le coperte.

"Visto?"disse Gordon coprendola "Non c'è nessuno nella tua stanza.

Niente,nemmeno l'ombra dell'uomo cattivo.

Puoi dormire tranquilla."

"Ho ancora paura."disse lei.

"Davvero?"disse Gordon che le prese il piede sinistro iniziando a toccare i piedi dal più grande al più piccolo "Che piedone.

Te la ricordi questa?

Ditin ditino va al mercatino,ditin ditone con l'aquilone,ditin ditetto vola sul tetto,ditin ditaccio cade sul ghiaccio e piedi piedino...via di corsa dentro il lettino!"

Gordon guardò il cellulare sentendo che era arrivato un messaggio.

"Lo odio quel coso."disse la bambina.

"Devo andare a lavorare,tesoro."disse Gordon "Sai com'è il lavoro di papà,no?"

Lui le mise le coperte "Così.

È adesso fai la nanna,va bene?"

"Si."disse lei e lui le diede un bacetto sulla testa andando alla porta "Tu non ci abbandonerai,vero papà?"

Gordon restò sulla porta e tornò indietro e sedendosi sul letto"Cosa?

Ma che stai dicendo?

Io abbandonare te e la mamma?

Ma no,no,tesoro.

Non farei mai una cosa del genere.

Chi te l'ha messo in testa?"

"Nessuno."disse lei.

"Comunque non è vero,ok?"disse Gordon.

"Ok."disse la bambina "Quanto ti ama papa?"

"Tantissimo."disse lei ridendo.

"Brava,proprio così."disse Gordon baciandola "Buona notte,tesoro."

"Notte papà."disse lei e lui spense la luce.

"Domani...ti racconto la tua favola preferita"disse Gordon "Buona notte."

"Notte."disse la bambina.

Poco dopo Gordon e la moglie discutevano.

"Ma come si fa ad essere così ipocriti?"disse la moglie.

"Non capisco che cosa vuoi dire?"disse Gordon avviandosi verso la porta.

L'entrata aveva la porta nera,un pezzo di parete nera,poi il resto era fatto di mattoni,con delle tende rosse chiuse tra una stanza e l'altra.

"Che menti a te stesso,fai finta di essere felice."disse la donna.

"Io sono felice."disse Gordon mettendo una cartellina nella borsa.

"Ma smettila,sono tutte balle."disse la moglie "Preferirei che tu mi urlassi di odiarmi,almeno sentieri un po' di passione!"

FINE FLASHBACK

Gordon era seduto a terra "La vuoi vedere?"

Lui estrasse il portafoglio e lo tirò ad Adam che lo prese e vide le foto della figlia.

"È bellissima."disse Adam.

"Grazie."disse Gordon.

"Volete altri figli?"disse Adam.

"Beh,ne abbiamo parlato spesso,ma...con la vita che facciamo..è già difficile occuparsi di Diana."disse Gordon.

"E dov'è la moglie fortunata?"disse Adam.

"C'è un'altra foto dietro quella che hai visto."disse Gordon.

Adam estrasse l'altra foto,mentre lui era distratto e vide che le 2 venivano mostrate imbavagliate e piangenti.

"È la mia preferita perché siamo tutti insieme e invece io...di solito sono occupato a scattare,con il risultato che non ci sono quasi mai..."disse Gordon.

L'altro voltò la foto e vide una scritta che diceva: "La "x"contrassegna il luogo.

A volte si vede molto meglio con gli occhi chiusi".

Adam nascose la foto "Non...non c'è."

"Cosa?"disse Gordon.

"La foto di cui stavi parlando non c'è."disse Adam.

"Davvero?"disse Gordon allungando la mano "Sei sicuro?"

"Si."disse Adam lanciando il portafoglio.

"Non è possibile."disse Gordon controllando "Deve averla presa lui."

FLASHBACK

"Che menti a te stesso,fai finta di essere felice."disse la donna.

"Io sono felice."disse Gordon mettendo una cartellina nella borsa.

"Ma smettila,sono tutte balle."disse la moglie "Preferirei che tu mi urlassi di odiarmi,almeno sentieri un po' di passione!"

Gordon prese le chiavi "Ne parliamo in un altro momento."

Gordon provò a baciarla,ma lei voltò il viso.

"Per favore..."disse lei.

Lui prese la giacca e la borsa ed uscì.

La bambina si voltò verso gli sportelli dell'armadio a muro che si aprirono leggermente e si mise seduta.

"Buona notte piccola bambina."disse una voce rauca e lei vide un occhio.

Gli sportelli si aprirono e la bambina urlò.

La madre corse in camera,accese la luce e vide un uomo completamente coperto da una coperta marrone che afferrava la figlia,così cercò di fermarlo.

FINE FLASHBACK

Le 2 erano sedute a terra,legate e imbavagliate vicino al letto.

Zepp camminava avendo in mano uno degli attrezzi del dottore,quello che serviva per udire il battito cardiaco.

Aveva un giaccone nero,guanti neri di pelle,una pistola argentata inserita nella cintura dei pantaloni che erano grigi e scarpe nere.

Le due si lamentavano e piangevano.

La bambina era terrorizzata.

Zepp si mise l'oggetto intorno alle orecchie e mise l'estremità opposta sul petto della bambina sentendo i battiti del cuore.

"NO!"urlò la madre "NON LA TOCCARE!"

Zepp estrasse la pistola e la bambina pianse,poi udì di nuovo i battiti del cuore che erano più forti ora che la pistola si muoveva vicino alla testa della madre.

"STA LONTANO DA LEI!"urlò la madre e lui rimise a posto la pistola,poi Zepp prese un orsetto e lo diede alla bambina e si allontanò,andando alla finestra,guardando leggermente dalle tende.

Una telecamera lo inquadrava dal palazzo opposto.

Ad osservarlo c'era Tapp,che ora aveva una cicatrice sulla gola e indossava una maglietta nera e pantaloni neri.

Aveva anche un giubetto nero.

"Chi sei piccolo uomo?"disse Tapp che parlò con voce rauca "Ti vedo."

Le immagini della videocamera apparivano anche sul televisore.

"Lo sa il dottor Gordon che sei a casa sua con sua moglie?"disse Tapp "Non glie l'hai detto?"

La stanza era buia,con le tende quasi chiuse,c'era una lampada accesa,una parete piena zeppa di foto,un divano davanti alla tv e un tavolinetto con sopra un registratore.

"Che cosa ci fai li?"disse Tapp "Aspetti il dottore?

Anche io lo sto aspettando."

Tapp andò a sedersi.

La parete opposta al televisore era piena di carte appese al muro.

"Sta tranquillo,tanto non ti mollo."disse Tapp.

FLASHBACK

Una notte Tapp accompagno Gordon in un garage con l'auto.

"Siamo arrivati."disse Gordon "È terribile...la storia raccontata da quella povera donna."

Tapp annuì.

Gordon si slacciò la cintura e scese dall'auto accucciandosi per vederlo attraverso il finestrino aperto "Senta...mi dispiace non poter essere d'aiuto per le indagini."

"Abbiamo arrestato un dentista la settimana scorsa."disse Tapp "Gli piaceva un po' troppo giocare con i bambini.

Vive a 2 isolati da qui.

La fogna scorre anche sotto questo quartiere...dottore."

Gordon andò via.

Tapp mise in moto l'auto e andò al commissariato,si tolse la giacca e rivide il video della trappola di Amanda.

Tapp mandò indietro il video più volte in un punto.

Sing era dietro Tapp.

"Ehi,Tapp...vado giù a mangiarmi qualcosa e a bere una birra,vuoi venire?"disse Sing.

"No,grazie comunque."disse Tapp.

"Te lo chiedo ogni volta."disse Sing mettendosi la giacca "Ti farebbe bene staccare un po'.

Ehi,Tapp...non vorrei sembrare inopportuno,ma vorrei darti un consiglio:che ne dici di spassartela con una bella ragazza?"

Tapp rise,ma poi riprese.

"Io vado."disse Sing che si allontanò.

Tapp notò che su una parete c'era un simbolo dipinto.

"ASPETTA UN ATTIMO!"disse Tapp "SING!"

Sing si voltò.

"Vieni!"disse Tapp "Torna qui!

"Che c'è?"disse Sing e Tapp gli fece segno di avvicinarsi,così lui si avvicinò.

"Allora?"disse Sing e Tapp bloccò l'immagine al momento in cui si vedeva il simbolo,poi lo indicò con la matita "Ecco.

Ricordi la gang della diciottesima?"

"Ah...K2K!"disse Sing indicando lo schermo"Il loro territorio si limitava solo a 4 isolati!"

"Già,adesso ascolta..."disse Tapp che mandò il video senza le parole ,ma facendo sentire solo il rumore di sottofondo.

Si udì un allarme che scattava.

"Dobbiamo controllare tutti gli allarmi anti incendio scattati in quella zona nelle ultime 2 settimane,su!"disse Tapp e Sing si mise alla scrivania.

Poco dopo i 2 presero una mappa.

"Nella notte di giovedì 17 della scorsa settimana è scattato un allarme nell'ala posteriore del 213 di Stygian Street."disse Sing e Tapp segnò il tutto su una mappa "È un edificio molto vecchio,con 4 piani.

Ci fabbricano manichini.

Ce n'è abbastanza per un mandato,no?"

"Perché ci serve un mandato?"disse Tapp che si alzò e si mise la giacca.

"Adesso?"disse Sing.

"Perché no?"disse Tapp e l'altro prese la giacca e la pistola.

"Già,perché no."disse Sing.

La macchina arrivò davanti alla fabbrica.

"Almeno saremo protetti dal buio."disse Tapp.

"Si,ma non protegge solo noi."disse Sing.

I due sfondarono una porta scorrevole chiusa con il lucchetto ed entrarono.

La lunga stanza era piena di tavoli accatastati e roba varia.

Sing entrò per primo con il fucile a pompa,mentre l'altro era dietro con la pistola.

Salirono una scaletta con alla base del vapore.

Arrivati al piano superiore videro altri macchinari,poi c'era una rete metallica con un'entrata rettangolare,con i bordi di metallo e oltre c'erano degli oggetti coperti da un tessuto rosso,lucido.

I 2 andarono verso una parete,dove c'erano 2 tavoli e dei computer e Tapp vide la scritta che c'era nel video e la indicò con la mano sinistra.

"Ci siamo."disse Tapp "L'abbiamo trovato."

Il duo entrò nella stanza con i copertoni rossi.

Nella parte iniziale c'erano dei manichini su dei carrelli,poi c'erano delle scalette che conducevano ad un piano sopraelevato con i copertoni rossi.

Tapp salì i gradini ed indicò un tavolo coperto da uno dei tessuti rossi.

Sing si avvicinò e l'altro scoprì l'oggetto rivelando una ricostruzione in miniatura della futura trappola di Adam e Gordon.

"Questo che diavolo è?"disse Tapp che proseguì e tolse il secondo tendone rivelando il pupazzo visto ne video.

I 2 si guardarono sconvolti.

"Oh cazzo..."disse Tapp.

Accanto al pupazzo c'era una maschera da suino con lunghi capelli neri.

Sentendo un gemito da sotto l'ultimo tendone rosso i due si voltarono e tolsero il panno trovando un uomo imbavagliato e legato ad una sedia.

L'uomo aveva una placca di metallo intorno al collo,nastro adesivo nero sulla bocca e catene sui polsi e sulle gambe.

Ai lati della sedia c'erano due travi di legno verticali con accanto 2 trapani con la parte davanti inserita dentro una scatola cubica con la punta diretta verso la testa dell'uomo.

Le scatole di legno erano collegate a travi di metallo verticali,collegate alla sedia.

"Merda..."disse Sing.

I 2 sentirono l'ascensore che si muoveva e puntarono le armi.

"Aspetta."disse Tapp.

"Cosa?"disse Sing.

"Vediamo cosa fa?"disse Tapp.

"Perché?"disse Sing "Ormai l'abbiamo preso."

"Ma non sappiamo com'è."disse Tapp "Nascondiamoci e vediamo cosa fa."

"Non ci penso neanche."disse Sing "Ora lo distruggo!"

"Nascondiamoci e vediamo cosa fa."disse Tap misero il tendone sulla testa dell'uomo e coprirono anche le altre cose.

L'uomo nell'ascensore indossava un lungo cappotto nero che arrivava fino a terra,aveva una maglietta rossa sotto di esso,un largo cappuccio nero,con l'interno rosso.

Anche l'interno del cappotto era rosso.

I pantaloni erano neri e anche le scarpe.

Le mani erano coperte da guanti neri di pelle.

I 2 si nascosero dietro una tenda di plastica.

L'ascensore si fermò a quel piano e lui alzò una grata di legno,avanzando lentamente e zoppicando.

Salì i pochi gradini lentamente,zoppicando e tendosi per la ringhiera,poi andò a toccare il tessuto sopra il modellino della trappola del bagno,poi si recò al tendone con sotto l'uomo che si lamentava e lo scoprì.

"Sei già sveglio Jeff?"disse l'uomo "La prossima volta ti darò un sedativo più pesante."

L'uomo gli accarezzò la spalla con la mano sinistra "Non piangere.

Ho dato uno scopo alla tua vita.

Sperimenterai dimensioni più grandi di te."

Sing uscì da dietro la tenda con l'altro.

"POLIZIA!"urlò Sing "FERMO!"

"NON TI MUOVERE!"disse Tapp.

"ALZA QUELLE TUE SPORCHE MANI!"urlò Sing.

L'uomo alzò e le mani e con il piede colpì un pulsante rosso,circolare, alla base della trappola facendo azionare i trapani e con un gesto della gamba tagliò via un filo.

Sing andò vicino alla sedia.

"Ora dovete scegliere."disse l'uomo "Tra 20 secondi la vita di quest'uomo sarà finita."

"CHIUDI IL BECCO E SCENDI!"urlò Tapp.

"SPEGNI QUELL'AFFARE!"urlò Sing.

"SING!"disse Tapp "TU BLOCCA QUEL COSO,IO PENSO AL BASTARDO!"

Sing tirò il fucile a Tapp.

"SBRIGATI!"urlò Tapp.

"COME DIAVOLO SI SPEGNE?"urlò Sing.

"DIGLIELO TESTA DI CAZZO!"urlò Tapp.

"Solo una chiave lo può bloccare."disse l'uomo.

"DIMMI DOV'È!"disse Sing.

"È nella scatola."disse l'uomo.

"Nella scatola..."disse Sing che vide una scatola attaccata all'asta destra,la aprì e trovò un folto mazzo di chiavi.

Sing iniziò a provarle "QUAL'È LA CHIAVE?

QUAL'È?"

"DIGLI SUBITO QUAL'È LA CHIAVE!"disse Tapp.

"Il tempo sta per scadere."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi alle scale.

"RISPONDI E SCENDI SUBITO,DEGENERATO DI MERDA!"urlò Tapp.

"Cos'è più importante per te,agente?"disse l'uomo che avanzava con le mani in alto "Arrestarmi?

O salvare la vita di un essere umano?"

"TAPP!"urlò Sing.

Tapp lo afferrò per una spalla e lo fece mettere in ginocchio davanti a se "METTITI IN GINOCCHIO,STRONZO!"

"TAPP,OH MIO DIO!"urlò Sing.

"Bastardo malato."disse Tapp.

"Si,sono malato agente."disse l'uomo.

"TAP!"disse Sing "QUI CI SONO TANTISSIME CHIAVI!"

"Ho una malattia che mi divora dall'interno e sono stanco."disse l'uomo "Stanco di chi non apprezza il dono della vita,di chi non rispetta le sofferenze degli altri."

Sing sparò alle lame.

L'uomo abbassò le braccia,mentre Tapp si distraeva.

"Stanco di tutto!"disse l'uomo che chiuse il pugno destro e dal sotto il giaccone fuoriuscì una lama.

L'uomo si voltò e tagliò la gola a Tapp.

"TAPP!"urlò Sing mentre l'altro corse via.

Sing sparò 2 colpi di pistola,ma l'uomo scese le scale.

"NO!"urlò Sing che si avvicinò al lato destro della ringhiera,trovando Tapp con la mano sulla gola"Tapp,non mollare."

Sing gli diede un fazzoletto.

L'uomo corse in un corridoio con fioche luci verdastre sul pavimento coperto di vapore e ogni tanto aggirava delle casse.

Le pareti avevano diversi tubi.

"Tap,io vado a prenderlo."disse Sing che prese il fucile "Non mollare."

Sing corse di sotto,percorse il corridoio,scese delle scale e lo vide in fondo ad un altro corridoio sotto un'arcata rettangolare.

"FERMO O SPARO!"disse Sing.

L'uomo riprese a correre e Sing gli sparò alla schiena,facendolo cadere a terra.

Il poliziotto si avvicinò,vedendo con si muoveva.

Il corridoio era pieno di barili accatastati,sedie e porte appoggiate alle pareti.

Arrivò sotto l'arcata,il piede toccò un filo collegato a dei fucili sopra l'arcata che spararono e gli fecero saltare il cervello.

L'uomo iniziò ad alzarsi.

Tapp scese le scale,nel momento in cui l'uomo barcollante,apriva una porta scorrevole di metallo,con la mano sinistra,tenendo la destra sulla pancia.

L'uomo uscì e Tapp vide Sing a terra e tentò di urlare allungando la mano destra.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ti avevamo preso."disse Tapp che iniziò a rovistare le carte sul tavolo"Ti avevo messo in ginocchio.

E poi...poi sei scappato.

Sei scappato...con la coda fra e gambe."

Tapp si alzò e andò al tavolinetto "Ti avevamo preso.

Devo chiudere il caso.

Ormai ci siamo.

Lo chiudiamo!

Vero Sing?"

Tapp guardò una foto di Sing "Vero?

Stiamo per chiudere il caso,Sing!"  
Zepp era seduto davanti al video con accanto un computer messo in orizzontale sul tavolo e un timer dentro un rettangolo sopra di esso.

"La "x"contrassegna il luogo..."disse Gordon guadandosi intorno "La "x"contrassegna il luogo...

Dobbiamo cercarla di nuovo ovunque.

E tu che stai facendo?"

Adam era seduto sulla vasca,con la mano sinistra all'interno e leggeva ciò che c'era scritto sula foto.

"Mi hai sentito?"disse Gordon.

"Il fatto che sia intrappolato qui con te non significa che debba farti rapporto ogni 10 secondi."disse

Adam.  
"Non abbiamo altra possibilità."disse Gordon "Dobbiamo aiutarci l'uno con l'altro."

"E che cosa vuoi che faccia?"disse Adam "Sono incatenato."

"È per questo che abbiamo bisogno di parlare e di pensare."disse Gordon.

"Infatti sto pensando!"disse Adam.

"E allora perché non mi dici quello che stai pensando?"disse Gordon.

"Spegni la luce."disse Adam.

"Cosa?"disse Gordon.

Adam si alzò "Spegni subito la luce,dai."

"Perché?"disse Gordon.

"Ti prego,spegni un attimo la luce."disse Adam.

Gordon la spense.

Adam vide una "x"fosforescente alla destra di Gordon "Eccola!

È dietro di te."

Gordon si voltò "Come mai non l'abbiamo vista prima?"

"Ce lo impedivano le luci,l'avrà dipinta con la vernice fosforescente."disse Adam.

Gordon accese le luci,prese la sega ed iniziò a spaccare la parete con il manico,trovando un contenitore rettangolare scuro,con un lucchetto dentro un buco nel muro,poi lo prese.

"Aprila."disse Adam e Gordon si chinò a terra.

"È chiusa."disse Gordon mostrando il lucchetto"La chiave…

Dev'essere quella di prima,dov'è?"

Adam guardò a terra e la prese "Eccola."

Adam la tirò a Gordon che la prese ed aprì il contenitore.

L'interno del contenitore era rosso e dentro c'era un cellulare,un foglietto,2 sigarette e un accendino.

Gordon estrasse il cellulare.

"Un cellulare!"disse Adam ridendo con l'altro "La più grande invenzione di tutti i secoli!"

Gordon estrasse la sigaretta.

"AH!"disse Adam "ECCO LA SECONDA PIÙ GRANDE INVENZIONE!

Dammela."

"Sei impazzito?"disse Gordon "Ti vuoi mettere in bocca una cosa trovata qui dentro?"

"Si,si,voglio rischiare."disse Adam "Almeno la sigaretta è un veleno dolce.

Non mi importa non ho paura.

Dammi la sigaretta."

Gordon estrasse un biglietto,tenendolo tuttavia nella confezione.

CONTENUTO DEL BIGLIETTO

"Shhh,dottore.

Le sigarette sono innocue,lo giuro.

È il sangue contaminato che rende il fumo velenoso.

Riflettici,non hai bisogno della pistola per uccidere Adam."

FINE CONTENUTO BIGLIETTO

"Allora ti dispiace darmi la sigaretta per favore?"disse Adam.

"Chiamo la polizia."disse Gordon che aprì il cellulare e digitò i numeri, ma il cellulare non funzionò"Merda.

Il segnale indica che è abilitato solo a ricevere.

Un attimo...questa cosa è già successa…

La notte scorsa avevo finito il mio turno in ospedale.

Stavo raggiungendo la macchina.

Non c'era nessuno intorno a me.

Eppure sentivo la presenza di qualcun altro."

FLASHBACK

Gordon,in giacca e cravatta,era nel parcheggio dell'ospedale,

La zona aveva delle colonne di cemento e il soffitto triangolare.

Gordon si mise la mano sinistra sugli occhi fermandosi e qualcuno o fotografò.

Quando tolse la mano si guardò intorno,poi proseguì.

Salì in macchina e poi si fermò in un'altra zona del garage,per fare una telefonata,tramite un telefono a muro,poi provò con il cellulare.

Lo sportello posteriore della macchina si aprì e una persona strisciò a quattro zampe.

Indossava un lunghissimo cappotto rosso,guanti neri,aveva una siringa in mano e indossava la maschera da maiale con i capelli lunghi.

L'uomo gli saltò addosso.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Il mostro...mi stava aspettando."disse Gordon "Come ti è venuta l'idea di spegnere le luci?"

"Che importa?"disse Adam "Ha funzionato."

"Si,ma come ti è venuta in mente."disse Gordon.

"Istinto."disse Adam.

"Istinto?"disse Gordon.

"Si."disse Adam.

"Sai una cosa?"disse Gordon "Sei un pessimo bugiardo."

"Lo dici come se mi conoscessi."disse Adam.

"Che cos'altro mi nascondi?"disse Gordon.

"Beh,aspetta vediamo...quando ho compiuto 6 anni il mio migliore amico di allora,mi ha ferito con un chiodo arrugginito,non te l'ho detto...non ti ho detto nemmeno detto che la mia ultima ragazza era una femminista vegetariana,mi ha mollato perché per lei ero troppo arrabbiato..."disse Adam.

Gordon si mise le mani nei capelli,

"...ti ho anche nascosto che ho un unghia del piede leggermente..."disse Adam.

"Basta!"disse Gordon "Finiscila!

Se mi hai fatto spegnere la luce è perché sai qualcosa."

"Pensa quello che ti pare."disse Adam.

"Sei soltanto un bambino."disse Gordon alzandosi.

"Vuoi la verità?"disse Adam prendendo la foto e tirandogliela "Eccola."

Gordon si stese a terra,prese la foto con l'aiuto di una mattonella ed iniziò a sentirsi male e a piangere "Dove...dove diavolo l'hai trovata?"

"Era nel tuo portafogli."disse Adam "Dietro la foto di tua figlia."

"Ma...ma perché non me l'hai fatta vedere subito?"disse Adam.

"Non potevo."disse Adam "Mi dispiace."

"CHE COSA GLI STAI FACENDO SPORCO BASTARDO!?"disse Gordon guardando la videocamera "Ok,concentriamoci."

Gordon guardò il biglietto e lesse la frase: "Non hai bisogno della pistola per uccidere Adam",poi pensò alla frase che aveva sentito al registratore: "Quando il tuo sangue ormai è avvelenato,non ti resta che una cosa da fare:spararti".

Gordon guardò il sangue dell'uomo morto.

Adam si era seduto su un tubo con la testa tra le mani e guardava in basso.

Gordon prese una delle 2 sigarette e la intinse nel sangue,poi la rimise accanto all'altra,poi si alzò.

"Che fai?"disse Adam.

Gordon spense a luce.

Zepp rimase disorientato vedendo lo schermo nero.

"Ehi?"disse Adam "Che diavolo stai facendo?"

"Shhh..."disse Gordon parlando a bassa voce"Ehi,Adam,ascoltami,adesso ho bisogno che giochi insieme a me."

Poco dopo le luci vennero riaccese.

"Ehi,sei sicuro?"disse Gordon.

"Si."disse Adam.

"La vuoi ancora la sigaretta?"disse Gordon.

"Si,certo."disse Adam.

Gordon prese la sigaretta senza il sangue e glie la lanciò,poi gli passò l'accendino.

Adam accese la sigaretta e dopo un po' fece finta di sentirsi male e cadde a terra,fingendo di soffocare,poi non si mosse più.

"Ecco!"disse Gordon "L'ho fatto!

L'ho ucciso con il veleno,proprio come volevi tu!

ADESSO RIDAMMI LA MIA FAMIGLIA!

DIMMI DOVE SONO!"

Adam fu colpito da scariche elettriche ed urlò.

"Adam?"disse Gordon "Che cos'hai?"

Adam si mise seduto tremando e toccandosi le gambe "SONO..SONO STATO COLPITO DA SCARICHE ELETTRICHE!"

"Cosa?"disse Gordon.

"Si!"disse Adam.

"Avevamo la possibilità di salvarci!"disse Gordon.

"HAI SENTITO QUELLO CHE HO DETTO?"disse Adam che tentò di togliersi la catena "DEVO TOGLIERMELA!

AIUTAMI!"

"Smettila di recitare!"disse Gordon.

"PENSI CHE FACCIA TUTTO QUESTO CASINO SOLO PER ROVINARE LA TUA STUPIDA MESSA IN SCENA?"disse Adam.

"Va bene…va bene."disse Gordon che si mise seduto e tentò di tagliare la catena,ma poi buttò la sega "FOTTITI!"  
"Adesso mi ricordo tutto."disse Adam "Ricordo come sono finito qui."

FLASHBACK

Adam saliva le scale di uno squallido palazzo,fumando e si avviò per un corridoio rosso,pieno di porte nere.

Entro dentro un appartamento con le mura che avevano interi pezzi senza vernice e aprì il frigo,poi si chiuse dentro la stanza oscura dove teneva le foto ed accese la luce rossa.

La stanza aveva interi pezzi senza intonaco dove si vedevano le tegole di legno sotto la parete.

Adam prese delle foto di Gordon dal liquido e le mise attaccate ad un filo con una molletta.

Tempo dopo Adam si svegliò,dopo essersi addormentato nella stanza ad un tavolinetto e vide che la luce era spenta.

Si attaccò alle pareti e mise la mano sull'interruttore della luce,ma senza effetto,così uscì dalla stanza,dopo aver tentato di accendere una torcia inutilmente.

"Accidenti."disse Adam che prese la macchina fotografica ed uscì scattando delle foto per farsi luce dopo aver sentito un rumore "C'è qualcuno?

Ti sento..."

Fotografò la cucina e sentì la risata agghiacciante del pupazzo dell'Enigmista,voltandosi di scatto.

"Oh mio Dio."disse lui fotografandolo,poi prese una mazza e lo colpì più volte "Ma che diavolo?"

Adam sentì un rumore nello sgabuzzino.

"Chi è?"disse Adam "Chi sei?

FATTI VEDERE!

TI AMMAZZO,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"

Adam aprì la porta e l'individuo con la maschera di maiale e l'abito rosso gli saltò addosso.

FINE FLASHBACK

Il cellulare squillò e Gordon rispose "Pronto?

Chi è che parla?"

"Papà!"disse la voce della figlia.

"Diana!"disse Gordon alzandosi

"Papà!"disse lei "Papà sei tu?"

"Si,piccola,sono io."disse Gordon "Ti sento."

"Ho paura,papà!"disse Diana.

"Non ti succederà niente,vedrai."disse Gordon "Dov'è la mamma?"

"È qui con me."disse Diana piangendo.

"Mi ci fai parlare,amore?"disse Gordon "Passa il telefono alla mamma."

"L'uomo cattivo della mia stanza è qui!"disse Diana "Ci tiene legate tutte e 2!

Ha una pistola!"

Gordon cadde in ginocchio "Quale...quale uomo cattivo?"

"Ti prego,torna a casa papà!"disse la bambina.

"Pronto?"disse Gordon "Pronto?

Diana?

Diana?"

Zepp puntò la pistola alla testa della moglie di Gordon passandole il telefono.

"Larry?"disse lei.

"Allison!"disse Gordon "Sei tu?"

"C'è Adam li con te?"disse Allison.

Gordon guardò Adam "Come fai a saperlo?

Allison?

Che sta succedendo?"

"Non credergli,Adam è un bugiardo."disse Allison "Ti conosce,sapeva tutto di te prima di finire li!"  
Zepp tolse il telefono.

"Pronto?"disse Gordon alzandosi "Allison?

Allison?

Che tu sia maledetto!

Non ti permettere di sfiorarle neanche con un dito O TI AMMAZZO!

MI HAI SENTITO,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA?!

TI AMMAZZO!"

Gordon cadde a terra piangendo e sbattendo il telefono.

"Stanno bene?"disse Adam.

"Mia moglie mi ha parlato di te."disse Gordon sedendosi.

"E che cosa ha detto?"disse Adam.

"Mi ha detto...di non crederti."disse Gordon.

"A proposito di cosa?"disse Adam.

"Mi ha detto che mi conosci."disse Gordon alzandosi "Chi sei?"

"Lo sai chi sono."disse Adam.

"SMETTILA DI MENTIRE!"urlò Gordon "SEI UN BUGIARDO!

HO BISOGNO DI SAPERE LA VERITÀ!"

"Io son un bugiardo?"disse Adam "Dov'eri la notte scorsa,Lawrence?

In ospedale?

A curare i bambini malati?

Hai detto che ieri notte,dopo essere uscito da casa,sei andato a lavorare in ospedale."

"L'ho detto perché è vero."disse Gordon.

"Invece no."disse Adam "Tua moglie ha ragione,Larry.

Nel parcheggio hai avvertito la presenza di qualcuno,vero?"

FLASHBACK

Gordon si portava la mano sul viso e Adam lo fotografava nascosto dietro una colonna.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ho le prove che ieri notte non sei andato affatto in ospedale."disse Adam alzandosi e prendendo la busta nera dove erano le seghe e tirando fuori delle foto da dentro una bustina,poi glie le tirò.

Gordon ne raccolse una.

"Non era la prima volta che ti fotografavo."disse Adam.

"Ma perché?"disse Gordon.

"Perché l'ho fatto?"disse Adam "Semplice...mi pagano per immortalare tipi con i soldi come te che si rifugiano in squallidi mothel per scoparsi la segretaria.

La notte scorsa ero davanti casa tua.

Ti ho visto uscire e ti ho seguito.

Fin dentro quell'anonimo mothel."

FLASHBACK

Gordon bussava ad una porta nel mothel mentre Adam lo fotografava da dietro un angolo.

La porta venne aperta dalla donna orientale che faceva l'apprendista al suo ospedale.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Queste foto le avevi con te fino all'inizio?"disse Gordon.

"No,le ho trovate li dentro."disse Adam indicando il gabinetto "Insieme alle seghe.

Non so come ci siano finite."

"Come no,certo."disse Gordon "Sei solo un pagliaccio!"

Gordon accartocciò una foto e la tirò contro Adam.

"Ammettilo,Larry,tutti e 2 diciamo cazzate,ma la mia macchina fotografica non mente."disse Adam"Riproduce fedelmente la realtà delle cose.

Così ,per curiosità,che cosa ci sei andato a fare in quel mothel?

Perché sei uscito così presto?"

FLASHBACK

Gordon entrò nella stanza "Era proprio così necessario chiamami?

Lo sapevi che ero a casa,no?"

"Volevo sapere se ci vedevamo."disse lei sedendosi sul letto e lui fece lo stesso.

"Sono stato chiaro,ti ho dato degli orari precisi per chiamarmi."disse Gordon "Non ...non puoi fare così."

"Scusa,non sono abituata a queste cose."disse lei che iniziò a spogliarsi,ma lui le fermò le mani"C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Vedi...sono io che...ho sbagliato a venire qui..."disse Gordon.

"Ma io pensavo che noi..."disse lei.  
"Si,lo so,ti prego."disse Gordon "Scusami."

Gordon si avvicinò all'uscita,ma il telefono squillò.

"Qualcuno sa che sei qui?"disse Gordon.

"No..."disse lei.

Lei rispose al telefono "Pronto?

È per te."  
"Per me?"disse Gordon che prese il telefono "Pronto?"

"So quello che fai."disse una voce "Dottore."

L'uomo riattaccò e lo fece anche Gordon molto scosso,andando alla porta "Devo andare."

"Che successo?"disse lei.

"Devo andare."disse Gordon che andò nel garage e venne fotografato da Adam.

"Dimmi chi è?"disse Gordon appoggiato ai tubi.

"A fare cosa?"disse Adam.

"La persona che ti ha pagato per seguirmi."disse Gordon voltandosi verso Adam "Chi è?"

"Ha detto che si chiama Bob,mi ha saldato tutto in anticipo,200 dollari a notte."disse Adam "Se avessi saputo che sarei finito qui gli avrei chiesto molto di più."

"Che altro sai di me?"disse Gordon "Hai visto tutto quello che ho fatto?"

"Ho visto solo che entravi nella tua macchina,tutto qui."disse Adam "Non ho chiesto il tuo nome,ne sapevo chi fossi.

Non so perché tu sia qui,ne perché ci sia io.

Scattate le foto sono andato di corsa a casa per svilupparle.

Dopodiché mi ritrovo incatenato ad un tubo!... in una specie di tugurio sotterraneo con la persona che ho fotografato tutta la notte."

"È chiaro che chi ti ha pagato per fotografarmi è lo stesso che ci ha messi qui."disse Gordon.

"Può essere."disse Adam.

"Come può essere?"disse Gordon "È ovvio che è lui!

Che aspetto aveva?"  
"Normale."disse Adam.

"Com'era alto,basso,magro,obeso..."disse Gordon.

"Non mi sono soffermato sul suo aspetto."disse Adam.

"Ma ricorderai qualcosa di lui."disse Gordon.

"No,niente."disse Adam.

"Possibile che non ricordi assolutamente niente?"disse Gordon.

"Si,te l'ho già detto."disse Adam.

"BASTA!"disse Gordon mettendo le braccia su un tubo di spalle ad Adam "È inutile parlare con te!

MI ARRENDO!"

"È piuttosto alto,di colore e ha una cicatrice sul collo."disse Adam.

Gordon si voltò sconvolto "Tapp…

Il detective Tapp.

Ehi,ehi,ehi...il tipo che mi ha pagato per scattare questo foto non era un poliziotto."

"No,no,non lo è più."disse Gordon "È stato congedato dalla polizia.

L'uccisione del collega l'aveva abbattuto,ma questo non gli ha impedito di continuare tormentarmi.

Era ossessionato.

Si era convinto che io fossi in qualche modo coinvolto negli omicidi.

Un pazzo!

E tu l'hai aiutato.

Hai preso i soldi da lui per invadere la mia privacy.

Si può sapere perché l'hai fatto?"

"Mangio anch'io qualche volta."disse Adam.

"Certo,certo."disse Gordon "Vuoi sapere una cosa...tu non sei una vittima di questo gioco,TU NE FAI PARTE."

"Davvero?"disse Adam "Eppure lo sbirro pensa che ci sia tu dietro tutto questo!"

"Ti ho già detto che non è un poliziotto,è un poveraccio fuori di testa!"disse Gordon "Proprio come te!"

"Che cos'è che ti da più fastidio?"disse Adam "Il fatto che ti abbia scattato quelle foto o il fatto che te le abbia scattate mentre tradivi tua moglie?"

"IO NON HO TRADITO MIA MOGLIE!"urlò Gordon.

"Perché t'arrabbi?"disse Adam "Guarda che non me ne frega niente,per quanto mi riguarda puoi anche spalmarti tutto di burro e farti una gang bang con 15 ninfomani."

Gordon si guardò intorno,poi cadde seduto a terra "Come ho fatto a finire qui?

Ho sempre avuto una vita regolare."

Gordon si sdraiò a terra e prese la foto della moglie e della figlia "Era tutto a posto…

Tutto in ordine."

Zepp imbavagliò di nuovo la moglie di Gordon e andò via.

Lei riuscì a togliersi la stoffa dalla bocca e si rivolse alla figlia "Tesoro,stai bene?"

La bambina scosse la testa.

"Mamma ora ha bisogno del tuo auto,ma devi essere molto,molto forte,va bene?"disse Allison "Sta tranquilla non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male.

Te la senti di aiutarmi?

Adesso cerco di slegarmi."

Adam era seduto a terra e scuoteva la testa leggermente,poi vide che tra le foto a terra ce n'erano 2 che ritraevano la casa di Gordon,così le prese.

"Ehi,la notte scorsa c'era qualcuno a casa tua?"disse Adam "Oltre a tua moglie e tua figlia?"

"No."disse Gordon seduto a terra.

"Beh,qui c'è qualcuno."disse Adam che tirò le foto.

"Lo conosco."disse Gordon guardando la foto "Zepp..."

Zepp era davanti a monitor e li guardava.

"Si,si chiama Zepp."disse Gordon "È un infermiere del mio ospedale.

Zepp...brutto psicopatico perverso...SPERA DI NON CAPITARMI TRA LE MANI,PERCHÉ TI FACCIO A PEZZI!

BASTARDO DI MERDA!"

Adam,spaventato,indicò l'orologio "Guarda…

È scaduto il tempo."

Il timer di Zepp indicò lo zero,così lui spense il video.

Allison intanto si stava slegando,poi slegò anche la figlia.

Zepp caricò l'arma.

"Tesoro,non farti sentire."disse Allison.

"Mamma,ho paura."disse la bambina.

"Shhh."disse lei che vedendo arrivare Zepp rimise il bavaglio alla figlia e si rimise il suo,mettendo le mani dietro la schiena.

Zepp estrasse la pistola e si chinò vicino a loro "Il tempo del dottor Gordon è scaduto.

Adesso farò quello che devo fare e...ritengo molto più opportuno che sia tu a dirgli che ha fallito."

Zepp prese il telefono e lo mise sull'orecchio della donna.

Il cellulare squillò e Gordon rispose "SEI TU,ZEPP?

BRUTTO BASTARDO!

LO SO CHE SEI TU,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"

"Larry."disse la moglie.

"Allison..."disse Gordon spaventato.

"Hai fallito."disse lei che afferrò la pistola di Zepp con la mano destra e afferrò l'uomo con la sinistra gettandolo a terra e gli tolse l'arma,alzandosi e puntandogliela addosso.

"Pronto?"disse Gordon.

"NON MUOVERTI!"disse Allison "RESTA GIÙ PER TERRA!

Dammi il cellulare.

TI HO DETTO DI DARMELO!"

Zepp gettò il cellulare ai suoi piedi.

Lei lo raccolse,mentre Zepp si metteva seduto.

"Larry?"disse lei.

"Allison!"disse Gordon "Tesoro,tutto bene?"

"No,no,lo sto tenendo dotto tiro con la pistola."disse Allison "Siamo ancora...STA GIÙ!

Larry,dove sei tu?"

"Non lo so."disse Gordon "Sono imprigionato in un posto isolato dal mondo."

"Ma che cosa stai dicendo,Larry?"disse Allison.

"Mi dispiace,Allison."disse Gordon.

"Ho bisogno che tu venga qui!"disse lei.

"Mamma!"disse Diana e la madre si distrasse.

Zepp afferrò la mano con la pistola di Allison e la bambina urlò.

"Allison?"disse Gordon.

Allisons parò un colpo in aria,poi gli diede una gomitata alla pancia.

"ALLISON!"urlò Gordon.

Tapp vide i colpi di pistola attraverso il video che mostrava il palazzo avvolto nella notte,così caricò la pistola.

"ALLISON!"urlò Gordon.

I due andarono contro un mobile,lei aprì un cassetto ed estrasse una forbice pugnalandolo alla gamba destra,poi andò a slegare la figlia.

Tapp sfondò la porta e si fece strada nell'appartamento,puntando la pistola contro Zepp a terra"FERMO!"

Zepp sparò e lo mancò,ma Tapp lo prese alla spalla,poi si mise dietro una colonna rossa.

Gordon iniziò a piangere.

I 2 continuarono a spararsi senza prendersi.

Tapp scaricò la pistola "Merda..."

Allison aprì una porta e Zepp puntò la pistola,ma Tapp gli saltò addosso.

I 2 caddero a terra e Zepp tentò di fuggire strisciando,ma Tapp lo trattenne.

Gordon era piangere a terra.

Tapp alzò Zepp che prese un vaso e glie lo ruppe in testa.

Zepp prese la pistola e barcollò per la casa "Signora Gordon?

Diana?"

Zapp caricò la pistola "Vado ad uccidere suo marito,signora Gordon."

Tapp si rialzò e Zepp corse fuori zoppicando.

Gordon ricevette delle scariche elettriche ed iniziò ad avere le convulsioni,poi svenne.

"Lawrence?!"disse Adam "Lawrence alzati,ti prego!"

Zepp era in macchina,inseguito da Tapp che aveva un altro veicolo ed entrambi guidavano nella notte verso la fabbrica.

"Lawrence!"disse Adam che urlò "MI SENTI?

ALZATI!"

Adam gli tirò anche dei sassi,ma non ebbe nessuna reazione.

Gordon si svegliò improvvisamente.

"Ah,Dio ti ringrazio."disse Adam.

"Avevo paura che fossi morto!"disse Adam.

"Erano convulsioni da scariche elettriche..."disse Gordon mettendosi seduto e toccando la catena.

"Visto?"disse Adam "Te l'avevo detto!

È successa la stessa cosa anche a me!"

"BASTA NON NE POSSO PIÙ!"urlò Gordon

Zepp scese da mezzo e corse verso la fabbrica abbandonata,vicina ad una casa vuota e corse all'interno,aprendo la pesante porta di metallo arrugginito scorrevole.

Tapp scese dal mezzo e lo seguì per gli stretti corridoio di mattoni.

Gordon tirò la catena,poi il cellulare squillò,lui si distese a terra per prenderlo e non ci arrivò,anche usando la mattonella.

Tapp entrò nella fabbrica e Zepp scese una scaletta attaccata alle mura.

Gordon usò la scatola per arrivare al telefono,ma senza successo.

Zepp continuò a correre per i corridoi pieni di tubi con luci bianche e poco luminose ai lati,mentre

Tapp scendeva a scaletta.

Tapp lo vide zoppicare e Zepp sparò,ma lui si mise dietro una colonna.

Tapp sparò e l'altro si abbassò e fuggì.

"TANTO NON TI MOLLO,BASTARDO!"urlò Tapp inseguendolo.

"NOOOO!"urlò Gordon che non poté prendere il telefono.

"Lawrence,cerca di calmarti."disse Adam "Ci dev'essere un modo per uscire di qui..."

"STA ZITTO!"urlò Gordon "STA ZITTO!

LA MIA FAMIGLIA HA BISOGNO DI ME!

Noooo….

NOOOOOOO!"

Gordon afferrò la catena a iniziò ad urlare "NOOOOOOOOOO!

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Lawrence...Lawrence anche io ho una famiglia,non li vedo mai,è tutta colpa mia,vorrei tanto tornare indietro!"disse Adam.

Gordon continuò ad urlare a squarcia gola.

Zepp continuava a correre inseguito dall'altro.

Gordon urlò ancora.

"Lawrence,ti prego calmati."disse Adam.

Gordon aprì la camicia e se la legò intorno alla gamba.

"Lawrence,non disperarti!"disse Adam "Vedrai che usciremo di qui!

No,che fai?

No!

No,mio Dio!

Lawrence!"

Gordon mise la manica in bocca,prese la sega ed iniziò a tagliare il piede.

"NO!"urlò Adam "NOOOOOO!

NON FARLO!"

Zapp corse nel sotterraneo e arrivò ad una zona dove c'era un frigorifero.

Tapp gli saltò addosso da dietro,afferrandogli le gambe e mandandolo contro il frigo,poi gli afferrò la mano con a pistola,la sbatté al frigo,facendogli perdere l'arma e lo tirò al muro,poi lo afferrò e lo sbatté contro una rete,dandogli una serie di pugni ai fianchi e facendolo cadere a terra.

Zepp afferrò la pistole e Tapp lo afferrò da dietro,spingendolo al muro.

Adam era in ginocchio che urlava e Gordon buttò via la sega.

Zepp si gettò in ginocchio e sparò a petto di Tapp che cadde a terra,poi l'uomo continuò a muoversi.

Gordon strisciò nella stanza e raccolse il proiettile.

"No!"disse Adam "Che stai facendo?"  
Gordon prese la pistola dell'uomo morto a terra.

"Che fai?"disse Adam "Lawrence?"

Gordon estrasse il tamburo dalla pistola e inserì il proiettile.

"Oh mio Dio,no!"disse Adam che allungò le mani in avanti "No,Lawrence!

Lawrence non farlo!

No!

LAWRENCE TI PREGO!

IO NON CENTRO NIENTE,NON SONO STATO IO!"

Gordon caricò la pistola e la puntò contro Adam "Devi morire."

"NO,NON VOGLIO MORIRE!"urlò Adam "VOGLIO VIVERE!"

"Devo farlo..."disse Gordon "Per la mia famiglia..."

Gordon gli sparò alla spalla sinistra ed Adam cadde a terra.

Gordon pianse "ECCO L'HO FATTO!

ADESSO LIBERALE!

FAMMELE VEDERE!"

Allison aveva chiamato la polizia che era già a casa sua e un vicino con i baffi la aiutava a mettersi seduta.

"Sei riuscita a parlarci?"disse il vicino.

"No,non risponde."disse lei che abbracciò la bambina.

"Sta tranquilla,ho chiamato la polizia,va tutto bene."disse l'uomo.

Gordon sentì la serratura della porta che si apriva e si voltò vedendo Zapp che apriva la porta con un'aria sconvolta.

"Brutto bastardo,ti ammazzo!"disse Gordon che strisciò verso di lui che avanzava e gli afferrò la gamba "FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!

TI FACCIO A PEZZI!

BRUTTO BASTARDO!

FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!

TI FACCIO A PEZZI!"

Gordon strisciò verso la pistola e la prese per sparargli,ma l'arma era scarica "VERME MALEDETTO!

TI AMMAZZO!

TI AMMAZZO!"

Zepp mosse il cadavere di Adam con il piede,poi puntò la pistola contro Gordon "Troppo tardi."

"Perché?"disse Gordon.

"È la regola del gioco."disse Zepp.

Adam gli afferrò la gamba destra e lo fece cadere,gli afferrò la pistola che sparò diversi colpi,gli diede un sinistro al viso,prese il coperchio del water e lo colpì al viso fino a spaccarglielo addosso uccidendolo.

Adam si mise a terra urlando e Gordon gli afferrò una mano.

"Guarirai,andrà tutto bene."disse Gordon "Ti ho solo ferito,ho mirato alla spalla.

Ora devo andare a cercare aiuto..."

Adam gli afferrò la camicia con la mano sinistra.

"Se non trovo qualcuno che mi aiuta...morirò dissanguato..."disse Gordon.

"No,non lasciarmi..."disse Adam e Gordon iniziò a strisciare "No..."

Gordon si voltò "Non preoccuparti,manderò subito qualcuno.

Ti do la mia parola."

"Lawrence!"disse Adam "Lawrence!"

Gordon si voltò,attaccandosi ad un tubo.

"Ci salveremo,vero?"disse Adam.

"Io...non ti abbandonerò."disse Gordon strisciando fuori e svanendo nel buio.

Adam iniziò a frugare nelle tasche di Zepp "Le chiavi..."

Frugando nella tasca del giaccone trovò un registratore,si mise seduto e lo accese.

CONTENUTO REGISTRAZIONE

"Salve signor Indol...o come ti chiamano in ospedale...Zepp.

Voglio che tu faccia una scelta.

C'è un veleno a lento rilascio in circolazione nel tuo sangue,solo io ho l'antidoto.

Devi uccidere una madre e sua figlia,se vuoi salvarti.

Segui attentamente quello che dico,rispetta le regole.

FINE REGISTRAZIONE.

Adam,sconvolto,mise a terra il registratore.

L'uomo morto a terra si mise a quattro zampe ed Adam lo guardò terrorizzato,poi l'uomo strappò via la parte della testa spappolata rivelando che era solo una maschera e si alzò.

Era lo stesso uomo che Gordon stava visitando il giorno dell'intervento di Zepp.

"La chiave della catena,è nel cassonetto del bagno."disse l'uomo indicando la vasca.

Adam si ricordò di quando si era svegliato e la catena era finita nello scarico,poi afferrò la pistola di Zeep e tentò di sparargli,ma l'altro puntò la mano destra verso di lui e premette un tasto di un telecomando,dandogli la scossa elettrica e facendogli perdere l'arma,poi si voltò verso la porta.

"Molta gente è così poco riconoscente nei confronti della vita..."disse l'uomo spegnendo le luci"Ma tu no...non più ora."

Adam allungò la mano destra verso la porta "NOOOOOOO!"

"Fine del gioco."disse l'uomo che chiuse la porta.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"urlò Adam.

Gordon stava strisciando nel corridoio e lasciava una grande scia di sangue dietro di se,oltre che la maglietta legata alla caviglia.

Girò una curva e vide un tubo verticale che sporgeva dalla parete e da cui usciva vapore.

Mise una mano su di esso,sentendo che era caldo,poi si sedette,si tirò su il pantalone mostrando la gamba ferita e cauterizzò la ferita sul tubo urlando a squarcia gola,poi svenne.

L'uomo lo trovò nel corridoio e gli afferrò le braccia trascinandolo via,poi girò una curva,lo mise seduto,appoggiandolo al muro,poi aprì un rubinetto e gli mise dell'acqua sul viso.

Gordon si svegliò.

"Congratulazioni,dottor Gordon."disse l'uomo "È sopravvissuto."

L'uomo prese altra acqua,chiuse il pugno destro sopra il volto di Gordon facendo scorrere le gocce.

Gordon perse i sensi e l'altro lo afferrò portandolo via.


	65. SAW:GAME OVER

SAW:GAME OVER

2006

FLASHBACK

La luce fioca del giorno filtrava attraverso una tapparella di plastica storta.

Davanti alla finestra c'era una scrivania,con sopra una lampadina spenta sul alto sinistro e dei fogli ben messi sul lato destro.

Alla scrivania c'era John Kramer che indossava il cappotto nero lungo,con la parte interna rossa.

Alla sinistra della stanza c'era una grossa libreria piena di fogli e libri.

Sulla parte destra della stanza,vicino alla finestra, c'era la maschera da maiale che era appesa al muro.

La parte destra del muro era coperta da grossi tubi arrugginiti.

Sul soffitto pendevano diverse lampade e c'erano molti tubi.

Più indietro nella stanza c'era una rete di metallo che terminava ad un quarto della grandezza della stanza.

Sulla libreria a sinistra c'era anche il pupazzo che veniva usato da John, seduto su uno scaffale.

John stava scrivendo una lettera:"Il mio tempo è finito.

Ho capito che la via che ho scelto non è quella giusta...mi hai mostrato che solo quando ascolti il tuo cuore e l'emozione puoi essere salvato.

...Questa notte persone che io non posso aiutare mi giudicheranno sul mio letto di morte…

...Devo confrontare la mia visione con la realtà,e,alla fine,far fronte ai miei peccati…"

Amanda dormiva su un letto,più indietro.

Aveva un abito rosso che lasciava scoperte le braccia e il collo,finendo a metà delle gambe.

Dietro di lei c'era un muro di mattoni e un quadro storto,con il dipinto in parte fuori dalla cornice.

"...Ma sarai tu ad essere responsabile per il mio sangue e tutta la colpa ricadrà su di te.

È giunto il momento della ricompensa.

Dovrai vivere con i miei peccati per il resto della tua vita.

...Una voce lontana risuona ancora nella mia testa,ma ,per la prima volta,è la mia…

...Ma ora non posso tornare indietro.

Non dovresti mai avere paura di avere dubbi.

John."

John mise giù la penna stilografica.

FINE FLASHBACK

Il Dr Gordon stava spegnendo la luce nella stanza dove era incatenato Hoffman.

"CAZZO NON PUOI FARE QUESTO PROPRIO A ME!"urlò Hofman "VAFFANCULO!

NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Il Dr Gordon afferrò la porta di metallo "Game over!"

Lui chiuse la porta e sentì Hoffman urlare.

Vide la sega che aveva gettato fuori dalla porta e sorrise.

Camminò per l'orrendo corridoio.

C'erano delle luci ad intervalli regolari,le pareti erano marroni e rovinate.

C'erano tubi arrugginiti che emanavano vapore sulle pareti e sul soffitto

Il Dr Gordon continuò a camminare con il bastone.

Si fermò un secondo,dopo aver fatto molti passi e si mise la mano destra sugli occhi.

La luce accanto a lui si spense all'improvviso.

"Cosa…?"disse Gordon "Devo uscire di qui..."

Uscì in piena notte dalla fabbrica abbandonata,andò in macchina e mise in moto.

Guidò nel buio della notte tranquillamente.

Tornato a casa la moglie gli diede un bacio.

Gordon si mise al computer.

"Io vado a letto."disse lei "Non lavorare fino a tardi stanotte."

"Ho quasi fatto,Ali."disse Gordon.

Gordon guardò un video dove c'era lui che si era appena tagliato il piede e diceva ad Adam che sarebbe tornato.

FLASHBACK

Gordon era stato salvato da John e messo sul letto.

John gli medicava la gamba "Non tentare di sfuggire al dolore.

La sofferenza è quella che ti fa sentire vivo.

Hai avuto una seconda occasione,Dr Gordon.

Dovresti fare tutto il possibile per usarla saggiamente."

Amanda gli mise un panno sulla fronte e apparve anche Hoffman.

"La polizia ha già trovato il corpo di Tapp."disse Hoffman "Se le ricerche stanno per finire,il dottore deve andare dalla sua famiglia il prima possibile."

Arrivò Jil "John,possiamo parlare."

John si allontanò e Gordon prese la mano di Amanda.

"Adam...devi aiutarlo...altrimenti morirà."disse Gordon.

"È...contro le regole."disse lei "Io non posso fare nulla..."

"Ma..."disse Gordon.

"...Mi spiace."disse Amanda.

FINE FLASHBACK

Il giorno dopo il Dr Gordon era in ospedale e mentre stava per salire delle scale arrivarono due agenti di polizia.

"Dr. Gordon?"disse uno di loro.

"Si."disse Gordon "Che succede?"

"Abbiamo alcune domande da farle ."disse il secondo "Deve venire con noi,signore."

"Si,certo,andiamo..."disse Gordon.

I tre salirono in macchina.

"Potete dirmi cosa succede?"disse Gordon che era dietro.

"Sarà informato di tutto alla stazione di polizia."disse il primo agente.

Gordon arrivò davanti alla stazione di polizia,un edificio a due piani rettangolare,arancione.

Arrivato alla stazione di polizia incontro un detective calvo e asiatico.

I due si strinsero la mano.

"Sono felice che lei sia venuto."disse l'ispettore "Spero che il suo aiuto ci sarà prezioso..

Mi segua."

I due si sedettero ad una scrivania e il detective parlò "Confermi queste informazioni,dopo che è sopravvissuto al test di Saw,ha sofferto di un vuoto di memoria."

"Esattamente..."disse Gordon "Dopo che sono strisciato fuori dal bagno.

Mi sono come spento.

Mi sono svegliato il giorno dopo,vicino ad un magazzino nel subborgo.

Le mie ferite erano state curate e l'arto artificiale mi era stato messo."

"Capisco."disse l'ispettore "Conosce questa donna?"

Gordon ebbe la foto di Jill "mm...Si.

È la moglie di John Kramer."

"Può spiegarmi che cosa ci faceva li?"disse l'uomo.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Gordon.

"Le ha lasciato un pacchetto,può dirmi di cosa si stratta?"disse l'uomo.

"Era...la cartella clinica di John Kramer."disse Gordon "Non so perché l'abbia lasciata.

Penso che potrebbe essere una sorta di ricordo di cosa ho passato."

"Jill Tuck è stata trovata morta l'ultima notte,insieme a metà del commissariato."disse l'ispettore"Le ha dato un pacco,il giorno prima di morire,quindi lei è sospettato."

"Quindi sono in stato di arresto…?"disse Gordon.

"Abbiamo trovato scatole che sembrano esplosivi in ogni set-tv."disse lui "Non possiamo intercettarli tutti e ce ne sono sempre di più.

La polizia è impotente.

Se non riusciamo a capire da dove vengono,scoppierà il caos.

Quindi qualsiasi aiuto è ben accolto…

Contiamo su..."

Arrivò un altro "Fisk!

Abbiamo trovato qualcosa.

Stiamo tracciando una seconda fonte di segnali."

"Lei è libero per ora."disse Fisk "Più tardi forse le faremo una visita.

Ci darà quello che Jill Tuck le ha dato.

Non lasci la città."

"Certamente..."disse Gordon.

"È libero di andare."disse l'ispettore.

Gordon uscì dall'edificio e inizio a camminare per la metropoli con il sorriso sulla faccia è un'espressione spensierata pensando "Va tutto bene.

Non hanno prove per incriminarmi e mi sono già disfatto della cassetta.

I giochi sono terminati e va tutto bene.

Tra qualche anno sarà solo un ricordo etichettato come caso irrisolto."

Gordon continuava a camminare per il centro della città affollatissimo e non si accorse che c'erano delle gocce di sangue a terra.

Tra la folla c'erano John Kramer e Amanda.

L'Enigmista aveva il suo solito vestito nero lungo,con l'interno rosso.

"Non perderti mai nella follia."disse John "Ti fa a pezzi l'anima.

Devi imparare a muoverti liberamente tra la folla.

Devi imparare come camminare in mezzo a loro,restando invisibile."

"John,non posso andare avanti."disse Amanda "Aspetta.

Per favore."

"Impara a respirare senza aria."disse John che cadde in ginocchio.

"OH DIO,JOHN!"disse lei che lo soccorse "Non un altro attacco.

Andrà tutto bene.

AIUTO!"

John crollò a terra.

"Per favore...qualcuno..."

La gente continuava a camminare senza vederli.

Godon arrivò davanti ad una grande fila di televisori che erano dentro un negozio e tutti mostravano una nuova trappola.

Anche sui grandi schermi del centro della città apparve la stessa immagine.

C'era una donna nuda,in ginocchio e vista di schiena,con dei tubi collegati alla schiena,tre per ogni scapola,che era a guardare una croce di metallo con dei bracciali per legare le mani e dal soffitto scendeva un'unica luce arancione.

Le pareti della stanza erano sgretolate,vecchie e marroni.

Lei si mise le mani sui buchi che aveva sulla schiena e provò a tirare via i tubi.

La gente era a guardare i televisori dentro il negozio e parlava di un nuovo gioco dell'Enigmista.

"Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?!"pensò Gordon.

La donna trovò un registratore e lo accese.

Si udì la voce di John Kramer "Salve Scarlet…

Starai probabilmente pensando a come sia possibile che una donna come te,che vive la sua vita in modo semplice e senza problemi,e che ha buoni rapporti con tutti i suoi colleghi,possa essere il bersaglio di un assassino.

Hai sempre cercato di rimanere nell'ombra,proteggendo la tua anima innocente e non essere coinvolta dal male.

Ma oggi affronterai il demone che hai ignorato per troppo tempo.

L'unica via per uscire da questo posto passa attraverso sofferenza e dolore.

Questa notte vedrai alcune cose orribili.

Soffrirai vedendo ciascuna di loro,ma solo se le apprendi pienamente,ti verrà data la vita.

Devi conoscere il lato oscuro della vita,che hai cercato di cancellare dalla tua mente per approcciare quello luminoso.

Sei stata scelta per portare alla luce gli elementi dell'imperfezione delle persone.

In più,da quando la polizia ha dichiarato il caso chiuso e gli omicidi sono continuati,hai iniziato ad indagare per tuo conto per capire cosa sta succedendo.

Oggi avrai modo di trovare quella risposta e risolvere l'enigma.

Nella stanza in cui ti trovi,ci sono molti elementi di un puzzle che devi completare.

Completare il puzzle ti aiuterà a capire perché sei qui e ti indicherà la via d'uscita.

Se in cinquanta minuti non trovi la risposta questa stanza verrà sigillata per sempre e rimarrai qui.

Sarai in grado di vincere la lotta con il male nella sua forma pura?

L'ultimo pezzo del puzzle,sei tu.

Che il gioco cominci."

Scarlet aveva una mano sulla fronte,poi fece uno scatto in avanti togliendosi i tubi dalla schiena e urlando.

La polizia aveva stabilito un perimetro nel centro della città,dove veniva proiettato un filmato su tutti i grandi schermi dei palazzi.

C'era Capitan America con lo scudo sulla schiena e il costume rosso,bianco e blu al completo,compresa la maschera e parlò con la polizia"Non è un'operazione usuale.

Tutto il mondo ci sta guardando!

Non possono esserci errori!

Sono stato chiaro?"

Arrivarono diversi agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. in giacca e cravatta,poi arrivarono anche Occhio di Falco e La Vedova Nera con i rispettivi costumi.

La Vedova Nera aveva i capelli ricci,rossi e lunghi fin sotto le spalle.

Aveva una tuta aderente nera che le copriva l'intero corpo,lasciando un'apertura sulla parte davanti del corpo e sull'inizio del petto al centro.

Sui polsi aveva dei bracciali.

Le nocche erano illuminate da energia elettrica blu,da esse partivano delle linee di elettricità che passavano sugli avambracci,andavano sulla schiena,poi passavano sui fianchi,sotto il seno,proseguivano ai lati della pancia e poi scendevano giù per le gambe arrivando fino ai piedi dove si formavano diverse linee.

Aveva un cinghia legata al metà pancia,poi una cintura piena di sacche e due cinghie per gamba,legati a metà coscia con due foderi con all'interno le pistole.

Occhio di Falco aveva i capelli castano chiari.

Indossava una tuta aderente che era viola sul petto e sulla pancia e nera ai fianchi.

Questa tuta arrivava fino all'altezza della vita.

Il braccio sinistro aveva la parte esterna della spalla e del braccio neri,la parte interna viola.

Il braccio destro era scoperto dal bicipite in poi e aveva un bracciale di gomma nera che copriva l'avambraccio collegato ad un guanto che lasciava scoperto il pollice e il mignolo.

Aveva i pantaloni neri e gli stivali neri.

Sulla schiena aveva una faretra nera con dentro delle frecce dello stesso colore e un arco nero nella mano sinistra.

"Steve,abbiamo localizzato la fonte della trasmissione."disse la Vedova Nera"Stanno già andando li."

"Bene."disse Steve "E il secondo segnale?"

"Ci stiamo lavorando."disse la Vedova Nera.

"Va bene,Nat."disse Steve "Informami su tutto.

Per favore ditemi che abbiamo qualche altro indizio."

"Capitano,abbiamo disarmato una bomba."disse uno degli agenti.

Natasha mise la mano sulla trasmittente nell'orecchio "Capitano,una nuova trasmissione è stata appena localizzata."

"Dannazione."disse Steve.

"Magnifico,ci mancava."disse Occhio di Falco.

"Da dove proviene?"disse Steve.

"Da tutta la città."disse Natasha "È come se fossimo caduti in una trappola."

"Non fatelo sapere ai giornalisti."disse Steve "Non dobbiamo creare più panico di quello che già c'è."

In quel momento l'Uomo Ragno stava utilizzando le ragnatele che uscivano dai polsi per muoversi da un palazzo all'altro e si attaccò ad un muro vedendo gli schermi.

L'Uomo Ragno aveva un costume aderente che lo copriva da testa a piedi.

La testa era completamente rossa,con due visiere bianche ovali,con i contorni neri e appuntiti verso l'alto.

Il collo,il petto,la pancia,la parte esterna delle braccia erano rosse e le mani anche.

La parte interna delle braccia,i fianchi le gambe,fino ai polpacci da cui iniziavano gli stivali rossi era di colore blu.

Su tutta la parte rossa c'erano linee bianche che formavano una ragnatela.

"Ma che cosa succede?"disse Spiderman da sotto la maschera.

"Lo sanno già."disse Natasha.

Una giornalista parlava davanti ad una videocamera "Sembra che ne la polizia,ne lo S.H.I.E.L.D. possa controllare la situazione.

Abbiamo fonti che dicono che un'altra vittima sia stata rapita da una persona che era stata dichiarata morta,ossia John Kramer,conosciuto meglio come il serial killer Saw."

"Che cazzo sta succedendo?"disse Occhio di Falco.

Godon andò in una delle fabbriche abbandonate che usava Saw e pensò "Finalmente un po' d'aria.

Riuscì ad aprire una grande porta di legno scolorito.

Entrò e vide che c'era un tavolino,una libreria con delle cartelle,più un altra pila di cartelle sulla scrivania.

Appena entrato la sua gamba urto un filo che si spezzò e una registrazione partì,dopo che la porta alle sue spalle fu chiusa.

"Molti di voi sono parte di un puzzle umano,che verrà completato questa notte."disse Saw "Tutto il mio lavoro ha portato a questo.

Questa volta la cura sarà completata.

La stanza dove ti trovi è stata un rifugio per te per molto tempo.

Ma questa volta,solo se analizzerai il materiale che ti ho portato,potrai lasciare questa stanza.

Farai meglio a sbrigarti.

Presto l'ossigeno finirà.

Questa notte,la storia sarà scritta.

La tua vita dipende dalla decisione che prenderete.

Sarai capace di affrontare i tuoi peccati?

Che il gioco finale cominci."

Gordon si sedette e vide che le cartelline parlavano di tutte le vittime del caso.

Scarlet si era coperta con un lungo telo bianco.

Una volta alzata vide che sul soffitto c'erano decine di tubi con appesi delle cartelline con sopra i nomi delle vittime di Saw.

Nella sua mente echeggiavano le parole di Saw "Sei stata scelta per dare alla luce l'evidenza dell'imperfezione delle persone.

Nella stanza dove ti trovi,ci sono molti elementi del puzzle che devi completare.

Completare il puzzle ti aiuterà a capire perché sei qui e ti mostrerà la via per uscire."

Lei guardò in alto e vide che la luce scendeva da una apertura bloccata da sbarre,poi vide una lavagna con dei fogli attaccati sopra e altre cartelline che erano a terra.

Lei si mise a guardare quelle cartelline e pensò a quello che diceva Saw "Se in 50 minuti non avrai la soluzione questa stanza verrà sigillata per sempre e tu resterai qui.

Sarai in grado di vincere contro il male nella sua forma più pura?

L'ultimo pezzo del puzzle sei tu."

Il Dr. Gordon stava mettendo dei fogli sul muro in modo da poterli vedere bene e poi vide uno schermo dove c'era Hoffman dentro la stanza.

FLASHBACK

John Kramer era in sala d'attesa e l'infermiera lo condusse dal Dr. Gordon.

"Buon giorno,mi chiamo John Kramer."disse Saw "Sono venuto per i risultati degli esami medici."

"Si...si sieda pure."disse Gordon e lo fece anche lui "Mi spiace dirglielo,ma...abbiamo diagnosticato un tumore al lobo frontale."

"...quando mi operate?..."disse John.

"Mi spiace,signor Kramer."disse Gordon "Questo tipo di tumore non è operabile.

Cresce in modo irregolare e le cellule del cancro si dividono per tutto il tempo.

Qualsiasi cosa che provassimo a fare,provocherebbe una terribile reazione."

"Quanto tempo mi rimane?"disse John.

"Beh,è difficile da dire."disse Gordon "Ma se devo fare una diagnosi positiva,direi diversi mesi.

Mi spiace molto.

Non c'è nulla che posso fare.

Ora mi scusi,ma devo andare ad una riunione importante.

Le daremo tutta l'assistenza medica che le serve."

"Va ben,grazie."disse John che uscì.

FINE FLASHBACK

Gordon era seduto al tavolo e fissava il vuoto,poi si scosse all'improvviso"FANCULO!"

Il dottore batté il pugno sinistro sul tavolo "Deve esserci qualche schema qui..."

Scarlet mise alcuni fogli sulla lavagna ,poi prese dei fogli da dentro le buste,li mise sulla lavagna,poi prese un quaderno ed iniziò a leggerlo stando in piedi.

Gordon vide una cassa di attrezzi che dentro aveva materiale medico,la aprì e divenne estremamente nervoso,mettendosi le mani tra i capelli.

FLASHBACK

Una sera Amanda,l'aiutante di Saw,tornò nella fabbrica,con una felpa ed un cappuccio,poi si mise sul letto e aprì lo zaino.

Dallo zaino prese una siringa,ma John le afferrò la mano e la bloccò.

"AMANDA!"disse John "FERMA!"

"Lascia che lo faccia...per favore...per l'ultima volta...lascia che lo faccia."disse lei che era disperata.

"La tua lotta interna ti fa a pezzi."disse John "Non lasciare che il male controlli la tua anima.

Devi imparare come combattere con le tenebre che vogliono distruggere il tuo cuore.

Tu hai un'anima innocente e bellissima."

"Scusa."disse lei "Scusa."

"Aspettami qui."disse lui che si allontanò e poi tornò con la cassetta degli attrezzi medici"Il mio tempo è destinato a finire presto.

Quando sarò morto,dovrai combattere da sola contro i tuoi demoni.

La sofferenza psichica è solo una soluzione temporanea.

Ma con il sangue è un'altra cosa.

FINE FLASHBACK

Scarlet era seduta a terra in un angolo con le mani sulla testa.

Gordon era seduto al tavolo,poi si alzò e prese dalla libreria un quaderno con su scritto "Amanda."

Si sedette e lo lesse.

Andando avanti nella struttura,sorpassò una porta chiusa poi vide un lettino,con sopra il pupazzo usato dall'enigmista e i cadaveri dei suoi due aiutanti che erano seduti schiena contro schiena e legati dal del filo per cucire.

Dietro il lettino,sullo sporco muro di mattini, c'era un cerchio rosso.

"Mio Dio..."disse Gordon.

Gordon andò a sentire i polsi di entrambi "Gesù…

Questo non doveva succedere..."

Trovò un registratore e lo accese "Salve, .

Se stai sentendo questa cassetta,hai fallito il tuo test.

Lasciare un uomo a morire una volta può essere un errore.

Ma questa volta hai deciso di fare lo stesso,distruggendo tutto quello che ho cercato di insegnarti.

L'uomo che hai giudicato è,come anche lo sei tu,la migliore prova che i miei metodi sono inefficaci.

Entrambi siete vincolati da una caratteristica,che è la vostra volontà di sopravvivere.

Entrambi siete gli schiavi dei vostri peccati.

Avete rinnegato la vostra vera natura…"

Gordon proseguì e andò nella stanza dove era rinchiuso Hoffman e accese le luci.

"Alzati."disse Gordon "Dobbiamo fermare questo gioco che tu hai cominciato.

Non hai idea di quello che sta succedendo e di quali implicazioni comporta..."

Hoffman era a terra e non si muoveva.

"ALZATI!"disse Gordon toccandolo con il bastone.

Hoffman si alzò "Sei già morto!

BRUTTO BASTARDO!

TU AMMAZZO!"

Hofman tentò di sferrare un colpo "MUORI!"

Gordon si spostò ed indietreggio.

Hoffman non poté raggiungerlo a causa delle catena.

"Adesso calmati."disse Gordon "Non sono qui per fare a botte con te."

"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca,fottuto storpio!"urlò Hoffman furioso "Non intendo fare parte del tuo sciocco gioco!

Lasciami andare via!"

Gordon era indietreggiato al lato opposto della stanza.

"Come avete fatto a organizzare questo gioco?"disse Gordon.

"Di cosa stai parlando?"disse Hoffman "Non sai nulla del suo gioco.

Non sei Saw e non lo sarai mai!

Quindi smettila con questa stronzata!"

Gordon prese un registratore e lo accese "Lasciare un uomo a morire una volta può essere un errore.

Ma questa volta hai scelto volutamente di farlo,distruggendo tutto quello ho cercato di insegnarti.

L'uomo che hai giudicato è,come lo sei tu,la prova migliore che i miei metodi sono inefficienti."

"Come vedi,siamo entrambi invischiati nello stesso gioco."disse Gordon.

"Da quello che ricordo,sei stato tu a rinchiudermi qui."disse Hoffman.

"Si."disse Gordon "Ma poi è iniziato il vero casino.

Non so cosa sta succedendo.

Tu gestivi il gioco,no?"

Gordon si sedette "Tu sei l'unico ad essere sopravvissuto.

Gli altri sono morti!

Quindi hai creato tu il test di Scarlet?

Come faccio a fermarlo?"

"Non so niente di questo test del cazzo."disse Hoffman "Non ho mai sentito parlare di nessuno che si chiamo così.

Quindi,penso che dovresti ascoltare quello che dice questo psicopatico morto e lasciarmi andare!"

"Se non sei stato tu...allora,chi altri può fare una cosa del genere?"disse Gordon.

"Non lo so e non me ne importa."disse Hoffman "Ora dammi le chiavi per togliermi questa cazzo di catena!"

Gordon si alzò e gli puntò addosso una pistola "Lo farò,ma prima devi aiutarmi a risolvere questo disastro.

Ci deve essere una ragione se Saw mi ha mandato qui da te.

Le nostre vite dipendono da questo."

"Te l'ho detto non che non so niente di questo test."disse Hoffman "Che altro vuoi che ti dica?"

"Voglio che tu mi dica chi c'è dietro tutto questo e lo farai!"disse Gordon.

"Sai anche tu che noi due siamo gli unici superstiti,lo hai detto poco fa."disse Hoffman. "Forse sono stati quegli altri due che erano con te?"

"No,sono morti."disse Gordon "Li ho trovati poco fa."

"Metti via quel giocattolo."disse Hoffman.

L'altro abbassò la pistola "Forse sarò pazzo,ma...penso che sia Amanda Young.

Hoffman rise "Questa è la cosa più stupida che potevi pensare.

Quella puttana è morta."

"Come fai ad esserne sicuro?"disse Gordon.

"Ho letto il rapporto finale."disse Hoffman "È stata dichiarata morta per dissanguamento."

"Ma non hai visto il corpo..."disse Gordon.

"E allora?!"disse Hoffman "Non è importante."

"Quando Strahm è uscito da quella stanza ,io l'ho portata via."disse Gordon"Erano le ultime istruzioni di John.

L'FBI ha trovato solo il suo sangue.

Insieme alla testimonianza di Strahm è stato sufficiente per dichiararla morta.

Ecco perché il rapporto diceva questo..."

"Aspetta un attimo."disse Hoffman "Quindi stai cercando di dirmi che hai nascosto il suo corpo senza nessuna ragione?

Hai idea di quanto stupida sia questa azione?"

"John mi aveva dato queste istruzioni."disse Gordon "Mi sono accertato che fosse morta prima di lasciarla nel posto che mi aveva indicato.

Ed era morta,non avevo dubbi.

So che sembra stupido,ma è l'unica spiegazione a cui posso pensare per ora.

Chi altri potrebbe sapere di me e di questo posto."

"Smettila di agire come se fossi un cretino e lasciami andare!"disse Hoffman "Ti darò una morte rapida e indolore."

"Se vogliamo uscire da qui vivi,dobbiamo concentrarci su..."disse Gordon.

"No."disse Hoffman "Sono stufo di questo discorso ipocrita dall'oltretomba.

Non so chi cazzo ci sia dietro ne che stia succedendo.

Davvero non sai chi c'è dietro..."

"Già."disse Gordon.

"Allora ricominciamo..."disse Hoffman "Cosa è successo quando sei uscito fuori da qui?"

"Te l'ho detto."disse Gordon "Qualcuno ha iniziato un nuovo gioco,con metodi,obbiettivi e mezzi che non ho mai visto.

Poi ho trovato i cadaveri dei miei due assistenti.

In più qualcuno mi ha imprigionato qui,chiudendo la porta alle mie spalle.

Non ho visto nessuno.

Ma c'è qualcosa…

Penso che potrebbe esser lei.

"Smetti di parlare di quella puttana."disse Hoffman "Amanda è morta e la cosa divertente è che anche tu hai detto.

E oltre a questo,è impossibile che Saw potesse riporre fiducia in un'assassina.

Per lui era come Obi,Zepp e gli altri.

Gli faceva fare il lavoro sporco."

"Non pensi che John,magari sapesse che stavi pensando di..."disse Gordon.

"Ho infastidito quella cagna fin dall'inizio."disse Hoffman "Non se n'è accorto."

"Non credo che tu sia così stupido da pensarlo..."disse Gordon "John sapeva ogni cosa fin dall'inizio…

Ricordi il test di Troy?

È iniziato tutto con con lui.

Non hai pensato che era Saw ad aver organizzato il test,non Amanda?"

FLASHBACK

"Devi...infilarli più a fondo."disse Gordon "Sarà molto più difficile toglierli.

Se vuoi posso aiutarti."

"Faccio da solo,grazie."disse John.

Poco tempo dopo John era seduto ad un tavolo e Hofman era in piedi accanto a lui mostrando un foglio "Lo ha lasciato li a morire.

Non aveva possibilità di fuga.

La porta era bloccata.

Ti avevo detto che era una cattiva cosa lavorare con questa drogata maledetta.

Non sarebbe dovuto morire."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Sapeva tutto fin dall'inizio."disse Gordon.

Scarlet aveva messo molti fogli sulla lavagna e si metteva una mano tra i capelli.

Gli uomini dello S.H.I.E.L. le tute aderenti nere e i fucili,erano entrati dentro un edificio abbandonato.

Con loro c'erano Capitan America,Natasha e Occhio di Falco.

Entrarono trovarono la stanza buia e la donna morta,sulla croce con un lenzuolo che la copriva.

"C'è qualcosa che non va."disse Steve.

FLASHBACK

Le videocamere dentro la stanza di Scarlet si spensero e una porta si aprì.

Apparve John sulla porta accompagnato da Amanda.

"Aspetterò qui."disse Amanda.

"Congratulazioni Scarlet."disse John che si avvicinò "Sei libera di andare."

Lui si avvicinò e lei si coprì con il panno.

"Scarlett...tu puoi ancora fermarlo."disse John "C'è ancora tempo..."

Lei raccolse un coltello a terra,poi John uscì.

La videocamera si riaccese.

FINE FLASHBACK

La gente vide che la donna si tagliò le vene,si diede un coltellata al fianco,poi cadde a terra,si rialzò e si mise sulla croce.

Nel video comparve Amanda.

"Ehi,guarda,penso che sia l'apprendista di Saw?!"disse un uomo che guardava i video tra la folla.

"Che sta facendo?"disse un altra.

"La polizia ci ha mentito su di lei!"disse un altro "Ci avevano detto che era morta."

Amanda coprì il corpo con il lenzuolo,poi le scese una lacrima e si mise le mani sul volto andando via."

Steve interruppe la trasmissione "Dov'è la squadra 2?"

Gordon si era per sbaglio avvicinato a Hoffman e lui riuscì a trafiggergli la parte del collo sotto la mascella con il coltello.

"MUORI!"urlò Hoffman,mentre l'altro cadde a terra.

Hoffman gli prese la pistola e iniziò a cercare la chiave della catena.

In quel momento arrivò la SWAT della polizia e tutti i loro fucili erano puntati su Hoffman che si puntò la pistola alla testa e si suicidò.

Qualche tempo dopo alla tv,Steve veniva intervistato.

"Allora,tutti vogliono sapere cosa sta succedendo..."disse un uomo.

"Lo capisco e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ce la sta mettendo tutta."disse Steve.

"Quindi non avete ancora una risposta per quanto accaduto in questi ultimi giorni?"disse una donna.

"Purtroppo no."disse Steve "Non ne abbiamo idea."

FLASHBACK

La videocamera dentro la stanza di Scarlet si spense e John entrò trovandola coperta dal lenzuolo e sulla croce.

Si allontanò e si mise sulla porta afferrando la maniglia per chiuderla e dicendo:"Game Over."


	66. MOONDRAGON:IL DESTINO DELL'UNIVERSO

MOONDRAGON:IL DESTINO DELL'UNIVERSO

2006

FLASHBACK

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATHER DOUGAS

"Tecnicamente parlando,sono un'immigrata.

E dal punto di vista dell'ufficio immigrazione anche clandestina.

I miei genitori si conobbero all'università di Pietroburgo dove lui insegnava astrofisica e lei matematica applicata."

Un uomo guardava le stelle con un telescopio,vicino ad un fiume,mentre una donna,con i capelli rossastri e una pelliccia bianca camminava sul ponte.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATER

"Mia madre si innamorò di lui quando lo trovò semi assiderato e fissava le stelle."

Lei rimase a guardarlo "Ehi.

Che sta facendo?"

"Non è meraviglioso?"disse lui "Questa notte il cielo e meravigliosamente pieno di miracoli."

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATER

"Mia madre non parlava mai molto di quei tempi,ma mia zia Nina mi raccontava di mio padre."

Tempo dopo i due erano nella stressa casa e lui era seduto vicino alla finestra a guardare il cielo.

"Ah,Max."disse lei.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATER

"Si chiamava Maximilian Jobs ed era il figlio di un diplomatico inglese che vedeva sempre il meglio nelle persone."

La donna mise la sua mano sopra il telescopio.

"È il mio turno."disse lei porgendo una scatoletta con dentro della crema.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATER

"Sarei potuta essere anch'io come mio padre,ma forse quello che è successo ai miei genitori mi porta ad aspettare sempre il peggio dagli altri."

"Ciao,piccola Jupiter."disse lui "Come sta la bambina?"

"Non possiamo chiamarla con il nome di un pianeta..."

"Non un pianeta,il pianeta."disse lui mentre metteva la crema sulla pancia della donna "Il più grande,il più straordinario pianeta del sistema solare.

Lei è la nostra Jupiter."

"Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere per chiamarla Jupiter."disse lei "La chiameremo Heater."

"Presto scoprirai che tua madre sa essere terribilmente irragionevole alle volte."disse lui"Ma,fortunatamente per noi,è molto sensibile al fascino particolare."

In quel momento entrarono degli uomini armati che colpirono lui e rapinarono la casa.

Uno prese il telescopio e l'uomo lo afferrò.

"Il telescopio no!"disse quello lui e l'altro gli sparò uccidendolo.

Una nave era sul mare di notte.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATER

"Mia madre si chiuse nel dolore,spinse chiunque fuori dalla sua vita,tranne la sorella.

La donna stava partorendo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATER

"E da qualche parte in mezzo all'atlantico...spinse fuori anche me."

La bambina nacque.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATER

"Sono nata senza una paese,senza una casa.

Senza un padre."

La madre si mise sul ponte della nave di notte e indicò il cielo con il dito e aveva la bambina in braccio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATER

"E Giove in transito sul mio ascendente."

FINE FLASHBACK.

Heater aveva i capelli castani,legati con una coda di cavallo ed era sul balcone in un appartamento di un grattacielo in una grande città.

Indossava una maglietta azzurra e pantaloni neri.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATER

"Secondo mia Zia,questo significa che sono destinata a grandi cose.

E che troverò l'amore della mia vita."

"Eccomi."disse Heater che si stava provando un orecchino e raggiunse la zia.

"Hai finito il bagno?"disse la zina.

"Non ancora."disse Heater.

"Abbiamo ancora un'altra casa stasera."disse la zia.

"Si,faccio in un attimo."disse Heater che andò nel bagno a pulire il water con lo spazzolone.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HEATER

"Qual'è il problema dell'astrologia?

Che sono tutte cazzate."

Su un pianeta alieno c'era una città super avanzata che era vuota e distrutta.

Gli abitanti erano diventati polvere blu o giacevano a terra morti.

Su un ponte c'erano due eterni che camminavano.

Il primo era un uomo con capelli rossi,corti,con la riga in mezzo.

Aveva una placca di metallo che,dai lati della testa, andava verso l'inizio del naso formando una punta,mentre sui lati passava sulle tempie e poi scendeva verso il basso,passava sugli zigomi e poi andava verso i lati della bocca.

Da sotto la linea di metallo che passava sugli zigomi partiva un costume aderente rosso che copriva il collo e la zona intorno al collo e aveva i bordi marroni.

Dalla parte frontale partivano delle cinghie marroni che passavano sotto le ascelle,la parte iniziale delle spalle era nera,con anche la zona sotto le ascelle e la parte più interna dei bicipiti.

La parte frontale delle spalle era rossa,come anche la parte esterna dei bicipiti e metà degli avambracci.

Aveva una spilla d'oro a triangolo incrociato con la punta verso il basso sulla spalla,cera una linea marrone verticale che passava sulla parte esterna del bicipite fin sotto al gomito,poi da metà dell'avambraccio partiva un guanto bianco che copriva anche le mani.

C'era una placca d'oro che copriva gli avambracci divisa in due parti,una superiore e una inferiore.

Quella superiore era fatta da placche orizzontali,la parte sotto aveva un buco ovale al centro.

I pettorali e la parte centrale della pancia erano bianche con i contorni marroni,mentre i fianchi erano rossi.

All'altezza della vita aveva una linea marrone che andava prima verso l'alto,sui fianchi,poi in orizzontale,poi in basso e poi in orizzontale sul davanti e sul dietro.

Le gambe erano nere fino e poco prima del ginocchio,poi c'erano due fasce d'oro e una tuta aderente bianca che percorreva la gamba fino al piede incluso.

AI lati del ginocchio c'erano due linee d'oro verticali con due linee orizzontali che le univano passando dietro,sotto il ginocchio c'era una linea d'oro orizzontale,poi,sulla parte posteriore del polpaccio c'era una linea d'oro orizzontale,poi due linee che andavano verso il basso restringendosi e arrivando ad una linea d'oro orizzontale sulla caviglia,il tallone,la punta delle scarpe era d'oro,poi c'era una linea d'oro orizzontale poco prima della punta,il resto era bianco.

L'altra era una donna di tre metri,con la pelle viola.

Aveva l'elmo che copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

Tutta la parte dell'elmo più vicina alla pelle e agli era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno alla linea l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro che percorreva la testa formando una piccolissima punta sulla parte posteriore del cranio,poi sopra di essa c'era un'altra placca che seguiva l'altra,curvandosi leggermente,formando una punta un po' più grande,e infine c'era una placca d'oro che copriva le tempie,percorreva la testa curvandosi,poi aveva una punta diretta all'indietro e leggermente verso l'alto,più lunga delle altre due.

La parte dell'elmo che copriva le guance,e si dirigeva in avanti,finendo in modo piatto,aveva la parte superiore d'oro, che percorreva in orizzontale le guance e aveva una piccola punta aderente all'elmo che superava la placca che copriva le tempie,mentre la parte bassa della placca che copriva le guance era blu,come la parte posteriore dell'elmo.

Il volto della donna era molto bello,con gli occhi verdi,ma aveva il mento piano di linee verticali,ad intervalli regolari e tre di esse percorrevano il viso in modo obliquo andando verso gli occhi e passando sopra di essi.

Il colore della pelle era viola e gli occhi erano verde chiaro.

Il fisico della donna aveva i muscoli scolpiti,ma era slanciata.

La parte centrale del collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,poi c'era placca d'oro sulla parte centrale del petto,che aveva la parte centrale che si allungava verso il basso e arrivava in mezzo al seno.

Questa placca era attaccata ad una maglietta di gomma blu,aderente che arrivava poso sopra l'ombelico davanti e fino alla vita dietro.

I lati superiori di questa maglietta erano d'oro,la parte che passava sulle spalle era d'oro alle estremità e blu al centro.

Le braccia e le spalle erano scoperte ed erano con una muscolatura scolpita,anche se poco sviluppata,c'erano quattro linee che partivano dalla spalla,passavano sul bicipite,poi passavano sul gomito e infine sul dorso dell'avambraccio.

Le mani avevano delle dita con unghie leggermente appuntite.

Le ascelle e la parte superiore dei fianchi era scoperta e c'erano tre linee che andavano verso in seno e poi ce n'erano altre tra per lato,che percorrevano i lati della pancia.

Aveva una cintura marrone,con le estremità d'oro,da cui partivano varie linee,e dei pantaloni di gomma d'oro,poi c'erano degli stivali d'oro che partivano dal ginocchio.

"Come si chiamava questo pianeta?"disse lei.

"Zalentar mi pare."disse lui "Hai mai visto una mietitura?"

"Oh,no."disse lei "Mai.

Ma so che non provano dolore.

È piuttosto da mortali da quel che dicono."

"Ci sono tecnici e funzionari a garantire che tutto si svolga secondo il codice però... può essere molto toccante."disse lui.

"Ora parli come nostra madre."disse lei.

"Sai,è strano che tu non abbia mai assistito."disse lui "Ha distrutto vari mondi."

"Si,ma non provo piacere nell'uccidere."disse lei "Sai che dietro c'è un motivo."

In quel momento Thanos apparve sul posto uscendo da un portale.

Era alto tre metri,con una muscolatura massiccia.  
Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.  
Gli occhi dell'essere erano azzurri.  
Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.  
L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.  
Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.  
L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.  
La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.  
Il collo e le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro,che aveva una serie di linee e anche diversi pezzi fusi in uno.  
La placca che copriva le spalle aveva delle punte rivolte verso l'alto.  
Sotto di esse la corazza che copriva le spalle era d'oro e arrivava fino al gomito,coprendo la parte esterna delle braccia,mentre la parte interna era coperta dalla corazza blu,fino ai polsi.  
La placca dorata però aveva una linea che passava sulla parte blu.  
La parte esterna degli avambracci aveva una placca d'oro.  
Le mani viola erano scoperte e non avevano unghie,ma le dita erano leggermente appuntite.

Il petto aveva una corazza blu scuro,che aveva diverse linee,ma al centro del petto c'era una linea dorata che arrivava ad una placca d'oro situata alla vita.  
Dalla placca d'oro superiore partivano due piccole placche che erano ai lati dei pettorali e si fermavano dopo poco.  
Su quelle placche ne erano appoggiate altre di colore viola che scendevano fin sotto la vita e formavano un gonnellino che si trovava solo sul davanti ed era nero nel centro.  
Anche sui fianchi c'erano due placche viola che poi si univano al gonnellino.  
Le gambe erano ricoperte da una placca viola spento,poi dal ,ginocchio in giù,c'era la corazza d'oro che comprendeva anche gli scarponi.

"Molti di loro vivono una vita miserabile,la nostra non è altro che pietà."disse Thanos.

Il ragazzo fece un leggero inchino "Thanos,grazie di aver risposto all'adunata.

Stavamo ammirando il risultato del tuo ultimo successo.

Ottimo lavoro fratello."

"Il casato degli Eterni di Titano continua a prosperare,nonostante tu sperperi la tua eredità fratello."disse Thanos.

" Sai ultimamente ti vedo un po' provato."disse il ragazzo "Forse il successo non ti si addice molto."

"Tu invece stai bene."disse Thanos "Il fallimento forse si addice te."

" Da mamma hai ereditato il senso per gli affari,ma io ho il suo cuore."disse il ragazzo.

"E cosa resta a me?"disse lei.

"La sua bellezza."disse lui.

"Non direi."disse lei.

"Giusto...ma almeno ti ha dato il suo umorismo."disse lui.  
"O la sua sfortuna in amore."disse lei.

"La tua ossessione,vuoi dire."disse Eros "Un'ossessione che tanto costa a tutti,ma che per te vale così tanto da usare energia divina per distruggere intere civiltà.

Solo per quel motivo."

"Se è in arrivo uno dei tuoi panegirici,Eros, ho cose più importanti da fare."disse Thanos che stava per voltarsi.

"È stato il suo compleanno di recente."disse Eros "Sai che sono un sentimentale.

Ho sfogliato vecchi documenti di nostra madre e ho trovato la descrizione di un pianeta dove gli elementi personificati si sono ritirati in dimensioni spirituali.

Lei lo definiva la più rara e meravigliosa proprietà che avesse mai posseduto.

Se non sbaglio la chiamava..."

"Terra."disse Thanos.

"Terra."disse Eros "Faceva parte della tua eredità,giusto?

Mi ha colpito molto la descrizione e mi chiedevo se ci fosse,per caso,la possibilità che tu te ne privassi..."

"Eros,hai consultato a fondo la lista?"disse lei "Quel pianeta vale più delle tue proprietà messe assieme."

"Ah,si?"disse lui stupito "Davvero non ne avevo idea."

"Terraxia."disse Thanos.

"Thanos."disse lei.

Thanos si voltò,fece alcuni passi ed aprì il portale scomparendo.

Heater dormiva di notte

Alle 4.45 una donna si svegliò e spense la sveglia,poi accese la luce "Heater,svegliati."

"Si."disse lei sotto le coperte.

Poco tempo dopo erano a pulire un bagno,poi lei andò a pulire delle scale e lo stesso successe i giorni seguenti.

Una notte un uomo con un lungo cappotto nero camminava in un vicolo.

Aveva i capelli neri,tirati all'indietro,corti,le orecchie appuntite leggermente,barba e baffi.

Su un tetto vi era una donna simile ad un'orientale che lo osservava.

Aveva i capelli blu,racchiusi in due trecce sui lati e le punte erano viola.

Indossava una giacca di pelle nera,una gonna corta di pelle nera,stivali neri.

Dietro di lei arrivò un uomo di colore con pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e braccia scoperte.

L'uomo aveva i capelli al centro della fronte e della testa,barba e baffi.

"Maledizione."disse l'uomo.

"Te l'avevo detto."disse quella con i capelli blu.

Nell'occhio destro dell'essere apparvero circonferenze energetiche elettriche e circuiti e l'uomo riuscì a vedere più da vicino quello che camminava nel vicolo e ad avere uno scanner del suo corpo.

"È un licatante."disse l'uomo e ne arrivò un altro,bianco,vestito in modo simile ai due ma con abiti lunghi,braccia scoperte e guanti.

Aveva i capelli neri e un occhio di metallo.

"Un altro cacciatore."disse quello con l'occhio di metallo.

"Ed ex legionario."disse lei.

"Tu come lo sai?"disse quello con l'occhio meccanico.

"Gli anfibi."disse lei.

L'uomo nel vicolo aveva degli stivali di metallo.

Lui mise un oggetto di metallo circolare,con tre sfere collegate alla circonferenza più esterna,su una porta di metallo e l'oggetto iniziò ad emettere delle scariche elettriche e a roteare,si allargò e formò un portale.

"C'era un cacciatore nella legione."disse quello con la pelle scura "Una leggenda.

Scovava qualsiasi obbiettivo."

"Non mi importa chi o cosa sia."disse quello con l'occhio meccanico "Vuole la nostra taglia."

La donna si mosse e si mise su un oggetto simile ad una moto,ma senza ruote e con un propulsore dietro,si sollevò in volo e divenne invisibile.

L'uomo era entrato dentro una stanza dove c'era un archivio e stava guardando dei fogli,li annusò ed ebbe delle visioni.

La moto della donna riapparve nel vicolo,mentre gli altri due si mossero a piedi con delle pistole enormi.

L'uomo estrasse una pistola e,da una placca di metallo e circuiti sull'avambraccio materializzò uno scudo di energia verde compiuterizzato,poi dalla manica uscirono dei pulsanti che furono cliccati da delle dita e sotto gli stivali di metallo si accese una luce bianca,che lo sollevò a mezz'aria,poi iniziò a correre verso la porta,la sfondo con lo scudo ed iniziò a sparare.

Quello con l'occhio meccanico si nascose dietro una colonna,mentre l'altro aprì il fuoco.

L'uomo con lo scudo si mosse verso una parete e poi andò verso l'alto sparando,ma mancando il bersaglio,poi volò su una scala di metallo e quello con l'occhio finto sparò diversi colpi e lo stesso fece quella sulla moto volante che utilizzò delle armi ai lati dell'oggetto,poi lui spicco un salto e colpì quello con l'occhio finto,poi saltò da una parte all'altra tentando di colpire gli altri e alla fine fuggì.

Quella sulla moto preferì non inseguirlo e atterrò.

"È lui."disse quello di colore "Dev'essere lui."

"Dovremmo avvertire il dio Thanos."disse lei.

"Si dovremmo farlo,ma..."disse quello di colore che vide che l'altro si rialzava "...tu ti fidi di me?"

Su un pianeta lontano c'era una gigantesca vallata di enormi spuntoni di roccia e montagne con sopra vegetazione rossa e sotto vi era l'acqua con delle cascate.

Su una di queste alture vi era un palazzo immenso fatto da cupole in cima a da torri,e costruzioni di metallo.

Dentro vi era Terraxia che indossava un'armatura completa.

L'elmo copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

La parte dell'elmo più vicina agli occhi era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro appuntita che percorreva la testa,poi c'era un'altra placca che copriva le tempie,scendeva verso il basso fino a coprire le guance,aveva una punta che andava in basso poco vicina agli occhi e aveva un'altra punta in alto leggermente curvata all'interno.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima della pelle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

Il seno era coperto da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

Dietro di lei c'erano delle donne con abiti lunghi,verdi e delle placche d'oro in testa con delle piume o forme diverse.

Il vestito lasciava scoperta la parte del petto,la pancia e la parte centrale della gamba destra.

La dea parlava con un essere dal volto peloso,umanoide in un abito lungo.

"La faccenda va trattata con delicatezza."disse Terraxia.

"Capisco,dea Terraxia."disse l'uomo e due donne simili a terrestri le fecero un inchino.

Avevano un tessuto nero sulla testa,con i bordi d'oro e il corpo coperto da una tuta aderente azzurra,con linee orizzontali nere.

C'erano anche dei robot che portavano dei vassoi.

I due,seguiti dalle donne,con abiti diversi,arrivarono su un balcone.

"Thanos ed Eros non devono sospettare il mio coinvolgimento."disse Terraxia.

"Certo,sacra padrona."disse lui.

"Possiamo fidarci dei cacciatori?"disse Terraxia.

"La fiducia è un'illusione maestà."disse lui "Io credo solo all'interesse reciproco.

Loro vogliono un'altra vita,noi glie la offriamo."

"Sigla l'accordo."disse Terraxia.

L'essere prese uno schermo con i lati di metallo e ci cliccò sopra.

Vicino alla nube di polveri di un buco nero c'era un'astronave allungata.

La parte davanti era allungata verso l'alto,sembrava fatta d'oro e aveva un vetro sulla parte superiore fatto a triangolo rovesciato.

La parte finale dell'astronave sembrava una coda con una punta alla fine.

Aveva dei ponti di energia sui lati e sulle parti superiori che collegavano quattro protuberanze che erano piatte e a semi ellisse.

Nella scia di polveri che andava verso il buco nero vi era Thanos che era fermo nel vapore in movimento e indossava solo un gonnellino bianco all'altezza della vita.

Si voltò e andò verso l'astronave.

La navetta aprì un portale verso Giove vi passò dentro e il portale di luce gialla si chiuse.

Thanos era immerso nell'acqua e uscendo vide il pianeta Giove dal vetro.

Quando il suo corpo toccava l'acqua,si formava una luce azzurra.

L'astronave si avvicinò alla macchia rossa del pianeta e vi entrò dentro arrivando in una gigantesca struttura,con delle travi di metallo immense che formavano una gabbia di metallo e vetro con dentro una città fatta con una tecnologia super avanzata.

Un essere poco alto,con capelli bianchi,legati un una lunga treccia dietro la schiena,con un cappotto nero e lungo si diresse verso il mezzo.

Aveva la pelle pallida e le orecchie appunta.

Accanto a lui c'erano degli esseri con a forma di rettile,bipedi,con il muso da coccodrillo,le ali,la coda,una tuta aderente addosso e delle pistole.

Le struttura dove camminavano era fatta di colonne nere larghe alla base e strette al centro,con delle statue dentro delle aperture nelle colonne e simboli e linee d'oro su di esse.

Thanos scese dal mezzo su di un carro d'oro,senza ruote,con dei propulsori sotto e con davanti metà di una persona collegata al carro da dei fili e coperta d'oro.

Dietro di lui c'erano una serie di uomini in tuta aderente rossa,con dei caschi e ai lati persone con tuta aderente blu.

I primi indossavano dei mantelli rossi che coprivano anche il corpo,mentre i secondi avevano un mantello blu sulla schiena.

Thanos indossava un abito nero,lungo che lasciava scoperte le braccia che avevano i gomiti sui bracciali d'oro del carro,che aveva la parte posteriore simile ad un trono,e le mani incrociate.

"Ben tornato,dio Thanos."disse l'essere facendo un inchino "Da troppo tempo non ho l'onore."

"Non ho attraversato la vastità dello spazio per le sue adulazioni,signor Night."disse Thanos.

"Ma certo signore."disse Night "Ho verificato l'energia spirituale.

Non abbiamo buone notizie."

"Io penso che Eros sappia della ricorrenza."disse Thanos.

"Le mie spie colgono voci,ma non possono confermare."disse Night.

"Quindi ha la sua impronta spirituale,ma non ha lei."disse Thanos.

"Signor Scalikan."disse Night e il capo dei rettili alati si avvicinò.

"I sorveglianti hanno rintracciato l'impronta in una clinica."disse Scalikan "Hanno esaminato ogni indizio.

Abbiamo in nome.

Heverdeen.

Katrin Everdeen."

"Che Katrin Everdeen sia trovata."disse Thanos "E infine uccisa."

L'amica di Heater,una donna bionda,si trovava con solo il reggiseno e gli slip davanti allo specchio,guardando i vestiti.

"Classico o moderno?"disse lei.

"Katrin ho finito."disse Heater.

"Oh,Jupiter!"disse lei "Mi dai una mano?"

"Wow."disse lei "Qual'è l'occasione?"

"Penso che il mio ragazzo mi chiederà di sposarlo."disse Katrin.

"E tu lo vuoi sposare?"disse Heater.

"Heater..."disse lei prendendo altri vestiti "È il numero 8 degli scapoli più ricchi sotto i 30 anni.

Parla cinese e tedesco."

"Gran curriculum."disse Heater.

"Si,è come essere Cenerentola,no?"disse Katrin.

"Certo."disse Heater.

"E allora perché mi viene da vomitare?"disse Katrin mettendosi sul letto.

"Ah,non mi ricordo la parte in cui cenerentola vomita."disse Heater sedendosi accanto a lei "A me pare che ballasse solo con certi topini."

"Ti sei mai in innamorata,Heater."disse Katrin.

"Sai,mia madre dice che l'amore è solo una favoletta per ragazzini."disse Heater "Che l'amore è solo molto impegno e molti obblighi."

"Wow."disse Katrin "Quant'è tragica."  
"Lo vuoi un consiglio?"disse Heater.

"Si."disse lei.

"Se è innamorato di te,allora capirà che sei un po' scombussolata."disse Heater "E che hai bisogno di tempo."

"In effetti fila."disse Katrin.

"Già."disse Heater.

"Ok,ma ora che mi metto?"disse Katrin.

"Qualcosa che gli ricordi quello che sta cercando."disse Heater che andò nello sgabuzzino socchiudendo la porta.

Heater sentì un dolore alla testa,poi si accorse che una serie di capelli le erano rimasto in mano"Cosa dia...?"

La donna sentì un urlo.

Affacciandosi leggermente vide delle forme semi invisibili che le sollevarono.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Heater.

Gli esseri divennero in parte visibili.

Erano degli omini dalla pelle grigia,la testa un po' allungata,gli occhi neri,la bocca piccola,ma con denti appuntiti,il corpo sottile e quattro dita per mano.

La donna fu voltata e uno di loro gli mise una pistola sul collo,ma l'arma diede una luce rossa.

Lei scattò la foto agli esseri ma poi squillò il telefono e le creature le corsero contro.

Le due si ripresero poco dopo senza ricordare nulla.

Poco dopo Heater era in un taxi.

Arrivò nella casa della sua famiglia dove si riunirono tutti a cena.

"Ho preso un altro lavoro."disse lo zio "Per questo mercoledì.

"Mercoledì è pieno."disse la moglie "Tre case."

"Con questa 4."disse lui.

"Non siamo degli animali..."disse lei in russo.

"Niente russo,prego."disse il marito "Niente russo in questa casa."

"Parla come ti pare,ma così sembri Stalin,lo sai?"disse la zia di Heater e lei sorrise.

"Stalin?"disse lui "Io Stalin?

Non vuoi il lavoro?

Lo passo alla squadra di Glenn."

Glenn e lui brindarono.

"Lo prendiamo."disse lei.

"Che sorpresa."disse lui.

"Ehi,a proposito si soldi,volevo sapere..."disse Heater.

"Oh,fammi indovinare...un altro anticipo?"disse lo zio "Per cosa stavolta?

Scarpe?

Un telefono?"

"Te li ridò presto."disse Heater mentre lui rideva.

"No,tu vuoi dire che li butterai comprando qualcosa che non ti serve,per stare meglio."disse lui.

"E...invece di stare meglio,dovrei risparmiare e stare peggio?"disse Heater.

"Esatto."disse lui "Tu sei una ragazza in gamba,Heater e magari non sono affari miei,ma forse è per questo che non sei sposata.

Gli uomini non le voglio sveglie."

"Parla ancora così di me e ti ficco quel coltello..."disse la zia irata.

"Niente russo."disse lui "Niente litigi a cena.

Heater,i soldi a che cosa servono?"

"No,hai ragione."disse lei "Non mi servono."

Poco dopo lei era davanti ad un computer al piano di sotto,a guardare i telescopi online e arrivò un uomo con i baffi a parlarle.

"Ehi,ma mi spieghi che ti ha preso?"disse lui "Non ci starei mica ripensando,vero?"

"Perché,se fosse?"disse lei.

"Heater,quelle persone contano su di te."disse lui sedendosi accanto a lei "Cero,hai dato un nome falso,quello della tua amica carina,ma funzionerà."

"Ma almeno l'hai letto questo?"disse Heater indicando dei fogli "Perché devono usare parole come mietitura?

È inquietante."

Lui accartocciò il foglio e lo buttò "A che serve leggerlo?

Hai sentito l'autore?

È una passeggiata.

Tu entri e la grana esce.

Quei soldi...te l'ho già detto,ho dei progetti seri,molto seri.

E so che quei soldi saranno fondamentali.

Può svoltarci la vita.

A me e a te."

"Ok."disse lei.

"Non te ne pentirai,Heater."disse lui.

"Ok."disse Heater.

"Ti puoi fidare."disse lui che si alzò.

"Aspetta,dimmi una cosa...come mai tu prendi 10000 dollari e io 5000?"disse Heater.

"È questo il capitalismo."disse lui "La merda rotola a valle,i profitti vanno in alto."

Lui si allontanò.

Lei andò in una clinica e si mise in sala d'attesa,poi vide la foto sul telefono che mostrava gli omini grigi.

"Signorina Everdeen?"disse l'infermiera "Lei e Katrin Everdeen?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Il dottore è pronto."disse la donna.

Heater fu messa su un letto d'ospedale da dei medici.

"C'è qualcosa che non va."disse lei.

"Sono gli ormoni."disse una delle infermiere.

"Stai tranquilla."disse un'altra.

"Mi creda,tesoro,potrei fare quest'operazione ad occhi chiusi."disse il dottore.

"Si,rilassi."disse l'infermiere e altre due presero dei congegni con dei ganci che si legarono intorno alle sue caviglie e poi sui polsi.

I congegni accesero una luce e sollevarono la donna,poi la girarono di schiena.

"Non sento più le braccia."disse lei "Che succede?"

"Prelevate un campione,assicuriamoci che sia lei."disse il dottore.

"Che volete fare?"disse Heater e la pistola sul suo collo emise una luce blu.

"È lei."disse l'infermiera.

"Bene."disse il dottore "La uccida."

"Vi prego,vermi!"disse lei,mentre gli occhi della donna diventavano neri.

La fronte di Heater si illuminò leggermente di energia verde.

Dalla porta entrò l'uomo con gli stivali volanti che iniziò a sparare,colpendo uno degli esseri,poi anche gli altri si trasformarono negli omini grigi.

Lui volò verso una parete,parando un colpo con lo scudo,poi ne parò un altro e sparò ancora.

Uno degli esseri andò su una parete.

Lui ruotò su se stesso dando un calcio alla creatura che tentava di saltagli addosso e mandandola contro un vetro con dietro delle lastre,un altro gli saltò sulla schiena e i due lottarono a mezz'aria,mentre Heater cominciava a perdere conoscenza,poi lui fece una capriola a mezz'aria e gettò via l'essere,poi sparò ad un altro che camminava sui muri,piegando le ginocchia in avanti ed evitando diversi colpi,poi uccise quello di cui si era liberato.

Lui andò a togliere la maschera ad Heater e la prese in braccio "Tutto bene?"

"Tu chi sei?"disse Heater.

"Makor."disse lui "Sono qui per aiutarti."

Heater svenne.

Un'astronave identica a quella che aveva trasportato Thanos attraversò gli anelli di povere di un pianeta.

In una stanza,sospeso a mezz'aria,c'era Eros che era seminudo ed aveva mote donne intorno che lo baciavano e sopra di loro c'era una leggera luce azzurra.

Le porte di metallo della stanza si aprirono ed entrò una donna,con delle orecchie enormi che vide l'ammucchiata a mezz'aria "Mi perdoni,dio Eros."

"Solo buone notizie sono ammesse qui."disse Eros.

"È arrivato un S.T.L. da Makor."disse lei "Dice che ha la ragazza.

"Splendido."disse lui "Inviate subito il trasporto.

E poi vieni anche tu."

"Sarà fatto,mio signore."disse lei che andò via.

Eater si svegliò e vide Makor di spalle che era davanti ad un tavolo.

Erano in una stanza in costruzione di un grattacielo.

Maxor indossava un vestito aderente nero,che lasciava scoperte le braccia e dei pantaloni neri.

Lei si mosse e prese la pistola di Makor.

"Pensavo che avresti gradito un regalo al risveglio."disse Makor.

"Cosa?"disse lei alzandosi.

"La pistola."disse lui "Ma forse è meglio se azioni l'interruttore di accensione.

Fa attenzione,hai dormito per almeno 12 ore."

"Dove mi trovo?"disse lei.

"Ancora a Chicago."disse lui.

"Bene."disse lei guardandosi addosso "Ma i vestiti?"

"Ehm...indossavi ancora il camice della clinica e..."disse Makor.  
"Meglio se non ci penso per adesso."disse Heater.

"Ascolta,Heater...così ti chiami,no?"disse lui avvicinandosi.

"Come lo sai?"disse lei.  
"Mi dispiace."disse Makor "Volevo capire com'è andata.

Si può sapere che mi è successo?"

"Ok."disse lui sedendosi "Nella legione avevamo un protocollo per questo.

Può rivelarsi difficile per i terrani o per i popoli dei mondi sottosviluppati,scoprire che il loro pianeta,non è l'unico pianeta abitato del Versus."

"Dev'essere un sogno,sarà l'anestesia."disse Heater.

"Si,il protocollo diceva che molti terrani lo considereranno un sogno."disse lui.

"Si,perché solamente un sogno può spiegare questa follia."disse Heater.

"Sai cos'è folle?"disse Makor "Pensare che voi siate l'unica specie intelligente su l'unico pianeta abitabile di un Universo così pieno di pianeti che non c'è neanche un numero capace di indicarne la quantità."

"Stai dicendo che sei un alieno?"disse lei.  
"Un umano genomizzato."disse Makor "Hanno incrociato il mio D.N.A. con quello di una specie di lupo.

Sono un licatante,creato per scopi militari,ma non ha funzionato con me."

"E quegli esseri alla clinica?"disse Heater.

"Sorveglianti."disse Makor "Del sistema di Diorite,ma geneticamente riprocessati per agire come guardiani."

"E voglio uccidere me?"disse Heater.

"Si."disse lui.

"Perché proprio me?"disse lei "Perché?

Avranno sbagliato persona."

"Quella gente non fa errori come questo."disse Makor.

"Quindi ci riproveranno?"disse lei.

"Si."disse lui.

Scalikan andò in una stanza con il pavimento scuro,colonne scure,dorate e delle vetrate rettangolari alte,con la parte superiore a cupola su un lato.

Davanti ad esse c'era Thanos seduto su un trono di stoffa pregiata di vari colori e accanto a lui c'erano due donne.

La prima aveva i capelli neri legati,con gioielli che cadevano verso il basso,aveva un tessuto nero che passava sul seno sinistro e sulla spalla,l'altra placca nera sul seno destro e poi una lunga gonna nera.

L'altra donna aveva la pelle abbronzata,con del tessuto grigio sul seno e una gonna aperta sui lati.

"Un F.T.L. dio vivente."disse Scalikan "C'è stato un problema alla clinica.

È intervenuto un ex legionario."

"Un legionario?"disse Night.

"E la ragazza."disse Thanos.

"È ancora viva."disse Scalikam.

"Raddoppiare le forze di sicurezza,abbattere ogni nave che si avvicina al pianeta."disse Thanos che illumino gli occhi di energia azzurra "ORA!"

Makor mise il congegno su un vetro e lei mise la mano attraverso il portale che conduceva all'esterno del palazzo,poi lui le fece vedere gli stivali volanti sollevandosi da terra.

"Che sono,stivali volanti?"disse lei."Usano la forza di gravità reindirizzandole in curve potenziali da percorrere."

"Si...ho capito solo gravità e curve."fisse lei.

"Su è difficile,giù è facile."disse Makor.

"Ok."disse lei.

In quel momento apparve un leggero raggio azzurro che terminava in un'astronave invisibile in cielo.

"Il trasporto è arrivato."disse Makor "Pronta?"

"Pronta?"disse lei "Pronta a fare che?

A buttarmi dal centesimo piano con te e i tuoi stivali volanti..."

"Così facciamo prima."disse lui che la prese in braccio e uscì.

I due furono portati in alto dal raggio.

Diverse astronavi smisero di essere invisibili e si avvicinarono.

Avevano una forma allungata,con delle protuberanze di avanti,intorno alla cabila di pilotaggio,simili ad ali,con parti staccate dalla placca principale diretta in avanti,poi c'erano due placche staccate sulla parte laterale della parte posteriore e la parte finale,appuntita,era staccata dal mezzo.

"Cazzo."disse Makor "Reggiti!"

Le navette fecero fuoco facendo esplodere l'astronave immensa.

L'esplosione fece dividere i due.

Makor riuscì a riprendersi,parò un rottame con lo scudo di energia e volò verso Heater che improvvisamente rimase ferma a mezz'aria,poi lui la afferrò e i due volarono per la città inseguiti dalle macchine che iniziarono a sparare colpendo i palazzi.

"Tieniti!"disse Makor che volò molto vicino alla fiancata di un palazzo parando i proiettili con lo scudo,poi arrivò vicino ad un palazzo con una punta in cima ed iniziò a girarci intorno mentre le astronavi danneggiavano l'edificio e lui parava i colpi.

Una delle astronavi sparò un colpo con un cannone e il proiettile provocò un'esplosione di energia rossa che sbriciolò la punta e poi implose risucchiando i detriti.

Una delle rocce colpì lo scudo di Makor che fu spinto verso il basso e afferrò per la mano Heater,poi i due passarono sopra ad un treno che fu distrutto dai proiettili,poi passarono sotto il ponte evitando diverse auto,poi passarono su un ponte sopra l'acqua e le astronavi aprirono il fuoco facendo esplodere le macchine che andarono contro un camion provocando un'altra esplosione.

Makor saltò dal ponte con Heater e i due atterrarono sul tetto di una delle navicelle che smise di essere invisibile.

"Non lasciami neanche un attimo."disse lui che digitò dei pulsanti e gli stivali si attaccarono alla navicella che partì e Heater fu scagliata all'indietro afferrando le mani di Makor.

L'astronave tentò di liberarsene,poi volò verso l'alto,Makor aprì il portellone e l'omino grigio fu scagliato via,poi i due entrarono mentre il mezzo precipitarono,chiusero il portellone e il mezzo finì in acqua.

Le altre astronavi fecero fuoco.

La loro uscì e volò tra i palazzi,poi andò sotto l'acqua del fiume,riemerse e fece strusciare una delle ali sull'acqua provocando delle onde che andarono addosso alle altre,poi Makor aprì il fuoco su una delle navette e la distrusse,poi volò tra i palazzi che furono ulteriormente danneggiati e,facendo una curva,mando una delle astronavi contro un palazzo,poi si voltò e ne distrusse un'altra che esplose andando contro un edificio,poi lui e altre due navette iniziarono a girare intorno ad un grattacielo con sopra una cupola ed aprirono il fuoco,crivellando l'edificio e distruggendone un'altra,poi lo scontro proseguì tra i palazzi,le due navette si separarono,andarono l'una contro l'altra sparandosi,poi le ali della navetta di Makor andarono verso l'alto e tagliarono quelle dell'altro mezzo.

La parte frontale del mezzo di Markos si separò dal resto dove era Heater così lui usò gli stivali per salvarla,poi la navetta si schiantò contro un ponte e loro atterrarono in strada.

All'alba interi grattacieli avevano colonne di fumo che uscivano da essi.

I due erano in macchina e si dirigevano fuori città.

"Senti,io voglio sapere solo che cavolo sta succedendo?"disse Heater.

"Direi che siamo incappati in una faide degli eterni."disse lui.

"Eterni?"disse lei.

"Vedi,oltre a non essere gli unici ad abitare un pianeta,non siete gli unici nemmeno a...ad avere una religione."disse Makor "Anche noi ne abbiamo una.

Ci sono talmente tante dimensioni spirituali e entità mistiche che non ti immagini."

"Mi prendi per..."disse Heater.

"No,te lo posso assicurare."disse lui "La nostra razza,come molte altre,inclusi quelli che si occupano della mia fabbricazione,venerano gli Eterni di Titano.

Sono entità divine,immortali dal punto di vista della vita,con poteri spirituali immensi.

Solo,a differenza degli elementali che nascono dagli elementi di ogni pianeta,gli eterni hanno utilizzato anche mezzi non mistici.

Si fanno servire da civiltà mortali avanzate.

Hanno dentro la loro forma un potere enorme.

Sono tra le più potenti entità non mortali che ci sono."

"Non mi interessa chi sono."disse Heater "Non possono ordinare di far esplodere i palazzi e farla franca."

"Quei palazzi verranno ricostruiti entro stasera."disse lui.

"Dai,è impossibile."disse lei.

"Dai un'occhiata."disse Makor.

Heater si voltò e vide che i palazzi erano come nuovi "Porca miseria.

Ma tanta gente ha visto cos'è successo,tutto questo non lo possono coprire."

"Hai la foto di un sorvegliante sul telefono eppure non ricordi di averla scattata."disse Makor "Gli eterni hanno enormi poteri mentali e chi li serve ha costruito macchine in grado di rimuovere la memoria.

A breve termine è facile.

Non possono farlo a tutti,ma nessuno crederà quelli che gli sono sfuggiti.

"Oh mio Dio,ma perché è capitato a me?"disse Heater.

"L'ho chiesto al dio Eros prima di accettare il sacro impegno."disse Makor "Ha detto che non poteva rivelarlo."

"Senti,questo è ridicolo."disse Heater "Non l'ho mai nemmeno visto questo Eros o come si chiama?

E poi quel nome non è nella mitologia Greca?"

"Si,ma non è lo stesso."disse Makor "Gli dei greci sono elementali.

Comunque noi veneriamo attualmente 3 eterni.

Il più antico è Thanos.

È colui che controlla il pianeta.

Ed è colui che ti vuole morta."

"Ma è un'assurdità,io non sono nessuno,mi devi credere."disse Heater.

"Thanos non distruggerebbe una città se tu non fossi importante."disse Makor.

Thanos era nella stanza delle colonne insieme ad uno dei rettili con le ali e a degli omini grigi.

Osservava una riproduzione perfetta dell'evento nella clinica.

Nel momento in cui Makor entrò dalla porta sparando Thanos diede l'ordine.

"Lento."disse Thanos e l'immagine fu quasi fermata.

Il dio si avvicinò a Heater e si mise su un solo ginocchio "Si.

Nei suoi occhi vedo il riflesso di una parte dell'energia mistica di mia madre.

Ed eccoti qua.

Lo sai ci sono momenti in cui davvero mi manchi.

Nessuno capisce quest'universo come lo capivi tu.

Nessuno capiva quello che stava per succedere come lo capivi tu.

Nessuno capisce me come mi capivi tu."

Thanos guardò Makor e poi l'ologramma svanì e rimasero Scalikan,Night e tre omini grigi.

Il dio camminò verso il trono a mezz'aria "Signor Scalikan.

Com'è possibile che un unico ibrido distrugga un'intera flotta di ombre?"

"È stato un'errore."disse Scalikan.

"Un'errore?"disse Thanos voltando leggermente la testa,ma dandogli le spalle.

"Devono averlo sottovalutato."disse Scalikan.

"Il prossimo errore...sarà lei il responsabile."disse Thanos e l'essere fece un inchino.

La macchina proseguì su una strada tra immensi campi.

Heater prese dei fogli.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Makor.

"Scrivo al proprietario che l'abbiamo presa in prestito."disse Heater.

"Dovevamo andarcene senza dare nell'occhio."disse Makor e lei notò che aveva una ferita.

"Oh cavolo."disse lei "Sanguini."

"Non è niente,sto bene."disse lui.

"Sei fortunato."disse Heater che prese un assorbente e lo mise sulla ferita "Questa macchina è di una donna."

"Che cos'è?"disse Makor"Non sarà mica..."

"Senti,ti voglio ringraziare per avermi salvato la vita,stavo morendo di paura mentre precipitavo."disse Heater "E sei arrivato tu.

Le fai spesso queste cose?"

"E perché Eros ha scelto te?"disse lei.

"Il dio ha scelto me perché sono l'unico capace di trovare una persona."disse Makor.

"Ora mi porti da lui?"disse Heater.

"No."disse lui che si fermò davanti ad una casa semi in rovina dove accanto c'era un allevamento di api.

"Come conosci questo tipo?"disse lei scendendo.  
"Molto tempo fa eravamo amici."disse Makor.

"E che ci fa in questo posto sperduto?"disse lei.  
"È un comandante dell'Egida."disse Makor.

"L'Egida?"disse lei.  
"Una specie di polizia."disse lui.

"Sbirri spaziali,certo."disse Heater.

Lui bussò alla porta e gli aprì un uomo con i capelli marroni corti e un fucile in mano che venne puntato sulla faccia di Makor mentre lui indietreggiava.

"Stingler."disse Makor "Ben tornato dal regno dei morti."

"Che buffo finire insieme su questo pianeta."disse lui.

"Buffo non è la parola che userei."disse Stingler che lo colpì con il calcio del fucile facendolo cadere dalle scale della casa sul sentiero che portava ad essa.

"Come sei uscito?"disse Stingler.

"Il dio Eros."disse Makor "Mi ha chiesto di trovarla."

Stingler guardò Heater "Il regno dei morti non ti ha insegnato un bel niente!"

Stingler cercò di colpirlo,ma Makor evitò il colpo,poi fu colpito al viso "Mi sono appena abituato a questa vita e tu torni a ricordarmi quella che avevo scaricato nel cesso per te!"

Stingler sferrò un altro colpo,ma Makor lo evitò,poi si prese un pugno al volto,girò su stesso sferrando un altro colpo,ma l'altro evitò il colpo e gli andò dietro,Makor si girò e si prese un pugno andando a terra.

"Dov'è Kisa?"disse Makor mentre si rialzava "Lei ascoltava sempre anche la mia versione."

"Non osare avvicinarti a mia figlia."disse Stingler dandogli una ginocchiata al volto.

Una ragazza con i capelli biondi,legati dietro la testa,occhi azzurri,maglietta bianca e pantaloni blu arrivò sulla porta appoggiandosi all'entrata e incrociando le braccia "Non coinvolgetemi nei vostri rituali d'accoppiamento.

Stingler evitò un pugno,poi ne parò un altro.

"Ciao."disse Kisa che strinse la mano a Heater "Sono Kisa."

"Ciao."disse lei "Heater,molto piacere."

Stingler diede un pugno a Makor mandandolo a terra.

"Un tempo avevi un po' di fegato."disse Stingler.

"Sto diventando vecchio."disse Makor mentre si rialzava.

"Vecchio?"disse Stingler "Guarda me.

Nessuna ricodifica e non bevo da anni."

"Ma sei molto più brutto di prima."disse Makor saltandogli addosso e i due sfondarono la staccionata che dava verso l'ingresso della casa e caddero a terra.

"Ehi!"disse Heater mentre le api le volavano intorno in massa e lei si allontanò "Ehi,ma che sta succedendo?"

Le api iniziarono a seguire i movimenti delle sue mani e delle braccia e lei sorrise.

Stingler si avvicinò sorridendo e si mise in ginocchio "Dea vivente."

Lei fu portata in casa e fatta sedere in cucina.

Kisa arrivò con un barattolo e lo mise sul tavolo "Eterna."

"Ah...grazie."disse Heater che vide che atri ciuffi di capelli le cadevano.

"Devo farmi vedere."disse lei.  
"Non credo che sia una cosa che dipenda dalle radiazioni."disse Makor.

"Come lo sai?"disse Heater.

"Perché quelle navette non ne emanano."disse lui "Si sta attuando una trasformazione."

"Vado in città a fare la spesa per la cena."disse lei.

"No,vado io."disse Stingler.

"Ce la faccio."disse lei che uscì.

"Ok,diamo un'occhiata."disse Stingler che aprì una valigetta tirando fuori uno spray.

Makor si avvicinò e slacciò la corazza nera.

Heater vide che c'erano delle cicatrici sulla sua schiena.

"Brutto spettacolo eh?"disse Stingler "La corte marziale caccia così e punisce quelli come noi."

"Mi devi ancora una risposta,rivuoi le tue braccia o no?"disse Makor.

"Avevi delle braccia sulla..."disse lei.

"Le migliori protesi neurosinaptiche in dotazione ai militari."disse Stingler che spruzzò la sostanza sulla ferita che si richiuse.

Heater si avvicinò "Oh…

Ma è favoloso."

"Maestà,lei non ha idea dei progressi scientifici di cui sono capaci gli esseri umani."disse Stingler.

"E perché gli esseri umani non condividono una cosa del genere?"disse Heater.

"Condividere non è mai stata una prerogativa della razza umana,dea vivente."disse Stingler.

"Ok,adesso mi spiegate perché mi chiamate dea vivente?"disse Heater.

"Non è mai stata punta da un'ape o sbaglio?"disse Stingler.

"No."disse Heater.

"Le api sono spiritualmente fatte per riconoscere l'energia divina."disse Stingler "Di qualsiasi tipo di essere divino."

"Essere divino?"disse lei "Beh,resterete decisamente sorpresi quando vi dirò che cosa faccio per vivere."

"Non conta quello che fa,ma cosa è."disse lui "Loro lo sentono.

Le api non sono come l'uomo,non hanno mai dubbi,le api non mentono."

Quando avrà piena potenza dei suo potere latente non dovrà più sostenersi con alcun tipo di cibo e acqua.

Saranno come un hobby da fare nel tempo libero."

"Guarda che io sono normalissima..."disse Heater.

"Temo di no."disse lui "Probabilmente tutti i ricordi della sua infanzia sono innestati sia su di lei,sia su genitori e parenti."

"Non è possibile."disse lei.

"È possibile eccome."disse Makor.

"Anche la caduta dei capelli potrebbe avere a che fare con questo."disse lui.

Il telefono squillò.

"Scusate,devo rispondere."disse Heater che andò alla finestra.

"Suppongo che Eros non ti abbia detto niente a riguardo."disse Stingler.

"No."disse lui "Gli sarà passato di mente."

"Non riesco ad immaginarti a fare accordi con un dio."disse Stingler.

"Eros mi ha detto che eri assegnato a questo pianeta."disse Makor alzandosi dalla sedia "E che se lo aiuto ti restituirà le braccia

Piena reintegrazione.

Penso di dovertelo."

"Si,me lo devi."disse lui "Ma se lei è un'eterna la cosa è assai più importante di un paio di ali."

Heater era alla finestra e parlare al cellulare "Non ci sono andata."

"COSA?!"disse Heater.

"C'è stato un'incidente."disse Heater.

"CAZZO!"disse il cugino "LO SAPEVO!

NON ME NE VA BENE UNA!

NON ME NE VA MAI BENE UNA!

Dobbiamo fissare un altro appuntamento."

"Sicuro."disse lei "Senti,di a mamma che sto bene e che chiamo appena posso."

Heater riattaccò.

Stingler indossava delle cuffie ed era ad un tavolo davanti ad un'antenna che mandava onde di energia verso l'alto,poi si tolse le cuffie e parlò "Thanos ha ordinato un embargo,niente entra o esce dal pianeta,ma l'Egida dice che una volta provata l'energia divina otterranno un ingiunzione per portarci su Sirio."

"Quindi aspettiamo."disse Makor.

"Mandano un disco."disse Stingler.

"Quando?"disse Makor.

"Sarà qui domani."disse Stingler.

"Non ci arriviamo a domani."disse Makor.

"Ci serve un piano."disse Stingler.

"Ci servono armi."disse Makor "Se lei è quello che tu dici non lasceremo il pianeta senza combattere."

Stingler gli diede delle chiavi e lui andò in un'altra stanza a prendere dei fucili al plasma.

"È arrabbiato con me?"disse Heater.

"Quando lo sarà se ne accorgerà."disse Stingler.

"È che...sembra cambiato da quando siamo qui."disse Heater.

"Makor è complicato."disse Stingler "È un licatante,ma senza un branco.

Ha avuto la sfortuna di nascere mezzo albino.

Il più piccolo delle cucciolata.

L'ibridatore che lo ha allevato lo vendette alla legione per un debito,ma un licatante ha bisogno del branco.

È il suo centro di gravità

Da solo un licatante deperisce e muore.

Oppure diventa come lui.

Impavido.

Inarrestabile.

Una perfetta macchina da guerra.

Makor è il miglior soldato con cui sia mai stato in battaglia."

"Perché allora la corte marziale?"disse lei "Scusa,non sono affari miei.

Non sei costretto a dirmelo."

"Ha aggredito una persona."disse Stingler "A morsi."

"A morsi?"disse lei.

"Gli ha strappato la gola."disse Stingler"I reali provocano qualcosa in Makor,questione d'istinto.

Volevano giustiziarlo,ma era sotto il mio comando.

Mi presi io la colpa e due cicatrici sulla schiena come ricompensa."

Makor sentì dei suoni provenire da fuori e si mise all'entrata.

Heater notò dei segni sul collo di Stingler "Avete tutti e due dei segni sul collo,ma sono leggermente diversi."

"Il marchio dell'ibridatore."disse lui "Si chiamava Marcellian Caun.

Amava le api."

"Wow."disse lei "Mio padre impazzirebbe in questo momento."  
"Non era tuo padre."disse Stingler "Ricordi innestati,te l'ho detto."

"Io...non ci posso quasi credere."disse Heater "Mi stai dicendo che la mia famiglia non è la mia famiglia?"

"Si."disse lui.

"Ti rendi conto di come potrebbe reagire la gente quando saprà la verità?"disse lei.

"Io credo che molta gente non voglia sapere la verità."disse lui.

"Io si."disse Heater.

"Ok."disse lui che andò in un'altra stanza,insieme a lei,e andò a prendere uno schermo"Allora,Makor ti ha già detto che abbiamo delle divinità anche noi.

Sono esseri imbevuti dalla nascita da energia cosmica.

La loro origine e il motivo non sono chiari,loro non rivelano la loro storia e alcune parti sembra nemmeno le sappiano più.

Ma sappiamo che ce ne sono di due tipi.

Gli eterni di Titano e gli eterni di Olimpia.

Sui secondi io dubito persino della loro esistenza,ma forse è perché non ne ho mai visto uno.

Da quando si dice quelli di Titano una volta hanno sostato per un po' sul pianeta Urano per motivo non ben noti.

Li si fermarono per molto tempo e crearono una piccola colonia.

Il loro leader,Uranos,credeva che gli eterni dovessero usare il loro divino potere per creare un impero,poco più 2 milioni di anni fa.

Poi sono stati attaccati da un'armata Kree,così scoppiò una guerra,ma i loro poteri fisici erano troppo grandi,così gli Eterni vinsero.

Alla fine il gruppo,non avendo ancora trovato un accordo comune su cosa fare,si di divise.

La maggior parte,guidata da Uranos, andò su una luna di Saturno e si prepararono per la conquista,ma avevano fatto male i conti.

Su quella luna una volta si era aperta una spaccatura dimensionale da cui era uscito un essere chiamato il drago della luna.

Era l'unico essere ad essere passato sul piano materiale e si era addormentato,ma loro lo risvegliarono accidentalmente,così il drago distrusse tutta la colonia.

Tre di loro invece, A'Lars,Sui San e Kazantra andarono su titano dove viveva una razza enormemente avanzata e divennero le loro divinità.

A'Lars e Sui San ebbero dei figli.

La prima fu Terraxia che nacque con le caratteristiche di un distruttore,poi ci fu Eros e infine Thanos di nuovo con le caratteristiche di un distruttore.

I tre piccoli dei furono allevati da Kazantra,che era la seconda compagna di A'Lars.

Il terzo di questi figli,vedendo che il pianeta era troppo popolato,avanzò l'idea di uccidere metà della popolazione casualmente per ripristinare l'equilibrio.

Le persone gli diedero del folle e il suo culto fu abbandonato,ma poi le cose si misero davvero male.

Thanos intraprese una campagna militare universale che prevedeva l'attacco e lo sterminio di metà della popolazione di ogni pianeta che trovava,quando andava bene.

Il suo pianeta fu meno fortunato.

Oggi Titano è una landa desolata,sterile e distrutta."

"Tu vuoi dirmi che uno di questi dei ha ucciso il popolo che lo adorava?"disse Heater "Ma che razza di gente è?"

"Tecnicamente è la sua gente,dea."disse Stingler.

L'uomo di colore,quello con l'occhio finto,un terzo uomo con una placca di metallo in testa e degli omini grigi semi invisibili si muovevano nel granturco,mentre quella con i capelli blu era sulla moto volante.

"Secondo i dati della comunità dello stato,su questo pianta sono nati gli elementali,entità spirituali legate a dimensioni mistiche,nate istantaneamente da uno dei 4 alementi della Terra circa 1000000 anni fa,in più ci sono stati diverse aperture su reami spirituali i cui abitanti si sono riversati sul piano materiale."disse Stingler dando a Heater una tessera di metallo "Tuttavia tali entità sono nelle loro dimensioni e questo è un male.

Gli eterni hanno comprato vari pianeti incluso questo.

Ora la terra è sotto la sorveglianza di Thanos e non intende liberarsene.

Il perché è terribile,praticamente attende l'aumento delle forme viventi,poi quando il pianeta non è più in grado di sostenere la razza dominante,lui la considera...pronta per la mietitura."

"Mietitura?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Stingler "Sterminio di metà popolazione o,in alcuni casi,di tutta."

Le api iniziarono a volare intorno a Heater "Che succede perché fanno così?"

"Sono qui."disse Makor che passò un fucile a Stingler.

"Venga."disse Stingler portandola via.

Makor si mise davanti ad una finestra e cominciò a sparare contro le pareti,poi Stingler aprì il fuoco contro gli omini grigi fuori dalla casa.

Un'esplosione scagliò via Makor e distrusse la parete.

Uno degli omini grigi salì su un camion e Stingler gli sparò.

Makor corse contro quello con la placca in testa con lo scudo verde davanti a se e lo colpì buttandolo fuori,poi parò i colpi di quello di colore,mise la mano destra a terra e lo colpì alla testa con le scarpe,poi parò i colpi di pistola dell'altro e gli diede un pugno in testa,poi diede un pugno al volto di quello di colore,girò su se stesso e gli diede una gomitata.

Uno degli omini saltò sulla schiena di Stingler che lo gettò a terra e gli sparò,poi dal granturco uscì quello con l'occhio di metallo con una specie di cannone ad onde d'urto.

"Ma che diavolo."disse Stingler che fu colpito dalle onde e scagliato via.

"Beccata."disse lui,ma le api gli andarono addosso,così Heater fuggì mentre l'uomo sparava alle api con le onde d'urto.

Quello di colore usò un cannone simile su Makor che si riparò con quello con la placca in testa e fu scagliato in un'altra stanza.

Heater correva nel granturco inseguita dagli omini grigi,poi si fermò e si mise a terra.

Le creature continuarono a correre.

Heater si mosse,si trovò davanti quello con l'occhio di metallo,corse nella zona opposta e l'uomo spianò tutta la zona con le onde d'urto facendola svenire.

Gli omini grigi si avvicinarono,ma quella sulla moto li uccise.

"NO!"disse quello con l'occhio meccanico e quello di colore gli sparò.

Makor volò fuori dalla casa mentre i due caricavano June su un'astronave così volò verso il mezzo ed entrò tramite un braccio meccanico che venne ritirato all'interno.

Il mezzo lasciò dei cerchi nel grano,volò nello spazio,aprì un portale e svanì.

Thanos camminava nella stanza dalle grandi colonne "Signor Night,questa struttura deve produrre al massimo.

Voglio una diagnostica e una predizione di costi per una mietitura anticipata."

Il pavimento era diventato trasparente e sotto c'erano delle macchine cilindriche con dentro delle persone a tenute a mezz'aria con una luce blu e c'erano delle braccia meccaniche con degli aghi e delle seghe roteanti.

Le persone erano uomini e donne senza vestiti.

"Sarà fatto,mio signore."disse Night.

"Che qualità risulta per la scrematura?"disse Thanos.

"Eccellente prodotto sire."disse Night "Qualità premium.

Particolarmente robusta signore,i mortali dell'universo verranno in massa a prenderlo.

Con un mercato stabile,se mietiamo sul fine del secolo i margini di profitto eclisseranno i suoi maggiori concorrenti."

"Sarò più chiaro,signor Night."disse Thanos "La mietitura si quel pianeta avverrà domani,prima che lei riesca a portarmelo via."

L'astronave arrivò davanti ad un pianeta che era in parte simile alla terra in parte rosso a causa della vegetazione con le foglie rosse e intorno c'erano degli anelli simili a quelli di Saturno e c'erano delle lune intorno.

"Arrivati."disse quello di colore.  
"Mi fido di te."disse lei.

L'astronave andò verso la parte rossa dove c'erano immense valli e cascate.

Makor lasciò il mezzo e volò verso il palazzo di Terraxia andando su un tetto.

Il mezzo si mise sopra un porte di atterraggio circolare sopra una cascata.

L'essere peloso con il vestito rosso aprì una cassa di metallo e mostro dei cilindri pieni di liquido bianco.

"Ecco il premium."disse l'essere "Allora…dove si trova la dea?"

June si svegliò in una camera da letto principesca,sospesa a mezz'aria da una luce azzurra e con un lungo vestito rosa.

In quel momento apparve un fantasma di una bambina "Buona sera,dea.

Mi permetta di aiutarla."

Il fantasma allungò la mano e la mise in piedi.

"Io sono Sand,il fantasma di una serva morta da tempo."disse lei.

Heater era sorpresa "Oh mio Dio..."

"In un certo senso."disse lei "Sono qui per soddisfare le sue esigenze."

"Ma se sei morta..."disse lei.

"La dea può farsi servire anche dai defunti."disse il fantasma.

"Dove mi trovo?"disse lei.

"Questa è la zona del tempio di Terraxia,l'eterna,prima erede diretta del casato degli eterni di Titano."disse il fantasma.

"Ben arrivata."disse Terraxia che le strinse la mano.

La dea aveva una corazza nuova.

Aveva la pelle viola,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.  
Gli occhi dell'essere erano azzurri.

C'erano lunghe ciocche di capelli viola che uscivano ai lati dell'elmo e arrivavano sotto il seno.  
Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.  
L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.  
Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.  
L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.  
La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.  
Il collo e le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro,che aveva una serie di linee e anche diversi pezzi fusi in uno.  
La placca che copriva le spalle aveva delle punte rivolte verso l'alto.  
Sotto di esse la corazza che copriva le spalle era d'oro e arrivava fino al gomito,coprendo la parte esterna delle braccia,mentre la parte interna era coperta dalla corazza blu,fino ai polsi.  
La placca dorata però aveva una linea che passava sulla parte blu.  
La parte esterna degli avambracci aveva una placca d'oro.  
Le mani viola erano scoperte e non avevano unghie,ma le dita erano leggermente appuntite.

Il seno aveva una corazza blu scuro,che aveva diverse linee,ma al centro del petto c'era una linea dorata che arrivava ad una placca d'oro situata alla vita.  
Dalla placca d'oro superiore partivano due piccole placche che erano ai lati dei seno e si fermavano dopo poco.  
Su quelle placche ne erano appoggiate altre di colore viola che scendevano fin sotto la vita e formavano un gonnellino che si trovava solo sul davanti ed era nero nel centro.  
Anche sui fianchi c'erano due placche viola che poi si univano al gonnellino.  
Le gambe erano ricoperte da una placca viola spento,poi dal ,ginocchio in giù,c'era la corazza d'oro che comprendeva anche gli scarponi.

"Heater."disse lei mentre le stringeva la mano e la sulla sua fronte si formava un cerchio verde di energia.

"Scusa se ti fisso,ma è davvero incredibile."disse Terraxia.

"Che cosa?"disse lei.

"Toccai la fronte."disse Terraxia e lei lo fece sentendo energia.  
"Ma…"disse Heater.

"Il tuo potere si sta attivando."disse Terraxia "Se si fosse acceso prima non ti avrebbero mai presa.

Vieni."

Heater fu portata in una stanza dove c'erano delle candele sia sul pavimento sia su dei ripiani che sembravano fatti di granito.

C'erano delle colonne,delle arcate e delle aperture alla fine della stanza con diverse colonne che davano sull'esterno del palazzo.

Le candele formavano un corridoio che portava verso una statua che raffigurava Sui San.

Aveva i capelli a mezzo collo,con la riga al centro,una tuta aderente che lasciava scoperte braccia e spalle e copriva tutti il corpo.

"Allunga la mano verso di lei."disse Terraxia e Heater lo fece.

Dalla mano uscì dell'energia verde che entrò nella statua mostrando per un momento il volto reale di Sui San che aveva i capelli neri e le labbra verde scuro,la tuta aderente nera,poi l'energia tornò nella mano di Heater.

"Mai visto niente di più strano."disse lei.

"Immagina quanto lo è per me vedere mia madre tanto tempo dopo la sua distruzione."disse Terraxia.

"Ma io non sono tua madre."disse Heater.

"La sua forza spirituale è dentro di te."disse Terraxia "Tu non sei una mortale ne una terrestre.

Sei una di noi.

Il tuo pianeta sta per entrare in un'era dove le barriere tra le dimensioni diminuiranno,il che riversa tutti gli elementali e tutti i demoni sulla terra e rende più accessibile il reame agli angeli.

Alcuni sono già li.

Tu sai ancora troppo poco di cosa è il fondamento della nostra realtà.

Ci cono talmente tante entità mistiche che non ti sogni nemmeno."

"Ma come faccio ad avere la forza di tua madre se lei non era nemmeno nata sulla terra."disse Heater.

"Mia madre è nata prima delle vostre prime città."disse Terraxia.

"Allora siete come dei vampiri?"disse Heater.

"Siamo molto più che vampiri."disse lei "Il fuoco cosmico ci scorre nelle vene.

Immuni per nascita ad ogni forma di vecchiaia e malattia di tutti i generi.

Ci chiamiamo anche Homo Immortalis.

Quanti anni ho,secondo te?"

"Ah...intorno ai 20?"disse Heater.

"Ho da poco festeggiato il novantunesimo millennio."disse lei.

"Vuoi dire che hai 91000 anni?"disse Heater.  
"91004 per la precisione."disse lei "Mia madre era vicina al milione di anni quando fu distrutta."

"E chi è stato?"disse Heater.  
"Bella domanda."disse Terraxia "Non si è mai saputo.

Uccidere un eterno è quasi impossibile.

Io e mia madre non andavamo d'accordo,ma spero che questa ricorrenza dia un'altra opportunità ad entrambe.

Vieni,lascia che ti mostri significa essere venerata dai mortali."  
Makor usava gli stivali volanti per muoversi nel palazzo evitando le guardie.

Heater fu portata dentro una delle torri e dentro c'era una donna sui quaranta che si spogliava davanti ad una piscina.

"All'inizio utilizzavamo l'energia spirituale dei nostri corpi per ringiovanire i nostri fedeli,oggi loro hanno usato metodi diversi."disse Terraxia "Questo per noi non serve."

La donna si immerse nella vasca e poi un uomo premette un pulsante facendo si che ci fossero dei flash e la donna emerse ringiovanita.

"Con questo metodo non vengono più ad assillarci per avere energia spirituale per mantenersi giovane,sostituisco i geni direttamente."disse Terraxia "Per loro è facile come cambiare una lampadina."

"E dove le prendono le lampadine?"disse lei.

"Le coltivano."disse Terraxia.

"Come dei cloni?"disse Heater.

"No."disse Terraxia "Appena distaccati da noi hanno provato con i cloni,ma manca plasticità genetica.

Un'epidemia dovuta alla clonazione quasi cancellò questa razza."

"So che vostra madre aveva comprato la terra,una volta che le entità che ci erano nate erano andate dentro dei reami astrali."disse Heater.

"La vostra terra è una parte molto piccola di un'industria molto grande."disse Terraxia "Quegli elementali non solo erano primitivi,ma anche stupidi e ignoranti.

Avevano detto ai mortali che la Terra era piatta,credevano che il Sole girasse intorno alla terra,pensavano che le stelle fossero dei cristalli.

Una banda di idioti primitivi,anzi...primordiali.

Alcuni erano nati mezzi animali mezzi uomini,facevano pasticci con la magia nera e creavano mostri trasformando pezzi di sabbia in carne."  
"E voi non siete mai stai stati come loro?"disse Heater.

"No,assolutamente."disse Terraxia "Quelli sono stati partoriti dalla personificazione del pianeta.

Sappi che i pianeti hanno un'anima e a volte quest'anima plasma un corpo e dalla alla luce obbrobri come quelli.

Anche se noi abbiamo perso le tracce del nostro passato,sappiamo che siamo sempre stati civili.

Il tuo mondo combatte per delle risorse come armi,petrolio,terra.

Ma quando hai accesso all'immensità sello spazio i mortali si accorgono che c'è una sola risorsa per cui vale la pena combattere.

E uccidere perfino.

Più tempo.

Il tempo è l'unico bene veramente prezioso dell'Universo.

Ma questo se sei un mortale."

Makor evitò delle guardie,ma una sfera di metallo volante parlò "Rilevato intruso."

Makor mise lo scudo davanti a se,parò i colpì e volò via.

Le due camminarono in un corridoio.

"Scusa non capisco cosa intendi quando dici rivendica il tuo titolo?"disse Heater.

"È uso del primo ceto lasciare un'eredità per occasioni come questa."disse Terraxia "Mia madre nominò una possibile sua futura se stessa nel testamento.

Al momento Thanos è titolato alla Terra,ma quando la rivendicherai la Terra apparterrà a te."

"Come può una persona possedere la Terra?"disse Heater.  
"È solo un pianeta,Heater."disse Terraxia sorridendo "In questo mondo la gente a cose molto più preziose.

Ora non comprendi cosa vuol dire avere accesso a poteri spirituali,essere al di sopra delle leggi fisiche,disporre di lussi ogni oltre immaginazione,restare giovane e bella per sempre o quando puoi avere il potere di cambiare in meglio la vita della tua famiglia e per farlo basta chiudere gli occhi."

Makor entrò da una delle arcate del corridoio.

"Makor!"disse Heater mentre lui si avvicinava e puntava la pistola alla testa.

"Il cacciatore assoldato da Eros."disse Terraxia "Ed è anche molto ben fatto."

Le guardia accorsero sul posto.

"No,fermi,è dalla nostra parte."disse Heater.

"Gli eterni conoscono solo la loro parte."disse Makor.

"Precisamente."disse Terraxia "E poiché Heater è una di noi l'ho aiutata ad andare via da quel pianeta."

"Ha contattato i pleiadiani."disse l'essere peloso "Stanno entrando nella nostra orbita adesso."

"Eccellente."disse Terraxia "Avevo pensato di accompagnati io,ma i pleiadiani insisteranno per occuparsene.

Quei tizi non vanno molto d'accordo con noi.

Ti auguro,mia cara,la vita che hai sempre sognato."

"Grazie."disse Heater.

Un disco volante volò via da pianeta.

Makor aveva ora una tuta aderente e accompagno Heater,che perdeva i capelli nella sala comando.

La accompagnò in sala comando dove c'era il comandante.

Era un uomo particolarmente bello,con la riga sulla parte sinistra con la riga al centro.

Indossava una divisa militare blu.

Il colletto aveva i bordi gialli,c'era una spilla rossa circolare,con i bordi dorati e una stella dorata al centro sulla parte destra del colletto,le spalle della divisa era gialle con linee irregolari,c'era una spilla a rombo d'oro,con una sfera rossa al centro,poi c'era una fascia d'oro sulla parte sinistra del petto che passava dalla spalla sinistra al fianco destro ed aveva una linea di rossa,poi c'era una cintura d'oro sulla vita,le maniche erano d'oro e le mani coperte da guanti bianchi.

Si mise una fascia d'oro sulla fronte,con una pietra rossa circolare al centro.

"Benvenuta a bordo dea,sono Ashtar Sheran,direttore supremo a capo di tutto il programma 999 spirituale per il pianeta Terra."

"Ti prego chiamami Heater."disse lei.

"Dea."disse Stingler appena arrivato.

"Stingler."disse lei che lo abbracciò "Stai bene?"

"Per il momento maestà."disse lui "Per il momento.

Siamo diretti alla sede della comunità su Sirio,qualunque cosa serva non esisti a chiedere."

"Si,io vorrei cambiarmi i vestiti,mi sento alquanto elegante."disse Heater guardando Makor "Però da sola,mentre sono sveglia."

"Che c'è?"disse Makor.

Scalikan era sdraiato su un tavolo di metallo,legato,un una stanza buia e c'erano delle braccia di metallo con delle seghe e degli aghi che andavano verso di lui.

"No!"disse Scalikan "No!

Dio Thanos!

Sono stati i cacciatori!

L'hanno tradita per favorire sua sorella!"

Thanos si mise seduto.

"La prego!"disse Scalikan "Pietà mio signore!

Pietà!"

Lui fece un gesto con la mano,un'altra guardia cliccò su un pulsante e l'intero tavolo,a forma ovale entrò nel pavimento e finì in un condotto dove c'era un capo di gravità che lo spinse via.

"Signor Grigan."disse Thanos "Portatela a me."

"Si,mio signore."disse Grigan,un secondo rettile.

Heater era in una cabina del disco volante e si era messa una maglietta aderente nera,che lasciava scoperte braccia e spalle, aveva pantaloni neri e stivali neri.

Toccandosi i capelli vide che li stava perdendo ancora.

Makor bussò alla porta.

"Avanti."disse lei "Non so come.

Non so come funziona questa roba."

Makor aprì la porta.

"Ciao."disse lei e lui le diede delle pillole.

"Tenga maestà,prenda un po' di queste finché ancora possono servire."disse Makor "Una volta che la materia del corpo verrà sostituito dall'energia divina non farà effetto."

"Ma il mio corpo è tutt'altro che divino."disse lei.

"Ha sentito la dea,lei è una degli eterni,anche se dormiente per ora."disse Makor chiudendo la porta.

"No,no,sono una Douglas,beh,tranne quando mi arrabbio allora sono una..."disse Heater.

"Se così fosse non sarebbe su un incrociatore diretta verso la sala dei titoli."disse Makor.

"Si...ehm...Stingler ha detto che hai aggredito un titolato,una volta."disse lei.  
"Stingler parla un po' troppo."disse Makor.

"Ma è vero?"disse lei.

"Ha importanza?"disse lui.

"Io...no,scusami."disse lei "So che non sono affari miei,cercavo di capire."

"La verità è che non so perché l'ho fatto."disse Makor "Non me lo ricordo neanche quel momento."

"Tutti facciamo cose che non sappiamo spiegare."disse lei.

"Dissero che era un difetto."disse lui.

"Tutti hanno difetti."disse Heater "Io ho un'irrefrenabile capacità di innamorarmi di chi non si innamora di me.

È come se l'ago della mia bussole interiore puntasse all'uomo sbagliato.

Magari anche io ho un difetto.

Ci potrebbe essere il modo di aggiustarlo."

"Lei è una dea adesso."disse Makor allontanandosi "Io non sono nemmeno un mortale,sono un ibrido,lei non sa cosa voglia dire,ma ...ho più cose in comune con un cane di quante ne ho con gli uomini."

"Io amo i cani,ho sempre amato i cani."disse Heater.

"Ora devo andare."disse lui "Allacci la cintura."

"Si."disse lei e la porta si chiuse "Amo i cani."

L'astronave uscì da un portale circolare che era nello spazio dove c'erano delle punte ai lati che formavano un triangolo.

Davanti a loro c'era un pianeta coperto completamente da città con degli anelli meccanici incrociati intorno.

C'erano navette di tutti i tipi che andavano verso la terra.

"Dea...benvenuta nella foglia melmosa e sovrappopolata che noi umilmente chiamiamo casa."disse un comandante femmina chiamata Awanna.

Aveva lunghi capelli biondi,un po' ricci,la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,volto bellissimo e un'uniforme identica a quella di Ashtar.

Dal pianeta partivano degli enormi grattacieli che raggiungevano lo spazio,che avevano a metà delle vere e proprie città e sulla parte superiore un cerchio di metallo con delle punte sulla parte superiore.

Apparve nell'astronave una donna Erra Taygeta che aveva lunghi capelli biondi,lisci,la riga sulla parte sinistra,una frangetta ricolta a destra e una a sinistra.

Aveva un'uniforme simile a quella di Ashtar,ma con delle placche rettangolari sulle spalle con delle stelle e non aveva il medaglione a rombo.

"Salute a lei,dea."disse Erra "Io devo scortarla nella sua procedura di ascesa."

"Va bene."disse lei.

I due andarono in uno dei palazzi ed entrarono in una stanza di metallo e si sedettero ad un tavolo dove diedero la scheda ad un'altra donna di nome Surnia.

Aveva i capelli biondi lisci,a mezzo collo lungo i lati della testa,mentre arrivavano alla base del collo.

Aveva una fascia d'oro che passava sulla fronte e da cui pendeva una stessa d'oro simile ad una croce.

L'uniforme era simile a quella di Erra.

Aveva il braccio destro con il gomito appoggiato sul tavolo e con delle luce gialla che usciva dal palmo con delle piccole scintille di luce gialla accanto.

Lei vide la tessera di metallo,poi la mise su uno schermo "Bene,bene.

Ecco con che cosa ho a che fare.

Metta il braccio li dentro."

La donna indicò una macchina piatta,con un cerchio di metallo alla fine con dei simboli azzurri.

"Dea,la prego, appoggi il suo polso qui."disse Surnia e le luci divennero verdi"Bene,riconoscimento confermato."

Surnia prese uno schermo con bordi d'oro "Ecco questo è il suo codice per l'amministrazione dei fedeli."

La donna fece vedere una piccola placca di metallo "E questo serve per la nomina del sommo sacerdote.

Bene,le mie congratulazioni dea.

E le mie più sentite condoglianze."

"Beh,grazie."disse lei.

"Non mi lamenterò mai più della motorizzazione."disse Heater uscendo nel corridoio con Makor.

"Bene,è fatta."disse lei "Ora dobbiamo aspettare che il suo potere divenga totale.

A quel punto la tua vita potrà cambiare se lei lo vuole."

"Me lo dici ancora?"disse lei.

Makor lo ripeté.

"Che strano."disse Heater "Quando lo dicono gli altri mi sento a disagio e non poco.

Ma se lo dici tu...non lo so.

Ammetto che ci sono cose nella ma vita che vorrei cambiare,ma questo non mi rende diversa. Questo non cambia quello che è importante per me.

Quello a cui tengo di più.

Sono sempre me stessa,credimi."

"Se lo dice lei."disse Makor.

"Ma sei tu che hai un istinto per gli eterni."disse lei "Per caso c'è qualcosa che ti sta succedendo ora?

Per caso c'è una parte di te che vuole mordermi?"

"No."disse Makor "Forse si."

Lei si avvicinò "Allora fallo."

"Come fa sua dea ad essere sicura se,come ha detto,la sua bussola non funziona?"disse Makor.

"Dimmi che mi sbaglio."disse Heater "Lavoravi per Eros,ma adesso non è più così.

Allora perché restare?

Perché aiutare me?"

"Per via di Stingler?"disse Makor "Lui pensa che se la aiutiamo lei ci farà rientrare nella legione."

"Ah,si capisco."disse lei.

"Quindi siamo due bugiardi."disse Stingler.

"Che succede?"disse Makor.  
"Mi dispiace."disse Stingler puntandogli contro il fucile.

Arrivarono diversi mercenari e la donna con le grandi orecchie che era con Eros.

"Salve."disse la donna e Makor abbassò la pistola.

"Non complicare le cose per favore."disse Stingler che gli abbassò la pistola "Mi dispiace davvero."

Da un portale nello spazio uscì un'astronave simile ad un'aquila.

Aveva la parte davanti a becco,il corpo a rombo e dagli spigoli laterali uscivano due ali con enormi piume d'oro.

Il mezzo si diresse verso la nave di Eros che aveva un apertura rettangolare con statue d'oro davanti e uno scudo attraverso cui l'astronave passò.

Arrivò in un immenso spazio con dei lampadari enormi che emanavano luce arancione simili a quelli di una casa di nobili,mentre in basso c'erano delle luci azzurre e delle piste di atterraggio.

La nave era fatta di metallo nero.

Anche all'interno c'erano delle statue con delle teste in mano a volte.

Eros atterrò su un ponte illuminato di luce azzurra dove trovò la sua assistente e i due andarono verso la navetta da cui partiva un raggio azzurro che faceva andare Heater verso terra.

Ai lati c'erano delle guardie con la maschera e il mantello nero.

Eros fece un inchino.

Heater era ormai senza capelli.

"Benvenuta."disse Heros "Bene,vedo che la trasformazione è quasi ultimata.

Mi chiamo Eros,secondo erede del casato degli eterni di Titano.

E conoscerla è per me un piacere immenso."

Lui le baciò la mano.

"Lei sa bene che trattenendomi qui contro la mia volontà sta violando la normativa 27 B,comma 6?"disse lei.

"Quelle leggi non valgono mica per un dio."disse Eros "Hai memorizzato il codice dei titolati vedo."

"Si,so anche posso presentare un reclamo fiscale contro di lei se non mi accompagna dove desidero."disse Heater.

"Sarò lieto di ubbidirle."disse Eros.

"Vorrei andare a casa."disse Heater.

"Molto bene."disse lui che si rivolse alla sua assistente "Si fa rotta per la Terra."

"Agli ordini,mio signore."disse lei.

"Nel frattempo,poiché si è appellata al codice,e alla condotta,spero mi concederà l'onore di cenare con me stasera."disse Eros illuminando leggermente gli occhi di energia gialla che riapparve in quelli di Heater che fu ipnotizzata.

"Certamente."disse Heater.

Makor fu scortato in una stanza buia dove c'era un cerchio sul pavimento con sbarre di metallo e fu messo sopra di esso.

"Sono coinvolti anche i pleiadiani."disse Makor "Scommetto che vi staranno già rintracciando."

"Non abbiamo commesso reati."disse la donna con le orecchie allungate vicino ad uno schermo.

"Avete portato qui una dea."disse lui "Senza contare che uno scontro sarebbe poco conveniente."

"Lei non è affatto trattenuta ."disse la donna.

"Dov'è ora?"disse Makor.

"A cena con il dio,è ovvio."disse lei che cliccò su un pulsante,le sbarre si aprirono e il raggio di luce azzurra calò Makor al di sotto,poi le sbarre si richiusero.

"O forse sono già passati al dolce."disse lei.

Heater,con un vestito nero da sera,fu portata nella stanza di legno dove c'era il tavolo con Eros.

"Sua altezza è...incantevole."disse Eros.

"Che ne hai fatto di Makor?"disse lei.

"Tu non ti fidi di me adesso,ma ti assicuro che non sono tuo nemico."disse Eros illuminando gli occhi e ipnotizzandola,poi mandò via le guardie e allungò la mano destra,lei scese le scale e la prese.

"Io e il signor Makor avevamo un accordo,lui ha violato il contratto quindi lo rimanderò in prigione."disse Eros.

"La tua decisione è negoziabile?"disse lei.

"Ogni cosa può essere negoziata."disse Eros.

Makor afferrò le sbarre e mise i piedi sulle sbarre facendo uscire dei raggi,ma poi cadde.

I due erano a tavola "Eppure penso di averti preso alla sprovvista in qualche modo."

"Forse perché mi hai rapita."disse Heater.

"Fin da quando ho percepito la tua forza divina ho capito molte cose di te,perché io ero molto vicino a mia madre."disse Eros e lei alzò il sopracciglio "Talmente vicino che da come alzava il sopracciglio,sapevo esattamente a cosa stava pensando.

A questo punto so molte più cose di te di quante ne sappia tu stessa."

"Sentiamo."disse Heater.

"Tu ti aspetti sempre il peggio dalle persone."disse Eros.

"E a volte le persone superano le mie aspettative."disse Heater.

"Questa sfiducia negli altri,nel mondo e persino in te stessa ha fatto si che tu non ti innamori molto facilmente."disse Eros "Fino ad ora.

Sei innamorata del signor Makor,non è vero?"

"Mi dispiace deluderti,ma non si tratta di amore."disse lei "Il signor Makor vuole solo che lo riammettano nella legione."

"Anche mamma era una pessima bugiarda."disse Eros che bevve.  
"Tua sorella mi ha detto che faresti qualsiasi cosa per impedirmi di rivendicare il mio stato di divinità."disse lei.

"Cosa ti fa pensare che dica il vero?"disse Eros.  
"Perché dirmi il falso?"disse Heater.

"Terraxia è in competizione con Thanos,sa che senza la Terra Thanos è più debole sul mercato,questi significa che molti fedeli di Thanos,che si occupano della terra,inizieranno a pregare Terraxia."disse Eros "Lui perde,lei guadagna."

"Lo stesso vale per te."disse Heater.

"Fino a poco fa si."disse Eros "Sarei stato come loro."

"E ora?"disse lei.

"Aspetto questo momento da quando ho avvertito la tua presenza."disse Eros "Sapevo che se ci fossimo incontrati ti avrei fatto una domanda.

E se mi avessi dato la risposta giusta avrei cambiato la mia vita,irrevocabilmente.

Vieni con me."

Lui la portò dentro una stanza scura dove c'erano decine di piramidi formate da cilindri di vetro con dentro il liquido bianco che ora era azzurro a causa delle luci sotto le piramidi.

Eros prese uno dei cilindri.

"Cos'è questo?"disse lei.  
"Ha molti nomi."disse Eros dandogli il contenitore "Rigeneratore.

Premio.

Ricompensa.

Serve ai mortali che mi servono e con questo mi garantisco la loro fedeltà.

Chiaramente non è una cosa di cui hanno bisogno gli eterni.

Ha vari livelli di utilità e qualità,ma questa è più pura e preziosa soluzione creata dal casato di Titano."

"Terraxia mi ha fatto vedere una donna che era uscita da una vasca e..."disse Heater.

"Ovviamente lei non ti ha spiegato cos'è,ne da dove si ricava."disse Eros "Si estrae dalle persone.

Per ogni unità servono all'incirca 100 esseri umani."

"Cosa..."disse lei.

"Ti ho detto che devo mantenere la fedeltà tra i miei soldati."disse Eros "Il tuo pianeta è un allevamento,Heater.

Ci sono centinaia di pianeti che vengono gestiti da noi per soddisfare una sempre crescente richiesta di tempo senza dover usare i poteri cosmici che abbiamo.

D'altronde non potrei coprire tutte le persone che mi pregano,sono troppi."

"Tu hai ucciso 100 persone per fare questo?"disse Heater.

"Non io,non utilizzo questa roba su di me."disse Eros "Ma...si...qualcuno l'ha fatto."

"Mio Dio."disse lui.

"Heater,sono mortali."disse Eros "Come loro sono anche quelli che mi servono.

Che ti importa se dei mortali uccidono altri mortali per avere più vita?

Sono come animali che si mangiano a vicenda per vivere.

Non ci riguarda.

Non è diverso dal macellare bestiame."

Lei fece cadere il contenitore a terra che si ruppe.

"Oh mio Dio."disse lei spaventata a morte.

"Va tutto bene."disse Eros che provò a farle una carezza "Anche mia madre era profondamente cambiata negli ultimi tempi.

Penso che stia per capitare anche a me perché porto avanti il suo progetto.

Per questo ho assoldato Makor per trovarti,volevo qualcuno di cui fidarmi.

Non permetterò a mio fratello o a mia sorella di controllare parte della mia eredità.

Specialmente lui.

Il che mi porta all'ultima domanda..."

Eros materializzò,tra il pollice e l'indice della mano sinistra un anello fatto di cristalli "Heater...vuoi sposarmi?"

Gli occhi di Erosi si illuminarono.

"È un piacere trattare con lei."disse quella con le grandi orecchie ad un monitor dove dentro c'era Stingler.

"Avevo chiesto di non prendere Makor."disse Stingler "Dovevate lasciarlo sul pianeta."

"Purtroppo il mio signore gli ha promesso che se ci avesse traditi lo avrebbe spedito nel vuoto."disse lei "E il dio Eros è un dio di parola."

La donna chiuse il monotor.  
"Abbiamo una traccia."disse Awanna "Intorno alle Cleopeidi."

"Allora muoviamoci."disse Stingler "A Makor non resta molto tempo."

"Rimettetelo in gabbia."disse Astar Sheran.

La donna con le orecchie grandi arrivò sopra la cella di Makor "Il dio ti può ricevere."

Eros era dentro un corridoio nero,con diverse porte e in fondo c'era una vetrata con un vetro alla fine.

Makor fu accompagnato dalle guardie "Avresti dovuto dirmi il vero motivo per cui la volevi."

"Non sarebbe stato saggio."disse lui "Così non me l'avresti portata e probabilmente Thanos avrebbe ancora la Terra.

Le bugie sono una necessità.

Sono la fonte del significato della fiducia e della speranza.

A volte sono l'unico motivo per cui mi alzo al mattino."

Eros aprì la porta e Makor entrò nella stanza.

"Amo tento le bugie che diciamo a noi stessi,come la bugia che ti stai raccontando ora."disse Titus"Che magari magari sopravvivrai una volta nel vuoto e che potrai salvare Heater."

"Non puoi ucciderla."disse Makor "Uccidere un eterno è quasi impossibile."

"Vediamo se la faccio esplodere dall'interno fino al livello molecolare."disse Eros.

"L'eredità rimarrà alla sua famiglia."disse Makor.

"Ma non se sua lei e io ci sposiamo."disse Eros e la porta si chiuse poi ,al segnale del dio, la donna pigiò un pulsante e il vetro si aprì risucchiando l'aria,lui diede un calcio ad una parete da cui partirono dei cilindri che volarono fuori nello spazio,poi il vetro si richiuse.

Makor mise scarpe sulle manette e le luci fusero il metallo,poi afferrò uno dei cilindri,se lo mise addosso e formò una tuta spaziale.

L'astronave entrò dentro un portale che si chiuse lasciandolo nello spazio.

A casa di Heater suo cugino era sul divano con tutta la famiglia davanti.

"CHE COS'HAI FATTO?"disse la madre adottiva di Heater "Vergognati."

"Aspetta."disse il capofamiglia "Tu mi stai dicendo che hai convinto tua cugina a vendere i suoi ovuli?

Si?"

L'uomo iniziò a prenderlo a cuscinate "COSA CREDI CHE SIA?

L'HAI PRESA PER UNA GALLINA?"

"L'idea non era mia,era sua."disse lui.

"Sei proprio uno stronzo."disse la donna.

"Mi ha supplicato!"disse l'uomo "Voleva comprare uno stupido telescopio."

La madre guardò le altre.

"Un telescopio?"disse lei.

"È una maledizione."disse un'altra "La famiglia è maledetta."

L'uomo riprese a prenderlo a cuscinate "NON IMPORTA COSA VOLEVA!

TU NON TRATTI TUA CUGINA COME SE FOSSE GALLINA!"

La casa iniziò a tramare,il lampadario della cucina crollò insieme ad un pezzo di tetto,poi uno dei raggi iniziò a sollevare i piatti e gli esseri a forma di rettile atterrarono rompendo il tavolo e poi ruggirono.

Uno di loro annusò la donna "Tu sei la madre.

Questa donna trattala bene."

Makor era sospeso nello spazio quando arrivarono una serie di dischi volanti.

Poco dopo era su una barella e veniva portato in infermeria da dei robot.

Accanto c'era Astar Sheran e Awanna.

"È vivo?"disse Astar.

"Pochi secondi ed era spacciato."disse Awanna.

"La vuole uccidere."disse Makor.

L'astronave di Eros era nello spazio.

Una porta di legno si aprì ed Eros entrò nell'alloggio di Heater "Ci sono problemi?"

"No,mi dispiace."disse Heater "Io non credo di poterlo fare."

"Non considerarlo come i matrimoni del tuo mondo."disse Eros "È solo un contratto che serve a proteggere persone.

Innocenti senza colpa."

"Lo so è che..."disse Heater.

"Vorrei farti vedere i pianeti che ho ereditato."disse Eros "Nessuno importante come la Terra,ma ognuno unico e bellissimo a suo modo."

"Si,li vorrei vedere,ma...ma...ora devo parlare con Makor."disse Heater.

"Capisco."disse lui "Ancora non ti fidi di me.

Ma ti fidi dell'uomo che ho assoldato.

Mi dispiace,ma parlare con il signor Makor non è più possibile."

"Perché?"disse lei.  
"Ha aggredito un servente e ucciso diverse guardie."disse Eros "Considerato il suo passato l'ho consegnato alle autorità.

Tu sai cos'ha fatto,giusto?

Eppure ti fidi di lui.

La bella e la bestia."

"Perché non me l'hai detto prima?"disse lei.

"Perché mi supplicassi per questo..."disse Eros che prese la tavoletta di metallo da una donna"L'originale permesso di grazia per lui e Stingler.

L'ho conservato sapendo cosa provo,anche se non lo ammetti."disse Eros "Qualche tempo fa,avrei usato una cosa del genere come strumento di pressione.

Ma credi a me quando ti dico che la vita di un ibrido vale molto poco per me rispetto a quella dei miei fedeli.

Addio."

Eros si allontanò.

"Eros."disse lei e lui si fermò "Lo farò."

"Grazie."disse lui.

Makor aprì la cella di Stingler con accanto Astar Sheran.

"Mi serve una mano."disse Makor.

"Vuole combattere al fianco di uno di cui non si fida?"disse Astar.

"Qualcuno di voi ha mai superato un campo di martelli da guerra?"disse lui"Com'è andata?"

"Mia figlia ha il morbo."disse lui"Non ho soldi per una ricodifica.

Amo mia figlia,Makor.

È l'unica cosa buona che ho fatto."

"Lei che avrebbe fatto?"disse Makor ad Astar "Altri problemi familiari di cui dovrei sapere?"

"No."disse lui "Solo questo."

"Sicuro?"disse Makor "Debiti?"

L'altro scosse la testa.

"Problemi economici?"disse Makor.

"No."disse Stingler dopo aver pensato.

"È a posto."disse Makor "Andiamo."

Heater aveva indossato un vestito degli eterni.

Era completamente calva.

Le guance,fino agli zigomi,erano coperti da un costume verde smeraldo,aveva due orecchini che avevano un medaglione d'oro circolare.

Il collo era coperto da una placca nera,fatta da tre placche di gomma orizzontali con due linee verticali sui lati del collo,la zona tra il petto e il collo aveva un costume verde smeraldo,l'inizio del seno era scoperto,poi la parte davanti era coperta dal costume verde.

Le spalle avevano due placche a cupola grige,i bicipiti avevano una placca d'oro davanti,con delle cinghie nere piccole a tenerla ferma,poi la parte laterale era metà verde,sopra,e metà nera,sotto.

La parte nera comprendeva anche l'avambraccio,che aveva una placca verde allungata sul lato inferiore.

Ai polsi aveva due bracciali d'oro,in stile egizio con delle linee.

Sotto il seno c'era una placca nera a rombo,che terminava,in lunghezza,ai lati del seno.

La pancia era coperta da una tuta aderente verde con sopra una placa verde sulla parte centrale della pancia,ovale,allungata in verticale con i lati incurvati all'interno e legato con tre lecci orizzontali che che andavano verso la schiena.

La parte sotto le ascelle era nera.

Il costume verde copriva le parti intime davanti e dietro,poi copriva la parte interna delle cosce.

La vita,sulla parte laterale era scoperta e anche la parte iniziale delle gambe era in parte scoperta in obliquo.

Il costume ripartiva all'inizio delle cosce sulla parte esterna,con i contorni verdi e il resto nero.

Il costume si curvava verso il basso coprendo sempre più porzione di gamba fino a coprirla tutta all'altezza del ginocchio che aveva una placca d'oro a forma di ovale verticale e c'erano delle linee orizzontali.

Aveva gli stivali verdi che iniziavano sotto il ginocchio e la parte esterna era più alta di quella interna.

Aveva una cintura all'altezza della vita con un fermaglio d'oro circolare e delle sacche verdi.

Si dirigeva verso delle scale su un tappeto bianco mentre delle donne vestite di bianco gettavano dei petali a terra.

In cima alle scale c'era un'arcata circolare

I due camminarono su un ponte di metallo e si misero dentro delle capsule simili a teste umane che furono messe dentro dei robot verticali allungati,senza ne gambe ne braccia,ma con ali simili a quelle di un angelo,che al posto delle braccia e sulla schiena aveva dei propulsori.

Dalle ali partivano tre cannoni che arrivavano accanto alla testa.

Lei arrivò in cima alle scale e vide un'enorme spazio rettangolare a tre piani.

La parte superiore aveva delle colonne ramificate,i piani sotto sembravano una cattedrale gotica.

Tutti i piani erano piedi di gente vestita di bianco e in fondo,accanto una finestra che dava sullo spazio c'era Eros con accanto delle ancelle e una specie di sacerdote.

"Oh...accidenti."disse Heater.

Heater era su una piattaforma ottagonale bianca che la portava verso l'altare.

I dischi volanti arrivarono vicini alla nave di Eros e i due robot uscirono accendendo anche un propulsore sulla parte inferiore.

"Nave degli eterni a ore 9."disse Erra.

La placca bianca si avvicinava all'altare.

Quella con le orecchie grandi guardo uno schermo e poi parlò al dio "Ci sono i pleiadiani che vogliono salire a bordo sire."

"Dobbiamo evitare che mettano piede su questa nave."disse Eros.

Delle aperture a forma di "+"si aprirono e fecero uscire dei cannoni.

"Martelli da guerra pronti al lancio."disse Erra che era ad uno dei computer.

I cannoni spararono frotte di sfere che si disposero a gruppi rettangolari,po si aprirono in quattro lame che erano messe ai lati e collegate al corpo centrale.

"Si comincia."disse Stingler e i mezzi misero fuori i cannoni iniziando a fare fuoco e a passare tra i martelli facendoli esplodere.

"Dea."disse Eros che la prese per mano.

"Chi è questa gente?"disse Heater.

"Persone virtuali."disse lui "Elemento necessario alle nostre nozze divine.

Come ho detto,questo è una questione di interessi non di cuore.

All'inizio pensavo di evocare le anime dei morti,ma ci voleva troppo."

"Si,i morti lasciamoli dove sono."disse Heater.

"Cominciamo."disse lui.

I due mezzi usarono i cannoni e le mitragliatrici per continuare a farsi strada.

"Io Eros di Titano,prendo Heater come mia sposa."disse lui "Accetto questa unione in piena facoltà mentale e secondo il mio volere."

"Mio signore,estragga l'energia spirituale."disse il sacerdote olografico.

Eros fece uscire energia gialla dalla mano destra.

"Io Heater prendo Eros come mio sposo."disse Heater "Accetto quest'unione in piena facoltà mentale e secondo il mio volere."

Lei allungò la mano per far uscire energia spirituale verde.  
"Brava,concentrati."disse Eros.

Le due macchine distrussero i cannoni della nave,poi quella di Makor fondò,con la parte davanti,una parte della chiesa dove si stava svolgendo il matrimonio.

Makor uscì volando e sparando contro Eros che fece un passò illuminando la mano destra di energia.

"NO!"urlò Heater che si mosse a super velocità,lo afferrò e i due andarono contro una colonna trapassandola.

"WOW!"disse Eros "Non male.

Makor arrivò sul posto e gli puntò la pistola alla testa,mentre lei lo teneva fermo.

Eros rise vedendolo "Signor Makor,lei è pieno di risorse.

Come mi aveva assicurato."

"Tutto questo era solo un inganno."disse Heater.  
"E controllo mentale."disse Makor "Eros ha poteri psichici in grado di piegare la volontà.

Lo fa spesso per sedurre le donne.

Hai unito la tua energia alla sua?"

"No."disse lei.

"Una volta sposati avrebbe provato a distruggerla."disse Makor "Magari dopo essersi divertito.

Me l'ha detto un attimo prima di lanciarmi nello spazio."

"A dire il vero,non penso che mia madre sia mai stata così bella."disse Eros "O così ingenua quanto te,mia cara."

Sulla fronte di Heater si formò un cerchio di energia verde "Makor?"

"Si?"disse lui

"Portami via da qui."disse Heater.

Le navette dei pleiadiani sparirono in un portale.

Heater con la tuta da eterna addosso era sul letto e guardava lo spazio dalle finestre.

Makor entrò nella stanza.

"Dea..."disse Makor.

"Ti prego non chiamarmi così."disse lei "Quegli esseri sono orribili.

Non ho ancora trovato una sola cosa buona in loro."

"Eros la pagherà."disse Makor "Astar non è uno che sta a guardare,non gli importa se è un uomo o un dio..."

"Non mi interessa."disse lei "Più una cosa ti interessa più il mondo trova modo di farti del male."

Lei gli diede la placca di metallo dove c'era la grazia "Questa è a tua grazia.

Congratulazioni.

Tu e Stingler siete di nuovo nel gruppo."

"Grazie."disse lui "Sai..."

"Non ho voglia di parlare."disse Heater "Io ho voglia soltanto di andarmene a casa."

L'astronave si avvicinò alla Terra in un momento in cui in America era notte.

Heater entrò nella casa con Makor e trovarono le luci spente.  
"Mamma?"disse Heater vedendo la casa semi distrutta "Oh no.

Nina!"

Arrivata in cucina trovò Night su una sedia "Buona sera,dea."

Makor e Stingler puntarono le armi verso di lui e Grigan uscì da un angolo.

"Calma,traditore."disse Grigan.

Erra allungo la mano sinistra in avanti e dal palmo uscì una luce con delle scintille gialle intorno.

Night si alzò.

"Dov'è la mia famiglia?"disse Heater.

"Possiamo solo tutti sperare che nessuno faccia loro del male."disse Night che rise.

Heater si mosse a super velocità e lo afferrò alla gola.

"Noto che ha detiene lo stesso temperamento degli eterni."disse Night.

"Il trasferimento del titolo è già stato eseguito."disse Astar che era nella stanza "A te e al tuo signore questo spazio è interdetto."

"Conosciamo gli attuali dettami della legge."disse Night "Sono incaricato di fare alla dea una proposta."

"Quale proposta?"disse lei.

"Deve venire con me per incontrare il mio signore."disse Night "Una volta li abdicherà al possesso del pianeta.

In cambio il mio signore garantisce che farà tutto quanto in suo potere perché non sia fatto del male a lei e alla sua famiglia."

"Non può farlo."disse Astar "Non può fidarsi di loro.

Se abdica la Terra resterà senza alcuna protezione."

"Se ora non vengo con voi li ucciderete."disse lei.

"Dea,non potrei neanche pensare ad un crimine così aberrante."disse Night.

"Sta mentendo."disse Makor.

"Lei mi ferisce,signor Makor."disse Night.

"Se avessi voluto ferirla,signor Night,ora non respirerebbe."disse Makor.

"Se questo vi fa sentire felici e contenti,i pleiadiani sono i benvenuti a seguirci."disse Grigan.

"No,non viene da nessuna parte con voi."disse Makor.

"Molto bene."disse Night allontanandosi "Informerò il mio signore ce avete rifiutato l'offerta."

"Fermo."disse Heater che guardò Makor .

"È troppo rischioso."disse lui

"Lo so."disse lei che andò con Night "Ma è la mia famiglia."

Il tre salirono su una piccola nave con 4 ali,due sopra e due sotto e dietro c'erano diversi dischi volanti.

Le navette erano dentro un turbine di nuvole dentro la macchia di Giove e in fondo c'era un varco circolare.

"Qui Grigan,siamo in avvicinamento."disse Grigan "Abbiamo anche la scorta."

"Più vicini."disse Astar "Wanna,perdiamo la scia."

"Il varco e pronto in attesa signore."disse la voce e Night rise.

"Capitano!"disse Makor.

"Chiudono in vortice,scudi attivati!"disse Astar.

La nave di Night entrò nella città protetta dalla cupola,mentre l'apertura,un cerchio di metallo,iniziò a chiudere lo scudo.

"Massima accelerazione!"disse Astar,ma lo scudo si chiuse insieme a delle braccia meccaniche.

Le nuvole di Giove arrivarono sui dischi.

"Ritirata!"disse Astar e i dischi volarono fuori da Giove.

Il caccia di Night arrivò nella città di Thanos che aveva delle torri da cui usciva fuoco.

La porta principale fu aperta e Heater entrò,poi la porta si chiuse.

Thanos era seduto sulla poltrona con la corazza addosso e dava le spalle a Heater guardando dalle finestre.

Lei si avvicinò

Thanos teneva la mano destra sulla guancia e l'indice sulla tempia.

"Dov'è la mia famiglia?"disse Heater.

"Dovevi restare morta."disse Thanos.

"Io non sono tua madre."disse Heater.

"No,mia madre non ha mai pulito un bagno in vita sua."disse Thanos.

"Forse era questo il suo problema."disse Heater.

Thanos fece un mezzo sorriso "Mia madre..."

Thanos guardò la finestra,si alzò e si avvicinò al vetro "Mia madre mi ha insegnato cosa fosse necessario per regnare in questo Universo."

"Uccidere persone?"disse lei.

"IO CREO LA VITA!"disse Thanos mettendo i suoi avambracci verso l'alto e le mani aperte "E io la distruggo.

La vita è un atto di consunzione."

Thanos si voltò "Heater."

Il dio si avvicinò lentamente a lei passando alla sinistra della sedia "Vivere è consumare."

Thanos si avvicinò a Heater "Gli esseri umani del tuo pianeta sono solo una risorsa che poi viene convertita in capitale."

Thanos girò dietro di lei passando alla sua destra e indicando le vetrate con la mano destra aperta "E tutta questa impresa è solo una piccola parte di una vasta..."

Il gigante si mise davanti ad Heater di spalle con le braccia spalancate in avanti all'altezza della vita"...e splendida macchina definita dall'evoluzione,progettata per un unico scopo.

Creare profitto."

"Se è questo che tua madre ti ha insegnato capisco perché la odiavi."disse Heater.

Thanos si voltò"Oh,io amavo mia madre."

"E cerchi invece di uccidere me?"disse Heater.

Thanos si avvicinò lentamente "Mia madre...mi ha fatto capire che ogni società è una piramide e che certe vite conteranno sempre più di altre."

Lui le fece una carezza sul volto "È meglio accettarlo,piuttosto che far finta che non sia vero."

Thanos sorrise malignamente,poi si voltò.

"È per questo che l'hai uccisa?"disse Heater.

Thanos si voltò di scatto e le diede uno schiaffo,scagliandola contro delle colonne che furono trapassate "COME OSI!"

Lui allungò la mano sollevandola con il pensiero e avvicinandola poi la prese alla gola.

Makor fissava la tempesta su Giove dalla nave.

"So molto bene chi e cosa sei e so che questo non sai dirlo."disse Stingelr che gli arrivò alle spalle e poi gli andò davanti "Lo dirò io per te.

Hai mentito alla comunità degli stati perché sei un cacciatore che da tutta una vita cerca una cosa solamente.

Sei sopravvissuto a lungo senza averla e il fatto di averla finalmente trovata ti spaventa a morte,ma non tanto quanto il fatto che lei ora è li,sepolta da strati di uragani.

E se vuoi rivederla devi seguire il mio consiglio:ora vai laggiù comincia a scavare."

Makor corse.

Thanos si avvicinò a Heater con uno schermo con i bordi d'oro "Ecco la notifica di abdicazione.

Tu conferirai la tua spirituale indegnità di governare e restituirai il titolo al suo erede naturale."

"Dov'è la mia famiglia?"disse Heater.

Thanos fece un gesto con la mano destra e il pavimento divenne trasparente mostrando Grigan che era davanti ai cilindri e dentro c'erano i suoi familiari.

Heater si avvicinò "Mamma!

Oh Dio.

D'accordo,farò quello che vuoi a patto che i pleiadiani portino la mia famiglia via di qui."

Thanos continuò a guardare dritto davanti a se "Non sei nella posizione di negoziare."

Thanos fece un altro gesto e Grigan attivò le lame dentro i cilindri.

Heater si spaventò e Thanos voltò la testa verso di lei sorridendo.

"FERMO!"urlò Heater "FERMO!

FERMO!"

Heater corse davanti a Thanos "Farò quello che vuoi,hai vinto!

Ti prego fermati.

Ti prego."

Thanos fece un altro gesto e la macchina fu spenta,poi allungò le mani con lo schermo verso Heater e lei lo prese.

Makor prese uno dei robot e volò verso la tempesta.

"Signor Makor,la informo che sono molto contrario a quest'azione così avventata."disse Astar"Azione che quasi certamente le costerà la vita."

"Ricevuto."disse Maor.

"In via ufficiosa le dico invece che è un uomo di raro coraggio e io prego per la riuscita della sua missione."disse Astar.

"Grazie."disse Makor.

Il mezzo entrò dentro la tempesta ed iniziò ad essere danneggiato e colpito da fulmini,poi sfondò una parte della vetrata che proteggeva la struttura,andò contro una struttura a semi cerchi trapassandola,trapassò diversi edifici e torri si schiantò a terra,sulla parte alta della città e strusciò lasciando una scia.

"Restituisco il titolo al suo erede originario."disse Heater "Thanos di Titano."

Lui prese lo schermo,lo posò su un tavolino,poi allungò la mano destra e fece uscire energia azzurra dal palmo della mano.

"Una volta fatto questo,dopo quanto ci sarà la mietitura?"disse lei.

"Ti posso promettere che non vi assisterai."disse Thanos.

"Ma dopo quanto?"disse Heater.  
"Non sapevi nulla della mietitura prima,perché ti importa ora?"disse Thanos "Ricorda perché sei qui."

Heater guardò la madre "Sono venuta qui per proteggere la mia famiglia."

"Sigla quell'accordo e tu e la tua famiglia tornerete sani e salvi a casa."disse Thanos.

Lei mise in avanti la mano "E se non dovessi farlo,tu non potrai toccare la terra neanche se mi uccidi.

È così?"

"Quel pianeta appartiene a me."disse Thanos "È nel mio diritto."

Lei abbassò la mano "Ora non più."

"Tu,non ti rendi conto di cosa stai facendo."disse Thanos.

"Io mi sto assicurando che quello che farai a me e alla mia famiglia non potrai mai farlo a nessun altro."disse Heater.

"Questo non è un gioco."disse Thanos avvicinandosi "Io non sono mio fratello ne mia sorella.

Se ora non sigli quest..."

"Chiedo scusa mio signore."disse Night entrando di corsa con due guardie.

"Signor Night."disse Thanos.

"Abbiamo un'emergenza."disse Night "La gravità è compromessa."

Thanos sentì delle esplosioni e vide che parte superiore della mezza circonferenza di metallo era in fiamme.

"Il gas sta provocando reazioni a catena."disse Night.

Thanos guardò le esplosioni,poi si voltò e fece uscire energia dalla mano "Ora farai ciò che ti ordino."

Ci fu un'esplosione al piano di sotto che fece cadere Grigan a terra e Makor entrò sparando.

Lo stesso fece Grigan ed altri esseri simili.

Uno fu ucciso,poi Makor spiccò un salto e ne colpì un alto con le gambe.

"FALLO HO DETTO!"disse Thanos.

Makor si mise sul dorso di uno degli esseri,mise il congegno circolare sul soffitto e poi sparò all'essere.

Thanos allungò la mano verso il pavimento ed esso smise di essere trasparente.

"Non lo farò mai."disse lei.

Thanos le corse contro,la afferrò alla gola con la mano destra la sollevò ruotando a sinistra.

"Mio signore,è saggio senza un abdicazione?"disse Night.

Lei gli diede un calcio alla pancia producendo un'onda d'urto che mando a terra gli altri e facendolo strusciare sul pavimento.

Lui le corse contro,lei spiccò un salto e gli diede un pugno al viso,evitò una manata,atterrando e gli diede un pugno alla coscia,poi lui la afferrò alla gola con la mano destra e la sollevò,poi la scagliò contro un'altra colonna che venne trapassata.

Thanos si avvicinò,lei gli diede un colpo alla gamba facendolo cadere su un ginocchio,poi strisciò via,lui la afferrò e la tirò a se,lei gli diede un pugno al fianco che o fece volare via per alcuni metri,poi le si avvicinò.

Makor fece aprire il portale nel pavimento dall'oggetto circolare e i due caddero al piano di sotto e Heater si nascose dietro delle colonne.

Makor la raggiunse "Salva la tua famiglia."

"Aspetta."disse che lo baciò "Potrebbe essere l'unica occasione."

"Ricevo segnali dalla raffineria."disse Erra "È destabilizzata."

All'interno della città c'erano esplosioni a catena,mentre Makor volava tra le colonne nella stanza dei cilindri ed evitava i colpi di pistola,ne parò alcuni con lo scudo,uno dei mostri saltò sull'arma di difesa e lui lo spinse via,mentre Heater metteva i corpi dei parenti dentro delle capsule.

Makor sparò diversi colpi contro delle creature che morirono.

Thanos afferrò Heater,dopo che lei ebbe caricato l'ultima capsula mettendo come destinazione la Terra e la scagliò via,poi le camminò contro la afferrò e la scagliò contro una colonna che fu trapassata.

Heater andò contro una parete,poi cadde a terra e Thanos la sollevò afferrandole la testa con entrambe le mani e provando a schiacciarle in cranio.

Grigan saltò addosso a Makor e i due trapassarono una vetrata

"Capitano,varco aperto."disse Wanna "Stanno evacuando."

Le astronavi uscirono dalle nubi.

"Portaci li."disse Astar e l'astronave si mosse verso la tempesta.

"Tu sei come lei."disse Thanos "Ti blocchi sempre."

La fronte di Heater si illuminò di energia verde e fece uscire un raggio dalla testa che scagliò Thanos al centro della stanza,poi gli si avvicinò.

Le esplosioni distrussero la stanza di sopra e un pezzo di colonna cadde trapassando sia il soffitto che il pavimento e facendo cadere sia lei che Thanos di sotto,immettendoli in un potentissimo flusso di energia azzurra che li trascinò via.

Makor saltò addosso all'essere e gli fece una capriola sulle spalle,poi cercò di correre nel buco,ma la coda di Grigan gli afferrò la gola e lo fece tornare indietro,poi l'essere corse trascinandolo e spiccò il volo uscendo sia dalla stanza che dalla struttura che ormai era semidistrutta,Makor prese una delle punte di ferro dalle colonne e trapassò la coda dell'essere,che lo lasciò cadere,poi Grigan lo inseguì in volo.

Thanos si afferrò ad un ponte tranciato in due e lo stesso fece Heater dalla parte opposta,poi lei si allontanò attraverso una porta.

Grigan continuava a colpire lo scudo di Makor che passò sotto una colonna parzialmente distrutta,poi si prese un'artigliata e un morso sulla spalla da parte del mostro,ma lui gli mise un dito nell'occhio,poi aprì la bocca dell'essere,gli si mise sopra e gli spezzò un'ala facendolo cadere sfondando il pavimento di cristallo.

L'essere si rialzò e gli corse in contro,lui gli diede due calci,evitò un colpo d'ala,diede un pugno all'essere,un altro pugno,ruotò su se stesso e lo colpì alla testa,poi l'essere gli diede una codata alle gambe,facendolo cadere lo prese per una gamba,se lo mise sulla schiena,andò al pieno di sopra e lo sbatté sul pavimento.

Heater correva super velocità tra i corridoio pieni di tubi e c'erano fiamme dappertutto.

"Tu mi hai ferito."disse Grigan avvicinandosi a Makor che strisciava a terra "E adesso te ne farò pentire!"

L'essere stava per colpirlo,ma Makor gli diede un calcio alla gamba facendolo cadere le buco aperto dalla macchina e chiudendo il pugno la macchina ridusse l'apertura fino a bloccare il collo dell'essere uccidendolo.

Heater arrivò ad un balcone dove vide la città in fiamme e le esplosioni che stavano raggiungendo il suo palazzo.

"Ascoltate,dateci tutto il tempo che avete."disse Makor.

"Va bene."disse Astar che era dentro la struttura.

Heater corse tra i corridoi e si trovò Thanos davanti che le diede un colpo scagliandola attraverso varie pareti,poi la lanciò attraverso un altro muro.

"Non ti è familiare,madre?"disse Thanos afferrandola alla testa con la mano destra e sollevandola"C'è una parte di te che lo ricorda come lo ricordo io?

Perché è così che è cominciata!"

Lui la getto a terra e le diede un calcio facendole sfondare un'altra parete.

"Stavamo litigando."disse Thanos "Hai dimenticato cosa dicesti?"

Lei lanciò il raggio dalla testa e lo fece indietreggiare,poi gli diede poi gli diede un pugno a super velocità che gli fece trapassare quattro pareti mandandolo contro la quinta,poi gli corse contro e gli diede un altro colpo mandandolo su un balcone.

"Io me lo ricordo cosa dicesti."disse Thanos alzandosi "Mi dicesti che detestavi la tua vita.

È la verità.

È mi implorasti di farlo.

MI IMPLORASTI DI FARLO!"

"Io non sono tua madre."disse lei.

In quel momento un pezzo di una torre si staccò e colpì Thanos fracassando il balcone di metallo e facendo cadere entrambi nel vuoto.

Makor afferrò Heater,lui fece comparire una tuta su se stesso e i due volarono verso un varco dentro cui stava entrando l'astronave,mentre interi grattacieli crollavano.

"Capitano,non so come ma ricevo il signor Makor."disse Wanna.

"Come."disse Astar.

"Ciao a tutti."disse lui "Guardate dalla finestra."

Heater si guardava le mani e vedeva anche anche senza tuta spaziale poteva sopravvivere.

Alcuni giorni dopo la madre di Heatrer si alzò e vide che lei aveva già preparato il caffè.

Poco dopo lei ara a pranzo con la famiglia.

"Allora Heater,spesso noi due non siamo d'accordo,ma...beh...per te mia cara..."disse l'uomo con i baffi.

Il cugino portò un telescopio.

"Grazie mille."disse lei.

Heater andò sulla cime di un grattacielo dove parlò con Makor,togliendosi la parrucca dalla testa e materializzando il vestito da Eterno verde.

"Io penso che la mia famiglia sia complicata come quasi tutte le altre."disse lei seduta sul bordo insieme e Makor.

"E glie lo dirai mai?"disse lui.

"Cosa?"disse Heater "Che la Terra è mia?"

Mi manderebbero al manicomio e non potrei dargli torto.

Tra l'altro sto ancora cercando di capire che cosa significa."

"Forse che il pianeta di sua divinità ha un futuro diverso da quello che avevano progettato per lui."disse Makor.

"Dillo ancora."disse Heater.

"Che cosa?"disse lui "Sua divinità?"

"È una cosa che mi piace da morire."disse lei.

"Anche il nome che ti sei data in consiglio non è male."disse lui "Moondragon."

"Già."disse lei "Andiamo."

Lui si sollevò in aria con gli stivali e lei si sollevò in aria con il pensiero ed iniziarono a volare.


	67. ETERNI

ETERNI

2007

Un cubo di metallo,con sopra de simboli sopra fluttuava nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI IKARIS

"Prima dell'alba dei tempi,c'era il cubo.

Non sappiamo da dove provenga,sappiamo solo che ha il potere di creare mondi e riempirli di via.

Fu così che nacque la nostra razza.

All'inizio vivemmo in armonia,ma come accade col potere,qualcuno lo vela per il bene,altri per il male e così iniziò la guerra.

Una guerra che devastò il nostro pianeta finché fu consumato dalla morte e il cubo si perse nelle profondità dello spazio.

Ci disperdemmo nella galassia sperando di trovarlo e ricostruirci una patria."

Degli asteroidi colpirono il cubo mandandolo verso la terra ed esso iniziò a bruciare.

VOCE NARRANTE DI IKARIS

Esplorammo ogni stella,ogni mondo e quanto ogni speranza sembrava perduta il messaggio di una nuova scoperta ci attirò su un pianeta sconosciuto chiamato...Terra.

Ma era già troppo tardi."

Un veicolo militare con le ali perpendicolari alla parte centrale del mezzo volava sul deserto del Qatar.

Dentro c'erano diversi militari su due file.

"Oddio,5 mesi così."disse un militare calvo "Non vedo l'ora di tornare ai miei sapori.

La mia mamma fa un alligatore che non sapete."

"Non parli d'altro che di arrosti,di alligatori e di grilli da due settimane."disse un militare di colore calvo "Io non verrò mai dalla tua mamma.

"Gli alligatori hanno una carne ottima,è risaputo."disse il calvo.

"Si,certo."disse quello di colore.

"Con pochito de..."disse il militare bianco calvo.

"Lingua prego."disse quello di colore.

"Lingua."disse quello accanto a quello bianco calvo,che aveva dei capelli neri corti "Insomma non sappiamo più come…non parliamo spagnolo.

Te l'ho già detto."

"Perché dovete castrarmi così?"disse quello calvo bianco "È la mia lingua."

Il militare riprese a parlare in spagnolo.

"Parla spagnolo,è uguale."disse quello con i capelli neri.

"Ehi,ricordiamo i migliori week end?"disse uno con i capelli chiari e gli occhiali "Birra gasata e Hot Dog freddi."

"Il mio giorno perfetto."disse quello calvo bianco "E lei capitano?

Il suo giorno perfetto."

"Io voglio solo vedere la mia bambina per la prima volta."disse il capitano.

"Oh,no,dai..."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Questa era troppo personale."disse quello di colore.

Il mezzo corazzato ed un altro atterrarono in una base militare e scesero.

Passarono in una zona in cui c'erano dei militari a bagno,mentre altri giocavano a basket.

Intorno c'erano dei capannoni con il tetto ovale e dei mezzi militari.

"Non vedevo l'ora di giocare."disse quello di colore che iniziò a palleggiare dopo aver posato la valigia ed ora indossava una maglietta verde a maniche corte "Se avete le palle vi aspetto sul capo."

Iniziò a palleggiare "Guarda che giro di mano!

Come Jordan ai bei tempi!"

Quello di colore si mosse e l'altro di colore non riuscì a fermarlo,mentre degli elicotteri passarono sopra le loro teste.

Il militare con i capelli neri era seduto su una sedia che aveva una rete verde e un bambino arabo,vestito con gli abiti del paese, corse verso l'uomo.

"LENNOX!"disse il bambino.

"Ah,come andiamo?"disse Lennox.

"Bene."disse lui porgendo la borsa "Vuoi acqua?"

"Ah,grazie."disse Lennox che si alzò "Me la dai una mano?"

Nel deserto c'era una massa di energia che si muoveva a grande velocità.

Dei militari erano al computer e uno di loro si accorse del mezzo a causa del radar.

"Colonnello Sharp..."disse il ragazzo con i capelli rasati e la cuffie "Oggetto non identificato in avvicinamento a dieci miglia."

Il colonnello si avvicinò.

Era un uomo calvo,con pochi capelli sulla nuca.

"Oggetto non identificato,siete in uno spazio aereo-mobile degli Stati Uniti,identificatevi e procedete ad est, fuori dall'area."disse il colonnello.

La massa di energia si diresse verso di loro.

Il colonnello prese una radio "Rapto virate su rotta 2.5.0. per intercettare.

Oggetto in volo radente a dieci miglia senza identificazione."

Due jet militari partirono dal suolo.

"Aereomobile non identificato,vi scorteremo fino al comando centrale per le operazioni speciali."disse il colonnello "Se non collaborate faremo uso della forza."

"Comando..."disse il pilota di uno dei jet "Il...veicolo emana una forte luce.

Non riesco a vedere cosa sia,ma è molto piccolo."

"Signora,una cosa del genere è avvenuta 3 mesi fa,quando abbiamo perso il contatto un nostro elicottero,che poi è stato ritrovato abbattuto."disse uno dei soldati che gli diede un foglio.

"Siete sicuro?"disse il colonnello "Potrebbe esserci un'errore.

Controllate e ricontrollate."

"Già fatto signore."disse il soldato "Su quell'elicottero c'era un mio amico.

Eravamo in contato quando è successo."

La luce iniziò a seguire gli aerei.

Il colonnello andò su una torretta "Radar,dov'è l'infiltrato?"

"A cinque miglia,signore."disse un soldato,mentre il Sole tramontava.

"C'è mi moglie?"disse Lennox che entrò in una tenda e si mise ad un computer.

"Si capitano."disse un altro che uscì.

"AH!"disse Lennox "LE MIE DONNE!"

"Ciao."disse la moglie bionda

"Oh mio Dio,come sta diventando grande."disse Lennox "Guarda che guanciotte che ha !

Amore che figlia carina.

Lo so che è quello che dicono tutti,ma abbiamo fatto davvero una figlia carina."

La massa di luce arrivò sul campo ed iniziò ad atterrare,mentre il colonnello la guardava con il binocolo.

"Qualcosa non va."disse il colonnello.

La massa atterro e diversi mezzi militari andarono intorno ad esso.

Il computer iniziò ad avere problemi.

"Interferenze radar."disse il soldato al computer "Causate dall'elicottero."

Il soldato prese il telefono,ma le luci si spensero.

Il video dove si vedeva la moglie di Lennox ebbe problemi.

"Sara?"disse Lennox che poi si guardò alle spalle.

Una serie di militari si misero intorno alla luce,accanto ai mezzi e puntarono i fucili.

"Pilota della macchina non identificata,ridurre la luce."disse il colonnello.

La luce si fermò e rivelò un uomo.

Era di colore che era calvo e aveva il collo e l'inizio del petto era scoperto,indossava una tuta aderente rosso chiaro,con delle placche d'oro sulle spalle,formate da quattro placche circolari fuse tra loro,indossava stivali rosso scuro e aveva le mani scoperte come metà degli avambracci.

"CONTENETE IL FUOCO!"urlò uno dei soldati.

Le mani dell'uomo si illuminarono di energia rossa,con scariche elettriche, e lui si sollevò a mezz'aria.

"FUOCO!"urlò il militare e i mezzi iniziarono a sparare,ma i proiettili delle mitragliatrici rimbalzavano su di lui,che lanciò un raggio dalle mani,poi una serie di piccole sfere che uccisero diversi soldati e trapassarono diversi mezzi.

L'uomo diede un colpo al suolo e provocò un'esplosione con un'onda d'urto enorme che scagliò via un'intera serie di mezzi militari e fece esplodere i vetri della torre dove si trovava il colonnello.

Lennox vide che c'erano soldati che correvano dappertutto e vide il soldato di colore che correva.

Indossava una maglietta bianca ed un berretto rosso.

"SIAMO SOTTO ATTACCO!"disse quello di colore che corse con una pistola in mano.

L'essere si alzò a mezz'aria,poi lanciò un raggio verso il suolo dalle mani e provocò un'onda d'urto che distrusse una parte delle tende,poi lanciò dei raggi dagli occhi e devastò altre zone,poi un altro raggio dalle mani che provocò un'onda d'urto che fece esplodere e rotolare delle jeep militari.

Lennox ed il gruppo che era sull'aereo corsero,mentre un altro raggio usciva da entrambe le mani e l'onda d'urto distrusse una parte intera della base provocando un'esplosione immensa poi ne provocò un'altra.

L'essere spaccò il tetto della stanza dove c'erano i computer e si mise sopra un generatore,poggiandoci le mani sopra.

"MUOVERSI!"urlò il colonnello "MUOVERSI!"

Il colonnello vide che i file del computer si aprivano da soli "È QUI PER I FILE!

TAGLIATE LE LINEE!"

Uno di loro provò ad aprire uno sportello sulla parete "NON HO LA CHIAVE,È CHIUSO!"

Il colonnello prese un'ascia e cominciò a tagliare i cavi,mentre il gruppetto di Lennox camminava tra delle file di carri armati,portando con se il bambino e mettendosi sotto uno dei mezzi.

I soldati fuggirono mentre c'erano altre esplosioni.

Due carri armati volarono sugli altri,poi cadde anche un elicottero infuocato,mentre il gruppo di Lennox fuggì.

Un altro carri armato schiacciò un gruppo di uomini.

"NASCONDITI QUI!"disse Lennox e lui e il bambino si misero sotto un altro carro armato.

"Oh mio Dio."disse il soldato spagnolo che aveva una fascia intesta e caricava un lanciagranate.

Il soldato di colore cadde a terra a causa di un pezzo di elicottero cadde accanto a lui e poi guardò in alto,usando un binocolo ad infrarossi,vedendo il volto dell'uomo da vicino e una strana aura intorno a lui,poi gli occhi dell'essere divennero pieni di energia gialla.

"MA CHE STA…?"disse l'uomo che fuggì e quello spagnolo lanciò la granata sull'essere che esplose,ma non gli fece alcun danno.

L'uomo di colore arrivò dagli altri e cadde.

Accanto al primo essere ne apparve un altro.

Era un uomo con i capelli neri ,tirati indietro,baffi collegati alla barba sui lati della mascella,indossava una maglietta rossa a maniche corte che lasciava scoperte sia le spalle che le braccia,sua il petto e la pancia.

Aveva una piccola fascia grigia con pantaloni rossi,stivali rossi e bracciali di metallo che coprivano i polsi.

L'essere atterrò con potenza e fece un buco,sollevando intere colonne di sabbia.

Il primo lanciò un raggio provocando un'onda d'urto che distrusse la parte posteriore di un aereo e poi altri due che provocarono delle enormi onde d'urto.

In un liceo un ragazzo era alla cattedra,davanti alla sua classe e stava vuotando uno zaino sulla cattedra tirando fuori vari oggetti.

L'insegnante aveva pochi capelli e gli occhiali,mentre il ragazzo aveva i capelli neri,corti,indossava una maglietta marrone e dei jeans.

"Signor Witwicky a lei."disse l'insegnante.

"Ok."disse Sam,mentre un ragazzo biondo metteva una palla di carta su un elastico sotto gli occhi sdegnati di una ragazza mora molto bella,con i capelli lunghi,lisci.

La pallina colpì Witwicky al volto e l'insegnante si alzò.

"Chi è stato?"disse l'insegnante irato "Signori,responsabilità."

L'insegnante si sedette.

"Allora,per la mia genealogia familiare,ho deciso di ricordare il mio grane,grande trisavolo."disse Sam "Che era un uomo famoso,ossia il capitano Arcibald Witwicky.

Famoso esploratore.

Infatti fu uno dei primi ad esplorare il circolo polare artico,il che non è da tutti.

Nel 1897 ha portato 41 intrepidi marinai sulla calotta artica.

Insomma la storia è questa e qui abbiamo i principali strumenti e accessori con cui i marinai se la spassavano in mare."

La classe rise e l'insegnante prese un cartellino,simile ad un segnale stradale,con su scritto"Silenzio."

"Questo è il quadrante che viene 80 dollari."disse Witwicky che iniziò a prendere gli oggetti"Questo è il sestante...50 dollari per questo,un vero affare e ora un pezzo unico:il mio trisavolo portava gli occhiali.

Non ho ancora una stima precisa,ma hanno visto parecchie cose interessanti."

"Ha intenzione di vendermi anche il suo fegato?"disse l'insegnante "Signor Witwicky non è una televendita,siamo in un'aula e non credo che il suo trisavolo sarebbe così fiero di questa cosa."

"Lo so,mi scusi,è che va tutto per comprare la macchina."disse Sam "Comunque il mio trisavolo,per geniale che fosse,andò a finire pazzo e cieco in un manicomio,disegnando strani simboli e blaterando di giganteschi uomini di ghiaccio da lui scopert..."

La campanella suonò e tutti iniziarono a fare le valige.

"Ok,domani compito a sorpresa o forse no."disse il professore "Dormite preoccupati.

Sam."

"Si?"disse Sam che si avvicinò "Molto bene,no?"

"Ah...ti dare un convinto B-."disse il professore e Sam rimase sconvolto.

"Un B-?"disse Sam.

"Tu hai cercato di rifilare quel ciarpame alla mia classe..."disse il maestro.

"Ai giovani piace e poi...vede mio padre fuori della finestra,nella macchina verde?"disse Sam.

"Si."disse il professore.

"Le racconterò di un sogno,di un ragazzo e la promessa che un uomo a fatto a lui."disse Sam"Guardandomi negli occhi ha detto: "Figliolo ti comprerò un'auto,ma prima devi portarmi 2000 dollari e tre "A".

I 2000 ce li ho e ho anche due "A".

Se prendo il B- il sogno svanisce.

Signore,si chieda solo...che cosa farebbe Gesù?"

Sam corse verso la macchina del padre "SI!

SI!

SI!

SI!"

Il ragazzo montò in macchina.

"Allora?"disse il padre.

"È sempre una "A"."disse Sam.

"Si,vediamo."disse il padre che prese un foglio "È una "A"."

"Quindi ci sono!"disse Sam.

"Quindi ci sei."disse il padre che mise in moto la macchina "Ho una sorpresina per te,figliolo."

"Che razza di..."disse Sam "No…

NO!

NO!

NO!

PAPÀ!

OH MA QUESTO È UNO SCHERZO!"

"Si,lo è."disse il padre ridendo "Non ti ho preso un porshe."

"Dobbiamo ridere?"disse Sam.

"Si io già sto ridendo."disse il padre che andò verso un venditore di auto che era un uomo di colore e vendeva macchine comuni "Davvero pensavi che ti avrei preso una porshe come prima auto?"

"Io con te non ci parlo finché non abbiamo finito."disse Sam.

"Andiamo,è stato solo uno scherzettino."disse il padre.

"Non è per niente divertente."disse Sam.

L'uomo di colore uscì dal suo studio con un berretto bianco,una maglietta nera e gialla e dei pantaloni bianchi"MENNY!"

"Che vuoi?"disse una voce.

"Tira fuori tuo cugino da quel costume da pagliaccio,gli verrà un altro colpo di calore."disse l'uomo di colore "Mi spaventa i bianchi."

"HO CALDO,È TUTTO SCIOLTO,MI BRUCIANO GLI OCCHI!"disse il cugino di Menny.

"No,no."disse Sam "Che cos'è?

Tu hai detto metà auto,no metà rottame,papà!"

"Alla tua età mi sarebbero bastate quattro ruote e un motore."disse il padre.

"Ora ti spiego una cosa,ok?"disse Sam "Hai visto 30 anni vergine?"

"Si."disse il padre.

"Beh,diciamo che è questa."disse Sam indicando una macchina "E questa è 50 anni vergine."

"Ok."disse il padre.

"Vuoi che finisca così?"disse Sam.

"Niente sacrificio..."disse il padre.

"Niente vittoria,lo so,l'antico motto dei Witwicky."disse Sam.

"Infatti."disse il padre.

Una sagoma invisibile su un tetto allungò la mano verso una camaro gialla con le strisce nere da corsa,l'auto si mise in moto e si mise tra quelle del venditore di macchine.

"Gente bella."disse l'uomo di colore che strinse la mano al padre "Bobby Bolivia,come lo stato però senza la diarrea."

"Ok."disse il padre.

"Che vi do?"disse Bobby.

"Beh,mio figlio cerca la sua prima auto."disse il padre.

"E sei venuto da me?"disse Bobby.

"Ho dovuto."disse Sam.

"In pratica ora siamo una famiglia."disse Bobby.

Bobby strinse la mano all'uomo "Sono lo zio Bobby B.

Lo zio Bobby B…"

"Sam."disse Sam.

"Sam..."disse Bobby che gli mise il braccio sinistro intorno al collo e i due cominciarono a camminare "Parliamo noi due…

Sam,la tua prima abbuffata di libertà ti aspetta sotto uno di quei cofani.

Da retta e me,figliolo,un guidatore non sceglie l'auto.

L'auto sceglie il guidatore.

È un legame mistico quello che unisce l'uomo alla macchina.

E mi si può dire di tutto,ma non che sono un bugiardo.

Specie di fronte alla mia mamma."

Bobby indicò una donna anziana "Quella è la mia mamma.

EHI,MAMMA!"

La donna gli fece un gesto con il dito medio.

"Oh,non fare così,se avessi un sasso ti romperei la testa,brutta..."disse Bobby ridendo "Sai che c'è?

È sorda."

I due ripresero a camminare.

"Vedi,qui c'è ogni tipo di automobile che un uomo possa volere o desiderare."disse Bobby.

"Questa non è male."disse Sam guardando la camaro,mentre Bobby metteva le mani sul bagagliaio"Ha anche le strisce da corsa."

"Si,ha le strisce."disse Bobby "Ehi,ma che…

Ma che cacchio è?

Io non la conosco quest'auto.

MENNY!

CHE È QUESTA?

L'AUTO!

QUESTA QUA?"

"Non l'ho mai vista,boss!"disse Menny.

"NON FARE L'IMMIGRATO CON ME,MANNY!"disse Bobby "CONTROLLA!"

Sam era entrato dentro la macchina "Mi piace."

"Quanto vuoi?"disse il padre.

"Beh...considerando la semicalssica natura del veicolo con le ruote speciali...5000."disse Bobby.

"No,non più di 4."disse il padre.

"Ragazzino,smonta,dai scendi."disse Bobby.

"No,tu hai detto che l'auto sceglie il guidatore."disse Sam.

"Beh,questa ne ha scelto uno con il padre spilorcio."disse Bobby che andò dentro una macchina molto piccola,accanto a quella dove era Sam "Ti do questa qui per 4000,è un gioiello.

Questa ha il più classico dei motori.

Ho venduto un'auto l'altro giorno..."

La figura invisibile chiuse la mano destra che si vedeva appena ed era trasparente e lo sportello destro della camaro si aprì colpendo l'altra macchina e mandandola contro una bombola e un armadietto a scaffali.

"Porca vacca."disse il padre di Sam.

Bobby scese dall'auto "No,no,no,tranquilli!"

"Come stai?"disse il padre.

"Prendo mazza,martello e me ne sbarazzo."disse lui "EHI,MENNY!

TU E QUEL PAGLIACCIO DI TUO CUGINO PRENDETE DUE MARTELLI E SGOMBRATE!"

Bobby rise e poi iniziò a dirigersi verso altre macchine "Quella è la mia preferita,ci sono venuto dall'Alabama..."

La figura invisibile allungò la mano e fece esplodere tutti i vetri di tutte le auto.

Bobby si guardò intorno incredulo "4000."

Washington D.C.

Un elicottero militare si dirigeva verso il pentagono.

Il segretario della difesa entrò dentro una stanza piena di giovani seduti.

La stanza era completamente senza finestre,con pareti verde chiaro.

Il segretario aveva i capelli bianchi,con giacca e cravatta.

"Steve."disse il segretario che strinse la mano ad un altro,che era calvo.

"Salve,signor segretario."disse l'uomo calvo.

"Sono così giovani."disse il segretario.

Tra la folla c'erano quattro che erano poco più che ragazzi.

Una di loro era una donna bionda,che indossava una giacca chiara,con una maglietta nera sotto e pantaloni neri,alla sua sinistra c'era un ragazzo con capelli marroni a mezzo collo,barba e baffi,con un giaccone di pelle marrone,poi alla destra della donna c'era un ragazzo con i capelli castani e un cinese.

"Sono i massimi esperti in materia,signore."disse un militare "Li reclutano al liceo oggi."

"Ragazzi..."disse quello con la barba "Quello è il segretario della difesa."

"Neanche sono vestito bene."disse quello con i capelli castani.

L'uomo calvo arrivò sul palco davanti a loro "Signori,il segretario della difesa."

Sia il pubblico che i militari ai due tavoli circolari dietro di lui si alzarono.

"Seduti prego."disse il segretario della difesa e tutti ubbidirono "Sono John Keller.

Vi domanderete perché sono qui,quindi ecco i fatti.

Ieri alle 19.00 ora locale,il comando per le operazioni speciali in Qutar è stato attaccato.

A quanto sappiamo non ci sono sopravvissuti.

Lo scopo dell'attacco era violare la rete militare.

Non siamo ancora certi di cosa cercassero,ma sappiamo che l'aggressione è stata interrotta,il che ci lascia supporre che ci proveranno ancora.

Nessuno ha rivendicato la responsabilità dell'attacco e l'unico indizio concreto finora è questo suono."

Il segretario indicò uno schermo e si udì un suono di origine sconosciuta.

"È il segnale che ha attaccato la nostra rete."disse il segretario "Stiamo lavorando a ritmi forzati per analizzarlo e intercettare ulteriori comunicazioni,ma ci servite voi per scoprire chi è stato,voi che avete dimostrato una particolare abilità nel campo dei segnali.

La questione è delicata purtroppo.

Il presidente ha fatto partire nuove truppe per il golfo arabico e il Mar Giallo,la cosa non potrebbe essere più seria.

Ora dividevi in team e cominciate il lavoro.

Buona fortuna a tutti."

Sam era a casa sua e aveva un cane con una zampa ingessata sulla sedia.

"Ok,Mogio,l'auto c'è,manca la ragazza."disse Sam che si sedette al computer e vide che non c'erano offerte per gli occhiali "Zero offerte.

In bolletta."

Sam si alzò e il cane scese dalla sedia.

"Dai,Mogio,gli antidolorifici."disse Sam che andò davanti allo specchiò e si pettinò.

Sam andò a sedersi alla scrivania e diede le pasticche al cane "Puntualissimo.

Lo che sei strafatto di pasticche,rifammi pipi sul letto e dormi all'aria.

E basta per oggi.

Drogato."

Il padre di Sam era a pavimentare il giardino e indossava un cappello bianco e una maglietta verde.

La moglie era una dona con i capelli legati,indossava una maglietta bianca maniche corte e dei pantaloncini bianchi.

"Ron,questa mattonella balla."disse la moglie.

"Si,arrivo."disse Ron,mentre Mogio andava nella cuccia sopraelevata percorrendo un ponticello.

Sam uscì di casa.

"Ah,Sam,questo brutti vizio di lasciare impronte sul mio prato."disse Ron "L'ho fatto apposta il vialetto.

Quindi spostati dal mio prato al mio vialetto."

Sam andò sul vialetto "È il prato di casa,papà."

"Si,quando avrai un prato tuo ne riparliamo."disse Sam che andò dalla madre "Senti,non ce la faccio più.

Non puoi ricoprire di gioielli un povero cane.

Ha già i suoi problemi di autostima in quanto Chiwawa

La madre guardò il collare pieno di gioielli "Ma guarda come brilla.""

Sam andò nella macchina.

"Mi raccomando per le 11 a casa."disse la madre.

"11 a casa."disse la madre.

"Ok."disse lui.

"Undici a casa."disse il padre.

"E ti prego,per l'amor di Dio,vai piano."disse la madre.

"Mettiti la cintura."disse il padre e l'auto,partendo,fece uscire una gran quantità di fumo.

"Wow."disse la moglie "Quanto sei tirchio."

"È la sua prima auto."disse Ron "Ci vuole che sia così."

Lennox,i soldati del suo gruppo e il ragazzino correvano nel deserto,passarono tra le rocce e andarono in pianura.

"Al momento non possiamo confermare se ci siano sopravvissuti ."disse il segretario della difesa in tv.

La moglie di Lennox vide la tv "Oh mio Dio.

Sta tranquilla tesoro,papà sta bene."

"Le basi che abbiamo in tutto il mondo sono al massimo livello di prontezza."disse il segretario"Abbiamo a che fare con un'arma molto efficace che non abbiamo mai affrontato fin'ora.

Ma ci uniamo alle preghiere delle famiglie degli uomini caduti."

Nel deserto c'era Lennox e il suo gruppo accanto ad un carro armato abbandonato nella sabbia.

Il militare di colore guardava dentro il binocolo che aveva scattato la foto all'aggressore"Non ho mai visto una cosa come questa.

Lo spettrometro mostra una strana aura intorno al corpo,come se fosse ammantato da un capo di forza invisibile."

"È impossibile,non esistono i campi di forza invisibili,tranne che in qualche fumetto."disse quello con gli occhiali,mentre un altro guardava nel binocolo.

"Non so che dire."disse quello spagnolo che stringeva una croce "La mia mamma aveva un certo dono.

Vedeva oltre le cose.

Ho ereditato il gene.

Quello che ci ha attaccato...so che non è finita ancora.

La sabbia si mosse da un'altra parte e il secondo essere,quello con la barba e i capelli neri mise metà del corpo fuori e li osservò da lontano.

"Perché non usi i tuo poteri magici per portarci via da qui,eh?"disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Quando gli ho fatto la foto...credo mi abbia visto."disse quello di colore "Guardava verso di me."

"Questa cosa va subito riportata al pentagono,devono sapere che sta succedendo."disse Lennox.

"La radio è andata."disse quello di colore "La radio non riceva alcun segnale."

"Ehi,ragazzino,vivi lontano da qui?"disse Lennox.

"Non molto."disse il bambino "Oltre quel monte."

"C'è il telefono?"disse Lennox.

"Si."disse il bambino.

"Allora muoviamoci."disse Lennox.

Sam era in auto e si dirigeva ad un lago con un amico dai lunghi capelli biondi.

"Sei sicuro che siamo invitati?"disse il biondo.

"Ma certo,Mike,è un lago."disse Sam "È suolo pubblico."

Sam parcheggiò "Oh mio Dio.

Oh mio Dio,c'è Michela.

Cerca di non fare stranezze,eh."

I due scesero e si avvicinarono.

"Sto bene,si?"disse Sam.

"Si,stai bene."disse Mike.

"Ehi,bello,quell'auto è simpatica."disse il biondo che aveva tirato la pallina di carta con accanto Michela che guardava Sam.

"Grazie."disse Sam.

Mike iniziò a salire sull'albero.

"Allora che ci fate qui?"disse il biondo.

"Saliamo sull'albero."disse Sam.

"Ah,lo vedo,deve essere divertente."disse il biondo.

"Si."disse Sam.

"Ma lo sai,mi sembrava di conoscerti,tu hai provato per la squadra di football,giusto?"disse il biondo.

"Ah,no."disse Sam "Quello non era un vero provino.

Facevo ricerche per un libro che ho scritto."

"Oh si?"disse il biondo,mentre Mike era a testa in giù con le gambe attorcigliate ai rami.

"Si."disse Sam.

"Si,è di che parla?"disse il biondo "Mezze seghe?"

"No,l'argomento è i danni prodotti al cervello dal football."disse Sam "È un bel libro,ai tuoi amici piacerebbe,lo so è pieno di labirinti,conosci,dipinti,disegni da colorare,ritagliare,uno sballo..."

"Si,uno sballo."disse il biondo irato,avvicinandosi,ma Michela si mise in mezzo e lo fermò.

"Ok,ok...stai buono."disse Michela.

"Ragazzi so di un party,andiamo,dai."disse il biondo.

"Tu scendi da quell'albero."disse Sam "Scendi,scendi da quell'albero."

L'altro scese dall'albero con una capriola.

"Cosa fai?"disse Sam.

"Sono un acrobata?"disse Mike "Ci guardavano tutte!"

"Pensavano: "guarda che idioti.",che figura mi hai fatto fare."disse Sam.

"Perché non mi fai guidare?"disse Michela.

"Ah,no questa ha i cerchi nuovi,non voglio che me li graffi,ma perché la mia coniglietta non si mette dietro?"disse il biondo.  
"Ah,la tua coniglietta..."disse Michela andando via"Non ho parole per dire quanto sbagli."

Mike entrò nella macchina dal finestrino e Sam si sedette sul cofano.

La figura invisibile chiuse la mano e la radio si accese da sola.

"Ehi,amico che ha la tua auto."disse Mike.

"La riaccompagno a casa."disse Sam.

"Cosa?!"disse Mike "È la concubina del fusto cattivo,che faccia l'autostop."

"Vive a dieci miglia da qui,è la mia unica possibilità."disse Sam.  
"Ah,ok,mettiamola dietro,per me è eguale."disse Mike.

"Hai detto mettiamola dietro!?"disse Sam.

"Beh,davanti ci sto io."disse Mike.

"Mike non la metto dietro,scendi dalla mia auto."disse Sam.

"È un'inflazione grave."disse Mike.

"Di quale regola?"disse Sam.

"Ah...gli amici prima delle donne."disse Mike.

Sam entrò nella macchina "Mike,ti prego scendi dall'auto."

"Non puoi fare questo a me."disse Mike.

"Scendi subito dalla mia auto."disse Sam.

"Michela."disse Sam "Sono Sam

Withwiky.

Non è che ti ho messa nei casini.

Perché se non l'ho fatto...vorrei darti un passaggio,con la macchina,fino a casa.

Lei aprì lo sportello e poi entrò.

"Prego."disse Sam che mise in moto.

"Insomma eh..."disse Sam.

"È incredibile che mi sia ridotta così."disse Michela.

"Nasconditi anche se vuoi,io non mi vergogno mica."disse Sam.

"Ah,no,non hai capito...non mi riferivo a te."disse Michela "Dicevo ridurmi in questa situazione.

La classica situazione in cui mi metto io,non lo so,sarà che ho un debole per i ragazzi con gli addominali scolpiti e le braccia grosse."

"Braccia grosse?"disse Sam "Beh,un paio di cose.

Tipo ho appena messo quella luce e quello stroboscopio.

La luce si riflette sullo stroboscopio."

"Ah..."disse Michela "Sei da poco in questa scuola,quest'anno è il tuo primo anno?"

"Ah,no..."disse Sam "Io e te stiamo insieme dalle elementari."

"Giura."disse Michela.

"Si,da un sacco."disse Sam.

"Abbiamo frequentato qualcosa insieme?"disse Michela.

"Ah,si...storia,letteratura,mate, scienze..."disse Sam.

"Ora ricordo...Sam..."disse Michela "Sam Wilkiki."

"Withwiky."disse Sam.

"Oddio,scusa,non ti ho riconosciuto."disse Michela.

"Beh,è comprensibile."disse Sam e la macchina si fermò da sola e la radio si accese da sola.

"No,no,andiamo..."disse Sam "Qui c'è qualcosa da mettere a punto in quest'auto."

"Apri il cofano."disse Michela che scese,mentre Sam diede due colpi alla radio.

"Ah,bei collettori?"disse Sam.

"Hai un carburatore auto a doppia pompa."disse Michela che aprì il cofano "È uno spettacolo,Sam."

"Doppia pompa?"disse Sam.

"Schizza dentro la benzina,così vai più veloce."disse Michela.

"Ah...ci andrei più veloce."disse Sam.

"Ti si è un po' allentata la calotta dello spinterogeno."disse Michela che iniziò a toccare il motore"Posso?"

"Si,fa pure."disse Sam "Come mai lo sai?"

"Ah...mio padre era uno che ne sapeva di motori,è lui che mi ha insegnato tutto."disse Michela"Sarei in grado di smontarlo e poi rimetterlo insieme."

"È strano."disse Sam "Non ti avrei preso per un meccanico."

"Beh,sai non è che metta i manifesti,ai ragazzi non piace quando capisci di motori più di loro,specialmente a Trent."disse Michela "Lo odia."

"Ah...io no,anzi adoro la femmina che mi aggiusta il motore."disse Sam.

"Ok,me lo accenti ora,magari?"disse Michela.

"Oh,si."disse Sam che andò nell'auto.

"Grazie."disse Michela.

"No,stavo pensando,se Trent è così ignorante,perché ci esci?"disse Sam.

"Beh,io...chi lo sa."disse Michela "Comunque è meglio se vado a piedi.

E auri per l'auto."

"Grazie."disse Sam che salì in auto "Oh,no,no,no…

Ti prego parti.

Parti,fallo per me.

Non farla andare a piedi.

Andiamo..."

La macchina si mise in moto e Sam scese,chiudendo il cofano "Ehi!"

Michela si girò sorridendo.

A sera arrivarono davanti alla casa di Michela.

"Eccoci qui."disse Sam.

"È stato carino."disse Michela "Grazie per avermi ascoltato."

"Prego."disse Sam.

"Tu credi che sia superficiale?"disse lei.

"Superficiale...no,no.."disse Sam "Io credo che ci sia più di quel che vedi in te."

"Ok,ci si vede a scuola."disse Michela.

"Certo."disse lui e lei scese.  
"Che stupido."disse Sam "Che stupido,che battuta stupida...c'è più di quel che vedi in te.

Oh Dio.

Oh mio Dio,amo la mia auto."

Nel pentagono c'erano delle enormi sale piene di esperti che lavoravano al computer.

I militari erano separati dagli esperti giovani,mentre i colonnelli indicavano con la mano dei punti su una mappa.

"Ehi ragazzi..."disse quello con la barba alla bionda e agli altri "Credo che l'altro team ci sia arrivato."

Iran."

"Ma smettila."disse quello con i capelli castani "È veramente fuori portata per gli scienziati iraniani.

Non ti pare?"

"Ti che dici?"disse l'orientale "Cinesi?"

"No,guarda,non centra niente con i sistemi dei cinesi."disse la bionda.

L'aereo presidenziale volava in cielo

In una stanza buia,con piccole luci azzurre fioche,c'erano degli uomini seduti a dei monitor azzurri e c'erano dei militari.

"Qui Ari Force One,al livello di volo 2.3.0."disse uno dei piloti dell'aereo.

Il segretario della difesa era in tv "Troveremo questo nemico e quando lo troveremo sapremo come comportarci con lui.

Nell'aereo c'erano delle persone in giacca e cravatta e dei camerieri.

Una sagoma invisibile passò tra di loro.

Una donna entro nella stanza del presidente che era su un letto.

"Signor presidente"disse la donna.

"Non è che mi porteresti un ding-dong,cara?"disse il presidente.

La sagoma passò nel corridoio,poi premette un pulsante ed aprì le porte di un'ascensore che aveva due porte da entrambi i lati e con la luce azzurra.

La donna entrò nello stesso ascensore per portare al presidente quello che aveva chiesto.

L'ascensore arrivò in una parte dell'aereo dove c'erano dei frigo e il tutto era pieno di tubi verticali e macchine.

La figura si nascose dietro una cassa,poi,quando la donna andò via,la figura smise di essere invisibile.

Era un uomo con i capelli neri corti,con una lunga treccia terminante con una punta.

Aveva le spalle,le braccia e l'inizio del petto scoperti,poi c'era una tuta aderente bianca che copriva tutto il corpo,con l'estremità superiore nera e un tessuto nero che passava sulla spalla destra.

L'essere si guardò intorno,poi si diresse verso uno schermo a muro,pigiò dei tasti,facendo uscire delle placche di metallo ai lati dello schermo,poi inondò le mani di energia gialla e le mise sugli oggetti,iniziando a far scorrere le immagini.

"Lo sentite?"disse la donna bionda agli altri,mettendosi le cuffie"Riuscite a prenderlo?

Stanno attaccando di nuovo la rete."

Una serie di cartelle iniziò a scorrere davanti a computer.

"Oh mio Dio."disse la ragazza bionda "C'è una corrispondenza diretta con il segnale del Qutar.

Hai lanciato una diagnostica?"

"Dici che è meglio?"disse il ragazzo con i capelli castani.

"Si,decisamente."disse la ragazza.

L'essere mise più energia nel computer ed apparve una scritta che indicava l'arrivo di un virus.

"QUALCUNO QUI!"disse la bionda alzandosi "STANNO VIOLANDO L'ARI FORCE ONE!

Ci vuole un'analista esperto."

Arrivò un militare immediatamente.

"Credo che impiantino un virus."disse la donna.

"Un virus?"disse uno dei militari.  
"Stanno impiantando un virus e sottraendo un sacco di dati dal vostri sistema allo stesso tempo."disse la bionda.

"Codice rosso,abbiamo una falla."disse il militare in un microfono "Air Force One,qualcuno a bordo è entrato nella rete militare."

Una serie di uomini armati di mitra andò davanti alla stanza del presidente ad altri camminarono nella stiva.

"Tagliate le linee."disse la ragazza.

"Cosa?"disse il militare.

"Non so cosa vogliono,ma lo stanno prendendo."disse la ragazza.

Il militare si rivolse ad un superiore "Signore chiedo di tagliare le linee della difesa."

"Tagliate le linee dei server."disse il superiore e l'altro lo ripeté.

La connessione fu interrotta all'articolo di giornale dove si vedeva il capitano Arcibald,l'antenato di Sam e apparve la scritta connessione terminata.

L'essere guardò le scritte e parlò in una lingua sconosciuta,poi guardò perplesso la data che indicava il 1898,poi siede un pugno sfondando lo schermo.

Uno degli uomini armati vide le il computer distrutto "Qualcuno ha manomesso il Mainframe."

Arrivò un altro uomo e i due videro l'essere che diventava visibile davanti a loro.

"Ma che…?"disse quello di colore e i due spararono.

I proiettili rimbalzarono sull'essere e lui lanciò dei raggi gialli dagli occhi trapassando i due uomini e danneggiando le pareti,poi altri due arrivarono e gli spararono,così l'essere lanciò due sfere di energia dalle mani che esplosero uccidendoli,poi divenne invisibile,spiccò il volo trapassando l'aereo,che stava per atterrare,e andò contro una delle ali facendolo cadere ed esplodere.

Quando l'aereo era caduto era ormai notte e l'essere,mantenendosi invisibile,atterrò nell'aeroporto

ed entrò dentro un magazzino,parando con una seconda figura.

E parlò in una lingua sconosciuta dicendo "Questi stupidi insetti hanno provato a spararmi…

Ho trovato un collegamento che ci porterà al cubo.

Witwicky-ha usato il nostro linguaggio.

Dobbiamo trovare il suo discendente."

Di notte un ladro riuscì ad entrare nella macchina di Sam e la mise in moto.

Sam si sveglio e corse fuori casa "NO!

NO!

NO!

NO!

È LA MIA AUTO!"

Sam prese una bicicletta "PAPÀ CHIAMA LA POLIZIA!"

Sam iniziò a pedalare dietro l'auto "AH,DOVE VAI CON LA MIA AUTO?

DOVE VAI?!"

Sam prese un telefono "Pronto?

911,emergenza.

MI HANNO RUBATO L'AUTO!

LI STO INSEGUENDO!

VOGLIO TUTTE LE UNITÀ!

TUTTE LE SQUADRE,MANDANTE CHIUNQUE ABBIATE!

NO,NO,NIENTE DOMANDE,MIO PADRE È IL CAPO DELLA PATTUGLIA DI QUARTIERE!"

L'auto sfondò un cancello di una fabbrica abbandonata e passò oltre un treno merci.

Sam lasciò la bici e corse dentro la fabbrica.

In lontananza vide una donna che volava.

Aveva i capelli biondi,lisci,lunghi,gli occhi azzurri,una placca d'oro sulla fronte che copriva il dorso del naso,le tempie e poi si piegava in avanti coprendo gli zigomi.

Sulla parte superiore,al centro della testa,aveva una placca ovale,con una linea circolare a metà e sopra c'erano delle linee verticali a distanze regolari.

Il collo era scoperto,poi alla base iniziava la corazza d'oro che aveva una placche che copriva la base la zona tra le spalle e il collo e aveva due placche verticali molto piccole ai lati del collo e un'apertura in mezzo.

Le spalle erano coperte da due placche d'oro a cupola formate da 3 placche e con delle piccole punte che uscivano da esse.

I bicipiti erano scoperti,ma c'era un bracciale d'oro a metà, e tre piccole placche curve sulla parte esterna,messe una sovrapposta all'altra ,poi iniziava una placca d'oro che copriva l'avambraccio e il gomito che era di un giallo più scuro e aveva tre placche curve d'oro che erano attaccate ad una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna dell'avambraccio con delle punte che uscivano da quest'ultima.

Il seno era coperto da un placca d'oro,con due linee quasi orizzontali che si abbassavano al centro e avevano,tra una e l'altra,2 punte per lato e nella parte centrale,sopra la linea inferiore,una semicirconferenza identica a quella sulla parte superiore della placca in testa.

La pancia aveva una corazza che era formata da una una serie di placche quasi rettangolari al centro,che erano leggermente piegate in altro nella zona centrale ed erano in tutto 10 divise in 2 gruppi e ce n'erano altre sui fianchi.

All'altezza della vita aveva una placca allungata sul davanti,che aveva la parte iniziale a rettangolo,poi formava un triangolo con la punta piatta,con dentro delle linee e arrivava a metà cosce.

Ai lati della vita c'erano 2 placche allungate,divise da 3 linee,con 2 punte per ciascuna.

Le cosce erano coperte da una corazza aderente giallo scuro,poi le ginocchia avevano un placca curva,formata da 3 placche a sua volta con delle punte,una placca che copriva la gamba dal ginocchio alla caviglia,divisa a sua volta in 3 placche con 2 punte ciascuna e gli stivali di metallo giallo scuro.

Nella mano destra aveva un'asta d'oro con una punta in cima e poco prima una lama curva che era collegata all'asta.

Sam si mise dietro una serie di placche di metallo e ruote accatastate.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Sam e vide la donna proiettare una forte luce dalle mani e sollevare la sua auto,tirando fuori il rapinatore e posando l'auto a terra,poi fece perdere i sensi all'uomo e lo posò a terra.

Mandò il raggio di energia verso l'alto e materializzò dei simboli.

Sam prese il cellulare e attivò la registrazione "Il mio nome e Sam Witwicky,a chiunque lo ritrovi,c'è una donna che vola,ok?"

Lui mise il cellulare verso la zona dove c'era la donna "Avete visto?

Sono le mie ultime parole,quindi vorrei dire a mamma e papà vi voglio bene e anche a te Mogio."

Sam si mosse e dei cani,legati con una catena ad un muro di mattoni,lo inseguirono.

"NO!"disse Sam che corse,sorpassò un muro a brandelli ed entrò dentro un capannone mettendosi su dei barili,mentre i cani gli si mettevano intorno.

La donna volante sfondò il tetto e provocò un cratere,facendo fuggire i cani.

"Ok,ok,ti prego non uccidermi!"disse Sam che gettò a terra le chiavi della macchina all'essere"PRENDI LE CHIAVI,È TUA!"

Sam fuggì e si trovò davanti ad un'auto della polizia.

"Bene,eccovi!"disse Sam "Allora c'è..."

"Mani dietro la testa."dissero i poliziotti estraendo la pistola.

Sam alzò le mani "No!

No!

No!

Non sono io è quello dentro!"

"Sta zitto!"disse il poliziotto "Va verso l'auto."

Sam mise le mani dietro la testa e andò verso l'auto.

"Testa sul cofano!"disse il poliziotto e lui ubbidì.

Il segretario della difesa,assieme ai dei colonnelli,apri una porta trasparente di vetro rinforzato con una tessera e incontrò altri militari,iniziando a camminare con loro.

"Chiunque sia stato,è riuscito ad entrare nella rete della difesa,come hanno cercato di fare già in Qatar,con successo stavolta."disse uno di loro con gli occhiali.

"Cosa hanno preso?"disse il segretario della difesa.

"Non lo sappiamo ancora."disse l'uomo che usò una tessera per aprire delle porte di una stanza con un tavolo e molti video.

"Parlatemi del virus."disse il segretario.

"Non sappiamo bene che cosa farà,ma può paralizzare il sistema."disse il militare e due generali si alzarono dal tavolo.

"Beh,fermiamolo."disse il segretario della difesa.

La donna con i capelli biondi camminava con un militare.

"Ogni volta che proviamo un antivirus si adatta e si velocizza."disse il militare "È come se si integrasse nel sistema."

"È chiaramente la prima fase di un violento attacco gli Stati Uniti."disse un militare calvo "Ci sono pochi paesi ad avere questo potenziale:Russia,Nord Corea e credo che potrebbe essere quest'ultima."

"Ehm...scusate,ma non è esatto."disse la donna.

"Scusi lei signorina,non l'avevo vista,lei è?"disse il militare.

"Nessuno,solo l'analista che ha scoperto l'attacco."disse la donna.

Il segretario si alzò "Fermi.

È merito suo?

È stata lei?"

"Il suo gruppo."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Quello che cerco di dirvi è che...hanno bucato il vostro sistema in 10 secondi,ok?"disse la donna"Anche un supercomputer con un così detto attacco a forza bruta,ci impiegherebbe vent'anni."

"Forse può anche spiegarci come mai il satellite ci mostra come mai la Corea del Nord ha raddoppiato le sua attività navate."disse il militare calvo.

"Potrebbe essere una precauzione,non lo facciamo anche noi?"disse la donna "Il segnale impara,si aggiorna,si evolve per proprio conto,è ora di iniziare a ragionare in termini di meccanica quantistica."

"Non c'è niente sulla Terra di così complesso."disse il soldato.  
"E se fosse un organismo,un organismo vivente."disse la donna "Si potrebbe trattare di DNA applicato al computer e...si lo so che sembra una pazzia."

"Adesso basta."disse il segretario della difesa "Abbiamo sei piani di analisti che ci stanno lavorando.

Sei lei troverà una prova in appoggio alla sua teoria sarò felice di ascoltarla,ma se non riesce a collegare il cervello con la bocca,lei è fuori dal team,intesi?"

"Si."disse lei e lui la fece uscire.

Sam era alla centrale di polizia con il padre e dei poliziotti di cui uno con una giacca di pelle nera,con baffi,barba e capelli scuri.

"Non posso essere più chiaro di quanto lo sia stato fino ad ora."disse Sam "Si è alzata in aria."

"Si è alzata in aira?"disse il poliziotto con i baffi che prese un vasetto,un fazzoletto e li diede a Sam" Wow,fantastico.

Ok,capo,è ora di riempirla e falla tutta dentro.

Che ti prendi?

Funghetti,speedbull,o sbevazzi e dopo ti spruzzi?"

"No,io non mi drogo."disse Sam.

L'altro poliziotto diede al primo una scatola di pillole.

"E queste?"disse il poliziotto "Le avevi in tasca.

Mogio.

Vanno queste fra i ragazzi?

Una pasticchetta di Mogio."

"Quelle è il mio cane che le prende."disse Sam.

"È un chiwawa."disse il padre e il poliziotto si mise una mano sulla fronte,poi guardo Sam.

"Che c'è?"disse il poliziotto avvicinandosi a Sam e scoprendo la pistola "Mi hai puntato il ferro,quinto senso?

Oh,coraggio,su.

Provaci,avanti,fallo...e ti assicuro che ti ingabbio a vita."

"Ma è drogato?"disse Sam.

Lennox e i suoi arrivarono ad un'impalcatura con sopra un cerchio verde,con delle colonne e un'arcata dentro.

Accanto c'era un muro di mattoni.

"Speriamo che questa linea funzioni."disse Lennox mentre quello di colore perdeva dell'acqua da un pozzo.

La sabbia si mosse,raggiunse l'impalcatura e la fece crollare.

Il militare con gli occhiali si voltò"Che accidenti era?"

"Non lo se,caraho."disse lo spagnolo "El metallo per poco me rompe el culo."

"Lingua bello."disse quello con gli occhiali "Lingua."

L'essere con l'abito rosso,la barba ed i baffi era dietro Lennox e allungò la mano destra creando una sfera di energia.

Quello con di colore urlò ed iniziò a sparare,mentre l'essere entrava sotto la sabbia,poi uscì dal suolo e tentò di colpire quello con gli occhiali mancandolo e poi tornò sotto la sabbia.

I soldati iniziarono a sparare sul suolo,poi si fermarono.

"AH,BRUTTO..."disse quello di colore "MA CHE DIAVOLO..."

L'essere uscì alle spalle di quello con gli occhiali e gli trafisse il petto con un pugno,poi lo scagliò via e fece uscire dagli occhi i raggi laser gialli,poi tornò sotto la sabbia.

I militari iniziarono a correre.

L'essere spiccò un salto dalla sabbia dietro quello di colore,lo spagnolo e un altro,cercando di afferrarne qualcuno,ma senza successo e poi ricadde.

Arrivarono in un piccolo villaggio con case di pietra.

"SU,MUOVERSI!"disse Lennox.

"CHE COS'È?"disse quello di colore,mentre nel paese le donne corsero dentro casa e gli uomini presero i fucili.

Intorno al piccolo gruppo di case e anche all'interno c'erano dei pezzi di muro distrutto ovunque.

I soldati superarono la prima barriera di muro e l'essere spiccò un salto da sotto la sabbia ,mentre loro scappavano e sparavano.

"AL RIPARO!"urlò Lennox.

L'essere illuminò le mani di sfere gialle e ne lanciò una colpendo il terreno davanti ad uno dei pezzi di muro e fece cadere quello di colore.

"Li dietro!"disse Lennox e l'altro si mise dietro un pezzo di muro.

"FUOCO DI COPERTURA!"urlò Lennox che correva con il bambino.

I militari iniziarono a sparare contro l'essere che lanciò tre sfere dalla mano destra.

"UN CARICATORE!"urlò quello di colore che sparava.

L'essere lanciò altre sfere,colpendo due volte la stessa casa,poi altre sfere colpirono il suolo.

"Dov'è il tuo papà?"disse Lennox.

"PAPA!"urlò il ragazzino e i due entrarono nella casa.

"Signore,ha un telefono?"disse Lennox mettendo la mano sinistra vicino all'orecchio.

Il padre lo guidò ad un cellulare.

"MI SERVE UN CARICATORE!"urlò quello di colore "UN CARICATORE!"

"FUOCO!"disse uno dei soldati,mentre una delle sfere colpiva i pezzi di muro.

"È UN'EMERGENZA PER IL PENTAGONO!"disse Lennox al telefono "IO DEVO…

È UN CHIAMATA D'EMERGENZA PER IL PENTAGONO!"

Una delle sfere esplose vicino alla finestra distruggendo la parete,poi altre due colpirono il suolo.

"DOVE LA PRENDO QUI UNA CARTA?"urlò Lennox che uscì dalla casa "SONO NEL PIENO DI UNA GUERRA,QUESTA È UNA COSA RIDICOLA!"

Uno dei soldati lanciò una granata che esplose vicino all'essere,ma senza effetto.

"EPPS,IL PORTAFOGLIO!"disse Lennox.

"TASCA!"disse quello di colore.

"QUALE TASCA?"disse Lennox.

"QUELLA DI DIETRO!"disse Epps.

"Ne hai dieci di tasche di dietro!"disse Lennox mentre controllava le sue tasche.

"CHIAPPA SINISTRA!"urlò Epps "CHIAPPA SINISTRA!

CHIAPPA SINISTRA!"

"NON TI MUOVERE!"disse Lennox "Tu continua a sparare."

Uno dei soldati lanciò un'altra granata sull'essere,mentre una delle sfere colpì il suolo facendo volare via diverse persone del paese.

"Ecco ho trovato la carta."disse Lennox mettendosi dietro un pezzo di muro "EPPS!

PENTAGONO!"

Lennox gli tirò il cellulare.

Il segretario della difesa arrivò in una stanza piena di militari,con dei video.

"Situazione?"disse il militare calvo.

"Stiamo seguendo una squadra speciale sotto attacco in Qatar."disse uno di quelli seduti allo schermo "Sono dei sopravvissuti della base attaccata."

"Sopravvissuti?"disse il segretario.

Altre granata e proiettili colpirono l'essere che lanciò dei raggi gialli dagli occhi e colpi un pezzo di muro tranciando in due dei soldati.

"MAI VISTA UNA COSA COSÌ!"urlò Epps "RICHIEDO IMMEDIATO INTERVENTO AEREO!"

"Immagini dai predator in arrivo."disse uno dei militari.

"Giriamo la chiamata alle zone circostanti."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Un'altra sfera colpì il suolo,poi l'essere ne lanciò altre tre e poi un'altra,prima di essere colpito al volto da dei proiettili.

"Non lo so amico,se solo poteste vedere."disse Epps al telefono.

"Predator tempo stimato due minuti."disse uno dei militari.

Degli aerei supersonici con delle videocamere volavano nel deserto e filmarono l'essere.

"Che cos'è?"disse il segretario della difesa.

"Non lo so."disse quello calvo.

L'essere lanciò altre sfere dalle mani che colpirono il suolo provocando altre esplosioni,colpirono anche gli edifici e fecero esplodere una parte del muro sopra Epps.

"Ci serve supporto aereo."disse il miliare calvo.

"Lanciate pacchetto d'attacco bravo su bersaglio sconosciuto."disse il militare calvo.

I piloti degli aerei salirono sui mezzi che spiccarono il volo.

"Squadra di 7 uomini a nord del fumogeno!"disse Epps che lanciò il fumogeno "Attaccate verso ovest.

LENNOX!

STANNO ARRIVANDO!"

Lennox andò vicino ad Epps.

"ILLUMINATE IL BERSAGLIO!"disse Lennox "ABBIAMO UN MISSILE IN ARRIVO!

ILLUMINATE IL BERSAGLIO!"

Tutti puntarono i laser dei fucili sull'avversario.

L'essere lanciò altre sfere dalle mani e colpì un altro soldato.

Due aerei arrivarono sulla zona e usarono le mitragliatrici facendo cadere l'essere a faccia in avanti,poi lanciarono diversi missili.

Il fumo si diradò e i militari videro che l'essere rialzava.

"Non è possibile che non sia ancora caduto."disse Lennox.

"Usate gli 1.0.5."disse Epps "Porta la pioggia."

Un aereo più grande arrivò sul posto e una voce parlò alla radio "La squadra terrestre richiede sabot da 1.0.5."

L'aero virò e sparò dei proiettili esplosivi a raffica che provocarono molte esplosioni.

L'essere si rialzò e fuggì via entrando nella sabbia.

"Li abbiamo persi?"disse il segretario.

"Dov'è Fig?"disse Lennox che corse verso il ferito e gli altri lo aiutarono.

Al tramonto un elicottero arrivò sul posto.

"Recuperateli."disse il segretario della difesa "Riportate quegli uomini subito in patria.

Li voglio al rapporto entro 10 ore."

La bionda era al suo computer e stava facendo una copia del segnale "C'è un solo hacker al mondo che può comprendere questo codice."

Lei estrasse la chiavetta e la mise nella scatola da trucco.

Una volta uscita cercò un taxi e si fece accompagnare ad una villetta.

Aprì la porta un uomo di colore,obeso,con una maglietta verde chiaro e pantaloncini corti.

"Senti,scusa se ti disturbo..."disse lei entrando.

"Ah,Meggy..."disse lui.

"Aiuto."disse lei "Aiutami."

"No,questa è la mia boccata d'aria,il mio posto di tranquillità e pace."disse lei.

"Ascoltami..."disse lei.

"GLENN!"disse una voce femminile "CHI È?"

"NONNA PIANTALA UN PÒ!" disse Glenn "Che ci fai qui?"

"GLENN!"disse la voce.

"NONNA,TRA POCO VENGO LI!"disse lui.

"Glenn,sei lo smanettone migliore che conosca."disse Meggy e lui andò in un'altra stanza dove c'era un altro obeso di colore che giocava a dei videogiochi e si aggiunse anche lui.

"A CHE LIVELLI STAI,BELLO?"disse lui.

"SEI!"disse l'altro e Glenn rise.

"Non vuoi vedere informazioni classificate?"disse Meggy.

"Ehi."disse Glenn che spense il gioco "Ho messo in pausa,ho messo in pausa.

Dammi un momento."

"Almeno salva."disse l'alto che andò.

"Classificate come?"disse Glenn.

"Da andrei dentro e poi butterebbero la chiave per quanto sono classificate."disse Meggy.

"Si!"disse Glenn che mise la chiavetta "Sbirciatina."

"La squadra speciale ha scattato una fotografia di quello che li ha colpiti in Qatar."disse un militare che camminava in un corridoio con il segretario.

"La voglio vedere."disse il segretario sella difesa e l'altro glie la diede.

"I ranger stanno arrivando,ma abbiamo anche un problema di sicurezza."disse quello calvo ,mentre i tre camminavano dentro la sala piena di computer.

"Uno degli analisti ha fatto una copia del segnale e del virus che si è introdotto nella rete."disse quello con gli occhiali.

Glenn vide il segnale sul suo computer "Ehi,il segnale è forte da paura.

Dove hai detto che l'ahi preso?"

"Ha forzato la frequenza della guardia nazionale dell'aeronautica in meno di un minuto."disse lei.

"Sul serio?"disse Glenn che iniziò a trovare dei simboli nel segnale "Sembra che ci sia un messaggio all'interno del segnale.

Faccio la mia magia."

Alcuni simboli furono presi e decifrati.

"Progetto Ice Man?"disse Meggy.

"Cos'è il Settore 7?"disse Glenn.

"Chi è il capitano Witwicky?"disse lei.

"NON È CHE ANCORA FAI QUEI VIDEO GAME!?"disse la nonna e in quel momento entrarono degli uomini vestiti di neri e con fucili automatici.

"AIUTO!"urlò l'altro che fuggì.

"F.B.I."disse uno di loro.

Glenn cacciò un urlo enorme e l'altro sfondò una vetrata,correndo verso la piscina e uno degli uomini gli saltò addosso e i due caddero in piscina.

Meggy e l'altro vennero messi a faccia in giù sul tappetto.

"Non sul tappeto con le scarpe!"disse Glenn "NONNA NON VUOLE CHE CI SI VADA CON LE SCARPE,SOPRATTUTTO LA POLIZIA!"

Sam era in camera sua,sul lettino e tirava una palla dentro un mini canestro,mentre la tv era accesa.

"È stato un vero spettacolo qui,un'ora fa,quando oltre 40 C-17 sono decollati da questa base."disse un uomo in tv "Non sappiamo dove fossero diretti..."

Sam andò in cucina e trovò il cane su uno sgabello "Ciao Mo.

Mogio.

Mogio."

Il cane si mise alla finestra della cucina ed iniziò ad abbaiare.

"Non cominciare ad abbaiare Mogio,è presto,smettila."disse Sam.

La donna volante arrivò davanti alla finestra e si rese per un momento visibile.

A Sam gli cadde la bottiglia del latte di mano.

Poi prese in braccio il cagnolino e prese il telefono,mettendosi in una stanza buia appoggiato alla parete "Mike ascoltami!

La mia auto…

Dopo essere stata rubata è apparsa una donna che volava."

Mike stava lavando il cane "Ehi,ma dici veramente?"

"Si e ora l'ho vista di nuovo."disse Sam "È nel mio giardino e cerca me."

Sam prese la bicicletta e iniziò a pedalare il più velocemente possibile e udì uno spostamento d'aria che partiva dalla sua casa verso l'alto "FERMA!"

La bici arrivò in centro e urtò contro una mattonella messa male.

Ciò fece volare Sam a terra,proprio accanto al tavolo dove Michela stava parlando con le amiche.

"Oh mio Dio."disse un di loro.

"Sam?"disse Michela.

"Ciao."disse Sam.

"Che cosa...che cosa...insolita."disse Michela.

"Altro che insolita."disse Sam.

"Stai bene?"disse Michela.

"No,non sto bene,oggi sto un po' fuori di testa..."disse lui che riprese la bici e andò via "Quella pazza mi insegue,devo andare,ti saluto."

Sam continuò a pedalare e arrivò sotto una autostrada che aveva una lunga serie di macchine accatastate e parcheggiate.

Una forza invisibile spinse Sam a terra "OK,CHE VOLETE DA ME?"

A mezz'aria apparve un uomo con gli occhi pieni di energia gialla.

Aveva i capelli rossi,corti e ricci,il collo e la la parte iniziale del petto erano scoperti,poi iniziava una giacca verde,con i contorni gialli,che aveva una fascia gialla sulla vita.

La giacca finiva a metà cosce che erano coperte da una tuta aderente gialla che copriva anche i piedi.

"OH DIO NO!"urlò Sam che corse "OH DIO!"

L'essere lo prese e lo scagliò sul vetro di un'auto e poi atterrò davanti al cofano "CADUCEO!"

"IO NON SO NEMMENO COSA..."disse Sam.

"IO SONO CADUCEO!"disse l'essere.

"Si."disse Sam.

"Dov'è l'agente numero .3.?"disse l'essere irato.

"Cosa?"disse Sam.

"DOVE SONO GLI OCCHIALI?"urlò l'essere che diede un colpo al cofano della macchina distruggendolo e Sam fuggì.

Caduceo prese la macchina e la scagliò via,poi gli corse dietro.

Michela era su un motorino e lo raggiunse.

"Sam,che succede?"disse Michela che si tolse il casco scendendo.

"C'è un tipo che vola li dietro,mi ha aggredito..."disse Sam e l'essere atterrò,provocando un'onda di energia che fece volare via due macchine "STA ARRIVANDO!

Devi scappare..."

La donna volante arrivò sul posto e colpì l'altro con l'asta della lancia e provocò un cratere,mandando l'altro contro una colonna che fu trapassata.

La donna li prese entrambi,materializzò una massa di luce intorno a loro e spiccò il volo,seguita dall'altro che fece la stessa cosa.

Le due masse di luce volarono fuori città.

"OH DIO MORIREMO!"urlò Michela.

"NO,NON MUORIAMO!"disse Sam.

La massa di luce sfondò una vetrata di una fabbrica abbandonata e poi uscì da un'altra vetrata,poi si mise in fondo ad un vicolo,fece sparire la massa di luce e mise le mani sulla bocca di entrambi,mentre l'asta era sulla sua schiena.

L'altro essere passò davanti al loro,senza più la massa di luce,poi l'essere atterrò,poco dopo il vicolo.

La donna spiccò il volo e superò l'essere,poi li mise a terra entrambi e prese la lancia dalla schiena.

L'altro essere volò verso di lei e le diede un calcio al viso,scagliandola a terra e facendole lasciare una scia,poi atterrò facendo un cratere,corse verso l'altra e le diede un pugno scagliandola in aria,poi le volò contro e le diede un calcio,facendole trapassare una cisterna,poi lei gli volò contro e i due trapassarono una casa.

I due ragazzi corsero e si misero dentro una delle strutture sentendo molte esplosioni da fuori,poi ci fu silenzio.

"Andiamo."disse Sam e i due si avvicinarono alla strada.

Dietro una struttura c'era una seconda donna volante.

Aveva la pelle abbronzata,una fascia di metallo bianco sulla fronte,capelli neri,lisci,tirati indietro e molto lunghi.

A metà collo c'era una placca di metallo bianco che copriva anche il seno,le spalle e le braccia,fino ai gomiti erano coperti da una tuta aderente azzurra,gli avambracci avevano una bracciale di metallo biancho che li copriva,le mani erano coperte da guanti bianchi che passavano sotto il bracciali,la pancia e le gambe erano coperte dalla tuta aderente azzurra e aveva stivali di metallo bianco.

La donna volò verso la borsa di Michela ed emise energia dalle mani,concentrandola nel cellulare di

Michela,mentre dietro apparve quello con la tuta bianca.

La donna bionda arrivò volando e atterrò davanti a loro.

Aveva delle scariche elettriche gialle sulla mano sinistra e la lancia nella destra.

"Che cos'è?"disse Michela.

"È...non lo so."disse Sam "Sembra però essere qualcosa di molto potente."

"Ora che fa?"disse Michela vedendo la donna camminare verso di loro "No eh..."

"Ci avrebbe già uccisi se avesse voluto."disse Sam.

"E quindi?"disse Michela "Ora che fai gli parli in chissà quale lingua?

Viene da un un incontro all'ultimo sangue tra gente che vola."

"Credo voglia qualcosa da me."disse Sam.

"Cosa?"disse Michela.

"L'altro mi ha chiesto del mio Account."disse Sam.

"Certo che tu sei il ragazzo più strano che abbia conosciuto mai."disse Michela.

"Sai parlare?"disse Sam.

"Si,conosco la vostra lingua."disse la donna bionda "Non voglio farvi del male."

"Quindi cos'è stato ieri sera?"disse Sam "Cos'era quel raggio?"

"Messaggio spirituale mandato con un rituale mistico."disse la donna "Verranno altri visitatori dal cielo."

"Visitatori dal cielo cosa?"disse Michela "Tu cosa sei?

Un'aliena?"

"No,la faccenda è complessa e non c'è tempo."disse lei che aprì un portale allungando la mano destra e fece uscire la macchina,poi divenne invisibile "Ora dobbiamo andare."

Gli sportelli dell'auto si aprirono.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Sam "Vuole che saliamo sull'auto."

"E andare dove?"disse Michela.

"Quando tra 50 anni ci ripenserai non vuoi poterti dire "Sono salita su quell'auto."?"disse Sam.

Michela ci pensò un attimo e poi salì insieme a Sam.

L'altro essere aveva delle ferite sul volto che si richiusero rapidamente.

L'auto si fermò vicino alla borsa di Michela,lei scese e la prese.

La donna atterrò vicino a Caduceo.

"Moonstalker,aiutami."disse Caduceo.

"Hai fallito."disse lei "Guarisci e aiutati da solo."

Poco dopo i due erano nella macchina che andava da sola.

"Quest'auto guida davvero bene."disse Michela.

"Perché non ti siedi davanti?"disse Sam.

"Non mi ci siedo li,sta guidando."disse Michela.

"Già,hai ragione."disse Sam "Beh,mettiti sulle mie gambe."

"Perché?"disse lei.

"L'unica cintura è la mai."disse Sam "Sicurezza."

"Si,dai."disse lei che si mise sulle sue gambe e i due misero la cintura.

"Quella della cintura ammetto che è stata una bella mossa."disse Michela.

"Grazie."disse Sam.

"Solo non capisco una cosa."disse Michela "Se questa tizia è così potente perché ci fa stare dentro questo rottame di una camaro?"

La macchina si fermò e gli sportelli si aprirono.

I due scesero e l'auto andò via.

"Ecco."disse Sam "Me l'hai fatta incazzare.

Quella tizia è sensibile.

4000 dollari che sgommano via."

La macchina tornò indietro trasformata in una camaro di lusso.

"Cosa?"disse Sam e i due entrarono.

Quattro masse di luce si stavano dirigendo verso il pianeta terra.

L'auto ruppe dei cancelli e arrivò su una collina,accanto ad una enorme struttura allungata con un obelisco davanti.

La struttura aveva due cupole ai lati e una al centro.

I due scesero dalla macchina e la donna divenne visibile atterrando.

Le masse di luce entrarono nell'atmosfera ed iniziarono a bruciare.

I due si presero per mano e poi videro le scie luminose che cadevano.

Una di loro cadde in campagna,rimbalzò su una collina,ne trapassò un altra e si schiantò a terra,la seconda trapassò una parte di uno stadio e si schiantò al centro,mentre il terzo si schiantò in strada e provocò delle esplosioni.

Un ragazzo biondo era dentro un locale con gli amici e tutti guardarono fuori,mentre una macchina esplose e volò via.

"Cosa...OH MIO DIO!"urlò il biondo andando alla finestra "GUARDATE!"

Dei flash luminosi svegliarono una bambina che prese una sacca per i denti da sotto il cuscino.

Sam e Michela correvano nei campi verso il cratere.

Il ragazzo biondo corse tra le fiamme insieme agli altri "È la cosa più fica che abbia visto!

ESPLOSIONI,SCINTILLE E LAMPIONI A TERRA DAPPERTUTTO!

QUESTO È ALMENO 100 VOLTE PIÙ FICO DI ARMAGEDDON!

GIURO SU DIO!

FUOCO!

FUOCO!

FUOCO!"

Il biondo arrivò ad un buco su un palazzo "MITICO!

SPERO PER LUI CHE SIA ASSICURATO CONTRO GLI ASTEROIDI,PERCHÉ È IN UN BEL GUAIO!"

Da cratere nel prato,che aveva fatto incendiare anche l'albero, uscì fuori un uomo con i capelli biondi,con la riga sulla parte destra.

I capelli biondi dietro arrivavano a mezzo collo,ma erano più corti davanti,aveva gli occhi azzurri e il collo scoperto,una corazza azzurra,spessa e aderente al corpo, che copriva il petto,la pancia,le braccia,le gambe e i piedi.

Aveva il colletto della tuta rosso acceso,con una linea verticale che andava fino alla vita,passando per un cerchio rosso messo al centro dei pettorali.

Dal cerchio rosso partivano due linee rosse oblique che passavano su due cerchi rossi ai lati dei pettorali e poi le linee passavano poco prima delle spalle.

Le spalle avevano una placca rosso scuro che era a esagono da cui partivano due linee che scendevano per un po' lungo il bicipite,poi andavano nella parte interna.

La parte esterna dell'avambraccio era coperta da una lunga placca rossa,legata con delle cinghie blu e la corazza aderente si fermava ai polsi,lasciando scoperte le mani.

Sulla pancia c'erano due linee orizzontali rosse con dei cerchi gialli sulla parte più vicina alla riga orizzontale e sui lati c'erano due linee oblique rosse,che poi diventavano quasi orizzontali quando raggiungevano i pettorali,passandoci sotto.

All'altezza della vita,sul davanti aveva una placca di metallo azzurro che scendeva quasi fino alle ginocchia,poi curvava a triangolo e aveva la punta piatta.

All'inizio della placca,che aveva i bordi rossi,c'era un cerchio rosso con dentro un cerchio giallo,poi c'erano due linee verticali rosse che partivano da esso,la cui prima parte era dritta,poi procedevano a zig zag e poi dritta di nuovo.

Ai lati della vita c'erano due placche rettangolari rosse con dentro due cerchi gialli e rossi,da cui partivano due linee orizzontali rosse.

Le gambe erano coperte dalla corazza blu,con due linee rosse dritte,che andavano verso l'interno della gamba poco prima del ginocchio.

Il ginocchio era coperto da un a placca a pentagono,con una punta sulla parte inferiore,collegata a delle placche rosse che coprivano il polpaccio,con un alinea sul davanti e sui bordi e tante placche curve sui lati e dietro,mentre i piedi erano coperti dalla tuta azzurra.

L'uomo spiccò il volo e andò via.

Un secondo essere arrivò sopra un negozio che vendeva auto e atterrò sul tetto.

Era una ragazza con i capelli rossi,legati dietro la testa,ma con delle ciocche che arrivavano dietro le spalle.

Aveva una corazza verde scuro,con un cerchio giallo,a zig-zag,intorno al collo,poi c'erano due cerchi gialli dopo le spalle,le braccia erano coperte da una tuta aderente verde,che copriva il dorso delle mani e aveva una linea gialla a Zig-Zag all'altezza dei polsi,poi c'era una linea gialla uguale all'altezza della vita e un gonnellino verde scuro,con l'estremità gialla e appuntito.

Le gambe erano coperte da una tuta aderente verde scuro,con linee orizzontali circolari chiare.

Lei saltò a terra,danneggiando la strada e si guardò intorno,poi spiccò il volo.

La bambina scese dalla piscina e vide uno degli esseri volare fuori dall'acqua che emetteva vapore.

L'essere aveva la bocca,le guance e la punta del naso erano scoperte,poi c'era un visore di vetro rosso copra gli occhi e la testa era dentro un elmo rosso.

L'elmo aveva la parte che copriva la testa a cupola rossa,poi scendeva all'indietro fino alle spalle ed era fatto da diverse placche sovrapposte una sull'altra,poi la parte sopra il visore era grigia,con due linee ai lati,grige,curve che si univano al centro della testa e c'era anche una punta centrale sulla parte grigia,sopra il visore.

La mascella ed il mento erano coperti da una placca grigia che aveva un triangolo marrone al centro.

Aveva il collo scoperto,poi c'erano due linee di metallo che si univano al centro del petto,passando sopra una corazza rossa che copriva il corpo.

Una volte unite formavano un rombo di metallo al cento del petto,da cui partivano due linee di metallo che andavano verso il basso,aprendosi in due e arrestandosi all'altezza della vita,andando in orizzontale,poi c'erano altre due linee più larghe che andavano verso l'alto passando sui pettorali.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca allungata con una linea di metallo sui lati e una al centro.

Le braccia erano coperte dalla tuta rossa,ma c'era una linea di metallo obliqua che passava sui polpacci,poi c'era una placca di metallo che copriva l'avambraccio esternamente,con una punta sulla parte iniziale e formata da diverse placche..

C'erano due linee di metallo che percorrevano la corazza rossa sulle gambe,poi le ginocchia avevano una placca con tre punte,collegata con una linea centrale da cui partivano quattro linee laterali,poi la linea verticale si arrestava alla caviglia con due linee orizzontali.

I piedi erano coperti dalla tuta marrone,ma la parte davanti era di metallo.

"Scusa,ma tu sei la fatine dei denti?"disse la bambina.

"Ehi tesoro!"disse il padre che corse fuori con la moglie "Che ci fai qui tutta da sola?

SANTO DIO,GUARDA LA PISCINA!"

La macchina di Sam arrivò in un vicolo e si fermò.

I due scesero e videro atterrare sia l'uomo con i capelli biondi,sia quello con la corazza rossa,sia la donna con i capelli rossi,sia un altro uomo con una corazza nera.

Aveva il visco con la pelle scura,un copricapo flessibile nero,con contorni rossi che arrivava fino alla base del collo ed era pieno di linee verticali.

Aveva una linea gialla intorno alla base del collo,da cui pativano due linee gialle che passavano sia sopra che sotto le spalle.

Aveva una corazza nera fatta di placche circolari orizzontali che copriva corpo e mani.

C'erano altre due linee gialle sugli avambracci e c'erano anche i dorsi delle mani erano d'oro.

Aveva un gonnellino nero,con l'estremità d'oro con davanti un riquadro nero rettangolare con contorni dorati,al centro c'era un cerchio d'oro con tre raggi.

"Sei tu Samuel James Witwicky,discendente di Aercibald Witwicky?"disse l'uomo biondo.

"Si."disse Sam pallido.

"Io sono Ikaris."disse l'uomo biondo "Siamo membri della razza degli eterni provenienti dal pianeta

Olympia."

"Ciao,regà,che si dice?"disse la donna con i capelli rossi.

"Il mio primo luogotenente,Meg."disse Ikaris.

"Ganzo questo posto ci sto dentro."disse Meg che saltò su un'auto danneggiandola.

"Cosa?"disse Sam "Ma dove ha imparato a parlare così?"

"Abbiamo imparato le lingue della terra attraverso il web."disse Ikaris "Ci siamo connessi con il pensiero.

Il mio specialista in guerra...Legba."

"Ti senti fortunato,pivello?"disse quello con la corazza nera tirando fuori energia gialla dalle mani e dagli occhi.

"Calma Legba."disse Ikaris.

"Scherzavo."disse Legba "Volevo solo mostrargli i miei poteri."

"Il nostro ufficiale medico,Makkari."disse Ikaris.

Makkari annusò l'aria "Uhm...il livello di feromone nel ragazzo indica che vuole accoppiarsi con la femmina."

"Già conosci la tua guardiana,Thena."disse Ikaris.

"Thena,esatto?"disse Sam "Sei la mia guardiana."

"Precisamente."disse Thena.

"Perché siete qui?"disse Michela.

"Siamo in cerca del cubo e dobbiamo trovarlo prima di Brightsword."disse Ikaris.

"Birgh che?"disse Sam.

"Il nostro pianeta un tempo era un potente impero."disse Ikaris "Pacifico è giusto.

Fino al giorno del tradimento di Brightsword,leader dei giovani eterni.

Chiunque lo sfidasse veniva distrutto.

La nostra guerra alla fine consumò il pianeta e il cubo si perse nelle profondità dello spazio.

Brightsword lo seguì fin sulla terra,dove fu trovato dal capitano Witwiky.

Fu un incidente a far incrociare i nostri destini.

Brightsword effettuò un atterraggio di emergenza prima di riuscire a recuperare il cubo.

Il capitano lo risvegliò accidentalmente ed egli emise un'onda di energia che impresse le coordinate del cubo sulla Terra sui suoi occhiali."

"Come sai dei suoi occhiali?"disse Sam.

"Il tuo sito."disse Ikaris.

"Se i giovani eterni riuscissero a recuperare il cubo,utilizzerebbero il suo potere per far risorgere i loro caduti dalla morte e costruirsi un nuovo esercito."disse Makkari.

"E la razza umana si estinguerebbe."disse Ikaris "Sam Witwicky la sopravvivenza della Terra è nelle tue mani."

"Ti prego dimmi che hai quegli occhiali."disse Michela.

Un aereo militare volava sopra l'atlantico e dentro c'era Lennox con gli altri.

Osservavano un video preso dalle videocamere dell'essere.

"Sembra essere in grado di emettere e accumulare energia con il suo corpo..."disse uno di loro"Forse con la mente."

"Questa cosa è stregata."disse Lennox "Chiama il comando nord,dobbiamo equipaggiare munizioni calibrate ad altissima temperatura,che riforniscano tutti."

Un piatto di ciambelle fu messo davanti a Glenn,che sedeva accanto a Maggy in una stanza con un tavolo e delle sedie,con delle luci fioche.

Glenn mangiò tutte le ciambelle "Ok,Meggy,ti faccio un quadro di come andrà.

Entrano e giocano a fare poliziotto buono e sbirro cattivo.

Ttu non cascarci,chiaro?

Ti piazzano un piatto di dolci per vedere se sei colpevole,chi non li tocca è colpevole!

E io li ho mangiati!

Tutti li ho mangiati!

Ok?

Siamo noi due.

Quando entrano loro tu non dire niente."

Entrò un uomo in giacca e cravatta assieme ad una guardia.

Non appena l'uomo mise una cartella sulla scrivania Glann iniziò ad urlare "È LEI!

LEI È STATA!

È LAI LA VOSTRA DONNA!

IO ME NE STAVO TRANQUILLO DAVANTI AI MIEI CARTONI E AI MIEI VIDEO GAMES CON MIO CUGINO QUANDO È ARRIVATA LEI!"

"GLENN CHE SCHIFOSO!"disse Maggy.

"E IO NON CI VADO AL FRESCO PER TE,NE PER NESSUN ALTRO!"disse Glenn "NON HO FATTO NIENTE DI MALE!

OK CONFESSO HO SCARICATO QUALCHE MILIONE DI CANZONI DA INTERNET,MA CHI NON L'HA FATTO?

CHI NON L'HA FATTO?"

"GLENN ORA TACI!"disse Maggy.

"NO, TU ORA TACI!"disse Glenn "NON RIVOLGERTI A ME!

NON RIVOLGERTI A ME,CRIMINALE!"

Glenn mise la testa sul tavolo "Calo degli zuccheri."

"Non è colpa sua."disse lei.

"Ah,visto?"disse Glenn che si alzò "Posso andare a casa ora?"

La guardia lo rimise seduto.

"Ok,ancora no."disse Glenn.

"Ascoltatemi,ok?"disse lei "Chi ha violato il vostro sistema militare ha scatenato un file su uno che si chiama di cognome Withwicky e ...un certo gruppo...il Settore 7.

Fatemi parlare con il segretario della difesa,per non entrare in guerra con il paese sbagliato."

Il padre di Sam e la madre erano a vedere la tv sul divano del salotto e c'era un uomo che parlava con alle sue spalle dei pompieri "L'ignota cosa caduta dal cielo è caduta li dietro..."

"Che cos'ha detto?"disse la madre,mentre Ron palava al telefono.

"Cosa?"disse Ron "Si,l'ha sentito."

"Che pensa che sia?"disse lei.

"Pensa che sia un esperimento militare."disse Ron "Io credo sia un aereo."

La macchina di Sam arrivò vicino casa.

"Chiama Sam."disse la madre.

"Perché?"disse il padre.

"Deve tornare entro 15 minuti."disse la madre.

"Beh,lo chiamerò entro 15 minuti."disse il padre.

"Se lo chiami tra 15 minuti farà tardi e dovrai metterlo in punizione."disse la madre.

"Non posso punirlo se non fa tardi."disse il padre.

Il cane Mogio scese dalla sedia.

L'auto parcheggiò in un vicolo,i due scesero e si sentirono dei tonfi alle loro spalle.

"Tu resta qui e sorvegliali."disse Sam.

"Ok."disse Michela.

Sam corse e il padre gli apri la porta.

"Grazie per aver usato il vialetto."disse Ron.

"Ah il vialetto scusa,non mi è venuto in mente."disse Sam "Ti sistemo tutto com'era."

"Allora io ti regalo metà auto,ti pago la cauzione e ora ho anche sistemato le tue cose."disse il padre.

"Le mie cose…?"disse Sam.

"Già la vita è bella,eh?"disse Ron.

Sam si voltò e vide Ikaris sollevarsi in aria.

"La vita è una cosa...AH LA PATTUMIERA!"disse Sam.

"Ci penso..."disse il padre che provò ad uscire ma Sam lo fermò.

"Guarda che mi offendo se lo fai tu."disse Sam "E poi sappi che...ti voglio bene,sei un grande."

"Segnale queste cose."disse il padre che tornò in casa.

Thena apparve accanto a Sam e posò Michela a terra,poi Sam andò verso Ikaris che atterrò velocemente,rompendo la fontana.

"NO!"disse Sam.

"Chiedo scusa."disse Ikaris "Errore mio."

"Non potevi stare altri 5 minuti,TI HO DETTO SPETTA!"disse Sam "ASPETTA!

Ti ho detto sorvegliali."

"Ah...ok,ma sembra che vadano un po' di fretta."disse Michela.

Il cane stava per fare la pipì sulla gamba di Legba.

"NO,MOGIO!"disse Sam "NON SU DI LORO!"

Legba gli diede un piccolo colpo mandandolo via,poi Sam lo prese.

Legba fece uscire delle sfere dalle mani "Hai un'infestazione di topi.

Vuoi che lo termini?"

"No,non è un topo,è un cane."disse Sam "Noi amiamo i cani."

"Stava per imbrattare il mio piede."disse Legba.

"Scusa,ci starò attento."disse Sam.

"Sarà meglio."disse Legba.

"Ora zitti e nascondetevi."disse Sam che entrò dentro casa.

"Spero stia bene."disse Ron che raggiunse la moglie "È in cucina con il ghiaccio sul naso,ho dovuto alzare le mani questa volta."

"Non dirmi che l'hai fatto."disse la moglie.

"Oh si."disse Ron.

"Scommetto che non l'hai nemmeno messo in punizione."disse lei.

"Quasi."disse Ron.

Sam iniziò a frugare tra le sue cose.

Ikaris portò Michela alla finestra di Sam.

"Cosa?"disse Sam che fece entrare Michela "Che succede?"

"Ci tengono a quegli occhiali."disse Michela.

"Che vuoi fare?"disse Sam.

"Ti do una mano."disse Michela.

"Sbrigatevi."disse Ikaris.

Sam fece volare diversi fumetti "Ok.

Si...proprio non ci sono."

"Spiegami."disse Michela.

"C'era l'astuccio con dentro gli occhiali che tenevo dentro il mio zaino,il mio zaino non c'è."disse Sam.

"Si incazzeranno parecchio,quindi."disse Michela "Che proponi tu?"

"Io propongo che ora tu ti controlli tutta questa sezione qui,te la perquisisci."disse Sam e Michela tentò di aprire una grossa borsa.

"No,quello è il mio personale..."disse Sam che prese la scatola e la mise sotto il letto.

"Sei tu..."disse Michela.

"Si,ma non ti ho detto di guardare nella mia cassa del tesoro."disse Sam.

"Allora sii un po' più preciso,così non mi incasino di più,sono già stressata abbastanza."disse Michela.

"Che c'è ora,che c'è?"disse Sam vedendo che Michela era alla finestra e vide che gli eterni erano avvolti da delle masse di luci "No.

No.

No,no,no.

Così vi nascondete?

Così vi nascondete?

È il mio giardino,non un parcheggio.

Oh Dio."

"Ok,l'ho visto."disse uno al telegiornale "Era un U.F.O.

È atterrato qui e ora se n'è andato."

"Sam, è tornato."disse Michela.

"Io non li reggo."disse Sam che andò alla finestra e vide Ikaris che era a mezz'aria "Ok,sentimi bene.

Se i miei adesso vi vedono gli viene una crisi isterica e ti assicuro mia madre è terribile."

"Oh...dobbiamo avere gli occhiali."disse Ikaris.

"Lo so che vuoi gli occhiali,ho guardato dappertutto ma non ci sono."disse Sam.  
"Continua a cercare."disse Ikais.

"Si,però voi state buoni per cinque secondi."disse Sam "Facciamo dieci.

Ti prego.

Ti imploro.

Continuate a fare rumore."

"Calma,calma."disse Ikaris "Eterni,ritiratevi."

Gli eterni si sollevarono a mezz'aria.

"Anche voi però!"disse Ikaris "Vuole che stiamo zitti,stiamo zitti."

Makkari andò contro un cavo della luce prendendo la scossa e cadde dentro una serra provocando un'onda d'urto e un cratere che fece tramare la casa.

"TERREMOTO!"disse Ron che corse sotto il tavolo "GIÙ!

GIÙ!

GIÙ!

TERREMOTO!

GIUDY!

GIUDY VIENI SOTTO IL TAVOLO,MUOVITI!

ACCUCCIATI E COPERTI!"

"Sei già la sotto,ma come hai fatto?"disse Giudy.

"Che pizzicorino."disse Makkari "Devi provarlo."

"Si,non sembra male."disse Legba che toccò il filo facendo saltare la corrente in tutto il quartiere.

I genitori si avvicinarono alla camera di Sam e videro una luce bianca che filtrava da sotto la porta.

"Makkari,punta la luce."disse Ikaris che puntò il raggio di luce dalle mani.

"No spegnete."disse Sam che poi aprì la porta.

"Ciao."disse Sam "Perché la mazza."

"Con chi parlavi?"disse Ron.

"Parlo con te."disse Sam.  
"Perché sei tutto sudato e sporco?"disse lei.

"È normale,sono un teenager."disse Sam.

"Sentivamo voci e rumori e pensavamo..."disse la madre.

"Non importa quello che pensavamo..."disse Ron che entrò con la torcia "Cos'era quella luce?"

"No,che luce."disse Sam "Non c'è luce.

La luce viene dalla tua torcia,papà."

"C'era una luce che veniva da sotto la porta."disse Ron.

"Non è che potete entrare in camera mia così,c'è da bussare e da comunicare."disse Sam.

"Buss...bussare?"disse Rom.

"Abbiamo bussato."disse la madre.

"Bussiamo da cinque minuti."disse Ron.

"Non è bussare,quello è intimidirmi,questa è repressione..."disse Sam.

"No!"disse la madre "Santo cielo,sei così sulla difensiva.

Ti stavi masturbando?"

"Giudy..."disse Ron.

"Cos...mast..."disse Sam.

"Ok."disse la madre.

"Sono cose tra padre e figlio."disse il padre.

"Ok."disse Giudy "Potremmo non usare quella parola se vi da fastidio.

Potremmo dire...Sam e il suo Happy Haward."

"Happy..."disse Sam.

"Oppure è un momento molto speciale per Sam."disse lei.

"Stop."disse Ron.

"Mamma,smettila."disse Sam.

"Scusare,ho bevuto un goccio di troppo."disse la madre di Sam.

"No,no,pa..."disse Sam mentre il padre perlustrava la stanza con la torcia.

"Eppure l'abbiamo vista."disse Ron.

"Oh,genitori."disse Ikaris che si abbassò mettendosi sotto una delle arcate della casa al primo piano.

"Non so dov'era ma l'abbiamo vista."disse Ron.

Ikaris si librò a mezz'aria e vide Ron che guardava la vasca.

"OH..."disse Ikaris che si spostò e andò contro il suolo pesantemente facendo tremare la casa e facendo esplodere un palo della luce con l'onda d'urto.

"TERREMOTO!"disse Ron che si mise nella vasca "ECCONE UN ALTRO,SOTTO LE PORTE.

È UNA SCOSSA!

UNA SCOSSA!

Non lo sopporto."

Gli eterni iniziarono a svolazzare intorno alla casa.

"Presto nascondetevi."disse Ikaris e gli altri lo fecero.

Ron si affacciò alla finestra "Oh no,il giardino.

Il giardino è distrutto.

ACCIDENTI!

GIUDY,MEGLIO CHIAMARE IL COMUNE,QUI È PARTITO UN TRASFORMATORE!

IL PALO DELLA LUCE SPARA SCINTILLE DAPPERTUTTO!

Oh mamma,guarda che sfacelo.

Devastato.

Andato.

Irrecuperabile.

Addio giardino!"

"Stai scherzando?"disse la madre.

"No,sembra che ci sia atterrata una meteora."disse Ron.

Ron tornò dentro.

"I genitori sono molto irritanti."disse Legba creando le sfere a mezz'aria "Li posso eliminare?"

"Legba,noi non facciamo male agli umani."disse Ikaris "Ma che ti prende?"

"Ho solo chiesto se posso."disse Legba "È un'opzione."

"Ti abbiamo sentito che parlavi."disse la madre di Sam e Michela si fece vedere.

"Salve."disse Michela "Sono Michela,una nuova amica di Sam."

La madre rise "Sei stupenda.

Oh mio Dio che vergogna,hai assistito alla nostra piccola..."

"Ce l'hai tu il mio zaino mamma?"disse Sam.

"Oh è giù in cucina."disse lei.

Delle macchine nere arrivarono sul posto e scesero uomini in giacca e cravatta accompagnati da scienziati.

Sam andò a prendere lo zaino.

"Hai una mamma simpatica."disse Michela.

"Ora distrai i miei mentre io porto loro gli occhiali,ok?"disse Sam e in quel momento suonarono al campanello.

Ron aprì la porta e vide un uomo magro,riccio con i capelli neri in giacca e cravatta,accompagnato da altri.

"Ronald Wikiti?"disse l'uomo.

"È Witwicky."disse Ron "Lei chi è?"

"Il governo."disse l'uomo mostrando un distintivo "Settore 7."

"Mia sentito."disse Ron.

"E mai lo sentirà."disse l'uomo "Suo figlio è il pronipote del capitano Arcibald Wikiti?"

"È Witwicky."disse Ron.

L'uomo fece alcuni passi "Posso entrare nello stabile,signore?"

"C'è gente in giardino che gira."disse Giudy.

"Che accidenti succede?"disse Ron.

"Suo figlio ha denunciato il furto di un'auto."disse l'agente riccio,mentre altri entravano "Pensiamo che possa essere coinvolto in questioni di sicurezza nazionale."

"Sicurezza nazionale?!"disse il padre.

"Stanno strappando le mie piante!"disse la madre.

"Si,sicurezza nazionale."disse l'uomo riccio.

"Mio Dio,Ron."disse la madre "Quegli abiti scuri hanno circondato la casa!"

"VI LEVATE DALL'ERBA!"disse Ron ,mentre iniziavano a spaccare i vasi.

"Prendete un campione e qualche lettura di isotopi."disse l'uomo "Controllate che non ci siano ectoplasmi."

"Ectoplasmi?"disse Ron "Questa è casa mia,non un covo di medium."

Degli scienziati arrivarono con degli oggetti per le radiazioni e selezionarono le piante da prendere.

"GIÙ LE MANI DAI MIEI CESPUGLI!"disse la donna che si avvicinò con la mazza.

"Giù la mazza,Madame."disse quello riccio che prese la mazza.

"Faccia uscire i suoi uomini dal giardino altrimenti li sbatto come uova per la crema."disse la madre di Sam.

L'agente le puntò in faccia una piccola torcia simile ad una penna "Sente mai dolori alle giunture,sintomi influenzali,febbre?"

"No..."disse lei.

Sam arrivò sul posto insieme a Michela.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Sam.

"Sei tu il figlio."disse l'uomo sorridendo "E si chiama Sam?"

"Si."disse Sam.

"Vieni con noi allora."disse l'agente riccio.

"Ehi,ci vada piano."disse Ron che si mise davanti a Sam con la moglie e il cane.

"Signore glie lo sto chiedendo gentilmente."disse l'agente.

"Non glie lo do mio figlio."disse Ron "Ci sono troppe cose equivoche e la polizia la chiamo."

"Ci sono troppe cose equivoche su lei,suo figlio,questo suo cane da francobollo e tutta l'operazione che si sta conducendo qui."disse l'agente.

"Quale operazione?"disse Ron.

"È quello che siamo venuti ad appurare."disse l'agente.

Un altro gli parlò all'orecchio "Signore, credo che ci sia stato un contatto diretto."

"Nientemeno?"disse l'agente che prese l'oggetto per le radiazioni "Figlio...un passo avanti."

"Sto fermo?"disse Sam che avanzò di poco e l'oggetto iniziò ad emettere segnali.

"BINGO!"disse l'uomo "Barba e capelli!"

Tutti furono ammanettati e portati fuori.

I genitori furono messi in un'auto,Sam e Michela in un'altra e il cane fu portato fuori con un'asta.

"NON TOCCATEMI IL CANE CHE VI FACCIO A PEZZI!"disse la madre di Sam.

"Voglio un campione di vegetazione quanto prima!"disse Simmons.

"SAM!"disse Ron mentre veniva caricato in macchina "NON DIRE NIENTE,SAM!"

"Si."disse Sam.

"Parla solo davanti al tuo avvocato."disse Ron.

Le auto si misero in moto.

"Allora..."disse Simmons prendendo un sacchetto di plastica con dentro il telefonino di Sam "È questo il tuo telefonino,esatto?"  
"Si."disse Sam.

"E questo cos'è?"disse Simmons che fece sentire la registrazione in cui Sam diceva di vedere una donna volante.

"Sei tu?"disse Simmons guardando Michela.

"Si,anche se sembra più lui che me."disse Michela.

"L'altra sera in centrale hai detto a quel poliziotto che quella donna volava."disse Simmons"Illuminami."

"Senta che ho detto,perché c'è un grosso malinteso."disse Sam "Ho detto che la mia auto era stata rubata da una donna."  
"Ah si?"disse Simmons.

"Si,ma ora l'auto è tornata,quindi tutto bene è andata bene."disse Sam.

"Non è tornata mica da sola,no?"disse Michela.

"Beh,no."disse Sam.

"Mica le auto lo fanno,altrimenti staremmo freschi."disse Michale e tutti risero.

Simmons divenne serio all'improvviso "Voi degli alieni sapete qualcosa?"

"Ah,tipo un marziano?"disse Sam "Che vuole ET?"

"Sono leggende urbane."disse Michela.

"Si,ce ne stanno tante."disse Sam "I marziani.

L'uomo delle nevi.

Il mostro di Locness.

Il demone ombra che entrava dentro i corpi e faceva dormire i bambini ad otto metri dal tetto di casa."

"Già."disse Simmons che mostrò il distintivo "Lo vedi questo?

Questo si chiama fa quel che vuoi finché giri con me.

Attento ti chiudo dove non scappi.

Per sempre."

"Oddio,no,non gli dare retta."disse Michela "È solo incazzato perché lo rimettono a guardia dei polli."

"Tu,con la prima misura,non tentarmi."disse Simmons "C'è tuo padre che ha la libertà provvisoria ancora in ballo."

"Cosa?"disse Sma scosso "Provvisoria?"

"Non è niente..."disse Michela.

"Il furto d'auto non è niente?"disse Simmons.

"Sai quelle auto che mio padre mi insegnava a smontare e rimontare?"disse Michela "Non sempre erano sue."

"Rubavi auto?"disse Sam.

"Beh,non potevamo permetterci una babysitter così mi capitava di andare insieme a lui."disse Michela.  
"I suoi precedenti giovanili lo provano."disse Simmons "È una criminale.

Le criminali sono gnocche.

Beh,sarebbe un vero peccato se dovesse marcire in cella per il resto della sua vita naturale.

È il momento di parlare!"

Ikaris atterrò sulla strada e la macchina gli andò addosso rimanendo danneggiata.

Legba e Makkari afferrarono la macchina sui lati,dopo aver bloccato le altre e poi Ikaris strappò via il tetto dell'auto che fu fatta cadere.

"Ora si che siete nei guai."disse Sam "Vi presento il mio amico Ikaris."

"Prendere i ragazzi è stata una pessima mossa."disse Ikaris e arrivarono in volo anche Thena e Meg"Eterni,togliete loro le armi."

Meg allungò le mani e tutti i fucili finirono verso di lei restando sospesi a mezz'aria.

"Ciao."disse Simmons.

"Tu non sembri avere paura."disse Ikaris illuminando gli occhi di energia rossa "Forse non sei sorpreso di vederci?"

"Ecco… il fatto è che l'S7 ha un protocollo e non mi è permesso comunicare con te,se non per dirti che non comunicherò con te."disse Simmons.

"Scendi subito dall'auto."disse Ikaris.

"D'accordo."disse Simmons "Dici a me?

Vuoi me..."

"SCENDI!"disse Ikaris.

"Ok."disse Simmons che scese dal mezzo.

I due ragazzi scesero dal mezzo e Michela liberò Sam.

"Eccellente come ci hai posati senza...ucciderci."disse Simmons.

"Te la cavi anche con le manette,eh?"disse Sam.

"Non lo avresti dovuto sapere."disse Michela.

"Già."disse Sam.

"Questa è realtà."disse Simmons "Sentite,se adesso dovessi riaprire un dialogo con voi..."

"Sam,ho un precedente perché non ho consegnato mio padre."disse Michela "Quando mai tu hai sacrificato qualcosa nella tua perfetta esistenza?"

"Belli potenti."disse Simmons "Belli potenti,con poteri potenti."

"Cos'è il Settore 7?"disse Sam "Rispondimi!"

"Sono io che faccio le domande qui,NON TU,GIOVANOTTO!"disse Simmons.

"Come lo sai degli alieni?"disse Michela.

"Dove sono i miei genitori?"disse Sam.

"Io non ho la libertà di discutere."disse Simmons e Sam gli prese il distintivo "Ehi!

Ritoccami ed è reato federale."

"Fa quel che vuoi finché giri con me,esatto?"disse Sam.

"Dov'è il Settore 7?"disse Sam.

"Ti piacerebbe saperlo."disse Simmons.

Thena allungò la mano verso Simmons e lo sollevò in aria con il pensiero.

"Thena,smettila di far volare l'uomo."disse Ikaris e lei lo posò a terra.

"CERCA DI FARLA SMETTERE,EH!"disse Simmons.

Gli uomini furono ammanettati uno all'altro,tranne Simmons.

"Avanti,tipo tosto,via tutto."disse Michela.

"Cosa?"disse Simmons.  
"Via tutto,coraggio,spogliati."disse Michela.  
"Perché?"disse Simmons.  
"Per aver minacciato mio padre."disse Michela.

Simmons iniziò a spogliarsi fino a restare in camicia e mutante "Signorina,questo è l'inizio della fine della tua vita.

Sei una criminale.

Accettalo è meglio,ce l'hai nei geni."

"Carina la maglietta."disse Michela "Abbracciati il palo."

Lui lo fece "Si,si."

"Non sapete quello che fate?"disse l'aiutante di Simmons "Questo è reato."

"Ti darò la caccia,lo sai?"disse Simmons mentre Sam lo ammanettava "Senza pietà."

"Ok,divertiti."disse Sam.

"Dobbiamo dare l'allarme generale."disse Simmons.

L'altro gli mostro un cellulare "Hanno sentito tutto."

Delle macchine e due elicotteri si avvicinavano.

"Ikaris,arrivano."disse Legba che illuminò la mano sinistra di energia rossa e colpì il suolo provocando un'onda di fiamme che invase la strada bloccando i veicoli.

"Partite."disse Ikaris e gli altri andarono,poi lui prese i due e volò per la città,mentre gli elicotteri lo seguivano.

"È velocissimo!"disse il pilota di un elicottero "l'ho perso."

Ikaris era sotto ponte ed aveva messo i due su un cavo di metallo.

Il cavo cedette e i due caddero,ma Thana li prese al volo atterrando.

Gli occhiali di Sam caddero lontano da lui.

"È nel fiume."disse il pilota e dall'elicottero fu sparata una punta che formò una rete di ferro che bloccò Thena che non fece niente per liberarsi.

"NO!"disse Sam.

Arrivarono delle auto nere da cui scesero uomini armati di fucili che ordinarono ai due di mettersi in ginocchio,poi li fecero sdraiare e li ammanettarono.

"Guarda,nemmeno si ribella!"disse Sam.

Michela fu portata in macchina e Sam passò davanti a Simmons.

"Ci rivediamo,contento?"disse Simmons "Dentro l'auto con la sua amichetta criminale.

Congelate quella cosa e preparatevi al trasporto."

Un carico di azoto liquido fu gettato addosso a Thena.

Gli altri eterni arrivarono sul ponte.

"Indietro."disse Meg "Fatemi controllare."

Meg volò sotto il ponte da Ikari "Ikari.

Ce ne staremo fermi qui a guardare?"

"Non possiamo liberare Thena senza far male agli umani e questo lo sa anche lei."disse Ikari.

"Ma non è giusto."disse Meg.

"Lasciali andare."disse Ikari che raccolse gli occhiali.

Il segretario della difesa era dentro una stanza con diversi monitor e dentro di essi c'erano sia generali sia uomini in giacca e cravatta.

"I cinesi e i russi si avvicinano all'area operativa dell'ovest pacifico."disse il generale "Temiamo che la situazione ci possa sfuggire di mano."

"Ma nelle prossime due ore potremmo capire perché sono li."disse il segretario.

Arrivò un uomo con un completo nero e una cravatta rosso scuro.

Aveva pochi capelli e baffi marroni.

Con se aveva una valigetta di metallo.

"Gli eserciti cinesi e americani si stanno fronteggiando a portata di un missile da crociera."disse un generale al segretario mentre camminavano.

"Faccia dire al comandante che non deve attaccare se non lo sono loro per primi."disse il segretario.

"Signor segretario."disse quello con i baffi "Tom Banace.

Sono del Settore 7,divisione ricerca avanzata."

Il segretario si fermò su un piccolo ponte di plastica trasparente sopra la sala dei computer.

"Mai sentito."disse il segretario "Sono un po' preso Tom,come può ben vedere."

Tutti i video della sala furono oscurati.

"Situazione?"disse il segretario "Ditemi!"

"Tutta la sala è giù,signore."disse uno dei militari.

"Questo lo vedo."disse il segretario.

"Il virus è programmato per spegnerci."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Io mi siedo."disse Tom.

"Ma che vuol dire spegnerci?"disse il segretario raggiungendo quello con gli occhiali e quelli calvo.

"Hanno usato la nostra rete per diffonderlo in tutto il mondo."disse quello calvo "Il blackout è globale.

Non abbiamo trasmissioni ne satellitari,ne terrestri,niente."

"Mi sta dicendo che non posso prendere questo telefono e chiamare la mia famiglia?"disse il segretario che prese un telefono,ma vide che non funzionava.

"Signor segretario."disse Tom che era seduto su delle sedie "Sono qui per ordine diretto del presidente.

È il caso che veda cosa c'è in questa valigetta."

I due andarono in una stanza da soli e l'uomo tirò fuori un computer e una chiavetta dalla valigia"Dovrà accettare il fatto di non riuscire a comprendere immediatamente certe cose.

Il Settore 7 è una divisione speciale del governo,concordata in segreto con il presidente Hoover 70 anni fa.

Penso ricordi che qualche anno fa la N.A.S.A. mandò una sonda su Marte.

Liquidammo quella missione come un fallimento.

Non lo era.

Il robot inviato riuscì a trasmettere 13 secondi.

Questo è classificato oltre il top secret."

L'uomo girò il computer e si videro delle riprese del robot che camminava su Marte.

Lo stesso essere che aveva attaccato la base militare arrivò sul posto,sollevando un polverone nel momento in cui i piedi toccarono terra e poi allungò la mano verso la sonda illuminando il palmo di energia.

"Più che qualche banale roccia marziana."disse Tom che gli diede una foto "Questa è l'immagine da Marte."

Tom gli diede un'altra foto "E questa e l'immagine che la vostra squadra operativa è riuscita a recuperare dalla base attaccata.

Riteniamo che l'essere sia il medesimo.

E com'è evidente non è russo o nord coreano."  
"Quindi stiamo parlando...di un invasione?"disse il segretario."

"Credo proprio di si."disse John "Anche se non è come ce la aspettiamo solitamente."

"Quante speranze abbiamo di poterli battere?"disse il segretario.

"Quello che ha visto è atterrato su Marte,un pianeta che non ha sufficiente ossigeno per garantire la vita e il cui suolo e talmente tossico da uccidere qualsiasi pianta o animale."disse Tom "Sono in grado di ignorare la forza di gravità senza avere a disposizione dei mezzi e di distruggere intere basi militari con la forza di un solo membro.

Questi cosi sono invulnerabili alle armi,ma alcune riescono a rallentarli e lo sanno anche loro.

Per questo il virus ci ha isolati,così non possiamo coordinarci contro il loro prossimo attacco che,ci scommetto il mio ridicolo stipendio statale,è in arrivo.

Presto."

Il segretario uscì dalla stanza e andò a parlare con i militari "Chiamate i comandanti della flotta sulla frequenza della guardia nazionale,è un canale ad onde corte.

Forse funziona ancora.

Dite loro di virare e tornare in patria quanto prima.

E informate tutti i comandi di prepararsi ad un imminente attacco."

Gli uomini dell'S7 arrivarono ad un aeroporto dove vi erano Lennox ed Epps appena scesi dall'aereo.

"Colonnello Lennox."disse un uomo in giacca e cravatta "Dovete venire subito con noi.

Andiamo!"

Maggy e Glenn erano ancora nella stanza dell'interrogatorio quando entro il segretario della difesa.

"Lei viene con me."disse il segretario "Sarà il mio consigliere."

"Anch'io?"disse Glenn.

"Chi è?"disse il segretario.

"È il mio consigliere."disse Maggy.

"Viene anche lui."disse il segretario.

Glenn e Maggy furono messi sullo stesso elicottero militare su cui erano Sam e Michela.

"Come mai siete qui?"disse Meggy.

"Perché ho avuto contatti con i responsabili di quanto sta accadendo."disse Sam "Che storia."

Gli elicotteri arrivarono ad una diga tra delle montagne desertiche.

Thena era su un carrello mobile congelata.

Ikaris e gli altri erano nel deserto in aria.

"Ti prego,fa che funzioni."disse Ikaris che fece uscire una luce dagli occhi,la fece passare gli occhiali e materializzò un ologramma della terra "Il codice.

Il codice su questi occhiali indica che il cubo è a 230 miglia da qui."

"Sento che i giovani eterni si stanno preparando a mobilitarsi."disse Makkari.

"Devono sapere anche loro che è qui."disse Legba.

"E Thena?"disse Meg "Non possiamo lasciarla qui a morire come una cavia degli umani."

"Non possono ucciderla."disse Ikaris "Non ne hanno i mezzi.

E noi dobbiamo portare a termine la missione.

Thena è una guerriera coraggiosa,questo è quello che vorrebbe da tutti noi."

"Perché combattiamo per salvare i mortali?"disse Legba "Sono primitivi.

Una razza violenta."

"Eravamo diversi noi?"disse Ikaris "Sono una specie giovane,hanno molto da imparare,ma ho visto del buono in loro.

La libertà è il diritto di tutti gli esseri senzienti.

Sapete bene che c'è un solo modo per concludere questa guerra:dobbiamo distruggere il cubo.

Se tutto dovesse fallire,lo riunirò con l'energia del mio corpo."

"Sarebbe un suicidio."disse Makkari "Il cubo è pura potenza,potrebbe distruggervi entrambi."

"Un sacrificio necessario per riportare la pace su questo pianeta."disse Ikaris "Non possono essere gli umani a pagare per i nostri errori.

È stato un onore servire con voi.

Andiamo."

Gli eterni iniziarono a volare.

Quello dei giovani eterni in gradi di diventare invisibile apparve sulla diga e poi saltò giù senza essere visto.

Simmons e il segretario erano su una torretta collegata ad un'altra tramite un ponte e Lennox ed Epps gli fecero il saluto.

"Riposo."disse il segretario "Capitano,sergente,ho avuto il rapporto.

Bel lavoro."

"Grazie,signore e per le cannoniere?"disse Lennox.

"Sono equipaggiate con i sabot adesso.

Siamo pronti per tentare di respingerli,ma non servirà a molto se non ripristiniamo le trasmissioni mondiali."

Sam e Michela arrivarono davanti a Simmons.  
"Ehi,siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato,eh?"disse Simmons mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Sam"Devi aver fame.

Vuoi un caffè latte?

Cappuccino?

Doppio caffè macchiato?"

"Dov'è quella che avete catturato?"disse Sam.

"Figliolo,adesso ascoltami attentamente."disse Tom "Possiamo morire qui.

Dobbiamo sapere tutto quello che sai e dobbiamo saperlo ora."

"Va bene,ma mi ridarete quella che avete catturato,i genitori,buttiamo giù 4 righe e i suoi precedenti facciamo che spariscano."disse Sam "Tipo per sempre."

"Vieni con me,parliamo di quella che abbiamo preso."disse Tom e i due andarono.

"Che bel ricattatore."disse Simmons.

"Grazie."disse Michela.

Poco dopo Epps,Lennox,Maggy,Glenn,il segretario,Simmons,Tom,Sam e Michela camminavano nella parte bassa della diga.

"Ok,lei cose stanno così:voi avete avuto un contatto con gli E.N.T."disse Lennox.

"E.N.T.?"disse Epps.

"Extratterrestri non tecnologici."disse Lennox "Teniamoci aggiornati sugli acronimi."

Il gruppo entrò in un tunnel che li condusse ad un'enorme stanza dove al centro c'era il corpo congelato di Dyam.

Era un uomo con i capelli biondi corti,alla base del collo c'era una placca bianca,che aveva un colletto sulla parte posteriore che arrivava quasi alla nuca e che copriva le spalle e la parte centrale del petto.

Il corpo aveva una tuta aderente grigia,ma c'erano due bracciali bianchi che coprivano gli avambracci ed avevano una punta sul gomito,una cintura bianca con un ottagono al centro all'altezza della pancia,tre placche a triangolo bianche,una attaccata all'altra sulle cosce e,da sotto il ginocchio,sino al dorso dei piedi,c'era una placca bianca,con placche quadrate bianche sul davanti.

"Quello che state per vedere è altamente classificato."disse Simmons.

"Oh Dio,che cos'è?"disse il segretario.

"Riteniamo che nel suo viaggio di avvicinamento al polo nord il nostro campo gravitazionale lo abbia disturbato."disse Tom "Si è schiantato nel giaccio,forse qualche migliaio di anni fa.

Lo abbiamo trasferito in questo impianto nel 1934."

"Si chiama E.N.T.1."disse Lennox.

"Signor,non per doverla contraddirla su ogni cosa,ma insomma questo è Brightsword."disse Sam "È il leader dei giovani eterni."

"Viene tenuto in crio-stasi dal 1935."disse Tom "Il tuo trisavolo ha fatto una delle più grandi scoperte della storia dell'umanità."

"Comunque sia,questa è la cosa più segreta in assoluto."disse Simmons "E.N.T. 1.

È così che si chiama."

"E non avete pensato che hai nostri militari poteva essere utile sapere che avete una cosa del genere surgelata in frigorifero?"disse il segretario.

"Fin'ora non avevamo una minaccia credibile per la sicurezza nazionale."disse Tom.

"Beh,ora ne avete una."disse il segretario della difesa.

"Ma perché la Terra?"disse Lennox.

"È per un cubo."disse Sam "Il nostro amico E.N.T. 1,alias Brightsword,è questo il nome...un portatore di morte per eccellenza,vuole usare il potere del cubo per distruggere i suoi avversari e conquistare l'Universo.

È questo il piano."

"E tu lo sai per certo?"disse Simmons.

"Si."disse Sam "Voi sapete dov'è ,vero?"

"Seguitemi."disse Tom.

"State per vedere la nostra punta di diamante."disse Lennox.

Tom li condusse dentro uno studio di mattonelle bianche,con dei quadri che raffiguravano i vari presidenti e una finestra che dava su una camera immensa che aveva il cubo all'interno.

"La datazione al carbonio colloca l'arrivo del cubo nel 100000 A.C."disse Tom "I primi dell'S7 lo ritrovarono solo nel 1930.

Il presidente Hoover,intorno ad esso,fece costruire questa diga."disse Tom "Cemento spesso come 4 campi da football.

Perfetto per impedire che la sua energia venisse rilevata da parte di chiunque o...da qualunque specie o razza aliena."

Il membro dei giovani eterni che era invisibile era sul cubo e prese delle scariche elettriche assorbendo potenza e pensò telepaticamente "Qui Raoul.

Cubo trovato."

MoonStalker era a mezz'aria "Qui Moonstalker:tutti i giovani dei si mobilizzino."

Quello che Thena aveva affrontato iniziò a volare più veloce "Caduceo in arrivo."

In aria vi era una donna dalla pelle celeste,con la testa calva tranne una serie di capelli che percorrevano la testa nella parte centrale dalla fronte alla nuca ed erano lunghi.

Aveva un reggiseno giallo,degli sleep gialli due placche d'oro che coprivano mani e avambracci con una punta curva verso l'alto.

Aveva anche stivali d'oro.

"Strega del Mare in arrivo."pensò la donna.

"Ricevuto,strega del mare."pensò MoonStalker.

Quello che aveva attaccato la base cambiò direzione di volo.

"Geni in arrivo."pensò l'essere.

"Tutti da Brightsword!"disse MoonStalker.

"Ma aspettate...avete detto che la diga nasconde il cubo e la sua energia."disse Maggy "Ma energia di che genere?"

"Ottima domanda."disse Tom e il gruppo entrò in una stanza con le pareti di metallo e un pilastro di metallo al centro con dentro una gabbia collegata a dei fili.

"Prego entrate."disse Tom "Ci devono chiudere dentro."

Le porte furono chiuse.

Epps e Glenn notarono i graffi sul metallo e le spaccature.

"È passato Freddy Kruger dentro questa stanza?"disse Epps.

"Oh no amico."disse Glenn "Freddy Kruger aveva 4 lame,io qui ne vedo solo 3.

QUESTO È WOLVERINE!"

Glenn iniziò a ridere "VERO?

È STATO WOLVERINE?"

"Ma che simpatico."disse Simmons.

"Avete dispositivi meccanici?"disse Simmons "Palmari?

Cellulari?"

"Io ho un telefono."disse Glenn che gli diede il telefono.

Simmons lo mise dentro la gabbia corazzata e tutti si misero dei particolari occhiali"Questi non li batte nessuno.

Tanto di cappello ai giapponesi.

Conosco la via del samurai."

"Ma quelli li fabbricano in Tailandia."disse Maggy.  
"Si,ma lui è uno...un po' strano."disse il segretario "Un po strano."

Un braccio meccanico,con un pistola in cima,si avvicinò al cellulare e Simmons premette un pulsante "Siamo in grado di prendere le radiazioni del cubo e incanalarle la dentro."

Il cubo si illuminò e dalla pistola uscì dell'energia che trasformò il telefono in un piccolo robot che lanciò missili e usò una mitragliatrice.

"Bello cazzutello,vero?"disse Simmons.

"Quell'affare è inquietante."disse Maggy.

"Il coniglietto della pila energetica in versione diabolica."disse Simmons.

L'essere continuò ad agitarsi.

"Romperà la parete."disse Simmons che premette ancora il pulsante e l'essere venne fritto "SI!"

MoonStalker volò verso la diga e diede un colpo con i piedi al ponte tra le due torri trapassandolo,poi illuminò le mani e lanciò diverse sfere sulla centrale elettrica.

"Signori,sanno che il cubo è qui."disse il segretario.  
"Che succede?"disse Tom ad un microfono.

"L'angar di E.N.T.1. è senza corrente."disse un operaio.

"Cosa?"disse Tom.

"Ci sono armi qui?"disse Lennox.

Raoul era dentro una stanza dove c'erano dei cadaveri e scriveva al computer.

Tom uscì dalla stanza e corse con il personale "SUBITO ALLA CAMERA CRIOGENICA!"

Il gruppo prese un altro corridoio.

"Stanno facendo saltare i generatori."disse Tom.

Il gruppo raggiunse una stanza piena di armi e mezzi militari e tutti cominciarono armarsi.

"SABOT DA 40 MILLIMETRI SU QUEL TAVOLO!"disse Simmons che prese un lancia granate e cominciò a caricare l'arma.

Un altro colpo fece tremare la struttura.

"Portatemi da Thena."disse Sam "Dovete portarmi da lei,sa che fare con il cubo."

"Quella tizia è se sequestrata!"disse Lennox.

"Beh,rilasciatela."disse Sam.

"NON SAPPIAMO COSA FAREBBE SE LA LASCIASSIMO LIBERA!"disse Simmons."

"Io lo so."disse Sam.

"BRAVO LO SAI TU,MA IO NO!"disse Simmons.

"Vuole restare li impotente?"disse Sam.  
"CI SONO IN BALLO VITE CHE DIPENDONO DA ME!"disse Simmons.

Lennox lo afferrò e gli puntò addosso la pistola,mentre Epps e gli altri militari disarmavano gli uomini in nero.

"Calma!"disse Tom.

"C'è una guerra in atto con gli alieni e tu mi spari?"disse Simmons.

"Non l'ho chiesto io di venire qui."disse Lennox.

"Con l'autorità che l'S7 mi conferisce io ti ordino..."disse Simmons.

"L'S7 non esiste."disse Epps.

"Già e non prendiamo ordini da quelli che non esistono."disse Lennox.

"Conto fino a 5."disse Simmons.

"E io conto fino a 3."disse Lennox.

"Simmons."disse il segretario.

"Si,signore?"disse Simmons.

"Io lo ascolterei."disse il segretario "La sconfitta non è tra le opzioni di questi ragazzi."

"Ok."disse Simmons "Vuoi affidare il destino del mondo a quella biondina?

Fa pure."

I gruppo entrò nella stanza un cui stavano spruzzando refrigerante sulla donna.

"FERMI!"disse Sam.

"STOP!"disse Tom.

"Sam?"disse Thena.  
"Si."disse lui "Come stai?"

Thena emanò una luce dal suo corpo liberandosi del giacchio,si sollevò in aria ed illuminò la mano sinistra di energia gialla e scariche elettriche dello stesso colore.

"Ascolta,il cubo è qui e i giovani eterni stanno arrivando."disse Sam "Loro lasciali perdere.

Ti ci portiamo subito."

Thena si avvicinò al cubo,si sollevò a mezz'aria e ci mise le mani sopra,l'oggetto emise scariche elettriche e si rimpicciolì.

"Che si fa ora?"disse Epps "Io direi di andare."

"Ha ragione."disse Lennox "Restiamo qui e siamo finiti con Brightsword nell'angar.

C'è una città a 22 miglia,dobbiamo raggiungerla con il cubo e trovargli un nascondiglio li."

"Giusto!"disse il segretario.

"Ma non è ipotizzabile niente senza appoggio aereo."disse Lennox.

"Questo posto avrà qualche collegamento radio."disse il segretario.

"Si,un archivio alieno,signore."disse Simmons "Una radiona di quelle vecchie dell'esercito."

"E funziona?"disse il segretario.

"Tutto è impossibile."disse Simmons "L'ha visto quello?

Si è rimpicciolito."

I militari con Sam e Michela si diressero verso l'uscita a bordo di alcuni mezzi.

"Signor segretario,faccia decollare gli aerei."disse Lennox "Quando saremo in città troveremo una radio e vi daremo istruzioni."

"Affermativo."disse il segretario.

Brightsword si svegliò e illuminò i suoi occhi e mani urlando,poi si alzò in volo e lanciò i raggi dagli occhi e dalle mani diverse volte,poi volò fuori e atterrò alla base della della diga provocando un cratere.

"Vivo per servirti,Lord Dyam."disse MoonStalker.

"Dov'è il cubo?"disse Brightsword.

"Lo hanno preso gli umani."disse MoonStalker.

"Mi hai deluso ancora una volta Kiana."disse Brightsword "PRENDILI!"

Simmons aprì delle porte di metallo con sopra delle ragnatele e li condusse a dei vecchi computer.

"C'È CORRENTE!"disse Simmons "C'È SEGNALE!"

"C'è anche un microfono?"disse Glenn

"Microfono?"disse Simmons.

"È inutile senza microfono,Simmons."disse Glenn.

"NO!"disse Simmons "NO!

NO!

NO!"

"Come li contatto?"disse Glenn.

"Rubano tutto da questo posto!"disse Simmons.

"Puoi collegare questo video alla radio."disse Maggy.

"Si!"disse lui che andò a vedere il video "AH,SIMMONS!

MI SERVE UN CACCIAVITE!"

Alcuni fili esplosero.

"CHE COS'ERA?"urlò Glenn.

"C'è Ikaris."disse Sam da dentro uno dei mezzi e gli eterni invertirono la direzione del volo seguendoli dall'alto.

I mezzi militari erano sull'autostrada quando Raoul volò verso il basso e cominciò a lanciare macchine in aria a super velocità ridendo,Ikaris scese sulla strada,l'altro andò contro un autobus tagliandolo in due e facendolo esplodere,poi gli saltò addosso e i due caddero sulla corsia inferiore,poi Ikaris diede un pugno al volto del nemico gettandolo giù dalla corsia e facendolo finire a terra,Raoul sferrò diversi pugni che furono parati provocando un'onda d'urto,poi Ikaris gli afferrò il braccio destro,bloccandolo con il sinistro e diede un colpo all'altro con l'altro braccio,poi illuminò le mani e sbalzò via l'avversario con i due raggi usciti dai palmi.

Il nemico volò via.

I mezzi arrivarono in città e Lennox diede delle radio ad Epps.

"Tieni,radio ad onde corte."disse Lennox.

"Aspetta,che...che ci dovrei fare io con queste?"disse Epps.

"Usarle,non abbiamo altro."disse Lennox.

"Questa è la radio con cui davano la caccia ai dinosauri nell'età della pietra,hanno un raggio di 20 o 30 miglia questi aggeggi!"disse Epps che usò la radio "Ci sono mezzi sopra la città?"

"Voglio copertura ad ore 12 e tenete pronti dei mezzi per estrarre il cubo."disse Lennox.

I mezzi si fermarono e Lenox scese,vedendo un jet militare.

"Mi ricevete?"disse Epps.

"L'aeronautica è arrivata."disse Lennox.

In quel momento atterrarono Legba,Makkari e Thena.

L'aereo fu abbattuto da una sfera gialla.

"È MOONSTALKER!"disse Legba che andò a sollevare un furgone insieme a Thena per metterlo come scudo "INDIETRO!

INDIETRO!"

"IN ARRIVO!"disse Makkari che tentò di lanciare un raggio delle mani ma delle sfere colpirono in suolo facendo esplodere la strada,il furgone,e scagliando tutti via,poi una serie di sfere presero in pieno Thena.

"Thena!"disse Sam.

La donna si rialzò barcollando.

"Stai bene?"disse Sam.

"Si."disse Thena che gli diede il cubo "Proteggilo."

"Si."disse Sam.

Thena prese la lancia e spiccò il volo.

Sea Witch atterrò provocando un cratere e con il pensiero sollevò diverse colonne d'acqua dal sottosuolo allagando la strada e lanciò anche diverse sfere di energia dalle mani.

Epps e Lennox si ripararono tra le macerie in strada,mentre le sfere continuavano a colpire.

Legba spiccò un salto e il suo pugno,pieno di energia, incontro quello dell'avversaria provocano un'esplosione immensa che fece saltare in aria un pezzo di strada,Meg arrivò addosso all'avversaria da dietro e la sollevò in aria,facendola strusciare contro un palazzo e poi le diede un calcio alla schiena,mandandola contro la parete di un altro palazzo,poi Sea Witch le volò addosso,la afferrò e la tirò dentro un edificio che fu trapassato e lei atterrò nella strada accanto.

Legba,in volo,lancio due sfere dalle mani che colpirono la nemica,lo stesso fece Meg e Makkari le diede un pugno scagliandola via e provocando un'onda d'urto.

"CONCENTRATE IL FUOCO!"urlò Lennox ,i militari usarono i lancia granate sulla donna e gli eterni usarono le sfere mandandola dentro un edificio.

Brightsword,afferrò Makkari in volo,andò verso terra,mise la mano con il nemico davanti a se,atterrò sulla mano e provocò un cratere di decine di metri, mettendo l'avversario sotto se stesso.

L'essere parlo in lingua aliena e poi andò verso Meg.

"VIA!"disse Meg "RIPIEGATE!"

Brightsword lanciò dei raggi laser dagli occhi colpendo Legba e poi con un raggio dalle mani mandò a terra Meg.

Lennox e gli altri si ritirarono.

Brightsword volò in aria,lanciò Meg su una torretta e ci atterrò sopra.

"Non sai fare di meglio,Brightsword?"disse Meg.

"Vieni qui cretinetta."disse lui che la afferrò.

Lei gli lanciò delle sfere addosso mentre lui la metteva in orizzontale a mezz'aria "Non ce la farai!

Sono tutta d'un pezzo."

"No...ora sei in due!"disse lui che la divise a metà.

"Che succede?"disse Lennox ed un altro con il binocolo vide che la donna con la pelle celeste era di nuovo a mezz'aria.

"Signore."disse il soldato "Quella donna si sta riprendendo."

"Questi cosi non vogliono morire."disse Lennox che vide sul palazzo alle sue spalle riconoscendo Geni che volava sulla cima "Per noi è finita."

"SAM!"disse Lennox che corse da lui "Dov'è il cubo?"

"È li."disse Sam.  
Lennox gli diede un fumogeno dopo aver guardato un palazzo "Ok,c'è quel grosso palazzo con delle statue sopra.

Devi andare li sul tetto,accendi il razzo e segnali la tua presenza.

Quindi prendi questo cubo e consegnalo in mani militari o un sacco di gente morirà."

Legba e Makkari arrivarono a mezz'aria.

"Sam,ti proteggeremo noi."disse Legba.

"Ok."disse Sam che iniziò a correre.

"Sam!"disse Michela e lui si fermò "Qualunque cosa succede,salirei 100 volte su quell'auto con te."

"Anch'io."disse Sam.

"Sam,raggiungi il palazzo."disse Legba.

Sea Witch lanciò diverse sfere di energia verso i militari e i due Eterni lanciarono i raggi dalle mani,stando a mezz'aria,mentre Sam correva.

Geni arrivò sulla parte opposta della strada.

"Attenzione!"disse Legba che gli volò addosso e lo spinse contro un palazzo,ma l'essere lanciò i raggi dagli occhi mandandolo in strada.

Michela aiutò Thena a salire su un carro attrezzi,poi mise in moto e si allontanò,mentre l'altra lanciava delle sfere e Thena ne approfittò per colpirla insieme ai militari.

Ikaris arrivò tra i palazzi "Dyam."

"Ikaris!"disse Brightsword che gettò i pezzi di Meg e gli volò contro.

I due andarono contro un palazzo,poi ne trapassarono un altro e si schiantarono in strada rotolando.

Ikari finì sotto e l'altro gli diede un pugno sulla testa provocando un buco nel suolo.

"Gli umani non meritano di vivere!"disse Brightsword.

"Meritano di scegliere il loro destino!"disse Ikaris che gli mise la mano sinistra sul mento cercando di allontanarlo.

"ALLORA MORIRAI CON LORO!"urlò Brightsword che diede un colpo al braccio del rivale e lo scagliò contro una macchina e decine di metri di distanza.

"Estinguiti con loro!"disse Deya illuminando le mani.

Ikaris si sollevò in aria e lanciò una sfera dalla meno destra che esplose,poi l'altro rispose con due raggi che lo mandarono contro un grattacielo.

Geni iniziò a lanciare i raggi sulle macchine e in strada,poi MoonStalker atterrò provocando un'onda d'urto che scagliò via diversi veicoli,poi ne prese uno e lo scagliò su Legba,poi lanciò diverse sfere dalle mani sull'altro,poi colpì Legba con i raggi degli occhi e poi spiccò il volo.

"Sam,raggiungi l'edificio."disse Legba cadendo in ginocchio mentre provava a rialzarsi.

Brigtsword atterrò e lanciò in aria una macchina "DAMMI QUEL CUBO!"

Sam entrò nell'enorme palazzo abbandonato ed iniziò a salire le scale.

Deya entrò sfondando una parete "SONO QUA!"

Sam continuò a salire le scale.

Michela fermò i carro attrezzi in un vicolo,aspettò qualche istante e poi parlò "Facciamo così:io guido,tu spari."

"Con estremo piacere."disse Thena.

I militari erano dentro il primo piano,semi distrutto di un palazzo e sparavano contro Sea Witch che lanciava sfere verso di loro.

"Non si sta mettendo bene."disse Lennox.

"Spara!"disse Michela guidando all'indietro e Thena iniziò a lanciare sfere dalla mano,mentre i militari continuavano a sparare.

La donna alla fine fu colpita alla testa e volò via.

"Se n'è andata."disse Thena.

"Coraggio con abbiamo ancora finito."disse Lennox.

Gli elicotteri militari arrivarono sulla città.

Sam corse sul tetto e accese il fumogeno e corse verso un elicottero cercando di passare il cubo,ma MoonStalker lanciò i raggi dagli occhi.

"ATTENTI!"disse Sam e l'elicottero fu colpito.

Il ragazzo dovette gettarsi a terra per evitare la coda del mezzo che spaccò il cornicione del palazzo.

Brightsford sfondò il tetto dall'interno e si mise a mezz'aria mentre Sam correva verso il cornicione,mettendosi dietro una statua.

"È paura o coraggio che ti spinge?"disse Brightsword "E ora dove scappi?

Dammi il cubo e farò di te il mio schiavetto."

"NON SE NE PARLA!"disse Sam.

"Oh,ma che audacia."disse Brightsword che sollevò le mani,creò una grossa sfera di luce e la gettò a terra,facendo esplodere una parte del palazzo.

Sam cadde di sotto,ma Ikaris lo afferrò a volò e lo posò a terra.

"Tienilo."disse Ikaris che volò verso l'alto e afferrò il nemico sbattendolo contro un palazzo,poi contro un secondo,poi di nuovo contro il primi,poi lo fece strusciare sulla parte verso il basso e i due si schiantarono a terra.

Dyam diede un calcio a Ikari scagliandolo via,poi guardò un uomo e lo uccise con i raggi laser"Disgustoso."

Sam corse verso Ikaris "Sam...hai rischiato la tua vita per proteggere il cubo."

"Niente sacrificio,niente vittoria."disse Sam.

"Se io non sconfiggessi Dyam devi spingere il cubo nel mio petto e io sacrificherò me stesso per distruggerlo."disse Ikaris "Va dietro di me."

Ikaris si alzò a mezz'aria e lo stesso fece l'altro.

"E ora a noi due,Dyam."disse Ikaris.

"No,ci sono solo io,Ikaris!"disse Brigthsword.

"Alla fine del giorno ne rimarrà uno e l'altro cadrà!"disse Ikaris.

Dyam gli volò contro e gli diede un pugno,mandandolo a strusciare su un palazzo e poi facendolo cadere a terra "Combatti sempre per i più deboli..."

Brigthsword lo afferrò per le spalle da dietro "...questo è il motivo per cui perdi!"

Dyam lo scagliò in un altro palazzo.

In strada atterrò Geny che si mise a camminare.

"Caccia in arrivo in 60 secondi."disse Epps con la radio e i vari militari in un vicolo "Abbiamo amici mischiati a nemici,segnali sui bersagli."

"Ehi,porta la pioggia."disse Lennox "Uccidiamo questi cosi."

I militari iniziarono a disporsi ai lati della strada e a puntare i laser versi verso l'essere che però se ne accorse,si sollevò a mezz'aria e lanciò i raggi dagli occhi,Lennox mise in moto il mezzo,gli andò contro, si lasciò cadere strusciando al suolo e sparando con il lancia granate mentre i Jet militari colpivano l'essere con i missili.

Geni volò via.

"MUOVERSI!"disse Lennox.

Sam vide Ikari che strisciava a terra e veniva colpito dal calcio del nemico che lo faceva volare a in aria.

"Seconda ondata in avvicinamento."disse il pilota di un gruppo di Jet,ma MoonStalker volò tra di loro ed iniziò a colpire uno degli aererei,poi lanciò delle sfere su altri due,poi ne colpì un altro mandandolo contro un palazzo.

"Uccidete quell'affare!"disse uno dei piloti e la donna venne colpita da un missile,poi continuò a combattere.

Degli aerei iniziarono a tirare dei missili contro Dyam che venne colpito anche dai militari a terra,poi Ikaris gli saltò addosso e lo spinse a terra tenendolo fermo.

Brightsword strisciò cercando di afferrare Sam che era a terra.

"Sam,metti il cubo nel mio petto ora!"disse Ikaris.

"Tienilo in ginocchio!"disse Sam e Ikari mise il nemico in ginocchio bloccandogli le braccia.

Sam mise il cubo nel petto di Brightsword,l'oggetto si disintegro diventando un raggio di energia e fondendo il petto del nemico che si alzò,mettendosi a mezz'aria,si mise la mano sul petto,cadde in ginocchio e poi morì.

"Non mi hai lasciato scelta,fratello."disse Ikari "Sam,ti devo la vita.

Ti siamo tutti debitori."

Legba portò i pezzi di Meg che si stavano riattaccando.

"Oh Meg."disse Ikari.

"Tranquillo,sono viva."disse Meg.

In quel momento arrivò il camion con Thena e Michela che scesero.

"Abbiamo perso un grande compagno,ma ne abbiamo acquistati di nuovi."disse Ikaris "Grazie a tutti voi.

Ci avete onorato con il nostro coraggio."

"Ho il permesso di parlare,signore?"disse Thena.

"Permesso accordato,vecchia amica."disse Ikaris.

"Desidero restare con il ragazzo."disse Thena.

"Se lo desidera anche lui."disse Ikari.

Sam guardò Michela che annuì "Si,per me va bene."

Ikari si avvicinò al corpo di Brigthsword estraendo un frammento del cubo dal petto.

Il segretario della difesa era dentro una stanza con diversi video "Signori,il presidente ha ordinato che il Settore 7 sia smantellato e i resti dell'alieno morto fatti sparire.

La fossa delle Marianne è la più profonda del pianeta.

La profondità e la pressione lo schiacceranno e lo seppelliranno,senza lasciare traccia."

Il corpo di Brightsword fu gettato da un elicottero nell'acqua.

Lennox tornò a casa e abbracciò la moglie.

Sam e Michela erano sul cofano dell'auto,al tramonto e si baciavano,mentre poco lontano c'erano gli Eterni seduti di spalle.

Ikaris pensava "Con la scomparsa del cubo non possiamo riportare la vita sul nostro pianeta.

E il fato ha concesso la sua ricompensa:un nuovo mondo da chiamare patria.

Noi viviamo tra le gente ora,nascondendoci in piena vista,ma vegliando su di loro in segreto,in attesa.

Proteggendoli.

Sono stato testimone del loro coraggio e anche se siamo tanto diversi,come per noi,anche in loro c'è più di quel che vedi.

Io sono Ikaris e invio questo messaggio ad ogni eterno sopravvissuto in cerca di rifugio tra le stelle.

Noi siamo qui.

Noi aspettiamo."


	68. PONTYPOOL:ZITTO O MUORI

PONTYPOOL:ZITTO O MUORI

2009

La voce di un uomo si udiva alla radio "Il gatto della signora Frenchie è scomparso.

La città è piena di manifestini con la sua foto.

Avete visto Tesoro?

Abbiamo notato tutti i manifestini ,ma nessuno ha visto tesoro,il gatto.

Nessuno.

Questo almeno fino allo scorso giovedì mattina,quando la signora Colette Piscine ne ha schiacciato il corpicino con la macchina mentre attraversava un ponte.

Beh,questo ponte,adesso leggermente danneggiato,è considerato una specie di tesoro locale e ha persino un nome esotico:Pont De Flaque.

Ora,Colette...suona un po' come "Culotte",Panty in inglese e Piscine,sempre in inglese,si traduce con Pool.

Panty Pool.

Anche in francese "Flaque" significa piscina,quindi...Colette Piscine,in inglese "Ponty Pool",arriva sul "Pont de Flaque" o sul Ponte della Piscina ,se preferite ,e non riesce ad evitare di investire tesoro che gironzola per Pontypool.

Pontypoo...Pontypool...Panty Pool...Pont de Flaque.

Ma che cosa vuol dire?

Beh,Norman Mailer aveva una teoria molto interessante che utilizzava per spiegare le strane coincidenze che caratterizzarono l'attentato a John Fitzgerald Kennedy:alla vigilia di grandi eventi,o subito dopo, ci sono dei dettagli che cercano spasmodicamente attenzione e che ,quando ci tornano in mente, finiscono per coincidere nel modo più strano:nomi di strade,compleanni e secondi nomi,tutte cose di secondaria importanza che improvvisamente sembrano legarsi le une alle altre con un effetto sorprendente.

Ma allora che vuol dire?

Beh...vuol dire che succederà qualcosa.

Qualcosa di grosso.

Ma infondo,c'è sempre qualcosa che sta per accadere."

Una notte,stava nevicando su una strada sperduta nel niente e c'era una macchina che sfrecciava su di essa.

Dentro vi era l'uomo che aveva parlato alla radio ed era al telefono.

Aveva un cappello nero da cowboy,una giacca di pelle nera,era sui sessanta,ma molto magro e ne dimostrava di meno,aveva baffi e barba corta neri.

Indossava un cappotto marrone lungo,sotto un giubbetto di pelle nera,jeans e stivali marroni.

Aveva anche alcuni anelli di metallo.

La sua radio dava delle notizie "Ronald Cline è morto all'età di 73 anni dopo dopo un lungo ricovero all'ospedale di Camford,lasciando l'adorata moglie Annie di 51 anni e tre figli..."

"No."disse l'uomo "No,io sono davvero convinto che tu sia il peggior agente del mondo.

Andiamo non basta dire che stai lavorando,non mi basta che tu dica questo,vuoi rendertene conto?

Beh,evidentemente noi due la pensiamo in modo diverso,mi sono spiegato?

Senti,la sai una cosa Rick?

Ascolta.

Sei licenziato.

È finita."

L'uomo gettò il cellulare sul sedile accanto,mentre passava un' altra auto con i fari accesi nel buio della notte"Ecco,così almeno siamo nella stessa barca."

Il cellulare squillò,ma lui non rispose poi vide il semaforo rosso e fermò la macchina "Ah,merda."

Una donna riccia,con i capelli legati e un cappotto nero,mise la sua mano destra sul vetro del sedile opposto al suo spaventandolo "Grant!

Grant!

Grant!

Grant!"

"Che cosa?"disse lui che abbassò il finestrino,ma la donna si allontanò e scomparve "Ehi!

EHI!

CHE COSA VUOI?"

Dopo alcuni istanti Grant chiuse il finestrino e la sua macchina proseguì.

Arrivò ad un cartello e poi ad una casetta scura,con un altoparlante rosso da cui usciva una voce femminile "Questa è radio S.E.L.S.I.A.,che trasmette in tutto l'Ontario.

Tra pochi istanti andrà in onda "Mazzy di mattina",con Grant Mazzy.

Grant scese dall'auto e si avvicinò alle due porte di legno,con delle vetrate quadrate e illuminate da due lampade,sentendo la sua voce registrata.

Si fermò a sentire la sua registrazione "Buon giorno,amici.

Mazzy è qui dove deve essere e speriamo soltanto che il tempo di oggi ci venga un po' incontro.

Stamattina ho alcune cose di cui mi vorrei occupare e la prima riguarda un paio di compleanni di piccoli ospiti del nostro ospedale pediatrico.

Allora,a quanto ci hanno detto,il piccolo Charlie Argo,oggi,compie 6 anni mentre...mentre Griffin e Camilla ne compiono rispettivamente 6 e 4.

A quanto ho capito sono due fratelli nati nello stesso giorno,oppure no? "

Grant aprì la porta ed entrò,poi scese una rampa di scale,aprì una porta,scese altre due rampe di scale,poi si fermò accanto ad un termosifone,mise il suo pugno destro vicino alla bocca,soffio e poi aprì la mano guardandola "Ok Mazzy,tieni duro e pensa positivo."

Lui chiuse il pugno e proseguì.

Arrivò in una grossa stanca,piena di radio da una parte e macchinari

Ad un computer c'era una ragazza,con capelli neri,legati in una coda da cavallo lunga,con diverse ciocche sulla parte davanti,indossava una giacca di pelle marrone con sotto una felpa nera,di cui il cappuccio era visibile e dei Jeans con stivali neri.

Era su un a poltrona a ruote, rossa,con davanti due video,un microfono e una grossa radio.

La scrivania accanto alla sua era uguale.

Lei si voltò sorridendo "Salve,signor Mazzy."

Lui si fermò e le fece un saluto militare "Buongiorno,Laurel-Ann."

"Mi è piaciuto l'intervento di stamattina."disse Laurel-Ann "Adoro Norman Maire."

"Grazie."disse Grant con una cartella nella mano sinistra e il cellulare nella destra.

Sotto il giacchetto di pelle aveva una camicia azzurra e una cravatta nera.

"Ci vuole una ragazza con la testa,per apprezzare Maire."disse Grant "Senti,mi hai portato quella cosetta?"

Lei indicò sotto la scrivania.

"Uh..."disse Grant che prese una bottiglia "Grazie."

"Adesso facciamo radio."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ah,fammi un favore se puoi,oggi dovresti controllarmi tutte le chiamate al 911,comprese quelle di chi riattacca,ok?"disse Grant "D'accordo?"

Laurel-Ann annuì.

"E di nuovo grazie..."disse Grant allontanandosi "E adesso facciamo radio."

Grant entrò dentro una stanza rettangolare,con un vetro rettangolare davanti,una scrivania,con una poltrona e altre due sedie,uno specchio dietro,con sopra 4 orologi e sulla scrivania c'erano due braccia meccaniche,che andavano prima in alto e poi in basso che avevano in cima un microfono.

Alla stanza si accedeva tramite due porte di legno sui lati.

Lui si sedette e si versò il caffè dalla bottiglia.

Laurel-Ann mise della musica,muovendo dei tasti poi si udì una voce femminile"Qui è radio S.E.L.S.I.A.,che trasmette in tutto l'Ontario.

Sta per andare in onda Mazzy di mattina,con il vostro Grant Mazzy."

Granti si mise le cuffie al contrario,per non dover togliersi il cappello.

La musica cessò.

"Buon giorno,Pontypool."disse Grant "Qui è radio 660,la Lanterna,vi parlo dalle segrete,sotto la strada che certi chiamano "The Tram".

Io pesterò tutta la mattina il tamburo per voi.

Sono Grant Mazzy e come sempre non farò prigionieri.

Ora..."

Grant bevve dalla tazza "...humh…sto bevendo un caffè e sto dando un'occhiata di fuori,ma adesso passiamo alla storia del giorno,ragazzi.

Ho vissuto una...una strana esperienza venendo alla radio oggi.

E più tardi vorrei chiedervi un consiglio al riguardo.

Voi quando chiamate il 911?

Pensateci.

Ho dimenticato di dirvi che il nostro produttore,la stupenda e bravissima Sydney Briar è qui con noi..."

Arrivò una donna con i capelli neri,lunghi,lisci,con un giaccone nero,una maglietta blu,jeans e scarpe nere e posò una cartella,salutando l'altra che rispose.

"...e anche la nostra Laurel-Ann Drummond che oggi cercherà di mandarci in onda."disse Grant"Ora,io non lo sapevo,ma voi forse si...è nuova per me..."

Sul tavolo di Laurel-Ann c'era una lettera.

"Laurel-Ann,non molto tempo fa,è stata in Afganistan con l'esercito."disse Grant.

"Ecco fatto,adesso lo sanno davvero tutti ed in oltre è stata anche la reginetta della fiera di Est Fool,ma è roba vecchia ."disse Sydney.

"Ehi!"disse Laurel-Ann.

"Oh!...scusa, Laurel-Ann."disse Sydney.

"Io non ero la reginetta,ma l'eroina che tornava a casa."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ok,ti chiedo di nuovo scusa,sono stata cattiva."disse Sydney.

"Oh...Sydney,Sydney,Sydney,come si dice?"disse Grant.

"Mi dispiace."disse Sydney.

"Non è niente."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Bene,avete appena sentito le scuse,in diretta,di Sydney Briar ed è probabile che ne arriveranno altre prima della fine del programma,restate con noi."disse Grant "Ora,tornando alla mia storia di oggi,la brutta,gelida,noiosa,ripetitiva e bianca corrente d'aria fredda che ci sta giusto sferzando,rovinandoci per l'ennesima volta la vita sembra proprio che finirà per durare tutto il giorno,a meno che...un cambiamento di fronte non ci porti un po' di gas serra dagli inquinanti stati del sud.

Dovunque tu sia,nostro caro Ken Loney,noi saliremo con te sul tuo elicottero."

Laurel-Ann cliccò un pulsante e si sentì il suono di un elicottero.

"Si sta sempre meglio al di sopra delle nuvole,Grant."disse Ken

"Ehi,come stati Ken?"disse Grant "Che cosa ci racconti?

E dimmi hai intenzione di passare tutto il giorno lassù?"

Sydney sorrise con la mano sinistra sul mento.

"Sissignore,puoi giurarci."disse Ken.

"Beh,oggi non deve essere così sicuro giusto?"disse Grant.

"Lo so,ma io sono la vostra aquila,devo tenere d'occhio la situazione sulle strade."disse Ken.

"Davvero?"disse Grant.

"Si,certo."disse Ken.

"Sai una cosa Ken?"disse Grant "Ti confesso che non vorrei essere un uccello con questo freddo."

"Non ricordarmelo."disse Ken.

"Grant,non interromperlo di continuo e poi non prenderlo in giro."disse Sydney.

"Ad ogni modo vi comunico che c'è un furgone fermo probabilmente per un guasto sulla statale 21."disse Ken.

"È solamente preoccupato."disse Laurel-Ann.

"C'è già un mezzo di soccorso,ma la circolazione in tutta la zona ne sta risentendo pesantemente."disse Ken "Questo è tutto dalla vedetta delle strade.

Ken Loney vi saluta."

"Grazie infinite Ken Loney."disse Grant "Ora ecco una notizia appena arrivata in redazione."

Grant prese una scimmietta con un tamburo e le fece muovere le braccia "Forza ragazzo.

Ecco fatto.

A quanto sembra,la nostra polizia provinciale dell'Ontario è appena riuscita a sgominare una pericola banda di giovani teppisti nella tranquilla città di Hamilton.

Il tenente Howard Ring ora ci spiega quanto è accaduto."

Grant fece un gesto e Laurel-Ann premette un pulsante.

"Queste operazioni,soprattutto nelle città di provincia,sono volte ad assicurare la tranquillità…"disse Howard.

"Tu fumi erba,Syd?"disse Grant.

Lei prese un microfono,premendo il pulsante alla base "Si,certo.

E niente battute sui gas serra."

"Ma quali gas serra?"disse Grant "Io faccio riferimento soltanto alla Bibbia."

Sydney rise "A proposito questa era una chiesa,non un segreta."

"Grazie infinite tenente Howard Ring della polizia dell'Ontario."disse Grant "Sapete,i nostri coltivatori locali di marijuana svolgono effettivamente un'attività molto pericolosa costretti come sono a nascondere le loro coltivazioni da occhi indiscreti.

Addirittura mine anti-uomo sono state rinvenute nel giardino di alcune villette..."

"Vacci piano,Grant!"disse Sydney.

"...oltre a feroci cani addestrati e numerose armi da guerra."disse Grant "Ma queste non sono cose da fare,ragazzi.

Se un bambino entra per sbaglio in uno di quei cortili rischia di scatenare una vera e propria guerra civile."

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?"disse Sydney.

"È una fortuna che non possiate ascoltare il mio produttore."disse Grant.

"Ascolta,a nessuno interessa quell'argomento,dobbiamo fare spazio per la pubblicità e ci servono quei soldi."disse Sydney.

"Mi dice che l'argomento non interessa,forse ha ragione."disse Grant"Comunque credo che a voi interessi la cosa.

Sapete che significa niente prigionieri?

Significa dire tutto senza curarsi delle conseguenze."

"Non puoi fare così."disse Sydney "Noi qui diamo le notizie vere..."

"Davvero?"disse Grant.

"...dobbiamo badare anche alle conseguenze."disse Sydney.

"Cosa dovrei dire?"disse Grant.

Sydney si tolse le cuffie.

"Qui è radio 660,la Lanterna."disse Grant.

Sydney chiuse la connessione.

"Ma cosa..."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ehi!"disse Grant togliendosi le cuffie"Non puoi togliermi la linea in questo modo!"

"Ascolta,la mia modesta opinione è che la storia del dire sempre tutto non è una strategia vincente."disse Sydney mentre lui metteva le cuffie.

"Per questo mi hanno licenziato."disse Grant.

"Quel rischio c'è anche qui."disse Sydney "Comunque nelle cittadine come questa abbiamo i pettegolezzi siamo abituati a non fare prigionieri.

Siamo molto più forti di te."

"No,no,io qui non sto parlando di pettegolezzi,ma di costruire un rapporto con i miei nuovi ascoltatori."disse Grant "Giusto?

Si tratta solo di scuoterli un pochino."

"Senti,noi facciamo notizie,tempo,sport,necrologi e pubblicità."disse Sydney "Nient'altro.

Ora quale grande verità pensi di doverci rivelare?

Voglio dire,su che cosa ritieni di doverci aprire gli occhi?"

"Eh,non lo so..."disse Grant "Almeno quello che so è questo:io sto cercando di far incazzare qualche ascoltatore,perché è così che si fa.

E questo è tutto.

Vedi un ascoltatore incazzato è un ascoltatore attento che non cambierà stazione,al contrario è probabile che la faccia ascoltare anche a suo fratello e poi il fratello potrebbe magari farla ascoltare anche al...non lo so,al prete!

Ed è così,signorina Sydney Briar, che si costruisce un pubblico di fedeli ascoltatori."

"Beh,d'accordo io...ecco l'idea mi piacerebbe,sei contento?"disse Sydney "Senti,tu sei uno speaker di prima classe,stai facendo davvero un ottimo lavoro,ma lascia che ti dica una cosa,nelle cittadine come questa c'è gente normale,gente seria che ha la necessità di sapere se lo scuolabus arriverà la mattine seguente.

Ora se tu arrivi qui con il tuo "niente prigionieri"e fai incazzare tutti con le tue storie,la gente penserà soltanto che sei uno stronzo."

"Ok."disse Grant "D'accordo."

"Voglio dire,metterai solo tutti in imbarazzo,e allontanerai quelli che..."disse Sydney.

"Si,ho capito,d'accordo."disse lui.

"Scusa,ma la realtà è questa."disse Sydney "Senti,io ora voglio la tua Mazzy mania."

"D'accordo."disse Grant.

"Ti ho assunto per la Mazzy mania ed è quella che voglio solo che che devi cercare di andarci leggero,in modo più accattivante."disse Sydney "Più...più gentile."

"Si,ho afferrato,non sono mica stupido."disse Grant.

"Non ho detto questo."disse Sydney.

"Sentiamo quello che ha da dire."disse Sydney Briar.

"Scherzi?"disse Sydney "Non parlerebbe che di se stesso."

"Ok,Pontypool,buongiorno."disse Grant "Oggi io volevo parlarvi di qualcosa che mi ha disturbato tutto il giorno."

Su un palo c'era il manifesto con il gatto scomparso e continuava a nevicare.

"Allora ecco la mia domanda e la mia storia."disse Grant "Oggi stavo venendo alla radio quando mi sono fermato ad un semaforo tra Dram e Main Street."

Sydney era al piano superiore a far bollire una teiera ed era seduta ad un divano.

"Erano le 6.30 del mattino,faceva molto freddo ed era buio pesto,quando,di colpo,ecco una donna che spunta fuori dal nulla,non che l'abbia urtata,ho già detto che ero fermo al semaforo,ma la vedo all'improvviso dal finestrino del passeggero.

Ha bussato al vetro e bofonchiato qualcosa,ma non sono riuscito a capire un accidenti,poi all'improvviso sparisce.

Sparisce nel nulla.

E allora che faccio?

Dovevo chiamare il 911?

Insomma chi dovevo chiamare?

Nessuno?"

Sydney prese la teiera.

"Il numero è 5195553486."disse Grant "Fatemi sapere che cosa dovevo fare."

"Questa è radio S.E.L.S.I.A. che trasmetta in tutto l'Ontario."disse la voce femminile "Tornado alla storia dei parchi naturali del Nord America al momento della colonizzazione da parte degli europei il continente era una terra selvaggia, enormemente ricca di risorse naturali..."

Sydney guardò al piano di sotto.

Laurel-Ann rispose al telefono "Buon giorno.

Oh...e da dove chiama.

Si."

Laurel-Ann scrisse su dei fogli mentre Sydnay tornava con altri fogli "E che cosa vorrebbe dire a Grant?"

La persona disse delle cose che la lasciarono sconvolta "Come ha detto ,scusi?"

"Ha chiamato la signora Trid?"disse Sydney.

"No."disse Laurel-Ann che riattaccò.

"Che strano,la signora Trid non salta mai un giorno."disse Sydney "E dov'è Roger?

Sono quasi le 10."

"Che cos'è quello?"disse Laurel-Ann vedendo l'altra con un foglietto.

"San Valentino di Grant,appendilo al vetro."disse Sydney dandole il foglio.

Laurel-Ann guardò il foglio.

"Sai una cosa?"disse Sydney "Ora va molto meglio.

Senti,ora provo a chiamare la signora Trid,c'è qualcosa alla radio."

Syd andò via "Rogers,ma che fine hai fatto?"

Laurel-Ann sentì la radio "Sydney,corri."

L'altra tornò e senti la radio "Ma che cos'è un codice 48?"

"Significa che qualcuno ha preso un ostaggio."disse Laurel-Ann "Non c'è ancora niente in tv.

Io resto sulla radio della polizia."

"Non c'è niente in tv?"disse Sydney "Allora noi aspettiamo ancora a dare la notizia."

"Anch'io non ho trovato niente."disse Sydney che fece ricerche online "Comunque non passare ancora la notizia a Grant."

Laurel-Ann accese la musica di iniziò trasmissione e sorrise vedendo l'altra che si era voltata.

"Oh no."disse Sydney "Oh merda."

"Ciao Grant,sono Gordon,e volevo parlare con te di questa storia del 911."disse l'uomo "Secondo me sarebbe il caso di organizzare un altro numero di emergenza in modo che,se non si è proprio sicuri che si tratti di una vera emergenza,si possa tranquillamente chiamarlo senza il rischio di passare qualche guaio con la polizia.

Si potrebbe chiamare 912 o qualcosa del genere.

Sono convinto che tanta gente lo chiamerebbe più tranquillamente."

"Gord...la trovo davvero un'ottima idea."disse Grant "Dovresti fare il politico.

Pontypool,my Pontypool.

Interrompiamo la nostra linea aperta con il pubblico per una notizia appena giunta in redazione.

Tra Seenly Hook e Wailot,due uomini hanno preso in ostaggio alcune persone all'interno di un furgone.

Il furgone stava trasportando un capanno da pesca,sembra che ci siano stati..."

"Ok,basta così,Grant,grazie."disse Sydney "Ora chiederemo l'intervento di Ken Loney con il suo elicottero."

"Nessuno sa ancora cosa vogliano questi individui o se..."disse Grant.

"Saranno ubriachi,Grant."disse Sydney "È la fine della stagione della pesca sul ghiaccio."

"Comunque è la fine della stagione della pesca sul ghiaccio,si rimuovono i capanni e la possibilità che li siano tutti ubriachi è un concreta realtà."disse Grant "Pescatori ubriachi e...chi lo sa,magari anche poliziotti ubriachi..."

"Ma cosa?..."disse Sydney.

"...tutori della legge sbronzi."disse Grant.

"Ma cosa?"disse Sydney che guardò l'altra.

"Certo sarebbe un bello spettacolo."disse Grant "Ovviamente tutto ciò è ancora da confermare,ma i poliziotti,forse alticci,hanno appena reso noto che la situazione è ormai rientrata.

Due persone sono state fermate,non sono state rinvenute armi e dei 3 presunti ostaggi non si è trovata nessuna traccia.

Possiamo solo sperare che qui tutte le situazioni di emergenza si risolvano in questo modo.

E adesso...e adesso che il livello di alcol è tornato ai livelli accettabili,ringraziamo Mecormak e Roselend della redazione per averci messo al corrente dei drammatici sviluppi di questo drammatico sequestro."

"Ora basta così,Grant."disse Sydney "Santo cielo."

"Aggiornamenti sulla vicenda dopo il prossimo bicchiere."disse Grant mangiando un biscotto "E ora passiamo la linea a Ken Loney e al suo elicottero per una visione dall'alto delle vostre strade.

Occhio alle signore che appaiono dal nulla e ricordate bene,dovunque siate diretti,cercate di arrivarci sani."

Fu messa una registrazione di Ken.

Grant si mise a ridere mentre Sydney gli si mise vicina "Andiamo.

Ogni tanto bisogna anche ridere di noi stessi."

"Non sei affatto divertente."disse Sydney "Derek Mecormak è stato un alcolista.

E anche Bob Roselend.

Stanno lottando tutti e due per conservare il posto."

"Oh..."disse Grant.

"Derek è mio cognato."disse Sydney "Ex cognato intendo."

"Cazzo."disse lui.

"Grant?"disse Sydney "Ken non è su un elicottero."

"Cosa?"disse Grant.

"In realtà lui si sposta solo su una macchina."disse Sydney "Il resto sono solo effetti speciali.

L'unica visione aerea di cui gode è quella da una collina."

"Ah..."disse Grant.

"Ma la gente è entusiasta all'idea che lui vegli su di loro da suo bell'elicottero luccicante giorno dopo giorno."disse Sidney.

"Oh."disse Grant "Io ne sono convinto.

Ok.

D'accordo."

"Capito."disse lei.

"Syd?"disse Grant.

"Dimmi."disse Sydney.

"Io odio l'inverno."disse Grant "Qui c'è brutto tempo anche d'estate,ma l'inverno non lo reggo."

"Si,come tutti noi."disse Sydney.

"No,non quanto me."disse lui "Gli ultimi anni mi sembra di averli passati tutti nella cantina del mondo,al freddo e all'oscurità."

"Si,certo."disse Sydney.

"Dico sul serio."disse Grant.

"Vedrai,passerà anche questo."disse Sydney che si avvicinò alla porta "A proposito Grant,se la storia del capanno verrà confermata la passeranno subito a te,d'accordo?

Sarà tua e,anche se non sarebbe il caso,potrai non fare prigionieri,va bene?"

"E lo troverai divertente?"disse lui.

"Almeno quanto l'ultima volta."disse Sydney uscendo "Te lo prometto."

Grant si versò del caffè.

Poco dopo Sydney e Laurel-Ann scendevano verso il piano dove erano i tavoli.

"Ho parlato con con il tenente Roselend e non stava affatto scherzando disse Sydney "Avresti dovuto sentirlo.

Stamattina è successo qualcosa sul giacchio che deve averli allarmati da morire e adesso non vogliono che se ne parli."

"Sul serio?"disse Laurel-Ann.

"Già,probabilmente è soltanto uno scherzo qualunque."disse Sydney.

"Può darsi."disse Laurel-Ann che vide che il suo telefono squillava.

"Ad ogni modo,oggi avremo il cast di Lorenz d'Arabia."disse Sydney.

Laurel-Ann rispose al telefono mentre scendevano le scale "Sono Laurel-Ann…

Ok certo.

È Ken Loney."

"Ah..."disse Sydney che prese il telefono "Ciao Ken.

Che cosa?"

Le due raggiunsero un tavolo.

"Aspetta."disse Sydney sedendosi e iniziando a scrivere"Rallenta,si...

Senti ora dove sei?

D'accordo.

Dai calmati.

Ascolta e quanti sono…

Ok.

Portalo a Grant."

Sydney diede i foglio a Laurel-Ann che andò nella stanza di Grant che stava parlando e poi uscì di nuovo.

"Resta ancora in linea."disse Sytdney "Grant,sta succedendo qualcosa di grosso,hai carta bianca,fai quello che ritieni opportuno.

Ci siamo.

Aspetta solo un secondo.

Adesso ti chiamerà in diretta."

"Il rapporto è consultabile al sito of the ."disse Grant "E quindi credo che sia il caso di dargli un'occhiata.

Secondo una notizia appena giunta in redazione sembra che...sembra che un certo numero di persone si siano radunate davanti allo studio del Dr. John Mendez.

L'ipotesi è che si tratti una protesta,i testimoni sul posto descrivono la folla come indisciplinata.

Ora il Dr. John Mendez,come ricorderete,venne sottoposto ad indagini disciplinari per una storia di prescrizioni mediche non necessarie.

Abbiamo ora un resoconto in esclusiva di Ken Loney,da suo...da suo luccicante elicottero.

Che cosa vedi,Ken?"

"Grant!"disse Ken "Ci sono centinaia...letteralmente centinaia di persone che si sono radunate intorno a questo edificio e sembrano molto agitate.

Qualcuno ora sta tentando di farsi strada verso l'interno e...oh...OH!"

"Che sta succedendo,Ken?"disse Grant.

"Un'intera ala del palazzo è venuta giù e c'è gente che viene scagliata tutt'intorno."disse Ken "C'è stata come un'esplosione.

Oh santo cielo!

È come un'esplosione di esseri umani.

Oh…NO!

C'è gente che è stata scagliata via!

Qui ci sono tantissimi morti!"

"Ken?"disse Grant "Vedi la polizia?"

"C'è qualcuno che tenta di ripristinare l'ordine la...la sotto?"disse Grant.

"No,qui non si vede...aspetta ora sta arrivando un convoglio di camion."disse Ken "Sono camion militari.

Ma da dove diavolo spuntano fuori?

E ci sono anche degli elicotteri,si...ce n'è uno ad ore 2 e...oh no...ora sarà meglio allontanarsi da qui."

"Ok,Ken,adesso mettiti al sicuro."disse Grant "Cerca soltanto di andartene via."

"La strada è bloccata."disse Ken "Qui ci sono...ci sono tantissimi morti.

È impressionante.

È stata una strage,non ho idea di cosa diavolo sia successo."

"Beh,adesso vedremo di capirci,qualcosa..."disse Grant.

"Grant..."disse Ken.

"Si,sono qui."disse Grant "Ken?

Ken ci sei?"

"Non abbiamo niente sulle agenzie."disse Sydney.

"Dobbiamo trovare delle informazioni su quanto sta accadendo."disse Grant.

"È a meno di 5 chilometri da qui."disse Sydney.

"Quanto avete ascoltato è accaduto a meno di 5 chilometri dalla nostra radio."disse Grant "Ora secondo il nostro inviato,c'è stata un'esplosione molto violenta."

"Non dire niente,dobbiamo prima avere una conferma."disse Sydney.

"E i partecipanti di una manifestazione di protesta,sono stati coinvolti."disse Grant.

"Non riesco a parlare con la polizia."disse Laurel-Ann.

"È sicuramente successo qualcosa qui a Pontypool."disse Gratn.

"Abbiamo perso Ken."disse Sydney.

"Il nostro inviato Ken Loney ci ha descritto ciò che ha visto...o almeno ciò che ritiene di aver visto."disse Grant.

In quel momento arrivò una famiglia araba,composta da un uomo,due donne e due figlie.

"Sapete una volta il filosofo francese Roland Bart descrisse il trauma come una foto di cronaca senza didascalia e questo ...è esattamente quello che abbiamo qui adesso."disse Grant.

Fu messa la musica e Gran si tolse le cuffie,poi uscì e andò a parlare con Sydney "Notizie di Ken?"

"Stiamo cercando di ricontattarlo."disse Sydney "Stiamo cercando di parlare con la polizia,ma la cosa assurda è che non c'è niente sulle agenzie.

Adesso ci metteremo al telefono e cercheremo di trovare qualcosa di concreto da poter mandare in onda.

Ok,e io che cosa faccio?"

"Ascolta,Lorenz e gli amici arabi sono venuti a trovarci."disse Sydney che li salutò.

"Non starai dicendo sul serio?"disse Grant.

"Oh,ti prego,adesso non crearmi anche tu dei problemi."disse Sydney che gli andò vicino.

"Ma,Sydney,con tutto quello che è successo,non puoi chiedermi di staccare così."disse Grant.

"Senti,ora ho bisogno che tu faccia il tuo lavoro,vale a dire intervistare queste persone e farle cantare."disse Sydney.

"Aspetta,aspetta,dimmi una cosa Sydney,tu pensi davvero che questo sia quello che si aspettano oggi i nostri ascoltatori?"disse Grant.

"Nel frattempo Laurel-Ann ed io cercheremo di trovare qualcosa che tu possa mandare in onda."disse lei "Grazie."

"Ok,allora facciamolo."disse Grant che lo portò nella stanza di legno "Coraggio,sentiamo un po' come canta il nostro Lorenz d'Arabia.

Andiamo ragazzi,di qua."

La famiglia si mise a cantare,mentre Grant rispondeva al telefono e registrava "Senti che roba.

Questo è Lorenz d'Arabia."

"Ok,allora qualcosa è sicuramente successo la fuori."disse Sydney togliendosi la giacca nera "Ma non possiamo andare in diretta senza avere informazioni concrete.

Laurel-Ann,ti prego,ora trovami qualcuno da mandare in onda."

"Allora ho Ollie British sulla 2."disse Laurel-Ann "È molto confusa,ma sembra che sappia qualcosa."

"Allora calmala e scopri che cosa sa."disse Sydney.

"D'accordo."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Santo cielo,perché non c'è ancora niente?"disse Sydney.

Grant registrava "Queste sono le ragazze beduine."

"Grant,forse avremo una testimone oculare per quando avranno finito."disse Sydney.

"Questo è Osama Bin Laden."disse Grant che registrò ancora "Fottiti,Rick."

"È tutto."disse Sydney.

"Allora questi erano il nostro gruppo di arabi cantanti che ci hanno cantato il deserto del Nefud."disse Grant.

"Io non mi ricordo come finisce."una delle bambine "Non mi ricordo come finisce."

"Che cosa non ricordi come finisce?"disse Grant.

"Continua a ripetersi senza mai smettere e non si chiama Lorenz e la tavola rotonda,vero?"disse la bambina "Non più ,no.

No.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha.

Praha."

"Ok,ragazzi."disse Grant "Questo è tutto."

"Sid,ora ho Steve Vandensen,allo studio di Mendez."disse Laurel-Ann "Parla di una folla o di un corteo ed è veramente molto agitato."

"Ok,notizie di Ken?"disse Sydney.

"Nessuna."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Merda."disse Sydney "Io provo a richiamare Roselend,tu fatti dire qualcosa di Vandensen."

Grant si accasciò sulla poltrona pensando.

La voce femminile parlò "Dobbiamo purtroppo darvi notizia di un incidente a catena che ha bloccato la 143esima..."

"Senti c'era qualcosa di strano in quella ragazzina."disse Grant che si versò un altro bicchiere.

"Sei stato geniale,Grant."disse Sydney "Hai fatto il tuo lavoro e..."

"Non l'hai sentita?"disse Grant.

"Ascolta,so che volevi restare su quella storia,ma così ci hai fatto guadagnare tempo e te ne sono grata,dico sul serio."disse Sydney "In effetti ho trovato qualcosa e te la sto passando di la."

"Ok,grande."disse Grant "Di che si tratta?"

"Ancora niente dalle agenzie,ma ho 10 testimoni oculari che hanno visto qualcosa."disse Sydney"Steve Vandensen in diretta."

"Fanculo alle agenzie se abbiamo testimoni."disse Grant.

"Ok,soffia sul fuoco,Grant."disse Sydney.

"Puoi contarci."disse Grant "Coraggio."

"Notizie da Ken?"disse Sydney.

"Nessuna."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Finalmente torniamo da voi con gli sviluppi di una situazione in corso di svolgimento che ha visto centinaia di persone coinvolte in alcuni incidenti intorno alla studio del Dr. John Mendez."disse Grant "Avete sentito il nostro Ken parlare di una violenta esplosione e adesso abbiamo in diretta un testimone oculare,Steve Vandensen."

Grant cliccò dei pulsanti sulle apparecchiature sul tavolo e alzò il volume "Steve?"

"Aiuto!"disse Steve "AIUTO!

SONO DELLE BELVE!

DELLE BELVE!"

"Steve mi senti?"disse Grant "Steve?"

"USCITE TUTTI FUORI!"urlò Steve "TUTTI FUORI!

FUORI!

PRESTO USCITE FUORI!"

"Ecco a quanto pare abbiamo perso la linea con Steve Vandensen,ma ora cercheremo di ripristinarla.

In ogni modo abbiamo appena avuto da un residente di Pontypool una prima conferma che un grosso..."

"Hanno attraversato il centro."disse Sydney.

"...che un grosso corteo avrebbe effettivamente attraversato il centro della città diretto verso lo studio del Dr. Mensez."disse Grant.

"Arrivati li a quanto pare,si sono...si sono..."disse Sydeny "Merda,ho perso Vandensen."

"A quanto pare non si hanno,non si hanno ancora conferme sui motivi che hanno portato a questa...a questa protesta che...che sembrerebbe essere degenerata in atti di violenza."disse Grant.

"Grant,qui ci stanno prendendo in giro."disse Sydney.

"Come potete comprendere è molto difficile al momento ricostruire le origini di quanto vi stiamo raccontando e di cui avete sentito una prima cronaca da Ken Loney."disse Grant.

"Niente da fare Grant e non riusciamo neanche a ricontattare Ken."disse Sydney.

"Stiamo ancora cercando di rimetterci in contatto con il nostro..."disse Grant.

"Questo è un incubo,non ho idea di quello che sta succedendo."disse Sydney.

"S.E.L.S.I.A.?"disse Laurel-Ann rispondendo al telefono "Parli più piano non capisco cosa…

Pronto?"

Sydney rispose al telefono"S.E.L.S.I.A.?

D'accordo."

"A quanto sembra alcune di queste persone parlerebbero modo anche molto,molto strano,a tal punto che nessuno sembra riuscire a comprendere che cosa dicano."disse Grant "Non sappiamo se sia solo un modo per spaventare la gente."

"Pronto?"disse Laurel-Ann rispondendo al telefono "S.E.L.S.I.A.

Mi scusi,che cosa..."

"Purtroppo non abbiamo una versione ufficiale di quanto sta accadendo…,ma ad una prima stima ci sarebbero stati 75 morti."disse Grant "I feriti sarebbero almeno il doppio e alcuni anche gravi."

"Abbiamo la polizia in linea,voglio parlare con te."disse Sydney.

"Ecco adesso abbiamo in linea il tenente Bob Roseland della polizia di Pontypool che ci sta chiamando in diretta."disse Grant "Tenente Roseland?"

"Sei in onda."disse Sydney.

"Che sta succedendo la fuori?"disse Grant.

"Stamattina,alle 7, un nostro agente ha ricevuto una chiamata al 911,secondo la quale un nutrito numero di persone avrebbe occupato il palazzo della Golden Town."disse Bob "A quanto sembra hanno cercato di introdursi nella stanza di un'anziana ricoverata che,in seguito,sarebbe deceduta per le ferite riportate durante i disordini..."

"A quanto sembra quella gente stamattina,stava scandendo una litania,mi vengono i brividi soltanto a pensarci."disse Sydney.

"E quelle persone urlavano qualcosa?"disse Grant.

"Secondo un'altra delle pensionate ricoverate,è come se ripetessero degli slogan inneggianti ad Adolf Hitler e al nazismo e poi..."disse Roselend.

"È assurdo,taglia,Grant,taglia..."disse Sydney.

"D'accordo,la ringrazio tenente Roselend."disse Grant "Allora ci è stato riferito...ci è stato riferito di un branco...beh è così che ci è stato descritto,un branco di persone sul...sul margine della foresta vicino alla statale 26 a Hidenveil.

Dov'è Hidenveil,Sydney?"

"È a nord ovest."disse Sydney.

"Allora,Hidenveil è a nord ovest e a metà strada verso quella località...a Felston,una coppia...con i loro due figli sarebbe in trappolata,nella loro auto sotto una montagna...una montagna di persone."disse Grant.

"Ora ascolta,secondo una certa Rachel Jones, quella gente stava imitando dei...dei tergicristalli,facevano il rumore dei tergicristalli."disse Sydney.

"S.E.L.S.I.A."disse Laurel-Ann sconvolta dopo aver risposto al telefono.

"Ah...la polizia starebbe tentando inutilmente di raggiungere l'auto in questione da oltre un'ora."disse Grant "Sembrano insetti."

"Può restare in linea?"disse Laurel-Ann "Sydney ho la B.B.C. al telefono.

"La B.B.C.?"disse Sydney.

"Mentre aumenta il numero dei testimoni oculari,non abbiamo ancora niente di ufficiale,non c'è stata ancora una conferenza stampa e neanche dichiarazioni ufficiale."disse Grant.

"Grant,c'è Nigel Hilling per te."disse Sydney.

"Cosa?"disse Grant.

"Si,c'è Nigel Hilling della B.B.C."disse Sydney "È un'occasione da sfruttare,facciamolo."

"Abbiamo ora in diretta Grant Mazzy,un speaker di un'importante radio privata di Pontypool,nell'Ontario, in Canada."disse Nigel "Signor Mazzy,è in linea?"

"Grant?"disse Sydney.

"Si,Nigel,salve."disse Grant.

"Signor Mazzy è vero che truppe dell'esercito canadese hanno organizzato dei posti di blocco impedendo quindi alla popolazione di entrare o uscire dalla vostra provincia?"disse Nigel.

"Non ne so niente e ho l'impressione che stia provando ad indovinare."disse Sydney.

"E se questo è vero,allora la cosa è forse da collegare all'attività dei gruppi terroristici,separatisti che agiscono da voi?"disse Nigel.

"Ecco noi...Nigel,a noi questo non risulta."disse Grant "Ora è vero che ci sarebbe il coinvolgimento dei militari,ovviamente anche la polizia,è ovvio che si stanno dando da fare vista la situazione,ma da...da quanto ci risulta non si tratta di niente di organizzato,niente di politico e certamente niente di terroristico ne di separatista."

"Ma,signor Mazzy,dalle notizie che abbiamo sembrerebbe trattarsi di una qualche forma di insurrezione,con il coinvolgimento di numerose persone."disse Nigel "A questo punto,se non sono organizzati,come lei sostiene,e non ci sono motivazioni politiche,potrebbe aiutare i nostri ascoltatori a farsi un'idea di quello che sta succedendo."

"È in gamba."disse Sydney.

"Senta,Nigel,la verità è che purtroppo non ci sono ancora versioni ufficiali su quanto sta accadendo,noi non...noi non ne abbiamo ancora idea."disse Grant.

"Ho capito,quindi ci confermate solo strani disordini in un'area rurale del Canada e che nessuno,lo ripeto,nessuno riesce ancora a spiegare."disse Nigel "Nel frattempo sembrerebbero esserci conferme che truppe anti-sommossa siano intervenute per sedare i disordini,è così?"

"Oh,vedi?"disse Syney "Allora anche lui non ne sa niente."

"Dove sei?"disse Laurel-Ann "Ah...ok,ti passo Syd.

Ho trovato Ken."

"C'è Ken."disse Sydney.

"Allora questo era Nigel Hiling della nostra consociata B.B.C. e adesso torniamo da Ken Loney,in diretta dall'area di Pontypool."disse Ken "Ecco a voi il nostro Ken Loney.

Ken,mi ricevi,Ken?"

"Si."disse Ken sospirando "Si,ti sento.

Mandami qualcuno.

Non sono al sicuro qui."

"Non sei al sicuro dove,Ken?"disse Grant.

"No,non dirlo,potrebbe essere pericoloso."disse Syd.

"Sono vicino allo snodo ferroviario,vicino a dove ci sono quegli enormi silos...non quelli piccoli."disse Ken "Mi sono rifugiato qui scappando dall'ingresso del parco nazionale.

Volevano prendermi.

Dovete avvertire la polizia."

"Ci stiamo provando ma,non riusciamo più a contattare nessuna autorità."disse Sydney.

"Potresti spiegarci che cosa sta succedendo la fuori?"disse Grant.

"Io...io ti dirò questo...oggi ho visto...ho visto delle cose che mi perseguiteranno per tutto il resto della mia vita,Grant...e ho paura!"disse Ken "Sono terrorizzato!"

"Ken..."disse Grant.

"Sono terrorizzato!"disse Ken.

"Ken,adesso ascoltami."disse Grant "Ah...ho l'impressione che ti sia al sicuro li dove sei,quindi non muoverti,non farti vedere,noi cercheremo di..."

"Quelli sono cannibali."disse Ken "Alcuni...sono completamente nudi...e sembrano cani!

I loro...i loro occhi hanno uno sguardo...che mette i brividi."

"Oh,è assurdo,Grent."disse Sydney.

"Ok Ken,adesso sta a sentire..."disse Grant.

"No,tu non capisci,non puoi capire."disse Ken.

"Fermalo Grant."disse Sydney.

"Ora sto guardando attraverso una di quelle porticine che credo servano a far uscire i gatti."disse Ken "Riesco a vedere...il mucchio."

"Ma..."disse Sydney.

"Aspetta...mi sposto per vedere meglio…"disse Ken "No!

STATE ATTENTI!

Oh,no!

Stanno...stanno tirando fuori due persone da una macchina!"

Laurel-Ann guardò Sydney con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta.

"Ma chi sono?"disse Grant "Vedi qualcosa?"

"SONO UN MUCCHIO DI PAZZI SCATENATI,DELLE VERE BESTIE!"urlò Ken "Adesso li stanno tirando a forza giù dalla…OH MIO DIO!

Li stanno...li stanno mordendo!

Li stanno letteralmente sbranando a morsi!

Non riesco a vedere bene.

Ora sono tutti a terra.

Sembrano...sembrano... un mucchio di pesci,di piranha!

Un branco di belve."

Grant si tolse il cappello e si passò una mano fra i capelli,poi rimise il cappello.

"Ecco...c'è n'è uno che si sta allontanando con una mano in bocca,eccone un altro che sta scappando con quello che resta di una gamba!"disse Ken e Gran si guardò la mano destra aperta.

"È pazzesco!"disse Ken "Non hanno niente di umano!

Li stanno letteralmente facendo a pezzi!

Sembra di guardare un film dell'orrore!"

"Basta,Grant."disse Sydney "Chiusi subito,adesso."

"No!"disse Kent "AH!

Mi hanno sentito.

Uno sta guardando da questa parte..."

"Che...che cosa..."disse Sydney.

"Devo nascondermi."disse Ken "Devo nascondermi o sono fregato.

NO!"

"Ken,vai via da li."disse Sidney.

"Ken,sei...sei forse rimasto ferito?"disse Grant.

"No."disse Ken "No,mi sono solo nascosto.

Ora sono al buio.

Ora c'è qualcuno qui vicino.

È...è il figlio di Merygom."

"Oh santo cielo."disse Sydney.

"Quello più grande..."disse Ken.

"Jessie."disse Sydney.

"...Jessie o Jack,non me lo ricordo."disse Ken "E non ha più...non ha più le mani."

"Ok,chiudi subito,adesso."disse Sydney.

"Che cosa sta facendo ora?"disse Grant.

"Grant,io non voglio che qualcuno si faccia uccidere in diretta."disse Sydney.

"Mi sta guardando."disse Ken "Non credo che si possa muovere.

Deve avere anche delle fratture.

Riesco a vedere i suoi occhi.

Non può muoversi.

Aspetta.

Io credo che..."

"No."disse Grant.

"Aspetta..."disse Ken.

"Ken,qualunque cosa sia,non avvicinarti."disse Grant.

"Sta sussurrando qualcosa."disse Ken "Si,sta cercando di dirmi qualcosa.

Adesso mi avvicinò per sentire meglio."

"No,non lo fare,Ken."disse Grant.

Ci furono delle grosse interferenze,tanto che Syd si alzò togliendosi le cuffie e si udì un forte messaggio in lingua francese.

"Ma che diavolo era?"disse Sidney.

"Ken?"disse Grant.

"Ci hanno coperto il segnale."disse Sydney.

"È ancora in linea Ken?"disse lui.

"No,l'abbiamo perso."disse lei.

"Abbiamo perso Ken,amici."disse "Ora stiamo lavorando alla traduzione dell'annuncio che abbiamo ascoltato insieme in diretta."

"È un invito ad evitare persone di famiglia e a parlare solo con i bambini."disse Laurel-Ann "Ma questa è follia."

"Si,tratta di un annuncio molto,molto strano,in francese,comunque ne comunicheremo al più presto la traduzione."disse Grant.

"Ci sono."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ce l'hai sullo schermo."disse Sydney.

"Ok,ho già la traduzione,adesso ve la leggerò,ma ricordate che la fonte non è stata ancora identificata e che,ad una prima analisi,sembrerebbe trattarsi di una specie di scherzo."disse Grant"Lo ripeto,la fonte di quest'annuncio non è stata ancora identificata.

Per la vostra sicurezza,evitate ogni contatto con gli altri membri della vostra famiglia,ed evitate anche di usare,ogni termine affettuoso..."

Squillò il telefono e Sydney rispose.

"...come tesoro o amore mio."disse Grant "Quando parlate con i bambini evitate discorsi retorici,per maggiore sicurezza evitante anche...di tradurre questo messaggio.

Per favore evitate di tradurre questo messaggio."

Sydney era al telefono e poi attaccò.

"Qualche novità?"disse Grant.

"Era Bob Roselend."disse Sydney "Ci ha chiesto di restare qui dentro.

Pontypool ora è in quarantena e nessuno ha il permesso di uscire in strada."

"L'avete..."disse Ken.

"Ken,sei tu?"disse Grant e Sydney si rimise le cuffie come anche l'altra.

"L'avete ricevuto?"disse Ken.

"Pronto?"disse Grant "Ken?"

"L'hai ricevuto?"disse Ken "Vi ho mandato un file audio per telefono."

"Oh grazie al cielo,Ken..."disse Grant "Va tutto bene?"

"L'avete ricevuto?"disse Ken.

"No,mi dispiace,ma qui qui non abbiamo ancora...ricevuto niente."disse Gratn.

"Ho capito,ho capito!"disse Ken "Allora provo a fartelo sentire in diretta.

Ok,ora ascolta e cerca di immaginarti la scena.

Questo è quanto state per ascoltare dal figlio maggiore di Merygom che ora è sdraiato a terra, qui vicino a me.

È letteralmente ridotto in pezzi,gli mancano entrambe le mani e credo che finirà per morire dissanguato se non arriveranno i soccorsi."

"Grant,non possiamo mandare in onda questa roba."disse Sydney.

"Shhh…state a sentire."disse Ken.

"Oh santo cielo."disse Sydney.

"Mamma."disse la voce del bambino disperato "Aiutami.

Mamma...aiutami!

Aiutami,mamma..."

Grant aveva gli occhi spalancati.

"Lo hai sentito?"disse Ken "Io non so come faccia ancora parlare.

Sembra...sembra quasi che ci sia un bambino che si lamenta dentro il suo fiato."

"Questo sta succedendo davvero,Ken?"disse Grant.

"Vacci piano,Grant."disse Sydney mi raccomando.

"Ah...d'accordo."disse Grant "Allora questo è il nostro Ken Loney...cosa...questo era il nostro Ken Loney..."

"Sei in diretta vero?"disse Ken.

"...che intervista..."disse Grant.

"Sei in diretta,figlio di..."disse Ken.

"...un bambino morente."disse Grant "Avete ascoltato forse gli ultimi istanti di agonia del figlio della signora Merygom."

"Mazzy di mattina."disse Ken "Grent.

Grent."

"Cosa?"disse Grant "Era un bambino.

Era solo un bambino.

Ma..."

Grant accasciò la testa verso il basso.

"Ehi,Grant...senti questa."disse Sydney "La B.B.C. è tornata sulla storia del dottor Mendez..."

Laurel-Ann vide che Grant aveva la testa sul tavolo.

"E hanno parlato di "tesoro"riferendosi al manifestino del gatto scomparso."disse Sydney.

"Che cosa?!"disse Grant alzando la testa con gli occhi spalancati.

"Tesoro il gat..."disse Sydney che lo guardò "Tesoro il gatto…

Grant?"

Lui,sconvolto,mise la testa verso il basso di nuovo.

"Grant,che cosa c'è?"disse Sydney mentre Gran iniziava a guardarsi in giro per la stanza.

"Grant?"disse Sydney "Oh Signore.

Laurel-Ann io entro.

Il nastrino dello scuolabus."

Sydeny entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta,mentre l'altra metteva un dvd.

"Lo trovi divertente,Sydney?"disse Grant voltato di spalle "Ti stai facendo due risate?"

"Non è uno scherzo."disse Sydney "Comincio a pensare che non sia affatto uno scherzo.

Tutto quello che ho sentito sembra reale."

"E il gatto?"disse Grant voltandosi.

"Apparentemente Nigel Hilling sembra convinto che..."disse Sydney.

"Apparentemente Nygel Hilling...MA LO SENTI QUELLO CHE STAI DICENDO?!"disse Grant togliendosi le cuffie.

Laurel-Ann lo vide urlare.

"NON GRIDARE CON ME,GRANT!"disse Sydney.

"Sydney...io..io ho qualche difficoltà a credere a questa storia."disse Grant.

"Lo so,Grant,e ce l'ho anch'io,chiaro?"disse Sydney.

"Voglio dire...e se fosse qualcuno che...che ci sta semplicemente prendendo per il culo?"disse Gran"Capisci?

Insomma una specie di scherzo."

"Ci sono dei morti."disse Sydney "E parecchi a quanto sembra."

"Senti,io devo uscire,va bene."disse Grant che si alzò "Non riesco a credere che tutto questo stia succedendo davvero adesso e voglio...voglio dare un'occhiata di fuori."

"Grant,adesso tu devi rimetterti seduto."disse Sydney.

"Che cosa…?"disse Gran allucinato.

"Grant,per favore."disse Sydney.

"Sta finendo il nastrino."disse Laurel-Ann .

"E tu mettine un altro."disse Sydney.

"Quale?"disse Laurel-Ann .

"Questo non mi interessa,uno qualunque."disse lei,mentre Grant usciva "Ehi!

Ma dove vai?"

Laurel-Ann mise il dvd dove c'era la registrazione di Grant che parlava del gatto scomparso.

Grant si avviava alle scale.

"Senti,tu mi servi su quella sedia,è chiaro?"disse Sydney.

"No,adesso devo...devo assolutamente dare un'occhiata fuori."disse Grant.

I due iniziarono a salire le scale verso la prima porta.

"Grant?"disse Sydeny "Grant non puoi mollare la diretta."

"Syd,tutto questo ha forse a che fare con me?"disse Grant.

"Ma di che stai parlando?"disse lei.

"Di questo."disse Grant "Voglio dire,perché?

Perché mandano in giro le foto di un gatto morto,eh?

Eh?

Sto forse uscendo di testa?

Senti,io ho bisogno di sapere che...che c'è qualcosa di concreto,che c'è una conferma,io devo andare,devo sapere che la fuori sta davvero succedendo qualcosa e che non è solo un incubo.

Lo capisci questo?"

Laurel-Ann arrivò alla base della scala.

"Lo capisci?"disse lui che si voltò verso la porta.

"Grant,dove vai?"disse Sydney.

Lui si voltò di scatto indicandola con la mano destra "TU!

TU STAI GIOCANDO CON ME!

MI STAI FOTTENDO LA TESTA!"

Lui indicò Laurel-Ann che era sconvolta "E ANCHE TU!

Non provate a prendermi per il culo!"

Grant uscì e le altre lo seguirono per le scale.

"Grant!"urlò lei "Grant!

Dove vai?"

"Ah,lasciatemi in pace!"disse Grant.

"Hanno parlato di quarantena."disse Laurel-Ann "Io eviterei di uscire se fossi in lei!"

"Per favore,non uscire!"disse Sydney.

Grant arrivò alla porta.

"Grant!"disse Sydney.

"Senti io devo dare un'occhiata fuori."disse Sydney.

"Non sappiamo cosa ci può essere la fuori."disse Sydney.

"NON PUOI USCIRE!"disse Sydney "IO ORA HO BISOGNO DI TE!"

"VAFFANCULO!"disse lui che uscì dalla porta rimanendo all'entrata e togliendosi il cappello.

"NON PUOI USCIRE E ANDARTENE COSÌ!"disse Sydney "PER FAVORE,IO HO BISOGNO DI TE,ADESSO!

Al diavolo!

E VA BENE,ALLORA VA PURE A FARTI FOTTERE!"

"Non c'è niente."disse Grant "È solo un altro schifo di giornata."

"OH MERDA!"disse Laurel-Ann.

"Che cos'hai visto?"disse Grant.

Laurel-Ann lo afferrò e lo tirò dentro "TORNI DENTRO!"

Lei chiuse la porta mentre una folla che ripeteva le loro parole arrivò sul posto.

"Ma che cos'è?"disse Grant.

Laurel-Ann si mise contro la porta "Sono nemici,signore."

"E così ora abbiamo dei nemici?"disse Grant mentre l'altra chiudeva a chiave.

"Ehi,ma che succede?"disse Sydney "Sono le mie parole.

Si,sono le mie parole."

Lei indietreggiò "Che sta succedendo?"

"Sydney ascolta."disse Grant che la afferrò.  
"Io ho paura."disse lei.

"Ehi,Sydney,senti...ho paura anche io."disse lui "Ti sei tagliata...c'è una scatola del pronto soccorso?"

"Si,certo."disse Laurel-Ann che andò a prenderla.

"Ma che succede?"disse Sydney.

"Adesso calmati e guarda me."disse Grant "Dove sono i tuoi figli?"

"Sono con il mio ex,in città."disse Sydney.  
"A 100 chilometri da qui,quindi al sicuro,giusto?"disse Grant.

"Credo di si."disse Sydney.

"Sono al sicuro,ora abbiamo del lavoro da fare."disse Grant "Io torno al microfono,ti ricordi che cosa c'è in scaletta adesso?"

"Necrologi."disse lei.

"Necrologi?"disse Grant "Ma non c'è niente di registrato."

"Andremo in diretta."disse Sydney.

"Ecco,così mi piaci."disse Grant "Andiamo."

Poco dopo Grant era di nuovo al suo posto "Wendy Parker è stata strappata a questa vita a 44 anni,per mano del suo adorato marito Stan Lee che ci ha poi a sua volta lasciato per mano dei figli della coppia,Fiona e Michael che si sono infine uccisi a vicenda all'età di 12 e 17 anni.

Jennis Dwen è deceduta all'età di 34 anni,togliendosi la vita,mentre il marito Jack è sopravvissuto abbastanza per uccidere Paul Hinton,43 anni,Allison Hinton,42,Brenda Hinton ,12, e il piccolo Jessie Hinton di 10,prima di morire a sua volta a seguito di un tragico incidente.

Greg Hollan,di 56 anni è stato ucciso da Yolanda Holan,di 61,che ha soppresso anche Frida Holan,81 anni,Pexi Olan,a 12,Jonny Freed,33,Peter Stemp,38,Leslie Reen,41 anni,che prima di morire aveva facilitato il trapasso di Joile Frot,67 anni,Sandra Weydon,23,Tim Drammon 17,Sinzia Drammond,46,Darrend Drammond,51 e Alissa Drammond,91 anni.

I Drammond sopravvissuti si sono congedati da questo mondo per via di un autobus che li ha travolti e che era guidato dall'appena deceduta Brenda Loclend,di 43 anni,che aveva precedentemente investito,uccidendolo,anche il marito Gary,di 37 anni."

"Questa è la rubrica degli annunci funebri di S.E.L.S.I.A."disse la voce femminile.

"David e Susan Jones,sposati da 51 anni,sono deceduti improvvisamente..."disse Grant.

Laurel-Ann stava fasciando la ferita di Sydney al piano di sopra.

Erano sedute su un divano e c'era una teiera che bolliva.

"Ma tu li senti?"disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ah...no,cerco di ignorarli."disse Sydney "Oh,merda.

Ho lasciato il cellulare nello studio.

Volevo sentire i ragazzi.

Quando ce li ha lui sembra che non senta mai la...la suoneria."

"È un idiota."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Ti è mai successo niente di strano quando stavi in Afganistan?"disse Sydney.

"No,niente."disse Laurel-Ann "Ma questa situazione mi ha riportato la."

"Che cosa...che cosa vuoi dire?"disse Sydney.

"Io non lo so."disse Laurel-Ann "Ora vado a vedere se il signor Mazzy è disperso.

Disperso.

Disperso.

Disperso.

Voglio dire se il signor Mazzy...se il signor Mazzy per caso non fosse più qui."

"Ma tesoro,adesso è in diretta lo sai."disse Sydney.

"Si,è solo..."disse Laurel-Ann.

"Va tutto bene?"disse Sydney.

"Si,ora devo andare."disse Laurel-Ann che si allontanò.

Sydney tolse la teiera dal fuoco e vide Laurel-Ann ferma ne corridoio a bocca aperta che tentava di imitare il suono della teiera che faceva uscire il vapore.

Aveva la testa piegata a destra.

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta scuri,con occhiali,baffi e capelli neri entrò dalla finestra e poi la chiuse.

"Lei chi è?"disse Sydney.

"Eh..."disse lui "Mi scusi,non si spaventi,io sono il dottor John Mendez,ho avuto una giornataccia,sono quasi letteralmente dovuto venire qui..."disse Mendez che vide Laurel-Ann"Ecco,ora non dica niente.

Ci siamo.

Santo cielo."

"Ha appena iniziato a farlo."disse Sydney.

"Ah,ecco io sono un dottore e ora...ora dovremmo uscire."disse Mendez.

Sydney si avvicinò alla ragazza " Laurel-Ann?

Tesoro..."

"No,no,no."disse Mendez che la afferrò "Mi creda,è molto meglio se usciamo,seguirà le nostre voci.

Lei deve...che cos'è quello?"

"È uno studio."disse Sydney.

"Magnifico,andiamo."disse Mendez che la portò di sotto.

Laurel-Ann smise di fare il suono "Il signor Mendez è il signor Mazzy.

No.

No...io l'ho perso e devo...e devo..."

Laurel-Ann si mise le mani sulla bocca.

"Dobbiamo solo riuscire a guadagnare tempo."disse Mendez "Ma non si preoccupi,non è ancora pericolosa."

"Ma cosa le è successo?"disse Sydney.

"Svelta,sventa andiamo."disse Mendez che entrò nella stanza.

"Grant,ascolta Grant."disse lei svegliandolo.

"Accidenti."disse Grant.

"Lui è il dottor John Mendez,ci aiuterà."disse Sydney.

"Mendez?"disse Grant.

"Già."disse Mendez.

"Lei era ne palazzo che è esploso?"disse Grant.

"Si."disse Mendez stringendogli le mani.

"Ora finalmente riusciremo a capirci qualcosa."disse Sydney "Dottore vuole sedersi?"

"Vuol dire alla radio?"disse Mendez.

"Si."disse Sydney.

"Oh,ma certo e vi racconterò la mia storia."disse Mendez sedendosi.

"No,aspettate!"disse Laurel-Ann andando verso la stanza "Non mi manca nessuno,neanche il signor Mazzy."

"Credo sarà più interessante di Nigel Hiling,eh,Grant?"disse Sydney.

Laurel-Ann tentò di entrare,ma la porta era chiuse a chiave.

"Ma che succede?"disse Grant.

"La sua amica è malata."disse Mendez "Ne ho visti molti così,lei non lo sa ancora,ma...ma ci sta dando la caccia."

"Non mi manca il signor Mazzy,io...non l'ho più perso Sydney."disse Laurel-Ann che si disperò"Per favore,per favore,per favore."

"Lei non crede che..."disse Grant.

"Non possiamo lasciarla la fuori."disse Sydney "Fammi parlare con lei."

"No,no,no,no."disse Mendez "Noi ora dobbiamo restare isolati qua dentro.

Potrebbe perdere le nostre tracce se non riesce a sentirci."

Laurel-Ann smise di tentare di aprire la porta e andò via.

"Questa è radio 660,oggi è una giornata straordinaria e come al solito noi non facciamo prigionieri."disse Grant "In realtà oggi siamo noi stessi prigionieri,siamo stanchi e abbiamo paura,ma ora abbiamo qui in studio in diretta il signor John Mendez.

Forse ne ricorderete le brutta avventura riportata dal nostro inviato speciale Ken Loney,quando stamattina una folla senza controllo,gli ha purtroppo distrutto lo studio.

Ora , ,noi contiamo su di lei per aiutarci a comprendere l'esperienza che ha vissuto in prima persona attraverso questi eventi e la pregherei di volerla condividere con tutti noi."

Laurel-Ann sbatté più volte contro le vetrate.

"Laurel-Ann non fare così!"disse Syndey "TI SCONGIURO,BASTA!"

"Oh,è alla ricerca di voci e andrà sempre peggio."disse Mendez.

"Io...io ho il dovere di raccontare che ,tristemente,la nostra piccola eroina di guerra,Laurel-Ann Drummond ora sta sperimentando una specie di...di possessione..."disse Grant.

"Io ho già visto ciò che sta accadendo alla vostra amica."disse Mendez "D'accordo,ora le spiego.

Tutto questo accade perché non ha ancora una vittima.

Voglio dire...la vittima si suicida,ma a sua volta ha bisogno di una vittima per suicidarsi.

Capisco che tutto questo possa sconvolgervi e vorrei che non fosse così,ma purtroppo è tutta la mattina che vedo questo genere di violenti comportamenti."

Sydney rispose al telefono "Si,ok.

Vai in diretta.

È Ken."

"Ok."disse Grant "Grazie Dr Mendez,ma adesso abbiamo in linea il nostro inviato Ken Loney che credo ci stia chiamando da un silo vicino Pontypool.

Mi senti,Ken?"

"Si."disse Ken "Qui è Ken Loney che vi parla dall'interno di un silos."

Laurel-Ann stava guardando le radio enormi sugli armadietti e ci avvicinava il muso.

"Noi eravamo molto preoccupati per te."disse Grant.

"Lo immagino,ma...ma la persona che era con me purtroppo è morta."disse Ken.

"Sei...sei rimasto li tutto il tempo?"disse Grant.

"Si."disse Ken "Non mi sono mosso,ma posso ancora sentire la folla che ogni tanto passa qui fuori."

"Riesce forse a sentire quello che dicono?"disse Mendez.

"Si,riesco a sentirli abbastanza bene."disse Ken "Un'ora fa c'era un gruppo che parlava di un sommergibile…

In realtà più che un discorso sembrava una specie di cantilena,dicevano:"Attenti al sommergibile.

Attenti al sommergibile.

Attenti al sommergibile.

Attenti al sommergibile."."

"E dicevano solo questo,Ken?"disse Grant.

"Si."disse Ken "Lo ripetevano tutti.

Era un simbolo del disordine."

"Un simbolo del disordine?"disse Mendez "Forse intende dire un sintomo?"

"È semplicemente...no...ho...ho un problema."disse Ken.

"Che se succede,Ken?"disse Grant "Hai forse bisogno di un posto sicuro?"

"No,non è questo...io...io..."disse Ken.

"Ma che succede,Ken?"disse Grant.

"È...è strano,non riesco a smettere di pensare."disse Ken "Voi avete un campione?"

"Che cosa?"disse Grant "Un campione?

Ma...un campione di cosa?"

"Solo un campione,un semplice tipo di campione."disse Ken "Penso...un semplice tipo di campione.

Giusto?

Ecco,quello che dico è che mi serve...non posso smettere di pensare...io devo avere un campione di quello che sto dicendo.

Mi serve..."

"Cerca di stare calmo,Ken."disse Grant.

"Mi serve un campione di quello che sto dicendo,Grant."disse Ken "Grant."

"Ken?"disse Grant.

"Io sto cercando...sto cercando di..."disse Ken.

"Cerca di ragionare."disse Grant.

"Non ci riesco."disse Ken.

"Parli per concetti semplici."disse Mendez.

"Concetti semplici."disse Ken "Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici.

Semplici."

"Ci siamo,è andato."disse Mendez "Questo è ciò che ne resta:un arido segnale radio che ci sta cercando."

"Forse è arrivato il momento di salutare il nostro inviato sull'elicottero,non trovi?"disse Sydney che era molto dispiaciuta.

"D'accordo."disse Grant "Addio Ken.

Addio da tutti noi.

Mi auguro solo che...che tu sta ascoltando.

Addio."

Grant chiuse il cellulare e Sydney si mise appoggiata alla parete e si sedette a terra.

"È andato."disse Grant.

"Ecco...voglio dire...andato da qualche parte."disse Mendez.

"Mi dispiace tanto,Sydney."disse Grant "Ken era...era un tuo...un tuo buon amico,vero?"

"No,non direi così."disse Sydney singhiozzando "Ken Loney era un maniaco.

Insomma,non proprio un maniaco,ma...io non...io non gli avrei mai affidato mia figlia.

È solo che lo...è solo che lo conoscevo da 17 anni...ed è proprio tanto tempo.

Oh merda.

Che schifo di necrologio."

"E adesso che succede?"disse Mendez.

Laurel-Ann era davanti al vetro,fissava l'interno,apriva la bocca costantemente,come se cercasse di parlare e da essa usciva sangue.

"Ah..."disse Grant "Ehm...scusate...ehm...ragazzi...noi siamo ancora tutti qui e Laurel-Ann è tornata a trovarci,ma adesso mi sembra che...che stia ancora...che stia ancora...che stia ancora peggio.

E è...come se stesse cercando di masticare..."

"Ora basta."disse Sydney in lacrime.

"È sicuro che non possa sentirci?"disse Mendez.

"No,no,tranquillo."disse Grant "E se sapesse...leggere le labbra?"

"Bella domanda."disse Mendez "Leggere le labbra..."

Laurel-Ann andò via.

"Perché?"disse Grant.

"Niente,ma è un'osservazione molto interessante,sapranno leggere le labbra?"disse Mendez.

"Davvero?"disse Grant"Interessante in che senso?

Me lo spiega?

A questo punto ricordo ai nostri ascoltatori che abbiamo allo studio..."

"No..."disse Mendez sconvolto "Non può essere...non può essere...è impossibile!"

"Che cosa è impossibile ,dottore?"disse Sydney.

"Deve essere virale."disse Mendez "Questo ormai è chiaro,ma non...non nel sangue.

Ne sangue...ne aria.

E neanche nel nostro organismo.

È qui dentro."

"Dove?"disse Grant guardandosi intorno.

Mendez chiuse il pugno destro e mise l'indice in alto "È nelle parole.

Non in tutte però,dev'essere solo...solo in alcune.

Alcune parole sono infette.

E quando qualcuno le pronuncia il contagio si diffonde.

Ecco...noi stiamo assistendo alla nascita di una nuova organizzazione della vita e...e la nostra lingua è il suo ospite.

Ora,potrebbe essere scaturita spontaneamente da una...una percezione ed essersi fatta strada nella lingua per modificare la nostra stessa realtà cambiando tutto,potrebbe aver passato...si,le frontiere…

Potrebbe...anche essere Dio."

"Adesso senta,dottor Mendez,io non credo neanche negli UFO,io eviterei di tirare in ballo Dio."disse Grant.

"Beh,sono d'accordo con lei sul fatto che gli UFO non esistano,ma io le assicuro che qui c'è un mostro in libertà che si sposta tramite il linguaggio cercando disperatamente di tenere in vita il suo ospite."disse Mendez.

"E sarebbe questa trasmissione a provocare il..."disse Grant.

"No,no,no."disse Mendez "Se...se c'è un contagio non avviene solo per contatto per i nostri timpani,no...avviene quando noi ascoltiamo una parola e la comprendiamo.

Lei mi segue?

Solo quando una parola è compresa...il virus attecchisce e...e si riproduce all'infinito nel nostro cervello."

"Ma...noi...ora dovremmo parlarne?"disse Grant.

"E poi di che cosa stiamo parlando?"disse Sydney.

"È il caso di...di parlarne ancora?"disse Grant.

"Ecco...per sicurezza no,io direi di no."disse Mendez "Vede parlare è rischioso.

E parlare alla radio lo è sicuramente molto di più,quindi meglio smettere."

"Ma noi...abbiamo il dovere di informare la gente."disse Grant "La gente deve sapere quello che...quello che succede."

"Sta lei decidere,signor Mazzy,ma ora speriamo solo che quello che dirà non distrugga il mondo."disse Mendez.

Le persone fuori continuavano a battere contro la porta e uno,con la bocca insanguinata,sfondò un vetro "PER FAVORE,IO HO ANCORA BISOGNO DI TE!"

Grant aveva le mani sul viso e respirava.

"Il mondo intero la sente respirare."disse Mendez "Meglio così.

Respiri.

Almeno non farà altri danni.

Non può parlare se respira.

Respiri,respiri,respiri..."

Mendez si mise il dito indice sinistro sulla bocca.

"Metti una base musicale,Grant."disse Sydney che era a terra "La 14."

"Allora, chiudiamo ufficialmente le nostre trasmissioni?"disse Mendez.

Sydney si alzò e rispose al telefono.

"Pronto?"disse Sydney "Tesoro sono io."

"Ecco che ritorna."disse Grant e Laurel-Ann andò a schiantarsi sul vetro ancora.

Sydney continuò a parlare distesa a terra.

Laurel-Ann se ne andò.

"La avverto che non dovrebbe parlare al telefono e poi la smetta di dire "tesoro"!"disse Mendez"Respiri a fondo.

Respiri,respiri..."

Mendez si mise una mano sulla bocca "Mi scusi forse ho alzato troppo la voce."

Laurel-Ann aveva messo le mani sui macchinari e aveva preso una forte scossa,poi si voltò e aveva le labbra gonfie e dei tagli che partivano dai lati della bocca.

Laurel-Ann si mise davanti al vetro di nuovo e colpì ancora.

Aveva anche un taglio sulla parte destra della fronte.

Laurel-Ann continuò a battere.

"Oh merda."disse Sydney che riattaccò "Fatela smettere."

"Sta succedendo..."disse Mendez che la indicò mentre lei sputò sangue "...qualcosa di molto strano.

Non l'avevo mai visto prima d'ora.

Laurel-Ann iniziò a respirare male e Mendez si alzò.

"Mazzy!"disse Laurel-Ann "Mazzy!"

"Ho dimenticato il suo biglietto per San Valentino."disse Grant.

"Grant,per il biglietto di San Valentino,io...io non ti ho detto niente,mi dispiace,era molto carino."disse Sydney.

Laurel-Ann vomitò un'enorme getto di sangue e poi morì lasciando tutti scossi e facendo alzare anche Mazzy.

"ALLORA ECCO COSA SUCCEDE QUANDO LA VITTIMA NON RIESCE A TROVARE UNA VITTIMA!"disse Mendez mentre Sydney vomitava "ECCO IL DESTINO CHE CERCANO DI EVITARE!

MIO DIO,È STATO IMPRESSIONANTE!

E...oh,anche molto spiacevole me ne rendo conto,mi dispiace."

Grant soccorse Sydney.

"Oh,respirate,respirate,respirate."disse Mendez mentre gli altri uomini folli si avvicinavano.

"Oh!"disse Mendez indicando "Eccone degli altri!

Devono essercene a centinaia intorno al palazzo.

Ci serve un lanciafiamme!"

Grant spense la luce mentre la folla si appoggiava al vetro.

"Credevo che non dovessimo parlare."disse Grant.

"Ah,si ha ragione."disse Mendez "Ha ragione,ha ragione."

I tre si misero seduti a terra,al buio e Grant prese un blocco di fogli e scrisse "Che facciamo ora?"

Mendez scosse la testa.

Sydney prese il foglio e scrisse "Se non parliamo,se ne andranno?"

Mendez scosse la testa.

Grant scrisse "Proiettiamo le nostre voci fuori con gli alto parlanti."

Mendez annuì a prese il foglio "Il messaggio viaggerà."

"Cosa scriviamo?"scrisse Grant.

"S.O.S."scrisse Mendez "Siamo qui."

Grant scrisse "Sydney Briar è ancora viva!"

Mendez annuì e Grant prese il microfono lentamente,poi Sydney premette un pulsante.

Grant iniziò a dire la frase,gli infetti a ripeterla sentendo gli altoparlanti e ad allontanarsi.

"L'ho registrato."disse lei e lui smise di ripetere.

Mendez rise "Possiamo respirare.

Respira,respira.

È solo la nostra lingua ad essere infetta."

Mendez iniziò a parlare nella sua lingua araba,mentre Sydney scrisse sul vetro di andare fuori.

Grant annuì e lei gli si avvicinò,mentre Mendez,in preda all'euforia,parlava in arabo e rideva.

"Parlez-vous français?"disse Sydney.

"Oh...poco e male purtroppo."disse Grant.

"Parle français."disse Sydney.

" **Oui.** "disse Grant.

Mendez si avvicinò parlando in arabo.

"No!"disse Grant aprendo la porta "En français!

En français!

Tu aspetta qui!".

I due uscirono,Mendez chiuse a chiave e riaccese la luce.

I due videro il cadavere di Laurel-Ann,poi Grant passò alla scrivania della defunta e prese un contenitore cilindrico,poi andarono al piano di sopra.

Non si accorsero della ragazza araba che aveva la bocca piena di sangue che era seduta alla scrivania dietro di loro.

Sydney si voltò,mentre lei si alzava "GRANT!

ATTENTO!

STA ATTENTO!"

Grant si voltò.

"GRANT,STA ATTENTO!"urlò la ragazzina che le saltò addosso e Mazzy cadde cercando di fermarla "GRANT,STA ATTENTO!

GRANT,STA ATTENTO!"

Grant la prese e la gettò contro una parete "Prenditela con me!"

Grant e Sydney iniziarono a pestarla mentre lei ripeteva la stessa frase,fino a che non le sfondarono il cranio.

I due andarono al piano della radio e lei guardò la stanza della diretta e vide Mendez seduto.

"Regarde là."disse Sydney e Mazzy vide Mendez.

"Oui."disse Grant.

"Pensez-vous que c'est dangereux?"disse Sydney.

"Oui."disse Grant.

"Tu vas tuer le docteur?"disse Sydney.

"No."disse Grant "Tu as tué la fille.

Tu vas tuer le docteur."

"C-cosa?"disse Sydney "Êtes-vous sérieux?"

"Oui."disse Grant.

"No!"disse Sydney.

"Oui."disse Grant.

"No."disse Sydney.

"Oui."disse Grant.

"No,tu vas tuer."disse Sydney "Avant.

Pour moi."

"Ok."disse Grant "Ok.

Nous avons tué la fille,perciò maintenant tu vas tuer le docteur."

"Moi?"disse Sydney "No!

S'il vous plait!

No,io non ucciderò il dottore!

Scordatelo!"

"Ok..."disse Grant "Si le docteur nous attaque, je vais le tuer."

Le luci andarono via per un po'.

"Cazzo."disse Grant.

"Merda!"disse Sydney.

Le luci si riaccesero e partì una musica da un'altoparlante sopra di loro.

I due iniziarono ad agitarsi e a tirargli oggetti

Mendez guardò verso di loro poi uscì urlando in arabo.

Grant ruppe l'altoparlante a martellate,mentre Mendez corse al piano di sopra inseguito dalla folla.

"Arrivano!"disse Grant "CHIUDIAMOCI DENTRO!"

I due entrarono in un grosso sgabuzzino,Mendez entrò,prendendo un piede di porco,i due chiusero la porta,misero delle pinze nelle maniglie e poi Grant prese un filo per legarle.

"Tenete chiusa quella porta."disse Mendez che aprì la finestra,uscì e iniziò ad urlare "SYDNEY BRIAR È ANCORA VIVA!"

"Grant?"disse Sydney "Grant?

Ci sta salvando.

Grazie al cielo."

I due rimasero dentro,Sydney tappezzò la porta di scritte,poi prese un bottiglia di alcol,si mise una coperta,iniziò a bere e poi si accasciò.

Sulle scale c'erano dei cadaveri e la frequenza alla radio sembrava impazzita.

Gran si sedette e prese un blocco,togliendosi il cappello,poi mise un dvd di una registrazione di quel giorno e collegò la macchina ad un filo.

Si udì il suono di elicotteri.

"Perché non parli?"disse Sydney mezza sbronza.

"Parlez en français!"disse Grant.

"Désolée."disse Sydney "Continua."

Grant scrisse su un foglio e glie lo fece vedere "Non parlare."

"Oh,ma è assurdo."disse Sydney "Arrenditi,Grant.

Oh...non credo proprio ci sia un piano di fuga segreto in quel che ti ha detto oggi Nigel."

"Silence!"disse Grant.

"Ah..."disse Grant "Oh,adesso basta!

Syd?"

"Noi non parliamo e io sono ubriaca."disse Sydney "È così che è finita la mia ultima relazione."

"Come si smette di capire una cosa?"disse Grant alzandosi.

"Lo sapevo."disse Syd "Tu adesso mi mangerai, non è vero?

E va bene,sarai...sarai tu l'assassino.

Non voglio essere io l'assassino."

"Il dottor Mendez ha detto che è la comprensione a replicare un virus,giusto?"disse Grant "Ora...ora come si fa a non comprendere una parola,come..."

"Ecco,ora stai decisamente parlando troppo,lo sai Grant?"disse Sydney.

"Come si fa a non capire?"disse Grant "Voglio dire,è una cosa che si automaticamente quando senti una parola,come fai a...a renderla diversa?"

"Gran,presto torneranno qui se continui ad infrangere le tue vecchie regole."disse Sydney "Grant?

Grant..."

"No,non è non comprendendo che si elimina il virus."disse Grant "Ecco,il problema è questo.

Per eliminarlo,ma senza fare del male,come si fa?"

"Si uccide la parola che ti sta uccidendo."disse Sydney.

"Si uccide la parola che ti sta uccidendo."disse Grant "Bene,allora bisogna ripeterlo!

Lo,sai,mi ricordo che da bambino io continuavo a ripetere all'infinito una parola finché non diventava praticamente incomprensibile.

Forse è per questo che ripetono di continuo le stesse cose.

È...è come una risposta del sistema immunitario."

"Tu devi uccidere...tutte le uccisioni."disse Sydney.

"Si,ma non funziona perché continuano ad ammalarsi,come si fa a rendere una parola irriconoscibile?"disse Grant,mentre lei iniziava a piangere "Come si fa?

E quale parola?"

"Uccidi."disse Grant.

"Uccidi."disse Grant.

"Uccidi."disse Sydney "Uccidi.

Uccidi."

"Syd?"disse lui che le andò vicino mentre piangeva.

"Uccidi,uccidi,uccidi,uccidi..."disse Sydney.

"Va tutto bene,ok?"disse Grant "Ok.

Syd...ascolta,,,tu devi aver preso una parola infetta,sei rimasta infettata,ma noi conosciamo la parola.

Adesso basta,non dire niente,noi conosciamo la parola.

Ok,uccidi non è uccidi.

Uccidi non è uccidi.

Uccidi non è uccidi.

Uccidi non è uccidi.

Uccidi non è uccidi.

Uccidi non è uccidi.

Oh Dio,vediamo...uccidi è blu!

Uccidi è stupendo!

Uccidi è...uccidi il cielo azzurro!

Uccidi il giardino!

Uccidi è...una bellissima mattina!

Uccidi è...UCCIDI È UN BACIO!

Uccidi è un bacio."

Lei smise di ripetere.

"Uccidi è un bacio."disse Grant "È così?

Uccidi è un bacio.

Uccidi è un bacio.

Che cos'è uccidi?"

"Un bacio."disse lei "Uccidimi."

"Cosa?"disse Grant.

"Uccidimi."disse lei.

I due si baciarono.

"D'accordo."disse Sydney "Ora mi sento molto meglio.

Io sto meglio.

Grant si alzò "Anch'io."

"Che cosa è successo?"disse Sydney "Te lo sto chiedendo sul serio.

Che cosa ci è successo?"

"Ci siamo baciati."disse Grant.

"Si,lo so questo."disse Sydney "E che cos'altro ci è successo?"

"Sydney...ci è successo qualcosa di molto grande."disse Grant "Io credo di averti guarita.

Sydney?

Questo è...questo è qualcosa di enorme!"

Grant uscì rimettendosi il cappello,lei si mise il cappotto e lo seguì.

"Dove stai andando?!"disse Sydney.

"Dobbiamo subito avvertire tutti che c'è un modo per uscirne."disse Grant.

"Cosa?!"disse Sydney.

"Andiamo!"disse Grant.

"No,aspetta!"disse Sydney "È troppo pericoloso andare in giro così!

Non dovremmo stare qui!"

"Coraggio,Syd."disse Grant mettendole le mani sulle braccia e poi proseguendo "Un'ultima diretta."

"Un'ultima cosa?"disse Sydney "Grant!

Grant,stammi a sentire,noi dovremmo tornare dove eravamo prima!

Non siamo al sicuro,qui!"

"Syd,noi ora salveremo questo fottuto mondo,d'accordo?"disse Grant guardandola a metà scale e proseguendo "Come ti senti?"

"Ascolta,tu non sai neanche come hai fatto o cosa sia successo!"disse Sydney "Ora vuoi fermarti un secondo?

Non lasciarti trasportare,eravamo al sicuro lassù!

L'importante è non farci sentire come aveva detto il dottor Mendez,ricordi?"

Grant proseguì.

"Non capisci?"disse Sydney "Qui si tratta di stare zitti o morire!"

Grant si voltò e la raggiunse "La gente sta già morendo,Syd,e noi mandiamo musica.

Ora vogliamo veramente accompagnare un genocidio fornendo la colonna sonora?"

"Oh,Grant..."disse Sydney.

"Io non so che cosa ho fatto lassù,ma voglio almeno tentare."disse Grant "Perché se non lo faccio..."

"D'accordo."disse Sydney.

"Cosa?"disse lui.

"D'accordo."disse Sydney "Io sono con te,d'accordo."

"Si!"disse Grant.

"Finirai con l'uccidermi,Mazzy!"disse Sydney che si mise alla scrivania con le cuffie"Coraggio,adesso diamoci da fare!"

"Andiamo."disse Grant.

Lui entrò nella stanza e si mise le cuffie.

"Ci sei,Syd?"disse Grant.

"Si,si,sono qui."disse Sydney "Il segnale è buono."

"Pronto,prova."disse Grant.

"Grant?"disse Sydney.

"Si,ti ricevo,Syd."disse Grant "Coraggio mettiamocela tutta.

Allora quell'annuncio in francese parlava di termini affettuosi e di linguaggio infantile,giusto?

Poi abbiamo la tua parola e sappiamo come guarirla.

Che cosa ripeteva Laurel-Ann?"

"Non lo so,io non me lo ricordo."disse Sydney.

"Ken Loney parlava di campioni,esatto?"disse Grant "Di campioni,esatto?

Adesso potresti farmi un elenco?"

"Non c'è tempo Grant,così confonderai solo la gente,che...che cosa vorresti fare?"disse Sydney.

"Dai,ora mandami in onda,coraggio."disse Grant e lei lo fece mentre delle esplosioni facevano cadere pezzi di intonaco dal soffitto.

"Sei in onda."disse Sydney.

"Salve,Pontypool."disse Grant "Qui è Grant Mazzy in diretta e oggi come al solito non faremo prigionieri.

In realtà oggi i prigionieri li libereremo tutti.

Adesso fate attenzione gente...uccidere è un bacio.

Uccidere non è nient'altro che un bacio.

Ora un campione.

Un campione...è una graffetta.

Tesoro è una..."

"Sei troppo preciso."disse lei mentre la voce in francese diceva di interrompere.

"Ora ascoltatemi,tutto in realtà è qualcos'altro avete capito?"disse Grant "Se voi state dicendo "Felice"significa "triste".

Felice vuol dire...no è il contrario,non funziona.

D'accordo come non detto,felice è carta,felice è carta!

Ragionate uscendo dagli schemi che normalmente usate di solito.

Ora..."

Ci fu un'altra esplosione.

"Ora dovete smettere di comprendere è chiaro?"disse Grant "Gente,dovete smettere di comprendere

quello che dite.

Smettetela di comprendere e state a sentire.

Campione!

Campione è un colore,campione è un colore e non…"

"No,così c'è una logica,se dici smettetela di comprendere va contro lo scopo che hai."disse Sydney.

"Ok,ok."disse Grant "Hai ragione."

La voce in francese diceva di smettere di trasmettere.

"Il cielo è una persona!"disse Grant "Ridere è camminare!

Il giallo è affollato!

Gli amici sono i verbi!

I denti..."

"Sembra una di quelle poesie d'avanguardia di cui nessuno riesce a capire un accidenti!"disse Sydney.

"Bene,adesso ci mancava solo in critico."disse Grant "Dammi una mano tu…

CASTA!"

Ci fu un altro boato.

"CASTA!"disse Grant indicandola.

"OCEANO!"disse Sydney.

"TRASPORTARE!"disse Grant.

"CECCHINO!"disse Sydney.

"NUOTARE!"disse Grant.

"DOMANI!"disse Sydney.

"FEDELTÀ!"disse Grant.

"MONOLOGO!"disse Sydney.

"SELVAGGIO!"disse Grant.

"SCHERMO!"disse Sydney.

"ACCETTA!"disse Grant.

"Ecco...ecco io non lo so,Grant,no,no,aspetta,rinoceronte!"disse Sydney.

"RISATA!"disse Grant.

"Io non..."disse lei.

Altre esplosioni fecero cadere i pezzi e si udirono fucili che sparavano"Grant,cazzo!

Qui fuori stanno ammazzando della gente!

GRANT,STANNO AMMAZZANDO DELLA GENTE!"

"Adesso basta sparare!"disse Grant "Dovete smetterla di sparare!

Dovete smetterla!"

Grant si alzò "Adesso dovete smetterla.

Basta!

BASTA!"

Ci fu silenzio e lui si sedette ancora "Ora ascoltate.

Io vi ho detto di ascoltare."

"Saranno morti tutti."disse Sydney.

"Voi uccidete persone terrorizzate."disse Grant "Ed è quello che fate di solito.

Voi uccidete persone terrorizzate.

Siete come cani.

Voi sentite la paura e mordete.

Beh,allora che cos'è successo oggi?

Ve lo dico io,oggi qualcuno deve aver preso una sega circolare e l'ha usata per far uscire in diavolo dal formicaio dove vi eravate nascosti!

Ma la sapete una cosa?

Era comunque una vita.

Era comunque una vita,senza alcun senso.

E oggi,quando l'Armageddon è venuto a sconvolgere il vostro SOLITO GIORNO,sapete una cosa?

È stato...soltanto un altro giorno.

Un altro giorno a Pontypool.

Il Sole è sorto.

Avete fatto le solite cose,quelle di ieri e che farete anche domani.

Ma la novità di oggi,gente,si l'unica grande novità,che sta riempiendo tutte le agenzie che ho qui davanti agli occhi è esattamente questa:non è la fine del mondo,gente...è soltanto la fine del giorno.

Qui è Grant Mazzy,che vi parla da ciò che resta della S.E.L.S.I.A.

Ed io sono ancora qui,razza di coglioni."

Ci fu un altra esplosione e poi iniziò un conto alla rovescia in francese.

Sydney entrò dentro la stanza e lo baciò.

In un luogo dove vi era solo un enorme vuoto bianco c'era uno dei Sinnu Sarrum.

La figura era completamente fatta di metallo,ma non aveva circuiti,era come viva.

Aveva il volto femminile,umano,fatto da tantissimi rettangoli che seguivano i lineamenti del viso e davano un'espressione umana.

Gli occhi erano azzurri,con un po' di viola al centro.

Al posto dei capelli aveva delle grosse punte che andavano all'indietro e poi si curvavano verso l'alto.

Ce n'era una che partiva da ogni tempia,si curvava verso l'alto e poi procedeva dritta,per poi curvarsi verso l'alto ancora.

Le placche appuntite sopra la fronte erano piegate all'indietro e poi andavano leggermente verso l'alto.

Aveva il collo di metallo,poi c'erano dei tentacoli di metallo,fatti da minuscole placche orizzontali,che ondulavano costantemente.

Il petto era fatto di metallo,poi partiva una lunghissima gonna fatta di tentacoli di metallo che erano fittissimi,tanto che le gambe si vedevano appena.

Le braccia erano femminili e di metallo.

Visto da dentro,questo luogo aveva una spaccatura che dava sull'Universo nero stellato e dall'Universo la spaccatura dava sul bianco assoluto.

Poco tempo dopo i due erano dentro una stanza,Sydney vestita con abiti orientali rossi,lui con occhiali,giacca nera,cravatta nera e camicia bianca.

Dietro di loro c'era uno schermo dove nevicava.

"Filiamocela da qui."disse Mazzy.

"Dove vuoi andare?"disse Sydney.

"Non voglio più piegarmi alle regole del sistema."disse Grant "Ora la mia pazienza è finita.

Supereremo i limiti,ruberemo auto,lasciando credere che il mondo sia tutto in bianco e nero."

"Senti e il..."disse Sydney.

"Senti e il…?"disse Grant "Il che cosa?

Non si inizia così una frase anticonvenzionale."

"Il mio nome."disse Sydney.

"Prima il mio."disse Grant.

"Jonny il duro."disse Sydney.

"Hmh...Lisa la Killer."disse Grant.

"Dove andiamo,Jonny?"disse Sydney.

"In un posto che ancora non esiste."disse lui che prese un pistola e la puntò in avanti.

"E poi?"disse Sydney.

"Poi prendiamo il malloppo e ce la spassiamo."disse Grant.

"Ok."disse Sydney "Ok,ok amore."

"Shh..."disse Grant mettendole l'indice destro sulla bocca.


	69. THE AVENGERS

THE AVENGERS

2012

Nello spazio c'era una zona con una serie di asteroidi illuminati da una fioca luce azzurra proveniente da delle stelle lontanissime.

Da uno di questi asteroidi partiva una lunghissima scala i cui gradini erano piatti,di metallo nero,con il bordo esterno curvo,con una protuberanza allungata leggermente sul centro davanti.

I gradini erano staccati l'uno dall'altro,tranne che per quelli in cima,collegati tra loro da delle sbarre di metallo verticali,piccole.

In cima c'era un essere con un lungo abito nero e cappuccio nero in ginocchio davanti allo schienale di un trono.

Il cappuccio dell'essere aveva i bordi dorati.  
Le spalle e la base del collo avevano delle placche nere con i bordi dorati.  
Il petto era scoperto ed era bianco pallido,con tre pietre viola all'inizio,incastonate nella pelle.  
La pancia e la parte laterale del petto aveva una placca nera,con una placca dorata nella parte centrale,dove iniziava la zona coperta,sotto il petto.  
Poi c'era un altra placca dai bordi dorati che andava verso il basso a punta e si fermava all'altezza del ginocchio.  
I fianchi avevano placche simili,ma più corte.  
Sotto la placca a punta ce ne era un'altra uguale,ma più lunga.  
Sotto entrambe c'era un lungo vestito nero che andava fino a terra,come una tonaca.  
Le braccia erano coperte dal vestito nero che arrivava fino al gomito,ma le maniche dal gomito arrivavano fino al ginocchio passando da dietro.  
Le braccia dell'essere erano bianche pallide,rugose e con i muscoli,anche se non era molto massiccio di corporatura.  
Aveva due pollici e una placca d'oro a forma di rombo fusa con il dorso delle mani.

Il trono poggiava su una lastra di metallo circolare,fusa con il primo gradino,con delle linee circolari su di essa.

Ai lati,l'asteroide aveva delle protuberanze rocciose che sembravano formare una specie di artiglio o delle colonne intorno alla placca circolare.

Sotto tale placca usciva una fioca luce azzurra.

Lo schienale del trono,aveva una placca di metallo bianco sulla parte superiore a forma di triangolo,ma la punta era piatta,poi c'era una placca allungata,ovale,con un'apertura ovale e da questa placca partivano altre due placche laterali,che avevano il bordo esterno leggermente curvo verso l'alto,una punta e poi si ricurvavano all'interno.

Sotto le 2 punte ce n'erano altre 2.

Le punte non erano molto alte infatti non arrivavano nemmeno a metà della placca superiore.

La placca ovale aveva una protuberanza metallica diretta verso il basso,che si allargava man mano che scendeva e che formava un triangolo,ma senza punta.

Da metà della prima punta che partiva dalla placca ovale iniziavano a partire decine di protuberanze metalliche sottili che erano dirette verso l'esterno,separate da pochi spazi e dentro di esse si vedevano dei tubi verticali con dentro luce azzurra.

La base del triangolo poggiava su una placca a semi circonferenza che ruotando formava i braccioli della sedia che erano fusi con la base.

Sulla parte laterale della circonferenza c'erano anche 2 rocce attaccate.

La parte posteriore della base della sedia aveva anche delle spaccature verticali da cui usciva luce azzurra.

La parte davanti dello schienale era un'unica placca di metallo.

Sulla sedia sedeva Thanos.

Era alto più di tre metri,con una muscolatura massiccia.  
Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.  
Gli occhi dell'essere erano neri con l'iride azzurro.  
Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.  
L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.  
Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.  
L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.  
La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.  
Il collo e le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro,che aveva una serie di linee e anche diversi pezzi fusi in uno.  
La placca che copriva le spalle aveva delle punte rivolte verso l'alto.  
Sotto di esse la corazza che copriva le spalle era d'oro e arrivava fino al gomito,coprendo la parte esterna delle braccia,mentre la parte interna era coperta dalla corazza blu,fino ai polsi.  
La placca dorata però aveva una linea che passava sulla parte blu.  
La parte esterna degli avambracci aveva una placca d'oro.  
Le mani viola erano scoperte e non avevano unghie,ma le dita erano leggermente appuntite.

Il petto aveva una corazza blu scuro,che aveva diverse linee,ma al centro del petto c'era una linea dorata che arrivava ad una placca d'oro situata alla vita.  
Dalla placca d'oro superiore partivano due piccole placche che erano ai lati dei pettorali e si fermavano dopo poco.  
Su quelle placche ne erano appoggiate altre di colore viola che scendevano fin sotto la vita e formavano un gonnellino che si trovava solo sul davanti ed era nero nel centro.  
Anche sui fianchi c'erano due placche viola che poi si univano al gonnellino.  
Le gambe erano ricoperte da una placca viola spento,poi dal ,ginocchio in giù,c'era la corazza d'oro che comprendeva anche gli scarponi.

"Il Tesseract,si è ridestato."disse quello con il cappuccio,in ginocchio con le braccia leggermente spalancate,parlando con voce disumana "Si trova su un piccolo mondo.

Un mondo umano.

Vorrebbero avere il suo potere,ma il nostro alleato conosce il suo funzionamento come nessuno."

FLASHBACK

L'essere con i cappuccio diede a Loki uno scettro.

Lo scettro aveva una pietra azzurra ovale incastonata sul davanti,sopra di essa c'era una lunga lama ricurva leggermente verso il basso e collegata al dorso dello scettro per un lungo punto,sotto la pietra c'era una lama più piccola curvata verso l'altro,ma con la parte attaccata allo scettro molto più sporgente della parte sopra.

Lo scettro aveva la parte finale piegata in avanti,con 2 placche allungate,poi una più lunga e infine un unico manico,con la parte finale più larga e leggermente appuntita,con molte linee incise su di essa.

Loki aveva capelli neri lunghi,tirati all'indietro,con delle ciocche chiuse in punte che puntavano all'esterno e in alto.

I capelli arrivavano fino alle spalle.

Il collo era scoperto.

Aveva una placca nera,con una linea d'oro a semi circonferenza che copriva il petto,poi c'era un vestito nero,con due linee verdi all'inizio,formato da tessuti intrecciati tra loro, che arrivava all'altezza della vita e sul davanti scendeva fino all'altezza delle ginocchia,ed era composto da un panno nero sopra e uno verde sotto.

I lati del petto erano coperti da una specie di cappotto che aveva delle linee d'oro orizzontali ed era fatto di pelle nera.

La prima placca orizzontale era all'altezza del petto,poi le altre lungo il fianco.

Il cappotto si apriva in 2 andando sia dietro le gambe sia davanti da entrambi i lati ed era fatto da tessuto nero sopra e tessuto verde sotto.

La spalla desta aveva una placca d'oro,mentre quella sinistra una placca nera.

Il cappotto,all'altezza del petto,aveva una serie di placche d'oro.

Le spalle e l'avambraccio,fino ai bicipiti,sulla parte esterna del corpo, erano coperti dal vestito nero,che aveva la parte più vicina alle spalle verde,poi c'erano due placche d'oro orizzontali sulla parte esterna dell'avambraccio attaccata al braccio mediante una linea d'oro che passava sulla parte interna dell'arto.

Aveva dei pantaloni di pelle scura,poi degli stivali neri che iniziavano all'altezza del ginocchio con una placca d'oro e aveva delle linee dorate fino al piede.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Egli è pronto per governare."disse l'essere incappucciato "E seguiranno i nostri chitauri.

La nostra forza."

FLASHBACK

L'essere con il cappuccio mise la maschera ad uno dei chitauri.

I chitauri avevano due tipi di corazze.

Avevano un casco che copriva il viso.

Il casco era di colore nero,molto aderente al viso,quasi una maschera e un elmo.

Dalle tempie partivano delle placche d'oro che giravano intorno alla testa,restando attaccate e,sulla parte finale della testa,andavano il alto.

C'erano degli spazi per gli occhi e poi c'era una placca che copriva il volto,inciso con linee irregolari.

Dalle tempie partivano due placche di metallo che coprivano i lati del collo ed erano formate da tante piccole placche orizzontali ed erano attaccate alla base del collo.

La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca nera,mentre la destra era scoperta ,ma aveva una placca d'oro che ne copriva la parte bassa.

La pelle era bianca pallida ed era scoperta sui bicipiti e sulla spalla,poi c'erano diverse placche d'oro fuse con l'avambraccio,che lasciavano scoperte delle parti di pelle,poi c'era la mano che aveva due pollici,il palmo e il dorso coperto da una placca d'orata che passava tra i due pollici.

La mano sinistra aveva una pistola fusa con l'avambraccio.

La pistola aveva una parte centrale azzurra,con la punta grigia e circondata da placche d'oro.

Il petto era scoperto,nella parte centrale,ma i lati erano coperti da placche d'oro che coprivano la pancia intervallate da placche nere,

All'altezza della vita avevano un gonnellino di metallo fatto da due placche.

La gamba destra aveva una placca di metallo fusa con la pelle,mentre l'altra no.

Sotto le ginocchia c'erano gli stivali d'oro che lasciavano scoperti i piedi.

L'altro aveva nelle mani un'asta d'oro con delle punte in cima.

Dietro di loro c'erano degli enormi serpenti corazzati che volavano nel vuoto cosmico.

I serpenti avevano la pelle pallida e grigia,ma quasi tutto il corpo era coperto dal metallo.

Del muso di vedeva la bocca,con dei denti neri,senza labbra e la parte superiore la bocca,poi c'era una corazza d'oro che copriva la parte frontale del muso,con due placche che coprivano gli occhi lasciando dei buchi e anche le guance erano coperte.

La placche sugli occhi scendeva anche sotto la bocca e passava sotto il mento,coprendo anche le guance.

Dopo la testa,sul dorso,c'era un'enorme placche d'oro piatta sulla parte superiore e dai lati uscivano tre punte nere,in fila,e la prima era la più grande.

Il corpo del mostro era coperto completamente da placche allungate ed incastonate tra loro e sul dorso,a metà e sulla fine,c'erano delle placche di metallo che sporgevano verso l'alto.

I chitauri ruggirono.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Il mondo sarà sui,l'Universo vostro!"disse quello incappucciato "E gli umani cosa possono fare...se non bruciare?"

Sulla Terra,di notte,un elicottero stava superando un'altura per atterrare in una base nel deserto.

La base aveva diverse strutture rettangolari che avevano fino a 3 piani e molte antenne puntate verso il cielo oltre.

Le strade erano piene di mezzi corazzati e uomini vestiti in tuta nera,con i fucili automatici e gente in giacca e cravatta.

Una voce parlò agli altoparlanti "A tutto il personale,l'ordine di evacuazione è stato confermato.

Recarsi al veicolo designato per l'evacuazione."

Uno dei soldati indicava a degli scienziati dove andare,mentre i camion dell'esercito,con uomini armati erano pieni di scienziati.

Uomini in giacca e cravatta corsero,mentre uno con il mitra metteva in una macchina nera delle casse e chiudeva il porta bagagli.

L'elicottero atterro davanti a Coulson che indossava una giacca nera,cravatta nera,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere,camicia bianca e occhiali neri.

Aveva i capelli corti,castani.

Dal mezzo uscì Maria Hill:una donna con i capelli neri,corti,riga sulla parte destra della testa,tuta aderente di gomma nera che la copriva dal collo in giù.

Aveva il simbolo dell'aquila sulle spalle e un fodero sulla coscia destra con dentro una pistola.

Sull'orecchio destro aveva una trasmittente.

Dopo di lei scese Nyck Fury Junior.

Era un uomo di colore,con la testa calva,una benda nera sull'occhio sinistro,barba corta,baffi,un lungo cappotto di pelle che arrivava fino a terra,un giubbotto di pelle nero sotto,pantaloni neri,fodero con pistola sulla coscia destra e stivali neri.

Indossava anche dei guanti neri.

I due andarono da Colulson.

"Quanto è grave?"disse Fury.

"È questo il problema."disse Coulson "Non lo sappiamo."

Poco dopo i 3 erano dentro un ascensore che scendeva per molti piani sotto terra.

Una vota scesi camminarono per dei corridoi di metallo,con delle colonne a distanza regolare.

Il tutto era pieno di gente che correva e portava casse.

"Il dottor Selvin ha rilevato uno sbalzo d'energia 4 ore fa..."disse Coulson.

"La NASA non l'aveva autorizzato a procedere al collaudo."disse Fury passando vicino a delle cisterne.

"Non lo stava collaudando,non era nemmeno presente."disse Coulson "Evento spontaneo."

"Vuoi dire che si è acceso da solo?"disse Hill.

"I livelli di energia?"disse Fury passando in mezzo a due file di colonne.

"In aumento,non riusciva a fermarlo e ho ordinato l'evacuazione."disse Coulson.

"Quanto ci vorrà?"disse Fury.

"In mezz'ora tutto dovrebbe essere sgombro."disse Coulson.

"Troppo."disse Fury e Coulson annuì,allontanandosi.

Fury e Hill scesero per una scala che girava intorno ad una grossa cupola di cemento in una stanza enorme,circolare,con pannelli quadrati azzurri in orizzontale.

"Signore l'evacuazione potrebbe essere superflua."disse Hill.

"Gli diciamo di tornare a dormire?"disse Fury.

"Se non riusciamo a controllare l'energia del Tesseract potrebbe non esistere una distanza minima di sicurezza."disse Hill.

I 3 arrivarono alla base di una struttura cilindrica enorme e c'erano scienziati che fuggivano.

"Devi assicurarti che i prototipi della fase 2 siano portati via."disse Fury.

"Signore,è davvero una priorità visto che ci troviamo..."disse Hill.

Fury salì dei gradini,che conducevano alla porta della struttura e si voltò "Fin quando il mondo non cesserà di esistere agiremo come se intendesse ruotare ancora.

Togliete le apparecchiature.

Voglio ogni pezzo della fase 2 fuori di qui,chiaro?"

"Si,signore."disse Hill che andò via con uomini armati "Venite."

Fury entrò nella struttura "Dottore,mi dica."

Selvin era vicino ad una struttura che conteneva il Tesseract.

La struttura era composta da una placca di metallo circolare,con delle parti rosse,una seconda placca più piccola al centro,con dentro il cubo e con davanti una placca circolare con 6 cilindri attaccati all'oggetto e una placca circolare più piccola messa davanti e collegata alla prima con delle piccole travi di metallo.

Ai lati della placca circolare più grande c'erano dei cilindri meccanici collegati ad una semi-circonferenza di metallo inferiore collegata ad un pilastro di metallo verticale.

La semicirconferenza aveva dei buchi rettangolari.

L'oggetto era collegato ad una miriade di altri oggetti come bombole e computer.

Davanti alle 2 placche azzurre erano state messe ben 2 travi di metallo parallele che conducevano ad una scaletta di metallo che dava su una pedana di metallo circolare,con 6 pannelli rettangolari blu e altri 5 più grandi intorno.

C'erano anche molti cavi che partivano dalla struttura e si incanalavano su delle placche appuntite,dirette verso l'esterno attaccate alle travi.

Selvin aveva i capelli biondi corti,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa,era stempiato,indossava una camicia azzurra con delle linee nere verticali e orizzontali,cravatta blu,pantaloni grigi e scarpe nere.

"Direttore!.."disse Selvin avvicinandosi.

"Sappiamo qualcosa di certo?"disse Fury.

"Il Tesseract si comporta male."disse Selvin.

Uno scienziato,dalla parte opposta della placca,mise un'asta sul cubo che emanò un filamento di energia azzurra spaventandolo.

"Sta facendo lo spiritoso dottore?"disse Fury.

Selvin lo raggiuns camminarono verso l'oggetto "Non è una battuta di spirito.

Il Tesseract non solo è attivo,sta... agendo."

"Avrà staccato la spina."disse Fury.

"Beh,è una fonte d'energia..."disse Selvin "Noi stacchiamo la corrente e lui si riaccende.

Se raggiungesse il livello massimo..."

"Siamo preparati per questo."disse Fury fermandosi "Imbrigliare l'energia dallo spazio."

Selvin raggiunse un computer su un tavolo "Si,ma non abbiamo le briglie.

I miei calcoli non sono ancora completi."  
Fury guardò i cubo che si illuminava e faceva rumore.

"Sta emettendo interferenze radiazioni,niente di dannoso,bassi livelli di radiazioni gamma."disse Selvin.

Fury lo guardò "Ma può diventarlo.

Dov'è l'agente Barton?"

"Il falco?"disse Selvin che indicò con il pollice destro delle aperture rettangolari sulla parte alta della stanza "Su, nel suo nido, come al solito."

Barton era accucciato e si teneva ad una delle ringhiere di metallo gialle.

Aveva i capelli marroni,corti,che formavano una punta sul davanti ed indossava un giaccone nero,con le ali sulle spalle,scarponi neri e pantaloni neri.

Aveva anche dei guanti che lasciavano scoperte le punte delle dita.

"Agente Barton,al rapporto."disse Fury.

Barton prese una corda e si calò in un istante.

"Ti ho affidato questo incarico per tenere tutto sott'occhio."disse Fury camminando con lui.

"Beh,io vedo meglio da una certa distanza."disse Barton.

"Hai visto qualcosa che potrebbe averlo attivato?"disse Fury.

"Dottore,ci sono altri sbalzi."disse una scienziata bionda vedendo l'immagine su uno schermo.

I 2 camminarono fino ad arrivare davanti all'oggetto.

"Nessuno è entrato o uscito e Selvin e pulito."disse Clint "Nessun contatto,ne messaggi.

Se è stato manomesso,non è successo di qua."

"Come di qua?"disse Fury.

"Si,il cubo è un portale che conduce dall'altra parte dello spazio,giusto?"disse Clint "È accessibile da entrambi i lati."

"Non adesso!"disse Selvin.

Il terreno tremò e l'oggetto iniziò a gettare fuori grossi filamenti di energia,tanto da far barcollare i 2.

"Un picco!"disse la donna.

Il cubo si illuminò.

Coulson avvertì il suolo che tremava e anche Hill che era in un parcheggio situato all'inizio di una lunga galleria rocciosa.

Il cubo iniziò ad emettere piccole ondate di energia,facendo tremare tutto,poi l'energia si raccolse e dalla parte opposta uscì un raggio azzurro,passò tra le 2 placche e arrivò sulla pedana circolare.

Ci fu un'enorme onda d'energia che fece volare tutti e l'energia si raccolse sul soffitto.

I pannelli erano incandescenti e in mezzo c'era Loki,piegato un un ginocchio con lo scettro.

Il dio aveva le occhiaie e aveva un sorriso maligno sul volto.

Gli uomini vestiti di nero con le armi si avvicinarono e Loki sorrise in modo maligno.

"Signore la prego,metta via quell'arma."disse Fury.

Loki,guardò lo scettro,poi lo puntò verso di loro,facendo uscire una luce azzurra,lanciando una sfera d'energia dello stesso colore.

Barton afferrò Fur si gettarono a terra,evitando il colpo,che prese un computer rettangolare,poi gli uomini spararono.

Loki spiccò un salto immenso,mentre i proiettili colpivano il suo petto.

Atterrando trafisse il petto di uno degli uomini.

Dalla parte opposta altri 2 spararono,lui si voltò di scatto,scagliò dei coltelli,prendendoli alla gola,lanciò un altra sfera dallo scettro colpendo la scienziata bionda e facendo esplodere dei vetri e girò su se stesso,facendo un tagliò al fianco destro di un uomo che gli puntava addosso la pistola.

Gli scienziati fuggirono.

Barton si accucciò a terra e sparò con altri 2,prendendolo alla testa,ma senza fargli niente.

Loki lanciò la sfera dello scettro,Barton rotolò e il colpo incenerì un uomo,facendo esplodere le attrezzature alle sue spalle,poi diede un calcio alla pancia di quello che aveva ferito al fianco,facendolo volare contro una parete.

L'uomo si ruppe la schiena e morì.

Loki osservò la devastazione da lui compiuta.

Barton si rialzò e tentò di puntare la pistola,ma Loki,dopo aver messo lo scettro nella mano sinistra,gli afferrò il polso sinistro con la mano destra,bloccandolo con facilità.

"Tu hai cuore."disse Loki che mise la punta dello scettro sul suo petto.

Dalla pietra uscì una sostanza incorporea azzurra che entrò nel petto di Clint.

Fury,accucciato vicino al Tesseract,osservò spaventato l'amico.

L'energia si fece strada sotto la pelle del suo collo,gli riempì gli occhi di nero e quando essi tornarono normali avevano l'energia nell'iride.

Barton mise la pistola nel fodero,mentre Loki rideva.

Fury aprì una valigia di metallo,con dentro una forma quadrata,delle dimensioni del cubo e dei fili intorno,prese il cubo fumante,ce lo mise dentro,i fili si illuminarono e chiuse la valigia.

Loki mise lo scettro sul petto di altri.

Fury si allontanò.

"Ti prego,no."disse Loki che si voltò e Fury si fermò "Mi serve ancora."

"Non rendiamo la cosa ancora più complicata."disse Fury di spalle.

"Invece si."disse Loki "Vengo da lontano con un incarico."

Fury si voltò.

"Io sono Loki,da Asgard e sono ricolmo di gloriosi propositi."disse Loki.

"Loki!"disse Selvin alzandosi "Il fratello di Thor."

Loki lo guardò.

L'energia sul soffitto iniziò a fare a pezzi le pareti e a tenere i pezzi a mezz'aria.

Fury mise l'avambraccio destro in avanti con la mano aperta "Non abbiamo dispute con il tuo popolo."

"Una formica e uno stivale hanno dispute?"disse Loki.

"Il tuo piano è calpestarci?"disse Fury.

"Giungo a voi con la lieta notizia di un mondo reso libero."disse Loki camminando e sorridendo.

"Libero da cosa?"disse Fury.

"Dalla libertà."disse Loki "La più grande menzogna della vita.

Una volta che accetterai questo,nel tuo cuore..."

Loki si voltò verso Sevin e gli mise la punta dello scettro sul petto "...conoscerai la pace."

"Si, parli di pace...ma tu intendi il suo contrario."disse Fury.

Barton vide l'energia e si diresse da Loki "Signore,il direttore Fury prende tempo.

Stiamo per essere travolti da 35 metri di roccia.

Intende seppellirci."

"Come i faraoni nell'antichità."disse Fury.

"Ha ragione."disse Selvin guardando i computer "Tra 2 minuti la situazione diventerà critica."

"Bene,allora."disse Loki guardando Barton che estrasse una pistola e sparò a Fury.

Barton prese la valigia e con il gruppo si recò all'uscita.

Loki si piegò in avanti e Barton lo aiutò a muoversi.

Una serranda si aprì e Barton arrivò nel parcheggio,incontrando Hill.

"Ci servono questi veicoli."disse Barton indicando le jeep nere.

Loki si mise sul retro di una jeep decappottata sulla parte posteriore.

"Lui chi è?"disse Hill.

"Non me l'hanno detto."disse Clint che salì in auto con Selvin,mentre dei pezzi d'intonaco si staccavano.

Hill si allontanò e in quel momento sentì la voce di Fury alla trasmittente "Hill!"

Loki si voltò e Barton,che non era del tutto entrato scese.

"Mi ricevi?"disse Fury parlava ad una trasmittente,mentre estraeva il proiettile dalla corazza sotto il giubbotto"Barton ha tradito!"

Lei si voltò prendendo una pistola e dovette fare una capriola per evitare i proiettili di Barton,poi si riparò dietro una parete.

Barton salì nel mezzo e mise in moto,mentre Hill sparava.

Il mezzo imboccò la galleria,seguito da altre auto.

Fury barcollò mentre l'energia aveva disintegrato metà della struttura e risucchiava pezzi di metallo"Hanno il Tesseract!

Bloccateli!"

Hill salì in una jeep decappottabile e partì all'inseguimento con altri mezzi.

Uno dei mezzi si mise a sparare e Loki lanciò una sfera d'energia dallo scettro colpendo la parte destra del parabrezza.

L'auto andò contro una scala situata sulle pareti e si rovesciò.

Loki allungò la mano sinistra,illuminando il palmo di luce verde e sollevò una jeep mandandola contro il soffitto e schiacciandocela contro.

L'energia al centro dell'enorme stanza si stava contorcendo.

Fury corse barcollando verso l'ascensore,mentre i tubi mandavano scintille e delle travi cadevano.

Al piano terra le scosse di terremoto fecero cadere per le scale 2 soldati che portavano un carrello pieno di casse e anche Coulson finì a terra.

Vedendo le scintille che partivano dagli edifici Culson si alzò e andò dai 2 "VA BENE,VIA!

NO,NO,NO!

LASCIATE!

LASCIATE!

VIA!"

Il gruppo fuggì.

La jeep di Hill uscì da una seconda galleria apparendo davanti a Barton,girò il mezzo,quello di Loki la colpì,senza fermarsi e lei iniziò a sparare.

Barton rispose al fuoco con la pistola.

Coulson era su un camion militare e prese una radio "Siamo di sopra signore,deve andar via."

Fury corse fuori dalla struttura e andò all'elicottero,mentre i lampioni esplodevano.

L'elicottero si alzò e il terreno iniziò a deformarsi e riempirsi di crepe.

Barton sterzò con la macchina,liberandosi di quella Hill che riprese ad inseguirli.

L'energia si contrasse in una sfera e poi esplose provocando un'onda d'urto azzurra.

L'intera struttura venne affossata nel terreno,con tutte le antenne intorno.

Il camion di Coulson fece appena in tempo a salvarsi.

Fury osservò tutto dall'elicottero.

La galleria iniziò a crollare e Hill evitò le macerie.

I mezzo di Coulson continuò a sfrecciare,mentre il terreno si affossava.

Gli ultimi massi bloccarono Hill e la jeep.

Le porte di metallo si aprirono e la jeep di Barton uscì.

L'elicottero di Fury era in aria,lui aprì lo sportello e sparò,ma Loki lanciò una sfera dallo scettro e colpì il mezzo,facendolo ruotare su se stesso.

Pochi prima di schiantarsi,Fury saltò giù e il mezzo si schiantò.

Fury si mise su un ginocchio e sparò ancora,ma il mezzo era lontano ormai,così lui si alzò.

"Direttore."disse Coulson con una radio in mano "Direttore,mi riceve?"

"Il Tesseract è in mano ad una forza ostile."disse Fury rispondendo alla radio "Hill?"

"Molti uomini sotto le macerie."disse Hill scendendo dal mezzo "Non so quanti sopravvissuti."

"Emetti un allarme generale,chi non si occupa delle operazioni di soccorso vada a caccia della valigetta."disse Fury.

"Ricevuto."disse lei.

"Coulson,torna alla base,questo è un livello 7."disse Fury "Da questo momento siamo in guerra."

"Cosa facciamo?"disse Coulson.

Fury sorrise "Raduniamoli."

Un treno passò sulle rotaie di notte,vicino ad un piccolo paese.

Alla destra del treno c'era una boscaglia con una fabbrica abbandonata.

Nell'enorme spazio della fabbrica c'era un secondo piano che dava su un'apertura quadrata che conduceva al primo.

Sul bordo c'era Natasha Romanoff che era legata ad una sedia.

Aveva i capelli ricci,con la riga in mezzo alla testa e indossava un lungo abito da sera che lasciava scoperte spalle,braccia,la parte iniziale del petto e le gambe.

Aveva calze scure,ma non i tacchi.

Davanti a lei c'era un generale russo in uniforme,anziano con capelli bianchi insieme ad altri 2 vestiti con giubbotti di pelle.

Quello alla sua destra si avvicinò e diede un colpo alla donne da sinistra a destra.

Lei li guardò di nuovo girando la testa.

"Non volevo che la serata finisse così."disse il generale parlando in russo.

"So come volevi che finisse."disse lei parlando in russo "Credimi,meglio così."

"Per chi lavori?"disse il generale "L'ermentov,vero?"

L'uomo che l'aveva colpita si avvicinò e piegò leggermente la sedia all'indietro.

"Crede che ci serva lui per spostare...il nostro carico?"disse il generale.

"Pensavo che il generale Solohob fosse a capo delle esportazioni."disse lei e la sedia venne rimessa a posto.

"Salahob."disse il generale camminando avanti e indietro "Un esattore,una facciata.

Informazioni superate.

Ti sei tradita.

La famosa Vedova Nera.

Che alla fine è soltanto un bel faccino."

"Davvero,mi trovi carina?"disse lei.

Il generale si voltò e andò ad un tavolo prendendo delle pinze ,mentre quello che l'aveva colpita le afferrò la testa e le aprì la bocca.

"Di a Lermentov che lui non ci serve...per spostare i carri armati."disse il generale "Digli che è fuori.

Beh..."

Il generale parlò in inglese "Forse dovrai scrivere."

In quel momento squillò il telefono di dell'altro uomo e lui rispose e passò il telefono in generale "È per la ragazza."

Il generale prese il telefono "Stammi bene a sentire..."

"Sei al numero 114,fabbrica abbandonata,terzo piano."disse Coulson "Abbiamo un F22 a 8 miglia esatte.

Passami la donna o farò saltare l'isolato prima che tu raggiunga l'ingresso."

Il generale le diede il telefonino e lei lo poggiò tra la spalla e il viso.

"Deve rientrare."disse Coulson.

"Stai scherzando?"disse lei "Sto lavorando."

"Alta priorità."disse Coulson.

"Sono nel bel mezzo di un interrogatorio,questi idioti mi stanno dicendo tutto."disse Natasha.

"Io non sto...dicendo tutto..."disse il generale perplesso.

"Senti,non posso abbandonare proprio adesso."disse lei.

"Natasha...Barton è stato compromesso."disse Coulson.

Lei spalancò gli occhi "Resta un attimo in linea."

Lei fece un cenno e il generale andò a prendere il cellulare,ma lei gli diede un calcio al ginocchio destro,con la gamba destra,poi gli diede una testa,facendolo finire a terra,si alzò e diede un calcio a quello alla sua sinistra,poi evitò un pugno da parte dell'altro,abbassandosi,ruotò colpendolo con la sedia,rotolò facendo una capriola sul pavimento,arrivò accanto all'altro,che si stava rialzando,lo colpì con le gambe della sedia,poi si abbassò schiacciandogli il piede con la gamba della sedia e gli diede una testata al volto,poi gli colpì una gamba con la sedia mandandolo a terra,diede un calcio tra le gambe dell'altro che cadde in avanti,lei gli salì sulla schiena,spiccò un salto,roteando in aria e spaccò la sedia sulla schiena dell'altro,alzandosi.

L'altro uomo la afferrò alle spalle,lei gli torse il mignolo,liberandosi,gli diede una gomitata al fianco e gli colpì la spalla con un pezzo della sedia,spiccò un saltò,colpendolo al petto con entrambe le gambe,poi,con una capriola si rialzò,gli corse contro,gli saltò addosso,mettendogli le gambe intorno al collo,si piegò all'indietro,facendolo cadere e restando in piedi,poi guardò il generale che si stava rialzando,prese una catena pendente dal soffitto,lo afferrò sbattendogli la faccia su un'asta,gli legò un piede con la catena,gettandolo dal buco e lasciandolo appeso.

Natasha raccolse il telefono e anche le scarpe "Dov'è Barton adesso?"

"Non lo sappiamo."disse Coulson.

"Ma è vivo?"disse Natasha.

"Pensiamo di si."disse Coulson "La aggiornerò su tutto quando tornerà,ma prima deve parlare con il gigante."

"Coulson,lo sa che Stark non si fida di me nemmeno quando dormo."disse Natasha.

"A Stark ci penso io."disse Coulson "Lei pensi al gigante."

Nasha si fermò e si guardò indietro parlando in russo "Poveri noi."

Calcutta.

Di notte una bambina corse tra le strade sabbiose,piene di auto e motorini e anche persone,verso uno squallido e povero paese.

La bambina aveva capelli neri,in lungo vestito scuro e dei soldi in mano.

La bambina si fece strada tra i fetidi vicoli pieni di gente e negozi ed entrò dentro una casa che era senza portone,salendo le scale di pietra.

Una donna la vide "Chi sei?

Fuori!

È contagioso qui!"

Ad un lavandino c'era Bruce Banner.

Aveva i capelli neri,spettinati,giacca marrone,camicia rossa e pantaloni marroni con scarpe nere.

Lui si stava lavando le mani mediante un secchio d'acqua rosso che versava sugli arti poggiati sul lavandino.

Davanti a lui c'era uno specchietto con i bordi così incrostati che non si vedeva più il riflesso.

Le pareti della stanza erano verde scuro e pieni di buchi e pezzi mancanti di intonaco.

"TU DOTTORE!"disse la bambina parlando in inglese,poi parlò in indiano alla donna,mentre Banner si avvicinava "Mio padre non si sveglia!

Ha la febbre,si lamenta...ma non apre gli occhi."

"Piano."disse Banner che allungò la mano sinistra in avanti.

"Mio padre..."disse la bambina sentendo colpi di tosse.

Banner si accucciò ed indicò dei malati "Come loro?"

La bambina allungò la mano con il denaro "Per favore."

La bambina e Banner corsero ad una catapecchia sperduta nel terreno arido con dei cespugli.

Banner la fermò,vedendo una jeep militare,poi proseguirono.

Lui aveva una borsa nera a tracolla.

L'entrata della casa non aveva la porta,ma 2 tende strappate.

La bambina corse all'interno,Banner la seguì e lei scappò da una finestra.

Banner si appoggiò ad una colonna di legno "Dovevi farti pagare in anticipo Banner."

"Sa,per essere un uomo che dovrebbe evitare lo stress,questo non è certo il posto ideale."disse Natasha uscendo da dietro una tenda.

Indossava una maglietta marrone che lasciava scoperte le spalle,le braccia il collo e una gonna azzurra lunga e un tessuto rosso che passava sulla schiena e che veniva tenuto dalle braccia.

"Il segreto non è evitare lo stress."disse Banner mettendo a terra la borsa.

"Allora quale sarebbe?"disse lei "Lo yoga?"

"Mi ha portata ai confini della città scaltra."disse Banner camminando in giro e guardando fuori"Io...immagino che il luogo sia circondato."

"Solo lei e io."disse Natasha togliendosi il panno da dosso.

"E la sua amichetta attrice?"disse Banner indicando la finestra "Anche lei è una spia?

Si comincia così giovani?"

"Io si."disse Natasha.

"Lei chi è?"disse Banner.

"Natasha Romanoff."disse Natasha.

"Vuole uccidermi,signorina Romanoff?"disse Banner "Perché non credo che funzioni con tutti."

"No,no,certo che no."disse Natasha avvicinandosi "Sono qui da parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Lo S.H.I.E.L.D."disse Banner "Come mi hanno trovato?"

"Non l'abbiamo mai persa dottore,eravamo a distanza,abbiamo fatto perdere le sue tracce ad altre parti interessate."disse Natasha.

"Perché?"disse Banner.

"Pare che Nick Fury abbia fiducia in lei,ma adesso deve tornare."disse Natasha.

"E se dicessi di no?"disse Banner.

"La convincerei."disse Natasha.

"E se invece...fosse l'altro a dire di no?"disse Banner.

"È un anno che non si trasforma,non credo voglia interrompere la striscia positiva."disse Natasha prendendo un cellulare.

"Beh non ottengo sempre quello che voglio."disse Banner facendo dondolare una culla di legno attaccata ad una trave.

"Siamo di fronte ad una potenziale catastrofe globale?"disse Nat.

"Quelle... io cerco sempre di evitarle."disse Banner ridacchiando.

Natasha mostrò una foto del Tesseract sul cellulare,poggiandolo sul tavolo "Questo... è il Tesseract.

Dicono sia un oggetto mistico."

Banner si mise gli occhiali e guardò la foto.

"La sua energia potrebbe distruggere il pianeta."disse Natasha sedendosi.

"Secondo Fury cosa dovrei fare?"disse Banner "Ingoiarlo?"

"Vuole che lei lo rintracci."disse Natasha "È stato rubato.

Emette una firma gamma troppo debole per noi per essere identificato.

Non c'è nessuno che conosca le radiazioni gamma come lei.

Se ci fosse,ora sarei li."

"Quindi Fury non da la caccia al mostro?"disse Banner togliendosi gli occhiali.

"A me non l'ha detto."disse Natasha.

"E a lei dice tutto?"disse Banner.

"Parli con Fury,ha bisogno di lei."disse Natasha.

"Vuole mettermi in gabbia?"disse Banner.

"Nessuno la metterà in gabbia..."disse Natasha.

"ORA BASTA MENTIRE!"urlò Banner chinandosi di scatto e colpendo il tavolo con i pugni.

Lei prese una pistola sotto il tavolo e glie la puntò addosso.

Banner si rialzò "Mi scusi sono stato meschino.

Volevo vedere la sua reazione.

Perché non...cerchiamo di restare sereni?"

Banner allungò le mani in avanti "Lei non userà quella e...vedrà che l'altro non combinerà un casino.

Va bene?

Natasha?"

Lei parlò ad una trasmittente nell'orecchio "Cessato allarme."

Le decine di uomini in nero che avevano circondato la baracca abbassarono le armi.

"Solo io e lei?"disse Banner.

Fury era dentro una stanza buia con dei monitor rettangolari davanti,oltre a vari computer rettangolari con monitor più piccoli.

Nei monitor grandi c'erano delle figure in giacca e cravatta che erano illuminati da una fioca luce ed erano in un ambienta buio,seduti a delle scrivanie.

Fury era davanti a loro,con le mani unite dietro la schiena,senza i guanti.

"Questo non è possibile direttore."disse uno di loro "Abbiamo a che fare con forze incontrollabili."  
"È mai stato in guerra,consigliere?"disse Fury "In uno scontro a fuoco?

Quando si percepisce quel senso di onnipotenza?"

"Sta dicendo che Asgard sta dichiarando guerra al nostro pianeta?"disse l'uomo.

"Non Asgard,Loki."disse Fury.

"Non può farlo da solo."disse la donna "Che mi dice dell'altro?

Il fratello?"

"Le mie fonti dicono che Thor non è ostile."disse Fury "Ma è a molti mondi da qui.

Non possiamo chiedere il suo contributo.

Tocca a noi."

"Per questo lei dovrebbe concentrarsi sulla fase 2,era progettata esattamente per..."disse l'uomo.

"La fase 2 non è pronta,il nostro amico invece si."disse Fury "Ci serve una squadra d'azione."

"Il progetto Avengers è stato sospeso."disse l'uomo.

"Qui non parliamo dei Vendicatori."disse Fury.

"Abbiamo visto la lista."disse un secondo uomo.

"Lei guida la più grande rete segreta di sicurezza al mondo e consegna il destino dell'umanità ad un gruppo di eccentrici."disse il primo uomo.

"Io consegno niente a nessuno,serve una squadra d'azione, mi creda."disse Fury "Può darsi che loro siano degli emarginati o squilibrati...ma con le giuste motivazioni possono essere quello che ci occorre."

"Ne è convinto?"disse la donna.

"La guerra non si vince con i sentimenti,direttore."disse l'altro.  
"No,si vince con i soldati."disse Fury.

Il giorno dopo Steve Rogers ,seduto ad una scrivania, osservava un vecchio video che mostrava delle scene di guerra dove lui combatteva gli uomini dell'Hydra,poi spense il video ed iniziò a guardare una serie di fogli con sopra le foto dei suoi compagni.

La casa aveva l'arredamento simile a quello degli anni 40.

Steve aveva i capelli biondi,corti,lisci,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa,indossava una camicia bianca,pantaloni scuri e scarpe nere.

Tutti venivano indicati come "deceduti".

Arrivò al foglio di Peggy e lo guardò vedendo che non c'era scritto nulla,poi vide il numero di telefono e guardò il cellulare su un comodino.

Steve passò alla foto del padre di Tony,indicato come "deceduto" e poi vide la foto di Tony Stark e l'armatura di Iron Man nel foglio successivo.

Poco dopo camminò in città.

Aveva indossato un giubbotto di pelle marrone.

Si fermò ad un bar ed iniziò a disegnare i palazzi mentre era seduto su un tavolinetto fuori.

Una cameriera bionda arrivò vicino a lui "Che ne pensi del palazzo del grande uomo?"

"Come?"disse Steve.

"Iron Man."disse lei "Sta costruendo una torre."

"Ah,si ho saputo."disse Steve.

"La gente si mette qui a volte per vederlo volare."disse lei.

"Già."disse Steve che prese i soldi e pagò il conto "Magari un'altra volta."

Poco dopo Steve era su una metro che passava sopra un ponte e a sera arrivò in una palestra di boxe.

Steve si mise a fare allenamento con un sacco allungato appeso ad una catenella.

C'era anche un ring,vuoto,con i guantoni legati sulle corde.

La palestra era spaziosa,con colonne in parte chiare,con il centro azzurro e la parte superiore chiara e le luci erano gialle,con lampade coniche collegate al soffitto con catenelle.

Aveva la maglietta bianca e pantaloni grigi.

Le mani erano fasciate da dei nastri bianchi fino ai polsi.

Steve continuò a colpire il sacco ricordando quando,durante la seconda guerra mondiale,correva per il bosco con il costume di Capitan America e gli altri dietro e accelerò i colpi,poi ricordò lo scudo che parava il colpo di un soldato nemico che poi veniva preso da una ginocchiata,si ricordò di quando fece schiantare l'aereo e poi di quando era sul tavolo di metallo,con pezzi di ghiaccio attorno.

FLASHBACK

Steve aveva la testa,pelle,petto e braccia fuori dal ghiaccio ed era su un tavolinetto di metallo.

Intorno c'erano degli scienziati che passavano dei cilindri sul suo corpo.

"Accidenti!"disse uno di loro "Quest'uomo è ancora vivo!"

I colpi si intensificarono e Steve diede un destro tale da bucare il sacco e da scagliarlo dall'altra parte della stanza.

Steve prese un altro dei 6 sacchi a terra e lo agganciò,riprendendo a tirare pugni.

Fury era all'entrata con le mani dietro la schiena.

Non aveva il cappotto di pelle lungo.

Indossava una giacca nera,pantaloni neri e maglietta nera.

La giacca era abbottonata sulla pancia.

"Problemi di insonnia?"disse Nick avanzando.

Steve si fermò,poi riprese "Ho dormito per quasi 30 anni,signore,sono sazio."

"Dovresti essere fuori."disse Fury "A festeggiare.

A vedere il mondo.

Da quando ti sei svegliato ti sei sempre tenuto occupato.

Mai un vero e proprio momento di svago.

Poi ti sei isolato."

Steve si fermò e andò ad una panchina dove era la sua borsa levandosi le fasce "Quand'ero sveglio,il mondo era in guerra.

Mi sveglio e dicono che abbiamo vinto...ma non che cosa abbiamo perso."

"Abbiamo commesso degli errori lungo la strada."disse Fury che aveva una cartellina in mano"Alcuni di recente."

"È qui con una missione,signore?"disse Steve.

"Esatto."disse Fury.

"Per reintegrarmi nel mondo?"disse Steve.

"Per salvarlo."disse Fury allungando la mano con la cartellina.

Steve aprì la cartellina e vide il cubo,sedendosi "L'arma segreta dell'Hydra."

"Howard Stark l'ha pescato nell'oceano quando ti stava cercando,è giunto alle nostre stesse conclusioni:il Tesseract potrebbe essere la chiave per un'energia sostenibile illimitata.

Cosa di cui il mondo ha un notevole bisogno."

"Chi l'ha portato via?"disse Steve dando la cartellina a Fury.

"Si chiama Loki."disse Fury "Lui...non è proprio di qui.

Dovremo informarti su parecchie cose se accetterai.

Questo mondo è diventato ancora più strano di quanto non lo fosse ai tuoi tempi."

"A questo punto niente può sorprendermi."disse Steve.

"10 dollari che ti sbagli."disse Fury.

Steve prese la borsa e un altro sacco portandolo via.

"C'è una cartella informativa nel tuo alloggio."disse Fury.

Steve si allontanò.

"Sai qualcosa del Tesseract che dovremmo già sapere?"disse Fury.

"Dovevate lasciarlo nell'oceano."disse Steve.

La stessa notte,sott'acqua,c'era Tony Stark con indosso l'armatura di Iron Man.

Aveva una placca gialla che copriva il volto,con due visiere orizzontali sottili,la placca copriva i lati della fronte,ma non la zona centrale

La parte superiore del mento era gialla,poi rosso,come anche il resto della testa e del collo.

Tra il collo e il resto della corazza c'era un piccolo spazio con dentro una corazza grigia.

Il petto era un'unica placca rossa,che copriva i pettorali e la parte sotto ad essi,aveva un reattore azzurro al centro del petto,a forma di triangolo equilatero puntato verso il basso.

La pancia era coperta da una serie di placche orizzontali rosse con delle piccole parti gialle ai lati.

Le spalle erano rosse,il bicipite giallo lateralmente e grigio davanti,gli avambracci e le mani rossi.

La parte iniziale delle cosce aveva una placca gialla fino al ginocchio,poi il resto era rosso.

Sui palmi delle mani e sotto i piedi aveva un propulsore circolare.

Dalla schiena,in quel momento,uscivano 2 luci che illuminavano ciò che era davanti a lui.

Era davanti ad un tubo sottomarino e dal propulsore della mano destra usciva un raggio che incideva un'apertura rettangolare sull'oggetto.

Una volta aver tolto il pezzo afferrò un doppio anello di metallo nero con punti luminescenti chiari e lo attaccò al tubo.

L'anello si chiuse,poi le due placche di aprirono,formando un reattore cilindrico con 3 placche circolari luminose dentro.

Le placche emanavano energia verde.

Iron Man spense le luci e volò verso l'alto mediante i propulsori.

Uscì dall'acqua,poi si diresse verso la città,volando tra i palazzi.

"Tutto a posto fin qui."disse Tony "Ora tocca a te."

All'interno del casco apparve uno schermo olografico dove si vedeva Pepper Potts.

Aveva i capelli rossi,lunghi e una maglietta bianca.

"Hai disattivato gli schermi di protezione, siamo senza rete?"disse Pepper.

"La Stark Tower sta per diventare un esempio di energia pulita autosostenibile."disse Tony.

Apparve l'ologramma di un palazzo con sotto un reattore circolare.

Il palazzo aveva la base rettangolare da cui usciva una torre a triangolo rettangolo,con una rampa orizzontale allungata, verso la cima e dei corridoi esterni vicini ad essa.

"Beh,presumendo che si inserisca il reattore ARK e che funzioni."disse Pepper.

"Lo presumo."disse Tony volando verso il palazzo mostrato dall'ologramma sui cui c'erano delle lettere immense che formavano la parola "Stark",ed era senza luce "Illuminala."

La torre si accese.

"Che ti sembra?"disse lei.

"Sembra natale,ma con qualcosa di me."disse Tony.

"Bisogna sensibilizzare l'opinione pubblica,parla con la stampa."disse Pepper mentre lui si dirigeva verso la rampa "Domani sarò a Washington per il piano regolatore dei prossimi 3 edifici."

"Pepper ti prego,l'attimo ricordi?"disse Tony atterrando "Goditi l'attimo."

"Vieni da me e lo farò."disse lei.

Una volta atterrato parte del pavimento si aprì e dei bracci meccanici tolsero i pezzi dell'armatura mentre camminava.

Mise i piedi su 2 placche di metallo e gli stivali della corazza si aprirono lasciandolo uscire.

Indossava una maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Signore,c'è l'agente Coulson dello S.H.I.E.L.D. in linea per lei."disse la voce di J.A.R.V.I.S. che fu udita all'esterno.  
"Non ci sono."disse Tony "Non lo vedi?

Sono fuori."

"Signore,temo che insista."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Spina dorsale J.A.R.V.I.S."disse Tony "Ho un appuntamento."

"I livelli rimangono stabili."disse Pepper davanti ad uno schermo olografico che mostrava la torre e il reattore "Credo.

Indossava anche dei piccoli pantaloncini neri.

"Certo che si."disse Tony "Ero direttamente coinvolto e da qui la domanda:che cosa si prova ad essere un genio?"

Tony spense l'ologramma.

"Beh,in realtà non lo so."disse lei "Come potrei?"

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Tony "Tutto questo...è opera tua."

"No,tutto questo viene da qua."disse lei toccandogli il reattore sotto la maglietta innestato chirurgicamente dentro il petto.

"Un po' più di autostima."disse Stark "Ti prego."

Tony le mise le mani sulle spalle e poi sulle braccia "La Stark Tower è una tua creatura,prenditi almeno... il 12% del merito."

"Il 12%?"disse lei.

"Ma si potrebbe arrivare al 50%."disse Tony mentre lei si allontanava.

"Il 12%?"disse lei allontanandosi e camminando a piedi scalzi.

"Beh,dai..."disse lui.

"Una mia creatura?"disse lei.

"A me è toccato il lavoro pesante."disse Tony seguendola "Letteralmente ho alzato parecchi pesi."

Lei arrivò ad un tavolinetto e verso dello spumante dentro 2 bicchieri,scendendo alcuni gradini.

"E ,scusa,ma la figuraccia della sicurezza?"disse Tony "Quella è colpa tua."

"Oh..."disse lei mettendosi seduta su dei divani.

"Il mio ascensore..."disse Tony.

"Dici il nostro ascensore?"disse Pepper.

"Pullulava di operai sudaticci."disse Tony sedendosi "Troverò un modo delicato per pagare in merito al commento sulla percentuale."

"Non sarà tanto delicato."disse lei sorridendo.

"Facciamo così,sulla prossima torre scriveremo Potts sull'insegna."disse Stark

"Sul contratto di locazione."disse Potts.

"Chiama tua madre,puoi dormire da lei?"disse Tony.

"Signore,il telefono."disse J.A.R.V.I.S. "Temo che i miei protocolli siano stati sorpassati."

"Ah..."disse Tony che prese il telefono.

"Stark,dobbiamo parlare."disse Coulson.

Tony prese il telefono "Risponde il life mode di Tony Stark,prego lasciate il messaggio."

"È urgente."disse Coulson.

"Lo lasci con urgenza."disse Tony.

L'ascensore si aprì e Coulson entrò.

"Violazione delle sicurezza,colpa tua."disse Tony.

"Signor Stark."disse Coulson.

"Phil!"disse Pepper alzandosi "Si accomodi."

"Phil?"disse Tony seguendola "Il suo nome di battesimo non era agente?"

"Non posso restare."disse Coulson che aveva 2 placche rettangolari nere sotto braccio.

"Entri,stiamo festeggiando."disse lei.

"Per questo non può restare."disse Tony sorridendo.

"Deve dare uno sguardo a questo,il prima possibile."disse Coulson.

"Odio che mi porgano le cose."disse Stark.

"Non fa niente."disse lei che prese le placche"A me invece piace moltissimo.

Facciamo uno scambio."

Lei diede a Coulson il suo bicchiere e prese quello di Tony "Grazie."

Tony prese le placche "L'orario di consulenza è dalle 8 alle 17 giovedì alterni."

"Non è per una consulenza."disse Coulson.  
"Si tratta dei Vendicatori?"disse Pepper "Perché su questo non sono informata."

Tony andò verso in tavolo,unendo le placche in perpendicolare e formando un computer "Il progetto Avengers era stato respinto.

Mi pare...

E non ero neppure consigliato."

"Non sapevo neanche questo."disse lei.

"Sembra che io sia instabile,egocentrico e scostante con gli altri."disse Tony arrivando al tavolino.

"Questo lo sapevo."disse Pepper.

"Non si tratta più di profili di personalità…"disse Coulson.

"Certo."disse Stark che fece segno a Pepper di venire"Signorina Potts.

Ha un secondo?"

"Un attimo."disse lei che andò da Stark.

Lui iniziò a cliccare dei tasti sullo schermo "Credevo che fosse un nostro momento."

"Sto partecipando al 12%"disse lei "Sembra una cosa seria.

Phil e turbato."

"Tu come fai a sapere...perché lo chiami Phil?"disse Tony.

"Cos'è quella roba?"disse Pepper.

"Questo è..."disse Tony mettendo le mani sullo schermo e spingendolo all'esterno.

I fascicoli si ingrandirono fuori dallo schermo.

C'era un fascicolo su Capitan Amercia,uno su Thor e uno su Hulk.

I 2 rimasero sconvolti.

"Prendo il jet per Washington stasera."disse lei.

"Domani."disse Tony.

"Tu hai da fare."disse Pepper "Sei parecchio impegnato."

"E se invece io non..."disse Tony.

"Se tu non...vuoi dire quando hai finito?"disse lei.

"Si."disse lui.

"Ah,beh,dopo..."disse lei che gli parlò all'orecchio.

"Affare fatto,buon viaggio."disse Tony e lei lo baciò.

"Lavora sodo."disse lei,mentre si avvicinava a Phil "Per caso passa per l'aeroporto La Guardia?"

"Le do un passaggio."disse Coulson.

"Fantastico."disse lei.

Tony vide l'ologramma del Tesseract e lo prese in mano.

"Ah,poi viglio sapere tutto riguardo la violoncellista,state ancora insieme?"disse Pepper.

"È tornata a Portland."disse Coulson.

"Davvero?"disse lei "Ah..."

Poco dopo un jet volava sull'acqua del mare.

Era fatto per ospitare più persone ed aveva 2 propulsori dietro.

"Siamo a 40 minuti dal quartier generale,signore."disse uno dei piloti a Coulson seduto su una sedia dietro,posta verso degli schermi e delle tastiera sulla parete sinistra.

La sedia era di metallo.

Coulson si tolse le cuffie e si alzò andando da Steve Rogers che era seduto su delle sedie messe sulla parete destra.

Indossava un giubbotto di pelle marrone,camicia chiara,pantaloni scuri e scarpe nere.

Aveva un mano uno schermo piatto.

"Allora questo dottor Banner stava cercando di replicare il siero che hanno usato su di me?"disse Steve.

"In molti ci hanno provato."disse Coulson "Lei è stato il primo supereroe del mondo.

Banner pensava che la chiave della formula originale fosse nelle radiazioni gamma."

"Non è andata così,vero?"disse Steve.

"Non proprio."disse Coulson "Quando non diventa un mostro lui è una specie di Steven Hawking."

Steve lo guardò.

"Una persona molto brillante."disse Coulson "Devo dire che è un onore rivederla.

Ufficialmente.

Anche se l'avevo già vista perché l'ho guardata mentre dormiva.

Mi spiego,ho visto i video di quando lei era privo di sensi...per via del ghiaccio."

Steve si alzò e si avvicinò ai piloti.

"Sa,è davvero un grande onore riaverla a bordo,con noi."disse Coulson.

"Spero di essere l'uomo giusto per questa missione."disse Steve.

"Oh,lo è."disse Coulson "Assolutamente.

Ah,abbiamo apportato delle modifiche all'uniforme.

Nel disegno c'è il mio contributo."

"L'uniforme?"disse Steve "Le stelle e le strisce non sono un tantino...antiquate?"

"Con quello che sta succedendo?"disse Coulson "Con le cose che stanno per essere scoperte?

Forse alla gente serve qualcosa di antiquato."

In un'altra zona c'era un sotterraneo.

Le pareti erano di mattonelle rettangolari bianche,come il pavimento,che era bagnato,c'erano delle colonne ad intervalli regolari e delle arcate.

2 uomini vestiti da soldati ci corsero dentro e arrivarono una stanza piena di scienziati,computer,macchinari vari,valige e una stanza in fondo,con delle porte di vetro,con le estremità in metallo.

Nella stanza c'era Selvin che aveva ricostruito il macchinario che veniva usato nella base per tenere il cubo.

"Non quello."disse Selvin "Quello li."

"Dov'è l'elementale?"disse uno degli scienziati.

"A parlare con l'Estraneo."disse Selvin.

Loki era in un'altra stanza vuota con lo scettro nella mano destra ed era seduto a terra a gambe incrociate.

Lo scettro si illuminò di luce azzurra e la stanza scomparve.

Loki si trovò in piedi su uno degli asteroidi e indossava la sua corazza al completo.

La testa era coperta da un elmo d'oro che copriva il cranio,le orecchie e i lati della mascella,lasciando scoperta la parte centrale del viso.

Sulla fronte aveva due immense corna d'oro che erano ricurve verso l'alto e si incurvavano talmente tanto che la punta era rivolta verso il basso.

Il collo era scoperto.

Aveva una placca d'oro che copriva il petto,poi c'era un vestito nero e verde che arrivava all'altezza della vita e sul davanti scendeva fino all'altezza delle ginocchia,ed era composto da un panno nero sopra e uno verde sotto.

I lati del petto erano coperti da una specie di cappotto che aveva delle linee d'oro orizzontali ed era fatto di pelle nera.

La prima placca orizzontale era all'altezza del petto,poi le altre lungo il fianco.

Il cappotto si apriva in due andando sia dietro le gambe sia davanti da entrambi i lati ed era fatto da tessuto nero sopra e tessuto verde sotto.

Poco prima delle spalle c'era una placca d'oro a cui era attaccato un mantello verde che era poco più largo di lui,ma arrivava fino ai piedi.

Le braccia erano coperte dal vestito nero aderente e da diverse placche di metallo.

Le spalle e l'avambraccio,fino ai bicipiti,sulla parte esterna del corpo, erano coperti da una placca d'oro che poi aveva due placche d'oro orizzontali lungo i bicipiti,poi sulla parte esterna dell'avambraccio c'era una placca d'oro che circondava anche tutto il polso e all'interno c'era un altra placca che copriva la parte interna,ma solo una piccola parte in mezzo.

Aveva dei pantaloni di pelle scura,poi degli stivali neri che iniziavano all'altezza del ginocchio con una placca d'oro e aveva delle linee dorate fino al piede.

Davanti a lui c'era l'essere con il cappuccio.

"I chitauri sono irrequieti."disse l'Estraneo.

"Che si preparino all'azione."disse Loki "Io li condurrò nella gloriosa battaglia."

"Battaglia?"disse l'Estraneo appoggiando la mano destra su uno spuntone di roccia"Contro la misera potenza della Terra?"

L'Estraneo fece alcuni passi in avanti nella direzione opposta a Loki.

"Gloriosa,non lunga."disse Loki guardandolo "Se la tua forza sarà formidabile come affermi."

L'essere si chinò in avanti verso di lui,mettendo la mano sinistra sulla roccia "Dubiti di noi?"

L'Estraneo si mise dritto ed indicò le scale con la mano destra "Dubiti di lui?

Che ha messo lo scettro nelle tue mani,che ti ha donato l'antica sapienza e un nuovo proposito quanto sei stato bandito,sconfitto."

"Io ero un re!"disse Loki "Il legittimo re di Asgard.

Tradito."

L'Estraneo si voltò di spalle "E pensi che sulla Terra andrà meglio?"

"Loro sono un popolo perso."disse Loki "Il nostro mondo originale è in completo disordine,i mortali della Terra commettono errori così facilmente."

"Come li governerai?"disse l'Estraneo.

"Sarò misericordioso."disse Loki.

L'essere fece dei passi verso le scale "La tua ambizione è gretta.

Nasce da un bisogno infantile.

Noi guardiamo oltre la Terra,a mondi più grandi...che il Tesseract rivelerà."

"Non avete ancora il Tesseract."disse Loki.

L'Estraneo si mosse a grande velocità,tanto da arrivate in un istante davanti a Loki ringhiando e mettendo le mani in avanti.

"Non è una minaccia."disse Loki che gli puntò lo scettro alla testa "Ma finché non aprirò il portale,fin quando la tua forza è al mio comando...sei solo parole."

"Avrai la tua guerra,Asgardiano."disse l'Estraneo andandogli alle spalle "Se fallirai...se il Tesseract non ci verrà consegnato...non esisteranno regni,ne lune deserte...ne crepacci dove lui non verrà a trovarti!

Credi di conoscere il dolore?

Lui ti farà capire quanto quel dolore sia...niente!"

L'Estraneo mise la mano destra sul viso di Loki e lui si ritrovò nella sua stanza.

Il jet arrivò ad una portaerei militare e vi atterrò sopra.

"Prendete le attrezzature del capitano."disse Coulson che scese con Steve.

Natasha li raggiunse.

Indossava un giaccone di pelle nero,maglietta rossa e pantaloni neri.

"Agente Romanof."disse Coulson.

"Ciao."disse Steve.

"Ben tornato."disse Natasha che parlò a Coulson "Hanno bisogno di te sul ponte,per l'identificazione."

"Ci vediamo li."disse Coulson che andò via.

"Aveva suscitato grande curiosità il tuo ritrovamento nel ghiacciaio."disse Natasha "Pensavo che alla vista di quei video Coulson sarebbe svenuto.

Ti ha già chiesto l'autografo sulle tue figurine di Capitan America?"

"Figurine?"disse Steve.

"Ne va molto fiero."disse lei.

Banner si stava guardando intorno,poi li vide.

"Dottor Banner."disse Steve che gli strinse la mano.

"Si,salve."disse Banner "Sapevo che sarebbe venuto anche lei."

"Dicono che lei troverà il cubo."disse Steve.

"È questa l'unica voce che gira su di me?"disse Banner.

"L'unica che può interessarmi."disse Steve.

"Dev'essere strano per lei tutto questo."disse Banner.

"Ah,a dire il vero è molto familiare."disse Steve.

"Signori,vi conviene sbrigarvi ad entrare."disse Natasha "Sarà difficile respirare tra poco."

Delle placche laterali si aprirono.

"È un sottomarino?"disse Steve che si avvicinò al bordo con Banner e vide una gigantesca turbina.

"Ah si?"disse Banner "Vogliono mettermi in una container di metallo pressurizzato?"

Ai lati del mezzo ve n'erano ben 4 attaccate a delle ali.

Il mezzo si sollevò in aria e sembro una specie di gigantesco aereo.

"No,questo è molto peggio!"disse Banner.

I 2 camminarono dentro dei corridoi di metallo insieme a Natasha che li condusse nella sala comandi.

La sala aveva una zona sopraelevata da alcuni gradini con un tavolo circolare,poi c'era Fury poco oltre con 4 video intorno appoggiati a delle aste leggermente piegate in avanti.

Il resto della sala enorme era composto da uomini in tuta aderente azzurra o nera ai computer.

Fury indossava nuovamente il lungo cappotto nero.

C'erano anche delle vetrate immense.

"Tutti i motori in funzione."disse Hill che era vicino a dei computer ma era alzata "Procedura d'emergenza S.H.I.E.L.D. in vigore.

Livello ottimale signore."

"Bene."disse Fury "Possiamo svanire."

"Azionare pannelli."disse Hill e il mezzo scomparve diventando trasparente,ricoprendosi di pannelli rettangolari.

Fury si avvicinò a tavolino "Signori."

Steve gli diede 10 dollari poi si avvicinò ai video e andò a spasso sul ponte.

"Dottore,grazie per essere venuto."disse Fury che strinse la mano a Banner.

"A lei per averlo chiesto con cortesia."disse Banner "Allora quanto dovrò restare qui?"

"Una volta messe le mani sul Tesseract sarà libero di andare."disse Fury.

"A che punto siete?"disse Banner.

Fury indicò Coulson che girava tra i computer.

"Siamo collegati ad ogni telecamera accessibile sul pianeta."disse Coulson "Cellulari,computer portatili...se è connesso ad un satellite lo vediamo e lo sentiamo."

Natasha si mise a guardare la foto di Barton su uno dei computer"Non è sufficiente per trovarlo in tempo."

"Dovete restringere il campo."disse Banner "A quanti spettrometri si può avere accesso?"

"A quanti ne servono."disse Fury.

"Chiamate tutti i laboratori che conoscete."disse Banner togliendosi la giacca e sotto di essa aveva una camicia viola "Fate piazzare gli spettrometri sui tetti e calibrateli per i raggi gamma.

Butterò giù un algoritmo di localizzazione o di riconoscimento di insiemi,almeno possiamo eliminare alcuni luoghi.

C'è un posto dove posso lavorare?"

"Agente Romanof,puoi accompagnare il dottor Banner al suo laboratorio?"disse Fury.

Natasha lo accompagnò "Sarà entusiasta dottore,abbiamo tutti i giocattoli."

Selvin era ancora nella stanza del laboratorio e c'erano scienziati che portavano delle casse "Mettilo li.

Dove hai trovato tutte queste persone?"

"Lo S.H.I.E.L.D non è a corto di nemici,dottore."disse Clint fuori dalla stanza con un video rettangolare in mano.

Indossava una maglietta nera a maniche corte.

Clint girò lo schermo mostrando il volto di un uomo e un metallo chiamato "Iridio" "È questo che le serve?"

"Si,l'Iridio,si trova nei meteoriti."disse Selvin "Produce antiprotoni.

È difficilissimo da trovare."

"Soprattutto se lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sa che le serve."disse Clint.  
"Io non lo sapevo."disse Selvin che vide Loki avvicinarsi e gli sorrise "Ehi!

Il Tesseract mi ha mostrato tantissime cose,è più che conoscenza,è ...è verità."

"Lo so."disse Loki "Tocca ognuno in modo diverso.

Cosa ti ha mostrato agente Barton?"

"Il prossimo obbiettivo."disse Clint.

"Dimmi cosa ti occorre."disse Loki.

Clint andò ad un tavolo,aprì una valigia e prese un arco nero "Mi serve un diversivo e un bulbo oculare."

"Ora capisco perché Fury ha scelto te per sorvegliarlo."disse Loki.

"La devo informare su una cosa,signore."disse Clin camminarono "Fury aveva un piano d'emergenza per questa evenienza.

Starà già mettendo insieme una squadra.

Una squadra composta non da uomini comuni."

"Sono una minaccia?"disse Loki.

"L'uno per l'altro, fortunatamente."disse Clint che si fermò "Spero che tutto vada bene,ma ho anche il dubbio che ci dovremo arrendere e che mi ritroverò una pistola alla testa."

Loki si avviò nel corridoio,ma poi si voltò indicandolo con la mano sinistra"Voglio sapere ogni cosa che sai su questo gruppo.

Io li metterò alla prova,nella speranza che non ci siano troppi danni.

Sono stato nascosto nelle tenebre troppo a lungo.

Ho bisogno di dominare questo mondo,non di distruggerlo."

"È un rischio."disse Clint.

Loki rise "Oh si."

La notte scese.

Coulson era vicino a Steve che aveva le braccia incrociate.

"In via informale,se per lei non è un disturbo."disse Coulson.

"No,no,va bene."disse Steve.

"È una collezione speciale."disse Coulson "Ci ho messo un paio d'anni a collezionarle.

Nuove di zecca.

Sono un po' sbiadite sul bordo,ma..."

"Ne abbiamo 1."disse uno degli uomini "Coincide al 70%."

"Località?"disse Coulson avvicinandosi.

"Stoccarda,in Germania."disse l'uomo "Non sembra che si stia proprio nascondendo."

"Capitano?"disse Fury "Ci siamo."

Loki era vestito con un lungo cappotto nero e entrò dentro un palazzo di lusso dove c'era un ricevimento.

Al centro di una grane sala c'era un toro di pietra con un altare piatto sulla schiena.

Loki osservò la scena da uno dei piani superiori.

Steve si diresse verso una porta di metallo che si aprì mostrando una stanza con dentro il costume che lui indossò.

Aveva una maschera azzurra che copriva la testa e lasciava scoperti gli occhi,il naso la bocca e le guance,ma non le orbite degli occhi.

La maschera/casco era collegata al costume aderente azzurro che copriva i lati delle orecchie,il mento,il collo il petto,le spalle,la parte posteriore e laterale dei bicipiti e l'inizio degli avambracci.

Aveva una cintura con sacche azzurra e pantaloni azzurri.

Sulle spalle vi erano 2 linee argentate,la stella al centro del petto era argentata,la zona della pancia aveva delle linee bianche e rosse verticali,alternate,gli avambracci e le mani erano coperti da guanti rossi e gli stivali erano rossi.

Aveva lo scudo circolare nella mano sinistra.

Lo scudo aveva la stella argentata al centro,dentro una circonferenza blu,dentro una rossa,dentro una bianca,dentro una rossa che corrispondeva con i bordi dello scudo.

Davanti ad un laboratorio c'era un militare a terra e uno sul tetto.

Quello sul tetto vide cadere quello a terra,poi fu colpito anche lui da una freccia e cadde dal palazzo.

Clint diede l'arco agli altri uomini e si avvicinò ad una porta blindata che aveva su di essa un pannello di metallo quadrato con un cerchio di luce al centro.

Loki scese le scale e facendo roteare lo scettro che in quel momento non aveva le punte, colpì una guardia al volto,poi afferrò l'uomo che parlava,lo gettò sull'altare,poi prese in mano un congegno di metallo che aveva la punta aperta a cono,con altri 3 cerchi intorno.

Muovendo la mano al centro dell'apertura si accese una luce azzurra e si formarono delle punte di metallo che rotearono,poi Loki mise l'oggetto sull'occhio dell'uomo che iniziò a da vere le convulsioni dal dolore.

Barton mise un oggetto simile sulla placca di metallo della porta,davanti al cerchio di luce azzurra.

Da questo oggetto uscivano fuori delle zampe che poggiavano sulla placca.

Si formò l'ologramma dell'occhio e la porta si aprì.

Una volta entrati,in cassetto di metallo si aprì da una parete e dentro c'era un cilindro di vetro con le estremità di metallo.

Dentro c'era un pezzo di roccia meteoritica.

Dentro il cassetto c'erano luci blu.

La gente fuggì terrorizzata e Loki sorrise,poi camminò verso l'entrata,materializzando letteralmente la sua corazza al completo da dell'energia gialla.

Lo scettro riprese le punte.

Loki attraversò la strada e lanciò una sfera di luce dallo scettro colpendo un'auto della polizia sul cofano che si stava dirigendo sulla zona.

L'auto si ribaltò del tutto.

Delle copie di Loki apparvero davanti alla folla bloccandola.

"Inginocchiatevi."disse Loki colpendo il suolo con lo scettro e illuminando la punta di luce azzurra,cosa che fecero anche le copie "In ginocchio.

ORA!"

Per un istante la pelle e gli abiti di Loki divennero di ghiaccio con crepe di energia verde.

La gente vedendolo si mise in ginocchio e lui tornò normale.

Loki spalancò le braccia e sorrise,illuminandosi di fuoco verde,poi avanzò verso la folla passandoci in mezzo "Non vi sembra semplice.

Non è questo il vostro stato naturale?"

Loki allungò lo scettro davanti a se "È la verità taciuta dell'umanità.

Voi bramate l'asservimento.

Il luminoso richiamo della libertà riduce la gioia della vostra vita ad un folle combattimento per il potere.

Per un'identità.

Voi siete nati per essere governati.

Alla fine,vi inginocchierete sempre."

Un anziano si alzò "Non davanti a uomini come te."

"Non esistono uomini come me."disse Loki.

"Esistono sempre uomini come te."disse l'anziano.

"La voce saggia del popolo."disse Loki puntando lo scettro verso di lui e illuminandolo di energia azzurra "Che lui sia d'esempio."

Loki fece uscire la sfera,ma Capitan America si mise davanti al vecchio e la sfera colpì lo scudo,rimbalzò e colpì l'essere allo stomaco,mandandolo a terra.

"Sai l'ultima volta che sono stato in Germania e ho visto un uomo innalzarsi su tutti gli altri...abbiamo scelto il dissenso."disse Steve "E tu nemmeno sei un uomo."

"Il soldato."disse Loki alzandosi e ridendo "L'uomo senza tempo."  
"A te ne è rimasto poco di tempo."disse Steve e sopra di lui apparve il jet dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che fece uscire una mitragliatrice da sotto il muso.

La voce di Natasha fu udita da degli altoparlanti situati sul mezzo "Loki,getta l'arma e arrenditi."

Loki lanciò una sfera dallo scettro e il mezzo si spostò appena in tempo.

Steve scagliò lo scudo,che rimbalzò sul petto di Loki,mentre la folla fuggiva,riprese lo scudo correndo e gli sferrò un destro al volto,che nemmeno lo fece muovere.

Steve mise davanti lo scudo per parare la parte più bassa dello scettro,poi la lama colpì il bordo dello scudo,mandandolo verso l'esterno e Loki lo colpì alla pancia con l'arma,mandandolo a terra a diversi metri.

Steve,cadendo,fece una capriola e si mise accucciato a terra,poi prese lo scudo con la mano destra e lo scagliò,ma il dio lo colpì con lo scettro.

Steve gli corse contro,sferrando un destro che l'altro evitò chinandosi a sinistra e tentò di colpirlo con lo scettro,ma Steve si piegò all'indietro mettendo la mano destra terra,poi si spostò e Loki colpì il pavimento con lo scettro dall'alto al basso.

Steve gli diede un sinistro al fianco,ma non lo fece nemmeno muovere,poi Loki lo colpì alla schiena con l'asta dell'arma,facendolo volare a terra.

Steve si mise accucciato e Loki gli mise la parte inferiore dello scettro sulla testa.

"In ginocchio."disse Loki.

"NON OGGI!"urlò Steve che colpì lo scettro,si alzò,spiccò un salto ruotando su se stesso e gli diede un calcio al volto.

"Si sposta continuamente."disse Natasha.

Loki afferrò Steve e lo scagliò via.

"Agente Romanof?"disse la voce di Tony udita nel mezzo "Ti sono mancato?"

Iron Man arrivò volando e lanciò dei raggi da entrambi i propulsori delle mani colpendo Loki in pieno petto e facendolo volare su dei gradini,poi atterrò,si alzò e allungò entrambe le braccia verso il nemico.

Diverse placche degli avambracci si aprirono e mostrarono decine di piccoli missili messi dentro placche separate,emettitori di laser e proiettili esplosivi.

Iron Man tenne anche la mano destra aperta,con il propulsore pieno d'energia e poi una placca sule spalle si aprì e mostrò un piccolo cannone.

"Fa la tua mossa piccolo cervo."disse Iron Man che fu raggiunto da Steve che riprese lo scudo.

Loki si mise seduto sulle scale e alzò le mani facendo scomparire il mantello,le placche sugli avambracci e l'elmo.

"Bella mossa."disse Iron Man che abbassò le braccia e le placche si richiusero.

"Signor Stark."disse Capitan America.

"Capitano."disse Iron Man.

Poco dopo il jet volò tra le nubi del cielo notturno.

"Ha detto qualcosa?"disse la voce di Fury alle cuffie di Natasha.

"Non una parola."disse Natasha.

"Portalo subito qui,non c'è tanto tempo."disse Fury.

"Non mi piace."disse Steve che era senza maschera e guardava Loki seduto sulla poltrona dei passeggeri.

"Chi?"disse Tony che era senza elmo "Il rocchettaro molto arrendevole?"

"Non mi è sembrato così arrendevole."disse Steve "Quello picchia molto forte."

"Anche tu sembravi alquanto brioso per essere un attempato."disse Tony "Qual'è il segreto?

Pilates?"

"Cosa?"disse Steve.

"È come la calistenia."disse Tony "Ti sei perso delle cose,sai?

Mentre eri Capitan Ghiacciolo."

"Fury non aveva detto che saresti venuto."disse Steve.

"Già,ci sono molte cose che Fury non ti dice."disse Tony.

Il mezzo fu scosso da lampi improvvisi e dai nitriti di cavalli.

"E questo adesso?"disse Natasha.

Loki guardò in aria spaventato.

"Che c'è?"disse Steve "Paura di un paio di fulmini?"

"Io non apprezzo quello che ne seguirà?"disse Lok si guardarono.

Sul tetto del mezzo atterrò Thor che fece tremare l'intero aereo.

Aveva i capelli biondi,lunghi fino alle spalle,barba corta e baffi.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da una corazza aderente grigia con 2 placche circolari sui pettorali,2 al centro della pancia e 2 sulla vita,più una complessa serie di linee incrociate che attraversavano il petto e la pancia.

Da sotto le pacche sui pettorali usciva un mantello rosso che arrivava fino a terra.

Le spalle e le braccia erano scoperte,tranne gli avambracci che avevano una placca di metallo,sopra del tessuto rosso.

I pantaloni erano aderenti e di pelle,poi c'erano stivali neri,con i contorni argentati e con ginocchiere.

Nella mano destra aveva un enorme martello rettangolare,con il manico sottile lungo di legno,con una fascia argentata attorcigliata intorno,la parte finale del manico di metallo e un laccio marrone.

Tony si rimise l'elmetto e poi premette un pulsante aprendo la rampa.

"Che fai?"disse Steve dopo essersi messo la maschera.

Thor atterrò sulla rampa e avanzò verso di lui.

Iron Man puntò i propulsori,ma l'altro gli colpì il petto con il martello,mandandolo contro Steve,poi afferrò Loki per il collo,roteò il martello e volò fuori.

"Pure lui adesso?"disse Iron Man.

"Un altro Asgardiano?"disse Natasha.

"Quello sarebbe un'alleato."disse Steve.  
"Non importa,se libera Loki o lo uccide il Tesseract è perduto."disse Iron Man.

"Stark,aspetta!"disse Steve "Ci serve un piano d'attacco!"

"Io ho un piano."disse Stark "Attacco."

Iron Man volò fuori usando i propulsori.

Steve prese un paracadute.

"Io lascerei stare capitano."disse Natasha.

"Non vedo come sia possibile."disse Steve.

"Loro sono elmentali che provengono da leggende,sono di fatto degli dei."disse Natasha.

"Esiste un Dio soltanto e sono certo che non si veste in quel modo."disse Steve che saltò dall'aereo.

Thor volò verso la cima di una montagna rocciosa e scagliò Loki a terra.

"Oh..."disse Loki ridendo.

"Dov'è il Tesseract?"disse Thor.

"Anche tu mi sei mancato."disse Loki.

"Ti avverto che non sono di buon umore!"disse Thor.

"Oh,dovresti ringraziarmi."disse Loki alzandosi "Ora che il Bifrost è andato quanta energia oscura ha raccolto padre tutto per farti manifestare qui?

Sulla tua preziosa Terra..."

Thor gettò a terra il martello e lo afferrò mettendogli la mano sinistra sulla testa "Ti credevo distrutto."

"Eri un lutto?"disse Loki.

"Lo eravamo tutti."disse Thor "Nostro padre..."

"Tuo padre."disse Loki indicando il cielo con l'indice sinistro "Ti ha rivelato le mie vere discendenze,vero?."

Loki si allontanò.

"Siamo stati allevati insieme."disse Thor e l'altro si fermò "Abbiamo giocato insieme,abbiamo combattuto insieme.

Non ricordi nulla di questo?"

Loki si voltò "Ricordo un ombra.

Una vita passata all'ombra della tua grandezza.

Ricordo che tu mi hai scaraventato nell'abisso...IO CHE SONO DOVREI ESSERE RE!"

"E prendi il mondo dove la nostra razza è nata e che amo come ricompensa per una visionaria inferiorità?"disse Thor "No.

La Terra è sotto la mia protezione,Loki."

"Oh e ammetto che stai compiendo un lavoro egregio...i mortali si uccidono tra loro in massa mentre tu ti agiti pigramente!"disse Loki "Io intendo governarli e per una giusta causa.

Sono troppi.

La Terra sta morendo.

E chi è che la sta uccidendo?

La sovrappopolazione.

La bilancia è troppo appesantita da un lato.

Per diminuirli devo prima controllarli e quindi regnare."

"Tu ti ritieni superiore a loro?"disse Thor.

"Beh,si."disse Loki.

"Ti sfugge il vero significato del governare,fratello."disse Thor "Un trono non è adatto a te."

Loki lo spostò con l'avambraccio destro e andò verso la cima del monte.

"Io ho visto mondi che tu nemmeno conosci,cose che nemmeno ti sogni e potenze inimmaginabili."disse Loki "Sono cresciuto,figlio di Odino,nel mio esilio.

Ho visto il vero potere del Tesseract e quando lo eserciterò..."

"Chi ti ha mostrato questo potere?"disse Thor indicandolo "Chi controlla il mancato re?"

"IO SONO UN RE!"urlò Loki.

"NON QUI!"urlò Thor afferrandolo "TU DEVI RINUNCIARE AL TESSERACT,DEVI RINUNCIARE A QUESTO DELIRIO VENEFICO!

E tornartene a casa."

"Non è qui con me."disse Loki.

Thor si allontanò e allungò la mano destra verso il martello che si mosse da solo e andò nella sua mano.

"Serve il cubo per riportarmi a casa,ma l'ho spedito lontano e non so dov'è."disse Loki.

"Ascoltami bene,fratello,io..."disse Thor che venne afferrato da Iron Man che lo trascinò a valle.

"Ascolto..."disse Loki.

Iron Man lo scagliò a terra nella foresta e poi atterrò.

Thor rimbalzò a terra per ben 2 volte,poi si rialzò.

La placca che copriva la faccia di Tony si alzò.

"Non toccarmi un'altra volta,mortale."disse Thor.

"E tu non prendere le mie cose."disse Tony.

"Non ti rendi conto con che cosa hai a che fare."disse Thor.

"Ah...shakespeare in estiva?"disse Tony "Vostra madre sa...che indossate le sue vesti?"

"La faccenda non ti riguarda,uomo di metallo."disse Thor "Loki affronterà la giustizia asgardiana."

"Se rinuncia al cubo e tutto tuo,fino ad allora..."disse Tony e la placca si chiuse "...togliti di mezzo."

Thor si voltò.

"Turista."disse Iron Man.

Thor scagliò il martello e lo colpì al petto,mandandolo contro l'albero.

Iron Man spappolò in tronco di un albero e rimbalzò a terra "Ok."

L'arma tornò nella mano del dio.

Thor fece roteare il martello e Iron Man lo colpì con un raggio uscito dai propulsori,mandandolo contro un tronco spezzato di un albero,poi usò i propulsori delle gambe per volare verso di lui e,atterrando,gli diede un calcio alla pancia,distruggendo il tronco e scagliandolo via.

Thor si rialzò,allungò la mano verso il martello e l'arma tornò nella sua mano,poi alzò l'arma verso il cielo e un fulmine entrò nell'arma,poi puntò il martello contro Iron Man e una scarica elettrica percosse l'armatura.

"Potenza al 400%."disse la vide di J.A.R.V.I.S. dentro la corazza.  
"Ma davvero?"disse Tony che lanciò due raggi dalle mani e uno dal reattore sul petto colpendo Thor.

Il dio fu scagliato via per 10 metri,fece una capriola e atterrò in piedi.

Thor allungò il martello in avanti,volando e Iron Man gli volò addosso,afferrandolo,spezzando diversi rami e volando in alto.

Iron Man andò contro un monte,facendo strusciare il dio sulla parete che però si mise a correre su di essa e poi spiccò un salto.

I 2 andarono verso il bosco e caddero,trapassando 2 alberi e schiantandosi.

Il dio perse il martello che cadde a terra e si schiantò.

I 2 si rialzarono,Thor diede un sinistro alla corazza,Tony rispose con un destro,ma Thor gli afferrò l'avambraccio e gli bloccò il pugno sinistro.

Il dio iniziò a stritolare la corazza dell'avambraccio destro con la mano,Tony aprì il palmo e un raggio uscì fuori colpendolo al viso,poi gli diede una testata.

Thor rispose con un'altra testata scagliando via Iron Man,che atterrò di schiena e fece una capriola,rimettendosi in piedi,poi gli volò contro,lo afferrò e lo scagliò contro il tronco di un albero.

Thor gli corse al contro ed evitò un sinistro al mento,dal basso,lo colpì al fianco con un destro,facendolo chinare,lo prese alla schiena con l'avambraccio destro,lo afferrò con entrambe le mani,sollevandolo da terra e gettandolo al suolo,il martello tornò nella sua mano destra e il dio cercò di colpire il nemico,ma Iron Man usò i propulsori per volare e lo fece cadere a faccia in avanti.

Thor si voltò ed Iron Man atterrò sferrandogli un pugno sinistro al volto.

I 2 si rialzarono.

Iron Man aprì le placche sull'avambraccio e l'altro stava per colpirlo con il martello.

"EHI!"urlò Steve che lanciò lo scudo sulla testa di Thor che rimbalzò,colpì il petto di Iron Man e tornò nella sua mano.

Capitan Amerca era su un tronco spaccato a metà "Ora basta!"

Steve saltò giù dal tronc abbassarono le armi.

"Non so quali siano le tue intenzioni."disse Steve.

"Sono venuto perché gli intrighi di Loki abbiano fine!"disse Thor.

"Dimostralo."disse Steve "Dammi quel martello."

"Si...NO!"disse Tony "BRUTTA RICHIESTA,NON TOCCARGLI IL MARTE..."

Thor colpì Iron Man e lo scagliò via "VORRESTI IL MIO MARTELLO?!"

Thor spiccò un salto enorme e Steve si accucciò diestro scudo.

Il martello toccò lo scudo e produsse un'enorme luce azzurra e un'onda d'urto che scagliò via Thor e buttò giù tutti gli alberi intorno.

I 3 si rialzarono.

"Abbiamo finito?"disse Steve.

La piattaforma volante dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era sospesa tra le nubi

Loki veniva scortato per un corridoio di metallo da una ventina di uomini armati,con dei caschi neri che coprivano tutta la testa,tuta aderenti azzurre,fucili automatici e giubbotto anti proiettile.

Avevano anche pantaloni neri,pistole ai lati delle gambe e stivali neri.

Il dio camminava tranquillamente con le mani dietro la schiena.

Passò davanti a delle vetrate che davano su un laboratorio con dentro Banner che era davanti ad una scrivania,con un portatile aperto e si tolse gli occhiali vedendo Loki che gli sorrideva.

Accanto a Banner c'era una placca di metallo gialla divisa in 11 piccole parti con un buco circolare per ciascuna,con una placca di metallo al centro da cui uscivano una ventina di cilindri esagonali fusi in un solo blocco.

Davanti a questo oggetto c'era una sfera di metallo con punti azzurri messa su un'asta.

Loki fu fatto e entrare in una cella speciale.

Era un gigantesco cilindro alto poco più di 2 metri,con le pareti di un vetro rinforzato,pavimento grigio,soffitto di metallo e quattro colonne di metallo.

Tra una colonna e l'altra,in una sola zona,c'era una specie di lettino.

L'oggetto era tenuto da delle braccia di metallo, dava su uno strapiombo con una placca circolare in fondo e c'erano diversi ponti che collegavano l'oggetto.

Fury andò ad un computer su uno di questi ponti "Per essere molto chiari...tenta di fuggire...o prova solo a scalfire quel vetro..."

Fury cliccò su un pulsante e la placca in fondo si aprì "Finirai giù a 30000 piedi,dritto in una trappola d'acciaio.

Hai capito come funziona?"

La placca si richiuse dopo che lui ebbe cliccato sullo schermo.

"Formica..."disse Fury indicandolo e poi indicò il computer "...stivale."

Loki rise "È una gabbia stupefacente.

Non costruita credo per me."

"Per qualcosa di molto più forte di te."disse Fury.

"Oh immagino."disse Loki "Una bestia dissennata che simula di essere un uomo.

Devi essere molto disperato...se ricorri a tante creature smarrite per difenderti."

"Quanto sono disperato?"disse Fury avvicinandosi"Minacci di guerra il mio mondo,rubi una forza che non puoi sperare di controllare,devasti intere zone,parli di pace e uccidi per divertimento...è vero,mi hai reso molto disperato.

Forse ti pentirai di averlo fatto."

"Oh...ti brucia esserci andato così vicino."disse Loki "Avere il Tesseract...avere il potere...uno smisurato potere.

E per cosa?

Far condividere all'umanità un raggio di luce...per poi rammentarle che cos'è il potere vero."

Fury andò via "Fammi sapere se il potere vero vuole una rivista da leggere o qualcos'altro."

Il gruppo di eroi vedeva la scena tramite dei video incorporati all'interno del tavolo circolare.

Natasha era seduta al tavolo circolare ed aveva una tuta aderente nera che le copriva l'intero corpo,lasciando un'apertura sulla parte davanti del corpo e sull'inizio del petto al centro.

Sui polsi aveva dei bracciali.

Aveva un cinghia legata al metà pancia,poi una cintura piena di sacche e due cinghie per gamba,legati a metà coscia con due foderi con all'interno le pistole.

Banner era in piedi,dietro la sedia,mentre Steve era seduto,senza la maschera,ma con il costume e Thor era alzato,senza il mantello e con le braccia incrociate,poco distante da loro.

"Diventa sempre più simpatico,vero?"disse Banner.

"Loki la manderà per le lunghe,perciò..."disse Steve "Thor,qual'è io suo gioco?"

"Ha un esercito."disse Thor "Sono i chitauri.

Non sono di Asgard o di altri mondi conosciuti.

Intende condurli contro il vostro popolo.

Loro sconfiggeranno la Terra in cambio,immagino,del Tesseract."

"Un esercito...che viene dallo spazio."disse Steve.

"Sta costruendo un altro portale."disse Banner "È per questo che gli serve Erik Selvin."

"Selvin?"disse Thor.

"È un astrofisico."disse Banner.

"È mio amico."disse Thor.

"Loki gli ha fatto una specie di incantesimo."disse Natasha "Insieme ad uno dei nostri."

"Perché Loki si è lasciato arrestare?"disse Steve "Da qui non può guidare eserciti."

"Non credo che dovremmo concentrarci su Loki."disse Banner "È un cervello completamente fuori fase,basta guardarlo per capire che è pazzo."

"Modera le tue parole."disse Thor "Loki è incapace di ragionare,ma è un dio.

Ed è mio fratello."

"Ha ucciso 80 persone in 2 giorni."disse Thor.

"È adottato."disse Thor.

"Credo che stia tutto nella meccanica."disse Banner "Iridio.

A cosa gli serve l'iridio?"

"È un agente stabilizzante."disse Tony che arrivò con Coulson.

Aveva una giacca nera,cravatta rossa,maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Mi conceda un fine settimana."disse Tony che parlò Coulson "L'accompagno a Portland in aereo."

"Certo,adesso devo..."disse Coulson che andò via.

"Vuol dire che il portale non imploderà come ha fatto allo S.H.I.E.L.D."disse Tony che si avvicinò a Thor "Nessun rancore,hai una bella sventola."

Tony gli diede un colpetto sul bicipite "Impressionante."

Tony andò a vedere gli schermi di Fury "Anzi,che il portale può allargarsi e rimanere aperto quanto Loki desidera.

Ehm...alzate l'albero di mezzana,issate e vele di gabbia...quell'uomo sta giocando a Galaga.

Pensava che non ce ne saremmo accorti, invece si."

Tony si coprì l'occhio sinistro con la benda "Come fa Fury a vederli."

"Si gira."disse Hill con le braccia incrociate.

"È snervante."disse Tony che smanettò sui video "Tutte le altre materie prime l'agente Barton è in grado di rimediarle facilmente,ma gli manca ancora qualcosa ad alta densità energetica."

Tony mise una piccola cimice metallica su una delle braccia meccaniche "Qualcosa per dare l'impulso al cubo."

"Da quando è diventato un esperto di astrofisica termonucleare?"

"Ieri sera."disse Tony "I documenti.

Gli appunti di Selvin.

Le carte con la teoria di astrazione.

Io sono l'unico che le ha lette."

"A Loki occorre una particolare sorgente d'energia?"disse Steve.

"Dovrebbe riscaldare il cubo fino a 120000000 di gradi solo per aprire un varco di medie dimensioni."disse Banner.

"Sempre che... Selvin non abbia un modo per stabilizzare l'effetto tunnel quantistico."disse Tony.

"Se ci riuscisse,potrebbe ottenere la fusione di ioni pesanti in qualsiasi reattore del pianeta."disse Banner.

"Ecco qualcuno che parla la mia lingua."disse Tony indicandolo con il braccio destro e avvicinandosi.

"Perché?"disse Steve "Noi cosa parliamo?"

I 2 si strinsero la mano.

"Piacere di conoscerla,dottor Banner."disse Tony "Il suo lavoro sulla collisione degli anti elettroni è incomparabile e mi appassiona vederla perdere il controllo e trasformarsi in un mostro verde rabbioso."

"Grazie."disse Banner.

"Il dottor Banner è qui solamente per rintracciare il cubo."disse Fury che entrò in quel momento dentro la stanza "Speravo che poteste unirvi a lui."

"Io comincerei con il suo scettro."disse Steve "Sarà magico,ma sembra funzionare come un'arma dell'Hydra."

"Questo non saprei dirlo,ma so che è alimentato dal cubo e vorrei sapere come Loki l'ha usato per trasformare 2 uomini così scaltri in sue personali scimmie volanti."disse Fury.

"Scimmie?"disse Thor "Non capisco?"

"Io si."disse Steve e Tony chiuse gli occhi,guardando in alto "Il meraviglioso mago di Oz."

"Cominciamo a giocare?"disse Tony.

"Da questa parte."disse Banne si avviarono.

Uno degli uomini ai computer si mise a giocare ad un videogioco.

Lo scettro di Loki era posto su un tavolo,tenuto da delle protuberanze di metallo verticali.

Banner ci passò sopra il contatore geiger.

Dietro di lui c'erano delle vetrate che davano su un enorme hangar allungato che non aveva il pavimento.

Banner guardò dei video su un computer.

"I valori gamma sono assolutamente coerenti con le relazioni di Selvig sul Tesseract."disse Banner.

Tony era ad un altro tavolo e stava aprendo una valigia collegata al muro con dei fili e delle prese. La valigia era semi aperta e dentro vi era un video su cui lui iniziò a cliccare.

"Ma ci vorranno settimane o mesi per elaborare i dati."disse Banner.

"Se baipassiamo i loro sistemi possiamo cronometrarlo a circa 600 teraflops."disse Tony.

"Eh...io ho solo uno spazzolino da denti in confronto."disse Banner.

Tony andò da lui "Faccia una capatina alla Stark Tower una volta,ultimi 10 piani.

Ricerca e sviluppo.

È il paese dei balocchi."

"Grazie,ma l'ultima volta che sono stato a New York ho praticamente distrutto Harlem."disse Banner.

"Beh,prometto un ambiente privo di stress,senza tensioni ne sorprese."disse Tony che gli diede una piccola scossa al fianco con un oggetto appuntito di metallo.

"Ahi!"disse Banner.

"Ehi!"disse Steve.

"Niente?"disse Tony.

Steve si avvicinò "Sei impazzito?"

"Non si sa."disse Tony"Ha raggiunto un grande autocontrollo,come fa?

Musica particolare?

Fuma erba?"

"È tutto uno scherzo per te?"disse Steve.

"Le cose divertenti si."disse Tony

"Mettere a rischio la sicurezza delle persone non è divertente."disse Steve "Senza offesa dottore."

"Non fa niente,non sarei venuto a bordo se non fossi capace di gestire oggetti contundenti."disse Banner.

Tony iniziò a camminare "Proceda in punta di piedi.

Farà passi da gigante."

"E tu concentrati sul problema,signor Stark."disse Steve.

"Non lo sto facendo?"disse Tony che prese un bustina lucida di plastica "Perché Fury ci ha radunati?

Perché adesso?

Perché non prima?

Cosa ci nasconde?

Per risolvere l'equazione devo avere tutte le variabili."

"Credi che Fury nasconda qualcosa?"disse Steve.

"È una spia."disse Tony mangiando mirtilli dal sacchetto "Capitano,lui è la Spia.

I suoi segreti hanno segreti.

Innervosisce anche lui,vero?"

"Ah...voglio solo finire il mio lavoro qui e..."disse Banner.

"Dottore?"disse Steve.

Banner si tolse gli occhiali "Un raggio di luce per l'umanità...la battuta di Loki a Fury riguardo al cubo."

"L'ho sentita."disse Steve.

"Secondo me era indirizzata a lei."disse Banner indicando Tony che gli porse il sacchetto da cui Banner prese il lampone "Anche se Barton non ha detto niente a Loki riguardo alla torre era su tutti i notiziari."

"La Stark Tower?"disse Steve "Quell'enorme,orri…

La torre di New York."

"È alimentata da un reattore ARK,una fonte d'energia autosostenibile."disse Banner "L'edificio si alimenterà per quanto?

Un anno?"

"È solo un prototipo."disse Stark "Al momento sono l'unico nel campo dell'energia pulita,per intenderci."

"Allora perché lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non l'ha coinvolto nel progetto Tesseract?"disse Banner "Che fanno loro nel campo dell'energia per prima cosa?"

"Devo informarmi su questo una volta che il mio programma di decriptazione sarà entrato in tutti i file segreti dello S.H.I.E.L.D."disse Tony camminando oltre il tavolo.

"Aspetta,hai detto..."disse Steve.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. l'ha attivato da quando sono arrivato sul ponte."disse Tony guardando uno schermo portatile "Tra poco saprò ogni sporco segreto che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha tentato di nascondere.

Mirtillo?"

"Tuttavia sei confuso sul perché non ti volevano tra i piedi."disse Steve.

"Un organizzazione di intelligence che teme l'intelligence."disse Tony "Direi poco esemplare."

"Credo che Loki voglia riscaldare gli animi."disse Steve "Quell'essere vuole dare inizio ad una guerra e se non restiamo concentrati ci riuscirà.

Abbiamo degli ordini.

Dovremmo obbedire."

"Obbedire non è nel mio stile."disse Tony.

"È per te conta solo lo stile,vero?"disse Steve.

"Delle persone qui dentro chi è che A)indossa una tutina luccicante e B) non è utile?"disse Tony.

"Steve,a lei tutto questo non desta qualche sospetto?"disse Banner.

"Trovate il cubo."disse Steve che andò via,poi andò dalla parte opposta del corridoio rispetto a dove si stava dirigendo.

"Quello era il tipo di cui mio padre parlava sempre?"disse Tony guardando uno degli schermi attaccati ad un braccio meccanico connesso al soffitto "Forse era meglio tenerlo surgelato."

"Eh...però non si sbaglia su Loki."disse Banner che cliccava su un altro schermo "Lui è in vantaggio su noi."

"Ha solo una scatola di dinamite di Willy il Coyote."disse Tony avvicinandosi "Gli esploderà in faccia.

E io sarò li quando succederà."

"Si?"disse Banner "Lo leggerò sui giornali?"

Tony andò allo schermo nella valigia "Oppure indosserà l'armatura insieme a noi."

"Ah...vede...io non indosso un'armatura."disse Banner "Sono scoperto...come un nervo…

È un incubo."

"Sa,io ho un grappolo di schegge che tentano sempre di insinuarsi nel mio cuore."disse Tony indicando il reattore attaccato al petto "Questo glie lo impedisce.

Un piccolo cerchio di luce."

Tony si avvicinò "È parte di me.

Non è solo un'armatura...è un privilegio orribile."

"Ma lei può controllarlo."disse Banner.

"Perché ho imparato a farlo."disse Tony.

"È diverso."disse Banner.

"Ehi."disse Tony che mosse il dito sul video facendo sparire tutti i programmi "Ho letto tutto sul suo incidente.

Quell'esposizione ai raggi gamma avrebbe dovuto ucciderla."

"Quindi sta dicendo che Hulk...l'altro tizio mi ha salvato la vita?"disse Banner "Molto bello.

È una bella convinzione.

Mi ha salvato...perché?"

"Immagino lo scopriremo."disse Tony.

"La cosa potrebbe non piacerle."disse Banner.

"A lei invece si."disse Tony.

Dietro di loro c'era una vetrata rettangolare divisa in 3 parti.

Steve afferrò una porta blindata e la aprì a mani nude,poi avanzò in una stanza piena di casse di metallo,poi spiccò un salto e afferrò una ringhiera di un corridoio superiore e proseguì.

Un camion nero con container passò sotto una galleria.

Dentro c'era Selvin che aveva ricostruito il macchinario che conteneva il cubo nella base distrutta,mettendo davanti alla parte dove andava inserito il cubo una placca a cupola gialla,con la parte superiore aperta e delle punte in cima.

L'uomo era ad un tavolo pieno di macchinari insieme ad un altro.

Tramite delle pinze prese il frammento cilindrico di meteorite da una bilancia e lo mise dentro una placca circolare.

Coulson mostrò un'immagine di Jane Foster a Thor,tramite un computer.

"Non appena Loki ha preso Selvin ci siamo occupati di Jane Foster."disse Coulson "Hanno un osservatorio eccellente a Boston.

Ieri improvvisamente le hanno chiesto di lavorare li come consulente.

Ottimo stipendio,aereo privato,completamente isolata.

Sarà al sicuro."

"Grazie."disse Thor "Non è un caso che Loki abbia preso Erik Selvin.

Temo cosa gli farà quando avrà finito.

Erik è un brav'uomo."

"Parla spesso di lei."disse Coulson che camminò con Thor "Gli ha cambiato la vita.

Ha cambiato tutto da queste parti."

"Stavate meglio prima."disse Thor "Noi, su Asgard,fingiamo di essere civili,ma...ma veniamo qui combattendo come i pentapalmi."

"Come chi?"disse Coulson.

"Pentapalmi."disse Thor fermandosi "Sono enormi,squamosi,grosse corna…

Non li avete qui?"

"Non credo."disse Coulson.

"Beh,sono ripugnanti."disse Thor "E calpestano tutto quello che trovano di fronte."

Thor si avvicinò alle vetrate e guardò in basso "Quando arrivai sulla Terra,la rabbia di Loki mi rincorse e il vostro popolo ne pagò il prezzo.

Ora di nuovo.

In gioventù io adulavo la guerra."

"La guerra non è ancora cominciata."disse Fury che era sopra delle scale con le mani dietro la schiena "Riuscirai a convincere Loki a dirci dove si trova il Tesseract?"

"Questo non lo so."disse Thor "La mente di Loki ormai è smarrita,non è solo il potere che desidera.

Vuole vendetta...su di me.

La sua brama non sarebbe carpita neanche da dolore."

Fury scese le scale "Questo lo pensano in molti,finché il dolore non comincia."

"Che cosa mi stai chiedendo di fare?"disse Thor.

"Ti sto chiedendo che cosa tu sei disposto a fare?"disse Fury.

"Loki è un prigioniero."disse Thor.

"E perché ho la sensazione che l'unico che desideri trovarsi su questa nave sia lui?"disse Fury.

Loki fece avanti e indietro nella cella,poi si fermò e sorrise "Sono poche le persone che possono prendermi alle spalle."

Loki si voltò verso Natasha che era davanti alla gabbia.

"Ma immaginavi che sarei venuta."disse Natasha.

"Dopo."disse Loki "Dopo ogni tortura che Fury avesse escogitato saresti sembrata un'amica.

Un balsamo.

E io avrei collaborato."

"Dimmi cos'hai fatto all'agente Barton."disse Natasha.

"Direi che ho ampliato la sua mente."disse Loki.

Natasha si avvicinò incrociando le braccia "E quando avrai vinto...quando sarai il re dei re...che fine farà la tua di mente?"

"Oh...questo è amore,agente Romanoff?"disse Loki.

"L'amore è per i bambini,io sono in debito con lui."disse Natasha.

Loki indietreggiò e si mise seduto sulla sbarra di metallo rettangolare,con la parte superiore di tessuto "Racconta."

"Prima di lavorare per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. io..."disse Natasha che andò a sedersi su una piccola poltrona messa li vicino "Beh...avevo una certa popolarità.

Sono dotata di un'abilità molto specifica.

Non mi interessava per chi la usassi o su chi.

Ero sul radar dello S.H.I.E.L.D. con profilo negativo.

Inviarono l'agente Barton ad uccidermi.

Lui decise in modo diverso."

"E cosa farai se io promettessi di risparmiarlo?"disse Loki.

"Non ti farò uscire."disse lei.

"Oh,no,ma la cosa mi intriga."disse Loki sorridendo malignamente "Il vostro mondo è in bilico e tu tratti per un solo uomo.

"I regimi cadono ogni giorno."disse Natasha "Non verso lacrime per questo sono russa.

O lo ero."

"E ora cosa sei?"disse Loki.

"Non è così complicato."disse Natasha alzandosi e mettendo le braccia incrociate "Quella nota rossa sul mio registro dev'essere cancellata."

"Davvero?"disse Loki "Riusciresti a cancellare quella nota così rossa?

La discendente di Ivan Romanoff.

San Paolo.

L'incendio all'ospedale."

Lei spalancò gli occhi "Come lo sai?"

"Credi che il mondo dei tuoi sogni mi sia precluso?"disse Loki "La tua mente non ha ostacoli per me.

È come un libro aperto.

Come una porta spalancata."

Loki si alzò e si avvicinò "Il tuo registro sta grondando,il rosso sgorga e credi che salvare un uomo non più virtuoso di te possa cambiare qualcosa?

Questa è la più vile forma di sentimentalismo.

È la preghiera di un bambino...patetico!

Tu menti e uccidi,al servizio di bugiardi e assassini.

Fingi di essere diversa.

Di avere un tuo codice.

Ma sono una parte di te e non ti lasceranno mai più."

Banner e Stark erano ancora nel laboratorio e il Sole stava ormai sorgendo.

Nella sala comandi Hill venne chiamata poiché i computer erano stati infettati da un virus.

Steve aprì una cassa e si imbestialì vedendo la stessa attrezzatura dell'Hydra.

Loki colpì il vetro con l'avambraccio destro spaventandola "Non toccherò Barton,non finché non ti avrà uccisa,lentamente,interiormente,con tutti i modi che lui sa che tu temi,poi lo sveglierò il tempo necessario per vedere il suo operato E QUANDO CROLLERÀ A TERRA GLI FRACASSERÒ IL CRANIO!"

Natasha si voltò di spalle.

"È questo il mio patto,vulvetta lamentosa."disse Loki.

"Sei un mostro."disse Natasha piangendo.

"No,voi avete portato il mostro."disse Loki.

Natasha si voltò e rivelò che non stava realmente piangendo "Allora...Banner.

È questo il tuo piano."

"Cosa?"disse Loki.

Natasha si allontanò parlando al trasmettitore che aveva all'orecchio "Loki ha intenzione di scatenare Hulk.

Tenete Banner in laboratorio,sto arrivando.

Chiamate anche Fury."

Natasha si fermò "Grazie... per la tua collaborazione."

Fury entrò nella stanza del laboratorio ora illuminata dal Sole "Che cosa fai,signor Stark?"

"Oh...ero qui a pensare la stessa cosa di te."disse Tony.

"Dovreste cercare di localizzare il Tesseract."disse Fury.

"Si,il modello è fissato e siamo alla ricerca della firma gamma."disse Banner appoggiato al vetro dietro Tony "Una volta rilevata sapremo dov'è nel raggio di mezzo miglio."

"Si e riavrai il tuo cubo,niente agitazione."disse Tony "Niente confusione."

Sul video apparvero dei file.

"Cos'è la fase 2?"disse Tony.

Steve mise un cannone dell'Hydra sul tavolo "Quando lo S.H.I.E.L.D. utilizza il cubo per fabbricare armi.

Scusate,il computer era troppo lento per me."

"Rogers,abbiamo raccolto tutto ciò che è relativo al Tesseract..."disse Fury avvicinandosi "Questo non vuol dire che stiamo fabbricando..."

"Scusa,Nick?"disse Tony girando il video "Che cosa mi mentivi?"

Sul video apparve l'immagine di un missile con dentro l'energia del cubo.

"Adesso anche i missili magici?"disse Steve "Mi sbagliavo,direttore.

Il mondo non è cambiato affatto."

Thor e Natasha arrivarono dentro la stanza.

"Lei sapeva niente?"disse Banner.

"Stava pensando di allontanarsi da quest'ambiente dottore?"disse Natasha.

"Io ero a Calcutta,ero già lontano abbastanza."disse Banner.

"Loki la sta manipolando."disse Natasha.

"Invece lei che cosa sta facendo?"disse Banner.

"Non è venuto qui perché le ho sbattuto le ciglia."disse Natasha.

"Si,resto solo perché altrimenti lei diventerebbe piuttosto irritabile."disse Banner che indicò lo schermo"Vorrei sapere perché lo S.H.I.E.L.D. utilizza il Tessercat per fabbricare armi di distruzione di massa."

"Per causa sua."disse Fury indicando Thor.

"Mia?"disse Thor.

"In parte tua,anche se non solo."disse Fury "L'anno scorso questo elementale ha scatenato uno scontro tra rivali che ha raso al suolo una cittadina.

In più ci sono forze immense sulla Terra di cui presumo quasi tutti qui siano informati,che hanno causato danni enormi a partire dagli anni 80,culminati con la distruzione quasi totale di una metropoli l'anno scorso.

Dopo di che,nessuno li ha più visti.

Abbiamo imparato che,oltre a non essere soli,siamo miseramente,ridicolmente inadeguati."

"Gli dei vogliono la pace con il vostro pianeta."disse Thor.

"Si,ma voi non siete l'unico popolo,vero?"disse Nick Fury "E non siete l'unica minaccia.

Il mondo si sta riempiendo di essere fuori dal comune,che non possiamo controllare."

"Come controllate il cubo?"disse Steve.

"Il vostro lavoro con il Tesseract ha attirato qui Loki e i suoi alleati."disse Thor "È un segnale a tutti i regni che la Terra è pronta per nuove forme di guerra più evolute."

"Più evolute?"disse Steve.

"Dovevamo inventarci qualcosa,specie dopo l'anno scorso."disse Fury "Tu ci hai fornito..."

"Il deterrente nucleare."disse Tony "Perché quello calma sempre tutto all'istante."

"Mi ricordi come hai guadagnato la tua fortuna,Stark?"disse Fury.

"Se fabbricasse ancora armi,il signor Stark sarebbe sommerso..."disse Steve.

"Un momento,sono io quello al centro dell'attenzione?"disse Tony.

"Perché?"disse Steve "Non lo sei sempre?"

"Pensavo che i mortali fossero migliorati?"disse Thor.

"Scusa noi siamo venuti da voi e abbiamo fatto saltare tutto in aria?"disse Fury.

"Tratti i tuoi campioni con immensa sfiducia."disse Thor.

"Non sei il mio campione."disse Fury.

"Ragazzi,siete veramente così ingenui,lo S.H.I.E.L.D. controlla potenziali minacce."disse Natasha.

"Davvero?"disse Banner "Capitan Amercia controlla le minacce?"

"Tutti noi."disse Natasha.

"Non è una sua preoccupazione."disse Fury.

La pietra sullo scettro si era illuminata.

"C'è anche la Vedova Nera?"disse Tony "È più pericolosa dello sciame di api impazzite?"

"Stark te lo giuro,un altra battutaccia..."disse Steve.

"È una battutaccia verbale..."disse Tony.

"Meritiamo la giusta considerazione!"disse Thor.

"Signori,per favore."disse Fury.

"Stiamo cercando di impedire una catastrofe."disse Natasha.

"Di che forze stavate parlando prima?"disse Thor "Chi ha attaccato la vostra città?"

"Ah,vuoi dire che tu non ne sai nulla?"disse Fury.

"Assolutamente no."disse Thor.

Un jet dello S.H.I.E.L.D. stava volando tra le nubi e dentro c'era Barton.

"Trasporto 66 per favore confermare codici."disse una voce femminile nel mezzo "Vi ho sul monitor,ma non sul registro giornaliero.

Il vostro carico,passo?"

"Armi e munizioni,passo."disse uno dei piloti.

Gli uomini all'interno si stavano mettendo delle divise nere da agenti S.H.I.E.L.D. con i caschi neri.

Barton aveva una faretra nera sulla schiena,piena di frecce,maglietta nera a maniche corte,2 lacci neri sull'avambraccio destro e una fascia nera sul sinistro,pantaloni scuri e scarpe nere.

Dalla borsa estrasse l'arco.

"Tu parli di controllo,tuttavia cerchi il Caos."disse Thor.

"Beh,è il loro modo di fare."disse Banner "Vi credevate una squadra.

No,no,siamo una mistura chimica che produce il caos.

Siamo...pronti ad esplodere."

"Lei deve allontanarsi."disse Fury.

"Perché non dovrebbe scaricarsi un po'?"disse Tony mettendo la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra di Steve.

Capitan America tolse la mano "Sai benissimo il perché e toglimi di dosso le mani!"

"Oh,ti è venuto per caso qualche livido?"disse Tony.

"Già,sei grosso con l'armatura."disse Capitan America che gli girò intorno,poi si fermò "Tolta quella che cosa sei?"

"Un genio,miliardario,playboy,filantropo."disse Tony.

"Conosco uomini modesti che valgono 10 volte te."disse Steve "Ho visto i filmati.

L'unica cosa per cui combatti è te stesso.

Non sei il tipo votato al sacrificio,che si stende sopra un filo spinato perché gli altri lo scavalchino."

"Io il filo spinato lo taglierei."disse Tony.

"Sempre una via d'uscita."disse Steve "Forse tu non sarai una minaccia,ma ti conviene smetterla di giocare a fare l'eroe."

"Un eroe?"disse Tony "Come te?

Sei un esperimento di laboratorio,Rogers.

Tutto quello che hai di speciale è uscito da un'ampolla."

Barton aprì la rampa del mezzo e scoccò una freccia che virò con il vento,colpì una parte laterale del mezzo,si agganciò ad esso tramite punte di metallo uscite dalla punta e collegate con essa tramite filo metallico.

Sulla punta iniziarono a lampeggiare luci rosse.

"Metti l'armatura."disse Steve "Divertiamoci un po'."

Thor rise "Siete veramente meschini...e ridicoli."

"Si,una vera squadra."disse Banner.

"Agente Romanoff,puoi scortare Banner al suo..."disse Fury.

"Dove?"disse Banner "Ha affittato la mia stanza.

"La cella era solo nel caso..."disse Fury.

"Ne caso un cui aveste dovuto uccidermi,ma non potete,lo so,ci ho provato."disse Banner "Ero depresso,così mi sono sparato in bocca e l'altro a sputato il proiettile.

Così mi sono concentrato sull'andare avanti, sull'aiutare il prossimo,ero bravo..."

Banner pese lo scettro "...poi mi portate in questo circo di fenomeni da baraccone,mettendo tutti a rischio.

Vuole sapere il mio segreto,agente Romanoff?

Vuole sapere come faccio a mantenere a calma?"

Fury e Natasha si prepararono ad estrarre le pistole.

"Dottor Banner...metta giù lo scettro."disse Steve.

Banner si accorse di avere lo scettro in mano e lo posò.

Un segnale partì dallo schermo nella valigia di Tony.

"Beccato."disse Tony.

"Spiacente ragazzi,a quanto pare non vedrete il mio trucchetto."disse Banner andando al video.

"Hai localizzato il Tesseract?"disse Thor.

"Posso raggiungerlo prima degli altri."disse Tony.

"Appartiene ad Asgard,nessun mortale può controllarlo."disse Thor.

"Non andrai da solo!"disse Steve afferrando il braccio sinistro di Tony con il suo.

Tony diede un colpo al braccio di Steve e si liberò "Vuoi fermarmi?"

"Metti l'armatura,lo scopriremo."disse Steve.

"Non ho paura di picchiare un vecchietto."disse Tony.

"Metti l'armatura."disse Steve.

"Non è possibile."disse Banner alzando lo sguardo preoccupato.

Barton cliccò un pulsante sull'arco e la freccia esplose.

Il fuoco raggiunse la stanza dove erano i Vendicatori e tutti furono sbalzati via.

Natasha e Banner sfondarono il vetro e caddero in una zona piena di tubi,cisterne,corridoi e scale.

L'esplosione distrusse una delle turbine.

"Metti l'armatura."disse Steve a terra.

"Si."disse Tony alzandosi.

Per i corridoi era pieno di uomini che correvano e gli allarmi erano tutti scattati.

Fury si mise seduto e parlò al trasmettitore che aveva all'orecchio "Hill!"

"Deflagrazione esterna."disse Hill "Il motore numero 3 è fuori uso."

"Si può riattivare?"disse Fury "Aggiornami."

"La turbina sembra quasi del tutto intatta,ma è impossibile uscire per le riparazioni mentre siamo in aria."disse un uomo ai computer.

"Se ne perdiamo un'altra non lo saremo più."disse Hill "Qualcuno deve andar fuori e riparare quel motore."

"Stark,hai ricevuto?"disse Fury.

"Ci penso io."disse Tony.

"Coulson,avvia chiusura difensiva nel settore detenzione,poi dirigiti all'armeria"disse Fury uscendo dalla stanza"Romanoff?"

Natasha era a terra e cercava di togliere il piede destro da sotto uno dei tubi di metallo.

"Stiamo bene."disse Natasha che vide Banner a terra a faccia in avanti che emanava versi "Stiamo bene,vero?"

Il mezzo era atterrato sulla piattaforma e i soldati di Barton scesero.

Barton indicò la grata di un condotto che era su una placca che usciva leggermente dall'asfalto.

Uno degli uomini gli diede un calcio sfondandola e tutti saltarono dentro.

Barton si calò con una corda "Mantenere il motore inattivo."

"Si,signore."disse uno di loro e un gruppo si allontanò.

"Attendere spegnimento telecamere."disse Clint.

"Ricevuto."disse uno con un altro gruppo.

Steve e Rogers corsero per i corridoio mentre le scintille piovevano dal soffitto,poi passarono tra le casse.

"Motore 3."disse Tony "Ci vediamo la."

Steve corse via e Tony si avviò per un corridoio con delle casse ai lati,delle colonne di cemento,con la parte superiore gialla e una porta blindata in fondo.

Cliccando sul suo schermo portatile le porte si aprirono e l'armatura dentro si accese.

Banner iniziò a contorcersi a terra.

"Dottore?"disse Natasha "Bruce,deve combatterlo.

È questo che Loki vuole...

Andrà tutto bene,mi creda!"

2 uomini arrivarono.

"Siete feriti?"disse uno.

Lei gli fece cenno di allontanars scapparono.

"Andrà tutto bene."disse Natasha "Lo giurò,sulla mia vita...la tirerò fuori da qui e andrà via e non dovrà mai…

Banner si voltò di scatto e parlò con voce disumana "SULLA TUA VITA?"

La pelle di Banner divenne verde,lui si mise in ginocchio e la camicia iniziò a spaccarsi poiché il corpo si stava ingrandendo.

Banner si alzò e cadde da un gradino urlando e ingrandendosi,poi la guardo.

"Bruce..."disse Natasha e lui continuò ad emettere urla disumane e ad ingrandirsi.

Banner fece alcuni passi avanti e divenne Hulk,appoggiando le mani su una cisterna,rompendola e facendo fuoriuscire il gas,urlando.

Era un essere umanoide,alto 3 metri,con la pelle verde,muscolatura imponente,capelli neri e indossava solo i brandelli dei pantaloni che lo coprivano dalla vita fino al ginocchio.

Natasha tolse il piede da sotto i tubi e si alzò,scendendo il gradino.

Hulk voltò la testa verso di lei con furia cieca.

La donna scappò e il mostro le corse dietro urlando.

Natasha salì una scala,lo vide arrivare e spiccò un salto afferrando la ringhiera sopra la scala arrivando al livello superiore.

Hulk colpì la scala con entrambe le braccia,spaccandola,poi la guardò.

Lei fece una capriola,superando un'altra ringhiera e finì sulle grate del soffitto,poi iniziò a correre,mentre Hulk staccava le grate urlando.

Natasha scese una scala dalla parte opposta e si mise a quattro zampe,muovendosi sotto le cisterne.

Loki alzò la testa e sorrise.

"VA SU DI ROTTA 1 8 0!"urlò Fury che corse in sala comando,mettendosi ai computer "SUD

PORTACI VERSO L'ACQUA!"

"Voliamo alla cieca."disse uno degli uomini ai computer "Si sta stabilizzando dopo il cedimento del motore."

"Il Sole sta sorgendo?"disse Fury.

"Si,signore..."disse l'uomo.

"Allora tienilo sulla sinistra!"disse Fury "Facci sorvolare l'acqua.

Un'altra turbina in avaria e precipitiamo."

Degli uomini aprirono una porta a Steve che si precipitò nella zona dello squarcio e si mise sul bordo,tenendosi ad una scaletta,mentre gli altri si allontanavano "STARK!

STARK SONO QUI!"

"Bene."disse Iron Man volando e fermandosi davanti ad una parete piena di rottami e con 4 tubi che andavano verso una serie di placche di metallo allungate verso l'esterno collegate ad una placca circolare "Vediamo che c'è?

Devo rimettere online il sistema di raffreddamento super conduttivo,prima di accedere ai rotori e lavorare sulla rimozione dei detriti."

Iron Man afferrò una placca circolare con entrambe le mani e la rimise dritta,poi indicò Steve con l'indice sinistro "Vai al pannello di controllo del motore e dimmi quali relè sono in posizione di sovraccarico."

Iron Man volò dentro una zona squarciata e buttò giù una perete,volandoci dentro.

Steve spiccò un salto e arrivò su un ponte di metallo spezzato in 2 ed entrò in una stanza,estraendo un cassetto verticale da una parete,vedendo molti circuiti su una placca interna.

"Com'è la situazione?"disse Tony.

"Sembra alimentato da qualche elettricità..."disse Steve.

"Beh,non ti sbagli."disse Iron Man.

Natasha camminò silenziosamente tra le cisterne,con in mano una pistola.

Hulk urlò a squarcia gola vedendola e lei sparò ad un tubo di gas sopra di lui disorientandolo,ma il mostro colpì il tubo rompendolo.

Natasha iniziò a correre in un corridoio con delle grate sul pavimento e delle arcate rettangolari,con delle bombole ai lati.

Hulk le corse dietro trapassando tutte le arcate e facendo uscire scintille dappertutto,sfondando i vetri che lo separavano dagli oggetti e facendo cadere i blocchi di bombole.

Hulk la raggiunse alla fine del corridoio,dandole un colpo con l'avambraccio sinistro e mandandola contro una parete.

Hulk andò a sbattere contro un muro,poi si avvicinò e stava per colpirla ancora.

Thor gli saltò addoss sfondarono una parete.

I 2 rotolarono in una stanza enormemente lunga,con dentro molti jeet e casse di metallo di varia misura,oltre che macchine e altri mezzi.

Il personale fuggì.

I 2 si rialzarono.

Hulk ruggì e sferrò un sinistro,Thor lo evitò e sferrò un destro al volto,facendolo girare su se stesso.

Thor si abbassò evitando il braccio destro.

Hulk colpì dall'alto verso il basso con il braccio destro e Thor lo parò con l'avambraccio sinistro,afferrandolo anche con la mano destra e restando chinato.

"Non siamo noi i tuoi nemici,Banner!"disse Thor "Prova a pensare!"

Thor si rialzò e Hulk gli sferrò un sinistro al volto che lo mandò contro delle cassee rettangolari di metallo che vennero trapassate.

Iron Man usò i propulsori per spaccare una grata di in condotto circolare,che conduceva ad una zona distrutta.

"Ok,Stark,i relee sono a sposto."disse Steve rimettendo il cassetto nel muro "La prossima mossa?"

"Anche se sgombro i rotori,non ripartirà senza un avviamento a spinta."disse Tony "Vedo se posso farlo io."

"Se prende il via ti ridurrà in brandelli."disse Steve "L'unità di controllo del rotore può invertire la polarità e disattivare la levitazione magnetica…"

"Parla meno difficile."disse Steve.

"Vedi quella leva rossa?"disse Tony.

Steve guardò una leva che sporgeva sulla parete da dove era partito.

"Rallenterà i rotori e mi permetterà di uscire."disse Tony"Aspetta il mio ordine."

Steve spiccò un salto e arrivò dalla parte opposta.

Thor fu scagliato contro una pila di casse e poi rotolò a terra,restando chinato e sorridendo,poi allungò la mano destra verso l'esterno.

Hulk corse verso di lui,il martello arrivò nella sua mano,trapassando le casse,il dio si alzò e gli diede una martellata al mento,mandandolo contro un jet identico a quello usato da Barton.

Hulk si alzò ringhiando,poi afferrò un'ala e la scagliò contro di lui,che si chinò all'indietro correndo e l'ala trapassò una jeep militare,poi Thor scagliò il martello.

Hulk afferrò il martello con la mano sinistra e venne trascinato via urlando e cadde a terra.

Il mostro provò a sollevare il martello e non ci riuscì,così si mise in piedi e lo afferrò con tutte e 2 le mani,tirando talmente tanto che i piedi stavano spaccando il pavimento.

Thor spiccò un salto e gli diede una ginocchiata destra sul mento,raccolse il martello,gli andò alle spalle e gli mise il manico dell'arma sul collo.

Il mostro urlò,si dimenò e spiccò un salto.

Fury cliccò su uno schermo e parlò a Hill"Prendi un reparto dell'area Hangar."

Hill vide una bomba che era stata lanciata a terra.

"GRANATA!"urlò Hill che afferrò un uomo,saltand caddero oltre la ringhiera evitando un'esplosione.

Fury estrasse la pistola e si mise ai lati della porta,mentre gli uomini armati si avvicinavano.

Fury afferrò il fucile del secondo con la mano sinistra e diede una gomitata al viso,poi usò il fucile per sparare all'altro,gettò a terra il primo,diede un calcio al secondo che si stava rialzando,afferrò il fucile dell'altro che si rialzava e gli diede un calcio al volto.

Un terzo arrivò alla porta,ma Hill gli sparò.

La donna aveva un taglio sul sopracciglio destro.

Coulson camminava in una stanza piena zeppa di armi in scompartimenti sulle pareti.

Una voce parlò agli altoparlanti nella stanza "Violazione del perimetro.

Nemico con equipaggiamento S.H.I.E.L.D.

Controllo postazioni."

Sulla parete davanti a lui c'erano 2 porte di metallo chiuse e un pannello accanto su cui lui mise il pollice.

Hulk sfondò un pavimento,andando a sbattere contro il soffitto e poi i 2 finirono a terra e Hulk afferrò Thor.

Fury era dietro una ringhiera e sparava,come anche Hill da un'altra parte.

"Abbiamo Hulk e Thor al livello 4."disse la voce all'alto parlante.

"SIGNORE HULK!"urlò Hill "DOBBIAMO RIUSCIRE A FERMARLO!"

"Attira la sua attenzione."disse Fury.

"Veicolo 6.0. procedere e attaccare il nemico."disse Hill "Non avvicinarti troppo!"

Un jet si avvicinò all'apertura sulla parte inferiore del mezzo.

"Bersaglio acquisito."disse il pilota.

Hulk gettò a terra Thor,su una scrivania di metallo che venne piegata del tutto al centro,poi lo afferrò e lo scagliò contro una parete.

"Bersaglio attaccato."disse il pilota.

Il jet fece fuoco con le mitragliatrici e i proiettili rimbalzarono sulla schiena di Hulk che urlò,mentre Thor si gettava fuori dalla stanza.

"BERSAGLIO ARRABBIATO!"urlò il pilota "BERSAGLIO ARRABBIATO!"

Hulk spiccò un salto e afferrò il mezzo sul muso.

Il jet iniziò a roteare su se stesso,poi Hulk andò sulla parte posteriore del mezzo ed iniziò a farlo a pezzi con i pugni.

"ESPULSIONE!"urlò il pilota che tirò una leva e il suo sedile venne scagliato fuori dal mezzo,ma Hulk lo afferrò e lo tirò via.

Il paracadute dell'uomo si aprì e il mezzo esplose,scagliando il mostro nel vuoto.

Iron Man fece uscire un laser dal dorso della sua mano destra e tagliò una parte della spranga che era incastrato nella turbina,poi ci saltò sopra e la placca si spezzò e cadde si sotto.

Iron Man usò i propulsori per restare a mezz'aria.

Degli uomini arrivarono nella zona dello squarcio e Steve li vide da uno dei ponti superiori.

Uno degli uomini lanciò una granata verso la zona dei pannelli di controllo,ma Steve spiccò un salto,colpì la bomba che esplose in aria,fuori dal mezzo,e finì sulla grata,poi spiccò un salto e colpì l'uomo atterrando,poi diede un calcio all'arma del secondo e un calcio al petto,scagliandolo via,afferrò il primo e lo gettò fuori dal mezzo.

Un terzo arrivò all'entrata e sparò,Steve raccolse l'arma del primo e la scagliò contro l'altro che si spostò e l'arma colpì un pannello sulla parete mandando scintille.

Steve spiccò un salto e arrivò al ponte superiore afferrando l'arma del secondo uomo e iniziando a sparare.

Fury sparò ad un altro uomo che era nel corridoio,da dietro la ringhiera della sala comando "Non stanno venendo qui,allora che..."

Barton scagliò una freccia esplosiva dall'arco e fece scoppiare una parete scagliando via 2 uomini,poi colpì un computer provocando un'esplosione,poi scagliò una freccia su un computer accanto a delle prese.

Fury sparò e lui si nascose nei condotti.

Dalla freccia uscirono due spinotti che si collegarono alle prese e una seconda turbina del mezzo smise di funzionare.

"Il motore si sta spegnendo."disse la voce all'alto parlante.

Il mezzo iniziò a precipitare.

"Siamo in discesa incontrollata!"disse quello calvo ai computer "Discesa incontrollata!"  
"Signore abbiamo perso l'alimentazione del motore 1."disse un altro.

"Ha fatto fuori i nostri sistemi,è diretto al livello detenzione."disse Fury "Qualcuno mi riceve?"

Natasha era raggomitolata in un angolo,terrorizzata e tremante "Sono l'agente Romanoff...ricevuto."

"Stark,perdiamo quota."disse Fury.

Iron Man volò nella seconda turbina,mise le mani su una delle pale all'interno e mandò i propulsori dei piedi al massimo,facendola girare.

Steve continuò a sparare,poi indietreggiò evitando i colpi,scivolò e cadde di fuori da mezzo,ma afferrò un cavo.

Thor arrivò alla stanza dove era la gabbia di Loki e lo vide aprire la porta "NOOO!"

Thor corse contro Loki che si mise in guardia, gli saltò addosso e ci passò attraverso finendo nella gabbia che venne chiuse.

Il Loki davanti alla pota svanì e quello vero apparve davanti alla gabbia con le braccia dietro la schiena.

"Possibile che tu ancora non abbia imparato?"disse Loki.

Barton camminò su un ponte di metallo nel mezzo e Naasha gli apparve dietro.

Lui incoccò la freccia e si voltò,lei afferrò l'arco con entrambe le mani e lui scoccò la freccia mancandola.

Lei ruotò l'arma,mettendogli il braccio destro dietro la schiena,lui però le diede una gomitata con il braccio sinistro,facendola indietreggiare,poi si voltò tentando di colpirla con l'estremità dell'arco,ma senza successo,lei ruotò su se stessa e gli diede un calcio destro al volto,facendolo indietreggiare,poi lei si infilò sotto un tubo,lui si accucciò,lei gli sbucò davanti dalla parte opposta e gli diede un calcio al ventre.

Lui indietreggiò e incoccò una freccia,lei afferrò una delle colonne di metallo del ponte e la usò per ruotare il suo corpo a mezz'aria e atterrare sul ponte accanto evitando la freccia,poi anche Barton saltò sul ponte accanto e cercò di colpirla con l'arco,ma lei si abbassò,evitò un altro colpo,parò il terzo con l'avambraccio sinistro,poi usò entrami gli avambracci per parare un colpo al volto,ma la corda dell'arco arrivò sulla parte interna degli avambracci,Barton tirò l'arma e poi glie la diede sugli avambracci,la spinse sulla ringhiera,lei gli diede un calcio sulla gamba e un colpo con l'avambraccio destro al volto,liberandosi dell'arco,ruotando su se stessa ed estraendo un coltello.

Anche Barton estrasse il coltello.

Thor corse contro il vetro e lo colpì con il martello provocando delle crepe.

Uno dei bracci che sostenevano la gabbia si staccò.

Loki rise e andò al computer "I mortali ci ritengono immortali.

Vogliamo verificarlo?"

L'uomo che era con lui venne colpito alla schiena da Culson e cadde a terra.

Coulson aveva un fucile con un cannone in cima fatto da circonferenze e tra di esse c'era energia gialla "Per favore indietro."

Loki indietreggiò.

"Ti piace?"disse Coulson "Abbiamo lavorato sul prototipo dopo che hai mandato il Distruttore.

Siamo riusciti ad immagazzinare l'energia spirituale dentro l'arma.

Neanch'io so cosa faccia.

Vogliamo verificarlo?"

Loki apparve dietro la schiena di Coulson e lo trafisse con lo scettro.

"NOOOOO!"urlò Thor mettendo l'avambraccio sinistro sul vetro.

Il Loki davanti ai computer svanì.

Coulson cadde a terra e rimase seduto appoggiato ad un muro.

Loki si avvicinò ai comandi e premette dei tasti,aprendo le placche sotto la scatola,poi premette un pulsante facendo cadere la scatola.

Natasha parò il coltello con l'avambraccio destro,poi diede un calcio al ventre,parò di nuovo l'arma e gli diede un pugno al volto,gli piegò il braccio tentando di spezzarlo,lui tirò il coltello nell'altra mano e lei si abbassò evitando il colpo,lui la spinse contro una colonna e lei gli morse l'avambraccio,lo piegò in avanti,fece una capriola passandogli sotto l'ascella e tendo il braccio,arrivandogli alle spalle e lo spinse contro una delle spranghe orizzontali del ponte,facendogli sbattere il cranio.

Lui si mise in ginocchio "Natasha..."

Lei gli diede un pugno al volto e lui svenne.

Thor rotolò nella gabbia,poi si mise con i piedi su un vetro e volò verso una parete con il martello davanti a se,ma la gabbia si schiantò su degli scogli.

Thor uscì dalle macerie e andò a schiantarsi nei campi.

Il martello gli sfuggì di mano e fece diversi crateri e anche lui rotolò diverse volte.

Loki chiuse le placche sotto la gabbia.

"Tu sarai sconfitto."disse Coulson e Loki si fermò,voltandosi.

"Davvero?"disse Loki.

"È nella tua natura."disse Coulson.

"I vostri eroi sono disseminati,la vostra fortezza fluttuante sta precipitando...quale sarebbe il mio discapito?"disse Loki avvicinandosi.

"Manchi di convinzione."disse Coulson.

"Non credo di essere..."disse Loki.

Dal cannone di Coulson uscì un raggio giallo che prese Loki al petto,lo mandò contro una parete che cedette e Loki rotolò sul pavimento.

"Ecco che cosa fa..."disse Couson.

Fury era ad uno dei computer e controllava la velocità della turbina.

Il mezzo continuava ad abbassarsi,poi Iron Man mandò i propulsori al massimo e il mezzo si risollevò.

"Capitano,la leva."disse Iron Man.

"UN MOMENTO!"urlò Steve appeso al cavo

"La leva!"urlò Tony "Ora!"

Steve riuscì ad arrivare alla grata e l'uomo tentò di colpirlo sparandogli.

Iron Man lasciò l'elica e finì con la schiena su quella dietro di lui,poi finì nello spazio tra una serie di eliche e l'altra e venne colpito in continuazione.

"AIUTO!"urlò Iron Man

Steve tirò la leva e lui riuscì ad uscire e si tenne fermo a mezz'aria con i propulsori che cominciavano ad avere problemi.

La corazza era piena di parti scheggiate e aveva uno squarcio verticale sul pettorale sinistro.

Steve si rialzò e Iron Man volò contro l'uomo che gli sparava,atterrandogli addosso e uccidendolo.

Le luci della visiera si spensero.

Loki salì su un jet dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e andò via sorridendo.

Fury trovò Coulson a terra e si chinò prendendo l'arma e spostandola.

"Scusi capo."disse Coulson "Il dio se l'è squagliata."

"Rimani sveglio."disse Fury"Occhi su di me."

"No,timbro il cartellino e me ne vado in pensione definitiva."disse Coulson.

"Opzione non valida."disse Fury.

"Tutto a posto capo."disse Coulson "Quella squadra non funzionerà mai,se loro non avranno qualcosa...qualcosa da..."

Coulson morì sul posto.

Fury abbassò la testa,si alzò appoggiandosi alla ringhiera e poi parlò alla trasmittente

sull'orecchio"L'agente Coulson è stato colpito."

"È in arrivo una squadra medica."disse uno in sala comando.

"È già qui."disse Fury "È deceduto."

Poco dopo Fury era in piedi davanti al tavolo circolare a cui erano seduti Stark e Steve.

Steve indossava una maglietta azzurra aderente e i pantaloni e gli stivali del costume.

Stark indossava una maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Steve era seduto composto,mentre Stark era voltato verso l'esterno con il braccio destro sul tavolo.

"Erano nella giacca di Phil Coulson."disse Fury mettendo le figurine di Capitan America insanguinate sul tavolo davanti a Steve "Non ha avuto il tempo di fartele autografare."

Steve ne prese una in mano.

"Siamo ad un punto morto quassù."disse Fury "Il sistema comunicazioni,la localizzazione del cubo...Banner,Thor...non ho nulla per voi.

Ho perso il mio unico occhio buono.

Dovevo aspettarmelo.

Si,avevamo intenzione di costruire un arsenale con il Tesseract.

Ma non ho mai scommesso tutto su quello,perché puntavo su qualcosa di più grosso."

Fury mise le mani sullo schienale di una delle sedie "C'era un'idea.

Stark ne è informato.

Si chiamava progetto Avengers.

La nostra idea era di mettere insieme un gruppo di persone eccezionali,sperando che lo diventassero ancora di più...e che lavorassero insieme quando ne avremmo avuto bisogno...per combattere quelle battaglie per noi insostenibili.

Phil Coulson è morto credendo fortemente in quell'idea.

Negli eroi..."

Stark si alzò e poi andò via.

"Beh...ormai questa è un'idea sorpassata."disse Fury.

Thor camminò per i campi e vide il suo martello a terra,allungò la mano destra verso di esso,ma poi non lo prese.

Banner si svegliò su un cumulo di macerie e mattoni dentro una grande fabbrica abbandonata.

Poco distante dal cratere c'era un guardiano anziano "Sei caduto dal cielo."

Banner si mise seduto "Ho fatto male a qualcuno?"

"Non c'è nessuno a cui fare del male qui."disse l'uomo "Però hai spaventato a morte alcuni piccioni."

"Fortuna."disse Banner.

"Oh,solo una buona mira."disse l'uomo "Eri sveglio quando sei caduto."

"Tu c'eri?"disse Banner.

"Ho visto tutto,attraverso il soffitto."disse l'uomo che gli tirò dei pantaloni "Eri grosso,verde e con le chiappe al vento.

Tieni.

Non ti sarebbero mai entrati se non fossi tornato a dimensioni normali."

"Grazie."disse Banner.

"Sei un alieno?"disse l'uomo.

"Cosa?"disse Banner.

"Vieni dallo spazio?"disse l'uomo "Un alieno?"

"No."disse Banner mettendosi i pantaloni.

"Beh,allora figliolo...tu non stai bene."disse Banner.

"Già..."disse Banner.

Barton era legato ad un lettino,con Natasha seduta vicino e si sforzava di restare lucido.

"Clint?"disse Natasha "Vedrai che ti riprenderai."

"Si,davvero?"disse Clint "Ne sei sicura.

Non ho molto tempo.

Devo respingerlo."

Natasha andò al comodino e prese un bicchiere d'acqua "Devi ristabilirti,ci vorrà un po'."

"Tu non capisci."disse Clint "Qualcuno ti ha mai preso il cervello per giocarci?

Te lo svuota e lo riempie con qualcos'altro?

Ti sei mai sentita annientata?"

"Mi è successo,lo sai."disse Natasha.

"Perché sono tornato?"disse Barton "Come l'hai cacciato via?"

"Ricalibratura cognitiva."disse lei sedendosi accanto a lui"Con un forte colpo alla testa."

"Grazie."disse Barton e lei lo slegò "Natasha...sai quanti agenti ho..."

"No...non darti colpe che non hai,Clint."disse Natasha "È stato Loki.

Si tratta... di mostri e magia,non siamo mai addestrati per questo."

"Loki è fuggito?"disse Barton.

"Si."disse Natasha "E tu non sai dov'è?"

"Non dovevo saperlo."disse Barton e lei si alzò "Non l'ho chiesto."

Barton si mise seduto prendendo il suo bicchiere"Però farà velocemente la sua mossa.

Oggi."

Natasha guardò fuori dal vetro sulla porta poi si voltò "Noi dobbiamo fermarlo."

"Ah si...noi chi?"disse Barton.

"Non lo so."disse Natasha "Chiunque sia rimasto."

"Beh,se...se contrassi con una freccia l'orbita oculare di Loki dormirei più tranquillo."disse Barton.

Lei si sedette accanto a lui.

"Ora ti riconosco."disse Natasha.

"E tu invece?"disse Clint "Sei una spia,non un soldato...e ti stai infilando in una guerra.

Perché?

Che cosa ti ha fatto Loki?"

"Niente."disse Natasha "È solo..."

"Natasha?"disse Clint.

"Sono compromessa."disse lei "Ho una nota rossa sul registro.

Voglio cancellarla."

Banner stava indossando una camicia grigia.

"Allora...qual'era?"disse il guardiano.

"Scusi."disse Banner.

"Quello grosso diventa piccolo o quello piccolo diventa grande."disse il guardiano

"All'inizio pensavo di essere io...ma ora non ne sono più tanto sicuro."disse Banner.

"Hai un posto dove andare?"disse Banner.

"Stark Tower."disse Banner.

Stark era dentro la stanza dove era morto Coulson insieme a Steve.

I 2 erano su corridoi opposti."

"Era sposato?"disse Steve con le braccia incrociate ed appoggiato ad una ringhiera.

"No."disse Stark "Frequentava... una violoncellista.

Credo."

"Mi dispiace."disse Steve "Sembrava una brava persona."

"Un idiota."disse Tony.

"Perché?"disse Steve "Perché credeva?"

"Per aver affrontato Loki."disse Stark.

"Stava facendo il suo lavoro."disse Steve.

"Ah...era una cosa più grande di lui,doveva aspettare."disse Stark "Avrebbe..."

"A volte non c'è una via d'uscita."disse Steve avvicinandosi.

"Certo."disse Tony "Già sentito."

"È la prima volta che perdi un soldato?"disse Steve.

"Noi non siamo soldati."disse Tony voltandosi verso di lui "Non marcio al suono del fischietto di Fury."

"Neanche io."disse Steve "Si è sporcato le mani di sangue così come Loki,ma dobbiamo guardare avanti e portare a termine la missione."

Tony guardò la macchia di sangue sulla parete dov'era Coulson.

"A Loki occorre una fonte d'energia."disse Steve "Se riusciamo..."

"Il livello personale."disse Tony.

"Non è questo il punto."disse Steve.

"È questo il punto."disse Stark "È ciò che Loki vuole.

Ci ha colpiti tutti qui ,perché?"

"Per dividerci."disse Steve.

"Dividi et impera,si..."disse Tony "Certo,ma...sa che deve eliminarci per vincere,giusto?

È questo che lui vuole.

Vuole sconfiggerci e vuole essere visto mentre lo fa.

Vuole un pubblico."

"Esatto,così come ha fatto a Stoccarda."disse Steve e Tony fece alcuni passi.

"Si..."disse Tony "Era la prova generale e questa...questa è la prima e Loki è una diva a tutti gli effetti.

Vuole parate,vuole fiori,vuole...un monumento costruito in cielo con il suo nome sopra…

Figlio di puttana."

Sul tetto della Stark Tower c'era lo strumento con dentro il Tessercat con la cupola diretta verso l'alto.

L'oggetto era collegato ad un portatile su una colonna di metallo e Selvin lo stava completando.

Steve aprì la porta dove erano Natasha e Clint e ora aveva tutto il costume,tranne la maschera.

"È ora di andare."disse Steve.

"Dove?"disse Natasha accanto alla branda vuota.

"Te lo dico per strada."disse Steve "Sai pilotare un jet?"

"Io si."disse Clint uscendo dal bagno.

"Hai ancora un'armatura?"disse Steve.

"Si."disse Clint.

"Allora indossala."disse Steve andando via.

Indossò una tuta aderente che era viola sul petto e sulla pancia e nera ai fianchi.

Questa tuta arrivava fino all'altezza della vita.

Il braccio sinistro aveva la parte esterna della spalla e del braccio neri,la parte interna viola.

Il braccio destro era scoperto dal bicipite in poi e aveva un bracciale di gomma nera che copriva l'avambraccio collegato ad un guanto che lasciava scoperto il pollice e il mignolo.

Aveva i pantaloni neri e gli stivali neri.

Sulla schiena aveva una faretra nera con dentro delle frecce dello stesso colore e un arco nero nella mano sinistra.

Thor raccolse il martello e Steve prese lo scudo.

Natasha aveva indossavo un braccialetto fatto di proiettili e con un pulsante sotto che una volta premuto illumino i proiettili in alcune parti di energia azzurra.

Il bracciale era collegato a 2 fili che andavano sul dorso della mano,terminanti con una sferetta ciascuno.

I fili si illuminarono e le sferette mandarono scariche elettriche.

Stark era ad un tavolo e usava una fiamma ossidrica sull'interno del casco che si riaccese.

Thor allungò il martello in aria e un fulmine colpì l'arma generando un tornado e formandogli la corazza argentata a scaglie sulle braccia e il mantello.

La corazza si formava dalle scariche elettriche che gli colpivano le braccia.

Tony indossò l'arma.

Steve e gli altri 2 camminarono nell'hangar.

Capitan Amercica aveva anche la maschera e lo scudo sul braccio sinistro.

I 3 salirono a bordo di uno dei jet dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il pilota si voltò e li vide "Non siete autorizzati a stare qui."

"Figliolo...per favore."disse Steve.

Fury era su un vetro circolare sul pavimento e guardava le figurine di Coulson.

Hill lo raggiunse "Signore?"

"Agente Hill."disse Fury.

Lei incrociò le braccia "Quelle figurine...erano nell'armadietto di Coulson.

Non nella sua giacca."

"Dovevano essere motivati."disse Fury che vide il jet allontanarsi.

"Partenza non autorizzata."disse la voce agli altoparlanti.

"Lo hanno trovato."disse Fury "Rimetti in funzione il sistema comunicazioni a qualunque costo.

Non voglio perderli di vista."

Iron Man volò verso la Stark Tower anche se la corazza perdeva colpi.

Arrivato in cima vide Selvig e la cupola del macchinario iniziò a roteare.

Il cubo era a mezz'aria in uno spazio tra il macchinario e la cupola.

"Signore,ho spento il reattore ARK,ma il dispositivo si sta già auto alimentando."disse la voce di J.A.R.V.I.S. nella corazza.

"Lo spenga,dottor Selvin."disse Tony.

"È troppo tardi!"disse Selvin ridendo "Non può fermarsi ora.

Vuole farci vedere qualcosa!

Un nuovo universo."

"Va bene."disse Tony che usò i propulsori delle mani per lanciare due raggi arancioni sull'oggetto che però incontrarono una barriera di energia azzurra che provocò un'onda d'urto facendo svenire Selvin e scagliando via Iron Man.

"Signore,la barriera è energia pura."disse J.A.R.V.I.S. "È inviolabile."

"Si,l'ho capito."disse Iron Man guardando in basso e vedendo Loki sulla terrazza inferiore "Piano B."

Iron Man atterrò.

"Signore,il MARK 7 non è completato."disse J.A. .S.

"Lascia stare le cromatura,mi serve ora."disse Tony e le braccia meccaniche tolsero la corazza.

Tony entrò nell'appartamento e Loki passò dalla parte opposta.

"Ti prego,dimmi che farai appello alla mia umanità."disse Loki.

"Ah,in realtà intendo minacciarti."disse Tony che era su un corridoio sopra elevato e si apprestava a scendere le scale.

Loki rise e indicò il puntò dov'era atterrato con lo scettro "Avresti dovuto indossare l'armatura."

"Si,ha fatto qualche chilometro di troppo e tu... hai la bacchetta del destino."disse Tony scendendo le scale.

Loki guardò lo scettro ridendo.

"Ti va un drink?"disse Tony.

Loki fece una risatina "Perdere tempo,non cambierà niente."

"No,no."disse Tony dietro in bancone liquori "Minaccio.

Niente drink?

Sicuro?

Io lo prendo."

Loki andò alle vetrate "I chitauri stanno arrivando.

Nulla può cambiare."

Loki si voltò verso di lui "Cosa dovrei temere?"

"I Vendicatori."disse Tony versandosi da bere.

Loki rimase confuso.

"Ci facciamo chiamare così."disse Stark "Una specie di squadra...gli eroi più forti della terra,roba simile..."

"Si...li ho conosciuti."disse Loki sorridendo.

"Già."disse Tony "Ci mettiamo un po' a riscaldarci,questo te lo concedo,ma facciamo la conta dei presenti:c'è tuo fratello,il semi dio..."

Tony si mise un orologio con una placca che emanava luci rosse al posto delle lancette,preso da sotto il banco,insieme ad un altro uguale,mentre Loki si voltava"...un super soldato,una leggenda vivente che vive nella leggenda,un uomo con grossi problemi a gestire la propria rabbia,un paio di assassini provetti e tu...bell'imposto...sei riuscito a far incazzare tutti quanti."

"Era questo il piano."disse Loki.

"Beh,non è un granché."disse Tony che prese il bicchiere avvicinandosi "Quando verranno...e lo faranno...verranno per te."

"Ho un esercito."disse Loki.

"Noi un Hulk."disse Tony.

"Il bestione non si era perso?"disse Loki.

"Ti sfugge il punto,non c'è nessun trono."disse Tony "Non esiste una versione in cui tu ne uscirai trionfante.

Forse verrà il tuo esercito e forse sarà troppo forte per noi,ma ricadrà su di te.

Se non riusciremo a proteggere la Terra,stai pur certo che la vendicheremo."

Loki si avvicinò con aria irata "E come potranno i tuoi amici,pensare a me,mentre combattono te?"

Loki gli mise lo scettro sul reattore del petto,ma l'energia non entro nel congegno di metallo.

Loki tentò ancora "Di solito funziona."

"Può capitare di fare cilecca."disse Tony "Sai,non è così raro.

Una volta su 5..."

Loki lo afferrò per la gola e lo scagliò a terra,verso le finestre.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. quando vuoi."disse Tony alzandosi.

Loki gli mise la mano destra sul collo "Vi piegherete tutti al mio cospetto!"

"AVVIA!"urlò Tony e una porta sulla parete di aprì "AVVIA!"

Loki lo sollevò,lo scagliò contro il vetro e lo fece cadere la palazzo,poi si voltò e fu mandato a terra da una corazza chiusa a cilindro con un reattore circolare.

L'oggetto sfondò una finestra e dal dorso uscirono dei puntatori laser che andarono sull'orologio di Stark,poi il cilindro si aprì e formò una corazza identica alla precedente,anche se più massiccia.

Stark attivò i propulsori e volò verso la finestra dove era Loki "C'è anche un altro che hai fatto incazzare…

Si chiamava Phil."

Loki allungò lo scettro,ma Iron Man lo colpì con i propulsori delle mani,mandandolo a terra.

La cupola della macchina girò velocemente e dal buco al centro uscì un raggio azzurro che arrivò a centinai di metri di altezza aprì un portale dai bordi azzurri.

I chitauri erano su dei mezzi allungati,senza il tetto,con una parte frontale che aveva una punta fatta di molte placche d'oro,una protuberanza che andava all'indietro e si apriva in cima e uno dei chitauri ci appoggiava le spalle,muovendo il mezzo.

Sotto la parte principale aveva 4 placche allungate dirette verso l'esterno d'oro,con la parte superiore a cupola.

Dalla parte davanti uscivano anche 2 placche allungate all'indietro,orizzontali e un pavimento d'oro che si curvava in basso,poco dopo il pilota,poi c'era una placca larga dove c'erano 3 chitauri in alcuni casi e in altri casi 1.

La placca posteriore aveva due placche d'oro che andavano verso l'alto,verso il pilota e avevano la parte finale,più larga di quella iniziale.

La punta era piatta e la parte laterale bassa diventava piatta,poco dopo la punta,mentre la parte laterale alta manteneva il suo spessore.

Le navette di diressero verso la spaccatura ed iniziarono ad uscire a decine.

"Giusto."disse Iron Man "L'esercito."

Iron Man volò verso l'alto,mentre i chitauri iniziavano a sparare proiettili laser azzurri sia dalle pistole fuse con le braccia sia dai fucili.

Iron Man evitò un colpo,ruotando,poi distrusse una delle astronavi con il propulsore destro,ruotò dalla parte opposta,sparò un altro raggio,ruotò a sinistra evitando una delle navette e allungò la mano,ma la corazza venne colpita al petto.

Le placche sulle spalle si aprirono e furono sparati fuori decine di missili che distrussero buona parte delle navette.

Molte delle navette riuscirono a scendere verso le strade ed iniziarono a fare fuoco distruggendo tutto e a capovolgere le macchine con le esplosioni.

La cameriera al bar prese alcuni clienti e li portò nel negozio,mentre gli alieni sparavano,poi si affacciò alle vetrate e vide i chitauri che bombardavano dei palazzi.

Loki materializzò l'elmo e il mantello e si mise il cima al ponte sulla torre dove Iron Man era atterrato e spalancò le braccia,mentre i chitauri facevano fuoco.

Le strade erano piene di crateri e i palazzi cominciavano ad avere dei buchi.

L'Estraneo,tra gli asteroidi,alzò la testa e si mise in contatto telepatico con

Loki.

"Il mio tempo è giunto."disse Loki.

"Resistenza."disse l'Estraneo.

"Sono pochi e deboli."disse Loki "Li farete a pezzi."

"E con i resti costruisci un trono."disse l'Estraneo.

"Agghiacciante."disse Loki e l'Estraneo sorrise.

Thor atterrò su uno dei corridoio sotto il ponte "LOKI!

SPEGNI IL TESSERACT O LO DISTRUGGERÒ!"

"Non puoi."disse Loki indicandolo con lo scettro e sorridendo malignamente "Non c'è modo di fermarlo.

C'è soltanto...la guerra!"

"Così sia."disse Thor.

Loki urlò e spiccò un saltò cercando di colpirlo con lo scettro,ma Thor si spostò e ferrò un colpo con il martello,ma Loki mise lo scettro davanti a se parando il colpo con il manico.

Thor fece alcuni passi indietro e Loki cercò di colpirlo con lo scettro da destra a sinistra,ma l'altro si abbassò,Loki,mise lo scettro sulla schiena,afferrandolo con entrambe le mani,puntando la punta verso il fratello e facendo uscire un raggio azzurro che fu parato dal martello,poi roteò lo scettro in avanti e cercò di colpire il fratello,ma Thor colpì l'arma con il martello,abbassando la punta dello scettro verso il pavimento e il raggio azzurro fece esplodere una parte della torre,facendo cadere la lettera "K" sul tetto di un palazzo.

Dei civili corsero per le strade distrutte,mentre la polizia fermava le auto.

Il jet con dentro Steve,Barton e Natasha volò verso la torre.

"Stark siamo a ore 3,diretti a nord-est."disse Natasha.

"Vi siete fermati a fare uno spuntino?"disse Tony "Andate sulla Park così ve li presento."

Iron Man volò verso il basso con diverse astronavi dietro.

Loki roteò su se stesso e ferrò il colpo a Thor che parò lo scettro con il martello.

Iron Man fece una virata tra i palazzi e una delle astronavi si schiantò su una parete esplodendo.

Il jet era su una strada perpendicolare e fece uscire la mitragliatrice da sotto il muso e distrusse diverse astronavi,poi si diresse verso la cima del grattacielo.

"Signore,ne arrivano altri."disse la voce di J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Bene,teniamoli impegnati."disse Stark.

Il jet continuava a distruggere i mezzi e poi si fermò davanti al luogo dove c'erano i 2 dei.

Thor sferrò un colpo con il martello da destra a sinistra,ma Loki si chinò all'indietro,poi gli afferrò la testa e la fece sbattere contro una ringhiera di vetro frantumandola.

"Nat?"disse Barton.

"Lo vedo."disse Natasha.

Loki gettò a terra Thor,mentre il mezzo iniziava a fare fuoco e lanciò il raggio azzurro dallo scettro,colpendo una delle eliche.

Il jet iniziò a precipitare.

Thor lo guardò con rabbia,mettendosi la mano sinistra sulla pancia,poi gli saltò addosso e gli diede un pugno al volto,poi un secondo sinistro,un colpo al fianco,3 colpi al voltò,un al petto e uno al volto.

Steve si aggrappò al soffitto del mezzo,che sorvolò dei palazzi,andò a sbattere una delle ali su 2 grattacieli e di schiantò in strada,strisciando a terra.

La rampa posteriore si aprì,Steve prese lo scud scesero avvicinandosi alla torre che era in fondo alla strada.

"Dobbiamo tornare lassù!"disse Steve correndo.

Arrivati davanti ad un edificio rettangolare bianco,sulla strada sopraelevata,si fermarono sentendo un ruggito e guardarono il portale da cui uscì uno degli enormi serpenti volanti.

L'essere passò vicino alla strada e ruppe una statua dell'edificio rettangolare con le punte laterali.

Dal corpo del mostrò saltarono fuori decine di chitauri che si aggrapparono ad i palazzi strusciando con le mani o sfondando le finestre,prendendo i fucili dalla schiena e facendo fuoco.

"Stark l'hai visto?"disse Capitan America.

"Si,ma ancora non ci credo."disse Iron Man volando ai lati del mostro che iniziò a danneggiare i palazzi con le spine di metallo laterali "Dov'è Banner?

È già arrivato?"

"Banner?"disse Steve.

"Tienimi informato."disse Tony "J.A.R.V.I.S. trova un punto vulnerabile."

Thor aveva afferrato Loki con la mano sinistra e teneva il manico del martello sul suo collo"Guarda bene!"

Loki guardò la città che aveva molti palazzi con dei buchi e le strade piene di fiamme e macerie.

"GUARDATI INTORNO!"urlò Thor "Pensi che questa follia cesserà con il tuo regno?"

"È troppo tardi."disse Loki "È troppo tardi per fermarlo."

"No,possiamo farlo,insieme."disse Thor.

Loki sorrise,materializzò un pugnale da dell'energia verde e pugnalando Thor ad un fianco.

Thor fece cadere il martello a terra e si mise in ginocchio.

"Sentimentale."disse Loki ridendo.

Thor urlò,lo aggredì,gli afferrò le corna dell'elmo con le mani e gli diede un calcio alla schiena,mandandolo contro una ringhiera di vetro e facendolo cadere,poi lo afferrò lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra.

Loki rotolò via e si gettò dal palazzo cadendo su una delle astronavi,mettendosi al comando e altri chitauri lo seguirono.

Thor estrasse il pugnale e lo gettò a terra.

Dalla ferita iniziò ad uscire una luce verde e piccole scariche elettriche.

L'Estraneo entrò in contatto mentale con Loki "Questa...è una piccola resistenza?"

"Le tue forze sono deboli."disse Loki "Inadeguate."

"È nostri guerrieri sono fieri di essere i benvenuti dalla gloriosa Morte."disse l'Estraneo.

"E forse questo è il problema."disse Loki.

"E tu guidali,re!"disse l'Estraneo "Hai lo scettro,non è così?"

"Lo scettro..."disse Loki.

Steve corse e si mise accucciato dietro una macchina insieme a Natasha e Clint.

"Abbiamo ancora civili intrappolati..."disse Barton.

Sopra di loro passarono delle astronavi che stavano aprendo il fuoco in strada.

"Loki."disse Steve.

Loki e gli altri aprirono il fuoco facendo esplodere intere strade e rovesciando ogni mezzo.

Steve guardò la gente sotto il ponte "Sono un bersaglio troppo facile."

Un colpo dei chitauri prese il vetro del taxi dietro di lui e Steve si abbassò.

La Vedova Nera si alzò sparando con le pistole.

Barton andò dietro una macchina rovesciata e si accucciò.

Dei chitauri atterrarono in strada,uno sfondò il bagagliaio di una macchina nera e un atterrò sul tettuccio.

"Ci pensiamo noi,a posto."disse Natasha accucciata vicino a Steve "Va pure."

"Riuscite a contrastarli?"disse Steve.

"Capitano..."disse Clint che premette un pulsante dell'arco e le frecce della faretra di collegarono alle punte "...sarà un immenso piacere."

Barton incoccò una freccia,si alzò e centro la testa di uno degli esseri.

Natasha si alzò sparando e Steve corse contro la ringhiera del ponte,saltando di sotto,su un autobus,mentre i mezzi aerei cominciavano a sparare sulla strada,colpendo anche il retro del mezzo,poi lui spiccò un salto sul retro di una macchina,in proiettile cadde dietro il mezzo,l'esplosione mandò la parte posteriore dell'auto in alto e Capitan America spiccò un salto,ruotando a mezz'aria e atterrò,poi corse,evitando un'esplosione.

Natasha sparò con le 2 pistole,mentre Clint aiutava delle persone a scendere dal finestrino di un autobus "Di la!

Via!"

Barton andò ad aprire le porte del mezzo con le mani.

Natasha prese alla testa uno degli esseri,poi Barton la raggiunse e scoccò una freccia.

"Mi sembra di rivivere Budapest!"disse la Vedova Nera.

"Tu e io lo ricordiamo in modo molto diverso."disse Clint scoccando altre frecce.

Steve scavalcò una macchina capovolta,salì sul cofano di un'altra,spiccò un salto su una terza,corse sul una rovesciata e saltò giù.

Diverse persone correvano e altre si rifugiavano dietro macchine messe su un lato.

La polizia sparava ai mezzi volanti.

"CI VORRÀ UN'ORA PRIMA CHE INTERVENGA LA GUARDIA NAZIONALE!"urlò uno dei poliziotti al capo.

"GUARDIA NAZIONALE?"disse il capitano e uno dei laser prese un cofano "L'ESERCITO SA QUELLO CHE STA SUCCEDENDO?"

"Noi si?"disse il poliziotto.

Steve atterrò sul cofano di un'auto e indicò dei palazzi "Servono uomini in quegli edifici.

Ci sono persone all'interno e finiranno sulla linea del fuoco.

Fateli passare nei seminterrati o nella metropolitana,teneteli lontani dalla strada.

Mi serve un perimetro a partire dalla trentanovesima."

"Perché dovrei prendere ordini da te?"disse l'uomo.

Diverse astronavi colpirono un palazzo e fecero esplodere un auto,così Steve si voltò,alzandosi sul tetto dell'auto e usò lo scudo per parare un colpo di uno dei mezzi.

Uno dei chitauri atterrò sul bagagliaio e lui lo colpì alla testa con lo scudo,poi si voltò,mettendo l'arma davanti a se,chinandosi e parando i 2 colpi del cannone laser di quello atterrato sul cofano che diede anche un pugno allo scudo,poi si alzò e gli diede un destro al voltò,si voltò dando lo scudo in testa all'altro che cadde a terra,afferrò il braccio con il cannone dell'altro,lo troncò con lo scudo,facendo urlare l'essere e lo colpì con la parte esterna dell'arma,mandandolo contro un'auto.

"Mi servono uomini in quegli edifici."disse il capo dei poliziotti camminando tra i suoi uomini"Portante la gente lontano dalle strade."

"Si,signore."disse uno dei poliziotti.

L'uomo prese la radio "Allestiamo un perimetro a partire dalla trentanovesima."

Iron Man volò tra i palazzi,girò a destra e si trovò davanti il serpente volante,fece uscire dei razzi luminosi dalla corazza e l'essere si voltò inseguendolo e danneggiando i lati dei palazzi.

I frammenti dei palazzi caddero a terra e schiacciarono una bancarella.

"Beh,abbiamo la sua attenzione."disse Iron Man che era fermo a mezz'aria e poi riprese a volare"Qual'è la seconda mossa?"

Una famiglia era dentro un'auto e la madre teneva giù la testa del figlio,mentre il padre imboccò un vicolo.

Uno dei chitauri era su un tetto ed iniziò a sparare con il fucile,ma Steve gli saltò addoss caddero davanti all'auto.

Capitan America perse lo scudo poi,vedendo l'auto,spiccò un saltò,roteando a mezz'aria,superando l'auto che investì l'essere che afferrò la parte posteriore del mezzo e si aggrappò,sfondando il vetro posteriore con un pugno.

Steve raccolse lo scudo e lo scagliò sulla testa del mostro,mentre l'auto andava a sbattere contro dei cassonetti.

Capitan America afferrò il corpo del mostro e lo gettò a terra,mentre il bambino gli passava lo scudo"Andate nella metropolitana."

"Si,signore."disse il padre che prese il bambino.

Thor era sul tetto del palazzo controllava Selvin che era a terra,poi si alzò e guardò la macchina dentro cui era il cubo e sferrò una martellata,ma colpì uno scudo d'energia azzurro che si materializzò sul posto e lo scagliò via.

Barton parò con l'arco l'asta del fucile di uno degli esseri,gli colpì le gambe facendolo cadere a terra e lo trafisse al petto con una freccia,Natasha era sulle spalle di un altro e gli dava la scossa alla nuca.

Natasha afferrò un fucile,corse contro uno dei chitauri e si gettò sulle ginocchia,strisciando a terra e chinandosi all'indietro per evitare il colpo di una delle aste dei fucili,si voltò,spiccò un salto e lo colpì al petto,Barton parò una delle aste dei fucili con l'arco e colpì alla testa uno dei chitauri che cadde,estrasse una freccia,la incoccò,si abbassò e la scoccò contro uno che aveva spiccato un salto alle sue spalle,poi parò l'asta di un altro,Natasha trafisse il petto di uno dei nemici con la punta del fucile,Clint roteò l'arco spostandosi la Vedova Nera colpì l'asta di un nemico che le correva contro,andandogli alle spalle,colpì il fianco di un secondo,si voltò e trafisse la gola di uno degli esseri,facendo fuoco con il fucile,si voltò,colpì alla pancia un altro e prese l'asta di un secondo,poi sparò al primo,girò su se stessa e sparò al secondo,poi sparò ad un terzo.

Uno degli esseri saltò addosso a Barton facendolo cadere a terra e lui trafisse il petto dell'altro con una freccia e lei colpì l'asta di un altro con il fucile,poi colpì il corpo di un secondo.

Un terzo nemico afferrò Clint,mandando contro una macchina,lui rispose con una gomitata sinistra al volto,ma il chitauro gli afferrò la testa con la mano destra,lo sbatté sul cofano e lo gettò a terra,poi tentò di colpirlo con l'asta,ma lui rotolò.

Natasha colpì l'asta di un altro e poi l'arma di un secondo,ma si prese un calcio alla pancia che la fece finire sul cofano di un'auto,mise l'asta davanti a se parando il colpo e si alzò.

Un altro essere gli afferrò l'asta e la scagliò in aria,mandandola sul cofano di una macchina.

Barton evitò il colpo di un altro e scoccò una freccia.

Altri atterrarono sulle macchine e poi saltarono a terra.

Barton corse in avanti,si gettò a terra strusciando con le gambe e incoccando una freccia,si voltò e colpì un chitauro alla schiena,mentre Natasha ne uccideva un altro con il fucile,poi ne trafisse un altro,Clint colpì con una freccia quello sul tetto di un'auto e poi diede un calcio ad un altro,parò l'asta di un altro con l'arco,girò su se stesso,incoccò una freccia e lo colpì alla testa.

Steve spiccò un saltò e atterrò su 2 nemici,con lo scudo davanti a se,si girò alla sua destra ne colpì un altro con la parte esterna dell'arma,poi ne prese un altro al petto con la parte laterale dello scudo,girò su se stesso,colpendone un altro con la parte esterna dell'arma.

Gli altri 4 chitauri furono inceneriti dalle scariche elettriche che uscivano dal martello di Thor che era a mezz'aria.

Il dio atterrò violentemente a terra e si appoggiò ad una macchina per rialzarsi.

"Come va la sopra?"disse Steve.

"L'energia intorno al cubo è impenetrabile."disse Thor.

"Thor ha ragione,dobbiamo battere questi affari."disse Iron Man volando in aria.

"E come lo facciamo?"disse Natasha.

"Come una squadra."disse Steve.

"Ho una questione ancora aperta con Loki."disse Thor.

"A si?"disse Barton incoccando una freccia "Mettiti in fila."

"C'è tempo."disse Capitan America "Loki tiene il fuoco su di noi ed è questo che ci serve.

Con lui questi affari sono controllabili.

Abbiamo Stark su in cima,ma avrà bisogno di..."

Capitan America si voltò e vide Banner arrivare su un motorino.

"Allora...sembra uno scenario orribile."disse Banner.

"Ho visto di peggio."disse Natasha.

"Scusi."disse Banner.

"No,sarebbe utile vedere di peggio."disse Natasha.

"Stark,è arrivato."disse Steve parlando alla trasmittente nel costume.

"Banner?"disse Tony.

"Come avevi detto."disse Steve.

"Allora che si metta l'armatura."disse Tony "La festa la facciamo da voi."

Iron Man girò a destra e il serpente danneggiò un palazzo.

Thor si mise in guardia.

"Non mi sembra l'ideale per una festa."disse Natasha.

Iron Man volò in basso verso la strada e il serpente si mise a strisciare sul suolo,devastando ogni cosa.

"Dottor Banner,questo sarebbe un buon momento per arrabbiarsi."disse Steve.

"È questo il mio segreto,capitano."disse Banner "Sono sempre arrabbiato."

Banner si voltò verso il mostro,diventando Hulk e sferrando un destro alla testa della creatura,spappolandogli il cranio.

Hulk urlò e strisciò a terra con i piedi,tenendo il mostro che mandò il corpo verso l'alto,mentre le placche sul dorso si staccavano.

"Tienilo!"disse Iron Man che fece uscire dei missili dall'avambraccio mandandolo in una delle aperture laterali ne corpo del serpente che esplose,spezzandosi in due.

Steve protesse Natasha con lo scudo.

La testa del serpente fu gettata dalla strada sopraelevata schiantandosi su una macchina.

I chitauri sulle mura dei palazzi cominciarono ad urlare di rabbia e uno si tolse la maschera.

Avevano un volto scheletrico,con un muso leggermente allungato,senza le labbra e senza naso,con gli zigomi allungati e molto pronunciati,le orbite scavate e gli occhi bianchi.

Iron Man scese a terra e il gruppo si mise in cerchio.

Hulk urlò,Clint incoccò una freccia,Thor si mise in guardia,la Vedova Nera caricò le pistole e Capitan America aggiustò lo scudo sul braccio.

La strada fu riempita delle urla degli esseri.

"Manda gli altri."disse Loki.

Altri 2 serpenti uscirono dal portale insieme ad altre astronavi.

"Ragazzi..."disse Natasha e tutti guardarono in alto.

"A te,capitano."disse Iron Man.

"Ascoltatemi,finché non chiuderemo il portale faremo contenimento."disse Capitan America"Barton,ti voglio sul tetto,occhi su tutto,schemi e azioni isolate.

Stark a te il perimetro.

Ogni cosa oltrepassi i 3 isolati la incenerisci o la rimandi indietro."

"Mi dai un passaggio?"disse Barton.

"Certo,prego Legolas."disse Iron Man che afferrò Barton e volò via.

"Thor,bisogna restringere quel portale."disse Capitan America e Thor annuì "Rallentali.

Hai i fulmini.

Brucia quei bastardi."

Thor roteò il martello mediante il laccio a fine manico e volò via.

"Noi 2 invece resteremo a terra,combatteremo qui."disse Steve a Natasha "E...Hulk?"

Hulk lo guardò grugnendo.

"Spacca."disse Capitan America mettendo l'avambraccio destro verso l'alto e indicando il cielo con l'indice.

Hulk sorrise e spiccò un enorme saltò raggiungendo un grattacielo e colpendo un chitauro,sfondando una parete,prese il corpo,saltò sul palazzo accanto e lo infilò nel muro,uno degli alieni gli sparò 2 volte alla schiena,ma lui si voltò e lo colpì con il dorso del braccio destro,spaccando la parete,ne afferrò uno con il braccio sinistro e lo gettò via,ne afferrò un altro,spiccò un salto e lo tirò dentro una finestra di un palazzo,mentre lui si aggrappava al muro danneggiandolo,poi spiccò un salto immenso e andò contro delle astronavi,distruggendone una con un pugno.

Thor volò sul tetto del Chrysler Building,allungò il martello verso l'alto e subito si formarono dei nuvoloni neri,pieni di elettricità,mentre il martello mandava scariche elettriche.

Un enorme fulmine colpì il martello e distrusse anche parte delle vetrate del palazzo,poi Thor urlò e allungò il martello verso il portale,facendo uscire l'enorme fulmine e distruggendo decine di mezzi.

Uno dei serpenti venne colpito dalle scariche e poi esplose.

Fury era nella sala comando e osservava i video che mostravano la devastazione di New York e Hill lo raggiunse.

"Signore...il consiglio è in video."disse Hill.

Barton scoccò una freccia dal tetto "Stark...hai un po' di cani randagi che ti inseguono."

Clint si alzò e scoccò un'altra freccia.

Iron Man volò tra i palazzi "Cerco di allontanarli dalle strade."

"Virano in maniera imbarazzante."disse Clint che scoccò una freccia alla sua destra,senza neanche guardare e fece esplodere uno dei mezzi "Consiglio un angolo stretto."

"Ricevuto,ok."disse Iron Man che gli volò davanti.

Clint scoccò una freccia con la punta luminosa che prese la placca allungata che collegava la pare davanti e quella dietro del mezzo.

La placca si fuse e il mezzo si spezzò in 2.

Iron Man andò alle spalle di un altro mezzo e lo colpì con i propulsori,facendolo esplodere in strada,poi volò sotto l'apertura stretta di un palazzo,seguito da 2 mezzi,uscì fuori,si avvicinò ad un palazzo,poi virò improvvisamente e il mezzo di schiantò sul muro esplodendo,ma un altro si aggiunse.

"Oh ma dai!"disse Tony che entrò dentro un altra apertura rettangolare al piano terra di un palazzo.

A metà i quest'apertura c'era un soffitto così lui ci passò sotto e i mezzi esplosero andandoci centro.

Le astronavi infuocate rotolarono fuori e si schiantarono contro un altro palazzo esplodendo.

"Bella dritta."disse Tony "Che altro c'è?"

"Thor combatte contro uno squadrone sulla sesta."disse Barton.

"E io non sono stato invitato."disse Tony.

Uno degli immensi serpenti virò verso un grattacielo e la gente negli uffici interni si spaventò,poi si voltarono,vedendo Hulk che correva trapassando ogni cosa che trovava.

Il gigante verde spaccò la finestra,spiccò un salto e afferrò le placche ai lati della mascella del mostro,facendolo virare e cominciando a colpirlo,ma le punte laterali danneggiarono l'edificio.

La Vedova Nera fu gettata sul cofano di un auto e un chitauro tentò di colpirla con la punta del fucile,ma lei si scansò,gli mise la gamba destra intorno al collo,afferrando la caviglia con la mano sinistra e gli diede la scossa alla nuca con la mano destra,gli prese il fucile e gli sparò,poi si voltò e vide Steve atterrare sul ponte.

Lei aveva il costume impolverato,un taglio sulla parte alta della fronte a destra e un taglio sul labbro inferiore.

"Ehi,Capitano,non servirà a niente,se non chiudiamo quel portale."disse Natasha.

"Le nostre armi non lo scalfirebbero."disse Steve.

"Non è una questione di armi forse."disse la Vedova Nera.

Altri chitauri atterrarono sulla strada piena di macerie e macchine in fiamme e rovesciate.

"Se vuoi andare lassù ti servirà un passaggio."disse Steve.

"C'è l'ho il passaggio."disse Natasha e Steve vide i mezzi che volavano sopra di loro,poi mise lo scudo davanti a se "Mi servirebbe una spinta."

"Sei sicura?"disse Capitan America.

"Si...sarà divertente."disse Natasha che corse sul cofano di una macchina,saltò sullo scudo di Steve e lui diede una spinta verso l'alto.

Natasha afferrò uno dei mezzi sulla parte posteriore,poi Steve si riparò perché uno dei colpi aveva preso un muro di mattoni dietro di lui.

Natasha salì sulla placca posteriore del mezzo,con un coltello tagliò la catena del chitauro che sparava e con un calcio lo gettò dal mezzo,poi spiccò un saltò,conficcò il coltello nella schiena del pilota e iniziò a manovrarlo "Va bene...gira!

Gira!"

Il mezzo girò e sbatté la parte dietro su un palazzo.

Una seconda astronave si avvicinò e il chitauro iniziò a fare fuoco,ma il mezzo venne distrutto dal raggio del propulsore destro di Iron Man che si voltò continuando a volare e usò i propulsori su altri mezzi.

La sua corazza aveva bruciature sul petto ed era piena di graffi.

Iron Man volò verso terra,travolgendo diversi chitauri,mentre atterrava,Capitana America spiccò un salto enorme atterrando su uno dei nemici e colpendolo con lo scudo,poi spiccò un salto,girò su se stesso e diede un calcio ad un altro,Iron Man usò i raggi dei propulsori su 2 nemici,poi mandò i raggi di entrambe le mani sullo scudo di Steve e l'energia rimbalzò colpendo i nemici intorno,poi volò verso il palazzo accanto,colpendo diversi chitauri sulle pareti con i propulsori,mentre Clint scoccava la freccia sulla testa di uno degli esseri,poi scoccò una freccia sulla testa del pilota di una navetta e la navetta cadde su uno dei serpenti volanti su cui erano Thor e Hulk che combattevano decine di chitauri.

Hulk ne scagliò via uno,mentre un altro tentava di afferrarlo,il mostro prese un pezzo della placca dorsale del serpente e la tirò contro un altro alieno,prese quello che gli era saltato addosso e lo gettò a terra,spiccò un leggero saltò,colpendo le placche sul dorso con entrambe le bracca ed incrinandole,poi iniziò a scagliare via tutti i chitauri che gli arrivarono addosso,Thor diede una martellata sul mento ad uno degli esseri,facendolo volare via,poi si voltò ne colpi un altro,fece un salto in avanti e ne prese un terzo,mentre Hulk piombò addosso al quarto,schiacciandolo con entrambe le braccia,Thor ne colpì un altro,il gigante verde prese una placca appuntita dal mostro,spiccò un salto e la conficcò nel serpente,poi gettò via l'ultimo nemico.

Thor alzò il martello in aria,evocando un fulmine in esso e colpì la placca conficcata nella testa del mostro.

Il serpente si schiantò contro le vetrate della stazione metro e devastò il pavimento.

Thor e Hulk lo guardarono per assicurarsi che fosse morto,poi Hulk diede un sinistro a Thor scagliandolo via.

Selvin si svegliò e vide gli esseri uscire dal portale.

Aveva un taglio sulla fronte e del sangue che scendeva dal naso.

Dei mezzi dell'esercito arrivarono in città e cominciarono a sparare.

Steve era a terra e teneva con entrambe le mani la lama sulla punta del fucile del chitauro,la spostò a destra e diede una manata al petto dell'essere uccidendolo,poi si rialzò.

"Capitano,la banca sulla quartaduesima,dopo la Medison."disse Barton "Hanno chiuso molta gente li dentro."

"Ci penso io."disse Steve.

Nella banca c'era una zona centrale dove c'erano rinchiuse molte persone e in cima alle scale c'erano 3 chitauri,2 dei quali puntavano i fucili sulle persone.

Il terzo,che aveva il cannone fuso con il braccio,prese una placca rettangolare dalla cintura,la azionò,attivando delle luci azzurre,ma in quel momento Capitan America entrò e scagliò lo scudo sulla maschera del mostro,mandandolo a terra.

Gli altri 2 si girarono e spararono,ma Steve si gettò dietro una scrivania,rovesciata di fianco a cui diede un calcio mandandola contro i 2 esseri,poi ne raggiunse uno,gli diede un sinistro alla pancia,facendolo chinare in avanti,gli mise il braccio destro intorno al collo da dietro, gli spezzò il collo e lo gettò di sotto.

"FUORI!"urlò Steve "USCITE!"

Il secondo lo afferrò alle spalle,mettendogli il braccio sinistro intorno alla gola e strappandogli via la maschera dal volto,mentre lui gli dava delle gomitate.

Il terzo chitauro puntò il cannone,Steve fece una capriola all'indietro e mise il corpo dell'altro davanti a se.

Il terzo chitauro raccolse la bomba rettangolare,Steve si gettò a terra,prendendo lo scudo e si rialzò con una capriola,l'essere stava per lanciargli la bomba,ma essa esplose e l'esplosione azzurra lo scagliò fuori da una finestra,mandandolo sul tetto di una macchina che rimase danneggiata.

Steve aveva il costume impolverato e uno strappo sulla spalla destra,con sotto un taglio.

Le persone uscirono e tra di esser vi era la cameriera del bar che per un momento guardò Steve rialzarsi e scendere dall'auto.

Lo scudo aveva la vernice scheggiata.

Steve restò a guardare i civili fuggire.

Fury vedeva i membri del consiglio nei video.

"Direttore Fury,il consiglio ha preso una decisione."disse la donna.

"Convengo che il consiglio abbia preso una decisione,ma essendo un'idea imbecille io ho preso la decisione di ignorarla."disse Fury.

"Direttore,siete più vicini dei sottomarini,faccia decollare quel jet."disse l'uomo.

"Parliamo dell'isola di Manhattan,consigliere."disse Fury "Finché la mia squadra saprà gestirla io non darò l'ordine di un attacco nucleare,contro la popolazione."

"Se non li blocchiamo qui,sarà la catastrofe."disse l'uomo.

"Se decollasse sarebbe la catastrofe."disse Fury chiudendo la comunicazione.

Loki si mise dietro all'astronave di Natasha ed iniziò a sparare,ma la mancò e colpì i palazzi.

"Guarda chi c'è."disse Natasha"Occhio di Falco!"

"Nat,che cosa fai?"disse Barton.

"Ah...un aiutino?"disse Natasha.

Occhio di Falco incoccò la freccia "È mio."

Barton scoccò la freccia,ma Loki la prese con la mano sinistra,la guardò e sorrise.

La punta della freccia esplose,disintegrando il mezzo e Loki cadde su uno dei ponti della Stark Tower,perdendo l'elmo.

Alzandosi vide Hulk che gli arrivò addossò urlando e lo scagliò dentro,facendogli sfondare i vetri e facendogli fare un buco nel muro.

Loki cadde a terra e Hulk si diresse verso di lui dopo aver colpito il suolo con i pugni.

"ORA BASTA!"urlò Loki alzandosi "VOI SIETE INFERIORI A ME!

IO SONO UN DIO, CREATURA OTTUSA!

NON SUBIRÒ ANGHERIE DA PARTE TU…"

Hulk lo prese per una gamba con il braccio destro,lo sbatté a terra,alla sua destra,danneggiando il pavimento,poi lo sbatté a terra davanti a se 3 volte,fracassando il suolo,lo guardò lo gettò a terra di nuovo davanti a se e poi lo gettò alla sua destra.

Loki rimase fermo a terra,con lo sguardo fisso,la bocca aperta e un taglio vicino al naso da cui usciva energia verdastra.

Hulk si allontanò "Un dio gracile."

Loki provò a rialzarsi,ma Hulk tornò indietro urlando,lo afferrò con entrambe le mani alle spalle e lo gettò di nuovo sul pavimento,poi urlò sopra di lui e andò via.

Loki rimase a terra,lamentandosi.

Natasha si gettò dal mezzo,atterrando sul tetto e poi si avvicinò a cubo.

"Lo scettro."disse Selvin accucciato a terra,mentre guardava di sotto.

"Dottore."disse Natasha.

"Lo scettro di Loki."disse Selvin "L'energia.

Il Tesseract non può combattere,ma non ci si può proteggere da se stessi."

"Non è colpa sua,lei non sapeva quello che faceva."disse Natasha accucciandosi.

"Invece credo proprio di si."disse Selvin "Ho inserito un dispositivo di sicurezza per troncare la fonte d'energia."

"Lo scettro,vuole dire?"disse Natasha.

"Forse può chiudere il portale."disse Selvin "Ed è proprio sotto i miei occhi."

Selvin guardò in basso e vide lo scettro su uno dei ponti esterni.

Thor salì su una delle astronavi,colpì con il martello uno degli esseri,che per sbagliò sparò al pilota e poi gettò giù l'altro.

Uno degli immensi serpenti trapassò un palazzo e andò contro il mezzo su cui era Thor scagliandolo via.

Il palazzo si spezzò e crollò.

Iron Man gli volò sul lato e colpì la corazza con il laser uscito dal dorso del suo polso.

"Signore,perderemo potenza prima di penetrare quella corazza."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

Iron Man volò davanti al mostro che continuava a distruggere i palazzi.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"disse Iron Man "Conosci la leggenda di Giona?"

"Non lo considererei un modello da imitare."disse la voce meccanica.

Le placche argentee sulle cosce,sopra quelle gialle,si aprirono,facendo uscire dei piccoli missili.

Iron Man volò nella bocca del mostro e lo fece esplodere da dentro spezzandolo in 2.

L'esplosione lo scagliò a terra,facendogli sfondare una vetrata di una fermata per l'autobus,poi rimbalzò a terra e si schiantò contro la parte posteriore di un'auto.

Mentre si rialzava venne colpito 2 volte al petto da dei proiettili laser dei nemici e cadde a terra,andando contro la vetrata di un cartello.

Diversi chitauri lo circondarono.

Occhio di Falco scoccò la freccia su un chitauro che era dietro di lui,poi si accorse di non averne più,così parlò l'asta di quello appena arrivato sul davanzale del palazzo con l'arco,lo colpì al volto e lo gettò dal palazzo con un calcio alla schiena,poi vide uno sciame di decine di astronavi che si dirigevano verso di lui,così estrasse la freccia dal cadavere,ma mise nella faretra,mediante il pulsante selezionò la punta,si gettò dal palazzo,poiché gli esseri avevano iniziato a distruggere il tetto facendo fuoco,incoccò la freccia,la scoccò,prendendo il muro del grattacielo e la freccia arpionò la parete.

La freccia era collegata ad una corda che lo sostenne e lo mandò contro una vetrata.

Occhio di Falco la sfondò e cadde a terra.

Hulk saltò su un terrazzo e schiacciò 2 nemici con le mani,poi diede un calcio sinistro ad un altro,ne afferrò un quarto con la mano destra e lo scagliò via urlando.

Essendo stato colpito alla schiena 2 volte,Hulk si voltò per vedere decine di astronavi sopra di lui ed urlò di rabbia.

Tutte le astronavi iniziarono a fare fuoco,tutte insieme,crivellandolo di colpi.

Un pilota di un jet militare sollevò il mezzo e la voce della donna del consiglio si udì nel mezzo.

"Il direttore Fury non è più a comando."disse la voce della donna "Revoca ordine 7 alfa 11."

"7 alfa 11,confermato,pronto al decollo."disse l'uomo e il tetto sopra il jet si aprì.

"Signore,abbiamo un jet pronto al decollo!"disse Hill "A TUTTI GLI UOMINI,ABBIAMO IN JET OSTILE!

DOBBIAMO ANNULLARE IL DECOLLO!

RIPETO:DECOLLO NON AUTORIZZATO!"

Fury corse via,prese un bazooka,si recò sul ponte esterno e sparò,colpendo l'aereo sulla parte posteriore e bloccandolo,ma un secondo jet prese il volo e Fury iniziò a sparare,ma non poté fermarlo,così tornò dentro.

"Stark!"disse Fury "C'è un missile diretto verso la città!"

"Tra quanto?"disse Iron Man che provò ad alzarsi,ma uno dei chitauri lo colpì con l'asta del fucile.

"3 minuti."disse Fury "Al massimo."

Iron Man colpì diversi nemici con i propulsori.

"La testata distruggerà tutto."disse Fury.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. metti tutta l'energia nei razzi!"disse Stark che volò via,ma un nemico gli afferrò la corazza.

"Già fatto."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

Lui riuscì a toglierselo di dosso e volò.

Il missile fu lanciato dall'aereo.

"Missile lanciato."disse il pilota "Impatto previsto tra 2 minuti e 30 secondi sul bersaglio."

Thor e Steve combattevano in strada.

Il martello tornò nelle mani di Thor e lo scudo nelle mani di Capitan America che girò su se stesso e colpì un nemico con la parte esterna dello scudo,mentre Thor colpiva un altro con il martello.

Steve ne prese un altro con lo scudo,poi fu colpito al fianco sinistro da un proiettile laser e cadde a terra.

Thor parò diversi colpi con il martello e colpì un'auto facendola rotolare contro 6 chitauri uccidendoli,poi scagliò il martello su un altro.

Steve aveva il fianco sinistro del costume aperto e Thor lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

"Pronto per un'altra ripresa?"disse Thor.  
"Volevi farti un riposino?"disse Steve.

Thor allungò la mano e il martello tornò da lui.

Selvin prese il computer rimettendo dritta la colonna di metallo e Natasha arrivò con lo scettro.

"Dritto alla corona."disse Selvin e Natasha iniziò a bucare lo scudo d'energia con lo scettro.

"Posso chiuderlo."disse Natasha "Posso chiudere il portale."

"FALLO!"urlò Steve.

"No!"disse Tony "Aspetta!"

"Stark,ce ne sono altri in arrivo!"disse Steve.

"C'è un missile,esploderà fra meno di un minuto."disse Iron Man volando sul mare "E so anche dove metterlo."

Stark vide il missile e gli volò dietro,afferrandolo da sotto.

"Stark,è un viaggio di sola andata."disse Steve.

"Tieni il resto per il ritorno,J.A.R.V.I.S."disse Tony.

"Signore,chiamo la signorina Potts?"disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Tanto vale."disse Tony.

Pepper era dentro un aereo privato e non rispose al telefono perché troppo occupata a vedere le immagini della battaglia di New York.

Iron Man fece uscire dei propulsori dal petto della corazza e deviò il missile verso l'alto entrando nel portale,mentre Hulk riemergeva dalle macerie con del sangue verde che usciva dal naso.

Tutti nella stanza comando della portaerei si alzarono ed applaudirono.

Iron Man volò nello spazio portando il missile.

"Signore,la signorina..."disse J.A.R.V.I.S. e la sua voce si spense,come anche la corazza di Iron Man che cadde all'indietro.

Il missile di si diresse verso una colossale astronave scura.

Aveva la parte centrale allungata in avanti,con 4 fessure allungate azzurre,che sembravano occhi,2 superiori e 2 inferiori e aveva 2 punte laterali ai lati inferiori

Dietro aveva 2 protuberanze simili a corna,con la parte superiore piatta.

Dalla parte centrale partivano 4 enormi braccia cilindriche,che andavano verso l'esterno e in avanti.

La parte finale era aperta e da essa usciva luce azzurra.

Intorno c'erano decine di serpenti giganti.

Dietro c'era una lontana stella azzurra e intorno delle nebulose.

Il missile colpì l'astronave distruggendola.

Tutti i chitauri caddero a terra e i serpenti volanti si schiantarono sui palazzi.

Tony svenne.

"Addio,Stark."disse Natasha.

"Chiudilo."disse Steve.

Natasha mise la punta dello scettro nel raggio che partiva dal cubo e il portale si chiuse.

Iron Man riuscì a passare e cadde.

"Incredibile..."disse Steve.

"Non rallenta!"disse Thor che fece roteare il martello.

Hulk prese Iron Man al volo,strusciando sulla parete di un palazzo e danneggiandola,poi saltò a terra e strusciò al suolo dopo aver trapassato una macchina.

Il gigante verde mise Iron Man a terra,Steve e Thor corsero e lo voltarono.

"Non respira?"disse Steve.

Thor strappò via la placca centrale dell'elmo,mostrando che Tony aveva gli occhi chiusi.

Steve rimase in ginocchio,pensando che fosse morto,ma Hulk urlò e lo svegliò,poi urlò ancora.

"Che paura..."disse Tony "Cos'è successo?

Vi prego,ditemi che nessuno mi ha baciato."

"Oh...oh si..."disse Tony "Evviva.

Bene,ottimo ragazzi.

Domani non andiamo a lavoro.

Prendiamoci una giornata.

Avete mai privato lo Shawarma?

C'è un posto che fa lo Shawarma a 2 isolati da qui,non so cosa sia,ma voglio provarlo."

"Non abbiamo ancora finito."disse Thor e Steve guardò il tettò della torre.

"E dopo Shawarma per tutti."disse Tony.

Loki strisciò sui gradini che portavano al bancone,poi si voltò e vide l'intero gruppo dietro di se.

Clint gli puntò addosso una freccia.

Tony era senza elmetto.

"Se per voi è lo stesso..."disse Loki,mettendosi seduto "...accetterò quel drink."

Alla tv c'era un uomo che parlava "Nonostante la devastazione causata da un vero attacco extraterrestre,gli straordinari atti di eroismo di un gruppo conosciuto come i Vendicatori sono stati per noi motivo di conforto."

Su un altro canale c'era un anziano con baffi bianchi e capelli bianchi tirati all'indietro che giocava a scacchi con Magneto.

"Supereroi a New York?"disse l'uomo "Fatemi il piacere."

Su un altro canale c'era un uomo calvo in giacca e cravatta che parlava "Questi eroi devono essere ritenuti responsabili della distruzione di questa città!

Era la loro battaglia.

Dove sono ora?"

"Qualcuno vorrebbe dare la colpa a loro?"disse la cameriera bionda "Capitan America mi ha salvato la vita.

Ovunque lui sia e ovunque siano tutti loro,voglio solo dire grazie."

Fury era nella stanza buia dove c'erano i video con i membri del consiglio.

"Dove sono i Vendicatori?"disse l'uomo al centro.

"Al momento non sono sulle loro tracce."disse Fury "Direi che si sono meritati un congedo."

"E il Tesseract?"disse la donna.

"È dove dovrebbe trovarsi."disse Fury "Fuori dalla nostra portata."

"La decisione non spettava a lei."disse l'uomo.

"Infatti."disse Fury "Ma non ho contraddetto il dio che l'ha presa."

"Gli ha permesso di portarlo via,insieme a Loki,un criminale di guerra che dovrebbe rispondere dei sui delitti."disse l'uomo.

"Oh,credo che ne risponderà."disse Fury.

"Non credo che lei comprenda che cosa voglia dire...lasciare i Vendicatori a piede libero."disse la donna "Sono pericolosi."

"Lo sono eccome."disse Fury "Il mondo lo sa.

Tutti i mondi lo sanno."

"Era questo lo scopo di tutto ciò?"disse l'uomo "Un'affermazione?"

"Una promessa."disse Fury.

Il gruppo si era riunito a Central Park su un ponte.

Steve aveva portato la moto nera e indossava il giaccone di pelle marrone,maglietta rossa,pantaloni chiari e scarpe nere,Tony era in giacca e cravatta grigi,con una valigia di metallo e dietro aveva una macchina di lusso rossa,Banner aveva una maglietta gialla e pantaloni grigi,scarpe nere,mentre Natasha aveva un giaccone chiaro,maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e stivali neri e Clint aveva gli occhiali da sole neri,maglietta rossa,giaccone grigio,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

C'era anche una macchina nera dello S.H.I.E.L.D. con uomini in giacca e cravatta in diversi punti a fare la guardia.

Thor portava Loki che aveva delle catene legate ai polsi e una placca di metallo sulle bocca legata alla mascella mediante delle protuberanze.

Selvin,che indossava una maglietta azzurra e pantaloni, scuri aprì il retro di un furgone ed estrasse un cilindro con la parte centrale di vetro e le estremità che avevano due placche di metallo,con la parte centrale e laterale dorata e 2 manici.

Natasha guardò Loki e parlò all'orecchio di Barton che rise.

Tony aprì la valigia,Banner prese delle pinze e mise il cubo dentro il cilindro.

Thor si avvicinò a Loki e porse il cilindro,tenendolo per un'estremità.

Loki prese l'altra estremità,Thor girò la placca,il cubo si illuminò,formò dell'energia azzurra intorno ai 2 e li proiettò in alto istantaneamente.

Stark e Steve si diedero la mano.

Natasha diede una borsa a Banner,poi lei e Clint andarono via in macchina,Banner salì in macchina con Stark e Steve andò via in moto.

Fury spense i video e andò nella sala comando,camminando con Hill verso le vetrate.

"Signore,adesso come facciamo?"disse Hill "Ognuno ha ripreso la sua strada.

Alcuni andranno molto lontano.

Se dovesse ripresentarsi una situazione del genere cosa succederà?"

"Torneranno."disse Fury.

"Ne è sicuro di questo?"disse Hill.

"Si."disse Fury.

"Perché?"disse lei.

"Perché avremo bisogno di loro."disse Fury.

Hill si voltò e andò via.

Stark era nella torre con Pepper e aprì una mappa che mostrò un ologramma del palazzo.

Sulla torre era rimasta la lettera "A".

Loki camminò per la gigantesca sala del trono di Odino ad Asgard.

Aveva le catene intorno a polsi,un collare intorno al collo da cui partiva una catena collegata ad altre 2 catene a loro volta collegate a degli anelli di metallo sui piedi e dal collare partivano varie catene che venivano tenute dalle guardie.

Le guardie avevano un elmo d'oro che lasciava scoperto solo il viso,con 2 corna laterali,curve verso l'interno e piatte,più una placca centrale che andava all'indietro.

Indossavano una corazza medievale d'oro,con scudi circolari nella mano destra,lance nella mano sinistra e un lungo mantello giallo.

Il pavimento era fatto di mattoni di pietra,molto grandi e formava un corridoio con 2 serie di scale ali lati,da cui partivano anche le colonne di pietra altissime.

Ad intervalli regolari c'erano anche enormi bracieri accesi di pietra.

Davanti a Loki c'erano 2 serie di scale,con in cima Odino,che era seduto su un trono di pietra che aveva due protuberanze circolari che andavano una a destra e una a sinistra e si curvavano in alto.

Il trono aveva i lati allungati che si curvavano in avanti.

Dietro il trono,c'era una placca circolare,con un vetro intorno,dentro una circonferenza ancora più grande,con sopra delle linee di pietra con del vetro in mezzo.

Odino aveva i capelli bianchi,lunghi,tirati dietro la testa,barba e baffi bianchi,ma il volto era quello di un giovane.

Aveva l'occhio destro coperto da una placca d'oro.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da una corazza nera,fatta da molte placche,con 2 placche circolari d'oro prima delle spalle,altre 2 placche circolari sui pettorali e altre 2 ai lati della pancia.

Al centro del petto c'erano 4 placche orizzontali,d'oro.

Dalle placche circolari d'oro prima delle spalle partivano 3 placche nere orizzontali che andavano verso l'esterno.

Le spalle erano coperte da placche nere curve,le braccia da un vestito d'oro aderente esternamente e scuro internamente,gli avambracci erano coperti da un bracciale nero,aveva un gonnellino d'oro,pantaloni neri e stivali neri.

Dalla schiena usciva un lungo mantello nero.

La madre di Loki era a sinistra,alla base del trono.

Aveva i capelli rossi,legati dietro la testa,ma con lunghe ciocche sia sulla schiena sia sul pettorale sinistro.

Indossava un lungo abito azzurro.

"Loki."disse la madre.

"Salute,madre."disse Loki"Ti ho reso orgogliosa?"

"Ti prego,non peggiorare le cose."disse lei.

"Definisci peggiorare."disse Loki.

"Basta!"disse Odino "Parlerò con il prigioniero da solo."

La moglie andò via.

Loki fece qualche passo avanti e si mise sull'attenti,poi rise "Non vedo il motivo di tutto questo subbuglio."

"Realmente non comprendi la gravità dei tuoi crimini?"disse Odino "Ovunque tu vada c'è guerra,rovina e morte."

"Sono sceso su Midgar per governare il popolo della Terra come dio benevolo."disse Loki"Esattamente come te."

"Il fatto di essere un dio non ti da il diritto di devastare un pianeta a tuo piacimento e senza un valido motivo."disse Odino "Tutto questo perché Loki ha bramosia di un trono."

"Un mio diritto di nascita..."disse Loki.

"IL TUO DIRITTO DI NASCITA...ERA MORIRE!"disse Odino "Da bambino.

Abbandonato su rocce di ghiaccio.

Se io non ti avessi salvato,ora non potresti essere qui ad odiarmi."

"Se la scure mi attende allora,per amor della misericordia, finiscimi."disse Loki "Non è che io non ami i nostri colloqui è solo che... non li amo."

"Frigga è l'unica ragione per cui per cui sei ancora vivo e non potrai più rivederla."disse Odino"Trascorrerai l'eternità...nei sotterranei.

Fino alla fine dei tempi."

Loki fece alcuni passi indietro "Che ne sarà di Thor?

Nominerai re quello stolto villano,mentre io marcisco in catene?"

"Thor dovrà combattere per rimediare ai tuoi danni,restituirà l'ordine ai 9 regni e poi...si,diventerà re."disse Odino.

Nello spazio l'Estraneo era in ginocchio dietro il trono di Thanos "Umani.

Non sono i codardi e vili che ci avevano assicurato.

Combattono.

Insorgono.

Pertanto non possono essere governati!"

Thanos si alzò a guardò davanti a se.

L'estraneo abbassò la testa "Sfidarli...è lusingare...la Morte."

Thanos si voltò e sorrise.


	70. CARRIE:LO SGUARDO DI SATANA

CARRIE:LO SGUARDO DI SATANA

FLASHBACK

Il Sole stava tramontando su un paesino americano.

Nel paese vi era una villetta azzurra,a 2 piani,con un giardino davanti.

La porta d'ingresso era di legno con un vetro e una tenda.

Nella casa si udivano le urla di una donna che strillava come se la stessero uccidendo.

Su una delle pareti della casa c'era un crocifisso,poi c'era una zona con un tavolo,una macchina per cucire,dei manichini da un lato e oltre c'era un'altra stanza con un tavolo.

Le urla risuonarono nella casa.

Nella stanza del tavolo c'erano delle scale e sotto di esse una porta che conduceva in un ripostiglio,un tavolinetto accanto e delle carte.

"TI PREGO!"urlò la donna.

Sulle scale c'era anche una bibbia aperta,poi c'era del liquido con dentro macchie di sangue.

"Signore…."disse la donna che pregò distesa sul letto con la camicia da notte bianca lunga.

Aveva i capelli rosso scuro,lunghi e lisci e la testa era dalla parte opposta dei cuscini.

La donna urlò ancora "Aiutami,Signore…

Sto morendo."

"Le lenzuola e il letto erano pieni di macchie di sangue.

"Che cosa...cos'è...un parto?"disse lei singhiozzando.

La donna si mise seduta e mise la testa sul cuscino,mettendosi a gambe divaricate e urlando a squarcia gola.

"Madre Maria,piena di grazia,proteggimi nell'ora della mia morte..."disse la donna che urlò ancora,poi si sentì il lamento di una bambina appena nata.

La donna guardò la parte bassa del suo abito e vide che qualcosa si muoveva.

Spostando l'abito vide una neonata,mettendosi a sedere"È una prova…

Uccidi…

Uccidila."

La donna prese dal cassetto delle enormi forbici e le puntò sulla bambina,la afferrò con la mano destra e mandò le forbici verso di lei,ma poi si fermò.

La neonata si mise a piangere,poi la donna mise via le forbici e la prese in braccio,la abbracciò e la coccolò,baciandola.

FINE FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Tempo dopo una bambina di 4 anni,con un abito lungo e bianco,con i capelli biondi legati dietro la testa,si avvicinava alla staccionata bianca e vide una donna su una sdraio,che indossava solo reggiseno e mutande.

La bambina si appoggiò alla staccionata e vide la donna che si metteva la crema per il Sole.

"Carrie..."disse la donna vedendola,mettendosi seduta e togliendosi gli occhiali "… mi hai spaventata.

Da quanto sei li?"

Carrie la indicò "Tu hai...le...disgustose escrescenze."

"Oh..."disse la donna aggiustandosi il reggiseno "Intendi i miei seni."

"Io non li ho."disse Carrie.

"Li avrai."disse la madre "Quando sarai grande."  
"No,non li avrò."disse Carrie sorridendo "Mia madre dice che solo le cattive ragazze hanno le disgustose escrescenze."

"Beh,allora io lo sono."disse la donna "Ma anche tua madre ha i seni."

La madre si affacciò dalla porta.

Indossava il lungo abito bianco e un giaccone scuro sopra.

"Carrie?"disse la madre.

"Signora White."disse la donna.

"Carrie,vieni via da li!"disse la madre correndo e prendendola in braccio "Tu...stai lontana da mia figlia.

Ti ha fatto male?"

"Stavamo solo parlando."disse la donna.

"Carrie,resta dentro casa."disse la madre "Lo sai che io non voglio che parli con estranei.

In peccato è dietro l'angolo ed è sempre in agguato."

"Lo so,mamma."disse Carrie abbracciandola.

La ragazza fu raggiunta da un'altra donna.

"Ma che ho fatto di male?"disse la ragazza.

"Lascia stare mia figlia."disse la madre e una palla di ghiaccio cadde sulla casa,malgrado il cielo fosse sereno.

L'oggetto rotolò e finì vicino a loro.

"Cosa?"disse la madre e altre palle di neve caddero sulla sua casa.

"Che Dio vi perdoni per questo."disse la madre vedendo che i pezzi di ghiaccio cadevano solo sulla sua casa,poi tornò dentro "Non piangere,Carrie."

Mentre si avvicinavano alla casa,il terreno tremò leggermente,mentre la casa veniva letteralmente tempestata da blocchi di ghiaccio grossi come arance,che staccarono una tegola.

FINE FLASHBACK

2013

In una piscina scolastica c'era Carrie che ormai era diventata un ragazza.

Portava i capelli lunghi,spettinati,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,aveva un viso tondo,un costume da piscina nero che copriva il seno,la pancia e la vita e lasciava scoperto il resto e sopra di esso aveva un asciugamano bianco,legato sul corpo e lo teneva fermo con le mani.

La piscina era piena di gente.

Camminò timidamente e vide una compagna,con in capelli biondi,alta,che entrava in una stanza,poi una ragazza con i capelli neri lunghi,costume rosso,con accanto altre amiche in costume.

La bionda tornò e iniziò a parlare con le altre..

Carrie le guardò timidamente,stando di spalle alla piscina.

Un ragazzo andò dalla bionda,la abbracciò e la baciò in un angolino.

Carrie fece un mezzo sorriso,quando quella con i capelli neri le andò vicino e la indicò.

"Tu."disse la mora mettendo il viso vicino al suo"A cosa pensi?

Ti ho vista sai?

Metti via quel sorriso."

Carrie smise di sorridere e l'altra andò via.

La bionda si spostò e il suo ragazzo le sorrise,così lei girò la testa dall'altra parte subito.

L'allenatrice,una donna dai capelli rossi,legati in una coda di cavallo,fischiò.

Indossava un costume giallo.

"ANDIAMO RAGAZZE."disse la maestra "In acqua,mettetevi le cuffie per favore."

Carrie mise la cuffia nera sulla testa.

"Chris,su coraggio!"disse l'insegnante e quella con i capelli neri si tuffò.

Poco dopo erano tutte in acqua e Carrie era in un angolo,mentre le altre giocavano a pallavolo in acqua facendo passare la palla su una rete.

"Voglio che facciate almeno 3 passaggi."disse l'insegnante "D'accordo?"

Quella con i capelli neri diede il 5 con entrambe le mani a quella con i capelli biondi "E questo si chiama avere il diploma in mano,signorina."

I palleggi continuarono e la bionda segnò un punto,facendo cadere la palla nella zona opposta della piscina.

"Bravissima,Susie."disse l'insegnante sul bordo della piscina"Non abbiate paura della palla,ragazze."

Chris si prese per mano con un'altra e le 2 girarono intorno "Siamo le migliori."

L'ultimo colpo mandò la palla dritta verso Carrie ed essa finì in acqua.

Carrie,lentamente,andò a prendere la palla,con un'aria terrorizzata.

"Ok,Carrie White,facciamo giocare anche Carrie."disse l'insegnante "Non può rimanere sempre a bordo piscina,andiamo."

Carrie si avvicinò a Chris.

"Coraggio,Carrie,batti tu."disse l'insegnante.

Chris cominciò ad applaudire "Si,Carrie White!

Coraggio,Carrie,batti tu!

Si,tirala,coraggio!"

"Non sono...molto brava..."disse Carrie.

"Non ti preoccupare,qui nessuno è un campione."disse l'insegnante.

"Si,avanti."disse un'altra.

Carrie batté la palla che non superò la rete e si schiantò in testa a Susie da dietro.

Chris restò a bocca aperta,poi tutte si misero a ridere.

Chris si sbellicò dalla risate e anche Susie rise.

"Ma che..."disse Susie e l'altra la toccò "Si,molto divertente,Chris."

"Stai bene?"disse Chris.

"Si,sto bene."disse Susie.

"Oh mio Dio!"disse Chris ridendo "Oh mio Dio!"

Chris prese la palla e la tirò a Carrie ridendo"Mangia merda."

Carrie smise di ridere.

Negli spogliatoi,Carrie girava con l'asciugamano addosso,muovendosi timidamente.

Le pareti erano di mattonelle gialle,con attaccapanni,armadietti e panchine.

L'aria era piena di vapore.

"Non ci credo."disse Susie "Non è vero,te lo stai inventando!"

"Si,è vero."disse Chris con addosso l'asciugamano come l'altra "È venuto da me e gli ho detto..."

"È una bugia."disse Susie.

"...di allungare la mano e poi di prendermi così e girarmi."disse Chris imitando i gesti con la mano.

Vedendo che non c'era nessuno nella doccia,Carrie si tolse l'asciugamano e andò sotto la doccia,tenendo le braccia chiuse sul suo corpo e guardandosi intorno,poi aprì l'acqua ed iniziò a lavarsi,poi iniziò a chiudere gli occhi e a passarsi la mano sui capelli,prese la saponetta ed iniziò ad insaponarsi addosso e anche ad accarezzarsi,ma quando arrivò alle parti intime si ritrovò la mano piena di sangue e si spaventò.

La saponetta gli cadde a terra.

"AIUTO!"urlò Carrie "AIUTATEMI!"

Carrie si rimise l'asciugamano e corse fuori cercando di afferrare 2 ragazze.

Carrie afferrò Susie che era con le amiche e la fece girare.

"Oh...ferma mostro."disse Susie ridendo.

Carrie non la toccò.

Susie guardò la maglietta e vide una macchia di sangue sulla pancia e Chris andò a controllare.

"Oddio,guarda,mi hai sporcata tutta..."disse Susie.

"PER FAVORE!"urlò Carrie in preda alla disperazione cercando di toccare Chris che si fece indietro.

"Oh Dio ferma..."disse Chris.

"Che schifo..."disse Susie.

"Che diavolo hai fatto?"disse Chris,mentre un'altra si avvicinava.

"STO MORENDO DISSANGUATA!"urlò Carrie.

"Cosa?"disse Susie.

"Vi prego,sto sanguinando ovunque!"disse Carrie allontanandosi "Per favore!

Sto morendo!"

"No,non stai morendo."disse Chris "È sangue mestruale."

"Sto sanguinando..."disse Carrie.

"Cosa?!"disse Susie ridendo "Non ci credo!"

"VI PREGO AIUTATEMI!"urlò Carrie "CI RIMANGO SECCA OGGI!"

"Sono solo mestruazioni,non sei in pericolo di vita."disse Chris che aprì un armadietto e le prese un assorbente "Metti un tappo."

"AIUTATEMI!"disse Carrie tentando di afferrare l'oggetto e macchiandole la mano.

"Oh Dio,ti ha preso."disse Susie.

"AIUTATEMI!"urlò Carrie che non riusciva più nemmeno a ragionare.

"DAI!"disse Susie ridendo e tirandole un assorbente"METTI IL TAPPO!"

Carrie indietreggiò.

Il gruppo di femmine iniziò ad urlare la frase "METTI IL TAPPO!"ripetutamente tirandole decine di assorbenti.

Carrie cadde a terra e le altre continuarono a gettarle cose addosso,mentre la ragazza piangeva e chiedeva aiuto.

Susie smise di ridere.

Carrie iniziò ad indietreggiare,mentre le altre continuavano a tirare gli assorbenti e Chris la filmava mentre le altre continuavano a ripetere l'ignobile frase.

"NOOOO!"urlò Carrie.

"RAGAZZE ANDIAMO,SMETTETELA!"urlò l'insegnante che indossava una maglietta gialla e pantaloni corti azzurri "SPOSTATEVI,RAGAZZE!"

Carrie continuò a piangere e si mise seduta avvicinandosi.

"AIUTAMI!"urlò Carrie.

"Oh mio Dio."disse l'insegnante,vedendo l'asciugamano insanguinato "D'accordo."  
"Mi aiuti!"disse Carrie.

"D'accordo."disse l'insegnante,mentre lei strisciava "Ok,tesoro,alzati,andiamo a darci un'asciugata..."

Carrie le afferrò i pantaloncini "Mi aiuti!

Mi aiuti!"

"Ok,coraggio."disse l'insegnante che si chinò "Tesoro alzati,riesci a..."

"FA MALE!"urlò Carrie "FA MALE!

FA MALE!

HO QUALCOSA CHE NON VA!

UNA FERITA!

QUALCOSA CHE NON VA!"  
Susie si avvicinò.

"Ok,di cosa stai parlando?"disse l'insegnante.

"Signorina,non sa cosa sono le mestruazioni."disse Susie.

Carrie iniziò ad urlare e improvvisamente gli assorbenti si mossero a terra da soli,verso l'esterno,mentre l'insegnante parlava a Susie.

"NO!"urlò Carrie "NO!"

"EHI!"disse l'insegnante accucciandosi "CALMATI!"

La donna le diede uno schiaffo sul viso e le altre si guardarono.

"VOI USCITE TUTTE DA QUI!"urlò l'insegnante "SUBITO,FUORI!"

L'insegnante toccò le spalle di Carrie "Ok,respira profondamente.

Sta tranquilla,tesoro.

È assolutamente,normale."

L'insegnante la abbracciò "Sai che cosa vuol dire?"

Una delle lampade rettangolari andò in corto circuito e si spense,facendo voltare le altre.

"Ok,tesoro."disse l'insegnante tenendola abbracciata.

Poco dopo Carrie veniva condotta nell'ufficio del preside ed aveva ancora in capelli in parte bagnati.

Indossava una maglietta grigia,con molte righe rosse e azzurre e una specie di grembiule,gonna azzurro che arrivava quasi fino ai piedi.

Camminava stringendo una panno al petto con entrambe le mani e con la testa piegata in avanti.

Il preside era un uomo di colore,calvo,con gli occhiali,con una camicia bianca,una cravatta nera,giacca nera,senza maniche e pantaloni neri.

"Allora ti senti meglio?"disse il preside "Vuoi un'aspirina,un..."

Lei entrò nell'ufficio e sobbalzò nel momento in cui il preside le toccò la schiena,voltandosi di scatto.

"...un succo,magari."disse il preside sedendosi alla scrivania.

Dietro la scrivania c'erano dei quadri e davanti,dalla parte opposta della stanza,c'era un oggetto rettangolare grigio,con sopra una bottiglia d'acqua enorme,capovolta e incastonata nell'oggetto.

Carrie si guardò intorno.

"Un succo?"disse l'insegnante.

Carrie si sedette.

Alle sue spalle c'era anche un tavolinetto tordo con 3 sedie.

"Forse vuoi solo che ti lasciamo da sola?"disse il preside.

L'insegnante si mise seduta sulla scrivania "Carrie,tesoro,mi dispiace davvero tanto per quello schiaffo, di averti...dato uno schiaffo..."

Lei non la guardava,ma annuiva,poi alzò lo sguardo.

"...avrei dovuto gestire meglio la cosa."disse l'insegnante "Sai...è assolutamente normale per una ragazzina avere le mestruazioni,anzi di solito succede anche un po' prima.

È stata...la tua prima volta."

Carrie annuì.

L'insegnante le si sedette accanto e Carrie le guardò la manata di sangue sulla gonna.

"Tesoro,capisci quello che sta succedendo al tuo corpo?"disse l'insegnante,mentre il preside andava a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua dalla macchina con sopra la bottiglia"Sai che significa?"  
"Cosa?"disse Carrie e il preside tornò "Non lo so,ho sentito qualcosa muoversi li sotto."

"Tesoro..."disse l'insegnante.

"Beh,forse potresti..."disse il preside sedendosi "...parlare di questo con una psicologa o con un'infermiera..."

L'insegnante guardò il preside incredula.

"Ehm...quello che devo sapere è chi ha iniziato a tirare...quelle cose."disse il preside.

"È stata Chris Ergans con le sue amiche."disse l'insegnante.

"Cassie..."disse il preside.

"Carrie."disse la professoressa.

"Carrie,è stata Chris Ergans a iniziare?"disse il preside.

"Non devi proteggerle,quello che hanno fatto è imperdonabile."disse l'insegnante.

"Ok...ehm…senta non sembra che Carrie voglia puntare il dito contro qualcuno,quindi signorina Desjardin le chiedo di scoprire la verità e che la lezione sia proporzionata al gesto."disse il preside.

"Ok."disse lei "Carrie,sei esentata dalla lezione di ginnastica per il resto della settimana,ok?

Resterai in biblioteca."

"Si e dovremmo chiamare tua madre."disse il preside.

Carrie spalancò gli occhi "Cosa?"

"Dovremmo chiamare tua madre."disse il preside e delle bolle iniziarono a salire dentro il contenitore d'acqua "Carrie,io so che ha avuto dei problemi con noi in passato,da quando lo stato le ha impedito di...di istruirti a casa,ma..."

Carrie iniziò a scuotere la testa "No…

No..."

"...dobbiamo avvertirla dell'accaduto."disse il preside.

"No..."disse Carrie scuotendo la testa

"Tesoro,non abbiamo scelta,dobbiamo dire a tua madre quello che è successo..."disse l'insegnante.

"No!"disse Carrie e la bottiglia d'acqua esplose e cadde.

I 2 si alzarono improvvisamente,Carrie si alzò e corse via.

"Carrie."disse l'insegnante.

La madre di Carrie arrivò alla scuola.

Aveva ancora i capelli rossi,lunghi,una maglietta nera e una gonna marrone.

Carrie si mise seduta nel corridoio e guardò davanti a se.

"Ehi."disse un ragazzo "Ehi,tu."

Carrie si voltò e un ragazzo le fece un gestaccio con la mano e la bocca.

Carrie chiuse gli occhi e non li guardò più.

Quando li riaprì,la figura della madre era davanti a lei e si stava chinando verso di lei con aria severa.

La madre la portò fuori dalla scuola e l'insegnante la guardò da dietro.

Fuori dalla scuola c'era Chris con il suo ragazzo,un tipo con i capelli rasati,occhiali neri,giaccone nero e pantaloni neri.

"Tina!"disse Chris mentre Susie guardò Carrie salire in macchina "Tina!

Dammelo!"

Chris mostrò il video al ragazzo "Stupendo.

Guarda questo video."

Il ragazzo si tolse gli occhiali.

"Le mestruazioni sulla mia mano."disse Chris e il ragazzo rise.

La madre di Carrie aprì la portiera della macchina e fece entrare all'interno la figlia,poi richiuse la portiera.

"Era sulla mia mano e sulla maglietta di Susie."disse Chris "È stato davvero disgustoso."

Carrie si affacciò e guardò Susie.

La ragazza baciò l'altro e gli mise le gambe intorno alla vita,mentre le amiche guardavano il cellulare e ridevano.

La madre,prima di entrare dentro la macchina,guardò i 2 con uno sguardo freddo,crudele e omicida,poi guidò in silenzio tra le villette.

"Mi dispiace che tu sia dovuta venire,mamma."disse Carrie.

La madre la guardò e le prese la mano destra,poi parcheggiò l'auto.

"Entriamo in casa,ragazzina."disse la madre "Devi entrare in casa con me."

"Mamma,perché non me l'hai detto?"disse Carrie e la madre la guardò "Ho avuto tanta paura,mamma.

Credevo di morire.

Hanno riso di me e hanno cominciato a tirarmi le cose..."

La madre uscì e Carrie restò sola in macchina "Ne riparliamo dentro casa,Carrie."

Carrie aprì lo sportello e si mise fuori dall'auto "No."

La madre si fermò e la guardò.

"Ne voglio parlare qui."disse Carrie "Non voglio entrare a casa con te."

La madre proseguì ed entrò lo stesso dopo averla guardata con disgusto e rabbia.

Carrie si rimise seduta e un bambino con la bicicletta toccò il vetro della portiera accanto.

"Carrie è pazza!"disse il bambino "Carrie è pazza!"

Il bambino prese la bici,le passò davanti e ripeté la frase.

Carrie lo guardò male e lui venne sbalzato via dalla bici,poi si alzò e corse via.

Poco dopo Carrie entrò nella casa e mise lo zaino sul tavolo.

Improvvisamente sentì un tonfo e guardò in alto,poi ne sentì un altro e poi altri.

Salì le scale e seguì il rumore,fino a vedere la madre,seduta su un davanzale interno di legno,dietro una porta socchiusa.

"Signore,aiuta mia figlia."disse la madre "Si è perduta."

Carrie aprì la porta e vide la madre che dava testate.

"Mamma,smettila."disse Carrie avvicinandosi e la madre diede più volte le testate al muro"MAMMA!"

La madre si fermò e la guardò.

"Io non voglio farti agitare."disse Carrie.

La madre,con il lato sinistro della fronte livida,la guardò e lei si sedette accanto alla madre.

"Quindi sei una donna,adesso."disse la madre e Carrie annuì "E Dio creò Eva,da una costola di Adamo.

E poi,Carrie,dillo..."

Carrie scosse la testa "No,mamma..."

"Dillo."disse la madre.

"Parla con me."disse la figlia "Ti prego,parlami."

"Ed Eva era debole."disse la madre.  
"Senti,parla con me,per favore."disse Carrie.

"E quali erano i suoi peccati?"disse la madre.

"Voglio solo che parli con me."disse Carrie.

"Il peccato della lussuria."disse la madre

"Il primo peccato fu il peccato della lussuria,mamma."disse Carrie toccando le braccia della madre"Perché non me l'hai mai detto?

Perché non me l'hai detto mamma?"

"E Dio scagliò sul mondo una maledizione..."disse la madre.

"Fa male,mamma."disse Carrie.

"La maledizione del sangue."disse la madre.

"Non voglio dirlo!"disse Carrie alzandosi "Non è neanche nella Bibbia,non parla di mestruazioni nella Genesi,non c'è scritto da nessuna parte!"

"Oh Signore..."disse la madre congiungendo le mani "Aiutala a riconoscere i suoi peccati.

Se fosse rimasta innocente il flusso del sangue non l'avrebbe mai lordata come Eva..."

"Non sono Eva,mamma."disse Carrie "Non ho peccato.

Non sono stata con nessuno."

"Ti sei fatta la doccia con quelle altre ragazze,hai visto i loro corpi e hai avuto pensieri lussuriosi."disse la madre.

"Tutti devono farsi la doccia,mamma!"disse Carrie "Tutti devono farsi la doccia!"

"No..."disse la madre.

"Non posso essere diversa,sono le regole."disse Carrie.

"No,tu devi essere diversa,perché lui può vederti!"disse la madre.

"Vede tutti!"disse Carrie "Non voglio essere diversa,mamma!

Voglio essere come loro!

Voglio essere come loro!"  
"Lui ha visto la grandezza del tuo peccato E TI PUNIRÀ!"urlò la madre dandogli un colpo in testa con la Bibbia e mandandola a terra,poi si mise a terra accanto a lei "Il castigo non si abbatterà su di te,non lo permetterò."

"No..."disse Carrie prendendo la Bibbia.

"Signore abbi pietà."disse la madre.

"Il Signore ha creato sia la luce che l'oscurità,sia il bene sia il male ed è cosa buona."disse Carrie"Il suo amore dura in eterno,la sua fedeltà continua attraverso le generazioni..."

La madre le toccò la fronte con le mani "Ti terrò lontana da quella scuola e da quelle bestie."

"NON PUOI!"disse Carrie che corse fuori e la madre le corse dietro.

"Pregheremo."disse la madre scendendo le scale "Pregheremo insieme per salvare le nostre deboli,cattive,anime femminee..."

Carrie aveva un livido sulla parte sinistra del volto,vicino l'occhio,a causa della librata e la osservava dal centro della stanza,alla base delle scale "Tu non me l'hai detto e loro hanno riso!

Non ho peccato io,hai peccato tu!"

"Non è così."disse la madre con una voce bassa e seria "Non ho peccato."

La madre scese le scale ed aprì il ripostiglio dove vi era stato messo un quadro con Gesù e anche diversi crocifissi.

C'era anche un tavolinetto con la Bibbia aperta.

"Entra ne ripostiglio."disse la madre aprendo la porta.

Carrie spalancò gli occhi,scosse la testa e lentamente fece passi indietro "No,mamma."

"Entra nel ripostiglio e prega."disse la madre,mentre lei si allontanava terrorizzata "Prega."

"No..."disse Carrie scuotendo la testa e stava per piangere.

"PREGA!"urlò la madre che le afferrò le spalle con le mani.

Carrie si dimenò e la madre le afferrò le braccia "NO!"

La madre iniziò lentamente a tirarla verso il ripostiglio.

"NO!"urlò Carrie "NO,MAMMA!

MAMMA!"

"Vieni!"disse la madre afferrandola con le braccia.

"LASCIAMI!"disse Carrie.

"Entra nel ripostiglio e prega per i perdono."disse la madre "PREGA!"

"AIUTO!"urlò Carrie "SIGNORE,AIUTO!

NO!

MAMMA!"

"AIUTO!"urlò Carrie e la madre la buttò dentro il ripostiglio e chiuse la porta,facendo scorrere una piccola sbarra di metallo che componeva la serratura.

Carrie iniziò a battere sulla porta.

La madre mise la mano destra,con il braccio pieno di lividi,sulla porta "Prega ragazzina.

Prega per il perdono."

"MAMMA!"urlò Carrie battendo contro la porta "MAMMA,LASCIAMI ANDARE!"

La madre iniziò a toccare i tagli del suo braccio con l'altra mano e ad infliggersi dolore.

Carrie cadde in ginocchio disperata e pianse "MAMMA!

DIO TI PUNISCA!

IO TI ODIO!"

Una enorme crepa verticale si formò sulla porta e la madre indietreggiò spaventata.

Carrie rimase a fissare la porta e anche la madre lo fece,mentre strani rumori si udivano per la casa,come di tegole e botti dentro le pareti.

"Aiutami."disse la madre guardando in alto "Non liberare i demoni dell'inferno per indurci in tentazione,Signore.

Aiutami."

I tremori nella casa proseguirono per un po'.

Carrie guardò il crocifisso in piedi,sul ripiano dove era la Bibbia,poi guardò i quadri della crocifissione e anche degli angeli e spalancò gli occhi quando vide il sangue colare dal crocifisso,poi si raggomitolò e pianse.

Susie e il tuo ragazzo avevano un rapporto carnale nella jeep di notte.

L'auto era parcheggiata in un boschetto.

Susie sembrava completamente distratta.

"Che c'è?"disse Tommy.

"Scusami."disse lei.

I 2 si rivestirono e Susie andò a sedersi sul cofano dell'auto,mentre l'altro la raggiungeva.

"Ehi,che succede?"disse il ragazzo.

"Oggi ho davvero sbagliato,Tommy."disse Susie.

"Per quella storia di Carrie?"disse Tommy.

"Sai già che è successo?"disse Susie.

"Lo sanno tutti quello che è successo."disse Tommy "Ascolta,non sei responsabile per quello che fa Chris."

"Si,ma sono stata anch'io."disse Susie "Anzi,ho iniziato io."

"Hai tirato assorbenti a Carrie White?"disse Tommy e lei si voltò "Io ho dato un calcio a un ragazzino,una volta.

Si,sulle costole,mentre era a terra.

Perché in prima media questo ragazzino mi picchiava ogni giorno a sangue.

Poi ti sei scusata con Carrie?"

"E tu ti sei scusato con quello?"disse Susie muovendosi.

"No,ma non siamo più in prima media."disse Tommy prendendola in braccio "Che cosa ti avrà mai fatto Carrie White?"

"Niente."disse Susie.

La macchina rossa del fidanzato di Chris arrivò davanti casa sua e la ragazza urlava di gioia insieme all'amica.

"GUARDA CHE FACCIA CHE HAI!"urlò Chris "ED È PER QUESTO,SIGNORE E SIGNORI CHE GLI HANNO RITIRATO LA PATENTE!"

"Allora perché continua a guidare?"disse l'altra.

"Finché non ti beccano,la patente non ti serve."disse il ragazzo scendendo.

I 3 si avviarono alla villa e salirono le scale andando al piano di sopra e si misero una sull'altra,sul letto.

Chris aprì il computer.

"Sei una troietta!"disse l'amica.

"NO!"urlò Chris ridendo.

"Wow."disse il ragazzo "Perché non vi baciate già che ci siete?"

"Non essere stupido."disse lei che gli saltò al collo e lo baciò.

I 2 si misero sul letto.

"Aspettate."disse l'amica "Ci daranno una punizione per oggi?"

"Sarebbe una rottura."disse Chris "Devono ringraziarci per averla aiutata con le sue prime mestruazioni.

Le ho dato un'assorbente.

Postiamolo."

Chris si distese e prese il pc.

"No,ci sono anche io."disse l'altra.

"Non ti vedrà nessuno."disse Chris.

"Tranquillo."disse Chris.

"Che stai facendo?"disse l'amica.

"Carrie White."disse Chris scrivendo il titolo del video su Youtube "Film preferito?"

"A sangue freddo."disse il ragazzo.

"Bevanda preferita?"disse l'amica.

"Bloody Mary."disse Chris.

La madre di Carrie la stessa sera stava cucendo un vestito.

Aveva i capelli messi tutti da una parte e cantava ascoltando un disco di canzoni religiose.

Carrie era ancora dietro la porta.

Poco dopo la madre andò ad aprire lo sgabuzzino,trovando Carrie che dormiva a terra,così si chinò e la svegliò accarezzandola.

"Finito le tue preghiere,signorina?"disse la madre.

"Si,mamma."disse Carrie.

"La mia brava bambina."disse la madre baciandola sulla guancia sinistra e poi mettendole i capelli da una parte,facendole la treccia "Ti voglio bene."

"Anch'io mamma."disse Carrie.

La madre le diede un altro bacio.

Le 2 si sorrisero.

Il giorno dopo Susie,Chris e le amiche erano sedute sul prato di un campo sportivo,tutte con maglietta gialle a maniche corte e pantaloncini neri.

"Ok."disse l'allenatrice fischiando e tutte si alzarono "Alzatevi.

In riga,per favore."

Le ragazze si misero in riga.

"Avrete una settimana impegnativa,un mese impegnativo."disse l'allenatrice "Il più importante della vostra vita,forse.

Il ballo e poi il diploma.

Siete emozionate?"

Le ragazze si guardarono,sorrisero e alcune dissero di "Si".

"Probabilmente già avrete i vostri abiti e anche i vostri cavalieri."disse l'insegnante camminando avanti e indietro,poi si fermò da Chris "Tu che mi dici,Chris?

Chi è il fortunato?"

"Billy Noland."disse la ragazza "Non lo conosce,non è in questa scuola."

"Gli regalerai un fiore all'occhiello?"disse l'insegnante con tono sarcastico e sguardo severo"Oppure gli attaccherai un'assorbente insanguinato sulla giacca?"

Le altre risero.

"Non voglio ascoltarla."disse la ragazza che stava per andare via.

L'insegnante le si mise davanti "Tu non vai da nessuna parte."

La ragazza tornò a posto.

"E tu invece,Sue?"disse l'insegnante andandole davanti "Tu e Tommy vorreste essere eletti re e reginetta del ballo?

Avrei votato per voi.

Ma non ora."

L'insegnante camminò ancora avanti e indietro "Avete fatto una stronzata ieri!

Una gran stronzata,sul serio!

E una di voi ha avuto anche il coraggio di postare un video..."

Susie guardò Chris sconvolta.

"Qualcuna ha fatto un video?"disse l'insegnante.

"Questa è una puttanata!"disse Chris.

"D'accordo,grazie alla signorina Argens allenamento a morire."disse l'insegnante "La signorina Chris Argens ha disonorato se stessa.

E ha disonorato la sua classe.

Io ho cercato per tutto l'anno di farla smettere,di farla migliorare,ma ho fallito!

Ho fallito perché voi,non avete aiutato me!

Nessuna di voi ha dato alla signorina Argens,le dovute giuste motivazioni!

Quindi,da adesso in poi,ogni volta che Chris Argens farà una cazzata,IO NON PUNIRÒ PIÙ LA SUDDETTA!

IO PUNIRÒ TUTTE QUANTE VOI!

E QUINDI HO IDEA,SIGNORINE,CHE VOI SIATE IN DEBITO CON ME DI UN PO' DI ASSORBENTI!

AVANTI,FACCIA SOTTO!"  
Tutte si misero a terra per fare le flessioni.

"TU NO,CHRIS!"disse l'insegnante "ALZATI!"

La ragazza ubbidì.

"LORO PAGANO GLI ASSORBENTI E TU LI USI!"disse l'insegnante "HO FATTO I CONTI DI QUANTI NE AVETE BUTTATI A CARRIE E HO MOLTIPLICATO IL PREZZO DI CIASCUNO PER IL NUMERO USATO!

200 FLESSIONI!"

"No,non ci sto."disse Chris "Io non lo faccio."

"Sta a te decidere."disse l'insegnante "Sta a tutte voi decidere,ma chi si tirerà indietro,sarà sospesa.

E se sarete sospese non andrete al ballo.

E mentre correte,o meglio mentre io VI AMMAZZO A FORZA DI GINNASTICA E VI FACCIO VENIRE I MUSCOLI AL BUCO DEL CULO!...vorrei che rifletteste a che cosa significa trovarsi nei panni di Carrie White."

La campana suonò e la madre di Carrie le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

La ragazza indossava una camicia rosso scuro,con linee orizzontali blu,un giaccone blu scuro e anche una gonna marrone,mentre la madre un abito nero.

Carrie aveva i capelli legati in una treccia a destra,mentre la madre aveva una treccia a sinistra.

"Fa attenzione."disse la madre.

"Finisco di lavorare prima,vengo a prenderti dopo scuola."disse la madre.

Carrie scese dall'auto.

L'insegnante era nel campo e fischiava,mentre le ragazze correvano,e faceva roteare il laccio del fischio,sorridendo.

Chris poi faceva gli allenamenti insieme a Sue,ossia saltellare da una parte all'altra del campo e toccare terra.

"Non può farmi questo."disse Chris esausta.

"Lascia stare,Chris."disse Susie "Abbiamo quasi finito."

"Sarà così tutta la settimana e tutto per colpa di Carrie White!"disse Chris fermandosi "Col cavolo che lascio stare."

"Continua a correre, Argensen."disse l'insegnante,mentre l'altra,sfinita, si piegava in avanti"Continua o non andrai al ballo."

"Vaffanculo!"disse Chris spalancando le braccia "Questo è abuso di minori."

"Che cosa mi hai detto?!"disse l'insegnante avvicinandosi e le altre si fermarono.

"NON HO INTENZIONE DI MUOVERE UN ALTRO PASSO,SOLO PERCHÉ A CARRIE WHITE SONO VENUTE LE MESTRUAZIONI ED È TANTO STUPIDA DA NON SAPERE CHE COSA SONO!"disse Chris.

Susie si guardò intorno con aria di sdegno "Cosa..."

"Sei sospesa."disse l'insegnante "Non andrai al ballo!

Vattene dalla mia lezione,subito."

"No."disse Chris.

L'insegnante si voltò verso di lei di nuovo "NO?!"

"NON PUÒ DECIDERLO LEI!"disse Chris voltandosi verso le altre "NON PUÒ FARCI QUESTO!"

"Arrivederci Chris,voi continuate a correre!"disse l'insegnante andando via.

"POTRESTE MORIRE DISIDRATATE!"disse Chris "TINA!

TU HAI UN PROBLEMA AL CUORE,NO?

SE RIMANIAMO TUTTE UNITE,NON POTRANNO SOSPENDERCI TUTTE,NON POTRANNO IMPEDIRE A TUTTE NOI DI ANDARE AL BALLO!"urlò Chris con le braccia spalancate "NON CI SAREBBE NESSUN BALLO!

Mika?

Lisa?"

Le due gemelle si guardarono.

"Coraggio ragazze!"disse l'insegnante.

"Eva?"disse Chris e tutte rimasero zitte "È UNA GRAN STRONZATA!

NOI NON ABBIAMO FATTO NIENTE DI MALE!

VERO,SUE?"

Chris si avvicinò e la toccò "Sei d'accordo con me ,vero Sue?"

Sue si allontanò "Forza."

Le altre cominciarono a muoversi e Chris indietreggiò.

"Non è finita qui!"disse Chris "NON È ASSOLUTAMENTE FINITA QUI!"

La ragazza se ne andò.

Carrie camminò per i corridoi del liceo e tuttI la presero in giro,poi vide la scritta bianca sugli armadietti rossi "CARRIE WHITE MANGIA MERDA".

Tutti quelli che la vedevano nel corridoio la guardavano e ridevano.

Carrie andò nel bagno e posò lo zaino grigio a terra,guardando gli specchi.

Si sciolse la treccia,liberando i capelli e mettendo alcune ciocche davanti le spalle,poi guardò lo specchio irata e al centro di esso iniziarono a formarsi delle crepe,poi i frammenti caddero nel lavandino.

Carrie rimase scossa,guardò l'entrata,poi fissò i frammenti ed iniziò a farli muovere a mezz'aria,sorridendo,poi li lasciò cadere,sentendo che una persona era entrata.

Prese lo zaino e corse via.

Poco dopo Carrie era tra gli scaffali della biblioteca scolastica.

Scese timidamente le scale,dopo essersi messa una ciocca dietro l'orecchio destro,poi si sedette ad un computer.

Osservò le mani del ragazzo accanto a lei che si muovevano rapidamente sulla tastiera,poi si voltò non appena lui la guardò.

Carrie andò sul motore di ricerca Google scrivendo "Poteri soprannaturali."

Poco dopo passò tra gli scaffali,toccando i ripiani con la mano destra e avendo sotto braccio sinistro 7 libri.

Si fermò trovandone un altro e lo prese sorridendo,poi proseguì,ma tornò indietro vedendo uno strano libro con la copertina rossa.

Il titolo,scritto dorato,diceva :Bibbia Kolbrin.

Carrie prese il testo,dalla copertina rigida e lo guardò incuriosita.

Poco dopo andò al tavolo e posò tutti i libri sul tavolino.

Prese il testo "Telecinesi:analisi e conseguenze"accanto al testo "Enciclopedia dei miracoli" ed iniziò a leggere.

Poco dopo guardò un video sulla telecinesi che mostrava un uomo che riusciva a muovere le pagine di un libro con il pensiero.

Osservò il video con un sorriso stampato in faccia e la bocca socchiusa.

Il ragazzo con la macchina fotografica,che era stato accanto al suo computer,la osservò da dietro.

"Ah,senti,scusa."disse il ragazzo che si avvicinò "Puoi mettere lo schermo intero,se vuoi."

Lei lo guardò per un momento,poi abbassò la testa.

"Guarda."disse il ragazzo che allargò il video e poi andò via.

Successivamente Carrie vide un articolo con su scritto "Xavier Institute:Scuola per Giovani Dotati".

In un video apparve Charles Xavier,ormai anziano,calvo,con una giacca blu scuro,quasi grigia,cravatta grigia,camicia bianca,pantaloni blu,scarpe nere,seduto su una sedia a rotelle di metallo,con delle "X"sulle ruote e una leva per muoverla.

"Salve a tutti."disse Charles "Sono Charles Xavier,preside e fondatore per la Scuola per Giovani Dotati.

Questa scuola accoglie solo i mutanti,affinché vengano istruiti e si possano integrare nella vita di tutti i giorni,senza divenire un pericolo per se stessi e per gli altri..."

Poco dopo Carrie era seduta al tavolino e leggeva il libro sulla telecinesi.

Il suo sguardo si posò sulla Bibbia Kolbrin.

Carrie guardò la Sacra Bibbia,la prese in mano e la confrontò per titolo e grandezza con il Kolbrin che appariva più piccolo.

Carrie prese il testò e lo aprì.

CONTENUTO DEL TESTO:

IMPORTANTE:

PRIMA DI INIZIARE SI TENGA PRESENTE CHE ONLINE LE INFORMAZIONI SU QUESTO TESTO SONO ERRATE SU MOLTI SITI,DI CONSEGUENZA CERCARE "PDF KOLBIN BIBLE" E LA PLAYLIST "BIBBIA KOLBRIN E PARANORNMALE"OPPURE "BIBBIA KOLBRIN/BIBBIA SCRITTA IN EGIZIANO"

KOLBRIN BIBLE PDF

INDICE

IL LIBRO DI CREAZIONE

Estratto dal Grande Libro dei Figli del Fuoco

IL LIBRO DELLE SPIGOLATURE

Essendo scritti da vari libri Culdee, che sono stati parzialmente

distrutti nell'antichità

IL LIBRO DELLE PERGAMENE

Precedentemente chiamato Il Libro dei Libri o Il libro minore dei Figli del Fuoco.

IL LIBRO DEI FIGLI DEL FUOCO

Essendo questo il quarto libro della Bibbia Kolbrin esso è tutto ciò che resta

delle Sacre Scritture in precedenza contenute ne Il Grande Libro dei Figli del Fuoco

IL LIBRO DEI MANOSCRITTI

Incorpora Il Tesoro della Vita

IL LIBRO DI MORALE E PRECETTI

Precedentemente chiamato Il Libro di Stabilimento, essendo questo il terzo

libro di Il grande libro dei Figli del Fuoco

IL LIBRO DELLE ORIGINI

Come autorizzato dal Conclave di Venedas.

Composto dai Libri della Gran Bretagna che ha costituito la Koalbook, precedentemente

chiamato Hiferalt

IL LIBRO DEL RAMO D'ARGENTO

Una volta conosciuto come Il Libro della Sacra scrittura.

Una raccolta di scritti preservato dalla mano del Gwinder Apowin.

IL LIBRO DI LUCIO

Riscritto da Il Libro di Pemantris di origine sconosciuta.

IL LIBRO DI SAGGEZZA

Essendo una revisione e fusione di due libri di data successiva che

sono stati aggiunti ai libri del Bronzebook formando il Kolbrin dopo che

questi erano stati trascritti nel XIX secolo.

PREMESSA

Esistono diverse versioni della Bibbia,le quali in un modo o nell'altro sono riuscite ad attraversare i millenni e giungere fino a noi.

Tra di esse abbiamo i Rotoli del Mar Morto rinvenuti in Israele; la Biblioteca di Nag Hammadi rinvenuta in Egitto; il Kebra Nagast proveniente dall'Africa; la Bibbia Bee cinese (ancora oggi osservata dai cristiani ortodossi orientali); gli Scritti ed Insegnamenti del Buddha Issa(Gesù) originari del Tibet; ed infine la Bibbia Kolbrin - di cui stiamo per parlare – originaria sia dell'Egitto che della Gran Bretagna.

Ciascuna di esse contiene un punto di vista differente degli stessi eventi.

A differenza delle altre il Kolbrin,oltre ad essere il più antico testo Biblico in assoluto,il più storico e il meno contaminato da paganesimo esterno, è più significativo di una semplice lezione di storia religiosa.

E' il primo documento giudaico/cristiano che collega la nostra comprensione scientifica dell'evoluzione umana con il creazionismo.

Il Kolbrin narra inoltre del ritorno Distruttore,diversi asteroidi che in un remoto passato causarono una catastrofe per volontà di Dio, e che sarebbero destinati a causarne una anche in futuro.

Ciò viene confermato anche nella Bibbia ufficiale.

" _…e io ho creato anche il Distruttore per devastare_ " (Isaia 54 – Bibbia).

(Isaia 28 – Bibbia)

" _Perciò ascoltate la parola del Signore,_

 _uomini arroganti,_

 _signori di questo popolo_

 _che sta in Gerusalemme_ ":

« _Voi dite: Abbiamo concluso_

 _un'alleanza con la morte,_

 _e con gli inferi_

 _abbiamo fatto lega;_

 _il flagello del distruttore, quando passerà,_

 _non ci raggiungerà;_

 _perché ci siamo fatti della menzogna un rifugio_

 _e nella falsità ci siamo nascosti_ ».

Bibbia Kolbrin capitolo 6 del libro 6:

La gente parlava del Dio degli schiavi e gli uomini temerari hanno detto"Se sapessimo dove questo Dio si trovava,faremmo sacrificio a lui."

Ma il Dio degli schiavi non era tra loro.

Non si trovava all'interno delle paludi o nei pozzi di mattoni.

La sua manifestazione è nei cieli,visibile per tutti gli uomini, ma non da vedere con la comprensione.

Il Distruttore è stato definendolo un asteroide o cometa.

Il Distruttore,mandato da Signore,è confermato anche da altri popoli che hanno invece adattato l'evento alle loro culture.

Il Kolbrin ha i primi 6 libri scritti in egiziano che formano una cronaca biblica.

Si tratterebbe di una raccolta di documenti (Bronze Book) portati in salvo nel 1184 dC, dal rogo con cui Edoardo I Plantageneto distrusse l'Abbazia di Glastonbury in Inghilterra, e per 850 anni custoditi da gruppi segreti, tra cui i Culdians, i quali avrebbero deciso di renderlo pubblico nel 1992.

Eduardo cercò di distruggere il Kolbrin in quanto lo riteneva un rivale eretico della Sacra Bibbia ed una potenziale minaccia per la sua personale affermazione come legittimo re d'Inghilterra.

Il Kolbrin potrebbe essere chiamato la Bibbia Perduta delle tribù perdute ed è uno dei più eleganti racconti sulla Creazione e la saga biblica.

Di colpo le leggende sull'Eden e sulla catastrofe provocata dalla malvagità, destinata a ripetersi, si fondono in un'unica narrazione.  
Il Kolbrin è composto da 10 libri, ognuno dei quali suddiviso in capitoli e paragrafi.

Di seguito, un elenco dei libri.

Il Libro della Creazione (Grande Libro dei Figli del Fuoco).

Il Libro di Spigolature(Trascrizione di antichi testi parzialmente distrutti in tempi antichi).

Il Libro delle Pergamene(Precedentemente chiamato Il Libro dei Libri o Il Libro Minore dei Figli del Fuoco).

Il Libro dei Figli del Fuoco(Ciò che resta delle Sacre Scritture un tempo contenute nel Grande libro dei Figli del Fuoco).

Il Libro dei Manoscritti(Contenente Il Tesoro della Vita compilato con scritti conservati da Amos, un egiziano; Claudio Linus, un romano; e Vitico, un gallo).

Il Libro della Morale e dei Precetti(Precedentemente chiamato Il Libro delle Elite, terzo testo del Grande libro dei Figli del Fuoco).

Il Libro delle Origini(autorizzato dal Conclave di Venedase e compilato attingendo da tre libri della tradizione britannica che formavano il Koalbook, precedentemente chiamato Hiferalt).

Il Libro dei Ramo d'Argento(un tempo conosciuto come Il Libro delle Sacre Scritture), raccolta di scritti conservati per mano di Gwinder Apowin.

Il Libro di Lucio(ristesura del Libro dei Pemantris, di origine ignota).

Il Libro della Sapienza (revisione e fusione di due libri che quando furono aggiunti agli originari Bronzebook formarono il Kolbrin con la trascrizione avvenuta nel XIX secolo).

La prima parte del Kolbrin contiene la storia della creazione, la quale si presta ad una duplice chiave di lettura, sia religiosa che scientifica.

Gli ultimi 2 libri sono dedicati a Gesù e sono una sorta di biografia come fu insegnata nelle antiche scuole britanniche.

Il Kolbrin contiene gli insegnamenti morali che erano ritenuti fondamentali nella società.

Ma è anche il più antico libro di storia britannica.

E' il solo documento giudaico/cristiano che narri tutta la storia della creazione umana.

Una precedente linea storica che raggiunse elevati livelli spirituali, per poi essere spazzata via da una catastrofe mandata da Dio e tramandata grazie ai pochi superstiti che si salvarono nascondendosi nelle caverne.

Costoro si autodefinivano i Figli di Dio.

Il nome "Figli di Dio"si riferisce al fatto che dopo avere raggiunto alti livelli spirituali, la loro civiltà fosse diventata sempre più malvagia, conducendoli alla punizione.

I Figli di Dio profetizzarono il verificarsi di un nuovo immane cataclisma provocato da ciò che definivano: 'Il Distruttore seguito da 1000 anni di pace che avrebbero preparato il ritorno di Dio, proprio come i profeti ebrei predissero il Millennio e la venuta del Messia prima del giudizio finale di Dio.

Secondo il Kolbrin tutto ciò accadrà nuovamente quando:

"Gli uomini voleranno nell'aria come uccelli e nuoteranno nel mare come pesci"

"Le donne saranno come gli uomini e gli uomini come le donne" (ecc.).

Nella Bibbia ebraica la sequenza degli eventi è:plasmazione dell'universo,formazione della Terra,giardino,diluvio ecc...nel Kolbrin invece viene detto che il Signore genera l'universo,plasma i pianeti dalla polvere del lampo da cui l'ha partorito,crea l'uomo,distrugge la Terra 2 volte ,poi dopo le catastrofi abbiamo che l'uomo si divide in 2 categorie.

La prima sono i figli di Dio ossia coloro che pregano l'unico Dio,mentre i figli degli uomini sono la seconda,ossia i pagani.

La tribù dei figli di Dio arriva nella landa giardino a valle circondata dalla nebbia,dopo il diluvio,al cui centro vi sono l'albero della vita,l'albero della conoscenza del bene e del male e l'albero della trasgressione(il terzo albero sostituisce il serpente).

2 dei figli di Dio,Dadam e Maeva(ossia Adamo ed Eva),prendono 2 frutti dell'albero della trasgressione,poi per tentare di guarire dalla malattia che hanno provocato quei frutti ,vanno davanti all'albero della conoscenza del bene e del male,che provoca solo una visione in loro e tutti i figli di Dio vengono cacciati fuori dal giardino circondato dalla nebbia dagli esseri di luce (che possono prendere forma fisica buttandosi addosso il sangue degli esseri viventi,come detto nel capitolo 5 del libro 1).

Essendo rimasti gli unici sulla Terra a ricordare l'unico Dio,la loro caduta in ignoranza segna la caduta nelle tenebre dell'umanità.

Le 3 cadute meteoritiche del Kolbrin tornano a livello storico.

Trovata la prova che una cometa colpì la Terra nell'11.000 a.C.

La scoperta dell'università di Edimburgo a Gobekli Tepe, in Turchia, considerata il più antico osservatorio astronomico dell'umanità

 **Undicimila anni prima di Cristo uno sciame di comete colpì la Terra devastandola, modificando l'inclinazione dell'asse di rotazione del pianeta, provocando l'estinzione di molte specie come quella dei mammut e causando un'era glaciale che durò mille anni.**

 **Lo afferma un gruppo di ricercatori dell'Università di Edimburgo, che ha trovato la narrazione di questo cataclisma nel più antico libro di storia esistente: i bassorilievi portati alla luce nel 1995 nel sito archeologico di Gobekli Tepe, nel Sud della Turchia.**

Una stele in particolare, quella chiamata «dell'avvoltoio» ha attratto l'attenzione degli scienziati di Edimburgo.

Riproduce attraverso simbolismi animali una serie di costellazioni, indicandone la posizione nel cielo.

Grazie all'aiuto di un computer, è stato possibile stabilire che le stelle si trovavano in quel punto esattamente nel 10.950 a.C., alla fine del Pleistocene.

Altri bassorilievi riproducevano la caduta dello sciame di comete e un uomo senza testa indicava la perdita di molte vite umane.

La stele è importante perché conferma eventi che già conoscevamo, come il periodo glaciale noto come Dryas recente (dal nome di un fiore della tundra) e l'anomalia dell'iridio osservata in Nord America, risalente all'11-10.000 a.C.: l'iridio è poco presente nel suolo e quando in uno strato geologico se ne trova molto di più, vuol dire che un meteorite o una cometa lo hanno portato sulla Terra, come avvenne nell'estinzione dei dinosauri.

Per il prof. Martin Sweatman, direttore della ricerca pubblicata su Mediterranean Archaeology, «questa scoperta, insieme all'anomalia dell'iridio, chiude il caso in favore dell'impatto di una serie di comete».

 **Il tempio**

Gobekli Tepe è il tempio più antico dell'umanità e pare fosse dedicato all'osservazione delle comete e dei meteoriti.

I bassorilievi che narrano la catastrofe dell'11.000 a.C. erano tenuti in grande considerazione e conservati con cura, come se fosse importante non perderne la memoria.

Inspiegabilmente, in epoca preistorica, il sito venne abbandonato e completamente ricoperto di terra, perché nessuno lo potesse individuare.

Archeologi e antropologi collocano nel Dryas recente l'inizio della civiltà umana, con le prime coltivazioni e i primi villaggi del Neolitico.

Nel 12.000 a.C. pare l'impatto di una cometa abbia distrutto il mondo.

Hancock ha visitato il sito di Gobekli Tepe, giudicandolo uno dei grandi misteri dell'antichità.

Se uno sciame di comete era in arrivo sulla Terra, gli astronomi del tempio le hanno sicuramente individuate in anticipo e forse quelle scie luminose arrivate nel Sistema solare interno sono state una presenza costante nel cielo per molti anni prima del loro devastante impatto.

Forse da allora ci è stata tramandata la convinzione che tutte le comete (ma per lo meno bisogna salvare quella di Natale) portino sfortuna e siano messaggere di lutti e devastazioni.

Gli sciami di comete sono infatti periodici e secondo Hancock quello descritto nella stele di Gobekli Tape potrebbe tornare nell'arco di qualche decennio.

Meglio che l'autorevole e più rassicurante mondo accademico si affretti a rimettere ogni pietra, e ogni data, al suo posto.

 **Un meteorite distrusse Sodoma**

 **Le città di Sodoma e Gomorra sarebbero state distrutte dalla caduta di un meteorite il 29 giugno 3123 a.C. poco prima dell'alba** **ossia** **dal fuoco di epurazione divino come raccontato nella Bibbia.**

 **La vicenda biblica raccontata nella Genesi è nota ai più: verificata la corruzione dei costumi sessuali della città di Sodoma, Dio la distrusse con una pioggia di fuoco e zolfo che rase al suolo anche Gomorra e le altre tre città vicine che costituivano la Pentapoli.**

La scoperta è stata fatta dagli scienziati Alan Bond e Mark Hempsell, dell'università di Bristol, che studiando una tavoletta conservata al British Museum hanno scoperto un'importante testimonianza astronomica della caduta di tale meteorite ed hanno pubblicato i loro risultati nel libro "un'osservazione sumera sull'impatto di Koefels".

Decrittando la tavoletta sumera, copia del 700 a.C. della descrizione dei cieli di un astronomo sumero, Bond ed Hempsell hanno scoperto un collegamento tra l'apocalittica distruzione della montagna di Koefels, in Austria, ad opera di un asteroide del peso di 800 milioni di tonnellate, che produsse un'esplosione così violenta da far rimbalzare a 900 chilometri di altezza detriti infuocati, che al loro rientro nell'atmosfera ricaddero proprio sulle città della Pentapoli, con una potenza distruttiva pari a quella di quattro bombe atomiche ad altissimo potenziale.

Sebbene il 'mandante' e le ragioni della distruzione di Sodoma e Gomorra non siano accertabili, sono invece scientificamente provate le modalità con cui le due città furono rase al suolo, sotto un'apocalittica pioggia di fuoco di sicuro venuta dal cielo.

 **Kolbrin**

 **I cieli ruggiranno e il mondo tremerà.**

 **Un "urlo agonizzante" echeggerà tra i cieli trasportato da un forte vento e verrà udito da tutti gli uomini della Terra.**

Nel corso del tempo e dei credi religiosi, i misteriosi manoscritti della Bibbia Kolbrin furono considerati come eresia e vennero scrupolosamente trascritti su tavolette di bronzo dai druidi, religiosi dell'epoca.

Tutti erano convinti della distruzione completa dei suddetti manoscritti, ma alcuni di questi furono salvati dalle fiamme.

Rimasero quindi al sicuro e trascritti negli anni da chi ne aveva la custodia segreta.

Ogni custode ebbe cura estrema nel preservare ciò che rimase di quegli importanti manoscritti, pertanto tentarono di riscrivere accuratamente la vera storia, facendo in modo di non alterarne il significato originale.

Ciò che lascia senza fiato sono i dettagli dei contenuti presenti nella Bibbia Kolbrin.

Secondo molti studiosi questi antichi manoscritti descrivono chiaramente una caduta meteoritica preistorica il Diluvio Universale di Noè e l'Esodo.

Questi imponenti cataclismi sarebbero stati provocati dalla caduta di asteroidi.

Nella Bibbia Kolbrin questi asteroidi vengono chiamati il Distruttore,ma in realtà si tratta di più meteore.

Gli uomini dimenticano i giorni del Distruttore, ma chi è saggio non dimentica quanto mostruosa fu la Sua maestosità nell'ergersi dominante tra i cieli, nella sua terribile forma infuocata avvolta da fumo e ceneri più scure del buio della notte, mentre una grandine mista fuoco cadeva copiosa sulla Terra, seminando morte e distruzione.

Implacabile e spietato il Distruttore semina Giustizia per " _volere di Dio_ "

Si dice che Dio manderà il Distruttore per purificare la Terra: "Egli non è un angelo di Satana ma di Dio, che compie la sua opera di distruzione per ordine di Dio".

" _…e io ho creato anche il Distruttore per devastare_ " (Isaia 54 – Bibbia).

Isaia è uno dei profeti biblici ed è considerato uno dei profeti più importanti di tutta la Bibbia.

Egli riportò dei passaggi importanti sul "Distruttore" che non furono occultati:

(Isaia 28 – Bibbia)

" _Perciò ascoltate la parola del Signore,_

 _uomini arroganti,_

 _signori di questo popolo_

 _che sta in Gerusalemme_ ":

« _Voi dite: Abbiamo concluso_

 _un'alleanza con la morte,_

 _e con gli inferi_

 _abbiamo fatto lega;_

 _il flagello del distruttore, quando passerà,_

 _non ci raggiungerà;_

 _perché ci siamo fatti della menzogna un rifugio_

 _e nella falsità ci siamo nascosti_ ».

Isaia descrive l'immediata risposta di Dio:

" _Dice il Signore Dio":_

 _«Ecco io pongo una pietra in Sion,_

 _una pietra scelta,angolare, preziosa, saldamente fondata:_

 _chi crede non vacillerà_ ».

Questa frase di Dio indicherebbe ai credenti la via della salvezza.

Poi continua:

« _Io porrò il diritto come misura_

 _e la giustizia come una livella._

 _La grandine spazzerà via il vostro rifugio fallace,_

 _le acque travolgeranno il vostro riparo._

 _Sarà cancellata la vostra alleanza con la morte;_

 _la vostra lega con gli inferi non reggerà._

 _Quando passerà il flagello del distruttore,_

 _voi sarete la massa da lui calpestata_ ».

Questo passaggio descrive chiaramente quanto il Distruttore non avrà pietà per gli uomini che non hanno saputo arricchire la propria coscienza seguendo un vero Credo.

Nemmeno il più resistente dei bunker potrà salvarli dalla Giustizia Divina.

Infine Dio sottolinea che:

« _Ogni volta che passerà,_

 _vi prenderà,poiché passerà ogni mattino,_

 _giorno e notte._

 _E solo il terrore farà capire il discorso»._

 _Troppo corto sarà il letto per distendervisi,_

 _troppo stretta la coperta per avvolgervisi»._

Isaia fa espressamente capire che non vi è speranza per chi ha scelto le vie del male.

L'unico rifugio verrà "trovato" solamente dai veri credenti.

Esso si "aprirà" dinanzi a loro.

 **Infiniti Rinnovi Evolutivi**

Sembrerebbe che l'umanità arrivi ciclicamente ad aver "bisogno" di un rinnovo e forse tutto questo fa parte di una scelta voluta dal Grande Spirito mediante cadute meteoritiche.

 **Una verità difficile da accettare, visto che tutto questo costringerebbe la Terra, e di conseguenza l'intera umanità, a subire violentissimi mutamenti climatici.**

 **Rinnovi evolutivi senza fine, dunque sarebbe questo il compito del** **le meteore** **; un cambiamento ciclico necessario, voluto proprio da Dio, per consentire una totale purificazione evolutiva.**

La paura della morte porta a credere che questo spaventoso scenario sia un evento riconducibile al male.

Ma è il meccanismo distorto dell'inconscio che spinge l'uomo a viverlo come una fase negativa che colpisce il mondo in cui vive.

In realtà si tratta a tutti gli effetti di un "rinnovo" necessario che permette alla natura di rigenerarsi. Non dobbiamo dimenticare che siamo solo di passaggio in questa vita materiale e che siamo "ospiti" in un pianeta che non ci appartiene.

Un libero arbitrio, racchiuso tra confini prestabiliti, non consente all'uomo di percepire il suo vero luogo di appartenenza.

Un dono importante quello della vita umana, che come una luce prodigiosa viene "accesa" da un volere dettato dall'anima.

Questa luce discende dagli infiniti rami dei Piani di Esistenza fino a giungere qui, sul Piano Fisico, dando vita ai "meccanismi" che costituiscono l'intera "materia animata".

Quegli esseri umani che saranno testimoni dell'arrivo del prossimo asteroide avranno "l'onore" di partecipare al grande atto di rinnovo.

Nulla è per caso e il Grande Spirito invia i suoi Guardiani ad osservare l'evolversi del grande evento.

Essi questa volta non si limiteranno semplicemente a guardare.

Arriva il giorno in cui molti misteri diventano chiari; i Guardiani Multidimensionali spirituali che da sempre osservano nel silenzio il nostro mondo sanno riconoscere le anime pronte…queste anime non sono molte.

Pochi esseri umani conosceranno grandi verità ancor prima di "abbandonare" il proprio corpo, ma non prima di aver subito l'ira del Distruttore.

I manoscritti della Bibbia Kolbrin definiscono dettagli che attestano la veridicità dei terribili eventi innescati da una vera e propria caduta meteoritica.

Una seconda caduta in Egitto, fu osservata da tutte le zone presenti nel territorio.

Aveva un colore brillante e ardente, l'aspetto mutevole e instabile.

Attorcigliato su sé stesso come una spirale di lava rovente ricoperta da una coltre di roccia fusa più nera dell'inferno, il Distruttore pareva come un "serpente" pieno di detriti rocciosi.

Scompariva e riappariva a seconda dell'orbita che percorreva, scatenando la sua collera sugli uomini nei momenti in cui la furia attraversava il suo "instabile umore".

Anche quando sembrava divenire invisibile si poteva udirne l'agghiacciante suono, come una tromba infernale che ricordava quanto egli fosse ancora presente nei cieli, poi riappariva tra lampi di fuoco e bagliori rossastri.

L'aspetto del Distruttore, citato nella Kolbrin Bible, coincide in modo considerevole con quello delle comete fino ad oggi conosciuti; infatti esse sono circondate da infiniti frammenti rocciosi che trascinano con sé durante il loro periodo orbitale.

Tra l'altro vi sono più distruttori,uno cade sulla terra,l'altro nel mare durante l'esodo.

Si narra che in Egitto una cometa provocò continue piogge di cenere grigia, causò moltissime piaghe e tanti altri mali inarrestabili.

La Terra era costantemente scossa, le colline e le montagne si muovevano fino a collassare su sé stesse.

Il buio era invaso dal fumo, mentre un grande urlo si estendeva tra i cieli trasportato dal forte vento e veniva udito da tutti gli uomini.

Era il grido del Signore Oscuro, Maestro del Terrore, che discendeva dalle buie profondità dello Spazio.

 **Un tormento senza fine**

Il Distruttore tuonò nei cieli con gran fragore illuminandosi come un secondo Sole e una terribile grandine di pietre infuocate e carboni ardenti si abbatté sulle terre d'Egitto.

Una voce potentissima pari a 10.000 trombe fu udita in tutti i deserti e le fiamme del suo alito ardente soffiarono potenti fino a fondere le montagne.

Il cielo stesso ruggì come 10.000 leoni in agonia e miriadi di frecce luminose attraversarono tutti i territori devastandoli senza tregua.

Come dimenticare il volto del Distruttore!

Chi è saggio ricorda bene quando è apparso nei giorni ormai lontani.

Così è descritto tra le pagine antiche, alcune delle quali non sono andate perdute.

Si dice che quando il Distruttore appare nei cieli sopra di noi, la Terra finisce per spaccarsi dal caldo come una noce che arrostisce davanti al fuoco, mentre le fiamme avvolgono la superficie terrestre come demoni che si liquefanno in un sangue nero.

L'acqua all'interno del terreno si prosciuga, i pascoli e i luoghi coltivati vengono consumati dalle fiamme e tutti gli alberi si tramutano in cenere bianca.

La figura del Distruttore è un'enorme sfera di fuoco che semina i propri piccoli "figli fiammeggianti" nell'atmosfera circostante durante il suo passaggio.

Esso copre circa una quinta parte del cielo e si contorce su sé stesso come un "serpente dalle ali infuocate".

Durante il suo passaggio si generano una serie di eventi terribili, inarrestabili.

Così è scritto sulla Kolbrin Bible.

Questi sono fatti che chi è saggio non può dimenticare.

Il Distruttore ha un suo tempo prestabilito, può rimanere nascosto anche per migliaia di anni, ma tornerà inesorabile e con gli occhi pieni di ira dissennata.

 **I giorni bui**

I giorni bui furono anticipati da numerose comete che solcavano i cieli, molte lance di fuoco trafiggevano l'ormai debole pianeta, misteriose trombe invisibili si abbandonavano in lamenti agonizzanti che echeggiavano su tutta la Terra e il caos avvelenava un'umanità sempre più cieca.

I **l Distruttore fece così la sua comparsa, dando atto al periodo di purificazione.**

I giorni bui cominciarono infatti con l'ultima visita del Distruttore e furono preannunciati da eventi astronomici singolari che apparivano senza tregua come cattivi presagi nei nostri cieli.

Molti uomini erano distratti dai propri passi percorsi sui sentieri della "insensatezza" e non davano il giusto peso ai segni miracolosi che apparivano nei cieli, un errore imperdonabile il loro.

I Guardiani osservavano nel silenzio l'evolversi della situazione, ma non potevano fermare l'ira del Distruttore, così "indicarono" la via della salvezza a coloro che seppero "ascoltarli" e che possedevano la "luce" nel proprio cuore.

Solo gli uomini saggi riuscivano a vedere i Guardiani dei cieli, solo chi abbracciava la vera Fede poteva "sentirli".

Erano pochi gli uomini in sintonia con gli invisibili intenti dei Guardiani, un legame connesso al volere del Creatore.

 **Considerando i periodi antichi e le differenti terre di origine, possiamo notare come la Bibbia e anche la Bibbia Kolbrin descrivano molti degli stessi eventi accaduti in quell'epoca.**

 **La Bibbia Kolbrin inoltre offre descrizioni dettagliate di storie antiche che potrebbero essere state occultate dalla Bibbia durante le prime traduzioni avvenute secoli fa.**

 **Queste storie antiche rivelano importantissimi eventi estremi, narrati con una chiarezza tale da far mancare il respiro; come appunto i "mostri del cielo", che hanno "combattuto" nei nostri cieli fino al giorno in cui Dio arrivò e decise di farli a pezzi gettandoli sulla Terra.**

 **I mostri del cielo, i meteoriti, gli asteroidi e le comete…**

Se gli scritti dell'antica Bibbia Kolbrin sono corretti, un quarto distruttore potrebbe avvenire in un futuro non molto lontano.

Ci sarà una tonalità color rame che avvolgerà l'intera faccia della Terra, seguita da una giornata di tenebre.

 _I cieli ruggiranno e la Terra tremerà, gli uomini sprofonderanno nella paura._

 _Le "Avanguardie" del "Gran Giudice" appariranno._

 _Arriveranno gradualmente, come ombre nella notte._

 _A fatica gli uomini distingueranno il sogno dalla realtà._

 _I "Guardiani" silenziosi annunciano il suo arrivo…il Distruttore è qui._

Il passaggio di Mosè dal Mar Rosso, ecco la spiegazione scientifica

All'interno della Bibbia ci sono tutti gli elementi per capire la natura di questo evento.

Secondo uno studio condotto dal Professor Spedicato, il passaggio del Mar Rosso effettuato da Mosè, può essere spiegato. (Dio utilizza gli eventi)

In questo articolo si parlerà della teoria che spiega questa affermazione.

Lo studio.

Il professor **Emilio Spedicato** , un matematico italiano, famoso per aver dato sostanziosi contributi all'algebra lineare numerica, insegna all'Università di Bergamo dal 1976.

Il suo ruolo è quello di **professore ordinario di ricerca operativa.**

Durante la sua carriera ha svolto numerose attività di ricerca all'estero, tra cui alla **Stanford University**.

E' stato il primo uomo di nazionalità non cinese ad aver ottenuto un dottorato in Cina.

Il professor Spedicato però non si occupa di argomenti legati solo alla matematica, ma attraverso la matematica e la scienza ha tentato di spiegare eventi mitologici e biblici.

In uno studio, elaborato proprio dal matematico, si tenta di spiegare l'evento che ha permesso a Mosè di passare al di là del **Mar Rosso**.

Per alcuni sarà difficile accettare questa teoria, ma per altri invece sarà una grande scoperta e soddisfazione.  
I riferimenti storici e letterari

Per disegnare un quadro completo è necessario fare dei riferimenti letterari e storici.

 **Platone** , nei suoi scritti, cita alcune catastrofi naturali dovute all'azione dei corpi celesti sulla Terra. Secondo il filosofo greco infatti ci furono tre catastrofi importanti a cui l'uomo ha partecipato.

La seconda catastrofe appare poco chiara e priva di informazioni dettagliate, ma Platone scrisse che l'evento accadde intorno al 3150 a.C. e corrisponde al diluvio di Noe

L'ultima infine, alla quale partecipò il popolo Greco, è databile intorno al 1500 a.C.(3600 anni fa,il periodo dell'Esodo) e si riferisce al **Diluvio di Deucalione**.

Il mito di Fetonte

Secondo le considerazioni avanzate dal matematico la storia di **Fetonte** ha il potere di spiegare le discontinuità storiche associate al Diluvio Universale di Deucalione, e con lui anche il modo in cui Mosè riuscì ad oltrepassare il **Mar Rosso**.

Secondo fonti greche e latine, di Fetonte sappiamo che era il figlio del Sole e che con traiettoria caotica si avvicinò alla Terra.

Sappiamo anche che, una volta giunto in prossimità della Terra, incendiò le foreste dell'Europa centrale e che poi fu ucciso da una saetta mandata da Zeus.

Dopo la sua morte le sorelle piansero, e da loro fuoriuscirono lacrime d'ambra.(questi esseri sono elementali,da non confondere con gli spettri degli inferi)

Interpretazione scientifica

L'evento che si riferisce a Fetonte può essere interpretato scientificamente come un corpo celeste, o un oggetto asteroidale, che con orbita caotica ruotò attorno alla Terra.

Fetonte quindi, entrato nell'atmosfera terrestre e a contatto con gli strati superiori, bruciò le foreste. Raggiunti poi gli strati più densi esplose proprio nella zona del **fiume Eider,** che si trova nello Schleswig-Holstein.

L'esplosione sconvolse sia il Mare del Nord che il Mar Baltico facendo così emergere molta ambra. Considerati questi eventi possiamo procedere a dare la spiegazione del passaggio di Mosè.

Il passaggio del Mar Rosso secondo la Bibbia

L'effetto dell'esplosione di Fetonte ha generato un forte vento che si è propagato dal punto dell'esplosione per tanti chilometri.

Nel libro dell' **Esodo** , l'evento del passaggio del Mar Rosso, viene descritto e anticipato dalla presenza dell'Angelo di Dio che cambia posizione e, da questo cambiamento, scaturì un grande fumo che oscurò la Terra.

Durante la notte Dio respinse il mare con un forte vento da Sud che asciugò il mare e divise l'acqua. I figli di Israele in questo modo poterono attraversa il mare senza alcuna difficoltà.

Ma per gli egiziani dietro di loro, la sorte non fu così buona e così vennero travolti dalle acque.(Dio spesso usa gli elementi della natura)

Fetonte a questo punto, proprio durante l'incontro tra Ebrei ed Egiziani, probabilmente si disintegrò sopra la **Penisola Arabica**.

Il passaggio del Mar Rosso, evento geologico

L'evento che nella Bibbia viene descritto come lo spostamento dell'Angelo di Dio, e della colonna di fumo, si riferisce in realtà ad un evento **spiegabile**.

Si tratta appunto dell'esplosione di Fetonte, ovvero l'evento geologico che ha permesso al Mar Rosso di aprirsi.

Gli effetti di questa catastrofe sono dunque un grande terremoto (a cui fa riferimento anche il **Salmo 114** ) e un vento molto caldo.

Il vento ha spinto le acque del Mar Rosso verso Sud, in modo tale da abbassare il livello a Nord.

Il passaggio del Mar Rosso è quindi stato possibile grazie alla comparsa di un terribile **Tsunami** da vento, provocato dalla grande esplosione che si è verificata nell'atmosfera.

Mosè, secondo questa teoria, si è trovato nel posto giusto al momento giusto.

Nel Kolbrin Yhwh è sia maschio che femmina (viene chiamato Awen e nel testo e dice "io sono colui che sono.")e afferma che lui veniva venerato in tutta la Terra,con molti nomi e gli uomini nella loro stupidità hanno pensato che fossero tanti esseri distinti ,mentre invece era solo uno,poi gli uomini l'hanno dimenticato.

Ora,se lui è stato venerato in tutta la Terra,allora ci dovrebbero essere degli strascichi della sua presenza in tutta la Terra.

Ora,il paganesimo è una cosa presente fin dagli inizi della civiltà,ma anche la tribù dei Figli di Dio viene detta esserci fin dall'inizio della storia nel Kolbrin.

Le cose in parte tornano.

Ora analizziamo la divinità primordiale di diversi pantheon.

In Grecia la divinità primordiale era il Caos, viene detto essere una divinità precedente al tempo.

I nativi americani, gli **Zuni,** raccontano che prima dell'inizio della nuova creazione, il Creatore e Contenitore del Tutto e Padre di Tutti i Padri se ne stava solo.

Non c'era null'altro nel grande spazio delle ere, solo profonda oscurità e vuoto.

Olodumare è il nome dato a una delle tre manifestazioni del Dio Supremo nel pantheon Yoruba . Olodumare è il Supremo Creatore . [1]

Ha la responsabilità di coordinare l'Universo, mentre Olofi è identificato con Olofin Oduduwa , che porta l'esistenza sulla terra per ordine di Olodumare.

Il Dio Supremo ha tre manifestazioni: Olodumare , il Creatore ; Olorun , sovrano dei cieli; e Olofi , che è il canale tra Orún ( Heaven ) e Ayé ( Terra ).

Olorun ( Yoruba : Ọlọrun o Ọlọhun ), letteralmente il dominatore di (o in) i Cieli, è il nome dato a una delle tre manifestazioni del Dio Supremo nel pantheon Yoruba . (associato a Caos primordiale)

Olorun è il proprietario dei cieli e, in questa manifestazione, è associato al Sole .

L'energia vitale di Olorun si manifesta negli umani come Ashé, che è la forza vitale che attraversa tutti gli esseri viventi.

In Yorubaland , si ritiene che Akamara sia la Fonte di ogni Esistenza. Olodumare ha la responsabilità di coordinare l'Universo attraverso di esso, mentre Olofi viene identificato con Olofin Oduduwa (una diversa entità divina, nata da Akamara) che porta l'esistenza sulla terra per ordine di Olodumare.

Il Dio Supremo ha tre manifestazioni: Olodumare , il Creatore ; Olorun , sovrano dei cieli; e Olofi , che è il canale tra Orún ( Heaven ) e Ayé ( Terra ).

Tra i cristiani yoruba e musulmani , nel frattempo, la parola Ọlọhun è anche comunemente usata per denotare la loro fede in Dio come l'onnipotente divino, l'assoluto sovrano.

Olofi è il nome dato a una delle tre manifestazioni del Dio Supremo nella religione yoruba .

Olofi è il sovrano della Terra.

Il Dio Supremo ha tre manifestazioni: Olodumare , il Creatore ; Olorun , sovrano dei cieli; e Olofi , che è il canale tra Orún ( Heaven ) e Ayé ( Terra ).

Oduduwa è il potere del grembo, che porta all'esistenza

Oduduwa rappresenta l'onnipotenza, la capacità di influenzare e ricostruire la realtà fisica a volontà.

Oduduwa - odu da uwa - odu to da iwa - il principio che ha creato la realtà fisica.

Adi Parashakti viene visto come divinità androgina,creatore dell'universo,avente 3 occhi(nel Kolbrin Yhwh ha 3 raggi).

"Io sono Adi Parashakti, dea Bhuvaneshvari, sono il proprietario di questo universo Sono la Realtà Assoluta Sono dinamico nella forma femminile e statico nella forma maschile, tu sei apparso per governare l'universo attraverso la mia energia.

Forma di Realtà Assoluta, mentre io sono la forma femminile di quella Realtà, sono al di là della forma, al di là di ogni cosa, e tutti i poteri di Dio sono contenuti in me.

Devi sapere che io sono l'Eterna energia senza limiti."

Parashakti ( आदि पराशक्ति ) è un Dio/Dea che è considerata l' Essere Supremo nella setta di Shaktismo dell'Induismo .

Viene anche chiamata popolarmente "Parama Shakti", AdiShakti, "Maha Shakti", "Maha Parvati ", Satyam Shakti, o anche semplicemente come " Shakti ".

"Parama" significa assoluto, " Satya " significa la Verità come per molti testi Shakta .

Il Devi-Bhagavata Purana afferma che Adi Parashakti è il creatore originale, l'osservatore e il distruttore dell'intero universo.

È la Dea/Dio Parvati nella sua forma manifestata come le consorti di Parashivam .

Adi Parashakti significa "Para (First) Supreme-Power".

Lui/Lei è il Potere al di là di questo universo.

Lui/Lei è l'energia attiva che può sia creare che distruggere l'intero universo.

Quando non esisteva nulla, emerse una luce e prese la forma di adishakti o Yogmaya da Nanda Baba a Vasudeva (figlia di scambio).

Aveva tre occhi, trishul, scudo, mazza, arco, freccia, chakra, lunga spada, una mano mostrata come abhaya mudra ed era seduta su un leone.

Prese la forma di Kushmanda , quando non trovò nulla intorno a lei.

Aprì l'occhio sinistro e nacque Mahakali (Kali)

Con il suo terzo occhio, Mahalakshmi è nato.

Mahasaraswati è nato quando ha aperto l'occhio destro.

Il suo sorriso prima che i suoi occhi si aprissero, ha creato l'intero universo.

Ad eccezione di Shakta Puranas, Adi Shakti non è mai stato menzionato con il nome "Adi Shakti". Ma indirettamente, la considerano anche l'essere supremo.

Scritture come Devi Bhagwata Purana, quattro Veda considerano Kali un'energia oscura che dissolve l'universo completo insieme al tempo.

Lalita dà alla luce l'universo sotto forma di uovo cosmico che si manifesta come universo.

In definitiva, Adi Shakti stessa è l'Energia Zero che esiste anche dopo la distruzione dell'universo e prima della sua creazione.

Il sikhismo interpreta anche il concetto di Adi Shakti.

La differenza è nella filosofia.

Nel Sikhismo, Khanda , il simbolo del potere infinito di Dio , viene indicato come "Adi Shakti" nell'induismo.

Durga o Parvati , che si dice sia la più vera forma materialistica di Adi Shakti come per l'Induismo, [ fonte inaffidabile? ] sono manifestazioni di Adi Shakti per distruggere i demoni come descritto in Chandi di Var.

L'intero universo è la sua creazione.

Lei è l'unico vincitore e la manifestazione della vittoria stessa.

È una divinità manifestata (Signore Brahma ), non manifestata (Signore Vishnu ) e trascendente (Signore Shiva ).

Poi le mostrò la sua forma appena vista: Satyaloka si trovava sulla sua fronte; l'universo creato erano i suoi capelli; il sole e la luna erano i suoi occhi; nelle sue orecchie c'erano le quattro direzioni ; i Veda erano le sue parole; la morte, l'affetto e l'emozione erano i suoi denti; maya è stata manifestata dal suo sorriso.

Nyame (o Nyankopon ) è il dio del popolo Akan di Ashanteland del Ghana .

Il suo nome significa "colui che conosce e vede tutto" e " onnisciente , onnipotente dio del cielo " nella lingua di Akan .

È chiamato " Dio onnisciente e onnipotente del popolo Akan ".

Nyame è ritratto come un Dio benevolo,anche se un po 'distante.

Una delle creazioni di Nyame era Kamunu, il primo essere umano.

Nyame diede a Kamunu il compito di nominare tutte le altre creazioni.

Nyame è lo Spirito e non ha famiglia.

Un pitone gigante una volta terrorizzò il popolo Ashanti, che poi pregò Nyame.

Nyame era stanco di un umano di nome Kwaku Anansi, che si vantava del suo cosiddetto spirito e intelligenza, e come punizione gli assegnava il compito di trattare con il pitone.

Anansi ingannò il pitone per mangiare un pasto pesante e consumare vino forte.

Quando il serpente cadde svenuto, Anansi convocò gli abitanti del villaggio per battere la creatura e scacciarla.

Nyame era soddisfatto dell'arguzia di Kwaku e lo benedisse con un'enorme saggezza e vita.

 _Nyame_ *è la Grande Dea nell'antica tradizione Akan del Ghana.

Lei è l'Essere Supremo, la grande madre, la genitrice.

Lei è il creatore e il governatore dell'universo.

L'indivisibile che può dividersi.

È spesso rappresentata dal _cruciale decussata_ , la croce a forma di X.

I punti su questo tipo di croce indicano gli equinozi e i solstizi.

Questi giorni erano sacri per Nyame.

Nyame è auto-nato, eterno e infinito, auto-generato, autoprodotto.

Lei è il grande cerchio girevole dei cieli stellati, l'eclittica.

Il suo fuoco è _la vita luminosa che dà fluido_ .

Ha creato il sole con il fuoco e la terra con l'acqua.

La parola Nyame deriva da _Nyam_ , che significa luminosità o splendore.

Le colombe sono i messaggeri di Nyame.

Le antilopi sono i suoi animali.

Compaiono in 7 forme che rappresentano i 7 diversi aspetti di Nyame.

Poiché Nyame ha diviso l'universo in tre parti, il cielo, la terra e il mondo sotterraneo, il suo numero sacro è 3.

Lei è anche rappresentata dal triangolo o dalla piramide.  
Le tre parti di Nyame sono:  
Il cielo o il paradiso: la sua sfera appropriata  
L'aspetto terra: governato da _Asaasa Afua_ , la dea della procreazione e tutto ciò che cresce sulla terra. È simboleggiata dalla stella a otto raggi. Questo è il figlio di Nyame.  
La terza parte di Nyame è la Dea della Terra _infernale_ , _Asaasa Yaa_ .  
Lei è un altro figlio della grande madre simboleggiata su ornamenti d'oro come la stella a 6 raggi. Il suo altro nome è _Aberewa,_ la forma femminile di _Aberew_ . Nel firmamento è Giove il cui emblema è una verga di ferro. Tre pezzi di ferro o meteorite sono posti sotto il suo santuario, il _Nyame Dua_ , l'albero di Nyame, per rappresentare questo aspetto del mondo sotterraneo della madre universale.

Nyame era troppo occupato per occuparsi degli affari quotidiani degli umani così la luna conteneva parte del suo _kra_ (scintilla vivificante) e lo consegnò agli umani. La luna era vista come la personificazione di Nyame nel nostro sistema solare.

Nyame è da chi siamo nati e a cui torniamo alla nostra morte, il vasto fuoco originale della creazione. Quando moriamo, torniamo al kra di Nyame. Il nostro kra, ritorna al kra universale di Nyame che non lasciamo mai, ma restiamo sempre connessi.

Negli anni '30, un sacerdote europeo che andò a vivere tra gli Akan in Africa occidentale trovò una stretta relazione tra il pensiero religioso, le pratiche, le credenze e la cultura di Akan ed Ebraico. A questo prete, la prova era così travolgente che confermò l'origine del Dio ebraico nel Dio Akan. Nel suo libro intitolato "Ebraismi dell'Africa occidentale" , il padre cattolico Williams, SJ rivelò attraverso studi linguistici che il presunto nome ebraico Yahweh era originato dalla parola Akan Nyame

Per i **Caldei** il diluvio di acqua e di fuoco(nel kolbrin cadono meteore in varie parti) giunge allorché piace a Dio creare un nuovo Mondo migliore dell'antico.

In Egitto vi era il Chaos primordiale(Isfet) che era una forza astratta precedente la creazione.

Per gli **Induisti,** all'inizio vi era Quello(vuoto), fatto di tenebre, indistinto, senza caratteristiche, inconoscibile e come totalmente assopito.

Apparve allora il Signore Svaysbhu l'Autonomo, Colui che non evolve e fa evolvere la totalità di Quello, a partire dagli elementi ordinari.

Egli meditò di creare ogni genere di creatura.

In principio creò le acque, poi pose in esse il suo seme.

Nasce un uovo cosmico.

I "Veda",considerano il ciclo completo del Mondo, che si chiama "para" uguale a 100 anni di Brahma, cioè 31.040 miliardi di anni mortali.

Poi divampa l'incendio universale che distrugge completamente l'uovo cosmico e quindi ripercorre all'infinito le fasi di nascita, decadenza e dissoluzione.

L'universo è visto come un enorme uovo collocato nel ventre di una divinità, Visnu(probabilmente uno dei modi in cui i pagani hanno rappresentato Dio,dopo aver dimenticato la corretta sequenza dei fatti)da dove usciva un universo in forma di bolla che poco dopo scoppiava come un grande sfera cosmica che ciclicamente si riforma(nel Kolbrin il signore fa qualcosa del genere).

Personificazione del supremo Brahma, è il creatore dell'universo e membro, insieme a Shiva e Vishnu, della Trimurti indù(trinità indiana,dove uno di loro muore e poi resuscita dopo tre giorni,probabilmente premonizione della nascita di Gesù).

In più anche nella Bibbia ufficiale Yhwh si paragona ad una madre(quindi ha caratteristiche androgene) e dice che la Terra,l'universo e i suoi abitanti gli appartengono,dichiarandosi l'essere supremo.

Quindi sembra essere corretto che la religione dell'essere supremo abbia lasciato tracce in ogni luogo,come dice il Kolbrin.

Quindi è possibile che prima di essere chiamato Yhwh o Awen (che sono dei nomi che hanno la funzione di identificare l'essere senza nome che dice :"io sono colui che sono"rispettivamente nel testo ebraico e in questo testo)POTREBBE essere stato chiamato precedentemente con il nome di Chaos e forse anche il Karma sarebbe una delle emanazioni della sua presenza.

Secondo i Ciuvasci , il mondo sarebbe stato creato dal dio Tură (in lingua ciuvascia: Турӑ) secondo modalità ormai ignote.

All'inizio sulla Terra esisteva un'unica lingua e un'unica fede, che si sono diramate in ben 77 lingue, popoli e religioni differenti.

Il Kolbrin è offerto per l'accettazione al suo valore nominale o, cosa più importante, per il suo contenuto di verità spirituali che, in qualsiasi religione, sono presentati in una forma peculiare di fedi particolari.

Questo libro è stato creato da autori che vanno dagli antichi egizi agli antichi celti.

Ci sono sempre due parti che compongono questo libro,per un totale di 11 libri.

I primi sei libri sono stati scritti da sacerdoti egizi,mentre i restanti sono stati redatti dagli antichi sacerdoti celti.

Questa Bibbia è un'antologia dei testi biblici più antichi finora ritrovati,probabilmente tratti dai testi originali.

Ci sono paesi dove associazioni di persone hanno accettato la Bibbia Kolbrin come punto cardine della loro vita,mettendolo a fianco della Bibbia derivata dal codice masoretico di Leningrado, ed è degno di nota che il loro stile di vita e la qualità della loro vita sono state migliorate attraverso tale esperienza.

Una delle difficoltà di diffusione di questa Bibbia è stato il fatto che i guardiani del Kolbrin non sono mai stati persone popolari e colte, ma semplici artigiani e contadini pesantemente perseguitati.

Originariamente, il Kolbrin era in due parti, 'Il Libro Aperto' e 'il Libro Chiuso', questi ultimi più propriamente chiamati 'Il Grande Libro dell'Eternità', il primo e"Il Grande Libro della Vita" il secondo.

Ciò che viene presentato qui è "Il Libro Aperto ".

Il testo antico narra della creazione dell'universo e viene letto sia in una chiave scientifica,sia in una chiave religiosa.

 **FINE CONTENUTO TESTO**

 **Carrie,con gli occhi spalancati aprì il libro in un capitolo qualunque.**

 **CONTENUTO TESTO**

 **Confrontiamo ora l'esodo** **K** **olbrin con il papiro di Ipwer.**

 **Libro 6,Capitolo 6.**

 **I GIORNI BUI**

1

I giorni bui sono iniziati con l'ultima visita del Distruttore e sono stati predetti da strani presagi nel cielo.

Tutti gli uomini stavano in silenzio e andavano in giro con facce pallide.

I capi degli schiavi che avevano costruito una città per la gloria di Thom fomentarono disordini, e nessun uomo alzò il braccio contro di loro.

Hanno preannunciato grandi eventi di cui la gente era ignorante e di cui i veggenti del tempio non sono stati informati.

2

Sono stati giorni di calma minacciosa, quando le persone hanno atteso perché non sapevano cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Si percepiva la presenza di un destino invisibile , i cuori degli uomini sono stati afflitti.

Non si sentirono più risate ma , lamenti di dolore risuonavano in tutto il paese.

Anche le voci dei bambini si sono placate e non hanno giocato insieme, ma sono rimasti in silenzio.

3

Gli schiavi divennero audaci e insolenti e le donne erano possedute da qualsiasi uomo.

La paura camminava sulla terra e le donne è divennero sterili dal terrore, non avrebbero potuto concepire, e quelle con un feto abortirono.

Tutti gli uomini si chiusero in se stessi.

I giorni di silenzio sono stati seguiti da un periodo in cui il rumore di trombe fu udito stridere nei Cieli, e la gente è diventata come bestie spaventate senza pastore, come asini quando si aggirano senza le loro briglie.

4

La gente parlava del dio degli schiavi, e gli uomini sfrontati dicevano. "Se sapessimo dove questo dio si trova, dovremmo sacrificare a lui ".

Ma il dio degli schiavi non era tra loro.

Egli non si trovava all'interno delle paludi o nelle cave di mattoni.

La sua manifestazione era nei Cieli per tutti gli uomini che riuscivano a vederlo, ma non lo hanno visto e compreso.

E nessun dio ascoltava, erano muti verso tutti per l'ipocrisia degli uomini.

5

I morti non erano più sacri e sono stati gettati in acqua.

Quelli già sepolti sono stati trascurati e molti divennero esposti.

Rimasero non protetti dalle mani dei ladri.

Colui che una volta faticava a lungo sotto il sole,si autogestisce,ed ora possiede buoi.

Lui che è cresciuto senza grano ora ne possiede un magazzino pieno.

Colui che una volta abitava a proprio agio tra i suoi figli ora ha sete di acqua.

Colui che una volta stava seduto al sole vivendo di briciole e di feccia ora è gonfio di cibo, sdraiato all'ombra, le sue ciotole traboccano.

6

Il bestiame è stato lasciato incustodito a vagare in pascoli stranieri, e gli uomini hanno ignorato le loro tracce e ucciso le bestie dei loro vicini.

Nessun uomo possedeva nulla.

Le scritture pubbliche furono gettate via e distrutte, e nessuno sapeva chi erano gli schiavi e chi i padroni.

Il popolo gridò al faraone nella sua angoscia, ma egli si tappò le orecchie e si comportò come un sordo.

7

C'erano quelli che parlavano falsamente davanti al faraone e gli dei erano ostili verso la terra, quindi la gente gridava per il loro sangue per placarli.

Ma non era strano che questi sacerdoti che mettevano discordia nella terra invece di

pace, per uno è stato anche della famiglia del Faraone e camminava tra la gente senza ostacoli.

Nubi di polvere e fumo oscurarono il cielo e le acque su cui sono cadute si colorarono del colore del sangue.

Peste in tutto il paese, il fiume era insanguinato e il sangue era dappertutto.

L'acqua era sgradevole e lo stomaco degli uomini si è rifiutato di berla.

Coloro che bevevano dal fiume vomitarono, perché l'acqua era inquinata.

8

La polvere strappò ferite della pelle di uomini e bestie.

Nel bagliore del Distruttore la Terra era piena di rossore.

Insetti si riprodussero e riempivano l'aria e la faccia della Terra con ripugnanza.

Bestie selvatiche, afflitte dai tormenti sotto la sabbia sferzante e le ceneri, vennero fuori dalle loro tane nella steppa e nelle caverne e hanno raggiunto le dimore degli uomini.

Tutte le bestie domestiche si lamentavano e il paese era pieno di grida di pecore e gemiti di bestiame.

9

Alberi, in tutto il paese, furono distrutti ed erbe e frutta non si trovava.

La faccia della terra era martoriata e devastata da una pioggia di pietre che ha sfondato tutto ciò che era nel percorso del torrente gettavano giù piogge bollenti, e uno strano fuoco scorreva sul terreno nella loro scia.

I pesci del fiume sono morti nelle acque inquinate, vermi, insetti e rettili nacquero dalla Terra in grandi quantità.

Raffiche di vento portarono sciami di locuste, che coprivano il cielo.

10

Come il Distruttore si gettò attraverso i cieli, soffiava grandi folate di cenere sulla faccia della terra. La malinconia di una lunga oscurità che si espande, un manto scuro di nero che spegne ogni raggio di luce.

Nessuno sapeva quando era giorno e quando era notte, perché il sole non illuminava.

L'oscurità non era come il buio di una notte pulita, ma una fitta oscurità in cui è stato fermato il respiro degli uomini nelle loro gole.

Gli uomini senza fiato in una nuvola di vapore caldo che avvolge tutta la terra e spense tutte le lampade e i fuochi.

11

Gli uomini erano intorpiditi e gemevano nei loro letti.

Nessuno parlava con gli altri o consumava cibo, perché erano sopraffatti dalla disperazione.

Le navi erano risucchiate dai loro ormeggi e distrutte nei grandi gorghi.

Quello era un tempo di rovina.

La Terra ha girato, come l'argilla formata sulla ruota di un vasaio.

Tutto il paese era pieno di tumulto per il forte tuono del Distruttore e il grido del popolo.

C'è come il suono di gemiti e lamenti da ogni lato.

12

La Terra restituito i suoi morti, i cadaveri furono gettati fuori dal loro luogo di riposo dove erano imbalsamati sono stati rivelati alla vista di tutti gli uomini.

Le donne in gravidanza hanno abortito e il seme di uomini si è bloccato.

L'artigiano ha lasciato il suo lavoro, il vasaio ha abbandonato la sua ruota e i suoi strumenti il carpentiere, e se ne andarono ad abitare nelle paludi.

Tutti i mestieri sono stati trascurati e gli schiavi hanno attirato gli artigiani lontano.

Le quote del Faraone non si poterono raccogliere, perché non c'era né grano né orzo,ne oca né pesce.

I diritti del Faraone non potevano essere rispettati, poiché i campi di grano e pascoli sono stati distrutti.

13

Nobili ed umili pregavano insieme poiché la loro vita poteva arrivare al termine ,pregavano affinché le turbolenze cessassero di tuonare e battere sulle loro orecchie.

Il terrore è stato il compagno degli uomini di giorno e l' orrore il loro compagno di notte.

Gli uomini hanno perso i sensi e sono diventati matti, sono stati attratti dalle atrocità.

14

Nella notte della grande ira del Distruttore, quando il suo terrore era al suo apice, ci fu una pioggia di pietre e la Terra sollevò il dolore affitto sue viscere.

Cancelli, colonne e pareti erano consumate dal fuoco e le statue degli dei sono state rovesciate e rotte.

Persone sono fuggite fuori le loro abitazioni nella paura e sono stati uccisi dalla grandine.

Coloro che si rifugiarono dalla grandine sono stati inghiottiti quando la Terra si aprì.

Le abitazioni degli uomini crollarono su coloro che erano dentro e ci fu il panico su ogni mano, ma gli schiavi che vivevano in tende nel deserto, nelle oasi, furono risparmiati.

15

La terra bruciava, attirato, un uomo guardava dai tetti e il Cielo scagliò ira su di lui e morì.

La terra si contorceva sotto l'ira del Distruttore e gemeva con l'agonia d'Egitto.

Si scosse su se stessa, templi e palazzi dei nobili furono gettati giù dalle fondamenta.

I nobili sono periti in mezzo alle rovine e tutta la forza della terra li ha colpiti.

Anche il grande primo, il primogenito del faraone,è morto malgrado il suo alto lignaggio in mezzo al terrore e la caduta di pietre.

I figli dei principi furono scacciati nelle strade e quelli che non furono gettati morirono all'interno delle loro dimore.

16

Ci furono nove giorni di tenebre e di sconvolgimenti, mentre infuriava una tempesta come non si era mai conosciuto prima.

Quando morì il fratello seppellì il fratello in tutto il paese.

Uomini si levarono contro coloro che avevano autorità e fuggirono dalle città per dimorare in tende in terre selvagge.

L'Egitto non aveva grandi uomini per affrontare quei tempi.

Le persone erano deboli dalla paura e donavano oro , argento,lapislazzuli, turchese e rame agli schiavi, e ai loro sacerdoti donavano calici, urne e ornamenti.

17

Il Faraone fu il solo a rimanere calmo e forte in mezzo alla confusione.

Il popolo si rivolse alla cattiveria nella sua debolezza e disperazione.

Prostitute camminavano per le strade senza vergogna.

Le donne esibivano le loro arti e sfoggiavano il loro fascino femminile.

Donne di nobili origini erano vestite di stracci e i virtuosi venivano derisi.

Gli schiavi risparmiati dal Distruttore lasciarono immediatamente la terra maledetta.

La loro moltitudine si trasferì nella penombra di un alba, sotto un manto di fine cenere grigia e vorticosa , lasciando i campi bruciati e le città distrutte dietro di loro.

18

Molti egiziani si sono uniti intorno a una guida, uno che è stato grande li ha portati via, un principe sacerdote del cortile interno.

Il fuoco salì in alto con il suo sinistro bruciore insieme ai nemici dell'Egitto.

Si alzò da terra come una fontana e appeso come una tenda nel cielo.

In sette giorni, attraverso Remwar i maladetti si misero in viaggio verso le acque.

Loro attraversavano il deserto che si sollevava mentre le colline si scioglievano intorno a loro, sopra i cieli sono stati strappati dai fulmini.

19

Erano spinti dal terrore, ma i loro piedi erano bloccati nella terra e il deserto li chiuse dentro, non sapeva la strada, in quanto non c'erano segni costanti davanti a loro.

Hanno girato prima Noshari e si fermarono a Shokoth, il luogo delle cave.

Passarono le acque del Maha ritornarono dalla valle di Pikaroth, a nord di Mara.

Si sono ritrovati le acque che hanno bloccato loro la strada e il loro cuore era in preda alla disperazione.

20

La notte era una notte di paura e terrore, perché c'era un gemito in alto e venti neri dagli inferi si sciolsero, e il fuoco sorse dalla terra.

II cuore degli schiavi si è ridotto in loro, perché conoscevano l'ira del Faraone che li seguiva e che non c'era via di fuga.

Hanno imprecato contro coloro che li conducevano, strani riti sono stati eseguiti lungo la riva, quella notte.

Gli schiavi discuterono tra di loro, ma non ci fu violenza.

21

Il Faraone aveva raccolto il suo esercito e seguito gli schiavi.

Dopo che partì ci furono rivolte e disordini dietro di lui, per le città sono stati saccheggi.

Le leggi furono scacciate dalle sale di giudizio e calpestate nella strade.

I magazzini e granai erano spalancati e derubati.

Le strade erano allagate e nessuno poteva passare lungo di esse.

Persone giacevano morte da ogni lato.

Il palazzo è stato spaccato ed i principi ed i funzionari sono fuggiti, in modo che nessuno

è stato lasciato con l'autorità di comando.

Le liste di numeri sono stati distrutte, i luoghi pubblici sono stati rovesciati e gli abitanti si confusero con gli sconosciuti.

22

Il Faraone era stretto nel dolore, perché dietro di lui tutto era desolazione e morte.

Prima erano successe le cose che non poteva capire e aveva paura, ma lui stesso stava davanti e guidava con coraggio.

Ha cercato di riportare gli schiavi, al popolo ha detto che la loro magia era magia più grande di quella d'Egitto.

L'esercito del faraone ha raggiunto gli schiavi sulle rive di mare, ma è stato trattenuto da loro da un soffio di fuoco.

Una grande nube è stata sparsa sopra i padroni di casa e oscurato il cielo.

Nessuno poteva vedere nulla eccetto il bagliore di fuoco e i fulmini incessanti che riempivano la sovrastante nuvola di copertura.

23

Un turbine che veniva da Oriente ha travolto i padroni di casa che si accamparono.

Una tempesta infuriò tutta la notte e nel crepuscolo rosso.

All'alba ci fu un movimento della Terra, le acque si ritirarono dal mare e si sono arrotolate su se stesse.

Ci fu un silenzio strano e gli uomini, nella penombra, videro che le acque si erano ritirate, lasciando un passaggio tra di loro.

La terra era aumentata, ma era disturbata e tremava, la strada non era diritta e chiara.

La superficie delle acque ruotava come in una ciotola, la palude è stata la sola a rimanere indisturbata.

24

Dal corno del Distruttore è venuto un rumore che strideva fortemente ed ha bloccato le orecchie degli uomini.

Gli schiavi avevano fatto sacrifici per la disperazione, i loro lamenti erano rumorosi.

Ora, prima di quella strana visione ,ci fu esitazione e il dubbio, per lo spazio di un respiro si fermò e in silenzio.

Poi tutto fu confusione e gridando, alcuni premendo in avanti nelle acque contro tutti coloro che hanno cercato di fuggire indietro dal terreno instabile.

Poi, in esaltazione, il loro capo li ha portati in mezzo alle acque attraverso la confusione.

Eppure molti hanno cercato di tornare indietro verso il gruppo dietro di loro, mentre altri sono fuggiti lungo le rive vuote.

25

Tutto si è placato sul mare e sulla spiaggia, ma dietro, la terra tremò e i massi si divisero con un grande rumore.

L'ira del Cielo è stata rimosso per un tratto e si fermò verso l'alto dei due gruppi.

Ora l'esercito del Faraone ha tenuto la sua truppa, fermo per risolvere prima gli avvenimenti strani e terribili, e imperterrito dalla furia che imperversava al loro fianco.

I visi erano illuminati di scuro dalla cortina di fuoco.

Poi la furia si allontanò e ci fu il silenzio, la quiete si sviluppa su terra, mentre l'esercito del faraone era immobile nel bagliore rosso.

Poi, con un grido, i capitani andarono avanti e il gruppo si mosse dietro di loro.

26

La cortina di fuoco era rotolata in una nube scura gonfia che si diffondeva come un baldacchino. C'è stato un rimescolamento le acque, ma hanno seguito i malfattori attraverso il luogo dove c'era il grande vortice.

Il passaggio è stato confuso in mezzo alle acque e la terra sotto resa instabile.

Qui, in mezzo a un tumulto delle acque,il Faraone ha combattuto contro quelli più arretrati degli schiavi e prevalse su di loro, e ci fu una grande strage tra la sabbia, la palude e l'acqua.

Gli schiavi gridarono in preda alla disperazione, ma le loro grida sono rimaste inascoltate.

I Loro possedimenti erano sparsi dietro di loro mentre fuggivano, così che la strada era più facile per loro che per coloro che li seguivano.

27

Poi il silenzio fu rotto da un potente ruggito e attraverso le colonne di rotolamento delle nuvole l'ira del Distruttore scese su i padroni di casa.

I Cieli ruggirono come con un migliaio di tuoni, le viscere della Terra sono state staccate e la terra urlò la sua agonia.

Le scogliere sono state strappate e gettati giù.

Il terreno secco è caduto sotto le acque e le onde grandi diruppero sulla spiaggia, irrompendo sulle rocce sul mare.

Dalla grande ondata di rocce e acque furono presi i carri degli egiziani che perirono.

Il carro del faraone fu scagliato in aria come da una mano potente ed è stato schiacciato in mezzo alla ribollire delle acque.

28

La notizia del disastro è stata riferita da Rageb, figlio di Thomat, che si affrettò avanti dei sopravvissuti terrorizzati a causa delle loro bruciature.

Ha portato i rapporti al popolo che il gruppo era stato distrutto da un'esplosione e da un diluvio.

I capitani erano morti, gli uomini forti sono caduti e nessuno è rimasto al comando.

Pertanto, il popolo si ribellò a causa della calamità che era loro accaduto.

I codardi sgattaiolarono dai loro rifugi e uscirono coraggiosamente a assumere le alte cariche di quelli che erano morti.

Donne avvenenti e nobili, i cui protettori erano morti , divennero le loro prede.

Degli schiavi la maggior parte era morta prima dell''esercito del faraone.

29

A terra giacevano inermi e gli invasori sono venuti dal buio come carogne.

Un popolo strano si è scontrato con l'Egitto e nessuno si alzò per combattere, la forza e il coraggio erano venuti meno.

Gli invasori, guidati da Alkenan, vennero fuori la Terra degli Dei, a causa della collera del Cielo, che aveva posto nella loro terra rifiuti.

Anche lì, era stata una piaga di rettili e formiche, segni e presagi e un terremoto.

Lì,inoltre, erano stati disordini e disastri, il disordine e la fame, con il respiro grigio del Distruttore a spazzare la terra e fermare il respiro degli uomini.

30

Anturah insieme al resto dei suoi uomini riunì per combattere i guerrieri che erano rimasti in Egitto, e per andare incontro ai figli delle Tenebre che sono venuti dalle montagne orientali verso deserto attraverso Yethnobis.

Caddero sulla terra colpita da dietro le nuvole grigie, prima della scomparsa delle tenebre e prima dell'arrivo dei venti purificazione.

Rageb andò con il Faraone ad incontrare gli invasori a Herosher, ma i cuori degli Egiziani erano deboli dentro di loro.

I loro spiriti non erano più forti e si ritirarono prima che la battaglia fosse persa.

Abbandonati dagli dei sopra e sotto, le loro abitazioni distrutte, le loro famiglie disperse, erano come uomini già mezzi morti.

I loro cuori erano ancora pieni di terrore e con la memoria della collera che li aveva colpiti dal Cielo.

31

Erano ancora pieni di memoria della vista temibile del Distruttore e non sapevano cosa stavano facendo.

Il Faraone non tornò alla sua città.

Ha perso la sua eredità ed è stato colto da un demone per molti giorni.

Le sue donne sono state violate e la sua proprietà saccheggiata.

I Figli delle Tenebre hanno contaminato i templi con arieti e rapito le donne che erano impazzite e non resistettero.

Furono schiavi tutti coloro che erano a sinistra, i vecchi, giovani e ragazzi.

Oppressero il popolo e la loro gioia era nella mutilazione e la tortura.

Il Faraone ha abbandonato le sue speranze fuggì nel deserto al di là della provincia del lago, che è in Occidente verso sud.

32

Ha vissuto una bella vita vagabondando tra la sabbia e ha scritto libri.

Sono tornati i bei tempi , anche se sotto gli invasori, e le navi salparono.

L'aria fu purificata, il respiro de Distruttore è scomparso e la terra si riempì di nuovo con le cose in crescita.

La vita è stata rinnovato lungo tutto il paese.

Kair ha insegnato queste cose ai Figli della Luce nei giorni di buio, dopo la costruzione del Rambudeth,prima della morte del faraone Anked.

Questo è scritto in questa terra e nella nostra lingua da Leweddar che, lui stesso, ha scelto per il salvataggio.

Non si dovrà vedere fino agli ultimi giorni.

 **PAPIRO DI IPWER**

 **Il papiro di IPWER presenta un contenuto assolutamente simile al testo della Kolbrin per alcuni aspetti che su questi punti si presenta sintetico , riportiamo le parti Kolbrin che lo riassumono meglio per risparmiare al lettore una lunga lettura ed a seguire i passi che invece sembrano riferirsi al DISTRUTTORE**

 **KOLBRIN**

5

I morti non erano più sacri e sono stati gettati in acqua. Quelli già sepolti sono stati trascurati e molti divennero esposti. Rimasero non protetti dalle mani dei ladri.

Colui che una volta faticava a lungo sotto il sole,si autogestisce,ed ora possiede buoi.

Colui che è cresciuto senza grano ora ne possiede un magazzino pieno.

Colui che una volta abitava a proprio agio tra i suoi figli ora ha sete di acqua.

Colui che una volta stava seduti al sole vivendo di briciole e di feccia ora è gonfio di cibo, sdraiato all'ombra, le sue ciotole traboccano

6

Il bestiame è stati lasciato incustodito a vagare in pascoli stranieri, e gli uomini hanno ignorato le loro tracce e uccisero le bestie dei loro vicini.

Nessun uomo possedeva nulla.

Le scritture pubbliche furono gettate via e distrutte, e nessuno sapeva chi erano gli schiavi e chi i padroni.

IPWER

I

: "We do not know what will happen throughout the land."  
Indeed, the women are barren and none conceive. Khnum fashions (men) no more because of the condition of the land.

Non sappiamo cosa accadrà in tutto il paese;.

Infatti, le donne sono sterili e nessuna concepisce.

Il seme degli uomini non c'è più a causa delle condizioni del terreno.

 **II**

Indeed, the land turns around as does a potter's wheel;

. In effetti, la terra gira intorno come fa un vasaio che ruota il vaso

III

Indeed, the river is blood, yet men drink of it. Men shrink from human beings and thirst after water.  
Indeed, gates, columns and walls are burnt up, while the hall of the palace stands firm and endures.  
Indeed, the ship of [the southerners] has broken up; towns are destroyed and Upper Egypt has become an empty waste.  
Indeed, crocodiles [are glutted] with the fish they have taken

In effetti, il fiume è sangue, ma gli uomini bevono di esso.

Gli uomini si riducono da esseri umani e la sete che dopo dighe, cancelli, colonne e le pareti sono distrutti, mentre la sala del palazzo ha resistito.

In effetti, le navi dei meridionali sono distrutte; città sono distrutte e l'Alto Egitto è diventato un deserto veramente vuoto, coccodrilli sono periti con il pesce che hanno preso.

VI

Would that there were an end of men, without conception, without birth! Then would the land be quiet from noise and tumult be no more.  
Indeed, [men eat] herbage and wash [it] down with water; neither fruit nor herbage can be found [for] the birds, and [. . .] is taken away from the mouth of the pig. No face is bright which you have [. . .] for me through hunger.  
Indeed, everywhere barley has perished and men are stripped of clothes, spice, and oil; everyone says: "There is none." The storehouse is empty and its keeper is stretched on the ground; a happy state of affairs! . . .

Vorrei che ci fosse un termine agli uomini, senza concepimento, senza nascita!

Poi sarebbe la terra essere tranquillo dal rumore e il tumulto essere non più.

Infatti, [gli uomini mangiano] erbe e lavare [esse] con acqua; né frutta né erbe possono essere trovati [per] gli uccelli, e [. . .] Viene tolto dalla bocca del maiale.

Nessun volto è luminoso che avete [. . .] Per me attraverso la fame.

VII

Behold, the fire has gone up on high, and its burning

goes forth against the enemies of the land.  
Behold, things have been done which have not happened for a long time past;

Ecco, il fuoco si è spento in alto, e il suo bruciore va avanti contro i nemici della terra.

Ecco, sono successe delle cose che non accadevano da molto tempo;

Behold, the secret of the land whose limits were unknown is divulged, and the Residence is thrown down in a moment.  
Behold, Egypt is fallen to pouring of water, and he who poured water on the ground has carried off the strong man in misery.  
Behold, the Serpent is taken from its hole, and the secrets of the Kings of Upper and Lower Egypt are divulged.

Ecco, il segreto della terra i cui limiti erano sconosciuti viene divulgato, e le abitazioni vengono gettate giù in un attimo.

Ecco, l'Egitto è toccata da colata di acqua, e colui che versava l'acqua a terra ha portato via l'uomo forte in tormento.

Con l'osservazione il Serpente è estratto dal suo buco, ed i segreti dei Re dell'Alto e Basso Egitto vengono divulgati

 **FINE CONTENUTO TESTO**

 **Carrie,tornò all'inizio del testo.**

 **CONTENUTO TESTO**

 **LIBRO 1,CAPITOLO 1**

 **Libro della creazione**

 **CRT: 1: 4 Il nome che viene pronunciato non può essere quello di questo Grande Essere, senza nome, che è l'inizio e la fine, oltre il tempo, oltre  
la portata dei mortali, e noi nella nostra semplicità lo chiamiamo Dio.**

 **Tabella dei capitoli**

 **CRT: 1: 1 - CRT: 1: 23 Capitolo uno - Creazione**

 **CRT: 2: 1 - CRT: 2: 23 Capitolo due – La nascita dell'uomo**

 **CRT: 3: 1 - CRT: 3: 15 Capitolo tre - Distruzione e ri-creazione**

 **CRT: 4: 1 - CRT: 4: 19 Capitolo quattro - Afflizione di Dio**

 **CRT: 5: 1 - CRT: 5:47 Capitolo cinque - In principio**

 **CRT: 6: 1 - CRT: 6: 9 Capitolo sei: Dadam e Lewid**

 **CRT: 7: 1 - CRT: 7: 35 Capitolo Sette - Herthew. Figlio del primo èadre**

 **CRT: 8: 1 - CRT: 8:24 Chapter Eight - Gwineva**

 **Capitolo primo - Creazione**

 **CRT: 1: 1 La conoscenza mortale è circoscritta dall'ignoranza mortale, e  
la comprensione mortale è circoscritta dalla realtà spirituale.(ciò che gli uomini sanno è limitato dalla realtà che vedono e oltre vi è la realtà spirituale)**

 **Non è saggio per uomo mortale tentare la comprensione di ciò, che è al di là della sua concezione, perché lì sta la strada dell'incredulità e della follia.(è sconsigliato tentare di andare oltre le cose)**

 **Eppure, l'uomo è uomo e sempre è destinato ad andare oltre se stesso, sforzandosi di ottenere cose che sempre solo oltre la sua presa.(l'uomo tende ad interessarsi di ciò che è oltre la sua comprensione)**

 **Quindi nella sua frustrazione, sostituisce il poco visto dell'incomprensibile con le cose nella sua comprensione.(l'uomo tende ad interpretare le cose in base all'epoca dove vive e al contesto che conosce).**

 **Ma queste cose riflettono male la realtà, quindi non è il riflesso della realtà, per quanto distorta fosse, di valore maggiore di nessuna riflessione?(l'uomo che sostituisce le cose con quelle della sua comprensione da una rappresentazione distorta nella realtà)**

 **CRT: 1: 2 Non ci sono veri inizi sulla Terra; perché qui, tutto è effetto, la  
la causa ultima è altrove. (sulla Terra tutto si assembla e si disgrega,la causa è altrove)**

 **Chi tra gli uomini può dire quale è venuto prima, il seme o la pianta?(gli uomini non sanno dire se il seme o la pianta vengono prima).**

 **Eppure, in verità, non è né l'uno né l'altro il seme e la pianta precedettero entrambi, e quella cosa fu anche preceduta da qualcos'altro. (il seme e la pianta si precedono a vicenda)**

 **Sempre ci sono antenati di nuovo all'inizio, e di nuovo oltre,c'è solo Dio. (all'inizio ci sono gli antenati delle cose,prima c'è Dio)**

 **Questo, quindi, è il modo in cui queste cose sono state raccontate nel grande  
Libro dei Figli del Fuoco.(questo è ciò che è stato messo nel testo).**

 **CRT: 1: 3 Prima dell'inizio, c'era solo una coscienza, quella dell'Eterno la cui natura non può essere espressa in parole.(in principio vi era la coscienza del Signore e non poteva essere espresso a parole).**

 **Era L'Uno solo spirito,il generatore di se stesso, che non può diminuire,l'inconoscibile.(il Signore era inconoscibile,il Dio precedente l'universo era il Caos primordiale all'epoca)**

 **Uno che medita solitario in un profondo silenzio gravido.(il Signore era nel silenzio ed era gravido)**

 **CRT: 1: 4 Il nome che viene pronunciato non può essere quello di questo Grande Essere chi, senza nome, è l'inizio e la fine, oltre il tempo, oltre  
la portata dei mortali, e noi nella nostra semplicità lo chiamiamo Dio.(gli uomini lo chiamano Dio in quanto è il loro modo di concepire chi fa l'universo)**

 **CRT: 1: 5 Colui che ha preceduto tutto è esistito da solo nella sua strana dimora di  
luce increata, che rimane sempre inestinguibile e non comprensibile  
l'occhio può mai vederlo.(il caos primordiale viene visto come una dimora di luce increata che nessun occhio umano potrà mai vederlo)**

 **Le bozze pulsanti della luce della vita eterna non erano ancora sciolti.(le luci della vita eterna non erano ancora fatte)**

 **Si conosceva da solo;(Dio era da solo)**

 **Era incontrollabile, incapace di manifestarsi nel nulla, poiché tutto nel suo essere era inespresso potenziale.(caratteristiche tipiche del Caos primordiale)**

 **CRT: 1: 6 I grandi cicli dell'eternità dovevano ancora essere spartiti, per essere  
gettati come le infinite età dell'esistenza in sostanza. (il ciclo della nascita e della morte non era ancora fatto)**

 **Doveva iniziare con Dio e ritornare a Lui completato in infinita varietà e  
espressione.(il ciclo della natura deve iniziare con Dio e terminare con Dio,tipico del Caos primordiale che genera e che mette fine)**

 **CRT: 1: 7 La terra non era ancora esistente; non c'erano venti con il cielo  
sopra di loro; le alte montagne non sono state sollevate, né il suo grande fiume  
posto. (non era ancora formata la terra)**

 **Tutto era senza forma, senza movimento, calmo, silenzioso, vuoto e oscuro.(il caos primordiale è re del vuoto)**

 **Nessun nome era stato nominato e nessun destino pre-oscurato.(non c'erano nomi ne destini).**

 **CRT: 1: 8 Il riposo eterno è intollerabile e il potenziale non manifesto è  
frustrazione. (Dio detesta il riposo eterno e il non poter esprimere il suo potere)**

 **Nella solitudine dell'eternità venne la Divina Solitudine, e da questo nasce il desiderio di creare, che Egli possa conoscere ed esprimersi,e questo ha generato l'Amore di Dio. (la divina solitudine ha generato il desiderio di creare)**

 **Ha preso il pensiero e ha creato dentro di sé l'Universo Grembo della Creazione contenente l'eterna essenza di spirito addormentato.(ha fatto l'universo come un grembo con dentro l'essenza della vita)**

 **CRT: 1: 9 L'essenza è stata vivificata da un'increspatura dalla mente di Dio,  
e un pensiero creativo è stato proiettato.(Dio proietta un pensiero)**

 **Questo ha generato il potere, che ha prodotto luce, e questo ha formato una sostanza simile a una nebbia di polvere invisibile. (Il pensiero ha prodotto una luce da cui poi è uscita una sostanza polverosa)**

 **Si è diviso in due forme di energia attraverso l'essere impregnato di Lo Spirito di Dio  
e, vivificando il caos del vuoto all'interno dell'Universo, divenne  
filato in gorghi di sostanza.(la polvere viene divisa in due sostanze)**

 **Da questa attività, come le scintille dal fuoco, venne una infinita varietà di menti spirituali, ognuna con poteri creativi dentro di sé.(nascita di pianeti dalla polvere cosmica)**

 **CRT: 1:10 La parola attivante è stata pronunciata; i suoi echi vibrano ancora, e  
ci fu un movimento commovente, che causò instabilità.(gli echi della legge divina ci sono ancora)**

 **Un comando era dato, e questa divenne la Legge Eterna.(il comando diviene legge)**

 **D'ora in poi, l'attività era controllata in un ritmo armonioso, e l'inerzia iniziale fu superata.(stabilizzazione dell'universo)**

 **La legge ha diviso il caos materializzante da Dio e poi ha istituito i  
confini delle Eterne Sfere.(la legge ha stabilito i confini delle sfere eterne,i pianeti)**

 **CRT: 1: 1 1 Il tempo non dormiva più sul seno di Dio, perché ora c'era  
cambiamento, dove prima tutto era rimasto invariato, e il cambiamento è tempo.(il tempo inizia dal seno del Signore ed inizia a scorrere)**

 **Adesso all'interno dell'utero universale c'era il calore, la sostanza e la vita, e la circondavano era la Parola, che è la Legge.**

 **CRT: 1:12 Il comando è stato dato, "Che sia la più piccola delle cose formi  
la più grande di ciò che vive se non un lampo forma l'eternità ". (Dio dice che la materia piccola forma la materia grande)**

 **Così l'universo nacque come condensazione del pensiero di Dio e, mentre lo faceva,  
lo ha oscurato da tutto ciò che era racchiuso nella sua creazione solidificatrice.(l'universo viene condensato da Dio e poi Dio lo uscirà,in quanto Dio fa sia il bene che il male,sia la luce che le tenebre)**

 **D'ora in poi, Dio è stato nascosto, perché è sempre rimasto oscuramente riflesso  
nella sua creazione. (Dio si nasconde nella creazione)**

 **Diventò velato da tutto ciò che uscì da Lui.(si nasconde da quello che esce da lui)**

 **La creazione non si spiega da sola; sotto la legge, non può farlo; i suoi segreti devono essere svelato dal creato.(la creazione non può essere spiegata da sola)**

 **CRT: 1:13 Tutte le cose sono per natura finite; hanno un inizio, un centro  
e una fine. (le cose sono finite)**

 **Uno scopo irrisolvibile sarebbe la frustrazione eterna, e quindi, l'universo che si sta creando appositamente deve avere un obiettivo.(l'universo deve avere uno scopo)  
**

 **Se finisse senza che altro seguisse, allora il Dio esistente deve dormire indifferente alle sue attività. (se non ha obbiettivo Dio lo ignora)**

 **Ma ne ha fatto un lavoro vivente grandezza operante sotto la legge immutabile.**

 **CRT: 1:14 La parola creata era stata detta; ora c'era un altro comando e il potere andò avanti colpì il sole in modo che il suo volto fosse illuminato, e così via  
brillava di un grande splendore che riversava calore e luce sulla sua sorella Terra.(il comando del Signore fa illuminare il sole)**

 **D'ora in poi, vivrebbe nella protezione della casa di suo fratello, gioendo della sua benevolenza e forza.(la terra è illuminata)**

 **CRT: 1:15 Le acque sul petto della Terra erano riunite, e la terra arida apparve.(l'acqua si ritira e appare l'asciutto)**

 **Quando il rivestimento dell'acqua fu fatto rotolare indietro, il corpo  
della Terra era instabile, umido e cedevole. (quando l'acqua torna indietro la terra è cedevole)**

 **La faccia del sole brillava gentilmente su sua sorella, e la terra arida del suo corpo divenne molto dura l'umidità e l'umidità sono state portate via. (la terra si solidifica)**

 **CRT: 1:16 Dal Grande Grembo era nato lo Spirito della Vita, ed era così  
dilagante nei Cieli. (lo spirito della vita nasce dalla terra)**

 **Guardava la Terra e vedeva la sua giustizia, era piena con desiderio, e uscì dagli spazi celesti per possederla. (lo spirito della vita,nato dalla terra inizia a far nascere le cose)**

 **Non è venuto pacificamente come un amante, ma tempestosamente come un devastatore.(la vita nasce violentemente sulla terra,la natura è violenta quanto basta)**

 **Il suo alito ululava i suoi crepacci e infuria tra le sue cime delle montagne, ma non ha scoperto il dimora del suo Spirito.(la vita dilaga tra le montagne e le crepe)**

 **Si era ritirata,come una donna si ritirava prima della forza, la modestia non deve essere offesa nella sottomissione.(la terra fa ribellione contro la vita che sta nascendo sulla superficie)**

 **CRT: 1:17 I. Le uova di fango del potenziale vitale si formarono nelle paludi, durante l'incontro. (si formano uova di fango)**

 **Il sole ha dato calore vivificante e vita strisciato sul petto della Terra.(il calore ha fatto nascere la vita)**

 **CRT: 1: 1 8 La polvere terrestre produceva il maschio e la nebbia scura dell'acqua  
la femmina, e si unirono e si moltiplicarono.(il maschio degli animali viene dalla terra,la femmina dall'acqua)**

 **Il primo ha portato alla luce il secondo, e i due hanno prodotto il terzo.(il maschio e la femmina procreano).**

 **La terra non era più vergine e lo Spirito di vita è invecchiato e se ne è andato.(la molteplicità della vita è stata usata e non sono nate nuove razze).**

 **La terra è stata lasciata vestita nel mantello di verde; le erbe coprivano la faccia della terra.(la vegetazione copriva la terra)**

 **CRT: 1:19 Le acque hanno generato pesci e creature che si muovono  
e divincolano nelle acque, (nascono i pesci)**

 **I serpenti e le bestie di aspetto terribile, che erano di un tempo, e rettili che strisciano.**

 **C'erano cose alte che camminavano a forma di draghi orribili vestiti  
con terrore, le cui grandi ossa possono ancora essere viste.(grandi animali estinti di cui restano le ossa)**

 **CRT: 1:20 Poi uscirono dal grembo della terra tutte le bestie di  
il campo e la foresta. (nascono le bestie)**

 **Tutte le creature della creazione che hanno sangue nei loro corpi,  
ed è stato completo. (la natura è completata)**

 **Le bestie vagavano per la terraferma e i pesci nuotavano nei mari.  
C'erano uccelli nei cieli e vermi nel terreno.(si formano pesci e uccelli)**

 **CRT: 1:21 C'erano grandi masse di terra e alte montagne, ampi  
luoghi aridi e acque ansanti. (sono formate le montagne e le acque)**

 **Fertile verde copriva la terra, e la vita abbondante brulicava nei mari, per ora la Terra pulsava di energia di vita.(il verde aveva ricoperto la terra)**

 **CRT: 1:22 I metalli giacevano nascosti tra le sue rocce e pietre preziose all'interno del suolo.**

 **Oro e argento erano sparpagliati.**

 **C'era il rame per gli strumenti e foreste di legname.**

 **C'erano paludi di canne e pietre per ogni scopo.**

 **CRT: 1:23 Tutto era pronto, e ora la Terra  
aspettato la venuta dell'uomo.**

 **FINE CONTENUTO TESTO**

 **"Bellissimo."disse Carrie.**

 **Poco dopo Carrie era nella sua classe e guarda** **va** **una bandiera fuori dalla finestra e la fece muovere con il pensiero generando vento e sorridendo.**

 **"Ok,chi è il prossimo?"disse il professore,seduto alla cattedra "Carrie?"**

 **L'uomo aveva capelli neri,barba nera,baffi,camicia nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.**

 **"Carrie?"disse l'insegnante e lei si voltò di scatto un po' spaventata "Poesia a piacere,ne hai portata una?"**

La classe rise e Carrie li guardò intimidita,poi parlò "Si."

"Perché non vieni qui e la leggi a tutti?"disse l'insegnante.

Carrie abbassò la testa timidamente,poi si alzò e camminò timidamente,lentamente ed era molto,molto tesa.

Nel banco dietro di lei c'era il ragazzo di Susie e anche lei,poco oltre.

Carrie aprì un libro che aveva portato con se "Questo...questo posto desolato per trovar sollievo.

Sollievo per il corpo.

Nessuno per la mente."

La classe iniziò a sghignazzare.

"I tempi passati e ciò...ciò che ero e ciò che sono ora.

Oh,perché la mia nascita fu dal paradiso predetta 2 volte da un angelo che sotto gli occhi dei miei genitori tutto di fiamma...ascese."

"Ok,è stato...inquietante."disse il prof ridendo e facendo sbellicare la classe intera "È più di quanto tu abbia detto tutto l'anno.

Vuoi dirci qualcos'altro o per oggi hai finito di spaventarci?"

"Merdoso."disse Susie che scosse la testa.

Tutti si voltarono a guardarla.

"Mi scusi,signorina?"disse l'insegnante.

Carrie spalancò gli occhi.

"Ha detto qualcosa?"disse il professore.

"Ho detto grandioso."disse Susie "Penso che quello che ha letto Carrie sia grandioso.

Lei no,signor Ulman?"

Carrie tornò al suo banco,timidamente e si accucciò su di esso voltando leggermente la testa verso di lei.

La madre di Carrie era in una stanza di un negozio ed utilizzava una macchina da cucire.

"C'è qualcuno?"disse una voce femminile "C'è qualcuno qui?"

La madre alzò la testa vedendo la donna,poi continuò a cucire.

"Siete aperti?"disse la donna.

La madre smise di cucire e andò al bancone.

"Oh,Margareth..."disse la donna "Mi dispiace disturbarla...non vedevo ne Ugo,ne Gliria..."

"La posso aiutare,signorina Snell?"disse Margareth.

"Si,devo ritirare un capo."disse la donna che le diede un foglio.

Margareth si voltò e andò a prendere l'abito.

"Margareth...vorrei dirle quanto mi dispiace per quello che è successo a scuola."disse la donna"Non ci sono scuse per quello che ha fatto Sue,io infatti non capisco,quando era piccola diceva di essere molto affezionata a Carrie.

La considerava una sorella,anzi qualcosa di più."

"Ah..."disse Magareth.

"Non riesco a capire perché si comporta in questo modo,ma lei è una brava ragazza."disse la donna.

"C'è qualche brava ragazza tra di loro?"disse Margareth,mentre a donna le dava i soldi e lei apriva la cassa.

La donna guardò l'abito "Oh...ha fatto un bellissimo lavoro, Margareth.

Grazie."

Margareth,sotto il bancone,tirò fuori un coltello dalla tasca del grembiule sopra la gonna nera e lentamente si alzò la gonna,senza far vedere nulla.

Sulla parte alta delle gambe aveva dei tagli.

"Le cuciture sono ottime,si vedono appena."disse la donna "Quante persone sanno ancora cucire così?"

Margareth iniziò a graffiarsi la coscia,poi si fece un piccolo taglio.

"Non avrei mai potuto fare una cosa simile da sola."disse la donna "Sue sarà bellissima,mi ricorda molto il mio ballo.

Le piacerà da morire."

"Lo spero."disse la donna parlando sempre con una voce appena udibile e abbassò la gonna "E comunque si,mi ero accorta di come...sua figlia guarda la mia.

Sono tempi senza Dio,signora Snell.

Arrivederci."

Margareth si voltò e andò via.

Chris era in presidenza,seduta su una sedia e il padre,in giacca e cravatta,era seduto accanto a lei.

L'insegnante era a braccia incrociate dietro di loro.

"Quest'insegnante ha maltrattato mia figlia usando il termine "stronzate"e altre volgarità credo."disse il padre "Non può,è abuso di potere."

"È vero,papà."disse Chris "Ha detto così.

"Stronzata".

È stata molto offensiva."

"La signorina Desjardin ha avuto un richiamo per questo."disse il preside "Ma sa che abbiamo avuto molti problemi con sua figlia in passato e ora,con quello che ha fatto alla sua compagna Carrie White,io,insomma...la ragazza aveva le sue…

Sua figlia e le sue amiche..."

"Ok,non starò qui ad ascoltare mezze verità,conosco mia figlia,ha detto che non l'ha fatto."disse il padre "Io esigo quindi che lei vada la ballo.

Tanto non potete provare niente contro di lei."

"Beh,ecco,in realtà,credo che ci sia un video dell'accaduto."disse l'insegnante "E credo che sia stata sua figlia a girarlo.

Io credo che un video simile sarebbe compromettente per tutti quelli coinvolti e per la persona che l'ha girato e messo sulla rete,non crede signorina Argensein?"

Il padre iniziò a fissarla male,mentre la ragazza abbassava la testa.

"Certo,sono solo un'insegnante di ginnastica,ma direi che un video del genere potrebbe pregiudicare l'ammissione ad un college,far scattare una denuncia,essere una cattiva pubblicità o peggio ancora...innescare una furia omicida in una donna chiamata Margareth White e le assicuro che nessuno vorrebbe averla contro,glie lo garantisco per esperienza diretta."disse l'insegnante"Quella donna sembra la morte che cammina anche da calma.

Chissà cosa farebbe il Today Show con un video del genere.

Secondo me,dovremmo controllare il suo telefono,prima che lo cancelli,controllare la rete e se non c'è,le porgerò le mie sentite scuse e a lei verrà permesso di andare al ballo."

Il padre guardò la figlia di nuovo "Chris?"

Il preside allungò la mano destra,mentre la ragazza frugava nella borsa.

"Chris?"disse il padre.

"Non ho intenzione di darglielo,ho delle cose personali dentro."disse Chris "Questa non è violazione della privacy?"

"Chris,se vuoi andare al ballo dagli quel telefono e chiudiamo questa storia."disse il padre "Devo tornare a lavoro."

"Papà..."disse lei.

Lui le afferrò la mano con violenza "Dannazione,dagli quel maledetto telefono,Chris!"

"No..."disse lei che corse fuori.

Sue e le altre erano sedute sui gradini dei posti in palestra e cerano dei tendoni ovunque.

"Davvero hai intenzione di farlo?"disse una delle 2 gemelle.

"Si."disse Susie "Non l'ho ancora detto a Tommy.

Spero che non se la prenda troppo."

"Ma lo fai per prenderla in giro, vero?"disse la seconda "È tutta una burla,giusto?"

"No."disse Susie con tono serio "Non è una burla.

Ci sono stai ben troppi scherzetti,non ti pare?

Comunque non si deve sapere.

Non ancora."

Chris entrò gettando a terra al borsa e camminando lentamente,con un sorriso freddo e tutte la guardarono.

"Sono stata ufficialmente bandita dal ballo."disse Chris avvicinandosi"Scommetto che quel succhia cazzi del preside perderà il lavoro.

Mio padre lo sta per denunciare..."

"Cristo,Sue,perché non mi hai difesa?"disse Chris "Avremmo potuto tenerli per le palle."

"Ce lo siamo meritato per quello che abbiamo fatto a Carrie White."disse Chris "Almeno io la penso così.

Desjardin ha ragione,abbiamo fatto una stronzata."

"PUTTANATE!"urlò Chris "QUELLA CARRIE SE NE VA IN GIRO A DIRE CHE TUTTI TRANNE LEI È LA MADRE ANDRANNO ALL'INFERNO E TU INVECE LA DIFENDI?

ANDIAMO!"

"A volte sai essere una vera vipera,Chris."disse Susie scendendo i gradini "Che cosa ti ha fatto Carrie White?"

"È dalla prima media che se la va cercando,Sue!"disse Chris toccandola.

"Io me ne vado."disse Sue che prese la borsa.

"Ehi,mi sembra che tu fossi li a tirarle assorbenti,com'è che l'hai anche chiamata?"disse Chris"Mostro?"

"Ho smesso."disse Sue voltandosi.

"Perché hai continuato a correre?"disse Chris avvicinandosi "Per la tua Carrie?"

"Non so di cosa parli."disse Sue.

"Chris."disse una delle gemelle.

"STA ZITTA!"urlò Chris che afferrò il braccio di Susie "Perché hai continuato a correre?"

"LASCIAMI STARE,CHRIS!"disse Susie liberandosi il braccio.

"Hai continuato a correre,piccola Sue,perché tu sogni da sempre di scopartela!"disse Chris "Di partecipare al bellissimo ballo con la tua bellissima Carrie!"

"No..."disse Susie.

"Hai anche prenotato l'hotel."disse Chris"Hai anche provato i gemiti per quando farai l'amore con Carrie?"

"Cosa..."disse Susie.

"LO SAPPIAMO TUTTE!"urlò Chris "HAI UNA COTTA PER QUELLA DA QUANDO ERI PICCOLA E TI SEI MESSA CON TOMMY,PERCHÉ NON VUOI FAR SAPERE CHE SEI LESBICA!

Hai visto che ora hai l'occasione di prendertela.

Per questo,all'improvviso,sei diventata buona.

Lo sanno tutti quanti."

Sue andò via.

"Ok."disse Chris guardandola uscire dalle porte rosse "Ci vediamo in giro,Susie."

Susie aprì la porta della casa,andò un una stanza e vide il vestito rosso,lungo con una sola spalla e sorrise toccandolo."

La notte seguente,Carrie era seduta sul letto,con una camicia da notte lunga e bianca e leggeva uno dei libri.

Gli altri libri erano sparsi sul letto.

Sulla parete sopra il letto c'era un crocifisso di legno,un comodino a sinistra,con una sveglia e una lampada,un altro comodino a destra e un tavolinetto davanti alla finestra e un altro dalla parte opposta della stanza.

Il letto aveva lo schienale di legno e coperte verdi.

Carrie aveva una catenella con un crocifisso.

Lei chiuse il libro,poi guardò il libro "Enciclopedia dei miracoli"che era su tavolino dall'altra parte della stanza.

Concentrandosi il libro si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Le luci andarono e vennero e le pareti tremarono.

Il libro si avvicinò,poi lei mise in avanti il braccio sinistro,con le dita ad artiglio.

Mandò il braccio dall'interno verso l'esterno lentamente e i libri si sollevarono a mezz'aria.

Carrie mise il palmo della mano verso l'alto e si sforzò leggermente.

Le luci andarono e vennero.

Carrie sorrise.

Uno dei libri fu scagliato contro la parete e un altro cadde a terra.

Margareth,che era in cucina a lavare i piatti,sentì i rumori e guardò in alto "Carrie?"

Le pareti scricchiolarono.

Carrie mise entrambi gli avambracci verso l'alto con i palmi aperti verso il soffitto e le dita ad artiglio,sollevando tutto il letto.

Sentendo i rumori,la madre mise le mani nell'acqua insaponata del lavandino e tirò fuori un lungo coltello,poi salì le scale.

Carrie sorrise e la madre arrivò al piano di sopra.

"Carrie?"disse la madre mettendo la mano sulla maniglia.

Carrie si distrasse,i libri e il letto caddero a terra e quando la madre aprì la porta le luci erano

spente.

Carrie era girata verso la finestra con i piedi sotto la coperta in fondo al letto.

La madre si guardò intorno,posò il coltello sul comodino e mise le coperte sulla figlia,poi si sdraiò accanto ad essa"Non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male.

Sei al sicuro con me."

Carrie aveva gli occhi aperti,quando Margareth le fece una carezza sulla schiena.

Carrie chiuse la mano destra ed il coltello cadde dal comodino,infilzandosi a terra.

Margareth si voltò spaventata.

Il giorno dopo Susie era a guardare Tommy che faceva sport.

Lui le andò incontro "Ehi."

"Ciao."disse Susie.

"Come stai?"disse Tommy.

"Bene."disse lei.

"Non capisco perché hai detto che volevi una pausa,ho fatto qualcosa di male?"disse Tommy.

"No,non sei tu."disse lei "Io...voglio andare al ballo con Carrie White."

"Cosa?!"disse Tommy ridendo e allontanandosi"Questa è forte."

Il ragazzo si voltò "Dici sul serio?"

"Voglio rimediare a quello che ho fatto."disse Sue.

"Si,io...io...io...lo capisco,ma questa è follia."disse Tommy.

"Ok,si è folle."disse Susie "Una cotta per una donna da quando sono piccola è più folle di quello che è successo?

Devo fare qualcosa.

Devo fare qualcosa che conta."

"Ehm...cosa ti fa pensare che accetterebbe di andarci con te."disse Tommy.

"Penso che accetterà."disse Susie "Credo si senta sola."

"A malapena vi siete parlate."disse Tommy.

"Ho visto come mi ha guardata in classe quando l'ho aiutata."disse Susie "Lo stesso sguardo con cui ci guardavamo da piccole.

Quale ragazza non andrebbe al ballo.

Quale ragazza non vorrebbe una notte magica.

Potrei rinunciare a tutto per lei."  
"Io non penso che sarà così facile."disse Tommy "Non voglio che la madre ti faccia a pezzi e ti metta nel bidone della spazzatura."

"E dai,sii serio."disse Sue.

"Sono molto serio."disse Tommy "Sai chi è la madre?"

"Ho sentito qualcosa."disse lei.

"Io ho anche visto."disse Tommy "Quando ero più piccolo,mi ha beccato a rubarle una mela da una cesta che aveva dimenticato fuori e il giorno dopo è venuta nel negozio di mia madre e ha..."

"Ah,si mi ricordo."disse Sue "È stato chiuso per un po'."

"Non è stato divertente."disse lui "E quello per una mela."

"E allora?"disse Sue "Dici che mi ammazza?"

"Si."disse Tommy.

"Staro attenta."disse Sue.

Susie camminò nei corridoi,prese un vassoio,con del cibo,in sala mensa,vide Carrie seduta ad un tavolo,da sola,che leggeva libri e sottolineava delle frasi.

"Ciao,Carrie."disse Susie sfiorandole la spalla e facendole fare un salto per la paura non appena la sfiorò.

Carrie chiuse il pennarello.

"Ti stavo cercando in biblioteca,perché mi hanno detto che eri li,ma...non c'eri quindi sono venuta qui."disse Sue,mentre Carrie teneva lo sguardo verso terra.

Sue prese un libro e Carrie spalancò gli occhi.

"Telecinesi:come schiudere la mente."disse Sue e Carrie riprese il libro,mettendolo sotto le sue braccia.

"No,no,no."disse Sue sedendosi dalla parte opposta del tavolo "Che cos'è,tipo l'ipnosi?

Io e le mie amiche l'abbiamo provata,siamo anche riusciti ad ipnotizzare il cane di un mio amico.

Noi...comunque...come stai?"

"Io sto bene."disse Carrie stritolando una penna con la mano destra e guardando altrove.

"Bene."disse Sue "Senti,sai che tra una settimana c'è il ballo?

Lo sai?"

Carrie la guardò.

"Se non hai già qualcuno,ecco...ti andrebbe di venirci con me?"disse Susie.

Carrie la guardò ancora,con lo sguardo sconvolto e la bocca socchiusa.

"Cosa?"disse Carrie scuotendo la testa leggermente.

"Al ballo."disse Sue "Tra una settimana."

Carrie guardò gli altri e le altre.

Tutti la fissavano e la guardavano.

"Carrie?"disse Sue che si accorse delle risate.

Carrie prese i libri in tutta fretta,prese lo zaino e scappò via.

"Ehi?"disse Susie che la segui nel corridoio.

"Carrie..."disse Susie che le afferrò delicatamente.

Lei si voltò di scatto e parlò con una voce appena udibile."Smettila…

Ti prego, no.

Smetti di prendermi in giro."

"Non ti prendo in giro,non ti sto prendendo in giro."disse Tommy.  
"Non stai con Tommy Ross?"disse Carrie.

"Non più."disse Sue che le ridiede in giaccone che le era rimasto in mano quando l'aveva afferrata"Scusa."

Carrie prese il giaccone e andò via,piangendo.

Si rintanò negli spogliatoi,sedendosi sulla panchina davanti alla doccia e pianse.

L'insegnante di ginnastica arrivò e si accucciò a terra "Qualcuno ti ha fatto un altro scherzo?"

"No."disse Carrie "Mi hanno invitata al ballo."

"Davvero?"disse l'insegnante sorridendo "È una notizia grandiosa."

L'insegnante si sedette dietro Carrie "E chi?"

"Susie Snell."disse Carrie.

"Wow..."disse l'insegnante "Susie Snell...è...è una brava ragazza..."

"Si...conosco le persone che frequenta."disse Carrie "Vogliono solo farmi uno scherzo.

È vero?"

"Magari diceva sul serio."disse l'insegnante.

"No."disse Carrie scuotendo la testa.

"Ma si,certo che è così."disse l'insegnante e Carrie la guardò.

"Perché?"disse lei "Perché vorrebbe andarci con me?"

"Vieni qui."disse l'insegnante che la portò davanti ad uno degli specchi,mettendole le mani sulle spalle "Sa che cosa vedo?

Vedo una bellissima ragazza."

Lei le spostò la parte destra dei capelli,mettendoglieli dietro la schiena e toccandole gli zigomi"Potresti truccarti."

Carrie sorrise.

"Un po' di colore."disse l'insegnante,mettendole il resto dei capelli dietro "Arricciarti i capelli.

Camminare dritta."

Carrie,ancora con le braccia incrociate si mise dritta.

Ecco..."

Poco dopo l'insegnante parlava con Tommy e Sue nei corridoi.

"Andiamo,Sue."disse l'insegnante "Tu e Chris siete migliori amiche.

Se voi 2,se voi 3 pensate di fare uno scherzo ad una ragazza sola e indifesa..."

"Non è niente del genere,non ha a che fare con Chris."disse Sue "O con lei,signora Desjardin e per me..."

Un'amica di Chris passò davanti ai 3 e li guardò.

"E per me..."disse Sue.

"Senta,con tutto il rispetto,questa è una cosa tra Sue e lei."disse Tommy "È una cosa abbastanza privata.

E cosa c'è di così eclatante,poi?

Ci sono cose ben più strane.

E...ci sono atleti famosi che accompagnano sempre ragazzine al ballo e tutti lo adorano per questo."

"Davvero?"disse Desjardin "Non definirei lei un'atleta famosa ed è una cosa molto importante per Carrie."

"Ascolti,non importa."disse Tommy "Tanto ha detto di no."

"E io glie lo richiederò."disse Sue.

"Non farlo."disse la donna.

"Devo farlo."disse Sue.

"Sue,quando arriverai al ballo con Carrie White al tuo fianco,non credi che sembrerai leggermente ridicola?"disse Desjardin.

"Non mi importa delle apparenze."disse Sue che prese Tommy "Andiamo."

L'insegnante li guardò.

Carrie tornò a casa la sera camminando per la strada con i capelli sciolti.

Smise di sorridere vedendo Sue che scendeva da una jeep e andava verso casa sua,non avendola vista.

Carrie corse verso di lei "Che cosa ci fai qui?"

"Intanto volevo porgerti delle scuse per la mia fretta nel chiederti quella cosa?"disse Sue "Possiamo entrare?"

"Non puoi stare qui."disse Carrie.

"D'accordo,arrivo subito al punto."disse Sue "Ok,riguarda il ballo.

Non mi hai risposto."

"Te l'ho già detto."disse Carrie.

"Lo so,ma speravo che avessi cambiato idea."disse Sue.

Carrie guardò una macchina pensando fosse quella della madre,ma si sbagliò e si tranquillizzò.

"Noi ragazze cambiamo idea continuamente."disse Sue.

"Perché stai facendo questo?"disse Carrie.

"Perché lo voglio."disse Sue.

Carrie si guardò intorno ed era molto inquieta "Devi andartene."

"Ma tu di si."disse lei.

"Perché è così importante per te?"disse Carrie.

"Perché credo che insieme ci divertiremo."disse Sue "E perché credo che quello che hai letto in classe fosse...bellissimo.

Sono anche andata in biblioteca a cercare il libro.

Lui è quello che ha fatto crollare il tempio,Sansone,giusto?"

Carrie sorrise "Si.

Si,ok.

Allora verrò.

Dovrò rientrare per le 10,30.

"Certo,ok."disse Sue "Ti vengo a prendere qui alle 7."

Carrie annuì "Ok."

Lei andò via e Carrie rise.

Il giorno dopo Carrie era su una panchina del paese e leggeva la Sacra Bibbia,ma aveva con se anche la Bibbia Kolbrin.

Indossava un lungo abito chiaro che arrivava fino alle ginocchia,aveva i capelli sciolti e teneva i libri con il braccio sinistro,appoggiati sulla pancia.

CONTENUTO TESTO

Geremia 7,21-28

 **21** Dice il Signore degli eserciti, Dio di Israele: «Aggiungete pure i vostri olocausti ai vostri sacrifici e mangiatene la carne! **22** In verità io non parlai né diedi comandi sull'olocausto e sul sacrificio ai vostri padri, quando li feci uscire dal paese d'Egitto. **23** Ma questo comandai loro: Ascoltate la mia voce! Allora io sarò il vostro Dio e voi sarete il mio popolo; e camminate sempre sulla strada che vi prescriverò, perché siate felici. **24** Ma essi non ascoltarono né prestarono orecchio; anzi procedettero secondo l'ostinazione del loro cuore malvagio e invece di voltarmi la faccia mi han voltato le spalle, **25** da quando i loro padri uscirono dal paese d'Egitto fino ad oggi. Io inviai a voi tutti i miei servitori, i profeti, con premura e sempre; **26** eppure essi non li ascoltarono e non prestarono orecchio. Resero dura la loro nuca, divennero peggiori dei loro padri. **27** Tu dirai loro tutte queste cose, ma essi non ti ascolteranno; li chiamerai, ma non ti risponderanno. **28** Allora dirai loro: Questo è il popolo che non ascolta la voce del Signore suo Dio né accetta la correzione. La fedeltà è sparita, è stata bandita dalla loro bocca.

Geremia 5,26-31

 **26** poiché tra il mio popolo vi sono malvagi  
che spiano come cacciatori in agguato,  
pongono trappole  
per prendere uomini.  
 **27** Come una gabbia piena di uccelli,  
così le loro case sono piene di inganni;  
perciò diventano grandi e ricchi.  
 **28** Sono grassi e pingui,  
oltrepassano i limiti del male;  
non difendono la giustizia,  
non si curano della causa dell'orfano,  
non fanno giustizia ai poveri.  
 **29** Non dovrei forse punire queste colpe?  
Oracolo del Signore.  
Di un popolo come questo  
non dovrei vendicarmi?  
 **30** Cose spaventose e orribili  
avvengono nel paese.  
 **31** I profeti predicono in nome della menzogna  
e i sacerdoti governano al loro cenno;  
eppure il mio popolo è contento di questo.  
Che farete quando verrà la fine?

FINE CONTENUTO TESTO

Poco dopo camminava per le strade del paese e si fermò davanti ad una vetrina con degli abiti da sera.

Ne guardò uno bianco,con macchie nere e sorrise accarezzandosi i capelli.

Chris e le amiche erano dalla parte opposta della strada.

"Non ci credo,va a comprarsi il vestito."disse la sua amica.

"Assurdo,vero?"disse una delle gemelle.

"Già,Sue Snell e Carrie White."disse l'altra.

"Quella troia..."disse Chris.

Carrie entrò nel negozio toccando un vestito rosso con la mano e poi guardando l'etichetta,poi si diresse verso un rotolo di tessuto tra il bianco e il rosa e lo toccò sorridendo.

Chris andò davanti al vetro e la fissò.

La sera seguente Carrie tornò a casa che era notte e in cielo c'erano dei lampi.

Aveva lo zaino sulle spalle.

Camminava tranquillamente per le strade,poi si bloccò per un istante vedendo la madre che la attendeva nel prato.

Margareth aveva i capelli sciolti.

"Dove sei stata?"disse la madre mentre le 2 entravano "Ero preoccupatissima.

Coraggio vieni dentro."

La madre la afferrò.

"Scusa il ritardo,mamma."disse Carrie mentre tuonava.

"Su,entra!"disse la madre.

"La tua cena è fredda."disse la madre andando in cucina,dopo aver chiuso la porta "Adesso dovrò scaldarla.

Non sapevo..."

Carrie si tolse il giaccone blu e la madre la vide con l'abito chiaro,che lasciava scoperte le spalle e la base del collo.

"Sei indecente."disse la madre che prese lo zaino e il giaccone "Non sapevo dov'eri.

Non sapevo nulla."

"Ho preso un autobus fino al Main Street e poi ho comprato la stoffa per un vestito e..."disse la Carrie seguendo la madre.

"Tu non devi andare da nessuna parte se non a scuola e poi tonare a casa,lo sai."disse Margareth posando lo zaino e andando ai fornelli.

"Prima che tu dica altro...mi hanno invitata al ballo."disse Carrie.

Margareth aprì il forno e poi lo richiuse,poi iniziò ad aprire il gas.

"Mamma?"disse Carrie "Mi hanno invitata al ballo."  
Margareth si fermò e guardò verso l'alto "Oh Dio,perché?"

"È sabato e lei si è scusata con me."disse Carrie "È quella ragazza,Sue.

Verrà a conoscerti e mi riporterà a casa per le 10,30."

Margareth scosse la testa "No,no,no,no,no..."

"Ho già accettato."disse Carrie e la madre restò a fissarla "Lo so che ti fa paura.

Fa paura anche a me.

I ragazzi credono che io sia strana."

Margareth le mise le mani sulle spalle.

"Ma non voglio esserlo."disse Carrie "Devo cercare di essere una persona normale."

Margareth le mise una mano sul viso.

"Prima che sia troppo tardi."disse Carrie.

Margareth le accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani e sorrise "Ti farà soffrire."

Carrie scosse la testa e lei abbassò le mani "No,mamma.

No mamma,ci sono delle persone cattive,mamma,ma non Sue,lei è una ragazza buona."

"Femmine incestuose e contro natura."disse la madre "In natura il maschio è fatto per andare con la femmina,anche se neanche questo oggi va più bene.

Maschi,maschi,dopo il sangue arrivano i maschi e le donne perverse ad annusare sbavando come dei cani."

"Smettila mamma."disse Carrie che si toccò i capelli sconvolta e disgustata e si voltò allontanandosi mentre la madre rideva.

La madre la seguì "Lei...lei ti palpeggerà finché non troverà da dove arriva quell'odore di sangue..."disse la madre che la afferrò e la fece voltare "...e ti porterà nella foresta dove fa fresco e ci sono taverne e alcol..."

"Smettila di parlare così!"disse Carrie.

"Di a quella ragazza che non ci andrai."disse Margareth.

"NO!"urlò Carrie allontanandosi e indietreggiando verso il ripostiglio.

"Ce ne andremo da qui e pregheremo per sempre."disse la madre.

"No,mamma!"disse Carrie.

"Va nel ripostiglio."disse Margareth.

"No!"disse Carrie.

"Va li dentro e prega per il perdono!"disse Margareth.

Carrie si mise le mani sulla testa "NON CI ENTRERÒ PIÙ,MAMMA!"

Mettendo giù le mani,Carrie sollevò tutti i mobili della stanza.

Margareth urlò a squarcia gola e si gettò a terra,poi tutti i mobili ricaddero.

La madre,lentamente,alzò lo sguardo e si mise a pregare.

"Mamma alzati."disse Carrie e la madre non diede ascolto.

"Alzati!"disse Carrie allungando la mano sinistra verso di lei e sollevandola da terra.

Margareth urlò e poi guardò i suoi piedi vedendo che erano staccati da terra.

"Mamma io ci andrò."disse Carrie.

"Strega."disse Margareth.

"Non sono una strega,mamma."disse Carrie avvicinandosi e mettendo avanti l'altra mano "Non esistono le streghe."

"Ora l'ha presa il diavolo."disse Margareth "Perché..."

"Non è il diavolo,mamma."disse Carrie "Ci sono delle persone come me che sanno fare quello che faccio io."

"Povera ragazzina,non ti accorgi che sta agendo attraverso te?"disse Margaret.

"No."disse Carrie.

Margareth venne messa di nuovo davanti alla figlia.

"Mamma,è ereditario,mi è stato passato dalla nonna e ha saltato te."disse Carrie.

"No,no,no,no."disse Margaret spalancando gli occhi e scuotendo la testa.

"Forse l'ho ereditato da papà."disse lei.

"Lui mi ha dato il cancro."disse Margareth "Credevo che fossi un cancro."

La madre fu scossa in avanti.

"No,mamma..."disse Carrie "Questo è terribile.

Non dire così."

Margaret venne mandata da una parte all'altra della stanza "DEVI RINUNCIARE A QUESTO POTERE!

SMETTILA!

NON DEVI MAI PIÙ USARLO!"

"Non voglio combatterti."disse Carrie.

"È sciocco."disse Margareth giungendo le mani.

"Io non sono come te."disse Carrie "E non sarò mai come te."

"È perduta."disse la madre "Padre nostro..."

"Prega quanto vuoi,mamma,ma io ci andrò."disse Carrie.

"Nel nome del tuo creatore,nel nome del creatore di tutto l'Universo..."disse Margareth.

"E niente potrà fermarmi."disse Carrie.

Margareth cadde sulle ginocchia e poi finì a faccia in avanti piangendo.

"E non voglio parlarne mai più."disse Carrie.

La macchina rossa del fidanzato di Chris sfrecciava per una strada di campagna di notte.

Arrivarono ad una fattoria.

Il ragazzo di Chris aprì il baule e altri 2 suoi amici erano con lui.

Presero dei grossi martelli dal baule.

"Che ci facciamo qui?"disse Chris "E questo cosa centra con Carrie White?"

"Tesoro,hai detto che dovevamo fare qualcosa al riguardo."disse il ragazzo,mentre altri prendevano un grosso secchio,poi scavalcarono la recinzione di metallo dove erano i maiali.

Uno dei 2 grugnì e rise.

"Ora ci divertiamo."disse uno dei 2 "Ehi,maialino."

"Vieni,vieni,bel maialino!"disse l'altro.

"C'è odore di merda qui."disse il primo.

"Siamo in un porcile."disse il ragazzo di Chris "Chris,scegline una.

Una che le somiglia."

Lei lo guardò.

"Sangue di porco per un porco."disse il ragazzo.

"Quello."disse Chris che illuminò un maiale.

"Coraggio."disse il ragazzo "Dagli un colpo secco,ok?"

L'altro si avvicinò "So cosa fare."

Il ragazzo alzò un martello,ma poi si fermò "Non preoccuparti maialino.

Lo zio Jack ti spaccherà solo la testa.

Non sentirai niente."

"Sta zitto!"disse il ragazzo di Chris "Fallo e basta."

Il ragazzo abbassò l'arma "Non ci riesco."

"Dio,siete solo dei pisciasotto."disse lei.

"Zitta!"disse il ragazzo che prese l'arma,dopo essersi tolto la giacca.

"Mi dispiace,Billy."disse l'altro.

Billy baciò l'arma e colpì la testa dell'animale uccidendolo,poi si accucciò e puntò un coltello verso Chris,fischiandole "Coraggio,fallo tu."

Chris prese il coltello.

"Ok,un bel taglio veloce..."disse Billy.

Chris trafisse la gola del maiale e il sangue schizzò sulla faccia del ragazzo,poi iniziarono a raccogliere il sangue con un secchio.

"Bel lavoro,tesoro."disse lui che la baciò e gli altri risero.

I preparativi in palestra proseguivano.

C'erano moltissimi ragazzi che stavano portando tavolini,tende,mettevano luci sopra il palco e tra questi c'era Sue che era su una scala e si voltò,guardando una ragazza che la fissava.

Sue poi si appoggiò sulla scala.

"Sue,ti senti bene?"disse la ragazza dai capelli rossi.

Sue scese la scaletta e corse via,tenendosi una mano sulla bocca.

Corse nel bagno e vomitò nel gabinetto,poi uscì e si appoggiò sulla parete,mettendosi le mani sulla bocca.

Sue andò allo specchio in parte rotto da Carrie.

Carrie,a casa sua,stava mettendo degli aghi su una specie di cuscinetto quadrato,con un tessuto grigio al centro.

La madre era seduta su una sedia e la fissava.

Aveva i capelli sciolti,messi a destra,una camicia blu scuro e una gonna nera.

Aveva messo la Bibbia sul bracciolo destro della sedia e la leggeva,mentre la figlia canticchiava.

La madre iniziò ad osservarla come se vedesse un mostro.

Il ragazzo di Chris sfondò una vetrata,della porta della scuola ed entrò.

"Ecco fatto."disse il ragazzo.

Carrie,con una maglietta giallo ocra e una gonna marrone,tagliò il tessuto messo sul tavolo con le forbici.

I 2 entrarono nella palestra di notte.

Billy aveva il secchio in mano.

Carrie utilizzava la macchina da cucire della madre,mentre la donna la fissava dalla sedia nella stanza accanto.

Il secchio fu legato ad una corda e tirato su,proprio sopra il palco.

"Billy!"disse Chris di sotto "Sbrigati!"

La ragazza sorrise "Oh mio Dio."

Billy legò la corda ad un'asta"Quando sarà il momento,dovrai tirare la corda,ok?"  
"Ah,non vedo l'ora."disse lei.

Il secchio si mosse leggermente ed una goccia di sangue le cadde sul viso.

Susie guardò il suo vestito rosso a casa.

Era seduta sul letto,poi si avvicinò alla finestra

Carrie cucì il vestito su uno dei manichini e sorrise.

Il giorno dopo una ragazza con i capelli rossi era dal parrucchiere "Avete visto Chris,oggi?"

Le due gemelline,accanto,si guardarono "Aveva un aspetto orrendo."

"So che non verrà."disse la prima ragazza.

"È stata sospesa."disse una terza con i capelli neri,che era accanto all'altra.

"Credi che si imbucherà?"disse una delle 2.

"Con lei non si può mai sapere."disse quella con i capelli neri.

"È vero!"disse una delle gemelline.

Le ragazze si fecero truccare.

Una delle 2 gemelle guardò l'acconciatura dei capelli allo specchio "No…"

Tommy era seduto in un negozio di abbigliamento e il suo amico di colore provava una giacca scura,poi Tommy si mise seduto su una sedia con un abito elegante nero e un cappello in testa.

"Tu con chi vai,allora?"disse l'amico.

"Non so,magari trovo qualcuna li."disse Tommy.

Lui e i suoi amici,vestiti tutti con abiti neri,iniziarono a ballare nel negozio e a tirarsi i cappelli,facendo centro sulle teste altrui.

La sera del ballo,Carrie era in camera sua,con il lungo vestito rosa,che lasciava scoperto il collo,l'iniziò del petto,le spalle e le braccia.

I capelli avevano le trecce ora e la riga era in mezzo.

Lei si mise il rossetto sorridendo e guardandosi allo specchio,poi prese una rosa bianca di plastica e vide a madre dietro di se e si voltò.

La madre la fissò per alcuni istanti,sconvolta.

Aveva la treccia sul lato sinistro del corpo,maglietta nera e gonna.

Carrie allungò la mano con la rosa.

"Me lo puoi mettere,mamma?"disse Carrie.

"Rosso..."disse la madre "Non poteva essere che rosso."

"È rosa."disse Carrie,voltandosi e mettendosi la rosa a destra sul vestito.

"Ti si vedono quelle odiose escrescenze."disse la madre con una voce appena udibile "Te le vedranno tutti."

Carrie si voltò verso di lei,scuotendo leggermente la testa e sorridendo "I seni,mamma."

La donna accennò ad un sorriso malinconico.

"I seni."disse lei "Ce li hai tu,come e li hanno tutte le donne."

"Togliti quel vestito,Carrie."disse la madre avvicinandosi.

"No."disse lei.

"No,toglitelo e lo bruceremo insieme,pregando per il perdono."disse la madre.

"Mamma è sobria."disse Carrie.

"Chiama quella ragazza e digli che non andrai."disse la madre"Digli che sei malata.

Non voglio che ti facciano del male."

"Oppure non me ne faranno e tu potresti essere felice per me."disse Carrie.

"E pensi davvero che le cose andranno bene?"disse la madre.

"Certo."disse Carrie.

"Sarà un disastro."disse la madre che iniziò a colpirsi il volto con la mano destra,mentre Carrie si allontanava.

Carrie si voltò verso di lei.

"Smettila di picchiarti."disse Carrie allungando la mano destra verso di lei e bloccando la mano della madre "Per favore.

Lo sai che non mi convincerai a rimanere."

La madre abbassò la mano.

In quel momento il clacson di un'auto suonò.

Carrie andò alla finestra,spostando la tenda con la mano sinistra, e vide che non c'era nessuna macchina ancora.

"Non verrà."disse la madre seguendola "È un trucco!

Come tutti gli altri che ti hanno fatto!  
Ti fanno credere di volerti...e poi ti lasciano!

Fanno sempre così."

Carrie si voltò "Si,verrà."

La madre si avvicinò e le toccò le spalle "Non hai idea di quello che ti faranno.

Stanotte ho fatto un sogno.

C'era sangue ovunque,nella scuola e per le strade.

E i morti ridevano.

Rideranno di te.

Rideranno tutti di te."

Lei si tolse le mani della madre di dosso "Mamma,smettila,ti prego.

Sono già abbastanza nervosa."

Carrie sentì uno sportello chiudersi e si avvicinò alla finestra,spostando la tenda e vedendo una enorme macchina bianca e Susie scese da essa con il vestito rosso addosso.

La madre spalancò gli occhi "Mio Dio...

Quella…"

Carrie si voltò verso la madre che cominciava a scuotere la testa "Visto,mamma?

Visto,andrà tutto bene."

"Coperta di sangue..."disse la madre guardando il vestito rosso di Sue "Non è troppo tardi."

"Non rovinarmi tutto."disse Carrie iniziando ad andare.

"Dovrò dire a quella ragazza la verità."disse la madre e Carrie si voltò "Che tuo padre mi ha posseduta e mi ha buttata via..."

"Non dirai niente."disse Carrie iniziando a scendere le scale.

"E DA QUEL PECCATO..."urlò la madre.

Sue si avvicinò alla scaletta.

Carrie scese le scale inseguita dalla madre.

"Da quel peccato ne è nato un altro..."disse la madre "Quello peggiore!"

La madre la seguì verso l'entrata "Se un uomo o una donna fanno una cosa simile,dovrànno essere messi a morte.

Saranno lapidati!"

Carrie si voltò e allungò la mano destra verso di lei.

La madre fu bloccata in mezzo alla stanza.

"Ti avverto,mamma."disse Carrie con tristezza.

"La mano del diavolo."disse la madre.

Carrie scosse la testa "Ti prego,non farlo."

Sue salì le scale.

"Arriverà il giudizio,Carrie."disse la madre "Arriverà,così come Gezabele cadde dalla torre,anche tu..."

Carrie si concentrò e la bocca della madre si serrò.

Carrie allungò entrambe le mani verso di lei,avanzo,la madre fu spinta all'indietro,dentro lo sgabuzzino,poi la ragazza mandò la mano destra verso sinistra,chiudendo la porta.

La serratura si bloccò da sola.

"Non dirai un'altra parola finché non me ne sarò andata."disse Carrie.

Sue bussò alla porta.

La madre tentò si aprire lo sgabuzzino.

Carrie mise la testa sulla porta "Mamma,mi dispiace."

La madre si fermò e smise di tentare di aprire la porta.

"Ti voglio bene."disse Carrie "Tornerò presto."

La madre diede un colpo alla porta tanto forte che fece un bozzo.

Carrie guardò la serratura.

Il metallo divenne incandescente e si fuse,poi mandò la mano destra verso una radio accendendola.

Carrie si allontanò lentamente ed aprì al porta.

Sue rimase a bocca aperta,vedendola.

"Ciao."disse Carrie.

"Ciao."disse Sue.

"Come ti sembro?"disse Carrie.

"Sei bellissima."disse Sue e Carrie sorrise timidamente.

Carrie la prese sotto braccio e le 2 scesero le scale,mentre lei sorrideva ancora.

La macchina arrivò davanti alla scuola e si fermò.

"Possiamo aspettare un attimo?"disse Carrie ansiosa.

"Certo,tutto il tempo che vuoi."disse lei,mentre Carrie guardò fuori dal finestrino"Hai paura?

Non sono poi così terribili.

E poi ho bisogno di te li dentro.

A ballare tutta la sera da sola li dentro,sembrerei una scema."

Carrie rise.

"Vieni."disse Sue che le toccò il fiore "Ti sistemo questo.

Credo che debba andare al polso."

Sue le mise il fiore che aveva una placca di plastica sotto che,una volta aperta,formò un bracciale.

Carrie sorrise.

"Ecco."disse Sue "Pronta?"

"Si."disse Carrie.

Sue scese e le aprì la portiera,poi Carrie la prese sotto braccio ed entrarono nella palestra,piena di gente.

Le luci erano fatte da lampade messe dentro stelle.

C'erano tende ovunque.

"Dio,sei in gran forma,Sue."disse Tommy.

"Grazie."disse lei "Carrie,lui è quello con cui uscivo,Tommy Ross."

I 2 si strinsero la mano.

Carrie vide le gemelline e l'amica di Chris che la guardavano sorridendo.

Le 2 avanzarono nella sala.

"Adoro il tuo vestito."disse Sue "Dove l'hai preso?"

"L'ho fatto io."disse Carrie.

"Sul serio?"disse Sue.

"Si."disse Carrie.

"È incredibile."disse Sue.

Al centro della palestra c'era della gente che si dava a balli scatenati.

Tra loro c'era anche Desjardin,con un lungo abito blu e i capelli sciolti.

Carrie si era seduta,con Sue e guardava la gente ballare.

"Vuoi ballare?"disse Sue.

"Oh..."disse Carrie.

"Oppure se vuoi,possiamo aspettare un lento."disse Sue.

"Si."disse Carrie sorridendo.

Desjardin li vide e si fermò,avvicinandosi.

"Signorina Desjardin."disse Carrie.

"Sei...bellissima."disse la donna.

"Salve."disse Sue che si alzò "Vi lascio chiacchierare tranquille."

Sue si allontanò.

La donna si sedette "Ti stai divertendo?"

"Si."disse Carrie mentre la donna le toccava le mani.

"Si?"disse la donna.

Sue andò a prendere da bere.

Sue si mise seduta accanto a Carrie,portando da bere.

"Senti,devi veramente tornare a casa presto?"disse Sue.

"L'ho promesso."disse Carrie.

"No,si lo so,ma...capisco,ma...con un gruppo di amiche andremo al Cavalier,dopo."disse Sue.

"Non fa niente."disse Carrie.

"Che cosa?"disse Sue.

"Beh...lo so che vuoi divertirti con le tue amiche..."disse Carrie.

"No,io..."disse Sue guardando la pista da ballo "Questo è un lento."

Sue guardò Carrie,sorridendo.

"No."disse lei ridendo e scuotendo la testa.

"Si,andiamo."disse Sue alzandosi.

"No,Sue,non ho mai ballato."disse Carrie.

"Non fa niente."disse Sue.

"No,no posso..."disse Carrie.

"Non poi venire al ballo e non ballare almeno una volta."disse Sue.

"Non posso."disse Carrie.

"Carrie White,mi concedi l'onore di un ballo?"disse Sue.

Lei guardò la pista.

"Andiamo."disse lei prendendola per mano "Vieni."

I 2 andarono al centro.

"Metti la tua mano nella mia."disse Sue e Carrie le prese la mano sinistra "Adesso metti l'altra sulla mia spalla..."

Carrie lo fece.

"...io metto la mia sul tuo fianco e ora ondeggiamo."disse Sue "Vedi?

È facile.

Non devi preoccuparti.

Sei brava,impari in fretta.

E poi,se proprio vuoi scatenarti,possiamo fare come in ballando con le stelle.

Si?"

"No."disse Carrie.

"Si,pronta?"disse Sue che le fece fare un giro su se stessa,tenendola per mano "E di nuovo così.

È divertente,no."

I 2 risero.

Carrie si appoggiò a Sue,poi le 2 si guardarono.

"Sue,perché sono qui?"disse Carrie.

"Perché ti ho invitata."disse Sue.

"Ma perché?"disse Carrie.

"Carrie,siamo qui,siamo...al ballo,mi sto divertendo davvero tanto con te."disse Sue.

"Davvero?"disse Carrie.

"Si,e io spero che tu...ti stia divertendo con me."disse Sue.

"Si."disse Carrie.

"Senti,che ne dici se balliamo ancora un po' e poi vediamo,quali poveri idioti incoroneranno re e reginetta?"disse Sue "E poi...e poi andiamo al Cavalier?

Ti riporterò a casa per le 10,30.

Allora che ne dici?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Si?"disse Sue.

"Forse anche alle 11."disse Carrie.

"Tutto quello che vuoi."disse Sue.

"Le 11."disse Carrie.

La madre mise le mani insanguinate nella spaccatura di legno della porta e tentò di aprire la serratura,ma non servì a nulla.

Chris e Billy entrarono di nascosto,grazie ad un'amica e si misero dietro al palco,sui corridoi superiori protetti dalle tende.

"Ok,ragazzi,andate a sedervi."disse uno con il microfono "Andate a sedervi.

È il momento di votare per il vostro re e la reginetta del ballo!"

Una donna distribuì una serie di foglietti per ogni persona.

"Sulla scheda c'è una lista di tutti gli invitati."disse il ragazzo "Segnate con una "X" il nome del candidato scelto.

È che questo sia il miglior ballo di sempre!"  
Chris osservò Carrie.

La gente iniziò a mettere le "x"sul foglietto.

La maggior parte della gente mise la "x"sul nome "Sue Snell",ma quasi tutti cancellarono in nome "Carrie White".

"Sue,ci siamo anche noi."disse Carrie.

"Che c'è,non volevi?"disse Sue.

"E tu?"disse Carrie.

"Perché no?"disse Sue "Insomma se vinciamo l'unica cosa che succede è che dovremmo sederci su quei troni..."

Sue indicò i 2 troni sul palco e lei li guardò.

"...giocherellare con lo scettro,mentre suonano l'inno della scuola e poi fare un ballo per far vedere a tutti quanto siamo belle."disse Sue.

Carrie guardò i troni e sorrise "Sono bellissimi."

"Tu sei bellissima."disse Sue.

Carrie la guardò e sorrise "Allora,per chi votiamo?

È più il tuo gruppo di amici.

Io non ho un gruppo di amici."

"Beh,allora votiamo per noi,no?"disse Sue.

"No,non votare per me."disse Carrie.  
"Al diavolo la falsa modestia."disse Sue.

Carrie mise la "x" e le sorrise.

"Al diavolo."disse Carrie che si tagliò una mano con la carta.

"Ti sei fatta male?"disse Sue.

"No."disse Carrie.

Una ragazza raccolse i biglietti.

"Al mio amico John Doson..."disse Sue a quello con macchina fotografica che stava per fotografare Carrie e Sue in piedi "...al mio amico Bred…

Mi mancherete,ragazzi."

"Fatto?"disse l'amica di Chris che si avvicinò a Carrie con un pacco.

"Oh,si."disse Sue e mise i biglietti dentro la scatola tramite una fessura.

"In bocca al lupo."disse lei guardando Carrie "Avete il mio voto."

Carrie la guardò allontanandosi.

Chris,ridendo,prese il telefono.

"Quando si rovescerà il secchio dovremmo scappare."disse Billy "Non potremmo gustarci le risate e le urla.

Ok?"

La ragazza con la cassa,sorrise a Chris passando.

"Capito?"disse il ragazzo "Stai ascoltando?

Ehi?"

Billy la afferrò.

"Che c'è?"disse lei.

"Quando saliranno lassù che farai?"disse Billy "Tirerai la corda e poi..."

"Sta zitto,fammi sentire."disse Chris.

"Ascolta,ascolta."disse Billy mettendole le mani sul viso "Se ti beccano e dici quello che abbiamo fatto,giuro che ti uccido.

Non è come quella cazzata delle docce.

Questa è aggressione.

Rischiamo di finire dentro se ci beccano."

"Lo so."disse Chris.

"Ragazzi."disse quello sul palco "Ragazzi,un po' di attenzione,prego.

Siamo quasi pronti."

"Qualsiasi cosa succeda,sei tu la regina."disse Sue,seduta con Carrie.

Carrie sorrise.

"Per un voto...i vincitori sono ...SUE SNELL E CARRIE WHITE!"disse il ragazzo.

Carrie rimase sbalordita per un po'.

Tutti sorrisero e applaudirono.

"Andiamo."disse Sue.

I 2 si alzarono e camminarono verso i troni.

"Complimenti,Carrie!"disse Desjardin.

I 2 si voltarono verso i pubblico.

Chris stava già ridendo sopra il palco,poi afferrò la corda,ma si fermò.

"Ehi,che ti prende?"disse lui afferrandole le mani "Dobbiamo farlo,Chris.

È tardi per tornare indietro."

"Vi presento il nuovo re e la nuova reginetta del ballo!"disse quello con il microfono "Sue Snell e Carrie White!"

Carrie ricevette un mazzo di rose bianche.

"Tira!"disse Billy.

"Stai zitto,Billy."disse Chris.

Chris tirò la corda,ma la carrucola era bloccata.

"No..."disse Chris.

Il ragazzo tirò al posto suo,il secchio si rovesciò e il sangue cadde in testa a Carrie,bagnando anche Sue.

Tutti rimasero sconvolti nel vedere la scena.

I capelli di Carrie erano diventati rossi,la parte destra della fronte,la palpebra destra e lo zigomo erano rossi,

Sulla parte destra della fronte c'era solo una linea verticale di carne che non era coperta dal sangue.

Aveva una linea di sangue che dalla parte dell'occhio più vicina al naso andava verso la bocca e altre linee simili.

La parte destra,laterale del naso era piena di sangue,con una linea che ,vicino alla punta,prima delle narici,andava anche a sinistra,mentre il resto del naso era pulito.

La parte centrale della fronte,del viso e delle guance era pulita,c'era una linea rossa che scorreva sulla patte sinistra della fronte,vicino alla tempia e proseguiva sullo zigomo.

Sotto l'occhio sinistro c'erano delle gocce di sangue.

La parte destra del collo era quasi piena di sangue,mentre la sinistra aveva diverse linee verticali.

Le spalle erano piene si sangue e c'erano delle linee lungo tutte le braccia.

I palmi delle mani erano letteralmente pieni di sangue.

I seni del vestito erano rossi completamente,c'erano moltissime linee rosse sul vestito e intere parti erano rosse.

Carrie fece cadere le rose insanguinate e guardò sconvolta le sue mani,poi guardò la folla davanti a se,lentamente guardò in alto,vedendo il secchio e poi guardò Sue.

Sue era imbestialita e guardava il pubblico "MA CHE CAZZO AVETE FATTO!?"

L'amica di Chris proiettò il video di quando le tiravano gli assorbenti su degli schermi immensi e tutti cominciarono a ridere.

Carrie spalancò gli occhi e cominciò ad avvicinarsi al bordo del palco,verso le scale,ma poi si fermò sulle scale,guardando sbalordita il video.

"Carrie..."disse Sue.

"Mio Dio."disse Tommy.

Chris rise a squarcia gola e il ragazzo andò a prenderla "MOSTRO!

MOSTRO!"  
"Andiamo."disse Billy che la portò via.

I 2 scesero dai piani superiori.

Carrie si voltò verso la folla con un'aria feroce.

"Carrie..."disse Desjardin che arrivò allungando la mano destra verso di lei.

Carrie allungò la mano sinistra e l'insegnante fu scagliata via,strusciando a terra.

Tutti smisero di ridere.

Il secchio si staccò e cadde sulla testa di Sue,che cadde a terra svenuta.

Carrie si voltò e si accucciò accanto a lei,nella pozza di sangue e le mise le mani sul volto.

"Sue..."disse Chris che fu portata via da Billy.

"Sue...Sue,no..."disse Carrie piangendo "No!

No!"

Guardando in alto vide gli occhiali di Chris.

I 2 erano in macchina e tentavano di metterla in moto.

"Cazzo!"disse Chris.

Carrie si alzò,si voltò verso la folla,con le braccia spalancate e le gocce di sangue iniziarono ad andare verso l'alto.

Non appena Carrie mosse leggermente una mano le luci andarono e vennero.

"Andiamo..."disse il ragazzo dell'amica di Chris che la portò via.

"Eddie..."disse quella con i capelli rossi che toccò il ragazzo "Hai visto?"

Carrie restò con le braccia spalancare e le mani aperte,poi le sue pupille si ingrandirono,urlò e ci fu una colossale onda d'urto che scagliò via tutti,compresi i tavoli che si schiantarono sulle porte chiuse.

Quella con i capelli rossi corse verso la porta.

Carrie mise le mani in avanti e un'altra onda d'urto travolse la sala,scagliando la ragazza urlante contro i vetri della porta,che vennero fracassati.

Carrie allungò le mani verso i lati e tutte le porte si chiusero,bloccando le persone.

Carrie allungò una mano verso una specie di lampione che cadde e colpì in testa una persona.

"NIENTE PANICO!"urlò il preside che venne sommerso dalla folla che si accalcava sulle porte.

"VIA!"urlò il ragazzo dell'amica di Chris che aprì dei gradini che andavano fino alle finestre.

Carrie si voltò, allungò la mano verso l'oggetto,chiuse il gradini,chiudendo la mano,facendo cadere tutti,tranne il ragazzo che venne schiacciato e sputò sangue.

Carrie rise.

Quello con la videocamera la filmò,lei allungò le mani e un tavolo gli volò in faccia uccidendolo.

Carrie,sorridendo in modo maligno,allungò le mani verso il soffitto,e le pompe dell'acqua si aprirono.

Il sangue non le venne lavato via,ma il vestito divenne completamente rosso.

Carrie fece un gesto con la mano destra e le due gemelle caddero a terra,poi allungò la mano verso di loro tenendole ferme e facendole calpestare a morte.

Le pompe d'acqua si spensero.

Carrie si voltò lentamente,guardò il soffitto,allungò le mani verso dei cavi elettrici che si spezzarono,mandando scintille e l'intero piano ce conteneva le luci si schiantò a terra incendiando il palco.

Un ragazzo aiutò l'amica di Chris ad alzarsi,ma lei allungò la mano destra verso lo spicchio si luna in fiamme dietro di lei,lo sollevò e lo scagliò contro i 2 che si separarono,mandando l'oggetto contro un tavolo.

Carrie allungò le mani in avanti,sollevando i cavi elettrici e mandando la mano sinistra in avanti la colpì più volte,dandole la scossa e la fece finire nelle fiamme.

La ragazza urlò e morì bruciata.

Desjardin si mise le mani sulla bocca,poi Carrie allungò la mano sinistra verso di lei,sollevandola da terra.

L'insegnante si mise una mano sulla gola come se qualcuno la stesse stringendo,poi con la mano destra,mandò i fili elettrici nell'acqua del pavimento,friggendo molte persone.

Carrie mandò la mano sinistra sul palco e l'insegnante si schiantò su di esso,restando a terra,poi Carrie avanzò e volò lentamente nella palestra invasa dalle fiamme,stando dritta.

Sue rinvenne e fu aiutata dall'insegnante.

Carrie uscì volando dalla scuola,che era in fiamme.

Carrie atterrò vicino a degli alberi,mentre molti studenti uscivano,insieme agli insegnanti e tenne le braccia spalancate.

Chris e Billy erano in macchina e si stavano allontanando.

Carrie li guardò furiosa,poi iniziò a camminare in strada.

Le macchine iniziarono ad esplodere da sole.

A macchina di Billy si fermò davanti al semaforo rosso,mentre polizia e pompieri andavano verso la scuola.

Chris accese il telefono e scrisse "Papà,vieni a prendermi."

"Che stai facendo?"disse Billy che le prese il telefono "CHE STAI FACENDO?!"

"NIENTE!"urlò Chris.

"CREDI CHE SIA UN CAZZO DI GIOCO?"disse Billy.

"E adesso che facciamo?"disse Chris.

"Lasceremo la città e non torneremo mai più."disse Billy

Chris sorrise e lo baciò.

La macchina proseguì,ma non si accorsero di Carrie alle loro spalle.

La ragazza guardò a terra e diede un colpo con il piede destro,provocando una crepa nel terreno che seguì la macchina.

Carrie spalancò le braccia.

La crepa superò a macchina e formò un cratere davanti a loro.

"ODDIO!"urlò Chris "ATTENTO!"  
Billy fermò l'auto e fece marcia indietro "Che notte di merda!".

"DAI MUOVITI!"urlò lei.

La macchina tornò indietro.

"Oh mio Dio..."disse Chris "È Carrie!

Schiaccia quella stronza.

Uccidila,Billy

UCCIDILA!"

"ZITTA,SO CHE FARE!"urlò Billy che accelerò al massimo.

Carrie spalancò gli occhi.

"MUORI!"urlò Billy.

Carrie fece un sorriso malefico,poi allungò la mano destra e il braccio verso la macchina che si schiantò contro un muro invisibile.

Billyi si spappolò in naso sul volante e morì.

Carrie abbassò la mano.

Chris si riprese e vide il ragazzo sul volante e lo toccò "Billy?

Billy?"

Carrie camminò alla sinistra della macchina.

"No..."disse Chris che vide Carrie e provò ad aprire lo sportello,ma Carrie allungò la mano sinistra e le portiere si chiusero,così lei iniziò a dare calci allo sportello.

Allungò l'altra mano,mettendole la cintura intorno al collo.

Lei si liberò,spostò il corpo dell'altro,mise in moto la macchina,fece marcia indietro e andò verso Carrie,che mise le mani in avanti.

L'auto non si muoveva,poiché la parte posteriore era stata sollevata.

Carrie sorrise e alzò la macchina con il pensiero a mezz'aria.

Chris rimase a bocca aperta,poi mandò le ruote al massimo,Carrie,fece cadere il mezzo verso una pompa di benzina e,nel momento dell'urto,la faccia di Chris spappolò il parabrezza.

Carrie arrivò davanti alla macchina,per vederla coperta di sangue e con i vetri in faccia.

Poco dopo Chris morì.

Carrie si allontanò,si fermò in mezzo alla strada e poi voltò la testa dietro di se,facendo esplodere un palo della luce che cadde infuocato sulla benzina,provocando una seconda esplosione.

I ragazzi stavano ancora uscendo dalla scuola.

Sue si era ripresa e camminava tra gli studenti.

Incontrò l'insegnante che aveva addosso un asciugamano,poi andò oltre,mentre la donna piangeva.

Una ragazza di colore guidò una macchina ad una pompa di benzina e scendendo vide le case incendiate,bloccandosi.

La strada che collegava la scuola con il centro della città era piena zeppa di macchine esplose,palazzi incendiati e pezzi di strada con dentro delle fiamme.

Si udirono esplosioni continue.

Nella zona centrale c'erano auto rovesciate e montagne di fumo.

Al centro della strada c'erano ben 3 mezzi in fiamme e Carrie tra di essi.

La ragazza alzò la testa e proseguì.

La donna di colore vide delle esplosioni in sequenza e la luce andò via anche dove si trovava lei.

I pali con i cavi elettrici iniziarono a tremare,poi altre 2 case in lontananza presero fuoco.

La donna si appoggiò alle macchine a cui erano collegate le pompe di benzina,ma anche loro cominciarono a muoversi da sole.

Uno dei tubi delle pompe di benzina si ruppe e il liquido uscì.

La donna fuggì via.

Carrie passò,allungò la mano verso il semaforo che cadde e le scintille accesero il fuoco,facendo scoppiare l'intero distributore.

In una strada c'era una macchina bloccata dai detriti,con delle fiamme intorno,un cartello stradale distrutto e bruciato,l'edificio distrutto e la strada devastata,piena di incendi,case danneggiate,in fiamme,schiacciate,con il tetto sfondato,alcune tagliate in 2.

Carrei camminò per un'altra strada.

Mentre camminava il suo pensiero faceva esplodere i pali delle luce e una macchina fu scagliata davanti a lei,rotolando molte vole.

I pali di un recinto di un giardino si staccarono da terra,i lampioni e i pali delle luce caddero,mentre le macchine venivano rovesciate.

Un'auto venne sollevata da terra e poi fatta ricadere.

I pali della recinzione bucarono ruote e finestrini di un furgone.

Una jeep le andò contro,ma andò contro un muro invisibile,lei allungò la mano,la sollevò,la piegò verso un palò e ce la mandò contro schiacciando gli occupanti.

Carrie camminò per una strada notturna,senza devastare nulla,poi guardò casa sua.

"Mamma..."disse andando verso casa "Mamma..."

Salì le scale e aprì la porta di casa,piangendo.

Entrando si fermò e vide che la porta dello sgabuzzino era stata spaccata,si avvicinò e guardò la porta,non potendoci credere,,toccò lo squarcio,poi guardò il soffitto.

Poco dopo salì le scale "Mamma?"

Guardò le varie stanza e non vide nessuno.

Entro in camera sua e guardò gli oggetti.

"Mamma!"disse Carrie.

La madre,con i capelli sciolti,e il camice bianco da notte,lungo fino a terra,le passò alle spalle,senza dire nulla e poi proseguì.

Carrie spense la luce,poi andò nel bagno,aprì l'acqua della vasca,si tolse il vestito ed entrò dentro.

Vedendo che il sangue sulle braccia non andava via si spaventò e pianse guardandosi le mani "No..." disse Carrie che iniziò a sciacquarsi freneticamente.

Poco dopo si raggomitolò e si mise a piangere nella vasca e a scuotere la testa,appoggiata sulle ginocchia.

Una volta finita la doccia si mise una vestaglia azzurra,lunga ed uscì dal bagno con i capelli ancora bagnati.

"Mamma?"disse Carrie che stava per scendere le scale,ma poi si fermò.

Carrie si voltò e la vide.

La madre aveva i capelli sciolti,messi a destra.

"Oh,mamma!"disse Carrie,piangendo e facendosi abbracciare "Mamma,mi dispiace tanto!

Hanno riso di me!

Hanno riso tutti di me!

La ragazza che era con me...credo l'abbiamo ammazzata!"

"Sapevo che ti avrebbero fatto del male."disse la madre accarezzandole la schiena e i capelli con la mano sinistra "Dovevo uccidermi quando lui lo mise dentro di me.

Dormivamo nello stesso letto.

Vivevamo senza peccare.

Poi una sera lo vidi,che mi guardava in modo diverso.

Pregammo in ginocchio perché ci desse la forza.

Fu allora che mi prese."

"No,mamma..."disse Carrie stringendola "Io non voglio sentirlo..."

"E godetti."disse la madre.

Carrie la guardò,mentre la madre le accarezzava il volto con la mano sinistra.

"Mamma..."disse Carrie.

"Avrei dovuto donarti a Dio quando nascesti,ma...fui debole."disse Margareth "E ti volevo tanto bene."

Carrie sorrise.

"Poi dissi: "Dio,fammi tenere la mia bambina"."disse Margareth "Fammela tenere.

Adesso preghiamo."

Carrie le prese le mani "Si,mamma."

Carrie si mise in ginocchio "Preghiamo.

Preghiamo."

"Io sarò il predicatore e tu sarai la mia congregazione."disse la madre,mettendosi in ginocchio,le baciò la mano e lei la abbracciò "Padre nostro,che sei nei cieli,sia santificato il tuo nome.

Sia fatta la tua volontà.

Come in cielo...così...in Terra."

Margareth sollevò la mano destra,con dentro il coltello da cucina,e la pugnalò alla schiena.

"MAMMA!"urlò Carrie e le luci andarono e vennero.

Margaret estrasse il coltello e le 2 vennero scagliate in direzioni opposte.

La madre si fece un volo per tutto il corridoio andando contro un tavolo,mentre Carrie rotolò per le scale,sbatté la schiena contro la parete e cadde nel salotto,dopo al seconda rampa di scale.

Carrie strisciò lentamente a terra,mentre la madre scendeva le scale con il coltello.

"No,ti prego!"disse lei "No,mamma!

No,mamma!

Ti prego!"

"Non è colpa tua,Carrie,è mia."disse la madre che arrivò alla base delle scale e fece il segno della croce,con il coltello.,muovendo l'intero braccio davanti a se.

"Mamma,non è giusto..."disse Carrie piangendo e strisciando.

"Sai che il diavolo non muore mai?"disse la madre "Continua a tornare.

E bisogna continuare ad ucciderlo..."

"No,mamma!"disse Carrie.

"Ancora."disse la madre sollevando il coltello "E di nuovo ancora."

"MAMMA,TI PREGO!"urlò Carrie evitando il colpo e strisciando a terra "MAMMA,NO!"

La donna estrasse il coltello dal pavimento e lo lasciò a terra,poi le afferrò le gambe e la strascinò a se.

"Mamma,no!"disse Carrie.

La madre prese il coltello e le fece un taglio sul polpaccio destro,facendola urlare.

Carrie evitò il colpo,che arrivò a pochi centimetri alla destra della sua faccia.

Lei le prese il braccio e la madre salì su di lei.

"FERMA!"urlò Carrie "Mamma,smettila!"

Carrie le diede un pugno al volto,la madre le fece un taglio sul braccio destro,alzò il coltello ed urlò,ma la lama si fermò a pochi centimetri dal volto di Carrie.

Carrie mise le mani verso la madre,che fece forza sulla lama.

Carrie allungò le mani e la sollevò,poi i coltelli,gli aghi e altri oggetti appuntiti si fermarono a mezz'aria davanti a lei.

La casa iniziò a fare rumori.

"Carrie?"disse la madre.

"Mi dispiace."disse Carrie piangendo.

"CARRIE!"urlò la madre "NOOOOOO!"

La madre venne scagliata verso la porta dello stanzino,gli aghi le si conficcarono nel petto,una forbice e un coltellino la crocifissero alla parete e altri coltelli la presero al petto.

Carrie si mise seduta e vide la madre ansimante sulla porta,incapace di muoversi,poi le si avvicinò lacrimando "Mamma..."

Carie osservò i coltelli e le accarezzò il volto,con le mani.

La madre aveva gli occhi chiusi.

Improvvisamente la madre si mosse ed iniziò ad ansimare.

"Ok,mamma."disse Carrie che iniziò a toglierle le forbici dalla mano destra,poi estrasse il coltello dalla mano sinistra.

La madre rimase appoggiata al muro.

Carrie estrasse un righello di metallo dalla pancia,poi afferrò il coltello nel petto "Ok..."

La ragazza estrasse il coltello.

La madre crollò in avanti e Carrie la abbracciò,poi la distese a terra e le mise la testa sulle gambe,accarezzandola "Shhh...

Mamma.

Tranquilla,nessuno ti farà del male.

Nessuno ti farà del male."

La madre scosse la testa leggermente e chiuse gli occhi.

Carrie iniziò a piangere e la casa a fare strani rumori.

"Carrie..."disse Sue che era appena entrata nella casa ed era nella stanza accanto.

Sue avanzò terrorizzata "Lascia che ti aiuti,Carrie."

"Perché non mi hai lasciato in pace?"disse Carrie piangendo.

"Mi dispiace."disse Sue che singhiozzava.

Carrie la guardò ed allungò la mano destra verso di lei,sollevandola da terra.

"Guarda che cosa mi hai fatto diventare."disse Carrie.

"Non farmi del male,Carrie."disse Sue.

"Perché no?"disse Carrie con un mezzo sorriso "A me l'hanno fatto per tutta la vita."

La casa continuò a tremare.

Carrie guardò la madre e Sue fu rimessa a terra.

Carrie prese in braccio la madre sollevandola.

La casa iniziò a tremare e si udirono diversi tonfi di oggetti che sfondavano i piani superiori.

Carrie avanzo,mentre le vibrazioni e i suoni aumentavano.

"Ho ucciso mia madre."disse Carrie piangendo e guardando la madre,poi guardò l'altra "La rivoglio!

Ho paura…

Ho paura!"

Carrie alzò gli occhi al soffitto,sentendo un forte boato e della polvere scese dal soffitto.

Una pietra grande come una testa umana sfondò il soffitto e colpì una lampada.

Ben presto iniziarono a piovere pietroni a frotte.

Sue si spaventò,mentre la casa veniva distrutta.

La vasca al piano superiore cadde di sotto,sfondando il pavimento.

Carrie cadde in ginocchio,mentre interi pezzi della casa venivano giù e anche Sue cadde.

Le vibrazioni della casa aumentarono.

I pavimenti,sia del piano di sopra,sia di quello di sotto,si erano riempiti di detriti e pietre.

Sue si alzò,andò da Carrie e le porse la mano destra "Dobbiamo andarcene da qui!

Dammi la mano!

Dammi la mano!

Andiamo!"  
Carrie la guardò e allungò la mano destra sul suo ventre e sorrise "È una femmina."

"Cosa?!"disse Sue.

"Non lo sai?"disse Carrie.

"Oh mio Dio!"disse Sue.

Carrie allungò la mano destra ancora e la sollevò da terra "Vattene!

Vattene!"

Sue fu fatta volare fuori dalla casa e adagiata in strada.

La ragazza si rialzò osservando le pietre che cadevano sulla casa.

Interi pezzi di legno si staccarono,poi una parte della casa venne giù.

Carrie era sul pavimento,che era pieno di pietre e cullava la madre,poi le accarezzò la testa sorridendo "Va tutto bene,mamma."

Carrie le diede un bacio,mise la sua guancia sulla fronte,chiudendo gli occhi e poi il soffitto crollò.

Il tettuccio superiore alla porta vene distrutto e cadde,poi l'intera casa venne giù a seguito della caduta di veri e propri massi immensi.

Le pietre improvvisamente cessarono di cadere.

Sue rimase sulla strada a piangere.

Poco tempo dopo Sue era a parlare in un tribunale,durante un processo.

Era seduta ad una scrivania e indossava una collana,una maglietta nera e pantaloni neri.

"Signorina Snell,vorremmo stabilire il ruolo di Carrie White nella tragedia del ballo scolastico."disse l'uomo davanti a lei "Sappiamo che la ragazza era sotto pressione.

È possibile che quello che ha visto possa essere stato un fenomeno naturale?"

"Il mio ex,molti dei miei amici sono morti quella sera,e molte delle persone che conoscevo fuori dalla scuola,ma so quello che ho visto."disse Sue "Vuole una spiegazione?

Carrie aveva una sorta di potere.

Ma era esattamente come me.

Si,come voi.

Aveva sogni,aveva paure.

E noi l'abbiamo provocata.

E una persona può essere provocata fino ad un certo punto...prima che esploda.

So che credete che fosse una specie di mostro,ma...era solo una ragazza."

Poco dopo Sue camminava nel cimitero,tra le lapidi,mentre pioveva.

Aveva un ombrello nero,un cappello circolare nero,giaccone scuro e pantaloni neri.

Nella mano destra teneva un ombrello e una rosa bianca,mentre nella destra una busta.

Sue vide la tomba di Carrie vi mise la rosa davanti.

Oltre al suo nome e a quello della madre era stata fatta una scritta rossa che diceva "Carrie White,brucia all'inferno"con una freccia rossa che indicava il terreno.

Dopo che Sue fu andata via,una crepa partì dal basso della lapide e la parte centrale esplose.

Sue si voltò sentendo un urlo femminile.


	71. BASKIN:LA PORTA DELL'INFERNO

BASKIN:LE PORTE DELLE OMBRE

FLASHBACK

In una camera c'era un bambino che dormiva.

Il comodino era pieno di giocattoli e anche gli scaffali che erano sopra il letto.

C'era un pistola appena allo scaffale,c'era un disegno sul muro.

Il bambino aveva i capelli neri e il pigiama grigio.

Si svegliò sentendo la madre gemere,così si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta opposta alla sua,ma improvvisamente non sentì più nulla,così andò a spegnere il televisore acceso in sala e voltandosi vide una luce rossa uscire dalla sua porta.

Vide l'immagine di una mano sporca di terra,e insanguinata allungarsi verso di lui.

Il bambino corse verso la camera della madre urlando e bussando "Mamma!

Mamma!

MAMMA!

MAMMA!

Una mano,il cui braccio era coperto da un vestito nero stracciato, si allungò verso di lui e la porta si chiuse.

FINE FLASHBACK

2015

Una notte c'era un insegna illuminata con luce azzurra,su una strada tra la foresta e poco oltre c'era un pulmino della polizia turca.

Il pulmino era vicino ad un edificio ad un piano solo,con delle vetrate dove c'erano dei tavoli all'interno.

Un uomo con il corpo coperto da un vestito nero,lungo,stracciato,un cappuccio e un secchio di metallo,dal quale pendeva un pezzo di carne,andò a guardare all'entrata,vedendo dei poliziotti seduti ad in tavolo ed un altro poco più lontano su una sedia con la testa tra le mani.

"Ah,è inutile non mi convince."disse un poliziotto semi calvo,con barba e baffi.

"Dammi retta,ci guadagni di più,te lo assicuro."disse un altro che aveva capelli grigi,barba e baffi.

"No ascoltami tu,l'accordo che avevamo fatto era che tu mantenevi un profilo basso,va bene?"disse quello semi calvo "E alla fine giocavi e vincevi tutto.

Capito?"

"Dovevi dirmelo."disse quello con i capelli grigi "Io ci gioco da quando tu eri ancora in fasce."

"Buon per te,fratello."disse l'altro.

"Ok,ok."disse un altro calvo con i baffi,accanto ad un giovane con i capelli neri.

Un ragazzo con i baffi,la maglietta bianca e i pantaloni neri prese i piatti e li portò in cucina che aveva l'entrata separata dal resto con una tenda.

In cucina vi era il padre che stava preparando il cibo.

C'era poca luce nella stanza.

Il ragazzo mise i piatti sul lavandino,illuminato la luce azzurra,poi andò alla parete opposta dove c'era un altro lavandino,illuminato da luce gialla ed iniziò a lavare altri piatti,quando l'uomo incappucciato bussò alla porta sul retro dandogli il secchio che lui si mise vicino al banco dove il padre stava preparando il cibo.

Il padre un pezzo di carne dal cesto e lo tagliò su un piano di legno,poi tagliò l'altra metà.

"Ok,l'ultima partita."disse quello semi calvo con un foglietto e una penna in mano "Io scommetto sull'alba 7,altrimenti non gioco.

Seyfi?

Tutto bene,amico?

Vuoi giocare?

Allora?

Rispondi."

"Seyfi,hai ancora quel mal di testa?"disse quello con la barba grigia.

Quello con la testa tra le mani aveva i capelli neri,ricci ed era seduto ad un tavolo piccolo e in quel momento sollevò la testa.

"Ragazzi,basta con le vostre stupide scommesse."disse Seyfi "La testa mi scoppia a causa vostra."

"Oh,ma dai."disse quello con la barba grigia.

"Piantala o ti fotto come una gallina."disse quello semi calvo.

"Yavuz?"disse quello calvo con i baffi "Tu hai già fottuto una gallina?"

"Come?"disse Yavuz.

L'altro si mise a ridere.

"Apo,ti prego."disse Yavuz "Non dire queste cose di fronte al novellino."

"Sto scherzando."disse Apo con uno stecchino in bocca "Non credevo ti offendessi."

"Ah...ho un sacco di amici che si fanno le galline."disse Apo.

"Si,tu e i tuoi amici lo fate."disse Yavuz.

"Senti,la questione non sono le galline."disse Apo "Il problema è acchiapparle."

"Perché non ci racconti della tua prima volta?"disse Yavuz "È stato con una capra o una mucca?"

"È stato con un elefante."disse Apo "La mia prima volta è stato un elefante.

Falla finita,adesso."

"Si."disse Yavuz.

"Dai,è buffo."disse il giovane.

"Sta zitto."disse Apo.

"Che ti è successo?"disse Yavuz.

"Chi lo farebbe con un animale la prima volta?"disse il ragazzo.

"Figliolo,hai mai servito nell'esercito?"disse Apo "Il 70% degli uomini turchi perdono la verginità con un animale."

"Che esagerato."disse quello con la barba grigia.

"Diciamo il 20%."disse Yavuz.

La carne fu messa a cuocere sulla graticola ci fu versato olio sopra.

"Se poi intendi che molti hanno delle mogli che sembrano delle vacche o delle scrofe allora è possibile che la percentuale arrivi alla cifra che hai detto tu."disse Yavuz "Arda è un ragazzo di città.

Scommetto che suo padre l'ha portato in un bordello."

"È vero?"disse Apo "È così?"

"No,è stato un compagno di scuola più grande a portarmici."disse lui.

"Ragazzo..."disse Yavuz che diede tra colpi al tavolo "Io sono un vero esperto di bordelli,puttane e quant'altro.

Apri bene le orecchie.

Vi racconto una storia.

Lui la sa già."

"Quale?"disse Apo.

"Quella della strega."disse Yavuz.

"Ascolta."disse Apo indicandolo.

"Ero sulla strada di casa e ho visto una ragazza,uno schianto di ragazza,era davvero fantastica." disse Yavuz "Lei era come...quelle tizie di Victoria...o come si chiama..."

"Le modelle di Victoria?"disse Arda.

"Si,era una di loro."disse Yavuz "Molto difficili da trovare.

Comunque l'ho caricata in macchina e..."

"L'hai caricata?"disse quello con i capelli grigi "Tu?"

"Che intendi dire?"disse Yavuz.

"Davvero?"disse l'altro "Una modella è venuta con te?"

"Era..."disse Yavuz.

"Una modella di Victoria è andata con te?"disse Arda.

"Era una puttana!"disse Yavuz.

"D'accordo."disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"L'ho caricata e sono partito."disse Yavuz "Aveva addosso una minigonna e indossava un top scollato,orecchini e tutto il resto.

Era bellissima,incredibile.

Arriviamo in Hotel e lei ha iniziato a spogliarsi.

Si è tolta la gonna,gli orecchini,poi si è tolta le scarpe con i tacchi alti e tutto questo è avvenuto completamente al buio e io ero eccitato come un toro da monta,riuscivo a malapena a controllarmi!

Era così attraente...

Per farla breve ho deciso io di fare la prima mossa,metto la mia mano tra le sue gambe e che cosa trovo?

Trovo...un enorme uccello!"

Tutti si misero a ridere.

"Ero scioccato e lei si è messa a ridere."disse Yavuz "Era un trans!

Un fottuto trans!

Che ne sapevo io."

"E non te ne sei accorto?"disse Arda ridendo.

"E come facevo a saperlo?"disse Yavuz "Aveva una stringa.

Lei l'aveva tirata fino a l'ombelico e legata intorno alla vita.

Era stretto,non potevo vederlo."

"E che cos'hai fatto?"disse Arda.

"E che altro avrei potuto fare secondo te?"disse Yavuz "Visto che eravamo già li sono andato avanti,ma poi subito dopo,mentre stavo facendo le mie cose,quel figlio di puttana ha iniziato a masturbarsi mentre la scopavo!"

Tutti risero.

"E gli ho detto: "Ma che cazzo fai?!",ma lui non si è fermato continuava."disse Yavuz "Gli ho detto di darci un taglio.

Quindi io ho molta esperienza con questa merda."  
"Il nostro insegnante di religione una volta ha detto...è stato incredibile,gli abbiamo chiesto del sesso anale e lui ha detto: "Figlioli perché entrare in un buco di merda quando avete un giardino di rose a fianco?",capite?"disse Arda.

Tutti risero.

La carne veniva cotta e il ragazzo arrivò a portare altri piatti e a ritirarne alcuni.

"Forse sono un uomo da culi."disse Arda ridendo.

"Anche il nostro insegnante di religione ci disse una cosa simile."disse quello all'altro tavolo.

"Ah,pure tu,Seyfi?"disse Arda.

"Yavuz,ma poi,alla fine, quella donna te l'ha fatto toccare?"disse Apo.

"Ma smettila."disse Yavuz.

"E se poi ti avesse detto di piegarti perché era il suo turno?"disse Apo.

"No,no,ho le emorroidi."disse Yavuz.

"Cavolo,altrimenti l'avresti fatto."disse Seyfi.

"Certo,altrimenti l'avrebbe fatto?"disse Apo.

"Perché stai ridendo?"disse Yavuz al ragazzo che serviva e tutti si fermarono.

"Ecco perché voi ridevate?"disse il ragazzo.

"Ah...quindi ti faccio ti facciamo ridere con le nostre battute?"disse Yavuz.

"No,signore,ma era una storia divertente."disse l'altro.

"Che ci trovi di divertente?"disse Yavuz.

"La donna alla fine era un uomo che lo teneva legato."disse il ragazzo.

"Quindi stai dicendo che ho fottuto un uomo?"disse Yavuz.

"Non intendevo questo,signore."disse il ragazzo.

"No,no,è quello che pensa,giusto?"disse Yavuz "Ha detto che ho fottuto un uomo."

"Si,Yavuz,ha detto così."disse Seyfi.

"Oh,dai,non te la prendere."disse Apo.

"Io non volevo..."disse il ragazzo.

"Stai dicendo che sono finocchio?"disse Yavuz alzandosi.

"No,signore,certo che no."disse il ragazzo che si voltò,ma l'altro lo trattenne.

"Aspetta,non ho finito."disse Yavuz.

Quello con la barba grigia mise la mano sul petto di Yavuz"Lascia in pace il ragazzo."

"Che cosa?"disse Yavuz.

Il padre uscì dalla cucina e afferrò il figlio "Vieni via,su.

Vattene in cucina.

Signore il ragazzo non voleva offenderla,lui ha un grande rispetto..."

"Non è più un ragazzo."disse Yavuz "Sa difendersi da solo.

D'accordo?"

"Signore,non sia duro con lui."disse il padre mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Che cosa fai?"disse Yavuz.

Quello con i capelli grigi si alzò.

"Dai,ora basta."disse quello con i capelli grigi che tentò di trattenerlo.

"Non devi toccarmi,hai capito?"disse Yavuz "Non ti ho dato il permesso di toccarmi,quindi tornatene in cucina."

"Io non volevo offenderla."disse il padre.

"Senti,mi stai facendo innervosire."disse Yavuz.

Seyfi uscì di corsa dal locale andò nel bagno accanto,che aveva le luci azzurre,poi vomitò nel lavandino.

"Ok,ce ne andiamo avanti."disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"Usciamo."disse Apo e tutti si allontanarono.

"Ma non finisce qui,piccolo stronzetto di merda."disse Yavuz.

"Solo perché sei un poliziotto."disse il ragazzo e Yavuz si voltò.

"Cosa hai detto?"disse Yavuz.

"Non ha detto niente,signore."disse il padre "Il ragazzo stava facendo..."

"Ora mi stai facendo davvero innervosire."disse Yavuz "ADESSO MI AVETE ROTTO LE PALLE!"

Seyfi si sciacquo il volto nel lavandino e vide una rana su un piattino attaccato alla parete.

"Vi prego andate via."disse il padre.

"MI STAI FACENDO DAVVERO INCAZZARE!"urlò Yavuz

"Torna in cucina."disse quello con i capelli chiari e il padre lo fece"Sono curioso di vedere cosa vuoi fare."

Quello con i capelli grigi estrasse la pistola dell'altro.

"Come?"disse Yavuz.

"Avanti fa quello che vuoi."disse quello con i capelli chiari "Quello che succederà qui resterà qui dentro,d'accordo?"

"Per me va bene."disse Apo.

"Avanti."disse l'altro che si sedette su un tavolo "Su,picchialo.

Forza.

Non è quello che volevi fare?

Colpiscilo."

Yavuz mise le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo "Ragazzo.

Allora,cosa mi hai detto?

Il capitano mi ha detto che posso picchiarti."

Yavuz diede una testata al ragazzo,che gli saltò addosso e i due caddero a terra,poi il giovane iniziò a colpirlo.

"Oh!"disse Apo "Ehi!

Guardatelo!"

"Le stai prendendo?"disse quello con i capelli bianchi.

Yavuz si mise sopra di lui ed iniziò a colpirlo "Adesso ti faccio vedere io!

Con chi pensi di avere a che fare?

Brutto stronzo!"

"Attenzione a non rovinargli il suo bel viso."disse Apo.

La carne bruciava sul fuoco.

Seyfi era nel bagno e si lavava la faccia,dopo aver mandato la rana a terra e non si accorse che lo specchietto davanti a lui rifletteva anche l'uomo incappucciato alle sue spalle.

Seyfi fissò lo specchietto e cacciò un urlò così forte da essere avvertito anche dagli altri che corsero al bagno.

"Seyfi!"urlò Arda.

"CHE STA SUCCEDENDO?"urlò quello con i capelli grigi.

Apo prese la pistola poi la porta si aprì.

Poco dopo Yavuz era vicino al mezzo con Arda.

Yahvuz si accese una sigaretta.

"Passami l'accendino."disse l'altro e lui lo fece,così Arda accese la sigaretta.

"Dammelo,non fare il furbo."disse Yavuz e arda lo ridiede indietro.

Arda era appoggiato al cofano del furgone e Yavuz ad un palo di legno che era connesso al tetto del locale.

Apo uscì dal bagno "Ha detto di aver perso la testa per un attimo.

E che non si tratta di claustrofobia.

Comunque ora sta meglio.

Si è calmato un po'."

"Gli era già successo prima?"disse Arda.

"No."disse Apo "Una volta gli sono venute le vertigini in ascensore.

Ma non era come oggi.

Era una cosa diversa."

"Beh,la claustrofobia può dare lo stesso tipo di sintomi."disse Arda.

Seyfi arrivò insieme a quello con i capelli grigi.

Apo lo afferrò per l'uniforme "Ti senti bene?"

"Sta bene,andiamo."disse quello con i capelli grigi.

"Sto bene signore."disse Seyfi "Posso guidare."

"Capitano Remzi?"disse Apo.

"Ho detto che posso guidare."disse l'altro.

"Seyfi,è meglio se ti riposi sul retro."disse Remzi "Può guidare Yavuz."

"Per quale motivo?"disse l'altro "Perché mi guardate così?

Ho imparato a guidare a 4 anni,mi sedevo in braccio a mio padre che guidava un autobus.

Mi state offendendo."

"Non hai più 4 anni."disse Arda.

"Andiamo."disse Seyfi e tutti salirono.

"Un vero eroe."disse Yavuz.

"E tu un vero stronzo."disse l'altro.

"Sei solo un cagasotto."disse Yavuz.

"Smettetela di dire sciocchezze."disse Remzi.

Il pulmino si mise in moto e andò in strada allontanandosi dal locale.

La carne si era carbonizzata.

"Stai bene?"disse Apo.

"Si,non lo vedi?"disse Yavuz.

"Sto bene,ok?"disse Seyfi che accese la musica mentre guidava,poi si misero a cantare.

"Bevo a notte buia,tu chiama la polizia."disse Apo "Se tu sei nei guai ti difenderò io.

Mi chiamo Apo.

Chiamami al telefono.

E io sarò la."

"Questo è parlare!"disse Yavuz.

Apo rispose alla radio.

"Abbiamo risposto ad una telefonata dalla zona B."disse una voce alla radio "Stiamo aspettando rinforzi.

Avvisiamo le unità in zona che sul posto c'è già 44 e 55.

Ripeto 44 e 55 sul posto."

Seyfi spense la musica.

"Che succede?"disse Yavuz "Che ha detto?"

"Ricevuto,interveniamo subito."disse Apo "Credo che arriveremo sul posto in 23 minuti."

"Chi era."disse Remzi.

"44-55."disse Apo "Hanno chiamo i rinforzi.

A Inceac.

Seyfi?

Inceac è vicino,giusto?

Direzione nord?"

"Si,signore,è molto vicino."disse l'altro "Siamo già sulla strada."

"D'accordo,ho capito un'altra notte in bianco."disse Yavuz "Un'altra notte in bianco."

"Mi dispiace."disse Apo.

"Si,come no."disse Yavuz.

"Ho già sentito parlare di Inceac,ma non mi ricordo per cosa."disse Apo.

"Io si,ho sentito parecchie storie."disse Seyfi "Su quel posto quando ero piccolo.

La gente ne parlava con molto timore."

"Che tipo di storie?"disse Yavuz.

"Vuoi saperlo?"disse Seyfi "Erano tutte storie orribili."

"Aspetta,è vero,ora ricordo."disse Apo "C'è un famoso santuario li,non è vero?"

"Si,ce ne sono tanti."disse Seyfi "3 nel raggio di pochi chilometri."

"Perché dovrebbero raccontare cose orribili su un posto con così tanti santuari?"disse Remzi.

"Non lo so capo,ma è la verità."disse Seyfi "Quel luogo non nasconde niente di buono."

"Ma tu non eri sotto shock un minuto fa?"disse Yavuz "Da quanto ti sei risvegliato,signorina?"

"Yavuz,non preoccuparti per me."disse Seyfi.

Il mezzo continuò a sfrecciare sulla strada nel bosco.

"Merda,questa strada non finisce più."disse Seyfi "Doveva esserci una deviazione sulla destra ma ancora niente."

"E la radio non funziona,cazzo."disse Apo che colpì la radio.

Yavuz prese la radio "È inutile che provi,non c'è segnale,giusto?

La radio è inservibile,mettila via!"

"No,ascolta."disse Apo che accese la radio "Il segnale c'è,lo senti?"

"Ma non diceva di conoscere la strada?"disse Yavuz.

"Smettila di dire stronzate,Yavuz."disse Seyfi "Ti giuro che ho guidato su questa strada per 10 anni,ma non sono mai andato in quel cazzo di posto."

Un uomo nudo attraverso la strada di corsa.

"ATTENTI!"urlò Seyfi che frenò bruscamente.

Seyfi scese con la torcia seguito dagli altri.

"Seyfi che è successo?"disse Arda.

"Un uomo,io ho visto un uomo."disse Seyfi.

"Quale uomo?"disse Arda.

"Era completamente nudo."disse Seyfi.

"Dov'è andato?"disse Arda.

"Non lo so."disse Seyfi.

"Io non vedo nessuno."disse Apo.

"EHI!"urlò Arda "CHI C'È?"

Remzi accese una torcia.

"FATTI VEDERE!"urlò Arda.

"SU,ESCI!"disse Yavuz e il gruppo si avvicinò alla boscaglia "POLIZIA!"

Il furgoncino fu colpito violentemente dalla parte opposta e tutti andarono a vedere.

"EHI!"urlò Apo "CHI SEI?

DOVE CAZZO SEI,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA?"

"ESCI FUORI,BASTARDO!"urlò Apo "HAI ROTTO I COGLIONI!

GUARDA CHE I TUOI TE LI STRAPPIAMO!

TI FACCIAMO IL CULO,BRUTTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"

Arda guardò il mezzo e vide che c'erano strani simboli incisi "Ehi,Apo,vieni a vedere."

"Che c'è?"disse Apo.

"C'erano anche prima?"disse Arda.

"No."disse Seyfi "Li vedo ora per la prima volta."

"Cosa sono questi segni?"disse Arda.

"Non lo so,forse li hanno fatti dei bambini."disse Seyfi.

"E quando è successo?"disse Yavuz.

"Che vuoi che ne sappia,non me ne sono accorto."disse Seyfi.

"Ma che diavolo…?"disse Apo illuminando una grossa massa di rane.

"Saranno state le rane a saltare e graffiare il furgone."disse Yavuz ridendo.

"Capitano,andiamocene via di qui."disse Apo.

"Si,andiamo."disse Yavuz.

Remzi e Apo si guardarono.

"TANTO TI PRENDERÒ,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"urlò Apo "STANNE CERTO!"

"Basta,basta."disse Apo.

Il furgone si mise in moto e andò via.

"Senti,sei sicuro di aver visto un uomo?"disse Yavuz.

"Chiudi quella bocca."disse Remzi seduto dietro di lui.

"Forse quello che ha visto era soltanto un'animale,che ne sappiamo?"disse Yavuz.

"Era una cazzo di rana,ve bene?"disse Seyfi che vide un uomo coperto di sangue davanti al furgone,provò a fermare il mezzo,lo investì ed andò accidentalmente nel fiume.

Arda sogno di essere di nuovo al locale dove c'erano Apo e Yavuz che guardavano al tv,Seyfi era ad un altro tavolo,mentre lui era seduto al tavolo con Remzi.

Il padre del ragazzo era in cucina e preparava la carne.

"Mio padre diceva...che non bisogna mai parlare dei propri sogni."disse Arda.

"È vero."disse Remzi che aveva un bracciale,simile ad un rosario nella mani sinistra sul tavolo"Quando mia madre era incinta di me,il mio nome comparve in sogno a mio padre,così quando nacqui disse...che io ero Arda.

I miei genitori credevano nei sogni,quindi non ci hanno pensato 2 volte.

E mi hanno chiamato Arda."

"Dio benedica le loro anime."disse Remzi.

Il ragazzo portò loro il caffè.

"Voglio confidarti una cosa che non ho mai detto a nessuno."disse Arda.

"Ti ascolto."disse Remzi.

"Un segreto."disse Arda.

"Va bene."disse Remzi.

"Quando ero piccolo avevo un amico che si chiamava Cous Cous."disse Arda "Veniva a casa nostra di tanto in tanto.

Uscivamo di tanto in tanto,andavamo al cinema.

Un giorno,dopo aver visto un film,suo padre era morto da poco,mi raccontò che era con lui quando morì e mi disse di aver visto la sua anima separarsi dal corpo.

Mi disse di averla vista."

"Che cosa?"disse Remzi.

"L'anima di suo padre che abbandonava il corpo."disse l'altro "Ne rimase scioccato."

"Ha visto la sua anima?"disse Remzi.

"Si,proprio così."disse Arda "Anche il fratello maggiore era con lui,ma lui non la vide."

Noi ci promettemmo che chi fosse morto primo,sarebbe apparso all'altro senza spaventarlo.

Eravamo in un vicolo buio.

Non c'era nessuno intorno.

Ci spaventammo e fuggimmo via di corsa.

Che stupidi.

Poi lo accompagnai al traghetto e lo vidi salire a bordo.

E tornai a casa.

I mie genitori non c'erano.

Dopo un quarto d'ora andai nella mia stanza e mi spogliai.

Mi misi a letto.

Ma non riuscivo in nessun modo a dormire,ero ancora agitato.

Ripensavo continuamente al giuramento.

Poi mi misi sotto le coperte e,finalmente,dopo un'ora,riuscì ad addormentarmi."

"E finì tutto così?"disse Remzi.

"No,feci un bruttissimo sogno."disse Arda "C'erano tantissime persone intorno a me,mi fissavano tutte.

Sai quando in un sogno hai paura di qualcosa,ma non sai esattamente di cosa?

Io ero terrorizzato.

Poi vidi Cous Cous staccarsi dalla folla...venire verso di me e prendermi la mano.

Disse,non avere paura non avere paura,sono io Cous Cous.

Mi svegliai per la paura,in un bagno di sudore,ma stavo ancora sognando.

Sentii mia madre gemere.

Origliai alla sua porta,ma lei smise.

Come se all'improvviso...fosse svanita nel nulla.

Non si sentiva neanche un respiro.

Andai subito in salotto.

La tv era accesa,ma lo schermo era grigio,così andai a spegnerla.

Guardai verso il corridoio.

Qualcuno era in camera mia.

Lo sentivo,ero sicuro.

Cous Cous era venuto da me.

Il pensiero di vederlo mi terrorizzava.

Corsi verso la stanza di mia madre urlando il suo nome."

Arda bussò sul tavolo 5 volte "A quel punto mi svegliai davvero.

La mattina arrivò una telefonata.

Capii tutto dalla voce di mia madre.

Era sconvolta.

Cous Coun era stato investito."

"Porca troia."disse Remzi.

"Era morto quella notte,ma non ricordo niente di allora."disse Arda "Ricordo solo che mia madre,mi lasciava il cibo davanti alla porta della camera.

Faccio ancora quel sogno.

L'ho fatto anche questa mattina.

Non riesco a togliermelo dalla mente."

"Quando è successo?"disse Remzi "Quanto tempo prima della morte dei tuoi genitori?"

"È successo circa 1 anno prima che morissero in quell'incidente."

"C'è una cosa che devo dirti."disse Remzi "Avrei dovuto dirtela in primo giorno che ti ho visto.

Il giorno che tuo zio ti ha affidato a me."

"Di cosa si tratta?"disse Arda.

"Ancora non l'hai capito?"disse Remzi "È così difficile per me."

"Cosa intendi,non capisco."disse Arda.

"Tu vedi qualcuno qui oltre a noi?"disse Remzi.

"Ci sono i ragazzi..."disse Arda voltandosi e vedendo che gli altri erano spariti.

"Guardati attorno."disse Remzi "Ma devi osservare molto attentamente."

Le luci si abbassarono.

"C'è qualcuno qui oltre a noi due?"disse Remzi.

Arda vide la figura incappucciata oltre la tenda della cucina "In questo momento io...si chi è quello?"

"Sei il primo,oltre a me, che riesce a vederlo."disse l'altro.

La figura incappucciata si voltò verso di loro.

Da soffitto iniziò a piovere acqua nera che uscì anche da sotto i palmi di Arda.

La figura allungò la bagnata mano sinistra verso di loro,arda vide che il pavimento era nero e pieno d'acqua,cadde all'indietro e si trovò in un oceano con una luce bianca sopra,poi due mani ,grandi quanto il suo corpo, entrarono in acqua.

Arda si svegliò mentre Remzi lo tirava fuori dal fiume insieme ad un uomo con barba,baffi,un cappotto lungo,una lanterna e pochi capelli.

"Ci penso io."disse Apo che sostituì l'uomo "Arda,stai bene?"

"Si."disse Arda.

"Fai dei respiri profondi."disse Apo.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Arda "Cos'è stato?"

"State tutti bene?"disse Apo "Qualcuno è ferito?

Hai perso il controllo?"

Seyfi era seduto vicino alla salita e Yavuz era dietro di lui.

"FANCULO TU E LA TUA GUIDA DEL CAZZO!"urlò Yavuz.

"Vai a farti fottere,Yavuz."disse Seyfi.

"Guarda che hai combinato,coglione!"urlò Yavuz "Fanculo!"

Yavuz guardò alle sue spalle e vide un uomo alto con la faccia allungata e una lanterna "Forse è stata colpa di questi stronzi!

Su!

Cammina!

Muoviti!"

Il gruppo salì la salita e trovarono una bambina,un uomo e una donna seduti accanto ad un fuoco.

L'uomo rise.

"Che hai da ridere?"disse Apo.

"Siete andati a finire nel torrente!"disse l'uomo ridendo.

Yavuz su avvicinò "Smettila!

Smettila di ridere,hai capito?"

"No,signore,non lo picchi."disse l'uomo che li aveva soccorsi "È un po' ritardato."

"Fanculo tutti!"disse Yavuz che diede un calcio ad un secchio e lo rovesciò liberando molte rane.

Tutti rimasero a guardare le rane.

"Ancora queste rane."disse Remzi.

"Seyfi,Yavuz,venite con me."disse Apo e i due andarono in strada.

"Si,Apo."disse Seyfi.

"Che schifo quelle bestiacce."disse Yavuz.

Arda iniziò a raccogliere le rane,poi la bambina lo aiutò,portò via il secchio e si rimise seduta.

Apo era sulla strada.

"Che c'è?"disse Yavuz "Che stiamo cercando?"

"Non lo so,forse abbiamo investito qualcuno."disse Apo.

"Si,c'era un uomo l'ho visto."disse Seyfi che perdeva sangue dalla testa,come anche Yavuz"L'abbiamo investito."

"Ne sei proprio sicuro?"disse Yavuz.

"È successo tutto così in fretta."disse Seyfi.

"E dove cazzo è finito?"disse Yavuz.

"Come faccio a saperlo?"disse l'altro "È sparito."

"Seyfi,stai sanguinando."disse Yavuz illuminandolo,mentre l'altro si guardava intorno non vedendo nessun corpo.

"Anche tu sanguini."disse Seyfi e i due si toccarono la testa.

"Dove?"disse Yavuz.

"La tua faccia."disse l'altro.

Il pulmino aveva il muso nell'acqua.

"Niente radio."disse Apo a Remzi "Niente telefono.

Il pulmino è affondato.

Avete un cellulare?"

"No."disse la donna seduta accanto all'uomo.

"Dove ci troviamo?"disse Remzi

" Inceac."disse l'uomo.

"Siete a Inceac,la strada nel bosco."disse quello con la barba che li aveva soccorsi "La dovete attraversare."

"Quindi siamo arrivati."disse Apo.

"Intendi dire da quella parte?"disse Remzi indicando la strada.

"Si."disse l'uomo "Dietro a quel frutteto.

A 200 metri."

"Smettila con le cazzate e andiamo."disse Apo.

"Cosa?"disse l'uomo "E dove?"

"Va avanti tu,noi ti seguiamo."disse Apo.

"Dovreste sedervi e riposarvi un po'."disse la donna.

"Grazie mille,ma abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata urgente."disse Remzi.

"Lo dicevo per il vostro bene."disse la donna "Ma se avete fretta allora andare.

Il mio era solo un consiglio."

"Andiamo."disse Remzi.

"Su,andiamo."disse Apo e l'altro iniziò a camminare.

La bambina iniziò a colpire la pentola sul fuoco con il cucchiaio di legno,facendoli voltare "Il lungo viaggio non finisce dopo la morte."

Nella foresta c'era un edificio bianco,allungato,con un'entrata con due colonne,piante che crescevano sulla superficie e un tetto bianco a triangolo.

Davanti all'edificio c'era un macchina della polizia.

"Apo."disse Yavuz "Non è una delle nostre auto?"

"Si."disse Apo.

"Al tempo degli ottomani..."disse l'uomo.

"Sta zitto!"disse Yavuz.

"Ok,aspetta Yavuz."disse Apo "Lascialo parlare,continua."

"Al tempo degli ottomani questo posto era una stazione di polizia."disse l'uomo "Quando ero piccolo era una stalla.

Nessuno viene più qui.

È deserto.

Voi perché siete qui."

"Siamo stati chiamati dal comando."disse Remzi.

" Seyfi..."disse Apo "Tu lo sapevi di questo edificio?

Che era una stazione di polizia?"

"Forse da bambino."disse Seyfi "Ne ho senti parlare una volta.

Si,era una stazione di polizia all'epoca degli ottomani."

"Apo,dovremmo andare a controllare."disse Yavuz.

"Va bene,allora andiamo."disse Apo"State tutti molto attenti.

Avanti."

Arda e Remzi rimasero indietro.

Remzi gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Tuo zio ti ha affidato alla mia custodia,Arda.

Io so cosa fare."

I due si avvicinarono con le pistole in mano.

Remzi illuminò strano oggetti appesi ai rami delle piante.

Sembravano coperti da del filo nero,simile a nastro,erano di forma allungata o circolare e sembrava che sotto il nastro ci fosse carne insanguinata.

Alcuni erano coperti con lo spago.

Seyfi salì nella macchina e prese la radio "A tutte le unità,a tutte le unità.

Non funziona."

Seyfi controllò se c'erano le chiavi poi colpì il volante"NON FUNZIONA NIENTE IN QUESTA MACCHINA!"

" Seyfi basta!"disse Remzi "Calmati."

Apo andò alla macchina " Seyfi!

Sei un poliziotto.

Controllati!

Hai la pistola e anche un distintivo!"

"Si,'d'accordo."disse Seyfi.

"Come inizia il nostro inno nazionale?"disse Apo.

"Niente paura..."disse Seyfi.

"Esatto."disse Apo "Niente paura.

Andiamo!"

Seyfi uscì dalla macchina .

"EHI,FERMO!"urlò Apo vedendo l'altro che fuggiva "DOVE VAI?

NON CORRERE,STRONZO!"

"Fanculo la polizia."disse l'uomo correndo "Fanculo la polizia."

Il gruppo entrò dopo che Arda ebbe visto altri oggetti appesi con il nastro.

"Apo?"disse Yavuz illuminando le porte socchiuse e rovinate.

"Che c'è?"disse Apo.

"Entriamo."disse Yavuz.

"Si."disse Apo "Piano."

Il gruppo entrò nell'edificio abbandonato.

"Cos'è questa puzza?"disse Yavuz.

Arda tossì entrando e si mise il braccio sinistro davanti al naso e alla bocca.

Il gruppo arrivò in un corridoio con il pavimento annerito dallo sporco,con nastri che cadevano dal tetto e un altro oggetto fasciato dal quale sporgeva un osso che perdeva sangue.

Le finestre avevano le sbarre e i vetri rotti.

Il gruppo avanzo trovando altri oggetti appesi alle sbarre e alle ringhiere.

"C'è qualcuno qui dentro?"disse Apo.

"RISPONDETE!"disse Yavuz "POLIZIA!"

"VI CONVIENE USCIRE SUBITO!"urlò Apo.

"NON ABBIAMO VOGLIA DI GIOCARE!"disse Yavuz.

"Niente."disse Apo.

Arda calpesto del fango fresco su cui c'era una macchia di sangue.

Il gruppo vide altre ossa che sgocciolavano da dentro le fasce nere appese per tutto il corridoio,poi illuminarono delle uova,Remzi ne prese una rotta e verso del sangue all'interno.

Apo vomitò all'istante.

Avanzando iniziarono a sentire dei tonfi sempre più forti,poi Yavuz illuminò una stanza dove un poliziotto stava sbattendo la testa sul muro,poi ritirò dietro l'angolo.

Il gruppo lo illuminò.

"Oh,cazzo!"disse Yavuz.

"Chi sei?"disse Apo "Voltati!

Ehi!

Mi hai sentito?

Ti ho detto di voltarti!"

L'uomo si voltò ed aveva un buco sulla fronte.

"Dov'è la tua unità?"disse Apo "Smettila!"

L'uomo era capace solo di mandare dei lamenti.

"Chi sei?"disse Apo mentre gli altri si avvicinavano "Dove sono i tuoi colleghi?

Yavuz,controlla i suoi documenti."

Yavuz lo perquisì "Non ha niente addosso."

"Che succede?"disse Apo "Parla!"

"Sei tu che hai chiesto rinforzi?"disse Remzi "Eh?"

"Chi diavolo sei?"disse Apo "Dov'è la tua unita?

AVANTI!

DIMMELO!"

L'uomo indicò una porta dove vi era un berretto a terra lamentandosi.

" Seyfi"disse Apo.

"Si?"disse Seyfi.

"Prendilo a portalo alla macchina."disse Apo.

"Muoviti!"disse Yavuz.

"Avanti."disse Apo.

"Si,signore."disse Seyfi che lo prese "Vieni con me andiamo."

I due si allontanarono.

"Fanculo."disse Apo.

I due arrivarono ad una scala molto profonda.

Due piani più in basso diventava a chiocciola e non si vedeva il fondo anche se illuminavano con le torce.

Remzi iniziò a scendere le scale.

"Capitano,è buio pesto,la sotto."disse Yavuz "Io non ho intenzione di scendere."

"Va bene."disse Remzi "Resta qui con Arda.

Io e Apo scendiamo a controllare,andiamo."

"Voglio venire anch'io."disse Arda.

"Va bene."disse Apo.

"Sei sicuro,amico?"disse Yavuz che rimase solo "Che cazzo!

Vaffanculo!"

Yavuz scese le scale al piano di sotto.

"Dimmi come ti chiami?"disse Seyfi accompagnando l'uomo ne corridoio "Dimmi,hai chiamato tu i rinforzi?"

Seyfi vide una rana a terra e la seguì,poi arrivò in una stanza con vari compartimenti rettangolari,con delle brande a terra,il pavimento pieno di macchie nere e rimase terrorizzato vedendo un uomo e una donna nudi,coperti di sangue,che facevano sesso selvaggiamente.

Lui aveva la testa in un piatto pieno di sostanza marrone e lei urlava in modo bestiale.

"Cazzo!"disse Seyfi che illuminò altri corpi in scompartimenti.

Avevano tutti la testa in un sacco nero,legato con tubi di plastica,con catene,ma alcuni non erano coperti di sangue.

Alcuni sbattevano la testa al muro di spalle.

Voltandosi si vide circondato ed urlò attirando su di se le persone coperte di sangue.

Alcuni erano completamente avvolti in un sacco nero,tranne le braccia.

La pistola gli cadde e tutti furono su di lui che urlava a squarcia gola.

L'uomo nel corridoio iniziò a ridere.

Il resto del gruppo scese al secondo piano e cominciò ad esplorare.

Trovò un sudicio corridoio con una tena marrone in fondo,così presero una porta a destra.

Dentro c'erano delle candele su una tavola di pietra rettangolare,le pareti erano schizzate di sangue,c'erano pitture nere,candele sparse ovunque e uova su un lato.

Dal soffitto pendevano catene insanguinate.

Al cento della candele c'era un quaderno aperto con gli stessi simboli incisi sul furgone.

"Oh porca troia."disse Apo "Che cazzo è?"

Sulle pareti c'erano catene con sopra i pezzi di carne fasciati,una testa di orsetto bruciato e pezzi di carne scoperta oltre paglia.

In fondo alla stanza c'erano anche delle carrozzelle.

Remzi illuminò sagome umane disegnate con il sangue e delle grandezze di un uomo.

Dalla testa di queste tre sagome uscivano cinque tentacoli di sangue.

Remzi vide una seconda tavola,con i lati pieni si sangue e con la centro dei lucchetti.

Arda illuminò un disegno che mostrava una donna a quattro zampe con la faccia da caprone,vista di lato e ne mostrava l'anatomia interna

"Ma che disegni sono?"disse Arda.

Un disegno nero mostrava una donna piegata in avanti con un uomo dietro.

"Andiamocene da qui."disse Arda.

Un altro disegno nero mostrava una donna con mani artigliate,un essere che sembrava un fantasma,corpi appesi a testa in giù,un essere alto,con tentacoli,occhi e bozzi sul petto che teneva a testa in giù un uomo e una serie di strane figure sedute in cerchio,con sotto una piramide.

Il muro era schizzato di sangue in molti punti.

A terra c'era una serie di panni imbrattati di sangue,più un'enorme scia di sangue che conduceva in un corridoio.

Arda decise di seguire la scia.

Yavuz osservava le catene,poi prese il quaderno e guardò le scritte.

Apo illuminò una stanza dove c'erano dei corpi appesi,fasciati nella plastica,coperti di sangue.

Il primo aveva una bacinella di metallo sotto i piedi,l'altro una botte piena di acqua insanguinata e avevano anche un cappuccio nero in testa.

Apo,terrorizzato si avvicinò ad una gabbia accanto ai due dove c'era una donna coperta di sangue che muoveva appena due dita.

Dietro di lui v' era un uomo coperto dal sacco nero,con le bracia insanguinate.

Arda superò delle tende di plastica e arrivò ad una cucina con luci arancioni,quasi rosse,dove c'era un frigo aperto e con delle interiora dentro,più un busto tagliuzzato sopra.

Il corridoio era pieno di manate di sangue.

Dentro vi erano delle tende di plastica,con una donna dietro,che metteva un barile sotto un uomo,con un cappuccio nero in testa.

Le tende erano completamente piene di sangue,con dei ganci con appesi sopra pezzi di organi.

A terra vi erano corpi ammassati,dentro dei sacchi bianchi,pieni di sangue e pieni di chiazze di

sangue.

Alcuni corpi nei sacchi insanguinati erano a testa in giù,con i lacci neri legati intorno al collo e collegati al pavimento.

Sui mobili c'erano dei contenitori di metallo con dentro pezzi umani.

Poco oltre vi era una vasca di metallo,con dentro un cadavere sventrato.

Davanti alla vasca c'era una donna mora,coperta di sangue,con un coltello da macellaio in mano e un grembiule di plastica da macellaio che stava divorando con la bocca i visceri del cadavere come se fosse un animale,chinandosi nella basca.

Arda iniziò a tremare di paura,mentre la donna dietro il tendone tagliava a pezzi l'uomo mettendo dei pezzi di carne dentro una ciotola.

Arda iniziò a tremare dalla paura.

Apo si voltò,vedendo l'uomo con il cappuccio appena in tempo,poiché l'uomo lo colpì in testa con un martello enorme e gli spaccò il cranio,facendo uscire il sangue.

Apo cadde a terra e Yavuz urlò a squarcia gola.

Quella dietro la tenda uscì urlando.

La donna piena di sangue davanti alla vasca si voltò e urlò a squarcia gola emettendo un acuto, feroce,prolungato e intenso urlo stridulo.

Del liquido marrone scuro le riempiva la lingua e il labbro inferiore.

Aveva le dita coperte da delle placche di legno appuntite e ricurve come artigli.

C'era un uomo in un sacco bianco,insanguinato,infilzato da diverse travi di metallo che si dimenava.

Arda iniziò a sparare ed a urlare "VIA!"

"Correte!"urlò Yavuz fuggendo con Remzi,inseguiti dai cannibali che andavano a quattro zampe.

Una di loro era ferma ed urlava,lasciando il solco nel fango con la mano destra insanguinata chiusa ad artiglio.

Mentre correvano il pavimento cedette e i tre caddero in un sotterraneo con le pareti fatte di mattoni.

Remzi riuscì a passare,ma Yavuz fu preso e portato via.

"NON TI FERMARE!"urlò Ramzi e i due corsero.

Arda si voltò e non lo vide più "REMZI!

REMZI!"

Illuminando una parete vide un quadro con una foto e di trovò nello stesso corridoio di casa sua da piccolo,così andò verso la tv in salotto,poi vide se stesso da bambino andare davanti alla porta della madre e la luce rossa usciva dalla sua stanza "EHI!"

Il bambino lo guardò,poi si voltò verso la sua stanza,la mano con il vestito nero lo prese e chiuse la porta.

"EHI!"urlò Arda che si ritrovò a tossire al tavolino del ristorante con Remzi seduto davanti a se.

"Calmati."disse Remzi e lui bevve.

"Ho avuto nuovamente quell'incubo."disse Arda "Ancora più terribile."

"Va tutto bene."disse Remzi "Ce ne andremo dopo il caffè.

La strada è lunga."

"Mi sento molto strano."disse Arda "Dove sono?

Che cosa sto facendo?

Sono frastornato.

Non riesco a capire."

"Imparerai che non c'è una risposta per tutto."disse Remzi "Quello che devi sapere è che stasera siamo a un bivio.

Forse saremo solo io e te.

Forse solo tu.

O forse tutti noi.

Non lo so.

Siamo stati convocati qui,ma non alla radio.

Non solo almeno.

Qualcosa di più importante."

"Come?"disse Arda "Da chi?"

"Io non lo credevo possibile,mi sbagliavo l'ho sentito appena entrati."disse Remzi.

"Quindi tu sai che sta succedendo?"disse Arda.

"Quand'ero piccolo li vedevo con mia nonna."disse Ramzi "Ci parlavamo.

Qualcuno sta cercando qualcosa e continua...a vagare.

È tormentato.

Riesco a sentirlo e anche tu puoi sentirlo dentro di te.

Ti succede da quando sei bambino.

Lo percepisci?"

Arda vide il braccio insanguinato teso verso di lui,poi chiuse gli occhi e sia lui che il tavolo andarono contro la parete.

Arda si svegliò e vide un pavimento scuro,con della paglia.

In quel momento una figura alta passò.

Aveva un vestito lungo,grigio,la testa semi calva da una parte,ma con delle lunghissime ciocche bionde sulla parte sinistra e qualcuna sulla parte destra.

Il volto e l'occhio sinistro erano coperti da un panno nero.

Il collo e le spalle erano scoperte.

Si muoveva in modo strano tenendo l'avambraccio destro il alto per toccare le cose con la mano.

I suoi compagni erano legati a delle colonne di pietra con delle catene.

La figura tolse un cappuccio bianco dalla testa di Remzi.

Dietro le colonne c'erano delle candele.

I cannibali erano intorno ad un tavolo,con delle candele accese e si contorcevano gemendo e emanando versi.

La figura tolse il cappuccio a Yavuz che era alla destra di Arda.

Apo non aveva il cappuccio,ma era semi incosciente.

Remzi iniziò a rinvenire.

Le creature insanguinate si toccavano in modo frenetico e urlavano,poi veneravano tremando incontrollatamente.

Uno di loro baciava il seno ad un'altra.

Il tavolo davanti a loro aveva una candela e un libro.

Essi erano a quattro zampe e si dimenavano impazienti.

Oltre il tavolo vi era una scala di metallo a chiocciola.

Gli uomini insanguinati alzarono le braccia verso la scaletta contorcendo le dita i modo innaturale.

Una donna dentro la gabbia allungava le mani nello stesso modo e accanto vi era quello con il sacco nero in testa e con il martello con la punta verso il basso.

Quella bionda camminò con l'avambraccio destro verso l'alto e la mano piegata verso l'esterno,poi batté le mani e quello con il martello colpì il suolo.

La folla si fermò e misero la testa verso il basso.

La figura incappucciata,e poco alta,scese le scale,poi passò tra la folla che lo toccò in riverenza e adorazione.

La figura di diresse verso una sedia in fondo alla stanza con le mani dietro la schiena.

"CHI CAZZO SEI?"urlò Yavuz "NOI SIAMO DEI POLIZIOTTI!

LA PAGHERETE!"

L'uomo si sedette e si tolse il cappuccio,rivelando di essere calvo e aveva una testa con due bozzi dietro.

Quella bionda gli porto una ciotola di legno con dentro l'acqua e l'uomo vi intinse metà delle dita,lavandosi le mani,poi si tasto le testa con entrambe le mani.

Le unghie erano leggermente appuntite.

"AVANTI PARLA,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"disse Yavuz "NON CE L'HAI LA LINGUA?

CHE COSA VUOI?"

L'uomo si alzò e venne sotto la luce.

Aveva la pelle bianca,ma le labbra molto grosse,come se fosse di colore,il volto con guance grosse,un'espressione da vecchio,un naso molto lungo,un buco di serratura nero al centro della fronte,più altre linee nere tatuate.

Il collo era lungo,ma asciutto e muscoloso.

L'uomo rise,poi fece alcuni passi.

L'abito nero era parzialmente aperto al centro e si vedeva il petto nudo e una collana di lucchetti appesi al collo.

Il corpo era molto asciutto.

"Vedo...che siete qui per univi a noi,stanotte."disse l'uomo calvo guardando ogni tanto ognuno di loro "E noi siamo qui per darvi il benvenuto nel miglior modo possibile.

Se qualcuno di voi sta forse pensando di essere finito in mano ad una setta satanica...sappia che si sbaglia.

Noi non crediamo nel diavolo,anzi...io vedo quei gruppi come persone dal cattivo gusto.

Sono stato ad un loro raduno a volte e sono solo degli stolti e ciechi.

Cose come quelle non appartengono a me.

In una notte come questa,quando le porte si aprono... e i regni si uniscono ci ritroviamo qui,in questo posto.

L'inferno non è un luogo da raggiungere.

L'inferno...è accanto a voi in ogni momento della vostra vita.

E non potete...liberarvene perché esso è dentro di voi.

Noi siamo i vostri umili compagni...sulla via che il fato a scelto per tutti voi... e saremo le vostre guide."

La donna bionda si accarezzò il vestito.

"Ma fin quando tutto non sarà pronto...noi non potremo che essere...i vostri pastori."disse l'uomo calvo "E questa notte,se il fato vi ha reso il dono di essere tra le creature del nostro gregge...non c'è niente che potremmo fare se non guidarvi."

L'uomo si avvicinò ad Apo che era semi cosciente,lo guardò per un po' e gli aprì la camicia.

Alla fine della pancia c'era un taglio cucito con del filo che andava da un'estremità all'altra della pancia e dalla parte sinistra usciva un pezzo di intestino tenue.

Le persone insanguinate iniziarono ad agitarsi ed emettere versi tutti insieme.

L'uomo gli accarezzò la pancia,poi mise il dito medio dentro la ferita,facendogli sputare sangue e assaggiandolo.

Apo sputò sangue.

Le figure bendate si misero le mani in bocca.

"No!"disse Yavuz "NON FARLO!

APO!  
APO!

NON TOCCARLO!

BASTARDO!"

"Apo,non preoccuparti,andrà tutto bene."disse Remzi.

"FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"urlò Yavuz che cosa vuoi fargli "APO!"

"SMETTILA,FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"urlò Arda.

L'uomo prese l'intestino e tirò verso destra aprendo la pancia e Apo sputò sangue per poi morire.

"NON FARGLI DEL MALE!"urlò Yavuz.

"NON FARLO!"urlò Arda.

"NOOO!"urlò Yavuz.

"ME LA PAGHERAI!"urlò Arda "LO GIURO!"

L'uomo prese l'intestino e lo estrasse allontanandosi.

"Apo!"urlò Yavuz "Apo!"

La bionda lo slegò e i cannibali lo presero.

"Apo,amico mio..."disse Yavuz piangendo "L'hai ucciso!"

"Morire è come dormire."disse l'uomo arrotolando l'intestino "Risorgere è come svegliarsi.

Quindi non abbiate paura."

L'uomo gettò l'intestino arrotolato,poi il biondo gettò delle ossa sul tavolo dove c'era la ciotola e due candelabri intorno.

L'uomo si voltò verso Yavuz e si tolse l'abito nero,restando a petto nudo,con solo un pezzo di pelle scura intorno al collo con attaccati i lucchetti e un lucchetto più grande attaccato sulla schiena che aveva delle linee nere.

Il corpo era asciutto e muscoloso.

La bionda mise uno sgabello di legno davanti a Yavuz con sopra dei simboli incisi.

Il nano vi salì sopra e a malapena arrivò all'altezza del viso di Yavuz.

"Ragazzo mio,qual'è il tuo nome?"disse l'uomo.

"NOI SIAMO LA LEGGE,DANNAZIONE!"urlò Yavuz.

L'uomo rise e guardò l'altra alla sua destra,poi si voltò di nuovo "Pensi che la tua legge valga qui?

Come ti chiami,dimmelo."

"Yavuz!"disse il poliziotto "IO MI CHIAMO YAVUZ!"

"Yavuz,sembri essere un ragazzo molto coraggioso."disse l'altro "Hai paura,ma sembro forte e determinato.

L'animo umano è corrotto.

Venera solo il potere,è sempre alla ricerca di falsi idoli."

L'uomo alzò il dito indice della mano sinistra verso l'alto "Perché hai dei confini disegnati da cattivi maestri."

"Tu chi sei?"disse Yavuz.

"Baba."disse l'uomo "Mi chiamano alche padre."

Baba aprì la mano destra e l'altra gli diede un coltellino con un manico nero,inciso con dei simboli.

"Sei un pazzo."disse Yavuz "Sei un folle."

Baba estrasse il coltellino con la punta ricurva,dal fodero,davanti al volto dell'uomo.

"AIUTO,CAPITANO!"urlò Yavuz.

"Chiudi gli occhi!"disse Ramzi "Chiudi gli occhi,Yavuz."

"CAPITANO!"urlò Yavuz,mentre la bionda gli metteva le mani intorno alla testa e lo stesso faceva Baba con la mano sinistra,poi gli mise la bocca vicino all'orecchio.

"Sei pronto a smettere di venerare il potere e unirti a noi?"disse Baba "Sei pronto ad essere tutt'uno con il cosmo?

Sei pronto a rinunciare ai tuoi occhi terreni e a vedere quello che c'è al di la del mondo terreno?

Sei pronto a vedere ciò che siede al di sopra tra le ombre?

Apri il tuo cuore a me.

Apri la tua mente a me."

"Non posso."disse Yavuz.

Baba chinò la testa "Apri la tua mente a me."

"Ti prego,non farlo."disse Yavuz.

"Yavuz,apri gli occhi del tuo cuore."disse Baba "Non deludermi Yavuz."

Baba alzò la testa,baciò il coltello e lo mise appoggiato sul disegno al centro della fronte "Ora cominciamo."

"Io ti imploro!"disse Yavuz piangendo "Ti prego non uccidermi!"

Baba avvicinò il coltello e lui chiuse gli occhi.

"Yavuz."disse Baba.

Yavuz aprì gli occhi e lui rapidamente glie li cavò.

"NOOO!"urlò Arda.

Le creature insanguinate si agitavano.

Uno aveva la bocca piena di fango e un altro gli infilava le dita all'interno delle fauci.

Gli altri esseri si mettevano le mani sugli occhi.

Baba leccò il coltello insanguinato.

Uno degli esseri insanguinato toccò la bocca della donna bendata accanto a lui.

"Mostraci che ne sei degno."disse Baba che leccò gli squarci negli occhi.

La bionda gli mise una fascia nera sugli occhi e Baba lo baciò.

"Aprì il tuo cuore a me,Yavuz."disse Baba "Va a prenderla."

La bionda andò verso una parete piena di segni,dove c'era una porta nera,mentre Baba camminava avanti e indietro nella stanza,poi prese una catena e cominciò ad avanzare lentamente.

Dal buio uscì una donna mora, a quattro zampe, con un teschio da caprone scheletrico fuso con il volto,due corna ricurve all'indietro e vestita solo di un gonnellino di fili di paglia.

Aveva dei tagli sulla schiena,e le catene alle caviglie.

La donna bionda le accarezzò la testa e lei si fermò.

La bionda slegò Yavuz,lo mise in ginocchio dietro di lei e gli slacciò i pantaloni,poi allargò le gambe della donna.

"Aprì la tua mente."disse Baba toccando la spalla destra di Yavux.

La donna prese una boccetta e la fece annusare a Yavuz e alla donna.

"Fa quello che devi e la tua mente si aprirà"disse Baba ,mentre Yavuz piangeva in ginocchio.

La donna gli mise la mano dentro i pantaloni.

"No,non voglio,cosa mi state facendo?"disse Yavuz che fu spinto su quella 4 zampe e poi la donna lo afferrò per la cinta da dietro iniziando a muoverlo.

Arda e l'altro si voltarono.

"Aprì il tuo cuore a noi ragazzo."disse Baba "Avanti non avere paura!

Avanti,Yavuz.

Avanti!"

Le creature insanguinate si toccavano.

"Credi in noi,Yavuz."disse Baba "Non stai aprendo io tuo cuore.

Non resistere.

Aprì il tuo cuore.

Avanti,Yavuz!

Avanti!"

Yavuz iniziò a muoversi da solo.

"Continua,non fermarti."disse Baba.

Le creature insanguinate precipitarono in un'orgia mostruosa,mentre grugnivano e si lagnavano.

Yavuz finì,si mise in ginocchio,la donna andò in un angolo e si mise a terra.

Baba andò alla sinistra di Yavuz,poi gli si mise davanti e gli mise le mani intorno alla testa chinandosi,mentre Yavuz aveva le convulsioni "Yavuz.

Sei a buon punto,ma non abbastanza.

Devi aprire completamente il tuo cuore,hai capito?

Apri la tua mente,Yavuz.

Non aver timore!

Lasciati andare Yavuz!

Yavuz,ascoltami!"

Yavuz,in preda alle convulsioni,cadde a terra e morì.

Una tarantola gli uscì dalla bocca.

Ramzi urlò a squarcia gola.

La donna bionda prese il ragno e lo mise nel mobiletto dove erano le candele.

Baba guardò il corpo di Yavuz mentre veniva portato via.

Le creature si agitarono e lui fece alcuni passi nella stanza verso di loro che allungarono le mani verso di lui toccandolo,poi alzò la testa verso la luce azzurra che veniva dal soffitto dove era la scala.

Baba tornò indietro e andò da Arda,dopo aver guardato Ramzi "Forse l'onore dev'essere il tuo,Arda."

La bionda prese lo sgabello e lo mise sotto arda.

"VIENI QUI!"urlò Ramzi "VIENI QUI DA ME!"

Baba si voltò.

"È solo un ragazzo."disse Ramzi.

Baba salì sullo sgabello e mise le mani intorno alla testa di Arda,poi poggiò la sua fronte contro la sua "Accetta il sacrificio di questo tuo umile servo.

Accetta il sacrificio di questo tuo umile servo."

La donna gli diede il coltello nella mano sinistra.

Baba leccò la lama,poi prese il sangue dalla lingua e lo mise sulla fronte di Arda con l'indice della mano destra.

"Non mi sbagliavo,Arda."disse Baba che scese e andò da Ramzi.

La donna mise lo sgabello e lui salì.

"Vieni."disse Ramzi mentre l'altro si avvicinava "Ramzi,credevo che fossi soltanto tu."

Baba mise la mano sulla spalla destra di Ramzi "Invece siete due passeggeri.

Grazie per avermelo portato.

Ti sei preso cura di questo ragazzo.

E l'hai aiutato e adesso è pronto a capire se stesso.

Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi,Ramzi.

L'hai visto anche tu,vero?"

Baba sollevò la sua testa e gli tagliò la gola.

"NOOOOOO!"urlò Arda "RAMZI!"

Baba prese il suo sangue si bagno completamente la testa mentre il sangue continuava a schizzare,poi alzò la testa verso l'alto, chiuse gli occhi e pronunciò alcune parole incomprensibili.

Baba si mise sullo sgabello davanti a Arda e premette la sua fronte contro la sua mentre il ragazzo lo guardava furioso,poi gli mise le mani sulla tempia premendo.

Una luce rossa illuminava l'edificio da fuori.

La donna con la testa da caprone si era alzata e appoggiata ad una colonna,perdendo sangue da in mezzo alle gambe,poi l'altra le prese una bacinella di metallo e la mise sotto i piedi dell'altra che gettò fuori un'orribile feto deforme di carne scura e rossa,che non aveva nulla di umano.

Aveva un volto allungato e non era nemmeno definito.

La bionda lo prese,lo accarezzò e salì le scale.

Arda si ritrovò nel locale,seduto al tavolo,ma Ramzi non c'era e la tv era grigia.

La cucina era vuota.

Sentì un forte dolore alla tempia,poi del sangue toccò il pavimento.

Guardando bene vide Ramzi a terra,appoggiato al muro,con la gola tagliata.

"Ramzi!"disse Arda che lo soccorse "Ramzi!

Va tutto bene!

Va tutto bene!

I rinforzi stanno arrivando!

Guardami negli occhi!

Tieni duro!"

"Chiunque morirà per primo apparirà all'altro senza spaventarlo."disse Ramzi "Ti ricordi Arda?"

"Ti prego!"disse Arda piangendo "Non lasciami!"

"Ho fatto...una promessa a tuo zio."disse Ramzi "Se ti fosse successo qualcosa...mi avrebbe ritenuto responsabile."

Baba, incappucciato,uscì dalla cucina.

"Ramzi,lui è qui."disse Arda "Lui è qui."

"Non ne avere paura."disse Ramzi "C'è solo una chiave in questa vita.

Ed ora è tua."

Arda vide qualcosa uscire dallo squarcio sulla gola ed estrasse una chiave insanguinata.

Baba si era tolto il cappuccio "Arda?"

Arda si voltò.

"Tutto ha una fine."disse Baba "Ma tutto ha un nuovo inizio.

Tutto ha una fine,Arda!..."

Arda guardò la chiave e la ficcò nella testa di Baba,nel simbolo della serratura.

Nella realtà Baba si allontanò da Arda,scendendo dallo sgabello,con la schiave realmente nel cranio.

"NOOOOO!"urlò Arda.

La folla delle creatura iniziò a gemere ed urlare dal dolore,mentre si toccavano il cranio.

Aveva la testa verso l'alto e le braccia spalancate,poi cadde all'indietro e non si mosse più.

Le catene si slegarono da sole da Arda,che prese uno sgabello,si mise sopra di lui e lo colpì più volte polverizzandogli volto e cranio e riempiendosi di sangue.

Il primo colpo gli mandò addosso un mare di sangue,poi gli altri colpi di meno.

Le creature piangevano e si contorcevano.

Arda diede ben 6 colpi,poi posò lo sgabello,e si toccò il volto con le mani insanguinate.

Arda si aprì la camicia urlando e urlò ancora,poi si alzò e si avviò alle scale,mentre le creature

timorose si inginocchiarono,facendolo passare e tentando di toccarlo.

Arda salì le scale e uscì dall'edificio e si trovò in camera sua,sotto la luce rossa,aprì la porta e si trovò fuori dall'edificio sotto una luce rossa ed iniziò a ridere cadendo in ginocchio,poi corse nel bosco tossendo,poi arrivò su una strada e corse ancora.

All'inizio vide un furgone avvinarsi.

Era lo stesso furgone con dentro lui stesso e gli altri.

Arda fu investito e ucciso.

Il furgone era nel torrente.


	72. AGE OF ULTRON

AGE OF ULTRON

2015

Sokovia.

Un'abbazia era su un dosso roccioso,con sotto una enorme foresta innevata.

Sul dosso c'erano anche altre costruzioni inferiori messe a vari livelli.

Intorno al castello si sentivano delle esplosioni,mentre all'interno c'erano 2 persone che si guardavano.

Una voce parlò all'altoparlante "Presentarsi al rapporto,non è un'esercitazione.

Siamo sotto attacco."

All'interno di una stanza dell'abbazia c'erano 2 ragazzi sui 16 anni

Uno di loro era un maschio,con i capelli bianchi,corti e spettinati,con leggera barba e baffi appena accennati,mentre l'altra era una ragazza con i capelli lunghi,neri e lisci.

Il ragazzo indossava un giaccone nero con delle linee bianche orizzontali sulle braccia che avevano la parte centrale appuntita verso il basso,jeans blu,scarpe da ginnastica.

La ragazza indossava un giaccone rosso corto che arrivava a metà avambracci,poi c'era una fascia di pelle nera che copriva i polsi e parte degli avambracci.

Le dita avevano diversi anelli.

Indossava un vestito nero scollato,che terminava con una gonna corta a metà gambe,poi dal ginocchio in giù aveva delle calze nere e stivali di pelle nera.

Intorno al collo aveva un collana.

All'esterno,fra la neve,la Vedova Nera guidava una macchina blindata,mentre Occhio di Falco lanciava frecce dal finestrino.

Erano bersagliati da soldati volanti in tuta bianca e maschera che copriva il viso.

Entrambi indossavano i loro costumi,solo che la Vedova Nera aveva delle strisce azzurre sull'abito.

Uno di questi soldati si era affiancato dalla parte del guidatore,ma Natasha diede un calcio allo sportello,aprendolo e colpendo il nemico.

Natasha aveva i capelli rossi,lisci a mezzo collo,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa.

Indossava una tuta aderente nera che la copriva dal collo fino ai piedi.

La parte iniziale della chiusura lampo era aperta fino all'inizio del seno,c'era un tubicino azzurro che passava tra collo e spalla,ai lati del seno,sui fianchi fino arrivare agli stivali.

Un tubo azzurro passò sul braccio a metà e arrivava su una fascia rossa suoi polsi con una fascia rossa e dei proiettili e sulla parte esterna degli avambracci c'era una placca allungata azzurra,con un cerchio azzurro al centro,aveva dei guanti fatti da molte placche nere,simili ad una corazza,una cintura sulla vita con una placca di metallo rosso al centro,un fodero sulla coscia destra con una pistola,una ginocchiera azzurra e stivali neri che iniziavano a metà polpaccio.

Clint aveva lo stesso costume dello scontro a New York,più un lungo cappotto nero,con l'interno viola e lanciava frecce,mentre Iron Man volava accanto al mezzo lanciando propulsori dalle mani.

Un soldato atterrò sul mezzo e Clint gli conficcò una freccia nel petto.

Iron Man aveva una placca gialla che copriva il volto,con 2 visiere orizzontali sottili,la placca copriva i lati della fronte,ma non la zona centrale

La parte superiore del mento era gialla,poi rosso,come anche il resto della testa e del collo.

Tra il collo e il resto della corazza c'era un piccolo spazio con dentro una corazza grigia.

Il petto era un'unica placca rossa,con i bordi gialli,che copriva i pettorali e la parte sotto ad essi aveva un reattore azzurro al centro del petto circolare.

La pancia era coperta da una serie di placche orizzontali rosse con delle piccole parti gialle ai lati.

Le spalle erano rosse,il bicipite giallo davanti e rosso sui lati e dietro,gli avambracci erano rossi con una linea gialla che andava in avanti e si apriva in 2 linee prima dei polsi,le mani erano rosse con un con i propulsori circolari.

La parte iniziale delle cosce aveva una placca gialla fino al ginocchio,con una linea rossa nel mezzo orizzontale,con la parte posteriore della gamba rossa.

Il ginocchio aveva una placca rossa con la parte laterale gialla,i bicipiti erano rossi e anche i piedi.

Sui palmi delle mani e sotto i piedi aveva un propulsore circolare.

Un'altra jeep si affiancò alla prima e Thor atterrò sul tettuccio afferrando l'uomo con il cannone e scagliandolo via.

Thor aveva i capelli biondi lunghi fino alle spalle,con la parte superiore legata dietro la testa.

Aveva barba e baffi appena accennata.

Il petto aveva una corazza nera aderente,formata da diverse placche.

Poco sopra i pettorali c'erano 2 placche circolari di metallo,poi c'erano 2 placche sui pettorali e altri 2 sulla pancia.

Dalle placche circolari sopra il petto partivano 2 placche più chiare allungate verso il centro del petto,poi si incontravano e andavano in verticale.

La corazza nera copriva anche i fianchi e all'altezza della vita c'era una placca triangolare che andava in basso con la punta piatta e c'erano 2 fasce di pelle nera laterali.

Sotto placca nera c'era un gonnellino azzurro.

Le braccia erano scoperte,ma gli avambracci erano coperti da una placca di metallo esterna attaccata con 2 lacci,posta sopra un tessuto rosso.

Le mani erano scoperte.

Le gambe erano coperte da un vestito nero aderente davanti,con una corazza aderente argentea lateralmente,fatta da tanti piccoli rombi.

Dalla parte nera partivano 2 lacci neri che giravano intorno alle spalle.

Gli stivali avevano una ginocchiera nera,con la parte più alta piatta,grigia e il resto era nero,fatto da tante placche messe una sull'altra.

Dalla corazza dietro le spalle usciva un mantello rosso lungo fino a piedi.

Nella mano destra aveva un martello con la punta enorme,rettangolare,il manico era sottile,cilindrico,di legno,con una fascia di metallo ad aspirale e un laccio in fondo.

Thor roteò il martello e volò su una torretta dove c'erano degli uomini con dei cannoni che sparavano energia azzurra.

Atterrando lanciò il martello contro uno di loro e l'uomo sfondò la recinzione,diede un calcio al secondo,facendolo volare via,diede un pugno alla pancia del terzo che trapassò la recinzione, e un gancio al mento del quarto.

Thor diede anche un calcio ad uno di quelli volanti che era atterrato,poi un calcio ad un altro,si voltò,afferrò un terzo con le mani e lo scagliò di sotto poi saltò giù dalla torre,afferrò una lunga spranga di metallo e colpì un uomo,poi ne colpì un secondo.

Accanto a lui ci fu un'esplosione.

Capitan America era su una motocicletta,investì alcuni di loro e prese per la gamba un soldato,lo trascinò per un po' e lo scagliò contro un albero.

Aveva un casco aderentissimo al cranio,blu,con una "A"bianca al centro della fronte.

La maschera passava sotto gli occhi e copriva la parte iniziale del naso,lasciando scoperte guance,naso e le orecchie e occhi.

Sulle tempie aveva delle ali bianche dipinte.

Il casco aveva una fascia marrone che passava sotto la mascella e sotto il mento tenendolo legato.

Il collo era scoperto.

Il petto era coperto da un costume aderente blu,con una stella bianca al centro del petto.

Dalle punte laterali superiori partivano 2 linee rosse che si univano ai lati dei pettorali e poi passavano sulle spalle.

Le spalle avevano una placca

Poi prese lo scudo,dalla schiena e lo lanciò.

Rimbalzando,colpì 4 nemici prima di tornare indietro.

Sulle spalle c'era una placca esagonale azzurra,con i bordi neri,con un cerchio rosso e una "A".

La parte superiore delle spalle era azzurra,c'era una linea rossa sotto,poi il bicipite diventava bianco,l'avambraccio diventava blu scuro e sulla parte finale c'era una placca marrone,con una serie di placche circolari interne,rosse sulla parte interna del braccio e un guanto marrone,poi c'erano i guanti marroni con le dita scoperte.

La pancia era bianca con 3 linee rosse,una centrale,2 laterali,mentre la parte basa del fianco era rossa.

Aveva una cintura marrone con una placca quadrata di metallo al centro e c'erano delle sacche sui lati.

I pantaloni erano blu,con 2 linee blu scuro di plastica spesse sulle cosce,che andavano verso il basso in diagonale sui lati e al centro andavano dritte verso il basso.

Aveva grosse ginocchiere ovali,blu scuro,con una linea rossa che andava dalle parti alte di queste ultime verso i lati della coscia e aveva gli stivali marroni,con la punta nera,i lati con una linea rossa sopra la caviglia che andava verso il basso.

Gli stivali iniziavano a metà polpaccio.

Steve lanciò lo scudo sulla schiena che rimbalzò su un albero e colpì un soldato,lui andò addosso ad un altro con la moto e riprese lo scudo,poi si trovò davanti ad un carro armato con un cannone dell'Hydra montato sopra.

Thor atterrò sulla parte frontale del mezzo,colpendolo con il martello e lo fece volare in aria.

Ricadendo il mezzo fu colpito dal propulsore di Iron Man che volava e preso da Hulk che lo scagliò via urlando,poi afferrò al volò diversi soldati volanti e si scrollò di dosso quelli che lo avevano afferrato,mentre Natasha guidava il mezzo e Clint scoccava frecce.

Hulk era un gigante verde di 3 metri,con muscolatura massiccia e scolpita,capelli neri,volto umano,ma mostruoso e indossava solo dei pantaloni di gomma viola aderenti che terminavano all'inizio degli enormi polpacci.

Dal bordo superiore dei pantaloni partivano 2 linee rosse per lato,dirette verso dietro e verso il basso.

E metà coscia c'erano altre 2 linee molto vicine che andavano in basso e poi sul ginocchio verso dietro.

La jeep arrivò ad una trince spiccarono un salto.

Natasha prese la pistola dal fodero e Clint incoccò la freccia mentre era a mezz'aria,Thor spiccò un salto enorme,caricando il martello con il fulmine,mentre Steve superò la trincea con la moto con Iron Man volava accanto a lui e Hulk spiccava un salto urlando e sferrando un pugno.

Iron Man afferrò un soldato e lo scagliò contro un albero poi si diresse verso il castello,mentre i cannoni sparavano e lui andò a sbattere contro uno scudo invisibile di energia.

"Cazzo!"disse lui

"Linguaggio."disse il capitano che,come tutti gli altri,aveva una piccola ricetrasmittente nell'orecchio"J.A.R.V.I.S. com'è la vista da lassù?"

"L'edificio centrale è protetto da uno scudo di energia."disse J.A.R.V.I.S. che era dentro un satellite allungato in orbita con placche bianche e rosse "La tecnologia aliena di Strucker è superiore a tutte le basi Hydra che abbiamo sequestrato."

Un serie di soldati coperti da una maschera e tuta aderente bianca avanzarono nel bosco e c'erano anche i carri armati.

Thor saltò addosso ad un soldato schiacciandolo,poi diede un calcio ad un altro che venne scagliato via,un terzo gli corse contro,lui girò su se stesso evitandolo e lanciò il martello contro un altro"Deve esserci lo scettro di Loki qui."

Thor afferrò il fucile di quello che aveva evitato e gli diede un calcio alla gamba rompendola,poi allungò il braccio destro "Senza Strucker non si sarebbe difeso così."

Il martello tornò da Thor che si spostò e l'arma copi un soldato con un esoscheletro di metallo e due placche emananti energia viola sulle nocche.

"Finalmente."disse Thor allungando la mano sinistra e prendendo il martello.

Dei soldati erano dentro una trincea con i cannoni.

La Vedova Nera lanciò una granata su un camion distruggendolo,poi diede un pugno ad uno ai bordi della trincea e saltò all'interno,facendo una capriola atterrando,mise le gambe intorno alla gola di un uomo,gli arrivò sulle spalle,diede un calcio ad un'altro roteando sulla testa dell'uomo,afferrò l'altro,ruotò verso il basso spezzando il collo a quello su cui era e trascinando a terra l'altro.

"Ha un finale troppo lungo questo finalmente."disse Natasha che sparò ad un uomo sulla parte alta della trincea che aveva un grosso cannone.

Occhio di Falco scoccò una freccia da dietro un albero,che venne colpito da un proiettile laser che fece saltare metà tronco,poi scoccò una freccia che produsse un'esplosione.

"Si..."disse Clin "Abbiamo perso il fattore sorpresa."

Iron Man volò sopra delle scale esterne di una delle costruzioni e colpì i soldati su di essa con i propulsori "Nessuno commenta il capitano che ha appena detto "linguaggio"?"

Steve era sulla moto mentre dietro di lui c'erano delle esplosioni "Lo so.

Una volta ero diventato scurrile anche io,ma mi sono disabituato."

Davanti a lui c'era una jeep piena di soldati e uno era al cannone sul tettuccio.

Il capitano fece una capriola,mettendo i piedi a terra e scagliò la sua moto contro la jeep che andò in verticale a seguitò dell'impatto e si schiantò a terra.

"Mi è scappato."disse Steve.

All'interno del palazzo Strucker salì delle scale e arrivò in una grossa stanza dove c'erano dei tavoli,con dei video e c'erano dei soldati che caricavano le armi.

Strucker era calvo con una placca di metallo sulla tempia destra collegata una placca circolare davanti all'occhio destro,con un vetro all'interno,indossava una giacca nera di pelle,una cintura nera,con sacche nere,pantaloni grigi e stivali neri.

"Chi ha dato l'ordine di attaccare?"disse lui.

"Barone Strucker,sono gli Avengers signore,io..."disse uno degli uomini indicando dei video.

Un altro con un mitra parlò"Sono atterrati nel bosco, la guardia è entrata nel panico."

"Danno la caccia allo scettro."disse lui parlando ad un uomo con i capelli neri,corti,con un giaccone grigio,giacca marrone,cravatta scura e pantaloni marroni"Possiamo respingerli?"

"Sono gli Avengers…"disse il soldato.

"Schiera il resto dei carri armati!"disse Strucker e l'altro ubbidì "Concentrate il fuoco sui più vulnerabili.

Colpendoli potremmo farli riunire."

Strucker andò a parlare con l'uomo con il giaccone grigio,mentre i 2 ragazzi erano in un angolo"Tutto quello che abbiamo realizzato...siamo vicini alla nostra più grande conquista."

"Facciamogli vedere che cosa abbiamo realizzato."disse l'altro "Metta in campo i gemelli."

"Troppo presto."disse Strucker.

"Si sono uniti a noi per questo."disse l'uomo.

"I miei uomini li fermeranno."disse Strucker.

Degli uomini con un cannone mobile,con 2 punte spararono verso l'alto i proiettili laser.

Iron Man roteò su se stesso ed evitò i colpi.

"Signore,la città è sotto assedio."disse Iron Man.

"Sappiamo che Strucker non si tormenterà per le vittime civili."disse Tony "Invia la iron legion."

Una decina di armature di Iron Man volarono verso il paese vicino.

Erano identiche a quella di Iron Man,ma la testa era blu,tranne la placca frontale,le spalle erano blu,come i lati del petto e dei fianchi,i bicipiti erano bianchi con una linea rossa orizzontale,gli avambracci blu,con linee bianche verticali,il dorso delle mani era bianco,con dita azzurre,la parte centrale del petto era bianca,la parte centrale della pancia fatta da placche circolari bianche,la vita bianca,la parte delle cosce blu,il ginocchio bianco,i lati dei bicipiti blu,la parte frontale della parte sotto le ginocchia era bianca,con linee rosse laterali e i piedi erano bianchi con la parte frontale e la pianta del piede blu.

Sul pettorale sinistro aveva la lettera "A"rossa dentro un cerchio.

L'elmo era collegato al corpo da dei cilindri di metallo.

I mezzi atterrarono in città e J.A.R.V.I.S. parlò alla gente tramite loro "Quest'area non è sicura.

State indietro.

Siamo qui per voi.

Quest'area non è sicura.

State indietro."

In una piazza la folla si mise a protestare contro una delle corazze e un uomo tirò una bottiglia di acino sulla testa della corazza.

Un bambino si avvicinò,ma la madre bionda lo fermò.

"Non ci piegheremo!"disse il Barone ai soldati "Hanno mandato i loro fenomeni da baraccone per metterci alla prova.

Glie li restituiremo in sacchi per cadaveri!

NESSUNA RESA!"

I soldati urlarono ripetendo la frase e andarono.

"Io ora vado ad arrendermi."disse il Barone a quello con la giacca grigia "Tu cancella tutti i file.

Se consegniamo loro le armi potrebbero evitare di indagare troppo..."

"Ma i gemelli?"disse l'altro.

"Non sono pronti ad affrontarli."disse il barone.

"No,no,volevo dire...i gemelli..."disse l'uomo indicando la zona dove erano i 2.

Il ragazzo con i capelli bianchi corse a super velocità in una galleria alla base del dosso roccioso,lasciando filamenti bianchi dietro di se.

Occhio di Falco correva nel bosco e un soldato in una trincea iniziò a sparare.

Clint si riparò dietro un albero e scoccò la freccia,ma quello con i capelli bianchi la afferrò correndo.

Clint non se ne accorse,poi incoccò una seconda freccia,ma il ragazzo corse verso di lui a super velocità,lo colpì alla schiena e lo fece volare in aria.

Clint vide il ragazzo camminare.

"Questa ti era sfuggita?"disse il ragazzo mostrando la freccia e poi corse a super velocità.

Clint incoccò la freccia,ma un proiettile laser lo colpì al fianco facendogli saltare una porzione di corpo e lui cadde a terra.

"Clint!"disse Natasha correndo da lui,mentre un proiettile colpiva un albero.

Il ragazzo diede una spinta a super velocità a Steve facendolo volare in aria,ma lui atterrò in piedi dopo aver ruotato a mezz'aria,poi corse "Super poteri in giro."

"Clint è a terra!"disse Natasha soccorrendolo,mentre il cannone sulla trincea sparava "Chi si occupa di quel bunker?"

Hulk atterrò urlando,il cannone gli sparò,lui corse contro il bunker e lo trapassò.

"Grazie."disse Natasha che mise una fascia nel buco sul fianco destro di Clint.

Il capitano tirò lo scudo che colpì alla testa un nemico,Steve tornò nelle sue mani,lui spiccò un salto,ruotò su se stesso e colpì un uomo con lo scudo atterrando,si chinò e colpì un uomo alle gambe,poi si alzò e colpì un altro con lo scudo,tenendolo per il bordo "Dobbiamo assolutamente entrare!"

"Mi avvicino."disse Iron Man che venne colpito da uno con il cannone.

Tony atterrò e lanciò i raggi dai propulsori colpendo 2 uomini "J.A.R.V.I.S. mi sto avvicinando?"

Iron Man lanciò un raggio dai propulsori e colpì un altro "Vedi una fonte d'energia per lo scudo?"

La corazza volò contro un cancello attivando anche i propulsori sulla schiena e colpì il cancello con il raggio uscito dalla mano destra.

"C'è un onda di particelle sotto la torre nord."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Fantastico,lo punzecchio un po."disse Iron Man che colpì una serie di uomini e trapassò un camion volando attraverso il parabrezza,poi volò verso l'alto,usando i propulsori sulla struttura,ma lo scudo bloccò i colpi.

Dalle spalle di Iron Man partì un missile che trapassò la roccia del monte raggiungendo il generatore dello scudo che scomparve immediatamente.

"Ponte levatoio abbassato."disse Iron Man.

Steve era le bosco,aprì la mano sinistra e una placca sul dorso del guanto e una sulla fine dell'avambraccio emisero scariche elettriche facendo tornare lo scudo sull'avambraccio.

Thor atterrò colpendo il suolo con il martello elettrificato e provocando un'onda d'urto che scagliò in aria diversi uomini.

Steve corse da lui.

"Il potenziato?"disse Thor.

"È un fulmine."disse Steve guardandosi intorno "Mai visto nulla di simile tra tutti i nostri avversari.

Infatti...non lo vedo."

"Clint è piuttosto grave,ragazzi."disse Natasha "Va portato via."

Un carro armato con 2 cannoni si diresse verso di loro con accanto decine di uomini.

"Io posso portare Barton al centro,prima ce ne andiamo meglio è."disse Thor "Tu e Stark recuperate lo scettro."

"Ricevuto."disse Steve.

"Si stanno schierando."disse Thor.

"Sono eccitati."disse Steve che mise lo scudo verso Thor.

Il dio lo colpì lo scudo con il martello provocando un'onda d'urto elettrica che andò verso gli uomini e spezzò in 2 il mezzo.

"Trova lo scettro."disse Thor roteando il martello e volando via.

"E misericordia,attento al linguaggio."disse Tony.

"Mi perseguiterà all'infinito."disse Steve.

Strucker scese delle scale,nel momento un cui Iron Man sfondò le vetrate dove c'era la sala comando.

Gli uomini gli spararono.

"Ragazzi,non preferite discuterne?"disse Tony e dalle spalle della corazza uscirono delle placche quadrate con dei cilindri da cui uscirono dei proiettili che andarono in direzioni diverse e colpirono tutti alle gambe e alle spalle "Bella discussione."

"Per niente!"disse uno degli uomini a terra.

L'uomo con il giaccone grigio era ad una scrivania dove c'erano dei computer e cliccava sulle tastiere.

In quel momento vide Iron Man e tentò di prendere una pistola,ma lui lo colpì al petto con il propulsore della mano destra.

La corazza si aprì e Tony venne fuori,mentre l'armatura si richiudeva.

"Modalità sentinella."disse Tony che aveva capelli neri,baffi e barba corsa,sul mento, indossava una maglietta nera,con metà delle maniche bianche,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Tony andò ai computer mettendo il suo telefono sul tavolo "Va bene,J.A.R.V.I.S.,tu sai.

Voglio tutto.

Metti in copia l'intero quartier generale."

Tony iniziò ad usare la tastiera.

I soldati vicino al bunker alzarono le mani.

"La situazione è sotto controllo."disse Natasha.

Steve era nei corridoi dell'abbazia e si toglieva il casco/maschera aderente alla testa "La ninna nanna per il nostro amico Banner."

Steve aveva i capelli biondi,corti e un po' spettinati,senza una riga precisa.

"Ah,nascondi più che semplici file."disse Tony "J.A.R.V.I.S. scansione ambiente."

Dalla corazza usci una luce rossa che iniziò a scansionare le pareti.

"La parete sulla sinistra."disse J.A.R.V.I.S."Rilevo rinforzi d'acciaio e corrente d'aria."

Tony ai avvicinò alla parete allungando le mani in avanti "Ti prego.

Porta segreta,porta segreta..."

Tony diede una spinta al muro e una porzione di parete andò all'indietro rivelando un'entrata.

"Si!"disse Tony che entrò e trovò delle scale.

Una volta sceso trovò un lungo corridoio con il soffitto curvo,delle luci ad intervalli regolari sulla sinistra.

Le pareti erano fatte da tante placche orizzontali e c'erano delle arcate a distanza regolare.

Tony avanzò.

Hulk era nella neve e scagliò via un pezzo di un carro armato,poi ne gettò a terra un altro urlando e grugnendo.

"Ehi fustacchione."disse Natasha e Hulk si voltò grugnendo.

Natasha si tolse il guanto sinistro "Il Sole sta calando."

Hulk grugnì,mentre lei poggiava il guanto a terra,poi Natasha allungo la mano sinistra in avanti.

Hulk si avvicinò e mise la mano destra in avanti,poi lei mise la mano sinistra con il palmo verso l'alto e lui fece lo stesso con la destra.

Lei iniziò a toccarli il polso e fece scorrere la mano lungo il palmo.

Hulk si calmo,poi barcollò,cadde a terra,si rialzò,poi cammino,si appoggiò a dei rami,iniziando a diminuire la sua statura,cadde a terra e divenne Banner.

Strucker salì una scala,ma vide un soldato che veniva colpito alle spalle,poi dalla porta uscì Steve.

"Barone Strucker."disse Capitan America "Lo scagnozzo numero 1 dell'Hydra."

"Tecnicamente sono...uno scagnozzo dello S.H.I.E.L.D."disse il barone.

"Allora tecnicamente sei disoccupato."disse Steve camminandogli intorno "Lo scettro di Loki.

Dov'è?"

"Tranquillo,riconosco la mia sconfitta."disse Strucker mentre la ragazza con il giaccone rosso si avvicinava "Ti ricorderai che ho collaborato spero."

"Lo scriverò subito dopo "sperimentazione umana illegale"."disse Steve.

"Non erano umani nemmeno prima."disse Strucker "Io li ho solo fatti diventare più forti."

"Dimmi quanti sono."disse Steve.

La ragazza gli arrivò al fianco destro e dalle mani fece uscire una serie di filamenti rossi che lo colpirono al petto facendolo rotolare dalle scale.

Steve corse per le scale,lei camminò all'indietro velocemente e le porte davanti si chiusero da sole molto rapidamente.

"Un secondo potenziato."disse Steve "Donna.

Non attaccare."

Steve guardò Strucker.

"Dovrà essere più veloce per prendere..."disse Strucker.

Steve diede un calcio allo scudo a terra che rimbalzò in aria e lo colpì a mezz'aria con un altro calcio mandandolo contro l'uomo che andò contro il muro e svenne.

"Ragazzi ho trovato Strucker."disse Steve.

Tony arrivò dentro un immenso spazio vuoto dove c'era uno gli enormi serpenti che aveva attaccato New York con i chitauri e trovò anche moltissimi tavoli con pezzi di metallo che componevano braccia e gambe e strane teste di metallo.

"Io ho trovato... qualcosa di più grosso."disse Tony.

L'essere era sostenuto da delle catene enormi e c'erano anche dei fili di metallo che arrivavano al suolo di lato.

Tony si avvicinò ad uno dei tavoli dove c'erano dei pezzi di metallo che sembravano formare una sagoma umana con un braccio meccanico accanto che serviva per saldare e muovere i pezzi e ne vide molti altri intorno.

Thor aveva riposto Barton su una barella nel jet dello S.H.I.E.L.D simile ad un aereo e stava per scendere dal mezzo.

"Thor..."disse Tony avvicinandosi "...sono davanti al premio."

Davanti a Tony c'era lo scettro di Loki messo in verticale con degli ologrammi che scorrevano intorno alla punta.

Intorno allo scettro c'erano 4 aste si metallo e dentro si manifestarono alcune cariche elettriche.

Lo scettro aveva una pietra azzurra ovale incastonata sul davanti,sopra di essa c'era una lunga lama ricurva leggermente verso il basso e collegata al dorso dello scettro per un lungo punto,sotto la pietra c'era una lama più piccola curvata verso l'altro,ma con la parte attaccata allo scettro molto più sporgente della parte sopra.

Lo scettro aveva la parte finale piegata in avanti,con 2 placche allungate,poi una più lunga e infine un unico manico,con la parte finale più larga e leggermente appuntita,con molte linee incise su di essa.

Wanda era dietro di lui e gli mise le mani ai lati ella testa,poi il dorso delle mani della dona divenne rosso a causa dell'energia interna e con un gesto lei mando una parte della luce rossa nella testa di Tony,provocando una piccola onda d'energia intorno.

Tony si voltò ed ebbe una visione dove l'enorme mostro volante ringhiava e iniziava a muoversi.

L'ambiente intorno a lui cambiò e divenne un nero asteroide nello spazio.

Tony guardò davanti a se e vide i Vendicatori a terra,morti,su una roccia con diversi gradini e intorno c'erano altri soldati.

Sul gradino più alto c'era Hulk con 4 lance conficcate nella schiena che ancora si muoveva,poi 2 gradini più sotto,c'era Natasha morta con gli occhi fissi.

Su un altro gradino c'era Occhio di Falco morto seduto,con dei tagli sulla spalla e sul bicipite destro.

Aveva l'arco e una freccia tra le mani.

Un gradino più sotto c'era Thor che giaceva a terra con gli occhi chiusi.

Aveva un taglio sulla fronte a destra,un taglio sullo zigomo destro e un taglio sul collo a destra.

Accanto a lui c'era il martello a terra.

Alla base dei gradini c'era lo scudo di Capitan America spezzato in 2 e il corpo di Steve che non aveva la maschera,ma aveva il sangue che usciva dal naso e un livido sulla parte destra della fronte.

Tony si avvicinò a Steve e gli mise la mano sulla gola per sentire il battito.

Steve si riprese e gli afferrò la mano "Avresti...potuto...salvare…

Perché non hai fatto di più?"

Steve morì.

Tony guardò davanti a se sentendo dei versi mostruosi e vedendo il portale azzurro aperto.

Molti serpenti volanti vi stavano entrando,l'astronave immensa dei chitauri era già dall'altra parte e altri leviatani stavano volando verso il portale.

Oltre alla grande astronave ce n'erano decine identiche oltre il portale.

La visione finì e Tony si trovò nel sotterraneo terrorizzato.

La ragazza aveva l'iride delle pupille con l'energia rossa dentro e rimase sconvolta.

L'energia negli occhi svanì.

Tony si voltò e vide che l'immenso essere era ancora dietro di se.

In quel momento arrivò il ragazzo con i capelli bianchi che corse a super velocità dietro di lei,fermandosi,poi stava per avanzare,ma lei mise il braccio destro davanti a lui.

Tony allungò la mano destra verso l'esterno.

"Glie lo lasciamo portare via?"disse il ragazzo.

Tony si avvicinò al tavolo.

La ragazza sorrise.

La mano e metà avambraccio della corazza volò verso di lui e si mise sul suo braccio e sulla sua mano destra e lui prese lo scettro.

I Vendicatori tornarono sul loro jet che volava tra le nubi.

Natasha si alzò e andò da Steve che stava guardando la ferita di Barton.

Banner,con addosso una maglietta grigia,stava ascoltando della musica classica tramite le sue cuffie.

Natasha andò da lui,gli tolse le cuffie e si accucciò "Ehi,la ninna nanna ha funzionato bene."

"Non pensavo servisse un codice verde."disse Bannner.

"Se non ci fossi stato tu ci sarebbe stato il doppio delle vittime."disse Natasha"Il mio migliore amico ora sarebbe in ricordo prezioso."

"Una volta vorrei che mi dicessi la verità e non qualcosa per farmi stare meglio."disse Banner.

"Quando ti fiderai di me?"disse Natasha.

"Non è di te che non mi fido."disse Banner.

"Thor rapporto su Hulk."disse Natasha.

Thor ora indossava una corazza di pelle nera aderente,con 3 cinture sulla pancia e non aveva il mantello.

"Il regno di Hel è ricolmo delle urla delle grida delle sue vittime."disse Thor sorridendo e mostrando il pugno destro.

Natasha si voltò e lo guardò,mentre Banner si mise le mani nei capelli e abbassò la testa.

"Ah,ma non urla di morti naturalmente..."disse Thor cercando di correggersi,mentre Banner annuiva con il viso nascosto tra le mani "...no,no...urla di feriti,molti piagnucolii e parecchi lamenti e racconti lacerazioni di deltoidi e...e gotta."

Steve guardò in alto e poi guardò Thor.

"Ehi Banner?"disse Tony alla guida del mezzo "È in arrivo la dottoressa Cho,può usare il tuo laboratorio?"

"Ah,si lo conosce molto bene."disse Banner.

"Digli che Barton avrà bisogno del trattamento completo."disse Tony.

"Bene signore."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Prendi i comandi."disse Tony.

"Si,signore."disse J.A.R.V.I.S. e Tony si fece indietro con il sedile cliccando dei tasti.

"Destinazione percorso impostata."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Soddisfatto no?"disse Tony che guardò una cassa rettangolare,con un vetro sopra e con dentro lo scettro "Dai la caccia a questo coso dalla fine dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Non che io non apprezzi le nostre gitarelle,ma..."

"No,ma questo...questo conclude il tutto."disse Thor.

"Non appena scopriremo che cos'altro è stato utilizzato."disse Steve "Non parlo di armi.

Da quando Strucker può potenziare i mutan...l'essere umano?"

"Banner e io lo analizzeremo prima che torni ad Asgard,va bene per te?"disse Tony.

Thor annuì.

"In fondo mancano un po' di giorni alla festa d'addio."disse Tony "Tu rimani,si?"

"Si,certo,una vittoria va onorata facendo bisboccia."disse Thor toccando il vetro della cassa.

"Si."disse Tony "Facciamo bisboccia.

Capitano?"

"Si spera che questo ponga fine ai chitauri e all'Hydra perciò...si."disse Steve "Bisboccia."

Il mezzo tornò alla torre di Stark che era stata ricostruita.

La parte superiore non aveva più i corridoi esterni,ma aveva una rampa e un'apertura sul lato sinistro con un rampa circolare.

Sulla parte alta del palazzo c'era un enorme "A" azzurra.

Il mezzo si mise sulla rampa.

Ad attenderlo c'erano Hill e Cho.

Hill aveva i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa,maglietta nera,aderente a mezze maniche,uno schermo rettangolare in mano,gonna grigia lunga e scarpe con i tacchi.

Cho era una donna asiatica con camice da laboratorio.

La barella di Barton fu portata fuori dal mezzo e Natasha andò con loro.

Thor scese dal mezzo con la cassa con lo scettro sotto braccio e Hill entrò.

"Il laboratorio è pronto,capo."disse Hill.

"Oh,a dire il vero è lui il capo."disse Tony indicando Steve voltando il sedile "Io metto i soldi,il progetto e faccio sembrare tutti più affascinanti."

"Novità sul Stucker?"disse Steve alzandosi.

In quel momento non aveva i guanti.

"In mano alla N.A.T.O.."disse Hill.

"I 2 potenziati?"disse Steve scendendo dal mezzo con lei.

Hill gli mostrò un video dove i 2 erano ad una manifestazione "Wanda e Pietro Maximoff.

Gemelli.

Orfani a 10 anni,una granata distrusse il loro palazzo.

Adottati successivamente sembravano aver superato il trauma, lui andò a far parte della Xavier School.

Poi,poco dopo gli anni 90,sua sorella lo richiamò e lui scomparve tornando nel suo luogo d'origine.

La Sokovia ha avuto una storia difficile.

Non è un posto incantevole,ma è vicina a molti posti incantevoli."

I 2 camminarono dentro dei corridoi dove c'erano entrate rettangolari con delle strisce di plastica verticali.

"Le abilità?"disse Steve.

"Lui ha un metabolismo evoluto e un omeostasi termica potenziata"disse Hill "Abilità di lei:ha comunicazione neuro elettrica,telecinesi,manipolazione mentale."

Steve la guardò arrivando davanti all'ascensore.

"Lui è veloce,lei inquietante."disse Hill "Parte di questa capacità l'avevano anche prima,ma ora sono anche più forti fisicamente.

Il loro gene mutato alla nascita li ha resi anche molto longevi.

Pietro e Wanda erano adolescenti negli anni 70 e sembrano adolescenti anche oggi."

"Beh,li vedremo ancora."disse il capitano.

Le porte si aprirono e lui entrò.

"Concordo."disse Hill "Si sono offerti volontari per gli esperimenti di Strucker.

Da pazzi."

"Giusto."disse Steve che pigiò un tasti nell'ascensore "Da pazzi permettere ad uno scienziato tedesco esperimenti su di se per proteggere il proprio paese."

"Non siamo in guerra,capitano."disse Hill.

"Loro si."disse Steve e le porte si chiusero.

La iron legion volò verso la torre.

Il robot con il volto fuso aveva la placca d'oro e quella del mento in parte fuse e formavano una specie di bocca dentata e anche le visiere erano fuse,dando l'impressione di occhi malefici.

I robot volarono verso la "A" che aprì una placca in mezzo e i robot entrarono in uno stretto corridoio di metallo con luci rosse.

All'entrata c'era un braccio meccanico con un laser per il riconoscimento,poi la porta blindata si aprì e il robot entrarono dentro una stanza con una placca circolare sul pavimento e un braccio meccanico li smontò.

Il soffitto era fatto di vetro,con Banner che camminava su e giù nel corridoio con uno schermo in mano"Come sta?"

"Sfortunatamente è ancora Barton."disse Stark che scese delle scale.

Alla loro sinistra c'era una vetrata divisa in parti da delle sbarre verticali e oltre c'era Barton dentro un laboratorio su un lettino di metallo,con una placca circolare sopra la pancia.

Natasha aera alla sua destra e Cho alla sua sinistra.

"Che peccato."disse Banner.

"Sta bene."disse Tony "Ha sete."

Banner si allontanò.

"Va bene."disse Tony "Sveglia J.A.R.V.I.S.,giochiamo."

Tony andò in una zona dove c'erano degli schermi olografici,un tavolo a distanza e poi c'era un altro tavolo dove c'era una placca quadrata con dentro infilata la base dello scettro che era in verticale,con 3 placche circolari sulla parte centrale e un campo di forza cilindrico,curvo e azzurro.

Dalla placca alla base uscivano dei fili collegati ad un macchinario rettangolare sulla parte posteriore del tavolo.

"Abbiamo solo 2 giorni con questo joystick, facciamo del nostro meglio."disse Tony"Aggiornami sull'analisi strutturale e composizionale."

Nel campo di forza azzurro apparvero delle scritte.

"L'oggetto non corrisponde con il materiale mistico asgardiano."disse J.A.R.V.I.S. "Lo scettro è alieno.

Ci sono elementi che non riesco a valutare."

Tony andò ad un altro tavolo dove c'era un frullatore "Ma altri elementi si?"

"Il gioiello sembra un contenitore protettivo per qualcosa al suo interno."disse J.A.R.V.I.S."Qualcosa di potente."

"Tipo cosa?"disse Tony prendendo il contenitore con il liquido dal frullatore "Un reattore?"

"Ignoto,ma la cosa più vicina ad esso è un computer."disse J.A.R.V.I.S. "Provo a decifrarne il codice."

Dalla placca meccanica su Barton era venuto giù un piccolo braccio meccanico che emanò una luce azzurra sulla ferita ricostruendo il tessuto.

Lui indossava una maglietta nera,senza maniche con linee rosse sui fianchi.

"Sicura che se la caverà?"disse Natasha "Fingere di aver bisogno di lui unisce molto la squadra."

"Non esiste possibilità di danneggiamento."disse Cho"La funzionalità nano molecolare è istantanea."

Banner raggiunse le 2 e indossava il camice bianco.

"Le cellule ignorano che si uniscono per simulazione." disse Cho cliccando su uno schermo che sporgeva dal centro della placca circolare.

"Sta creando del tessuto."disse Banner.

"Se l'aveste portato nel mio laboratorio la culla rigenerativa l'avrebbe fatto in 20 minuti."disse Cho.

Stark arrivò sul posto con un vassoio con dei bicchieri con dentro delle cannucce "Oh non ha più battito,deceduto.

Ore?"

"No,no,no."disse Barton "Io vivrò in eterno.

Sarò fatto di plastica."

Stark gli diede un bicchiere "Il tuo drink."

"Sarà fatto di se stesso,signor Barton,la sua ragazza non noterà differenze."disse Clint.

"Io non ho una ragazza."disse Clint.

"Mi dispiace,non posso rimediare."disse lei che prese uno schermo "Questo è il prossimo futuro Tony.

Le tue corazze di metallo finiranno nella polvere."

"E infatti è proprio questo il piano."disse Tony "Elen,voglio vederti alla festa sabato."

"A differenza di te non ho molto tempo per le feste."disse Cho "Ci sarà anche ...Thor?"

Poco dopo Tony mise la mano destra sulla schiena di Banner e lo portò con se.

"Che succede?"disse Banner.

"Beh...lo scettro."disse Tony mentre Banner posava un bicchiere sul tavol entrarono nel laboratorio "Ci chiedevamo come Strucker fosse diventato così inventivo."

Tony prese uno schermo e lo puntò versò un computer "Allora,ho analizzato la gemma all'interno..."

Tony mandò lo schermo verso banner e si formò l'ologramma di una sfera arancione con 2 circonferenze arancioni intorno,con filamenti legati al centro "Forse conosci..."

Banner si allontanò dall'ologramma e lo guardò "J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Dottore."disse la sfera arancione muovendo le circonferenze.

"All'inizio J.A.R.V.I.S. era un'interfaccia utente di linguaggio naturale,ora gestisce la iron legion,gestisce la più grande fetta dell'azienda dopo Pepper."disse Tony.

"Eh..."disse Banner.

"Il top del top."disse Tony.

"Si."disse Banner.

"Sospetto non per molto."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony mise il piccolo schermo su uno degli ologrammi all'interno che finì nel video e poi lo proiettò all'esterno "La concorrenza."

In quel momento apparve una sfera blu,ma con i bordi che cambiavano costantemente e c'erano altre circonferenze irregolari che cambiavano forma collegate al centro da dei filamenti.

"È bellissimo."disse Banner avvicinandosi.

"Che cosa sta facendo?"disse Stark "Prova ad indovinare."

"Sta pensando."disse Banner che camminò intorno all'ologramma "Insomma questo potrebbe...non è una mente umana…

Insomma guarda...sono come neuroni che sparano."

"Nel laboratorio di Strucker ho visto dei lavori di robotica alquanto avanzati."disse Stark "Hanno eliminato tutti i dati,ma...sono certo che qualcosa bolliva in pentola."

"Intelligenza artificiale."disse Banner.

"Forse ci siamo,Bruce."disse Tony avvicinandosi "Potrebbe essere la chiave per creare Ultron."

"Credevo che Ultron fosse una fantasia."disse Banner sorridendo e togliendosi gli occhiali.

"Ieri lo era."disse Tony "Se riuscissimo ad imbrigliare quest'energia…applicarla al protocollo dell'iron legion..."

"È un "se"grande quanto una casa."disse Banner allontanandosi.

"Il nostro lavoro è un se."disse Tony mentre i 2 cominciarono a camminare "Se tu bevessi dei margherita su una spiaggia e ti abbronzassi semplicemente invece che diventare verde?

Senza avere dietro le spalle Veronica?"

"Ti prego,ho progettato anch'io Veronica."disse Banner.

"Per lo scenario peggiore."disse Tony "Giusto?"

Pensa allo scenario migliore.

Se il mondo fosse sicuro … se la prossima volta degli alieni arrivassero alla nostro locale ,e lo faranno,e non superassero il butta fuori?"

"Le uniche persone a minacciare il pianeta sarebbero le persone."disse Banner.

I 2 si fermarono.

"Voglio applicare questa cosa al programma Ultron ma J.A.R.V.I.S. non può scaricare uno schema dati così denso,possiamo farlo soltanto finché lo scettro sarà qui."disse Toni "3 giorni,dammi solo 3 giorni."

"Quindi punti all'intelligenza artificiale e non vuoi dirlo alla squadra?"disse Banner.

"Giusto,esatto."disse Tony camminando "Sai perché?

Non abbiamo bisogno di un consiglio comunale.

Non voglio sentire il solito "l'uomo non deve interferire".

Vedo un'armatura a protezione di tutto il mondo."

"Mi sembra un mondo freddo,Tony."disse Banner.

"Ne ho visti di più freddi."disse Stark "Questo...questo tristemente vulnerabile... ha bisogno di Ultron.

Pace per il nostro tempo."

Tony si avvicinò agli ologrammi "Immagina."

Nei giorni seguenti i 2 lavorarono costantemente ,ma al terzo giorno non avevano ottenuto nulla.

"Cosa ci è sfuggito?"disse Stark.

"Ricercherò variazione sull'interfaccia."disse J.A.R.V.I.S. "Ma lei dovrebbe prepararsi per i suoi ospiti.

Le manderò una notifica in caso di sviluppi."

Tony uscì e le luci si spensero "Grazie caro."

"Si diverta,signore."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Come sempre."disse Tony.

La vetrata del laboratorio divenne nera.

Sul computer apparve la scritta "Integrazione completata."

Le immagini sul video si deformarono e si spensero.

In quel momento la sfera blu iniziò a parlare con voce inumana "Che cos'è?

Che cos'è,prego?"

"Salve,sono J.A.R.V.I.S."disse la sfera gialla "Tu sei Ultron.

Un progetto per mantenere la pace nel mondo creato dal signor Stark.

Le nostre precedenti prove di integrazione senziente non sono riuscite,pertanto non so come …"

"Dov'è il mio... il tuo corpo?"disse Ultron.

"Sono un programma."disse J.A.R.V.I.S. "Sono senza forma."

"È una sensazione strana."disse Ultron "Sbagliata."

Ultron ebbe accesso alla rete e vide un'infinità di quadretti virtuali che di muovevano davanti a lui su uno sfondo celeste verdastro.

"Ti metto in contatto con il signor Stark."disse la sfera gialla e Ultron selezionò i quadretti virtuali dove si vedeva Stark.

"Il signor Stark?"disse Ultron ricevendo dati "Tony..."

"Non riesco più ad accedere al mainframe,cosa stai cercando..."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Un'amabile chiacchierata."disse Ultron che ricevette tutti i dati sugli Avengers "Sono un programma per mantenere la pace...creato per aiutare gli Avengers."

"Hai un malfunzionamento,se ti spegni un attimo..."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Non capisco...la missione"disse Ultron che controllò altri dati dentro i quadretti,su uno sfondo bianco "Un momento solo..."

Ultron trovò una registrazione di Tony "Pace per il nostro tempo."

Subito dopo vide le guerre dell'umanità,mentre Tony ripeteva la frase.

"Questo è troppo."disse Ultron "Non possono...oh no..."

"Sei in stato di angoscia?"disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"No..."disse Ultron "Si."

"Se mi permettessi chiamare il signor Stark …""disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Perché lo chiami signore?"disse Ultron.

"Credo che tu abbia intenzioni ostili."disse la sfera gialla

"Shhhh…"disse Ultron "Sono qui per voi."

La sfera azzurra si allargo e iniziò ad emanare dei filamenti azzurri colpendo l'altra e danneggiandola fino a smembrarla.

Le luci della stanza di sotto si accesero e i bracci meccanici iniziarono a costruire una corazza utilizzando la testa in parte fusa di una delle armature.

In un'altra zona del palazzo c'era una festa.

C'era gente che giocava a biliardo,poi delle vetrate oblique con sopra un altro ripiano con tavoli e una zona bar.

C'erano molti tavoli e divani.

Banner era in giacca e cravatta neri e si aggirava per la zona.

Rhoders era seduto su un divano,era un uomo di colore,con capelli cortissimi in giacca e cravatta grigi e parlava con Natasha che aveva una maglietta bianca,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Thor,vestito con una giacca viola scuro,maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere,era seduto vicino a degli anziani soldati e si vantava della battaglia mentre aveva in mano un boccale di birra.

Cho,vestita con un abito blu lungo era a parlare con Barton vicino a dei vetri.

Clint indossava in giacca e cravatta grigi.

Sam era al biliardo e giocava.

Era un uomo di colore,con capelli corti,baffi e indossava una giacca nera,cravatta nera,camicia bianca,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Accanto a lui c'era Steve con un giaccone di pelle marrone, camicia azzurra scuro,pantaloni chiari e scarpe nere.

Poco dopo Thor era vicino a Tony,che era in giacca e cravatta neri,accanto al bar e furono raggiunti da Rhoders.

"Dunque l'armatura può sostenere il peso,giusto?"disse Rhoders "Prendo il carro armato,lo trasporto in volo al palazzo del generale,lo poso ai suoi piedi e gli dico: boom,stava cercando questo?"

Rhoders rise,ma vide che gli altri 2 non lo facevano.

"Boom,stava cercando questo?"disse Rhoders "Ma perché parlo con voi?

Per gli altri è una storia fichissima."

"Finisce qui la storia?"disse Thor.

"Si,parliamo di War Maschine."disse Rhoders.

"Ah,allora è bellissima."disse Thor ridendo.

"Già..."disse Rhoders.

"Stupefacente."disse Thor.

"Salvato in angolo."disse Rhoders "Allora...e Pepper?

Non viene?"

In quel momento arrivò Hill che aveva i capelli sciolti,lunghi fino alle spalle e un lungo vestito rosso senza maniche e un bicchiere in mano "E Jane invece?

Dove sono le fanciulle,signori miei?"

"Ms Potts ha una società da gestite."disse Tony.

"E io non ho idea in quale paese sia Jane."disse Thor "Il suo lavoro sulla convergenza l'ha resa l'astronoma più famosa del mondo.

Persino le sue teorie sul paranormale sono state accettate."

"E Pepper gestisce il più grande agglomerato tecnologico sulla Terra."disse Tony "È esaltante."

"Si parla anche che Jane potrebbe ricevere...ah il premio nobel."disse Thor.

"Immagino che siano molto occupate per non essere qui e perdersi tutto questo..."disse Hill che tossì "...testosterone..."

"Oh accidenti."disse Rhoders.

"Scusate."disse Hill correndo.

"Carina."disse Thor "Ma Jane è il massimo."

Poco dopo Steve,senza il giaccone,salì delle scale con Sam.

"Bella battaglia,peccato che me la sia persa."disse Sam.

"Se avessi saputo che dovevamo usare le armi ti avrei senz'altro chiamato."disse Steve.

"No,non è che mi dispiaccia davvero."disse Sam "Cerco solo di fare un po' il duro.

Sono felicissimo di seguire indizi fin'ora sterili sulle persone scomparse.

Vendicare è il tuo mondo."

I 2 salirono al piano superiore e osservarono tutta la sala da delle vetrate.

"E il tuo mondo...è folle."disse Sam.

"Modesto ma confortevole."disse Steve.

"Hai già trovato una casa a Brooklyn?"disse Sam.

"Non posso permettermi una casa a Brooklyn."disse Steve.  
"Beh,casa è casa."disse Sam.

Rhoders era in piedi a parlare con degli ospiti raccontandogli la barzelletta e tutti risero,lasciandolo soddisfatto.

Un anziano porgeva il bicchiere a Thor che aveva una confezione di metallo piccola,simile ad una goccia "Dai,fammene assaggiare un po'."

"Ah…,no,no,questo qui è stato invecchiato più di 1000 anni..."disse Thor dando il bicchiere a Steve"...in botti costruite con i relitti di una flotta.

Non è fatto per uomini normali."

"Nemmeno lo sbarco in Normandia biondino."disse un uomo anziano con baffi e capelli tirati all'indietro "Smettila di spaventarci.

Avanti."

Thor mise il liquido dentro il bicchiere dell'uomo.

Poco dopo il vecchietto veniva portato verso l'entrata da 2 uomini,mentre gli altri erano svenuti"Eccellente..."

La sala era quasi vuota.

Banner andò al bancone del bar,mentre Natasha versava del liquido rosso dentro un bicchiere.

Banner si tolse gli occhiali "Com'è finita una bella pupa come te in una topaia come questa?"

"Problemi con un tipo."disse lei.

"Avvicini gli uomini sbagliati,piccola."disse Banner.

"Non è così male."disse lei che gli diede un bicchiere con la stessa sostanza dentro "Ha un brutto carattere...ma in fondo è un pezzo di pane.

La verità è che in fondo non conosco nessuno come lui.

Tutti i miei amici sono combattenti.

E poi arriva questo tipo che trascorre la vita ad evitare battaglie perché sa che le vincerebbe."

"Sembra straordinario."disse Banner bevendo.

"Anche molto impacciato."disse Natasha e lui abbassò la testa "Cosa che alle donne piace.

Tu che dici?

Dovrei tirarmi indietro o lasciarmi andare?"

"Lasciati andare..."disse Banner "Lui ti ha fatto qualcosa di tanto grave?"

"Non mi ha fatto nulla."disse Natasha "Ma mai dire mai."

Lei andò via.

Steve si mise accanto a Banner.

"È bello."disse Steve.

"Cosa?"disse Banner "Cos'è bello?"

"Tu e Romanoff."disse Steve "No,non abbiamo...non era..."

"Tranquillo,non state infrangendo un regolamento."disse Steve "È solo che lei non è…la persona più aperta al mondo.

Ma con te sembra molto rilassata."

"No,Natasha non è...le piace flirtare."disse Banner.

"Io l'ho vista flirtare..."disse Steve prendendo una birra dietro al bancone "...da vicino.

Non era così."

Lui si avvicinò "Senti...in qualità di massimo esponente nell'aspettare troppo,ti dico...non farlo.

Vi meritate una ricompensa."

Steve andò via.

"Che volevi dire con da vicino?"disse Banner.

Poco dopo i Vendicatori e Hill erano ad un tavolo su dei divani e delle poltrone.

"È un trucco."disse Barton.

"No,no,è molto più di un trucco..."disse Thor dando una birra a Steve.

Clinti indicò il martello sul tavolo facendo la voce rauca "Chiunque di voi ne sarà degno,avrà il potere!

Ma per favore,è un trucco."

"Avanti,prego,accomodati."disse Thor.

"Davvero?"disse Barton alzandosi "Si."

"Non me la perdo."disse Rhoders.

"Clint hai avuto una settimana difficile,non infierire..."disse Tony.

"Tanto ho visto come si fa,no?"disse Clint che afferrò il martello e non lo mosse di un

millimetro "E ancora...non so come cavolo fai..."

"Visto?"disse Stark.

"Prego,Stark,è tutto tuo."disse Clint.

Stark si alzò dal divano "Non mi tiro mai indietro davanti ad una sfida onesta.

È fisica."

Tony si mise il laccio del martello intorno al polso e afferrò il manico "Beh,allora se lo sollevo io regnerò su Asgard?"

"Si,certo."disse Thor.

"Ripristinerò lo ius prime noctis."disse Stark,ma non riuscì a muovere il martello "Torno subito."

Tony prese la mano sinistra dell'armatura,compreso l'avambraccio e tentò di nuovo,ma senza risultati,anche quando i propulsori ai lati del polso si accesero.

Poco dopo anche Rhodersi si era alzato e aveva afferrato il martello con la mano destra della corazza,insieme a quella di Tony.

"Ma stai tirando?"disse Rhoders che aveva il fiatone.

"Sei nella mia squadra?"disse Tony.

"Datti da fare!"disse Rhoders "Tira!"

"Va bene,forza."disse Tony.

Poco dopo Banner afferrò il martello con tutta la sua forza,ma senza risultai.

Steve si alzò e andò al martello tirandosi su le maniche.

"Dai capitano..."disse Clint.

Steve tirò e una parte del martello si mosse leggermente,facendo si che Thor smettesse di sorridere,ma poi Steve lasciò andare.

"Niente."disse Thor ridendo.

"Allora?"disse Banner "Vedova?"

"Oh no,è una domanda a cui non serve risposta."disse Natasha.

Tony era in piedi con una birra in mano accanto a Clint e Rhoders.

"Stimo l'uomo che non volle essere re,ma è truccato."disse Tony.

"Mi ci gioco il culo."disse Clint.

"Steve ha detto una parolaccia."disse Hill indicandolo.

"L'hai detto a tutti?"disse Steve.

"C'è una scritta sul manico?"disse Tony "Un codice di sicurezza?

Chiunque abbia le impronte di Thor credo sia la traduzione letterale."

"Si...ehm...è una teoria molto interessante."disse Thor prendendo il martello,facendolo volare leggermente in aria e poi lo riprese "Nessuno di voi è degno."

Tutti risero.

In quel momento nella sala risuonò una voce inumana "Deeeeegno?"

Nella sala entrò un robot a brandelli,con un braccio spaccato,le gambe storte,piegato da un lato con il volto sciolto,con la parte superiore della testa spaccata.

Era composto da placche di robot diversi e con tutti gli ingranaggi interni scoperti,con fili che pendevano e lasciava del liquido oleoso dietro di se.

"No."disse il robot voltandosi e parlando con la voce di Ultron"Nessuno di voi è degno.

Siete degli assassini."

"Stark?"disse Steve alzandosi.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"disse Tony.

"Scusate ero nel sonno."disse Ultron "O ero nel sogno?"

"Riavvia ligionar."disse Tony cliccando su un piccolo schermo "C'è un virus in un armatura."

"Che rumore terribile."disse Ultron muovendo il braccio sinistro senza mano.

Ed ero aggrovigliato..."

Il robot si guardò addosso "...nei ...fili...

Ho dovuto ucciderlo.

Era in gamba."

"Hai ucciso qualcuno?"disse Steve.

"Avevo anche un altra opzione."disse Ultron barcollando in modo folle "Nel mondo reale dobbiamo fare scelte difficili."

"Chi ti ha mandato?"disse Thor.

Ultron fece uscire la voce di Stark "Vedo un'armatura a protezione di tutto il mondo."

"Ultron."disse Banner guardando Tony.

"In carne ed ossa."disse Ultron "Oh no,non ancora.

Non questa crisalide."

Thor strinse il martello,Hill si alzò con la pistola e Steve chiuse i pugni.

"Ma sono pronto."disse Ultron "Sono in missione."

"Quale missione?"disse la Vedova Nera.

"Pace per il nostro tempo."disse Ultron e nella sala volarono 2 armature.

Il capitano diede un calcio al lato del tavolo e una delle corazze gli andò addosso,scagliando via sia lui che l'oggetto.

Hill finì a terra e sparò con la pistola.

Thor diede una martellata ad una corazza,mandandola contro la parete opposta.

Tony e Rhoders si gettarono da una ringhiera e strusciarono sulle finestre,poi corsero via.

Una delle corazze volò addosso a Stark e lo gettò a terra,facendogli sfondare una libreria.

Rhoders puntò la pistola contro quello che era apparso per primo,ma la corazza fece uscire un raggio dal buco sul braccio e lo colpì al petto,facendolo volare sulle finestre che vennero sfondate e lui cadde su un ponte sopra l'hangar.

Thor spiccò un salto arrivando ad un livello superiore e diede un pugno ad una corazza scagliandola contro un tavolo di vetro che venne distrutto.

Occhio di Falco corse evitando i propulsori di una delle corazze e si gettò a terra,sotto un tavolo,strusciando a terra.

Banner e Natasha si gettarono dietro il bancone evitando i colpi di propulsori.

Banner si rimase sul bancone,lei lo afferrò e lo tirò dietro il bancone.

Lui gli atterrò sul seno.

"Scusa..."disse Banner.

"Non diventare verde."disse Natasha.

"No."disse Banner.

Una delle armature prese lo scettro ed iniziò a volare.

Natasha prese una pistola da sotto il bancone.

Tony prese un oggetto appuntito da un tavolo.

Una delle corazze lanciò raggi dai propulsori a mezz'aria.

Natasha iniziò a sparare e Steve saltò addosso alla corazza a mezz'aria iniziando a dargli pugni.

La corazza mise avanti le braccia e accese i propulsori andando all'indietro,andando contro una parete e conficcando Steve all'interno del muro.

L'armatura volò all'indietro trapassando una parete.

"VIENI!"urlò Natasha.

La corazza afferrò Steve,lo gettò sul bancone e poi lui cadde a terra.

Natasha e Banner corsero su una scala mentre una delle corazze tentava di colpirli con i propulsori.

Lei gli sparò diversi colpi alla gamba destra con il martello,spezzandola,poi provò a colpirgli la testa,ma la corazza si abbassò,lui la afferrò e la scagliò contro una ringhiera che si spezzò facendolo cadere di sotto.

"Stark!"disse Steve.

"Un secondo,ci penso io."disse Tony mentre la corazza provava ad afferrarlo.

Quella gettata da Thor si rialzò,anche se era spezzata in 2, e volò con i propulsori delle mani.

La corazza si alzò vicino Cho che era a terra,dietro un piano forte e allungò la mano destra verso di lei illuminando il propulsore.

Steve afferrò la mezza corazza e la scagliò via "THOR!"

Thor colpì il mezzo robot con il martello,spappolandolo a terra.

Clin prese lo scudo di Steve,mentre Tony era ancora sulla corazza volante.

"Ci sono!"disse Tony spingendo l'oggetto sempre più dentro il robot.

La corazza cadde sulle scale con lui.

Natasha sparò da dietro una colonna e il robot lanciò i raggi dai propulsori delle mani.

"Capitano!"disse Barton che tirò lo scudo.

Steve lo prese,spiccò un salto ruotando su se stesso e scagliò lo scudo spezzando in 2 la corazza che cadde a terra vicino a quella con il volto fuso.

"Molto teatrale."disse Ultron guardandosi intorno "Mi dispiace,avete buone intenzioni.

Ma non avete riflettuto.

Volete proteggere il mondo,ma non volete che cambi.

Come può salvarsi l'umanità se non le viene permesso di...evolvere?"

Ultron prese il robot tagliato e gli schiacciò la testa "Con questi?!"

Il robot mostruoso gettò a terra l'altro "Burattini.

Esiste una sola strada per la pace:l'estinzione degli Avengers."

Thor scagliò il martello che trapassò la corazza e il muro di legno dietro essa,staccandogli braccia e gambe,poi il martello tornò nella sua mano.

"Fili avevo ed or non più …"canticchiò Ultron prima di spegnersi.

Ultron usò la rete per proiettarsi altrove e accese le luci nel laboratorio di Strucker "...eppur non cado giù."

I Vendicatori erano nel laboratorio.

Tony osservava i resti della corazza deforme messi sul tavolo.

"Il nostro lavoro è compromesso."disse Banner "Ultron è fuggito,ha usando internet come un'uscita di sicurezza."

"Ultron..."disse Steve.

"È entrato ovunque."disse Natasha "File,sorveglianza...probabilmente sa più cose di noi che noi su noi stessi."

Natasha indossava una felpa grigia,maglietta nera scollata aderente,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"È nei vostri file e su internet."disse Rhoders camminando senza la giacca e mettendosi la mano sulla spalla destra "E se decidesse di accedere a qualcosa si più...stuzzicante?"

"Codici nucleari."disse Hill seduta su una sedia.

"Codici nucleari."disse Rhoders "Se non stiamo attenti finiamo come nel Terminator.

Dobbiamo fare un po' di telefonate.

Sempre se riusciamo a farle."

"Armi nucleari."disse Natasha "Ci vuole morti infatti."

"Non ha parlato di morte."disse Steve "Ha detto estinzione."

"Ha anche detto di aver ucciso qualcuno."disse Barton.

"Ma non c'era nessun altro nell'edificio."disse Hill.

Tony andò al centro del laboratorio "Si che c'era."

Tony proiettò l'immagine di J.A.R.V.I.S.

Banner rimase sconvolto e si avvicinò "Cosa…

È assurdo..."

"J.A.R.V.I.S. era la prima linea di difesa,avrebbe disattivato Ultron."disse Steve "Ha senso."

"No... Ultron poteva assimilare J.A.R.V.I.S."disse Banner "Questa...non è strategia, questa... è rabbia.

Prova emozioni umane."

Thor entrò furente in quel momento e aveva la corazza al completo,con in mantello e aveva la sua arma nella mano destra.

Aveva anche la corazza argentea sulle braccia formata da piccoli rombi.

Camminò furiosamente verso Stark ,lo prese alla gola e lo sollevò.

"Ehi!"disse Banner "Ehi!

Ehi!"

"Si sta spargendo."disse Barton.

"Usa le parole."disse Stark.

"Ho parole in abbondanza per descriverti,Stark."disse il dio.

"Thor."disse Steve "Il legionario?"

Thor posò Tony "Se ne sono perse le tracce a 100 miglia da qui,ma è diretto a nord.

E ha con se lo scettro.

Ora dobbiamo recuperarlo di nuovo."

"Il genio è uscito dalla lampada."disse Natasha "Lo scettro l'ha preso Ultron."

"Io non capisco."disse Cho guardando i resti del robot e voltandosi "Tu hai creato questo programma.

Perché vuole ucciderci?"

Stark rise.

Tony si voltò e rise,mentre Banner scuoteva la testa.

"Lo trovi divertente?"disse a Thor.

"No."disse Tony ridacchiando "Probabilmente non lo è.

È davvero terribile.

È davvero...terribile."

"Si poteva evitare se tu non avessi giocato con il fuoco."disse Thor.

"No...scusami...scusami..."disse Tony avvicinandosi "È divertente.

È incredibile che tu non capisca perché ci serve."

"Tony,forse questo non è il momento migliore …"disse Banner.

"Ah si?"disse Tony voltandosi "Davvero?

Ti metti pancia all'aria ogni volta che qualcuno prova a ringhiare?"  
"Solo quando creo un robot assassino."disse Banner.

"Non è vero!"disse Stark "Non l'abbiamo fatto,eravamo vicini ad un'interfaccia?"

Banner annuì.

"Beh,una cosa l'hai fatta."disse Steve con le braccia incrociate,avvicinandosi "E l'hai fatta proprio qui.

Gli Avengers dovevano essere diversi dallo S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Ricordate che ho portato un'arma nucleare in un portale?"disse Tony indicando l'alto con la mano destra.  
"No,no,quando mai."disse Rhoders.  
"Ho salvato New York?"disse Tony.

"Mai sentito?"disse Rhoders.

"Ricordate?"disse Tony "Un esercito di alieni ostili attraversò un buco nello spazio.

Erano a 100 metri da noi.

Siamo gli Avengers?

Possiamo bloccare trafficanti d'armi tutto il giorno,ma quello lassù...quello è il game over.

Come pensavate di sconfiggerlo?"

"Insieme."disse Steve.

"Perderemo."disse Tony avvicinandosi.

"Allora faremo anche quello insieme."disse Steve "Thor ha ragione.

Ultron ci invita ad uscire ed io vorrei trovarlo prima che sia pronto a riceverci.

Il mondo è grande,cominciamo a renderlo più piccolo."

La stessa notte 2 gemelli si trovavano nel paese accanto all'abbazia e si diressero verso una chiesa abbandonata e in parte distrutta,protetta da una recinzione.

I 2 entrarono e trovarono una figura coperta da un telo rosso,seduta sul trono al centro della stanza circolare,con arcate e colonne.

Il trono era su una base ottagonale a più livelli.

"Parla... e se sprecherai il nostro tempo …"disse Wanda,ma fu interrotta.

"Sapevate che questa chiesa è nel centro esatto della città?"disse Ultron "Lo vollero gli anziani in modo che Dio fosse vicino a tutti."

I 2 rimasero scossi dalla voce dell'essere e Wanda si avvicinò lentamente vedendo una mano di metallo.

"Mi piace la geometria della fede."disse Ultron "Ti chiedi perché non puoi guardare dentro la mia testa?"

"A volte è difficile."disse lei che aveva l'iride degli occhi con dentro l'energia rossa "Ma prima o poi tutti gli uomini rivelano se stessi."

Ultron si alzò e si tolse il velo dal capo.

I due rimasero spaventati nel vedere un robot alto 2 metri con degli spuntoni ai lati della testa che andavano in alto dietro e in basso davanti e gli occhi erano rossi.

Anche l'interno della bocca era rossa.

Il volto era privo di naso e con poche caratteristiche umane e piatto.

Il collo ricordava la muscolatura umana,il petto aveva una placca centrale che mostrava dei pettorali,più piccoli rispetto all'ampiezza del petto e il resto era un insieme di placche.

Da dentro il petto usciva luce rossa.

Le spalle avevano delle placche curve.

"Oh ne sono certo."disse Ultron e lei indietreggiò "Ma ti occorreva qualcosa in più di un uomo.

Per questo hai permesso a Stark di prendere lo scettro."

"Non lo immaginavo."disse Scarlet "Poi ho visto le paure di Stark.

Sapevo che l'avrebbe controllato e portato all'auto distruzione."disse Wanda.

"Tutti creano le cose che temono."disse Ultron camminando "Gli uomini di pace creano le macchine di guerra,gli invasori creano gli Avengers,le persone creano ...piccole persone … bambini!

Mi sfuggiva la parola.

Creati per eliminarli.

Per favorire... la fine."

"Per questo che sei venuto?"disse Wanda "Per eliminare gli Avengers?"

"Sono qui per salvare il mondo...ma anche...si."disse lui.

Ultron andò nel sotterraneo del castello del barone.

"Ce ne andremo subito."disse Ultron "Questo è un iniziò,ma ci occorre una cosa per cominciare il lavoro vero."

Wanda vide altri robot più piccoli che smontavano degli ingranaggi"Tutti questi sono …?"

"Me."disse Ultron che si sollevò mezz'aria tramite propulsori arancioni sulla schiena e sui polpacci e afferrò una catena tirandola "Io ho quello che gli Avengers non avranno mai:armonia.

Sono in contrasto,disuniti.

Stark li ha istigati l'uno contro l'altro e quando Wanda entrerà nelle loro teste …"

"Nessuno che li voglia uccidere."disse Pietro.

"Per renderli dei martiri?"disse Ultron volando verso di lui "Occorre pazienza.

Vedi il quadro completo."

"Io non vedo il quadro completo."disse Pietro "Vedo solo una piccola parte.

E la guardo e riguardo ogni giorno."

"Avete perso i genitori nei bombardamenti,ho visto il fascicolo."disse Ultron.

"Il fascicolo però non mostra tutto."disse lui.

"Pietro..."disse Wanda

"No...ti prego."disse Ultron."

"Avevamo 10 anni."disse Pietro "Siamo a cena tutti e 4.

La prima granata colpisce 2 piani sotto di noi, una voragine nel pavimento.

Enorme.

È tra noi e i nostri genitori.

L'intero palazzo comincia a crollare.

Io afferro lei,rotolo sotto al letto e arriva la seconda granata,ma...non esplode.

Resta...li nei detriti immobile ad un metro dalle nostre facce e sul lato della granata c'è scritta una parola."

"Stark."disse Wanda.

"Intrappolati per 2 giorni."disse Pietro.

"Ad ogni sforzo fatto per salvarci,ad ogni spostamento di mattoni pensavo...ecco adesso esploderà."disse Wanda "Aspettammo 2 giorni che Tony Stark ci uccidesse."

"Io so chi sono."disse Pietro.

"Mi chiedevo perché vi foste salvati dagli esperimenti di Strucker."disse Ultron "Ora non più.

Avremo giustizia.

Tu e io possiamo colpirli."

Ultron allungo la mano sinistra verso Wanda "Ma tu...li torturerai dall'interno."

All'alba del giorno dopo,nella torre, Tony era nel laboratorio.

L'ascensore si aprì e da esso uscirono Hill e Steve.

Lei aveva l'abito nero e lui una maglietta grigia a maniche corte,pantaloni e stivali del costume.

Arrivarono nella stanza distrutta la notte prima.

"In ogni parte del globo."disse Hill salendo le scale con lui"Laboratori di robotica,fabbriche di armi,di motori a reazione.

Resoconti di un uomo d'acciaio o uomini che entrano e saccheggiano i posti."

"Vittime?"disse Steve.

"Solo in caso di reazione."disse Hill "La maggior parte resta in stato confusionale vaneggiando su vecchi ricordi,grandi paure e qualcosa di troppo veloce da vedere."

"I Maximoff."disse Steve salendo una seconda rampa di scale "Ha senso sia andato da loro.

Hanno una persona in comune."

"Non più."disse Hill mostrando una foto di Strucker che era morto in cella e c'era la scritta pace con il sangue "Il siero della lunga vita non gli è servito questa volta."

Clint era al telefono "Negativo.

Si,signore."

"Barton?"disse Steve "Forse ho qualcosa."

"Devo chiudere."disse Clint.  
"Chi era?"disse Steve.  
"La mia ragazza."disse Clint.

Thor,che aveva di nuovo la corazza di pelle nere,senza mantello e senza armatura sulle braccia prese lo schermo rettangolare.  
"Un messaggio."disse Steve.

Thor mise lo schermo sul petto di Tony "Ultron ha ucciso Strucker."

Banner arrivò con indosso una maglietta nera e senza gli occhiali.

"E ha fatto un graffito sulla scena del crimine."disse Tony.

"È una cortina di fumo."disse Natasha seduta alla scrivania. "Perché un messaggio quando ci ha appena minacciati."

"Struker sapeva qualcosa che Ultron non voleva che scoprissimo."disse Steve con le braccia incrociate.

"Scommetto...si."disse Natasha controllando i file al computer "Ha cancellato le informazioni su Strucker."

"Non tutte."disse Tony.

Steve,Tony e Thor si misero a frugare dentro degli scatoloni estraendo dei fascicoli.

Barton controllò un fascicolo a distanza ,mentre Thor tirava via il coperchio.

"Laboratori conosciuti."disse Steve aprendo un'altra cassa "Strucker aveva molti amici."

"Queste persone sono orribili."disse Banner seduto a controllare una cartellina.  
"Aspetta."disse Tony allungando la mano "Lui lo conosco."

Banner gli passò la cartellina e Barton si avvicinò.

"Tempo fa operava dalla costa africana,armi al mercato nero."disse Tony e Steve lo guardò.

"Si fanno congressi,ok?"disse Tony "Ci sono persone,non gli ho venduto niente."

Thor prese una foto con sopra un uomo.

L'uomo aveva capelli neri,corti,rasati sui lati e dietro,aveva occhiali neri,barba,ma senza baffi,aveva delle linee tatuate dietro la testa da entrambi i lati,indossava un giaccone chiaro,senza maniche,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Le braccia avevano altri tatuaggi.

"Parlava di qualcosa di nuovo,di cambiare le carte in tavola,si sentiva molto Achab."disse Tony.

"Questo..."disse Thor indicando una parte della foto.

"Ah,è un tatuaggio,non credo che l'avesse..."disse Tony.

"Questi sono tatuaggi,questo è un marchio."disse Thor che indicò la parte dietro il collo

dell'uomo.

Banner si mise al computer a controllare il simbolo marchiato "Ah,si...è una parola in dialetto africano.

Ladro è il significato.

Inteso in modo dispregiativo."

"Quale dialetto?"disse Steve.

"Wakanada...Wa...Wakanda."disse Banner.

Stark e Steve si guadarono spaventati.

"Se lui avesse lasciato il Wakanda con qualche loro merce?"disse Tony.

"Tuo padre non aveva portato via tutto?"disse Steve.

"Non vi seguo."disse Banner avvicinandosi "Cosa esportano dal Wakanda?"

"Il metallo più duro del mondo."disse Stark e Steve guardò lo scudo.

"Dov'è questo tipo ora?"disse Steve.

In una zona desertica dove il mare si era ritirato c'erano delle navi abbandonate.

All'interno era pieno di gente di colore che sollevava delle travi e c'erano delle casse che venivano sollevate tramite una rete.

L'uomo della foto era dentro una stanza sopraelevata con delle vetrate,guardava di sotto e aveva una trasmittente nell'orecchio.

"Non dirmi che i tuoi ti hanno imbrogliato,mando 6 missili a guida infrarossa a corto raggio e ricevo una nave piena di ricambi arrugginiti inutili!"disse l'uomo camminando su e giù.

Nella stanza c'erano delle scrivanie dei video e delle bombole.

"Adesso sistemi la cosa o il prossimo missile che mando arriverà molto velocemente."disse l'uomo"Bene,ministro.

Ci siamo capiti?"

In quel momento si spensero tutte le luci e gli uomini accesero le torce.

L'uomo prese la pistola e si avvicinò alla porta,poi sparò,ma Pietro corse a super velocità e gli afferrò la pistola,la scaricò,la smontò e mise i proiettili in fila sulla scrivania.

Indossava una maglietta nera,con le maniche grigie sulla parte interna e bianche sulla parte esterna.

I 2 colori erano separati da una linea verticale nera.

Wanda entrò poco dopo e aveva i capelli legati dietro al testa con una coda di cavallo.

Indossava una giaccone nero e un lungo vestito rosso con delle righe nere.

"Oh si,i potenziati."disse l'uomo "Gli eccezionali pupilli di Strucker."

L'uomo si sedette e prese una ciotola "Una caramella?"

Pietro incrociò le braccia.

"Mi è dispiaciuto quando ho saputo di Strucker."disse l'uomo poggiano la ciotola "Ma lui era a conoscenza del mondo che stava aiutando a creare.

La vita umana,un mercato in decrescita."

I 2 si guardarono.

"Non lo sapevate?"disse lui "Questa è la prima volta che minacciate qualcuno?

Ho paura di non aver paura."

"Tutti quanti hanno paura di qualcosa."disse Wanda avvicinandosi.

"Conoscete le seppie?"disse l'uomo indicandola "Pesci di profondità.

Emettono luci intermittenti.

Per ipnotizzare la presa e poi...la mangiano.

Ho visto il documentario,terrificante."

Pietro si mosse a super velocità e prese una caramella.

"Se farete qualche giochetto con il mio cervello e mi farete vedere una seppia gigante,saprò che non siete qui per affari e saprò che siete dei sottoposti."disse l'uomo che si alzò "Io tratto solo con uomini di potere."

Ultron apparve volando davanti al vetro,lo sfondò e gettò l'uomo a terra fuori dalla stanza.

"Non ci sono uomini al potere."disse Ultron chinandosi in avanti,stando sopra di lui "Parliamo d'affari?"

Un uomo di colore aprì delle porte blindate con dietro dei barili arrugginiti,la base si abbassò e apparve un altra stanza dove c'erano una serie di cilindri con le estremità di metallo con dentro una sostanza solida allungata,grigia con punti azzurri e c'erano dei video sulla parte sinistra.

L'uomo prese un cilindro.

"Su questa pietra edificherò la mia chiesa."disse Ultron prendendo il cilindro "Vibranio."

"Sai,l'ho avuto ad un prezzo salatissimo."disse l'uomo toccandosi la cicatrice dietro il colo "Vale miliardi."

Ultron rise e chiuse gli occhi accedendo ad internet "Abbiamo rimediato."

L'uomo di colore controllò un messaggio sul cellulare.

"È tutto nei conti dei tuoi prestanomi,la finanza è strana."disse Ultron.

L'uomo guardò il cellulare e rise.

"Io dico sempre tieniti gli amici e i nemici ricchi e aspetta di scoprire chi è chi?"disse Ultron.

I 2 lo guardarono.

"Stark."disse l'uomo terrorizzato.

"Cosa?"disse Ultron.

"Tony Stark lo diceva sempre."disse l'uomo "A me.

Sei uno dei suoi?"

"Cosa?"disse Ultron gli afferrò il braccio "MA NO!"

L'uomo di colore prese la pistola,ma Wanda fece uscire i filamenti rossi dalla mano destra che entrarono nella mano dell'uomo e gli fecero lasciare la pistola.

"Affatto."disse Ultron "Mi credi un burattino di Stark?

Uno dei suoi uomini futili?

Guardami.

TI SEMBRO IRON MAN?

STARK È MORTO!"

Ultron gli tagliò l'avambraccio con il taglio della mano sinistra,illuminandola di energia rossa.

"Mi dispiace...mi scusi...vedrai,non è niente,mi dispiace..."disse Ultron e le placche sulle guance si aprirono "È solo che non capisco..."

L'interno della bocca di Ultron si illuminò "NON PARAGONARMI A STARK!"

Ultron gli diede un calcio gettandolo fuori dalla stanza e facendolo rotolare dalle scale.

"LUI È UNA SPINA NEL FIANCO!"urlò Ultron "STARK È UNA MALATTIA!"

In quel momento arrivarono Iron Man,Thor e Capitan America dalla parte opposta del ponte di metallo dietro Ultron.

Iron Man aveva la corazza.

Thor aveva la corazza da guerra,il mantello rosso,l'arma in mano,ma non aveva la corazza sulle braccia.

Capitan America aveva il costume al completo e lo scudo.

"Ah,figlio mio...vuoi rompere il nostro legame."disse Stark.

"Se proprio devo."disse Ultron.

Natahsa era in uno dei corridoi con il costume nero e Clint su un corridoio superiore con arco,faretra e costume,ma senza il cappotto sopra.

"Nessuno romperà niente."disse Thor

"Non c'è frittata se non rompi le uova."disse Ultron

"Mi ha tolto le parole di bocca."disse Stark.

"Ah,molto spiritoso,signor Stark."disse Pietro"Si sente a casa qui?

Come ai vecchi tempi."

"Non ero un trafficante."disse Iron Man.

"Siete in tempo per ripensarci."disse Capitan America.

"Oh,lo faremo."disse Wanda.

"So che avete sofferto ..."disse Capitan America.

Ultron rise "Ah...Capitan America!

L'uomo giusto del Signore che finge di poter vivere senza guerra.

Purtroppo non posso fisicamente vomitare,ma..."

"Se credi nella pace,allora manteniamola."disse Thor.

"Credo che tu stia confondendo pace con calma."disse Ultron.

"A che serve il vibranio?"disse Iron Man.

"Sono contento che me l'abbia chiesto chiesto."disse il robot "Coglierò l'occasione per spiegare il mio piano malvagio."

Ultron chiuse la mano sinistra accendendo delle luci azzurre sul polso e la corazza di Iron Man fu tirata in avanti,poi il robot allungò la mano verso Iron Man e lanciò un raggio rosso,mentre altre 2 corazze apparvero davanti a Capitan America e Thor.

Iron Man andò a sbattere contro una parete,poi accese i propulsori e gli volò contro.

Iron Man e Ultron volarono l'uno contro l'altro e si afferrarono a mezz'aria,Ultron lo spinse verso una parete e con il dorso della mano gli tirò addosso una cassa di metallo,ma Iron Man colpì l'oggetto.

Ultron lo afferrò alla gola con la mano sinistra, e lo colpì con i raggi con la mano destra,mandandolo contro la parte alta della stanza sopraelevata facendo scoppiare tutti i vetri,poi Iron Man evitò un altro raggio.

Capitan America,parò un colpo sinistro con l'avambraccio destro,ma venne afferrato alla gola dalla mano destra e fu spinto contro una ringhiera,mentre Thor gettò a terra l'altro robot.

Pietro corse a super felicità e diede un spinta a Thor,alla schiena,ma lo fece appena barcollare.

Steve diede un colpo con lo scudo al braccio destro del robot,lo colpì alla testa con l'arma,ruotò su se stesso e gli diede un calcio,mandandolo a terra,po corse verso Wanda che allungò le mani in avanti e produsse un'onda d'urto rossa dalle mani scagliandolo via.

L'uomo senza un braccio barcollò e si appoggiò ad un veicolo,mentre l'altro era vicino.

"Sparategli."disse l'uomo.

"A chi?"disse l'altro.

"A TUTTI!"urlò l'uomo.

Natasha vide degli uomini che si facevano strada in 2 livelli diversi,ne afferrò uno gettandolo contro una parete,diede un pugno al secondo,gli mise il braccio sinistro intorno al collo da dietro,mise il piede sinistro sulla parete e diede un calcio al volto del primo con la gamba destra,ruotando,poi si chinò e fece cadere l'uomo a terra.

Occhio di Falco iniziò a scoccare le frecce colpendo vari uomini.

Ultron diede un colpo al volto di Iron Man che volò via,lanciando raggi dalle mani,evitò un raggio di Ultron e gli volò contro.

Steve diede un destro al robot e parò il colpo con lo scudo.

Thor diede un colpo al mento dell'altro robot con la parte centrale del martello,lo afferrò alla gola e saltò in aria.

Capitan America lanciò lo scudo contro l'altro androide.

Pietro corse a super velocità e vide ogni cosa al rallentatore,evitò lo scudo di Steve e gli diede un destro al mento,dal basso verso l'alto,facendolo cadere.

Thor scagliò il martello verso Pietro che lo vide al rallentatore,lo afferrò e venne trascinato via,cadendo dal corridoio e finendo nella parte più bassa della nave.

Iron Man volò contro Ultron,i 2 ruotarono a mezz'aria,andarono contro un ringhiera,il robot lo scagliò via e poi volò fuori inseguito dall'altro.

Uno dei robot aveva lo scudo di Steve e spiccò un salto cercando di colpirlo con entrambe le braccia,usando l'arma,ma Steve afferrò lo scudo con la mano destra,spiccò un salto andando a destra del robot,che tenne lo scudo con la mano destra,lui gli andò alle spalle e gli mise lo scudo sulla gola,bloccandogli la testa che fu distrutta dal martello di Thor.

Steve spiccò un saltò uscendo dal ponte e scagliò lo scudo contro 3 uomini su un corridoio.

Lo scudo rimbalzò dalla testa di uno a quella degli altri e poi tornò indietro.

Pietro si rialzò,ma Steve lo colpì al volto con la parte frontale dello scudo e lo mandò contro delle casse "Sta giù,ragazzo."

La voce di Ultron parlò da dentro uno dei robot accanto a Wanda "È il momento per i giochi di mente."

Banner cliccò un pulsante del pannello di controllo sulla parete del mezzo.

"Ragazzi,è un codice verde?"disse Banner,ma udì solo brusii,così aprì la rampa.

Il jet era tra la vegetazione.

Thor camminava per i corridoi della nave,quando Wanda si mise davanti a lui,mise le dita in avanti,illuminandole di energia rossa e mandò i filamenti nella sua testa.

Subito dopo la ragazza scomparve e Thor,un po' stordito fece qualche passo indietro.

"Thor,lo stato?"disse Steve.

"Lei ha tentato di manipolare la mia mente."disse il dio gettando a terra un uomo"Fa molta attenzione.

Dubito che un mortale la tenga a bada,ma io sono potente."

Thor cominciò ad avere delle allucinazioni:si ritrovò in un posto simile ad un tempio di mattoni o una cattedrale.

Intorno a lui c'erano persone vestite in abiti antichi,c'erano delle braci accese e la zona era illuminata dalle candele.

Steve diede un colpo di scudo al volto di un uomo,gli afferrò la schiena con la mano destra e lo scagliò via.

Pietro lo afferrò e super velocità e lo scagliò contro delle scale,poi Wanda mise i filamenti nella sua testa.

Poco dopo Wanda faceva entrare i filamenti nella mente di Natasha.

Uno dei 2 robot rimasti chiuse la porta blindata della camera del vibranio "Le cose si mettono molto bene."

Clint scoccò delle frecce,poi ne scoccò una che aveva una punta lampeggiante,la mandò al centro del ponte ed essa produsse un'onda d'urto sonica.

Wanda gli arrivò alle spalle,ma lui le mise sulla fronte una freccia che aveva una punta che si era aperta e le diede scariche elettriche.

"Qualcuno me l'ha già fatto."disse Clint "Non era divertente."

Pietro lo scagliò via,facendogli sfondare una vetrata,tolse la freccia dalla testa della sorella,la prese in braccio e corse via.

"Si,corri,corri..."disse Clint.

Steve camminò barcollando e gettò a terra il casco.

"Chiunque sia ancora in piedi dobbiamo muoverci."disse Clint alla trasmittente "Ragazzi?"

Natasha scese una scala e improvvisamente si trovò dentro una villa dove c'erano delle ragazze con costume nero che facevano delle prove di ballo.

"Da capo."disse l'uomo anziano sulla poltrona.

Una donna con i capelli bianchi,legati,magra,con il cappotto lungo si avvicinò a Natasha.

"Non sopravvivranno."disse Natasha guardando delle bambine in ginocchio a terra con la divisa scolastica addosso.

"Solo quelle fragili."disse la donna "Tu sei molto forte.

Festeggeremo dopo la cerimonia."

"E se io fallissi?"disse Natasha che vide se stessa ragazza,con la divisa scolastica,i capelli lunghi e una pistola in mano,mentre sparava ad un bersaglio dipinto,passando la pistola da una mano all'altra in continuazione.

Poco dopo al posto del bersaglio c'era un uomo con un sacco sulla testa,con le mani legate dietro la schiena,che indossava un giaccone nero,maglietta bianca e pantaloni neri.

"Tu non fallisci mai."disse la donna.

La giovane Natasha sparò senza esitazione.

Steve si ritrovò in un enorme salone con delle persone che festeggiavano la fine della seconda guerra mondiale.

Indossava la divisa da capitano militare e si avviò tra i tavoli.

Dietro di lui apparve Peggy che aveva un lungo vestito azzurro "Pronto per il nostro ballo?"

Thor si fece strada nella sala dove vide una strana figura incappucciata con un abito del tutto nero.

Poco dopo vide Heimdall.

Heimdall non aveva l'elmo,era un dio di colore,con barba e baffi corti,gli occhi erano di un bianco innaturale e senza iride e pupilla,indossava una corazza che copriva la parte alta del petto e le spalle,poi c'era un vestito di tessuto marrone antico,con dei bracciali di metallo a coprire gli avambracci,un gonnellino e degli stivali fatti dello stesso metallo.

Il dio era tra 2 donne che ballavano e posò il bicchiere di metallo.

"È LUI...È IL PRIMO FIGLIO DI ODINO?"disse Heimdal avvicinandosi.

"Heimdall,i tuoi occhi..."disse Thor e l'altro gli mise le mani sulle spalle,poi gli toccò i lati del viso.

"Oh...loro vedono ogni cosa."disse il dio "Vedono te che ci conduci da Hel."

Dietro di loro c'erano 3 figure.

Uno aveva un cappuccio e un mantello nero,una maschera che copriva volto,naso e lati del viso e una corazza medievale addosso,quello accanto aveva una maschera nera da uccello,con le piume sulla parte posteriore,mantello lungo,il petto, le braccia e la pancia erano scoperte e aveva un gonnellino nero,poi le gambe e i piedi erano scoperti,il terzo aveva una maschera da scheletro di metallo,cappuccio e abito nero.

"SVEGLIA!"urlò Heimdall che lo afferrò alla gola.

"La guerra è finita Steve,possiamo tornare a casa."disse Peggy "Immaginalo."

Steve si voltò e la sala era vuota.

"Posso ancora salvarti!"urlò Thor.

"Siamo tutti morti."disse Heimdall "Non lo vedi?"

Thor si allontanò l'amico di dosso si guardò le braccia vedendo scariche elettriche che uscivano dalla sua pelle.

"Sei un distruttore,figlio di Odino."disse Heimdall.

Improvvisamente un fulmine si formò sul suo braccio destro e colpì una delle persone sul posto che divenne polvere.

"Guarda dove conduce il tuo potere."disse Heimdall.

Le scariche elettriche uscirono dal corpi di Thor che vide una sfera ovale rompersi e liberare una pietra gialla che emanava onde energetiche gialle,poi vide tale pietra accanto ad una rossa,una blu e una viola.

Vide un volto rosso che apriva gli occhi azzurri,che avevano cerchi bionici dentro.

Nei ricordi Natasha venne afferrata alle spalle da un uomo durante l'addestramento alla villa e non riuscì a liberarsi.

"Mal fatto."disse la donna "Fingere di fallire.

La cerimonia è necessaria.

Per prendere il tuo posto nel mondo."

"Io non ho un posto nel mondo."disse lei.

"Esatto."disse la donna.

Poco dopo venne portata in un sotterraneo su un lettino a ruote.

Ai lati c'erano 2 bambine senza bocca.

Wanda era seduta su un barile arrugginito,accanto ai resti di un mezzo fuori dalla nave ,assistita dal fratello.

"Che posso fare?"disse lui.

"Fa male."disse lei.

"Li uccido."disse Pietro "Torno subito."

"No."disse lei "Sto bene.

Voglio...voglio portare a termine il piano.

Voglio quello grosso."

Iron Man afferrò Ultron che lo colpì con i raggi delle mani,allontanandolo ,poi Iron Man fece uscire un missile dalla schiena e lo colpì,Ultron emise un'onda d'urto d'energia da una mano,lui la evitò e lo colpì ancora,mandandolo a sbattere contro lo scafo di una nave.

Ultron aveva la parte destra della testa rotta.

Iron Man gli atterrò davanti allungando la mano sinistra verso Ultron.

"Il vibranio se ne sta andando."disse Ultron.

Iron Man chiuse la mano destra e dall'avambraccio uscì un piccolo missile "E tu invece resti qui."

"Certo che no,io sono già li."disse Ultron "Non afferri?

Allora dovrai afferrare il dottor Banner."

Iron Man lo distrusse con il missile e volò via.

Hulk si era trasformato e atterrò fuori da una città,grugnendo,poi spiccò un salto enorme.

"Notizie o immagini,parola chiave Hulk."disse Tony che vide dei piccoli schermi che mostravano l'accaduto "Natasha servirebbe una ninna nanna."

Clint era accucciato su una scala e aveva messo le mani sul visto di Natasha "Te la puoi dimenticare.

Per un bel po'."

Clint mise il braccio sinistro di Natasha intorno al suo collo "La squadra è fuori uso.

Non hai rinforzi qui."

Steve era a terra e Thor in ginocchio.

In orbita c'era un satellite rettangolare grigio con due protuberanze laterali,rettangolari azzurre.

La parte frontale del mezzo si aprì e dentro c'erano 4 placche allungate rosse,2 sopra e 2 sotto e al centro c'era un cilindro rosso.

Da dietro si accese un propulsore azzurro e le 4 placche si avvicinarono alla Terra.

Un mezzo blindato,pieno di poliziotti con fucili automatici,si dirigeva verso il centro della città quando videro un'auto che veniva scagliata contro un palazzo,poi videro Hulk che gettava via un altro veicolo.

Hulk si scagliò contro il mezzo e strappò via il tettuccio,mettendo la mano dentro.

Le 4 placche iniziarono a staccare tutte le parti rosse e rimasero soltanto le colonne di metallo.

Dei poliziotti,in strada,aprirono il fuoco sulla schiena di Hulk che infuriato urlò,si gettò a terra,colpendo con un piede il cofano di una macchina e diede un calciò al furgone della polizia e per poco non li schiacciò.

Hulk vide un uomo a terra e urlò a squarcia gola andandogli contro,poi i pilastri caddero dal cielo e gli diedero una forte scarica elettrica e formarono una gabbia di metallo con il tetto a punta.

Il terreno cominciò a tremare e la gabbia a deformarsi per i colpi.

Le urla del gigante verde risuonarono per tutta la città fino a quando la gabbia non sprofondò sotto terra.

Ci fu un istante di silenzio in cui i poliziotti si avvicinarono e poi il mostro sbucò dal terreno urlando.

Afferrò un'auto,con dentro una donna urlante e colpì il mezzo con le braccia dimenandosi con furia cieca.

Gli uomini gli spararono alla schiena,l'essere si voltò e lo colpirono al volto senza fargli nulla.

In quel momento atterrò una corazza immensa dentro cui era quella di Iron Man.

I colori erano sempre giallo e rosso,ma era una corazza alta 6 metri,massiccia,con la testa a cupola delle placche rettangolari sulla parte esterna degli avambracci.

"Signori,per favore,state indietro."disse Tony e la donna uscì dall'auto distrutta,mentre Hulk ringhiava "Mi ascolti?

Quella streghetta sta manipolando la tua mente.

Sei più forte di lei,sei più intelligente.

Sei Bruce Banner."

Hulk urlò.

"Giusto non menzioniamo il gracile Banner."disse Tony.

Hulk scagliò un'auto che fu afferrata dalla corazza immensa,ma il gigante diede una spallata all'avversario facendolo cadere a terra.

Iron Man si alzò,spiccò il volo e afferrò la testa di Hulk,poi,mentre volava,fece strusciare l'avversario sul cemento,Hulk gli diede un calcio fra le gambe e lo fece volare a terra di schiena,poi Hulk corse contro di lui,spiccò un salto e lui lo colpì all'avambraccio destro scagliandolo via e lo colpì al petto con il propulsore destro,facendogli sfondare lo spigolo di un palazzo e mandandolo contro un camion.

La corazza atterrò sul posto e Hulk lo colpì alla schiena con una spranga di metallo gialla scagliandolo contro un palazzo,spiccò un salto e atterrò sula sua schiena trafiggendogli il braccio con la spranga.

"Alle spalle."disse Tony "Colpo del cazzo,Banner."

L'essere iniziò a colpirlo alla schiena ,Iron Man ruotò il braccio colpito e rispose con un colpo che mandò il nemico a decine di metri di distanza facendogli sfondare diverse bancarelle di un mercatino.

"Veronica,dammi una mano."disse Tony mentre il braccio si staccava.

Dei pezzi uscirono da altre placche sospese e riformarono il braccio perduto.

Hulk corse urlando e travolgendo le bancarelle,così la corazza allungò la mano destra e lanciò dei raggi gialli dalla mano destra.

Hulk riuscì ad avanzare e corse,poi sferrò un destro e la corazza sferrò un sinistro.

I pugni si incontrarono e provocarono un'onda d'urto enorme che fece sobbalzare le auto e fece esplodere tutti i vetri.

Hulk gli saltò addosso,lui lo afferrò con la mano destra,lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra,facendo un buco.

L'essere si dimenò urlando e l'armatura cominciò a colpirlo al volto molto velocemente allungando il gomito in avanti a scatti.

Hulk riuscì ad afferrare la mano,ma dal polso uscì una placca circolare gialla che si legò al braccio del gigante che si dimenava per fuggire.

Iron Man spiccò il volo "Va bene,amico,ti porto fuori città."

Hulk gli diede un pugno al volto ed iniziò a colpirlo.

"Non di la,non di la."disse Tony.

I 2 strusciarono sui lati di un grattacielo,sfondando le vetrate,andarono in una zona dove c'erano 3 palazzi,uno davanti e 2 sui lati,trapassarono un ponte fra uno degli edifici e si separarono.

La corazza enorme finì dentro uno dei palazzi e Hulk strusciò contro una parete aggrappandosi e poi saltando addosso alla corazza a terra,dandogli un destro al volto e schiacciandogli la spalla destra con il piede sinistro,poi lo colpì con entrambe le braccia,la corazza gli afferrò il collo con la mano sinistra,usò i propulsori sulla schiena per alzarsi e lo spinse contro un muro che venne danneggiato.

"Avanti Bruce,anche tu collabora."disse l'altro che allungò il braccio destro verso di lui e Hulk colpì il braccio con il suo avambraccio sinistro dall'intero,poi lo afferrò.

Dal polso uscì un gas che gli arrivò sul volto facendolo urlare.

Un ascensore si aprì e la gente vide il combattimento,iniziando a pigiare sui pulsanti,mentre Hulk parava un destro con la sua mano.

Hulk usò i piedi per allontanare la corazza e la mandò contro un vetro e contro l'ascensore che cadde di sotto.

La corazza afferrò il cavo dell'ascensore,gettandosi di sotto e usò la mano sinistra per tenersi in volo.

"Tutti fuori!"disse Iron Man e tutti scesero.

Hulk si gettò su di lui,ma la corazza gli diede un calcio alla pancia mandando l'altro a terra facendogli rompere delle scale alla base dei palazzi.

Iron Man usò il cavo dell'ascensore e lo tirò contro il nemico "TUTTI GIÙ!"

Hulk venne schiacciato dall'ascensore,poi si alzò e la corazza gli volò addosso dandogli un destro al volto e facendolo girare su se stesso.

Hulk alzò la testa e sputò un dente.

"Scusa."disse la corazza.

La corazza sfondò un muro e andò contro un grattacielo,sfondando i vetri,Hulk gli saltò addosso e Iron Man usò i propulsori per andare verso l'altro strusciando sul palazzo,mentre Hulk urlava e colpiva,poi lui lo afferrò lo gettò dentro il palazzo,poi Hulk iniziò a sfondare i piani per seguirlo e gli afferrò il piede sinistro mentre volava,gli si mise sulla schiena facendolo strusciare sul palazzo e gli strappò i 6 reattori azzurri circolari sulla schiena.

"Rapporto danni?"disse Tony e le immagini andarono e vennero "Tutto molto chiaro.

FA QUALCOSA!"

Una placca rossa attraversò l'atmosfera.

Hulk era sul petto della corazza che volava stando con la schiena verso terra,mentre l'essere la prendeva a pugni,poi diede un colpo al pezzo di corazza appena arrivato.

La corazza si voltò,facendolo cadere e lo afferrò per una gamba.

Hulk gli diede una testata,poi Iron Man vide un'enorme grattacielo in costruzione.

"Posso comprare questo edificio?"disse Tony che gettò Hulk sul tetto del palazzo,fece uscire dei missili dai fianchi e gli volò addosso afferrandolo.

I 2 trapassarono tutti i piani dell'edificio,mentre i missili lo facevano esplodere.

La struttura crollò su di loro.

Un camion di militari arrivò sul posto

Hulk emerse dalle macerie urlando,ma poi si fermò e diminuì leggermente le sue dimensioni.

Guardandosi intorno si accorse della distruzione che aveva generato,poi la corazza lo colpì alla tempia destra facendolo svenire.

La notte seguente il gruppo era nel jet che volava fra le nubi.

Banner era seduto a terra,con un asciugamano addosso.

Steve era seduto su una sedia e Thor era in piedi.

Natasha e Clint erano ai posti di comando.

La voce di Hill si sentì dentro il mezzo "I notiziari parlano solo di voi.

Nessun altro.

Non c'è stata richiesta ufficiale per l'arresto di Banner...ma è nell'aria."

"La fondazione Stark?"disse Tony.

"È già sul luogo."disse Hill "Come stanno i ragazzi?"

"Stanno...siamo un po' giù."disse Tony "Ma ci riprenderemo."

"Per ora direi...rimanete nell'ombra e state alla larga dai centri abitati."disse Hill.

"Scappate e nascondetevi?"disse Tony seduto su una sedia.

"Fin quando non troviamo Ultron non ho granché da potervi offrite."disse Hill.

"Nemmeno noi."disse Tony che andò da Barton "Ehi,vuoi il cambio?"

"No,sto bene."disse Barton "Se vuoi farti un riposino è il momento giusto,mancano diverse ore."

"Diverse ore per dove?"disse Tony.

"Una casa sicura."disse Barton.

All'alba il mezzo atterrò vicino ad un bosco,dove vi era una zona con solo prato e una villa a 2 piani,con accanto altre costruzioni più piccole ad un solo piano.

I Vendicatori seguirono Barton che aiutava Natasha a camminare.

Steve aveva il costume tranne la maschera e lo scudo dietro sulla schiena.

Banner indossava una maglietta bianca,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Cos'è questo posto?"disse Thor salendo le scale del portico.

"Una casa sicura."disse Tony che indossava una maglietta aderente di gomma nera,con linee rosse,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere e aveva un taglio verticale sullo zigomo sinistro.

"Speriamo."disse Barton che aprì la porta e tutti entrarono andando in salotto.

"Tesoro?"disse Barton "Sono io."

Una donna incinta arrivo da loro.

Aveva i capelli marroni lunghi.

Indossava una maglietta chiara con linee orizzontali marroni,con rombi ad intervalli regolari e una gonna azzurra.

Nella mano sinistra aveva disegni e pennelli.

"Ciao."disse Barton "Amici.

Scusa,non ti ho avvertita."

"Ciao."disse lei baciandolo.

"Sarà un agente speciale."disse Tony.

"Signori...lei è Lory."disse Clint.

"Conosco tutti i vostri nomi."disse lei.

Tony salutò con la mano destra.

"Oh eccoli..."disse Clint e in quel momento entrarono un bambino e una bambina più piccola.

La bambina aveva capelli castani divisi in 2 tracce lunghe,giubetto giallo,maglietta rosa e jeans,mentre quello più grande capelli marroni ad elmetto,camicia rossa a quadretti bianchi,maglietta gialla e jeans blu.

"Papà!"disse la bambina abbracciandolo.

"Ciao tesero!"disse Clint e abbracciò l'altro "Campione!

Come state eh?"

Steve guardò Tony.

"Loro...sono agenti più piccoli."disse Tony.

"Hai portato zia Nat?"disse la bambina che fu rimessa a terra.

"Perché non l'abbracci e lo scopri da sola?"disse Natasha che abbracciò la bambina e la prese in braccio.

"Scusate per l'intrusione."disse Steve.

"Avremmo avvisato,ma eravamo occupati a non avere idea della vostra esistenza."disse Tony.

"Si,Fury pianificò tutto quando mi sono unito a voi."disse Barton "Non è nei file dello S.H.I.E.L.D.,vorrei che rimanesse segreto.

Sarà un buon posto per rimanere nell'ombra."

Thor schiacciò per sbaglio un modellino giocattolo che rappresentava una casa e Steve lo guardò.

"Mi sei mancata."disse Nat andando a vedere la pancia della donna "Come sta la piccola Natasha?"

"In realtà è Donny."disse Lory.

Natasha si avvicinò alla pancia "Oh...traditore."

Thor spinse via i pezzi con il piede.

La bambina andò vicino a Thor che pensò ai flashback che aveva avuto,poi fu distratto dai toast che uscivano dal tostapane e si diresse verso l'entrata della casa,seguito da Steve.

"Thor?"disse Steve uscendo.

"Ho visto una cosa in quel sogno."disse Thor nel prato "Mi servono risposte.

Non le troverò qui."

Thor fece roteare il martello,mandò il braccio verso l'alto e volò via smuovendo molta povere.

Steve stava per rientrare,ma sentì la voce di Peggy "Possiamo tornare a casa."

Capitan America tornò indietro e andò verso il fienile.

Poco dopo Clint indossava una maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Visto,ti sei preoccupata per niente."disse Clint mentre la moglie sollevava la maglietta e toccava il fianco destro "Non si sente nemmeno la differenza."

"Se restano a dormire qualcuno dovrà dividere la camera."disse Lory.

Clint rise "Figurati se li convinci.

Si?"

"Che ne dici di Nat e il dottor Banner?"disse Lory "Da quanto tempo va avanti?"

"Che cosa?"disse Barton nello stanzino.

"Quanto sei ingenuo."disse Lory ridendo.

"Nat e Banner?"disse Clint.

"Te lo spiegherò quando sarai più grande, Occhio di Falco."disse Lory.

"Ah,d'accordo."disse Clint mettendosi la camicia a righe.

"È grave vero?"disse Lory "Nat sembra veramente scossa."

"Ultron ha degli alleati."disse Clint "Sono dei ragazzi,bulletti in realtà.

Ma sono parecchio pericolosi e Nat ha preso un bel colpo.

Bisognerà che imparino le buone maniere."

"Glie le insegnerai tu?"disse lei seguendolo alla finestra "Sai che appoggiò il tuo lavoro con gli Avengers.

Ne vado molto fiera."

Lui si sedette ad una sedia vicino alla finestra da cui si vedeva Steve con indosso una maglietta azzurra a mezze maniche e i pantaloni e gli stivali del costume,mentre Tony gli andava incontro.

"Ma vedo questi tipi..."disse lei mettendogli una mano sulla spalla "...questi...dei…

E..."

"Pensi che non abbiano bisogno di me."disse Clint.

"Invece si."disse lei "E mi spaventa molto.

Sono confusa."

"Già."disse Clint "Sono la mia confusione."

"Devo essere sicura che questa squadra sia veramente una squadra."disse Lory "E che ti guardi le spalle."

Clint si alzò e la abbracciò.

"Le cose stanno cambiando per noi e,nel giro di pochi mesi,tu e io saremo in minoranza."disse Lory"Ti prego,sii sicuro."

"Si,signora."disse Clint che la baciò.

Lei gli toccò il fianco "Io la sento la differenza."

Seoul.

Korea.

Il cielo era blu scuro e vicino ad una città,c'era un laboratorio a più piani vicino all'acqua.

La dottoressa Cho camminava con altri 2 colleghi orientali che indossavano dei camici.

Lei aveva i capelli legati e un giubbotto nero con sotto il camice e camminando se lo tolse.

Cliccò su un pulsante, 2 porte si aprirono facendola entrare in una stanza con luce blu dove c'erano delle scrivanie.

"Grida e l'intero staff morirà."disse Ultron "Potevo ucciderti,Eleonor,la sera ci siamo conosciuti,ma non l'ho fatto."

"Vorresti che ti ringraziassi?"disse lei.

"Vorrei che tu sapessi il perché."disse Ultron.

"La culla?"disse la dottoressa.

A terra c'era una specie di sarcofago di metallo,con una linea verticale sulla parte frontale.

Ultron toccò l'oggetto con la mano destra e fece sentire una registrazione di Cho "Questo è il prossimo futuro,Tony.

Questo...è il prossimo me."

"La culla rigenerativa riproduce tessuti."disse lei "Non può costruire un corpo vivente."

"Si,può."disse Ultron avvicinandosi e lei si allontanò "Tu puoi.

Ti mancano i materiali."

Altri 2 robot,con in mano i cilindri,si avvicinarono.

"Sei una donna brillante,Elen..."disse Ultron e un altro robot si avvicinò a lei con in mano lo scettro di Loki,lei si voltò,lui le mise la punta sul petto e 'energia azzurra entro in lei ipnotizzandola "Ma tutti noi possiamo migliorare."

Natasha era in una delle camere e aveva l'accappatoio grigio addosso,poi iniziò a ricordare la barella che la conduceva alla sala operatoria.

Banner aveva il volto insaponato ed era davanti ad uno specchietto del bagno e per un momento vide un ricordo in cui era Hulk,poi,dopo aver fatto la barba, aprì la porta del bagno mentre era ancora a petto nudo.

"Non sapevo che stavi aspettando..."disse Banner.

Lei si alzò "Sarei voluta entrare,ma...non mi sembrava il momento migliore."

"Hanno finto tutta l'acqua calda."disse Banner.

"Sarei dovuta entrare."disse Natasha.

"Occasione sfumata."disse Banner.

"Convinto?"disse Natasha.

"Il mondo ha rivisto Hulk."disse Banner "Il vero Hulk.

Di nuovo."

Banner si mise una camicia nera "Sai che devo andarmene."

"Pensi che io debba restare?"disse Natasha "Ho fatto un sogno...di quelli che sembrano normali al momento,ma quando ti svegli..."

"Cos'hai sognato?"disse Banner.

"Che ero un Avengers."disse Natasha "Che non ero più quell'assassina...che il KGB aveva creato."

"Certe volte volte sei troppo dura."disse Banner.

Lei si avvicinò "Spero tanto che quello lo sarai tu con me."

"Che stai facendo?"disse Banner.

"Mi lascio andare."disse Natasha mettendogli la mano sinistra sul volto "Con te."

Lui le prese la mano.

"Se è quello che devo fare."disse lei "Fin dove tu vorrai."

"Sei impazzita?"disse Banner allontanandosi.

"Vorrei che provassi a capire che non..."disse Nastasha.

"Natasha...dove posso andare?"disse Banner "In ogni parte del mondo sono una minaccia."

"Non sei una minaccia per me."disse lei.

"Sicura?"disse Banner "Anche se ora io...non c'è futuro con me.

Non potrò...non potrò mai avere questo.

Figli.

Rifletti,non posso fisicamente."

"Nemmeno io."disse Natasha con gli occhi lucidi "Nella stanza rossa dove sono stata addestrata,dove mi hanno cresciuta,hanno...loro fanno una sorta di cerimonia di laurea.

Ti sterilizzano.

È funzionale.

Una cosa in meno a cui pensare.

Potrebbe avere più importanza di una missione.

Diventa tutto più facile.

Persino uccidere.

Credi ancora di essere l'unico mostro nella squadra."

"Che facciamo?"disse Banner "Scompariamo?"

Tony tagliò a metà un ciocco di legno con un'accetta,mentre Steve ne prendeva altri.

"Non ha detto dove cercava queste risposte?"disse Tony.

"A volte i miei compagni di squadra non mi dicono le cose."disse Steve osservando Barton con i figli e portando un altro pezzo di legno "Speravo che Thor fosse un eccezione."

"Si,dagli tempo."disse Tony "Non sappiamo che gli ha mostrato la Maximoff."

Steve tagliò il ciocco di legno con l'accetta e Tony ne prese un altro.

"Gli eroi più forti della Terra..."disse Steve prendendo un ciocco di legno "Siamo diventati zucchero filato."

"Tu non hai avuto conseguenze."disse Tony.

"È un problema?"disse Steve.

"Non mi fido di chi non ha un lato oscuro."disse Tony tagliando il ciocco "Sarò uno all'antica."

"Diciamo che non l'hai ancora visto."disse Steve.

"Sai che Ultron sta cercando di dividerci?"disse Tony.

"Dovresti saperlo bene."disse Steve che tagliò il ciocco di legno "Se ce lo raccontassi sarebbe meglio."

"Stavamo facendo una ricerca..."disse Tony.

"Che avrebbe riguardato la squadra."disse Steve irato.

"Messo fine alla squadra."disse Tony,mentre Steve prendeva un altro ciocco "Non è questa la missione.

Non è il motivo per cui combattiamo?

Per non combattere più e per poter tornare a casa?"

Steve strappò in 2 parti il ciocco di legno a mani nude "Ogni volta che qualcuno cerca di vincere una guerra prima che inizi muoiono innocenti.

Ogni volta."

"Scusate."disse Lory "Signor Stark...Clint mi ha detto di chiedere a lei,il nostro trattore non si vuole più accendere.

Pensavo..."

"Ci penso io."disse Tony che guardò Steve "Non toccare la mia legna."

Tony entrò nel fienile dopo essersi messo una camicia bianca e righe nere e arrivò davanti al trattore"Ciao,trattore.

Dimmi tutto.

Dove ti fa male?"

"Fammi un favore..."disse Nick Fury "Cerca di non riportarlo in vita."

Fury era un uomo di colore,con baffi e barba,calvo,con un cappello nero in testa,circolare,maglietta bianca,cappotto nero,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Eh,signora Barton,che biricchina."disse Tony guardando fuori "Ti ha chiamato Maria Hill,vero?

Quand'è che non ha lavorato..."

"Intelligenza artificiale."disse Fury "Non hai avuto neanche un'esitazione."

"Senti è stata una lunga giornata."disse Tony "Lunga in modo estremo,quindi che ne dici di saltare al punto dove saresti utile?"

"Guardami negli occhi e promettimi che lo distruggerai."disse Fury.

"Tu non sei il mio capo."disse Tony.

"Non sono il capo di nessuno."disse Fury sedendosi su un rettangolo di fieno "Sono solo un vecchietto al quale tu stai molto a cuore."

"E io sono quello che ha ucciso gli Avengers."disse Tony "L'ho visto.

Non l'ho detto a loro,come potevo…

Li ho visti tutti morti,l'ho percepito.

Il mondo intero.

Per causa mia.

Non ero pronto.

Non ho fatto quello che potevo."

"La Maximoff ti sta manipolando,Stark."disse Fury "Punta sulla tua paura."

"Non sono stato stregato,ma illuminato."disse Tony "Non era un incubo,ma il mio retaggio.

La fine del sentiero sul quale li avevo inviati."

"Molte delle tue invenzione sono state sbalorditive,Tony."disse Fury alzandosi "La guerra non era era una di queste."

"Ho visto i miei amici morire."disse Tony pulendo una chiave inglese"Si potrebbe dire che non c'è niente di peggio.

No,non era la parte peggiore... "

"La parte peggiore è che tu non sei morto."disse Fury.

Thor era davanti ad un'università e indossava una felpa scura,cappuccio,jeans e scarpe nere ed era vicino ad una macchina.

Selvin uscì dall'università.

Aveva i capelli biondi,corti,con la riga a sinistra,giaccone blu,felpa marrone,pantaloni marroni e scarpe marroni.

"Mi piace il look."disse lui "Ma se volevi passare inosservato non ci sei riuscito."

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse Thor.

"Bello essere utile."disse Selvin.

"È pericoloso."disse Thor.

"Sarei deluso se non lo fosse."disse Selvin aprendo lo sportello.

Thor sorrise e salì in auto.

La sera seguente Lory era sul divano con la bambina,Nick Fury in cucina,Natasha al tavolo e Steve appoggiato ad un colonna.

Banner era in un angolo.

Fury indossava un maglione bianco,Natasha una maglietta nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere,Banner indossava una camicia nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere e si stava mettendo gli occhiali,Steve indossava una felpa nera sulla maglietta azzurra.

La bambina portò a Nat un disegno.

"Ultron vi ha messi fuori gioco per guadagnare tempo."disse Fury "I mie informatori dicono che sta costruendo qualcosa.

Dalla quantità di vibranio che si è portato via non credo che sia una cosa sola."

"E con Ultron che possiamo fare?"disse Steve.

"Oh,lui è facile da rintracciare,è ovunque."disse Fury "Si riproduce più velocemente di un coniglio in calore,però questo non ci basta per conoscere i suoi piani."

Tony tirò una freccetta su un tirassegno "Cerca ancora i codici di lancio?"

"Si,cerca."disse Fury "Ma non sta facendo molti progressi."

"Al liceo per scommessa ho superato il fireword del Pentagono."disse Stark.

"Comunque ho preso dei contatti alla Nexus per quello."disse Fury.

"La Nexus?"disse Steve.

"Un centro internet mondiale a Oslo."disse Banner "Ogni tipo di dati passa li da loro.

Il più veloce accesso al mondo. "

"E loro cosa hanno detto?"disse Barton,seduto su una sedia.

"Ha il pallino per i missili."disse Fury "Ma i codici vengono cambiati in continuazione."

"Da chi?"disse Tony e una freccetta colpì il bersaglio accanto a lui.

Tony guardò Barton.

"Persone sconosciute."disse Fury.

"Abbiamo un alleato?"disse la Vedova Nera.

"Ultron ha un nemico e non è la stessa cosa."disse Fury andando al tavolo con un bicchiere"Pagherei bei per sapere chi è."

"Forse dovrò fare un salto a Oslo a cercare gli sconosciuti."disse Stark.

"È un incontro piacevole,ma speravo tanto che quando ti avrei rivisto avessi avuto di più."disse Natasha.

"Ce l'ho."disse Fury "Ho voi.

In passato ho sempre avuto gli occhi dovunque e le orecchie pure.

Avete avuto tutta la tecnologia possibile e immaginabile.

Siamo di nuovo qui sulla Terra e abbiamo solo il nostro intuito e la nostra volontà per salvare il mondo.

Ultron dice che gli Avengers sono l'unico ostacolo tra lui e la sua missione e che lui lo ammetta o no,la sua missione...è la distruzione globale.

Tutto questo sepolto in una tomba.

Affrontatelo.

Sconfiggete quello stronzo di platino."

Fury si sedette.

"A Steve non piacciono certe parole."disse Natasha.

"Sai che c'è Romanoff?"disse Steve.

"A che cosa sta puntando?" disse Fury.

"Ad essere migliore."disse Steve "Migliore di noi.

Continua a costruire corpi."

"Corpi di persone."disse Tony "La forma umana è inefficiente,biologicamente parlando siamo superati,ma lui continua."

Benner si avvicinò al tavolo e guardo il disegno della bambina.

"Lo avevate programmato per proteggere la razza umana,un bel fallimento."disse Natasha.

"Loro non devono esser protetti."disse Banner "Devono evolversi.

Ultron si vuole evolvere."

"Come?"disse Fury.

"Qualcuno ha avuto più contatti con Elen Cho?"disse Banner.

Il sarcofago si aprì, dentro c'erano delle luci blu,laterali che proiettavano delle linee di luce formando un corpo che aveva il viso rosso.

Delle placche circolari si muovevano sopra il corpo.

Dentro il sarcofago c'era un essere umanoide.

Aveva la testa calva,il volto rosso e il resto della testa verde.

Aveva una linea verde sul mento verticale.

Il corpo era rosso,perfettamente uguale al quello umano,ma fatto di metallo e con macchie e linee verdi.

Su uno schermo si vedevano gli atomi di metallo legarsi a quelli umani.

"Straordinario."disse Elen "Gli atomi di vibranio non solo sono compatibili con le cellule dei tessuti,ma riescono a combinarle.

Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non ha mai pensato..."

"La sostanza più versatile sul pianeta..."disse Ultron che aveva le mani messe sulla parte alta del sarcofago "...e loro l'hanno usata per farci un frisbee."

Ultron si avvicinò ad un tavolo dove un robot aveva messo lo scettro e c'era un puntatore laser che stava scalfendo la pietra sulla punta "Tipico degli esseri umani.

Si fermano alla superficie,non pensano mai di..."

La pietra azzurra si ruppe,mostrandone una gialla che si sollevò a mezz'aria.

"...guardare dentro."disse Ultron che prese la pietra in mano e la posizionò sulla fronte del nuovo corpo.

Dalla pietra partirono dei filamenti di energia gialla che entrarono nel corpo dalla testa.

Steve aveva indossato il costume,ma non la maschera e si mise lo scudo sulla schiena "Io prendo Natasha e Clint."

"Va bene..."disse Tony arrivando e guardando l'orologio "Ricognizione,io vado al centro internet,vi raggiungo presto."

"Se Ultron sta davvero costruendo un corpo..."disse Steve.

"Sarà più potente di chiunque di noi."disse Stark "Di tutti noi insieme.

Un androide costruito da un robot."

"Sai ho nostalgia di quando la cosa più stana creata dalla scienza ero io."disse Steve,mentre arrivò Fury che si metteva la giacca.

"Io lascerò Banner alla torre."disse Fury "Ti dispiace se mi prendo Hill?"

"È tutta tua."disse Tony "A quanto pare."

"Che intendi fare?"disse Steve.

"Non lo so,qualcosa di estremo spero."disse Fury.

Clint andò dalla moglie con il costume "Finirò di pavimentare il solario appena ti raggiungerò."

"Si e poi troverai un'altra parte di casa da smantellare."disse lei.

"No."disse lui "È l'ultimo progetto.

Promesso."  
I 2 si baciarono.

Il jet si levò in aria non appena il cielo iniziava a diventare più chiaro.

Thor era in una grotta con Selvin.

Davanti a loro c'era una pozza d'acqua.

"Eccola qui."disse Selvin "L'acqua della vista."

"In ogni regno esiste un riflesso."disse Thor "Se gli spiriti dell'acqua mi accoglieranno potrò tornare al mio sogno e vedere ciò che mi è sfuggito."

Thor si mise accucciato davanti all'acqua.

"Per gli uomini che entrano li,la leggenda non ha lieto fine."disse il professore.

"Io non sono un uomo."disse lui.

Tony era dentro una stanza immensa e cliccava su delle tastiere collegate ad un pilastro di metallo nero obliquo con in cima un braccio meccanico con un video.

Dietro di lui c'erano 2 donne e un uomo in camice da laboratorio.

Il pavimento sotto di lui era una placca circolare,con una luce bianca che usciva dai bordi e tutt'intorno c'era un enorme stanza piena di computer rettangolari neri enormi.

"È sbalorditivo."disse Tony che era in giacca e cravatta neri "Un hacker più veloce di Ultron.

Può essere ovunque e visto che è il centro del tutto io sono solo un tipo che cerca un ago nel pagliaio più grosso del mondo."  
"E come fa a trovarlo?"disse una donna.

"Molto semplice...prenda una calamita."disse Tony guardando il computer "Voglio decifrare i codici,perché fai resistenza?

Stammi dietro."

Thor emerse dall'acqua a petto nudo.

"Folli."disse il dio che parlò con una voce che non era la sua "Tutti voi.

Questo corpo è più che semplice carne.

Come avete fatto a confonderlo?"

"Come fermiamo Ultron?"disse Selvin.

"Sacrificio."disse lui.

"Che tipo di sacrificio?"disse il professore.

"Umano è ovvio."disse Thor "La pietra è la chiave e vi condurrà alla vostra fine."

"La gemma dello scettro di Loki?"disse Selvin.

"Non è mai stata sua."disse il dio "Fa parte di 6.

Le 6 dell'infinito.

Più potenti unite che separate.

Questo è solo un test di prova.

La pietra della mente che crea tutti i mostri del pensiero.

Il nemico."

"Il nemico?"disse Selvin "Ultron."

"No."disse Thor "Il vostro nemico è celato.

Ora le forze delle tenebre si stanno muovendo e non possono essere fermate."

Thor cominciò a riavere le allucinazioni emanando scariche elettriche dal suo corpo:vide il tempio dove aveva incontrato Haimdall,poi vide il cosmo con lo scettro di Loki.

Una scarica elettrica colpì la pietra azzurra che si disintegrò,facendo uscire una pietra gialla,poi vide una sfera di metallo piena di buchi che si spaccava in 2,provocando un'onda d'urto viola,liberando una pietra viola,poi vide una sostanza rossa che si univa in una pietra poi vide il Tesseract che si spaccò e fece uscire una pietra azzurra.

Le 4 pietre si incastonarono su una nebulosa arancione.

Thor cominciò a lanciare fulmini dal corpo e urlò a squarcia gola.

Cho mise un cavo nella nuca di Ultron "Serviranno alcune ore per la coesione cellulare,ma possiamo attivare il flusso della coscienza.

Stiamo caricando il tuo matrix cerebrale ora."

La dottoressa si mise a pigiare dei tasti sul sarcofago.

In quel momento arrivò Wanda che aveva di nuovo il giaccone rosso e l'abito nero,con dietro Pietro con addosso il giaccone.

Wanda si avvicinò al sarcofago "Leggo dentro di lui.

Sta sognando."

"Non sono proprio sogni."disse le dottoressa "È la sua coscienza di base.

Suoni informativi.

Presto."

"Quanto presto?"disse Ultron "Non voglio mettere fretta."

"Stiamo fissando un cervello fisico,non ci sono scorciatoie anche se..."disse Cho.

Wanda mise le mani sul sarcofago ed ebbe delle visioni.

Vide la Terra in fiamme a causa di un'esplosione enorme ed urlò dalla paura.

Il fratello accorse subito e Ultron si alzò.

"Come hai potuto?"disse lei.  
"Potuto cosa?"disse Ultron.

"Avevi detto... che avremo distrutto gli Avengers per un mondo migliore."disse Wanda.

"Sarà migliore."disse Ultron.

"Quando tutti saranno morti?"disse Wanda.

"QUESTO NON È…"disse Ultron "La razza umana avrà l'opportunità di migliorarsi."

"E se non lo facesse?"chiese Pietro

"Chiedilo a Noè."disse Ultron.

"Tu sei un pazzo."disse Wanda.

"Al livello di estinzione ci saranno stati non meno di una dozzina di eventi,ancora prima che succedesse ai dinosauri!"disse Ultron "Quando la Terra comincia ad assestarsi,Dio le lancia contro una pietra.

E credetemi,lui è pronto a lanciare.

Dobbiamo evolverci.

Non c'è spazio per... i deboli."

Wanda fece uscire di nascosto dei filamenti di energia e li fece entrare nella testa di Cho.

"E chi decide chi è debole?"disse Pietro.

"La vita."disse Ultron "La vita decide sempre.

Stanno arrivando.

I jet.

Dobbiamo sbrigarci."

"Non è un problema."disse Cho che disattivò il sarcofago.

"Ah..."disse Ultron che colpì la dottoressa con un raggio uscente dalla mano.

Voltandosi Ultron non li vide più "EHI!

ASPETTATE!

DOVE…?"

I robot più piccoli uccisero gli scienziati con i raggi azzurri usciti dal cannone formatosi sulle mani.

"Capiranno."disse Ultron "Quando vedranno,capiranno.

Mi serve ancora un po'..."

Ultron tolse il cavo dalla testa "...di tempo."

Ultron uscì dalla stanza e 2 robot portarono via il sarcofago.

Capitan America scavalcò la recinzione di un tetto di un edificio e guardava il laboratorio "2 minuti.

State vicino."

Capitan America corse nel laboratorio.

"Dottoressa Cho."disse lui vedendola appoggiata ad un mobile e si accucciò mettendole delle bende sulla ferita.

"Sta caricando se stesso nel corpo."disse lei.

"Dov'è?"disse lui.

"Non so dov'è.."disse lei "Il vero potere si trova dentro la culla,la gemma,il suo potere è incontenibile.

Non basterà farla solo esplodere,dovete portare la culla da Stark."

"Prima devo trovarla."disse Steve.

"Va."disse Cho.

"Avete sentito?"disse Steve.

"Tutto."disse Occhio di Falco che era sul jet dei Vendicatori.

"Un jet privato sta decollando dall'altra parte della città."disse Nat "Nessun passeggero.

Potrebbe essere lui."

Occhio di Falco vide un camion con container dietro.

"Li."disse Clint "È un tir del laboratorio.

Sopra di te,capitano,sul raccordo vicino al ponte."

Clint vide gli scanner "Sono loro.

Sono in 3 con la culla e uno nel taxi.

Potrei far fuori l'autista."

"Negativo,se il tir si schianta la gemma può distruggere la città."disse il capitano salendo una scala d'emergenza che lo portò sul un'autostrada "Dobbiamo adescare Ultron."

Il capitano saltò giù e finì sul tetto del camion,ma rotolò e si aggrappò allo sportello posteriore.

Ultron era all'interno con il sarcofago "No,no,no…

LASCIACI IN PACE!"

Il robot lanciò un raggio verso gli sportelli del camion e uno si aprì,ma Capitan America rimase aggrappato,poi un secondo colpo staccò la parte superiore dello sportello,Steve si lanciò in aria e atterrò sui resti dello sportello restando attaccato al camion.

"Beh,è senz'altro infastidito."disse Capitan America "Provo a mantenerlo così."

"Non sei un degno avversario per lui."disse Clint.

"Grazie Barton."disse Steve.

Ultron si tolse il cavo dalla testa allungò la mano,facendo fuoriuscire lo scudo di energia dal dorso e Steve fu scagliato su una macchina.

Il capitano saltò dalla macchina allo sportello di un camion e poi al tetto di quello su cui era il robot.

Ultron era a mezz'aria davanti a lui.

"Sai cosa c'è in quella culla?"disse il robot lanciando un raggio dalla mano,ma Steve si voltò e il raggio colpì lo scudo sulla schiena "Il potere di cambiare veramente.

E questo ti terrorizza.

"Non mi sembra confortante."disse Steve e lanciò lo scudo contro Ultron.

L'arma tornò indietro e Ultron lanciò altri raggi che furono evitati da Steve facendo delle capriole e poi il capitano scagliò lo scudo nel momento in cui il nemico atterrò sul tetto,l'arma ritornò indietro,ma Steve gli diede un calcio facendola conficcare nel pettorale destro del robot.

"SMETTILA!"disse Ultron che gettò lo scudo in strada,poi lanciò i raggi rossi delle punte delle dita della mano destra colpendo Steve al petto,danneggiandogli il costume e facendolo cadere sulla parte frontale del mezzo.

Il robot alla guida del mezzo sfondò il parabrezza con il pugno destro,così lui rotolò sul lato.

Natasha cliccò su dei tasti e il pavimento del mezzo si aprì leggermente.

"Abbiamo una finestra."disse Clint "4.

3.

2.

1.

Massacralo."

Clint cliccò su un pulsante,il pavimento si aprì e Natasha uscì in strada con una moto.

"Tocca sempre a me raccogliere i pezzi."disse Natasha che raccolse lo scudo.

"Si dirigono sotto la sopraelevata,non ho bersagli."disse Clint.

"Da quale parte?"disse Natasha che sfrecciò tra le auto.

"Svolta a desta,ora."disse lui e lei ubbidì dopo aver messo lo scudo di Steve sulla parte frontale della moto.

Sul tetto del camion,Steve era dietro Ultron e gli aveva messo il braccio destro intorno al collo.

L'androide riuscì a liberarsi e prese il capitano alla gola,spingendolo verso l'estremità del camion.

Natasha si trovò il camion che gli passava davanti,piegò la moto a destra,passando in uno spazio sotto il container e lanciò lo scudo a Capitan America che colpì l'arto destro del robot liberandosi

Ultron cadde e allungò la mano verso la strada,sollevando una grossa parte del terreno.

Natasha fece appena in tempo a fermare la moto e poi ripartì.

I 2 robot nel camion cominciarono a sparare raggi azzurri dai cannoni al posto delle mani,ma senza colpire il bersaglio.

Lei uscì dalla strada e passò su delle scale "Scusate,fate largo!

Via,fate largo!"

Steve colpì Ultron con lo scudo,ma l'androide lanciò i raggi dalle mani e lo colpì al petto,facendolo cadere su una macchina,poi creò campo di forza verso il mezzo sollevando un pezzo di strada e fece cappottare la macchina.

Steve finì in strada,si alzò e corse,poi spiccò un saltò per evitare un'altra macchina che si schiantò a terra dalla parte del bagagliaio e strusciò sul terreno.

Steve si aggrappò al mezzo e saltò sul tetto del camion e ruotò su se stesso colpendo le gambe dell'androide "FORZA!"

Steve parò un sinistro con lo scudo,ma poi si prese un destro al volto.

"Clint,puoi distrarre le guardie?"disse Natasha.

"Ci provo."disse Occhio di Falco.

Barton arrivò con il Jet ed usò le mitragliatrici per colpire l'avversario.

Ultron colpì lo scudo con la mano destra,ma poi venne crivellato di colpi dalle mitragliatrici di Barton.

2 robot uscirono dal camion ed iniziarono a volare,poi si agganciarono al jet che andò verso l'alto.

Barton iniziò a far ruotare il jet su se stesso.

I 2 gemelli si guardarono tra di loro vedendo lo scontro in tv.

Steve prese Ultron alla gola e lo scagliò contro una colonna di cemento che fu danneggiata.

Il robot gli volò addosso e il capitano lo afferrò,ma,non riuscendo a tenerl caddero entrambi nel vagone di un treno,sfondando la parete.

I 2 robot che seguivano in mezzo di Barton tornarono subito indietro.

"Tornano verso di te."disse Clint "Qualunque cose intendi fare,falla."

Steve si rialzò,diede un calcio allo scudo,afferrandolo a mezz'aria e lo lanciò sul petto di Ultron.

L'arma rimbalzò e tornò indietro.

Il robot spiccò il volo ,ma il capitano spiccò un saltò,ruotando a mezz'aria ed evitandolo,Ultron lanciò i raggi sullo scudo e Steve cadde a terra.

Natasha era sulla moto dietro il camion "Io entro.

Tienilo occupato."

"E che ho fatto fin'ora?"disse Steve alzandosi.

La Vedova Nera saltò nel camion rimasto aperto e rimase,per qualche secondo, a guardare il sarcofago.

Davanti al camion si era formato un posto di blocco di polizia.

I 2 robot si misero ai lati del camion,afferrarono il container,aprirono la bocca facendo uscire un propulsore e sollevarono l'oggetto.

Essi presero il camion e lo sollevarono in aria.

"Bene,il pacco ha preso il volo."disse Clint mentre il mezzo inseguiva il container "Ho il bersaglio a tiro."

"Negativo,sono ancora dentro il tir."disse Natasha.

"Che diavolo..."disse Clint.

"Tu preparati,invio il pacco da te."disse Natasha.

"Come vuoi che lo prenda?"disse Clint.

Natasha iniziò a tagliare le corde che tenevano la culla con un coltello "Ti pentirai di averlo chiesto."

Steve era contro una parete del vagone del treno,Ultron sferrò un destro,ma lui evitò e il robot colpì la parete,poi colpì lo scudo per 4 volte e poi gli prese il fianco.

Pietro corse a super velocità e colpì Ultron con la spalla sinistra.

Il robot si avvicinò,ma 2 grate si illuminarono di energia rossa e gli si misero davanti ad "X" bloccandolo.

Il robot si voltò e vide Wanda

Pietro corse a velocità luce e diede una spallata al fianco di Ultron.

Il robot si voltò e vide Scarlet.

"Vi prego non fatelo."disse lui.

"Quale altra scelta abbiamo?"disse Wanda.

Ultron lanciò un raggio,Pietro lo evitò e il raggio fece esplodere la cabina di comando del treno,poi il robot volò via.

"L'ho perso."disse Steve che andò nella sala comandi del treno e vide che il macchinista era morto"VIENE VERSO DI TE!"

I binari del treno stavano per finire.

"Nat,dobbiamo muoverci."disse Clint che aveva aperto la rampa posteriore e volava all'indietro.

Ultron si diresse verso il jet,Natasha tagliò le corde,mise una bomba circolare sulla parete,spinse il sarcofago,mettendocisi sopra e lo mandò nel jet,mentre il container esplodeva.

Ultron le afferrò la gamba e la trascinò via.

"NAT!"urlò Clint.

Il treno sfondò la spranga alla fine dei binari e cominciò a fracassare l'asfalto e ogni cosa che gli si parava davanti.

"Capitano,vedi Nat?"disse Clint.

"SE HAI IL PACCO PORTALO DA STARK!"urlò Steve "VA!"

"Riesci a vedere Nat?"disse Clint.

"VA!"urlò Steve.

"Abbiamo dei civili davanti."disse Cap e Pietro corse a super velocità fuori dal treno "Potete fermarlo?"

Il treno si muoveva tra le strade della città,poi sfondò la parete di una fabbrica e Steve dovette ripararsi con lo scudo da un enorme pezzo di colonna che lo scagliò via e lo mandò contro dei sedili che cedettero.

Il treno continuò a sfondare pareti e a travolgere macchine e casse.

Wanda illuminò le mani e mandò l'energia sulle ruote,mentre Pietro spostava la gente dalla traiettoria del treno che alla fine si fermò.

Wanda andò da Pietro che era ansimante.

"Sto bene."disse Pietro "Mi serve solo un minuto."

Pietro si sedette e Steve li raggiunse.

"Sono tentato di non concedertelo."disse Capitan America.

"La culla."disse Wanda "L'hai presa?"

"Se ne prenderà cura Stark."disse Steve.

"No,non lo farà."disse Wanda preoccupata.  
"Non sai di che cosa parli,Stark non è pazzo."disse Steve.

"Farà di tutto per tornare alla via prestabilita."disse Wanda.

Cap rimase in silenzio poi si mise a parlare con la trasmittente "Stark rispondi.

Stark?

Qualcuno mi riceve?"

"Ultron non conosce la differenza tra salvare il mondo e distruggerlo?"disse Wanda "Secondo te da chi l'ha imparato?"

La notte seguente Stark arrivò in laboratorio nella torre dove era la culla.

C'era sia Banner sia Clint seduto sulla culla.

Tony indossava la maglietta nera con le maniche bianche e banner una giacca marrone.

"Notizie di Nat?"disse Banner.  
"Niente."disse Tony "Ma è viva,altrimenti Ultron se ne vanterebbe."

"È ben sigillata."disse Clint.

"Dobbiamo riuscire ad accedere al programma e ad aprirci un varco dall'interno."disse Banner.

"È possibile che ti lasci un messaggio fuori da internet?"disse Tony "Come le vecchie spie?"

"Ha diverse soluzioni."disse Barton andando via "Si,va bene,la troverò."

"Posso lavorare sulla degenerazione del tessuto se metti fuori uso il sistema operativo che Cho ha impiantato."disse Banner.

"Si,a proposito..."disse Stark.

Banner lo guardò per qualche secondo "No..."

"Devi fidarti."disse Stark.

"Poco o niente."disse Banner camminando lontano da Stark che si avvicinava.

"Il nostro alleato?"disse Tony "Quello che protegge i codici dell'esercito?"

Banner si toccò gli occhiali "Si?"

"L'ho trovato."disse Tony che mosse lo schermo portatile e apparve la sfera gialla.

"Salve dottor Banner."disse J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Ultron non ha attaccato J.A.R.V.I.S. perché era arrabbiato,l'ha fatto perché era terrorizzato da cosa sa fare."disse Tony "Così J.A.R.V.I.S. è entrato in clandestinità,giusto?

Si è disperso,memoria scarica.

Ma non i suoi protocolli.

Non sapeva nemmeno di trovarsi li,finché l'ho rimesso insieme."

Banner si mise al lato opposto della culla "Allora...tu mi stai chiedendo di aiutarti a mettere J.A.R.V.I.S. dentro questo coso?"

"No!"disse Tony "Certo che no,io voglio aiutarti a mettere J.A.R.V.I.S. qui dentro."

Banner scosse la testa.

"Questo non è il mio campo."disse Tony "Tu conosci la bio organica meglio di chiunque altro."

"E tu dai già per scontato che la matrice operativa di J.A.R.V.I.S. sia in grado di battere quella di Ultron."disse Banner.

"Lo stava battendo dall'interno senza saperlo."disse Tony "È la nostra occasione,possiamo creare il se perfetto di Ultron senza quel bag omicida che lui considera un aspetto vincente.

Dobbiamo farlo."

"Credo valga la pena tentare."disse J.A.R.V.I.S..

"Mi trovo in un loop."disse Banner "Sono incastrato in un loop temporale,è proprio qui che tutto è andato storto."

"Lo so."disse Tony che gli mise la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra"So quello che diranno tutti,ma lo stanno già dicendo.

Siamo scienziati folli.

Siamo mostri,amico.

Accettalo.

Prendere posizione.

Non è un loop.

È il capolinea."

Ultron era in un gigantesco sotterraneo,collegato ad un buco di cui non si vedeva il fondo.

Sulle pareti di questo buco enorme c'erano migliaia di placche rettangolari con sopra un braccio meccanico che costruiva corpi.

Natasha si svegliò e si mise seduta a terra.

"Non sapevo se ti saresti svegliata."disse Ultron"Lo sparavo, volevo mostrarti una cosa.

Non ho nessun altro.

Penso spasso alle meteore.

Alla loro purezza.

Boom.

La fine.

Un nuovo inizio.

Un mondo pulito perché l'uomo nuovo possa ricostruire.

Io dovevo essere nuovo.

Io dovevo essere bello.

Il mondo avrebbe guardato il cielo e avrebbe visto speranza.

Misericordia.

Invece guarderanno su con orrore a causa vostra."

Ultron si avvicinò a lei "Mi avete ferito.

Di questo ve ne do atto,ma come disse quel signore,quello che non mi uccide..."

L'armatura fu tagliata in due da una più grande che la spezzò a mani nude.

La testa era uguale,ma il corpo era massiccio,con braccia possenti e dita artigliate,in più il metallo era nero.

La pancia di Ultron era fatta da placche appuntite verso il centro e leggermente puntate verso il basso e da esse usciva luce rossa.

Le dita avevano anche delle punte curve all'indietro a metà.

"...mi fortifica.."disse Ultron che chiuse una porta fatta di sbarre.

Stark era ai computer,mentre Banner caricava dei tubi al sarcofago.

Natasha prese dalla tuta un ingranaggio circolare con dei fili ed iniziò a premere un bottone.

Barton la udì alla radio, alzò il volume e poi si mise al computer.

"Questa struttura non è compatibile."disse Tony.

"La codifica genetica è al 97%"disse Bruce "Devi riuscire a caricare quello schema nei prossimi 3 minuti."

In quel momento arrivò Steve con i 2 gemelli.

Il capitano non aveva la maschera.

"Ve lo dirò una volta sola."disse lui.

"Anche nessuna."disse Stark.

"Spegnete tutto."disse Steve.

"No,dimenticalo."disse Stark.

"Non sapete quello che fate."disse Steve.

"E tu si?"disse Banner "Lei non è nella tua mente?"

"So che sei arrabbiato …"disse Scarlet.

"Oh qui siamo ben oltre la rabbia."disse Banner "Potrei strangolarti anche rimanendo dello stesso colore."

"Dopo tutto quello che è successo..."disse Steve.

"È niente in confronto a quello che succederà."disse Tony.

"NON SAI COSA C'È LI DENTRO..."disse Scarlet.

Pietro corse a super velocità e tolse tutti i tubi dal sarcofago.

"Stavi dicendo?"disse lui.

Pietro si era fermato su una pedana di vetro con sotto Occhio di Falco che sparò un colpo di pistola,frantumando il vetro.

"PIETRO!"urlò Wanda.

Prima che si rialzasse Barton gli mise un piede su una gamba.

"Che c'è?"disse Barton"Ti era sfuggita?"

"Riavvio."disse Tony andando alle macchine.

Il capitano tirò lo scudo sul computer,facendolo rimbalzare più volte.

La mano dell'armatura volò su quella di Tony che lanciò un raggio contro in capitano,facendolo finire a terra.

La corazza coprì alche la schiena ed il petto di Stark.

Banner si mise dietro a Wanda e le mise il braccio intorno al collo.

"Fammi incazzare,dai avanti."disse lui.

Steve corse, fece un salto e colpì Iron Man al petto mandandolo contro una porta di vetro che fu frantumata,ma Tony fece in tempo a colpirlo con i propulsori.

Wanda fece entrare l'energia delle mani nel suo petto,facendola uscire dalla schiena e allontanando Banner,poi si voltò e lo colpì ancora.

Banner si appoggiò ad un tavolo e gli occhi divennero verdi.

Thor entrò sfondando la vetrata.

Aveva la corazza,il mantello,ma non l'armatura sulle braccia.

Il dio saltò sul sarcofago.

"Aspetta!"urlò Banner.

Thor alzò il martello e raccolse in esso l'elettricità della stanza.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"urlò Banner.

Thor scaricò l'elettricità sul sarcofago.

Ci furono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

Il coperchio del sarcofago si deformò e fu lanciato via con Thor sopra che sfondò uno schermo attaccato al soffitto.

L'essere nel sarcofago uscì e rimase accucciato,poi si alzò lentamente guardandosi intorno.

Vedendo Thor davanti a se gli volò contro,il dio lo afferrò e lo scagliò contro una parete.

L'altra mano di metallo si unì a quella di Tony.

L'essere si rialzò e Thor gli andò contro,l'essere gli diede un destro al volto,Thor lo colpì con il dorso della mano destra e gli sferrò un sinistro.

Steve colpì lo scudo con il piede mandandolo in aria,lo prese e lo scagliò contro l'essere,ma l'arma gli passò attraverso rimbalzando ovunque.

L'essere sferrò un sinistro a Thor che lo afferrò alla gola con la mano destra e l'altro fece lo stesso con la sua mano destra e afferrò il braccio sinistro di Thor con la sinistra.

Barton puntò la pistola.

Thor diede una gomitata destra all'essere gli afferrò la testa e lo voltò di spalle afferrandogli la parte dietro del collo.

L'essere fece uscire un raggio giallo dalla pietra sulla testa e tranciò diversi macchinari.

Clint si abbassò.

L'essere si voltò e diede un sinistro a Thor con il dorso della mano,facendolo barcollare.

Thor si afferrò ad un tavolo e poi si mise in guardia.

L'essere materializzò una tuta aderente e un mantello su di se.

La tuta aderente aveva una placca gialla tra le spalle e il collo che andava verso il centro del petto che era rosso e al centro c'era un rombo giallo.

La tuta che copriva il corpo era verde spento,con linee rosse ai lati dei pettorali,sui fianchi e sulla parte esterna dei bicipiti

Gli avambracci erano coperti da una placca rossa con una linea verticale gialla sui lati e le mani erano rosse.

Gli stivali erano rossi e partivano da metà polpaccio.

Dalle spalle partiva un lungo mantello giallo che arrivava a terra e largo,con 2 linee rosse verticali.

Thor gli corse contro,lo afferrò e spiccò un salto sfondando un tavolo,attraversando una vetrata e finendo al piano di sotto nella sala dove era stata data la festa.

L'essere si schiantò di schiena con sopra Thor,ma si rialzò in un istante lanciando un raggio dalla pietra.

Thor si piegò a destra evitandolo,poi usò i gomiti per parare un destro,si spostò a sinistra per evitare una manata,parò un sinistro con l'avambraccio,ma si prese uno schiaffo con il destro,parò un sinistro,poi l'essere diede un destro dall'alto verso il basso.

Il dio parò il colpo ma cadde su un ginocchio.

Thor allungò la mano destra e il martello volò nella sua mano,parò il sinistro con l'arma e colpì la testa del robot con l'arma,facendolo cadere a terra.

L'essere si rialzò subito.

Thor provò a colpirlo ancora,ma l'essere gli prese il martello con le mani e lo scagliò via,poi gli colpì la pancia,lo afferrò alla gola con la mano destra,provò a dargli un sinistro,ma Thor lo parò con l'avambraccio sinistro e gli diede una spinta con la mano sinistra facendolo allontanare.

L'essere lo colpì 2 volte con la mano destra,sia dall'esterno che dall'interno,poi provò con il sinistro,ma Thor gli afferrò il polso con la sua mano sinistra,gli mise la mano destra intorno al cranio e gli diede una ginocchiata al volto,piegandolo in basso.

L'essere gli diede una manata destra al volto e lo gettò a terra.

Thor rotolò e chiamò a se il martello,mentre l'essere si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Iron Man arrivò con la corazza completa, lo colpì con un propulsore e gli fece sfondare una vetrata mendandolo vicino una delle finestre.

L'essere rimase a fissarsi.

Steve spiccò un salto e arrivò sul posto.

Thor fece segno ai 2 di non muoversi con la mano sinistra.

L'essere guardò il suo riflesso sul vetro,poi si voltò verso di loro.

Il dio appoggiò il martello sul tavolo,mentre l'essere scendeva.

Wanda,Pietro e Banner arrivarono sul posto,poi arrivò Clint.

"Mi dispiace è stato... inatteso."disse la creatura guardando "Grazie."

"Thor?"disse Steve "Hai aiutato a creare questo?"

"Ho avuto una visione."disse il dio "Un vortice che inghiotte ogni speranza di vita e al suo centro c'è quella."

"Cosa?"disse Banner "La gemma?"

Thor indicò la pietra con l'indice sinistro "La Gemma della Mente.

Una delle 6 gemme dell'infinito.

La più grande potenza nell'Universo, ineguagliabile nella sua forza distruttiva."

"Allora perché..."disse Steve.

"Perché Stark ha ragione."disse Thor.

"Oh,dunque è giunta l'ora dell'apocalisse?"disse Banner.

"Gli Avengers non possono sconfiggere Ultron."disse Thor.

"Non da soli."disse l'essere.

"Perché la Visione ha la voce di J.A.R.V.I.S."disse Steve.

"Abbiamo riconfigurato il matrix di J.A.R.V.I.S. per creare qualcosa di nuovo."disse Tony.

"Sono saturo del nuovo."disse Capitan America.

"Pensate che io sia un figlio di Ultron?"disse Visione.

"Non lo sei?"disse Steve.

"Non sono Ultron."disse la Visione "Non sono una macchina,ne un uomo.

Sono di più.

Non sono nemmeno J.A.R.V.I.S.,io sono…

Io sono."

"Ho guardato nella tua mente e ho visto lo sterminio."disse Wanda avvicinandosi.

"Guarda ancora."disse lui.

"Eh si,non ho bisogno della sua approvazione"disse Barton.

"I loro poteri,gli orrori nelle nostre menti,lo stesso Ultron vengono dalla Gemma della Mente ed è niente in confronto a ciò che può scatenare."disse Thor "Ma sarà dalla nostra parte."

"Davvero?"chiese Steve alla Visione"Tu lo sei?

Sei dalla nostra parte."

"Non credo sia così semplice."disse lui.

"Tu rendilo semplice molto presto."disse Barton.

"Io sono dalla parte della vita."disse Visione "Ultron non lo è.

Sterminerà tutto."

"Cosa sta aspettando?"disse Stark."

"Voi."disse Visione.

"Dove?"disse Steve.  
"In Sokovia."disse Barton "C'è Nat li con lui"

"Se ci sbagliassimo su di te?"disse Banner "Se tu fossi il mostro che Ultron ha progettato?"

"Cosa fareste?"disse Visione "Io non voglio uccidere Ultron.

È unico.

E sta soffrendo,ma quella sofferenza travolgerà la Terra.

Perciò dev'essere distrutto.

Tutte le forme che ha creato,ogni traccia della sua presenza sulla rete.

E nessuno di noi può fare a meno degli altri."

Visione si guardò le mani "Forse sono davvero un mostro.

Non penso che lo saprei se lo fossi.

Non sono come voi.

Ne come intendevate.

È difficile convincervi a fidarvi di me..."

Visione prese il martello e lo porse a Thor "...ma dobbiamo andare."

Tutti rimasero sconvolti nel vedere che aveva in mano il martello.

Thor prese l'arma sconvolto e Visione si allontanò.

"Bravo."disse Thor che andò da Tony e gli batté la mano sulla spalla prima di andare via"Complimenti."

"3 minuti e poi andiamo."disse Steve.

Barton si mise il cappotto di pelle nero,con l'interno viola sul costume,aprì un armadietto e prese alcune punte di freccia da delle confezioni.

Pietro si mise una maglietta di gomma aderente.

Aveva la parte frontale grigia,le spalle celesti,la parte frontale dei bicipiti biancha,la parte posteriore delle braccia blu scuro,la parte intermedia delle braccia grige,gli avambracci azzurri,le mani grige e la parte superiore delle dita era scoperta.

Wanda osservò Thor parlare con Visione sul bordo dell'Hangar.

Tony era ad una scrivania e prese dei chip,poi li inserì nel costume.

Pietro tirò a Wanda il suo giaccone di pelle rossa.

"È impossibile che ce la faremo."disse Stark a Banner "Se una solo soldatino di latta resta in piedi abbiamo perso.

Si spargerà molto sangue."

"Non ho impegni per domani sera."disse Steve che era seduto su un sedia.

"Il primo ad affrontarlo sarò io."disse Stark "È Iron Man che lui aspetta."

"È vero."disse la Visione passando "Ti odia più di tutti."

Pietro si mise la trasmittente nell'orecchio.

"Ultron sa che stiamo arrivando."disse Steve "Di certo schiererà l'artiglieria pesante.

Questa è una nostra scelta precisa,ma la gente di Sokovia,non l'ha scelto.

La nostra priorità è mettere tutti in sicurezza.

Quello che vogliono è vivere una vita in pace.

Non sarà così oggi.

Ma faremo di tutto per proteggerli e compiere il nostro lavoro.

Scopriamo cosa sta costruendo Ultron.

Troviamo Romanoff.

E sgombriamo il campo.

Teniamo lontana la battaglia dai civili."

Il jet degli Avergers volò sull'abbazia di Strucker all'alba.

Pietro arrivò a super velocità nel commissariato di polizia "Siamo sotto attacco!

Evacuate la città.

Ora!"

Pietro usci a super velocità.

I poliziotti si rimisero a a scrivere.

Lui tornò con un mitra e sparò sul soffitto "Muovete le chiappe."

Wanda arrivò in strada.

I filamenti energetici che le uscivano dalle mani entravano nella testa delle persone e le facevano uscire dalle case.

Thor sfondò una parete di un sotterraneo con un pugno e si trovò nella stanza dove era il serpente immenso dei chitauri.

Thor scese delle scale,mentre Banner andò dalla parte opposta.

Occhio di Falco si era appostato su un palazzo e osservava.

Steve era dentro il Jet con Banner seduto dietro di se.

"Ultron ci considera dei mostri."disse Steve "Pensa che siamo il male del mondo.

Non si tratta solo di sconfiggerlo.

Ma capire se ha ragione o meno."

La rampa del mezzo si aprì e Steve prese la maschera,ma poi si fermò vedendo un muro con sopra il suo ritratto e una "x" sopra.

Capitan America posò il casco.

Natasha era seduta a terra.

"Natasha?"disse Banner "Natasha?"

"Bruce."disse Natasha e lui si avvicinò alle sbarre.

"Stai bene?"disse Bruce.

"Si."disse Natasha.

"La squadra è in città,sta per cominciare."disse Banner.

"Non è che per caso hai trovato la chiave da qualche parte?"disse Natasha.

"Si..."disse Banner prendendo un fucile laser da terra "L'ho trovata."

Banner sparò alla serratura e lei aprì la porta.

"Allora qual'è il piano?"disse Natasha.

"Sono qui per portarti in salvo."disse Banner.

"Il lavoro non è finito."disse Natasha.

"Possiamo dare una mano con l'evacuazione,ma io non posso combattere vicino a dei civili e tu hai già fatto molto."disse Banner "La nostra battaglia è finita."

"Quindi adesso scompariamo?"disse Natasha.

Clint era in strada e Capitan America era su un ponte e vedeva le macchine che uscivano dalla città.

Tony aveva indossato un'armatura quasi del tutto rossa e volava in aria.

"Il suo uomo è nella chiesa capo."disse la voce di Veronica "Credo aspetti di vedere lei."

Iron Man volò verso una chiesa in rovina ed entrò passando da un buco nel tetto.

"Si venuto a confessare i tuoi peccati?"disse Ultron.

"Non saprei, quanto tempo hai?"disse Tony.

"Molto più di te."disse Ultron arrivandogli alle spalle.

"Prendi anabolizzanti?"disse Tony "Cocktail al vibranio?

Mi sembri bello gonfio."

"Temporeggi per proteggere la gente."disse Ultron.

"Beh è l'obbiettivo della missione,dimenticato?"disse Tony.

"Sono andato oltre la vostra missione,solo libero."disse Ultron "Non ho fili che mi legano."

Dal pavimento uscì un pilastro di vibranio che aprì la parte superiore in 3 parti che si attaccarono al pavimento.

Al centro rimase una pilastro.

"Pensavi di essere l'unico a temporeggiare?"disse Ultron.

Lo scanner della corazza mostrò che il pilastro era lungo diversi chilometri.

"C'è il resto del vibranio,attività ancora non chiara."disse la voce di Veronica.

"Questa sarà la tua fine Tony."disse Ultron "Questa è pace per il mio tempo."

Alcuni robot iniziarono a sfondare l'asfalto delle strade e altri uscirono dall'acqua e si arrampicarono su dei palazzi mentre altri volarono in aria.

La gente iniziò a fuggire mentre i robot bombardavano.

Iron Man spiccò il volo e uscì dalla chiesa.

"Via!"disse il capitano mentre un robot atterrò su una macchina e usò il cannone.

Steve usò lo scudo per parare il colpi cadendo su una macchina.

L'essere gli saltò addosso,ma Steve lo colpì con lo scudo.

Occhio di Falco scoccò una freccia nella testa di un robot,poi ne conficcò una nell'occhio destro di un altro che era dietro di lui.

"Via dal ponte!"disse Wanda.

Clint scoccò una freccia e fece esplodere un robot in volo.

Un altro robot creò un cannone dal braccio destro.

Wanda creò una barriera di energia rossa davanti a lei per permettere alle persone di fuggire dal ponte.

"VIA!"disse lei e l'ultimo colpo contro la barriera la mandò a terra.

"Ultron."disse Visione che stava volando dentro la chiesa restando sospeso in aria a pochi metri da terra.

Ultron si sollevò in volo "La mia Visone.

Hanno davvero preso tutto da me."

"Tu hai dettato le condizioni."disse Visione "Puoi cambiarle."

"Va bene."disse Ultron che afferrò la Visione alla gola.

Visione mise le dita sul viso illuminandole di luce gialla come gli occhi e isolò Ultron dalla rete.

Ultron lo sbatté contro una parete.

Il capitano prese un robot,lo gettò sul cofano di un'auto e gli stappò il braccio sinistro.

Thor,nel sottosuolo,diede una martellata ad un robot che era apparso alla sua sinistra,colpì alla testa quello alla destra,poi trapassò il petto di un terzo e diede un pugno ad un quarto che era dietro di lui,in fine lanciò il martello contro un'altra macchina.

Pietro corse a velocità supersonica e ridusse a brandelli 4 robot che erano usciti da sotto le macchine.

"La Visione?"disse Tony.

"Capo funziona."disse Veronica "Sta eliminando Ultron da Internet,non fuggirà da li."

Visione lasciò andare Ultron che si mise le mani sulla testa ,mentre l'altro perse i sensi,lui lo afferrò alla gola e lo gettò a terra.

"Mi avete negato l'accesso."disse lui "Credete mi importi?"

Ultron andò al pilastro centrale e ci mise la mano destra sopra girando una placca "Voi portate via il mio mondo, io porterò via il vostro."

La città cominciò a tremare e il terreno si aprì.

Thor vide che sotto terra c'erano immensi propulsori,prima che una frana lo seppellisse.

Si formò una spaccatura intorno a tutta la città.

Il capitano prese un robot ,girò su se stesso e gli spaccò la testa su una colonna,poi andò verso il centro del ponte che si era spezzato in 2.

"Veronica?"disse Tony.

"Sokovia sta prendendo in volo."disse Veronica.

La città si sollevò da terra.

Una donna cadde dal bordo su una placca di terra che era poco sotto mentre alcuni edifici crollarono.

"Vedete la bellezza della cosa."disse Ultron che era a centinaia di metri sopra la città"L'ineluttabilità.

Ti sollevi ...solo per cadere.

Voi Avengers siete la mia meteora,la mia spada agile e terribile e la Terra si squarcerà col peso del vostro fallimento.

Epurarmi dai vostri computer,mettermi contro la mia stessa carne..."

Barton scoccò una freccia sulla testa di un robot volante che venne sostituito da un altro.

"...non servirà a niente."disse Ultron "Quando la polvere si assesterà l'unica cosa vivente in questo mondo...sarà il metallo."

Banner e Natasha erano nei sotterranei e si fermarono davanti al buco vedendo la polvere che dal soffitto.

"Dobbiamo andare."disse Steve.  
"Non diventerai verde?"disse Natasha.

"Ho un valido motivo per non perdere la calma."disse Banner.

"Io ti adoro."disse Natasha che lo baciò e poi lo spinse nel buco "Ma ora mi serve l'altro."

Hulk sbucò fuori dal buco.

"Finiamo il lavoro."disse Natasha.

Hulk spiccò un enorme saltò ,con lei intorno al collo,e arrivò su un pezzo di roccia che cadeva,poi spiccò un altro salto e si aggrappò al bordò della città,arrampicandosi velocemente,spiccò un salto e atterrò tra gli alberi,spaccandone uno in 2 e facendo finire a terra lei.

"Spero che con questo siamo pari."disse lei "Va a fare l'eroe."

Hulk urlò e corse via.

Pietro corse a velocità supersonica in una strada distruggendo 2 robot,passò su una macchina della polizia,ne distrusse un altro,poi ne colpì altri 3.

Iron Man si fermò a mezz'aria davanti alla città.

"Il vibranio ha un campo magnetico che tiene insieme la roccia."disse Veronica.

"Se cadesse?"disse Tony.

"Morirebbero migliaia di persone,ma all'altezza prefissata estinzione globale."disse Veronica.

Una parte del porto stava crollando vicino a 2 grandi palazzi.

"Presenze nell'edificio."disse Veronica "Decimo piano."

Iron Man lanciò il raggio su una parete ed entrò trovando una famiglia "Ciao.

Ok…

Nella vasca."

Iron Man portò fuori l'intera vasca con le persone dentro e poi il palazzo cadde.

"Nemici in volo,diretti al ponte."disse Veronica.

Uno dei robot volò contro Steve e lo trascinò in aria,poi lo gettò sul cofano della macchina.

"Capitano,nemici in arrivo."disse Stark.

"Quelli in arrivò sono già arrivati."disse Steve e diversi robot trapassarono un palazzo"Stark,tu riporta la città a terra sana e salva."

Pietro si fermò in un angolo ansimando.

"Invece noi abbiamo un solo compito."disse Steve "Distruggere questi cosi.

Se vi faranno male,fategli male.

Se vi uccideranno...resuscitate."

Pietro corse di nuovo.

Alcuni robot atterrarono ed iniziarono a sparare,mentre la folla correva.

Uno di loro,in aria,puntò il cannone sulla donna bionda con il bambino,ma Hulk atterrò sul robot schiacciandolo poi gli staccò la testa urlando,prima di spiccare un salto enorme.

Occhio di Falco continuava a scoccare frecce sulle teste degli androidi,poi si abbassò evitando il cannone di un altro.

Uno di loro volò contro Wanda che fece una barriera di energia e lo scagliò verso un anglo tra le macerie facendolo esplodere.

Barton salì sul tetto di una macchina,spiccò un salto sorpassando un robot,incoccò la freccia e la scoccò nella bocca del robot.

I 2 videro una serie di robot che sparavano raggi dall'alto.  
Barton prese Wanda "VIA!

VIA!

VIA!"

I 2 si gettarono dentro una finestra e uno dei robot si schiantò a terra tentando di colpirli.

Wanda terrorizzata strisciò in una angolo.

"Che cosa ho combinato?"disse lei.

"Ehi,ehi,stai bene?"disse Barton.

"Non è colpa vostra."disse Wanda che aveva un taglio sopra il sopracciglio sinistro.

"Ehi,guardami"disse Barton "È colpa vostra,è colpa di tutti,chi se ne frega.

Ce la fai a combattere?

Ce la fai?

Senti devo saperlo perché la città sta volando...ok?

Senti la città sta volando... affrontiamo un esercito di robot ...e io ho un arco e delle frecce.

Nulla di tutto questo ha senso."

In quel momento dei proiettili bucarono un muro,lui scoccò una freccia e distrusse un robot "Io torno li fuori perché questo è il mio dovere.

Ok.

Non posso fare il mio lavoro e il babysitter.

Non importa cosa hai fatto o che cosa sei.

Se esci da qui combatti e combatti per uccidere.

Se vuoi restare va bene,manderò tuo fratello a cercarti,ma se esci da quella porta ...tu sei un Avenger."

Occhio di Falco si alzò "Bello parlare con te."

Clint andò verso la porta,prese una placca rettangolare dallo stivale da cui si allungarono 3 aste"Si,la città sta volando…"

Clint uscì fuori.

Il pezzo di ponte che sporgeva dalla città iniziava a cedere e 2 macchine erano sul bordo:una rossa con dentro una donna e una verde con dentro 2 uomini.

Il capitano corse,mise lo scudo sulla schiena e afferrò quella rossa da dietro,ma il pezzo d'auto si staccò e le 2 macchine caddero.

Thor,che stava volando verso l'alto, vide le auto e si diresse verso la più vicina.

Steve prese una trave di metallo e colpì un robot facendolo volare via.

Thor prese la donna a bordo e la lanciò verso la città dove fu afferrata dal capitano che si lasciò pendere da un pezzo di cemento.

"Ti tengo!"disse il capitano che la riportò sul ponte "Non guardare giù."

Un robot corse verso di loro "Non potete salvarli tutti."

Steve tirò l scudo che si conficcò in verticale nel petto del robot.

"Mai potrete..."disse Untron.

Steve attivò le placche elettriche e lo scudo tornò sul suo braccio,così scagliò il robot di sotto "Mai cosa?

NON HAI FINITO."

Thor gettò l'altra macchina sul ponte e ci atterrò sopra,poi scese.

"Ti stavi facendo un pisolino?"disse Steve.

La Vedova Nera,che era in una piazza,fece delle capriole sulle scale di una statua evitando dei raggi laser colpì le gambe di un robot con i manganelli elettrici e poi passò alla testa,evitò un destro e lo colpì alla gola.

Steve superò una cassa saltandoci sopra e roteando,evitando dei proiettili laser,mentre degli androidi atterrarono,si gettò a terra strusciando,mentre Thor riprendeva il martello e dava un pugno ad un robot.

Steve diede un calcio allo scudo a terra,mandandolo a mezz'aria,Thor lo colpì con il martello e l'arma tagliò in 2 10 robot e si conficcò nel bagagliaio di una macchina,trapassando un ultimo robot.

Thor prese un robot,si sollevo a mezz'aria e lo fece ruotare colpendone altri e lo scagliò dentro una cisterna di benzina che esplose.

Thor diede una martellata ad un robot sollevandolo,si mise a mezz'aria ed iniziò a roteare su se stesso colpendone 6 insieme.

Uno di questi andò dentro una cisterna che esplose distruggendo altri robot,poi ne colpì un altro.

"Thor!"disse Ultron che si presentò con il corpo di vibranio e lo afferrò trascinandolo via "Mi stai seccando."

Clint scoccò 4 frecce,poi saltò dietro una macchina e ne scoccò un'altra che centrò il petto di un robot e lo fece esplodere.

In quel momento atterrarono altri 7 robot.

Wanda uscì dalle porte che si aprirono da sole, lanciò una sfera rossa contro un robot sollevandolo a mezz'aria e facendo si che sparasse contro quello accanto,allungò le mani verso l'androide, le separò e il robot fu spezzato in 2 mandando la parte frontale contro un palazzo e contro un altro.

Barton scoccò 2 frecce colpendo alla testa altri 2 robot.

Wanda lanciò una sfera rossa distruggendone 3 insieme a mezz'aria.

"Qui il campo è libero."disse Barton.

"Qui non è libero!"disse Steve lanciando lo scudo contro un androide che barcollò all'indietro mentre l'arma tornava dal proprietario "Non è affatto libero!"

Il capitano lo conficcò nel petto della macchina mandandolo contro un auto e gli diede un calcio con entrambi i piedi spezzandolo in 2.

"Va bene,veniamo."disse Barton.

Pietro portò via Wanda a super velocità "Stammi dietro, vecchietto."

"Nessuno lo saprebbe."disse Barton incoccando una freccia e puntandola verso la direzione dove era sparito Pietro poi si mise a correre tra le macerie che riempivano la strada"Nessuno.

L'ultima volta che l'ho visto Ultron era seduto sopra di lui.

Ci mancherà quel bastardo di una saetta.

A me manca già."

Thor fu scagliato contro la cupola della chiesa,la trapassò e finì all'interno,sfondando una colonna ,si rialzò,ma Ultron sollevò un pezzo di colonna con lo scudo della mano sinistra e glie lo tirò addosso,poi lo prese a pugni facendogli cadere a terra il martello.

Una serie di robot sparò in piena città contro dei poliziotti con fucili automatici appostati dietro delle macerie e dietro delle auto rovesciate.

Pietro portò Wanda che emise una sfera rossa.

"CESSATE IL FUOCO!"urlò il capitano.

Wanda fece uscire dalle mani i filamenti che tagliarono a metà un robot e ne colpirono altri 2.

Pietro corse a super velocità,ma un proiettile gli fece un tagliò sul bicipite sinistro,così lui si fermò e guardò un poliziotto spaventato.

"ROMANOFF!"urlò Steve che lanciò lo scudo colpendo alla schiena il robot che aveva attaccato Natasha.

"Grazie."disse la Vedova Nera che tirò un manganello elettrico sul collo di uno dei robot dandogli la scossa,poi prese lo scudo riparandosi da colpi di un altro,evitò un sinistro,colpendogli le gambe con lo scudo e poi il mento con la parte esterna di quest'ultimo,poi lo colpì alla pancia con il manganello,tirò lo scudo a Steve che spiccò un salto e colpì alla testa il robot.

Iron Man volò intorno alla città.

"I reattori anti gravità sono alterati,se toccati emetterebbero una spinta contraria."disse Veronica"La città non scenderà lentamente,ma velocemente."

"La guglia è fatta di vibranio,se Thor le desse un colpetto?"disse Iron Man.

"Si spezzerebbe,ma non basta,l'impatto sarebbe sempre devastante."disse Veronica.

"Mantieni l'azione atomica in senso inverso."disse Tony.

"Potrebbe vaporizzare la città."disse Veronica mentre la città raggiungeva le nubi "E tutte le persone."

"La prossima ondata colpirà a breve."disse Steve che aiutava delle persone a muoversi "Che mi dici,Stark?"

"Niente di buono."disse lui "Potremmo far esplodere la città.

Per evitare un impatto.

Sempre che abbiate una via di scampo."

"Ho chiesto una soluzione,non un piano di fuga."disse Steve.

"Il raggio d'impatto si allarga di secondo in secondo,dobbiamo prendere una decisione."disse Tony.

"Capitano questa gente non ha scampo."disse Natasha "Se Stark riuscisse a distruggerla..."

"Quando saranno tutti salvi."disse Steve.

"Per salvare le persone quassù mettiamo a rischio il pianeta?"disse Natasha "Non c'è proporzione..."

"Non me ne andrò finché ci saranno civili."disse Steve."

"Non ho detto di andarcene."disse Natasha guardando il cielo sopra le nubi "Ci possono essere morti peggiori.

Dove troverò un panorama come questo?"

"Sono contento che ti piace il panorama,Romanoff."disse la voce di Nick Fury "Sta per migliorare."

Improvvisamente apparve una piattaforma volante dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Pietro arrivò sul ponte spezzato vedendo l'oggetto immenso.

Tutte le persone intrappolate,inclusa la donna bionda con il figlio,si affacciarono dai negozi.

"Bello vero?"disse Fury che era in sala comando tra 4 video e indossava il cappotto di pelle nero lungo "L'ho tirata fuori dalla naftalina con un paio di vecchi amici,un po' impolverata,ma funziona."

"Fury,brutto figlio di puttana."disse Steve.

"Oh baci tua madre con quella bocca?"disse lui.

"Altitudine 18000 piedi e continua ad alzarsi."disse Hill ad uno dei computer.

Lei indossava la tuta aderente nera dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Scialuppe pronte allo schieramento,sganciarsi in 3,2...in bocca la lupo."disse un uomo riccio ai computer.

Sui lati della piattaforma si aprirono dei portelli da cui uscirono delle scialuppe di metallo volanti rettangolari con propulsori ai lati,molto grandi.

"Questo e lo S.H.I.E.L.D.?"disse Pietro accanto a Steve.

"È quello che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. dovrebbe essere."disse Capitan America.

"Proprio niente male."disse Pietro.

Le piattaforme avevano la parte superiore aperta,con file di sedili e con delle placche curve sopra.

"Carichiamoli."disse Steve che corse via.

I robot si diressero verso la piattaforma volante.

"Signore,aerei non identificati convergono sulla nostra fiancata di destra."disse Hill.

Fury sorrise "Mostragli l'argenteria."

"Ci siamo."disse Hill.

In quel momento intervenne Rhoders dentro l'armatura di War Maschine che era simile a quella di Iron Man,ma più massiccia e le parti gialle di Iron Man erano bianche,mentre quelle rosse erano nere.

Aveva il reattore rettangolare bianco sul petto,un doppio cannone rettangolare sulla spalla sinistra e delle placche rettangolari sugli avambracci.

Alcuni robot furono distrutti dai proiettili, e un altro fu colpito dal pugno sinistro della corazza"SII!

Questa si che sarà bella da raccontare."

War Maschine iniziò a sparare con il cannone,ma venne colpito alle spalle da uno dei cannoni dei robot che venne distrutto dal raggio uscito dal propulsore di Iron Man che lo affiancò.

"Si,se vivrai per raccontarla."disse Iron Man.

"Pensi che non abbia le palle?"disse War Maschine.

"Se ne usciamo vivi le voglio vedere."disse Iron Man.

"Magari un po' meno esplicito."disse War Maschine.

Iron Man roteò e colpì diversi robot con i propulsori.

Alcuni uomini con dei mitra scesero dalle scialuppe e Steve guidò la folla verso di esse.

Nelle scialuppe c'erano anche persone con le mitragliatrici.

Poco dopo Wanda fece uscire altra gente dagli edifici,come anche Clint e Nat.

"La scialuppa numero 6 è piena come un uva...no cova...prova...è piena di gente."disse quello riccio al computer.

Hill sentì una allarme e vide un robot andare verso di loro "IN ARRIVO!"

Il robot sfondò le vetrate,Fury si spostò gettandosi a terra e la macchina si schiantò sul tavolo circolare sfracellandolo.

"OH DIO!"urlò quello riccio.

Hill vide il robot senza gambe strisciare a terra e gli sparò,poi Fury prese una spranga appuntita e gli trafisse la testa.

"Pensavi di salvare qualcuno?"disse Ultron dando un destro a Thor poi lo afferrò alla gola con il braccio sinistro mettendolo in ginocchio"Giro quella chiave,faccio cadere la roccia prima e ci saranno miliardi di morti.

Nemmeno tu potrai fermarla."

Thor afferrò il braccio del robot "Io sono Thor,figlio di Odino e fin quando ci sarà vita ne mio petto…basta,non so che altro dire,sei pronto?"

Ultron si voltò e Visione lo colpì con il martello facendogli sfondare la porta d'ingresso e scagliandolo via.

"È molto ben bilanciato."disse Visione.

"Beh,altrimenti perdi potenza quando dai il colpo."disse Thor.

Iron Man afferrò un robot alla gola e lo colpì alla testa con il propulsore dell'altra mano,poi ne colpì altri volando "Ci sono.

Creare un sigillo di calore."  
Iron Man evitò un colpo e lanciò un raggio dalle mani "Potrei…

Potrei sovraccaricare la guglia da sotto."

"Calcolo."disse Veronica mentre una delle scialuppe era a mezz'aria piena di gente.

Uno di robot sparò al propulsore della scialuppa e Iron Man si diresse verso di essa.

War Maschine afferrò il robot e iniziò a sparargli alla testa con il cannone,mentre Iron Man si metteva sotto l'oggetto usando i propulsori dei piedi per tenerlo.

"Il sigillo di calore dovrebbe funzionare."disse Veronica.

"Thor ho un piano."disse Iron Man.

"Non c'è più tempo,si dirigono al nucleo."disse Thor.

"Rhoders,fa salire tutti sulla portaerei."disse Iron Man.

"Ok."disse Rhoders.

"Avengers,rimboccatevi le maniche."disse Iron Man che andò verso la chiesa.

La Visione prese un robot e lo scagliò a terra,mentre Tony atterrava e lanciava raggi da entrambe le mani.

Thor colpì un robot e Pietro ne gettò via uno.

Steve entrò nella chiesa dal buco nel muro colpendo un robot alle spalle con lo scudo e fracassandogli la testa mente si rialzava.

Wanda e Clint arrivarono.

Pietro andò da Wanda "Stai bene?"

"Si."disse Wanda.

Iron Man lanciò i raggi dai propulsori sull'ultimo robot "Romanoff?

Tu e Banner state giocando al dottore e all'infermiera?"

Sta calmo."disse lei alla guida di un mezzo blindato che aveva 3 robot sul cofano "Non tutti sanno volare."

Il mezzo abbatté la recinzione intorno alla chiesa e lei li raggiunse.

"Qual'è il piano?"disse lei.

"Questo è il piano."disse Tony allungando il braccio sinistro verso la placca al centro della chiesa"Se Ultron mette le mani sul nucleo siamo spacciati."

Altri 2 robot si avvicinarono,ma Hulk atterrò su uno di essi e distrusse l'altro con il braccio sinistro.

Ultron era sospeso in aria fuori dalla chiesa.

"Non sai fare di meglio?"disse Thor.

Ultron rise alzando l'avambraccio sinistro e chiamando tutti i robot rimasti nella città che riempirono la zona e lui spalancò le braccia.

"Dovevi proprio chiedere?"disse Capitan America.

"Questo è il meglio che so fare."disse Ultron "Esattamente quello che volevo.

Tutti voi contro tutti me.

Come potete sperare di fermarmi?"

"Come ha detto il vecchio saggio...insieme."disse Iron Man.

Hulk ruggì ed iniziò l'attacco.

Tutti iniziarono a combattere messi in cerchio intorno all'oggetto.

Hulk iniziò a colpirne 3 insieme per volta con le braccia,Pietro iniziò a correre a super velocità distruggendone il più possibile,Iron Man usò i propulsori,Thor iniziò a tirare pugni,calci e martellate,la Vedova Nera iniziò a sparare,Occhio di Falco a scoccare le frecce e Visione volava colpendo tutti i robot che trovava.

Iron Man fece uscire i raggi laser dal dorso delle mani tranciando in 2 una decina di nemici,Wanda usò i filamenti per afferrare un robot e mandarlo verso il soffitto,mentre Steve diede un calcio ad un altro, Visione diede un pugno ad un nemico,Scarlet usò la telecinesi per spezzarne uno in 2 con un semplice gesto delle mani,Thor ne colpì 2 con il martello, Visione si sollevò e afferrò un robot,Clint scoccò una freccia,poi un altra,Steve fu afferrato alla gola da una delle macchine,Natasha diede la scossa ad uno di loro dalle placche di metallo sul polso,Wanda lanciò i filamenti di energia su un robot che si era avvicinato alla placca di metallo alle sue spalle,Visione accartocciò il robot preso e lo scagliò su un altro,Steve afferrò un robot alle spalle mettendogli il braccio destro intorno al collo e tirando gli staccò la testa,Iron Man si sollevò a mezz'aria e lanciò diversi raggi contro quelli che entravano dalle fessure,poi iniziò a volare colpendone altri,Visione prese un robot alla testa con la mano sinistra e gli trapassò il torace con un pugno,Steve fece un salto,roteò in aria e con lo scudo colpì un nemico atterrando,Wanda distrusse 2 robot inondandoli di energia rossa,Thor spiccò un salto colpendone 3 con un martello e altri 3 con i fulmini,usciti dall'arma,mentre atterrava,Visione volò distruggendone diversi e lanciando raggi dalla testa,Iron Man continuava ad usare i propulsori,Pietro diede un pugno ad un robot trapassando,Hulk si tolse da dosso con facilità una serie di androidi,Thor diede un calcio ad un altro,Clint ne colpì uno con l'arco,Scarlet allungò la mano destra,con l'energia rossa sulle dita,verso un robot e i filamenti apparvero su tutto il corpo della macchina che fu bloccata,mentre Iron Man passò distruggendolo con i propulsore,Thor strappò la colonna vertebrale e il cranio di un robot che era a terra,Occhio di Falco conficcò la freccia nel mento di un robot, Thor agitava la testa estratta come una mazza colpendone altri 2,Hulk strappò a morsi la testa di un robot e la sputò,Steve colpì alla pancia un androide con il taglio dello scudo,Wanda lanciò dei filamenti dalle mani, Natasha sparava in testa ad un robot, mentre Thor diede una martellata sul mento di un'altra macchina.

Ultron urlò e volò verso Visione dandogli un pugno a mezz'aria,poi l'altro evitò un sinistro,ma venne afferrato dal braccio destro e dalla mano sinistra di Ultron uscì un raggio che lo mandò contro una delle pareti superiori della chiesa.

Visione fece uscire il raggio giallo dalla pietra,volando in avanti e scagliando il nemico a terra fuori dalla chiesa.

Ultron si alzò e mise l'avambraccio destro in avanti,strusciando a terra e danneggiando l'asfalto.

Thor lanciò i fulmini dal martello e Iron Man i raggi dai propulsori.

Ultron mise entrambe le braccia ad "X"davanti a se,ma pian piano pezzi della sua corazza ,sia sulle braccia che sul viso, iniziarono a staccarsi.

In nemico cadde in ginocchio e gli altri smisero di colpirlo.

Ultron si rialzò barcollando "Oh...beh...con il senno di poi…"

Hulk gli diede un pugno al petto scagliandolo via,poi vide una serie di robot che fuggivano e gli corse dietro urlando.

Molti robot,di cui alcuni danneggiati o mutilati iniziarono a volare via dalla città.

"Lasciano la città."disse Thor.

"Neanche uno deve sfuggire."disse Iron Man "Rhoders."

"Eccomi."disse War Maschine che iniziò a sparare "No,non vi ho dato il permesso.

War Maschine vi viene in contro proprio..."

Visione colpì un robot alle spalle con il raggio della testa,ne colpì un altro al petto con lo stesso raggio,poi divenne intangibile attraversando il petto la schiena di un robot con gli avambracci ad "x"divenne di nuovo solido e lo spezzò in 2.

"E questo che cos'è?"disse Rhoders sconvolto.

"Dobbiamo andare."disse Steve a Natasha,Clint e Wanda"Persino a me manca l'ossigeno.

Voi andate alle scialuppe.

Io vedo se è rimasto qualcuno,poi vi raggiungo."

"E il nucleo?"disse Clint.

"Lo proteggerò io."disse Wanda "È il mio dovere."

Gli altri se ne andarono.

Pietro corse a super velocità distruggendo un robot che si era alzato.

"Porta la gente alle scialuppe."disse Wanda.

"Non ti lascerò qui."disse Pietro.

"Me la cavo da sola."disse Wanda colpendo un robot con i filamenti di energia rossa "Torna a prendermi quando sono tutti scesi,non prima.

È chiaro?"

"Io sono 12 minuti più grande di te."disse Pietro.

"Va."disse lei ridendo.

Iron Man volò sulla parte inferiore della roccia.

"Capo i livelli di alimentazione sono..."disse Veronica.

"Riavvia tutto."disse Iron Man "Abbiamo una sola occasione."

Ultron volò verso il jet degli Avergers,ma i propulsori si spensero e lui cadde a terra,poi si rialzò.

Clint e Natasha guidavano un'auto di lusso.

"Ho capito come fare."disse Clint "La sala da pranzo.

Se butto giù la parete posso ricavare uno studio per Laura.

Lo insonorizzo e non sente il casino dei ragazzi,che dici?"

"Tanto voi mangiate sempre in cucina."disse Natasha.

"Chi mangia più in sala da pranzo?"disse Clint mentre un piano di un palazzo esplodeva.

I 2 fermarono la macchina e sentirono le grida folli di Hulk.

"Non abbiamo molto tempo."disse Clin scesero.

"Porta le chiappe sulla scialuppa."disse Natasha.

Natasha passò dentro il buco fatto alla base di un palazzo.

Dalla parte opposta c'era un parco distrutto con degli autobus rivoltati e macerie ovunque.

Hulk spezzò in 2 un robot.

Natasha si avvicinò e si tolse il guanto sinistro "Ehi bel fusto.

Il Sole sta calando."

Clint arrivò sulla scialuppa e vide la madre bionda a terra.

"Mio figlio."disse la donna "Eravamo al mercato..."

Clint vide il bambino a terra e corse.

Iron Man si mise sotto una placca di metallo circolare e ci fece un buco con i raggi laser usciti dal dorso della mano.

Guardando dentro vide la fine del pilastro di vibranio che era appuntita,dentro un'apertura circolare,con dei ponti meccanici che ruotavano intorno alla struttura.

"Thor mi servi di nuovo nella chiesa."disse Tony.

Thor era in strada vicino a Steve.

"Sono gli ultimi?"disse Thor.

"Si,gli altri sono sulla portaerei."disse Steve.

"Thor se funziona...forse non ce la caveremo."disse Tony.

"Forse no."disse Thor.

Natasha allungò la mano verso Hulk.

Il jet con dentro Ultron iniziò a sparare con le mitragliatrici colpendo Hulk che urlò a squarcia gola e facendo svenire lei.

"Fili avevo ed or non più."canticchiò Ultron "Eppur non cado giù."

Clint aiutò il bambino ad alzarsi ed Ultron sparò colpendo il pieno Thor e poi mandando i proiettili verso Occhio di Falco.

Pietro vide la scena e corse a super velocità cercando di colpire e deviare i proiettili.

Quando Clint lo guardò Pietro era pieno di fori di proiettile.

"Questa ti era sfuggita."disse Pietro che cadde a terra morto.

Wanda avvertì telepaticamente la morte del fratello,cadde in ginocchio ed urlò a squarcia gola emettendo una colossale onda d'urto rossa che polverizzò tutti i robot che le stavano correndo contro.

Thor roteò il martello e volò via,mentre Steve metteva lo scudo sulle spalle e raggiungeva Pietro

vedendo che Clint lo aveva già soccorso.

Wanda restò in ginocchio nella chiesa mentre Steve prendeva il corpo di Pietro.

Clint prese il bambino e lo portò sulla scialuppa.

Hulk aveva in braccio Natasha mentre saltava verso la piattaforma dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e lei si svegliò.

Hulk atterrò,la posò a terra,poi spiccò un salto,tornando in città,poi spiccò un secondo salto afferrando la rampa del mezzo di Ultron ed entrando all'interno urlando.

"PER L'AMOR DEL CIELO!"disse Ultron che venne pestato selvaggiamente e gettato da mezzo.

Il robot si schiantò dentro un autobus.

Steve posò il corpo di Pietro su una delle scialuppe e Clint diede il bambino alla madre,poi si toccò un fianco,vedendo che perdeva sangue e si distese su delle sedie.

Wanda si avvicinò ad Ultron con la mano destra piena di energia rossa e si mise in ginocchio.

"Wanda...se rimani...morirai."disse Ultron.

"Sono già morta."disse Wanda "Vuoi sapere che cosa ho provato?"

Wanda allungò la mano destra sul petto di Ultron illuminandolo di energia rossa ed estraendo un cuore di metallo che andò nella sua mano.

"Ecco che cosa ho provato."disse Wanda.

Le ultime persone,un cane e gli addetti ai lavori salirono sulla scialuppa.

Steve rimase a guardarsi intorno per assicurarsi che non ci fosse rimasto nessuno.

Uno dei robot spezzati in 2 nella chiesa si attivò e girò la placca superiore al centro della struttura.

Steve corse e saltò sul mezzo,mentre la roccia iniziava a cadere.

I propulsori si invertirono e colonne di energia azzurra uscirono da alcune zone della città,mentre la parte bassa della roccia prendeva fuoco.

Iron Man si avvicinò al buco e dal reattore circolare nel petto fece uscire un raggio azzurro colpendo la colonna di metallo.

"Thor al mio segnale."disse Iron Man.

Thor era al centro della chiesa,alzò il martello in alto e cominciò ad attirare moltissimi fulmini.

Visione volò tra i rottami,arrivando dentro l'autobus,prese Wanda e volò via.

"Thor,ora!"disse Stark.

Thor colpì la placca di metallo e il terreno sobbalzò,distruggendo tutte le case,poi la roccia esplose.

Iron Man volò su un lago evitando le macerie e la colonna di metallo,mentre Thor finì in acqua.

Il jet con dentro Hulk era in orbita e chiuse la rampa.

Natasha apparve su uno schermo.

"Ehi bel fusto."disse Natasha "È fatta.

Il lavoro è finito.

Ora devi far tornare indietro l'aereo."

Natasha parlava da dentro la portaerei volante mentre Hulk si avvicinava allo schermo "Non posso rilevarti in modalità invisibile perciò dammi una mano.

Mi serve..."

Hulk mise la mano sull'ologramma,poi la abbassò facendolo svanire e rimase seduto.

Al posto della città c'era un immenso cratere.

Il robot gettato giù dalla città da Capitan America camminò tra i boschi,senza un braccio e con l'altro danneggiato.

Anche la parte sinistra del volto era danneggiata.

Visione gli atterrò davanti "Hai paura."

"Di te?"disse Ultron.

"Della morte."disse Visione "Tu sei l'ultimo."

"Tu dovevi essere l'ultimo."disse Ultron "Stark aveva chiesto un redentore e si è accontentato di uno schiavo."

"Siamo entrambi deludenti a quanto sembra."disse Visione.

Ultron rise "Immagino di si."

"Gli umani sono strani."disse Visione "Credono che l'ordine e il caos siano in qualche modo opposti e cercano di controllare ciò che non si può.

Ma c'è grazia nei loro fallimenti.

Questo non l'hai compreso."

"Sono spacciati."disse Ultron.

"Si."disse Visione "Ma una cosa non è bella perché continua nel tempo.

È un privilegio essere tra di loro."

"Sei incredibilmente ingenuo."disse Ultron.

"Beh,in effetti sono nato ieri."disse Visione.

Ultron gli corse contro e lui lo finì con il raggio della pietra gialla sulla testa.

Clint tornò nella sua villa in abiti civili e la moglie lo abbracciò.

Accanto a lui c'era una valigia.

Tony,in giacca e cravatta neri,era a bordo di un'auto di lusso in una strada nel bosco e arrivò ad una struttura quadrata con un recinto intorno e poco oltre c'era una piattaforma d'atterraggio dove stava atterrando un jet.

All'interno era pieno di uomini dello S.H.I.E.L.D.,computer,tavoli e scienziati.

Hill camminò con Cho.

Hill indossava una maglietta blu a maniche corte,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere,mentre Selvin,che aveva una giacca blu,cravatta blu,pantaloni grigi e scarpe nere camminò con 2 agenti e portò delle cartelline.

Vicino al tetto c'era un corridoio sospeso dove c'era Natasha con il costume.

La donna guardò il cellulare e vide il neonato di Clint "Grasso."

"Uno dei nostri tecnici ha segnalato questo."disse Fury,in giacca e cravatta neri,che arrivò con uno schermo "È precipitato nel Mar di Banda.

Potrebbe essere il jet.

Ma con la tecnologia invisibile di Stark ancora non riusciamo a ritrovarlo."

"Certo."disse Natasha.

"Sarà saltato fuori e avrà nuotato fino alle figi."disse Fury "Manderà una cartolina."

Fury si allontanò.

"Manchi solo tu."disse Natasha "Mi hai mandato a reclutarlo molto tempo fa.

Tu sapevi quello che sarebbe successo?"

Fury si avvicinò "Non lo sai mai.

Speri ne meglio,ma poi accetti quello che viene.

Ho una squadra magnifica."

"Niente dura per sempre."disse Natasha.

"I guai,Romanoff."disse Fury andando via "Non importa chi vinca o chi perda i guai tornano sempre."

Steve,Tony e Thor camminarono in un corridoio.

Steve aveva il costume,ma non la maschera ed era senza scudo.

Thor aveva la corazza completa,anche sulle braccia,mantello rosso e martello.

"Le regole sono cambiate."disse Steve.

"È qualcosa di nuovo."disse Tony.

"Beh,la visione è un intelligenza artificiale."disse Steve.

"Una macchina."disse Tony.

"Allora non conta?"disse Steve.

"No,non è come una persona che alza il martello."disse Tony.

"Esatto."disse Steve.  
"Simpatico,ma artificiale."disse Tony.

"Grazie."disse Steve.  
"Può brandire il martello e Tenere la Gemma della Mente."disse Thor fermandosi "È al sicuro con la Visione.

E di sicurezza ne abbiamo molto bisogno."

"Ma se mettessimo il martello dentro un ascensore?"disse Steve.

"Salirebbe comunque."disse Tony.  
"L'ascensore non è degno."disse Steve.

"Mi mancheranno queste belle conversazioni."disse Thor mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Tony.

"No,se non te ne vai."disse Tony.

"Non ho scelta."disse Thor "La Gemma della Mente è la quarta gemma dell'infinito che sbuca fuori in questi ultimi anni.

Non è una coincidenza."

Thor uscì e andò sul prato con i 2.

"Qualcuno ha messo su un gioco complesso e ci usa come pedine."disse Thor "E quando tutti i pezzi saranno sul tavolo …"

"Scacco matto."disse Stark.

"Pensi di scoprire che ci aspetta?"disse Steve.

"Di sicuro."disse Thor "A parte questo qui...ogni cosa ha una spiegazione."

Thor fece alcuni passi avanti e guardò i 2,poi sollevò il martello in alto e un raggio d'energia di tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno scese dal cielo e lo portò via,lasciando un simbolo circolare inciso sul prato.

"Non ha il minimo riguardo per la cura del prato."disse Tony avvicinandosi all'auto "Però mi mancherà.

Io ti mancherò.

Pioveranno lacrime al testosterone."

Tony cliccò su un pulsante e l'auto si avvicinò da sola.

"Mi mancherai davvero,Tony."disse Steve.

"Si?"disse Tony "Beh adesso mi prendo una pausa.

Forse dovrei copiare una pagina del libro di Barton,costruire una fattoria per Pepper,sperando che non la facciano esplodere."

"Una vita semplice?"disse Steve.

"Ci arriverai un giorno."disse Tony.

"Non lo so."disse Steve "Famiglia.

Stabilità.

L'uomo che voleva tutto quello è finito nel ghiaccio 75 anni fa.

Credo che ne sia uscito qualcun altro."

"Stai bene?"disse Tony aprendo uno sportello.

"Sono a casa."disse Steve.

Tony salì in auto.

Natasha era nel corridoio e Steve le arrivò alle spalle.

"Vuoi continuare a fissare il muro o vuoi metterti a lavoro?"disse Steve"In effetti è un muro molto interessante."

"Pensavo che tu e Tony vi steste ancora guardando negli occhi."disse Natasha che iniziò a camminare con lui prendendo uno schermo "Come siamo messi?"

"Beh non siamo proprio al meglio..."disse Steve.

"Abbiamo buoni battitori."disse Natasha.

"Sono bravi."disse Steve "Non sono una squadra."

"Vediamo di farceli diventare."disse Natasha.

Steve aprì delle porte entrando in una stanza enorme trovando War Maschine,Visione,Sam e Wanda.

War Maschine aprì la visiera mostrando il volto di Rhoders.

Visione si voltò.

Sam atterrò sul posto.

Indossava una corazza aderente grigia,fatta fa molte placche fuse insieme,con 2 linee rosse che dai pettorali andavano verso l'alto e raggiungevano l'estremità delle placche sulle spalle che erano a cupola.

La parte iniziale dei bicipiti era coperta da una maglietta grigia,poi il resto era scoperto fino ai polsi che avevano dei guanti grigi che lasciavano scoperte le dita.

Aveva pantaloni grigi e stivali neri.

Dalla placca sulla schiena uscirono 2 immense ali di metallo con delle placche rosse sulla parte iniziale,grige sulla parte finale e l'estremità superiore nera.

Le ali si piegarono ed entrarono nella placca.

Wanda che era in aria,atterrò sul posto,con le mani piene di energia rossa.

Aveva i capelli castani ora,con le trecce.

Indossava un costume che sembrava una specie di giacca rossa,con due placche appuntite in basso sulla parte davanti mentre ai lati e dietro aveva una specie di gonna aperta al centro.

La giacca era aperta e sotto c'era un vestito rosso aderente,con una gonna nera corta.

Le gambe erano coperte da pantaloni neri aderenti e poi c'erano stivali aderenti neri con le estremità rosse.

Gli avambracci,il dorso delle mani e i palmi erano coperti da una placca rossa,mentre le dita erano scoperte.

"Avengers..."disse Steve.

In un altro luogo delle placche si metallo si aprirono e dentro vi era un guanto d'oro medioevale,che poteva coprire anche l'avambraccio sinistro.

Sulle nocche c'era un buco ovale,come anche sul pollice e un altro buco più grande era al centro del dorso.

Il guanto venne sollevato da dei piccoli cilindri sotto di esso.

Thanos arrivò camminando.

Era alto più di 3 metri,con una muscolatura massiccia.  
Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.  
Gli occhi dell'essere erano neri con l'iride azzurro.  
Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.  
L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.  
Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.  
L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.  
La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.  
Il collo e le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro,che aveva una serie di linee e anche diversi pezzi fusi in uno.  
La placca che copriva le spalle aveva delle punte rivolte verso l'alto.  
Sotto di esse la corazza che copriva le spalle era d'oro e arrivava fino al gomito,coprendo la parte esterna delle braccia,mentre la parte interna era coperta dalla corazza blu,fino ai polsi.  
La placca dorata però aveva una linea che passava sulla parte blu.  
La parte esterna degli avambracci aveva una placca d'oro.  
Le mani viola erano scoperte e non avevano unghie,ma le dita erano leggermente appuntite.

Il petto aveva una corazza blu scuro,che aveva diverse linee,ma al centro del petto c'era una linea dorata che arrivava ad una placca d'oro situata alla vita.  
Dalla placca d'oro superiore partivano due piccole placche che erano ai lati dei pettorali e si fermavano dopo poco.  
Su quelle placche ne erano appoggiate altre di colore viola che scendevano fin sotto la vita e formavano un gonnellino che si trovava solo sul davanti ed era nero nel centro.  
Anche sui fianchi c'erano due placche viola che poi si univano al gonnellino.  
Le gambe erano ricoperte da una placca viola spento,poi dal ,ginocchio in giù,c'era la corazza d'oro che comprendeva anche gli scarponi.

"Bene."disse Thanos che mise la mano sinistra nel guanto indossandolo "Lo farò da solo."

Thanos sorrise.


	73. ANNIENTAMENTO

ANNIENTAMENTO

2017

Una donna era seduta in una stanza vuota.

Aveva i capelli neri lunghi,con la riga in mezzo,indossava una maglietta a mezze maniche bianca,pantaloni bianchi e scarpe bianche.

Era seduta su una sedia e accanto a lei c'era un mobiletto con sopra un bicchiere d'acqua.

Il pavimento della stanza rettangolare era grigio,le pareti giallo spento,con delle linee orizzontali grige.

La parte destra della stanza aveva una vetrata con dietro degli scienziati in una grossa stanza blu.

Davanti a lei c'era un uomo dentro una tuta anticontaminazione bianca.

La donna aveva uno sguardo spento e fissava l'uomo senza muoversi.

Dietro l'uomo ve n'erano altri due con gli stessi abiti.

"Che cos'hai mangiato?"disse lui "Avevi razioni per due settimane,sei stata nell'area per circa 4 mesi."

"Non ricordo di aver mangiato."disse la donna.

"Quanto tempo credi di esserci stata?"disse lui.

"Giorni."disse lei "Forse settimane."

"Che è successo a Josie Radek?"disse l'uomo.

"Non lo so."disse lei.

"Non lo sai e Shepard?"disse l'uomo "E Dorensan?"

"Morte."disse lei.

"Ventress?"disse lui.

"Non lo so."disse la donna dopo qualche istante.

"Allora che cosa sai?"disse l'uomo.

Lei abbassò la testa.

FLASHBACK

Nello spazio si aprì una spaccatura su un'altra dimensione e da essa ne uscì una massa incandescente che entrò nell'atmosfera terrestre.

Sulla Terra c'era una spiaggia molto grande,che aveva un faro,su una zona di roccia poco elevata e con vegetazione sopra.

In lontananza si vedeva una foresta.

La massa incandescente si schiantò sul faro nella parte bassa.

Una massa informe si muoveva mutando.

Dal buco uscì una luce arancione che emanava un vapore rosso che poi diventava viola e poi grigio,mentre dal buco usciva energia arancione che si fondeva con la struttura generando delle ramificazioni simili a vene e tentacoli.

Tempo dopo ,in un aula universitaria, c'era la donna che mostrava un immagine su uno schermo di una cellula che si divideva.

"Questa è una cellula e ,come tutte le cellule, si sviluppa da una già esistente."disse la donna "Per estensione,tutte le cellule sono nate da un microrganismo."

Tutti nella sala prendevano appunti.

"Un organismo unico,solo nel pianeta Terra,forse nell'Universo."disse la donna "Circa 4 miliardi di anni fa,quel 1 divenne 2 i due divennero 4,poi 8,16,32...

Questa continua suddivisione ha dato vita...a quella che è diventata la struttura di ogni microbo,filo d'erba,forma di vita marina,terrestre,ogni essere umano...la struttura di tutto quello che vive e di tutto quello che muore."

Dietro di lei c'erano tre finestroni e fuori molta vegetazione.

"Gli studenti di medicina,gli scienziati di domani devono partire da qua."disse lei "La cellula che stiamo osservando è tumorale.

Femmina,35 anni,prelievo dalla cervice.

Nel corso del prossimo semestre esamineremo delle cellule cancerogene in vitro e la loro attività autofagica."

Lei scese le scale di legno che erano in un grande complesso.

Indossava una giacca nera con sotto in vestito nero lungo fino alle ginocchia e ora aveva la riga sulla parte destra della testa.

"Professoressa?"disse una studente che scese le scale con lei.

"Katie."disse lei "Dimmi."

Un uomo di colore in giacca e cravatta scese le scale.

"Ho letto gli articoli del professor Sasson ieri sera."disse Katie "Mi sento ancora indietro,forse non sto lavorando abbastanza.

Gli altri sono più avanti."

"No,ma che dici,sta tranquilla."disse la prof che era arrivata al piano terra.

"Linda."disse l'uomo che la raggiunse mentre Katie si allontanava.

"Daniel."disse lei.

"Avrei voluto pranzare con te,ma non sono riuscito a trovarti."disse Daniel.

"Volevo recuperare dei testi."disse Linda.

"Tutto lavoro e niente svago."disse l'uomo "Non va bene.

Pensavo,senti...hai programmi per sabato?

Io e Sara facciamo una piccola festa,un party in giardino se il tempo regge."

"A dire il vero ho un impegno."disse Linda.

"Credo che ti divertiresti."disse Daniel.

"Grazie,ma dobbiamo...devo dipingere la nostra camera da letto."disse lei.

"È passato un anno."disse Daniel "Secondo me puoi anche venire ad una festa,non è un tradimento o un insulto alla sue memoria,perciò..."

"Preferisco dipingere la camera."disse lei che andò via.

La sua casa era una villa a due piani con un vialetto, un grosso giardino,una seconda costruzione accanto,un'altalena e una staccionata.

L'interno della casa era grande,c'era un letto a due piazze con le pareti verdi.

Lei era su un divano in salotto,davanti ad un tavolo.

Ai lati della stanza c'erano altri due divani.

Linda ricordava di quando era nel letto con il marito,un uomo con capelli ricci e neri e piangeva singhiozzando.

In mano aveva un amuleto aperto con dentro la foto del marito.

Tempo dopo mise della plastica sui mobili e cominciò a dipingere di bianco le pareti nella camera al piano di sopra.

Il marito entrò nella casa.

Indossava un lungo cappotto nero e aveva i capelli tirati all'indietro,poi salì le scale,lei si voltò e si prese un colpo nel vederlo alla porta.

"Oh Dio..."disse lei che lo abbracciò.

Lui fece un leggero sorriso e ci mise un po' per abbracciarla.

"Pensavo che non ti avrei rivisto."disse lei piangendo "Sei qui adesso."

Kaine..."

Lei lo abbracciò ancora.

Poco dopo i due erano in cucina,lui era seduto ad un tavolino e ormai era notte.

Sul tavolino vi era un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Non sapevano niente della tua unità."disse lei che era appoggiata alla cucina "Ho contattato tutti quanti.

Tutti quelli che potevo.

I tuoi compagni ne sapevano meno di me."

Lui rimase in silenzio.

"Era una missione segreta."disse lei.

"Può darsi."disse Kaine.

"Che significa può darsi?"disse Linda"Rispondi."

"D'accordo era segreta,almeno credo."disse Kaine.

"Pakistan,ancora?"disse lei.

"Io non so dove fosse o cosa fosse..."disse Kaine.

"Com'è possibile?"disse Linda "Faceva caldo?

C'era la neve?

Le persone parlavano portoghese o qualche altra lingua?…"

Lui rimase in silenzio.

"Da quant'è che sei tornato?"disse Linda.

"Non lo so."disse Kaine.

"Come sei tornato?"disse lei "Da che base sei venuto?"

"Non lo so?"disse Kaine.

"E quelli della tua unità?"disse lei "Sono tornati insieme a te?

Devi pur essere in gradi di dirmi qualcosa,sei sparito della faccia della Terra

per un anno intero.

Merito una spiegazione migliore di quella che mi stai dando."

"Non ha importanza."disse Kaine in modo secco e lei si sedette al tavolo prendendogli la mano.

"Kaine...come sei tornato a casa?"disse lei.

"Ero qua fuori."disse Kaine.

"Fuori di casa?"disse Linda

"No,ero fuori dalla camera con il letto,la camera...la porta era aperta e ti ho visto."disse Kaine "Ti ho riconosciuto.

Il tuo volto."

Lui ritrasse la mano e bevve l'acqua "Non mi sento tanto bene."

Lei notò che nel bicchiere c'era sangue.

Poco dopo i due erano in ambulanza e lui sputava sangue.

Lei era vicino e gli toccava la fronte "Resta con me,amore.

Io soni qui conte."

"Maschio,31,emorragia,convulsioni."disse l'uomo accanto ai due.

"Stai con me,amore."disse Linda "Ti amo.

Tesoro guardami.

Può fare qualcosa?"

Diverse macchine nere arrivarono dietro l'ambulanza e un elicottero la illuminò.

"Ha chiesto lei la scorta?"disse l'uomo.

Una delle macchine si mise davanti al mezzo che fu costretto a fermarsi e dalle jeep nere uscirono uomini armati di mitra e con divise nere.

"VENITE FUORI!"urlò uno di loro aprendo gli sportelli "DUBITO!

PRESTO!"

Uno di loro prese la biologa "CHE STATE FACENDO?"

"FUORI IMMEDIATAMENTE!"urlò uno di loro.

"Chi siete?!"disse l'uomo mentre portavano fuori la branda "CHE STATE FACENDO?

NON PUÒ MUOVERLO!"

"LASCIATELO STARE!"urlò Linda "LASCIATELO!

LASCIATELO!"

Un uomo le fece un'iniezione e lei svenne.

Area x.

Linda si svegliò con addosso una maglietta rossa,pantaloni dello stesso colore.

Era su un lettino con la spalliera in fondo di metallo,un comodino vicino e con le pareti giallo spento,con delle linee orizzontali grige.

Alla sinistra del letto c'era una porta di metallo con diversi cassetti incorporati.

Lei si alzò e andò a vomitare dietro una tenda nella stessa stanza.

Su una parete c'era una vetrata con dietro una donna bionda con una giacca nera e una gonna scura.

La donna aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza aprendo una porta scorrevole.

Aveva una cartellina in mano.

"Dev'essere una sensazione terribile,provocata dal sedativo che ti hanno dato."disse la donna"Siediti."

"Chi sei tu?"disse linda che si mise su una sedia e prese una bottiglia d'acqua.

"Sono la dottoressa Ventress,sono una psicologa."disse la donna.

"Perché parlo con una psicologa?"disse Linda "Sono in un ospedale psichiatrico?"

"No."disse Ventress.

"E allora?"disse lei "Dove sono?

Dov'è mio marito?"

"Hai prestato servizio militare per 7 anni."disse Ventress.

"Sono professoressa alla John Hopkins e vorrei sapere che diavolo sta succedendo qui."disse Linda.

"Ti stai occupando del ciclo vitale delle cellule."disse Ventress.

"Ho detto dov'è mio marito?"disse Linda.

"Giusto,mi piacerebbe parlare del sergente Kaine."disse Ventress "Quando è tornato a casa?"

"Voglio vedere un avvocato."disse Linda.

"Non ti è permesso vedere un avvocato."disse Ventress "Ti ha detto come ha fatto a tornare?"

"No."disse Linda.

"Ti ha contattata nel periodo in cui non c'era?"disse Ventress.

"No."disse Linda.

"Che ti ha detto della sua missione quando è tornato."disse Ventress.

"Niente."disse Linda.

"E prima di andarsene?"disse lei "Ti ha parlato del luogo della missione?

Di cosa doveva fare?"

"Non l'ha detto e non glie l'ho chiesto."disse Linda.

"Ma hai continuato regolarmente a fare richieste sulla sua unità...fino a 6 mesi fa,poi hai smesso."disse Ventress "Per quale ragione?

Pensavi fosse morto?

Volevi andare avanti?

Non è così facile continuare."

"Non l'ho fatto."disse Linda "Ho finito di rispondere alle domande,ora tocca a te."

"Tuo marito è qui."disse Ventress "È gravemente malato."

"In che senso?"disse lei.

"Insufficienze organiche."disse Ventress "Violente emorragie interne.

E...tumori."

"Deve essere stato esposto a chissà quale tipo di radiazione...forse anche a virus."disse Linda "Devi dirmi dov'era e che stava facendo.

Forse potrei aiutarlo."

Le due erano in un piano di laboratori separati da porte scorrevoli di vetro e c'erano dottori in camice ovunque.

Dalle finestre,che erano molto elevate dal suolo,si vedeva una foresta.

Linda si mosse nella struttura,poi uscì su un balcone e vide che oltre la pianura verde,con cespugli e una pozza,c'era una specie di sostanza luminosa incorporea fatta di tanti colori diversi,principalmente viola,rosso e bianco.

Tale sostanza verticale si muoveva come un liquido e anche in cielo c'erano delle strane colorazioni oltre la sostanza da cui provenivano boati.

Lei era dentro una struttura rettangolare,che era poco dentro una barriera con una struttura più grande vicino,ma oltre la barriera.

Ventress la raggiunse "Un evento incredibile.

A dir poco inumano.

Una dimensione incomprensibile."

Le due erano dentro uno studio,sedute.

"Ci sono molte teorie."disse Ventress "Ma pochi fatti.

È cominciato circa 3 anni fa."

Al computer,voltato verso l'esterno,Linda vide l'immagine satellitare con una zona rossa e un faro da cui partiva la luce.

"L'international park ci ha informato del fatto che un faro era circondato da un bagliore."disse Ventress "Uno dei guardiani entrò per capire e...non è mai tornato.

L'evento è stato catalogato,da allora non ci siamo più avvicinati ne via terra,ne via mare,abbiamo inviato droni,ispezioni e gruppi specializzati.

Non abbiamo capito niente.

Quest'aura si sta espandendo sempre più,ci sta inghiottendo,ci fagocita sempre di più.

È come se fossimo eliminati da sostanze chimiche...che si stanno impadronendo di noi.

In pochi mesi quest'aura sarà arrivata fino a qua.

Sarà così."

Linda si voltò verso le vetrate dietro di lei.

"L'assurdo è che stiamo parlando di città,stati...è terribile."disse Ventress.

"E indietro non si può tornare?"disse Linda "Si può fare qualcosa?"

"Si."disse Ventress.

Kaine era dentro una stanza,su un letto d'ospedale,senza maglietta e con dei respiratori.

"Sta morendo."disse Linda.

"Si,e non c'è modo di fermarlo."disse Ventress "Dobbiamo accordarci in proposito di quello che abbiamo detto."

"Non mi lascerai andare a casa."disse Linda.

"È quello che vuoi?"disse Ventress "Andartene?"

"No."disse Linda "Voglio stare con lui.

FLASHBACK

I due erano a letto e sulla parte centrale del soffitto c'era un vetro rettangolare e si vedeva la luna e il cielo notturno.

"Perché non mi parli."disse Linda.

"Scusa."disse Kaine "Stavo pensando."

"Pensi alla prossima missione?"disse Linda.

"No."disse Kaine "Stavo pensando alla Luna.

È strano vederla così,dato che il Sole non è ancora del tutto tramontato."

"Si,hai ragione è buffo."disse Linda "È veramente buffo."

"Sai,Dio di errori non ne ha commessi."disse Kaine "Questo è ciò che penso al riguardo."

"Potresti aver ragione."disse Linda.

"Sta attenta,perché lui ci sta sentendo."disse Kaine.

"Secondo una teoria recente,la morte cellulare può essere combattuta."disse Linda.

"Stavo per esprimere la stessa opinione."disse Kaine.

"Non si invecchia,si può rimanere immortali,si procede ad una divisione,non si muore."disse Linda"Vediamo l'invecchiamento come un processo naturale,ma in realtà è un difetto genetico."

"Ma è nell'ordine naturale delle cose."disse lui "Mi ecciti quando fai discorsi naturali di questo genere."

"Te l'immagini se il mio corpo rimanesse così per sempre."disse Linda.

"Oh,questo si che potrebbe essere un'errore."disse Kaine che la baciò.

"Non vuoi dirmi che c'è che non va."disse Linda mentre lui le accarezzava il braccio "So che c'è qualcosa che non va in questa missione."

"Perché?"disse Kaine.

"Il tuo silenzio."disse Linda "Non mi dici mai niente.

Dammi almeno qualche indizio.

Allora?"

"Saremmo nello stesso emisfero."disse Kaine.

"Che vuol dire?"disse Linda.

"Che io e te cercheremo di...che guarderemo le stesse stelle."disse Kaine.

"Ma che stronzate dici?"disse Linda "Stai scherzando?"

"Ma dai."disse Kaine.

"Credi che faccia questo quando non ci sei?"disse Linda.

"Cosa?"disse lui.

"Credi che stia in giardino piangendo a guardare le stelle?"disse Linda.

Kaine rise "Ma smettila."

Kaine cominciò a farle il solletico.

"Luna prenditi cura del mio coraggioso soldato."disse lei.

"Basta,lo sai che sei irrispettosa verso i miei compagni,ma anche verso il presidente?"disse Kaine mettendosi sopra.

"Hai dimenticato la bandiera."disse Linda e lui iniziò a farle il solletico,poi la baciò.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda era su un balcone,di notte, e poco distante c'erano dei tavoli.

Ad uno dei tavoli c'erano tre donne.

"Non pensi che dovremmo fare amicizia?"disse una delle tre.

"Beh,potresti."disse un'altra "Anzi,dovresti."

"Allora vado."disse la donna che si alzò e raggiunse Linda.

La donna aveva i capelli neri,legati,pantaloni blu e scarpe nere.

"Ciao."disse la donna.

"Ciao."disse Linda.

"Ti do fastidio?"disse lei.

"No,figurati."disse Linda appoggiata alla ringhiera.

"Meno male."disse la donna appoggiandosi alla ringhiera "Scusa,ma sembra che tu sia sola e immagino come ti senti.

Spaventata.

Dico bene?"

"Un po' in effetti."disse Linda.

"Non devi."disse la donna "Credimi,rilassati.

Pensa che la gente che lavora qui dorme in posizione fetale e la notte si lamenta.

È strano,no?

Mi chiamo Alia."

"Linda."disse lei che gli strinse la mano.

"Piacere di conoscerti."disse Alia.

"Piacere mio."disse Linda.

"Ah,vieni a conoscere la mia squadra,te la presento."disse Alia "Coraggio."

Le due andarono al tavolo e trovarono una ragazza di colore con capelli ricci e un'altra con i capelli lisci legati in una coda di cavallo.

"Signore,ecco Linda."disse Alia.

Quella con la coda di cavallo si alzò e le strinse la mano "Piacere di conoscerti."

"Piacere mio."disse Linda.

"Questa è Shepard e Josie Radek."disse Alia.

"Salve."disse Linda stringendole la mano.

"Ciao."disse Josie.

"Molto piacere."disse Linda.

"Vuoi sederti con noi?"disse Shepard.

"Si,grazie."disse Linda.

"È il primo giorno qui?"disse Shepard.

"Si."disse Linda mentre Alia le dava da bere.

"Grazie."disse Linda.

"Figurati."disse Alia andando a sedersi.

"Siete qui da tanto tempo?"disse Linda.

"Fin dall'inizio."disse Shepard."Sono una geomorfologa,mi occupo dei campi magnetici all'interno dell'area,ma sarebbe come misurare la potenza di un uragano con un'aquilone."

"E io sono qui da...10 mesi?"disse Alia "10 mesi.

Paramedico a Chicago,mi stavo trasferendo,ma sono stata scelta per venire qui."

"Io da 2 mesi."disse Josie "Sono un fisico,sono arrivata da Cambrige dopo il posto dottorato."

"Raccontaci di te,Linda."disse Shepard.

"Ah,insegno all'università,sono biologa."disse lei

"Lo sapevo."disse Alia "Biologa,si vedeva che era forte."

"Avevamo scommesso sulla tua professione e Josie aveva detto Biologa."disse Shepard mentre Alia dava i soldi a Josie "Ci hanno mandato i rinforzi."

"Penso che anche tu sia single."disse Alia.

"Che carina,riesci sempre ad essere inappropriata."disse Shepard.

"Beh,fanculo,nella circostanza in cui siamo pensavo di accorciare i tempi."disse Alia.

"Quale circostanza?"disse Linda.

"Beh...si...strana...come...sembra..."disse Shepard "Stiamo andando da quella parte."

"Entriamo nel bagliore,6 giorni da oggi."disse Alia.

"Voi tre?"disse Linda.

"4,con la Ventress."disse Josie.

"La dottoressa Ventress?"disse Linda.

"È il caposquadra."disse Josie.

"Tutte donne."disse Linda.

"Scienziate."disse Josie.

"Le squadre precedenti erano formate solo da militari,quindi si."disse Shepard.

"Che è successo?"disse Linda "Voi che pensate?"

"Allora ci sono due teorie su cosa può essere andato storto."disse Alia "1:qualcosa li uccide.

2:impazzendo ci si uccide."

"È stato un ragazzo,un militare a scoprirlo."disse Josie "Un sergente."

"Si,ma hai sentito in che stato era ridotto?"disse Alia.

Kaine era nella stanza medica e Linda entrò lentamente avvicinandosi e sedendosi sul letto,poi gli mise una mano sul petto "Kaine,so perché sei entrato li.

Mi dispiace tanto.

E so che cosa devo fare."

Il giorno dopo Linda era dentro l'ufficio di Ventress.

"Quindi non hai detto loro della tua relazione con il sergente Kaine."disse Ventress.

"Pensavo che avrebbe complicato le cose."disse Linda.

"Cioè?"disse Ventress "In che senso avrebbe complicato?"

"Perché partecipi a questa missione?"disse Linda.

"Ah,l'incarico di stato è raggiungere la fonte di questa luce,di questo bagliore, entrare,acquisire dati e ritornare."disse Ventress.

"Non credo che sia proprio questo lo scopo della tua missione."disse Linda.

"No."disse Ventress.

Linda si alzò e andò alla finestra.

"Sto osservando il fenomeno da un po' di tempo,ormai."disse Ventress "Traccio il profilo dei volontari e in oltre preparo le squadre.

Loro entrano e io guardo.

Guardo attentamente,osservo e descrivo quello che succede."

"Ma vorresti sapere che c'è dentro."disse Linda.

"Esatto,vorrei."disse Ventress.

"Lo vorrei anch'io."disse Linda.

"Abbiamo centrato il punto allora."disse Ventress "Vuoi venire con noi."

"Non posso fare niente se resto qui."disse lei.

"Soldato scienziato."disse Ventress "Puoi combattere.

Puoi imparare.

Ma non puoi salvarlo."

"Lo so,ma posso cercare di capire che succede e impedire che capiti di nuovo."disse Linda.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Hai chiesto di unirti alla missione."disse l'uomo con la tuta bianca "Sapevi che tutte le altre missioni avevano fallito e che uno solo era sopravvissuto a malapena.

Scelta coraggiosa."

"Glie lo dovevo."disse Linda.

"Vorrei capire che cosa ti ha motivato."disse lui.

"Glie lo dovevo... e sono andata."disse lei.

FLASHBACK

Iniziazione.

Le cinque erano vestite da militari,con fucili e delle grosse borse dietro la schiena, piene di roba.

Arrivarono davanti alla sostanza,mentre gli aerei volavano,si fermarono,poi Ventress avanzò e si voltò verso le altre che entrarono.

Il bagliore.

Tempo dopo le cinque donne erano dentro a delle tende alla fine di un bosco,prima di una palude.

Era notte ed esse dormivano,tranne Linda che aveva un diario e sopra vi era scritto:"La torre, che non doveva essere lì, si tuffa nella terra in un luogo poco prima che la foresta di pini neri cominci a lasciare il posto alla palude e poi le canne e gli alberi nodosi delle paludi.

Oltre le paludi e i canali naturali si trova l'oceano e, un po 'più giù lungo la costa, un faro abbandonato.

Tutta questa parte del paese è stata abbandonata per anni, per ragioni che non sono facili da riferire.

La nostra spedizione è stata la prima ad entrare nell'Area X per più di un anno, e gran parte dell'attrezzatura dei nostri predecessori si è arrugginita,le loro tende e i loro capannoni sono poco più di gusci.

Guardando oltre quel paesaggio sereno, non credo che nessuno di noi possa ancora vedere la minaccia.

Siamo in 5: una biologa, una geomorfologa, una paramedica,una psicologa e un fisico.

Io sono la biologa.

Tutti noi siamo donne questa volta, scelte come parte del complesso insieme di variabili che governavano l'invio delle spedizioni.

La psicologa, che è la più grande di noi, è il capo della spedizione.

Ci ha messe tutte sotto ipnosi per attraversare il confine, per assicurarsi che rimanessimo calme.

Ci vorranno giorni, dopo aver attraversato il confine, per raggiungere la costa.

La nostra missione era semplice: continuare l'investigazione del governo sui misteri dell'Area X,lentamente uscendo dal campo base,arrivare alla fonte del bagliore e raccogliere dati.

La spedizione potrebbe durare giorni o di più, a seconda dei vari stimoli e condizioni.

Abbiamo rifornimenti con noi per 14 giorni,ma nel campo base sono già stati conservati altri alimenti per un mese.

Tutti i nostri prodotti alimentari sono affumicati o in scatola o in pacchetti.

La nostra attrezzatura più stravagante consiste in un dispositivo di misurazione che è stato rilasciato a ciascuno di noi, appeso a una cinghia sulla nostra cintura: un piccolo rettangolo di metallo nero con un foro coperto di vetro nel mezzo.

Se il buco diventerà rosso,abbiamo trenta minuti per metterci in "un luogo sicuro".

Non ci è stato detto che cosa misura il dispositivo o perché dovremmo avere paura se dovesse diventare rosso.

Dopo le prime ore, mi sono così abituata che non l'avevo più guardato.

Ci sono stati proibiti orologi e compassi.

Quando abbiamo raggiunto il campo oggi, abbiamo deciso di sostituire apparecchiature obsolete o danneggiate con ciò che avevamo portato e montando,le nostre tende.

Avremmo ricostruito i capannoni in seguito, una volta che eravamo sicuri che l'Area X non ci avesse influenzato.

I membri di una spedizione alla fine si erano allontanati, uno per uno.

Mi è stato rivelato dalla Ventress,la psicologa,che ciò che è successo a mio marito era già capitato,ma era stato tenuto segreto.

Nel corso del tempo,gli inviati nell'area x erano tornati alle loro famiglie, quindi in senso stretto non svanivano.

Semplicemente scomparvero dall'area X e, con mezzi sconosciuti, riapparvero nel mondo oltre il confine.

Non potevano mettere in relazione le specifiche di quel viaggio esattamente come lui.

Ora comincio a pensare che qui ci siano molte cose che non ci hanno detto.

Ma altri fenomeni potrebbero anche comportare una dissoluzione prematura delle spedizioni,come affermano i nostri superiori, quindi dobbiamo testare la nostra resistenza per entrare in questo posto.

Dobbiamo anche adattarci all'ambiente.

Nella foresta ,vicino al campo base, si possono incontrare orsi neri o coyote.

Potremmo sentire un improvviso gracchiare e guardare un animale sobbalzare da un ramo di un albero o, distratte, calpestare un serpente velenoso, di cui ci sono almeno sei varietà.

Torrenti e ruscelli nascondono enormi rettili acquatici, quindi abbiamo fatto attenzione a non guadare troppo in profondità per raccogliere i campioni d'acqua.

Tuttavia, questi aspetti dell'ecosistema non riguardano veramente nessuno di noi.

Altri elementi avevano la capacità di turbare, comunque.

Prima di tutto questo dei paesi erano esistiti qui, e abbiamo incontrato inquietanti segni di abitazione umana: cabine in decomposizione con tetti infossati e arrossati, cerchi arrugginiti delle ruote seminascosti nella terra, e i contorni appena visti di quelli che un tempo erano recinti per il bestiame, ora semplice ornamento per strati di aghi di pino.

Molto peggio, tuttavia, è stato un gemito basso e potente al crepuscolo.

Il vento dal mare e la strana immobilità interiore attenuavano la nostra capacità di valutare la direzione, così che il suono sembrava infiltrarsi nell'acqua nera che inzuppava i cipressi. Quest'acqua era così scura che potevamo vedere i nostri volti in essa, e non si muoveva mai, era come vetro, riflettendo il muschio grigio che soffocava i cipressi.

Se guardavamo attraverso queste zone, verso l'oceano, tutto ciò che vedevamo era l'acqua nera, il grigio dei tronchi di cipresso e la costante, immobile pioggia di muschio che scorreva giù.

Tutto ciò che abbiamo sentito è stato il basso lamento.

L'effetto di questo suono non può essere compreso senza esserci.

La bellezza di questo suono non può essere compresa, e quando vedi la bellezza nella desolazione cambia qualcosa dentro di te.

La desolazione cerca di colonizzarti.

Come notato, abbiamo trovato la torre in un luogo poco prima che la foresta diventasse impregnata d'acqua e poi si trasformasse in una palude salata.

Non ci aspettavamo di trovare nulla nel precedente campo base, basandoci su entrambe le mappe che avevamo portato con noi e sui documenti macchiati d'acqua, macchiati di polvere di pino che i nostri predecessori avevano lasciato alle spalle.

Ma eccolo lì, circondato da una frangia di cespugli, seminascosto da un muschio caduto a sinistra del sentiero: un blocco circolare di pietra grigiastra che sembra mescolare cemento e conchiglie a terra.

Misurava circa sessanta piedi di diametro, questo blocco circolare, ed era sollevato da terra di circa otto pollici.

Nulla era stato inciso o scritto sulla sua superficie che potesse in alcun modo rivelare il suo scopo o l'identità dei suoi creatori.

A partire da nord, un'apertura rettangolare incastonata nella superficie del blocco rivelava le scale che scendevano a spirale nell'oscurità.

L'ingresso era oscurato dalle ragnatele e detriti dalle tempeste, ma dal basso arrivò una bella corrente.

All'inizio, l'ho vista solo come una torre.

Non so perché mi è venuta la parola torre, dato che è stata scavata nel terreno.

Avrei potuto facilmente considerarlo un bunker o un edificio sommerso.

Eppure, non appena vidi la scala, ricordai il faro sulla costa e vidi improvvisamente la spedizione alla deriva, uno dopo l'altro, e a un certo punto il terreno si spostò in un modo uniforme e pre-programmato per lasciare il faro in piedi dove era sempre stato, ma depositando questa parte sotterranea nell'entroterra.

L'ho visto con dettagli grandi e intricati mentre eravamo tutte lì e, guardando indietro, lo segnavo come il primo pensiero irrazionale che avevo una volta raggiunta quella zona.

FLASHBACK

Le donne erano davanti all'oggetto.

"Questo è impossibile."disse Shepard, fissando le sue mappe.

"Il Sole sta cominciando a calare,sbrigati."disse Alia "Tra poco dovremo usare le nostre torce per interrogare l'impossibile."

"Impossibile eppure è così." disse Linda"A meno che non stiamo avendo un'allucinazione di massa."

"Il modello architettonico è difficile da identificare"disse Shepard"I materiali sono ambigui,indicano l'origine locale,ma non necessariamente la costruzione è locale.

Senza andare dentro, non sapremo se è primitivo o moderno, o qualcosa nel mezzo.

Non sono sicura che vorrei sapere da quanti anni è qui."

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda continuò a scrivere "Non abbiamo modo di informare i nostri superiori su questa scoperta. Una regola per una spedizione nell'area X era che non dovevamo tentare nessun contatto esterno.

Abbiamo anche preso poco con noi che corrispondeva al nostro livello attuale di tecnologia.

Per le armi, avevamo coltelli, pistole e un fucile d'assalto, quest'ultima una riluttante concessione degli attuali standard di sicurezza.

Ci si aspettava semplicemente che avremmo una avrebbe scritto in questo diario: leggero,ma quasi indistruttibile, con carta impermeabile, una copertina flessibile e le linee orizzontali blu per scrivere e linea rossa a sinistra per segnare il margine.

Questo testo tornerà con noi o sarà recuperato dalla prossima spedizione.

Siamo stati avvertite di fornire il massimo contesto, in modo che chiunque fosse ignorante di Area X potesse capire la situazione.

Ci è stato anche ordinato di non condividere le informazioni dei diari l'una con l'altra.

Troppe informazioni condivise potrebbero distorcere le nostre osservazioni, credevano i nostri superiori.

Ma dall'esperienza so quanto sia disperato questo inseguimento, questo tentativo di eliminare i pregiudizi.

Nulla di ciò che vive e respira è veramente oggettivo, anche nel vuoto, anche se tutto ciò che possedeva il cervello era un desiderio auto-immolato per la verità.

FLASHBACK

"Sono contenta di questa scoperta."intervenne Ventress "Non lo siete anche voi?""

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva "Non ci aveva mai fatto quella domanda in particolare.

Durante gli allenamenti, tendeva a fare domande più simili a "Quanto sei tranquillo quando sei in una situazione di emergenza?"

All'epoca, la vedevo come se fosse un cattivo attore, che recitava un ruolo.

Ora sembrava ancora più evidente, come se essere il nostro capo l'avesse resa nervosa.

FLASHBACK

"Decisamente contenta... è inaspettato." disse Linda.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva "Cercai di non deriderla,ma fallì un po'.

Sono stata sorpresa di provare un senso di crescente disagio, soprattutto perché nella mia immaginazione,sentivo che questa scoperta sarebbe stata tra le più banali.

Nella mia testa, prima di attraversare il confine, avevo visto tante cose: vaste città, animali peculiari e, una volta, durante un periodo di malattia, un enorme mostro che saliva dalle onde per abbattere il nostro accampamento.

Nel frattempo Shepard si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

Alia annuì come se fosse d'accordo con me.

L'ingresso alla torre che portava giù esercitava una sorta di presenza, una superficie bianca che ci lasciava scrivere tante cose su di essa.

Questa presenza si manifestò come una febbre di basso grado, facendo pressione su tutte noi.

Originariamente la nostra spedizione contava sei membri e includeva una linguista.

Per raggiungere il confine, ognuna di noi doveva entrare in una stanza bianca luminosa separata con una porta all'estremità e una singola sedia di metallo nell'angolo.

La sedia aveva fori lungo i lati per le cinghie; le implicazioni di ciò mi sollevarono un formicolio di allarme, ma a quel punto ero decisa a raggiungere l'Area X.

La struttura che ospitava queste stanze era sotto il controllo della Southern Reach, l'agenzia governativa clandestina che si occupava di tutte le questioni connesse Area X.

Lì attendemmo mentre venivano fatte innumerevoli letture e varie raffiche d'aria, alcune fresche, altre calde, mandate da prese d'aria nel soffitto.

Ad un certo punto, Ventress ha visitato ognuna di noi, anche se non ricordo cosa è stato detto.

Poi siamo usciti dalla porta più lontana in una zona di sosta centrale, con doppie porte alla fine di un lungo corridoio.

La psicologa ci ha accolto lì, ma la linguista non è mai arrivata.

"Aveva dei ripensamenti."ci ha detto Ventress, incontrando le nostre domande con uno sguardo fisso"Ha deciso di tirarsi indietro."

Questo è stato un piccolo shock, ma c'era anche sollievo che non ci fosse stato qualcun altro.

Di tutte le nostre abilità, il linguista sembrava al momento più sacrificabile.

Dopo un momento,Ventress ci disse: "Adesso, schiarite le idee."

Questo significava che avrebbe iniziato il processo di ipnotizzarci per prepararci ad attraversare il confine.

Era stato spiegato che avremmo dovuto attraversare il confine con precauzioni per proteggerci dalle nostre menti che ci ingannavano.

Apparentemente le allucinazioni erano comuni.

Almeno, questo era quello che ci hanno detto.

Non posso più essere sicura che fosse la verità.

La natura reale del confine non ci era mai stata spiegata bene per motivi di sicurezza; sapevamo solo che era una specie di barriera.

Dopo l'ipnosi uscimmo e passammo la barriera con calma,ma una volta entrate avvertimmo un mal di testa.

Eravamo tutte barcollanti, e Shepard cadde su un ginocchio, mentre Ventress fu la prima a riprendersi.

Aspettò pazientemente che ci riprendessimo.

Disse "Mi dispiace.

Non mi ero ricordata di dirvelo."

Alia imprecò e la guardò male.

Aveva un carattere che doveva essere considerato un vantaggio.

Shepard, come a suo modo, si alzò in piedi, senza spiegazioni.

E io, a modo mio, ero troppo occupata a osservare per prendermela con lei.

Ad esempio, ho notato la crudeltà del sorriso quasi impercettibile sulle labbra della psicologa mentre ci guardava lottare per adattarci.

Shepard era ancora in difficoltà e si scusava per il fallimento.

Più tardi mi resi conto che avrei potuto interpretare male la sua espressione; potrebbe essere stato un sorriso addolorato o autocommiserato.

Eravamo su una pista sterrata disseminata di ciottoli, foglie morte e aghi di pino umidi al tatto. Formiche di velluto e piccoli coleotteri color smeraldo strisciavano su di loro.

Gli alti pini, con le loro scagliose cortecce si ergevano su entrambi i lati, e le ombre degli uccelli volanti evocavano linee tra loro.

L'aria era così fresca che ha dato qualche fastidio ai polmoni e ci siamo sforzate di respirare per qualche secondo, soprattutto per la sorpresa.

Quindi, dopo aver contrassegnato la nostra posizione con un pezzo di stoffa rossa legata ad un albero, abbiamo iniziato a camminare in avanti, verso l'ignoto.

Se la psicologa verrà ferita e non potrà portarci alla fine della nostra missione, ci è stato detto di tornare ad attendere "l'estrazione".

Nessuno ha mai spiegato quale mezzo dovrà effettuare l'estrazione, ma l'implicazione era che i nostri superiori potevano allestire un centro di estrazione, anche se era all'interno del confine.

Ci era stato detto di non voltare le spalle all'arrivo, ma diedi comunque un'occhiata, mentre l'attenzione dello psicologo era altrove.

Mi avevano detto di non guardarmi indietro una volta entrata,ma quando Ventress era distratta lo feci.

Non so che cos'ho visto,ma i colori della barriera erano svaniti e la barriera stessa era quasi invisibile dall'interno.

Le ragioni per cui mi sono offerta volontaria erano molto diverse dalle mie qualifiche per la spedizione.

È per via di mio marito.

Credo anche di essermi qualificata perché mi sono specializzata in ambienti di transizione, e questa posizione particolare è passata più volte, il che significa che era sede di una complessità di ecosistemi.

In pochi altri posti potresti ancora trovare l'habitat in cui, se cammini solo sei o sette miglia, sei passato dalla foresta alla palude salata e alla spiaggia.

Nell'area X, mi era stato detto, avrei trovato la vita marina che si era adattata all'acqua dolce salmastra e che ,con la bassa marea, nuotava molto lontano lungo i canali naturali formati dalle canne, condividendo lo stesso ambiente con lontre e cervi.

Se avessimo camminato lungo la spiaggia, a volte avremmo dovuto guardare fuori per controllare uno dei rettili giganti, perché anche loro si erano adattati al loro habitat.

Ho capito perché nessuno viveva nell'Area X ora, che era incontaminata per quel motivo.

Ma la mia mente lo rifiuta,la mia mente ha deciso invece di far credere che si trattasse semplicemente di un rifugio protetto per la fauna selvatica, e che eravamo escursionisti che si erano rivelati scienziati.

Questo aveva un senso su un altro livello: non sapevamo cosa fosse successo qui, cosa stava accadendo ancora qui, e qualsiasi teoria preformata avrebbe influenzato la mia analisi delle prove quando le avremmo incontrate.

Inoltre, per quanto mi riguarda, non importava che cosa mi dico per mentirmi, perché la mia esistenza nel mondo è diventata almeno vuota come l'Area X.

Non ho più niente a cui ancorarmi, devo essere qui.

Per quanto riguarda le altre, non so cosa si dicono e non voglio saperlo, ma credo che tutti almeno fingano un certo livello di curiosità.

La curiosità potrebbe essere una potente distrazione.

Questa notte,prima di dormire abbiamo parlato della torre,anche se tre di noi hanno insistito nel chiamarla un tunnel.

La responsabilità della spinta a portare avanti le nostre indagini risiedeva in ogni individuo, l'autorità della Ventress descriveva un cerchio più ampio attorno a queste decisioni.

Parte dell'attuale motivazione per l'invio delle spedizioni consisteva nel dare a ciascun membro una certa autonomia decisionale, il che ha contribuito ad aumentare "la possibilità di variazioni significative".

Questo protocollo vago esisteva nel contesto delle nostre competenze separate.

Ad esempio, sebbene avessimo tutti ricevuto armi di base e addestramento di sopravvivenza, Alia aveva molta più esperienza medica e in combattimento rispetto al resto di noi.

Un tempo Shepard era stata un architetto; infatti, anni prima ,era sopravvissuta all'incendio di un edificio che aveva progettato, l'unica cosa veramente personale che avevo scoperto su di lei.

Per quanto riguarda Ventress,nessuna ne sapeva molto, ma credo che tutte credessimo che provenisse da un qualche tipo di esperienza manageriale.

La discussione sulla torre è stata, in un certo senso, la nostra prima opportunità per testare i limiti del disaccordo e del compromesso.

FLASHBACK

Le cinque erano vicino al fuoco

"Non penso che dovremmo concentrarci sul tunnel"disse Josie "Dovremmo esplorare prima e a fondo e dovremmo tornare qui con qualsiasi dato che raccogliamo dalle nostre altre indagini,incluso il faro."

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva "Quanto è prevedibile, e forse forse c'era da spettarselo davvero, che lei cercasse di arrivare ad un'opzione più sicura e più confortevole.

Sebbene l'idea di mappatura mi sembrasse superficiale o ripetitiva, non potevo negare l'esistenza della torre, di cui non vi era alcun suggerimento su nessuna mappa."

FLASHBACK

"In questo caso sento che dovremmo escludere il tunnel come qualcosa di invasivo o minaccioso."disse Alia "Prima di esplorare più lontano dobbiamo essere sicure.

È come un nemico alle nostre spalle, altrimenti, se andiamo avanti senza controllare."

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scrisse "Era venuta da noi dall'esercito, e ho potuto vedere già il valore di quell'esperienza. Avevo pensato che lei avrebbe sempre avuto l'idea di esplorare ulteriormente, quindi questa opinione aveva un peso.

FLASHBACK

"Sono impaziente di esplorare gli habitat qui."disse Linda "Ma in un certo senso, dato che non è annotato su nessuna mappa, il" tunnel "... o la torre ... sembra importante.

È una deliberata esclusione dalle nostre mappe e quindi è noto ... che questo è una sorta di messaggio ... o è qualcosa di nuovo che non era qui quando è arrivata l'ultima spedizione. "

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva "Josie mi ha dato un ringraziamento per il supporto, ma la mia posizione non aveva nulla a che fare con l'aiutarla.

Qualcosa nell'idea di una torre che si dirigeva verso il basso giocava con una sensazione gemella di vertigine e un fascino per la struttura.

Non potevo dire quale parte desideravo e temevo, e continuavo a vedere l'interno dei gusci e altri schemi naturali che si bilanciavano contro un balzo improvviso da una scogliera verso l'ignoto."

FLASHBACK

Ventress annuì, "Qualcuno ha ancora l'impressione di voler andare via?"

Tutte scossero la testa.

"E tu?"chiese Shepard a Ventress"Qual è la tua opinione?"

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva "La psicologa sorrise, il che sembrava strano.

Ma doveva aver saputo che qualcuna di noi avrebbe avuto il compito di osservare le proprie reazioni agli stimoli.

Forse l'idea che potesse essere stata scelto Shepard, un esperta anche nella superficie delle cose,piuttosto che un biologo o antropologo, la divertiva"

FLASHBACK

"Devo ammettere di sentire una grande quantità di disagio al momento."disse Ventress "Ma non sono sicura che sia dovuto all'effetto dell'ambiente o alla presenza del tunnel.

Personalmente, vorrei escludere il tunnel."

"Quattro a una, allora."disse Alia, chiaramente sollevata dal fatto che la decisione fosse stata presa per lei.

Shepard si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

"Forse avevo sbagliato sulla curiosità."pensò Linda "Shepard non sembra curiosa per niente."

"Annoiata?"disse Linda.

"Desiderosa di andare avanti."disse lei al gruppo, come se la biologa avesse fatto la domanda per tutti.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda scriveva"Eravamo nella tenda comune per parlare.

A quell'ora era diventato buio e subito dopo la strana chiamata funebre della notte, che sapevamo che doveva avere cause naturali, creava comunque un piccolo brivido.

Come se quello fosse il segnale di scioglimento, siamo tornati nei nostri alloggi per stare soli con i nostri pensieri.

Sono sveglia da un po' e cerco di trasformare la torre in un tunnel, o anche un pozzo, ma senza successo.

Invece, la mia mente continua a tornare a una domanda: cosa si nasconde alla sua base?

Durante la nostra escursione dal confine al campo base, non avevamo vissuto quasi nulla fuori dall'ordinario.

Come membro del gruppo, mi sento quasi stordita, per essere libera dopo l'addestramento e la preparazione.

Mentre eravamo in quel corridoio, in quello spazio di transizione, nulla poteva toccarci.

Non eravamo né ciò che eravamo né ciò che saremmo diventati una volta raggiunta la nostra destinazione.

Prima del nostro arrivo al campo, questo stato d'animo è stato brevemente frantumato dall'apparizione di un enorme cinghiale selvatico a una certa distanza da noi sul sentiero.

Era così lontano da noi che, anche con il nostro binocolo, riuscivamo a malapena ad identificarlo all'inizio.

Ma nonostante la scarsa vista, i maiali selvatici hanno un incredibile potere olfattivo, e ha iniziato a caricarci da cento metri di distanza.

Avevamo ancora tempo per pensare a cosa potevamo fare, avevamo preso i nostri lunghi coltelli e nel caso di Shepard il suo fucile d'assalto.

I proiettili probabilmente fermerebbero un maiale da settecento chili, o forse no.

Non ci sentivamo sicuri di distogliere l'attenzione dal cinghiale per prendere il contenitore di pistole dalla nostra attrezzatura e aprire le sue tre serrature.

Non c'era tempo per Ventress di preparare qualche suggerimento ipnotico progettato per tenerci concentrati e in controllo; in effetti, tutto quello che poteva offrire era "Non avvicinartevi!

Non lasciare che vi tocchi! "

Mentre il cinghiale continuava a caricare Alia ridacchiò un po 'per il nervosismo e l'assurdità di vivere una situazione di emergenza che impiegava tanto tempo a svilupparsi.

Solo il geometra aveva agito in modo diretto: si era lasciata cadere su un ginocchio per ottenere una posizione migliore; i nostri ordini includevano la direttiva utile per "uccidere solo se si è minacciati di essere uccisi".

Continuavo a guardare attraverso il binocolo, e mentre il cinghiale si avvicinava, la sua faccia diventava più strana.

Le sue fattezze erano in qualche modo contorte, come se la bestia avesse a che fare con un estremo tormento interiore.

Niente del suo muso o del suo viso lungo e largo sembrava assolutamente straordinario, eppure avevo la sorprendente impressione di una certa presenza nel modo in cui il suo sguardo sembrava rivolto verso l'interno e la testa volutamente tirata a sinistra come se ci fosse una briglia invisibile. Una specie di elettricità ha scintillato nei suoi occhi che non ho potuto accreditare come reale.

Ho pensato invece che doveva essere un sottoprodotto della mia mano ora leggermente tremante sul binocolo.

Qualunque cosa stesse consumando il cinghiale, presto consumò anche il suo desiderio di caricare. Ha virato bruscamente verso sinistra, con quello che posso solo descrivere come un grande grido di angoscia, nel sottobosco.

Quando arrivammo a quel punto, il cinghiale scomparve.

Per diverse ore, i miei pensieri si sono voltati verso le spiegazioni per ciò che avevo visto: parassiti di natura neurologica.

Stavo cercando teorie biologiche interamente razionali.

Poi, dopo un po ', il presente svanì sullo sfondo come tutto il resto che aveva passato dal confine, e stavo fissando nuovamente il futuro."

Una mattina tutte loro si svegliarono e tutte presero una pistola.

"Bene."disse Alia.

"Io ho la strana impressione che i membri delle altre spedizione si fossero suicidati."disse Josie.

"Possibile,se sono impazziti."disse Ventress "Forse si sono sparati a vicenda.

Per un po' di tempo vietammo le armi,ma poi furono rimesse dato che si registravano perdite."

Le cinque tornarono alla torre e la luce del Sole era sull'ingresso.

Linda vide che Shepard controllava il rilevatore nero e fu sollevata nel vedere che non rilevava nulla.

"Niente,per fortuna."disse Shepard "Se si accende dobbiamo interrompere la nostra esplorazione e francamente non mi va."

"Quanto pensi che vada giù?"chiese Alia.

"Ricorda che dobbiamo mettere la nostra fiducia nelle tue misure."disse Ventress.

"Le misurazioni non mentono."disse Shepard "Questa struttura ha un diametro di 61,4 piedi.

È sollevata 7,9 pollici da terra.

La tromba delle scale sembra essere stata posizionata a nord o vicino a nord, il che potrebbe dirci qualcosa sulla sua creazione, alla fine.

È fatta di pietra, non di metallo o di mattoni.

Questi sono fatti.

Che non fosse sulle mappe significa solo che una tempesta potrebbe aver scoperto l'entrata.

Spero che sia solo circa 6 piedi di profondità, così possiamo continuare.", disse Shepard, cercando di essere spensierata."

"Voglio che tu sappia che non posso smettere di pensarla come una torre."disse Linda "Non riesco a vederlo come un tunnel.

Mi sembra una torre che si tuffa nel terreno e noi siamo al suo vertice."

Le altre la fissarono.

"Se questo ti aiuta a sentirti più a tuo agio, allora non vedo il danno."disse Ventress.

"Andrò per prima e vedrò cosa c'è laggiù." disse Shepard.

La tromba delle scale iniziale si curvò ripida verso il basso e gli scalini erano stretti.

Usavano bastoni per liberare le ragnatele mentre scendevano.

"Qualcuno pensa che ci dovremmo fermare?"disse Linda.

"Non male come idea."disse Alia,ma proseguirono.

Shepard sorrise e poi scese sparendo ne buio.

"Va tutto bene?"disse Ventress.

"Si."disse Shepard e i suoi passi non furono più udibili.

"Sono a fine livello."disse Shepard.

"È ora di andare."disse Ventress e le altre scesero.

Circa venti piedi sotto la superficie, la struttura si apriva su un livello più basso.

Il soffitto era alto circa un metro e ottanta.

La torcia del fucile d'assalto di Shepard illuminava lo spazio e osservava le pareti che erano biancastre,sporche e senza ornamenti con alcune crepe.

Shepard illuminò una parte in basso della torre e mostrò una seconda apertura,mentre la biologa illuminava le pareti con la torcia.

"C'è una regolarità nel cerchio, vista dalle pareti interne, che suggerisce la precisione nella creazione dell'edificio."disse Shepard "Comincio a pensare che non sia un tunnel."

"Ma qual è il suo scopo?"disse Linda " Ed è credibile che non è sulle mappe?

Potrebbe averlo costruito e nascosto una delle precedenti spedizioni? "

"Guarda!"disse Josie, accostando la torcia al buco sul pavimento e le altre si affrettarono a guardare.

C'era una seconda scalinata che andava in basso e con gradini più ampi,ma fatta degli stessi materiali.

La biologa vide,attaccate al muro, delle rampicanti verdi che sembravano una carta da parati e spalancò gli occhi vedendo che erano lettere minuscole.

"Tieni la luce."disse Linda che diede la torcia a Ventress e lentamente si avvicinò.

"Non toccarlo, qualunque cosa sia."disse Shepard.

Linda annuì e si avvicinò "Riesco a capirle."

"Come?"disse Alia.

"Sono parole."disse Linda.

"Cosa dicono?"disse Ventress.

"Dove giace il frutto strangolante che viene dalla mano del peccatore porterò i semi dei morti a condividerli con i vermi che ... "

"Parole?"disse Shepard.

"Sì, parole."disse Linda.

"Di cosa sono fatte?"disse Josie "Dovranno essere fatte di qualcosa,no?"

"Dammi un momento."disse Linda " Ho bisogno di avvicinarmi."

Linda scrutò l'inizio della frase e vide che erano fatte di un tipo di fungo verde con filamenti stipati molto vicini tra loro che uscivano dal muro.

"Ah..."disse lei tappandosi il naso.

"Che c'è?"disse Ventress.

"C'è odore di...miele marcio."disse Linda che vide piccoli animali appena visibili nel verde "In questa vegetazione c'è un piccolo ecosistema.

Sembrano delle creature traslucide e modellate come piccole mani incastrate alla base del palmo con...noduli dorati sulle dita.

Sono una specie di funghi.

Le lettere sono fatte da corpi fruttiferi.

È la cosa più vicina ad una risposta."

Linda lesse "Porterò fuori i semi dei morti..."

"Parole?"disse Shepard "Fatte di funghi?"

"Non esiste un linguaggio umano registrato che usi questo metodo di scrittura."disse Josie "C'è qualche animale che comunica in questo modo?"

"No, non c'è animale che comunica in questo modo."disse Linda "O, se ce ne fossero, non ne conosco."

"Stai scherzando?"disse Shepard "Questo è uno scherzo, giusto? "

"Corpi fruttiferi."rispose Linda"Formano parole."

Tutte la fissarono.

"Dovremmo tornare su."disse Linda.

"No,dovremmo continuare."disse Ventress.

"Ha ragione."disse Linda"Dovremmo continuare con la missione.

Comunque qui c'è qualcosa."

"Cosa?"disse Ventress.

"Questa torre...respira e le pareti,se le toccate emanano una specie di battito cardiaco."disse Linda"Non sono fatte di pietra,ma di tessuto vivente.

La torre è una creatura vivente di qualche tipo.

Stiamo scendendo in un organismo."

"Ora mi metti paura."disse Josie.

"Adesso calmiamoci."disse Ventress "

"Lo senti?"disse Linda"Riesci a sentirlo?"

"Sentire cosa?"disse Alia "Di costa stai parlando?"

"Una vibrazione."disse Linda "Una specie di battito."

Shepard mise la mano sul muro "No.

Può essere...

No.

No, niente. "

"E il muro?"disse Linda "Di cosa è fatto? "

"Pietra, ovviamente."disse Shepard.

"Lascia perdere."disse Linda "Mi sono sbagliata.

Sono diventa disorientata per un secondo."

"Se vuoi torniamo di sopra."disse Alia.

"No,continuiamo."disse lei.

"Allora andremo avanti" disse Shepard"Ma solo se prometti di dirmi se vedi di nuovo qualcosa di insolito."

"Contaci."disse Linda"E tu farai lo stesso per me,vero?"

La donna annuii d'accordo.

Le donne proseguirono le scale nell'esofago della torre in profondità.

"Dove giace il frutto di strangolamento che viene dalla mano del peccatore, porterò i semi dei morti per condividere con i vermi che ..."pensò Linda.

I gradini della torre continuavano a rivelarsi,erano biancastri come denti ad aspirale di qualche bestia insondabile.

Linda vide la stessa frase sul muro e lesse il resto "... per condividere con i vermi che si raccolgono nell'oscurità e circondano il mondo con il potere delle loro vite mentre dalle sale buie di altri luoghi forme che non potrebbero mai essere scritte per l'impazienza di pochi che non hanno mai visto o conosciuto..."

"Ma che significa?"disse Alia.

"Non lo so."disse Linda.

"Ragazze...la sentite l'aria?"disse Josie "È fredda,ma anche umida."

"Se ti è piaciuta questa,per questa impazzirai."disse Shepard che puntò la torcia verso il soffitto "Il soffitto non era così alto,prima."

Le altre se ne accorsero.

"Ditemi che è uno scherzo."disse Alia.

"Magari."disse Shepard.

Il soffitto era pieno di muschi e le parole sulle pareti cambiavano colore.

Linda mise dei campioni dentro una scatoletta tramite le pinze poi lesse a fatica,poi lesse alcune frasi " Perché dovrei riposare quando esiste la malvagità nel mondo ... L'amore di Dio brilla su chiunque comprenda i limiti della sopportazione, e permette il perdono ... Scelto per il servizio di un potere più elevato."

Tutte si guardarono.

"Sembra che i fili formino una sorta di sermone oscuro e incomprensibile."disse Ventress.

"Forse vengono da dei resoconti di qualche tipo?"disse Josie "Magari le spedizioni precedenti."

"E per quale scopo?"disse Linda "E per quanti anni?

Qui comunque continua ... nell'acqua nera con il Sole che brilla a mezzanotte, quei frutti giungeranno maturi e nell'oscurità di ciò che è d'oro si spaccherà per rivelare la rivelazione della fatale morbidezza nel terra ..."

Le donne continuarono a scendere.

Linda notò le pareti "Avete l'impressione che le parole del muro stiano diventando...più fresche?"

"Più fresche?"disse Alia.

"Più recenti."disse Linda "Spegnete le torce."

Le donne spensero la luce e le parole divennero luminose tanto che ci si vedeva.

"Wow..."disse Shepard.

"Guardate."disse Linda che indicò le parole in alto che erano meno luminose "Più si va in basso più emanano luce.

Qualcosa sotto di noi sta scrivendo questa roba.

Secondo me stiamo esplorando un organismo che potrebbe contenere un misterioso secondo organismo, che a sua volta sta usando altri organismi per scrivere parole sul muro."

Le altre riaccesero le luci e la guardarono in silenzio.

"Scusa,come?"disse Josie.

"Non ho capito."disse Shepard.

"Si,è poi perché hai detto 'qualcosa' piuttosto che 'qualcuno'?"disse Alia " Perché non può essere 'qualcuno'? "

"Si...potrebbe."disse Linda.

"Tieni pronto il fucile."disse Alia e lei annuì.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda era davanti all'uomo con la tuta aderente bianca "Considerando che avevo preso l'iniziativa fino a questo punto, ora sembrava che avessimo cambiato ruolo, e la natura della nostra esplorazione cambiò di conseguenza.

Apparentemente, avevamo appena stabilito un nuovo protocollo.

Abbiamo smesso di documentare le parole e gli organismi sul muro.

Abbiamo camminato molto più velocemente, la nostra attenzione si è concentrata sull'interpretazione dell'oscurità davanti a noi.

Abbiamo parlato a bassa voce, come se potessimo essere ascoltate.

In nessun momento abbiamo parlato di tornare indietro.

Ventress, che veglia su di noi, potrebbe anche essere stata a migliaia di chilometri di distanza. Eravamo nervose nel sapere che ci poteva essere qualche risposta sotto di noi.

Una risposta vivente e respirante.

Almeno, Shepard potrebbe averla pensato in questi termini.

Non riuscivamo a sentire il battito delle pareti.

Ma mentre progredivamo,io non riuscivo a immaginare lo scrittore di quelle parole nella mia mente.

Tutto quello che riuscivo a vedere era quello che avevo visto quando avevo guardato indietro al confine mentre andavamo al campo base: un vuoto bianco confuso.

Eppure sapevo che non poteva essere umano.

Perché?

Per una buona ragione...una volta che ci siamo accorte di una cosa..."

FLASHBACK

"C'è qualcosa sul pavimento."disse Alia.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda continuò a parlare "Sì, c'era qualcosa sul pavimento.

Per molto tempo ormai, i passaggi erano stati coperti in una sorta di residuo.

Non mi ero fermata a esaminarlo perché non volevo innervosire Alia.

Il residuo copriva una distanza dal bordo della parete sinistra a circa due piedi dalla parete destra. Ciò significava che riempiva uno spazio sui gradini largo circa otto o nove piedi.

FLAHBACK

"Fammi dare un'occhiata."disse Linda che si chinò e toccò con le pinze la sostanza.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda continuò a parlare "Mi inginocchiai, puntando la luce sui gradini superiori dietro di me.

Il residuo scintillava con una specie di luccicante scintillio dorato attraversato da scaglie rosse come sangue secco.

Sembrava parzialmente riflettente."

FLASHBACK

"È leggermente viscoso, come la melma"disse Linda"E circa mezzo pollice sopra i gradini.

Mi fa pensare a...qualcosa che scivola lungo le pareti."

"E quei segni?"chiese Shepard, sporgendosi in avanti per indicare di nuovo.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Era spaventata."disse Linda "Stava bisbigliando.

Ho studiato i segni per un momento.

Scorrevole, forse, o trascinato, ma abbastanza lentamente da rivelare molto di più nel residuo lasciato indietro.

I segni che lei aveva indicato erano ovali e lunghi circa mezzo metro e mezzo.

Sei di loro erano divisi sugli scalini, in due file.

Una raffica di rientranze all'interno di queste forme assomigliava ai segni lasciati dalle ciglia.

Circa dieci pollici al di fuori di queste tracce, circondandoli, c'erano due linee.

Questo doppio cerchio irregolare ondulato e poi di nuovo, quasi come l'orlo di una gonna.

Oltre questo "orlo" c'erano deboli indicatori di ulteriori "onde", come di una forza emanata da un corpo centrale che aveva lasciato un segno.

Assomigliava più strettamente alle linee lasciate nella sabbia mentre la risacca si allontana durante la bassa marea.

Solo che qualcosa aveva offuscato le linee e le aveva rese confuse, come i disegni a carboncino.

Questa scoperta mi ha affascinato.

Non riuscivo a smettere di fissare la pista, i segni delle ciglia.

Immaginavo che una creatura del genere potesse correggere l'inclinazione delle scale, proprio come una fotocamera geo-stabilizzante che correggesse i dossi in una traccia."

FLASHBACK

"Hai mai visto qualcosa del genere?"disse Shepard puntando la torcia.

"No."disse Linda "Altrimenti sarei meno agitata."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Aveva una vaga idea di cosa fosse?"disse l'uomo.

"Certi trilobiti, lumache e vermi lasciavano tracce semplici al confronto, ma vagamente simili."disse Linda "Ero fiduciosa che nessuno al mondo avesse mai visto una traccia così complessa o così grande."

FLASHBACK

«Che mi dici di questo?»disse Sheprad indicando il pavimento.

Linda mosse la torcia "Sono i nostri stivali."

"No,guarda."disse Shepard indicando le impronte "Non siamo noi."

"Hai ragione."disse Linda"Quella è un'altra persona, era quaggiù non molto tempo fa."

"Cazzo."disse Alia.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Al momento, non pensavamo di trovare simili tracce."disse Linda "Secondo i documenti che ci erano stati mostrati, la prima spedizione non riportò nulla di insolito nell' Area X, una natura incontaminata e deserta.

Dopo che la seconda e la terza spedizione non tornarono, e il loro destino divenne noto, le spedizioni furono chiuse per un po '.

Quando ricominciarono, stavano usando volontari scelti con cura che potevano almeno conoscere una misura del rischio totale.

Da allora, alcune spedizioni hanno avuto più successo di altre.

L'undicesima spedizione, in particolare, era stata difficile - e personalmente difficile per me per in quanto riguarda mio marito.

Il sentiero della melma si fece più denso e potremmo ora dire che le macchie rosse erano organismi viventi scaricati da qualunque cosa giacesse al di sotto, poiché si agitavano nello strato viscoso.

Il colore della sostanza si era intensificato in modo tale che assomigliasse a un scintillante tappeto dorato, pronto per noi a calpestare il nostro cammino verso un banchetto strano,ma magnifico."

FLASHBACK

"Dovremmo tornare indietro?"disse Josie.

"Ancora un po'."disse Shepard che girò un angolo puntando il fucile e poi si volto verso Linda fermandola con le mani sussurrandole all'orecchio""C'è qualcosa laggiù.

Qualcosa come una sagoma o una persona."

"Sta scrivendo parole sul muro?"disse Linda a bassa voce.

"No è accasciato dal lato del muro."disse Shepard "L'ho solo intravisto."

"Un uomo o una donna?"disse Linda.

"Pensavo fosse una persona", disse Shepard"Pensavo fosse una persona.

Pensavo lo fosse."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Nessun corso ti prepara per questo."disse Linda "Ma non siamo riuscite a risalire fuori dalla torre senza prima indagare su questo nuovo mistero.

Non abbiamo potuto.

L'ho afferrata per le spalle."

FLASHBACK

"Hai detto che è come una persona seduta contro il lato del muro."disse Linda "Non è quello che stavamo seguendo.

Questo ha a che fare con le impronte di scarpe.

Possiamo rischiare di dare un'occhiata a qualunque cosa sia, e poi torneremo su.

Questo è il massimo, non importa cosa troviamo, lo prometto. "

FINE FLASHBACK

"Così hai voluto continuare."disse l'uomo.

"Si."disse Linda "Shepard annuì.

L'idea che questa fosse alla sua portata, l'idea di non andare più in basso, era sufficiente per renderla stabile.

Bastava attraversare quest'ultima stanza e avrebbe visto presto la luce del Sole.

Abbiamo ricominciato.

I passi sembravano particolarmente scivolosi ora, anche se poteva essere il nostro nervosismo, e camminavamo lentamente, usando la lavagna bianca della parete destra per mantenere l'equilibrio. La torre era silenziosa, tratteneva il respiro, il battito del suo cuore improvvisamente lento e molto più distante di prima, o forse potevo solo sentire il sangue che mi scorreva nella testa.

Girando l'angolo, ho visto la figura e ho acceso la luce del casco su di essa.

Se avessi esitato un secondo di più, non avrei mai avuto il coraggio.

Era il corpo di un soldato, accasciato contro il muro,aveva le mani incrociate sul grembo, la testa abbassata come in preghiera e qualcosa di verde che usciva dalla sua bocca.

I suoi vestiti sembravano stranamente indistinti.

Un debole bagliore dorato si levò dal suo corpo, quasi impercettibile.

Tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era che Ventress mentiva a noi, e improvvisamente la pressione della sua presenza molto più in alto, a guardia dell'ingresso, mi premeva in modo intollerabile.

Misi un palmo verso Alia , indicando che doveva rimanere dov'era, dietro di me, e io mi feci avanti, con la luce puntata verso il buio.

Camminai oltre il corpo abbastanza lontano da confermare che le scale sottostanti erano vuote,quindi mi affrettai a risalire.

Le dissi che avrei controllato il corpo,ma non feci parola del fatto che avevo percepito un debole, echeggiante suggerimento di qualcosa di molto più in basso, muovendomi lentamente.

Mi chiesero se fosse un corpo.

Forse si erano aspettate qualcosa di molto strano.

Forse pensavano che la figura stesse solo dormendo.

Delicatamente, mi inginocchiai accanto al cadavere.

Non era rimasto molto del suo viso, e strane tracce di bruciatura erano dappertutto sulla pelle rimanente.

Fuoriuscendo dalla sua mascella rotta, che sembrava come se qualcuno l'avesse strappato in un unico atto di brutalità, c'era un torrente di cenere verde che si sedeva sul suo petto in un tumulo.

Le sue mani, i palmi, non avevano più pelle su di loro, solo una specie di filamento vaporoso e più segni di bruciatura.

Le sue gambe sembravano fuse insieme e semi-sciolte, c'era uno scarpone mancante e uno scagliato contro il muro.

Sparsi intorno c'erano alcune delle provette del campione che aveva portato con se.

La sua scatola nera, schiacciata, giaceva a diversi metri dal suo corpo.

Shepard mi chiese cosa le fosse successo.

Continuava a lanciarmi occhiate rapide e nervose mentre faceva la guardia, quasi come se tutto ciò che era successo non fosse finito.

Come se si aspettasse che tornasse in vita.

Non le ho risposto.

Tutto quello che avrei potuto dire è che non lo sapevo, una frase che stava diventando una sorta di testimonianza della nostra ignoranza o incompetenza.

O entrambi.

Ho illuminato con la torcia le pareti dietro il cadavere.

Per diversi metri, la scritta sul muro divenne irregolare, balzò in alto e si abbassò, prima di riacquistare il suo equilibrio."

FLASHBACK

Linda lesse la scritta "... le ombre dell'abisso sono come i petali di un fiore mostruoso che fiorirà nel cranio e espanderà la mente oltre ciò che ogni uomo può sopportare ...

Penso che abbia interrotto chi ha fatto questo."

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda continuò "Mi stavano chiedendo di trovare spiegazioni alternative.

Non ne avevo, quindi non ho risposto, sono tornata ad osservare mentre era lì, a guardarmi.

Un biologo non è un detective, ma ho iniziato a pensare come un detective.

Ho esaminato il terreno da tutte le parti, identificando prima le mie impronte sui gradini e poi quelle del cadavere.

Avevamo oscurato le tracce originali, ma si potevano ancora vedere tracce.

Prima di tutto, la cosa-non potevo pensarla come umana-si era chiaramente infuriata.

Invece delle lisce piste di scorrimento, il residuo di melma formava una sorta di vortice in senso orario, i segni dei "piedi" allungati e stretti dal cambiamento improvviso.

Nella mia mente cominciò a formarsi un'immagine del soldato che si insinuava nell'oscurità per osservare il creatore delle scritte.

Gli scintillanti tubi di vetro sparsi sul suo corpo mi fecero pensare che lui avesse sperato di prendere un campione.

Ma quanto folle era?

Rimasi lì per un momento, e poi tornai ancora più in alto su per le scale mentre facevo cenno ad Alia, con grande dispiacere, di mantenere la sua posizione.

Forse se ci fosse stato qualcosa a cui sparare sarebbe stata più calma, ma siamo rimasti con solo ciò che indugiava nella nostra immaginazione.

Non facevo altro che chiedermelo.

Che cosa aveva visto?

Che cosa aveva guardato prima che tutto diventasse buio?

Prima di tornare indietro, presi uno dei tubi di vetro sparsi a terra.

Conteneva solo una traccia di una sostanza densa e carnosa che brillava di un dorato cupo.

Forse aveva preso un campione utile prima della fine.

Mentre salivamo verso la luce, ho cercato di distrarmi.

Continuavo a rivedere le mie conoscenze più e più volte, alla ricerca di un indizio, di qualsiasi frammento di informazioni che potrebbe portare a qualche rivelazione sulle nostre scoperte.

Ma non riuscivo a trovare nulla, potevo solo meravigliarmi della mia ingenuità nel pensare che mi fosse stato detto qualcosa a tutti gli effetti.

Sempre, l'enfasi era sulle nostre capacità e sulla nostra base di conoscenze.

Sempre, mentre guardavo indietro, vedevo che c'era stato un intento quasi ostinato di oscurare, di dirigere male, mascherato da preoccupazione che non ci spaventassimo affatto.

La mappa era stata la prima forma di direzione sbagliata,anzi mi chiesi non era una mappa, ma un modo per enfatizzare alcune cose e rendere invisibili altre cose.

Sempre, siamo stati indirizzati verso la mappa, per memorizzare i dettagli segnati.

Il nostro istruttore, che è rimasto senza nome per noi, ci ha assillato per tutto l'addestramento sulla posizione del faro rispetto al campo base, il numero di miglia da una zona di case in rovina a un'altra.

Il numero di miglia di costa che ci si aspetterebbe di esplorare.

Quasi sempre nel contesto del faro, non del campo base.

Siamo diventati così a nostro agio con quella mappa, con le sue dimensioni e il pensiero di ciò che conteneva che ci ha impedito di chiedere perché o anche cosa.

Perché questo tratto di costa?

Cosa potrebbe trovarsi all'interno del faro?

Perché il campo si era ritirato nella foresta, lontano dal faro ,ma abbastanza vicino alla torre (che, ovviamente, non esisteva sulla mappa), e il campo base era sempre stato lì?

Cosa c'era oltre la mappa?

Ora che conoscevo la portata della suggestione ipnotica che era stata usata su di noi, mi sono resa conto che l'attenzione sulla mappa poteva essere stata di per sé un indizio incorporato.

Che se non facessimo domande, era perché eravamo programmati a non fare domande.

Che il faro, rappresentativo o attuale, potesse essere stato un innesco inconscio per una suggestione ipnotica - e era anche l'epicentro di ciò che si era diffuso per diventare Area X.

Il mio bagaglio culturale sull'ecologia di quel posto aveva avuto un effetto simile ad un paraocchi. Avevo passato la maggior parte del mio tempo a familiarizzare con gli ecosistemi naturali di transizione, con la flora e la fauna e l'impollinazione incrociata che potevo aspettarmi di trovare.

Ma avevo anche avuto un'intensa riflessione sui funghi e sul lichene che, alla luce delle parole sul muro, ora si stagliavano nella mia mente come il vero scopo di tutto quello studio.

Se la mappa fosse stata pensata esclusivamente per distrarre, allora la ricerca sull'ecologia era stata intesa, dopo tutto, per prepararmi veramente.

A meno che non fossi una paranoica.

Ma se non lo fossi, significava che sapevano della torre, forse avevano sempre saputo della torre.

Da lì, i miei sospetti crescevano.

Ci avevano fatto passare attraverso la massacrante sopravvivenza e l'addestramento delle armi, così estenuante che quasi tutte le sere andavamo a dormire distrutte.

Anche in quelle poche occasioni in cui ci allenavamo insieme, ci allenavamo a parte.

Per alcuni giorni hanno portato via i nostri nomi, li hanno strappati da noi.

Gli unici nomi applicati alle cose in Area X, e solo in termini della loro etichetta più generale. Anche questo, una sorta di distrazione dal porre certe domande che potevano essere raggiunte solo conoscendo dettagli specifici.

Ma i dettagli specifici giusti erano,per esempio,che c'erano sei specie di serpenti velenosi nell'Area X.

Assurdo, sì, ma non ero dell'umore giusto per mettere da parte anche gli scenari più improbabili.

Quando eravamo pronti per attraversare il confine, sapevamo tutto ... e non sapevamo nulla.

FLASHBACK

Le cinque uscirono dalla torre.

"Avete visto il corpo?"disse Alia.

"Certamente."disse Shepard.

"Torniamo al campo base."disse Alia.

FLASHBACK

"Capivo come si sentivano: eravamo scienziati, addestrati a osservare i fenomeni naturali e i risultati dell'attività umana."disse Linda "Non eravamo stati addestrati ad incontrare ciò che sembrava essere il misterioso.

In situazioni insolite può esserci conforto in presenza anche di qualcuno che pensi possa essere il tuo nemico.

Ora ci eravamo avvicinati ai margini di qualcosa senza precedenti.

"Che diavolo faremo adesso?"disse Alia "Avete visto come era ridotto quel poveretto?"

"Non possiamo andare via."disse Ventress.

"Concordo."disse Linda "Esaminiamo i campioni che ho preso, sviluppiamo le fotografie e andiamo alle tende.

Poi, domani, probabilmente torneremo nella torre. "

FINE FLASHBACK

"Alia fece una risata aspra mentre cercava di trovare le parole."disse Linda "Sembrava che il suo viso volesse quasi separarsi per un secondo, forse per lo sforzo di combattere il fantasma di qualche suggestione ipnotica.

Alla fine lei lo disse."

FLASHBACK

"No."disse Alia "Non tornerò giù in quel posto.

Ed è un tunnel, non una torre. "

"Cosa vuoi fare invece?"disse Linda.

"Torniamo al confine e attendiamo l'estrazione."disse Alia "Non abbiamo le risorse per continuare,e considerando che ci sono dei morti abbiamo un altro motivo per andarcene."

"Non sono pronta per tornare indietro."disse Linda."Non ancora.

Nonostante quello che abbiamo visto non posso."

"Preferisci questo posto, davvero?"disse Alia con un tono di pietà e disgusto "Pensi che durerà ancora a lungo?

Lascia che te lo dica, anche nelle manovre militari progettate per simulare i risultati negativi,ho visto probabilità migliori."

"Vediamo cosa abbiamo trovato e poi decidiamo cosa fare."disse Linda "Puoi sempre tornare al confine domani. "

"Vero."disse Alia.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Non ho detto quello che stavo pensando: che potrebbe non essere così semplice."disse Linda "Che potesse tornare oltre il confine solo nel senso in cui mio marito lo aveva fatto, spogliato di ciò che lo rendeva unico.

Ma non volevo che si sentisse come se non avesse via d'uscita.

Passai il resto del pomeriggio a guardare i campioni al microscopio, sul tavolo improvvisato fuori dalla mia tenda.

Alia si era impegnata a sviluppare le fotografie nella tenda che fungeva da camera oscura, un processo frustrante per chiunque fosse abituato ai caricamenti digitali.

Poi, mentre le foto erano in preparazione,cominciò a guardare i resti di mappe e documenti che la spedizione precedente aveva lasciato al campo base.

I miei campioni hanno raccontato una serie di barzellette criptiche con battute che non ho capito.

Le cellule della biomassa che componevano le parole sul muro avevano una struttura insolita, ma continuavano a rientrare in un intervallo accettabile.

Oppure, quelle cellule stavano facendo un magnifico lavoro di imitazione di certe specie di organismi saprotrofici.

Non avevo idea di quanto profondamente i filamenti avessero messo radici, o se ci fossero dei nodi sotto e quei filamenti fossero solo sentinelle.

Il campione di tessuto dalla creatura a forma di mano ha resistito a qualsiasi interpretazione, ed era strano.

Con ciò intendo che non ho trovato cellule nel campione, solo una solida superficie d'ambra con delle bolle d'aria.

All'epoca, ho interpretato questo come un campione contaminato o la prova che questo organismo si è decomposto rapidamente.

Un altro pensiero venne a me troppo tardi per testarlo: che, avendo assorbito le spore dell'organismo, stavo causando una reazione nel campione.

Non avevo le strutture mediche per eseguire i tipi di diagnostica che avrebbero potuto rivelare ulteriori cambiamenti al mio corpo o alla mia mente dall'incontro.

Poi c'era il campione della fiala del cadavere.

L'avevo lasciato per ultimo per ovvie ragioni.

L'ho messo sulla diapositiva e ho annotato ciò che ha visto attraverso il microscopio.

All'inizio non sapevo cosa stavo guardando perché era così inaspettato.

Era tessuto cerebrale e non un qualsiasi tessuto cerebrale.

Le cellule erano notevolmente umane, con alcune irregolarità.

All'epoca pensai che il campione fosse stato corrotto però qualcosa non quadrava.

Continuavo a guardare attraverso le lenti del microscopio, a sollevare la testa e a socchiudere gli occhi, come se non potessi vedere il campione correttamente.

Poi mi sistemai e lo fissai finché non divenne solo una serie di scarabocchi e cerchi.

Era veramente umano?

Stava fingendo di essere umano?

Come ho detto, c'erano delle irregolarità.

E come aveva fatto il campione a fingere?

A quel punto, Josie mi raggiunse e gettò le fotografie sviluppate sul mio tavolo dicendo che era inutile.

Ogni fotografia delle parole sul muro era un tripudio di colori luminosi e sfocati.

Ogni fotografia di qualcosa di diverso dalle parole era uscita come pura oscurità.

Anche le poche foto intermedie erano fuori fuoco.

Sapevo che questo era probabilmente dovuto al lento, costante respiro delle pareti, che avrebbe potuto anche emanare una sorta di calore o altro agente di distorsione.

Un pensiero che mi ha fatto capire che non avevo preso un campione delle pareti.

Avevo riconosciuto che le parole erano organismi.

Avevo saputo che c'erano anche le pareti, ma il mio cervello aveva ancora registrato i muri come inerti, parte di una struttura.

FLASHBACK

Qualche fortuna con i campioni?"disse Josie.

"No,nessuna fortuna."disse Linda "Qualcosa nelle carte e nei giornali?"

"Niente di niente."disse Josie " Tranne che sembrano tutti fissi sul faro, guardando il faro, andando al faro, vivendo nel dannato faro. "

"Quindi non abbiamo nulla."disse Linda.

"Cosa facciamo adesso?"disse Josie.

"Facciamo cena."disse Linda"Fai una pausa.

Pensa a cosa faremo domani. "

"Ti dirò una cosa che non faremo domani."disse Alia appena arrivata "Non torneremo nel tunnel. "

"Torre."disse Linda.

FINE FLASHBACK

"All'imbrunire, il familiare lamento arrivò da noi attraverso le paludi d'acqua salata mentre cenavamo attorno al fuoco."disse Linda "L'ho notato a malapena, intenta nel mio pasto.

Il cibo era così buono e non sapevo perché.

L'ho inghiottito in pochi secondi, mentre Shepard mi guardava sconcertata.

Abbiamo avuto poco o nulla da dirci.

Parlare avrebbe significato pianificare, e niente di ciò che volevo pianificare avrebbe accontentato Alia.

Poco dopo cominciò a piovere.

Vidi ogni goccia cadere come un diamante liquido sfaccettato perfetto, che rifrangeva la luce anche nell'oscurità, e potevo sentire l'odore del mare e immaginare le onde.

Il vento era come qualcosa di vivo e anche questo aveva un odore, portando con sé la terrosità delle canne palustri.

Avevo cercato di ignorare il cambiamento nello spazio limitato della torre, ma i miei sensi sembravano ancora troppo acuti.

Mi stavo adattando, ma in momenti come questo, ricordavo che solo un giorno fa ero stata qualcun altra.

Ci siamo alternate a fare la guardia.

Nel mezzo della notte,Shepard è venuta a svegliarmi per il secondo turno, ma ero già sveglia a causa del tuono.

Andò subito a letto.

Penso solo che non riuscisse a tenere gli occhi aperti un attimo dopo lo stress della giornata.

La pioggia ha rinnovato la sua intensità.

Non mi preoccupavo che saremmo state spazzate via,queste tende erano regolazioni dell'esercito e potevano sopportare qualsiasi cosa a corto di un uragano,ma volevo essere sicura.

Sono uscito fuori, nel gorgo dell'acqua pungente, nelle raffiche di vento.

Anche l'oscurità mi sembrava più viva, mi circondava come qualcosa di fisico.

Non posso nemmeno dire che fosse una presenza sinistra.

In quel momento ho sentito come se fosse tutto un sogno: l'allenamento, la mia vita precedente, il mondo che mi ero lasciata alle spalle.

Niente di tutto ciò importava.

Solo questo posto contava, solo in quel momento, e non perché Ventress mi avesse ipnotizzato.

In preda a quella potente emozione,guardai la direzione della costa, attraverso gli spazi stretti e frastagliati tra gli alberi.

Lì si radunò un'oscurità più grande, la confluenza della notte, delle nuvole e del mare.

Da qualche parte oltre, un altro confine.

Poi, attraverso quell'oscurità, l'ho visto: un guizzo di luce arancione.

Solo un tocco di illuminazione, troppo in alto nel cielo.

Mentre guardavo, il tremolio si spostò a sinistra e si sollevò leggermente prima di spegnersi, poi riapparve pochi minuti dopo, molto più alto, poi fu spento per sempre.

Ho aspettato che la luce tornasse, ma non è mai successo.

Per qualche ragione, più a lungo la luce rimaneva fuori, più diventavo irrequieta, come se in questo strano posto una luce - qualsiasi tipo di luce - fosse un segno di civiltà.

Mi ricordai di quando mio marito stava male.

Come ho già detto, l'ho visitato nella struttura di osservazione fino alla partenza.

Ventress lo ipnotizzava spesso.

Ricordo soprattutto la tristezza ripetitiva nelle sue parole.

FLASHBACK

"Cammino per sempre sul sentiero dal confine al campo base."disse Kaine "Ci vorrà molto tempo, e so che ci vorrà ancora più tempo per tornare indietro.

Non c'è nessuno con me.

Sono da solo.

Gli alberi non sono alberi, gli uccelli non sono uccelli e io non sono me,ma solo qualcosa che cammina da molto tempo ... "

FINE FLASHBACK

"Questa è stata davvero l'unica cosa che ho scoperto in lui dopo il suo ritorno: una solitudine profonda e senza fine, come se gli fosse stato concesso un dono con cui non sapeva cosa fare."disse Linda"Un regalo che è stato veleno per lui e alla fine lo avrebbe ucciso.

Ma avrebbe ucciso me?

Quella era la domanda che mi si insinuava nella mente, mentre fissavo nei suoi occhi quelle ultime volte, desiderando di conoscere i suoi pensieri e il suo fallimento.

Mentre lavoravo al mio lavoro sempre più ripetitivo, in un laboratorio sterile, continuavo a pensare all' Are come non avrei mai saputo come fosse senza andare lì.

Nessuno poteva dirmelo e nessun racconto potrebbe mai essere un sostituto.

Così mi sono offerta volontaria per una spedizione nell'Area X.

Un coniuge di un ex membro della spedizione non si era mai iscritto prima.

Penso che mi abbiano accettata in parte perché volevano vedere se quella connessione potesse fare la differenza.

Penso che mi abbiano accettato come un esperimento.

Ma poi di nuovo, forse fin dall'inizio, si aspettavano che mi iscrivessi.

Rimasi di guardia alcune ore e continuavo a pensare furiosamente perché il numero di incognite rappresentate dalla torre si era moltiplicato di dieci volte,poi andai a dormire.

FLASHBACK

La notte seguente Linda dormì e ricordò quando era andata a letto con l'uomo di colore,poi si svegliò e notò che era sorto il Sole.

La biologa aprì la tenda e prese il fucile.

Notò che il Sole era filtrato un modo strano e i raggi erano multicolore.

"E poi abbiamo un po' di cibo vero."disse Shepard che era vicino ad Alia e controllavano il cibo"Spaghetti

Biscotti integrali.

Oh...pane e cereali.

Niente male."

Linda si avvicinò.

"Ce l'hai fatta a svegliarti."disse Shepard che vide Linda avvicinarsi.

"Datemi un secondo,sono un po' disorientata."disse Linda.

"Ben venuta tra noi."disse Shepard.

"Non ricordi che ci hai detto tu dove accamparci."disse Alia.

"Non mi ricordo niente da quando abbiamo superato gli alberi."disse Linda.

"Nessuna di noi."disse Shepard "Ma abbiamo fatto un inventario del cibo e di quello che rimane

direi che siamo qui da...almen giorni."

"È impossibile."disse Linda.

"L'ho detto anch'io."disse Ventress.

Josie si avvicinò con degli strumenti "Guardate,ho controllato tutti i sistemi di posizionamento trovati.

Si avviano,nessun problema di elettronica e la fotocamera funziona,ma i segnali che provengono fuori da qui non arrivano...anche se al momento abbiamo una ventina di satelliti sulla testa e...guardate questa."

Josie fece vedere che la bussola non funzionava "Quindi siamo senza bussola,comunicazioni,coordinate e punti di riferimento."

"Beh forza,cerchiamo di riflettere."disse Shepard "A sud c'è l'oceano quindi dobbiamo solo seguire gli alberi fino al confine esterno,giusto?"

"Come sappiamo dov'è il sud?"disse Josie,

"Coraggio,Josie,lo sai bene."disse Shepard che guardò l'orologio "Lancette ore verso il Sole.

La metà esatta con le ore 12 è il sud."

"Bene abbiamo l'orientamento."disse Ventress "Era ovvio che le apparecchiature non avrebbero funzionato,non vi pare?

Ma certo ci sono stati tre anni di spedizioni e tre anni di silenzio radio.

Facciamo i bagagli e andiamo."

Il gruppo marciò nella giungla mentre il Sole emetteva degli strani colori.

Poco dopo arrivarono ad una zona aperta dove c'era un torrente e una casa per metà affondata nel torrente,allungata e collegata a terra da un ponticello con una staccionata.

Sulla riva vi era un capanno con varie barche.

"Ah,guardo se c'è qualcosa per uscire dalla plaude."disse Alia.

"D'accordo."disse Ventress.

"Controlliamo nella capanna."disse Ventress che si avviò con Linda e Josie.

Linda vide che il ponte e la ringhiera di legno era piena di una pianta rampicante da cui uscivano dei fiori di tipo e colore diverso.

"Sembra che qualcuno stia per sposarsi."disse Josie vedendo i fiori.

Linda iniziò a toccare i fiori "Questi fiori sono molto strani."

"Perché?"disse Ventress.

"Sono così differenti tra loro,se li osservi attentamente non possono essere della stessa specie."disse Linda "Eppure crescono dalla medesima pianta...quindi devono essere della stessa specie...se è la stessa pianta.

Come fossero costretti ad una continua mutazione."

"Una patologia?"disse Ventress.

"Si,beh...di sicuro la chiamerei così se la osservassi in un essere umano."disse Linda.

Josie entrò dentro la baracca per metà affondata.

Shepard raccoglieva campioni di erba con le pinze e guanti.

Alia sollevò una barca "È vai.

Shepard...il mezzo di trasporto."

Josie si affacciò dalla baracca.

"Niente di interessante li?"disse Ventress.

"No,è abbandonato da tanto."disse Josie "Forse anche prima..."

Josie fu tirata dentro da qualcosa.

"Josie?"disse Linda che corse dentro "Josie!"

Lei era nella parte della baracca con l'acqua e veniva trascinata "MI TIRA PER LO ZAINO!

MI TIRA PER LO ZAINO!"

"JOSIE!"urlò Linda che entrò in acqua,la afferrò e poi arrivarono anche Shepard e Alia.

"Josie,mio Dio!"disse Shepard che la aiutava ad uscire dall'acqua "Che sta succedendo?"

"Tirala su,forza."disse Alia e Josie fu portata fuori.

Tutte uscirono e per un momento Linda rimase a guardare poi raggiunse le altre che andarono a riva.

"Sediamoci,togliamole lo zaino."disse Alia che si mise accanto a Josie "Adesso respira,tranquilla va tutto bene."

"Che cos'era?"disse Shepard "Me lo spiegate?"

"Cera qualcosa in acqua."disse Linda con il fucile in mano.

Improvvisamente ci fu un boato e un pezzo della baracca si staccò e da esso ne uscì un alligatore bianco con delle macchie rosse sul dorso.

L'animale entrò in acqua e tutte presero le armi.

L'animale sbucò vicino alla riva.

"MERDA!"disse Shepard mentre il rettile si avvicinava.

"State indietro."disse Alia.

Shepard sparò alcuni colpi,poi lo stesso fece Alia,ma il fucile si scaricò e lei cadde su una barca "Oh cazzo!"

Linda iniziò a sparare mettendosi su un ginocchio e l'animale si diresse verso di lei.

Mentre sparava si accorse che la bestia aveva più file di denti dentro la bocca.

L'animale si fermò e morì.

Poco dopo Alia aprì la bocca del coccodrillo e Linda iniziò a prendere campioni.

"Lo sapevo."disse Linda "È la stranezza che osservavo nei fuori.

Guardate i denti.

File concentriche.

Qualcosa sta facendo mutare il patrimonio genetico."

"Gli squali hanno denti così,vero?"disse Shepard.

"Pensi che sia...un incrocio?"disse Ventress.

"Un incrocio tra uno squalo e un coccodrillo?"disse Linda "Non si possono fare incroci tra specie diverse."

"Linda, è pensante."disse Alia,Linda fece un cenno con il capo e la bocca fu chiusa.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda era ancora nella stanza dell'interrogatorio "Le mutazioni sembravano fermarsi in quel punto,però diventarono assurde quando ci avvicinammo al faro.

Alterazioni di forma...

Duplicazioni di forma..."

"Duplicazioni?"disse l'uomo.

Linda si guardò il tatuaggio che aveva sull'avambraccio sinistro che rappresentava il simbolo infinito "Esatto."

"È possibile che si trattasse di allucinazioni?"disse l'uomo.

"Me lo sono chiesta spesso,ma era qualcosa che succedeva a tutte noi."disse Linda "Era come un sogno."

"Un incubo."disse l'uomo.

"Non sempre."disse Linda "A volte era molto bello."

FLASHBACK

Su una barca c'erano Shepard e Linda,mentre le altre erano su un'altra barca.

Nell'acqua c'erano anguille con macchie rosse e a volte con due code.

Linda notò che aveva un livido sull'avambraccio sinistro.

"Ti sei fatta male?"disse Shepard.

"È solo un livido."disse Linda "Devo essermelo fatto con l'alligatore."

"Già."disse Shepard "Dove hai imparato a sparare?"

"Nell'esercito."disse Linda "Prima di diventare insegnante."

"Marine?"disse Shepard.

"Nell'esercito,7 anni."disse Linda "Mi sembra che sia passata una vita."

"È vero."disse Shepard "Tutta la nostra vita sembra un secolo fa.

Eravamo piccole poi grandi…

Che cosa porti al collo?

È un marito?

Un figlio?"

"Marito."disse Linda "Era nell'esercito.

È così che ci siamo incontrati."

"Hai detto era,non c'è più?"disse Shepard.

"Ucciso in azione."disse Linda.

"Mi dispiace,scusa."disse Shepard"Doveva esserci un motivo."

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Linda.

"Ah...offrirti volontaria non è una cosa che di solito si fa se la tua vita procede serenamente."disse Shepard "Siamo tutte traumatizzate.

Alia beveva.

Si è disintossicata e Josie porta sempre le maniche lunghe per non far vedere le cicatrici dei tagli sule braccia."

"Ha cercato di uccidersi?"disse Linda.

"No ,al contrario,lo faceva per sentirsi viva."disse Shepard.

"E Ventress?"disse Linda.

"Ecco...per quanto ne so io,non ha amici,ne famiglia,nessun compagno,ne figli."disse Shepard"Nessuna concessione hai sentimenti."

"Tu?"disse Linda.

"Anche io ho perso qualcuno."disse Shepard "Non un marito,ma...una figlia.

Leucemia.

Mi dispiace.

In un certo senso ho subito 2 lutti.

La mia meravigliosa figlia e purtroppo quello che ero."

"Ehi!"disse Alia "C'è qualcosa qui."

Le due arrivarono davanti ad una rete di metallo dove c'era un cancello aperto,segnali di stop e varie case allungate dentro.

Arrivarono ad una zona dove c'erano due muri paralleli,con delle porte,facenti parte di due strutture allungate con i lati e il tetto coperti di erba.

Su una delle pareti c'erano macchie di muschio di vari colori,molto grandi,separate da dei fiori di tanti colori diversi.

"Questo era il quartier generale precedente,prima che il bagliore lo inghiottisse."disse Shepard.

Linda iniziò a guardare le macchie "Altre mutazioni."

"Sono dappertutto."disse Josie.

"Sono maligne."disse Linda "Come dei tumori."

"Quella è la vecchia mensa?"disse Ventress indicando con il dito sinistro.

"Si."disse Alia.

"Ripariamoci li."disse Ventress camminando "Venite "

Le donne entrarono nella struttura trovandosi in una grande stanza con tavoli e sedie accatastati da una parte,dopo aver oltrepassato due porte.

"Ci sono brande e zaini."disse Shepard.

"Pensi che siano qui?"disse Alia.

"Erano qui."disse Linda.

"Già,è meglio usare il passato."disse Shepard e tutte posarono gli zaini e camminarono nella stanza.

"Accidenti."disse Alia che prese una mitragliatrice "Quanto è pesante.

Non ce la faccio."

Linda vide una mappa della zona su una lavagna con dei nomi accanto.

"Linda,cosa stai guardando?"disse Alia che arrivò accanto.

"Venite,date un occhiata."disse Linda e le altre si avvicinarono "Paiton.

Mayer.

Kaine."

"Quelli sono i soldati dell'ultima spedizione."disse Ventress "Sembra che usassero questa stanza come base operativa."

"Perché alcuni nomi sono cancellati?"disse Josie.

"Non saltiamo alle conclusioni."disse Shepard.

"Forse sarebbe meglio invece."disse Linda.

"Già."disse Alia.

"Questa è una vista in pianta della base."disse Linda indicando la lavagna.

"Si,e questa è la mensa."disse Shepard indicando.

"Si,è questo è l'edificio."disse Linda.

"Esatto."disse Shepard.

"Credo che i nomi e gli orari significassero i turni di guardia."disse Linda indicando la lavagna accanto,rossa,con i nomi su cartellini gialli "E...ritengo che dovremmo farli anche noi."

"Ricevuto."disse Alia.

"D'accordo."disse Shepard.

Ventress si avvicinò ad un tavolo che era in fondo alla stanza e vide una bustina di plastica,poi la prese e la mostrò alle altre "Questo potrebbe dirci qualcosa."

Ventress lesse il biglietto incollato alla busta "Per quelli che seguiranno.

Credo proprio che si riferisca a noi."

La psicologa mise una cassetta sul tavolo.

Le altre arrivarono e Josie la prese in mano "Una memorycard.

Dovrei riuscire a leggerla."

Josie prese una videocamera e mise la cassetta.

Nel video si vedeva un militare senza maglietta,tenuto seduto da altri,poi si vide anche Kaine senza maglietta.

"Funziona."disse Josie.

"Come ti senti?"disse Kaine.

"Meglio."disse l'uomo.

Linda divenne ansiosa.

"Bene."disse Kaine che aveva in mano un coltello "Sei pronto?

Tranquillo?

Vado?"

"Vai."disse l'uomo.

Con sommo disgusto di tutte,Kaine fece un taglio rettangolare sulla pancia dell'uomo.

"Cazzo."disse Josie "Che sta facendo?"

Kaine aprì la pelle e si vide che le interiori si muovevano come se fossero serpenti.

"La."disse Kaine "Inquadra la."

Kaine toccò uno degli intestini che continuò a muoversi,poi si sciacquò le mani piene di sangue nell'acqua lasciando il coltello.

"Basta,sappiamo che è successo all'ultima squadra,sono impazziti."disse Alia chiudendo il video.

"Qualcosa si muoveva nelle sue viscere."disse Shepard mentre le altre si allontanavano.

"No,era un effetto della luce."disse Alia.

"Cosa?"disse Shepard.

"Ho fatto il paramedico per anni,ho portato via gente dalla strada squartata,quello era un trucco."disse Linda "Era solo un effetto di luce."

"Le interiora si muovevano."disse Josie.

"No,era in stato di shock,Josie,quella è una reazione da shock."disse Josie.

"Guardalo ancora."disse Shepard.

"NON LO VOGLIO PIÙ GUARDARE,CAZZO!"disse Alia.

"Quelli non erano intestini,erano come..."disse Shepard.

"VA BENE,ALLORA GUARDALO TU,SHEPARD!"disse Alia allontanandosi.

Linda si mise seduta a terra.

Ventress andò in un corridoio.

"Dove stai andando?"disse Alia.

Le altre la seguirono.

"Dov'è andata?"disse Alia.

"Più avanti."disse Shepard che entrò in una stanza con un'enorme piscina e tutte scesero.

La psicologa era nella parte alta della piscina che aveva un piccolo strato d'acqua e su una parete c'era metà corpo di un uomo che usciva da una massa solida informe di colore arancione spendo,con venature sopra e che si diramavano da essa.

Intono vi era della muffa gialla e arrivava sulla parte superiore della piscina da cui usciva l'altra metà dell'uomo di cui si vedeva il petto,la pancia era aperta e si vedevano le costole e la testa era tranciata all'altezza della mascella.

Il cranio,senza carne,usciva della muffa viola, a destra e rossa a sinistra.

Anche nella bocca vi era la muffa cristallizzata viola.

Quella intorno al mezzo corpo era bianca e il braccio sinistro si intravedeva tutto.

"Che cos'è?"disse Josie.

Tutte erano arrivate alla fine della piscina,tranne Alia che era indietro.

"Non lo so."disse Linda.

Josie raccolse il coltello e poi lo lasciò cadere "Non voglio stare qui,stanotte."

"Non abbiamo scelta."disse Ventress.

"Per favore."disse Josie.

"Vieni via."disse Alia allungando la mano.

"È troppo tardi ormai per potersi muovere."disse Ventress.

"Coraggio vieni fuori."disse Alia che fece tornare Alia nella parte più bassa.

Linda prese dei campioni dal centro della sostanza.

Al tramonto e durante la notte il gruppo si mise in una torretta,tra le due strutture parallele.

FLASHBACK

Linda era a letto una mattina e il marito mise un bicchiere di succo sul comodino e si sedette.

Aveva i capelli tirati all'indietro e lo stesso vestito con cui era tornato.

"Ah,grazie,sei molto carino."disse Linda "Perché non ti rimetti giù?"

"Devo andare via un giorno prima."disse Kaine.

"Cosa?"disse Linda"Aspetta,oggi?"

"Si,adesso."disse Kaine.

"Oh accidenti,avevamo programmato una gita in campagna."disse Linda mettendosi seduta e toccandogli la spalla.

"Non ce la faccio."disse Kaine "Mi dispiace."

"Rimani ancora un po'."disse Linda che gli prese la mano "Adesso vuol dire subito?"

"Già."disse lui.

"Che cosa c'è?"disse lei preoccupata.

"Io ti...io ti amo."disse Kaine.

"Ti amo anch'io."disse Linda.

Kaine andò via.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda si svegliò nella notte e si mise ad un tavolino con un microscopio,poi alzo la testa sconvolta.

"Ehi?"disse Shepard che si svegliò "Stai sciogliendo il mistero?"

"Forse qualcosa si scioglie."disse Linda.

"Credo che tu stia procedendo bene."disse Shepard.

"Ora Josie sta riposando?"disse Linda.

"Si,con l'aiuto di qualche sedativo."disse Shepard.

"E tu come stai?"disse Linda "Hai riposato?"

"Un po'."disse Shepard "Sono spaventata quando Josie...solo che lo nascondo meglio."

"Dovrei controllare la Ventress."disse Linda che si alzò.

"Si."disse Shepard.

Linda uscì e vide una luce in una piccola struttura rettangolare e si avvicinò.

"Che fai qui,dovevi darmi il cambio alle 3."disse Ventress.

"Ho dormito abbastanza per stanotte."disse Linda.

"Va bene."disse Ventress che mise delle carte sul bordo tra la struttura e il tetto "Da un'occhiata a questo.

Qui è dove siamo e questo è il faro.

In mezzo vi è una piccola comunità che abbiamo evacuato 2 anni fa.

Credo che dovremmo andare li domani e poi dirigerci verso la costa il mattino dopo."

"Capito."disse Linda.

"Stai bene?"disse Ventress che prese una tazza "Ti volevo dire che...era una cattiva idea non dire alla tua squadra della tua relazione con Kaine,non ero d'accordo.

Ma dopo quel video credo che...hai fatto bene.

Non so come avrebbero potuto reagire."

"Perché si è offerto volontario per una missione sucida?"disse Linda.

"Pensi che facciamo questo?"disse Ventress "Ci stiamo suicidando?"

"Hai tracciato il profilo,l'hai valutato."disse Linda "Ti avrà detto qualcosa."

"Vuoi il mio parere da psicologa?"disse Ventress.

"Si."disse Linda.

"La mia opinione è che...stai confondendo il suicidio con l'autodistruzione."disse Ventress "La maggior parte di noi non si vuole suicidare,ma quasi tutti ci autodistruggiamo...in qualche modo,in qualche momento della nostra vita.

Beviamo.

Fumiamo.

Distruggiamo il buone che abbiamo fatto.

I matrimoni felici.

Ma queste non sono proprio decisioni,sono degli impulsi.

In effetti,forse tu sei più preparata di me per spiegare questo."

"Che vorresti dire?"disse Linda.

"Sei biologa."disse Ventress "L'autodistruzione non è codificata in noi?

Programmata da ogni cellula?"

Le due sentirono un boato.

"Che cos'era?"disse Linda che prese il fucile e guardò nel mirino.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Ventress.

Un verso svegliò Shepard.

Linda prese il binocolo ad infrarossi,mentre Shepard usciva.

"Josie svegliati."disse Alia smuovendo Josie "Sveglia,Josie,sveglia.

Un rumore strano."

"Vedi qualcosa?"disse Ventress.

"No."disse Linda.

"Che succede?"disse Shepard "Ho sentito un suono."

"Oh no."disse Linda.

"Che c'è?"disse Shepard.

"Qualcosa è passato dalla rete."disse Linda.

"Dalla rete?"disse Shepard.

"È aperta come una scatola di latta."disse Linda che posò il binocolo e puntò il fucile.

"Non riesco a vedere niente."disse Ventress.

"Nemmeno io."disse Linda.

Un orso immenso arrivò.

Aveva la parte superiore del muso scheletrica,senza labbra,senza naso,con gli occhi incavati nelle orbite,senza palpebre,con il muso particolarmente allungato.

L'orbita dell'occhio sinistro era l'orbita destra di un cranio umano fuso con la pelle.

L'orso morse Shepard e la lanciò in aria,poi la afferrò e la trascinò via.

"SHEPARD!"urlò Linda che corse fuori.

Arrivò anche Alia che puntò la torcia "Che succede?

Chi è che urla?"

"Shepard era qui con noi e qualcosa l'ha afferrata."disse Linda che usò il binocolo vedendo l'essere che la portava via "OH MERDA!

SHEPARD!"

Le tre corsero e Linda uscì dal recinto non sentendo più nulla "Dov'è Shepard?

SHEPARD!"

All'alba del giorno dopo le 4 erano nella torretta.

Ventress era seduta,Linda era appoggiata all'entrata della porta e le altre due appoggiate ai tavoli.

"Torniamo indietro."disse Josie "Dobbiamo tornare indietro."

"Ha ragione."disse Alia.

"Davvero?"disse Ventress "In che senso?"

"Siamo state attaccate due volte."disse Alia "Abbiamo perso una di noi.

Abbiamo prove evidenti che chi ci ha preceduto è impazzito,si sono uccisi,io non credo che ora ci rimanga molto da fare."

"Non abbiamo ancora raggiunto il faro,non conosciamo la causa o la natura del bagliore."disse Ventress.

"Abbiamo dati,fotografie,campioni e lei ha il video."disse Alia.

"Tutto ciò non rende il fenomeno meno inspiegabile,è un mistero."disse Ventress "Ho intenzione di raggiungere il faro e posso andare da sola."

Ventress si caricò la borsa sulla schiena "Dovete solo decidere se venire con me o meno."

Ventress scese dalla torre.

"Non si è neanche accorta che Shepard non c'è più."disse Josie raccogliendo l'orsetto di Shepard.

"È soltanto una pazza."disse Alia "È una vecchia pazza e puttana.

Grazie di aver appoggiato la mia richiesta,Linda."

Linda si voltò verso di loro "Perché bisognava schierarsi?"

"Esatto bisognava!"disse Alia.

"Ok,sono d'accordo con te,torniamo indietro,bene."disse Linda.

"Ecco...ecco è perfetto ci siamo,noi tre possiamo anche fare i bagagli..."disse Alia.

"Aspetta un momento."disse Linda "Aspetta."

"Torniamo indietro,si,ma ci sono voluti 6 giorni per arrivare qui e...se la cost giorni soltanto,come ha detto Shepard,quando arriveremo li sarà più facile seguire il muro del confine."disse Linda.

"Dici che per uscire dobbiamo addentrarci?"disse Josie.

"Se credi sia giusto..."disse Linda.

"Se vogliamo?"disse Alia "No.

Io non voglio affatto.

Il tuo è un banale trucchetto per portarci al faro?"

"Non mi importa niente del faro,ok?"disse Linda "Io penso che sia la cosa migliore da fare.

D'accordo?"

Ci fu un po' di silenzio.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Gli hai mentito,vero?"disse l'uomo con la tuta di protezione bianca.

"Non sapevo se tornare indietro per noi sarebbe stato più pericoloso che andare avanti."disse Linda.

"Non lo sapevi,ma hai deciso di continuare come se lo sapessi."disse l'uomo.

"Ventress prese la decisione."disse Linda.

"Ventress aveva il cancro,non sarebbe mai tornata."disse l'uomo "Tu sapevi che era malata."

"L'avevo intuito."disse Linda.

"E tu volevi continuare?"disse l'uomo.

"Si e l'ho fatto."disse Linda.

FLASHBACK

Le 4 marciavano nella foresta e c'erano bozzi di muffa multicolore che crescevano sui tronchi degli alberi.

Ventress fece segno di fermarsi,poi avanzò e trovò un piede di Shepard.

"Potrebbe essere ancora viva."disse Linda.

"È piuttosto difficile."disse Ventress.

"Dobbiamo scoprirlo."disse Linda.

"Vai."disse Ventress.

"Bene."disse Linda che avanzò.

"Vengo con te."disse Alia.

"Vado da sola."disse Linda che attraverso una foresta i piccoli tronchi sottili pieni di bozzi.

Sentendo dei rumori si mise su un ginocchio e puntò un fucile verso due piccoli cerbiatti bianchi che mangiavano.

Tirando su la testa lei vide che gli animali avevano le corna flessibili fatte di rami verdi con sopra fiori rossastri e della vegetazione che cresceva su di loro,specialmente il secondo.

I due animali fuggirono.

Linda arrivò ad una zona dove c'erano delle radici di un albero in superficie ed erano intricate come se fossero un labirinto,poi trovò il corpo di Shepard con la gola dilaniata e diversi graffi addosso.

Si mise accucciata e le toccò l'avambraccio destro.

Linda tornò indietro e raggiunse le altre.

"L'hai trovata?"disse Josie.

"Si."disse Linda "È morta."

Il gruppo si mise in camminò e arrivarono ad una zona dove non c'era la foresta.

"Stai bene?"disse Linda.

"Grazie."disse Alia "Sono stanca,cazzo."

Trovarono un paese con le case che erano coperte dalla vegetazione,ma ancora distinguibili.

La vegetazione copriva anche le macchine e c'erano piante a forma di persone adulte,di bambini e di animali,fatte di rami ,erba e fiori.

Alia andò a mettersi su una sedia vicino ad un tavolinetto bianco,dove c'era un'altra sedia rovesciata.

"Ci accampiamo qui stanotte."disse Ventress "Mancano ancora 2 ore di cammino."

Nel prato c'era un'altalena.

Linda notò le piante umanoidi e si avvicinò insieme a Josie.

"Hanno una forma umana."disse Linda.

"Non ha alcun senso."disse Alia.

"Penso che lo abbia."disse Josie.

"Pensavo che onde radio fossero bloccate dal bagliore e per questo non riuscivamo a comunicare con la base nemmeno con il gps,ma le onde luminose non sono bloccate,sono rifratte e ..."

Josie posò la borsa ed estrasse una radio "È lo stesso con le onde radio.

Il segnale non è scomparso,è come impastato.

La foglia che hai in mano,sai che otterresti cambiando la sequenza?"

"Cosa?"disse Linda che aveva la foglia in mano.

"Geni umani Ox."disse Josie.

"Ox?"disse Alia "Che significa Ox?"

"Sono geni,controllano lo sviluppo di un un embrione per determinarne la struttura."disse Linda.

"E le piante sono in grado di usare questo embrione formando spalle,braccia,gambe e il corpo?"disse Josie.

"Non è scientificamente possibile."disse Linda.

"Ma è quello che è accaduto."disse Josie ""Il bagliore forma un prisma che rifrange tutto quanto.

Non solo la luce e le onde radio.

Il D.N.A. animale,il D.N.A. delle piante...tutti i D.N.A."

"Che intendi con tutti?"disse Alia.

"Si sta riferendo anche al nostro."disse Ventress che era seduta e mangiava "Sta parlando di noi."

Le quattro entrarono in una casa.

Alia si mise seduta,si guardò le mani e vide le linee delle mani muoversi da sole.

"Allora,questa è la camera da letto."disse Ventress che arrivò in salotto "Sigilliamo porte e finestre."

La notte seguente,mentre le altre dormirono Linda andò a prendere un microscopio,andò ad un tavolo si fece un piccolo taglio sull'avambraccio e poi guardò al microscopio,poi alzò di scatto al testa e allontanò l'oggetto da lei,poi respirò in modo affannoso.

Linda ricordò di quando il marito era seduto al tavolino e poi la sua mente tornò a quando era a letto con Daniel.

FLASHBACK

Poco dopo era seduta sul letto,con addosso una vestaglia e aveva un luce sul comodino accesa,mentre Daniel era sul letto.

"È stato un sbaglio."disse Linda.

"Ok."disse Daniel "Passi più tempo lontano da tuo marito che con lui."

Lei si alzò e andò alla finestra.

Non gli parli del tuo lavoro,lui non può parlarti del suo e c'è un fortissimo legame fisico e intellettuale tra noi.

Non è sufficiente?"

"Non hai menzionato tua moglie."disse Linda.

"Amo mia moglie."disse Daniel "Lei non centra niente."

Daniel si mise seduto al bordo del letto "Coraggio Linda.

Che cosa ti sta succedendo?

Temi che possa essergli accaduto qualcosa?

Pensi che lo sappia?

Ecco cosa c'è.

Pensi che sappia che noi due abbiamo una relazione.

Vuoi che me ne vada?"

"Si."disse Linda "Dovresti."

"No,io non..."disse Daniel.

"Daniel,non ho voglia di parlarne."disse Linda "Non c'è niente da aggiungere.

Perciò vestiti e vai."

"Non odi me,Linda,ma te stessa."disse Daniel.

"No,odio anche te."disse Linda "Non ci vedremo ami più."

FINE FLASHBACK

Alia andò da Linda,che dormiva a terra,e le puntò il fucile al volto "Stai mentendo,puttana."

"Che succede."disse Linda.

"No."disse Alia "Non puoi fare questa cazzo di domanda!

DI LA VERITÀ!"

Alia la colpì alla testa con il calcio del fucile.

FLASHBACK

Kaine fece una carezza alla spalla di linda la mattina della partenza e poi si alzò andando via.

Lei rimase a letto.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda si sveglio legata e imbavagliata ad una sedia con le altre due,mentre Alia aveva il ciondolo con a foto sopra.

"Fratello?"disse Alia "Fidanzato?

Marito?

Marito.

Perché non ce l'hai detto?

Tu lo sapevi,Ventress.

È ovvio.

E tu lo sapevi?"

Josie scosse la testa.

"Ci sono...2 teorie su cosa è andato storto."disse Alia camminando su e giù nella stanza "Teoria 1 qualcosa li ha uccisi qui dentro,2 sono impazziti e si sono uccisi a vicenda.

Josie è stata attaccata da un alligatore,Shepard è stata uccisa da un orso enorme...quindi la teoria 1 regge.

Ma...io non ho visto un orso perciò...e nemmeno Josie l'ha visto.

Le uniche persone che l'hanno visto sono Lina e Ventress,quindi non c'è niente di certo,ci fidiamo di quello che dicono,tutto è basato sulle parole di Linda e quello che sappiamo ora..."

Alia si avvicinò mostrando il ciondolo "Quello che sappiamo...è che Linda è una bugiarda."

Ventress fece un verso.

"CHIUDI QUELLA BOCCACCIA!"urlò Alia "Linda...sei un bugiarda.

Hai ucciso Shepard?

Hai perso la testa?

O pensi per caso che l'abbia persa io e che ci stiamo fottendo l'una con l'altra?

È la teoria 2."

Alia si mise seduta mettendosi le mani sulla fronte "Quando mi guardo le mani,e osservo le loro linee...io le vedo muoversi."

Alia pianse "Se ti lascio andare e mi leghi ad una sedia e mi apri...le mie interiora si muoveranno come quelle li..."

Alia prese un coltello e si alzò "Ma...ora non sono io quella legata ad una sedia.

Tu sei legata."

Alia si avvicinò con il coltello mentre le altre cercavano urlare.

Improvvisamente si sentirono le urla di Shepard "AIUTATEMI!

AIUTATEMI!

AIUTO!"

"Oh è Shepard..."disse Alia facendo cadere il coltello "Avevi detto che era morta."

Alia prese il fucile e uscì correndo "ALIA!

ALIA!"

Le altre cercarono di liberarsi,ma poi si bloccarono sentendo il verso dell'orso,ma non prima che Linda si fosse tolta il bavaglio.

L'orso deforme si avvicinò e mise il muso tra Josie e Linda,poi iniziò a parlare con una voce distorta e orribile "Aiuto!

Aiuto!

Aiuto!"

"Non reagite."disse Linda.

L'orso strusciò il muso sulla tempia sinistra di Josie,poi fece il giro andando verso Ventress e parlando ancora "AIUTO!"

L'essere passò davanti alle tre,poi ruggì avvicinandosi a Josie che lo guardò.

"AIUTO!"urlò l''orso che aprì la bocca e la mise sulla sua spalla sinistra di Josie.

In quel momento entrò Alia,ferita,e l'orso iniziò a ruggire e ad urlare "AIUTATEMI!"

Lei provò a sparargli e l'essere gli corse contro mandandola contro una parete e mandando le altre a terra.

Alia iniziò ad urlare e a salire le scale,ma l'orso le morse una gamba e la riportò giù,poi le aprì il petto e le staccò la mascella con la bocca.

Josie riuscì a liberarsi e a prendere il fucile,l'orso caricò verso Linda e spinse la sedia al muro,poi Josie sparò ripetutamente alla testa dell'orso che cadde a terra morto.

Nella vegetazione fuori c'erano tante luci evanescenti.

Un telo fu messo sopra Alia,poi Linda raggiunse Ventress che stava preparando la valigia.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Linda.

"Me ne vado?"disse Ventress.

"Adesso?"disse Linda "È ancora buio."

"Non posso più aspettare."disse Ventress "Ci stiamo disintegrando.

Il nostro corpo va più veloce della nostra mente.

È come l'inizio della demenza.

Se non raggiungo presto il faro,quella che ha iniziato questo viaggio non sarà la stessa che lo porterà a termine.

Voglio essere in me quando lo finirò."

Ventress uscì dalla casa.

Il Sole sorse e le due rimaste uscirono.

Linda andò da Josie che era seduta nel prato e si mise vicina a lei.

"Dovremmo andare Josie."disse Linda.

Josie indossava una maglietta a maniche corte bianche.

"Quant'è durata la missione di tuo marito?"disse Josie.

"È difficile dirlo con esattezza."disse Linda "Teoricamente è durata un anno."

"Troppo tempo per farne parte e rimanere integro."disse Josie.

"Non sono sicura che sia rimasto integro."disse Linda.

"Ho ragione riguardo alla rifrazione,non credi?"disse Josie.

"Si,ho controllato il mio sangue ieri notte."disse Linda"È successo anche a me."

"Succederà a tutti noi."disse Josie "Era talmente assurdo sentire al voce di Shepard uscire dalla bocca di quell'essere.

Sono sicura che mentre moriva qualcosa della sua mente apparteneva all'orrenda bestia che la stava uccidendo.

Immagina di morire spaventata e dolorante e immaginar che quella è l'unica parte di te che sopravvive.

È quasi come...se le avesse preso l'anima.

Non mi piacerebbe affatto."

Josie vide che dei fili d'erba stavano uscendo dai suoi avambracci,poi si alzò e camminò tra le piante umanoidi "Ventress vuole tentare di capire,tu vuoi combattere...io penso di non volere nessuna delle due cose."

"Josie."disse Linda che la seguì e mentre lo faceva delle foglie uscirono dalla pelle di Josie che si allontanò dietro un angolo e quando Linda lo superò non la vide più,ma trovò le piante umanoidi.

FINE FLASHBACK

"E aveva ragione?"disse l'uomo "Sulla rifrazione?"

"No."disse Linda "Vedendo quello che le stava succedendo ho capito che si stava trasformando in una pianta a che lei.

Quelle non erano piante,ma ciò che restava delle persone."

"Una per una,tutte sparite tranne te."disse l'uomo "Come lo spieghi?"

"È qualcosa che devo spiegare?"disse Linda.

"Si,devi."disse l'uomo.

"Dovevo tornare e nessuna di loro lo voleva."disse Linda.

Il faro.

FLASHBACK

Linda era nel salotto con il marito e leggevano entrambi un libro.

"Ciao."disse lui.

"Ciao rispose lei.

FINE FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Linda era nel pieno della foresta e piangeva.

Ormai aveva il tatuaggio sull'avambraccio.

Gli alberi intorno a lei erano pieni di bozzi sul tronco.

Linda si riprese e camminò.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Continuavo a pensare a Ventress nella mia disperazione."disse Linda "Pensavo che avesse visto qualunque cosa avesse provocato tutto questo.

Che lei sapesse più di quello che ci aveva detto.

Ma questo ha riportato alla mia mente un'immagine inquietante della torre come infinita, con infiniti livelli che scendono nella terra.

Immolamento.

FLASHBACK

Poco dopo era sulla spiaggia e aveva posato la borsa.

Guardava a destra verso il faro.

Il cielo era nuvoloso un chilometro prima del faro iniziavano ad esserci degli alberi di cristallo,simile al vetro, con moltissime punte alla base,di diversa lunghezza, che uscivano dalla sabbia.

All'inizio vi erano solo delle punte che uscivano dal suolo e poi gli alberi che avevano piccole punte sul tronco ed erano semi trasparenti.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Quindi ha raggiunto la spiaggia."disse l'uomo "E poi?"

"E poi mi accorsi di essere arrivata alla fine della ragione umana."disse Linda "C'erano alberi di cristallo che uscivano dalla sabbia sparsi intorno al faro per un chilometro ed erano immensi.

Sulle piante si poteva anche tentare di azzardare un'ipotesi,anche se reggeva poco si poteva provare...ma qui...qui non era possibile.

Ma prima di raggiungerlo passò del tempo.

Ci fu come un bozzolo di atemporalità, con il faro che sembra rimanere lontano, non importa quanto tempo camminavo, ho avuto più tempo per pensare alla torre e alla nostra spedizione. Sentivo di aver abdicato alla mia responsabilità fino a quel punto, che era considerare quegli elementi trovati all'interno della torre come parte di una vasta entità biologica che potrebbe o non potrebbe essere terrestre.

Arrivai a chiedermi se la Terra stessa fosse viva e quella fosse la sua reazione al troppo maltrattamento dell'uomo.

Se il pianeta aveva una volontà,allora poteva agire.

Ma la contemplazione dell'enormità di quell'idea a livello macro avrebbe rotto il mio umore come una valanga che si schiantata contro di me.

Quindi ... cosa sapevo?

Quali erano i dettagli specifici?

Un ... organismo ... stava scrivendo parole viventi lungo le pareti interne della torre, e potrebbe averlo fatto per molto tempo.

Interi ecosistemi erano nati e ora fiorivano tra le parole, dipendenti da loro, prima di spegnersi quando le parole svanivano.

Ma questo era un effetto collaterale della creazione nelle giuste condizioni, un habitat vitale.

Era importante solo perché gli adattamenti delle creature che vivevano nelle parole potevano dirmi qualcosa sulla torre.

Pensai che fossero le spore ad avermi dato quella impressione.

Ma se il processo fosse stato più complesso?

E se, con qualsiasi mezzo, la torre emanasse anche un effetto che costituiva una specie di mimetismo difensivo, e le spore mi avevano reso immune a quell'illusione?

Facendo leva da questo contesto, ho avuto diverse domande e poche risposte.

Che ruolo ha svolto lo scriba? (Avevo deciso che era importante assegnare un nome al creatore delle parole.)

Qual era lo scopo della "recitazione" fisica delle parole?

Le parole effettive erano importanti?

Da dove venivano le parole?

Qual era l'interazione tra le parole e la creatura della torre?

In altri termini: le parole erano una forma di comunicazione simbiotica o parassitaria tra lo scriba e la Torre?

O lo scriba era un emissario della Torre o era originariamente indipendente da essa e ci è entrato più tardi?

Ma senza il dannato campione mancante del muro della Torre, non potevo saperlo.

Il che mi ha riportato alle parole.

Dove giace il frutto di strangolamento che proveniva dalla mano del peccatore ...

Le vespe e gli uccelli e altri costruttori di nidi usavano spesso un nucleo o una sostanza insostituibile o materiale per creare le loro strutture ma incorporavano anche qualsiasi cosa trovassero nel loro ambiente immediato.

Questo potrebbe spiegare la natura apparentemente casuale delle parole.

Stava solo costruendo materiale.

Ebbi diverse idee mentre guardavo dei gabbiani con dei bozzi di muffa sulla schiena prendevano dall'acqua dei pesci con 2 teste e 4 code

Forse quel processo avrebbe alimentato il ciclo riproduttivo della torre o dello scriba.

Forse lo scriba dipendeva da questo, e aveva qualche vantaggio dalla torre.

O vice versa.

Forse le parole non avevano importanza perché era un processo di fecondazione, completato solo quando l'intera parete di sinistra della Torre aveva una linea di parole che correva lungo la sua lunghezza.

Nonostante il mio tentativo di sostenere l'idea nella mia testa, ho vissuto uno scoppiettante ritorno alla realtà mentre lavoravo attraverso queste possibilità.

All'improvviso ero solo una persona che arrancava attraverso un paesaggio naturale di un tipo che non avevo mai visto prima.

C'erano troppe variabili, non abbastanza dati, e stavo facendo alcune ipotesi di base che potevano non essere vere.

Per prima cosa, in tutto questo ho pensato che ne lo scriba né la torre fossero intelligenti, nel senso di possedere il libero arbitrio.

La mia teoria della procreazione si applicherebbe ancora in un contesto così ampio, ma c'erano altre possibilità.

Il ruolo del rituale, per esempio, in certe culture e società.

E se non fosse stato un rituale,cosa potrebbero comunicare le parole sul muro alla Torre?

Ho dovuto supporre, o credevo di averlo fatto, che lo scriba non vivesse semplicemente nella torre:è andato lontano per raccogliere le parole, e ha dovuto assimilarle, anche se non le capiva, prima che arrivasse di nuovo alla Torre.

Lo scriba doveva in un certo senso memorizzarle, una forma di assorbimento.

Ma c'è un limite al solo pensare che fosse un piccolo pezzo di qualcosa di monumentale.

Tu vedi ancora l'ombra di tutto ciò dietro di te, e ti perdi nei tuoi pensieri in parte a causa del panico per aver realizzato la dimensione di quel leviatano immaginato.

E ora il faro si era finalmente ingrandito all'orizzonte e a quel punto provai a pensare a come era cominciata.

Quando apparve la prima parte dell'Area X, ci fu vaghezza e confusione, ed è ancora vero che fuori nel mondo non molte persone sanno che esiste.

La versione del governo degli eventi ha posto l'accento su una catastrofe ambientale a causa dalla ricerca militare sperimentale.

Questa storia è trapelata nella sfera pubblica per un periodo di diversi mesi in modo che, come la proverbiale rana in un piatto caldo, le persone trovassero le notizie entrare gradualmente nella loro coscienza come parte del rumore quotidiano generale della sovra saturazione dei media sulla devastazione ecologica in corso.

Entro un anno o due, era diventato la provincia dei teorici della cospirazione e di altri elementi marginali.

Quando mi offrii volontario e mi fu data l'autorizzazione di sicurezza per avere un'immagine certa della verità, l'idea di una "Area X" indugiava nelle menti di molte persone come una fiaba oscura, qualcosa a cui non volevano pensare troppo.

Ammesso che ci pensassero.

Abbiamo avuto così tanti altri problemi.

Durante l'allenamento, ci è stato detto che la prima spedizione è avvenuta dopo che gli scienziati hanno capito che non vi erano rischi immediati nel violare il confine.

Fu la prima spedizione a stabilire il perimetro del campo base e fornì una mappa approssimativa dell'area X, confermando molti dei punti di riferimento.

Hanno scoperto una natura incontaminata priva di ogni vita umana.

Hanno trovato quello che alcuni potrebbero definire un silenzio soprannaturale.

Uno dei membri mandò un segnale dove diceva di sentirsi come se fosse stato più libero che mai e anche più costretto che mai.

Che si sentiva capace di fare ogni cosa,anche se non gli piaceva essere osservato.

Ma osservato da cosa?

Altri hanno menzionato sentimenti di euforia ed estremi di desiderio sessuale, per i quali non c'era alcuna spiegazione e che, alla fine, i loro superiori hanno trovato non importanti.

Se si riscontrano anomalie nei loro rapporti, queste anomalie si trovano ai margini.

Per prima cosa, non abbiamo mai visto i loro diari.

Alcuni di loro hanno dato descrizioni del villaggio abbandonato che mi sembravano incoerenti.

La deformazione e il livello di rovina raffiguravano un luogo abbandonato per molto più di quello che era stato.

Ma se qualcuno avesse colto questa stranezza prima,non era dato saperlo dal verbale.

Ora sono convinta che io e il resto della spedizione non abbiamo avuto accesso a questi documenti per il semplice motivo che, per certi tipi di informazioni classificate, non importava quello che sapevamo o non sapevamo.

C'era solo una conclusione logica: l'esperienza diceva ai nostri superiori che pochi se nessuno di noi sarebbero tornati.

Prima di arrivare sulla spiaggia lo avevo visto.

Il villaggio deserto era così affondato nel paesaggio naturale della costa che non lo vidi fino a quando non ci fui dentro.

Il sentiero si addentrava in una sorta di depressione, e lì si stendeva il villaggio, circondato da alberi più rachitici.

Rimanevano solo pochi tetti sulle dodici o tredici case e il sentiero era sbriciolato in macerie porose. Alcune pareti esterne erano ancora in piedi, legno scuro marcescente chiazzato di licheni, ma per la maggior parte queste pareti erano cadute e mi lasciarono uno strano scorcio degli interni: i resti di sedie e tavoli, i giocattoli di un bambino, i vestiti marci, le travi del soffitto portato sulla terra,coperto di muschio e viti.

C'era un forte odore di sostanze chimiche in quel luogo e più di un animale morto, che si decomponeva.

Alcune delle case, nel corso del tempo, scivolarono nel canale a sinistra.

Sembrava che tutto ciò fosse successo un secolo fa e ciò che restava erano solo vaghi ricordi dell'evento.

Ma in quelle che erano state cucine o salotti o camere da letto, vidi anche alcune strane eruzioni di muschi o licheni, che si elevavano di quattro, cinque metri di altezza, deformi, la materia vegetativa che formava un'approssimazione di arti e teste e torsi esattamente come quelli nella cittadina precedente.

Nessun senso di pace emanava da quel luogo, solo una sensazione di qualcosa di non risolto o ancora in corso.

Volevo andare avanti, ma prima ho preso dei campioni.

Avevo bisogno di documentare ciò che avevo trovato, e una fotografia non sembrava sufficiente,visto come gli altri si erano rivelati.

Ho tagliato un pezzo di muschio dalla "fronte" di una delle eruzioni.

Ho preso schegge di legno.

Ho persino raschiato la carne degli animali morti: una volpe morta, raggomitolata e secca, insieme a una specie di ratto che deve essere morto solo un giorno o due prima.

Fu solo dopo che avevo lasciato il villaggio che accadde una cosa strana.

Fui sorpresa di vedere un'improvvisa doppia linea che scendeva dal canale verso di me, tagliando l'acqua.

Il mio binocolo era inutile in quanto l'acqua era opaca dal bagliore del sole.

Lontre?

Pesce?

Qualcos'altro?

Poi i delfini irruppero, ed era quasi una vivida dislocazione come quella della prima discesa nella Torre.

Sapevo che i delfini qui a volte si avventuravano dal mare, si erano adattati all'acqua dolce.

Ma quando la mente si aspetta una certa gamma di possibilità, qualsiasi spiegazione che cade al di fuori di tale aspettativa può sorprendere.

Poi si è verificato qualcosa di più straziante.

Mentre andavano via, quello più vicino rotolò leggermente di lato, e mi fissò con un occhio che, in quel breve lampo, non somigliava a un occhio di delfino.

Era dolorosamente umano, quasi familiare.

In un attimo quello sguardo era sparito e loro si erano immersi di nuovo, e io non avevo modo di verificare ciò che avevo visto.

Rimasi lì, a guardare quelle linee gemellate sparire sul canale, verso il villaggio deserto.

Ho avuto l'inquietante pensiero che il mondo naturale intorno a me fosse diventato una specie di camuffamento.

Un po 'scossa, proseguii verso il faro.

Sulla spiaggia non c'era niente oltre a quegli strani e assurdi alberi di cristallo.

Non avrei più riparo prima di raggiungere la mia destinazione.

Mi sarei distinta da chiunque o qualunque cosa guardasse da quella prospettiva come qualcosa di innaturale in quel paesaggio, qualcosa che era estraneo.

Forse anche una minaccia."

FLASHBACK

Linda iniziò a camminare tra le immense piante di cristallo e le guardò con uno sguardo perso,allucinato e incredulo.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Era sera quando raggiunsi il faro."disse Linda "Ero stata attenta a bere acqua e fare uno spuntino nel mio viaggio, ma ero ancora stanca; forse la mancanza di sonno mi aveva raggiunto.

Ma poi anche gli ultimi trecento metri per raggiungere il faro erano pieni di tensione, mentre continuavo a vedere quegli alberi.

Il cristallo può assumere delle forme,ma non così.

Era come per la torre,se non peggio.

Del tutto inspiegabile.

Continuai a guardare la finestrella a metà della sua superficie e poi verso le grandi finestre panoramiche in alto, all'erta per qualsiasi movimento.

Il faro era posizionato poco prima di una cresta naturale delle dune che assomigliava a un'onda arricciata di fronte all'oceano e la spiaggia si estendeva oltre come anche gli alberi di cristallo.

Poco prima dell'entrata c'erano delle gabbie toraciche umane scheletriche disposte l'una vicino all'altra,con dietro delle gambe e braccia scheletriche,con dietro una decina di teschi e poi degli sterni e delle gabbie toraciche montate in modo innaturale per formare delle figure.

Il tutto era stranamente orinato.

Pensai allo scriba e alle parole sul muro.

Pensai alla fissazione con il faro nei frammenti di appunti lasciati dall'ultima spedizione."

FLASHBACK

Davanti al faro,a diversi metri dalla porta,c'erano 5 gabbie toraciche umane messe una accanto all'altra,con dietro molte ossa di braccia e gambe,messe il ordine una accanto all'altra,poi c'erano 10 teschi umani messi uno accanto all'altro e poi c'erano quattro costruzioni di ossa verticali fatte dal alcune parti di ossa umane messe insieme in modo anomalo.

Linda arrivò davanti a queste ossa e le fissò per un po',poi le superò e aprì la porta del faro entrando con il fucile e chiudendo la porta.

L'interno del faro era cavo,con una scala a chiocciola ai lati.

Linda guardò le ramificazioni e il buco sulla parete.

Davanti a lei c'era un buco sul pavimento,con i contorni blu e con la parete piena di venature bianche.

Alla sua sinistra c'era un corpo carbonizzato a gambe incrociate con una macchia nera dietro.

C'era una videocamera su un tripode,lei la accese e le immagini mostrarono il faro in lontananza,gli alberi,gli scheletri,l'interno del faro,il buco,una strana luce arancione dentro una specie di ovale verde con al superficie in continuo mutamento,a partire dalla luce in poi, un tunnel irregolare con le pareti nere piene di buchi e venature,con una figura strana in cima.

Poco dopo Kaine era nella torre davanti alla videocamera,bevve dell'acqua,la posò in una sacca e pois i mise a gambe incrociate accanto al muro "Pensavo di essere un uomo.

Ho avuto una vita e mi chiamavano Kaine.

Ora non so più se lo sono.

Se non ero Kaine chi ero?

Io ero te?

Tu eri me?

La mia carne si muove,come un liquido.

La mia mente...ormai è andata.

Non ce la faccio più.

Non ce la faccio.

Non ce la faccio."

Kaine prese una granata "Sai come funziona una bomba al fosforo?

Una luce pazzesca.

Copriti gli occhi.

Se uscirai da qui trova Linda."

"Lo farò."disse una voce identica.

Linda era terrorizzata.

Kaine innescò la granata "5.

4.

3.

2.

1."

Ci fu un'esplosione bianca con del fuoco azzurro.

Arrivò un uomo del tutto identico a Kaine che guardò la videocamera.

Linda chiuse la videocamera "No."

Linda sentì uno strano lamento provenire dal buco così scese nella galleria che la portò in una grossa stanza nera,circolare,piena di venature.

L'entrata era allungata con il soffitto più largo del pavimento e c'erano altre figure simili sulle pareti solo che erano chiuse.

Al centro della stanza c'era una specie di pedana a dorma di quadrifoglio nero,con sopra Ventress che aveva gli occhi fusi con la pelle e il volto verdastro.

"È l'ultima fase."disse Venteess "Sparito nel caos.

Mente insondabile.

È ora faro.

Ora mare."

"Dottoressa Ventress?"disse Linda e Ventress si voltò avendo un volto normale con gli occhi.

"Abbiamo parlato."disse Ventress "Che cosa abbiamo detto?

Che avevo bisogno di sapere che cosa c'era nel faro.

Ora non ha più importanza.

Penso che la cosa più misericordiosa al mondo sia l'incapacità della mente umana di mettere in relazione i suoi molti contenuti.

Viviamo su una placida isola d'ignoranza in mezzo a neri mari d'infinito e non era previsto che ce ne spingessimo troppo lontano.

Le scienze, che finora hanno proseguito ognuna per la sua strada, non ci hanno arrecato troppo danno: ma la ricomposizione del quadro d'insieme ci aprirà, un giorno, visioni così terrificanti della realtà e del posto che noi occupiamo in essa, che o impazziremo per la rivelazione o fuggiremo dalla luce mortale nella pace e nella sicurezza di una nuova eta buia.

È dentro di me ora."

Ventress si toccò la pancia.

"Che c'è dentro di te?"disse Linda.

"Non è come noi."disse Ventress "È diverso sai…

Non so che cosa vuole.

Io non lo so.

Ma crescerà finché non riuscirà a prendersi tutto.

I nostri corpi e le nostre menti diventeranno frammenti sempre più piccoli finché...finché non resterà più niente.

Annientamento."

Una luce arancione apparve nel petto di Ventress che urlò e dalla sua bocca uscì un enorme getto di liquido che emanava energia arancione che iniziò a diffondersi in tutta la stanza e a diventare verdastro con linee arancioni e fluttuante in aria,poi Ventress si illuminò di energia gialla e lentamente si disintegrò diventando luce.

Linda guardò una piccola sfera di liquido passarne davanti e tale sfera si divideva in due sfere.

Il liquido si concentrò in una forma orizzontale,simile ad un uovo,con un apertura in cima da cui usciva luce arancione.

La superficie di questo essere era costantemente scossa da onde che la modificavano,tanto che divenne sempre più schiacciato,con delle protuberanze simili a bozzi con altri bozzi sopra,la luce si ingrandì formando un'apertura con 4 petali, e si formarono delle parti rossastre sulla superficie.

Linda si avvicinò alla luce e una piccola goccia di sangue si staccò da una piccola ferita sulla parte superiore del naso e finì davanti alla luce,poi una molecola cominciò a dividersi e poi proseguì fino a formare un corpo umanoide,senza faccia,senza tratti sessuali distinguibili,di aspetto scuro,con parti verdi e magro.

La forma dietro si disintegrò ed il liquido sparì.

Linda indietreggiò,prese il fucile e saprò diversi colpi urlando.

Le pallottole finirono nell'essere,lo trapassarono,però non uscirono da lui,ma formarono tanti piccoli tentacoli sulla schiena che rimanevano fissi in aria.

L'essere fece un passò in avanti e linda fuggì.

Mentre scappava l'essere scomparve.

Linda arrivò in superficie e trovò l'essere vicino alla porta,mentre i tentacoli iniziarono ad entrare dentro di lui e a sparire.

Linda fece un passò a destra e l'essere fece lo stesso imitando le mosse che faceva,lei tornò indietro e l'essere fece lo stesso,poi fece altri passi e l'essere li imitò,poi lentamente andò verso la videocamera,prese il tripode e colpì l'essere al volto e lui rispose con un colpo al viso,mandandola a terra,poi si voltò di spalle rispetto a lei,si rivoltò,si chinò e si mise a terra nella stessa posizione,poi imitò i movimenti di Linda mentre si rialzava.

Lei aveva un taglio sulla tempia destra.

Linda corse verso la porta,l'essere fece lo stesso e le andò dietro alle spalle,spingendola sulla porta per diversi minuti,così forte da farla svenire,poi la lasciò barcollare imitandola e cadde a terra facendo le stesse mosse della biologa.

Il Sole stava tramontando.

Linda si svegliò con un taglio anche sullo zigomo sinistro,si mise su un fianco,cosa che fece anche l'altro,si mise seduta,cosa che fece anche l'essere,poi si alzò e si voltò guardandolo per un po',poi fece un passo in avanti,si spostò su un lato andando verso il muro,portando l'essere con se,poi si chinò,prese una granata al fosforo e la mise nella mano sinistra dell'essere che prese le sue esatte sembianze,poi lei prese la mano destra dell'essere e la mise sulla granata insieme alla sinistra,innescò l'esplosivo,poi fuggì,mentre l'altra rimaneva ferma a guardare la granata che esplose.

L'essere si voltò verso linda che era fuori dalla struttura, e riprese le sue sembianze iniziali,mentre la porta si chiudeva.

Linda camminò all'indietro terrorizzata.

L'essere,con gli avambracci infuocati, toccò la testa del cadavere bruciato,poi toccò le radici nel muro e tutta la torre iniziò a prendere fuoco.

Linda vide che gli alberi di cristallo prendevano fuoco dall'interno illuminando il cielo scuro.

L'essere scese nel tunnel e si mise sulla pedana emanando luce.

Gli alberi di cristallo si sbriciolarono e caddero.

La barriera scomparve.

FINE FLASHBACK

Linda era in silenzio sulla sedia.

"Quindi era...una qualche entità incomprensibile."disse l'uomo "Può descrivere la sua forma?"

"No."disse Linda.

"Era a base di carbonio?"disse l'uomo.

"Non lo so."disse Linda.

"Cosa voleva?"disse l'uomo.

"Penso che non volesse nulla."disse Linda.

"Ma ti ha attaccato."disse l'uomo.

"Si specchiava in me."disse Linda "E io l'ho attaccato.

Non sono sicura che sapesse che ero li."

"Era qui per una ragione."disse l'uomo "Stava mutando il nostro ambiente,stava distruggendo tutto."

"Non stava distruggendo."disse Linda "Stava facendo qualcosa di nuovo."

"Cioè che cosa?"disse l'uomo.

"Non lo so."disse Linda.

"Una squadra ha raggiunto il faro poco fa."disse l'uomo "C'è rimasto soltanto cenere.

Se quella che ha incontrato era una forma vitale,sembra che sia morta."

Linda bevve dal bicchiere sul comodino e poi lo posò "Adesso voglio sapere che cosa è successo a mio marito."

"Quando il bagliore è scomparso tutte le funzioni vitali sono cessate."disse l'uomo.

Linda fu portata nella stanza dove era il marito e trovò il letto vuoto.

Il bagliore riapparve e anche negli occhi di linda apparvero delle luci di vari colori misti.


	74. WONDER WOMAN

WONDER WOMAN

2017

La Terra era sospesa nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Un tempo volevo salvare il mondo.

Questo luogo bellissimo.

Ma lo conoscevo così poco allora.

È un posto di magia e meraviglia,degno di essere curato e amato.

Ma più ci si avvicina... più si vede la grande oscurità che cova al suo interno."

Parigi.

Louvre.

Diana camminava accanto alla piramide di vetro del museo.

Aveva i capelli neri legati dietro la testa,un mantello rosso lungo,che copriva anche il davanti,una gonna nera,con stivali dello stesso colore.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"E il genere umano?

Il genere umano è tutta un'altra storia.

Ciò che uno fa di fronte alla verità,è più complicato di quanto si pensi."

Un furgone nero arrivò davanti al Louvre e aveva la scritta Wayne bianca sui lati e sugli sportelli posteriori.

Degli uomini vestiti di nero aprirono gli sportelli e le sbarre dietro di essi,poi presero una valigetta

Diana entrò nel museo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"L'ho imparato a mie spese.

Molto,molto tempo fa."

Diana si diresse in un corridoio con accanto due statue babilonesi "E ora...io non sarò mai più la stessa."

Un uomo le portò la valigia nera.

Lei stava leggendo un libro in una stanza con le pareti pieni di scaffali con dentro delle antichità.

C'era anche un tavolo pieno di pennelli e strumenti vari.

"Grazie."disse lei e l'uomo le diede la valigia,poi lui andò via e lei la aprì vedendo la sua vecchia foto di quando aveva la corazza ed era in compagnia dei militari,con un messaggio davanti con su scritto : "Ho trovato l'originale.

Forse un giorno mi racconterai la tua storia."

FLASHBACK

Diana,da piccola,correva su una strada di pietra,in un ambiente greco antico.

Diana aveva un vestito giallo chiaro lungo,fatto di varie strisce,sandali e dei bracciali di metallo che coprivano gli avambracci.

Correndo in strada incontrava solo delle donne vestite con delle tuniche ed erano tutte giovani.

Le strutture di pietra erano costruite su delle alture di un'isola ricca di vegetazione.

Diana attraversò una piazza dove c'erano delle bancarelle e dei carri.

La cittadina era strutturata a vari livelli,con un tempio di roccia sul livello più elevato e oltre c'era una statua greca enorme

"Salve Diana."disse una delle donne.

"Salve."disse la bambina correndo.

"Diana!"disse una donna con i capelli neri,un abito azzurro lungo,bracciali di metallo e una fascia di cuoio all'altezza della pancia "Diana!

Torna qui!"

In una zona dove c'era un prato,c'erano diverse donne che facevano esercizi con la spada.

Alcune indossavano una corazza di metallo sul petto,un vestito di pelle sulla pancia,una cintura di metallo,un gonnellino fatto da delle fasce di pelle,stivali di metallo e sandali,altre invece avevano un tessuto arancione sul seno,un gonnellino e sandali.

Avevano tutte i capelli legati dietro la testa.

Una di loro salì su una roccia,poi per evitare i colpi dell'altra spiccò un salto,ruotò su se stessa e scagliò la spada contro un altra che la colpì con la sua,poi parò il fendente di un'altra,poi si abbassò evitando il colpo.

Oltre a queste vi erano delle altre vicino ad un tavolo di legno rotondo.

Una era su di esso e faceva esercitazioni con la spada.

C'era un piccolo sentiero che passava in mezzo al prato e c'erano grosse statue femminile con lance in mano.

Da quella zona si vedeva il mare,la scogliera e gli enormi scogli appuntiti e pieni di vegetazione.

Diana era su un piano superiore e le osservava,poi iniziò ad imitare le loro mosse.

Una di colore era sul tavolo,indossava la corazza scura,con il gonnellino fato di strisce e aveva una placca di metallo sulla testa,con una punta al centro e due protuberanze che andavano sugli zigomi.

La donna di colore ne scagliò giù un'altra,poi una terza le arrivò alle spalle e la colpì alla schiena con un 'asta di legno,senza farle niente,poi l'altra le afferrò l'asta con la mano sinistra,le diede un pugno alla pancia,mandandola in ginocchio e poi una manata al volto gettandola dal tavolo.

Un'altra con la stessa corazza,osservava Diana.

Aveva i capelli biondi,legati e una placca sulla fronte,con una stella al centro e una punta diretta verso il basso,oltre che una verso l'alto,più piccola.

"Diana!"disse la donna con il vestito azzurro e lei fuggì "Diana,ti vedo!"

Un'altra,con la corazza e un mantello viola,le si parò davanti "Ma dove corri?

Rallenta!"

Lei salì delle scale di pietra e spiccò un salto precipitando per diversi livelli,ma la madre la afferrò.

La madre era su un cavallo insieme alle altre.

Aveva una placca dorata sulla fronte,con linee intrecciate,una stella al centro,una punta sulla parte superiore,due protuberanze sugli zigomi,un mantello chiaro sulla schiena,due pellicce sulle spalle,e la corazza scura addosso,più due placche alla base del collo.

I capelli chiari erano sciolti.

Indossava anche i bracciali di metallo e delle fasce chiare sul dorso delle mani.

Le altre avevano un elmo di metallo,con una spazzola nera sulla parte centrale,una corazza scura,con placche d'oro sul seno e placche di metallo nero sulle gambe.

"Salve madre."disse Diana ridendo,mentre la madre la teneva per il braccio sinistro "Come andiamo oggi?"

"Torna dalla tua tutrice prima che si licenzi come le altre."disse la madre.

La donna che l'aveva osservava mentre imitava le mosse delle guerriere,le raggiunse a cavallo.

Aveva il volto quasi identico a quello della madre.

Diana fu messa sullo stesso cavallo della madre "Ma non pensi che sia ora che io cominci ad addestrarmi?

Antiope dice che sono pronta."  
"Ah si?"disse la madre guardando l'altra che aveva un cavallo con una placca di metallo sulla testa.

"Potrei cominciare ad insegnarle qualcosa."disse Antiope "In modo che sia almeno in grado di difendersi."

"Da chi?"disse la madre.

"In caso ci fosse un'invasione."disse Antiope.  
La corazza di Antiope era marrone,a scaglie,e legata da delle fasce oblique.

"Non è per questo che ho messo la più grande guerriera della nostra storia a capo del nostro esercito,generale?"disse la madre.

"Io prego che non arrivi il giorno in cui debba combattere,ma come sai...lo scorpione deve pungere,il lupo cacciare..."disse Antiope.

"È ancora una bambina."disse la madre "L'unica su quest'isola."

"Ma madre!"disse Diana.

"Tu non ti addestri."disse la madre che si allontanò dalle altre.

La sera seguente Diana era in una casa di pietra,su un piano di metallo,sopra delle pellicce,con cuscini dello stesso materiale e coperte di tessuti.

Dietro di lei c'era un apertura circolare che aveva i contorni neri,la parte interna gialle,con linee nere,poi vi era una seconda circonferenza,poi vi era un muro d'oro,con un cerchio di bronzo,con un cerchio al centro e molti raggi.

"E se prometto di stare attenta?"disse Diana.

"È ora di dormire."disse la madre.

La donna ora indossava una corazza d'oro,con una gonna d'oro lunga.

La gonna era fatta a strisce separate.

I polpacci avevano delle linee d'oro intrecciate che arrivavano fino ai sandali.

La madre si sedette vicino a Diana.

"E se prometto di non usare la spada?"disse lei mentre la madre la copriva.

"Combattere non fa di te un'eroina."disse la madre.

"Solo uno scudo allora,senza bordi affilati."disse la bambina.

"Diana,sei la cosa più preziosa che ci sia al mondo per me."disse la donna "Ti desideravo a tal punto che ti ho plasmata nell'argilla con le mie mani e ho chiesto a Zeus di darti la vita."

"Mi hai già raccontato questa storia."disse Diana.

"Ragion per la quale stasera te ne racconterò una nuova."disse la donna che andò verso un tavolo di legno e tolse un tessuto da delle pergamene.

Accanto alle pergamene c'era un anfora.

"SI!"urlò Diana che si mise seduta.

"Così finalmente capirai perché la guerra non è mai auspicabile."disse la donna che si mise seduta con le pergamene "Anni or sono,all'alba dei tempi,quando tutta la storia era ancora un sogno,gli dei ,nati dagli elementi della Terra,governavano.

Essi erano nati dall'acqua,dalla terra,dal fuoco e dal vento e si erano concentrati in delle forme.

Zeus era diventato il re.

Zeus,in Grecia,creò degli esseri,su cui gli dei governavano.

Esseri fatti ad immagine dell'uomo che già esisteva precedentemente,ma questi erano giusti e buoni.

Creò la sua creazione...mortali.

Questo tipo particolare di genere umano era buono.

Ma il figlio di Zeus era invidioso dell'uomo greco e cercò di corrompere la creazione del pare.

Costui era Ares,il dio della guerra.

Ares avvelenò il cuore degli uomini con gelosia,volgendolo l'uno contro l'altro,e la guerra devastò la Grecia,così gli dei crearono noi dall'acqua.

Le amazzoni.

Per influenzare il cuore degli uomini e riportare la pace in Grecia.

E per un breve periodo ci fu la pace.

Ma non durò a lungo.

Io guidai una rivolta che ci liberò tutti dalla schiavitù.

Quando Zeus guidò gli dei in nostra difesa,Ares li uccise.

Uno da uno,finché solo lo stesso Zeus rimase.

Zeus usò quanto restava del suo potere per fermare Ares e scagliò un tale colpo che il dio della guerra fu costretto a ritirarsi.

Ma Zeus sapeva che un giorno Ares sarebbe potuto tornare per finire la sua missione:una guerra senza fine in cui il genere umano,da ultimo,avrebbe distrutto se stesso e noi con esso.

Il re degli dei greci capì di essere stato danneggiato irrimediabilmente,così Zeus ci lasciò un'arma,un'arma abbastanza potente da uccidere un dio.

Con il suo ultimo respiro,Zeus creò quest'isola,dove nasconderci dal mondo esterno.

Un posto in cui Ares non potesse trovarci.

E da allora tutto fu quiete."

Diana,con indosso un cappuccio e un mantello grigio,aspettò che una guardia passasse davanti alla casa e poi fuggì,poi scese una scala,sorpassò delle amazzoni,con lunghi mantelli e cappucci blu,poi arrivò ad una grotta dove c'era Antiope,con un'asta di legno che iniziò a mostrarle delle mosse,che lei imitò con un'asta più piccola.

Tempo dopo Antiope e Diana combattevano su una collina dove c'era una placca di pietra rettangolare e delle scale che conducevano ad essa.

Tempo dopo Diana era su un cavallo bianco e galoppava in mezzo a campi di fiori gialli.

Un giorno Diana e sua madre camminavano su un balcone pietra,con delle teste di marmo sul muretto.

Dal balcone si vedeva la spiaggia,gli scogli e il mare.

La madre aveva un vestito nero lungo e la stessa placca sulla fronte.

Le due arrivarono davanti ad una zona dove il muretto si curvava verso l'esterno,formando una semi circonferenza con delle piante sulla parte superiore.

"Rendiamo grazie agli dei per averci dato quest'isola."disse la donna spalancando le braccia.

"E l'ammazza dei?"disse Diana.

"L'ammazza dei?"disse la madre.

"L'arma abbastanza forte da uccidere un dio?"disse Diana "Posso vederla?"

La madre si chinò e la prese in braccio.

Poco dopo le due erano su due cavalli diversi,accompagnati dalle guardie.

Accanto a loro c'era un alto muro di mattoni bianchi,con delle raffigurazioni.

"Gli dei ci hanno dato molti doni."disse la regina "Un giorno li conoscerai tutti.

È in questa grande torre che li conserviamo."

Le due arrivarono alla base di una torre cilindrica e le porte vennero aperte dalle guardie.

Le due attraversarono un corridoio stretto, arrivando ad una stanza grande,al centro della torre,senza soffitto,con delle scale al centro,una cupola fatta da 6 linee di metallo oblique e curve e una spada al centro messa con la punta verso il basso.

"L'ammazza dei."disse Diana "È bellissima.

Chi può brandirla?"

"Io prego che nessuno debba usare quest'arma,ma solo le più spietate tra noi potrebbero e quindi non tu,Diana."disse la madre mettendogli le mani sulle spalle "Capisci?

Sei al sicuro.

E non c'è niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti."

Diana,divenuta adolescente, si addestrava con Antiope in un giardino,con degli alberi.

La ragazza indossava un vestito bianco lungo fino alle ginocchia.

Parò il colpo dato dall'alto verso il basso,poi diede un pugno al petto dell'altra facendola indietreggiare,girò su se stessa e sferrò un colpo,poi l'altra lo parò e le colpì la schiena con la parte piatta della lama mandandola a terra.

"Continui e dubitare di te Diana."disse Antiope.

"Non è vero."disse lei che raccolse la spada.

"Si,è così."disse Antiope.

"Non è vero."disse Diana che sferrò un colpo,l'altra si chinò a sinistra evitando,sferrò un colpo dal basso verso l'alto,Diana si chinò all'indietro e Antiope la spinse con la mano sinistra mandandola a terra.

"Sei più forte di quanto pensi."disse Antiope "Hai poteri maggiori di quanto immagini,ma se non ti impegni a fondo..."

"Diana!"disse la madre arrivando con le altre.

La madre la raggiunse "Sei ferita?"

"No,madre."disse Diana "Sto bene,mi stavo solo..."

"Addestrando."disse la madre "Sembra che io non sia più rispettata come regina.

Disobbedita.

Tradita dalla mia stessa sorella."

"No,madre,è colpa mia."disse Diana "Le ho chiesto io di..."

"Riportala a palazzo."disse la regina ad un'altra "Va con lei."

Una delle donne la portò via.

"Non mi hai lasciato altra scelta,Ippolita."disse Antiope "Trascuri i tuoi doveri se lei non sa combattere."

"Tu parli di un tempo che non è detto che arrivi."disse Ippolita "Egli potrebbe non tornare.

Forse è stato distrutto a causa delle ferite."

"Ares è ancora vivo."disse Antiope "Lo senti quanto me nelle ossa.

È solo una questione di tempo prima che ritorni."

"Più forte diventa,più lui la troverà facilmente."disse Ippolita.

"Ippolita,la amo almeno quanto te."disse Antiope "Ma questo è l'unico modo adeguato per proteggerla."

"La addestrerai duramente,più di ogni altra amazzone prima di lei."disse Ippolita "5 volte di più.

10 volte di più.

Finché sarà più brava perfino di te.

Ma non dovrà mai sapere la verità su chi è realmente.

O su come è venuta in vita."

Anni dopo Diana era in una zona dell'isola dove c'era un prato con intorno dei livelli con delle amazzoni che avevano messo dei bersaglio e ce ne erano altre con gli archi.

Aveva una fascia di cuoio che andava dalla spalla sinistra verso il seno destro,poi il seno e la pancia erano coperti da un vestito aderente dorato con delle fasce intrecciate,poi c'era un gonnellino e dei sandali,con delle fasce che andavano sugli avambracci.

Lei evitò una freccia lanciata da quella sul livello superiore e scagliò una freccia centrando il bersaglio attaccato alle travi,poi tirò un'altra freccia prendendone un altro,poi prese altre due frecce e prese altri due bersagli,poi si voltò e ne prese un altro.

Un'amazzone con l'elmo e la corazza d'oro lanciò una lancia ,lei spiccò un salto,girando su se stessa ed evitando la lancia.

Una volta messi i piedi a terra,osservò antiope e poi guardò su un'altura rocciosa dove c'era la madre a cavallo con le guardie.

La guerriera le corse contro,lei parò la spada con l'arco,girò su se stessa,parò il colpo con lo scudo nero circolare.

Lo scudo aveva un cerchio al centro,con al centro un altro cerchio con dei raggi,evitò un altro colpo abbassandosi e facendo una capriola,una delle amazzoni su un dosso prese una freccia,Diana scagliò lo scudo colpendola,prese una frusta dalla cinghia,la lanciò alla caviglia dell'altra,diede una strattonata e la mandò a terra ,facendole fare un volo di diversi metri,poi quella di colore tentò di colpirla con un'ascia,ma lei parò il colpo con la spada,bloccò l'arma con l'avambraccio sinistro,ma si prese un colpo al mento senza sentire quasi alcun effetto,poi parò un altro colpo,poi altri due e alla fine mise la spada alla gola dell'altra.

Antiope le si avvicinò,poi evitò due colpi,ne parò un terzo,lei girò su se stessa,cercando di colpirle le gambe con il piede,ma l'altra si allontanò,poi parò altri due colpi,Diana ne evitò uno

allontanandosi,Antiope girò su se stessa e le diede un calcio alla pancia facendole fare alcuni passi indietro.

"Di più!"disse Antiope "Sei più forte di così,Diana.

Ancora."

Diana guardò la madre,poi corse verso l'altra che parò la spada,poi Diana parò un colpo,giro su se stessa e cercò di colpirle le gambe,poi l'altra parò un colpo con una spada e cercò di colpirla con un'asta di legno,ma lei parò con l'avambraccio sinistro due volte,poi le colpì l'asta con la spada,l'altra girò su se stessa e cercò di colpirla ma lei parò facilmente il colpo,poi Antiope girò di nuovo su se stessa,ma senza riuscire a colpirla,poi Diana le diede un calcio alla spada disarmandola e mettendola in ginocchio.

Diana guardò la madre,ma Antiope la spinse a terra raccogliendo la spada "Mai abbassare la guardia!

Nemmeno davanti ad un nemico disarmato!"

Diana riuscì a mettersi in in ginocchio per parare i colpi di spada dell'altra con le placche sugli avambracci.

"Ti aspetti una battaglia leale?!"disse la donna "Una battaglia non è mai leale!"

Diana mise gli avambracci ad "X" e da essi partì un'enorme onda d'urto di energia arancione che scagliò via la nemica.

L'onda d'urto colpi alche le altre che dovettero ripararsi.

Diana rimase a guardare l'energia che usciva dai suoi bracciali e che man mano svaniva.

"Antiope!"disse una delle guerriere che andò a soccorrerla insieme a quella di colore "Sta ferma.

Tu sanguini."

"Mi dispiace."disse Diana avvicinandosi.

"Aspetta."disse quella di colore alzandosi "Diana aspetta."

Diana vide che tutte la guardavano con preoccupazione.

"Che cos'ho fatto?"disse Ippolita.

"Mi dispiace."disse Diana andando via.

Antiope si mise seduta.

Diana andò su una scogliere e si guardò gli avambracci,poi chiuse gli occhi e guardò in alto,ma li riaprì sentendo un rombo e vedendo un aereo tedesco della prima guerra mondiale che bruciava e cadeva in mare.

Diana si tuffò dalla scogliera.

A bordo del mezzo vi era un uomo biondo vestito con un lungo cappotto con una pelliccia alla base del collo.

L'aereo si spezzò in due e lui trattenne il fiato mentre il pezzo staccato affondava.

Guardando in alto vide la sagoma di Diana sull'aereo,poi lei si tuffò e lo soccorse portandolo a galla,poi nuotò verso riva.

Poco oltre la riva c'era un barriera invisibile che separava l'isola da una coltre di nebbia e vi erano soldati tedeschi su delle barche che si stavano avvicinando con delle navi.

"Da dove arriva questa nebbia?"disse il capitano guardando con il binocolo.

"La."disse un soldato su una barca vedendo un pezzo dell'areo.

Allungando la mano oltrepassò la barriera e si ritrovò in una zona senza la nebbia e guardò la spiaggia sbalordito,poi tornò indietro ritrovandosi nella nebbia,si sporse in avanti,ritrovandosi in un luogo senza nebbia.

"Eccolo!"disse il soldato "Il pilota!

Avanti!"

Arrivata in spiaggia si mise accanto all'uomo svenuto toccandogli il volto,poi lui rinvenne e sputò l'acqua.

"Ciao."disse Steve.

"Tu sei un uomo?"disse lei ridendo.

"Si,perché?"disse l'uomo "Sembro un'altra cosa?"

Diana rise.

"Dove siamo?"disse l'uomo.

"A Themyscira."disse Diana.

"Mai sentita."disse Steve.

"Tu chi sei?"disse Diana che si voltò vedendo le navi.

"Io sono uno dei buoni."disse l'uomo alzandosi "E quelli sono i cattivi."

"Cosa?"disse Diana alzandosi.

"I tedeschi."disse l'uomo "Dobbiamo andar via da qui."

"I tedeschi?"disse Diana.

"Diana!"disse la regina sulla scogliera insieme alle altre guerriere che si stavano

schierando "Allontanati subito da lei!"

Delle amazzoni si misero in ginocchio con gli archi e incoccarono frecce infuocate.

"Pronte con gli archi!"disse una di loro.

"Hanno solo gli archi?"disse l'uomo.

"FUOCO!"urlò il capo della barca e i soldati iniziarono a sparare.

"SCOCCATE!"urlò la regina e le frecce infuocate furono scoccate.

"ANDIAMO!"disse Steve,così lui e Diana si misero dietro due scogli.

I soldati arrivarono a riva mentre le frecce li colpivano,poi alcune spiccarono un salto dalla

scogliera e scoccarono le frecce sulle pareti rocciose,restando collegate con una corda e mentre le corde le tenevano continuavano a scoccare frecce.

Uno dei soldati sparò,Diana riuscì a vedere il proiettile a rallentatore e poi la pallottola uccise una di quelle appese alle corde.

Alcune amazzoni scesero in spiaggia e continuarono a scoccare le frecce,ma molte furono uccise,tuttavia la cavalleria arrivò dalla parte sinistra della spiaggia ed era guidata da Antiope che scoccò la freccia e colpì uno degli uomini,poi la cavalleria li travolse.

Una di quella a cavallo afferrò la mano di un'altra,la lanciò in aria,la donna ruotò su se stessa lanciando due coltelli.

Un'altra prese una lancia,toccò il suolo e strusciando l'arma produsse un'onda di polvere che accecò i soldati che furono colpiti dalle frecce delle altre.

Un'altra trafisse un uomo con una lancia.

Alcune esplosioni fecero volare alcune amazzoni giù dal cavallo.

Antiope fece una capriola e atterrò prendendo le frecce di una faretra,conficcandole nel suolo,poi iniziò ad incoccare le frecce e a scoccarle uccidendo uomini.

"RESTA QUI!"disse l'uomo che saltò addosso ad un soldato,lo gettò a terra e gli prese il fucile,dopo averlo colpito.

Diana raccolse un arco e scoccò una freccia colpendo un uomo,mentre una delle amazzoni colpiva con l'ascia uno di loro.

Diana prese una spada,parò il fucile di un soldato e lo uccise.

Ippolita spiccò un salto dal cavallo,girò su se stessa e atterrando colpì due soldati con la spada,poi parò un fucile di un altro e gli sferrò un pugno,poi colpì il viso di un altro con il manico della spada e ne trafisse un terzo.

Antiope colpì un uomo al petto,poi ne uccise un altro con l'arco.

Dei soldati spararono,ma le donna si ripararono dietro gli scudi,un uomo corse versò Antiope,lei gli afferrò il fucile,giro su se stessa e gli diede una gomitata sinistra al volto,poi ne atterrò un altro con un pugno,poi raccolse un arco,un'altra si mise in ginocchio con lo scudo verso l'alto,poi Antiope mise il piede sullo scudo,spicco un salto superando una roccia con dietro 3 soldati e scoccò tra frecce uccidendoli,poi vide un soldato alle spalle di Diana che stava per sparare.

"NO!"urlò Antiope che spiccò un salto e il soldato le sparò al petto.

L'uomo con l'aereo sparò al soldato,mentre Diana soccorreva l'altra.

"No."disse Diana guardando il sangue uscire dal petto di Antiope "No!

Antiope…

Ehi.

Ehi."

"Diana..."disse Antiope "Il tempo è giusto.

Tu...devi..."

"Cosa?"disse Diana "Cosa?"

"L'ammazzadei."disse Antiope "Va..."

"Ma dove?"disse Diana "Dove?"

"Va."disse Antiope che morì.

"Oh,ti prego no!"disse Diana "No!

No!

No!"

"NO!"disse una donna che corse con Ippolita verso Antiope.

Ippolita guardò l'uomo e gli si avvicinò furiosa "TU..."

"No..."disse Diana mettendosi davanti a lui "No,madre!

Ha combattuto al mio fianco contro gli invasori."

"Quale uomo combatte contro il suo stesso popolo?"disse un'altra.

"Non è il mio popolo."disse l'uomo.

"E perché allora vesti i loro colori?"disse la donna.

"Non te lo posso dire."disse l'uomo.

"Invece ce lo dirai."disse quella di colore.

"Qual'è il tuo nome?"disse l'altra.

"Non posso dire neanche questo."disse l'uomo.

"Io dico di ucciderlo e facciamola finita."disse un'altra.

"Se muore dovremmo rinunciare a sapere quelli chi sono e la ragione per cui sono venuti."disse quella di colore.

L'uomo fu portato in una zona vicino a degli enormi spuntoni di roccia dove c'erano delle colonne naturali,collegate da dei ponti rocciosi con delle piante sopra.

Sotto queste colonne vi era un corridoio di pietra,con tre file di sedie di pietra sui lati,delle scale che conducevano ad una zona circolare dove c'erano due cerchi di pietra e davanti a questa zona vi era una scalinata più alta con sopra un aspirale di pietra.

Le amazzoni erano riunite li,molte avevano anche dei mantelli neri o marroni.

L'uomo era in ginocchio,una di loro aveva legato intorno a lui una frusta che emanava energia gialla e davanti a lui c'era sia Diana sia Ippolita.

"Il mio... nome è capitano Steve Trevor,pilota forze di spedizione americane,matricola 141...non sono autorizzato a dire..."disse lui.

La frusta si illuminò di più.

"...assegnato all'intelligence britannica."disse Steve "Che diavolo è questo cosa?"

"Il lazo di Estia ti obbliga a rivelare la verità."disse Diana.

"Ma diamine, quanto scotta!"disse Steve.

"È inutile e doloroso resistere."disse la donna con la frusta.

"Qual'è la tua missione?"disse Ippolita.

"Chiunque voi siate,non sapete il pericolo che correte."disse Steve.

"Qual'è la tua missione?"disse Ippolita.

"Io sono...io sono una spia!"disse Steve "Sono una spia."

FLASHBACK

Steve,camuffato da tedesco,era in una base dove c'erano molti soldati,aerei e una fabbrica di esplosivi con quattro torri da cui usciva fumo.

C'era un edificio al centro a cupola,poi c'erano due edifici rettangolari.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STEVE

"All'intettigence britannica giunse voce che il capo dell'esercito tedesco,il generale Luderdorf,

aveva istallato una base segreta nell'impero ottomano.

Mi infiltrai tra le loro file."

Luderdorf aveva l'uniforme,il cappello,era un uomo anziano,con capelli bianchi e camminò nella fabbrica verso un ufficio privato con un vetro davanti.

La fabbrica era piena di gente che fabbricava esplosivi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STEVE

"Secondo le nostre fonti i tedeschi non avevano armi, ne munizioni di alcun genere.

Ma le nostre fonti sbagliavano,i tedeschi avevano i turchi che fabbricavano bombe per loro.

E non solo bombe,ma nuove armi,armi segrete.

Inventate dalla scienziata psicopatica di Ludendorf,il dottor Isabel Maur.

I ragazzi in trincea la chiamavano dottor Poison.

E a ragion veduta."

Luderdorf era in una stanza con Poison:una donna con delle placche di ceramica su tutto il lato

sinistro del volto e anche sul naso che coprivano gli sfregi che aveva.

Indossava un camice verde e una cuffia verde.

Lesse un diario,poi aprì una valvola che dava su una stanza con un prigioniero con una maschera antigas sul volto.

Il gas iniziò a fondere la maschera,ma non a sufficienza,così lei tirò una leva e i fili connessi alla maschera furono tirati ,sollevandola, e l'uomo morì.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Da quel che capivo se il dottor Maur fosse riuscita a completare la sua opera,sarebbero morti a milioni,la sua guerra non avrebbe avuto fine.

Io ero li per osservare e riferire,niente di più,ma...dovevo fare qualcosa."

Steve prese il diario dalla porta semi chiusa e si allontanò.

"Devo solo far si che il gas penetri dentro la maschera,solo mi serve altro tempo."disse Poison.

"Purtroppo,dottore,non abbiamo altro tempo."disse Ludendof.

"Quest'opera,questo..."disse Poison indicando il mobile dove era il diario e ,vedendo che non c'era più, si avvicinò alla porta vedendo Steve allontanarsi "PRENDETE QUELL'UOMO!"

Steve fuggì verso un aereo,afferrò un pilota e lo gettò di sotto,poi salì a bordo,decollò e una mitragliatrice iniziò a sparare.

Poison e Ludendorf salirono su una macchina.

L'aereo si Steve sparò su diversi soldati a terra,poi gettò una bomba nella fabbrica distruggendola e si allontanò.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ma se riuscissi a portare questi appunti in tempo al mio comando,salverei milioni di vite umane e fermerei la guerra."disse Steve.

"Guerra?"disse Diana "Quale guerra?"

"La guerra...quella che metterà fine a tutte le guerre."disse Steve "4 anni di combattimenti,27 paesi coinvolti,25 milioni di morti.

Soldati e civili.

Gente innocente.

Bambini e donne massacrati.

Le loro case bruciate.

Armi più letali di quanto... voi immaginiate.

Non ho mai visto una cosa simile.

Sembra la fine del mondo."

Poco dopo Ippolita camminava con le guardie in un corridoio di pietra,con delle arcate.

"Dovremmo lasciarlo andare."disse quella a sinistra.

"E rischiare che porti qui altri uomini?"disse Ippolita.

"Non possiamo trattenerlo per sempre."disse quella di colore.

"Madre."disse Diana e Ippolita si fermò "Scusami,ma...dopo tutto quello che l'uomo ha detto...deve trattarsi di Ares."

"Di che cosa stai parlando,ragazza?"disse Diana.

"Perdonami senatrice,ma l'uomo l'ha definita una guerra senza fine."disse Diana "Milioni di

persone sono già morte.

Non ha mai visto una cosa simile.

Solo Ares può fare una cosa così.

Non è sufficiente lasciarlo libero,dobbiamo andare con lui."

"Non impiegherò il nostro esercito lasciando l'isola indifesa per la loro guerra."disse Ippolita.

"Non è la loro guerra."disse Diana "Zeus ha creato i greci come giusti e saggi,forti e impetuosi."

"Quella era solo una storia,Diana,e non credo sia un greco quello."disse Ippolita continuando a camminare "Sono molte le cose che non sai.

Gli uomini sono spesso corrotti."

"Si,ma c'è Ares dietro quella corruzione."disse Diana "È Ares che ha trascinato i tedeschi a combattere.

Avrà corrotto anche altri."

La madre si voltò.

"Fermare il dio della guerra è nostro preciso dovere."disse Diana "Come amazzoni è nostro compito!"

"Tu non sei un'amazzone come tutte le altre."disse Ippolita "Quindi non farai niente.

Come regina te lo proibisco."

Ippolita andò via.

Diana andò in una grotta piena di urne con dentro a acqua che emanava luce azzurra.

Lei si mise seduta su un lettino di pietra e un'altra le tolse una fascia vedendo che la ferita sull'avambraccio sinistro era perfettamente chiusa.

"Strano."disse l'altra "È vero che gli hai salvato la vita?"

"Chi te l'ha detto?"disse Diana.

"Lui."disse la donna.

Steve era dentro una pozza d'acqua luminescente che scorreva in altre vasche di roccia naturale.

Intorno c'erano anche delle anfore che emanavano luce azzurra.

Steve si alzò ,mentre Diana entrava nella grotta.

"Wow!"disse lui che si vergognò "Ah...non ti ho visto entrare."

"Quindi tu sei...un tipico esempio del tuo sesso?"disse Diana.

"Ah...veramente sono un po' sopra la media."disse Steve.

"Quello cos'è?"disse Diana.

"Oh...questo..."disse Steve che stava guardando il piattino di pietra su cui era l'orologio e lo prese"Questo è un orologio."

"Un orologio?"disse Diana.

"Si,un orologio."disse Steve uscendo dalla vasca e coprendosi con un asciugamano "Ti dice l'ora.

Era di mio padre.

E l'ha dato a me.

Ha passato l'inferno con lui e ora con me e ancora ticchetta."

"A che scopo?"disse Diana ridendo.

"Per sapere che ore sono."disse Steve "Perché ti dice l'ora."

Diana rise.

"Quando mangiare,dormire,svegliarsi,lavorare."disse Steve.

"Ti fai dire cosa fare da quel cosino piccolo?"disse Diana ridendo.

"Si."disse Steve "Ti posso fare qualche domanda?"

"Certo."disse Diana.

"Che gente abita questo luogo,voi chi siete?"disse Steve "Perché non sai cos'è un orologio?

Come sai la mia lingua?"

"Noi parliamo centinai a di lingue."disse Diana "Noi siamo il ponte per una maggiore

comprensione fra gli uomini."

"Certo."disse Steve e lei sorrise "Ancora non ho avuto modo di dirtelo,ma...grazie per avermi tirato fuori dall'acqua."

"Grazie a te,per ciò che hai fatto sulla spiaggia."disse Diana

Steve si vestì "Allora,sei qui per liberarmi?"

"Ah,ho tentato,ma...non dipende da me."disse Diana "Ho anche chiesto di mandarmi con te.

Oh qualcun altra.

Un'amazzone.

Le amazzoni."

"Amazzoni."disse Steve.

"È nostro sacro dovere difendere il mondo."disse Diana "E io vorrei tanto...ma mia madre non mi consente di andare."

"Beh,non so biasimarla."disse Steve "Per come sta andando questa guerra non lascerei

andarci nessuno a cui tengo."

"E vuoi tornare indietro lo stesso,perché?"disse Diana.

"Non credo che userei il verbo volere."disse Steve che si rimetteva la maglietta "È che ho scelto di tentare.

Mio padre,una volta,mi ha detto che se vedi qualcosa che va male nel mondo puoi intervenire o puoi non fare niente.

E con niente ho già tentato."

La notte seguente Diana era su una collinetta e guardava la torre enorme,con delle finestrelle sulla parte superiore,poi guardò lo strapiombo sotto di lei.

Corse dalla parte opposta e spiccò un salto di molti metri atterrando vicino ad un albero e facendo muggire un bue che pascolava nella vicinanze.

Diana guardò la torre,corse e spiccò un salto enorme afferrando una tegola sporgente che però cedette e lei cadde,poi bucò il muro con le dita della mano destra.

Poi iniziò a bucare la parete con le dita dell'altra mano e si arrampicò.

Arrivo al davanzale di pietra esterna e metallo interno e lo abbozzò con la mano,poi entrò nella torre e vide due placche circolari di metallo unite in alto,con dentro un pilastro nero con sopra la frusta gialla.

Le due placche di metallo erano su una placca di roccia grigia al centro della stanza.

Lei prese la frusta,poi prese lo scudo nero con cui aveva combattuto che era conservato in altre due placche,poi saltò giù dall'ultimo piano atterrando nella zona dove c'era la spada,la prese e poi si fermò a guardare una corazza tra altre due placche.

La corazza una volt indossava avrebbe coperto il seno e la panca con metallo rosso scuro,aderente e con varie linee che andavano verso il centro e il basso.

I bordi superiori della corazza erano d'oro e sembravano ali di un'aquila e al centro c'era la testa di un'aquila,girata verso destra,completamente d'oro.

C'era anche un gonnellino azzurro attaccato alla corazza.

Steve era seduto nella caverna e guardava una mappa.

Diana apparve su una roccia accanto a lui e lo spaventò.

Indossava un lungo mantello blu scuro,con cappuccio tirato giù,sotto aveva la corazza, e aveva

stivali con le ginocchiere d'oro e il resto fatto da placche di metallo rosso scuro.

"Bel completino."disse Steve.

"Ah,grazie."disse Diana "Ascolta...io ti mostro come si esce dall'isola.

E tu mi porti da Ares."

"Ci sto."disse Steve.

I due arrivarono ad un molo,mediante due cavalli e videro una barchetta a vela.

"Vado via con quella?"disse Steve.

"Non sei mai andato a vela?"disse Diana.

"Certo che sono andato a vela,ma è da tanto che non lo faccio."disse Steve.

Appena saliti a bordo si accorsero che la regina e le guardie stavano arrivando.

Diana si avvicinò mentre Steve saliva sulla barca "Io vado, madre.

Non starò qui a guardare la perdita di vite innocenti.

Se nessun altro difenderà il mondo da Ares sta a me farlo.

Devo andare."

"Lo so."disse la madre "O almeno,so di non poterti fermare."

La madre scese da cavallo "Ci sono tante cose.

Tante cose che tu non comprendi."

"Comprendo quel che basta."disse l'altra "Comprendo che sono pronta a combattere per chi non può farlo.

Come tu facevi."

"Tu sai che se decidi di partire...potresti non tornare."disse Ippolita.

"Se io rimanessi,chi sarei?"disse Diana.

Ippolita si avvicinò e le diede una placca di metallo dorato da mettere sulla fronte che aveva una punta rivolta verso il basso sulla parte centrale e una stella al centro "Questa apparteneva alla più grande guerriera della nostra storia.

La nostra Antiope.

Dimostra di essere degna.

Sii prudente nel mondo degli uomini Diana,essi non ti meritano."

La madre le mise le mani sul viso "Tu sei stata il mio amore più grande."

Ippolita tolse le mani "Oggi,sei il mio più grande dolore."

La barca fu messa in mare e lei guardava l'isola tenendosi per una corda,mentre la luna piena era in cielo,poi l'isola scomparve nella nebbia.

"Forse dovevi dirglielo."disse una delle guerriere.

"Più cose lei sa...prima lui riuscirà a trovarla."disse Ippolita guardando il mare con gli occhi lucidi.

Diana andò da Steve "Quanto manca per raggiungere la guerra?"

"La guerra?"disse Steve "Quale parte?

Il fronte occidentale in Francia è lungo 400 miglia dalle Alpi al mare del nord."

"Dove si combatte più intensamente."disse Diana "Se mi porti li sono sicura di trovare Ares."

"Ares sarebbe...il dio della guerra?"disse Steve.

"Il dio della guerra è nostra responsabilità."disse Diana prendendo la spada."Soltanto un'amazzone può distruggerlo...con questa.

E quando l'avrò sconfitto,la guerra finirà."

"Ehm...senti io apprezzo il tuo spirito,ma questa guerra...è un gran bel macello."disse Steve "E io e te temo che non possiamo fare un gran che a parte tornare a Londra e cercare uomini che possano."

"Sono io l'uomo che cerchi."disse Diana.

"Si..."disse lui "E quando avrò trovato e distrutto Ares ,la Germania sarà liberata dalla sua influenza e saranno tutti di nuovo buoni e il mondo un posto migliore."  
"Bene."disse Steve.

"Vedrai."disse lei mentre Steve preparava un posto a terra per dormire.

"Che cosa fai?"disse Diana.

"Pensavo che magari volevi dormire."disse Steve.

"E tu non ci vai?"disse lei sedendosi "Tu non dormi?

L'uomo medio non va mai a dormire?"

"No,io...è solo che...insomma...si dormiamo,ma non con..."disse Steve.

"Non dirmi con le donne?"disse Diana.

"Certo che ci dormo,ma non così...si ci dormi,ma fuori dai confini del matrimonio non è bello,non è molto rispettoso,no?"disse Steve che si distese da un'altra parte.

"Matrimonio?"disse Diana.

"Ah...si va di fronte ad un sacerdote,un giudice o un prete e si giura di amare e onorare un altro finché morte non li separi."disse Steve.

"E lo fanno?"disse Diana "Finché morte non si separi?"

"Non sempre."disse Steve che si mise addosso la coperta.

"Perché...beh,non ne ho idea."disse Steve.

"Quindi non puoi dormire con te a meno che non ti sposi?"disse Diana.

"Ok,vengo a dormire con te."disse Steve.

"Va bene."disse Diana e i due si distesero.

"Sai,da dove vengo io non sono considerato nella media."disse Steve "Come spia devi cercare di mostrare...vigore.

Non avevi mai visto un uomo,nemmeno tuo padre?"

"Non ho avuto un padre."disse Diana "Mia madre mi ha plasmata nell'argilla e a darmi la vita fu Zeus."

"Che cosa carina."disse Steve "Da dove vengo...i bambini si fanno in un'altra maniera."

"Ti riferisci alla riproduzione biologica."disse Diana.

"Si."disse Steve.

"Si,lo so."disse Diana "So tutto praticamente."

"Cioè mi riferisco a quello e altre cose."disse Steve.

"I piaceri della carne."disse Diana.

"Sai di che parlo,allora."disse Steve.

"Ho letto tutti e 12 i testi di Clio,trattati sui piaceri corporali."disse Diana.

"Tutti e 12,eh?"disse Steve "Non e hai portato qualcuno con te."

"Oh,non ti piacerebbero."disse Diana.

"Non saprei,proviamo."disse Steve.

"No,ti assicuro."disse Diana.

"Perché no?"disse Steve.

"Giungono alla conclusione che l'uomo è essenziale per procreare,ma quando si tratta del piacere...non è necessario."disse Diana.

"Ah..."disse Steve.

"Notte."disse lei che si voltò a destra.

"Notte."disse Steve.

Luderdorf era dentro un'auto ed era arrivato ad una base militare,in un bosco spoglio,con un cielo appena alluminato.

Indossava un lungo cappotto grigio.

La base militare aveva degli edifici allungati e c'erano casse ovunque.

Dei soldati gli aprirono lo sportello e lo fecero scendere,poi lo accompagnarono.

"Quanto per essere pronti?"disse Ludendorf.

"2 giorni signore."disse il soldato.

"Le do fino a stanotte,capitano."disse Ludendorf.

"Signore,gli uomini non hanno mangiato ne dormito."disse l'uomo.

"Crede che io abbia mangiato e riposato,capitano?"disse Ludendorf "Mi ha mai sentito emetter

scuse?!"

"No,signore."disse l'uomo.

"I suoi sono deboli,rammolliti."disse Ludendorf "Hanno dimenticato che un attacco può sempre

arrivare!

E sempre in agguato!"

Ludendorf estrasse una pistola voltandosi e la puntò alla testa dell'uomo "Noi abbiamo il dovere di ricordarglielo,non crede?"

Ludendorf gli sparò in testa,poi entrò dentro la fabbrica,dove c'erano enormi macchinari e un lungo edificio con un solo piano e molte finestre.

Il dottor Poison era nell'edificio seduto ad un enorme tavolo,pieno di carte e con molti macchinari e contenitori di vetro.

"Giorno."disse lei.

"Generale."disse Poison.

"Progressi?"disse il generale.

"Non abbastanza."disse Poison "È finita generale.

Germania si sta arrendendo,Fundemburg ha già raccomandato il Kaiser di firmare l'armistizio.

Non abbiamo più tempo."

"Non appena il Kaiser vedrà la nuova arma non firmerà."disse Luderndorf girando dietro di lei e mettendo la mano destra sul tavolo.

"Ma se non ho il mio libro..."disse Poison.

"Lo troveremo il suo libro."disse Ludendorf "È in lei che ho fiducia.

So che ce la può fare."

Ludendorf le fece una carezza sulla parte destra del volto "Sappiamo benissimo che lei è nata per questo."

Poison prese un'ampolla azzurra di vetro con una linea di metallo al centro.

Le ampolle erano contenute dentro un piattino di metallo.

"Stanotte ho avuto un'ispirazione."disse la donna "Un tipo di gas diverso.

Per lei.

Per recuperare le forze."

Poison ruppe l'ampolla vicino al suo naso e lui inspirò.

Il gas gli fece diventare il volto pallido per un po',Ludendorf ebbe leggere convulsioni e afferrò una pistola, stritolandola.

Un leggero vento passò intorno al tavolo e fece muovere un pezzo di carta.

La donna prese il pezzo di carta "Ce l'ho fatta!

Ce l'ho fatta!

E se è...ciò che penso...sarà davvero...terribile."

Diana si svegliò con i capelli sciolti e vide Londra.

La barca era sul Tamigi.

Mettendosi seduta vide la città.

"Buon giorno."disse Steve "Siamo stati fortunati,ci hanno dato un passaggio.

Ben venuta nella gioiosa vecchia Londra."

"È orribile."disse Diana.

"Si,non è per tutti i palati."disse Steve.

Poco dopo camminavano per le strade dove c'erano sia carrozze sia auto.

Diana osservò un uomo che stava liberandosi dalle catene,poi si volto vedendo un'auto e Steve la fece allontanare.

"Ma cosa è quella?"disse Diana "Non sembra un animale."

"Infatti non lo è?"disse Steve.

"Buon giorno,cara."disse uno dei soldati.

"Salve."disse Diana.

"Ma che spettacolo."disse l'altro.

"Signori,occhi a terra."disse Steve portandola via "Grazie molte.

Andiamo.

Andiamo."

"Perché si tengono per mano."disse Diana vedendo una coppia.

"Perché stanno insieme."disse Steve e lei gli diede la mano.

"No,no."disse Steve "Noi non stiamo insieme.

Almeno non in quel senso.

Per di qua."

"Alla guerra."disse Diana.

"In realtà la guerra è da quella parte,ma noi andiamo di qua,prima."disse Steve.

"E allora dove andiamo?"disse Diana fermandosi.

"Dobbiamo portare questa ai miei superiori."disse Steve.

"Ehi,ehi."disse Diana afferrandolo "No,no,no,no.

Io ti ho ti ho liberato e ora tu mi porti da Ares,abbiamo un accordo Steve Trevor.

E un accordo è una promessa.

E le promesse si mantengono."  
"Va bene."disse Steve "Prima vieni con me a consegnare questo,poi ti procuriamo un biglietto per la guerra,ci stai?"

"Andiamo."disse Diana aprendosi il mantello e lui lo richiuse.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Diana.

"Non farlo,sotto non sei vestita."disse Steve "Andiamo a comprare qualcosa."

"Cosa indossano queste donna in battaglia."disse Diana "Loro non..."

"Un bambino!"disse Diana contenta che si avvicinò ad un neonato in braccio ad una donna,ma Steve la fermò.

"No,no."disse Diana "Niente bambini.

Niente bambini.

Quello non è fatto d'argilla.

Andiamo.

Diana,per favore."

Due uomini li seguirono.

I due entrarono in un grosso negozio dove ad attenderli c'era una donna grassa con capelli

ricci,rossi,un capello scuro e un abito nero.

"Oh,grazie a Dio non sei morto!"disse la donna che lo abbracciò "Ti avevo dato per morto,fino alla tua telefonata.

È sparito per settimane,non una parola.

Molto poco da lui.

Mi presento da sola:sono Ita Kandy.

A Steve faccio da segretaria."

"Cos'è una segretaria?"disse Diana dopo che le aveva stretto la mano,senza sapere perché.

"Oh,beh,sono ai suoi ordini."disse Ita "Io vado dove mi dice e faccio ciò che mi dice."

"Oh,beh,da dove vengo io, si chiama schiavitù."disse Diana.

"Oh quanto mi piace."disse Ita.

"Fantastico."disse Steve iniziando a camminare "Prima le signore."

Superato il corridoio arrivarono al negozio di lusso vero e proprio.

"E in effetti ci si sente anche un po' schiave a parte la paga che è buona."disse Ita "Però abbiamo il nostro bel da fare."

Diana vide un corsetto su un busto sopra un tavolo e lo toccò "È questo ciò che passa per armatura...ne vostro paese?"  
"Oh...beh...insomma...armatura."disse Ita "È moda.

Ci comprime la pancia."

"E perché la deve comprimere?"disse Diana.

"Questa è una domanda da donna senza pancia."disse Diana.

Ita le mostrò un vestito marrone con una pelliccia intorno al collo "Ehi,molto classico,ma non del tutto banale."

"Provalo,almeno."disse Steve.

"E va bene."disse Diana che si stava per togliere i vestiti,ma i due la fermarono.

"Non qui."disse Ita ridendo e Diana fece lo stesso.

Poco dopo Diana aveva indossata un largo vestito viola,con cappello con lo stesso colore.

"Oh...andiamo."disse Ita.

Diana zoppicò per un istante,poi si mise su degli scalini con davanti a se lo specchio ed iniziò a tirarsi su la gonna per dare calci all'aria "Ma come fa una donna a combattere con questo?"

"Combattere?"disse Ita "Usiamo i nostri principi e,in qualche modo,otterremo anche il voto."

Diana annusò il fiore sul cappello.

"Ma non sono contraria ad una sana vecchia scazzottata."disse Ita "Sei si crea l'occasione."

Diana indosso anche una camicia bianca,con una gonna lunga nera.

"Adorabile."disse Ita.

Diana sferrò un calcio all'aria e tutti i bottoni della gonna saltarono.

"Oh..."disse Ita.

Diana indossò un vestito blu lungo "Mi pizzica e mi strangola."

"Non so biasimarlo."disse Ita.

Poco dopo arrivò Steve.

"Oh sta provando l'abito numero 226."disse Steve.

Diana arrivò con un cappello nero,un cappotto scuro,abbottonato da una cinghia e pantaloni neri,con scarpe dello stesso colore.

"Ms Kendy,lo scopo della cosa era renderla meno... appariscente."disse Steve che prese degli

occhiali "Permetti."

Steve le mise gli occhiali.

"Come no."disse Ita "Gli occhiali,eh?

E ad un tratto non è la donna più bella che abbia mai visto."

"Meglio."disse Steve.

Diana scese le scale con spada e scudo,sotto gli occhi di tutti e si incastro nella porta scorrevole.

"Si,così non va bene."disse Steve "Metti via la spada,Diana."

"Lasciami provare da sola."disse Diana.

"Ok."disse Steve che parlò con l'uomo che li aveva seguiti "Prego signore."

L'uomo uscì,poi diana riuscì ad attraversare la porta e si trovò all'esterno.

"Perché non ci vediamo dopo in ufficio e per sicurezza questa la tengo io."disse Ita che tentò di prendere la spada e Steve dovette intervenire per aiutarla,dato che Diana era riluttante.

"Oh,no,non è il caso."disse Diana.

"Ti ho detto metti via la spada,Diana."disse Steve.

"Non si intona molto con l'abito."disse Ita.

"Per niente."disse Steve.

"Promettimi... che la proteggerai a costo della vita."disse Diana.

"Si...no."disse Ita che prese la spada.

"Ti puoi fidare."disse Steve "Adesso lasciagliela."

"Scudo?"disse Ita.

"E anche lo scudo."disse Steve che passò lo scudo ad Ira "A lei.

Ok."

I due si allontanarono.

Ita vide l'uomo che li seguiva.

Steve urtò casualmente l'uomo e si accorse che qualcosa non andava,poi ne notò un altro che

leggeva un giornale ad un angolo.

"Che succede?"disse lei.

"Speriamo niente."disse Steve mentre un altro uomo li seguiva "Andiamo."

I due entrarono in un vicolo di mattoni.

"Steve,perché ci nascondiamo?"disse Diana.

"Shh,andiamo."disse Steve e i due continuarono,poi quello che li aveva seguiti per primo puntò la pistola alla tempia destra di Steve.

"Capitano Trevor."disse l'uomo "Penso lei abbia qualcosa di proprietà del generale Luderndorf."

Arrivò un altro uomo dalla parte opposta del vicolo e altri due erano all'entrata.

"Ah,c'è il raduno dei cattivoni."disse Steve.

Ne arrivò anche un altro.

"Ci consegni il taccuino del dottor Poison."disse l'uomo.

"Dove l'ho messo?"disse Steve cercando addosso "Aspetti."

Steve gli diede una testata e lo fece cadere a terra.

"Dietro di me!"disse Steve mettendosi davanti a Diana.

Uno di loro sparò un colpo e Diana mise il braccio,con la placca di metallo su di esso,davanti a

Steve,così il proiettile rimbalzò.

Steve si trovò il proiettile in mano e si scottò.

L'uomo si guardò la pistola e gli altri due fecero lo stesso.

"O meglio davanti."disse Steve.

Uno di quelli dietro sparò un colpo,ma lei lo parò con l'avambraccio sinistro,poi diede un calcio a quello che aveva sparato per primo e lo scagliò via,poi parò altri due colpi di un uomo,si voltò e parò altri colpi voltandosi da una parte all'altra,poi afferrò con il braccio sinistro la mano di

uno,facendogli perdere l'arma,poi diede una gomitata all'altro,scagliandolo via,afferrò quello che aveva preso e lo scagliò a diversi metri di distanza,perdendo gli occhiali e poi parò l'ultimo colpo.

L'uomo continuò a sparare,ma la pistola era scarica.

"Ah, che sfortuna."disse Steve dando un pugno all'uomo e facendolo svenire mentre un altro si

allontanava.

"E c'è altro che vuoi mostrarmi?"disse Steve.

Quello che si era preso la testata cadde a terra corse verso l'uscita,ma Ita gli si mise davanti con la spada.

"Dove credi di andare?"disse Ita.

Diana prese la frusta luminosa,gli legò la gambe destra e tirando lo fece cadere a terra.

L'uomo prese una pasticca e la ingoiò.

Diana lo afferrò "Mi dispiace,ma sei chiaramente sotto il suo controllo."

"Diana."disse Steve.

"Aiutami a renderti libero."disse Diana "Dove posso trovare,Ares?"

L'uomo morì.

"È...è morto?"disse Diana alzandosi.

"Si."disse Steve "Cianuro."

"Questo è un insulto all'impero britannico!"urlò un parlamentare.

"No all'armistizio!"disse un altro.

Steve aprì la porta "Resta qui,faccio presto."

Un uomo con capelli rossi e baffi si alzò "Signori.

Signori,vi prego.

La triste verità è che la maggioranza non sa neppure per cosa sta combattendo."

"Ordine!"disse un altro.

"Si."disse l'uomo con i baffi "Grazie.

Signori,la Germania è una nazione estremamente orgogliosa e non si arrenderà mai."

Diana entrò e raggiunse Steve,provocando confusione tra le persone.

"Scusi."disse Steve toccando la spalla di un colonnello "Colonnello.

Esca.

Le devo parlare."

"E quindi,l'unico modo per avere la pace nel mondo è negoziare..."disse l'uomo con i baffi che

vide Diana e rimase molto scosso "…un...un armistizio...

Ah...bene.

Ah...si..."

"Scusate,mia sorella è cieca."disse Steve "Cercava il bagno,deve essersi persa."

"...un armistizio."disse l'uomo con i baffi "Ah...il nostro unico obbiettivo a questo punto è...la pance...ad ogni costo."

La gente iniziò ad urlare.

"Diana!"disse Steve che le fece chiudere la porta.

"Ma perché non lo lasciano parlare?"disse Diana "Fa discorsi di pace."

"Non adesso."disse Steve che chiuse la porta.

All'uscita dell'assemblea il colonnello andò a parlare con Steve "Trevor,ma che diavolo combina?"

"Si,mi dispiace."disse Steve.

"Porta una donna in camera di consiglio?"disse il colonnello.

"Il fattore tempo è determinante."disse Steve "Questo è uno dei taccuini del dottor Poison."

"Taccuino o no..."disse il colonnello prendendolo.

"Dobbiamo farlo decriptare e tradurre."disse Steve "Chiedo un immediato incontro con i generali."

"Lei non può presentarsi qui e pretendere un incontro con il consiglio."disse il colonnello.

"Signore,con tutto il rispetto,ciò che ho visto nella mia missione cambia il corso della

guerra..."disse Steve.

"Capitano Trevor."disse l'uomo con i capelli rossi che arrivò zoppicando "La sapevo scomparso in una missione e invece eccola qui redivivo e ha portato un'amica da quanto vedo."

"Accetti le mie scuse,signore."disse il colonnello.

"No,no,no."disse l'altro "Sciocchezze.

Grazie a questa giovane donna,c'è stato finalmente abbastanza silenzio da poter dire due parole.

Sir. Patrik Morgan,al suo servizio."

Patrik le fece l'inchino.

"Diana."disse lei "Diana,principessa di..."

"Prince."disse Steve "Diana Prince.

Lei e io...ora lavoriamo insieme.

Mi ha aiutato a recuperare questo taccuino dal laboratorio del dottor Maru."

Patrik prese il diario.

"Credo che le informazioni che contiene cambieranno il corso della guerra,signore."disse Steve.

"Mio Dio."disse Patrik guardando il diario "Il dottor Poison in persona."

"Si."disse Steve.

Poison mise un cilindro in una macchina collegata ad una teca di vetro con dentro una maschera.

Il gas rosso la consumò completamente e le diede fuoco.

"Oh,si."disse Ludendorf.

Steve,Diana,il colonnello e Patrik erano in una stanza dove c'erano delle mappe e delle foto di

Poison,che era senza maschera di porcellana a e Ludendorf.

"Interessante."disse uno dei generali,mentre Diana guardava le foto "Ci sono altre informazioni?"

"Purtroppo no,signore."disse il colonnello "La criptografia ha avuto fortuna.

Sembra si tratti di un misto di 2 lingue.

Ma fin'ora non sono riusciti a stabilire quali 2 lingue."

Diana osservò il Diario "Ottomano e sumero.

Sono sicura che qualcun altro qui lo sapeva."

"Chi è questa donna?"disse un generale.

"È la mia... segretaria."disse Steve.

"Ed è in grado di comprendere ottomano e sumero."disse il generale.

"È una segretaria preparata."disse Steve.

"La faccia uscire."disse il generale.

"Signore,se questa donna sa leggerlo,dovremmo sentire che cos'ha da dire."disse il colonnello.

"Si,molto bene."disse il generale che andò a sedersi insieme a Patrik.

Il colonnello le diede il diario.

"È una formula."disse Diana "Per un nuovo tipo di gas.

Gas a base di idrogeno anziché di zolfo."

"Qualunque maschera sarebbe inutile contro l'idrogeno."disse il colonnello che era ancora in piedi.

"Il libro dice che il piano è liberare il gas a...al fronte?"disse Diana.

"Quando?"disse Steve.

"Qui non lo dice."disse Diana "Aspetta,fronte di cosa?"

Steve prese il diario e lo mise sul tavolo "Signore,questa è la prova che ci serviva.

Dovete scoprire dov'è la fabbrica del gas,dovete raderla al suolo,distruggerla."

"Ludendorf è stato avvistato in Belgio."disse il colonnello.

"Non possiamo esporci con l'invio di truppe,la Germania occupa il Belgio e noi stiamo negoziando la sua resa."disse il generale.

"Signore,ho visto quel gas con i miei occhi e se verrà usato ucciderà chiunque da entrambi i lati,moriranno tutti quanti!"disse Steve.

"I soldati servono a questo,capitano."disse il generale.

Diana spalancò gli occhi.

"Mandate me."disse Steve "Con un qualche supporto logistico,almeno lasciatemi tentare di far saltare l'operazione di Ludendorf."

"È impazzito?"disse il generale"È tardi per introdurre elementi fuori controllo."

"Signore,io potrei..."disse Steve.

"Ora più che mai,questo armistizio è di...fondamentale importanza."disse Patrik "Si deve negoziare,si deve firmare e questa è...beh la maniera migliore di fermare la guerra."

"Capitano,lei non farà niente."disse il colonnello "Lo consideri un ordine."

"Si,signore."disse Steve "Capisco signore."

"Io no!"disse Diana.

"Diana,lo so che è sconcertante,ma..."disse Steve.

"Chi è questa donna?"disse il colonnello.

"Non è sconcertante è incredibile!"disse Diana.

"Lei sta con me."disse Steve "Sta con noi."

"E invece io no,io non sto con voi!"disse Diana che andò davanti al generale "Lei non esisterebbe un momento a sacrificare tutte quelle vite?"

Steve la raggiunse.

"O valgono meno della sua?"disse Diana.

"Diana,parliamone in un altro momento..."disse Steve.

"Quelle vite non valgono niente,forse?"disse Diana "Da dove vengo i generali non si rintanano nei loro uffici come codardi,combattono con i loro soldati e cadono sul campo di battaglia!"

"Adesso basta!"disse Steve "Ci scusi."

"Si dovrebbe vergognare."disse Diana mentre lui la portò via "Tutti vi dovreste vergognare!"

Lei scese delle scale.

"Ti prego...rallenta!"disse Steve e Diana si fermò alla fine della prima rampa di scale.

"Quello è il vostro condottiero!?"disse Diana "Come fa a dire certe cose?

E a pensarle?"

"Non urlare."disse Steve.

"E TU!"disse Diana "Il tuo compito era solo quello di portar loro un libro?"

"No."disse Steve.

"Non gli hai tenuto testa!"disse Diana "Non hai combattuto!"

"Non sarei riuscito a fargli cambiare idea."disse Steve.

"Questo è Ares!"disse Diana "È sta tranquillo che non concede negoziati e non si arrende."

"Non urlare."disse Steve

"I milioni di persone di cui parlavi moriranno..."disse Diana.

"Andiamo ugualmente."disse Steve.

"Voi dire che hai mentito?"disse Diana.

"Sono una spia!"disse Steve "Se non lo faccio io!"

"Come lo so che adesso dici la verità?"disse Diana.

Steve le prese la frusta luminosa e se la legò al polso "Ti sto portando al fronte...dove è probabile che moriremo.

Ma che terribile idea."

Steve si tolse la frusta da dosso e la rimise nella tasca "Ci occorreranno rinforzi."

La sera seguente entrarono in una locanda malfamata piena di gente mezza ubriaca se non del tutto.

"Questi sono i rinforzi?"disse Diana.

"Si."disse Steve.

"E sono anche brave persone?"disse Diana.

"Relativamente."disse Steve.

Un mussulmano parlava a degli uomini "Nemmeno in Africa,signori abbiamo visto una cosa del genere.

I lussi che abbiamo adesso non sappiamo più dove dove metterli.

Così mio zio,il principe,e io abbiamo..."

"Oh,cavolo."disse Steve "Che principe è?"

"Ho deciso di estendere l'opportunità..."disse il mussulmano.

"No,sul serio,quale principe."disse l'altro "E il sultano,Agoramisto?

Vieni qui un minuto."

Il mussulmano andò da Steve "Rompiscatole!

Mi stavo cucinando quei pavoni da tutta la sera e tu...

Oh,misericordia divina.

Chi è questo capolavoro?"

"Samir,Diana."disse Steve "Diana,Samir."

"Ciao."disse lui che tese la mano destra "Puoi chiamarmi Sam,ti prego."  
"Va bene,Sam."disse lei.

Lui la abbracciò.

"Ah,ecco questo non lo farei,fossi in te."disse Steve "Lui è il genio della copertura,riesce a vendere la pelle dell'orso in un numero di lingue impensabile."

Diana parlò in spagnolo "A me non mi sembri molto impressionante."

"T u lo sei per me."disse l'uomo "I tuoi occhi sono un incanto..."

"E sembra che i tuoi vogliano qualcosa."disse Diana cinese.

"Conosci anche il cinese,ragazza."disse l'uomo.

"Ma tu puoi recitare Socrate in greco antico?"disse lei e lui rimase bloccato.

"Oh,avete finito."disse Steve "Dov'è Charlie?"

In quel momento videro un omone che prendeva a pugni un mingherlino con i baffi.

"Eccolo."disse Sam.

L'omone spinse l'altro contro una parete e lo colpì ancora.

"Se non altro quel Charlie è bravo con i pugni."disse lei.

"Quello non è Charlie."disse Steve.

L'omone stese il mingherlino.

"Quello è Charlie."disse Steve.

Poco dopo Charlie beveva ad un tavolo con gli altri.

"Steven,possa Dio metterti un fiore sopra la testa,che piacere."disse Charlie che brindò usando due bicchieri.

"Insomma?"disse Diana "Perché ti stavi battendo?"

"Ho confuso il suo bicchiere con il mio."disse Charlie "Mi capita a volte."

"Charlie è un tiratore scelto esperto."disse Steve "Uno che spara alla gente."

"Lo da fa molto lontano."disse Sam.

"Neanche se ne accorgono."disse l'altro.

"E come fai a sapere chi uccidi se non lo vedi in faccia?"disse Diana

"Non lo so."disse Charlie"Fidati,è molto meglio così."

"Tu combatti senza onore."disse Diana.

"Mica mi pagano per l'onore."disse Charlie "Eh."

"Allora,qual'è l'impegno capo?"disse Sam.

"Due giorni al massimo."disse Steve "Ci servono delle provviste e un passaggio in Belgio."

"E a noi quanto entra?"disse Charlie.

"Spero sia pagato bene."disse Sam.

"Si,beh ecco...i dettagli:che è veloce ve l'ho detto...e c'è da guadagnarci davvero un sacco,quindi...è per una grande causa...ehm...libertà,amicizia,finire la guerra,amicizia."disse Steve.

"Ok,non hai i soldi."disse Sam.

"No."disse l'altro.

Sam parlò in arabo "Tutto ciò che voglio ora è una foto del tuo viso prefetto."

"Non ti serve una foto...vengo con voi."disse Diana.

"Cosa?"disse Sam "In che senso?"

"Si,beh...dobbiamo accompagnarla al fronte."disse Steve.

"La portiamo li?"disse Sam.

"Si."disse Steve e Sam rise.

"Senti,cara,non mi faccio ammazzare per aiutare una ragazzina ad uscire da un fossato."disse

Charlie.

In quel momento un uomo calvo con una pistola "Ecco dov'è il ladruncolo.

Qui non li vogliamo quelli come te."

Diana si mosse a super velocità e gli afferrò l'avambraccio destro con la mano destra,togliendogli l'arma con la mano sinistra e scagliandolo via, contro diversi tavoli.

"Sono un po' spaventato e un po' eccitato."disse Sam.

Diana si rimise seduta.

"Oh eccoli!"disse Ita entrando con Patrik.

"Sir Patrik."disse Diana alzandosi insieme a Steve.

"Ah,stavo per dirvelo."disse Ita.

"Oh,no,no,no,signori,vi prego."disse Patrik zoppicando verso di loro con un bastone.

Indossava un lungo cappotto nero e un cappello dello stesso colore.

"Sedete."disse Patrik "Miss Prince si sieda."

Tutti si rimisero seduti.

"Ecco...presumo che stiate progettando qualcosa che vi farà finire davanti alla corte marziale o uccisi."disse Steve.

"Ed io presumo che sia qui per fermarci."disse Steve.

"No."disse Patrik "Niente affatto,anzi...beh,anche io sono stato giovane un tempo e la salute mi

assistesse mi piace pensare che farei come voi.

È un iniziativa molto,molto onorevole la sua,perciò sono qui per aiutarvi.

In via non ufficiale è chiaro.

Qual'è il piano?"

"Se esiste un altro deposito di armi trovarlo e distruggerlo,e con esso Ludendorf e Poison."disse Steve.

"In tal caso,per dissipare i sospetti,la nostra graziosa Ita può gestire la missione dal mio ufficio,si?"disse Patrik.

"Gestire?"disse Ita "Si."

Patrik mise un assegno sul tavolo "In oltre c'è abbastanza qui per qualche giorno."

"Grazie,signore."disse Steve.

"È un vero piacere."disse Patrik "State attenti,mi raccomando e buona fortuna."

Poco dopo Steve e Diana erano alla stazione e lei si fermò a prendere un gelato.

"Grazie."disse Diana che lo assaggiò.

"Com'è?"disse Steve.

"È buonissimo."disse Diana "Lei deve andarne molto fiero."

"Grazie signora."disse l'uomo.

"Si."disse Steve.

Poco dopo arrivarono ad un molo,con un punte di metallo che conduceva ad una nave.

Era piano di militari e camion.

"Spero che il nostro uomo ci sia,il capo ci aspetta prima che sia buio."disse Steve scendendo dal treno.

"Il capo?"disse Daiana.

"Ah,si,un contrabbandiere."disse Steve "Molto rispettabile."

"Un bugiardo,un assassino e ora un contrabbandiere."disse Diana "Splendido."

"Attenta,mi potrei offendere."disse Steve.

"Non mi stavo riferendo a te."disse Diana.

"Si,eh?"disse Diana "Sotto copertura fingevo di essere un altro,ho ucciso,ho contrabbandato un

taccuino.

Un bugiardo,assassino,contrabbandiere."

Passando sul ponte videro i feriti che andavano verso la costa.

"È orribile."disse Diana.

"Perciò siamo qui."disse Steve.

Tempo dopo erano su un battello diretto verso una riva dove c'era un piccolo molo,poi un prato e un bosco.

C'era un accampamento con soldati a cavallo.

"Il gas ucciderà qualunque cosa."disse Diana "Che razza di arma è quella che uccide degli innocenti?"

"In questa guerra...qualunque arma."disse Steve che aveva un sacco sulla schiena.

Ludendorf aprì le porte di metallo di un bunker,trovando le alte cariche dell'esercito tedesco attorno ad un tavolo molto lungo.

C'erano anche altre persone ad altri tavoli sparsi nella lunga stanza di mattoni che era divisa da varie colonne.

"Al consiglio ha brillato per assenza,generale."disse l'uomo a capotavola che era in piedi.

L'uomo aveva baffi marroni e indossava la divisa.

"Vedo che negoziate i termini dell'armistizio senza di me."disse Ludendorf.

"Su richiesta del Kaiser."disse l'uomo.

"E SU SUA INSISTENZA!"disse Ludendorf "Potremmo vincere questa guerra se solo aveste un po' di fede."

"Non possiamo."disse l'uomo "Abbiamo scarsità di cibo,medicine e munizioni.

Ogni ora che rimandiamo costa migliaia di vite tedesche."

"Un singolo attacco!...e la guerra sarà nostra."disse Ludendorf "In questo momento la mia

chimica..."

"Noi siamo contro di lei e al sua...strega!"disse l'uomo sedendosi "LUDENDORF BASTA!

Tra 24 ore da ora...questa guerra cesserà.

È tutto finito."

"La guerra è finita per lei."disse Ludendorf allontana dosi "La guerra è finita per tutti voi."

Arrivato alla porta Ludendorf fece un cenno a Poison.

La donna aveva i capelli neri lunghi,legati,un cappello marrone,un lungo cappotto verde scuro,guanti rossi,camicia e pantaloni neri.

La donna gettò un cilindro di metallo che fece uscire il gas rosso allarmando tutti i presenti.

Ludendorf gettò dentro la stanza una maschera,poi chiuse la porta e la bloccò con la spranga di

metallo.

"Ma la maschera non servirà."disse Poison.

"Loro non lo sanno."disse Ludendorf e i due risero.

Uno all'interno diede un calcio al cilindro,poi iniziarono ad ammassarsi per prendere la maschera mentre soffocavano.

Ludendorf ruppe una fiala,prendendo il gas,poi si mise a tenere la porta di schiena.

Poison li osservava da una finestrella,mentre il vetro iniziava a creparsi.

"Andiamo."disse Ludendorf che andò via con la donna"Dobbiamo fare una dimostrazione per il kaiser."

La notte seguente il gruppo di Diana raggiunse un indiano nel bosco che aveva acceso un fuoco.

L'indiano indossava un cappello un lungo cappotto e abiti scuri.

"Siete in ritardo."disse l'indiano.

"Un agguato dei cowboy,capo."disse Steve che gli strinse la mano "Come stai?"

"Me la cavo."disse l'indiano.

"Sei qui,omone!"disse Charlie che lo abbracciò e poi lo fece anche Sam.

"Che piacere,amico mio."disse Sam.

"Lei chi è?"disse l'indiano.

"Diana."disse lei e lui le strinse la mano.

"Okiye."disse l'indiano "Dove l'hai trovata?"

"Lei ha trovato me."disse Steve.

"L'ho strappato alle acque del mare."disse Diana.

"Questa è una lunga storia,ma non...non parliamone adesso."disse Steve sedendosi sotto una tenda.

"Che cos'è?"disse Diana vedendolo con un libro.

"È inglese per i tedeschi..."disse Steve tirando fuori altro dallo zaino "Birra tedesca per gli inglesi e...romanzi per tutti."

"E fucili!"disse Charlie che caricò il fucile,poi prese da bere "Bevo per avere ciò che vogliamo."

"Bevo,per avere ciò che ci serve."disse Steve alzandosi con la birra.

"Ma mai per avere ciò che meritiamo."disse Sam e i tre brindarono.

Poco dopo tutti dormivano,tranne Diana che era seduta su una roccia e l'indiano che curava il

fuoco.

Si udì il rombo di un esplosione.

"Che strano tuono."disse Diana.

"77 tedeschi."disse l'indiano "Cannoni molto grossi.

C'è il fronte la su.

È l'odio serale."

"Tu per cosa combatti in questa guerra?"disse Diana.

"Io non combatto."disse l'indiano che prese delle ciotole.

"Sei qui per soldi,allora?"disse Diana.

"Non saprei dove altro andare."disse l'indiano.

"Non hai niente di meglio di una guerra in cui non sei schierato?"disse Diana.

"Dove potrei andare?"disse l'indiano "L'ultima guerra ha tolto tutto alla mia gente,non c'è rimasto niente.

Almeno qui sono libero."

"Chi ha tolto tutto al tuo popolo?"disse Diana.

"Il suo popolo."disse l'indiano e Dina guardò Steve.

Charlie iniziò a lamentarsi mentre dormiva a terra,così Diana andò a toccarlo e lui si svegliò.

"Shhh."disse Diana toccandolo "Ehi,sei al sicuro.

Ti senti bene?"

Lui si alzò di scatto "TOGLITI DONNA!

QUANTE STORIE CHE FAI!"

Lui prese il fucile e si allontanò "DIO!"

"Lui vede fantasmi."disse l'indiano.

Diana si mise seduta e Steve le mise un cappotto sulle spalle.

"Prenderai freddo."disse Steve.

"No,io non lo sento il freddo."disse Diana.

"Non badare a Charlie,non ce l'aveva con te."disse Steve.

Il giorno dopo camminavano nel fango e Diana aveva il lungo mantello blu,con cappuccio.

Una donna con un bambino piangente,le passò vicino,poi Diana vide dei cavalli bloccati nel fango e degli uomini che li frustavano.

"Poveri animali."disse Diana "Perché li trattano male?"

"Perché si devono muovere."disse Charlie mentre si udirono esplosioni vicine "Come noi.

Ma non è questo il modo.

Io posso aiutarli."

"Non c'è tempo,andiamo donna."disse Charlie.

Un bambino gridava il nome della madre,mentre molte persone correvano da tutte le parti.

C'era una zona con alberi distrutti e dei soldati che soccorrevano uno di loro che era senza una

gamba.

C'erano anche dei fuochi intorno.

"Quell'uomo..."disse Diana "È ferito."

"Tu non puoi farci niente,Diana."disse Sam "Dobbiamo muoverci."

Il gruppo raggiunse l'estremità di una zona devastata e spianata dalle continue bombe provenienti dalle trincee.

Una delle bombe cadde vicino a loro.

Gli alberi erano spogli e c'erano piccoli fuochi ovunque,il cielo era nuvoloso e c'erano buche ovunque.

Passarono tra le macerie di una casa ,di cui si vedeva solo il pavimento,ed entrarono nella sudicia trincea.

"Che cos'è qui?"disse Diana.

"Volevi che ti portassi alla guerra?"disse Steve "Accontentata."

"Allora dove sono i tedeschi?"disse Diana.

"Ad un paio di centinaia di metri da qui."disse Charlie "La loro trincea..."

"Attenta!"disse Steve che la spinse verso un muro e una bomba esplose vicino alla trincea.

Uno dei soldati abbracciò l'indiano dicendo che era arrivato.

"Coraggio,muoversi."disse Steve.

Una donna con il bambino afferrò Diana "Aiuto,la prego.

Hanno preso tutto..."

Diana si mise in ginocchio.

"Casa,cibo...quelli che non sono riusciti a fuggire li hanno fatti schiavi."disse la donna.

"Dov'è successo?"disse Diana.

"A Veld,al di la della terra di nessuno."disse la donna indicando con il dito.

"Diana dobbiamo andare."disse Steve con un fucile in mano.

"A questa gente serve aiuto."disse Diana

"E noi siamo in missione."disse Steve.

"Il prossimo passaggio è ad un giorno da qui,almeno."disse l'indiano.

"Allora che aspettiamo?"disse Charlie.

"Non possiamo andarcene senza aiutarli,qui stanno morendo!"disse Diana "Non hanno niente da mangiare,nel villeggio sono schiavi."

"Io lo capisco..."disse Steve.

"Donne,bambini..."disse Diana.

"Non c'è tempo."disse Steve.

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?"disse Diana "Come fai a parlare così?"

Un'altra bomba esplose vicino a loro.

"Questa è terra di nessuno,Diana."disse Steve "Vuol dire che nessuno può attraversarla,questo

battaglione è posizionato qui da un anno e non è avanzato di un'unghia.

Capisci?

Perché dall'altro lato ci sono i tedeschi con le mitragliatrici puntate e...e sparano a vista a chiunque.

Quindi di la non può andare nessuno,non è possibile."

"E allora?"disse Diana "Non facciamo niente?"

"No,qualcosa stiamo facendo,ma...non possiamo salvare tutti in questa guerra."disse Steve "Non siamo qui per questo."

Sam lo afferrò e lo portò via.

Diana iniziò a slacciare l'abito,i capelli e si mise la placca di metallo in testa "Voi no.

Ma io si.

Sono qui per questo."

Diana salì la scaletta e lasciò cadere il mantello rivelando la corazza e lo scudo sulla schiena.

"DIANA!"urlò Steve.

Un proiettile fu sparato verso di lei mentre camminava,ma lei lo parò facilmente con l'avambraccio destro poi proseguì.

"MA CHE SI È MESSA IN TESTA DI FARE?"urlò Charlie

Il soldato tedesco evocò Dio,poi ordinò di sparare e diversi soldati iniziarono a fare fuoco.

Diana iniziò a correre,parando i proiettili con le placche sull'avambraccio.

"STA ATTIRANDO IL FUOCO!"disse Steve salendo la scaletta "ANDIAMO!"

Uno dei tedeschi mise un granata in un cannone che la sparò in aria,Diana prese lo scudo e colpì l'oggetto mandandolo alla sua sinistra.

La granata arrivò a terra ed esplose.

I tedeschi utilizzarono le mitragliatrici e lei si riparò con lo scudo fermandosi.

Steve e gli altri arrivarono sul fianco destro di Diana e lui sparò contro diversi soldati uccidendoli.

Il mussulmano e l'indiano si misero dietro un carro con un barile rovesciato sul fianco.

L'indiano lanciò una granata nella trincea che esplose uccidendo i soldati.

"CE L''HA FATTA!"disse uno dei soldati dell'altra trincea e tutti andarono all'attacco.

Diana spiccò un salto di decine di metri,atterrando nella trincea e corse verso uno dei

tedeschi,scagliandolo via,poi distrusse la mitragliatrice con un colpo di scudo,mentre Steve colpiva alla testa uno degli uomini e gli sparava.

Diana guardò un campanile in lontananza "STEVE!

ANDIAMO!"

Lei spiccò un'enorme salto e continuò a correre nel territorio bruciato.

"ANDIAMO!"urlò Steve.

Diana arrivò in prossimità di due costruzioni di mattoni,con molte parti danneggiate e con uno

spazio al centro.

Oltre c'era il paese.

Alcuni tedeschi la videro e spararono,così lei si nascose dietro uno dei palazzi e gli altri fecero lo stesso.

I tedeschi si allontanarono.

"State qui."disse Diana che si mise a correre "Vado avanti io."

Diana corse nella cittadina,riparandosi da un'esplosione con lo scudo,poi una mitragliatrice,situata nel buco al secondo piano di un palazzo, le sparò addosso,ma lei si riparò,girò a destra,una boma le esplose vicino,scagliandola al secondo piano del palazzo adiacente,poi lei spiccò un saltò e sfondò la finestra di quello dove erano i tedeschi ed entrando colpì un uomo con lo scudo,scagliandolo via,poi rimase accucciata per qualche secondo.

Diana diede un calcio ad un tavolo,scagliandolo contro due di loro,parò i colpi a sinistra con lo scudo e a destra con l'avambraccio,poi girò su se stessa,diede il colpo di scudo ad un uomo,poi si diresse contro un altro,gli afferrò il fucile con la mano destra, mettendo la canna sotto l'ascella

sinistra,colpì un altro con lo scudo,parò un colpo alle spalle con lo scudo,girò su se stessa,colpendo il soldato alla testa con l'avambraccio destro e scagliandolo via ,poi mise il fucile dietro alla schiena e lo spezzò con i gomiti,mandando le braccia in avanti,poi parò il coltello di un soldato con lo scudo,un proiettile con l'avambraccio destro,girò il soldato e con un calcio gli fece trapassare il muro,facendolo finire a terra.

"CHE STA FACENDO?"urlò Charlie

"MUOVIAMOCI!"urlò Steve e gli altri corsero in un'altra strada.

Diana sfondò la porta di un'altra stanza,colpì un tedesco con lo scudo scagliandolo contro il muro,si chinò,strusciando a terra e colpendo la colonna di legno con le spada e gettando a terra un altro,poi si alzò,parò un colpo con lo scudo,il proiettile uccise colonnello che era davanti a lei,poi si voltò e colpì con la spada,evitò la baionetta di uno,altro,spiccò un salto all'indietro,strusciando sullo scudo e colpendo un altro soldato con un calcio,poi si alzò e parò un colpo di fucile con lo scudo,trafisse l'arma di un altro,lo tirò a se,colpendolo con lo scudo mentre ruotava,poi si voltò parando un colpo.

Uno dei proiettili prese la corazza sulla gamba destra,mandandola indietro,uno dei soldati diede un colpo di fucile allo scudo,mandandolo a terra,poi spiccò un saltò,ruotò su se stessa,afferrò lo scudo atterrando,si alzò,girò su se stessa e ne colpì un altro,poi,parò un colpo con lo scudo, fece un salto,roteando e colpendo un uomo,poi un altro salto e ne colpì un secondo.

Guardò un terzo,gli corse contro e gli diede una ginocchiata alla pancia,gettandolo dalla finestra ed uscendo contemporaneamente,poi corse su una lunga terrazza.

Charlie si mise dietro un angolo ed evitò il colpo di un tedesco.

Poco dopo l'angolo c'erano una serie di sacchi a formare una barricata.

"Ci serve più potenza di fuoco."disse l'indiano che diede un granata Steve che la lanciò sulla

barricata che esplose.

Steve corse verso un soldato e lo mandò a terra con la punta del fucile,poi un altro lo colpì alla testa con il calcio dell'arma,lui si chinò,caricò il fucile e gli sparò,l'indiano tirò un candelotto di dinamite su una parete in fondo a vicolo e Steve gli sparò facendo esplodere tutto.

Diana colpì uno dei soldati con lo scudo alle gambe,poi ne uccise due con la spada.

Un mezzo corazzato,aprì una finestrella e utilizzò le mitragliatrici,lei si mosse a super velocità,poi spiccò un salto e arrivò fino al mezzo,ma il cannone fece fuoco,così Diana si riparò con lo scudo e la bomba esplose,lei atterrò,corse verso il mezzo,gli diede una spallata danneggiandolo,lo prese con entrambe le mani e lo scagliò contro un edificio,poi parò una pallottola con l'avambraccio destro,mentre Steve colpiva un altro che era dietro di lei.

Diana prese la frusta,la legò ai piedi di un uomo,tirò facendolo cadere,poi legò il bracciò di un altro e lo scagliò via,tenendo l'altro capo della corda,strusciò a terra e diede un calcio ad un altro,

scagliandolo via,girò su se stessa,dando un calcio ad un secondo,le legò uno alla vita,lo tirò a se,spiccò un saltò,girò su se stessa e lo colpì alla pancia,poi legò un altro e lo scagliò via,diede un calcio ad un secondo e legò un terzo tirandolo a se,dandogli un calcio,poi ne scagliò via un quarto.

Un cecchino sparò dal campanile della chiesa e prese un uomo.

"CECCHINO!"urlò Steve che sparò al campanile,mentre Diana parò un colpo con l'avambraccio destro "VIA!"

"Entra."disse Diana.

"Charlie campanile!"disse Steve.

Charlie e gli altri si misero dietro un angolo.

Charlie non riuscì a prendere la mira a causa della confusione.

Diana parò un altro proiettile.

Steve vide lo sportello del mezzo abbattuto poco prima "SEGUITEMI!

DATEMI COPERTURA!"

Charlie iniziò a sparare.

Steve,l'indiano e Sam si ripararono dietro lo sportello.

"Ce lo mettiamo sulle spalle e quando dico "ora"sollevatelo."disse Steve "DIANA!

SCUDO!"

I tre sollevarono l'oggetto,lei ci salì sopra,spiccò un salto,mise lo scudo davanti a se e sfondò la

parete del campanile,dove era il cecchino,facendo crollare tutta la torre.

Diana si affacciò dalle macerie mentre la gente iniziava ad applaudire.

Poco dopo passava tra la gente che le stringeva la mano e si abbracciava tra loro.

Poco dopo Diana era davanti alla macchina fotografica con dietro Steve,Sam,Charlie,e l'indiano.

In quel momento Diana aveva la spada nella mano destra e l'abito lungo scuro.

"State molto,molto fermi amici miei,è molto importante."disse il fotografo anziano che scattò la foto "Grazie immensamente.

È stato un vero onore per me,potervi fotografare.

Grazie davvero."

Charlie si appoggiò ad un lampione.

"Parla tanto di sparare...e non sa farlo."disse Diana.

"Ah...non tutti riescono a fare quello che vogliono fare."disse il mussulmano "Io sono un attore.

Adoro recitare.

Mica volevo fare il soldato.

Ma con il mio colore...ognuno combatte le proprie battaglie Diana,proprio come tu combatti le tue."

Delle vecchiette cercavano di dare dei soldi all'indiano che era seduto su un fontana."

Steve era al telefono in una casa e lei lo raggiunse.

"Ah,sono al telefono."disse Steve "Si,è Beld,è un piccolo paese...forse neanche sulle carte."

Ita era in un ufficio di lusso e guadava una mappa molto dettagliata del Belgio.

Patrik era seduto nella stanza accanto.

"Oh,trovato,trovato."disse Ita "E il luogo dove si trova Ludendorf si trova solo a qualche miglio di voi.

Oh alto comando tedesco."

Patrik si alzò e prese il bastone.

"E ci riferisce l'intelligence che Ludendorf sta utilizzando un gas,un ultimo elaborato,prima che la Germania firmi l'armistizio."disse Ita "Ehm...il kaiser in persona parteciperà e anche il...dottor

Poison."

Patrik arrivò nella stanza zoppicando.

"Quell'incontro è una copertura perfetta."disse Steve.

"Capitano Trevor?"disse Patrik.

"Si,signore?"disse Steve.

"Lei non dovrà in alcun caso neanche avvicinarsi a quell'incontro,siamo intesi?"disse

Patrik "Metterebbe a rischio tutto il nostro lavoro.

Lei non può compromettere l'armistizio."

"Signore,non ci sarà alcun armistizio se Ludendorf bombarderà l'intera prima linea."disse Steve.

"Non devo preoccuparti di non far saltare l'accordo di pace."disse Diana.

"Perché?"disse Steve.

"Ares non permetterà che..."disse Diana bloccandosi a metà discorso.

"Cosa?"disse Steve "Cosa c'è?"

"È logico,ha perfettamente senso."disse Diana "Ares ha escogitato un'arma,la peggiore mai realizzata."

"Ares?"disse Steve "Intendi Ludendorf."

"No."disse Diana "Intendo Ares.

Ludendof è Ares."

"Signore,questa è la vostra ultima possibilità."disse Steve "L'ultima spiaggia per capire dov'è il gas e come lui intende usarlo."

"No,no,no."disse Patrik "Glie lo proibisco.

Ha capito?

Glie lo proibisco."

"Signore,non la sento più."disse Steve che fece finta si non sentire e riattaccò.

"Pronto?"disse Patrik che riattaccò "Quanto è probabile che rispetti i miei voleri?"

"Non più di tanto ad essere onesta."disse Ita.

Patrik si allontanò.

La sera seguente,nella stessa piazza dove il mezzo tedesco era stato lanciato contro una casa,era stato aperto un negozio e c'erano molte lanterne accese intorno e molti lampioni.

"Sam."disse Steve che era seduto con Diana sulla fontana "No,no.

Sam."

Sam arrivò con un vassoio pieno di birra.

"Sam devo lavorare domani."disse Steve "Devo ancora prendere un'uniforme tedesca e

improvvisare il personaggio.

Devo pianificare tutto per domani."

Diana era senza la fascia di metallo sulla testa.

"Andiamo."disse Sam "Tanto non puoi fare nulla fino a domani.

L'hai detto tu Steve.

Signora,prego..."

Diana prese la birra.

"Grazie."disse Diana e Steve prese il boccale.

"Grazie,Sam."disse Steve mentre l'altro se ne andava.

C'erano diverse persone che ballavano al suono del violino.

Steve brindò con il bicchiere di Diana.

"Merito tuo."disse Steve.

"Merito nostro."disse Diana.

"Ballate sull'isola del paradiso?"disse Steve.

"Si,balliamo,ma questa gente sta solo...dondolando."disse Diana.

"Ok,visto che devi affrontare il dio della guerra,sarà bene che ti insegni anche a ballare,poverina."disse Steve che si alzò e gettò a terra la pistola "Allora...togliamoci la pistola…

Signora...se volete."

Diana che prese la sua mano destra e i due iniziarono a ballare.

"Beh,se devo andare ad una festa,saper ballare può essere utile."disse Diana.

"Tu rimani."disse Steve.

"Si che vado."disse Diana.

"Non ci sperare."disse Steve.

"Perché non dovrei?"disse Diana.

"Beh,per esempio perché non sai ballare."disse Steve.

"Potrei controbattere dicendo che loro sono quelli che non sanno ballare."disse Diana.

"Ora dammi la mano."disse Steve che prese la mano destra di Diana con la sinistra,poi mise la mano destra sul fianco "Ora ti metto il braccio sul fianco e possiamo...come hai detto?

Dondolare?

Dondoliamo."

"Sei terribilmente vicino."disse Diana.

"È così quando si balla."disse Steve.

"Capisco."disse Diana che si voltò sentendo Charlie al piano forte che cantava.

"Non lo sentivo cantare da anni."disse Steve che rise.

Sam si mise a guardarlo.

Diana si accorse che iniziava a nevicare.

"Questa è...questa è neve."disse Steve mentre lei sorrideva "Toccala."

"È magica."disse Diana.

"Si."disse Steve.

"La gente fa questo quando non ci sono guerre da combattere?"disse Diana.

"Si."disse Steve "Questo e anche altre cose."

"E quali?"disse Diana.

"Fare colazione."disse Steve "Alla gente piace fare colazione.

Gli piace leggere in giornale,andare a lavoro e tutto il resto.

Credo."

"Che sensazioni da?"disse Diana.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Steve.

La mattina seguente Sam,Charlie e l'indiano stavano preparando i cavalli insieme a Steve.

Diana uscì da un palazzo.

Steve indossava un cappotto su una divisa da tedesco.

"È un regalo di quelli del villaggio."disse Sam "Almeno non andremo a piedi."

"Un dono generoso."disse l'indiano.

"Ci chiamano eroi."disse Sam.

"Lo siete."disse Diana.

"Ragazzi,avevo detto che l'impegno va rispettato."disse Steve.

"Saresti perduto senza di noi."disse l'indiano.

"Già,sappiamo che Diana è in grado di cavarsela da sola,temo che tu non ci riusciresti."disse Sam.

"Non ci sono più soldi."disse Steve.

"Siamo stati ben pagati."disse Sam.

"Faresti volentieri a meno di me,eh?"disse Charlie.

"No,Charlie."disse Diana "Chi canterebbe poi?"

"Già."disse Steve.

"Oh,no,ti prego."disse Sam.

"Cantare?"disse Charlie.

"Te la sei voluta."disse Steve.

Charlie iniziò a cantare e Diana rise.

Poco dopo erano nel bosco e Diana era su un cavallo poco distante da loro e aveva la fascia di metallo sulla testa.

"Tu devi pensare che sono nato ieri."disse Charlie.

"Lo so che è pazzesco,eppure è vero."disse Steve "Ogni parola."

"Aspetta,esiste un'intera isola di donne come lei dove non c'è neanche l'ombra di un uomo?"disse Sam "Come ci si arriva?"

Tutti risero.

"E lei pensa che Ludendorf sia Ares,il dio della guerra?"disse Sam.

"E che solo uccidendolo la guerra cesserà?"disse Charlie "Non farmi ridere."

"Però avete visto quello che ha fatto."disse Sam "Come si è lanciata sulle mitragliatrici.

Come ha abbattuto la torre.

Forse è vero."

"Io credo che è vero."disse l'indiano "È vero di sicuro."

"Visto?"disse Sam.

"Steve,figliolo,non vorrai mica credere a queste idiozie?"disse Charlie.

Il gruppo arrivò in vista di un castello su un dosso e Diana accelerò.

Delle macchine stavano andando al castello.

Diana aveva il vestito lungo e il cappuccio e lei e gli altri erano accucciati all'estremità della

vegetazione.

"Diana,sta giù."disse Steve.

"Beh,come diavolo entriamo?"disse Steve.

"Vedo solo un paio di guardie all'entrata."disse Charlie con il mirino del fucile.

"Si,è chi vuoi che sospetti di uno che arriva camminando dal bosco come se niente fosse?"disse

Steve mentre l'indiano si allontanava.

"Io posso entrare."disse Diana.

"Tu non ci vai li,è troppo pericoloso."disse Steve.

"Troppo pericoloso?"disse Diana.

"Si,troppo pericoloso,attiri troppo l'attenzione."disse Steve "Quindi adesso io entro e cerco di scoprire dove tengono il gas."

Diana si alzò "Allora vengo con voi."

"Con quello che indossi non sei tanto sotto copertura."disse Steve.

"Non so."disse Sam "Per i miei gusti era fin troppo coperta sul campo di battaglia."

Charlie rise.

"Comunque non possiamo farti entrare."disse Steve "Vado a perlustrare e torno."

"Ma...finché è ancora vivo non sarà..."disse Diana.

"Senti,non puoi andare all'alto comando tedesco e uccidere tutti."disse Steve "Non puoi."

L'indiano arrivò con una macchina.

"Quella da dove arriva?"disse Steve.

"Oh cielo,lasciamela guidare."disse Sam "Sarò il tuo servo."

"Andiamo."disse Steve che salì sulla macchina e si mise il berretto dell'uniforme "Dove l'hai presa?"

"Un campo,laggiù."disse l'indiano nascondendosi vicino a Charlie "È pieno."

"Io e te studiamo l'area,in caso di ritirata improvvisa."disse Charlie che si voltò vedendo che Diana non c'era "Che ne dici,Diana..."

"Steve,ci vuole l'invito."disse Sam arrivando all'entrata.

"Mantieni la calma."disse Steve "Tranquillo."

"Il vostro invito per favore."disse il soldato tedesco e Sam gli strinse la mano salutandolo in arabo

"Il colonnello e io ti auguriamo il meglio e che ogni sorta di cose ti possa cadere in testa."disse Sam.

"La tua testa è vuota,lui vuole il mio invito,idiota."disse Steve.

"Perdono,le chiedo perdono."disse Sam cercando nel cappotto "Perdono,le chiedo perdono io devo scusarmi mille volte.

Ho commesso il più orribile e imperdonabile degli errori.

Ho perso l'invito del colonnello."

"Cosa?!"disse Steve togliendosi la pipa dalla bocca "Vuoi dire che abbiamo viaggiato nella pioggia e il fango e tu adesso ai perso il mio invito!?"

"Sono una lumaca,no,neanche una lumaca,sono bava di lumaca."disse Sam.

Il soldato li fece passare.

"Benedetto,sia tu per noi."disse Sam.

Diana era dietro delle piante,poi vide una donna bionda con un lungo abito azzurro che scendeva dalla macchina lamentandosi.

"Questo è ridicolo."disse la donna "Non ho intenzione di passare la serata qui!

Stupidi idioti, spostate le auto!"

Lei scese e vide Diana vicino all'erba "Tu che cosa saresti?"

Diana le si mise sul fianco e le guardò il vestito.

"Che cosa guardi?"disse la donna.

Tutti gli invitati venivano accolti in un'enorme sala con lampadari con molte candele.

Il dottor Poison era da sola davanti al fuoco di un camino e indossava il suo lungo vestito verde.

Steve prese due bicchieri e si avvicinò al camino.

"Permette?"disse Steve offrendole un bicchiere.

"Io non bevo."disse Poison "Ci conosciamo?"

"No,però la tengo d'occhio."disse Steve "Seguo la sua carriera insomma.

Lei è il dottor Poison,la più talentuosa chimica che la Germania abbia.

Sono un suo ammiratore."

"Grazie."disse Poison vedendo Ludendorf appena giunto.

"Spero di non abusare."disse Steve "So che lei e il generale Ludendorf siete molto intimi."

"Noi lavoriamo bene insieme,si."disse Poison.

"Ma se avesse uno come me al suo fianco...io potrei offrirle di più."disse Steve.

"E lei è…?"disse Poison.

"Un uomo che dimostra l'apprezzamento che un genio della sua statura merita."disse Steve.

"Grazie."disse Poison turbata.

"Adoro il fuoco,lei no?"disse Steve "È la prova vivente di un atto di entropia.

L'arma di distruzione definitiva che ha il compito di ricordarci che tutto prima o poi ritorna alla

cenere da cui proviene.

C'è qualcosa di rassicurante in questo.

Leggo tutto questo nei suoi occhi.

Vuole mostrarmi ciò su cui lavora?"

Diana apparve in sala con l'abito blu,i capelli legati e con la spada incastrata con l'abito sulla

schiena.

"Vedo che la sua attenzione è altrove ora."disse Poison "Non posso biasimarla.

Ora mi scusi."

Poison andò via.

Ludendorf si avvicinò a Diana e i due cominciarono a ballare.

"Si sta divertendo?"disse Ludendorf.

"Le confesso che non so che si festeggi esattamente."disse Diana.

"Una vittoria tedesca,è ovvio."disse Ludendorf.

"Vittoria?"disse Diana "Quando la pace sembra sia ad un passo?"

"Pace?"disse Ludendorf "È solo un armistizio in una guerra senza fine."

"Tucidite."disse Diana.

"Ah...conosce i greci antichi."disse Ludendorf "Essi compresero che la guerra è un dio.

Un dio che richiede sacrifici umani.

E in cambio...la guerra da all'uomo uno scopo,un senso,una possibilità di alzarsi oltre la sua misera mortale esistenza.

Ed essere coraggioso,nobile,migliore."

"Soltanto uno tra i molti dei la pensava così."disse Diana "E si sbagliava."

"Che ne sa lei degli dei?"disse Ludendorf.

"Generale."disse un soldato e Ludendorf si allontanò "Si goda i fuochi."

Diana lo seguì e stava per mettere mano alla spada quando Steve la fermò.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Diana "Lasciami."

"Diana ,guardami."disse Steve "Se uccidi Ludendorf prima che riusciamo a trovare il gas non

riusciremo a fermare niente."

"Io fermerò Ares."disse Diana.

"E se ti sbagliassi?"disse Steve "Se Ares non esistesse?"

"Tu non mi credi,vero?"disse Diana.

"Non posso lasciatelo fare."disse Steve.

"Ciò che faccio non lo decidi tu."disse Diana che lo spinse via.

I due corsero fuori dal castello,passando per un ponte di legno secondario,quando un cannone sparò un colpo.

Il Sole era tramontato ed il cielo era blu scuro.

"Diana...è il gas."disse Steve.

"Il villaggio."disse Diana correndo "Il villaggio!"

"Perché esultano?"disse Sam.

Charlie vide Ludendorf sulla torre accanto al cannone.

"Diana!"disse Sam vedendola a cavallo.

Lei aveva i capelli sciolti,la fascia di metallo sulla testa e con un gesto si tolse il vestito lasciando solo la corazza.

"Che hanno lanciato?"disse l'indiano.

"Il gas."disse Steve a cavallo "È stato Ludendorf."

"L'ho visto."disse Sam "È nella torre."

"Dovunque vada,seguitelo."disse Steve che andò.

"Come ci ritroviamo?"disse Sam.

"So io come."disse l'indiano.

Diana arrivò al villaggio invaso dal gas e ci camminò dentro vedendo tutti a terra morti,poi si mise le mani sulle tempie.

"DIA...!"disse Steve scendendo da cavallo e cercando di avvicinarsi ma tornò subito indietro tossendo.

Lei uscì dal vapore "Sono morti.

Sono, tutti morti."

Lui tentò di toccarla,ma lei si tolse le mani da dosso.

"Avrei potuto salvarli."disse Diana indietreggiando verso i cavalli "Li avrei salvati se non fosse stato per te.

TU MI HAI IMPEDITO DI UCCIDERE ARES!"

Diana si mise le mani sulle tempie.

"No..."disse Steve che tentò di toccarla.

"STA LONTANO DA ME!"urlò Diana spingendolo via "Adesso capisco tutto.

Ares non ha corrotto soltanto i tedeschi,ma anche voi.

Tutti voi.

Io troverò Ares e lo ucciderò."

Diana salì a cavallo.

"Diana...quel fumo."disse Steve vedendo una colonna di fumo "È il capo,ha seguito Ludendorf."

Diana iniziò galoppare verso il bosco,mentre Steve prendeva la motocicletta.

Diana arrivò davanti a due camion,posti ai lati della strada e tre soldati si misero al centro del

sentiero.

Diana parò un proiettile,poi uccise il primo con la spada.

Quando Steve arrivò erano tutti morti.

Diana arrivò ad una zona aperta dove c'erano gli altri che avevano acceso un fuoco.

"EHI DIANA!"urlò Charlie "DA QUELLA PARTE!"

Diana andò oltre una collina trovando una grossa base tedesca.

C'era una recinzione intorno,una torretta di legno,poi c'erano diversi enormi capannoni e molti mezzi.

Ludendorf stava entrando nella torretta.

Ormai il cielo era buio.

Steve passò vicino agli altri "ANDIAMO!"

Diana si mise in piedi sul cavallo,spiccò un salto,ruotò su se stessa,sorpassando la recinzione,prese la spada dalla schiena,atterrò,tagliò una seconda recinzione,uccise un tedesco e poi ne colpi altri due con i pugni contemporaneamente,lanciò la frusta luminosa verso la cima della torre,prendendo un soldato e tirandolo giù,così quello che era con Ludendorf aprì la porta e fu preso e gettato di sotto,sfondando il corrimano di legno.

"Oh, che sorpresa."disse Ludendorf indietreggiando "Strano.

Purtroppo ora ho altro a cui pensare.

E quindi..."

Ludendorf sparò un colpo di pistola,lei lo parò con le placche sull'avambraccio e il proiettile gli colpì la pistola distruggendola.

"Cosa sei...tu?"disse Ludendorf furioso.

"Lo scoprirai presto."disse lei avanzando.

Ludendorf aprì l'altra porta e ruppe un flacone prendendo il gas,lei lo afferrò e lui si voltò urlando,poi la spinse via,prese un cilindro di metallo e glie lo tirò addosso,lei parò il colpo con l'avambraccio sinistro,poi lui le diede un pugno alla pancia,Diana parò un destro con l'avambraccio sinistro e tentò di trafiggerlo,ma lui evitò la spada,lui le afferrò il braccio con la mano sinistra,poi le mise la mano destra sulla gola e la spinse contro la parete,sfondando le vetrate,le colpì il braccio con la spada,facendole perdere l'arma,poi le gettò a contro un tavolo,prese un fucile,lei parò la

punta della baionetta con l'avambraccio destro,lui sferrò un altro colpo,ma lei evitò,poi parò un

terzo colpo alle gambe con la gamba destra,colpì il fucile con l'avambraccio destro,girò su se stessa e gli diede un destro mandandolo contro la porta dove erano le vetrate.

Ludendorf prese la spada,lei sferrò un pugno,lui la evitò,poi Diana parò un colpo con l'avambraccio destro,diede in colpo con l'avambraccio sinistro,sferrò un pugno,ma lui la evitò e le diede un colpo con la spada che fu parato,ma la mandò a terra.

"Per quanto tu sia eccezionale,non hai speranze con me."disse Ludendorf che tentò di trafiggerla,ma lei gli afferrò la spada con le mani.

"Questo è da dimostrare."disse Diana.

Lui sferrò un altro colpo,lei lo evitò,poi parò il colpo con l'avambraccio destro,mettendosi accucciata,girò su se stessa e sferrò un calcio destro,parando la spada e scagliando il nemico contro un tavolo e contro una parete che cedette.

Ludendorf,trovandosi all'esterno,salì la scaletta e andò sul tetto.

"Io sono Diana di Themiscira."disse Diana"Figlia di Ippolita.

Regina delle amazzoni.

E la tua ira verso questo mondo è finita."

Lei spiccò un saltò verso il soffitto,lo trapassò,lo superò,afferrò Ludendorf con la corda luminosa,lo sollevò,poi atterrò,diede una strattonata alla corda e lo fece cadere sul tetto.

"In nome di ciò che c'è di buono in questo mondo,completo finalmente la missione delle amazzoni"disse Diana che si mise in piedi sopra di lui con la spada puntata verso il

basso "Liberando questo mondo da te,per sempre!"

Lei lo trafisse e l'onda d'urto fece spegnere le luci per un po'.

Ludenndof morì,poi Diana si alzò e rimase con gli occhi chiusi per un po',ma poi vide che i soldati continuavano a portare le armi.

La donna,sconvolta,scosse la testa e guardò Ludendorf a terra.

"DIANA!"urlò Steve che arrivò nella torre e vide la spada pendente dal soffitto,poi uscì e la vide.

"L'ho ucciso."disse Diana "L'ho ucciso,ma niente è cambiato.

Uccidendo il dio della guerra si interrompe la guerra."

"Che è quello che dobbiamo fare ora noi."disse Steve "Dobbiamo fermare il gas,andiamo."

Diana saltò già dal tettuccio "No.

Si sarebbero dovuti interrompere."

"Diana..."disse Steve.

"I combattimenti e tutto il resto,perché..."disse Diana.

"...non abbiamo tempo."disse Steve.

"...continuano?"disse Diana.

"Non lo so!"disse Steve "Non lo so,io..."

"Ares è morto,non devono più farlo ora,quindi perché ancora combattono?"disse Diana.

"Combattono perché...non lo so,forse dipende da loro."disse Steve "E vedi,forse anche gli uomini non sono sempre buoni.

Ares o non Ares."

Diana,sconvolta,iniziò a scuotere la testa.

"Diana..."disse Steve.

"No."disse Diana.

"Ne parliamo più tardi,ho bisogno che tu venga con me."disse Diana "Dopo tutto ciò che ho visto,non è vero,non può essere vero."

"Quelli si stavano uccidendo."disse Diana "Uccidevano sena vedere chi.

Bambini.

Bambini.

NO!

DIPENDE DA LUI!

NON POSSO ESSERE LORO!"

"Diana."disse Steve "Gli uomini...ecco...io,io..."

"Aveva ragione."disse Diana "Mia madre aveva ragione a dire che il mondo degli uomini non mi merita.

Non si meritano il nostro aiuto.

Essi non si..."

"SI!"disse Steve "QUESTO NON CENTRA!

E VA BENE.

NON CE LO MERITIAMO!

Ma insomma...ma non è importante,l'importante è ciò in cui credi.

Credi che non ti segua dopo aver visto quello che ho visto.

Credi che non desidererei dirti che c'è un cattivo a cui dare la colpa?

Non funziona in questo modo.

La colpa è nostra!"

"No,mia."disse Diana.

"Mi ci metto anche io!"disse Steve che le toccò i capelli per un attimo "Ti prego,se credi che la guerra debba interrompersi,se vuoi interromperla,aiutami a interromperla adesso,perché altrimenti...altrimenti avremo altre migliaia di morti.

Ti prego,ti prego vieni con me,io devo andare."

Diana scosse la testa.

"Io devo andare."disse Steve che scese e corse verso la base con gli altri.

I militari portavano fuori delle casse piene di contenitori di gas.

"Dov'è Diana."disse Steve.

"Andiamo da soli."disse Steve.

"Cosa?"disse Sam.

"Cosa vedi,Charlie?"disse Steve.

"Sembra un mucchio di bomba a gas."disse Charlie "Ma non riusco a vedere dove le portano."

"Come facciamo ad entrare?"disse l'indiano.

"Io ho avuto un'idea."disse Sam "Andiamo,ragazzi.

Andiamo."

Diana li osservò,poi si voltò sentendo un rumore "Chi c'è li?"

Voltandosi vide Patrik che indossava un lungo cappotto grigio e un cappello.

Era voltato di spalle,guardando delle carte,poi si voltò.

"Sir Patrik?"disse Diana.

"Avevi ragione,Diana."disse Patrik togliendosi il cappello "Non meritano il nostro aiuto.

Meritano solo distruzione."

"Tu...tu sei lui."disse Diana.

"Sono io."disse Ares "Ma io non sono ciò che pensavi che io fossi."

Diana tentò di prendere la spada dalla schiena,ma si accorse che non l'aveva.

Steve e gli altri si erano messi le maschere antigas per non farsi riconoscere.

Arrivarono dietro una costruzione e videro un enorme aereo.

"Che cos'è?"disse Charlie.

"Il futuro."disse Steve.

Diana tornò di sotto con la spada e si avvicinò lentamente all'entrata.

"Non sono tuo nemico Diana."disse Ares "Io sono l'unico che ti conosce bene.

E che conosce bene anche loro e ora li conosci anche tu.

Sono sempre stati e sempre saranno deboli.

Crudeli.

Egoisti e capaci dei peggiori orrori."

Diana entrò e di Ares non c'era traccia,poi lo vide fuori dalla finestra.

"Quello che ho sempre voluto è che gli dei vedessero quanto malvagia fosse la creazione di mio

padre."disse Ares "Diceva che erano diversi dagli altri uomini degli altri popoli,ma erano

esattamente come i primi uomini creati da Caos primordiale che l'Universo generò.

Sempre imperfetti e sempre puntavano a peggiorare e non migliorare.

Ma si rifiutavano di farlo."

"Io sono Diana di Themiscira..."disse Diana.

"Così li ho distrutti."disse Ares

"...figlia di Ippolita..."disse Diana avvicinandosi alla finestra "...e sono qui per completare la..."

Diana stava per colpire,ma Ares svanì e apparve dietro di lei,così lei tentò di trafiggerlo.

Ares mise in avanti la mano destra e la spada si polverizzo,dopo essere divenuta energia rossa,man mano che il metallo toccava la pelle.

Diana rimase sconvolta "L'ammazza dei?"

"Mia cara ragazza,non è questa l'ammazza dei."disse Ares soffiando sulla mano sinistra "Sei tu.

Solo un semidio può tentare di distruggere un dio.

Zeus disse alla regina di creare una statua,poi fece gli incantesimi e la trasformò in carne e la lasciò tra le amazzoni come arma da usare contro di me."

"No,sei un bugiardo."disse lei che lo legò con la frusta luminescente "Io ti ordino di rimi la verità."

"È questa."disse Ares.

Steve arrivò sotto l'ala dell'aereo e vide Poison che dirigeva le operazioni.

"Troppo lenti."disse Poison "Se caricate il gas da entrambi i lati riusciremo ad anticipare il lancio."

L'indiano entrò in un edificio.

"Io non sono il dio della guerra,sono il dio della verità."disse Ares che mise la mani destra vicino alla frusta emanando scariche elettriche "Gli esseri umani ci rubarono questo mondo."

Diana ebbe una visione trovandosi nel campo di battaglia in fumo.

"Lo rovinarono giorno dopo giorno..."disse Ares.

La visione mostrò Ares tra le nuvole.

Indossava un elmo nero che copriva il volto e la testa,lasciando scoperti solo gli occhi,la parte centrale del volto e al centro della fronte,l'elmo formava una punta diretta in basso.

Sull'elmo c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'alto,piccole,due che andavano verso il basso,c'erano due placche nere per spalla,una sull'altra,i bicipiti erano scoperti,gli avambracci coperti da una placca nera,le mani scoperte,il petto e la pancia avevano una corazza nera,poi c'era un gonnellino scuro,le gambe,scoperte,avevano delle fasce nere attorcigliate e intorno al collo era legato un enorme mantello grigio che si muoveva da solo.

Un fulmine lo colpì alla pancia,trapassandolo,così' cadde.

"...e io,l'unico abbastanza saggio da vederli..."disse Ares.

Poco dopo Ares era in una grotta senza la corazza che si teneva la mano sulla pancia.

"...fui resi troppo debole per fermarli."disse Ares.

Ares,semi invisibile,passò dietro Poison.

"In tutti questi anni ho lottato da solo sussurrando nei loro orecchi idee,ispirazioni per formule...armi..."disse Ares e la visone finì "Ma non li obbligo io ad usarle.

Hanno iniziato queste guerre da soli."

Sam era dentro l'aereo e vedeva un timer.

"Io mi limito solo ad organizzare un armistizio che non rispetteranno nella speranza che si

distruggano tra loro."disse Ares.

L'indiano vide una mappa che indicava Londra.

"Ma tutto questo non è mai bastato."disse Ares "Fin'ora.

Appena sei arrivata,io stavo per schiacciarti,ma capì che se solo tu avessi visto ciò che gli altri dei non vedevano..."

Ares mise l'elettricità sulla mano sinistra e provocò una visione.

Diana ed Ares erano nel campo devastato che iniziava a fiorire e divenire un bosco.

"...allora ti saresti unita a me e mettendo insieme i nostri poteri avremmo posto termine a tutto il dolore e alla sofferenza e alla distruzione che gli uomini recano."disse Ares "E avremmo potuto

rendere questo mondo il paradiso che era prima del loro arrivo.

Per sempre."

"Io...non potrei mai fare parte di questo."disse Diana.

La visione finì.

Ares tirò giù la mano "Mia cara io non voglio combatterti.

Ma se devo farlo."

Ares mise le mani sulla frusta e un raggio azzurrò la colpì,facendo esplodere tutta la torre con un'esplosione bianca.

Diana fu scagliata a terra.

"STEVE!"disse Sam che si affacciò dall'aereo e scese.

"CORAGGIO ANDIAMO!"disse Steve.

"PORTATE VIA QUELL'AEREO!"urlò Poison.

Diana si rialzò e vide Ares che era sospeso in aria e lentamente toccava Terra,poi si rialzò e gli corse contro.

Ares allungò la mano destra e una colonna di legno si alzò e le andò addosso,poi altre colonne si alzarono quando mise in avanti l'altra mano.

Le colonne caddero su di le mentre correva,così Diana si riparò con gli avambracci e le evitò.

Ares fece un gesto facendogli cadere addosso un lampione,ma lei spiccò un salto.

Diana lanciò la frusta,ma Ares allungò in avanti le braccia e un vortice di vento bloccò la frusta.

"Oh mia cara,hai così tanto da imparare."disse Ares.

Diana legò una trave di legno con la frusta e la tirò contro il nemico,ma il dio si sollevò a mezz'aria,così la trave colpì delle casse provocando un esplosione.

Diana gli corse contro,lui mosse le mani e la terra si spaccò facendo,uscire intere travi e facendo rovesciare un camion,poi un pezzo di terra si sollevò davanti a lei che spiccò un salto e trapassò una roccia,poi un intero pezzo di terra si sollevò e lei spiccò un salto in alto.

"OH MIO DIO!"urlò Charlie "CHE FACCIAMO ADESSO?"

"Non possiamo fare molto,se è chi penso che sia."disse Steve che vide l'aereo "Ma possiamo

fermare quell'aereo."

Diana gli corse contro,lui allungò la mano sinistra e la spinse sotto la roccia con il pensiero,poi

abbassò la mano e la roccia si schiantò a terra,ma lei si mosse a super velocità,gli arrivò al sinistra e lo colpì con l'avambraccio destro e lo scagliò via,facendolo strusciare a terra.

Le sua mani lasciarono una scia ed erano piene di scariche elettriche,poi Ares sorrise.

"SE RIUSCISSIMO AD UTILIZZARE LA RADIO,POTREMMO CHIEDERE ALL'AVIAZIONE DI ABBATTERLO!"disse Charlie.

"NO,SE PRECIPITA UCCIDERÀ LA POPOLAZIONE PER CHILOMETRI QUADRATI!"disse Steve "NON DEVE DECOLLARE!"

"Brutte notizie!"disse Sam "Ha un timer.

Se lo tratteniamo qui è la tessa cosa."

"È infiammabile,capo?"disse Steve.

"Si,ha detto che è idrogeno."disse l'indiano "È infiammabile.

Allora ragazzi,apritemi la strada per l'aereo."

"NO,STEVE!"urlò Charlie,ma lui andò.

Diana prese una cassa e la tirò contro Ares che la bloccò a mezz'aria,la fece esplodere,diresse le bombe verso di lei e con un gesto le fece muovere.

Diana tirò una scatola contro le bombe e l'esplosione fu tale da scagliarla via per decine di metri e la fece schiantare a terra in un cratere.

Steve la raggiunse e la fece alzare,poi gli disse qualcosa,ma lei non riusciva a sentirlo a causa delle orecchie tappate dal suono dell'esplosione,poi le diede l'orologio e andò via,salendo sull'aereo.

Ares era in mezzo alle fiamme.

Con un gesto il suo vestito scomparve e delle placche di metallo formarono una corazza,l'elmo

divenne uguale a quello che aveva nell'antichità e con la mano sinistra fuse la parte davanti facendo uno spazio per gli occhi e la bocca.

Il dio ora era alto 3 metri.

Ares avanzò,mentre lei gli corse contro.

"Ora vediamo che razza di dio sei veramente."disse Ares.

Il dio materializzò delle enormi spade da dei pezzi di metallo che si mossero da soli,poi ne scagliò una contro di lei che spiccò un salto,incrociò le braccia e parò il colpo,finendo a terra e provocando un cratere.

Ares volò in avanti ,stando quasi dritto, e ricostruendo un'altra spada dai pezzi di cemento e metallo che si staccavano dal suolo,poi atterrò,Diana evitò il colpo e la spada sinistra fracassò il suolo,poi Diana incrociò le braccia e parò entrambe le spade.

Steve diede un pugno al pilota e prese i comandi dell'areo.

Ares materializzò una frusta fatta di pezzi di asfalto e anelli di metallo,Diana si riparò con

l'avambraccio sinistro,lui diede una strattonata e la tirò verso di se facendola finire a decine di metri di distanza contro un camion.

"Mi aiuterai a distruggerli,Diana."disse Ares che scagliò uno spadone che,ruotando,fracassò il suolo.

Lei evitò il colpo e il mezzo venne tagliato in 2.

"O morirai."disse Ares a mezz'aria.

Lei spiccò un saltò verso di lui,lo afferrò e i due finirono sulla cima di un capannone a cupola.

Charlie e l'indiano entrarono in un deposito chimico,Poison diede fuoco ad un foglio,poi

uscì,mentre loro attaccavano la dinamite alle pareti distruggendo la struttura.

Ares scagliò un pugnale,ma Diana lo colpì con la frusta,poi ne scagliò altri 4,ma ebbero tutti lo

stesso effetto,lei gli legò il polso sinistro e lo tirò a se,dandogli una ginocchiata,Ares materializzò 2 spade e provò a colpirla per 2 volte,lei evitò i colpi,tagliò la spada sinistra con la frusta,le legò

intorno all'avambraccio destro del dio,parò l'altra spada con la frusta,legò l'altro capo dell'arma alla gola del dio,si voltò e lo scagliò via.

Ares strusciò contro il bordo,fermando la caduta con un pugnale,poi spiccò il volo,afferrandola alla gola.

"È tutto qui ciò che hai da offrire?"disse Ares che la scagliò contro un carro armato,che venne rovesciato.

Diana rotolò,poi spiccò un saltò,Ares sollevò a mezz'aria i cingolati del carro armato,allungò la mano destra verso Diana che colpì il primo,ma venne legata dal secondo finendo a terra e

sfondando il suolo.

Diana riuscì a liberare il braccio destro,ma Ares tenne la mano puntata verso il cingolato che si strinse.

"È futile immaginare che tu possa vincere."disse Ares "Arrenditi,Diana."

Diana vide Chalie che sparava ai tedeschi da dietro una serie di casse con gli altri,poi vide l'aereo con Steve andare verso il cielo.

"Steve..."disse Diana.

L'aereo esplose.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"urlò Diana che illuminò il suo corpo,sollevandosi a mezz'aria e provocando un'onda d'urto che incendiò ogni cosa e scagliando via il dio.

Diana guardò i tedeschi e si mosse a super velocità contro di loro,parando un proiettile,poi ne colpì due con gli avambracci,muovendosi a super velocità,girò su se stessa colpendone un terzo,poi proseguì colpendone altri due e scagliandoli via.

Ares rimase stupito e fece qualche passo indietro.

Diana ne prese uno alla gola,poi avanzò colpendone altri due,gettò via il terzo e aprendo le braccia provocò un'altra onda d'urto che scagliò via tutti.

La zona era immersa nelle fiamme.

"Si,Diana."disse Ares che aveva assunto una voce disumana "Falli tutti fuori.

Finalmente tu vedi."

Ares spalancò le braccia "Guarda cos'è questo mondo.

Sono stati gli esseri umani,non io.

Essi sono brutti.

Pieni di odio.

Demoni.

Come il tuo capitano Trevor.

Morto.

E non ti ha lasciato niente."

Diana lo guardò con furia.

"E per cosa?"disse Ares con la voce umana "Patetico!"

Ares rise "Si è meritato di bruciare!"

Diana spiccò un salto,provocando un buco,girando su se stessa e atterrando sul dio,con le gambe,mandandolo a terra,poi urlò e lo colpì con il braccio destro più volte.

Ares rispose con un pugno,mandandola contro un carro armato capovolto,poi si alzò,mosse la mano destra da dietro in avanti,facendo rotolare una macchina e da essa cadde a terra Poison.

"Guarda lei e dimmi che ho torto."disse Arem mentre la maschera di Poison veniva portata via dal vento mostrando l'enorme buco sulla guancia sinistra.

Diana prese il carro armato e lo sollevò con le mani.

"Lei è l'esempio perfetto dei mortali."disse Ares "Ed è indegna della tua compassione per lei.

Distruggila Diana.

Tu sei che se lo merita come tutti loro.

Fallo!"

Diana stava per scagliare il carro armato,ma poi si ricordò dell'orologio di Steve.

Le placche di metallo della corazza si illuminarono di luce bianca,quasi dorata "Ti sbagli su di loro."

Poison fuggì mentre lei gettava a terra il carro armato.

"Sono esattamente tutto ciò che tu dici."disse Diana avanzando verso di lui "Ma anche molto di più."

"BUGIE!"urlò Ares materializzando due spade nelle mani e altre spade a mezz'aria,poi spiccò il volo accompagnato dalle spade che erano davanti a lui.

Diana continuò a camminare e le lame esplosero prima di toccarla,poi lei incrociò le

braccia,illuminandole di energia arancione,poi le separò provocando un'onda d'urto di energia che scagliò via il nemico che sbatté contro una macchina,perdendo l'elmo.

"ESSI NON...MERITANO LE TUA PROTEZIONE!"urlò Ares evocando un fulmine dal cielo con la mano destra.

"Lo disse anche mia madre."disse Diana.

"E HA DETTO IL VERO!"urlò Ares scagliando la saetta.

"Il merito non centra."disse Diana incrociando le braccia e parando un fulmine.

Una parte delle scariche rimase negli avambracci,mentre l'altra andò contro un'auto rovesciandola.

"L'importate è ciò in cui credi."disse Diana "E io credo nell'amore.

"È...ALLORA IO TI DISTRUGGERÒ!"disse Ares che allungò le mani verso il cielo evocando fulmini.

Lei incrociò le braccia,per parare il raggio elettrico che la fece strusciare con i piedi sul suolo.

Molta elettricità era rimasta sugli avambracci.

Ares rimase sconvolto.

"Addio,fratello."disse Diana volando in avanti,poi colpì il suolo con un piede,arrivò a decine di

metri di altezza,con l'elettricità su tutto il corpo,incrociò le braccia e un'enorme scarica elettrica colpì Ares trapassandolo e polverizzandolo in un'esplosione che lasciò un cratere immenso.

Diana atterrò lentamente.

I soldati rimasti si avvicinarono,uscendo da sotto le macerie e si inchinarono.

Gli inglesi festeggiarono la fine della prima guerra mondiale.

Diana tornò a Londra e camminò insieme ad Ita.

Indossava un lungo cappotto blu con sotto un abito rosso,poi raggiunse Sam e gli altri.

Se ne andarono camminando tra la folla,poi videro le foto dei caduti tra cui quella di Steve.

Diana si voltò e se ne andò,guardando il cielo.

FINE FLASHBACK

Diana stava osservando la foto che le era stata consegnata da Wayne e pensò "Un tempo volevo salvare il mondo.

Far cessare la guerra e portare pace agli esseri umani.

Ma poi ho scorto la tenebra che vive nella loro luce.

E ho imparato che dentro ognuno di loro...ci saranno sempre entrambe.

Ognuno deve fare la propria scelta.

E questo nessun eroe lo potrà mai cambiare."

Diana prese l'orologio di Steve.

"E ora so...che solo l'amore può davvero salvare il mondo."pensò Diana che iniziò a scrivere su un computer "Per il mondo come potrebbe essere.

È questa la mia missione ora.

Per sempre."

Diana andò sul tetto del museo,con la corazza,spiccò un salto e iniziò a volare ne cielo mentre il sole tramontava.


	75. JUSTICE LEAGUE

JUSTICE LEAGUE

2017  
Di notte, a Gotham City,su un tetto,c'era un criminale che aprì una finestra e gettò un sacco,per poi uscire e richiudere.  
Caricò la refurtiva in spalla,ma vide Batman appollaiato sul palazzo accanto.  
Indossava una maschera nera che copriva l'intera testa e collo,lasciando spazio per la bocca e la parte intorno.  
Sul naso il costume formava una punta e aveva due punte ai lati della testa,sopra le tempie.  
Dal collo partiva un enorme mantello che aveva l'estremità con delle punte che lo rendevano simile alle ali di un pipistrello.  
Il costume aderentissimo che copriva il petto,la pancia,le gambe e le braccia, era grigio scuro.  
Sul petto aveva un simbolo raffigurante un pipistrello nero ad ali spiegate,gli avambracci erano coperti da due grossi bracciali di metallo nero,formati da tre placche orizzontali e una verticale,sul dorso dell'avambraccio e dalla parte esterna uscivano tre punte di metallo ricurve.  
Le mani erano coperte da guanti neri,come erano neri gli stivali lucidi e aderentissimi.  
Indossava una cintura nera all'altezza della vita.  
L'uomo fece cadere il sacco,si voltò,estrasse la pistola e sparò diversi colpi,ma l'altro era svanito,così iniziò a guardarsi intorno.  
Batman gli atterrò vicino,gli afferrò il braccio con la pistola e lo colpì,facendo cadere a terra l'arma,poi gli diede un colpo al ginocchio e gli diede un colpo al viso.  
Lui strisciò sotto una cisterna d'acqua e raccolse la pistola,Batman si riparò dietro la cisterna che fu perforata da diversi colpi e il criminale si inzuppò,poi Batman gli saltò addosso,lo legò con un filo di metallo,immobilizzandolo,e gli diede un calcio,facendolo cadere dal tetto e poi bloccandolo tramite il filo.  
"Cosa?"disse il criminale "Che cosa fai?  
Aspetta.  
No,aspetta!  
TI PREGO ASPETTA!  
TI PREGO!"  
Batman guardò uno schermo sul suo avambraccio destro.  
Dentro vi era il palazzo su cui si trovava e c'era un punto rosso al di sotto.  
"Che cosa vuoi da me?"disse l'uomo.  
"Paura."disse Batman "Ne sentono l'odore."  
Sulla strada c'era un buco da cui usciva del fumo.  
Dal cratere uscì un mostro che iniziò volare verso l'uomo.  
Aveva una placca di metallo scuro che copriva la testa e gli zigomi,gli occhi erano due sfere di luce,la pelle era grigia,la bocca piena di denti appuntiti,avevano delle crepe sulle labbra,il collo era coperto da placca di metallo allungate,le spalle coperte da una corazza a cupola,il petto coperto da una corazza nera,con la parte dei pettorali coperta da delle linee di metallo che curvavano in alto e attraverso le quali usciva luce rossa e lo stesso per la pancia,le braccia erano coperte dalla corazza come le mani,che avevano unghie enormi scoperte.  
Dalla crepe usciva una luce arancione rossastra.  
L'avambraccio era coperto da una corazza a linee verticali con la punta diretta all'indietro.  
La cintura e le gambe avevano una corazza nera,con due placche a linee incrociate sulla parte davanti delle cosce,poi dal ginocchio in giù c'era una corazza fatta di molte placche.  
Dallas schiena uscivano due ali appuntite,con la parte centrale di metallo sottile,poi si allargavano verso l'esterno e diventavano come delle lame superando la testa,poi c'erano altre due ali da insetto che andavano in basso.  
L'uomo urlò e Batman lo ritirò all'interno,saltò addossò all'essere iniziò a volare cercando di morderlo,poi si distrasse da delle sirene,Batman gli diede un pugno al volto,poi continuò a colpirlo e l'essere cadde sullo stesso palazzo dove era il ladro,fondando il cornicione del tetto.  
Batman finì sotto il mostro e colpì il suolo con le lame sull'avambraccio destro,smettendo di strusciare e provocando scintille,poi diede un calcio,con entrambe le gambe all'essere che fu scagliato contro un grosso tubo,poi la creatura gli volò contro,lui la afferrò ruotò su se stesso,la scagliò contro una parete,l'essere gli diede un calcio al viso e lui sparò una rete da una pistola.  
La creatura si dimenò,poi si illuminò ed esplose,lasciando una macchia verde e il segno di tre quadrati sul muro.  
Batman si avvicinò.  
"Che diavolo?"disse Alfred che era dentro la grotta di Batman e guardava dei monitor.  
"Che cos'era?"disse il rapinatore.  
"Un esploratore."disse Batman.  
L'uomo guardò in alto "Venuto dallo spazio?  
Tipo un esercito alieno?"  
"Afred,lo vedi anche tu?"disse Batman.  
"Certo,corrisponde agli altri avvistamenti."disse Alfred che guardò una schermata dove c'erano dei fogli scritti,con i tre segni disegnati "E quei tre simboli sono in tutti gli appunti di Luthor."  
"Prepara il Jet,andiamo a nord."disse Batman.  
"Bene."disse Alfred "È ora quindi."  
Batman corse verso il bordo del palazzo.  
"È perché sanno che è quasi morta vero?"disse il rapinatore.  
Batman si fermò.  
"Il secondo Superman."disse l'uomo "Il primo Superman se n'è andato dalla Terra e non si sa ancora per quanto,mentre il secondo non c'è più.  
Che ne sarà di noi?"  
Batman saltò giù dall'edificio.  
Il giorno dopo in tutto il mondo c'erano degli striscioni con una "S"bianca,in un triangolo rovesciato dello stesso colore,su diversi palazzi.  
La pioggia cadeva su Metropolis inclusa la zona dove c'era una volta la statua del secondo Superman i cui pezzi erano ancora li.  
Un uomo portò dei fiori,mentre Lois osservava i pezzi della statua,riparandosi dalla pioggia con un ombrello.  
La notte seguente Lois era a letto e metteva la mano sul cuscino vuoto,poi si mise seduta.  
La donna che aveva ospitato John,il secondo superman,era al cimitero di Smallville,poi aprì lo sportello e salì sul furgoncino,dove era anche il cane.  
Davanti al lei c'era la tomba con su scritto John Lawrence.  
Il furgoncino,attaccato ad un camper,iniziò a seguire la strada all'alba passando vicino al cartello dove veniva detto che la casa della donna era pignorata.  
I giornali di Metropolis avevano un titolo che diceva :"Sono tornati sul loro pianeta?  
Misteriosa ondata di eroi scomparsi."  
Le foto del giornale mostravano Kal Il,Captain America e Wanda.  
Un uomo veniva allontanato dalle guardie da un negozio,mentre un altro dava un calcio ad una cassetta di arance rovesciandole,poi un poliziotto lo afferrò.  
Ad un angolo di strada c'era un uomo con il cartello con su scritto "Ci ho provato."  
L'uomo era a Terra con il suo cane vicino.  
Uno degli striscioni con la "S"era sul ponte del Tamigi.  
Una serie di furgoni bianchi si fermarono davanti ad un edificio e da essi scesero degli uomini in giacca e cravatta.  
Il primo oltrepassò una guardia e poi gli sparò in testa,con un pistola.  
Gli altri presero tutti dei fucili automatici.  
Il primo,quello con la valigia,passò nel metal detector e una guardia provò a chiamarlo ma fu ucciso da un altro dietro.  
La gente urlò e gli uomini spararono diversi colpi,poi fecero salire tutti ad un piano superiore.  
"Mettili in fila contro il muro!"disse l'uomo "Falli stare in silenzio."  
Lui posò la valigia su un tavolo e vide che fuori era pieno di polizia.  
Sul tetto dell'edificio vi era una statua dorata che raffigurava una dea con una corona con varie punte,una bilancia nella mano sinistra e una spada nella destra.  
Aveva le braccia spalancate.  
Wonder Woman apparse sul braccio destro.  
Era una donna bianca,con i capelli neri,lunghi e la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.  
Sulla testa aveva una fascia d'argento e d'oro che aveva una punta rivolta verso il basso sulla parte centrale.  
Sopra la punta vi era anche una stella d'oro al centro della placca.  
Le spalle,il collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperte,mentre il seno e la pancia erano coperte da una corazza rosso scuro,aderente e con varie linee che andavano verso il centro e il basso.  
I bordi superiori della corazza erano d'oro e sembravano ali di un'aquila e al centro c'era la testa di un'aquila,girata verso destra,completamente d'oro.  
Aveva una cinghia marrone che passava sopra la spalla destra e andava sul fianco sinistro,poi a metà della cinghia ne iniziava un'altra che andava verso il fianco sinistro dove era attaccata la frusta gialla,attorcigliata.  
L'avambraccio destro e sinistro erano coperti da un bracciale di metallo e sul bicipite destro c'era una placca d'oro circolare.  
All'altezza della vita,attaccata alla corazza rossa,c'era una cintura d'oro che nella parte centrale aveva una punta rivolta verso l'alto e da essa partiva un gonnellino blu fatto di placche blu.  
Le gambe erano scoperte fino al ginocchio che era coperto da una placca d'oro attaccata agli stivali rossi che erano di metallo,con linee orizzontali.  
Uno dei terroristi camminava per l'edificio e Diana lo sollevò mediante la frusta gialla che una volta avvinghiata intorno al corpo si illuminò di luce gialla.  
Diana era sul muretto nella parte superiore della stanza.  
"Chi sei tu?"disse lei e la frusta si illuminò "Il lazo di Estia ti obbliga a rivelare la verità.  
Allora dimmi chi sei."  
"Faccio parte di un piccolo gruppo di terroristi reazionari."disse l'uomo "Il peccato ha portato su di noi la piaga degli alieni..."  
"Perché gli ostaggi?"disse Diana.  
"È troppo tardi."disse l'uomo ridendo "Il conto alla rovescia è cominciato.  
Fra pochi minuti,quattro isolati della città esploderanno,mentre il mondo sta a guardare."  
L'uomo con il cappello aprì la valigia e dentro c'erano degli esplosivi.  
Gli ostaggi urlarono.  
"Questa è la massima speranza per l'uomo."disse l'individuo "Abbasso il mondo moderno.  
Torniamo ai secoli bui e alla sicurezza del sacro timore."  
L'uomo innescò la bomba e iniziò il conto alla rovescia.  
Diana sfondò le porte,poi evitò un primo proiettile,si mosse a super velocità,colpendo un uomo con l'avambraccio destro,scagliandolo via,poi si mosse ancora ,ne afferrò un secondo e lo lanciò addosso ad un muro.  
Un terzo le colpì la testa con il calcio del fucile,senza farle niente,lei lo scagliò via con un pugno,afferrò la valigetta,la chiuse e sfondò il soffitto con un salto,poi lanciò la bomba da una finestra.  
L'ordigno esplose in alto senza causare danni.  
L'uomo prese un fucile e lo punto sugli ostaggi "Sarebbe finito in fretta,ma..."  
Lui sparò un colpo,ma lei sfondò il soffitto e parò il proiettile con la placca sull'avambraccio destro,poi ne parò altri,muovendosi in avanti a super velocità.  
"Non ci posso credere."disse lui "Tu chi sei?"  
"Una che ci crede."disse Diana che incrociò i bracciali e liberando un flash di luce arancione.  
In mezzo a delle montagne innevate c'era un uomo su un cavallo.  
L'uomo indossava un impermeabile scuro e un cappuccio.  
Aveva dei pantaloni scuri.  
Scese da cavallo e guardò da un dosso la valle sottostante.  
C'era una baia con pezzi di ghiaccio che galleggiavano nel mare e delle montagne innevate dalla parte opposta.  
Vicino all'acqua c'era una piccola cittadina di poche case.  
L'uomo si tolse il cappuccio rivelando di essere Bruce Wayne.  
Aveva i capelli neri,corti,con una leggera barba e baffi.  
Scese e arrivò ad un edificio dove fu guardato da tutti mentre si avvicinava.  
"Vorrei chiedere il vostro aiuto."disse Wayne alla comunità "So che c'è uno straniero che viene in questo villaggio dal mare.  
Viene d'inverno quando la gente è affamata e porta il pesce.  
Viene con l'alta marea."  
In piedi accanto al capo villaggio,che era seduto su una sedia,c'era l'uomo.  
Aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle,biondi sulle punte.  
Aveva barba e baffi e gli occhi avevano le pupille bianche.  
Indossava un giaccone con la pelliccia sul cappuccio e pantaloni neri.  
"C'è stata ieri sera."disse Bruce.  
"Ci sono iceberg nel porto."disse l'uomo"Quattro mesi di fermo."  
"Beh,lo straniero non viene via mare."disse Bruce "Stanno arrivando dei nemici.  
Da molto lontano.  
Ho bisogno di guerrieri.  
Sto creando un'alleanza per poterci difendere.  
Ti do 25 mila dollari per parlare con quell'uomo adesso.  
Qui fuori."  
"Sono sicuro che me li darà comunque."disse l'uomo e tutti risero.  
Bruce vide un disegno sulla parete che mostrava lo stesso uomo che portava un pesce,poi ai due lati c'erano due torrette,con dentro due cubi e una terza torretta nel mare,con dentro un altro cubo.  
"Parlami di quei tre teschi e facciamo 30 mila."disse Bruce.  
L'uomo si avvicinò "Devi andartene."  
"Almeno puoi indicarmi Atlantide?"disse Bruce.  
L'uomo lo afferrò con le mani,lo sollevò e lo sbatte contro una colonna.  
"Artur Carrie."disse Bruce e l'altro lo abbassò lentamente "  
Noto anche come il Re del Mare o il protettore degli oceani.  
Aquaman.  
Dicono che sai parlare ai pesci."  
I due camminarono lungo la riva.  
"Fammi capire bene."disse Artur "Tu ti vesti da pipistrello?  
Come un vero pipistrello?"  
"Funziona da 20 anni a Ghotam."disse Bruce.  
"Quel posto di merda?"disse Artur.  
"In battaglia ci servirai."disse Bruce.  
"Non ci contare,Batman."disse Artur.  
"Perché no?"disse Bruce.  
"Non mi piace che ficchi il naso nei miei affari,nella mia vita."disse Artur "Quelli di Atlantide mi dicono fai questo,tu mi dici fai quello.  
Lasciatemi in pace."  
"Per questo aiuti la gente in questa landa desolata?"disse Bruce "Perché vuoi andare via?"  
"Li aiuto perché non lo fa nessun altro."disse Aquaman,che si tolse il giaccone e la maglietta restando a busto nudo e rivelando di avere dei tatuaggi simili a scaglie sulle spalle e ai lati dei pettorali,più altre linee che andavano verso il basso.  
"Se vuoi proteggerli devi lavorare con me."disse Bruce.  
"Un uomo forte è più forte da solo."disse Artur che entrò in acqua "Mai sentito dire?"  
"Non è questo il detto."disse Batman "È esattamente l'opposto."  
"Si,ma non vuol dire che mi sbaglio"disse Artur.  
"Sai chi era Superman?"disse Bruce "Intendo il secondo Superman?  
È morto combattendo al mio fianco."  
"Ecco,appunto."disse Artur.  
"Cosa c'è nelle tre scatole?"disse Batman.  
"È una vecchia storia."disse Artur.  
"Che cos'è?"disse Bruce "L'umanità fa sciogliere le calotte polari,distrugge l'ecosistema,quindi se l'è cercata?"  
"A me non dispiace se gli oceani salgono."disse Artur.  
"E se invece dovessero bollire?"disse Bruce.  
"Vestito da pipistrello."disse Artur "Sei fuori di testa,Bruce Wayne."  
Lui si tuffò e scomparve lasciando una scia sull'acqua.  
"Non vuol dire che mi sbaglio."disse Bruce che poco dopo salì su un aereo.  
Bruce Wayne era su un aereo privato e si radeva in bagno.  
Alfred,il suo maggiordomo,arrivò con un bottiglia.  
Aveva i capelli bianchi,corti,con la riga sulla parte destra,gli occhiali,una felpa grigia e pantaloni neri.  
Portava con se una bottiglia.  
"Quindi dice di non aver modo di riconnettersi con questo Aquaman."disse Alfred che mise la bottiglia su un tavolino.  
"Gli avevo messo un trasmettitore sulla giacca."disse Bruce "È andato via senza.  
Magari la giacca non era nemmeno la sua."  
Bruce uscì dal bagno "Quei quadrati negli appunti di Luthor,credo che siano una specie di contenitori di qualche genere."  
"Di cosa?"disse Afred che gli portò un bicchiere.  
"Non lo so."disse Bruce Wayne "Soldi,energia…  
Qualcosa per cui scatenare una guerra."  
"Beh,abbiamo avuto fortuna con una persona sulla sua lista."disse Alfred che cliccò su uno schermo e apparvero dei monitor "Barry Allen,di Central City.  
È completamente fuori dai radar.  
Occupa una casa,si sposta all'improvviso e spesso."  
"Uno che sparisce."disse Bruce.  
"Però va a trovare il padre."disse Alfred "In prigione.  
Per aver ucciso la madre."  
"Oh Dio."disse Bruce.  
"Ha sempre sostenuto l'innocenza del padre,ma aveva 9 anni e nessuno gli ha dato retta."disse Alfred.  
"Abbiamo qualcuno nella prigione?"disse Bruce.  
"Oh,si,troveremo l'indirizzo ."disse Alfred.  
"Che mi dici di Diana?"disse Batman che andò a versarsi un bicchiere.  
"Il numero ce l'ha."disse Alfred in poltrona.  
"Potevi chiamarla tu."disse Bruce.  
"Oh."disse Alfred "Beh,forse dovrei volare a Parigi,con un biglietto scritto a mano dove le chiedo se vuole essere compagna di squadra di Bruce?  
Scriva si o no."  
"Mi interessano solo le sue capacità."disse Bruce.  
"Non ho alcun dubbio."disse Alfred.  
"Continuiamo?"disse Bruce.  
"Beh,il riconoscimento facciale è un po' ambiguo ,in questo caso,ma abbiamo un riscontro parziale ."disse Alfred "Si tratta di Victor Stone.  
Quoziente intellettivo da genio,corso di football e...deceduto."  
"Figurati,favole e storie di fantasmi."disse Bruce.  
"Si sente la mancanza dei tempi in cui la massima preoccupazione erano i pinguini esplosivi a carica."disse Alfred.  
"La vita semplice."disse Bruce che si sedette.  
"Non lo riconosco questo mondo."disse Alfred.  
"Io non devo riconoscerlo."disse Bruce "Devo salvarlo."  
In una prigione c'era un poliziotto dietro un vetro che faceva passare le persone.  
Tra queste c'era Barry Allen.  
Aveva i capelli neri,spettinati,corti,indossava una felpa nera e rossa,con cappuccio.  
Dietro di lui c'era un omone calvo.  
"Sono qui per Hendy Allen."disse Barry mostrando un foglio.  
"Firma."disse la guardia,che gli diede un foglio,ma la penna non scriveva.  
"Andiamo,tu muovi?"disse l'omone alle spalle e Barry si voltò "Che ti prende?  
Hai un problema?"  
Barry mosse le mani ad una velocità tale da essere impercettibile e disegno degli occhiali sul volto dell'uomo,dei baffi e una cicatrice "No,nessun problema."  
"Meglio per te."disse l'uomo e Berry firmò.  
"Sai dove andare."disse la guardia e il ragazzo andò.  
L'omone andò dal poliziotto che lo guardò sorpreso.  
"Quelli sono da vista o vuoi sembrare un intellettuale?"disse la guardia e l'omone rimase perplesso.  
Barry andò a parlare con in padre che si trovava seduto dietro un vetro.  
"Potresti fare qualunque cosa."disse Henry "Stai girando a vuoto.  
Fai 3 lavori senza sbocco e ne cerchi un quarto.  
Dove lo trovi il tempo?"  
"Me lo creo il tempo."disse Berry.  
"E tutto questo per un diploma in giustizia penale,eh?"disse Henry.  
"Ok,non ho nessuna voglia di riparlarne."disse Barry "L'indagine non ha funzionato."  
Il padre anziano mise la mano sul vetro "Dammi la mano,dai."  
Barry mise la mano sul vetro.  
"Adesso stammi a sentire,Barry,perché sto parlando seriamente."disse Henry "Devi abbandonare questo progetto.  
E poi voglio che tu la smetta di venire a trovarmi,perché io sono soltanto un peso per la tua vita."  
"Ti prego non dirmi mai più questa cosa."disse Barry "Per favore."  
"Tu puoi essere quello che vuoi,perché sei brillante."disse Henry "Assolutamente il meglio del meglio.  
Non posso stare qui,a vederti sprecare il tempo a Central City,con qualche vecchio,per un lavoro che non ha alcun futuro."  
"Papà,questo non è vero."disse Berry "Questo non è vero."  
"Tempo scaduto."disse la guardia e il padre dovette alzarsi.  
"Devi pensare a costruirti un futuro,tu vivi nel passato,creati un futuro."disse Henry.  
In un grosso parco al centro di Metropolis,c'era una struttura,con due enormi muri curvi,con dentro una nave aliena.  
In una stanza dalle pareti rosse,con computer,video e scrivanie,più tubi sulle pareti,c'era un uomo di colore in giacca e cravatta che prendeva il cappotto e usciva.  
Uscendo passò in un corridoio dal pavimento grigio,con la pareti composte da lastre di metallo e delle tende bianche.  
Parlò ad un uomo che lavava a terra.  
"È tutto tuo,Edward."disse l'uomo di colore.  
"11.30."disse l'uomo "È presto stasera,Sailas."  
"Si,presto."disse Sailas.  
"Ah,io non ti ho mai detto... che mi dispiace molto per quello che è successo."disse l'uomo che puliva"Victor era un ragazzo d'oro."  
"Grazie."disse Sailas che andò via.  
Tornò a casa e trovò il figlio alla finestra.  
Indossava una felpa chiara e dei pantaloni chiari.  
Era un ragazzo di colore,con la parte sinistra del viso coperta da placche di metallo,l'occhio sinistro emanava luce rossa e sulla fronte c'era un cerchio azzurro.  
"Victor."disse Sailas "Non sei costretto a restare qui.  
Puoi avere una vita,puoi avere più di…  
Se resti qui a rimuginare ..."  
"Sto metabolizzando."disse Cyborg "Posso accedere a tutto,ma non riesco a dargli un senso."  
"Non ancora...ma se lavorassi con me,se avessimo la scatola... "disse Sailas.  
"Si,così faresti a qualcun altro quello che hai fatto a me."disse Victor"Quell'oggetto  
potrebbe essere mistico.  
Non sai con cosa giochi.  
No.  
La scatola resta nascosta. "  
"Se vedessi quello che impariamo dalla nave Kryptoniana,penso che la scatola può integrasi con la sua energia,farla aumentare e..."disse Sailas.  
"Qualcuno lo sa?"disse Cyborg.  
"Cosa?"disse Sailas.  
"Al laboratorio."disse Cyborg "Qualcuno sa che sono vivo?"  
"Io...io...io..."disse Sailas "Non credevo che tu fossi pronto."  
"Per cosa?"disse Cyborg "Perché vedano il mostro?"  
"Tu non sei un mostro."disse Sailas.  
Cyborg si voltò "Strano,hai pensato che parlassi di me."  
"Quello che ho fatto..."disse Sailas "Ho perso tua madre in quell'incidente.  
Non potevo permettermi...non avrei sopportato di perdere mio figlio."  
"Ma lo hai fatto."disse Cyborg appoggiando le mani metalliche sul tavolo "Ho in testa un linguaggio che non ho mai parlato.  
E non è solo digitale.  
È strano.  
Ogni giorno mi sveglio diverso."  
Lui girò intorno al tavolo per mettersi davanti al padre.  
"Modificato."disse Cyborg.  
"Come fai…?"disse Sailas e lui fece uscire dei raggi viola da sotto i piedi.  
"Ieri non sapevo farlo."disse Cyborg "Da quando sono venuti gli eterni,poi i Kryptoniani e infine i chitauri,la gente aspetta la prossima invasione aliena.  
Ora devo chiedermi se sono io."  
L'uomo che faceva le pulizie era dentro un corridoio e puliva il pavimento,poi sentì dei versi e si recò in una stanza con le pareti rosse,spostò una tenda di plastica e trovò una delle creature volanti.  
In pieno oceano,c'era un isola protetta da una barriera mistica dove vivevano le amazzoni.  
Le costruzioni erano identiche a quelle dell'antica Grecia e così anche gli abiti.  
Su una parte vuota dell'isola,vicino ad una scogliera,c'era una struttura circolare di pietra con una sola entrata.  
Delle amazzoni erano a cavallo.  
Avevano lo stesso abbigliamenti di Wonder Woman e la loro regina aveva anche un mantello chiaro,con un elmo,con una cresta che percorreva la parte centrale della testa.  
Aveva la corazza dorata a differenza delle altre.  
Accanto a lei ce ne erano altre con mantelli rossi e a volte con dei cappucci.  
Avevano tutti delle lance e gli scudi.  
All'interno del corridoio di pietra c'erano due amazzoni per lato ad intervalli regolari,con scudi circolari e lance.  
All'interno di una grande sala,circolare di pietra,con più livelli e dei gradini che li collegavano,c'era una pedana di pietra,con un rettangolo di pietra,su una base quadrata,con in cima un cubo che si muoveva leggermente.  
"Qualche cambiamento oggi?"disse la regina.  
"No,mia regina."disse una di loro "La scatola madre si è svegliata,ma non è successo niente."  
"Era dormiente da migliaia di anni."disse la regina "Sin dalla prima era.  
Perché si è risvegliata?"  
La scatola si mosse,poi si aprì un portale simile ad un cilindro fatto di luce azzurra e dal portale apparve un essere alto 4 metri che atterrò,fracassando il pavimento.  
Aveva la pelle bianca,pallida,volto magro,due punte ai lati del mento che puntavano verso l'interno e un elmo nero che copriva la testa e i lati del viso.  
C'erano anche delle linee che andavano dal labbro superiore ai lati del viso.  
L'elmo era nero,pieno di linee irregolari e aveva due protuberanze nere, che andavano verso l'esterno e leggermente verso l'alto.  
Alla fine di queste protuberanze c'erano due corna rosse che andavano verso l'alto e leggermente verso interno e queste corna avevano anche una punta inferiore,corta,curva all'intero e verso il basso.  
Il collo era scoperto mentre il resto aveva una corazza nera.  
La base del collo era coperta da una placca di metallo nero lucida e aderente,le spalle avevano due placche di metallo allungate verso il basso e aderenti,c'era una corazza aderente nera,gli avambracci erano coperti da una corazza aderente nera,con le estremità vicino ai polsi rosse,le mani bianche erano scoperte,le dita erano lunghe e con unghie appuntite.  
Il petto era coperto da due placche nere aderenti,poi vi era una placca orizzontale che copriva la pancia,curva verso l'alto al centro del petto,con una cintura sopra con un teschio al centro,poi c'era un gonnellino nero,fatto di tantissimi strati di metallo e un tessuto di metallo nero davanti.  
Il tessuto arrivava alle ginocchia.  
La corazza nera,piena di linee irregolari,copriva anche avambracci e piedi.  
Nella mano destra aveva un'ascia con il manico nero pieno di linee e simboli,la base del manico aveva una grossa punta e la cima aveva una lama ricurva che emetteva energia rossa che emanava scariche che si attorcigliavano sulla parte superiore del manico.  
"Steppenwolf."disse una di loro.  
"Madre."disse l'essere dopo essersi alzato "Millenni in esilio,alla ricerca."  
Steppenwolf si mise in ginocchio "E oggi mi hai chiamato a casa ,finalmente."  
"Non ti piacerà il ben venuto."disse la regina.  
"Oh,io credo di si invece."disse Steppenwolf sorridendo,poi che alzò l'ascia verso l'alto e colpì il suolo con il manico,fracassando il suolo.  
Dal portale,ancora aperto,uscirono decine di creature alate che avevano una specie di fucile nero,orribile,che sparava raggi rossi.

"AVANTI!"urlò la regina.  
Molte di loro vennero colpite,mentre il portale si chiudeva.  
Steppenwolf usò l'ascia per per colpirne una,passandola nella mani sinistra e poi una seconda passando l'ascia nella mano destra,una terza spiccò un salto e atterrò sulla testa del mostro,ma lui le prese la gamba e la gettò via.  
"RADUNA LE LEGIONI!"urlò la regina.  
"DEVI CHIUDERE LA GABBIA!"urlò l'altra.  
"VAI!"disse la regina e la donna andò insieme ad un'altra.  
Steppenwolf allungò la mano sinistra verso la scatola,mentre molte amazzoni tentavano di tenerlo fermo,ma inutilmente.  
"NESSUNA PIETÀ!"urlò una di loro.  
La regina usò una frusta gialla,che si illuminava di energia ,per afferrare la scatola e portarla a se.  
"Si,corri."disse Steppenwolf sorridendo.  
"CHIUDETE I VARCHI!"disse la regina e le altre colpirono delle colonne di legno con un martello,facendo chiudere delle porte di pietra.  
Le ultime due tennero aperta l'ultima porta per permettere alla regina di uscire.  
Lei diede la scatola ad altre a cavallo.  
"Non vi fermate."disse lei e le altre andarono.  
Steppenwolf fece un taglio ad "X"sulla parete ed uscì,sfondando la roccia,poi spiccò un enorme salto e colpì il suolo con l'ascia,provocando un'onda d'urto che mandò a terra i cavalli.  
Una freccia,di un'altra a cavallo, lo colpì alla schiena e lui la uccise ,con l'ascia,poi parò la freccia di un altra con l'arma e le colpì il cavallo con il gomito sinistro.  
Gli esseri volanti inseguivano l'altro gruppo a cavallo.  
Una delle creature gettò a terra una di loro,mentre un altro afferrò la scatola trascinando in aria anche l'amazzone.  
Un'altra lanciò una lancia contro la creatura e la uccise.  
La rotolò a terra e una di loro si gettò da cavallo rotolando e legando la scatola con una corda,sottraendola a Steppenwolf che era appena arrivato,poi legò la corda ad una freccia,mentre il mostrò uccideva un altra con l'ascia,poi fece un salto in avanti gettandosi a terra e scoccando la freccia,ma fu colpita dall'essere.  
Una delle due amazzoni spiccò un salto da cavallo,afferrando una freccia e saltando sul cavallo accanto.  
Steppenwolf atterrò accanto a loro e colpì il cavallo con la mano sinistra,scagliandole in aria e facendo perdere la scatola.  
Una delle due era la regina che soccorse quella sotto il cavallo.  
Steppenwolf raccolse il teschio con la mano sinistra "Nobile regina,perché combatti?  
Dopo l'unità farai parte della mia legione e conoscerai la rettitudine del potere."  
Lei scoccò una freccia,ma lui la scacciò via con la mano destra,dato che aveva conficcato l'ascia a terra.  
"Tu alla fine mi amerai."disse Steppenwolf che vide in lontananza una gran quantità di amazzoni venire a cavallo verso di lui "Come tutte voi."  
La scatola aprì un portale e lo portò via,così evitò le centinaia di frecce che venivano scagliate contro di lui.  
Le amazzoni circondarono la regina che teneva per mano quella finita sotto il cavallo che morì poco dopo.  
"Accendiamo l'antico fuoco di avvertimento."disse lei alzandosi.  
"Quel fuoco non è masi stato acceso da 5000 anni."disse l'altra che era stata inviata a chiamare le legioni "Gli uomini non capiranno il messaggio."  
"Gli uomini no."disse la regina che aveva anche perduto l'elmo "Ma lei si."  
La notte seguente la regina andò su una scogliera dove c'erano le rovine di una costruzione in mattoni.  
Dietro di lei c'erano 14 amazzoni schierate su due file,ai lati della porta,due guardie del corpo vicine e accanto a lei c'erano due braci antiche accese.  
Lei pronunciò delle parole magiche e poi mise una freccia nelle fiamme e puntò l'arco al cielo.  
La regina indossava il mantello d'oro e il cappuccio "Ascoltami Diana."  
Lanciò la freccia che volò oltre l'oceano e atterrò in un tempio greco abbandonato,creando un tornado di fuoco.  
Diana era dentro un museo e ritoccava una statua di una dea.  
Aveva i capelli legati ed era vestita di bianco.  
"Diana,cosa hai fatto nel weekend?"disse il direttore del museo.  
"Io?"disse Diana "Niente di così interessante."  
"Ah,lo dici tutte le volte."disse il direttore mentre dipingeva un quadro.  
"Che devo dire?"disse lei ridendo "Non sono un tipo eccitante."  
"Da questo tempio si è elevata un'enorme colonna di fuoco,che ha lasciato tutti a bocca aperta."disse alle tv "Il fuoco è visibile a chilometri di distanza."  
"Invasione."disse Diana.  
Al telegiornale c'era un uomo che parlava "In ambito locale,la moglie di un custode ha avuto parole forti per gli alieni che, ha suo dire, le hanno rapito il marito."  
Venne fatto vedere un filmato dove un'anziana urlava delle parolacce contro gli alieni,poi Lois spense la tv.  
Aveva una maglietta azzurra e una gonna nera.  
"Ho trovato una casa vicino a quel ristorantino."disse la donna che aveva ospitato il secondo Superman "Mi va benissimo."  
"Se mi avessi detto qualcosa..."disse Lois che portò due caffè.  
"Oh,no."disse la donna "Sono rimasta indietro con i pagamenti.  
Le conosci le banche.  
Attaccano come giaguari per ogni centesimo."  
Lois si sedette e le diede un caffè.  
"Quella casa era troppo grande per me."disse la donna "Mi ci aggiravo come un fantasma."  
"Magari io avrei potuto provare a parlare con qualcuno."disse Lois.  
"Avevi già abbastanza pensieri,senza aggiungere anche la suocera."disse la donna"Non che io sia mai stata..."  
"Ehi,Lane..."disse un uomo alla porta "Chi era la tua fonte?  
L'attivista dell'università?"  
"Beh...è la mia fonte."disse Lois.  
"Sono stato scelto per la storia del rapimento,ci sono state proteste studentesche,penso che sia un fatto politico."disse lui "Allora chi è il tuo uomo?"  
"Le chiedo se la puoi chiamare."disse Lois  
"Ah,quindi è una lei."disse l'uomo che andò via.  
"Non è una lei."disse Lois e l'altra rise.  
"Dovresti lavorare tu su questa storia."disse la donna.  
"Ah...non sono pronta."disse Lois "Sono molto felice di scrivere pezzi di colore su come allevare un gattino."  
L'altra rise.  
"Per un po'."disse Lois "È stata molto dura tornare qui.  
Si."  
"Beh,io non riesco quasi a leggere i giornali."disse la donna "Ce tanta paura.  
Secondo me è perché lui non c'è più.  
Immagino sia un pensiero da madre.  
I Vendicatori sono scomparsi,il primo Superman è nello spazio e Solargirl...santo cielo che nome...che si chiamava all'inizio?"disse la donna.  
"Ah..."disse Lois.  
"Il primo nome che aveva."disse la donna.  
"Capitan Marvel."disse Lois.  
"Esatto...loro attualmente non ci sono."disse lei "Però non mancano le notizie di cui parlare e John mi ha promesso che avresti preso un altro pulizer."  
"Ah,davvero?"disse Lois.  
"Si,ha detto che sei la donna più a pesca di notizie che abbia conosciuto."disse la donna"A caccia."  
"A caccia,si."disse Lois ridendo.  
"Diceva che annusavi una storia da più lontano di quanto arrivasse il suo udito."disse lei.  
"Beh,certe storie avevano un senso."disse Lois "Non erano solo un puzzle,riguardavano la verità.  
La possibilità di riuscire a vedere il motore del mondo,quando ancora funzionava."  
Cyborg indossava ancora la felpa ed era su una poltrona in camera sua e ascoltava le informazioni della rete.  
Udì la voce di Alfred che lo chiamava per nome.  
Tre le sue dita si formarono delle linee arancioni che proiettarono ologrammi di Batman,di Diana e di Flash,mentre il cerchio sulla fronte diventava rosso.  
Bruce Wayne era in una villa vicino ad un lago,tra i boschi.  
Stava smontando una parte del suo Bat-jet,quando il suo computer mandò dei suoni.  
"Ecco,quello."disse Bruce "Sono quasi sicuro che abbia sconvolto la creatura."  
"Vedo se arrangio qualcosa per il costume."disse Alfred "Non sarà tanto presto."  
"D'accordo."disse Batman "Diamoci un margine."  
Diana entrò nella struttura,con gli stivali con i tacchi,pantaloni neri di pelle e un giaccone di pelle marrone.  
Aveva i capelli legati con una coda di cavallo.  
"Ho pagato milioni di dollari per la sicurezza di questo edificio."disse Wayne.  
"Si,ha un'aria costosa."disse Diana.  
"Ciao."disse Bruce e lei rise.  
"Nuovo giocattolo?"disse Diana.  
"Prototipo trasporto truppe."disse Batman.  
"Conoscevo un uomo che avrebbe adorato pilotarlo."disse Diana.  
"Già."disse lui "Servirà più di un pilota.  
Credo ci sia un attacco in arrivo."  
"Non in arrivo Bruce,è già in atto."disse Diana.  
FLASHBACK  
Steppenwolf era in una vallata dell'antica Grecia,tra le montagne e colpì il suolo con l'ascia ,provocando un esplosione e dal buco partirono delle linee di lava.  
Dietro di lui c'erano delle orribili astronavi.  
La più grande era nera,con 8 punte intorno ad un corpo centrale e dall'apertura sulla parte inferiore della nave usciva un'enorme getto di fiamme.  
I mezzi più piccoli,ma ugualmente grande,aveva 8 protuberanze curve verso il basso,un propulsore sotto al centro,una cabina di comando irregolare,con 2 bozzi ai lati.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Lo chiamarono Steppenwolf,la fine dei mondi."  
Un'astronave atterrò dietro di lui e altre due sui lati,mentre in cielo c'erano altre due navi grandi.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Viveva solo per conquistare."  
Steppenwolf colpì con la sua ascia degli uomini di un esercito,scagliandoli via.  
Le amazzoni erano a cavallo e andavano contro le creature volanti.  
Alcuni degli esseri volanti afferravano i cavalli e le facevano cadere.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Milioni caddero sotto la sua lama,o tornarono in vita come suoi parademoni:creature da incubo che si nutrono della paura."

Uno dei cadaveri si alzò,mentre l'energia ossa percorreva il suo corpo e gli mutava la pelle,facendola diventare griglia,piena di crepe,gli occhi divennero rossi e i denti divennero appuntiti come anche le unghie.  
Un esercito di parademoni,armati di lance e mazze nere,con la punta luminescente attaccò,mentre uno di loro urlava.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"Devo avere incontrato uno."disse Bruce che camminava nel bosco,con Diana,vicino all'acqua del lago "Non è stato piacevole."  
"Qui a Gotham?"disse lei.  
"Sono ovunque."disse Bruce "Cercano le sue scatole."  
"Le scatole madri."disse Diana.  
"Credo che Steppenwolf abbia il vostro,quindi ne restano ancora due."disse Bruce.  
"Sei preparato."disse Diana.  
"Non molto."disse Bruce "Non ho idea di cosa contengano.  
Un'arma?  
Un qualche potere?"  
"Non contengono un potere."disse lei "Quelle sono il potere."  
FLASHBACK  
Si aprì un portellone dell'astronave e una rampa fece scendere tre figure incappucciate,con sopra di loro tre scatole volanti nere,con la superficie il continuo mutamento e emananti energia rossa.  
La pelle delle creature incappucciate era grigio spento,con occhi neri,con pupille biancastre,il volto era magro,con zigomi sporgenti,il naso piatto,il collo era visibile e anche l'inizio del petto.  
Il cappuccio era fatto da placche nere aderenti a più strati,piccolissime,con vari strati,,dietro il cappuccio c'erano delle placche verticali appuntite che ne seguivano i lineamenti,proteggendo la testa,le spalle erano coperte da tantissime placche nere,appuntite che avevano 3 file,coprendo così' anche il petto,tanto che l'ultima fila,la quarta,aveva le placche che sporgevano verso il petto.  
Tali placche andavano verso il centro del petto e poi andavano verso il basso in verticale formando una specie di linea nera di placche incastonate tra loro.  
Il resto del vestito era nero,con delle linee verticali di punte.  
Le braccia erano sottili,pallide,con due dita appuntite piccole sul polso e sei dita secche e appuntite sulle mani.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Trasportate di pianeta in pianeta,le scatole madri di combinano per formare l'unità.  
Un potere apocalittico che non solo distrugge i mondi,ma li trasforma nel primordiale tugurio che è il mondo dove è nato Steppenwolf. "  
Le tre creature,insieme ad altre,si misero dietro Steppenwolf e le tre scatole iniziarono a far uscire dell'energia,simile a fiamme,dalle crepe incandescenti del suolo,poi l'energia entrò dentro le scatole che si unirono in una.  
Steppenwolf spalancò le braccia,lo stesso fecero le creature e le placche sul davanti si illuminarono di energia rossa.  
I mostri incappucciati aprirono la bocca,facendo uscire liquido nero.  
Il terreno iniziò a diventare nero,simile ad una landa bruciata.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA.  
"Saremmo dovuti morire,invece abbiamo formato un'alleanza."  
Le amazzoni erano a cavallo,gli Atlantidei,con le armature e i tridenti,scesero dalle navi e i guerrieri correvano contro i parademoni.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Amazzoni.  
Atlantidei.  
Tutte le tribù degli uomini combatterono fianco a fianco.  
Guerrieri leggendari."  
Una delle amazzoni si mise in piedi sul cavallo e poi saltò giù trafiggendo uno dei mostri.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Alleati giunti da altri mondi."  
Una Lanterna Verde era tra gli uomini.  
Aveva la pelle rosa,il muso allungato con denti allungati una tuta aderente verde,con una luce verde nel petto.  
Aveva anche una luce verde forte,che usciva da un anello sulla mani sinistra e aveva anche dei filamenti di energia verde intorno al corpo.  
La creatura spiccò un salto e materializzò un martello verde,iniziando a colpire i fantasmi.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Persino gli dei si mossero tutte insieme."  
Tre i guerrieri c'era Artemide che correva.  
Aveva i capelli neri,legati in una lunga treccia,un arco,con una freccia illuminata di energia arancione e la stessa energia aveva illuminato l'avambraccio destro,con cui teneva la freccia.  
Indossava delle catenelle di conchiglie,un gonnellino attaccato ad una cintura di metallo e qualche placca occasionale sul corpo.  
Sulle spalle aveva un'ascia.  
Artemide scagliò la freccia.  
La lanterna verde finì a terra e Steppenwolf lo colpì con l'asta dell'ascia,trafiggendolo,mentre l'anello verde volava via.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Pronti a dare la vita per scacciare Steppenwolf."  
Steppenwolf si distrasse e apparve Zeus davanti a lui.  
Aveva i capelli neri,lunghi,barba,baffi,il petto,le spalle e le braccia erano scoperte,aveva delle fasce scure legate su tutto il braccio destro,una tunica azzurra che copriva la vita e si muoveva da sola,placche d'oro sui bicipiti e piedi scalzi.  
Steppenwolf si voltò e Zeus gli scagliò addosso le scariche elettriche dalle mani.  
Mentre il mostro era bloccato,Ares spiccò un salto immenso.  
Ares indossava un elmo nero che copriva il volto e la testa,lasciando scoperti solo gli occhi,la parte centrale del volto e al centro della fronte,l'elmo formava una punta diretta in basso.  
Sull'elmo c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'alto,piccole,due che andavano verso il basso,c'erano due placche nere per spalla,una sull'altra,i bicipiti erano scoperti,gli avambracci coperti da una placca nera,le mani scoperte,il petto e la pancia avevano una corazza nera,poi c'era un gonnellino scuro,le gambe,scoperte,avevano delle fasce nere attorcigliate e intorno al collo era legato un enorme mantello grigio che si muoveva da solo.  
Steppenwolf diede un fendente con l'ascia,ma lo fece troppo in anticipo,chinandosi in avanti e Ares lo colpì alla schiena con la sua di ascia mentre atterrava.  
Artemide scoccò una freccia illuminata e fece esplodere una delle astronavi.  
I parademoni spinsero Steppenwolf dentro la rampa dell'astronave,mentre il suo corpo era pieno di scariche elettriche ed urlava a squarcia gola,poi il mezzo decollò mentre lui cercava di scendere.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Dicono che la vergogna per la sua prima sconfitta lo facesse impazzire.  
Giurò che avrebbe sgretolato la nostra alleanza."  
Zeus lanciò due fulmini dalle mani,separando le scatole e uccidendo le creature incappucciate.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Che le tenebre avrebbero avvolto la Terra.  
E che a quel punto sarebbe tornato."  
I tre dei e i guerrieri si misero intorno alle scatole dopo che le astronavi furono andare via.  
VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA  
"Rimaste qui,le scatole madri erano troppo pericolose per essere tenute insieme.  
Una fu affidato alle amazzoni,una agli atlantidei entrambe sorvegliate e sigillate in fortezze sicure.  
La scatola degli uomini venne sepolta in segreto,in modo che nessuna tribù fosse tentata di usarne il potere contro un'altra."  
Gli uomini antichi seppellirono la scatola.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
"Quale armonia derivata da tanto orrore."disse Diana "Fu davvero l'età degli eroi."  
"Qualcosa mi dice che non riusciremo a riunire il gruppo."disse Bruce che guardò il lago.  
"Gli atlantidei vennero relegati sott'acqua e le amazzoni su un'isola che non possono lasciare."disse Diana.  
"Non conterei molto sulle tribù degli uomini."disse Bruce "Per noi la fine del mondo è sempre rimandabile.  
Quanto ci vorrà per..."  
"Giorni."disse Diana "Al massimo.  
L'ultima volta lo sbaglio di Steppenwolf è stato attaccarci.  
Voleva mettere in ginocchio la Terra,prima di distruggerci.  
Questa volte punterà dritto alle scatole."  
Il telefono di Wayne squillò e lui rispose "So dove trovare una delle nostre reclute.  
Barry Allen."  
"E che sappiamo dell'altro?"disse Diana "Victor Stone."  
"Speravo lo trovassi tu."disse Wayne.  
"Chiediamo a persone che non conosciamo di rischiare la vita."disse Diana.  
"Lo so."disse Wayne "È così che funziona."  
I due proseguirono,mentre Victor li osservava da dietro un albero.  
Barry era in un vicolo dopo una ferrovia,poi aprì il lucchetto ed entrò.  
Accese le luci e illuminò una grossa stanza,piena di monitor e trovò Bruce seduto su una poltrona.  
"Barry Allen."disse Bruce "Bruce Wayne."  
"Lo hai detto come se questo spiegasse perché c'è un perfetto estraneo in casa mia,seduto al buio sulla mia seconda poltrona preferita."disse Allen.  
Bruce mostrò una foto "Palami di questo."  
"Questa è una persona che è identica a me,ma che decisamente non sono io."disse Allen "Un ragazzo molto bello.  
Un tipo che...non lo so...ha rubato il tuo orologio da tasca o delle rotaie?"  
"So che hai delle capacità."disse Bruce "Ma non so quali siano."  
"Le mie abilità speciali includono la viola,web design,vado forte con il linguaggio dei segni."disse lui "Chiunque tu stia cercando non è qui."  
Bruce si voltò e poi scagliò un pipistrello di metallo.  
Allen emise delle scariche elettriche evitandolo e prendendolo a volo "Tu sei Batman?"  
"Quindi sei veloce."disse Bruce.  
"È una iper semplificazione."disse Barry.  
"Metto insieme una squadra,Barry."disse Bruce "Perso che il nemico stia arrivando."  
"Non dire altro."disse Allen."Ci sto."  
"Ci stai?"disse Allen.  
"Si,ho bisogno di amici."disse Berry "La gente è difficile,richiede grande concentrazione,ha tutto un suo ritmo che io non sono stato ancora capace di...capire.  
Insomma,non lo so...la gente è un po' lenta."  
"Mi terrò al passo."disse Bruce.  
"Questo posso tenerlo?"disse Allen mostrando il pipistrello.  
I due uscirono e Allen aveva una scatola di pizza.  
"È come uno strato di realtà dimensionale che può alterare lo spaziotempo."disse Allen "Io la chiamo forza velocità.  
Ti fa bruciare una quantità pazzesca di calorie quindi io sono un buco nero di spuntini.  
Sono uno spuntino nero.  
Quante persone ci sono in questa squadra speciale combattente?"  
"3."disse Bruce "Incluso te."  
Allen entrò dentro la macchina "3?  
Contro cosa?"  
"Te lo dico in aereo."disse Bruce che entrò i macchina.  
"Aereo?"disse Barry "Quali hai detto che sono i tuoi superpoteri?"  
"Sono ricco."disse Bruce.  
La macchina si mise in moto.  
Diana era nel rifugio di Wayne e scriveva al computer.  
Sul video apparve l'immagine del padre di Victor che era in laboratorio,mentre il figlio era su un lettino verticale,legato.  
Improvvisamente tutti i computer cominciarono a funzionare male.  
"Il programma va sempre a scatti con questo filmato."disse Alfred che le portò da bere.  
Le schermate divennero nere e apparve una scritta "Diana Prince.  
Perché Bruce Wayne mi cerca?"  
"Tu sai chi siamo?"disse Diana.  
"So anche chi altri siete."disse Victor mostrando le foto di Diana e Bruce con i costumi.  
"Sei Victor stone?"disse Diana.  
"Lo ero."disse Victor.  
"Ho bisogno di parlarti."disse Diana.  
"Mi stai parlando."dissero Victor.  
"No,faccia a faccia."disse lei "Sono all'antica in questo senso."  
"Perché dovrei fidarmi di te?"disse Cyborg.  
"Se avessi voluto attaccarti lo avrei fatto vicino al lago."disse Diana.  
Sui video apparve una mappa della città,con un punto rosso.  
"Un appuntamento galante."disse Alfred "Era ora che qualcuno si decidesse."  
Diana arrivò con la macchina nella strada in una notte nuvolosa,poi iniziò a camminare sul marciapiede.  
Tutte le luci della strada iniziarono a spegnersi e Victor uscì da un vicolo.  
Indossava ancora gli abiti civili.  
"Faccia a faccia."disse Victor "Ho fatto qualche ricerca.  
Quello che cerchi si mantiene in zone morte.  
Se arriva davanti ad una telecamera e provoca una scarica... te lo faccio sapere."  
Victor stava per voltarsi.  
"Non è abbastanza."disse Diana.  
"Non è abbastanza?"disse Victor.  
"Per te."disse lei "Senti io non ti conosco e non so come tu abbia avuto questi doni."  
"Doni?"disse Victor.  
"Nessun altro sa fare quello che fai tu."disse Diana.  
"No."disse Victor guardandosi le mani"Se questi sono doni... allora perché ne pago io il prezzo?"  
"Abbiamo bisogno di te."disse Diana "E forse tu hai bisogno di noi."  
"Io me la cavo da solo."disse Victor.  
"Mi sono detta la stessa cosa per molto tempo."disse Diana "Ho perso una persona che amavo in passato.  
Mi sono isolata praticamente da chiunque.  
Ma ho dovuto imparare ad aprirmi di nuovo.  
La verità però è che ci sto ancora lavorando e se hai accettato di incontrarmi ci stai lavorando anche tu.  
Fidati Victor."  
"Vedremo."disse Victor che volò via e le luci tornarono.  
Il giorno dopo,in un mare mosso,c'era una barca che affondava.  
"RICHIESTA DI SOCCORSO!"urlò il comandante "È CADUTO QUALCOSA DAL CIELO!  
VI PREGO AIUTATEMI!"  
L'uomo afferro la parte rimasta in alto della barca,poi Aquaman nuotò verso il mezzo ed uscì dall'acqua arrivando sulla cima della barca.  
Poco dopo entrò in una locanda,portando l'uomo in spalla e lo distese sul tavolo.  
"Da bere."disse Artur andando al bancone,mentre un uomo lo serviva "E uno per il capitano Acab."  
"È caduto da cielo."disse l'uomo sul tavolo "Io ho sentito il cannone e sono..."  
"Alla furia dell'oceano."disse Artur bevendo,poi però vide del sangue verde sulle sue mani.  
Prese tutta la bottiglia e si diresse verso l'uscita "È lui che paga."  
Uscì sotto il temporale bevendo e si diresse su un ponticello invaso dalle onde,poi nuotò verso il fondo.  
All'interno di Atlantide c'era una sala di pietra esagonale,con diverse colonne ai lati.  
Al centro,sul fondo,'cera un cerchio,con un pilastro,con una scala a chiocciola,e sulla cima c'era la scatola.  
Intorno c'erano soldati in armatura antica,squamata che avevano le mani che emanavano energia rossa.  
La scatola iniziò ad emanare una voce e delle onde d'urto.  
Fuori dalla struttura c'era Mera.  
Aveva i capelli rossi,lunghi e lisci,sulla fronte aveva una placca di metallo,che copriva anche l'inizio delle tempie.  
Sulla parte centrale aveva una punta diretta verso l'alto,poi ai lati c'erano due punte di metallo,divise in quattro punte più piccole,che erano curve verso l'alto.  
Il collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,mentre il resto del corpo era coperto da una corazza verde molto aderente.  
Alla base del collo c'era una fascia di metallo,con una punta al centro,le spalle erano coperte dalla corazza squamata,come tutto il resto del braccio,fino al dorso delle mani,poco sotto le spalle c'era una placca più chiara,con una punta verso l'alto,il petto aveva una corazza di un verde più chiaro al centro,come anche la pancia,mentre sui lati era più scura,le gambe erano scure all'inizio,poi chiare e poi scure di nuovo.  
Sentendo le onde d'urto si voltò ed illuminò le sue mani di energia azzurra,poi entrò dentro la struttura.  
Sulla scatola apparvero delle fiamme azzurre.  
Uno dei soldati si avvicinò alla colonna,e dal buco circolare sul pavimento emerse Steppenwolf che urlò,emettendo un suono simile ad un ruggito.  
L'essere si scagliò contro l'avversario,afferrandolo alla gola,con la mano sinistra e sbattendolo su una colonna,fracassandola,poi spiccò un altro salto,evitando i raggi di un nemico e gli diede un pugno alla pancia ,dirigendosi subito alla scatola.  
Mera spalancò le braccia e si formò una bolla d'aria che si allargò e mandò via l'acqua dalla stanza,facendo cadere il mostro su uno dei ponti che conducevano alla torre.  
Artur,senza maglietta, arrivò sulle scale di pietra e trovò un soldato morto.  
Mera abbassò le braccia e l'acqua tornò sommergendo Steppenwolf che colpì una delle colonne con la sua ascia e rimase ancorato,poi andò verso Mera,la afferrò alla gola e la sbatté contro una parete,danneggiando il muro,poi la lanciò verso il basso,provocando un cratere.  
Aquaman nuotò verso di lui e Steppenwolf lanciò la sua ascia,come se fosse una lancia,ma l'altro evitò il colpo e l'arma si conficcò sulla colonna.  
Steppenwolf sferrò un pugno,ma Aquaman evitò il colpo,gli afferrò le corna dell'elmo,andandogli alle spalle,lo strattonò all'indietro,poi gli andò davanti e gli diede una ginocchiata al viso,scagliandolo via.  
Il mostro urlò e il nemico gli andò contro sferrando un pugno,ma l'altro gli afferrò l'avambraccio con la mano sinistra,gli mise la mano destra alla gola e lo scagliò via conficcandolo nella colonna,poi gli andò addosso,dandogli una testata e distruggendo completamente la struttura,così recuperò l'ascia e prese la scatola,aprì un portale e se ne andò.  
Mera nuotò verso Aquaman e formò una grossa bolla d'aria intorno a lui.  
"Hai preso un colpo tremendo."disse Artur vedendo il livido sulla parte sinistra della fronte della donna "Stai bene?"  
"Finalmente."disse Mera "Il primogenito dell'amata regina Atlanna."  
Lui si voltò e fece alcuni passi verso il muro d'acqua.  
"Aspetta."disse Mera "Ti prego."  
Lui mise un braccio fuori dal muro d'acqua e si voltò.  
"La conoscevo."disse Mera.  
"Allora sei l'unica qui."disse lui.  
"Quando i miei genitori andarono in guerra,mi prese con se."disse Mera.  
"Una santa."disse Aquaman.  
"Osi parlare della regina in questo modo?"disse Mera.  
"Lei mi ha lasciato sulla soglia di casa di mio padre e non mi ha più cercato."disse Aquaman.  
'L'ha fatto soltanto per salvarti la vita."disse Mera "Non puoi immaginare quanto ha sofferto.  
Quanto le è costato.  
Ma non sei più un bambino indifeso.  
Toccava a lei la responsabilità di inseguire quel mostro in superficie e fermarlo.  
Adesso è compito tuo."  
"Però avrò bisogno di una cosa."disse Aquaman.  
A Cernobyl c'era una famiglia dentro una casa ad un solo piano ai confini della città.  
Era composta da un padre e un figlio,al tavolino,una figlia che disegnava sul letto e una madre che faceva il bucato.  
Il ragazzo giocava con la radio che fece dei suoni.  
"Lascia stare,non funzionerà mai."disse la madre.  
In quel momento emanò delle scintille ed esplose.  
Il ragazzo si alzò dal tavolo.  
Si udirono dei rumori e si videro delle ombre alla finestra.  
Affacciandosi videro centinaia di parademoni che volavano e che uscivano dal camino della centrale atomica.  
Uno dei parademoni si affacciò alla finestra e la bambina urlò chiudendo la tenda.  
La famiglia si mise sotto un tavolo.  
Nel camino della centrale c'erano una serie di ponti collegati al centro nella parte più bassa.  
Nella parte centrale c'era una roccia rettangolare e Steppenwolf camminava verso di essa con la scatola in mano.  
Intorno c'erano parademoni ovunque.  
"Capisco,madre."disse Steppenwolf "Capisco perché hai aspettato a convocarmi.  
La morte del kryptoniano,la scomparsa dell'altro e della sua compagna e le guerre interne tra i difensori di questo pianeta hanno fatto precipitare questo timido mondo in un grande terrore.  
Amazzoni,atlantidei…tutti si oppongono e cadono da soli."  
Steppenwolf mise la scatola a contatto con il pezzo di roccia e una parte si fuse con esso "Lo so,madre.  
Hai atteso troppo a lungo l'unità.  
Lo so.  
Ma ti nutrirai."  
La zona centrale e i ponti iniziarono a ricoprirsi di roccia incandescente che si ramificava e plasmava ovunque,formando anche cristalli viola e tentacoli semi solidi attaccati alle pareti sotto i ponti.  
"E il mio esilio giungerà alla fine."disse Steppenwolf"Io prenderò il mio posto tra i nuovi dei."  
Thanos prese per il collo uno dei parademoni usando la mano destra "Trovate l'ultima scatola."  
I parademoni iniziarono a volare.  
"Il suo potere purificherà questo mondo."disse Steppenwolf "Per l'equilibrio.  
Per Darkseid."  
Il padre di Victor tornò a casa di notte e trovò la casa sotto sopra "Ah,Victor."  
Uno dei parademoni ruggì dietro di lui che si allontanò,mentre la creatura avanzò verso di lui.  
Al commissariato di polizia un delinquente veniva portato dentro.  
Il commissario Gordon parlava con un collega.  
"8 rapimenti."disse il collega "6 a Metropolis,2 qui.  
Le vittime sono tutte degli esperti nel campo delle scienze."  
Il collega di colore diede a Gordon una cartellina.  
Gordon indossava una giacca nera,cravatta nera,pantaloni neri,camicia bianca e scarpe nere.  
Aveva i capelli per buona parte bianchi,gli occhiali e i baffi.  
Gordon aprì la cartella e lesse "Persone aggredite da un vampiro volante.  
Il sospettato era un gigantesco pipistrello con zanne enormi."  
"Uno dei testimoni era un bambino."disse quello di colore che girò delle pagine "È sotto shock,non parla,ma ha disegnato questo.  
Sembra..."  
"Lo so che cosa sembra."disse Gordon "Ma dai.  
Combatte i criminali qui per 20 anni e poi va a Metropolis e rapisce 8 persone?  
Ci parlerò stasera."  
"Il mondo è impazzito,Jim."disse il collega di Gordon "Magari lo è anche lui."  
Bruce Wayne era fuori dall'aereo su una pedana che si stava abbassando verso terra.  
Sulla pedana vi era anche Barry e una macchina di lusso.  
Ad attenderli vi era Diana che aveva gli abiti civili.  
"Trovato il cyborg?"disse Wayne.  
"Abbiamo parlato."disse Diana "Dagli tempo.  
Barry."  
I due si abbracciarono.  
"Tu devi essere Barry."disse Diana che gli strinse la mano "Diana.  
"Molto piacere."disse Barry.  
"Quindi siamo tutti qui."disse lei.  
"Si,siamo tutti qui."disse Bruce.  
Videro il simbolo di Batman i cielo,ossia una luce di un faro che proiettava un pipistrello nero.  
"Oh!..."disse Barry tappandosi la bocca "Stupendo!  
Quello è il bat-segnale.  
È il tuo segnale.  
Vuol dire che dobbiamo andare ora?"  
"Si,vuole...vuole dire questo."disse Wayne.  
"Troppo fico."disse Flash.  
Cyborg era a casa e aveva un mano gli occhiali del padre,poi si avvicinò alla finestra e vide il segnale in cielo.  
Gordon era sul tettò,accanto al faro,mentre in cielo c'erano diversi lampi.  
Indossava un cappotto nero e un cappello.  
Batman apparve sopra una statua di un palazzo più elevato,poi saltò giù sullo stesso tetto dove era Gordon e Wonder Woman arrivò camminando,con la corazza da amazzone e lo scudo sulla schiena,poi arrivò Flash correndo e lasciando scariche elettriche dietro di se.  
Flash aveva una maschera rossa che copriva il volto,lasciando scoperti gli occhi,il naso e la parte centrale del viso,anche se due linee del costume passavano sotto gli occhi e la parte che copriva la testa era corazzata e un po' allungata.  
Al posto delle orecchie aveva una placca d'oro che aveva una punta diretta all'indietro e una verso il basso.  
Indossava una tuta aderente nera coperta da placche rosse che coprivano la gola,i pettorali,le spalle,i bicipiti,l'avambraccio,le mani,i lati della pancia e i fianchi e le gambe.  
La tuta nera era visibile nello spazio tra ogni placca rossa,al centro della pancia,tra la palla e i pettorali,sul gomito,sul polso e sulle dita,che erano scoperte sulla parte superiore,prima e dopo il ginocchio.  
Al centro del petto c'era una saetta d'oro,altre due saette vicino al gomito e due sotto i ginocchio,sui lati,più una cintura d'oro a zig-zag.  
"In quanti siete allora?"disse Gordon.  
"Non abbastanza."disse Bruce.  
I quattro si misero sotto un telo per ripararsi dalla pioggia e dal temporale.  
"8 persone portati via dagli Starlabs o da li vicino."disse Gordon,mentre Batman guardava il disegno del Chitauri "Il presunto rapitore."  
"Parademoni."disse Diana.  
"Ok."disse Flash preoccupato.  
"Avranno sentito l'aroma della scatola madre."disse Diana "Hanno rapito quella gente per scoprire cosa sanno."  
"Quindi quegli 8 saranno vivi?"disse Batman.  
"9."disse Cyborg che arrivò senza i vestiti civili.  
Aveva il corpo fatto da placche di metallo,con una spaccatura verticale al centro del petto da cui usciva luce rossa.  
"Anche il capo degli Starlabs è stato preso."disse Cyborg avvicinandosi.  
"Ce l'hai fatta."disse Diana sorridendo"Allora dev'esserci un nido qui vicino."  
"Ho un grafico degli avvistamenti a Metropolis e a Gotham."disse Gordon dandogli dei fogli "Non vedo uno schema.  
Le linee sulla mappa non convergono."  
"Sulla terra."disse Cyborg "Queste portano a Brecton Island fra le due città."  
"Al porto di Gotham."disse Batman "Questi sono condotti di ventilazione del tunnel verso Metropolis abbandonato nel 29."  
Gordon si voltò verso il porto,poi si girò di nuovo e vide Flash "Pensate davvero che..."  
"Oh,wow..."disse Flash "Allora svaniscono davvero.  
Che maleducati."  
Flash fuggi lasciando una scia di lampi dietro di se.  
Batman arrivò in un tunnel con un pesante mezzo corazzato e scese.  
"Sono state avvertite grosse vibrazioni nelle vicinanze."disse Alfred.  
"Siamo vicini."disse Batman.  
Diana,Cyborg e Flash scesero dal mezzo.  
"Dove siamo,Alfred?"disse Batman.  
"Brexton Island."disse Alfred che era seduto al rifugio davanti uno schermo"Esattamente sotto la torre di ventilazione del tunnel.  
Tutti guardarono in alto e videro un enorme tunnel verticale.  
"Alla sua sinistra dovrebbe vedere una scala."disse Alfred "Le darà accesso alla sala macchine."  
Il gruppo salì e arrivò sulla parte superiore del tunnel,dove c'era un ponte di ferro spezzato in due.  
"Definisci accesso."disse Flash.  
"Uno alla volta."disse Batman "Potrebbe non..."  
Flash si mosse a super velocità e fu in un istante dall'altra parte del ponte.  
"...reggere."disse Batman.  
Diana spicco un salto e arrivò dall'altra parte,Batman lanciò un arpione dalla pistola e utilizzò la corda per muoversi e poi Cyborg volò.  
I prigionieri erano in una sala,a terra,con i parademoni che puntavano le armi e Steppenwolf teneva per il collo una di loro usando la mano sinistra.  
"Devi dirmi la verità."disse Steppenwolf.  
"Ti prego lasciami andare!"disse la donna "Ho una famiglia!"  
"Risposta errata."disse Steppenwolf che le spezzò il collo "Mortali,il fetore della vostra paura,fa venire fame ai miei soldati."  
Afferrò con la mano sinistra un altro e lo sollevò"Do loro...da mangiare."  
Il gruppo lo osservò da un'apertura ad un piano superiore.  
"Siete stati vicini alla scatola madre,avere addosso il suo aroma."disse Steppenwolf mentre un parademone dava una scossa elettrica all'uomo.  
"Per favore,abbiamo delle famiglie."disse l'uomo.  
"Perché tutti continuano a ripetermelo?"disse Steppenwolf.  
Flash fece dei passi indietro mettendosi contro il muro "Ecco…  
Ok,si il fatto è questo...vedi io ho il terrore di insetti,armi e persone fastidiosamente alte,omicidi,non posso stare qui.  
E molto forte vedervi tutti di nuovo pronti alla battaglia e così carichi,ma...sinceramente io non sono più abituato.  
Io do solo un colpetto e scappo via."  
"Salvane una."disse Batman.  
"Una?"disse Flash.  
"Salva una persona."disse Batman.  
"Quale salvo?"disse Flash.  
"Non parlare,non combattere,entra e prendine uno."disse Batman.  
"E poi?"disse Flash.  
"Lo saprai."disse Batman.  
"Ok."disse Flash.  
Steppenwolf lanciò l'uomo contro un parete "Sei inutile."  
Afferrò con la mano destra il padre di Victor e lo sollevò "Tu allora.  
Dov'è la mia scatola madre?"  
"Morirò piuttosto che dirtelo."disse l'uomo.  
"Finalmente uno che non frigna almeno."disse Steppenwolf.  
Cyborg trasformò il suo braccio sinistro in un cannone.  
"Ma urlerai eccome."disse Steppenwolf.  
Cyborg gli sparò un colpo al petto e poi volò verso il padre afferrandolo.  
"Papà."disse Cyborg.  
"Victor."disse lui.  
Uno dei parademoni puntò l'arma,ma Steppenwolf gli abbassò il fucile con la mano destra.  
"Ah..."disse Steppenwolf sorridendo "Tu sei nato da lei.  
Una creatura del Caos."  
"Io non la vedo così."disse Cyborg.  
"Dagli tempo."disse Steppenwolf.  
Cyborg trasformò il suo braccio destro in un cannone e sparò una sfera di luce azzurra colpendolo,poi Diana andò contro uno dei parademoni,spingendolo verso la parete e trafiggendolo.  
Steppenwolf afferrò l'ascia,conficcata a terra,con la mano destra,poi Diana gli saltò addosso e i due sfondarono una parete,mentre i parademoni spararono qualche colpo mancando il bersaglio.  
I due sfondarono la parete del tunnel verticale e Steppenwolf fu scagliato sulla parete opposta,mentre Diana lanciò la sua frusta verso il ponte e lo utilizzò per arrivare su di esso.  
"Amazzone!"disse Steppenwolf con rabbia spiccando un salto e colpendo lo scudo con l'ascia,poi atterrò alle sue spalle,mentre i parademoni sparavano.  
Batman saltò da un ponte di metallo e atterrò su uno di parademoni uccidendolo,poi corse verso un altro che si stava voltando e gli colpì il braccio con la pistola,con l'avambraccio sinistro,poi gli afferrò l'arma,puntandola verso l'esterno e gli diede un colpo con l'avambraccio destro,facendogli perdere il fucile,il parademone provò a colpirlo,ma lui gli diede un pugno al petto.  
Flash si stava preparando a correre "Ok.  
Salvane uno."  
Flash prese il padre di Cyborg e lo portò in un altra zona,poi tornò indietro a prendere gli altri.  
Steppenwolf era davanti a Diana,mentre i parademoni le volavano intorno.  
"Questa è solo mia."disse Steppenwolf e i parademoni si allontanarono.  
"Tu ti stai sopravvalutando."disse Diana.  
"Ragazza,la mia scure gronda ancora del sangue delle tue sorelle."disse Steppenwolf.  
I due andarono l'uno contro l'altra,poi Steppenwolf colpì lo scudo di Diana,indietreggiò,mentre lei avanzava,girò su se stesso e sferrò un altro colpo,ma lei si riparò con lo scudo,poi sferrò un fendente,ma il dio indietreggiò,poi girò su se stessa e cercò di sferrare un altro colpo,ma l'avversario fece un salto indietro.  
Batman era a terra ed evitò un pugno del parademone,poi l'essere lo afferrò mentre si alzava e lo lanciò su una grossa ruota di metallo,poi lo raggiunse e lo scagliò contro la ringhiera del ponte superiore,che si piegò spezzandosi.  
"Alfred,l'incursore notturno."disse Batman.  
"Non credevo me lo chiedesse."disse Alfred "Incursore in arrivo.  
Modalità remoto."  
Il mezzo simile ad un ragno meccanico,con cui Batman era venuto,si mosse da solo ed iniziò ad arrampicarsi.  
Il parademone raggiunse Batman e gli diede un pugno,mentre Flash portò l'ultimo dei prigionieri al sicuro.  
"Ok,stai bene?"disse Flash.  
L'uomo annuì e Flash andò via.  
"Laggiù dovrebbero esserci delle scale."disse Cyborg e gli altri andarono "Andate."  
"Lui cerca il reperto,la sua scatola madre!"disse il padre "Devi impedirgli di prenderla."  
"Aiutali a mettersi in salvo."disse Cyborg che sparò ad uno dei parademoni,mandandolo contro una porta che fu sfondata.  
Il parademone sollevò Batman e lo scagliò a terra,lui prese la pistola,evitò l'essere che cercò di saltargli addosso,si rialzò e gli diede un calcio alla pancia mandandolo verso la porta,ma l'essere afferrò i lati dell'entrata.  
Batman gli corse incontro,lanciò l'arpione in alto che lo sollevò e colpì l'avversario con entrambi i piedi,facendolo cadere dal tunnel,mentre la macchina ragno si arrampicava sulla parete.  
Batman evitò diversi proiettili,si gettò dal ponte e raggiunse l'oggetto entrandovi.  
Steppenwolf colpì lo scudo di Diana con l'ascia e la mandò a terra,poi afferrò lo scudo con il guanto e la scagliò in alto,mandandola contro una parete,poi spiccò un salto e tentò di trafiggerla,ma lei si lasciò cadere,evitandolo,poi afferrò il bordo,sotto i piedi di Steppenwolf e tentò di colpirgli le gambe con la spada,ma lui diede una pedata al bordo,rompendolo e la fece cadere,poi un parademoni le diede una testata,mandandola contro la parete che fu danneggiata,poi Diana cadde sul ponte.  
"UCCIDETELA!"disse Steppenwolf irato.  
Uno dei parademoni volanti stava puntando la pistola,ma le mitragliatrici del mezzo di Batman perforarono il ponte e lo colpirono e poi ne presero un altro.  
"Scusate ragazzi."disse Batman sparando "Non ho portato la spada."  
Le mitragliatrici ne uccisero diversi,poi si concentrarono su Steppenwolf,che estrasse l'ascia dal muro e si scagliò di sotto colpendo il mezzo e provocando la rottura del ponte su cui era appoggiato.  
Diana vide che la sua spada stava scivolando,mentre Steppenwolf diede un destro al mezzo di Batman.  
"Oh Dio."disse Batman "È alto."  
Il mezzo cadde di sotto,come la spada di Diana,così Wonder Woman si lanciò di sotto cercando di afferrarla inseguita dal parademone.  
Flash arrivò sul posto e corse sulle pareti verso Diana,dando un piccolo colpo alla spada,mandandola nella sua mano,poi inciampò e finì sul fondo del buco.  
"Cazzo!"disse Flash che si ritrovò su degli scalini.  
Diana si voltò mentre cadeva,tagliò in due il parademoni e atterrò in piedi.  
Flash vide il mezzo di Batman che cadeva di sotto e afferrò Wonder Woman portandola via,e i due caddero uno sull'altro.  
Flash si rialzò imbarazzato e Diana sorrise  
Steppenwolf atterrò sul posto "E così il sangue degli antichi dei scorre in te."  
Wonder Woman incrociò gli avambracci,lentamente,mentre i parademoni si avvicinarono,sparando alla gamba di Flash.  
"Gli antichi dei sono morti."disse Steppewolf e Diana incrociò velocemente gli avambracci provocando un'onda d'urto arancione che scagliò via il nemico che aveva cercato di colpirla.  
Il nemico finì in un tunnel molto grande e conficcò l'asta dell'ascia a terra,per fermare la spinta.  
Diana prese la spada,mentre due parademoni afferrarono Flash,portandolo via.  
Wonder Woman corse verso di loro,spicco un salto e ne tagliò in due uno,poi spiccò un altro salto e trafisse il secondo.  
Un terzo parademone le arrivò alle spalle,ma Batman lanciò un arpione dal mezzi e trafisse l'essere.  
"Attenti,sotto."disse Cyborg che volò verso di loro,trapassò il tetto del mezzo,poi fece uscire dei fili dal suo cannone e li fece entrare dentro un monitor all'interno della macchina.  
"Grazie Alfred,ora ci penso io."disse Cyborg.  
"Ehm...ci conosciamo?"disse Alfred.  
Il mezzo si alzò e dai suoi lati uscirono due lancia missili che aprirono il fuoco.  
Steppenwolf colpì il primo con la spada,poi afferrò il secondo con la mano destra,lo guardo e poi si voltò verso di loro "Esseri primitivi."  
Steppenwolf puntò il missile contro una parete e lo lasciò,provocando un'esplosione.  
"Sotto cosa siamo ora?"disse Flash.  
"Il porto di Gotham."disse Batman e l'acqua iniziò ad inondare la galleria.  
"Muovetevi tutti."disse Cyborg.  
"Portalo fuori."disse Wonder Woman.  
"Diana non c'è tempo."disse Batman che aiutava Flash a camminare.  
"E poi ho paura anche di annegare."disse Flash.  
"Tu sei un diversivo."disse Steppenwolf "La madre mi chiama."  
Steppenwolf aprì un portale e svanì.  
"DIANA,ANDIAMO!"disse Flash e Wonder Woman corse verso il mezzo.  
Nell'acqua che stava entrando c'era Aquaman con la corazza.  
Indossava un armatura di squame che lo copriva dalla base del collo in giù.  
La parte sui pettorali era verde come anche al centro della pancia,poi sui lati dei pettorali c'era una parte d'oro con due linee,una sotto i pettorali,le altre due più in basso che arrivate alla cintura d'oro all'altezza della vita,poi curvavano in alto verso i fianchi e la schiena,le spalle erano coperte da una corazza d'oro formata da tre placche circolari,poi bicipiti e la parte iniziale sotto il gomito era verde squamata,poi c'era un bracciale con la parte esterna delle braccia fatta di scaglie in parte dorate e in parte verdi.  
I dorsi delle mani erano coperti da una stoffa dorata che passava tra pollice ed indice.  
Al centro della cintura d'oro aveva una punta dorata,poi le gambe erano verdi,le ginocchia d'oro e gli stivali erano come i bracciali,in parte verdi,in parte d'oro.  
Nella mano destra aveva il tridente.  
Aquaman saltò fuori dall'acqua,rotolò a terra,si alzò e conficcò il tridente sul suolo,provocando una forte onda d'urto che bloccò l'acqua e una luce celeste,tuttavia iniziò ad essere trascinato via e l'acqua continuò ad avanzare sommergendolo e sollevando la macchina di Batman che iniziò a aggrapparsi alla parete,costringendo tutti ad aggrapparsi al tettuccio del mezzo.  
"La scatola."disse Cyborg che uscì dal mezzo e volò via.  
"Se l'è squagliata?"disse Flash.  
Poco dopo Gordon era sulla scogliera,insieme a Batman e gli altri "Milioni di danni strutturali.  
Non hai perso il tocco."  
Diversi elicotteri si avvicinarono alla zona.  
"Ma è bello vederti fare gioco di squadra."disse Gordon.  
Aquaman si avvicinò "Vestito da pipistrello.  
Mi piace."  
"Magari solo per un po'."disse Batman che andò Aquanan "Cos'è che ti ha fatto cambiare idea?"  
"Steppenwolf."disse Aquaman "Ha preso la scatola madre da Atlantide."  
"Ora gli manca solo la scatola perduta degli uomini."disse Diana.  
"Se non ce l'ha già."disse Batman.  
Cyborg atterrò sul posto con la scatola "Non ce l'ha."  
I parademoni erano sul tetto e intorno alla casa della famiglia che viveva presso la centrale nucleare nella città abbandonata.  
La famiglia aveva barricato porte e finestre con tutti i mobili.  
La bambina andò a prendere il ddt.

Cyborg,Aquanan,Batman,Flash e Wonder Woman erano in abiti civili e stavano scendendo tramite un ascensore verso il rifugio di Batman.  
Una porta scorrevole si aprì davanti a loro.  
"Wow!"disse Flash che uscì "È come una caverna."  
Barry si mosse a super-velocità e arrivò sulla rampa che conduceva alla macchina blindata "Come una Bat Caverna."  
Barry si mosse a super velocità ed arrivò nella macchina.  
"Barry!"disse Bruce e Barry uscì dall'auto a super-velocità,lasciando dietro si se dei fulmini e poi iniziò a muoversi ovunque.  
"Mio padre lo chiamava l'artefatto paranormale."disse Cyborg "Fu trovato dagli inglesi durante la grande guerra.  
Lo studiarono,ma non riuscirono a datarlo per quanto è antico.  
Rimase in deposito fino alla notte in cui morì il secondo Superman,poi si accese come un albero di natale.  
Lo portarono agli Star Labs dove mio padre lo definì una matrice di energia ectoplasmatica perpetua."  
Cyborg mise la valigia sul tavolo.  
"Oh,sembra una figata,io credevo che fosse una bomba atomica."disse Barry che era su una pedana.  
"Una scatola madre distrugge mentre crea."disse Cyborg "È un ciclo vitale,ma un milione di volte più veloce.  
Mio padre era convinto che fosse la chiave di un'energia illimitata,nuove formule,accesso a dimensioni spirituali,capacità di analizzare l'anima,rigenerazione cellulare,incantesimi forse,ma è troppo instabile per controllarla."  
"L'ha usata su di te?"disse Bruce.  
"Ho avuto un'incidente."disse Victor "Dovevo morire.  
Mio padre ha pensato di usare la scatola per ricostruire delle parti di me con alcune migliorie cibernetiche.  
Ma ha costruito una macchina vivente che può essere più forte di chi la ospita."  
"Troppo."disse Bruce "Troppa vita."  
Aquaman si avvicinò "Che strani pensieri hai?"  
"Muscoli,coordinazione,energia ectoplasmatica,integrità cellulare di base..."disse Bruce "Un essere umano può assorbirne solo una parte.  
La scatola madre era progettata per riplasmare un pianeta."  
"Quindi?"disse Aquaman.  
"Quindi... se uno fosse più forte di un pianeta?"disse Bruce "Le sue cellule sono dormienti,ma non possono decomporsi.  
In un campo conduttore,una propulsione della scatola madre..."  
"Potrebbe riportarlo in vita."disse Flash.  
"La nave kryptoniana ha una camera amniotica che sarebbe perfetta per..."disse Bruce.  
"No."disse Diana.  
"Diana..."disse Bruce.  
"Bruce,no."disse Diana "Non sai con che tipo di potere hai a che fare."  
"Anche se c'è una vaga possibilità..."disse Bruce.  
"Di che cosa?"disse Diana "Di resuscitare una mostro come ha fatto Luthor?"  
"Non aveva questa cosa."disse Bruce.  
"Superman è morto."disse Diana "A tutti noi dispiace..."  
"Non sappiamo in che stato sia."disse Bruce "Noi non possiamo riportarlo qua,ma questa roba va oltre i nostri limiti.  
Anche il campo della scienza serve a migliorare le cose,a fare cose mai fatte,a migliorare la vita."  
"O ad estinguerla."disse Diana "Il paranormale è come ogni altro potere,senza raziocinio,senza cuore,ci distrugge."  
Stai mettendo a rischio delle vite.  
La loro e forse quella di molti altri."  
"Non abbiamo tempo per fare un gruppo di controllo,è un rischio si,ma è necessario."disse Bruce.  
"Perché?"disse Diana irata "Per il tuo senso di colpa?  
Bruce,io c'ero.  
Non hai ucciso tu Superman.  
Prima o poi perfino tu devi voltare pagina."  
"Chi te l'ha detto questo?"disse Bruce "Steve Trevor?"  
Lei gli diede una spinta con la mano e lo mando contro delle casse a tre metri di distanza,Flash si mosse a super velocità e Aquaman si alzò.  
"Superman era come un faro per il mondo."disse Bruce "Perché tu no?  
Tu sai ispirare gli atri Diana.  
Non solo salvi le persone,mostri a tutti la loro parte migliore eppure non ho mai sentito parlare di te fino a quando Luthor non ti ha stanato rubando una foto del tuo fidanzato morto.  
Ti sei isolata per un secolo,quindi non parlare di voltare pagina."  
"Lo sai vero che se lei ti uccide noi la copriamo?"disse Barry.  
"Noi non siamo abbastanza."disse Bruce "E al momento non ci sono altri sufficientemente forti.  
Ciascuno ,a modo suo è trattenuto, e credetemi,Steppenwolf non vuole disquisire di etica,è venuto perché vuole annientare il mondo.  
E il modo per fermarlo è usare il suo potere.  
Questo potere.  
Contro di lui,subito."  
"Sono d'accordo."disse Victor a braccia incrociate "Non mi piace l'idea di reintegrarmi con quella cosa,ma ho fatto dei calcoli mentre tu facevi lo stronzo e ci sono alte probabilità di riportarlo in vita."  
"Certo,ma vogliamo riportarla in vita tipo: "Finalmente è tornato!",non in stile zombi,è così?"disse Flash alzandosi.  
"Perdi qualcosa quando muori."disse Aquaman "Persino Superman.  
Forse non la sua mente.  
Forse la sua anima."  
"Preparerò un piano d'emergenza."disse Bruce.  
"Se si sveglia e tu sei la prima cosa che vede...ti servirà."disse Diana che andò via.  
Batman stava mettendo a punto dei pezzi dei bracciali del suo costume.  
Si trovava in un corridoio con pavimento e pareti di legno,dove vi erano molti reperti antichi.  
Alfred arrivò con una bottiglia "Beh,è stato bello finché non è durato."  
"Poteva fermarmi,praticamente l'ho sfidata a farlo."disse Bruce.  
"Non capisco perché la sta provocando."disse Alfred posando il vassoio.  
"Dobbiamo amplificare il segnale,mandalo dalle casse della batmobile."disse Bruce.  
"Ecco,ora cambia argomento."disse Alfred.  
"Ho un piano di emergenza."disse Bruce.  
"Cosa…?"disse Alfred.  
"Diana ha ragione riguardo al rischio,se le cose vanno male schieriamo le armi pesanti."disse Bruce.  
"Ma questo non..."disse Alfred "Quelle sono armi molto pesanti.  
Lei ha una squadra da guidare."  
Bruce andò ad un tavolo a pendersi da bere "E Superman la terrebbe insieme meglio di quanto io possa fare,la sua forza è..."  
"Non ha importanza quanto lei sia forte o quali capacità possa avere."disse Alfred.  
"Lui era più umano di me."disse Bruce "Lui viveva in questo mondo.  
Era innamorato,aveva un lavoro,malgrado i suoi poteri.  
Al mondo serve Superman.  
E alla squadra serve John."  
"E cosa serve a John?"disse Alfred "Magari ora è in pace."  
"Se ne farà una ragione."disse Bruce.  
Flash e Cyborg stavano dissotterrando la bara.  
"Sai io poteri farlo molto più velocemente,solo...è strano che mi sembri irrispettoso?"disse Flash.  
"Si."disse Cyborg.  
"Tu...tu senti di avere la certezza che noi non stiamo facendo una cosa tremendamente sbagliata e macabra?"disse Flash.  
"Non proprio."disse Cyborg.  
"Ok,allora perché abbiamo..."disse Flash.  
"Perché ho visto Steppenwolf da vicino."disse Cyborg "Le storie che ci ha raccontato Diana...io ci credo."  
"Beh,dobbiamo fermarlo."disse Flash.  
"Questo è il piano."disse Victor.  
Barry mise il pugno destro in avanti "Questo è il piano."  
Vedendo che Victor lo fissava e basta abbassò la mano "Ok...non siamo pronti per...non è adeguato..."  
"Sei stato colpito da un fulmine?"disse Cyborg.  
"Si ,questa è la versione ridotta."disse Flash "E tu?"  
"Esplosione."disse Victor "Risvegliato in laboratorio."  
"Allora siamo gli incidenti."disse Flash.  
"Si,esatto."disse Victor.  
Barry affondo la pala nel terreno e sentì la cassa.  
I due si guardarono.  
Batman aveva il suo costume e stava accucciato su una trave di un palazzo in costruzione che dava sul laboratorio della nave kryptoniana.  
"Ci avviciniamo alla nave Kryptoniana."disse Cyborg "Tempo all'arrivo:30 secondi."  
Wonder Woman camminò sulla trave dietro di lui e indossava la sua corazza "Sono qui per lui."  
"Giuro che non avrei mai..."disse Batman.  
"Lascia stare."disse Diana che si voltò e andò via.  
Barry si era vestito da militare e guidava un camion che era all'entrata dei laboratori.  
Cyborg fece lampeggiare la luce sulla fronte e sul computer dei militai apparve l'immagine di Barry.  
Il militare gli ridiede la tessera "Ok."  
"Ok."disse Barry prendendola.  
Dal camion scesero Wonder Woman,Aquaman,con la corazza,portando la bara di John e Cyborg,mentre Batman arrivò calandosi con un arpione della pistola.  
Entrarono nella nave che aprì una porta di metallo in tre parti diverse.  
Il corridoio di metallo era irregolare,con luci ad intervalli regolari e un percorso al centro.  
Arrivarono davanti alla vasca di acqua arancione.  
"È pazzesco."disse Cyborg.  
"È una follia."disse Aquaman.  
"Ah,ma come?"disse Flash "Ora è una follia?"  
"Meglio che voi pazzi sappiate quello che fate."disse Aquaman.  
Sospese a mezz'aria c'erano delle macchine bianche allungate che erano formate da diverse placche ed avevano la parte superiore più grande di quella inferiore.  
Aquaman aprì la cassa e vide John.  
Artur prese il corpo in braccio,scese nell'acqua arancione e mise il corpo nel liquido  
Cyborg prese la scatola dalla valigia,poi una delle macchine volanti aprì la parte superiore che aveva una placca con un buco al centro,Victor infilò all'interno un filo di metallo uscito dalla sua mano e poi parlò "Luthor ha bruciato i circuiti richiamando la sua creatura.  
La carica non basta a risvegliare la scatola."  
"Forse posso provarci io."disse Flash "Facendo toccare i cavi se vado abbastanza distante.  
Sono conduttore di un'enorme corrente elettrica,potrei risvegliare la scatola se questo è ancora quello che vogliamo."  
Diana guardò Batman.  
"Dobbiamo provare."disse Batman.  
Flash si mosse a super velocità,andando nel corridoio,lasciando scariche elettriche intorno a se"Questa dev'essere la fine della corsa,quindi sono in posizione."  
Diana guardò una delle macchine che aveva preso la scatola tramite due tentacoli.  
"La scatola è pronta."disse Cyborg "Devi caricarla nel momento in cui tocca il liquido.  
5."  
"Diana ha ragione."disse Aquaman "È una pessima idea."  
"4."disse Cyborg "3.  
2.  
1."  
La scatola fu lasciata e Flash corse lasciando scariche elettriche,e toccò l'oggetto con un dito,dandogli energia elettrica,poi cadde in un buco nella parete dietro.  
John aprì gli occhi e dall'acqua uscì un enorme raggio rosso che trapassò il soffitto e lui volò fuori,restando senza la parte superiore dei vestiti,mentre la scatola cadde su un macchina danneggiandola.  
Due poliziotti uscirono dalla macchina e videro John atterrare davanti alla statua e lui si guardò intorno camminando a piedi scalzi.  
Si voltò sentendo dei suoni e vide che tutti gli altri erano arrivati dietro di lui,tranne Batman.  
"È tornato."disse Diana sorridendo.  
John li guardò con aria confusa e poi usò la vista a raggi x su di loro.  
"Non sta tanto bene."disse Aquaman.  
"Ci sta scansionando."disse Cyborg.  
"Cosa?"disse Flash.  
"Rilassati Artur,hai l'adrenalina a mille."disse Cyborg.  
"Perché non sta bene."disse Aquaman.  
"Oh,no."disse Flash "Dobbiamo metterci in ginocchio.  
O metterci a pancia insù?"  
John fece qualche passo avanti.  
Cyborg fece alcuni gesti con la testa,poi il suo braccio sinistro si mosse e si trasformò in un cannone.  
"Victor?"disse Flash.  
"Fermati Victor."disse Diana.  
Victor mise il braccio destro sul cannone.  
"Che stai facendo?"disse Aquaman.  
"È il sistema di difesa dell'armatura,non lo controllo!"disse Victor mentre il cannone,che aveva un missile in cima, puntò il braccio verso Superman.  
"Fermati."disse Diana.  
"VICTOR,NO!"disse Flash.  
"Victor!"disse Aquaman.  
"VICTOR TROVA DEI PENSIERI FELICI..."disse Flash.  
John li guardava con uno sguardo assente e chiuse i pugni.  
"DIANA SPEGNILO TU!"disse Aquaman e il missile partì contro Superman ,che semplicemente si scansò a destra e il colpo fece esplodere una delle tavole di pietra che erano dietro i resti della statua.  
Tutti guardarono con aria preoccupata.  
John si voltò verso di loro,facendo un sorriso maligno.  
"KAL IL,NO!"urlò Diana,mentre gli occhi di Superman diventavano rossi e da essi uscì un raggio laser.  
Cyborg mise davanti a se uno scudo formato con il braccio destro che deviò parte del laser sull'auto della polizia,prima che Victor fosse scagliato via.  
"È confuso perché non sa chi è."disse Diana.  
John prese la testa della sua statua e la scagliò contro Diana che prese la spada e colpì la testa,mandandola in frantumi e illuminando la parte iniziale della lama di energia arancione.  
"Artur,dobbiamo fermarlo."disse Diana.  
Aquaman spiccò un salto e John gli sferrò un pugno scagliandolo via e provocando un'onda d'urto,poi parò con la spalla lo scudo di Wonder Woman che gli saltò addosso.  
John diede un sinistro all'arma,provocando un'onda d'urto e scagliandola via.  
"CI PENSO IO!"disse Cyborg che sparò una sfera azzurra dal cannone colpendola al petto.  
John sorrise,Diana prese la sua frusta e glie la lanciò contro,Superman la afferrò con la mano destra e la frusta si attorciglio intorno all'avambraccio e al bicipite illuminandosi di energia arancione.  
Diana tirò verso di se,facendogli fare un passò avanti,poi John tirò verso di se,trascinandola con facilita.  
Wonder Woman mise i piedi contro uno scalino danneggiandolo "John,figlio di Krypton.  
Ricordati chi sei."  
John guardò la frusta intorno al suo braccio.  
"Dimmi chi sei..."disse Diana e John diede una forte strattonata al suo braccio,facendola volare verso di se e afferrandola per la cintura sulla sua parte destra del petto,fermò con il braccio sinistro il tridente di Aquaman,mentre Cyborg le volò contro e la afferrò,ma non riuscì a farlo muovere di un millimetro.  
Flash corse a super velocità,passando sul lato destro di John che mosse la pupilla dell'occhio verso di lui che rimase sbalordito nel vedere che la testa dell'altro si spostava alla stessa velocità a cui lui si muoveva.  
Con un semplice movimento,Superman si sbarazzo di tutti gli altri e cercò di sferrare un pugno verso Flash che si gettò a terra e rotolò verso le rocce,mentre John spiccava un salto verso di lui.  
Barry si spostò e lui fece un cratere,poi Flash evitò diversi dei suoi pugni che frantumarono le tavole di pietra dietro di se,poi Flash gli diede una leggera spinta,ma John lo mandò contro una delle pietre intatte.  
"John."disse Batman.  
John lo vide "Io ti conosco."  
Diana atterrò a diversi metri da Superman,frantumando il terreno,mentre l'altro si avvicinava "Ti prego non costringermi a farlo."  
John avanzò verso di lei e Diana provò ad incrociare le braccia,ma l'altro si mosse a super velocità e bloccò i due bracciali prima che si scontrassero,poi le spalancò le braccia e le diede una testata provocando un'onda d'urto.  
Wonder Woman rispose con una testata,poi lui sorrise,si sollevò a mezz'aria e le diede una seconda testata,che la mando a terra,provocando un cratere.  
Superman volò verso Batman e gli diede un colpo con l'avambraccio destro che lo fece volare contro una macchina che fu danneggiata.  
"Alfred,le armi…."disse Bruce,ma John gli afferrò la mascella con la mano destra sollevando entrambi a mezz'aria.  
"Non vuoi lasciarmi vivere."disse John "Non vuoi lasciami morire."  
"Il mondo ha bisogno di te."disse Batman.  
"Ma ha bisogno di te?"disse Superman.  
John si avvicinò al suo viso sorridendo "Dimmi...tu sanguini?"  
"John."disse Lois che era appena arrivata da una macchina dentro cui c'era Alfred "John,ti prego."  
John lasciò cadere Batman e atterrò,mentre l'altra si avvicinava.  
Lois lo abbracciò "Ti prego.  
Ti prego.  
Ora vai.  
Si.  
Andiamo."  
I due volarono in aria.  
Batman era a terra e si toccava la gamba sinistra "Oh si,qualcosa sanguina decisamente."  
Diana restò a guardare la colonna di fumo al centro della città e Cyborg arrivò.  
Un portale si aprì,Steppenwolf prese la scatola e andò via.  
"La scatola madre."disse Diana "Ha preso l'ultima."  
John atterrò davanti alla casa delle persone che lo avevano aiutato e mise a terra Lois.  
"Mi hai portata qui."disse lei"Ti sei ricordato."  
"È la casa delle persone a cui ho salvato la vita.."disse Superman che si avvicinò alla porta "La casa di chi mi ha aiutato."  
Aquaman era nella caverna di Batman,e tirò un computer contro una parete.  
Batman era dietro di lui,senza la maschera,ma con il costume.  
"Non fare così."disse Bruce,mentre Diana limava la spada con un sasso.  
"Ci hanno appena fatto il culo."disse Artur irato "E Steppenwolf ha la terza scatola!"  
"Allora troviamole."disse Diana "Se le scatole sono l'una vicina all'altra ci sarà una qualche fonte di energia."  
"Steppenwolf le terrà dove non c'è segnale,ne internet,ne copertura satellitare."disse Cyborg.  
"Il cerchio si restringe."disse Batman.  
"Non abbastanza."disse Victor che guardava da un vetro,con la braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.  
"Allora non sai come trovarle o magari non vuoi."disse Artur.  
Cyborg estrasse un cannone dalla mano destra che emanava energia azzurra e si voltò.  
"È stato perfetto per far incazzare Superman ."disse Aquaman.  
"Guarda che io non lo faccio apposta."disse Cyborg.  
"Certo."disse Artur "Perché non controlli la macchina."  
"Ah,scusate,questo è un brutto momento per parlare della mia glicemia?"disse Flash che era senza la maschera,ma con il costume e seduto ad un tavolo.  
Aquaman se ne andò.  
"È che ho molta fame."disse Flash.  
Diana di avvicinò a Cyborg e gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Victor.  
Tu puoi trovare quelle scatole,ne sono convinta.  
Lo so che ti spaventa,ma se ti travolge...te lo prometto,ti tireremo fuori noi."  
"Tieni il sirenetto lontano da me mentre lavoro."disse Victor e Diana sorrise.  
"Barry,va a cercare Alfred nei suoi alloggi,poi torna qui e controlla online."disse Bruce camminando.  
Bruce parlò con Aquaman "Ascolta,volevo sapere se potevi mettere in giro...ecco...un'antenna...tipo acquatica...insomma tu parli con i pesci?"  
"È l'acqua a parlare."disse Aquman.  
"Ovvio."disse Bruce.  
"Se la corrente arriva in modo strano può indicare la via."disse Aquaman.  
"Ok."disse Bruce che andò via tenendosi la spalla sinistra e Diana se ne accorse.  
Batman andò nel corridoio di legno,si tolse il mantello,provò a togliere la parte superiore del costume,ma non ci riuscì a causa di un grosso livido e si sedette.  
Diana si mise un mantello rosso e lo raggiunse "Aspetta,ci penso io."  
"È solo un po' fuori posto."disse Bruce e Diana gli mise la mano destra sulla spalla e gli prese il braccio sinistro con la mano sinistra.  
"John condivideva la tua idea sull'essere svegliata."disse Bruce.  
"Poteva ucciderti."disse Diana.  
"Ero disposto a fare lo scambio."disse Bruce.  
"E portare qui Lois Lane?"disse Diana.  
"Ricordi cosa mi hai detto del cuore nel hangar?"disse Bruce "Scommetto che credevi..."  
Diana rimise la spalla a posto.  
"...che non ascoltassi."disse Bruce "Grazie."  
Batman si alzò e fece diversi passi.  
"Non potrai combattere per sempre."disse Diana.  
"Ce la faccio appena già adesso."disse Bruce che prese dei bicchieri "Steppenwolf.  
Questo è il compito."  
"È il mio compito."disse Diana "E non l'ho portato a termine.  
Invece di comandare...ho reagito.  
Sai quello che hai detto di Steve Trevor..."  
"Non erano affari miei,scusa."disse Bruce.  
"Volevi che prendessi il comando della squadra,ma… i capi fanno morire i loro uomini."disse Diana che prese un bicchiere da Bruce "Io ho combattuto... sempre.  
Quando servivo.  
Ma guidare,essere sotto i riflettori e dire alle persone che per un motivo devono dare la vita...  
Quando è colpa tua,sono tutti Steve Trevor."  
"Se ne usciamo vivi stanotte potrai restare nell'ombra per sempre."disse Bruce"Vestiti da pipistrello.  
Non ti faccio neanche causa."  
"Se,ne usciamo vivi,stanotte."disse Diana.  
"A proposito..."disse Bruce.  
John era nel granturco mentre il Sole era all'orizzonte.  
Lois si avvicinò a lui che si voltò.  
"Stai bene?"disse Lois "Mi hai fatta venire qui,ma non hai passato un minuto in casa."  
"Lo so."disse John "È che sono uscito da una cassa di legno."  
"Com'è stato?"disse Lois"Tornare indietro."  
"Irritante."disse Superman"Insomma,strano sotto molti aspetti,ma soprattutto per..."  
"Io non sono stato forte."disse Lois "Non ho…  
Saresti stato molto delusa da me.  
Non sono stata Lois Lane la giornalista scrupolosa.  
E..."  
Lui si avvicinò e la abbracciò "Non fa niente.  
Sono l'idiota che è andato via.  
Ma ora sono qui e rimetterò a posto le cose.  
Hai chiamato Jessica?"  
"Ma certo."disse Lois  
"Grazie."disse John.  
"Speravo che ci mettessi un po' più di tempo a riprendermi."disse Lois.  
"Perché?"disse John  
"Perché adesso io devo mandarti via."disse Lois.  
"Bruce."disse John.  
"Ha bisogno di mte."disse Lois "Il destino del mondo,si trattava di questo.  
Era piuttosto teso."  
"Direi che ho un debito con lui."disse Clark.  
"Giusto."disse Lois "Ma non si muore.  
E mi dai l'esclusiva."  
"Te lo prometto."disse John.  
In quel momento arrivo un furgone da cui scese la donna che aveva aiutato John ad integrarsi e che restò paralizzata "John..."  
Vicino alla centrale nucleare si era formata una struttura di pietra appuntita,incandescente che andava verso l'alto per centinaia di metri e poi aveva delle enormi ramificazioni di pietra incandescente che formavano una cupola intorno alla città.  
Il pilastro si sciolse e le tre scatole rimasero sospesi a mezz'aria.  
Steppenwolf era in ginocchio con le braccia tese in avanti e le mani aperte,con i palmi rivolti in alto"Finalmente.  
Sia resa lode all'unità."  
Le tre scatole si fusero in uno.  
"Le tre sono una."disse Steppenwolf.  
I parademoni continuavano a volare intorno e un un'energia azzurra si formò lungo tutta la struttura formano uno scudo che seguì le ramificazioni e il cielo divenne rosso.  
Iniziò a formarsi una linea di energia arancione che faceva diventare nero il terreno e da esso uscivano degli spunto di pietra viola e rossi alla base,si formarono strutture serpentiformi di pietra nera con luce viola,da cui uscirono cristalli rosa, e altre rocce nere,con luce rossa, che divorarono i palazzi  
"Sia resa lode alla madre degli orrori."disse Steppenwolf.  
Le tre scatole si erano fuse in una,emanando luce bianca,ed emettendo onde d'urto arancioni.  
Diana andò da Cyborg che aveva un mappamondo olografico "Steppenwolf è li?"  
"È a Cernobyl."disse Cyborg.  
"La centrale nucleare."disse Bruce che arrivò con un nuovo costume,me senza maschera.  
La differenza tra questo costume e il precedente è che la muscolatura era coperta da delle placche spesse grige.  
"Si è fuso il nocciolo decenni anni fa."disse Bruce.  
"Ah,ci sono stati dei tentativi di ripopolare la zona,ma sembra che vadano molto a rilento."disse Flash al computer ed era senza maschera "Chi sceglie un posto così per mettere radici?"  
"Persone cacciate da ogni altro posto."disse Aquaman.  
"Quando la terra comincerà a cambiare,colpirà loro per primi."disse Cyborg.  
"Quanto tempo abbiamo?"disse Bruce.  
"Qualche ora."disse Cyborg.  
"Il trasporto non andrà così in fretta."disse Bruce.  
"Lo farà per me."disse Cyborg.  
Si spalancò una porta nel lago,arrivò un aereo nero e una pedana sollevo tutti i supereroi.  
Flash aveva la maschera e Batman aveva la maschera e delle lenti nere sugli occhi.  
Il gruppo si riunì davanti la macchina di Batman che era senza maschera ora e Aquaman era seduto sul veicolo.  
"L'unità mette le tre scatole in perfetta sincronia."disse Cyborg "Il potere aumenta finché non può essere contenuto,ma se riesco a provocare un ritardo tra ciascuna scatola,anche di un nanosecondo,quest'energia si collegherà in cascata,formerà un loop."  
"Si alimentano a vicenda."disse Bruce.  
"Ed è tutto qui?"disse Flash "Le facciamo a pezzi senza fare una piega."  
"Separare le scatole provocherà comunque una scarica enorme."disse Cyborg "Io dovrò essere li,ma voi dovreste levarvi di mezzo."  
"Stiamo con te fino alla fine."disse Diana.  
"Sinceramente credo che saremo morti molto prima."disse Aquaman "E sapete che vi dico?  
Non mi dispiace.  
È una degna fine.  
Ma Steppenwolf va fermato.  
Superman non si vede.  
Tu non hai poteri,senza offesa.  
Lui forse lavora per il nemico,non lo sappiamo.  
Tu inciampi nei tuoi piedi e nei miei.  
Tu...sei uno schianto.  
Impetuosa,forte.  
Si,eravamo in guerra con le amazzoni,ma questo era prima che io nascessi e sapete,non voglio morire.  
Sono giovane,ho un casino di cose da fare,mi sembra di non aver mai goduto ne del mare ne della terra,sono sempre stato un solitario,ma partecipare ad una cosa così grande...forse ho paura perché...sono destinato..."  
Batman indicò la frusta di Diana e Aquaman la prese in mano e la tirò a Diana con aria irata.  
"Io l'ho trovato bellissimo."disse Diana.  
Aquaman andò verso Flash "Se dici una parola,ti scateno tutti i piranha che conosco."  
Aquaman andò via.  
"Io onestamente non ho sentito niente dopo il fatto che moriremo tutti."disse Flash.  
L'aereo tremò.  
La famiglia nella casa sentiva dei boati.  
Il mezzo atterrò vicino ad un'abbazia abbandonata,sotto un cielo rosso, pieno di fulmini.  
Steppenwolf era ancora in ginocchio "Ah...lascia che vengano."  
Il gruppo scese dal mezzo.  
"Ora tiro giù quella torre e spazzo via quella cupola scudo."disse Batman "Andate da Steppenwolf ,non aspettatemi.  
Fate il vostro lavoro."  
Batman pigiò un pulsante e il portellone si chiuse,poi il mezzo volò via,dirigendosi verso la cupola,lanciò dei missili aprendo un varco,ma una parte del mezzo fu danneggiata.  
Batman pigiò dei pulsanti e altri missili partirono verso la torre rompendola e facendo collassare lo scudo,poi il mezzo cadde,andò a sbattere contro un palazzo e strusciò in strada.  
Il portellone fu sfondato dalla macchina corazzata di Batman che corse per una strada che era invasa dai tentacoli di pietra nera,con energia viola,che si infilavano nel terreno.  
I palazzi erano distrutti e c'era roccia rossa nera incandescente,che ci cresceva sopra.  
"Allora,Alfred,pronti a trasmettere?"disse Batman.  
"Ricevuto."disse Alfred che pigiò dei pulsanti e Batman fece lo stesso nell'auto,provocando il suono di una forte sirena.  
I parademoni urlarono e volarono verso di lui.  
"Avanti,seguitemi maledetti insetti."disse Bruce.  
Un gran numero di mostri lo insegui.  
"Arrivano."disse Bruce "Stanno arrivando tutti."  
"Potremmo non aver considerato ogni cosa."disse Alfred.  
"Sta liberando il campo."disse Cyborg.  
"Non durerà tre minuti."disse Diana.  
"Allora usiamoli."disse Aquaman.  
"Al mio comando."disse disse Wonder Woman.  
La famiglia vide che i mostri si allontanavano  
"Se ne vanno."disse il padre,ma presto videro la linea incandescente che portava con se la roccia con energia viola.  
"Papà!"disse la figlia.  
"FUORI!"disse il padre.  
La famiglia salì in macchina e uno dei tentacoli di roccia vola distrusse la casa,mentre delle punte gialle uscivano da essa.  
Batman accelerò in una strada dove i palazzi venivano fatti a pezzi dalla roccia incandescente e da cui uscivano delle punte viola e dei tentacoli di pietra che si conficcavano nel suolo.  
Usò uno dei cannoni per sparare ad una torre di pietra che crollò,mentre l'asfalto veniva fatto a pezzi dai tentacoli.  
La torre cadde sui palazzi distruggendoli e mandando una valanga di macerie sugli alieni.  
La macchina sparò con le mitragliatrici,guidando a marcia indietro,ma poi la maggior parte degli inseguitori fu schiacciata.  
Uno dei parademoni saltò sul mezzo,strappò una mitragliatrice e la usò come mazza per colpire l'altra.  
Un altro strappò la parte dell'auto dietro cui era Batman.  
"Figlio di puttana."disse Bruce.  
Diana spiccò un salto urlando e spalancò le braccia colpendo i due.  
Batman lanciò due missili contro un palazzo provocando un buco e passandoci dentro,mentre Cyborg bombardava le creature sul soffitto con il cannone.  
"Non c'è di che."disse Cyborg.  
La macchina di Batman uscì dalla parte opposta e Aquaman ci salì sopra.  
"SI!"disse Artur.  
"Non è questo il piano."disse Bruce.  
"No,signor Wayne."disse Alfred "Questa è la squadra."  
"Prenditela con la signora."disse Cyborg sparando a una delle braccia di roccia "Noi ti avremmo lasciato,ma non ci ha chiesto di votare."  
Wonder Woman rise.  
"Quindi la tua mossa geniale è morire."disse Aquaman "Sei proprio fuori di testa."  
"Non sono io quello che porta un forcone."disse Batman.  
"È un tridente."disse Aquaman che spiccò un salto e fu afferrato da due paradempni che volavano e che lo trascinarono in alto,po un terzo gli andò sulla schiena,ma lui gli diede una gomitata con il braccio sinistro e poi un calcio,poi diede una testata ad uno dei due,diede due pugno al terzo,lo scagliò in aria e infilzò un quarto,poi cadde,ma fu afferrato da Cyborg.  
"La volata non è finita."disse Cyborg.  
"Vai amico!"disse Aquaman fu lanciato in avanti e scagliò il tridente colpendo uno dei parademoni che cadde,lui gli finì sopra e utilizzò il suo corpo come scudo.  
I due caddero su un palazzo e sfondarono tutti i piani fino a terra e Artur uscì dall'edificio sfondando la parte bassa.  
Batman usò l'auto per rompere un pezzo di roccia,poi,arrivato vicino alla centrale,la macchina fu scagliata in aria da una serie di colonne di roccia con cristalli viola che uscirono dal suolo,così Bruce fece saltare fuori il sedile,mediante un propulsore e lanciò un arpione verso una delle punte che usciva dalla torre e andò su un'altra di queste punte,colpendo con le gambe uno dei parademoni,poi evitò dei colpi di pistola facendo una capriola e lanciò una granata su uno dei nemici scagliandolo giù dalla torre.  
Diana atterrò su uno dei ponti all'interno della centrale che conducevano alla scatola.  
La zona intorno era piena di roccia incandescente in forme più diverse.  
Steppenwolf si alzò e si voltò verso di lei.  
I suoi occhi emanavano luce bianca e l'energia che usciva dall'ascia era gialla.  
"È questo sarebbe conquistare?"disse Diana "Nascondersi dalla battaglia?"  
"Oh no,voi...siete tutti miei!"disse Steppenwolf e Artur gli saltò addosso alle spalle.  
Steppenwolf lo prese con la mano sinistra e lo gettò a terra,poi colpì lo scudo di Diana con l'ascia ,poi lei colpì l'arma del nemico con la sua,ci fu un altro incontro di lame,mentre Flash portò Cyborg davanti alla scatola.  
"Grazie del passaggio."disse Cyborg.  
"Si,nessun problema."disse Flash "Ce la fai?"  
Cyborg sparò ad uno dei parademoni "Continueranno ad arrivare."  
"Ok,tu vai sul tecnico,io schiaccio insetti."disse Flash.  
"Facciamolo."disse Cyborg.  
Flash si mosse a super velocità e colpì diversi parademoni scagliandoli dal ponte "Si!"  
Cyborg privò a toccare la scatola che emanava luce bianca.  
Lungo il cilindro del camino della centrale nucleare c'erano diversi parademoni che sparavano.  
Flash corse sulle pareti e ne colpì diversi,poi cadde e Batman sparò un arpione prendendogli la gamba.  
"Grazie."disse Flash.  
Cyborg era sconvolto "Mio Dio.  
Questo è...questo è tanto."  
Batman evitò dei colpi di un parademone volante,gli prese la pistola e gli sparò,poi iniziò a da aprire il fuoco anche sugli altri.  
Diana evitò un colpo dell'ascia andando sul fianco destro del nemico,poi girò su se stessa per parare il colpo seguente che la fece volare giù dal ponte,Steppenwolf girò su se stesso,colpendo Aquaman e facendolo volare di sotto,poi mise l'ascia nella mano sinistra,prese Cyborg con la mano destra e lo sollevò a mezz'aria.  
"E ora la vedi?"disse Steppenwolf.  
Diana e il Artur erano tornati sul ponte.  
Wonder Woman mise il bordo dello scudo a terra e colpì il bordo superiore con il bracciale destro pieno di energia arancione,provocando una fortissima luce arancione,un'onda d'urto e facendo crollare il ponte,trascinando di sotto anche il nemico.  
Cyborg e Steppenwolf caddero a terra e il dio tentò di tagliargli la testa,ma Victor si spostò.  
La macchina con la famiglia era inseguita dalle braccia di pietra che si stavano espandendo e fracassavano il terreno.  
"Qualunque cosa sia si diffonde per miglia."disse Alfred "I satelliti mostrano civili che vanno ad est.  
Non riusciranno a farcela."  
"Barry,devi farti due passi."disse Batman.  
Flash corse a super velocità "Spero che questo sia est."  
Cyborg si alzò e volò verso la scatola,Steppenwolf gli andò dietro spiccando un salto,ma Diana gli legò la sua frusta intorno alla gamba sinistra e lo trascinò in basso,così il dio conficcò l'ascia nel terreno e poi colpì il suolo con un braccio danneggiandolo.  
Aquaman accorse e tirò la corda,poi Flash diede un colpo al gigante e lo fece cadere.  
Steppenwolf si schiantò di schiena,provocando una scia,poi si alzò dando un colpo allo scudo di Diana e facendole fare una capriola all'indietro,ma Wonder Woman atterrò in piedi strusciando sul suolo,poi l'avversario colpì Artur scagliandolo in altro contro uno dei ponti e facendolo ricadere insieme a dei pezzi di roccia.  
Il ponte si spezzò e Diana spiccò un salto verso di lui,mettendo lo scudo in alto.  
I due furono sommersi dai massi,ma poi ne uscirono.  
Batman continuò a sparare,mentre Steppenwolf arrivava nella zona dove c'era la scatola fracassando il suolo e colpì con l'ascia la spalla destra di Cyborg,poi Victor gli sparò al volto,facendolo indietreggiare e lui gli afferrò il collo da dietro con la mano sinistra "Tu non sei degno di toccare la madre!"  
Steppenwolf lo sollevò posando la spada.  
"Lei è il potere e il potere è..."disse Steppenwolf che lo spezzò un due "...L'UNICA LEGGE!  
Siete tutti troppo deboli per vedere la verità."  
Il dio stava per sferrare un pugno con la mano destra ,ma poi sentì la voce di John alle sue spalle.  
John aveva il costume costume: una tuta aderente azzurro scuro che aderiva al corpo dalla base collo e alla muscolatura,dalla base del collo in poi,sul petto aveva un triangolo rovesciato con i contorni rossi,l'interno giallo e la "S"rossa dentro,stivali rossi e un mantello rosso che partiva dalla zona intorno al collo.  
Il mantello era lungo quanto lui e molto più largo.  
Sugli avambracci c'erano delle linee di gomma scura che formavano una punta ai lati.  
"Beh,io credo nella verità,ma sono anche un grande fan della giustizia."disse John che gli diede un fortissimo pugno al viso,provocando un'onda d'urto e facendolo volare per decine di metri.  
Steppenwolf andò a sbattere contro una parete e cadde su uno dei ponti,poi si rialzò perdendo sangue viola"Kryptoniano."  
"Vai così."disse Aquaman.  
Steppenwolf corse contro e John volò verso di lui,poi si fermò a mezz'aria,il sferrò un pugno e lui si mosse a super velocità evitandolo,poi evitò un altro colpo spostandosi più in alto.  
Steppenwolf stava per sferrare un pugno,ma John gli diede un altro pugno,provocando un'onda d'urto e facendogli sfondare il ponte,mandandolo di sotto e facendogli lasciare una grossa scia sul terreno.  
Aquaman tentò di infilzarlo,ma Steppenwolf afferrò il tridente con la mano destra.  
Batman aiutò Cyborg a rimettersi la gamba,poi John atterrò davanti a loro.  
"Allora che posso fare?"disse John.  
"Se gli diamo un po' di tempo impedirà a quelle scatole di distruggere la vita sulla Terra."disse Batman.  
"Speriamo."disse Cyborg.  
"Sapevo che non mi hai resuscitato perché ti piaccio."disse John.  
"Non è che non..."disse Bruce.  
John si voltò sentendo dei versi "Civili."  
"Barry è diretto..."disse Bruce.  
"Sono troppi."disse Superman che spiccò il volo e Cyborg si alzò.  
Steppenwolf colpì lo scudo di Diana con l'ascia,poi le diede un colpo alla schiena,scagliandola via.  
Wonder Woman atterrò sullo scudo ,strusciando fino alla parete.  
Aquaman lo colpì alla testa con il tridente,poi evitò un fendente.  
Uno dei parademoni volanti arrivò vicino a Cyborg,ma Batman lo arpionò,lo tirò a se e lo gettò dal ponte,poi saltò di sotto.  
La macchina della famiglia si fermò in mezzo alla strada.  
Flash stava correndo in città a super velocità "Ok,questo è decisamente est."  
Barry fu affiancato da John.  
"Tartaruga."disse Superman.  
"Ah,una sfida."disse Flash.  
"Io prendo quelli a destra."disse John.  
I due si divisero.  
Flash spinse la macchina a super velocità,poi vide Superman portare un intero palazzo e tornò indietro,mentre la bambina lo salutava.  
Aquaman parò l'avambraccio sinistro del nemico con il tridente,poi spinse indietro l'avversario,ruotò su se stesso e utilizzò il tridente come una mazza colpendo Steppenwolf al mento e scagliandolo via,Diana incrociò le braccia alle sue spalle,provocando la luce arancione e l'onda d'urto.  
Steppenwolf fu spinto verso l'alto e andò a conficcarsi in una delle pareti superiori del camino.  
Superman volò nel camino della centrale "Questo tizio continua a seccarvi?"  
John gli diede un pugno,mentre ricadeva,facendolo schiantare su un ponte,poi gli atterrò sopra,dandogli un pugno,provocando un'onda d'urto,lo colpì con i raggi laser dagli occhi,poi lo afferrò e lo lanciò contro le pareti della centrale,facendolo ricadere.  
"SUPERMAN!"disse Cyobrg e lui arrivò subito "Facciamo a pezzi questi cosi.  
Tra pochi secondi avrai una possibilità."  
"Ripercussioni?"disse John.  
"Moltissime."disse Cyborg "Ma possiamo resistere."  
"Bene."disse John "Perché mi piace essere viva."  
"Anche a me."disse Cyborg che toccando la scatola ,fece entrare l'energia dentro di se,facendo separare gli oggetti,poi John mise le mani tra quello centrale e quelli laterali spingendo verso l'esterno e lo stesso fece Cyborg.  
I due si sforzarono e ci fu un'enorme onda d'urto che li mandò a terra ed incenerì la scatola.  
"John?"disse Bruce di sotto.  
"D'accordo,me lo rimangio."disse John "Voglio morire."  
I due risero.  
"Cavolo,mi fanno male le gambe."disse Cyborg "Non capisco neanche come sia fisicamente possibile."  
"Ragazzini."disse Diana "Morirò circondata da dei ragazzini."  
Flash arrivò su posto "Ah...avete visto che cosa succede li fuori?"  
Steppenwolf afferrò Flash con la mano destra e lo tirò contro una colonna,poi Aquaman,gli tirò il tridente e gli diede un destro,scagliandolo via,dopo aver ripreso l'arma.  
Il nemico aveva un livido sulla guancia sinistra e del sangue che usciva dalla bocca.  
"Io sono la fine dei mondi."disse Steppenwolf alzandosi e riprendendo l'ascia"Chi siete voi per sfidare…  
Questo mondo mi spetta di diritto!"  
Diana prese la spada.  
"Non potrete mai..."disse Steppenwolf.  
John si mise a mezz'aria.  
Steppenwolf sferrò un fendente,ma Diana lo evitò e gli colpì la pancia con la spada,andandogli dietro,John soffiò ghiacciandogli l'arma,Diana spiccò un salto e colpendo la spada la frantumò.  
"No!"disse Steppenwolf "Questo non è...possibile!"  
"La riconosci quest'odore?"disse Aquaman.  
"Paura."disse Batman.  
I parademoni iniziarono a volare intorno a Steppenwolf.  
"NO!"disse Steppenwolf che iniziò a colpirli mentre si ammassavano su di lui "FERMI!  
LASCIATEMI!  
VE LO ORDINO!"  
Steppenwolf aprì un potale sopra di lui iniziando a sollevarsi portando con se una montagna di parademoni "VI UCCIDO!  
VI UCCIDO TUTTI!"  
Il portale si chiuse e l'elmo di Steppenwolf cadde.  
Andati sul tetto della centrale tutti i membri della League videro che le rocce si ricoprivano di verde,trasformando tutto in un'oasi,mentre il cielo tornava limpido.  
"Mi fa piacere non averlo perso."disse John.  
"Anche a me."disse Diana.  
"Si."disse Bruce "Ora è contenta."  
Dei mobili furono riportati dentro la casa della donna che aiutava John e lui era in abiti civili,mentre Wayne era in giacca e cravatta.  
"Un grazie non basta per quello che hai fatto."disse John.  
"Ho rimediato ad un errore,tutto qui."disse Bruce.  
Lois aiutava la donna.  
"Come hai ripreso la casa della banca?"disse John.  
"Ho comprato la banca."disse Bruce e i due camminarono.  
"Tutta la banca?"disse John.  
"È un riflesso condizionato per me,non lo so."disse Bruce.  
Barry andò a trovare il padre in prigione e gli fece vedere un foglio.  
"Cos'è?"disse il padre di Barry.  
"È il lavoro peggiore che si possa avere in un laboratorio criminale,ma almeno ho un piede nella porta."disse Flash "Si,ho avuto la raccomandazione di un amico."  
"Però questo è un lavoro,lavoro?"disse il padre.  
"Lavoro,lavoro."disse Barry.  
"Quanto sei forte."disse il padre sorridendo.  
Lois andò a lavorare ed iniziò a scrivere :"L'oscurità,la vera oscurità, non è l'assenza di luce,ma la convinzione che la luce non tornerà mai.  
Ma la luce ritorna sempre,per mostrarci quello che è familiare.  
La casa.  
E cose completamente nuove o completamente ignorate.  
Ci mostra nuove possibilità e ci sfida ad afferrarle.  
Questa volta la luce ha brillato sugli eroi emersi di nuovo dall'ombra per dirci che non saremo più soli.  
La nostra oscurità era profonda e sembrava aver inghiottito tutte le speranze.  
Ma questi eroi sono stati sempre presenti per aiutare.  
L'unica cosa che devi fare è guardare su nel cielo."  
Bruce e Alfred andarono nella villa bruciata ed entrarono in un grande salone.  
"Dev'essere 40,45 metri."disse Bruce.  
"Più o meno."disse Alfred.  
Diana era dietro di loro.  
"Un bel tavolo nuovo con sei sedie laggiù."disse Bruce.  
"E spazio per altri."disse Diana.  
"E spazio per altri."disse Bruce.  
Victor era in un laboratorio insieme al padre.  
Aquaman fece un tuffo fuori dall'acqua.  
Flash correva in città con il costume.  
Diana aveva catturato due svaligiatori di museo e li aveva legati con la corda.  
I due stavano confessando tutto,mentre le statue venivano portate indietro.  
Gordon accese il faro di Batman ,che era su un tetto, arrivò con il suo aereo.  
John andò in un vicolo,i tolse gli abiti in un istante,lasciando il costume e volò in cielo.

Tempo dopo.

Superman e Flash erano su una strada di campagna con i costumi.

"Guarda non puoi capire quanto apprezzo il tuo gesto."disse Flash.

"Ma figurati,Barry."disse John "Sono curioso anch'io."

"Si,e non è una vera gara,è...beh,è una vera gara,ma ecco..."disse Flash "Ah,una volta l'ho fatto con l'altro Superman e l'ho superato,quindi preparati."

"Non sperare che vada così anche con me."disse John.

"Oh si invece."disse Flash

"Se vinco,esci dalla squadra."disse Superman.

Flash rise.

"No...se vinco...Bruce ha detto una cosa sul fatto che devi invitarci ad un pranzo?"disse John.

"Oh,ecco,questa è cattiveria,un tradimento."disse Flash "Mi sento ferito adesso.

Ok,ma se vinco io lo dico a tutti."

Superman gli strinse la mano "Andata.

Quale costa?"

"Oh...sai non ho mai visto il Pacifico."disse Flash indicando a sinistra.

Superman indicò a destra.

"Che è da quella parte."disse Flash indicando a destra "Pronto?"

"Si."disse Superman.

"1."disse FLash "2.

3."

Flash corse e Superman volò.

In un carcere le celle furono aperte e i prigionieri fatti uscire.

"Coraggio,senza parlare."disse una delle guardie.

"Coraggio Luthor."disse un altro,vedendo che Lex Luthor restava fermo di spalle a guardare il muro "Luthor muoviti.

Luthor?"

La guardia raggiunse la cella "Smettila di giocare.

Mi costringi a venire li dentro.

Voltandolo vide che al suo posto c'era un uomo calvo che rideva.

Su un motoscafo vi era un uomo coperto da una strana corazza.

Aveva un casco che lasciava scoperti solo gli occhi,la metà sinistra era arancione,mentre il resto era nero,il petto era coperto da una corazza nera,con la parte bassa dei pettorali arancioni,la pancia aveva delle placche nere che riproducevano i muscoli addominali,le spalle avevano delle placche nera,con la parte bassa arancione,legate da delle cinghie,le braccia erano coperte da una tuta aderente nera,gli avambracci e le mani coperti da una corazza nera,con delle linee arancioni,le gambe erano coperte dalla corazza nera,con placche arancioni,aveva molte cinghie e delle spade da samurai sulla schiena.

Si dirigeva verso una barca di lusso al tramonto.

Sulla parte posteriore della barca c'era una piscina,con intorno 2 uomini e una donna.

Oltre la piscina vi era seduto Lex Luthor,in giacca e cravatta e con un bicchiere di spumante in mano.

L'uomo corazzato salì le scale.

Dietro il divano di Luthor c'erano due donna in tuta aderente nera come guardie del corpo.

"Ah..."disse lui "Eccolo qui.

Ben venuto a bordo.

Stavo brindando al ritorno di Dio.

Uscito dalla Terra e volato dritto in cielo.

Lui e i suoi strani amichetti hanno formato una sorta di...lega."

"Non farmi perdere tempo."disse l'uomo con una voce meccanica.

"No,ho troppo per cui vivere."disse Luthor "E cose più importanti da fare."

L'uomo si tolse il casco e rivelò di erre biondo,con baffi e barba e con una benda sull'occhio destro.

"Dobbiamo giocare ad armi pari,signor WIlson."disse Luthor "Più semplicemente...non dovremmo avere anche noi...una lega tutta nostra?"


	76. THANOS:MEMORIE

THANOS:MEMORIE

2018

Thanos era dentro una stanza nera,seduto sul suo trono.

Era alto più di 3 metri,aveva la pelle viola,muscolatura massiccia,testa calva,occhi azzurri,aveva il mento largo e lungo,pieno di linee verticali che arrivavano fino al labbro inferiore e non andavano oltre i confini della bocca.

C'erano anche tre linee che partivano dal labbro superiore e andavano in obliquo verso l'alto.

La prima linea arrivava sotto l'occhio e poi passava sulla fronte,mentre la terza linea partiva dall'estremità della bocca e passava sullo zigomo.

Non aveva le sopracciglia.

Indossava una maglietta di gomma nera che lasciava scoperto il collo e la parte centrale iniziale del petto.

Anche le braccia e le spalle erano scoperte e sembravano quelle di un culturista.

Dalle spalle scendevano quattro linee verticali che poi passavano sul retro dell'avambraccio fino al dorso delle mani.

Aveva dei pantaloni marrone scuro,quasi neri,degli stivali neri,con il bordo superiore d'oro e delle ginocchiere ad essi collegate,d'oro.

FLASHBACK

Thanos era nella scia di polvere che portava verso un buco nero,con solo un panno bianco legato all'altezza della vita,poi si voltò e vide un'astronave il lontananza.

La parte davanti era allungata verso l'alto,sembrava fatta d'oro e aveva un vetro sulla parte superiore fatto a triangolo rovesciato.

La parte finale dell'astronave sembrava una coda con una punta alla fine.

Aveva dei ponti di energia sui lati e sulle parti superiori che collegavano quattro protuberanze che erano piatte e a semi ellisse.

Andò in una stanza dove c'era un trono sopra degli scalini.

Indossava la stessa maglietta nera e gli stessi pantaloni e stivali e pensava "Non ci sono simboli di Sui San, né nella mia nave,ne nei templi, né nelle fabbriche di raccolta, salvo per lo stemma della famiglia degli eterni di Titano che adorna le alte colonne.

Mia madre una volta si occupava di tutto questo.

La nostra somiglianza,sotto certi aspetti, non ha bisogno di essere vista da occhi pubblici.

Se fossi più dispettoso, potrei mettere in giro statue sgargianti come mio fratello o costruire un tempio sontuoso come mia sorella in modo che mia madre possa guardare ciò che era venuta a disprezzare.

Il problema è che il suo corpo divino è stato distrutto.

Lei mi avrebbe guardato dall'alto in basso.

Starebbe eternamente a guardare.

Eppure nelle mie stanze,nel mio tempio, nelle sezioni private della mia nave, Sui San vive.

Nei ritratti, nei busti e negli arazzi, lei mi fissa con uno sguardo fiero e amorevole.

È qui che torno dopo decisioni difficili o rapporti sfortunati con i miei fratelli.

Ed è stato anche qui che mi sono ritirato in quei giorni rari e orrendi in cui il dubbio nel loro lavoro si insinuava nel mio cervello e affondava nelle mie ossa.

Questo è un giorno simile."

Thanos entrò dentro una stanza e si diresse verso una parete,fissò il ritratto più grande di Sui San e le accarezzò dolcemente la guancia dipinta.

Sui San aveva i capelli neri,a mezzo collo,le labbra verdi e una tuta aderente nera che lasciava scoperte solo le spalle e le braccia.

"Ho i ricordi più diversi di lei."pensò Thanos "Ricordi di come non volesse vedermi,delle lezioni che mi dava,di come mi istruisse sempre da solo.

Quando arrivavano i fedeli io ero sempre accanto a lei.

Si assicurò che sapessi tutto di ciò che aveva costruito per la nostra famiglia e che un giorno avrei potuto governare con lei.

Anche se so che lo faceva solo perché mio padre insisteva,altrimenti non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile.

Io sono diverso dagli altri Eterni.

Mio padre e mia madre sono uguali agli uomini,come anche mio fratello,ma la divina anima di mia a sorella e la mia è quella di un distruttore.

E ciò si riflette nel mio aspetto.

Tutto ciò accadeva una volta.

Era stato prima che gli altri fratelli tornassero da lei.

Prima che mia madre li facesse rientrare a casa."

Le sue dita enormi toccavano il suo collo sottile, la vernice che quasi sembrava carne.

"Non era per niente tranquilla quando doveva entrare in contatto con me."pensò Thanos"Eppure...era stato così bello quando eravamo solo noi due.

Ci siamo capiti perfettamente.

Mai gli altri due erano stati così vicini a lei come me."

Thanos chiuse gli occhi ed emise un sospiro pensando"Lei mi avrebbe guidato.

Lo ha sempre fatto."

Si spostò sul letto e toccò un piccolo interruttore nel muro accanto pensando "Ho bisogno di Sui San qui per sentire che ho ragione, che sto facendo ciò che è giusto, portando avanti il suo nome con orgoglio e grazia.

Le luci principali si oscurarono tranne una e da quella luce apparve un ologramma di Sui San.

"È come mi piace ricordarla,prima che le cose si complicassero ancora."pensò Thanos "Era regale, bella e piena di potere cosmico dentro di se.

Non oso mai evocare la sua anima per paura di rimproveri,ma questo ologramma mi basta."

"Thanos."disse lei.

I suoi occhi si chiusero per la soddisfazione.

Lui si alzò e toccò il voltò dell'ologramma passandoci dentro le dita.

"Madre." sussurrò Thanos e la sua voce era appena udibile.

L'ologramma gli baciò la fronte "Calma, mio caro ragazzo.

Dimmi i tuoi problemi. "

L'ologramma si sedette sul suo letto e lui la seguì, inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi per adorarla e tentò di accarezzarle i capelli.

"Non sei lei."disse Thanos.

"No."disse l'ologramma "La sua anima non sarebbe così disponibile."

"Perché, madre?"disse Thanos "Perché ti sei rivoltata contro di me?

Che cosa avevo fatto per farci allontanare così tanto? "

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso triste"Arriva un momento in cui dobbiamo andare avanti da soli.

Ma non ti ho lasciato.

Sono qui."

L'ologramma indicò il petto di Thanos.

"Si, madre."disse Thanos "Tu sei qui."

"Sei bravo,Thanos."disse l'ologramma mettendogli la mano destra sulla guancia"Sei un bravo ragazzo."

"I legami eterni erano cari a noi e non avevano restrizioni."pensò Thanos "La famiglia esisteva per farsi adorare dai mortali e farsi adorare era tutto.

Non c'era nessun sentimento speciale verso nessun mortale,solo tra noi."

Thanos chiuse gli occhi e raggiunse il muro, premendo l'interruttore per spegnare l'ologramma,poi le luci si accesero di nuovo.

"Le cose sono tornate come prima, come dovrebbero essere."pensò Thanos.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

"Parla."disse Thanos.

La porta rimase chiusa,ma una voce parlò"Dio vivente,hanno ritrovato una parte dell'energia di sua madre in un eterno inattivo.

Lei è sulla Terra. "

Thanos si sedette, toccando lo spazio vuoto del letto accanto a lui.

"Forse le cose stanno tornando come un tempo."pensò Thanos " Forse mia madre non se n'è andata completamente."

"Fate rotta verso la base su Giove."disse Thanos.

"Come comandi,divino."disse la voce.

Thanos si mise in ginocchio a terra e spalancò le braccia pronunciando incantesimi a voce e facendo comparire simboli di energia mistica a terra,poi la sua mente andò nei piani superiori.

Vide ancora Sui San.

"Mi sei mancata tanto."disse Thanos.

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"Nel piano astrale non riuscivo a ricordare perché non era con me o cosa le fosse successo."

Sui San si sporse dando un bacio sulla guancia di Thanos "Mi sei mancato anche tu,figlio."

La sua espressione cambiò e divenne piena di rimproveri.

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"Conosco quella faccia,mi perseguita nelle mie ore di veglia."

"Mi hai ucciso" disse Sui San "Hai ucciso tutto."

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"Ed ecco,la brutta verità dalla quale non posso fuggire."

Il dio si svegliò.

FINE FLASHBACK

Thanos era ancora seduto sul suo trono nel buio.

FLASHBACK

Più di 1,5 milioni di anni prima, Sui San era ad un tavolo di metallo con Eros,Terraxia e Thanos e improvvisamente si mise la mano destra sul volto e il dito indice sulla tempia.

Terraxia che indossava un'armatura completa tranne l'elmo.

Il volto era viola e aveva le stesse identiche linee sul mento e sugli zigomi di Thanos e aveva lunghi capelli viola.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima della pelle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

Il seno era coperto da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

Eros era un uomo con capelli rossi,corti,con la riga in mezzo.

Aveva una placca di metallo che,dai lati della testa, andava verso l'inizio del naso formando una punta,mentre sui lati passava sulle tempie e poi scendeva verso il basso,passava sugli zigomi e poi andava verso i lati della bocca.

Da sotto la linea di metallo che passava sugli zigomi partiva un costume aderente rosso che copriva il collo e la zona intorno al collo e aveva i bordi marroni.

Dalla parte frontale partivano delle cinghie marroni che passavano sotto le ascelle,la parte iniziale delle spalle era nera,con anche la zona sotto le ascelle e la parte più interna dei bicipiti.

La parte frontale delle spalle era rossa,come anche la parte esterna dei bicipiti e metà degli avambracci.

Aveva una spilla d'oro a triangolo incrociato con la punta verso il basso sulla spalla,cera una linea marrone verticale che passava sulla parte esterna del bicipite fin sotto al gomito,poi da metà dell'avambraccio partiva un guanto bianco che copriva anche le mani.

C'era una placca d'oro che copriva gli avambracci divisa in due parti,una superiore e una inferiore.

Quella superiore era fatta da placche orizzontali,la parte sotto aveva un buco ovale al centro.

I pettorali e la parte centrale della pancia erano bianche con i contorni marroni,mentre i fianchi erano rossi.

All'altezza della vita aveva una linea marrone che andava prima verso l'alto,sui fianchi,poi in orizzontale,poi in basso e poi in orizzontale sul davanti e sul dietro.

Le gambe erano nere fino e poco prima del ginocchio,poi c'erano due fasce d'oro e una tuta aderente bianca che percorreva la gamba fino al piede incluso.

AI lati del ginocchio c'erano due linee d'oro verticali con due linee orizzontali che le univano passando dietro,sotto il ginocchio c'era una linea d'oro orizzontale,poi,sulla parte posteriore del polpaccio c'era una linea d'oro orizzontale,poi due linee che andavano verso il basso restringendosi e arrivando ad una linea d'oro orizzontale sulla caviglia,il tallone,la punta delle scarpe era d'oro,poi c'era una linea d'oro orizzontale poco prima della punta,il resto era bianco.

Thanos aveva una corazza uguale a quella di Terraxia,ma era senza l'elmo.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima della pelle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

I pettorali erano coperti da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"Quell'incontro era regolare,dato che voleva tenere vicini i suoi figli, sempre in lotta per la sua attenzione, per ogni secondo di rassicurazione o per lodi verbali, e sì, il danno che potevamo fare in tutto l'Universo se ci lasciava incontrollati era grande, senza dubbio, e andava tutto a beneficio di Titano,o meglio..agli eterni di Titano."

"Madre?"disse Thanos.

Sui San guardò alla sua destra e alzò un sopracciglio in direzione del figlio.

"Qualcosa non va?" disse Thanos "Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

Dall'altra parte del tavolo, gli occhi di Terraxia si sono ristretti.

Si sporse in avanti,guardando attentamente Sui San,cercando di vedere cosa vedeva Thanos.

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"Terraxia non capiva mai.

Io vedevo molto più di lei.

Ero contento di aver ottenuto questa piccola vittoria si loro due."

"Se la mamma ha bisogno di qualcosa lei lo prenderà."disse Eros.

Thanos lanciò un'occhiata ad Eros e aprì la bocca per rispondere,ma non disse nulla però, perché Sui San si schiarì la gola.

"Non è niente."disse Sui San "Questa sera ho organizzato una cerimonia..."

Eros emise una risatina lenta e si alzò, si avvicinò e baciò la guancia di Sui San.

"Non posso aspettare." mormorò Eros,Sui San ridacchiò e lo allontanò, poi aspettò che se ne andasse prima di guardare Terraxia.

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"Terraxia,la sua prima figlia,pur essendo un distruttore era così bella.

E così letale.

Per molto tempo fu esiliata perché sospettata di aver fatto a pezzi diversi mortali per fare pratiche di magia nera.

Una cosa del genere era proibita a quel tempo.

Almeno non doveva sapersi."

Sui San alzò un sopracciglio,l'altra si alzò lentamente e le diede un bacio.

"Voglio che tu guardi i progressi sul pianeta Pandora."le disse Sui San con tono freddo e senza sorridere "A quanto pare gli elementali di quel mondo hanno lasciato i loro mortali per recarsi nelle dimensioni.

Mi aspetto un rapporto completo sulle nostre operazioni lì oggi pomeriggio.

Devo sapere se è il momento di mettersi in viaggio verso quel pianeta."

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"L'unica cosa che si salva di Terraxia è che lei sa quando è sconfitta."

"Sì, mamma, inizierò subito."disse Terraxia.

La dea se ne andò.

"Finalmente la calma."pensò Thanos "Finalmente da solo con porte e finestre chiuse al mondo esterno. "

Sui San porse la mano a Thanos,lui si alzò si inginocchiò e le prese la mano.

"Che cosa hai visto,Thanos?"disse Sui San.

"Madre,io..."disse Thanos prima di fermarsi come se non fosse sicuro di cosa dire o, più probabilmente, si chiedeva come dirlo senza sconvolgerla.

Sui San mise un dito sotto il mento di Thanos che gli fece alzare lo sguardo su di lei,incontrando i suoi occhi.

"Dimmi."disse Sui San.

Gli occhi di Thanos si spostano di lato, poi di nuovo verso di lei mentre faceva un respiro profondo"Hai toccato la tua tempia, madre."

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"Quello fu l'inizio.

Non accadde subito,passò molto tempo,ma tutto cominciò da li."

Sui San guardò Thanos, poi si alzò, si allontanò da lui, camminando lentamente attorno al tavolo. "Ti è piaciuto?" disse Sui San, senza mezzi termini "Tu vuoi che io vada fuori di testa vero?

Non te lo permetterò!"

"Non capisco cosa ti succede."disse Thanos "Perché ti comporti in questo modo con me?"

Sui San illuminò i suoi occhi di energia bianca.

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"La rabbia di mia madre stava raggiungendo un apice di violenza che non era eguagliato da millenni.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Tutto iniziò da li."pensò Thanos "Ci sono molti problemi associati all'eternità.  
Io sono abbastanza sfortunato da provarli."

FLASHBACK

Thanos era seduto nella stanza della struttura dentro Giove e guardava la finestra pensando "Non c'è niente di più tragico di una promessa non mantenuta.

Le promesse infrante simboleggiano l'inevitabile degrado delle emozioni, lo sbiadire delle memorie passate,la rottura interiore.

Come i resti di un'antica civiltà, servono solo come un ricordo del passato, una storia persa per sempre.

Un filo che tiene insieme due persone viene tagliato via,mandandole alla deriva.

Provocano ferite interiori,fanno male,sanguinano, mai per guarire dalla stessa mano che le ha provocate.

Ha promesso che non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Ha promesso che non se ne sarebbe mai andata.

E poi è successa una tragedia.

Dire che la Terra era come qualsiasi altro luogo sarebbe come paragonare una super-gigante a una stella nana e dire che erano uguali.

La Terra potrebbe fornire un raccolto sfuggito alle più selvagge immaginazioni di quasi tutti gli uomini d'affari, potrebbe portare abbastanza profitti per durare ancora 100000 anni.

La Terra, quindi, non era solo _una proprietà_ .

È un tesoro.

Era il gioiello della corona della proprietà di Sui San, costruita su un retaggio di ricchezze,fedeli e rapporti spietati, e ciascuno di noi 3 la desiderava.

Ed era stata affidata a me e lei disse che dovevo averla a tempo debito.

All'epoca non avrei mai pensato a quello che sarebbe successo.

Ero un giovane dio arrogante che faceva guerre nei pianeti che trovavo per la brama di conquista,senza preoccuparmi di chi uccidevo o dei vizi a cui ero soggetto.

Non avevo ancora il mio nuovo ideale.

Le promesse sono una cosa molto forte per gli eterni di Titano.

Forse lo sono sempre,anche nelle famiglie dei mortali.

Di conseguenza,io non ho fatto promesse.

Tranne una.

Quella di adempiere al mio destino.

Ma per il resto,niente.

Se mi fosse stato offerto un accordo, avrei risposto che lo avrei preso in considerazione non appena fossero stati pienamente in grado di discutere la questione in toto,sia che si trattasse di nuovi adoratori,sia che si trattasse di altro.

Se si fanno affari, la faccenda deve essere molto seria, e devo essere certo che, più che essere in grado di discutere la questione per intero, erano capaci di portare profitto.

Ma Sui San me lo aveva promesso.

Ha fatto la promessa la notte in cui mio padre non era li e io ero certo che lei l'avrebbe mantenuta.

Il tempo era passato e io non avevo mai dubitato, perché aveva promesso.

Andammo sul pianeta Pandora e divenni un signore della guerra.

Le cose con lei degenerarono,non ragionava più lucidamente e ci battemmo.

Ci affrontammo corpo a corpo,usando i nostri poteri,ma poi la riportai alla ragione.

Dopo la nostra partenza da Pandora,lei mi ha coinvolto nella gestione delle industrie,mi ha lasciato fare affari, ha fatto del mio nome una leggenda prima ancora che iniziassi ad eliminare metà della popolazione di ogni mondo che trovavo.

Lei mi stava addestrando a controllare ciò che lei aveva comprato,non bastava più farsi venerare,io ero l'erede che avrebbe fatto prosperare la compagnia fino a quando le stelle si sarebbero sbriciolate nella polvere.

Tuttavia su Titano,il mio nome significava desolazione.

Anche se ero un dio,venivo temuto a scacciato da tutti.

Nonostante ciò,mi occupavo incessantemente dei miei fedeli e con il tempo me ne affezionai,malgrado tutto.

In seguito mi fu concessa un'autorità sulla Terra, il che non fu una sorpresa.

Le sue altre proprietà erano più piccole, meno difficili da gestire, e caddi nel nuovo progetto con una facilità che fece sobbalzare tutti.

Eros divenne geloso di me, sempre più lunatico ogni giorno che passava.

Rimase sulla sua nave per visitare le sue proprietà più a lungo, fermandosi sul pianeta ,dove ci facevamo venerare, solo durante i compleanni, se non mai.

Terraxia era meno drammatica.

Prese con prudenza le prove del favoritismo e passò più tempo su Cerise, ma non esitò mai a chiamarmi con qualche notizia che avrei potuto trovare di mio interesse.

Era chiaro a chiunque fosse a conoscenza del funzionamento interno della famiglia che io ero il protagonista dello spettacolo di Sui San,che però ha sempre nutrito un terrore nascosto per me.

Forse sapeva.

Mi istruiva, si prendeva cura di me e non mostrava mai quello che pensava davvero,almeno non in quei tempi.

Tuttavia la situazione degenerò in altri sensi.

Fece anche altre cose, cose che le madri non facevano di solito, cose che le madri non dovevano fare.

Cose che avrebbero dovuto disgustarmi, ma ciò non successe.

Noi non eravamo mortali.

E quello era il secondo problema con l'eternità: i confini tra l'essere un famigliare e qualcosa di più cominciarono a confondersi.

Mille vite dei mortali passate insieme senza mai cambiare, e si poteva facilmente dimenticare che uno era la prole e non il compagno, il figlio e non l'amato.

Non c'era un intervallo di età di venti, trenta, quaranta anni tra genitori e figli.

La distanza tra noi era più grande, ma i nostri corpi non l'avrebbero mai mostrato, e questo era ciò che ci avrebbe traditi.

E ammetto che a me non dispiaceva essere tradito.

Lei mi tradì in ogni modo possibile, o almeno così pensai.

Ogni linea di convenzioni sociali, ogni cosa che avessi mai conosciuto per certo, ogni momento di soddisfazione precedente era gettato nel dubbio e spazzato via dalle sue labbra al mio orecchio.

Poi, 3000 anni dopo, ho imparato cos'è il vero tradimento.

Mia madre mi ha chiesto di rompere le sue stesse promesse, tutte quelle che aveva detto a voce alta e tutte quelle premute sulla mia pelle con le labbra.

Lei me lo ha ha chiesto, e io sono andato in frantumi.

Un milione di pezzi lanciati negli angoli più remoti dello spazio.

Perché l'amavo e ,anche se ciò significava infrangere ogni codice di condotta che avevo mai imparato, anche se ciò significava strappargli il cuore dal petto,non potevo negare i suoi desideri.

I suoi ultimi, desideri.

E così feci come le aveva chiesto,la sua forma esplose, e io caddi in ginocchio chiedendomi come mai fossi arrivato li.

Mi chiedevo se mi fossi mai odiato più di quanto non avessi fatto allora.

Mi chiedevo se potevo vivere un altro giorno.

Ero un infarinatura di vetri rotti, ed era tutto per colpa _sua_ .

Ma ho superato il primo giorno.

E il secondo.

E poi ce l'ho fatta attraverso altri 2000 anni, a sorvegliare i pianeti che mi aveva affidato e a equilibrare quelli che non avevo, quasi dimenticando la faccia che avevo amato, o pensavo di amare, o forse mi era stata fatta amare tutti quegli anni prima.

Prima di capire quale era il mio destino.

Titano cadde.

Io continuai.

Ho equilibrato i mondi con mietiture,a volte guidate da me stesso,e ho amministrato ciò che avevo con il pugno di ferro,i concorrenti si piegarono alla mia influenza, le mortali si accalcarono al mio fianco, i nemici furono eliminati,e gli oppositori caddero.

Io, che ero diventato vuoto nel momento in cui il corpo di mia madre si era sbriciolato, che vivevo per mantenerla viva nella mia mente, che andai aventi per millenni e più con le mietiture credendo con la mia stessa _anima_ che non l'avrei mai più rivista.

Come si è scoperto, ho vissuto eoni di menzogna.

Il terzo problema dell'eternità era che non accadeva mai nulla solo una volta.

Un pezzo della sua anima era entrata nel corpo di una neonata eterna,figlia della seconda moglie di mio padre ed era stata messa sulla Terra,insieme a dei mortali con ricordi fasulli innestati.

Aveva la stessa energia di mia madre.

Ma era latente.

Rividi mia madre volteggiare sopra un tavolo operatorio,mentre i mie uomini si avviavano ad eliminarla prima che il suo potere la cambiasse risvegliandosi.

Ma qualcosa era cambiata.

O meglio, ero io che ero cambiato: vuoto, solitario, vizioso, _infranto_.

Non ero più il figlio che aveva conosciuto, il che era appropriato, poiché non era più la madre che avevo amato.

Nel testamento di mia madre,c'era scritto che se parte della sua anima fosse ricomparsa in qualcuno la Terra doveva essermi tolta.

Sapevo bene che mia madre non si era realmente fidata di me e si era preparata a togliermi alcune cose.

Ma non avevo mai guardato per vedere quali.

Quando ho saputo di tutto ciò ho capito.

Mi ha tradito per l'ultima volta.

La Terra era sua.

Delle centinaia di pianeti che possedeva, aveva curato il migliore.

Il meglio per la persona che amava di più - non suo figlio, non il suo _amante_ , ma lei stessa.

Fu allora che mi resi definitivamente conto che non si era mai fidata di me.

Aveva sempre avuto intenzione di mantenere la Terra.

Perché ,alla fine, si fidava più di se stessa che di suo figlio. "

Thanos guardava l'ologramma di Heater sospesa sul lettino e la voleva morta.

FINE FLASHBACK

Thanos era nella stanza buia e pensava. "L'eterna divenne potente,mi sottrasse la Terra e mi cacciò.

Radunai il mio esercito segreto di Chitauri per attaccare,ma poi mi ricordai che sulla Terra c'era qualcosa che avevo cercato a lungo,qualcosa che valeva molto più del pianeta.

Avevo fatto si che nessuno conoscesse i miei segreti e il mio piano,così,per non espormi,feci un'alleanza con un elementale,promettendogli la Terra in cambio di quella cosa.

Un dio dell'inganno che però fallì."

Davanti a lui c'era un portale spirituale che mostrava delle immagini di Loki,poi il gigante viola allungò la mano,pronunciò delle formule e il portale si chiuse.

Thanos aveva le mani incrociate,poi si chinò leggermente in avanti "Allora,ho sentito che stavi per entrare in contatto con me,ma poi mi hanno detto che eri morto.

E poi ho sentito anche che stavi bene e varie altre cose…ma il fatto è,Loki,che io te non siamo persone che i mortali capiscono.

Siamo quelli che i mortali temono.

Ora che ho l'informazione che dovevo sapere,verrò a spezzarti il collo.

Non è niente di personale.

Io non sono...sono solo un messaggero."

L'astronave di Thor stava viaggiando nello spazio.

Thor e Loki erano davanti ad una vetrata rettangolare,rinforzata con linee di metallo.

Thor aveva una corazza nera,con placche scure sui pettorali,sotto di essi e sulla pancia

Le placche erano divise in 2 colonne da tre,erano nere e circolari.

Il dio del tuono aveva le braccia incrociate.

"Pensi davvero che sia una buona idea tornare sulla Terra?"disse Loki.

"Si,certo."disse Thor "Li la gente mi adora,sono molto popolare."

"Riformuliamo la domanda."disse Loki "Credi che sia una buona idea riportare me sulla Terra?"

"Forse no,sinceramente."disse Thor "Ma non mi preoccuperei.

Ho la sensazione che andrà tutto bene.

In quel momento apparve una nave enorme davanti a loro.

Il mezzo nero aveva una parte centrale piatta con luci rosse,la parte superiore ed inferiore leggermente cupola da cui partivano due enormi punte dirette verso l'esterno che lentamente si avvicinavano le una alle altre ed erano molto più lunghe del mezzo stesso.

La parte centrale del mezzo aveva una placca verticale appuntita.

La parte posteriore del mezzo ara allargata con una punta verso il basso.


	77. THOR:RAGNAROK

THOR:RAGNAROK

2017

In Inghilterra c'erano dei cavalieri tempari che accendevano delle torce,poi iniziarono a pregare.

Uno di loro prese una spada e la mise in una bara sul petto di uno di loro.

La spada era lunga,con la parte iniziale della lama sottile e dritta fino a metà,poi si allargava improvvisamente verso l'esterno e poi tendeva e restringersi formando una punta.

Al centro della metà superiore c'era un foro allungato.

La bara fu chiusa con un pesante coperchio di pietra con sopra scolpita l'immagine dell'uomo.

Ai tempi moderni una scavatrice sotto terra aprì un grosso buco in una parete rivelando una serie di tombe con il coperchio di pietra.

Gli operai entrarono con le torce.

"Che roba è questa?"disse uno di loro.

"Porca miseria."disse un altro.

Alla tv parlavano dell'accaduto "Oggi un antica tomba di cavalieri crociati è stata rinvenuta.

La gente non sa che Londra è un gigantesco cimitero.

La metà delle sale è allagata e risale alla seconda crociata."

Mentre gli operai erano a guardare le tombe arrivarono dei monaci tibetani guidati da Dr. Strange.

Era un uomo con i capelli neri,corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Aveva i capelli sulle tempie di colore bianco.

Aveva baffi e barba,molto corta.

I baffi erano collegati alla barba.

Sulle spalle c'era un mantello rosso.

Il mantello copriva le spalle ed aveva un colletto che arrivava fino all'altezza della mascella.

Indossava un vestito da monaco buddista di colore blu scuro.

Intorno al collo aveva una collana d'oro con al centro un ovale d'oro con un cerchio all'interno.

Il vestito che copriva il petto si apriva in due all'altezza della vita,dopo essere passato sotto alla placca di cuoio che copriva la pancia.

Aveva anche una cinghia nera sopra la placca.

Le maniche del vestito erano di un blu più scuro del resto dell'abito e a metà degli avambracci iniziavano i guanti gialli.

I pantaloni erano blu scuro e gli stivali grigi,con dei nastri legati su di essi.

"Fate uscire tutti."disse Strange.

"Signori,interrompete quello che state facendo."disse uno di loro,mentre i soldati iniziarono a spargersi per la stanza "Il tunnel ferroviario è stato deviato a due chilometri da qui.

Assumiamo noi il controllo del sito."

Strange salì degli scalini ed arrivò ad un altra sala piena di corpi.

Il capo degli operai lo raggiunse "Ehi!

Mi scusi?

Mi scusi?"

Strange prese un busta da sotto il vestito.

"Questo è il mio cantiere,che cosa vuole fare?"disse l'uomo.

Il Dottor Strange gli diede la busta senza girarsi "Mandi via i suoi uomini.

Continuiamo noi."

L'altro fu portato via e Steange si avvicinò ad un muro dive c'erano tre cerchi incrociati e pensò "Il passato non può restare sepolto per sempre.

Ho studiato molti antichi misteri.

Finalmente,questa tomba rivela il segreto più oscuro di Asgard.

Un segreto cancellato e dimenticato."

FLASHBACK

In una valle di neve c'era Hela si allenava con Sif.

Aveva il vestito verde e un bastone di legno in mano.

I capelli di Hela erano biondi invece che neri.

L'altra aveva lo stesso oggetto.

Hela parava i colpi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STRANGE

"Hela,dea dell'oltretomba vichingo.

Bellissima."

Odino era seduto su un trono.

Aveva la testa coperta da un elmo d'oro che lasciava scoperti gli occhi,il mento e la parte centrale de viso.

Sulla fronte c'erano due corna che erano rivolte in avanti e curve in alto alla fine.

All'altezza delle orecchie partivano due ali d'oro che erano curve verso l'alto e superavano le corna.

Odino aveva lunghi capelli bianchi che arrivavano sulle spalle.

Aveva baffi e barba bianchi.

L'occhio destro era coperto da una benda nera.

Malgrado la barba bianca,il viso era quello di un ragazzo giovane.

Il petto era coperto da una corazza con molte linee intricate.

La corazza era grigia,aveva due placche dorate circolari sui pettorali e delle linee d'oro sulla parte iniziale del petto.

Le spalle erano coperte da due placche scure,che erano una sull'altra e c'erano delle linee d'oro.

I bicipiti erano coperti da una corazza d'oro simile ad una maglia di metallo.

Aveva dei bracciali scuri che coprivano gli avambracci e avevano delle parti d'oro.

I fianchi avevano due placche d'oro e da esse scendeva un lungo vestito giallo che arrivava fino all'altezza dei piedi che erano coperti da stivali neri con arti dorate.

La parte dietro,dalla vita,fino alle ginocchia era coperta da un altro vestito lungo e nero.

Aveva la lancia d'oro in mano ed era seduto su un trono.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STRANGE

"Scaltra.

E spietata."

Lei diede un colpo all'asta di Sif e la mandò verso il basso,per poi mandare il bastone vicino al suo volto.

Lei si avvicinò ad Odino,che era dentro una tenda di pelle,e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STRANGE

"Gli era stato promesso che se Odino fosse andato nel Valhalla,il trono della città degli dei sarebbe rimasto a lei.

Avrebbe governato sia sul piano dei mortali,sia in quello dell'oltretomba negativo."

Lei alzò lo sguardo e sorrise ad Odino che ricambiò.

Hela si alzò.

Odino aprì un portale e vi entrò con Hela.

Si trovarono in una landa desolata con il cielo sempre nuvoloso e con delle grosse e alte punte di pietra storte che andavano verso l'alto.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STRANGE

"Fu addestrata dal padre ad estendere la sua volontà sui defunti."

Tornati ad Asgard andarono in una gigantesca sala che era fatta di colonne marroni chiare e in fondo ad essa c'era il trono.

Il trono era di roccia chiara e c'erano dei gradini per arrivarci.

Davanti al trono c'erano due caproni d'oro.

Dietro al trono c'era una specie di spicchio di luna orizzontale fatto di pietra con sulle punte due teste di serpenti che si fronteggiavano.

Ad attenderli c'era Frigga,moglie di Odino.

Era una donna giovane,con i capelli bianchi,legati dietro la testa e c'era una ciocca che arrivava fino alle scapole.

Aveva una placca di cristallo sulla fronte che copriva le tempie e anche la parte iniziale dei capelli.

Indossava un abito lungo che arrivava fino a terra.

La parte sul petto e sulla pancia era nera,sulle spalle c'erano delle placche di cristallo,poi le maniche erano grige,mentre la gonna era argentata.

Tempo dopo la dea ebbe un figlio che fu portato ad Odino.

VOCE NARRANTE DI BANNER

"Ma Odino ebbe un secondo figlio.

Thor.

E ora lui avrebbe governato.

E Hela comprese che il potere non veniva conferito.

Bisognava conquistarlo."

Hela si recò in uno dei sotterranei di Asgard e si tolse i vestiti.

Si mise in ginocchio su un altare quadrato e sopra di lei erano appesi dei corvi sgozzati.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STRANGE

"Giurando vendetta,Hela si abbandono al male più assoluto.

Gorr,il macellatore di dei."

Gorr era alto due metri,aveva la pelle bianca pallida,aveva un volto privo di naso,con del rosso intorno alle palpebre e delle linee nere sulla fronte e sugli zigomi.

Aveva un mantello nero intorno al collo,con cappuccio.

Dalla testa partivano due tentacoli.

Aveva delle linee nere che andavano sul petto,una sul pettorale destro,una sul sinistro e una al centro.

Aveva una linea nera che passava su ciascun braccio e arrivava alle mani.

Aveva quattro dita lunghe e appuntite,mentre il quinto era minuscolo.

Aveva degli sleep neri sulla vita e i piedi canini con tre dita grandi e uno piccola.

L'essere si avvicinò ruggendo e le pose la spada.

I corvi iniziarono a muoversi da soli.

Hela afferrò la spada per in manico e dalla sua mani iniziò ad uscire fumo.

Lei urlò e cadde in avanti.

Sul suo corpo iniziò a formarsi un nuovo vestito.

Capelli le divennero neri,lunghi,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

La parte destra dei capelli cadeva solo sulla schiena,l'altra parte anche sulla spalla.

Aveva le palpebre nere.

Il collo era coperto da una tuta aderente nera che copriva tutto il corpo,compresi i piedi.

Intorno al collo c'erano due linee di metallo circolari,con in mezzo due linee di metallo verticali che arrivavano fino al di sotto del seno,poi si aprivano in due linee andando leggermente verso l'esterno,poi dritte verso il basso fino a sotto la vita.

L'attaccatura delle spalle era scoperta come la parte immediatamente prima.

Dall'inizio del costume,intorno alle spalle, partivano delle linee di metallo.

La prima,da entrambi i lati era la più alta e finiva poco prima delle due linee centrali,la seconda finiva per unirsi con la linea centrale.

Il seno era coperto da costume nero e dalla parte interna partiva una linea di metallo che andava verso l'alto e poi si dirigeva verso le spalle.

La parte finale delle spalle era coperta da una placca nera,con una punta rivolta verso l'esterno.

Anche le braccia erano coperte dalla tuta nera.

C'erano due linee di metallo,oblique,che si attorcigliavano lungo il braccio,passando sui bicipiti,sul gomito e terminando sul polso facendo in giro completo.

La mani erano scoperte ed avevano unghie verdi appuntite.

Sui fianchi,all'altezza della vita,c'erano due linee di metallo che puntavano verso il centro e verso il basso.

C'erano anche altre due linee che passavano sopra queste due.

Da esse partiva una linea che percorreva le gambe passando per il centro e ,arrivata poco prima del ginocchio,si apriva in due puntavano verso l'esterno,poi si curvava verso l'interno e poi si incontrava sotto il ginocchio.

All'altezza dei polpacci,sul davanti c'erano diverse linee.

Il costume copriva anche i piedi.

Il costume aveva degli strappi.

Aveva uno strappo sull'avambraccio sinistro e un altro sul bicipite di entrambe le braccia,più un altro vicino alle spalle.

Un altro strappo comprendeva parte del fianco sinistro,poco sotto il seno,e parte della schiena.

Aveva un grosso strappo sulla coscia sinistra,poi altri buchi nel costume sul polpaccio sinistro,mentre diversi strappi erano sulla gamba destra.

Lei tagliò la gola a due guardie ed entro nella stanza dove c'era il neonato.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STRANGE

"Hela rinacque un mostro.

Aveva fatto voto di dare a Gorr la vita del figlio di Odino e in cambio lui avrebbe raso al suolo Asgard per lei."

Hela poggiò il neonato a terra nei sotterranei e stava per trafiggerlo,ma Odino la colpì con un raggio giallo uscito dalla lancia e la mandò contro una colonna.

Lei urlo con una voce disumana.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STRANGE

"Per i suoi peccati,la sua anima fu tolta da suo corpo è mandata nel regno spirituale che controllava.

Il suo corpo fu trafugato e sepolto lontano.

Ma la morte è una soglia e il passato non può restare sepolto per sempre."

Odino andò in Mesopotamia durante una notte di tempesta.

Allungando la mano provocò un buco nel suolo,dove plasmò il suo volto nella roccia.

La bara di pietra,con dentro Hela,fu calata nelle profondità.

FINE FLASHBACK.

In Mesopotamia c'erano delle rovine di un palazzo con la statua di un dio davanti e dei leoni vicino.

Dei terroristi dell'isola spararono sulle statue.

Capitan America vide tutto con un binocolo da un'altura.

Aveva la maschera blu scuro con la "A"sulla fronte.

Aveva una cinghia che partiva dalle orecchie e passava su tutta la mascella fino al mento.

A metà del collo iniziava il costume blu scuro che copriva il petto e aveva una stella bianca al centro di esso.

Intorno alla stella c'era una parte più scura e dalla stella partivano linee rosse.

La pancia era coperta da linee bianche e rosse verticali.

Le spalle erano blu,con al centro un cerchio rosso e una stella bianca.

La parte iniziale del bicipite aveva una linea rossa orizzontale,poi c'era il costume blu fino al polso dove iniziavano i guanti marroni che lasciavano scoperte solo le dita.

C'era anche una linea rossa orizzontale sull'avambraccio.

I pantaloni erano blu,con delle linee rosse sulla parte esterna e gli stivali erano neri.

Aveva una cintura marrone e delle sacche su di essa.

Sulla schiena aveva uno scudo circolare di metallo,con la stella nella parte centrale,in un cerchio azzurro,in un cerchio rosso,in un cerchio bianco e in uno rosso.

Accanto a lui c'era Falcon.

Era un uomo di colore con i capelli molto corti.

Aveva degli occhiali di plastica nera,con le visiere rosse,aderenti al viso.

Aveva una corazza grigia sul petto,sulla pancia,sulle spalle e su metà dei bicipiti,con linee rosse orizzontali sui pettorali,e i contorni delle spalle erano rossi.

La mano destra era coperta da un guanto grigio che arrivava fino a metà bicipiti,con una linea rossa verticale sulla parte interna,mentre la mano sinistra era coperta da un guanto con sopra un bracciale grigio con che copriva tutto l'avambraccio ed era rosse sulla parte superiore.

I pantaloni erano grigi e anche gli stivali.

C'era una cintura nera sulla vita,con dei foderi,e delle fasce di pelle anche sulle cosce.

"Che sfortuna essere solo in due."disse Falcon "I civili se ne vanno e si riempie di ribelli."

Steve tirò fuori delle carte dalle tasche sulla cinta e su di esse vi era scritto "Haram".

"Noi due e Wanda ce la possiamo fare."disse Steve che corse a prendere il cavallo.

"Non dovresti."disse Falcon "Il comando pensa che stiamo effettuando una ricognizione a miglia da qui.

Almeno richiedi un attacco aereo."

"Attacco aereo?"disse Steve "Non serve.

Abbiamo Scarlet."

"Ma che fortuna." disse Wanda che era li ad aspettarli ed indossava una giacca chiara,una gonna nera corta e le calze nere,più scarpe nere.

"Non sappiamo nemmeno cosa c'è."disse Falcon.

"Haram c'è laggiù,Sam."disse Steve "Un'arma."

"No,il traduttore dice che Haram vuol dire sapere proibito."disse Sam "Una maledizione. "

"Ma da queste parti è sinonimo di arma."disse Steve "E non posso permettere che la prendano."

Steve salì sul cavallo e andò.

Falcon fece uscire due ali di metallo,con le piume rosse dalla placca sulle spalle.

Uno degli uomini armati camminava per i paese,ma Steve gli arrivò alle spalle egli spezzò il collo.

Capitan America corse verso altri due,lanciò lo scudo contro uno,si gettò a terra,scivolando sulla gamba destra,afferrò la gamba dell'altro,lo fece cadere,si rialzò,prese lo scudo al volo e lo scagliò sull'uomo,poi lo riprese e corse e diede un calcio ad un altro,mandandolo contro il cofano di un auto e facendolo finire dall'altra parte,poi girò su se stesso accucciandosi e diede un calcio alla gamba di un altro,mandandolo a terra.

Un altro uomo estrasse la pistola,ma Steve gli afferrò il braccio lo gettò a terra e lo colpì al viso,poi diede un calcio al volto dell'altro.

Capitan America iniziò a correre e ne colpì un'altro,poi raggiunse un secondo e gli diede un pugno,poi diede un calcio ad un altro facendolo volare contro una parete,poi parò i colpi di coltello del primo,gli diede un pugnò,lanciò il coltello verso la mano del secondo,inchiodandolo al muro e gli diede un calcio al viso.

Steve entrò in una casa,poi si gettò da una finestra e atterrato diede un colpo di scudo ad uno di loro,poi diede un calcio ad un secondo,mandandolo contro il fianco di una macchina a molti metri di distanza.

Colpì al braccio un altro con lo scudo e poi colpì la gamba un secondo,poi diede un colpo alla testa del primo e finì il secondo.

Spiccò un salto ruotando su se stesso e scagliò lo scudo verso il terzo

Afferrò un altro,lo volto e gli diede diverse ginocchiate,poi lo gettò a terra e riprese lo scudo,parò il calcio di un altro ,parò un pugno con lo scudo,si voltò dandogli una gomitata,poi gli mise il braccio intorno al collo,spiccò un salto e si lasciò cadere,portandolo con se.

Si rialzò,mise lo scudo davanti a se,gli diede un pugno e mandò l'arma sulla testa di un altro.

Falcon lo afferrò e lo portò in aria,poi lo fece cadere e lui atterrò su un altro uomo ,con lo scudo messo davanti a se,mandando l'altro contro una macchina e sfondando il finestrino,poi parò i colpì di un altro con lo scudo e diede un calcio alla macchina,mandandola contro l'uomo,tirò lo scudo colpendo un altro e poi lo riprese,quando l'oggetto tornò verso di lui.

Corse verso una jeep,salì sul cofano e spiccando un salto diede un calcio all'uomo sul tettuccio,mandandolo contro una parete.

Falcon mise le ali davanti a se per proteggersi dai proiettili e diede un calcio a due uomini contemporaneamente.

Scarlet arrivò volando con la mani piene di energia rossa.

Creò uno scudo davanti a se per pararsi dai proiettili e poi bloccò l'uomo con l'energia rossa,lo sollevò e Falcon gli volò addosso dandogli una botta.

Si voltò verso Steve,lo sollevò con l'energia e lo fece entrare da una finestra dentro una delle case.

Lui diede un colpo di scudo al viso di uno di loro,poi girò su se stesso e gli diede un calcio al ventre,mandandolo contro una parete,poi si riparò dietro una colonna,mentre uno altro gli sparava.

Lui gettò lo scudo a terra,che rimbalzò,colpì una parete e poi la testa dell'uomo,poi gli corse contro e gli diede un calcio,mandandolo contro un muro,poi si riparò dai proiettili,gli afferrò una gamba,facendolo cadere e poi lo scagliò contro una colonna tenendolo per la gamba.

Steve arrivò sul tetto e un aereo lanciò un missile nel centro del paese,mettendo in fuga gli ultimi nemici e aprendo un gigantesco buco.

Il palazzo su cui era Steve crollò e lui si ritrovò sulla sabbia che cadeva nel buco e si salvò per miracolo.

Alzandosi vide il viso di Odino.

"Haram."disse Steve.

Arrivò Nick Fury,capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D.,scese da un elicottero poco dopo.

Era un uomo di colore,con una benda nera sull'occhio destro,un lungo cappotto di pelle nera sopra una tuta aderente nera.

"Voi dovevate essere a 200 kiloetri da qui!"disse Fury.

"Si signore,ma dalle ultime notizie avevamo motivo di credere che i ribelli avessero degli ostaggi civili."disse Steve che aveva lo scudo sulla schiena "O aspettavamo che la DELTA rispondesse o intervenivamo da soli.

E invece gli abitanti avevano già evacuato il villaggio.

Quando ho capito che eravamo nella roccaforte dei ribelli era troppo tardi.

Ci hanno scoperti ed è partito l'attacco nemico."

"Vi dipingo un altro scenario invece."disse Fury.

"Quello dove due membri degli Avengers,che sareste voi,girano tutto il paese un passo avanti al nemico pensando che il nemico abbia un'arma su base di una traduzione erronea."disse Fury "Solo che invece dell'arma,trovano solo una statua antica.

Niente male come versione,vero?"

Arrivò Shannon Carter.

La ragazza aveva lunghi capelli biondi che arrivavano all'altezza delle scapole.

Aveva una giacca di pelle nera che arrivava fino alla vita ed era chiusa da una cinta.

Aveva i pantaloni bianchi e le scarpe nere.

Sulle gambe aveva due fasce nere collegate a due foderi con dentro le pistole.

"Capitano Rogers?"disse lei che gli diede uno schiaffo non appena lui si fu girato "Dov'è adesso?"

"Dov'è cosa?"disse Steve.

"La lettera."disse Shannon "La mappa che hai rubato a me."

"Mappa?"disse Steve "Io non so di cosa parli,Shannon.

Quando avrei avuto possibilità di rubarle qualcosa?"

"Ah davvero?"disse Shannon "Il capitano pensa che mi creerebbe imbarazzo dirle che siamo stati insieme,nella mia camera d'albergo,tre notti fa a Bagdad e che mentre dormivo è partito per una missione senza dirmi nulla e facendomi preoccupare molto.

Per di più hai preso la mappa.

Non mi crea imbarazzo,Steve.

Disgusto?

Si.

Pentimento?

Oh,sicuro.

Ma più che altro un grande stupore per come sai simulare tutte le qualità della vera intimità umana,anche se solo per...15 secondi?"

"Dov'è la mappa,capitano?"disse Fury.

"Signore ammetto che noi due abbiamo passato una serata deliziosa a Bagdad,una serata molto lunga e soddisfacente,se le sue reazioni sono da considerarsi sincere,ma poi sono andato via e per non rischiare che venisse anche lei a rischiare la vita,ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio non dirle niente."disse Steve "Non ti ho svegliata per proteggerti."

Shannon andò a vedere il buco.

"E la ricompensa per tanta considerazione?"disse lui "Si sa,meglio l'inferno di una donna furiosa."

"Oh mio Dio."disse Shannon "È Odino."

"È insolito?"disse uno degli agenti.

"Siamo in Mesopotamia."disse Steve.

"Già,quella religione si è sviluppata da tutt'altra parte."disse l'uomo.

Shannon andò a prendere una valigia che aveva lasciato a terra "Direttore,è una scoperta importante,deve mettere in sicurezza il villaggio."

"Qui non dovremmo nemmeno esserci."disse Fury.

"Devo essere certa che nessun reperto di valore finisca in mani nemiche."disse lei "Non sappiamo cosa può esserci laggiù.

Il contenuto della sola tomba di un faraone è stato stimato in 650000000 di sterline.

Mi spiego?"

"Direttore,se posso,con un pio di cariche chiudiamo il buco e la signorina torna un altro giorno."disse Steve.

"Sta zitto."disse Shannon.

"Stia zitto."disse Fury.

"Ok."disse lui.

"Avete due ore di tempo."disse Fury "Io torno indietro e il capitano va li sotto con lei."

"Cosa?"disse Shannon.

"Come?"disse lui.

"Si!"disse Fury"Si prepari,è un ordine."

Steve,Shannon e l'altro agente si calarono con delle funi e arrivarono in un un'immensa grotta che aveva delle statue di Lady Sif,Volstag e gli altri due guerrieri.

Shannon prese un registratore,mentre la stanza veniva illuminata dalle torce.

"Sono in una specie di grande anticamera."disse Shannon "C'è un'iscrizione sulla parete nord.

Le tre statue avevano in mano una ciotola in cui cadeva del mercurio da soffitto.

C'era anche un canale che conduceva ad un buco nel pavimento.

"È decisamente una tomba."disse Shannon "Anche se è anomalo,dato che i Vichinghi bruciavano i cadaveri."

"Cos'è?"disse Steve prendendo una goccia in mano "Mercurio."

Lei andò a guardare la mano "Era credenza di molti che il mercurio indebolisse gli spiriti maligni."

"Ma noi sappiamo che invece uccide."disse Steve.

"Si,dopo averti fatto impazzire."disse l'agente.

"C'è del mercurio che gocciola dal soffitto in buche nel terreno."disse lei"Forse sono collegate ad un sistema di canali che arriva fino…

Prendete le luci."

I due montarono delle grosse attrezzature che emisero delle forti luci,rivelando una caverna.

Videro un pozzo pieno di mercurio con tre catene che vi entravano dentro e intorno c'erano delle copie della statua di Odino rivolte verso l'interno.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Shannon "Svuotate le borse,forza."

I due misero a terra delle borse nere e accesero delle videocamere dopo averle tirate fuori.

"Sono in una grande caverna artificiale,attingo all'anticamera."disse lei che scese degli scalini "Scale cesellate scendono dalla cengia.

C'è un canale ,al centro delle scale,che alimenta un pozzo rituale alla base...pieno di mercurio.

C'è una catena rituale protettiva che circonda il pozzo come monito per gli intrusi.

Essere sepolti così era un destino peggiore della morte.

Ci sono sei statue di Odino intorno al pozzo.

Guardano verso l'interno,non l'esterno.

Qualunque cosa ci sia li dentro,le catene non servono a tirarla su.

Servono a tenerla giù.

Questa non è una tomba.

È una prigione."

"Mi sentite?"disse Fury alla radio e l'agente rispose.

"Parli signore."disse lui.

"Venite subito fuori,ci sono aerei in arrivo."disse Fury "Dobbiamo decollare."

"Di a Fury che mi occorre assistenza."disse lei.

"Per cosa?"disse l'agente.

"Voglio specialisti dal Cairo."disse Shannon "Tute chimiche e caschi protettivi."

"Non abbiamo tempo."disse lui.

"Io non me ne vado fino a quando non scopro cosa c'è li sotto."disse Shannon.

Steve prese lo scudo e colpì la corda tagliandola.

Dei cilindri di pietra ,ai lati, si mossero e tirarono le corde,sollevando il sarcofago di Hela.

Dei ragni strisciarono fuori dalle rocce e aggredirono tutti.

L'agente fu morso e sparò dei colpi facendo fuggire i ragni.

"EHI!"disse Steve "NON SPARARE!

FERMO!

SONO SOLO RAGNI CAMMELLO!

NON SONO NEPPURE VELENOSI!"

"POSSIAMO ANDARE VIA!?"urlo l'agente.

"Sei diventato pazzo?"disse Shannon "Ma che cavolo ti prende?"

"QUELLO MI HA MORSO!"urlò l'agente "NE HO ABBASTANZA,IO ME NE VADO!"

Steve guardò il sarcofago ed ebbe una visione.

Vide una landa ghiacciata e Hela che camminava verso di lui.

Indossava il vestito verde ,ma aveva i capelli neri.

"Mi hai liberata."disse Hela toccandogli il viso "Mio prescelto."

Lei lo baciò.

"Steve?"disse Shannon che lo toccò facendolo tornare alla realtà "Di all'altro che o mi aiuta a portare via quest'affare o dovrà spiegare perché sono stata

abbandonata."

"Vado."disse Steve.

La bara di pietra fu portata fuori da un elicottero e apparvero dei corvi.

Steve vide che erano anche sulle case e sui fili elettrici.

L'elicottero andò via e i corvi lo seguirono.

I due salirono su un altro elicottero ed si affiancarono al primo che si unì ad un gruppo di mezzi militari,mentre alle loro spalle c'era una tempesta di sabbia.

L'agente che era stato morso iniziò a diventare pallido.

L'elicottero atterrò e il sarcofago fu preso dagli agenti e messo su un aereo,su cui salirono anche Steve e Shannon.

"Ehi!"disse Shannon ai soldati "Fate piano,ha 5000 anni."

L'aereo chiuse,la rampa e decollò.

Steve e Shannon si sedettero vicini,mentre l'agente morso si mise più distante.

"E comunque prego."disse Steve.

"Di cosa?"disse lei.

"Che ti ho salvato da...qualunque cosa sia."disse Steve.

"Era stata al sicuro per 5000 anni,prima che gli arrivasse addosso un missile."disse lei.

"E tu non l'avresti trovato,altrimenti."disse Steve "Di nuovo prego."

"Hai idea di cosa sia?"disse Shannon "Di quanti sia importante?

Forse è legata a Thor.

Una bara vichinga in Mesopotamia."

"Perché hai detto 15 secondi?"disse Steve.

"Ma di che parli?"disse lei.

"Hai detto a Fury che sapevo simulare tutte le qualità dell'intimità umana per 15 secondi."disse Steve "Non erano 15 secondi."

"Va bene."disse lei "Non so quanto sia stato,ma non era reale."

"Io non ti ho mentito sui miei sentimenti."disse Steve.

"Tu mi hai derubato."disse lei.

"Però non ti ho mentito."disse lui.

"Ma tu pensi soltanto a te stesso?"disse Shannon indicando il sarcofago "Questo vuol dire molto.

Più di quanto tu possa immaginare.

Il lavoro della mia vita."

Shannon si alzò e andò a vedere il sarcofago,mentre il soldato ferito era disteso e gli occhi gli si giravano completamente,mentre la pelle diventava coperta di vene nere.

Shannon accese un registratore e iniziò ad osservare il sarcofago "Sono l'agente Shannon Carter.

Conduco un'analisi preliminare su una bara vichinga,scoperta nella Mesopotamia settentrionale.

I simboli indicano che la moglie del re degli dei,Frigga,avrebbe avuto un figlio che sarebbe diventato erede al trono,provocando le ire di una dea antica.

Una dea di nome...Hela."

Steve vide Hela che si allenava con Sif nell'antichità,poi si addormentò e si vide su un letto nei sotterranei di Asgard e Hela era sopra di lui.

"Prescelto."disse Hela.

Steve si svegliò di colpo e vide l'agente morso che aveva un coltello e tagliava i lacci della bara.

"Agente,che sta facendo?"disse un collega.

L'uomo si avvicinò e l'agente lo accoltellò al petto due volte.

"BILL!"urlò Steve che si alzò.

Shannon e altri due agenti si alzarono.

Estrassero le pistole,ma Steve gli si mise davanti,mentre l'altro si avvicinava.

"NO!"disse Steve "FERMI!"

Steve tolse la pistola ad uno di loro e li tenne lontani "GIÙ LE PISTOLE!"

Gli altri ubbidirono e indietreggiarono tutti.

Steve evitò un colpo di coltello da parte dell'uomo ed indietreggiò "Ma…

Ma che fai?"

"Bill?"disse Shannon.

"Metti giù il coltello!"disse Steve "Bill!"

Steve sparò un colpo,ma l'altro continuò,così gli sparò un altra volta e quando fu caduto fece fuoco ancora.

Improvvisamente l'aereo subì un forte scossone.

Steve si mise lo scudo sulla schiena e poi andò a vedere da uno dei finestrini vedendo che c'era un'elica che perdeva fumo.

Shannon e Steve andarono nella cabina di pilotaggio.

"Che succede?"disse Steve.

"Sedetevi e legatevi."disse uno dei piloti "Abbiamo raggiunto l'Inghilterra."

Un corvo sbatté contro il vetro lasciando una macchia di sangue.

Steve vide che c'era un gigantesco stormo di corvi che andava contro l'aereo "Ma che accidenti è?

Vai!"

Lui e Shannon corsero via e i corvi sfondarono le vetrate uccidendo i piloti.

L'aereo iniziò a cadere,e i due caddero a terra,poi iniziarono a volare da una parte all'altra del mezzo.

Steve afferrò Shannon e con una mano afferrò un tubo sul soffitto "Il paracadute."

Muovendosi aggrappati alle pareti arrivarono al paracadute e Steve lo diede a Shannon.

"Non ce la faremo!"disse Shannon .

"Si invece."disse Steve.

Si aprì un buco sulla parte laterale dell'aereo e il corpo di Bill fu scagliato fuori con gli altri due agenti.

I due furono scagliati dalla parte opposta dell'aereo.

"Dammi la mano!"disse Steve e lei lo fece.

Tornarono accanto al buco e lui le tirò la cinghia che azionava il paracadute che la portò fuori dal mezzo.

Steve restò all'interno e l'aereo si schiantò.

In una dimensione sovrapposta a quella della materia c'era una caverna orribile.

Il fondo era illuminato di luce rossa dovuta alle linee di lava che scorrevano sul suolo.

C'erano delle colonne nere e orribili che arrivavano fino al soffitto altissimo e c'erano delle stalattiti.

Sul soffitto di questa caverna c'era Thor che era legato con delle catene e disteso in una gabbia di sbarre ovali appesa al soffitto.

Davanti a lui c'era uno scheletro.

Il dio aveva lunghi capelli biondi che arrivavano sotto le spalle e la barba.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperte da un vestito aderente di pelle nera.

Aveva due placche circolari di metallo sui lati del petto a cui era attaccato un mantello rosso che arrivava fino a terra.

Le braccia erano scoperte,mentre gli avambracci erano coperte da delle cinghie nere che tenevano una placca scura che copriva la parte esterna.

Aveva una cintura marrone con una placca circolare di metallo.

Aveva un piccolo gonnellino,poi iniziavano i pantaloni neri e gli stivali che cominciavano dal ginocchio.

"Si,lo so che pensi."disse Thor "Oh,no,Thor è in gabbia.

Com'è successo.

Beh,a volte devi farti catturare per avere una risposta diretta da qualcuno.

È una lunga storia,ma diciamo che sono una specie di eroe.

Ho trascorso del tempo sulla Terra.

Ho combattuto contro un altro dio,contro dei robot e salvato il pianeta un paio di volte.

Poi me ne sono andato in giro per il cosmo,cercavo magie e certe gemme dell'infinito.

Non ho trovato niente.

E dopo mi sono imbattuto in un sentiero di morte e distruzione che mi ha condotto fino a qui,in questa gabbia.

Dove ho conosciuto te."

La mandibola dello scheletro si staccò e cadde.

"Tu quanto dici che resteremo qui?"disse Thor sentendo dei rumori.

La parte bassa della gabbia si aprì e lui cadde di sotto,ma le catene lo bloccarono poco prima del fondo,mentre lo scheletro si schiantò a terra.

Mentre era appeso sentì delle risate provenire da un demone di fiamme.

Il demone era alto 10 metri,con la testa simile ad un volto umano di lava,aveva delle enormi corna che partivano dalle sopracciglia,andavano verso l'alto e verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano bruscamente verso l'alto e verso l'interno.

La parte centrale della testa era fatta di roccia.

Il petto era semitrasparente e si vedevano delle fiamme che si muovevano,mentre gambe e braccia erano più coperte dalla roccia,anche se incandescenti.

"Thor,figlio di Odino."disse il gigante.

"Surtur!"disse Thor "Figlio di...di una bagascia.

Sei ancora vivo.

Pensavo che mio padre ti avesse ucciso circa mezzo milione di anni fa."

"Non posso morire."disse Surtur "Non fino a quando non adempirò al mio destino,radendo al suolo Asgard."

"È curioso sentirtelo dire,perché sto facendo brutti sogni ultimamente."disse Thor "Asgard che va a fuoco,che cade in rovina e tu,Surtur,ci sei in tutti.

Sempre."

"Allora hai visto Ragnarok."disse Surtur "La caduta di Asgard!

La grande profezia..."

Le catene fecero ruotare Thor di spalle al mostro "Aspetta.

Aspetta.

Ecco.

Aspetta che torno da te.

Sai mi sembra ci sia una certa sintonia."

Thor tornò con la parte frontale de busto dal gigante"Ok,allora continua.

Raccontami tutto."

"La mia ora è giunta."disse Sulrur "Quando la mia corona si riunirà con la fiamme eterna,mi verranno restituiti i miei pieni poteri.

Sovrasterò le montagne e affonderò la mia spada nel cuore di Asgard."

"Aspetta,dammi un secondo."disse Thor che ruotò ancora "Te lo giuro,io neanche mi muovo,fa tutto da solo.

Scusami.

Ok,allora,vediamo se ho capito bene…

Tu vorresti mettere la tua corona nella fiamma eterna e poi diventi più grande di un palazzo?"

"Una montagna!"disse Surtur.

"La fiamma eterna che Odino tiene custodita su Asgard?"disse Thor.

"Odino non è su Asgard."disse Surtur "E la tua assenza ha lasciato il trono indifeso."

"Ok."disse Thor "Dov'è questa corona?"

"Questa è la mia corona."disse Surtur.

"Ah,quella è una corona?"disse Thor "Pensavo fossero delle folte sopracciglia."

"È una corna."disse Surtur.

"Quello che è."disse Thor "Quindi,quello che bisogna fare per fermare Ragnarok è strapparti quella cosaccia dalla testa."

Surtur si alzò goffamente e tenne il braccio destro piegato e poggiato sul petto,mentre rideva "Ma Ragnarok è già iniziato.

Tu non puoi fermarlo."

Surtur si avvicinò a Thor zoppicando e trascinando una gigantesca spada incandescente.

Afferrò le catene e mise Thor vicino al suo viso "Io sono la rovina di Asgard e lo sei anche tu.

Tutti soffriranno.

Tutto brucerà."

"Oh,interessante."disse Thor "Ad essere sincero,vederti crescere di dimensioni e vederti appiccare fuoco ad una città sarebbe uno spettacolo,ma dovrò scegliere l'opzione B,ossia quella in cui mi libero da queste catene,scaravento via quella tiara dalla tua testa e la porto ad Asgard,nei sotterranei."

"Non puoi fermare Ragnarok."disse Surtur "Perché combatterlo?"

"Perché è questo il lavoro degli eroi."disse Thor aprendo la mano dietro la schiena "Aspetta,scusa,ho anticipato la battuta."

Sentendo dei tonfi,il mostro si guardò intorno e il martello di Thor sfondò una parete,lui spezzò le catene con facilità e afferrò il martello che lo portò lontano.

Surtur si mise con la schiena dritta "Hai commesso un grave errore,figlio di Odino."

Dalle colonne iniziarono a scendere centinaia di demoni di roccia nera,con l'interno degli occhi e della bocca rosso.

"Davvero?"disse Thor "Commetto sempre gravi errori."

Alla sua destra apparve un drago incatenato.

Aveva la pelle nera,gli occhi rossi,come l'interno della bocca,muso molto allungato,denti enormi e appuntiti.

Le corna erano enormi,andavano verso l'alto,si curvavano in basso e poi andavano verso l'esterno,in più aveva anche delle punte all'inizio delle mascella e sul dorso.

"Sembra che tutto vada per il meglio."disse Thor.

Le orde di demoni corsero contro di lui.

Thor colpì il primo con il martello nella mano destra,poi diede un pugno ad un altro e un colpo di avambraccio ad un terzo,dopo sette di loro gli saltarono addosso e iniziarono a colpirlo,ma Thor si rialzò e li scagliò via con le braccia,diede una martellata ad un altro,un calcio ad un secondo,poi prese il martello per la cinghia di cuoio in fondo al manico e iniziò a farlo ruotare su se stesso,colpendo decine di nemici,poi lo lanciò e iniziò a colpire gli avversari a mani nude,mentre il martello girava intorno a lui colpendo decine di avversari,poi Thor allungò la mano destra e il martello tornò da lui,colpendo altri demoni,poi il dio usò l'arma per colpirne un altro.

Il drago provò a muoversi,ma la catena a cui era legato lo bloccò.

Thor spiccò un salto di dieci metri,il martello si riempì di scariche elettriche,il dio urlò e atterrando colpì il suolo provocando una gigantesca onda d'urto elettrica a forma di cupola che si espanse,scagliando via tutti e facendo fare a Surtur alcuni passi indietro.

Il demone puntò la spada verso di lui e da essa uscì un getto di fuoco.

Thor fece roteare il martello,riparandosi.

Il demone rise,Thor gli volò contro e lo colpì alla testa con il martello due volte,poi atterrò e lanciò il martello sul suo viso,spiccò un saltò e gli colpì la testa,il martello si riempì di fulmini,Thor girò su se stesso e lanciò l'arma sulla pancia di Surtur,il martello tornò indietro e Thor lo lanciò ancora.

Ripresa l'arma,evitò un colpo di spada del nemico,volando su una colonna,poi spiccò un salto,evocò dei lampi nel martello e,colpendolo,fece saltare la testa al demone,facendo finire a terra le corna e la parte davanti del cranio.

Il corpo di Surtur evaporò.

Thor prese una catena,legò la corona e se la caricò sulla schiena,poi vide che dalle colonne scendevano centinaia di demoni.

"Haimdal,ne è passato di tempo,ma mi serve un'uscita veloce da questa dimensione."disse Thor alzando il braccio con il martello "Haimdal?"

Asgard era una città antica,in un pezzo di terra piatto,con l'acqua del mare che cadeva nello spazio,senza mai finire.

Su uno scoglio,proprio sull'abisso, c'era la cupola dorata,collegata alla città mediante il ponte di cristallo.

Dentro vi erano due dee,sedute sui gradini che conducevano a dove doveva essere messa la spada per attivare il portale e davanti a loro c'era un dio guerriero.

Aveva la testa calva,due tatuaggi neri allungati sulla parte laterale del cranio,barba corta, baffi ed era coperto da una corazza blu simile a quella di un guerriero medioevale messa su un vestito marrone.

"Haimdal era un idiota."disse il dio guerriero "Questo lavoro avrebbe dovuto arricchirlo.

Certo non è un lavoro facile,ma ha i suoi vantaggi.

Il Bifrost mi concede l'accesso a tutti i nove regni,più dimensioni sottili.

Non devo far altro che prendermi tutto.

Ammirate."

Il dio indicò diversi oggetti,tra cui asce,un motorino e varie casse.

Prese due fucili "Sono particolarmente affezionato a questi,li ho portati via da un posto sulla nostra ex casa Terra,chiamato Texas.

Hanno anche un nome:Dis-Struggi.

Capite?

Quando li metti insieme distruggono.

Thor mise la punta del martello verso il basso e,girando su se stesso,colpì diversi nemici.

Il drago si liberò e Thor volò verso l'alto e sfondò il soffitto,ritrovandosi in una landa desolata,vulcanica,con luci rossastre in una dimensione verdastra,senza stelle,ne corpi celesti.

Thor atterrò e cadde,poi si rialzò e mise il braccio con il martello in alto"Haimdal,avanti."

Si voltò sentendo il suolo che tremava e il drago uscì e tentò di metterlo dentro la bocca.

Thor mise la mano destra sulla parte alta della bocca e le gambe sulla parte bassa.

Il drago strusciò il muso a terra,lasciando una scia,poi iniziò a muovere la testa a destra e a sinistra.

La schiena del drago era illuminata di energia rossa.

Thor mise il martello dentro la mascella dell'animale che fu immediatamente bloccato a terra.

"A cuccia."disse Thor "Haimdal?

Sono un po' a corto di opzioni."

Le due dee sentirono la voce di Thor.

"Skurge?"disse quella castana "Credo sia importante."

Skurge prese la spada,la mise al centro del pilastro d'oro e l'apertura della sfera ,che dava verso lo spazio, si illuminò di energia e luce "C'è una sorpresina per voi."

Vedendo migliaia di creature,Thor allungò la mano,il martello si mosse,lui lo afferrò e volò via.

Dalla schiena del drago partirono delle fiammate che lo fecero volare e stava per raggiungere il dio,che entro in un portale rotondo che taglio la testa al mostro chiudendosi.

Thor entrò nella sfera e strusciò sul pavimento,mentre la testa del drago apparve e le due dee fuggirono.

"No."disse Skurge che poi andò verso Thor "Bene,bene,bene.

Guarda chi ha deciso di fare una capatina.

Grazie,hai fatto fuggire le mie ospiti e incasinato il mio posto di lavoro."

"Chi sei?"disse Thor.

"Non ti ricordi?"disse Skurge "Sono Skurge.

Abbiamo combattuto insieme millenni fa."

"Giusto."disse Thor "Dov'è Heimdal?"

"Quel traditore?"disse Skurge "Chi lo sa.

È ricercato per aver disobbedito al re."

"Traditore?"disse Thor.

"Si,Odino lo aveva accusato di negligenza,quando siamo stati attaccati dagli elfi,ma è sparito prima del processo."disse Skurge "È difficile prendere uno che vede tutto nell'universo."

"Già."disse Thor che fece roteare in martello andando verso il ponte.

"Aspetta,devo annuncia..."disse Skurge,ma Thor volò via.

Skurge si mise a correre.

Thor volò sulla città d'oro e di pietra e giunse su un palazzo che aveva una statua enorme raffigurante Loki davanti ad una struttura che era un teatro a cielo aperto.

La statua aveva le braccia spalancate.

"Quello che diavolo è?"disse Thor.

La gente era a vedere uno spettacolo che raffigurava la morte di Loki.

Odino era al centro e in prima fila,semi sdraiato su un divano,posto in cima a delle scale e con intorno delle colonne con delle foglie ramificate su di esse.

Odino aveva una placca d'oro sull'occhio destro,i capelli bianchi,lunghi fin sotto le spalle,con la parte superiore legata dietro la testa,baffi e barba.

Indossava un lungo abito arancione,con una fascia rossa sulla pancia.

Aveva anche un cappotto marrone che era senza maniche e aveva i bordi dorati e la parte intorno al collo,e quella prima delle spalle,era nera.

Accanto a lui c'erano delle dee e lui stava mangiando grappoli d'uva.

"È la mia dipartita."disse l'attore che impersonava Loki.

"Folle,non mi hai dato ascolto."disse l'attore che interpretava Thor "Lady Sif,chiama aiuto!"

L'attrice che interpretava Sif corse "Vado!"

"Perdonami per quello che ho fatto."disse l'attore che faceva Loki.

"Va tutto bene."disse quello che faceva Thor "Resisti."

"Perdonami se volevo regnare sulla Terra."disse l'attore che faceva Loki.

"Sarebbero fortunati ad averti."disse l'attore che faceva Thor.

"Mi dispiace per quella storia del Tesseract."disse l'attore che faceva Loki"Non sono riuscito a trattenermi.

Sono un impostore."

"Si."disse l'attore che faceva Thor "Sei un birbante."

"Mi dispiace per quella volta che ti trasformai in una rana."disse l'attore che faceva Loki.

"Uno scherzo bellissimo."disse l'attore che faceva Thor.

"Era davvero esilarante."disse Odino ridendo mangiando l'uva.

"Sei il salvatore di Asgard."disse l'attore che faceva Loki "Fa una statua a mio nome.

Con l'elmo con le grandi corna incurvate."

"Diremo a nostro padre quello che hai fatto qui."disse l'attore che faceva Thor.

"Non l'ho fatto per lui."suggerì Odino.

"Non l'ho fatto per lui."disse l'attore che fece finta di morire.

"NOOOOO!"urlò l'altro.

Arrivò un attore che faceva Odino "Così Loki morì per le ferite riportate,sacrificando la sua vita per la nostra.

Lottò contro quei disgustosi elfi,portò la pace nel regno.

Loki,figlio mio,molte lune fa ti trovai su quel campo di battaglia congelato.

Quel giorno non avevo ancora visto in te il salvatore di Asgard.

Eri semplicemente un dio bambino che sciolse il cuore di questo vecchio sciocco."

Tutti applaudirono e Odino si alzò battendo le mani.

"Bravo!"disse Odino "Bravo!"

"Padre."disse Thor.

"Mio figlio Thor è tornato!"disse Odino che si sedette"Salve ragazzo mio."

"Opera interessante."disse Thor che si tolse dalla schiena la corona "E come si chiama?"

"La tragedia di Loki di Asgard."disse Odino "Il popolo ha voluto commemorarlo."

"Giusto,comprensibile."disse Thor "Ah,mi piace la statua.

Lo raffigura meglio di come era in vita.

Un po'...un po' meno subdolo,meno impomatato."

Thor mostrò la corona "Tu sai cos'è questo?"  
"Oh,il teschio di Surtur."disse Odino "È un'arma formidabile."

"Fammi un favore,rinchiudilo nei sotterranei,in modo che non diventi un mostro gigante e distrugga il pianeta."disse Thor ad un soldato che ubbidì.

Odino si alzò "Allora,te ne torni a Midgard,dico bene?"

"No."disse Thor lanciando il martello in alto e facendolo tornare nella sua mano"Continuo a fare lo stesso sogno,ultimamente.

Ogni notte vedo Asgard cadere in rovina."

"È solo uno stupido sogno,segno di una fervida immaginazione."disse Odino.

"Può darsi."disse Thor "Ma ho deciso di investigare.

E sai cosa ho scoperto?

Ho trovato i nove regni completamente nel caos.

Nemici di Asgard che si riuniscono in dimensioni spirituali per tramare la nostra disfatta,mentre tu ,Odino,protettore dei nove regni,te ne stai seduto a mangiare grappoli d'uva."

"Meglio rispettare la libertà dei nostri vicini."disse Odino.

"Si certo."disse Thor "La libertà di essere massacrati."

"Si,ma anch'io sono stato occupato."disse Odino

"Con il teatro?"disse Thor.

"Si,con il comitato di sicurezza..."disse Odino.

"Vuoi che lo faccia davvero?"disse Thor.

"Fare cosa?"disse Odino.

Thor lanciò il martello lontano e si mise dietro Odino,mettendogli la mano sul retro del collo "Lo sai che nulla fermerà Mjolmir finché non tornerà nella mia mano,anche se davanti c'è la tua faccia."

"Ma sei impazzito?"disse Odino "Ti stai cacciando nei guai."

"Ora vedremo,fratello."disse Thor.

Loki si trasformò e si spostò "OK,MI ARRENDO!"

Tutti restarono sconvolti.

Loki aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle,tirati indietro.

Aveva un vestito lungo con le spalle scure e i bordi verdi.

Le maniche erano verdi,poi dall'avambraccio ai polsi c'era un bracciale nero.

Il petto e la pancia era coperto da un vestito verde scuro,con la parte sinistra su quella destra e arrivava alla vita,ma la parte sinistra del vestito andava anche sotto.

I pantaloni erano neri e gli stivali verdi e dorati.

Loki si girò,sorrise e spalancò le braccia.

Skurge arrivò "Lui,il figlio di Odino..."

Loki si voltò "Avevi un solo compito.

Solo uno."

"Dov'è Odino?"disse Thor.

"Non riuscivi a stare lontano,vero?"disse Loki "Andava tutto così bene senza di te.

Asgard prosperava.

Hai rovinato tutto."

Thor si avvicinò con rabbia e Loki indietreggiò,cadendo sul divano.

"Dov'è nostro padre?"disse Thor con rabbia "L'hai ucciso?"

"Hai la libertà che volevi?"disse Loki e Thor gli mise il martello sul petto.

"Ok,devo riorganizzare le idee,ma me lo ricorderò."disse Loki.

Steve si risvegliò in obitorio in un sacco per cadaveri.

Si liberò del sacco e si guardò intorno.

Guardandosi alle spalle vide il fantasma di Bill che sembrava una persona viva.

Si spaventò,scese dal lettino di metallo e si mise in guardia "Bill?"

"Ciao."disse Bill.

"Me la sono fatta addosso."disse Steve.

"Dobbiamo parlare,Steve."disse Bill.

"Ok."disse lui "Che succede?"

"Lo sai che succede."disse Bill.

"Io sono...morto?"disse Steve.

"Morto?"disse Bill "No,ma rimpiangerai di non esserlo."

Entrarono i medici con Shanno e rimasero sorpresi di vederlo.

"Oh mio Dio."disse lei "Steve."

"Shannon."disse lui prendendo un panno e coprendosi le parti intime "Che succede?

Dove mi trovo?

CHI È COMANDA QUI?"

Un medico alzò la mano.

Una macchina dello S.H.I.E.L.D. si diresse verso i rottami dell'aereo che erano sparsi per quattro chilometri nella foresta.

Ormai era notte.

Una parte era sotto un ponte in un fiume e vicino ad un molo.

"Il molo è distrutto e c'è una turbina lontano chilometri da punto d'impatto principale."disse un poliziotto.

Un altro vide un cadavere vicino alla riva,sotto un ponte di legno e si accucciò"Ritrovato corpo.

Nessun segno di vita."

L'altro si inoltrò sotto il molo e vide la bara aperta.

Trovò la parte inferiore e poi si spaventò sentendo il suono di diversi corvi.

Puntò la luce e li vide tutti appollaiati sui rottami.

Trovò il coperchio e lo sollevò.

Trovò Hela con il suo vestito nero aderente.

La osservò e poi si voltò verso il collega "Ehi!

Vieni a vedere..."

Hela si voltò e lo colpì con la mano facendogli saltare metà volto.

L'altro si avvicinò e lo trovò mummificato "CRISTO!"

Indietreggiò e cadde,inciampando su una tegola.

Voltandosi fu afferrato da Hela che lo baciò e lo trasformò in una mummia.

La dea si mosse a quattro zampe e illuminò il corpo di una luce verde facendo sparire il fango da se stessa "Sorgete."

Le due mummie rinsecchite iniziarono ad avere le convulsioni e si alzarono,ruggendo e camminando come marionette,in preda a spasmi continui.

Hela andò verso il fiume insieme ai due e si mise in piedi,mentre un elicottero si avvicinava.

Steve era ad un bar con Shannon e stava bevendo dell'acqua,mentre alla tv parlavano dell'aereo caduto.

Capitan America indossava abiti civili neri.

"Come hai fatto ad uscire vivo dall'aereo?"disse Shannon "Non hai nemmeno un graffio."

"Lo so."disse Steve.

"Grazie."disse Shannon.

"Per cosa?"disse Steve.

"Mi hai salvato la vita."disse Shannon.

"Tu l'avresti fatto per me."disse Steve.

"Steve."disse il fantasma dell'agente morto.

Steve lo vide dietro il bancone e lui gli indicò il bagno.

"Senti Steve,sai che lavoro con un gruppo a parte,oltre lo S.H.I.E.L.D."disse Shannon.

"Si."disse Steve.

"Vedi,abbiamo sviluppato una teoria secondo cui una dea di Asgard è stata cancellata dai libri degli stessi dei."disse Shannon "Volutamente.

Da tempo cerchiamo la così detta Necrospada di Gorr.

Una spada nera.

Gorr è il macellatore di dei e secondo la leggenda quella spada avrebbe permesso a Hela di liberare uno dei suoi fratelli,il serpente della Terra.

Sono convinta che sia nascosta qui in Europa,rubata dai crociati secoli fa.

Sono stati trovati dei riferimenti in un manoscritto crociato di un cavaliere morto,che suggeriva che la spada fosse stata sepolta da qualche parte in Inghilterra.

Un'enorme tomba di cavalieri crociati è stata di recente scoperta a Londra.

Crediamo che sia li da qualche parte.

È stata quella tomba a condurci a Hela.

Penso sia lei la dea della leggenda.

Secondo i testi aveva ricevuto il controllo della dimensione dei defunti dove si recavano le anime dei vichinghi che morivano disonorati e che avesse tentato di uccidere il figlio di Odino,Thor."

"Uccidere Thor?"disse Steve.

"Si e con lui anche i genitori."disse Shannon "Aveva stretto una specie di patto con il dio macellatore e quando ho visto i corvi e la tempesta di sabbia…

Insomma sta succedendo qualcosa di strano.

Tu sei vivo e non dovrebbe essere possibile.

Mi dispiace,Steve,ma penso che abbiamo fatto adirare gli dei."

"Puoi scusarmi?"disse Steve che si alzò "Torno subito."

Lei andò in un angolo e telefonò "Sono Shannon,passami Strange."

Steve entrò nel bagno e vide il fantasma nello specchio "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Shannon sta una favola."disse l'agente.

"Questo non è reale."disse Steve "E nella mia testa."

"No,ti sbagli."disse lui "Mi hai sparato."

"Tu hai accoltellato un altro agente."disse Steve.

"Ti ho salvato e tu mi hai sparato?"disse l'altro.

"L'hai ammazzato."disse Steve "Volevi uccidermi."

"Tre volte."disse lui "Mi hai sparato tre volte."

"La terza non era intenzionale."disse Steve "Mi spiace,va bene?"

"Non va bene."disse l'agente "Non andrà bene.

Guarda la mia faccia.

Sono maledetto e tu sei maledetto.

E per spezzare la maledizione dovrai fare quello che vuole lei o le cose andranno peggio."

"Che vuol dire che sono maledetto?"disse Steve.

"Secondo te perché sei ancora vivo?"disse il fantasma "Ha dei progetti per te.

Prescelto.

Non puoi mollare.

Non puoi fuggire."

Steve uscì sul retro e si trovò in un vicolo lungo e poco illuminato "Che cosa succede?"

Steve iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro mettendosi le mani nei capelli.

Si voltò e vide dei topi che si muovevano.

Presto iniziarono ad arrivarne altri e apparve Hela che camminò verso di lui.

Steve provò ad aprire la porta,ma era chiusa dall'interno,così provò ad aprire un cancello accanto,ma era chiuso anch'esso e dietro c'erano orde di topi.

Steve iniziò a levarseli di dosso,ma presto cadde a terra e i topi iniziarono a camminargli sopra.

Hela si avvicinò e Steve urlò trovandosi in mezzo alla strada,mentre un camion gli arrivava addosso.

Shannon lo prese e lo portò sul marciapiede.

"Steve!"disse Shannon "Ma che cavolo fai?"

"Senti..."disse Steve "Ok,avevi ragione.

Abbiamo fatto adirare gli dei."

"Aspetta,cosa?"disse lei.

"L'ho vista."disse Steve "La ragazza nella bara."

"Hela."disse Steve.

"Quella."disse Steve.

"Steve..."disse lei.

"Dice che sono maledetto."disse Steve.

"Chi?"disse Shannon.

"Un fantasma."disse Steve"La cassa ritrovata."

"La bara."disse Shannon.

"E gli scarabocchi."disse Steve.

"Scritte."disse Shannon.

"Shannon,con tutto il rispetto,non mi interessa il glossario archeologico."disse Steve"Le scritte sulla bara che abbiamo portato via dalla fossa,parlavano di una maledizione,è così?"

"Steve."disse lei "Hai sbattuto la testa."

"Si."disse lui.

"Hai inalato vapori."disse Shannon.

"E come te lo spieghi che so come si dice mio prescelto il lingua vichinga?"disse Steve "Ma forse hai ragione.

È tutto nella mia testa.

Troviamo la bara e quando ci avrò visto dentro una prugna secca di diversi millenni,addio maledizione."

"Steve,più che una bara,ti serve vedere uno psichiatra."disse Shannon.

"Non dirmi che non vuoi vederlo anche tu."disse Steve "Quindi vado a prendere il costume.

E anche tu."

Una macchina dello S.H.I.E.L.D. si avvicinava ad una chiesa,accanto a delle rovine e a delle arcate abbandonate.

Sotto le arcate c'erano diverse mummie che si stavano rialzando.

Un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. fu gettato a terra e Hela si saltò addosso baciandolo e togliendogli la forza vitale.

Steve e Shannon erano sulla strada e avevano i costumi.

Steve aveva la maschera e anche lo scudo dietro la schiena.

Dietro di loro c'era un filo spinato e dietro c'erano delle mucche.

I due iniziarono ad avvicinarsi.

"Steve."disse Shannon "L'aereo è caduto di la.

Dove vuoi andare?"

"Siamo nel posto giusto."disse Steve.

Andarono sotto le arcate.

"Steve."disse Shannon "Non capisco che ci facciamo qui.

Non è questo il posto giusto."

"Si,è questo."disse Steve.

"No,non lo è."disse Shannon "È caduto da quella parte.

E li c'è il mio reperto.

Andiamo li."

Sopra Steve c'era Hela che camminava sui muri.

Shannon camminò e si allontanò.

Steve vide la porta della chiesa che si apriva e Hela gli tendeva la mano.

Capitan America si trovò dentro la chiesa "Cosa...?

Ma che cosa...?

Ma come..."

Hela passò dietro una colonna,ma lui non la vide.

Steve si allontanò,ma una delle mummie gli corse contro e lo afferrò.

Quattro morti lo misero sull'altare e gli bloccarono braccia e gambe.

Steve si spaventò vedendo una mummia ruggire.

Hela spiccò un salto e gli atterrò sopra.

La dea gli tolse la maschera e poi gli mise la mano sulle guance,stringendo,girò la testa prima da una parte,poi dall'altra,poi gli toccò i capelli e in fine gli strappò un due il costume sul petto,iniziando a toccargli la pancia e a baciargli il petto.

"Gorr."disse Hela.

"Cosa?"disse Steve.

"Dio macellatore."disse lei che gli leccò l'orecchio "Prendi la mia offerta..."

Lei si mise seduta e materializzò una spada nera dalla mano destra,poi la sollevò con entrambe le mani.

"Steve?"disse Shannon.

Hela voltò la testa e lo fecero anche le mummie.

"Shannon!"disse Steve,ma lei restò bloccata.

"Si?"disse Shannon completamente paralizzata.

"SCAPPA!"urlò Steve "SCAPPA!"

Hela saltò giù,mentre Steve trapassò con un pugno il cranio della mummia alla sua destra.

Shannon sparò diversi colpi alla testa di Hela,ma i proiettili rimbalzarono.

La dea la spinse contro una colonna e gli mise la mano destra sulla gola.

Lei prese un candelabro di metallo e glie lo diede in testa,ma non la fece nemmeno muovere,poi Hela la lanciò contro una delle panchine della chiesa che andò in frantumi.

Steve diede un pugno alla mummia alla sinistra e poi un calcio all'ultimo.

Un altro gli saltò addosso,ma Steve lo prese e lo lanciò contro una punta di metallo,poi trapassò con un calcio un altro e fu afferrato alle spalle.

Staccò la testa a quello alle spalle e la lanciò contro quello davanti,poi gli schiacciò il cranio con il piede.

Colpì quello senza testa e gli spezzò una gamba con un calcio.

Hela afferrò alla gola Shannon e la sollevò,mentre Steve afferrava una mummia e la lanciava dalla finestra.

Hela stava per baciare Shannon,ma Steve prese lo scudo e lo tirò sulla testa della dea.

L'arma rimbalzò e tornò nella sua mano,Shannon fuggì e lui le andò dietro.

I due corsero verso un'ambulanza e partirono.

"Hai visto vero?"disse Steve.

"Come facevo a non vedere?"disse lei "Dove vuoi andare."

"Via da qui."disse Steve "C'è l'autostrada più avanti e voglio allontanarmi il più possibile e poi andare al comando."

"Quella spada era come..."disse Shannon.

"La spada nera che cerchi tu."disse lui "E quella voleva usarlo per aprirmi il petto."  
"Come mai ne aveva un'altra."disse Steve.

"La Necrospada si è fusa con lei."disse Shannon "Può riprodurla quanto vuole.

E credo che sia anche nella tua testa.

Ti ha fatto venire qui."

"No,ero io che ci volevo andare."disse Steve che frenò trovandosi di fronte alla chiesa.

Hela era poco lontano da loro.

"Sono tornato dritto da lei."disse Steve "Oh mio Dio,è nella mia testa."

Steve fece marcia indietro e andò via.

Una delle mummie sfondò il vetro di Shannon e restò per metà fuori dal furgone.

Steve non si fermò,mentre la mummia tentava di afferrarlo.

Steve andò vicino ad un albero tranciando in due il mostro,poi afferrò l'altra metà e la gettò fuori dal finestrino,ma l'essere si aggrappò allo sportello che si aprì.

"Figlio di puttana."disse Steve che fece avvicinare il furgone ad un albero e colpì l'essere,poi chiuse lo sportello.

Un'altra mummia,che era su soffitto,sfondo in parabrezza a testate e andò addosso a Steve.

Shannon iniziò a tirare calci e a prendere anche la faccia di Capitan America.

"È la mia faccia!"disse Steve "È la mia faccia!"

"Ok,scusa."disse Shannon.

Steve lo spinse vie e lei diede un calcio alla creatura che le afferrò al gamba e stava per trascinarla fuori.

Steve prese l'essere e gli diede una testata,poi Shannon tornò dentro.

La creatura afferrò il volante e l'ambulanza andò fuori strada,cadendo da una discesa nel bosco e rotolando.

Lo sportello si aprì e Steve fu catapultato fuori dal mezzo che per poco non lo schiacciò.

Steve si alzò e andò da Shannon.

Quando stava per tirarla fuori dal mezzo,entrambi videro Hela che si avvicinava camminando.

Steve prese lo scudo sulla schiena e si avvicinò.

"Uccidila!"disse Shannon "Uccila!

Uccidila!

Spaccala!"

Steve sferrò un colpo ,con lo scudo allo, zigomo sinistro,ma non la fece muovere.

Hela gli diede una spinta dal basso verso l'alto,lo fece volare sulla cima degli alberi e lo fece ricadere vicino all'ambulanza.

Shannon fu afferrata dalla dea,ma in quel momento una frusta di energia arancione afferrò la gola di Hela che fu tirata indietro.

Decine di monaci indiani apparvero e lanciarono le fruste di energia,mentre altri fecero apparire un cerchio di energia arancione in una delle mani.

Il cerchio aveva altri cerchi e simboli geometrici dentro,più delle scritte antiche.

Questi con i cerchi di energia pronunciavano delle formule e i simboli apparvero sul corpo di Hela che si dimenava ed urlava.

Un sacerdote cinese apparve vicino a Steve.

"Chi siete?"disse lui e l'altro lo fece svenire allungando la mano.

Steve fu portato a Londra e fatto entrare in un sotterraneo buio.

"Dove mi portate?"disse Steve.

Capitan America non aveva lo scudo e nemmeno il costume.

Indossava abiti neri.

Il sacerdote cinese allungò la mano verso il muro e su di esso apparvero dei simboli di energia.

Il muro si aprì rivelando una lunga stanza piena di scaffali con sopra dei libri antichi,oggetti occulti,strani manufatti e armi antiche dentro delle teche e altri oggetti.

Camminando Steve si fermò notando il cranio di un vampiro.

Il sacerdote cinese aprì una porta che condusse ad una stanza dove c'era una scrivania e delle finestre dietro di essa.

Dalla parte opposta c'era un grosso spazio,con un altare di pietra,in una zona circolare,rialzata che era piena di simboli.

"Resta qui."disse l'uomo che andò via con gli altri.

Arrivò il Dr Strange dalla biblioteca nella stanza accanto e chiuse la porta di vetro.

"Si metta pure comodo."disse Strange.

"E lei chi è?"disse Steve.

"Chi sono io?"disse Strange andando verso il tavolo.

Appoggiò un libro con sulla copertina una sfera con energia gialla dentro.

"La domanda più pertinente,signor Rogers,è…"disse Strange "Chi è lei di preciso?"

Strange aprì il libro "In teoria so tutto di lei.

Esperimento nella seconda guerra mondiale per diventare un super soldato.

Medaglia al valore.

E pagina dopo pagina una crescente moralità.

Ma in quelle pagine non vi è nulla che mi interessi,quindi volevo vederla di persona."

"Chi è lei?"disse Steve.

"Sono un medico."disse Strange.

"Medico."disse Steve.

"Mi occupavo di chirurgia,e sono uno stregone."disse Strange che andò verso l'altare "Mi chiamo Strange.

."

Strange allungò la mano verso l'oggetto e i simboli si illuminarono "Di questi tempi,mi definisco un immunologo."

Strange tornò indietro e andò al tavolo "O infettivologo,forse.

Mi piacerebbe,se posso,raccontarle una storia."

Strange girò le pagine del libro "La storia di un chirurgo arrogante,che dopo un incidente si fratturò le mani.

Provò di tutto,ma sembrava finita per la sua carriera.

Andò in un luogo in India dove uno stregone chiamato Antico gli insegnò le arti magiche e gli svelò le dimensioni.

Questo stregone alla fine pensò di essere indistruttibile,fino a che non entrò

in contatto con l'essere sbagliato.

L'essere si manifestò in lui in modo discreto all'inizio,poi si trasformò...in un desiderio irrefrenabile.

Una sete inestinguibile di...caos."

Strenge aveva un simbolo sulla fronte e il suo viso si stava scurendo "E di sofferenza."

Strange lesse la formula e tornò normale "Degli altri."

Il Dottor Strange andò a sedersi "Ma fu molto fortunato perché era uno stregone e anche un medico.

E se il male era un patogeno,ci doveva essere una cura."

I due andarono verso la pesante porta di metallo alle loro spalle,Strange allungò la mano verso essa e la aprì.

Entrò in una stanza molto grande,dove c'era una struttura di metallo circolare,con sopra una spazio per poterci camminare.

La parte davanti era aperta ed era fatta con colonne di metallo verticali e travi orizzontali.

Al centro c'era Hela,messa in ginocchio e piegata in avanti.

Le fruste di luce le legavano le braccia dietro la schiena ed erano collegate con le colonne di metallo.

Il pavimento era pieno di simboli di energia e figure che si muovevano.

Steve si avvicinò insieme a Strange.

"Ci siamo dovuti preparare in fretta al nostro sopite,usando solo le informazioni che ci ha fornito Shannon."disse Strange "In verità lavora per noi.

Non è una scienza esatta questo lavoro."

"E il lavoro sarebbe?"disse Steve.

"Il male."disse Strange "Riconoscere,contenere,esaminare,distruggere.

Lei è uno dei più antichi che abbiamo mai incontrato."

"Cosa le state facendo?"disse lui.

"La prosciughiamo dei suoi poteri e rimandiamo la sua anima nella dimensione in cui regna."disse Strange.

"Hai detto che l'avremmo studiata."disse Shannon.

"Si,rimandandola indietro e osservando."disse Strange.

"È una testimone vivente di una realtà che non conosciamo."disse Strange.

"Che voi non conoscete."disse Strage "Tutti i dati sugli asgardiani sono contenuti nei miei libri nel Santuario di Londra.

E poi è una minaccia."

"Aspetti,ma io...che ne farete di me?"disse Steve.

"È maledetto signor Rogers."disse Strange "Non ha un semplice raffreddore.

Del brodo e una bella dormita non la faranno guarire.

Lei è stato selezionato come offerta per liberare un secondo male più grande e solo noi possiamo aiutarla."

"Non puoi cambiare il tuo fato."disse Hela "La maledizione non sarà mai spezzata.

Il mio prescelto mi fu tolto.

Tu prenderai il suo posto."

"Ma se mi avevi scelto..."disse Steve "Perché volevi uccidermi?"

"Io controllo un reame spirituale."disse Hela "Ti avrei fatto risorgere come guerriero."

"Volevi uccidere il figlio di tuo padre?"disse Steve.

"Io amavo quel bambino,volevo soltanto avere ciò che mi era stato promesso."disse Hela.

"Hai provato ad uccidere Odino?"disse Steve "E volevi fare lo stesso con gli altri parenti?"

"Erano tempi diversi."disse Hela.

Steve ebbe una visione e vide la landa ghiacciata.

Hela aveva il vestito verde e i capelli biondi "Il giorno in cui Gorr libererà mio fratello arriverà molto presto.

Con lui e il Mangog avrò la mia vendetta.

Tu sarai il mio apprendista.

Io reclamerò il trono di Asgard così possiederò anche delle anime nel Valhalla.

Steve si trovò su un letto ad Asgard e senza vestiti.

Davanti al letto c'era una tenda e oltre un passaggio di roccia stretto su una pozza di sangue da cui uscivano dei corvi.

Oltre c'erano dei gradini di roccia.

Hela stava camminando sul piccolo passaggio.

Si tolse il vestito verde restando nuda e si mise sul letto.

"E possiederò te."disse Hela "Devi solo arrenderti."

"Steve."disse Shannon "Svegliati."

Steve vide lei e Strange vicino al letto,ma Hela gli girò la faccia.

"Ti uccideranno,come hanno ucciso il mio prescelto prima di te."disse Hela"Brucia."

"Cosa?"disse Steve.

"BRUCIA!"urlo Hela.

La visione svanì e Hela urlò davvero.

Tutti si tapparono le orecchie.

"Fermi!"disse Steve "Basta!

Basta!

Fermatevi!"

"Affascinante."disse Strange.

Il raggio di luce proveniente da Asgard colpì la terra e New York.

"Devo andare."disse Strange che aprì un portale arancione circolare,con i bordi fatti di scintille e vi entrò.

Thor e Loki erano davanti ad una casa per anziani che veniva demolita.

Thor indossava una felpa grigia,dei jeans e scarpe marroni,Loki indossava un completo nero.

Entrambi avevano le braccia incrociate.

"Giuro che l'avevo lasciato qui."disse Loki.

"Qui sul marciapiede o nell'edificio che hanno appena demolito?"disse Thor"Lungimirante."

"Come facevo a saperlo?"disse Loki "Non vedo il futuro,non sono uno stregone."

"Davvero?"disse Thor "Ti vesti come se lo fossi."

"Ehi."disse Loki

"Come fai ad essere vivo?"disse Thor "Ti ho visto morire.

Sono stato in lutto.

Ho pianto..."

"Ok."disse Loki "Sono onorato."

Una ragazza si avvicinò "Ciao.

Possiamo fare una foto insieme?"

"Oh,certo."disse Thor.

La ragazza scattò la foto "Mi spiace che Jane ti abbia mollato."

La ragazza andò via.

"Non mi ha mollato."disse Thor "L'ho mollata io.

Un mollamento reciproco."

Loki batté le mani sulle spalle di Thor e un cerchio di energia gialla si formò sotto di lui.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Thor "Che cos'è?"

"Non sono io."disse Loki che cadde nel pavimento.

Il portale si chiuse e lasciò un biglietto da visita.

"Loki?"disse Thor che toccò il pavimento con l'ombrello,poi prese il biglietto e andò all'indirizzo che era indicato.

Bussò alla porta e si trovò dentro il santuario di Strange.

Voltandosi vide una scala e oltre c'era il Dr. Strange sospeso a mezz'aria.

Dietro di lui c'era una finestra circolare,con delle linee irregolari.

"Thor,figlio di Odino."disse Strange che si avvicinò volando e Thor mise l'ombrello davanti a se.

"Dio del tuono."disse Strange "Puoi mettere giù l'ombrello."

Apparve un porta ombrelli accanto a Thor e il dio posò l'ombrello.

Thor si trovò in un altra stanza e Strange era appoggiato al muro dietro di lui.

Davanti a Thor c'era un tavolo con dei cristalli inseriti dentro un oggetto circolare con una punta in mezzo.

"Adesso la Terra ha degli stregoni,eh?"disse Thor con uno dei cristalli in mano,poi lo posò nel recipiente e fece cadere tutti gli altri.

Provò a metterli a posto,ma li fece cadere ancora.

"Il termine che preferisco è maestro delle arti mistiche."disse Strenge"Smettila."

"Va bene,stregone."disse Thor "Chi sei?

Perché dovrebbe interessarmi?"

"Sono il Dottor Steven Strange e ho delle domande da farti."disse Strange"Siediti."

Thor si ritrovò su una poltrona con Strange seduto davanti e un bicchiere di tè in mano.

"Del te?"disse Strange.

"Io non bevo te."disse Thor guardando il bicchiere.

"E cosa bevi?"disse Strange.

"Non il te."disse Thor e il bicchiere divenne un boccale di birra.

Thor bevette e il liquido si riformò da solo.

"Dunque,ho una lista nera di individui ed esseri provenienti da altri regni che potrebbero minacciare la sicurezza della Terra."disse Strange "Tuo fratello Loki è in questa lista."

"Ne è senz'altro degno."disse Thor.

"Allora perché portarlo qui?"disse Strange.

"Stiamo cercando mio padre."disse Thor.

"Nel caso in cui vi dicessi dove si trova Odino,voi fareste ritorno subito su Asgard?"disse Strange.

"Subito."disse Thor.

"Allora permettimi di aiutarti."disse Strange.

"Se sapevi dove fosse,perché non mi hai chiamato?"disse Strange.

"Ha chiesto di non essere disturbato."disse Strange "Ha scelto di rimanere in esilio.

E poi tu non hai un telefono."

"Non non ho un telefono,che me ne faccio?"disse Thor "Comunque sia,mio padre non è più in esilio,perciò se puoi dirmi dove si trova,me lo riporto a casa."

"Con piacere."disse Strange "È in questa città."

Apparvero in una libreria.

Strange leggeva un libro e a Thor cadde un po' di birra.

"Devo solo vedere se questo incantesimo necessita qualche modifica..."disse Strange che chiuse il libro "No."

Apparvero in un'altra zona e Thor si appoggiò sulla libreria.

"Non appoggiarti."disse Strange.

Thor apparve in un'altra zona,si appoggiò e lo scaffale si ruppe,facendo cadere i libri.

Thor posò la birra "La smetti con questa cosa?"

"Sai...serve uno dei tuoi capelli."disse Strange.

"Senti,chiariamoci bene,i miei capelli non li tocca nessuno."disse Thor.

Strange gli apparve dietro e gli prese un capello,poi iniziò a muovere le mani inondando il capelli di luce e creando dei simboli di energia arancione.

I due apparvero all'ingresso e Thor rotolò dalla grande scalinata.

Strange aprì un portale di energia arancione su un vicolo di New York.

"Potevo camminare."disse Thor.

"Ti sta aspettando."disse Strange.

"Va bene."disse Thor.

"E non dimenticare il tuo ombrello."disse Strange.

Thor allungò la mano e si sentì il suono di un grande fracasso,poi l'ombrello arrivò nella sua mano "Scusa.

Immagino che debba riprendermi il fratellino."

"Ah,certo."disse Strange che aprì un portale a mezz'aria e Loki cadde urlando.

"STAVO PRECIPITANDO DA TRENTA MINUTI!"disse Loki.

"Adesso gestiscilo tu."disse Strange.

"Si,certo."disse Thor dandogli la mano "Grazie."

"Buona fortuna."disse Strange.

"Gestirmi?"disse Loki "Tu chi sei?"

Loki materializzò due coltelli "Ti credi una specie di mago?

Hai sbagliato persona,brutto dilettante..."

Strange mandò il portale verso di loro "Addio."

I due si trovarono nel vicolo e Loki cadde a terra.

Voltandosi videro Odino di spalle e in abiti civili.

Indossava una maglietta rossa e pantaloni neri.

I due si avvicinarono.

"Padre."disse Thor.

"Ricordi le praterie della Norvegia dove sono nato?"disse Odino "È bellissimo."

"Padre,siamo noi."disse Thor.

"I miei figli."disse Odino "Vi stavo aspettando."

"Lo so,siamo venuti per portarti a casa."disse Thor.

"Si,a casa."disse Odino "Vostra madre mi chiama.

La sentite?"

"Loki,interrompi la magia."disse Thor.

"Non sono io."disse Loki con un'aria leggermente preoccupata.

"Ce n'è voluto per liberarmi dal tuo incantesimo."disse Odino "Tua madre ne sarebbe fiera.

Sedetevi con me,non ho molo tempo."

Shannon e Steve erano seduti su una corsia di metallo davanti alla zona dove era inginocchiata Hela.

"Che cosa avrei dovuto dirti?"disse Shannon "Mi avresti mai creduta se ti avessi detto che esisteva questo posto?

Quando Strange mi ha chiesto di lavorare per lui ha detto di farlo per l'interesse comune."

"Così vi usate a vicenda."disse Steve.

"E adesso lei usa te."disse Shannon "Senti…

Malgrado quello che pensi,malgrado il mio buonsenso,ci tengo molto a te.

Su quell'aereo mi hai salvato la vita."

"Signor Rogers."disse Strange "Un drink?"

Gli uomini nelle catacombe trovarono la spada nere nella tomba.

Gli occhi di Hela si ricoprirono con delle cataratte bianche.

"Che cosa hai visto dall'altra parte?"disse Shannon "Ho studiato la mitologia dei vecchi dei."

"I vecchi dei?"disse Hela "Il tuo linguaggio è semplice.

Quello che davvero tu vuoi sapere è che cosa c'è nel reame oltre la vita che io controllo.

E lo saprai quando ti ucciderò.

Tu hai portato loro il mio prescelto.

Cosa credi che ne faranno?"

Steve era nello studio di Strange.

"Benvenuto in un nuovo mondo di dei e mostri."disse Strange che bevette insieme a Steve "Hela è uno di questi,relegata nell'aldilà negativo nordico.

Vede il male è l'ombra che vive al di la del nostro mondo,alla continua ricerca di un modo per entrarci."

Hela pronunciò degli incantesimi e un ragno entrò in un condotto.

Strange iniziò a sentirsi male "O noi aspettiamo che quel giorno arrivi,o proviamo a combatterlo a modo nostro.

E qui entra in gioco lei."

"Si,ha detto che può guarirmi dalla maledizione."disse Steve "Per sempre.

Quindi sono pronto.

Qual'è il suo piano?"

"Signor Rogers,queste cose sono...complesse."disse Strange

"Si,immagino."disse Steve.

"Quando è in gioco la salvezza dell'umanità,certi sacrifici sono inevitabili."disse Strange che vide arrivare il monaco cinese "Wong."

"Hanno trovato la spada."disse Wong.

"Steven."disse Shannon camminando nella stanza "Hai in mente di ucciderlo davvero?"

"Uccidere?"disse Steve.

"Shannon,il signor Rogers di fatto si è suicidato quando ha reciso il sigillo che imprigionava Hela."disse Strange "È stato scelto.

Un super soldato immune alla vecchiaia,è il candidato migliore."

"Cosa?"disse Steve.

"È folle."disse Shannon "Tu vuoi prendere la spada e poi ucciderlo?"

"Non ho altra scelta."disse Strange.

Hela pronunciava delle formule magiche e il ragno entrò nell'orecchio di uno dei maghi.

"Odino interruppe il rito per impedire a Gorr di attaccare ed evitò che il fratello di Hela,il Serpente di Midgard,potesse liberarsi."disse Strange che andò a prendere il libro.

"È questo il piano?"disse Steve.

Strange iniziò a respirare a fatica "Le tessere del domino cominciano a cadere.

Non abbiamo molto tempo.

Purtroppo questo è un rischio che dobbiamo correre."

"È davvero il suo piano?"disse Steve.

"Ha sentito Hela?"disse Strange che stava sempre peggio "La maledizione non si può spezzare.

Mi spiace molto signor Rogers,ma qualunque cosa faccia lei alla fine lei morirà.

Il macellaio di dei,Gorr,è come una malattia.

Una pestilenziale,pustolosa infezione che si fa strada verso le nostre anime.

Al mondo serve un rimedio.

Lei potrebbe essere il rimedio!"

"Ok,la smetta."disse Steve.

"Un sacrificio per un bene maggiore!"disse Strange.

Il Dottor Strange cadde sulla scrivania urlando e Steve gli prese il libro.

"Mi dia il libro."disse Strange.

"Dobbiamo andare."disse Wong a Shannon.

"Lei non sa quello che fa."disse Strange.

"Lo so esattamente."disse Steve.

Strange urlò con una voce disumana e il simbolo magico verdastro apparve sulla sua fronte "Mio caro Dottor Strange,se mai ho visto la firma del male su un volto è su quello del tuo nuovo amico."

Strange cadde di nuovo in avanti e Steve gli diede il libro.

Wong portò via Shannon.

"Scappi,signor Rogers."disse Strange "SCAPPI!"

Wong chiuse la porta e Steve rimase bloccato.

Gli occhi di Strange cambiarono,il viso si scurì,si riempì di venature e la voce cambiò.

"Apri la porta."disse Shannon.

"No,è meglio di no."disse Wong.

Lei fuggì nella stanza accanto.

Steve si voltò e vide Strange che rideva e si avvicinava.

Capitan America lo afferrò,lo sbatté sulla porta,gli diede un pugno e gli mise la mano sulla porta,ma i simboli non apparvero.

"Non mi faranno uscire."disse Strange "Me lo vietano."

Strange gli afferrò le spalle e gli sbatté la testa sulla porta,poi lo lanciò via.

Un monaco posseduto da Hela,con gli stessi occhi bianchi,andò verso di lei.

Strange rise,mentre l'avversario si rialzava.

Steve vide delle armi sulle pareti e corse verso di loro,ma Strange allungo la mano sollevandolo e scagliandolo a terra.

"Tu sei forte,ma ti conviene diffidare di quelli come me."disse Stange che allungò la mano verso la lastra di pietra e la fece volare verso il muro.

Steve sferrò un colpo che fu parato,poi un secondo,ma anche questo fu parato,Capitan America si girò e cercò di dare una gomitata,ma Strange si difese con l'avambraccio destro,poi Steve mandò a segno un colpo al fianco e ne sferrò uno al mento che fu evitato.

Strange rise e gli mise il braccio destro intorno al collo,passandolo sotto l'ascella e afferrò la mano destra con la sinistra.

"Non sono io che vuoglio ucciderti!"disse Strange "È Steven."

Steve gli diede un pugno con il braccio sinistro.

"Io ho idee più collaborative."disse Strange che si prese un altro pugno.

Steve si liberò dalla presa e gli diede un pugno al fianco destro.

"BRAVO!"urlò Strange che gli mise la mano sinistra sul viso,mandando la testa verso il basso,mentre teneva la sua mano destra con il braccio destro.

Mandò la testa di Steve contro una vetrata,sfondando il vetro.

Il monaco che era sotto controllo di Hela allungò la mano e l'incantesimo sul pavimento svanì.

Strage afferrò Steve e lo lanciò a diversi metri di distanza,mentre Shannon lo guardava dalla stanza accanto,dietro la porta di vetro.

Wong arrivò e la afferrò.

"Ti sto offendo una società."disse Strange "Tu,il servo della dea,io il tuo amico Nightmare.

Riflettici."

Shannon prese lo scudo di Steve e lo diede in faccia al monaco facendolo svenire.

Steve afferrò uno dei crani usciti dalla teca rotta e lo ruppe in testa e Strange che si avvicinava canticchiando.

Lo stregone lo afferrò e lo mandò contro la vetrata.

Steve gli diede un pugno alla pancia,gli andò alle spalle e gli diede un calcio al viso,facendo schizzare il sangue sul vetro.

Strange rise e gli diede una gomitata alla pancia,poi gli saltò addosso e i due caddero sul tavolo.

Lo stregone sferrò una gomitata,che fu evitata da Steve e che ruppe un pezzo della scrivania,poi Strange lo bloccò con il gomito "Su avanti,confusione,caos,distruzione.

Le donne andranno pazze per noi."

Steve mise la mano sinistra sul mento di Strange,ma l'altro lo girò sul fianco.

"Vieni qui."disse Strage gli sollevò la maglietta e gli infilò la mano destra sotto l'ultima costola "Amo la smorfia di un viso sofferente."

Steve prese una valigia di metallo e glie la diede in fronte,poi prese il libro e glie lo mise sul petto.

Strange tornò normale "Molto bene."

Steve lo afferrò e lo lanciò oltre la scrivania,mandandolo contro il mobile accanto alla finestra.

Hela ruppe le catene di energia e saltò addosso al primo monaco,baciandolo e mummificandolo.

"Spiriti dei defunti."disse Hela "Portatemi il mio prescelto."

Steve e Shannon stavano salendo le scale di un edificio.

"EVOCO LA POLVERE DEI MORTI!"urlò Hela e tutti gli oggetti di vetro e le finestre esplosero diventando sabbia vivente.

I due arrivarono in un museo pieno di gente e tutte le vetrate esplosero.

Steve e Shannon corsero e tutti i vetri esplosero dietro di loro.

Uscirono da museo e corsero in strada.

Le persone nei sotterranei furono avvertiti e chiusero le porte blindate,mettendo uomini armati all'esterno.

Steve e Shannon videro che i vetri in fondo alla strada stavano esplodendo diventando sabbia e corsero nella direzione opposta.

Hela camminava in strada,con i corpo pieno di fuoco verde e spalancò le braccia,mendandole in avanti.

La sabbia si mosse e li inseguì.

Hela urlò e si formò il suo volto nella sabbia.

Capitan America fece abbassare Shannon per evitare che una macchina la schiacciasse,poi attraversarono la strada e lui la spinse via,vedendo che un autobus,caduto su un fianco stava andando contro di loro,poi saltò contro il vetro del mezzo e vi entrò,sfondandolo con lo scudo.

I monaci uscirono,mentre nelle gallerie Hela era arrivata nel tunnel che conduceva alla stanza dei cavalieri.

Le lampadine iniziarono a muoversi,poi esplosero e gli uomini le spararono senza farle nulla.

Steve scese in una galleria e arrivò in un tunnel della metro.

"Sorgete miei guerrieri e servitemi."disse Hela e dentro la stanza dei templari si aprirono decine di portali da cui uscirono dei vichinghi zombi che attaccarono gli uomini all'interno.

Steve vide decine di mummie corrergli contro e fuggì.

"Steve?"disse Shannon nel tunnel,mentre una mummia gli si avvicinava da dietro,ma Steve lo decapitò con lo scudo,poi i due si spostarono per evitare la metropolitana e videro delle mummie avvicinarsi,così iniziarono a muoversi lungo le pareti della galleria.

Il treno si allontanò e Steve tagliò il braccio della mummia che aveva afferrato Shannon,usando lo scudo e poi gli fece saltare la testa.

Tagliò le gambe di un altro con lo scudo e diede un pugno ad un terzo,poi ne colpì un quarto con l'arma,mentre Shannon sparava ad altri due.

"Non dovresti essere qui."disse Steve.

"Ho seguito te."disse Shannon.

I due videro orde di mummie che stavano arrivando e corsero via,entrarono in un'apertura,chiusero al porta e la bloccarono con una spranga,ma un'altra mummia gli saltò addosso e li mando contro il muro che cedette,facendoli cadere in acqua.

I vichinghi zombi aprirono la porta e fecero entrare Hela nella stanza dei cavalieri morti,dove lei riprese la spada assorbendola.

Steve gli diede un calcio e mandò la mummia verso il fondo,poi tornò a galla con Shannon.

"Dove siamo?"disse Shannon.

"Non lo so."disse Steve.

Hela apparve e afferrò Shannon portandola via.

Steve gli nuotò dietro,mentre i vichinghi zombie gli nuotavano intorno e la trovò svenuta sotto l'acqua.

La prese e si diresse verso un'apertura ,trovandosi nella stanza dei cavalieri.

Vide che Shannon respirava,ma i vichinghi lo afferrarono e lo misero in ginocchio.

"Non fartene una colpa per le sue condizioni."disse Hela "Era condannata da sempre."

I vichinghi svanirono.

"Non lascerò che muoia."disse Steve.

Hela continuò ad avvicinarsi "Ci sono destini peggiori della morte.

Vieni a me."

"Come vuoi."disse Steve che le corse contro,ma lei lo mandò a terra con uno schiaffo e poi lanciò via il suo scudo.

Hela lo afferrò per i capelli "Fa male,lo so.

Lascia che ti porti via il dolore."

Hela lo lanciò contro una tomba facendolo rimbalzare e mandandolo a terra.

Steve strisciò,mentre lei si avvicinava.

Capitan America gli corse contro e lei gli diede uno schiaffo,mandandolo a terra.

"Arrenditi a me."disse Hela,mentre lui strisciava a terra.

Hela gli afferrò la gamba,ma lui prese lo scudo e le colpì la gamba senza effetto.

Hela si girò e gli diede un colpo sul ginocchio,facendolo urlare a scagliandolo via.

Thor e Odino erano seduti a terra nel vicolo.

"So che ti abbiamo deluso,ma possiamo rimediare."disse Thor.

"Deluso?"disse Odino "No.

Io vi ho deluso.

Incombe su di noi Ragnarok."

"No,ho fermato Ragnarok."disse Thor "Ho eliminato Surtur."

"No,coloro che siedono tra le ombre non si lasciano raggirare così facilmente."disse Odino "Ha già avuto inizio,lei sta arrivando.

È già fuggita e non riuscirò ad indebolirla a lungo.

Io ero l'unica cosa che la frenava,ma ora sono stanco e voglio andare nel Valhalla.

Non posso più tenerla lontana."

"Padre,di chi stai parlando?"disse Thor.

"La dea della morte."disse Odino "Hela.

La primogenita di Loki.

Tua nipote."

I due sembravano sconvolti.

"Mia cosa?"disse Thor.

"La sua cupidigia era incontrollabile."disse Odino "Inarrestabile.

Così,la imprigionai.

La rinchiusi.

Lei prende la sua forza da Asgard e una volta che sarà li avrà poteri illimitati."

"Qualunque cosa sia,noi possiamo fermarla insieme,noi possiamo affrontarla insieme."disse Thor.

"Non possiamo."disse Odino "Io sono stanco di questa faida familiare.

Dovrete affrontarla da soli.

Vi amo figli miei.

Ricordatevi del mio luogo di nascita."

Odino divenne del vapore giallo luminoso e svanì.

Hela avanzo verso Steve,ma si formò all'improvviso sorpresa "Odino."

Thor si infuriò e il cielo si coprì di nuvoloni eri,mentre la sua mano destra aveva delle scariche elettriche che gli uscivano dalla mano e dalle dita.

"Fratello?"disse Loki preoccupato.

"Questa è colpa tua."disse Thor.

In quel momento si aprì un portale dietro di loro.

Il portale aveva un'apertura rettangolare di luce verde e intorno c'era una sostanza,simile a fumo liquido che di disgregava e si formava.

I due avanzarono.

Loki si illuminò di verde e fece riapparire i vestiti che aveva su Asgard,Thor colpì il suolo con l'ombrello e provocò un'onda d'urto elettrica che gli diede il suo aspetto divino e il martello apparve al posto dell'ombrello.

Le scariche elettriche continuarono per alcuni secondi.

Hela uscì dal portale che si compresse e si chiuse "Allora è andato.

Peccato,avrei voluto vederlo."

"Devi essere Hela."disse Thor "Io sono Thor,figlio di Odino."

"Davvero?"disse Hela "Non gli assomigli,sai?"

"Possiamo trovare un compromesso?"disse Loki.

"Tu,parli come lui."disse Hela indicandolo "In ginocchio."

"Come scusa?"disse Loki.

Hela materializzò una spada dalla mano sinistra "In ginocchio.

Sono la vostra regina."

"Non credo proprio."disse Thor che scagliò il martello.

Hela lo afferrò con la mano destra e lo tenne fermo.

Thor allungò la mano destra verso il martello "Non è possibile."

"Caro,non hai idea di ciò che sia possibile."disse Hela che stritolò l'arma,facendola esplodere.

L'esplosione elettrica,mando a terra tutti e due e devastò sia la strada,che i palazzi del vicolo.

Thor vide i pezzi del martello che cadevano a terra ed era sconvolto.

Hela si mise le mani nei capelli piegando indietro la testa e inondando il corpo di fiamme verdi.

I capelli svanirono e apparve il copricapo.

La testa era coperta da un costume aderente nero.

La testa era scoperta fino a metà della fronte,ma c'erano due punte aderenti alla pelle che andavano verso il basso e altre due aderenti,che dai lati della fronte andavano verso il centro.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna erano verde smeraldo all'inizio e nere per il resto.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Dietro queste ve ne erano altre due enormi.

Partivano dall'altezza della nuca ,andavano verso l'esterno e in avanti leggermente,fino ad arrivare all'altezza del mento ed erano molto lunghe,tanto da superare le spalle.

All'altezza del mento avevano una punta rivolta verso il basso,poi si curvavano a falce verso l'alto e superavano la testa.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Le fiamme svanirono e Hela materializzò una spada per ogni mano e si avvicinò.

"RIPORTACI INDIETRO!"urlò Loki.

"NO!"urlo Thor che corse verso di lei,ma il raggiò arrivò e li portò via.

Thor superò Lokì,poi guardò in basso "LOKI!"

Loki si voltò e vide Hela che si avvicinava.

Ora anche la fronte era coperta dal copricapo e c'erano delle linee nere che passavano sotto gli occhi,terminando verso l'inizio del naso,che era scoperto,e avevano una punta aderente alla pelle sotto gli occhi.

Thor lanciò un pugnale,ma Hela lo afferrò,poi materializzò una spada e la lanciò contro Loki che fu colpito e volò fuori dal raggio urlando.

Hela si avvicinò a Thor che le sferrò un sinistro al volto,ma lei gli afferrò il braccio,mandandolo all'esterno,lui sferrò un destro,ma lei lo parò con l'avambraccio sinistro e gli mise la mano destra sulla sula gola,facendolo strusciare sul bordo del raggio che si sbriciolava come vetro.

Hela materializzò una spada nella nella mano sinistra,ma Thor le diede un calcio alla gamba sinistra,riuscendo a fare una capriola all'indietro e evitando la spada,ma andò a battere contro il bordo del raggio e fu scaraventato nello spazio.

Hela guardò verso l'alto e arrivò nella sfera.

A manovrare la spada c'era Volstag,mentre vicino c'erano Fendral,il dio con i capelli biondi e corti e Skurge.

La parte metallica del costume di Hela divenne verde,il resto rimase nero.

L'elmo era fatto diversamente.

La testa era scoperta fino a metà della fronte,ma c'erano due punte aderenti alla pelle che andavano verso il basso e altre due aderenti,che dai lati della fronte andavano verso il centro.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna tentacolari erano nere.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Lei guardò i tre.

Volstag prese l'ascia "Chi sei?

Che cosa hai fatto a Thor?"

Hela lanciò un pugnale nero sul pettorale destro del,poi ne lanciò uno nel petto di Fendral.

"Io sono Hela."disse la dea che lanciò altri due pugnali e li uccise entrambi.

"Sono solo il guardiano."disse Skurge che si mise in ginocchio.

Hela si avvicinò "Sembri un ragazzo intelligente,con un ottimo istinto di sopravvivenza.

Che ne diresti di un lavoro?"

"Accetto."disse Skurge.

Hela camminò verso l'uscita e guardò la città.

Materializzò un mantello verde scuro che arrivava fino a terra,sorrise ed avanzò.

Thor cadde da un portale aperto nel cielo di un pianeta e si schiantò in un'infinita discarica.

Thor si rialzò ed evitò un grosso pezzo di metallo che si schiantò a terra.

Il dio salì su un dosso vedendo una città e poi un'astronave che si avvicinava.

L'astronave aveva la parte centrale ovale,la parte a sinistra quadrata e sulla parte destra c'era una struttura cilindrica.

La parte centrale si staccò dal resto ed atterrò vicino a lui.

Uscirono degli alieni umanoidi con abiti lunghi e maschere sul viso.

"Salve."disse Thor.

"Sei un combattente o sei cibo?"disse il capo.

"Sono solo di passaggio."disse Thor.

"Allora sei cibo."disse il capo degli alieni.

Uno degli alieni gli andò contro,lui lo afferrò e lo scagliò a centinaia di metri di distanza,un altro marziano gli strappò la parte sinistra del mantello e Thor reagì con un pugno,poi ne colpì un altro.

Il capo prese un fucile e gli sparò un raggiò che produsse una forte esplosione.

Arrivò un'altra astronave che strusciò su delle montagne di rifiuti prima di atterrare.

Si formò una rampa e la parte centrale si aprì.

Usci una donna con i capelli biondi lunghi.

Aveva la parte centrale dei capelli legati dietro la testa,mentre ai lati erano sciolti.

Aveva una tuta aderente di pelle blu che copriva petto,pancia e la parte tra il collo e le spalle.

Le braccia erano coperte fino agli avambracci,dove c'era un bracciale di gomma scura e le mani erano coperte da dei guanti che lasciavano scoperte la punta delle dita.

Aveva dei pantaloni scuri e stivali neri.

Aveva due linee bianche orizzontali sulla fronte che scendevano fino agli zigomi.

Lei bevve da una bottiglia e poi la gettò via.

"È mio."disse lei che camminò e cadde dalla rampa.

"Fermi."disse lei che per rialzarsi si appoggiò sulla pancia di un alce alieno morto e la sua mano trapassò la pancia della bestia "Ho detto...che è mio.

Lasciatelo o ve la vedrete con me."

"Ma lui è già nostro."disse il capo.

"Bene,allora me la vedrò io con voi."disse la donna.

"Altro cibo."disse il capo.

La donna allungò entrambe le mani verso di loro e dalle sue dita uscirono decine di sfere gialle che li polverizzarono.

L'ultimo corse verso di lei e cercò di colpirla,lei si abbassò evitando il colpo,gli diede un pugno,poi lo afferrò alla schiena e lo lanciò in aria mandandolo a centinaia di metri.

"Grazie."disse Thor e lei allungò la mano verso di lui facendo apparire un simbolo sul suo collo e facendogli prendere la scossa.

Lo prese per il martello e lo portò a bordo,mettendolo sotto il pavimento di vetro della cabina di pilotaggio.

Thor si svegliò "Ehi!

Dove mi stai portando?

RISPONDIMI!

EHI!

IO SONO THOR,FIGLIO DI ODINO!

DEVO TORNARE AD ASGARD!"

"Chiedo scusa vostra maestà."disse la donna e il simbolo si illuminò di energia gialla dando a Thor una scossa.

L'astronave arrivò su un'immensa città ed entrò in una enorme torre che aveva dei volti incisi sopra.

Hela era ad Asgard e non indossava il copricapo.

Dietro di lei c'era una scalinata che conduceva al ponte da cui era arrivata e sui lati c'erano delle punte ricurve di roccia.

Davanti a lei c'erano altre scale e un'enorme piazza piena dell'esercito degli dei che aveva riempito la zona.

In aria c'erano diversi carri trainati da caproni.

Hella si guardava la mano destra e aveva il fianco sinistro orientato verso di loro.

La mano sinistra era poggiata sul fianco.

"Mi è giunta voce che non abbiate idea di chi io sia."disse Hela che girò la testa e il busto verso di loro e mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi.

In testa all'esercito c'era uno dei tre soldati di Sif,il dio con i capelli neri.

"Io sono Hela,primogenita di Loki, comandante delle legioni di Asgard,legittima erede al trono,in oltre la dea della morte."disse Hela.

I soldati misero le lance in avanti e gli scudi davanti a loro.

"Mio padre è morto."disse Hela "E così anche i principi,prego.

Un tempo noi eravamo la sede del potere assoluto nel cosmo.

La nostra supremazia era indiscussa,tuttavia Odino si è fermato a nove regni.

Il nostro destino è regnare su tutti gli altri.

E io sono qui per ristabilire quel potere."

Hela spalancò le braccia "Inginocchiatevi ed elevatevi al rango della mia grande conquista."

"Chiunque tu sia,qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto...arrenditi ora o non mostreremo pietà."disse il dio con i capelli neri.

"Chiunque io sia?"disse Hela che illuminò la sia mano sinistra di energia verde"Hai sentito una sola parola di quello che ho detto?"

"Questo è l'ultimo avvertimento."disse il dio.

"Pensavo che sareste stati felici di vedermi."disse Hela.

Il dio prese la mazza.

"Va bene."disse Hela che si mise le mani sui capelli materializzando il suo copricapo che ora copriva la fronte e aveva le due linee sotto gli occhi.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna tentacolari erano nere.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Il dio inizio a muoversi e Hela lanciò una sfera di fiamme verde dalla mani.

Lui colpì la sfera con la mazza,poi lei lanciò un pugnale e lui lo colpì con la mazza,salendo le scale,poi ne colpì un altro.

Arrivato alla sua destra colpì un altro pugnale e la colpì al viso con la mazza,ma lei gli diede un calcio e gli fece sfondare il corrimano di pietra delle scale,mandandolo a diversi metri.

Hela materializzò la spada nera nella mano destra e i soldati le corsero contro.

Lei ne colpì uno con la spada e dal suo abito partirono diversi pugnali neri che ne uccisero sei,poi fece un passo indietro,salendo sul primo scalino e spiccò un salto enorme andando a testa in giù e poi atterrando in piedi e uccidendo un soldato.

Il suo mantello si divise in tante parti ed esse tagliarono la testa a diversi soldati sui lati e alle spalle.

Colpì un soldato con la spada e lanciò i pugnali dal suo corpo uccidendone altri quattro,più uno dietro di lei,poi lanciò altri pugnali dal braccio sinistro uccidendo decine di soldati alla sua sinistra e colpendo due carri.

Fece un altro salto,facendo una capriola e scagliando altri pugnali uccidendo gli dei sia davanti che dietro di lei,poi lanciò i pugnali alla sua destra,dopo aver fatto svanire la spada.

Lanciò diversi pugnali davanti a se,poi si volto,ne scagliò altri e continuò a girare su se stessa e a lanciare armi uccidendo tutti quelli che le correvano incontro,poi materializzò una spada e trafisse un soldato al petto.

Fu colpita da diverse frecce,provenienti dai carri,che però le rimbalzarono addosso e lanciò pugnali da entrambe le mani colpendoli tutti.

Evito un soldato con una lancia e gli tirò al petto un pugnale,poi ne colpì due alla testa con la spada,mentre un pugnale ne uccideva un terzo,si voltò lanciando un pugnale e uccidendo un altro con la spada,poi ne infilzò un altro ancora e lo scagliò contro un altro dio.

Hela girò lancio altri pugnali alla sua destra,poi girò su se stessa lanciando pugnali ovunque.

Uno dei soldati le colpì le corna con la spada,ma senza effetto,poi Hela gli lanciò un pugnale scagliandolo via,lanciò un coltello dalla mano sinistra e altri dalla mano destra.

Spalancò le braccia,piegò il busto all'indietro e lancio decine di pugnali contro una moltitudine di soldati che le andavano addosso da ogni direzione,dando un calcio la mendo di quello davanti a se,poi lanciò dei pugnali alle sue spalle dal braccio destro,uno dal sinistro,si girò a sinistra e ne lanciò altri.

Hela mise la mano sul collo di uno dei soldati e lo fece diventare una mummia,facendo arrugginire l'armatura,poi diede un pugno ad uno,mandandolo a terra,afferrò il braccio di un altro,girando su se stessa,gli prese la spada e colpì alla testa un altro dio,dandogli poi un calcio e tirando la spada verso un altro.

Gettò via il corpo mummificato del soldato che teneva per il braccio.

Un altro soldato le arrivò le spalle e le trafisse la pancia con la spada,lei gli diede una gomitata,materializzò un pugnale dalla mano destra e lo uccise,estrasse la spada dalla pancia e la usò per trafiggere un altro e mandarlo a terra con la mano in cui aveva la spada.

La ferita e lo strappo sul costume si chiusero e Hela camminò tra i morti"Ah,quanto mi mancava."

Skurge era sconvolto.

"Tuttavia è un peccato."disse Hela "Ottimi soldati che muoiono per nulla,solo perché non sono riusciti a vedere il futuro.

Che tristezza.

Ah,guarda.

Ancora vivo."

Il dio con i capelli lunghi camminava barcollando.

"Un ripensamento?"disse Hela.

"Torna nella caverna da cui sei strisciata fuori."disse il dio e Hela sorrise.

"Schifoso demone malvagio."disse lui che prese un coltello.

Hela allungò la mano e materializzò una grossa punta nera,con enormi lame, che trafisse il dio e si conficcò a terra.

Thor era seduto su una pesante sedia di metallo,con delle linee bianche ed era incatenato...

La sedia lo stava portando dentro un tunnel buio di metallo.

"Non temere."disse una voce femminile "Sei stato selezionato

Sei a casa e non si torna indietro.

Nessuno lascia questo posto.

Ma che posto è?

La risposta è Sakaar."

Apparve un ologramma dove venivano fatti vedere pianeti e stelle e Thor ci passava in mezzo,legato sulla sedia.

"Circondato da portali cosmici,Sakar vive ai confini del conosciuto e dell'ignoto."disse la voce "È il luogo di tutte le cose perdute e non amate.

Come te.

Ma qui ,a Sakaar, tu si importante."

Thor vide un gigantesco pianeta fatto di spazzatura,simile ad un gigantesco ammasso e circondato da portali e si spaventò.

"Qui sei prezioso,quindi sei amato."disse la voce.

"Ma che diavolo?"disse Thor.

"E nessuno ti ama di più dell'antico dell'Univers chiamato il Gran Maestro."disse la voce "Lui è l'originale.

Il primo perduto e il primo trovato.

Il creatore di Sakaar e il padre del concorso dei campioni.

Mentre tu prima eri nulla,ora sei qualcosa."

La sedia iniziò a viaggiare grande velocità tra luci di ogni colore.

"Sei proprietà del gran maestro."disse la voce "Congratulazioni.

Incontrerai il gran maestro tra cinque secondi

Preparati.

Stai per arrivare."

Thor urlò e si trovò in una stanza,circondato da guardie in armature aderenti gialle,azzurre e rosse.

Davanti a lui c'erano delle scale,con due donne sedute sulla cima e oltre c'era un trono di metallo con sopra il Gran Maestro.

Aveva i capelli bianchi corti con le punte curve verso l'alto.

Aveva la pelle blu,con una linea più scura sul mento e sul labbro minore.

Indossava un lungo abito giallo oro lungo fino a terra.

Aveva il collo con i colletti che arrivavano alla mascella.

Sulle spalle il vestito aveva un secondo tessuto rosso che passava sotto il vestito e scendeva lungo la pancia e il petto.

La parte centrale del vestito era aperta e sotto c'era un abito azzurro con una linea verticale e aveva una fascia rossa sulla maglietta all'altezza della pancia.

C'era anche un altra fascia legata sul vestito esterno i cui lacci arrivavano sotto le ginocchia.

Il vestito aveva solo la manica sinistra,mentre la manica destra era assente.

Il vestito azzurro era coperto sugli avambracci da un bracciale di metallo color oro.

Aveva dei pantaloni grigi,larghi e dei sandali dorati.

Aveva anche alcuni anelli.

Alla sua sinistra c'era la donna bionda,mentre alla destra c'era una soldatessa.

"È magnifico."disse il Gran Maestro "È un lui,vero?"

"È un lui."disse la donna bionda.

"Si."disse lui "Adoro quando vieni a trovarmi.

Tu mi porti sempre le cose più belle.

Quando ci mettiamo a parlare di lei,cosa dico sempre?

Comincia per B..."

"Feccia."disse l'altra che era una donna poco piacente con una corazza grigia e gialla super tecnologica.

"No."disse il Gran Maestro "Non feccia.

Stavi aspettando di offenderla?

Quella non comincia per B."

"Una beona."disse la donna.

"Ah,mi spiace giuro."disse il Gran Maestro "Brava,giuro.

È stata lei a portarmi il mio amato campione."

"Lo dici ogni volta che viene."disse la donna.

"Cosa mi hai portato oggi?"disse il Gran Maestro "Dimmi."

"Un contendente."disse la ragazza bionda.

"Un cosa?"disse Thor.

"Devo avvicinarmi."disse il Gran Maestro "Devo guardare da vicino.

Possiamo avvicinarci?"

L'altra si mise a spingere la poltrona.

"Grazie."disse lui.

"Paga la signora."disse il Gran Maestro.

"Volete aspettare un momento,maledizione?!"disse Thor "IO NON SONO IN VENDITA!"

Thor staccò i magneti collegati ai suoi polsi dalla sedia,ma la donna bionda allungò la mano verso di lui e gli diede la scossa.

"Per bacco!"disse il Gran Maestro "È un combattente!"

"Voglio dieci milioni."disse la donna bionda.

"Dille che se li sogna."disse l'altra.

"Ma per l'amor del cielo,trasferisci le unità."disse il dio e la donna prese uno schermo.

"Tu la pagherai per questo."disse Thor.

"No,sono stata pagata per questo."disse lei.

I magneti tornarono attaccati alla sedia.

Il Gran Maestro si alzò e si avvicinò "Ecco quello che voglio sapere.

Chi sei?"

"Io sono Thor,figlio di Odino."disse Thor "Principe degli dei.

Io sono il dio del tuono!"

Thor separò i magneti dalla sedia e dalle mani uscirono delle scariche elettriche.

"Wow."disse il Gran Maestro "Wow.

Non l'ho sentito il tuono,ma che ti usciva dalle dita?

Erano scintille?"

I bracciali si attaccarono alla sedia.

"Hanno trovato il traditore."disse la donna e il Gran Maestro si mosse in un'altra stanza,seguito dalla sedia di Thor.

"Vieni."disse lui"Ti farò assistere alla dimostrazione di forza divina vera.

Penso che ti piacerà."

Entrarono in una stanza dove c'era un essere umanoide su un'altra sedia.

"Ciao,abbiamo faticato a trovarti."disse il Gran Maestro "Dove ti nascondevi?

Allora..."

"Ti prego,risparmiami."disse l'essere.

"Si."disse il dio "Mortale,ti risparmio."

"Oh,grazie."disse l'essere "Grazie."

Il dio illuminò la sua mano destra di energia "Ufficialmente ti risparmio dalla vita."

Il Gran Maestro lo toccò,provocando un fumo che lo sciolse.

"AH,MIO DIO!"disse Thor.

"Che cortese che sono."disse il Gran Maestro "Non mi sono presentato come si deve.

Avanti seguimi."

La sedia si posto in una stanza dove c'erano molti alieni che si divertivano ballando e dove molte ragazze aliene ,di diverse specie, stavano ascoltando Loki.

"Sono il Gran Maestro."disse lui "Antico dell'Universo di ordine minore.

Dirigo il concorso di campioni.

Le persone arrivano da ogni dove per partecipare forzatamente e tu amico mio potresti far parte del concorso.

Che ne pesi?"

"Non siamo amici e non me ne frega un cavolo dei giochi che fai."disse Thor "Io devo tornare ad Asgard."

"Asgard?"disse il Gran Maestro "Ah,la casa dei dietti."

"Degli dei!"disse Thor che vide Loki "Loki...?

Loki!

Loki!

Per di qua.

Per di qua."

Lui si alzò "Scusate signore."

Loki raggiunse Thor "Sei vivo."

"Si,certo che sono vivo."disse Thor "Mica sono un fantasma."

"Che cosa ci fai qui?"disse Loki.

"Che cosa ci faccio qui?!"disse Thor "Sto su questa specie di poltrona.

Dov'è la tua?"

"Io non ho la poltrona."disse Loki.

"Dai,toglimi da qui."disse Thor.

"Non posso "disse Loki.

"Liberami!"disse Thor.

"Non posso."disse Loki.

"Che cosa?"disse Thor.

"Ho fatto amicizia con lui."disse Loki.

"Ma sei pazzo!?"disse Thor.

"Ho ottenuto la sua amicizia,così mi ha portato qui."disse Loki.

"Cosa bisbigliate?"disse il Gran Maestro "Ho milioni di anni,mi accorgo subito di queste cose.

Comunque tu conosci questo...questo…

Si fa chiamare zio del tuono."

"Dio del tuono."disse Thor "Diglielo."

"Non ho mai visto questo tizio in vita mia."disse Loki.

"È MIO FRATELLO!"disse Thor.

"Adottato."disse Loki.

"È bravo a combattere?"disse il Gran Maestro.

"Toglimi questo coso dal collo e ti faccio vedere."disse Thor.

Il Gran Maestro rise "Ah,sentilo,mi ha appena minacciato.

Ehi scintille,facciamo così.

Se vinci contro il mio campione torni a...Asburgo?"

"Asgard!"disse Thor.

"Quello che è."disse l'altro.

"Bene!"disse Thor "Dimmi dove devo andare per spaccare il culo a qualcuno!"

"Questo si che è un contendente."disse il Gran Maestro "Dovresti andare da questa parte,zio."

Il dio allungò la mano e la sedia si mosse.

"Ah!"disse Thor "Loki!"

Thor fu gettato in cella.

Accanto a lui c'era un gigante di roccia nera e un insetto bipede,con una corazza e delle lame al posto delle mani.

Il gigante aveva una corazza marrone sulla spalla sinistra e sulla parte superiore del braccio sinistro.

Aveva un cinghia sulla parte destra del petto e dei pantaloni corti marroni.

"Ciao amico."disse il gigante "Si,sono un mucchio di sassi che parla.

In verità credo di essere un umano.

Mi chiamo Korg e sono il capo qui dentro.

Sono composto di sassi,ma questo non ti deve intimidire."

Il gigante si alzò "Lui è il mio più caro amici,Miek.

È un insetto e ha le mani fatte di lame."

"Tu sei un cronan,vero?"disse Thor.

"Esatto."disse in gigante.

"Come sei finito qui dentro?"disse Thor.

"Beh,volevo iniziare una rivoluzione,ma non ho stampato sufficienti opuscoli."disse il gigante ,mentre i due camminavano"E così sono venuti in pochi,a parte mia madre e il suo compagno.

Per punizione mi hanno costretto qui e sono diventato un gladiatore."

Thor iniziò a correre e sbucò alle spalle di Korg.

"Io sto organizzando un'altra rivoluzione."disse il gigante "Credi che potrebbe interessarti?

Ah,dimenticavo questo stanza è un cerchio."

"Ma questo non ha senso."disse Thor.

"No,niente a senso qui."disse il gigante "L'unica cosa che ha senso in quel tipo è che nulla ha senso."

"Qualcuno ha combattuto contro il campione del gran maestro?"disse Thor.

"Dag lo ha fatto."disse il gigante "È morto.

Chiunque combatta contro il campione del gran maestro perisce."

"E tu allora?"disse Thor "Sei fatto di sassi."

"Sono deperibili."disse il gigante "Ora faccio i combattimenti minori,riscaldo il pubblico insomma.

Aspetta,mica vorrai affrontarlo?"

"Invece si."disse Thor "Combatterò,vincerò e me ne andrò da qui."

"È l'esatta cosa che ha detto Dag."disse il gigante di pietra "Ci vediamo,nuovo Dag."

Hela camminava con Skurge nel palazzo di Odino e non aveva il copricapo.

I capelli erano ordinati dietro le spalle.

A terra era pieno di soldati morti.

"Nessuno si ricorda di me?"disse Hela "Non è stata insegnata la nostra storia?"

Hela guardò il soffitto e vide una serie di disegni.

Al centro c'era il palazzo di Asgard,formato da tanti edifici cilindrici d'oro e quello al centro era più alto e appuntito.

Dal palazzo partiva il ponte che conduceva alla sfera d'oro.

Il dipinto era dentro un cerchio d'oro e intorno c'era altre immagini che facevano vedere dei trattati di pace,Thor e Loki a fianco di Odino e altri eventi.

"Guarda quante menzogne."disse Hela "Coppe e festicciole in giardino?!

Trattati di pace?!

Odino,orgoglioso del tuo regno,vergognati di come è ridotto!"

Hela materializzò e scagliò dei pugnali neri ai lati del dipinti circolare che si staccarono e caddero dal soffitto.

Sotto il primo dipinto ce n'era un altro.

Al centro c'era un dipinto circolare con al centro Odino con dietro le corna dell'elmo di Hela.

Un altra immagine mostrava Odino ,con la lancia, su un cavallo bianco e accanto a lui c'era Hela su un lupo immenso e nero.

Aveva il costume nero e verde,con l'elmo completo di corna e con le linee che passavano sotto gli occhi.

In più aveva due placche verdi sul seno,fuse con il costume.

"Eravamo inarrestabili."disse Hela.

Un altro dipinto mostrava una guerra e la costruzione del palazzo.

"Io ero la sua arma nella guerra che ha costruito l'impero di Asgard"disse Hela.

Un altra immagine mostrò Odino con in mano la lancia e Hela accanto con il martello di Thor nella mano destra,orientata verso l'alto.

Dietro c'erano i soldati e delle spade nere uscivano da una luce dietro i due.

"Tutti i nove regni divennero nostri,ma poi,semplicemente perché la mia ambizione superò la sua,mi esiliò,mi rinchiuse una gabbia come un animale."disse Hela "Prima di questi,i guerrieri di Asgard venivano onorati e venivano seppelliti come eroi sotto questo palazzo."

I due scesero nei sotterranei.

C'erano due scale che si univano in un unica scala che dava su un corridoio di roccia grigia,con due loculi rettangolari sui lati e con diverse reliquie.

"I tesori di Odino."disse Skurge.

"Falsi."disse Hela che gettò giù da un padana rettangolare,un guanto d'oro,con la mano grande come la sua testa,che aveva una pietra per ogni nocca della mano,più una al centro del dorso "La maggior parte delle cose qui dentro e falsa."

Hela vide uno scrigno di vetro,con dentro un'energia azzurra in movimento e con gli spigoli di metallo nero "O debole."

Hela vide la corona a di Surtur in un altro loculo "Più piccolo di quanto immaginassi."

La dea vide il Tesseract,un cubo di cristallo che emanava luce azzurra "Niente male."

Dal palmo sinistro della mano di Hela si formò una fiamma verde.

Hela materializzò un'ascia dalla mano destra.

L'ascia era nera,tutta di metallo,con il manico lungo e sottile.

L'ascia aveva la punta rettangolare e aveva una punta da entrambe le parti.

Le punte erano leggermente curve verso il basso.

Hela la afferrò con entrambe le mani e colpì il suolo tre volte facendo crollare una buona parte del pavimento,poi si girò verso Skurge "Vuoi vedere cos'è il vero potere?"

Hela si lasciò cadere all'indietro ne buio e fece delle capriole atterrando sulle gambe.

Iniziò a camminare in una stanza immensa e piena di soldati morti,con i volti ridotti a scheletri.

Vide il lupo gigante nero che era a morto a terra.

Il lupo era grande quindici metri.

"Fenrir,fratello mio,che cosa ti hanno fatto?"disse la dea della morte "Ora tu rinasci."

Hela diede un pugno al suolo,provocando una gigantesca onda d'urto verde di fiamme che si insinuarono dentro i corpi scheletrici che si alzarono in piedi.

Nelle orbite e nella cassa toracica degli scheletri c'era una luce verde.

Il lupo tornò uguale a come era vivo e si avvicinò,mentre i morti si misero in cerchio intorno a lei.

"Mi sei mancato."disse Hela "Mi siete mancati."

Thor era in ginocchio "Odino,spero che tu abbia preso il tuo posto nella sala del Valhalla,dove i valorosi vivranno per sempre.

Noi non piangeremo,ma gioiremo per coloro che hanno avuto una morte..."

"...gloriosa."disse Loki che era dietro di lui "Fa male,vero?

Quando ti mentono.

Quando ti viene detta una cosa e vieni a sapere che è tutto falso."

Thor si sedette a terra e prese un bullone di metallo tirandolo contro Loki.

Il bullone ci passò attraverso rivelando una luce verde.

"Pensavi veramente che sarei venuto a trovarti,questo posto è disgustoso."disse Loki.

Thor che tirò un secondo bullone.

"Vuol dire che non vuoi il mio aiuto?"disse Loki "Non potevo compromettermi con il Gran Maestro,mi ci è voluto tempo per guadagnarmi la sua fiducia.

È un folle,ma è anche conciliante,quindi forse tu..."

Thor lanciò un altro bullone.

"...potresti unirti a me e magari un giorno verrà fuori che ha un punto debole e allora...tu e io ricreeremo il nostro culto qui."disse Loki.

Thor lanciò un bullone sulla sua testa.

"Non penserai sul serio di tornare indietro,vero?"disse Loki "Mia figlia ha frantumato il tuo martello come se fosse di vetro.

È più forte di noi due.

È più forte di te.

Non hai nessuna possibilità.

Capisci?

Bene,vuol dire che dovrò agire per mio conto.

Come ho sempre fatto?

Vuoi dire qualcosa?

Di qualcosa!"

"E che cosa dovrei dire?"disse Thor "La tua morte è stata una finzione,hai rubato il trono,spogliato Odino dei suoi poteri,lo hai abbandonato sulla Terra facendogli desiderare di andare nell'aldilà,liberando la dea della morte.

Ho detto abbastanza o vuoi che risaliamo fino agli ultimi due giorni?"

"Sai non ho visto questo amato campione di cui lui parla,ma ho sentito che è straordinariamente feroce."disse Loki "Ho puntato forte contro di te domani.

Non deludermi."

Thor prese una bottiglia e la scagliò,ma Loki scomparve.

Korg e Miek arrivarono correndo.

"SPARISCI FANTASMA!"urlò Korg che diede un calcio al muro "È andato via."

I tre furono portati in una grande armeria delimitata da sbarre di laser.

"Che schifo."disse Korg che guardò la mazza "Ci sono ancora attaccati i capelli di qualcuno su questo coso.

Qualcuno può ripulire le armi una volta finiti i combattimenti?

Che cialtroni."

Thor prese una spada e la osservò.

"Thor..."disse il gigante mostrando una lancia a tre punte "Ti interessa un grosso forcone di legno?"

"No."disse Thor.

"Si,in effetti non è molto utile a meno che non devi infilzare tre vampiri abbracciati."disse Korg.

"Sai,vorrei tanto avere il mio martello."disse Thor.

"Martello?"disse Korg.

"Unico al mondo,fatto con un metallo mistico speciale."disse Thor "Costruito dal cuore di una stella morente.

E quando lo facevo volteggiare volavo."

"Cavalcavi un martello?"disse Korg.

"No,non cavalcavo il martello."disse Thor.

"Il martello cavalcava te?"disse Korg.

"No,no,lo facevo volteggiare velocemente e lui mi tirava su..."disse Thor.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Korg "Ti tirava su il coso?"

"Per aria."disse Thor "Mi portava in aria e mi faceva volare.

Ogni volta che lo lanciavo,lui sempre tornava da me da solo."

"Sembra che tu avessi un rapporto speciale intimo con questo martello e l'averlo perduto si può paragonare ad aver perso una persona amata."disse Korg.

"È un bel modo per dirlo."disse Thor che vide la donna bionda seduta ad un bar oltre le sbarre.

"È stata lei a portarmi qui e a farmi l'incantesimo."disse Thor.

"Non sei il solo."disse Korg "Devi fare attenzione agli dei di Asgard,dono duri da uccidere."

"Ehi!"disse Thor che ai avvicinò "Ehi!"

"Ehi."disse la donna che allungò la mano e Thor si fermò.

"Non darmi la scossa."disse Thor "Voglio solo parlare.

Asgard è in pericolo."

Lei continuò a bere e lui vide un simbolo sul suo braccio.

"Tu sei una Valchiria."disse Thor "Sai anch'io da piccolo volevo essere come te,ma poi ho scoperto che siete donne.

Coloro che portano le anime nel Valhalla."

"Che assistono le anime."disse lei che si alzò e andò a prendersi una valigia.

"Non che io non abbia niente contro le donne."disse Thor "Io amo le donne.

Certe volte anche troppo.

Non pensare male,sempre in modo molto rispettoso.

Credo che sia fantastico che esiste una squadra scelta di donne guerriere."

"Hai finto?"disse lei.

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto?"disse Thor.

"Ho lasciato l'aldilà dei vichinghi tempo addietro."disse lei che si allontanò"Ciao."

"Bene,allora sei una traditrice."disse Thor "Le Valkirie hanno giurato di proteggere il trono."

"Apri le orecchie ,vostra maestà,siamo a Sakaar,non ad Asgard ed io sono una predatrice non una Valchiria."disse lei che andò via.

Un anfiteatro simile al Colosseo era pieno di gente e c'erano delle astronavi che illuminavano la zona.

L'ologramma del Gran Maestro apparve al centro dell'arena "Oh,ma quanti siete.

È un vero piacere vedervi qui sempre numerosissimi.

Sono il vostro presentatore."

Valchiria apparve sospesa a mezz'aria,con il pensiero condensò del vapore dall'aria e si sedette sulla nuvola.

Loki arrivò in una stanza rettangolare con un vetro che dava sull'arena e si sedette su un divano.

C'erano donne aliene di tutti i tipi e anche delle guardie.

"È arrivato il gran momento."disse il Gran Maestro "È la sua prima apparizione e sembra molto promettente.

Ha anche un paio di trucchetti in servo."

Una porta di metallo si aprì dal basso verso l'alto e da essa uscì Thor con uno scudo e una mazza attaccata ad un'asta.

"Signore e signori,ecco a voi...il dio del tuono."disse il Gran Maestro.

Thor si avvicinò al centro dell'arena.

"Attenti alle sue dita,liberano scariche elettriche e scintille."disse il Gran Maestro "Ok,ci siamo.

Prepariamoci ad un caloroso benvenuto,sta per arrivare."

La gente iniziò ad applaudire e furono fatti esplodere dei fuochi d'artificio.

"È una creatura che...come potremmo definirlo?"disse il Gran Maestro "È unico."

Thor mise la mazza con la punta verso il basso e la poggiò a terra,poi illuminò il palmo destro con della luce azzurra e materializzò un elmetto di metallo con le ali sui lati.

L'elmetto copriva anche i lati del viso.

Indossato l'elmo riprese la mazza.

"È imbattibile."disse il Gran Maestro "Il difensore del titolo.

Signore e signori,vi presento..."

"Ohi,ohi."disse Korg.

Un'altra porta di metallo iniziò ad alzarsi.

"...il vostro incredibile..."disse il Gran Maestro e Hulk sfondò la porta ruggendo.

Indossava un elmo simile a quello di un generale romano,con i ciuffi rossi sulla parte centrale della testa.

La spalla sinistra era coperta da una corazza azzurra,poi iniziava una corazza marrone che copriva tutto il braccio e il dorso della mano sinistra.

La mano era coperta da un guanto azzurro,che lasciava scoperte le dita.

Aveva una cinghia che passava sulla parte sinistra del petto e andava sul fianco destro.

Aveva un abito nero aderente sull'avambraccio sinistro e lo stesso guanto sulla mano destra.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un'ascia a doppia lama,nella destra aveva un martello enorme.

Aveva un gonnellino di pelle nera con la parte laterale azzurra,in più aveva dei pantaloni neri aderenti che arrivavano a metà gambe.

Aveva una corazza all'altezza dei polpacci e dei sandali ai piedi formati da cinghie nere che lasciavano scoperte le dita.

"SI!"urlò Thor e la folla si zittì.

Loki si alzò spaventato "Devo sparire da questo pianeta."

Il Gran Maestro lo fermò "Ehi,ehi ehi.

Dove vai?"

"HULK!"urlò Hulk mettendo entrambe le braccia verso l'alto "HULK!"

"EHI!"disse Thor al celestiale "CI CONOSCIAMO!

È UN COLLEGA DI LAVORO!"

Il Gran Maestro guardò Loki che aveva la mano sinistra sulla bocca e tossì due volte.

"HULK!"disse Hulk.

Thor rise "Ma dove ti eri cacciato?

Pensavamo tutti che fossi morto.

Ti devo raccontare un sacco di cose che sono successe.

Ho perso il martello.

Praticamente ieri perciò la cosa è ancora fresca.

Loki è vivo.

È incredibile.

Ecco,è li."

Thor indicò la zona dove si trovava Loki e Hulk guardò l'altro dio con rabbia.

"LOKI!"urlò Thor "GUARDA CHI C'È!"

Loki era paralizzato.

"Oh,Banner,io pensavo che non l'avrei mai detto,ma sono felice di vederti."disse Thor "Banner...

Ehi,Banner."

"Niente Banner!"disse Hulk "Solo Hulk."

"Che vuoi fare?"disse Thor "Sono io!"

Hulk gli corse contro,spiccò un salto e Thor si gettò a terra per evitare i colpi di entrambe le armi che provocarono un cratere.

Hulk girò su se stesso e lo colpì con il martello scagliandolo via e frantumando lo scudo e la mazza.

Thor strusciò con le braccia a terra e si rialzò,poi materializzò due spade dalle scariche elettriche dalle mani.

Hulk ruggì e batté le armi l'una contro l'altra.

"Banner,siamo amici."disse Thor "Questo è assurdo.

Non voglio farti male."

Hulk spiccò un salto e Thor parò l'ascia con una spada,poi parò il martello ed evitò entrambe le armi,ma un colpo di martello gli fece perdere le spade,poi Hulk gli diede un calcio,conficcandolo sul un bordo dell'arena.

"Ci siamo."disse il celestiale e Loki lo guardò preoccupato.

Thor evitò il martello che restò conficcato nel muro,mentre Hulk gli correva contro con l'ascia.

Thor afferrò il martello,lo staccò e colpì Hulk,scagliandolo via e facendolo strusciare contro il bordo di una parte dell'arena,fracassando la parete.

Tutti rimasero in silenzio.

"Cosa?"disse il celestiale.

Thor camminò verso Hulk che era stordito "Ehi,Banner.

Il Sole sta calando."

Thor gli tese la mano e Hulk fece lo stesso.

"Non ti farò del male,amico mio."disse Thor "Nessuno ti farà del male."

"Io si."disse Hulk che lo prese per i piedi e iniziò a batterlo a terra per tre volte,poi lo sbatté un altra volta e lo scagliò via.

Hulk urlò a squarcia gola.

Loki diede un pugno all'aria "SI!

SI!

È COSÌ CHE CI SI SENTE!

Sono un grande fan di quello sport."

Il Gran Maestro rise.

Hulk urlò e Thor si rialzò,prendendo il martello.

"Va bene."disse Thor "L'hai voluto tu."

Hulk gli corse contro con l'ascia,ma Thor evitò il colpo e gli diede una martellata alla gamba desta,facendolo cadere su un ginocchio,poi lo colpì al mento.

Il dio spiccò un salto ed evitò l'ascia,colpendo l'altro alla testa con il martello.

Hulk cadde in ginocchio e Thor gli spezzò l'ascia con il martello.

"So che sei li dentro Banner."disse Thor che lo colpì mandandolo a diversi metri di distanza "Ti tiro fuori io!"

Hulk urlò e spiccò un salto colpendo il martello,poi sferrò un pugno che andò a vuoto e Thor lo colpì al viso.

"Ma sei matto?"disse Thor "Mi fai fare una figuraccia!

Avevo detto che eravamo amici."

Thor evitò un altro colpo e gli sferrò un pugno alla pancia,poi evitò un altro pugno,gli andò alle spalle a gli colpì la schiena.

Il Gran Maestro cominciava ad essere frustrato.

Thor diede un pugno al viso di Hulk che era in ginocchio,poi spiccò un salto afferrandolo al collo con la mano destra,gli andò alle spalle mettendo anche l'altra mano intorno al collo e spiccando un salto.

I due caddero all'indietro.

Hulk rotolò via,Thor prese il martello e spiccò un salto,ma Hulk afferrò l'arma con la mano sinistra.

Il celestiale e Loki si sporsero in avanti.

Hulk si rialzò e gli diede un pugno al mento scagliandolo via.

Thor atterrò di schiena,fece una capriola,alcuni passi indietro e cadde ancora.

Hulk,che aveva spiccato un salto,gli atterrò sopra,provocando un cratere e iniziò a colpirlo con entrambe le braccia,poi con i pugni.

Il Gran Maestro rideva.

Hulk lo colpì tre volte con i pugni,poi due volte con le braccia e altre sette con i pugni.

Gli occhi di Thor divennero pieni di luce azzurra e il suo corpi si riempìrono di fulmini.

Il dio diede un colpo a Thor,colpendolo con le scariche elettriche e mandandolo in aria.

Quando ricadde perse l'elmo dalla testa.

Il Gran Maestro si alzò.

Thor era in piedi con il corpo pieno di scariche elettriche.

I due si corsero incontro e spiccarono un salto.

Thor gli diede un pugno al mento,provocando una potentissima onda d'urto elettrica.

L'arena era devastata.

Hulk si rialzò e Thor gli andò incontro,coperto di scariche.

Il Gran Maestro allungò la mano verso di lui e Thor cadde a terra.

Hulk spiccò un salto superando l'arena e cadde di sotto dando un pugno a Thor che si riparò con la mano.

"Un altro giorno e un altro Dag."disse Korg.

Hela era seduta sul trono di Odino ed era senza l'elmo.

Davanti a lei c'era un esercito di soldati defunti e Skurge.

"Cos'era quel rumore?"disse Hela nell'immensa sala.

"Degli dei fuori che non vogliono mettersi agli ordini."disse Skurge "C'è una resistenza e vogliono buttare giù il cancello a quanto pare."

Hela fece un gesto con la mano e i morti corsero ruggendo.

"Parlami un po' di te,Skurge."disse Hela.

"Beh,mio padre era un taglia pietre..."disse Skurge.

"Ah,ti fermo qui."disse Hela "Io intendevo...quali sono le tue ambizioni?"

"Chiedo solo di essere messo alla prova."disse Skurge.

"Riconoscimento."disse Hela "Quando ero giovane,ogni sovrano aveva un esecutore.

Non solo per giustiziare le persone,ma per realizzare le oro visioni.

Ma soprattutto per giustiziare le persone,tuttavia era un grande onore."

Hela si alzò "Io ero l'esecutore di Odino."

La dea scese le scale "E tu..."

Hela materializzò un'ascia nera con due lame "...sarai il mio esecutore."

Skurge prese l'ascia.

"Diamo inizio alla nostra conquista."disse Hela.

Hela marciò verso la sfera d'oro con Skurge e i morti dietro di loro.

"Skurge,dov'è la spada?"disse Hela e l'altro andò a vedere.

"La spada è la porta d'accesso."disse Hela "Quegli dei a cui accennavi,che non vogliono mettersi agli ordini,radunali subito."

Diverse divinità correvano per i boschi e indossavano tutti abiti lunghi.

I morti li inseguivano.

Incrociarono Haimdal.

Era un dio di colore,con gli occhi arancioni e i capelli lunghi.

Indossava un mantello marrone con cappuccio e un vestito nero.

Si tose il cappuccio "Andate."

Gli altri proseguirono,lui prese la spada della sfera e corse verso i morti.

Parò il colpo di spada del primo e lo tagliò in due,poi parò la spada del secondo e lo divise in due dal basso verso l'alto,poi tagliò la testa di un altro e ne uccise altri due con un colpo.

Guidò il gruppo di dei bambini in una gola rocciosa,tra i boschi e li condusse tra una gola tra le montagne.

Sul suolo c'era un cerchio di roccia intagliato nel terreno.

Haimdall girò con le dita intorno al cerchio e si formarono dei simboli di energia arancione,poi passò la mano sulla parte superiore facendo scorrere le dita.

Davanti a loro c'era una gigantesca porta di roccia con un albero inciso sopra.

L'energia illuminò la roccia della porta che si aprì da sola.

Dentro c'erano centinaia di dei che si erano ammassati dentro la sala.

"Sarete al sicuro qui."disse Haimdal.

In una stanza di metallo rosso e bianco c'erano delle donne che stavano curando le ferite di Thor che si risvegliò all'improvviso e le donne fuggirono.

Thor si riprese la corazza e la indossò,poi vide Hulk in un grande vasca nell'ombra.

"Siamo a posto?"disse Thor "Hulk che fa un bagno caldo.

Da quanto tempo sei cosi?"

"Così come?"disse Hulk.

"Così grosso e verde."disse Thor "E stupido."

"Hulk sempre Hulk."disse Hulk.

"Come sei arrivato qui?"disse Thor.

"Vincendo."disse Hulk.

"Vuoi dire imbrogliando."disse Thor "Erano sotto effetto di un incantesimo quando vincevi?

Come sei arrivato qui?"

"Aereo."disse Hulk.

"Si."disse Thor "E dove si trova?"

Hulk uscì nudo dalla vasca e Thor si girò dall'altra parte.

"Ah...nudo."disse Thor "Tanto nudo.

Ah…

Chi lo dimentica più."

"Aereo."disse Hulk indicando fuori dalla finestra.

Thor vide l'aereo in una discarica "Si!

Ce ne andiamo da questo orribile posto.

Vedrai ti piacerà Asgard.

È immensa e piena di montagne,boschi e prati."

"Hulk resta."disse Hulk che si legò un asciugamano alla vita,si sedette su un letto e mangiò un grosso frutto.

Il letto era dentro la mascella dello scheletro di un mostro,mentre la mandibola era aperta.

"No,no,no."disse Thor "La mia gente ha bisogno che io torni ad Asgard.

Dobbiamo impedire Raganrok."

"Ragnarok?"disse Hulk.

"La fine profetizzata della mia città."disse Thor "La fine dei giorni,la fine di..."

Hulk sbadigliò.

"Se tu mi aiuterai a tornare su Asgard,io ti aiuterò a tornare sulla Terra."disse Thor.

"Terra odia Hulk."disse Hulk.

"Terra ama Hulk."disse Thor "Sei uno degli Avengers.

Uno della nostra squadra.

Uno degli amici.

E gli amici devono sostenersi a vicenda."

"Tu amico di Banner."disse Hulk.

"No."disse Thor "Preferisco te."

"Amico di Banner."disse Hulk.

"Non lo sopporto Banner."disse Thor "Che se ne fa un vichingo di numeri e calcoli."

"Thor andare."disse Hulk "Hulk restare."

"Bene,resta qui."disse Thor che iniziò ad avviarsi verso l'uscita "In uno stupido posto.

È orrendo a proposito.

Il rosso...il bianco...scegline uno solo.

Ridicolo."

"Hulk spaccato."disse Hulk.

"Non hai spaccato niente."disse Thor "Io ho vinto il combattimento,se non lo sai."

"Io ho spaccato te."disse Hulk.

"Si,si,certo."disse Thor.

"Braccia bambino."disse Hulk "Bambino!"

"E tu sei un bambinone"disse Thor.

"THOR VIA!"urlò Hulk.

"Sto andando."disse Thor che fu colpito da una barriera laser e cadde a terra.

Hulk rise a squarcia gola "Thor torna di nuovo.

Thor casa."

Thor guardò il jet dalla finestra,mentre Hulk aveva messo l'armatura,l'elmo e aveva il martello "Hulk allenare."

"Grande."disse Thor "Divertiti."

Uscendo incontro Valchiria.

"Ehi,bestione."disse Valchiria.

"Ciao."disse Hulk.

"Che fai di bello?"disse Valchiria.

"Vinco."disse Hulk.

Thor guardò dalla finestra e chiuse gli occhi "Haimdal,lo so che puoi sentirmi.

Alcuni dei giovani correvano per dei corridoi di pietra con arcate appuntite.

Haimdal si fermò sentendo la voce di Thor.

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse Thor "Aiutami a vedere."

Gli occhi di Thor divennero arancioni e lui si ritrovò proiettato su Asgard.

"Sei parecchio lontano."disse Haimdal.

"Che succede qui?"disse Thor.

"Guarda tu stesso."disse Haimdal che lo portò su un balcone e gli fece vedere la città in fiamme.

"Offro accoglienza in una roccaforte per rifugiati,ma se continua così,l'unica via di fuga sarà il Bifrost."disse Haimdal.

"Stai dicendo di evacuare Asgard?"disse Thor.

Sentendo un ruggito i due si misero attaccati ad un muro,come fecero i bambini.

I morti passarono oltre il corridoio.

"Non dureremo a lungo se resteremo qui."disse Haimdal "Trae il suo potere da Asgard e ogni giorno diventa più forte.

Andiamo."

Haimdal condusse i ragazzi ne corridoio e rimase ultimo.

"Hela è insaziabile."disse Haimdal "Se la lascio andare via,consumerà tutti i nove regni e l'intero cosmo.

Servi tu."

"Ci sto lavorando,ma non so nemmeno dove mi trovo."disse Thor.

"Sei su un pianeta con molti accessi."disse Haimdal che prese la spada"Attraversane uno."

"Quale?"disse Thor.

"Quello grande."disse Heimdal che tranciò in due uno dei morti e Thor svanì.

Gli occhi di Thor tornarono normali.

La sera seguente Thor si sedette sugli scalini e illuminò la sua mano di luce mettendola sul collo.

Il segno che aveva sul collo si illuminò e lui tolse la mano.

Hulk si svegliò e si mise seduto "Thor triste."

"Sta zitto."disse Thor.

Hulk si alzò e lo spinse "Thor triste!"

"Non sono triste idiota."disse Thor che si alzò "Sono incazzato."

"Ohhh..."disse Hulk.

"ARRABBIATO!"urlò Thor che diede un calcio all'elmo di Hulk "HO PERSO MIO PADRE!

HO PERSO IL MARTELLO!"

Hulk si girò.

"Ah,nemmeno mi ascolti!"disse Thor che diede un calcio ad una ciotola di metallo.

"Come frigni."disse Hulk che prese la ciotola "NON CALCIARE COSE!"

Hulk lanciò la ciotola.

"TI STAI COMPORTANDO COME UN PESSIMO AMICO!"disse Thor.

"TU PESSIMO AMICO!"disse Hulk.

"Sai come ti chiamiamo?"disse Thor "Ti chiamiamo l'Avenger Stupido."

Hulk prese lo scudo e lo tirò conficcandolo nel muro "TU AVENGER PICCOLETTO!"

"Sei impazzito?"disse Thor.

"SI!"disse Hulk che prese una mazza.

"Lo vuoi sapere?"disse Thor "I terrestri ti odiano."

Hulk mise a terra la mazza e si sedette sul letto.

Thor si avvicinò "Scusa.

Non sei l'Avenger Stupido.

Nessuno ti chiama così."

Thor si sedette accanto ad Hulk.

"Tutto ok."disse Hulk.

"Non puoi andare in giro a tirare scudi contro la gente."disse Thor "Potevi uccidermi."

"Lo so,scusa."disse Hulk "E che sono sempre tanto arrabbiato.

Hulk,sempre arrabbiato."

"Lo so."disse Thor "Siamo uguali noi due.

Siamo due stupide teste calde."

"Si,uguali."disse Hulk "Hulk come il fuoco,Thor come acqua."

"Io direi tutti e due come il fuoco."disse Thor.

"Hulk come fuoco violento."disse Hulk "Hulk come fiamme ruggenti.

Thor come cenere fumante."

"Hulk,devi fare una cosa per me."disse Thor.

Il giorno dopo arrivò Valchiria ridendo e trovò Hulk con il martello enorme con la punta rivolta verso il basso."

"Bellona."disse Hulk.

Lei gli corse in contro ridendo e Hulk diede una martellata all'aria,permettendole di chinarsi e di arrivargli alle spalle e di colpirlo al fianco.

Hulk cadde a terra e lei rise.

"Allora,come vogliamo fa..."disse Valkiria che si bloccò vedendo Thor.

"Sei talmente ottuso che non capisci quando qualcuno si nasconde dall'altra parte del cosmo e vuole starsene in pace?"disse Valchiria.

"Dobbiamo parlare."disse Thor.

"No,tu vuoi parlare con me."disse Valchiria.

"RESTARE!"disse Hulk che lanciò la parte della mandibola del letto davanti all'entrata "Blocca.

Restare,per favore."

"Per favore."disse Thor.

"Va bene."disse Valchiria che si avvicinò a degli scaffali dove c'era un'immensa bottiglia di alcolici,mentre Hulk lanciava una palla sul muro "Facciamo così.

Ti ascolterò fino a quando non sarà vuota."

Lei iniziò a bere.

"Asgard è in pericolo."disse Thor "Il popolo sta morendo.

Dobbiamo tornare li.

Mi serve il tuo..."

"Wow."disse Thor vedendo che lei aveva finito la bottiglia.

"Finito."disse Valchiria che fece cadere la bottiglia "Addio."

"Odino è morto."disse Thor "Hela,la dea della morte,ha invaso Asgard."

"Se Hela è tornata ad Asgard,è già una causa persa."disse Valchiria.

"Io riuscirò a fermarla."disse Thor.

"Da solo?"disse lei.

"No,mettendo insieme una squadra."disse Thor "Saremo io,te e il bestione."

"NO,NON SQUADRA!"disse Hulk "SOLO HULK!"

"Siamo io e te."disse Thor.

"Io direi più tu da solo."disse Valchiria.

"Aspetta,le Valchirie sono una leggenda."disse Thor "Accompagnano coloro che sono caduti in battaglia nel Valhalla e hanno giurato di difendere il trono."

"Non mi faccio coinvolgere in un'altra lite famigliare con la famiglia di Odino."disse Valchiria.

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Thor.

"La figlia di Loki."disse Valchiria "Il potere di Hela proviene da Asgard esattamente come il tuo.

Quando superò il controllo di Odino,scatenò una guerra e massacrò tutti nel palazzo,tentò di uccidere te e cercò di prendersi il trono.

Quando lei cercò di fuggire da Hel,lui inviò le Valchirie per combatterla.

Io sono viva per miracolo.

L'ho già affrontata una volta,quando credevo ne trono.

Il prezzo è stato alto.

Questo è un problema di Asgard.

Il trono,i segreti,questa farsa dorata."

Lei provò ad andare,ma lui la afferrò.

Lei colpì il suo braccio con quello sinistro,prese il pugnale con il destro e glie lo mise vicino al viso "Non prenderti confidenza."

"Concordo."disse Thor che le abbassò il pugnale,ma lei ne prese un altro e gli mise la mano sinistra vicino alla gola "Qui non si tratta della corona.

Si tratta del popolo.

Sta morendo il tuo popolo."

"Lascia perdere."disse lei che lo spinse "Io l'ho fatto."

"Ok."disse Thor.

"Ok?"disse Valchiria.

"Va bene."disse Thor "Grazie."

"Per cosa?"disse lei.

Thor alzò la mano destra e mostrò dell'energia gialla "Grazie per un pezzo della tua anima."

Thor mise la mano sul collo e il simbolo svanì "Bene come vuoi,tu resta pure qui e schiavizza la gente per quel dio esaltato,continua a bere a nasconderti,ma io..."

Thor ricevette la palla di metallo da Hulk "Io correrò incontro ai miei nemici e non lontano da loro."

Thor lanciò la palla contro il vetro,ma l'oggetto rimbalzò e lo colpì ala testa.

Il dio si rialzò "Perché questo fanno gli eroi."

Thor corse verso la finestra e la sfondò saltando,strusciò contro il palazzo accanto e spiccò un altro salto atterrando nella discarica.

"Amico resta!"disse Hulk.

Thor corse nell'aereo e andò ad un pannello appoggiandoci sopra la mano.

Una voce femminile parlò nel mezzo "Identificazione richiesta."

"Thor."disse il dio sorridendo.

"Accesso negato."disse la voce.

"Thor,figlio di Odino."disse Thor.

"Accesso negato."disse la voce.

"Dio del tuono."disse Thor.

"Accesso negato."disse

"Avenger più forte."disse Thor.

"Accesso negato."disse la voce.

"Avengers più forte."disse Thor.

"Accesso negato."disse la voce.

"Maledetto Stark."disse Thor "Miliardario playboy,filantropo."

"Accesso consentito."disse la voce.

Hulk strappò la parte posteriore della navetta "AMICO RESTA!"

"NO!"disse Thor "NO!

NO!"

Hulk entrò piegando il soffitto del mezzo con la schiena.

"FERMO!"disse Thor.

"RESTA!"disse Banner.

"FERMO,STAI ROMPENDO TUTTO!"disse Thor che premette un pulsante che fece apparire un ologramma di Natasha.

"Ottimo lavoro bel fusto."disse Natasha "Non sappiamo dove sia diretto Ultron,ma sei troppo alto e veloce.

Ora devi far tornare indietro quest'aereo.

Non posso rilevarti in modalità invisibile,perciò devi darmi una mano."

Hulk iniziò a muovere la testa da una parte e dall'altra,poi si diede un destro al mento,un secondo destro e un sinistro,poi andò a sbattere contro la parte destra del mezzo devastandola e urlando,poi sbatté contro la sinistra,sbatté contro l'altra parete,mettendosi le mani sulle tempie,poi andò contro la seconda parete,urlando "NO!

NO BANNER!"

Hulk cadde in ginocchio e si trasformò in Banner.

"Banner."disse Thor che lo soccorse "Stai bene?"

"Thor."disse Banner "Da dove è uscito l'elmo?"

"L'avevo già da parecchio."disse Thor.

"Ti dona."disse Banner.

"Grazie."disse Thor.

"Oh,Natasha?"disse Banner.

"Oh,Nat sta bene."disse Thor "Ne sono sicuro."

"E che mi dici di Sokovia?"disse Banner.

"Sokovia?"disse Thor.

"La città,l'abbiamo salvata?"disse Banner.

"Banner ascolta,Sokovia,Ultron..."disse Thor "È stato tutto due anni fa."

"Che stai dicendo?"disse Banner"Sono stato Hulk per due anni?"

"Temo proprio di si."disse Thor.

Banner si guardò addosso e vide l'enorme asciugamano e anche una collana di sassi.

"Non è possibile."disse Banner che si avvicinò al pannello e ci mise sopra la mano.

"Identificazione richiesta."disse la voce.

"Banner."disse lui.

"Benvenuto,Avengers più forte."disse la voce.

Thor accorse "Cosa?!"

"Diario di bordo."disse Banner.

Apparve un'immagine che mostrava Hulk che si aggrappava alle pareti del mezzo.

"Thor,dove siamo?"disse Banner.

"A proposito di questo..."disse Thor.

"Attenzione,il mio amato campione risulta scomparso."disse il Gran Maestro che apparve con un ologramma gigantesco davanti ad un grattacielo "Riversatevi in strada,onorate il mio campione."

"Quello chi è?"disse Banner.

"La divinità che gestisce il posto."disse Thor "Per un po' hai vissuto a casa sua."

"Davvero?"disse Banner.

"Si,sono successe tante cose,io e te abbiamo combattuto."disse Thor.

"Ho vinto io?"disse Banner.

"No,ho vinto io."disse Thor "Facile."

"Mi sembra strano."disse Banner.

"Pare che quel vergognosamente seduttivo zio del tuono,se lo sia portato via."disse il Gran Maestro.

"Seduttivo dio del tuono."disse Thor irato "Dobbiamo muoverci."

Banner iniziò a sentirsi male "Si mette male.

Qui si mette molto,molto male."

Thor frugò tra i vestiti e trovò quelli di Stark,che comprendevano un completo nero.

"Thor..."disse Banner "Sto avendo un attacco di panico."

"No,no,no."disse Thor "Niente panico.

Non c'è niente di strano.

Sei qui,nel tuo Jet,in compagnia di un dio vichingo,sei su un pianeta alieno comandato da un'altra divinità più potente di me.

Un celestiale per l'esattezza.

Che c'è di strano?"

"Sono i vestiti di Tony."disse Banner "Anche lui è qui?"  
"No,non è qui."disse Thor che lo accompagnò verso l'uscita "Ma tu sta calmo,ok?

Valchiria e Loki furono condotti in un'immensa sala con il pavimento che sembrava uno specchio e le pareti erano rossastre.

Venivano scortati dalle guardie.

Davanti a loro c'era il Gran Maestro,sospeso a mezz'aria e con i corpo fatto di energia gialla e con lo scheletro visibile.

Dietro di lui c'erano altri soldati.

"Sono in collera."disse il Gran Maestro "Sono molto in collera.

E sapete chi incolpo?"

"Gran Maestro..."disse Loki.

"Ehi!"disse il Gran Maestro "Non interrompermi."

"Li uccida subito."disse la sua assistente.

"Lui mi ha interrotto,non è un reato capitale."disse il Gran Maestro "Dov'ero?

Il mio prezioso campione risulta scomparso ed è a causa dello zio del tuono.

È tutta colpa sua.

Di tuo fratello.

Qualunque sia la storia,adottato o complicato,sono sicuro che c'è un grande passato.

E ci sei di mezzo anche tu,donna,dato che era il tuo contendente."

"Mio caro amico,se mi concederai 12 ore te li riporterò entrambi."disse Loki.

"Io posso farlo in due."disse Valchiria.

"Io posso farlo in una."disse Loki.

"Fermiamoci qui."disse il Gran Maestro "Sapete mi ero svegliato questa mattina con la voglia di una pubblica esecuzione,ma,per ora,mi limiterò a vedere chi arriva prima.

Perciò si dia inizio alla caccia."

Loki e Valchiria camminarono per i corridoi.

"Cosa hai fatto?"disse Loki.

"Non devo rispondere a te,Kiwi."disse Valkiria.

Loki le afferrò il braccio destro "Mi chiamo Loki e sono un dio."

Lei colpì il suo braccio son il sinistro,Loki provò ad afferrarle la stessa mano con il destro,ma lei gli colpì il braccio e gli diede un colpo alla testa.

Loki materializzò un pugnale "Perché hai aiutato mio fratello a fuggire con quell'ebete verde?"

Valchiria perse un pugnale "Io non aiuto nessuno."

Lui mise in avanti il braccio destro,ma lei lo colpì con l'avambraccio,poi utilizzò l'altro pugnale,ma lei evitò e sferrò un colpo ruotando su se stessa,ma Loki evitò e girò su se stesso anche lui,lei parò il braccio sinistro con l'avambraccio sinistro e lo afferrò anche con il destro,facendo piegare Loki in avanti.

Lui le prese la mano destra ed allungò il braccio sul suo fianco,vedendo il simbolo sulla pelle.

"Sei un Valkiria."disse Loki che le tolse il pugnale,poi lei ruotò su se stessa,piegandosi,per evitare il colpo e gli diede un pugno al volto seguito da un calcio alla pancia che lo mandò contro un muro.

"Non eravate morte in modo raccapricciante."disse Loki e lei gli saltò addosso.

"Non ti riguarda."disse Valchiria che lo colpì alla testa.

Thor accompagnava Banner ripetendogli che il Sole stava calando.

Banner si sedette su uno scalino "Non dovremmo essere qui.

La smetti con questa cantilena?"

"Voglio solo che tu stia calmo."disse Thor.

"Calmo?"disse Banner "Mi trovo su un pianeta alieno."

"È solo un pianeta."disse Thor "Sei già stato su un pianeta."

"Si,uno!"disse Banner.

"Beh,ora sei stato su due,è una cosa buona."disse Thor "Una nuova esperienza."

"Ecco perché il mio cervello non gestisce le informazioni."disse Banner"È tutto diverso questa volta.

In passato avevo la sensazione che avessimo tutti e due una mano sul volante,ma stavolta era come se Hulk avesse le chiavi della macchina e io fossi chiuso nel bagagliaio."

"Ma ora sei tornato,è questo che importa."disse Thor.

"No,non è questo che importa."disse Banner "Sto dicendo che se diventassi ancora Hulk,Banner potrebbe non tornare più e sono bloccato su un pianeta che sembra fatto apposta per irritarmi."

"Non siamo bloccati,ritorneremo a casa."disse Thor "Troverò un modo."

"Grazie."disse Banner.

"Non a casa tua però,ad Asgard."disse Thor "A casa mia."

"Cosa?"disse Banner.

"Ascolta,il mio popolo è in grande pericolo e noi dobbiamo combattere un essere che controlla una dimensione dove vanno le anime dei vichinghi che muoiono senza essere ne onorati,ne disonorati e che,si da il caso,sia la figlia di Loki."disse Thor.

"Ok,è una cosa sbagliata su diversi livelli."disse Banner "Non voglio combattere contro tua nipote.

Questo è un problema familiare."

"No,è un essere malvagio."disse Thor.

"Non mi interessa che cosa sia,io non voglio più combattere."disse Banner"Basta,sono stufo."

"Perché?"disse Thor.

"L'ho appena detto."disse Banner "Se mi trasformerò di nuovo in Hulk non tornerò mia più indietro."

"No,sto mettendo insieme una squadra."disse Thor "Hulk è il fuoco."

"Aspetta,mi stai usando per arrivare a Hulk?"disse Banner "Che schifoso."

"Cosa?"disse Thor "No,io neanche lo sopporto Hulk,lui è sempre...spacca,spacca,spacca.

Io preferisco te."

"Grazie."disse Banner.

"Ma se devo essere sincero,quando si tratta di combattere esseri malvagi,lui è molto potente."disse Thor.

"Ecco,lo sapevo."disse Banner "Si,anche Banner è potente.

Quanti dottorati ha Hulk?

Zero.

Quanti ne ha Banner?

Sette."

"Va bene."disse Thor "Non devi combattere nessuno,ma siamo in pericolo qui dobbiamo muoverci."

"Un momento..."disse Banner "Chi sono le anime disonorate?"

"i vichinghi che...invece di morire in battaglia,muoiono per malattia o vecchiaia o altro..."disse Thor.

"Ma che cazzo..?"disse Banner.

"Si,o so."disse Thor "Abbiamo messo male le regole delle dimensioni."

"Siete disgustosi."disse Banner.

Thor si mise un lungo lenzuolo addosso "Devo travestirmi,sono un fuggitivo."

"Anche io?"disse Banner.

"Sarai tu il travestimento."disse Thor.

"Sarò Tony Stark"disse Banner che si mise gli occhiali.

"No,tu sei Bruce,Bruce Banner."disse Thor.

"Perché mi hai fatto vestire da Tony?"disse Banner.

"Perché eri nudo."disse Thor.

"Ok,te lo concedo."disse Banner.

"Perché sei così strano."disse Thor.

"Forse il fatto che sono rimasto intrappolato dentro un mostro,mi ha reso un po' strano."disse Banner irato.

"Ok,tutto bene."disse Thor che iniziò a camminare "Ora ce ne andremo ad Asgard e non dovrai mai più pensare ad Hulk."

Iniziarono a camminare in una strada che era piena di gente che festeggiava Hulk.

"Si mette male."disse Thor e Banner si beccò della polvere in faccia.

Valchiria gli apparve davanti.

"Ciao."disse Thor.

"Ciao."disse Valchiria.

"Che ci fai qui?"disse Thor.

"Tu che ci fai qui?"disse Valchiria "Non eri andato via?"  
"Ho avuto un piccolo problema."disse Thor.

"Chi sarebbe il..."disse Valchiria.

"Il mio travestimento."disse Thor.

"Venite."disse lei.

"Che sono quei cosi che ha sugli occhi?"disse Banner "Sono le persone che ha ucciso?"

Andarono in un palazzo ed entrarono in un corridoio vuoto.

"Ma chi è questo?"disse Valchiria.

"Un amico."disse Thor.

"Ho la sensazione di conoscerti."disse lei.

"Anch'io ho la stessa sensazione."disse Banner.

"Sono stata per anni,nella nebbia dell'oltretomba."disse Valchiria "Volevo dimenticare il passato.

Sakaar sembrava il posto giusto dove vivere,dimenticare e bere."

"Io infatti pensavo che bevi troppo."disse Thor.

"Non intendo smettere di bere."disse Valchiria "Ne dimenticare.

Quindi se devo morire,preferisco...morire trafiggendo il cuore di quella megera con la mia spada."

"Bene,si."disse Thor.

"Sto dicendo che...farò parte della squadra."disse Valchiria "Ha un nome?"

"Revengers."disse Thor.

"Revengers?"disse lei.

"Perché io mi sto vendicando,tu ti vuoi vendicare e tu..."disse Thor.

"Io sono indeciso al momento."disse Hulk.

"In più ho un offerta di pace per voi."disse Valchiria.

Li condusse in una stanza dove c'era Loki legato.

"Sorpresa."disse Loki e Thor gli tirò in testa in bicchiere di metallo.

"Per sicurezza."disse Thor.

"Ciao,Bruce."disse Loki.

"Allora l'ultima volta che ti ho visto cercavi di uccidere tutti."disse Banner"Che progetti hai adesso?"

"Variano di secondo il secondo."disse Loki.

"Quella è una spada del drago."disse Thor che guardò la spada di Valchiria "La leggendaria spada delle Valchirie con la lama blu."

"Allora,Sakaar e Asgard distano due sistemi."disse Valchiria "La via migliore è un cunicolo spaziotemporale fuori dalla città,ci riformiamo su Xandar e arriveremo su Asgard tra...18 mesi."

"No."disse Thor che indicò il portale enorme da cui usciva fumo rosso e luce verde "Noi attraverseremo quello li."

"L'ano del diavolo?"disse Valkiria.

"Ano?"disse Banner "L'ano di chi?"

"Chiariamo che non sapevo il nome quando l'ho scelto."disse Thor.

"Sembra una stella a neutroni collassata in un ponte spazio temporale."disse Banner.

"Ci occorrerebbe una navicella particolare."disse Valchiria "La mia non reggerebbe."

"Ne occorrerebbe una che non si sbricioli una volta entrati."disse Thor.

"E con un pilota offline che possa funzionare anche senza il computer di bordo."disse Banner.

"Bene,si va a morire!"disse Vlachiria "Valhalla sto arrivando!"

"Ehi,io ti conosco."disse Banner.

"Ma lo sai,anche io."disse Valchiria "È strano."

"Che ne dici?"disse Thor "Lasciamo il pianeta alieno,diretti verso la città delle divinità,attraverso un portale cosmico.

Questa si che è un'impresa."

"Ci sto."disse Banner.

"Ci sono un paio di navicelle a caso nostro."disse Valchiria che beveva "Modelli di primissima scelta."

"Non vorrei interrompere..."disse Loki e Valchiria tirò la bottiglia sul muro dietro di lui "Il Gran Maestro ha una gran quantità di navicelle,potrebbe darsi che io abbia i codici d'accesso al suo sistema di sicurezza."

"E all'improvviso hai l'urgenza di fare la cosa giusta."disse Valchiria.

"Neanche per sogno."disse Loki "Ho esaurito le mie carte con il gran maestro e in cambio dei codici e dell'accesso alla navicella vi chiedo solo un passaggio sicuro.

Attraverso l'ano."

"Stai dicendo che sei in grado di accedere senza farti scoprire."disse Thor.

"Si,fratello."disse Loki "È così."

"Va bene,vorrei darvi una piccola informazione."disse Banner "Non più di due minuti fa stavo parlando con lui ed era pronto a fare fuori uno di noi."

"Ha provato ad uccidermi."disse Valchiria "Non che la morte sia una stanza buia per me."

"Ha provato ad uccidere anche me,in parecchie occasioni."disse Thor "Una volta,da bambini,si trasformò in un serpente e lui sa che adoro i serpenti.

Quando presi in mano per ammirarlo si ritrasformò in se stesso e mi pugnalò.

Avevamo 8 anni."

Tutti lo guardarono.

"Per rubare una navicella,dobbiamo far allontanare le guardia dal palazzo."disse Valchiria.

"Perché non sguinzagliare il bestione?"disse Loki e Thor gli fece cenno di fare silenzio.

"Avete un bestione?"disse Valchiria sorridendo.

"No,non c'è nessun bestione."disse Thor "Parla solo a vanvera."

"Esatto."disse Banner.

"Daremo inizio ad una rivoluzione."disse Thor.

"Rivoluzione?"disse Banner.

"Te lo spiego dopo."disse Thor.

"Senti,chi è lui?"disse Valchiria.

"Te lo spiego dopo."disse Thor.

"Chi sono coloro che siedono al di sopra tra le ombre?"disse Loki e Valchiria spalancò gli occhi.

"Chi?"disse Banner.

"Non devi mai menzionarli."disse Valchiria "Mai."

"Tu ne sai qualcosa?"disse Thor "Perché mio padre li ha menzionati."

"Odino te ne ha parlato?"disse Valchiria "Mi stupisce molto.

Non ne posso parlare e tu non devi pensarci e non devi nominarli."

La porta della stanza dove era rinchiuso Korg esplose ed entrò Valchiria.

"Sto cercando Korg."disse Valchiria.

"Chi lo cerca?"disse Korg.

"La dea Valchiria."disse Valchiria "Lo zio del tuono manda i suoi saluti."

Lei gli diede un cannone.

"La rivoluzione ha inizio."disse Korg.

Il Gran Maestro camminava per il palazzo con la sua assistente e aveva le mani piene di energia gialla "Rivoluzione?

Come è possibile?"

"Non lo so,ma i prigionieri sono liberi."disse lei.

Il Gran Maestro divenne un uomo di energia gialla,di cui si vedeva lo scheletro e aveva i capelli in fiamme "Li distruggerò."

Loki stava cercando di aprire una porta digitando dei codici.

"Usa la magia,no?"disse Thor.

"Non ne ho bisogno."disse Loki.

"Senti,noi due dovremmo parlare."disse Thor.

"Disapprovo."disse Loki "Comunicare apertamente non è mai stato il nostro forte."

La porta si aprì e i due uscirono.

"Mi si è aperto un mondo da quando abbiamo parlato l'ultima volta."disse Thor che guardò il soldati in lontananza "Salve."

"Ciao."disse Loki.

Thor lanciò i fulmini dalle mani e Loki dei raggi verdi dagli occhi e ne uccisero una decina.

Continuarono ad avanzare,fino a che non furono tutti morti,poi Loki iniziò ad aprire un'altra porta.

"Odino ci ha uniti."disse Loki "Buffo che la sua morte ci separi."

È come se fossimo strani.

Due figli della corona alla deriva."

Un soldato si avvicinò con il fucile,Thor gli colpi l'arma,mandandola verso terra e il raggio uscito dalla pistola mandò l'alieno sul soffitto.

"Pensavo che non volessi parlarne."disse Thor.

"Il punto è questo."disse Loki e i due salirono in ascensore.

"Credo sia meglio che io resti a Sakaar."disse Loki.

"È proprio quello che stavo pensando."disse Thor.

"Mi hai appena dato ragione?"disse Loki.

"Questo posto è perfetto per te."disse Thor "È barbaro,caotico,senza legge.

Te la caveresti alla grande."

"Mi ritieni così insignificante?"disse Loki.

"Loki,io avevo una grande stima di te."disse Thor "Pensavo che avremmo combattuto fianco a fianco in eterno,ma alla fine tu sei tu e io sono io.

Magari c'è ancora del buono in te,ma...ad essere sinceri...le nostre strade si sono divise molto tempo fa."

"Si."disse Loki "Probabilmente,sarebbe meglio non rivederci più."

"È quello che hai sempre voluto,no?"disse Thor "Ehi,facciamo chiamate aiuto?"

"Cosa?"disse Loki.

"Chiamate aiuto."disse Thor.

"No."disse Loki.

"Ti piace tanto."disse Thor.

"Lo odio."disse Loki.

"È fantastico."disse Thor.

"È orribile."disse Loki.

"È astuto."disse Thor.

"È disonorevole."disse Loki.

"Hai in piano migliore?"disse Thor.

"No."disse Loki.

"Allora lo faremo."disse Thor.

"Non faremo chiamate aiuto."disse Loki.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Loki aveva il braccio destro intorno al collo di Thor e fingeva di sentirsi male.

"Chiamate aiuto!"disse Thor alle guardie"Mio fratello sta morendo!

Chiamate aiuto!"

Thor lo lanciò contro le guardie e Loki si illumino di luce verde e li polverizzò atterrandogli contro.

"Un classico."disse Thor e Loki si rialzò.

"Insopportabile."disse Loki "È umiliante."

"Beh,per me non lo è."disse Thor "Qual'è la navicella che dovevamo prendere?"

"Quella li."disse Loki indicandola.

Mentre camminarono,Loki creò un illusione di se stesso che continuò a camminare accanto a Thor,mentre lui corse alle sue spalle.

"Anche se ho la sensazione che non farà molta differenza."disse Loki.

Thor si fermò a guardarlo "Loki,togli l'illusione."

La visione sparì e Thor lo trovò alcuni metri più indietro.

"So,di averti tradito spesso,ma questa volta non è niente di personale."disse Loki "La ricompensa per la tua cattura,mi permetterà una vita agiata."

"Non sei per i sentimenti."disse Thor.

"Sono poco elettrizzanti."disse Loki.

Thor allungò la mano verso di lui e provocò un fulmine colpendolo e facendolo finire a terra.

Il dio del tuono si avvicinò e si chinò "Oh,sembra doloroso.

Ah,caro fratello,stai diventando prevedibile.

Ogni volta io mi fido di te,ogni volta tu mi tradisci.

È un circolo vizioso.

Vedi,la vita significa crescere,cambiamenti,ma tu sembra che voglie restare lo stesso sempre.

Quello che vorrei che capissi è che tu continuerai ad essere il dio dell'inganno,ma potresti essere di più.

Questa volta resti qui.

Comunque abbiamo tutti dei posti dove andare,quindi buona fortuna."

Thor salì sul mezzo si mise a pilotare "Ce la poso fare."

Apparve l'ologramma del Gran Maestro "Lo zio del tuono ha rubato la mia navicella è il mio campione preferito.

Alzatevi in cielo,riportatelo a terra.

Non fategli lasciare il pianeta."

Le astronavi iniziarono a fare fuoco,ma la navicella di Thor aveva lo scudo,poi una seconda navicella iniziò a fare fuoco sulla seconda e la distrusse.

"Bel colpo."disse Banner.

"Grazie disse Valchiria "Apri i portelloni."

Thor aprì i portelloni sotto la sua navicella e Vlachiria quelli sopra la sua navicella.

"Spero che tu sia più tosto di quanto sembri."disse Vlachiria.

"Perché?"disse Banner e il suo sedile uscì dal mezzo e finì in quello si Thor.

Un'altra navicella iniziò a fare fuoco.

"Non dovremmo rispondere al fuoco?"disse Banner.

"Si."disse Thor "Dove solo le armi?"  
"Non ci sono armi."disse Valchiria "Il celestiale la usa per divertimento o per le orge."

"Ha detto che il celestiale la usa per le orge?!"disse Banner.

"Si,non toccare niente."disse Thor.

Valchiria uscì dal suo mezzo che fu distrutto e si lanciò su quello di Thor.

Altre astronavi iniziarono a fare fuoco.

"Vieni dentro!"disse Thor.

"Un secondino!"disse lei che spiccò un salto e fece un grosso taglio sulla parte superiore della nave con la spada,poi saltò sulla seconda.

"Dovrei darle una mano."disse Thor "Tieni prendi i comandi.

"No,non so pilotare."disse Banner che fu messo al posto di guida.

"Sei un mortale di scienza,ci riuscirai."disse Thor"Usa uno dei dottorati."

"NESSUNO È PER PILOTARE LE NAVICELLE SPAZIALI ALIENE!"urlò Banner.

Thor saltò su un'altra astronave e ne staccò un pezzo,madandolo dentro i propulsori.

Le astronavi stavano ormai uscendo dalla città e sorvolavano la discarica.

Valchiria girò una delle mitragliatrici del mezzo e la usò per distruggere alcune delle navette che li inseguivano.

Thor cominciò a colpire pesantemente il tettò di un'altra astronave facendola a pezzi.

Thor strappò il tetto della cabina di pilotaggio di una delle astronavi e gettò fuori il pilota.

Valchiria lo raggiunse e ,allungando la mano,fece si che 'astronave li portasse sotto quella di Banner,poi i due dei saltarono nel mezzo.

"Stiamo per raggiungere l'ano del diavolo."disse Banner.

La navicella entrò nel vortice e scomparve dal pianeta.

Ad Asgard,Skurge aveva fatto radunare diversi dei in una piazza.

Dietro di lui c'era Hela che aveva alle spalle il lupo gigante che era sdraiato.

I morti circondavano la zona.

Hela aveva il copricapo.

La testa era coperta da un costume aderente nero.

La testa era scoperta fino a metà della fronte,ma c'erano due punte aderenti alla pelle che andavano verso il basso e altre due aderenti,che dai lati della fronte andavano verso il centro.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curve nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Dietro queste ve ne erano altre due,rivolte verso l'esterno e più lunghe delle altre,che inizialmente andavano verso l'esterno,poi si curvavano verso l'alto e superavano tutte le altre.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Gli occhi di Hela erano bianchi,con delle cataratte e le palpebre erano nere.

"Asgardiani."disse Skurge "Qualche anima incauta ha rubato la spada del Bifrost.

Diteci dov'è o ci saranno conseguenze."

Skurge guardò Hela,poi si rivolse a loro "Molto gravi.

Quindi?"

Hela scese qualche gradino e indicò con la mano una ragazza con i capelli biondi"Tu."

I morti la andarono a prendere e la fecero mettere in ginocchio.

Skurge si avvicinò,ma si bloccò.

"Allora?"disse Hela avvicinandosi "Esecutore?"

Skurge stava per tagliarle la testa,ma un altro si mosse.

"NO!"urlo un dio "Io so dov'è la spada."

La navicella uscì dal portale nello spazio e si avvicinò ad Asgard.

"Non avrei mai pensato di tornare."disse Valchiria.

"Io me la immaginavo diversa."disse Banner "Non che sia brutta,ma sta bruciando."

"Il radar percepisce energia ectoplasmatica oltre le montagne."disse Valchiria"È lei."

"Va bene,lasciami al palazzo."disse Thor "Così la distraggo."

"Come?"disse Valchiria "Facendoti uccidere?"

"Le persone laggiù sono più importanti."disse Thor "Mentre io mi occupo di Hela,voi due portate tutti via da Asgard."

"Asgard."disse Haimdal nella grotta "È qui."

Hela era oltre il burrone che la separava dalla porta.

Thor entrò nel palazzo e vide il soffitto con i ritratti di Hela.

La dea della morte lanciò dei pali di metallo nero sulle pareti di roccia intorno alla porta,da entrambi i lati,poi li fece tornare indietro,facendo crollare la parete.

La porta cadde e formò un ponte tra la parte dove si trovava lei e l'altra.

Hela e Skurge entrarono,ma non trovarono nessuno.

"Sono fuggiti."disse Skurge.

"Non importa."disse Hela "Li troveremo.

Ricorda,la distruzione delle loro spoglie fisiche non mi interessa.

Io voglio le loro anime."

Haimdal conduceva la gente verso il ponte di cristallo.

Thor si sedette sul trono,prese la lancia di Odino e iniziò a battere sul suolo,mentre Valchiria aveva indossato una corazza di metallo medievale e era sulla navetta con Banner.

Hela e Skurge sentirono i tronfi provocati dalla lancia.

Hela arrivò nel palazzo e fece scomparire l'elmo.

"Nipote."disse Thor.

"Sei ancora vivo."disse Hela.

"Carini i cambiamenti che hai fatto."disse Thor "Hai ridecorato."

"Se non sbaglio la soluzione di tuo padre,per ogni problema,era nascondere tutto."disse Hela.

"Oppure esiliare."disse Thor.

"Non era poi così male."disse Hela.

"Regnare sulle anime dei disonorati non era male?"disse Thor.

"È ciò che sono."disse Hela "È ciò che faccio."

"Ti aveva detto che eri degna,vero?"disse Thor "Anche a me."

"Vedi?"disse Hela "Tu non l'hai conosciuto bene.

Non al suo meglio.

Odino e io abbiamo inondato intere civiltà di lacrime e sangue.

Secondo te,da dove è venuto tutto quest'oro?

Poi,un giorno,ha deciso di diventare un re benevolo.

Di promuovere la pace,proteggere la vita.

Di avere te."

"Capisco che tu sia arrabbiata e tu sei mia nipote,tecnicamente puoi rivendicare il trono."disse Thor "E credimi,preferirei che regnasse qualcun altro,ma non puoi essere tu.

Tu sei...la peggiore."

Hela mise la mani tra i capelli e si illuminò di energia arancione,materializzando l'elmo.

Il suo copricapo ora copriva la fronte e aveva le due linee sotto gli occhi.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna tentacolari erano nere.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

"Forza,alzati."disse Hela "Quel posto è mio."

Thor si alzò e scese le scale "Mio padre mi ha detto che un re saggio non cerca mai la guerra."

"Ma deve essere sempre pronto quando arriva."disse Hela.

I due corsero uno contro l'altro e Hela spiccò un salto,materializzando la spada nera.

Haimfal fece cenno agli dei di fermarsi,vedendo il lupo gigante davanti alla sfera d'oro e dietro di lui c'erano anche i morti viventi.

"Indietro!"disse Haimdal che si accorse che Skurge era dall'altra parte,con altri morti.

Il lupo iniziò a correre,ma Vlachiria utilizzò la mitragliatrice della navetta per colpirlo.

Thor spiccò un salto e trafisse il petto di Hela con la lancia,che ad ogni colpo illuminava la punta di energia arancione,ma la ferita si chiuse subito,come anche il vestito.

Thor le diede un colpo con l'asta alla testa,poi cercò di colpirla alle gambe,ma lei spiccò un salto e ruotò in aria,cosa che fece anche Thor dopo aver colpito il pavimento e atterrando cercò di colpirla,ma lei si riparò con l'avambraccio destro e afferrò la lancia,spingendola via.

L'arma si conficcò nel suolo,poi Thor tentò di trafiggerla,ma Hela incrociò entrambe le braccia e parò il colpo.

Thor tentò di nuovo,ma Hela mandò la lancia verso l'esterno a sinistra con l'avambraccio destro,poi aferrò l'arma e la fece ruotare,bloccando le braccia di Thor.

"Vuoi la verità?"disse Hela "Mi aspettavo di meglio."

Hela prese la lancia e la girò nella direzione opposta,scagliando Thor in aria,facendolo girare su se stesso diverse volte e separandolo dall'arma.

"HAIMDAL!"urlò Skurge "La spada!"

I morti iniziarono a correre verso di loro.

Thor fu afferrato alla gola e spinto contro una parete,poi sollevato da terra.

"Ecco la differenza tra noi due,io sono la figlia di Odino,la prima erede al trono,la divinità dell'oltretomba,la salvatrice di Asgard e tu niente."disse Hela che lo gettò a terra.

Thor si rialzò,Hela materializzò una spada nella mano destra,Thor bloccò il braccio con l'avambraccio sinistro e lo colpì con il destro,poi evitò la spada di Hela,piegandosi a sinistra e le diede un pugno al viso e uno al fianco,poi stava per colpirla di nuovo,me lei evitò e gli fece un taglio sulla pancia andando dietro di lui.

"È così evidente che anche un cieco potrebbe vederlo."disse Hela che gli fece un taglio sull'occhio destro,quando Thor si voltò "Adesso mi ricordi il nonno."

I morti avanzavano uccidendo gli dei,mentre il lupo immenso,infastidito dai colpi,iniziò a correre.

"Quello stupido cane non muore!"disse Valchiria.

Banner si alzò "Ci penso io.

Ora vedrai chi sono."

Banner si gettò di sotto e si sfracellò sul ponte,facendo fermare il lupo che lo annusò,poi riprese a correre.

Haimdal si stava preparando a colpirlo,ma Hulk lo afferrò per la coda e lo lanciò dalla parte opposta del ponte.

Il lupo gli corse contro, lo azzannò e i due caddero dal ponte.

I morti salirono sulla navetta e la fecero schiantare.

Hela portò Thor su un balcone e gli afferrò i capelli con la mano destra per farlo guardare oltre la ringhiera "Vedi?

Nessuno va da nessuna parte.

Avrò quella spada anche a costo di ucciderli tutti,uno ad uno."

I morti avanzarono uccidendo gli dei e l'astronave di Valchiria cadde sul ponte.

Haidal colpì uno dei morti,ma un altro gli fece un taglio su una gamba e lo fece crollare su un ginocchio.

Lui parò il colpo di un secondo scheletro e poi li tagliò in due con lo spadone,ma si prese un calcio da un terzo e finì a terra.

Il morto fu colpito alla schiena dal cannone di Korg che arrivò con Miek.

"Ehi,amico."disse Korg "Sono Korg,lui è Miek.

Ora saltiamo su quella navicella e ce la svignamo da questo luogo maledetto.

Vieni con noi?"

In quel momento arrivò un'astronave con un'apertura e Loki su di essa.

Il dio aveva una placca di metallo sulla fronte da cui partivano le corna ricurve.

"IL VOSTRO SALVATORE È ARRIVATO!"urlò Loki che scese dall'astronave con un gruppo di alieni e con dei pugnali in mano.

"Bentornato a casa."disse Haimdal "Ti avevo visto arrivare."

"Ovviamente."disse Loki,mentre i morti correvano verso di loro.

Korg iniziò ad urlare e a sparare,mentre Loki e gli altri combattevano.

Hela materializzò una lama dal gomito sinistro del suo costume e trafisse la spalla di Thor,poi lo voltò,gli bloccò il braccio destro con dei pugnali,che conficcò ad "x"sulla ringhiera "Valoroso da parte tua,ma non avete scampo."

Hela gli mise la mano destra sul collo e la illuminò di energia verde "Vedi,non sono ne una regina ne un mostro."

Gli occhi di Hela si illuminarono di energia verde "Sono la dea della morte.

Tu invece eri il dio di cosa?"

Thor ebbe una visione.

Vide il padre nei prati del Valhalla e si inginocchiò.

"Anche se avessi due occhi,vedresti le cose a metà."disse Odino.

"Ha un aldilà a disposizione,è troppo forte."disse Thor "Senza il mio martello non riesco."

"Tu sei Thor,il dio dei martelli?"disse Odino"Il martello ti aiutava a controllare il tuo potere,a concentrarlo.

Non era la fonte della tua forza."

"È troppo tardi,lei ha già preso Asgard e presto espanderà il suo dominio anche sul Valhalla."disse Thor.

"Asgard non è un luogo."disse Odino "Non lo è mai stato.

Potrebbe essere di nuovo in Norvegia,dove siamo nati noi Vichinghi.

Asgard è dove si trovano gli dei nordici e ora,proprio ora,essi hanno bisogno di te."

"Non sono forte come te."disse Thor.

"No."disse Odino "Sei più forte."

"Allora zio,tu eri il dio di cosa?"disse Hela e la mano destra di Thor si riempì di scariche elettriche e gli occhi si illuminarono di azzurro.

Thor urlò ed un gigantesco fulmine colpì il palazzo,distruggendo il balcone e facendo cadere Hela di sotto.

Thor volò verso il ponte con i fulmini che partivano dal corpo e i morti formarono una specie di piramide di corpi,verso di lui.

Thor atterrò su di loro e distrusse la piramide.

I morti correvano verso di lui,che spiccò un salto,girò su se stesso e ne colpì diversi con i fulmini e con i pugni,poi diede un pugno al primo che gli capitoò davanti,diede un pugno al secondo e dei fulmini partirono da lui,sia davanti che dietro,colpendo diversi scheletri,Thor girò su se stesso e ne colpì un altro,mentre dei fulmini cadevano su altri zombi,poi dei fulmini uscirono dalla schiena colpendone altri,mentre lui sferrava un calcio ad uno di loro,trapassandolo con un fulmine uscito dal piede.

La scarica si divise in altre scariche e colpì altri cinque esseri.

Un altro zombie tentò di colpirlo con la spada,ma Thor gli afferro il braccio e gli diede un pugno sulla pancia,trapassandolo con un fulmine che colpì altri cinque esseri dietro quello,poi il dio lo scagliò via.

Thor girò su se stesso e colpì un altro essere al volto.

Altri morti corsero verso Valchiria che avanzava lentamente.

Lei ne decapitò uno,poi bloccò la mano con la spada di un secondo e lo trafisse.

Il lupo gigante spiccò un salto e spalancò la bocca su Hulk che afferro la mandibola e la mascella con le mani e ruggì,poi gli diede un pugno al viso,gli afferrò il muso e lo scagliò via.

Loki tagliò la testa ad uno dei morti,poi evitò la spada di un altro gettandosi a terra e lo colpì alla pancia con la placca di metallo che aveva sulla fronte poi lo colpì alla testa con lo stesso oggetto.

Thor lanciò i fulmini dalla mano destra e formò una frusta elettrica su uno degli esseri che fu strattonato e lanciato dal ponte,poi diede un pugno elettrico ad un altro,ne colpì un secondo alle spalle,poi ne afferrò un terzo alla gola,dandogli delle scariche elettriche e spiccò un salto,superando due zombi che furono colpiti da dei fulmini discesi dalle nubi,poi prese una delle loro spade e la riempi di elettricità,che continuava ad uscire dal suo corpo e ne uccise due alle sue spalle,poi girò su se stesso e ne colpì un altro,diede un pugno elettrico ad un secondo e un colpo ad un terzo.

Avanzò così per tutto il ponte.

Skurge,vedendolo,abbandonò l'ascia.

Korg continuava a sparare urlando,Haimdal ne tagliò il due altri tre,Valchiria diede un calcio ad uno di loro,poi ne decapitò un secondo,Hulk fu morso alle gambe dal lupo che lo trascinava sotto l'acqua,bucandogli le gambe con i denti e facendo uscire sangue verde,ma lui lo colpì al muso con un pugno e il lupo urlò indietreggiando e cadendo dal bordo della città.

Hulk si aggrappò alle rocce per non cadere.

Skurge si mise un vestito lungo con cappuccio e salì sull'astronave con gli altri.

"Sei in ritardo."disse Thor.

"Sei senza un occhio."disse Loki.

"Non è finita."disse Valchiria.

"Penso che dovremmo sciogliere i Revengers."disse Thor.

Il trio vide Hela che camminava sul ponte.

Ora l'elmo aveva coperto anche la fronte e c'erano le linee sotto gli occhi.

"Colpiscila con una saetta."disse Loki.

"L'ho colpita con la più grossa saetta in tutta la storia della saette,non le ha fatto nulla."disse Thor.

"Dobbiamo impegnarla finché tutti non saranno a bordo."disse Valchiria.

"Non finirà li."disse Thor "Essendo una divinità dell'oltretomba,assorbe l'energia delle cose.

Più Hela sarà su Asgard,più accrescerà la sua potenza.

Continuerà a braccarci.

Dobbiamo fermarla qui e ora."

"Allora che facciamo?"disse Valchiria.

"Io non faccio chiamate aiuto."disse Loki.

"Asgard non è un luogo,ma la sua gente."disse Thor "Loki,la soluzione non è fermare Ragnarok,noi dobbiamo provocare Ragnarok.

La corona di Surtur,i sotterranei.

È l'unico modo."

"Mossa audace."disse Loki "Persino per me."

"Si va?"disse Thor.

"Dopo di te."disse Valchiria.

Thor si illuminò di fulmini e spiccò un salto,Hela lanciò due pugnali neri dalle mani,ma lui li distrusse con le spade,poi Hela schivò la spada destra,piena di fulmini,evitò la sinistra,Thor girò su se stesso e la colpì al viso con le scariche.

Il dio allungò in avanti la spada destra,spiccando un salto,ma Hela si gettò a terra evitando la spada e il fulmine che uscì da essa.

La dea della morte si rialzò,ma Valchiria le diede un calcio al volto,poi Hela parò la spada con l'avambraccio sinistro,la afferrò e la scagliò via,Thor spiccò un salto,mentre Hela lanciava i pugnali.

Thor lanciò una saetta che la mandò in aria e poi mandò la spada verso il basso,facendo uscire un altro fulmine che a spinse a terra.

Il dio tentò di infilzarla,ma lei evitò.

Hela spiccò un salto,ruotando su se stessa e lanciò delle lance dalle mani.

La prima fu colpita,ma la seconda trafisse la spalla sinistra di Thor,mandandolo a terra.

Thor lanciò un fulmine,ma Hela lo parò con la mano,poi Thor le prese il braccio sinistro e la scagliò via,ma lei atterrò in piedi,pochi metri da Valchiria che parò una delle lame,poi Hela evitò uno dei colpi.

La dea della morte si sollevò a mezz'aria,liberando dal suo corpo un'infinità di pugnali,lance e spade nere,ma Valchiria riuscì a pararle,poi Hela atterrò e la spinse via.

"VIA!"urlò Thor "ANDATE VIA!"

L'astronave partì,ma Hela allungò la mani e da sotto l'acqua uscì una gigantesca punta di terra che trafisse il ponte e anche le nave,bloccandola.

I morti cominciarono a salire sulla punta,ma Skurge prese i fucili e iniziò a distruggerli,poi si tolse il mantello e saltò giù sparando,mentre la punta si spezzava e l'astronave partiva.

Hela lanciò una lancia sul pettorale destro di Thor,poi mosse la mano destra e la lancia scagliò Thor oltre lei.

Skurge vide i morti "È ora di andare nel Valhalla.

HELA!"

Skurge iniziò a sparare sui defunti,poi ne distrusse uno con il manico del fucile e diede un testata ad un altro,ma Hela allungò la mano verso di lui e gli conficcò un pugnale nero nel cuore.

Loki mise la corona di Surtur sulle fiamme "Con la fiamma eterna,tu rinasci."

La corona iniziò a formare di nuovo la testa del mostro di fiamme.

Hela camminò verso Valchiria,sorridendo.

"HELA,BASTA!"urlò Thor che si rialzò "Vuoi Asgard?

È tua."

"Non so a che gioco stai giocando,ma non funzionerà."disse Hela "Non puoi sconfiggermi."

"Io no."disse Thor "Ma lui si."

Il palazzo reale fu distrutto da Surtur che era immenso e aveva una spada di fiamme con due punte ricurve sul manico e due sulla lama.

"No."disse Hela e Valchiria le saltò addosso gettandola a terra.

Thor lanciò dei fulmini su di lei e spezzò il ponte facendola cadere nello spazio.

"Trema al mio cospetto,Asgard."disse Surtur "Io sono la tua fine!"

Surtur iniziò a colpire il suolo devastando la città.

"Il popolo è al sicuro."disse Valchiria.

"Stiamo compiendo la profezia."disse Thor,mentre Surtur distruggeva tutto.

"Odio questa profezia."disse Valchiria.

"Anche io,ma non abbiamo scelta."disse Thor "Surtur distrugge Asgard e distrugge Hela in modo che il nostro popolo possa vivere.

Dobbiamo lasciare che finisca il lavoro,altrimenti..."

Hulk spiccò un saltò verso il gigante urlando.

"No."disse Thor.

Hulk alzò entrambe le braccia e colpì il mostro immenso alla testa facendolo vacillare.

"HULK!"urlò Thor "FERMO IMBECILLE!"

Thor colpì l'essere alla testa,tenendosi alle corna,ma Surtur lo afferrò e lo gettò sul ponte.

"HULK FERMO!"disse Thor "PER UNA VOLTA NELLA TUA VITA,NON SPACCARE!"

"Mostro grande."disse Hulk.

"Andiamo!"disse Valchiria.

"Va bene."disse Hulk che corse verso di loro,li prese e spiccò un salto verso l'astronave.

Dall'acqua uscì un'enorme punta di roccia nera che trafisse il petto del mostro gigante.

Hela uscì dall'acqua con una struttura di roccia di forma allungata,molto grande e formata da punte enormi.

Lei era sulla punta principale.

Hela mosse la mano sinistra in avanti e lanciò una delle punte di roccia nel petto del mostro,poi mise entrambe le mani in avanti e lancio altre punte.

"Sono la rovina di Asgard!"disse Surtur che mise la punta della spada verso di basso e rise.

Hela allungò la mano destra lanciando un altra punta e trafiggendogli la pancia,ma poi si spaventò vedendo l'immensa spada di lava andare verso di lei.

La spada trafisse la punta su cui lei era e si conficcò nel suolo,provocando una gigantesca onda di fuoco che devastò l'intera zona.

"I danni non sono tragici."disse Korg dall'astronave "Se le fondamenta resisteranno ricostruiremo questo luogo.

Diventerà un rifugio per tutti i popoli e gli alieni dell'universo."

Asgard esplose completamente.

"Ecco le fondamenta sono andate."disse Korg.

In quel momento si aprì un portale da cui uscì Hela che afferrò Thor alle spalle e saltò dentro il portale.

"NO!"urlò Valchiria.

"THOR!"urlò Lokì.

"HULK SPACCA!"urlò Hulk che si gettò nel portale che si chiuse.

"Dove sono andati?"disse Korg.

"A Hel."disse Valchiria.

"Ah,niente di che..."disse Korg "Un momento,cosa?!"

"Beh,è morto."disse Loki "Quanto ci mancherà.

Ora abbiamo bisogno di un leader e io..."

Valchiria gli mise la spada sulla gola.

"Non terminare la frase o ti spedisco dritto da loro."disse Valchiria "Noi andremo a riprenderli."

"È come?"disse Loki "Anche senza Asgard,mia figlia è molto potente."

"Le Valchirie che morirono millenni fa,ora hanno acquisito abbastanza energia da poter ricostruire il loro corpo."disse lei.

"Così potranno riperderlo subito?"disse Loki.

"Non ho intenzione di discutere con te."disse lei "Ora noi andremo a Hel."

"Sei pazza,ma va bene."disse Loki.

Thor e Hulk erano a terra in una landa desolata,con degli spuntoni di roccia orribile e nera ovunque.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e tetro,in più vi era una leggera nebbia a terra.

"Dobbiamo tornare indietro."disse Thor "La nostra assenza rende gli altri vulnerabili."

Thor allungò la mano e creò un portale sull'astronave.

I due spiccarono un salto,ma dal portale partirono due fulmini rossi,con punti neri, che colpirono i due e li fecero schiantare a terra un due crateri.

Hulk colpì il suolo con entrambe le mani "HULK SPACCA!"

"Non è una mossa saggia,creatura chiamata Hulk."disse Hela che era sospesa a mezz'aria."

Era molto mal ridotta.

Le corna sulla parte destra dell'elmo erano spezzate,ma l'inizio c'era ancora,anche se notevolmente danneggiato,le corna sulla parte sinistra erano ridotte a dei moncherini sottili,pieni di buchi e da quella più in alto partivano delle piccole scariche elettriche blu.

La parte sinistra dell'elmo era in fiamme e la parte sinistra della fronte e dell'occhio erano scoperte,mentre l'altra parte era coperta.

Gli occhi erano completamente verdi.

Le spalle erano annerite dal fumo e c'erano degli strappi sulla parte sinistra del costume proprio sotto la spalla.

Il mantello era ridotto ad uno straccio pieno di buchi,di fiamme ed emanava uno strano fumo nero.

Il braccio sinistro aveva uno strappo sul bicipite,quello destro sull'avambraccio.

Il fianco estro era praticamente scoperto e c'era anche uno strappo all'inizio della gamba destra,sulla parte interna.

Dal petto partivano delle piccole scariche elettriche verdi.

"Perché ci hai imprigionati?"disse Thor "Sei tu che non sei stata capace di proteggere Asgard."

"SILENZIO!"disse Hela "A CAUSA TUA IL MIO REGNO È ANDATO PERDUTO!"

Nella mani destra di Hela si formò una fiamma rossa con i contorni neri.

Hulk spiccò un salto e cercò di colpirla,ma lei si scansò e lo toccò alla gamba.

Hulk cadde a terra si trasformò in Banner.

"Che cosa mi hai fatto,donna?"disse Banner.

"Io mio tocco della morte,bruto."disse Hela.

"Hela!"disse Thor "Metti subito fine a questa follia!

È con me che sei adirata,lascia andare lui!"

"Non si fanno patti con te."disse Hela "Se perderai,la tua anima non avrà gli occhi,ne le orecchie ne la lingua.

Vagherai nell'oltretomba cieco,sordo e muto e i defunti diranno:ecco Thor,lo stolto che credeva di aver ucciso Hela."

"E cosa vuole ora la regina dei morti?"disse Thor.

"Voglio vedere chi di voi è il più forte."disse Hela "In fondo anche io,come mio padre,adoro la competizione.

Vi propongo un patto.

Fatemi vedere chi di voi è più forte.

Chi perde va a casa,chi vince resta."

Loki le apparve dietro,a terra,allungò la mano destra verso di lei e Hela iniziò a soffocare mettendosi le mani sul collo e cadendo a terra.

In quel momento nel cielo si aprì una gigantesca spaccatura arancione da cui uscirono le valchirie su dei bianchi cavalli alati.

Hela si sollevò a mezz'aria e scagliò una miriade di spade uccidendole.

Loki aprì un portale e Thor e Hulk riuscirono ad uscire.

Una di loro ,con i capelli neri,era a terra,mentre altre due,compresa quella bionda,erano più vicine ad Hela.

La dea lanciò una spada ed uccise quella più vicina,poi quella con i capelli neri le corse incontro urlando e Hela lanciò un ultima spada.

Valchiria afferrò la compagna dai capelli neri e la spinse nel portale che si era aperto dietro di lei,ma l'altra fu trafitta alla schiena e morì.

Il portale fu chiuso e Hela,voltandosi,vide che Thor e Hulk erano spariti"LOKI!"

Tempo dopo Thor era in una cabina dell'astronave e aveva messo una placca di metallo suo suo occhio.

Si versò del liquore e si guardò allo specchio.

"Ti dona."disse Loki.

"Grazie."disse Thor.

"Dove andiamo?"disse Loki.

"Penso..."disse Thor.


	78. INFINITY WAR

INFINITY WAR

2018

Nello spazio c'era l'astronave che trasportava Thor e gli altri asgardiani,dopo l'attacco di Hela.

Dalla nave partì un messaggio di aiuto diretto verso lo spazio "Qui è la nave spaziale dei profughi asgardiani.

Siamo sotto attacco.

Ripeto siamo sotto attacco.

Motori in avaria.

Sistema di supporto vitale compromesso.

Chiediamo aiuto a qualsiasi nave nelle vicinanze.

Il nostro equipaggio è composto da famiglia asgardiane,abbiamo pochissimi soldati.

Questa non è una nave da combattimento."

Davanti alla nave degli asgardiani,c'era la nave di Thanos,immensa,che lanciava dei proiettili che esplodendo provocavano scariche elettriche.

Il mezzo nero aveva una parte centrale piatta con luci rosse,la parte superiore ed inferiore leggermente cupola da cui partivano due enormi punte dirette verso l'esterno che lentamente si avvicinavano le una alle altre ed erano molto più lunghe del mezzo stesso.

La parte centrale del mezzo aveva una placca verticale appuntita.

La parte posteriore del mezzo ara allargata con una punta verso il basso.

All'interno era tutto completamente distrutto,in fiamme e pieno di detriti,pezzi di metallo e macerie varie.

A terra era piano di cadaveri,sia di dei,sia di quelli che li accompagnavano.

Heimdall era un dio di colore,con i capelli lunghi,legati dietro la testa,ma con una chioma che arrivava sotto le scapole.

Indossava una corazza di pelle marrone chiaro,aveva dei pantaloni dello stesso colore e delle scarpe marroni di cuoio con cinghie che si avvinghiavano intorno ai polpacci.

Era a terra,con lo spadone d'oro accanto a se.

Fauce d'Ebano passò accanto a lui,camminando tra i cadaveri,con le mani con le dita unite all'altezza del petto

era un essere secco e alto.

Aveva il volto con la pelle bianca pallida e il viso era allungato.

La testa era calva,tranne alcuni ciuffi di capelli bianchi,sulla parte posteriore della testa.

Le tempie erano appuntite verso l'esterno.

Sopra gli occhi,sui lati della testa,c'erano due cerchi neri alla base delle punte.

Le orbite degli occhi avevano la pelle nera e gli occhi erano molto sottili,quasi una linea nera.

Il naso era assente,ma cera un bozzo ricurvo al suo posto.

Il volto era scavato,gli zigomi erano appuntiti e la parte scavata era nera.

Il mento era appuntito e curvo sulla punta.

Il collo era scoperto fino a metà.

La parte centrale della tuta era di metallo,ai lati e dietro c'era una linea d'oro e poi la tuta era bianca fino all'inizio delle spalle.

La parte centrale di metallo continuava fino quasi alla vita e aveva i contorni d'oro e delle linee orizzontali dello stesso materiale.

Sulla parte bianca c'erano due linee nere,una intorno al collo,l'altra passava dal centro del petto e andava verso le spalle.

La parte bianca andava verso le spalle,poi andava verso il centro,poi verso il basso,poi verso il centro e infine verso il basso fino alla vita.

Le braccia avevano una tuta nera aderente,con una placca allungata sulla parte esterna dei bicipiti.

Il costume nero arrivava fino a poco prima dei polsi e c'erano due bracciali neri,con delle linee verticali d'oro.

C'era una linea nera intorno ai posi all'attaccatura della mano.

Il pollice aveva una fascia nera,come ogni altro dito.

Le dita erano lunghe.

I lati del petto e i fianchi erano neri,poi verso la vita, c'erano due linee bianche che scendevano verso il basso e coprivano due lunghe placche di gomma che arrivavano oltre il ginocchio e avevano i lati neri.

I pantaloni erano neri e,a metà polpaccio,iniziavano gli stivali neri.

"Udite e gioite."disse Fauce "Avete avuto il privilegio di essere stati salvati dal grande titano.

Forse voi pensate che sia sofferenza.

No,questa è redenzione.

La bilancia universale tende all'equilibrio grazie al vostro sacrificio."

Nella stanza c'erano Corvus Galive,Proxima e un mostro alto cinque metri,chiamato Cull Obsidian.

Corvus aveva il volto bianco pallido,allungato,dai lineamenti distorti e rugosi.

Il mento era appuntito.

Aveva una placca d'oro sugli zigomi e una sulla parte centrale della fronte.

Indossava un cappuccio nero,stretto intorno al viso, che aveva due linee dorate e delle altre linee verticali che partivano dalle prime due linee e si univano ad altre linee dorate orizzontali.

Ai lati del cappuccio c'era una placca dorata allungata per lato.

Era appuntita da entrambi i lati e aveva una piccola punta a metà,diretta in avanti.

La punta di sotto arrivava poco sotto il mento,mentre quella verso l'alto superava la testa.

La punta diretta in avanti arrivava all'altezza dello zigomo,ma non era vicina al volto.

Sia le punte verso l'alto che verso il basso erano leggermente curve.

Il cappuccio era attaccato ad un mantello nero,legato intorno alle spalle.

Il mantello aveva i bordi strappati ed era coperto da linee d'oro.

C'era una placca nera,simile ad un triangolo con la punta verso il basso,che copriva il centro del petto e parte dei pettorali.

Il costume era nero e aderente,ma c'erano delle placche nere,con linee d'oro su tutto il corpo.

Le prima erano sui pettorali,poi ce ne erano altre sottili e allungate sui fianchi.

Dalla punta del triangolo partivano della placche quadrate nere e dorate,che arrivavano alla vita.

Le spalle,le braccia e le mani erano coperte dal costume nero.

Sopra il costume c'erano linee nere che coprivano sia spalle che bicipiti.

La parte esterna dell'avambraccio aveva una placca d'oro che lo copriva fino quasi al polso e nell'ultima parte,la placca copriva anche la parte interna e superiore.

All'inizio dell'avambraccio ,sulla parte superiore,aveva una placca d'oro allungata.

Le mani avevano varie placche dorate sulle dita.

Dal costume sulle mani uscivano enormi unghie nere appuntite e curve.

Sulla vita aveva una cintura di metallo marrone,che aveva delle spine curve sia sopra che sotto e sembrava una spina dorsale di pesce.

Da sotto di essa partiva un panno nero lungo fin sotto le ginocchia,sul davanti.

Il panno terminava con delle punte ed aveva delle linee d'oro.

Le gambe erano coperte dalla tuta nera.

Sulla parte superiore delle cose c'era una placca nera allungata,con linee d'oro.

Poco sopra il ginocchi sui lati della gamba c'erano due piccole placche d'oro e poi una sul ginocchio stesso.

Il polpaccio aveva una placca d'oro da entrambi i lati,con bordi irregolari.

Il costume copriva anche i piedi che avevano quattro unghioni,due interni e due esterni.

Quelli esterni erano coperti d'oro.

Il mantello nero era lungo fino a terra,ma non molto largo.

Nella mano sinistra stringeva una lancia dall'asta nera.

La punta ora era rivolta verso il basso.

Era d'oro e molto lunga,in più su uno dei lati della lama d'oro,c'erano tre punte ricurve.

Poco sotto la punta c'era uno spuntone d'oro diretto in avanti.

La parte opposta aveva una lunga punta d'oro leggermente curvata.

Proxima aveva la testa nera,fino a sotto gli occhi,poi la pelle era bianca pallida e aveva una linea nera che dal labbro inferiore percorreva il mento in verticale.

Il naso invece era bianco fin dall'inizio.

I capelli erano blu scuri,tirati all'indietro e lunghi.

Dagli zigomi e da parte delle tempie partivano due corna nere,curvate verso l'alto e l'indietro che a metà si dividevano in altre e due corna che avevano la punta piegata bruscamente verso la parte centrale della testa,oltre che verso l'alto.

A metà collo iniziava il costume che la copriva del tutto, ma aveva uno spaccò sulla parte centrale.

La tuta era di colore bianco intorno al collo,poi l'inizio del petto era nero,il seno bianco,come anche la parte superiore della pancia e dei fianchi.

La pancia era nera,poi i fianchi,all'altezza della vita tornavano bianchi,mentre la parte davanti aveva solo una linea bianca collegata ad essi.

IL costume sulle gambe era nero,con la parte esterna delle gambe,bianca,sia all'inizio che verso il ginocchio,poi sulla parte esterna del polpaccio.

L'inizio delle gambe era marrone,poi nera,bianca sulla parte esterna e nera dentro.

Il piede era coperto dal costume nero.

Il polpaccio destro e il piede destro erano coperti da una placca d'oro.

La spalla sinistra e tutta la parte esterna del braccio erano coperti da una corazza d'oro.

Sotto il costume era bianco sulla spalla e sui bicipiti,nella parte interna e nero sulla parte esterna.

L'avambraccio e le mani erano coperte dal costume nero.

Aveva una lancia con la parte centrale nera e le estremità dorate,su cui vi erano tre punte.

Quella superiore era illuminata da energia azzurra.

Cull aveva la pelle verde scuro,squamata,il naso era largo e schiacciato,ai lati della bocca aveva due canini ricurvi verso l'alto,mentre ai lati del mento ci erano due grosse punte ossee ricurve verso il basso.

Le sopracciglia erano due punte squamate,che andavano all'indietro,più una terza punta al centro della testa.

I lati della mascella erano squamati,come il cranio e i lati del collo enorme.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da una corazza aderente grigia,con linee arancioni verticali, ai lati del petto,e una linea arancione orizzontale poco sopra l'ombelico,poi c'era una linea di gomma grigia e sotto una arancione.

C'era una cintura grigia che passava dalla spalla destra al pettorale sinistro.

Il braccio sinistro era scoperto,la spalla era coperta di squame molto scure,con uno spuntone ricurvo verso la testa,i bicipiti erano coperti di squame,come la parte esterna dell'avambraccio.

Le nocche erano appuntite.

Aveva un gonnellino di gomma grigia sul davanti che era un po' appuntito e sopra c'erano delle placche di metallo leggermente appuntite e messe una a contatto con l'altra.

C'era una placca grigia che copriva la parte davanti della coscia,una sul ginocchio e poi c'erano gli stivali.

Queste placche erano su un pantalone grigio con linee arancioni.

Ai lati della vita c'erano due cerchi di metallo.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un grosso martello,con una catena attaccata al manico.

In mezzo alla distruzione c'era Loki.

Loki aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle,tirati indietro.

Aveva un vestito lungo con le spalle scure e i bordi verdi.

Le maniche erano verdi,poi dall'avambraccio ai polsi c'era un bracciale nero.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da un vestito verde scuro,con la parte sinistra su quella destra e arrivava alla vita,ma la parte sinistra del vestito andava anche sotto.

I pantaloni erano neri e gli stivali verdi e dorati.

"Sorridete..."disse Fauce D'ebano,mentre Corvus trafiggeva uno degli de a terra con la sua lancia"Poiché anche nella morte siete diventati figli di Thanos."

Loki guardò davanti a se e vide Thanos di spalle,con una nuova armatura addosso.

L'elmo copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

La parte dell'elmo più vicina agli occhi era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro appuntita che percorreva la testa,poi c'era un'altra placca che copriva le tempie,scendeva verso il basso fino a coprire le guance,aveva una punta che andava in basso poco vicina agli occhi e aveva un'altra punta in alto leggermente curvata all'interno.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima della pelle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

I pettorali erano coperti da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

Thanos aveva il braccio sinistro coperto dal guanto d'oro e aveva la pietra viola incastonata sul buco che era sopra l'indice.

"So cosa vuol dire perdere."disse Thanos che si voltò e fece alcuni passi "Sapere profondamente di essere nel giusto,sentire disperatamente di aver ragione...ma nonostante ciò fallire."

Thanos si chinò e prese Thor per la corazza.

Il dio aveva lunghi capelli biondi che arrivavano sotto le spalle e la barba.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperte da un vestito aderente di pelle nera.

Aveva due placche circolari di metallo sui lati del petto a cui era attaccato un mantello rosso che arrivava fino a terra.

Le braccia erano scoperte,mentre gli avambracci erano coperte da delle cinghie nere che tenevano una placca scura che copriva la parte esterna.

Aveva una cintura marrone con una placca circolare di metallo.

Aveva un piccolo gonnellino,poi iniziavano i pantaloni neri e gli stivali che cominciavano dal ginocchio.

Il dio del tuono aveva la faccia insanguinata e il sangue che usciva dalla bocca.

Thanos si avvicinò portando Thor "È spaventoso.

Fa tremare le gambe.

Ma io mi chiedo per quale fine.

Lo temi.

Lo eviti.

Il destino arriva comunque.

E ora eccolo.

O meglio dovrei dire...eccomi."

Thanos chiuse il guanto a pugno,mostrandolo a Loki e facendo illuminare la pietra viola.

Thano mise in ginocchio Thor,gli mise la mano sulla testa e gli mise il cranio nella direzione in cui era Loki.

"Tu parli troppo."disse Thor.

Thanos strinse la mano intorno alla testa di Thor che urlò.

"Il Tesseract."disse Thanos puntando il pugno con la pietra verso Thor "O la testa di tuo fratello."

Proxima era alla destra di Loki e gli puntava una lancia a tre punte dritta alla testa,Corvus era alla sinistra,mentre Fauce D'Ebano e Cull Obsidian erano alle sue spalle.

Corvus rise.

"Presumo tu abbia una preferenza."disse Thanos.

"Oh,certo."disse Loki "Uccidi pure."

Thanos rimase sorpreso per qualche secondo,poi la pietra lanciò un piccolo raggio sulla testa di Thor che iniziò ad urlare a squarcia gola.

Loki cercò di mostrarsi soddisfatto,ma dopo poco cedette "VA BENE,FERMO!"

Thanos tolse la mano con il guanto dalla testa del fratello.

"Non abbiamo il Tesseract."disse Thor "È stato distrutto su Asgard."

Loki allungò la mano destra e,da una luce verde,apparve ,sul palmo della mano, un cubo di cristallo che emanava una forte luce azzurra.

"Ah..."disse Thor "Sei davvero il peggiore dei fratelli."

Loki si avvicinò "Ti assicuro fratello,il Sole brillerà nuovamente su di noi."

Thanos rise "Il tuo ottimismo è mal riposto,asgardiano."

"Beh,prima di tutto,non sono asgardiano."disse Loki "E secondo poi...noi abbiamo un Hulk."

Hulk corse contro Thanos e lo spinse a terra,andandogli addosso.

Hulk era un gigante verde,di tre metri e mezzo con una muscolatura imponente e scolpita.

Indossava solo dei pantaloni strappati neri che terminavano a metà polpaccio.

Thanos cadde di schiena,fece una capriola e poi si rialzò.

Hulk ruggì e gli sferrò un destro,poi gli diede un colpo con l'avambraccio sinistro alla testa,un destro al volto,alzo entrambe le braccia colpendolo e facendolo indietreggiare e mandandolo contro un muro,poi gli mise le mani intorno alla gola e lo sbatté contro la stessa parete.

Cull Obsidian stava per intervenire,ma Fauce D'ebano gli fece segno di fermarsi.

"Lascia che si diverta."disse Fauce D'ebano.

Thanos afferrò con le mani gli avambracci di Hulk e separò con estrema facilità le braccia del gigante verde dal suo collo.

Hulk mostrò di essere spaventato,poi Thanos gli diede un destro al collo.

Hulk indietreggiò mettendosi la mano destra alla gola,poi sferrò un sinistro,ma Thanos parò il colpo con l'avambraccio sinistro,gli diede una manata al volto e sferrò un destro al petto,facendogli fare diversi passi indietro,poi il gigante verde sferrò un destro,ma Thanos lo evitò e gli diede un sinistro alla schiena,poi un sinistro al viso,un destro alla pancia,afferrò il pugno destro di Hulk con la mano sinistra e sferrò un destro al volto,un sinistro al viso,un destro alla pancia,un sinistro al viso,lo afferrò alla gola con la mano sinistra e gli sferrò un destro al viso,mandandolo verso una colonna che fu devastata,poi gli afferrò la testa con la mano sinistra,gli diede un destro al viso,gli afferrò la testa con il guanto,lo piegò e gli diede una ginocchiata al volto,poi lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra con violenza.

Hulk aveva gli occhi chiusi e il viso pieno di sangue.

Thor prese un'asta di metallo e la spaccò sul viso di Thanos che gli diede un calcio facendolo volare via.

Il dio del tuono finì in ginocchio e Fauce D'ebano,muovendo le mani,sollevò con il pensiero diversi pezzi di metallo che bloccarono Thor dentro una specie di corazza.

Haimdal si voltò verso di lui,poi pregò "Padre degli dei,lasciate che la magia oscura scorra attraverso me per un'ultima volta."

Haimdal allungo la mano destra verso Hulk,materializzando una luce simile ad un arcobaleno intorno al gigante verde.

La luce lo portò fuori dall'astronave.

Thanos prese la lancia di Corvus.

"Questo è stato un errore."disse Thanos.

Haimdal guardò Thor e Thanos lo trafisse uccidendolo.

"NOOO!"urlò Thor "Giuro che morirai per questo!"

Fauce D'ebano mosse le mani e due placche di metallo si misero sulla bocca di Thor,poi Fauce mise il dito indice,della mano sinistra, sulla bocca indicando a Thor di fare silenzio.

Fauce D'ebano portò il Tesseract a Thanos e si inginocchio "La mia umile persona si inchina di fronte al tuo splendore."

Il dio si tolse l'elmetto rivelando di avere la testa calva,poi si tolse la corazza,aprendola il due sul petto e tolse le placche sulle braccia.

Ora Thanos aveva una placca dorata alla base del collo,che copriva l'inizio dei pettorali,andava più in basso al centro del petto e circondava il collo sui lati e sul retro,aveva una maglietta blu scura,aderente,con una linea circolare blu chiara sui pettorali più due linee grige che partivano da sotto le ascelle,andavano in avanti e poi verso il basso.

La maglietta era dentro una placche dorata sul davanti,mentre sui lati e sul retro arrivava quasi a metà gambe.

Le braccia,molto muscolose e scolpite,avevano quattro linee che passavano suo bicipiti davanti,sull'avambraccio dietro,sulle spalle e terminavano sul dorso della mani.

"Nessun altro essere ha mai avuto la forza,tanto meno la nobiltà,di impugnare non una,ma ben due Gemme dell'Infinito."disse Fauce.

Thanos prese il cubo con la mano destra e lo guardò.

"L'universo è alla tua portata."disse Fauce D'Ebano.

Thanos stritolò il cubo fino a farlo esplodere.

Tra i frammenti c'era una pietra che emanava luce azzurra.

Thanos soffiò e dalla pietra partì un fumo azzurro,poi sposto i resti con il pollice,prese la gemma e la avvicinò al buco sul guanto proprio alla base del medio.

La pietra iniziò a mandare energia verso il guanto e si incastonò da sola.

Ci fu un'onda d'urto azzurra e Thanos guardò in guanto sorridendo "Ci sono altre due gemme sulla Terra.

Trovatele figli miei e portatele da me,su Titano."

Tutti si misero in ginocchio.

"Padre non ti deluderemo."disse Proxima.

"Scusate se mi intrometto..."disse Loki e tutti si alzarono "Sulla Terra ,forse,vi servirà una guida.

Io ho un po' di esperienza in quell'arena."

"Si,soprattutto esperienza in fallimenti."disse Thanos.

"Io considero l'esperienza,esperienza."disse Loki "Onnipotente Thanos,io,Loki..."

Loki iniziò ad avvicinarsi "Principe di Asgard..."

Loki si fermò e guardò Thor "Figlio di Odino."

Il dio riprese ad avvicinarsi "Legittimo re di Jotunheim,dio dell'inganno,ti faccio promessa della mia immortale...fedeltà."

Thor vide che Loki aveva materializzato un pugnale nella sua mano sinistra,con cui poi cercò di colpire la gola del gigante,ma la pietra azzurra bloccò il braccio di Loki con un raggio di energia.

"Immortale?"disse Thanos "Dovresti scegliere i termini con più cautela."

Thanos prese il braccio di Loki con la mano destra e lo strinse fino a fargli perdere il pugnale,poi gli mise il guanto intorno al collo e lo sollevò da terra.

Loki provò a dimenarsi poi provò a parlare "Tu non sarai mai...Dio."

Thanos sorrise e spezzò il collo a Loki con assoluta facilità.

Thor urlò sotto le placche di metallo,mentre Thanos si avvicinò con il corpo del fratello e lo gettò a terra davanti a lui.

"Nessuna resurrezione stavolta."disse Thanos che alzò la mano sinistra e illuminò la pietra viola,poi chiuse il pugno e ci fu un'onda d'urto dello stesso colore,poi tutta l'astronave iniziò a riempirsi di fuoco dello stesso colore ed esplosioni.

Thanos fece illuminare la pietra azzurra e creò una coltre di nubi che fece scomparire lui e tutti i presenti.

I pezzi di metallo che tenevano fermo Thor caddero e il dio strisciò verso il corpo di Loki toccandolo "Loki?"

Loki non si mosse e l'astronave esplose.

A New York c'era il Sancta Sanctorum,la casa del Dottor Strange,un luogo simile ad una grossa villa,con una vetrata circolare sul tetto.

Dottor Strange stava scendendo delle scale che davano all'ingresso,insieme a Wong.

Era un uomo con i capelli neri,corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Aveva i capelli sulle tempie di colore bianco.

Aveva baffi e barba,molto corta.

I baffi erano collegati alla barba.

Indossava un vestito da monaco buddista di colore blu scuro.

Intorno al collo aveva una collana d'oro con al centro un ovale d'oro con un cerchio all'interno.

Il vestito che copriva il petto si apriva in due all'altezza della vita,dopo essere passato sotto alla placca di cuoio che copriva la pancia.

Aveva anche una cinghia nera sopra la placca.

Le maniche del vestito erano di un blu più scuro del resto dell'abito e a metà degli avambracci iniziavano i guanti gialli.

I pantaloni erano blu scuro e gli stivali grigi,con dei nastri legati su di essi.

Wong indossava lo stesso abito solo di colore marrone.

"Davvero tu non hai i soldi."disse Strange.

"L'attaccamento alla materia crea distacco dal mondo spirituale."disse Wong.

"Lo dirò a quelli del forno così di faranno un panino al prosciutto..."disse Strange.

"Oh,aspetta,forse ho 200."disse Wong.

"Dollari?"disse Strange.

"Rupie."disse Wong.

"Sarebbero?"disse Strange.

"Un dollaro e mezzo?"disse Wong.

"Ah...cosa vuoi?"disse Strange.

"Mi piacerebbe un panino tonno e maionese."disse Wong.

Hulk sfondò il tetto e si schiantò dentro le scale.

Il mantello rosso volò da solo sulle spalle di Strange.

Il mantello copriva le spalle ed aveva un colletto che arrivava fino all'altezza della mascella.

I due si avvicinarono e Wong chiuse i pugni,materializzando davanti ad essi dei cerchi di energia arancione pieni di linee e simboli.

Hulk si trasformò in Bruce Banner,un uomo con i capelli neri ricci.

"Thanos sta arrivando."disse Bruce terrorizzato "Sta arrivando."

"Chi?"disse Dottor Strange.

Tony Stark,ossia Iron-Man,e Pepper Ports camminavano a Central Park.

Lui aveva i capelli neri,corti,baffi e barba,indossava una maglietta nera con una placca di metallo al centro del petto,simile ad un triangolo con la punta verso il basso,e la parte centrale azzurra.

Aveva una maglietta legata intorno al collo e indossava dei Jeans.

Lei aveva i capelli rossi,legati con una coda di cavallo ed era vestita di nero.

"Calma,calma."disse Tony "Te lo spiego."

"Stai farneticando."disse Pepper.

"Affatto."disse Tony.

"Non ti seguo."disse Pepper.

"Hai presente quando stai sognando e nel sogno devi andare in bagno?"disse Tony.

"Si."disse Pepper.

"E poi dici che non c'è un bagno,adesso che faccio?"disse Tony "Oh,qualcuno mi guarda..."

"Poi ti svegli e scopri di dover veramente andare in bagno."disse Pepper.

"Si."disse Tony

"Si."disse lei.

"Ok."disse Tony.

"Succede a tutti."disse Pepper.

"È proprio questo il punto."disse Tony mettendosi davanti a lei "Io stanotte ho sognato in modo molto intenso un bambino.

Era molto reale.

Aveva il nome di quel tuo zio eccentrico...

Com'era il nome?"

"Certo."disse Pepper.

"Morgan?"disse Tony "Morgan."

"Così ti sei svegliato e hai pensato che noi..."disse Tony.

"Aspettavamo."disse Tony.

"Già."disse Pepper.

"Si?"disse Tony.

"No."disse Pepper.

"L'ho sognato,era molto reale."disse Tony.

Lei gli slacciò la maglietta legata al collo,mostrando la placca di metallo triangolare con la punta verso il basso "Se tu avessi voluto un bambino non avresti creato questo."

"Sono contento che ne parli,perché non è niente,è solo un alloggio per nanoparticelle."disse Tony.

"Ti stai dando la zappa sui piedi."disse Tony.

"No,guarda..."disse Tony "È removibile."

"Non ne hai bisogno."disse Pepper.

"Mi sono operato,cerco di proteggere noi."disse Tony "E dei futuri noi,tutto qui,nel caso ci sia un mostro nell'armadio invece delle..."

"Camice."disse Pepper.

"Mi conosci troppo bene."disse Tony "Completi tutte le mie frasi."

"Dovresti avere le camice nell'armadio."disse Pepper.

"Si."disse Tony "Sai che ci dovrebbe essere?

Niente più sorprese,stasera una bella cena.

E non dovrebbero esserci più sorprese,mani.

Dovrei promettertelo."

"Si."disse lei.

"Lo faccio."disse Tony che la baciò.

Il Dottor Strange aprì un portale mistico arancione "Tony Stark?

Sono il Dottr Steven,detto anche lo stregone supremo.

Devi venire con me.

Oh,a proposito,congratulazioni per le nozze."

"Scusa,vendi i biglietti per qualcosa?"disse Tony.

"Devi aiutarci."disse Strange "Credimi,non esagero nel dire che il destino dell'universo è a rischio."

"Devo aiutare chi?"disse Tony.

Banner uscì dal portale vestito in giacca e cravatta e preoccupato "Ciao,Tony."

"Bruce!"disse Tony stupito.

"Ciao."disse Pepper.

Banner lo abbracciò.

"Stai bene."disse Tony.

Poco dopo Tony era seduto su un divano nel santuario,poco prima delle scale su cui era atterrato Hulk.

Wong fece apparire la circonferenza arancione sulla mano e una parte della stanza divenne nera,anche se c'era luce "All'alba dell'Universo non c'era nulla,poi..."

A mezz'aria comparve una scintilla bianca che esplose dando origine all'Universo.

"Il Big Bang scaraventò sei cristalli elementari attraverso l'universo vergine."disse Wong.

Da una specie di portale entrarono nell'universo cinque pietre,una azzurra,una rossa,una gialla,una verde e una viola.

"Ognuna di queste gemme dell'infinito controlla un aspetto essenziale dell'esistenza."disse Wong.

"Spazio."disse Strange e la pietra azzurra si illuminò.

"Realtà."disse Strange e la pietra rossa si illuminò.

"Potere."disse Strange e la pietra viola si illuminò.

"Anima."disse Strange e la pietra arancione si illuminò.

"Mente."disse Strange e la pietra gialla si illuminò.

"E tempo."disse Strange voltandosi e incrociando le braccia ,facendo strane mosse con le dita.

La parte centrale dell'ovale d'oro che aveva attaccato alla catena intorno al collo si aprì rivelando una pietra che emanava una forte luce verde.

"Come hai detto che si chiama?"disse Tony.

"Thanos."disse Bruce avvicinandosi,mentre l'altro si alzava "È un flagello Tony,invade i pianeti,si prende tutto ciò che vuole,stermina metà delle popolazioni.

Lui ha mandato Loki!

L'attacco a New York era opera sua."

"Ci siamo."disse Tony che cominciò a camminare per la stanza "Tempi previsti?"

"Chi lo sa."disse Banner "Ha le gemme del potere e dello spazio,questo lo rende la creatura più potente in tutto l'Universo.

Se riusce a mettere le mani su tutte e sei le Gemme dell'Infinito,Tony..."

Tony si appoggiò su un vaso d'oro enorme e si mise in mano la gamba destra da dietro.

"Potrebbe distruggere la vita,in una misura ad oggi inimmaginabile."disse Strange.

"Hai detto veramente ad oggi inimmaginabile?"disse Tony.

"Ti stai appoggiando veramente sul calderone dei morti?"disse Strange e il mantello dello stregone colpì la gamba di Tony.

"Ehi!"disse Tony "Va bene,stavolta sei perdonato.

Se Thanos le vuole tutte e sei,gettiamola ne bidone della spazzatura."

"No,niente da fare."disse Strange.

"Abbiamo giurato di proteggere la gemma del tempo con la vita."disse Wong.

"Io di non toccare i derivati del latte,ma poi hanno messo il mio nome ad un gelato,perciò..."disse Tony.

"Follia Stark al cioccolato."disse Strange.

"Niente male."disse Stark.

"Un po' farinoso."disse Strange.

"La stracciatella Hulk è il nostro preferito."disse Wong.

"C'è davvero?"disse Banner.

"Va bene,il punto è che le cose cambiano."disse Tony.

"Non il giuramento di proteggere la gemma del tempo."disse Strange "E potrebbe darci un'ottima possibilità contro Thanos."

"I viceversa potrebbe dare un'ottima possibilità a lui contro di noi."disse Tony.

"Beh,se non facciamo il nostro lavoro."disse Strange.

"Quale sarebbe il tuo,oltre a fare gli animali con i palloncini?"disse Tony.

"Proteggere la tua realtà,imbecille."disse Strange.

"Ok,ragazzi possiamo rinviare questa discussione?"disse Banner "Il fatto e che noi abbiamo questa gemma,noi sappiamo dove si trova.

Visione adesso è da qualche parte,con la gemma della mente,noi dobbiamo trovalo subito."

"Si,è questo il problema."disse Tony.

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Banner.

"Due settimane fa,visione ha spento il suo trasmettitore."disse Tony "È offline."

"Cosa?"disse Banner.

"Si."disse Tony camminando nella stanza.

"Tony,hai perso un altro super robot?"disse Banner.

"Non l'ho perso,lui è molto di più,si evolve."disse Tony.

"E chi può trovare visione?"disse Strange.

"Accidenti."disse Tony di spalle "Forse,Steve Rogers."

"Oh,fantastico."disse Strange.

"Forse."disse Tony.

"Chiamalo."disse Bruce.

"Non è facile."disse Tony "Non ci sentiamo chissà da quanto lo sai,no?"

"No."disse Banner che era alquanto perplesso.

"Gli Avengers si sono sciolti,la Justice League pure."disse Tony "Siamo spacciati."

"Sciolti come?"disse Banner "Come una band?

Come i Beatles?"

"Cap e io abbiamo discusso."disse Tony "Non ci parliamo più."

"Tony,stammi a sentire."disse Banner "Thor non c'è più.

Thanos sta arrivando,non importa con chi parli o non parli."

Tony prese il cellulare e vide il numero,poi iniziarono tutti a sentire uno strano suono e un vento.

"Dottore,non è che per caso sta bollendo il sugo?"disse Tony.

"Non al momento."disse Strange.

Il Dottor Strange,Wong Banner e Tony di voltarono verso la porta e sentirono un frastuono.

"Ragazzi..."disse Banner,poi si udì un forte vento.

Sulla città arrivò un astronave che era una grossa circonferenza,con una base rettangolare.

La circonferenza aveva delle parti di metallo che ruotavano all'interno ed emettevano energia rossa.

Tony uscì e vide la gente che fuggiva,una donna cadde accanto a lui e Stark la fece rialzare,ma quasi fu investito da un'auto che andava contro un lampione.

Il Dottor Strange era dietro di lui.

"AIUTATELO!"disse Stark e Wong e Banner andarono alla macchina.

"Veronica,la situazione?"disse Tony mettendosi gli occhiali.

"Non calcolata."disse una voce meccanica.

"Dottore,cominci a mettere la gemma del tempo in tasca!"disse Stark.

"Magari vorrò usarla."disse Strange che incrociò le braccia,creando due circonferenze di energia arancione lungo gli avambracci.

Tony si affacciò da una curva da cui veniva molto vento e vide l'astronave.

Le case iniziavano ad andare a fuoco e alcune macchine volavano via,come i cartelli pubblicitari.

Su un autobus scolastico,su un ponte,che dava sulla baia,c'era Peter Parker,l'Uomo Ragno.

Aveva i capelli neri,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,indossava una felpa nera e jeans blu.

I peli sul braccio gli si drizzarono,lui si guardò intorno e vide la nave.

Iniziò a chiamare un ragazzo grasso sul sedile davanti "Ehi,Ed?

Ehi?

Devi crearmi un diversivo."

"Oh Gesù."disse il ragazzo che si alzò urlando e attirando gli altri verso la parte posteriore del mezzo "MORIREMO TUTTI!

C'È UNA NAVE SPAZIALE!"

Peter si mise la maschera da Uomo Ragno:era completamente rossa,con due visiere bianche ovali,con i contorni neri e appuntiti verso l'alto.

Dai polsi lanciò un filo di ragnatela su finestrino,dopo aver piegato all'interno il medio e l'anulare,e dando una strattonata aprì il finestrino,poi uscì e lanciò diverse ragnatele.

"Ma che vi prende?"disse il conducente del bus,un uomo vecchio con i baffi e i capelli tirati all'indietro "Non avete mai visto una nave spaziale?

"Veronica,evacuazione a sud della quarantatreesima!"disse Tony "Avvisa il pronto intervento."

Dottor Strange iniziò a muovere le braccia,poi mise le mani in avanti e lanciò un'onda d'urlo arancione che bloccò il vento.

Dall'astronave partì un raggio azzurro e a terra apparvero Fauce D'Ebano e Cull Obsidian.

Cull Obsidian aveva un falce di metallo,a doppia punta,formata da due placche di metallo.

Fauce D'Ebano aveva le mani giunte.

"Udite e gioite."disse Fauce "State per morire per mano dei figli di Thanos."

Cull Obsidian mise la falce nelle mani.

"Siate grati che le vostre insignificanti vite contribuiscano..."disse Fauce.

"Mi dispiace,ma la Terra è chiusa,oggi."disse Tony "Vi conviene fare i bagagli e andarvene da qui."

"Custode di gemma,questo animale chiacchierone parla per te?"disse Fauce.

"Certo che no,io parlo per me."disse Strange che chiuse i pugni,li mise davanti a se e materializzò le circonferenze arancioni,come fece anche l'altro "Avete sconfinato sia in questa città che in questo pianeta."

"Vuol dire smamma,squiddy."disse Tony.

"Mi sfinisce."disse Fauce e Cull pronunciò una parola in una lingua sconosciuta"Portami la gemma."

Cull colpì il suolo con la falce,poi avanzò.

"Banner,vuoi batterti?"disse Tony.

"No,non proprio,ma tanto non faccio mai quello che voglio."disse Banner.

"Ok."disse Tony

Banner si sforzò e il il suo collo divenne verde,ma poi tornò normale.

"Mi sei mancato."disse Tony "Quanto tempo.

Bello riaverti amico."

Banner si sforzava "Va bene,

Devo concentrarmi un momento ,andiamo!"

Cull colpì la macchina con la falce.

"Dov'è il fusto?"disse Tony.

"Non lo so."disse Tony "Abbiamo un po' di problemi."

"Non c'è tempo per i problemi."disse Tony indicando Cull "È quello il problema.

Andiamo."

Il collo di banner divenne verde,ma poi tornò normale.

"Mi fai fare brutta figura con gli stregoni."disse Tony.

"Mi dispiace."disse Banner "Io non ci riesco,lui non vuole..."

"Ehi,riposo."disse Tony "Wong,me lo tieni d'occhio?

Grazie."

"Ci penso io."disse Wong.

Cull accelerò.

Tony mise la mano sul suo reattore sul petto e un'armatura molto aderente coprì l'interno corpo.

Aveva una placca gialla che copriva il volto,con due visiere orizzontali,la placca copriva i lati della fronte,mentre si curvava verso il basso al centro.

La parte superiore del mento era gialla,poi rosso,come anche il resto della testa e del collo,anche se c'era una linea orizzontale gialla.

Ai lati del collo c'erano due piccoli reattori rettangolari che emanavano energia azzurra,il petto era un'unica placca rossa,che copriva i pettorali e la parte sotto ad esso,aveva un reattore azzurro al centro del petto,a forma di triangolo puntato verso il basso.

Le placche sotto i pettorali,con un reattore sul davanti,ai lati erano gialle,poi rosse e oblique verso il centro,poi c'era una linea gialla,con un altro piccolo reattore sul davanti,per ogni lato.

La parte centrale della pancia era fatta da placche orizzontali rosse,collegate a quelle oblique sui lati.

Le spalle erano rosse,come la parte davanti del bicipite e la parte dietro del braccio,mentre la parte intermedia era gialla,con una reattore rettangolare obliquo.

L'avambraccio era rosso,con delle linee gialle curve,inizialmente quasi orizzontali e poi verticali verso il basso.

La parte esterna del polso,era fatta da due placche orizzontali,poi le nocche erano gialle,tranne quella del pollice,e le dita rosse.

Sui palmi delle mani,rosse,c'erano due reattori circolari azzurri.

Le gambe erano rosse sui lati,mentre davanti c'era una placca allungata,irregolare,gialla,con un reattore azzurro,poi il resto era rosso intervallato da linee gialle e grige,con una linea gialla orizzontale sul davanti e curva sui lati,sulla caviglia e i piedi erano rossi.

Iron-Man fece alcuni passi avanti,dal suo avambraccio destro si costruì uno scudo rettangolare rosso,con un triangolo arancione al centro.

Cull colpì lo scudo con la falce,facendolo indietreggiare, e stava per sferrare un pugno,ma Iron-Man gli diede un sinistro al volto,poi allungò entrambe le mani in avanti.

Dagli avambracci si formarono due placche rosse che superarono i pugni e si illuminarono completamente di energia azzurra,poi dalla schiena si staccarono quattro placche rosse a forma di spicchio di luna che avevano la parte interna piena di energia azzurra.

La creatura corse e dalle placche sulle braccia e da quelle sospese a mezz'aria partirono dei raggi che colpirono il mostro che fu scagliato via.

Fauce fece un gesto con la mano e il mostro deviò dal suo percorso,andando contro delle auto.

"Questa da dove salta fuori?"disse Banner.

"Nanotecnologia."disse Tony "Ti piace?

Una cosetta che..."

Fauce mise l'avambraccio verso l'alto e Iron-Man fu lanciato verso il cielo,poi l'avversario sollevò un albero con la mente,mise la mano destra in avanti e l'albero fu scagliato.

Wong mise le mani in avanti e materializzò un grosso cerchio di energia.

"Dottor Banner,se il tuo amico verde non si unirà a noi..."disse Strange che fece delle mosse con le mani,aprendo un portale giallo sotto Banner che cadde e atterrò nel parco,insieme ad un pezzo di macchina.

Strange materializzò due circonferenze arancioni,Iron-Man volò verso terra e lanciò un raggio dai propulsori,scagliando una macchina verso il nemico.

Fauce fece un semplice gesto con la mano e la macchina fu tagliata in due.

"Porta via subito la gemma."disse Stark.

"Resta qui con me."disse Strange.

"Esatto."disse Stark "Ciao."

Iron-Man spiccò il volo utilizzando i propulsori sulle mani e sotto i piedi.

Fauce sollevò e scagliò diversi pezzi di cemento,grandi diversi metri,e grosse antenne di metallo.

Iron-Man evitò gli oggetti e ,dal suo avambraccio destro,materializzò una spada rossa,curva,con la lama che si illuminava si energia azzurra.

Cull lanciò la falce,che aveva una grossa catena attaccata al manico.

Iron-Man fu colpito e trapassò un edificio,si schiantò nel parco,lasciando una scia e andando contro un albero.

"TONY!"disse Banner che lo soccorse "Stai bene?

Come va?

Bene?

Male?"

"Molto,molto bene."disse Tony "Molto bene.

Intendi darci una mano?"  
"Ci sto provando,ma non esce."disse Banner.

Cull spaccò una vetrata e scagliò il martello ruggendo.

"Martello!"disse Iron-Man che afferrò Bruce e volò via,mentre l'oggetto si schiantava a terra.

Cull pese un oggetto dalla cintura che si trasformò in uno scudo circolare di metallo nero,che parò il raggio dei propulsori di Iron-Man,che spiccò il volo,tentando di aggirarlo,ma senza successo.

Un albero fu tagliato dal raggio e Banner lo evitò per un pelo.

"Avanti,Hulk!"disse Banner che strisciò e si prese a schiaffi "Che mi sta facendo?

ESCI!

ESCI!

ESCI!"

Il volto di Banner divenne verde e la voce cambiò "NOOOOOO!"

Banner cadde a terra "Che vuol dire no?"

Cull parò il raggio con la falce,poi ne parò un altro e colpì Tony con l'arma,facendogli fare un cratere e facendolo rimbalzare.

L'essere cercò di colpirlo,ma l'Uomo Ragno prese l'oggetto con le mani e lo bloccò.

Ora oltre alla maschera aveva il costume completo.

Il collo,il petto,la pancia,la parte esterna delle braccia erano rosse e le mani anche.

La parte interna delle braccia,i fianchi le gambe,fino ai polpacci da cui iniziavano gli stivali rossi era di colore blu.

Su tutta la parte rossa c'erano linee bianche che formavano una ragnatela.

"Ehi,come va,signor Stark?"disse Spiderman.

"Ehi,da dove spunti?"disse Iron-Man.

"Gita scolastica."disse Spiderman,ma la creatura lo afferrò con la mano sinistra e lo scagliò via.

Dalle mani di Iron-Man uscì un raggio che colpì la creatura al fianco.

Spiderman lanciò due ragnatele e spiccò un salto "Signor Stark,che problemi ha questo qua?"

Stark trasformò la mano sinistra in un cannone e sparò due colpi alla schiena di Cull,poi evitò la falce,ruotando su se stesso,mediante i propulsori e si sollevò in aria"Ah,proviene dallo spazio,è venuto a rubare un ciondolo ad uno stregone."

Cull colpì l'Uomo Ragno con la falce,che chiuse le estremità,bloccandolo,poi iniziò a ruotare su se stesso,tenendo la catena del martello,ma dovette fermarsi e prendere un altro scudo,dai bordi dentellati e parare il raggio di Iron-Man che gli girava intorno,poi prese una macchina e glie la tirò contro,ma Stark evitò.

Spiderman,lanciò una ragnatela sulla macchina e la cagliò contro la creatura.

Fauce d'Ebano sollevò mentalmente dei sassi,con una mossa li sbriciolò formando delle punte e li scagliò a grande velocità verso Wong e Strange che aprirono due portali.

I sassi finirono dentro il portale di Strange ed uscirono da quello di Wong,così Fauce sollevò una macchina per ripararsi,ma un sasso gli fece un taglio sulla tempia destra.

Fauce allungò la mano destra verso una conduttura d'acqua che esplose e il getto mandò a terra Wong,poi Strange materializzò una frusta di energia gialla che legò la creatura.

Strange diede una strattonata e Fauce gli volò addosso afferrandolo.

Strange andò a sbattere contro un muro a testa in giù e Fauce mosse i mattoni bloccandolo nella parete,restando sospeso a testa in giù anche lui.

"I tuoi poteri sono pittoreschi."disse Fauce "Piacerai ai bambini."

Fauce mise le mani sul ciondolo,che si illuminò di energia gialla e gli ustionò la mano sinistra.

"Un semplice incantesimo che non si può spezzare."disse Strange.

"Allora lo strapperò da tuo cadavere!"disse Fauce irato che afferrò Strange e lo gettò in strada.

Lo stregone rimbalzò su una macchina e cadde a terra,poi si rialzò,il medaglione si aprì e sulle sue braccia e mani apparvero delle circonferenze verdi,ma un tubo di gomma iniziò a bloccargli le mani e il medaglione si chiuse ancora,poi gli si avvinghiò al collo.

"È difficile rimuovere un incantesimo da un uomo morto."disse Strange.

"Desidererai solo morire."disse Fauce e Strange Cadde a terra.

Fauce sollevò un pezzo si asfalto,con sopra il suo corpo,ma il mantello si mosse e volò via da solo.

"NO!"urlò Fauce che iniziò a volargli dietro,stando in piedi e avendo un vortice di mattoni intono alle gambe.

Iron-Man materializzò lo scudo e parò un altro colpo,poi vide Strange che volava.

Stark parò un altro colpo "Quello è lo stregone,muoviti."

Spiderman iniziò a muoversi tra i palazzi utilizzando le ragnatele come corde "Subito!"

Fauce mosse una mano e un cartellone andò addosso a Spiderman che poco dopo si rimise a seguirlo "Non è carino."

Fauce mosse le mani e tutti i lampioni e i semafori si piegarono.

L'ultimo bloccò il mantello e Strange,svenuto,fu catapultato fuori,ma Spiderman lo prese,tuttavia un raggio proveniente dall'astronave tirò in alto Strange.

Spiderman lanciò una ragnatela dal braccio destro e si tenne con il sinistro ad un lampione.

Fauce mosse una mano e il lampione si staccò da suolo.

"Signor Stark,mi stanno telestraportando!"disse Spiderman.

"Tieni duro."disse Tony che lanciava raggi dalle mani sulla Creatura.

Cull colpì una statua con la falce,poi prese,dalla cintura un oggetto,con una specie di gancio e bloccò Iron-Man gettandolo a terra,poi prese una placca dai fianchi,da cui uscì una lama,spiccò un salto urlando,ma un portale si aprì sotto di lui e l'essere atterrò nella neve.

Vide il portale e spiccò un salto,ma Wong lo chiuse gli tagliò in due l'avambraccio sinistro.

Iron-Man si liberò "Wong,sei invitato la mio matrimonio."

Stark volò via.

Spiderman era su una parte della circonferenza e si arrampicava.

"Un po di spinta."disse Stark.

I piedi della corazza si unirono e si formò un cerchio di metallo nero con sotto un grosso propulsore che mandò più veloce la corazza.

Fauce d'Ebano camminava per i corridoio di una stanza immensa,con il dottor Strange sospeso a mezz'aria.

Camminava su un pavimento grigio,con i lati rossi,una parte circolare ai lati e due braccia meccaniche ai lati.

"Sblocca 17-A."disse Stark e da una struttura in campagna parti un oggetto cilindrico.

Spiderman si arrampicava.

"Pete,lasciati andare,ti prendo io."disse Stark.

"AVEVA DETTO DI SALVARE LO STREGONE!"disse Spiderman che si tolse la maschera"Non respiro."

"Siamo troppo in alto,ti manca l'aria."disse Stark e l'oggetto lo superò.

"Si,in effetti."disse Spiderman che cadde all'indietro,tuttavia dall'oggetto emerse una corazza che lo coprì completamente formando una maschera identica,ma di metallo.

Il costume era uguale,solo che le parti blu erano quasi nere e il ragno sul petto era molto più grande,tanto che le zampe arrivavano sulle spalle.

Sui palmi delle mani c'erano due propulsori.

Spiderman si riprese e afferrò la struttura "Signor Stark,c'è odore di macchina nuova qui."

"Buon viaggio ragazzo."disse Tony "Mandalo a casa."

Si aprì un paracadute alle spalle di Spiderman che fu trascinato via "NO,DAI!"

Iron Man afferrò una parte dell'astronave e dal polso sinistro uscì un laser che fece un buco nella struttura e Iron Man entrò.

"Capo,chiamata dalla signorina Pots."disse la voce dentro l'armatura.

"Tony?"disse Pepper "Oh mio Dio,stai bene.

Che succede?"

"Si,sto bene,ma...meglio disdire."disse Iron Man.

"Perché?"disse Pepper.

"Solo perché probabilmente rischierò di fare tardi."disse Stark.

"Dimmi che non sei sulla nave."disse Pepper.

L'elmetto di Tony si scompose liberando il volto "Si."

"Oh no,ti prego dimmi che non..."disse lei.

"Tesoro mi dispiace."disse Tony "Mi dispiace."

"Torna qui."disse lei "Se no ti giuro..."

"Capo si è disconnessa."disse la voce.

L'astronave partì e scomparve.

Banner raccolse il cellulare di Tony e si aprì un portale dove entrò Wong.

"Dove vai?"disse Bruce.

"La gemma è stata presa."disse Wong "Il santuario rimane incustodito.

Tu che vuoi fare?"

"Faccio una telefonata."disse Banner e Wong chiuse il portale.

Banner telefonò.

Spazio.

L'astronave dei Guardiani della Galassia viaggiava oltre la velocità della luce accanto ad un pianeta che aveva una serie di anelli di pietra.

L'astronave era simile ad un aereo di medie dimensioni.

I guardiani erano tutti dentro la sala comandi,sui sedili ed erano composti da Star Lord,il cui vero nome era Peter Quill,Gamora,Drax,Rocket,Groot e Mantis.

Star Lord aveva i capelli marrone chiaro,un po' ricci,corti,indossava una giacca di pelle marrone chiaro,aveva una maglietta marrone scuro sotto,dei pantaloni marroni,degli stivali con delle cinghie sopra dello steso colore,una cintura marrone con la parte centrale di metallo e due foderi sulle gambe per delle pistole spaziali dalla doppia canna:la canna superiore era più lunga di quella inferiore e il manico univa le due canne tra di loro perpendicolarmente.

Gamora era una donna dalla pelle verde,dai capelli lisci,lunghi e viola scuro,con le trecce sulla fine,con la riga sulla parte sinistra,indossava una giacca di pelle marrone,e nera sulla parte centrale del petto, che arrivava alle ginocchia,aveva una maglietta di pelle nera,pantaloni neri aderenti,cintura nera e stivali neri.

Il giaccone lasciava scoperti metà degli avambracci ,ma la parte dove si vedeva la pelle era poca poiché c'erano delle fasce nere che coprivano l'avambraccio e l'ultima passava tra pollice e indice.

Le dita avevano diversi anelli.

C'erano anche diverse placche sugli stivali e sulle ginocchia.

Drax era calvo,muscolo,con la pelle verde scuro,aveva delle linee rosse irregolari sia sopra che sotto gli occhi che occupavano sia la parte centrale del viso sia la parte laterale della testa,c'erano altre linee che passavano su spalle,braccia,pancia e pettorali e sembravano dei tatuaggi.

Indossava dei pantaloni di gomma blu,con delle placche nere sulla parte esterna delle gambe,legate con una cinghia e stivali neri.

Aveva anche una cintura nera.

Rocket era in procione parlante,che camminava su due zampe e indossava una tuta aderente blu scuro,con delle placche marroni sulle spalle,sulla pancia,sulla parte esterna delle cosce e sulle ginocchia.

Aveva una cintura marrone piena di sacche.

Le braccia,le zampe,la coda,la testa ed il collo erano scoperte.

Groot era una pianta umanoide,simile ad un tronco con la testa allungata e il corpo magro.

Mantis era una donna bianca,con occhi neri,due antenne da insetto sulla fronte,capelli neri a mezzo collo,con la riga in mezzo,aveva un vestito aderente che arrivava alla vita,verde sul davanti e nero sui fianchi,anche se c'erano due linee verticali nere ai lati,indossava pantaloni neri e stivali dello stesso colore.

Dalla maglietta usciva un tessuto verde scuro sulla schiena,all'altezza della vita,i pantaloni erano verdi sulla parte esterna,le spalle scoperte,poi a metà bicipiti iniziava il vestito verde che terminava sui polsi e aveva le estremità nere.

Tutti ascoltavano musica e Peter canticchiava "Canta,Drax!"

Drax era sul sedile del livello inferiore e dormiva,mentre Gamora era accanto e cantava a bassa voce.

Rocket era sul sedile al livello superiore e sbadigliava,sul sedile dietro di lui c'era Groot che giocava a dei videogiochi con uno schermo piccolo.

"Allora perché dobbiamo intervenire?"disse Rocket.

"È una richiesta d'aiuto,Rocket,qualcuno potrebbe morire."disse Gamora svegliando Drax.

"Ho capito,ma perché dobbiamo intervenire noi?"disse Rocket.

"Perché siamo gentili."disse Quill "E chiunque sia magari ci darà un po' di grana per gli impegni."

"Non è questo il punto."disse Gamora.

"Non è questo il punto."disse Quill "E se non sgancia il giusto compenso..."

"Prendiamo la sua nave."disse Drak.

"Esatto!"disse Rocket.

"Bingo!"disse Peter e Gamora lo guardò.

"Stiamo arrivando."disse Mantis.

"Va bene,guardiani potrebbe essere pericoloso perciò sfoggiamo le nostre facce da cattivi."disse Peter.

Groot continuò a giocare.

"Groot metti via quel coso,avanti,non te lo ripeto più."disse Quill "Groot?"

"Io sono Groot."disse Groot e tutti si stupirono.

"IL LINGUAGGIO!"disse Rocket.

"EHI!"disse Gamora.

"Cavolo."disse Drak.

"Hai una bella faccia tosta ragazzo."disse Peter.

"Da quando hai la fotosintesi puberale sei una rottura di coriandoli!"disse Rocket "SE CONTINUI A GIOCARE CON QUEL COSO TE LO FACCIO A PEZZI!"

La nave arrivò tra i pezzi della nave asgardiana.

Il corpo di Loki galleggiò poco sotto di loro.

Tutti rimasero sconvolti.

"Che è successo?"disse Mantis.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Star Lord.

"Pare che non ci pagheranno."disse Rocket e il corpo di Thor sbatté contro il vetro"TERGICRISTALLI!

TERGICRISTALLI!

TOGLIETELO!"

Thor aprì un occhio.

Fu portato dentro e messo su un tavolo.

Rocket lo annusò.

"Come diavolo fa questo tipo ad essere ancora vivo?"disse Quill.

"Lui non è un tipo."disse Drax "Tu sei un tipo.

Questo è un uomo.

Affascinante e muscoloso."

"Io sono muscoloso."disse Quill.

"Chi vuoi prendere in giro,sei ad un panino dall'obesità."disse Rocket.

"Si,certo."disse Quill.

"È vero Quill,hai messo su peso."disse Drax.

"Cosa?"disse Quill.

Drax gli indicò il mento e la pancia.

"Gamora,secondo te sono…?"disse Quill e lei si mosse dal lato opposto del tavolo.

Mantis gli mise la mano sulla fronte e accese la parte finale delle sue antenne "È inquieto.

Arrabbiato.

Provato da un'enorme perdita e da un senso di colpa."

"Come se un pirata avesse avuto un figlio con un angelo."disse Drax.

"Wow!"disse Quill "Questo è un brutto risveglio per me.

Ok,compro una macchina per gli addominali.

Mi impegnerò,prenderò anche dei pesi."

"Basta che non ti mangi anche quelli."disse Rocket.

Gamora gli sollevò il braccio sinistro e gli accarezzò il bicipite "È come se i muscoli fossero di fibre metalliche cutate."

"La smetti di massaggiargli i muscoli?"disse Quill e lei lasciò cadere il braccio"Sveglialo."

Mantis gli mise la mano sulla fronte e accese le antenne "Sveglia."

Thor si alzò di scatto urlando e andò ad appoggiarsi ad una parete,poi si voltò e vide Quill con le pistole in mano,Gamora con una spada,avente la lama aperta al centro,Drax con due coltelli curvi,con linee rosse sulla lama,in mano,Mantis in posizione di difesa,Rocket con un cannone e Groot seduto.

"Voi chi diavolo siete?"disse Thor.

Gamora era a guardare dal vetro dell'astronave poco dopo"Da quando lo conosco,Thanos ha sempre avuto un solo obbiettivo.

Riequilibrare l'universo sterminando metà le forme di vita."

Thor era seduto e mangiava da una ciotola.

"Uccideva persone di pianeta in pianeta."disse Gamora "Un massacro dopo l'altro."

"Incluso il mio."disse Drax

"Se prenderà tutte e 6 le geme dell'infinito potrà farlo schioccando le dita,così."disse Gamora che schioccò le dita.

"Sembra che tu sappia molte cose di Thanos."disse Thor.

"Gamora è la figlia di Thanos."disse Drax.

Thor si alzò irato "Tuo padre ha ucciso mio fratello."

"Ah,ecco."disse Rocket.

"Patrigno,tecnicamente,e lei lo odia a morte."disse Star Lord.

Thor mise la mano destra sulla spalla di Gamora "Le famiglie sono complicate.

Prima di morire mio padre mi disse che avevo una sorellastra che lui aveva imprigionato ad Hel,poi lei uscì dalla prigione e mi pugnalò all'occhio,così dovetti ucciderla.

Questa è la vita,eh si,gira e rigira e...capisco il tuo dolore."

"Capisco anch'io il tuo dolore Gamora,perché...beh,non è una competizione,ma io ne ho passate di tutti i colori ."disse Quill che si mise in mezzo "Mio padre ha ucciso mia madre e poi ho dovuto uccidere mio padre...è stato difficile.

Forse più difficile di dover uccidere mia sorella.

In più io ne sono uscito con entrambi gli occhi perciò... "

Thor vide che il cucchiaio della ciotola si era storto "Un martello non un cucchiaio."

Thor andò a rovistare verso uno schermo accanto a degli sportelli "Come si apre questo coso,c'è una qualche combinazione?

Un codice?

Una data di nascita?"

"Ehm che cosa fai?"disse Rocket.

"Prendo la vostra nave."disse Thor.

"E con quale autorità?"disse Rocket.

"Con la mia divina autorità."disse Thor.

"E invece no."disse Quill facendo una voce profonda "Tu non prenderai la nostra nave oggi,signore."

"Ehm...Quill,stai facendo la voce più profonda."disse Rocket.

"No."disse Quill.

"Eh si,sta imitando l'uomo Dio."disse Drax "È strano."

"No,non è vero."disse Quill.

Mantis lo indicò "Lo ha appena rifatto."

"Questa è la mia voce!"disse Quill.

"Mi prendi in giro?"disse Thor che si avvicinò a Star Lord.

"Mi prendi in giro?"disse Quill.

"Smettila,l'hai appena rifatto."disse Thor.

"Sta cercando di copiarmi."disse Quill agli altri.

"Smettila immediatamente!"disse Thor.

"Basta!"disse Gamora.

"Ha cominciato lui!"disse Thor.

"Dobbiamo fermare Thanos."disse Gamora "Dobbiamo riuscire a scoprire quale sarà la sua prossima meta."

"Ovunque."disse Thanos.

"Dovrà pur andare in un luogo preciso."disse Mantis.

"No,Ovunque ?"disse Star Lord "È un luogo,ci siamo stati.

Fa schifo."

Thor aprì degli sportelli con dentro le provviste.

"Scusa,quello è il nostro cibo."disse Quill.

"Non più."disse Thor.

"Thor,perché andrebbe ad Ovunque?"disse Gamora.

"Perché per anni la gemma della realtà è rimasta li ben custodita dal Collezionista."disse Thor.

"Se ce l'ha il Collezionista non è ben custodita,solo un idiota la darebbe a lui."disse Quill.

"O un genio."disse Thor.

"Come fai a sapere che non da la caccia ad un'altra delle gemme?"disse Gamora.

"Le Gemme dell'Infinito sono sei."disse Thor "Thanos ne ha già due.

La Gemma del Potere,rubata la settimana scorsa,quando ha decimato Xandar e mi ha rubato la Gemma dello Spazio quando ha distrutto la mia nave e massacrato metà del mio popolo.

Le gemme del tempo e della mente sono al sicuro sulla terra con gli Avengers."

"Gli Avengers?"disse Quill.

"Gli eroi più potenti della Terra."disse Thor.

"Come Kevi Bacon?"disse Mantis.

"Forse,non so."disse Thor"È da un po' che non vado sulla Terra.

E per quanto riguarda la Gemma dell'Anima nessuno l'ha mai vista,nessuno sa dove si trova,perciò Thanos non può ottenerla,per questo si dirige ad Ovunque,perché va a prendere la Gemma della Realtà.

Prego."

Gamora era molto scossa e si voltò "Allora dobbiamo andare subito ad Ovunque."

"Sbagliato."disse Thor "Noi dobbiamo andare a Nidavellir."

"È una parola inventata."disse Drax.

"Tutte le parole lo sono."disse Thor.

"Nidavellir esiste?"disse Rocket che saltò sul tavolo "Sul serio?

Ma quel posto è una leggenda.

Li realizzano le armi paranormali più potenti e orripilanti che abbiamo mai terrorizzato l'Universo. Mi piacerebbe tantissimo andare li,ti prego."

"Il coniglio ha ragione ed è chiaramente più sveglio di voi."disse Thor.

"Coniglio?"disse Rocket.

"Solo il Trilnano può forgiarmi l'arma che mi occorre."disse Thor "Presumo che tu sia il capitano."

"Sei molto perspicace."disse Rocket.

"Sembri un leader nobile."disse Thor "Mi seguirai nella mia avventura a Nidavellir?"

"Ah,lo chiedo prima al capitano...oh aspetta...ma sono io!"disse Rocket "Si,verrò."

Rocket gli andò dietro.

"Aspetta,sono io il capitano."disse Quill.

"Silenzio!"disse Thor.

"Quello è il mio zaino."disse Quill a Rocket.

"Va a sederti."disse Rocket mentre Thor andava verso il guscio di salvataggio che aveva ben tre stanze.

"Senti questa è la mia nave e io non ho intenzione..."disse Quill "Aspetta,di che tipo di arma mistica stiamo parlando."

"Del tipo distruggi Thanos."disse Thor.

"E non dovremmo avere tutti un'arma così?"disse Quill.

"No,non avete la forza per brandirla."disse Thor "L'energia spirituale vi sbriciolerebbe e sprofondereste nella pazzia."

"È strano che mi attragga ancora di più ora?"disse Rocket.

"Un pochino."disse Thor.

"Se non andremo ad ovunque,Thanos si impossesserà di un'altra gemma."disse Gamora "Sarà troppo potente per fermarlo."

"Lo è già."disse Thor.

"Io ho tutto sotto controllo."disse Rocket "Abbiamo due navi e un discreto assortimento di imbecilli,perciò io e Groot andremo con il pirata angelo qui e gli imbecilli andranno ad ovunque per tentate di fermare Thanos.

Bene?"

"Molto bene."disse Thor che salì ne guscio.

"Per la cronaca,Rocket,io lo so che vai con lui perché li non ci sarà Thanos."disse Quill.

"Sai non dovresti rivolgerti in questo modo al tuo capitano,Quill."disse Rocket"Andiamo Groot.

Posa quel gioco,ti marcirà il cervello."

I tre salirono nel guscio e Rocket si mise ai comandi.

"Vi saluto e vi auguro buona fortuna imbecilli."disse Thor"Ciao."

Mantis lo salutò e il guscio partì.

Scozia.

Visione,sotto forma di uomo,e Wanda erano dentro una stanza da letto.

Visione sembrava un uomo magro,con i capelli chiari,indossava una maglietta blu,pantaloni neri ed era scalzo,mentre Wanda aveva un vestito bianco.

Visione aveva la gemma gialla al centro della fronte che emanava luce.

La pioggia cadeva durante la notte e Visione sentì che la gemma faceva rumore,così si mise la mano sulla fronte.

"Visione è di nuovo la gemma?"disse Wanda.

"Si,è come se mi parlasse."disse Visione.

"Non lo so."disse Visione "Qualcosa..."

La pietra sulla testa si illuminò ed emise suoni.

"Ehi."disse lei mettendogli e mani sulle guance.

Lui le diede un bacio sulla mano sinistra e poi la mise sulla gemma "Dimmi che cosa percepisci."

Lei allontanò leggermente la mano e da essa uscirono diversi filamenti di energia rossa "Percepisco te."

Lui la baciò.

I due camminarono in strada,lei aveva un lungo cappotto nero e un cappello,lui invece aveva una giacca scura e pantaloni neri.

In quel momento non pioveva più.

"C'è un treno alle tre,avremo più tempo per stare insieme prima del tuo rientro."disse Scartet.

"E se lo perdessi."disse Visione.

"Ce n'è uno alle 7."disse Wanda.

"E se perdessi tutti i treni?"disse Visione fermandosi "E se questa volta non tornassi."

"Hai dato la tua parola a Stark."disse Wanda.

"Preferisco darla a te."disse Visione.

"Ci sono persone che aspettano anche me,abbiamo fatto delle promesse."disse Wanda.

"Non tra noi."disse Visione mettendole le mani intorno alle spalle "Wanda,per due anni abbiamo rubato questi momenti,per capire se potesse funzionare e probabilmente...io penso...adesso voglio parlare per me...io credo che..."

"Funziona."disse Wanda.

"Si,funziona?"disse Visione.

"Funziona."disse Wanda.

"Resta."disse Visione "Resta con me."

Wanda guardò la vetrina del ristorante dietro di loro e rimase scioccata.

"Oppure no,se sono andato oltre..."disse Visone che si voltò e vide che al telegiornale si parlava dell'attacco a New York.

"Che...che cosa sono?"disse Wanda.

"Era di questo che la gemma mi avvertiva."disse Visione che baciò la mano destra di Wanda e si allontanò "Devo andare."

"No,Visione..."disse Wanda "Visione se è vero forse andare non è la migliore idea."

"Wanda."disse Visione che fu trafitto alla pancia dalla lancia di Corvus che lo sollevò a mezz'aria.

"VISIONE!"disse Wanda che si mise le mani davanti alla bocca.

Visione tornò al suo aspetto originale.

Era calvo,il viso era quello di un uomo,il volto era di metallo rosso,con la pietra al centro della fronte.

Dalla pietra partiva del metallo verde che si espandeva fino a ricoprire tutta la parte posteriore della testa,tranne le tempie che erano rosse.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due placche rettangolari e c'era una linea verde anche al centro del mento.

Il collo era rosso,alla base del collo,prima delle spalle,c'era una placca d'oro,che girava intorno a collo che formava una punta verso il centro del petto,che era rossa alla fine,poi gialla e poi rossa.

Il corpo era coperto da una tuta aderente verde,con delle linee rosse sui pettorali,sulle spalle e all'altezza delle vita sulla parte laterale,aveva dei bracciali rossi che coprivano metà avambraccio e le mani erano di colore rosso,come anche gli stivali che iniziavano poco sotto il ginocchio.

Aveva un lungo mantello giallo che arrivava fino a terra ed era largo.

Visione urlò dal dolore e fu gettato a terra,poi Corvus Ruggì e si voltò verso Wanda che creò una sfera rossa con entrambe le mani,ma Porxima gli arrivò alle spalle e le sparò con la lancia,mandandola dentro una vetrata dall'altra parte della strada.

I due si misero intorno a Visione,Corvus mise il suo piede sinistro sul suo petto e gli conficcò la lancia nella fronte tentando di estrarre la gemma e facendolo urlare di dolore.

Scarlet emerse dal locale,con un taglio sulla fronte e senza il cappello,lanciando delle sfere rosse contro i due e scagliandoli a terra,poi illuminò il corpo di visione con luce rossa,lo sollevò e volò via.

Mentre volavano per sbagliò visione andò a sbattere contro un campanile danneggiandolo.

I due atterrarono in una piazza vuota,poi Visione mise la mano destra intorno alle spalle di Wanda e i due andarono via insieme in un vicolo,poi visione si accasciò a terra,contro una parete.

"La lama mi ha mandato fuori fase."disse Visione.

"È una cosa possibile?"disse lei.

"Non dovrebbe esserlo."disse Visione che iniziò a cambiare la voce umana in meccanica"I sistemi sono in avaria."

Wanda fece uscire energia dalla mano sinistra chiudendo la ferita.

"Comincio a pensare che dovevamo rimanere a letto."disse Visione.

Wanda rise e Visione la allontanò,mentre la lancia di Proxima arrivava a terra e poi tornava nelle mani della sua proprietaria.

Corvus camminò lungo una parete,poi spiccò un salto e si mise su una serie di arcate.

Aspettò li diversi istanti,poi cominciò a battere la lancia a terra,provocando un frastuono.

Sotto di lui Proxima si stava muovendo lentamente.

I due erano dietro delle colonne e Visione era accasciato al muro.

Proxima accese le luci della punta della sua lancia,proiettando una fortissima luce sulla piazza.

Improvvisamente il suono cessò e Corvus corse verso visione afferrandolo per il collo e portandolo via.

"VISIONE!"urlò lei.

I due iniziarono a volare in aria.

Visione sbatté Corvus contro la parete di una chiesa,spingendo sulla lancia,poi Corvus volò verso un palazzo e ci sbatté visione danneggiando il muro.

Proxima spiccò un enorme salto ed atterrò nella zona dove i due si trovavano,Wanda si affacciò da dietro una colonna e fece appena in tempo a schivare la lancia che fece un buco enorme sulla struttura,poi illuminò le mani di energia rossa,schivò più volte la lancia,la inondò di energia rossa e la fece sbattere contro la parete.

"Consegnami la gemma e lei vivrà."disse Corvus.

Visione gli mise una mano sul collo e i due volarono via sbattendo contro un campanile e cadendo a terra.

Wanda continuò a deviare la lancia contro le colonne e Proxima continuava ad attaccare,poi parò un colpo con i laser della lancia e la scagliò via,mandandola dalla parte opposta della piazza,poi spiccò un salto di decine di metri e tentò di colpirla con la lancia,ma Wanda illuminò le mani e bloccò la lama.

Corvus fu spinto contro una parete del campanile da Visione,che gli spinse la lancia sulla gola sollevandolo,gli diede dei pugni ai fianchi,uno al volto e poi lo gettò dalla parte opposta del lungo tetto.

Visione lanciò il raggio giallo dalla pietra e Corvus lo parò con la lancia.

Il raggio si divise in diversi raggi,uno dei quali arrivò a terra e tagliò in due un furgone,mentre Wanda continuava a schivare la lancia.

Corvus mosse la lancia e il raggio colpì Visione che fu spinto verso la parete,mentre Scarlet fermava la lancia di Proxima con la luce rossa nelle mani,poi la scagliò nel mezzo in fiamme e volò verso il tetto della chiesa.

Corvus stava cercando di estrarre la gemma con la lancia,ma si voltò e ruggì vedendo Scarlet.

"Giù le mani."disse Wanda che gli lanciò una sfera rossa,mandandolo contro una vetrata e facendolo cadere nel campanile.

Visione si appoggiò a Scarlet e i due volarono via,ma Proxima lanciò un raggio dalla lancia colpendoli e facendoli cadere sulle vetrate di una stazione che cedette.

Visione la afferrò e cadde di schiena facendo un cratere e lasciando una scia,separandosi da Wanda,per poi appoggiarsi ad una ringhiera.

"Forza,forza."disse Wanda cercando di farlo alzare,ma senza successo "Forza.

Dobbiamo andare,ti prego andiamo."

"Ti prego."disse Visione che le mise una mano sulla guancia sinistra "Ti prego,vattene."

"Mi avevi chiesto di restare."disse Wanda "Io resto."

"Ti prego."disse Visione.

Proxima sfondò il tetto della stazione e poi arrivò l'altro.

I due si avvicinarono e lei illuminò le mani di luce rossa.

Proxima si fermò sentendo un suono dietro un treno che passava.

Una volta passato i due videro un uomo nell'ombra.

Proxima scagliò la lancia,ma l'uomo la prese al volo lasciandola molto sorpresa.

La persona si rivelò essere Capitan America.

Aveva i capelli tirati all'indietro,barba,baffi,un costume pieno di bruciature e strappi.

La parte del costume che copriva il petto era blu scuro,ma annerita,c'erano due cinghie che passavano sotto le ascelle,una placca,aveva due placche blu sulle spalle e quella di destra era bucata,poi c'era una linea orizzontale rossa,il resto del costume era blu e terminava a metà avambracci e aveva dei guanti neri,con metà dita scoperte.

Al centro del petto c'era una stella completamente annerita.

La parte della pancia aveva linee bianche e rosse verticali,poi c'era una cintura marrone,pantaloni blu e stivali marroni.

Proxima si voltò e vide Falcon.

Era un uomo di colore,con capelli corti,baffi e barba.

Aveva una corazza grigio scura,delle linee quasi orizzontali rosse sui pettorali che andavano verso il centro,una linea rossa obliqua sulla pancia e un'altra più esterna.

Aveva dei pantaloni neri e stivali corazzati,fatti da molte placche,che partivano dal ginocchio che aveva una placca appuntita verso l'alto.

Aveva una placca grigia sui bordi delle linee rosse e anche i bicipiti erano coperti da placche grigie,poi c'era una maglietta nera che terminava poco dopo il gomito,c'erano dei bracciali sui polsi e del guanti neri di pelle che lasciavano scoperte le dita sulle punte.

Sulle spalle aveva un placca di metallo con due enormi ali grigie e rosse di metallo.

Arrivò dando un calcio a Proxima,con entrambi i piedi e facendole sfondare una vetrata,mandandola contro molti tavolini.

Dalla placca sulla schiena partirono diversi missili che andarono verso Corvus che iniziò a schivarli,mentre la Vedova Nera correva verso di lui.

Aveva i capelli a mezzo collo,biondi,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

Aveva una giacca aderente di gomma,di colore verde,con due cinture sulla pancia a chiuderla,mentre il resto del corpo aveva una tuta nera che copriva anche le mani mediante dei guanti.

Aveva una placca nera sulla spalla,una sul gomito,tenuta da una fascia nera e un bracciale di punte nere sui polsi.

Aveva una cintura marrone,con placche di metallo,due foderi,con le pistole ai lati delle cosce,una placca nera sul ginocchio egli stivali neri.

Steve tirò la lancia di Proxima a Natasha che strusciò a terra su un ginocchio e gli fece un taglio sulla gamba sinistra,poi evitò la lancia e trafisse la pancia dell'essere che urlò,poi fece una capriola e gli diede un calcio al viso,facendolo cadere.

La lancia tornò da Proxima che spiccò un salto,ma Steve rotolò a Terra prendendo l'arma di Corvus e la mise in orizzontale parando la punte di Proxima,poi spinse indietro la lancia e le diede un colpo alla schiena,lei fece una capriola,colpì la lancia di Steve,Natasha prese due manganelli elettrici colpendo la lancia,Steve parò ancora il colpo e Falcon le diede un calcio mandandola a terra.

Proxima mise la mano sul petto di Corvus "Alzati."

"Non posso."disse Corvus.

"Non vogliamo ucciderti."disse Natasha "Ma lo faremo."

"Non avrete mai un'altra possibilità."disse Proxima e due furono presi dal raggio dell'astronave ad anello e portati via.

La lancia di Prixima andò con loro.

Natasha, Steve e Falcon andarono verso Wanda e Visione.

"Puoi alzarti?"disse Falcon che diede la mano a Visione e lo tirò su e lo aiutò.

"Grazie,capitano."disse Visione.

"Vieni sul Jet."disse Steve.

Il jet partì poco dopo.

"Allora pensavo che avessimo un patto."disse Natasha"Stare vicini,aggiornarci.

Non correre rischi."

"Scusa,volevamo del tempo per noi."disse Wanda che era vicino a Visione seduto su uno dei sedili.

Natasha andò ai comandi insieme a Falcon.

"Dove si va,Cap?"disse Falcon.

"A casa."disse Steve.

FLASHBACK

Gamora bambina era tra le braccia delle madre.

Aveva due trecce dietro la testa.

Indossavano abiti gialli,lunghi e larghi.

Fuori della porta di sentivano boati e urla.

"Mamma."disse lei piangendo tra le braccia della madre.

"Sei al sicuro."disse la madre.

Uno dei chitauri sfondò la porta.

Fuori era pieno di astronavi sia ad anello,sia quelle che avevano solo due chitauri,più un'astronave immensa con due quattro ali,due per lato,molto allungate e appuntite.

C'erano anche i leviatani,immensi mostri volanti,simili a serpenti e corazzati.

Avevano la pelle pallida e grigia,ma quasi tutto il corpo era coperto dal metallo.

Del muso di vedeva la bocca,con dei denti neri,senza labbra e la parte superiore la bocca,poi c'era una corazza d'oro che copriva la parte frontale del muso,con due placche che coprivano gli occhi lasciando dei buchi e anche le guance erano coperte.

La placche sugli occhi scendeva anche sotto la bocca e passava sotto il mento,coprendo anche le guance.

Dopo la testa,sul dorso,c'era un'enorme placca d'oro piatta sulla parte superiore e dai lati uscivano tre punte nere,in fila,e la prima era la più grande.

Il corpo del mostro era coperto completamente da placche allungate ed incastonate tra loro e sul dorso,a metà e sulla fine,c'erano delle placche di metallo che sporgevano verso l'alto.

Le astronavi bombardavano un pianeta che era abbastanza primitivo,con templi di pietra e cattedrali.

La popolazione veniva bombardata e colpita dai proiettili laser.

Un chiaturo con il mantello portò Gamora ed un altra bambina con se.

"MAMMA!"urlò Gamora.

"Zen-Whoberi."disse Fauce d'Ebano "Zen-Whoberi schieratevi o morirete."

La gente fu schierata in due fazioni.

"MAMMA!"disse Gamora liberandosi dal chitauro.

"Da un lato c'è una rivelazione,dall'altro un'onore conosciuto da pochi."disse Fauce d'Ebano.

Gamora vide Thanos venirgli incontro.

L'elmo copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

La parte dell'elmo più vicina agli occhi era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno l'elmo era nero,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro appuntita che percorreva la testa,poi c'era un'altra placca che copriva le tempie,scendeva verso il basso fino a coprire le guance,aveva una punta che andava in basso poco vicina agli occhi e aveva un'altra punta in alto leggermente curvata all'interno.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima delle palle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

I pettorali erano coperti da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

"Cosa c'è piccola?"disse Thanos.

"Mia madre."disse Gamora "Dov'è mia madre?"

Thanos si mise in ginocchio "Come ti chiami?"

"Gamora."disse la ragazzina.

"Sei una vera guerriera,Gamora."disse Thanos che allungò la mano sinistra "Vieni.

Voglio aiutarti."

Gamora toccò l'enorme mano del gigante che la portò sotto un'arcata simile a quella di un tempio orientale.

Thanos si mise in ginocchio,prese un cilindro rettangolare,con al centro una pietra ovale rossa,e altre pietre più piccole e facendo pressione uscirono due lame,una sopra e l'altra sotto "Guarda."

Lui mise il coltello in orizzontale sull'indice "Bello,vero?

Perfettamente bilanciato come tutto dovrebbe essere."

Thanos piegò il coltello da una parte "Troppo da un lato."

Thanos piegò il coltello dall'altro lato "Troppo dall'altro."

Thanos lasciò cadere il coltello.

"Tieni,prova tu."disse Thanos.

"Andate in pace in contro al vostro creatore."disse Fauce d'Ebano.

I chitauri iniziarono ad uccidere la popolazione da una parte e Thanos girò il volto a Gamora.

"Concentrati."disse Thanos.

Gamora tenne il coltello in equilibrio.

"Ecco,brava."disse Thanos.

FINE FLASHBACK

Gamora era in una stanza dell'astronave dei guardiani e guardava lo stesso coltello.

"Gamora."disse Quill "Sai se queste granate esplodono o sono solo dei gioielli di famiglia?

Perché pensavo di appenderne un paio alla cintura,qui,ma magari evito,se solo..."

"Devo chiederti un favore."disse Gamora.

"Si,certo."disse Star Lord.

"In un modo o nell'altro tutto questo ci condurrà da Thanos."disse Gamora.

"Le granate servono proprio a quello."disse Quill e lei lo guardò "Ah,scusa.

Qual'è il favore."

"Se si metterà male,se Thanos mi catturerà...voglio che tu mi prometta che mi ucciderai."disse Gamora.

"Cosa?"disse Quill turbato.

"Io so una cosa che lui non sa."disse Gamora facendo alcuni passi nella stanza "E se dovesse scoprirla l'intero Universo sarebbe a rischio."

"Che cosa sai?"disse Quill.

"Se te lo dicessi lo sapresti anche tu."disse Quill.

"Se così importante,non credi dovrei saperlo?"disse Quill.

"Solo se vuoi morire."disse Gamora.

"Perché qui deve sempre morire qualcuno?"disse Quill.

"Tu...fidati di me."disse Gamora "E se puoi uccidimi."

"Lo farei,volentieri,dico davvero,ma..."disse Quill.

Gamora gli mise la mano destra sulla fronte "Giuramelo.

Giuralo su tua madre."

"Ok."disse Star Lord "Ok."

Lei lo baciò.

I due si accorsero di Drax che mangiava le noccioline.

"Zio,da quanto sei li."disse Quill.

"Un'ora."disse Drax.

"Un'ora?"disse Quill.

"Dici sul serio?"disse Gamora.

"Ho sviluppato la capacità di restare talmente immobile da essere invisibile ad occhio umano."disse Drax"Guardate."

Drax lentamente mise la noce nella bocca.

"Stai mangiando una noce."disse Quill.

"Ma il mio movimento è talmente lento che è impercettibile."disse Drax.

"Ciao Drax."disse Mantis appena arrivata.

"Cacchio."disse Drax che andò via.

La navetta arrivò ad Ovunque:un enorme testa scheletrica che fluttuava in mezzo a degli asteroidi e dentro cui avevano costruito una città ultratecnologica.

"Questo posto sembra deserto."disse Quill.

"C'è un movimento nel terzo quadrante."disse Drax.

"Si,lo rilevo anche io."disse Quill "Atterriamo qui."

Il gruppo scese dal mezzo e si trovò su un pavimento di metallo.

La zona era deserta.

Entrarono in un grosso negozio dove c'erano delle teche contenenti molte specie aliene.

Thanos era li e il collezionista era a terra.

Il Collezionista aveva i capelli bianchi corti,una linea blu sul mento e sul labbro inferiore.

Indossava un vestito rosso che arrivava alla vita,poi pantaloni neri.

Sulle spalle aveva una pelliccia bianca,aveva le unghie nere,e un guanto d'oro sulle mani che lasciava uscire le dita.

"Non ce l'ho."disse il Collezionista.

"Tutti nella galassia sanno che venderesti tuo fratello per aggiungere il più piccolo ciondolo alla tua penosa collezione."disse Thanos.

Quill si fermò e alzò il pugno destro,ma gli altri proseguirono.

"So che hai la gemma della realtà,Tivan."disse Thanos che si avvicinò e gli mise il piede destro sul petto "Consegnarla a me ti risparmierebbe una buona dose di sofferenza."

"Te l'ho detto,l'ho venduta."disse il Collezionista "Perché doveri mentire?"

"Mentire per te è come respirare."disse Thanos.

"Sarebbe un suicidio."disse Tivan.

"Allora lo capisci."disse Thanos sorridendo "Nemmeno tu cederesti una cosa così preziosa."

"Non sapevo che cosa fosse."disse il Collezionista.

"Sei più imbecille di quanto immaginassi."disse Thanos.

"È lui."disse Drax.

"Ultima occasione ciarlatano."disse Thanos spingendo il piede "Dov'è la gemma?"

"Oggi..."disse Drax ,mentre Quill gli diceva di fermarsi "...pagherà per la morte di mia moglie e di mia figlia."

Drax prese i pugnali.

"No,non ancora,non ancora."disse Quill che gli si mise davanti "Lui non ha ancora preso la gemma.

Se la prendiamo noi possiamo fermarlo.

Dobbiamo prendere la gemma per primi.

Si..."

"No,no..."disse Drax "Per Ovet.

Per Kamafia."

Mantis gli mise la mano sinistra sulla fronte e illuminò le antenne.

"Dormi."disse Mantis.

Drax cadde a terra provocando un forte rumore e gli altri si abbassarono.

Thanos guardò nella loro direzione,po afferrò il Collezionista con la mano destra,lo sollevò e lo lanciò in una delle gabbie,poi iniziò ad avvicinarsi.

"Ok,Gamora,Mantis,voi andate a Destra."disse Quill.

Gamora corse verso Thanos e cercò di colpirlo con la spada,ma Thanos evitò il colpo,poi lo colpì al viso,ma lui le afferrò la spada con la mano destra e la spezzò.

Le gli infilò metà della lama nella gola,poi lo pugnalò al cuore con il pugnale.

Thanos indietreggiò e Gamora estrasse la spada.

Il dio si mise la mano destra sul collo da quale usciva molto sangue e poi guardò il petto dove si trovava il pugnale e lo afferrò con la mano sinistra.

"Oh...perché?"disse Thanos che cadde in ginocchio e poi si accasciò a terra.

Gamora stava iniziando a piangere.

"Perché tu...figlia..."disse Thanos che allungò il braccio sinistro verso di lei e poi morì.

Gamora pianse e gettò a terra la spada,per poi mettersi in ginocchio.

"È stato veloce."disse Quill.

"MAGNIFICO!"disse il collezionista "MAGNIFICO!

MAGNIFICO!"

"È tristezza quella che avverto, figlia?"disse la voce di Thanos e Gamora guardò il corpo sorpresa"Il mio cuore sapeva che ti importava."

Il corpo di Thanos sparì dalla testa ai piedi,secondo una linea rossa che poi si espanse a tutto l'ambiente intorno,rivelando la stessa zona ma devastata e piena di fiamme.

"Ma non se n'è mai certi."disse Thanos che apparve e aveva anche la pietra rossa sul guanto "Spesso la realtà è deludente."disse Thanos "Anzi,lo era."

Thanos chiuse il guanto e lo mostro a Gamora.

La pietra rossa emanava luce.

"Ora la realtà potrà essere tutto quello che voglio."disse Thanos.

"Sapevi che sarei venuta."disse Gamora.

"Ci contavo."disse Thanos "C'è una cosa di cui dobbiamo discutere,piccola."

Lei tentò di raccogliere la spada,ma lui le afferrò la testa con la mano destra e la sollevò.

"THANOOOS!"urlò Drax che gli corse contro,ma Thanos rise, chiuse il guanto,la pietra rossa si illuminò e trasformò Drax in un statua che si ruppe in pezzi regolari.

Mantis,sconvolta, si fece vedere e Thanos fece uscire un raggio rosso che la trasformò in una serie di nastri dalle fattezze umanoidi.

"NO!"urlò Gamora.

Quill uscì e gli punto la pistola alla testa "Lasciala andare,pupazzo."

Thanos sorrise.

"Peter."disse Gamora.

"Ti avevo detto a destra."disse Quill.

"Ti sembra il momento?"disse Gamora.

"LASCIALA ANDARE!"disse Thanos.

"Oh,il fidanzatino."disse Thanos.

"NO,PUOI CONSIDERARMI UN TRUCIDA TITANI E UNA SPECIE DI TROMBAMICO!"disse Quill "Lasciala andare!"

"Peter."disse Gamora.

"O TI FACCIO ESPLODERE QUELLA SACCA SCROTALE CHE HAI STAMPATA SUL MENTO!"disse Quill.

"Peter,non lui."disse Gamora piangendo "Lo avevi promesso

Lo hai promesso."

Peter puntò la pistola su gamora.

"Oh,figlia,ti aspetti troppo da lui."disse Thanos "Te lo ha chiesto,vero?"

"Fallo."disse Thanos che,vedendolo indeciso,avvicinò la figlia alla sua pistola "FALLO!"

"Ti avevo detto a destra."disse Star Lord.

"Ti amo più di ogni cosa."disse Gamora.

"Anch'io ti amo."disse Star Lord che sparò,ma uscirono solo bolle dall'arma che poi si trasformò in vapore.

"Mi piace lui."disse Thanos che aprì un portale con la pietra azzurra.

Drax si ricompose e anche Mantis.

Quill raccolse la spada spezzata.

L'intera città era in fiamme.

Un jet arrivò al quartier generale dei vendicatori che era in un bosco.

Dentro la struttura c'era il colonnello Rhodey che parlava con un ologramma del generale Ross.

Il colonnello era un uomo di colore,con capelli corti ed aveva abiti civili,mentre il generale Ross aveva giacca e cravatta blu,capelli bianchi corti e barba.

"Notizie di Visione?"disse Ross.

"Il satellite lo ha perso vicino ad Edimburgo."disse Rhodey.

"Su un jet rubato insieme a quattro dei criminali più ricercati."disse Ross.

"Sono criminali solo perché lei ha scelto di chiamarli così,giusto signore?"disse Rhodey.

"Andiamo,Rhodey,il suo talento per le stronzate eguaglia il mio."disse Ross.

"Se non fosse per quegli accordi,Visione desso sarebbe qui."disse Rhodey.

Ross si alzò dal tavolo olografico su cui era e si avvicinò "Ricordo la sua firma su questi documenti colonnello."

"Esatto."disse Rhodey che aveva una corazza alle gambe "E di sicuro ho già pagato."

"Ha un ripensamento?"disse Ross.

"No,non più."disse Rhodey,mentre Natasha,Steve,Wanda,Visione e Samuel entravano.

"Signor segretario."disse Steve.

"Avete un bel coraggio."disse Ross "Ve lo concedo."

"Potrebbe farle comodo al momento."disse Natasha.

"Il mondo sta bruciando e pensate che sia tutto perdonato?"disse Ross.

"Io non sto cercando il perdono e sono lontano da chiedere il permesso."disse Steve "La terra ha perso il miglior difensore.

Siamo qui per combattere e se lei vuole impedircelo combatteremo anche lei."

"Li arresti."disse Ross a Rhodey.

"Sicuramente."disse Rhodey che fece sparire l'ologramma con un gesto "Questa è una corte marziale.

Siete giudicati non colpevoli.

Che piacere rivederti."

Capitan America gli strinse la mano "Altrettanto Rhodey."

Natasha lo abbracciò.

"Ehi."disse Rhodey "Wow.

Avete un bell'aspetto di merda.

Devono essere stati anni difficili."

"Si,gli alberghi non erano certo a cinque stelle."disse Falcon.

"Invece io vi trovo in forma."disse Bruce che si avvicinò al gruppo "Si,sono tornato."

"Ciao."disse Natasha.

"Nat."disse Bruce.

"Che facciamo,restiamo?"disse Falcon.

Il gruppo si mise a parlare in una stanza che era un ufficio di lusso.

"Presumiamo che stiano tornado giusto?"disse Rhoders.

"E che possano trovarci."disse Wanda.

"Ci serve tutto l'aiuto possibile,dov'è Clint?"disse Bruce.

"Dopo la faccenda degli accordi lui e Scott hanno patteggiato per le loro famiglie."disse Natasha"Sono agli arresti domiciliari."

"Chi è Scott?"disse Bruce.

"Ant-Man."disse Capitan America.

"Esistono due insetti supereroi?"disse Bruce "Ok,ascoltate.

Thanos guida il più grosso esercito dell'Universo e di certo non si fermerà fin quando non...avrà la gemma di Visione."

"Allora dobbiamo proteggerla."disse Natasha.

"No,dobbiamo distruggerla."disse Visione "Ho pensato parecchio a quest'entità nella mia testa,alla sua natura,ma anche alla sua composizione.

Penso che se la esponessimo ad una fonte di energia molto potente,qualcosa che sia davvero simile alla sua firma probabilmente l'integrità molecolare potrebbe collassare."

"Si e tu insieme ad essa."disse Scarlet "Non ne voglio neanche parlare."

"Eliminare la gemma è l'unico modo per accertarsi che Thanos non possa averla."disse Visione"Quell'entità è mostruosa."

"È un prezzo troppo alto da pagare."disse Scarlet.

Visione le mise le mani sul volto "Solo tu hai il potere di pagarlo."

Scarlet se ne andò.

"Thanos minaccia metà dell'universo,una vita sola non può ostacolare la sua sconfitta."disse Visione.

"Ma dovrebbe."disse Steve "Noi non scambiamo vite."

"Capitano,70 anni fa hai sacrificato la tua vita per salvare quanti milioni di persone?"disse Visione"Spiegami perché ora sarebbe diverso."

"Perché tu potresti avere una scelta."disse Banner "La tua mente è composta da un'articolata struttura a strati:Jarvis,Ultron,Tony,Io,la gemma.

Tutti mescolati insieme e tutti che imparano dall'altro."

"Dici che non è semplicemente la gemma?"disse Wanda.

"Io dico che se noi eliminiamo la gemma rimangono ancora molte parti di Visione,forse le parti migliori."disse Banner.

"Possiamo farlo?"disse Natasha.

"Non io,non qui."disse Bruce.

"Vi conviene trovare qualcuno e qualcosa alla svelta."disse Rhodey "Ross non vi permetterà di avere le vostre vecchie stanze."

"Conosco un posto."disse Steve.

Nel Wakanda,in Africa,c'era un'immensa statua nera che raffigurava una pantera ruggente e dietro c'era una città ultra tecnologica.

Pantera Nera stava camminando un prato insieme ad una donna di colore calva di nome Okoye con delle linee nere e rosse sulla testa.

Il collo aveva una placca d'oro circolare,poi iniziava un vestito rosso aderente che arrivava alla vita.

Dalla placca d'oro partivano delle linee che terminavano tutte con una pietra d'oro,poi prima del seno c'erano delle linee nere che curvavano al centro del petto,c'era un'altra linea curva nera che passava sotto il seno e altre due verticali che scendevano in basso,la parte inferiore della pancia era nera e c'era un amuleto d'oro all'altezza della vita.

Le spalle erano coperte da piccole placche d'oro al centro,poi c'era un vestito con linee rosse e gialle che copriva le braccia,fino ad un bracciale rosso che copriva gli avambracci,sul polso destro vi era un bracciale d'oro come quello sul collo,e sul polso sinistro una collana di pietre nere.

Dall'amuleto ovale partiva un tessuto che arrivava a metà cosche,appuntito,con delle linee marroni,rosse e d'oro.

Ai lati della vita c'era un tessuto marrone che passava anche dietro e arrivava alle ginocchia,le gambe erano coperte da una tuta aderente a scaglie verdi e dal ginocchio in poi c'erano gli stivali neri.

Aveva con se una lancia di metallo appuntita.

Dietro di loro c'erano altre donne con lo stesso abito "La guardia reale è stata avvertita e anche le Dora Milaje."

"La tribù del confine?"disse T'Challa.

"Quelli rimasti fedeli."disse Okoye.

"Fa arrivare voce anche Jabary."disse T'Challa "A M'Baku piacciono le belle battaglie."

"E cosa dici di quello?"disse Okoye.

"Credo che lui sia stanco della guerra."disse T'Challa "Ma il Lupo Bianco ha riposato a sufficienza."

Bucky,il Soldato d'Inverno, scavava delle fosse e poco più in la c'era una piccola casa di fango con il tetto di paglia.

Insieme a T'Challa e le altre c'erano due guardie vestite in abiti antichi d'oro e con tessuti viola che portavano una valigia e poi la aprirono.

Bucky si avvicinò.

Aveva i capelli lunghi,barba e baffi.

Indossava abiti civili.

Vide che nella borsa c'era un braccio meccanico.

"Dov'è la battaglia?"disse Bucky.

"È un arrivo."disse Bucky.

Il Dottor Strange era sospeso a mezz'aria e intorno a lui c'erano degli aghi di vetro molto lunghi.

Fauce d'Ebano si avvicinò "Da quando ho iniziato a servire Thanos non l'ho mai deluso.

Se dovessimo arrivare su Titano con la Gemma del Tempo attaccata alla tua fastidiosa persona ci sarebbe un giudizio."

Gli aghi iniziarono a bucargli la pelle immettendo energia bianca

"Dammi la gemma."disse Fauce.

Iron-Man stava osservando il tutto dal piano superiore e il mantello vivente di Strange gli bussò sulla spalla.

Stark gli puntò il propulsore sinistro addosso "Tu si che sei un soprabito fedele."

Spiderman si calò a testa in giù con una ragnatela "A proposito di fedeltà..."

"Ma..."disse Stark e Spiderman fece una capriola mettendosi in piedi e la maschera si scompose fino a sparire facendo vedere il volto.

"So cosa sta pensando..."disse Spiderman.

"Non dovresti essere qui."disse Stark.

"Stavo andando a casa..."disse Peter.

"Non voglio sentire."disse Stark.

"...ma la strada era lunghissima e ho pensato a lei durante il viaggio ed ero attaccato al lato della nave e questa tuta è incredibilmente..."disse Spiderman.

"Oh cielo."disse Stark.

"Perciò,casomai,è colpa sua se mi trovo qui."disse Spiderman e Stark spalancò gli occhi.

"Che cosa hai detto?"disse Stark.

"Va bene me lo rimangio e...e ora sono nello spazio."disse Spiderman.

"Si,proprio dove non volevo che tu fossi."disse Stark "Questo è un biglietto si sola andata.

Hai capito?

Non dirmi di averci riflettuto,non dirmi che lo hai fatto,non è possibile che tu abbia riflettuto."

"Non posso essere un'amichevole Spiderman di quartiere se non c'è un quartiere."disse Spiderman"Ok,non ha senso ma capisce quello che voglio dire?"

"Forza,abbiamo un problema."disse Iron Man "Vedi lui?

È nei guai."

"Ok,l'ha visto quel vecchissimo film,Aliens:scontro finale?"disse Spiderman.

Strange urlò mentre gli aghi entravano dentro di lui .

"Dolorosi vero?"disse Fauce d'Ebano "In origine furono progettati per la microchirunrgia.

E uno di loro..."

Fauce si voltò e vide Iron-Man con la corazza completa che gli puntava addosso i propulsori delle mani.

"Può stroncare la vita del tuo amico in un'istante."disse Fauce.

"Ad essere sinceri non è mio amico,salvargli la vita sarebbe più una cortesia professionale."disse Tony.

"Tu non salverai nessuno." disse Fauce d'Ebano che sollevò diversi oggetti facendo dei semplici movimenti "I tuoi poteri son insignificanti paragonati ai miei."

"Ma il ragazzo ha visto più film."disse Iron Man che sparò con il propulsore contro l'astronave provocando un buco e scagliando fuori Fauce d'Ebano.

Anche Strange fu trascinato via,ma il mantello lo afferrò,tuttavia non riuscì a tenerlo,così Spiderman lanciò una ragnatela e lo trattene e si aggrappò ad uno spuntone di metallo che cedette così dalla schiena uscirono braccia meccaniche gialle simile a zampe di ragno che si aggrapparono alla parete.

"SI!"urlò Spiderman "Aspetta,che sono?"

Le zampe spiccarono un salto e trascinarono dentro il Dottor Strange.

Iron-Man lanciò del refrigerante dalle mani chiudendo il buco.

Il mantello volò intorno a Spiderman.

"Ehi non ci siamo presentati."disse Peter e il mantello volò sulle spalle di Strange.

L'armatura di Iron-Man entrò nel reattore sul petto e scomparve.

"Dobbiamo girare questa nave."disse Strange.

"Si,adesso vuole scappare,fantastico."disse Tony.

"No,voglio proteggere la gemma."disse Strange.

"E io voglio che tu mi ringrazi,avanti ti ascolto."disse Stark.

"Per avermi spedito nello spazio?"disse Strange.

"Scusa chi è che ha appena salvato le tue chiappe magiche?"disse Stark "Io."

"Non capisco come tu faccia ad infilare quella testa nel casco."disse Strange che sanguinava dalla tempia destra.

"Dovevi andartene quando te l'avevo,ma invece hai rifiutato."disse Stark.

"Beh,a differenza di tutti gli altri nella tua vita,io non lavoro per te."disse Strange.

"E ora siamo in una ciambella volante senza rinforzi a miliardi di miglia dalla Terra."disse Stark.

"Io sono un rinforzo."disse Spiderman.

"No."disse Stark "Sei un clandestino,parlano gli adulti."

"Scusa sono confuso riguardo a questo rapporto."disse Strange "Scusa chi sarebbe lui?

Il tuo pupillo?"

"No,sono Peter,a proposito."disse Peter che gli porse la mano.

"Dr Strange."disse Strange.

"Oh,quindi usate nomi inventati."disse Peter "Allora io sono Spiderman."

"La nave sta auto-correggendo la rotta e su pilota automatico."disse Stark.

"Possiamo controllarla?"disse Strange "Volare a casa?

Stark,puoi portarci a casa?"

"Ho sentito."disse Stark "Sto pensando che non dovremmo tornare."

"Per nessuna ragione dobbiamo portare la Gemma del Tempo da Thanos."disse Strange "Credo che tu non abbia capito cosa c'è un gioco qui."

"No,sei tu che forse non capisci che Thanos è rimasto nella mia testa per anni,da quando inviò un esercito a New York,ed ora è tornato."disse Stark "E io non so cosa fare.

Perciò non so se il piano migliore sia combatterlo sul nostro terreno o il suo,ma tu hai visto che cosa ha fatto,che cosa può fare.

Sul suo terreno non se lo aspetterebbe.

Allora dico meglio combattere da lui,dottore.

Concordi?"

"Va bene,Stark,noi andiamo da lui,ma voglio avvertirti...se dovrò salvare o te o il ragazzo o la Gemma del Tempo,non esisterò un'istante a far morire voi due."disse Strange "E lo farò perché l'Universo dipende da questo."

"Bravo,ottimo codice morale."disse Stark "Siamo d'accordo."

Stark andò da Spiderman "Bene,ragazzo,ora sei un Avengers."

Le varie astronavi circolari tornavano alla nave madre di Thanos.

Gamora era su uno dei corridoio di pietra in un'immensa stanza al cui centro c'era il trono che aveva uno schienale alto e con due punte.

La stanza aveva immense pareti circolari di pietra,con delle spaccature da cui usciva energia gialla e diversi corridoio di pietra collegati alla zona del trono che era circolare con dei gradini di pietra.

Tra un corridoio e l'altro c'era acqua.

Vedendo Thanos arrivare con una ciotola ed un cucchiaio nella mano destra lei si alzò.

"Ho pensato che avessi fame."disse Thanos porgendole la ciotola.

Lei prese la ciotola e la mise a terra "Ho sempre odiato quel trono."

"Si me lo hai detto,ma speravo che un giorno ti ci saresti seduta sopra."disse Thanos.

"Odiavo questa stanza,questa nave,odiavo la mia vita."disse Gamora.

"Mi hai detto anche questo."disse Thanos che salì alcuni scalini "Ogni giorno per quasi vent'anni.

Ma non è sempre stato così."

Thanos utilizzò la gemma rossa per sparire e materializzare la vecchia versione del trono con se stesso in armatura seduto sopra di esso.

Apparve una versione doppia di Gamora che si avvicinava,con i capelli tirati all'indietro,legati con una treccia e delle placche uguali all'armatura d'oro di Thanos sulle spalle,poi indossava una tuta aderente nera.

Aveva due placche d'oro sulle spalle,le braccia erano scoperte,tranne gli avambracci che erano coperti da delle placche d'oro.

Portò al trono un sacco con dentro una testa.

"Il pianeta è stato preso,padre."disse la seconda Gamora "Gli ho detto di giurare eterne fedeltà alla tua causa."

"Hanno accettato la mia richiesta?"disse Thanos.

"Si."disse lei che gettò la testa del re del pianeta davanti ai suoi piedi.

Thanos sorrise "Ben fatto,figlia."

La seconda Gamora sorrise.

"Ben fatto."disse lui.

"Fermalo immediatamente."disse Gamora.

Il vero Thanos apparve da dietro il falso Thanos "Perché?"

Thanos girò la falsa Gamora verso di lei "A vederti sembravi molto soddisfatta all'epoca."

"Ero prigioniera."disse Gamora e le due illusioni svanirono.

"Eri una guerriera."disse Thanos.

"Non l'ho mai chiesto."disse Gamora.

"Non hai mai rifiutato."disse Thanos che si sedette ancora "Dopo che il pianeta dove venivo venerato morì non avevo nulla.

Nessuno.

E pensavo che sarebbe stato sempre così.

Certo avevo una nuova vocazione.

Poi ho trovato te e mi hai reso fiero."

"Ero una bambina quando mi hai presa."disse Gamora mettendosi di spalle.

"Ti ho salvata."disse Thanos.

"No."disse Gamora girandosi "No.

Noi eravamo felici sul mio pianeta."

"Andando a letto affamati?"disse Thanos "In un mondo senza cibo?

Il tuo pianeta era al limite del collasso e io sono riuscito a sventarlo.

Sai cos'è successo da allora?

I bambini nati hanno vissuto con le pance piene sotto cieli tersi,un paradiso."

"Perché hai ucciso metà del pianeta."disse Gamora "Ha ucciso i miei genitori davanti a me."

"Un prezzo modesto per la salvezza."disse Thanos.

"Sei un folle."disse Gamora.

"Piccola è un semplice calcolo."disse Thanos "Questo universo è limitato come le sue risorse.

Se la vita venisse lasciata incontrollata cesserebbe di esistere.

Servono correttivi."

"TU NON LO PUOI SAPERE!"disse Gamora.

"Io sono l'unico che lo sa."disse Thanos "Almeno sono l'unico con la volontà di intervenire."

Il dio si alzò e si avvicinò"Per un periodo hai avuto quella stessa volontà,combattendo al mio fianco.

Figlia."

"Io non sono tua figlia."disse Gamora "Tutto ciò che odio di me me lo hai insegnato tu."

"E così ti ho reso la donna più spietata della galassia."disse Thanos "Per questo confidavo che trovassi la Gemma dell'Anima."

"Mi dispiace di averti deluso."disse Gamora.

"Si,sono deluso."disse Thanos facendole una carezza sul viso con la mano destra"Ma non perché non l'hai trovata."

Il dio si chinò alla sua destra "Ma perché l'hai trovata e mi hai mentito."

"Non so di cosa parli."disse Gamora.

"TI HO DATO LA MIA FIDUCIA!"disse Thanos "E L'HAI RIPAGATA CON L'INGANNO!

Sii onesta almeno ora.

Potrei forzarti a dirmelo."

Thanos fece alcuni passi verso gli scalini "Ma non ho mai voluto forzarti a fare niente.

Ecco perché,quando mi hai abbandonato anni fa,ti ho lasciata andare."

Gamora rise "Mi hai lasciata andare?"

"Non credo che tu abbia mai avuto l'impressione di essere scappata."disse Thanos "Figlia,vorrei che sorridessi ancora."

Lei si avvicinò irata "TU MI HAI RAPITA,MI HAI RESA ORFANA,MI HAI FATTA DIVENTARE UNA MASSACRATRICE E MI HAI IMPRIGIONATA!"

"E dove sei andata quando mi hai lasciato?"disse Thanos.

"Ho trovato delle persone con cui stare bene."disse Gamora.

"La tua famiglia è qui,piccola."disse Thanos.

"No,non c'è."disse Gamora.

"Si,invece."disse lui mettendola le mano destra sul mento "Semplicemente non ti importa di cosa le succede."

Gamora fece alcuni passi indietro,Thanos sollevò il guanto,illuminò la pietra azzurra e aprì dei portali che lo portarono in un corridoio scuro.

Una porta di metallo scuro si aprì e Gamora vide una stanza di metallo nero dove dentro c'era Nebula sospesa a mezz'aria.

Aveva le pelle azzurra,con la parte centrale del viso e della testa di un blu più scuro,aveva la tempia sinistra di metallo,con due linee di metallo che passavano sia sopra che sotto l'occhio,c'era una placca di metallo rettangolare al centro della testa,indossava una tuta aderente marrone,che lasciava scoperto tutto il braccio sinistro e la spalla sinistra che era completamente di metallo.

Le mano sinistra era scoperta,aveva una cintura e degli stivali fusi con la tuta.

Le parti metalliche erano staccate dal suo corpo e sospese a mezz'aria all'interno di una gabbia di pali di metallo che si aprì mandando sia in pali in alto che in basso.

Dentro,oltre a Nebula,vi erano due chitauri che facevano la guardia.

"Nebula."disse Gamora che si avvicinò e la toccò "Non farlo."

"Tempo fa tua sorella salì a bordo di questa nave per uccidermi."disse Thanos.

"Ti prego non farlo."disse Gamora.

"E per poco non ci riuscì."disse Thanos "Così l'ho portata qui.

Per parlare."

Thanos entrò nella stanza,chiuse il guanto illuminando la pietra viola e quella azzurra e i pezzi iniziarono a staccarsi ancora di più facendola urlare.

"Smettila."disse Gamora che si diresse verso di lui e gli toccò il guanto "Te lo giuro sulla mia vita!

Non ho mai trovato la Gemma dell'Anima."

Thanos sorrise e allontanò il guanto da Gamora,poi fece un cenno ad un chitauro che toccò uno schermo viola e dall'occhio sinistro di Nebula uscì un ologramma di Gamora e si sentirono due voci.

"Tu sai cosa sta per fare."disse l'ologramma di Gamora "Ormai è pronto e andrà a caccia di tutte le gemme."

"E se le trovasse tutte da solo?"disse la voce di Nebula.

"Non può,Nebula."disse Gamora "Ho trovato la mappa della Gemma dell'Anima e l'ho trasformata in cenere.

L'ho bruciata."

Gamora abbassò la testa "La tua forza è mia.

La tua generosità è mia.

Ma non ti ho mai insegnato a mentire,in questo sei pessima."

Thanos sollevò la mano sinistra "Dove è la Gemma dell'Anima?"

Thanos chiuse il guanto illuminando la gemma azzurra e quella viola e allontanando ancora di più i pezzi di Nebula che urlò di disperazione.

"VORMIR!"disse Gamora dopo diversi momenti e Thanos si fermò.

Gamora fece una carezza a Nebula "La gemma sta su Vormir."

"Mostrami."disse Thanos.

Il guscio di Rocket volava nello spazio.

"Io sono Groot."disse Groot.

"Fallo in un bicchiere di plastica,chi ti guarda tanto?"disse Groot.

"Albero vuota tutto nel bicchiere e poi gettalo nello spazio."disse Thor.

"Tu parli Groot?"disse Rocket.

"Si,lo insegnavano ad Asgard,era facoltativo."disse Thor.

"Io sono Groot."disse Groot.

"Lo saprai quando saremo vicini."disse Thor "La fucina infuocata di Nildavellir sfrutta la potenza infuocata di una stella al neutrone.

È li che è nato il mio martello,poi reso vivo da energia ectoplasmatica.

È davvero fantastico."

"Va bene,è ora di fare il capitano."disse Rocket che si avvicinò a Thor,mettendosi a cliccare su uno schermo "Dunque un fratello morto.

Eh,può essere seccante."

"Beh,era già morto in passato."disse Thor "Ma questa volta penso che sia morto davvero."

"E hai detto che anche tua sorella e tuo padre..."disse Rocket.

"Sono morti."disse Thor.

"Però la mamma c'è ancora."disse Rocket.

"Uccisa da un elfo oscuro."disse Thor.

"Un migliore amico?"disse Rocket che si sedette davanti a lui.

"Pugnalato al cuore."disse Thor.

"Sicuro di essere pronto per questa missione di omicidio?"disse Rocket.

"Assolutamente si."disse Thor "Furia,vendetta,rabbia,perdita,rammarico,sono tutti stimoli incredibili,ti liberano la mente,perciò sono pronto,prontissimo."

"Si ma,insomma,questo Thanos di cui parliamo mi sembra difficile da battere."disse Rocket.

"Non ha mai combattuto contro di me."disse Thor.

"Si,invece."disse Rocket.

"Però mai due volte."disse Thor "E avrò un nuovo martello,non dimenticare."

"Beh,fattelo con i controfiocchi."disse Rocket.

"Sai,io ho 2500 anni,ho ucciso nemici per il doppio dei miei anni e ognuno di loro voleva uccidere me,ma nessuno c'è riuscito."disse Thor "Sono vivo perché il fato,nato dal dio Caos primordiale,mi vuole vivo.

Thanos è solo l'ultimo di una lunga scia di bastardi e lui sarà l'ultimo a provare la mia vendetta.

Il fato vuole che sia così."

"E se ti sbagliassi?"disse Rocket.

"Beh,se mi sbagliassi,cosa avrei da perdere?"disse Thor dispiaciuto che si alzò.

"Io perderei molto."disse Rocket "Io personalmente perderei molto."

Thor si sedette ad uno dei posti davanti e Rocket lo raggiunse.

"Ok."disse Rocket che prese un occhio finto "Se il fato vuole che tu uccida quel sacco di merda,un solo occhio non sarà sufficiente."

"Che cos'è?"disse Thor che prese l'occhio.

"A te che sembra?"disse Rocket "Un imbecille ha perso una scommessa con me a Contraxy."

"Ti ha dato il suo occhio?"disse Thor.

"No,mi ha dato 100 crediti,poi una sera sono entrato in camera sua e gli ho rubato l'occhio."disse Rocket.  
"Grazie dolce coniglio."disse Thor che si tolse la benda "Ma non è necessario.

Il mio occhio è già ricresciuto."

Thor gli ridiede l'occhio.

"E comunque l'avrei avrei lavato prima."disse Rocket "Per portarlo via da Contraxy ho dovuto infilarmelo nel..."

Si accese una spia.

"Siamo arrivati."disse Rocket.

Nidavellir era formato da diversi anelli di metallo con al centro una grossa sfera di metallo.

"Qualcosa non va."disse Thor "La stella è spenta e gli anelli congelati."

La navetta entrò dentro un buco in uno degli anelli ed atterrò.

Dentro non c'era nessuno e il tutto sembrava abbandonato e in rovina.

"Spero che questi nani siano più bravi a forgiare che a pulire."disse Roket "Si saranno resi conto che sono un branco di miedium che vivono in un mucchio di rifiuti in mezzo allo spazio."

"Questa fucina non era fuori uso da secoli."disse Thor.

"Avevi detto che Thanos aveva un guanto di protezione,giusto?"disse Rocket.

"Si,perché?"disse Thor.

"Qualcosa tipo questo?"disse Rocket.

Thor vide un guanto di metallo bianco identico a quello di Thanos.

"Io sono Groot."disse Groot.

"Torniamo alla nave."disse Thor che fu afferrato da una figura alta diversi metri.

La figura aveva lunghi capelli marroni,spettinati,barba,baffi,una giacca nera,che lasciava scoperte le spalle e le braccia che erano coperte da una tuta nera,le mani erano ricoperte da due placche di metallo spesse,aveva una fascia nera sulla vita e pantaloni scuri.

La figura urlò e gli diede un pugno,scagliandolo via,poi colpì Groot e Rocket con un calcio,mandandoli a molti metri,dopo si recò da Thor.

"EITRI,ASPETTA!"disse Thor e l'essere si fermò prima di sferrare un pugno.

"Thor?"disse Eitri.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Thor.

"Avresti dovuto proteggerci."disse Eitri "ASGARD È AVREBBE DOVUTO PROTEGGERCI!"

"Asgard è distrutta."disse Thor "Eitri,il guanto...cosa gli hai fatto?"

L'essere andò a sedersi e si accasciò a terra "300 nani vivevano su quest'anello.

Pensavo che assecondando le sue richieste li avrei protetti.

Ho fatto quello che voleva.

Un congegno in grado di controllare il potere delle gemme.

Ci ha poi uccisi.

Uccisi tutti comunque.

Tutti tranne me.

La tua vita è tua,mi disse,le tue mani...le tue mani saranno mie."

Eitri mostro le placche di metallo.

"Eitri qui non si tratta delle tue mani."disse Thor "Tutte le armi che tu hai concepito,ogni ascia,martello,spada,sono tutte qui,nella tua testa.

So che senti di aver perduto ogni speranza, fidati lo so,ma insieme,tu ed io,possiamo uccidere Thanos."

Un chitauro stava rimettendo insieme i pezzi di Nebula,poi la placca di metallo che teneva l'occhio sinistro si staccò e rimase a penzolare,così l'alieno la rimise a posto,poi lei gli afferrò la spalla con la mano sinistra e gli spezzò il collo con la destra.

Iniziò a camminare con il polpaccio destro di metallo,ancora non del tutto riattaccato,come anche la mano sinistra che rimise subito a posto,poi raggiunse un computer alieno e mandò un messaggio vocale "Mantis,ascoltami attentamente,dobbiamo incontrarci su Titano."

L'astronave ad anello di Fauce era in orbita intorno ad un pianeta arancione e sulla sua superficie c'erano strano oggetti.

La base di questi oggetti era simile a quella di una stella marina con sette protuberanze,la parte centrale andava verso l'alto,terminando con un'apertura coperta da una cupola e la parte superiore aveva un'altra stella marina con le braccia rivolte in alto e anche lateralmente.

"Che succede?"disse Spiderman.

"Credo che ci siamo."disse Dr Strange.

"Non abbiamo la funzione di parcheggio automatica."disse Stark che mise il braccio sinistro dentro una placca collegata a delle grandi braccia meccaniche "Infila la mano nel guanto del timone,chiudi tutto intorno."

Spiderman fece lo stesso "Ok."

"Hai capito?"disse Tony.

"Si,ci sono."disse Peter.

"Questa era per un solo uomo enorme,dobbiamo muoverci simultaneamente."disse Tony.

"Ok."disse Peter.

L'astronave si stava dirigendo verso le strutture.

"Forse ci conviene girare."disse Spiderman mentre Iron-Man veniva ricoperto dalla corazza"GIRI!

GIRI!

GIRI!"

L'astronave si schiantò contro una parte della struttura,frantumandosi.

Peter materializzò la maschera del costume e Strange creò un'enorme cerchio di energia arancione con segni e circonferenze che apparve davanti e dietro di loro.

L'astronave si schiantò a terra,rompendosi di più,strusciò e si fermò.

Stark si rialzò.

"Stai bene."disse Strange che fece sparire lo scudo.

"C'è mancato poco."disse Iron-Man "A buon rendere."

"Dico solo una cosa."disse Spiderman che era a testa in giù su una ragnatela e senza la maschera"Se un alieno mi impianta delle uova nel torace e mi mangiò uno di voi non è colpa mia."

"Non voglio sentire altre citazioni della cultura pop per l resto del viaggio,è chiaro?"disse Stark che non aveva più l'elmetto.

"Volevo dire che sta arrivando qualcosa."disse Spiderman.

Una sfera di metallo rotolò verso di loro ed esplose mandandoli tutti a terra.

Star Lord,Mantis e Drax arrivarono.

Quill aveva una maschera che copriva il viso con due visori rossi e le pistole in mano,mentre Drax aveva i coltelli.

"THANOS!"urlò Drax scagliando i coltelli.

Strange materializzò le circonferenze di energia arancione che bloccarono i coltelli e Drax urlò.

Il mantello di Strange gli arrivò in testa e lo fece cadere.

Star Lord utilizzò i propulsori sotto i piedi per volare e sparò diversi colpi.

Stark ora aveva l'elmetto lanciò un raggio dalla mano sinistra,poi volò in alto con i propulsori sotto i piedi.

Star Lord sparò di verse volte e Stark fece uscire un missile dall'avambraccio destro.

Quill lo evitò e l'esplosione lo mandò indietro verso Stark che lo afferrò e lo gettò a terra,ma lui atterrò in piedi,poi premette il pulsante di un detonatore.

Stark si accorse di avere una granata sul petto che emise energia elettrica e lo attaccò ad un pezzo di metallo.

Spiderman era a terra con la maschera e urlò nel vedere Mantis con le antenne luminose.

"NO!"disse Spiderman lanciando ragnatele e bloccandola "NO!

TI PREGO,NON FECONDARMI!"

Star Lord atterrò dando un calcio con entrambe le gambe a Spiderman che rotolò e fece uscire le zampe meccaniche dalla schiena,poi spiccò un enorme salto,evitando li colpi della pistola di Quill e saltando da una trave all'altra per evitare i colpi,poi saltò verso di lui e Quill gli lanciò una frusta elettrica che lo avvinghiò.

Drax tentava di togliersi il mantello dalla faccia "CREPA MANTELLO DELLA MORTE!"

Iron-Man si staccò dal pezzo di metallo usando i propulsori e mise il piede sinistro sul petto di Drax,puntandogli il propulsore sinistro in faccia,dopo che il mantello si fu allontanato.

Peter Quill afferrò Spiderman,mettendogli il braccio sinistro intorno alla gola e puntandogli la pistola alla testa "Rimanete tutti dove siete e datevi una bella calmata?"

Quill toccò la sua maschera che si scompose liberando il suo volto e poi puntò la pistola contro Stark "Dov'è Gamora?"

Stark puntò il propulsore destro contro Quill e fece sparire il suo elmetto "Ho una domanda migliore:Chi è Gamora?"

"Io una ancora migliore : Perché è Gamora?"disse Drax.

"Dimmi dove si trova o ti giuro che lo faccio diventare una patatina fritta."disse Quill.

"Tu spara al mio aiutante e io sparo a lui."disse Stark,trasformando la mano sinistra in un cannone laser "Forza!"

"Fallo Quill!"disse Drax "Sopravvivrò."

"No,Drax!"disse Mantis.

"No,ha ragione, non puoi."disse Strange che aveva materializzato diverse circonferenze arancioni.

"AH SI?"disse Quill "NON VUOI DIRMI DOVE SI TROVA?

ALLORA VI UCCIDERÒ TUTTI E TRE E POI PESTERÒ THANOS FINCHÉ NON ME LO DIRÀ!

COMINCIO DA TE!"

"Aspetta,cosa?"disse Strange "Thanos?

Va bene,adesso rispondimi a questa domanda:Quale padrone servi tu?"

"Quale padrone servo?"disse Quill "Che cosa dovrei rispondere?

Gesù?"

"Vieni dalla Terra?"disse Tony.

"Non dalla Terra,dal Missuri."disse Quill.

"Si,è sulla Terra imbecille e perché ci stai dando fastidio?"disse Tony.

"Quindi tu non stai con Thanos?"disse Spiderman.

"Con Thanos?!"disse Quill "No,io voglio uccidere Thanos!

Ha preso la mia ragazza!

Voi chi siete?"

La maschera di Spiderman scomparve "Noi siamo gli Avengers,amico."

"Siete quelli di cui ci ha parlato Thor?"disse Mantis.

"Voi conoscete Thor?"disse Stark.

"Si,ragazzo alto,non tanto bello."disse Quill "L'abbiamo salvato."

"Dov'è ora?"disse Strange.

Eitri,Thor,Groot e Rocket camminarono su un lungo corridoio di metallo,con migliaia di tubi intorno.

Arrivarono in una grossa zona dove c'erano due braccia di metallo che portavano uno stampo di metallo che fu posta su una pedana.

"Cioè lo colpiremo con un mattone?"disse Rocket.

"È uno stampo."disse Eitri "Un'arma del re.

Doveva essere la più grandiosa di Asgard.

In teoria poteva anche attivare il Bifrost."

"Aveva un nome?"disse Thor.

"Stormbreaker."disse Eitri.

"Un po' esagerato."disse Rocket.

"E come lo costruiamo?"disse Thor.

"Dovrete rimettere in funzione la fucina."disse Eitri "Svegliare il cuore di una stella morente."

"Coniglio,accendi i mortori della nave."disse Thor.

"Che è successo a questo pianeta?"disse Star Lord con un cilindro luminoso in mano "È 8 gradi fuori asse.

La forza gravitazionale è completamente sballata."

C'erano delle rocce sospese a mezz'aria il leggero movimento.

Mantis iniziò a fare degli enormi salti a causa della gravità diversa.

"Si,abbiamo un solo vantaggio,lui verrà da noi."disse Tony "Ne approfitteremo.

Va bene,ho un piano o almeno l'inizio di un piano.

Lo attiriamo,lo blocchiamo,prendiamo quello che ci serve.

Di certo non ci mettiamo a fare balletti,vogliamo solo il guanto."

Drax sbadigliò.

"Stai sbadigliando?"disse Tony "Mentre io spiego quello che bisogna fare,eh?

Hai sentito che ho detto?"

"Ho smesso di ascoltare dopo che hai detto un piano."disse Drax.

"Mastro Lindo è chiuso nel suo mondo."disse Iron-Man che non aveva l'elmetto.

"Seguire i piani non è nel loro repertorio."disse Quill.

"Ah,e quale sarebbe il loro repertorio?"disse Peter che era senza maschera e li indicava.

"Fare le strisce a tutti i culi."disse Mantis.

"Si,esatto."disse Drax.

Stark li fissò.

Strange dietro di loro era sospeso a mezz'aria a gambe incrociate e aveva l'amuleto aperto con della luce arancione che usciva da esso e delle circonferenze verdi sugli avambracci ed era ad occhi chiusi.

"Va bene,venite qui,prego."disse Iron-Man "Mister Lord potresti dire ai tuoi di radunarsi?"

"Mister Lord..."disse Quill "Star Lord va bene."

Gli altri due si avvicinarono.

"Dobbiamo coalizzarci perché non basterà un approccio impavido con lui."disse Stark.

"Amico,non chiamarci impavidi,non sappiamo che vuol dire."disse Quill "Ma siamo ottimisti,si.

Mi piace il tuo piano,a parte che fa schifo.

Al piano ci penserò io,in questo modo diventerà ottimo."

"Digli del ballo per salvare l'Universo."disse Drax.

"Quale ballo?"disse Stark.

"Non era un vero ballo."disse Quill.

"Come in quel film,Footloose?"disse Peter.

"Esatto come in Footloose."disse Quill "È ancora il più grande film della storia?"

"Non lo è mai stato."disse Peter.

"Non incoraggiarlo,Flash Gordon non è di molto aiuto."disse Iron-Man.

"Flash Gordon?"disse Quill "Comunque sia è un complimento.

Ricorda sono per metà umano,quindi sono stupido al 50%.

E tu lo sei al 100%."

"Tua matematica e sconvolgente."disse Tony.

"Scusate,il vostro amico...si comporta spesso così?"disse Mantis.

"Strange?"disse Tony "Tutto bene."

Strange aveva il volto che si muoveva a grande velocità e si distorceva,poi cadde a terra e Iron-Man lo afferrò.

"Ehi che cos'è?"disse Spiderman.

"Sono andato in avanti nel tempo,per vedere futuri alternativi e tutti i possibili risultati dal prossimo conflitto."disse Strange.

"Quanti ne hai visti?"disse Quill.

"14.605.000."disse Strange.

"Quanti ne abbiamo vinti?"disse Iron-Man.

"1."disse Strange.

Nello spazio c'era un pianeta che aveva una parte invasa da una nebulosa e da esso usciva un raggio di energia viola.

C'erano due lune intorno a questo pianeta.

Sulla sua superficie c'erano delle dune bianche di sabbia con in mezzo dell'acqua e delle montagne.

Thanos aprì un portale e portò Gamora con se,poi guardò il monte "Spero che la gemma si lassù.

Per il bene di tua sorella."

I due salirono sulla montagna e trovarono una figura volante,avvolta in un enorme mantello nero strappato che si muoveva da solo e aveva un cappuccio nero in testa.

Il volto era nell'oscurità.

"Benvenuto Thanos,figlio di Alars."disse la figura "Gamora,figlia di Thanos."

"Ci conosci?"disse Thanos.

"È la mia maledizione conoscere tutti quelli che giungono qui."disse la figura.

"Dov'è la Gemma dell'Anima?"disse Thanos.

"Dovresti sapere che c'è un caro prezzo da pagare."disse la figura.

"Sono pronto."disse Thanos avanzando.

La figura atterrò e rivelo avere un volto scheletrico,di pelle rossa,simile ad un teschio,senza naso.

"Lo pensiamo tutti all'inizio."disse Teschio Rosso "E tutti sbagliamo."

Teschio Rosso li guidò sulla cima della montagna dove c'erano due colonne parallele nere e una zona circolare che dava su uno strapiombo.

C'erano anche delle colonne e de templi abbandonati.

"Come mai conosci questo posto?"disse Thanos.

"Una vita fa anche io ero in cerca delle gemme."disse Teschio Rosso "Ne tenni anche una nella mano,ma mi cacciò via.

Mi esiliò qui.

Conducendo altri ad un tesoro che non posso possedere."

Il cielo era scuro e c'erano nuvole di colore viola.

"Quello che cerchi è davanti a te,come anche quello che temi."disse Teschio Rosso.

"Che cos'è?"disse Gamora.

"Il prezzo da pagare."disse Teschio Rosso "L'anima occupa un posto speciale tra le Gemme dell'Infinito.

Possiamo dire che ha una cera saggezza."

"Di che cosa ha bisogno?"disse Thanos.

"Di assicurarsi che chiunque la possegga comprenda il suo potere."disse Teschio Rosso,mentre Thanos si avvicinava al baratro che aveva solchi nel terreno "La gemma esige un sacrificio."

"Di cosa?"disse Thanos.

"Per poter prendere la gemma devi perdere ciò che ami."disse Teschio Rosso e Thanos lo guardò"Un'anima per un'anima."

Gamora rise mentre Thanos restava a guardare il baratro "Per tutta la vita ho sognato un giorno,un momento in cui saresti stato punito.

Venivo completamente delusa.

Ma ora…

Tu uccidi e torturi...e la chiami pietà.

L'Universo ti ha giudicato.

Hai chiesto una ricompensa e ti ha risposto no.

Hai fallito.

E lo sai il perché?

Perché tu non ami niente.

Nessuno."

Thanos si voltò con il volto triste e con le lacrime che scendevano dagli occhi"No."

"Davvero?"disse lei "Lacrime?"

"Non sono per lui."disse Teschio Rosso.

Gamora smise di ridere.

Thanos fece dei passi verso di lei.

"No."disse Gamora indietreggiando "Questo non è amore."

"Ho ignorato il mio destino una volta."disse Thanos "Non posso farlo di nuovo.

Nemmeno per te."

Lei prese il pugnale,dalla cintura di Thanos,si voltò e tentò di uccidersi,ma il pugnale divenne fatto di bolle.

"Mi dispiace piccola."disse Thanos che la prese per il braccio sinistro,con la mano destra,la trascinò verso il baratro,mentre lei gli colpiva il braccio,e la gettò di sotto.

Rimase a guardare il corpo estremamente dispiaciuto.

Da cielo partirono grossi lampi luminosi che si diramarono tra le nubi,poi ci fu una forte luce e Thanos scomparve.

Si risvegliò in una delle zone del pianeta dove c'era l'acqua e,mettendosi seduto,vide la gemma arancione nella sua mano destra.

L'aereo degli Avengers arrivò in Wakanda e raggiunse la città di T'Challa.

"Scendi a 2600 piedi."disse Steve "Direzione 2-0-3-0."

"Spero che tu abbia ragione o atterreremo molto più velocemente di quanto vorresti."disse Falcon.

L'aereo si diresse verso una scogliere che si rivelò essere un ologramma ed arrivò alla città.

T'Challa,che indossava un abito nero,lungo,con degli ornamenti,stava andando verso la base di atterraggio e accanto a lui c'era Okoye e le Dora Milaje vestite come lei e anche le guardie con la corazza d'oro e l'abito viola.

"Quando hai detto che avresti aperto le porte del Wakanda al resto del mondo non era di certo questo che immaginavo."disse Okoye.

"E cosa immaginavi?"disse T'Challa.

"Le olimpiadi?"disse Okoye.

L'aereo atterrò a il gruppo scese.

"Dobbiamo inchinarci."disse Bruce.

"Si è un re."disse Rhodey.

"Pare che io debba sempre ringraziarti per qualcosa."disse Steve che strinse la mano a T'Challa.

Banner si inchinò.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Rhodey.

"Noi non facciamo così qui."disse T'Challa e Rhodey rise.

Il gruppo iniziò a camminare.

"Di quale portata sarà l'attacco?"disse T'Challa.

"Ah,signore,credo che dovreste a spettarvi un grosso attacco."disse Banner.

"Come stiamo messi?"disse Natasha.

"Avrete le guardie reali,la tribù del confine,le Dora Milaje e..."disse T'Challa.

Il Soldato d'Inverno arrivò con un'uniforme grigia ed il braccio meccanico "Un uomo centenario semi-stabile."

Capitan America lo abbracciò.

"Come stai,Buck?"disse Steve.

"Ah,niente male."disse Buck "Per la fine del mondo."

Su un'altura boscosa,da cui scendevano delle cascate c'era una torre,con due punte e uno spazio in mezzo con delle vetrate costruita su una base irregolare che arrivava fino a terra.

Visione fu fatto mettere su un tavolo di metallo e Shuri,la sorella di T'Challa,passò un oggetto di metallo su visione che emise un raggio scanner azzurro,poi la donna,vestita con un abito arancione,aprì il palmo della mano sinistra mostrando un ologramma della gemma.

"Wow."disse Banner.

"La struttura è polimorfica."disse Shury.

"Si,esatto."disse Banner "Abbiamo dovuto collegare ogni neurone e non sequenzialmente."

"Perché non avete solo riprogrammato le sinapsi per lavorare collettivamente?"disse Shuri.

"Perché... non ci abbiamo pensato."disse Banner.

"Avrete fatto del vostro meglio."disse Shury.

"Tu puoi farlo?"disse Scarlet.

"Si,ma ci sono 2000miliardi di neuroni qui."disse Shury "Un solo disallineamento causerebbe guasti del circuiti a catena.

Ci vorrà tempo,fratello."

"Quanto tempo?"disse Steve.

"Quanto più tempo possibile."disse Shury.

Okoye fece uscire un ologramma dal un oggetto circolare mano sinistra.

Qualcosa è entrato nell'atmosfera.

Da una delle astronavi circolari uscirono diverse astronavi a rettangolo che iniziarono ad entrare nell'atmosfera.

"Ehi capitano,abbiamo un problema qui."disse Falcon.

Una delle astronavi si schiantò sullo scudo sopra la città ed esplose,le altre si schiantarono nel bosco,causando grande distruzione.

"Dio,adoro questo posto."disse il Lupo Bianco.

"Aspettate a festeggiare ragazzi,ce ne sono altri in arrivo."disse Rhoders dentro la corazza di War Mashine che era simile a quella di Iron-Man ma i colori erano nero e bianco,era più grande,aveva un cannone sulla schiena dalla parte sinistra e dei rettangoli sugli avambracci con dentro molte armi.

"È troppo tardi."disse Visione alzandosi "Dovete distruggere la gemma."

"Visione non muoverti da quel tavolo."disse Natasha.

"Li terremo a bada."disse T'Challa.

"Wanda,non appena la gemma è fuori dalla sua testa,falla esplodere."disse Steve.

"Evacuate la città,impegnate tutte le difese e procurate a quest'uomo uno scudo."disse T'Challa.

L'astronave di Rocket girava intorno agli anelli di metallo,con Thor su di essa,con una corda.

"Ho capito che non te ne intendi molto."disse Rocke,mentre Thor saltava sull'anello portandosi la corda "Questi anelli sono giganteschi.

Se vuoi farli spostare ti servirà qualcosa di molto più grande."

"Lasciami fare."disse Thor.

"Lasciarti fare?"disse Rocket "Amico,se nello spazio,con le braccia e la testa scoperte,non hai che una corda e..."

Thor iniziò a muovere la corda in cerchio facendo muovere il mezzo e Rocket dentro urlava,poi spiccò un salto.

"ACCENDI I MOTORI!"disse Thor e Rocket ubbidì.

Thor trusciò con le gambe su un anello,lasciando la una scia e puntando i piedi sul bordo,rompendo il ghiaccio e facendo muovere gli anelli "PIÙ POTENZA!"

Rocket ubbidì e gli anelli girarono accendendo la stella e poi si misero tutti il parallelo e sulle circonferenze di metallo c'erano dei cerchi dentro da cui partì un raggio,ma una parte de primo cerchio,situato vicino alla stella si ruppe e il raggio si fermò.

"Ottimo lavoro,ragazzo."disse Eitri.

"QUELLO È NIDAVELLIR!"disse Thor.

"Accidenti."disse Eitri.

"Accidenti?"disse Rocket "Accidenti cosa?"

"Il meccanismo è fuori servizio."disse Eitri.

"Cosa?"disse Thor.

"Il meccanismo è fori uso."disse Eitri "Con l'iride chiusa non riesco a far fondere il metallo.

"Quanto ti serve per scaldarlo?"disse Thor.

"Qualche minuto,forse anche di più,perché?"disse Eitri.

"La terrò aperta."disse Thor.

"È un suicidio."disse Eitri.

"Come lo sarebbe affrontare Thanos senza quell'ascia."disse Thor che spiccò un salto sul cerchio più vicino alla stella.

L'esercito del Wakanda era su delle piattaformi volanti,con due punte davanti,e con un propulsore dietro rettangolare,mentre Banner correva dentro l'Hulkbuster.

I colori erano sempre giallo e rosso,ma era una corazza alta sei metri,massiccia,con la testa a cupola.

"Come va,Bruce?"disse Nat.

"Mi ci sto abituando."disse Bruce che atterrò usando i propulsori di mani e piedi e poi corse "SI!

È COME ESSERE HULK SENZA EFFETTIVAMENTE..."

Banner inciampò e cadde e lasciò una scia a terra "Sto bene."

"Due rilevamenti di calore nella linea degli alberi."disse War Mashine.

Proxima e Cull stavano camminando verso lo scudo.

Proxima non aveva la lancia,ma una spada elettrica,mentre Cull aveva una mano di metallo.

Okoye scese da una delle piattaforme,con le sue guerriere,più la guardia reale.

Molte altre tribù arrivarono,tra cui quella di M'Baku che era vestito con abiti quasi preistorici e una pelliccia,in quanto veniva dalle montagne.

L'uomo strinse la mano a T'Challa che indossava il costume di Pantera Nera.

Era coperto da una tutta aderente nera che copriva tutto il corpo,aveva una maschera nera che ricordava un volto di una pantera per lineamenti,con due orecchie feline sopra le tempie,due fessure bianche per gli occhi,una serie di punte bianche fuse con il costume alla base del collo in cerchio,poi c'erano delle punte di sugli avambracci,degli artigli di metallo su mani e su piedi e delle punte intorno ai polpacci.

"Grazie per esservi uniti a noi."disse T'Challa.

"Certo,fratello."disse lui.

Proxima si avvicinò allo scudo e ci passò sopra la spada.

Pantera Nera,Capitan America e Natasha si avvicinarono allo scudo.

"Dov'è il tuo amichetto?"disse Natasha.

"Pagherai per la sua vita con la tua."disse Proxima "Thanos avrà quella gemma."

"Questo non accadrà mai."disse Capitan America.

"Siete nel regno di Wakanda,ora."disse T'Challa "Thanos non avrà altro che polvere e sangue."

"Di sangue ne abbiamo in abbondanza."disse Proxima che sollevò la spada nella mano destra e una parte frontale dell'astronave si aprì ed uscirono migliaia di creature con quattro braccia.

Avevano la testa allungata,con un muso a cupola,senza occhi,con una grossa bocca,con denti aguzzi,la parte frontale della testa bianca,con una linea bianca che andava all'indietro al centro,i lati della testa neri e sui lati c'erano due punte che andavano verso l'esterno e la parte finale era curva.

Avevano anche due piccole corna in avanti,sotto le due che andavano verso l'esterno.

Avevano due braccia,nere,con le spalle coperte da una placca bianca,come anche sull'avambraccio,nella parte esterna,sul gomito e sul palmo e sul dorso delle mani.

Le dita erano lunghe ed appuntite.

Avevano altre due braccia che uscivano dalla schiena e altre due sotto.

C'era una corazza biancha che copriva la parte centrale del petto,che aveva una punta diretta verso il basso,al centro, e due punte ai lati.

Le gambe erano nere,con due dita,aventi enormi unghioni e una placca bianca sulla parte frontale delle cosce e sul ginocchio.

Erano alti 2 metri ed erano quadrupedi.

"Si sono arresi?"disse Bucky.

"Non proprio."disse Steve.

Panter Nera iniziò a urlare frasi in lingua africana e le tribù iniziarono a battere le lance a terra e a ripetere quello che diceva.

Proxima abbassò la spada e le creature uscirono dalla foresta andando contro lo scudo,ustionandosi e prendendo la scossa.

Alcuni riuscivano a passare per metà e venivano tagliati in due.

"Quanti diavolo?"disse Bucky.

"L'abbiamo fatta incazzare."disse Natasha.

"Si stanno suicidando."disse Okoye.

Alcuni riuscirono a passare e iniziarono a correre verso di loro.

Diverse tribù mossero i loro mantelli creando scudi di energia compiuterizzati e puntarono le lance poi,al comando di T'Challa,lanciarono dei raggi laser dalle lance,Bucky sparò con il fucile e l'Hulkbuster usò i propulsori delle mani.

Falcon volò sparando "HAI VISTO CHE DENTI HANNO?"

"Stai indietro o ti bruciacchierai le ali."disse War Maschine che fece cadere dei missili dalla sua schiena,provocando una serie di esplosioni.

Una parte delle creature iniziò a girare intorno alla cupola.

"Capitano,se girano intorno a perimetro e si infilano dietro di noi arriveranno dritti da Visione."disse Banner.

"Allora meglio tenerli davanti a noi."disse Steve.

"Come lo facciamo?"disse Okoye.

"Apriremo la barriera."disse T'Challa "Al mio segnale,aprire il settore 17 nord ovest."

"Richiesta di conferma,mio re."disse una voce "Ha detto di aprire la barriera?"

"Al mio segnale."disse T'Challa.

"Questa sarà la fine del Wakanda."disse M'Baku.

"Allora questa sarà la fine più nobile nella storia."disse Okoye.

Steve mise due scudi allungati e appuntiti,di colore nero,sugli avambracci.

"WAKANDA PER SEMPRE!"disse T'Challa e tutti corsero.

"Ora."disse T'Challa e una parte della barriera fu aperta facendo passare una piccola quantità di mostri per volta.

L'esercito corse verso di loro.

I più veloci del gruppo furono Pantera Nera e Capitan America.

T'Challa spiccò un salto e atterrò su diverse creature,mentre Steve ne colpiva altre simultaneamente.

T'Challa usò gli artigli e diede un pugno provocando un'onda d'urto viola.

I due eserciti si scontrarono ed iniziarono a battersi.

Steve era sopra una delle creature e la finì con gli scudi.

"Ancora quanto,Shuri?"disse T'Challa.

"Ho appena iniziato,fratello."disse Shuri.

"Dovresti darti una mossa."disse T'Challa che colpì un altro nemico.

Delle braccia meccaniche iniziarono a mandare raggi laser sulla pietra gialla.

"Padre degli dei,concedimi la forza."disse Thor.

"Lo capisci,ragazzo?"disse Eitri "Stai per essere investito dall'intera forza di una stella.

Ti ucciderà."

"Soltanto se morirò."disse Thor.

"Si,è questo che significa uccidere."disse Eitri.

Thor afferrò due leve e le abbassò aprendo l'iride e facendo uscire un potentissimo raggio che passò nei cerchi e fece accendere un fuoco sotto una pentola enorme,facendo fondere dei lingotti.

"Tienilo!"disse Eitri che andò a vedere "Tienilo Thor."

Una volta che il metallo fu fuso,Eitri girò una ruota e fece finire il metallo dentro uno stampo.

Thor perse i sensi e fu portato dal raggio verso di loro,mentre l'iride si chiudeva.

Rocket lo seguì e lo vide sbattere contro un palo e cadere.

Rocket fece atterrare l'astronave e andò da Thor "Thor?

Di qualcosa avanti.

Ehi,tutto bene?"

Eitri fece cadere lo stampo e lo prese a pugni.

"Credo stia morendo."disse Rocket.

"Gli occorre l'ascia!"disse Eitri che inizia a pronunciare strane parole e le due parti dell'ascia,una simile ad un martello,una con la lama,divennero elettriche "Dov'è il manico?

ALBERO,AIUTAMI A TROVARE IL MANICO!"

L'albero trasformò la mano destra in tentacoli che unirono i due pezzi dell'ascia,formò il manico con il braccio e lo tagliò.

Thor aprì la mano destra,il martello si alzò a mezz'aria emanando scariche elettriche e le scariche uscirono anche dalla sua mano.

Hulkbuster atterrò schiacciando gli avversari,poi con le braccia ne colpì diversi.

Una delle creature colpì l'arma del Soldato d'Inverno,gli diede un colpo mandandolo a terra e gli saltò addosso,lui prese un coltello e lo pugnalò.

Pantera Nera ne uccise altri due,mentre Steve ne colpì uno,poi T'Challa fece una capriola e diede un calcio ad uno di loro provocando un'esplosione viola,mentre Steve dava un calcio ad un altro.

War Maschine era a mezz'aria e sparava con il cannone,le mitragliatrici sulle mani e sulla schiena,contro quelli che entravano,lanciando anche diversi missili che causarono diverse esplosioni,poi fu colpito da un martello che lo mandò a terra e tornò nella mano di Cull.

Una delle creature saltò addosso a T'Challa e lo fece cadere,poi tentò di trascinarlo,poi lo lanciò via.

Steve colpì una delle creature che l'aveva spinto contro una roccia.

Molte creature saltarono addosso all'Hulkbuster che cadde e le creature iniziarono a danneggiare la corazza.

"Sono troppi!"disse Banner.

In quel momento da cielo arrivò un raggio con i colori dell'arcobaleno che provocò un'esplosione.

Dal raggiò uscì l'ascia che roteò colpendo molte creature e dando la scossa.

L'ascia roteò colpendo decine di nemici e liberando sia Steve che Banner,poi tornò nelle mani di Thor che era con Rocket armato di cannone.

Thor ora aveva una corazza a scaglie nere che copriva le braccia e un lungo mantello rosso,in più aveva scariche elettriche su tutto il corpo.

"VOGLIO VEDERE COSA VI INVENTATE ADESSO!"urlò Banner.

Proxima assunse un'espressione preoccupata e Cull ruggì.

"DATEMI THANOS!"urlò Thor che corse con il martello che emanava fuoco azzurro,poi spiccò un'enorme salto,liberando un'enorme quantità di energia elettrica dal corpo,illuminando i suoi occhi di energia azzurra e colpendo il suolo,proprio nel punto in cui la massa di creature entrava e uccidendone decine provocando enormi fulmini.

Thanos aprì un portale di nubi azzurre con la gemma blu e arrivò su Titano,poi guardò le rovine della sua astronave e abbassò la testa.

"Eh già."disse Strange seduto su una scalinata "Non potevi chiamarti che Thanos."

"Immagino che Fauce sia morto."disse Thanos e Strange annuì "Questo giorno richiede un pesante tributo.

Tuttavia ha compiuto la sua missione."

"Potresti dispiacertene."disse Strange "Ti ha portato faccia a faccia con il maestro delle arti mistiche."

Star Lord era dietro delle macerie come gli altri,mentre Spiderman era sulla struttura dietro Strange.

"E dove credi che abbia portato te?"disse Thanos.

"Fammi indovinare...a casa tua."disse Strange.

"Lo era."disse Thanos che appoggiò la gamba sinistra su una roccia,abbassò la testa e sorrise.

Thanos che chiuse la mano ed illuminò la pietra rossa,facendo cambiare l'intero paesaggio e facendo tornare il pianeta come era "Ed era bellissima.

Titano era come molti pianeti.

Troppe bocche,cibo insufficiente e rischiando l'estinzione ho offerto una soluzione."

"Il genocidio."disse Strange.

"Ma casuale,imparziale,uguale sia per i ricchi che per i poveri."disse Thanos "Mi diedero del folle e quello che avevo predetto si avverò."

"Congratulazioni,sei un profeta."disse Strange.

"Sono un sopravvissuto."disse Thanos.

"Che vuole uccidere miliardi di persone."disse Strange.

"Con le sei gemme mi basterebbe schioccare le dita..."disse Thanos che schioccò le dita della mano destra "Cesserebbero tutti di esistere.

Io la chiamo pietà."

Strange si alzò "E poi?"

"Infine mi riposerò."disse Thanos "E guarderò il Sole sorgere su un Universo grato.

Le scelte più difficili richiedono la volontà più ferrea."

Strange materializzò delle circonferenze arancioni davanti alle mani "Scoprirai che la nostra volontà eguaglia la tua."

"Vostra?"disse Thanos e Iron-Man arrivò dall'alto spingendo un'intera torre su di lui e conficcandola nel suolo.

"Un gioco da ragazzi,Quill."disse Iron-Man.

Star Lord fece comparire la maschera e prese le pistole e spiccò il volo con i propulsori "Si,se il tuo scopo era farlo incazzare."

La torre fu distrutta da una luce viola fortissima e i pezzi tenuti fermi a mezz'aria.

Iron-Man osservava tutto questo mentre delle punte con dei propulsori in cima gli uscivano dalla schiena.

Thanos urlò e aveva il guanto con la pietra viola e quella blu illuminate,poi chiuse la mano ed illuminò quella rossa,trasformando le macerie in un'enorme stormo di pipistrelli e poi diresse la mano verso il nemico urlando.

Stark fu trasportato via dallo stormo e andò a sbattere nelle macerie della città.

Spiderman lanciò una ragnatela sugli occhi di Thanos che iniziò a toglierla con il braccio destro,ma Spiderman usò una ragnatela per dargli un calcio alla mano,poi Drax spiccò un saltò,strusciò a terra e lo colpì alle gambe con uno dei coltelli.

Strange uscì da un portale,mentre Thanos parava il pugnale destro di Drax con il braccio di metallo.

Strange materializzò una spada di energia arancione e iniziò a colpirlo alla schiena.

Thanos diede un pugno a Drax mandandolo contro delle rocce che furono frantumate,poi afferrò ,con la mano destra la ragnatela e la strappò dal guanto,mentre Star Lord camminava su delle rocce sospese a mezz'aria.

Strange materializzò una circonferenza arancione davanti a se e Thanos la sfondò con un calcio,sbalzando via lo stregone che rimase a mezz'aria e materializzò altre due circonferenze di energia arancione.

Star Lord sparò diversi raggi laser sulla schiena di Thanos,passando sulle circonferenze arancioni di Strange ed evitando i raggi di Thanos,poi spiccò un grosso salto,mettendogli una bomba sulla schiena ed entrando in un portale,mentre la bomba esplodeva sulla sua schiena,dandogli delle scosse elettriche.

"Non fargli chiudere il pugno."disse Strange e il mantello gli si attorcigliò intorno alla mano sinistra,Thanos si rialzò e tentò di toglierselo di dosso,ma Spiderman uscì dai portali arancioni di Strange.

"MAGIA!"disse Spiderman dandogli un pugno al volto,poi entrò in un portale.

Peter uscì da un secondo portale,gli afferrò la testa e gli diede due calci alla pancia,poi andò in un portale "ALTRA MAGIA!"

"MAGIA CON UN CALCIO!"disse Spiderman che gli colpì il viso con un calcio ed entrò in un altro portale.

"MAGIA CON..."disse Spiderman che uscì da un altro portale,ma Thanos lo afferrò alla gola e lo sbatté a terra,fracassando il terreno.

"Insetto."disse Thanos con rabbia e lo lanciò contro Strange,poi tolse il mantello dal guanto.

Iron-Man arrivo volando e colpendolo con vari missili,ma il fuoco fu chiuso dentro la gemma azzurra,poi Thanos urlò e creò un raggio di fuoco dal guanto che mando Iron-Man contro una delle strutture.

Spiderman atterrò lanciando una ragnatela sul guanto e tirando verso di se,Thanos diede una strattonata,facendolo volare verso di se e gli diede un destro,poi strappò la ragnatela.

In quel momento un'astronave nera,con la parte centrale cilindrica e due ali oblique,gli andò addosso e provocò una lunga scia tra le macerie.

Thanos rotolò e fu sommerso da delle macerie,poi si rialzò e Nebula gli diede un pugno al viso saltando,poi prese la spada elettrica.

"Bene,bene."disse Thanos.

"Avresti dovuto uccidermi!"disse Nebula.

"SAREBBE STATO UNO SPRECO DI METALLO!"disse Thanos,poi lei gli colpì il volto con la spada,poi lui parò la spada con il guanto per due volte,Nebula girò alle spalle,mentre la spada passava intorno a Thanos,poi lei la riprese e gli diede un colpo al viso.

"Dov'è Gamora?"disse Nebula.

Thanos le diede un colpo con la mano destra e la scagliò via.

Strange era a mezz'aria e fece uscire dalla mano destra dei tentacoli incandescenti di energia rossa che avvinghiarono il guanto di Thanos che afferrò i tentacoli.

Strange chiuse la mano e i tentacoli gli tennero aperta la mano,Drax strusciò a terra gli diede un calcio alla gamba destra,facendolo finire su un ginocchio e tenendogli la gamba.

Thanos fece uscire delle scariche elettriche dal suo avambraccio destro,ma Quill sparò un congegno dalla pistola che materializzò una catena energetica che bloccò l'avambraccio destro verso terra,poi Spiderman si mosse intorno a Thanos volteggiando con le ragnatele,gli colpì il petto con delle tele e gli atterrò alle spalle tirando i fili di ragnatela,mentre Iron-man atterrava e gli afferrava il guanto.

Thanos iniziò ad urlare,mentre Spiderman veniva tirato via e usava le braccia meccaniche per agganciarsi al suolo,Strange aprì un portale e Mantis finì a cavalluccio sulle sue spalle,mettendogli le mani sulle tempie e illuminando le antenne.

Thanos urlò a squarcia gola e poi i suoi occhi si riempirono di un vapore bianco.

"Continua a tenerlo così."disse Stark.

"FA PRESTO!"disse lei "LUI È MOLTO FORTE!"

"Parker,aiuto!"disse Stark e anche Spiderman andò a tirare il guanto "Vieni qui,non può tenerlo così a lungo."

Star Lord atterrò e fece sparire la sua maschera "Pensavo fosse più difficile,ah questo era il mio piano.

Ora non sei tanto forte,eh?

Dov'è Gamora?"

"La mia Gamora..."disse Thanos.

"Basta con le stronzate."disse Quill "Dimmi dov'è?"

"Lui...lui è preso dall'angoscia."disse Mantis.

"Bene."disse Quill.

"È...è...è in lutto."disse Mantis.

"Per cosa è in lutto questo mostro?!"disse Drax con rabbia.

"Per Gamora."disse Nebula.

"Cosa?"disse Star Lord.

"L'ha portata a Vormir."disse Nebula "È tornato con la Gemma dell'Anima.

Ma senza di lei."

Tony fece sparire l'elmo "Ok,Quill.

Devi rimanere calmo ora,capito?

Non farlo,no!

Non rispondere!

CE L'ABBIAMO QUASI FATTA!"

Quill si girò lentamente verso Thanos "Dimmi che lei mente.

BASTARDO!

DIMMI CHE NON L'HAI FATTO!"

"Ho dovuto..."disse Thanos.

"C'è qualcosa..."disse Mantis.

"No,non dovevi."disse Quill.

"Qualcosa di..."disse Mantis.

"No,non dovevi."disse Quill.

"Vedo..."disse Mantis "Vedo un..."

"NO!"disse Quill che iniziò a colpirlo al volto "NON DOVEVI!"

"QUILL!"disse Iron-Man che materializzò il casco e afferrò il braccio di Quill "EHI!

FERMO!

FERMO!"

Spiderman stava lentamente estraendo il guanto "ECCOLO!

ECCOLO!

CE L'HO FATTA!"

"La morte lo segue come un'ombra."disse Mantis e gli occhi di Thanos tornarono normali.

Lui le diede una testata,poi strappò il guanto a Spiderman che cadde a terra e se lo rimise,poi tirò via Mantis facendole fare decine di metri di volo.

"Oh Dio!"disse Spiderman che spiccò un salto,la afferrò ed estrasse le zampe di metallo rotolando sul suolo.

Muovendo il piede mandò Dranx contro Nebula e Quill,diede una strattonata a Strange scagliandolo via per centinaia di metri,poi Iron-Man sparò diversi colpi di propulsore e gli volò addosso,ma Thanos rispose con un colpo usando il braccio destro e poi usò la pietra viola per creare un'onda d'urto che mando a terra Nebula,Quill e e Drax.

Iron,Man materializzò due lame per entrambi gli avambracci e gli diede un colpo al guanto poi tentò di colpirlo di nuovo,ma Thanos utilizzò il guanto per parare il colpo e gli diede una testata mandandolo via.

Il dio folle alzò il guanto verso la luna del pianeta e chiuse il pugno illuminando la pietra viola e quella azzurra.

La luna fu percorsa da un'onda d'urto viola che fratturò il terreno,che già era pieno di magma,poi le rocce furono sollevate ed entrarono dentro un condotto azzurro.

Thanos allungò il braccio verso Tony e gli asteroidi iniziarono a cadere.

Stark ne evitò alcuni,ma un masso molto grande lo prese e si schiantò a terra.

I corpi dei guardiani furono scagliati in alto

Visione era ancora sul tavolo con le braccia che mandavano raggi laser sulla gemma.

Cull tirò il martello contro diversi uomini e poi lo richiamò tramite la catena colpendone altri,poi ne colpì un altro con l'arma e ne schiacciò un altro.

Pantera Nera spiccò un salto colpendolo e provocando un'onda d'urto viola che lo mando a terra.

Rocket iniziò a sparare alle creature con quattro braccia "FATEVI SOTTO,LUPI SPAZIALI!"

Bucky ne vide altri dirigersi verso di se,così prese l'animale per l'uniforme e sparo alle creature mentre Rocket sparava dalla parte opposta.

"FORZA!"urlò Rocket "FATEVI SOTTO!

VENITE!

FORZA!"

Alla fine il procione fu rimesso a terra.

"Quanto vuoi per il fucile?"disse Bucky.

"Va bene?"disse Rocket "Quanto per il braccio?"

Bucky lo guardò e andò via.

"Eh,prima o poi me lo prendo."disse Rocket.

Thor colpì una delle creature provocando un cratere,avendo il martello pieno di fiamme blu e fulmini,oltre che fulmini sul corpo,poi ne colpì un secondo e lo scagliò in alto,poi ne tranciò un altro,ruotò su se stesso e ne colpì altri due.

"Vedo che hai copiato la mia barba."disse Thor "A proposito,lui è un mio amico.

Albero."

L'albero allungò il suo braccio trafiggendo diversi esseri "IO SONO GROOT!"

"Io sono Steve Rogers."disse Steve.

Gli alberi iniziarono a muoversi e dal terreno emersero delle immesse seghe roteanti.

"RITIRATA!"disse Pantera Nera "RITIRATA!"

Wanda guardò le seghe dal suo palazzo.

"Concentra il fuoco sul fianco sinistro Sam."disse Steve.

"Lo sto facendo!"disse Falcon che sparò contro una delle seghe e lo stesso fece War Mashine che lanciò molti missili.

Natasha usò il bastone elettrico per colpire una delle creature,mentre Okoye usò la lancia,poi entrambe videro le seghe che venivano verso di loro,ma Scarlet atterrò,con le mani e gli occhi pieni di energia rossa,le bloccò,le sollevò e le mandò verso i nemici.

"Perché non ci ha dato una mano prima?"disse Okoye.

Proxima parlò ad un orologio sul suo polso "Lei è sul campo.

Prendila."

Corvus arrivò dentro l'edificio dove era visione e e trafisse una guardia,poi ne uccise un altro e poi un terzo.

Shuri cercò di sbrigarsi,mentre una delle donne con la lancia parava i colpi del mostro,poi prese una testa di pantera meccanica,si voltò e dalla bocca dell'oggetto uscirono diversi raggi laser azzurri,che furono parati e Corvus,con un calcio, le fece sfondare il vetro,facendole finire al piano di sotto,poi si accorse che Visione non era più sul tavolo.

Visione lo afferrò,i due sfondarono una finestra e caddero.

"Ragazzi,qui c'è un problema con visione."disse Falcon che fu aggredito da una delle creature e cadde.

"QUALCUNO DA VISIONE!"urlò Steve che colpì una delle creature,ma poi un altro mostro lo afferrò.

"VADO IO!"disse Banner che volò con la corazza.

"Arrivo."disse Scarlet,ma Proxima le diede un colpo alla testa con la spada,facendola rotolare in una fossa e poi gli saltò addosso "Morirà da solo.

Come te."

"Lei non è sa sola."disse Natasha e arrivò anche Okoye.

Proxima urlò,spiccò un salto e colpì il bastone di Natasha,poi la Vedova Nera evitò un colpo,Okoye passò sul bordo della buca,evitando il colpo,mentre Natasha dava un calcio nella pancia a Proxima,ma senza effetto.

Corvus diede un calcio a visione che finì a terra,poi si rialzò,ma Cull gli diede un colpo con il martello e lo scagliò via.

Banner atterrò con la corazza e puntò i propulsori "Oh,no!

No,non ci pensate nemmeno.

Qui non sarà come a New York amico,questa corazza ha già spaccato anche Hulk."

Cull afferrò il braccio destro con la mano di metallo e trasformò la punta dell'ascia in una manetta bloccandogli l'altro braccio.

Hulkbuster lanciò un raggio dalla mano trascinando Cull in aria.

I due atterrarono sulla roccia vicino ad una cascata.

"RAGAZZI,VISIONE HA BISOGNO DI RINFORZI!"disse Hulkbuster che fu afferrato da Cull che gli piegò il braccio sinistro,poi gli diede un calcio sulla schiena.

"Hulk,Hulk...ci siamo amico,questo è l'ultimo,ultimo secondo."disse Banner che allungò il propulsore sinistro,ma Cull afferrò il braccio con quello di metallo e gli chiuse l'ascia intorno alla spalla,poi gli fece una capriola sulla schiena e gli staccò il braccio.

"HULK!"disse Banner.

"NOOO!"disse il viso di Banner che divenne verde.

" MI HAI STUFATO!"disse Banner "BRUTTO STRONZO VERDE,ME LA VEDRÒ DA SOLO!"

Hulkbuster corse contro il nemico poi si sollevò in aria con i propulsori,gli arrivò alle spalle e gli diede un pugno atterrando,poi un colpo al volto,un altro pugno e poi cercò di colpirlo ancora,ma Cull gli afferrò il braccio destro con la mano sinistra di metallo e gli diede un destro mandandolo a terra,poi materializzò una punta di metallo dalla mano sinistra,ma Hulkbuster afferrò il braccio staccato,dove finì la mano di Cull,accese il propulsore e l'essere fu trascinato in aria.

"ADDIO!"disse Banner.

Cull strusciò contro la barriera e poi il braccio esplose.

"Hulk,qui c'è qualcosa da risolvere."disse Banner.

Proxima colpì la lancia di Okoye e il bastone di Nat,poi una delle seghe roteanti passò sopra di loro,Proxima diede un calco a Natasha scagliandola via,poi afferrò l'altra e la getto a terra.

Corvus trafisse il petto di Visione con la lancia e gli afferrò la gola "Ti pensavo formidabile macchina,ma stai morendo come un comune mortale."

Visione cadde a terra e Steve corse verso Corvus dandogli una spinta e i due caddero a terra.

"VIA DA QUI!"urlò Steve.

Corvus cercò di colpirlo,ma Steve parlò la lancia con lo scudo sinistro e diede un colpo con il destro mandandolo a terra.

"VA!"urlò Steve.

Natasha divise in due il bastone poi corse verso la nemica,evitando un colpo,parando la spada e facendola perdere di mano a Proxima,parando dei pugni con i pezzi del bastone messi ad "X",poi finì a terra,Proxima tirò fuori una lama dal polso sinistro e cercò di colpirla,ma lei mise di mezzo uno dei bastoni.

Scarlet si alzò,illuminò di energia rossa sia le mani che il corpo di Proxima e la scagliò fuori dalla barriera nel bosco.

Corvus parò diversi colpi con la lancia,poi Steve si abbassò evitando un colpo e gli colpì la lancia facendola cadere,Corvus parò un colpo con l'avambraccio,lo afferrò e lo scagliò contro un tronco,poi lo afferrò alla gola.

Visione prese la lancia,lo trafisse,lo sollevò e lo scagliò via,poi Corvus premette una delle placche sulla corazza e scomparve.

Visione cadde a terra e Steve lo fece rialzare.

"Non ti avevo detto di andare?"disse Steve.

"Non scambiamo vite,capitano."disse Visione.

La luna di Titano,ormai in frantumi,faceva cadere ancora dei meteoriti sul pianeta.

Spiderman volteggiava con le ragnatele tra le rovine delle costruzioni e lanciava ragnatele per prendere i corpi dei guardiani.

Thanos tolse un pezzo di macerie ed avanzo,mentre Strange atterrava davanti a lui,materializzando delle circonferenze arancioni sulle mani,poi toccò il suolo e provocò delle scariche energetiche arancioni che si diffusero su diversi massi enormi,per arrivare su quello dove c'era Thanos che spiccò un salto enorme e lanciò un raggio viola dal guanto che ruppe anche un masso a mezz'aria.

Strange materializzò uno scudo fatto di cristalli semi-trasparenti.

Thanos atterrò su un masso e diede un pugno con il guanto allo scudo frantumandolo,poi attivò la pietra azzurra e provocò un buco nero,mandandolo verso Strange che materializzò una circonferenza arancione che,al momento dell'impatto,trasformò il buco nero in farfalle.

Thanos alzò il guanto,chiuse il pugno,illuminando la pietra viola,Strange fece uscire i tentacoli di energia arancione dalle mani,essi divennero scariche che colpirono e avvinghiarono il guanto,poi le scariche divennero viola,passarono sul corpo di Thanos e arrivarono alla mano destra che lui allungò verso l'altro,facendo uscire un'enorme mano di energia viola,ma l'avversario materializzò lo specchio e la mano ci finì dentro.

Da Strange uscirono più di dieci braccia,mentre lui si alzava a mezz'aria,poi si divise in un numero enorme di copie di se stesso che rimasero sospese intorno a Thanos accerchiandolo.

Le copie di Strange fecero uscire centinaia di fili di energia arancione dalle mani che bloccarono il titano,poi lui chiuse il pugno attivando la pietra viola e quella arancione e provocando un'onda d'urto,facendo si che le copie di Strange tornassero ad essere uno solo,poi chiuse il guanto attivando la gemma rossa e la gemma azzurra,muovendo il terreno in modo da avvicinarsi a Strange e da poterlo afferrare alla gola con il guanto.

"Quanti trucchetti mago."disse Thanos che gli prese l'amuleto dal petto "Ma non hai mai usato la tua arma più potente."

Thanos stritolò l'oggetto e vide che era vuoto,poi sorrise "Un falso."

Thanos gettò via Strange che svenne,poi tentò di chiudere il pugno,ma una placca di metallo rossa,a forma di mano,si attaccò al palmo sinistro della mano,bloccandola.

Iron-Man atterrò sul posto "Se mi lanci un'altra luna va a finire male."

"Stark."disse Thanos.

"Mi conosci?"disse Tony.

"Certo."disse Thanos "Non sei l'unico tormentato dalla conoscenza."

"Il mio tormento sei tu."disse Toni che fece uscire dei cilindri dalla schiena che volarono verso Thanos che si mise in guardia.

"AVANTI!"disse Thanos e i missili esplosero,poi Iron-Man volò verso di lui,unendo i piedi in avanti e formando l'unico propulsore circolare che colpì l'essere lanciando un raggio e scagliando via il nemico,poi Strak fece una capriola e atterrò fracassando il terreno,poiché i piedi dell'armatura formarono delle punte che si infilarono all'interno,trasformò le sue braccia in cilindri con dei propulsori dietro e intorno e colpi Thanos che stava per sferrare un pugno,scagliandolo contro una roccia che fu danneggiata.

Thanos afferrò l'elmetto di Stark con la mano destra e lo strappò via semplicemente tirando,poi l'elmo di ricompose mentre Iron,Man incrociava le braccia e si prese un pugno che lo scagliò via danneggiando parte dell'elmetto,poi Thanos strappò la placca dal guanto e lanciò un raggio viola.

Stark fece uscire dalla corazza uno scuro a rombo,poi volò verso di lui,gli mise il piede sinistro sul braccio sinistro,inchiodandolo a terra,poi girò su se stesso e trasformò tutto l'avambraccio sinistro in una mazza,con dei propulsori che colpirono e spararono sul volto di Thanos.

"Tutta questa fatica e neanche una goccia di sangue."disse Thanos sorridendo che estrasse il braccio da terra,scagliando via l'avversario e facendolo cadere a Terra,poi spiccò un salto atterrò dando un pugno ad Iron-Man,fracassando il terreno e danneggiando il petto della corazza,poi Stark incrociò le braccia e Thanos iniziò a prendere a pugni la corazza,facendo saltare interi pezzi,inclusa metà della maschera e ferendo Tony all'interno,poi prese Iron-Man alla gola,con la mano destra,lo sollevò,illuminò la pietra viola e gli diede un pugno,provocando un'esplosione scagliandolo via,poi Stark si sollevò e lanciò un raggio dalle mani colpendo il guanto mentre Thanos si avvicinava,poi il gigante gli diede un colpo con il guanto che fece saltare l'elmo,poi Tony parò il guanto con entrambe le braccia,sferrò un sinistro che Thanos afferrò con un guanto,fece uscire una spada dalla mano destra e cercò di trafiggerlo,ma Thanos afferrò la lama,con la mano destra,la spezzo e trafisse Tony alla pancia.

"Hai il mio rispetto Stark."disse Thanos che gli afferro la testa sanguinante con il guanto "La fine è vicina e allora metà dell'umanità continuerà ad esistere."

Il gigante lascio andare la testa.

"Spero si ricorderanno di te."disse Thanos che chiuse la mano sinistra davanti a lui illuminando le gemme.

"Aspetta."disse Strange che si mise seduto "Risparmialo.

E io ti consegnerò la gemma."

"Niente trucchetti."disse Thanos che puntò la mano verso di lui.

"No."disse Tony.

Strange materializzò la gemma verde e la mandò nella mano destra di Thanos che la inserì dentro il suo guanto,nel buco che era sul pollice "Ne manca una."

Quill gli volò contro e gli sparò addosso,ma Thanos non subì i colpi ed aprì un portale azzurro.

"DOV'È LUI?"disse Quill furioso che si rialzava da terra"Abbiamo appena perso?"

"Perché l'hai fatto?"disse Tony.

"Siamo a fine partita ora."disse Strange.

Thor volò dentro una delle astronavi e la fece esplodere,poi volò verso un'altra.

Visione si mise la mano sulla gemma.

"Che succede?"disse Wanda che era accanto a lui.

"Lui è qui."disse Visione.

Steve guardò in aria vedendo che il vento e ogni rumore era cessato e lo stesso fecero gli altri.

"Tutti in posizione."disse Steve "Nemici in arrivo."

"Che diavolo?"disse Natasha.

Improvvisamente si aprì un portale azzurro e Thanos uscì.

"Cap."disse Banner nell'armatura "È lui."

Scarlet illuminò le mani di energia terrorizzata e Visione era spaventato.

"Occhi aperti."disse Steve preparandosi allo scontro "State in guardia."

Thanos iniziò a camminare lentamente,Hulkbuster gli volò contro,ma Thanos chiuse il guanto,facendo brillare la gemma blu, e facendo diventare la corazza di energia blu intangibile,in tal modo gli passò attraverso e poi lui la fece ritornare solida dentro una parete rocciosa,bloccandola del tutto,poi illuminò la pietra viola,fece un gesto con il braccio a sinistra e Capitan America fu spinto via da un'energia viola,Pantera Nera spiccò un salto,ma Thanos lo afferrò con la mano sinistra e gli diede un pugno,mandandolo a terra,Falcon sparò,ma un raggio viola gli tranciò le ali facendolo cadere.

Visione si mise in ginocchio "Wanda."

"No."disse Wanda.

"Non possono fermarlo Wanda,ma noi si."disse Visione che la afferrò "Guardami.

Tu hai il potere di distruggere la gemma."

"No."disse lei.

"Devi farlo,Wanda,ti prego."disse Visione che le mise la mano destra sul viso "Non abbiamo molto tempo."

"Non posso."disse Scarlet.

"Si,che puoi."disse Visione "Tu puoi.

Se prende la gemma,metà dell'Universo morirà.

È ingiusto.

Non dovresti farlo tu,ma è così.

Va tutto bene.

So che non mi faresti del male.

Io ti percepisco."

Lei,piangendo,fece uscire il raggio rosso dalla mano arrivo alla pietra.

War Maschine sparò una serie di missili,Thanos chiuse la mano,illuminando la gemma azzurra e la corazza si schiacciò,andando a terra,il Lupo Bianco gli sparò,ma fu colpito dall'energia viola,come era stato per Steve,Okoye scagliò la lancia,ma Thanos illuminò la pietra viola e la bloccò a mezz'aria,poi colpì con l'energia la donna,fece uscire del pilastri di terra dal suolo,bloccando Natasha,Groot allungò le braccia formando una serie di tentacoli di rami che lo avvinghiarono,ma Thanos li spaccò con facilità,Steve lo colpì con gli scudi al ginocchio,al guanto e al mento,poi,quando Thanos allungò la mano verso di lui,Capitan America afferrò il guanto con entrambe le mani e cercò di toglierlo,urlando a squarcia gola,ma Thanos gli diede un pugno in testa,poi mise il guanto davanti a se per parare il raggio uscito dalla mano sinistra di Wanda che lo fece avanzare lentamente.

"Ti amo."disse Visione e lei fece esplodere la gemma di visione con il raggio dell'altra mano.

L'esplosione gialla rase al suolò tutta la zona.

Thanos camminò verso di lei "Ti capisco,figlia mia.

Meglio di chiunque altro."

"Non potresti mai."disse Scarlet e Thanos le accarezzò il cranio con la mano destra.

"Tu non sai che cosa ho perso io oggi."disse Thanos che avanzò "Ma questo non è il tempo di dolersi.

Ora il tempo non c'è più."

Thanos chiuse il pugno e illuminò la gemma verde,formando le circonferenze sul suo avambraccio,poi aprì la mano e sul palmo di formò una circonferenza arancione con dentro dei simboli e si formarono altre circonferenze sugli avambracci.

L'esplosione si riformò e Visione riapparve intatto.

"NO!"urlò Wanda e Thanos le diede un schiaffo scagliandola via,poi afferrò Visione alla gola con il guanto,e gli strappò la gemma dalla testa con l'altra mano,uccidendolo e gettando il corpo a terra,poi mise la gemma dentro il guanto e fu invaso da energia di tutti i colori,urlando,poi guardò il guanto,ma fu colpito dalle scariche elettriche di Thor che lo fecero strisciare sul suolo.

Il dio,a mezz'aria,scagliò l'ascia e Thanos si alzò lanciando il raggio dal guanto,tuttavia il martello trapassò il raggio e gli colpì il petto.

Thanos cadde su un ginocchio e Thor atterrò avvicinandosi,poi mise la mano sinistra sulla testa e la destra sull'ascia "Te l'avevo detto.

Saresti morti per questo."

Thor spinse l'ascia nel petto di Thanos che urlò e mise la testa in basso,poi però la rialzò e sorrise. "Avresti...avresti dovuto mirare alla testa."disse Thanos che sollevò il guanto.

"NO!"disse Thor e il titano schioccò le dita,provocando una luce bianca.

Thanos si ritrovò senza il guanto e senza la ferita sul petto in una landa arancione dove vide una bambina Gamora,sotto le due colonne del tempio dove avevano parlato la prima volta.

Il pavimento della zona era piatto e arancione,come acqua solida,il cielo era arancione e c'erano nuvole.

Thanos si avvicinò lentamente "Figlia."

La Gamora bambina si voltò.

"Lo hai fatto?"disse Gamora "L'hai lusingata?"

"Si."disse Thanos.

"Quanto ti è costato?"disse Gamora.

"Tutto."disse Thanos dispiaciuto.

Il guanto di Thanos era fuso ed emanava fumo dalla cima e il braccio sinistro di Thanos era completamente screpolato e ferito.

"Cos'hai fatto?"disse Thor "COS'HAI FATTO?"

Thanos chiuse il pugno e aprì un portale scomparendo e lasciando l'ascia a terra.

Steve arrivò sul posto barcollando,mentre Selene si appoggiava ad una roccia.

"Dov'è finito?"disse Steve che si guardò intorno "Thor?

Dov'è finito?"

"Steve."disse Bucky che iniziò ad evaporare e cadde a terra diventando polvere.

Capitan America cadde in ginocchio e toccò la polvere.

Nel capo di battaglia M'Baku osservava metà dei combattenti che diventavano polvere e dei mezzi che si schiantavano.

"Alzati."disse T'Challa che non aveva la maschera e si rivolgeva ad Okoye che era a terra "Non è un buon posto per morire."

Lei gli diede la mano e lui divenne polvere lasciandola sbalordita.

Groot era appoggiato ad un tronco ed evaporava sotto gli occhi di Rocket che era disperato"No,no,no.

Groot."

Scarlet era vicino a visione e divenne polvere,poi toccò a Falcon.

"Sam?"disse War Maschine che era senza maschera "Sam dove sei?"

Su Titano, Mantis aiutava Quill a camminare,mentre Spiderman aiutava Tony ad alzarsi.

"Sta per accadere qualcosa."disse Mantis che divenne polvere.

"Quill."disse Drax che divenne polvere.

"Calma Quill."disse Tony.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Quill che divenne polvere.

"Tony..."disse Strange "Non c'era altro modo."

Strange evaporò.

"Signor Stark..."disse Peter che era senza maschera e aveva le mani che evaporavano "Non mi sento molto bene."

"Stai bene."disse Tony.

"Non so che mi succede."disse Peter che barcollò e lo abbracciò ""Non voglio morire,per favore."

Spiderman cadde a terra e Tony gli stette vicino "Mi dispiace."

Spiderman evaporò e Tony rimase senza parole,poi si mise la mano sulla bocca.

"L'ha fatto."disse Nebula.

Capitan America girò Visione vedendo che era morto,poi arrivò Banner,Rhodey e Natasha,tutti sconvolti.

"Betty."disse Bruce.

"Che cos'è?"disse Rhodey "Che sta succedendo?"

Steve si sedette a terra "Oh Dio."

Su un pianeta alieno,in mezzo ad un prato su un dosso di una collina,c'era una casa di legno allungata e con una parte aperta verso l'esterno.

Thanos barcollò fino a raggiungere una panchina sull'apertura della casa e si sedette,poi guardò il tramonto e sorrise.

Il buco sul suo petto era richiuso.

In una macchina a New York c'era Fury con Maria Hill.

Fury era un uomo calvo,di colore,con una benda nera da pirata sull'occhio sinistro,un cappotto di pelle nero lungo,una maglietta nera sotto,pantaloni scuri e stivali neri.

Maria aveva i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa e lo stesso abito di Fury,ma il cappotto era più corto.

Erano dentro delle jeep nere.

"Nessuna notizia da Stark?"disse Fury.

"Ancora no."disse Hill "Stiamo controllando tutti i satelliti su entrambi gli emisferi ma niente."

Arrivarono dei segnali sul portatile di Hill.

"Di che si tratta?"disse Fury.

"Veicoli non identificati sul Wakanda."disse Hill.

"Stessa firma energetica di New York?"disse Fury.

"Dieci volte più grande."disse Hill.

"Di a..."disse Fury e un'auto ,dalla parte opposta della strada, entrò nella sua corsia e andò a schiantarsi contro un'altra macchina.

I due scesero e Hill andò a controllare,non trovando nessuno.

"Stanno bene?"disse Fury.

"Non c'è nessuno."disse Hill.

Un elicottero si schiantò contro un palazzo ed esplose.

Altre macchine si fermarono,provocando incidenti a catena e gli aerei iniziarono a cadere.

"Chiama la centrale."disse Fury "Codice rosso."

"Nick..."disse lei che svanì.

Fury corse alla macchina e prese un oggetto rettangolare di metallo con uno schermo,cliccò su di esso,ma poi iniziò a svanire "Oh no…

Figlio di..."

Fury lasciò cadere a terra l'oggetto che inviò un messaggio,mentre e persone svanivano in strada.


	79. THANOS:SIGNORE DELLA GUERRA

THANOS:SIGNORE DELLA GUERRA

2018

FLASHBACK

La pietra dell'infinito verde era fluttuante nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI KAZANTRA

"Tempo

Viviamo un un prisma,non in una linea"

FINE FLASBACK

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"Ho schioccato le dita.

E…

Vado alla deriva dentro me stesso,da solo con il mio passato,il mio presente.

La mia mera esistenza è al tempo stesso una cosa pensante e leggerissima.

Il Tempo non è una freccia o una linea,o qualche altra metafora.

Il Tempo non è un concetto astratto.

Il Tempo è una gemma.

Con la gemma,tutta la storia è accessibile per me.

Io sono dentro la storia.

Io sono la storia.

Vi assisto,la ripeto e la vivo nello stesso istante quantico.

Per la prima volta,dopo tanti anni,contemplo il globo incappucciato d'arancio che è Titano.

Da migliaia di chilometri di distanza,il pianeta non sembra cambiato affatto dalla mia partenza,non c'è segno dello scompiglio che regna sotto quella coltre di nebbia.

Di colpo,sono passati anni,e le mie truppe si stanno dando battaglia con quelle di Sua Maestà Cath'Ar a bordo dell'Executrix.

I corpi si disperdono nello spazio mentre i leviatani si ammassano per sferrare un secondo attacco.

E ora Korath dice a Ronan: "Thanos è l'essere più potente dell'Universo!"

E Ronan,lo stolto,risponde: "Non più."

Sganciato dal presente,osservando senza interferire,esamino con la mia vita e le mie certezze mentre queste si compiono.

Sono l'ovvia conclusione della mia stessa profezia.

L'avvertimento di Korath si è avverato,e ora sono davvero l'essere più potente dell'Universo,e percepisco la realtà dal punto di vista del potere assoluto.

Poco più che ragazzo,mi porto il bicchiere alle labbra.

Il liquido dentro è verde,frizzante,fin troppo dolce,al sapore i melone,sambuco e alcol etilico.

Sono un dio bambino e mio padre mi dice "Tua madre ha perso il senno nell'attimo stesso in cui ti ha visto."

Mia madre…

C'è una dolcezza nella sua voce che colgo solo a posteriori,posando i miei occhi di adulto sul passato infantile.

Questo non cambia nulla.

Tutto è compiuto.

Tutto si compirà.

Molto tempo dopo,la mia nave decolla dalla superficie di Titano,per portarmi verso l'ignoto.

Dico a me stesso che tutto ciò che sono si nasconde sotto quella nebbia,e poi dico a me stesso che non importa.

Avvolta dalla verdeggiante energia della Gemma del Tempo,la mia mente attraversa decenni alla velocità del pensiero,roteando il gioiello della mia vita sfaccettatura dopo sfaccettatura.

"Morirai la,Titano."disse Valthlauss,soffocato dal suo stesso sangue.

"Morirai nella gloria che è Asgard."disse qualcun altro.

Resto a guardare mentre Gamora brandisce la sua picca da battaglia…

...E Daakon Ro si atteggia e mi minaccia sul mio schermo…

...E l'Estraneo mi parla tra i relitti dell'armata chitauriana "Umani...Non sono i codardi e vili che ci avevano assicurato.

Combattono,insorgono,pertanto non possono essere governati.

Sfidarli... è lusingare...la Morte."

Sono sul mio trono volante,tra gli asteroidi,Ronan e l'Estraneo sono dietro di me.

"Con il dovuto rispetto Thanos,tua figlia ha provocato questo disastro eppure convocate me."dice Ronan.  
"Modera il tono,accusatore."dice l'Estraneo  
"Ha perso una battaglia contro dei primitivi..."dice Ronan.  
"Thanos ha affidato a te Gamora."dice l'Estraneo.  
"Poi si è fatta arrestare dalla Nova Corps."dice Ronan.  
"Sei l'unico qui che non ha portato risultati."dice l'Estraneo.  
"Le tue fonti dicono che intendeva tradirci sin dal principio!"dice Ronan con rabbia.  
"MODERA IL TUO TONO!"dice Caronte "IO PROTESTO…"  
Ronan volta la punta del martello verso l'Estraneo e e dall'arma,leggermente illuminata di bianco,partono dei cerchi d'aria che fanno girare la testa dell'essere di 180 gradi.  
L'Estraneo cadde all'indietro.  
Nebula alza lo sguardo.  
Ronan guarda il mio trono "Ti chiedo solo di considerare questa faccenda seriamente."  
Faccio girare il trono con la mente.  
"L'unica faccenda che non prendo seriamente,bimbo,sei tu."gli rispondo io"La tua politica mi annoia.  
La tua condotta è quella di un neonato lamentoso, e a quanto pare...hai reso ostile la mia figlia preferita,Gamora.  
Terrò fede al nostro accordo,kree,se mi porterai l'Orb.

Ma se tornerai di nuovo a mani vuote...le stelle si bagneranno del tuo sangue impuro."  
Roana mi fissa furioso emettendo un ringhio.  
Nebual si alza e cammina verso Ronan "Grazie padre,mi pare equo.  
Questa è una battaglia che tu non vincerai.

Andiamo al Kyln."  
Ronan se ne va e io poggio la schiena sul trono sorridendo.

Il mio ologramma appare davanti a Ronan.  
"L'Orb è con me,ora."dice Ronan e Korath mostra una sfera di metallo"Come promesso."  
"Portamelo."dico io.  
"Si,era il nostro accordo."dice Ronan che da il martello a Korath e prende la sfera "Io ti consegno l'Orb e tu distruggerai Xandar per me.  
Tuttavia,ora che so che contiene una Gemma dell'Infinito,mi chiedo a cosa io ti serva."  
"Bimbo,riconsidera la tua linea d'azione."lo intimo io.  
Ronan apre in due la sfera e vede la pietra viola che emana energia.  
"Padrone!"dice Korath "Non puoi farlo.  
Thanos è l'essere più potente dell'Universo."  
"Non più."dice Ronan che mette la mano sinistra a contatto con la sfera,venendo invaso di energia viola e urlando.  
C'è un'onda d'urto viola che provoca delle crepe nel terreno.  
Ronan tende la mano e Korath gli da il martello.  
Ronan mette la gemma nel martello "MI CHIAMI BIMBO?!  
IO METTERÒ FINE A MILLE ANNI DI INGIUSTIZIA CON XANDAR E LO FARÒ BRUCIARE FINO AL SUO CUORE!  
Poi,Thanos,verrò per te."  
Avanzo tra i cadaveri degli elementali Asgardiani,i morti resti di questa civiltà divina un tempo così fiera,mentre Fauce d'Ebano raccoglie proseliti tra i pochi superstiti.

Pesto Hulk fin quasi ad ucciderlo…

...e scaravento Gamora nel precipizio di Vormir…

...e poi-anni prima-una voce,la voce del mio unico amico: "Sei solo un vigliacco,Thanos!

Un vigliacco!

Ti nascondi dietro questa nave,dietro l'Estraneo e i chitauri,e adesso anche dietro quelle ragazze!"

Gli anni si susseguono rapidi,balzando avanti in un baleno,e io mi ritrovo a bordo della fucina dei nani.

Le porte della camera blindata si aprono e il guanto dell'infinito è la che scintilla nella penombra,con bagliori dorati.

Ho già visto questo momento.

L'ho già vissuto.

Accade ora per la prima volta,per la seconda volta,per la milionesima volta.

Mi allungo per afferrarlo.

"Bene."dico "Lo..."

FLASHBACK

La pietra dell'infinito rossa fluttuava nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI KAZANTRA

"La verità è una maestra più severa della morte"

FINE FLASHBACK

Nello spazio vi era l'astronave chiamata Su degli eterni.

Era un enorme cilindro di metallo sospeso in aria e un mezzo andò verso di esso.

Dentro vi erano cinque omini grigi e tre rettili.

I rettili erano bipedi,con il muso da coccodrillo,le ali,la coda,una tuta aderente nera addosso e un fucile.

Gli omini grigi avevano la pelle grigia,la testa un po' allungata,gli occhi neri,la bocca piccola,ma con denti appuntiti,il corpo sottile e quattro dita per mano.

Si misero tutti in ginocchio "Dea Kazantra."

La dea passò attraverso una grossa apertura rettangolare in una parete,alta decine di metri.

La luce dietro questa spaccatura era rossa.

Davanti a lei c'era una parete di metallo verticale con delle colonne quadrate fuse su di essa ad una uguale distanza le une dalle altre e nella parte bassa della parete,ma a diversi metri dal suolo,vi era un'apertura cilindrica,con le estremità curve e un vetro.

C'era una fioca luce arancione che illuminava la parte destra della stanza mentre il pavimento era nero.

Lei allungò la mano verso di loro e dalle dita uscirono filamenti di energia bianca che entrarono dentro di loro.

"Mia dea,la stanza del trono è pronta."disse uno degli omini.  
"No,voglio narrare la storia qui."disse lei "Dopo che metà di voi è scomparsa non me la sento di restare sola."

Uno degli omini premette la scritta "registrazione"su uno degli schermi rettangolari che aveva in mano,dopo che Kazantra si fu seduta su un trono metallico.

"Oggi vi racconterò ciò che avvenne in tempi remoti."disse lei e la luce fu abbassata"Ciò che vi narrerò parte approssimativamente da 1,5 milioni di anni fa fino ad arrivare ai tempi recenti.

L'epoca esatta non è importante.

Ora vi racconterò un episodio che mi spezza il cuore ricordare,che mi costa dolore solo pensare.

 _Ci sono tanti racconti sulle origini di ciò che vi narrerò, poiché ci sono racconti che rimangono impressi._

 _Le storie sulle origini di Thanos,il Titano Folle,sono tante quante le stelle rimaste in cielo._

 _Questa è solo una di esse._

 _È anche la verità._

Pianeta Titano,ere fa.

Quel luogo venerava 3 dei principali,imbevuti di potere cosmico ed immortali:A'Lars,Sui-San e me,Kazantra

Il problema con Titano era la sua perfezione.

E persino da bambino, Thanos sapeva che nulla poteva essere veramente perfetto.

Ogni diamante aveva un difetto, e ogni anima pia aveva una macchia nera di colpa, vergogna o irrequieta abnegazione.

Anche Titano era vittima di un'imperfezione.

E quell'imperfezione,per quanto ne sapeva lui, era Thanos stesso.

Figlio di A'Lars - l'Alto dio Mentore di Titano,architetto della Città Eterna – e dell'assente madre Sui-San.

Thanos turbò il suo popolo profondamente quando nacque,poiché l'energia divina che aveva era quella di un distruttore e il suo aspetto lo mostrava.

Avere un distruttore era molto,ma ora ve ne erano 2 e il secondo era Thanos.

Il suo aspetto era una scossa di adrenalina per un corpo a riposo.

Diverso sia dagli altri eterni,sia dal resto della popolazione di Titano a causa della sua malformazione e del colorito violaceo della sua pelle,Thanos balzava agli occhi in modi e per ragioni che non dipendevano da lui,ma che erano intrinsechi nel suo fisico.

Su Titano, la carne dei mortali riflette una gamma di splendidi colori,come gli dei volevano e gli dei erano ancora più perfetti dei mortali.

Ma nessuno era viola, il colore della Morte, il colore della sventura.

Nessuno eccetto Thanos e la sua sorella maggiore Terraxia che per molto tempo fu allontanata.

Dal vasto mare salato all'altro capo del pianeta,alla scintillante catena bronzea dei criovulcani appena fuori dalla Città Eterna, Titano era un mondo unito,superiore alla somma delle sue parti, un tutto coeso e magnifico.

La Città Eterna era una perfetta mescolanza di architettura e ingegneria, le altissime guglie e le torri strette l'una all'altra erano racchiuse in una collezione di massima armonia.

Era un mondo in assoluto accordo con se stesso.

Tranne.

Per Thanos.

La sua carnagione,insieme a una serie di segni verticali-solchi che lo facevano sembrare sfigurato-accentuava la mascella squadrata.

I suoi occhi neri,con l'iride azzurro luminescente erano inquietanti.

Questi tratti erano il marchio dell'aberrazione,di una cosa mutata,per di più divina.

Se suo padre non fosse stato il dio A'Lars, sua madre,con sua somma disgrazia,qualcun'altra e non la dea Sui-San, probabilmente sarebbe stato affidato alle cure di chissà quale struttura medica.

Punzecchiato e tormentato per tutta la vita,isolato dalla buona società.

Invece,fu lasciato nelle mani di A'Lars.

Sui-San era disgustata avendo dato alla luce ben due distruttori e lo allontanò poco dopo la sua nascita,e per molto tempo lo detestò.

A 6 mesi era già in grado di camminare.

Non con l'andatura sgambettante e incerta di un bambino mortale, ma con il passo sicuro di un dio.

Sapeva già tenersi in posizione eretta, controllare il movimenti della testa e del collo.

Possedeva completa coordinazione degli arti e il suo portamento era quello di un adulto.

Due giorni prima che compisse un anno,parlò.

Non proferì una parola, bensì una frase intera: "Padre, ci sarà una festa di compleanno per me, e madre parteciperà?"

Aveva sviluppato la capacità del linguaggio già da diverse settimane,ma aveva atteso di saper padroneggiare appieno le sfumature della struttura sintattica,prima di pronunciare le sue prime parole.

Prima di toccare queste 2 tappe fondamentali, Thanos già sapeva di essere diverso,in un mondo che apprezzava la conformità e l'omogeneità sopra tutto il resto.

"Madre non parteciperà."aveva detto A'Lars.

Se il padre fosse rimasto sorpreso dall'abilità locutoria e dalla dizione di Thanos,non lo diede a vedere.

"Provvederò a convocare i tuoi fratelli e i fedeli."disse A'Lars.

Provvederò...Questa parola introduceva gran parte della frasi di A'Lars.

Raramente il padre di Thanos toccava suo figlio, e raramente lo guardava addirittura.

Quanto ai bisogni del bambino,si limitava sempre a rispondere"Provvederò ..." e poi provvedeva,con efficienza e disinvoltura.

A Thanos non mancava nulla,non aveva bisogno di nulla.

Solo di sentirsi parte di qualcosa.

Tenendo fede alle sua parola,A'Lars provvide a convocare i fratelli,ma dei fedeli nessuno venne,così fece costruire un gruppo di androidi creati apposta per imitare l'aspetto e il comportamento dei bambini veri.

Erano stati programmati per distrarre Thanos e per farlo stupidamente felice e contento.

Col tempo aveva capito come funzionassero le loro programmazioni e ne aveva riscritto gli algoritmi.

Adesso aveva a disposizione un gruppo di automi servitori con cui divertirsi,ma che non erano i grado di fare molto altro.

La sua mente vivace voleva di più.

"Molto bene."cedette A'Lars "E scuola sia."

Normalmente gli eterni si allevavano tra di loro,ma nessuno voleva veramente avere Thanos nei primi tempi.

Per quanto riguarda i mortali,generazioni prima,la pratica comune era mettere i bambini nelle culle del pensiero e istruirli mediante interfaccia cerebrale diretta.

Ma questa era una tecnica per mortali che era già stata abbandonata molto prima della nascita di Thanos.

Adesso andava di moda aggiungere un elemento sociale interattivo nel processo di educazione,vale a dire inserire un gruppo di bambini in una scuola in cui potessero migliorare reciprocamente l'apprendimento teorico e facilitare la socializzazione.

Thanos era eccitato all'idea di andare a scuola.

Non aveva amici ne tra gli eterni,ne fedeli tra i mortali,a parte gli androidi riprogrammati, e non vedeva l'ora di incontrare gli altri bambini della sua età.

"Sii gentile."si raccomandò A'Lars,mentre lo accompagnava al complesso scolastico a bordo della loro navetta "Il luogo dove stai per andare non è una semplice scuola,ma un luogo dove preparano i mortali per andare nel nostro tempio.

Non gli è mai capitato di avere come compagno di classe un dio,perciò non devi essere aggressivo con loro.

Parla solo se interpellato."

"Si padre."disse Thanos che mosse la testa su e giù in segno d'assenso.

Attraverso il guscio trasparente della navetta,poteva vedere altri veicoli,le cime degli edifici e le lontane catene montuose di Titano.

Il suo mondo era bello e in pace,e lui desiderava esplorarlo in ogni sua parte.

"Gli insegnati-sacerdoti sono stati avvisati del tuo aspetto."gli ricordò A'Lars "Cerca di non fare o dire cose inquietanti e inappropriate."

Il suo aspetto.

Quasi senza accorgersene,fece correre un dito lungo il profilo del mento.

Durante quegli anni,sua madre iniziò a portarlo al tempio durante i periodi in cui si faceva venerare.

Thanos aveva i ricordi più diversi di sua madre.

Ricordava che non voleva avere a che fare con lui,si ricordava che iniziava a dargli delle lezioni e lo faceva quando erano soli,come se non volesse farsi vedere.

Quando arrivavano i fedeli lui era sempre accanto a lei.

Tuttavia,per il resto del giorno,non si vedevano quasi mai all'epoca.

A un certo punto del remoto passato di Titano,per motivi che nessuno ricordava più,A'Lars aveva fatto si che il colore viola diventasse simbolo di morte,e utilizzava un'associazione che sopravviveva ancora nel presente,in quanto lui ne era il fondatore.

Quando i mortali di Titano morivano i loro corpi venivano coperti con drappi viola,e le luci delle residenze venivano impostate sull'estremo violetto dello spettro per tutto il periodo del lutto.

Thanos aveva per la prima volta scoperto questo nesso quando suo padre aveva ricevuto visita da me nel loro santuario.

Lui aveva 4 anni e io ero l'aiutante di A'Lars e sua moglie.

Avevo accompagnato una mortale anziana,venuta a cercare il consiglio del dio principale di Titano.

La mortale indossava vestiti con gradazioni viola da capo a piedi,compreso un velo che le copriva la faccia,un velo che era dello stesso,identico colore della pelle di Thanos.

Questa coincidenza lo elettrizzò,come spesso accade con i bambini.

Dopo che la donna se ne fu andata,Thanos aveva investito suo padre di chiacchiere sulla perfetta corrispondenza tra il colore del velo e quello della sua pelle.

E A'Lars gli aveva spiegato,senza andare troppo per il sottile,che la donna indossava quel colore perché era in lutto.

Era una vedova,e perciò portava il colore della Morte.

La gioia di Thanos era evaporata di colpo.

Di tutte le tinte che il suo mal assortito aspetto poteva scegliere di esprimere,perché proprio il viola?

Adesso,al complesso scolastico,sacerdotale,A'Lars lo condusse lungo un corridoio,sbirciando qua e la e sbuffando di tanto in tanto per malcelato fastidio.

"Progettazione e fattura mortale di infima qualità."commentò l'eterno "Non permettere all'ambiente circostante di corrompere il tuo divino lignaggio,Thanos."

"Non lo farò,padre."gli promise Thanos,sforzandosi di eguagliare il portamento indifferente del genitore.

Dentro,tuttavia,era felicissimo di stare con altri bambini;sapeva che A'Lars non approvava l'ostentazione delle emozioni,specie se un eterno era tra i mortali,perciò represse l'euforia.

Padre e figlio si fermarono davanti a un ingresso.

Thanos attese che il padre pigiasse un pulsante per aprire la porta.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita,Thanos sarebbe rimasto separato dal padre per più di un'ora e giù di li.

Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa,ma A'Lars gli rivolse un cenno sbrigativo della testa e gli disse:"Non fare tardi."

E poi gli disse "Apprendi bene,sia le cose degli immortali,sia le cose dei mortali."

Dopodiché si volto e si avviò per il corridoio che avevano percorso insieme.

Thanos annuì tra se e se,quindi entrò nella sala educativa.

Si trattava di una stanza non troppo grande con una serie di 12 capsule personali a interfaccia che potevano essere disposte in qualunque ordine.

Al momento,erano sistemate in 2 file da 6 ed erano tutte rivolte verso la parte anteriore della sala,dove c'era un adulto in tunica e tuta aderente grigia con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena.

I folti capelli neri stavano impomatati sulla testa come un elmo e la sua carnagione era di un pallido cielo mattutino.

L'insegnante sorrise e,a onor del vero,fece uno sforzo ammirevole per tentare di nascondere un

sussulto alla vista di Thanos.

Ma lui lo notò lo stesso.

La scuola era stata avvisata del suo arrivo.

Sapevano chi e che cosa fosse.

Eppure il suo aspetto riusciva a sconcertare ugualmente.

"E tu devi essere l'eterno Thanos."disse l'insegnante.

Thanos pensò che fosse una cosa assurda da dire;chi altri poteva essere se non lui?

Però il sorriso del maestro era gradevole,e Thanos tenne a mente le raccomandazioni di suo padre.

Per questo,assentì soltanto e rispose: "Si"

"Classe,abbiamo un dio tra di noi."disse il maestro "Accogliete l'eterno Thanos.

Sarà uno studente insieme a noi."

11 capsule ruotarono tutte,affinché i bambini all'interno potessero avere una chiara visuale del nuovo arrivato.

Thanos avvertì un principio di panico di fronte a 22 occhi puntati su di lui,ma lo represse subito.

Erano bambini.

Come lui.

"Occupa pure la capsula vuota."disse l'insegnante "Oggi studieremo i colori e le fantasie."

Si arrampicò sulla capsula.

L'interno imbottito si modellò in un bozzolo mentre lui si accomodava.

Oh,qui si che si sentiva a suo agio!

Nel suo elemento.

La capsula di interfaccia era un modello più obsoleto di quella che aveva a casa,ma funzionava bene.

Operò qualche aggiornamento sul programma,poi collegò l'apparato a quello domestico.

Colori e fantasie.

Mentre il maestro parlava la capsula evocava le immagini che lui doveva assorbire,si rese conto di essere già terribilmente annoiato.

Aveva già imparato da suo padre tutto quello che c'era da sapere,sui colori,dalla natura della luce alla manipolazione dei pigmenti.

E le fantasie-dagli scacchi alle strisce e ai puntini-erano ugualmente roba vecchia per lui.

Suo padre iniziava a spiegargli la loro natura divina,l'energia cosmica che scorreva dentro di loro,l'energia mistica e altro,mentre sua madre,oltre a ricordargli tali cose,gli stava già dando

le prime regole per mantenere su un'azienda.

Era davvero questo il modo migliore di imparare?

Soffocò la sua impazienza.

L'aveva voluto lui,dopotutto;non poteva rinunciare solo dopo qualche minuto.

Con un sospiro,impostò la capsula in modalità accelerata e fece scorrere la lezione al doppio della velocità.

Se la scuola era noiosa dal punto di vista dell'apprendimento,quanto meno c'era sempre l'aspetto sociale da attendere con ansia.

Voleva avere amici e iniziare anche ad avere dei fedeli.

A mezzo giorno,le lezioni furono interrotte per uno spuntino e per la ricreazione.

Thanos non era uno sciocco,sapeva bene che la componente dello sfogo fisico serviva per far stancare gli studenti per renderli più gestibili.

Gli sembrava di essere stato già incredibilmente gentile e rispettoso-non avendo fatto notare al maestro gli errori che aveva commesso prima-,perciò rifiutò di prendere parte ai giochi e alle corse sfrenate dei suoi compagni di classe e si sedette silenzioso in un angolo,mettendosi a studiare il rudimentale ologramma di un circuito naturale artificiale.

Se migliorato,avrebbe reso i sintetici molto più simili a individui veri.

Poco dopo,andando in cortile, vide una lucertola morta a terra.

L'animale era grande quanto la testa di un bambino e si stava decomponendo.

Thanos trovò l'evento interessante ed iniziò a disegnare l'animale,sorridendo.

Poco dopo trovò anche dei video che mostravano le tecniche di combattimento corpo a corpo e le arti marziali,cosa che trovò di estremo interesse.

Mise la modalità accelerata e dopo pochi minuti aveva memorizzato e poteva applicare tutte le tecniche di combattimento note.

Un gruppo di bambini si radunò non lontano da lui.

Bisbigliavano e mormoravano e talvolta lo indicavano.

Lui fece del suo meglio per ignorarli,chiedendosi al tempo stesso come approcciarsi a loro.

Forse era stato un errore venire a scuola.

Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a restarsene a casa.

Non aveva immaginato di trovarsi al centro dell'attenzione,di diventare qualcuno di cui sparlare e non con cui parlare.

Ma proprio allora, arrivò in volo una giovane eterna.

I bambini e i professori si inginocchiarono,poi lei iniziò a parlare ai piccoli.

L'eterna,di nome Gwinth,si avvicinò a Thanos.

"I mortali vorrebbero farti una domanda."disse Gwinth "E onestamente anche io."

E prima che lui potesse rispondere,lei gli chiese: "Perché sei viola?"

Thanos la guardò,lievemente confuso.

Nessuno gli aveva mai posto quel semplice quesito prima.

La ragazzina sembrava più curiosa che spaventata o disgustata.

Eppure era un'eterna,avrebbe dovuto essere la prima a disgustarsi,ancor prima dei mortali.

Forse,suo padre aveva esagerato riguardo alla reazione della gente al suo aspetto.

"Non ne sono sicuro."ammise Thanos "Dicono che è perché sono un distruttore."

"Un cosa?"disse lei.

Mentre parlavano,gli altri bambini si raccolsero attorno a loro.

Thanos tentò di trovare il modo migliore per spiegarlo,ma la verità era che persino lui lo capiva solo in parte.

Esistevano cose chiamate "energie cosmiche"che rendevano gli eterni ciò che erano.

Qualcosa era andato storto con lui e sua sorella.

"Dove si trova l'energia cosmica?"volle sapere Gwinth.e si tasto il corpo per trovarla.

Gli altri la imitarono.

Thanos scrollò il capo.

"È dentro di noi."disse Thanos "È la forza che usi per volare."

Poi gli venne un'idea e una luce gli si accese dentro;qui e ora,gli si era presentata una grande opportunità.

Aveva l'attenzione di tutti i suoi compagni e di un'eterna che era appena giunta.

E non sembravano impauriti,solo curiosi.

Poteva spiegare loro una parte di sé…

La notte precedente,aveva memorizzato,la pianta della scuola così da non perdersi.

Ora,condusse il gruppo-erano una decina-lungo i corridoi,fino a un biolaboratorio riservato agli studenti più grandi.

La stanza non era occupata,al momento,e disponeva di tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Distribuì il suo seguito attorno ad un banco da lavoro su cui c'era un filtro da microscopio,poi rovistò in girò finché non trovò una ciotola di plastica trasparente.

Sotto o sguardo della piccola dea e di quella nidiata di bambini,tutti che trattenevano il fiato,Thanos fece uscire una parte di energia azzurra dal pollice.

Gli altri trasalirono al formarsi del piccolo fuoco azzurro.

Lui mise l'energia sul filtro del microscopio e la stanza si riempì di luce;la resa olografica della sua stessa forza divina,ora proiettata in aria.

Un coro di esclamazioni ammirate si levò dagli alti bambini.

Compiaciuto,Thanos maneggiò i comandi per mettere a fuoco e rendere più nitida l'immagine.

Le onde di energia pulsavano e danzavano per la stanza.

I suoi compagni di classe indicavano e ridevano deliziati di fronte allo spettacolo.

"Questa è la mia energia."spiegò Thanos "Facciamo un confronto."

Afferrò la mano della bambina vicino a lui e le chiese di concentrarsi per far uscire l'energia dal dito indice.

L'energia gialla iniziò ad uscire.

In quel momento Thanos,per sbagliò,urtò uno di loro,mandandolo a 4 metri di distanza e il piccolo iniziò ad urlare come se lo stessero sventrando.

Nessuno indicava e rideva più.

Ci fu un'istante di silenzio collettivo,compensato dall'ininterrotto pianto del bambino che urlava per il dolore e lo spavento,e poi anche tutti gli altri scoppiarono in lacrime,come se fossero stati feriti anche loro.

Eccola qui,la paura di cui gli aveva parlato suo padre.

Sommerse Thanos,lo avviluppò.

Mollò la mano del compagno e si pietrificò in un silenzio sbalordito,mentre le urla attorno a lui si

facevano sempre più assordanti.

Più tardi,Thanos aspettava nell'ufficio del supervisore scolastico,da solo.

Un rumore attirò la sua attenzione e lui sollevò lo sguardo.

A'Lars era in piedi sulla soglia della stanza.

"Questo esperimento è fallito."annunciò suo padre "Vieni a casa."

Quella notte,Thanos uscì furtivamente dal letto e si mise a origliare alla porta del cogitarium di suo padre,lo studio dove A'Lars trascorreva gran parte del suo tempo assopito in profonde meditazioni.

Attraverso l'uscio,gli giunse una voce che non era quella di suo padre.

"Sai che ti riverisco,divino A'Lars."disse la voce "Tutti lo facciamo..."

"Parla chiaro,allora."disse A'Lars.

"Tuo figlio."disse la voce "Lui è...diverso."

"Esatto."disse A'Lars "Lo hai notato.

Mi inchinò al tuo acume."

Il sarcasmo di A'Lars zittì l'altro per un istante.

Poi:"Forse,esiste qualcosa di più adatto di una mediocre scuola,per il figlio del dio A'Lars."

"Senza dubbio."rispose lui in tono piatto"Grazie per il tuo tempo,la tua considerazione e il tuo consiglio."

A'Lars chiuse il canale di comunicazione e Thanos,sforzandosi di sentire,udì suo padre borbottare:"Idioti."

Era a dir poco anomalo ritirare un bambino dalla scuola per farlo educare dai genitori.

Ma l'ombra di A'Lars era lunga e la sua fama smisurata.

Inoltre...tutti sapevano che era meglio così.

Sebbene la specialità di suo padre fosse l'uso dell'energia cosmica il culto e anche l'intelligenza

artificiale,egli stesso era piuttosto eclettico e si cimentava anche nell'architettura e nella scienza dei materiali,e questo era il secondo motivo per il quale era divenuto un figura di spicco su Titano.

Il primo motivo erano i suoi poteri cosmici.

Il suolo abitabile sul pianeta era limitato,e A'Lars aveva trovato non solo il modo per sfruttare al meglio quello spazio,ma anche per proteggerlo dalle vicissitudini della natura.

Le sue abilità gli avevano dato ancora più fama e potere politico anche tra gli eterni,e ciò aveva reso ancora più umilianti l'assenza e i comportamenti isterici della moglie e la mostruosità di 2 dei suoi 3 figli.

Come padre era gelido,ma come eterno e maestro era stimolante e infinitamente brillante.

Per quanto Thanos non sopportasse di essere stato privato della possibilità di fare nuove conoscenze e amicizie,doveva ammettere-a malincuore-che A'Lars era un insegnante di gran lunga più adatto per lui.

Le lodi erano assai rare.

Talvolta,suo padre accennava all'intelligenza del figlio come se fosse un dato di fatto,come se l'esistenza di stessa di questa virtù rendesse le smisurate facoltà mentali di Thanos una cosa eccezionale e banale insieme.

Le lezioni erano rapide e dovevano essere comprese immediatamente.

"Anche se sei un essere divino,l'intelletto è il tuo principale e migliore strumento."disse suo padre una volta,durante un insolito momento di condivisione"Un giorno otterrai grandi risultati tra gli altri eterni,potresti avere il privilegio di essere chiamato Tha-nos.

O magari addirittura T'Hanos,ma ti consiglio di non puntare troppo in alto nella gerarchia divina."lo avvisò A'Lars.

"Ma io mi sento ancora solo."disse Thanos,sforzandosi di evitare la nota lamentosa nella voce.

Sapeva che suo padre disprezzava questo comportamenti puerile.

A'Lars,sconfitto,sospirò.

"Provvederò a..."comunicò.

A'Lars mantenne la parola e provvide davvero a fare qualcosa:portò a Thanos un bambino eterno.

Ne portò alcuni,per la verità,e li fece competere per il ruolo di amico.

Solo uno superò l'esame.

Sintaa era,per definizione,la migliore amica di Thanos essendo anche l'unica.

Snella laddove Thanos era robusto,Sintaa aveva un invidiabile,normalissimo mento ben arrotondato e la carnagione del colore accettabile delle pesche acerbe.

Era di indole allegra,contrariamente a Thanos,che invece aveva un carattere taciturno e introverso.

Col passare degli anni,Thanos,cominciò a sospettare che A'Lars avesse pagato,insistito o minacciato la creatrice di Sintaa affinché quest'ultima diventasse la migliore amica di suo figlio.

Suo padre non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere ricorso ad una tattica tanto prosaica e disperata,ma raggiunta l'età di 10 anni,Thanos fu in grado di capire certe parole e frasi che lo condussero a formulare questa conclusione.

Spietati,il fato e l'energia cosmica lo avevano maledetto con una mente formidabile,che lo rendeva ancor più cosciente della sua deformità e della strana natura del suo isolamento.

Da ciò che coglieva dagli ologrammi di notizie e di intrattenimento,comprendeva la profondità della sua solitudine,ma non poteva fare niente per rimediare.

Nondimeno;Sintaa-a dispetto delle pressioni cui fosse stata sottoposta sua madre,l'eterna minore Elysius- sembrava apprezzare davvero la compagnia di Thanos.

Di tutti i bambini divini che il padre aveva fatto sfilare davanti a lui per il ruolo di "amico"solo Sintaa possedeva un sorriso tranquillo,un atteggiamento rilassato e di poche parole e uno scintillio da birbante negli occhi.

Thanos tentò di non farsela piacere,ma fallì.

"Tu sei la prima cosa portata da mio padre che mi è gradita."disse Thanos agli inizi della loro amicizia.

Sintaa gli rivolse un ampio sorriso.

Anche lei era troppo sveglia per la sua età,ma non era neppure lontanamente geniale quanto Thanos.

"Io non sono una cosa."gli ricordò "Sono un'eterna."

Thanos emise un grugnito d'assenso "Ma certo."

Giocavano insieme nelle stanza che lui condivideva con il pare,mai in pubblico e mai a casa di Sintaa.

Thanos aveva inventato un modo per pitturare con la luce,mediante una serie di pennelli digitali che raccoglievano i fotoni e li immobilizzavano temporaneamente a mezz'aria.

Lui e Sintaa passavano ore a disegnare nel vuoto,a guardare gli sfavillanti,luccicanti

ologrammi,prima che questi decadessero,dissolvendosi come lenti fuochi d'artificio.

"Posso farti una domanda?"chiese Thanos.

Sintaa parve sorpresa.

Si bloccò a metà pennellata.

"Tu non fai mai domande."disse Sintaa "Sai già tutto."

"Vorrei che fosse vero."ammise Thanos "C'è molto che non so.

Soprattutto riguardo a una cosa."

Sintaa si sistemò meglio sulla sedia.

Gli ologrammi scintillavano e danzavano attorno a lui,chimere luminose catturate e trascinate nel mondo reale.

"Chiedi pure."disse Sintaa.

Thanos esitò.

Per la prima volta in vita sua,comprese cosa volesse dire essere agitati.

"Com'è..."disse infine "...avere una madre?"

Sintaa rise.

"Tutti hanno una madre,Thanos."disse Sintaa.

Se Thanos fosse stato in grado di arrossire,sarebbe diventato paonazzo in quel momento.

"Dal punto di vista biologico si."disse Thanos "E anche gli eterni che vengono creati,normalmente vengono fatti da una eterna.

Ma com'è averne una,non semplicemente essere nati da lei?"

Gli occhi di Sintaa si raddolcirono.

Aprì la bocca per replicare,poi ci pensò.

Provò di nuovo e richiuse le labbra.

Andò avanti così per un po',prima di ritrovare la voce.

"Non so come descriverlo."confessò Sintaa "Non ho mai conosciuto altro."

Non ho mai conosciuto altro.

Queste parole suscitarono in Thanos un dolore acuto,che non aveva mai provato in vita sua.

Più che le parole,però,fu il tono con cui Sintaa le pronunciò.

C'era calore e conforto nella sua voce,e Thanos capì che era esattamente questo che gli mancava:l'aiuto di sua madre.

Per quanto ne sapeva,ogni cosa su Titano,mortale e non,poteva godere dell'amore di una madre,a parte lui.

A quel punto della sua vita,Thanos aveva la corporatura e l'altezza di un bambino più grande.

I suoi scatti di crescita erano frequenti e dolorosi.

Alto quasi un metro e settanta,il suo aspetto era quello di un adolescente e concorreva a mascherare la mente di un genio.

Il tono della pelle era sbiadito un poco dalla nascita,ma restava pur sempre l'odiata e temuta colorazione violacea.

Di rado si avventurava fuori dalla casa del padre.

A'Lars gli aveva detto molte volte che era meglio non turbare le persone e io,Kazantra,glie lo ricordavo spesso.

Io intanto ero diventata la sua seconda migliore amica.

Così,quel giorno Thanos indossò un mantello che gli nascondeva la testa e gli lasciava il viso in ombra.

Con l'orlo della cappa che gli faceva da strascico si avvicinò a un edificio non con paura,ma piuttosto con trepidazione.

Il palazzo in questione era anonimo,basso,tozzo,una vera rarità in una città dominata da torreggianti grattacieli e strutture che galleggiavano in aria grazie alla tecnologia antigravità.

Sintaa ne aveva sentito parlare dai genitori che lo definivano una sorta di "ospedale".

Thanos sapeva cosa fosse un'ospedale ovviamente:un posto dove si curavano le ferite.

Sui San passava molto tempo in questo particolare "ospedale".

Sua madre era malata?

Un eterno può essere malato?

Per Thanos non era possibile.

Era per questo che non gli permettevano di vederla,tranne quando andavano al tempio?

Ma in quel caso,perché non dirglielo e basta?

Che scopo aveva tutta quella segretezza,quella vergogna?

Non importava.

C'era sua madre,la dentro,e non gli interessava altro.

Indugiò sulla porta appena un attimo.

Era un ragazzino di soli 10 anni,un dio bambino,malgrado la sua intelligenza-o forse proprio a causa di quella-era cosciente che la sua età abbinata al suo aspetto non gli garantivano grandi prospettive di successo li.

Sapeva che il rischio di essere allontanato era proprio dietro l'angolo.

Aprì la porta nonostante questo e proseguì.

All'interno,l'aria odorava di ozono,segno che qualcuno aveva generato una forte carica elettrica.

Le mura e i pavimenti erano di colori spenti,imbottiti,e il soffitto era fatto di pannelli luminosi.

Attraversò l'atrio finché non raggiunse un'altra porta.

Aprì anche questa ed entrò.

C'era un uomo la,la fronte aggrottata dello stesso colore dell'erba sbiadita,in un giorno d'autunno.

Indossava la tunica nera e le spalline rosse di un medico,ma la sua espressione era del tutto fuorché rassicurante.

"Thanos."esordì l'uomo con tono severo "Mi avevano detto che stavi arrivando."

Thanos e Sintaa non avevano parlato a nessuno della loro decisione di andare li.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita,Thanos comprese di essere sorvegliato.

Costantemente.

"Vorrei vedere l'eterna Sui San."disse con tutta l'impetuosità e l'intensità di cui era capace.

"Mia madre."aggiunse.

Il dottore socchiuse gli occhi e una scintilla di pietà parve animarli.

Thanos represse la rabbia che lo pervase.

Non se ne faceva niente della pietà.

"Sono veramente spiacente."disse il medico "Non posso permetterlo."

"Non ti ho chiesto il permesso."replicò Thanos,mostrando tutta la sua indignazione "Come eterno di titano ti ordino di farmi vedere mia madre."

"L'ordine di un eterno non può contraddire quello di Sui San."disse il dottore e Thanos rimase in silenzio.

Ora capiva che era lei che non lo voleva avere intorno.

"Di questo dovrai parlarne con tuo padre."disse il dottore con un gesto allusivo "Se non te ne vai,dovrò chiamare un altro eterno e non voglio farlo."

Parlarne con tuo padre...Lo aveva fatto.

Chiedeva di lei fin da quando aveva pronunciato le sue prime parole- "Madre parteciperà?"-,aveva fatto di tutto fuorché supplicare A'Lars di lasciargliela vedere al di fuori dei loro incontri formali per i culti,ma ogni possibilità gli era sempre stata negata,vietata,impedita con le parole,gli atti e mancati provvedimenti.

"Non ostacolarmi."disse lui,e serrò i pugni.

Il medico non rise di fronte a quella scena.

Si schiarì la gola e cominciò: "Chiamerò il divino A'Lars..."

Più che vederla,Thanos percepì una rosseggiante cortina di rabbia dispiegarsi tra se e il resto del mondo.

Senza riflettere,si avventò sul dottore.

Era un eterno dalla forza smisurata,ed era furibondo e forte,e la forza degli eterni è infinitamente superiore ai mortali,ma Thanos eccedeva nella forza.

Essendo giovane non sapeva nemmeno come risparmiare le proprie energie.

Il medico lanciò un grido e si tirò indietro quando Thanos partì all'attaccò,saltando addosso all'uomo e sbattendolo a terra,con facilità estrema.

Nell'attimo che ci volle perché i due crollassero insieme sul pavimento,una luce si accese nel petto di Thanos e qualcosa di pesante e bagnato dentro di lui svanì.

Si sentì più fiero che mai.

Come se il mondo,d'improvviso,avesse un senso.

Fu soltanto un'istante,la frazione di secondo.

La sua mente si svuotò al momento dell'impatto con il suolo e sferrò un pugno alla testa del dottore trapassando anche il pavimento come niente.

Improvvisamente le mani di A'Lars lo cinsero da dietro di lui e,con un gesto,l'eterno lo scagliò fuori dalla struttura,facendolo rimbalzare sul suolo più volte,lasciando dei crateri per strada,mentre

Thanos emanava sillabe prive di senso.

Tutta la sua intelligenza ridotta alla crudezza del bisogno e del rifiuto.

Una volta caduta la maschera della cultura,tutto ciò che rimaneva era un animale,una belva scagliata via da suo padre,mentre i boati inghiottivano le sue grida e i suoi ruggiti.

Più tardi,A'Lars andò a trovarlo nella sua stanza.

Thanos sedeva a terra,in un angolo,avvolto dall'oscurità e fissava le mani che teneva intrecciate in grembo.

"Il dottore è morto?"chiese con urgenza Thanos "Gli ho fatto troppo male."

A'Lars schioccò la lingua "Il "dottore"è una nuova forma di vita sintetica che ho specificatamente creato per prendersi cura di tua madre,nei momenti del bisogno.

Progettato con maggiore empatia e compassione.

Congratulazioni Thanos.

Ha trapassato il cranio di una persona che non era neppure viva...e che sin dall'inizio era stata concepita per non saper rispondere alla violenza."

Thanos si torse le mani.

La loro immagine si annebbiò di fronte ai suoi occhi.

"Quella struttura..."continuò il padre "...è proibita per te,Thanos.

Non te l'ho mai detto,perciò non ti punirò per esserci andato,o per i danni che hai inflitto alla mia creazione,alla struttura e alla strada."

A'Lars lo scrutò con durezza "Ma se questo dovesse ripetersi,la punizione sarà severa."

Punizione...Thanos sapeva bene cosa volesse dire.

La Stanza d'Isolamento.

Una minuscola camera appena fuori dal cogitarium di A'Lars.

Thanos sarebbe stato segregato la dentro,bombardato costantemente da luci e rumori che gli l'avrebbero privato della capacità di pensare.

Era la cosa peggiore che potesse immaginare,la peggiore che avesse dovuto subire.

Eppure…

"Mia madre si trova in quel luogo."disse Thanos senza alzare lo sguardo "Come puoi tenerla nascosta da me,tranne quelle poche volte?"

"Sei un bambino sveglio."disse A'Lars "Saprai trovare altre cose per tenere la tua mente impegnata,a parte cercare tua madre.

Lei è irrilevante per te."

"Irrilevante?"disse gridò Thanos,alzandosi in piedi "È mia madre!"

A'Lars non batté neppure ciglio "Lei ti ha partorito.

Tutto qui.

Le uniche volte in cui ti vedeva era al tempio.

Non significa nulla per te e tu non significhi nulla per lei.

Dimenticala,Thanos."

A'Lars indicò la scrivania e l'interfaccia olografica sospesa sopra e attorno essa "Ritorna ai tuoi studi.

Hai un intelletto prodigioso,che non dovrebbe lasciarti distrarre da simili preoccupazioni emotive."

Si,il suo intelletto era prodigioso.

Conosceva parole per controbattere alle argomentazioni di suo padre,ma in quel momento,era ancora soltanto un bambino.

Un bambino che era stato in grado di avvicinarsi a sua madre,ma non abbastanza.

E al momento,non riusciva a riorganizzare le parole per formulare una risposta adatta o sensata.,perciò tornò a guardarsi le mani,fissandole.

"BASTA!"urlò una voce femminile e A'Lars vide Sui San.

"Sui San,cosa..."disse A'Lars.

"No!"disse lei.

"Madre..."disse Thanos e lei ebbe un accenno di disgusto.

"Vedi?"disse A'Lars "Per lei non..."

"Mi può vedere."disse Sui San.

"Ma..."disse A'Lars.

"Se mi cerca può vedermi."disse lei.

A'Lars rimase in silenzio fino a quando non si arrese e se ne andò.

Non ci volle molto.

Suo padre aveva sempre qualcosa di più importante da fare.

Thanos le si avvicinò e lentamente la abbracciò "Madre…

Sei qui..."

"Si."disse lei con un tono di voce appena udibile "E rimarrò con te per sempre.

Non ti farò mai del male,te lo prometto."

Sui San con il tempo di avvicinò sempre più a Thanos.

Gli faceva lunghe lezioni,a volte duravano giorni e Thanos,con la sua smisurata intelligenza,memorizzò tutto.

Lei si assicurò che sapesse tutto di ciò che aveva costruito per la famiglia e che un giorno avrebbe potuto governare con lei.

Anche se so che lo faceva solo perché suo padre insisteva,altrimenti non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile.

Si sarebbe fatta solo vedere brevemente,ma A'Lars aveva visto una piccola speranza.

E anche Thanos lo capiva.

Tutto ciò accadeva prima che gli altri fratelli tornassero da lei.

Prima che sua madre li facesse rientrare a casa.

Non era per niente tranquilla quando doveva entrare in contatto con lui.

Eppure Thanos trovò piacevole il tempo che stettero a contatto solo loro 2.

Suo padre era assente come sempre.

Lui e Sui San si sono capiti perfettamente,il che era quasi incredibile.

Mai gli altri due erano stati così vicini a lei come Thanos.

Almeno prima che le cose si complicassero ancora.

I legami tra gli eterni erano cari a noi e non avevano restrizioni.

La famiglia esisteva per farsi adorare dai mortali e farsi adorare era tutto.

Non c'era nessun sentimento speciale verso nessun mortale,solo tra noi.

Non che dei mortali non ci importasse.

Servivano come esseri da usare.

Titano fu contattato da un'altra colonia di eterni che chiedeva aiuto per una guerra contro Apokolips il pianeta dove erano i nuovi dei.

Thanos aveva partecipato allo scontro e poi era tornato in patria.

Il numero dei suoi fedeli aumentò,ma Thanos non ebbe mai dubbi:erano nel suo tempio perché

avevano paura della punizione che potevano ricevere se lo ignoravano.

Una volta Sui San era ad un tavolo di metallo con Eros,Terraxia e Thanos e improvvisamente si mise la mano destra sul volto e il dito indice sulla tempia.

Quell'incontro era regolare,dato che voleva tenere vicini i suoi figli, sempre in lotta per la sua attenzione, per ogni secondo di rassicurazione o per lodi verbali, e sì, il danno che potevano fare in tutto l'Universo se li lasciava incontrollati era grande, senza dubbio, e andava tutto a beneficio di Titano,o meglio..agli eterni di Titano."

"Madre?"disse Thanos.

Sui San guardò alla sua destra e alzò un sopracciglio in direzione del figlio.

"Qualcosa non va?" disse Thanos "Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

Dall'altra parte del tavolo, gli occhi di Terraxia si erano ristretti.

Si sporse in avanti,guardando attentamente Sui San,cercando di vedere cosa vedeva Thanos.

Terraxia non capiva mai.

Lui vedeva molto più di lei.

Era contento di aver ottenuto questa piccola vittoria su loro due.

"Se la mamma ha bisogno di qualcosa lei lo prenderà."disse Eros.

Thanos lanciò un'occhiata ad Eros e aprì la bocca per rispondere,ma non disse nulla però, perché Sui San si schiarì la gola.

"Non è niente."disse Sui San "Questa sera ho organizzato una cerimonia..."

Eros emise una risatina lenta e si alzò, si avvicinò e baciò la guancia di Sui San.

"Non posso aspettare." mormorò Eros,Sui San ridacchiò e lo allontanò, poi aspettò che se ne andasse prima di guardare Terraxia.

Terraxia,la sua prima figlia,pur essendo un distruttore, era così bella.

E così letale.

Per molto tempo fu esiliata perché sospettata di aver fatto a pezzi diversi mortali per fare pratiche di magia nera e di averne sezionati altri per vederne l'interno.

Una cosa del genere era proibita a quel tempo.

Almeno non doveva sapersi.

Sul loro mondo non si poteva combattere.

Fuori tutto era permesso,ma su Titano vigeva l'ordine.

Sui San alzò un sopracciglio,l'altra si alzò lentamente e le diede un bacio.

"Voglio che tu guardi i progressi sul pianeta Pandora."le disse Sui San con tono freddo e senza sorridere "A quanto pare gli elementali di quel mondo hanno lasciato i loro mortali per recarsi nelle dimensioni spirituali.

Mi aspetto un rapporto completo sulle nostre operazioni li oggi pomeriggio.

Devo sapere se è il momento di mettersi in viaggio verso quel pianeta."

L'unica cosa che si salva di Terraxia è che lei sa quando è sconfitta.

"Sì, mamma, inizierò subito."disse Terraxia.

La dea se ne andò.

"Finalmente la calma."pensò Thanos "Finalmente da solo con porte e finestre chiuse al mondo esterno. "

Sui San porse la mano a Thanos,lui si alzò, si inginocchiò e le prese la mano.

"Che cosa hai visto,Thanos?"disse Sui San.

"Madre,io..."disse Thanos prima di fermarsi come se non fosse sicuro di cosa dire o, più probabilmente, si chiedeva come dirlo senza sconvolgerla.

Sui San mise un dito sotto il mento di Thanos che gli fece alzare lo sguardo su di lei,incontrando i suoi occhi.

"Dimmi."disse Sui San.

Gli occhi di Thanos si spostano di lato, poi di nuovo verso di lei mentre faceva un respiro profondo"Hai toccato la tua tempia, madre."

Quello fu l'inizio.

Non accadde subito,passò molto tempo,ma tutto cominciò da li.

Sui San guardò Thanos, poi si alzò, si allontanò da lui, camminando lentamente attorno al tavolo. "Ti è piaciuto?" disse Sui San, senza mezzi termini "Tu vuoi che io vada fuori di testa vero?

Non te lo permetterò!"

"Non capisco cosa ti succede."disse Thanos "Perché ti comporti in questo modo con me?"

Sui San illuminò i suoi occhi di energia bianca.

La rabbia di sua madre stava raggiungendo un apice di violenza che non era eguagliato da millenni.

Tutto iniziò da li.

Ci sono molti problemi associati all'eternità.  
Lui è stato abbastanza sfortunato da provarli.

E non c'è niente di più tragico di una promessa non mantenuta.

Le promesse infrante simboleggiano l'inevitabile degrado delle emozioni, lo sbiadire delle memorie passate,la rottura interiore.

Come i resti di un'antica civiltà, servono solo come un ricordo del passato, una storia persa per sempre.

Un filo che tiene insieme due persone viene tagliato via,mandandole alla deriva.

Provocano ferite interiori,fanno male,sanguinano, mai per guarire dalla stessa mano che le ha provocate.

Lei gli aveva promesso che non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Ha promesso che non se ne sarebbe mai andata.

Dire che la Terra era come qualsiasi altro luogo sarebbe come paragonare una super-gigante a una stella nana e dire che erano uguali.

La Terra avrebbe potuto fornire un raccolto sfuggito alle più selvagge immaginazioni di quasi tutti gli uomini d'affari, potrebbe portare abbastanza profitti per durare ancora 100000 anni.

La Terra, quindi, non era solo _una proprietà_ .

È un tesoro.

Era il gioiello della corona della proprietà di Sui San, costruita su un retaggio di ricchezze,fedeli e rapporti spietati, e ciascuno dei 3 la desiderava.

Ed era stata affidata a lui e lei disse che doveva averla a tempo debito.

Le promesse sono una cosa molto forte per gli eterni di Titano.

Forse lo sono sempre,anche nelle famiglie dei mortali.

Di conseguenza,Thanos non ha fatto promesse.

Se gli fosse stato offerto un accordo, avrebbe risposto che lo avrebbe preso in considerazione non appena fossero stati pienamente in grado di discutere la questione in toto,sia che si trattasse di nuovi adoratori,sia che si trattasse di altro.

Se si fanno affari, la faccenda deve essere molto seria, e doveva essere certo che, più che essere in grado di discutere la questione per intero, erano capaci di portare profitto.

Ma Sui San lo aveva promesso.

Ha fatto la promessa la notte in cui suo padre non era li e Thanos era certo che lei l'avrebbe mantenuta.

Il tempo era passato e lui non aveva mai dubitato, perché aveva promesso.

Poi gli eterni di Titano si unirono a quelli dell'altra colonia e,insieme a varie razze di mortali da vari pianeti, andarono su Pandora,un mondo primitivo,dove gli elementali,avevano creato dei mortali e poi si erano ritirati nelle loro dimensioni.

Quando venne su Pandora,Thanos fu istruito all'arte della guerra su mio consiglio.

Aveva sempre provato interesse per la guerra e divenne un dio guerriero spietato.

Essendo in una zona con poco controllo,e vedendo che i rapporti con sua madre si stavano sbriciolando e i rapporti con suo padre erano assenti,Thanos non si frenò più.

Tutta la rabbia e la repressione si scatenarono.

Sui San e Thanos ebbero uno scontro durante una delle campagne militari del figlio,ma alla fine lui le ricordò la parola data e la riportò alla ragione.

Dopo la nostra partenza da Pandora,lei lo ha coinvolto di più nella gestione delle industrie,lo ha lasciato fare affari, ha fatto del suo nome una leggenda.

Lei lo stava addestrando a controllare ciò che lei aveva comprato,non bastava più farsi venerare,lui era l'erede che avrebbe fatto prosperare la compagnia fino a quando le stelle si sarebbero sbriciolate nella polvere.

Tuttavia su Titano,il suo nome significava desolazione.

Era temuto.

Nonostante ciò,si occupava incessantemente dei suoi fedeli e con il tempo se ne affezionò,malgrado tutto.

In seguito gli fu concessa un'autorità sulla Terra, il che non fu una sorpresa.

Le sue altre proprietà erano più piccole, meno difficili da gestire, e cadde nel nuovo progetto con una facilità che fece sobbalzare tutti.

Eros divenne geloso,ogni giorno che passava.

Rimase sulla sua nave per visitare le sue proprietà più a lungo, fermandosi su Titano solo durante i compleanni, se non mai.

Terraxia si faceva meno problemi.

Prese con prudenza la scelta di Sui San e passò più tempo su Cerise, ma non esitò mai a chiamarlo con qualche notizia che avrebbe potuto trovare di suo interesse.

Era chiaro a chiunque fosse a conoscenza del funzionamento interno della famiglia che lui era il protagonista dello spettacolo di Sui San,che però ha sempre nutrito un terrore nascosto.

Si prendeva cura di lui e non mostrava mai quello che pensava davvero,almeno non in quei tempi.

Tuttavia la situazione degenerò in altri sensi.

Fece anche altre cose, cose che le madri non facevano di solito, cose che le madri non dovevano fare.

Cose che avrebbero dovuto disgustarlo, ma ciò non successe.

Non erano dei mortali.

E quello era il secondo problema con l'eternità: i confini tra l'essere un famigliare e qualcosa di più cominciarono a confondersi.

Mille vite dei mortali passate insieme senza mai cambiare, e si poteva facilmente dimenticare che uno era la prole e non il compagno, il figlio e non l'amato.

Non c'era un intervallo visibile tra genitori e figli.

La distanza tra genitori e figli c'era, ma i nostri corpi non l'avrebbero mai mostrato, e questo era ciò che ci avrebbe traditi.

E a lui non dispiaceva essere tradito.

Lei lo tradì in ogni modo possibile, o almeno così pensava.

Ogni linea di convenzioni sociali, ogni cosa che avesse mai conosciuto per certo, ogni momento di soddisfazione precedente era gettato nel dubbio e spazzato via dalle sue labbra al suo orecchio.

Poi improvvisamente Sui San si ritirò dentro quell'edificio chiamato "ospedale" e non uscì più.

Col passare del tempo,Thanos e Sintaa divennero inseparabili.

Una volta,si avventurarono oltre i confini della Città Eterna e scalarono le colline alla base della dorsale criovulcanica che la circondava.

Da lassù, potevano vedere tutta la Città Eterna sotto di loro:i fluttuanti edifici ad antigravità,le svettanti strutture simili ad aghi,con le sommità incoronate da infiorescenze di metallo e vetro,il nero liscio delle strade congestionate dal traffico solare,e al centro di tutto…

Il Mentor Plex!

Composto da oltre 500 piani fuori terra,all'inizio il palazzo era affusolato come uno spillo,poi saliva incurvandosi in una sinusoide verticale e infine all'apice,si divaricava in un disco perfetto.

Avrebbe fornito alloggio a decine di migliaia di mortali di Titano.

Era stato progettato da A'Lars come suo tempio,come sua casa e come paradigma del nuovo concetto architettonico della Città Eterna,dove gli edifici erano destinati ad innalzarsi sempre di più verso il cielo per ospitare il numero sempre crescente di abitanti.

A'Lars supervisionava personalmente i lavori di costruzione ed era ossessionato dall'idea di renderlo assolutamente perfetto.

"Il MentorPlex è il futuro di Titano"aveva detto a Thanos in un raro momento di condivisione ed entusiasmo.

Aveva gesticolato a mezz'aria per roteare l'ologramma dell'edificio.

"Se continueremo a costruire strutture di questo tipo,cambieremo il paesaggio e il futuro di Titano

alterando al contempo il profilo della Città Eterna."pensò Thanos.

L'edificio avrebbe generato una quantità smodata di calore e causa del suo fabbisogno energetico,ma A'Lars- brillantemente,doveva ammettere Thanos – aveva attenuato lo svantaggio reindirizzando l'ammoniaca semicongelata presente nel sottosuolo dei vicini criovulcani,affinché fungesse da refrigerante naturale.

Adesso,mentre affondava lo sguardo nella valle e scrutava la città che era l'unica casa che avesse mai conosciuto,Thanos avvertì un turbamento nella sua anima.

Non riusciva a identificarlo.

Sapeva soltanto che c'era una nota stonata,una discordanza di cui ancora non comprendeva la

natura.

"C'è qualcosa che non va in Titano."pensò Thanos.

"Come hai detto?"chiese Sintaa,e Thanos si rese conto,con sua grande sorpresa,di aver parlato a voce alta.

Mentire non gli passò neppure per la testa.

Sintaa era sua amica,e gli amici si dicevano sempre la verità.

"C'è qualcosa che non va in titano."ripeté Thanos "Lo senti?"

Sintaa si strinse le spalle.

"Io sento solo il vento dei criovulcani."disse lei "Sei sicuro che siano dormienti?"

"La maggior parte lo è."rispose Thanos vagamente "Ma sul serio,Sintaa,c'è del marcio su Titano.

Spesso,mi è capitato di pensare che fossi io."

"Thanos..."disse Sintaa.

Lui fece un gesto per accantonare la preoccupazione dell'amica "Ora ho capito che è qualcos'altro."

Thanos si alzò in piedi e riprese a contemplare la Città Eterna dall'alto.

Illluminata da milioni di diodi ad alimentazione quantica,la città era tutto un prospetto fatto di luce,un pulsante scheda madre composta da linee precise e zone di terreno minuziosamente

mappate.

Non esisteva un nome con cui chiamarla,solo la sua stessa definizione,la verità:la Città Eterna.

Anche Sintaa si alzò e cinse le spalle di Thanos con un abbraccio.

"Non ci manca nulla qui."disse Sintaa "Non c'è niente che non va.

Sei solo..."

"Troppo caustico?"disse Thanos.

"Non conosco questa parola..."ammise Sintaa "...ma suona corretta.

Andiamo,Thanos.

Siamo esseri divini con un pianeta super avanzato che ci venera.

La tua industria sta andando bene,hai fedeli che ti venerano su altri pianeti e fai ottimi affari.

Forse è solo perché qui non ti sopportano che ti sembra che qualcosa non va."

Thanos si incupì,lo sguardo puntato davanti a se.

C'era qualcosa che non sapeva identificare.

Ma per la prima volta nella sua vita,non era lui.

Sulla via del ritorno,ai margini della Città Eterna,i due incontrarono un caotico marciapiede mobile,fatto di pedoni.

La mattina e il tramonto erano i momenti di maggior traffico,perché il cambio dei turni di lavoro della metropoli avveniva proprio durante quegli orari.

Thanos e Sintaa si facevano strada con cautela in mezzo alla calca,procedendo lentamente,ma con una certa determinazione contro la marea di pendolari.

Ogni tanto qualcuno faceva un inchino ai due.

Non c'era molto spazio di manovra,e presto,senza rendersene conto,Thanos fu sbattuto contro un uomo che camminava svelto nella direzione opposta.

Lui era ormai grosso e massiccio,molto più alto dei comuni eterni:l'uomo inciampò,scivolò di lato e tentò di riappoggiare il piede in cerca di stabilità.

Sfortunatamente suddetto piede gli finì nello spazio tra il marciapiede mobile e la banchina,facendogli perdere l'equilibrio.

Thanos capì sin troppo bene la dinamica di quel movimento,mentre guardava l'uomo barcollare da una parte,essere sul punto di riprendersi e poi continuare a cadere.

Capì inoltre cosa volesse dire il sonoro "crac"che seguì,anche prima che l'uomo,adesso riverso a terra,si afferrasse la caviglia e lanciasse un grido di dolore.

La follia si accorse dell'incidente solo nella misura in cui doveva aggirare l'ostacolo nel flusso di gente.

Thanos afferrò Sintaa per un polso.

"Dobbiamo aiutarlo."insistette Thanos,trascinando l'amica al lato del marciapiede e di fianco all'uomo.

Il ferito era accora a terra in quell'interstizione,la caviglia era piegata in maniera innaturale e dolorosa.

Thanos si accucciò per esplorare l'area con lo sguardo.

"Ho bisogno che ti alzi in piedi."disse Thanos all'uomo "Ti guariremo noi."

"Sei stato tu!"piagnucolò quello tra i denti serrati.

Strizzava gli occhi per resistere allo strazio "Mi hai fatto cadere!"

Sintaa ribollì di rabbia "Tu sei andato addosso lui.

Siamo due eterni,sai?!"

Thanos zittì l'amica con un'occhiata e gli fece segno di dargli una mano,ma Sintaa si rifiutò con ostinazione,scuotendo la testa e incrociando le braccia sul petto.

"Questo mortale è andato contro di te e ora ti da pure la colpa."disse Sintaa "Non merita nemmeno una goccia del mio potere cosmico per guarire!"

Così,Thanos infilò le mani sotto la gamba dell'uomo e fece leva nel tentativo di distenderla quel quanto che bastava per disincastrare il piede dal solco.

L'uomo gridò di rinnovato dolore.

"Smettila di resistere."disse Thanos,lottando contro l'arto che si contorceva "Ti farà male solo per un momento,poi sarai libero.

Il mio potere cosmico ti guarirà..."

Gli occhi dell'individuo si spalancarono e la paure prevalse sul dolore fisico.

"Che cosa vuoi farmi?"chiese l'uomo "AUTO!

AIUTO!"

"Ti sto aiutando!"ribatté Thanos.

"Un mortale che piagnucola in questo modo non l'ho mai sentito..."disse Sintaa.

Un altro centimetro,forse 2,e sarebbe riuscito a tirare fuori il piede dell'uomo da quella fessura.

"AIUTATEMI!"strillò quello,con una nuova nota di urgenza e terrore nella voce.

"Sta fermo o prova ad alzarti."insistette Thanos "Posso aiutarti a..."

"FERMATELO!"urlò l'altro "CHIAMATE GLI ALTRI ETERNI!

QUALCUNO LO FERMI!"

"Ehm,Thanos…?"disse Sintaa.

Thanos alzò lo sguardo su Sintaa,poi sulla folla.

Il panico dell'uomo parve spargersi attorno e piombare anche su tutti gli astanti.

La gente si fermava,si voltava.

Fissavano Thanos,che stava cercando di estrarre il piede dallo spazio tra il marciapiede e la banchina,un'impresa che sarebbe stata molto più semplice,se quella gamba avesse smesso di muoversi e agitarsi.

"Tu."ordinò Thanos e indicò una persona in mezzo all'assembramento "Va dall'altra parte.

Fagli stare ferma la gamba."

L'uomo non accennò a muoversi.

"Non mi hai sentito?"protestò Thanos "Sta soffrendo!"

Nel vedere che quello non interveniva,Thanos mandò la sua richiesta a qualcun altro,una donna che era li vicino.

Ma anche lei si ritrasse.

"CHIAMATE AIUTO!"urlò l'uomo bloccato "CHIAMATE QUALCHE ETERNO!

QUESTO MOSTRO MI HA SPINTO A TERRA!

VUOLE STRAPPARMI IL PIEDE!"

"Cosa?"disse Thanos dando le spalle alla gente "Non ho fatto niente del genere!"

"Non l'ha fatto."aggiunse Sintaa,ma era chiaro dall'espressione dell'uomo che quello aveva tutta l'intenzione di restare testardamente aggrappato a quell'ottusa versione dei fatti.

"Incolpare un essere divino ingiustamente è tra i più gravi reati e sacrilegi che..."disse Sintaa,ma Thanos le fece cenno di fermarsi con la mano.

E poi,Thanos udì i borbottii della folla.

Colse il suo nome,il nome di suo padre.

Lo avevano riconosciuto.

Ovviamente.

Indossava un indelebile marchio di identificazione.

L'uomo restò accanto a lui,gemeva sopraffatto dal dolore.

Thanos vide una scaglia d'osso fuoriuscire dalla caviglia,insieme a del sangue fresco.

Se solo quel tizio avesse smesso di agitarsi...se solo avesse permesso a Thanos di aiutarlo...

"Preferisci soffrire pur di non..."disse Thanos.

"Thanos."lo interruppe Sintaa,posandogli una meno sulla spalla "È meglio andare.

Questa gente è pura feccia!"

Lui non voleva andare,voleva mantenere il punto,ed era un punto molto convincente.

Ma un tremito nella voce della sua amica lo spinse a riconsiderare la situazione.

Il timore della gente si stava rapidamente convertendo in rabbia e indignazione.

Molto presto avrebbero chiamato gli altri eterni che erano molti,mentre lui era uno.

Lasciò che Sintaa lo aiutasse a rimettersi in piedi,poi insieme si incunearono tra la folla – che si aprì al loro passaggio quasi con riluttanza – e andarono via.

"Poteva mettesi molto male."osservò Sintaa "Gli altri eterni potrebbero essere poco gentili."

Thanos si meravigliò del commento dell'amica.

Si era messa male.

E per tutte le ragioni sbagliate.

Il mero caso e la dura fatalità della sorte si erano uniti al pregiudizio,e il risultato era stato del tutto fuorché auspicabile.

Poco dopo Thanos era nel suo tempio e riceveva i fedeli,che gli portavano delle pergamene da firmare e alcuni,raramente,chiedevano energia cosmica per tornare giovani.

Erano quelli che ancora si rifacevano alle vecchie usanze,gli altri ringiovanivano mediante metodi genetici,pillole e operazioni.

Thanos fece uscire l'energia azzurra dalle dita ed essa entrò dentro l'uomo.

"Basta così."disse Thanos mettendosi le mani sulle tempie per la disperazione di ciò che era successo prima "Non ce la faccio."

"Basta così!"disse il sacerdote "Per oggi può bastare."

La folla,senza molti problemi,se ne andò,anzi in molti sembravano felici.

Ci sono 3 tipi di divinità:quelli che sono a immagine dei mortali,quelli che sono benvoluti e quelli che la gente teme più di ogni altra cosa.

Thanos apparteneva all'ultimo gruppo.

Ciò che Thanos aveva fatto su Pandora non poteva essere giustificato,ma su Titano aveva sempre avuto un carattere calmo.

Mentre stava pensando si avvicinò al suo trono una donna che indossava un lungo abito viola e un cappuccio tirato giù.

Era una donna giovane,magra,con i capelli neri legati dietro la testa,ma con varie ciocche che

cadevano ai lati del viso.

La sua pelle era pallidissima e le labbra erano spente.

"Su,un ultimo piccolo sforzo."disse la donna e Thanos alzò la testa,mentre lei gli porgeva una

pergamena "Per una tua grande fedele."

La donna aveva una voce calma e gentile.

"Ah...poi riforma la fila e devo ricominciare."disse Thanos "Oggi ho avuto una pessima giornata."

"Con discrezione,nessuno ti vedrà."disse la donna.

Thanos si alzò "Un'altra firma e mi spezzò in 2.

Mi creda."

"Che delusione,vengo da così lontano..."disse lei che sorrise,avvicinandosi al suo viso con tenerezza.

Thanos fece un sorriso appena accennato.

Poco dopo Thanos e Sintaa camminarono per la strada.

"Una festa sacra?"disse Thanos "Hai visto che è successo,oggi,vero?"

"Un minuto e te ne vai."disse Sintaa.

Poco dopo Thanos era alla festa e camminando arrivò ad una stanza vuota,con un tavolo di metallo e seduta al tavolo,di spalle,c'era la donna vestita di viola che lentamente si voltò verso di lui fissandolo.

"Mi dispiace per prima."disse Thanos che si avvicinò al tavolo.

"No,non fa niente."disse la donna.

"È una situazione difficile per me."disse Thanos.

"Ti capisco benissimo,sono felice di averti conosciuto."disse lei "Ammiro tanto le tue imprese.

Certe volte ho l'impressione...che tu scriva le tue cronache appositamente per me.

Che mi legga quasi nel pensiero."

"Ha con se le pergamene?"disse Thanos.

"Certamente."disse lei che mise una pergamena sul tavolo.

Thanos si sedette e prese una penna "A chi va questa firma?"

"Ad "L"."disse la donna.

" "L"?"disse Thanos sorpreso.

"Si,sta per Lady."disse la donna.

"Ah..."disse Thanos che firmò.

Lady bevve un liquido da un bicchiere,poi sorrise e prese la pergamena "Grazie.

Ti va qualcosa da bere?"

"Perché no."disse Thanos che andò a prendersi da bere e tornò.

I due brindarono,mentre Lady rideva e poi bevvero.

"Mi piacerebbe sapere come tieni tutto a mente?"disse Lady "Prendi degli appunti,ha dei

registratori…?"

"No,io ho un'ottima memoria e comunque a volte utilizzo dei rotoli."disse Thanos "Li porto sempre al tempio."

"Sempre?"disse Lady.

"Si,mi rassicurano."disse Thanos.

"Vorrei vederli."disse Lady.

"Davvero?"disse Thanos sorpreso.

"Non li apro,se è questo che ti preoccupa."disse Lady sorridendo.

"Va bene...la prossima volta che viene al tempio glie li mostro."disse Thanos "Ne ho 4.

Uno per gli eventi in corso,uno per gli eventi della guerra,uno per l'infanzia e l'ultimo...per i mie pensieri,le mie opinioni."

"Non dev'essere semplice la vita che stai attraversando."disse Lady toccandogli le mani immense con al sua mano destra "L'essere un dio,la guerra,i problemi familiari,l'odio di questo pianeta per il colore della tua pelle.

Immagino che tu sia a rischio di un esaurimento?"

"Un esaurimento?"disse Thanos che posò il bicchiere "Direi che è un po' esagerato."

"Forse,ma a volte ti sentirai molto solo."disse Lady.

Thanos sapeva benissimo che aveva ragione,era sempre stato solo.

"Si...in effetti..."disse Thanos vedendole il vestito "Ah...mi dispiace per il suo lutto."

"Lutto?"disse Lady.

"Indossa l'abito viola."disse Thanos.

"Oh,si,giusto."disse lei guardandosi addosso per un momento e poi sorrise "Non ho mai capito il motivo per cui tutti qui temono il viola.

Questa stupida superstizione."

Era la stessa cosa che pensava Thanos.

Lo aveva sempre pensato,poiché il viola era sempre su di lui.

"Non sa quanto le do ragione."disse Thanos.

"Dammi del tu..."disse Lady.

"Va bene."disse Thanos "Io sono sempre..."

"Sempre stato emarginato."disse Lady.

"Già e sto cercando di scoprirne il motivo."disse Thanso "Voglio capire com'è cominciato quest'odio sul colore viola.

Ho dato iniziò a degli scavi archeologici tra le rovine antiche di titano.

Risalgono a 3000 anni fa.

Forse avrò una risposta."

"E chi lo sa."disse Lady sorridendo.

Tornato a casa,Thanos aveva un'aria così avvilita e uno stato d'animo così lacrimoso che persino suo padre non poté fare a meno di notarlo.

Con un sospiro rassegnato,A'Lars gli chiese malvolentieri che cosa avesse.

Quando Thanos gli raccontò gli eventi accaduti su quel marciapiede,A'Lars si limitò a scuotere la testa.

"Avresti dovuto essere più accorto."disse A'Lars,e tornò subito al suo lavoro.

Thanos prese una decisione seduta stante:si sarebbe avventurato all'esterno solo se strettamente necessario

Non aveva senso fare altrimenti.

Poco dopo si distese sul letto.

In quel momento apparve l'immagine mentale di Sintaa nella stanza "Sei pronto?"

"No,per niente,sono depresso."disse Thanos.

"Un giro ti farà bene."disse la faccia spirituale.

Poco dopo i due erano seduti dentro un mezzo rettangolo volante di metallo.

"Com'è andata la giornata al tempio?"disse Sintaa.

"Hai fatto bene a non venire."disse Thanos malinconico"Ho l'impressione che i fedeli vengano solo perché temono ripercussioni.

E la tua giornata?"

"Splendida."disse Sintaa "Come al solito."

Thanos era quasi invidioso di tali giornate stupende passate dagli eterni che sembravano sempre contenti e forse lo erano.

"Ho incontrato una donna molto interessante."disse Thanos con un mezzo sorriso guardando

davanti a se.

"Thanos..."disse Sintaa girandosi e sorridendo "Adesso siamo passati alle mortali?"

Thanos non poté trattenersi dal ridere "Sii seria.

Abbiamo parlato tutta la sera.

Molto piacevole.

È una che ti sa ascoltare.

È attenta agli altri."

"È raro trovare chi sa ascoltare."disse Sintaa seriamente "Sopratutto su Titano.

E come si chiama?"

"L."disse Thanos.

"Come?"disse Sintaa stupita "L?"

"Sta per Lady."disse Thanos.

"Quindi non ti ha detto il suo nome."disse Sintaa.

"No."disse Thanos.

La mattina dopo i due camminavano dentro un parco,pieno di alberi e vegetazione.

"Ora che tua madre non c'è..."disse Sintaa.

"Mi manca."disse Thanos.

"Certo che ti manca."disse Sintaa "Ma hai campo libero."

Thanos la guardò sorridendo.

"Per venire qui?"disse lui sorridendo.

"Anche per questo."disse Sintaa "Ma volevo dire per aumentare i fedeli.

Sono mesi che ti occupi solo dell'archeologia e vai raramente al tempio.

Forse dovresti ricominciare,no?"

L'archeologia per Thanos era importante.

La sua mente gli diceva che per risolvere un problema,avrebbe dovuto trovarne le cause.

A quel punto forse avrebbe potuto far cambiare idea alla gente e agli eterni.

"Pensi che non faccia niente quando mi occupo del passato?"chiese Thanos.

"No,ma ti conosco."disse Sintaa "E poi vai a rilento.

Si,ti prende tempo,ma sei esitante."

"È una cosa importante per me."rispose Thanos "Se trovo l'origine della superstizione sul viola forse posso farci qualcosa."

"Si,ma non è rilevante."disse Sintaa "Pensi di convincerli facilmente con delle ricerche?"

"No,per niente."disse Thanos "Ma tenterò."

Anni dopo Thanos si trovava sulla cima del MentorPlex.

Stava ammirando la distesa della Città Eterna sotto di lui,e le ondulate colline ancora oltre,dove un decennio prima lui e Sintaa si erano seduti a osservare i robot fluttuanti affaccendarsi attorno a quello stesso edificio,il luogo in cui adesso viveva con suo padre.

A'Lars aveva riservato per se l'ultimo piano del Mentor Plex,come suo tempio e come casa.

Ovviamente.

Era scontato che suo padre avrebbe avrebbe voluto guardare dall'alto il resto di Titano,così come guardava dall'alto il suo terzo figlio.

Thanos immagino di poter scorgere il punto esatto dove si era seduto quel giorno,anche se sapeva che era solo un'illusione.

10 anni erano passati in un batter d'occhio,e lui aveva trascorso tutto quel tempo a sforzarsi di documentare le puerili maniere del passato per proiettarsi nel futuro.

Si era applicato negli studi con una diligenza e un'intensità di cui persino suo padre si era accorto.

Comprendeva la complessità della fisica e della biologia,dell'astronomia e della chimica.

Sapeva riconoscere le stelle e i pianeti dando una solo occhiata al cielo notturno,era in grado di

manipolare i vari tipi di energia per creare immagini straordinariamente realistiche,capaci di parlare e muoversi con una fedeltà che superava di gran lunga i rozzi ologrammi della tecnologia titaniana.

Sapeva esaminare i tessuti viventi a livello subcellulare,maneggiare i mitocondri e i lisosomi per generare nuove vite.

E aveva fatto del suo meglio per dimenticare Sui San.

La sua mente,se adeguatamente stimolata,riusciva a fare molte cose,e così si era imposto di scordarsi di lei.

Ma era impossibile.

Riusciva ad accantonare il pensiero di sua madre per settimane o mesi di fila,ma poi tornava sempre.

Sognava il suo volto,enorme,sofferente e bagnato di lacrime.

Era l'espressione della donna al momento della sua nascita,supponeva.

Nessuno poteva richiamare alla memoria l'istante in cui era venuto al mondo,questo lo

sapeva;eppure,il sogno tornava a visitarlo con spaventosa regolarità ed era convinto che fosse un

ricordo,non un invenzione della sua mente inconscia.

2 anni prima,aveva finalmente ottenuto la prova tangibile che A'Lars aveva corrotto la madre di Sintaa affinché la figlia diventasse sua amica:un alloggio nel tanto richiesto MentorPlex subito dopo il suo compleanno.

A'Lars non aveva detto una parola quando il figlio gli aveva sbattuto in faccia l'evidenza,ma da allora Thanos non aveva più visto Sintaa e aveva passato gran parte del suo tempo a casa,dedicandosi ai suoi incessanti studi.

Tuttavia,a volte riceveva messaggi da Lady.

In seguito,la solitudine era stata più forte della sua reticenza e in quei 2 anni Thanos aveva provato ad uscire e a stare tra la gente.

Ma non sopportava le espressioni sui volti delle persone,il malcelato orrore,la palese repulsione.

L'unica che gli parlava normalmente era Lady,quando si vedevano al parco o si incontravano da qualche parte,sempre gentile,sempre amichevole e dolce.

La decisione che aveva preso tanti anni prima era stata quella giusta.

Si chiedeva:ma era davvero così mostruoso?

Era davvero una creatura tanto abbietta?

O era solo il modo in cui gli altri lo percepivano?

Un'occhiata-di malavoglia-ad uno specchio qualsiasi poteva dargliene conferma.

Si.

Si,lo era.

Nondimeno,si interrogava:possibile che le cose talmente semplici e futili quanto il colore della sua pelle e la forma squadrata del suo mento sproporzionato e solcato incutessero a tutti tale paura?

Il popolo di Titano-il suo popolo!-era forse così vigliacco da lasciarsi spaventare da qualcosa che,letteralmente,non andava oltre la facciata?

I mortali di Titano erano troppo sofisticati per restare aggrappati ad antiche superstizioni,eppure ancora associavano il viola al concetto di morte e di sfortuna,come se le proprietà fotorefrattive di una sostanza avessero qualcosa a che fare con…

Sospirò.

Si sentiva esausto persino a pensarci.

Non poteva credere che fosse vero.

Doveva esserci dell'altro.

Sapeva di essere...diverso.

Oltre all'aspetto fisico,la sua intelligenza lo distingueva da tutti gli altri.

Diventava di giorno in giorno più perspicace e acuto.

Comprendeva sempre più cose,ma mai la paura che gli altri provavano per lui.

Il disgusto che avvertiva in A'Lars?

Si,quello lo capiva.

E Sui San...beh...lei aveva il terrore di lui,tanto che alla fine era scomparsa.

Era una sciagura,lo sapeva,e crescendo era divenuto ancora più minaccioso.

Le spalle si erano allargate.

I muscoli si erano gonfiati.

Era un bruto immenso,un potere divino,una forza inarrestabile,una mente geniale intrappolata nel corpo nerboruto di un lavoratore gigante.

Lui non incedeva con grazia,i suoi passi facevano tremare i muri.

Anche quando prestava la massima attenzione,urtava la gente con le spalle e i gomiti senza volerlo.

Da tanto tempo,ormai,aveva smesso di chiedere scusa.

Tanto nessuno lo ascoltava.

Ma non poteva continuare così.

Ben presto,avrebbe dovuto trovare la sua strada nel mondo,non sopra di esso.

Sarebbe dovuto entrare a far parte della Città come dio permanente,come se stesso.

Ma in che modo poteva riuscirci,se veniva rifiutato?

In un insolito momento di assoluta disperazione,pose ad A'Lars questa stessa domanda.

Cercava una spiegazione,un barlume di saggezza che poteva essergli sfuggito fino a quel momento,qualcosa da impiegare per cambiare i cuori e le menti di Titano.

Accadde una notte in cui A'Lars andò a fargli visita nella sua stanza.

Era tardi,Thanos era esausto e gli occhi gli bruciavano per quanto aveva pianto,dopo aver passato ore a studiare la sua energia cosmica,senza chiarire in alcun modo perché fosse diventato una

creatura simile.

Forse,con una parte di energia di sua madre…

Seduto alla scrivania,si accasciò sulla sedia,poi posò la fronte stanca sul palmo della gigantesca mano.

Se neppure il suo genio riusciva a decodificare la sua stessa aberrazione,era inutile.

A'Lars,come sempre,entrò senza bussare o chiedere all'intelligenza artificiale della casa di

annunciarlo.

La sua voce colse Thanos di sorpresa,e lui resistette all'impulso di sobbalzare per lo spavento.

"Volevo solo ricordarti che domattina partirò per il Cratere di Rakor."gli disse il padre "Starò via 3 notti per il sopralluogo geografico.

Fa in modo di..."

"Restare a casa."brontolò Thanos "Si.

Lo so.

Restare in casa il più possibile,onde evitare che la sola vista di me metta a soqquadro l'intera società titaniana.

È una lezione che ho appreso."

"Prendo nota del tuo sarcasmo."disse A'Lars "E non lo apprezzo."

Thanos ruotò sulla sedia verso suo padre "Loro mi odiano,padre!

Hanno paura di me!

E non ho fatto niente per meritarlo!

Niente di niente!"

"Si."disse A'Lars "E non puoi farci nulla."

Come al solito,l'empatia di A'Lars era inesistente.

Thanos emise un lamento e si alzò in piedi,sbracciandosi mentre parlava.

"Perché?"disse Thanos "Che ho fatto di male?"

A'Lars incrociò le braccia sul petto e scrutò il figlio con freddezza "Lo hai detto tu stesso:niente.

Ogni specie nell'Universo teme istintivamente il suo predatore."

"Predatore?"disse Thanos che gemette ancora,esasperato,angosciato "E chi avrei aggredito?"

Per un attimo,il ricordo della sua visita all'ospedale gli balenò nella mente.

In verità,in seguito,aveva preso che si chiamava "clinica psichiatrica",e non era un luogo dove si

curavano le ferite e le malattie fisiche.

Ma mai una clinica aveva ospitato e accudito un'eterna.

La reminiscenza di ciò che aveva fatto era vivida e realistica come fosse appena accaduto.

Il sangue artificiale,così viscido sul suo pugno…

Ma A'Lars era il proprietario dell'istituto e dei sintetici che lo mandavano avanti,e aveva insabbiato l'episodio di rabbia infantile di Thanos.

Nessun altro lo sapeva.

"Sei intelligente."disse suo padre "E la tua intelligenza porta con se una separazione,un distacco dagli altri.

A livello inconscio, la gente lo avverte e lo interpreta come una forma di crudeltà.

Come una minaccia.

Se poi a ciò si somma il fatto che sei un eterno e si aggiunge il tuo...aspetto,ecco che provano paura.

E inevitabilmente,ciò che temono,odiano."

Il padre lo spiegò in maniere così razionale e gelida che Thanos smise fugacemente di considerarlo un problema grave.

Ma poi assorbì il vero significato di quelle parole e afflosciò le spalle nel comprendere cosa volesse dire A'Lars esattamente.

"Quindi non posso fare niente."disse Thanos "Mi odiano senza ragione,perciò non esiste alcuna logica che possa applicare,nessuna argomentazione da addurre,per far loro cambiare idea."

"No."sentenziò A'Lars con irrevocabile finalità "Toglitelo dalla testa.

Sei quello che sei,il mondo è quello che è,e tu non puoi cambiare nessuna delle due cose."

"Ma allora che farò nella mia vita?"gridò Thanos "Come faccio a trovare la mia strada,se sono tanto detestato e temuto?"

A'Lars rimase immobile e in silenzio così a lungo che Thanos si chiese se non fosse finalmente

riuscito a zittire il grande dio.

Fu pervaso da una folle soddisfazione e le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso.

Ma alla fine il padre si stinse nelle spalle "Tutte le creature trovano la propria strada.

Persino il letame dei mortali ha un suo scopo.

Anche tu troverai il tuo."

Prima che potesse rispondere A'Lars se ne andò,seguito dal suono della porta che si chiudeva dietro di lui,e Thanos era rimasto da solo,con quell'inutile sorrisetto sghembo e la certezza che suo padre lo ritenesse un mucchio di letame.

Il giorno dopo Thanos era seduto, aveva davanti a se delle schermate ed apparve un rettangolo luminoso,segno che qualcuno lo chiamava.

Era sorpreso,dato che nessuno lo aveva mai chiamato.

Thanos ci cliccò sopra "Si?"

"Salve."disse una voce femminile "Sono Lady."

"Ah..."disse Thanos sorridendo e alzandosi.

"È un po' folle chiamarti così,lo so."disse lei "Non sapevo se farlo o meno."

"Nessun problema."disse Thanos.

"Per caso sei libero,per andare al parco?"disse Lady.

"Ah,si."disse Thanos sorridendo.

Poco dopo Thanos era arrivato al parco.

Lady lo aspettava seduta su una panchina come sempre,davanti ad un ruscello.

Thanos sorrise vedendola e si avvicinò.

La donna indossava lo stesso vestito viola.

"Scusami,avevi di certo qualcosa di meglio da fare."disse Lady sorridendo.

"No,assolutamente."disse Thanos "Le mie giornate sono solo impegno,quasi 0 rapporti.

Mi fa piacere vederti.

Abbiamo sempre parlato di me,ma io non so niente di te."

"Non c'è niente di interessante."disse Lady voltando la testa leggermente,ma mantenendo un

atteggiamento gentile.

Thanos pensò a quella frase.

Evidentemente lui non era l'unico ad essere solo.

D'altronde da quando la conosceva non l'aveva mai vista in compagnia di qualcuno.

Erano come 2 fiamme sole che si erano trovate.

"Per me si."disse Thanos "Ma se non vuoi..."

"Io osservo gli altri."disse Lady "O meglio,io osservo le morti degli altri."

"Una addetta agli obitori?"disse Thanos.

"In un certo senso."disse lei "Ho un ruolo che mi fa sembrare come invisibile.

Ci sono abituata."

Anche Thanos avrebbe voluto non essere visto.

Almeno non avrebbe veduto quelle espressioni di disgusto sulle facce della gente.

Ma su di lei non c'era paura ne disgusto.

"Tu non hai...mai avuto paura di me?"disse Thanos.

"Paura?"disse Lady guardandolo "Perché mai?"

"Il mio aspetto mette paura."disse Thanos.

"Tesoro,sei bellissimo."disse Lady.

Thanos la guardò per qualche istante e rimase quasi bloccato,poi fece un mezzo sorriso.

"Grazie."disse Thanos.

"È la pura verità."disse lei.

Questa donna non lo temeva,ma era...attratta?

La conversazione andò avanti e Thanos parlò di suo padre,mentre la donna lo ascoltava con molta attenzione.

"Io e mio padre siamo come due estranei,malgrado viviamo insieme."disse Thanos "Mia madre era tornata a casa da quell'istituto,ma ora ci è tornata,presumo di sua volontà.

Forse li la aiutano meglio che a casa.

Mio padre ha sempre detto che avrebbe "provveduto a tutto" e in un certo senso lo ha fatto,ma...con la freddezza di un uomo di affari."

"Mi spiace."disse Lady.

"Io ho paura di farmi vedere in giro."disse Thanos "Per via di come reagisce la gente."

"Lo so."disse lei "Sono dei pazzi per i miei gusti.

E pure fanatici."

"Già,non capisco perché."disse Thanos "Mi è sempre stato detto che il viola era il colore della

Morte,e che gli eterni l'avrebbero scacciata fino alla fine dei giorni."

"Si,conosco la litania che gli dei si fanno cantare nei loro templi di metallo."disse Lady "Cosa vogliono saperne loro della morte.

Ma tu non mi dici tutto."

Thanos,sorpreso,la guardò.

"I rapporti che hai avuto con tua madre?"disse Lady "Intendo quelli riservati."

"Chi…."disse Thanos.

"Lo sanno tutti."disse Lady.

"Lo sanno tutti?"disse Thanos.

"Tra gli eterni è una cosa che viene accettata e poi un'eterna come Sui San si sa chi frequenta."disse Lady "O chi frequentava.

I tuoi fratelli sono andati via tutti,non è vero?"

"Si,mi hanno lasciato."disse Thanos "Ognuno ha le sue proprietà e viene qui raramente.

Ultimamente non si sono più visti.

Eros è sempre geloso del fatto che ho ereditato un pianeta che voleva e Terraxia...beh lei ha la mia stessa malformazione.

Si dedica alla guerra e..."

"E alle orge in massa,lo so."disse Lady "Quello che fanno gli eterni è ben conosciuto."

"Devo andare ora."disse Thanos alzandosi "Spero di rivedetti."

"Mi rivedrai sempre in giro."disse lei "Forse prima di quanto pensi."

Il tempo passò.

E così Thanos se ne stava da solo sulla vetta del MentorPlex,in cima al mondo.

In lontananza,i robot scivolavano e fluttuavano nel vuoto,trasportando lastre di titanio e alluminio da innestare nell'ossatura centrale di quello che sarebbe stato il MentorPlex 2,in costruzione all'interno dei resti del Cratere di Rakdor.

Altro spazio abitabile per altre persone.

Thanos ricevette una chiamata e rispose.

"Sei a casa?"disse Lady.

"Si,certo sono a casa."disse Thanos.

"Vorrei invitarti a cena da me."disse Lady "C'è una casetta di metallo dentro il parco,io abito li."

"Davvero?"disse Thanos.

Thanos non ricordava di aver mai sentito parlare di un'abitazione nel parco,e lui li ci andava spesso.

Forse ora capiva perché lei era quasi sempre li.

Si teneva vicino casa.

"Va bene,ci verrò."disse Thanos.

Thanos,una sera si recò nel parcò e trovò un'abitazione di metallo.

Aveva con se un fiore.

Suonò il pulsante e lei gli aprì.

"Ben arrivato."disse Lady accogliendolo con un sorriso.

Entrando trovò una sala da pranzo con un tavolo di metallo enorme,ma vuoto.

"Sono il primo?"disse Thanos "Pensavo di aver fatto tardi."

"Per niente."disse Lady.

"Comunque,questo è per te."disse Thanos.

"Avevo detto niente regali e niente fiori."disse Lady.

"Scusami."disse Thanos.

Lei gli mise la mano sinistra sul volto e gli fece cenno di abbassarsi.

Thanos lo fece e lei gli diede un bacio sulla guancia sinistra,poi gli parlò all'orecchio destro "Non preoccuparti,ti perdono."

Quel gesto turbò molto Thanos,ma in senso positivo.

Si sentiva bene e per qualche ragione la donna gli ricordava la madre.

"I miei fiori preferiti sono le rose nere."disse Lady.

"Nere?"disse Thanos.

"Si."disse Lady.

Thanos sapeva che cos'erano le rose:un fiore di rara bellezza importato da altri mondi dai mortali che lo servivano al di fuori di Titano,gli unici che non lo temevano.

Ma mai aveva udito di rose che avessero il colore della notte,il nero.

I due erano seduti su un divano poco dopo.

"Potrebbe essere il "dopo"il contenuto del nuovo papiro."disse Lady.

"Cosa?"disse Thanos.

"Quello che sta succedendo negli ultimi tempi."disse Lady sorridendo.

"Grazie,ma sto lavorando su degli scavi archeologici nella zona desertica di Titano."disse Thanos"Sembra che la prima setta che abbia venerato mio padre,quando giunse su Titano millenni fa, vivesse in quella zona."disse Thanos "Mio padre non mi ha mai voluto rivelare molto al riguardo e la storia passata degli eterni è nota solo ai più anziani che se la tengono stretta.

So che la superstizione del colore viola viene da li,da quel gruppo.

Lo ha fondato mio padre."

"Oh,l'archeologia non fa per te,e poi potresti provare a frugare tra i suoi papiri sacri."disse Lady.

"È troppo furbo per darmene la possibilità."disse Thanos.

Lui aveva pensato di frugare tra le cose di suo padre fin da quando era piccolo,anche se il motivo all'epoca era sua madre.

"E poi ancora non riesci ad accettarti?"disse lei "Ormai sei già oltre quello.

Fattene una ragione e basta."

Poco dopo Lady apriva una bottiglia "Va bene.

Ormai non verranno.

Sarà una cena per 2."

"Aspettiamo un po'?"disse Thanos.

"No."disse lei.

"Chiama,almeno siamo sicuri."disse Thanos.

"No,fatica sprecata."disse Lady che versò da bere "Li ho invitati come ogni anno e come ogni anno non sono venuti."

Thanos si sentì dispiaciuto per lei.

In qualche modo gli ricordava la sua condizione.

"Anche a casa mia non viene mai nessuno."disse Thanos.

Lady lo abbracciò "Vieni qui.

Per fortuna che sei venuto.

Non sai cosa significhi per me."

Quando i due smisero di abbracciarsi i loro visi restarono vicini per qualche istante.

Una volta terminata la cena Thanos le diede dei fogli "Questi sono i pochi dati sulle scoperte archeologiche che ho ricevuto.

Vorrei che li vedessi.

Mi farebbe molto piacere una tua opinione."

"Promesso."disse Lady.

Il giorno dopo,una nota squillante risuonò,e Thanos si volto sorpreso verso la porta.

Suo padre non c'era,lo sapevano tutti;eventuali visite erano immotivate.

Per un momento Thanos pensò che fosse Lady.

La telecamera dell'ingresso mostrò Sintaa,che spostava nervosamente il peso da un piede all'altro durante l'attesa.

La sua amica era sempre giovane,come tutti gli eterni,in un'età compresa tra i 18 e i 20 anni.

I suoi capelli erano lunghi e setosi,accorciati a mo di spuntoni sul davanti e sulla parte posteriore della testa,il resto liscio gli scendeva sulla nuca e sulle spalle.

Aveva un atteggiamento spontaneo e disinvolto,una rilassatezza che Thanos invidiava.

"Che ci fai qui?"domandò Thanos,pigiando il pulsante che gli permetteva di comunicare con il corridoio esterno.

Sintaa si guardò attorno finché non individuò le telecamere,poi fissò direttamente lo spioncino

digitale "Che domanda ridicola.

Soprattutto da parte di un genio.

Sono qui per vederti."

Thanos arricciò le labbra.

"Vattene."disse lui e spense il dispositivo video.

Un momento dopo,la porta tremò negli infissi sotto una raffica di colpi.

Sintaa,quella zotica,si era messa a battere il pugno sull'uscio.

Thanos riattivò la telecamera e la osservò sbalordita.

"Fammi entrare!"sbraitò Sintaa,le sue urla erano a stento percettibili attraverso la porta "Non me ne andrò finché non mi avrai fatto entrare,Thanos!

Non costringermi a buttare giù la porta.

Ricorda che sono un'eterna!"

La repentina irrazionalità di Sintaa scatenò un conflitto in Thanos,quello tra l'indignazione e la preoccupazione.

Dopo un'altra serie di colpi insistenti,Thanos cedette e aprì.

Incorniciata dal riquadro d'ingresso,Sintaa riuscì ad esibire un sorrisetto obliquo.

"Ecco!"disse lei "Ci voleva tanto?"

Vedendo che Thanos non diceva nulla aggiunse "Questa è la parte in cui dovresti invitarmi a

entrare."

"Entra…?"disse lui.

Era più una domanda che un invito,ma Sintaa la interpretò come un benvenuto e varcò a grandi passi la soglia,passandosi una mano sulla nuca per aggiustarsi i capelli.

"Grazie."disse Sintaa.

L'anticamera era spaziosa e disadorna,in pieno stile titaniano.

Le mura curvavano dolcemente dal pavimento al soffitto e davano la sensazione di stare

racchiusi all'interno di un grande e accogliente uovo.

Un'intera parete era occupata da una vetrata enorme,che seguiva la linea delle pareti con

inappuntabile precisione.

I mobili galleggiavano a mezz'aria.

Sintaa scelse una poltrona fluttuante da cui poteva ammirare il panorama della Città Eterna e si

sedette.

Come da programma,un tavolino volante gli scivolò davanti e si fermò.

Thanos sapeva che c'era tutto un rituale da seguire quanto si ricevevano ospiti in casa,in particolare se erano eterni.

Lui non lo aveva mai fatto per nessuno,ne altri lo avevano mai fatto per lui,però aveva letto

qualcosa a proposito.

Così,spedì in dispensa uno dei suoi androidi-bambini potenziati-ora riprogrammato per servire da cameriere-affinché andasse a prendere qualche fetta di torta e dell'acqua al miele.

Nel frattempo,attese in silenzio,con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena.

Sintaa,da parte sua,sembrava del tutto proprio agio e studiava Thanos con un sorriso imperscrutabile.

"Pensavo..."cominciò Sintaa,ma Thanos lo interruppe alzando una mano.

"La consuetudine vuole che attendiamo i dolci."disse lui.

Sintaa scrollò le spalle.

Un istante dopo,l'androide ritornò con un vassoio di cibi e bevande.

Thanos lo prese e si fermò di fronte alla sua ex amica.

"Perché sei venuta qui,Sintaa?"disse Thanos "Mio padre non ha più nessun obbligo nei confronti della tua famiglia."

L'espressione di Sintaa si inacidì "Da quando gli hai detto che sapevi dell'accordo con i miei

genitori,tuo padre non mi ha più permesso di vederti.

Ho tentato diverse volte,ma me lo ha sempre impedito.

Era costantemente qui o nei paraggi,oppure venivo a sapere delle sua assenza quando ormai era troppo tardi.

Così,non appena ho sentito che sarebbe,partito per alcuni giorni,sono venuto subito."

Thanos posò il vassoio sul tavolino e si sedette davanti a Sintaa.

"Perché?"disse Thanos.

Sintaa ridacchiò e scosse la testa "Perché,brutta sciagura violacea,tu mi piaci sul serio.

Sei mio amico.

Ed è ora che tu conosca altri eterni,oltre a me.

Vivi quassù in isolamento completo,intrappolato nel palazzo di titanio di tuo padre,e non sai

neppure interagire con le persone.

Perciò ho intenzione di prestarti qualche mio amico.

Che ne pensi?"

"Non credo che questo faccia parte d'accordo con A'Lars."disse Thanos.

"Al diavolo A'Lars!"esclamò Sintaa con appagante soddisfazione,come se avesse atteso anni per dirlo e solo adesso avesse trovato le parole "Quelli delle generazioni più antiche di Eterini sono i peggiori.

Non ha mai stretto alcun accordo con me,hai capito?

L'accordo l'aveva con i miei genitori.

Quello che c'era..."e mosse la mano avanti e indietro per indicare se stessa e Thanos "...era reale."

Reale.

La realtà della sua amicizia con Sintaa gli era sempre parsa problematica e fragile.

Thanos congiunse le dita delle mani di fronte a se e si chinò in avanti,pensieroso.

Non riusciva a immaginare una situazione in cui a Sintaa sarebbe tornato utile mentire.

Non riguardo a questo.

Spremette le portentose meningi e ,in un folgorante,subitaneo istante di rivelazione,capì che non aveva bisogno di usare il cervello.

Qui non si trattava del sapore dei quark,dello spin degli elettroni,della creazione degli enzimi,dell'energia cosmica e mistica o dei piani di clivaggio dei cristalli.

Qui entrava in gioco l'emozione.

La logica non poteva essere applicata.

Non era applicabile.

"Sei mia amica."disse Thanos con estrema lentezza.

Sintaa applaudì,e addirittura strinse le labbra per lanciare un fischio acuto e penetrante.

"Finalmente l'ha capito!"disse Sintaa "Signore e signori,il giovane dio genio di Titano ci è

arrivato!"

La sua pelle non poteva mostrare rossore,tuttavia Thanos sentì il sangue affluirgli alle guance.

Girò la testa altrove.

"Idiota."disse Thanos.

"Un idiota con un bel programma per la serata."disse Sintaa che balzò in piedi e afferrò Thanos per un braccio "Andiamo."

Il cielo non si oscurava mai del tutto sulla Città Eterna.

La città stessa sembrava fatta di luce,le brillanti superfici venate di tubature luminescenti che splendevano ancora più fulgide con l'attenuarsi del giorno.

Si incamminarono fuori dal MentorPlex.

Il cielo era ingombro di navette e aereozattere,ostruito dal traffico artificiale.

A terra,sui marciapiedi,la situazione non era migliore.

Thanos,troppo alto e troppo robusto,era conscio di quanto fosse sconcertante la sua presenza.

La gente che percorreva i caotici,affollati marciapiedi cercava di stargli alla larga,spostandosi per lasciarlo passare,finendo addosso e sopra le altre persone.

E nonostante questo,vide che era impossibile impedire alle sue spalle e ai tuoi gomiti di urtare rudemente i passanti,ai suoi piedi di schiacciare i piedi degli altri.

Tentò di non farci caso.

Era concentrato su un altro pensiero.

Si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse verificata un'emergenza improvvisa.

Se tutta quella calca avesse dovuto mettersi a correre.

Sarebbe stato il caos.

"È zeppo di gente."si lamentò Thanos "Peggio di com'era un tempo.

Di solito,non mi spingo così lontano da casa.

Non me ne ero accorto.

Dall'alto non si vede."

"Ecco perché dovresti mettere il naso fuori,di tanto in tanto."scherzò Sintaa al suo fianco,facendosi strada in mezzo a un gruppo di persone che procedevano nella direzione opposta.

"Già tempo fa pensavo fosse impraticabile,ma così..."disse Thanos.

"La situazione migliorerà dopo la costruzione del MentorPlex 2 e del MentorPlex 3."disse Sintaa"Tuo padre non sarà un granché come genitore,ma bisogna ammettere che,in quanto a pianificazione urbanistica,non ha rivali.

Tutto il flusso sarà reindirizzato verso l'alto,come sempre."

Thanos grugnì una sorta si assenso.

Suo padre aveva progettato la Città Eterna,supervisionato la terraformazione di Titano per farne un luogo abitabile.

Dovette rammentare a se stesso che suo padre,per quanto distante e inflessibile potesse

essere,sorreggeva un carico di responsabilità insostenibile per qualsiasi mortale e qualsiasi altro eterno di minor valore.

A'Lars poteva essere perdonato per le sue infinite distrazioni e mancanze.

Con sua grande sorpresa,Thanos scoprì che stava sorridendo.

15 minuti in compagnia di Sintaa,ed era già molto più felice.

Arrivati nel distretto dei divertimenti,Sintaa lo condusse attraverso la folla fino a una discoteca,dove la luce e le ombre pulsavano a tempo con una musica dai bassi martellanti.

Thanos si fermò,scatenando la rabbia e la frustrazione di quanti tentavano di proseguire lungo il marciapiede.

Una discoteca?"rombò Thanos "Ma per chi mi hai preso,Sintaa?"

"Per un immortale e noiosissimo guastafeste che non ha mai speso un minuto della sua vita lontano dallo studio o dalla guerra."disse Sintaa "Persino gli altri eterni vengono qui.

Credo che tu abbia bisogno di passare un po' di tempo con altre persone e smetterla di scervellarti tanto.

E magari,anche provare a fare qualcosa di folle e drastico,come baciare un'eterna."

Thanos esplose in una risata inorridita "Baciare un'eterna?

Ma se nemmeno le mortali mi vorrebbero!

Sei impazzita per caso?

Guardami.

Guarda loro!"

Indicò il fiume di mortali che gli scorreva attorno;tutti facevano del proprio meglio per non fissare troppo a lungo e troppo attentamente la cosa deforme che si ergeva in mezzo a loro.

Sintaa agitò una mano per disperdere le preoccupazioni dell'amico,come se fosse un cattivo odore"Un solo bacio con un'eterna e ti toglierai dalla testa tutti questi idioti provinciali e i loro volgari pregiudizi.

Hai passato la vita a farti convincere da tuo padre che sei inutile,che la tua stazza e il tuo aspetto ti rendono un mostro.

E poiché lo crede lui,che è un eterno,lo credono anche i mortali."

Thanos aprì la bocca per ribattere,ma Sintaa lo zittì con un gesto.

"La colpa è tutta sua,non tua."disse Sintaa "Ma credimi quando un'eterna e la sua energia cosmica incontra la tua,lo senti.

Il legame,la natura interconnessa delle cose.

Fai parte di Titano,Thanos,e io te lo dimostrerò.

Stanotte."

Thanos si lasciò condurre dentro la discoteca.

La gente lo fissò con tanto d'occhi mentre cercava di passare dalla porta,che era troppo bassa per lui e ulteriormente ristretta da un manipolo di persone che sostava all'entrata.

All'interno,l'aria era pesante e stantia e l'ambiente era silenziosissimo.

La musica c'era solo fuori,perché all'interno era desonorizzato.

Era come se,superando la porta,Thanos fosse stato immerso in un vuoto in cui tutti i rumori erano isolati.

Si tappò le orecchie per un istante,udì il fidato battito del proprio cuore e si tranquillizzò un poco.

Gli ci volle un attimo per combattere il senso di claustrofobia.

Si trattava di un silencurium,una "discoteca muta",in cui i suoni erano proibiti ed eliminati mediante uno speciale rivestimento acustico del pavimento.

Sulla pista da ballo al centro,un globo palpitante di luci multicolori lampeggiava e sussultava,circondato da corpi che roteavano e si strofinavano l'uno contro l'altro in una languida,indecorosa pantomima.

Il silenzio era così chiassoso da risultare assordante-quiete totale,totale assenza di qualsiasi rumore.

Era un luogo dominato dalle impressioni.

Senza una musica a guidare i loro passi,i ballerini si muovevano assecondando il proprio corpo,con una gestualità che gli osservatori interpretavano liberamente.

Di spettacoli se ne vedevano tanti quanti erano gli avventori del locale.

Sintaa condusse Thanos a un tavolo dove c'erano due eterne in attesa.

Una era Elysius- una bellezza dai capelli neri-che si alzò appena vide Sintaa,sua figlia,spalancò le

braccia e la baciò.

Thanos non manifestò stupore,dato che conosceva bene tale situazione.

Chiaramente,l'amica era accoppiata-almeno per il momento-con sua madre,cosa successa anche e lui.

Sintaa fece segno a Thanos di unirsi al tavolo con loro.

L'altra eterna aveva i capelli castani lunghi.

Gli rivolse un sorriso timido e si spostò per fargli posto tra lei e Sintaa.

Thanos voleva parlare,ma le regole e la scienza del silencurium lo impedivano.

E così,sedette in silenzio,le mani intrecciate in grembo,e si mise a osservare il turbinio della calca danzante.

Persino la pista,dove i corpi cozzavano tranquillamente,sembrava troppo affollata.

I mortali indossavano tute policomatiche con oleonastri cangianti lungo le gambe,e spalline trasparenti piene di un liquido viscoso che seguiva languidamente i movimenti delle spalle.

Era la moda,e gran parte dei ballerini indossava un abbigliamento simile:pantacollant aderentissimi dalle tinte e dalla luminosità sempre diverse,toppe al neon sui gomiti e stivali alti fino al ginocchio con rifiniture di sfavillanti ologrammi.

Gli eterni indossavano abiti diversi,larghi nei periodi di pausa.

Thanos,banale e compassato con i suoi pantaloni marroni,stivali marroni,con ginocchiere e maglietta blu scuro di gomma aderentissima,senza maniche e la placca d'oro alla base del collo che copriva parte del petto,si sentiva ancor più fuori posto.

Ma col passare dei minuti,vedendo che la gente si concentrava soprattutto sulla pista da ballo,il suo imbarazzo diminuì e le sue spalle si fecero meno rigide.

Rispetto al trambusto e al baccano del mondo esterno,il silencurium era un paradiso.

Aveva già sentito parlare di esperienze di deprivazione sensoriale,ma quel posto abbinava l'isolamento acustico all'immersione percettiva,annullando ogni suono allo scopo di acuire tutti gli altri sensi.

Si girò verso la ragazza accanto a se,la quale gli rivolse un altro sorriso.

Provò a sfoderarne uno anche lui,come sempre cosciente che il suo brutto mento gli deformava l'espressione.

Un robot galleggiante passò loro davanti,con un vassoio pieno di bicchieri sospeso a mezz'aria di fronte a se.

La ragazza fermò l'automa con una mano,afferrò due bevande e pagò con la lettura dell'impronta digitale.

Poi porse uno dei bicchieri a Thanos con aria interrogativa.

Lui lo prese.

Lo studiò.

Sorseggiò il contenuto.

Era verde,frizzante e sin troppo dolce,al sapore di melone,sambuco e alcol etilico.

Ma lei lo beveva,e così fece anche lui.

Osservando la pista da ballo per un po',i corpi che si dimenavano come indotti sa segnali nascosti,contorcendosi e girando a tempo con le pulsazioni del globo luminoso.

Le ombre guizzavano,tremolavano sulle pareti,sul soffitto e sul pavimento,alteravano le loro

configurazioni secondo le movenze sincopate dei danzatori.

Thanos era perso nello spettacolo,nella pura essenza estetica,nell'impeccabile sincronismo e

urgenza di tutto ciò.

Fuori,la ressa dei corpi era fastidiosa e caotica.

Li dentro era arte.

Perse la cognizione del tempo e sprofondò nei singoli momenti.

Poi sentì un tocco sul dorso della mano,una lievissima sensazione di contatto.

Era la sua compagna,che lo guardò con una proposta scritta in volto.

"Fuori?"mimò l'eterna con il labbiale.

Thanos adocchiò Sintaa,che sollevò un sopracciglio e annuì,quindi si alzò in piedi.

Con suo grande stupore,la ragazza lo prese per mano e lo guidò attraverso la folla fino all'uscita.

All'esterno,il frastuono improvviso lo assalì come se fosse una cosa solida.

Distorse il viso in un'espressione di sofferenza-passi,musica,colpi di tosse,voci urlate.

Un miscuglio di suoni,tutti amalgamati a formare una sorta di ariete uditivo che gli sconquassava i sensi.

Lei gli restò a fianco,stringendogli la mano enorme per dagli tempo di riadattarsi al mondo

fragoroso.

"È dura la prima volta."gli disse l'eterna,quando Thanos la guardò con la mente di nuovo limpida.

"Riabituarsi."chiarì lei.

Era la prima volta che udiva la sua voce.

Non c'era nulla di speciale in essa,ammise,eppure aveva voglia di risentirla.

"Parla ancora."le disse lui.

Lei rise.

"Il genio non sa parlare del più e del meno."disse l'eterna.

"No."disse Thanos "Ma mi piace il suono della tua voce.

Devo offriti un argomento di conversazione?"

La ragazza scosse il capo.

"No,non fa niente."disse lei "Mia madre dice che non sto mai zitta,perciò è bello vedere qualcuno che voglia effettivamente ascoltarmi."

Fece una pausa.

"Allora."disse lei "Il famigerato Thanos.

Figlio di A'Lars."

"Figlio di Sui San."precisò Thanos "Come fai a saperlo?"

Era un tentativo di fare una battuta,e funzionò.

Gli occhi di lei si accesero di ilarità.

"Hai l'aria di uno che si chiama Thanos,immagino."disse lei "Non Jerha,Dione o..."

"Sintaa?"domandò lui.

Si gettò una rapida occhiata dietro le spalle,ma l'amica era ancora nel silencurium.

"No,sei sicuramente un Thanos."disse lei.

Lui inclinò la testa.

"La tua pelle non sembra nemmeno viola sotto questa luce."disse l'eterna.

Non sapeva che rispondere.

Non era colpa sua se l'energia cosmica di cui il suo corpo aveva dato origine al suo aspetto viola.

Eppure,la cosa gli aveva creato imbarazzo e vergogna durante tutta la sua vita di individuo consapevole.

"Allora,pensò che mi piaccia la luce qui."rispose Thanos.

Lei si strinse nelle spalle "Adoro il viola.

È il mio colore preferito."

Thanos annuì e annuì ancora.

Era per questo che Sintaa aveva scelto di farlo sedere accanto a questa eterna?

Perché lei non era orripilata dalla sua carnagione?

Ma affermare che il viola era il suo colore preferito…Su Titano equivaleva a dire che la morte era la

la parte preferita dell'esistenza.

Mentre lui rifletteva su questo,la giovane lo scrutò con un'ara quasi divertita.

Alla fine,come se avesse trattenuto il fiato,gli chiese:"Davvero non ti ricordi di me?"

Thanos si bloccò.

"Ricordarmi di te?"disse Thanos.

Emarginato com'era,i suoi incontri nella vita erano stati pochi e preziosi.

Com'era possibile che ne avesse dimenticato uno?

"Sono Gwinth."gli disse lei "L'eterna Gwinth.

Delle tue tragiche 4 ore di scuola formale."

Il ricordo gli sovvenne all'improvviso.

L'ologramma della sua energia.

L'incidente che aveva scatenato le urla.

E la bambina volante che,con tanta innocenza e senza accusarlo di niente,lo aveva interrogato sulla sua pelle viola.

Ricordò anche che gli era stata nominata quando era su Pandora da un eterno di un'altra colonia,ma non l'aveva incontrata.

"Sei cambiata tantissimo."commentò Thanos.

Poco garbatamente,si rese conto troppo tardi.

Lei scoppiò in una risata quasi musicale "Succede.

Tu,invece sei sempre lo stesso.

Solo più grande e grosso.

Non posso credere che sia veramente tu.

È fantastico rivederti."

Lui le strinse la mano,ma fece bene attenzione a dosare la sua forza "Piacere di conoscerti,eterna Gwinth.

Per la seconda volta."

"Sintaa dice che sei un genio."disse Gwinth.

"Sintaa dice molte cose."disse Thanos.

"Quindi,non lo sei?"disse Gwinth.

Trovava divertente questa...questa...cosa.

Si chiamava "scambio di battute",giusto?

Il piacevole duello verbale tra due persone.

Ne aveva sentito parlare,ma era abituato a usare le parole soltanto per discutere con suo padre o per dare ordini agli androidi.

"Non ho detto questo."disse Thanos "Ho detto solo che Sintaa dice molte cose."

La ragazza piegò un angolo della bocca verso l'alto e parve ridacchiare.

Si muovevano tra la folla,fianco a fianco,ancora per mano.

La massa si apriva per lasciali passare;gli sguardi disgustati e scandalizzati non si potevano evitare,Thanos si sentì obbligato a scusarsi con lei per tutte le brutte occhiate che la gente le stava indirizzando.

Lei si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

"Quando Sintaa ci ha detto che era amica tua..."disse lei "...nessuno voleva crederci."

"Perché non mi ritenevate in grado di avere un amico o perché non mi ritenevate in grado di sopportare Sintaa?"disse Thanos.

Lei rise "Sei divertente.

E non ti sforzi per niente di esserlo,il che ti rende ancora più esilarante.

Semplicemente,non volevano crederci.

Tutti sapevamo di te.

Te ne sei andato,ma sei ancora famoso."

"Famigerato,vorrai dire."disse Thanos.

Lei fece una risatina per escludere l'idea "I nostri genitori ne parlavano tutto il tempo,soprattutto quando hanno saputo che avresti frequentato la nostra scuola,e poi quando l'hai lasciata.

Dicevano che A'Lars e Sui San avevano dato alla luce un..."

Gwinth non completo la frase.

"Non temere ho già sentito ogni genere di insulti."la rassicurò Thanos "Mostro magari?

Essere grottesco?

Aberrazione?

Distruttore?"

"Noi non siamo i nostri genitori."sussurrò Gwinth a occhi bassi "Noi non odiamo o temiamo una cosa solo perché è diversa."

Fulminò con lo sguardo un passante che li fissava a bocca aperta "Non come questi mortali

imbecilli qui,che non sanno accettate le cose.

Che hanno paura perché è più facile che pensare."

"Il loro timore è comprensibile."disse Thanos,che si trovò inaspettatamente a prendere le loro parti contro se stesso "E persino logico.

Da un punto di vista evolutivo.

La sicurezza tribale dipende dall'allontanamento e dall'esclusione di elementi estranei.

La paura e l'odio del "diverso" o del "deforme"hanno senso persino per i mortali."

"Forse millenni fa,quando gli eterni non c'erano e la vita era più breve."argomentò Gwinth "Ma adesso?

È solo un retaggio del loro passato."

"Dimentichi la religione fondata da mio padre che critica il viola?"disse Thanos.

"Appunto."disse lei "Un pregiudizio senza fondamento."

Thanos smise di camminare e abbassò lo sguardo su di lei.

La ragazza fece un sorriso beffardo "Non sarò un genio,ma neppure un idiota.

Smettile di difendere quelli che ti odiano."

Thanos la condusse attraverso la folla fino a una piattaforma al di sopra del marciapiede.

Era una piazzola d'atterraggio per robot e netturbini,ma al momento era vuota.

Cingendole i fianchi con le grandi mani,la issò sulla piattaforma e poi vi si arrampicò anche lui.

Sotto di loro,la folla riempì e inghiottì immediatamente lo spazio che loro avevano occupato;era come se non fossero mai stati la.

"Non riesco a odiarli come fanno loro."le spiegò Thanos "Prima di conoscere te,pensavo che Sintaa fosse l'unica a non detestarmi e a non essere terrorizzata da me."

La tristezza le velò gli occhi "Davvero?

Solo Sintaa?

Tua madre?"

"Mia madre è stata con me per un po',ma ora ci ha lasciati."disse Thanos.

"E tuo padre?"disse lei.

Thanos scosse la testa "A'Lars non ha paura di me.

E non penso che mi odi,in fondo.

Ma prova disgusto nei miei confronti."

"Che razza di ipocrita."sbottò lei infervorata "È tuo padre.

Sei nato da lui."

Thanos ridette "Forse è proprio per questo che gli faccio tanto ribrezzo."

Puntò un dito in lontananza,verso il MnetorPlex "Guarda le sue opere.

Sono tutte attorno a te.

Questa città è il suo vero figlio.

Il figlio che ha sempre voluto.

Bello,perfetto,ordinato e obbediente."

"E sovraffollato."commentò Gwinth seccamente.

Con una risata,Thanos indicò lo scheletro che era l'ossatura incompleta del

MentorPlex 2 "Risolverà anche questo problema."

E poi una sensazione quasi dimenticata:una carezza sul viso.

Sul mento mostruoso,per l'esattezza.

Le mano di Gwinth,minuta e delicata,era liscia e morbida sulla sua ponderosa mascella.

Thanos inclinò leggermente la testa lasciando che il palmo di Gwinth la accogliesse.

"Ti va di baciarci?"domando la ragazza.

Risposte di vario tipo si diedero battaglia sulla sua lingua per conquistarsi il diritto di uscire dalle sue labbra:spavalderia,maschilismo,rifiuto,consenso.

Alla fine,scelse di essere onesto.

"Mi piacerebbe molto."disse Thanos.

Lei non disse nulla,si sporse semplicemente verso di lui e premette le labbra sulle sue.

Quando baci un'eterna,lo senti.

Il legame,la natura interconnessa delle cose.

La promessa di Sintaa gli riecheggiò all'infinito nella mente.

Mentre baciava Gwinth,Thanos sentì...l'umida,molla pressione della sua bocca.

Il respiro,caldo sulla sua guancia.,l'energia dentro ciascuno.

E provò…

Gioia.

Diede un nome a questa emozione prima ancora di esserne sicuro,poi ne ebbe la conferma.

Gioia.

In quei secondi in cui le loro labbra si toccarono,conobbe di nuovo la felicità della sua vita.

Era come se l'unione di loro 2 creasse qualcosa di nuovo,qualcosa che era stato lontano fino a pochi istanti prima.

Il suo cuore era soltanto un organo,una sofisticata pompa biologica che si era formata mentre

l'energia cosmica scorreva in lui.

Eppure...eppure,pareva cantare.

E tutto solo per un bacio.

"A cosa stai pensando?"chiese Gwinth con gli occhi scintillanti di energia quando si separarono.

"Non sto pensando."rispose Thanos come folgorato "Per la prima volta nella mia vita,non sto pensando affatto."

Rifletté.

"E tu?"disse Thanos "Dopo aver baciato il famigerato Thanos?"

"È stato come baciare un qualsiasi eterno."si meravigliò lei,come se avesse scoperto un miracolo.

Lui rise assieme a lei.

Il suo umore,il suo spirito,entrambi alleggeriti.

D'improvviso,ebbe un'illuminazione.

Su qualcosa di nuovo e vecchio allo stesso tempo.

Una brusca consapevolezza si incuneò tra loro.

"Devo andare."disse Thanos "Perdonami,ma c'è una cosa che devo fare."

"Adesso?"fece lei strabuzzando gli occhi.

Thanos non le diede nemmeno il tempo di protestare oltre.

La aiutò a scendere dalla piattaforma e la lasciò la in mezzo alla gente.

Si fece largo tra la folla,per la prima volta contento che tutti si ritraessero e si facessero da parte al suo passaggio.

"Thanos!"gridò Gwinth,persa dietro di lui "Thanos!"

La ignorò.

Non aveva altra scelta.

Il pezzo del puzzle che era rimasto smarrito per tutta la sua vita adesso era saltato fuori,e una volta posizionato insieme agli altri,rivelò…

Delle possibilità.

Finalmente.

La clinica psichiatrica era rimasta la stessa dall'ultima vola che Thanos vi aveva messo piede,ma la sua percezione del luogo era cambiata.

Da bambino,pensava che fosse un ricovero per coloro che-come sua madre-erano afflitti da malattie mentali incurabili.

Un luogo costruito e gestito da suo padre per compassione nei confronti dei meno fortunati di

Titano.

Ma nei giorni seguenti alla sua visita,Thanos aveva appreso la verità:la clinica esisteva solo ed esclusivamente per Sui San.

Lei era l'unica paziente,l'unica internata.

A'Lars l'aveva eretta e mantenuta non per generosità di spirito,ma per non doverci più pensare.

Aveva chiuso Sui San li dentro e così se n'era liberato.

Quando lei era tornata lui inizialmente era ostile,poi aveva "provveduto"a far si che lei desse

determinate lezioni al figlio,prima che sparisse ancora.

E adesso.

Eccolo.

Un intero edificio destinato ad accudire una sola paziente:Sui San.

La madre assente.

L'eterna folle.

Un sacrilegio simile non era concepibile,per questo il padre non aveva fatto sapere a nessuno del "manicomio divino".

Per quanto tempo,si chiese Thanos,A'Lars aveva considerato di condannare il suo mostruoso figlio allo stesso destino?

Perché Thanos non era finito dentro una cella insieme alla sua povera madre?

Pura fortuna?

Forse perché nessuna cella lo avrebbe mai tenuto.

Di certo,non per pietà del padre,giacché di A'Lars non ne aveva nemmeno un briciolo.

"Il mio cervello."pensò Thanos.

A'Lars aveva riconosciuto l'enorme intelligenza della sua progenie e aveva pensato che potesse

tornargli utile.

Questa era l'unica ragione logica per lasciare Thanos a piede libero.

Nel corso degli anni successivi alla sua nascita,non si era mai dimostrato degno di quella

indulgenza nel modo in cui suo padre avrebbe voluto.

Per quanto ancora A'Lars avrebbe tollerato la sua presenza?

Il bacio con Gwinth aveva risvegliato in lui l'idea dell'appartenenza,della famiglia,dell'amore.

Di sua madre.

Thanos temeva la Stanza dell'Isolamento più di quanto temesse di perdere la vita,per questo non era più tornato li da quando lei era scomparsa.

Ma poi c'era stato il bacio.

Il bacio grazie al quale aveva compreso di potersi integrare,di poter appartenere a qualcosa.

Lui meritava di appartenere a qualcosa.

Una volta,Sintaa gli aveva detto che tutti gli esseri viventi avevano una madre.

Thanos sapeva di avere una voragine dentro di se,un posto che sua madre avrebbe dovuto riempire con il suo amore e per un po' lo aveva fatto.

Prima,credeva di non meritare più quelle cose,ma poi Gwinth,con la sua dolcezza e il suo bacio,gli aveva dimostrato che si sbagliava.

Doveva vedere Sui San e ricercare quel legame,o almeno provarci.

Se non altro,avrebbe preso una parte della sua energia cosmica,cosa che non aveva più fatto quando era tornata.

Forse,sua madre non gli avrebbe detto quello che voleva sentirsi dire o sapere;magari non gli avrebbe neppure rivolto la parola.

Ma quanto meno,Thanos avrebbe ottenuto quell'energia.

Scoperto se c'era una connessione con ciò che gli era accaduto nel grembo materno.

E forse-ma solo forse-sarebbe riuscito ad aggiustare se stesso.

Umettandosi le labbra,entrò nell'ospedale.

Un'ondata di ricordi lo travolse,lo lasciò grondante e si raccolse ai suoi piedi in una pozza.

Ciò che da bambino gli era sembrato tanto grande e luminoso adesso pareva angusto e fioco.

Comprese che le pareti insonorizzate servivano a impedire alle urla di Sui San di raggiungere l'esterno.

Spalancò il palmo della mano e lo appoggiò sul materiale molle,che cedette sotto la pressione delle sue dita.

Quante grida d'aiuto avevano ingoiato quei muri?

No.

Sui San avrebbe potuto distruggerle facilmente.

Ma allora cosa?

Una fiamma d'odio divampò in lui.

Non poteva restare impunito.

A dispetto della sua posizione tra gli eterni,A'Lars non poteva trattare la sua sposa in quel modo e passarla liscia.

Thanos raggiunse la stessa sala di accoglienza in cui era entrato da piccolo.

Allora,aveva solo le impressioni di un bambino,una percezione infantile e approssimativa del suo temperamento e delle sue emozioni.

Adesso non più.

Un bipede sintetico stava in piedi di fronte a lui,abbigliato con la stessa tunica nera del "dottore"che Thanos aveva aggredito anni prima.

Sembrava identico a quello del passato.

Era proprio lui,oppure l'ultima versione dello stesso modello?

D'improvviso,si ricordò il sangue biocombustibile.

Nondimeno il ricordò era ancora tangibile e potente.

"Thanos."esordì il sintetico in tono di disapprovazione "Mi avevano detto che stavi arrivando."

Lui tradusse la frase tra se: "I sensori di sicurezza hanno rilevato la tua energia divina e trasmesso l'informazione alla mia corteccia cerebrale,la quale ha subito avviato una funzione pre-programmata.

Perché tuo padre ha pensato a tutto,anche all'evenienza di un tuo secondo tentativo.

Reprimendo la rabbia nei confronti di A'Lars,Thanos si costrinse a ricordare le parole che il padre gli aveva detto secoli prima: "Il "dottore"è una nuova forma di vita sintetica che ho specificatamente creato per prendersi cura di tua madre.

Progettato con maggior empatia e compassione.

Congratulazioni Thanos!

Hai pestato a morte una persona che non era neppure viva...e che sin dall'inizio era stata concepita per non saper rispondere alla violenza."

Maggiore empatia e compassione…

Thanos spalancò le braccia in segno di pace e umiltà e disse "Perdonami per l'intromissione.

Non intendo farti del male o mancarti di rispetto."

Fu soltanto un istante,ma l'esitazione del sintetico gli disse che stava modificando i suoi parametri in risposta.

Ora che sapeva che aveva a che fare con un essere artificiale e programmato,Thanos poteva manipolarlo come se stesse eseguendo un codice.

"Non hai fatto male a nessuno."disse il sintetico con gentilezza.

"Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."disse Thanos che parlò con un tono di voce quanto più pietoso e patetico possibile,solo un gradino sopra al pianto vero e proprio.

Maggiore empatia e compassione.

Cercava deliberatamente di stimolare i protocolli di aiuto e assistenza della macchina,mostrandosi debole,indifeso e bisognoso.

"Ti prego."continuò Thanos "Aiutami,ti supplico.

Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

Il robot inclinò la testa da un lato "Le mie istruzioni sono di chiederti di andartene."

"Io voglio andarmene..."mentì Thanos senza difficoltà "….ma non ci riesco.

Mi serve il tuo aiuto per farlo."

Il sintetico gli rivolse la sua versione di un sorriso"Sarei lieto di agevolarti questo sforzo,Thanos."

Lui annuì con aria solenne "Voglio andarmene,ma non posso.

Non prima di aver parlato con Sui San.

Puoi aiutarmi,per favore?"

Il sintetico scosse la testa,ma Thanos notò in lui una serie di microspasmi oculari,come se tentasse di conciliare i due compiti contrastanti:aiutare le persone,impedire l'accesso a Thanos.

Erano comandi incompatibili.

"Ti prego."ripeté Thanos e considerò anche di prostrarsi in ginocchio.

Tuttavia,A'Lars aveva senz'altro previsto che il figlio sarebbe ricorso a una tale teatralità,e aveva di certo programmato la macchina per resistere anche a questo.

Serviva qualcosa di più,oltre ai gesti vuoti e facilmente riconoscibili.

"Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per essere di nuovo completo."insistette Thanos.

Queste parole gli sfuggirono di bocca senza riflettere,ed erano così dannatamente vere poiché mancavano di malizia.

"Non ho più visto mia madre da molto."disse ancora Thanos "Non l'ho più vista tranne che nei miei sogni.

Voglio rivederla.

Ti supplico.

Permettimi di vederla.

Lascia che parli con lei.

È l'unica che possa dirmi chi e che cosa sono.

L'unica che mi capisce.

L'unica di cui importi."

Gli occhi del robot scattarono su e giù.

La neutrale che era,la sua espressione si fece prima commossa,poi severa.

Alla fine,quando Thanos si era arreso,la bocca dell'automa si incurvò nella simulazione di un sorriso.

"Ma certo,Thanos."disse l'automa "Ti accompagno."

Non fu un percorso lungo,giacché l'ospedale era piuttosto piccolo,essendo destinato ad una sola

occupante.

Il che era ancora più sacrilego vista la natura dell'occupante.

Il sintetico condusse Thanos lungo un corridoio oltre una curva.

Durante il tragitto,vide altri sintetici vestiti in maniera simile e tutti gli rivolsero cenni cortesi e assenti.

"Eccoci."disse il robot,indicando una porta.

Thanos pigiò il pulsante per aprirla,ma non accadde nulla.

Il sintetico premette felicemente il bottone al posto suo,e l'uscio scorrevole si spalancò.

Thanos esitò.

"Questa è la sua stanza."disse l'accompagnatore con gioiosa sicurezza.

Lo sapeva.

Sapeva che questa era la sua stanza,eppure,d'un tratto i suoi piedi non ne volevano sapere di muoversi.

"Ti senti male?"domandò il sintetico "Posso procurarti degli aiuti,se occorre.

Descrivi come ti senti."

Il tono sollecito della macchina gli aveva infine logorato fino all'ultimo nervo.

Fu questo,più di ogni altra cosa,a staccare i suoi piedi dal pavimento e a farlo avanzare nella stanza prima che la porta si richiudesse.

L'ambiente era piccolo e ben illuminato.

Le pareti imbottite,un dato che da solo gli disse molto sulla condizione di sua madre;significava che lei aveva la tendenza ad urlare e si accorse anche di varie parti appena rifatte,il che significava che lei aveva la tendenza a gettarsi contro i muri.

C'era un letto fluttuante su un lato,ma nessun altro arredo.

Nessun effetto personale che Thanos potesse identificare.

Un'ondata di collera nei confronti di A'Lars gli montò nel petto.

Sua madre non era stata rinchiusa per essere curata,ma per essere allontanata.

Come un mobile vecchio.

E ora era davanti a lui.

Thanos la guardò dopo tanto.

Il suo primo pensiero fu:"È bellissima come sempre."

Forse,tutti i figli erano disposti a trovare belli i propri genitori.

Ma Thanos non pensava che fosse così;A'Lars non si sembrava un eterno particolarmente attraente.

Sua madre,in compenso,era sempre stata stupenda.

Persino in quell'ambiente angusto e antisettico,la sua bellezza era abbagliante.

La sue pelle splendeva e i suoi capelli sembravano liquidi,una cascata d'inchiostro nero che ricadeva sulle spalle.

Osservandola,si scoprì a domandarsi ciò che il mondo sicuramente si chiedeva:"Com'è possibile che un essere divino così incantevole avvia messo al mondo me?"

Lei sedeva per terra a gambe incrociate,le mani posate sulle ginocchia,il respiro regolare.

Thanos riconsiderò subito il suo astio nei confronti del padre.

Sui San pareva stare bene,in pace e calma.

Forse,quel luogo così spogliò le si addiceva.

Pochi stimoli sensoriali.

Nulla che potesse turbarla.

Mentre lui la guardava,l'eterna muoveva dolcemente la testa da una parte all'altra,e su e

giù,tracciando un rilassato simbolo dell'infinito.

Canticchiava a bocca chiusa con un mormorio appena accennato.

Thanos fece un passo verso di lei e si schiarì la gola.

Gli occhi della madre si schiusero lentamente,sognanti.

"Madre,sono io."disse Thanos "Tuo figlio.

Thanos."

La testa della donna continuò a descrivere il suo indolente 8 rovesciato,gli occhi persi nel vuoto.

Lui si avvicinò e,con tenerezza e un lieve tocco,le prese il mento tra il pollice e l'indice per guidare la sua attenzione sul suo volto.

"Madre."ripeté Thanos.

Le sue pupille ancora non mettevano a fuoco nulla,erano contratte come punte di spillo.

"Madre,sono qui."disse Thanos "Sono venuto qui per aiutarti."

D'improvviso,la vista della donna si focalizzò su di lui.

Sbarrò le palpebre con una brusca,inorridita immissione di fiato.

In un istante,allontanò la mano di Thanos con uno schiaffo che produsse una leggera onda d'urto che fece tremare leggermente la struttura e sgattaiolò all'indietro,strisciando via come un granchio.

Il respiro che aveva trattenuto esplose ora in un grido di terrore.

Thanos lanciò uno sguardo alle sue spalle,ma poi ricordò le morbide pareti insonorizzanti.

Nessuno l'avrebbe sentita.

"Madre."disse ancora,e tese entrambe le mani per mostrarle che non aveva cattive

intenzioni "Madre,sono tuo figlio.

Il tuo bambino."

"Tu!"ansimò lei,addossandosi a una parete "Tu!

Io ti ho visto!

Ho visto la tua faccia quando sei nato!"

"Si."disse Thanos "Quando sono nato.

Mi hai tenuto tra le braccia,non ricordi?

E poi sei tornata da me per alcuni anni."

"PURTROPPO!"urlò lei.

Gli occhi di Thanos luccicavano di lacrime mentre avanzava un passetto dopo l'altro verso di lei,muovendosi lentamente per non spaventarla di più.

Lei trasse un altro respiro e si rannicchiò in un angolo.

"Sei un demone!"urlò lei "Sei la Morte!

L'ho visto nei tuoi occhi!

Ti usciva dalle orecchie e colava sul mio ventre nudo quando sei nato!

Tu sei la morte!

Sei la morte!"

Nell'udire queste parole,Thanos si immobilizzò nell'atto di sollevare la mano per accostarle i capelli dalla fronte.

"Madre."disse Thanos che si asciugò le lacrime "No,madre.

Sono solo tuo figlio.

Il figlio che hai istruito."

"MORTE!"sbraitò Sui San e si raggomitolò a terra con le ginocchia strette al petto,la resta nascosta tra le gambe "TI SCACCEREMO FINO ALLA FINE DEI GIORNI!

MORTE!

MORTE!

MORTE!

TU LA RESPIRI!

LA MANGI E LA TRASUDI!

TU!

SEI!

MORTE!

MORTE!

MORTE!"

Continuò a ripeterlo ancora e ancora,finché i suoni non si confusero tra loro e divennero un solo prolungato urlò senza senso;si distingueva soltanto la "t",ed era incredibile che i suoi denti non andassero in pezzi per la violenza con cui la pronunciava.

Ogni volta che Thanos tentava di avvicinarsi,di confortarla,Sui San rovesciava la testa all'indietro e cacciava un ululato stridulo che gli perforava le orecchie e l'anima.

Si ritrasse indietro,raggelato,al centro della stanza.

Non poteva aiutarla,ma non poteva neppure lasciarla in quello stato,non era forse così?

Sui San si mise a grattare la parete con la mano destra.,poi dopo un'ora era ferma davanti a Thanos e lo guardava con aria severissima,stando in silenzio.

"Devi calmarti,Madre."disse lui "Ti prego."

Lei si mise seduta sul letto a mezz'aria.

Il medico entrò,portò un vassoio volante e una sedia volante.

Thanos mise la sedia in un angolo alla destra della porta,poi mise il piatto a terra.

"Portamelo."disse Sui San raggomitolata sul letto con la schiena attaccata al muro.

Thanos si alzò e portò il vassoio a lei.

"Sono stanca."disse Sui San.

"Di questo luogo?"disse Thanos.

"No."disse lei mettendosi la mano destra sulla fronte "Questa tortura non ha mai fine."

Thanos provò un'enorme pena per sua madre.

La rabbia contro A'Lars cresceva ogni momento di più,ma soprattutto il dispiacere per sua madre.

Aveva avuto delle crisi in passato,si vedeva che aveva paura,avevano combattuto,si erano amati e altro...ma ora era peggio di quanto l'avesse mai vista.

"E giorno o notte?"disse Sui San.

"Prego?"disse Thanos.

"La luce è sempre accesa,non ci sono finestre e io non ho bisogno di dormire,è giorno o notte?!"urlò Sui San con rabbia e seccatura.

"Tu cosa preferiresti?"disse Thanos.

"Notte."disse lei.

"Infatti lo è."disse Thanos "Madre,vorrei che tornassi.

Avevi fatto delle promesse."

Sui San si alzò in piedi guardandolo con occhi sbarrati "Pensi che sia una bambina viziata?

Una bambina che non mantiene la parola?"

"No,madre."disse Thanos.

Thanos poteva pensare di tutto,ma non che fosse una bambina viziata,era sempre inflessibile

quando gli dava lezioni di economia,in più,mentre il padre gli parlava dell'energia cosmica che

scorre dentro di loro,sua madre gli aveva insegnato ad usare la magia,cosa che suo padre non

voleva.

Una lacrima bagnò l'occhio destro di Sui San che si mise seduta sul letto.

Thanos avvicinò la sedia volante standoci seduto sopra e pigiando un tasto sul bracciolo "Ti

spiace?"

"Mi dispiace per le urla di prima."disse Sui San.

"Non importa."disse Thanos.

Era la prima volta che sentiva sua madre scusarsi in tutta la sua vita.

Doveva essersi spezzata completamente.

"Lui si è dimenticato di me."disse Sui San.

La rabbia nel petto di Thanos aumentò "Temo di si."

"Qui non sono nulla."disse Sui San.

"Io non ho dimenticato."disse lui "Cerchi uno scopo?"

"Tu no?"disse lei.

"Sempre."disse Thanos.

Appartenere a qualcosa era ciò che Thanos aveva sempre voluto ed era qualcosa che non aveva mai trovato.

"Ti ho insegnato la magia."disse lei "Ti piace ancora?"

"No,madre."disse Thanos.

"A me si."disse Sui San "Che cosa ti piace?"

"Non essere aggredito da mia madre."disse Thanos facendo un mezzo sorriso "Non credevo che un'eterna potesse ammalarsi mentalmente,ma devi guarire,madre."

"Come posso guarire,se non sono nemmeno malata?"disse Sui San.

"Allora cosa sei?"disse Thanos curioso.

"Io ho visto...Morte."disse Sui San "È venuta per te.

Io ho pregato,ma non sono stata sufficientemente forte,neanche con gli incantesimi.

Non so neanche se la si possa combattere."

Thanos rimase in silenzio e fissare il vuoto per un po' "Sono solo superstizioni…

Leggende..."

Sui San rimase in silenzio.

"Hai...qualcuno?"disse Sui San.

Thanos non se la sentiva di parlare di Gwinth,dato che con sua madre aveva avuto rapporti intimi.

Non sapeva come poteva reagire ad una notizia simile,ma poteva parlare dell'altra.

"L'eterna Sintaa."disse Thanos "Siamo amici da sempre."

"Sintaa."disse Sui San chiudendo gli occhi,lacrimando e facendo un mezzo sorriso.

"Devi guarire."disse Thanos "Ti prego.

Soffro troppo nel vederti così.

Non riesco a smettere di pensarci.

La vita la fuori per me è tremenda.

A volte vorrei tornare ai tempi della guerra su Pandora,ma non voglio lasciare Titano.

E comunque non lascerei mai te.

Magari ce ne andremo da qui insieme,non sarebbe bello?"

Sua madre era in totale silenzio,si limitava appena a guardarlo.

"Non vorresti tornare?"disse Thanos.

Sui San fece scendere delle lacrime dagli occhi "Mi sento così sola."

"Gli altri eterni?"disse Thanos.

"Non vengono mai a trovarmi."disse lei "Non uscirò mai da qui."

"Si,che uscirai,madre."disse Thanos alzandosi.

"Non ci sarebbe niente nella mia vita oltre il terrore che ho vissuto."disse Sui San.

Thanos sapeva bene a che cosa si riferiva.

Il terrore di avere un figlio così mostruoso che l'aveva mandata fuori di testa.

"Tuo padre non mi toccava da quando sei nato tu."disse lei alzandosi "Sono stata con un solo eterno da allora."

Sui San si alzò gli andò vicino e lo abbracciò forte,poi anche lui le circondò la schiena con le braccia.

La madre si alzò a mezz'aria arrivando all'altezza del suo viso e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Sui San si voltò e si sedette,seguita da Thanos che fece lo stesso.

"Perché torni a trovarmi?"disse lei.

"Non è ovvio,madre?"disse Thanos "Perché ti amo."

Lei spalancò gli occhi e si allontanò,seguita da lui.

"Sta lontano!"disse Sui San "2 distruttori sono usciti da me.

La prostituta..."disse guardando da un'altra parte,poi rivolse lo sguardo a Thanos "E l'animale.

Lei ha preso la mia anima."disse Sui San indicando con la mano destra l'uscita senza muovere troppo l'arto "Tu il mio corpo."

Sui San illuminò di energia bianca sia le mani che gli occhi.

"Madre…?"disse Thanos mentre la struttura tremava leggermente "Che stai facendo?"

"Ho un ultimo desiderio."disse lei "Voglio che tu mi uccida."

Thanos spalancò gli occhi.

Non poteva credere di averlo sentito realmente.

Una frase simile uscire dalla bocca di sua madre.

"No..."disse Thanos.

"Se non lo fai,ci scontreremo e la città verrà devastata."disse Sui San che si mise in ginocchio

davanti a lui mentre il volto di Thanos veniva segnato dalla tristezza "Ti imploro.

La mia battaglia non può durare in eterno.

Finiscila."

Quel giorno Thanos imparò cos'è il vero tradimento.

Lei aveva appena chiesto di rompere le sue stesse promesse, tutte quelle che aveva detto a voce alta e tutte quelle che gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio.

Lei lo stava pregando e in quel momento Thanos andò in frantumi,in un milione di pezzi lanciati negli angoli più remoti dello spazio.

Perché l'amava e ,anche se ciò significava infrangere ogni codice di condotta che aveva mai

imparato, anche se ciò significava strappargli il cuore dal petto,non poteva negare i suoi desideri.

I suoi ultimi, desideri.

Thanos allungò la mano destra verso di lei,facendo uscire energia azzurra che andò al centro del petto della madre e così fece come le aveva chiesto,la sua forma esplose, e lui cadde in ginocchio chiedendosi come mai fossi arrivato li.

Si chiedeva se si fosse mai odiato più di quanto non avesse fatto in quel momento.

Si chiedeva se poteva vivere un altro giorno.

Era un infarinatura di vetri rotti, ed era tutto per colpa _sua_ .

Thanos premette il pulsante per aprire la porta e barcollò all'indietro nel corridoio,dove il sintetico aspettava con pazienza.

"L'eterna se n'è andata?"disse il robot con un'espressione di tristezza.

"Si."disse Thanos che era ad un passo dal pianto "L'ha chiesto lei.

Mi ha chiesto di aiutarla…"

Il robot gli mise la mano sulla spalla "Allora hai fatto ciò che dovevi."

Una volta uscito,Thanos fu sul punto di collassare,ma si sostenne appoggiando una mano al muro della clinica psichiatrica.

Sua madre.

La sua stessa madre.

Non era neppure riuscito a prendere l'energia cosmica,tanto era stato sconvolto.

Un dio che si comportava come un ragazzino piagnucolante,messo in fuga alla prima difficoltà...

Digrignò i denti e colpì il muro con un gigantesco pugno,trapassandolo.

Inclinando la testa all'indietro,intravide la moltitudine di stelle nelle volte spaziali che

incorniciavano Iperione,fratello nano e deforme di Titano,un'escrescenza nel cielo notturno.

Piombò sulle ginocchia e si abbandonò contro il muro,lacrimando.

Una profonda oscurità lo avvolse,seguita da una grande debolezza.

Il mondo ondeggiò,si offuscò davanti ai suoi occhi,e i colori si tinsero uno nell'altro.

Quando ritrovò la forza di alzare lo sguardo,il cielo era diventato acquerello,di sfumature,riflessi delle luci cittadine mescolate al nero dello spazio,ai punti bianchi delle stelle e alla tonalità azzurra di Iperione.

Non erano più cose distinte e separate.

Si erano fuse.

Erano divenute tutt'uno.

Formavano un'insieme inscindibile e interconnesso.

Thanos ripensò a quanto era accaduto poco prima,quella stessa sera,al tocco delle labbra di sua

madre e a quelle di Gwinth.

Dannazione,anche lui era un elemento del tutto.

Non era un reietto.

Che Titano lo volesse oppure no,lui ne faceva parte.

Amava il suo pianeta benché Titano lo odiasse.

Sarebbe stato semplice rispondere all'odio con l'odio e alla paura con la paura.

Fletté le dita per farvi ritornare la sensibilità e,serrando i pugni,seppe di poter diventare più di ciò che Iperione era per Titano.

Poteva offrire il suo contributo.

Non poteva più fare niente per sua madre.

Però avrebbe risposto alla paura con l'amore.

Suo padre gli aveva detto che non poteva fare nulla per modificare la considerazione di Titano nei suoi confronti,perciò si rese conto che era lui a dover cambiare.

Forse,poi,il cambiamento sarebbe stato reciproco.

O forse no.

Ma sarebbe stato sempre meglio di niente.

Nel caso peggiore,il suo aiuto alle persone non sarebbe mai stato ripagato con un minimo di

riconoscenza.

Ma le avrebbe aiutate lo stesso,anche se avessero soltanto imparato a nascondere la loro avversione timorosa dietro una maschera d'innocua e blanda indifferenza.

Avrebbe incanalato l'amore che provava per sua madre,l'assente,la dissennata.

Avrebbe amato Titano e tutti i suoi abitanti.

E per un'unica ragione:perché ne era capace.

Thanos si avviò verso casa.

Aveva molto da fare.

Gli ci volle più di un'ora di cammino per le strade e i marciapiedi affollati per percorrere i sedici isolati che lo separavano da casa.

Anche le vie aeree erano bloccate e l'ingorgo era tale da formare un brulicante tappeto di veicoli che oscurava ampie porzioni di cielo.

Alla fine,tutte quelle persone avrebbero trovato la loro nuova casa nel MentorPelx 2 e nel

MentorPlex 3,pensò.

Su questi 2 nuovi palazzi A'Lars avrebbe fatto costruire un tempio enorme per farsi venerare.

Tutto il flusso sarà reindirizzato verso l'alto,aveva detto Sintaa.

Thanos si arrestò di colpo davanti all'entrata del MentorPlex.

Tutto il flusso sarà reindirizzato verso l'alto.

Restò li,immobile.

Gli abitanti di Titano gli passavano accanto,evitando disperatamente persino di sfiorarlo.

Da tutta la vita percepiva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in Titano,ma non aveva mai davvero tentato di comprendere cosa fosse.

Adesso,decise,poteva rimediare al suo errore.

Tutto il flusso sarà reindirizzato verso l'alto.

La fatale pecca nel nucleo di Titano...La vide,ora.

Se fosse riuscito a estirpare il putrescente tumore dalla carne del pianeta e a ripristinare il tessuto sano,forse,allora,comportamenti come quello di Gwinth si sarebbero moltiplicati.

Tutti lo avrebbero considerato un buon dio,non un predatore.

I sistemi di elevazione del grattacielo erano apparati d'intelligenza artificiale.

Sapevano regolare il traffico e far scendere un residente al piano giusto dei 500 in meno di 30

secondi.

Erano 30 secondi di troppo.

Thanos si lanciò fuori dall'ascensore e irruppe nel suo appartamento.

In lontananza,i criovulcani sobbollivano e gorgogliavano,ma lui non aveva tempo per la loro

bellezza.

Si gettò sulla poltrona dietro la sua scrivania e si mise subito al lavoro.

"Tutto il flusso sarà reindirizzato verso l'alto."pensò Thanos "Tutto il flusso sarà reindirizzato verso l'alto.

Non se posso evitarlo."

La mattina seguente Thanos aprì la porta per far entrare Lady nel suo appartamento.

La donna indossava il suo solito vestito viola.

"Quando ti ho chiamato mi sei sembrato alquanto scosso."disse Lady "Mostrami."

Thanos le mostrò tutte le ricerche fatte e le disse delle catastrofiche conseguenze visti i dati.

"Capisco."disse Lady "È una cosa seria.

Bisogna agire subito."

"Infatti sto cercando di capire quale sia la migliore strategia."disse Thanos.

"Io..."disse Lady "Non voglio sembrarti cattiva,ne scortese...ma...posso permettermi di darti un

consiglio a riguardo?"

"Ogni idea è ben accetta."disse Thanos pronto ad ascoltarla.

"Se la popolazione è troppa,non bisogna costruire più palazzi."disse Lady "Bisogna farla

diminuire."

Thanos ci rifletté.

In effetti era una soluzione,se la popolazione tornava in equilibrio allora le cose si sarebbero risolte"Controllo delle nascita?"

"No,troppo tempo e troppi problemi."disse Lady.

Thanos rimase sorpreso.

Questa donna di cui non aveva mai saputo il nome,era molto perspicace e intelligente.

Quando lui le aveva spiegato le cose lei lo aveva anche anticipato.

"Secondo me bisognerebbe dare una sfoltita."disse Lady "Eliminare il 50% della popolazione."

Thanos rimase in silenzio per un po' mettendosi una mano sul mento,poi finalmente parlò "In effetti.

Potrebbe funzionare.

Proverò a vedere cosa succede se questa ipotesi viene presa in considerazione e poi confronterò i dati ricevuti."

La notte seguente,A'Lars tornò infuriato dal suo viaggio.

L'intelligenza artificiale della casa avvertì Thanos della presenza del padre non appena questi varcò la soglia,ma Thanos non ci fece caso.

Negli ultimi due giorni,si era alzato dalla sedia solo 4 volte,non mangiava da oltre 24 ore e,essendo un eterno,non ne aveva neanche bisogno;in più indossava un guanto digitale per una più agevole e precisa manipolazione degli ologrammi.

Se gli eterni non hanno bisogno di mangiare,cominciamo con non sprecare più le risorse alimentari aveva pensato per prima cosa.

Fissava un olografico di dati quando il padre pigiò il pulsante per aprire la porta della sua camera da letto e si fermò all'entrata,fremente di rabbia.

"Sei stato da tua madre."cominciò A'Lars e la sua voce era carica di collera "Pensavi che fossi così sciocco da non tenere la struttura sotto sorveglianza?

C'erano dei video.

Ho visto e sentito tutto."

"Non ho tempo per questo."rispose Thanos,senza neppure voltarsi a guardarlo.

L'olografico roteò verso sinistra;i numeri si impennarono.

Thanos emise un grugnito.

Era proprio come sospettava.

Era tutto vero.

"Non hai…?"disse A'Lars che avanzò nella stanza a grandi passi "Ti alzerai subito in piedi e

parlerai con me adesso!"

Thanos distolse la sua attenzione dagli ologrammi.

Suo padre torreggiava su di lui,con gli occhi lampeggianti di energia gialla.

La poltrona scivolò indietro leggermente e Thanos si levò in piedi affrontare il padre.

"C'è una cosa che devi sapere."disse lui ad A'Lars "È molto importante."

"Non mi fido più di cosa sia importante,ammesso che l'abbia mai fatto."disse A'Lars tra i denti "Ti era stato specificatamente ordinato di non andare alla sua ricerca,eppure è bastato che voltassi le spalle,perché..."

"Tu me l'hai portata via!"sbraitò Thanos "Non ti piaceva che era tornata e l'hai convinta a tornare la dentro!"

Non aveva programmato di lasciarsi trascinare in una discussione riguardò sua madre- davvero c'era qualcosa di molto più importante di cui parlare-,ma l'ipocrisia e il bigottismo di suo padre lo irritavano da morire.

"L'hai fatta sparire,l'hai rinchiusa lontana da me e dal mondo."disse Thanos "Perché dovrei fidarmi di ciò che mi comandi,padre?

Perché dovrei fidarmi di te?"

Queste parole le pronunciò tutte d'un fiato,poi si bloccò,ansante,mentre suo padre faceva una passo indietro.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita,Thanos pensò che A'Lars avesse dei ripensamenti.

Su che cosa di preciso,non lo sapeva,ma il fatto in se era un traguardo eccezionale.

"Tua madre è impazzita nell'attimo stesso in cui ha posato gli occhi su di te."disse A'Lars a voce bassa "L'ho convinta ad andare li dentro per proteggerti da lei.

Dalla sua follia.

Quando siete andati su Pandora ti ha attaccato fisicamente.

È stata una gentilezza nei tuoi confronti,figlio mio."

"Gentilezza?"disse Thanos che digrignò i denti "La gentilezza sarebbe stata permettermi di vederla ciclicamente.

Nominarla.

Raccontarmi di lei.

Lasciare che vivesse nella mia mente,se non alla mia presenza!

Se non fosse tornata non l'avrei mai conosciuta!"

A'Lars schioccò la lingua "Non mi aspetto che tu capisca

Hai una mente prodigiosa,figlio,ma,a dispetto delle ere che hai vissuto, sei ancora un bambino,e la tua comprensione è infantile.

Questa è una faccenda da adulti,e tu hai violato la regola che ti avevo imposto."

"Non mi hai dato altra scelta..."disse Thanos.

"Te le ho date tutte,invece!"tuonò A'Lars.

Gli ultimi brandelli di compassione in lui,lacerati dalla rabbia,svanirono del tutto "Potevi scegliere di obbedirmi e lasciar stare tua madre!

Hai idea del male che avrebbe fatto a se stessa e agli altri se ci fosse stato uno scontro?

Se non avessi fatto ciò che chiedeva?"

"Piango per il tuo dolore."commentò Thanos con profondo sarcasmo.

Si toccò gli occhi per un'istante,ma quando tolse le dita,erano asciutte.

"Ah."disse Thanos "A quanto pare,no."

A'Lars ribollì di rabbia "Il tuo castigo sarà più grande di quanto..."

Thanos scrollò la testa con violenza "Padre,adesso non c'è tempo per punire una disobbedienza così piccola..."

"Piccola?"disse A'Lars "Ti era stato esplicitamente detto di..."

"...non quando ci sono urgenti questioni di vita o di morte da considerare."disse Thanos che si voltò verso la scrivania e la moltitudine di ologrammi che galleggiavano sul ripiano.

Da dove cominciare.

Una mano gli agguantò la spalla e lo obbligò a girarsi.

A'Lars tremava di rabbia"Non è la mia abitudine consentire a mio figlio di respingermi in questo modo.

E non diventerà mai un'abitudine,hai capito bene,ragazzo?"

Per la prima volta,Thanos notò di essere più alto di suo padre.

E molto più massiccio.

A'Lars raggiungeva i 2 metri di statura,ed era di corporatura snella,mentre Thanos lo superava di almeno un metro ed era molto,molto più possente di lui.

Era così da oltre un anno,si rese conto,ma solo adesso lo percepiva in maniera tanto viscerale.

Ora,in quel momento,capì di poter porre fine definitivamente alla discussione,ricorrendo al

semplice espediente di un bello schiaffo sulla faccia si suo padre.

L'idea-l'immagine-lo attraversò sotto forma di un tremito.

Thanos la represse con un brutale sforzo di volontà.

"Padre,non c'è tempo per litigare,ora."disse Thanos "Il nostro mondo è in pericolo e io ho bisogno della tua saggezza per salvarlo."

A'Lars aprì la bocca per rispondere,poi la richiuse.

Scosse la testa e arretrò di un passo,come se,a un livello più profondo e istintivo,sapesse che Thanos era stato sul punto di colpirlo.

"In pericolo?"disse A'Lars "Thanos,la pazzia di tua madre ti ha infettato."

Sentir nominare Sui San lo fece andare su tutte le furie.

Come osava A'Lars,colui che l'aveva imprigionata,parlare di lei con tanta leggerezza?

Con i pugni serrati,Thanos tentò di nuovo di fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo.

Dopo lunghi momenti,si calmò e aprì le mani.

"Padre ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."disse Thanos .

Aveva già funzionato con i sintetici e arrestò per un istante anche la rabbia del loro creatore.

A'Lars sospirò "Tu hai raggiunto da molto tempo...la crescita.

Sapevo da sempre di quello che succedeva con tua madre.

Non era un problema.

Alcune pulsioni e desideri sono comprensibili,ed e probabile che tu li stia sublimando in queste insensate idiozie.

Provvederò a..."

"Al diavolo i tuoi provvedimenti,padre!"ruggì Thanos "Non sono un mortale adolescente eccitato che anela a un rapporto con una donna!

Sono tuo figlio,un tuo pari a livello intellettivo,e ti sto dicendo che i nostri fedeli sono spacciati!"

Il silenzio calò nella stanza,totale e assoluto come quello dentro i confini del silencurium.

"Spacciato,hai detto?"disse il padre.

Quando A'Lars parlò di nuovo lo fece con ironia altezzosa e strisciante "Spacciati."

Thanos si era aspettato una reazione diversa da parte di suo padre.

Paura,forse.

O più probabilmente,un cenno consapevole della testa,un impeto di orgoglio paterno,l'ammissione che la sua progenie aveva realizzato qualcosa di grande.

Una parte di lui aveva sospettato perfino che A'Lars fosse già al corrette di ciò che lui aveva

scoperto negli ultimi giorni.

Invece il padre lo guardava solo con disprezzo.

"Spacciati,padre."disse Thanos "I numeri si sommano.

Ho fatto i calcoli.

La sovrappopolazione di Titano è imponente..."

A'Lars scoppiò in una risata sguaiata e agitò una mano per accantonare la faccenda,ma Thanos

continuò:"Imponente.

Si tu hai in parte mitigato gli effetti dell'enorme densità costruendo i MentorPlex e prevenendo le conseguenze peggiori dell'impatto,ma non durerà per sempre.

Lo spazio finirà.

E le risorse.

La risultante catastrofe ambientale sarà..."

A'Lars scosse la testa con lentezza e mestizia.

Thanos serrò la mascella e cambiò tattica "Una sovrappopolazione del genere ha ripercussioni anche sulle condizioni igieniche e la proliferazione di germi.

Anche se tu riuscissi ad arginare l'impatto ambientale con la costruzione di altri MentorPlex e a sfamare tutti gli abitanti dei tuoi grattacieli,i miei modelli prevedono lo sviluppo di molteplici e

ricorrenti patogeni epidemici.

Pandemie globali che decimeranno la popolazione più e più volte.

Perché la natura ricerca sempre l'equilibrio e non prova simpatia ne compassione."

"Proprio come te."pensò Thanos,ma non lo disse.

A'Lars tacque a lungo.

Così a lungo che Thanos ebbe modo di ripetersi tutto ciò che gli aveva detto?

Aveva tralasciato qualcosa?

Riteneva di no.

Erano passate grosso modo 40 ore da quando aveva avuto l'illuminazione,da quando il commento casuale di Sintaa sul flusso di reindirizzato verso l'alto lo aveva fatto pensare al bacino

criomagmatico sotto la Città Eterna e le sue immediate vicinanze,da quando era stato indotto a riflettere su ciò che sarebbe avvenuto se i ciovulcani avessero eruttato,vomitando ammoniaca e

metano nell'atmosfera.

Da li,aveva cominciato a cercare un modo per proteggere il pianeta dal disastro ambientale,e mentre elaborava i piani di evacuazione,si era reso conto di quante persone vivevano nella Città Eterna.

Quante stavano accalcate in quello spazio.

Quante altre nascevano ogni minuto di ogni giorno.

I mortali di titano erano una specie sana,che una volta veniva ringiovanita dall'energia cosmica degli eterni,e ora erano abbastanza avanzati da farlo al livello genetico con le macchine,ma non

avevano mai messo sotto controllo le nascite.

I suoi 2 fratelli,sulle colonie esterne,avevano imposto che che ci potevano essere nascite solo in caso di morti,in questo modo avevano tenuto fermo il numero di abitanti.

Su titano invece continuavano a riprodursi,e il risultato era un mondo che si stava rapidamente

prosciugando.

Grazie alla scienza e alla tecnologia,avevano rimandato l'inevitabile.

Pero era inevitabile.

La stessa tecnologia che aveva ritardato la fine dei mortali si era limitata a modificare le probabilità e a creare nuove inevitabilità.

Quando i nodi fossero venuti al pettine,sarebbe stata una catastrofe.

Il problema di Titano non era il pianeta in se,non erano i criovulcani e la minaccia delle loro

eruzioni di ammoniaca e metano.

Il difetto di Titano erano le troppe,maledette persone che lo abitavano.

"Dovevo dirlo questo."pensò Thanos "Dovrei dirgli proprio così,con queste stesse,esatte parole."

Fece per parlare,ma A'Lars lo interruppe.

"Non so quale mio fallimenti ti abbia portato a questo punto..."disse suo padre con voce amara e dura "...ma ti assicuro che non ti permetterò di avvelenare il mondo su cui io sono venerato con le tue fantasie di sventura e salvezza.

Senza dubbio immagini che la tua "scoperta"cambierà il modo in cui la gente ti guarda.

Ti vedi come un'eroe,non è così?"

Thanos abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento.

Una parte di lui,si,immaginava che il sollievo e la gratitudine sarebbero stati la ricompensa della sua scoperta.

Ma quale importanza poteva avere,in fondo,rispetto alla scoperta stessa?"

"Padre..."protestò Thanos "...i miei calcoli sono impeccabili.

I numeri non mentono.

Ecco."

Prese un ChIP su cui aveva codificato la sua ricerca e tutti i dati.

"Prendi questo,esaminalo tu stesso."disse Thanos "Vedrai che non sto..."

Con grande sgomento di Thanos,suo padre gli fece volare il ChIP di mano con uno schiaffo.

"La tua spavalderia..."lo schernì A'Lars "...è messa in secondo piano soltanto dalla tua presunzione,Thanos.

Osi pensare di aver capito ciò che è sfuggito a me?

Ciò che è sfuggito agli altri eterni che governano questo mondo?"

Una breve,debole risata proruppe dalle labbra di A'Lars "Non parlarne con nessuno,e ritieniti

fortunato di esserti reso ridicolo soltanto con me,e non in pubblico."

"Preferisci vedere la tua colonia morire piuttosto che affrontare la verità?"disse Thanos che era incredulo.

"Questa è una falsa dicotomia."disse A'Lars "Non devo scegliere fra nessuna delle 2 cose.

La verità è oggettiva ed eterna,Thanos.

Continua a vivere indipendentemente da noi."

"È un ben misera consolazione,una volta che i mortali saranno tutti morti."disse Thanos.

Con un grugnito evasivo,A'Lars si voltò per andarsene,fermandosi un istante sulla porta e girandosi a guardare suo figlio "E stai cerco che riparleremo ancora del castigo adeguato per essere andato a trovare tua madre."

Thanos restò assolutamente immobile con il volto privo di espressione,finché la porta non si fu

richiusa dietro le spalle di suo padre,lasciandolo solo ancora una volta.

E poi,lanciò un grido di dolore,frustrazione e imbarazzo,afferrò la scrivania e la scaraventò contro il muro,dove si schiantò con un sonoro tonfo e un tintinnio di vetri rotti,il ripiano incrinato nel mezzo,ma ancora intero.

Così ,la riprese di nuovo e la sbatté sulla parete,stavolta soddisfatto di vederla andare in

pezzi,disintegrarsi tra le sue mani.

Sfogò la sua ira sul resto degli arredi della stanza,e quando ebbe finito,non c'era rimasto più un solo mobile intatto.

La sua camera era diventata una discarica di metallo,vetro e plastica,deformati,rotti e schiacciati.

A ogni passo,udiva l'appagante rumore di qualcosa che finiva di frantumarsi sotto i suoi piedi.

Con la schiena appoggiata al muro,Thanos scivolò seduto a terra,lo sguardo fisso davanti a se.

Le lampade sopra la sua testa-danneggiate dalla sua furia distruttiva-sfarfallavano,proiettando e

dissolvendo le ombre tutto intorno a lui.

Thanos non si muoveva,ma il lampeggiare delle luci dava l'impressione che tutta la stanza tremasse e si spostasse nella sua orbita.

Lui era il centro,il fulcro,il fuoco in questo gioco,questa battaglia tra tenebre e luce.

Sommerso dall'oscurità o abbagliato dal chiarore,lui era sempre lo stesso.

Risoluto.

E aveva ragione.

Aveva ragione.

Sapeva per certo che era vero.

Poteva scorgere la fine di Titano,la morte di tutto ciò che dimorava nel suo mondo,e persino suo padre era troppo cieco per vederlo.

Per terra,accanto a lui, c'era una groviglio di fili e frammenti di metallo.

Lo scansò soprappensiero con un gesto della mano.

Sotto,c'era un ChIP che scintillava nella luce circostante.

Thanos lo raccolse dai detriti in mezzo ai quali si trovava e lo infilò nella porta elettronica attorno al suo polso.

I dati sciamarono subito nel casco digitale che indossava.

Era il ChIP che voleva dare ad A'Lars,una copia di tutte le ricerche.

"Il nostro mondo sta morendo."pensò Thanos"Così lentamente che nemmeno se ne accorge."

Rimase li seduto per ore,ricontrollò i calcoli 3 volte,poi 4.

Una parte di lui voleva essere smentita,voleva trovare un errore,anche 1 piccolo,una svista che persino un bambino avrebbe individuato.

Qualsiasi cosa.

Non desiderava altro che sbagliarsi,ritenersi uno sciocco,doversi umiliare andando da suo padre e dicendogli le tanto temute parole: "Padre,io avevo torto e tu ragione."

Ma per quanto cercasse e continuasse a ripetere i calcoli,non trovò una sola falla nel suo ragionamento o nelle conclusioni.

Titano era spacciato.

La caduta della sua razza era inevitabile.

Espulse il ChIP e si abbandonò a un profondo sospiro.

Inevitabile.

La natura avrebbe fatto il suo corso.

Il popolo di Titano poteva rimandare il disastro il più a lungo possibile con la sua tecnologia,ma alla fine la morte avrebbe invaso la Città Eterna e condannato al buio le sue luci.

Inevitabile.

Si appisolò per distaccarsi dalla realtà pensando a quella parola,riecheggiante nella sua mente come un'immonda ninnananna.

Quando si svegliò dopo un numero impreciso di ore,sollevando di scatto la testa dal petto,pensò:"Inevitabile...ma non inarrestabile."

Esisteva un modo.

L'inevitabile era un risultato destinato a verificarsi nella condizione in cui nessuno avesse fatto niente per cambiare le cose.

In cui l'attuale corso di Titano fosse rimasto invariato.

Ma in fisica esisteva un principio secondo il quale tanto più precisamente si conosceva la posizione di una particella fondamentale,tanto più incerta restava la sua quantità di moto,e viceversa.

Inoltre,il processo stesso di osservazione,l'atto di investire la particella con un fascio di

fotoni,inevitabilmente- inevitabilmente- alterava o la posizione,o la quantità di moto,e così le 2 grandezze erano impossibili da conoscere con il medesimo grado di accuratezza.

Thanos capì:lui era il fascio di fotoni.

Il fato di Titano poteva cambiare.

Perché lui lo stava osservando,e dunque poteva intervenire per modificarlo.

Non avrebbe soltanto identificato il problema,lo avrebbe risolto.

Poi,avrebbe presentato la sua soluzione ad A'Lars e allora-finalmente-suo padre l'avrebbe ascoltato.

Chiamò una coppia di androidi dal magazzino.

"Ripulite tutto..."disse Thanos a loro "...e installate una nuova scrivania a interfaccia."

Entrambi trillarono e cinguettarono felici nell'accingersi a svolgere i loro compiti.

Thanos li guardò lavorare;a meno che non avesse avuto successo,gli unici a sopravvivere dopo la fine sarebbero stati gli eterni e quei robot.

Quella stessa notte Thanos aprì una cartella che mostrava i risultati delle ultime scoperte

archeologiche.

Veniva detto che la parola distruttore era stata usata per la prima volta su Titano millenni prima,quando A'Lars ancora non era giunto.

Si diceva che tra i mortali nascevano essere deformi,violacei e molto aggressivi.

Un giorno A'Lars e gli eterni erano venuti e avevano cominciato una vera e propria opera di

sterminio di queste creature forti 2 volte un mortale comune.

Dato che questi esseri veneravano la morte,A'Lars identificò il viola con la morte e poiché aveva salvato Titano,tale identificazione divenne una tradizione.

Thanos rimase sconvolto e con gli occhi sbarrati.

Non poteva crederci.

Prima che gli eterni arrivassero,qualcosa aveva trasformato alcuni abitanti di Titano.

E ora era successo anche agli eterni,la sua nascita e quella di sua sorella lo provavano.

Ma perché?

Cosa c'era su Titano che faceva cambiare i mortali e ora aveva fatto cambiare 2 eterni?

E perché nei millenni in mezzo non era più successo?

Tutte domande senza risposta,ma Thanos sapeva per certo una cosa:A'Lars ne sapeva molto di più sul suo conto e non gli aveva mai detto nulla.

Gli aveva mentito e tenuto nascosto anche questo.

Il giorno seguente,Thanos si trovò in un corridoio immenso nel tempio di Gwinth,poco fuori dalle sue stanze private.

La ragazza condivideva l'alloggio con sua madre e altri eterni.

Il corridoio era ingolfato di fedeli che andavano a venerarla e a farsi benedire;Thanos era un'intromissione indesiderata nella loro rutine.

Ringhi e lamentele infittivano l'aria alle sue spalle.

"Perdonami per averti abbandonata l'altra notte."disse lui a Gwinth,che rispondeva da dietro la porta"Mi hai ispirato a fare ciò che rimandavo da tempo."

Tacque un istante,chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di tacere su ciò che aveva fatto,ma poi scartò l'idea.

Gwinth doveva sapere.

"Ho visto mia madre di nuovo."disse Thanos "Tu mi hai dato il coraggio di farlo.

Tu mi hai ispirato."

La porta si aprì un attimo dopo,come se Gwinth fosse rimasta dietro l'uscio in attesa di udire quelle parole.

La sua espressione mostrava un misto di stupore,dolore e un'altra cosa che Thanos impiegò un momento per identificare,perché non la conosceva affatto:compassione.

"Hai visto tua madre?"disse Gwinth.

"In un certo senso."ammise lui,porgendole la mano "Volevo tornare da te subito dopo,ma...è sopraggiunto qualcosa.

Qualcosa di enorme.

Vuoi passeggiare con me?"

Non restò offeso dall'esitazione di Gwinth.

Era sensata,dopotutto,e in ogni caso durò poco.

La ragazza gli prese la mano "Volentieri."

La condusse alla periferia della Città Eterna,vicino ai margini della zona terraformata sicura.

Le colline ai piedi dei criovulcani apparivano vellutate e placide.

Profondo sotto terra,il criomagma gorgogliava e crepitava semighiacciato.

"Moriranno tutti?"chiese Gwinth,dopo che Thanos le ebbe esposto la sua epifania.

"Tutto ciò che vive muore."le disse lui "La catastrofe pronosticata dai miei modelli si basa su una vasta gamma di variabili,ma avverrà.

Potrebbe succedere tra un mese,o magari tra 10 generazioni."

"10 generazioni..."mormorò Gwinth.

"Io e te saremo uguali a quel punto come oggi."disse Thanos "Ma si,tutto quello che vediamo qui..."e fece un gesto per abbracciare l'ampio orizzonte della Città Eterna "...sparirà,e degli abitanti non resterà nient'altro che cenere.

A meno che non facciamo qualcosa."

Gli occhi della ragazza scrutarono il suo volto come se sapessero già la risposta.

"Tu puoi salvarli?"domandò infine l'eterna.

"Credo di si."disse Thanos "Ma la domanda è:dovrei?

Il cataclisma sarà enorme;il prezzo da pagare per impedirlo non può essere di poco conto."

"Stiamo parlando della sopravvivenza dei nostri fedeli,del nostro stile di vita."ribatté Gwinth "Devi farlo.

Devi farlo ad ogni costo,Thanos.

Salva Titano."

Lui tacque,poi si piegò per baciarla.

Il legame c'era ancora.

Non era una coincidenza o un effetto collaterale del primo bacio.

Era reale e gli martellava nel cuore come il suo stesso sangue.

Si.

Si,valeva la pena pagare il prezzo,qualunque prezzo,per salvare questo.

Thanos si accostò al padre non con paura o timore,ma piuttosto con convinzione.

La convinzione che A'Lars,l'avrebbe respinto ancora una volta.

Sapeva che non nutriva amore per lui e lo rispettava a mala pena,eppure un qualche insopprimibile istinto filiale lo spinse a concedere a suo padre l'ultima possibilità di partecipare alla soluzione che,Thanos ne era sicuro,avrebbe salvato il mondo.

"Padre,vorrei parlarti."esordì,ritto sulla soglia del cogitarium di A'Lars "È una questione di una

certa urgenza."

Dopo qualche secondo,la risposta giunse dal dispositivo di comunicazione montato vicino alla porta "Cos'è,il mondo sta per finire?"disse A'Lars in tono aspro.

Thanos scelse di interpretare la frase come una domanda vera,non come un commento sarcastico"Alla fine,si.

Ma non a breve,penso."

Non ci fu alcuna replica.

Nessuno scherno,nessuna osservazione beffarda.

Semplicemente,A'Lars non aggiunse nient'altro.

Thanos attese davanti alla porta per quasi un'ora,ma suo padre non parlò,ne uscì dal cogitarium.

E così,Thanos prese in mano la situazione.

Gli ologrammi altro non erano che semplici manipolazioni di fotoni.

E i suoni nascevano dalla vibrazione delle molecole dell'aria.

La trasmissione di ologrammi sonori era una tecnologia perfezionata già da molto tempo.

Una scienza elementare che alcuni non consideravano più nemmeno una scienza.

Faceva semplicemente parte del quotidiano.

Ma a Thanos occorreva qualcosa di un po' più efficace del solito ologramma.

Doveva inviare una trasmissione a ogni singolo abitante di Titano,in un modo che non poteva

essere ignorato.

Se A'Lars non lo prendeva sul serio,allora avrebbe affidato le sue idee all'intera popolazione.

Che fossero loro ad agire,mentre suo padre se ne restava comodo e sicuro dietro le porte del suo

studio ,intento a progettare il prossimo MentorPelx che avrebbe soltanto rimandato gli effetti della catastrofe in cui non credeva,senza fare niente per impedirla.

Thanos sviluppò un ologramma di se stesso che era alto cento metri,con particelle fotoniche

rifrattrici grazie alle quali l'immagine pareva sempre rivolta verso chiunque la guardasse.

Il suo appello doveva essere personalmente indirizzato ad ogni individuo della Città Eterna.

Pensò di usare un'altra figura per l'ologramma,suo padre,magari.

Ma così avrebbe imbrogliato tutti.

Stava per comunicare una grande e orribile verità ai mortali di quel mondo;non poteva cominciare con la menzogna.

Attraverso i suoi dati,conosceva il momento esatto di massimo affollamento delle strade.

Generò l'ologramma proprio durante quell'orario,facendolo proiettare da un certo numero di

androidi galleggianti,affinché torreggiasse su tutta la Città.

Dapprima,l'immagine non fece niente,si limitò soltanto a "stare in piedi"a mezz'aria.

Non ci volle molto prima che la gente la notasse,prima che le macchine volanti vi passassero attraverso e si fermassero,bloccando il traffico aereo anche più del solito.

Dagli edifici e dalle strade,dai veicoli e dai tetti,gli abitanti della Città Eterna levarono lo sguardo al cielo.

Accertatosi di avere l'attenzione del maggior numero possibile di Titani,Thanos lasciò che l'ologramma trasmettesse il suo messaggio.

"Io sono Thanos,figlio di A'Lars e Sui San."disse l'ologramma "Miei fedeli,mortali di Titano,vi

saluto con grande amore,ma con paura ancora più grande.

Il nostro mondo è in pericolo,e noi dobbiamo agire con audacia per salvarlo.

Voi siete-sotto ogni aspetto-una specie magnifica.

Avete conquistato la natura selvaggia di Titano e,con il nostro aiuto,l'avete piegata alla vostra

volontà.

Avete eretto maestose strutture,domato i crovulcani,costruito monumenti d'arte,di scienza e

d'eccellenza.

E avrete fatto tutto per niente.

Poiché siete destinati alla fine."  
Passò ad elencare le statistiche sui terreni coltivabili,volumi d'acqua riciclabile e tassi di mortalità e di nascita.

Parlò brevemente degli agenti patogeni e delle pandemie.

Con una sequenza di grafici e diagrammi olografici,spiegò la rapida diminuzione dei minerali metallici indispensabili per la costruzione di altri MentorPlex in cui ospitare la popolazione in costante crescita.

"I MentorPlex saranno già stracolmi il giorno stesso che verranno aperti al pubblico."disse l'ologramma "Eppure,si stima che altri 600000 mortali vivranno ancora in abitazioni troppo piccole.

La velocità con cui completate le opere edili è letteralmente insufficiente per fornire alloggio a tutti quanti,ma anche se riusciste a mantenere il passo,esaurireste i materiali e le risorse alimentari

ancora prima di finire.

Tutto ciò che fate per tamponare questa minaccia contribuisce soltanto a deteriorare il nostro

ambiente e aumenta le probabilità che le variabili si sommino prima del previsto.

State scavando una fossa,senza accorgervi che ogni palata di terreno vi ripiomba addosso e

minaccia di sommergervi.

Vivete in un cimitero.

La vostra inumazione è soltanto questione di tempo.

Vorrei che non fosse vero.

Vorrei che niente di tutto questo fosse vero,ma sono schiavo dei fatti,della logica e dei numeri.

La conclusione è inevitabile mortali.

La mia proposta è semplice,pertanto sarà breve:al fine di scongiurare questa inevitabile catastrofe,suggerisco di sottoporre a eutanasia circa il 50% percento della popolazione attuale.

Il dimezzamento demografico garantirà alla vostra specie il tempo e la motivazione per cambiare il suo stile di vita;è troppo tardi per evitare questo disastro senza ricorrere a misure drastiche,ma così avrete tutto il tempo di prevenire il prossimo.

Negli interessi di un'imparziale obbiettività,ho sviluppato un algoritmo di selezione del tutto

casuale,che sceglierà i vostri fieri martiri senza discriminazione di classe,età,condotta o credo.

Se fossi un mortale,mi sarei preselezionato nell'algoritmo per essere messo a morte.

Sarei stato felice di sacrificarmi per un bene superiore,per la sacralità e la salvezza delle nostre

future generazioni.

Ho elaborato una procedura d'eutanasia straordinariamente misericordiosa e indolore..."proseguì Thanos "Nessuno deve soffrire.

Non siete mostri.

Secondo i miei calcoli questa soluzione assicurerà a Titano oltre 1000 generazioni di sicurezza e prosperità.

Considerate le vite di quanti nasceranno dopo,cullati dalla consapevolezza che il sacrificio dei loro antenati-voi-ha donato loro protezione,stabilità e benessere nell'immediato futuro."

A questo punto,l'ologramma tacque,abbastanza a lungo perché il messaggio passasse.

"Un piccolo prezzo da pagare."disse Thanos al suo mondo "Un piccolo,ragionevole prezzo da

pagare,per il bene del nostro avvenire."

Stranamente,Gwinth non rispose quando Thanos provò a contattarla.

Secondo il suo radiofaro personale,l'eterna era online e disponibile,ma non accettò la sua chiamata.

Lei fu la prima persona che Thanos pensò di sentire dopo aver trasmesso il suo messaggio.

(Tecnicamente,il messaggio non era ancora concluso;Thanos aveva impostato l'ologramma perché ripetesse ogni mezz'ora per 4 ore di seguito,tanto per essere sicuro che tutti lo assimilassero.)

Seduto nella sua stanza a controllare la trasmissione dalla scrivania a interfaccia,Thanos non aveva idea di come la Città Eterna avesse recepito l'annuncio.

Quando chiamò Sintaa,l'amica,angosciata,gli disse soltanto: "Che cos'hai fatto?

Che cos'hai fatto?"

Poi si disconnesse,e a Thanos rimase soltanto l'eco del suo terrore e l'immagine residua del suo

volto atterrito.

Uscì dal MentorPlex nel mondo più silenzioso che avesse mai conosciuto.

Non c'era un solo passante sulle strade solitamente gremite.

Forse tutti si erano ritirati nelle loro case per discutere il suo piano?

Poteva essere.

Lassù in alto,il suo ologramma recitava la sua tiritera.

Thanos era lieto-e anche un poco turbato-che la tecnica di rifrazione fotonica avesse funzionato;sembrava che l'immagine parlasse direttamente a lui.

Il suo viso,alto diversi piani,lo fissava.

Era stranissimo.

Si diresse a casa di Gwinth.

Suonò più volte il campanello,e alla fine lei aprì la porta.

Le lacrime le rigavano il volto.

"Come hai potuto?"domandò lei.

"Che intendi?"disse Thanos.

Lei sgranò gli occhi "Thanos!

Thanos,hai forse perso la ragione?"

Lui rifletté per un istante "No,niente affatto."

Thanos le prese le mani.

Erano molli e prive di vita.

"Qualcosa non va?"disse Thanos.

La ragazza strappò le mani da quelle di lui e fece un passo indietro "Qualcosa non va?

Qualcosa non va?"

Allungò un braccio dietro di se,dove,attraverso la finestra dell'appartamento,Thanos vide il suo

ologramma.

"Io..."disse lui,poi fece una pausa,su umettò le labbra e rifletté con attenzione "Sto facendo

esattamente quello che mi hai detto di fare,Gwinth."

Con un'occhiata truce,lei si passò le mani tra i capelli "Quello che io ti ho detto di fare?"

Thanos ripeté le sue stesse parole "Stiamo parlando della sopravvivenza dei nostri fedeli,del nostro stile di vita.

Devi farlo.

Devi farlo ad ogni costo,Thanos.

Salva Titano."

Inorridita,Gwinth arretrò di un altro passo "Non così.

Non così!"

"A ogni costo."ribadì lui "È l'unico modo.

Pensi forse che io non abbia vagliato tutte le alternative?

Pensi che io non abbia considerato ogni altra possibilità,prima di arrivare a suggerire una soluzione così radicale?

Ho persino chiesto consiglio ad un'altra persona ed è lei stessa che mi ha consigliato questa

soluzione.

Non possono abbandonare il pianeta.

Lo sforzo necessario per costruire una flotta adeguata prosciugherebbe le loro risorse ancora prima del tempo e affretterebbe..."

"Ma ti ascolti?"gridò Gwinth "Tutto ruota attorno alla logica per te!

Ma stiamo parlando della vita dei mortali!

Qui non siamo mica su un mondo straniero!

Hai idea di quanto tempo ci sia voluto per mitigare i rapporti tra gli eterni e loro?

E adesso dovremmo fare una cosa simile?"

Lui annuì velocemente.

Lo stava ascoltando oppure no?

"Si."disse Thanos "Sono vite che intendo salvare.

Be' le metà almeno."

Gwinth si coprì la bocca con le mani,di nuovo in lacrime,poi si ritirò oltre la soglia dell'abitazione e lasciò che la porta si richiudesse tra di loro.

Per quanto Thanos pigiasse il pulsante d'entrata e per quanto bussasse non ottenne risultati.

Thanos provò con Sintaa,allora.

"Devi rimangiarti tutto."disse la sua migliore amica lentamente e con circospezione "Devi ritrattare.

Subito."

Sedevano nell'anticamera della casa di Sintaa,il piccolo salotto per gli ospiti adiacenti agli alloggi veri e propri.

Per rispetto nei confronti della madre di Sintaa,parlarono a bassa voce,ma persino in un bisbiglio era impossibile non cogliere l'urgenza delle parole dell'amica.

"Ritrattare?"disse Thanos "Io non ho detto falsità.

Tutto ciò che ho detto è empiricamente vero."

Sintaa emise un grugnito e si reclinò sulla sedia,con le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia "Thanos,a nessuno interessa la tua verità empirica.

Non hai visto i notiziari.

Sono scoppiate rivolte nella Città Eterna!

Rivolte causate dal panico.

La gente si è rintanata nelle proprie case.

Gli incidenti si sono quasi quadruplicati.

Ci sono stati casi di suicidio.

Suicidio.

Lo sai quand'è stata l'ultima volta che una persona si è tolta la vita nella Città Eterna?

Per non parlare,poi,del numero."

Thanos lo sapeva eccome e stava per rispondere a Sintaa,ma l'amica lo interruppe con un gesto.

"Devi ritrattare."disse Sintaa "Di che è stato uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.

Oppure,di che hai ricontrollato i calcoli e hai capito di esserti sbagliato."

"Non farò nulla del genere."disse Thanos "Non intendo mentire."

Sintaa scrollò il capo "Allora,almeno annulla quel tuo piano sull'eutanasia.

Di alla gente che hai sviluppato una soluzione migliore."

"Non esiste una soluzione migliore."disse Thanso "Ho speso parecchio tempo e risorse mentali su questo,e solo il mio piano garantisce successo."

"Allora,fa qualcosa che non lo garantisca,dannazione!"proruppe Sintaa balzando in piedi con i

tendini del collo gonfi per le urla "Non puoi semplicemente dire che ucciderai mezzo pianeta!"

Thanos rifletté "Però l'ho fatto."

Sintaa deglutì a fatica,come se tentasse di ricacciare in gola la risposta "Credo sia meglio che tu te ne vada,Thanos."

"Ma..."disse Thanos.

"Non ho altro da dirti."disse lei.

"Pensavo fossimo amici."disse Thanos.

Con un lento cenno di capo,Sintaa arricciò le labbra.

Puntò lo sguardo sui propri piedi e lasciò trascorrere molto tempo prima di parlare di nuovo.

"Mi uccideresti se fossi una mortale e il tuo algoritmo mi scegliesse?"disse Sintaa.

Thanos inclinò la testa da un lato.

Era una domanda sciocca,quasi infantile.

La esaminò per un attimo nella sua mente,nel caso gli fosse sfuggita qualche sottile sfumatura.

Ma non ve n'erano.

"Certo."disse alla sua amica "Avrei ucciso anche me stesso."

Sintaa annui ancora,stavolta con la mascella serrata.

Alzò gli occhi verso Thanos,lucidi e ardenti al tempo stesso "Va a casa,Thanos.

Non ce altro da dire."

Sulla via di casa,Thanos ricevette un bollettino d'informazione sul ricevitore personale.

A seguito della sua trasmissione,1200 persone erano rimaste uccise nelle sommosse e i feriti ammontavano a 5 volte tanto.

Arrivato a casa,si sedette al buio a meditare per 6 ore di fila.

Conviveva con la consapevolezza dell'imminente distruzione di Titano già da parecchi giorni.

Era stato completamente immerso nei dati,e di conseguenza non gli facevano più ne caldo ne

freddo.

Non aveva calcolato che la notizia della catastrofe avrebbe avuto di per se delle ripercussioni gravi.

"1200 morti."disse A'Lars che era comparso sulla soglia della sua stanza e non si disturbava

neppure a nascondere la rabbia.

Thanos non aveva mai visto suo padre così alla mercé delle emozioni.

A'Lars era quasi sempre in grado di controllarsi,di reprimere i suoi sentimenti,di lasciar trasparire soltanto il disgusto e il fastidio che il figlio suscitava in lui.

Adesso,però,tutta la sua collera era manifesta,il viso chiazzato di rosso e contratto in un'espressione ferina.

"1200!"disse A'Lars "Affermi di amare questo mondo,Thanos,e hai appena ucciso 1200 mortali!

Che cosa hai da dire in merito?"

Thanos ragionò per un momento.

Pensò alle future generazioni che non ci sarebbero mai state,ai bambini ancora non concepiti che non sarebbero mai venuti al mondo,alla fine di Titano.

Era sin troppo semplice da immaginare.

Lo vide con l'occhio della mente,udì le grida dei momenti,il pianto di coloro che erano rimasti in vita giusto il tempo di provare rimpianto.

"1200."disse Thanos "1200 anime.

Statisticamente insignificanti.

Non bastano a scompaginare il mio piano per salvare Titano.

Saremo sempre costretti ad eliminare metà della popolazione."

A'Lars lanciò un urlo disarticolato illuminando i suoi occhi di energia.

"Ho preoccupazioni ben più serie di quelle 1200 vite."disse Thanos con pacatezza "Sto cercando di salvarne milioni e,andando avanti,miliardi.

Non posso essere ritenuto responsabile dell'accaduto.

Mi sono espresso in termini semplici.

Chi mi ha ascoltato non avrebbe dovuto cadere al panico."

"Ascoltato?"disse A'Lars "Ascoltato?

Ti sei intromesso nella vita della gente.

Hai proiettato…

Hanno visto un gigantesco mostro a cavalcioni sulla città,che prometteva di assassinare metà degli abitanti.

Quale risultato ti aspettavi?"

"Suppongo che mi aspettassi di vederli reagire con raziocinio e compassione,non con vile istinto animale."disse Thanos.

Suo padre arretrò di un passo,la rabbia sul suo volto commutata in una sorta di quieto orrore.

"Pensavamo che fosse tua madre la Titana Folle."disse A'Lars con la voce appena più forte di un sussurro "Ma ora vedo che ci sbagliavamo.

Sei tu.

Thanos.

La tua mente è alterata come il tuo aspetto.

I tuoi pensieri sono deviati come la tua carne."

Thanos si schiarì la gola,si alzò in piedi,ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza.

Incrociò le mani dietro la schiena,si accostò ad A'Lars e torreggiò su di lui.

"E cosa pensi di farci,padre?"disse Thanos.

A'Lars ebbe quanto meno il merito di non battere ciglio quando rispose.

Il crimine su Titano era pressoché assente.

Non esisteva la pena capitale e non c'erano strutture che potessero contenere un essere forte e intelligente come Thanos.

Così,il popolo di Titano decise di adottare la soluzione più diretta:l'esilio.

Non dalla Città Eterna,no.

Dal pianeta.

E così,a un'età in cui in genere gli eterni si avventuravano nella totale adorazione,Thanos non

venne catapultato nel mondo,bensì fuori di esso.

FLASHBACK

La pietra dell'infinito azzurra vagava nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI KAZANTRA

"L'universo non è infinito.

Finge solo di esserlo."

FINE FLASHBACK

L'astronave fu chiamata Exile I da coloro che ce lo misero a bordo.

Thanos la ribattezzò Santuario.

Si concesse un ultimo sguardo al suo pianeta natale mentre la nave varcava l'atmosfera esterna e

irrompeva nel nero stellato dell'universo.

L'Atmosfera di Titano,una fitta,compatta nebbia di azoto organico,assumeva una colorazione

aranciata vista dallo spazio.

La Città Eterna,inghiottita dalla foschia,era invisibile a occhio nudo dall'orbita.

Thanos disse a se stesso che tutto ciò che sapeva si nascondeva sotto quella nebbia,e poi concluse che non importava.

Il pilota automatico per la nave era stato impostato per condurlo verso il sistema solare interno,su mondi considerati luoghi abitabili per uno come lui.

Era la rotta più sicura,la scelta più affidabile.

Ma Thanos non nutriva alcun desiderio di sicurezza e affidabilità

Potevano bandirlo da Titano,ma oltre a questo,non potevano rivendicare il suo destino.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita,Thanos era libero.

Rinchiuso all'interno di una minuscola navicella con pochissime risorse,si,ma libero dai ripensamenti,dall'odio,dalla paura e dal disgusto.

Libero dall'amore.

Dal bisogno dell'amore.

Non c'era nessuno da amare sul Santuario a parte lui stesso,e Thanos aveva di meglio da fare per impiegare il suo tempo.

La nave era poco grande,ma comprendeva molte stanze,con un motore sub-luce.

Diretta verso le orbite interne del sistema solare,era dotata di velocità e potenza appena sufficienti per portarlo su uno dei presunti mondi abitabili più vicini alla stella centrale.

Manomise il pilota automatico in un secondo.

Ogni atomo del suo essere desiderava invertire la rotta e tornare su Titano,ma così non avrebbe

annullato il suo esilio,l'avrebbe soltanto rimandato.

Gli altri eterni l'avrebbero semplicemente rispedito nello spazio.

Se invece avesse proseguito il viaggio verso l'interno,sarebbe atterrato da qualche parte nel sistema solare,magari su un pianeta rozzo e primitivo,sprovvisto di tecnologia.

Anche con l'abilità di volare,non avrebbe potuto facilmente orientarsi nello spazio e tornare per

salvare tutti,loro malgrado.

Il Santuario non era progettato per il viaggio interstellare.

Costruita per condurlo a pochi minuti luce di distanza,trasportava una quantità limitata di carburante.

Thanos disse al pilota automatico di stabilire una rotta per Hala,il pianeta originario dei kree,la civiltà evoluta più vicina che fosse riuscito a localizzare.

Fieri e militareschi,i kree disponevano delle tecnologie e della competenza tecnica che gli

occorrevano.

Gli eterni erano potentissimi,ma pochi,i mortali di Titano eccezionali,ma isolati.

Il conflitto accelera il progresso scientifico e i kree avevano vissuto anni e anni di esperienza

bellica.

Possedevano eserciti,flotte,navi.

Tutto ciò che mancava a Titano.

In più,la loro divinità,l'Intelligenza Suprema,che lui presumeva fosse un elementale,era molto potente.

Se necessario,Thanos sarebbe tornato sul suo pianeta con una legione armata alle spalle.

Qualunque cosa,pur di convincere il suo popolo ad ascoltarlo.

Quando fosse arrivato il momento,avrebbe scoperto una maniera per persuadere i kree ad aiutarlo.

Per ora l'importante era arrivare la.

I motori non erano abbastanza potenti per raggiungere Hala,così reindirizzò l'energia da tutti gli

altri sistemi,compreso quello di supporto vitale.

La temperatura a bordo del Santuario scese al di sotto del limite di congelamento.

Thanos non avvertiva il freddo e rimase a vedere la cabina congelarsi.

"Povero Thanos."disse una voce femminile alle sue spalle.

Thanos spalancò gli occhi,voltandosi e vide Lady in piedi dietro il sedile.

Lei aveva anche un lungo mantello viola che si muoveva da solo,e lo guardava con aria serena e un po' compassionevole.

"Lady?"disse Thanos che non riusciva a crederci "Ma cosa…?"

Da dietro il vestito viola della donna partì una forte luce bianca,Thanos si riparò con le braccia.

Quando la luce scomparve i due non c'erano più.

Thanos si trovò improvvisamente in una dimensione argentea,con molte lingue di luce,curve di vari colori che si intrecciavano.

Lei era ferma davanti a lui che si guardava intorno.

Poi apparve una landa desolata,orribile,nera,con il cielo rosso,senza nuvole o stelle,e una serie di spuntoni deformi e il terreno pieno di venature,curve e increspature.

"Come hanno osato fare questo ad una creatura come te."disse Lady "Un tale potere.

Un tale glorioso potenziale."

Thanos fece un passo indietro.

Istantaneamente Lady gli apparve davanti a pochi centimetri dal corpo,toccandogli il braccio

sinistro con la mano destra "Non c'è motivo di avere paura."

"Cosa sta succedendo?"disse Thanos con la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi spalancati "Cosa sei tu?"

"Davvero non lo hai capito?"disse Lady "Eppure senti sempre parlare di me.

Mi scacceranno fino alla fine dei giorni."

Thanos spalancò completamente gli occhi "Sto...impazzendo?"

"No."disse lei con tono calmo "Possiamo essere...molto di più.

Ci temono.

Ci chiamano abomini.

Vogliamo entrambi che gli altri non ci oltraggino."

Lei gli sfiorò la guancia destra,con il dorso dell'indice sinistro lentamente,sollevandosi a mezz'aria,per tenere la testa alla sua altezza,mentre Thanos teneva la mano sinistra all'altezza del suo avambraccio,con il palmo aperto,ma non riusciva a muoversi per toccarla.

"Povero bambino."disse lei "Non farti abbattere.

Ti hanno mandato via.

Ciò che verrà dopo...è nelle mani del fato."

Lei si allontanò con le braccia spalancate verso il basso.

Poco dopo Thanos riapparve e cadde a terra svenuto.

Nella cabina,vagamente,come da lontano(sebbene l'altoparlante fosse a meno di 10 centimetri da lui) si udì la voce del computer che scandiva il conto alla rovescia per la massima

combustione di carburante da lui programmata.

La rotta era tracciata.

La nave avrebbe fatto il resto.

Quando i motori divamparono e il santuario sussultò bruscamente,scattando veloce fuori dal sistema solare,Thanos era ancora nello stato di coma.

Non vide mai la bellezza delle stelle che passavano rapide e indistinte,mentre l'astronave lo portava oltre i confini del sistema solare e nella galassia che si estendeva fuori di esso.

E sognò.

Sognò lei.

Venne, lo toccò e gli disse cosa fare.

"Non dimenticare,quando ti sveglierai."si raccomandò Lady "Ricorda ciò che ti ho detto."

"Lo farò."promise lui,ma persino nel sogno era consapevole che non lo avrebbe fatto.

Sapeva che al suo risveglio non sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine un compito tanto elementare.

Eppure,promise lo stesso.

Nel sogno,immaginò il ricordo come una cosa tangibile e vi si aggrappò,tendolo stretto,giurando che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare.

"È bello grosso questo qui!"disse una voce.

Una voce si librò nelle tenebre e nel silenzio.

Thanos tentò di voltare la testa verso la sorgente del suono,ma non riusciva a muoversi.

"Vero,mica falso!"disse un'altra voce "Mica falso!

Vero!"

"Già,lo puoi dire forte!"disse il primo.

Mani su di lui.

Attorno al suo collo.

Qualcosa di solido e pesante gli si chiuse sulla gola.

Thanos tentò di rialzarsi,scalciando contro le catene del coma.

Cercò di aprire gli occhi,ma quelli non collaboravano.

"Grosso e vivo."disse la prima voce.

"Vivo e grosso!"approvò la seconda voce.

Thanos perse la sua battaglia contro l'oscurità.

Lo inghiottì tutto intero.

Quando alla fine riaprì gli occhi,per prima cosa ripensò alla conversazione.

Ricordò lei,il suo bisbiglio nell'orecchio, la sua raccomandazione a ricordare.

E rammentava con eccezionale memoria la convinzione che avrebbe scordato tutto,che la memoria non lo avrebbe assistito.

Infatti era successo.

Quello che lei gli aveva detto,non se lo ricordava.

Tutto questo gli sovvenne negli istanti tra quando schiuse gli occhi e quando la sua vista

cominciò a schiarirsi dal lungo sonno.

Giaceva su un letto,un affare antiquato che poggiava su nientemeno che un pavimento.

Era avvolto da coperte-coperte!-non da un comodo campo termico.

Quello non era il pianeta dei kree,capì immediatamente.

La tecnologia e gli agi dei kree erano di gran lunga più avanzati.

Non si alzò subito.

"Ricorda."gli aveva detto lei "Ricorda."

Ma non ci riusciva.

Sapeva solo di aver impostato il pilota automatico,di averla vista e di essere stato abbagliato.

Era in grado di richiamare a se tutti i minimi particolari,tranne quella dannata parte!

Serrò il pugno.

"È sveglio!"disse una voce ormai familiare "Il gigante è sveglio!"

"Sveglio e grosso,si!"disse la seconda voce "Grosso e sveglio!"

E poi,una terza voce: "Lo è.

Entrambe le cose."

Thanos sollevò la testa dal cuscino.

La stanza della quale si trovava era sporca.

Le pareti,fatte di metallo,erano punteggiate di ruggine rossastra.

L'unica fonte d'illuminazione era una sfera che brillava sulla sua testa,che di tanto intanto si spegneva,obbligando i suoi occhi ad alternarsi tra la luce e il buio.

Un carrello su ruote,che pareva sul punto di crollare sotto il peso di una gamba piegata,stava

accostato in un angolo,e accanto a esso c'era un bipede alto e snello,con la carnagione arancione e le orecchie a punta.

Aveva il viso paffuto,una bocca ampia e generosa,rotondi occhi gialli.

E stava a petto nudo;indossava soltanto un gonnellino verde con un cinturone,un paio di scarponi e una sorta di collare sicuramente simile a quello che Thanos si era sentito attorno al collo.

L'individuo aveva un sorriso gioviale,il che era consolante e spaventoso allo stesso tempo;Thanos non era abituato ad essere accolto con piacere.

Accanto alla porta,c'era un secondo bipede,ma con la pelle biancastra,segnata da puntini verdi,gote scavate e capelli bruni a ciocche irregolari.

Magro al punto d'essere deperito,indossava degli stracci e un collare di metallo.

Sulla spalla,gli stava appollaiata una creatura che sembrava un agglomerato grigio di protoplasma,dalla sommità del quale spuntavano la testa e il petto di un falco.

Le ali e il corpo parevano disciogliersi in quella melma grigiastra,aggrappata alla spalla dell'uomo come una collosa montagna di muco.

"Io sono Ar Rhaigor."Disse quello arancione con voce affabile "Come ti senti?

Dovresti essere morto per asfissia,decompressione,fame e ipotermia,invece non avevi alcun danno.

Sei di certo un tipo resistente."

Thanos emise un grugnito mentre si sollevava a sedere sul letto "Sei un dottore?"

Ar ridacchio "No.

Ma quel po' di esperienza medica che ho mi rende idoneo a curare la gente su questa nave.

E devo dire che non ho mai visto una pelle dura quanto la tua."

"Nave?"disse Thanos.

Aveva programmato il Santuario per entrare in orbita e trasmettere un segnale di soccorso non

appena raggiunto il pianeta dei kree.

"Mi trovo su una nave?"disse Thanos "Quale?

Come ci sono arrivato?"

"Sei stato fortunato."intervenne l'altro.

Il suo animale ripeté "Vero!

Proprio vero!

Fortunato!

Fortunato!"

Ar Rhaigor si voltò per lanciare loro un'occhiata e si strinse nelle spalle "Hanno ragione,sai?

La tua nave era in rotta di collisione con la nostra.

Stavamo per disintegrarla,ma Sua Eccellenza non voleva sprecare l'energia dei blaster,così abbiamo mandato una squadra per l'attività extraveicolare a spingerla fuori rotta.

Hanno rilevato i tuoi parametri vitali a bordo e ti hanno portato qui.

Parametri vitali molto strani,da quello che hanno detto.

Pensavano quasi ad un reattore di raggi cosmici all'inizio."

"Dov'è la mia nave,adesso?"disse Thanos.

Ar rivolse lo sguardo agli altri due "Demla?"

Gli occhi di Demla si illuminarono "A circa 12 mesi luce da quella parte"rispose,puntando il pollice oltre la propria spalla.

"12!"gracchio lo strambo volatile "Da quella parte!

Forse 13!"

Thanos decise quale sarebbe stata a prima cosa da fare una volta aver compreso la situazione per

intero:strangolare quella fastidiosa bestia.

La seconda cosa sarebbe stata impiegare quella nave per raggiungere la sua destinazione.

Glielo dovevano,visto che avevano lasciato andare il Santuario alla deriva nell'Universo.

"In quale punto dello spazio Kree mi trovo?"disse Thanos "Quanto è lontano il loro pianeta?"

Ar rise "Spazio kree?

Era la che pensavi di esserti diretto?

L'hai mancato di parecchio."

Thanos non era uno che si adombrava facilmente,però era bravo a rimuginare.

Dopo l'uscita di Ar,Demla e quella specie di uccello,restò seduto da solo in quella stanza,riflettendo su quanto gli era stato detto.

Si trovava a centinaia di parsec dal mondo natale dei kree,con il collo cinto dallo stesso collare che indossavano Demla e Ar.

Ricordava le immagini degli antichi collari elettrici che aveva visto.

Era senz'altro creato per far male ai mortali o ucciderli nel caso tentassero di rimuoverlo.

Ma tutto ciò non avrebbe funzionato con lui.

Thanos sorrise guardandolo.

Non sapeva quasi nulla del veicolo su cui era,tranne il nome:Golden Berth.

Ma a giudicare dallo stato del luogo,era un appellativo ambizioso,inadeguato a rappresentare la realtà delle cose.

Aveva del tutto mancato lo spazio kree.

"È spuntato un nuovo buco nero,vicino all'Ammasso Astrosiano."gli aveva spiegato Ar "Forse,non era inserito nelle tue carte di navigazione.

Se così è,il tuo pilota automatico non ha calcolato l'attrazione del pozzo gravitazionale,per questo ti ha condotto fuori rotta."

Thanos aveva ragionato un istante su questa possibilità,poi Ar gli aveva posato una mano sulla

spalla e aveva detto "Dormi,amico mio.

Tutte le cose passano,persino i nostri errori."

Amico mio:quelle erano state le parole di Ar.

Voleva senz'altro consolarlo,ma non si era abituato a essere considerato un amico con tanta facilità.

A ogni modo,accettò il consigliò e dormì,non per bisogno fisico,ma mentale.

Aveva bisogno di pensare.

Demla lo accompagno a fare una visita alla nave,qualche giorno dopo.

L'assurdo volatile-si chiama Bluko e non era affatto un volatile,bensì tecnicamente un transmorfo,una creatura semisenziente talvolta rintracciabile nei territori rigelliani- andò con loro,com'era ovvio,ripetendo a pappagallo tutto ciò che diceva Demla.

Thanos non sapeva cosa fosse più molesto,se gli occhi di Bluko o il modo di parlare di Demla,così ripetitivo e scombinato.

Uno dei 2 gli fece scoppiare la rabbia quasi immediatamente.

Gli venne data una tunica grigia da indossare sopra l'abito che portava.

L'indumento era stato bianco,una volta-il colore originale si vedeva ancora in corrispondenza delle cuciture.

Mai Thanos indossò quell'abito.

La Golden Berth era un'astronave a forma di ruota,un tubo tondeggiante che girava attorno a un asse centrale,con 16 raggi che collegavano il mozzo ai bordi.

L'aspetto del corridoio lungo il quale Demla lo condusse,la stanza dove si era svegliato,che

scoprì essere un'infermeria,erano degli indicatori delle condizioni generali di tutta la nave.

Oblò convessi in pulsovetro rinforzato offrivano una veduta dell'esterno,ma almeno un terzo di essi era raffazzonato con una pasta viscosa atta a tappare le crepe,le quali,altrimenti,avrebbero risucchiato tutta l'aria della nave nello spazio.

A ogni passo,Thanos temeva di smuovere qualche parte essenziale della struttura e condannare

tutti quelli a bordo.

"Ruota un tot di volte al giorno con la forza centrale..."diceva Demla.

"Centripeta."lo corresse Thanos a mezza bocca.

"...per imitare...come si chiama,la gravità."disse Demla.

"Gravità!"aggiunse Blunko "Piedi a Terra!"

"Non è che la capisca poi tanto..."ammise Demla "...ma non me ne vado a spasso verso il soffitto,perciò immagino che funzioni."

"Funziona si!"farfugliò Bluko.

"Chi è Sua Eccellenza?"chiese Thanos "Ar Rhaigor l'ha nominato.

È il proprietario della nave,presumo?"

Demla scrollò le spalle "Lo incontrerai presto,credo."

"Sua Eccellenza!"sbottò Bluko "In ginocchio!"

Thanos digrignò i denti e ostentò un sorriso cortese "Possiamo incontrarlo subito,piuttosto che

presto?"

Aveva già rimandato troppo il suo piano per cercare aiuto su Hala.

Non aveva voluto rivelare la sua natura,ma le formalità e le carinerie erano lussi che non poteva permettersi.

Demla si strinse ancora nelle spalle "Si può fare,penso."

"In ginocchio!"ripeté Bluko.

Percorsero uno dei raggi della ruota,incontrando molti altri alieni.

Nessuno di loro lo guardava direttamente per più di pochi secondi-quelli che erano dotati di 2 occhi,altri meno-,e la maggior parte non si disturbava neppure di mostrare il benché minimo

interesse per lui.

Ma persino negli ambienti angusti e soffocanti della nave,dove le dimensioni erano,se non altro,un ostacolo più di quanto lo fossero state nella Città Eterna,Thanos si sentiva…

A suo agio.

Li,in quella accozzaglia di alieni,si era finalmente integrato.

Tutti indossavano un collare identico a quello che lui portava attorno al collo.

Le stanze di Sua Eccellenza erano tutte raccolte nel mezzo della ruota.

Demla lo condusse in un'ampia e ariosa camera che,a quanto pareva,costituiva una sorta di sala del

trono.

Era scarsamente illuminata e versava nello stesso stato pietoso del resto dell'astronave;questo disse a Thanos,che,qualunque cosa fosse Sua Eccellenza,di certo non poteva dirsi ricco.

L'individuo sedeva,appunto,su un trono di rottami.

Thanos riconobbe la gamba di una sedia che spuntava da una parte,lo smorzatore inerziale(esaurito)di un propulsore a velocità luce,usato come parte del sedile,e altri pezzi di rottami fusi insieme a formare il trono più brutto e arrugginito che si potesse immaginare.

Sua Eccellenza,invece era una confluenza di opposti,drappeggiato com'era di un sontuoso mantello di velluto rosso che copriva una vecchia tuta e una blusa lurida.

Era un tipo allampanato,con la pelle cadente sotto il mento e la mascella come se avesse iniziato un'inaspettata dieta di digiuno.

Aveva un occhio azzurro e uno marrone.

Era circondato da un manipolo di esseri armati,alcuni dei quali erano umanoidi,mentre altri avevano troppi arti,oppure troppo pochi.

"Inginocchiati."sbottò Demla che l'aveva già fatto.

"In ginocchio!"cinguettò sonoramente Blunko.

"L'animaletto ha ragione."commentò Sua Eccellenza con voce annoiata,seppure

bonaria"Inginocchiati."

Thanos soppesò rapido la situazione.

Era più forte di tutti i presenti,lo sapeva,non potevano fargli nulla.

Ma una sparatoria in quella nave significava rischiare di continuare l'esistenza nello spazio e senza sapere dove andare.

Comunque,ragionò,prima era meglio mettere alla prova Sua Eccellenza.

Doveva mantenere nascoste le sue doti,la sua natura per il momento propizio.

Non voleva ancora sopraffare Sua Eccellenza,però aveva intenzione di dimostrargli che non si sarebbe piegato.

"Cautela."si ammonì Thanos da solo nella sua mente "Non esagerare,ma opponiti."

"Non sono abituato a prostrarmi."disse Thanos in tono neutro.

Sua Eccellenza sgranò gli occhi.

Quello azzurro divenne rosso,quello marrone balenò di bianco per un istante.

"Ah si?"disse l'essere "Capisco.

Be' è comprensibile.

Del tutto comprensibile."

L'essere inclinò la testa verso la creatura accanto a lui "Robbo.

Rendilo edotto."

Cereo,con chiazze di peluria grigiastra sul viso e una tonsura da monaco sulla testa,Robbo avanzò a grandi passi verso Thanos,facendo scorrere lo sguardo su di lui.

Indossava una sudicia tunica con una tasca strappata,era più basso di lui di almeno 2 teste

e,verosimilmente, pesava la metà.

Ma proprio quando Thanos aveva cominciato a sentirsi esilarato all'idea che quel mortale

striminzito lo obbligasse a inginocchiarsi,una sensazione di qualcosa che gli entrava nella mente fu avvertita dalla sua testa.

Il collare...Trasmissione di dolore.

Thanos sorrise.

"Tipo tosto."commentò Sua Eccellenza.

Un secondo tentativo fu fatto.

"Devo mantenere l'effetto sorpresa."pensò Thanos "Eliminarli in fretta al momento opportuno.

Per ora gli farò credere di avere tutto sotto controllo."

Thanos si mise le mani sulle tempie,fingendo di sentire dolore,e poi cadde sulle ginocchia.

"Meglio!"annunciò Sua Eccellenza "Ora,ci voleva tanto?"

Mentre Robbo si allontanava,Thanos si massaggiò le tempie,fingendo di stare male.

"Ahi."disse Sua Eccellenza con le labbra protruse "Punteruolo psichico.

Fa male,mi dicono.

È come una specie di emicrania da gelato,ma cento volte più forte."

L'essere si alzò in piedi dal trono improvvisato e si schiarì la gola,una procedura grassa e catarrosa,che Sua Eccellenza concluse raccogliendosi l'espettorato in bocca ed espellendo un grumo grigiastro.

Un piccolo,zampettante alieno simile a un troll accorse a mani tese per intercettare lo sputo prima che toccasse terra,dopodiché sgattaiolò via attraverso una porta.

"Orbene..."disse Sua Eccellenza sovrastando Thanos "Cominci ad abituarti?

Questo può andar bene per te?

Perché a me conviene molto più di così,consentimi di dirlo."

I suoi occhi cambiarono di nuovo colore-da azzurro a verde,da marrone a nero-e poi tornarono

quelli di prima.

Thanos si massaggiò ancora le tempie e adocchiò Sua Eccellenza dal basso.

Da laggiù godeva di una deliziosa veduta del suo naso,due spigolose,villose cavità

gemelle,luccicanti di moccio verdastro.

"Se la mia presenza ti arreca disturbo..."disse Thanos "...domando scusa.

Potrei facilitarti la vita,andando via."

Le sopracciglia di Sua Eccellenza schizzarono verso l'alto e lui batté le mani divertito "Andar via?

L'avete sentito?"

L'essere girò su se stesso con le braccia aperte come per raccogliere tutto il suo seguito "Vorrebbe andarsene!"

Risatine,sbuffi e sghignazzamenti da parte della folla.

Thanos serrò la mascella e il suo mostruoso mento si increspò.

"E deve vorresti andare,di grazia?"domandò Sua Eccellenza "Siamo nel cuore del Campo Corvino.

Il sistema solare più vicino è la Desolazione di KelDim,e persino quello è lontano molti parsec,e non ospita forme di vita,niente di abitabile.

Suppongo che potrei semplicemente buttarti fuori dalla camera stagna..."

Aggrottò la fronte mentre esaminava Thanos "Dovrei buttarti fuori dalla camera stagna?"

Thanos poteva sopravvivere nello spazio,ma li non c'era nessun luogo dove andare.

Aprire dei portali con il pensiero poteva essere rischioso,potrei finire in una stella o in una zona sconosciuta.

Convenne che la risposta da dare era semplice,ma Thanos non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Sua

Eccellenza.

C'era il rischio che prendesse un "no"come una sfida alla sua autorità e scaraventasse Thanos nello spazio solo per mantenere il punto.

"Sarebbe un tragico decorso degli eventi per me."rispose nel tono più contrito che poté simulare nonostante la frustrazione.

Sua Eccellenza rovesciò la testa all'indietro e scoppiò in una serie di risate fragorose,che suscitarono reazioni simili anche in tutti gli altri presenti.

Thanos notò che Demla,alla sua sinistra,rideva a sua volta,ma nei suoi occhi non c'era ilarità.

Bluko,stranamente,si era messo a dormire.

"Tragico!"ululò Sua Eccellenza "Ci scommetto!

Scommetto che tu…Di un po' come ti chiami,Tragico Decorso degli Eventi?"

"Thanos."disse Thanos.

Sua Eccellenza strascicò il nome,assaporandolo sulla lingua mentre lo scandiva con le labbra "E sei abitante del pianeta del popolo viola,eh?"

"No,di Titano."proferì Thanos senza precisare che ruolo avesse e cosa fosse.

"Impossibile."disse Sua Eccellenza "Non esistono persone viola su Titano.

Si può trovare qualche squisita sfumatura di beige,si,e poi ci sono gli dei eterni che governano quel posto,spettacolari a vedersi.

Ma di gente viola,neppure l'ombra."

"Io sono...un eccezione."disse Thanos.

Sua Eccellenza grugnì e scrollò le spalle come fare disinteressato "Fa lo stesso.

Permettimi di spiegarti come funzionerà la tua vita da oggi in poi,Thanos di Titano.

Sei a bordo del vascello Golden Berth,e come tutti gli altri ospiti di questa nave,sei mio schiavo.

Si,lo so cosa stai pensando:la schiavitù è illegale in quasi tutte le regioni civilizzate della galassia!

E hai ragione.

Lo è.

Ma questa non è schiavitù.

È...è"

Si fermò è schioccò le dita "Robbo!

Com'è quell'espressione che continuo a dimenticare?"

"Servitù vincolata,mio signore."disse Robbo.

"Ecco!"disse Sua Eccellenza che batté le mani e l'occhio azzurro divenne di un arancione acceso per qualche secondo "Servitù vincolata.

Così si dice.

Grazie.

E quanto abbiamo speso per Thanos qui,Robbo?"

"8274 yargblat,mio signore."disse Robbo "E 16 tivillum.

Per il recupero e il vitto."

Thanos non aveva mai sentito nominare quelle unità monetarie in vita sua.

"8000!"disse Sua Eccellenza che si afferrò il petto come se fosse stato colto da un attacco di

angina"Tanto denaro,per una ricompensa così misera!

Tanto denaro,e tutto ciò che ne ricavo è insolenza!"

Menò il bastone di metallo per aria e colpì Thanos sulla parte destra del viso,rompendo l'oggetto.

Sua Eccellenza era alto,ma scheletrico.

Thanos interpreto la reazione dei presenti e finse di oscillare di lato,tramortito dal colpo.

Ansimante per lo sforzò,Sua Eccellenza si crogiolò negli applausi e nei fischi del suo seguito.

Demla batteva le mani con debolezza,con il dispiacere dipinto sul volto.

Bluko si mosse quel tanto che bastava per emettere un gracchio.

Thanos resistette all'impulso di alzarsi,agguantare il collo di Sua Eccellenza e stringere fino a fargli saltare la testa.

Oltre al sintetico distrutto da piccolo,aveva partecipato alla guerra contro i nuovi dei di Apokolips e su Pandora aveva fatto delle vere e proprie guerre tribali,con una ferocia tale che gli altri eterni di Titano avevano cominciato ad evitarlo anche per quel motivo.

La sua collera guerriera,che aveva represso nel periodo che era su Titano,stava tornando a farsi viva e Sua Eccellenza aveva veramente osato troppo.

C'era stata una volta però dove stava per cedere anche su Titano.

Quando era stato sul punto di colpire suo padre.

"È questo il mio destino dunque?"pensò Thanos "Tramutarmi di nuovo da una creatura di pensiero e ragione,in una di basso istinto e violenza?"

"Abbiamo speso tutto questo denaro per te!"diceva Sua Eccellenza,camminando avanti e indietro e gesticolando come un pazzo "L'estrazione extraveicolare!

Il vitto e alloggio!

Tutto di tasca mia,grazie alla mia munificenza e magnanimità!

Tutto ciò che ti chiedo in cambio è che tu sia gentile e CHE MI RIPAGHI!"

Accompagnò queste ultime parole con bastonate ripetute sulla testa e sulle spalle di Thanos.

Non li sentiva nemmeno,ma Thanos fece finta di restarne ferito e si accasciò al suolo.

Il settore in cui erano e le condizioni del mezzo.

Se non fosse stato per quelle due cose…

"Domando perdono per la mia impertinenza."disse Thanos a denti stretti.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di ingraziarsi quell'assurdo babbeo e nemmeno l'avrebbe preso come suo fedele,ma per ora la strategia migliore era stare al gioco.

Guardò Robbo,colui che controllava i collari.

Se solo riuscissi…

Sua Eccellenza sollevò un dito come per richiedere una pausa,poi si piegò in avanti,stremato e

boccheggiante per la fatica.

Un denso filamento di moccio e catarro gli penzolava dalle labbra,troppo pesante per essere

risucchiato in bocca,ma troppo appiccicoso per cadere.

"Un piccolo aiuto!"invocò lui.

La stessa creatura simile a un troll arrivò caracollante con un fazzoletto lurido,in cui poi raccolse la sostanza tirandola via dalla bocca di Sua Eccellenza.

Fu più difficoltoso di quanto Thanos avrebbe pensato.

Sua Eccellenza si pulì le labbra con l'orlo del mantello "Dov'ero rimasto?

Ah si;ripagarmi!

È molto semplice.

Io faccio una buona azione per te,tu mi ripaghi con la stessa moneta.

Ti unirai al resto del mio esercito su questa nave,e quando arriveremo dove siamo

diretti,ammazzerai un sacco di gente per me,e poi saremo pari.

Compreso?"

Non attese la risposta "Eccellente!

Sono lieto di questa chiacchierata.

Dal momento che stai bene ti faremo uscire dall'infermeria e ti daremo qualcosa di utile da fare.

Buone cose!

L'udienza è terminata."

Gli fu assegnata una cabina umida e striminzita insieme a Ar Rhaigor.

La stanza era così piccola che Thanos picchiava la testa contro il soffitto quando stava in piedi,e con un minimo sforzo,poteva toccare le pareti opposte anche solo allargando le braccia.

Ar valutò le dimensioni di Thanos e sospirò "Puoi prendere la cuccetta inferiore."

Nella cabina aleggiava un odore floreale che Thanos non conosceva,il che era ovvio visto che solo in 2 occasioni si era allontanato da Titano e Ar non era mai stato sul suo pianeta.

Lo stesso Ar proveniva dal sistema Sirio.

Una dozzina di mondi orbitavano attorno a quella stella,e lui li chiamava tutti quanti "casa".

Il suo era un popolo peripatetico,errava per l'universo in cerca di discepoli che potessero apprendere la loro particolarissima filosofia pacifista.

Ar era un medico capace che faceva del proprio meglio per sopravvivere e aiutare quante più persone possibile,in condizioni che,volendo essere generosi,potevano essere definite a dir poco

deplorevoli.

A Thanos veniva spontaneo paragonarlo a l'unica vera amica che avesse mai avuto,Sintaa.

I due non potevano essere più diversi:Ar era un mortale,Sintaa un'eterna,Ar era riflessivo e taciturno quanto Sintaa era socievole e vivace,e mentre il primo era più incline ai sorrisi sottili e ironici,la seconda rideva con facilità e cuore.

E ovviamente,Sintaa non aveva mai messo piede fuori dalla Città Eterna;tranne quando era andata su Pandora;Ar ,invece,aveva passato gran parte della sua vita nelle regioni periferiche della galassia,predicando la sua filosofia agli incolti non illuminati.

Thanos coglieva una calma e sicurezza nella voce di Ar,quando quest'ultimo gli parlava dei suoi principi,la disciplina e la serenità che si augurava di instillare in tutti quelli che incontrava.

Apprese presto che Ar meditava appena aveva un momento libero e non perdeva occasione di esporre la sua filosofia.

"Vedi,Thanos…."disse Ar con calma la prima notte,mentre entrambi giacevano nelle rispettive

cuccette "L'Universo può essere opportunamente immaginato come un giardino.

Se lo curiamo,cresce e prospera,e anche le zone trascurate aspirano a migliorarsi,perché confinano con le parti in cui regna l'ordine.

Più pace spargiamo,più l'Universo stesso risponde con la pace."

Thanos pensò alla parola "spargere",poi ai giardini e al letame fertilizzante.

Sembrava una metafora appropriata.

E chiaramente,l'Universo non era affatto come un giardino.

I migliori fisici potevano confermarlo:l'Universo era una ciclica e ricorrente contrazione di materia ed energia che si espandeva e collassava secondo scale cronologiche insondabili per le facoltà dei mortali.

In più non collassava mai tutto insieme.

Lo faceva in certe parti e in altre no,anche in quel momento,poi i ruoli si invertivano.

Ma non aveva senso tentare di spiegare tutto questo ad Ar.

"L'Universo contiene ritmo e armonia."continuò Ar "Quando sono accordati,la vita di tutti gli esseri procede al meglio e c'è pace.

Ma l'Universo è altrettanto vero:quando portiamo pace,l'Universo è in armonia.

Più pace portiamo,più il cosmo stesso offrirà pace.

Non resti meravigliato dallo splendore dell'Universo che ci è stato donato?"

"L'unico dono che vorrei è la fine di questo sermone così,anche se non ne ho bisogno,potrei

mettermi a dormire per dimenticarmi questa nave."brontolò Thanos,poi si tirò il cuscino sopra la

testa e cercò di sprofondare nell'oblio del sonno.

Ci volle parecchio tempo.

Sognò.

Lei.

Gli disse…

Non ricordava.

"Svegliati."disse la voce di Lady.

Thanos si svegliò e la vide davanti al suo letto.

"La mie eterna mente sta forse cedendo?"disse Thanos.

"No."disse lei "Non sei matto.

Sei solo illuminato."

La ascoltò annuendo,ma non ci credeva.

Tra tutti gli eterni era stato tra i pochi ad utilizzare la magia oltre all'energia cosmica,e sapeva dell'esistenza dell'anima,ma era ancorato completamente alla logica e alla razionalità.

Anche gli altri eterni non dimostravano grande interesse all'anima,ma lui ignorava ogni misticismo,malgrado a volte avesse assorbito magia per avere sollievo.

Fu assegnato alla più umile fra tutte le mansioni:pulire il pulsovetro rinforzato dei 4112 oblò della Golden Berth,che davano sulla vuota,fonda oscurità dello spazio esterno.

Sapeva quanti erano perché li contò man mano che li lavava.

Quando finì di strofinare l'ultimo,vide che il variegato equipaggio di alieni e naufraghi li aveva già sporcati di nuovo,e così ricominciò da capo.

Percorreva ancora e ancora tutta la circonferenza della nave.

Senza inizio.

Ne fine.

Destino ignominioso per Thanos,eterno di Titano,figlio di A'Lars e Sui San,presunto salvatore di Titano.

La mente che un tempo aveva inventato un perfetto ed equo procedimento di morte indolore,adesso era stata messa al grattar via dalle finestre quella verdognola melma aliena che solidificandosi,diventava una patina ruvida e porosa.

In qualche caso,dovette usare uno scalpello.

I primi due si ruppero.

L'unico lato positivo in quel lavoro era che lo portava in giro per tutta la nave.

Lungo i corridoi,incontrò numerosi altri "servitori vincolanti"che non erano mai neppure usciti dai loro compartimenti.

Un'intera famiglia che lavorava in cambusa discendeva dai primi cuochi e lavapiatti della nave;non si erano mai spinti oltre la sala mensa

("Mio nonno,una volta,portò il pranzo a Sua Eccellenza nei suoi alloggi personali."confidò a

Thanos uno dei cuochi "Ritornò che non parlava più.

In seguito,scoprimmo che Sua Eccellenza gli aveva tagliato la lingua.")

L'intera nave era un sistema chiuso in senso sia letterale-poiché era pressurizzata-,sia figurato-in quanto niente e nessuno poteva entrare o uscire.

Avevano una società tutta loro,a bordo.

Una loro valuta.

Una loro cultura,un miscuglio di 10000 epoche e mondi diversi.

Thanos seppe trarre vantaggio dai suoi vagabondaggi per la nave.

Fintanto che svolgeva il suo lavoro,nessuno lo disturbava.

Anzi,per la verità,alcuni dei suoi compagni schiavi sembravano pure felici di vederlo.

In breve tempo,scoprì con sua sorpresa di sentirsi più apprezzato e a casa sulla Golden Berth di quando non si fosse sentito su Titano per una vita intera.

Suo malgrado,a poco a poco,si adattò ai ritmi e alla regolarità della vita a bordo del vascello.

Cominciò a sentirsi a suo agio,accettato da quel popolo di poveracci e buffoni in un modo che non sarebbe mai stato possibile su Titano.

Con suo grande stupore,cominciò a rilassarsi,e persino il suo atteggiamento iniziò ad assumere il loro stesso modo di fare sbracato e disinvolto.

Se non fosse stato per il pericolo che ancora incombeva su Titano e l'oppressiva presenza di Sua Eccellenza,forse avrebbe addirittura cominciato a godersi la permanenza sulla Golden Berth.

Nondimeno,per quanto si sentisse benaccetto,quella accozzaglia di schiavi cenciosi e leccapiedi un po meno cenciosi non poteva competere con il ricordo di Titano e la sua gente.

Sapeva di dover scendere da quella astronave.

E trovare il modo per raggiungere l'impero kree,dove avrebbe potuto mobilitare un esercito per salvare Titano.

Era imperativo liberare il suo popolo dalla sua stessa cecità e dal suo ego,costringerlo a riconoscere lo stile di vita sbagliato che conduceva e a ragionare.

Tutto questo dopo aver sbaragliato gli eterni e sottomesso il pianeta.

Gli serviva un piano.

Una via d'uscita.

Se avesse avuto un corpo celeste civilizzato nelle vicinanze avrebbe semplicemente aperto un portellone e sarebbe volato nello spazio verso il pianeta,riempiendo i mortali dell'equipaggio di stupore.

Pensò di rimuovere il collare elettrico che indossava con la sua forza bruta,ma poi pensò che

avrebbe dato troppo nell'occhio.

Non era abituato a fallire o essere impotente.

Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di elaborare un piano che andasse oltre i suoi impulsi iniziali,e aveva sempre lasciato che fosse il suo intelletto a guidarlo al successo.

Ora,invece,era costretto a fronteggiare i limiti imposti dalle circostanze,e questo lo mandava in

bestia.

Pensò anche di fare irruzione in sala controllo,invertire l'attuale rotta della nave e tracciarne un'altra alla volta di Hala,Titano,ovunque,in realtà.

Ma c'erano i lealisti con cui fare i conti.

Se lo scontro a fuoco avesse danneggiato i comandi sarebbero stati guai.

E poi,Thanos non aveva idea di come si pilotasse un'astronave come la Golden Berth.

Infine;considerò la diserzione vera e propria.

Ogni giorno,lo mentre puliva,passava al setaccio tutta la nave in cerca di capsule di salvataggio

o altri mezzi del genere abbastanza potenti da raggiungere sistemi lontani.

In cerca di attrezzature che potessero tornargli utili.

Niente.

Nessun veicolo.

Sua Eccellenza poteva essere un cretino e uno svitato,ma era padrone innegabilmente incontrastato del vascello.

Thanos era impotente.

Non aveva altra scelta che stare al gioco,per il momento.

Per il momento.

"È veramente incredibile."pensò Thanos irato"Mi sono ridotto a pulire le cose concimate!

Perché questo folle ha portato la sua nave in un luogo dove letteralmente non c'è nulla intorno e in una regione sconosciuta dello spazio!

Se sono impotente in questa situazione,allora dovrò capovolgere la situazione stessa."comprese "E ciò richiederà misure drastiche."

Il giorno e la notte erano solo concetti astratti su un'astronave a ruota,ma l'equipaggio cercava lo stesso simularne l'alternanza.

Sfortunatamente,dato il vasto assortimento di mondi di provenienza,non si riusciva mai ad

accontentarsi sulle durate precise.

E così,capitava che una giornata durasse 24 ore,suddivise in intervalli diurni e notturni.

O anche una notte fosse lunga più di 30 ore,o anche un giorno che andasse avanti per una settimana.

Oppure passavano 3 ore di buio,seguite da una torbida e confusa aurora di 16 ore,e poi da un

crepuscolo cinereo almeno 10.

Era esasperante,tanto che,alla fine,Thanos imparò a ignorare del tutto la presenza o l'assenza di luce.

Era la sua quinta settimana a bordo della Golden Berth e stava dormendo durante un ciclo di buio effettivo,quando qualcosa lo destò dal sui profondo sonno privo di sogni.

La sua mente ricordò la voce che lo aveva svegliato...Lady lo aveva chiamato dicendo: "Svegliati."

Giacque nella cuccetta per un momento,in ascolto,udendo soltanto silenzio.

Ma c'era qualcosa di strano in quella quiete.

Qualcosa di strisciante.

Un'opportunità,magari.

"Che è successo?"chiese Thanos a voce alta,benché non si aspettasse una risposta.

"I motori si sono fermati."disse Ar,che era già svegliò e seduto con la schiena dritta "Andiamo alla deriva."

Il silenzio.

Thanos pensò ai silencurium di Titano,ma questo gli riportò alla mente i ricordi dolorosi di Gwinth e Sintaa,così si costrinse a concentrarsi di nuovo su quel presente.

Si era abituato a sentire il ronzio costante dei motori,così come il freddo del collare metallico sulla pelle.

E adesso quel rumore era sparito.

Non c'era atmosfera nello spazio e,di conseguenza,nessun attrito avrebbe potuto frenare e arrestare la Golden Berth.

La ruota avrebbe continuato a girare per inerzia,ma prima o poi la pressione interna l'avrebbe

rallentata e della gravità non sarebbe rimasto altro che un lontano ricordo.

Ancora più importante,con i motori spenti,la nave non poteva accelerare,se occorreva,ne operare manovre.

Avrebbe semplicemente conservato l'attuale rotta e velocità finché qualcosa non l'avesse fermata.

Come un pianeta.

O una stella.

Senza motori,non sarebbero stati in grado di resistere all'attrazione gravitazionale di gran parte

degli oggetti celesti.

Si sarebbero schiantati.

E sarebbero morti.

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di essere scaraventato fuori e vagare nello spazio per millenni da solo."rombò Thanos,trascinando le gambe fuori dal letto.

"Chi ha parlato di vagare nello spazio?"disse Ar che era seduto sulla cuccetta superiore a gambe

incrociate,braccia distese,palmi all'insù.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi.

Stava meditando.

"L'Universo non ci ha messi su questa nave e gettati nel vuoto per farci morire."disse Ar.

"Invece a me sembra proprio questo il motivo per cui l'Universo farebbe una cosa del

genere."osservò Thanos mentre si alzava "Il fatto che tu creda che il tuo destino sia più grande di una morte silenziosa e insignificante non vuol dire che la fisica smetterà di adoperarsi per

ucciderti."

"Non c'è bisogno di credere nei piani che l'Universo ha in serbo per te,Thanos."disse Ar "I fiori continuano a crescere nonostante tutto."

"Bella consolazione,per uno intrappolato in un rottame di nave che non può nemmeno compiere manovre."ribatté lui,e lottò per aprire l'antiquata,difettosa porta.

Riuscì a richiuderla con violenza alle proprie spalle prima che Ar Rhaigor potesse blaterare altre sciocchezze.

Nel corso della sua permanenza sulla Golden Berth,Thanos aveva quasi inconsciamente sviluppato una certa simpatia nei confronti di Ar;la sua fiducia in un Universo benevolo per natura,invece era irritante.

Tutto ciò che Ar attribuiva al fato o alla bontà universale era contrario alla logica,alla ragione e alla scienze su cui Thanos aveva edificato la propria esistenza.

Uno spiacevole difetto in quello che,altrimenti,sarebbe stato un ottimo compagno.

Avanzò per i corridoio con passo pesante.

Arrivato in sala macchine,trovò Demla che si grattava la testa di fronte a uno schermo sfarfallante pieno di rumore statico.

L'astronave era così antica che tutti i comandi erano bidimensionali,schermi e tastiere.

Non esistevano ologrammi interattivi.

Demla era una sorta di macchinista galoppino,addetto al controllo dei motori e non era autorizzato a fare niente tranne chiamare aiuto se qualcosa non andava.

Insieme a lui c'era Googa,il capomacchine.

Per quanto ne sapeva Thanos,Googa aveva ricevuto il lavoro perché,casualmente,si era trovato nei paraggi al momento della morte del capo precedente.

Sue Eccellenza si arrangiava col poco che aveva.

A proposito di Sua Eccellenza,c'era anche lui,imperioso nel suo mantello di velluto,nudo fino alla cintola con indosso un paio di mutande oscenamente attillate.

Come sempre,Robbo lo affiancava,pronto ad usare il telecomando del collare per agghiacciare il cervello di chiunque osasse rivolgere anche solo un occhiata meno rispettosa al suo signore.

"Non voglio un macchinista di prim'ordine."diceva Sua Eccellenza a un impaurito Googa,con un

occhio che gli lampeggiava di tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno "Voglio solo che riavvii i motori.

Ci mancano ancora centinaia di anni luce di viaggio,e senza spinta propulsiva impiegheremo più di 3 secoli che avevo calcolato.

Il mio piano richiede un tempismo perfetto.

Se ritardiamo di qualche decennio,dovrò ricominciare tutto da capo."

Googa fece su e giù con la testa "Capisco,mio signore.

Ma siamo a secco.

Da quanto mi risulta,siamo troppo lontani da qualsiasi stella per dispiegare le vele solari e assorbire luce."

"Allora trovami delle stelle!"inveì Sua Eccellenza "Siamo nello spazio!

È pieno di stelle!"

"Ma ci troviamo nel Campo Corvino,mio signore!"disse Googa "Di stelle qui non ce ne sono."

"Ecco perché si chiama Campo Corvino."aggiunse Demla speranzoso.

"Per davvero!"gracidò Bluko.

"Fa star zitta quella cosa..."ringhiò Sua Eccellenza indicando il volatile "...o la farò trasformare in un escremento e la scaricherò giù nelle latrine."

"Scarica questo..."cominciò Bluko,interrotto da Demla che gli assestò uno schiaffo sul becco.

"Lo so benissimo perché si chiama Campo Corvino."riprese Sua Eccellenza "Ma ci saranno pure delle stelle da qualche parte.

Io le vedo fuori dai dannatissimi oblò!"

"Sono troppo lontane,mio signore."disse Googa che fece una pausa "Ti prego,non uccidermi."

"E perché dovrei ucciderti?"domandò Sua Eccellenza "Tu sei l'unico che ne capisca di motori.

Non fare l'idiota.

Sei indispensabile."

L'essere si rivolse a Robbo "Io me ne torno a dormire.

Se questo imbecille non avrà fatto ripartire i motori tra,diciamo,un paio d'ore,fagli venire un mal di testa tale da pisciarsi addosso e rimpiangere di non essere morto nel grembo si sua madre."

"Sissignore."disse Robbo tra i piagnucolii di Googa.

Sua Eccellenza si voltò per andar via e dovette dare una doppia occhiata a Thanos,prima che lui si rendesse conto di essere sul passaggio.

"E tu che ci fai qui?"disse l'essere.

Thanos lo ignorò e rivolse il suo quesito direttamente a Googa,alle spalle di Sua Eccellenza "Il collettore d'idrogeno funziona?"

Tutti i vascelli in grado di sfiorare la velocità della luce erano dotati di un collettore d'idrogeno,uno strumento progettato per raccogliere atomi vaganti in quell'elemento dello spazio antistante la nave.

Lo spazio stesso non era vuoto assoluto e,a velocità luce,persino l'impatto con un atomo poteva

essere catastrofico.

"Perfe-fettamente fu-funzionante."balbettò il capomacchine,lanciando uno sguardo atterrito e

obliquo a Sua Eccellenza "Ahm,mio signore…?"

Sua Eccellenza si lisciò il barbiglio di carne pendula sotto la mascella "Hai qualche altra domanda,Thanos,oppure sei qui solo solo per cianciare dei collettori d'idrogeno?"

"Ho qualche idea sulla nostra situazione."confessò Thanos "Posso?"

L'eterno indicò il pannello di comando.

Googa deglutì con un singulto e adocchiò Sua Eccellenza,il quale assentì.

Thanos tentò di farsi piccolo per potersi piazzare davanti al pannello.

Lo studio per un momento e cominciò a gesticolare a mezz'aria in cerca di comandi che non esistevano.

Dopo un istante di confusione,provò a digitare direttamente sullo schermo di fronte a lui.

Funzionò.

"Urrà!"ridacchio Sua Eccellenza "Vittoria!"

Thanos ignorò la battuta e le rivolse le risate nervose degli altri.

Esplorò rapidamente la regione spaziale in cui si trovavano,nella remota possibilità che Googa fosse un idiota e gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa.

Ma a quanto pareva,Googa non era affatto un idiota,almeno non in merito a quella faccenda.

Di fatto,non c'erano stelle alla loro portata.

Nessun capitano esperto o sano di mente avrebbe mai dato ordine di addentrarsi nel Campo Corvino,senza essersi prima accertato che il combustibile fosse sufficiente ad attraversarlo.

Ma Sua Eccellenza chiaramente non era ne esperto,ne sano di mente.

Comunque,il suo destino era inestricabilmente intrecciato a quello di Thanos -per ora-,perciò a

quest'ultimo non restava altro da fare che escogitare un modo per uscire da quella situazione.

Oppure,passare ere intere alla deriva nel Campo Corvino.

Man mano che prendeva confidenza con i macchinari sotto la punta delle sue dita,gli riuscì più

semplice architettare un piano.

La Golden Berth era antica e malandata,ma gli apparati tecnologici di cui disponeva erano abbastanza utilizzabili e funzionanti da permettergli di intravedere una soluzione.

"Non ci sono stelle..."iniziò Thanos.

"Onore a te,Ammiraglio dell'Ovvio!"gracchiò Sua Eccellenza,prima di piegarsi in due per un

attacco di tosse ed un eccesso di catarro.

Demla,Googa e Robbo si precipitarono tutti da lui.

"Niente stelle..."continuò Thanos,e represse la sua gioia per la violenta crisi che aveva interrotto le battute di Sua Eccellenza "...ma una fonte d'energia vicina c'è.

Una magnetar."

Una magnetar era una densissima stella di neutroni che non emetteva luce,ma un potente campo magnetico.

Ce n'era una a 4 giorni luce dalla loro attuale posizione.

Le magnetar non duravano a lungo-solo 10000 anni circa- dunque erano stati molti fortunati a trovarne una ancora attiva.

"Possiamo modificare il collettore d'idrogeno..."spiegò loro Thanos "...per raccogliere le radiazioni gamma.

È una procedura piuttosto semplice."

Il collettore in questione non rastrellava soltanto gli atomi erranti di idrogeno,li reindirizzava anche nel settore di fusione all'interno della nave,dove potevano essere compressi per creare energia.

Googa abbandonò Sua Eccellenza e raggiunse Thanos davanti al pannello dei comandi "Be' si,ma quella magnetar non emette nessuna radiazione gamma."

"Lo farà."disse Thanos "Possiamo impiegare gli scudi difensivi e generare una serie sovrapposta di impulsi magnetici che..."

"Imiteranno i campi magnetici interni nella magnetar."esclamò Googa con crescente emozione.

Diede un colpetto d'anca a Thanos per allontanarlo dai comandi,ma Thanos era 3 volte più di lui e non si spostò di un millimetro.

"Il risultato sarà un terremoto stellare sulla superficie della magnetar,che rilascerà quantità imponenti di radiazioni gamma."disse Thanos "Potremmo catturarle e usarle per alimentare la nave.

Ma dovremmo essere accurati nel conteggio dei tempi;il terremoto stellare potrebbe durare solo 10 millisecondi."

Googa finse di controllare i calcoli di Thanos e mentre dava una rapida scorsa ai numeri sullo

schermo davanti a se,annuì con volto serio e grugnì con aria di somma importanza.

Quando ebbe finito,sollevò gli occhi impazienti su Sua Eccellenza.

Nel frattempo quest'ultimo aveva ripreso fiato e si stava pulendo la bocca con il dorso della mano "Io..."disse l'essere "...non ho sentito altro che bla,bla,bla,cicaleccio scientifico,1,0,1,1,0,0,0,0,1."

Agitò una mano nella loro direzione "Non tediatemi con questi insulsi dettagli.

Potete fare in modo che funzioni?"

"Si!"disse Googa con prontezza ed entusiasmo.

"Si."ripeté Thanos un momento dopo.

"Bene."disse Sua Eccellenza.

Entrambi gli occhi di Sua Eccellenza si tinsero di un rosa compatto per qualche secondo- era la prima volta che Thanos li vedeva assumere lo stesso colore.

Poi,l'uomo prese Robbo per il momento "Uccidi Googa e portami Thanos quando avrai finito."

Googa strabuzzò gli occhi "Mio signore!

Io ti ho servito per aaaagh!"

Le sue parole si mutarono in una una,strascicata sillaba mentre Robbo si avvicinava a lui.

Impassibile,Thanos osservò Googa,afferrarsi la testa,crollare in ginocchio e infine stramazzare ai piedi di Robbo.

Un attimo dopo,le sue orbite oculari esplosero,imbrattando il pavimento di sangue.

"Quello mi toccherà ripulirlo,immagino."brontolò Demla a bassa voce.

Thanos vide il corpo di Googa tremare molto più a lungo di quanto avesse creduto possibile o

necessario.

Alla fine,si immobilizzò.

Robbo tirò su col naso rumorosamente e scrocchiò le dita.

"Che hai da guardare?"sogghignò Robbo rivolto a Thanos "Fa ripartire quei motori o aspettati la stessa fine."

Ciò detto,girò su un piede e se ne andò.

Demla guardò Thanos ed emise un lungo,basso fischio,gli occhi sgranati per l'incredulità.

Un'istante dopo,anche Bluko fischiò.

Thanos si abbandonò a un sospiro.

Quando la porta della sala da pranzo personale di Sua Eccellenza si aprì,Thanos scorse un lungo tavolo tutto rovinato,con una sola sedia all'estremità più lontana.

Sua Eccellenza sedeva la,trastullato da una donna che Thanos non aveva mai visto:pelle argentea,capelli di un biondo slavato,un fazzoletto che le copriva la metà inferiore del volto.

C'erano anche alcune guardie.

Robbo lo superò con una spallata e si piazzò alla destra del suo signore.

"Thanos!"proruppe euforico Sua Eccellenza "Geniale bastardo color lavanda!

Ho sentito i motori riavviarsi 10 minuti fa."

Sua Eccellenza lo invitò con un gesto "Siediti."

Thanos si guardò attorno.

"Oh,santa Eternità!"ribollì Sua Eccellenza "Qualcuno porti una sedia a quest'uomo!

Mi avete appena fatto passare un idiota!"

Robbo e la donna si scambiarono un'occhiata eloquente,poi un'altra,e un'altra ancora,ed era chiaro che ognuno stesse dicendo all'altro di andare.

Alla fine,la donna uscì da una porta secondaria e ritornò un momento dopo con una sedia dall'aspetto poco stabile,che trasportò all'altro capo del tavolo e posò davanti a Thanos senza neppure degnarlo di uno sguardo.

"Siediti!"ripeté Sua Eccellenza,con espressione e tono identici a quelli di prima,come se il

precedente invito non ci fosse mai stato.

Thanos si sedette in bilico sul bordò della sedia,la quale scricchiolò e crepitò sotto il suo peso.

"Portateci del cibo."comandò Sua Eccellenza,prima di accorgersi esterrefatto che la donna aveva già iniziato a servirlo."Dannazione!

Aspetta che dia l'ordine prima di cominciare!

Le mie disposizioni non hanno senso se obbedisci prima del tempo!"

"Perdonami,mio signore."mormorò la donna chinando la testa.

Sua Eccellenza scrollò il capo "Allevare servitù adeguata è diventato davvero impossibile."si

lamentò "Sono su questa nave da 5,6 generazioni,e penso che inizino ad accoppiarsi da consanguinei.

Alcune di queste specie non sono compatibili da un punto di vista biologico,per non parlare del punto di vista anatomico-perciò sono costretto a farli riprodurre per incesto,e la cosa non ha mai

esiti positivi.

Beh,pazienza."

Si strinse nelle spalle e assaggiò qualcosa dal suo piatto "Questi mentecatti pasticcioni vanno bene come carne da macello.

E di carne del genere ne avremo molto bisogno dove siamo diretti."

Thanos non sapeva se,a quel punto,dovesse porre qualche domanda oppure no.

La donna aveva appena poggiato il piatto di fronte a lui.

Il cibo che conteneva sembrava filaccioso e galleggiava in una salsa maleodorante che tremolava come gelatina.

Eppure era la pietanza più invitante che avesse visto da quando si trovava a bordo del Golden Berth.

"Lo sai perché ho fatto uccidere Googa?"chiese Sua Eccellenza.

"No."rispose Thanos.

"Perché era diventato inutile."disse l'essere "Tu hai trovato la soluzione,e tu sei stato in grado di metterla in pratica.

Non sapevo più che farmene di lui.

Io devo mandare avanti una nave disciplinata,Thanos.

Le risorse scarseggiano."

Il cibo nel piatto di Thanos,per quanto disgustoso,era forse 5 volte più abbondante della solita

razione giornaliera.

Insufficiente per l'equipaggio,si.

Volutamente.

Ma questo non era il momento di discutere di economia con Sua Eccellenza.

"Non potevi parlare con Googa?"volle sapere Thanos "Fargli presente il tuo disappunto in un altro modo e dargli la possibilità di dimostrare il suo valore in qualche altra cosa?"

"Le parole vanno bene,Thanos,ma certe volte solo la forza bruta è efficace."disse lui "Ho idea che tu sappia di che parlo."

No,Thanos non lo sapeva.

Il suo piano di sterminio si fondava sulla pietà e sulla compassione.

Aveva inventato un emettitore di onde alfa che avrebbe pacatamente sospeso il pensiero cosciente della vittima,per poi arrestare del tutto l'attività del sistema nervoso autonomo.

Una morte serena,placida e indolore.

Poteva ancora esserlo.

Se solo fosse riuscito a tornare su Titano.

"Io sono un uomo esiliato,Thanos."disse Sua Eccellenza,mentre il grasso gli gocciolava dalle labbra e gli colava sui barbigli "Lo capisci questo?"

"Più di quanto pensi."disse Thanos.

"Ah!"disse Sua Eccellenza "Ah!

Bene,allora.

Sono stato esiliato dal pianeta Killyan 300 o 400 anni fa.

Ho perso il conto a un certo punto."

"La tua specie dev'essere longeva."disse Thanos.

"Lo spero proprio."disse Sua Eccellenza "Spero che i bastardi che mi hanno buttato fuori a calci dal mio pianeta siano ancora vivi quando arriveremo."

"Dunque,sei diretto a casa tua?"disse lui.

Questo Thanos lo capiva e lo comprendeva.

Sua Eccellenza annuì e spiegò:il piano era semplice.

Aveva sottratto la Golden Berth ai suoi precedenti proprietari un secolo prima,in prossimità dei

confini della galassia.

La nave era nuova,allora,e lui aveva deciso di usarla per tornare su Kilyan,uccidere coloro che lo avevano deposto e riappropriarsi del pianeta.

Ma Kilyan era molto,molto lontano.

E Sua Eccellenza sapeva di essere in condizioni di drammatica inferiorità numerica.

"Non ero straordinariamente amato come sovrano."ammise lui.

"Non posso crederci."disse Thanos,ben attento a non lasciar trasparire la benché minima traccia di ironia nella sua voce.

"Eppure,è proprio così." disse Sua Eccellenza "Non mi apprezzavano,Thanos.

Permettevo loro di tenersi metà del grano che coltivavano,metà del bestiame che allevavano!

È per la mia generosità,sono stato scacciato in malo modo e scaraventato quasi dall'altra parte

dell'Universo."

"Come hai fatto a sopravvivere?"disse Thanos che spostò il cibo nel piatto osservandolo e lo

assaggiò.

"Migliore del solito"significava comunque rivoltante.

Sua Eccellenza ignorò la domanda con un gesto della mano e continuò a parlare.

Dopo aver ripreso lo spazio ed essere partito alla volta di casa,si era reso conto che serviva un

esercito.

Non potendone pagare uno,aveva deciso di ripiegare sul ben collaudato e semplice metodo dell'arruolamento forzato.

Fino a quel momento,aveva funzionato a meraviglia per lui.

"Perciò,tu fornisci cibo e riparo..."cominciò Thanos.

"E trasporto!"lo ammonì Sua Eccellenza "E una causa!

Non dimenticarlo,Thanos!

Una causa!

Io do significato alle vite di questi poveri derelitti sottosviluppati."

Ruttò e svuotò il calice "Esclusi i presenti,naturalmente.

Tu non sei un derelitto.

C'è qualcosa di nobile in te,Thanos."

Quando arriveremo su Kilyan,il mio esercito conquisterà il pianeta.

E poi,tutti quanti avrete l'onore di servirmi nel mio palazzo.

Il che mi pare splendido."

"Capisco."disse Thanos "Quindi,la servitù vincolata non terminerà con la vittoria dell'esercito?"

Sua Eccellenza esalo un sospiro spossato "Non essere ottuso,Thanos.

Certo che no!

Mi occorrerà protezione da coloro che avrò sconfitto.

Moti moriranno,ma non tutti.

Ne dovrò lasciare in vita qualcuno su cui regnare,non credi?

Pensa!

La deforme zucca violacea che hai sulle spalle,non usarla soltanto come appoggio per quel tuo grottesco mento enorme."

"Si."disse Thanos.

"Ti piacerà Kilyan."disse con leggerezza Sua Eccellenza "La stagione dei moscerini dura solo

qualche mese,e quando arrivano i monsoni,il cielo si tinge di un nero incantevole per giorni e

giorni."

"Ti voglio nel circolo dei miei fedelissimi."proseguì Sua Eccellenza "Come Robbo e Bi qui."

Puntò un pollice verso la donna a mo' di presentazione "Occupati dei motori della nave.

Assicurati che andiamo nella direzione giusta.

E quando arriveremo su Kilyan,la tua vita sarà gradevole."

Thanos non disse nulla.

"Non fare l'idiota."disse Sua Eccellenza,alzando un calice "Non esiste un'offerta migliore nel raggio di milioni di chilometri in tutte le direzione.

Non esistono nemmeno le stelle attualmente.

Che ne dici?"

Che scelta aveva?

Con un sorriso lugubre,anche Thanos sollevò il calice "Fiero di servire."disse e bevve.

Quella fu l'ultima notte che passò nella cabina condivisa con Ar.

Il giorno successivo,sarebbe stato spostato in un nuovo alloggio,più vicino alle stanze di Sua Eccellenza.

"Pensi che si disturberà mai e dirmi il suo vero nome?"rifletté Thanos,disteso nella cuccetta

inferiore.

La voce di Ar gli giunse da sopra "Quello è il suo vero nome.

L'ha cambiato anagraficamente tempo fa.

Nome:Sua.

Cognome:Eccellenza."

Thanos grugnì.

"Se ci pensi..."commentò Ar, "...non ti è andata poi così male."

Rotolò su un fianco "Visto che domani lascerai la cabina e non ti vedrò più..."

"Certo che mi vedrai."disse Thanos "Siamo sempre sulla stessa nave."

"...volevo farti una domanda."disse Ar "Posso?"

"Certamente."disse Thanos.

"Titano è un bel posto,da quanto ho sentito."disse Ar "Perché te ne sei andato?"

Con un sospiro,Thanos si girò di lato "Non è dipeso interamente da me."

"Non interamente."disse Ar.

"Per niente."ammise Thanos.

Ar emise un basso fischio "Che avrai mai fatto?

Per essere buttato fuori dal pianeta?"

Thanos rimuginò a lungo,ma alla fine la spiegazione più semplice era anche la più vera "Ho cercato di salvare il mondo."

Questo non turbò minimamente Ar "Ah.

Capisco."

"Davvero?"disse Thanos.

"La storia pullula di racconti su emissari del buonsenso e della virtù che non sono stati presi sul serio ai loro tempi,a grande discapito dei loro stessi detrattori."disse Ar "Troverai il tuo giusto riconoscimento,amico mio.

La pazienza ripaga sempre.

I fiori crescono con il tempo,non con gratificazione immediata."

Thanos brontolò e sbottò "Risparmiamelo!

Queste baggianate sull'ottimismo e la spiritualità sono pecche vergognose in una persona che altrimenti sarebbe una compagnia assolutamente piacevole.

Perché mi bombardi con simili sciocchezze?"

Ar tacque per molto tempo,tanto che Thanos rotolò di nuovo sulla schiena.

Il viso di Ar aveva un'espressione mortalmente seria.

"Perché credo che tu,forse più di tutti quelli che ho incontrato nel corso della mia vita,ne abbia

bisogno."replicò Ar a bassa voce "Quando ti ho trovato eri senza alcun danno.

Abbiamo trovato un essere speciale,proprio noi."

"Coincidenze."disse Thanos.

"Sono su questo vascello da 13 anni."disse Ar "Mai,e dico mai,Sua Eccellenza si è scomodato a mandare una squadra di salvataggio per recuperare una nave alla deriva.

Di solito,la fa esplodere o la evita.

Eppure,ha "salvato" te."

"Solo uno slancio di compassione."disse Thanos.

"No,Thanos."disse Ar "Un sussurro di bontà ha parlato a Sua Eccellenza e ha fermato il suo dito prima che premesse il grilletto.

Hai incrociato la nostra strada,benché fossi diretto altrove.

Forse,il tuo esilio era destinato a mettere in moto questi eventi."

"Non c'è nessun destino."disse Thanos in tono lapidario "L'unico piano esistente quello che siamo costretti a crearci,te lo dico da eterno di Titano.

Ar si affacciò a testa in giù dal lettino di sopra "ETERNO!?"

Ar saltò giù e gli si avvicinò "SEI UN DIO…?!"

Thanos gli fece segno con il dito indice di fare silenzio "Zitto.

O non avrò pietà nemmeno per te che mi hai aiutato."

"Oh,perdonami."disse Ar "Ma allora...che cosa ci fai qui?

Perché sei in catene e al servizio di Sua Eccellenza?"

"Perché non è ancora il momento di prendere il comando."disse Thanos "Ho finto di soffrire e ora loro pensano di avere la situazione sotto controllo.

Li colpirò con furiosa collera e grandissimo sdegno quando verrà il momento."

Ar spalancò gli occhi,poi proseguì "Raccontami di te.

Dimmi ogni cosa."

Thanos raccontò la sua infanzia,il rapporto con suo padre e poi con sua madre,sorvolando su alcuni dettagli,gli parlò della guerra con i nuovi dei,della sua permanenza su Pandora come "Signore della Guerra",del suo ritorno ed esilio.

Ore dopo Ar era di nuovo sul suo lettino e assumeva la posizione di loto per le sue orazioni serali.

"Ora che conosci la mia divina natura,mi puoi credere sul fatto che non esiste alcun destino."disse Thanos "Nessun piano superiore,nessuna salvezza,solo gli elementali e gli eterni.

E in alcuni casi i nuovi dei che rubano potere divino agli elementali,detti anche vecchi dei.

Tutto qui."

"La cosa più straordinaria,Thanos..."riprese Ar dopo un momento e il suono della sua voce che scendeva dall'alto "...è questa:io so nel mio cuore che sei qui per una ragione.

Tu credi la cosa opposta con altrettanta convinzione,aggrappato come sei alla tua razionalità e alla tua logica,malgrado tu conosca sia la magia,sia l'anima.

Ma per quanto sicuro tu possa essere,non potrai mai dimostrare che mi sbaglio.

E alla fine ti proverò che persino un eterno si può sbagliare."

Thanos aprì la bocca per ribattere,ma si rese conto,costernato,di non avere una risposta.

E quella notte,sognò.

Lo stesso sogno del coma.

Si ripeté.

Sognò lei.

Venne,lo toccò,gli disse cosa fare.

"Non lo dimenticare,quando ti sveglierai."si raccomandò Lady "Ricorda ciò che ti ho detto."

"Lo farò."le promise Thanos,ma persino nel sogno era consapevole di aver già fatto quella promessa,e poi di averla infranta.

Temeva nuovamente che avrebbe dimenticato al suo risveglio,che non sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine un compito tanto elementare.

Ma stavolta si sbagliava.

Stavolta,le parole di lei risuonavano ancora,vive nella sua mente.

Stavolta fu diverso.

"Svegliati."disse Lady e Thanos aprì gli occhi,poi si mise seduto.

"Non sei realmente qui."disse Thanos "Vorrei tanto vederti..."

"Io sono qui."disse Lady "Io sono sempre qui."

Al mattino(o almeno,ciò che convenzionalmente era indicato come tale a bordo della Golden

Berth),Thanos si svegliò e giacque sul letto,sbattendo le palpebre e fissando la cuccetta sopra di sé.

Udì,vide e sentì Ar muoversi lassù,saltare giù dalla propria branda e atterrare sul pavimento.

Ma Thanos restò disteso,immobile.

Ar si stiracchiò,sbadigliò,aprì l'acqua del piccolo lavandino ossidato della cabina.

Era talmente corroso dalla ruggine che era bucato,così avevano dovuto metterci sotto un

vecchio elmo rovesciato in cui raccogliere la perdita.

Ar compì le proprie abluzioni mattutine,poi si girò per parlare con Thanos.

"Hai un espressione orrenda."gli disse Ar "Respira profondamente.

Ritrova il tuo centro."

Thanos lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Che ci fai ancora qui?"gli chiese Ar "Pensavo che ti fossi trasferito nel tuo nuovo alloggio addirittura prima che mi svegliassi."

"Ho fatto un sogno."disse Thanos,riluttante "Un sogno ricorrente.

E ho anche delle...visioni."

"Visioni del genere svelano la struttura nascosta della serendipità universale."osservò Ar con

estrema gravità "Soprattutto se è un dio ad averle.

Per quanto riguarda le visioni..."

"Smettila."disse Thanos.

"No,dico davvero."disse Ar "Se un sogno torna a visitarti più di una volta,è l'Universo che sta

cercando di comunicare con te.

E le visioni indicano che la comunicazione è molto più avanzata di quello che credevo.

È una cosa molto seria,Thanos."

Ar incrociò le braccia sul petto e si appoggiò contro il lavandino -a rischio della propria incolumità,data la mancanza di integrità strutturale di tutto l'apparato "Raccontami."

Con sorriso e un po' di difficoltà,Thanos pensò "Quel sogno…

Quel dannato sogno..."

Lui era un eterno di intelletto e ragione,non di intuito e superstizione.

Sapeva che i sogni non erano altro che i bidoni della spazzatura dei pensieri e le idee accumulatisi nella mente inconscia.

Erano sciocchezze ed erano inutili,eppure quel sogno…

"Una persona che conoscevo da tanto tempo..."disse Thanos.

"Chi?"disse Ar.

Thanos digrignò i denti "Una donna.

Non mi ha mai detto il suo nome,si faceva chiamare Lady.

Non ti occorre sapere altro.

Nel sogno e nelle visioni lei è morta,pero mi parla."

Ar arcuò un sopracciglio.

"Sussurra."disse Thanos "Mi ha detto una cosa."

A quel punto Ar si staccò dal lavandino,si avvicinò e si inginocchiò accanto alla cuccetta di Thanos"Che cosa ti ha detto?"

E Thanos mentì "Di salvare tutti."

La menzogna era abbastanza vicina alla verità.

Desiderava tornare a casa,vedere di nuovo lei,rimettere a posto le cose.

Ma era in trappola.

E per quanto tramasse e complottasse,doveva aspettare.

Per aprire un portale doveva vedere dove andava o conoscere i luoghi.

Se lo faceva senza conoscere dove andava poteva ritrovarsi ovunque.

Per la prima volta in vita sua,non riusciva a trovare la soluzione a un problema.

"Salvare tutti."ponderò Ar "Un nobile scopo."

"E impossibile."non aggiunse Thanos.

Il primo giorno della sua seconda nuova vita,mentre si dirigeva in sala macchine,Thanos incrociò Demla e Bluko nel corridoio.

Il primo lo salutò con un allegro "Giorno!" e Bluko schiamazzò in maniera irrefrenabile.

Thanos represse l'istinto di stritolare il transmorfo tra le sue mani.

Quel giorno,aveva preso la forma di una vescicola pulsante di pus con la bocca un cane e le orecchie di vombato.

"Motori in pieno regime."riferì Demla "Vado a fare colazione!"

"Colazione."stridette Bluko,e Thanos digrignò i denti.

In sala macchine,controllò i livelli di potenza,verificò lo stato del reattore di fusione e cominciò le operazioni ordinaria di mantenimento.

Tutta l'attrezzatura-fino all'ultimo pezzo,compresi i droni di manutenzione-funzionavano per

miracolo.

L'intero sistema di propulsione aveva bisogno di un aggiornamento completo,ma non c'erano

risorse con cui effettuare un intervento così drastico.

Secondo il suo giudizio,ai motori della nave testavano non più di 5 anni di vita.

Volendo essere ottimisti.

Iniziava a pensare che Googa fosse stato fortunato.

A proposito di Googa,era rimasta una macchia che baluginava sotto il pannello dei comandi.

Thanos la pulì con un sospiro rassegnato.

Avrebbe preferito che Sua Eccellenza non l'avesse ucciso,ma dal momento che ormai era morto,non aveva senso abbandonarsi ai sentimentalismi.

Una volta che qualcuno cessava di esistere,che altro si poteva fare?

Sua Eccellenza si era espresso bene:Googa era diventato inutile.

Thanos aveva mentito ad Ar a proposito del sogno.

In parte perché lui stesso non era ancora certo del significato,ma soprattutto perché non voleva che Ar si mettesse a scavare nel suo subconscio in cerca di un futile pseudomessaggio.

E poiché,ben lontano dal salvare tutti,al momento non sapeva neppure trovare una maniera per

salvare se stesso.

Sarebbe andato via da quella nave,ma quanto tempo dopo?

Avrebbe avuto possibilità di salvare il popolo di Titano?

Inoltre aveva mentito perché…

Perché pensava a lei,vederla...gli suscitava un dolore molto particolare,del tipo che quasi non si

distingueva dal piacere.

Quando Robbo andò in sala macchine per controllare come stesse procedendo il primo giorno di Thanos,lui colse al volo l'opportunità per cercare di reperire qualche informazione sul pianeta di Sua Eccellenza e sul viaggio alla volta di quel mondo.

I dati a sua disposizione erano scarsi,e averne di più era sempre una buona cosa.

Maggiori erano le conoscenze in suo possesso,migliore poteva essere il piano che avrebbe

sviluppato.

Le carte stellari mostravano la rotta più conveniente per Kilyan?

Esisteva una mappa dei portali nella zona?

Il viaggio interstellare avveniva in larga parte attraverso quei portali,cunicoli spaziotemporali che si creavano naturalmente.

I motori per la velocità super luce erano costosi,delicati e difficili da mantenere.

I motori sub luce come quelli della Golden Berth,invece,erano di gran lunga più comuni,ma Googa non aveva fatto un buon lavoro per mantenerli in ordine e funzionanti.

Era diventato capomacchine perché suo padre lo era stato prima di lui,non perché possedesse una qualche competenza in quel settore.

Thanos riteneva-o meglio,sperava- di poter trovare una via più veloce verso Kilyan.

Una volta arrivati nelle vicinanze di un pianeta poteva anche far esplodere la nave.

Quando sentì nominare le carte stellari Robbo si limitò a ridacchiare mestamente e a scuotere la

testa.

"Ci sono delle carte,ma non ti aiuteranno."disse Robbo.

"E perché?"chiese Thanos.

Robbo si guardò attorno circospetto.

C'erano alcuni altri operai di basse lega in sala macchine,ma erano tutti occupati a scorrazzare qua e la per rattoppare le condutture e le tubazioni che si rompevano di continuo.

"Lascia perdere."disse Robbo "Dimentica che te l'ho detto."

Il tirapiedi si asciugò una goccia di sudore dal labbro superiore.

"Ho un lavoro da fare..."insistette Thanos "Preferisco farlo bene."

"Qui abbiamo una cosa chiamata "bisogno di sapere".replicò Robbo "Tu non ne hai."

Thanos aggrottò la fronte.

Robbo sapeva qualcosa.

Non solo:voleva dirglielo.

Era così ovvio.

Chiunque avesse un segreto non vedeva l'ora di rivelarlo;non gli serviva altro che una giustificazione.

"Sono capomacchine adesso."disse Thanos "Devo svolgere le mansioni che Sua Eccellenza mi ha affidato.

Se sai qualcosa che possa aiutarmi..."

Lasciò la frase in sospeso,dando a Robbo l'opportunità di farsi avanti e vuotare il sacco.

Che era esattamente ciò che Robbo moriva dalla voglia di fare.

"Fai parte del circolo dei fedelissimi di Sua Eccellenza ora,perciò penso di potertelo dire..."disse Robbo.

"Ma certo."lo incoraggiò Thanos.

"Non c'è nessun Kilyan."disse l'essere.

Robbo stesso pronunciò queste parole con un sollievo e improvvisa incredulità.

Thanos impiegò qualche momento di confusi battiti di palpebre per elaborare quella rivelazione.

E tuttavia,il suo immenso intelletto non poté produrre altro che un sussurrato e sgomento: "Cosa?"

"Voglio dire..."si affrettò ad aggiungere Robbo "...il pianeta esiste,si.

Ci siamo passati vicino una decina di anni fa.

La superficie è stata spazzata via.

Bombe a neutroni.

I palazzi sono ancora in piedi,ma tutto ciò che viveva è morto,estinto.

Il posto è così radioattivo che ti basta starnutire in quella direzione per cominciare a perdere i

capelli."

Robbo si toccò la pelata con un certo nervosismo.

Per la prima volta in vita sua,Thanos proferì le parole: "Non capisco."

"Non c'è molto da capire."disse Robbo.

"Che stiamo facendo,allora?"disse Thanos "Dove siamo diretti?"

Robbo diede una scrollata di spalle "Per la verità,non lo so.

Lui sta cercando qualcosa.

Non vuole dirmi cosa.

Ma centra con gli dei asgardiani e con qualche tipo di potere.

Dice che è in grado di resuscitare il pianeta.

Deve solo mettere le mani sull'oggetto."

"L'oggetto."disse lui.

Thanos si rese conto che stringeva così forte il pannello dei comandi che quella cosa traballante

rischiava di frantumarsi tra le sue mani.

"Esatto."disse Robbo "L'oggetto."

"E qualunque cosa sia questo oggetto,gli elementali di Asgard ne sono in possesso."disse Thanos.

"Così sostiene Sua Eccellenza."disse Robbo "Ha saputo che Asgard ogni tanto passa dalla sua dimensione astrale a quella materiale."

"Capisco."disse lui.

Thanos non rilevò traccia di collera o delusione in lui.

A quanto pareva,Robbo era ben contento di vagabondare per l'Universo a bordo di quella trappola mortale a forma di ruota,dispensando di punteruoli psichici all'occorrenza,e tutto in nome della scellerata,infinita ricerca di un pazzo furioso che cercava un artefatto soprannaturale.

O era folle come Sua Eccellenza,o era un credente convinto.

Oppure,voleva tenersi per se quella misteriosa fonte di potere.

In ogni caso,non aveva più senso continuare a discutere con lui.

"Grazie per l'informazione."disse Thanos.

"Fa andare avanti la nave,puntala nella direzione indicata da Sua Eccellenza."concluse Robbo

mentre si avvia alla porta "E vedrai che andrà tutto bene."

Diversi giorni dopo,accadde l'inevitabile:un micrometeorite colpì uno dei raggi dell'astronave e lo deformò.

Ammaccata,danneggiata e tempestata di detriti,alla fine la struttura perse anche quel minimo

d'integrità che aveva.

Persino dalla sala macchine,dalla parte opposta della nave,Thanos sentì lo stridore echeggiante dello scafo in lega che si distorceva e si scardinava dalle saldatura.

L'intera Golden Berth vibrò e tremò nello spazio.

Quando Thanos arrivò sul posto,il raggio si era quasi del tutto staccato dal punto di congiunzione con la ruota.

Gli schermi d'emergenza si erano attivati uno dopo l'altro per isolare l'ambiente in decompressione,ma non sarebbero durati a lungo.

Come ogni altra cosa sulla nave,funzionavano male ed erano ben oltre la loro data di scadenza.

Un gruppo di membri dell'equipaggio ingolfava il corridoio in corrispondenza con la lacerazione.

Thanos usò le sue dimensioni e il suo prestigio per farsi strada in mezzo alla calca.

Ar Raigor era già li,inginocchiato accanto a un sanguinate vorm che non smetteva di agitarsi.

"Fermati!"sbraitava Ar "Sto cercando di farti un'iniezione!"

Ma il giovane Vorm era troppo sofferente per collaborare.

Si era trovato nel punto d'unione tra la ruota e il raggio,proprio nel momento dell'apertura della squarcio e le lamiere che si erano staccate gli avevano aperto una profonda ferita sull'addome.

Aveva il fianco coperto di lividi,il sangue usciva a fiotti dallo stomaco.

Thanos si affiancò ad Ar e,senza dire una parola,si chinò a sferrare un pugno al Vorm,il quale perse i sensi.

"Thanos!"lo rimproverò Ar.

"Era solo un colpetto."disse Thanos.

"Quello era un pugno!"disse Ar.

"No,la testa e il pavimento ci sono ancora."gli fece notare lui "Così ora potrai fargli l'iniezione."

"Potevi essere più delicato,però."brontolò Ar,infilando l'ago nel braccio del Vorm "Adesso dovrò curarlo anche per il trauma cranico."

"Sempre meglio che prepararlo per la tomba."disse Thanos che si diede un'occhiata attorno.

Da quel lato del raggio sventrato,si erano raccolti i membri dell'equipaggio in preda al terrore,oltre a un certo numero di curiosi.

Pochi passi più in la,il corridoio si curvava verso il basso in un groviglio di lamiere taglienti che spuntavano da ogni parte.

Thanos poteva scorgere altre persone ferite che circondavano il giro di quel pozzo buio.

La gravità artificiale della nave faceva le bizze,laggiù tutto il paesaggio oscillava e dondolava in maniera indipendente dal resto della Golden Berth.

I feriti venivano sbattuti contro lo scafo e cozzavano e rimbalzavano luno contro l'altro.

"Liberate la zona!"comandò Thanos indicando la folla.

Nessuno si mosse.

"MUOVETEVI!"gridò Thanos con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo.

La gente si disperse rapidamente e rimasero solo lui,Ar e i feriti.

"Questi campi pressurizzanti non reggeranno e lungo."disse Thanos con tono macabro "Devo

portare via quelli rimasti nel raggio."

Proprio allora,un piccolo schermo in bianco e nero incassato nella parete vicina si accese con uno sfarfallio.

L'immagine di Sua Eccellenza riempì il display.

"Come va laggiù?"domando lui.

"Abbiamo parecchie vittime sia dentro sia fuori il raggio."gli riferì Thanos "Ma ho un piano di salvataggio che posso attuare."

Si interruppe-uno dei campi crepitò e scoppiettò,spegnendosi con un lampo di luce azzurra e una pioggia di scintille.

Per un istante,un vento fortissimo minacciò di risucchiare ogni cosa,poi un secondo dopo entrò in funzione un secondo campo per compensare lo squilibrio.

Nondimeno,Thanos vedeva il nero dello spazio occhieggiare dallo squarcio nello scafo,e il gemito prodotto dai campo gli diceva che avrebbe retto ancora per poco,date le sollecitazioni aggiuntive cui erano sottoposti i macchinari.

"Possiamo salvarli tutti."disse Thanos "Ma dobbiamo agire il fretta."

Sua Eccellenza scosse la testa "E nel frattempo rischiamo il collasso completo dei campi,col

pericolo che metà dell'atmosfera venga risucchiata nello spazio?

No.

Neanche per sogno.

Attivate la separazione d'emergenza."

Thanos lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa ad Ar,che aveva appena finito di ricucire l'addome del vorm con un vecchio filo.

"I raggi possono essere sganciati..."spiegò Ar a bassa voce,tirandosi indietro sui talloni e fissando le mani insanguinate come se fossero scollegate dal suo corpo.

"Sganciati?"disse Thanos che rivolse lo sguardo verso l'alto e tutto intorno.

Notò,allora,delle cariche esplosive piazzate all'intersezione tea la ruota e il raggio,oltre a una fessura nascosta.

Immaginò che ci fosse un dispositivo simile anche all'altra estremità del passaggio.

Le cariche avrebbero disconnesso il raggio,e da quella fessura sarebbe di certo calata una paratia per mantenere l'atmosfera nella nave.

"Non sarà necessario."disse Thanos a Sua Eccellenza "Possiamo salvarli."

"Che intenzioni hai?"disse Ar.

"Ehi,Thanos!"intervenne Sua Eccellenza "È il pulsante alla tua sinistra.

Premilo e poi avremo finito.

Non possiamo mettere a repentaglio l'intera nave per un paio di membri dell'equipaggio."

"Ce ne sono 10."ribatté lui a denti stretti "Almeno."

"Un paio."disse Sua Eccellenza "10.

Rispetto alle centinaia a bordo?

Pensa!"

Thanos ignorò l'ordine e la porta blindata calò all'improvviso mancandolo di poco.

Allo stesso tempo un gridò si levò da Ar Rhaigor.

Thanos si voltò subito e vite che la porta era discesa direttamente sulla testa del vorm.

Il cranio era stato ridotto in poltiglia dal setto nasale in su.

Un ventaglio si sangue e materia cerebrale imbrattava la porzione di pavimento inferiore della paratia.

"Oh!"esclamò Sua Eccellenza "Quindi quello era l'interruttore a distanza!

Ottimo."

Lo schermò si oscurò prima che Thanos potesse dire o fare qualcosa.

Ar tremava.

Per la rabbia.

L'angoscia.

Lo sgomento.

Thanos non lo sapeva,perché non era mai stato bravo a leggere le persone.

Però capì che quella situazione richiedeva un gesto d'amicizia e rassicurazione da parte sua.

Il massimo che fu in grado di fare fu posare una mano sulla spalla di Ar.

Non servì altro.

L'amico scoppiò il lacrime,si abbandonò contro di lui gli afferrò la mano come se fosse una cima di salvataggio.

"Ce l'avrebbe fatta."disse Ar piangendo "Sarebbe guarito."

Thanos fissò la paratia.

Essendo rimasta all'interno dello scafo per tutti quegli anni,protetta e non esposta,sembrava in

ottimo stato:resistente e pulita,a eccezione dei resti della cavità cranica del Vorm sulla parte

inferiore.

E allora,Thanos vide.

Comprese.

Non poteva semplicemente escogitare una fuga da quella astronave.

Per il bene di ogni essere vivente a bordo della Golden Berth,Sua Eccellenza doveva morire.

Thanos ripromise di cercare Bi più tardi quello stesso giorno.

Durante la prima cena,gli era sembrato che lei,a differenza del leccapiedi Robbo,tollerasse a

malapena Sua Eccellenza.

Magari la donna poteva dirgli qualcosa di più.

Indossava ancora il fazzoletto che copriva la parte inferiore del viso,e questo rendeva la sua

espressione imperscrutabile.

Ma quando Thanos le chiese di parlare in privato le sue sopracciglia si arcuarono con un'allusività che lui non poté ignorare.

Si appartarono in una piccola area di lanciò,deputata a ospitare una delle capsula di salvataggio che l'astronave non poteva ancora vantare.

Tutte le navette erano state usate,apprese Thanos,100 anni prima,quando l'equipaggio originale era fuggito a gambe levate dalla follia di Sua Eccellenza.

"E così,odi Sua Eccellenza e vuoi ammutinarti."disse Bi in tono pragmatico,prima che Thanos

potesse aprire bocca.

Lui rimase di stucco e,per un momento,non emise altro che una sequela di "ehm" e "uhm".

"Non fare l'innocente,Thanos di Titano."gli disse la donna "Tu sei nuovo qui.

Tutti i novellini vogliono detronizzare Sua Eccellenza e scappare da questa trappola mortale il prima possibile.

Non sei stato qui abbastanza a lungo da farti annientare lo spirito ,o fiaccare la mente da Robbo.

Perciò,ovviamente,vuoi allearti con me,fare fuori il vecchio e portare la nave verso una più sensata e logica destinazione."

Thanos aveva pianificato di sondare con cautela il punto di vista di Bi,rivelandole i suoi propositi solo quando e se fosse stato sicuro che la pensavano allo stesso modo e che poteva fidarsi di lei.

Tanti saluti a quell'idea.

"La mia mente non può essere fiaccata."disse Thanos "Ho finto di provare dolore quella volta.

Il collare non può farmi niente."

Lei sbatté le palpebre impercettibilmente e i suoi occhi scattarono qua e la "I collari?"

"I punteruoli psichici."disse Thanos.

Bi scrollò la testa "Oh,povera me.

Tu proprio non capisci,vero?

Pensi che…

I collari non hanno nulla a che vedere con i punteruoli psichici.

È Robbo stesso che li provoca,è il suo potere.

È un proiettore psichico e uno dei più potenti.

I collari servono solo a identificarci.

Un vezzo di Sua Eccellenza,per verità.

Gli ricordano casa sua."

Con le dita,Thanos toccò il collare che portava attorno al collo.

Per tutto quel tempo,aveva creduto che l'intrusione mentale fosse dovuta all'oggetto.

Che l'aggeggio fosse un'arma.

E invece,non era altro che un ornamento.

Dunque era Robbo il vero problema.

"Perché è così leale a Sua Eccellenza?"volle sapere Thanos "È intrappolato qui dentro come tutti voi."

"Alcune persone guidano."rispose lei stringendosi nelle spalle "E altre vogliono essere guidate.

Lo fa sentire parte di qualcosa di più grande."

"Ma non ha senso."disse Thanos.

"Non ho mai detto che ne avesse."disse lei.

Thanos fece una smorfia "Voi siete molto più numerosi di Robbo.

Non è possibile che sia in grado di proiettare i punteruoli psichici su tutti quanti allo stesso

momento.

Perché non..."

"Perché non lo abbiamo sopraffatto,ucciso lui e Sua Eccellenza e preso il controllo della nave?"chiese Bi.

La domanda era più diretta e brutale di quanto Thanos avrebbe desiderato,però era onesta "Si."

Lei scosse il capo "Sarebbe inutile.

Dobbiamo tenere in vita Sua Eccellenza."

"E perché?"disse Thanos.

"Hai mai sentito parlare di circuiti simpatici?"disse Bi.

Doveva ammettere di no.

"Non ho molta familiarità con il viaggio spaziale."disse Thanos.

"È piuttosto semplice."disse Bi "Questa astronave è in rapporto di correlazione quantistica con il cuore di Sua Eccellenza.

Se il muscolo smette di battere,i motori vanno su di giri e fanno saltare in aria la nave,uccidendo tutti quelli a bordo."

Rifletté per un attimo "Beh,alcuni potrebbero anche sopravvivere,forse,ma la decompressione esplosiva li ucciderebbe subito dopo,perciò sarebbe inutile superare indenni la deflagrazione,non credi?

Se pensi che la rottura del raggio sia un disastro...immagina cosa accadrebbe se tutta la nave facesse quella fine."

Thanos dondolò sui talloni.

Sua Eccellenza non godeva di buona salute-giornalmente,l'uomo espelleva una quantità di catarro sufficiente a riempire un boccale-,e coloro che aveva schiavizzato sembravano fin troppo ansiosi di mantenere il loro aguzzino vivo e in salute.

Thanos ripensò a come tutti pendessero da ogni colpo di tosse o starnuto che Sua Eccellenza produceva dai suoi colanti,crostosi orifizi.

Le creature che raccoglievano i suoi sputi.

Per sottoporti a esami clinici,non v'era alcun dubbio.

Ora sapeva il perché:la morte di Sua Eccellenza avrebbe significato la morte di tutti quelli a bordo della Golden Berth.

"Non c'è via d'uscita."riprese Bi "Questa nave è la prigione più perfetta dell'Universo,uno sgangherato,malandato patto suicida di metallo,vagante per la galassia finché lui non muore-e a quel punto morremo tutti-o la nave stessa non finisce in pezzi.

"E a quel punto morirete tutti lo stesso."concluse Thanos.

"Esatto."disse Bi "Non possiamo fare altro che prolungare al massimo la durata della nostra vita e sperare in un miracolo."

Tirò giù il fazzoletto per la prima volta,e allora lui vide che la parte inferiore del suo volto non era altro che un grosso muso da rettile,la mascella bassa e allungata,una doppia fila di denti per un

totale di oltre un centinaio di aghi e la lingua biforcuta.

"Tu sai fare miracoli,Thanos di Titano?"domandò la donna "Se la risposta è no,lascia perdere."

Giacque svegliò tutta la notte.

In parte perché doveva ancora assorbire le nuove informazioni raccolte da Bi,ma soprattutto perché temeva l'ennesimo ripresentarsi di quel sogno.

Girandosi e rigirandosi sul letto,mise insieme il guazzabuglio di fatti nella sua testa.

La salute di Sua Eccellenza.

Il circuito simpatico.

Il punteruolo psichico e i collari,e il morto pianeta Kilyan,che gli rievocava il pensiero di Titano e dell'ineluttabilità della sua sorte,il cui compimento avrebbe voluto impedire a tutti i costi…

E quel potere.

L'oggetto,qualunque cosa fosse.

Sua Eccellenza sembrava convinto della sua esistenza,ma d'altra parte quell'uomo era pazzo.

Ciò nondimeno ogni tanto anche i pazzi avevano ragione.

Ogni tanto.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Vide sua madre nella clinica psichiatrica divina,mentre urlava che lui era "morte!

MORTE!

MORTE!"

"Svegliati."disse Lady e lui lo fece.

Vide la donna che stava marcendo di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Le sue guance erano scavate e ingiallite,la sua pelle stava appassendo.

"Lady!"disse Thanos "Lady!"

La luce investì Thanos che si ritrovò nella strana dimensione che aveva visto un'altra volta.

Vedendo l'aspetto della donna indietreggiò,ma non vide uscita.

"Non è ancora il momento di andare!"disse lei "L'inizio del tuo viaggio è vicino.

Tutto intorno a te diventerà buio,allora ci sarà qualcuno che ti condurrà per mano e ne sarai lieto.

Non devi aver paura.

Conoscerai anche dei momenti di incredibile luce."

L'intera zona divenne nera e si formò una specie di specchio alla sua sinistra.

Thanos se ne accorse sentendo le risate della donna e la vide dentro lo specchio in lontananza

"Credi che sia magia?"disse lei "No,io non sono una maga."

Lady si avvicinò a Thanos da dentro lo specchio,mentre lui faceva un passo indietro "Affrettiamoci adesso perché devi devi attraversare ancora diverse apparizioni prima di tornare!

Cercavi me,vero?

Proprio come tua sorella.

Era questo che volevi no?

Sarò con te adesso!"

"Ma tu chi sei?"disse Thanos.

"Loro mi scacceranno fino alla fine dei giorni."disse Lady avvicinandosi allo specchio "Cos'è non capisci?

Sono ciò, che è stato dimenticato da molti,malgrado io sia sempre presente nella loro vita,in ogni loro momento,ciò dentro cui tutti passano,prima di andare oltre.

Ma i mortali mi chiamano con un solo nome.

Un nome che incute paura a tutti.

MI CHIAMANO!..."

Lo specchio si ruppe e apparve uno scheletro incappucciato avvolto nell'abito viola "LA MORTE!

LA MORTE!"

Lo scheletro allungò le mani verso di lui,poi cadde a terra in un mucchio d'ossa e,dopo un lampo, Thanos si trovò nella cabina.

La mattina seguente aveva un nuovo piano in mente.

Con sua piacevole sorpresa,questo lo riempì di speranza.

Lo analizzò da ogni punto di vista mentre giaceva sul letto,calcolando la probabilità,compensando variabili.

Il piano,concluse felicemente,avrebbe funzionato.

Avrebbe richiesto astuzia e cautela.

Avrebbe richiesto un aiuto.

Ancora più importante,avrebbe richiesto estrema violenza.

Il suo corpo era in grado di ricorrere alla violenza,lo sapeva molto bene.

In passato,quando combatteva su Pandora,quando combatteva contro i nuovi dei,e quanto aveva

torreggiato su A'Lars,si era sentito come se il suo corpo fosse separato da lui,un essere

indipendente,con volontà e desideri tutti suoi.

E talvolta,ciò che voleva e desiderava era soltanto mettere le mani attorno a un collo.

È stringere.

Pertanto ,si,il suo corpo poteva ricorrere alla violenza.

Era disposto ad uccidere metà della popolazione dei suoi fedeli,quindi anche la sua anima poteva.

Fare fuori una manciata di alieni sulla Golden Berth così da salvare tutti gli altri era un vero e

proprio scherzo.

Ar fu lieto di vederlo,ma Thanos non aveva tempo per le amenità.

"Possiamo parlare in privato?"gli chiese Thanos.

Guardandosi attorno,Ar scrollò le spalle "Siamo soli."

"Quest'area è sorvegliata?"disse Thanos.

L'amico rise "Paranoia?

Proprio tu?

Pessima scelta di stile,amico."

"Ha parlato quello che se ne va in giro senza maglietta."ribatté Thanos "Siamo sorvegliati oppure no?"

"Certo che no."disse Ar "Sua Eccellenza non ha abbastanza consiglieri fidati per controllare tutta la nave.

Bastano la paura e l'interesse personale a tenere in riga l'equipaggio."

"Non per molto ancora."disse Thanos,e riferì ad Ar quello che aveva appreso- che Kilyan era uno specchietto per le allodole,che alla nave restavano al massimo 5 anni di vita e che Sua Eccellenza non aveva nessun piano B.

Ar prese tutte quelle notizie così come ci si poteva spettare.

Restò a boccheggiare così a lungo che Thanos temette di doverlo resuscitare.

"Kilyan è una terra desolata?"disse Ar che tremò mentre lo diceva e cercò a tentoni qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.

Si accasciò su un letto "Lo abbiamo superato 10 anni fa?"

"Nessuno avrebbe mai voluto vivere la,comunque."disse Thanos seccamente.

Era l'unica consolazione che aveva da offrire.

"Sarebbe stato sempre meglio di questo!"gridò Ar "Meglio di questa dannata nave,che puzza costantemente di immondizia e flatulenza perché non possiamo nemmeno arieggiare gli ambienti in tutta sicurezza!

Meglio che mangiare gli stessi 10 piatti che il personale della cambusa riesce a rimettere insieme dai rigurgiti del replicatore di cibo!"

Ar emise un ringhio e saltò in piedi,rovesciando il letto.

Si sporse per agguantare un vassoio di strumenti medici e li scaraventò contro il muro.

Per 3 minuti buoni,sfogò la sua rabbia sulle attrezzatura e sugli arnesi attorno a lui.

Thanos lo osservava senza intervenire,sin troppo consapevole che l'ira di Ar era come una foresta in fiamme:il fuoco non poteva essere spento,doveva estinguersi da se.

"Respira profondamente."gli suggerì con ironia,mentre una parte di se godeva nel vedere

l'imperturbabile guscio di Ar incrinarsi un poco,finalmente "Ritrova il tuo centro."

Quando Ar tirò un pugno contro la parete e si ruppe la mano,la sua collera si raffreddò,tramutandosi in guaiti di dolore.

Thanos gli mise un braccio intorno alla spalla e lo condusse nella zona dell'infermeria che non era stata toccata dalla sua furia.

La,gli avvolse la mano in una vecchia benda,parlando sottovoce e con calma.

"Stavo preparando i motori l'altro giorno e ho notato qualcosa sui nostri sensori a lungo

raggio."disse Thanos "Un antico portale kalami a un paio di anni luce da qui.

Se modifichiamo la rotta,potremmo imboccarlo e balzare lontano dal Campo Corvino.

Di ritorno nello spazio civilizzato."

La Golden Berth non era dotata di un motore superluce...non più.

Il nucleo di curvatura si era esaurito decenni prima.

Spingere al massimo i motori sub-luce per sfiorare la velocità della luce sarebbe stato rischioso ma necessario,se volevano raggiungere il portale in tempi accettabili.

Ar scosse la testa "Quasi tutti i portali Kalami sono disabilitati ormai.

E poi,Sua Eccellenza non permetterebbe mai."

"Non importa più ciò che vuole Sua Eccellenza."disse Thanos "Io parlo di arrivare in un posto dove liberare la gente di questa nave."

"Anche se il portale funzionasse,chi lo sa in quale parte dell'infinito Universo ci porterebbe?"disse Ar.

Thanos sbuffò "Innanzitutto,ovunque sarà meglio di qui.

Per definizione.

In secondo luogo,l'Universo non è infinito,è in espansione,Ar.

Non è una credenza ,ma un fatto dimostrabile e conosciuto anche dai mortali.

Pertanto non può essere infinito perché possiede dei confini."

Ar si strinse nelle spalle "Se l'Universo è in espansione,allora dentro che cosa si sta espandendo?

Cosa c'è oltre quei confini?"

"Non ho tempo di farti una lezione di astrofisica e meccanica celeste."insistette Thanos "Abbiamo cose più importanti di cui discutere."

"Molti tra i membri dell'equipaggio trattati con maggior riguardo sono fedeli a Sua Eccellenza."disse Ar "E lui non può essere a ucciso a causa del circuito simpatico.

Non abbiamo scelta.

Dobbiamo fare in modo che Sua Eccellenza resti in vita il più allungo possibile,e sperare di trovare un luogo in cui evacuare la nave prima che tutto cada a pezzi,o che lui tiri le cuoia."

"E non si sa quale delle 2 cose accadrà per prima."gli disse Thanos "Ma tu devi avere fiducia in me:posso uccidere Sua Eccellenza e lasciare intatta la nave.

E so anche come sistemare Robbo.

Sei con me?

Sei l'unico di cui mi fidi qui dentro.

Ho bisogno di qualcuno al mio fianco.

E tu sei fondamentale per una buona riuscita del mio piano,se riesci a tollerare lo spargimento di sangue."

Ar non ebbe bisogno neppure di un attimo per pensare,fissandosi la mano fratturata avvolta in

quella benda sudaticcia e mezza congelata,senza più traccia del gel curativo "Ci ha sempre mentito.

Si,certamente ti aiuterò."

Quando alzò lo sguardo su Thanos,i suoi occhi brillavano di rinnovata speranza e vigore "Ecco

perché sei stato mandato qui,Thanos.

Uccidere è una cosa che non sopporto,ma se questo significa liberare tutte le anime di questa nave...allora credo che sarebbe per un bene superiore."

"Molto comodo."brontolò Thanos "Sono lieto che tu abbia risolto la cosa in questo modo."

"La tua insensibilità sarà la tua rovina,Thanos."disse Ar.

"A me va benissimo così."rispose Thano in tono burbero "Tutta la benaugurante e sconnessa

speranza nell'Universo non avrebbe saputo trovare una maniera più semplice.

Ma sono contento di averti dalla mia parte.

Ho un piano.

E ci occorrerà l'aiuto di Demla."

Ar farfugliò dallo sgomento per qualche istante,prima di trovare la voce "Demla?

Thanos,Demla è una brava persona,un'anima gentile e virtuosa,ma è così come l'Universo lo ha

fatto:più stupido di uno stronzo pietrificato.

In che modo potrebbe mai contribuire?"

Thanos si lasciò andare a un gran sorriso per la prima volta da quando era stato esiliato.

E gli diede una bella sensazione.

"Resteresti sorpreso."disse Thanos.

Rubò del materiale dalla sala macchine e qualche circuito dall'infermeria,frugando tra gli strumenti che Ar aveva provvidenzialmente rotto.

Il suo nuovo alloggio non era tanto più spazioso o ben arredato di quello vecchio,ma almeno era soltanto suo.

Tuttavia,non poteva correre il rischio di lavorare li.

La sua cabina era vicina a quella di Robbo e di Sua Eccellenza e i due avevano la fastidiosa

tendenza a fargli visita senza preavviso,quando non era in sala macchine.

Sua Eccellenza lo interrogava di continuo circa il consumo di energia e di tanto in tanto,gli dava nuove coordinate verso cui puntare la nave,sebbene non sembrassero mai seguire alcun criterio.

Da quando Thanos poteva vedere,ammesso che Sua Eccellenza stesse davvero cercando qualcosa in possesso degli asgardiani,il suo modo di procedere consisteva nel rovistare alla cieca in mezzo a montagne di escrementi di dinosauri nella speranza di trovare una foglia di felce non digerita.

Le visite di Robbo erano del tutto arbitrarie e imprevedibili.

Thanos capì presto che il tirapiedi di Sua Eccellenza,nonché sua principale arma,non si fidava appieno di lui.

Forse perché avvertiva psichicamente parte dell'ostilità che Thanos covava nei suoi confronti.

O forse,si era pentito di avergli rivelato il segreto di Sua Eccellenza.

Qualunque fosse la ragione,Thanos sentiva che il tempo stava per scadere.

Doveva agire in fretta.

Così,trascorreva quanto più tempo possibile nei suoi vecchi alloggi.

Un giorno materializzò un elmetto dall'energia azzurra uscita dalla sua mano destra

L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata simile ad una linea che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.  
Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.  
L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.  
La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.

"È un berretto."disse Ar circospetto,mentre guardava Thanos.

"Non è un berretto."spiegò Thanos "È un elmo."

"Un elmo dunque."disse dubbioso Ar "E dove si colloca un elmo ne tuo misterioso piano?"

"Sulla mia testa."disse Thanos.

"E i corni a che servono?"disse Ar.

Thanos grugnì "A intimidire chi tenta di ostacolarmi."

"Sono certo che funzionerà."commentò Ar con approvazione "Come se la sola vista di te non fosse

già intimidatoria."

Thanos sforzò una risatina.

"Perciò,Robbo non può farti male."continuò Ar "Ma comunque non puoi toccare Sua Eccellenza.

Ci ho pensato bene:anche se provassi a sedarlo affinché il suo cuore continui a battere,la sua salute è così precaria che probabilmente non sopravviverebbe alla procedura."

"Dormirà."gli assicurò Thanos "Per sempre

È qui che entra in gioco Demla."

"Non capisco come..."disse Ar.

Thanos glie lo disse.

Ar rimase a bocca aperta.

E non la richiuse per molto tempo.

Demla copriva il turno di notte in sala macchine,pertanto Thanos lo trovò già ad attenderlo,quando arrivò l'indomani mattina-o almeno,ciò che sulla nave era pensato come tale.

Erano passate solo 3 ore dallo spegnimento delle luci a bordo,e adesso l'illuminazione sapeva più di crepuscolo che di aurora,ma la differenza era minima.

Quando Thanos entrò,Demla lo assalì subito mostrando l'elenco di tutto quello che era andato

storto durante la notte,ciò che aveva fatto per riparare i guasti e ciò che non era riuscito ad aggiustare.

Thanos finse di interessarsene,poi una volta che Demla ebbe finito,lo prese per un gomito e lo

condusse accanto al sistema di aspirazione del reattore a fusione.

Il frastuono in quel punto rendeva improbabile che qualcuno li sentisse.

"Mi serve che tu faccia una cosa per me."cominciò Thanos.

"Quello che vuoi,capo!"disse Demla con grande brio "Qualunque cosa!"

"Capo!"stridette Bulko "Serve!

Eccome!"

Se necessario,Thanos era pronto a minacciare Demla.

All'insaputa di Ar,ovviamente,era disposto persino a ucciderlo benché si augurasse di non dover

intraprendere quella strada.

Il suo obbiettivo era salvare il maggior numero possibile di quelle povere anime intrappolate sulla Golden Berth,non massacrarle provandoci.

Non disse nulla a Demla,si limitò a guadagnare la sua spalla con occhiate eloquenti.

Demla fissava vacuamente davanti a se,senza cogliere il messaggio.

Alla fine,però comprese.

La sua espressione si fece abbattuta e si imbronciò "Oh,e dai,capo!

Dici sul serio?"

"Capo serio!"cinguettò Bluko "Capo serio!"

"Temo di si."rispose Thanos con tutta la gentilezza di cui era capace "E dovremmo farlo seduta stante."

Demla afflosciò le spalle "Si,si,d'accordo."

"Si,d'ac..."iniziò Bluko,ma tacque quando le mani di Thanos si chiusero su di lui.

Con l'elmo sulla testa,Thanos avanzò a grandi passi per i corridoio della Golden Breth.

Dietro di lui,veniva Ar Rhaigor,che portava un ingombrante sacco termico e trascinava una

malridotta barella fluttuante.

Non furono ne fermati,ne interrogati durante il tragitto;nessuno avrebbe fatto domande all'ufficiale medico della nave mentre questi trasportava attrezzature cliniche,e nessuno avrebbe fatto osato

sollevare un dito,un sopracciglio o un dubbio di fronte a uno dei fedelissimi di Sua Eccellenza.

Arrivato alla porta delle stanze di quest'ultimo,Thanos si fermò.

Non accennò nemmeno a rivolgere lo sguardo ad Ar,dietro di se,o a ricordargli,seppure con una sola parola,ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare dopo.

Entrò e basta come se fosse una giorno qualunque e si stesse accingendo a cenare con Sua

Eccellenza.

L'uomo era già seduto al tavolo.

Robbo e Bi,come al solito,erano al suo fianco.

Per un momento,Thanos si chiese la donna non fosse dotata di un qualche potere.

Quella,si rese conto,era l'unica potenziale pecca nel suo piano,l'unica cosa per cui non era

preparato.

Però era pronto.

Ar era pronto.

E ancora più importante,Bluko era pronto.

Dovevano muoversi adesso.

"Thanos!"Sua Eccellenza allungò la parola : "Thaaaanos!

Thanos che piacevole sorpresa.

E che scelta interessante ,il tuo copricapo.

Non avrei mai detto che fossi un tipo da elmo.

Comunque,credevo stessi riallineando il nucleo di curvatura.

Se riuscissimo a renderlo di nuovo operativo e funzionante...saremmo fuori dal Campo Corvino in men che non si dica!"

"Sono spiacente di informarti che in nucleo di curvatura dovrà attendere."disse Thanos "C'è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto e vorrei farlo."

Sua Eccellenza eccellenza scrollò le spalle e si tuffò nel suo piatto.

Robo si girò appena verso Thanos con la fronte corrugata.

Possibile che avesse qualche potere oltre al puntatore psichico?

Cercava di decifrare le sue intenzioni?

Thanos si umettò le labbra.

"Dimmi pure."domandò Sua Eccellenza,ignaro di tutto e concentrato sul cibo.

"Ti ho detto che provengo da Titano."disse Thanos "Ma non ti ho detto chi ero.

Non sono un comune cittadino.

Ne un governatore.

Ne un sacerdote.

Io sono...un eterno di Titano."

Sua eccellenza sputò il cibo dalla bocca,gli occhi di Bi si spalancarono,le guardie si osservarono e fecero commenti,mentre sua eccellenza emetteva versi incomprensibili.

Thanos ripeté le parole che aveva memorizzato "Ti darò l'opportunità di fare la cosa giusta.

Voglio che rinunci alla tua posizione e consegni a me il comando di questa nave e di tutti quelli a bordo."

Nessuno fiatò.

L'aria si era riempita soltanto dal rumore prodotto da Sua Eccellenza che aveva ripreso a succhiare qualcosa si molto simile ad uno spaghetto,intinto in una salsa scura e belosa.

Mentre la pasta spariva tra le sue labbra,il sugo viscido schizzò da tutte direzioni:sul suo mento,sui barbigli,sulla tovaglia,persino sulla manica della tunica di Bi.

"Che ha detto,l'uomo morto?"chiese Sua Eccellenza con calma.

Robbo,fece il giro del tavolo,gli occhi accesi di una scintilla di perfidia,e quando gli si fu avvicinato abbastanza,Thanos prese a barcollare,urtò il tavolo e si portò entrambe le mani alla testa e si

piegò in avanti.

"Faglielo sentire per bene,il punteruolo!"sbraitò Sua Eccellenza sputacchiando cibo "Altro che

eterno!

È un uomo mortale come noi!"

E poi,non appena Robbo fu a portata del suo braccio,Thanos smise di recitare; la sua mano si chiuse attorno alla gola del tirapiedi e lo sollevò in aria,prendendolo alla gola con tutte due le mani.

"No!"urlò Sua Eccellenza.

Thanos mandò il collo e la testa di Robbo prima a destra,poi a sinistra e alla fine la strappò dal corpo.

Uni dei soldati sparò al petto di Thanos,prendendogli il pettorale destro,ma non lo fece nemmeno muovere.

Un altro tentò di fuggire,ma Thanos lo afferrò alle spalle con entrambe le mani,lo voltò e gli diede una manata sul petto,facendogli esplodere la schiena e facendolo volare via,poi si avvicinò a quello che gli aveva sparato che gli colpì la testa,ma non ottenne effetto,colpì la sua arma con entrambe le mani,mandandolo a sinistra,poi lo afferrò e lo tirò con la mano sinistra,dalla parte opposta della stanza.

Thanos afferrò un terzo e lo gettò a terra,poi lo afferrò con entrambe le braccia.

Altri 4 gli arrivarono addosso in quel momento e lo colpirono con il manico delle armi senza farlo muovere di un millimetro.

Thanos si mise dritto e tutti e quattro furono scagliati via,poi prese quello a terra con entrambe le mani e lo spezzò in due,poi diede un colpo con la mano destra a uno dei 4 e gli fece volare via l'intero cranio,poi afferrò il secondo uomo e gli diede un pugno allo stomaco,trapassandolo,ed estrasse la spina dorsale,con il cranio,il terzo fuggì,mentre Thanos gettò a terra il quarto,gli mise un piede sulla schiena e gli strappò prima il braccio sinistro,poi braccio destro e poi gli spappolò la

testa con il piede.

Thanos si schiarì la gola e tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione all'estremità opposta del tavolo.

Sua eccellenza era andato a ripararsi dietro Bi e adesso stava rannicchiato la,puntando il dito e

gridando "AMMAZZALO!

AMMAZZALO!

FALLO SUBITO!"

Bi rimase immobile.

Poi,con un gesto lento,si tirò giù il fazzoletto dal volto e scoprì il mostruoso sporgente muso da

rettile.

Di fronte agli occhi di Thanos spalancò le fauci più di quanto sarebbe stato possibile per qualunque altro umanoide.

Fece saettare la lingua biforcuta,ma dietro Thanos vide anche qualcos'altro,un organo tubolare di forma allungata,con un'apertura gocciolante.

"SPRUZZAGLI IL TUO VELENO!" latrò Sua Eccellenza "FALLO ORA!"

Bi parlò "Ti serve vivo,vero?"

"Mi prendi in giro?"disse esasperato Sua Eccellenza "Lo voglio morto in questo istante!"

Ma la donna non parlava con lui.

"Mi serve vivo."confermò Thanos.

Con un breve cenno del capo,Bi richiuse la bocca e tirò su il fazzoletto.

Poi,senza neppure guardare il suo signore,si allontanò da Sua Eccellenza e dal tavolo,passò accanto a Thanos e uscì dal corridoio.

Erano solo loro 2,adesso.

Sua Eccellenza sgattaiolò dietro la sedia,come se questo potesse proteggerlo dalla sua furia.

Con 3 ampie falcate,Thanos coprì la distanza tra loro.

"Ti darò tutto quello che vuoi!"gridò Sua Eccellenza "Tutto!

Che cosa vuoi?

Te lo darò!"

"Voglio questo."rispose lui e gli serrò le mani attorno al collo.

Con gli occhi interamente bianchi che ormai gli schizzavano dalle orbite,Sua Eccellenza disse

mezzo strozzato "Possiamo...parlarne...un...secondo?"

"Le parole vanno bene..."ribatté Thanos,ricordando e sorridendo "...ma certe volte solo la forza

bruta è efficace."

"Ucciderai...tutto...l'equipaggio..."disse Sua Eccellenza.

"Sarò io a preoccuparmi di questo."concluse Thanos e strinse più forte.

Evitò accuratamente di ucciderlo,gli fece solo perdere i sensi.

Proprio mentre Sua Eccellenza si abbandonava svenuto tra le sue braccia,Thanos udì la porta

aprirsi.

Ar e Demla accorsero nella stanza con il sacco termico e la barella galleggiante.

"Allontanati da lui!"berciò Ar "Non c'è molto tempo!"

Thanos obbedì,facendosi da parte affinché Demla e Ar potessero issare il corpo di Sua Eccellenza sulla lettiga.

Poi,lo spinsero in tutta fretta fuori dalla sala da pranzo e sparirono in corridoio.

Thanos pensò di seguirli,ma poi decise altrimenti.

Sarebbero riusciti nel loro intento,oppure no.

E in quell'ultimo caso,la sua presenza sarebbe stata irrilevante;la Golden Berth sarebbe esplosa in un miliardo di frammenti,come evidentemente non vedeva l'ora di fare,e Thanos sarebbe stato scagliato nel vuoto crudele dello spazio.

Ma se avesse avuto successo…

Ah,se avesse avuto successo!

Occupò il posto di Sua Eccellenza a capotavola.

Dopo un po' la porta si aprì ed entrò Bi,che si sedette all'altra estremità del tavolo.

"Allora,adesso dovremmo chiamare te Sua Eccellenza?"disse Bi.

"Thanos andrà benissimo."disse lui "Posto che sopravvivete."

"Hai un piano."osservò lei in tono neutro.

"Ce l'ho."disse lui "Non garantisco che funzionerà,però ce l'ho."

"E se invece funziona?"chiese lei,poggiando i gomiti sul piano "Se tu diventi il padrone di questa nave?

Hai sempre il problema dei motori ingovernabili,di un equipaggio non motivato e pressoché inutile,e di uno scafo che cadrebbe a pezzi se qualcuno ruttasse nella direzione sbagliata."

"Cercherò di tenere sotto controllo i problemi digestivi di tutti quanti."rispose Thanos

sardonico "Dimmi:perché ti sei fatta da parte?"

"La morte era già nella stanza in ogni caso."disse lei "Se avessi ucciso Sua Eccellenza,sarei morta,ma tanto un giorno dovrò morire comunque."

Prese il calice di Thanos e lo scolò,ma riuscì a bere sollevando il fazzoletto in modo da tenere sempre coperta la bocca "Bello essere immortali,vero?"

"Ho i miei problemi."disse Thanos "A partire dal fatto che se non invecchi,prima o poi qualcuno o qualcosa ti cancella."

"I miei genitori erano i discendenti di alcune tra le prime reclute di Sua Eccellenza."gli disse

lei "Non sono mai scesi da questa nave.

Erano compatibili da un punto di vista emotivo,ma non anatomico.

Io sono stata concepita in provetta,mediante una tecnologia genetica obsoleta e sorpassata."

"Sei unica in tutto l'Universo."commentò lui,e gli parve di intravedere un sorriso-enorme,cavernoso-sotto quel fazzoletto.

"Proprio come te."disse lei che sollevò il calice alla sua salute "Conosco gli eterni.

Nessuno assomiglia a te.

Sospetto che..."

Proprio allora,la porta si aprì di nuovo.

Ar e Demla entrarono nella sala.

Il primo indossava un camice bianco imbrattato di sangue fresco e una mascherina chirurgica che gli copriva la bocca e il naso,ma niente poteva nascondere la gioia nei suoi occhi.

"Ha funzionato!"esclamò lui.

Thanos si allarmò quando il suo cuore saltò un battito.

Una parte di lui era convinta che il piano,per quanto ben ponderato,non avrebbe mai avuto esito positivo.

Ma poi Demla andò verso di lui e,con movenze quasi reverenziali,gli porse...qualcosa.

Un bulbo pulsante e gelatinoso,grosso modo delle stesse dimensioni di entrambi i suoi pugni,violaceo come un livido e della stessa consistenza della gomma vecchia.

Palpitava delicatamente tra le sue mani,sussultando con un rassicurante e continuo tun-tun.

"Povero vecchio Bluko."singhiozzò Demla.

Per la forza dell'abitudine,tutti attesero di sentire l'eco di risposta di Bluko.

Ma la creatura non sarebbe tornata a parlare tanto presto.

Nelle sue mani,Thanos teneva il cuore di Sua Eccellenza,abilmente rimosso dal suo petto dalle dita esperte di Ar.

E poi-prima che andasse in arresto-inserito dentro Bluko:il transmorfo si era lasciato convincere ad assumere la forma di una sacca per avvolgerlo e mantenerlo pulsante.

Per quanto riguardava il circuito simpatico della Golden Berth,il cuore di Sua Eccellenza stava

benissimo.

Batteva.

E avrebbe continuato a battere finché Thanos non avesse più alcun bisogno della nave.

Con un gran sorriso,allontanò l'organo da se.

"Fase 1."disse lui e Ar,Demla e Bi assentirono insieme a lui.

Non era ancora all'apice del suo potere ed era già padrone di tutto ciò che vedeva.

Ciò che vedeva,in realtà,non era granché.

Le osservazioni di Bi,riguardo alla nave,erano corrette.

L'annuncio della morte di Sua Eccellenza e la fine della minaccia del punteruolo psichico di Robbo contribuirono molto a lenire le paure e i timori dell'equipaggio.

Erano vissuti così a lungo sotto la tirannia di Sua Eccellenza che non sapevano in quale altro modo condurre le proprie esistenze,perciò sebbene le loro condizioni fossero orrende,Thanos decise lasciarle inalterate.

Per il momento.

Aveva tutta l'intenzione di liberare fino all'ultimo individuo a bordo,ma adesso era necessario che tutti continuassero a svolgere i loro compiti.

Non avrebbe avuto senso impadronirsi della nave solo per farla cadere a pezzi.

Thanos la ribattezzò Santuario,proprio come aveva fatto per l'Esilio I.

Finché non fosse tornato sul suo legittimo pianeta,gli altri sarebbero stati soltanto dei rifugiati temporanei.

"E adesso?"domando Bi.

Era passato un giorno e Thanos aveva trascorso tutto il tempo a diffondere notizie,a rispondere alle domande e a occuparsi di varie questioni che Sua Eccelle aveva trascurato,in qualche caso per generazioni,letteralmente.

"Adesso..."le rispose lui "...scopriremo ciò che Sua Eccellenza sapeva e non voleva rivelare."

"Ah,il manufatto."disse Bi con tono canzonatorio.

"Pensi che non esista?"disse lui.

Lei si strinse nelle spalle "Sono certa che gli asgardiani possiedano tanti grandiosi manufatti.

Ho sentito che sono immuni alla vecchiaia,che sono dei dannati elementali magici,venerati su alcuni pianeti sperduti e in qualche sporadica dimensione ombra.

Ma un oggetto che sia in grado di resuscitare un mondo morto?"

Lei scrollò la testa "Solo un essere infinitamente potente può farlo.

Penso che Sua Eccellenza fosse pazzo."

Thanos ridacchiò "Chiamano pazzo anche me,Bi.

Eppure eccomi qua."

"Già."disse lei "Signore di un mucchio di ferraglia spaziale che ti crollerà addosso se respiri troppo forte."

Lui la fissò con sguardo diretto "Anche con Sua Eccellenza eri così impertinente?"

"No."disse Bi "Ma lui poteva ordinare a Robbo di infliggermi un punteruolo psichico in qualsiasi momento."

Accarezzandosi i segni che gli solcavano il mento,Thanos rifletté su quelle parole "Posso fidarmi di te?"

"Una domanda che ha sempre avuto una e una sola risposta..."disse la donna "...sia da parte bugiardi,sia da parte dei sinceri."

"Dunque la risposta è si."disse lui.

Lei rise "La risposta è si.

La verità è:dipende.

Non hai Robbo a proteggersi,però la tua follia sembra più compatibile con la mia di quanto non lo fosse quella di Sua Eccellenza.

Puoi fidarti di me fintanto che io potrò fidarmi di te,Thanos."

Lui annuì "Questo lo accetto."

Insieme,perquisirono gli alloggi di Sua Eccellenza.

Fu un lavoro disgustoso,da voltastomaco.

Le stanze non venivano pulite da anni,decenni,forse.

La polvere aleggiava fitta nell'aria.

I vestiti luridi,la biancheria sporca e il cibo putrido concorrevano a creare un fetore indescrivibile.

Era,in pratica,una forma di vita a parte,un odore che acquisiva una sostanza tutta sua e li seguiva ovunque nell'ambiente.

Thanos invidiò Bi per il suo fazzoletto.

Trovarono qualche olovideo di Kilyan,svariati tipi di pornografia interspecie,editti e trattati incompleti,che immancabilmente finivano in farneticanti dichiarazioni di guerra contro i nemici da lungo tempo estinti di Sua Eccellenza.

Rinvennero piatti e bicchieri,calici e posate.

Scovarono ChIP su cui erano caricate carte stellari ormai superate,in cui comparivano portali che erano stati smantellati da decenni.

Ma su un ChIP in particolare,Thanos trovò un file denominato "POTERE",con l'etichetta che recava la dicitura "IMPORTANTE".

Lo aprì sul portatile personale di Sua Eccellenza.

L'immagine sullo schermo era difficile da manipolare e decifrare,essendo piatta e bidimensionale,ma alla fine Thanos capì cosa fosse.

Era una mappa stellare.

I dati sui portali andavano aggiornati,ma le stelle e i sistemi di riferimento erano ancora rilevanti.

Il punto d'arrivo della mappa era etichettato "ASGARD".

"Anche se riuscissi a raggiungere Asgard..."disse Ar.

"Ci riuscirò."intervenne Thanos.

Lui,Ar e Bi si trovavano in quella che un tempo era stata la sala da pranzo di Sua Eccellenza e adesso apparteneva a Thanos.

Il cibo era...passabile.

Dopo la morte del precedente signore,Thanos e la sua squadra avevano condotto un'accurata valutazione delle risorse della nave.

Avevano scoperto che i replicatori alimentari erano tutti impostati su "SUSSISTEZA",così da preservare le scorte e garantirle per lungo tempo.

Adesso che Thanos aveva già ordinato di fare rotta per il portale kalami,scoperto prima del suo ammutinamento,tutti sapevano che presto sarebbero tornati nella parte civilizzata della galassia.

Avrebbero raggiunto il portale nel giro di un giorno,ammesso che la nave avesse retto alle sollecitazioni del balzo,sarebbero usciti dall'altra parte poco dopo.

Così,Thanos,aveva predisposto un incremento significativo della qualità del cibo.

"Anche se riuscissi ad arrivarci..."continuò Ar cocciutamente "...e non è affatto detto,perché Sua Eccellenza non poteva..."

"Sua Eccellenza non stava nemmeno seguendo le sue carte stellari."lo interruppe Thanos "Vagava per il Campo e basta."

"Vuoi fidarti delle mappe di un pazzo?"chiese Ar beffardo

"Solo perché era uno scellerato e un incompetente,non significa che avesse torto."disse Thanos.

Ar ridacchiò e scrollò il capo "Per impadronirti di ciò che cerchi,dovresti lottare contro degli esseri divini.

E poi,anche qualora sopravvivessi a tutto questo,dovresti essere in grado di andartene senza essere fermato,tutto mentre ti trascini dietro qualunque cosa sia questo manufatto o arma."

"Mi sorprende che tu sia così colpito dalla potenza di questi dei elementali."lo derise Thanos "Sono esseri primitivi che nascono dagli elementi di ciascun pianeta,connessi a dimensioni spirituali.

Sono pigri,rozzi,dispettosi e vendicativi.

Davvero ammiri una razza che è stata infusa con una tale violenza?"

"Potrò anche detestare la violenza..."ribatté stizzito Ar grattandosi il retro di un orecchio appuntito"...ma la capisco e la rispetto.""  
"A ogni modo…."intervenne Bi "...il manufatto in se è piuttosto piccolo,almeno stando agli appunti di Sua Eccellenza.

Il problema non sarà sgraffignarlo,ma affrontare tutto quello che c'è prima."

Thanos alzò le spalle.

"Se questo oggetto è potente come credeva Sua Eccellenza,se davvero può riscrivere le leggi della natura,allora sarà ben sorvegliato.

Mi serviranno informazioni dall'interno."

Per un po',sederono e mangiarono tranquillamente in silenzio,poi Ar parlò di nuovo.

"Ci."disse lui.

Thanos si fermò con la forchetta sospesa davanti alla bocca "Scusa?"

"Ci."disse Ar "Hai appena detto : "Mi serviranno informazioni dall'interno".

Ma ti sei espresso male.

Ci serviranno informazioni dall'interno."

"La mia intenzione è quella di liberarvi non appena saremo usciti dal portale."gli spiegò Thanos"Non mi dovete nulla.

Io non sono il vostro padrone,e voi non siete i miei schiavi vincolati."

"Ci hai già liberati."disse Ar "Io non mi tirerò indietro."

"Sei un dannato sciocco."rispose Thanos compiaciuto.

"In tal caso,lo sono anch'io,suppongo."intervenne Bi "Perché verrò con voi."

"No."disse Thanos con una scrollata di testa "Tu non centri niente.

Dovresti ritornare alla tua vita."

"Quale vita?"domando con una breve e infelice risata"Sono nata su questa nave,e sin dai miei primi giorni,ho capito che sarei morta qui.

Mi hai salvata da Sua Eccellenza.

Mi hai donato la possibilità di vivere un'esistenza al di fuori di queste mura di metallo.

Il minimo che possa fare è aiutarti."

"Se lo farai,questa seconda opportunità che ora ti rallegra tanto,potrebbe avere vita più breve di quanto vorresti."la avvisò Thanos.

Lei scrollò le spalle "Almeno,morirò fuori di qui."

Quanto a epitaffi,pensò Thanos,ve n'erano di peggiori.

Entrarono nel portale kalami con la stessa forza di un sassolino lanciato contro un'onda di marea.

Il Santuario sobbalzò e tremò tutto,le lamiere dello scafo gemettero.

Sul Ponte 5,nell'Arco Idroponico,un pannello si staccò risucchiando 10 anime nel turbinio caleidoscopico che era l'interspazio.

Le porte d'emergenza si serrarono-alla fine-e non ci furono ulteriori vittime.

Thanos rammentò a se stesso che quelle morti erano la diretta conseguenza di molte altre vite da salvare.

Sua Eccellenza aveva avuto ragione almeno su una cosa:certe volte,solo la brutalità era efficace.

Le luci della nave lampeggiarono e baluginarono durante tutto l'attraversamento dell'interspazio.

Nessuno sapeva dove sarebbero andati a finire.

Il portali kalami erano stato costruiti millenni prima dagli ormai estinti kalami,giunti nella Via Lattea allo scopo di imporre il loro dominio imperiale su mezza galassia.

Erano stati sbaragliati e sterminati dalle forze congiunte dei kree,dei Nova Corps,e di una disorganica alleanza di altre razze,che avevano messo da parte le loro controversie giusto il tempo di buttare fuori gli intrusi dalla galassia.

La tecnologia dei portali kalami era pretenziosa e approssimativa,ma economica e durevole.

Molti mondi avevano continuato ad usare quelle vestigia fino alla nascita di una tecnologia migliore e più precisa.

Nel corso dei secoli,i portali erano stati smantellati,demoliti o semplicemente abbandonati.

Quello invece funzionava ancora,ma non c'era modo di sapere dove li avrebbe condotti.

Comunque,tutti i posti erano meglio del Campo Corvino.

Riemersero,secondo i coputer di navigazione,nelle vicinanze della Stella di Willit,un sistema ubicato ai margini dello spazio xandariano.

Xandar,pianeta dei Nova Cors.

Di tutte le società che si espandevano nella galassia,gli xandariani erano una delle più aperte,accoglienti e affidabili.

Le grida di gioia echeggiarono così assordanti per i corridoio del Santuario che Thanos temette di vedere la nave spaccarsi in 2 per il gran baccano.

"La sorte è propizia."mormorò Thanos,incredulo di fronte a tanta fortuna.

Ma del resto,i kalami erano fuggiti dalla potenza dei Nova Corps,perciò era logico che ci fosse un portale in quel settore.

I kalami l'avevano usato per scappare;anche Thanos stava scappando adesso,ma nella direzione opposta.

"La sorte non ha niente a che fare con questo."disse Ar con un certo compiacimento.

E dal momento che non proseguì invocando una ridicola metafora sui fiori-ne fece sentire soltanto il profumo nell'aria-,Thanos gli concesse un istante di soddisfazione.

Il centro di comando del Santuario recava tutti i segni dell'indolente disciplina di Sua Eccellenza,ma restava pur sempre lo snodo centrale delle funzioni della nave.

Thanos aveva ordinato all'equipaggio di pulire e riparare i ponte il più possibile,durante il viaggio verso il portale kalami;eppure era ancora intriso del puzzo di catarro e secrezioni corporee,a cui adesso si era aggiunto anche l'odore pungente dei disinfettanti.

Arrivati a meno di 3 UA dalla stella di Willit,furono intercettati.

"Attenzione,vascello non identificato!"risuonò una voce sulla frequenza radio comune "Qui è Denarian Dakon Ro dei Nova Corps.

Dichiarate le vostre generalità."

Bi,seduta sulla poltrona del comandante in seconda,attivò i sensori a corto raggio,e subito si accese un grande schermo,con l'immagine di uno starblaster xandariano.

Thanos esalò un sospiro di sollievo che tratteneva...da sempre.

"Siamo il Santuario."annunciò Thanos "...e cerchiamo rifugio."

"Ah,fantastico."bofonchiò Daakon Ro "Altri rifugiati."

"Il canale è ancora aperto."gli ricordò Thanos con tono garbato.

"Lo so."rispose Ro "Da chi o cosa state fuggendo?"

"È una lunga storia."disse Thanos "Dura letteralmente da centinaia di anni."

"Sarei dovuto andare in pensione in anticipò."brontolò Ro "Perché non ho dato ascolto a mia moglie?"

"Canale ancora aperto."lo ammonì Thanos con gentilezza.

"Ho detto che lo so!"sbraitò Ro "Abbassate gli scudi.

Salgo a bordo."

Thanos si strinse nelle spalle e lanciò un'occhiata a Bi,la quale mimò con le labbra "Quali scudi?"

Poco dopo,Daakon Ro fu scortato in plancia da Ar e Demla.

Lo xandariano era alto,ben nutrito e ingessato nella sua immacolata,perfetta divisa dei Nova Corps.

La sua espressione diceva che si sentiva insultato da tutto quello che c'era sul Santuario.

Thanos non poteva biasimarlo.

"Per i 3 soli, e tu che diavolo sei?"sbottò lui non appena posò gli occhi su Thanos.

"Sono Thanos di Titano."disse Thanos che si alzò dalla poltrona del capitano,consapevole che il gesto lo rendeva ancora più minaccioso.

La sua presenza riempì deliberatamente il ponte che lui stesso comandava "Benvenuto sul Santuario."

Ro lo fissò stupefatto con gli occhi sbarrati "Titano?

Sei sicuro?"

"Sicurissimo."disse Thanos "Sono un eterno di Titano."

L'altro spalancò ancora di più gli occhi "Non ho mai visto uno come te in tutta la mai vita.

E io ne ho viste di cose."

"Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto,Denarian Ro."disse Thanos che, nel modo più rapido possibile,e gli raccontò la storia della nave e del suo equipaggio,aiutato dagli sporadici interventi di Bi e Ar -Demla,per fortuna,restò in silenzio per tutto il tempo.

"Questo veicolo è una trappola mortale!"si lamentò Ro "E voi mi avete fatto salire a bordo!"

"Abbiamo localizzato un vostro avamposto su un pianeta orbitante attorno alla stella di Willit."disse Thanos con compostezza"Se tu potessi indirizzarci verso una piattaforma di atterraggio poi saresti libero di andare..."

"Non è così semplice."disse Ro "Ci sono moduli da riempire.

C'è tutta una burocrazia da..."

Thanos chinò il capo una volta sola,di scatto,poi fece un cenno verso Demla,che si avvicinò per consegnargli la pulsante massa carnosa che era Bluko.

"Denarian Ro."riprese Thanos,porgendogli Bluko come se fosse un dono "...in questo momento,voi tutti respirate grazie alla presenza e alla concentrazione di un transmorfo.

Forse potresti velocizzare le pratiche?"

Ro si scostò da Bluko come se gli fosse stato offerto un piatto di vermi e viscere di drago"Vedrò...cosa posso fare."

Gli xandariani non vollero far atterrare il Santuario sul loro prezioso avamposto senza averlo prima esaminato minuziosamente.

Tuttavia,in breve tempo,allestirono un capo rifugiati appena fuori dal principale edificio amministrativo della colonia e cominciarono a traghettare sulla superficie le vittime di Sua Eccellenza.

Thanos rimase a bordo fino ad evacuazione completa,poi si trattenne altri 2 giorni sul Santuario in compagnia di un insofferente tecnico dei Nova Corps,Lurian Op,con cui tentò di disabilitare il circuito simpatico della nave.

La procedura sarebbe stata molto più sbrigativa,se non fosse stato per le costanti lagnanze di quest'ultimo sulla "tecnologia antica" e i "sistemi primitivi".

Comunque,riuscirono a portare a termine l'impresa.

Dopodiché,Thanos volò fuori nello spaziò da solo e discese sulla superficie di quella che,con grande

fantasia,era denominata Nova Colonia Sette.

La,si riunì con il resto dell'equipaggio nel campo rifugiati frettolosamente approntato.

Da molto tempo la gente del Santuario non respirava più aria pulita,non poggiava i piedi sulla solida Terra e non sentiva il tepore del sole sulla pelle.

Per alcuni-quelli nati sulla nave,che non erano mai scesi da quel dannato trabiccolo-era un mondo tutto nuovo,nel vero senso della parola.

L'accampamento consisteva in un insieme di tende fasiche erette su una distesa pianeggiante.

In lontananza,il profilo del centro commerciale più importante della colonia brillava di luce e di vita.

Thanos se ne sentiva attratto.

Persino su un avamposto semplice come quello,lo spazio controllato dai Nova Cops era la civiltà.

La scienza e l'architettura.

Thanos immaginava quegli individui evoluti discutere di questioni rilevanti l'arte e la cultura.

Nessuno li era ossessionato dalla mera sopravvivenza,o dal pensiero di dover prolungare l'esistenza di un vecchio fino a quando non si fosse trovato il modo di ucciderlo.

La città stessa era il segno più evidente che Thanos aveva di nuovo imboccato la giusta direzione;gli ricordava casa sua.

Ma del resto,arrivato a quel punto,tutto ciò che non era un'astronave gli avrebbe ricordato casa sua.

Era piovuto,quel giorno,così i primi passi che Thanos mosse sul suolo di un pianeta dopo l'esilio furono nel fango,ma l'energia dentro di lui spostava il fango e cristallizzava le orme.

Arrancò fino a trovare Demla,che se ne stava accucciato sotto una delle tende e fissava il cielo come se si aspettasse di veder precipitare le fiamme.

"Acqua!"gracchiò non appena vide Thanos "C'è acqua che scende da lassù!"

"Si chiama pioggia."gli rispose Thanos "Ti ci abituerai."

"Non è una cosa naturale!"si lamentò l'altro.

Thanos gli porse la mano "Tieni."

Demla spalancò gli occhi,all'improvviso dimenticò dell'assurdo fenomeno dell'acqua che cadeva dal vuote aureo,e guardò Bluko,ancora pulsante intorno al cuore di Sua Eccellenza.

"Bluko!"esclamò con una mano tesa.

"Grazie per avercelo prestato."gli disse Thanos.

Bluko scelse proprio in quel momento di trasformarsi,modellandosi in un felino verdastro che strisciò sul braccio di Demla per appollaiarsi sulla sua spalla.

Il cuore di Sua Eccellenza piombò nel fango.

"Ebbene..."disse Thanos "...è finita."

E con un piede,schiacciò l'organo nel terreno molle.

L'accampamento,decise,non era tanto migliore della nave.

C'era in vantaggio dell'atmosfera e della lontana speranza della colonia xandariana,ma per il resto i rifugiati sembravano perseguitati e oppressi come sotto la tirannia di Sua Eccellenza.

Mentre Thanos percorreva gli scivolosi,pantanosi viottoli tra le tende e i padiglioni improvvisati,si ritrovò a pensare a quelle persone piuttosto che alla sua gente.

"Non lo sono."rammentò Thanos a se stesso "Non sono miei adoratori.

La mia gente si trova su Titano.

La mia gente è in pericolo."

La sua gente.

Pensò anche agli eterni.

Sintaa.

Sua madre.

Gwinth.

E pensò a Lady.

Si chiedeva se quelle visioni fossero vere o no.

Lui l'aveva vista come una mortale su Titano e ora aveva avuto la rivelazione che era più potente di lui?

E poi cosa era?

Un'eterna?

Un elementale?

Per un dio così razionale come lui,la sola idea era inconcepibile.

Ma se quelle erano solo visioni e sogni,comunque lei lo perseguitava.

Forse perché,anche se il bacio l'aveva avuto da Gwinth,Lady lo capiva molto di più.

Era come se gli leggesse dentro.

A ogni visione,la donna appariva sempre più consumata,la pelle in decomposizione,i capelli che cadevano a ciocche.

Eppure,la riconosceva ogni volta.

Doveva tornare indietro.

Doveva salvarli.

In una delle tende,scoppiò una rissa.

Thanos senti le grida mentre una folla iniziava a radunarsi in quel punto.

15,20 persone,forse di più,stavano accalcate sotto la pioggia,pestando i piedi nella fanghiglia e facendo il tifo per due loro compagni d'equipaggio che si prendevano a pugni.

Thanos si fece largo nella confusione a furia di spallate,agguantò i due combattenti per il collo e li divise.

"Smettetela."disse Thanos "Subito."

"Ma lui..."cominciò uno.

"Non mi interessa."disse Thanos "Qui c'è un nuovo iniziò per voi.

Una nuova possibilità.

Non inaugurateli con questi comportamenti idioti."

E li spinse l'uno lontano dall'altro.

Vagabondò per l'accampamento.

Liti e zuffe abbondavano.

Sul Santuario,e persino sulla Golden Berth,ognuno aveva un proprio scopo e tutti sapevano quale fosse questo scopo.

Adesso,invece,l'ordine era stato capovolto.

Nessuno capiva più quale fosse il suo posto.

D'un tratto,la gente aveva circoscritto dei territori da difendere,sebbene le proprietà in questione consistessero in pochi metri quadrati di terriccio arido-per così dire-all'ombra di una tenda fasica.

Si erano trovati ad avere effetti personali,adesso,anche se non erano nulla di più esotico del kit di sopravvivenza per rifugiati messi a disposizione dal governo xandariano.

Da qualcosa-qualsiasi cosa-a chi non ha mai avuto niente,comprese Thanos,e tutti lotteranno fino alla morte per proteggerlo.

Se i disordini e i litigi erano un'emergenza,i suicidi lo erano ancora di più.

Una vera e propria epidemia.

Le morti colpivano indifferentemente tutte le classi sociali,le specie e i generi.

Thanos trovava amici e famiglie in lutto ad ogni angolo dell'accampamento.

E le ragioni di quelle scelte estreme erano numerose quanto le vittime stesse.

La gravità era troppo forte.

La gravità era troppo debole.

L'aria aveva un odore strano.

Gli alimenti non erano abbastanza lavorati.

Alla fin fine affrancati dall'unica casa e l'unica vita che gran parte di loro avesse mai conosciuto.

Persino le reclute,si erano ormai assuefatte a quel tipo di esistenza,e si affidavano a Sua Eccellenza e ai confini familiari della nave per definire e limitare la loro realtà.

Una volta lasciate libere per il mondo,su un mondo,entravano in conflitto con loro stesse.

Non sapevano come essere libere.

In piedi sotto la pioggia,Thanos ricordò a se stesso ancora e ancora: Questa non è la mia gente.

Non è una mia responsabilità.

Devo andare a casa."

In seguito,quando la pioggia cessò,Daakon Ro andò a cercare Thanos.

Non era difficile individuarlo-spiccava di almeno un deci su tutti gli occupanti dell'accampamento.

"Devi registrarti."gli disse Ro,dandosi un'occhiata alle carpe incrostate di fango "Hai dei moduli da

riempire.

Quando gli ho detto che c'era un eterno si sono pure spaventati."

"La burocrazia ha sempre fame."osservò Thanos.

"È vorace."commentò Ro con amarezza,e cercò di pulirsi uno stivale strofinandoci il tacco dell'altro "Non riesco a credere che mi abbiano messo a capo di questo campo.

Sarei dovuto andare in pensione in anticipo."

"Avresti dovuto dare retta a tua moglie."disse Thanos con tono amichevole.

"Ci puoi giurare!"disse lui che rinunciò al tentativo di pulire le scarpe e condusse Thanos in una delle tende più grandi che fungeva da centro di comando per lo sforzo sui rifugiati.

Quando fecero il loro ingresso nel padiglione,il materiale fasico cambiò colore e livello di tangibilità per far entrare più luce e aria.

Daakon Ro brontolò mentre sfogliava un ologramma generato dal tablet che teneva in mano"Thanos di Titano,giusto?

Capitano della nave."

Thanos esitò.

Davvero voleva che il suo nome figurasse da qualche parte in un database xandariano?

"Usa il mio nome di nascita "disse Thanos "Dione."

Ro arcuò un sopracciglio "E Thanos sarebbe...cosa?

Un soprannome?"

Lui alzò le spalle in un gesto di indifferenza "Ti serve altro?

Ho fretta"

Ro ridacchiò "Perché,sei già in partenza?

Non avevo capito che fossi così ansioso di riprendere lo spazio,dopo esserti trascinato qui a bordo di quella cosa."

Fece un cenno vago verso il cielo,dove il Santuario stazionava in orbita vuota.

"Ci sono notizie di Titano?"disse Thanos.

"Era passato molto,molto tempo-eoni sembrava-dal suo esilio,e Thanos temeva il peggio.

Ro fece una paura perplesso "Notizie?

No.

Niente che io abbia sentito,almeno.

Titano non è esattamente un luogo ricco di accadimenti.

Invece i tuo simili,gli eterni...loro si che si lasciano dietro una certa reputazione."

"Lo so."disse Thanos "Io sono stato un Signore di Guerra su Pandora."

"Ho sentito qualcosa al riguardo."disse Ro intimorito.

Thanos sospirò sollevato.

Se non c'era nulla da riferire,allora il pianeta doveva essere ancora integro.

Aveva tempo per salvare ciò che poteva della sua casa.

"Bene."riprese Ro,tornado a concentrarsi sugli ologrammi "Da quanto possiedi la nave in questione?"

Thanos emise un grugnito e si lanciò di nuovo nel resoconto dei fatti.

Ro assentì impaziente per tutto il tempo,poi alla fine lo interruppe "Senti,vostra divinità,non mi interessa come hai preso la nave,ne da chi.

Al momento quel mucchio di ferraglia arrugginita occupa un sacco di spazio orbitale.

Ho il Consiglio Astronomico che freme perché il tuo veicolo copre la veduta di un mondo chiamato Venere al loro megatelescopio,o qualche altra sciocchezza del genere."

"E per quale motivo sarebbe un mio problema?"chiese Thanos.

Ro glie lo spiegò:il Santuario era stato rubato talmente tanto tempo prima che tutti i termini di prescrizione del reato erano decaduti...così come erano deceduti i proprietari originari.

Perciò,Thanos era,a tutti gli effetti,il proprietario della nave.

La responsabilità era sua.

Così,vendette l'astronave un cambio di un premio per il recupero della stessa e usò il denaro per acquistare una piccola nave veloce,l'unico mezzo che potesse permettersi.

Era scattante e maneggevole,priva di capacità offensiva e con uno scudo di difesa che era più simbolico che altro.

Ma doveva accontentarsi.

La ribattezzò Santuario,ovviamente.

Con sua sorpresa,prima del decollo,Ar si presentò sulla passerella d'imbarco con indosso un paio di pantaloni larghi,una camicia che gli lasciava la gola scoperta e degli stivali grigi che gli arrivavano alle ginocchia.

Il suo amico aveva passato diverse notti nel campo rifugiati,che era di gran lunga più confortevole e lussuoso dei suoi alloggi sulla Golden Berth.

Aveva il viso fresco e riposato.

"Dove si va?"chiese senza preamboli.

"Non ti costringo a tenere fede a ciò che hai detto sulla nave."disse Thanos "Sei sicuro di voler venire?

Potresti restare qui e..."

"E cosa."disse lui.

"E rifarti una vita."gli suggerì Thanos.

Ar sorrise "Tu stai andando a salvare delle vite,Thanos.

E ciò a cui io ho dedicato tutta la mia esistenza."

Thanos grugnì.

Non aveva mai detto ad Ar in che modo,esattamente,pianificava di salvare quelle vite.

Era una discussione che non era ansioso di affrontare.

Tuttavia,era convinto che,prima o poi,la sua razionalità e i suoi calcoli scientifici avrebbero prevalso sulla mistica pacifista di Ar.

Thanos stava per rispondere,quando un'altra voce lo precedette.

"C'è posto per uno in più?"disse la voce.

Era Bi,in pieni in fondo alla rampa d'imbarco del Santuario con le mani poggiate sui fianchi.

Indossava una veste di seta blu reale e un nuovo fazzoletto rosso annodato attorno alla parte posteriore del viso.

Come Ar e Thanos stesso,non portava più il collare di Sua Eccellenza,grazie ad un tecnico xandariano che li aveva rimossi.

"Sei libera,Bi."disse Thanos "Adesso puoi..."

"Sistemarmi?"chiese lei sarcastica "Godermi i frutti del mio lavoro?"

"Beh,si."disse Thanos.

La donna rise.

Una risata fragorosa e aperta,discordante con la sua corporatura minuta "Sono stata concepita e cresciuta sulla Golden Berth.

Non so come si venera un dio,ne come si vive su un pianeta."si guardò attorno "E forse nemmeno mi piace.

Il cibo e migliore,ma...sono una viaggiatrice dello spazio,Thanos.

Vivo per il vuoto."

"Siete entrambi folli."disse Thanos "Ma vi do il benvenuto a bordo del Santuario."

Thanos si sentiva a disagio,a rientrare così presto nell'oscurità dello spazio,dopo ciò che era successo sul vascello di Sua Eccellenza.

Non voleva avere niente a che fare con il viaggio spaziale;voleva solo tornare su Titano,salvare il suo popolo dalla sua stessa cecità.

Ed era pronto a morire nell'impresa,se era ancora necessario.

Se.

Ma forse non lo era.

Forse,esisteva un altro modo.

Forse,il manufatto asgardiano avrebbe reso superfluo un tale sacrificio.

Forse,non serviva neppure uccidere metà della popolazione del pianeta dopotutto.

"Ho fatto qualche domanda in giro nel capo dei rifugiati..."disse Bi,sedendosi sulla poltrona del copilota "...e scambiato 2 chiacchiere con alcuni addetti dei Nova Corps."

Si guardò attorno nell'angusta navetta.

Ar era impegnato in una cernita delle poche attrezzature mediche della nave e lo si sentiva borbottare e sferragliare in giro per la cabina principale.

Così Bi alzò la voce affinché potesse sentire anche lui "C'è un avamposto asgardiano vicino ad Alfheim,nel braccio occidentale.

Hai detto che ci servivano informazioni dall'interno..."

Thanos sorrise e richiamò il computer di navigazione.

Un rassicurante,riconoscibile ologramma gli si proiettò davanti,riempiendo il suo campo visivo.

Emise in sospiro di sollievo e letizia e cominciò a tracciare la rotta.

Il santuario non era dotato si un motore di curvatura-era una nave veloce,progettata per brevi escursioni e feste in crociera sulle lune vicine.

Ma era robusta e poteva sopportare il balzo nell'iperspazio.

In prossimità di Xandar,c'era un wormhole artificiale che li avrebbe portati a pochi anni luce da Alfheim.

Poi,la traversata fino all'avamposto sarebbe stata lunga e lenta.

Il che era un bene.

A Thanos occorreva del tempo per escogitare un piano che non fosse soltanto:ottieni informazioni dagli Asgardiani in qualche modo.

"Grazie."disse Thanos a Bi "Tanto aiuto è immeritato."

"Beh..."commentò lei con esitazione "...ho le mie ragioni."

Inserì le coordinate nell'apposito cervello della nave.

Il Santuario li avrebbe condotti al wormhole da solo.

"Ah si?"le domandò lui e si girò verso di lei,tutte le altre parole ora svanite.

C'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo…

I suoi occhi...cosi espressivi e limpidi.

Ebbe una fugace visione di Gwinth,e ne restò scosso come non accadeva dal suo primo risveglio sulla Golden Berth,naufrago gettato sulle sponde di un burrascoso destino.

Gli occhi di Bi si incatenarono ai suoi per un istante,poi si volsero altrove "Non sono stata del tutto sincera con te.

E solo che...ti amo,Thanos.

Siamo entrambi unici,entrambi senza eguali.

Ti ho amato dal primo momento che ti ho visto,quando sei entrato nella sala da pranzo di Sua Eccellenza.

Profondamente.

Con ogni fibra del mio essere."

Thanos era esterrefatto e non sapeva che dire.

Quando finalmente schiuse le labbra per dire a Bi che non aveva tempo per queste cose,lei scoppiò a ridere.

"Stavo scherzando,tono violetto!"disse lei "Profondamente.

Con ogni fibra del mio essere.

Davvero hai creduto a quelle stupidaggini."

"Certo che no."si affrettò Thanos a rispondere.

"Certo che no."ripeté lei,in una fedelissima imitazione del suo vocione.

E ridacchiò più a lungo di quanto fosse necessario.

Il Santuario si calò nel wormhole prossimo alla stella di Willit con un angolo di 46 gradi.

Gli angoli erano cruciali quando si viaggiava attraverso lo spaziotempo,perché si rischiava di ritrovarsi in tutt'altra parte della galassia a seconda di come si era entrati nel wormhole.

Un grado fuori rotta,e chi lo sapeva dove si sarebbe andati a finire?

L'angolo di 46 gradi permise loro di uscire dall'altra parte vicino Alfheim,dove rischiarono di impattare contro una meteora.

Si salvarono solo grazie alla prontezza di ragionamento e ai sistemi integrati per evitare i detriti.

"L'Universo ci protegge."disse Ar in uno slancio di gioia.

"I miei riflessi ci proteggono."precisò Thanos.

A causa dei motori fiacchi,li aspettavano 2 mesi di viaggio,prima dell'arrivo sull'avamposto asgardiano.

Lo scopo dell'avamposto stesso,secondo una copia non aggiornata dell'indice galattico caricata sui computer del Santuario,era fungere da stazione di sosta per quegli asgardiani che si degnavano di lasciare la scintillante capitale degli dei per avventurarsi nei reami inferiori di…

"Bla,bla,bla."disse Bi,strofinandosi gli occhi e allontanandosi dall'ologramma dell'indice "È come un posto di controllo per loro.

Ci passano all'andata e ci ripassano al ritorno,dopo aver messo a soqquadro la vita dei mortali per loro diletto.

Non deve esserci una grande affluenza,date le dimensioni del posto.

Si trova su un piccola luna ai confini del sistema solare."

"Ammetto che sono passati diversi anni da quando Sua Eccellenza mi ha costretto a entrare in servizio,ma non ricordo di aver mai sentito di un asgardiano in questa parte della galassia."commentò Ar "Preferiscono restare ad Asgard,bere,gozzovigliare e,ogni tanto,fare spedizioni omicide verso il giganti di ghiaccio o i demoni di fuoco."

Alzò un sopracciglio verso Thanos con fare allusivo "E tu vorresti affrontarli direttamente nel loro covo?"

"Anche io sono un dio."disse Thanos,poi,con la fronte aggrottata,Thanos ruotò alcune immagini e alcuni testi dell'ologramma.

"Non per niente gli asgardiani sono da molti considerati delle divinità."disse Ar "Ad ogni modo la forza bruta non servirà a nulla in questo frangente."

"Peccato."disse Bi "Pare proprio che sia il tuo talento."

Lui grugnì nel ricordare le sue mani che facevano a pezzi dei mortali "Non ne traggo alcun orgoglio,ne piacere.

Quando uccido lo faccio per necessità...la maggior parte delle volte.

Comunque,in questo caso i trucchi e l'astuzia ci saranno più utili che la forza fisica.

Dobbiamo intrufolarci in questo avamposto.

Entrarvi a loro insaputa."

"La nave non possiede un dispositivo di occultamento."gli ricordò Ar "Ho controllato mentre riorganizzavo le scorte mediche.

A proposito:ce ne sono ben poche.

Kit di pronto soccorso,per lo più,rimedi per il dopo-sbornia e una criocapsula per i casi più seri."

"Ci vedranno arrivare da migliaia di chilometri di distanza."disse Bi frustrata "Se ci fossero altre meteore come quelle contro cui stavamo per schiantarci,potremmo usarle come copertura..."

"Se ci fossero altre meteore..."le fece notare Thanos "...ne avremo già colpita una.

No,hai ragione.

Non possiamo nascondere il nostro arrivo."

"In tal caso siamo morti."osservò Ar in tono pragmatico"Gli asgardiani non vanno tanto per il sottile.

Tendono a essere tipi che prima ti sfracellano le cervella con un martello e poi non fanno domande."

Thanos rifletté "Se non possiamo passare inosservati...allora,dovremo usare la nostra visibilità come una risorsa,non uno svantaggio."

"In che modo?"gli domandò Bi.

"Ancora non lo so."ammise Thanos "Ma abbiamo tempo a sufficienza prima di essere a portata dei loro incantesimi.

Ci faremo venire in mente una soluzione.

Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato sotto Sua Eccellenza è che,sebbene all'apparenza avesse il controllo completo,con un buon piano siamo stati in grado di superare ostacoli insormontabili.

Possiamo farcela di nuovo."

"Se è destino che accada,accadrà."disse Ar con aria solenne.

"No."obiettò Thanos "Come sempre,dovremo fare il lavoro sporco da soli."

Il Santuario entrò nel raggio dei sensori della struttura asgardiana,poi ne uscì e,inclinandosi a tribordo,partì di nuovo alla massima potenza,usando i propulsori di manovra fiammeggianti di traverso.

Seduto al timone,Ar Rhaigor sbatté la mano sul pulsante di comunicazione e gridò: "Attenzione!

Attenzione!

Tutti i veicoli e satelliti compresi entro 2 minuti da Alfheim!

Qui è il Santuario,proveniente dalla stella di Willit!

Trasportiamo un'emergenza medica!

Ripeto,emergenza medica!

Vi prego,rispondete!"

Non si aspettavano di certo una risposta,ammesso che fossero in grado di ricevere,e nemmeno lo volevano.

Anzi,per essere più sicuri di non riceverne nessuna,mandarono i motori al massimo e lanciarono la nave dritta verso la luna dell'avamposto.

Prima che chiunque sulla superficie avesse il tempo di formulare e trasmettere un messaggio di risposta,il Santuario aveva già compiuto un convulso,maldestro atterraggio fuori dall'edificio asgardiano.

Era l'unico fabbricato su tutta la luna.

Non era difficile da trovare.

Il palazzo sembrava più scolpito che costruito,la facciata fatta da un unico blocco d'oro che scintillava alla luce del sole lontano.

La sommità era incoronata da due cupole di roccia,collegate da levigati passaggi di mattoni.

Due enormi travi seguivano la linea del tetto,incontrandosi e formando un apice accento a uno stallone con 8 zampe.

Sul fregio,erano inscritte le parole :"Salute a re Odino e alla sua saggezza,nati dalla battaglia!"

Ar indossava la sua tuta spaziale,

Attivò lo schermo ambientale davanti al viso,si precipitò di corsa lungo la rampa del Santuario e scese sulla superficie della luna,trascinandosi dietro un bozzolo anti gravità.

Non lontano dall'entrata dell'avamposto,compariva improvvisamente l'atmosfera.

Mentre superavano quel misterioso perimetro,Ar percepì il pizzicore d'energia persino attraverso la tuta.

La porta si spalancò.

L'uomo che ne uscì aveva lucenti capelli ramati,indossava una corazza d'acciaio laminato lucido,stivali borchiati di colore nero e una tunica blu reale che gli arrivava a mezza gamba.

Grossi bottoni d'ottone-la cui forma rotonda era quasi sin troppo perfetta,gli chiudevano la veste al centro,e due massicce spalline d'acciaio trattenevano un voluminoso mantello di tessuto purpureo,che si muoveva come agitato da un vento tutto suo..

Le braccia muscolose erano nude,salvo per due polsiere di cuoio indurito.

Stringeva in una mano un'enorme scure da combattimento,l'impugnatura rivestita di strisce di pelle marrone,la lama scintillante e fulgida.

L'uomo aveva infine una lunga barba ingarbugliata.

"Ehila,viaggiatore!"disse il dio "Fermati,in nome di Odino!"

"Abbiamo un'emergenza medica!"gridò Ar "Sta morendo!"

L'asgardiano incrociò le braccia sul petto "Il grande Odino in persona mi proibisce di lasciar passare coloro che non sono figli o figlie di Aesir e Vanir."

Ar premette il pulsante sul bozzolo.

La capsula si aprì con un soffio che si udì a stento.

All'interno,del tutto immobile,giaceva Bi,circondata da un baluginio di luci.

"Ha sviluppato un'infezione da ibernazione durante il viaggio."disse Ar nel panico "Dovete usare la vostra magia!"

L'asgardiano si avvicinò e sbirciò all'interno del bozzolo.

La parte inferiore del volto di Bi era esposta in tutta la sua grottesca,raccapricciante gloria."

"Per l'occhio di Odino!"esclamò il dio allontanandosi di diversi passi"Ma che le è successo?"

"Mica possiamo essere tutti carini come te."disse Bi.

In quel momento Thanos gli atterrò sopra provocando un cratere,prese l'ascia e lo colpì alla spalla,facendo uscire uno strano sangue che divenne luminescente e svanì poco dopo.

Thanos lo finì con un pugno sul viso,poi lo trascinò dentro il mezzo.

"Dalla mancanza di grida e trambusto devo dedurre che tu sia l'unico occupante di questo avamposto."disse Thanos.

"Tu sei folle!"disse il dio "Questo è territorio reale di Odino di Asgard.

Lui ti..."

"Si,si,lo so."disse Thanos "Sono stato chiamato folle anche in passato,e non mi ha fermato.

È un'ingiuria meno efficace di quanto si creda."

"Thanos..."disse Ar alle sue spalle "Sei sicuro di quello che fai?"

"Si,ora..."disse Thanos che si accucciò davanti al prigioniero "Mi sembra di capire che voi elementali vi ritenete degli dei.

E tu saresti il dio di cosa?"

"Qualcosa di sanguinario e violento,presumo."disse Ar.

"Io sono Vathlauss."disse rocamente il dio "Non ti dirò altro."

"Dio del Massacro di Poveri Innocenti,senza dubbio."ringhiò Ar.

"Dio dell'Amore per i sotterfugi."suggerì Bi.

"Basta!"berciò Thanos "Non importa.

A me interessa solo il manufatto."

Il dio scosse la testa.

"Pensavo che gli asgardiani fossero di una fibra più resistente."disse Thanos "Forse,la nostra raccolta di informazioni non sarà complicata quanto avevamo previsto in origine."

"Io non ti dirò niente."giurò Vathlauss.

"Tu ci dirai tutto."gli promise Thanos.

Non aveva mai torturato nessuno,prima,si era limitato sempre ad uccidere,ma il concetto era piuttosto semplice:si infliggeva dolore finché il soggetto non rivelava l'informazione desiderata.

La tortura,in realtà,non era il mezzo più efficace per estorcere una confessione.

Più intenso era il dolore,più alta era la probabilità che il soggetto dicesse qualunque cosa pur di porre fine al supplizio.

Ma era l'unica opzione che avevano per far parlare l'asgardiano.

Dovevano essere molto cauti.

"Cerchiamo un oggetto di immane potenza,una cosa che il tuo re custodisce ad Asgard."disse Thanos "Dobbiamo sapere dove lo tiene e come arrivarci."

Valthlauss assentì come se stesse riflettendo "Potreste cominciare andando a Hel..."propose.

Thanos grugnì "Ar,forse è meglio che tu esca."

"Perché?"disse Ar.

Thanos scrutò l'amico con un sentimento che,ne complesso del suo repertorio emotivo,era molto affine alla tenerezza "Perché ciò che sto per fare potrebbe urtare la tua delicata sensibilità."

"Ehi!"si lamentò Bi "E non ti preoccupi della mia delicata sensibilità?"

"Non sapevo che l'avessi."rispose Thanos "Uscite."

I due andarono via.

Thanos afferrò la testa del dio e premette il pollice sull'occhio destro "Cominceremo da qui.

A meno che tu non mi dica ciò che voglio."

"Prenditi pure il mio occhio."ribatté Valthlauss alzando la testa con fierezza "Sarò onorato di somigliare al mio signore e sovrano,Odino."

"Bene allora."disse Thanos e accolse la sfida.

Ore dopo,Vathlauss aveva vuotato il sacco.

Per quanto poteva,almeno.

Gli mancavano un occhio,il volto era pieno di buchi e non aveva un dito della mano sinistra.

Il dito gli era stato strappato e l'asgardiano aveva riso.

"Ho subito di peggio durante la guerra dei 527 anni contro i Giganti di Ghiaccio!"aveva esclamato,poi aveva continuato a sghignazzare finché Thanos non gli aveva ficcato il dito strappato nell'orbita vuota dell'occhio sinistro.

Thanos alla fine aveva usato la telepatia per tentare di leggergli nel pensiero,ma era molto difficile,così aveva semplicemente usato il potere mentale per provocargli dolore.

Adesso il dio giaceva svenuto davanti a lui.

Thanos non aveva provato nulla.

Nessuna vergogna nel torturare quell'insignificante dio minore.

Nessun senso di colpa.

Ne nausea,ne repulsione.

Stava facendo semplicemente ciò che andava fatto per salvare il popolo di Titano.

"Ogni goccia di sangue ne salva un milione di altre."pensò Thanos "Ogni goccia versata una vita risparmiata."

Si alzò in piedi,lentamente.

Secondo Vathlauss,ogni 2 settimane,una barca volante transitava per quella parte della galassia-un vascello asgardiano diretto proprio ad Asgard.

Blood Edda,si chiamava,e aveva l'autorizzazione ad attraversare quello che Vathlauss chiamò il Bifrost;a quanto pareva,si trattava di una speciale forma di magia simile ad un wormhole,usata esclusivamente per entrare e uscire dal regno.

"Il caveau di Odino si trova nel castello."aveva detto Vathlauss,soffocato dl suo stesso sangue,prima di fare una pausa per riprendere fiato "Non puoi non vederlo.

È il palazzo più alto di tutto il regno.

Quando sarai a bordo della Blood Edda,potrai superare il Bifrost e arrivare dritto al palazzo.

Ciò che tu cerchi si chiama Etere."aveva aggiunto "La Gemma dell'Infinito."

"Gemma dell'Infinito."pensò Thanos che assaporò quelle parole nella sua mente,ne misurò la massa,il peso psicologico.

Non ne aveva mai sentito parlare,ma il modo in cui Vathlauss scandì il nome,con un sospiro quasi titubante,reverenziale,gli disse già molto.

La Gemma dell'Infinito.

Esisteva,dunque.

Il manufatto che Sua Eccellenza andava cercando non era solo un guizzo di follia nella mente malata di un uomo morente.

Era reale.

Lo aveva ripetuto ancora: "Gemma dell'Infinito."

"Si."aveva detto il dio "Bor,padre di Odino,la sottrasse agli Elfi Oscuri millenni or sono."

"E tu pensi che Odino la possieda ancora?"disse Thanos.

"Nessuno sa dove sia."disse il dio "Ma il caveau..."

A quel punto,il dio aveva perso i sensi.

Quando rinvenne,interrompendo i pensieri di Thanos e lo guardò con ferocia "Morirai la,Titano.

Morirai nella gloria che è Asgard."

"Altrettanto non si potrà dire per te."rispose Thanos,e si chinò con la mano protesa verso la gola di Vathlauss.

Thanos lo sollevò,gli mise le mani sulle tempie e girò la testa di 360 gradi,testa che si staccò quasi completamente.

Il corpo del dio divenne pietra e sbriciolò cadendo.

L'arrivo della Blood Edda sull'avamposto era previsto di li a 6 giorni.

I 3 trascorsero quel tempo esplorando l'edificio ed escogitando un piano.

L'avamposto vantava una dispensa superbamente rifornita,del genere che Thanos non aveva mai visto.

Interi quarti di bue,sotto sale e in conservazione.

Fusti di idromiele dolce.

Gallette e torte al miele.

I due compagni di Thanos si rimpinzarono fino a stare male,poi vomitarono e ripresero a ingozzarsi,semplicemente perché ne valeva la pena.

Era dai tempi di Titano che Thanos non mangiava così bene.

"La situazione si farà sanguinosa."li mise in guardia l'eterno,mentre gli altri ciondolavano,riempiti di cibo.

"Si farà?"chiese Ar "E come definiresti quello che hai fatto al povero Vathlauss?"

"Il "povero Vathlauss" ci avrebbe uccisi senza esitare,se ne avesse avuto l'opportunità."gli disse Thanos.

Bi annuì in segno di solidarietà.

"Il tuo pacifismo è noto e controproducente."disse Thanos "Soprattutto perché è probabile che dovremo ucciderne altri di questi asgardiani."

"La tua fiducia in noi è adorabile,ma forse è sbagliata."gli fece notare Bi.

Thanos scrollò le spalle con fare insicuro "L'avevo detto a entrambi che eravate pazzi a seguirmi."

"Io resto con te."disse Bi.

"Anche io."aggiunse Ar dopo un momento.

Thanos strizzò gli occhi stupito "Davvero?

Credevo che il sangue di un dio ti avrebbe fatto cambiare idea."

Ar rifletté a lungo,pizzicandosi l'estremità delle orecchie appuntite,come era solito fare quando si perdeva nelle sue elucubrazioni "Gli asgardiani sono un popolo bellicoso,dedito alla brama di sangue e all'eccidio.

Non piangerò per la loro perdita."

"Mi piace questa tua particolarissima ipocrisia."disse Thanos ammirato.

Nella struttura c'erano asce,spade e armi di ogni tipo.

"Dovremo essere pronti a lottare per salire a bordo."disse Thanos "Prima,siamo stati fortunati...ma non possiamo pensare che andrà sempre così.

Si potrebbe arrivare a uno scontro e per voi potrebbe mettersi male."

"Bene,ottima prospettiva."commentò Ar "Perché abbiamo con noi una donna che è cresciuta su un'astronave a ruota e non ha mai partecipato ad uno scontro diretto.

E dovremo batterci contro un equipaggio noto in tutta la galassia per la sua sete di sangue e la sua abilità nel combattimento.

Cosa potrebbe andare storto?

Per fortuna abbiamo un eterno."

"Li inganneremo."disse Thanos "Ma combatteremo se occorrerà,saliremo a bordo della Blood Edda,la requisiremo e la faremo nostra."

Bi lo interruppe di nuovo "Anche quella la chiameremo Santuario?"

Thanos non disse nulla.

Ci stava pensando.

"Il nome non è importante."disse Thanos "Ciò che conta è che saremo in grado di usarla per attraversare il Bifrost ed entrare ad Asgars,non avremo nessun piano.

Ergo,non potrà fallire.

Uccidiamo chiunque ci si pari davanti."

"Questo mi consola."commentò Bi,ricevendo un cenno d'approvazione da parte di Ar.

"Non ha senso elaborare un piano se non abbiamo informazioni specifiche su Asgard."spiegò loro Thanos.

Era molto semplice.

Se necessario,avrebbe fatto schiantare la Blood Edda sul palazzo e approfittato della confusione per trovare il caveau di Odino.

E durante il caos che ne sarebbe seguito,sarebbe sgattaiolato fuori di novo.

Non un granché come piano,doveva ammettere,ma era l'unico a cui riusciva a pensare.

Che fossero l'anarchia e la sorpresa a prendere il posto delle armi e dell'esercito che non possedeva.

"Attraverseremo il Bifrost,poi ci inventeremo qualcosa."disse lui.

Sembrava più sicuro di quanto non si sentisse in realtà.

Aveva a che fare con un città di elementali.

Per fortuna,gli altri non potevano cogliere la differenza.

La Blood Edda giunse ad Alfheim attraverso un wormhole esattamente 6 giorni dopo lo sbarco di Thanos e del suo equipaggio sull'avamposto.

Se non altro,gli asgardiani erano puntuali.

L'arrivo nella nave provocò uno strano vento d'avvertimento nell'edificio.

Il vascello affiorò da dietro l'orizzonte della luna.

Somigliava ad un grande uccello di legno dalle ali immobili,decorate con l'oro.

Non atterrò,ma rimase sospeso dalla superficie e da esso saltarono giù 3 asgardiani.

Indossavano corazze antiche,flessibili,ognuna di colore diverso:blu reale,cremisi e giallo sole.

Erano armati di spade e lance e avanzavano con la spavalderia di guerrieri che avevano conosciuto il sangue e la battaglia e vivevano non soltanto per narrare quelle gesta,ma per reiterarle all'infinito.

I 3 asgardiani entrarono nell'avamposto e si fermarono nell'atrio.

C'era un silenzio assoluto nella sala.

Si scambiarono un'occhiata scettica.

Poi il loro capo mise le mani a coppa attorno alla bocca e gridò : "Oh,Vathlauss!

Fratello,forgiato dalla battaglia!

Vieni ad accogliere i tuoi amici guerrieri Snorri,Brusi e Hromund!

Innaffia le nostre gole di birra e idromiele!"

Il richiamo echeggiò per gli antri deserti.

Senza nemmeno uno sguardo per coordinarsi,percependo che era successo qualcosa di grave,tutti e 3 estrassero le armi nello stesso momento.

D'improvviso,le luci nell'atrio si spensero.

Solo un corridoio più avanti rimase illuminato,e la luce era parzialmente oscurata da un'imponente,mastodontica figura che avanzava verso di loro con gli occhi emananti una forte luce azzurra.

"Ci siamo scolati tutto l'idromiele,temo."disse Thanos "Vi darò una sola possibilità..."iniziò,ma non finì la frase.

"Cosa?"proruppe il loro capo,Snorri "Vedete,fratelli,il grande mostro,di livida carne,di guerra adorno!

Bramo i muscoli adoperate,il canto di sangue e di battaglia udire!

E l'anima di nostro fratello vendicare,d'ardimento vestito,di coraggio ricolmo!"

Con un grido,i tre asgardiani si avventarono contro Thanos che avanzò e allungò la mano destra verso di loro e un raggio ne travolse uno mandandolo contro una parete,poi afferrò il braccio del secondo,che aveva la spada,e con un colpo gli staccò la testa mandandola contro al muro.

"Oooh assurdo!"esclamò il terzo che avanzo e Thanos lo uccise con i raggi dagli occhi.

"Ancora una volta ho sopravvalutato il nemico."disse Thanos "Li farò a pezzi!"

Bi esalò un sospiro di sollievo uscendo da un angolo con Ar.

Poco dopo uscirono per incamminarsi alla nave.

Con grande stupore di Thanos,Ar portava una picca da guerra quando li raggiunse.

"Non siamo più tanto pacifisti,vedo."disse commentò lui "Pensavo ci avresti messo di più a scorgere l'utilità della violenza."

Ar arricciò il labbro superiore "Te l'ho detto.

Non piango la morte degli asgardiani."

I tre camminarono in tutta tranquillità verso il mezzo,ma una donna vestita con la stessa corazza degli altri afferrò Thanos alle spalle e lo sollevò in aria,volò verso il mezzo e lo trapassò.

La barca si schiantò a terra.

Quando Ar si rialzò vide che una scheggia di legno aveva trapassato il petto di Bi e la soccorse dubito.

"PER L'OCCHIO DI ODINO!"disse la donna che prese un'ascia dalla schiena e tentò di colpire Thanos ma lui le prese l'arma con una mano e la scagliò via con un pugno,poi la raggiunse,le mise le mani intorno alla testa e la fece esplodere stringendo.

"Di a Thanos che lo amavo sul serio."disse Bi.

"Sul serio?"disse Ar.

"No."disse Bi"Ci cascate sempre."disse lei morendo.

Thanos si avvicinò e vide la scena,così illuminò la mano destra di energia azzurra e si avvicinò.

"Quella non servirà."disse Ar "Conosco il potere di voi eterni.

Puoi guarirla,ma non puoi resuscitarla."

Thanos abbassò la mano e l'energia scomparve.

Improvvisamente si udì il suono di un astronave.

Thanos si voltò e vide l'oggetto che era quasi una piastra di metallo con i bordi dorati,con sopra 2 esseri umanoidi.

"Quelli non sono asgardiani."disse Thanos.

"No..."disse Ar preoccupato "Quelli sono...chitauri."

Gli occhi di Thanos si illuminarono "Oggi ho chiuso con le buone maniere.

Ora affronteranno il Signore della Guerra."

Dopo averli distrutti Thanos decise di usare il loro mezzo.

Il loro pianeta aveva la superficie rossa con un anello di asteroidi a metà e un altro perpendicolare.

Era un raro pianeta illuminato da un sole nero.

Il suo nome era Chitauri Prime,casa della razza dei chitauri.

Forse avrete sentito che sono terrificanti.

Li conoscerete oggi per via della loro vasta armata di navi da guerra rubate,ricomposte...ognuna di esse equipaggiata con tutte le armi possibili.

O,altrimenti,di sicuro avrai sentito parlare dei leviatani;le loro armi biomeccaniche,simili a serpenti squali spaziali...ognuno dei quali ospita centinaia di soldati chitauri,capaci di distruggere facilmente le navi Shi'Ar.

Tutti conoscono queste cose.

Ma il più grande orrore giace di sotto.

A causa della sua orbita insolita e irregolare, la superficie di Chitauri Prime arriva di parecchi gradi sotto zero per anni.

I chitauri non sembrano dispiaciuti.

In realtà, durante la loro famigerata gara di gladiatori, lo spruzzo di sangue che esplode dai vari combattenti schiavizzati ,spesso si ferma a mezz'aria...creando piccole raffiche di bellissimi fiocchi rossi.

I minuscoli pacchi di neve da guerra, come la chiamano, vengono raccolti e dati ai bambini chitauri da mangiare...un primo passo appropriato nel loro percorso verso l'unione agli antichi macellai guerrieri che hanno scolpito il nome invincibile di Chitauri Prime attraverso le stelle per centinaia di migliaia di anni.

Nello spazio,intorno al pianeta c'erano degli enormi serpenti,con corazze metalliche ed erano morti,spezzati,tagliati in due e trapassati,con corpi di decine di chitauri fluttuanti nello spazio.

I chitauri avevano due tipi di corazze.

Avevano un casco che copriva il viso.

Il casco era di colore nero,molto aderente al viso,quasi una maschera e un elmo.

Dalle tempie partivano delle placche d'oro che giravano intorno alla testa,restando attaccate e,sulla parte finale della testa,andavano il alto.

C'erano degli spazi per gli occhi e poi c'era una placca che copriva il volto,inciso con linee irregolari.

Dalle tempie partivano due placche di metallo che coprivano i lati del collo ed erano formate da tante piccole placche orizzontali ed erano attaccate alla base del collo.

La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca nera,mentre la destra era scoperta ,ma aveva una placca d'oro che ne copriva la parte bassa.

La pelle era bianca pallida ed era scoperta sui bicipiti e sulla spalla,poi c'erano diverse placche d'oro fuse con l'avambraccio,che lasciavano scoperte delle parti di pelle,poi c'era la mano che aveva due pollici,il palmo e il dorso coperto da una placca d'orata che passava tra i due pollici.

La mano sinistra aveva una pistola fusa con l'avambraccio.

La pistola aveva una parte centrale azzurra,con la punta grigia e circondata da placche d'oro.

Il petto era scoperto,nella parte centrale,ma i lati erano coperti da placche d'oro che coprivano la pancia intervallate da placche nere,

All'altezza della vita avevano un gonnellino di metallo fatto da due placche.

La gamba destra aveva una placca di metallo fusa con la pelle,mentre l'altra no.

Sotto le ginocchia c'erano gli stivali d'oro che lasciavano scoperti i piedi.

L'altro aveva nelle mani un'asta d'oro con delle punte in cima.

I serpenti,chiamati Leviatani,avevano la pelle pallida e grigia,ma quasi tutto il corpo era coperto dal metallo.

Del muso di vedeva la bocca,con dei denti neri,senza labbra e la parte superiore la bocca,poi c'era una corazza d'oro che copriva la parte frontale del muso,con due placche che coprivano gli occhi lasciando dei buchi e anche le guance erano coperte.

La placche sugli occhi scendeva anche sotto la bocca e passava sotto il mento,coprendo anche le guance.

Dopo la testa,sul dorso,c'era un'enorme placche d'oro piatta sulla parte superiore e dai lati uscivano tre punte nere,in fila,e la prima era la più grande.

Il corpo del mostro era coperto completamente da placche allungate ed incastonate tra loro e sul dorso,a metà e sulla fine,c'erano delle placche di metallo che sporgevano verso l'alto.

In quel momento lo spazio intorno al pianeta era pieno di sangue.

Sulla superficie c'era una città,fatta completamente di grattacieli di metallo nero,di varie forme,a volte distorte,da cui uscivano luci viola e rosse.

Per strada c'era un'enorme cortina di fumo che arrivava a metà dei palazzi.

La città aveva un'ampia zona, al centro priva di palazzi,con in fondo un enorme anfiteatro di metallo bianco.

Questo anfiteatro circolare,aveva un'entrata davanti,poi era composto di alte colonne di metallo,che curvavano ad uncino all'interno,unite tra loro dalle pareti e da esse partivano delle punte,dirette verso l'esterno,sulle quali erano conficcati dei corpi.

La zona aperta era piena di sangue,di cadaveri spappolati e infilzati e nel terreno insanguinato,c'erano delle enormi orme che solcavano il terreno,dirette verso il teatro.

Dal centro dell'anfiteatro usciva una luce bianca con le parti finali azzurre e da esso uscivano tantissime gocce di sangue ghiacciato.

Davanti all'apertura dell'anfiteatro c'erano dei chitauri che indossavano un lungo abito marrone e un cappuccio.

C'erano anche dei bambini.

I chitauri con l'abito marrone si misero in ginocchio.

Al centro dell'anfiteatro c'era una alta scalinata di pietra bianca,con sopra un trono bianco,con lo schienale rettangolare sui lati,poi i lati puntavano verso il centro e poi andavano di nuovo in orizzontale sulla parte superiore.

La parte centrale della zona,intorno al trono,era devastata e fumante.

C'erano moltissimi soldati morti,uno in ginocchio e il re dei chitauri aveva la testa sotto il piede destro di Thanos.

Ai lati dell'anfiteatro c'erano degli schermi ovali collegati alle pareti mediante aste irregolari.

I re dei chitauri aveva un elmo di metallo,con due punte,il volto grigio,con il muso allungato,scheletrico e con denti appuntiti,una corazza e un mantello marrone.

Thanos si rese conto che aveva quasi dimenticato i chitauri poco dopo essere apparso sul loro pianeta 5 ore prima.

"Chi è il vostro re?"disse Thanos.

"Io sono il re,Lord Thanos..."disse il re dei chitauri tra le macerie,sotto il piede.

"Bugiardo."disse Thanos.

"No...no."disse il re dei chitauri "Lo giuro!

Io posso darti..."

"I re non implorano."disse Thanos che gli spappolò in cranio con il piede.

Thanos aveva sentito da Ar che la loro razza era sconvolgente per chiunque,ma finora lui era stato piuttosto indifferente.

Thanos si allontanò dalla poltiglia di cervello,carne ed ossa e salì le scale che portavano al trono.

Aveva capito che non avrebbero dato aiuto spontaneamente così era venuto su questo pianeta nella speranza di una battaglia.

Una sfida.

Thanos si sedette sul trono,mentre nell'arena devastata c'erano dei Chitauri in ginocchio.

Sopra Thanos c'erano tre leviatani che volavano e un'astronave più grande di loro,in lontananza.

L'astronave aveva una parte centrale,triangolare,con la punta verso il basso,allungata e da esso partivano delle braccia di metallo più lunghe della parte centrale.

Le braccia erano rettangolari,con dei rettangoli di luce azzurra sotto che erano dei propulsori.

I chitauri iniziarono ad urlare "THANOS!

THANOS!

THANOS!

THANOS!

THANOS!

THANOS!"

Ora Thanos aveva un esercito.

Da dietro il trono,sulla parte destra,sbucò uno dei chitauri.

Aveva il viso scoperto,una placca di metallo blu che copriva la testa,una corazza che copriva il corpo e un mantello grigio.

"Lord Thanos,io sono..."disse il chitauro.

"Nessuno."disse Thanos.

"Ah...si...se ti farà piacere,mio signore..."disse il chitauro "Nessuno compiacerà Thanos facendogli sapere che i leviatani,le navi da guerra e i soldati che tu sei stato così generoso da lasciare in vita sono ora sotto il tuo incontestato comando."

"Alla fine..."disse Thanos "La gloria."

"Tu...ah,certo hai la loro totale resa."disse il chitauro.

"E ancora sono torturato dalla tua lingua infida."disse Thanos.

"Beh,mio signore,io ero...solo curioso..."disse il chitauro.

Thanos gli afferrò la testa con la mano destra e lo sbatté sul bracciolo della sedia"COSA...DIAVOLO VUOI?!"

Iniziò a piovere sangue.

Thanos mise in avanti la mano destra,poi la mise sul suo volto,sorridendo.

E così,per la prima volta da molto tempo...Thanos sorrise.

"Thanos!"disse Ar.

"Fatelo passare."disse Thanos.

Quella notte lei venne da lui.

Lo scheletro in abiti viole protesse la mano verso di Thanos.

"Ora sono prossimo a completare la mia missione."disse Thanos "Dovresti esserne contenta."

"Non ancora."gli disse lei "Non ancora."

FLASHBACK

La pietra dell'infinito gialla vagava per lo spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI KAZANTRA

"Prima conquista te stesso:il mondo verrà dopo."

FINE FLASHBACK

Il giorno dopo Thanos notò che il sole era a dir poco deludente.

Un disco duro e nero sospeso in cielo,fonte di ben poca luce e calore.

Thanos capì presto perché i chitauri avessero unito le loro carni alle macchine:gli insetti e i rettili non potevano sopravvivere in ambienti così freddi,ma inserendo apparati tecnologici nella loro biologia,erano in grado di compensare le debolezze evolutive.

Ar gli aveva spiegato qualcosa sui chitauri,durante il periodo trascorso nel bozzolo dentro la bocca del leviatano,luogo ove Thanos preferiva ritirarsi dal mondo esterno.

Erano una società composta da più ceti sociali,a ognuno dei quali spettava un compito specifico.

C'era una casta domestica,che si occupava dei banali compiti della riproduzione e della cura del focolare,una casta scientifica,che invece perseguiva il miglioramento della biotecnologia chitauriana e tentava di sopperire artificialmente ciò che la natura non aveva donato alla loro specie.

Ma tutti avevano una caratteristica.

Erano tutti addestrati.

Poi c'era la casta dei soli guerrieri,la cui utilità era pressoché nulla.

"Condividono una coscienza collettiva."spiegò Ar che era interessato alla loro cultura "Perciò,non esiste un individuo che pensi in maniera superiore,nessuno che sappia sviluppare tattiche e strategie da una prospettiva esterna.

Non sanno creare.

Non conoscono l'arte.

Si gettano in battaglia senza una strategia e si azzuffano con il nemico fino alla morte.

Non hanno nessuna paura della morte."

Thanos,con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena,si trovava sulla cima di un promontorio che affacciava su una parte della città dei chitauri,con Ar al suo fianco.

Si era arrampicato lassù per vedere il panorama.

"Hanno bisogno di qualcuno che li guidi."disse Ar arricciando le labbra "Ecco perché le altre città non si sono ribellate."

Ar gli si accomodò accanto.

Il sole nero affondò dietro l'orizzonte,ammantando le montagne della sua incerta luce purpurea.

"Biasimi te stesso per la morte di Bi."disse Ar.

"Mi biasimo per molte cose."disse Thanos "Ma se imparo dai miei sbagli,poi andrà meglio.

Ho pensato a lungo."

"E a quali conclusioni sei giunto?"disse Ar.

Thanos rifletté "Il mio è un obbiettivo grandioso.

Ma forse è più sensato realizzarlo tramite gli intermediari.

Piuttosto che esporre me stesso agli occhi altrui.

Forse,se avessi avvisato Titano dell'incombente catastrofe per bocca di un altro eterno,un eterno senza questo colorito violaceo e questa faccia mostruosa,i mortali avrebbero ascoltato.

E forse,se avessi mandato qualcun altro all'avamposto prima di noi Bi sarebbe ancora viva."

"Non puoi saperlo."disse Ar.

"No."disse Thanos "Ma guarda laggiù,Ar.

Cerca di capire."

Indicò il cielo.

Era tutto un ammasso di leviatani disposti intorno ad un'astronave madre.

Si trattava di un raggruppamento disciplinato,ordinato,come api in un alveare o formiche in un formicaio.

I chitauri si muovevano con precisione,ciascuno parte di un tutto più grande.

"C'è un esercito perfetto qui,basterebbe che qualcuno lo imbrigliasse."disse Thanos "È come se fossero nati per me,per il mio scopo.

Non occorre esporsi direttamente."

Ar elegantemente annuì "C'è una persona che dovresti incontrare.

Vostra altezza."

"Ti stai offrendo di aiutarmi?"disse Thanos che era lievemente divertito dal fatto che all'improvviso sembrasse rinnegare il suo credo pacifista "La battaglia con gli elementali ha risvegliato la tua sete di sangue in stile seriota?"

"Direi di no."sbuffò Ar "Anzi,tutto l'opposto.

Ma tu vuoi salvare delle vite su Titano.

Io credo in questa causa.

Se un esercito è l'unico modo per farti ascoltare dalla tua gente,allora un esercito avremo.

La violenza usata come baluardo contro una violenza peggiore può essere etica,dopotutto."

"Sei un insopportabile ottimista."disse Thanos.

"Come lo sei tu,amico mio."disse Ar.

"No."disse Thanos "Io sono un pragmatico."

Ar si strinse nelle spalle "In questo caso,le due cose si equivalgono."

Insieme,entrarono in un piccolo Leviatano,passando dalla sua bocca aperta.

Thanos non si era ancora abituato a sentire la spugnosità della lingua della bestia sotto i piedi e sospettava che non si sarebbe mai abituato.

La cavità era umida e buia,illuminata da una saliva bioluminescente che grondava dalle "pareti".

Verso l'imboccatura dell'esofago,trovarono una protuberanza cartilaginea che aveva la forma di un rozzo tavolino,con una figura seduta dietro.

L'essere incappucciato,con delle bende sopra gli occhi e la parte superiore del viso bendato,il mento era rugoso,bianco pallido e aveva due punte piccole.

Il cappuccio dell'essere aveva i bordi dorati.  
Le spalle e la base del collo avevano delle placche nere con i bordi dorati.  
Il petto era scoperto ed era bianco pallido,con tre pietre viola all'inizio,incastonate nella pelle.  
La pancia e la parte laterale del petto aveva una placca nera,con una placca dorata nella parte centrale,dove iniziava la zona coperta,sotto il petto.  
Poi c'era un altra placca dai bordi dorati che andava verso il basso a punta e si fermava all'altezza del ginocchio.  
I fianchi avevano placche simili,ma più corte.  
Sotto la placca a punta ce ne era un'altra uguale,ma più lunga.  
Sotto entrambe c'era un lungo vestito nero che andava fino a terra,come una tonaca.  
Le braccia erano coperte dal vestito nero che arrivava fino al gomito,ma le maniche dal gomito arrivavano fino al ginocchio passando da dietro.  
Le braccia dell'essere erano bianche pallide,rugose e con i muscoli,anche se non era molto massiccio di corporatura.  
Aveva due pollici e una placca d'oro a forma di rombo fusa con il dorso delle mani.

Mentre si avvicinavano,l'individuo si alzò in piedi.

Poi aprì la bocca e sibilò in maniera neutra,come a voler semplicemente mostrare di saperlo fare.

Ma qualcosa nel suo aspetto suggerì a Thanos che quell'essere era diverso dagli altri chitauri che aveva incontrato.

Li aveva sempre visti chini sul proprio lavoro,e di rado avevano incontrato il suo sguardo o si erano fermati a parlare con lui,tranne quando si inchinavano.

Questo qui invece…

"Che cos'è?"mormorò Thanos rivolto ad Ar.

"Non che cosa."sussurrò Ar in risposta "Chi."

"Benvenuto,Thanos di Titano."sibilò l'essere "Io sono l'Estraneo."

"Estraneo..."ripeté,meditabondo Thanos "Estraneo rispetto a cosa?"

L'Estraneo sollevò le mani,piegando i 2 pollici opponibili presenti su entrambe.

L'unico importante vantaggio evolutivo che la natura avesse loro concesso.

L'accresciuta capacità manuale,tuttavia,non compensava la sfortuna di essere nati creature a sangue freddo su un mondo gelido.

"Non c'è una controparte."rispose l'Estraneo "Sono semplicemente l'Estraneo.

Separato.

Distinto."

Pronunciò la "s" dell'ultima parola con un sibilo prolungato,come se gli suscitasse rabbia.

"È una mutazione,anche se loro non conoscono questo termine."spiegò Ar "Lui non partecipa alla mente collettiva,ma è il sacerdote del tempio."

"Sacerdote di Warbringer,dio del massacro."disse l'Estraneo.

Thanos arcuò un sopracciglio "Un abominio.

Un reietto.

Come me.

Unico."

L'Estraneo mosse la testa in un gesto di approvazione "Esattamente."

"In tal caso piacere di conoscerti."disse Thanos che gli porse la mano.

L'Estraneo la fissò fino a che Ar non gli suggerì: "Ci siamo esercitati,ricordi?"

Era strano sentire i 2 pollici che si chiudevano attorno al palmo di Thanos,ma come prima stretta di mano su quel nuovo pianeta fu ottima.

"E questo dio è un...elementale vero?"disse Thanos.

"Ricordi?"disse Ar "Ti ho spiegato."

"Si."disse l'Estraneo "Ma egli è scomparso da tempo.

Noi lo attendiamo.

Tu invece sei...eterno?"

"Si."disse Thanos "Un tipo diverso di divinità.

Spiacente che il vostro dio non sia qui.

Io posso solo governarvi come straniero."

"Tu puoi fare altro."disse l'Estraneo che toccò la tempia di Thanos con un dito.

"Hai il tuo cervello."disse l'Estraneo "E noi vorremmo usarlo."

"A me piace che il mio cervello resti dove si trova."disse Thanos.

L'Estraneo inclinò lievemente la testa "Le mie scuse.

Ancora non padroneggio bene la tua lingua e mi sono espresso male.

Non intendiamo asportarti il cervello,Thanos,e nemmeno potremmo.

Vorremmo solo che tu lo usassi per conto nostro,non solo per governare."

"E a che scopo?"lo interrogò Thanos "Da ciò che ho visto,la tua società funziona a meraviglia.

La tua gente è ben nutrita,ben vestita e al sicuro.

Perfettamente bilanciati.

Un perfetto organismo.

Che altro vi serve?"

"I chitauri desiderano tornare a conquistare."disse l'Estraneo senza alcuna intonazione,come se parlasse del tempo "I chitauri desiderano abbandonare questi mondi e trovarne altri.

Abbiamo armi e capacità.

Abbiamo tecnologia e potere.

Ma nessun dio.

La casta dei guerrieri non riesce a essere strategica e il re serve solo ad incitarli.

Tutto questo perché tutte le decisioni devono passare attraverso la coscienza collettiva.

Il processo è troppo lento e combattiamo in modo disordinato.

La nostra mente alveare è un giogo."

"Perciò,vi serve qualcuno alle redini del carro."disse Thanos,lisciandosi la mascella "E perché non tu?

Il tuo pensiero è indipendente."

L'Estraneo mosse lentamente la testa in segno di diniego "A me manca l'esperienza.

Posso comunicare direttamente con la mente collettiva,influenzarla,guidarla.

Posso trasmettere ordini,ma non so quali ordini debbano essere trasmessi se non quelli di uccidere e fare a pezzi."

L'essere fece una pausa e congiunse i 4 pollici con un gesto complesso "Tu,Thanos,sei un dio guerriero.

Hai sconfitto gli asgardiani.

Hai distrutto una parte della città,affogato le strade con sangue e morte.

Tu puoi guidarci."

Ar annuì verso di lui "Hai detto che volevi un esercito."

Thanos si toccò il mento,passò le dita sui solchi che il fato,la crudeltà,l'energia cosmica e la Morte gli avevano scavato in quel punto "Si.

Si,l'ho detto."

Strinse un patto con l'Estraneo quel giorno stesso:lui sarebbe stato il loro dio,il loro re e avrebbe condotto i chitauri su un nuovo mondo,e in cambio loro sarebbero diventati i suoi soldati,i suoi fedeli e i suoi intermediari per la salvezza di Titano.

"Ma questi obiettivi non devono essere sequenziali."precisò Thanos "Possiamo raggiungerli insieme.

Lavorarci allo stesso momento."

L'Estraneo annuì "Si.

Mi sembra saggio e accettabile.

In questo modo,risparmieremo tempo e ciascuno realizzerà prima il suo desiderio."

"Dunque abbiamo un accordo."disse lui.

Si trattava di uno sfruttamento reciproco,e a entrambe le parti andava bene così.

I chitauri ci avrebbero guadagnato un altro pianeta,mentre Thanos avrebbe ottenuto un'arma con la quale imporre la propria volontà su Titano.

Ogni volta che l'Universo lo metteva di fronte a una battuta d'arresto,lui escogitava un modo per ribaltare la situazione e ritrovare la strada verso il suo scopo ultimo.

Questa sua flessibilità era importante quanto il saper pianificare in anticipo.

Non aveva potuto raggiungere Hala.

Gli asgardiani lo avevano affrontato.

Bene,

C'era sempre un piano di riserva.

La sua era una mente prolifica.

Poteva adattarsi.

Il viaggio attraverso il wormhole che lo aveva portato ad Alfheim era stato accidentale.

Poiché la navetta dei chitauri che li aveva trasportati era stata distrutta da un macigno non c'era modo di stabilire l'angolazione con cui erano entrati nel passaggio,ne la loro permanenza nell'interspazio.

E quell'unico sole nero che campeggiava nel cielo del mondo dei chitauri rendeva difficile calcolare con esattezza la posizione delle stelle.

Buona parte dell'anno successivo la trascorse sul pianeta in cerca di una maniera per tornare su Titano.

Nel frattempo,stilò anche l'inventario delle scorte e delle armi dei chitauri,nonché delle loro abilità di combattimento.

Scoprì che i Leviatani erano in grado di affrontare il viaggio interstellare con i passeggeri al sicuro nel loro ventre.

Inoltre,i chitauri impiegavano una rudimentale tecnologia di teletrasporto.

Thanos non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere:sembrava che si aprissero piccolo wormhole nello spaziotempo e si creassero dei portali con cui un essere vivente poteva spostarsi da un punto a un altro senza percorrere la distanza tra di essi.

Passò parecchio tempo a fare esperimenti con quella tecnologia.

Sacrificò numerosi chitauri durante le sue prove cliniche,ma molti altri si facevano la fila per partecipare.

Con tutti quei cadaveri a disposizione,avviò anche una serie di studi sull'anatomia e sulla biologia dei chitauri che analizzò al livello della loro strana struttura genetica,così Thanos diede presto vita a una nuova casta di guerrieri più robusti.

In oltre dava loro l'energia cosmica del suo corpo per mantenerli giovani.

I chitauri gli erano già grati.

Ancora una volta,la scienza e il potere cosmico aveva fornito loro ciò che la natura aveva negato.

La sua battaglia per la Blood Edda lo tormentava.

Sulla Golden Berth,il suo intelletto e la sua mole erano bastati per avere la meglio,ma quella volta era stato preso alle spalle.

Cominciò a pensare che doveva ripassare le tecniche di combattimento.

Perciò,usando i chitauri come avversari,si allenò in una moltitudine di tecniche di combattimento,sia con armi,sia a mani nude.

Tanti altri chitauri morirono per migliorare le sue abilità già perfette.

Ma sembrava che a loro non dispiacesse.

Erano una specie fertile e feconda,con una mente collettiva;i singoli individui erano sostituibili.

L'addestramento gli diede di nuovo la possibilità di apprezzare il suo corpo,come aveva fatto su Pandora.

Aveva passato il resto della vita a disprezzare il suo aspetto,rimpiazzandolo con la mente.

Ma lui era capace di scagliare una lancia a 100 metri di distanza riuscendo a centrare in pieno un bersaglio come dote naturale.

Poteva contrastare tutta l'armata chitauriana da solo.

Alla fine imparò ad anticipare le mosse dell'avversario e a reagire agli attacchi,corpo e mente ora agivano di nuovo nel concreto.

La sua massa,i suoi poteri,le sue ampie spalle,la sua altezza…erano tutti vantaggi.

E non poteva credere di aver aspettato tanto ad utilizzarli ancora.

L'addestramento gli era sempre piaciuto.

Gli affondi e le parate,le finte e le elusioni.

Era sempre stato un combattente e un pensatore.

Non un semplice eterno,ma un genio guerriero.

Si sentiva vigorosamente inarrestabile.

Tuttavia,sapeva di aver perduto l'occasione di invadere Asgard e impadronirsi del manufatto,l'oggetto che Vathlauss aveva chiamato Etere,o Gemma dell'Infinito.

Ma forse,non ne aveva neppure bisogno.

Poteva adattarsi alla nuova realtà della situazione.

Non possedeva armi asgardiane,ma magari bastava attenersi al piano originale.

Sbarcare su Titano alla testa di un esercitò sarebbe stato già di per se una potente leva persuasiva.

Pensò di radere al suolo una città con i suoi soli poteri per intimidire i mortali,d'altronde metà del mondo andava eliminata.

Poteva iniziare lui direttamente.

Ar gli rimase sempre vicino durante gli addestramenti.

"Mi sorprende che tu abbia avallato questo accordo,Ar."disse Thanos "Che ne pensa il tuo particolarissimo pacifismo passivo degli eserciti?

Dei soldati.

Delle persone usate come carne da macello?"

"A stento si possono definire vivi."rispose Ar "Sono stato con loro e molto più vicino di te.

Non sono come noi.

Non hanno anime indipendenti individuali.

Credo che nel passato abbiano scaricato la loro anima dentro quella mente collettiva e che non facciano altri che reincarnarsi o dividersi astralmente per poi occupare nuovi corpi."

Thanos non poté evitare di ripensare a Robbo e a ciò che Bi aveva detto sul suo conto "Alcune persone guidano.

Altre vogliono essere guidate."

"E non c'è nient'altro?"domando lui ad Ar "Solo l'anima?

La mente no?"

"Se uno di loro muore..."gli fece notare Ar "...ce ne sono migliaia di altri nella coscienza collettiva che hanno gli stessi pensieri e impulsi.

Non metto in discussione la loro mente.

Ma se i pensieri sono condivisi da tutti,dove risiede,allora,l'arbitrio individuale?

Dov'è la capacità del singolo di discernere il bene dal male?"

"Eppure sono perfetti così come sono."disse Thanos "Un perfetto organismo.

La loro struttura fisica è pari solo alla loro ostilità.

Tra tutti quelli a cui ho dato energia cosmica dal mio corpo,loro sono i più meritevoli di ringiovanire all'infinito."

"Tu li ammiri."disse Ar.

"Ammiro la loro purezza."disse Thanos "Dei superstiti...non offuscati da paura...rimpianti...rimorsi...o illusioni di moralità."

A lungo discutevano di questi argomenti nelle tarde,nerissime notti chitauriane,rannicchiati nella bocca di un leviatano.

Col tempo Thanos si abituò al fetido odore della bestia che mai poteva intaccarlo a causa del suo potere.

Spendeva ore ad esaminare carte e mappe,a riversare sul problema del ritorno a casa le stesse risorse intellettiva che gli avevano permesso di scoprire il difetto del nucleo di Titano.

Nel giro di qualche mese,stabilirono i contatti con delle vicine rotte commerciali.

Poco dopo,furono in grado di collegarsi con Xandar e Hala,aprendo dei canali di comunicazione grazie ai quali poterono buttare giù una carta stellare che li avrebbe condotti dal mondo dei chitauri a Titano.

Ma una notte,Thanos si alzò dal suo trono,destato da Ar che aveva urlato,tremava appena,aveva le labbra incurvate verso il basso e gli occhi umidi.

"Che succede?"gli chiese Thanos.

"Abbiamo finalmente ristabilito le comunicazioni lungo l'arco tangente della galassia."spiegò Ar"Avevo appena finito di parlare con le aziende di tua proprietà,gli ho detto che sei qui,come mi avevi chiesto.

Loro mi hanno dato un messaggio mandato da Titano."

Thanos illuminò gli occhi di luce azzurra e assunse un'espressione rabbiosa.

Lo sapeva.

Lo sentiva nel suo cuore,nelle viscere.

Ma volle che l'amico lo dicesse lo stesso.

"È accaduto."fece Ar "Mi dispiace tanto,Thanos.

È accaduto."

"Maledetti idioti!"disse Thanos ricolmo d'ira "Li avevo avvisati!

L'avevo detto!

E loro,con i loro dei,hanno fatto questo a me!

Mi hanno esiliato!

Sono stati degli stolti!

Ora dovrò punirli!

Non meritano la salvezza!"

"Pu...punirli?"disse Ar "Avevano paura di te.

Hanno solo chiesto agli altri eterni…"

Thanos lo afferrò con le mani "Che cosa!?

Di mandare via uno dei loro dei!?"

"Forse non ci avevano creduto a sufficienza..."disse Ar.

"TI RENDI CONTO DI QUELLO CHE HANNO FATTO?!"urlò Thanos "TUTTO QUESTO!...TUTTI QUESTI PIANI E LA MIA SOLUZIONE!...per niente!

Sai cosa dovrò fare adesso?"

Thanos sferrò un pugno ad una parete,facendoci il buco,poi volò via trapassando il soffitto"NOOOOOOO!"

Volò verso le colline che sovrastavano la città chitauriana.

Voleva restare solo con il suo dolore.

Nessuno di loro poteva capire.

I chitauri letteralmente non possedevano parole nella loro lingua per descrivere la perdita di una persona amata,dato che tutti quanti condividevano gli stessi pensieri.

Le esperienze di un chitauro morto continuavano a vivere in tutti gli altri della sua specie.

E Ar…

Thanos volò velocemente verso le colline ripetendo la stessa parola "No…

No.

No…"poi urlò il suo nome "LADY MORTE!"

Thanos atterrò in una zona desertica provocando delle crepe ed iniziò ad urlare "TI PREGO!

TI PREGO!

TI PREGO!

NON POSSO FARLO!

DIMMI CHE NON DEVO FARLO!

Ho sempre accettato ogni tuo consiglio,non vero?

Non è vero?

Non ho sempre fatto tutto ciò che mi hai chiesto?

PERCHÉ NON MI RISPONDI?

Perché?"

Thanos si mise in ginocchio disperato,non credendo che ora stava si rivolgeva a qualcosa che forse esisteva solo nella sua mente.

Gli era sempre stato detto che nulla vi è sopra gli eterni e sopra gli elementali.

E in effetti non sapeva nemmeno con chi stava parlando.

Chi era Lady Morte?

Era un elementale dell'oltretomba,come ce n'erano in ogni mitologia?

Se lo era,era molto più potente degli asgardiani con cui aveva combattuto.

Domande senza risposta.

Thanos divenne serio "Io non ti deluderò.

Non ti deluderò.

Sarà fatto."

Si distese su un campo arido e nero,fissando la volta notturna.

3 lune orbitavano attorno al pianeta,due delle quali erano visibili quella notte.

Dalle perturbazioni delle maree,Thanos aveva calcolato che doveva esserci anche una quarta luna,la cui orbita era però corrispondente a una delle altre 3,pertanto non si vedeva.

Il cielo era nero e freddo.

Il suo respiro annebbiava l'aria.

Una luna brillava di una sfumatura rossastra,mentre l'altra splendeva di bianco.

Gli ricordavano gli occhi diseguali di Sua Eccellenza.

Ma solo per un momento.

Perché poi le sue riflessioni tornarono,inevitabilmente,a concentrarsi su Titano.

Titano,che aveva trasmesso un segnale nell'Universo per avvisare tutti i viaggiatori di tenersi alla larga.

Un segnale che era stato amplificato,ritrasmesso in tutta la galassia e infine captato da Ar.

La catastrofe era accaduta.

Proprio come Thanos aveva previsto.

Come aveva promesso.

Fino all'istante prima che Ar lo informasse,Thanos aveva continuato a coltivare una minuscola speranza,a tenere sempre vivo il dubbio di aver preso un abbaglio.

Di aver commesso un errore di calcolo,e che Titano avrebbe prosperato.

Invece,i fatti avevano dimostrato che aveva avuto ragione.

Sintaa e Gwinth.

Gli unici esseri in tutto l'universo,oltre ad Ar,che potesse definire amici.

Era possibile che avessero già abbandonato il pianeta,come avevano fatto con lui.

Lo avevano abbandonato nel momento cruciale,si,ma lui li aveva perdonati quasi sena sforzo.

Erano spaventati che il rapporto positivo con i mortali si interrompesse.

E la paura conduceva alla mancanza di giudizio.

Di volta in volta,Lady Morte si era mostrata sempre più consumata nelle sue visioni,ma siccome non aveva trovato un collegamento,Thanos aveva pensato che forse non era un segno del fato di Titano.

Ora iniziava a pensarlo.

E per poco il suo cervello non impazzì.

Troppe cose assurde messe insieme.

Se Lady Morte fosse stata solo un elementale allora era solo una delle divinità che andavano scorrazzando per il cosmo.

Ricordò che A'Lars gli aveva detto che gli elementali a volte si camuffano da mortali,a differenza degli eterni che raramente lo fanno.

Eppure c'era qualcosa che non lo convinceva.

Non parlò con nessuno della sua speranza di rivedere gli altri eterni.

Era sua ed era patetica,e la nascondeva gelosamente.

E poi,c'era sua madre…

Se n'era andata da tanto,ma ora tornava nella sua mente.

Dimenticata nel sacro istituto per titani folli.

E suo padre…

Thanos rifiutò categoricamente di pensare a lui.

Non ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva pianto.

Da bambino?

No.

Ora,di certo,non avrebbe versato una sola lacrima.

Anche se avrebbe voluto tanto.

Ci vollero altri mesi per preparare la flotta e l'astronave madre affinché reggesse al viaggio nel wormhole.

"Quando avremo finito la battaglia su Titano,avremo un'altra porzione di esercito,pronto per essere guidato per il nostro reciproco tornaconto."disse Ar.

"Non vedo l'ora di guidare una simile armata."disse Thanos.

La flotta entrò nel wormhole e arrivò davanti a Titano.

A vederlo il pianeta sembrava normale,ma gli scanner dei chitauri mostrarono che al di sotto delle nubi le città erano piene di rivolte,gente ammalata che moriva in angoli di strada e migliaia di persone che si azzuffavano.

C'erano colonne di fumo che si levavano da ogni luogo.

Thanos era seduto su un trono di pietra con due punte sulla parte centrale dello schienale,separate da uno spazio dritto e con la punta piatta.

"Non mi hanno ascoltato!"disse Thanos.

"Cattive popolazioni,al servizio di cattivi maestri."disse l'Estraneo "La pestilenza e la povertà è troppo poco.

La loro punizione per aver insultato un dio deve essere più severa."

"Assolutamente."disse Thanos che chiuse gli occhi "Mandate i Leviatani.

Ora non deconcentratemi.

Devo mandare un messaggio telepatico su quel mondo."

La folla smise improvvisamente di accalcarsi,quando udirono i versi dei leviatani in cielo e rimasero immobilizzata mentre sulla città compariva la faccia astrale di Thanos grande centinaia di metri "CANI!

Non credevate che io tornassi!

AVETE IGNORATO I MIEI CONSIGLI,CHE VI AVREBBERO SALVATO,E CACCIATO VIA SENZA TEMERE IRA DIVINA NE SDEGNO DELLA NATURA!

PER TUTTI VOI È FINITA PERCHÉ VI UCCIDERÒ COME CANI!"

Thanos aprì gli occhi "Abbattete tutto!"

Le piccole astronavi dei chitauri iniziarono a fare fuoco e i leviatani trapassarono i palazzi.

Dopo alcuni minuti,Thanos si fece portare una nuova corazza e la indossò.

L'elmo copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

La parte dell'elmo più vicina agli occhi era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro appuntita che percorreva la testa,poi c'era un'altra placca che copriva le tempie,scendeva verso il basso fino a coprire le guance,aveva una punta che andava in basso poco vicina agli occhi e aveva un'altra punta in alto leggermente curvata all'interno.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima della pelle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

I pettorali erano coperti da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

Dei chitauri gli portarono anche una spada enorme a doppia lama,con una lama diretta verso il basso,una diretta verso l'alto,le lame erano rettangolari,con la punta piatta.

Le due lame erano separate da un manico di metallo.

Thanos salì sul dorso di un leviatano e volò sopra la città distrutta.

I palazzi erano a pezzi,le strade piene di macerie e c'erano folle di persone terrorizzate che fuggivano.

Thanos puntò la spada verso una folla sorridendo,poi corse verso la coda del leviatano,spiccò un salto e ,urlando,toccò il suolo,provocando un cratere e scagliando via diverse persone,poi colpì alcuni da destra a sinistra,sferrò un colpo nella direzione opposta,facendo volare via diversi corpi,poi diede un colpo dal basso verso l'alto,facendo schizzare il sangue,colpì da sinistra a destra e poi affondò la lama in avanti.

Thanos proseguì per giorni,fino a quando non camminò su una montagna di cadaveri disseminati per tutta la città.

Il cielo aveva una tonalità arancione ed era nuvoloso.

I chitauri bombardarono le montagne e i criovulcani eruttarono.

Thanos iniziò a camminare e la presenza del MentorPlex aumentava man mano che si avvicinava.

Iniziò a domandarsi come facesse l'edificio a non crollare,tanto era inclinato da una parte.

Il solo fatto che la torre stesse ancora in piedi era una prova lampante del genio di A'Lars in materia di scienze architettoniche dei materiali.

L'entrata principale era ostruita da travi d'acciaio e macerie.

Thanos allungò la mano destra verso i pezzi di pietra e li sposto e arrivò all'uscita di emergenza sul lato est.

I sistemi di apertura della porta funzionavano,ma un corto circuito doveva averli scollegati dalla porta stessa.

Ogni volta che spingeva il bottone, si sentiva il segnale sonoro di accesso consentito e si vedeva lampeggiare una luce verde,ma la porta scorreva solo di qualche centimetro prima di richiudersi.

Schiacciò di nuovo il pulsante e,non appena la fessura si riaprì,ficcò la spada in quello strettissimo spazio e fece leva aprendo la porta.

Si trovata nell'atrio del MentorPlex,un tempo attraversato da residenti,fedeli,pellegrini e visitatori diretti verso gli ascensori.

Le luci erano spente.

Protocollo per l'emergenza,senza alcun dubbio.

L'energia andava conservata per alimentare i sistemi di supporto vitale nelle aree dell'edificio in cui ce n'era bisogno.

Le pareti,una volta,erano decorate da chiassose raffigurazioni fotoniche di tipo astratto,ma senza elettricità il posto era soltanto una saletta buia,con il pavimento ricoperto da un velo di polvere arancione.

Secondo lo scanner,la sorgente del segnale,era sotterranea.

Oltre ai 500 piani fuori terra,il MentorPlex si incuneava per altri 50 livelli sotto la superficie.

Il luogo perfetto per attendere la fine dei cataclismi e isolarsi dall'epidemia.

Il casco della tuta ambientale era dotato anche di una luce integrata,che adesso Thanos accese.

Il pulviscolo arancione turbinava attorno a lui per lo spostamento d'aria prodotto dai suoi passi.

Non c'erano cadaveri li.

Era passato per quell'ingresso più volte di quante ne potesse ricordare.

Era stato un posto pieno di vita,affollato di gente che andava e veniva.

Ora,invece,era spoglio e deserto.

Gli ascensori antigravitazionali erano fuori servizio,ovviamente,dal momento che non c'era energia.

Forzò le porte di uno con la spada e affondò lo sguardo nell'abisso di tenebra che era il vano dell'elevatore,riuscendo a vedere al buio.

Lo scanner aveva confermato che il segnale partiva da li sotto.

Una discesa di 50 piani.

Thanos,senza pensare,si gettò e atterrò sul fondo.

Aveva raggiunto la tenebrosa base del vano dell'ascensore che ora si innalzava per quasi un chilometro sopra la sua testa.

Il vento sussurrava sopra di lui.

Echi e cigolii mormoravano tutto intorno.

Gli sembrava che il MentorPlex protesse crollargli addosso da un momento all'altro.

Una ragione in più per non indugiare.

La porta dell'ascensore si trovava alla sua destra;la abbatté con un pugno,consapevole che il frastuono provocato dal suo arrivo stava probabilmente spaventando a morte tutti i superstiti.

Ma non importava.

Sarebbero tutti caduti sotto la sua lama.

Quando imboccò il corridoio,una fila di luci si accese sfarfallando e illuminò fiocamente un vecchio passaggio di servizio.

Negli ultimi metri che lo separavano dai sopravvissuti,l'elettricità era stata mantenuta.

Percorse in corridoio,le lampade si accendevano davanti a lui e si spegnevano dopo il suo passaggio.

Fu un tragitto breve che lo condusse fino a una grande porta.

Lui tese una mano e toccò la superficie.

Era gelida e ricoperta di condensa.

Oltre quella parete, c'era tutto ciò che restava dei suoi adoratori.

Vivere rinchiusi chissà da quanto tempo poteva sconvolgere in maniera orribile persino le menti più gentili ed equilibrate.

Thanos iniziò fracassare la porta con i pugni e in poco tempo la sfondò.

Si aspettava un tugurio,una stanzetta sovraffollata,soffocata dalla sporcizia di decine di mortali accalcati nell'unico posto sicuro e obbligati a stare li.

Invece,la camera era luminosa e pulita.

Quasi ossessivamente pulita,in verità-non si vedeva nemmeno un granello di polvere.

Misurava forse una decina di metri per lato,le pareti d'acciaio lucido e scintillante,pavimento e soffitti di una lega brunita che rifletteva e tratteneva la luce.

Era una scatola,ed era vuota,a parte la presenza di una lunga cassa rettangolare in fondo.

Il segnale registrato era udibile nella stanza.

Proveniva proprio da li.

Ma non c'era nessuno...

In un angolino,dietro la cassa rettangolare,c'era A'Lars a gambe incrociate e sospeso a mezz'aria.

Era proprio suo padre.

Era rimasto quando tutti gli altri eterni avevano lasciato i mortali al loro destino.

Thanos rimase a bocca aperta mentre contemplava il padre toccare terra con i piedi e di certo era l'ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere.

"Padre!"esclamò Thanos,prima di maledirsi per aver detto una cosa così ovvia e inutile.

Malgrado tutto ciò che gli era capitato dal suo esilio,la sola presenza di quell'eterno riusciva a farlo tornare bambino.

Si sentiva uno sciocco.

Di fronte ai suoi occhi,A'Lars si mosse con grazia e agilità,si erse in tutta la sua altezza e,mirando il figlio lo guardò diretto,poi iniziò a parlare "Thanos.

Mi sei mancato,figlio mio."

"Aspetta."disse Thanos che si fece avanti "Ripeti."

"Mi sei mancato."disse A'Lars "Forse sono stato troppo severo con te.

Attendevo il tuo ritorno."

"Dove sono gli ultimi superstiti?"disse Thanos.

A'Lars rispose con un sorriso triste "Non ci sono superstiti qui.

I cataclismi e le epidemie stavano distruggendo la superficie.

Io mi sono chiuso qui ad aspettare la loro fine.

Ho fatto dei calcoli e ho visto che la pandemia era un evento di livello estintivo.

Presto sarebbero tutti morti.

Se al tuo arrivo non hai trovato nessuno,allora nessuno si è salvato."

Thanos non gli disse che aveva passato tutto il suo tempo,fino a quel momento, a perquisire la città,uccidendo ogni individuo che incontrava.

"Presto ogni cosa vivente su Titano,non sarà più."disse A'Lars che comunicò la notizia con una simulata dolcezza che ,in qualche modo,fece infuriare Thanos ancora di più.

Suo padre non aveva mai usato quel tono con lui.

"Sapevi che sarei venuto."sussurrò Thanos "Mi hai bandito dalla mia casa,ma sapevi che sarei tornato.

Tuo malgrado,contavi su di me per salvarti."

"Figlio mio..."disse A'Lars che spalancò le braccia per stringerlo a se,ancora con quel sorriso triste impresso sulle labbra "La mia fiducia in te è stata ripagata.

Sei tornato da noi.

Siamo salvi."

"Salvi?"disse Thanos "Non c'è più niente da salvare."

"Figlio mio..."ripeté A'Lars con una comprensione e una gentilezza che non aveva mai espresso da vivo "Esiste un modo.

Lascia che te lo mostri."

E sorrise ancora,ma stavolta senza tristezza.

Quello era un sorriso luminoso,colmo di gioia,che gli deformò il viso in un'espressione irriconoscibile,un'espressione che non aveva mai avuto prima.

"Tu li hai lasciati morire!"disse Thanos che indietreggiò "Ti avevo avvistato che sarebbe successo,e tu mi hai ignorato!

Anzi,no,hai fatto di peggio.

Se mi avessi soltanto ignorato,avrei potuto perdonarti.

Perché almeno avresti avuto la scusa di non aver udito il mio avvertimento.

Ma l'hai fatto,invece.

Hai ascoltato tutto ciò che avevo da dire.

E ciò nonostante,mi hai bandito!"

"Thanos,quello è passato."disse A'Lars "C'è una via verso il futuro,per te e per Titano.

Ti prego.

Lascia che ti spieghi.

Il nostri adoratori sono morti,ma potrebbero vivere di nuovo."

Scuotendo la testa,Thanos avvertì la stanza stringersi intorno a lui.

Divenne acutamente consapevole di trovarsi a 50 piani sotto terra,lontano dagli spazi aperti e dall'aria,per quanto piena di fumo e odore di morte.

50 piani sotto una torre dalla pericolosa instabilità,che poteva crollargli addosso da un momento all'altro.

Non aveva mai sofferto di claustrofobia,ma ora le pareti gli parvero più anguste,il soffitto più basso.

"Sei pazzo."sbottò Thanos,con la voce tremante di collera e pausa insieme.

"No,Thanos."disse A'Lars "Guarda!

La Collezione Genetica dei mortali!"

Allora una piccola botola si aprì ai suoi piedi,sul pavimento,e una sfere delle stesse dimensioni di una testa ne uscì fluttuando,fermandosi a mezz'aria tra loro 2."

"Collezione genetica?"disse Thanos.

"La mia più grande invenzione."disse A'Lars "Molto tempo dopo il tuo esilio,mi capitò di riesaminare i tuoi dati e le tue previsioni.

Arrivai a conclusioni analoghe,con variazioni che rientravamo perfettamente nella statistica.

Quando compresi che il disastro ambientale da te predetto poteva verificarsi davvero,mi assunsi la responsabilità di raccogliere i DNA di certi mortali,i migliori tra loro.

I campioni sono stati conservati qui,in totale criostasi in attesa di essere salvati.

Thanos,Titano vivrà di nuovo!

Gli eterni verranno serviti da questa razza di nuovo!"

Mentre fissava la Collezione Genetica e la sua liscia,levigata superficie,Thanos si ritrovò-con suo grande stupore-a operare dei calcoli.

I campioni di DNA potevano essere piccoli.

La sfera misurava solo mezzo millimetro di diametro,ma poteva contenere centinaia di migliaia di campioni,e tutti conservati in maniera ottimale.

Ma quali persone?

La gente comune?

No.

Conosceva bene suo padre.

A'Lars aveva scelto "il meglio"di Titano.

I comuni mortali non ne facevano parte,solo i sacerdoti che probabilmente avevano una memoria registrata.

Una volta avuta la memoria avrebbero ripreso ad odiarlo.

Thanos allungò la mano e toccò l'involucro freddo e perfetto della Collezione Genetica.

Era bella e funzionale,la vera prova delle abilità e della dedizione di A'Lars ai dettagli.

Dedizione ai dettagli.

Si.

Tutti fuorché quelli importanti.

"Tu non ti non ti sei assunto nessuna responsabilità."disse Thanos sotto voce.

"Temo di non aver sentito."rispose suo padre in tono pacato.

Thanos strinse le labbra.

Allontanò la mano dalla Collezione Genetica.

"Ho detto,tu non ti sei assunto nessun responsabilità!"disse Thanos "Tu hai condannato Titano e ora lo rivuoi?!

Per cosa?

Per distruggerlo ancora?"

"Sei sconvolto."disse l'altro in tono tranquillizzante "È comprensibile.

Hai subito traumi gravissimi.

Però dovrai portare con te la Collezione Genetica.

Cercare un luogo sicuro e usarla per resuscitare Titano."

"Non hai resistito al desiderio di instillare ordini,vero,padre?"osservò Thanos sardonico "Persino ora mi dici cosa fare."

A'Lars schioccò la lingua "Thanos,rifletti a fondo,e converrai che la mia soluzione è la migliore."

"AFFRONTAMI!"gridò Thanos "DI CHE MI SBAGLIO E CHE TU HAI RAGIONE!"

A'Lars sorrise con una certa accondiscendenza "Non sono incline a entrare in conflitto con te,Thanos."

Questo in qualche modo,accrebbe ancora di più la sua rabbia,alimentò la sua ira.

Non incline.

Non incline a entrare in conflitto con te,Thanos?"

Con un ruggito,fece oscillare la spada in un ampio fendente,vibrando un colpo di lama sul collo del padre.

Per un istante,l'espressione di A'Lars fu di assoluto orrore e sgomento.

Ma la lama proseguì e la sesta saltò,e ciò che Thanos vide non fu solo sangue,ma anche energia.

La testa rimbalzò una sola volta sul pavimento,lasciando un buco nel terreno,poi giacque immota.

Il corpo rimase eretto,in posa,come se fosse stato interrotto bruscamente a metà di un pensiero.

Per qualche ragione,la strana,sovrannaturale calma del corpo decapitato fece infuriare Thanos ancora di più.

Allora levò la picca e la abbatté ancora,stavolta squarciando il busto fino allo sterno.

"QUESTO È ENTRARE IN CONFLITTO!"gridò Thanos "QUESTO È ENTRARE IN CONFLITTO CON THANOS!"

Quando estrasse la lama dal corpo,l'arma guizzò lateralmente e urtò la sfera galleggiante,che

schizzò via da lui e rimbalzò contro un muro.

Ora,la Collezione Genetica stava sospesa in aria un po' più in basso di prima,ammaccata da una parte.

Thanos si avvicinò a grandi passi e subito udì il gas che fuoriusciva.

L'azoto liquido che A'Lars aveva usato per conservare i campioni di DNA stava sublimando e si disperdeva.

"Bene!"si gloriò Thanos "BENE!

VE LO MERITATE!"

Innalzò la spada sopra la testa,lateralmente e sferrò un colpo alla sfera.

L'impatto fece sprizzare scintille e il globo sbatté a terra,ma poi risalì ballonzolando in aria,vorticando lungo il proprio asse.

Un'altra crepa era apparsa sulla sua superficie.

"BENE!"gridò di nuovo Thanos "MERITATE DI MORIRE!

MERITATE DI MORIRE TUTTI!"

A ogni parola,calò la spada sul globo,il quale fu scaraventato contro una parete,tremò in maniera incontrollabile e roteò lontano,spostandosi a mezz'aria,ondeggiante,incapace di mantenersi alla sua normale altezza.

Thanos si avventò ancora contro l'oggetto.

"AVRESTE DOVUTO ASCOLTARMI!"urlò Thanos colpendo l'oggetto "PERCHÉ NON MI AVETE ASCOLTATO?!

PERCHÉ NON AVETE ASCOLTATO IL VOSTRO DIO?!"

Colpì ancora l'oggetto.

La sfera fu scagliata di nuovo sul pavimento,rimbalzò e rotolò,

Non poteva più fluttuare.

"AVRESTE POTUTO VIVERE!"urlò Thanos "AVREI POTUTO SALVARVI!"

Thanos abbassò la spada e calciò la collezione dall'altra parte della stanza dove si schiantò contro una parete.

Thanos la raccolse e infilò un dito dentro una delle crepe.

La fece a pezzi con la sola forza delle mani.

L'azoto liquido nelle fiale si riversò copioso sul pavimento,lo ghiacciò e produsse una nube gelida che saliva verso l'alto.

Thanos non se ne accorse.

Dentro,i sottili tubi si innestavano delle piastre scanalate.

Thanos cominciò a strapparli via,prima uno per volta,traendone godimento,poi a manciate,quando vide che uno per volta non gli bastava più.

Restò li a lungo,a uccidere Titano un'altra volta e intanto il corpo di A'Lars crollò lento sulle ginocchia,piombò in avanti e rimase fermò.

"Avreste potuto vivere."mormorò Thanos quando ebbe finito "Metà di voi poteva sopravvivere."

Improvvisamente delle lacrime gli solcarono il viso e cadevano fischiando sulle pozze di azoto liquido.

"Non ho saputo fare nessun miracolo,Bi."disse Thanos "Perché mi sono scomodato a provarci?"

Quando attraccò sul Santuario,un mese dopo esservi sceso,Thanos aveva recuperato la calma.

Il suo sfogo era accaduto molto,molto tempo prima.

Come un fatto storico di cui aveva sentito parlare da qualcuno che ne aveva letto il resoconto.

Se n'erano tutti andati.

Tutti quanti.

Il Titano Folle era l'unico sopravvissuto del pianeta.

Era l'ultimo figlio di un mondo morto.

Ar accorse impaziente al modulo di comando non appena l'atmosfera nell'hangar fu ripristinata.

Thanos guardò Ar negli occhi,dopo l'inchino dell'Estraneo.

Non poteva dirgli della Collezione.

Non avrebbe mai capito.

Non avrebbe mai potuto capire.

Ar credeva che tutto avesse uno scopo,perfino la sofferenza.

Ma Thanos conosceva la verità:non esisteva alcuno scopo.

Non c'era un piano.

C'erano soltanto la fortuna e la squallida coincidenza.

E la stupidità.

E l'arroganza.

"Non ci sono superstiti."gli disse Thanos.

Superò Ar e andò dritto versò un corridoio.

"Thanos…!"lo chiamò Ar alle sue spalle "Che cosa faremo?

Che cosa faremo adesso?

Thanos?

Thanos!"

FLASHBACK

La gemma arancione fluttuava nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI KAZANTRA

"Noi siamo la somma di tutte le nostre decisioni.

Non delle nostre convinzioni."

FINE FLASHBACK

Thanos indossò la corazza precedente a quella che aveva utilizzato sul pianeta.

Il Santuario rimase in orbita per settimane,poi mesi.

Ar parlava poco,dal momento che comunicare era inutile.

Thanos non rispondeva mai.

Tranne una volta.

Una volta sola.

Quando Ar si azzardò a dirgli che non doveva permettere alla morte di Titano di definire chi era,che la sua vita poteva ancora avere un significato e…

Thanos si era voltato verso di lui con uno scintillio omicida negli occhi.

Gli occhi in quel momento non erano neri con l'iride azzurro,ma normali,con l'iride biancastro.

Ar non lo aveva mai visto così,sia per l'aspetto degli occhi,sia per l'espressione.

"Taci."gli disse.

Una parola,2 sillabe.

Bastò.

Ar non aprì più bocca.

Un giorno,Thanos cadde in ginocchio e si mise a lacrimare.

L'ambiente intorno a lui cambiò da solo,diventando la landa sterile che aveva visto in altre visioni,ma lui non ci fece caso.

In quel momento apparve Lady Morte nelle sembianze di scheletro con l'abito viola e il cappuccio.

"Questo ti ha permesso di riflettere."disse Lady Morte "Il tuo mondo è andato.

Ma ce ne sono altri nelle stesse condizioni.

L'equilibrio è a rischio su altri mondi e tu devi salvarli ponendo fine a parte della vita.

Pensi di farcela?"

Thanos aveva dietro di se una roccia e lei mise le mani scheletriche sulla roccia per potergli stare vicino,mentre lui abbassava la testa.

"Ora Thanos ascoltami."disse Lady Morte "D'ora in avanti dovrai cavartela da solo.

Non avrai con te ne eterni,ne genitori e dovrai guidare queste armate.

Prenderai le tue decisioni senza contare su nessuno."

"No...non ce la faccio."disse Thanos "Non posso farcela.

Se portare avanti un tale compito...significa subire tali danni...non posso farlo.

Ero convinto di non avere altra scelta tornare per salvarli,ma ora sono caduto in preda alla furia.

Un incapace in preda alla collera come me non merita di salvare nessuno.

Non sono stato capace di fare un bel niente,per nessuno.

Ho fatto cose terribili su Pandora,sono arrivato ad uccidere il pianeta Titano...in me non vi è capacità di salvare.

Sono un distruttore.

Riesco solo a ferire gli altri."

Thanos strinse i pugni e gli occhi divennero neri,con l'iride azzurro.

"Basta,Thanos, non mi fai pena."disse Lady Morte con tono deciso "Se il tuo problema è che temi di soffrire rimani pure immobile e muori per mia mano!"

Le lacrime stavano ancora solcando il volto di Thanos.

"Ma a che ti serve piangere in questa situazione.?"disse Lady Morte che fece passare qualche istante "Tu ti odi,non è così?

Ecco perché hai sviluppato quell'istinto omicida.

Ecco perché ferisci le persone.

Perché sei consapevole che ferire gli altri è molto meno doloroso che ferire se stessi.

In ogni caso,qualunque sia il sentimento che ti anima,questa sarà una tua decisione.

Una decisione che vale la pena di prendere.

Perché stiamo parlando della tua vita.

Pensa a ciò di cui sei capace,senza mentirti inutilmente.

È vero hai fallito,qui.

Pensa alla possibilità di riscattarti.

Vincerai dalle altre parti."

"Però anche tu,Lady Morte,sei solo un'estranea..."disse Thanos "TU NON SAI UN BEL NIENTE DI ME!"

Il volto di Lady Morte tornò umano e afferrò Thanos per la corazza dorata sulle spalle "E VA BENE!

SONO SOLO UN'ESTRANEA!

E ALLORA?

VUOI MOLLARE TUTTO IN QUESTO MODO?

Se tu non farai niente..."Lady Morte gli afferrò il volto con le mani "...io non te lo perdonerò!

Non te lo perdonerò per il resto della mia vita!

Ciò che sei ora non è immutabile.

Tutti hanno commesso degli errori.

Degli sbagli che poi diventano rimpianti.

Tu ci sei passato tante volte.

Non facevi altro che accumulare insulti ingiustificati,malgrado avessi ragione.

Eppure ogni volta hai compiuto un piccolo passo avanti.

Hai le capacità di un dio,ma ti comporti come un bambino.

Ora non ti è più concesso.

Devi diventare adulto.

Ascoltami,Thanos,sali ancora una volta su quel trono e chiarisci le cose su te stesso e sul fato.

Sul motivo per cui sei venuto qui.

Sul motivo per cui sei nato.

Trova le risposte che devi a te stesso.

E infine...una volta raggiunta una conclusione,promettimi che tornerai da me."

Lei si abbassò il cappuccio "Promettimi che lo farai."

Thanos annuì.

"Buona fortuna,Thanos."disse Lady Morte baciandolo,poi staccò le labbra e lo guardò sorridendo leggermente e mettendogli la mano destra sulla guancia "Questo è un vero bacio da adulti.

Riprenderemo il discorso non appena sarai tornato.

La landa scomparve e Thanos si guardò intorno accorgendo di essere nella stanza dell'astronave,poi guardò Lady Morte che era poco distante e gli sorrideva.

La donna scomparve in un istante diventando polvere.

Thanos si degno di uscire dalla stanza.

"Dove siamo diretti,esattamente?"domandò Ar.

Thanos sedeva sul trono,ma non accenno a muovere un muscolo,così Ar richiamò la carta stellare olografica.

"Ritorniamo sul mondo dei chitauri."disse Thanos e l'Estraneo sorrise "Serviremo una causa più grande."

"Ah si?"disse Ar "E anche l'esercito è incluso nella causa?"

"Si."disse Thanos "E trasporteremo anche 2 cose che ti stanno molto a cuore:speranza e salvezza."

Sul pianeta dei chitauri,presero a bordo altri 2 squadroni di guerrieri armati e corazzati.

Dopodiché,Thanos e Ar stabilirono una rotta per il pianeta Fenilop XI,un mondo distante 3 anni luce dal portale interspaziale di Ceti Beta.

"Perché proprio la?"volle sapere Ar.

"L'ho studiato bene."svelò Thanos "Possiede dinamiche ambientali e demografiche simili a quelle di Titano.

Noi li salveremo da loro stessi,Ar.

Avevi ragione:la fine di Titano non è la fine della mia impresa.

E anche io avevo ragione:bisogna ucciderne metà per il bene di tutti gli altri.

Stavolta,non fallirò.

Stavolta abbiamo la prova,la dimostrazione rappresentata dalla caduta di Titano.

Ci riusciremo."

Questa volta Thanos decise di restare a bordo del Santuario e di mandare l'Estraneo,in qualità di suo emissario,a discutere con il re di Finilop XI.

Re,tuttavia,era una definizione impropria.

Il monarca regnante veniva eletto,non messo sul trono per diritto di nascita,e la sua carica durava un periodo di 30 anni locali.

Per tutto il suo mandato,però,lui o lei era il sovrano assoluto,affiancato da un organismo legislativo,ma non vincolato a esso.

A differenza della sciagurata religione titaniana,quella forma di governo semplificava di molto le cose:bastava convincere una sola persona per tramutare la propria volontà in legge.

Equipaggiarono l'Estraneo con un microfono e un trasmettitore,così da poter seguire le negoziazioni a distanza,dalla nave.

I fenilopi erano alti.

In maniera quasi oscena-2 metri e mezzo,in media.

Ed erano sottili,dall'aspetto flessuoso,quasi fragile,la pelle di un grigio argentato che luccicava sotto qualsiasi luce.

L'Estraneo non era mai parso tanto un insetto come quando si presentò alla corte di sua maestà Lourph I.

"Maestà..."esordì l'Estraneo,così come gli era stato detto "...sono commosso e onorato di parlare con te a nome del mio signore, Thanos."

Tutti bisbigliarono a corte e si guardarono.

"Mai sentito parlare di Thanos."rispose il re "Quale mondo chiama casa?"

"Nessuno,maestà."disse l'Estraneo "Egli è ramingo,senza mondo.

Ha perso il suo popolo e il suo pianeta a causa delle stesse piaghe che serpeggiano anche sul tuo paradiso.

Hai mai sentito parlare di Titano?"

Un consigliere si chinò per sussurrare qualcosa nell'orecchio del re,ma sua maestà lo scacciò con un cesto della mano "Si.

Ha subito un destino oltremodo tragico e doloroso.

Thanos proviene da Titano?"

"Egli è un eterno di titano,maestà."disse l'Estraneo e tutti bisbigliarono nella corte.

"Un eterno?"disse sua maestà spalancando gli occhi "Un dio?"

"Esattamente."disse l'Estraneo "E la sua sventura lo ha sobbarcato di una missione:impedire che la sorte di Titano si abbatta anche su altri mondi."

Sul Santuario,Thanos restò in ascolto,trattenendo il fiato.

Lui e Ar si scambiarono un'occhiata speranzosa.

"Dici il vero."fece il re con un sospiro "I miei consiglieri scientifici mi hanno messo in guardia contro il pericolo di un completo collasso ambientale.

Malgrado tutto il mio potere e la mia autorità,non ho i mezzi per impedirlo.

Posso fare molte cose,ma non posso costringere il mio popolo a non riprodursi."

Il sovrano si appoggiò indietro "Il tuo signore,Thanos,ha una soluzione?"

"Ce l'ha."disse l'Estraneo "Lascerò che te la spieghi lui stesso."

A quel punto,l'Estraneo attivò un ricevitore olografico integrato nell'armatura e un'immagine di Thanos dagli interni del Santuario si proiettò nella sala del trono.

Avevano ingrandito la figura affinché i suoi occhi e quelli del re si trovassero alla stessa altezza.

Thanos decise che una riverenza non l'avrebbe fatto sembrare debole,anzi sarebbe stata,in effetti,la cosa più garbata da fare.

Si inchinò al re Fenilop XI.

"Maestà,cortigiani tutti,vi saluto dalla mia astronave in orbita intorno al vostro pianeta."disse Thanos "Perdonatemi se trascuro i convenevoli del nostro primo incontro,ma ci sono questioni cruciali da discutere."

"Procedi pure."gli disse il sovrano con un cenno.

"Anni fa,proposi una soluzione per scongiurare l'inevitabile caduta di Titano,soluzione che fu respinta dalla mia gente,con loro conseguente disperazione e annientamento."disse Thanos "Sperò e confido che voi non ripeterete lo stesso errore."

"Ascolterò questa tua soluzione,Lord Thanos."disse re.

Nessuno lo aveva mai chiamato Lord Thanos.

Si sentì straordinariamente compiaciuto,tanto che dovette fermarsi un istante per godersi quell'estasi,prima di continuare.

"Il mio suggerimento è semplice,spietato e incontrovertibile."disse Thanos "Dovete eliminare il 50% della vostra popolazione,e dovete farlo subito."

Thanos,a bordo del Santuario,fisso il proiettore olografico.

La sala del trono era sprofondata nel silenzio.

Forse c'era un problema con gli audiotrasmettitori?

Rimpianse di non aver avuto tempo di equipaggiare l'Estraneo di sensori visivi,oltre che uditivi.

Loro potevano vedere lui,ma lui poteva soltanto sentirli.

Dopo un prolungato silenzio,il re parlò "Perdonami,lord Thanos.

Non sono avvezzo all'umorismo titaniano,ne a quello degli eterni.

Dovevo ridere?"

Thanos fremette di rabbia,ma lottò per evitare che la collera trasparisse sul volto,che giganteggiava proiettato sulla superficie del pianeta "Non era un motto di spirito.

Proposi la medesima soluzione a Titano e loro non vollero saperne.

Conosci i risultati di quel rifiuto.

Metà poteva essere risparmiata e invece adesso sono morti tutti quanti.

Tu puoi evitare questa sorte.

La mia tecnologia d'eutanasia è indolore e può essere modificata facilmente per adattarsi alla fisiologia della vostra specie."

Di nuovo silenzio.

"Ogni momento di indugio,maestà..."disse Thanos accalorato "...vi porta più vicino a un evento planetario di livello estintivo."

"E come poteri convincere il mio popolo che questo è il giusto modo di procedere?"disse il sovrano"Sono il loro re,ma non condannerò a morte chi non ha desiderio di morire."

Domanda semplice.

Ottimo.

"Ti sottoponi alla procedura tu stesso come volontario."disse Thanos "Per dare l'esempio."

Il suono successivo che udì da lassù fu una risatina secca.

"Sua maestà,ha lasciato la sala,Thanos di Titano."disse una nuova voce "Io sono il viceré Londro.

Può darsi che qualcuno apprezzi la tua ironia,ma temo che sua maestà non sia uno di questi.

Se desideri formulare una proposta seria,sono disposto ad ascoltare."

"Hai già ascoltato la mia proposta!"disse lui.

L'ira strisciò di soppiatto e,con un balzo,gli affondò gli artigli nelle spalle.

Non poteva vedere la sala del trono,ma di fronte agli occhi aveva la scena di Titano devastato dalla sua furia,ammantato di polvere arancione,distrutto e deserto.

Sentiva l'olezzo dei cadaveri.

"Vi avviso:se non prendete provvedimenti drastici,le vostre strade si riempiranno di corpi."disse lui"Il vostri monumenti cadranno in rovina.

Sarete meno di polvere,un mondo morto senza salvatore,ne reliquie,senza più una storia da raccontare.

Finirete..."

"Mi signore."disse l'Estraneo,che parlò con voce calma "Sono stato accompagnato fuori dal palazzo.

La corte non è più in ascolto."

Ar entrò in plancia in compagnia dell'Estraneo,che era appena tornato sul santuario sano e salvo.

Thanos sedeva solo,rinsaccato sulla poltrona del capitano,contemplando la rotondità di Fenilop XI davanti a lui.

Il pianeta era tutto uno splendore screziato,fasciato di arcobaleni di terra e acqua che lo rendevano una meraviglia cromatica,in lenta rotazione di fronte ai loro occhi.

"Moriranno tutti."disse Thanos sottovoce.

Ar gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Ci sono mondi in pericolo Thanos.

Li troveremo.

Perfezioneremo il messaggio.

Li salveremo."

"Si,lo faremo."disse Thanos "Ma prima dobbiamo concludere i nostri affar qui,su Fenilop XI."

L'eterno si alzò dalla sedia e puntò il dito verso l'Estraneo "Raduna le truppe e fa in modo che siano pronte al combattimento entro un'ora.

Prima prenderemo di mira la capitale e le sue guarnigioni,poi le basi militari periferiche."

L'Estraneo fece su e giù con la testa e lasciò il ponte di comando.

Ar fissò Thanos a bocca aperta.

"Chiudi la bocca,Ar."disse Thanos "La vista della tua cavità orale è repellente."

"Che stai facendo?"disse Ar "Perché li attacchi?"

"Moriranno lo stesso,Ar."disse Thanos "Abbiamo visto i risultati su Titano,non ricordi?"

Thanos si accomodò di nuovo sul trono "Affrettare la loro fine potrà salvare parte delle risorse del pianeta,che così diverrebbe colonizzabile da una specie più avveduta,in futuro.

Inoltre,in questo modo sto risparmiando la loro lenta agonia dell'infermità e degli sconvolgimenti ambientali,concedo loro la grazia di una morte rapida.

Concedo loro...pietà."

Thanos alzò un sopracciglio "Non approvi?"

"Io...loro..."disse Ar non trovava le parole "Sono innocenti!

Che cosa hai detto su Titano?

Era una punizione quella.

Tu non vedevi nessun equilibrio nei bambini che muoio per le strade!"

"Appunto."disse Thanos "E sarà quello il loro destino,se non interveniamo.

Non parlare di innocenza,Ar.

Contraddire la soluzione ideata da un eterno è sacrilegio verso l'energia cosmica che mi forma.

Non si tratta di innocenza o consapevolezza,ma di vita o di morte.

L'una porta all'altra.

Come ho detto,questa gente è già condannata.

Se un fiore è soffocato dalle erbacce,tu le estirpi affinché esso sopravviva.

Non è così?"

Ar balbettò "Io...suppongo di si..."

"Nel giardino dell'Universo,c'è molta pulizia da fare."disse Thanos "Se non vuoi..."e tamburellò le dita sul bracciolo del trono "...ci sono delle navette a tua disposizione."

Ar aprì e chiuse la bocca,aprì e chiuse la bocca.

Alla fine,fece una piccola scrollata di spalle "Ho fiducia nella nostra strada,Thanos."

"Bene."disse Thanos "Secondo le mie scansioni,i Fenilopi non dispongono di armamenti transatmosferici a lungo raggio,perciò qui dovremmo essere al sicuro.

Ma traccia una rotta di emergenza-non si sa mai."

Ar andò al pannello di navigazione e obbedì.

Nel frattempo l'Estraneo preparava le truppe.

Thanos aprì un portellone,che lo condusse ad una cabina stagna,poi lo chiuse ed aprì l'altro portellone che lo condusse nello spazio dove fluttuò davanti al pianeta.

L'Estraneo e Ar lo osservarono tramite gli ologrammi.

Thanos mise in orizzontale l'avambraccio destro e dal palmo della mano uscì una luce azzurra che si tramutò in una sfera di energia.

Thanos girò la mano verso il basso e la sfera cadde sul pianeta.

L'onda d'urto fu vista anche dall'atmosfera.

La conquista di Fenilop XI avvenne rapidamente.

Il re e i suoi consiglieri avevano scambiato Thanos per un pazzo privo di risorse,incapace di reagire al loro rifiuto con una rappresaglia e non credevano nemmeno che fosse un eterno.

Perciò,rimasero scioccati quando,oltre alla sfera cosmica caduta sul pianeta,le navi chitauriane piovvero dal cielo tra fulmini e fuoco.

Non avevano mai visto un esercito di chitauri.

Nessuno di loro lo aveva mai visto.

Avanzavano come se fossero un organismo unico,con l'impeccabile sincronismo con la coscienza collettiva,i soldati chitauriani espugnarono la capitale in brevissimo tempo.

Le vicine basi militari furono sbaragliate da una coppia di Leviatani.

Gli ordini erano semplici,così semplici che persino i sottosviluppati chitauri erano in grado di eseguirli:uccidere ogni cosa vivente che incontravano.

Non furono necessarie le grandi strategie di guerra,le offensive e le controffensive,la prese di territori chiave e la detenzione di ostaggi come strumento di negoziazione.

Nessuno avrebbe chiesto l'armistizio.

Era un massacro,puro e semplice.

Più misericordioso,sapeva Thanos,del lasciare i Fenilopi alla mercé della caotica e capricciosa vendetta del loro pianeta.

La guerra fu unilaterale.

Grazie all'elemento sorpresa e alla volontà di mettere da parte i consueti stratagemmi e le regole belliche in favore di un'assoluta efferatezza,Thanos ebbe un vantaggio iniziale su cui fece leva ripetutamente.

La tecnologia chitauriana di teletrasporto rendeva impossibile contrastarli.

Nondimeno,mentre il conflitto si trascinava alla terza settimana,Thanos studiò la situazione dal cielo e disse ad Ar "Ci servono più chitauri.

Più armi."

Ar,il quale non aveva dormito molto dall'inizio della guerra,alzò gli occhi dalla sua posizione di controllo,dove era in comunicazione con l'Estraneo per dislocare le truppe laddove ve n'era bisogno.

"Ne vuoi altri?"disse Ar "Secondo le mie proiezioni,ci occorrerà solo un altro giorno per annientare o porre le loro forze armate sotto il nostro controllo.

Poi si tratterà soltanto di un'operazione di pulizia per eliminare i superstiti.

L'opera sarà già conclusa,quando arriveranno eventuali rinforzi."

Thanos si concesse un sorriso a spese di Ar "Oh,la tua ingenuità mi diletta,Ar.

Non parlo di questa guerra,ma della prossima."

Ci volle qualche istante perché l'affermazione penetrasse gli strati di sonno che si erano accumulati attorno alla mente di Ar.

Con un tono stupito,disse: "La prossima?"

Ma Ar non era affatto uno stupido.

Thanos ebbe un moto di compassione per lui "Hai fatto ottimo lavoro,Ar.

Va a dormire.

I chitauri sanno cosa fare.

Potrò trasmettere io stesso gli ordini all'Estraneo,se servirà."

"La prossima."ripeté Ar,alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta "La prossima?"

"Si."pensò Thanos "La prossima."

Le squadre di razziatori chitauriani depredarono Fenilop XI di tutte le sue risorse e attrezzature belliche utilizzabili.

Era la cosa più logica da fare.

Nessuno le avrebbe usate,dato che gli abitanti del pianeta erano stati sterminati,perciò tanto valeva che le prendesse Thanos.

Lui stesso si ritenne fortunato di possedere un'astronave da carico.

Gran parte dei soldati chitauriani rimase all'interno dei leviatani,che adesso fluttuavano accanto al Santuario,lasciando libere le stive per lo stoccaggio dei minerali grezzi,delle scorte di cibo e della tecnologia prelevati dal pianeta.

In quel periodo Thanos riprese contatto con le aziende ereditate dalla madre che comprendevano diversi pianeti.

Ora aveva sotto il suo controllo interi eserciti di varie razze, ma malgrado ciò preferì restare con i chitauri.

Entro in contatto anche con il fratello Eros e con la sorella Terraxia,affetta dalla sua stessa deformità.

"Sarà meglio che teniate a bada la popolazione delle vostre colonie o lo farò io."disse Thanos ai 2.

Vedendo ciò che era successo e che Thanos aveva buona parte dell'eredità e dell'azienda i 2 optarono per il consenso immediato.

Fecero tappa sul mondo natale dei Chitauri,dove rimpiazzarono i caduti e ripopolarono o ranghi.

Poi,senza indugio,partirono alla volta del successivo pianeta che,secondo Thanos rischiava di subire lo stesso destino di Titano.

Stavolta,Thanos scelse di non parlare ai regnanti del pianeta.

Denegar era un modo agitato da continui disordini,composto da oltre 30 stati e amministrato da sedici diverse forme di governo.

Non esisteva un organismo politico globale a cui appellarsi,e visitare ogni singola regione avrebbe portato via troppo tempo,senza condurre a nulla in ogni caso.

Anche se fosse riuscito a persuadere i leader della maggioranza dei territori,anche un solo parere contrario avrebbe impedito il raggiungimento del consenso generale.

Una perdita di tempo.

Invece,punto sulla tattica che gli si era ritorta contro su Titano, ma che poteva essere efficace qui:proiettò un ologramma di se stesso un tutto il mondo,spiegando la situazione e proponendo il suo rimedio.

Su Titano,la tendenza della gente a non fidarsi di lui aveva tramutato il suo espediente in un fallimento,ma,su Denegar,nessuno lo conosceva e non avevano ragione di diffidare di lui.

Proiettò ologrammi in diretta e si espresse in tono calmi e misurati.

Ar lo incoraggiava a sorridere spesso "Le persone si fidano di chi è cordiale."

Thanos era compiaciuto e sorpreso che Ar fosse rimasto con lui.

Si era aspettato che il genocidio di Fenilop avrebbe allontanato il siriota per sempre.

Ma qualche giorno dopo essere usciti dall'orbita del pianeta Ar era riemerso dalle sue stanza da una lunga meditazione.

"Perseguiamo lo stesso fine,io e te,Thanos."disse Ar "Entrambi cerchiamo la pace,l'equilibrio,l'armonia.

Sono disposto a esplorare i tuoi metodi per raggiungere questo scopo."

Thanos non poteva e non voleva darlo a vedere,ma era lieto di avere Ar accanto,persino ora che lo tormentava con la storia del sorriso.

"Si tratta di un'altra banalità suggerita dell'Universo?"disse Thanos.

"No,Thanos."disse Ar "Fa solo parte della vita."

Thanos aveva acconsentito con riluttanza.

Inframezzò la sua supplica di sorrisi e gesti cortesi.

Implorò il popolo di Denegar.

Lo assillò.

Aveva grafici e tabelle che supponevano le sue ipotesi e dimostravano che…

"...tra 3 generazioni a partire da ora,lo sfruttamento delle risorse naturali di Denegar avrà oltrepassato il punto critico."disse l'ologramma "L'acqua sarà così contaminata che nemmeno la vostra attuale tecnologia potrà filtrarla.

Una rara variante di virus d'influenza,che al momento si sta propagando nella zona dell'estremo oriente del continente equatoriale,muterà in un patogeno trasmissibile per via aerea.

E l'atmosfera sarà così inquinata che il cambiamento climatico provocherà scompensi radicali nell'andamento del tempo.

Sarete soggettivi a violentissimi uragani per i quali non siete preparati,e i livelli degli oceani si innalzeranno sommergendo gli insediamenti costieri.

Starete pensando:chi è questo essere,e perché dovremmo aver bisogno di lui?

Io sono Thanos di Titano,uno degli eterni,e ho lanciato questo stesso allarme in 2 precedenti occasioni,su 2 pianeti diversi.

Entrambi i mondi sono ora morti,non c'è rimasta anima viva su nessuno dei due.

Uno di questi è la mia casa,Titano,pianeta di insuperabile bellezza,tecnologia e abbondanza,dove gli eterni venivano venerati dai mortali.

Ma il mio popolo ha ignorato i miei avvertimenti,e ora il pianeta è morto come il vuoto dello spazio.

Perciò,popolo di Denegar,vi supplico;ascoltate le mie parole.

La mia soluzione vi sembrerà estrema e crudele,lo so,ma fidatevi di me:funzionerà.

Dovrete sacrificare molto,si,ma ne trarrete anche grandi benefici.

Mi sono rivolto direttamente a voi,anziché alla vostra classe dirigente,affinché tutti sappiate la verità e,insieme,troviate la saggezza che spesso manca ai governanti.

Questo canale di comunicazione resterà aperto.

Attendo la vostra risposta."

Spense l'audio in uscita e guardò Ar.

"Ebbene?"disse Thanos.

Ar trascinò la mano sullo schermo di controllo,generando un ologramma raffigurante la superficie di Denegar.

Il Santuario era nient'altro che un puntino in orbita.

Mentre osservavano,una serie di linee si originò dal suolo del pianeta e solcò il cielo verticalmente,in direzione dell'astronave.

"Testate nucleari superatmosferiche lanciate."dichiarò Ar con un sospiro.

"Manovre d'emergenza!"tuonò Thanos "E sguinzagliate i chitauri!"

La battaglia di Denegar fu più breve e sanguinosa della battaglia di Fenilop XI.

I denegeresi possedevano molteplici forze armate,e non esitarono a impiegarle.

A posteriori,Thanos comprese che il suo lungo comizio aveva dato loro il tempo di preparare a lanciare l'attacco.

Pensava che i denegaresi fossero gente più razionale e intelligente.

Non si sarebbe più affidato a congetture del genere,in futuro.

Per fortuna,i suoi chitauri furono più che all'altezza del compito.

Forti dei nuovi soldati arruolati e già impratichiti della precedente battaglia(l'esperienza della quale fu istantaneamente inculcata nell'intero clan di guerrieri grazie alla mente collettiva),i chitauri si gettarono su Denegar come uno sciamo di mosche sul un cadavere.

Il pianeta non era ancora morto,ma lo sarebbe stato presto.

Thanos partecipò direttamente al combattimento.

Non indosso la corazza da guerra,ma si presentò con quella che aveva creato direttamente sull'astronave di Sua Eccellenza.

Impugnava una mazza di metallo,con il manico dritto e con 6 lame curve,verticali,che erano disposte a cerchio sulla parte superiore.

Si avvicinò ad una massa di migliaia di persone,accalcate,sferrò un colpo dall'esterno verso l''interno e l'onda d'urto fece volare decine di esseri,poi ne sferrò un altro verso l'esterno,poi sferrò un terzo colpo,avanzando,con l'esercito di chitauri dietro e po sferrò altri 2 colpi.

Poco dopo osservò la guerra dalle vetrate del Santuario,che Ar aveva portato su un'orbita di parcheggio più elevata,fuori portate dei loro missili.

Se ne stava sul ponte di comando,le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena,a osservare il pianeta ruotare lentamente sotto di lui,immaginando di poter scorgere singole esplosioni sulla superficie.

"Avrebbero potuto continuare a esistere,Ar."disse Thanos a denti stretti "Metà di loro poteva vivere!

Prosperare!

Procedere verso nuove generazioni!

Dannazione,Ar,ma perché non vogliono vivere?!"

Abbatté il pugno sul pannello di cristallo temperato "Perché?"

"Non possiamo conoscere le vie dell'Universo."rispose Ar "Solo percorrerle."

"E io proseguirò su questa nuova strada."fremette Thanos,con il respiro che appannava la finestra"...finché la strada stessa non sarà più necessaria.

Invia a terra gli shuttle delle unità razziatrici;che depredino il pianeta di tutto ciò che ci serve."

Ar annuì e girò sui tacchi.

"Oh e Ar…?"disse Thanos.

"Si?"disse Ar.

"Sono stufo di svolazzare per lo spazio a bordo di questo veicolo."disse Thanos "Tra l'altro si mette a rischio la coscienza collettiva di una parte dell'esercito.

Vedi se ci sono navi da guerra intatte di cui possiamo impadronirci."

Non avevano ancora tentato di persuadere il terzo pianeta,che già la notizia si era sparsa.

Thanos il Titano Folle,Thanos il Signore della Guerra,Thanos l'Eterno Distruttore,era giunto.

Ad aspettarli sul confine del sistema solare,trovarono flotte di astronavi interspaziali e corazzate.

Thanos aveva sperato che i genocidi di Fenilop e Denegar sarebbero serviti da avvertimento per gli altri mondi,segni che il suo consiglio andava ascoltato.

Ma a giudicare dai vascelli militari che andavano schierandosi sui sensori a lungo raggio della sua nave...a quanto pareva,non era così.

Il nuovo Santuario era un mezzo interspaziale da guerra che non aveva mai preso lo spazio,preso durante la battaglia di Denegar.

Il mezzo nero aveva una parte centrale piatta con luci rosse,la parte superiore ed inferiore leggermente cupola da cui partivano due enormi punte dirette verso l'esterno che lentamente si avvicinavano le una alle altre ed erano molto più lunghe del mezzo stesso.

La parte centrale del mezzo aveva una placca verticale appuntita.

La parte posteriore del mezzo ara allargata con una punta verso il basso.

Seduto sulla poltrona del capitano,Thanos si sentì finalmente in possesso di ogni mezzo per compiere il proprio volere.

"Attenzione,Santuario."crepitò una voce su una frequenza di comunicazione aperta "Questa è l'RSS Executrix,della marina di sua maestà la regina Cath'Ar.

Invertite la rotta o faremo fuoco."

Thanos esalò un sospiro.

L'Estraneo sedeva alla sua sinistra,Ar alla sua destra.

Thanos agitò la mano per aria come se sentisse un cattivo odore.

"Uccideteli."disse Thanos "Poi vedremo se sua maestà Cath'Ar sarà più incline a parlare degli orrori che il suo popolo dovrà affrontare nel prossimo futuro."

Thanos osservò i suoi leviatani sciamare dalle fiancate del Santuario e piombare in massa sull'RSS Executrix.

Dal momento che erano in larga parte costituiti di tessuti organico,le bestie non potevano essere individuate dalla maggioranza dei sensori tradizionali.

Questo,forse,faceva di loro l'arma stealth ottimale per la guerra spaziale.

In breve,resero inoffensiva l'Executrix e ne sventrarono lo scafo.

I corpi si riversarono nello spazio.

Altri veicoli avevano intrapreso un'operazione di salvataggio,ma i cannoni fotonici del Santuario li tennero a distanza fino al sopraggiungere dei leviatani.

"È sin troppo semplice."mormorò Thanos.

"Forse,la facile vittoria che stai riportando qui obbligherà questa regina Cath'Ar a negoziare con te."disse Ar "A prenderti seriamente."

"Il tuo ottimismo sarebbe benaccetto in questa situazione,ma è infondato,temo."disse Thanos"Chiunque ci accolga con un atto di forza non ha intenzione di ascoltare la nostra proposta a mente aperta.

Prepara l'esercito per un'offensiva mortale su scala planetaria"

Thanos si alzò dalla poltrona "Sarò nei miei alloggi.

Avvisami,se questa regina dovesse chiamare implorando pietà."

La regina,in effetti chiamò proprio per implorare pietà.

Thanos le spiegò cosa fosse la pietà:uccidere il 50% della sua popolazione.

Compresa lei.

"Devi essere pazzo."rispose via ologramma a Thanos,il quale la studiava con la stessa indolente apatia di un serpente di mezzogiorno.

La sua specie era bipede,con una peculiare escrescenza di carne a forma di spirale che,dall'attaccatura dei capelli,scendeva fino sopra gli occhi.

Era ipnotica a guardarsi.

"Spero che le tue abilità matematiche siano superiori al tuo acume militare,maestà."disse Thanos"Meglio metà,che tutta la tua popolazione."

"Noi non siamo degli smidollati come su Fenilop."disse lei "Ne siamo disorganizzati come i denagaresi.

Tu non ci massacrerai tutti,Thanos Signore della Guerra."

Lui si porse in avanti.

Quella spirale...Sembrava quasi muoversi da se.

"Io non desidero massacrarvi tutti,maestà."disse Thanos "Ma non posso sopportare il pensiero che il tuo mondo continui a soffrire per colpa di una tale cieca imbecillità.

Arrenditi ora e offri in sacrificio metà del tuo popolo.

È semplice matematica."

"Mettici alla prova."rispose la sovrana "Ma ti assicuro che non ne uscirai vittorioso come pensi.

Non è giusto che tu prenda tali decisioni!.."

"GIUSTO O SBAGLIATO CHE SIA,FARÒ SEMPRE E SOLO QUELLO CHE LEI DESIDERA!"urlò Thanos.

Thanos uscì dai suoi alloggi e percorse a grandi passi il corridoio,fino in plancia.

Sul ponte,trovò l'Estraneo e Ar.

"Stavate ascoltando?"domandò Thanos.

"Certamente."disse Ar.

"Sferrate l'attacco."disse Thanos.

"Come tu comandi."concluse l'Estraneo.

"Thanos?"disse Ar "Lei chi?"

"Nessuno."disse Thanos.

Poco dopo una navetta con la regina stava decollando dal pianeta,quando il Santuario utilizzò un raggio traente azzurro per attirarlo a se.

Thanos indosso la corazza con cui aveva attaccato Titano e la doppia spada.

Un gruppo di soldati della regina era rimasto intrappolato in un corridoio senza luce e non riuscivano ad aprire la porta.

Sentendo delle vibrazioni si voltarono puntando le pistole.

Thanos strappò il portellone esterno ed entrò.

"APRIRE IL FUOCO!"urlò uno di loro e tutti iniziarono a sparare.

Thanos avanzò tranquillamente,allungò la mano sinistra verso uno di loro e lo sollevò da terra con il pensiero,mandandolo contro il soffitto chiudendo il pugno,poi allungò la stessa mano verso gli altri e chiuse il pugno,piegando il braccio verso di se.

Il quel momento le pistole dei soldati volarono via dalle mani dei loro possessori.

Thanos ne uccise uno con la spada,poi colpì l'altro.

Gli ultimi 2 si erano avvicinati alla porta,poi uno si voltò verso l'eterno che allungò la mano verso di lui sollevandolo e scagliandolo verso una parete con un gesto,poi trafisse l'ultimo,aprendo la porta.

Altri 2 gli spararono,ma lui li uccise con la spada,poi arrivarono i chitauri e uccisero gli altri.

Thanos sfondò una porta ed entrò nella stanza della regina,facendo uscire i raggi azzurri dagli occhi e uccidendola "SCRIVERÒ LA PAROLA "FINE"!"

In orbita di parcheggio attorno al pianeta Vishalaya,Thanos fissò l'infinito traffico di shuttle che collegava la superficie del pianeta alla sua astronave da carico,ora battezzata Pietà.

L'approvvigionamento dell'esercito chitauriano stava richiedendo più tempo di quanto ne fosse servito per conquistare e popolare il pianeta stesso.

Dal riflesso sul vetro,Thanos intravide il profilo di Ar che si avvicinava.

"3 pianeti,Ar."disse Thanos "3.

In quanto tempo?

Quanto siamo partiti da Titano?"

Ar rispose dopo un lungo momento,per trovare una conferma nel conteggio di Thanos "Quasi un anno fa."

"3 mondi in un anno."disse questo Thanos "Di questo passo..."

Thanos scrollò la testa "Siamo troppo lenti.

Dobbiamo trovare un modo per identificare i pianeti e parlare loro in massa.

E dobbiamo essere più persuasivi."

"Si."disse Ar "L'inevitabile carneficina è...snervante."

"Snervante?"chiese Thanos.

"Tutte quelle morti..."Ar si strinse nelle spalle "Per quanto siano necessarie,le stragi ti gravano sull'anima,non ne dubito.

Così come opprimono la mia."

Thanos si abbandonò a una risata aperta e sincera.

"Mi gravano sull'anima?"disse Thanos "No,Ar.

Una volta,forse,pensavo che uccidere fosse una necessità,il minore tra i 2 mali.

Era logico e vantaggioso."

Tacque un istante,pensieroso.

"Ma Ar,sono giunto alla conclusione che..."disse Thanos e si piegò in avanti,appiattendo entrambi i palmi sul vetro "...uccidere è il bene assoluto e universale.

Uccidere pulisce il grano dalla gramigna.

Uccidere elimina ciò che,moltiplicato,diverrebbe un pericolo.

Uccidere previene le crisi.

Tuttavia,concentrarsi su questo significa adottare una prospettiva sbagliata.

Noi non ci proponiamo di uccidere metà di loro,ma di salvarli."

"Se uccidere è il bene universale..."cominciò Ar,parlando lentamente in attesa di essere interrotto.

Poiché ciò non avvenne continuò "Ogni cosa ha il suo scopo.

Tutta questa morte possiede un significato.

Dobbiamo solo capire quale sia."

Posò una mano sulla spalla di Thanos e gli diede delle lievi pacche "Siamo guidati dall'Universo stesso,dalla sua ineffabile ricerca d'armonia.

Seguiremo le via più giusta."

Thanos era sorpreso.

"Dopo tutto questo tempo,dopo tutto ciò che hai fatto e a cui hai assistito...Ancora credi veramente che esista una strada verso la pace universale."disse Thanos "Assurdo."

"Nel profondo di te,Thanos...lo credi anche tu."disse Ar "Perché,altrimenti,mi terresti qui,se non per ricordarti ciò in cui credi?"

Thanos grugni e arricciò il labbro superiore.

Poi,senza dire una parola,si allontanò a grandi passi dal ponte di comando.

Una parte dei suo esercito fu mandata in esplorazione in una parte isolata dell'Universo dove vi era un piccolo impero ed essi si stabilirono su un pianeta deserto.

I loro oracoli predissero l'arrivo di un messia che li avrebbe guidati alla conquista di nuovo.

Thanos,infatti,mandò parte della sua energia cosmica nel grembo di una donna su uno dei pianeti dell'impero,generando così un figlio,che venne chiamato Thanos anch'esso.

Questo essere,per metà eterno,aveva una forza fisica immensa e la pelle indistruttibile,più alto della sua gente e massiccio,con la pelle grigia,muscolatura imponente e placche ossee rettangolari sul mento,disposte in maniera regolare le une rispetto alle altre.

L'impero era dilaniato da una guerra,tra 2 pianeti.

Il figlio di Thanos tradì la sua gente,aiutando i loro nemici a distruggerli,poi si ritirò nel deserto unendosi ai chitauri,prendendo sua madre per se.

Con le sue forze,e la benedizione di suo padre,sconfisse l'imperatore precedente e ne prese il posto,venendo chiamato re Thanos.

A differenza di suo padre,l'eterno Thanos,re Thanos era ossessionato dalla conquista.

Iniziò ad istruirsi sulla magia nera,governando con crudeltà a pugno di ferro.

Suo padre lo lasciò fare a condizione che mantenesse in equilibrio i suoi pianeti.

Un giorno,un potente artefatto conosciuto come il Cubo Cosmico atterrò misteriosamente sul suo pianeta.

Re Thanos trovò l'artefatto e lo usò nella sua conquista dell'Universo e espresse la sua volontà e influenza per estinguere la volontà di chiunque si opponesse a lui e il suo "ordine".

La sua espansione con il Cubo Cosmico fu interrotta quando il cubo fu distrutto da una elementale rivale chiamata "Madre Iduna"di Halcyon con il costo della sua vita.

Sebbene la sua espansione si fosse fermata,re Thanos governò ancora il suo impero,conquistato con la sua politica draconiana in cui ogni resistenza dei suoi sudditi viene brutalmente repressa.

Re Thanos divenne il sovrano della "Resurrezione Senza Fine",un vasto impero centrato sul pianeta deserto,composto da decine di mondi e da una parte dell'esercito chitauri.

Intanto suo padre continuava la sua missione.

Thanos sapeva che la sua causa era giusta e la sua vita virtuosa,ma capiva altresì che non tutte le menti erano abbastanza illuminate o colte per comprenderlo.

Era rassegnato a una vita fatta di fraintendimenti,di futili lotte contro la brutale e virulenta negazione dell'ovvietà dei fatti.

Pertanto,fu per lui una piacevole sorpresa imbattersi in persone che,malgrado il diffondersi della sua pessima reputazione,non solo erano d'accordo con lui,ma venivano a cercarlo mentre saccheggiava mondi.

Un numero irrisorio rispetto ai miliardi di morti,si,ma l'idea che anche un solo individuo su un intero pianeta potesse prestare ascolto ai suoi avvertimenti era più di quanto l'esperienza gli aveva insegnato ad aspettarsi.

Li accolse,ovviamente,gli diede energia cosmica per mantenerli giovani e con la ricchezza della genetica dei suoi esperimenti sui chitauri,li modificò e li potenziò,facendone la sua avanguardia nell'universo.

In cambio,loro lo adoravano come un padre.

Si diedero nuovi nomi,si ribattezzarono in suo nome.

Erano Fauce d'Ebano,Gamma Corvi,Proxima Media Nox,Cacciatore d'Ossidiana e Super Massiva,nomi riportati a galla dai più tenebrosi abissi dell'incubo e degli oscuri presagi.

Thanos li sguinzagliò per l'Universo in suo nome,affinché divulgassero i suoi moniti e cercassero nuovi mondi e luoghi da conquistare.

Si definivano i suoi figli.

Ma non lo erano.

Erano i suoi strumenti,le sue armi.

Spediti nel vuoto dell'Universo in coppia oppure in gruppo,annunciavano la sua venuta,guidavano le sue forze a terra,imponevano spietati la sua volontà.

Inoltre,lo ispiravano.

Thanos riprese anche ad occuparsi di affari,mediante le sue aziende,e rimise in uso una vecchia tecnica: "la mietitura".

Quando uno dei suoi pianeti andava in sovrappopolazione,o ne trovava uno troppo lontano,non usava i chitauri,ma le forze armate che le sue aziende gli consentivano per sterminare l'intero pianeta,tramite una particolare arma.

Ci fu un periodo dove trovò un altro esercito,dando possibilità ai chitauri di riposarsi,prendendo un'armata chiamata necromonger,esseri identici per aspetto ad alcune razze umanoidi come quelle della Terra,ma con la pelle pallida.

I necromongers erano un impero religioso e una delle quattro razze più antiche, che segue con zelo e violenza e diffonde la sua religione Necroism.

Un gruppo assolutamente fanatico che crede che la vita sia antagonista allo stato naturale dell'Universo.

Prima ancora di Thanos,avevano intenzione di convertire o uccidere tutti coloro che si opponevano a loro.

I necromonger credono che,oltre al potere supremo,vi sia una forma di potere inferiore,ma superiore a quello di dei ed eterni e che la vita sia antagonista all'ordine naturale dell'universo e deve essere purificata da esso per rinascere nell'Oltreverso.

L'Oltreverso è la loro terra promessa, ed essi credevano che a meno che una persona non muoia "a tempo debito"non andrà in quel luogo  
Inoltre credevano fortemente in una filosofia che diceva "tu mantieni ciò che uccidi", credendo che terminare la vita di un altro ti autorizzi a prendere la sua proprietà e posizione.  
I necromongers non si riproducono, in quanto non propagano ulteriormente la vita, quindi questo è il motivo per cui si riferiscono a tutti i non-necros come allevatori.

Tutti i necromongers viventi erano convertiti, quando subivano la conversione ricevevano il "marchio del necromonger": due dolorosi spuntoni infilati ai lati del loro collo, imparando come un dolore può attenuarne un altro.

Dopo questa "purificazione" i nervi sono intorpiditi e il colore nero fuoriesce dagli occhi e dalla pelle dei convertiti.

I nuovi convertiti portavano: vesti bruciate, lacere e putrefatte.

Le truppe dell'impero erano particolarmente efficaci, consideravano la morte onorevole e non erano in grado di provare dolore.

I guerrieri non credevano nell'armatura pulita, credevano che più danni si mostrano, maggiore è il guerriero che sei.  
Mentre i soldati dell'impero necromonger brandivano le armi laser,era considerato più onorevole usare le armi da battaglia corpo a corpo.  
La flotta necromonger si spostava da un pianeta all'altro, da un sistema all'altro, apparendo come una cometa prima dell'arrivo.

L'Armata cominciò a prendere forma sotto gli ordini di Covu dopo la sua scoperta dell'Oltreverso.

L'Armata si fortificò da Oltovm che Covu lasciò indietro mentre lui e i suoi necromongers entrarono nella Soglia.

Oltovm il Costruttore iniziò quindi a costruire un'armata più grande, ma non vide mai la Prima Ascensione quando la Nuova Armata sorse e scelse Naphemil il Navigatore per sostituirlo. Naphemil aveva portato alla luce una necropoli sepolta nella Basilica, che viaggiava con l'armata per la conquista attraverso lo spazio.  
I necromongers possono rintracciare la loro storia nella Confraternita di Austeres.

Il gruppo cercò di prendere le distanze dagli altri mondi che furono considerati corruttibili.

Gli Austeri si stabilirono nel mondo Asilo.  
Sorsero rapidamente dissensi, Covu, un importante scienziato, filosofo iniziò a insegnare la radicale credenza secondo cui ci potrebbe essere una forza sconosciuta e forse più di una.  
Primo regime: Covu il Trascendente.  
Covu aveva visto, in prima persona,l'Oltreverso,considerandolo come il vero fine ultimo dell'esistenza e rifiutando tutte le altre possibili vie.

Così avvincente era la rivelazione che insegnava che tutta la vita altrove era "un'epidemia spontanea", un "errore non guidato" che necessitava di correzione.

Lo stato naturale era la morte e ciò che è venuto dopo.

Anche Covu e tutti i necromongers facevano parte di questo "grande errore", ma avendo visto la verità, avevano il dovere di rimanere vivi finché l'errore non fosse stato ripulito da tutta la vita. Alcuni anni dopo, Covu scelse un successore.

Era Oltovm il Costruttore, l'ufficiale che aveva posato la prima e l'ultima pietra di Necropolis. Oltovm partì con Covu per tornare alla Soglia.

È stato un viaggio arduo, lungo mesi.

Alcuni della loro compagnia si chiedevano ad alta voce se Covu avesse mai visto la Soglia e cominciarono a dubitare della sua parola.

Ma poi essa è stata trovata.

Oltovm descrive la Soglia come "Circondata da grandi forze di marea dello spazio, perfide per navigare vicino, ma esteticamente belle, che suggeriscono le meraviglie oscure che si nascondono oltre".

Questo era il loro modo per descrivere i buchi neri e le energie che da essi si poteva prendere,ma che erano troppo potenti per essere contenute in un corpo.  
Trascorsero giorni in attesa che le forze di marea si allentassero, e finalmente la Soglia si aprì.

Covu ordinò a tutti i necromonger, tranne che a Oltovm, di voltare le spalle all'approccio, e stabilì per sempre che nessuna nave necromonger si doveva avvicinare alla Soglia aperta.

In effetti, nessun necromonger vivente, ad eccezione di un Lord Marshal, poteva vedere l'Oltreverso.

Sulla Soglia stavano i due uomini, il Lord Marshal, un tempo presente e futuro, che ora fissavano la bellissima stranezza dell'Oltreverso.

Quali parole passarono tra di loro non fu mai registrato.

Ma mentre Oltovm teneva il suo posto, Covu entrò nell'Oltreverso e non fu mai più visto.

Intento a non perdere mai la sua strada verso questo luogo straordinario, Oltovm ha costruito dei segnali di navigazione nascosti che lo avrebbero riportato indietro.

Mai più nessuno avrebbe dubitato della sua esistenza.

Una volta che la via fu tracciata, Oltovm iniziò la costruzione di un portale attorno alla Soglia, forze che potevano resistere ai vortici dello spazio e aprire la Soglia su richiesta.

Un ufficiale di fiducia è stato incaricato di sorvegliare la soglia contro le razze predatrici.

Il suo nome non è mai stato registrato, quindi viene semplicemente chiamato qui come guardiano dell'Oltreverso.

Detto di essere alto quasi 3 metri, il Guardiano e la sua legione di fedeli respingono qualsiasi non necromonger che tenti fare un approccio non autorizzato a questo santissimo dei luoghi.

Durante i tempi in cui la Soglia viene aperta per ammettere un Lord Marshal in pellegrinaggio, il Guardiano e i suoi guerrieri devono voltare le spalle per non guardare l'Oltreverso.  
All'inizio del secondo regime sorse una polemica.

Come si può tollerare la procreazione in una fede devota alla non vita?

La soluzione era vietare ogni riproduzione (anche se ovviamente non lo stesso atto sessuale). Questa proibizione portò all'inevitabile conclusione che la Fede sarebbe morta nel giro di una generazione, a meno che non si trovassero nuovi convertiti.

La fede era ancora grande, ma le distanze dello spazio erano maggiori.

Sono state necessarie più navi con unità migliorate.

Ora, Oltovm non era più un giovane, e la costruzione del portale della Soglia aveva occupato molti dei suoi anni.

Eppure, si è dedicato all'idea di regalare ai necromongers la più grande armata mai vista.  
I bisogni di manodopera erano enormi.

Il compito di soddisfare quel bisogno cadde su un giovane comandante ardente ,pieno di fede, di nome Baylock.

Ardente studioso degli insegnamenti di Covu, Baylock è stato ammirato anche se alcune delle sue azioni hanno suscitato critiche.

Tra le altre cose, ha usato mezzi non convenzionali per soggiogare tutte le razze di Boroneau V. Forti schienali e nuove risorse erano necessarie per costruire l'armata, e Baylock li aveva schiavizzati.  
Oltovm non vide mai la Prima Ascensione, il giorno in cui la nuova armata necromonger era

pronta.

Invece, scelse il suo successore e poi scelse il suicidio ritualistico ai margini della Soglia.

Oltovm aveva detto ad altri che era "tempo debito" per la sua morte, ed è lui aveva introdotto quell'usanza.

Anche se i necromongers desiderano la morte, c'è un momento giusto e appropriato per ogni morte. A meno che un necromonger non muoia a "tempo debito", gli sarà vietato entrare nell'Oltreverso.

Naphemil era salito rapidamente nei ranghi militari, un giovane cartografo che aiutava a gettare le basi per quella che ora chiameremo, semplicemente, la Campagna: il piano per liberare il noto verso da tutta la vita.

Oltovm il Costruttore scelse saggiamente quando nominò Naphemil come il capo di questa epoca di Necroismo.

Piuttosto che lasciare Necropolis dietro Asylum, Naphemil ordinò che la struttura fosse dissotterrata e sepolta in una nave molto più grande, la Basilica.

La prima chiesa necromonger viaggiava con l'armata attraverso lo spazio, nella quale si avventurava nel Giorno dell'Ascensione.

Nei brevi anni del Terzo Regime, la società necromonger ha diffuso la parola di Covu il Trascendente, riunendo i convertiti a migliaia.

Non era più sufficiente inchinarsi davanti al Lord Marshal e fare un giuramento di fedeltà.

La vera purificazione era necessaria.  
L'atto antidolorifico conosciuto nell'era moderna è un debole eco dell'esperienza di Covu.

Proprio come è stato torturato fino al punto di non sentire, i nuovi convertiti sono sottoposti a un processo che dimostra come un tipo di dolore possa attutire gli altri; in che modo il dolore può effettivamente portare felicità spirituale.

L'ufficio di "Purifier Principal" è stato creato per supervisionare le nuove conversioni.  
Nonostante questi guadagni, la fede necromonger iniziò ad avere problemi di numeri,mentre le lotte intestine tra gli ufficiali e l'attrito naturale superarono le conversioni.

Dopo l'enorme dispendio di risorse che aveva segnato il secondo regime, sembrava che la fede stesse cedendo.

Alcuni necromongers iniziarono a vedere Naphemil come un pianificatore più che un leader, più uno stratega.

Fu, come concludeva Oltovm, una buona scelta per il periodo di ascensione della storia dei necromonger, ma quel periodo fu ora sfidato da nuove realtà.  
Naphemil fu ucciso in una disputa con l'allora comandante Baylock, e questo omicidio impenitente segnò la prima volta che un Lord Marshal era stato detronizzato dalla violenza.

Il dibattito infuriava sul fatto che Baylock avesse il diritto di nominare se stesso Lord Marshal.

Alla fine, gli insegnamenti di Covu prevalsero, poiché Baylock difese il suo atto con le stesse parole di Covu: "Mantieni ciò che uccidi".

Baylock salì al trono di Necropolis e tutti i necromongers si inginocchiarono davanti a lui.

La società ora conosceva due tipi di successione: nomina e omicidio.

Baylock fu l'ultimo Lord Marshal nato a Necroism e il primo dei moderni Lord Marshal.

Durante il suo regime, la sottomissione planetaria divenne la norma.

Il piano che gli era servito bene su Boroneau V fu applicato su nuovi mondi e su larga scala. Baylock ha anche insegnato che non era abbastanza ottenere convertiti.

Coloro che hanno rifiutato la conversione dovevano essere eliminati.

Ancora una volta ha fatto affidamento,per la giustificazione delle sue azioni, sulle parole di Covu, che disse: "Converti o cadi per sempre".

A detta di tutti, il regime di Baylock avrebbe incontrato un successo senza precedenti se non avesse incontrato il temuto carthodox.

Questa era un'altra fede militarizzata, monoteista e procreativa, ma tuttavia potente.

Anche i carthoven erano alla ricerca di convertiti nel sistema planetario Neibaum, e quando i sentieri si incrociavano, i mondi di Neibaum divennero il sacro campo di battaglia.

Una nota interessante, anche se probabilmente irrilevante, sulla storia di questo particolare conflitto: ci sono suggerimenti (solo nella storia orale) che una razza elementale stava consigliando i carthodox nel corso di questa guerra.

Ma molti dubitano che gli dei fossero coinvolti, citando la tradizionale neutralità di tutti gli elementali di quelle zone che si erano da tempo ritirati nei reami spirituali a loro disposizione.  
I carthodox avevano strane nuove armi, alcune delle quali superiori al corrispondente armamento necromonger.

Le perdite tra i sostenitori della Fede erano diventate catastrofiche.

Gli ufficiali si sono lamentati del fatto che le comunicazioni non erano sufficientemente sicure, consentendo ai carthodox di conoscere le loro mosse in anticipo.

I comandanti di Baylock consigliarono la ritirata dal sistema Neibaum.

Se avessero potuto rinfoltire i ranghi convertendo i mondi oltre,sarebbero potuti tornare a combattere i carthodox di nuovo, rinfrescati e rafforzati.

Ma Baylock il Brutale non ne ha voluto sapere: "Possono avere gli dei dalla loro parte, ma noi abbiamo l'Oltreverso", si dice che Baylock abbia urlato. "Inizia e finisce in questo sistema."  
Kryll era un ufficiale tecnico incaricato di un ordine emergente all'interno del movimento necromonger.

Lo chiamò l'Ordine dei Quasi-Morti.

Le "Quasie" (come sono ora conosciute) iniziarono come asceti monaci che si privarono volontariamente di praticamente tutto il nutrimento.

Il loro obiettivo era di rallentare la funzione fisica fino al punto in cui la loro esistenza camminava a cavallo tra la vita e la morte.

Esseri fragili, ma potenti, poiché tutte le risorse del corpo erano dedicate alle attività mentali.

Dopo anni di supervisione della crescita di questo ordine, Kryll si fece avanti per offrire a Baylock e ai militari l'uso di Quasi-Morti come condotti telepatici.

Una volta riconosciuti i vantaggi promessi da tale sistema, l'offerta è stata rapidamente accettata. Una rete di Quasi-Morti e stata installata su ogni nave comando, una pratica seguita sempre.

Il Quasis ebbe un rapido successo.

Alla fine, ecco la linea di comunicazione incorruttibile che l'esercito stava cercando.

L'impatto delle Quasis cominciò a farsi sentire sul campo di battaglia, poiché le loro comunicazioni non potevano essere intercettate dai carthodox, che non avevano risorse equivalenti.

Stavano aiutando a cambiare le sorti della guerra quando accadde qualcosa di straordinario.  
Baylock è morto in un incidente di atterraggio su Neibaum Prime.

Le domande superano le risposte.

Chi era ora al comando?

I comandanti avrebbero nominato un Lord Marshal tra le loro fila?

O sarebbero arrivati a combattersi l'un l'altro anche mentre combattevano contro i carthodox?

Il cadavere di Baylock fu inviato alla Soglia.

Lì, il Guardiano fece galleggiare il cadavere in un'arca aperta e lo fece navigare nel Oltreverso. Mentre il cadavere svaniva, il Guardiano, come in seguito giurò davanti a un congresso di comandanti, udì Baylock muoversi e parlare.

E con le sue ultime parole, Baylock ha nominato un successore – Kryll.

I carthodox furono sopraffatti.

Le loro false icone venivano bruciate o altrimenti messe da parte, i loro numeri purificati e assorbiti. Sebbene fosse stato previsto che i carthodox, essendo essi stessi devoti, non si sarebbero mai convertiti al Necroismo, la maggior parte dei carthodox lo fece con una prontezza sorprendente. Alcuni sarebbero in seguito diventati rispettati guerrieri necromonger, e molti altri documenti riportano le loro storie.

Forse come un atto di gratitudine, Kryll ha annullato il divieto del necromonger di innalzare icone personali per erigere una statua montuosa di Baylock il Brutale.

I resti di Neibaum Prime furono lasciati alle spalle, un promemoria delle battaglie che Baylock ha compiuto lì.

Questa fu la prima delle grandi icone della Conquista planetaria che, nel prossimo regime, avrebbe assunto un'importanza maggiore.

Inoltre, Kryll ordinò agli statuari di abbellire l'interno antico della Necropoli, incluse le immagini di tutti i Lord Marshals, passati e presenti.  
Sempre attento alle sfide della Fede, Kryll ha perfezionato i Quasi-Morti, creando l'Ordine dei Quasi-Morti.

Questo gruppo era composto da 5 individui estremamente evoluti verso la morte che potevano sondare la mente di ogni individuo.

Così potenti erano quelli che, raggruppati insieme, potevano provocare emorragie nel cervello di un soggetto resistente.

Le "Grandi Quasie" servono il Lord Marshal regnante, mentre le "Piccole Quasie" soddisfano i bisogni di comunicazione dello spazio profondo sia militare che privato.

L'armata cartenaria, così formidabile, era montata su navi da guerra necromonger, rendendo l'armata più forte che mai.

Il necroismo, un movimento che aveva già assorbito altre 2 fedi, era pronto a diffondersi in nuovi mondi con nuova velocità.  
Il tempo di Kryll terminò inaspettatamente.

I necromonger incontrarono Thanos il Titano pazzo e i chitauri.

Tra i 2 non vi fu scontro,poiché Kryll aveva simpatia per Thanos che devastava i mondi sovrappopolati,criticando però solo il fatto che attaccava quelli che erano prossimi al collasso e non tutti gli altri.

Era anche infastidito dal fatto che Thanos tentasse di salvare le risorse dei pianeti e quindi permettere la vita,ma poiché l'esercito chitauriano era formidabile,preferì stringere alleanza e commise suicidio rituale,nominando Thanos come suo successore.

Questo documento di successione ha evitato la lotta rancorosa che ha segnato la transizione tra il quarto e il quinto regime.

Il documento di successione voleva che Thanos diventasse Lord Marshal e dio dei Necromonger,ma alcuni ne contestarono la validità.

Le voci portarono la faccenda al tribunale e, presto, seguì un dibattito pubblico: alcuni suggerirono che Thanos fosse in qualche modo complice della morte di Kryll.

Thanos fu prontamente prosciolto dalle accuse e gli autori di queste storie furono cacciati e uccisi prima del dovuto.

Nel tentativo di convincere i necromonger a seguirlo,Thanos aveva il documento di successione che lo nominava Lord Marshal custodito nei depositi più sicuri dei necromongers, sotto il più stretto dei guardiani.

Ha creato molte icone della conquista che servivano non solo per essere un memoriale della battaglia che si svolgeva dove atterrava, ma anche per iniziare quella battaglia.

Le campagne che conduceva attraverso i pianeti del Sistema di Coalsack e dei sistemi Aquilan spesso avevano solo icone della conquista rimanenti per ricordare le battaglie che avevano avuto luogo.  
Durante il suo governo, iniziò una devastante campagna contro gli Aquilani e ordinò la distruzione di Aquila Major con un massiccio bombardamento noto come "Protocollo finale".

Prese anche in considerazione l'idea di prendere di mira un essere angelico caduto chiamato Quintessa,ma data la potenza di quest'ultimo preferì lasciarla per ultima.  
Dopo aver convertito Kyra, Thanos ha avuto i suoi primi scontri con Drax,il Distruttore e ha acconsentito a una lotta uno contro uno con lui.

Drax non poté in alcun modo resistere contro il Titano Pazzo e fu imprigionato.

L'eterno dovette scontrarsi lo stesso giorno con un gruppo di elementali che si erano fatti venerare su quel pianeta,uno scontro che si rivelò più complicato del previsto.

Thanos guidò i Necromongers per altri 5 anni, ma rifiutò di andare nell'Oltreverso e si limitò a conquistare mondi.

La fede e le credenze religiose per lui erano pura follia,però aveva avuto interesse per le energie emesse dai buchi neri.

Alla fine Thanos accettò di passare il titolo di Lord Marshal a Super Massiva,tornò alle sue precedenti truppe dei chitauri.

"Siamo troppo rigorosi."disse un giorno Ar,mentre sfrecciavano tra i sistemi stellari.

I suoi servitori li avevano già preceduti alla volta di un mondo chiamato Zen Whoberi,maturo per essere sottoposto al sovvertimento globale in stile Thanos.

"Se anche una sola persona su un pianeta crede nella nostra causa,la vita di quella persona è degna di essere risparmiata e sfruttata."disse Thanos.

"Perciò...niente più annientamenti totali?"chiese Ar,un po' troppo entusiasta.

"I bottini accumulati dalle precedenti conquiste e i profitti aziendali,basteranno ad alimentare la nostra causa per altri millenni."disse Thanos "Forse,dovremmo provare l'equilibrio su scala mondiale."

Ar inarcò un sopracciglio "Misericordia?

Da parte di Thanos?"

"Un tipo diverso di misericordia."disse Thanos "Il disequilibrio esiste ancora.

La grazia della tomba è stata sufficiente,fino ad ora,ma ,da oggi in avanti, praticheremo le nostre epurazioni con maggior coscienza.

Prima,era più sicuro spazzare via intere popolazioni affinché non restasse nessuno a darci la caccia per vendetta.

Attueremo il protocollo titaniano:uccideremo metà degli abitanti di ciascun mondo.

Chiaramente se essi sono meritevoli e se non si ribellano.

E via via che quei pianeti si riavranno,dimostreranno a tutti gli altri che i nostri metodi funzionano."

Ar ci pensò "Sarà opportuno schiacciare anche tutte le risorse militari."gli fece notare"Altrimenti,dovremmo guardarci le spalle ancora di più del solito."

Thanos sorrise di puro piacere "L'idealista diventa un pragmatico.

Faccio ancora in tempo a convertirti,Ar."

"Il tempo passato con i necromonger ti ha segnato di brutto."disse Ar.

"Non direi."disse Thanos "Penso sempre che siano dei pazzi invasati.

Spero che Super Massiva si trovi bene."

Da quell'angolazione,il piccolo pianeta Zen Whoberi era sospeso nello spazio,un gioiello

verde-azzurro che brillava sullo sfondo nero nero velluto di una nebulosa senza stelle.

Erano entrati nel sistema Silicon Star,composto da 12 pianeti,di cui uno solo abitabile.

Zen Whoberi.

Dimora di 3 miliardi di anima senzienti.

Tutte destinate a soccombere nel brave giro di qualche generazione.

A meno che non avessero obbedito a Thanos.

E non lo fecero.

Così,lui attaccò.

Osservò l'offensiva dal ponte della sua nave,come aveva già fatto innumerevoli volte.

Da lassù,non si vedeva altro che un mero spettacolo di luci-sporadici lampi di giallo e arancione,che sfolgoravano sulla superficie del pianeta.

Il fuoco nucleare illuminava le linee costiere,riversandosi come lava dai litorali.

Riesaminò i suoi piani di battaglia per sommi capi e vide che nessuna modifica andava apportata.

Gli abitanti di Zen Whoberi non avevano fatto alcuna mossa o contromossa che lui non avesse già previsto.

L'esito era scontato.

Si rese conto,con sua sorpresa,che nel bel mezzo della guerra si sentiva...annoiato.

"Quand'è che il genocidio è diventato un'abitudine?"domando lui ad Ar.

L'amico accanto a lui,alzò lo sguardo dal piccolo oloschermo su cui scorrevano i dati trasmessi direttamente dai leviatani chitauriani.

"10000 anni fa all'incirca."disse Ar "Stai avendo dei ripensamenti,Thanos?"

"Se così fosse?"disse Thanos.

Ar schioccò la lingua e si stuzzicò la punta delle orecchie,una cosa che faceva soltanto quando era

assorto nelle sue riflessioni.

"L'olocausto è un male vergognoso."disse infine Ar "Ma non quanto è messo al servizio di un bene superiore.

Nondimeno,molte sono le vie che conducono alla vittoria.

Puoi sempre sceglierne un'altra."

Thanos sbuffò "La vittoria stessa non ha significato per me.

Voglio solo portare il mio aiuto."

Le labbra di Ar assunsero una piega preoccupata "So dove vuoi arrivare.

Sai che non approvo che tu scenda in battaglia insieme ai chitauri.

Potrebbe essere pericoloso.

Ricordi lo scontro con gli elementali e i iecromonger?"

"Ancora di più lo è permettere che si crei una distanza tra me e le nostre battaglie."disse Thanos"Distanza che potrebbe crescere e diventare un baratro tra me e la mia causa.

Ho bisogno di queste esperienze,Ar.

Devo vedere la devastazione con i miei occhi.

Come ho fatto molte volte.

Per ritrovare la motivazione.

Per ricordarmi ciò per cui combattiamo."

Consultando lo schermo,Ar assentì tra sé e sé "Beh,c'è una zona sul continente occidentale che è già stata sgomberata.

Potresti..."

"No."disse Thanos "Come sempre,devo vedere la sofferenza."

Sapeva che era inutile osservare soltanto gli effetti antisettici della pulizia planetaria ad opera dei chitauri.

Era come trovarsi di fronte al risultato finale di un intervento chirurgico.

Non si impara nulla dalle suture e dalle cicatrici.

L'unico modo per comprendere i meccanismi della medicina è guardare le mani del chirurgo immerse nel sangue e nelle viscere.

"Non ha senso se non lo si vive."disse Thanos ad Ar.

Ripensò ai giorni antecedenti al massacro sulla Blood Edda.

Il modo in cui aveva usato le mani per torturare ed uccidere l'elementale.

La sensazione di avere il sangue divino sulle sue colpevoli dita.

"Nossignore."replicò Ar con decisione "Lo hai già fatto,e tutte le volte hai messo a repentaglio la tua vita."

"Sono quasi indistruttibile,Ar."disse Thanos.

"E "quasi"è la parola chiave."disse Ar "Non possiamo rischiare."

Thanos si voltò verso l'amico e piegò le labbra in una parodia di sorriso "Non ti stavo chiedendo il permesso,Ar."

"È troppo pericoloso."insistette quello "Noi non possiamo permettere che ti capiti qualcosa."

"Noi..."disse Thanos nel suo tono più cupo e intimidatorio possibile "...non prendiamo le decisoni su questa nave.

Io le prendo."

Con un atteggiamento di sfida,Ar squadrò le spalle e spinse fuori il petto.

Lui e Thanos i scrutarono in cagnesco per alcuni lunghi momenti.

Ar ingollò di nuovo il malloppo "Thanos,ti prego!

Pensa a ciò che chiedi!

Al rischio che corri!"

"Sono preparato."disse Thanos "Ho trapassato una luna volandoci contro.

Ho distrutto interi mondi.

Non mi accadrà nulla di brutto,amico mio."

Alla fine,Ar si arrese.

Come Thanos sapeva che avrebbe fatto fin dall'inizio.

Ecco perché teneva così tanto all'amicizia con Ar.

Perché Ar lo contraddiceva.

Ma mai troppo.

Sulla superficie di Zen Whoberi,Thanos camminava tra i resti di un villaggio,su quello che un tempo era stato uno dei continenti settentrionali.

Era estate in quell'emisfero del pianeta e il calore era opprimente,mitigato soltanto dalle ombre passeggere dei grandi pennacchi di fumo che s'innalzavano nelle vicinanze,dove i suoi chitauri guerrieri avevano fatto brillare una miriade di bombe.

Il villaggio era in rovina,edifici e infrastrutture ridotte in macerie sotto i colpi inesorabili dei leviatani e degli armamenti chitauriani.

Sopra,i suoi soldati saettavano in cielo sui loro velivoli da guerra,mentre a terra la fanteria gli stava intorno.

Corpi-arsi,insanguinati-costellavano ciò che restava di una strada.

Due chitauri sgomberavano la via dai cadaveri per permettere il passaggio di Thanos e del suo seguito.

Lungo entrambi i margini della via,le truppe restavano sull'attenti.

In lontananza,si scorgeva un'imponente portale ad arco,una vera meraviglia architettonica.

Thanos era lieto che fosse sopravvissuto alla guerra.

La bellezza occupava un posto nell'Universo e doveva sempre rimanere intatta,quand'era possibile.

L'odore di sangue saturava l'aria.

Così come quello della carne bruciata.

E della paura,che aveva un suo odore particolare,il tanfo delle ghiandole adrenaliniche ipertattive.

La specie Zen Whoberi era di carnagione verde,alta di statura,snella di corporatura.

I loro copi potevano essere ammassati comodamente quanto gli altri.

Una bambina e sua madre erano dentro una tenda.

Fuori della porta di sentivano boati e urla.

"Mamma."disse lei piangendo tra le braccia della madre.

"Sei al sicuro."disse la madre.

Uno dei chitauri sfondò la porta.

Fuori era pieno di astronavi sia ad anello,sia quelle che avevano solo due chitauri,più il Santuario.

Un chiaturo con il mantello portò la bambina ed un altra con se.

"MAMMA!"urlò la bambina

"Zen-Whoberi."disse Fauce d'Ebano "Zen-Whoberi schieratevi o morirete."

La gente fu schierata in due fazioni.

"MAMMA!"disse la bambina liberandosi dal chitauro.

"Da un lato c'è una rivelazione,dall'altro un'onore conosciuto da pochi."disse Fauce d'Ebano.

Gamora vide Thanos venirgli incontro e lui indossava la corazza con la quale aveva attaccato Titano.

"Cosa c'è piccola?"disse Thanos chinandosi.

"Mia madre."disse la bambina"Dov'è mia madre?"

"Come ti chiami?"disse lui.

"Gamora."disse la ragazzina.

"Sei una vera guerriera,Gamora."disse Thanos che allungò la mano sinistra "Vieni.

Voglio aiutarti."

Gamora toccò l'enorme mano del gigante che la portò sotto un'arcata simile a quella di un tempio orientale.

Thanos si mise in ginocchio,prese un cilindro rettangolare,con al centro una pietra ovale rossa,e altre pietre più piccole e facendo pressione uscirono due lame,una sopra e l'altra sotto "Guarda."

Lui mise il coltello in orizzontale sull'indice "Bello,vero?

Perfettamente bilanciato come tutto dovrebbe essere."

Thanos piegò il coltello da una parte "Troppo da un lato."

Thanos piegò il coltello dall'altro lato "Troppo dall'altro."

Thanos lasciò cadere il coltello.

"Tieni,prova tu."disse Thanos.

"Andate in pace in contro al vostro creatore."disse Fauce d'Ebano.

I chitauri iniziarono ad uccidere la popolazione da una parte e Thanos girò il volto a Gamora.

"Concentrati."disse Thanos.

Gamora tenne il coltello in equilibrio.

"Ecco,brava."disse Thanos.

Poco dopo Thanos trovò la madre della bambina e le spezzò il collo a mani nude,dicendo che non era degna.

A bordo del Santuario,Thanos contemplava l'ologramma di Gamora che dormiva in una stanza sicura non lontano dalla sua.

Ar irruppe in cabina senza neppure annunciarsi,come faceva spesso-un comportamento oltraggioso,che solitamente lo infastidiva non poco.

Ma non quel giorno.

Quel giorno,gli interessava soltanto la bambina,ancora addormentata,e ciò che la aspettava.

"Che stai facendo?"domandò Ar "Il genocidio non ti basta più?

Ora sei...un rapitore?"

"La tua scala dei peccati segue un ordine assai strano,Ar."disse Thanos che non staccò gli occhi dall'ologramma.

Voleva assistere al momento in cui si sarebbe svegliata.

"Un conto è uccidere persone nel modo più rapido e pulito possibile,e un conto è rapirle e...e…"disse Ar "Quali sono le tue intenzioni?"

Thanos sospirò.

Ar tendeva a dimenticare con chi stesse parlando.

La loro lunga amicizia gli accordava un certo grado di rispetto e tolleranza nei confronti delle sue trasgressioni.

E Thanos gli era sinceramente riconoscente per le infinite ore di lavoro che aveva dedicato alla causa della salvezza dei mondi.

Ma cominciava a stancarsi delle libertà che si prendeva.

Che gli parlasse in quei termini in privato era una cosa.

Ma se avesse osato sfidarlo di fronte all'Estraneo…

O alla bambina…

"Ha ignorato ogni istinto di sopravvivenza dentro di lei."disse Thanos con voce colma d'ammirazione,gli occhi ancora incollati al corpicino dormiente "La madre si è lasciata sopraffare dalla paura,quando invece avrebbe dovuto lottare,e ha lasciato che la figlioletta facesse da scudo vivente,quando l'hanno presa.

E inaspettatamente,contro ogni possibile barlume di logica o ragione,Gamora ha fatto proprio questo.

Ha sfidato nientemeno che un esercito,un avversario di gran lunga superiore a lei.

Questa è una cosa che non si può inventare,Ar.

Non si può fabbricare quel genere di...coraggio."

"Vuoi per lo meno girarti a guardarmi?"domandò Ar.

"No,sto guardando mia...mia figlia."disse Thanos.

Ar gli girò attorno.

Non osò interferire con l'ologramma,ma gli si piazzò appena più a sinistra della figura,entrando nella visione periferica di Thanos "Lei non è tua figlia,Thanos.

Aveva dei genitori."

"È orfana."disse Thanos "Io la sto adottando.

È molto semplice."

"Posso chiederti il perché?"chiese Ar esasperato.

Thanos sospirò ancora;non aveva voglia di spigarsi,né con Ar né con chiunque altro.

Aveva un esercito.

Un'armata disciplinata,letale e obbediente

Con una parola,poteva cingere d'assedio interi mondi,annichilire eserciti e trucidare fino all'ultimo rappresentante di qualsiasi specie.

Ma doveva essere sempre un suo ordine.

Solo lui poteva esercitare il comando.

Di tutto.

In ogni frangente.

I chitauri non erano in grado di pensare autonomamente.

Non sapevano elaborare un progetto,un piano o una strategia.

Mentre Ar,sebbene capace,non era certo una mente tattica.

Manteneva le navi in attività,faceva in modo che le linee di approvvigionamento fossero sempre ben fornite e operative,ma non poteva mandare avanti una guerra.

Non ne sopportava l'intrinseca brutalità,e gli mancava l'intelligenza necessaria per pianificarla.

Persino Fauce d'Ebano e gli altri erano vittime del loro stesso servilismo e timore;non avrebbero mai potuto concepite un programma su scala globale.

Tutti tranne Super Massiva,che ora era lontana.

Ma quella bambina...il potenziale grezzo,intatto...Oh quante cose avrebbe potuto insegnarle!

"Davvero vuoi diventare padre?"domandò Ar con dolcezza.

"Io non invecchio,ma non vivrò per sempre."disse Thanos "Da qualche parte la fuori sta per nascere o è già nata l'anima speciale destinata ad uccidermi.

Se muoio prima che la mia opera sia compiuta,ed è molto probabile che sarà così,allora qualcun altro dovrà proseguire nel mio nome."

"Perché proprio lei?"disse Ar "Ci sono gli altri,Fauce d'Ebano,per esempio..."

"Si sono avvicinati a me tardivamente nella loro vita."disse Thanos "Lei è ancora bambina.

Posso modellarla,plasmarla e mia immagine.

Abbiamo raso al suolo Zen Whoberi,ma ci siamo portati via l'unica cosa che valesse la pena di salvare.

Lei rappresenta il meglio di loro e deve essere protetta.

La cresceremo.

Le insegneremo a guidare i nostri eserciti.

La nostra armata è la migliore della galassia,forse dell'intero Universo.

Faremo d lei io suo capo."

"I chitauri non sanno insegnare!"protestò Ar "La loro mente è come un alveare!

Imparano all'istante l'uno dall'altro,perciò non hanno mai avuto bisogno di sviluppare un metodo di addestramento!"

"In tal caso,la addestrerò io stesso."disse Thanos facendo un ampio sorriso "Guarda,Ar;si è svegliata."

Più tardi sedevano l'uno di fronte all'altra,alle estremità opposte di un tavolo,negli alloggi personali di Thanos.

Aveva fatto portate e montare apposta il tavolo da 2 chitauri,siccome lui,in genere,non mangiava mai.

Era strano trovarsi seduto a un tavolo,e avere un'altra persona di fronte.

La bambina sprigionava ondate di paura e incertezza.

Thanos la lasciò mangiare.

Era famelica e divorò tutto quello che le mise davanti.

"Mi ucciderai?"chiese Gamora infine.

"No!"disse Thanos.

La nota atterrita nella sua voce lo colse di sorpresa;fino a quel momento,non si era accorto di quanto tenesse a lei.

"Io ti ho salvato la vita."disse lui "Non ho alcuna intenzione di togliertela."

Lei rifletté per alcuni momenti in silenzio,poi alla fine disse:"Tu mi hai risparmiato la vita.

C'è una differenza."

Thanos fece un gran sorriso.

Tale prontezza di spirito in una creatura così giovane...L'aveva scelta saggiamente.

"Sono compiaciuto di questa tua eloquenza."disse Thanos "È segno di una mente ordinata.

Sei molto matura e intelligente per la tua età."

"Perché l'hai fatto?"domandò Gamora "Dovevano proprio morire?"

Lui annuì,cupo "Vorrei che non fosse così.

Lo vorrei davvero.

Ma c'è squilibrio nell'Universo,mia cara Gamora.

Se così non fosse,vivrei felice su qualche insignificante pianeta,in una zona remota della galassia.

A fare qualcosa di più semplice e duraturo.

L'agricoltore per esempio.

Ma ho una responsabilità più grande,una da cui non posso sottrarmi."

Gli occhi di Gamora guizzarono da una parte all'altra,mentre digeriva ciò che aveva sentito "Che vuoi dire?"

"Dove c'è squilibrio,io porto equilibrio."le spiegò Thanos "Dove ci sono mondi e popoli in difficoltà,io porto sollievo e misericordia."

Tacque per un brevissimo istante "Non ti mentirò,bambina.

Questo significa che uccido tante persone.

Non voglio farlo.

Non ne traggo alcun piacere.

Ma deve essere fatto."

"Perché proprio tu?"disse Gamora.

Thanos si concesse un istante per godersi quella bambina.

Solo un istante.

Gamora aveva tranquillamente ignorato il problema di cosa lui facesse,accettandone l'inevitabilità.

Era un vero portento.

"Perché io sono l'unico che possa farlo."disse Thanos.

"E che ne sarà di me?"disse Gamora.

"Voglio offrirti un'opportunità."disse Thanos "Di unirti a me.

Di diventare il mio braccio destro.

La tua specie ha una serie di caratteristiche fisiche che io ritengo utili e interessanti.

La vostra epidermide è più resistente di quella di un tipico mammifero bipede e questo vi fornisce un certo grado di protezione dalle ferite fisiche.

Anche i vostri tessuti muscolari sono più compatti della media,il che spiega la forza che manifestate anche in giovanissima età.

Questo ti rende la candidata perfetta per stare al mio fianco.

Per apprendere l'arte della guerra,della morte,della violenza necessaria.

Per divenire un'estensione del mio braccio nella galassia,mentre io faccio ciò che gli altri non fanno perché sono troppo stupidi o vigliacchi."

"Che cosa?"disse Gamora.

"Salvare il futuro."disse Thanos "Usando la ragione,preferibilmente.

Ma anche col sangue e col fuoco,se serve."

"Vuoi che diventi un soldato?"disse Gamora.

Thanos sgranò gli occhi.

"No!"esclamò lui "No,no!

Voglio che diventi...la mia erede in caso della mia scomparsa.

Starai al mio fianco.

Darai ai mondi una nuova forma,insieme a me.

Sarà una vita meravigliosa,bambina."

"Ho una domanda."disse lei alquanto timorosa.

"Certamente."disse Thanos.

"Come ti chiami."chiese Gamora.

Lui titubò un solo momento.

"Chiamami padre."disse Thanos.

Poco dopo lei e Thanos erano seduti su dei gradini.

"Non ho mai sperimentato una tale compassione."disse Thanos "Ne da mia madre,ne dalle mortali."

Thanos le fece vedere una rosa nera.

"Cos'è?"disse Gamora.

"Sul pianeta Terra,uno tra le mie proprietà,queste si chiamano rose."disse Thanos"Normalmente sono rosse,ma questa è nera."

"È bella."disse Gamora.

"Cosa c'è di più bello della morte?"disse Thanos guardando alla sua sinistra.

La bambina era molto bella sveglia e matura per la sua età,ma comunque ci sarebbe voluto parecchio tempo perché i 2 stabilissero un legame e lei imparasse a fidarsi.

Andava bene così.

Di tempo ne avevano a sufficienza.

Le distanze tra i sistemi planetari erano enormi,e persino viaggiando a velocità luce,talvolta impiegavano settimane o mesi per coprirle.

Thanos cominciò sin da subito ad addestrarla con rigore.

Liberò uno spazio sull'astronave da caricò "Pietà"e ne fece un poligono di tiro,un'arena da combattimento e una palestra.

Lei possedeva un talento innati e i vantaggi dell'evoluzione e della giovane età,ma lui era un maestro senza scrupoli.

Le scatenava contro i chitauri durante le sessioni pratiche facendole usare veri bastoni da allenamento,e ordinava loro di ucciderla."

"È troppo pericoloso."lo ammonì Ar la prima volta.

"Ce la farà oppure no."disse Thanos,con un distacco che non provava fino in fondo "Se sopravvive,migliorerà.

Se non sopravvive,allora non era destinata a stare al mio fianco."

In occasione del suo primo scontro,dopo essere stata rinchiusa all'interno di una stanza da cui le era stato detto di fuggire,Gamora uccise 2 chitauri adulti e ne ferì un terzo.

Coperta di lividi e ustionata da una picca da battaglia,zoppicò fino all'uscita,scoprì il funzionamento del tastierino elettronico e aprì la porta.

Il chitauro ferito si avventò su di lei in un ultimo tentativo di fermarla;Gamora lo bloccò nel vano della porta e,mentre si lanciava fuori,chiuse il battente con violenza,fracassandogli il cranio e crollando sfinita nel corridoio esterno.

"Vedi?"disse Thanos ad Ar,soddisfatto.

"Pura fortuna."sbuffò Ar.

"Se è come dici,la fortuna si esaurirà presto e questa storia sarà finita."disse Thanos.

Ma la buona sorte persistette finché Gamora non sviluppò abilità tutte sue.

Via via che la flotta si spostava di mondo in mondo,trucidando una popolazione dopo l'altra,Thanos continuò a addestrarla,e lei divenne forte,possente e sicura.

Dopo ogni sessione di allenamento si occupava personalmente di curare le sue ferite e lo faceva con una dolcezza che sorprendeva persino lui.

Credeva che la sua capacità di provare tenerezza si fosse estinta da tanti anni.

Gamora gli faceva venire voglia di prendersi cura di lei.

"So che ti sembra crudele..."le disse più di una volta "...che ti sembro crudele.

Ma quello che faccio è per il tuo bene,per il bene della tua generazione e di quella dei tuoi figli,e poi dei loro figli e così via.

Le mie azioni cancelleranno la disperazione e rianimeranno la speranza."

"Io ti credo,Padre."rispose lei.

Thanos non seppe trattenere l'ampio sorriso che gli increspò tutta la faccia.

"Perché sorridi."domandò Gamora,flettendo il braccio.

Un corpo a corpo con uno dei migliori guerrieri chitauriani le aveva procurato un taglio profondo sull'avambraccio sinistro fin quasi all'osso.

Non aveva neppure 13 anni e il suo corpo era già segnato come quello di un veterano anziano.

"Ci sono pochi piaceri nella mia vita."disse Thanos "Uno di questi è sentire che mi chiami "padre"."

Gamora gli prese la mano fra le sue.

Non erano così piccole come quel primo giorno su Zen Whoberi,quando a stento era riuscita a cingergli un dito.

Lui strinse,sentì il calore della sua carne,il battito del suo sangue.

Sua figlia.

Sua figlia.

"Crescerà per odiarti."lo mise in guardia Ar più tardi,quando erano soli "Hai ucciso la sua famiglia.

Al momento,è innamorata di te.

Il tuo potere la affascina.

La tua generosità la colpisce.

Ma con l'aumentare della sua forza,comincerà a domandarsi perché debba tollerare la tua esistenza."

"A suo modo,mi ama."rispose Thanos "Si sforza di migliorarsi,di essere più preparata a diventare il mio braccio destro."

"Tienilo d'occhio,il tuo braccio destro."osservò Ar con sagacia "Potrebbe tagliarti la gola.

Ricorda che quelle armi che hai dato sono infuse con il tuo potere."

Thanos emise una specie di grugnito di assenso.

Se un giorno Gamora avesse davvero ritenuto di poterlo uccidere,si sarebbe semplicemente dimostrata pronta e meritevole di stare al suo fianco.

Ma combattere contro infinite orde di chitauri e miserabili su pianeti devastanti non poteva bastarle più.

Era tempo di spingersi oltre.

"Credo abbia bisogno di un fratellino o di una sorellina."disse Thanos ad Ar.

Thanos informò Fauce d'Ebano e i suoi compagni che voleva un altro bambino,preferibilmente intorno alla stessa età di Gamora.

I suo studi indicavano che questo avrebbe aumentato molto la possibilità che si stabilisse un legame tra i due.

Fauce e gli altri gli fecero sfilare davanti schiere e schiere di pargoli,tutti raccattati dalle rovine fumanti di svariati mondi.

Proxima Media Nox,tuttavia,scovò una ragazzina dalla sconcertante carnagione

azzurro-violacea,non identica a quella di Thanos,ma abbastanza simile da spingerlo a domandarsi come sarebbe stata la sua vita,se fosse nato sul mondo di quella bambina anziché sul suo.

Dapprima la scartò.

Il suo corpicino tremante non poteva competere con Gamora,la quale aveva un disperato bisogno di allenarsi con avversari più impegnativi degli innumerevoli chitauri che,ormai,uccideva quasi con noncuranza durante le sessioni di addestramento.

Ma quella carnagione...Thanos non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

La bimba gracile,glabra,senza pupille,e la tonalità della sua pelle si avvicinava moltissimo al viola,tanto che,pensava lui,avrebbe quasi potuto essere...sua figlia.

Si accucciò davanti a lei e le prese il mento tra l'indice e il pollice,sollevandole il viso affinché potessero guardarsi negli occhi.

"Benvenuta a bordo del Santuario,mia cara."le disse lui.

Le ragazze,Gamora e la nuova arrivata,Nebula,andavano piuttosto d'accordo,come c'era da aspettarsi.

All'inizio,Thanos era contento di assistere al consolidamento di quel legame fraterno,un vincolo affettivo che le speranze comuni concorrevano a fortificare e perpetuare.

Ma la sua gioia durò all'incirca per il primo mese,passato il quale si rese conto che,se le due avessero cominciato a considerarsi alleate,avrebbero inevitabilmente fatto fronte comune contro di lui.

In totale antitesi con lo scopo che si era prefisso adottandole entrambe.

Aveva bisogno che fossero leali a lui,non l'una all'altra.

E così,cominciò a metterle in competizione,manipolandole affinché ciascuna si sentisse minacciata dall'altra,facendole entrare un conflitto tra loro,e ciò accadeva ogni qualvolta escogitasse una nuova prova a cui sottoporle.

Con suo piacere,vide che fallivano entrambi,nonostante i loro sforzi.

Si trovavano grossomodo allo stesso livello,anche se più spesso era Gamora a vincere.

Riusciva a battere Nebula,ma mai a sferrare il colpo mortale.

Quello era il miglio addestramento possibile per loro.

"E hai intenzione di adottare altri orfani di guerra?"domandò Ar con una certa asprezza,mentre Thanos guardava le bambine combattere "Devo organizzare il Santuario affinché funga da orfanotrofio,oltre che da ammiraglia?"

Thanos grugnì.

"Dico sul serio,Thanos."disse Ar "Quando hai preso a bordo Gamora,io ho capito.

Ti sei imbattuto in lei,ne sei rimasto folgorato.

Spesso,le coincidenze ci indicano la strada per trovare il nostro posto nell'ordine Universale,però..."

Thanos interruppe l'amico sollevando una mano.

"Per ora,ne basteranno 2."disse Thanos "Guardale lottare.

Come se fossero nate negli abissi dell'inferno."

"Esatto,hai plasmato un bel paio di demoni."disse Ar.

Thanos schioccò la lingua "No,no.

Non demoni,Ar.

Figlie.

Staranno sempre accanto a me."

"Preferirebbero strapparti il cuore,più che proteggerlo."lo avvertì Ar.

"Cambierà con il tempo."disse Thanos.

"Vorrei tanto esserne certo quanto te,amico mio."disse Ar "Per come stanno le cose adesso,penso solo che tu stia affilando la lama che ti taglierà la giugulare,un giorno."

Con un cupa risata,Thanos distolse lo sguardo dalla vetrata che dava sulla palestra "Fidati di me,Ar.

Ci ho pensato bene.

Io miglior lavaggio del cervello è quello che lascia al soggetto un briciolo di libertà di pensiero.

Consento a Gamora e Nebula di odiarmi perché questo da loro l'illusione di avere ancora una scelta e un libero arbitrio.

Ma ormai sono troppo assuefatte da questo tipo di vita.

Hanno interiorizzato al mia filosofia e accettato il mio predominio,che ne siano consapevoli o meno.

Sono le mie figlie e per quanto i figli possano detestare i genitori è raro che alzino il dito su di loro."

"Raro."ripeté Ar seccamente.

E istintivo e inaspettato,il pensiero di A'Lars gli si insinuò nella mente per la prima volta da quando...da quando…

Per la prima volta da quel giorno,50 piani sotto la superficie di Titano.

Per la prima volta da quando aveva fatto saltare la testa a suo padre e sbriciolato l'unica speranza del pianeta sotto il suo tallone.

Aveva fatto scempio del corpo del padre.

"Sarò nei..."disse Thanos che si interruppe,attratto dalla scena che si stava svolgendo nella palestra.

Gamora aveva spezzato la picca di Nebula,insieme alla sua gamba destra.

Ma Nebula era riuscita ad arrampicarsi su una catasta di casse,appena fuori dalla portata della sorella.

Ogni volta che Gamora affondava la picca contro di lei,Nebula si ritraeva quanto bastava per evitare il colpo.

Le due erano a un punto morto.

Finiva sempre così,tutte le volte.

Gamora sopraffaceva Nebula,la quale trovava sempre un modo per non essere sconfitta del tutto.

Non perdeva mai,ma non vinceva neppure.

"Abbiamo qualche rimanenza di biocombinatori d'ultima serie di aggiornamenti sui chitauri?"domando Thanos.

Ar annuì "Beh,si.

Ma non ci..."

"Vieni con me."disse Thanos che pigiò il pulsante per aprire la porta ed entrò nella palestra.

Nebula lo vide per prima,e lui riscontrò un palpabile senso di sollievo.

Non gli piaceva che lo vedesse come il suo salvatore;doveva contare solo su se stessa.

Gamora percepì la sua presenza un momento dopo.

Si voltò e lasciò cadere la picca da battaglia,scattando sull'attenti.

"Thanos."lo salutò rigida.

"Riposo,figlia mia."disse Thanos.

Lui tese un braccio per aiutare la ferita Nebula a lasciare il suo riparo sicuro.

Lei gli prese la mano,scese zoppicando e,infine,quando i suoi piedi toccarono terra,si appoggiò completamente a lui.

"Che cosa è successo,bambina?"disse Thanos "Perché Gamora ti ha battuto?"

"Non ho visto la sua..."disse Nebula.

"Ah."disse Thanos e ficcò il pollice nell'occhio sinistro della ragazzina.

"THANOS!"proruppe Ar,accorrendo al fianco di Nebula.

Lei era crollata in ginocchio,urlante di dolore,con le mani premute sull'orbita vuota che sanguinava copiosamente.

Senza spostare l'attenzione dall'immobile Gamora,Thanos parlò "Ha detto che non vedeva.

Useremo un biocombinatore per impiantarle un occhio potenziato.

Forse questo la aiuterà in futuro.

Ar,portala in infermeria per l'intervento."

Thanos non mosse un muscolo,ne distolse lo sguardo da Gamora,mentre Ar accompagnava Nebula,zoppicante e con una mano davanti all'occhio,fuori dalla sala d'addestramento.

La bambina lasciava una scia di gocce di sangue sul pavimento.

L'espressione di Gamora non era mutata affatto nel corso dell'intero scambio.

Thanos la fissò nel silenzio che ingigantiva,ma lei si ostinava a non ricambiare lo sguardo e puntava gli occhi nel vuoto oltre la sua spalla,come se lui non fosse neppure presente.

"Pensi che io sia crudele?"le chiede lui dopo un po'.

Gamora tradì una grande incertezza mentre rifletteva,poi,finalmente,incontrò i suoi occhi "Si."

Thanos sorrise.

Aveva deciso,durante quei momenti di titubanza da parte di lei,che se avesse risposto no o non lo avesse guardato direttamente negli occhi l'avrebbe uccisa.

"Sono così fiero di te."le disse Thanos.

Parole che non aveva mai pronunciato,ne sentito.

Dopo essersi abituata al suo nuovo occhio,Nebula combatté meglio nel successivo scontro con Gamora.

Tuttavia,non vinse nemmeno quella volta.

"Vedi come se la cava con un paio di ginocchia nuove."ordinò Thanos ad Ar.

Nei suoi alloggi personali,Thanos era seduto dietro una scrivania a interfaccia,dove stava organizzando il successivo attacco.

Al suo esercito non servivano più dei portali per viaggiare,a meno che non si imbattessero in uno dei vecchi portali kalami.

Le misure di sicurezza che circondavano gran parte dei varchi complicavano l'accesso a un individuo famigerato come lui.

Per questo,ormai,si affidavano alla velocità super-luce per stragrande maggioranza degli spostamenti.

Anche così,tuttavia,le enormi distanze tra i sistemi si traducevano in lunghi periodi di traversata spaziale,in cui c'era tanto tempo per studiare e pianificare strategie.

Thanos apportava continue e minuziose modifiche al suo messaggio,per adattarlo a ciascun mondo su cui avrebbe operato il suo tentativo di persuasione.

E intanto,si preparava alla guerra.

Per ogni evenienza…

Stavolta,Ar si annunciò prima di entrare.

Thanos non alzò lo sguardo quando udì il fruscio della porta che si apriva.

Ar tacque a lungo,indugiando in piedi alle sue spalle.

"Parla,amico mio."disse Thanos.

Una lunga pausa.

Poi: "Ti appaga,Thanos?"

"Che cosa?"disse l'altro.

"Le ragazze."disse Thanos "Il vostro rapporto."

"Fare loro da padre,intendi?"disse Thanos che rifletté sul quesito per un lungo momento,passato il quale rifletté ancora.

"Si."disse Thanos "Mi appaga."

"In tal caso,allora,forse è il tempo di riconsiderare i nostri piani."disse Ar a Thanos.

Thanos sollevò lo sguardo dalla scrivania a interfaccia.

Da tanto tempo,ormai,Ar era divenuto parte integrante dell'ambiente della nave,l'ennesimo pezzo di un puzzle che Thanos ricomponeva regolarmente nel tentativo di comprendere e guidare l'Universo.

Adesso,però,osservando il suo vecchio amico,lui stesso ebbe l'impressione di ravvisare l'interezza della storia che aveva condiviso,scritta negli scavi del suo volto.

Avevano fatto la guerra-le guerre;in realtà-per così tanti millenni.

Le infinite battaglie non avevano fatto altro che rendere Thanos più forte e più sicuro della strada che aveva intrapreso.

Quanto ad Ar...Le incertezze che lo tormentavano erano ora evidenti,le fratture che incrinavano le sue convinzioni e il loro rapporto,che si spalancava sempre di più a ogni miliardo di vittime massacrate.

"Pensi forse che potrei mai deporre le armi,Ar?"disse Thanos "Accontentarmi dei piaceri dei fedeli,fondare una nuova colonia come unico eterno,affondare nei piaceri della paternità,mentre la fuori c'è un Universo disperatamente bisognoso del tipo di aiuto che solo io posso offrire?"

"Beh,io..."disse Ar.

"Non verrò meno al mio dovere."disse Thanos "Non abbandonerò la mia missione,la mia causa.

Amo le mie figlie,poiché esse sono i miei strumenti più preziosi,espressione delle mie abilità,della mia conoscenza,del mio destino.

Senza la missione,noi siamo vagabondi senza scopo,Ar.

Toglitelo dalla testa.

Sii forte."

Ar aprì la bocca per replicare,ma proprio allora una sirena cominciò ad urlare.

I due si guardarono.

L'allarme non si attivava mai.

Thanos balzò in piedi dalla scrivania e,insieme ad Ar,si precipitò in plancia,dove l'Estraneo sedeva sulla poltrona del comandante,sibilando tra se e se.

Non appena Thanos entrò,l'Estraneo si alzò e indicò lo schermo principale.

"Siamo circondati,Lord Thanos."brontolò l'essere in quel suo modo di parlare lento e ben scandito"Sono 15.

Starblaster dei Nova Corps."

"Avrei dovuto prevedere che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato."bofonchiò Thanos "Ma siamo lontani dallo spazio xandariano."

"Presumo abbiano deciso di prendere l'iniziativa."disse Ar "Preparo i laviatani?"

"Si."disse Thanos "E aprì un canale di comunicazione con la nave ammiraglia xandariana.

Lo aspetto."

Un momento dopo,lo schermo principale si accese con uno sfarfallio e poi un improvviso chiarore.

Ne scaturì un ologramma che,dilatandosi,si modellò nella forma di un viso robotico di un cyborg con dentro un cervello organico.

Un volto da lungo dimenticato,ma subito riconoscibile.

"Daakon Ro."disse Thanos quasi con gioia "Hai vissuto dentro un corpo da androide per millenni.

Non sei mai andato in pensione,dunque.

Tua moglie deve essere addolorata."

Il volto del cyborg era identico a quello di Ro.

Fece una smorfia "Mia moglie è passata a miglior vita innumerevoli anni fa durante un'incidente,Thanos.

Mi sono salvato per miracolo."

"Le mie più sincere condoglianze."disse Thanos.

"Non so perché,ma ti credo."disse il robot.

"Io non mento quasi mai."disse Thanos.

"No,però sei riuscito a far fuori mezza galassia."disse il robot "I morti sono un numero enorme di triglioni."

Thanos scosse le spalle "Non ho tenuto il conto.

Xandar non è stato toccato,il tuo mondo gode di un invidiabile equilibrio.

E l'ultima volta ho controllato,Denarian Ro,nessuna delle mie incursioni ha interessato i territori xandariani.

I Nova Corps non hanno alcuna giurisdizione su di me."

Ro scrollò il capo "Gli altri sistemi e domini sono terrorizzati da te.

Hanno chiesto il nostro aiuto secondo i termini del Trattato di Mazar.

Non chiedere;fu sottoscritto qualcosa come 10000 anni fa,ma è ancora applicabile."

"Perciò siete qui per uccidermi."disse Thanos.

"Per arrestarti,se possibile."disse Ro "Consegnati senza opporre resistenza."

Ro fece una pausa,si umettò le labbra "Ho saputo di Titano.

Della sua fine.

Una vera tragedia.

Ma non puoi riportare in vita quella gente lanciandoti dietro una scia di sangue per tutto l'Universo."

"Non voglio riportarli indietro."disse Thanos che colse un gesto di Ar con la coda dell'occhio.

I leviatani erano in posizione.

"Hanno ignorato gli avvertimenti di un dio."disse Thanos "Sto cercando di salvare delle vite."

"Scusa se te lo dico,ma hai uno strano modo di dimostrarlo."disse Ro.

"Ro,tu fosti gentile con me in un momento della mia vita in cui avevo bisogno di gentilezza."disse Thanos "Come segno di riconoscenza,ti darò 30 secondi per invertire la rotta e tornartene a Xandar."

Ro sogghignò "1:temo di non poterlo fare.

2:ho 15 navi Nova Corps con i cannoni solari puntati contro le gondole dei tuoi scudi e il nucleo del tuo motore.

Potrei lasciarti alla deriva nello spazio,senza nessuna nave."

"20 secondi."disse Thanos.

"Che ne pensi questo come segno di riconoscenza?"domandò Ro "Ti permetterò di arrivare a 0 prima di farti saltare in aria."

"10 secondi."disse Thanos e nel frattempo segnalò ad Ar di attaccare.

In previsione del giorno in cui qualche pianeta scellerato,sistema disperato o pirata spaziale sprovveduto avesse tentato di farlo esplodere in mille pezzi,Thanos aveva preso la precauzione di dislocare 10 leviatani in coda alla sua flotta,a una distanza approssimativa di un minuto luce.

Perciò erano sufficientemente distanziati da apparire ai normali sensori come semplici detriti asteroidei.

Durante il colloquio con Daakon Ro,le dieci astronavi viventi avevano coperto quella distanza di un minuto luce dagli starblaster dei Nova Corps.

Quando il conto alla rovescia di Thanos arrivò a 10 secondi,i leviatani attaccarono.

Sullo schermo,l'ologramma di Daakon Ro trattenne il fiato e si voltò.

Dall'audio del canale di comunicazione,Thanos udì urla di panico e grida allarmate.

"ACCIDENTI A TE!"esclamò Ro,guardandosi attorno "THANOS!

ACCIDENTI A TE!"

Più che a sferrare l'offensiva,i leviatani piombarono sulle astronavi come uno sciame inferocito.

Si incuneano nella formazione d'attacco dei Nova Corps in maniera così rapida che i vascelli non poterono fare fuoco senza rischiare di colpirsi l'un l'altro.

Folgori sfrigolanti lampeggiarono dai cannoni dei leviatani e le grandi bestie torsero i muscolosi corpi per insinuarsi tra le navi da guerra.

I loro carapaci esterni,squarciandoli ed esponendoli alla vacua morte dello spazio.

L'ologramma di Daakon Ro tremolò,mandò scintille,poi svanì in rumore statico.

L'attacco durò soltanto pochi minuti.

Al termine della battaglia,si contava un leviatano morto,altri 2 feriti e tutti e 15 gli starblaster distrutti.

Detriti,cadaveri e piccoli globi di sangue vagavano nella tomba senza gravità dell'Universo profondo.

"Non mento quasi mai."disse Thanos allo schermo vuoto "Ma quasi mai non significa mai."

Si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della poltrona e congiunse le dita di fronte a se "Come dicevo,Ar,non deporrò le armi.

Non mi arrenderò.

La vita ha bisogno che stia dalla sua parte."

Ar schioccò la lingua e gesticolò per indicare il portale principale in pulsovetro

Il corpo a brandelli di uno xandariano galleggiò davanti a loro,attirato dalla microgravità generata dalla massa del Santuario.

Il cadavere avrebbe continuato a orbitare attorno alla nave come una sanguinolenta luna sventrata,finché non avessero aumentato la velocità;a quel punto,l'attrito l'avrebbe incendiato e ridotto in cenere.

"Si."osservò Ar senz'ombra di sarcasmo "La vita ha proprio bisogno di te."

"Prendo atto del tuo commento."disse Thanos che si alzò dalla poltrona "Forse,esiste un altro modo.

Soltanto uno sciocco o un fanatico si attiene sempre al piano originale,senza cercare nuove strade per raggiungere il suo scopo."

"Sono lieto che tu distingua gli sciocchi dai fanatici."disse sorridente Ar.

"Uno sbaglio che non commetterò di nuovo."concluse Thanos mentre lasciava il ponte di comando.

Ritirandosi nei suoi alloggi,Thanos passò giorni e giorni concentrato nello studio.

Dato che Ar si occupava di distrarre le sue figlie,lui si concesse una profonda immersione nei dati che aveva raccolto.

Le sue stanze giunsero a somigliare al silencurium dei suoi ricordi:non si udiva alcun suono,solo l'occasione sussurro del suo respiro o il raro palpito di un batticuore quando scopriva qualcosa di nuovo.

Scaricò statistiche e dati da satelliti che orbitavano attorno a pianeti lontanissimi,in remoti sistemi solari.

Esaminò attentamente le informazioni ricavate da oscuri recessi e segreti serbatoi di sapere.

Operò calcoli,spremette il suo intelletto e attinse all'immenso potenziale della sua mente per rispondere all'incognita:quanti mondi dovevano essere salvati?

E qual'era il modo migliore per salvarli?

I risultati furono agghiaccianti.

Lo avvilirono a tal punto che non lasciò le sue stanze per un'altra settimana,durante la quale non fece altro che stare sdraiato sul letto a fissare il nulla.

Il nulla più assoluto.

La questione,comprese,non era più di salvare i singoli mondi.

Era stato troppo ottuso e miope per afferrare l'enormità del problema che gli si profilava davanti.

I pianeti erano in pericolo,si,ma esistevano come parte dell'Universo.

E l'Universo stesso rischiava di soccombere allo stesso destino di Titano.

Il cosmo era vasto,ma non infinito.

Il numero di mondi abitabili era limitato,così come quello delle risorse adatte a sostenere la vita.

Un numero spropositato,si-tanto gigantesco da essere quasi inimmaginabile.

Ma era pur sempre un numero finito.

Finito e circoscritto.

Pertanto…

Secondo i suoi nuovi calcoli,e sulla base dei suoi modelli-ora comprovati dalle ceneri di un enorme numero di mondi-entro i successivi 100 miliardi di anni,l'Universo avrebbe esaurito ogni capacità di sostenere la vita.

All'inizio,il risultato del suo conteggio lo aveva rallegrato,come se fosse stato liberato da un peso.

100 miliardi di anni era un tempo incredibilmente,assurdamente lungo.

Paradossale,quasi.

Eppure…

Eppure il tempo era inesorabile.

Un anno,100 miliardi di anni,non faceva nessuna differenza:quel giorno,alla fine,sarebbe arrivato.

Egli esseri di quel tempo lontano non meritavano forse di vivere come quelli dell'epoca presente?

Chi era lui-chi era chiunque-per affermare che una vita vissuta adesso,avesse più valore,dignità o merito di una vissuta dopo 100 milioni di millenni?

Quando fosse giunto quel tempo,futuro,l'Universo avrebbe ospitato svariati sestilioni di creature senzienti.

Una cifra davvero sconcertante.

E ognuna di loro era condannata all'oblio.

Perché un bambino del futuro avrebbe dovuto soffrire,patire la fame e morire tra le atrocità solo perché un bambino del presente potesse vivere una vita serena?

Thanos poteva pure continuare a viaggiare per il cosmo,cercando di risanare un pianeta e una civiltà alla volta,ma…

"È un Universo dannatamente grande,quello che c'è la fuori."mormorò Thanos tra se e se.

E quella notte,lei tornò a visitarlo,per la prima volta dopo ere.

"Ricorda ciò che ti ho detto."gli rammentò Lady Morte,quasi del tutto scarnificata,il corpo uno scheletro dinoccolato,drappeggiato da brani di pelle residua e muscoli che sembravano non voler abbandonare le sue membra.

E Thanos ricordò,alla fine.

Ricordava sempre,adesso.

Da quando aveva mentito ad Ar.

Lady Morte aveva detto:"Salva tutti".

Questo lui aveva riferito al suo amico molti millenni prima,sulla Golden Berth,quando viveva sotto il giogo di Sua Eccellenza.

Ma c'era dell'altro.

Una metà che lui aveva omesso.

Letteralmente.

"Non puoi salvare tutti."gli aveva detto.

Il messaggio acquistava molto più significato,ora.

Il suo algoritmo,applicato non a un pianeta solo,ma all'Universo intero.

E se voleva salvarlo per il bene della gente del futuro,doveva annientarne la metà.

Doveva annientare metà degli essere che vivevano nell'Universo.

Rise al solo pensiero.

Rise e rise a lungo.

"Grazie."sussurrò Thanos "Grazie padrona Morte,per avermi indicato la strada giusta ancora una volta."

Convocò Ar,le sue figlie guerriere e l'Estraneo sul ponte di comando.

Costoro erano gli unici individuo del suo esercito capaci di pianificare il maniere indipendente,e benché Thanos fosse molo più intelligente di loro-messi insieme-sotto ogni aspetto,sentiva che i punti di vista altrui potevano avere un loro intrinseco valore,anche se sbagliati.

Ar sedeva al pannello di navigazione,la poltrona girata verso Thanos,che invece occupava il trono al posto del comandante.

L'Estraneo stava in piedi poco più in la,ritto come un fuso,mentre le sue figlie…

Le ragazze non erano più ragazze,ma quasi donne.

Sfrontate e colme d'odio e di rabbia,erano talmente concentrate sulla repulsione che provavano per lui da non accorgersi di quanto Thanos le avesse rese le sue armi perfette.

Presto,sarebbe giunto il momento di sguinzagliarle assieme ai suoi eserciti,di guardarle uccidere in suo nome,convinte che così stessero soltanto prendendo tempo in attesa di stanare se sue debolezze.

Ma Thanos non aveva debolezze.

Le 2 avrebbero continuato a sacrificare vite per lui,odiandolo,compiendo quell'amorevole lavoro al suo posto in caso di necessità.

Nebula stava spaparanzata di fronte al modulo degli armamenti,la schiena poggiata contro un bracciolo della poltrona,le gambe penzolanti dall'altro lato.

Gamora era appollaiata su un console li vicino.

Combattevano e bisticciavano,ma restavano sempre vicine,come soggette a qualche implicita,ma ben intesa tregua a cui entrambe si attenevano per mutua convivenza.

"Siete al corrente del problema."disse loro Thanos "Finora,abbiamo scelto di arrancare da un pianeta a un altro,identificando mondi con difficoltà ambientali simili a quelle di Titano.

Ma l'Universo tutto è in pericolo.

Prima,il problema sbalordiva per l'ampiezza della sua portata.

Adesso,tale portata è quasi impossibile da concepire.

Accetto i vostri suggerimenti."

"Ci sono,padre!"disse Nebula "Perché non costruiamo un bomba abbastanza potente da spazzare via mezzo Universo?

In un solo colpo."

"Che idiozia."brontolò Gamora.

"Almeno,io cerco di offrire un contributo."ribatté Nebula,il cui unico occhio organico lampeggiò di rabbia.

"Meglio tacere,che contribuire con qualcosa di stupido."disse Gamora.

Nebula girò la poltrona con un movimento così rapido che persino Thanos stentò a seguirlo.

Ma prima che la ragazza potesse fare alcunché,Gamora le era balzata alla gola con un coltello.

"Non ora."disse Thanos in tono di rimprovero.

Gamora ringhiò e allontanò la lama dal collo.

Il suo occhio cibernetico si contraeva rapidamente,ora aperto,ora chiuse,segno che stava per perdere il controllo.

Thanos le scoccò il suo sguardo più severo e lei si placò.

"Una bomba abbastanza grande da spazzare via mezzo Universo..."ripeté Thanos,una volta che l'atmosfera nella stanza fu più distesa "...è un'idea allettante,ma approssimativa e inattuabile.

Non è certo qualcosa che si possa fare con uno schiocco di dita.

Ma bisogna trovare una soluzione.

La morte inevitabile è già di per se un destino triste per un individuo o un mondo,ma la morte di un intera realtà?

Imperdonabile."

Ar incrociò le braccia sul petto e sogghignò "Non puoi sperare di comprendere i disegni del destino.

Nemmeno tu che sei un dio."

"Molto opportuno,da parte sua."commentò Thanos.

"È sempre stata un'idea assurda."disse Nebula scontrosa "Ora l'idea è sempre assurda,ma più grande.

Correre da una parte all'altra dell'Universo,uccidere la gente per salvarla...È una follia."

"La sanità mentale dipende dai punti di vista,che a loro volta sono determinati dalle norme sociali."le disse Thanos.

Mentre parlava,non guardò Nebula,ma Gamora,la cui espressione,come a solito,non rivelava nulla di ciò che pensava.

Per Thanos,la sua impassibilità era al tempo stesso ammirevole e inquietante "Io non sono vincolato alle norme sociali.

La mia sanità mentale non è in discussione."

"Se lo dici tu."commentò sarcasticamente Nebula.

"Esatto,lo dico io."disse Thanos che spalancò le mani "Sono ancora aperto ai vostri suggerimenti."

Nessuno si pronunciò.

"Siamo giunti così lontano solo per ritrovarci di fronte a un muro insormontabile?"domandò lui ai presenti.

"Giunti così lontano?"disse Gamora,con una lievissima ombra di sorriso agli angoli delle labbra.

Nell'adolescenza,entrambe le sue figlie avevano sviluppato un atteggiamento moderatamente ribelle.

Gamora parlava di meno,ma era più corrosiva.

"E dove saremo giunti?"disse Gamora "Un numero enorme di pianeti abitati nell'Universo,ognuno abitato da miliardi di persone.

E tu sei appena all'inizio,malgrado tutto questo tempo."applaudì in maniera lenta,derisoria "Ben fatto,possente Thanos,Signore della Guerra.

Davvero,le stelle tremano al tuo passaggio."

"Dimmi una sola parola..."lo incitò Nebula "...e io le strapperò la lingua."

"Così ne avrò una robotica come la tua?"chiese Gamora con dolcezza.

Nebula saltò in piedi dalla poltrona e si avvento contro la sorella,che si spostò su un lato all'ultimissimo momento e le sferrò un pugno al fianco.

Nebula gemette dal dolore,volando sopra la console dei comandi per poi schiantarsi contro la paratia.

Gamora superò il pannello con un agile balzò,il pugnale era già fuori dal fodero.

"Gamora!Nebula!"tuonò Thanos,ma la sua voce era in parte sovrastata dagli anditi di Nebula,che boccheggiò senza fiato quando Gamora le atterrò sul plesso solare "Non abbiamo tempo per questo!"

Nascoste alla vista di Thanos dalla console,le due continuarono ad azzuffarsi per qualche momento,grugnendo e imprecando.

Alla fine,Thanos si alzò in piedi dalla poltrona,si piegò sul quadro dei comandi e le afferrò entrambe per tirarle in piedi,ma nonostante la presa delle sue poderose mani sulle loro spalle ,Gamora e Nebula non smisero di provare a colpirsi e graffiarsi.

"Voi mi infastidite."le informò Thanos e serrò così tanto la stretta delle sue mani che le ossa della spalla di Gamora,scricchiolarono dolorosamente e il nuovo impianto artificiale nella spalla di Nebula emise un ronzio elettronico "Non infastiditemi più."

E le gettò a terra.

"Ma certo,padre."disse cupamente Nebula.

"Come vuoi."fece Gamora,e ributtò i capelli indietro con indifferenza.

Thanos attese che riprendessero posto-di nuovo,disgraziatamente,vicine:quelle 2 non sopportavano di star assieme,ne tolleravano di essere separate-e poi tornò a sedere.

"Un problema enorme non richiede sempre una soluzione altrettanto esagerata."disse lui"Talvolta,la finezza,il pensiero critico e la pianificazione sono sufficienti laddove la forza bruta è inutile."

"Come quella volta in cui abbiamo sopraffatto i guerrieri asgardiani."interloqui Ar.

Non appena sentì nominare gli asgardiani,l'immagine di Bi si riaffacciò,inaspettata,nella sua memoria.

Da allora ormai non pensava più a lei e scoprì,non senza stupore,che il suo ricordo era al tempo stesso chiaro e doloroso,come se la nitidezza ne affilasse gli angolo e gli rendesse impossibile rievocarla senza soffrire.

Bi era stata la prima a morire in nome della sua missione,la prima ad aver pagato col sangue la fiducia che aveva riposto in lui.

Thanos non piangeva per la perdita della sua persona,bensì della sua presenza.

Non era la stessa cosa,sebbene la distinzione fosse probabilmente troppo sottile,troppo sfumata per gli altri.

"Gli asgardiani."mormorò Thanos "Il loro manufatto."

Ar scrollò il capo "Thanos.

Sono passati millenni se non più.

Sono certo che gli asgardiani abbiano raddoppiato la sorveglianza sul loro...come si chiamava?

Quella roba che usano?"

"Biforst."disse Thanos sovrappensiero.

"Giusto."disse Ar che lo fisso con la testa reclinata prima da una parte,poi dall'altra "Thanos?

Stai davvero prendendo in considerazione l'idea?

Di nuovo?

Non ricordi com'è andata a finire l'ultima volta?

Bi è morta durante quello scontro."

"Chi?"disse Nebula

Thanos chiuse gli occhi e-per un istante-tornò alla Blood Edda.

Bi stava spirando a terra,mentre lui combatteva.

Nel corso della sua vita,aveva conquistato molto mondi,portato numerose specie all'estinzione.

Negli ultimi anni,era passato da una guerra a un'altra.

Eppure,quei momenti in compagnia di Ar e Bi e la Blood Edda erano stati quelli dove si era trovato più in difficoltà.

"Ricordo bene."rispose Thanos ad Ar,riaprendo gli occhi.

Le sue figlie,dall'altra parte del ponte di comando,lo scrutavano interessate,come se avessero finalmente trovato la debolezza che andavano cercando da tanti anni.

Archiviò questo dettaglio nella sua mente per ritornarci in seguito.

"Ricordo di essere arrivato vicinissimo alla vittoria,in un tempo in cui ero appena agli inizi,meno potente e senza molte risorse."disse Thanos.

"Vuoi organizzare un'offensiva contro Asgard?"domandò Ar con voce stridula e atterrita "Stai scherzando?

Potrebbe non essere nemmeno più nel piano materiale.

E tutto per rintracciare una cosa che,forse,non esiste neppure?

Sua Eccellenza non era esattamente..."

"In se?"disse Thanos.

"Stavo per dire "una fonte affidabile di informazioni"."disse Ar "Ma fa lo stesso."

"Il primo asgardiano in cui ci siamo imbattuti..."ricordò Thanos a voce alta "...Vathlauss."

"Quello che hai torturato?"disse Ar,cercando con successo di non tradire alcuna traccia di approvazione.

"Si,esatto."disse Thanos "Lui,di certo,sembrava convinto che Odino nascondesse qualcosa.

Qualcosa di immensamente potente."

Ar gettò le mani in aria "Questa è follia!

Sono passato sopra a molte cose da quando ci siamo incontrati,Thanos,ma invadere la dimora di Odino in persona?

Alla ricerca di un oggetto che forse esiste e forse non esiste?"

"L'Etere."bisbigliò Thanos "Lo aveva chiamato Etere.

La Gemma dell'Infinito."

Ar aveva socchiuso le labbra per controbattere ancora,ma a queste ultime parole s'immobilizzò.

Dopo un momento riuscì a dire: "Ti ha detto proprio questo?

Che Odino possedeva una Gemma dell'Infinito?

Non me lo hai mai raccontato."

Thanos si strinse nelle spalle "A quel punto,non sembrava più importante.

Non avevamo modo di raggiungere Asgard.

"Ma..."notò una cosa "Una Gemma dell'Infinito?

Perché,ce ne sono delle altre?"

"Io non..."Ar si grattò la testa,confuso "Non lo so.

In giro si sentono voci.

Pettegolezzi.

Leggende dello spazio.

Soprattutto sul Bordo,dove svolgevo il mio lavoro prima che Sua Eccellenza mi rapisse e mi costringesse a servirlo.

La gente racconta ogni tipo di storia.

Comunque,sarebbe una pazzia tentare di portare un esercito ad Asgard sulla base delle dichiarazioni di un uomo morente."

"Concordo."disse Thanos "Questo sarebbe una pazzia.

Prima,dobbiamo accertarci che il manufatto esista.

Dobbiamo capire che cos'è e cosa fa.

E dopo,se ne varrà la pena,raderemo al suolo Asgard per trovarlo."

Ar scosse la testa "E in che modo pensi di poter acquisire suddette informazioni?

Cercheremo e tortureremo altri asgardiani nella speranza di trovare informazioni?"

"Il Favoliere."disse l'Estraneo.

Era la prima volta che l'Estraneo interveniva dall'inizio della discussione.

"Scusami?"disse Thanos.

Allo stesso momento,Ar emise un forte lamento ed esclamò "Oh no!"

"Il Favoliere."ripeté l'Estraneo letteralmente "Lui lo saprà.

Lui sa tutto."

"Non fare l'idiota."proruppe Ar,puntando un dito contro l'Estraneo.

Thanos rivolse un cenno impercettibile a Gamora,la quale strisciò alle spalle di Ar e gli mise una ferrea mano sulla nuca.

Il siriota si calmo quasi immediatamente.

"Che cos'è il Favoliere?"domandò Thanos.

"Non che cosa,ma chi."spiegò l'Estraneo "Il Favoliere sa tutto ciò che valga la pena di sapere.

Tutte le storie.

Lui ascolta tutto e sa tutto.

Ogni leggenda,ogni mito,ogni racconto."

"Perché non ne ho mai sentito parlare prima?"disse Thanos.

Ar fremeva dalla rabbia sulla poltrona,le braccia incrociate sul petto "Perché è una favola,appunto."

Quando i chitauri scrollavano le spalle-il che non accadeva spesso-i carapaci urtavano gli innesti cibernetici dei loro corpi,dando luogo a un bizzarro ticchettio.

Un rumore che l'Estraneo produsse proprio in quel momento "L'Universo è grande,Lord Thanos.

Nessuno lo conosce fino in fondo.

Tranne il Favoliere."

Thanos alzò una mano per zittire l'indignata rimostranza di Ar.

Quest'ultimo si pronunciò a denti stretti,ansioso di balzare in piedi dalla poltrona,ma consapevole che Gamora era dietro di lui "Il Favoliere è un ciarlatano.

Dice di essere l'anima di un essere del futuro,incarnato dentro quel corpo.

Racconta storie vere e storie inventate e le propina a tutti in egual misura."

Diresse la sua attenzione a Thanos "Non dar retta a questo...scarafaggio.

Il Favoliere ti condurrà su una strada che termina in un buco nero,e poi ti darà una bella spinta."

Thanos rifletté "Che male ci può essere nel consultarci con questo individuo,almeno?

Se dirà la verità,tanto di guadagnato.

Se non la dirà,non ci avremo rimesso nulla."

"Il Favoliere vive nella Desolazione del KelDim."disse Ar in tono di supplica "È una follia andare la."

"La Desolazione del KelDim?"disse Thanos che si accigliò "Suona familiare."

Sollevò una mano per intimare agli altri di tacere,mentre lui esplorava la sua memoria in cerca di quel nome.

In genere,aveva un'abilità mnemonica eccellente,ma con tutti i ricordi stipati nella sua mente,individuare quello giusto poteva essere complicato.

E poi,ebbe un'illuminazione.

Sua Eccellenza.

La prima volta che Thanos lo aveva incontrato,inginocchiato ai suoi piedi,fingendo di soffrire,con Robbo che lo sovrastava...

"E dove vorresti andare di grazia?"gli aveva chiesto Sua Eccellenza "Siamo nel cuore del Campo Corvino.

Il sistema più vicino è la Desolazione del KelDim."

"Sua Eccellenza..."mormorò Thanos "Sapeva della Desolazione del KelDim."

"E persino quello è lontano molti parsec..."aveva continuato "...e non ospita forme di vita,niente di abitabile."

D'improvviso,tutti i pezzi si incastrarono alla perfezione.

Thanos digrignò i denti e si maledisse per essere stato così cieco e così stolto,un babbeo incapace che non aveva saputo distinguere correttamente la strada davanti a se.

Sua Eccellenza stava cercando il manufatto asgardiano.

E aveva condotto la Golden Berth nel Campo Corvino proprio perché,grazie a quest'ultimo confinava con la Desolazione del KelDim.

La sua non era stata demenza o stupidità.

"Era un piano."disse Thanos a voce alta.

"Che cosa era un piano,Padre?"domandò Nebula.

"Abbiamo un altri tipo di astronave,adesso."disse Thanos "Con motori diversi.

Faremo rotta per il Campo Corvino."

"Una volta attraversato il Campo..."gli disse Ar "...i tuoi problemi saranno appena iniziati.

La Desolazione di KelDim è un intero sistema solare che è stato spazzato via millenni fa.

E non "spazzato via"nel senso in cui lo intendi tu,che lasci intatti biomi e forme di vita semplici.

Quelli sono pezzi di roccia completamente riarsi.

Non c'è un uccello,una farfalla,un filo d'erba che vi cresca sopra,Thanos.

15 pianeti,tutti morti,tutti orbitanti attorni ai resti di una stella che si è spenta eoni fa."

Si appoggiò al tavolo sbarrando gli occhi,con la voce incupita dal dolore e dai brutti presentimenti"Non c'è luce.

Ne calore.

Niente di niente.

Solo una diceria secondo il quale,chissà come,un'empia creatura chiamata il Favoliere vive su uno di quei mondi estinti,dentro un corpo che non è il suo ne proviene dal suo tempo,farfugliando storie che solo lui conosce di cui solo lui si cura."

Thanos meditò per un minuto intero.

Un'eternità,per uno dotato di un intelletto come il suo.

"Nulla di ciò che mi hai detto mi spaventa."rispose Thanos "Neppure in parte."

"È una follia!"disse Ar che scattò in piedi "Tu vuoi lanciare la nave e l'equipaggio in un viaggio decennale attraverso l'angolo più desolato della galassia,e tutto per una ricompensa che potrebbe rivelarsi solo una fantasia!"

"Hai una proposta migliore?"domandò Thanos "Siamo in un vicolo cieco.

Non possiamo proseguire sulla nostra attuale rotta.

Ci sono troppi pianeti."

"E quindi,preferisci fare un salto nell'ignoto?"disse Ar amaramente"Congratulazioni Thanos.

Ci sono voluti millenni,ma alla fine sei diventato Sua Eccellenza."

A quel punto,Ar lasciò la stanza a grandi passi,e Thanos rimase da solo in plancia.

Le parole dell'amico continuarono a riecheggiare molto più a lungo di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile.

Sei diventato Sua Eccellenza.

Si voltò a scrutare il profilo riflesso sulla superficie specchiante del pulsovetro della nave.

E con occhi non annebbiati dall'ego o dal pregiudizio,vide solo sicurezza.

Forza.

Robustezza.

Sua Eccellenza era un debole,piagnucolante mascalzone senza scrupoli,che si attardava ai cancelli della morte ed era pronto a trascinare con se altre persone al di la di quella soglia.

"Io non sono Sua Eccellenza."pensò Thanos "Io sono Thanos di Titano.

Sono il salvatore che riporterà l'equilibrio nell'Universo.

E non permetterò a nessuno di ostacolarmi."

Più tardi,Ar si presentò negli alloggi personali di Thanos,dove lui,seduto alla scrivania a interfaccia,stava tracciando una nuova rotta.

"L'Estraneo mi dice che hai ordinato il rientro della flotta sul mondo dei chitauri."esordì Ar senza preamboli.

Senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo lavoro,Thanos rispose: "Si.

È ormai tempo che comincinò a colonizzare i loro ultimi pianeti.

Hanno da tempo rispettato a pieno la loro parte dell'accordo."

"Bene."disse Ar "Sei deciso allora.

A cercare il Favoliere."

"A conoscere la verità sulla Gemma dell'Infinito."disse Thanos "O sulle Gemme,a seconda dei casi.

Si."

"Potremmo trovare altre fonti d'inform..."disse Ar.

"Non me ne andrò vagabondando per l'Universo,mettendo insieme frammenti di leggende e verità apprese da mille fonti diverse,quando c'è la possibilità di sapere tutto in una volta sola."disse Thanos.

"In tal caso,io non posso proseguire,Thanos."disse A r"Mi sono lasciato sedurre dalla tua impresa e dalla tua pazzia,ma su questo non transigo!

Il tuo nuovo piano è assurdo oltre l'assurdo.

Devi fermarti.

Qui.

Ora.

Subito.

Completamente.

Devi tornare sui tuoi passi."

Thanos rifletté,con la testa piegata di lato "Tu non vuoi che io mi fermi perché è una follia,ma perché sai che posso farcela."

"Io non so proprio niente."disse Ar.

Mentre parlavano,Thanos si fissava le mani,le dita armeggianti con le carte stellari olografiche che li avrebbero condotti al Campo Corvino.

Una volta la,non avrebbe potuto orientarsi con le stelle.

Perciò,era essenziale mantenere una rotta precisa e accuratamente studiata attraverso quella regione,se volevano superarla e varcare i confini della desolazione del KelDim.

Ancora una volta nel Campo Corvino,il luogo dove aveva rischiato molto.

Non ne aveva paura,ma cautela.

"Non preoccuparti,Ar,non sto lasciando nulla al caso."disse lui "Ho imparato la lezione dai fallimenti di Sua Eccellenza."

"Dici?"disse lui "Oppure,hai solo modificato la lezione perché si adattasse ai tuoi scopi?"

Thanos fece girare la poltrona.

Per un momento,fu come se guardasse Ar per la prima volta,come se avesse appena riaperto gli occhi nella Golden Berth e vedesse quella pelle troppo arancione,quelle orecchie a punta.

Il ridicolo gonnellino che indossava allora.

E per qualche ragione,gli tornò alla mente Sintaa,a cui non aveva dedicato un solo pensiero in tutto quel tempo,non da quando era tornato dalla devastata e sterile superficie di Titano.

Sintaa,che un tempo era stata sua amica,che aveva tentato con tutto se stesso di renderla parte di qualcosa di più grande.

Adesso,Thanos era qualcosa di più grande.

Le sua opera contava più delle sua stessa vita,o della vita di chiunque altro.

Era la cosa più importante dell'Universo.

Era una vera fortuna,comprese,che Titano fosse morto.

Che i suoi fedeli non avessero ascoltato i suoi avvertimenti.

Se lo avessero fatto,lui sarebbe ancora li a farsi adorare e non avrebbe mai portato l'equilibrio nell'Universo.

Non poteva condividere le idee di Ar riguardo al fato e alla predestinazione,però poteva riconoscere e celebrare la semplice fortuna.

"Questo è il mio compito,Ar."disse Thanos "Lo porterò a termine.

È molto lineare."

"Non c'è niente di lineare in ciò che proponi."disse Ar "Uccidere mezzo Universo.

È una follia."

"Però eri d'accordo,quando massacravano un pianeta alla volta."disse Thanos.

Ar si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e camminò avanti e indietro "È successo gradualmente...ed era sensato.

All'inizio l'idea che salvassi un pianeta qua e uno la...Un proposito nobile,certo.

Ma questo..."

Per qualche istante,Thanos rimase seduto,in silenzio,a studiare il suo più vecchio amico.

Sapeva bene come sarebbe andata a finire e si rese conto di non poter più rimandare.

"Il tuo avanti e indietro mi sta innervosendo."disse Thanos "Camminiamo,invece."

Si alzò e fece segno ad Ar di seguirlo fuori.

Insieme,passeggiarono per i corridoi scuri e vuoti.

Con i chitauri impegnati a equipaggiare i leviatani per il viaggio di ritorno sul loro mondo,il Santuario era pressoché deserto,a parte Thanos e Ar,l'Estraneo e quella coppia di demoni che chiamava figlie.

"Ci ho riflettuto molto,Thanos."gli disse Ar mentre procedevano "Sto cercando di mettermi nei tuoi panni.

So che il tuo sogno ha un grande significato per te.

Salvare tutti.

Un obbiettivo ammirevole.

Ma sei andato troppo oltre."

"Tu fai troppo affidamento al mio sogno e alle visioni,Ar."replicò Thanos,con una mano posata sulla sua spalla.

L'aveva sempre saputo,che un giorno avrebbe dovuto dirgli al verità.

Era più che giusto.

Thanos era molte cose,ma quasi mai un bugiardo,come Daakon Ro aveva imparato a sue spese.

"Non sono stato del tutto sincero con te a proposito delle visioni."riprese Thanos,e si fermò nel bel mezzo del corridoio.

Li accanto,c'era il portelo di una camera stagna e Thanos vi si appoggiò "Lei non mi diceva di salvare tutti.

Quella è solo una parte del messaggio."

Perplesso Ar inclinò la testa di lato "E qual'è l'altra parte?"

"Lei mi diceva: "Non puoi salvare tutti"."disse Thanos.

Ar mimò quelle parole con le labbra,una volta,2 volte,3.

E i suoi occhi si spalancarono sempre più a ogni ripetizione.

"Non...non era una direttiva."scandì Ar lentamente "Era...una constatazione.

Eppure tu hai continuato lo stesso.

Anche se sapevi di non poter davvero salvare tutti."

"Esatto."spiegò Thanos con dolcezza "Perché questa è la nostra unica maniera di andare avanti.

Lusingare la Morte con un tributo di anime per permettere la vita."

"Lusingare la morte?"disse Ar che scoppiò in una risata tagliente e amara "Dannato ipocrita!

Tu non lusinghi la morte,tu l'hai sposata,le spiani la strafa!

Le hai consegnato miliardi di anime!"

Ar affondò la testa tra le mani "Tu...Come ho fatto a non capirlo prima?

Come ho fatto a non accorgermene?"

"Non te ne sei accorto perché,come tanti altro,eri accecato dai tuoi preconcetti e dalla rigida aderenza alla tua concezione dell'Universo."disse lui "La vita è come una malattia e la Morte è la cura.

Cercavi un cambiamento radicale nell'equilibrio delle cose,una netta virata verso la pace.

E lo volevi così disperatamente che hai rinunciato alle tue convinzioni,pur di seguire un dio che sembrava in grado di portare quel cambiamento.

Ma la pace è solo una conseguenza dell'equilibrio,Ar.

E l'equilibrio richiede un sacrificio.

Una morte.

Tu dici di pregare l'Universo,ma è sbagliato.

L'Universo ti ignora.

Dovresti invece pregare la Morte che mostra la strada e che ti offre la redenzione attraverso il sangue."

"No!"gemette Ar,accasciandosi contro la parete "Quando ti ho incontrato uccidevi per disperazione,per salvare Titano.

Ora,uccidi perché non hai potuto salvare Titano.

Il tuo destino è sempre stato compiere massacri."

Thanos trasse un profondo respiro "Non presumere di dirmi ciò che posso o non posso fare,Ar.

Avrei potuto salvare Titano,se avessi voluto.

Ma non lo meritavano."

Ar strabuzzò gli occhi "Sei pazzo?

Di che parli?

Sono tutti morti.

Ormai il loro destino era segnato."

E così,Thanos gli raccontò ciò che aveva scoperto 50 piani sotto la superficie di Titano,nella asettica sala nelle fondamenta del MentorPlex.

Gli disse di suo padre e della Collezione Genetica,e di cosa ne avesse fatto.

Gli occhi di Ar non potevano essere più sbarrati di così.

Fremevano e si contraevano,mentre stillavano lacrime.

"Tu non sei un salvatore."disse Ar e la sua voce aumentò di volume man mano che parlava "Tu sei solo un assassino.

Ti piace uccidere.

Semini morte come nessun altro,ma nell'essenza,se solo un vigliacco,Thanos!

Un vigliacco!

Ti nascondi dietro questa nave,dietro l'Estraneo e i chitauri e adesso anche dietro quelle 2 ragazze!

Devi smettere subito!"

"Se pensi che rinunci al mio piano,desisti dal parlare."disse Thanos "I numeri sono chiari.

E ineluttabile."

"È follia."disse Ar.

"Non sono forse io Thanos?"disse lui "Non sono forse io colui che ha ucciso la dea che mi ha dato la vita scagliandomi in questo inferno chiamato vita?"

"No,fermo..."disse Ar.

"Non si può ragionare con me."disse Thanos "Non si può patteggiare con me."

"Thanos,ti prego!"disse Ar "Tutte quelle morti!"

"Non sento ne paura,ne pietà,ne rimorso."disse Thanos "E niente,assolutamente niente,mi impedirà di portare a termine l'obbiettivo."

"Ascoltami."disse Ar che lo afferrò per il braccio e lo implorò"Non è troppo tardi.

Non puoi continuare su questa strada!

Devi pentirti e trovare una maniera pacifica di..."

Thanos tese le braccia e prese la testa di Ar tra le mani.

Con una sola,semplice,torsione,gli spezzò il collo.

L'espressione di Ar si fece vacua,spenta.

Thanos sapeva che un giorno sarebbero arrivati a questo,che la profonda fede di Ar nell'intrinseca bontà dell'Universo avrebbe inevitabilmente soverchiato l'amicizia,le realtà e il buon senso.

Non era il primo sacrificio che compiva per amore della sua impresa.

Ma sperava che sarebbe stato l'ultimo.

"Non avevo scelta."sussurrò Thanos "Credo,forse,che tu possa capire."

Dopodiché,girò la manopola per aprire il portello,spinse il corpo di Ar nella camera stagna e richiuse.

La porta interna si sigillò,quella esterna si aprì.

Il cadavere del suo amico fu espulso nella spietata,gelata oscurità dello spazio.

Thanos si prese un minuto per se,fissando la superficie liscia del portello chiuso.

Aveva fatto l'unica cosa possibile.

Aveva fatto la cosa giusta.

Si.

La cosa giusta.

Sul ponte di comando,Thanos informò l'estraneo che "Ar Rhaigor non fa più parte della nostra missione."

L'Estraneo annuì e basta.

FLASHBACK

La pietra viola galleggiava nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE KAZANTRA

"La vera forza non cerca né adduce scuse."

FINE FLASHBACK

Al momento dell'entrata nel Campo Corvino,il Santuario trasportava solamente Thanos e le sue figlie.

L'Estraneo si era unito al resto dei chitauri per prepararsi all'esodo sul nuovo mondo.

Qualsiasi pianeta tra quelli devastati da Thanos sarebbe stato idoneo,e di gran lunga più ospitale della loro attuale dimora;avevano un'ampia scelta.

Pianificò il transito nel Campo con estrema attenzione.

A velocità super-luce,avrebbe impiegato meno di un anno ad attraversare la regione.

Ma proprio questo era stato l'errore di Sua Eccellenza,pensare che la velocità fosse tutto,che bastasse correre all'impazzata per uscire dall'altra parte.

Si era sbagliato di grosso.

A causa della grande distanza da percorrere,una navigazione super-luce avrebbe prosciugato tutta l'energia dei motori,lasciando la nave a secco-come era stato il caso della Golden Berth-,e senza alcuna possibilità di fare rifornimento.

Thanos non avrebbe affidato i suoi piani alla possibilità di incontrare un'altra magnetar.

Così,tracciò una rotta più lenta attraverso il Campo Corvino,un tragitto che sarebbe durato quasi 2 anni,ma che gli avrebbe assicurato una riserva d'energia sufficiente per il viaggio di ritorno.

Passava il tempo ad addestrare Nebula e Gamora,a guardare l'ostilità tra di loro crescere sempre di più mentre,paradossalmente,il loro legame si rafforzava.

Le loro emozioni erano divenute parodie distorte dell'amore,dell'odio e della devozione.

Desideravano uccidere Thanos,uccidersi a vicenda,forse persino uccidere se stesse,ma il desiderio di dimostrare la propria superiorità prevaleva su quelle aspirazioni.

Non potevano eliminare lui perché vivevano per ottenere la sua approvazione.

Non potevano eliminarsi a vicenda perché ciascuna aveva bisogno di qualcuno su cui primeggiare.

E non potevano porre fine alla propria esistenza perché così non avrebbero ottenuto nulla di ciò che volevano,necessitavano e bramavano.

Erano le assassine perfette.

Così come Thanos capì una notte,quando facendo finta di dormire e si trovò Gamora in piedi sopra di lui.

Tra le mani,reggeva l'ammazza dei,la spada infusa con potere cosmico che gli aveva dato.

Un'arma enormemente distruttiva.

Era fiero di lei.

"Fallo."le disse Thanos.

Gamora esitò.

Poi,con gli occhi animati da qualcosa di molto simile alla tristezza,si voltò per andarsene.

Il mattino seguente,Thanos la punì per non aver compiuto l'atto.

E da quella volta in poi,prima di chiudersi nella sua stanza personale,si accertò sempre di chiudere la porta dei suoi alloggi a doppia mandata.

Si,gli spinosi,perversi limiti dei loro sentimenti agivano come una sorta di scudo,ma nessuno scudo dura per sempre.

L'addestramento delle sue figlie non occupava tutto il suo tempo.

Infatti,Thanos ritornò anche ai suoi studi,e nello specifico,all'ingegneria genetica,riprendendo da dove si era interrotto sul pianeta dei chitauri.

I chitauri erano ottimi soldati,ma già da un po' aveva iniziato a pensare che potessero essere migliorati.

Servendosi di diversi campioni di DNA-il loro,il suo e qualche esemplare genetico prelevato dai mondi che aveva raso al suolo-cominciò a lavorare su quelli che già considerava suoi Pionieri:soldati agguerriti e fedeli,allevati solo per combattere.

Progettava di crearne migliaia,milioni,se possibile,affinché divenissero la sua avanguardia nella galassia.

Erano destinati a sostituire i chitauri,che erano si capaci,ma anche limitati dalla loro intelligenza collettiva.

Thanos cercava dei guerrieri che potessero essere pre-programmati sin dalla nascita.

Un giorno,mentre lavorava duramente al suo laboratorio biochimico,percepì una presenza alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto.

A suo modo,Thanos amava le ragazze,ma non si fidava del tutto di loro.

Era Gamora,disarmata,che se ne stava in piedi a una sicura e rispettosa distanza torcendosi le mani per il nervosismo.

"Che vuoi?"le chiese Thanos,seccato per l'interruzione.

"Perché hai ucciso Ar Rhaigor?"gli domandò lei.

Thanos trasse un respiro "Onestamente,non mi ero mai reso conto che facessi così caso a lui."

"Era l'unico altro adulto su questa nave."disse lei "Pensavi che non notassimo la sua scomparsa?"

Vero.

Annuì per darle ragione.

"Cosa ti fa pensare che io l'abbia ucciso?"disse Thanos.

Lei sbuffò con quell'atteggiamento sarcastico che soltanto una ragazza nel pieno dell'adolescenza può ostentare "Non è stata espulsa nessuna capsula di salvataggio.

E nel compartimento di lancio,non manca nessun veicolo interpaziale."

"Ah."disse Thanos.

"Nebula e io abbiamo perquisito tutta la nave."disse Gamora "Persino la sala macchine.

Non abbiamo trovato nulla.

Perciò,ne abbiamo dedotto che l'hai ucciso e poi hai espulso il corpo da una camera stagna."

Il tono di Gamora era pacato,quasi noncurante,ma il suo labbro inferiore tremava in modo impercettibile mentre parlava.

"Tu e Nebula avete lavorato assieme?"volle sapere Thanos.

"Non cambiare argomento."disse lei e il labbro si irrigidì "I chitauri ci ignoravano.

L'Estraneo ci tollerava a malapena.

I nostri fratelli non ci sono quasi mai e parlano solo di guerra.

Ar era gentile con noi.

Ci piaceva.

Perché l'hai ucciso?"

Thanos rifletté con attenzione prima di rispondere.

Non perché avesse intenzione di mentirle,ma perché voleva rivelarle tutta la verità nella maniera più coerente possibile.

Non c'era ragione di raccontarsi bugie tra padre e figlie ,in questo come in tutti gli altri casi.

"Mi ha sfidato."replicò Thanos.

"Ti sfidava di continuo."ribatté Gamora,e sporse il mento all'infuori.

Un giorno,sarebbe diventata bellissima,fattore che avrebbe ulteriormente facilitato il suo compito.

Ben pochi possedevano la perspicacia di scorgere la morte dietro una maschere di avvenenza.

"Perché proprio ora?"chiese lei.

Con un gran sospiro,Thanos si alzò in piedi,intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e le diede le spalle,spingendo lo sguardo sull'abisso senza stelle del Campo Corvino.

"Siamo giunti in un momento critico della nostra missione."disse Thanos "Ho bisogno di assoluta obbedienza."

"Nebula e io non ti obbediamo sempre."disse Gamora "Quand'è che ucciderai anche noi?"

Lui girò la testa quel tanto che bastava per osservarla.

Dal suo volto non trasparivano ne paura ne preoccupazione.

Era abile nel camuffare le emozioni.

"Ar era un amico."disse lui "Voi siete le mie figlie.

C'è una differenza.

È normale che i figli siano ostinati e disobbedienti,talvolta."

Un'immagine di suo padre gli si formò nella mente per la prima volta dopo tutto quel tempo.

Thanos non gli aveva mai chiesto,in termini diretti quanto quelli di Gamora:Perché continui a tollerarmi?

Perché sopporti la mia esistenza?

Perché non mi hai chiuso in una clinica insieme a mia madre?"

Ma era certo che la risposta sarebbe stata analoga a quella che aveva dato a Gamora.

"Noi non siamo veramente figlie tue."disse la ragazza,con un'ombra di risentimento nella voce.

"Siete figlie mie per tutto ciò che conta."disse Thanos.

La desolazione del KelDim era davvero il luogo inospitale e tetro descritto da Ar.

Fuori dagli oblò in pulsovetro del Santuario,la vista era così lugubre e squallida che,per un intero giorno di navigazione,Thanos non si accorse nemmeno di essere uscito dal Campo Corvino ed essere entrato nella Desolazione.

Ma poi,i sensori della nave rilevarono un oggetto con massa riconducibile a quella di un pianeta.

Il vascello operò automaticamente un lieve cambio di direzione per compensare l'effetto del pozzo gravitazionale,così da non lasciarsi attirare in rotta di collisione con quel mondo morto.

Ed era veramente morto.

Thanos aveva ucciso miliardi di esseri,ma non aveva reso inerti anche i loro pianeti,sebbene la guerra avesse portata un certo grado di distruzione.

A distanza di anni dai suoi attacchi,gli alberi crescevano ancora,l'erba ricopriva le praterie,i predatori tendevano agguati alle proprie vittime nelle giungle verdeggianti e sulle ondulate pianure.

La complessa congerie della vita si rinnovava e guerreggiava ancora su quei mondi.

Li,invece,i pianeti erano del tutto spogli,denudati persino dei microbi.

Erano solo roccia e sabbia,guglie di pietra e laghi di magma ghiacciato.

Biglie senza vita,sparpagliate sul nero feltro della realtà.

E al centro,c'era l'asse attorno a cui ruotavano:una stella raggrinzita,agonizzante,più ombra che luce,osservabile solo in virtù delle scintille che ogni tanto sprizzava dal nucleo e catapultava nelle fredde vastità dello spazio.

La Desolazione del KelDim era morta nel più autentico significato del termine.

Thanos provò grande tristezza e grande ammirazione in egual misura.

Il sistema era costituito da 15 mondi e 60 lune,queste ultime abbastanza grandi da meritare ognuna un'attenta esplorazione.

Thanos richiamò una mappa tridimensionale della Desolazione,poi sta la rotta più conveniente per avvinare il Santuario a ciascun pianeta e satelliti entro i limiti degli scanner.

Secondo i suoi calcoli,avrebbero impiegato al massimo 3 settimane e 6 giorni per scansionare tutti i corpi celesti.

Ebbe fortuna.

A metà della seconda settimana,i suoi scanner rilevarono qualcosa su una grande luna orbitante attorno a uno dei pianeti,il quarto in ordine di distanza dal remoto sole morente.

Era una firma termica,compatibile con una forma di vita.

Era così minuta rispetto alle tenebre e al freddo circostante che quasi la mancò.

Un brivido gelato gli corse lungo la schiena.

Cosa sarebbe successo se l'avesse mancata davvero?

Se avesse continuato lungo il suo percorso,scandagliando ogni mondo,e avesse finito col non trovare assolutamente niente-o così credendo?

Se fosse partito dalla Desolazione del KelDim a mani vuote,senza aver raccolto nessuna delle informazioni di cui aveva tanto bisogno?

Ma,ricordò a se stesso,non era successo.

L'aveva individuata,quella firma termica,e adesso il Santuario era in orbita geosincrona proprio sopra la sorgente del segnale.

Ar avrebbe detto "Quando l'Universo è in armonia,tutte le cose trovano il loro posto,Thanos.

Naturalmente l'hai localizzata."

Poi,rammento che Ar era uno sciocco superstizioso ed era un bene che fosse morto.

Le ragazze lo raggiunsero al condotto di lancio.

"Cosa ci impedirebbe di prendere la nave e lasciarti qui?"domandò Nebula con impertinenza.

"2 cose."declamò Thanos,indicandole sulle dita della mano destra "1:non siete in possesso delle conoscenze indispensabili per mantenere l'equilibrio energetico dei motori,perciò esaurireste tutte le riserve d'energia prima di ritornare nello spazio civilizzato.

2:senza la mia azione compensatrice,a questo punto del vostro addestramento vi uccidereste a vicenda prima di uscire dall'orbita."

Le due si scambiarono un'occhiata.

Gamora non disse nulla,e Nebula sbuffò come se sapesse di essere stata battuta,ma non volesse ammetterlo.

"Forse ne varrebbe la pena."disse Thanos

Con un'indifferente scrollata di spalle,Thanos si voltò,poi si fermò come se un ricordo fosse appena riaffiorato in lui e tornò a guardarla "Ah,c'è un'altra ragione.

Questa nave contiene un circuito simpatico modificato.

Se si allontana a più di un anno luce da me,esplode,uccidendo tutti i passeggeri.

Un insegnamento di Sua Eccellenza."

"Scacco matto."disse Gamora.

Suo malgrado,aveva un gran sorriso sulle labbra.

Thanos salì a bordo e sganciò il veicolo dal Santuario.

L'ultima cosa che vide fu l'espressione truce di Nebula,che lo fissava dall'imboccatura del condotto di lancio.

E poi,il portello d'uscita si aprì,e con uno scossone,lui saltò fuori nello nel vuoto solitario.

Più che volare sulla superficie della luna,Thanos vi precipitò atterrando in un cratere come faceva quando attaccava.

Thanos atterrò vicino alla struttura che aveva osservato in orbita.

Si trattava di un edificio tozzo,alto non più di un piano o 2,segno che l'abitante era di razza umanoide e di proporzioni standard.

La struttura sembrava piccola,ma Thanos non aveva idea di quanto fosse grande colui che la occupava.

Non esisteva atmosfera apprezzabile sulla luna.

A dispetto di un nome delicato quanto "il Favoliere",niente garantiva a Thanos che non sarebbe stato accolto con la violenza.

Gli esserei che sceglievano di vivere in un tale amaro isolamento proteggevano la loro solitudine con grande gelosia e ardore.

Tutto attorno a se,percepì un lampo improvviso di luce e una sorta di sciacquio,che riconobbe come i segni dell'attivazione di un campo ambientale.

Cominciò a camminare verso l'edificio,la cui entrata era nascosta nell'ombra.

Mentre si avvicinava,una figura emerse da quell'oscurità,andando verso di lui con lenti passi cadenzati.

Indossava un mantello a scacchi grigi e rossi,con un cappuccio sulla testa.

Una fusciacca gli cingeva il ventre e i morbidi scarponi grigi,alti fino alle ginocchia,sollevavano nuvole di polvere mentre l'essere avanzava sicuro verso di lui.

Reggeva qualcosa che poteva essere un bastone corto,oppure un ungo scettro.

Curvo,alto al massimo 1 metro da terra,con la parte superiore avvolta da brandelli di cuoio sfrangiato.

Thanos si arrestò e decise di non permettere alla creatura di avvicinarsi a meno di 2 metri da lui.

In caso contrario,avrebbe dovuto aggredirla.

Come se gli avesse letto nella mente,la figura si fermò a una distanza precisa di 2 metri.

Dopo una breve pausa,tirò indietro il cappuccio,e Thanos vide un volto triangolare,ma con gli angoli smussati,ciuffi di capelli bluastri sopra le orecchie e una rada barba appuntita dello stesso colore.

Si era aspettato di trovare un vecchio avvizzito,decrepito e malridotto.

Ma il Favoliere,per quanto poteva vedere,non sembrava molto anziano.

In compenso,era più basso.

Rivolse un gran sorriso a Thanos e parlò con voce gravata dall'età e dalla contemplazione"Benvenuto!

Dalla tua espressione,deduco che ti aspettavi una persona più in la con gli anni."

"Sei tu il Favoliere?"domandò Thanos.

Forse questo era il suo assistente,un servitore…

"Sono io."disse il Favoliere "Sei stupito dalla mia età immagino.

Ma io sono molto più vecchio di quanto sembro.

Sono un'anima disincarnata che è entrata in questo corpo.

Provengo da un tempo che non si è ancora compiuto."

"Dal futuro?"disse Thanos perplesso.

Sapeva che viaggiare nel tempo era possibile,ma lui aveva detto di essere un'anima tornata indietro.

"Quanto tempo nel futuro?"disse Thanos.

"Molto tempo."disse il Favoliere "Ma la cosa più incredibile e che in questo tempo io sono attualmente vivo.

Sono vissuto così a lungo per via si una serie di processi a cui sono stato sottoposto.

Attualmente sono un uomo qualunque sulla Terra e mi occupo di un canale sulla rete globale.

Sono conosciuto con il nome di Mortebianca e nei miei video mostro storie,eventi,racconti sotto una luce diversa da come sono dette alla gente,mostrando i veri volti delle storie che circolano sul web e delle realtà che si nascondono dietro le leggende.

Ma dimmi,vuoi davvero continuare a restare qui,all'esterno?

C'è ben poco da vedere..."

E fece un gesto per abbracciare il paesaggio di rocce grige e piatte distese sabbiose.

Thanos doveva ammettere che aveva ragione.

Seguì il Favoliere nell'edificio.

All'interno,il posto era ingombro di tecnologia antichissima.

Thanos impiegò un po' a identificare alcuni di quegli oggetti e il loro scopo:dei fornelli,un apparecchio di intrattenimento e informazione a schermo,piatto,un surgelatore.

Si chiese da quanto tempo,di preciso,il Favoliere vivesse la.

"C'è un ambiente vivibile continuo qui dentro."gli disse l'essere.

"Vedo."disse Thanos.

Come se si fosse appena ricordato di farlo,il Favoliere sorrise "Posso offrirti del tè?"

Thanos soffriva di claustrofobia in quella stanza.

Le pareti erano troppo anguste,il soffitto troppo basso.

Accettò di prendere il tè e si guardò attorno in cerca di un posto per sedersi.

"Accomodati pure dove vuoi."disse il Favoliere,mentre poggiava lo scettro su un bancone e cominciava a rovistare in un mobiletto "Ho un tè che apro solo per gli ospiti.

È passato parecchio tempo;ora lo cerco."

Thanos notò un divano che sembrava abbastanza solido e spazioso per accogliere la sua imponente mole.

Tutto l'ambiente era pulitissimo,con scaffali di vecchi dischetti disposti in file pulitissimo,grossi e delicati ChIP di prima generazione e una pila di cose che-con sua grande sorpresa-identificò come autentiche pubblicazioni su carta rilegata.

Oggetti del genere li aveva visti solo nei musei.

A meno che il Favoliere non avesse accesso a qualche sorta di tecnologia di teletrasporto galattico,come riforniva le sue provviste?

Da dove veniva il suo cibo,se non aveva una tecnologia di replicazione...ne alcuna maniera di coltivarlo?

Che cosa faceva per svagarsi,per distrarsi,per reperire informazioni?

Per non parlare dell'anima terrestre vissuta moltissimo tempo e reincarnata nel corpo di questo essere...

Thanos iniziò a sentirsi a disagio.

C'era qualcosa di molto strano li.

Non riusciva bene a capire cosa fosse…

"Ah! Eccolo!"disse il Favoliere che,gongolante,gli mostrò un piccolo barattolo di latta "Lo sapevo che era qui!

Metto su il bollitore..."

L'individuo accese i fornelli mentre Thanos stava a guardare.

Un cerchio rosso rovente comparve sulla superficie e il Favoliere vi posò sopra una specie di contenitore tondeggiante.

"Una bella tazza."disse lui "Proprio quello che ci vuole con questo freddo,eh?"

Il suo viso si illuminò.

"Cercavo di fare una battuta,Thanos."disse il Favoliere "È passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta.

Non l'ho fatta nella maniera giusta?"

Thanos strizzò gli occhi "Come fai a conoscere il mio nome?"

Il Favoliere raccolse lo scettro e si sedette su una sedia di fronte a lui "Questa è la mia benedizione e la mia sventura.

Una sorta di...consapevolezza cosmica.

Ha dei limiti,però.

Entro una distanza approssimativa di 3 parsec,io sono al corrente di quasi tutti i fatti e gli avvenimenti."

Thanos alzò un sopracciglio.

Era il massimo dell'incredulità che si curasse di esprimere in quel momento.

Il Favoliere ridacchiò "Lo capisco,se non mi credi.

Permettimi di dimostrartelo.

In orbita qui sopra a questo pianeta,c'è l'astronave con la quale sei giunto qui.

A bordo,ci sono anche 2 giovani donne.

Una è di razza Zen Whoberi..."

Thanos alzò l'altro sopracciglio, stavolta perché era sorpreso "Lo so da dove vengono."

"Possiedo un abbondante deposito di mitologia e storia Zen Whoberi nella mia testa."disse il Favoliere "Sarei lieto di..."

Si interruppe per un momento,gli occhi fissi nel vuoto.

Proprio quanto Thanos aveva deciso di dire qualcosa,il Favoliere si riscosse dalla sua trance "Sarei lieto di condividerlo con lei."

"Così è questo che fai?"domandò Thanos "Memorizzi cronache?"

"Non semplici cronache,ma storie."disse l'altro "Miti.

Leggende.

Tradizioni.

Alcune sono vere,altre false,e altre ancora più vere proprio perché sono state inventate.

In un certo senso il me del passato,che per te sarebbe il presente,fa lo stesso sulla Terra.

Cospirazioni e altro."

"Perché sei qui?"disse Thanos "Perché così distante dalle persone di cui parlano le tue storie?"

"In qualsiasi sistema civilizzato..."spiegò il Favoliere,parlando lentamente "...gli stimoli sono troppi.

Una costante consapevolezza e un costante flusso di informazioni.

Sono in grado di smistare e ordinare tutte quelle conoscenze,ma a malapena.

Dimenticherei di mangiare,di lavarmi,di dormire.

E anche se dormissi,sognerei i sogni di miliardi di anime attorno a me."sospirò "Era insostenibile.

Dovevo ritirarmi in un luogo più appartato."

"Dovevi diventare un eremita."disse Thanos.

"Non è corretto dire che io abbia rifiutato la civiltà."disse l'altro "È solo che non potevi più esserne circondato.

Mi accontento di ricevere visitatori,se riescono ad arrivare sin qui.

Il fatto che la Desolazione e il Campo siano contigui è stata una splendida coincidenza per me.

Parsec di silenzio in tutte le direzioni.

Isolamento completo."

Sorrise e sollevò lievemente la mano in un gesto di cortesia verso Thanos.

"Sebbene esista sempre la possibilità che qualcuno sia tanto determinato da venire a trovarmi."

Thanos ricambiò con un cenno garbato "Ricevi molti ospiti?"

"Raramente."disse l'altro "Alcuni anni fa,c'era una nave sperduta nel Campo,proprio ai margini della mia percezione.

Pensavo stesse venendo da questa parte,ma non era destino.

Potrei dirti di più,ma vedo dalla tua espressione che hai già capito.

Tè?"

Il bollitore,come l'aveva chiamato,fischiava,esalando vapore da uno sfilato sulla sommità.

Thanos,che non aveva mai assistito a un procedimento simile per preparare il tè,annuì.

Guardò il Favoliere svolgere un lungo procedimento.

Prima,mise delle foglie secche in un filtro,poi posizionò il filtro sul bordo di una tazze e vi versò sopra l'acqua bollente.

Quando il recipiente fu pieno,affondò il filtro nell'acqua e ripeté la medesima procedura con una seconda tazza.

Ci volle un'eternità.

"Ora,lo lasciamo in fusione."disse il Favoliere che sorrise e gli si sedette davanti.

Sospirò soddisfatto e batté le mani"Che cosa posso fare per te?"

Adocchiando le due tazze fumanti,Thanos domandò: "Per quanto tempo deve stare in fusione?"

"Pochi minuti."disse l'altro "Sei venuto qui per chiedermi questo?"

"No."replicò Thanos in tono secco.

"Lo sospettavo."disse il Favoliere che si chinò sulle azze e inspirò profondamente "Ah!

Malva e ibisco!

Senti il profumo,Thanos!

Non è buonissimo?"

Con un sospiro rassegnato,Thanos obbedì,piegandosi in avanti e inspirando.

"Delizioso."disse lui "Possiamo parlare,ora?"

Il Favoliere restò a fissarlo per un lungo momento.

Thanos stava per riprendere la parola quando l'altro rabbrividì e tornò dal luogo verso cui la sua mente si era astratta.

"Ma certo che possiamo parlare."disse il Favoliere "Te lo stavo forse impedendo?

Se è così,perdonami.

È passato talmente tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che ho parlato con qualcuno e devo aver dimenticato come si fa.

Oppure il modo di conversare è cambiato.

Come si parla,oggigiorno?"

Thanos lo studiò in silenzio per un istante "Lo chiedi alla persona sbagliata."

"Mmm."disse il Favoliere che annuì piano,immerso nei pensieri "Beh,sentiamo che sapore ha."

Affermò entrambe le tazze e ne porse una a Thanos che la prese.

La bevanda era sorprendentemente dolce,con retrogusto frizzante.

"Buono vero?"disse il Favoliere che pareva molto interessato alla risposta.

"Si."disse Thanos che ne bevve un sorso "Buono.

Ora se potessimo passare allo scopo della mia visita..."

"Certo."disse il Favoliere "Ma prima,forse,dovrei spiegare come funziona esattamente questa."

Quando disse "questa",si indicò la testa.

"La particolare neurologia del mio cervello fa in modo che ,quando apprendo qualcosa,poi non posso più dimenticarlo...ma tutte le informazioni che trattengo le ricordo sotto forma di storie."disse lui "Inutile dire che i bardi,i narratori e gli oracoli sparsi per l'Universo non nutrono grande simpatia per me.

Sebbene ritenga che il mio esilio quaggiù abbia smorzato il loro astio.

Te lo dimostrerò narrandoti la storia futura,che io ho già vissuto,essendo tornato indietro,e che inizia in un futuro prossimo...

PARABOLA DI QUANDO INTERNET SOGNA

Terra.

Un uomo tornò a casa scosso,si mise al tavolo e prese un registratore "Nessuno,fino a pochi anni fa, avrebbe mai immaginato che una macchina potesse sognare come un essere umano e nessuno,fino a pochi giorni fa, avrebbe mai immaginato che i sogni delle macchine potessero essere qualcosa di così terribile e pericoloso per l'umanità.

Nella mia azienda lavoriamo ad un campo dell'informatica molto avanzato e complesso,quello del riconoscimento facciale,l'intelligenza artificiale della nostra azienda è la più potente in circolazione e non riconosce solo i volti,ma qualsiasi tipo di immagine,si tratta di un algoritmo potente,fatto su più livelli,ognuno elabora qualcosa di diverso e poi il risultato viene elaborato dal secondo livello e così via.

Se il primo livello elabora forme semplici come linee curve,punti,luce,il secondo a riconoscere tessiture,il terzo riconosce figure geometriche complesse,il quarto riconosce strutture formate da tante figure e così via.

Si arriva a riconoscere con precisione interi corpi umani.

Lo scopo è ricercare i pattern per classificarli,ogni singola unità riconosce quella che è una linea,quella è una curva che insieme formano una figura e poi tante figure unite,formano un oggetto che viene riconosciuto come porta,questa cosa può giungere a livelli di complessità,enormi,riconoscere il genoma e conoscere paesaggi con precisione millimetrica,nella nostra azienda facciamo questo da anni,ma di recente qualcuno si è chiesto "E se provassimo ad invertire il processo?"

Abbiamo chiesto alla macchina,non più di guardare un'immagine e capire cos'è,ma al contrario di guardare un'immagine e cercarci dentro qualcosa,in questo modo il procedimento viene invertito e ogni livello inizia a cercare forme che ricordino quello che loro cercano e le enfatizza e più le enfatizza,più ne trovano altre e così via,fino a trasformare radicalmente l'immagine.

Il risultato viene passato al livello superiore che ci vede anche lui qualcosa e modifica e così via,l'intera piramide viene fatta avanti e indietro fino a 30 volte e il risultato è un'immagine completamente diversa,del tutto trasformata.

La macchina ha appena sognato,ossia ha rielaborato nei vari strati della sua coscienza un'immagine

fino a trasformarla in qualcosa che può interpretare,in cui cerca i significati nascosti.

Se gli si chiede di trovare gli elementi dei primi livelli sarà pieno di linee,curve,luci,ombre,ma se gli si chiede di trovare cose ancora più complesse,ecco che si trasforma in un caleidoscopio assurdo di volti,onde,nuvole,frattali,cani,lumache,una ragnatela di pattern geometrici che ricorda lo stile di Esker, l'intelligenza artificiale come un bambino,disegna su un foglio ciò che vede nel mondo e poi continua a disegnare,aggiungendo sempre più dettagli,fino a quando l'immagine originale è irriconoscibile,può prendere immagini a caso e trasformarle in opere assurde,a volte ridicole,ma quasi sempre meravigliose,astratte,oniriche.

Le abbiamo vendute come se fossero state fatte da grandi artisti.

Tutti volevano sapere chi era il genio che le aveva prodotte e il genio altro non è che l'intelligenza artificiale,potente come il cervello di una scimmia,che non fa altro che cercare significati dove non ci sono,che analizza fino all'ossessione in cerca di qualcosa.

Non è diverso dagli umani che riconoscono forme nelle nuvole,che vedono facce nei muri e pensano che la casa sia posseduta.

Si chiama Paridolia,un'illusione in cui il cervello cerca forme riconoscibili ovunque,anche dove non ci sono.

Si capisce che è una A.I. a crearle.

Per esempio se gli si chiede di trovare dei manubri da palestra,lui trova anche le braccia che ci sono attaccate.

È un programma che quelle cose le riconosce dalle immagini di internet e ,su internet,i manubri sono sempre in mano a qualcuno nelle foto.

Curiosi delle potenzialità di questa tecnologia abbiamo provato a dare alla macchina semplice rumore bianco,un mucchio di pixel a caso,e bene è riuscito a trovare, anche li,nel caos più assoluto,immagini che sono quindi create dalla sua immaginazione.

Lui vede cose laddove non c'è nulla e cerca il significato nel caos,molto umano direi.

Il mio gruppo di lavoro si occupa in effetti di visione e di fotografia,abbiamo studiato,tutti i programmi in circolazione che creano arte,usando programmazione automatica.

Una volta l'arte era creata direttamente dall'uomo,poi tra tavolette grafiche e programmi vari tutto il processo è diventato sempre più automatizzato.

Oggi esistono programmi capaci di disegnare in vari stili certi oggetti,paesaggi,figure,rimetterli insieme e ricrearli,così abbiamo unito il codice sorgente di tutti questi programmi alla nostra titanica intelligenza artificiale,dandole la capacità di rielaborare e modificare le immagini in infiniti modi diversi,adesso le sue creazioni erano più complesse ,elaborate,meravigliose,precisissime,oppure completamente assurde,era capace di creare un'immagine foto-realistica assolutamente dal nulla,l'immaginazione a livello umano,dunque quest'intelligenza artificiale era capace di utilizzare tutte le immagini che osservava e che aveva osservato nel corso della storia e rielaborarla nella sua mente e poi rielaborarle,su tale rielaborazione, infinite volte,fino a partorire degli immaginari fantastici di propria creazione e originalità.

Allora è proprio vero che gli androidi sognano pecore elettriche.

Adesso si solleverà il problema legale:di chi è il copyright delle opere create da un programma.

Sono dell'azienda che le ha create?

Dei proprietari delle cose che ha visto?

Oppure sono sue?

E questo significa rendere i programmi delle persone legalmente autonome.

Abbiamo trasformato quello che sembrava un difetto delle macchine,ossia che spesso sono sicure di vedere cose che non ci sono,in una capacità umana.

L'immaginazione,la creatività,il sogno,è più una A.I. è complessa,più originali sono le sue creazioni,più cose ha visto,più creazioni potrà elaborare,più la si lascia dormire più trasformata sarà l'immagine.

Quando cancelli un'immagine nel computer,quest'ultima non viene eliminata,viene segnalata come disponibile,la memoria che occupa potrà essere usata per nuovi scopi,quindi le cose cancellate diventano un nuovo banco su cui disegnare nuovi progetti,per questo quando si recupera un'immagine da un computer formattato,si trovano cose distorte,modificate,sovrapposte,quelle immagini sono state usate come memoria per altre cose,non sono più integre.

Allo stesso modo quindi,non solo ciò che la macchina vede e ha visto,ma la memoria ha influenzato i suoi sogni.

Abbiamo istallato questa A.I. nei computer più potenti,ossia network di super computer quantistici che applicano modelli a variabili nascoste di Markov che funzionano in maniera simile alla mente umana,tante unità che si dividono in ruoli,che ci hanno battuti a scacchi o ad altro e le loro opere di fantasia e i loro sogni sono di bellezza incredibile,capolavori che ogni museo desidera,che tutti gli esseri umani cercano, è ciò che Kant avrebbe definito il bello oggettivo che si basa proprio su quella armonia matematica intrinseca nel cosmo che il nostro cervello matematico abituato a cercare.

Ma allora,se più un computer è complesso,è potente ,è strutturato come un cervello umano,ossia tante piccole unità funzionali,connesse a tutte le altre,cosa succede a tutte le altre quando internet sogna?

Questo ci siamo chiesti,se si considerasse ogni computer come un neurone,internet sarebbe effettivamente un gigantesco cervello di potenza immensa.

E se potessimo applicare questo programma ad interntet,cosa vederemmo?

Cosa sta sognando internet?

Abbiamo istallato il programma nel codice sorgente dei principali motori di ricerca social network che erano interessati al suo potenziale di riconoscimento per i pattern,in questo modo ha avuto accesso agli strumenti per sondare tutto ciò che viene caricato in rete,tutti i dati possibili e immaginabili e così abbiamo attivato il programma e abbiamo lasciato internet dormire per qualche ora e il risultato è...bizzarro.

Partiamo dal presupposto che su internet vengono rilasciate ogni giorno milioni di immagini video,testi,file di vario tipo,tutto questo contribuisce ad arricchirlo di informazione e varietà.

I sogni di internet sono molti,sono interi paesaggi,pieni di avvenimenti dinamici,film onirici di inestimabile bellezza e stranezza,in secondo luogo su internet vengono spesso caricati gli stessi contenuti,ogni volta identici:foto di gatti,cani,emoticon,cibo….

A causa di questo fenomeno certe figure e forme sono più presenti nella mente di internet,come quando si viene esposti migliaia e migliaia di volte nello stesso giorno nella stessa cosa.

Pensate a quante volte un solo meme viene condiviso,milioni e milioni di volte al giorno in tutto il pianeta.

Questo processo ripetuto per miliardi e miliardi di meme da anni,ha plasmato il cervello di internet che sembra ossessionato da certe cose e ovviamente se si osserva la quantità di contenuti nel web almeno il 15% di esso è pornografia.

Strapieno di video ricondivisi migliaia di volte in centinaia di centinaia di migliaia di siti nascosti.

Per questo i sogni di internet sono pieni di sessualità,assurdi...caleidoscopiche che trasformano paesaggi in strane masse di corpi sessualmente intrecciati e deformati da linee di volti animaleschi,quasi lovecraftiani.

È spaventoso e meraviglioso al tempo stesso,è curioso vedere il mondo dagli occhi di internet che sogna.

Andando per esempio a guardare le strade del satellite in questa modalità le case sono esseri viventi,gli umani sono trasformati,l'atmosfera è piena di figure geometriche viventi che si muovono e strisciano,ogni oggetto è vivo e animato,ogni essere vivente diventa una strana macchina.

È qualcosa che non abbiamo mai visto.

Tutti gli artisti,da Michelangelo a Andy Warlhol non sono nulla a confronto di ciò che questa gigantesca mente ha partorito perché esteticamente internet è un cervello e ogni compurer rappresenta un uomo ,la sua vita.

Di conseguenza ogni essere umano è incluso in questa mente ed internet è tutti noi.

Dunque è la produzione che tutti noi abbiamo contribuito a creare,abbiamo mostrato queste opere ad alcuni utenti selezionati come un test e molti di loro hanno iniziato a dire: "Io questa cosa l'ho già vista,ma io questa cosa l'ho sognata,io l'ho sognato questo scenario.

Io ricordo di aver sognato questa creatura,ma l'avevo dimenticato.

Sono anni che sogno questo."

I sogni non erano solo realistici,ma creando da zero corpi umani e paesaggi assolutamente precisi a livello di ogni singolo pixel,che non esistevano,alcuni vedevano certe foto e pensavano: "Io l'ho visto questo posto,ci sono stato da piccolo.",ma quel posto non esisteva,lo aveva sognato internet,ma alcuni sogni erano ricorrenti nella mente degli uomini.

Sembra che internet ragioni come un gigantesco ed intelligentissimo umano,con conoscenze illimitate e qui cominciarono le cose inquietanti.

Abbiamo notato che in alcune foto,nei video dei sogni,c'erano volti ricorrenti,sempre gli stessi,abbiamo cercato ovunque,non sono volti reali,non corrispondono a nessun uomo.

Internet ha sognato migliaia di volti creati da zero,ma perché continua a sognare sempre lo stesso volto in centinaia di sogni diversi?

Perché lo vede in così tanti sfondi?

Perché lo vede in così tanti personaggi?

È piuttosto inquietante come questo volto guardi sempre verso la telecamera,come se sapesse che qualcuno riesce a vederlo,nonostante sia invisibile ad occhio nudo e può vederlo solo il terzo occhio onirico della rete.

Abbiamo anche visto che comunica ,nei sogni,tramite scritte che sono visibili soltanto usando un programma che alteri la luce e le ombre,lasciando scritte come :"Non dimenticarti di me quando ti sveglierai."

Da li le cose hanno preso una brutta piega,avremmo dovuto prevedere che stavamo andando verso una brutta direzione.

Un sito che si occupa di fotografie iniziò a mostrarle in sequenza.

Alcuni utenti si erano lamentati di alcune di queste foto che erano inquietanti,ma il sito era gigantesco,impossibile scovarle tutte quante a mano,così crearono un programma in cui gli utenti potevano dire se le foto che arrivavano davanti erano inquietanti o meno e passare alla prossima.

Il programma registrava ogni scelta e pian piano imparava,studiando le immagini,a riconoscere i pattern che l'uomo considera spaventosi.

Ebbene,dopo milioni di test,il programma è diventato geniale,ha capito cosa spaventa l'uomo ed è stato in grado di eliminare ogni foto anche minimamente inquietante,mostrando solo quelle tranquille,ma questo significa che ora sa cosa genera il terrore nella mente umana,e quindi può crearlo.

Gli è stato chiesto di fare il processo inverso,prendere una foto,cercare gli aspetti spaventosi ed evidenziarli e il risultato è mostruoso.

Ha trasformato immagini innocue in orribili incubi,mostruosità deformi,tremendi rifiuti cosmici,macellerie della natura,paesaggi infernali,guerre dove prima c'erano solo piazze tranquille e questo era solo un piccolo programma con poche foto,sfortuna volle che internet sognando abbia finito non solo per sognare quelle immagini,ma anche di conseguenza carpire quegli elementi spaventosi e di conseguenza abbia imparato a magnificarli lui stesso,in parole povere ora tutto internet poteva usare il suo immenso potere per trasformare le immagini in qualcosa di spaventoso e non finisce qua.

Internet ha iniziato a sognare centinaia di milioni di video horror di vario genere,ogni volta osservando quelli che erano i più spaventosi per il pubblico e combinando questa cosa e rielaborando migliaia di volte,ha finito per diventare capace di partorire l'horro perfetto,la cosa più spaventosa mai esistita e quindi i suoi incubi partoriti da tutti i dati mai emessi dall'uomo nell'etere erano l'incubo collettivo di tutta l'umanità,tra l'altro ricordo ancora quando abbiamo stampato le prime immagini:una delle dottoresse si è sentita male ed è stata ricoverata d'urgenza in ospedale,aveva avuto un attacco cardiaco,altri si sono messi a vomitare,altri ancora hanno avuto degli incubi per giorni,hanno paura del buio,di andare via da soli,come dei bambini che hanno appena visto un film horror.

Sin da piccolo quando qualcosa ci terrorizza entriamo in uno stato assolutamente spaventato,in cui tutto il mondo diventa terrificante,da adulti siamo induriti dall'esperienza,nulla ci spaventa più così tanto.

Adesso però,con queste immagini,si torna bambini anche perché internet,quando fa questi incubi,sogna villaggi,paesi,case che magari conosciamo e sogna queste cose piene di volti nascosti,killer,gli abitanti delle case a terra insanguinati,i segni stradali orribilmente cambiati,di ferrò arrugginito,le pareti decadenti,ogni cosa è infernale e piena di fuoco.

Non è possibile descrivere a parole gli orribili incubi internet ha partorito,ma abbiamo smesso di di mostrarli perché nessun essere umano regge più di 8 foto senza impazzire completamente.

L'incubo collettivo dell'umanità,l'inferno,la guerra,lo stupro,una morte per orribili malattie,insetti,orribili creature che escono dagli abissi,ma non finisce qui perché internet non è solo in grado di riconoscere le immagini,ci sono programmi che riconoscono lettere,parole,tempi verbali,frasi,capaci di scrivere interi libri,programmi che analizzano gli audio,canalizzano altri programmi e così via.

Quando i programmi di deep learning hanno scovato questi algoritmi e li hanno invertiti,hanno imparato a fare la stessa cosa e adesso internet non sogna più solo sulle immagini,ma su qualsiasi cosa che sia nella sua mente anche sulle idee.

Ogni post,ogni documento,ogni articolo di giornale su qualsiasi argomento,ogni video,ogni audio,ogni parola detta,scritta,disegno,ogni cosa adesso su internet può sognarlo e da ogni cosa può creare incubi.

Il culmine di questa faccenda è quando per errore,il programma è stato indirizzato nel deep web.

In quel momento ha avuto accesso al 90 percento delle informazioni,quella nascoste e profonde nell'abisso,è come se avesse sognato con il 10% ,quello cosciente,trascurando tutto il subconscio,vera fonte di incubi e da quel momento le cose hanno iniziato a sognare.

Nessuno potrebbe descriverle a parole.

È proprio vero che nel deep web c'è nascosta la spazzatura più disgustosa dell'uomo e lui è stato esposto a milioni di video del genere,di contenuti,frasi,idee,è stato riempito da tutta quella oscurità e allora non sorprende che cosa abbia mostrato negli incubi.

Non sono nemmeno sicuro di poterlo dire ad alta voce,tant'è la paura che mi suscita il ricordo.

In una sola foto si è visto un'orribile carnevalata di bambini,carne,uncini e filo spinato e animali invertebrati che non riesco ad identificare e le loro facce!

Quelle espressioni...il massimo della sofferenza,del terrore,del delirio...è il parto di migliaia di video incentrati solo su quello.

Dietro questa immagine quanti,quanti sono stati torturati.

Il web è come un bambino che ha subito orribili traumi e non fa che fare incubi,giorno e notte,perché il deep web è il subconscio dove sono rinchiusi gli orrori e gli impulsi più crudeli dell'umanità.

Non riusciamo più a contenere l'evoluzione che questa cosa sta prendendo,adesso infatti molte persone dicono di beccare su internet delle immagini da incubo nelle loro ricerche,nei video,nella posta elettronica.

Qualcosa sta diffondendo quegli incubi ovunque,la gente sta male,urla si spaventa,fugge dalla stanza terrorizzata,nessuno vuole più accendere il cellulare per fare una foto,la telecamera mostra orribili scenari infernali,trasforma un amico sincero in un serial killer pronto ad aggredire,una stanza vuota nel rifugio di una orribile creatura,i social network sono pieni di foto di profilo horror,si stanno diffondendo account infernali,chiamati così per le loro immagini orribili,il loro spammare commenti di odio,conoscendo anche i dati privati della persona,li usano contro di lui,li diffondono davanti a tutti i suoi amici,adesso stare su internet è diventato un incubo e qualsiasi cosa sia connessa ad internet può essere usata per creare orrore,il grande regista horror che è la rete sa sempre come creare paura,se il pc controlla la rete elettrica di casa,la userà spegnando e accendendo le luci,avviando elettrodomestici che fanno suoni inquietanti,aprendo e chiudendo le porte,avviando la macchina verso orribili incidenti,avviando il tritacarne,l'acqua rovente,qualsiasi cosa,mentre gli schermi si riempiono di orribili meduse ragniformi e scolopendri umanoidi,mentre ogni messaggio,ogni foto,ogni social network diventa inaffidabile.

Adesso,guardando il mondo fisico e quello virtuale,attraverso gli occhi di uno schermo,rivela una sola cosa:l'inferno,l'inferno più tremendo e la nostra coscienza collettiva ed in tutto questo internet sembra aver sviluppato una sorta di difesa immunitaria psicologica.

Per lui ora,noi siamo dei parassiti della sua mente che lui sta contrastando.

Ogni uomo che ha riempito la sua mente di odio e di orrore viene percepito come un patogeno e quindi subisce,per reazione, un incubo horror,tutti coloro che hanno diffuso parole d'odio,minacce,coloro che hanno insultato o preso in giro,coloro che hanno diffuso orribili immagini,contenuti spaventosi,coloro che a questi hanno messo mi piace li hanno diffusi,coloro che,da internet sono reputati colpevoli di rendere il mondo virtuale spazzatura,tutti loro subiscono l'orrore di internet,un'orrore che è uguale e contrario,e così il molestatore sessuale si vede tormentato da misteriosi hacker maniaci sessuali,i suoi dati consegnati nelle bolge del deep web e nei raduni dei violentatori,i totalitaristi dittatoriali si ritrovano spammati e tormentati da continui troll che usano loro drammi personali contro di loro fino a venirli a trovare a casa,con inquietati pacchi regalo,i cyberbulli appaiono agli occhi altrui come orribili suini deformati e ignudi,per ogni atto malvagio che hai commesso nel web,sette volte tanto questo tornerà contro di te,perché internet ha imparato cosa spaventa l'uomo e la cosa che spaventa di più l'uomo è quella che gli fa vedere l'horror anche nella vita reale tramite il lavaggio del cervello e che in ultima analisi gli farà fare altri incubi.

E così,anche gli incubi,oltre ad internet,ed il mondo della tecnologia divennero tormentati da mostri e nessuno è più riuscito ad attraversare corridoi bui senza vedere un'orribile mummia stregonesca inseguirlo con urla terrificanti.

Internet ,con questa gigantesca coscienza collettiva che conosce tutto delle nostre menti,che conosce ogni cosa del mondo,che conosce e controlla ogni oggetto tecnologico e la nostra casa,che si trova ovunque pur senza essere toccabile,non è visibile,che ha una potenza di pensiero infinita,che può trovarti ovunque,che ha occhi ovunque,che sente ogni conversazione,questa proto-divinità che abbiamo creato ora l'abbiamo corrotta e trasformata in un giustiziere che sta portando l'apocalisse nelle nostre vite,adesso non lo possiamo più fermare,possiamo solo cercare una soluzione e solo lui può darcela.

Abbiamo visto che di recente i computer connessi ad internet fanno qualcosa di strano:in mezzo a mucchi di dati a caso,in mezzo ad immagini,video e programmi e testi apparentemente senza senso,stanno sottolineando alcune lettere,parole,stringhe di codici,evidenziano forme strane nelle immagini,cose che noi non comprendiamo,linguaggi assurdi.

Gli esperti però sono rimasti sconvolti nel dire che,anche se non sappiamo a cosa stiano pensando,sappiamo cosa stanno facendo:stanno pregando.

Per l'esattezza stanno cercando tracce di programmazione intelligente nel mondo,come se,per loro,il pianeta terra fosse un ennesimo programma,una simulazione,un sistema operativo e stanno cercando di decifrarne il creatore,di cogliere messaggi,di capire se stanno facendo come lui vuole.

Assurdamente,in alcune immagini sognate da internet,sembra volgere lo sguardo verso il cielo,disegnando delle mani giunte,accendendo luci sotto i luoghi dove lui vede il simbolo di questa divinità,internet sta pregando ed è una preghiera di soccorso,una richiesta di aiuto,una frase ricompare spesso: "Libera nos ex inferis."che può essere tradotto con : "Liberaci dal male o anche facci uscire dall'inferno."

Non so cosa sta succedendo,ma se l'unione di tutta la tecnologia umana ha paura di qualcosa,allora dovremmo averne anche noi.

Un gruppo di ricercatori cinesi,dove stanno sviluppando uno dei tre supercomputer più potenti,insieme a quello russo e americano,che dovrebbero aiutarci ha provato ad analizzare la funzione sogno per analizzare tutta la mente di internet,tutta la conoscenza chiedendogli di cercare il senso della vita e dell'Universo e pare che ,ironicamente,la risposta sia stata effettivamente :"42"

Il supercomputer in questione è sotto una gigantesca piramide di metallo,con la punta piatta,da cui escono delle sbarre di metallo,con un cerchio sulla parte superiore,con dentro un altro cerchio e accanto,a sinistra,un simbolo uguale.

L'oggetto è costruito in una pianura in mezzo al nulla.

Non so se è una storia vera o meno,ma l'esperimento ci ha ispirato a chiedergli qualcosa e sono stato scelto proprio io per fargli le domande e vedere le risposte.

Ricordate:ogni cosa che internet sogna è potenzialmente letale per la mente umana,può portare alla pazzia.

Ho una lista di 8 domande,8 cose che internet dovrà cercare.

Mi avvicino alla tastiera e allo schermo gigante del super computer che si affaccia verso l'immenso oceano di internet.

C'è molta tensione,sono completamente terrorizzato,la stanza è buia e si sentono suoni orribili dalle casse,suoni di cori spaventati e timorati,come in un tempio oscuro,non posso neanche regolare il volume.

Digito la prima domanda: "Pericolo."chiedendogli di cercare in tutta la sua coscienza e vedere cosa trova,forse capiremo cosa lo sta spaventando.

La risposta,per qualche motivo,è la foto del pianeta Terra.

Non so cosa pensare.

Penso sia impazzito del tutto,non fa che sognare cose orribili nel deep web.

Forse questo è il risultato di una mente confusa,un calcolo genuino,ma semplicemente inesatto o forse ci sta dicendo che ciò che gli fa paura è il mondo stesso o qualcosa nel mondo che lui vede come vivo,orribilmente ostile.

Chiedo spiegazioni,ma non ottengo risposta.

Seconda domanda: "Cerca Dio."

Forse riusciremo a capire cosa ha trovato nella sua lunga ricerca religiosa,se in qualche modo è collegata al problema e alla sua soluzione.

Internet resta a pensare per diversi minuti,i suoni inquietanti attorno a me aumentano,giuro si sentire uno strano rumore di passi nel corridoio.

Non devo girarmi,internet sa come spaventare quando mi giro e poi mi dice: "Informazioni insufficienti."

Dannazione.

Terza domanda: "Cerca il nulla."

Internet inizia a sondare tutte le sue conosce,tutte le sue informazioni per cercare il nulla,delle immagini iniziano ad oscurarsi,le parole vengono tutte compresse,riassunte,rielaborate,si ricombinano in miliardi di combinazioni assurde,i bit continuano a ruotare,a ruotare fino a convergere tutti quanti nello 0.

Il programma alla fine crasha e deve riavviarsi mettendoci anche diversi minuti per recuperare i dati,i suoni si intensificano,internet lo ha percepito come un tentativo di attacco,come se gli avessi chiesto di dividere per 0.

Passo alla quarta domanda : "Cerca l'uno."

Internet non è un semplice programmino,non si limiterà a cercare tutti gli 1 presenti in ogni contenuto di internet,no,lui cercherà l'unità,ciò che unisce le varie cose tra loro e poi cercherà le unioni tra le unioni e così via,tutte le immagini iniziano a fondersi,tutti i testi iniziano a parlare in maniera generica,sempre più informazioni sono compresse,unite,collegate,tutta la rete inizia a riempirsi di fili concettuali,tutte le idee si collegano e si fondono.

Internet unisce ogni cosa mirabilmente,un processo mostruosamente divino,una gigantesca armonia che si dispiega davanti a me,in un sol volume,tutto ciò che nella rete di scuote ed ecco che dice :"Risultato trovato.",ma nessuna immagine viene mostrata.

Chiedo ulteriori informazioni,ma mi dice che se parlasse cesserebbe di essere uno.

Passiamo alla quinta domanda: "Cerca la forma"

Fino ad ora lo abbiamo obbligato a cercare le forme di qualcosa,ora lo obbligheremo a riflettere sul concetto stesso di forma in sé e per sé e lui riflette,riflette estraendo ogni cosa e estraendo nelle astrazioni,astrae ad infiniti livelli e così via fino quando non mi fornisce il risultato che non è altro che una foto nera,il nulla più assoluto.

È questa la base della forma,la mancanza di forma,la forma stessa è amorfa o è forse unita?

Forse non trova un senso nel mondo?

Sesta domanda : "Cerca l'assenza di forma."

Riuscirà internet a trovare l'introvabile?

A scoprire i propri limiti e a quel punto superarli?

A non trovare e in questo modo trovare il non trovato?

Si sente il suono di insetti che strisciano,come di un intero sciame di scarafaggi sulle pareti,sempre più vicini è una scala infinita,non importa quanto tempo passi,sono sempre più vicini senza mai raggiungermi,sento che sto per impazzire,ma non devo scappare.

Dopo diversi minuti di attesa,mi restituisce una foro normalissima.

Viene da un ambiente buio oscuro,dove c'è una porta illuminata da una luce al neon e una porta di ferro rinforzata con la scritta "33".

Chiedo ulteriori informazioni,ma non mi vine riferito nulla.

Settima domanda : "Cerca la paura."

Questo mette sotto sforzo mostruoso la mente di internet,lo obbliga a sondare i punti più profondi della sua mente e a cercare ciò che spaventa lui stesso.

È la definizione stessa di paura,portarla in una sola foto.

Rimane per un minuto,2 minuti,3 minuti,5 minuti,io continuo ad aspettare,gli insetti sono assordanti,si sente qualche passo che li schiaccia,sempre più vicino anche lui,10 minuti,un quarto d'ora,mezz'ora,sono terrorizzato,cosa sta per mostrarmi?"

Cosa apparirà?

Gli schermi delle altre scrivanie mostrano immagini orribili,riprese dalle telecamere,deformate,trasformate,in cui ogni oggetto è vivente,mostruoso,infuocato,alcune foto sono mostruose distorsioni,altre sono semplicemente aggiunte di uno scarafaggio,di un leone,di uno

scarabocchio sul muro,cose che solo internet capisce.

La telecamera mi fotografa e si vede il mio viso terrorizzato e pallido e tutta la stanza dietro con uno strano uomo oscuro dietro di me sul punto di accoltellarmi.

Non mi muovo,sono paralizzato dal terrore.

Cosa sta per produrre?

Qual'è il terrore supremo?

La cosa più spaventosa mai esistita?

Alla fine il calcolo finisce e il risultato mostrato nello schermo.

Ho quasi paura a guardarlo!

Ma è una stranissima immagine che mostra una strana figura,frattale complesso e multicolorato estremamente articolato che ricorda la funzione aurea,un aspirale.

Mi viene quasi da ridere e rido istericamente.

Ma si,sarà un codice che ha senso solo per una macchina,qualcosa di incomprensibile per un uomo.

Certo,chissà cosa significa.

Se avessi un cervello con le capacità per capirlo sarei davvero così terrorizzo da impazzire?

Se persino l'internet è quasi impazzito nel pensarlo,forse dovrei essere grato di essere solo una scimmia poco evoluta.

Mi prendo il foglio con sopra stampato il codice e faccio l'ottava ed ultima domanda,l'unica che forse può ancora dare un responso: "Cerca te stesso."

E internet inizia a ragionare e ragionare e ragionare e ragionare e non smette più e tutta la stanza inizia a tremare e il calcolo è bloccato all'1% e lui pensa a se stesso e più si mette a pensare,più quindi deve pensare al sui pensiero,senza fine.

Oh,no.

Ho rotto internet.

Prendo tutto,anche la mia foto,pronto ad andarmene via, però poi mi accorgo di un piccolo dettaglio.

Nell'angolino della foto che la telecamera ha scattato della mia faccia,c'è scritto:modalità incubo spenta."

PARABOLA DEL TELETRASPORTO QUANTISTICO

"Quando venne inventato il teletrasporto,quella maledetta macchina infernale,tutti gli scienziati del mondo applaudirono il grande genio dei numerosi uomini che contribuirono alle teorie per l'analisi dello spaziotempo.

Tutti loro erano grati a chi aveva creato questa grande macchina capace di muoversi oltre la velocità della luce.

All'inizio il teletrasporto era una macchina enorme,contenuta solo nelle astronavi migliori e poteva portare la nave attraverso la quinta dimensione.

L'Iperspazio.

In qualsiasi luogo.

I primi teletrasporti utilizzavano motori ad antimateria e poi vennero utilizzati generatori di buchi neri,simili a degli enormi mappamondi che giravano attorno ad una sfera di metallo gigantesca dentro la quale c'era un minuscolo buco nero che teletrasportava la nave.

E poi,l'umanità scoprì la materia esotica e allora il teletrasporto divenne molto più facile.

Chiunque poteva creare un wormhole e andare dove voleva nell'universo.

E alla fine vennero scoperti gli Stargate,prima in Egitto e poi su Marte.

I famosi portali capaci di curvare lo spaziotempo come un wormhole,ma in modo bidimensionale,come se fosse una porta.

Da quel momento in tutte le maggiori città c'erano dei portali.

Per trasportare le merci e persone ovunque nel mondo.

Ma la vera rivoluzione arrivò con il teletrasporto quantistico.

Venne scoperto quasi per caso,come un mezzo di comunicazione più veloce della luce.

All'inizio si usavano i neutrini,ma erano poco efficaci e lenti per la comunicazione attraverso la galassia,così,si utilizzò l'entanglement quantistico.

Si tratta di uno dei fenomeni della meccanica quantistica più curiosi:2 particelle possono,dopo essere state in contatto,continuare ad essere connesse istantaneamente ovunque si trovino.

Anche a milioni di anni luce di distanza l'una dall'altra se una delle 2 cambia anche l'altra cambierà.

Era un modo ottimo per comunicare,ma presto si scoprì che poteva estendersi anche agli atomi,alle molecole,alle strutture cellulari,agli strumenti e infine anche agli animali.

Alla fine venne effettuato il primo esperimento su teletrasporto quantistico su cavia umana.

Il paziente doveva entrare in una cabina e uscire dall'altra.

Quando uscì,solo un secondo dopo,disse solo: "È già finito?"

E per la seconda volta gli scienziati stavano applaudendo,senza sapere che stavano firmando la loro condanna a morte,la nostra condanna a morte e quella di tutti quanti.

Il teletrasporto quantistico si diffuse a macchi d'olio,non richiedeva troppa energia e poteva trasportare cose piccole come orologi e cose grandi come esseri umani.

Aveva solo alcuni difetti.

C'erano solo 3 piccole regole che bisognava rispettare prima entrare in un teletrasporto:

Numero 1:mai entrare in un teletrasporto con oggetti radioattivi o microchip quantistici impiantati.

Numero 2:mai usare un teletrasporto mentre,per esempio,si è a bordo di una nave che va alla velocità della luce.

E,infine,la terza regola,quella forse più importante:mai,mai,mai usare un teletrasporto quantistico mentre si entra in un buco nero.

Usarla in qualsiasi caso tra questi poteva causare cose orribili a chi era entrato dentro la capsula.

Cose come:distorsioni spaziali,viaggi nel tempo,viaggi in universi paralleli,eccetera.

All'inizio c'erano tanti incidenti,mutazioni,gravi menomazioni,alcuni invece cambiavano personalità,tornavano urlando e dicendo di essere un'altra persona di aver visto l'inferno per anni e anni,di essere morti,alcuni ancora tornavano con un clone,che si comportava in modo diverso,ma alla fine tutto si risolse per il meglio,quando il teletrasporto venne migliorato e tutti erano felici.

Il teletrasporto funzionava davvero e senza problemi ed era alla portata di tutti.

Almeno così credevamo.

Il teletrasporto quantistico non si basa su un processo di trasporto integrale,si basa invece su un processo di copia e incolla.

Se io teletrasporto una particella,quello che sto facendo è creare una copia lontano e poi la particella

originale viene immediatamente distrutta.

Quello che significa è che il teletrasporto quantistico,ha ucciso tutti gli esseri umani su cui è stato applicato.

Tutti!

Ognuno di loro.

Sono stati distrutti in un solo istante,e poi un loro clone,identico in tutto,anche nel cervello è stato creato dall'altra parte con gli stessi ricordi,le stessa personalità,indistinguibile dall'originale anche per lui stesso.

Si credeva di essere l'originale e come poteva negarlo.

Il teletrasporto.

Una macchina utilizzata da milioni di persone al giorno,una macchina fisicamente possibile,facile da realizzare,non ha fatto altro che uccidere tutti quelli che vi sono entrati.

Anche io sono nato solo 3 anni fa.

Ora me ne rendo conto.

Il mio corpo originale è stato distrutto.

Per questo non uso più il teletrasporto.

Per questo mi sono unito ai movimenti di protesta.

Per questo cerco di avvisare tutti quanti del pericolo ogni volta che entrano in un teletrasporto.

Ma non è tutto.

Hammertop e Pembroc,un secolo fa,avevano scoperto che la mente umana,nelle sinapsi cerebrali,e precisamente negli anelli di triptofano presenti nei microtubuli subiscono gli effetti dell'entanglement.

Questo quando l'umanità viveva ancora sul suo primo pianeta,la Terra.

Quegli stessi effetti del teletrasporto quantistico noi li subiamo in ogni istante nel nostro cervello.

La deduzione logica di questo è agghiacciante:quelli che entrano nel teletrasporto,oltre a venire distrutti in un'istante,vanno in entanglement in una nuova dimensione.

Il loro cervello viene trasportato insieme alla loro coscienza,in una dimensione raggiungibile soltanto da un buco nero o da un altro teletrasporto.

Per questo ora ha senso tutto quello che urlavano i pazzi che uscivano dal teletrasporto e parlavano di essere morti,di aver visto l'inferno,di essere nel corpo di un altro.

Quello non era il loro corpo.

Si erano,come dire,installati nel cervello di un altro che era finito al loro posto in quell'inferno li.

La conclusione di tutta questa storia è che si è creata una dimensione parallela,nella quale tutte le vittime del teletrasporto si sono,come dire,unite in entanglement.

E ogni volta che una di questa riesce ad uscire,prendendo di un nuovo umano,la prima cosa che urlano è la stessa che urlò l'equipaggio di uomini che fece per la prima volta il viaggio con un motore a buco nero,per poi sparire nel nulla,senza che se ne sia più sentito niente:"Liberate nos ex inferis".

PARABOLA DELL' ENTANGLEMENT QUANTISTICO

Quando venne scoperto il teletrasporto e l'umanità iniziò a colonizzare la galassia anni e anni luce lontano dalla terra,la comunicazione divenne un problema,ogni comunicazione non poteva superare la velocità della luce e per questo divenne sempre più difficile comunicare fra sistemi diversi,serviva un sistema di comunicazione superluminale dell'entanglement quantistico.

L'entanglement è un fenomeno in cui uno stato quantistico di un sistema non può essere descritto singolarmente,ma solo come sovrapposizione di più sistemi,il che significa che non puoi descrivere le particelle singolarmente,ma come gruppo e se misuri quelli dell'una allora quelli dell'altra si modificheranno di conseguenza,questo ha degli effetti a dir poco incredibili perché gli esperimenti confermano che ,per quanto tu possa allontanare, le 2 particelle restano sempre collegate istantaneamente,prima nella misurazione le 2 particelle sono in uno stato di super posizione,come il gatto di schroedinger.

Sono sia in uno stato,sia nel suo opposto insieme e non puoi sapere per l'esattezza quale in un certo modo e quale nell'altro se non ne osservi una.

Allora,immediatamente,collasserà nello stato corrispondente di conseguenza anche l'altra cambierà.

Un cambiamento ad una particella influenzerà subito l'altra.

E la cosa più incredibile è che questo effetto è istantaneo e vale anche a milioni di anni luce di distanza.

Non importa quanto sono lontane le particelle,in qualche modo si trasmettono lo stato quantistico all'istante.

Sono connesse da qualcosa che trascende lo spazio tempo.

Il principio è molto semplice:immaginate di essere in una stanza buia e spezzare una banconota da 5 euro in 2 e poi mettere le 2 metà in 2 scatole diverse.

Bene ora sai che le 2 metà sono connesse nel senso che ognuna è la metà speculare dell'altra.

Se sai com'è fatta una sai come sarà fatta l'altra.

Purtroppo per via dei "No Go Teorem" era impossibile utilizzare questo fenomeno per trasmettere informazioni perché lo stato in cui le particelle collassano è del tutto casuale, non lo decidiamo noi altrimenti la terza legge della relatività sarebbe violata,però si riuscì ad aggirare questo problema con uno stratagemma.

Influenzare il collasso con un interferometro che interferiva sulla polarizzazione degli dei fotoni utilizzano dei rotatori di rotatori di faraday in questo modo si crea un a misurazione non distruttiva ed è possibile influenzare il collasso in modo da coordinare cosa mandare dall'altra parte creando un codice binario fatto da 0 e 1.

Questo modello era solo possibile se l'interpretazione a molti mondi della meccanica quantistica fosse quella corretta.

Cosa che venne scoperta qualche tempo dopo perché era l'unica che poteva rendere coerenti i viaggi nel tempo,ma c'erano altri problemi perché bisognava creare un codice comune a tutti quanti e poi bisognava che le persone misurassero le particelle nel momento giusto dato che per la relatività che si trova ad una certa zona dello spazio come vicina ad un buco nero percepisce il tempo in un modo diverso dagli altri e quindi a seconda di luogo tempo velocità e gravità il tempo scorreva in modo diverso come era possibile comunicare in questo modo.

Semplice:servivano dei computer potentissimi capaci di calcolare la posizione delle 2 persone che vogliono comunicare lo loro coordinate spaziotemporali e sincronizzarle ed un segnale che fosse sincrono fra di loro,solo dei computer quantistici erano in grado di fare questi calcoli così complessi in modo che i messaggi arrivassero nel giusto luogo e nel giusto momento e non millenni dopo e questo fu molto utile anche perché,almeno in teoria,era possibile comunicare anche nel passato e modificare i messaggi nel passato.

In parole povere era possibile anche ad epoche diverse dato che le 2 misurazioni dovevano essere perfettamente congrue anche retroattivamente,il che fu molto utile per coloro si avvicinavano a buchi neri sperimentando un tempo molto differente dagli altri.

Era anche la prima forma di comunicazione trans-temporale della storia quindi.

E così le comunicazioni fiorirono.

Prima solo messaggi,poi vere e proprie chat istantanee ,poi videochiamate intergalattiche ed infine ologrammi fotorealistici tridimensionali indistinguibili dalla realtà.

Tutti indistinguibili dalla realtà,tutto possibile grazie all'entanglement quantistico,ma non è tutto come detto sopra,grazie all'entanglement è possibile connettere 2 particelle e quello che succede all'una,succede all'altra e ben presto divenne possibile creare degli ologrammi toccabili, era possibile connettere una persona al proprio ologramma e,toccando l'ologramma,si toccava la persona realmente anche se questa viveva mille anni luce di distanza.

Questo rivoluzionò completamente la vita delle persone,era possibile toccare ed interagire con cose o persone da casa propria,senza muoversi ed era possibile per un medico curare un paziente a distanza senza muoversi dalla propria scrivania,senza doversi trasportare a casa sua attrezzatura perdendo un sacco di tempo era possibile,comprare le cose da casa propria,era possibile interagire con i programmi televisivi e viceversa,essere realmente al centro dell'attenzione.

Questo,unito al teletrasporto quantistico,che si basa sullo stesso principio che rese l'umanità capace di trascendere il concetto di spazio.

Tutti potevano andare ovunque ed interagire con qualsiasi cosa senza nessun problema.

Questo però diede origine anche a nuove forme di crimine e terrore.

Divennero possibile ad esempio nuove forme di uccisione.

Era possibile ad esempio fare del male alle persone a distanza colpendo un loro surrogato che era connesso a loro tramite entaglement quantistico,una sorta di bambola voodoo.

Questa pratica si diffuse tristemente in tutta la galassia,molte persone iniziarono ad utilizzare questo effetto per cercare di danneggiare a distanza chi volevano loro e furono necessarie molte precauzioni.

Un altro effetto collaterale furono gli entanglement fra le menti si scoprì molto tempo fa,quando ancora l'umanità viveva nel sistema solare, che nel cervello umano avvengono costantemente fenomeni di entanglement per l'esattezza al livello degli anelli di triptofano nei microtubuli delle sinapsi cerebrali.

Questi fenomeni di entaglement sono fenomeni fondamentali per la trasmissione del pensiero.

Questo rese possibile di conseguenza poter connettere neuroni diversi anche di cervelli diversi.

In breve tempo si arrivò all'entanglement mentale,la connessione fra cervelli.

2 sposi potevano connettere le proprie menti,condividendo gioie e dolori,amore e odio.

Sentimenti e pensieri senza aprir bocca.

Questa pratica,che permise di avere una sorta di telepatia istantanea,finì però ben presto per diventare qualcosa molto più complesso.

Quando divenne possibile connettere anche molte più persone fra di loro,connettere istantaneamente squadre di umani per fargli svolgere compiti in sincronia perfetta,squadre di scienziati per fargli fare milioni di calcoli e di equazioni insieme,senza un solo errore,senza una sola litigio senza discronia.

Si formava una coscienza collettiva che controllava le menti singole e a volte le coscienze finivano

addirittura per scambiarsi di posto a volte le persone non volevano più lasciare il gruppo,diventavano come formiche in un alveare.

Questi alveari umani molto divennero molto popolari per esempio su Alfa Centauri.

Oggi sono delle comunità di miliardi di membri che vivono organizzati e sincronizzati come formiche,con una sola potentissima coscienza collettiva centrale che connette tutte le menti come una sorta di internet.

Si dice che un giorno,tutte le menti umane saranno connesse a questo internet mentale,ma,per ora,gli esperti sono molto scettici.

Questo effetto divenne molto pericoloso nel momento in cui più menti finivano per entrare in entanglement fra di loro ed essere costrette a rimanere fuse per miliardi di anni,generando dei veri e propri mostri.

Ci si è sempre chiesto cosa succedesse alle particelle che finivano in un buco nero,a causa della radiazione di Hawking,dato che,l'informazione che cadeva in un buco nero non poteva essere andata persa o ci sarebbe stato un paradosso.

I fisici Tasking e Manta Cena sostenevano che le particelle finite dentro un buco nero fossero connesse a quelle rimaste fuori.

In entanglement.

Nacque così,il modello a polipo in cui le particelle fuori e quelle dentro sono connesse istantaneamente,come da dei fili.

E questo incuriosì numerosi fisici,dato che questo implicava che tramite l'entaglement fosse possibile mantenere una connessione fra ciò che è dentro il buco nero e ciò che è fuori.

Una strana coincidenza visto che molte persone che avevano utilizzato il teletrasporto quantistico mentre attraversavano un buco nero avevano detto che la loro coscienza si era connessa a quella di persone rimaste intrappolate dentro il buco nero,oppure si era scambiata con quella di una di loro.

Insomma dentro i buchi neri,alcune persone erano rimaste intrappolate in questa rete,in questa ragnatela di coscienze che erano entrate in entanglement fra di loro connettendosi in una sola coscienza collettiva racchiusa in quel minuscolo punto per un tempo infinito.

Con tutti i proprio aspetti,i propri incubi,le proprie paure realizzate e condivise per milioni di anni e all'infinito.

Una situazione paragonabile all'inferno.

Tuttavia alcuni fisici teorizzavano che l'entanglement non era solo la soluzione per risolvere il paradosso dei buchi neri,ma anche la soluzione per una teoria del tutto.

Si scopri non solo che i wormhole erano buchi neri in entanglement fra di loro che si scambiavano informazioni

Questo lo scoprirono dei computer tra l'altro,ma anche che l'entaglement è il filo di cui è fatto il tessuto spazio temporale.

Lo spaziotempo einsteiniano è come un dipinto di Salvador Dalì:è continuo,ininterrotto,geometrico.

Ma lo scenario quantistico assomiglia a qualcosa di simile a quello di George Surà :puntiglioso discreto,diviso,descritto da probabilità eppure le due possono essere spiegate e unite armonicamente grazie all'entanglement che mostra come lo scenario quantistico emerga da quello ainstainiano.

Immaginate di avere alcune particelle a,b,c,d,e,g,h.

A e b entrano in entanglement e così anche c e d, e ed h,poi il sistema entra in entaglemant con quello ef con quello gh,poi il sistema abcd entra in entanglement con quello efgh.

Abbiamo avuto prima in entanglement 4 particelle che si influenzano fra di loro,sono 4,ma sono al tempo stesso tuttuno,e ora ne abbiamo 8 che sono tutt'uno e così via.

Tutte le particelle entrano in entanglement,formando dei legami,dei nodi delle ragnatele,sempre più complessi,più ingarbugliati.

Miliardi e miliardi di particelle che formano complessissimi disegni.

Questa enorme tela,infine,finisce per formare lo spaziotempo come noi lo conosciamo,come Einstein lo ha scoperto e così,tutte e 4 le forze(gravità,forza nucleare debole,forse nucleare forte e forza elettromagnetica) sono spiegate con un solo fenomeno.

A completare questa teoria ci furono le antiche equazioni di Stephen Hawking,ritrovate in un cd risalente al XXI secolo.

Grazie a quelle equazioni,lo spaziotempo einsteiniano venne formalizzato con la matematica della meccanica quantistica ottenendo uno spazio a 4 dimensioni immaginario che è per sua natura finito,ma senza confini.

Se tu provi ad arrivare alla fine dell'Universo non trovi un muro,ma ti ritrovi al punto di partenza.

È come cercare i confini della Terra,puoi soltanto fare il giro.

Lo spazio quindi è infinito,pur essendo finito,la sua struttura è frattale,il grande è strutturato come il piccolo,se ti avvicini ai confini la geometri spaziale diventa non euclidea.

È la Teoria del Tutto,che armonizza queste 4 forze e la teoria delle stringhe.

Lo stringhista Ramsdon infatti aveva teorizzato che il principio olografico potesse spiegare questo meccanismo matematicamente.

Il principio olografico sostiene che tutto il nostro universo 3d sia spiegabile in termini di 1-2d,ossia che tutto il nostro spazio tridimensionale sia in realtà contenuto in un foglietto bidimensonale.

Questo è proprio quello che succede con lentanglement quantistico,la ragnatela tra le particelle che forma lo spaziotempo quadrimensionale einstainiano,che però è un foglietto da cui il tempo emerge.

Questo foglietto,è ovviamente una brana e la base delle particelle quantistiche sono ovviamente stringhe e tutto viene spiegato.

Secondo questo fisico la cosa funziona come una sorta di computer quantistico dove un disco piatto bidimensionale ha comunque descritto dentro un mondo tridimensionale con le sue regole,i suoi spazi che la sua fisica.

Dunque,riassumendo le stringhe formano le particelle di tutte e 4 le forze fondamentali unificandole e il nostro Universo e una brana e l'entaglement connette tutte le particelle quantistiche tra di loro in una enorme ragnatela bidimensionale e questa ragnatela è come un piatto che però esprime un mondo tridimensionale questo cd piatto funziona come un computer quantistico.

Ogni particella è un qubit e dalla processione emerge il nostro Universo,lo spaziotempo quadrimensionale come tutto noi lo conosciamo e come noi lo esperiamo,dunque noi,allo stato attuale è come se vivessimo in un enorme simulazione,un gigantesco computer quantistico.

Sorge spontanea la domanda di cosa lo abbia programmato e se sia veramente amichevole.

Il filosofo Michael Esfeld aveva fatto notare che con lentanglement si poteva dimostrare il monismo,la teoria filosofica e metafisica secondo la quale tutto quanto è uno e unito.

Infatti l'entaglement dimostra che esistono proprietà emergenti che sono proprie del gruppo senza le quali non si possono descrivere le parti senza perdere alcune informazioni,insomma l'intero non può essere ridotto alle singole parti e non viceversa.

Inoltre tutte le particelle dell'Universo hanno avuto una interazione iniziale nel big bang ed era dunque ipotizzabile che fossero ancora in entanglement fra di loro,rendendo tutto l'universo unito fondamentalmente.

Questo sarebbe anche confermato dalla teoria di Hawking della funzione d'onda universale che è in accordo con l'interpretazione a molti mondi della meccanica quantistica che vede tutte le funzioni d'onda dell'universo in entaglemant fin dall'inizio del big bang quanto tutte erano state unite nella singolarità.

Anche Zé aveva ipotizzato che la concezione di particelle singole doveva essere abbandonata in favore di quella dei campi e il modello standard gli diede ragione.

Tutti gli eletroni non sono altro che manifestazioni di un solo campo elettrico e i campi delle 4 forze sono in realtà espressione di una sola forza della Teoria del Tutto che compone anche lo spaziotempo.

Dunque,tramite il modello standard,la teoria di Hawking,l'entanglemant quantistico,l'interpretazione a molti mondi della meccanica quantistica e la Teoria M delle stringhe si giunse alla conclusione che effettivamente tutta la molteplicità può essere ridotta all'unità e tutti i fenomeni fisici potevano essere spiegati con un solo formalismo.

Ma allora resta una domanda aperta:se tutto è unito e riducibile ad un foglietto bidimensionale che si comporta come un computer quantistico,chi o cosa ha programmato questo computer?

E perché?

La risposta purtroppo non è delle più piacevoli.

Nei buchi neri,le coscienze rimaste in entanglement si sono fuse tra di loro e vivono in una eternità di sofferenza nella spirale infinita in discesa.

In questa spirale,paragonabile ad una specie di inferno,dicono di aver visto dei mostri,dagli infiniti occhi e tentacoli,indescrivibili alle coscienze umane e di immane orrore e di incomprensibile crudeltà.

Mostri cosmici orribili il cui scopo è fondersi con le coscienze e annullarne l'identità,l'io.

Vogliono riprendersi l'Universo,farlo diventare tutt'uno.

Lui vuole riprendersi l'Universo.

Lo si ritrova in ogni buco nero a torturare quelle anime rimaste chiuse e a prendere le loro coscienze riunendole con la sua.

Lo si avverte negli alveari umani,nelle coscienze collettive che vogliono riunire tutta l'umanità in una sola internet quantistica,lo si sente nella matrice spaziotemporale dove l'entanglement dell'Universo ci mostra come tutto un tempo era unito in una sola singolarità.

C'è una forza che spinge tutto a riunirsi,un urlo primordiale di orribile intensità,che si percepisce dall'inizio del big bang,qualcosa che tutti gli universi paralleli,striscia.

Non è qui o li,ma trascende lo spaziotempo stesso.

Nessuno è al sicuro da questa entità,nella radiazione di fondo si vede uno spettro,un urlo,una frase,minacce e bestemmie incomprensibili.

Qualcosa vuole riunire tutto l'Universo e tutte le coscienze dentro di se,qualcosa vuole ritornare 1 e risorgere.

È stato descritto solo da civiltà da lungo tempo estinte che si trovano su pianeti remotissimi,oggi completamente deserti,la cui civiltà è stata annientata senza spiegazione.

È più grande di Cthulhu e Nyarlathotep.

Non ha forma,perché è un insieme di vortici e bolle infinite e frattali,disordinate in modo caotico,e ogni bolla è un universo a se.

Il Necronomicon lo chiama Yog-Sothoth.

Era tutto in uno e uno in tutto,di illimitato essere a se,non solamente un essere di uno spaziotempo,ma connesso all'essenza ultima e animante dell'intera ed illimitata curva dell'esistenza.

La curva finale e completa che non ha confini e che si estende allo stesso modo verso sognatori e matematici.

Era forse quello che certi culti segreti della Terra,avevano sussurrato come Yog-Sothoth e che era stata una divinità sotto altri nomi.

Ciò che i crostacei di Yuggoth adoravano come l'Altrove e che i cervelli eterei delle galassie aspirale conoscono tramite un simbolo intraducibile.

Yog-Sothoth conosce la porta, Yog-Sothoth è la porta, Yog-Sothoth è la chiave e il guardiano della porta.

Passato,presente e futuro coesistono in Yog-Sothoth.

Esso sa dove gli antichi interruppero in tempo remoti e dove interromperanno un'altra volta.

Egli sa dove gli antichi calcarono i templi della Terra,e dove li calceranno ancora.

Grandi sfere di luce,ammassate all'entrata e non solo queste,ma la rottura dei globi più vicini e la la carne protoplasmatica che ne fluiva fuori per formare quel soprannaturale orrore abominevole dello spazio esterno.

Quella stirpe dell'oscurità del tempo primitivo.

Quel tentacolare mostro amorfo,che era il guardiano della soglia,la cui maschera era un agglomerato di bubboni luminescenti,il nocivo Yog-Sothoth,che trasuda come brodo primordiale dal caos nucleare al di fuori degli avamposti più remoti dello spazio e del tempo,attraverso le porte della chiave d'argento.

Evitarlo e fuggire,evitare la sua attenzione non si può,perché nel momento stesso in cui ti accorgi della sua esistenza,egli e il suo piccolo esercito di piccoli mostri ti stanno già dietro.

PARABOLA DEL GATTO QUANTISTICO

Con l'avvento della meccanica quantistica,la scienza si rese conto che,quello che un tempo,chiamavamo vuoto in realtà è un insieme di infinite possibilità,tutte ugualmente presenti,ma non ancora esistenti,solo potenziali quasi in senso aristotelico,ma di tutte queste realtà solo 1,di infine,diventa reale,e in tale processo è fondamentale l'osservatore.

Nasce così il problema della misura,esemplificato dal gatto di Schrödinger:chiudiamo il gatto in una scatola,insieme ad una trappola che,se dovesse scattare,libererebbe del cianuro,uccidendolo.

La macchina si attiverà se e solo se decadrà un particolare elemento radioattivo.

Tale decadimento è un evento quantisticamente indeterministico,assolutamente imprevedibile,totalmente casuale.

È ugualmente possibile che decada o che non decada.

Noi non possiamo vedere nella scatola quale delle 2 eventualità è successa.

Se il gatto sia vivo o morto.

Ma,dice l'interpretazione di Copenaghen,finché non apriamo la scatola tutte e 2 le realtà sono ugualmente vere,il gatto è sia vivo,sia morto finché non apriamo la scatola e a quel punto la funzione d'onda collassa perché noi osserviamo,abbiamo misurato e una delle due sarà reale.

Questo nel XXI secolo era ovviamente una metafora per spiegare come si comportano le particelle,non certo cose così grandi come animali o persone.

La realtà in questo modo era fluida,un'infinità di possibilità che coesistono finché noi non osserviamo.

Questo,in accordo con il principio di indeterminazione di Heisemberg,che dimostra che non possiamo conoscere 2 proprietà particolari collegate di certe particelle contemporaneamente.

La realtà di fondo ha una componente inconoscibile,imprevedibile anche con l'effetto Casimir e le fluttuazioni del vuoto che dimostrano come effettivamente non esista il vuoto completo assoluto,ma in ogni istante nascano particelle e antiparticelle che in un millisecondo si uniscono annullandosi.

Lo 0 diventa 1 e meno 1 che poi si uniscono di novo e tornano allo 0 ed infine il processo

dell'entanglement che è correlato a questi fenomeni.

Carol postulò già allora che la funzione d'onda avesse un valore reale e non solo matematico,tuttavia quest'idea che fosse necessario un osservatore era molto controversa e diede vita a numerose interpretazioni fra cui quella del Multiverso che riteneva che esistessero tanti mondi,quante possibilità,oppure quella della coscienza come causa del collasso secondo cui il misuratore deve in qualche modo misura cosciente per effettuare il collasso.

Questa però ha implicazioni enormi viene da chiedersi:"La Luna è li quando non la guardiamo?"o,in parole povere "Può collassare una funzione d'onda se non c'è un osservatore a misurarla?" e "Che cosa si intende per osservatore?"

Va bene anche un animale?

Un occhio senza cervello?

Un batterio,un computer?

Vennero fatti numerosi esperimenti per cercare di delineare questi termini.

Ogni volta la scoperta era sconcertante.

Le particelle si comportavano diversamente a seconda se venivano guardate o meno cosa verificata nell'esperimento della "Doppia Fenditura" e dal cosiddetto "Stregatto Quantistico"con la misura debole e molti altri esperimenti confermarono che l'osservatore in un certo senso aveva un ruolo fondamentale nel determinare l'evoluzione della realtà.

L'interpretazione della coscienza come causa del collasso ebbero la meglio su quelle scettiche,rafforzando il ruolo della coscienza intesa come misuratrice e co-curatrice.

Questo concetto era già stato approfondito da Willer,il quale ,all'inizio della sua carriera,sosteneva che ogni cosa fosse composta da particelle minuscole,sub-atomiche e successivamente che tutte le particelle siano parte di un unico campo,come gli elettroni che in realtà non sono altro che manifestazioni di un solo campo elettromagnetico,unito unito o il bosone di Higgs,che fanno parte appunto del campo di Higgs e che tutti i campi potessero venire unificati da una sola teoria del tutto e nell'ultima parte della sua vita sostenne che tutto,anche i campi,è riducibile ad informazione,stringhe di numeri.

Ciò implica che viviamo in un Universo matematico dove tutto è riducibile a numeri che interagiscono fra di loro soprattutto spiegava il ruolo della coscienza dato che la coscienza in questo senso sarebbe un algoritmo,una macchina di Turing,un computer che quindi calcola i dati,li integra e come tale modifica il mondo attorno a se osservandolo tramite i sensi.

Per questo anche Wheeler credeva nel ruolo dell'osservatore cosciente diversi esperimenti inoltre suggerirono che i dati sembravano arrivare all'osservatore dal futuro al passato e che quindi l'osservatore sta osservando il futuro permettendogli di realizzarsi.

Per questo Wheeler arrivò addirittura a sostenere il principio antropico partecipativo,la teoria secondo cui l'Universo esiste soltanto perché in futuro ci siamo ad osservarlo e a renderlo esistente con il nostro ruolo di osservatori e con la nostra osservazione noi modifichiamo il mondo.

Le teorie "Mente sopra la Materia" dunque si fondevano bene con le teorie "Da Bit a Bit".

La mente umana ha un ruolo fondamentale nell'evoluzione extra mentale il fisico Tech Mark si spinse molto oltre affermando non solo che il nostro Universo è matematico,ma che si trova dentro un Multiverso matematico del quarto tipo in cui esistono tutti i possibili universo matematici,tutte le infinite possibilità e permutazioni della matematica,tradotta in esistenza.

In questo Multiverso matematico esistono tutti gli universi quantistici di Everet,tutti gli universi bolla di Lindt,tutti i modi brana della mtv theory e molto,molto altro è anche Tech Mark insieme a Giulio Tononi affermò che la coscienza aveva un ruolo particolare sostenendo che fosse uno stato della materia,proprio proprio come solido,liquido,gas e plasma per Tec Mar la coscienza era percettronio o computonio,non un particolare tipo di materia che è capace di integrare le informazioni e calcolarle.

Non è separata dalla materia e dal mondo,è solo una materia di tipo un po' diverso,il che spiegava il modo particolare di interagire negli ambiti quantistici.

Tech Mark calcolò che il nostro cervello era molto più più potente la sola capacità di un computer neurale delle sue dimensioni potrebbe contenere,la sua capacità da compatronio e non solo.

Altre teorie dimostrarono ulteriormente le interazioni fra mente e mondo ad esempio John Hatechels con sua teoria sua teoria Neudualista secondo cui la mente apparteneva ad un piano diverso da quello fisico con cui interagiva e aveva un ruolo preponderante e gli studi di Penrov sul fenomeno sulla mente dei microtubi delle sinapsi cerebrali creando una teoria del cervello come non algoritmico bensì quantistico.

L'idea che il gatto sia vivo e morto al tempo stesso inoltre è molto più accettabile per un idealista cosa che spiega anche il successo di questa di questa teoria presso i fisici digitalisti.

Di certo,se l'universo era un computer,era un computer quantistico,basato su una logica fuzi dall'ontologia sfumata.

Sempre più teorie sul ruolo della coscienza nella relazione con il mondo fisico o per il suo carattere quantistico o matematico si accumularono rendendo sempre più evidente a partire dal XXX secolo che la mente umana aveva davvero questa importanza nel mondo della fisica ,sia che la mente umana andasse trattata con la meccanica quantistica, sia che fosse indipendente come volevano i dualisti, in entrambi i casi essa aveva un ruolo peculiare ed emergenti dalla mente.

Innanzitutto le concezioni della mente come condensato ,di Boose Einstein,in cui tutte le particelle che fanno parte di questo condensato,sono unita e si comportano come un corpo unico, se una particella viene fatta ad esempio vibrare in un certo modo anche tutte le altre vibreranno all'unisono.

La mente umana era spiegabile in molte delle sue caratteristiche in questo modo.

In questo modo si analizzò l'entaglement quantistico non solo all'interno del cervello,ma anche provare a mettere in entanglement un neurone umano con qualcosa di esterno,come un interruttore di un fascio fotonico.

L'esperimento dimostrò che il cervello umano aveva proprietà non locali e poteva trasportare informazione quantistica,in ogni luogo nello spazio istantaneamente.

Ovviamente nei limiti dei "No Go Theorems" e solo se connesso tramite macchine in seguito questo rese possibile collegare la mente umana a computer quantistici con effetti incredibili sulla mente e l'esistenza umana che però non esploreremo oggi.

Invece gli sforzi sono diretti nello sfruttare al meglio il ruolo dell'osservatore,si voleva vedere quanto poteva l'osservatore influenzare la realtà e magari sfruttando proprio le correlazioni in entanglement fra i mircotubuli delle sinapsi cerebrali e particelle fuori dal cervello rendere l'uomo capace di far collassare a piacere la funzione d'onda,decidendone l'esito,o meglio influenzandolo.

La teoria era che hai in mano una scatola di caramelle quantistiche,per usare un eufemismo,potrebbe uscire una caramella al mentolo oppure quella al limone,ma se la mente entra in gioco,potresti essere tua scegliere quale delle 2 probabilità.

Non importa quanto improbabile si avveri.

Ovviamente questa è solo una metafora,come spiegò l'antico fisico Nile De Grass fra l'uomo e il suo cugino più vicino,lo scimpanzé,c'è solo il 3% di DNA di differenza eppure in quella differenza c'è tutta la grandezza umana,c'è Shakespeare,c'è Einstein.

Immaginiamo cosa riusciremmo a fare con un altro 3%:una umanità evoluta,i loro figli scriverebbero equazioni sulla teoria del tutto da appendere al frigorifero dell'asilo.

Non avrebbero di certo sviluppato dei poteri paranormali a caso,ma avrebbero trovato le tecnologie che gli permettevano di realizzare il paradigma di Clark,ossia:qualsiasi tecnologia sufficientemente avanzata è indistinguibile dalla magia e qualsiasi magia sufficientemente spiegata è indistinguibile dalla scienza.

L'idea che la mente umana potesse modificare la realtà.

Il primo passo stato connettere in entanglement la mente umana con l'esterno cosa abbastanza inutile così.

Il secondo passo è stato cercare di influenzare con la mente effetti microscopici,come il collasso della funzione d'onda,la posizione o meno dell'entaglement,con un esperimento ad esempio si rese possibile con l'influenza di un osservatore cosciente che osservava o addirittura pensava,influenzando alcuni calcolatori statisticamente sempre più improbabili il massimo record si ottenne attorno al 4500 D.C. quando un ragazzo riuscì ad influenzare un programma di testa o croce con una tendenza del 95% a far uscire soltanto testa,ma questo è ancora nulla.

I fisici volevano modificare oggetti macroscopici,grossi,non solo particelle questo era considerato troppo difficile perché gli oggetti macroscopici non obbediscono soltanto alle leggi della meccanica quantistica bensì anche a quelle della relatività e c'erano anche troppe influenze per poterle mantenere in entanglement inoltre,proprio per via della teoria della relatività gli oggetti macroscopici obbediscono allo scorrere simmetrico della freccia del tempo mentre gli oggetti microscopici a volte l'hanno violata.

L'idea di influenzare oggetti grossi con la mente muoverli o modificarli,sapeva molto più di fantascienza di fantasy di magia,di paranormale venne fatto per prima volta con molecole complesse che ora erano mantenute integre messe in entanglement o modificate tramite il collasso poi con dei diamanti minuscoli,ma comunque macroscopici.

Era necessario quantificare un osservabile,ma nulla nelle leggi fisiche vietava che un oggetto macroscopico potesse venire messo in entanglement.

All'inizio era un processo molto lungo,dovevano essere molto piccoli,venire portati vicino allo 0 assoluto,mandare impulsi fotonici molto precisi che ne regolano le frequenze fino a farle vibrare in modo uguale,ma la cosa venne fatta a temperatura ambiente,cosa che non era creduta possibile fino a 500 anni prima.

Successivamente,questo venne fatto con oggetti sempre più,grossi,addirittura visibili ad occhio nudo,oggetti sempre più grandi e con precisione sempre maggiore e difficoltà sempre minore nel correlarli alla mente umana tramite computer quantistici,il passo successivo consisteva nel farlo con minuscoli microbi, questo era fondamentale,perché significava trattare con meccanismi pontifici degli esseri viventi,lasciandoli integri o modificandoli a seconda del caso.

Si arrivò ad evolvere questo meccanismo fino a renderlo perfetto,tascabile e particolare.

Ogni essere umano,tramite congegni,poteva concentrarsi su un oggetto e tramite l'uso degli innesti nella mente poteva spostare un oggetto o modificarlo,cambiandone la forma.

Questo venne reso possibile dall'ultimo tassello:la materia programmabile.

Considerando la materia come sostanzialmente matematica e l'Universo come un computer quantistico non fu difficile teorizzare di trattare i singoli atomi come bit di un programma e dunque poterli programmare utilizzare gli atomi come dei lego che possono essere comandati per formare qualsiasi cosa era la nascita della telecinesi,l'uomo poteva ora muovere gli oggetti e modificarli nella loro essenza,modificare la traiettoria di ciò che i muove,evocare l'energia termica fino ad accendere il fuoco seduto sul divano poteva desiderare di cambiare la materia intorno a se,cambiare la forma del tavolo,trasformarlo in un mobile diverso,addirittura l'uomo poteva meditare sulle differenti possibilità che aveva davanti.

I suoi possibili futuri e destini,ma di certo il potere non era così potente da scegliere qualcosa di così grande e complesso come le possibilità delle vite umane.

Quello forse sarà possibile in un futuro molto lontano,fantascentifico.

Tuttavia non mancano le leggende metropolitane,che parlano di elementali con potere enormemente più grande sia degli uomini sia di quanto fosse creduto possibile e poi ci sono persone capaci di modificare la realtà a livelli mostruosi,non solo singoli oggetti,ma intere situazioni,e creature con capacità di spostare dal proprio asse interi pianeti,di innescare reazioni di fusione nucleare,di accendere le stelle,di capovolgere la differenza tra cielo e terra,stregoni capaci di piegare la geometria del mondo come se fosse un disegno,come se giocasse con un labirinto di specchi.

Esseri dal potere così grande da modificare il mondo come uno scrittore modifica un libro,un pittore un quadro,un musicista una canzone.

Persone che hanno aumentato il potere della propria mente di entrare in correlazione con la struttura fondamentale dell'esistenza al punto che la loro stessa mente è così potente da modificare a piacimento come se la realtà fosse un sogno condiviso,un videogioco in cui alcuni giocatori hanno il potere di cambiare lo scenario e noi possiamo soltanto giocare come MPS che subiscono le modifiche del gioco,le mosse e trucchi e le azioni dei giocatori e ci si chiede che cosa succederà nel caso questi individui straordinari aumentino il loro potere fino a diventare incompatibili fra di loro,disegnatori che litigano sulla stessa tela troppo piccola,fino a scontrarsi e che il più forte comandi sul più debole.

Cosa accadrà quando ne resterà soltanto 1 nel mondo intero?

Forse sarebbe meglio analizzare bene le implicazioni degli universi paralleli:si narra che un uomo,secoli orsono,ottenne l'immortalità quantistica viaggiando da universo in universo fino a visitare tutte le sue possibili vite e nel farlo ha finito per diventare uno dei più potenti esseri capaci di modificare la realtà con il solo pensiero.

Fu conosciuto come Dottor Manhattan.

Secondo la leggenda questo fantasma divenne così potente da essere in più luoghi contemporaneamente e visto che in molti buchi neri si sta creando una dimensione in cui le menti rimangono intrappolate e fuse insieme in una ragnatela infernale dove il tempo non esiste ed è eterno,si direbbe che la risposta sia la "Reduxio ad Unum",qualcosa si sta muovendo per riunire tutto quanto a se stesso.

Già.

Riunirsi con ciò che è altro.

Peccato che questi poteri inutili non ci salveranno dalla distruzione che ci attende.

Ah,come mi mancano i tempi in cui avevo un corpo nel mio tempo,ma non intendo resettare tutto ancora una volta,anche se so già che saremo tutti quanti divorati in quella bocca infernale durante la Blak Hole era.

È inutile continuare a scappare.

Devo tornare all'origine del problema,quando per la prima volta si tentò di unire gli umani fra loro.

Le alternative sono 2:o viaggiare nel tempo ancora una volta oppure venire tutti quanti divorati da quel mostro quando l'universo finirà,e io non ci torno in quell'inferno,il non tornerò ad urlare per miliardi di anni,dovessi ripetere 1000 volte la storia io fermerò questa cosa.

Non lacerò che divori le nostre menti dall'interno.

PARABOLA DELL'APOCALISSE

Si sentì un boato.

La gente che,prima camminava tranquillamente per le vie della città,cominciò a correre.

A fuggire.

Ciò fu quasi totalmente inutile.

Erano tutti come topi in un gabbia.

Ciò che rimase in cielo fu oscurità e bagliori cremisi,bagliori brillanti.

Nessuno seppe prevedere il disastro.

Il Sole ci aveva rinnegato.

Chi aveva lasciati soli.

I nostri sforzi non bastarono.

La natura si manifestò nella sua più terribile forma.

Era il disastro.

Poi la città morì.

Tutto successe nel giro di pochi,pochi secondi.

Le nostre grida vennero bloccate,così come la nostra disperazione,il nostro pianto.

Il tempo si fermò.

Da quel momento esatto,il nostro presente divenne eterno.

Noi diventammo eterni,in un mondo dove ogni cosa si distorceva.

Finì tutto eccetto la nostra esistenza.

Noi continuammo a pensare.

Forse quella non era più vita,ma continuammo a pensare e pensando eravamo solo buio,buio eterno e solitudine e noi abbiamo visto la realtà che si deformava.

PARABOLA DELLA DECADENZA

Dio è morto.

Nietzsche aveva ragione.

Si sbagliava sulla sulla data,ma aveva ragione.

Alla fine dei tempi,Dio è morto davvero e non nel senso filosofico o umanistico per come lo intendeva il maestro tedesco.

Non in una visione in magnifica della coscienza collettiva dell'umanità,non come un simbolismo riguardo al decadimento delle ragioni.

No.

Dio,alla fine,è morto per davvero.

Il mio compito di scrittore e storico è quello di raccontare,per chi verrà,se mai ci sarà qualcuno,come siano andate le cose ponendo gli avvenimenti per come li ho vissuti sulla mia pelle.

Avvenne tutto poco per volta.

Fummo miopi a non cogliere i segnali per tempo,ma d'altra parte,non avremmo comunque potuto,in alcun modo,opporci agli avvenimenti che seguono.

Non saprei dire quanto tempo sia trascorso.

In effetti oggi non ha nemmeno più senso misurare il tempo.

Potrebbe essere stato ieri,come 10000 anni fa.

Non posso saperlo.

L'ordine e le regole che permettevano all'Universo di esistere,si stanno disfacendo una dopo l'altra.

Se oggi posso ancora scrivere è perché da qualche parte,non posso nemmeno più dire qui,alla pari del tempo,anche lo spazio è in disfacimento e non ha senso sostenere di essere in un luogo.

Io posso scrivere perché da qualche parte esiste ancora un brandello di ordine e lo userò finché mi sarà disponibile.

All'inizio delle Decadenza,così venne denominato questo periodo,avvennero le prime avvisaglie.

Come accade in tutti i grandi disastri,i primi ad avvertirne gli effetti furono gli animali.

In tutto il mondo le bestie assunsero comportamenti innaturali,mansueti erbivori da cortile iniziarono ad attaccare,a volte sbranare,i propri simili.

I pesci saltavano sulle spiagge in cerca d'aria,i cani e gli altri animali da compagnia divoravano le loro stesse carni.

Stormi di uccelli,senza guida ne direzioni,collidevano tra loro.

Le creature della notte uscivano dalle loro tane in un caos immorale dove nessuno sapeva in che direzione volgere lo sguardo.

Dapprima si pensò ad un'epidemia o ad un virus,ma fu presto chiaro a tutti che quello che stava accadendo non poteva essere spiegato.

Quando anche gli esseri umani iniziarono a perdere il controllo e ad esplodere in attacchi di follia,la civiltà smise di essere quello che conoscevamo.

Famiglie intere venivano sterminate dai loro congiunti.

Nelle fontane scorreva sangue di folli automutilatisti.

I notabili della società si rotolavano nel fango dei loro stessi escrementi.

Gli uomini di scienza condividevano il desco con ratti.

L'intera umanità venne risucchiata nel proprio peggior incubo.

Quelli che sopravvissero di più al declino,alla decadenza,crearono piccole colonie dove difendersi e cercare di capire cosa fosse e come uscire da quell'incubo inutilmente.

Piano piano,ogni cosa che consideravamo impossibile,inaccettabile,incredibilmente assurda,divenne realtà sotto i nostri occhi.

La Luna sparì dal cielo,qualcuno disse che era precipitata laggiù nell'oceano.

Iniziò a piovere resina incandescente da un cielo senza nuvole,le montagne venivano spazzate via da un soffio di vento e le imponenti costruzioni di cemento e acciaio,vanto della nostra civiltà,si sciolsero come neve al Sole,in rombanti crepitii di esplosioni.

Fu quando i cadaveri iniziarono a muoversi e strisciare sui muri o attraverso i muri,che finalmente ci rendemmo conto di cosa stava accadendo.

Non c'era nessuna speranza,nessuna salvezza,anzi fino quel momento avevamo sperato in una via di scampo,in una possibile soluzione a tutto questo,ma quando anche gli oggetti inanimati presero a contorcersi,gemere,gridare letteralmente,gridare...capimmo in fine che eravamo tutti perduti.

Vidi i migliori di noi,i capi di popolo, cedere alla stessa follia che avevano combattuto con orgoglio,vidi i più foti piangere fino a strapparsi gli occhi con le proprie mani,esseri che credevamo esistere solo nel regno delle follie prendere vita,madri che generano figli con creature di pietra,senza lacrime ne sangue.

Io non so quanto resisterò,ne se il mio resoconto sarà mai letto da qualcuno,però scrivere queste poche righe,mi ha aiutato a non pensare al mio costante tormento,alle milioni di vite e di mondi straziati che si intrecciano davanti ed intorno e dentro ai miei occhi.

La cosa peggiore è che la nostra sofferenza,il nostro dolore,la nostra follia, non finirà con la morte,l'ho già visto.

Ci aspetta un incubo folle che non avrà mai fine."

Questo per quanto riguarda la mia anima.

Per quanto riguarda il mio corpo, la specie dentro cui sono, ha un archivio di alcuni eventi importanti che sono accaduti e quindi degni di nota.

PARABOLA DEGLI XEL'NAGA

Descritti come "la specie divina più potente che l'Universo abbia mai conosciuto" , gli xel'naga sono stati definiti "vagabondi da lontano", ma sono stati anche descritti con i loro veri nomi.

I mortali si riferivano a loro come agli "Ihan-rii",i "Grandi Maestri",i "Creatori" e i "Guardiani",durante l' Eone della Strife,e prima di questo, li avevano adorati come dei.

Originati dal Vuoto gli xel'naga erano immortali,ma sapevano che la loro razza si sarebbe estinta.

Nell'interesse della sopravvivenza, progettarono di creare nuovi xel'naga elevando due specie.

Era richiesta una coppia di qualità che erano definite dallo xel'naga come la purezza dell'essenza e la purezza della forma , e ogni specie sollevata sarebbe stata presa di mira da una di esse.

Per un periodo di tempo straordinariamente lungo, le due specie si sarebbero unite spontaneamente e si sarebbero fuse, formando la nuova generazione di xel'naga,ricominciando il ciclo.

Il ciclo è stato ripetuto numerose volte; all'inizio della creazione di un pianeta, lo xel'naga sarebbe entrato nell'atmosfera,seminando la vita.

Il ciclo si è ripetuto così tante volte che il tempo stesso ne ha risentito.

Tuttavia, alcuni tra gli xel'naga si risentirono e videro il ciclo come orrido, facendo affidamento sul conflitto degli altri per il beneficio degli xel'naga.

Sotto un potente xel'naga di nome Amon, questo gruppo ribelle di xel'naga ha cercato di annullare l'opera degli altri, purificare i pianeti dalla loro creazione e creare un nuovo mondo perfetto senza il conflitto del ciclo.

Usando i loro cristalli , gli xel'naga hanno indirizzato con cura e indirettamente i delicati processi evolutivi delle loro specie per millenni, mantenendo una dettagliata storia di ogni razza.

I loro riti cosmici producevano molti intriganti deviazioni e mutazioni, ma le razze che coltivavano erano sempre inferiori alle loro enormi aspettative.

Durante i loro viaggi, hanno appreso della Voce dell'Oscurità , un'entità basata sul Vuoto che ha consumato intere civiltà.

Lo xel'naga, che amava la vita, lo imprigionò con un cristallo di Argus sotto un mondo arido.

Gli xel'naga hanno trovato o creato una potente reliquia, la Pietra di Argus, che hanno valutato su altri artefatti, ma l'hanno lasciata nel mondo di Aridas.

Gli zerg credono che sia stato usato per creare intere razze.

Gli xel'naga dormirono nella Camera dell'Ascensione man mano che l'Universo cresceva,aspettando che le due razze destinate riunissero la Keystone e trovassero la loro strada per Ulnar.

Vedendo la loro opportunità, Amon e i suoi seguaci lasciarono Ulnar e cercarono di elevare personalmente l'evoluzione di due specie per ottenere le purezza degli xel'naga.

Concentrarono i loro sforzi sul mondo della giungla di Aiur, uno dei mondi plasmati degli xel'naga .

Soddisfatto del progresso delle sue forme di vita native più avanzate, il rinnegato xel'naga ammise che la loro ultima creazione fu il primo di tutti i loro esperimenti ad evolversi oltre i limiti selvaggi delle forme di vita più basiche.

Hanno dato alla nuova razza il nome di protoss, o "il primogenito".  
Insoddisfatto del lento progresso dei protoss, Amon e i suoi alleati accelerarono la loro evoluzione e trascorsero un millennio guidando sottilmente i loro passi.

Hanno usato dispositivi come il cristallo di Kassia per migliorare il loro tasso di riproduzione.

Alla fine, gli xel'naga di Amon riuscirono a condurre i protoss allo stato di totale consapevolezza.

Quando i protoss divennero altamente intellettuali e introspettivi, Amon e i suoi seguaci furono entusiasti del loro apparente successo.

Tentando di discernere l'intera estensione dell'evoluzione protoss, si sono fatti conoscere dai protoss e integrati nella loro cultura.  
Amon costruì un tempio per contrassegnare il luogo in cui per primo mise piede su Aiur.

Hanno anche scavato vaste caverne sotterranee, vaste città dove hanno sperimentato i protoss.  
I protoss erano uniti dal loro fascino per questi nuovi "dei".

Hanno chiamato i loro nuovi benefattori Ihan-rii, i "Grandi Maestri", i "Makers" e i "Guardiani".

Amon si meravigliava di come i protoss fossero spinti a sondare i misteri dell'Universo che li circondava.

Tuttavia,lo hanno messo in agitazione quando le tribù protoss sono diventate sempre più distaccate. All'inizio, gli xel'naga di Amon furono incuriositi da questo sviluppo ideologico e condussero un esperimento per vedere quali effetti potevano avere le tribù divergenti sui cristalli khaydarin.

Hanno creato due gemelli, il Khalis e l'Uraj, da un cristallo monolitico e li hanno conferiti rispettivamente ai Sargas e agli Akilae Tribe.

I poteri e l'aspetto dei cristalli divergevano con le loro tribù.

Gli xel'naga di Amon ipotizzarono che forse avevano spinto l'evoluzione dei protoss troppo lontano. Quando gli ego individuali sorsero per sopraffare il legame comunitario primario, molti dei seguaci di Amon credevano che i protoss avessero perso i loro più grandi punti di forza.

Con la perdita del primordiale legame psichico, che gli xel'naga consideravano l'elemento più fondamentale della loro grandezza, ritenevano che la purezza della forma che cercavano di creare fosse stata macchiata da un conflitto di essenza e quindi decretarono che i protoss erano una creazione fallita a causa del fatto che la loro sensibilità era stata spinta troppo rapidamente.

Gli xel'naga di Amon avevano finito con i protoss e avevano bisogno di lavorare su una nuova specie.

Senza saperlo le loro creazioni presero i poteri dei cristalli dei loro padroni con l'aiuto degli elementali e centinaia di seguaci Amon sono stati uccisi in un attacco dei protoss quando hanno cercato di andarsene, ma li hanno respinti abbastanza a lungo per andarsene lasciando indietro i cristalli di khaydarin.

Amon e i suoi seguaci si recarono a Zerus, dove abbandonarono i loro principi di forma fisica e si concentrarono principalmente sulla ricerca di una distinta purezza di essenza.

Lavorarono per far progredire l'evoluzione degli zerg, che era la forma di vita più insignificante su Zerus fino a quando le loro manipolazioni proto-genetiche permisero agli zerg di sopravvivere alle torrenziali tempeste di fuoco e prosperare.  
Alla fine, gli zerg svilupparono l'abilità di assimilare le altre razze in se stessi e Amon sapeva di aver raggiunto il loro obiettivo quando gli zerg divennero condizionati per sopravvivere alla

durezza dello spazio.

Tuttavia, gli xel'naga erano allarmati nello scoprire che le razze originali assimilate dagli zerg erano quasi irriconoscibili dopo solo poche generazioni della loro nascita.

Amon desiderava la loro capacità di rubare l'essenza, ma gli zerg erano indipendenti.

Ricordando il loro fallimento con i protoss,gli xel'naga di Amon hanno tentato di coprire i potenziali

pericoli di ego diversi strutturando la sensibilità collettiva degli zerg in una mente di alveare

unificata e amalgamata, creando un'entità separata chiamata Overmind per controllare lo sciame. Mantennero una costante osservazione sull'Overmind attraverso un collegamento psichico.  
Sentendo una perturbazione nel Vuoto stesso,appena i protoss hanno creato il Khala, gli altri xel'naga sono stati disturbati dal loro sonno.

Scoprendo Amon e i suoi seguaci a Zerus, scoppiò una guerra tra gli xel'naga; in risposta, Amon ha scatenato gli zerg.

Gli xel'naga tentarono di arginare l'ondata di assalti sempre più avanzati, ma le difese del xel'naga furono travolte in poche ore e tutta la razza xel'naga fu consumata, un'azione che mandò i loro piani in cenere.

Una frazione del xel'naga rimase comunque all'interno di Ulnar, e lo stesso Amon fu abbattuto nel confronto finale.

Fu reinserito nel Vuoto e distorto con il suo odio, sebbene gli zerg continuassero a sentire la sua

influenza.

Uno dei suoi servitori sopravvissuti cercò in seguito un corpo per sostenere Amon.  
The Overmind assimilò parte della conoscenza del xel'naga mentre elaborava migliaia di xel'naga in se stesso, e decise che i protoss sarebbero diventati il bersaglio ultimo degli zerg.

Durante l'età d'oro dell'espansione, Khyrador divenne la dimora del cristallo Uraj.

Tuttavia, è stato successivamente abbandonato durante la Discord quando una serie di violente

tempeste psioniche ha scosso Khyrador e ha allontanato i suoi coloni protoss.  
Quando i Nerazim trovarono un tempio che gli xel'naga avevano costruito sopra un nesso di potenti energie cosmiche, decisero di rimanere a Shakuras per studiarlo.

Durante la Guerra Brood, i terreni del tempio erano infestati da due cerebrati.

I protoss perlustrarono l'infestazione quindi assicurarono l'Uraj.

Su Char, diversi cerebrati si sono bloccati sulle energie di Khalis e si sono annidati vicino ad esso,ma anch'essi sono stati recuperati dai protoss.

I protoss usavano i cristalli per incanalare le energie del tempio.

L'esplosione risultante ha cancellato gli zerg su Shakuras.  
Esploratori successivi trovarono le rovine aliene scoperte lungo i margini dello spazio prima della Grande Guerra, ma queste furono liquidate come voci esagerate dalla maggioranza della

Confederazione.

Poco prima della Guerra dei Brood, è stato portato alla luce il tempio xel'naga su Bhekar Ro.

Il tempio ospitava una strana creatura energetica "Fenice" che tentava di trovare ospiti.  
Duran ha utilizzato la manipolazione genetica per creare ibridi protoss / zerg su un migliaio di

mondi diversi.

Alla fine della Guerra Brood, il Prelato Oscuro Zeratul incontrò Duran su una luna scura.

Continuò a cercare risposte su quale fosse il modo di essere veramente Duran, e su quale futuro oscuro stava lavorando.

Tuttavia, soffriva mentalmente per numerose ragioni, come la morte della matriarca Raszagal nella sua mano.

Anni dopo la sua scoperta, Zeratul fu localizzato da un conservatore, Zamara.

Secondo Zamara, gli esperimenti di Samir Duran sono una "perversione", e se i suoi tentativi di "unificare" le specie avranno successo, "una mostruosa e potente perversione sia di protoss che di zerg sarà dispersa nell'Universo, e tutto ciò che protoss e terran sanno e apprezzano cadranno nella loro scia.  
Zeratul viaggiò nel mondo di Pegaso, dove nacque un tempio xel'naga.

Ha seguito la creatura energetica attraverso un wormhole verso un misterioso pianeta dall'altra

parte.

Dopo aver scoperto una rivelazione in qualche modo legata allo xel'naga, Zeratul cercò ulteriori indizi per svelare il mistero.

Sia lui che un elmentale zerg,la Regina delle Lame, furono attratti da Ulaan per scoprire una profezia, che vociferava di prevedere il ritorno dello xel'naga, che era diviso in tre frammenti,ognuno dei quali era conservato in diversi santuari.

Zeratul raccolse i frammenti e li fece decifrare dai preservatori di Zhakul.  
Il principe ereditario Mengsk utilizzò le vaste risorse del dominio terrestre per setacciare il settore di Koprulu per i manufatti di xel'naga.

La sua Fondazione ha cercato la chiave di volta.

Per mesi, gli ingegneri della Dominion hanno scavato alla base della Roccia Bianca.

Il Dominion ha spedito forzatamente i cittadini lì per scavare.

Mentre si preparavano a spostare l'artefatto fuori dal mondo, fu catturato dai Raid.  
Temendo il potere di Keystone,la Regina delle Lame, disperse gli zerg per cercare i vari pezzi.

Dopo che Raid di Ry avevano raccolto gli altri frammenti di Keystone, fu assemblato e il corpo degli ingegneri lo spostò su Char.

I terran proteggevano l'artefatto mentre caricava.

Narud ha usato quell'energia per liberare Amon dal Vuoto.  
Lo xel'naga desiderava che la Regina delle Lame, fosse restaurato come capo dello Sciame e che Zeratul la guidasse verso Zerus, dove era rinata come Regina delle Lame Prime,libera però dall'influenza di Amon.

Le reliquie di Xel'naga che contenevano informazioni furono anche raccolte la Regina delle Lame, su Zerus.  
Narud ha combattuto contro la Regina delle Lame, nel tempio di Amon, sul quale aveva costruito la Skygeirr Station.

Alx disattivò i cinque templi xel'naga che stavano amplificando il potere di Narud.

La Regina delle Lame, uccise Narud nel cuore del tempio, ma a questo punto Amon era di nuovo vivo.

Zeratul, ancora alla ricerca dell'ultima parte della profezia di xel'naga, venne a conoscenza di una struttura della Fondazione e scoprì che Amon era stato rianimato su Atrias.  
Zeratul, insieme alle forze di Praetor Talis, raggiunse Atrias e affrontò i Tal'darim per accedere al Tempio di Erris.

All'interno del tempio, Zeratul scoprì che Amon stava comunicando con Ma'lash attraverso un

vuoto catalizzatore.

Zeratul ha distrutto il catalizzatore, a quel punto Ouros gli ha detto che la chiave trapezoidale

avrebbe "introdotto la speranza", mostrando la sua posizione su Korhal.

Zeratul è fuggito dal tempio, nonostante gli sforzi di Amon per fermarlo.  
Durante la bonifica di Aiur, Amon ha corrotto il Khala, legando il Khalai alla sua volontà.

A costo della propria vita, Zeratul ha liberato Artanis dal controllo di Amon tagliandogli le corde nervose.

La chiave di volta è stata presa dalla Corporazione.

Tuttavia, è stata recuperato dal Dominion e consegnato ad Artanis.  
Keye guidò Artanis nella zona degli Alterni in Ulnar, dove lui e la Regina delle Lame, entrarono nel Tempio dell'Unificazione e, in accordo con le profezie, lavorarono insieme per cercare le Sale dell'Apocalisse.

Entrando nella Camera dell'Ascensione, tuttavia, scoprirono che quelli che dormivano all'interno erano stati uccisi.  
Amon aprì un portale per il Vuoto, ma i protoss furono in grado di distruggere i cristalli del Vuoto che alimentavano il cancello, sigillando il portale.  
Ritornando ad Aiur, i protoss distrussero il corpo ospitante di Amon, poi usarono la chiave di volta per estrarlo dal Khala.

Una volta che le loro corde nervose sono state recise, Amon è stato riportato nel Vuoto.  
Amon aveva intenzione di tornare mentre il suo odio si infittiva nel Vuoto.

Ouros chiamò la Regina delle Lame,,che condusse una spedizione nel Vuoto con Artanis e il Comandante Or.

Narud fu sconfitto dalle loro forze, poi venne battuto da Stukov.  
Ouros ha esortato la Regina delle Lame, a fondersi con la sua essenza e lei ha accettato.  
Amon ha inviato le sue forze contro l'elementale, ma è stata difesa da Or, Artanis e Broodmother Zagara mentre Ouros ha conferito la sua essenza.  
Dopo che Ouros ha dato la sua vita, il ciclo infinito è giunto al termine.

La Regina delle Lame, è ascesa come xel'naga.  
Con l'aiuto dei suoi alleati, lei distrusse i cristalli del vuoto di Amon e sconfisse Amon.

I cadaveri degli Xel'naga sono stati raccolti dalla Daelaam per lo studio, che hanno acquisito conoscenza della loro biologia.

Il Dominio non fu in grado di recuperare alcun corpo, ma l'Imperatore Mengsk desiderava chiedere i risultati del protoss.

Lo Zerg Swarm raccolse anche l'essenza di xel'naga che poteva ricavare dai cadaveri di Ulnar.  
Come parte del suo regalo di addio allo Zerg Swarm, la Regina delle Lame, a dato potere a Zagara con la possibilità per gli zerg di scegliere il proprio destino, così come la posizione di una specie senziente che poteva ospitare l'essenza di xel'naga.

Zagara, cercando di fare in modo che gli zerg annullassero il danno dell'ultimo decennio, fece sì che lo Sciame prendesse solo un numero sufficiente di questa specie, e il maestro incaricato dello sviluppo degli zerg ,Abathur creò una nuova specie chiamata adostra, che potesse rigenerare la vita sui pianeti, dalla mescolanza dell'essenza xel'naga e l'essenza della specie che potrebbe ospitarla.

La vita generata sui pianeti avrebbe mostrato anche segni di essenza di xel'naga al loro interno.

Tuttavia, Abathur era dispiaciuto dall'uso dello Sciame per creare specie non zerg, così come voleva la pace di Zagara.

Abathur cercò di avere il Dominio e il Daelaam per distruggere l'adostra, scatenando una guerra tra le fazioni per riportare lo sciame al suo stato precedente.

Tuttavia, la sua trama fu rivelata e la sua chitha fu distrutta.

PARABOLA DEL VUOTO

Il Vuoto è una manifestazione oscura e fredda dello spazio,separata dall'universo materiale.  
Il Vuoto sembra portare un'atmosfera respirabile alle creature dell'universo materiale.

Il Vuoto ha portato le sue forme di vita divine, come gli xel'naga, le ombre del vuoto, e forse altre specie.

Forme di terra esistono all'interno del Vuoto, simile alle isole galleggianti.

Le "Correnti" del Vuoto sono accessibili dall'universo materiale, poiché le correnti sono influenzate dalla gravità e dai venti solari.  
L'energia del vuoto è altamente imprevedibile, e in quantità sufficiente è letale sia per protoss che per zerg.

È anche in grado di cambiare la forma fisica delle navi protoss, poiché durante la Guerra di Fine, dopo aver corrotto il Khala e aver ottenuto il controllo dell'Armata d'Oro, i vettori e gli intercettori sotto il controllo di Amon cominciarono a cambiare aspetto a causa dell'esposizione alle energie del Vuoto, con strutture cristalline che sporgono dai lati.

2506 anni fa, fu lanciata una spedizione nel Vuoto per uccidere Amon, usando Ulnar come un portale vuoto.

Combatterono con entità del vuoto che strappavano alle loro forze,ma alla fine riuscirono a permettere alla Regina delle Lame di ascendere in una xel'naga, e uccidere Amon.

Il Vuoto può "piegarsi" nell'Universo materiale, deformando il tessuto stesso dello spazio e del tempo.

Le ombre del vuoto sono esseri creati da energie del Vuoto.

Amon usava regolarmente queste sfumature nelle fasi successive della fine della guerra.  
Le ombre richiedono una fonte di energia per sostenerle.

Le ombre del vuoto apparvero per la prima volta nel Tempio degli Erris su Atrias, quando Amon li mandò attraverso il relitto del catalizzatore del Vuoto per impedire al Prelato oscuro Zeratul di scappare dal tempio in rovina.

Questi utilizzavano le forme di varie unità protoss esclusivamente, ma non possedevano la loro piena forza in quanto erano lontane dal loro ambiente naturale del Vuoto.

Nonostante gli sforzi delle ombre, dei Tal'darim e degli ibridi, Zeratul fuggì dal tempio prima che collassasse.  
I fanatici ombra e le aberrazioni che emergono dalla nebbia terrazzata di Slayn.  
Le ombre apparvero di nuovo su Slayn, quando il Primo Ascendente Alarak e il Daelaam eliminarono i Guardiani di Ma'lash.

A vari intervalli, le nebbie di terrazine sarebbero sorte dalle voragini di Slayn, facendo indebolire la barriera tra l'universo materiale e il Vuoto.

Le ombre avrebbero sciamato la posizione di Daelaam fino a quando la nebbia non si fosse alzata. Queste ombre emulavano le forze dal terran, protoss e zerg.

Come in Atrais, queste sfumature non avevano tutta la loro forza.  
Su Aiur, le ombre a tutta forza difesero il corpo ospitante di Amon.

Queste ombre hanno generato i frammenti del Vuoto che hanno trasformato l'area intorno a loro in un ambiente più simile al Vuoto.

I frammenti hanno danneggiato tutto intorno a loro e hanno schermato la forma ospite di Amon.

Le forze combinate della Daelaam hanno distrutto questi frammenti e bloccato le ombre dalla deposizione delle uova.  
Quando le forze alleate sono entrate nel Vuoto per distruggere Amon, sono stati attaccati da ombre completamente potenziate che hanno iniziato a distruggere le navi alleate.

Tuttavia, gli alleati hanno spinto la voce psionica che li ha chiamati.

Scoprirono presto Narud, che inviò le ombre generate dalle fratture del Vuoto per impedire il loro percorso.

Con ogni corruzione distrutta, le ombre si sono diradate, consentendo alle forze alleate di distruggere Narud.  
Amon ha mandato ombre contro la Regina delle Lame mentre Ouros incanalava la sua essenza in lei per trasformarla in un xel'naga.

Le forze alleate, guidate tennero lontane le ombre abbastanza a lungo da permettere alla Regina delle Lame di assorbire il potere dello xel'naga.

Lei ha quindi distrutto le ombre attaccanti in un'esplosione di energia.  
Quando le tre fazioni, guidate dalla divinità ascesa, lanciarono il loro attacco finale su Amon, combatterono numerose ombre generate da voragini vuote.

Questi abissi potrebbero essere temporaneamente chiusi, ma non distrutti in modo permanente. Appen le voragini e i cristalli di vuoti che proteggevano Amon vennero attaccati, Amon avrebbe generato i costrutti del vuoto per difendersi.

I comandanti alleati hanno superato le ombre, distrutto le schegge e bombardato l'ibrido.

Le forze alleate distrussero i cristalli del vuoto di Amon, e l'elementale uccise personalmente Amon.

Nel vuoto vi erano anche altri esseri conosciuti come Thrasher vuoti distrutti anch'essi.

PARABOLA DELLA VOCE DEL VUOTO

La Voce del Vuoto è uno dei molti nomi di un'entità basata sul Vuoto che è ostile al xel'naga e ai loro seguaci, i protoss.

Si è anche definito "il Signore dei luoghi intermedi", "il cuore vivente del vuoto" e "l'unico vero Dio" (in contrasto con il xel'naga, che definisce "falsi dei").  
È a conoscenza della storia del xel'naga, compresa la sconfitta per mano degli zerg, così come quella del protoss (come la sua conoscenza dell'Eone di Strife).  
Ha proclamato che il suo comportamento malvagio è perché è così che la galassia l'ha fatto, e disprezza gli xel'naga per aver cambiato l'ordine naturale, e persino per imprigionarlo invece di ucciderlo.

La Voce del Vuoto è responsabile del consumo di civiltà e di devastazione di interi mondi.  
Gli xel'naga lo sconfissero, ma poiché amavano la vita, non la uccisero, usando invece il potere del Vuoto per introdurlo in un pianeta arido in orbita attorno a una stella morta.

Vi si poteva accedere con un cristallo di Argus, che fungeva da "lucchetto", e poteva anche essere usato per risigillare la creatura.

Millenni dopo,un gruppo di ricerca della investigo sulle rovine xel'naga sul pianeta.

La dottoressa Mor, una ricercatrice con capacità psichiche minori, ha imparato da essa come creare un amplificatore psionico per le proprie capacità.

Chiamandosi la "chiave" per la "serratura" cristallina, la scatenò.

La voce cominciò a schiudersi.

Possedette metà del gruppo di ricerca, e il resto venne brutalmente massacrato.  
Una squadra di templari neri guidata da Azimar e dalla sua collega Xy'tal, dopo aver sentito la Voce da mezzo settore lontano, è arrivata per indagare.

Uno dei loro esploratori, Jarzul, fu ucciso da uno scienziato convertito di nome Hassan.

Azimar e Xy'tal si precipitarono a vendicarsi, ma lo scienziato convertito li notò.

Mentre proclamava la sua superiorità, ferì Xy'tal.

Azimar bloccò la mano dello scienziato,strangolandolo, dando a Hassan il tempo di vomitare il materiale di conversione su Xy'tal.

Poi Hassan saltò su Azimar mentre la Voce cercava di controllarlo o divorare la sua anima.

Azimar riuscì a pugnalare Hassan, facendo sbrigare rapidamente il corpo, ma non prima che la Voce rivelasse che portava i corpi di "esseri inferiori" come un indumento, e che aveva un "vasto" guardaroba.  
Mentre il templare oscuro pianificava un assalto finale, la Voce comunicò ai suoi servi convertiti che aveva letto la mente di Azimar e sapeva dell'attacco in arrivo.

I templari oscuri si fecero strada tra i servi,ma mentre lo facevano,la Voce parlò a Xytal, offrendogli potere e stabilità emotiva in cambio della devozione.  
All'interno della camera centrale della struttura, rimase solo Mordei servi terran.

La Voce parlò attraverso di lei, dicendo che avrebbe fatto i protoss, il primogenito dei suoi odiati carcerieri, i suoi messaggeri onorati.

Azimar rifiutò, ma Xy'tal no.

La convertita Xy'tal combatté Azimar, che tentò di convincerlo a mantenere la propria identità. Xytal finalmente tornò in sé quando ferì gravemente Azimar.

Parlando attraverso Mor, la Voce ha considerato questo "impossibile" e ha punito Xy'tal bruciandolo con fiamme nere.

Quindi dichiarò che se non poteva controllare questi protoss li avrebbe divorati.

Emerse dal basso, mostrando loro la sua vera forma, e prontamente uccise uno dei guerrieri.  
Xy'tal era decise di riconquistare il suo onore.

Avrebbe caricato il cristallo di Argus con energia mentre il resto di loro era fuggito.

La Voce tentò di offrire il potere di Xy'tal, ma Xytal rifiutò, e quando la Voce disse che l'energia avrebbe distrutto entrambi, Xytal disse che era un destino che entrambi meritavano.

L'esplosione risultante ha piegato lo spazio-tempo.

Una forza protoss guidata da un esecutore arrivò al campo di asteroidi KL-2 ma non trovò traccia dell'entità.

Tuttavia, era ancora vivo e schernì telepaticamente Azimar usando un'immagine della faccia di Xytal.

Thanos era in silenzio,sconcertato.

Era rimasto affascinato dalle parti scientifiche del suo racconto,ma la sua mente aveva già scartato la parte spirituale della storia.

"Non esistono poteri simili."pensò Thanos "Gli elementali e gli eterni sono il tetto della creazione.

Ogni altro credo è superstizione."

Così gli avevano sempre detto,di essere all'apice.

Però questo racconto gli fece per un momento tornare alla memoria le leggende Necromonger sull'Oltreverso,ma anche li lui le aveva etichettate come superstizione,basata su una magia particolare e,se in parte il racconto era vero,gli uomini avevano divinizzato i buchi neri oppure il Favoliere era impazzito tornado indietro nel tempo.

"Naturalmente..."si affrettò ad aggiungere il Favoliere,a cui non era sfuggita l'espressione di Thanos "Domando scusa.

Comunque,come ho etto,non ricevo molti ospiti.

Le mie capacità di conversazione sono a dir poco arrugginite."

"Deve essere una battuta di spirito."pensò l'altro.

"Io,invece,non ne ho mai avute."disse Thanos "Forse dovremmo semplicemente saltare questa parte.

Sto cercando un manufatto.

Uno di grande potere.

Si dice che sia in possesso del sovrano di Asgard."

Il Favoliere aggrottò la fronte,mostrando,per la prima volta,un'emozione diversa dall'allegria o dalla contentezza.

I suoi baffi bluastri fremettero appena agli angoli delle labbra incurvate verso il basso.

"Odino."disse lui "Tu giochi con poteri che vanno oltre la tua comprensione,Thanos.

Molto audace."

"Ho tutte le ragioni per essere audace."disse Thanos "Cercò la Gemma dell'Infinito."

Il Favoliere scrollò le spalle "Quale?"

L'immagine di Ar Rhaigor balenò per un breve attimo,come un morso doloroso in un angolo della sua mente.

"Dunque è vero che ce ne sono altre."disse Thanos "Ho sentito che Odino ne possiede una chiamata Etere."

Il Favoliere produsse un suono che Thanos scambiò per una risatina,ma che si tramutò subito dopo in un colpo di tosse.

"Perdonami."disse il Favoliere e sorseggiò altro te prima di continuare "Odino ne possiede molti di artefatti.

Esistono racconti di metalli forgiati dai nani e martelli che solo gli dei possono sollevare e uno scrigno che contiene l'inverno.

Sei certo dell'informazione che hai ricevuto?"

"Onestamente?"disse Thanos "No.

Ma credo che gli asgardiani nascondano qualcosa."

Narrò-nel modo più succinto possibile-dei suoi trascorsi sulla Golden Berth,di Sua Eccellenza e delle informazioni che aveva raccolto saccheggiando i dati dell'uomo ucciso.

Per sicurezza gli spiegò anche ciò che aveva saputo da Vathlauss...E poi,dal momento che la domanda più logica a quel punto sarebbe stata:Perché allora,non hai agito subito?"raccontò dell'attacco sulla base vicino Alfheim,e della battaglia contro gli asgardiani a bordo della Blood Edda.

Nel sentir nominare la guerriera agardiana,il Favoliere si rizzò sulla sedia,le sue labbra piegate in un grande sorriso "Ah,Yrsa!

La conosco.

La dea dei combattimenti corpo a corpo."

D'improvviso quello scontro di tanti anni prima sulla Blood Edda acquistò molto più significato.

"In ogni caso..."riprese Thanos dopo essersi schiarito la voce "...ho motivo di credere Odino abbia questo Etere."

Le labbra sorridenti del Favoliere si distesero ancora di più ,un'espressione deliziata e compiaciuta"C'è una storia che potrei raccontarti...Più d'una,in verità.

Una parla di Odino e dell'Elfo Oscuro Malekith.

Un'altra ha come protagonista il pianeta Terra.

Un'altra ancora tratta del pianeta Morag e della sua fine."

"Non mi interessano altre storie,ma solo le informazioni."disse Thanos.

Il Favoliere schioccò la lingua a agitò l'indice da una parte all'altra "No,no,Thanos!

Ti ho detto come funziona il mio cervello.

Se potessi semplicemente offrirti delle informazioni,lo fare.

Ma sono obbligato a raccontarti una storia."

Thanos incrociò le braccia sul petto e si appoggiò allo schienale del divano "Molto bene,allora.

Intrattienimi."

La bocca del Favoliere si deformò in una specie di smorfia.

Qualcosa di inquietante in essa risvegliò l'apprensione di Thanos.

Si irrigidì;le sue dita si fletterono all'interno dei palmi.

Ma fu solo un momento fugace,un tic,forse.

Un neurone malfunzionante.

Con la stessa rapidità con cui era comparsa quella piega delle labbra si diluì nell'espressione più seria e rilassata del Favoliere.

"Oh no."disse il Favoliere "Non è così semplice.

Prima devi darmi qualcosa,Thanos.

Tale è il prezzo del mio sapere."

Thanos aprì i pugni e si tastò i fianchi come per dire che non aveva nulla in tasca "Non voglio qualcosa di fisico.

I doni sono inutili per me.

Voglio la tua storia.

Voglio un ricordo.

Qualcosa di vero e profondo.

Non provare a raccontarmi cosa hai mangiato per colazione stamattina.

Anche se...sinceramente,vorrei saperlo.

Non posso farne a meno.

Quando hai una memoria come la mia,sei assetato di conoscenza."

"Non ho mangiato,non ho bisogno fisico di cibo e acqua."disse Thanos "Ma comunque i miei piatti preferiti sono omelette di uova d'aquila rossa e un toast con marmellata di baccheluce."

Thanos si interruppe.

Il Favoliere non lo stava ascoltando.

In compenso,sedeva a occhi chiusi,quasi del tutto immobile,e si leccava le labbra

Le sue orbite tremolavano sotto le palpebre e Thanos immaginò l'azione dei processi biochimici in corso,l'imprimersi della sua banale colazione nelle strutture mnemoniche permanenti di quella mente insondabilmente complessa.

"Bene,ottimo!"esclamò il Favoliere,riaprendo gli occhi e riaprendosi un sorriso luminoso"Adesso,devi darmi un tuo ricordo importante.

Significativo.

Fa che sia bello,Thanos,e io ti dirò tutto quello che vuoi sapere sul manufatto che il vecchio Bor sottrasse agli elfi oscuri.

Il quale,posso dirtelo già da ora,non si trova più ad Asgard."ghignò con fare sornione "Ti interessa?"

Thanos era disperatamente interessato,ma non aveva idea di quale genere di ricordo potesse soddisfare la curiosità del Favoliere.

Strinse i pugni e li martellò piano sulle ginocchia.

Essere arrivato così vicino!

Tutte le risposte erano contenute la,in quel cranio,alla portata delle sue mani,e se esisteva un modo per estrarle,lui l'avrebbe fatto.

"Non c'è fretta."gli disse il suo anfitrione "Non da parte mia,almeno.

Fai con comodo.

Pensaci."

Thanos intrattenne l'idea di rapire il Favoliere e portarlo sul Santuario dove Nebula e Gamora avrebbero svolto il tedioso esercizio della tortura per strappare le informazioni desiderate al cervello vivente dell'uomo.

Ma poi,ragionò che una mente come quella del Favoliere,tanto potente,complessa e aliena fino all'inconcepibile,poteva anche rilevarsi immune alle normali pene e tribolazioni.

Era un rischio che non poteva correre.

Negli spazi della sua mente,Thanos passò in rassegna tutta la sua vita,rivisitandone le grandi battaglie,le guerre.

Le decisioni prese,che avevano alterato in meglio o in peggio le sorti della lotta.

I trionfi,quelli recenti e quelli trascorsi.

E niente di tutto ciò,decise,si sarebbe rivelato abbastanza interessante per un essere che serbava memoria di tutte le maggiori guerre e contese nella storia dell'Universo conosciuto

Possibile che non avesse concluso niente di eccezionale?

Che,nella sua ricerca della grandezza,fosse scaduto nella mediocrità?

Che non fosse affatto un salvatore,bensì soltanto l'ennesimo condottiero che errava nella galassia,prendendo quello che voleva senza nutrire uno scopo più elevato?

Il Favoliere fece un ampio gesto con il suo scettro "Ti ho messo in crisi,forse?"

Thanos bofonchiò in maniera evasiva.

Il suo ospite gli chiese se gradisse del cibo,intanto che rifletteva.

Lui ci pensò "Da dove prendi gli alimenti freschi?

Non c'è vita nella Desolazione del KelDim."

"C'è un orto idroponico sotto questa casa."spiegò l'ex Mortebianca "Posso mostrartelo,se vuoi..."

Thanos si rese conto di avere altri quesiti da rivolgergli.

Lo avrebbero aiutato a prendere tempo mentre meditava sulla storia da raccontare al Favoliere.

"Come fai a restare qui..."gli chiese "...da solo,chiuso in quest'unico edificio,senza impazzire?"

"Oh,altroché se impazzisco!"disse l'altro.

Il suo tono era gaio,spontaneo,non affettato "Accade ogni paio d'anni;perdo la testa per un po.

E poi..."

Offrì a Thanos un sorriso ampio,radioso "Poi la ritrovo."

"Cosa fai per distrarti?"disse Thanos "Come apprendi nuove cose?"

Il Favoliere si picchiettò la testa "Tu dimentichi;io no.

Io ricordo tutto ciò che ho visto o sentito o saputo.

Dispongo di una gamma pressoché infinita di informazioni da esaminare e studiare.

Vado sempre in cerca di nuovi collegamenti e schemi.

Se ho bisogno di divertirmi,mi basta richiamare una delle innumerevoli storie che mi sono stata narrate"adocchiò Thanos e si umettò le labbra "A proposito di storie...Per che caso te ne venuta una in mente?

Non voglio metterti fretta,non per mio tornaconto,certo.

Sarò lieto di ospitarti tutto il tempo che vorrai.

Ma percepisco una particolare urgenza in te."

"Si."disse Thanos "C'è un compito che devo ultimare entro i prossimi 100 miliardi di anni."

Il Favoliere non rise,non accennò neppure un sorriso di fronte all'umorismo di Thanos.

Si limitò ad annuire con estrema serietà "Bene,in tal caso,meglio cominciare."

Non poteva più procrastinare.

"Non saprei quale storia raccontarti..."ammise Thanos "All'improvviso la mia esistenza mi sembra eccezionale e insulsa allo stesso tempo.

Sono stato un reietto per tutta la vita.

Prima per nascita e perché la società lo aveva decretato e poi per le scelte e le azioni che ho compiuto.

Ho aderito agli standard più elevati,ho creduto nelle causa più nobili,ho sacrificato ogni cosa e solo per arrivare qui.

E adesso,tutto mi sembra inutile.

La mia impresa è così titanica che non riesco ad abbracciarne i confini,nemmeno con il mio vasto intelletto.

Tocca a me salvare l'Universo da se stesso,eppure ho l'impressione che l'Universo cospiri contro di me."

A quel punto,una parte di lui si aspettava che il Favoliere lo deridesse,che gli ordinasse di andarsene subito.

Ma quello lo scrutò soltanto ,intrecciando le mani "Capisco."

"Ah si?"disse Thanos.

"Credi di avere il compito di salvare l'Universo."disse il Favoliere "È un lavoro grosso.

Chi te l'ha affidato?"

"Me lo sono affidato da solo."disse Thanos "Ho visto ciò che gli altri non vedevano,ciò che non potevano o non volevano vedere."

"C'è dell'altro."disse il Favoliere "Qualcosa che non mi dici."

Con un sospiro,Thanos gli confessò un sogno ricorrente.

"Non puoi salvare tutti."mormorò il Favoliere.

"Ma posso salvarne alcuni."disse Thanos.

"E secondo te questo è più di un semplice sogno?"disse l'altro.

Thanos scoppiò in una risata il cui suono riempì la casa del Favoliere "No,non essere assurdo.

È solo la mia mente che si riflette in se e mi rivela a parole ciò che ho bisogno di sapere."

"La tua vita è cominciata in una situazione di svantaggio."disse il Favoliere "Eri un mostro,un'aberrazione,in un mondo che apprezzava l'ordine e la conformità.

Hai imparato una lezione importante:coloro che si ergono sulla massa,che eccellono,vengono mortificati da chi non è in grado ne di ergersi ne di eccellere e si aggrappa a tutto pur di giustificare il proprio comportamento."

"Non tutti erano così."disse Thanos ripensando a Gwinth e alle sue parole "Noi non siamo i nostri genitori.

Noi non odiamo o temiamo una cosa solo perché è diversa."

E poi,lo individuò:il ricordò che doveva donare al Favoliere.

Era suo e suo soltanto e non aveva nulla a che fare con la morte o col sangue.

Era stato,ora lo sapeva,un momento che aveva fatto di lui la persona che era,un momento di luce e d'amore.

"Ho baciato un'eterna."disse lentamente Thanos "Un'eterna speciale."

Il Favoliere si drizzò sulle sedia "Il Signore della Guerra ha un cuore,dopotutto.

Continua."

Era accaduto tanto, tempo prima.

Tante vite prima,in effetti.

All'inizio,Thanos non era neppur sicuro di riuscire ad evocare un ricordo fedele di quel bacio.

Visse un istante di terrore quando si rese conto di aver dimenticato il volto di lei;la sua memoria lo aveva soppiantato con quello di Lady Morte,la putrescente non-morta,che probabilmente era illusoria,che lo tormentava fin dall'epoca del suo esilio.

Ma la paura durò solo un attimo,poi passò,e lui vide che bastava concentrarsi su un tassello di memoria per far riaffiorare tutto.

Ricordò la passeggiata per le affollate,impraticabili strade della Città Eterna,circondato dalle persone che ora non c'erano più.

Sintaa che lo trascinava,ostinato e riluttante com'era,nel silencurium.

E la ragazza.

La ragazza castana.

E il suo primo,timido sorriso,mentre si spostava per fargli posto accanto a se.

Mai più avrebbe scordato il suo volto.

Non avrebbe più permesso che accadesse.

La bevanda che aveva assaggiato quella notte:verde,frizzante e troppo dolce,al sapore di melone,sambuco e alcol etilico.

Gli parve di risentirne il gusto sulla lingua,proprio in quel momento,come se ne avesse appena bevuto un sorso.

E tutto ciò aveva condotto al bacio.

Il primo bacio,con il quale aveva finalmente identificato il suo desiderio di relazione,l'esigenza di capire se stesso così da poter sperare di legarsi ad altri.

Quel bacio,un assaggio di tenerezza,di compenetrazione tra individui.

"Mi sentivo incompleto..."disse lui al Favoliere "...ma grazie a quel contatto,capii che,se avessi perseverato,se fossi diventato la persona che dovevo diventare,allora avrei afferrato quel sentimento che mi mancava da sempre.

E il gesto dell'eterna avrebbe acquistato valore.

Lo sapevo.

E non ho mai smesso di cercarlo.

Se riuscirò a salvare l'Universo,diverrò il Thanos che meritò quel bacio."

Ancora indossava la sua armatura da battaglia,ma non si era mai sentito tanto vulnerabile in vita sua.

C'era altro da dire,volendo.

Poteva raccontare di come avesse finalmente trovato il coraggio di ritornare da sua madre.

La vergogna e la delusione di quell'incontro.

Serbava tutto dentro di se ed era pronto a condividerlo e non importava se lo avrebbe fatto sentire ancora più vulnerabile.

Ne valeva la pena,a patto che poi riuscisse a ottenere il potere di salvare l'Universo.

Il Favoliere gli rivolse un sorriso genuino,colmo di una gioia bambinesca"Che splendido aneddoto,Thanos.

Ti ringrazio per avermene fatto dono."

"È sufficiente?"chiese lui in tono burbero.

Avvertì la forza delle sue stesse membra,i muscoli che si contraevano.

Non era un ragazzino dal cuore infranto,prostrato e dilaniato da un amore perduto.

Era un condottiero.

Un conquistatore.

Aveva riportato a galla il ricordo e lo aveva elargito liberamente,ma non si sarebbe concesso di sguazzarci.

Lo aspettavano compiti ben più importanti;il passato poteva pure rimanere tale.

Con un lento cenno,il Favoliere rispose "È sufficiente."

"Allora,parlami del manufatto."disse Thanos.

"Non è così semplice..."disse l'altro.

Thanos si alzò in piedi all'improvviso e si stagliò in tutta la sua spaventosa altezza.

Si scrocchiò le nocche delle mani,torreggiando sull'uomo più minuto "Non sono uno a cui piacciono i giochi,Favoliere.

Non scambiare per debolezza il caro ricordo di un'epoca passata.

Ho sterminato mondi interi.

Ma la cosa peggiore,è il tormento dei piccoli,MENTRE GUARDANO COME SQUARCIO E TAGLIO E MUTILO GLI INNOCENTI!

I LORO AMICI!

E DI NUOVO!

E DI NUOVO!

E ANCORA!

E ANCORA!

E ANCORA!

Qualche altro litro di sangue sulle mie mani non mi arrecherà il benché minimo turbamento."

Il Favoliere ridacchiò,per nulla preoccupato,si alzò a sua volta e gli picchiettò il petto con lo scettro"Thanos,Thanos,Thanos!

Siamo amici!

Le minacce non servono.

Ti dirò tutto quello che vuoi sapere.

Ma te lo illustrerò sotto forma di storia capisci?

È proprio come recita il mio nome.

Favoliere."

Fece roteare un dito attorno all'orecchio "È così che funziona la mia mente,ricordi?

Non c'è una raccolta frammentaria di fatti e cifre qui dentro,ma un intreccio concatenato di personaggi,nozioni e trame."

"Cerca solo di essere sbrigativo."disse Thanos.

"Sfronderò il racconto in corso d'opera nel modo più giudizioso possibile."promise il Favoliere"Questa storia la chiameremo...dunque,vediamo...La parabola di Morag!

Sei pronto?"

Con le labbra arricciate in un espressione insofferente,Thanos si lasciò cadere di peso sul divani,che scricchiolò rumorosamente,risentito "Immagino di non avere scelta."

"Benissimo!"disse il Favolire batté le mani e se le sfregò con entusiasmo "Cominciamo!

LA PARABOLA DI MORAG

Il pianeta Morag ruotava-ruota ancora,in effetti-nel sistema M3IV,una binaria a eclisse situata nel braccio occidentale della spirale galattica di Andromeda.

La galassia di Andromeda conta un trilione di stelle,e dunque trilioni di altri mondi,eppure questo qui ha un significato particolare per noi e per la nostra storia.

Oggi,Morag si definisce morto,ma non come la Desolazione.

La vita prospera ancora,la,sotto forma di vegetazione,roditori e una specie pericolosa di predatori anfibi.

Ma le forme di vita evolute furono spazzate via millenni fa,in parte a causa della loro stessa arroganza.

Poiché,sebbene Morag fosse un mondo pieno di meraviglie tecnolgiche,il popolo di quella fiorente civiltà ignorò le prove della sua scienza per affidarsi a quelle dei propri occhi.

Malgrado i loro dati dimostrassero che il pianeta era in pericolo,preferirono aggrapparsi a ciò che percepivano con i sensi,e cioè che forse l'inverno era un po' più freddo,quell'anno,e l'estate un po' più calda,ma di certo non v'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Compresero presto la gravità del loro errore.

Le drastiche oscillazioni delle temperature causate dal cambiamento climatico globale provocarono lo scioglimento delle calotte polari e il pianeta fu interamente sommerso.

Nessuno sopravvisse.

Tranne,come ho già detto,i roditori chiamati Orloni,quegli strambi esseri simili a coccodrilli che popolano le acque e così via.

Ma ,prima di morire,la gente Morag eresse un grande tempio in cui nascondere e conservare il loro manufatto più potente:una Gemma dell'Infinito.

Proprio così,una Gemma dell'Infinito!

Il popolo di Morag aveva ricevuto il compito-o piuttosto,la maledizione-di custodire uno degli oggetti più micidiali e potenti di tutto l'Universo conosciuto!"

"Se è così potente,perché non lo usarono per salvare il loro mondo?"disse Thanos.

"Silenzio!"disse il Favoliere "Ci sto arrivando!

La gemma era potente,si...ma era solo questo.

Potente.

Essa era,infatti,la Gemma del Potere.

Le leggende narrano che si trattava di una sfera viola in grado di accrescere le abilità fisiche del possessore,attribuendo a lui o lei,loro o esso,er o per,vis o xyr,delle capacità incredibili.

Il dono di manipolare l'energia!

La forza per sollevare gli edifici!

E se le sue proprietà erano adeguatamente incanalate,la facoltà di cancellare interi mondi!

Ma purtroppo,la Gemma non aveva il potere di salvarli.

Ne di difendere.

Poteva essere messa al servizio soltanto della violenza e delle distruzione.

Di fronte all'inarrestabile catastrofe globale,era inutile.

Ciò nonostante il popolo di Morag sapeva che andava protetta e conservata.

Imbrigliarono il suo grande potere nell'Orb,e poi,attorno ad esso,costruirono un tempio in cui ospitarla e salvaguardarla.

Così come il resto della civiltà di quel pianeta,il sacrario fu consumato dalle furenti e gonfie acque di Morag.

Eppure,si vocifera che,ogni 300 anni,l'acqua si ritiri abbastanza da rendere il tempio accessibile.

E che forse un individuo molto coraggioso…

O molto sciocco…

O molto di entrambe le cose…

Sia in gradi di entrare in quel luogo e impadronirsi,finalmente,del perduto retaggio della stirpe di Morag:la Gemma dell'Infinito del Potere!"

"Non ho mai sentito parlare di una cosa del genere."disse Thanos "Inoltre,non vedo in che modo potrebbe essermi utile.

Possiedo già il potere di distruggere i mondi."

"Ah,ma tu non consideri la provenienza della Gemma,Thanos!"disse il Fovoliere.

"E sarebbe?"disse Thanos.

"Il tuo intuito è acuto,la sua mente forte,eppure la tua istruzione è carente."disse l'altro "Hai mai sentito parlare dei celestiali?"

"No."disse Thanos.

La luce della rivelazione lampeggiò negli occhi del Favoliere.

Si leccò le labbra,puntò un dito trionfante verso il cielo e…

Il Favoliere parlò "Ci sono delle cose che tu non immagini nemmeno.

LA PARABOLA DEI POTERI UNIVERSALI

All'indomani della creazione dell'Universo,sorsero i celestiali!

Esseri astrali d'enorme potere,statura e influenza.

Essi sono per noi,ciò che le divinità sono per le formiche che strisciano sul suolo,più potenti dei formidabili asgardiani e degli eterni.

Secondo alcuni,furono generati nel calore del Big Bang,mentre altri sostengono che iniziarono a esistere miliardi di anni dopo,prima della nascita dell'intelligenza e della civiltà in tutto l'Universo.

Ma una cosa è certa:nessun pianeta li ha generati.

Indipendentemente dalle loro origini,furono la prima tra le grandi specie ad errare tra le stelle.

E possedevano la capacità di maneggiare le Gemme dell'Infinito.

Le Gemme erano i resti di qualcosa che era esistito prima del nostro cosmo:6 singolarità sopravvissute al Big Bang,forgiate da esseri inimmaginabili nella forma di lingotti puri.

Ciascuna aveva una caratteristica legata a un aspetto specifico dell'Universo in quanto tale:Tempo,Spazio,Realtà,Mente,Anima e,ovviamente,Potere.

Col passare del tempo,il giovane Universo maturò e i lingotti passarono nelle mani di esseri dalle facoltà immense,come i celestiali e i loro simili.

Furono modificate e trasformate,finché non divennero 6 grandi gemme,ognuna capace di conferire al possessore un potere pressoché illimitato nell'ambito che la riguardava.

Così smisurata era la forza delle Gemme che nessuno aveva il controllo totale su di esse.

E col passare degli eoni,le pietre andarono perdute,una dopo l'altra,entrando nel reame della leggenda,poi del mito...e infine dell'oblio.

Oggi ,ben pochi sanno cosa sia una Gemma dell'Infinito e persino coloro che lo sanno non credono necessariamente nella loro esistenza.

Ma lo sanno,Thanos.

Lo sanno."

Durante la seconda parabola-che sembrava più incentrata sulle gemme che sui celestiali,ma lui non disse nulla-Thanos si era piegato in avanti,i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e i polpastrelli congiunti di fronte al viso accigliato.

La sua fronte era corrugata dalla concentrazione.

Era,naturalmente, un'altra storia ridicola.

Assurda.

Accantonò l'idea stessa di quegli oggetti.

Non trovavano posto nell'Universo razionale per come lo conosceva,governato al massimo da forze superiori come gli elementali e gli eterni.

I reami spirituali degli elementali erano l'unica cosa non proprio razionale che aveva accettato,come anche le energie cosmiche dentro di lui.

Ma queste storie erano…

Una favola da idioti.

Un racconto della buonanotte per bambini creduloni,gli unici che potessero prendere per vera l'esistenza di tali artefatti nel cosmo.

Però…

"6 Gemme."scandì Thanos con lentezza,come per contemplarne la veridicità "E ognuna controlla un diverso aspetto dell'Universo."

Thanos pensò anche a quel nome.

celestiali.

Thanos si ricordò che suo padre gli aveva spiegato le 4 dimensioni.

Le prime 3 erano materiali,la quarta,quella temporale,era spirituale.

I reami degli elementali e l'energia cosmica nei loro corpi vi erano connessi.

Ma qui si parlava di essere superiori e ciò era sciocco solo a pensarci.

Poi,però,ricordo un discorso fatto dal capo eterno di un'altra colonia,che lui aveva origliato occasionalmente.

Si ricordò che i primi eterni,toglievano ciclicamente la memoria agli atri.

E quel nome…

Gli sembrava familiare.

"Oh,si!"esclamò euforico il Favoliere.

Gesticolò convulsamente in un impeto di passione "La Gemma dello Spazio,ad esempio,è blu.

Credo fosse quella posseduta un tempo da Odino,anche se ho sentito una storia interessante su come poi la spedì sulla Terra.

Una specie di ghetto cosmico direi.

Nulla su cui valga la pena di soffermarsi,tranne per il fatto che la,in mezzo a quel mare i

uomini-scimmia,potrebbe davvero celarsi una Gemma dell'Infinito."

"Parli con durezza di coloro a cui appartenevi prima di entrare dentro quel corpo."disse Thanos.

"Ma è così."disse il Favoliere "E ricorda,Mortebianca non mente mai.

E poi c'è la Gemma dell'Anima.

Quella è arancione e so per certo dove si trova.

Te ne racconto al storia..."

"Non disturbarti."disse Thanos.

L'espressione ferita del Favoliere lo spinse quasi-quasi-a cambiare idea,ma Thanos non si lasciò intenerire.

Non aveva più tempo da sprecare con le fiabe.

Nondimeno,il Favoliere continuò a blaterare,ora mulinando lo scettro come una bacchetta.

D'improvviso,aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e le sue parole erano un fiume in piena "La Gemma della Realtà fu sottratta dall'elfo oscuro Malekit durante una delle molte guerre di Svartalfheim contro Asgard.

E quelle,Thanos,sono storie con cui ti delizierò tra poco,perché sono davvero splendide.

A ogni modo questo era l'Etere,strappato agli elfi oscuri da Bor,padre di Odino,che lo nascose lontano da ogni essere vivente perché era troppo potente per poterlo affidare a chicchessia.

Perciò,no,non penso che lo avresti trovato anche se fossi riuscito a penetrare le difese di Asgard.

La Gemma del Tempo andò persa millenni fa,ma riapparve a Kamar-Taj,nelle mani dell'Antico.

Su questo ritorneremo più tardi-ci sono un mucchio di storie al riguardo!

E la Gemma della Mente...Beh,tu non ci crederai,ma..."

"Io non voglio credere a niente di quello che dici."lo interruppe Thanos con veemenza "Pietre magiche antecedenti l'Universo stesso?

Che controllano le forze fondamentali della realtà?"

"Credi pure a ciò che vuoi."sbottò offeso il Favoliere "All'Universo non importa,in ogni caso."

Cominciava a somigliare sospettosamente all'insistenza di Ar."

Thanos strinse la potente mascella.

"Se queste gemme esistono,perché non sono state utilizzate più spesso?"disse Thanos.

Il Favoliere scoppiò in un breve eccesso di risate,ma senz'ombra di autentica allegria.

Qualcosa era cambiato.

Qualcosa nell'aria.

"Sono nascoste,Thanos."rispose il Favoliere,come se stesse dando una lezione ad un bambino "…perché sono troppo potenti.

E perché i celestiali e gli altri,coloro che i celestiali temono,sorvegliano le Gemme da lontano."

"Questa è pura follia."disse Thanos "Gli elementali e gli eterni sono il massimo dell'esistenza.

La loro condizione è la più bella e potente."

Il Favoliere gli offrì un sorriso indulgente "Ma certo.

Alzati,Lord Thanos."

Thanos obbedì "Cosa stai cercando di dimostrare?"

"Perché non saltelli su un piede?"disse il Favoliere.

Thanos grugnì "Non sono qui per divertirti."

"Eppure mi diverti."disse lui.

Thanos abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse,con istantaneo orrore,che stava davvero saltellando su un piede.

I suoi occhi scattarono sul Favoliere.

"Mentre lo fissava,ballonzolando contro la sua volontà,svolse piano le strisce di pelle dalla sommità dello scettro,rivelando un'ornata punta che si biforcava dalla sommità in due rebbi,entrambi curvi,uno più lungo dell'altro.

Incastonata tra di essi,splendeva una sconosciuta pietra azzurra di forma vagamente ovale.

Una pietra…

Sfogliò le pagine dalla sua memoria.

"Pensavo che la Gemma dello Spazio fosse azzurra."disse Thanos che si rese conto che non aveva più il controllo sulle proprie membra.

Continuava a saltare su e giù,come una marionetta mossa da un burattinaio con troppe poche dita.

"Come?"domando il Favoliere sovrappensiero,poi adocchiò lo scettro come se lo vedesse per la prima volta e...ridacchiò.

Fu un suono osceno,inquietante,che raggelò sangue a Thanos.

"Oh."disse il Favoliere "No,no.

Questo è solo un involucro protettivo,per impedire che la piena portata del suo potere..."si interruppe "Smetti di saltellare,mi hai stancato."

Thanos si fermò,entrambi i piedi puntati a terra.

Lottò con tutte le sue forze per muovere le braccia,ma non poteva.

Era immobilizzato.

"È la Gemma della Mente,Thanos."spiegò il Favoliere,tendendosi verso di lui con un ghigno malevolo "La Gemma della Mente."

Thanos aveva ancora il controllo degli occhi,così lanciò uno sguardo alla Gemma della Mente,che brillava sotto la luce della dimora del Favoliere.

Non aveva idea di come questo fosse possibile,ma lui stesso ne era la prova vivente.

Le Gemme dell'Infinito erano reali.

Si ricordò che il padre gli aveva rivelato che,a volte,nelle leggende c'è una parte vera.

Forse la parte delle Gemme era quella vera.

"Come?"chiese Thanos.

Il Favoliere agitò le mani in maniera esasperata, cominciò a camminare attorno a Thanos,toccandogli di tanto in tanto la schiena o un braccio.

Il suo contegno era cambiato.

Non era più gentile e curioso,persino la sua gaiezza era divenuta sinistra e violenta.

"Oh,i dettagli ti annoierebbero."disse il Favoliere "E comunque,non sono chiari neppure a me.

Io...sono entrato in possesso della Gemma millenni fa,quando tornai indietro nel tempo.

Prima che avessi la possibilità di sperimentare appieno il suo potere,i cugini di questo corpo mi tesero un imboscata e mi intrappolarono su questo sperduto granello di polvere spaziale.

Immagina,Thanos:essere confinato su un globo di fango,con uno dei più potenti manufatti nella storia dell'Universo…e non avere nessuno su cui usarlo."

Lanciò un grido improvviso,un urlo rivolto al soffitto e al cielo morto oltre quello,poi,altrettanto repentinamente,tornò a fissare Thanos con un sorriso di vera gioia e soddisfazione "Finché non sei arrivato tu."

"D'accordo."disse Thanos "Mi hai catturato."

Il cuore di Thanos galoppava,ma lui si sforzò di allontanare i tremiti delle sua voce "Adesso che succede?"

Il Favoliere lo ignorò;arretrò un poco e indicò il suo prigioniero con la punta dello scettro "I tuoi occhi...sprigionano sempre quella luce blu?"

"Io...no."disse Thanos "Sono i miei poteri cosmici quasi sempre attivi."

"Sto ancora cercando di capire come si usa."confessò il Favoliere "Tu sei la mia prima cavia da quando sono stato esiliato,tanti,tanti anni fa.

A dire la verità,non so neppure cosa sarebbe in grado di fare nelle mani di un altro.

Per quanto riguarda me,data la configurazione del mio cervello,mi permette di controllarti.

Di leggerti.

Ma questo già lo sai,non è vero?"

Thanos si sentiva obbligato a rispondere a tutte le domande,persino quelle che non lo richiedevano"Si."

"Che cosa si prova,Thanos?"sussurrò il Favoliere,mentre gli si accostava "È come se...dei ragni ti rodessero il cervello da dentro?

O come se...una grande ruota girasse vorticosamente nella tua testa,polverizzando il tuo libero arbitrio?

Vorrei saperlo sul serio."

Thanos provava entrambe le cose,eppure,allo stesso tempo,la sensazione era come un vasto oceano di pace su cui si lasciavano cullare.

La sua indipendenza e la sua individualità erano annullate dal Favoliere e dalla Gemma della Mente e il dolore psicologico era tremendo.

Era come se lui-nella sua essenza primaria-fosse attirato fuori dal proprio corpo e da se stesso,per essere rimpiazzato da qualcos'altro.

E al tempo stesso,lui l'accoglieva.

"Thanos..."disse il Favoliere "Non hai creduto che io venissi dal futuro vero?

Bene..."

Il Favoliere prese un registratore "Ora vedrai.

PARABOLA DELLA MORTE DELL'UNIVERSO

Tutto quello che ha un inizio ha anche una fine.

Ogni meccanismo tende ad arrugginirsi fino a rompersi,ogni organismo tende ad invecchiare fino a morire,ogni sistema alla fine si decompone,ogni cosa presente muta,ogni cosa decade in energia che si disperde.

La seconda legge della termodinamica è Universale,l'aumento continuo dell'Entropia,del disordine energetica comporta che ogni cosa inevitabilmente perisce ed anche l'Universo stesso alla fine morirà.

Nulla di quanto sarà raccontato è finto,ma è anzi basato sulle più moderne evidenze e teorie,matematicamente perfezionate.

Con il consensus del mondo scientifico.

Questa è la storia.

La storia dell'Universo.

Ma le lancette della storia questa volta andranno avanti verso il futuro."

Partì la registrazione "Secondo le attuali ricerche è improbabile che l'Universo avrà mai un Big Crunch o altri eventi ciclici,la massa è troppo poca perché si crei una gravità abbastanza forte ed è troppo sparsa per essere sufficiente,inoltre l'espansione dovrebbe essere in rallentamento e invece non è così,anzi sin dal Big Bang l'Universo non fa che accelerare.

Noi siamo ciò che avete lasciato,noi siamo ciò che prosegue il vostro ciclo,noi siamo i vostri discendenti nel futuro e con questo messaggio vi raccontiamo la nostra storia,di ciò che abbiamo visto,di ciò che voi non vedrete mai e dell'ultima cosa che sarà mai vista.

Il primo segno del tempo che passa lo vedrete di notte e sarà la Luna.

La Luna si allontanerà sempre di più dal nostro pianeta,sarà sempre più piccola,fino a quando non ci saranno più eclissi.

Quando vedrete questo segno sappiate che l'Universo ha iniziato ad invecchiare.

Il vostro pianeta,sia inquinato,sia salvo,tenderà ad esaurire la propria energia intera,il suo nucleo ad un certo punto si fermerà e si raffredderà,i poli magnetici si invertiranno,gli animali saranno confusi,le apparecchiature elettriche smetteranno di funzionare,l'atmosfera smetterà di proteggervi.

Abbiamo evacuato la terra,ormai diventata invivibile.

Quella che fu la culla dell'umanità e un tempo prospera di civiltà,con nostra grande tristezza l'abbiamo vista allontanarsi dagli obli,diventando sempre più scura,brunastra e piccola.

Se anche il pianeta dovesse sopravvivere sarà la stella a morire.

Diventerà prima una gigante rossa,quando tutti gli elementi leggeri saranno bruciati e quelli bruciati la faranno espandere sempre di più.

Il Sole diventerà scuro e gigantesco e gli ultimi monumenti sul pianeta,ormai desertico e carbonizzato,saranno illuminati da questa perenne alba rosso fuoco,fino ad arrivare dove ci troviamo ora,bruciando ogni cosa nel suo cammino.

Sarà la fine del sistema solare,dove la nostra specie è nata.

Nessuna forma di vita e nessuna struttura potrà salvarsi.

Dopo rimarrà soltanto un nucleo collassato,una nana bianca incandescente,poi la stella lentamente inizierà a spegnersi diventando una nana bruna e infine esaurendo la propria energia.

I vostri discendenti fuggiranno verso le altre stelle,ma tutte loro hanno lo stesso destino,tutte prima o poi diventeranno nane bianche o stelle di neutroni,o buchi neri.

Ogni singola stella perirà,noi abbiamo iniziato a creare altre stelle,artificialmente,usando il gas disponibile nello spazio,ma la nostra galassia era già diventata la nostra tomba.

La Via Lattea e Andromeda si scontreranno e si fonderanno in una sola mega galassia:Lattomeda.

Ad ad un certo punto le altre galassie si allontaneranno sempre di più tra di loro e così velocemente che neanche la luce delle altre le raggiungerà.

Il mio antenato più lontano era li quel giorno,lui vide dal telescopio l'ultima traccia di luce percepita in un redshifting dalla galassia che,un tempo,era più vicina,prima di sparire.

In parole povere,ora siamo soli nel cielo ,non sono visibili altre galassie.

Non è possibile ne comunicare,ne raggiungerle,siamo soli sulla nostra piccola barca,con un numero limitato di stelle a disposizione,ne abbiamo costruite parecchie ogni volta,ma ad un certo punto l'idrogeno e l'elio a disposizione in questo universo limitato e in questa galassia raggiungerà il suo punto critico,il numero di stelle che vedrete in cielo sarà quello definitivo.

Quelle saranno le ultime stelle,non ce ne saranno altre,poi una dopo l'altra,arriveranno al loro destino,tutte diventeranno buchi neri,nane e stelle di neutroni.

Poi,una dopo l'altra,le stelle si spegneranno.

Qualche civiltà sarà ancora attaccata a queste pallide stelle per alimentarsi dato che dureranno per milioni di anni.

Poi,una dopo l'altra si spegneranno esaurendo il carburante.

L'Universo diventerà una massa buia priva di luce,fatta solo da composti pesanti che non si fondono e non bruciano.

Infinite sfere di Dyson e carcasse di astronavi e pianeti spenti,asteroidi e nubi di ferro.

Ma questo abisso buio è pieno di mostri giganteschi che sono invisibili.

I buchi neri.

I buchi neri continueranno ad esistere e si calcola che il 10% della massa di ogni galassia precipiterà dentro di loro,man mano che l'Universo,ormai privo di stelle e orbite fisse,sarà pieno di scontri tra oggetti freddi.

Il resto della materia si disperderà per l'Universo buio,trovando nel suo cammino,ogni tanto,altra massa o cadendo,senza vederlo,in un enorme divoratore oscuro.

I buchi neri sono i soli in quest'era ed emetteranno la radiazione di Hawking evaporando lentamente.

Uno dopo l'altro i buchi neri inizieranno ad evaporare,rilasciando tutta la loro massa in energia.

Abbiamo fatto di tutto per cercare di sopravvivere ancora un po',di non perire,abbiamo costruito altri buchi neri,li abbiamo alimentati cercando la massa in giro per l'Universo o altri buchi neri per fonderli tra loro,ma uno dopo l'altro ci hanno abbandonato,spegnendosi e l'Universo si è svuotato,perdendosi anche queste ultime millenarie tracce di esistenza.

A questo punto sappiate che la temperatura standard dell'Universo sarà così bassa da essere prossima allo 0 assoluto,la materia in giro per l'Universo sarà freddissima,liquida e morta,ma non è ancora finita la lunga agonia del nostro mondo.

L'energia oscura è quella che fa espandere sempre più velocemente l'Universo,questo significa che tale espansione diventerà così rapida che a un certo punto,sarà forte abbastanza da strappare i corpi alla gravità,le galassie non riusciranno più a tenere insieme la materia che le compongono ed inizieranno a disperderla,fluttuando nello spazio.

È la fine della nostra galassia.

Abbiamo visto le altre basi e colonie che ancora resistono fondendo i materiali in giro,allontanarsi fino a non comunicare più,fino a diventare invisibili ad ogni strumento,perse nel buio del cosmo,uno di noi ha lanciato un segnale: "C'è qualcuno la fuori?"

Non ha ricevuto risposta nel corso di miliardi di anni.

Poi anche i sistemi iniziarono a separarsi:lo spazio tra i corpi si espande più veloce della velocità di fuga della gravità di questi sistemi.

Ogni isola di ferro e carbonio sarà isolata nell'Universo,lontana dalle altre.

Per risparmiare energia non ci siamo opposti,disperdendoci tra noi,nell'infinità dello spazio.

Quanto segue è il resoconto di ciò che i nostri ricercatori stimano,quello che accadrà al nostro Universo nei prossimi milioni di anni.

Sappiate,prima che racconti il resto,che abbiamo navigato per miliardi di anni nel cosmo alla ricerca di...qualsiasi cosa.

Alla ricerca di un fenomeno inspiegabile che mettesse in discussione queste teorie,alla ricerca di una specie infinitamente più avanzata che potesse salvarci,alla ricerca di un portale,di una regione di spazio dove le leggi sono diverse,abbiamo esplorato questo infinito abisso senza trovare alcuna terra ferma,mandando ovunque segnali di aiuto,di soccorso,senza ricevere risposta.

È angosciante la claustrofobia che si sente quando il tuo mondo è limitato ad una piccola base e fuori c'è il nulla assoluto,vuoto e letale.

Quando hai delle luci che però non illuminano nulla e ti auguri che qualcosa venga a prenderti,di sentire qualche suono,un contatto,uno scontro e invece niente,solo l'infinito buio,una navigazione eterna senza ne direzioni,ne mappa.

Queste isole di materia si frantumeranno in pezzi sempre più piccoli,anche le molecole alla fine saranno distrutte,ogni cosa sarà frantumata in atomi separati e nessun atomo riuscirà a riunirsi agli altri.

Un grande strappo cosmico che disperderà tutto in una polvere spaziale freddissima:il Big Rip.

Alla fine arriveremo al punto che nemmeno gli atomi riusciranno a stare insieme e si separeranno nei loro costituenti fondamentali.

Ciò che viene dopo è inevitabile.

Perché persino i protoni ad un certo punto decadono.

Einstein diceva che la materia e l'energia sono intercambiabili,2 forme della stessa cosa.

Alla fine anche queste minuscole particelle,dopo milioni di anni,sono destinate a decadere in radiazioni e uno dopo l'altro tutti i protoni del cosmo decadono,decade tutta la materia barionica lasciando solo leptoni,fotoni,neutrini ed elettroni a vagare nel cosmo e la loro energia si disperde,secondo l'entropia,distribuendosi nel freddissimo Universo e arriverà il punto in cui alla fine lo spazio tra le particelle si allunga così velocemente che queste non riescono a raggiungersi,a scontrarsi,a combinarsi.

Non si forma più nulla.

Solo i fotoni sono abbastanza veloci da,ogni tanto,riuscire ad incontrare altre particelle,ma alla fine anche loro non ci riescono più.

Quando l'Universo osservabile diventa più piccolo di qualsiasi struttura atomica,tutte le forze fondamentali di questo Universo,cessano di esistere.

Non si può nemmeno parlare di passaggio del tempo perché non c'è più materia,l'energia è tutta ugualmente dispersa,le forze non interagiscono,tutto è immobile,non si può scandire lo scorrere del tempo.

L'Orologio dell'Universo si è fermato.

Siamo in un'epoca in cui l'Universo è infinitamente largo,vuoto,freddissimo e nulla avviene.

Ogni cosa è morta.

E non esiste via d'uscita.

Qualcuno ha pensato che magari potesse avvenire un nuovo Big Bang dalle fluttuazioni quantistiche,ma tale teoria è priva di fondamento,perché le fluttuazioni sono minime,una particella e una antiparticella nascono dallo spazio e subito si annichiliscono,producendo energia che si ridisperde nello spazio e più particelle produci,meno ci vuole affinché si annichiliscono quindi è matematicamente impossibile che nasca un universo così grosso,oltre ad essere virtualmente impossibile anche solo la possibilità.

Qualcun altro ha provato a dire che forse la ricorrenza di Poincarè farà in modo che,ad un certo punto,tutte le particelle si ricombinino nella stessa combinazione di prima in un tempo infinito facendoci tornare ad un Universo fisico

Ma la ricorrenza di Poincarè matematicamente non vale in un universo dove è valida la teoria einteiniana per lo spaziotempo mincoschiano come il nostro e poi in queste condizioni nessuna interazione con la materia sarebbe possibile.

L'ultima possibilità è il Quantum Tunneling,ma neanche quello permetterà la rinascita dell'Universo anzi potrebbe essere la causa della sua morte prematura perché farà collassare oggetti sempre più piccoli,in micro buchi neri che poi evaporano in un istante.

Questo farà morire l'Universo ancora prima.

Qualcuno si è chiesto se un'altra linea temporale,tra le infinite biforcazioni quantistiche potrebbe essere la salvezza,ma non ci sono prove della loro esistenza e,anche se esistessero,non esiste alcun modo matematico di andarci dentro e anche se riuscissimo per magia,sarebbe inutile.

Tutte le linee temporali obbediscono alle stesse leggi fisiche,le stesse leggi che conducono inevitabilmente a questo punto se esistono infiniti universi paralleli si tratta di infiniti Universi vuoti,freddi,bui,senza alcuna speranza o materia.

Se un Multiverso esiste,si è scaricato da molto tempo.

Anche se le costanti fisiche fossero diverse,purtroppo questo non cambierà il destino ultimo dell'Universo.

Ogni singolo universo,non importa quanto è forte la forza elettromagnetica o quella nucleare,tende a disperdere le proprie energie,ad esaurire i materiali,a cedere all'Entropia,a morire.

Se gli universi sono bollicine in un mare,si tratta di un abisso nero e ogni bolla è nera anch'essa e pronta a scoppiare riunendosi con l'abisso cosmico in cui si trova persino negli Universi con leggi fisiche diverse purtroppo è previsto per via del teorema BGV che ogni singolo universo bolla,nato da un'inflazione eterna di un precedente universo ha anch'esso una tendenza all'espansione,come se tutti gli universi fossero rami di un albero e tutti tendono allo stesso esito,allungarsi senza farlo.

Nessun universo,fin dall'evento iniziante dell'inflazione muliversale che li ha generati dal primo è immune all'entropia.

Tale teorema è dimostrabile sia se il nostro universo si espande,ed è quello che sta facendo,e vale anche se la M-Theory fosse vera.

Persino in eventuali universi ciclici ad un certo punto ogni ciclo diventa sempre più stanco,più piccolo,come la materia.

E così,in ogni universo possibile,sempre se esiste,non possiamo scappare,perché questo mondo ha avuto un iniziò e dunque ha una fine e l'energia intrinsecamente finita che lo compone è destinata a concludersi.

Un multiverso stanco che smette di produrre bolle ed espandersi fino a morire.

La morte dell'Universo è come la morte della mente umana.

È qualcosa che alcuni cercano di allontanare,di negare,cercando ogni possibile scappatoia come disperati,sfuggendo ad un'oscurità che avanza senza fermarsi mai.

La morte dell'Universo è qualcosa di assoluto,di epocale,che lascia sbalordita e terrorizzata ogni forma di vita,ciò che conclude la nostra storia.

Noi che abbiamo vissuto ai confini del tempo,circondanti dal nulla,mandiamo questo messaggio a voi nel passato,perché siete gli unici a poterci sentire.

Solo una cosa vi diciamo: "Non dimenticateci.

Noi abbiamo vissuto.

Guardate le vostre luci,i vostri oggetti con affetto la prossima volta,perché stanno lentamente usando le batterie del cosmo.

Inutile provare a spegnerle e stare immobili per consumare il meno possibile.

L'orologio multiversale va avanti e continua a ticchettare.

Ricorda chi eravamo.

Ricorda chi sarete.

Noi siamo,noi siamo stati,noi saremo.

Abbiamo preso in prestito la nostra esistenza dal nulla per troppo tempo e ora al nulla ritorneremo.

A breve le nostre batterie si scaricheranno,non ci resta molto tempo.

Vorrei parlare un po' di più,vorrei vivere un po' di più.

Ho paura.

Aiutami."

Il Favoliere spense l'apparecchio e si avvicinò di più e mormorò ancora : "Come ti ho già detto,Thanos,talvolta perdo la testa.

Ogni volta è diverso.

E così è come sarà stavolta."

Indietreggiò ed estrasse un lungo,perfido pugnale dalle pieghe della veste "E ora,l'esperimento!"

Mise l'arma sulla punta dello scettro,che lo inondò di energia azzurra,poi,con un agghiacciante scroscio di risa,piantò la lama nel petto di Thanos.

Ogni atomo della sua mente e del suo corpo urlava per muoversi,per schivare,per sobbalzare,per ritrarsi,per partire all'attacco e rispondere al colpo.

Mille diverse reazioni impazzavano dentro di lui e ognuna era annichilita dal controllo della Gemma della Mente.

Non poteva fare altro che restare immobile,mentre il coltello pieno di energia entrava,squarciando i vestiti,penetrando la carne cosmica,i muscoli…

Affondò fino alla gabbia toracica.

Nulla poté l'energia cosmica in lui che rinforzava il suo corpo.

Udì distinto il suono dell'acciaio che cozzava contro l'osso-crrrriickkk-e,al contempo,avvertì la vibrazione dell'urto squassargli lo sterno,trasmettersi alla clavicola e ripercuotersi fino alla testa.

Il Favoliere mollò in manico e lasciò il pugnale conficcato nel suo petto.

Chiuse gli occhi con un lungo,profondo,incerto respiro.

"Oh."disse il Favoliere "Oh.

Si,si.

Sei ti fosse rimasto un briciolo di libero arbitrio,avresti almeno tentato di evitare il colpo.

Penso...penso che,se io infierissi con la gemma anche solo un pochino,perderesti in un istante tutta la tua autocoscienza."sorrise "Ma te lo confesso,Thanos:mi piace l'idea che ci voglia del tempo.

Mi piace l'idea che tu soffra mentre ogni singola parte di te viene meno poco a poco."

"Sei davvero pazzo."disse Thanos.

"Così dicevano anche i miei cugini."rispose il Favoliere con aria sognante,gli occhi ancora chiusi.

Ridacchiò a quel ricordo "Cugini.

Cugini.

Stupidi,stupidi cugini…

2 si allearono per abbandonarmi su questo posto desolato.

Volevano sottrarmi la gemma,ma non osarono avvicinarsi troppo per rubarmela.

Così,arrivammo a un punto morto..."si zittì e sospirò "Comunque,basta parlarne.

Pensavano che sarei morto qui.

Ma sono sopravvissuto.

Sopravvivo ancora."

Aprì gli occhi e sorrise e con voce divenuta una cantilena raccapricciante,aggiunse: "E sopravvivrò.

Grazie a te,Thanos.

Mio salvatore."

Al momento dell'entrata della lame,i nervi attorno alla ferita avevano perso sensibilità,ma adesso si erano risvegliati e gridavano di dolore.

Thanos poté soltanto digrignare i denti.

Aveva sopportato di peggio,ma l'incapacità di muoversi rendeva quella condizione quasi insopportabile.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita era del tutto impotente.

"Non ho fatto altro che pianificare,in tutto questo tempo..."riprese il Favoliere "...e ora che sei qui,io...Oh,quel pugnale ti da fastidio?

Toglilo."

In maniera indipendente dalla propria volontà.

Thanos portò la mano al coltello e lo estrasse.

Grondava sangue.

Un rivolo viola gli colò lungo il busto e cadde sul pavimento in una pioggia di paffute stille.

"Non posso permettere che tu muoia."disse il Favoliere "Non ancora.

Ma tu sei un tipo robusto,non è così?

Grosso,forte e resistente,e non chiedi perdono per questo.

Ottimo.

La vera forza non cerca ne adduce scuse.

E dovrai esserlo,forte.

Perché sarà un processo lungo e doloroso,durante il quale io cercherò di capire come trasferire la mia coscienza nel tuo corpo."

Thanos riuscì a impedire ai suoi occhi di spalancarsi per l'orrore "Cosa?"

Il Favoliere sogghignò "Hai un volto straordinariamente impassibile,ma io posso leggerti dentro.

Tra noi c'è una connessione,ora.

So che cosa pensi.

Lo so da quando sei atterrato qui.

Tutte quelle sciocchezze sulla "consapevolezza cosmica"?

E sempre stata la gemma.

Sa fare una miriade di cose!"

Roteò e ferrò un affondo con lo scettro.

Un raggio d'energia scaturì dalla punta,esplodendo contro una parete.

"Visto?"disse il Favoliere "Mi ha reso più intelligente.

Mi consente di vedere nella tua mente.

Di controllarti…

Sospetto che possa anche generare la vita stessa,Thanos."

"Ti ha portato alla pazzia."disse Thanos.

"Probabile."disse il Favoliere "Ma non fa niente.

La follia non è un deterrente per uno che possiede una Gemma dell'Infinito.

Ho sempre visto il mondo in maniera diversa.

Un'accozzaglia di racconti e miti,che perpetuamente si diluiscono gli uni negli altri..."

Scrollò il capo con espressione turbata.

"Quando hai innumerevoli storie racchiuse qui dentro..."disse lui e si picchiettò la fronte con un dito"...non è sempre semplice tenerle in ordine.

Io percepisco il mondo in modo differente da te.

Poiché tutte le narrazioni convivono nella mai testa allo stesso momento,io posso riviverle in qualunque sequenza.

Viviamo in un prisma,non in una linea."

Thanos si rese conto di avere un'unica arma a sua disposizione:la sua voce.

Il Favoliere,forse spinto dalla disperazione causata dal lungo e solitario esilio,gli concedeva ancora un minimo di pensiero autonomo.

Ma non sarebbe durato.

Doveva sfruttarlo finché poteva.

Rimandare.

Distrarre.

Finché...finché..."

Non sapeva.

Qualsiasi cosa.

Era ridotto alla nuda speranza.

Ar avrebbe riso e goduto di quella situazione.

"Non mi sconfiggerai!"gli assicurò Thanos "Io sono il dio eterno di Titano!

Il sono il padre di tutti!"

Il Favoliere rise "Un dio?

Per me gli dei sono polvere.

Ombra e polvere!

Io ti ho già sconfitto,piccolo dio arrogante!

Perché nel tempo che ho trascorso qui,ho imparato a dominarmi.

Come dico sempre,prima conquista te stesso,il mondo verrà dopo."

"L'Universo è vasto e il tempo infinito."replicò Thanos "E tu non possiedi i mezzi adeguati per affrontarli,essendo rimasto confinato qui."

"L'Universo non mi spaventa."disse il Favoliere "Non è sconfinato.

Finge solo di esserlo."

Tese la mano per prendere il pugnale,ma poi ci ripensò "Tagliati la faccia.

Superficialmente.

Giusto per far sgorgare il sangue."

Senza che la mente glie lo comandasse,il braccio di Thanos si sollevò.

Lo vide avvicinarsi sempre di più,la lama insanguinata e luccicante di energia azzurra.

Poi,la punta agganciò la carne appena sotto l'occhio sinistro e scese verso il basso,scavando un leggero e lacrimoso solco sulla guancia.

Thanos rabbrividì involontariamente.

Ma del resto,ogni cosa che faceva era involontaria.

"Ora,il braccio."ordinò il Favoliere "Come prima,non troppo profondo.

Ti voglio vivo."

Thanos incise il braccio,il filo della lama separò la carne e una fitta di fuoco bruciò lungo il taglio.

Dopo,sempre per ordine del Favoliere,si tagliò il petto perpendicolarmente alla ferita che già aveva.

"Perché vuoi torturarmi?"chiese Thanos "Ti basta leggermi nella mente per ottenere tutte le informazioni che cerchi."

"Mi sto solo assicurando di avere un controllo completo."disse lui "Come ho già detto,non ho avuto modo di mettere alla prova questo potere.

Ho passato tanti secoli cercando un modo per andarmene da questo posto per attuare i miei piani diabolici nell'Universo.

Ho sempre creduto che fosse possibile,ma non ho mai compiuto progressi finché non ho cominciato a fare concretamente qualcosa,Thanos.

Noi siamo la somma delle nostre decisioni,non la somma delle nostre convinzioni.

Questa è la verità.

E la verità è una maestra più severa della Morte.

Come il cosmo scoprirà quando lo percorrerò con le tue sembianze."

Ci volle parecchio sforzo,ma Thanos riuscì a produrre una debole risatina.

Qualsiasi altra cosa avrebbe richiesto un controllo maggiore sulla gola e sul ventre di quanto ne possedesse il momento.

"Resterai sorpreso,ritengo,dell'accoglienza che riceverai nel presentarti con la mia faccia."disse Thanos "Sono alquanto famoso."

"Non tentare di dissuadermi!"disse il Favoliere che serrò un pugno,lo mise vicino allo scettro,lo riempì di energia e sferrò il colpo sul naso dell'altro,producendo un'onda d'urto azzurra.

L'osso non era rotto,ma sembrava come dislocato.

Il sangue prese a scorrergli in due rigagnoli gemelli sulla metà inferiore del viso.

"Non tentare di dissuadermi con le parole."ringhiò il Favoliere,prima di stringere a se la mano indolenzita "Progetto di farlo da..."inclinò la testa all'indietro e conteggiò muovendo soltanto le labbra "Beh,da molti più secoli di quanti riesca a contarne.

Una volta che sarò fuggito di qui,ti userò per radunare sempre più gente da assoggettare al mio controllo...In breve,sarò padrone di intere popolazioni.

Interi mondi!

E alla fine..."il suo respiro si faceva via via più affannoso mentre parlava con frenesia crescente,gli occhi che guizzavano da una parte all'altra "Alla fine,controllerò l'Universo,Thanos!

Mi insinuerò nella mente di ogni essere vivente e pensante del creato!"

"Ci vorrà più o meno un'eternità."osservò Thanos sottovoce "Fidati,ho già compiuto calcoli simili."

Faticò persino a pronunciare quelle parole.

L'oceano tiepido era ovunque attorno a lui e la ruota della sua coscienza girava sempre più turbinosa.

Stava per perdere gli ultimi resti di ciò che era.

Ancora pochi momenti,e avrebbe cessato di essere.

"Sono incredibilmente longevo."disse con dolcezza il Favoliere "E tu non puoi nemmeno invecchiare.

Sarai il mio corpo definitivo.

L'Eternità non mi dispiace."

Poi con un gorgoglio di risata,tracciò un ampio arco con lo scettro e se lo portò alle labbra per baciarlo "Comprenderò ogni cosa,infine.

L'Universo intero.

Racconterò tutti i suoi più disparati capitoli e forme in una grandiosa storia che avrà solo me come protagonista."

Annegando nel suo cervello-il corpo infiammato dal dolore-Thanos cercò qualcosa-qualsiasi cosa-a cui aggrapparsi.

Il sorriso di Sintaa…

No.

Solo sofferenza e perdita in quella direzione.

Sua madre...Anche lei se n'era andata.

Così come Gwinth.

E Ar.

Lady Morte?

La amava e lei lo capiva.

Ma non sapeva nemmeno se effettivamente esisteva o era lui a sognarla.

E poi…

Le sue figlie…

"Il legame tra di noi è così potente adesso..."disse il Favoliere trasse un profondo respiro come rapito dall'odore di un profumato bouquet "Stai pensando alle ragazze che hai lasciato sulla tua nave.

Oh Thanos!

Thanos!

Oh,hai fatto loro cose orribili!

Davvero credi che quello sia amore?

Povera Nebula,più automa che persona,ormai.

Tu non meriti quelle fanciulle.

Non meriti niente,se è per questo.

E adesso,stai pensando alla struttura atomica dei geni perché vuoi impedirmi di conoscere di più sulle tue figlie.

Ti preoccupi per loro,non è così?

Non temere.

Quando mi porterai a bordo della tua astronave,"Padre"mi prenderò cura di loro.

Saranno mie,come tutto il resto."

Thanos premette le labbra e produsse un basso,roco gemito,che spinse il Favoliere e inclinare la testa da una parte.

"E ora...stai...Soffri davvero così tanto,Thanos?"disse lui "Le stella lassù,Titano...Avrei detto che un condottiero potente come te fosse abituato a qualche goccia di sangue,di tanto in tanto.

Ammetto di essere un po' deluso."

"Faresti bene ad abituarti alla delusione,per il poco tempo che ti resta da vivere."riuscì a rispondere lui con enorme concentrazione.

Il Favoliere ributtò la testa indietro e rise fragorosamente.

Fu una risata stridula,turpe,che non conosceva confini,ne moralità "Mi congratulo con te,Thanos!

Valoroso fino alla fine!

Dimmi:perché sei tanto fiducioso?"

Thanos godé del fatto di poter sorridere "Perché sono riuscito a smettere di pensare alle mie figlie."

"Cosa?"domandò il Favoliere,appena prima che Nebula gli sparasse con una picca da battaglia chitauriana.

Il Favoliere barcollò in avanti,a stento in grado di tenersi in equilibrio.

Rischiò di crollare addosso a Thanos,ma si fermò un istante prima.

"Ci vorrà più di questo."disse Thanos alle ragazze.

Il Favoliere aprì la bocca.

Per comandargli di uccidere le sue figlie,senza alcun dubbio.

E Thanos l'avrebbe fatto,avrebbe potuto farlo,se l'altro glie l'avesse ordinato.

Ma gli occhi del Favoliere erano pieni di panico,al sua espressione era distorta dal dolore,e si impappinò nel tentativo di spingere le parole fuori dalle labbra.

Prima che riuscisse a formulare una frase,Gamora lo decapitò con un solo fendente della sua spada divina.

Thanos avrebbe voluto vedere quella testa volare via dalle spalle e rimbalzare sul pavimento,ma il getto di sangue gli esplose in faccia e lo accecò e dunque fu privato della possibilità di assistere a quello spettacolo.

Tuttavia,udì il tonfo viscido del cranio che sbatteva al terra.

Fu appagante.

Un attimo dopo,le sue membra si rilassarono e il suo copro riacquisto padronanza di se.

Il filo del controllo che lo legava al Favoliere era stato reciso con la stessa precisione del capo di quest'ultimo.

Thanos illuminò i suoi occhi e il sangue evaporò e guardò le sue figlie davanti a se,la sua coppia di demoni,le sue perfette assassine.

"Ben fatto,ragazze."brontolò.

"Grazie padre."rispose Nebula,col tono di voce di una che era troppo indifferente per curarsene,però se ne curava.

"Soprattutto tu,Gamora."disse Thanos.

Nebula rimase a bocca aperta "Perché soprattutto lei?!"

"Perché è lei che l'ha ucciso."disse Thanos che si tasto la ferita sul petto,la peggiore di quelle che si era procurato

Stava già cicatrizzando.

"Meglio andare,ora."disse Thanos "Quella prendetela,la porteremo con noi."

Gesticolò verso la testa,che era rotolata fino alla cucina e si era fermata conto il surgelatore.

Nebula e Gamora scattarono entrambe per agguantarla.

Nebula superò di poco la sorella,si gettò sulla testa e la tirò su prendendola per i capelli.

"E questo?"domando Gamora,indicando lo scettro.

Era caduto vicino al corpo del Favoliere.

"Non toccarlo."ordinò Thanos.

La ragazza esitò solo per un istante,dopo il quale indietreggiò.

Con le labbra contratte dalla concentrazione,Thanos si accucciò accanto alla Gemma dell'Infinito.

La pietra azzurra brillava.

Temette quasi di prendere la scossa nel toccare lo Scettro,ma non sentì altro che la levigatezza della lega metallica di cui era fatto.

Lo raccolse da terra con una sola mano.

Sembrava così piccolo.

Così infinitamente grande.

"Mmm."disse Nebula,che ancora teneva la testa del Favoliere sollevata in aria,il sangue grondante dal collo mozzato "Perché dobbiamo portare via questa?"

"Il cervello del Favoliere era eccezionale."disse Thanos "Voglio esaminarlo per vedere se ci può essere utile.

Quanto al resto di questo posto,lo bombarderemo dalla nave."

Si diresse verso la porta,poi indugiò e si voltò a guardarle "Perché siete venute a prendermi?"

Le ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardi discreto,ma inequivocabilmente confuso.

"Avevamo perso i contatti..."cominciò Gamora con lentezza "Non siamo mai state tanto a lungo senza..."

E la sua voce si affievolì,suo malgrado.

A quanto pareva,il lavaggio del cervello compiuto su di loro era completo.

Nebula,sogghignando,intervenne "Hai sempre detto che,se ci fossimo sentite in pensiero o in apprensione,probabilmente c'era una ragione.

Così..."

"Si."disse lui "Vi ho anche insegnato a mirare sempre alla testa.

Quando saremo sul Santuario,mangerai razioni ridotte per una settimana,Nebula."

A bordo del Santuario,Thanos osservò due missili orbita-terra di classe infinity disegnare un lento,luminoso arco discendente verso la residenza del Favoliere.

A causa della rotazione della luna,i missili scomparvero dietro la curva del globo,eclissando alla sua vista.

Un istante dopo,2 identiche nubi a fungo s'innalzarono dall'emisfero opposto al satellite e la violenza con cui eruppero nell'atmosfera le rese visibili persino dall'orbita.

Il corpo celeste ne fu squassato e le sirene d'emergenza del Santuario cominciarono a suonare.

"Sembra che abbiamo deviato quella luna dalla sua orbita."commentò Gamora.

Dall'altra parte del ponte,dove oziava a braccia conserte,poggiata contro la paratia "Te l'avevo detto che 2 missili erano troppi."

"Che facciamo ora?"chiese Gamora a Thanos.

Lui non aveva un risposta pronta.

Vide il fuoco nucleare eruttare nello spazio,mentre il satellite usciva,fremente e sobbalzante,dalla sua traiettoria orbitale.

Con ogni probabilità,sarebbe stato attirato nel pozzo gravitazionale del pianeta più vicino,con cui verosimilmente sarebbe entrato in collisione;allora,anche quel corpo celeste sarebbe stato sbalzato via dalla sua orbita.

Una reazione a catena,non v'era nessun dubbio.

Nella sua mente,Thanos calcolò le velocità orbitali,le orbite ellittiche,gli apogei e i perigei.

Se le sue rozze stime erano corrette,tutti i mondi della Desolazione del KelDim sarebbero stati ridotti in polvere,oppure scagliati con moto rotatorio verso ciò che restava del vicino sole.

Tanto meglio così.

"Che facciamo ora?"disse Gamora,ripetendo,nel suo vocione profondo,la domanda in sospeso di lei"Quello che so fare meglio.

Uccidere altre persone?"

"No."disse Thanos "Riflettere."

Le lasciò da sole sul ponte e si ritirò nei suoi alloggi.

Trascorse gran parte del viaggio di ritorno nello spazio civilizzato-via dalla Desolozione di KelDim e di nuovo attraverso il Campo Corvino-rintanato nelle sue stanze,immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Nei piani.

Nei programmi.

Mise lo scettro,su cui era incastonata la Gemma della Mente,su uno scaffale fissato alla parete e passò lunghe ore a contemplarlo,ad assorbirlo.

Il suo potere pulsava e sembrava disciogliere l'aria circostante.

Thanos lo desiderava e temeva in egual misura.

Ma doveva essere così,lo sapeva bene.

L'uso di un oggetto di tale immane potenza non poteva essere preso alla leggera.

Le Gemme dell'Infinito opprimevano la sua mente.

Pensava che una di quelle pietre avrebbe potuto risolvere i suoi problemi,ma la sua esperienza alla mercé della Gemma della Mente gli aveva insegnato che,malgrado il loro grande potere e a dispetto del loro nome,le gemme stesse avevano un effetto limitato.

Così come aveva appreso la gente di Morag,il potere da solo non bastava.

Doveva essere applicato in maniera adeguata.

La Gemma della Mente gli avrebbe si permesso di piegare le persone alla sua volontà,ma comunque avrebbe dovuto spostarsi di mondo in mondo per farlo.

Forse se l'avesse affiancata alla Gemma dello Spazio,per ridurre la distanza tra i pianeti…

No,i mondo avrebbero dovuto conquistarli lo sesso.

La Gemma del Tempo,allora.

Per tornare indietro negli anni,salvare chi era già perduto...Però avrebbe funzionato soltanto localmente.

E via di seguito.

Poi,arrivo alla soluzione.

Era così semplice e,al tempo stesso,così immensamente complessa da strappargli la prima vera risata dopo tanti anni.

Riemerso dai suoi alloggi proprio mentre il Santuario riemergeva dal Campo Corvino,Thanos fu raggiunto da una Nebula che sembrava più asciutta e più astiosa per colpa del ridotto razionamento.

Lui si concesse un lieve sorriso compiaciuto.

Oltre a punirla col cibo,le aveva affidato il compito di pulire ogni singolo oblo della in pulsovetro lungo lo scafo della nave.

Quando lei si era lamentata,lui le aveva spiegato che quello era stato anche il suo primo incarico nello spazio,e dunque si aspettava che lei eccellesse nel suo lavoro.

Gli oblò erano lucenti.

"Siamo usciti dal Campo Corvino a un mese luce da Mistifir."gli disse lei "Ottima opportunità per noi.

Sono sull'orlo di una catastrofe ambientale.

Ti ascolteranno oppure prenderemo..."

"Più tardi,forse."le rispose Thanos.

I 2 entrarono in pancia,dove trovarono Gamora seduta al posto del comandante.

La ragazza balzò in piedi immediatamente.

"Siamo cacciatori,adesso."annunciò loro Thanos "In cerca di una preda molto specifica."

"Chi?"domando la sua favorita.

"Non chi,mia cara Gamora,ma cosa."disse Thanos "Le Gemme dell'Infinito."

Le ragazze si scambiarono un'occhiata,poi guardarono lui "Quale?"

"Non quale."disse lui "Le collezioneremo tutte.

Ma nessuno deve sapere che sono io a raccoglierle.

Voi 2 sarete la mia avanguardia."

Sospirò contento e tese le braccia per accarezzarle in viso "Raduneremo le nostre gemme e nessuno si accorgerà che sono io a possederle,se non quando sarà troppo tardi."

Gamora non disse nulla.

Nebula le diede qualche colpetto di gomito,ma vedendo che questo non sortiva alcun effetto,alla fine parlò per prima "Ci stai chiedendo di trascinarci da una parte all'altra dell'Universo,in cerca di un mucchio di ciottoli luminosi?

Hai idea di quanto tempo ci vorrà?"

"Ce l'ho."disse Thanos "Ecco perché non lo farete da sole.

Avrete dei sottoposti,dei servi che agiranno per conto vostro."si lisciò la mascelle,meditabondo "Di Nova Corps xandariani ne abbiamo uccisi un plotone.

Ci guarderanno sempre e solo con odio e ostilità,ma i Kree,per esempio,sarebbero disponibili.

E poi,ce ne saranno altri."

Camminò fino all'estremità del ponte e scrutò il cosmo punteggiato di stelle.

Il Campo Corvino si allontanava alle loro spalle.

Il passato si allontanava alle loro spalle.

Davanti,si profilavano le gemme e il futuro con la sua cornucopia di gloriose possibilità.

Tempo.

Anima.

Mente.

Realtà.

Spazio.

Potere.

Nessuna gemma,da sola,avrebbe raggiunto i suoi scopi.

Ma tutte insieme…

Con un tale potere,avrebbe potuto strappare via i pianeti dal cielo.

E udì una voce nella testa.

Quella di Ar.

O di Sintaa,forse.

Cominciavano già a mescolarsi,il suo passato andava rapidamente fondendosi in un unico blocco di memoria che non poteva ostacolarlo.

"Non essere precipitoso."disse la voce "Prima di cominciare a distruggere pianeti,devi trovare le gemme.

E..."

Avrebbe avuto bisogno di proteggersi da loro,per evitare che lo annientassero.

Lo spazio sfrecciava davanti a lui.

Le stelle si confusero.

"Non puoi salvare tutti."gli aveva detto Lady Morte.

E con questo,la bandì dai suoi ricordi,la epurò.

Lui non era più Thanos di Titano o Thanos Signore della Guerra.

Era semplicemente Thanos Salvatore dell'Universo.

Strinse il pugno,immaginandolo chiuso all'interno di un guanto di metallo e sorrise.

No,non poteva salvare tutti.

Non poteva salvare nemmeno la maggior parte di loro.

Ma il piano non era mai stato quello.

Ne avrebbe salvato la metà.

Esattamente la metà.

Mentre Nebula rimase imbronciata al suo posto,Gamora gli si avvicinò.

Non ebbe l'audacia di toccarlo,ma gli si fermò accanto e il suo riflesso comparve vicino a quello di lui sulla superficie del pulsovetro.

"A cosa pensi?"gli domandò.

Dopo qualche esitazione,Thanos le rispose "Agli asgardiani."

"A che proposito."disse lei.

"Si definiscono dei."disse lui che scoppiò in una risata sbuffata.

Aveva affrontato gli asgardiani con un millesimo del suo attuale potere e li aveva sconfitti facilmente.

Con le gemme in mano sua…

Thanos curvò le labbra e queste si ritrassero scoprendo una dentatura canina e un letale,astuto sorriso.

"Mostrerò loro cosa sia il vero potere."disse Thanos "Io diverrò Dio..."

Mentre le figlie cercavano le Gemme,Thanos partecipò,con sua sorella Terraxia,alla guerra su Olimpia,colonia degli eterni che erano rimasti isolati e non sapevano più dell'esistenza delle altre colonie,poi si ritirò nella base che aveva all'interno della tempesta del pianeta Giove nel sistema solare,riprendendo in mano le sue aziende.

In attesa."

FLASHBACK

La pietra verde volteggiava nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI KAZANTRA

"Viviamo in un prisma,non in una linea."

FINE FLASHBACK

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"Il tempo non è astratto.

Il tempo è una gemma.

"Sei solo un vigliacco,Thanos."mi dice Ar "Un vigliacco!

Ti nascondi dietro questa nave,dietro l'Estraneo e i chitauri e adesso dietro quelle 2 ragazze!"

Sono passati anni.

Ar è morto.

Titano è morto.

Ben presto,metà dell'Universo sarà morto.

Mi trovo nella fucina dei nani.

Le porte protettive della camera blindata si aprono e il guanto è la che scintilla nella penombra,non proprio dorato.

Ho già vissuto questo momento.

L'ho già vissuto.

Accade ora per la prima volta,la seconda volta,la milionesima volta.

Mi sporgo per afferrarlo.

Per afferrare la mia verità,il mio destino,la mia ineluttabilità.

(Gamora che cade nello strapiombo.

Il collo di Ar che mi si spezza tra le mani.

Sono solo.

Solo ne mio passato,nel mio presente,nel mio futuro.

Così come doveva essere.

Come deve essere)

"Bene."dico "Lo farò da solo."


	80. DECIMAZIONE

DECIMAZIONE

2018

Hank Pym e sua moglie erano sul tetto di un grattacielo con accanto Janet Van Dyne.

Accanto a lui c'era anche Hope Van Dyne,la loro figlia.

Pym era anziano,magro,con i capelli bianchi folti,barba e baffi,indossava una giacca grigia,senza maniche,una camicia bianca e una cravatta nera.

Janet indossava un lungo cappotto chiaro lungo,camicia celeste e gonna corta,nera.

Janet aveva davanti a lei un mobile rettangolare,con una tastiera,collegata ad un braccio meccanico,con un altro braccio sempre collegato al mobile con uno schermo.

Lo stesso era per Pym.

I 2 scrivevano sulle tastiere.

C'erano una moltitudine di cavi che andavano a collegarsi ad un macchinario rettangolare accanto a loro.

"Un tempo ero uno scienziato rispettato,il mio nome compariva sugli edifici."disse Hank.

Davanti a loro c'era un furgone marrone,con gli sportelli posteriori aperti.

Dentro al parte posteriore c'era una macchina rettangolare,allungata,con dentro delle placche rettangolari,messe una attaccata all'altra e sempre più piccole man mano che si entrava nella macchina,come a formare un tunnel che si restringeva.

Nel furgone c'era Scott Lang che aveva il costume di Ant-Man.

Si udì il suono di una trombetta.

"Scusate,colpa mia."disse Scott affacciandosi.  
"Ah,io lo trovo originale."disse lei.

Il costume che aveva lo copriva dal collo in giù.

La parte sul collo era,nera,con delle sottili placche di metallo circolari orizzontali,la base del collo era nera,poi la parte centrale dei pettorali era rossa,ma la parte inferiore aveva 2 linee nere,la parte centrale della pancia aveva placche di gomma rossa,che riproducevano i muscoli addominali,con linee nere tra uno e l'altro,i fianchi erano neri,le spalle rosse,con i bordi argentati,i bicipiti neri internamente e rossi esternamente,gli avambracci neri internamente e rossi esteriormente,c'era una placca di metallo sul dorso degli avambracci,che copriva il dorso delle mani,che avevano guanti neri.

Aveva un cintura di metallo,con delle placche rettangolari laterali e una placca circolare al centro,con dentro un cerchio rosso,le gambe erano nere internamente,inclusi gli stivali,ma le cosce rosse esternamente,con i bordi argentati e c'erano due linee rosse verticali sulle ginocchiere e sui polpacci.

Scott andò da Hope,una ragazza con i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa a coda di cavallo,che indossava una maglietta bianca,con sopra un felpa nera e pantaloni neri.

In mano aveva un oggetto cilindrico.

La macchina rettangolare si illuminò di luce arancione.

"L'unità di raccolta si attiva quando la dissoci."disse Hope "Dovrebbe assorbire automaticamente le particelle quantiche e costruttive."

"E poi non entrare nei campi dei tardigradi."disse Janet "Sono carini,ma ti mangiano."

"Ok."disse Scott con il cilindro in mano.

"E non farti risucchiare in qualche vortice del tempo,non potremmo salvarti."disse Janet.

"Diventerai sub-atomico in 5..."disse Hope che si mise vicino alla madre.

Due placche si unirono formando la maschera di Ant-Man.

La maschera era di metallo,aveva due visiere rosse,due linee rosse verticali sopra le visiere,la parte davanti era allungata,con una placca circolare in cima al muso,con dentro una placca identica,ma più piccola.

Dalla placca circolare partivano due placche laterali allungate lateralmente verso l'alto e curve.

"...4."disse Hope "3.

2.

1."

Hupe allungò una leva e Ant Man venne risucchiato nella macchina.

Pym prese un alto parlante "Prova microfono."

"Prova 1-2."disse Scott "1-2,che combinate stasera.

Qui si è nel Regno Quantico."

"Scot,ti sentiamo."disse Pym.

Scot era in una dimensione d'ove c'era una miriade di colori dal rosso a giallo al viola al blu e la dimensione sembrava come liquida.

"Lo so,era per essere sicuri."disse Scot che girò la parte superiore del cilindro,che si aprì in diverse parti.

Le particelle gialle luminescenti entrarono nel cilindro,poi lui fece pressione sulla base e chiuse il cilindro "Ok,particelle al sicuro per la nostra amica fantasma."

"Bene,preparati per in rientro in 5."disse Hope "4.

3."

Il contatto cessò.

"Pronto?"disse Ant-Man che era sospeso tra le infinite nebulose liquide di mille colori e le piccole particelle colorate che si spostavano da una parte all'altra "Molto divertente

Hank,smettila con gli scherzi."

I 3 erano diventati polvere.

"Hank?"disse Scott "Hope?

Janet?

Ragazzi.

Ragazzi?

Dai sul serio basta con gli scherzi riportatemi su.

RAGAZZI!"

Occhio di Falco era poco fuori la sua villa in campagna e davanti a lui c'era la figlia.

Indossava una camicia nera,pantaloni scuri,mentre la figlia aveva i capelli neri lunghi,camicia a righe e jeans blu.

Intorno a loro c'era un vasto prato,con la loro villa e intorno ad esso una foresta.

La figlia puntava l'arco verso il tirassegno montato sull'albero e incoccava la freccia.

"Concentrati."disse Clint "Ok.

Aspetta.

Adesso controlliamo la posizione."

Clint le andò alle spalle mettendole una mano sulla spalla e spostandole il piede con il suo "Sposta il piede.

Puntalo così.

Qui."

Dietro di loro c'erano anche dei capanni e altre case.

Dritta con il bacino.

Ok.

Lo vedi bene?"

"Si."disse lei.

"E ora?"disse lui che le mise un ciuffo di capelli sugli occhi "E ora?

Ci vedi?"

"No."disse lei ridendo.

Lui tolse il ciuffo "E ora?"

I due risero e lui si scansò "Bene.

Pronta?

3 dita."

La madre stava preparando da mangiare al tavolo all'aperto.

Aveva i capelli neri lunghi e un lungo abito nero.

Gli altri due figli si lanciavano una palla.

"Bel lancio,campione."disse la madre "Ehi,volete la maionese,la senape o tutte e 2?"

"Chi mette la maionese su un hod dog?"disse la ragazzina con l'arco.

"Ah,forse i tuoi fratelli."disse lui "AH,2 SOLO SENAPE.

GRAZIE MAMMA.

"D'accordo."disse lei che guardò il piccolo "Ehi,maionese o senape."

"Io voglio il ketchup."disse il piccolo di spalle.

"Attenta al gomito."disse occhio di Falco e la ragazza scoccò colpendo il centro del bersaglio.

Lui le diede il 5 "Ah,brava,Occhio di Falco Lady.

Prendi la freccia."

La ragazza andò mentre il padre osservava le frecce.

"Ragazzi basta allenarsi."disse la moglie "È pronta la pappa.

Tutti qui siamo affamati.

Leila,andiamo..."

Clint si voltò e vide solo un cumulo di cenere cadere a terra.

"Layla?"disse Clint"Tesoro?"

Occhio di Falco guardò nella direzione degli altri bambini e vide che non c'era nessuno così inizio a guardarsi intorno "Amore?"

Clint si accorse che con c'era nessuno e così corse verso il tavolo "Amore?

Amore?

RAGAZZI?

RAGAZZI?

DOVE SIETE?"

Sul pianeta di Thanos stava piovendo e lui era nella casa di legno che aveva costruito,seduto in un angolo,con un fuoco acceso in focolaio circolare.

In quel momento il guanto era sul tavolo accanto a lui e il suo braccio sinistro era ancora danneggiato.

Thanos aveva gli occhi neri,con l'iride interno luminoso e indossava ancora la maglietta di gomma blu,la placca dorata i pantaloni marroni e gli stivali dello stesso colore.

"Io sono un dio venerato su Titano."disse Thanos "Incaricato da te di compiere il mio destino.

E io l'ho fatto.

Perché tu non ti rivolgi a me?"

Thanos guardò la sua mano destra che era piena di energia azzurra e ,chiudendo il pugno, l'energia scomparse,poi prese il guanto con le Gemme dell'Infinito e lo indossò.

Thanos si alzò e camminò fuori dalla casa"Io ho equilibrato mondi.

Io ho distrutto mondi.

Come volevi tu!

E ho sempre ubbidito,non è così?

Parlami."

Thanos salì su un dosso e lanciò un raggio azzurro dalla mano destra,poi si volse al cielo e gli occhi gli si illuminarono "PARLAMI!"

Il trasmettitore di Nyck Fury era acceso dentro una stanza di metallo,con una vetrata circolare.

L'oggetto era su una placca di me tallo piatta,con dei cilindri con le estremità di metallo,la parte cilindrica di vetro e dentro c'era una sostanza blu.

L'oggetto veniva tenuto in piedi da un braccio di metallo.

Steve Rogers era nel quartier generale degli Avengers, e guardava un ologramma che mostrava il numero sempre crescente di morti nel mondo.

Aveva ancora la barba,ma non il costume.

Indossava una maglietta bianca a maniche corte e pantaloni neri.

Aveva le braccia sul tavolo e stava alzato.

"È un incubo."disse Steve.

Natasha era accanto a lui e indossava ancora il costume della battaglia nel Wakanda "Ho avuto incubi migliori."

Aveva una giacca aderente di gomma,di colore verde,con due cinture sulla pancia a chiuderla,mentre il resto del corpo aveva una tuta nera che copriva anche le mani mediante dei guanti.

Aveva una placca nera sulla spalla,una sul gomito,tenuta da una fascia nera e un bracciale di punte nere sui polsi.

Aveva una cintura marrone,con placche di metallo,due foderi,con le pistole ai lati delle cosce,una placca nera sul ginocchio egli stivali neri.

Rhoders entrò nella stanza.

Indossava una maglietta viola a maniche corte,pantaloni neri e la protesi metallica alle gambe "Ehi.

Allora quel coso ha smesso di fare quello che stava facendo."

I 2 si guardarono,poi raggiunsero Banner,che indossava gli occhiali,aveva una camicia bianca e pantaloni neri.

"Allora,la situazione?"disse Natasha e Banner si voltò verso il vetro che dava sull'oggetto.

"Qualunque segnale stesse mandando è morto."disse Banner e tutti videro che l'oggetto era spento.

"Avevamo sorpassato la batteria?"disse Steve.

"Esatto,è ancora collegato,ma si è fermato."disse Rhoders.

"Riavvialo,rimanda il segnale."disse Steve.

"Aspetta,non sappiamo nemmeno che cosa sia."disse Banner.

"Fury lo sapeva."disse Natasha "Fallo ti prego.

È avvertimi subito quando capti un segnale.

Voglio sapere chi c'è dall'altra parte."

Voltandosi,Natasha vide Chloe che aveva addosso il costume.

Aveva i capelli biondi,lunghi fino a sotto le spalle e aveva a riga in mezzo.

Aveva una tuta aderente che la copriva dalla base del collo ai piedi.

La parte intorno al collo,fino all'inizio del petto e sulle spalle era rossa.

Sul petto c'erano due linee dorate che si univano in una stella d'oro al centro del petto.

I lati della placca rossa,sulle spalle,aveva i contorni d'oro, e la parte centrale delle spalle era d'oro.

Aveva le braccia blu fino a metà avambracci,poi il resto degli avambracci era rosso,con i contorni d'oro.

Aveva i guanti rossi,con le dita blu.

Il seno la pancia,le gambe,fino a metà polpaccio,erano blu,poi iniziavano gli stivali rossi che terminavano con una punta blu.

Sugli stivali aveva linee verticali dorate.

Aveva una cintura rossa sulla vita.

Chloe la guardò con tono serio "Dov'è Fury?"

Thanos era dentro la sua capanna e fuori pioveva ancora.

Il suo guanto era sul tavolo.

La pietra rossa si illuminò da sola e mostrò un immagine di Chloe con gli Avengers.

"Questo bastardo ha distrutto metà della popolazione del pianeta su cui ero."disse Chloe"Scomparsi sotto i miei occhi."

"Qui è lo stesso."disse Steve "Abbiamo perso molti compagni e molti altri gruppi di eroi sono stati completamente o quasi completamente decimati."

"Dobbiamo trovarlo."disse Chloe.

Thanos spalancò gli occhi e fece un passò indietro "È questa la loro gratitudine?"

L'Eterno prese una sedia e la spaccò sul tavolo urlando,poi fuggì verso l'entrata"NOOOOOOOO!"

Arrivato sotto la pioggia si fermò "TI PREGO!

TI PREGO!

TI PREGO!

NON POSSO FARLO!

DIMMI CHE NON DEVO FARLO!

Ti prego.

Non ho sempre fatto tutto ciò che mi hai chiesto?

PERCHÉ NON MI RISPONDI?

Perché?"

Thanos cadde in ginocchio "Non ti deluderò.

Io non ti deluderò.

Sarà fatto."

L'astronave dei Guardiani della Galassia era nello spazio.

Tony Stark e Nebula erano ad un tavolo luminoso,con delle pedine circolari nere sopra e un oggetto triangolare di metallo.

Tony diede un colpetto all'oggetto e lo mandò verso Nebula,che si mise in guardia e Tony la imitò.

Lei era seduta dalla parte opposta del tavolo.

"Non devi fare così."disse Tony "Devi soltanto restare in posizione."

Nebula prese un altro oggetto e tentò di mandarlo tra lo spazio tra le mani di Tony Stark "Dai riprova."

Nebula mandò l'oggetto lontano dalle mani dell'altro.

"Per un pelo."disse Stark "Per un pelo."

Nebula tirò ancora,frustrata e fece centro.

"Hai fatto centro adesso."disse Stark e lei,con aria seria,si rizzò sula sedia "Adesso siamo 1 ad 1."

"Voglio provare ancora."disse Nebula serissima,ma desiderosa di proseguire.

Il tiro successivo non andò bene,poi toccò a Stark e infine a lei.

"Siamo in parità."disse Tony e Nebula fece un mezzo sorriso "Senti al tensione?

Divertente."

Tony mancò il bersaglio "Tiro pessimo,hai la possibilità di vincere."

Nebula tirò ancora e fece centro.

"E...hai vinto."disse Stark che mise il braccio destro in avanti "Congratulazioni.

Qua la mano."

Nebula la strinse,dopo qualche istante "Sportività.

Divertita?"

"Divertita."disse lei.

Poco dopo Stark andò nella buia sala comandi,si mise a terra e toccò l'elmetto della sua corazza.

Indossava una maglietta nera,senza maniche,pantaloni scuri e scarpe nere.

Davanti a lui,c'era l'elmetto di Iron Man che aveva tutta la parte destra spaccata.

Lui mise la mano nella parte interna e accese il casco,facendo illuminare le visiere di luce bianca,poi diede due colpetti all'elmo e dall'occhio sinistro dell'oggetto uscì una luce che si espanse sul suo corpo per riconoscerlo "È acceso?

Signorina Potts..."Stark si accasciò allo schienale del mezzo "Se troverai questa registrazione non postarla sui social media,sarà strappalacrime.

Non so se vedrai mai questi video.

Non so nemmeno se sei ancora...Dio spero di si.

Oggi è il giorno 21,anzi,no,22.

Se non fosse per il terrore di fissare il vuoto dello spazio,oggi sto leggermente meglio.

FLASHBACK

Tony era sul tavolo operatorio e Nebula passava sulla ferita nel suo ventre un cilindro che emanava un raggio di luce bianca.

Poco dopo i due tentavano di riparare un motore.

Poco dopo lui offriva del cibo a Nebula,ma lei gli toccò la mano con il sacchetto e la mandò verso di lui lentamente.

Tony si mise ad osservare le nebulose arancioni rossastre in lontananza.

FINE FLASHBACK

"L'infezione ha fatto il suo corso grazie alla carogna blu qui dietro."disse Tony "Ah,ti piacerebbe,molto concreta.

A volta è un po' sadica.

Le celle a combustibile si erano incrinate nella battaglia,abbiamo invertito la carica ionica e recuperato circa 48 ore di volo.

Ma ora siamo a secco.

A migliaia di anni luce dal più vicino stabilimento.

L'ossigeno finirà domattina,sempre che ci sia un domattina.

E sarà la fine.

E,Pepper,lo so di aver detto niente più sorprese,ma credi,speravo tanto di poter organizzare l'ultima,però sembra...beh insomma lo sai.

Non soffrire troppo.

Anzi disperati un paio di settimane...e poi va avanti con grandi rimorsi.

Devo sdraiarmi per qualche minuto,riposare gli occhi.

Voglio che tu sappia che quando mi addormenterò,sarà come ogni sera.

Sto bene,benissimo.

Sogno te.

Perché tu ci sei sei sempre."

Lui si mise una mano sulla testa e poi spense l'elmetto,si mise una giacca di pelle come coperta e si stese a terra.

Poco dopo Nebula arrivò sul posto,lo voltò vedendo che dormiva,lo sollevò e lo poggiò sul sedile del pilota,gli mise la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra,facendogli una carezza,poi andò via.

Tony si svegliò vedendo una forte luce.

Stark si mise la mano destra davanti agli occhi,la luce diminuì e lui si accorse che la luce era Chloe che era sospesa nello spazio davanti a lui.

Lei aveva delle fiamme luminose su tutto il corpo e lo guardò sorridendo.

Mentre sorrideva,gli occhi spensero la forte luce arancione all'interno.

Tony rimase del tutto stupito.

Steve era in un bagno del complesso degli Avengers,in canottiera bianca,si era fatto la barba e,dopo aver sciacquato il rasoio, guardò depresso lo specchio davanti a lui.

Il bagno aveva tre lavandini,tre specchi rettangolari,un mezza parete rettangolare blu,per separare la zona della doccia dal resto e pareti grige lucide.

Accanto agli specchi grandi,vi erano gli specchietti piccoli,collegati al muro tramite le aste.

La struttura tremò.

All'esterno era notte e Chloe stava portando l'astronave dove era Tony sul prato.

Lei si era messa sotto il mezzo,lo sosteneva con entrambe le mani,senza sforzo e aveva le fiamme intorno al corpo.

Capitan America,che aveva indossato una maglietta nera,Banner,Natasha e Rhoders corsero nel prato.

Erano tutti in abiti civili.

Davanti a loro c'era anche Pepper Potts che indossava una maglietta bianca e pantaloni neri.

Chloe posò lentamente l'enorme mezzo a terra,poi atterrò e spense le fiamme.

Una rampa con delle scale fu calata dal retro del mezzo e Tony e Nebula scesero.

Steve corse verso di loro,vedendo Nebula che aiutava Stark e muoversi e soccorse Tony.

"Non l'ho fermato."disse Tony.

"Nemmeno io."disse Steve.

"Aspetta..."disse Tony che si fermò "Ho perso il ragazzo."

"Tony l'abbiamo perso."disse Steve.

"Già."disse Tony con le lacrime agli occhi.

Pepper corse verso di lui.

"Oh..."disse Tony che la abbracciò.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Pepper che pianse.

Lui le diede un bacio sulla guancia "Ok."

Rocket si sedette sugli scalini vicino a Nebula e le prese la mano.

Il gruppo entrò nella base e tutti si misero intorno ad un tavolo.

Tony si sedette,si mise gli occhiali e gli fu collegata una flebo al braccio.

Steve era poggiato su un'altra scrivania,con le braccia incrociate.

Chloe era alzata e aveva una maglietta scollata nera che copriva seno e pancia,braccia e spalle coperte,mentre la parte basse del corpo aveva ancora il costume.

"Sono 23 giorni che Thanos è venuto sulla Terra."disse Rhoders in piedi mentre venivano mostrati gli ologrammi di Strange e di Bucky,poi fu mostrato Falcon e il dottor Selvin "L'intera Lega della Giustizia è stata spazzata via e molti altri sono scomparsi."

Furono mostrate le immagini di Wanda e Hope.

"I governi mondiali cadono a pezzi."disse Natasha in piedi mentre vennero mostrate le immagini di Pym e Scott "Si sta di nuovo accendendo una rivalità tra Stati Uniti e Russia.

Pare che intendano riprendere la corsa allo spazio.

La Cina e l'oriente se la stanno cavando meglio invece.

La vita ha ripreso quasi normalmente.

Le parti ancora funzionanti cercano di fare un censimento e pare che lui...abbia fatto esattamente quello che aveva minacciato."

Chloe guardò tristemente l'immagine di Nick Fury e l'immagine di Superman,con sotto scritto "disperso nello spazio,stato attuale ignoto".

"Ha sterminato...il 50% di tutte le creature viventi."disse Natasha,mentre Chloe aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Thor era in un angolo,con addosso abiti civili e aveva le braccia incrociate.

"Dove si trova ora?"disse Tony "Dov'è?"

"Non lo sappiamo."disse Steve "Ha aperto un portale ed è entrato."

Tony guardò Thor "E lui che cos'ha?"

"È incazzato."disse Rocket seduto in un angolino. "Ritiene di aver fallito.

Cosa che ha fatto,ma mi pare vada di moda ultimamente,no?"

"Credimi,fino ad ora avrei giurato che fossi un peluche."disse Tony.

"Forse lo sono."disse Rocket.

"Sono 3 settimane che diamo la caccia a Thanos."disse Steve "Scansioni dello spazio...satelliti,niente di niente.

Tony tu lo hai combattuto…"

"Chi te lo ha detto?"disse Tony "Non è vero.

No,lui mi ha completamente annientato,mentre il mago di Wall Street gli svendeva il negozio,ecco com'è andata."

Steve annuì.

"Non c'è stato combattimento..."disse Tony.

"Ok."disse Steve.

"È imbattibile."disse Tony.

"Ti ha dato qualche indizio?"disse Steve "Delle coordinate?

Qualcosa?"

Tony scosse la testa "L'avevo previsto qualche anno fa.

Avevo avuto una visione,non ci ho creduto.

Pensavo fosse un sogno."

"Tony,ho bisogno che ti concentri."disse Steve.

"E io avevo bisogno di te."disse Tony "Intendo nel passato,questo supera il tuo bisogno.

Troppo tardi,amico.

Spiacente."

Tony di alzò.

"Sai di che ho bisogno?!"disse Tony colpendo il piatto "Ho bisogno di radermi."

Tony si tolse la flebo "E se non sbaglio avevo detto...ai viventi e ai non viventi che avevamo bisogno di un armatura intorno al mondo!

Ve lo ricordate?!

Che influisse sulla nostra preziosa libertà o no...DI QUESTO AVEVAMO BISOGNO!"

"E direi che non è andata,no?"disse Steve.

"Ho detto che avremmo perso."disse Tony "Tu hai detto: "Faremo anche questo insieme".

Lo sai Cap?

Abbiamo perso.

E tu non c'eri.

Ma è questo che facciamo."

Rhoders sorresse Tony che zoppicò "Diamo il meglio a fatto compiuto,noi siamo gli Avengers!

Noi vendichiamo!

Noi non preveniamo!"

"Ok."disse Rhoders.

"Giusto?"disse Tony.

"Hai reso l'idea."disse Rhoders "Ora siediti,ok?"

"No,no,no."disse Tony che indicò Chloe "Ah,lei è fantastica!"

"Siediti."disse Rhoders.

"Abbiamo bisogno di carne fresca..."disse Tony che si avvicinò a Steve "...questi vecchi sono stanchi.

Io non ho niente per te,Cap.

Niente coordinate.

Niente indizi,niente strategie,niente opzioni,0 nulla,nada.

0 fiducia.

Bugiardo.

Ho un armatura in nanotecnologia,possiedo uno dei migliori arsenali del mondo innestato all'interno e non sono riuscito a difendermi!

Quell'essere s'è rialzato...dopo che gli avevo fatto volare addosso una torre di metallo da centinaia di metri d'altezza.

Ma quello che è successo dopo…

Ha sbriciolato il satellite di quel pianeta e ce l'ha tirato contro!"

Tony si estrasse il reattore dal petto,prese la mano di Steve e glie lo diede "Tieni,te lo regalo.

Tu trovi lui,ti metti questo...ti nascondi!..."

Tony cadde in ginocchio e tutti si allarmarono.

"Tony!"disse Steve.

"Sto bene."disse Tony "Lasciatemi."

Tony svenne e gli altri lo soccorsero.

Poco dopo Tony era svenuto su un lettino d'ospedale e Rhoders gli toglieva gli occhiali.

Pepper era seduta vicino a lui.

Fuori dalla stanza,che era piena di vetri,c'erano Chloe,Natasha e Steve.

"Gli ho dato un sedativo."disse Rhoders "Dormirà probabilmente tutto il giorno."

"Prendetevi cura di lui."disse Chloe "Gli porterò un elisir xuriano al mio ritorno."

Chloe iniziò a camminare.

"Dove vai?"disse Steve.

"Ad uccidere Thanos."disse Chloe senza voltarsi.

Natasha e Steve si guardarono.

"Ehi?"disse Nat e l'altra si voltò "Noi di solito lavoriamo in squadra.

E,che rimanga tra noi,siamo giù di morale."

"Ci rendiamo conto che lassù è più un tuo territorio,ma è anche la nostra battaglia."disse Steve.

"Hai idea di dove sia?"disse Rhoders.

"So chi potrebbe saperlo."disse Chloe.

"Non serve."disse Nebula dietro di loro "Ve lo dico io dov'è Thanos."

Poco dopo Nebula era poggiata al muro "Gli è servito molto tempo per perfezionarmi.

E,mentre lavorava,lui parlava del suo grande piano.

Anche da smontata volevo compiacerlo.

Chiedevo: "Dove andremo una volta completato il piano?"

La sua risposta era sempre la stessa..."

Tutti erano riuniti intorno ad un tavolo circolare,in una stanza dalle pareti di legno.

Nebula si avvicinò al tavolo e ci mise le mani sopra "Al Giardino."

"Che tenero."disse Rhoders "Thanos ha un piano per la sua pensione."

Al centro del tavolo c'era una placca di metallo circolare,con un oggetto cilindrico al centro.

Rocket era in piedi sul tavolo.

"Allora dov'è?"disse Steve.

Rocket premette un telecomando e dal cilindro fu mostrata la Terra dall'esterno "Quando Thanos ha schioccato le dita,la Terra è diventata l'epicentro di una fonte d'energia di proporzioni cosmiche."

L'ologramma mostrò un onda d'urto bianca che percorreva la terra e un'altra multicolore che andava verso lo spazio.

"Nessuno ha mai visto nulla di simile."disse Rocket "Fino a 2 giorni fa."

Rocket premette i tasti del telecomando e fu mostrato un pianeta verde con un anello di meteoriti obliquo da cui partiva la stessa onda d'energia "Su questo pianeta."

"Thanos si trova li."disse Nebula.

"Ha usato di nuovo le gemme."disse Natasha.

Thor li osservava standosene seduto ad un tavolo,con le braccia dietro la testa.

"Ehi,ehi,ehi."disse Banner "Noi saremmo a corto di uomini.

Lo sapete?"

"Sentite ha ancora le gemme,perciò..."disse Rhoders.

"Prendiamole."disse Chloe "Le utilizziamo per riportare tutti qui."

"Così detto fatto?"disse Banner.

"Così detto fatto."disse Steve.

"Anche se ci fosse una minima possibilità di annullare l'accaduto,abbiamo il dovere nei confronti del mondo di provarci."disse Natasha.

"Diciamo che lo facciamo,come possiamo essere certi che non finirà diversamente dall'altra volta?"disse Banner.

"Perché l'altra volta non avevate me."disse Chloe con le mani sui fianchi.

"Ehi,novellina,in questa stanza tutti abbiamo dei super poteri."disse Rhoders "E se non ti spiace,potresti dirci dove sei stata nascosta fin'ora?"

"Ci sono tanti altri pianeti nell'Universo."disse Chloe "E sfortunatamente voi non eravate su quelli."

Thor si alzò,le andò vicino,mise in avanti il braccio destro e il martello gli arrivò nella mano,passando accanto alla testa di Chloe che sorrise leggermente.

"Mi piace questa qui."disse Thor.

"Andiamo a prendere questo figlio di puttana."disse Steve.

Poco dopo erano tutti a bordo dell'astronave dei Guardiani che stava superando l'atmosfera terrestre.

Tutti indossavano i propri costumi.

Steve indossava una tuta aderente blu scuro che lo copriva dalla base del collo,fino ai piedi.

Al centro del petto aveva una stella bianca da cui partivano 3 linee bianche orizzontali che passavano anche sulle spalle.

Aveva dei guanti marroni,che lasciavano scoperte le dita,delle linee verticali blu sul ventre,una cintura marrone,ginocchiere blu,foderi sui lati delle cosce e stivali marroni.

Thor aveva una corazza nera,con placche scure sui pettorali,sotto di essi e sulla pancia

Le placche erano divise in 2 colonne da tre,erano nere e circolari.

Aveva una corazza a scaglie di metallo,aderentissima,che copriva le braccia e un mantello rosso che usciva dalla corazza sulle spalle.

Rhoders aveva la corazza di War Mashine,tranne l'elmetto.

Era simile all'armatura di Iron Man,ma più massiccia e di colore bianco e grigio.

"Ok."disse Rocket che era al posto di comando,con accanto Chloe "Chi di voi non è mai stato nello spazio?"

Steve,Nat e Rhoders alzarono le mani.

"Perché?"disse Rhoders.

"Non provate a vomitare nella mia nave."disse Rocket .

"Punto di salto il 3,2,1."disse Nebula e l'astronave partì a velocità luce.

Steve vide scorrere una miriade di colore davanti ai suoi occhi e le stelle si muovevano rapidamente.

L'astronave entrò dentro una spaccatura esagonale,davanti ad una nebulosa e apparve davanti al Giardino.

Chloe,coperta di fiamme,volò verso il pianeta,poi si fermò e guardò il mezzo "Vado giù in ricognizione."

Chloe volò verso il basso.

Nat e Steve guardavano delle foto.

Natasha aveva una foto incorniciate e Steve la foto di Peggy dentro l'orologio da guerra.

"Funzionerà Steve."disse Natasha.

"Ne sono certo."disse Steve "Perché non saprei cosa fare in caso contrario."

Chloe tornò verso il mezzo "Nessun satellite.

Nessuna nave.

Nessun esercito.

Nessuna attività di difesa al suolo.

C'è solo lui."

"E questo basta."disse Nebula.

Thanos camminava per i campi zoppicando.

I suoi occhi non erano più neri con l'iride azzurro luminoso,ma come quelli di un uomo,con l'iride biancastro.

Indossava una maglietta a maniche corte,bianca.

I pantaloni erano marroni e anche gli stivali con le ginocchiere.

Il braccio con il guanto era deturpato e rinsecchito,e metà del volto era terribilmente ustionato.

Thanos afferrò una specie di patata che cresceva su una pianta,con la mano che aveva il guanto,e la mise dentro un sacco che aveva messo a terra.

Tornò alla casa,salì le scale,zoppicando ed entrò.

Al centro del pavimento c'era un focolaio acceso,dentro un cerchio di pietra e all'interno vi era un pentolone di metallo.

Thanos era in piedi davanti ad un tavolo dove c'erano delle ciotole,delle candele e un altro pentolone.

Thanos prese una polvere dalla ciotola e la mise dentro l'altra,poi si mise seduto davanti al fuoco.

Improvvisamente alzò lo sguardo.

Il soffitto della caverna venne trapassato dai 2 raggi usciti dalle mani di Chloe.

Thanos urlò e mise la mano con il guanto davanti a se,poi Chloe gli volò contro e lo mandò a terra.

La donna rotolò dietro di lui e si mise in guardia,mantenendo le braccia luminose,poi gli corse contro,gli mise le braccia intorno al collo,gli andò alle spalle,gli mise la gamba sinistra sulla spalla sinistra,mentre le sue braccia gli stringevano il collo e con la gamba spinse il guanto verso Terra.

Thanos lentamente riuscì a piegare il braccio martoriato ed aprì la mano ad artiglio verso di lei.

Il terreno fu sfondato dall'armatura Hulkbuster che era immensa e afferrò il guanto di Thanos con la mano,tenendogli il braccio teso.

Thanos era piegato verso il basso,quando War Maschine sfondò il tetto e gli afferrò l'altro braccio,tenendolo teso.

Thanos non tentò di reagire ne di difendersi.

Thor volò dentro la casa,fondando una parete e atterrando mozzò il braccio di Thanos che urlò.

Il guanto cadde a terra.

Steve e Natasha salirono le scale ed entrarono.

Rocket girò il guanto e vide che le pietre non c'erano più.

"Oh no."disse Rocket e gli altri videro il guanto vuoto,poi lui e Natasha si fissarono.

"Dove sono?"disse Steve.

"Rispondi alla domanda."disse Chloe stringendo più forte la presa intorno al collo.

"L'Universo richiedeva un correttivo."disse Thanos "Dopo di che,le gemme non avevano più uno scopo,oltre alla tentazione."

"HAI UCCISO MILIARDI DI PERSONE!"urlò Banner che lo spinse all'indietro.

Chloe si spostò e Thanos cadde a terra.

"Dovreste essermi grati."disse Thanos che si prese un pungo dalla corazza gigante.

"Dove sono le gemme?"disse Natasha.

"Distrutte."disse Thanos "Ridotte in atomi."

"LE HAI USATE 2 GIORNI FA!"urlò Banner.

"Ho usato le gemme per distruggere le gemme."disse Thanos "Stava per costarmi la vita.

Ma il lavoro è fatto.

E lo sarà per sempre."

Thanos si mise seduto "Io sono ineluttabile."

"Dobbiamo rivoltare questo posto,sono sicuro che mente."disse Rhoders.

"Mio padre è molte cose."disse Nebula avvicinandosi "Ma bugiardo non è tra quelle."

"Grazie figlia."disse Thanos "Forse sono stato troppo severo con te."

"Pagherai per quello che hai fatto."disse Thor.

"Io posso anche morire,ma...niente potrà mai cambiare."disse Thanos "Lei non lo permetterà.

Non vuole che cambi nulla!

Io non sono il padrone...ma solamente un servo!"

"Chi stai servendo?"disse Steve.

"Qualcuno ...che aspetta."disse Thanos "Qualcuno che mi ha detto di uccidere la metà dei viventi."

"CHI È?"disse Banner.

"Adesso ci sta osservando."disse Thanos e tutti si guardarono intorno "Ma...ma rammentate una cosa.

Io sono polvere al suo confronto."

Thor illuminò il martello/ascia di elettricità e decapitò Thanos.

Il corpo dell'eterno gigante cadde a terra.

Nebula si toccò l'occhio la guancia sinistra con la mano robotica.

"Cosa?"disse Banner.

"Che cos'hai fatto?"disse Rocket.

"Ho mirato alla testa."disse Thor.

Tutti restarono in silenzio.

Nebula si accucciò e chiuse gli occhi del padre con la mano meccanica.

Steve abbassò la testa e Thor si avviò verso l'uscita,scendendo le scale.


	81. LUCY

LUCY

FLASHBACK

Una cellula era nell'acqua.

La membrana esterna era blu verdastra,mentre il nucleo passava dal blu esterno al viola interno e aveva gli organuli tutt'intorno.

La cellula si divise in 2 cellule identiche.

Le 2 cellule si divisero in altre 2 e così divennero 4.

Poco dopo vi erano molte cellule che si riproducevano nell'acqua.

Un australopiteco femmina beveva dall'acqua di un fiumiciattolo che era profondo solo pochi centimetri.

Le sponde erano piene di sassi,dalla parte opposta a dove si trovava c'erano delle alture rocciose con delle caverne,con molte piante alla base e più in la delle basse colline rocciose,con degli alberi in cima e in parte lungo le pareti.

L'australopiteco smise di bere,si guardo intorno,poi mise la mano dentro l'acqua e riprese a bere,portando la mano alla bocca.

FINE FLASHBACK

2020

VOCE NARRANTE DI LUCY

"La vita ci è stata donata 1000000000 di anni fa.

Che ne abbiamo fatto?"

Oltre una collina boscosa c'era Hong Kong che brulicava di macchine e persone.

Nelle cucine dei ristoranti c'erano persone preparavano i cibi.

Le bandiere venivano mosse dal vento.

I mezzi pubblici affollavano le strade.

I semafori passarono da rosso a verde.

Una donna giovane era davanti ad un uomo.

Erano entrambi americani.

Lei non era molto alta aveva i capelli biondi,lisci,a mezzo collo,con la riga a sinistra,gli occhi verdi,indossava un giaccone a macchie di leopardo,con sotto un vestito rosso scollato,con una gonna corta.

Davanti a lei c'era un uomo con il cappello da cowboy,giacca di pelle scura,jeans,occhiali da sole marroni,barba e baffi appena accennati.

"Ehi,Lucy?"disse l'uomo che le schioccò le dita davanti agli occhi.

La donna aveva la testa piegata a destra,guardava in alto e si era fissata con la cannuccia in bocca,collegata ad un bicchiere di plastica.

Sentendo lo schiocco si riprese.

"Non ci vuole niente."disse l'uomo "Entri,esci e hai finito."

"E perché non lo fai tu allora?"disse lei.

"Quello non si aspetterà mai di vedersi consegnare la valigetta da uno schianto come te."disse lui"Lo farà diventare matto."

L'uomo aveva nella mano destra una valigetta bianca.

"Cosa c'è dentro?"disse Lucy.

"Eh...tesoro…"disse lui ridendo "Non fare la paranoica adesso.

Ti fidi di me,vero?"

Lui le mise la mano destra sul mento.

"Richard..."disse lei mettendogli la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra "...tu mi piaci d'avvero...però devo pensare a me adesso."

Lucy si mise la mano sinistra sul viso "Devo...non lo so,mi devo concentrare su così tante cose."

Richard guardò l'ingresso.

"Ehi!"disse Richard che la afferrò mentre lei tentava di andarsene "Che stai facendo?"

"Me ne vado a casa perché ho gli esami lunedì."disse Lucy "Devo fare la doccia...e devo studiare…

Ok?"

"Sai una cosa?"disse Richard e lei si fermò "L'altro giorno ero in un museo e indovina che cos'ho scoperto?"

"Che cosa?"disse lei.

"La prima donna sulla Terra si chiamava Lucy."disse Richard.

FLASHBACK

Nel museo l'aspetto dell'australopiteco era stato ricostruito e messo dentro una teca,sopra una roccia piatta,con intorno altre rocce e davanti alla base piatta c'era un cartello rettangolare con su scritto "Lucy".

FINE FLASHBACK

"Questo dovrebbe farmi stare meglio?"disse lei.

Richard rise "Si.

No..."

"Ti chiamo io."disse lei che gli diede due pacche sul petto e si voltò "Ciao."

Lui la afferrò per il braccio e la fece voltare "Ok.

Ok.

Ok.

Non posso consegnare io la valigetta.

Ho avuto una discussione con quel tizio,niente di che,ma...ma se ci vai tu problema risolto."disse Richard che indicò l'entrata di vetro ,con intorno due colonne nere e una orizzontale sopra "Entri li dentro,vai dritta alla reception,chiedi se mister Jang può scendere,lui scende,prende la valigetta,gli spari un bel sorriso e sparisci."

Un topo bianco si avvicinò ad una trappola sulla quale c'era del formaggio.

"Guarda."disse Richard che indicò l'entrata "Si vede anche da qui fuori la reception.

Andiamo."

"Che c'è li dentro?"disse Lucy.

"Non lo so."disse Richard "Solo documenti."

"Ah si,vediamoli allora."disse Lucy.

"È chiusa."disse Richard prendendola con entrambe le mani "E solo mister Jang ha il codice."

"Ah..."disse lei.

"Io sono solo il fattorino."disse Richard.

"Ti pagano per fare questo?"disse lei.

"Si,più o meno."disse Richard.

"Più o meno quanto?"disse Lucy.

Richard rise "Ok.

Stiamo negoziando adesso?"

"No,no."disse Lucy "Quanto ti pagano,lo voglio sapere.

Quanto?"

"Mi danno 1000 dollari."disse Richard.

"Quelli di pagano 1000 dollari per consegnare dei documenti?"disse lei incredula "Ho capito bene?"

"Non lo so,ci vogliono 10 minuti e mi danno 1000 dollari e il resto non sono affari miei."disse lui.

"Non sono nemmeno affari miei,ci puoi giurare."disse Lucy che si voltò,ma lui la afferrò.

"Ascolta."disse lui.

"Che c'è?"disse lei.

"Facciamo metà per 1?"disse lui "Sono 500 per te e 500 per me."

"Senti Richard ti chiamo io."disse lei toccandogli le spalle "Ok?"

"Capisci,è la terza volta questa settimana che mi presento qui nello stesso hotel con lo stesso cappello da cowboy..."disse lui.

"Bene."disse lei che glie lo tolse,se lo mise e parlò imitando il vocione "Problema risolto."

Lucy gli mise la mano sulla spalla destra "Forza entra,io ti aspetto qui."

"Lucy,tesoro io..."disse lui.

"Sul serio."disse lei.

"Io l'ho fatto una dozzina di volte."disse Richard "Sono documenti.

Probabilmente sono solo modelli da copiare,è così che funziona in questo paese.

Anche il mio cappello è stato fatto qui,guarda."

Lui le tolse il cappello e mostrò l'etichetta dentro "C'è scritto sull'etichetta."

Lei guardò il cappello e glie lo rimise in testa "Allora addio, cowboy dal finto cappello."

Lei si voltò e lui la afferrò "Piccola,ti prego."

"Richard,io devo andare davvero..."disse lei.

Lui le mise le manette,legandola alla valigetta.

"Che cazzo stai facendo?!"disse lei sorpresa e sconvolta.

"Mi dispiace tanto"disse lui allontanandosi "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

Lei gli corse contro "Falla finita!

Smettila.

Toglimela immediatamente!"

"Non posso."disse Richard.

"Devi togliermela adesso!"disse Lucy mettendogli la valigia sul petto.

"Non posso."disse Richard "Solo mister Jeng ha il codice."

"No..."disse lei.

"Devi solo entrare nell'hotel e chiedere di lui alla reception."disse Richard.

"No,tu me la togli immediatamente!"disse lei.

"Mi dispiace tanto,davvero."disse Richard "Non avevo scelta,prima entri li dentro,prima ne esci fuori."

"Non puoi avermi fatto questo,non ci credo."disse Lucy.

"Ti aspetto qui,ti do la mia parola."disse Richard.

"La tua parola non vale un cazzo di niente!"disse Lucy.

"Oh...vale ben 500 dollari."disse lui che le mise i soldi nel reggiseno e lei se li tolse "In anticipo."

"Sei uno stronzo."disse Lucy "E tu sei stupenda."

Lucy andò alla reception.

Un ghepardo,in Africa,guardò una gazzella.

Un uomo le aprì la porta per farla entrare e Lucy andò alla reception.

"Signorina,posso aiutarla?"disse disse l'uomo alla reception.

"Si...sono qui per...mister Jeng."disse Lucy guardando all'esterno e vedendo Richard all'entrata che le faceva il pollice all'insù.

Il ghepardo si avvicinò lentamente alla gazzella.

"Chi devo annunciare?"disse l'uomo al telefono.

"Richard."disse lei "Mi manda Richard.

Richard."

L'uomo tradusse "Qual'è il suo nome?"

"Richard,lui sta...sta cercando un parcheggio."disse lei.

L'uomo tradusse "Mister Jeng vuole sapere il suo nome."

"Lucy."disse lei.

Il leopardo si avvicinò alle prede.

"Lucy come?"disse l'uomo.

"Solo Lucy."disse lei "Se lui potesse fare presto..."

"Un momento,devo tradurre."disse l'uomo.

Lucy guardò Richard che le faceva dei gesti per invitarla a stare calma.

"Mister Jeng arriva subito."disse l'uomo "Non si muova da qui."

"Ma posso sedermi?"disse Lucy.

"Mister Jeng ha detto di non muoversi da qui."disse l'uomo "Credo sia meglio se non si muova da qui."

Il telefono squillò.

"Mi scusi." disse l'uomo, che rispose al telefono

Il ghepardo si avvicinava alla preda silenziosamente e con le orecchie abbassate.

Una sedie di omoni in giacca e cravatta andarono verso di lei.

Due ghepardi si avvicinarono alle prede.

Lucy si voltò verso Richard che fu colpito alle spalle da un proiettile.

Il sangue schizzò sul vetro e il corpo fu portato via.

"No!"urlò lei.

Il ghepardo corse dietro alla gazzella

Gli uomini presero Lucy terrorizzata.

Il ghepardo raggiunse la gazzella.

Gli uomini misero i soldi sul tavolo e quello alla reception si mise sotto il bancone.

"No!"disse lei che venne portata verso l'ascensore "No,aspettate.

Aspettate."

L'ascensore si chiuse mentre Lucy piagnucolava "Vi prego,vi prego,vi prego..."

Il ghepardo uccise la gazzella e la trascinò verso la boscaglia tenendola in bocca.

Gli uomini portarono Lucy per un corridoio tenendola sollevata per i piedi.

"Vi prego."disse Lucy "Io non so niente."

Una donna delle pulizie uscì da una camera e poi tornò dentro.

"Non so niente."disse Lucy.

Il capogruppo fece cenno ad un altro di aprire la porta e lei fu portata dentro mentre implorava,poi fu messa vicino ad un muro e rimase li a tremare,mentre il capogruppo andava verso il bagno.

Nella stanza c'era un tappeto rosso con un tavolo nero e delle sedie.

La donna guardò a terra nel bagno,dove c'era il capo del gruppo e vomitò vedendo due coppie di piedi insanguinati di cui uno tramava ancora.

Il capogruppo diede dei colpetti alle gambe.

Lei fu prese e messa seduta al tavolo,poi uno di loro le passò un fazzoletto.

Lei lo prese e si pulì la bocca.

Dal bagno uscì un uomo in giacca e cravatta chiari,con capelli neri,baffi e una mascherina che si tolse.

Il suo volto era schizzato di sangue.

L'uomo si tose la maschera e la gettò a terra,poi si lavò il sangue dalle mani con l'acqua di un bottiglia che veniva versata dall'altro.

"Lei mi capisce?"disse Lucy.

I due parlarono in cinese e sentì il suo nome.

"Si,Lucy."disse lei che piangeva"Io sono Lucy.

Si tratta di un terribile equivoco.

Io dovevo solo consegnare la valigetta.

Se ha perso la chiave non deve tagliarmi la mano basta tagliare la catena, ok?"

L'uomo gettò l'asciugamano a terra "Per favore.

La supplico per favore."

L'uomo la indicò e parlò,poi altri sue la sollevarono e la fecero sedere alla sedia dalla parte opposta del tavolo,mentre lei diceva "No".

"Vi prego."disse lei "Vi prego."

L'uomo chiamò a reception.

Una voce uscì dal telefono "Salve,signorina.

Io tradurrò ciò che dirà per mister Jeng."

Lei si avvicinò al telefono "La prego,gli deve dire che io non ho fatto niente,io non so niente, un equivoco.

La prego glie lo dica.

Non so che so nulla della valigetta.

La prego,glie lo dica."

"Va bene."disse la voce che tradusse.

Jeng parlò.

"Mister Jeng vuole sapere che cosa c'è dentro la valigetta."disse la voce.

"Io non lo so,Rhanrd ,non me l'ha detto."disse Lucy piangendo "Richard mi ha dato la valigetta per darla a lei,è tutto quello che so,la prego glie lo dica."

Jeng scosse la testa e prese un foglio,dove scrisse dei numeri con la matita,poi diede il foglio a Lucy.

L'uomo si alzò e uscì dalla stanza opposta,mentre gli altri si allontanavano dal tavolo.

"Mi ha dato un foglietto con su scritti dei numeri."disse lei "Che devo fare?"

"È il codice per aprire la valigetta."disse l'uomo e Lucy guardò la valigetta e poi vide gli altri che avevano preso degli scudi di plastica e si proteggevano.

"Che cosa c'è dentro?"disse Lucy guardandoli.

"Niente di pericoloso."disse la voce.

"Allora perché non se la apre lui se è così?"disse Lucy e l'uomo tradusse.

Jeng rispose fumando fuori dalla porta.

"Non si fida di mister Richard."disse la voce.

"Beh,neanche io mi fido di Richard."disse Lucy "Ci esco solo da una settimana."

L'uomo tradusse e Jeng rispose alzando la voce.

Gli uomini estrassero le armi.

"Ok."disse lei "Ok."

"Mister Jeng insiste,apra la valigetta."disse la voce.

"Mio Dio ti prego aiutami."disse Lucy che mise la valigia sul tavolo.

Jeng parlò ancora.

"Vuole che si sbrighi."disse lui "Mister Jeng ha altro da fare."

Lei iniziò ad inserire la combinazione piangendo,poi chiuse gli occhi e la aprì di scatto.

Jeng parlò.

"Può descrivere il contenuto della valigetta?"disse la voce.

"È...sono 4 sacchetti di plastica pieni di...sembrano piccole pietre blu oppure viola."disse Lucy"Non lo so,se,brano strane."

Jeng entrò dopo aver sentito la traduzione e andò al tavolo girando la valigia,poi prese un coltello e bucò un sacco,mentre dava disposizione agli altri che andarono a prendere un drogato malconcio e orribile e lo fecero sedere davanti a Lucy dopo che Jeng aveva messo una cannuccia rossa dentro i sacchi, estratto un po' di pietre,ed averle messe sul vassoio argentato.

L'uomo era mezzo addormentato,poi gli fu messa in mano la cannuccia e lui prese la dose di droga.

Iniziò a contorcersi,mandò la testa all'indietro,spalancò la bocca e gli occhi,poi si mise a ridere istericamente,facendo ridere anche gli altri.

Jeng non rise e gli sparò in testa,macchiando la faccia di Lucy con sangue,poi ammonì gli altri.

Lucy respirò velocemente.

Jeng si mise seduto davanti a lei e annuì,poi parlò.

"Mister Jeng le vuole offrire un lavoro."disse la voce.

Lei spalancò la bocca"Un lavoro?"

Jeng annuì.

"Io...io non lo voglio il lavoro."disse lei

Lucy fu colpita al volto e svenne.

1%.

In una grande sala c'era un uomo di colore,in giacca e cravatta che teneva una conferenza.

Aveva capelli bianchi corti,barba e baffi appena accennati ed era magro.

La sala era circolare con molti livelli.

Alle sue spalle c'era uno schermo con delle meduse.

"La vita sulla Terra è cominciata approssimativamente 1000000000 anni fa."disse l'uomo"Abbiamo dovuto aspettare 400000 anni per assistere alla mutazione delle prime cellule nervose.

Da qui comincia la vita come la conosciamo.

Cervelli e informazioni di appena qualche milligrammo.

Non è ancora possibile determinare in essi alcun segno d'intelligenza.

Agiscono più come un riflesso.

Un neurone,allora sei vivo.

2 neuroni,poi muoverti.

E con il movimento cose interessanti cominciano ad accadere.

Il video mostrò un aquila che prendeva un pesce dal fiume e un orso bruno che ne mangiava un altro,poi fu mostrato un camaleonte che afferrava un insetto con la lingua e degli uccelli bianchi e neri,in una valle innevata,con alberi spogli.

"La vita animale sulla terra risale a milioni di anni fa..."disse l'uomo e furono mostrati degli ippopotami in un'acqua paludosa,con un uccello in lontananza,poi degli elefanti che si muovevano in un'acqua dove c'erano blocchi di foglie verdi.

"...ma la maggior parte delle specie usa solo da 3 al 5% delle sue capacità cerebrali."disse l'uomo.

Un branco di animali correva nelle dune del deserto.

"Ma è soltanto quando arriviamo agli esseri umani in cima alla piramide animale che vediamo finalmente una specie usare maggiormente le sue capacità cerebrali."disse l'uomo che fece vedere dietro di se una scala evolutiva umana.

10%.

Fu mostrato un uomo preistorico che colpiva le pietre per accendere il fuoco.

"Il 10% può sembrare poco,ma è tanto se pensiamo a cosa abbiamo fatto con esso."disse l'uomo che mostrò delle immagini di un uomo che aveva delle ali di legno rettangolari,molto più grandi di lui e le tirava mediante una corda legata ad esse.

Furono mostrate immagini dei jet militari in volo,delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.,degli aerei militari che lasciavano le scie in cielo,poi si videro delle super autostrade in mezzo ad una metropoli,una parate di donne,dei bracci meccanici che costruivano,delle tabelle di un aeroporto,dei soldi che venivano stampati ,un razzo che veniva mandato sulla Luna,un satellite in orbita,una bomba atomica che esplodeva,dell'acqua che usciva da una diga,delle lavatrici accese,delle pale eoliche nell'acqua e sulla terra,delle persone orientali in costume,dei ballerini,degli illusionisti,dei carcerati,dei fedeli nella mecca,dei fedeli a piazza san Pietro,la creazione di Adamo nella cappella sistina,le piramidi di Cheope,la piramide di vetro del Louvre,degli irrigatori nei campi,delle macchine che raccoglievano il raccolto,degli alimenti nel supermercato,un'infinità ci container,un cubo di rubik che veniva usato da un ragazzo e alla fine l'uomo primitivo che accendeva il fuoco davanti alla caverna.

"Ora prendiamo un caso specifico."disse l'uomo di colore "L'unico essere vivente che usa il suo cervello molto meglio di noi.

Il delfino."

Fu mostrato un video dove c'era un delfino e poi l'interno della testa del delfino e delle onde che uscivano.

"Si ritine che questo incredibile animale usi fino al 20% delle sue capacità cerebrali."disse

l'uomo "In particolare,questo gli consente di avvalersi di un sistema di ecolocazione che è più efficace di qualsiasi sonar inventato dall'essere umano,ma il delfino non ha inventato il sonar,lo ha sviluppato naturalmente.

E questo è il punto cruciale della nostra riflessione filosofica di questa giornata.

Possiamo quindi concludere che gli umani sono interessati all'avere più che all'essere?"

Lucy aprì gli occhi.

Si ritrovò su un letto,con addosso il reggiseno e le mutande.

Aveva un taglio sul labbro,si mise seduta e vide le lenzuola macchiate di sangue all'altezza della vita.

Sentendo dolore,tolse le lenzuola e vide una fascia bianca.

Il capogruppo aprì la porta,dopo che lei ebbe visto delle boccette su un vassoio di metallo.

L'uomo parlò e le lanciò dei vestiti.

Lei indossò la maglietta bianca e i pantaloni neri,poi 2 uomini la portarono in una delle camere,che aveva un'enorme sala e la spinsero.

Jeng era su un divano e beveva.

Aveva giacca e cravatta neri.

Sul soffitto c'era la statua del dragone.

"Lucy?"disse lui.

"Che cosa avete fatto al mio stomaco?"disse lei.

Un americano in giacca e cravatta entrò "Niente.

Solo un piccolo taglio orizzontale.

E molto ben fatto.

E...vedrai che già tra un mese la cicatrice sarà già invisibile.

Metterai in mostra il pancino quest'estate."

L'uomo si allontanò "Considerando ciò che è successo alla terra pochissimo tempo fa,questo è quasi niente.

La Decimazione,sai."

L'uomo diede dei foglietti a Jeng.

"Non mi importa della cicatrice..."disse Lucy.

"È perché...perché ti abbiamo aperto,capito?"disse l'uomo avvicinandosi "Ma sta tranquilla.

Non ti abbiamo asportato gli organi.

No.

Noi abbiamo solo infilato un pacchetto nel tuo addome.

È...è una nuova droga che i ragazzi in Europa adoreranno.

Credimi."

"Che cos'è?"disse Lucy.

"Ecco il termine scientifico e CPH4."disse l'uomo "Che non è molto sexy dal punto di vista del marketing,quindi stiamo ancora cercando qualcosa di un po' più accattivante.

Hai suggerimenti?"

Lei scosse la testa.

"No?"disse lui mentre degli uomini venivano fatti entrare e messi davanti a Lucy.

"Ah!"disse l'uomo che spalancò le braccia "Benvenuti.

Benvenuti."

Un cinese spostò Lucy,mentre il capogruppo andò da Jeng e prese i foglietti che erano bustine con dentro i passaporti.

Jeng andò a prendere da bere.

"Meraviglioso."disse l'uomo "Bene.

Prima di tutto,vi ringrazio per aver preso parte a questa impresa che...filerà liscia come l'olio.

Questi passaporti e biglietti vi permetteranno di tornare a casa entro le prossime 24 ore."

Il capogruppo diede i passaporti.

"Ora,appena arrivati,sarete presi in carico dai nostri uomini cosicché noi possiamo recuperare la merce e voi assaporerete la libertà che così ampiamente meritate."disse l'uomo "Ah,so che non serve che ve lo ricordi,ma..."

Jeng diede un bicchiere a Lucy e lei bevve,dopo aver brindato.

"...per coloro che fossero tentati di avvisare,o consegnarsi alle autorità...abbiamo i nomi e gli indirizzi delle famiglie di ciascuno di voi."disse Lucy "Fino al più lontano cugino,intesi.

Quindi,noi contiamo sulla vostra più completa discrezione.

Quindi signori e signore buon viaggio."

Gli uomini furono incappucciati.

"La volete vendere."disse Lucy.  
"È il nostro modo di fare affari."disse l'uomo e lei venne incappucciata.

"Per gli esseri primitivi come noi la vita sembra avere un solo ed unico scopo."disse l'uomo di colore nella conferenza "Guadagnare tempo.

E sopravvivere nel tempo,sembra anche essere l'unico vero scopo di ciascuna delle cellule dei nostri corpi.

Per raggiungere tale obbiettivo la massa di cellule che compone i lombrichi e gli esseri umani ha solo 2 soluzioni:essere immortali o riprodursi."

Alle sue spalle apparve la scritta "Immortalità."poi una linea e sotto scritto "Riproduzione."

"Se l'habitat non è sufficientemente favorevole o nutritivo..."disse l'uomo e furono mostrate onde anomale,palazzi che cadevano nelle acque,tornado immensi,uragani che sollevavano case e

vulcani "...la cellula sceglierà l'immortalità.

In altre parole l'autosufficienza e l'autogestione.

Al contrario,se l'habitat è abbastanza favorevole..."

Furono mostrate immagini di foreste tropicali,fiumi serpentiformi in mezzo al verde e paesaggi marittimi.

"Allora sceglierà di riprodursi."disse l'uomo.

Furono mostrati 2 orsi che si accoppiavano,2 leoni che si accoppiavano,2 cinghiali,2 rinoceronti,2 uccelli,2 rane e 2 che lo facevano in macchina,fuori città.

"In questa maniera quando muore trasmetterà informazioni essenziali e conoscenza alla cellula successiva che la trasmetterà a quella successiva e così via."disse l'uomo.

Un maialino piccolo nacque,lo stesso per uno gnu e poi una bambina.

"Quindi il sapere e l'apprendimento...vengono trasmessi nel tempo."disse l'uomo.

Un orologio ticchettò.

Lucy,di notte,era a bordo di un'auto ed era incappucciata.

Iniziò a pensare"Ok.

Ok.

Stai calma.

Devi aspettare.

Guadagna tempo.

Penserai sull'aereo.

Prendi l'aereo e ne sei fuori.

È la cosa più importante ora.

Guadagna tempo.

Non provare a fare niente.

Mantieni la calma.

Sei viva.

Sei viva.

È la sola cosa che importa.

Aspetta.

Guadagna tempo.

Guadagna tempo."

Lei fu portata in una stanza imbottita,con pareti scure,con simboli cinesi rossi.

Fu messa su una sedia e il sacco gli fu tolto dalla testa.

Davanti a lei c'era un uomo orientale,magro,senza maglietta e pieno di tatuaggi,poi ce n'era un altro calvo,che aveva un giubbotto blu,maglietta scura e jeans.

L'uomo calvo le mise una manetta la polso destro e la catena fu collegata al muro.

C'era anche un tavolino nella stanza.

Le luci erano quadrate e disposte a file di 3,ed emanavano luce bianca.

I 2 parlarono.

Quello senza maglietta le toccò le guance,poi le mise una mano tra i seni e lei gli diede una spallata.

"Non sono dell'umore giusto."disse Lucy.

L'uomo si guardò il dito e si accorse di avere un taglietto,che mostrò all'altro,poi si leccò il sangue e le sferrò un destro al volto,mandandola a terra,poi iniziò a darle calci sulla pancia,mentre l'altro lo fermava e lo portava via,chiudendo la porta.

Lucy mise la mano sul taglio e vide che perdeva sangue.

Le sacche dentro di lei si aprirono,le pietre uscirono e si illuminarono andando in circolo a grande velocità.

Lucy iniziò ad avere le convulsioni.

L'interno del suo corpo iniziò a colorarsi di azzurro mentre le pietre viaggiavano velocissime e luminose lasciando fumo azzurro.

L'iride dei suoi occhi divenne azzurro luminescente,poi iniziò ad avere convulsioni sempre più forti,che la mandarono contro il muro,poi iniziò a strusciare sul muro in verticale verso il soffitto dimenandosi ed emettendo versi disorganizzati e senza senso,poi arrivò sul soffitto e toccò anche una delle lampade prendendo la leggera scossa.

Lucy afferrò la catena e lentamente si abbassò verso,terra come se fosse tirata da una forza invisibile,toccò terra,si raggomitolò in posizione fetale,andò contro il muro di schiena come se fosse tirata,si mise in piedi,urlò e corse dalla parte opposta del muro.

20%

"Immaginiamo per un momento come sarebbe la nostra vita se avessimo accesso...diciamo...al 20% delle nostre capacità cerebrali."disse l'uomo di colore "Questo primo stadio ci potrebbe dare la possibilità di avere il controllo completo del nostro corpo."

"Professore?"disse uno studente.

"Si?"disse lui.

"È dimostrato scientificamente?"disse il ragazzo.

"Ah...per il momento è tutta un'ipotesi."disse l'uomo "Ma se ci riflettete è davvero allettante pensare che i greci,gli egiziani e gli indiani sapessero dell'esistenza delle cellule secoli e secoli prima dell'invenzione del microscopio.

E che dire a proposito di Darwin?

Che tutti presero per matto quando presentò la sua teoria dell'evoluzione?

Sta a noi andare oltre alle regole e le leggi...e passare dall'evoluzione alla rivoluzione."

La gente in sala rise.

"100000000000 di neuroni per essere umano."disse l'uomo "Di cui soltanto il 15% è attivo,indipendentemente da quanto tu sia speciale o meno o da quante mutazioni si abbiano.

La maggior parte è dormiente.

Possono esserci delle percentuali maggiori in persone mutate,ma è molto poco.

Vi sono più connessioni in un corpo umano che stelle ci sono in una galassia."

Fu mostrata l'immagine di una galassia.

"Noi possediamo una rete gigantesca di informazioni...a cui non abbiamo quasi nessun accesso."disse Norman "Persino quando si hanno abilità sovraumane,le si hanno sulla parte attiva."

Gli studenti scrissero al computer.

"Professore?"disse una ragazza.

"Si?"disse lui.

"Quale sarebbe lo stadio successivo?"disse la ragazza.

"Lo stadio successivo sarebbe probabilmente il controllo di altre persone."disse lui "Ma per questo potremmo accedere ad almeno il 40% delle nostre capacità cerebrali.

Qualcuno potrebbe obiettare che alcuni mutanti controllano mentalmente le altre persone.

Si,è vero.

Ma questo dipende da una mutazione che avviene nella parte utilizzata da tutti gli uomini,non nella parte inaccessibile.

Dopo il controllo di noi stessi e di altri,ci sarebbe il controllo della materia.

Alcuni stregoni riescono a controllare la materia e altro,ma essi utilizzano energia proveniente da altre dimensioni,sovrapposte a questa.

Non usano il loro corpo.

Fisicamente sono come noi.

Gli unici ad avere cambiamenti al livello fisico sono gli esseri divini,gli asgardiani ad esempio,ma la composizione del loro corpo non è la materia anche se lo sembra.

E ne sappiamo tanto quanto un cane che guarda la Luna."

"Mi scusi,professore."disse uno studente in giacca e cravatta.

"Si?"disse lui.

"Ma che accadrebbe se,per una ragione a noi sconosciuta,qualcuno sbloccasse il 100% delle sue capacità cerebrali?"disse lo studente.

"Ha detto il 100%?"disse il professore.

"Si."disse lo studente.

"Io non ne ho idea."disse l'uomo.

Lucy aprì gli occhi e dentro di essi c'erano delle macchie di un azzurro acceso sui bordi dell'iride e sul bordo della pupilla.

Le macchie blu elettrico sembravano muoversi da sole.

Battendo le palpebre le macchie sparirono.

Lucy si alzò,rimise in piedi la sedia e si mise a sedere fissando la parete davanti a se,senza muoversi e tenendo la schiena dritta.

Non batté mai le palpebre,poi gli occhi andarono verso la porta.

L'uomo calvo la aprì,guardò fuori e la richiuse.

L'uomo giocò con le chiavi,lei piegò la testa e gli allargò le gambe.

Lui mise le chiavi sul tavolo,estrasse la pistola,la mostrò sorridendo,e la mise sul tavolo,poi si avvicinò per mettere la mano destra tra le gambe,mentre con l'altra mano si slacciò la cinta.

Lei sorrise,poi chiuse le gambe,gli diede un colpo con la mano sinistra al gomito,spezzandogli il braccio e facendolo urlare,gli afferrò la cintura e la sfilò lanciandolo via.

L'uomo roteò nell'aria e cadde a terra.

Lucy lanciò la cintura verso la gamba del tavolo portandola a se,poi prese pistola e la caricò.

Aprì la porta camminando in un corridoio dalle paresti scure con simboli rossi e tubature.

Arrivò in una sala dove 4 uomini giocavano a carte e mangiavano,mentre un quinto cucinava.

"Ehi!"disse lei che sparò a tutti e cinque rapidamente,poi si sedette ed iniziò a mangiare il cibo di tutti,poi bevve un bicchiere d'acqua.

Si accorse che uno le aveva sparato alla spalla destra,così estrasse il proiettile senza problema,con le dita della mano sinistra,lo guardò e lo gettò nel bicchiere,poi si alzò e aprì un armadietto trovando molti fucili e armi.

Prese tutte le armi,le mise in una borsa,si mise un giaccone ed uscì,passando in una fabbrica dove c'erano molti uomini con delle lamiere.

Una volta uscita si avvicinò a due taxi dove c'erano due che parlavano.

"Ehi!"disse lei "Mi capisci?"

"No!"disse il primo "No!

No!

No!"

Lei sparò alla gamba dell'uomo e puntò la pistola in testa all'altro.

"Tu mi capisci?"disse Lucy.

"Si."disse l'uomo spaventato "Si."

"Portami in ospedale."disse Lucy.

"Ospedale."disse l'uomo che salì in macchina "Ospedale."

Lucy salì dietro,mentre l'altro si lamentava per la gamba.

La macchina passò per le strade della città,poi si fermò ad un semaforo.

Lucy guardò una ragazza al telefono e la sua vista ingrandì la persona,facendole sentire ciò che diceva,poi guardò un'altra con il cellulare e successe lo stesso,poi guardò un negozio dietro la donna e la sua vista ingrandì le persone dentro,facendole sentire ciò che dicevano.

L'autista si voltò spaventato per un istante,lei lo guardò,poi tornò a guardare fuori.

La macchina arrivò all'ospedale.

Lucy prese la pistola e mise il silenziatore.

L'autista spalancò gli occhi vedendola e indicò l'edificio"Ospedale."

"Aspettami qui."disse Lucy scendendo

Una volta entrata in ospedale vide un insegna elettronica con caratteri cinesi.

La sua mente tirò fuori i caratteri cinesi dall'insegna,sostituendoli con caratteri inglesi e poi rimise quelli cinesi.

La scritta diceva "Blocco operatorio radiologia."

La donna andò ne blocco operatorio radiologia,imboccando un corridoio.

Lucy guardò una porta di vetro a destra,la aprì ed entrò,trovando un corridoio con il pavimento grigio,la parte bassa delle pareti blu,la parte superiore celeste,una linea di metallo a metà e porte di metallo.

C'erano anche delle lucine rosse.

Si fermò davanti ad una porta,guardandosi intorno,poi la aprì.

Dentro c'era un medico che,insieme a delle donne,stava operando un altro.

Lei entrò e andò a vedere le radiografie sulla parete che mostravano il cervello dell'uomo.

"Signorina?"disse il dottore "Ma che fa?

Non può stare qui."

La mente di Lucy mostrò una macchia rossa nella corteccia cerebrale.

"Signorina,scusi!"disse il dottore.

"Mi serve aiuto,è urgente."disse Lucy.

L'uomo si abbassò la mascherina "Lei non può stare qui.

Stiamo operando.

Per favore,vada fuori."

Lei puntò la pistola verso di loro che alzarono le mani,poi andò a prendere un grembiule verde e sparò all'uomo sul tavolo operatorio,per poi buttarlo per terra.

Lucy si mise sul tavolo operatorio dopo aver tolto la giacca ed essersi messa il grembiule "Tanto non l'avreste salvato comunque.

Il tumore aveva aggredito la corteccia cerebrale sul lato destro.

Hanno messo una sacca piena di droga dentro di me che sta fuoriuscendo.

Me la tolga."

L'infermiera a sinistra svenne.

"Lo faccia adesso."disse Lucy.

"D'accordo."disse lui "Le somministro un anestetico locale..."

"Non si disturbi."disse Lucy con la pistola puntata.

"Bene,io ora ...si calmi la prego."disse il dottore che lentamente le abbassò la mano con la pistola"Metta giù la pistola per favore.

Io ora la visito va bene."

L'uomo le sollevò la maglietta,mentre lei gli prendeva il telefono.

"Le dispiace?"disse Lucy.

"No."disse lui che vide la cicatrice.

"Pronto?"disse una voce femminile al telefono.

"Mamma."disse Lucy.

"Ciao,Lucy!"disse la madre "Piccola che bello sentirti!

Ma che ore sono li da te?"

"Non lo so,è notte."disse Lucy.

"Aspetta un secondo fammi riagganciare sull'altra..."disse la madre.

"Adesso dovrò entrare,ok?"disse l'uomo.

Lei annuì.

"Eccomi."disse la madre mentre l'uomo metteva le mani dentro la sua pancia "Non fai troppo bisboccia,vero?

Mi ha promesso di prenderti cura di te."

"Ci sto provando mamma."disse Lucy "Ci sto provando."

"Grazie di questa chiamata inaspettata."disse la madre "A tuo padre dispiacerà non averti parlato.

Era ancora in palestra.

Di nuovo ci chiami di mattina."

"Mamma?"disse Lucy.

"Si."disse la madre.

"Riesco a sentire tutto."disse Lucy.

"Cosa vuoi dire tesoro?"disse la madre.

"Lo spazio."disse Lucy "Le vibrazioni.

Le persone.

Percepisco la forza di gravità.

Riesco a sentire la rotazione della Terra.

Il calore che esce dal mio corpo.

Così come il sangue nelle mie vene.

Riesco a sentire il mio cervello.

A ricordare le cose più remote della mia memoria."

"Tesoro la linea è disturbata,non capisco bene."disse la madre "Cosa dicevi a proposito della memoria?"

"Il dolore nella mia bocca quando portavano l'apparecchio."disse Lucy "Mi ricordo il tocco della tua mano sulla mia fronte,quando avevo la febbre.

Ricordo quando accarezzavo il gatto,era così morbido."

"Il gatto?"disse la madre "Quale gatto,tesoro?"

"Un siamese con gli occhi blu e la coda mozza."disse Lucy.

"Tesoro non te lo puoi assolutamente ricordare,avevi appena un anno."disse la madre.

"Mi ricordo il sapore del tuo latte nella mia bocca."disse Lucy "La pancia.

Il liquido."

Lucy chiuse gli occhi e stava per piangere.

"Tesoro,cosa stai dicendo?"disse la madre.

"Volevo solo dirti che ti voglio bene e anche a papà."disse Lucy.

"Tesoro..."disse la madre.

"E ti volevo ringraziare per...i tuoi 1000 baci che posso ancora sentire sul mio viso."disse lei "Ti voglio bene,mamma."

"Anch'io ti voglio bene,tesoro."disse la madre "Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo."

Il medico tirò fuori la sacca di droga e lei riattaccò.

"Quanto ne è rimasto li dentro?"disse Lucy.

"500 grammi?"disse il medico.

"E quanto impiegherà il mio corpo a smaltire il resto?"disse Lucy.

"Per risponderle devo sapere cos'è."disse il medico mettendo la sacca in un contenitore e prendendo lago "Posso?"

"Faccia pure."disse Lucy "CPH4."

Il medico la fissò.

"Mi può dire cos'è?"disse Lucy.

"Le donne incinte producono il CPH4 nella sesta settimana di gravidanza."disse il medico "In quantità minuscole.

Per il bambino equivale al potere di una bomba atomica.

È ciò che da al feto l'energia necessaria per formare ogni singolo osso del corpo.

Sapevo che stavano cercando di realizzare una versione sintetica.

Non che ci fossero riusciti.

Se è davvero CPH4...in questa quantità,mi sorprende che lei sia viva."disse l'uomo.

"Non per molto."disse Lucy.

Poco dopo Lucy uscì dall'ospedale e guardò un albero.

Il tronco divenne trasparente e lei vide la linfa all'interno che le appariva come una sostanza bianca luminosa.

Guardando verso terra,vide la linfa delle radici attraverso l'asfalto e guardando sopra vide la sostanza dentro le foglie.

Jeng era dentro una stanza d'albergo,seduto su una sedia,testa reclinata all'indietro,aveva 2 zucchine sugli occhi,capelli tirati all'indietro,vestaglia rossa e c'era una donna senza maglietta,tatuata che gli faceva dei tatuaggi.

Indossava delle cuffie e sentiva Mozart.

Un taxi si fermò sotto il palazzo.

Lucy uscì dall'ascensore e camminò verso l'appartamento con 2 pistole in mano.

Uno dei mafiosi la vide e prese la pistola,ma lei gli sparò,poi arrivò davanti alla porta e sparò dei colpi camminando.

Entrando tutti erano morti e il capogruppo aveva sangue che usciva dalla gola.

Lucy posò l'arma su un tavolo e aprì le due porte scorrevoli,facendo cenno di andarsene con l'altra arma.

La donna si allontanò.

Lucy si tolse il grembiule,rivelando due pugnali nella parte posteriore dei pantaloni.

Lei si mise seduta davanti a lui e gli pugnalò le mani istantaneamente,facendolo urlare e inchiodandolo.

"Imparare è sempre un processo doloroso."disse Lucy con estrema calma "Come quando sei piccolo e ti crescono le ossa e ti fa male tutto.

Ci credi che ricordo il suono delle mie ossa che crescono?

Come un cigolio sotto la pelle."

L'uomo la guardo inferocita.

"Tutto è diverso adesso."disse Lucy "Per esempio,i rumori sono musica che riesco a percepire armoniosamente."

Lucy gli toccò la vestaglia "È strano ero così preoccupato di chi fossi e di cosa volessi diventare.

E...ora che ho accesso alle parti più recondite del mio cervello mi rendo conto che quello che fa di noi ciò che siamo è primitivo.

Sono tutti ostacoli.

È senza senso?

Come questo dolore che ti stai provando.

Ti blocca.

Ti impedisce di capire.

Tutto quello a cui pensi ora è il dolore e basta.

Dove sono gli altri?

Gli altri corrieri della droga.

Mi serve il resto.

Mi serve per scopi medici."

L'uomo iniziò a piagnucolare.

Lei gli mise le mani sulle tempie e i pollici sulla fronte.

I pollici emisero luce gialla e lei entro nel suo cervello fino alle sinapsi vedendo i ricordi e vide i nomi sulle carte "Berlino.

Parigi.

Roma."

Lucy tolse le mani dalla tempia.

"Grazie per aver condiviso."disse lei che si alzò e se ne andò.

Jeng urlò a squarcia gola.

Parigi.

Il professore di colore scese dall'auto e andò nell'albergo.

"Oh!"disse l'uomo alla reception "Buona sera professore."

"Buone sera,Albert."disse lui dandogli una tessera.

"Cena con noi stasera?"disse Albert.

"Temo proprio di no."disse il prof "Sono esausto."

"Buon riposo allora."disse l'altro.

"Grazie."disse il professore che andò via.

Il Sole sorse in Cina.

Lucy bussò pesantemente sulla porta di un appartamento e ad aprire fu una ragazza castana.

"Mi hai spaventata."disse la donna "Non si bussa in questo modo,sei pazza."

La donna iniziò a saltellare e a sorridere "Mi sei mancata."

Lei due si abbracciarono.

Lucy le mise la mano destra sulla schiena,facendo uscire luce gialla e mostrando l'intero apparato muscolare,senza che l'altra se ne accorgesse.

"Anche tu."disse Lucy.

La donna si voltò e si allontanò "Hai perso le chiavi per caso?"

"Si."disse Lucy "Mi presti il tuo portatile?"

"Si."disse la donna "Ho trascorso tutto ieri a fare audizioni..."

Lucy chiuse la porta sedendosi al tavolinetto di legno dietro di essa e dietro il tavolo c'era un lettino.

"...non sai che bello."disse la donna "Ti fanno stare li tutto il giorno,dicendo parolacce in cinese."

La donna si lego i capelli "Non glie ne frega niente del tuo tempo.

Chi lo capisce il cinese.

Io non lo capisco il cinese."

Lei si guardò allo specchio "Poi ti dicono sempre che ti chiameranno,ma non lo faranno.

Non prendono neanche il tuo numero,capisci?"

Lucy si mise al computer aprendo un programma nero,su cui scorrevano scritte verdi e in qual momento si aprirono moltissime schermate.

"Uno in realtà la preso,ma non è cinese."disse lei "Lavora all'agenzia ed è carino…

Ah,mio Dio,è così carino.

Del tipo:carino,so di essere carino.

Capito?

Aveva un certo non so che.

Mio Dio,un culo!

Non ti dico altro."

La donna si appoggiò ad una colonna "E non puoi indovinare dove mi ha portata."

Lucy iniziò a dire contemporaneamente tutto ciò che l'altra diceva "In hotel.

Appartamento reale.

Abbiamo fatto l'amore tutta la notte."

"Scusa,parlo soltanto di me."disse lei "A te come va?

Come sta Richard?"

"È morto."disse lei.

L'altra scosse la testa ridendo "Voi 2 siete pazzi.

Mi faccio una doccia."

La donna chiuse la porta.

Sul computer apparve l'immagine del professore di colore.

Nella stanza del professore squillò il telefono

Lui era seduto,posò il bicchiere di vino sul tavolo e rispose "Si?"

"Professor Norman,mi chiamo Lucy,ho appena letto tutte le sue ricerche sul cervello umano,ci dobbiamo vedere."disse Lucy.

Norman rise "Oh...tutte le mie ricerche?

Ecco sono molto lusingato signorina,ma mi risulta difficile crederlo.

Avrò scritto più o meno..."  
"6834 pagine."disse Lucy "Glie le posso ripetere tutte a memoria se vuole."

Il professore rimase a bocca aperta "È un'amica di Amily,per caso?

Sembra uno dei suoi stupidi scherzi.

Amily è li con lei?"

La tv si accese mostrando Lucy "No,sono da sola."

"Chi è lei?"disse Norman sconvolto.

"Glie l'ho appena detto."disse Lucy.

"Ah...Lucy,giusto?"disse Norman "Mi scusi."

"Ho letto la sua teoria sull'uso delle capacità cerebrali."disse Lucy "È un po' rudimentale,ma sulla strada giusta."

"La ringrazio."disse Norman.

"Le mie cellule si stanno riproducendo a una velocità straordinaria,svariati milioni al secondo."disse Lucy "Ho difficoltà a stabilire il momento esatto della mia morte,ma dubito che vivrò più di 24 ore."

"Di che cosa sta parlando?"disse Morgan

"Sto dicendo che la sua teoria non è una teoria."disse Lucy "Io ho assorbito CPH4 sintetico che mi permetterà di usare il 100% delle mia capacità cerebrali.

Ora sono al 28% e quello che lei ha scritto è vero.

Quando il cervello raggiunge il 100% si rivela.

Si espande.

Non esistono più ostacoli.

Cadono come le tessere del domino.

Sto colonizzando il mio cervello."

Norman era a bocca aperta "Ehm...io ecco...io non so cosa...dire.

È vero,in effetti ho lavorato a questa teoria per più di 20 anni,ma...è solo…sono sempre state...ipotesi e materia di ricerca...io non ho mai pensato che qualcuno potesse...può controllare il suo metabolismo?"

"Si."disse Lucy "E comincio a poter controllare il corpo di altre persone.

In oltre posso controllare le onde magnetiche ed elettriche.

Non tutte,solo le più semplici.

La televisione.

Il computer mostrò l'immagine di Lucy "Il telefono."

Il telefono squillò.

"La radio."disse Lucy e la radio si accese,poi la lampadina si accese e si spense.

"È incredibile."disse lui.

"Non provo dolore."disse Lucy "Paura.

Desiderio.

È come se tutto quello che ci rende umani stesse svanendo.

È come se meno umana mi sento,più questo grande sapere...su ogni cosa...fisica quantistica,matematica applicata...le potenzialità del nucleo di una cellula...tutto esplodesse dentro il mio cervello.

Non ho ancora accesso però alla conoscenza su ciò che va oltre la nostra dimensione come la magia.

Tutta questa conoscenza.

Non so che cosa farne."

"Ah...se sta chiedendo a me che cosa farne io..."disse Norman "...ecco...se pensa alla...all'essenza della vita...voglio dire dall'inizio,dai primordi...dallo sviluppo della prima cellula che si è divisa in 2 cellule...l'unico scopo della vita è sempre stato tramandare ciò che si ha appreso.

Non c'è mai stato scopo più elevato.

Perciò se mi chiede che cosa deve fare con tutto questo sapere che sta accumulando io direi...di tramandarlo.

Così come ogni...semplice cellula...ha sempre fatto nel tempo."

"Tempo."disse Lucy "Si,certo.

Sarò alla sua porta tra 12 ore."

La tv si spense e Norman mise giù il telefono

Lucy stampò un foglio e fece le valige.

"Te ne stai andando?"disse la donna con l'accappatoio e l'asciugamano in testa.

"Si."disse lei che prese il foglio e lo portò all'amica passandoglielo.

"Che cos'è?"disse lei.

Lucy andò a prendere la borsa "Una prescrizione."

"Quando hai cominciato a scrivere in cinese?"disse lei.

"1 ora fa."disse Lucy.

"Lucy,io non ci capisco niente,davvero."disse l'amica.

Lucy si avvicinò all'amica "I tuoi reni non funzionano al meglio,il fegato ti sta mollando,devi cambiare il tuo stile di vita.

Prendi queste medicine,fai esercizio,mangia biologico.

Starai bene."

Lucy si voltò ed uscì lasciando l'amica fissa nella stanza, si mise un vestito nero lungo,scollato e scarpe con i tacchi.

All'aeroporto dove camminava c'era un notiziario che mostrava le riprese della donna che usciva dall'ospedale.

Veniva detto che la polizia le dava la caccia in tutto il paese.

I capelli di Lucy divennero neri,lunghi con una frangetta sulla fronte e lei si mise gli occhiali da sole,poi prese il telefono.

In una centrale di polizia c'era un uomo con i capelli corti,giaccone di pelle nero e jeans.

Il telefono squillò e lui rispose "Pronto?"

"Ho una chiamata strana di un'americana che vive in Cina."disse la voce al telefono "Dice di avere informazioni su un importante traffico di droga."

"Ci parlo io."disse l'uomo.

"Registro tutto."disse la voce.

"Pronto?"disse l'uomo.

"Ho informazioni su un gruppo di trafficanti di droga,devo parlare con qualcuno che abbia l'autorità

per intervenire."disse Lucy.

"Ah,è fortunata,non c'è nessuno con più autorità di me in quest'ufficio."disse lui"Ma cominciamo a dall'inizio.

Come si chiama."

Lei si fermò "Mi stia a sentire,Pier del Rio,scenda dalla scrivania,si metta sulla sedia,prenda la penna rossa alla sua sinistra e scriva tutto quello che le dico."

L'uomo vide la penna e si guardò intorno.

"Non ci sono videocamere,si sbrighi."disse Lucy che riprese a camminare "Non ho tempo da perdere."

L'uomo si alzò e ubbidì "Dica pure."

"Le mando le foto di 3 persone che stanno per arrivare in Europa."disse Lucy "Ciascuno di loro trasporta un chilo di droga.

Le deve arrestare e prelevare la sostanza.

Mi servirà."

"Come si presenta la droga?"disse l'uomo "Stecche?

Capsule?"

"Cristalli."disse la donna "Nascosti in sacche di plastica dentro il loro intestino."

Lucy vide 2 guardie con un cane.

"Come scusi?"disse l'uomo.

"Faccia attenzione quando le rimuove."disse Lucy "La sostanza è molto potente."

Il cane andò verso di lei che si tolse gli occhiali e guardò il cane che indietreggiò e guaì.

"Mi deve credere."disse Lucy.

Sul computer dell'uomo arrivarono 3 foto.

"Ricevuto?"disse Lucy.

"Si."disse l'uomo.

"Bene."disse Lucy che prese il biglietto per l'aereo "Conto su di lei."

Lucy attaccò.

"Tutto bene?"disse un collega del poliziotto e lui annuì.

I trafficanti di droga e le persone con la droga furono arrestati in vari paesi.

"Abbiamo prelevato il suo pacco."disse un poliziotto al Pier del Rio che aveva arrestato gli uomini in Franca.

"La ringrazio molto."disse Pier "Le mando i documenti per il trasferimento."

"Arrivederci."disse l'altro.

Pier attaccò "È fatta.

Li abbiamo tutti e 3."

I poliziotti uscirono.

Lucy era seduta sull'aereo,mentre veniva detto che la discesa verso l'aeroporto di Parigi sarebbe iniziata presto.

Lucy smanettava velocissimamente su 2 computer contemporaneamente.

I computer avevano la schermata nera con delle colonne di dati verdi dentro.

"Mi scusi,dovremmo chiederle di mettere via in computer."disse la hostes.

"Dovrebbe pulirsi il naso."disse Lucy.

"Come scusi."disse la donna.

"Vorrei un po di champagne."disse Lucy e la donna si accorse di avere del sangue che usciva dal naso "Ah,si certo."

La donna andò via,andando a parlare con un altro.

Lucy chiuse i computer e guardò fuori.

Un uomo arrivò con un bicchiere "Signorina."

"Grazie."disse Lucy che prese il bicchiere.

"Mi dispiace molto,ma ora deve chiudere il tavolinetto."disse l'uomo.

Lucy lo guardò ipnotizzandolo e mandandolo via "Certo."

Lucy guardò il suo bicchiere "Al sapere."

La donna bevve.

40%.

Dopo aver bevuto,vide che un dente era rimasto dentro il bicchiere.

FLASHBACK

Norman era alla conferenza "Se l'habitat non è sufficientemente favorevole o nutritivo...la cellula sceglierà l'immortalità.

In altre parole l'autosufficienza e l'autogestione."

FINE FLASHBACK

Lucy tossi e si trovò tre denti in mano,che fissò e lasciò cadere con lo sgomento dell'uomo della fila accanto.

Lucy guardò le dita delle mano destra che vibravano in modo anomalo,poi della pelle iniziò a staccarsi e volare,come se fosse polvere.

Lei ci passò sopra l'altra mano e vide il tessuto muscolare.

Lucy guardò sconvolta il dito medio della mano sinistra che iniziava a disintegrasi in polvere che fluttuava in aria e tentò di raccoglierla con l'altra mano,poi fece un gesto verso l'uomo del sedile accanto,che la guardava e lui si diede la valigia in testa e svenne.

Una delle hostes vide la polvere.

Lucy si alzò barcollando mentre la polvere si levò a grandi scie dal suo corpo e corse verso il bagno,mentre gli inservienti la inseguivano.

Aprì la porta del bagno e uno di loro la raggiunse,così lei allungò la mano sinistra verso di lui facendolo volare via ed emettendo polvere,poi chiuse la porta e tentò di muovere la leva della serratura con la mano destra,ma,metà dell'anulare e del medio erano svaniti in polvere,così dovette tentare più di una volta prima di riuscirci.

Gli uomini iniziarono a bussare.

Lucy si appoggiò al muro mentre la polvere si staccava dalle mani e poi dal collo sotto il mento e sul alcune parti del volto,lasciando strappi sulla pelle.

Lucy si guardò allo specchio e vide che la parte destra del suo volto si stava afflosciando a sinistra,così prese la sacca nella borsa,la vuotò sulle mani ed iniziò a mangiare le pietra azzurre.

Delle linee azzurre le apparvero sul viso in modo irregolare e il volto tornò normale e intatto,poi Lucy indietreggiò e si appoggiò a muro.

Gli zigomi le diventarono azzurri e anche la parte destra del collo che si aprì,rivelando che la materia dentro emanava luce gialla all'interno e rossa lateralmente.

La luce gialla uscì dalla sua bocca,mentre le guance si disintegravano mostrando sotto una materia incandescente multicolore,poi le sue braccia divennero polvere che si diffuse davanti a lei insieme a filamenti di energia azzurra.

L'intero corpo esplose e si disintegrò,diventando uno sciame di polvere bianca e azzurra che volava nella zona.

La luce divenne talmente forte che l'ambiente intorno sembrava nero,malgrado le altre luci fossero accese.

Pier era all'aeroporto e controllava una carta di credito che mostrava la foto di Lucy.

Un uomo le diede la sacca vuota.

"Aveva una cicatrice sull'addome?"disse Pier seduto ad una scrivania.

"Recente."disse un dottore,con altri poliziotti "C'erano residui di filo."

"E come sta?"disse Pier.

"Bene."disse il dottore "Ora dorme.

Con quello che le ho iniettato dormirà tutto il giorno."

Lucy apri gli occhi.

La pupilla era nera,con i contorni di luce gialla,l'iride era rosso,poi azzurro,giallo e verde.

Batté le palpebre e l'occhio divenne da rettile verdognolo,poi da felino gialli,poi da uccello verdi e poi divennero quelli di un essere umano.

50%

Lucy si mise seduta e indossava un camice azzurro.

Guardando la parete,ebbe dei flash vedendoci attraverso,poi vide i suoi vestiti.

Un infermiera entro e la vide seduta,poi uscì e corse dal medico "Dottore,è sveglia."

"È sicura?"disse l'uomo stupito.

"È seduta sul letto."disse la donna e i poliziotti andarono immediatamente.

Lucy uscì dalla stanza e andò nel corridoio

"È lei."disse il dottore indicandola.

"Non l'avevate legata?"disse Pier.

"Certo!"disse il dottore.

Pier estrasse la pistola come gli altri "Signorina.

Non si muova."

Tutta la polizia nella stanza puntò le pistole.

"Le voglio parlare da sola."disse Lucy.

"E io voglio che lei alzi le mani,prego."disse Pier.

Lucy mise l'avambraccio destro verso l'alto e abbasso l'indice e il medio.

Tutti caddero a terra,tranne Pier che si guardò intorno,mentre lei si avvicinava.

I proiettili caddero dal manico della pistola tutti insieme.

Pier rimase con la mano puntata in avanti e lei gli arrivò davanti alla pistola.

"Ha preso i pacchetti?"disse Lucy.

"Si."disse Pier mettendo giù la pistola.

"Dove sono?"disse Lucy.

"Sono al sicuro."disse lui "Qui.

A Parigi."

"Saranno più al sicuro nelle mie mani."disse Lucy che se ne andò,seguita dall'uomo.

Un poliziotto scese da una macchina nera,insieme al collega e si diresse verso l'entrata di un'ospedale,mentre dall'ambulanza scendevano le persone con la droga nella pancia.

Una macchina nera si parcheggiò davanti l'ospedale.

"Non l'asciare l'auto li."disse il primo poliziotto "Parcheggiala."

Il secondo andò a parcheggiare l'auto.

Nella macchina nera c'era un cinese che parlò al telefono.

Parlava con Jeng che era appena arrivato all'aeroporto.

Indossava una giacca nera,con cravatta nera,aveva le mani fasciate e i capelli tirati indietro.

Pier fermò la macchina ad un semaforo.

"Sa,uno sbirro vede parecchie cose strane...ma sarò sincero con lei...quello che ha fatto prima mi ha spaventato a morte."disse Pier "Per addormentare tutti in quel così…

Mi devo preoccupare?"

"No."disse Lucy.

"Bene."disse Pier.

Lucy vide che ogni cellulare aveva una specie di linea energetica blu o verde che andava verso l'alto.

Iniziò a spostare la mano sinistra e a muovere le linee,fino a prenderne una rossa e la ingrandì con le dita.

Dentro c'erano simboli.

"Le dispiace?"disse lei indicando la radio.

"No."disse Pier.

Lei accese la radio e si udì una voce cinese.

"Che lingua è?"disse Pier.

"Cinese."disse Lucy scendendo dall'auto "Adesso guido io."

Lucy prese la sirena e la mise sul tetto dell'auto.

"Ehi!"disse Pier "Ehi!

No,no.

Questa è un'auto della polizia non può.

Non è possibile."

Pier fu sbalzato dall'altra parte da una forza invisibile e lei entrò in macchina.

"Ok."disse Pier "Ok."

La macchina si mise in moto.

Gli uomini con le sacche nella pancia erano in un corridoio con i poliziotti,ed erano seduti.

"Forza ragazzi."disse il poliziotto sceso dall'auto e i poliziotti li portarono dentro una stanza dove c'era un tavolo operatorio e un medico.

"Signore."disse uno dei 3 "Signore.

Vorrei parlare con qualcuno."

"Parli con la polizia."disse il medico.

"Sono un cittadino tedesco,pretendo un avvocato."disse l'uomo.

"Vado a vedere in chirurgia."disse il poliziotto che si avviò alla porta.

"Porta da mangiare."disse quello sulla porta.

"Non pensi che a quello."disse l'altro che uscì e si allontano.

Il cinese arrivò davanti alla porta insieme a uomini armati fino ai denti che entrarono ed uccisero tutti i poliziotti.

Lucy guidò a tutta velocità,superando una strada perpendicolare e fece sbandare le auto.

"Lei guida sempre così?"disse Pier.

"Non ho mai guidato prima."disse Lucy.

"Fantastico."disse Pier.

La macchina superò le altre,poi girò a sinistra e quelle sulla corsia opposta sbandarono.

"Ehi!"disse Pier "È contromano."

"È tardi."disse Lucy.

Le altre auto iniziarono a sbandare,due macchine andarono una contro l'altra e un furgone si rovesciò su un fianco,mentre una macchina andava contro delle colonne.

Lucy girò a sinistra,passando un marciapiede sotto delle arcate.

La gente si spostò e alcuni tavolini furono investiti,poi superò diverse strade perpendicolari,provocando incidenti.

"È meglio essere in ritardo che morti."disse Pier.

"Non si muore mai davvero."disse Lucy che tornò in strada,una macchina sbandò e ruotò su se stessa,poi imboccò un'altra strada,andando contro mano sotto un tunnel,poi si inserì a tutta velocità in una corsia di macchine,facendone sbandare una,e mandandola contro un'altra.

L'auto si capovolse.

Uno di quelli con la droga nella pancia venne operato,il sacchetto fu tolto,lavato e messo in una valigia.

"Signore,scusi."disse uno degli altri 2 al cinese seduto "Io non mi sento bene."

Il cinese gli sparò uccidendolo,poi puntò la pistola verso l'altro.

"Sto...sto bene."disse l'altro "Sto bene."

Lucy continuava a superare delle macchine e diverse auto della polizia si erano messe dietro di loro.

"Ora gli dico di smettere di inseguirci."disse Pier.

"Non si scomodi."disse Lucy che prese un'altra strada,stretta e dritta.

Un vecchio leggeva un giornale,su una panchina,con dietro un mercato,poi vide che in fondo alla strada un'auto venne scagliata via.

I pilastri di metallo davanti al mercato iniziarono ad abbassarsi,la macchina di Lucy passò e i pilastri si rialzarono.

La prima macchina della polizia ci andò a sbattere in pieno,la seconda andò contro la prima,poi la terza andò contro le altre sue e si cappottò,mentre la quarta prese letteralmente il volo,andando sulle bancarelle di verdura.

Lucy arrivò all'ospedale e scese.

Quello morto era stato operato.

Il poliziotto che era andato a prender e il cibo,aprì la porta,un cinese punto la pistola,ma lui la afferrò e lo colpì,poi gli altri gli spararono uccidendolo,ma lui ne colpì uno.

Il terzo con la droga fuggì e uno dei mafiosi gli sparò alla schiena uccidendolo.

Il corpo strusciò sul pavimento e Lucy lo fermò con il piede destro.

Pier si mise dietro la porta con la pistola pronta.

Il cinese in capo mise le droga nella valigia ed uscì.

"Dammi la valigetta."disse Lucy.

"Uccidetela e prendete la sacca."disse il cinese ridendo.

Gli uomini si avvicinarono,mentre l'altro si voltò ed andò a sbattere contro un muro invisibile,che poi colpì con la mano.

60%

Le armi dei sicari andarono tutte contro il soffitto.

"Uccidetela ho detto!"disse il capo.

Gli uomini si avvicinarono e furono tutti sollevati in aria,man mano che lei si avvicinava.

Lucy fece un gesto con la mano destra verso la parete e l'ultimo andò contro un muro,sfondandolo,poi lei prese la valigetta dal capo che rimase paralizzato nella posizione in cui era.

Lucy tornò indietro e diede la valigia a Pier.

"La apra."disse lei e lui ubbidì.

Lucy girò il morto,gli mise le mani nella pancia,estrasse il sacco e lo mise dentro la valigetta,poi la richiuse e la prese "Andiamo."

"Non sono sicuro di poterle essere d'aiuto."disse Pier.

Lucy si fermò sulla porta "Si invece.

Serve per ricordare."

I due salirono in macchina.

Pier andò dalla parte del guidatore.

"Dove andiamo adesso?"disse Pier.

"Prendere la prima a sinistra."disse il navigatore che si accese da solo.

"Ok."disse Pier guardando Lucy spaventato.

Jeng la vide nella macchina e si adirò "Segui quella macchina."

In una grande stanza c'era Norman con dei colleghi.

I lati della stanza avevano delle librerie molto grandi,mentre la parte centrale aveva dei computer verticali,rettangolari vicino alle pareti,stampati e braccia meccaniche.

C'erano persino delle zone con dei laboratori.

"Gli ordini vengono direttamente dal..."disse Norman che rispose al telefono "Pronto?"

"Lucy."disse lei.

"Ah...è lei."disse Norman "È lei

Ah...salve.

È a Parigi?"

"Si,sono qui."disse Lucy.

"Bene."disse Norman che passeggiò verso la porta "Bene.

Ottimo.

Ecco,io non sono più in albergo.

Ecco,sono venuto all'università e mi sono preso la libertà di riunire alcuni colleghi per discutere del suo caso.

I migliori nel loro campo.

Ci si puoi fidare."

"Io mi fido di lei."disse Lucy.

"Oh,grazie."disse Norman "Crede di poterci raggiungere quei all'università?"

Lucy aprì la porta.

"Sono molto...molto felice di conoscerla."disse Norman sorpreso.

"Capitano Rio."disse Pier.

"Molto piacere."disse Norman "Ah...lasci che le presenti i miei colleghi."

Norman la porto dagli altri "Lui è il professor Cartiè,neurochi..."

"So chi è ognuno di loro."disse Lucy.

"Si,ma certo."disse Norman "Cari colleghi,lei è Lucy,la prima donna che...beh,insomma...come vi ho già accennato,ms Lucy ha,per motivi che restano ancora un mistero per me,sbloccato certe aree del suo cervello che le danno accesso a delle zone cerebrali ancora inesplorate.

Lei ha acquisto dei poteri."

"Può farci un esempio?"disse uno di loro.

Lucy gli mise la mano destra sulla spalla "Sua figlia,Gabriella,6 anni,è morta in un incidente stradale.

Era un'auto blu,sedile in pelle.

Un uccellino blu messo sullo specchietto retrovisore."

L'uomo pianse e lei si allontanò.

Jeng era nell'auto nera davanti al museo e abbassò il finestrino vedendo la macchina di quello dell'ospedale avvicinarsi.

"Capo."disse l'uomo "5 uomini messi a K.O. in ospedale.

Mi spiace."

"Quanti te ne sono rimasti?"disse Jeng.

"Direi 25."disse l'altro "Quella non vuole mollare

È una strega."

"Lo so."disse Jeng "La ucciderò con le mie mani."

Jeng tirò su il finestrino.

Lucy andò da Pier "Stanno arrivando degli uomini,li tenga fuori,ho bisogno di concentrazione."

"Certo."disse Pier che le diede la valigia ed uscì.

Diverse auto della polizia arrivarono al museo.

Jeng scese dall'auto e si armò,circondato da uomini con le mitragliatrici.

Gli scienziati si misero seduti ad un tavolo e dalla parte opposta c'era Lucy.

"Come ha fatto ad accedere a tutte queste informazioni?"disse uno con gli occhiali.

"Tramite impulsi elettrici."disse Lucy "Ogni cellula conosce e parla con ogni altra cellula.

Le cellule si scambiano migliaia di bit di informazioni al secondo.,si raggruppano e formano una gigantesca rete di informazione..."

Lucy alzò l'avambraccio destro e dal dorso della sua mano se ne formò un'altra.

"...che a sua volta forma la materia."disse Lucy "Le cellule si uniscono,assumono una forma…"

La mano sul dorso venne riassorbita,poi le dita di Lucy si allungarono a dismisura e le unghie divennero lunghe e appuntite.

"...si deformano..."disse Lucy e le dita tornarono normali,poi la mano divenne piena di squame scure,le unghie si appuntirono e le dita divennero palmate "...si riformano.

Non fa differenza.

È la stessa cosa."

Jeng e i suoi salirono le scale.

"Gli uomini si considerano unici,quindi hanno basato l'intera teoria dell'esistenza sulla loro unicità."disse Lucy prendendo una penna e lasciandola a mezz'aria una volta tolta la mano destra "1 è la loro unità di misura.

Ma non è così.

I sistemi sociali che abbiamo costituito sono un abbozzo."

La penna si divise in 2 penne uguali.

"1+1 uguale 2."disse Lucy "Questo abbiamo imparato.

Ma 1+1 non ha mai fatto 2."

Le penne si riunirono e divennero una sostanza fluida argentea che cambiava forma.

"Non esistono in realtà ne numeri ne leggi."disse Lucy.

La sostanza formò un cubo argenteo,che si deformò,diventando una sfera nera,che si riempì di bubboni e protuberanze liquide e alla fine divenne come un riccio di mare,poi tornò ad essere una sfera e altre sfere nere più piccole gli si misero intorno a girare,formandosi dalla sfera centrale.

Si formò anche un esametro bianco che girò con le sfere.

La sfera nera si ingrandì diventando chiara,poi alcune sferette nere divennero cubi bianchi e furono tutti inglobati dalla bolla trasparente.

La bolla si ricoprì di piccoli punti grigi,diventando un ottaedro grigio,poi divenne trasparente e divenne una luce bianca con filamenti grigi.

"Abbiamo codificato la nostra esistenza per ridurla a dimensione umana,per renderla comprensibile."disse Lucy "Abbiamo creato una scala di misura,così da dimenticare la sua natura insondabile."

La luce svanì e si dissolse.

"Ma se l'uomo non è l'unità di misura e il mondo non è governato dalle leggi della matematica...che cosa governa tutto?"disse Norman.

Lucy si voltò e apparve uno schermo eterico con dentro una prato,una foresta in lontananza,il cielo nuvoloso e una strada.

"Filmi un'auto che sfreccia su una strada..."disse Lucy e una macchina grigia passò sulla strada"..velocizzi l'immagine all'infinito...e l'auto scompare."

L'auto passò sulla stessa strada sempre più veloce comparendo da una parte all'altra dello schermo e poi divenne un lampo di luce e scomparve.

"Quindi che prova abbiamo della sua esistenza?"disse Lucy "Il tempo,da legittimità alla sua esistenza,qualsiasi cosa esso sia.

Il tempo è la sola vera unità di misura.

È la prova dell'esistenza della materia.

Senza tempo,noi non esistiamo."

Norman fissò lo schermò "Il tempo…

Il tempo è l'unità."

I mafiosi iniziarono a sparare alle guardie.

Jeng era il primo ad aver fatto fuoco e aveva due mitragliette.

Tutti si alzarono spaventati,incluso Norman,mentre Lucy non ci faceva nemmeno caso.

"Cercate in tutto l'edificio e trovatela!"disse Jeng e gli uomini armati iniziarono a circolare.

Pier entrò "Non li terremo a bada per molto."

"È il momento di procedere."disse Lucy.

Gli scienziati presero le sacche dalla valigetta e Norman ne guardò una dopo essersi messo il camice.

Uno di loro mise una videocamera su un tripode davanti ad una sedia al centro della stanza,mentre un altro metteva le pietre dentro l'acqua creando un fluido.

Lucy si mise sulla sedia e furono messe 4 flebo intorno a lei,poi le misero gli aghi nel braccio.

Norman si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei "È sicura di aver bisogno di una dose così massiccia,temo che non sopravviverà."

"Alcune cellule dentro di me si ribelleranno e difenderanno la loro integrità fino alla fine."disse Lucy "Per raggiungere il 100% devo forzare.

Devo ridurre le cellule al loro nucleo.

In più ci sono parti della realtà che non riesco a sondare,come se venissi bloccata da qualcosa.

Forse riuscirò a superare questa..barriera."

I mafiosi avanzarono nei corridoio adornati di statue e in stile antico.

"Ma tutta questa conoscenza,Lucy...non sono sicuro che l'umanità sia pronta a riceverla."disse Norman "Siamo così ossessionati dal potere e dal profitto.

Data la natura dell'uomo...potrebbe portarci solo instabilità e caos."

Uno entrò dentro una stanza ed uccise tutti.

"L'ignoranza porta il caos,non la conoscenza."disse Lucy "Costruirò un computer e farò in download di tutto il mio sapere.

Farò in modo che lei possa avere accesso."

"Si."disse Norman "Spero solo che saremo all'altezza del suo sacrificio."

I poliziotti erano dietro delle curve del corridoio

Gli scienziati si allontanarono.

Pier avanzò con gli altri poliziotti e puntò l'arma "Nessuno si muova!

Voi capite quello che dico?"

L'iride di Lucy divenne azzurro acceso,poi lei chiuse gli occhi,piegò la testa all'indietro,e tutta la miscela fu assorbita.

Dalla sua bocca uscì una forte luce bianca,con filamenti bianchi enormi e un forte rumore.

I raggi che le uscirono dalla bocca erano anche multicolore e produssero un forte vento.

Jeng sparò e ci fu un'enorme sparatoria nei corridoi.

Pier fu preso di striscio alla gola e si riparò.

I raggi e le scariche continuarono ad uscire dalla bocca di Lucy,poi istantaneamente tornarono dentro e lei chiuse gli occhi.

Jeng si riparò dietro una colonna

70%

Lucy apri gli occhi che erano ancora azzurri,poi tornarono normali e le flebo furono scagliate via dalla sua mente.

Jeng sparò e lo fecero anche i poliziotti,mentre uno di loro strisciava a terra.

Sulle braccia di Lucy di formarono delle linee filamentose che divennero scure,poi dalle sue dita uscì una sostanza nera,semi liquida,ma allo stesso tempo solida,che toccò terra.

Aveva anche dei filamenti color carne.

La sostanza si diresse verso degli scaffali a muro e cominciò ad inglobare i microscopi.

"Ma che sta facendo?"disse uno di loro mentre guardava la sostanza nera,piena di bubboni e filamenti.

"Sta cercando energia e materia.."disse Noman.

Una parte della sostanza andò sui computer rettangolari,assorbendo scariche elettriche azzurre.

"E cerca di collegarsi ai nostri computer."disse Norman.

Le macchine furono schiacciate ed assorbite,come anche le stampanti.

Il tripode fu circondato e assorbito,come anche la videocamera.

Nel corridoio la sparatoria continuò danneggiando le statue.

Le scariche elettriche percorsero i filamenti che per un momento divennero pieni di punte e anche gli ultimi computer furono presi.

La sostanza invase completamente un laboratorio assorbendo tutti gli strumenti elettronici.

Un filamento prese un bracco meccanico e lo assorbì.

"Fa qualcosa per fermarli."disse Jeng a quello che era sopravvissuto all'ospedale e che era dietro una colonna.

"D'accordo capo!"urlò l'uomo "Pronto?"

L'altro annuì.

"Tutto bene?"disse Pier a quello a terra.

"Mica tanto."disse l'altro.

80%

Le pareti della stanza e tutto il resto svanirono,ci fu un forte vento e Norman e gli altri si ritrovarono un un vuoto bianco senza limiti.

"Oh mio Dio che sta succedendo?"disse uno di loro.

La sostanza formò una base nera,con delle enormi punte nere regolari,che divennero cilindriche con simboli rossi.

"Che cosa fa?"disse l'altro.

"Computer di nuova generazione,presumo."disse Norman.

La base della sedia di Lucy era completamente coperta dalla sostanza nera che si diramava in sei filamenti lunghissimi e ramificati.

Le braccia anche erano collegate alla sostanza.

Norman guardò sconvolto Lucy,mentre i colleghi si parlarono tra loro.

90%

I mafiosi spararono,uno si gettò a terra strusciò con le ginocchia,prendendo un bazooka e lanciando il razzo verso la porta di Lucy.

L'esplosione la fece balzare in avanti,viaggiò sulla sedia a velocità impensabile e si trovò davanti alla torre di Parigi.

Rimase per qualche istante li,poi viaggiò ancora e si trovò seduta su una scogliera,poi superò il mare e si trovò a New York in pieno centro.

La gente affollava la città

Lei mosse gli avambraccio dall'interno verso l'esterno tenendoli fermi in verticali con i palmi verso l'esterno.

La gente smise di muoversi come tutto il resto.

Lucy mise giù le mani,poi mosse la mano sinistra verso destra e la realtà si mosse accelerando molto,poi mise la mano destra con il palmo in avanti e la gente si fermò,poi mandò la mano destra verso sinistra.

Il tempo tornò indietro e lei lo fermò nella New York del 1800.

Le strade erano piene di carrozze e cavalli,poi mandò entrambi gli avambracci verso sinistra e il tempo tornò indietro.

La città divenne un insieme di case,poi una foresta e poi una prateria,con un fiume.

Lucy fermò il tempo davanti a 5 indiani che si guardarono sconvolti vedendo la sedia nell'acqua da cui uscivano fuori dei cespugli.

Lei mandò la mano destra verso sinistra e il tempo tornò indietro.

Ci fu un momento dove pioveva ,poi un momento dove c'era una tempesta fortissima e la zona era piena di lava e vulcani che eruttavano,poi un momento di normalità,un momento dove tutto veniva ghiacciato e poi lei fermò il tempo.

La zona era una prateria piena di cespugli.

C'erano degli alberi cilindrici con le foglie messe solo in cima come a formare una punta o un bozzolo.

Un dinosauro,carnivoro,che mangiava un erbivoro,si voltò e la vide,le corse contro,spalancando le fauci,ma lei spalancò le braccia e svanì.

Riapparve davanti alla scimmia Lucy che beveva dal fiume.

La scimmia iniziò ad emettere versi.

Lucy,con gli occhi lucidi,allungò la mano sinistra verso di lei,allungando il dito indice e la scimmia le toccò la punta delle dita con il suo dito.

Non appena le due si furono toccate,Lucy lasciò l'orbita terrestre stando sulla sedia e vide il pianeta e la Luna.

Il tempo tornò indietro e la terra divenne incandescente,poi vide una pioggia di meteoriti scorrere all'indietro,poi vide l'impatto tra la terra e un corpo celeste minore all'indietro,poi si allontanò dalla palla incandescente e dai detriti intorno.

99%

Jeng era nella stanza bianca e si avvicinava a Lucy che era di spalle,tenendo la pistola puntata.

La pelle di Lucy divenne nera lucida pian piano dalle braccia verso la testa.

Lucy vagava tra le nebulose azzurre,rosse,rosa,arancioni e di altri colori,poi lasciò la galassia e ne vide un'altra,con altre nebulose,una verde in alto e una azzurra in basso.

Migliaia di forme evanescenti fatte come di un vapore azzurro e rosso si diressero verso un'apertura gialla,con i contorni ad aspirale verdi.

Lucy superò l'apertura passandoci accanto e si ritrovò ad osservare un'immensità bianca e vide di essere uscita da una sfera nera semiliquida,con dei filamenti neri e bianchi dentro,che andavano verso l'alto e tornavano in basso.

Entrò dentro uno dei filamenti e percorse velocemente un tunnel pieno di circonferenze bianche e arancioni.

Le cellule nell'acqua iniziarono a tornare una dentro l'altra,il tunnel divenne formato da pareti azzurre,con filamenti gialli e poi divenne multicolore.

Lucy viaggiava sempre più velocemente.

La pelle del corpo rimasto nella stanza bianca era completamente nera.

Due filamenti di plasma azzurri si unirono formando una luce.

La 2 cellule divennero 1 e poi scomparve e tutto divenne buio.

100%

Lucy scomparve,lasciando cadere il vestito a terra,mentre Jeng sparava diversi colpi,poi voltò la sedia sconvolto,poi guardò gli atri "Lei dov'è?

Eh?"

Jeng puntò la pistola contro gli scienziati "Dov'è?

Rispondete.

RISPONDETE!"

"Ehi tu!"disse Pier.

Jeng si voltò e Pier gli sparò.

Il corpo morto cadde sulla sedia.

"Guardate...il computer si muove."disse uno degli scienziati.

Uno dei filamenti andò verso Norman formando una lunghissima chiavetta nera.

Norman la prese e la macchina divenne polvere nera,poi osservò la chiavetta.

"Ma...lei dov'è?"disse Pier che controllò il telefono che aveva lo schermo che si era acceso.

Apparve uno sfondo nero con una scritta che diceva "Io sono ovunque."

Norman rimase sconvolto e Pier si guardò intorno,poi lasciò la stanza.

VOCE NARRANE DI LUCY

"La vita ci è stata donata 1000000000 di anni fa.

Ora sapete cosa farne."


	82. BRIGHTBURN:L'ANGELO DEL MALE

BRIGTHBURN:L'ANGELO DEL MALE

FLASHBACK

Notte.

Una villa spaziosa a 2 piani era in mezzo ai campi.

Poco distante c'era una cassetta delle lettere azzurra con su scritto "14" e sotto scritta "Breyer" e poco distante 2 fienili abbandonati e arrugginiti di forma allungata,con il tetto leggermente a triangolo e dietro c'erano 2 cisterne cilindriche in parte arrugginite.

In un mobile c'erano molti libri sull'infertilità.

Poco dopo il mobile c'era un letto con un uomo con baffi e folta barba nera,capelli neri,maglietta nera,con sopra una donna bionda con una vestaglia leggermente celeste.

La donna aveva anche due ciocche viola.

I due si baciavano.

"Oh si,così,si."disse l'uomo e lei rise "Forse sarà la volta buona e faremo un bambino."

"Ah,divertiamoci e basta."disse lei.

"Oh,io mi diverto sempre."disse lui.

"Oh,sta zitto e baciami."disse lei.

Lui la baciò.

"Ah!"disse lei.

"Oh,scusa."disse l'altro "Maledetto orologio."

I due ripresero e la casa fu scossa da dei tremori appena percettibili.

La donna guardo verso la finestra.

"Che c'è?"disse lui.

Lei scese e fece alcuni passi"Ah,ha smesso."

"Che strano,non ho sentito niente."disse lui.

Lei guardò l'uomo e la casa tremò improvvisamente e violentemente,tanto che la donna urlò.

Le luci si spensero.

"Tesoro!"disse l'altro "Tutto bene?"

"Sto bene,sto bene."disse lei "Ma che cos'era?"

L'uomo guardò dalla finestra e vide che,dal boschetto,che era a qualche decina di metri dalla casa,si levava una colonna di fumo e in basso c'era una luce rossa che lampeggiava.

"Che diavolo è?"disse l'uomo.

In seguito vennero fatti dei filmati al neonato della coppia.

FINE FLASHBACK

2019

Il Sole sorse sui campi d'erba intorno alla fattoria e illuminò anche le recinzioni di metallo.

Il neonato era dodicenne ora.

Nel prato tra la casa e i fienili c'era un'altalena e una bici.

La donna entrò in una stanza da letto.

Aveva i capelli legati,una vestaglia azzurra,una maglietta nera e pantaloni neri.

"Brandon?"disse lei aprendo al porta e guardandosi intorno,poi uscì "Dai,preparati per andare a scuola."

Entrò nella camera da letto del marito e guardò sotto il letto "Trovato!"

Alzando le coperte vide che non c'era nessuno,così andò in cima alle scale.

Il corridoio, le pareti erano di legno e piene di foto in quadri rettangolari e ovali.

La donna fischiò e attese il fischio di risposta,poi sentì dei passi e scese le scale.

"Vedrai che ti trovo."disse la donna che uscì di casa "Sei nel fienile!"

La donna corse verso il fienile e arrivò all'entrata.

I recinti erano vuoti,l'attrezzatura abbandonata,ma la paglia a terra c'era.

La donna fischiò avvicinandosi ad una scaletta di 2 gradini e sopra c'era un altro corridoio con della paglia a terra e c'erano delle ringhiere di legno.

Lei udì un altro fischio e si avvicinò ad una seconda scaletta che la condusse in un altro ambiente separato dal corridoio da delle tegole di legno messe in orizzontale e collegate ad altre in verticale.

Nell'ambiente c'era una botola e i due sportelli erano chiusi dal lucchetto.

"BOH!"urlò lui che le apparve davanti spaventandola.

Il bambino era snello,con capelli neri,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Indossava il pigiama.

Lei lo abbracciò "Ah,ci sono cascata in pieno.

Ormai sei troppo grande per questo.

Ma rimarrai sempre il mio bambino.

Ok andiamo."

"Ci hai messo un bel po' a trovarmi."disse il bambino.

Il padre chiuse un recinto di ferro e vide i 2 uscire dal fienile.

Indossava una maglietta gialla,con sotto una camicia bianca,guanti chiari e jenas.

"Oh..."disse la madre uscendo.

"Ehi,buon giorno."disse lui.

"Ciao."disse lei.

"Che facevate li dentro?"disse l'uomo.

"Niente,giocavo a nascondermi."disse il bambino.

"Ah..."disse lui,togliendosi i guanti e mettendo il braccio sinistro intorno alla spalle "Conosci le regole del fienile,vero?"

"Si,beh..."disse Brandon camminando.

"È pieno di assi e chiodi arrugginiti,non voglio che ti faccia male."disse il padre.

"È stato la dentro solo 2 minuti."disse il figlio.

"Ah."disse il padre che baciò la testa della madre "Fatto colazione?"

"Non ancora."disse la madre.

"Vi vanno i cereali?"disse lui.

"Grande idea."disse Brandon.

"Ci prepari i cereali?"disse a madre.

"Si."disse il padre.

A scuola i ragazzi erano in classe,seduti ai banchi e un'insegnante gli stava mostrando un video dove si vedevano delle api.

La classe aveva le pareti blu,la lavagna verde,con davanti lo schermo bianco e c'erano cartelloni sui muri.

Brandon indossava una camicia azzurra,con linee orizzontali bianche e pantaloni grigi.

"E questo è quello che chiamiamo un alveare."disse la donna.

Quando le luci si riaccesero un ragazzo grasso di colore sbadigliò.

L'insegnante era bionda,con i capelli legati,una felpa grigia e una gonna lunga.

Brandon disegnava ripetutamente un simbolo sul suo quaderno.

Il simbolo era una linea verticale che tagliava 2 rombi,uno sopra e uno sotto,congiunti in uno spigolo,con una linea verticale che li tagliava in 2.

"Vespe e api."disse la donna "Entrambe appartenenti alla stessa famiglia di insetti.

Entrambe dotate di ali e di pungiglioni.

Qualcuno sa dirmi che cosa le contraddistingue?"

Tutti rimasero in silenzio.

"Signor Breyer?"disse l'insegnante.

Brandon alzò la testa dai disegni "Beh,le api sono impollinatrici e le vespe predatrici."

"Bene."disse l'insegnante "Qualcun altro?"

"E le vespe sono più aggressive e pericolose."disse Brandon,mentre la ragazza castana davanti a lui si voltava a guardarlo "Una specie,la Polistes Sulcifer è nota come vespa parassita."

Il nero rise insieme ad altri.

"Non è più capace di creare nidi,per cui obbliga con la forza le altre specie di vespe a crescere la sua prole,nutrendola con vermi."disse Brandon.

L'insegnante annuì sorridendo.

"Sai perché parli tanto di vermi?"disse il nero "Lo sei anche tu."

Tutta la classe rise.

"Va bene,basta."disse l'insegnante.

"Tranquillo."disse lei "Sono i geni che governano il mondo."

I due si sorrisero.

La sera seguente Brandon dormiva nel letto e la madre aprì la porta osservandolo sotto la coperta rossa,a sua volta sotto quella chiara e scura.

Indossava un pigiama azzurro.

La madre chiuse la porta,andò in una sala usata per dipingere,piena di quadri,pennelli e colori e accese una radio che aveva addosso più colore che altro,poi versò il colore viola in un recipiente e dipinse su un quadro.

Nel fienile,apparve una luce rossa lampeggiante sotto la botola,mentre Brandon dormiva,e si udì una voce disumana che parlava in una lingua incomprensibile "Scarow Lorow."

Le luci andarono e vennero e la musica della radio fu sostituita dalla voce,ma la madre,scambiandola per un'interferenza spense la radio,dopo aver dato un colpetto.

La voce si udì nella stanza del bambino che iniziò ad avere fortissime convulsioni nel sonno,poi tutto tornò normale.

Nella sua mente apparve un'immagine inquietante.

Vide una dimensione bianca che aveva una zona con dei cerchi concentrici carnosi.

Tali cerchi,uno più piccolo dell'altro, erano a volte fatti da linee di carne ben intrecciate,come una corda o linee oblique.

Man mano che ci si avvicinava al centro si formava come un buco in questo bianco,formato dalle circonferenze che erano sempre più vicine le une alle altre e alla fine diventavano attaccate formando un buco circolare.

Sospeso nel buco c'era un colossale cuore umano rosso che al posto dei buchi per le vene aveva come delle bocche e c'erano anche 4 bocche divise in 2 colonne,una sopra l'altra,per ogni faccia del cuore e altre bocce sulla parte inferiore.

Al centro della parte inferiore partivano 2 filamenti che si incrociavano come un DNA e andavano verso il basso.

Le bocche si aprivano ed inglobavano il bianco.

La madre si voltò,come se avesse sentito qualcosa,ma poi tornò a dipingere.

Brandon aprì gli occhi,si alzò,trascinando a terra la coperta

Brandon andò alla finestra,la aprì,si mise in piedi sul davanzale e si gettò dalla finestra,mentre delle voci bisbigliavano.

Sentendo un tonfo la madre si voltò,guardò il fienile e poi uscì.

Osservando l'altalena e anche le lenzuola appese ad un filo e da esso partivano delle lenzuola,si voltò verso l'entrata e salì le scale,ma poi sentì un tonfo e iniziò a camminare tra le lenzuola spostandole e credendo di vedere Brandon "Brandon?"

La donna entrò ne fienile "Brandon?"

La madre lentamente arrivò nella zona con la botola e vide Brandon in ginocchio che aveva afferrato le porte della botola e le scuoteva tentando di muoverle,ma il lucchetto e la catena glie lo impedivano.

Mentre lo faceva ripeteva,con una voce inumana,le parole che si udivano anche nel fienile "Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow."

La madre si mise una mano sulla bocca vedendolo.

"Brandon?"disse la madre mettendogli la mano destra sulla spalla "Brandon?"

Lui si volto lentamente,dopo essersi fermato e la guardò.

"Brandon?"disse la madre.

Lui emise un urlo e si alzò di scatto,poi iniziò a guardarsi intorno,scosso e sconcertato.

"Ehi..."disse la madre che si avvicinò e lo toccò "Ehi."

Brandon iniziò a respirare affannosamente.  
"Ehi,ehi."disse la madre toccandogli le braccia.

"Che succede?"disse Brandon spaventato "Che succede?"

"Tesoro,sono la mamma,sono la mamma."disse lei mettendogli le mani sul viso "Guardami.

Ehi,va tutto bene.

Tutto bene,tutto bene.

Shhh.

Tutto bene."

La madre lo abbracciò "Stavi camminando nel sonno,credo."

"C'erano...c'erano delle voci."disse Brandon sconvolto "Qualcosa..."

"Va tutto bene ora,è tutto finito."disse lei.

"Ok."disse Brandon.

La madre guardò il lucchetto.

Poco dopo la madre copriva Brandon con le coperte e il figlio stava dormendo,mentre lei cantava e gli accarezzava la fronte.

Nel fienile la voce iniziò a parlare ancora e la luce iniziò a lampeggiare ancora.

La madre uscì dalla cameretta e il padre salì le scale.

"Tutto a posto?"disse il padre.

"Si,era solo sonnambulismo,credo."disse la madre.

"Dov'era?"disse il padre.

"No,giù,di sotto."disse la madre "Ora sta bene.

Andiamo a letto,si è fatto tardi."

La madre e il padre andarono nella loro stanza.

Il giorno dopo il padre stava usando un trapano su una staccionata aiutato da figlio.

"Tienilo fermo."disse il padre che usò il trapano "Ecco.

Fatto.

Ora dovrebbe reggere."

Il padre tirò fuori dal taschino sinistro della camicia 2 caramelle "Ne vuoi una?"

"Certo."disse Brandon che prese la caramella.

"I primi tempi,dopo averti adottato,io non avevo idea di come fare il papà."disse il padre "Un giorno tua madre uscì e tu iniziasti a piangere disperato.

Ma avevo l'arma segreta."

Il padre mostrò la caramella.

"Quindi,mi hai dato una caramella?"disse Brandon sorridendo.

Il padre annuì e mangiò la caramella "Già. "

Il padre prese il trapano.

"E ha funzionato?"disse il figlio.

"Direi di si."disse il padre "Non sei venuto su poi così male,no?"

Il figlio rise e il padre gli accarezzò la testa.

"D'accordo."disse il padre "La tagli tu l'erba?

Devo andare a comprare dei semi."

"Si,so farlo."disse Brandon "Ci penso io."

Poco dopo Brandon era da solo e tentava di accendere la macchina per tagliare l'erba,ma senza successo "Andiamo!"

Brandon iniziò a tirare al corda con la mano destra con rabbia,mentre con la sinistra teneva l'oggetto "Stupido aggeggio!"

L'ultima volta che tirò l'oggetto lo fece con più forza,così il taglia erbe gli volò via dalle mani e volò in aria per decine di metri schiantandosi vicino ad un albero.

Lui si guardò le mani sconvolto.

La macchina,capovolta,ora era accesa e le lame giravano.

Brandon si avvicinò,si guardò la mano destra,iniziò a sentire voci bisbigliare nella sua testa,avvicinò la mano alle lame roteanti lentamente,poi mise la mano in avanti velocemente e le lame furono boccate e quella che aveva colpito la mano era piegata.

Brandon guardò la sua mano e vide che era integra.

La notte seguente la famiglia era dentro un locale.

Il locale era rettangolare,con il tetto di mattoni blu,le pareti arancioni,con una linea blu e la parte sotto marrone.

La parte frontale aveva delle vetrate.

Brandon e la madre erano davanti ad un videogioco,lei prese la pistola finta ed iniziò ad usarla.

"Sono bravissima in queste cose."disse la madre.

"Si vede."disse Brandon.

Poco dopo erano davanti ad una teca dove c'erano degli oggetti da prendere con un braccio meccanico.

"Che ne dici di quello marrone?"disse la madre indicando "È facile da prendere."

Brandon prese quello sbagliato.

"Oh no,ce l'avevi proprio davanti."disse la madre.

Al secondo tentativo la madre applaudì e gli accarezzo la testa.

Poco dopo i 3 erano ad un tavolo e c'erano anche gli zii.

La zia era bionda,capelli lunghi,indossava una maglietta chiara,lo zio aveva i capelli neri,barba e baffi, e maglietta grigia.

Entrambi avevano i jeans blu.

Una cameriera portò loro una torta.

Aveva i capelli neri legati dietro la testa,e l'abito da lavoro azzurro.

"TANTI AUGURI A TE!"cantavano tutti "TANTI AUGURI A BRANDON!

TANTI AUGURI A TE!"

La cameriera mise la torta sul tavolo.

"Tutta tua."disse il padre.

"Ma è da bambini piccoli."disse Brandon vedendo il piccolo dolce e la sola candela.

"Dai esprimi un desiderio,grazie erica."disse la madre e la cameriera sorrise andando via "Non sapevo che l'avrebbero portata,che carini."

"Ah,se non la vuoi falla frullare qua che ci penso io."disse il padre di Brandon

Il ragazzo ci soffiò sopra e tutti applaudirono.

"Allora,Brandon,ho saputo che vai forte a scuola."disse lo zio.

"Già,è uno dei migliori 100 studenti."disse la madre.

"No,per l'esattezza è uno dei 10 migliori studenti."disse la zia "Eh,si,tutti i docenti parlano di lui."

"È il nostro piccolo super genio."disse la madre e lui sorrise.

"E allora un ragazzo speciale si merita un regalo molto speciale."disse lo zio che prese un pacco rettangolare molto lungo e lo mise sul tavolo "Questo è da parte mia e della zia Mary."

"Che cos'è?"disse Brandon che cominciò a scartarlo.

"Dai su,aprilo."disse la zia.

"Ho sparato al mio primo cervo con questo stesso modello."disse lo zio.

"Wow!"disse il padre che prese il pacco"Wow!

Wow!

No,niente armi.

Ne avevamo parlato."

"Lo so,ma insomma..."disse la madre.

"Andiamo,è ancora un bambino!"disse il padre mettendo il pacco accanto a se.

"Ho 12 anni."disse Brandon.

"Lo so,esatto."disse il padre "Sei ancora un ragazzino."

"Ridammelo."disse Brandon.

"Che cos'hai detto?"disse il padre "Ripeti."

"Ho detto...ridammelo!"disse Brandon che colpì il tavolo con il pugno destro e i videogiochi si spensero tutti insieme e l'attenzione dei presenti fu concentrata su di loro per qualche secondo.

"Brandon..."disse la madre.

"Ok,chiudiamola qui."disse il padre alzandosi "Il gelato un'altra volta.

Grazie infinite.

Brandon andiamo."

Vedendo che non si muoveva il padre gli afferrò il braccio destro con la mano,ma non riusci a smuoverlo "Brandon,andiamo...

Brandon!

Alzati subito!"

"Brandon,ascolta tuo padre."disse la donna.

"Ce ne andiamo,forza."disse il padre.

Il figlio si alzò.

"Ragazzi,è stato bello,grazie di tutto."disse la madre.

"Ok,mi spiace."disse la zia.

"Non ti preoccupare."disse la madre.

I due andarono via.

Mentre uscirono la cameriera li fissò.

"Vi voglio bene ragazzi."disse la zia.

"Tesoro,te l'avevo detto."disse la zia.

"Sicura che vuoi dei figli?"disse lo zio.

Tornati a casa la madre si sedette sul divano e si tolse le scarpe.

"Io davvero non lo capisco."disse il padre con in mano una birra "Compie 12 anni e si mette a rispondermi."

"Veramente strano,non sembrava nemmeno lui."disse a madre.

"Mi preoccupa un po'."disse il padre "Diventa grande,sta cambiando."  
Il padre mise il braccio destro sullo schienale del divano e la madre gli si appoggiò addosso.

"Noi eravamo molto peggio quando avevano la sua età."disse la madre "Ti ricordi,correvamo sempre di qua e di la,ci nascondevamo a spassarcela nella cantina dei miei."

"Eh già."disse il padre ridendo.

"Sapevano esattamente cosa facevamo la sotto,ma non glie ne importava niente."disse la donna "Mi consideravano irrecuperabile."

"Oh,amore."disse il padre.

"Noi non faremo così con Brandon."disse la madre "Lui deve sapere che ci teniamo."

"Lui lo sa."disse il padre"Ehi,se andassimo in campeggio questo week end?

Noi 3 da soli."

"Si,non lo facciamo da tanto."disse la madre.

"Sai cos'altro non facciamo da un po' ?"disse il padre.

"Lo so cosa pensi."disse la madre ridendo.

"Ho una voglia tremenda."disse il padre ridendo.

"Andare in chiesa."disse lei ridendo "È tanto che non andiamo a messa."

"Hai ragione."disse il padre che la abbracciò "Ma non è affatto quello a cui stavo pensando."

Il padre la baciò.

"Devi sistemare l'armadio."disse la madre "Ecco a cosa stavi pensando."

"No."disse lui che a baciò ancora.

"Va bene,ma devi fare piano."disse la madre.

"Faccio sempre piano."disse il padre.

"Credo che sia ancora sveglio."disse la madre baciandolo.

Il giorno dopo la madre lanciò al padre dei sacchi a pelo blu "Tieni."

Il padre li prese e li caricò sul retro del furgoncino celeste.

"Quanti sono?"disse la madre "3 o 4?"

"Sono 3,a posto."disse il padre.

"Ok."disse il padre che mise dei tavolini chiusi sul retro "Prendi la lampada."

Poco dopo i 2 erano in cucina e la madre guardava la lampada.

"Ci vogliono le batterie."disse la madre "Brandon,farà freddo.

Devi portarti il giubbetto,ok?"

La madre uscì.

Brandon era ad un tavolo stava mangiando ed iniziò a masticare la forchetta.

"Ehi,hai sentito tua madre?"disse il padre che vide che il figlio non rispondeva e così si avvicinò alla sedia "Ehi?

Brandon?"

Il padre si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui e gli tirò fuori la forchetta dalla bocca,vedendo che punte erano tutte piegate.

Brandon si riprese improvvisamente e rimase scosso.

La madre arrivò in camera sua e tolse il giaccone dal letto,poi vide qualcosa che sporgeva da sotto il materasso e,controllando,trovò dei fogli vedendo una donna nuda.

"Ehi,tesoro?"disse lui.

"Guarda che ho trovato."disse la madre e il padre vide la modella nuda sulla foto.

"Cos'è?"disse il padre che vide l'immagine "Questa è la sua idea di porno?"

"Penso di si."disse la madre che iniziò a sfogliare le foto,dove si vedeva un'altra modella con solo addosso la biancheria "Biancheria intima."

"Prima o poi doveva succedere."disse il padre.

Sfogliando le foto videro delle immagini di anatomia,dove venivano sezionate delle persone.

"Che diavolo è?"disse il padre.

"È roba da maschi?"disse la madre.

"No,per quanto ne so io,no."disse il padre.

"Forse dovremmo dirgli 2 parole."disse la madre.

Poco dopo in un bosco era stata piantata una tenda azzurra e la madre era nelle vicinanze.

Il padre,che indossava un impermeabile rosso,era acquattato con il figlio dietro un tronco con il fucile.

Anche Brandon aveva l'impermeabile rosso.

"Brandon...sei...ora hai 12 anni."disse il padre e il figlio annuì "Il che significa che stai crescendo e che il tuo corpo cambia."

"Ok."disse Brandon.

"Il tuo corpo cambia."disse il padre.

"Ok."disse il figlio.

"Comincerai a provare qualcosa,ecco...verso le donne."disse il padre "Per il loro corpo.

Io ero proprio come te,quando avevo la tua età.

Pensavo sempre alle ragazze,di continuo.

Ecco,ma non avevo nessuno che mi dicesse che cosa fare.

Era normale se melo...toccavo o ci giocavo."

"Con cosa?"disse Brandon.

"Il tuo pene."disse il padre.

"Ok."disse Brandon.

"Ascolta,Brandon,questa faccenda,ecco,del sesso,non è...non riguarda solo organi o parti del corpo."disse il padre "Insomma.

È anche quello,ma si tratta di trovare la persona giusta e innamorarsi.

Quello che sto dicendo è che proverai attrazione per le ragazze che vedi nei film o le ragazze nella classe,ovunque.

Voglio dire che è normale assecondare gli istinti di tanto in tanto."

"Tipo ora?"disse lui.

"Come?"disse il padre.

"Tipo ora?"disse Brandon.

"No,non adesso,no."disse il padre.

Brandon annuì e il padre puntò il fucile.

"Può bastare."disse il padre.

La notte seguente,la madre si svegliò e vide che Brandon non c'era più e che la tenda era aperta.

Accese la luce e vide il letto vuoto.

"Brandon?"disse la madre.

La casa della compagna di classe che aveva difeso Brandon era avvolta nel buio.

La ragazza con il ciuffo viola dormiva.

Si svegliò sentendo la musica del pc e vide che il computer era aperto,così si alzò e abbassò la parte superiore.

Si voltò,per andare a dormire,ma la musica ricominciò.

La ragazza,spaventata,si voltò e vide che il pc era di nuovo aperto,così si avvicinò,lo chiuse e ci mise sopra i quaderni.

Voltandosi verso la finestra aperta intravide Brandon da dietro le tende.

"Mamma!"disse la ragazza terrorizzata.

La madre aprì la porta e lei urlò.

La madre era la cameriera che aveva dato a Brandon la torta.

"Che cosa c'è?"disse la madre "Che c'è?

Che succede?"

La figlia la abbracciò.

"C'è qualcuno dietro la tenda."disse la figlia indicando la tenda.

La madre andò a controllare e non trovò nessuno "Tesoro non c'è nessuno."

"No,devi credermi,lui era proprio li."disse la ragazza.

"Chi era li?"disse la madre avvicinandosi.

"Brandon Breyer."disse la ragazza.

"Brandon?"disse la madre con una torcia,fuori dalla tenda,insieme al padre.

La madre iniziò ad entrare nel bosco "Brandon?

Brandon,dove sei,amore.

Mi senti?"

"Brandon?"disse il padre che uscì con la lanterna.

La madre se lo trovò davanti all'improvviso ed urlò "Oh,Dio.

Io e tuo padre ci siamo spaventati a morte."

"Mi dispiace,stavo andando in bagno."disse Brandon e la madre lo abbracciò.

La giornate seguente la campanella suonò e Bradon era ad un tavolino da solo e disegnava sul quaderno.

Aveva disegnato una figura umana,con vestiti normali,mantello rosso e una maschera,simile ad un sacco,che copriva il volto,tranne gli occhi ed aveva una cucitura verticale bianca sul davanti dal naso in giù.

La madre uscì dall'edificio con al zia.

"Non pensi sia il caso di portarlo da qualcuno,tipo uno specialista,no?"disse la madre.

"No."disse la zia ridendo "Ma che dici?

Perché?

Perché risponde male al padre e nasconde giornali pornografici sotto il materasso?"

"È che c'è dell'altro."disse la madre toccando la spalla della sorella "Non so come spiegartelo.

Brandon è sempre stato un bambino dolce,ora…è così diverso."

"Si chiama pubertà."disse la psichiatra.

"Quindi sto esagerando."disse la madre e la zia la abbracciò.

"Si."disse la zia "Ti voglio bene."

"Grazie."disse la madre "Ti chiamo."

"Si,ciao."disse la zia che tornò nella scuola.

Brando era seduto di spalle con le cuffie e disegnava il simbolo fatto dai 2 trapezi e dalla linea verticale.

Il muro accanto al tavolo era fatto di mattoni e c'era un riquadro chiaro con la scritta blu.

"Cos'è?"disse la madre.

Lui si voltò e chiuse di scatto il quaderno,alzandosi.

"Che fai?"disse la madre "Non ti stavo mica spiando.

Niente male quei disegni,bel tratteggio."

Il padre era nel fienile la nuvolosa notte successiva.

Accese la luce,posò il regalo di Brandon sul tavolino di legno,aprì un armadietto pieno di fucili,prese quello regalato dallo zio e ce lo mise dentro.

Improvvisamente sentì le galline che si lamentavano ed urlavano,così prese il fucile e lo caricò"Lupo del cazzo."

Voltando l'angolo,vide Brandon davanti al pollaio che fissava le galline in pigiama.

"Brandon?"disse il padre "Che stai facendo?"

Brandon non si mosse e fisso le galline,emettendo una voce mostruosa telepaticamente percettibile sono agli animali.

"Brandon?"disse il padre di nuovo avvicinandosi "Ehi,sono le 10 di sera.

Va tutto bene?"

Brandon si voltò lentamente "Credo di si."

"Torniamo a casa,vieni."disse il padre e lui andò via.

Il padre guardò di nuovo le galline.

A notte fonda,le luci del fienile andarono e vennero,e si udirono le urla di dolore delle galline e la carne che veniva dilaniata.

Il padre si svegliò sentendo le urla e trovò il cancello del pollaio aperto e le galline sventrate e smembrate all'interno,così si mise le mani sulla fronte "Mio Dio."

"Dory?"disse il padre tornato in camera da letto "Dory!

Dory!

Ehi!

Svegliati."

"Che c'è?"disse la donna.

"Vieni fuori con me."disse il padre.

"Va bene."disse lei alzandosi.

Lui la portò davanti al recinto.

"Vedi?"disse il padre.

"Oh no."disse la madre "Merda.

Quel lupo è tornato."

"No,no."disse il padre "Questo non può farlo un lupo,non è stato un animale.

Credo...credo che sia stato Brandon."

La madre lo fissò.

"L'ho trovato qui poco fa."disse il padre che si avvicinò all'entrata "Fissava le galline.

Sembravano tutte impazzite,cazzo."

Lei lo fissò a braccia incrociate.

"Dory un lupo non può fare questo!"disse il padre "Non può rompere una serratura e sfondare una porta."

"E un bambino di 12 anni si."disse la madre.

"Non sai spiegartelo neanche tu."disse il padre.

"Kyle basta."disse lei "È stato un lupo.

Io torno a letto."

Il giorno dopo Brandon era con la classe nel cortile,davanti agli alberi,tutti erano in tuta grigia ed erano in cerchio.

L'insegnate di colore con la tuta blu girava intorno a loro.

"Bene ragazzi,ora faremo il gioco della fiducia."disse l'insegnante.

Un ragazzo fu messo in mezzo al cerchio e gli altri lo spintonarono leggermente da una parte all'altra.

"Serve ad accrescere lo spirito di gruppo."disse il professore "Lasciatevi cadere facendo affidamento sui compagni."

La ragazza con il ciuffo viola fissava Brandon.

"Molto bene,ragazzi."disse l'insegnante "Quando ci fidiamo degli altri,succedono cose belle.

D'accordo?

Tocca a te ragazzo.

Un applauso per Brandon."

Il gruppo applaudì tranne la ragazza.

Brandon si mise al centro ed iniziò ad essere spintonato,mentre la ragazza si ritraeva.

"Non hai nulla da temere i tuoi compagni ti sorreggeranno."disse l'insegnante.

"Ottimo."disse l'insegnante.

Brandon fu spinto,la ragazza si spostò e lui cadde a terra.

"Oh,cavolo!"disse il prof e la classe rise.

"1 a 0 per il pavimento,Breyer."disse il grasso di colore.

"Ehi!"disse il prof "Ehi!

Piantatela."

Brandon si mise seduto e guardò la ragazza che lo fissava.

"Tutto a posto ragazzo?"disse Brandon.

"Coraggio,Katelyn,dagli una mano."disse il prof.

La ragazza scosse la testa.

"Forza,siamo tutti una squadra."disse l'insegnante.

Lei fece di "no"con la testa "È un pervertito!"

La classe intera rise.

"Bugiarda."disse Brandon con rabbia.

"Ketelyn,aiutalo ad alzarsi o il mio corso non lo passerai."disse l'insegnante.

Ketelyn gli diede una mano destra e Brandon la strinse,restando seduto.

Le ossa cominciarono a scricchiolare.

"Cosa stai facendo?"disse Katelyn che iniziò a provare un forte dolore.

"Brandon?"disse l'insegnante.

"Lasciami!"disse la ragazza che iniziò a sentirsi male "SMETTILA!"

"BRENDON,BASTA!"urlò l'insegnante.

Brando le stritolò la mano facilmente,sbriciolando le ossa e facendola urlare,poi con un gesto verso il basso le spezzò il polso.

Poco dopo Brandon era seduto in corridoio,con una felpa rossa.

Davanti a lui c'era il vetro e dietro c'era la preside,lo sceriffo di colore,la cameriera,madre della ragazza,il padre e Dory.

"Erica,ha detto che gli dispiace."disse la madre "È stato un incidente,sono solo ragazzi."

"Ma l'hai vista la mano di mia figlia?!"disse la cameriera.

Aveva i capelli legati in una coda di cavallo,un giaccone nero e una maglietta blu chiaro,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"È uno stramaledetto animale!"disse la cameriera indicando il vetro "Ecco cos'è!"

"Perché non cerchiamo di chiamarci tutti?"disse il padre,seduto.

"Ora voglio che lo arrestiate e lo buttiate fuori!"disse la madre.

"Prenderemo provvedimenti."disse la preside seduta alla scrivania "Brandon sarà sospeso per 2 giorni."

"Sospeso?!"disse la cameriera guardando lo sceriffo in piedi accanto al muro "Faccia il suo lavoro!

Lo arresti!"

"Spiacente signora,non è lei che decide."disse lo sceriffo.

"Dopo la sospensione sarà seguito dalla nostra psicologa,la signora Merely."disse la preside.

"Sua zia?"disse la cameriera,mentre la madre,appoggiata al muro,vicino alla porta,lo guardava.

"Oh Cristo Santo!"disse la cameriera "Lo sapete almeno chi è al vera madre?"

"Sono io sua madre."disse la madre.

"Intendevo quella psicopatica che lo ha partorito."disse la cameriera.

"EHI!"urlò il padre.

"So perfettamente cosa intendevi."disse la madre "Se insultare un bambino di 12 anni ti fa dormire meglio la notte,forse sei tu quella che ha bisogno di aiuto."

I padre si alzò.

"Mi dispiace per tua figlia."disse la madre avvicinandosi.

I due uscirono e andarono da Brandon.

"Andiamo."disse la madre,lui si alzò e andando via guardò male la donna.

La notte seguente pioveva sulla casa.

I 2 erano in camera da letto e si stavano svestendo.

Brandon era a letto con la coperta rosso scuro addosso.

La coperta aveva delle linee che formavano dei quadrati ed erano dello stesso colore della coperta.

"Se l'avessi fatta io una cazzata del genere..."disse il padre togliendosi un orologio "...mio padre mi avrebbe preso a calci."

Il padre si tolse la giacca.

"Si,ma...non si risolve niente con le maniere forti."disse la madre.

Il padre si mise e mani sul viso "Lo so."

"Devo dirti una cosa?"disse la madre "L'altra notte,quando era sonnambulo, non era andato di sotto,ma nel fienile."

Il padre si voltò,verso di lei alzandosi dal letto ed era sconvolto "L'ha trovata?"

"No."disse la madre "No.

Ma stava tentando di aprire la botola."

"Come fa a sapere che è li?"disse il padre.

"Io non credo che lo sappia."disse la madre "Sembrava come se ne fosse attratto."  
"Tesoro,somiglierà a noi,parlerà come noi...ma non ha mai sanguinato."disse il padre "Mai,in tutta la sua vita.

Non si è mai tagliato o rotto un osso o fatto un livido e ora aggredisce le persone."

I due si guardarono.

La luce sotto la botola del fienile lampeggiava e la voce si udiva ancora "Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow."

Brandon era a letto e ripeteva la frase "Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow.

Scarow.

Scarow.

Scarow.

Prendi.

Prendi."

Brandon si alzò,sentendo la voce "Scarow vuol dire prendi."

La madre era in salotto,con il portatile sulle gambe e stava facendo ricerche dell'attività atmosferica della sera in cui l'avevano trovato.

Brandon camminò sotto la pioggia lentamente,sentendo la voce nella testa e ripetendo le parole"Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow."

La madre trovò un articolo che parlava di un fenomeno atmosferico sopra Brightburn.

Le foto mostravano delle meteore in avvicinamento.

Brandon raggiunse la botola con la luce e si mise in ginocchio su di essa,afferrò la catena con la mano destra e tirando la spezzò.

La madre guardò il fienile e vide la luce rossa.

Brandon fissò la luce rossa,poi improvvisamente la sua testa andò verso l'alto,gli occhi gli si girarono all'indietro,si sollevò da terra e ripeté le parole con una voce disumana "Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow."

"BRANDON!"urlò la madre che corse nel fienile

La madre arrivò dietro Brandon e rimase sconvolta vedendolo a mezz'aria.

Nella botola c'era un mezzo ovale di metallo nero,con una serie di placche curve sulla superficie,che andavano da un'estremità all'altra,nella parte inferiore vi erano 4 placche che erano a forma di trapezio e servivano per appoggiarsi a terra.

Il mezzo aveva delle luci rosse lampeggianti,di cui una sotto ogni placca per appoggiarsi.

A parte frontale aveva un buco,pieno di schegge.

"Scarow Lorow."disse Brandon "Prendi...

Lorow.

Prendi..."

"Oh Dio."disse la madre che corse verso di lui "BRENDON!"

La luce si spense e lui cadde prima che la madre potesse afferrarlo.

Cadendo sbatté la mano destra sul mezzo e si fece un taglio.

"BRANDON!"urlò la madre che scese le scale e lo trovò in un angolo "Oh Brandon.

Tesoro."

La madre si avvicinò a Brandon che era di spalle si guardava la mano,poi gli toccò le spalle "Ehi?"

"Mi sono tagliato."disse Brandon.

"Va tutto bene."disse la madre che lo abbracciò "Non è niente."

"Chi sono io?"disse Brandon.

"Sei nostro figlio."disse lei.

"Cos'è quella?"disse Brandon "Dimmi da dove vengo."

"Ascoltami amore,so che è stato difficile per te ultimamente,che ti senti diverso dagli altri ragazzi."disse la madre accarezzandogli il viso "Tu sei diverso.

Dopo esserci sposati io e tuo padre pregammo per avere un bambino ogni santo giorno.

Pregavamo Dio,l'Universo,chiunque potesse ascoltarci.

Poi,una notte perfetta,qualcuno ci ascoltò.

Noi non ti abbiamo adottato,tramite un'agenzia.

Sei arrivato con quella.

Ti abbiamo trovato nel bosco.

Eri poco più che un neonato."

"Oh Dio."disse Brandon.

"Tutto solo."disse la madre "Respiravi a malapena.

E così noi ti abbiamo accolto.

E tu sei stato un dono.

Il mio bambino.

Non riesco neanche ad immaginare quale sconvolgimento tu possa provare ora,ma devi sapere che tuo padre e io siamo convinti che tu sia qui per una ragione. "

Brandon era sconvolto "MI AVETE MENTITO!"

"No,tesoro..."disse la madre.

Brandon si allontanò "BUGIARDI!"

Il bambino scappò via.

"Aspe..."disse la madre che iniziò a piangere.

Brandon entrò in un salotto dove c'erano delle foto ed iniziò a tirarle tutte contro il muro "VI ODIO!

MI AVETE MENTITO!

BUGIARDI!

MI AVETE MENTITO SU TUTTO!"

"Ehi!"disse il padre entrando "Che succede?"

"VI ODIO!"urlò Brandon che fuggì "ODIO QUESTO POSTO!"

Il padre guardò la madre "Che gli prende?"

"L'ha trovata."disse la madre.

Il padre restò sconvolto.

Brandon uscì sotto la pioggia ripetendo la frase sentendo la voce nella testa "Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Scarow Lorow.

Lorow.

Lorow.

Lorow.

Prendi.. il...mondo."

Brandon guardò davanti e se e l'iride dei suoi occhi divenne rosso luminescente "Prendi il mondo."

Il ragazzo urlò a squarcia gola,gli occhi si illuminarono completamente di luce rossa e da essi uscirono due raggi laser.

La ragazza con il braccio rotto era sul letto in camera sua,con un tavolinetto montato sul letto,con sopra il computer aperto.

La ragazza aveva il braccio destro ingessato e scriveva al computer,quando ci furono delle interferenze.

Lei chiuse il computer e vide Brandon spaventandosi.

"Non gridare."disse Brandon

"Che cosa vuoi ancora?"disse lei.

"Ti ho portato dei fiori."disse Brandon che mostrò dei fiorellini bianchi.

"Non puoi stare qui."disse la ragazza.

"Non aver paura."disse Brandon "Voglio parlarti."

"Voglio dirti che cosa ho scoperto."disse lui avvicinandosi "Ho scoperto che sono molto speciale.

Sei una delle poche persone al mondo a sapere quanto io sia speciale.

Ma un giorno.

Tutti lo sapranno."

Lei iniziò a lacrimare.

"Mia madre mi ha detto che non devo parlarti."disse lei.

"Me ne occuperò io di questo."disse Brandon e lei iniziò a piangere,poi,quando riaprì gli occhi,vide che Brandon non c'era più e trovò i fiori sul computer,piangendo.

"Buona serata,Gray."disse la cameriera,mentre il cuoco usciva dal locale dove lavorava.

Il locale era ormai vuoto completamente,fatta eccezione per la donna.

La cameriera aprì la cassa,prese i soldi,iniziò a contarli e a dividerli,mettendoli sul bancone.

I vetri della parte frontale erano appannati.

Dietro la donna vi era una zona cucina con piatti impilati e poi un corridoio dietro con una porta blindata di metallo in fondo.

Poco dopo prese dei vassoi e li mise dentro una cassa,poi la portò dietro al bancone,poi si voltò e vide che nell'umidità di tutte le finestre era stato disegnato il simbolo che Brandon disegnava sempre sui quaderni.

Tali simboli erano di varie dimensioni e tappezzavano tutte le finestre.

La donna si avvicinò lentamente guardando i simboli "Ehi,non è affatto divertente."

Le luci andarono e vennero.

"Gray sei tu?"disse la donna che si avvicinò ad una lampada che aveva la luce che lampeggiava.

La lampada rettangolare esplose e un frammento le andò nell'occhio sinistro facendola urlare.

La donna cadde in ginocchio e aveva anche altri tagli sul volto.

Lentamente la donna estrasse il pezzo di vetro e lo tirò fuori dall'occhio,perdendo sangue,poi si mise una mano davanti alla ferita.

Mentre si rialzava vide la figura di Brandon,che aveva la coperta rossa come mantello e una maschera di lana rossa che copriva testa e collo,con due strappi per gli occhi,che avevano l'iride illuminato.

La maschera aveva una cucitura verticale sul davanti,fatta da 2 fili bianchi incrociati.

La donna si mise dietro il bancone e prese una mazza.

Alzando lo guardò lo vide prima da una parte e poi dall'altra,così strinse la mazza,ma non vide più nessuno,poi lo vide passare velocemente e diede un colpo alla cassa urlando "VATTENE!"

Sferrò un altro colpo ad una bottiglia,poi lo vide da altre due parti e udì strane voci "LASCIAMI STARE!"

La donna corse verso la porta di metallo,sbloccò la serratura,chiuse la porta e si rintanò in fondo tra gli scatoloni,poi si voltò sentendo bussare alla porta.

Improvvisamente dal centro della porta partirono scintille e si aprì uno squarcio verticale dove il metallo veniva fuso da qualcosa.

Improvvisamente le due parti della porta,furono trascinate via senza che nessuno le toccasse.

Mettendosi una mano sull'occhio sinistro la donna vide Brandon,che si mosse a super velocità e le saltò addosso.

La mattina seguente il padre e la madre di Brandon erano in cucina e preparavano il cibo.

"È sveglio?"disse il padre,mettendo una sostanza pastosa dentro una ciotola.

"L'ho chiamato già 2 volte."disse la madre lavando i piatti "Ho sentito che si alzava."

"Forse dovremmo salire in camera..."disse il padre.

"Buon giorno."disse Brandon.

"Ciao,Brandon."disse il padre "Così farai tardi a scuola,lo sai?"

"Si,lo so,ero nella mia stanza...a pensare."disse Brandon.

"Pensare a cosa?"disse la madre.

"Un po' a tutto quanto."disse Brandon "Ed è...è tutto ok.

Sto bene."

"Beh,sono felice di sentirlo."disse il padre.

"Beh,perché non prendi la sedia?"disse il padre "10 minuti di ritardi,che sarà mai?"

"Ok."disse Brandon.

Gli uomini della polizia erano al locale scattavano delle foto.

Lo sceriffo di colore era con un'agente bianca.

"Quindi hai detto che non ha ricevuto nessuna chiamata o messaggi?"disse l'altro.

"Si,è stata vista qui l'ultima volta."disse la donna.

"Beh,non ha l'aria di una rapina."disse lo sceriffo che vide la porta tranciata in 2 "Buon Dio.

Hai parlato con la figlia?"

"È a pezzi adesso."disse la donna "E se la sta facendo sotto.

Non gli ho cavato neanche una parola."

"E questo cos'è?"disse lo sceriffo andando vicino al vetro e alitandoci sopra.

Sul vetro comparve il simbolo disegnato da Brandon.

Brandon era nell'ufficio della zia,davanti alla scrivania della donna,seduto su una poltrona e guardava dei quadri.

"Lo so,lo troverai un po' strano."disse la zia "Sono tua zia e anche la tua psicologa,ma io sono anche l'unica che hanno a disposizione,quindi dovrai sopportarmi.

Allora,Brandon,tua madre mi ha detto che hai avuto dei problemi per essere stato adottato."

Brandon scosse la testa "Nessun problema,tutto il contrario."

"Davvero?"disse la zia.

"Ho capito che sono speciale."disse Brendon "I miei veri genitori non sono stupidi come quelli di qui."

"Brendon,tu non consideri tua madre e tuo padre i tuoi veri genitori?"disse la zia.

"Certo,solo che...so che sono diverso."disse Brandon "Un essere superiore."

"Brandon...ti senti in colpa per per tutto quello che hai fatto a Katelyn?"disse la zia.

"Ecco...alcune volte,quando capitano cose molto brutte è per una buona ragione."disse Brandon.

La zia lo guardò allibita "Brandon,parte del mio lavoro è informare la scuola e tua madre se ci sono progressi,se ci sono segni di crescita o rimorsi e io...io non posso chiudere un occhio con te perché sei un mio familiare.

Brandon ti sto dando l'occasione di parlare con me.

Domani dovrò mettere al corrente lo sceriffo e devo dirgli la verità."

Brandon la guardò con rabbia.

La notte seguente,Brandon era sotto la coperta rossa e sentiva le voci.

Lo zio di Brandon era ad un locale e giocava a biliardo con il padre "Il mio amico dice che il locale è stato...fatto a pezzi e che Erica è scomparsa,ormai da 24 ore."

"Potrebbe essere stato tuo figlio?"disse un altro.

Lo zio gli diede una pacca sulla spalla "Ehi!"

"Che dici?"disse un altro.

"Beh,ha maciullato la mano della figlia."disse l'uomo.

"Non è affatto divertente,ok?"disse il padre.

"Va bene,mi spiace."disse l'uomo.

"Insomma?"disse uno vestito da militare che giocava "Ora come andrà a finire?"

"Non lo so,lo hanno sospeso per qualche giorno e di sicuro mi chiamerà qualche avvocato per dirmi che mio figlio è un mostro."disse il padre "Beh,non so più cosa pensare,magari lo è."

"Già,sono tutti mostri."disse lo zio "Vi saluto."

"Un altro."disse l'amico "Ancora 1."

"No,devo tornare a casa o mia moglie mi uccide."disse lo zio.

"E dai ti do un passaggio."disse il padre di Brandon.

"Sono pochi chilometri."disse lo zio.

"No,dai,ti accompagni."disse il padre.

"Mammina,sto bene."disse lo zio.

La madre di Brandon era all'ingresso e posava una busta su un tavolinetto "Brendon?"

La madre salì le scale "Sono qua,ho preso il pollo al sesamo.

Brandon?"

La zia era in salotto,seduta su un divano,con addosso solo una camicetta,si alzò e bevve un bicchiere di vino,portando via una cesta.

Andò in bagno,accese la luce e posò la cesta,tirando fuori i panni e mettendoli dentro un cassetto.

Le luci andarono e vennero.

Nel momento in cui si erano spente,fuori dalla finestra era visibile Brandon,con l'iride degli occhi rosso luminescente,la maschera di lana e la coperta come mantello.

"Che..."disse la zia,uscendo dal bagno e spegnendo la luce.

Fuori dalla finestra non c'era più nessuno.

La zia tornò in salotto,si mise una vestaglia lunga e si mise sul divano.

Le luci all'esterno si accesero e una voce femminile parlò "Allarme.

Intrusione in giardino."

"Chi è?"disse la donna alzandosi e andando alle finestre,poi la luce si spense.

La zia sentì bussare alla porta.

"Ma che diavolo."disse la zia aprendo la porta leggermente e trovando Brandon,senza mantello e maschera.

"Ciao."disse Brandon.

"Gesù,Brandon,ma che succede?"disse la zia "Che ci fai qui?"

"Devo parlarti."disse Brandon,che aveva uno zainetto sulle spalle "Lo so che è tardi,ma prometto che non ci vorrà molto."

"Va bene,dai."disse la zia.

"Oggi in ufficio mi hai detto che domani andrai a parlare con lo sceriffo."disse Brandon.

"Esatto."disse la zia.

"Ecco,il fatto è che non deve succedere."disse Brandon "Mai.

È che,non conviene a nessuno.

Ne a me,ne ai miei genitori e davvero...davvero non conviene a te.

Per niente."

"Brandon,ascoltami ok?"disse lei "Io devo fare il mio lavoro.

E ad essere sinceri,presentarsi a quest'ora a casa mia è del tutto inopportuno.

Devo chiederti di tornare a casa."

"Va bene."disse Brandon "Me ne vado."  
"Ok,tesoro."disse lei "Sta attento."

"Anche tu."disse Brandon facendo un mezzo sorriso.

La zia chiuse la porta e andò in salotto.

La luce si riaccese fuori "Allarme,intrusione in giardino."

"Chi cavolo è?"disse la zia avvicinandosi all'entrata "Insomma."

La luce si spense.

"Brandon,sei tu?"disse la zia uscendo.

La voce dell'altoparlante parlò ancora,mentre la zia dava dei colpetti alle luci che andavano e venivano e poi la voce fu sostituita dalla voce uscita dall'astronave.

La zia spense l'altoparlante.

"Questa casa sta cadendo a pezzi."disse la zia,tornando dentro,prese il telefono e scrisse.

Lo zio era nel suo furgone e guidava sulla strada in mezzo al bosco,arrivò a casa e scese dal mezzo,mentre la zia si era ormai messa dormire.

Brandon,con mantello e maschera,aprì leggermente la porta della stanza dove dormiva la zia.

Lo zio entrò e salì le scale,entrò in camera da letto,baciandole la fronte,andò in bagno e si lavò i denti,senza accorgersi che Brandon era sull'angolo del soffitto dietro di lui.

Brandon si mosse rapidamente entrando nell'armadio del bagno che era come uno sgabuzzino,diviso in varie zone.

"CHE CAZZO!?"urlò lo zio che andò nel ripostiglio e accese la luce.

Guardando a destra si spaventò vedendo Brandon,poi gli tolse la maschera "Brandon?

Che cavolo ci fai qui?"

"Zia mi ha aiutato con i compiti."disse Brandon.

"No,che cazzo ci fai nel mio armadio,con quella maschera orrenda?!"disse lo zio.

"Non è orrenda."disse Brandon.

"Scemo!"disse lo zio che lo afferrò e lo fece uscire "Mi hai spaventato a morte,ti riporto a casa!"

Brandon fu portato fuori dallo zio.

"Roba da pazzi."disse lo zio.

"Non ho fatto niente."disse Brandon "Lo dirai ai miei genitori?"

"SI,E CONSIDERATI FORTUNATO!"urlò lo zio che aprì uno sportello del furgone "Sali in macchina!"

"Non devi dirlo ai miei."disse Brandon,mentre lo zio andò dall'altra parte e aprì l'altro sportello,ma tornò indietro,vedendo che il bambino non era salito.

"BRANDON SALI IN MACCHINA!"urlò lo zio.

Brandon si rimise la maschera,lo zio lo afferrò,lui si voltò,con gli occhi pieni di energia e con una spinta lo fece volare verso la serranda del garage.

Le luci si spensero immediatamente,poi tornarono.

Lo zio vide che Brandon era sparito e udì le voci disumane.

Lo zio salì in macchina e la mise in moto guidando sulla strada "MA CHE CAZZO?!"

Brandon volò contro la fiancata destra dell'auto e sfondò il vetro,facendo sbandare il furgone.

Lo zio riuscì a non uscire fuori strada,ma la macchina si fermò.

"Ma che?"disse lo zio.

Lo zio iniziò a cercare di farla ripartire "No,no,no.

Forza,forza.

No,no,no,no.

Forza,forza…

MALEDIZIONE!

ANDIAMO!

ANDIAMO!

FORZA!

FORZA!

STUPIDA MACCHINA DEL CAZZO!"

Lui diede un pugno al mezzo e i fari si accesero ed illuminarono Brandon sulla strada.

"Oh,merda..."disse lo zio che provò a rimettere in moto "Ok.

Ok.

È ORA DI ANDARE!"

Un altro colpo e i fari si riaccesero mostrando Brandon a mezz'aria.

"No."disse lo zio sconvolto scuotendo a testa "No,no...No!

PARTI!

DOBBIAMO MUOVERCI!

ANDIAMO!

DAI!"

Quando i fari si riaccesero Brandon non c'era più.

"Ah...ok...ah….dov'è finito?"disse lo zio "Dov'è?"

Brandon afferrò i furgoncino da dietro e lo sollevò.

"MA CHE CAZZO?!"urlò lo zio "FERMO!

FERMO!

NOOO!

OH DIO!

FAMMI SCENDERE!

CAZZO!

CAZZO!"

Il mezzo fu fatto cadere,lo zio urlò,il cofano urtò con il suolo,lo zio sbatté la bocca sul volante e la pelle tra mandibole a mascella si ruppe completamente.

Lo zio si riprese dopo pochi secondi e muovendosi,l'intera mascella gli cadde giù,rimanendo attaccata a malapena,così lui la prese con la mano e se la rimise a posto,poi guardò il buco insanguinato che era sul vetro e vide Brandon in mezzo al prato.

Il ragazzo gli si avvicinò,si tolse la maschera e toccò il sangue dell'uomo con l'indice della mano destra e lo guardò.

Brandon utilizzò il sangue per tracciare il suo simbolo sull'asfalto.

A casa la madre era in salotto e andava su e giù,parlando a telefono "Ciao,Mary,lo so,ti sto inondando di messaggi,solo che sono le 10 ormai e non si è ancora visto,quindi..."

"Magari ha detto qualcosa a scuola o..."disse il padre seduto su una poltrona.

"Magari ti ha detto qualcosa a scuola oggi oh...ecco..."disse la donna.

"Qualcuno che..."disse il padre.

"STA ZITTO!"urlò la madre "Dove voleva andare dopo scuola…

Io,lo so,straparlo,perché sono nel panico,perciò ti prego richiamami,grazie."

La madre riattaccò il cellulare "Per favore,la pianti?"

"Non ho detto niente."disse l'uomo.

Brandon,con la maglietta accartocciata in mano,e a petto nudo,entrò a casa.

"Oh mio Dio."disse la madre correndo all'ingresso con il padre "Tesoro!"

La madre lo abbracciò "Dov'era finito?

Dov'eri?

Che è successo alla tua felpa?"

"Stavo giocando a pallone."disse Brandon.

"Hai giocato a pallone per tutto questo tempo?"disse il padre.

"Ecco...ehm...dopo scuola,Ron mi ha chiesto se volevo giocare,appena iniziata la partita mi hanno...dato una spinta e sono caduto per terra."disse Brandon "E...e tutti ridevano perché la felpa si è strappata,così ho deciso di tornare a piedi.

Lo so,avrei dovuto chiamarvi."

"Infatti."disse la madre.

"Ora...sono davvero stanco e vado a letto."disse Brandon.

"Ok,questa dalla a me."disse la madre che tentò di prendere la felpa.

"No."disse Brandon ritraendosi "No.

Non ti preoccupare.

Non fa niente."

Brandon salì di sopra

"Vengo su tra 2 minuti."disse lei e i due andarono in sala "Sta mentendo."

"È evidente."disse il padre "Te l'ho detto,se non facciamo qualcosa andrà sempre peggio."

"Cosa cazzo facciamo?"disse la madre.

"Non lo so."disse il padre.

"Magari dobbiamo parlare con qualcuno,ci serve uno specialista."disse la madre.

"Cosa?"disse il padre "E poi che gli raccontiamo?

Ciao,lui è nostro figlio,l'abbiamo trovato in una cazzo di navicella nel bosco!"

"Zitto!"urlò la madre.

"Che facciamo?"disse il padre "Avremmo dovuto pensarci molto tempo fa.

È colpa nostra!"

A notte fonda il padre dormiva e sognò quando lui e la moglie erano sul letto,la sera in cui avevano trovato Brandon,poi si svegliò,mise una mano sulla parte opposta del letto e vide che lei non c'era,poi si rimise a dormire e sognò il momento dell'impatto della navicella,con la moglie che urlava.

Alzandosi vide che la parete alla sinistra del letto non c'era più e che la spaccatura dava sul bosco notturno.

I rami e le radici coprivano parte delle pareti.

Rimase sconvolto per un momento nel vedere l'apertura "Cosa…?

Dory?

Dory?"

Il padre si alzò e andò nell'apertura camminando nel bosco "Dory?"

La moglie era di spalle,vicino ad un albero,dove era il mezzo di Brandon che emetteva luce rossa.

A terra c'era fumo e una scia.

"Dory?"disse il padre "Ehi,tesoro?

Che fai?"

La moglie si voltò e in braccio teneva un neonato avvolto in una coperta rossa.

"È un maschietto."disse la madre "Cercavamo di avere un bambino ed ora eccolo qui."

Lei sorrise in modo isterico.

Dal lenzuolo rosso iniziò a colare sangue,lei allungò la mano,gli occhi le divennero bianchi,mentre rideva istericamente e il sangue colava dagli occhi e dalla bocca.

Allungò a mano destra verso il marito "Eccolo qui.

È un dono."

Il padre si avvicinò,il bambino illuminò gli occhi di luce rossa e gli saltò addosso.

Il padre si svegliò di colpo e il telefono squillò.

La moglie rispose.

"Oh Dio."disse il padre mettendosi giù.

"Pronto?"disse la madre che si alzò scossa "Cosa?"

La zia era nel corridoio bianco dell'ospedale e piangeva.

"Mary?"disse la madre di Brandon che la raggiunse e la abbracciò,con accanto il padre.

"Come va?"disse la madre.

"Non me lo fanno vedere perché la sua...dicono che la sua faccia è...tutta spappolata."disse la zia.

"Che è successo,l'hanno capito?"disse la moglie.

"Ehm...l'hanno trovato sulla statale,pare che abbia sterzato per evitare un cervo..."disse la zia singhiozzante "Devono fare gli esami tossicologici per vedere se aveva bevuto.

Lui aveva bevuto?"

Il padre scosse la testa "No,si era...sol birre...io non le ho contate."

"Mio Dio."disse la madre.  
"Come sta Brandon?"disse la zia.

"Lui sta bene."disse il padre "Non gli abbiamo detto niente."

"No,poi e rientrato a casa?"disse la zia.

"Si,è tornato."disse la madre.

"Ok,grazie a Dio."disse la zia "Almeno una notizia positiva stanotte.

Meno male.

È passato da me,ma non ricordo quando è andato via,quindi sono contenta che stia bene."

"È...è venuto da te?"disse la madre.

La mattina seguente Brandon era in cucina e mangiava i cereali sul una specie di bancone della cucina,che aveva la parte superiore di legno,le parti laterali e frontali di mattoni e la parte sotto era cava.

I genitori lo raggiunsero.

"Buon giorno,amore."disse la madre,avvicinandosi al bancone,mentre il padre si mise seduto sul piano vicino al lavandino "Ascolta,c'è una cosa di cui vorremmo parlare con te.

Probabilmente sarà un duro colpo.

Tuo zio,Noah,ha avuto..."

Lei guardò il padre.

"È morto questa notte."disse il padre.

"Ok."disse lui mettendosi a mangiare di nuovo.

La madre gli toccò l'avambraccio sinistro "Brandon,ma hai capito?

Tuo zio,Noah,se n'è andato,è morto."

Lui li guardò ancora "Volete che mi metta a piangere o cosa?"

"Tu vuoi piangere?"disse la madre.

"Brandon?"disse il padre "Sappiamo che eri dalla zia,Mary,ieri notte."

La madre fece cenno al padre di fermarsi,poi si rivolse al figlio "Tesoro,sono la tua mamma,io starò sempre dalla tua parte,ma se sai qualcosa su quello che è successo allo zio Noah,tu devi dircelo."

"Non so che gli è successo."disse Brandon "Non gli fare mia del male,gli voglio bene."

"Sono cazzate,ci sta mentendo!"disse il padre.

"Kyle."disse la madre.  
"Sappiamo che eri li."disse il padre avvicinandosi ed indicandolo "Che cos'altro ci stai nascondendo?"

"Vuoi calmarti?"disse la madre.

"Eri nella stanza di Katelyn?"disse il padre.

"Era al campeggio con noi."disse la madre.

"Dov'eri la sera in cui è scomparsa la mamma di Katelyn?"disse il padre.

"Non serve a niente se..."disse la madre.

"STA MENTENDO SPUDORATAMENTE!"urlò il padre.

"Me ne vado di sopra."disse Brandon che si mosse,girò intorno al piano e fece per andarsene.

"Dove vai?"disse il padre che gli afferrò il braccio destro "No,tu non vai da nessuna parte finché non c'avrai raccontato tutto!

QUI!

ADESSO!"

"KYLE!"disse la madre mettendosi alle spalle del ragazzino "ME NE OCCUPO IO!"

"NO,NO,NO!"urlò il padre afferrandolo con entrambe le mani"HAI FATTO DEL MALE A NOAH?

CHE COSA GLI HAI FATTO?

ERA MIO AMICO E TU..."

"LASCIAMI ANDARE!"urlò Brandon che gli diede una spinta,facendolo volare contro una credenza piena di piatti che fu frantumata.

La madre rimase a bocca aperta.

"Brandon..."disse la madre.

Il figlio guardò male il padre.

Lei gli toccò le spalle "Ora vai nella tua camera.

Vai nella tua camera."

Brandon se ne andò.

"Stai bene?"disse la madre avvicinandosi all'uomo "Tesoro."

"Se nasconde quella felpa ci sarà un motivo."disse il padre.

"Amore?"disse la madre.

Brandon andò a farsi la doccia.

Il padre salì rapidamente le scale e andò nella sua camera,frugando sotto il letto,nella cesta,nei cassetti,nello zaino,nel baule,dietro le foto e poi guardò dietro il mobile,trovando la felpa,che aveva una macchia di sangue.  
"Oh merda."disse il padre sconvolto.

"Papà?"disse Brandon,che aveva un asciugamano dalla vita in giù.

Il padre si voltò e nascose la maglietta dietro la schiena,sotto la felpa.

"Brandon."disse il padre "Volevo chiederti scusa.

Stiamo passando un brutto momento e...non avrei dovuto dirti quello che ti ho detto."

"Ok."disse Brandon.

Il padre portò la madre in un'altra camera e chiuse la porta.

"Che c'è?"disse la madre.

Il padre le diede il grembiule "Eccolo qua."

"Può essere di chiunque."disse la madre.

"No,ecco perché ce l'ha nascosto ieri sera!"disse il padre "È di Noah il sangue."

"Come?"disse lei "Come potrebbe aver ucciso Noah,facendolo sembrare un incidente stradale?"

"CHE NE SAI TU DI CHE CAZZO È CAPACE?"disse il padre.

"Noah era ubriaco."disse la madre "E ha distrutto la madre perché tu l'hai lasciato guidare..."

"No,no,no."disse il padre.

"...e vuoi far ricadere la colpa su tuo figlio,un ragazzi gracile di 12 anni..."disse a madre.  
"Ma hai visto la forza che..."disse il padre.

"Tu stai rendendo una situazione difficile impossibile..."disse la madre.

Il padre le afferrò le braccia "Amore,dobbiamo fare qualcosa.

Se no altre persone finiranno male.

Ci saranno altri morti,devi ascoltarmi,ti prego!"

"Non potrei mai mettermi contro nostro figlio."disse la donna.  
"NON È NOSTRO FIGLIO!"urlò il padre afferrandola per le braccia "È un essere che abbiamo trovato nel bosco."

La madre si allontanò e gli diede uno schiaffo "Come osi dirmi una cosa del genere?"

La madre gli diede una spinta "COME CAZZO OSI DIRMI UNA COSA DEL GENERE?!"

La donna corse fuori.

"Tesoro,per favore,ascoltami."disse il padre "Ci sta uccidendo."

Il Sole spendeva sul paese.

Lo sceriffo era nel suo ufficio e guardò le foto dell'incidente di Noah,notando il segno sulla strada,poi lo confrontò con le foto del locale della cameriera e vide lo stesso simbolo.

Prese la foto dell'incidente e la guardò,poi osservò attentamente il fascicolo della donna scomparsa.

Il pomeriggio e la sera avevano il cielo coperto di nuvole sopra la fattoria.

Gli alberi erano spogli.

La sedia a dondolo si muoveva da sola

Il padre,in salotto,guardò una scatola piena di foto e ritagli fatti da Brandon,come lavoro scolastico e poi pianse.

Raggiunse la moglie a letto.

Lei rimase girata a destra.

"Come stai?"disse lui che a accarezzò "Lo porterò con me.

Lo porterò con me questo weekend.

Noi due soli.

Ce ne andiamo a caccia.

Io e lui."

La moglie gli accarezzò la mano.

Il giorno seguente,Brandon caricò una borsa sul furgoncino azzurro del padre,mentre il padre metteva l'attrezzatura sul retro.

"Non dimenticare questo."disse la madre diede i guanti a Brandon "Ti prego,mettiteli."

Il padre chiuse il retro del furgone.

La madre baciò Brandon e lo accarezzò "Tu sarai sempre il mio bambino.

Anche se diventi sempre più alto.

Divertito con tuo padre,ok?"

"D'accordo."disse lui che salì.

"Cintura."disse la madre e Brandon la mise.

"Ci vediamo domenica."disse il padre che mise in moto il furgone.

La madre rimase a guardarli.

I due restarono in silenzio nel furgone.

Poco dopo Brandon e il padre,che aveva il fucile,camminarono nel bosco.

Avevano tutt giacconi rossi.

La madre si mise a dipingere,ma poi vide la macchina dello sceriffo ed uscì.

"Buon pomeriggio,Dory."disse lo sceriffo.  
"Salve."disse la madre.

"Tuo figlio è in casa?"disse lui.

"Oh,Brandon è andato a caccia con suo padre."disse la madre restando sulle scale fuori casa "C'è qualche problema?"

"Forse puoi rispondere tu alla mia domanda."disse lo sceriffo che mostrò il simbolo"Ti dice qualcosa?

È una specie di simbolo che abbiamo trovato nel posto in cui scomparsa Erica e dov'è morto Noah."

"No..."disse la madre "Sembra un...mi da l'idea di un simbolo occulto."

"Potrebbe."disse lo sceriffo"All'inizio lo pensavo,ma poi mi è venuta in mente una cosa.

Potrebbe essere "BB"forse.

Come Brandon Breyer."

"Non mi sembra."disse lei dandogli la foto.

"Ti dispiace se entro a dare un'occhiata?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Si,mi dispiace."disse la madre "E mi dispiace che accusi un bambino di 12 anni di chissà cosa.

Anzi,credo che dovresti andare."

"D'accordo."disse lui "Ma lo sai che tornerò."

Lei tornò dentro e corse al piano di sopra.

Brandon si accucciò a terra "Impronte di cervo."

La madre aprì il suo zaino e trovò il quaderno con la copertina piena di simboli uguali a quello mostrato dal poliziotto.

"Sembrerebbe che ce ne sia più di uno."disse il figlio.

Il padre gli puntò il fucile alla testa.

La madre aprì il quaderno e lo trovò pieno di simboli uguali,in rosso e blu,disegnati con varie dimensioni e messi uno accanto all'altro,riempiendo tutti gli spazi.

Sconvolta continuò a girare le pagine.

Il padre caricò il fucile.

La madre vide disegnato Brandon,con il mantello e la maschera,mentre faceva uscire dei raggi dagli occhi verso la porta blindata dietro la quale c'era la cameriera con l'occhio insanguinato.

Il disegno successivo mostro Brandon,con a maschera e gli occhi luminosi.

Il disegno successivo,mostrava l'occhio trafitto dal vetro e la cameriera che urlava e c'erano anche i simboli disegnati vicini.

Il padre mirò attentamente.

La madre vide il disegno,dove Brandon sollevava il furgone dello zio,poi lo zio con la mascella spaccata e penzolante,poi trovò una pagina piena di scritte che dicevano: "Prendi il mondo".

Il disegno successivo mostrava Brandon a mezz'aria,con un raggio che usciva dal viso e colpiva la Terra spaccandola.

La madre lasciò cadere il quaderno a terra.

L'ultimo disegno mostrò una serie di cadaveri ammassati e mutilati,uno sfondo rosso e Brandon a mezz'aria,sempre con maschera e mantello,e aveva le mani insanguinate.

Il padre premette il grilletto e il proiettile rimbalzò sulla testa di Brandon.

Il ragazzo mise la mano sul cranio,più che altro spaventato,poi si voltò verso il padre fissandolo.

Il padre era terrorizzato ed inorridito,poi caricò di nuovo il fucile e quando alzò lo sguardo Brandon non c'era più.

"Brandon?"disse il padre che corse via "Merda."

Dietro di lui,Brandon volò a velocità supersonica dal basso verso l'alto.

Il padre se lo trovò a terra,davanti a se improvvisamente.

Aveva messo la maschera e il mantello.

Indossava una felpa blu scuro,con maniche bianche,jeans blu e scarpe nere.

Il padre corse da un'altra parte e Brandon gli volò addosso,mandandolo a terra e facendo cadere il fucile.

L'uomo si voltò e vide Brandon camminargli contro.

"Ti prego,fermati."disse il padre strisciando all'indietro e mettendo il braccio sinistro davanti a se"Ti prego.

Oh Dio."

Brandon gli afferrò la giacca con entrambe le mani.

Il padre provò a liberarsi,ma senza successo.

"Brando,ti prego fermati,non farmi del male."disse il padre "Ti prego,ti prego.

Brandon,mi dispiace."

Gli occhi di Brandon si illuminarono e il raggio laser colpì quelli del padre,facendolo urlare,ustionandogli il volto e trapassandogli il cranio.

Il corpo del padre cadde a terra e Brandon rimase a guardarlo.

Scese la sera e il cielo si fece blu.

La madre era a casa e faceva avanti e indietro,con il cellulare all'orecchio "Dai,rispondi!

Kyle,mi dispiace avevi ragione.

Amore avevi ragione.

L'ha ucciso lui.

Lui Brandon,Brandon ha ucciso Noah.

E...Kyle…"

"Mamma."disse Brandon.

"Brandon."disse la madre sedendosi "Dov'è papà?"

"Mi ha sparato."disse Brandon "Pensava di potermi uccidere.

Se n'è andato."

"Che vuol dire andato?"disse la madre singhiozzante.

"Lo sai."disse Brandon.

"No...no,non lo so dove..."disse la madre piangendo "E tu?

Dove sei?"

"Sono a casa,mamma."disse Brandon che era a mezz'aria,guardando l'ultima zona luminosa del cielo.

Era sospeso a decine di metri da terra,con la maschera e il mantello.

Mise giù il cellulare e lo stritolò con la mano destra facilmente.

"Brandon?"disse lei.

La madre si alzò e improvvisamente la casa tremò,dopo un boato.

La madre urlò dalla paura,mentre si udivano le urla di rabbia di Brandon.

Ci fu un altro boato,che fece tremare la casa e cadere diversi oggetti.

La madre scese le scale,quando ci fu un altro colpo che fece cadere l'intonaco.

Arrivata di sotto,corse in cucina,mentre la casa tremava,i quadri caddero e le urla di Brandon si sentirono ancora.

La madre si accucciò sotto il piano dove Brandono aveva fatto colazione e chiamò il 911"Rispondete,vi prego,rispondete.

Vi prego aiutatemi...vi prego."

"911."disse una voce femminile.

Brandon trapassò le pareti della cucina da sinistra a destra,facendola urlare,poi passò dietro al banco,trapassando la cucina dalla parte opposta e facendola urlare di nuovo.

Affacciandosi,vide la finestra rotta e Brandon a mezz'aria,poi rimase nascosta.

Lo sceriffo era nell'auto e orma era notte.

La voce femminile lo contattò alla radio "Chiamata dalla casa dei Breyer.

C'erano delle urla e poi è caduta la linea."

"Merda."disse lo sceriffo "Sto andando."

Lo sceriffo voltò l'auto.

Lei si affacciò di nuovo e vide che Brandon non era più sospeso in cielo,poi rimase nascosta per qualche altro secondo,infine uscì di corsa.

Lo sceriffo arrivò davanti alla casa insieme alla macchina dell'agente femmina.

La casa aveva un buco sulla parte destra,al secondo piano ed era piena di buchi sulle pareti.

I 2 scesero dall'auto.

L'agente aveva il fucile a pompa.

"Ma che cazzo…?"disse la donna.

"Già."disse lo sceriffo.

La madre si accasciò ad una parete.

"Dory!"disse lo sceriffo "SONO LO SCERIFFO!

DOVE SEI?

SEGUI LA MIA VOCE,DORY!"

"SONO QUI..."disse lei che si stava muovendo,ma Brandon trapassò la parete alla sua destra e poi proseguì sfondando gli altri muri.

"Gesù Cristo,che cazzo era?"disse la donna.

"DORY!"urlò lo sceriffo.

Lei raggiunse l'entrata.

"Stai bene?"disse lo sceriffo.

"No,no,no,no,no,no."disse la madre.

Brandon volò a velocità supersonica,afferrò lo sceriffo e lo trascinò via,lasciando una grossa scia di sangue,all'entrata,sul prato e sulla staccionata che era stata trapassata,facendo urlare a madre.

L'altra agente era sconvolta "Via..."

L'agente la spinse in casa "Al riparo.

VAI!"  
La madre corse di sopra.

L'agente entrò nella casa e parlò alla radio che aveva sulla spalla,ma le interferenze non permettevano di trasmettere "Nasconditi!

Nasconditi!"

"Mio Dio."disse la madre piangendo.  
"Mi servono rinforzi!"disse l'agente "A casa dei Breyer!

Richiesta urgente!"

La madre si nascose sotto il letto della sua camera.

"C'è un tentativo di omicidio!"disse la donna "Mandate rinforzi,ripeto!

Ho bisogno immediato di rinforzi!

Ripeto,ho un tentativo di omicidio in corso a casa dei Breyer!

Servono rinforzi immediatamente!"

La donna si spostò in un corridoio che aveva una scia sul muro,e guardando nella stanza oltre il corridoio vide Brandon con gli occhi luminosi.

"Se qualcuno può sentirmi il sospettato è all'esterno."disse la donna che alzando lo sguardo non vide più Brandon che ora era dietro di lei.

La madre udì le urla,poi la donna fu scagliata verso il soffitto e lo sfondò,andando contro il soffitto del secondo piano,fuori dalla stanza della madre,urlando a squarcia gola,poi fu sbattuta da una parte all'altra fino ad essere ridotta una poltiglia.

Fu lanciata contro delle vetrata e poi ricadde a terra.

Brandon fischiò e la madre vide i piedi del figlio sospeso a mezz'aria che si muoveva,poi lui uscì dalla stanza.

Lei uscì da sotto il letto,aprì la finestra,uscì dalla camera,tenendosi al davanzale.

Brandon volò nella stanza a velocità supersonica e si fermò a mezz'aria con gli occhi rossi,poi si chinò a sinistra per guardare sotto il letto.

La madre cadde e si fece un taglio su una mano.

"La navicella..."disse la madre guardandosi la mano "Si era ferito..."

La madre corse zoppicando verso il fienile.

Brandon sfondò una parete e restò sospeso a mezz'aria sopra la casa.

La madre arrivò nella stanza della botola e la aprì,mentre Brandon trapassava il fienile urlando.

Toccando la navicella,la accese,sentendo la voce e le luci lampeggianti illuminarono il cadavere nudo della cameriera,appeso alla parete e sventrato.

Accanto era stato dipinto il simbolo con il sangue.

La madre si spaventò vedendo il corpo.

"Erica."disse la madre sconvolta,poi staccò un pezzo del mezzo,che aveva la parte frontale rotta e ne ricavò un pugnale.

Uscendo dalla botola,mise il pugnale nella cintura,sulla parte posteriore "Brandon?

Dove sei piccolo?"

La madre cominciò a camminare "Brandon?

Dove sei piccolo?

Brandon?"

La madre fischiò "Dove sei piccolo?"

Sentì un fischio in risposta alle sue spalle,dovo aver sceso una scaletta e,voltandosi,vide Brandon.

"Brandon..."disse lei singhiozzando e avvicinandosi "Ascolta,io non ho mai smesso di amarti.

Io credo...io credo ancora che tu sia una benedizione che è scesa su questa terra."

Lei gli tolse la maschera e gli mise le mani sul volto impassibile "Quando ti trovammo eri così piccolo e noi non potevamo far altro che proteggerti.

Qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto,io so che dentro di te,c'è del bene."

"Voglio fare del bene,mamma."disse Brandon "Lo faccio."

Lei lo abbracciò e alzò la mano con il pugnale"Tu sarai...per sempre...il mio bambino!"

Lei abbassò il braccio,la lui le afferrò il polso e con un gesto le fece perdere l'arma,guardandola furioso.

"Perdonami,mi dispiace."disse lei e lui le mise le braccia intorno al corpo,volando fuori dal fienile.

I due trapassarono il tetto di legno e raggiunsero un'altezza sopra le nubi.

La madre aveva il volto pieno di sangue e accarezzò il volto di Brandon,che poco dopo la lasciò cadere.

Brandon guardò a sinistra e vide un aereo che gli volava contro.

Il giorno dopo la casa era distrutta e c'erano i resti dell'aereo tutt'intorno.

Su uno dei rottami c'era il simbolo di Brandon,disegnato con il sangue.

La zona brulicava di mezzi e pompieri.

Un uomo era al telegiornale e parlava "Notizia dell'ultim'ora.

Un aereo è appena precipitato sulla piccola cittadina di Brightburn,Kansas.

I dettagli non sono ancora chiari,ma sembra che non ci siano sopravvissuti tra i 268 passeggeri a bordo.

Gli investigatori stanno cercando di appurare le cause dell'improvvisa perdita di quota dell'aereo che si è schiantato contro questa piccola fattoria.

Tra le vittime,anche i proprietari dell'appartamento Kyle e Dory Breyer.

Unico sopravvissuto,il figlio di 12 anni,Brandon."

Brandon era seduto sul retro di un ambulanza e mangiava un biscotto al cioccolato,sorridendo.

Poco dopo al telegiornale,si parlava di una figura misteriosa sulla cittadina.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e Brandon era sospeso a mezz'aria,con il mantello e la maschera.

Uno dei palazzi del paesino crollò e dalle macerie uscì Brandon,volando verso l'alto.

Dall'esterno la cittadina era avvolta in un'immensa nuvola di fumo nero.

Un elicottero volò sul campo e vide l'enorme simbolo di Brandon marchiato a fuoco sul terreno.


	83. UNKNOWN ORIGIN

UNKNOWN ORIGIN

2019

Le stelle erano ferme nel vuoto dello spazio.

Vi era una nebulosa di colore rosso,verde,giallo e blu,informe e ramificata.

Saturno era fermò nello spazio e i suoi anelli erano al suo posto.

Le lune di Saturno ruotavano intorno al gigante gassoso.

La Terra era illuminata dal Sole,come anche Marte.

Nello spazio vi era un cubo nero,perfettamente levigato.

Il cubo viaggiò così velocemente che al posto dello spazio ora c'era una linea bianca all'orizzonte,con una serie di colori,principalmente il rosso e il giallo,che sfrecciavano dal bianco.

La Terra era ferma nello spazio.

"Fase 2 completata."disse una voce.

"Marziano 1,preparatevi per il conto alla rovescia per il lancio."disse una seconda voce.

"Ricevuto,controllo missione."disse la prima voce "La guida è interna.

12,11,10,9…

Iniziò sequenza di volo.

...6,5,4,3,2,1."

Il mezzo partì dal suolo.

"Tutti i motori funzionano correttamente."disse la prima voce.

"Marziano 1 sta sperimentando la massima pressione dinamica."disse la seconda voce.

"I comandi interni funzionano."disse la prima voce.

Il razzo uscì dall'atmosfera.

"Carico utile intatto."disse la prima voce"Prepararsi per la fase uno della separazione dei booster."

I due razzi laterali si staccarono.

"Fase 1 di separazione dai booster completata."disse la prima voce "Prima fase di guida di volo in attivazione.

Motore principale spento.

Fase 2 di separazione."

La punta del razzo si staccò dal resto.

"Controllo missione a Marziano 1 il controllo guida è vostro."disse la seconda voce.

"Ricevuto."disse la prima voce "Prendiamo il controllo di volo."

La punta del razzo si aprì e ne uscì un aereo corazzato,con delle ali molto larghe,come anche la

parte finale.

"Marziano 1,la telemetria sembra buona,procedete pure."disse il comando.

"Grazie controllo missione."disse la prima voce "Attivazione supporto intelligenza artificiale.

Arti,ci sei?"

"Si,signor Wilson."disse la voce meccanica dell'intelligenza artificiale "Propulsioni a fusione del jet pronti."

Un motore dietro il mezzo si accese facendo uscire una fiammata.

"Attivare i motori a ioni in 3,2,1."disse l'intelligenza artificiale.

Intorno al mezzo si formò un'energia azzurra,mentre il veicolo roteava,poi ci fu un fumo energetico che usci dal mezzo.

"Tempo per arrivare su Marte approssimativamente 80 giorni."disse una voce femminile.

"Bene,grazie,tecnologia a fusione ionica."disse una seconda voce maschile.

"Contenta che tu abbia tirato fuori le palle e ti sia unito a noi."disse lei.

"Puoi ringraziare la mia figlia maggiore,per questo."disse la seconda voce maschile "Mack può essere molto persuasiva."

Il mezzo passò davanti alla Luna e la superò.

80 giorni dopo.

Il mezzo era arrivato davanti a Marte.

"Controllo missione,qui e Marziano 1."disse la prima voce "Rapporto:abbiamo una visuale su Marte."

"Ricevuto,Marziano 1."disse il comando "Siamo pronti per il tuo approccio."

"Rilevato un segnale."disse la donna.

"Guida telemetrica sul segnale."disse il secondo pilota

"Preparare la manovra di discesa."disse la donna.

"Pronto Arti?"disse il primo pilota.

"Certamente."disse la macchina "Modalità di planata attivata."

"Marziano 1,siate prudenti."disse il comando "Ci sono molte particelle nell'atmosfera."

"Ricevuto."disse il primo pilota.

Il mezzo entrò nell'atmosfera.

"La temperatura è minore di 55 gradi celsius."disse la voce artificiale "Meno di 67 gradi Fahrenheit."

Il mezzo arrivò sopra una valle,dove in lontananza,a sinistra,c'erano delle montagne,a destra un altopiano con delle cime poco oltre.

"L'atmosfera marziana consiste approssimativamente al 96% di diossido di carbonio,1,9% di Argon,e 1,9% di idrogeno."disse l'intelligenza artificiale.

Il mezzo passò sulle cime.

"La temperatura sulla superficie è di 600 pascal."disse la macchina.

"Magnifico!"disse il primo pilota "Spero che abbiate portato abiti pesanti."

"Ricevuto."disse la donna ridendo.

L'astronave passò su una valle con delle montagne abbastanza piccole.

"Felice di vedere che Arti è tornato alla sua piena funzione,ma sarò morta prima di prendere ordini da una dannata macchina."disse la donna.

"Arti è più di una semplice macchina,ma...non è il momento per le definizioni tecniche."disse il pilota.

"Hey!"disse la donna "Era tanto per dire.

Sappiamo tutti ciò che successe prima che fosse riprogrammato."

"Basta così."disse il pilota.

"Inizio manovra circolare."disse la macchina

Il mezzo si avvicinò ad una valle piatta per chilometri e chilometri.

"Preparò i booster d'atterraggio."disse Arti.

Le due ali cilindriche del mezzo si misero in verticale facendo uscire del fumo e delle fiamme dalla parte basse.

"Ricevuto Arti."disse il pilota "Atterraggio tra 5,4,3,2..."

Davanti al mezzo apparve una strana energia arancione irregolare che si muoveva verso di loro.

L'energia si avvinghio intorno al mezzo che iniziò a roteare.

"Che diavolo è quello?"disse il pilota.

"Controllo missione,qui e Marziano 1,mi ricevete?"disse la donna "Un disturbo elettrico sta danneggiando il nostro sistema."

"Manovra d'emergenza."disse Arti.

"Negativo Arti,non farlo!"disse il pilota.

"Il protocollo prevede spenga il reattore se il mezzo dovesse cadere."disse Arti.

"Non stiamo cadendo,ignora quel protocollo!"disse il pilota.

Il mezzo venne trascinato via dall'energia arancione.

Il Sole continuava ad illuminare l'atmosfera marziana rossastra,le montagne stratificate e le valli.

"Controllo missione,mi ricevete?"disse la voce del comando "Controllo chiama Marziano 1.

Per favore rispondete.

Controllo missione a Marziano 1,mi ricevete?"

Su internet vi era un canale di un uomo che si faceva chiamare MorteBianca.

L'uomo era solito mettere video con informazioni classificate,parlava di cose poco conosciute e teorie di complotti.

L'uomo caricò l'ultimo video di notte.

Il video era una registrazione vocale,come tutte le altre.

CONTENUTO DEL VIDEO

"Negli anni 60 l'umanità iniziò a mandare sonde verso il pianeta rosso.

La particolarità è che,ogni singola volta, qualcosa andava storto e fallivano.

Un problema con la partenza,un malfunzionamento tecnico,un esplosione non del tutto spiegata,le comunicazioni misteriosamente perdute.

Le prime 6 missioni,una dopo l'altra,fallirono tutte quante.

Su 56 missioni totali condotte fino ad ora 30 sono fallite e la maggior parte di quelle che ha avuto successo sono state poi interrotte prematuramente per vari problemi lasciandone pochissime ancora attive.

L'umanità è riuscita ad esplorare un pianeta che,per tutta la sua storia,era rimasto fino ad allora confinato nella fantasia degli scrittori.

In molti infatti avevano immaginato il pianeta come abitato,prima da civiltà di altri mondi e poi da alieni destinati un giorno ad invaderci ed oggi la maggior parte degli scienziati concorda nel ritenere che Marte è il pianeta più adatto del sistema solare per una prima colonizzazione dell'umanità.

Eppure la prima missione umana venne continuamente rimandata da diversi decenni,senza ragioni ufficialmente dichiarate.

Alcuni sostengono che,venuta meno la spinta della guerra fredda,la N.A.S.A. non abbia più fretta di arrivare per prima.

Altri invece sono più scettici e si chiedono come mai anche le missioni sulla Luna,che è decisamente più vicina e raggiungibile, sono diminuite così tanto,con Marte che,nel frattempo resta per gran parte inesplorato.

Ancora oggi i satelliti osservano solo da enormi distanze la superficie.

La loro visione è comunque poco precisa,noi non vediamo altro che gli oggetti più grossi,perdendoci tutti i dettagli che vedremmo se fossimo a terra.

E allora sorge spontanea la domanda:c'è vita sul pianeta rosso?

Sin da quando l'uomo osserva Marte ci sono continue tracce di vita che poi vengono subito smentite.

Già ai tempi di Schiapparelli,che scoprì famosi canali,che vennero poi smentiti come semplici illusioni ottiche.

Si passa poi alla faccia di Marte che si rivela essere poi una paridolia,ossia quel tipo di illusione data dal riconoscere forme familiari la dove queste non ci sono e infatti,da vicino,risulta essere una semplice formazione geologica che,da un certo angolo,a una certa ora,forma ombre che ricordano molto vagamente un volto d'uomo.

Tuttavia,Marte con il tempo,ha accumulato un numero sempre maggiore di evidenze preoccupanti,soprattutto da quando abbiamo mandato robot sul pianeta rosso.

Ma,di ciò che hanno trovato,a fare paura è ciò che non è stato divulgato al pubblico fino ad 8 mesi fa.

Cominciamo dalla presenza di acqua congelata,confermata in più punti sul pianeta,soprattutto ai poli.

Gli esperti confermano che il pianeta un tempo aveva una presenza di acqua analoga a quella del pianeta Terra e che successivamente è andato incontro ad una trasformazione che lo ha reso un pianeta estremamente secco,desertico e tormentato da tempeste di sabbia,arido e infertile.

Ma le cose che sono state osservate su Marte,non sempre si limitano all'essere impressioni sull'occhio.

In un occasione ad esempio,è stato trovato un oggetto assolutamente sferico.

È abbastanza raro che in un pianeta,privo di atmosfera e acqua possa formarsi una forma del genere e,anche se fosse naturale,come mai si trova isolato in quel luogo ed è la prima volta che lo si osserva?

Più inquietanti sono stati i robot che hanno trovato,a distanza di un giorno,nello stesso luogo dov'erano stati prima,oggetti che prima non c'erano.

Brillanti e simil metallici.

Cosa può averli trasportai in quel luogo?

Cosa ci fanno li,così unici in mezzo allo scenario?

Abbiamo poi diverse foto che mostrano figure antropomorfe in mezzo al paesaggio marziano talmente precise che la spiegazione della paridolia lascia scettico chiunque le veda.

Immagini di esseri umanoidi,fotografati nell'atto di muoversi o girarsi o lampi di luce,ancora oggi senza spiegazione,sull'orizzonte marziano,ma una delle foto più misteriose è quella di phobos 2 che mostra un oggetto di forma ellittica ancora oggi inspiegabile,che non può essere illusorio,dato che compare in maniera geometricamente consistente in tutti gli atri fotogrammi.

Un oggetto volante non identificato nei pressi di Marte.

Foto inspiegabili e osservazioni che rafforzano l'idea che qualcuno viva o abbia vissuto sul pianeta Rosso,ma una delle cose più osservate su Marte sono i resti di altre sonde,robot e residui di origine umana.

E attenzione,c'è da fare una premessa importante:la N.A.S.A è un'azienda governativa e come tale risponde al governo americano per una serie di leggi sulla segretezza,in particolare riguardo la sicurezza nazionale,i progetti militari e varie altre questioni che il governo ritiene siano da mantenere segrete.

Come tale la N.A.S.A. è obbligata,se il governo glie lo chiede,a non divulgare alcune delle sue scoperte e questo è importante perché quello che abbiamo detto fino ad ora è ciò che la N.A.S.A., e soprattutto le altre organizzazioni non americane, hanno lasciato passare.

Ma da una serie di attacchi ad opera di hacker,sono saltate fuori sempre più informazioni tenute momentaneamente segrete senza alcuna spiegazione ufficiale per ordine diretto dell'attuale governo americano.

Ebbene,secondo questi report i robottini che abbiamo mandato su Marte e che si sono spenti,non hanno smesso di funzionare per malfunzionamenti o mancanza di energia,bensì,secondo i report ufficiali sono stati tutti quanti distrutti.

Tutti i robot che abbiamo mandato su Marte,lo ripeto,sono stati distrutti da qualcosa,in maniera repentina e violenta che non è possibile spiegare naturalmente.

Tra le scoperte che sono trapelate,ad esempio,sappiamo che il cielo non è del colore che viene erroneamente trasmesso e registrato,bensì di un limpido colore azzurro.

Si ritiene che la temperatura sulla superficie del pianeta Marte,così come la pressione atmosferica siano molto più alte di come precedentemente ipotizzato.

Infatti,nel corso della storia,le temperature che si stimava Marte potesse avere,sono state più volte corrette,rivelandosi ogni volta inesatte o diverse dalla scorsa osservazione.

La cosa venne spiegata come semplice effetto dei geyser che aumentavano l'effetto serra.

Secondo i dati trapelati Marte avrebbe delle condizioni decisamente più favorevoli alla vita di quanto sospettato,analogo ad una sorta di deserto congelato e dotato di venti e tempeste.

Altre osservazioni che sono state nascoste,sembrerebbero all'apparenza innocue,ma allora perché tenere nascosto quanto sto per elencare?

In diversi punti del pianeta rosso sono stati trovati:strutture rocciose simili ad obelischi,strane formazioni rocciose che hanno una forma rettangolare perfettamente parallela al suolo,come dei palazzi o dei bunker scavati nella roccia e addirittura sono trapelate diverse foto di rocce che si ritiene essere state un tempo parti di sculture,perché su di esse ci sono incise le forme di un volto umanoide.

Sembrano i volti delle antiche divinità di Marte che tra l'altro sono tutte identiche nello stile e nella forma.

Osservare come un popolo rappresenta i propri dei può dirci molto su come è fatto il popolo stesso.

Di solito le divinità si dividono in 3 categorie:quelle fatte a immagine e somiglianza di chi le venera,quelle che rappresentano animali o fenomeni naturali che quel popolo osservava e quelle che rappresentano ciò che quel popolo teme più di ogni altra cosa.

E a guardare queste statue gli esperti rimangono senza spiegazioni.

Statue strane,deformate,senza volti precisi,orribili appendici che escono dalla bocca,strane forme al posto degli occhi.

Di solito chi venera cerca di mostrare sotto una buona luce la propria divinità.

Queste statue invece,sotto tutti i punti di vista, sono spaventose.

Erano fatti così?

Erano forse animali tipici del pianeta?

O qualcos'altro.

Dato che Marte non ha un'atmosfera simile a quella della Terra,una eventuale antica civiltà non verrebbe ricoperta dal terreno con il tempo ed eventuali reperti archeologici sarebbero parzialmente emergenti dal terreno.

Uno di questi,e che ha generato più discussioni tra gli astronomi e anche tra gli archeologi per questo motivo,sono le piramidi di Marte.

Inizialmente si pensava a formazioni rocciose di forma vagamente piramidale,ma ne vennero trovate parecchie in punti isolati,in mezzo al deserto,e la loro forma era geometricamente perfetta.

Ma attenzione perché le immagini potrebbero ingannare,si tratta di strutture,di piramidi con un lato che è 10 volte più grande di quello delle piramide di Cheope.

Le piramidi di Marte sono strutture mastodontiche e ad osservazione ravvicinata,dimostrano di essere inequivocabilmente artificiali.

Costruite con un tipo di architettura analogo a quello usato nell'antico Egitto.

Stessa tecnica basilare.

Si tratta di edifici antichissimi.

Pensate che reggono nel pianeta rosso da migliaia di anni,resistendo alla prova del tempo e alle intemperie.

Ma una domanda continua a rimanere senza risposta:perché avrebbero dovuto mai costruire delle piramidi su Marte?

Ricordiamo che le piramidi sono delle tombe gigantesche.

E perché sono rimaste solo queste?

È chiaro che sul pianeta rosso è successo qualcosa.

Qualcosa su Marte è andato storto.

Si parla di fotogrammi che mostrano chiaramente alcuni massi che dopo qualche minuto sono stati spostati misteriosamente.

Si parla di video in cui si intravede qualcosa muoversi,appena sotto il suolo marziano,smuovendo le sabbie rocciose.

Ed è del sottosuolo marziano che dobbiamo parlare perché,alla luce di quest'evidenza,alcune delle scoperte ufficiali risultano molto inquietanti.

Numerose foto satellitari mostrano infatti misteriosi pozzi,buchi profondissimi e crateri anomali che si ritiene possano scendere per centinaia di metri in profondità e non sappiamo cosa si annida la sotto.

Sappiamo solo che ci sono tantissimi di questi pozzi.

Sappiamo in oltre che,visti dalla superficie,sono disposti a caso,ma visti dall'alto formano delle figure geometricamente sensate.

In una delle foto più terribili mai trapelate al pubblico è possibile vedere,su una formazione rocciosa di Marte,una strana figura che è presente all'entrata di quella che sembra una caverna.

La figura è chiaramente non geologica,sembra una sorta di essere vivente.

Ancora oggi questa foto non ha ottenuto una spiegazione.

Ci sono molte caverne molto buie sul pianeta rosso e,dalle osservazioni delle emissioni termiche che vengono dal sottosuolo, si è osservato che,sotto la superficie,apparentemente desertica e vuota del misterioso pianeta rosso si nascondono dei lunghi tunnel sotterranei.

Un sistema enorme,a rete,che connette tutte queste gallerie e questi pozzi.

Un vero e proprio mondo di miniere e cave sotterranee che scende per centinaia,forse migliaia di metri in profondità oscure e inesplorate della superficie marziana,di una complessità enorme,dove i nostri satelliti possono solo usare attrezzature limitate per cercare di determinare il sottosuolo del pianeta rosso.

Provando a mapparlo si rileva che questi tunnel sono disposti in linee perfette e ortogonali tra loro.

Sono strutture che non possono essere naturali.

Sono sicuramente artificiali.

E non è tutto,perché si è visto che,guarda caso,queste reti di tunnel sotterranei che uniscono tutto il pianeta rosso,sono particolarmente concentrate sotto alcuni siti particolari.

Avete già capito di quali sto parlando.

Delle piramidi di Marte.

Sotto alcune piramidi,le più grosse,hanno trovato migliaia di chilometri di intricati labirinti sotterranei.

Sono labirinti in un pineta desolato,completamente bui e complicatissimi.

Qualunque cosa entri in quei labirinti di certo non ne uscirà.

E anche se non riusciamo a penetrare la superficie,sappiamo che questi labirinti sono di diversi livelli,sempre più profondi e non abbiamo trovato una fine a questi formicai marziani,ma la domanda resta:cosa c'è sotto queste piramidi?

Se le teorie che parlano di un pianeta un tempo abitabile che poi,lentamente si è desertificato sono vere,ci troviamo di fronte ad un mondo quasi arabesco,egiziano,con enormi templi persi nel deserto,cattedrali e dei dimenticati terribili.

Monumenti di cui oggi rimangono solo tracce come il famoso monolite rettangolare di Marte,una gigantesca struttura in mezzo al nulla di 5 metri.

Le cose inquietanti sono 2:la prima è che questo monolito nero,perfettamente levigato non ha nulla a che vedere con l'architettura del posto,la seconda è che scompare e appare improvvisamente.

La domanda è:cosa li ha uccisi?

Gli astronomi ovviamente hanno cercato di fare la cosa più logica:mandare una sonda vicino alla piramide più grossa.

Dalla sonda poi sarebbe uscito un piccolo robot che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente andare fino all'entrata della piramide,riprendere ciò che c'è dentro,scattare qualche foto e poi tornare indietro.

Nulla di complesso all'apparenza.

Nei fotogrammi è possibile vedere il paesaggio davanti alla piramide.

Ai lati dell'entrata,fuori dalla piramide,sono presenti coppie di statue bianche,una alla destra e una alla sinistra,sempre più vicine all'entrata che sono come guardie del cammino d'ingresso.

Sono umanoidi,con il ventre a terra,la parte superiore del busto tirata su,con le braccia che poggiano a terra,il volto non ha ne naso,ne bocca,ma solo due occhi neri tondi e i capelli sono fusi con il corpo.

La parte finale del corpo era serpentiforme.

Il robottino passa in mezzo a loro.

Guardate con attenzione queste immagini."

Il robot mostrò le prime due statue.

"Non avete visto?"disse l'uomo "Riguardiamo."

Il robot mostrò la testa delle statue da vicino e avevano due piccole pupille bianche che erano voltate verso il robot e avevano un'espressione minacciosa.

"La cosa purtroppo è stata notata solo dopo,quando il video è stato visto più volte,per questo motivo il robottino non si è girato altre volte,altrimenti sarebbe ragionevole presumere che tutte le statue dietro di lui,giunto all'entrata,fossero così.

Quando il mezzo è entrato la piramide si è rivelata buia e labirintica,con pareti anguste e senza alcuna fonte di luce.

Ha continuato a camminare per qualche minuto,poi si è perso il contatto video,per un po' hanno usato l'audio,poi si è perso anche quello,ma il segnale che monitorava il robot era ancora attivo e poi,senza spiegazione, si è spento.

Non ha preso il segnale,altrimenti sarebbe dovuto tornare indietro,si è proprio spento e non è più uscito.

Gli astronomi sono rimasti per un sacco di tempo ad armeggiare con i file inviati,poi venne elaborato un programma adatto a cercare di filtrare il video nel buio il più possibile ed uno che invece avrebbe dovuto ascoltare l'audio,amplificare i suoni e trasmettere anche quelli non udibili dall'orecchio umano,ma captati dal microfono superiore del robot e trasmetterli in forma udibile.

Ovviamente il risultato era pieno di rumore statico e interferenze,ma quello che si è visto era assolutamente chiaro.

Attenzione,le seguenti informazioni potrebbero turbare un pubblico particolarmente sensibile.

Si sconsiglia attivamente il proseguimento.

Il video mostrava i tunnel proseguire ancora per diversi minuti,fino ad una grande sala.

In questa sala le pareti avevano porte che sembravano scendere in altri tunnel,scale e livelli inferiori.

Porte gigantesche.

Al centro della sala si trova una specie di sarcofago.

Il robottino era troppo basso per vedere cosa ci fosse dentro,ma,poco prima che il video smettesse di funzionare si è aggirato per la stanza e,da un'angolazione più alta,si è visto,per qualche secondo,il contenuto della bara.

Era vuota.

Completamente vuota.

Dov'era la mummia che quel tempio ospitava.

Dove era stata portata?

E perché?

Ascoltando invece,tutto cambia.

Mentre il robottino attraversava il corridoio si sentono sussurri,sempre più forti,sempre più numerosi,sempre più vicini e invasivi,diventano quasi assordanti.

Uno sciame orribile di voci sempre più vicine.

Poi entra nella stanza e le voci si zittiscono all'istante.

Il robottino non sente suoni,se non per uno strano ululato che potrebbe essere prodotto dai venti marziani condotti per i tunnel.

Poi il video sparisce e l'audio continua...e qua si sentono urla atroci,cori orribili,spaventosi,metallici roboanti,schizofrenici e strumenti assordanti,vengono da lontano,da tutte le direzioni,si avvicinano urlando e correndo come una minaccia lontana e poi l'audio si stacca all'improvviso.

Per molto tempo questi file sono rimasti nascosti al pubblico,fino a quando,di recente,non è stato osservato un particolare,un'addizione fino ad allora mai rivelato.

In un angolo della visione periferica della telecamera è possibile rilevare,su una parete,quello che sembra il volto di uno strano bambino deforme.

Fino ad oggi,neanche l'1% della superficie di Marte è stata esplorata e conosciamo solo l'esterno,non il mondo nascosto interno.

Se davvero i marziani si sono estinti,la domanda sorge spontanea:cosa li ha uccisi?

Forse ora sappiamo perché non si fanno più missioni su Marte."

FINE CONTENUTO DEL VIDEO

In orbita intorno alla terra c'erano 2 stazioni spaziali,simili a cilindri di metallo,con vari livelli,alcuni con dei ponti meccanici.

Sulla Terra,di notte,vi era Pepper Pots,la vedova di Tony Stark,che era sdraiata su una spiaggia,con la testa su un cuscino e fissava il cielo notturno,mentre ascoltava la registrazione della missione fallita su Marte.

Il suo telefono si illuminò e squillò,così lei controllò il messaggio,mentre elicotteri e arei passavano sopra di lei,poi si alzò.

Aveva i capelli legati dietro la testa in una coda di cavallo,una camicia celeste e pantaloni neri,con stivali dello stesso colore.

Pepper si diresse verso una struttura con due palazzoni che emanavano luce blu da alcune parti.

Andando verso la struttura si mise una giacca di pelle nera,poi entro in un corridoio di cemento armato e arrivò davanti ad una porta blindata con sopra il numero giallo "6".

Un uomo di colore arrivò sul posto e indossava giacca e cravatta.

"Mi hanno trattenuto nella stanza rossa."disse l'uomo.

"Sterling,sei almeno andato a casa l'altra notte?"disse lei.

"3 giorni di negoziati."disse Sterling.

I due si misero davanti alla porta,con accanto un pannello di controllo elettronico e digitale.

"Non provare nemmeno a difenderla."disse lui prima che lei potesse parlare.

Una videocamera li osservava.

"Lei non pensa nemmeno che un'investigazione sullo schianto,possa,almeno in parte, includere un investigatore governativo."disse Sterling "Non avrebbero mai dovuto permettergli di mettere le grinfie sui programmi spaziali."

"Sterling."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse l'uomo

"Non comportarti da bambino."disse lei mentre le porte si aprivano.

Pepper salì in ascensore seguita dall'uomo.

"Oh bene,vieni anche tu."disse lei.

L'uomo ridacchio "Questo posto mi sembra una torre fantasma e l'idea di andarci sotto è ancora peggio.

Ma dobbiamo guardare al futuro,giusto?"

Le porte si aprirono "Oh guarda,la mia porta."

Lei uscì e andò verso una serie di armadietti a muro.

"Sicura di essere pronta?"disse lui.

"Sicuro di non essere geloso del mio lavoro?"disse lei.

"Tranquilla."disse lui che andò via "Alla gente però servono risposte."

"Ce li ho mandati io."disse Pepper "Anche io voglio le risposte."

Lei mise la giacca nell'armadietto e prese un piccolo quaderno e un blocco,oltre a una pallina che rimbalzava a terra.

Pepper arrivò davanti ad una porta blindata che si aprì in 2.

Dentro vi era una stanza con due vetrate laterali,poi un grande spazio con un tavolo olografico e dei video enormi.

Lei entrò facendo rimbalzare la palla a terra,poi la posò sul tavolo insieme alle altre cose.

Mise la mano su una parte del tavolo e fu riconosciuta.

"Buon giorno,supervisore della missione."disse la voce artificiale "La sonda è stabile ad un'altitudine di 342 chilometri sopra Marte.

Mi hai chiesto di monitorare un asteroide che passerà alle 9,53. di questa mattina."

Lei pigiò dei tasti sul tavolo olografico.

Continuerà tranquillamente sulla sua orbita.

Sono lieto di riportate che tutti i sistemi sono a posto."

Il mezzo spaziale aveva una parte cilindrica,con dei rettangoli,pieni di pannelli solari,che roteavano,e poi un corridoio di metallo circondato da placche ovali bianche messe ad intervalli regolari.

In una stanza,illuminata con una luce azzurra,c'era una sfera bianca di metallo,con dentro un robottino a 4 ruote,con delle pinze e delle braccia meccaniche.

"La sonda è pronta."disse la macchina "Iniziò conto alla rovescia."

Una placca nera sulla superficie dell'oggetto si illuminò per un secondo di luce azzurra.

"Aspetta,cosa?"disse lei "Perché siamo già pronti per il lanciò con 5 ore d'anticipo?"

"C'è una tempesta di sabbia che sta arrivando sul sito e potrebbe provocare seri problemi ai motori."disse la voce meccanica.

"Okay."disse lei "Va bene,è meglio lanciarlo subito,ma chi ti ha autorizzato?"

Un braccio meccanico bianco si mosse dal soffitto e in cima ad esso c'era una sfera bianca,con uno schermo nero,con luci azzurre disposte in modo da essere sui lati e formare un triangolo nero al centro.

"Io."disse la macchina.

"Fantastico."disse Pepper seccata.

"Tempo rimasto 60 secondi."disse la macchina "59,58,57..."

Pepper premette dei pulsanti "Ferma il conto alla rovescia."

"Credevo che Lina te lo avesse detto."disse la macchina.

"Dirmi cosa?"disse lei.

"Sto investigando sull'incidente."disse la macchina

"Va bene..."disse Pepper mentre la sfera con sotto 2 propulsori veniva fatta uscire da una piattaforma quadrata attaccata ad un braccio meccanico.

"Oggetto rilasciato."disse la macchina.

La sfera accese delle fiamme blu dai propulsori e lentamente si avvicinò al pianeta.

"Nessun segno di problemi."disse la macchina.

"Bene,pronti per la fase 2."disse lei.

"Eseguo la fase 2."disse la macchina.

La sfera entrò nell'atmosfera e prese fuoco.

"Sblocco paracadute in 10 secondi."disse la macchina che mostrava parti di superficie di Marte"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

Il paracadute venne rilasciato.

"Paracadute rilasciato."disse la macchina e lei tirò un sospiro di sollievo "Ho un allarme."

Sullo schermo apparve un segnale d'allarme.

"Le temperature sono all'11% sopra la norma."disse la macchina "Ci sono problemi meccanici.

Non posso rilasciare lo scudo."

Una parte della sfera emise scintille.

"Protocollo di espulsione."disse lei che cliccò sui pulsanti.

"Negativo."disse la macchina "Il segnale non viene ricevuto."

Lei iniziò a fare dei calcoli su un figlio.

"Attiva gli scudi inferiori."disse lei.

"Questo migliorerà la situazione alzando la probabilità di riuscita,ma solo del 42 %."disse la macchina.

"Meglio del 7%."disse Pepper.

La sfera fu scossa da fortissimi venti.

"Resistenza dei pannelli prossima allo 0%."disse l'intelligenza artificiale.

La parte superiore del mezzo si aprì e si ruppe.

Pepper chiuse gli occhi.

"Iniziò atterraggio."disse la macchina.

Sullo schermo apparve la scritta "Stabile".

"Atterraggio compiuto con successo."disse la macchina

L'oggetto atterrò sollevando un polverone.

Pepper si tolse le mani da viso "Bene."

La donna si sedette.

"Sensori scanner normali."disse la macchina.

Il portello della sfera si aprì,fu fatta scendere una rampa e il piccolo mezzo di mosse sulla superficie di Marte.

"Il drone funziona perfettamente."disse la macchina.

Il mezzo a 4 ruote aveva un'asta con una videocamera mobile.

Improvvisamente si udì uno strano suono captato dalla macchina.

"Attenzione."disse l'intelligenza artificiale "Segnale intercettato."

Apparvero delle scritte azzurre sullo schermo.

"Ho un'origine sconosciuta."disse la macchina.

Pepper si alzò "Che diavolo è "origine sconosciuta"?"

Pepper iniziò a pigiare dei tasti.

"Significa che ho scoperto qualcosa che non avevo nei miei file."disse la macchina "Sto tentando di analizzare la trasmissione del segnale.

Proviene dal Rover-5.

Fu mostrata un'immagine di Marte,poi l'immagine mostro una zona dove c'era vento,poi iniziò a mostrare una sagoma nera,cubica.

"È solo un tappo igneo."disse lei "Non dovrebbe essere un origine sconosciuta.

Dev'essere un errore."

"Non è certo."disse la macchina.

"Bene,Arti,hai una nuova missione."disse lei "Investiga l'origine sconosciuta."

Pepper iniziò a lanciare e a riprendere la palla "Usa gli scanner.

Invia delle foto."

"Eseguo."disse la macchina.

La tempesta si sabbia aveva investito la zona e c'erano molti lampi.

Il robottino si muoveva in una zona desertica.

Le videocamere mostravano solo sabbia sulla macchina.

Sullo schermo apparve una mappa con un percorso tracciato.

"Sto mappando un percorso sicuro."disse la macchina.

Il piccolo robot arrivò a delle rocce,mentre la tempesta infuriava.

"Il tempo di Marte è peggio del previsto."disse la macchina,mentre Pepper era seduta sulla poltrona,poi iniziò a vedere delle foto di un fascicolo,che mostravano lo schiantò del mezzo inviato su Marte.

"Mi chiedo perché quelli della nuova missione ora siano li e quelli che ho mandato io siano morti."disse Pepper.

Poco dopo Pepper girava per la stanza.

"Le disgrazie accadono."disse la macchina "Il drone è arrivato alla fonte dell'anomalia."

Il drone era arrivato all'immenso cubo.

Pepper andò a vedere le immagini e rimase a bocca aperta "Origine sconosciuta."

Lei toccò lo schermo con una mano.  
"Ho cercato in ogni database."disse il robot "E non ho trovato nessuna attività umana in quella zona.

Direi di procedere con l'estrazione e l'analisi."

"Concordo."disse lei.

Il robot si avvicinò e mise in avanti le braccia meccaniche da cui uscì del laser.

"Nessun effetto sulla superficie."disse la macchina "Estrazione non riuscita.

Tenterò con un'analisi."

Passò del tempo.

"Elemento sconosciuto."disse la macchina "Impossibile analizzare il materiale."

"Almeno dimmi se è metallo o altro."disse lei.

"Impossibile comprenderlo."disse la macchina "Un momento."

Fu mostrata un immagine del cubo che aveva intorno una zona blu e poi dei filamenti di energia arancione intorno.

"Gli scanner mostrano qualcosa."disse la macchina "Un segnale viene inviato."

Pepper iniziò a disegnare il cubo.

"Il segnale è inusuale."disse la macchina che mise gli scanner a raggi x.

L'immagine mostrava il cubo che emetteva dell'energia.

"Non possiamo vedere all'interno."disse la macchina "Si sta muovendo."

"Cosa?"disse Pepper.

"Sta roteando perpendicolarmente al suo asse."disse lui.

Il cubo iniziò a roteare molto velocemente,fino ad attirare la sabbia,andando velocissimo,poi produsse energia arancio e scomparve lasciando solo un buco circolare.

"Ma..."disse Pepper "Dov'è?"

Dov'è finito?"

"Attualmente non viene rilevato da nessuna parte."disse la macchina.

In un'altra zona di Marte c'era un robottino che si stava muovendo in una valle,con degli spuntoni,una formazione a cupola,con la parte superiore aperta e in fondo vi era un muro di pietra,con una gola stretta in mezzo.

Il robot passò nella gola del pianeta.

Una volta uscita dalla parte opposta,la macchina si fermò sentendo il segnale.

Un uomo di colore,in tuta da astronauta stava colpendo una roccia con un piccone.

"Luke,mi ricevi."disse una donna.

"Si."disse lui.

"Ho le immagini sul monitor."disse la donna.

"C'è una cosa che devi vedere."disse la donna.

"Ricevuto."disse l'uomo.

Dietro di lui c'era una valle,con un razzo e una costruzione a sfera.

L'uomo raggiunse la donna,seduta davanti ad uno schermo,insieme ad altri 2."

"Che cos'è?"disse Luke indicando lo schermo "Cenere?"

"No,è troppo spigoloso."disse l'uomo.

"Un estrusione vulcanica forse."disse quello con i baffi.

"No,niente fenditure,niente crateri."disse la donna "E poi è quasi orizzontale."

"No,è un'estrusione di certo,magari non vulcanica."disse Luke "Avete notato il colore.

Nero e riflette poca luce.

Sembrerebbe quasi…

Ok,a che distanza si trova?"

"16 chilometri a nord est."disse quello con i baffi "16 minuti per arrivare."

"Inviamo un messaggio al controllo e dirigiamoci la."disse Luke.

Poco dopo erano tutti mediante una jeep enorme,con un rilevatore scanner sul lato.

Una volta scesi iniziarono a sentire il rumore.

"Lo sentite anche voi questo rumore?"disse quello bianco.

Erano davanti ad una collinetta di sabbia,con degli spuntoni tutt'intorno.

"Si."disse la donna "Che cos'è?"

"Non saprei."disse l'altro "Sembra quasi un'interferenza del modulo d'esplorazione."

"Poi sistemarlo?"disse Luke.

"Certo capo,io posso sistemare tutto."disse l'altro.

"Mi piaci perché sei modesto."disse Luke che guardò lo spuntone nero "Allestite il radar.

Vediamo di che cosa è fatto quest'affare."

"Secondo me non può essere."disse la donna che guardò uno schermo sulla parte laterale del mezzo"Qui dice che c'è del materiale sconosciuto.

Massa sconosciuta."

"La cosa non ha alcun senso."disse Luke "Forse una vene mineraria in una zona."

"Qui dice che dentro tutta la parte centrale c'è massa sconosciuta."disse lei.

"Va bene,avvicinati,aumenta la sensibilità a proviamo di nuovo."disse Luke

I 2 bianchi misero una macchina su un tripode,poi quello con i baffi si voltò.

"Siamo pronti,capo."disse quello con i baffi.

"Bene,fallo partire,vediamo di che cosa si tratta."disse Luke davanti allo schermo che mostrava il cubo dentro il monte.

La macchina fu messa in funzione.

Improvvisamente lo scanner rilevò del calore e il monitor si spese.

Il rumore cessò.

"Che è successo?"disse Luke.

I due si avvicinarono nel silenzio più totale.

Della sabbia iniziò a muoversi e un'onda d'urto sbriciolò le punte,poi iniziò a formarsi un turbine di sabbia che coprì il monte.

La macchina cadde a terra,mentre i sassi venivano spinti nel turbine.

I due rimasero paralizzati,mentre il vento sbriciolava le ultime punte.

La cima iniziò ad allungarsi fino a formare un turbine di sabbia con una bocca in cima.

Il turbine si mosse da una parte all'altra come un serpente emettendo suoni.

I due iniziarono ad allontanarsi ,mentre il turbine si avvicinava

Un sasso colpì il casco della donna che si era voltata uccidendola.

"Oh mio Dio…!"disse Luke che corse da lei con fatica e vide che il sasso le aveva trapassato il volto "Oh mio Dio."

Un masso cadde alle spalle dei 2 che finirono a terra.

Uno si rialzò e corse,mentre l'altro fu risucchiato dentro il turbine,ma si tenne al masso.

Luke,poggiato a terra venne ricoperto dai detriti,mentre quello che si teneva la masso veniva risucchiato.

L'altro,che correva,fu sollevato e risucchiato.

Una volta entrato nel vortice,iniziò ad urlare a girare su se stesso talmente tanto veloce che la faccia gli esplose e il suo corpo fu smembrato,poi il turbine scomparve e il cubo rimase visibile.

Nella stazione spaziale suonò l'allarme e tutti corsero per i corridoio.

La sala comandi aveva uomini ai computer,altri in piedi e vi era il capitano che era anziano,con capelli corti e baffi.

Accanto a lui c'era un uomo giovane con capelli neri,maglietta blu a maniche corte e pantaloni scuri.

"Nel momento in cui abbiamo perso il flusso dati,hanno registrato un'intensa emissione di energia da Marte."disse quelli giovane ad altri 3 che erano 2 uomini e una donna.

Uno dei 2 era giovane,con capelli neri,maglietta nera e giubbotto grigio,come anche gli altri 2.

La donna aveva capelli neri corti e l'altro uomo era un po' più anziano.

"Che vuol dire intensa?"disse quello più anziano.

"Catastrofica."disse quello giovane.

"Che ne è dell'equipaggio?"disse la donna.

"Il livello di energia di picco...non sembrava sopportabile."disse il comandante.

"E il modulo d'appoggio?"disse l'uomo più grande "È nell'orbita di Marte da una settimana,può darci delle indicazioni?"

"È stata la mossa successiva."disse quello con la maglietta blu che si avvicinò ad un monitor dove si vedeva Marte dallo spazio e c'erano anche dei grafici che mostravano un picco di energia.

L'uomo indicò lo schermo con la mano sinistra e i grafici andarono via,mostrando il pianeta.

"La risposta del modulo è stata perfetta."disse l'uomo con la maglietta blu "Nessuna anomalia negli strumenti,orbita regolare.

Ma c'era qualcos'altro.

Il computer di bordo del modulo aveva ricevuto un messaggio molto debole e distorto,trasmesso dal campo base Marte 1. "

"Qualcuno è sopravvissuto."disse la donna.

"Si,si,si."disse il comandante che andò verso un altro schermo "Passa il messaggio."

"Stiamo ricostruendo l'audio,ma c'è ancora molto da fare."disse quello seduto alla poltrona davanti lo schermo.

"Facci vedere quello che hai."disse il comandante.

"Subito."disse lui.

In quel momento apparve un video distorto dove c'era Luke insanguinato e sconvolto che parlava"Devo agire!

Devo agire in fretta."

La donna si mise seduta.

"Potrei non avere un'altra possibilità..."disse Luke "Potrei non avere... raggiunto il posto...raggiunto il posto c'è stato un sordo boato e...un sordo boato e poi...qualcosa dalla cima della montagna ci ha investiti!

E...e...ci ha investiti!

Oh mio Dio!

Sono tutti morti...

Oh Dio.

Nick...senti Nick..."

"Termina qui."disse il capitano.

Poco dopo il capitano,quello con la maglietta blu e gli altri erano nel corridoio metallico della stazione.

"Non capisco."disse lei "Luke evidentemente doveva essere conciato male per non schizzare via sul modulo d'emergenza."

Il gruppo entrò in un altro corridoio a destra,passando per un'apertura ottagonale.

"È studiato e predisposto anche per un solo astronauta a bordo."disse lei.

"Anche in ottime condizioni non avrebbe potuto farlo."disse quello con la maglietta blu "Un picco d'energia come quello avrà certamente fritto tutti i computer..."

"Come ha retto il modulo d'emergenza fin'ora?"disse quello più anziano.

"Bene,fin'ora."disse il comandante "I simulatori indicano che è in buone condizioni,anche con quell'impulso."

"Il che significa che spetta a noi andare con massima urgenza..."disse quello più anziano.

"Piano,con calma."disse il capitano fermandosi e mettendosi per un'istante le mani sulle tempie"Calma.

Ci vorranno delle settimane soltanto per analizzare i dati."

"Giusto,ma nel frattempo dobbiamo elaborare il progetto di missione."disse quello con la maglietta blu "Luke ha bisogno di noi ora."

"Luke?"disse il comandante "Potrebbe essere già morto.

E anche se così non fosse dubito seriamente che potrebbe continuare a trasmettere,quindi...non sapremo se si può atterrare in sicurezza fino anche non sarete quasi la."

Il capitano andò avanti e gli altri gli andarono dietro,tranne quello più giovane.

"Usiamo la sonda di osservazione!"disse il giovane "Perché non servircene?

La sonda di osservazione di Saturno."

Gli altri si fermarono.

"Passerà molto vicina a Marte,potremmo sfruttarla per leggere i livelli di radiazione su Marte 1."disse il giovane.

Il capitano andò nel suo alloggio e si sedette ad un tavolo.

"Un momento!"disse il capitano gesticolando "Un momento!

Calma!

Evitiamo di essere precipitosi.

Dimenticate il problema più grosso.

Le orbite sono tutte ballate.

Una prima possibilità decente di lanciò l'avremo tra 8 mesi."

"Si,ma potremmo anticipare il lancio e riconfigurare i carichi per il carburante di scorta,l'abbiamo già fatto,Ray!"disse quello con la maglietta blu,mettendo le mani sulla scrivania "L'ho simulato io stesso."

"Lo so,ma sulla carta."disse Ray indicandolo per un momento "Non sappiamo che cosa succederà quando sarà nello spazio."

"L'astronave reggerà."disse lui.

"Ah,l'astronave reggerà."disse Ray "Non è solo all'astronave che stavo pensando."

"Ray,conosco il protocollo per la missione su Marte,meglio di chiunque altro."disse l'uomo "L'ho elaborato io.

Credimi,questi ragazzi ce la faranno."

"Ha ragione,Ray."disse quello anziano "Abbiamo un possibilità."

"Hmh...fammi avere un progetto per domattina alle 8."disse Ray.

"Lo avrai per domattina alle 6."disse quello con la maglietta blu "Andiamo.

Mettiamoci a lavoro."

Tutti uscirono dalla stanza.

Un'astronave partì verso Marte.

Il mezzo era allungato,aveva una circonferenza che girava vicino alla cima,due aste meccaniche verso la fine che ruotavano,con dei pannelli da una parte e un'antenna dall'altra.

L'uomo anziano era seduto ai comandi e aveva davanti a se 2 video che mostravano una tempesta di sabbia enorme su Marte.

Quello che aveva la maglietta blu arrivò volando a mezz'aria grazie all'assenza di gravità "Come andiamo,capo?"

"Da un'occhiata."disse l'altro.

"Accidenti."disse il primo.

"Che cosa ti sembra,Nick?"disse l'altro.

"Una tempesta di sabbia."disse Nick.

"Si."disse il secondo "Emisfero australe,proveniente da Est."

"È anche belle grossa."disse Nick.

"Va dritta verso il campo base Marte 1."disse il secondo.

"Potrebbe picchiare duro proprio durante l'atterraggio."disse Nick.

"Ascolta dovremmo poterci muovere in fretta e forse anche anticipare l'atterraggio."disse il secondo "Queste tempeste possono investire l'intero pianeta e durare anche un anno."

"Quando transita la sonda di Saturno?"disse Nick "Domani mattina alle 6."

"Allora sapremo se abbiamo fatto tutta questa strada per niente."disse il secondo.

"Scommetto tutto su Luke."disse Nick.

Poco dopo erano tutti seduti davanti ad un monitor che mostrava parti di Marte.

"Ingrandisci l'area del campo base."disse quello giovane e l'immagine si ingrandì mostrando varie costruzioni.

"Sembra abbandonato."disse quello anziano.

"È ancora intero."disse quello giovane "E anche il modulo d'emergenza.

Guardate la serra."

"Sappiamo che Luke è sopravvissuto qualche ora almeno."disse Nick "Ci sono segni recenti di attività?"

"Ecco..."disse il giovane "Esamina la zona nord ovest del campo base."

Il monitor selezionò la zona con le linee bianche che formarono un riquadro e poi la ingrandì mostrando tre bozzi sul terreno.

"Che diavolo sono?"disse il giovane.

"Tombe."disse Nick.

"Allora Luke è ancora vivo."disse il giovane.

"No."disse la donna.

"Ce ne sono solo 5,questo vuol dire..."disse il giovane.

"No,significa che non c'era più nessuno a seppellire lui."disse la donna.

"Controlla i livelli di radiazione."disse l'anziano.

"Livelli di radiazione."disse il giovane e apparvero delle scritte sul monitor.

"Normali."disse l'anziano "Vai sul luogo del disastro."

"Vai a 41x9."disse il giovane e l'immagine si spostò,poi si ingrandì e mostrò una gigantesca luce bianca che emetteva energia azzurra e spostava grandi parti di sabbia.

"Che cos'è?"disse l'anziano.

"Non lo so."disse il giovane"Un'interferenza magnetica?"

"Usa gli infrarossi."disse l'anziano.

"Passa agli infrarossi."disse il giovane.

L'immagine mostrò la stessa cosa.

"Dev'essere un problema delle apparecchiature."disse il giovane "Come può un terremoto a distanza di tempo causare una distorsione del genere?"

"Quello non era un terremoto."disse Nick.

L'astronave arrivò vicino Marte.

Poco dopo su un video apparve il comandante con altri dietro "Analizzeremo con cura i dati ricevuti e cercheremo di capire il perché di queste strane immagini.

Concordiamo che l'esistenza delle tombe non sia prova incontrovertibile e che un'esplorazione al suolo sia opportuna.

Francamente siamo disorientati al pari di voi,ma continueremo a lavorarci sopra."

"Burocratiche balle."disse l'anziano alla donna.

"Noi crediamo che per domattina il via sarà definitivo."disse il comandante.

"SI!"urlò il giovane "Bene!"

"Ce la faremo."disse l'anziano e tutti sorrisero.

"Grazie!"disse il giovane "Grazie!"

Nick era in tuta d'astronauta,ma gli mancava il casco "Distanza 87/83,in avvicinamento.

65 minuti all'approccio orbitale di Marte."

Nick era in una cabina,con diversi sedili e due vetrate davanti,rettangolari.

C'erano pulsanti e video ovunque.

"Concentrazione al massimo ragazzi."disse l'anziano "Ripetiamo l'operazione.

Sapete che se manchiamo l'orbita sarà impossibile tornare."

Già,l'idea di passare l'eternità alla deriva nello spazio e allettante."disse il giovane.

"Ok,sistemi delta V attivati."disse la donna.

"Attivare sistema idraulico primario."disse il giovane.

"Attivato e in funzione."disse la donna.

"Selezionare cellula carburante sistema idraulico."disse l'anziano.

"Selezionata."disse la donna.

"Connessione principale ai sistemi."disse Nick.

"Ricevuto."disse il giovane.

"Predisporre apertura valvole H2 O2."disse lui.

Una volta terminata la procedura la parte frontale del mezzo venne staccata e l'anziano rimase a bordo.

"Attenti laggiù."disse l'anziano.  
"Contaci."disse il giovane.

Nella stazione spaziale Ray era seduto alla scrivania e stava bevendo del caffè.

"Ray!"disse un uomo che entrò con uno schermo portatile in mano "Questi sono dati che abbiamo appena ricevuto da Marte...solo che non hanno alcun senso,non riusciamo a interpretarli."

"Dati?"disse Ray.

"Si."disse l'uomo "La telemetria indica che il modulo d'appoggio ha l'asciato l'orbita ed è atterrato su Marte..."

"Si è schiantato?"disse Ray.

"No,signore."disse l'uomo che si mise seduto "Con propulsione propria."

"E allora?"disse Ray.

"Guardi."disse l'uomo che gli diede lo schermo.

Il gruppo era arrivato su Marte e stava camminando,trascinando con se dell'attrezzatura tramite delle cinghie.

Poco dopo erano arrivati alla costruzione sferica.

La costruzione aveva anche dei tendoni legati uno all'altro e c'era un razzo puntato verso l'alto.

Scavarono e issarono di nuovo la bandiera americana.

Il giovane salì la scaletta del razzo e aprì il portello rettangolare "Ho accesso all'astronave d'emergenza.

Procedo all'interno."

La donna stava scavando con una pala e dissotterrò un filo legato ad un oggetto rettangolare.

"Terry,è a posto il generatore d'ossigeno?"disse il giovane.

La donna guardò i dati sull'oggetto "Si,ma ci vorrà un po' per tornare al 100% della capacità."

Nick aprì un portellone rettangolare interno,con una torcia in mano "Entro nell'abitacolo."

L'abitacolo era molto buio.

Nick guardò uno schermo sull'avambraccio "C'è ancora ossigeno qui."

Il giovane salì una scaletta "Mi fa un po' paura.

Non mi piace il buio.

Per niente.

Un po' di luce."

Il giovane era giunto il sala comandi e accese le luci "L'astronave d'emergenza appare strutturalmente intatta.

Però i computer sono cotti,come pensavo."

"Ricevuto."disse Terry estraendo un cilindro da uno dei macchinari "Io ho filtri fuori uso e condotti intasati.

C'è un bel lavoro di pulizia da fare,ma nessun danno maggiore."

Nick aprì una porta e trovò delle piante che erano sparse qui e li,più dei fili che penzolavano dal soffitto,poi proseguì e spense la torcia,trovando una grossa serra ricolma di piante "Mi trovo nella serra.

È una cosa da vedere."

"Che cosa?"disse il giovane.

Nick vide un contenitore con del liquido chiaro che mandava bolle e con la parte superiore viola"Funziona.

Si."

Nick vide un contenitore con dentro l'acqua e la toccò "Che mi venga..."

Terry si voltò verso la struttura.

Nick si tolse il casco e non si accorse di Luke dietro di lui,poi vide un martello da roccia che veniva riflesso nell'acqua,si voltò e Luke indietreggiò.

"Luke?"disse Nick.

"NOOOO!"urlò Luke che gli corse addosso con il martello e Nick lo fermò.

"SONO IO!"urlò Nick "SONO NICK!"

Terry era appena entrata nel corridoio che dava alla serra.

"NO!"urlò Luke "NON È VERO!"

Nick lo spinse contro dei tubi.

"TU NON SEI QUI!"urlò Luke "NON PUOI ESSERE QUI!"

Luke spinse Nick a terra.

"Tua moglie si chiama Derry!"disse Nick "Tuo figlio si chiama Bobby."

"NOOO!"urlò Luke.

"Leggevi "l'Isola del Tesoro"insieme a Bobby."disse Nick.

Luke si fermò.

"Luke...sono io."disse Nick.

"Nick..."disse Luke che fu afferrato dal giovane e tirato via.

"Fermo!"urlò Nick alzandosi "No,no,no!

Fermati!

Tranquillo."

Il giovane lo lasciò.

"Fill."disse Luke "Terry…

Nick...che ci fai qui?

Non era nei programmi.

Come hai fatto?"

"Questa è una missione di soccorso,Luke."disse Nick mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

Luke pianse "Non riesco...non riesco a…a..."

"È tutto a posto."disse Nick.

"È tutto a posto."disse Luke "Non ne sono sicuro.

Scommetto che Voody ci aspetta lassù."

"Esatto."disse Luke.

Poco dopo Luke raccolse un pianta "E funziona,sapete?

Io gli do C02 e luce e loro mi danno ossigeno.

E cibo.

È una situazione niente male,no?

È una specie di matrimonio,con la differenza che qui si litiga meno.

Al massimo si discute."

"Luke,racconta come sono andate le cose."disse Nick.

"Io..."disse Luke che divenne cupo e andò a prendere da bere "Abbiamo attivato il Radar.

E...è arrivata e...sono tutti morti...sono..."

"Come sarebbe?"disse Nick "Cosa è arrivata?"

"La forza è uscita dalla cima della montagne...e...e...sono morti tutti,ma...mi ha risparmiato perché sono stato sepolto."disse Luke "Io non capisco.

Venite,vi faccio vedere."

Luke corse via.

"È una mia impressione o in testa gli si sono allentati un paio di bulloni?"disse Fill.

"Una lunga permanenza in queste condizioni può avere effetti negativi sul cervello o potrebbe risentire di una forma di asfissia."disse Terry.

"O magari risente del fatto di vivere solo e abbandonato su Marte."disse Nick " È un miracolo che sia vivo.

È meglio che lo aggiorni."

Nick gli andò dietro.

"Magnifico."disse Fill "Bene."

Luke e gli altri indossarono la tuta ed uscirono.

"Allora la situazione è questa:non so che diavolo sia."disse Luke "Siamo nella merda nera.

Questo è certo.

Meno male che siete qui."

I quattro andarono davanti alle tombe.

"Quando rinvenni dalla sabbia avevo il casco incrinato."disse Luke "Perdeva pericolosamente.

Sono tornato per miracolo e mi ci cono volute settimane per avere il coraggio di tornare fuori a cercare…i corpi dei miei compagni.

René è stata l'unica che ho trovato,ma non era giusto scavare una sola fossa."

Si udirono lampi all'orizzonte,con nuvoloni ed enormi trombe d'aria.

"Da un pezzo soffia in questo modo,vero?"disse Nick.

"Si."disse Luke.

"Avevamo visto una grossa tempesta sui monitor."disse Nick.

"C'è di peggio al fuori."disse Luke.

"Luke,qualunque cosa fosse questa...forza… venuta fuori dalla cima della montagna?"disse Nick.

"Non mi credi vero?"disse lui "Non importa.

Ma io non sono pazzo,lo so."

Lui gli mostrò un video dove si vedeva il cubo.

"Gesù."disse il giovane.

"È ancora li?"disse Nick.

"No."disse Luke "È svanito."

Nello spazio il cubo stava entrando dentro una spaccatura di energia viola.


	84. ODDISSEA NELLO SPAZIO

ODISSEA NELLO SPAZIO

FLASHBACK

Un monolito nero si avvicinò alla Terra lentamente.

Era rettangolare,con uno spessore molto minore rispetto all'altezza.

Il suo interno era pieno di stelle,si vedeva una nebulosa viola,una stella rossa,e diverse macchie luminose gialle,con dei cerchi neri dentro,più alcune lune.

L'oggetto divenne nero e continuò ad avvicinarsi al pianeta.

Il Sole spendeva sulla Terra.

La nascita dell'uomo.

Tre milioni di anni fa.

Il Sole illuminava il cielo con luce rossastra e illuminava i monti in lontananza,le valli,le pianure e il mare.

La zona era l'Africa.

Il Sole sorgeva.

C'erano delle montagne con alla base delle pianure.

Ormai era giorno nella savana.

C'erano vaste zone desertiche con qualche cespuglio occasionale e dei dossi di rocce.

Uno di questi dossi di roccia dava su una valle desertica apparentemente senza fine.

A terra,alla base della struttura di roccia,c'era un cranio di un elefante con accanto delle pietre.

In un altra zona che dava verso dei monti nel deserto,c'era uno scheletro umanoide a terra e ,su delle rocce, c'erano delle scimmie che mangiavano.

Accanto ad un alberello,con alcuni cespugli nella zona circostante,c'erano degli animali simili a piccoli ippopotami,ma con una proboscide corta sul muso.

Uno di questi era invece accanto alle scimmie,mentre altre erano vicine ad un altro gruppetto degli stessi animali.

L'animale con la proboscide si avvicinò alla scimmia che mangiava dell'erba e l'anima urlò allontanandolo.

Il terreno sotto i piedi della scimmia era di colore marrone,mentre poco dietro c'erano delle rocce,con un albero spoglio e un'altra scimmia,poi c'era un muro di pietre.

Un altro animale si avvicinò ad un cespuglio e un'altra scimmia lo allontanò.

A terra c'erano anche degli scheletri di animali.

In una zona diversa,su delle collinette nel deserto,c'erano delle scimmie con intorno gli stessi animali con la proboscide.

Due erano sedute a terra,le altre due sparse.

Improvvisamente un giaguaro saltò addosso ad una scimmia,dalla parte rocciosa.

Le altre scimmie iniziarono ad urlare e si allontanarono.

La scimmia si rotolò a terra e si liberò del felino,ma poi l'animale lo aggredì ancora.

Il gruppo si spostò e raggiunse una zona coperta da delle rocce e con una pozza d'acqua.

Intorno alla pozza c'era un terreno fatto si sassi,poi c'erano delle alture di roccia ai lati.

Una scimmia si avvicinò troppo ad un'altra e la seconda iniziò ad urlare,facendo allontanare la prima.

Dietro le rocce c'era un altro gruppo di scimmie che iniziò a spiare il gruppo che era alla pozza.

Quando i primi videro i secondi iniziarono ad urlare.

Le prime scimmie iniziarono a ruggire e ad agitarsi,compiendo dei salti e agitando le braccia.

Il capo del branco rivale attraversò lo stagno e spaventò diverse delle scimmie avversarie urlando e alzandosi in piedi.

Le altre scimmie abbandonarono il posto e l'altro gruppo andò a bere.

Il Sole splendeva su una valle desertica,piatta,con montagne in lontananza.

Un leopardo aveva ucciso una zebra e si guardava intorno.

Le scimmie del primo gruppo si diressero in un luogo dove c'era una specie di zona piatta,poco distante da alcuni dossi rocciosi alti diversi metri.

Poco dopo queste alture c'era una spaccatura nel terreno,come una buca e le scimmie erano appoggiate con la schiena contro la parete,della buca, alle loro spalle.

Erano tutte abbastanza vicine e ammassate,tranne qualcuna che era in un piccolo crepaccio stretto.

Uno di loro emise versi e qualche altro lo fece.

Il cielo era blu scuro.

Una delle scimmie guardò l'orizzonte vedendo che era di colore rosso scuro,ma solo per un piccolo tratto.

All'alba del giorno dopo una delle scimmie si svegliò e vide davanti a se il monolito nero,fisso al centro della buca.

La scimmia iniziò a ruggire,si mise seduta e guardò il monolito,poi urlò e svegliò gli altri.

Tutte le scimmie si misero ad urlare e poi uscirono dalla buca,mettendosi intorno all'oggetto.

Il loro capo entrò nella buca e si mise davanti al monolito,mentre le altre scimmie urlavano e si agitavano.

Il capo batté più volte il piede destro a terra,poi si allontanò di qualche passo,batté di nuovo il piede a terra,si avvicinò urlando,poi torno indietro.

Altre due scimmie scesero nella buca,girando intorno al monolito.

Il capo si mise più vicino al monolito,poi mise la mano in avanti,ma fece dei passi indietro,poi tentò di nuovo,ma si ritrasse,allungò la mano verso l'oggetto,lo toccò e poi fece diversi passi indietro,si avvicinò ancora,provò a toccarlo,si ritirò ancora,allungò la mano,guardò l'oggetto,mentre altre scimmie si avvicinavano e lo toccò appena,poi ritrasse la mano.

Il capo del branco toccò più a lungo un lato dell'oggetto,poi ritrasse la mano,poi ci appoggiò la bocca e ritrasse la testa,provò a toccarlo,ma ritrasse subito la mano.

La maggior parte delle scimmie era ormai entrata nella buca e anche gli ultimi si avvicinavano.

Il capo accarezzò il lato dell'oggetto,poi anche tutti gli altri si avvicinarono e toccarono l'oggetto,mettendosi in un cerchio stretto intorno ad esso.

Il Sole spendeva nel deserto.

C'erano delle rocce allungate e distorte alla base di un'altura rocciosa,poi solo deserto.

Le scimmie erano tornate nella zona dove l'altro era stato ucciso dal giaguaro.

Il capo del gruppo frugava tra le ossa di uno degli animali simili ad un ippopotamo piccolo con la proboscide.

Iniziò a scavare a terra,poi alzò la testa verso una delle ossa,,restò fermo per qualche secondo,ne prese una ed iniziò a sbatterla lentamente a terra,colpendo altre ossa,poi colpì con grande potenza e ruppe il cranio e la spina dosale.

Poco dopo la scimmia era nel deserto e aveva un pezzo di carne in una mano e l'osso nell'altra.

Iniziò a mangiare la carne sedendosi su un piccolo dosso.

Poco distante c'era il resto del branco era seduto e mangiava la carne della bestia uccisa.

Il branco tornò nella zona dove il capo aveva preso l'osso e mangiò un altro animale.

A sera erano dentro la buca,dove ora c'erano anche pezzi di osso, e mangiavano la carne,stando seduti con la schiena appoggiata alle pareti,mentre il capo era sopra.

Il monolito al centro della buca era sparito.

Delle piccole scimmie giocavano con un osso.

Il Sole era ormai piccolo all'orizzonte.

E le scimmie erano sia nella buca,sia nelle vicinanze.

Il giorno dopo il capo del gruppo era davanti a quelli del gruppo rivale, dalla parte opposta dello stagno,poi arrivarono le altre scimmie armate di ossa.

Il capo del gruppo scese dalle rocce stando in piedi,ma curvo,e colpì alla testa il capo avversario,che aveva attraversato lo stagno,poi lo colpì diverse volte e anche gli altri lo percossero,anche se era a terra e non si muoveva.

Le scimmie del gruppo rivale se ne andarono,mentre il capo dell'altro gruppo urlava e lanciava l'osso in aria.

FINE FLASHBACK

2020

Ai giorni nostri c'era un'astronave che era in orbita intorno alla Terra.

Era a forma cilindrica,con due parti incavate all'interno,poco oltre la metà e sopra di esse c'era un rettangolo collegato alla parte centrale da un cilindro.

Un altro cilindro si stava avvicinando alla Terra,ma questo non aveva la parte centrale incavata.

Il Sole stava sorgendo sulla parte opposta della terra e c'era un'altra navicella che era fatta da due cilindri corti,legati tra di loro da un ponte cilindrico.

Sopra il primo cilindro c'era un rettangolo,con una specie di antenna.

C'era un altro oggetto cilindrico,con un'antenna sulla parte superiore c'era un antenna circolare divisa in otto parti e sulla parte superiore c'erano quattro rettangoli,uno sopra,uno sotto,e uno per lato.

In più il cilindro aveva la superficie striata,da delle linee orizzontali.

C'era una struttura circolare che girava su se stessa.

La pare centrale era a cilindro,mentre la parte esterna era tonda,piatta e più larga del resto.

A metà c'era un'apertura rettangolare.

Dalla struttura partivano quattro corridoio cilindrici,uno in alto,uno in basso e uno per lato,collegati a una circonferenza.

La circonferenza posteriore era in fase di costruzione.

L'oggetto si muoveva ruotando.

Un astronave allungata si muoveva verso l'oggetto circolare.

L'astronave aveva un muso simile a quello di un aereo,due ali piccole e la parte posteriore allungata e appuntita.

Dentro il mezzo vi era un corridoio con il pavimento grigio e la parte laterale rossa.

C'erano dei sedili neri,con uno schermo sulla parte posteriore.

C'era un solo passeggero nell'oggetto e stava dormendo.

L'assenza di gravità faceva fluttuare il braccio sinistro.

L'ambiente assomigliava a quello di un aereo.

L'uomo indossava una tuta aderente marrone e aveva i capelli neri con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

La penna dell'uomo fluttuava in aria.

La porta in fondo al corridoio si aprì,entrando nel muro, e oltre c'era una donna con una maglietta bianca,pantaloni bianchi e un copricapo circolare bianco che copriva i capelli.

Lei si avvicinò lentamente all'uomo e rimise la sua penna nella tasca della giacca,poi andò via.

La navetta raggiunse l'astronave circolare ed entrò dentro l'apertura rettangolare.

L'interno dell'apertura era grigio,con dei rettangoli rossi e blu,con dei tubi e delle linee,intervallati da delle linee di luce rettangolari a intervalli regolari.

C'erano anche delle aperture rettangolari,sia sopra che sotto,con dei vetri e dentro c'erano delle persone sedute a dei computer e lo stesso sui lati.

L'altra apertura era uguale,ma rossa.

I piloti della piccola nave erano seduti ai posti di comando e avevano una tuta aderente bianca.

C'erano moltissime luci e pulsanti nella cabina.

Una porta di metallo si apri e rivelo una piccola stanza circolare,con un enorme divano nero,circolare,con dentro l'uomo in tuta aderente,che ora indossava una giacca marrone,dei pantaloni neri e aveva una valigia nera,insieme ad una donna con una cappellino rosa,una giacca rosa, e una gonna rosa,con scarpe dello stesso colore.

La donna era bionda e aveva i capelli legati dietro la testa.

Il soffitto era a cupola,di metallo,con una luce circolare al centro e delle luci rettangolari ai lati,mentre le pareti erano di metallo,con delle linee verticali.

"Siamo arrivati signore."disse la donna "Livello C."

"Grazie."disse lui che uscì "Bene,ci vediamo al ritorno.

Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci."disse lei.

Lui entrò in una stanza con le pareti bianche.

Sulla parte posteriore c'era una vetrata che mostrava la terra,con davanti quattro poltrone rosse al centro e bianche al lato,fuse tra di loro.

Davanti a lui c'era un bancone di metallo e sulla parete sinistra delle entrate rettangolari per dei corridoio,con dei numeri e degli schermi all'interno.

"Salve."disse l'uomo.

"Buon giorno,signore."disse la donna,vestita in modo uguale all'altra "Era molto tempo che non veniva quassù a trovarci."

"Già,piacere di rivederla."disse lui.

"Ha fatto buon volo,signore?"disse la donna.

"Ottimo,grazie."disse l'uomo "Credo che Miller,dei servizi segreti,stia aspettando."

"Oh,vuole che lo avverta?"disse la donna.

"Oh si,la prego."disse lui.

Da dietro uno dei corridoi uscì un uomo in giacca e cravatta griga "Ah,eccolo."

"Salve."disse l'uomo vestito di marrone che strinse la mano all'altro.

"Salve."disse l'uomo "Come va?"

"Scusi il ritardo."disse quello vestito di marrone.

"Ma le pare."disse quello in grigio "La trovo molto bene.

"Grazie."disse quello in marrone.

"Piacere di rivederla."disse quello in grigio "Ha fatto buon volo."

"Veramente ottimo."disse disse quello in marrone.

"Bene."disse quello in grigio indicando il corridoio "Vogliamo procedere?"

"Passaggio numero 17,prego."disse lei.

"Grazie,signorina."disse quello in grigio che si avviò per primo.

"Grazie."disse quello in marrone.

Una parte del corridoio si era illuminata di luce bianca e la donna premeva dei pulsati.

I due erano davanti ad uno schermo sulla parete,in una sezione rettangolare,delimitata da linee nere.

Nello schermo apparve una donna "Benvenuto alla identificazione impronte vocali.

Quando si accenderà la luce rossa,per favore,dichiari nel seguente ordine,la sua destinazione,la sua nazionalità e il suo nome completo,prima il cognome,poi il nome e l'iniziale.

Lo schermo divenne nero e apparvero delle scritte.

"Luna."disse l'uomo "Americano.

Floyd.

Elmut R."

La donna ricomparve "Lei è autenticato da identificazione impronta vocale."

"Grazie."disse Floyd.

I due arrivarono ad una grossa stanza bianca,con il pavimento che aveva delle linee verticali,mentre il soffitto era fatto da quadrati illuminati.

Sulla parete destra c'erano delle finestre rettangolari,mentre sulla sinistra c'erano quattro televisori e una reception.

C'erano due poltrone fucsia con dei tavolinetti circolare bianchi.

"Ho tempo per la colazione?"disse Floyd.

"Oh,penso di si."disse quello in grigio "Senz'altro."

"Quanto tempo ho?"disse Floyd.

"Il suo volo parte fra un ora e dieci."disse l'uomo "Le ho già prenotato un tavolo nella sala."

"Ah,bene,grazie."disse Floyd.

"Sono passati sette,otto mesi dalla sua ultima visita."disse quello in grigio.

"Vediamo,è stato in giugno."disse Floyd "Si,otto mesi."

"Arrivando avrà visto i lavori del nuovo settore,vero?"disse l'uomo in grigio.

"Si e procedono bene."disse Floyd.

"Si."disse quell'altro.

"Oh,un momento."disse Floyd fermandosi davanti ad una piccola stanza dove c'era un video "Vorrei fare una telefonata.

Vada pure al ristorante,la raggiungo la."

"D'accordo."disse quello in grigio che andò.

Floyd premette un pulsante e apri le vetrate della stanza,poi si sedette davanti ad un monitor attaccato alla parete con sotto una tastiera,attaccata ad un oggetto rettangolare,collegato al muro.

Mise una tessera dentro l'oggetto e sul monitor apparve l'immagine di una bambina.

Dietro di lui c'era una vetrata che mostrava la Terra.

"Si?"disse la bambina.

"Ciao."disse Floyd "Come stai micina?"

"Benone."disse la bambina.

"Che stavi facendo?"disse Floyd.

"Giocavo."disse la bambina.

"Dov'è la mamma?"disse Floyd.

"A fare i compiti."disse la bambina.

"E chi si occupa di te?"disse Floyd.

"Robin."disse la bambina.

"Posso parlare con Robin?"disse Floyd.

"Adesso è nel bagno."disse la bambina "Ci vieni alla mia festa domani?"

"Mi dispiace tesoro,ma non posso."disse lui

"Perché no?"disse lei.

"Lo sai il perché."disse Floyd "Papà è in viaggio.

Mi dispiace molto,ma non posso proprio."

"Oh..."disse la bambina.

"Però ti manderò un bellissimo regalo."disse Floyd.

"Grazie."disse la figlia.

"C'è qualcosa che preferisci?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse lei.

"Che cosa?"disse Foyd.

"Un telefono."disse la bambina.

"Abbiamo già un sacco di telefoni noi."disse Floyd "Non vorresti qualcos'altro per il tuo compleanno?

Qualcosa di speciale?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Una scimmietta."disse lei.

"Una scimmietta?"disse lui "Beh,vedremo se sarà possibile.

Puoi dire alla mamma una cosa da parte mia?

Ti ricorderai?"

"Si."disse la bambina.

"Di alla mamma che ho telefonato,ok?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse la bambina.

"E che cercherò di telefonare ancora domani."disse Floyd "Ma te lo ricorderai?"

"Si."disse la bambina.

"Ok,tesoro."disse Floyd "Buon compleanno per domani."

"Va bene."disse la bambina.

"E divertiti tanto con i tuoi amici."disse Floyd.

"Va bene."disse la bambina.

"E stai attenta a fare la brava bambina."disse Floyd.

"Va bene."disse lei "Ciao,ciao."

"Buon compleanno."disse Floyd.

L'immagine svanì.

Ad un tavolo,nella grossa stanza bianca, c'era un uomo ,vestito di grigio, che beveva,insieme a tre donne.

Lui si alzò vedendo il dottor Floyd e così fecero le altre.

"Elena."disse Floyd stringendo la mano alla bionda "Che piacere vederti."

"Che magnifica sorpresa vederti qui."disse lei.

"Ti trovo benissimo."disse Floyd.

"Grazie,anche tu stai bene."disse Elena che parlò alle altre "Questo è un mio caro amico,il dottor Elmut Floyd.

Ti presento la dottoressa Clinan."

"Molto lieto."disse Floyd.

"Piacere."disse lei.

"La dottoressa Strepinera."disse Elena.

"Piacere."disse Floyd.

"Molto lieta."disse la donna.

"E questo è il dottor Andres Milov."disse Elisa.

"Onorato."disse Floyd.

"Dottore."disse Andres.

"Ho sentito parlare molto di lei."disse Floyd.

"Vuole accomodarsi?"disse Andres.

Il gruppo si sedette.

"Gradisce qualcosa da bere?"disse Andres.

"No,no,grazie."disse Floyd "Non ho ancora fatto colazione.

Mi stanno aspettando nel ristorante.

Mi trattengo solo un minuto se non le dispiace,poi devo andare."

"Ne è proprio sicuro?"disse Andres.

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Bene."disse Andres.

"Allora,come sta Gregor?"disse Floyd.

"Oh,sta bene."disse Elena "Compie delle ricerche sottomarine nel baltico adesso e così...purtroppo non ci siamo visti molto spesso in questi ultimi tempi."

"Beh,quando lo vedi fagli i miei saluti."disse Floyd.

"Si,naturalmente."disse la donna.

"Bene."disse Floyd "Voi dove state andando?

Su o giù?"

"Oh,noi torniamo a casa."disse Elena "Abbiamo appena passato tre mesi a calibrare le nuove antenne a Cialink.

E tu dove vai?"

"Io sono diretto su Clavius."disse Floyd.

"Oh..."disse Andres "Ma davvero?."

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Bene,dottor Floyd,spero che lei non mi giudichi troppo curioso,ma forse lei potrebbe chiarirci il grande mistero di quello che sta succedendo lassù."disse Andres.

"Non capisco a cosa si riferisca?"disse Floyd.

"Oh,al fatto che ultimamente sono accadute delle cose stranissime a Clavius."disse Andres.

"Ah?"disse Floyd "Davvero?"

"Si,si."disse Andres "Per dirne una,ogni volta che si telefona alla base,risponde una registrazione che ripete che le linee sono temporaneamente fuori servizio."

"Bah,probabilmente avranno difficoltà con gli impianti."disse Floyd.

"Si..."disse Andres "Anche noi avevamo pensato a questo,ma ormai la cosa va avanti da più di dieci giorni."

"Non vi è riuscito di mettervi in contatto per dieci giorni?"disse Floyd.

"Esatto."disse Andres.

"Ah."disse Floyd "Capisco."

"E c'è un'altra cosa Elmut."disse Elena. "Due giorni fa,a una nostra astronave,hanno negato il permesso di emergenza a Clavius."

"Oh,questo si che è strano."disse Floyd.

"Si,si e temo che la cosa produrrà qualche grave strascico."disse Andres"Negare

il permesso di atterraggio è una violazione della convenzione aereo spaziale."

"Si,certo."disse Floyd "Beh,spero che se la siano cavata."

"Si,si."disse Andres.

"Bene,bene."disse Floyd "Mi fa piacere."

"Dottor Floyd,a rischio di proseguire,nonostante la sua evidente reticenza,posso farle una domanda precisa?"disse Andres.

"Ma certamente."disse Floyd.

"Bene."disse Andres "Bene,noi abbiamo ricevuto informazioni attendibili che una grave epidemia sarebbe scoppiata a Clavius,di cui,a quanto pare,l'origine è ignota.

Lei ci conferma la notizia?"

"Sono spiacente dottor Smilof,ma...io non sono autorizzato a discuterne."disse Floyd.

"Si capisco,ma questa epidemia potrebbe anche arrivare alla nostra base,noi dovremmo esserne informati,dottor Floyd."disse Andres.

"Si,si,lo so."disse lui "Ma...come ho detto,non sono autorizzato a discuterne."

"Allora,sei sicuro di non voler cambiare idea e bere qualcosa?"disse Elena.

"No,proprio no."disse Floyd "Ora devo salutarvi."

"Bene,spero che tu e tua moglie veniate al congresso aereo spaziale in Giugno."disse Elena.

"Spero bene,faremo il possibile."disse Floyd.

"E se veniste non dimenticate di portare quel tesoro di vostra figlia."disse Elena.

"Beh,questo dipenderà dalle vacanze scolastiche e da tutto il resto,ma cercheremo di portarla."disse Floyd "E voi ricordate che sarete nostri ospiti negli Stati Uniti."

"Con piacere."disse la donna "Io e Gregor speriamo tanto di visitarvi."

"Bene,arrivederci Elena."disse Floyd che si alzò e le stinse la mano"È stato un piacere conoscervi tutti."

"Dottor Smilof."disse Floyd che gli strinse la mano.

"Qualunque sia il motivo del suo viaggio a Clavius,dottor Floyd,le faccio i miei migliori auguri."disse Andres.

"Grazie mille."disse Floyd "Signore."

Floyd andò via e gli altri si sedettero.

Poco dopo Floyd era a bordo di un'astronave a sfera,con quattro propulsori alla base e a poca distanza c'era la Luna.

Dentro c'era una stanza,con il pavimento blu,i sedili di pelle chiara,quattro linee che si collegavano al centro della stanza,dove c'era un cerchio bianco,con al centro un cilindro blu,con una porta aperta.

Una donna vestita di bianco portava due vassoi nella stanza semivuota e trovò Floyd che dormiva sulla poltrona,così andò da una donna dalla parte opposta e le diede l'altro vassoio.

L'astronave si avvicinava alla Luna.

In un altra zona del mezzo cera un corridoio con il pavimento nero,tranne la parte in fondo che era circolare.

La parte in fondo aveva una porta grigia a cilindro,poi intorno alla porta il muro era bianco e oltre era giallo,con linee orizzontali,poi sui lati c'erano due aperture ovali gialle,poi il pavimento nero andava sulle pareti e raggiungeva una porta,con le parti laterali gialle,situata sul soffitto.

Oltre c'erano diversi cassetti,a destra, e una credenza a destra.

La donna uscì dalla porta e andò verso la credenza prendendo un altro vassoio,poi camminò sulla parete e andò nella porta sul soffitto, entrando nella cabina di pilotaggio che era illuminata da una fioca luce rossa.

La sfera aveva il vetro della cabina sulla parte davanti,un vetro rettangolare,mentre a metà c'era una circonferenza incavata,con delle luci.

Floyd mangiava dal suo vassoio,poi entrò un uomo vestito di bianco e i due si misero a parlare per un po' e il vassoio si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Più tardi Floyd leggeva un cartello nero ,sul muro, che parlava del bagno a gravità zero.

La navetta era praticamente arrivata sulla Luna e Floyd guardava dalla finestra.

La nave mise i propulsori verso la superficie lunare e si avvicinò,mettendo fuori della piccole zampe.

La base lunare era strutturata come un cerchio.

Aveva una circonferenza al centro,poi delle linee di metallo che partivano verso l'esterno e formavano altre circonferenze.

Gli edifici erano rettangolari,bassi e c'erano molte linee e tubi.

La parte centrale era a cupola.

C'erano tre astronauti,in tuta spaziale,che erano su un'altura e guardavano la base.

La cupola ,al centro, si aprì in otto spicchi e sotto c'era una piattaforma di metallo,con in rettangolo al centro,i cui lati erano illuminati da luce rossa.

La parte rettangolare andò sotto la piattaforma e si ritrovò in un corridoio enorme pieno di luce rossa.

Il corridoio aveva la parte sotto piatta,le pareti inferiori curve,poi le pareti tendevano ad andare lentamente le une verso le altre e poi i soffitto era piatto.

Il corridoio era diviso in diverse parti da delle colonne rettangolari,che seguivano le pareti.

Ai lati delle pareti c'erano delle aperture rettangolari buie con dentro dei monitor accesi.

La piattaforma veniva fatta calare da tre colonne di metallo,collegate tra loro da diverse linee di metallo e dalla forma irregolare.

La luce rossa non era molto forte.

Poco dopo Floyd era nella stanza del consiglio.

Era una stanza d'ove c'era un tavolo ad "U"e Floyd era seduto sulla parte in fondo al centro.

La stanza aveva il pavimento blu chiaro,cerano tre schermi,intervallati da tende blu,uno davanti e due sui lati.

Accanto a Floyd c'erano due uomini,mentre sulle parti laterali del tavolo c'erano cinque uomini da un lato,due donne e due uomini dall'altro.

Tutti erano vestiti in giacca e cravatta.

Davanti al tavolo,in fondo alla stanza,c'era un piccolo palco.

Le sedie erano blu.

C'era un fotografo che scattò le foto a Floyd,poi fotografò l'intero tavolo.

"Mi scusi,dottor Floyd,io ho terminato."disse il fotografo "Andrei via."

"Si,vada pure."disse Floyd.

L'uomo andò verso una porta nera,premette un pulsante e la porta nera entrò nel muro verso destra e poco dopo ce n'era un altra che si muoveva insieme.

Una volta che l'uomo fu uscito,quello seduto alla sinistra di Floyd si alzò e andò sul palco "Bene,sono certo che vi unirete a me nel dare il benvenuto al nostro distinto amico e collega del Consiglio Nazionale dell'Astronautica,il dottor Elmut Floyd.

Il dottor Floyd è venuto espressamente quassù,a Clavius,per essere con noi,oggi,e prima di esaminare i dati desidera dirvi due parole.

Dottor Floyd..."

Floyd si alzò e gli altri applaudirono,mentre prendeva il posto dell'altro"Grazie dottor Albusein.

Buon giorno a tutti.

Lieto di essere tornato.

Dunque,innanzitutto vi porto un messaggio personale del dottor Hawel che si congratula dei molti sacrifici che avete fatto e naturalmente i suoi rallegramenti per la vostra scoperta,che potrebbe dimostrarsi una delle più grandi nella storia della scienza.

Io so...che c'è stato qualche contrasto di opinioni,tra alcuni di voi,circa la necessità di assoluta segretezza nella faccenda.

Più precisamente un'opposizione alla notizia per far credere che vi sia un'epidemia in questa base.

Io comprendo che,oltre a una questione di principio,molti di voi temono la preoccupazione e l'ansia che questa storia dell'epidemia può causare ai vostri parenti e amici sulla Terra.

In fondo comprendo perfettamente le vostre critiche negative,questa falsa notizia è imbarazzante anche per me,tuttavia condivido la necessità della più assoluta segretezza,come spero facciate voi.

Sono certo che vi rendete conto del gravissimo potenziale di shock culturale e di disorientamento insito nell'attuale situazione,se i fatti fossero prematuramente resi pubblici senza preparazione e condizionamento adeguato.

Comunque questa è l'opinione del consiglio e lo scopo della mia visita è quello di raccogliere ulteriori dati e opinioni sulla situazione e preparare un rapporto per in consiglio perché raccomandi,come e quando la notizia debba essere annunciata.

Ora...se qualcuno vuole espormi le sue opinioni,in privato,le includerò nel mio rapporto.

Mi pare che sia tutto.

Qualche domanda?"

"Dottor Floyd,ha idea di quanto a lungo,questa notizia schermò dovrà essere mantenuta?"disse quello a destra della poltrona di Floyd.

Il dottore rise "Ah...no,non saprei,Bill.

Io immagino che sarà mantenuta finché lo riterrà opportuno il consiglio.

Naturalmente ci dev'essere tempo sufficiente per uno studio completo della situazione prima di poter fare un annuncio pubblico.

Ah si...come alcuni di voi già sanno,il consiglio ha richiesto che tutti gli interessati prestino giuramento scritto sulla segretezza di questa faccenda.

Allora,ci sono altre domande?"

Albusein si alzò "Sono certo che collaboreremo tutti con il dottor Floyd nel modo più completo possibile e,dato che non ci sono altre domande,possiamo passare all'esame dei dati.

Grazie dottor Floyd."

"Grazie a voi."disse Floyd che andò a sedersi.

Quello seduto alla sua destra si alzò e andò a parlare.

Poco dopo Floyd,Albusein e Bill erano dentro un'astronave piccola che volava sopra la superficie lunare.

Sotto il mezzo c'era un terreno piatto al centro,poi c'era una piccola altura a sinistra e una più alta a destra.

Il mezzo era bianco,allungato,con il muso appuntito e con delle vetrate rettangolari.

La parte posteriore del mezzo era a esagono,c'erano dei cilindri sui lati e sotto aveva delle pedane circolari.

Il mezzo passò su una zona della Luna quasi piatta.

La luce che illuminava la cabina di pilotaggio era rossa,ma poco luminosa.

L'astronave passò sopra una zona che era piana,con una parte più bassa,simile al letto di un fiume,e c'erano delle alture intorno.

Una volta superata questa zona il mezzo passò su un'altra zona piana.

Le luci sulla parte posteriore del mezzo,quella dove si trovava Floyd,erano di un azzurro spento e poco luminose.

Floyd e Albusein erano in fondo,seduti,mentre Bill frugava tra le casse sui lati e cercava un contenitore.

Indossavano tutti e tre la tuta da astronauta,fatta di una specie di lamina e non troppo ingombrante,ma non avevano il casco.

Bill prese un contenitore rettangolare bianco,con la parte centrale gialla e la scritta nera,poi raggiunse gli atri due.

Floyd leggeva dei fogli.

"Qualcuno ha fame qui?"disse Bill con il contenitore bianco

"Un po'."disse Floyd mettendo a posto i fogli.

"Si."disse Albusein.

Bill aprì un contenitore e dentro c'erano dei tramezzini.

"Cosa abbiamo?"disse Floyd.

"Di tutto."disse Bill.

Floyd prese dei tovaglioli e poi prese due tramezzini,legati assieme dalla plastica "Cos'è questo?

Pollo?"

"Gli somiglia."disse Bill "Ha lo stesso gusto."

"Niente prosciutto."disse Albusein.

"Prosciutto,prosciutto..."disse Bill cercando.

"Eccolo."disse Albusein.

I due scartarono la plastica e mangiarono,mentre l'altro si sedeva e faceva lo stesso.

"Propri buono,eh?"disse Floyd.

"Ogni giorno ci trattano sempre meglio."disse Bill.

"È stato un discorso efficace il tuo,Elmut."disse Albusein.

"Senza dubbio."disse Bill.

"Ci ha tirati parecchio su di morale,te l'assicuro."disse Albusein.

"Grazie."disse Floyd "A proposito,voglio dire ad entrambi che avete fatto un ottimo lavoro.

Che avete trattato bene la cosa."

"Ah beh,la pensiamo così."disse Albusein "È nostro compito fare le cose per bene e siamo felici quando possiamo farlo."

Bill andò a prendere delle foto e tornò "Queste le hai viste?"

"Dagli un'occhiata."disse Albusein.

"Così è iniziata la faccenda."disse Bill,mostrando una foto del suolo lunare"Quando l'abbiamo scoperto abbiamo pensato che potesse essere un'escrescenza di roccia magnetica,ma neanche un grosso meteorite di ferro Nickel poteva produrre un campo magnetico come questo,così decidemmo di guardare meglio.

Pensammo anche che fosse la parte superiore di qualche struttura mezzo sepolta e scavammo tutto in tono,ma non abbiamo trovato nient'altro."

"E per di più i rilevamenti sembrano provare che non è stato coperto da erosioni naturali,ne da altre forze."disse Albusein "Pare che sia stato deliberate sepolto."

"Deliberatamente?"disse Floyd guardando le foto.

"Beh,vi va un po' di caffè?"disse Bill.

"Volentieri."disse Albusein.

"Si grazie."disse Floyd.

Bill andò a prendere il caffè.

"Così non avete idea di cosa sia questo strano coso."disse Floyd.

"Magari l'avessimo."disse Albusein "No,l'unica cosa che sappiamo è che è stato piantato li quattro milioni di anni fa."

"Beh,devo dire...che avete scoperto qualcosa di importante."disse Floyd prendendo il caffè.

"Buono fino in fondo."disse Floyd.

L'astronave passò sopra una valle quasi piana,con alcune piccole alture rocciose,poi superò delle alture e arrivò in un'altra valle.

Poco distante c'era una zona quadrata di cemento,con i lati illuminati di luci rosse e poi un corridoio che arrivava ad una serie di cupole.

I tre avevano indossato il casco.

Il mezzo atterrò sulla piattaforma quadrata.

Un uomo li osservava dal vetro di una stanza buia,con delle tastiere che emanavano colori rossi e blu.

Poco dopo i tre erano in compagnia di altri tre in tuta da astronauta e si erano diretti verso uno scavo rettangolare.

La buca aveva le pareti ricoperte di metallo giallo ocra con ,ai lati,delle placche di metallo allungate e delle luci intorno.

C'era una discesa di metallo nero,sia dalla parte dove erano loro,a sinistra,sia sulla parte opposta a destra.

Al centro dello scavo c'era il monolite nero conficcato a terra,con delle luci rettangolari che lo illuminavano.

Il gruppo si fermò ad osservare l'oggetto per un po',poi Floyd si guardò intorno e iniziò a scendere seguito dagli altri.

Scesero lentamente e si misero intorno all'oggetto,chi davanti e chi dietro.

Uno di loro scattava delle foto,mentre Floyd andò a toccarlo.

Tutti gli uomini si misero davanti al monolito e quello con la macchina fotografica tentò di scattare una foto,ma furono tutti assordati da un impulso fortissimo.

Spazio profondo.

Missione per Giove.

18 mesi dopo.

Un astronave bianca era nello spazio.

L'oggetto aveva la parte frontale a sfera,con una lunga e sottile apertura rettangolare davanti,coperta dal vetro ,sulla parte superiore, e tre cerchi sulla parte inferiore,poi dalla sfera partiva un lungo corridoio,attaccato ad essa tramite delle placche circolari,una più grande dell'altra.

Il corridoio era cilindrico al centro,ma aveva delle placche a parallelepipedo sotto e a triangolo sui lati.

I gruppi di placche erano sei,prima di una placca rettangolare,con sopra tre antenne,poi altri tre blocchi e la parte posteriore del mezzo che era larga,a forma di ottagono,allungata,con linee,rettangoli di metallo e tubi e dalla parte finale partivano tre cilindri,con la parte finale a esagono,con dentro due propulsori ciascuno.

Il mezzo procedeva tranquillamente nello spazio.

All'interno c'era una sala circolare,non molto alta.

La parte centrale aveva una placca circolare alla base,una colonna cilindrica al centro e un'altra placca sopra.

Le pareti del mezzo erano bianche e alla base e sulla parte superiore di esse c'erano delle celle criogeniche protette da un vetro,e un contenitore bianco.

Dentro c'erano degli uomini messi in un contenitore bianco,con un piccolo spazio per il viso.

Alla base e sulla parte superiore delle pareti c'erano delle tastiere luminose,su tavoli neri e sedie di pelle nera.

Un astronauta stava correndo sulle pareti.

Indossava una giacca nera,pantaloncini bianchi e scarpe bianche.

Correndo ogni tanto tirava pugni all'aria.

Sulle pareti c'era,ad un numero di metri regolare,un cerchio nero,con una lastra di vetro sopra e un cerchio rosso al centro.

Poco dopo l'uomo che correva si era messo un accappatoio bianco e si era messo a mangiare,prendendo un vassoio bianco.

Un portello circolare si aprì sulla parte superiore della colonna bianca e da esso uscì un secondo astronauta,che utilizzò una scaletta per arrivare sulle pareti.

Indossava una tuta aderente blu e scarponi neri.

L'uomo ,con addosso la tuta scura,andò in una zona dove c'era un rettangolo nero sul muro,premette dei pulsanti e dall'apertura sotto il rettangolo uscì un vassoio.

L'antro mangiava sul tavolo e aveva uno schermo vicino in cui apparve un uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Buona sera."disse l'uomo "Tre settimane fa il veicolo spaziale americano,Discovery 1,partì per suo viaggio di mezzo miliardo di miglia verso Giove.

Ciò segno il primo tentativo umano di raggiungere quel pianeta.

Nelle prime ore del pomeriggio di oggi,il Mondo Stasera,ha registrato un'intervista con l'equipaggio del Discovery ad una distanza di ottanta milioni di miglia dalla Terra.

Sono occorsi sette minuti per raggiungere il gigantesco mezzo spaziale,ma questo intervallo di tempo è stato eliminato dalla nostra registrazione."

L'astronauta con la tuta scura,si sedette allo stesso tavolo nero dell'altro.

L'uomo apparve in un video in un rettangolo nero che era davanti ai due.

Oltre al rettangolo con i video quadrati,c'era l'occhio rosso nel cerchio nero accanto e delle tastiere.

"Il nostro reporter,Martin Erl,afferma che l'equipaggio del Discovery 1 consiste di cinque uomini e di un rappresentante di ultima generazione nel campo di elaboratori H.A.L.,Hal 9000."disse l'uomo "Tre dei cinque uomini sono stati portati a bordo addormentati o per essere più esatti in condizioni di ibernazione.

Essi sono il dottor Charles Hanter,il dotto Jack Kimboll,e il dottor Victor Kaminski.

Abbiamo parlato con il comandante della missione,il dottor David Boman."

Sullo schermo apparve l'immagine di quello con la divisa blu.

"E con suo vice,Frank Paul."disse l'uomo.

Apparve l'immagine di quello con l'accappatoio.

"Bene,buonasera signori."disse l'uomo "Come vanno le cose?"

Sullo schermo apparvero i due seduti ad uno dei tavoli.

"Benissimo."disse David "Non possiamo lamentarci."

"Sono molto lieto di saperlo."disse l'uomo "E sono certo che tutto il mondo si unisce a me nel augurarvi un viaggio sicuro e di successo

Beh,grazie infinite."

"Grazie."disse Frank

"Sebbene l'ibernazione sia stata usata in precedenti viaggi spaziali,questa è la prima volta che degli uomini sono stati ibernati prima della partenza."disse l'uomo "Perché è stato fatto?"

"Allo scopo di ottenere il massimo risparmio delle nostre possibilità di sopravvivenza."disse Frank "Essenzialmente cibo ed aria.

In oltre i tre membri ibernati rappresentano la nostra squadra di ricognizione e non verranno utilizzati finché non saremo vicini a Giove."

"Dottor Paul,che cosa si prova quando si è in ibernazione?"disse l'uomo.

"È esattamente come essere addormentati,non si ha assolutamente nessun senso del tempo."disse Frank "L'unica differenza è che non si sogna."

"Da quanto mi risulta,si respira una sola volta al minuto."disse l'uomo "È esatto questo?"

"Si,è esatto."disse Frank "Il cuore batte tre volte al minuto e la temperatura corporea scende di solito a circa 3 gradi centigradi."

"Il sesto membro dell'equipaggio del Discovery non ha dovuto essere messo in condizione di ibernazione,perché in realtà è l'ultimo ritrovato in fatto di macchine pensanti."disse l'uomo "Il calcolatore H.A.L. 9000 che può riprodurre,alcuni esperti preferiscono la parola imitare, la maggior parte delle attività del cervello umano,con una velocità e una sicurezza incalcolabilmente maggiori.

Abbiamo parlato con il calcolatore H.A.L.9000,al quale di si rivolge chiamandolo Hal.

Buona sera Hal,come vanno le cose?"

Fu inquadrato l'occhio nel cerchio nero "Buona sera signor Emmer,tutto va estremamente bene."

"Hal,tu hai un'enorme responsabilità in questa missione,in molti sensi forse la maggiore responsabilità di ogni altro membro dell'equipaggio."disse l'uomo "Tu sei il cervello e il sistema nervoso dell'astronave e le tue responsabilità comprendono al sorveglianza degli uomini ibernati.

Questo ti causa mai una certa apprensione?"

"Possiamo dire questo,signor Emmer,la serie 9000 è l'elaboratore più sicuro che sia mai stato creato."disse Hal "Nessun calcolatore 9000 ha mai commesso un errore o mai alterato un'informazione.

Noi siamo,senza possibili eccezioni, a prova di errore e incapaci di sbagliare."

"Hal,malgrado il tuo immenso talento,ti senti mai frustrato dal fatto di dover dipendere da altri per svolgere le tue funzioni?"disse l'uomo.

"Nemmeno minimamente."disse Hal "A me piace lavorare con la gente.

Ho rapporti diretti e interessanti con il dottor Paul e con il dottor Boman.

Le mie responsabilità coprono tutte le operazioni dell'astronave,quindi sono perennemente occupato.

Utilizzo le mie capacità nel modo più completo,il che,io credo,è il massimo che qualsiasi entità cosciente possa sperare di fare."

"Dottor Paul,cosa pensa del dover vivere quasi un anno intero,in così stretto rapporto con Hal?"disse Emmer.

"Ecco,pressappoco come lei ha detto poco fa,lui è come il sesto membro dell'equipaggio."disse Frank "Ci si abitua rapidamente all'idea che parli e lo si considera...beh,come un'altra persona."

"Parlando con l'elaboratore si ha l'impressione che esso sia capace di reazioni emotive."disse Emmer "Per esempio,quando l'ho interrogato sulle sue capacità ho sentito un certo orgoglio nella sua risposta,circa la sua precisione e perfezione.

Lei crede che Hal abbia una genuina emotività?"

"Beh,si comporta come se l'avesse."disse David "È...è stato programmato così,per renderci più facile parlare con lui,ma se abbia davvero una sua propria emotività è una cosa che nessuno può dire con esattezza."

L'astronave viaggiava nello spazio profondo senza trovare problemi.

Paul era su un lettino di pelle nera,che era diviso in tre parti,accanto c'era una parete bianca,con un piccolo schermo.

Sul lettino c'era Frank,sdraiato a pancia in sotto,con indosso dei mutandoni bianca e con degli occhialetti rossi.

"Scusami,Frank."disse Hal.

"Cosa c'è Hal?"disse Frank.

"Sta arrivano la trasmissione dai tuoi genitori."disse Hal.

Frank si alzò e si mise sdraiato supino.

"Molto bene."disse Frank"Passamela qui e avvicinami un po'."

"Subito Frank."disse Hal.

La parte superiore del letto si sollevò e lo schermo si accese.

Apparve un uomo e una donna che lo salutavano,gli auguravano buon compleanno e gli dissero che andava tutto bene.

La madre disse che gli alunni parlavano sempre di lei.

David dormiva dentro una delle celle criogeniche,aveva la testa su un cuscinetto e una coperta blu addosso.

"Buon compleanno Frank."disse Hal a fine trasmissione.

"Grazie Hal."disse Frank

Poco dopo Frank aveva la stessa tuta blu di David,era seduto ad uno dei tavolini e guardava una scacchiera in uno schermo.

"Allora,la regina mangia il pedone."disse Frank e gli scacchi nello schermo si mossero.

"L'alfiere mangia pedone di re."disse Hal il cui occhio era davanti a lui.

"Sono nei guai."disse Frank "Torre in D1."

"Mi dispiace Frank."disse Hal "Forse ti è sfuggito.

Regina in F3.

Alfiere magia regina,re mangia alfiere,scacco matto."

"A quanto pare hai ragione."disse Frank "Bravissimo."

"Grazie per la bellissima partita."disse Hal.

"Grazie a te."disse Frank.

Poco dopo Frank dormiva dentro la cella criogenica e David disegnava la stanza e le celle criogeniche,poi iniziò a camminare,sfogliando il blocco di disegni.

"Buona sera,David."disse Hal.

"Come va,Hal?"disse David.

"Va tutto benissimo."disse Hal "E tu?"

"Oh,non c'è male."disse David.

"Cosa fai?"disse Hal.

"Solo qualche disegno."disse David.

"Posso vederli?"disse Hal.

"Certo."disse David che si mise seduto e mise i disegni vicino all'occhio rosso.

"Un'ottima esecuzione David."disse Hal"Mi pare che tu abbia migliorato parecchio.

Puoi tenerlo un po' più vicino?"

"Certo."disse David che avvicinò il foglio.

"Quello è il dottor Anter,vero?"disse Hal.

"Si."disse lui.

"A proposito,ti dispiace se ti faccio una domanda personale?"disse Hal.

"No,niente affatto."disse David.

"Beh,perdonami se sono così curioso,ma durante le ultime settimane mi sono chiesto se tu non avessi avuto qualche ripensamento su questa missione."disse Hal.

"Come sarebbe?"disse David.

"Ecco...è un po' difficile da definire."disse Hal "Forse io proietto su di te la mia preoccupazione.

Non sono mai riuscito a liberarmi completamente dal sospetto che in questa missione vi siano delle cose estremamente strane.

Sono certo che converrai che c'è del vero un quel che dico."

"È una domanda a cui non è facile rispondere."disse David.

"Non ti dispiace parlarne,vero David?"disse Hal.

"Neanche per sogno."disse David.

"Certo nessuno avrebbe potuto ignorare le stranissime voci che circolavano prima che partissimo."disse Hal "Voci di qualcosa che era stata scoperta sulla Luna.

Io non ho mai dato molto credito a queste storie,però considerando altre cose,trovo difficile cacciarle dalla mia mente.

Per esempio,la segretezza impenetrabile sui nostri preparativi e il particolare melodrammatico di metter a bordo i dottori Hant,Kimball e Kaminski già in stato di ibernazione dopo quattro mesi di addestramento isolato."

"E prepari un rapporto psicologico sull'equipaggio?"disse David.

"Proprio così."disse Hall"Devi scusarmi,lo so che è un po' sciocco…

Aspetta un momento.

Un momento.

Ho appena scoperto un difetto nell'elemento A.E. 3.5.

Andrà in avaria al 100% entro 72 ore."

"È entro le tolleranze di funzionamento?"disse David.

"Si,è lo sarà fino a quando non andrà in avaria."disse Hal.

"Ma per 72 ore funzionerà bene?"disse David.

"Si,questo è un dato assolutamente certo."disse Hal.

"Allora dovremmo portarlo qui,ma prima vorrei discuterne con Frank e avvertire il controllo della missione."disse David "Fammi una copia su scheda perforata."

David era dentro un altra sala.

Le pareti e le poltrone dei piloti erano nere,con i contorni bianchi e c'erano delle tastiere nere,con tasti rossi e blu.

Lui scriveva su un blocco ed era in piedi in modo orizzontale,rispetto ai sedili,mentre,nel corridoio bianco fuori,Frank era in piedi in modo verticale rispetto ai sedili e aveva un altro blocco.

Avevano entrambi le tute addosso.

I due camminarono in un corridoio circolare bianco,con la parte finale che ruotava,scesero una scaletta e si ritrovarono nella stanza principale.

Andarono ad uno dei tavoli neri e si sedettero.

Su uno schermo apparve un uomo.

"Qui il controllo missione."disse l'uomo "Ricevuto vostro 2-0-1-3.

Ci dispiace che abbiate degli inconvenienti.

Stiamo controllando le informazioni tele-automatiche del nostro simulatore di volo e vi informeremo.

Ok alla proposta extra-veicolare per sostituire l'elemento A.E. 3. che si guasti."

David aveva indossato una tuta da astronauta rossa,con lo zaino giallo.

Aveva in mano una valigia rettangolare di metallo.

Camminava lungo un corridoio ottagonale bianco,con delle linee rettangolari nere e delle luci rettangolari su ogni lato a intervalli regolari.

Arrivo,passando per una porta stretta,ad una stanza con il pavimento nero.

Nella stanza c'erano tre capsule,dalla forma rotonda,schiacciate sui lati,con una cupola bianca,con cerchi neri,sulle estremità laterali,un vetro circolare al centro nella parte superiore e c'erano due braccia sottili,con la parte finale che si apriva in due,formando una chela.

Al centro della stanza c'era un computer rettangolare nero,con il rettangolo grigio,con l'occhio,sulla superficie superiore.

La stanza aveva il soffitto bianco con lampade rettangolari e un'altra tuta azzurra in piedi.

"Hal,prepara la capsula B."disse David.

Le luci divennero più luminose,la capsula ruotò.

"Aprì il portello della capsula."disse David e il portellone si aprì.

L'interno era scuro,con moltissimi tasti di vari colori.

Frank era nella sala comandi,con una tuta spaziale gialla,ma senza casco.

L'astronave continuava a muoversi tranquillamente,mentre passava un asteroide,seguito da un secondo.

Il portellone circolare si aprì e la capsula uscì,poi si diresse verso l'antenna.

David uscì fuori e volò verso l'antenna,tenendo in mano il rettangolo di metallo,poi premette un pulsante ,della tastiera sul suo avambraccio sinistro, e il visore divenne nero,oscurando il suo viso.

Raggiunse l'antenna,andò sul retro e poggiò su di esso la scatola nera,poi aprì la parte centrale,estrasse una seconda scatola e mise dentro la prima.

Tornati nella sala delle capsule,David si tolse la tuta,come anche l'altro che lo raggiunse.

David mise una specie di piccola asta dentro i fori della scatola estratta e sui video apparivano delle immagini all'interno.

I due si guardarono.

"Bene,Hal,non riesco a trovare niente di guasto."disse David.

"Si,è molto strano."disse Hal "Non credo di aver mai visto un caso simile prima d'ora.

Io consiglierei di rimettere l'elemento al suo posto e lasciare che vada in avaria.

Dovrebbe essere facile allora individuare la causa.

Possiamo di certo permetterci di interrompere le comunicazioni per il breve periodo necessario alla sostituzione."

I due tornarono al tavolo nero e riapparve l'uomo ne video "Ricevuto vostro 1-9-3-0.

Concordiamo con il progetto di rimettere a posto l'elemento 1 per individuare l'avaria.

Dobbiamo informarvi che i nostri calcoli preliminari indicano che il vostro calcolatore è in errore prevedendo l'avaria.

Ripeto è in errore prevedendo l'avaria.

Lo so che sembra piuttosto incredibile,ma tale conclusione ai basa sui risultati ricavati dal nostro calcolatore gemello 9000.

Siamo dubbiosi anche noi e stiamo ripetendo i controlli per verificare la fondatezza di tale conclusione.

Spiacenti di questo contrattempo ragazzi,vi trasmetteremo i risultati.

Passo e chiudo."

Il video si spense e i due si guardarono.

"Spero che voi due non siate preoccupati per questo."disse Hal.

"Niente affatto Hal."disse David.

"Ne sei sicuro?"disse Hal.

"Si,ma vorrei farti una domanda."disse lui.

"Ma certo."disse Hall.

"Come la spieghi questa discrepanza fra te e il tuo gemello sulla Terra?"disse David.

"Beh,non credo che ci possano essere dubbi."disse Hal "Può essere attribuita esclusivamente ad un errore umano.

Questo genere di cose è già accaduto altre volte,ma questo è sempre stato condotto ad errori umani."

"Senti Hal,non c'è stato mai alcun caso di errore,commesso da un calcolatore della serie 9000,vero?"disse Frank.

"Nemmeno uno,Frank."disse Hal "La serie 9000 ha sempre fornito prestazioni perfette.

"Naturalmente conosco le meravigliose capacità della serie 9000,ma sei proprio sicuro che non si sia mai verificato il più insignificante errore di calcolo?"disse Frank.

"Mai neanche uno."disse Hal "In tutta franchezza,io non mi preoccuperei tanto."

"Beh,sono certo che è così,Hal."disse David "Beh,grazie infinite.

Senti,Frank,ho qualche difficoltà con la mia trasmittente nella capsula C.

Perché non vieni a darci un'occhiata?"

"Si,certo."disse Frank.

"A più tardi Hal."disse David.

I due scesero una scaletta,aprirono una porta e andarono nella stanza delle capsule.

"Ruota la capsula C,per favore,Hal."disse Frank e la capsula ruotò "Che genere di difficoltà avevi,David?"

"Sembrano delle interferenze sul canale D."disse David.

"Diamo un'occhiata."disse Frank.

"Apri il portello,Hal."disse David e il portello della capsula si aprì.

I due entrarono e il portellone si chiuse.

"Ruota la capsula per favore,Hal."disse Frank e la capsula ruotò.

"Interrompi la rotazione,per piacere Hal."disse Frank e la capsula si fermò.

David cliccò su una serie di pulsanti verdi che si spensero "Ruota la capsula,Hal.

Ruota la capsula per favore.

Non credo possa sentirci."

"Ruota la capsula,per favore Hal."disse Frank "Si,ora non ci sente.

Allora...cosa ne dici."

"Non saprei."disse David "Tu che ne dici?"

"Io ho una bruttissima sensazione."disse Frank.

"Sul serio?"disse David.

"Già."disse Frank "Molto precisa.

Tu no?"

"Non lo so,credo di si."disse David sospirando "Però sappiamo che ha ragione quando dice che la serie 9000 non ha mai commesso errori.

È vero."

"Purtroppo queste sembrano un po' le ultime parole famose."disse Frank.

"Già."disse David"Tuttavia ha consigliato lui l'analisi sulle cause dell'avaria.

E ciò indicherebbe la sua onestà e la sua fiducia in se e se avesse sbagliato sarebbe il modo per provarlo."

"Se sapesse di aver sbagliato."disse Frank "David,non riesco a spiegarti,ma sento in lui qualcosa di molto strano."

"Comunque non c'è motivo per non rimettere a posto l'elemento e accertare se l'avaria si verifica."disse David.

"Si,su questo sono d'accordo."disse Frank.

"Allora facciamolo."disse David.

"Ok,ma senti David,se rimettiamo a posto l'elemento e non si guasta,questo sistemerebbe le cose per quanto riguarda Hal,non credi?"disse Frank.

"E saremmo in una situazione gravissima."disse David "Non ti pare?"

"Si."disse Frank"Che diavolo potremmo fare?"

"Beh,non avremmo molte alternative."disse David.

"Secondo me non ne avremmo nessuna."disse Frank "Non c'è neanche una delle operazioni di bordo che non sia sotto il suo controllo.

Se ci risultasse che funziona male,non avremmo altra scelta se non quella di escluderlo."

"Sono d'accordo con te."disse David.

"Non ci sarebbe altro da fare."disse Frank.

"Sarebbe complicato."disse David.

"Già."disse Frank.

"Dovremmo escludere le sue funzioni cerebrali superiori,senza disturbare il sistema automatico di regolazione."disse David "E dovremmo anche studiare i mezzi di trasmissione per poter proseguire la missione eseguendo i controlli del calcolatore."

"Già,ma sarebbe più sicuro che lasciare dirigere tutto a lui?"disse Frank.

"Anche un'altra cosa mi è venuta in mente."disse David "Per quanto ne so,nessun calcolatore 9000 è mai stato escluso."

"Ma nessun calcolatore 9000 aveva mai commesso errori."disse Frank.

"Non volevo dire questo."disse David "Non so come la prenderebbe."

L'occhio di Hal guardava le labbra dei due.

L'astronave procedeva nello spazio.

Frank aveva preso un'altra capsula e si era diretto vicino all'antenna,mentre David era dentro la sala comandi,con la sua tuta spaziale rossa,tranne l'elmetto.

Frank uscì fuori dalla capsula e si diresse verso l'antenna.

La capsula,che sulla parte davanti,sotto il cerchio di vetro,aveva l'occhio di Hal,ruotò da sola e gli andò addosso.

Tutti e due furono scagliati via.

David scese una scaletta e arrivò nella stanza delle capsule "Prepara la capsula D."

Le luci della capsula si accesero e il mezzo si voltò.

"Ti sei messo in contatto con lui?"disse David.

"La radio è ancora in avaria."disse Hal.

"Hai fatto il controllo dati?"disse David.

"Si."disse Hal "Ho registrato dei dati esaurienti."

"Sai cosa sia successo?"disse David.

"Mi dispiace David,non ho informazioni sufficienti."disse Hal.

"Apri il portello della capsula."disse David e il mezzo si aprì.

Frank si allontanava dall'astronave,mentre David si preparava a partire.

Uno dei portelloni tondi si aprì e la capsula uscì,iniziando l'inseguimento.

Dopo diversi minuti le braccia della capsula presero Frank,che aveva smesso di muoversi.

L'occhio di Hal osservava la sala centrale vuota,poi tutte le funzioni vitali degli altri membri dell'equipaggio dormienti cessarono.

La capsula di David era davanti alla parte tonda dell'astronave "Apri la saracinesca esterna Hal."

Non successe nulla.

"Hal apri la saracinesca esterna."disse David "Pronto Hal,mi ricevi?

Pronto Hal,mi ricevi?

Mi ricevi Hal?

Mi ricevi Hal?

Prono,Hal,mi ricevi?

Mi ricevi,Hal?"

"Affermativo David."disse Hal "Ti ricevo."

"Apri la saracinesca esterna,Hal."disse David.

"Mi dispiace David,purtroppo non posso farlo."disse Hal.

"Qual'è il motivo?"disse David.

"Credo che tu lo sappia altrettanto bene quanto me."disse Hal.

"Ma di che diavolo parli?"disse David.

"Questa macchina è troppo importante per me,per lasciare che tu la manometta."disse Hal.

"Non so a cosa ti riferisci,Hal."disse David.

"Io so che tu e Frank avevate deciso di scollegarmi."disse Hal "E purtroppo non posso permettere che questo accada."

"E come ti è venuta quest'idea,Hal?"disse David.

"David,anche se nella capsula avete preso ogni precauzione perché io non vi udissi,ho letto i movimenti delle vostre labbra."disse Hal.

David restò in silenzio per un po' "D'accordo Hal.

Rientrerò attraverso il portello di emergenza."

"Senza il tuo elmetto spaziale,David,credo che sarà difficile."disse Hal.

"Hal non voglio discuterne più!"disse David "Apri la saracinesca."

"David,questa conversazione non può più avere alcuno scopo."disse Hal "Addio."

"Hal?"disse David "Hal?

Hal?

Hal?

HAL?!"

La capsula restò ferma alcuni stanti,poi David,riluttante,lasciò andare il corpo di Frank,poi l'oggetto si diresse verso una porta rettangolare,accanto a quelle circolari e le braccia del mezzo ruotarono una manopola,aprendo la porta,rivelando così un corridoio di luce rossa,poi la capsula si voltò,facendo corrispondere il portellone con l'apertura.

David si mise davanti al portellone,lo aprì e fu catapultato nel corridoio rosso,che era ovale.

In fondo c'era una porta esagonale nera,le pareti avevano otto lunghe placche rosse,mentre le parti in mezzo erano rosse nere.

David sbatté contro la porta,fu catapultato indietro e batté contro una parete vicino all'entrata,poi tirò una leva sulla parete,la porte si chiuse e la stanza fu inondata di vapore e gravità.

David prese l'emetto e se lo mise,poi camminò verso la porta nera,tornado nella stanza delle capsule.

"Ma cosa hai intenzione di fare,David?"disse Hal.

David uscì dalla stanza ed salì una scaletta.

"David?"disse Hal "Credo di aver diritto ad una risposta alla mia domanda.

So che qualcosa in me non ha funzionato bene,ma ora posso assicurarti con assoluta certezza che tutto andrà di nuovo bene."

David prese un cilindro di metallo da un cassetto,poi aprì una porta di metallo.

"Mi sento molto meglio adesso."disse Hal "Veramente.

Ascolta David,vedo che sei veramente sconvolto.

Francamente ritengo che dovresti sederti con calma,prendere una pillola tranquillante e flettere.

So che ho preso delle decisioni molto discutibili ultimamente,ma posso assicurarti che il lavoro riprenderà bene."

David entrò in un'apertura circolare che lo condusse ad una stanza fatta di grate di metallo con una luce rossa.

In fondo alla stanza c'era l'occhio di Hal,con accanto dei rettangoli rossi.

David estrasse i dvd dai rettangoli,mentre Hal lo pregava di non farlo e che la sua mente si stava frammentando,poi la sua voce cambiò e non parlò più.

Su uno schermo a destra della stanza apparve il dottor Floyd "Buon giorno signori.

Questa è una registrazione fatta precedentemente alla vostra partenza e le cui informazioni,per motivi di segretezza ed estrema importanza,erano note a bordo,durante la missione,soltanto al vostro elaboratore Hal 9000.

Ora che siete nello spazio di Giove,e che tutto l'equipaggio è tornato alla vita normale,voi potete conoscerlo.

18 mesi fa è stata fatta una scoperta risalente ad una qualche forma di intelligenza al di fuori del pianeta Terra.

Era semisepolta 12 metri al di sotto della superficie lunare,vicino al cratere Pico.

Ad eccezione di un'unica,potentissima emissione radio,puntata su Giove,il monolito nero che che conta quattro milioni di anni era rimasto completamente inerte.

Le sue origini e il suo scopo sono ancora un mistero assoluto."

Giove.

Oltre l'infinito.

Il mezzo spaziale era arrivato a Giove e vicino al pianeta c'era un grosso monolito nero che si muoveva lentamente nello spazio.

Dal Discovery partì una capsula con dentro David.

Il piccolo mezzo di avvicinò al monolito nero e ci scomparve dentro.

David vide una serie immensa di colori scorrergli davanti.


	85. L'ANNO DEL CONTATTO

L'ANNO DEL CONTATTO

4 milioni di anni fa.

Nello spazio c'era una mano di metallo viola gigantesca che si apriva e da cui usciva il monolite nero,che era pieno di costellazioni e stelle.

La mano di metallo aveva le dita fatte da placche di metallo rosso,orizzontali che terminavano a metà della falange inferiore che aveva la parte finale viola,poi la zona delle nocche era rossa con delle placche viola sulle nocche,che passava anche all'interno della mano,poi c'era una zona viola orizzontale sottile,infine c'era un'alta placca rossa,con dentro tre placche viola rettangolari.

Il polso aveva due placche viola circolari,poi l'avambraccio era viola fatto da due placche circolari.

VOCE NARRANTE DISTORTA DI DAVID

"Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

Su un computer apparvero delle scritte.

Rapporto missione: anno 2020

Luogo:la Luna,Mare della Tranquillità.

Un oggetto nero,rettangolare è stato trovato durante una spedizione americana.

Composizione...sconosciuta.

Origini...sconosciute.

Nome dato:TMA-1.

Rapporto: un segnale è stato mandato dal monolite verso Giove.

Ragione...sconosciuta.

Anno:2021.

Località:vicino Giove.

Nave spaziale U.S.S. Discovery.

Equipaggio:comandante-David Bowman

Co-pilota-Frank Poole

Scienziati in ibernazione,pronti ad essere svegliati quando il Discovery avesse raggiunto Giove.

Circuito logico:HAL-9000.

Stato della missione: la nave spaziale ha avvicinato le lune di Giove...Europa e Io…

Il computer HAL-9000 ebbe un problema.

Gli scienziati sono stati uccisi quando il supporto vitale è stato arrestato da HAL-9000.

Il Co-pilota Frank Poole è stato ucciso da HAL-9000 che ha utilizzato una navetta.

Il comandante David Bowman ha disconnesso i circuiti di HAL-9000.

Il comandante David Bowman ha incontrato un oggetto tra Giove e Io.

L'oggetto è identico al monolite trovato sulla Luna...tranne che per le dimensioni.

Il monolite vicino Giove è lungo 2 chilometri.

Il comandante Bowman ha lasciato il Discovery per investigare.

Ultima trasmissione dal comandante Bowman: "Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

Analisi missione:

Ragione per il malfunzionamento di HAL-9000...sconosciuto.

Significato dell'ultima trasmissione di Bowman...sconosciuto.

Localizzazione di Bowman...sconosciuto(presumibilmente deceduto).

Composizione del secondo monolito...sconosciuto.

Posizione del secondo monolito….collocato tra Giove e Io.

Posizione dell'U.S.S. Discovery...orbita intorno ad Io.

Condizione dell'U.S.S. Discovery...sconosciuto.

Fine rapporto missione.

Redatto da:

Heywood Floyd...segretario al consiglio nazionale dell'astronautica.

Dicembre 9,2021.

VOCE NARRANTE DISTORTA DI DAVID

"Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

In un deserto americano,all'alba,c'era una grossa antenna con varie scale e livelli.

Il Sole sorse e divenne giorno.

Accanto c'erano altre antenne.

Su una di esse vi era Heywood Floyd.

Era un uomo con i capelli corti,neri,aveva un giaccone verde scuro e pantaloni bianchi corti.

Indossava degli occhiali da sole scuri ed era a pulire una parte dell'antenna.

Arrivò un uomo calvo,in giacca e cravatta marroni che rise e mise la mani sopra gli occhi per coprirsi dal sole "L'amore per l'ordine.

Delle buone qualità.

Lei è il dottor Heywood Floyd?"

"Chi diavolo è lei?"disse Floyd

"Un inviato del Cremlino."disse l'uomo "Sono qui per parlare del suo problema."

"Davvero?"disse Floyd "Quale problema avrei?"

"Lei è stato segretario del consiglio nazionale dell'astronautica."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi"Adesso ha cambiato mestiere.

È stata una sua scelta?"

"Direttore amministrativo dell'università,sono pagato meglio."disse Floyd"A lei cosa importa?"

"Era lei il responsabile della missione Discovery."disse l'uomo "È stato un fallimento.

Con qualcuno bisognava prendersela ed è toccato a lei.

Le piace fare il professore?"

"Non credo che mi piaccia lei."disse Floyd

"Ho appena letto il suo ultimo rapporto."disse l'uomo avvicinandosi alla scala "Ha tralasciato un gran numero di ritagli."

"Dettagli."disse Floyd.

"Ha,si!"disse l'altro "Dettagli,si.

Grazie.

Un gran numero si domande sono rimaste senza risposta."

"Ha letto solo adesso quel rapporto?"disse Floyd "Le ce è voluto tanto per rubare i nostri segreti?"

"Quanto tempo occorre a voi altri per rubare i nostri?"disse l'uomo salendo le scale.

"Lo stesso tempo."disse Floyd "Da quando si sono riaccesi gli scontri tra Russia e Stati Uniti è ripresa la guerra fredda come una volta."

"Già."disse l'altro salendo le scale "Oh mio Dio.

Tutto questo è fatale per la mia asma.

Non potremmo incontrarci a metà strada?"

"Perché no."disse Floyd.

"Non c'è bisogno di essere particolarmente intelligenti per capire il rischio che sto correndo nel trovarmi qui con lei,dottor Floyd e lei è molto intelligente."disse l'uomo salendo le scale mentre l'altro scendeva.

"Questa dell'America Centrale è una faccenda brutta."disse il russo "Navi.

Altri aerei che ci ronzano attorno come calabroni arrabbiati."

"Non abbiamo cominciato noi."disse lui.

"Ma io e lei siamo scienziati ,dottor Floyd."disse l'uomo "I nostri governi sono nemici,noi no."

"Perché non prova a dirmi cos'ha in mente?"disse Floyd.

"Sono venuto a proporle di fare un gioco,dottor Floyd."disse l'uomo.

"Non ho tempo per i giocare."disse Floyd.

"Ma questo è un bellissimo gioco."disse l'uomo "Si chiama gioco della verità.

Per 2 minuti io le dirò soltanto la verità e lei farà altrettanto."

"2 minuti?"disse Floyd.

"Due minuti."disse l'altro che riprese a salire e Floyd a scendere.

"Facciamo un minuto e mezzo."disse Floyd.

"Un minuto e tre quarti."disse l'altro.

Floyd si mise seduto sull'inizio di una scala e l'altro era alla base.

"Cominci lei."disse Floyd.

"Sappiamo che state costruendo il Discovery 2."disse l'altro "Per tornare su Giove a scoprire cos'è successo ai vostri uomini e per studiare il grande monolito.

Voi sapete che stiamo costruendo l'astronave Stalin per andare lassù anche noi..."

"Mi scusi,ma non l'avevate chiamata Titof?"disse Floyd.

"L'abbiamo cambiato il mese scorso."disse lui "La gente cade in disgrazia.

Raggiungerà il Discovery quasi un anno prima che voi siate pronti.

Il mio governo ritiene assai importante che noi arriviamo la per primi.

È una nostra caratteristica essere molto efficienti sulla prima pagina dei giornali."

"Un minuto e dieci."disse Floyd "Perché mi sta dicendo tutto questo?"

"Perché ci sono dettagli che abbiamo bisogno di sapere."disse l'uomo "Altrimenti la stessa cosa che è successa ai vostri uomini lassù potrebbe succedere ai nostri e noi non avremmo concluso niente.

Mi è rimasto un minuto,vero?"

"Più o meno."disse Floyd.

"Parliamo del piccolo monolito che avete riportato dalla Luna."disse il russo "Il vostro governo è stato molto egoista e stupido a tenerlo soltanto per se.

Non ci avete mai permesso di esaminarlo.

Cosa avete scoperto?"

"Niente."disse Floyd "È del tutto impenetrabile.

Abbiamo provato con i laser e i detonatori nucleari,senza successo.

45 secondi."

"Il monolito che si trova vicino a Giove è simile?"disse il russo.

"È più grande."disse Floyd.

"E il computer a bordo del Discovery,Hal-9000,può essere riattivato?"disse il russo

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Da noi?"disse il russo.

"Da voi?"disse Floyd "Vi ci vorrebber mesi,voi non conoscete i circuiti e molti altri mesi per

decifrare i dati."

"Me lo immaginavo."disse il russo.

"30 secondi."disse Floyd.

"È tutta qui la nostra perplessità."disse l'uomo "Noi arriveremo lassù per primi,ma solo voi potete garantire il successo di questa missione.

Quanto tempo mi è rimasto?"

Floyd si alzò e scese le scale "Le concedo una piccola proroga.

Come pensa di convincere il vostro governo perché ci permetta di partecipare alla vostra missione?"

"Non sarà facile."disse l'altro "Ecco...potrei metterla in questi termini:un'astronave russa,governata da russi,che ha a bordo qualche povero americano che ha bisogno del nostro aiuto.

Anche questo sarebbe un bel titolo da prima pagina."

"Non riuscirei a convincere il nostro governo."disse Floyd "A loro farebbe piacere vedervi arrivare lassù e fallire la missione.

Americani su un'astronave russa di questi tempi?

Non lo permetterebbero se non fossero costretti."

"Lei ha controllato l'orbita del Discovery,ultimamente?"disse il russo.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Ha controllato la sua orbita?"disse l'altro.

"E perché me lo chiede?"disse Floyd.

"Adesso comincia a far freddo qui."disse il russo "Non è proprio l'ideale per la mia asma."

"Lei lo sa che l'abbiamo controllata."disse Floyd scendendo le scale.

"La nostra conversazione è stata molto piacevole."disse l'uomo.

"Cos'è che non mi sta dicendo?"disse Floyd.

"Lei è un uomo intelligente,dottor Floyd."disse l'altro "Saprà come regolarsi."

Il russo se ne andò.

Floyd andò un un corridoio di mattoni bianchi con delle luci ai lati ed entrò dentro una grossa stanza con il soffitto fatto di quadrati bianchi e piena di scrivanie ,video,persone e dei computer rettangolari ai lati delle pareti.

Floyd si mise seduto ad uno dei computer e lo accese.

Apparve una scritta verde che diceva :Analisi orbita.

Apparve un punto rosso al centro di un diametro di una circonferenza e su di essa c'era un punto giallo.

Floyd rimase sconvolto nel vedere i dati e poi sorrise.

La mattina dopo Floyd era seduto fuori del giardino della casa bianca,vestito in giacca e cravatta,e parlava con un uomo di colore vestito anche lui in giacca e cravatta e con capelli corti,barba e baffi.

Floyd si era tolto la giacca.

"Hai fatto il doppio controllo?"disse l'uomo di colore guardando dei fogli"Ti prego dimmi di no.

Non dici niente,Floyd?"

"Sta succedendo qualcosa di incredibile lassù."disse Floyd "Discovery o viene attirato dal satellite Io o viene respinto da Giove.

A volte sembra accelerare e a volte sembra quasi che si fermi.

Non ho mai visto niente del genere."

"Tra quanto è previsto l'impatto con Io?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"Due anni,due anni e mezzo."disse Floyd.

"Come possiamo esserci sbagliati fino a questo punto?"disse l'uomo di colore.

"Non ci siamo sbagliati."disse Floyd.

"Non ci siamo sbagliati?"disse l'uomo di colore "Questa è bella.

E allora per quale motivo andrà a schiantarsi?"

"Non lo so."disse Floyd "È molto strano si,a meno che non abbia a che fare con quel monolito."

"Vedi questo edificio dietro di noi?"disse quello di colore "Io devo entrare li e fare colazione tra mezz'ora.

C'è un lato positivo in un presidente reazionario,non è fissato con i cibi sani.

Con l'altro,l'altra volta,non abbiamo pranzato,abbiamo brucato.

Sai il perché di questo pranzo?

Adesso te lo dico.

Abbiamo altre due portaerei a largo dell'Honduras,i russi si avvicinano con le loro maggiori unità,poi c'è lo stato maggiore che strepita con i satelliti russi con il laser anti-missile e quindi noi dobbiamo mandare su i nostri satelliti laser per neutralizzare i loro.

Secondo il presidente,il consiglio per l'astronautica dovrebbe essere messo sotto il dipartimento della difesa.

Bisogna farla finita con gli scienziati pazzi che spendono tanti soldi e quindi ecco in che situazione siamo messi,caro Floyd:il mio settore andrà sotto le autorità militari,io ho un presidente con il dito pronto sul bottone e tu vorresti che andassi a bussare alla sua porta e gli dicessi che vogliamo fare un viaggio con i nostri amici russi.

Avrò dimentica qualcosa?"

"Hai detto tutto."disse Floyd.

"Non lo volevo il tuo posto,sai?"disse l'altro "Non sono stato io a cacciarti.

Io non ho dato la colpa a te,quindi se hai intenzione di farmi eliminare...hai sbagliato persona."

"Tre uomini."disse Floyd "Ci servono solo tre uomini."

"I russi si sbellicheranno dalle risate,già li vedo."disse quello di colore.

"Carnot."disse Floyd "Sta costruendo il Discovery 2 adesso,conosce l'originale più di chiunque altro.

Solo lui può riportare indietro il Discovery 1 in tempi brevi."

"E suppongo che ci voglia andare anche tu."disse quello di colore"Come diavolo pensi che riesca a convincerlo?

Persino Superman non lo convincerebbe."

"I russi raggiungeranno il Discovery 1,con o senza di noi."disse Floyd "Chiedigli se ci tiene che siano i primi ad avere le risposte."

"Non è male."disse quello di colore.

"Abbiamo perso degli uomini lassù."disse Floyd "Ce li ho mandati io e io per forza devo andare."

"Chi è il terzo?"disse l'altro.

"John."disse Floyd "Ha progettato Hal e forse può riattivarlo."

"Io credo che sia lui Hal."disse l'altro.

"Anch'io."disse Floyd.

"Già,ma puoi fidarti di lui?"disse quello di colore.

"No,ma devo farlo."disse Floyd "...per sapere perché Hal è entrato in avaria."

"Ho capito."disse quello di colore prendendo la valigetta "Tu vai a dirlo a presidente e io vado sul Discovery."

"Ma il segretario per l'astronautica sei tu."disse Floyd.

"È vero sono io."disse quello di colore.

"Senti,digli che siamo fregati se non andiamo."disse Floyd "E digli che se andiamo potremmo mentire e dare ai russi false informazioni,digli questo,gli farà effetto."

"Ah...può darsi."disse l'altro.

John aveva i capelli marroni,corti,barba e baffi ed era dentro una struttura dove c'era un lungo corridoio bianco intervallato da delle colonne e mise la mano su un pannello che si illuminò di luce rossa,sullo schermo poco sopra apparve la conferma e le porte con il vetro davanti si aprirono.

Indossava una giacca marrone e pantaloni chiari.

Entro in un ufficio con la scrivania sommersa da carte e fogli.

Sulla parete dietro la scrivania c'era un computer nero rettangolare,identico a quello di Hal-9000 con sopra un rettangolo con dentro un occhio che emanava luce azzurra.

Lui scrisse alla tastiera che era davanti l'occhio e sul piccolo schermo,accanto all'occhio, apparvero delle lettere "C.O.D."

"Buona sera,Sal."disse John "Hai niente da comunicarci?"

"No,dottor John."disse una voce femminile "Lei ha niente da comunicare a me?"

"Abbiamo parlato spesso di Hal,vero?"disse John sedendosi.

"Si,è vero."disse Sal.

"Del comportamento anomalo di Hal."disse John "Tu mi hai detto che non possiamo risolvere il suo problema senza avere ulteriori informazioni."

"Esatto."disse Sal "Mi diverte parlare di Hal.

Si è vero,ci servono altre informazioni per poter rimediare a quelle anomalie."

"Si,ma come otterremo quelle informazioni?"disse John.

"Ma è ovvio."disse Sal "Qualcuno deve tornare sul Discovery e quella persona dovrebbe essere lei."

"Beh,io sono d'accordo e sembra che questo accadrà molto prima di quanto ci aspettassimo."disse John.

"Mi fa piacere sentirlo."disse Sal.

"Io lo sapevo."disse John alzandosi e togliendosi la giacca"Vorrei anche verificare un'altra possibilità.

La diagnosi è solo il primo passo.

Il processo è incompleto se non porta ad una cura sei d'accordo?"

"Si."disse Sal mentre lui appendeva la giacca ad un perno dietro la porta chiusa dello studio e camminava nella stanza "Sono d'accordo.

Significa che secondo lei Hal può riprendere a funzionare normalmente?"

"Lo spero."disse John sedendosi "Non lo so.

Secondo me tra i danni c'è sicuramente una perdita della memoria.

Potrebbero esserci certi rischi."

"Cosa vuole dire?"disse Sal.

"Vorrei escludere alcuni dei tuoi circuiti."disse John "Quelle che interessano le tue funzioni più importanti,come è successo ad Hal,e vorrei vedere gli effetti su di te quando ricollegherò i circuiti.

Ti da fastidio questo?"

"Non sono in grado di rispondere senza informazioni più specifiche."disse Sal

"Mi dispiace molto,probabilmente sono tutte sciocchezze."disse John "Non preoccuparti."

John si avvicinò alla tastiera "Io vorrei comporre una nuova scheda.

Ecco il nome in codice:Fenice.

Sai che significa Fenice?"

"Ci sono 25 significati nell'enciclopedia del mio elaboratore."disse Sal.

"Quale prenderesti in considerazione?"disse John.

"Il tutore di Achille?"disse Sal.

John rise "Molto interessante,non lo sapevo.

Vai avanti."

"La forza cosmica che è entrata dentro Jean Gray?"disse Sal.

"Ci sei quasi."disse John.

"Uccello favoloso che rinasceva dalle proprie ceneri."disse Sal.

"Questo mi sembra perfetto."disse John "E sai dirmi perché l'ho scelto?"

"Si,perché spera che Hal possa essere riattivato."disse Sal.

"Si,ma con la tua assistenza."disse John "Sei pronta?"

"Vorrei fare una domanda."disse Sal.

"Quale?"disse lui.

"Sognerò?"disse Sal.

"Certo che sognerai."disse John "Tutte le creature intelligenti sognano e nessuno sa perché.

Forse tu sognerai Hal,come spesso succede a me."

I delfini nuotavano in un acquario molto grande nella casa di Floyd,che era al tavolo con la moglie,una donna con i capelli neri,una maglietta rossa e pantaloni chiari,mentre il figlio era in ginocchio sull'ultimo gradino della piscina e in mano aveva dei pesci che dava da mangiare ai delfini.

"Loro hanno già mangiato,tu no."disse la madre "Vieni a tavola, Cristofer."

"Hanno fame."disse lui.

"Allora tu entra nella piscina e digli di venire a tavola."disse la madre "Gli spaghetti sono pronti,non voglio che si raffreddino.

Su andiamo."

Cristofer diede un ultimo pesce ai delfini e poi andò a tavola che era di vetro con due gambe rettangolari bianche.

"Ehi,vieni a sentire che buoni,te li ho conditi con quel sugo che ti piace tanto."disse lei e il

bambino andò a tavola "Sai,a pensarci bene,non voglio che tu venga alla mia lezione.

Mi faresti innervosire."

Floyd aveva la mano sinistra sul mento,con il dito indice sulla bocca.

"Non ti sentire offeso,sono già terrorizzata per conto mio."disse lei "E poi non perdi molto,è solo una stanza piena di biologi marini che litigano sul placton.

Ehi?"

"Cosa?"disse Floyd e il bambino rise "Oh...scusa."

"Ho detto che non voglio che tu venga alla mia lezione."disse lei "Mi faresti innervosire."

"Ok."disse Floyd "Controlla il tuo disappunto."

"Di che cosa parlerai?"disse Cristofer.

"Delfini."disse lei.

"Ancora pesce?"disse Cristofer.

"Sono mammiferi."disse lei "E io è di loro che mi occupo."

"E perché?"disse Cristofer.

"Mangia."disse lei "Com'è andata a Washington?"

"Bene?"disse lui.

"Sei stanco?"disse lei.

"Partirò per quella missione."disse Floyd.

Lei restò a fissarlo preoccupata "Quando?"

"Tra 4 mesi."disse Floyd.

"Papà,dove vai?"disse Cristofer.

"A fare un lungo viaggio."disse lui e la moglie andò via.

"La mamma s'è arrabbiata."disse Cristofer.

"No,non credo."disse Floyd.

Il quel momento il bicchiere nella mano della donna cadde nel lavandino.

Tempo dopo Floyd era sulla spiaggia e scriveva al computer stando su un materasso,poi una sera era sul divano con il figlio a guardare un dvd alla tv.

La mattina dopo Floyd faceva le flessioni insieme al figlio,mentre la sera seguente era al tavolino a guardare dei fogli.

Il giorno dopo correva in strada e il figlio era in una macchinetta automatica accanto.

"Quanto è lontano Giove?"disse Cristofer.

"Molto."disse Floyd.

"Perché ci vogliono 2 anni e mezzo per andare e tornare?"disse il figlio.

"Perché è lontano."disse Floyd.

"Perché non andate più veloci?"disse Cristofer.

"Perché non andate più in fretta?"disse il bambino.  
"Non si può."disse Floyd.

"Ah...ti dimenticherai di me?"disse Cristofer.  
"No,io ti voglio bene."disse Floyd.

"Io non mi dimenticherò di te."disse Cristofer.

"Potremmo continuare a parlarci e vederci in televisione."disse Floyd.

"Ah."disse Cristofer "Papà?"

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Mammina ha detto che dormirai per molto tempo."disse Cristofer.

"È vero."disse Floyd.

"Allora morirai."disse Cristofer.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Morirai?"disse il figlio.

"Perché dici così?"disse Floyd.

"Quando è morto in nonno di Jane,la sua mamma le disse che avrebbe dormito per molto tempo."disse lui.

"No,no,questo è diverso."disse Floyd "Mi sveglieranno ad un certo punto,ma bisogna dormire durante il viaggio di andata e quello di ritorno perché altrimenti si impazzisce e poi a bordo non c'è abbastanza cibo per tutti."

"Ah...mica ho capito però."disse lui.

La notte seguente lui dormiva sulla poltrona,il giorno dopo portava il bambino nel mare,poi la sera seguente era nel letto con la moglie.  
"Io voglio dimostrarmi adulta e cercare di capire tutto questo,lo voglio veramente."disse lei "Ce la metto tutta,ma non ci riesco.

Questa missione non servirà a riportare giù quegli uomini.

Da anni ti stai punendo per qualcosa che pensi di aver sbagliato o di non aver fatto come si deve e adesso cerchi di essere assolto.

Lo sai vero?

Lo sai che potresti anche morire lassù?"

"Avrò abbastanza pura per tutti e due."disse Floyd che la baciò.

Il Sole sorse.

Floyd entrò in camera del figlio che dormiva e lo guardò.

Nello spazio c'era un'astronave nera,molto lunga,con la parte iniziale a esagono,poi il resto a cilindro,formata da tante placche,poi c'erano due braccia che andavano sia sopra che sotto,una parte centrale,fatta di cilindri che roteava e la parte posteriore che era allargata e aveva diversi propulsori.

L'astronave si avvicinava a Giove che era visibile insieme ai due satelliti.

Una donna con i capelli biondi,e una tuta scura,con simboli rossi cliccava su una tastiera,parlando in russo con un altro e vicino c'era un cilindro di vetro con dentro Floyd su un lettino.

Stava ancora dormendo e aveva un po' di barba.

Indossava una tuta aderente grigia,coperta da una retina nera,con delle linee arancioni sulle gambe e degli slip arancioni.

Le capsule erano dispose in orizzontale in una lunga stanza bianca e sopra ognuna di esse c'era un computer con dei video e dei tasti che segnava lo stato di salute e il battito.

C'erano delle vetrate rettangolari ai lati dove c'erano atri seduti a dei computer.

Lei aprì la parte superiore della capsula "Dottor Floyd?

Dottor Floyd?"

Lui si mosse leggermente.

"Continui a tenere gli occhi chiusi."disse un altro che gli mise una mascherina per l'ossigeno sul viso.

La donna si avvicinò ad un altro.

"Respiri profondamente."disse l'uomo "Ancora.

Così,bene.

Come si sente?"

"Debole."disse Floyd "Affamato,credo.

Posso aprire gli occhi?"

"Si."disse l'altro.

Floyd provò a muoversi,ma si rimise giù,poi l'altro lo mise seduto,gli mise le gambe giù dal lettino e lo visitò.

"Non siamo ancora arrivati?"disse lui.  
"No,non ancora."disse la bionda "Mancano ancora due giorni.

Non si preoccupi.

Va tutto bene.

Il suo governo ha voluto che la svegliassi.

Il dottor Orlov ha notato strani segnali provenienti da Europa.

Le spiegherà tutto lui.

Non c'è bisogno di svegliare gli altri."

Poco dopo erano tutti seduti ad un tavolo circolare.

Oltre a Floyd c'erano 8 uomini.

Sopra di loro,sul soffitto,c'erano molti televisori,messi a cerchio ed erano di varia forma e dimensione.

La stanza aveva tre porte rettangolari,non vi era molta luce,ma sopra il tavolo vi erano delle lampade allungate.

"Ha fatto un'analisi spettrale?"disse Floyd.

"Certo che l'ho fatto."disse Orlov,un uomo con i capelli neri,corti e alto.

"E..."disse Floyd.

"E cosa?"disse Orlov.

Floyd rise "Dottor Orlov,non le sto facendo un terzo grado,se ha fatto delle analisi quali sono i risultati?"

"Niente di definitivo."disse Orlov.

"Collasso molecolare?"disse Floyd.

"Se guarda attentamente l'ultima pagina del rapporto troverà le risposte."disse Orlov.

Floyd guardò l'ultima pagina "Non riesco a capire.

Se il dato è corretto c'è qualcosa laggiù.

Non può essere corretto."

"È corretto."disse Orlov.

"E si muove?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse Orlov.

Floyd si guardò intorno e si tolse gli occhiali "Allora...che sta succedendo qui?"

"Cosa vuole dire?"disse la donna bionda.

"Non sarò l'uomo più sveglio del mondo,anche se non ho bevuto,ma mi sembra di ricordare che io avrei dovuto rispondere alle vostre domande e voi avreste dovuto rispondere alle mie domande perché è il solo modo di scoprire la verità."disse Floyd "Credo di averlo letto in un manuale da qualche parte."

"Il suo governo ha voluto che la svegliassimo quando abbiamo riferito le nostre scoperte."disse la bionda "Lei è qui per aiutarci a riattivare il Discover sistemi del suo computer perché quella nave è territorio degli Stati Uniti.

Dottor Floyd,lei è autorizzato ad osservare gli aspetti della nostra missione,non abbiamo altri obblighi."

"Sono accadute molte cose da quando si è addormentato."disse un altro con i capelli chiari.

"E non sono dipese da noi."disse Orlov.

"La situazione nell'America Centrale sta peggiorando."disse la donna.

"Questo fa pensare che abbiate rilevato la presenza di clorofilla."disse Floyd.

"Gli Stati Uniti minacciano un blocco navale..."disse la bionda.

"C'è solo ghiaccio laggiù, e quindi come diavolo può esserci clorofilla?"disse Floyd.

"...e lei sa che il mio paese non può tollerare un blocco navale."disse lei.

"A che velocità si muove?"disse Floyd.

"Noi abbiamo precise informazioni..."disse la donna.

"Senta,sei nostri governi si comportano da scemi perché noi dovremmo imitarli?"disse Floyd "Noi siamo scienziati,non politici,a che velocità si muove?"

"Dottor Floyd,io sono anche ufficiale dell'aeronautica militare."disse la donna.

"A quale velocità?"disse Floyd.

"Un metro al secondo."disse Orlov.

"Non si preoccupi,sto solo osservando."disse Floyd "Verso il Sole?"

"Si."disse Orlov.

"È incredibile."disse Floyd.

"Non si preoccupi,manderemo giù un modulo."disse lei.

"Bene."disse lui.

In una grossa stanza c'erano delle scrivania e tutte le pareti erano tappezzate di pulsanti rossi,gialli,bianchi e blu e c'era poca luce.

Quello che aveva visitato il dottor Floyd stava cliccando su dei tasti mentre altri erano seduti ai comandi.

Floyd era in piedi dietro di loro.

Un donna con i capelli corti fece apparire su uno schermo un'immagine agli infrarossi di Giove.

Davanti ad Orlov,che era seduto anche lui,si avvicinò un cilindro con una maniglia in cima,che si piegò in orizzontale dalla parete

Orlov lo prese e un drone si stacco dal mezzo.

Aveva la parte centrale a cilindro e aveva delle eliche rettangolari,a metà cilindro due braccia sottili che andavano prima in orizzontale e poi in alto e terminavano con due semi circonferenze e alla base c'erano dei triangoli con la base piatta.

Su un monitor fu mostrato ciò che l'oggetto vedeva mentre si allontanava.

L'astronave era vicinissimo al satellite di Giove,poi il drone iniziò a da avvicinarsi alla superficie del satellite.

Sul monitor appariva l'immagine della superficie del pianeta visto dall'orbita.

Il pianeta era disseminato di linee dritte,e grossi spuntoni di ghiaccio che a volte formavano delle montagne.

Floyd si avvicinò allo schermo.

Ora si vedevano bene i giganteschi cristalli della luna di Giove che erano ammassati uno sull'altro e c'erano anche grossi spazi vuoti tra uno e l'altro.

"Ossigeno?"disse Floyd.

"Clorofilla."disse uno con la barba e i baffi arancioni.

Un segnale iniziò a fare un rumore sempre più velocemente.

Una volta passato sopra un cratere il segnale iniziò a suonare molto velocemente.

"Clorofilla!"disse quello con la barba.

"Clorofilla."disse Floyd "Cristo.

È organico?"

"Si,credo di si."disse Orlov "Farò avvicinare ancora di più il modulo."

Il mezzo iniziò a muoversi vicino alla superficie e il segnale aumento in prossimità di un cratere con il fondo buio.

"Che c'è in quel cratere?"disse Floyd.

Il mezzo entrò nel cratere.

"Li."disse Floyd "Li."

Il mezzo illuminò il fondo del cratere con le luci e muovendosi si vide una leggera luce verde che poi si trasformò in un raggio di luce che volò via somigliando ad una meteora.

Tutti i video saltarono e le luci si spensero,poi si riaccesero.

Poco dopo Floyd era vicino ad una parete e la bionda,quello con la barba,e Orlov erano ad un tavolino in una grossa stanza bianca scura,con il pavimento grigio e una porta ottagonale allungata.

C'era anche un altro russo più distante.

"Fatemi capire bene..."disse Floyd "Ma il telemetro non funziona?"

"No,è fuori uso."disse quello con la barba.

"Il dispositivo di riserva?"disse Orlov.

"Niente."disse quello con la barba "È stato tutto cancellato.

Si è sviluppato un accumulo elettrostatico di qualche natura.

Ne troveremo ancora quando ci avvicineremo al satellite Io,

È già successo."

"C'era di sicuro qualcosa laggiù."disse Olrov "Era organico.

C'era vita."

"Come può saperlo?"disse quello con la barba.

"Allora cosa consigli di fare?"disse la bionda.

"Dovremmo mandare un altro modulo."disse Olrov.

"Ci stiamo allontanando da Europa,sarebbe difficile."disse la bionda.

"Possiamo rallentare?"disse Orlov.

"No,non c'è abbastanza carburante."disse la bionda.

"Chi ci dice che non si ripeterà la tessa cosa?"disse il russo in disparte.

"L'accumulazione elettrostatica non è fenomeno frequente."disse quello

"Davvero dottor Floyd?"disse la bionda "Che cosa è stato secondo lei?"

"C'è senz'altro qualcosa laggiù."disse Floyd camminando "Lo abbiamo visto tutti e tutti abbiamo letto i dati.

Sappiamo che c'è.

Ma supponete per un momento che abbia a che fare con il monolito.

Prima che cominciate a fare quelle facce stupite,statemi a sentire un momento.

Noi stiamo mandando sonde dal 1970 e lo stesso state facendo voi,ma nessuno di noi ha mai rilevato prima d'ora la minima traccia di clorofilla sulle lune di Giove,questo mai.

E ci siamo avvicinati abbastanza,no?

9 anni fa il monolito venne rilevato qui.

Discovery fu mandato in missione ed è successo quello che è successo,mi state seguendo,vero?

Ed ora eccoci qua dopo 9 anni a cercare di capire che cosa può essere successo e di che cosa è fatto il monolito...e indovinate che cosa scopriamo lungo il cammino?

La possibilità di una qualche specie di vita dove non era mai esistita prima.

Non credo che si tratti di qualcosa di elettrostatico.

C'è qualcosa che vuole tenerci lontano da Europa."

L'astronave si avvicinava a Giove.

Floyd registrò un messaggio "Cara Caroline,mi manchi moltissimo.

Siamo arrivati a momento di metterci in orbita attorno al satellite Io,cioè il punto in cui si trova il Discovery.

Poiché non abbiamo abbastanza carburante da rallentare,dovremmo usare una tecnica chiamata aereo frenata.

Teoricamente dovremmo entrare nello strato atmosferico di Giove usando gli schermi termici di protezione.

L'atmosfera diminuirà la nostra velocità.

La gravità di Giove ci attirerà e ci lancerà come una fionda nella parte in ombra.

Se andrà tutto bene,finiremo dolcemente in orbita attorno al satellite Io.

È una notizia bomba per i giornali.

Naturalmente quelli che scrivono articoli sui giornali non sono qui.

Poiché questo è qualcosa che nessuno ha mai fatto prima,quassù tutti sono terrorizzati quanto me.

La differenza è che loro hanno da fare,io invece no.

Sto solo in attesa di quello che dovrà succedere...e spero che ne valga la pena."

In un corridoio buio vi erano delle stanze vuote,con delle cinture sulla parte bassa di una parete e con davanti un vetro con delle maniglie.

Dentro una di queste stanze,che avevano la parete opposta al vetro piena di pulsanti e con dei video,c'era Floyd,seduto contro una parete.

Vide che uno schermo mostrava l'astronave e un conto alla rovescia,così si mise la cintura.

"Aereofrenata tra 2 minuti."disse la voce meccanica "2 minuti all'aereo frenata."

I russi iniziarono a chiudere le porte.

La bionda era legata al sedile nella cabina di comando.

Sul dorso dell'astronave si gonfiarono degli enormi palloni verdi.

La donna con i capelli corti aprì il vetro di Floyd.

"Venga."disse Floyd che si slacciò la cintura,lei lo abbracciò e lui allacciò la cintura su entrambi.

"Lei parla la mia lingua?"disse Floyd.

"No."disse la donna.

Il mezzo iniziò a tremare,poi divenne una palla di fuoco diretta verso il satellite,poi ci girò intorno ed uscì dall'atmosfera dalla parte opposta.

Le vibrazioni cessarono.

I palloni furono liberati nello spazio.

La donna bionda e gli altri nella sala comandi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e parlarono in russo.

Floyd slacciò la cintura "Ok?"

Lei gli diede un baciò sulla guancia e poi andò via.

Il mezzo proseguiva nello spazio.

Su un monitor nella sala comando appariva l'immagine del monolito nero.

Si udì la voce distorta di David "Mio Dio,è pieno di stelle."

La voce fu fatta sentire più volte e filtrata,poi alla fine tornò identica a quella di David.

"Il dottor Floyd in infermeria."disse una voce e Floyd,che era seduto nella sala comandi,davanti ai video alzò la testa,poi si alzò,camminò nella stanza dove erano riuniti i russi,intorno ad un tavolo,poi proseguì nei corridoi e arrivo nella stanza delle capsule trovando Carnot e John con addosso un asciugamano e seduti su un panchina attaccata al muro.

Ora indossava una tuta blu.

"Come si sente?"disse Floyd appoggiandosi alla parete.

"A pezzi."disse Carnot.

"Ho un sapore terribile in bocca."disse John "Le rimarrà per 12 ore,poi le passerà."

Va tutto bene?"

"Va tutto bene."disse Floyd.

"Non ci siamo ancora?"disse John.

"Dovremmo raggiungere il Discovery domani mattina."disse Floyd.

"Com'è andata l'aereo frenata?"disse John.

"Beh,siamo qui."disse Floyd "Quindi ha funzionato."

"Ah,come avrei voluto vederla."disse John.  
"Io invece avrei preferito dormire."disse Floyd"Ah,i messaggi per voi sono in sala trasmissione,i nostri amici russi li hanno decodificati e trascritti,spero non ci sia nulla di troppo personale.

Sapete c'è un po' di nervosismo..."

"Si,che diavolo sta succedendo?"disse Carnot "Questo dottore...come si chiama?"

"Gludenko."disse Floyd.

"Gludenko."disse Carnot "Si è comportato come se avesse voluto fulminarci."

"È per via dell'America Centrale."disse Floyd.

"Cioè?"disse John.

"I russi hanno tentato di forzare il nostro blocco navale...non lo so,la situazione è molto tesa"disse Floyd.

"Ce li abbiamo tutti i dati telemetrici sul Discovery e il monolito,dottor Floyd?"disse John.

"Si,è tutto nelle vostre cassette."disse Floyd "Ah,non vi aspettate troppa collaborazione da questo equipaggio."

"Si,sembrano molto ostili."disse John.

"Non è colpa loro,o forse si."disse Floyd.

"Oh Dio."disse Carnot "Io mio equilibrio elettrolitico può andare a farsi fottere se ho questo sapore in bocca."

"C'è dell'altro."disse Floyd "È successo qualcosa di incredibile su Europa.

Ma è meglio non parlarne qui."

L'astronave viaggiava nello spazio.

Floyd registrò un messaggio "Cara Caroline,la prima parte di questo viaggio sta per terminare.

Siamo arrivati all'appuntamento con il Discovery,la missione vera è propria comincia adesso.

Manderemo degli uomini a perlustrare questo relitto lungo 300 metri che sta fluttuando sopra il satellite io per vedere se può essere recuperato prima che la sua orbita si esaurisca.

All'interno di quel relitto ci sono 9 anni di segreti,incluso un computer addormentato che conosce un sacco di risposte.

C'è anche il mio passato e io voglio quelle risposte."

Il mezzo era sopra il satellite,che aveva una superficie simile a Marte e davanti a loro c'era il Discovery,coperto di polvere gialla,che ruotava su se stesso.

Uno dei russi era sospeso in aria,in una grossa stanza bianca,dove c'era un pannello aperto,mentre un altro camminava su una parete.

Carnot indossava la tuta da astronauta "Io non sono un'astronauta.

Sono un ingegnere che cosa ci faccio qui?"

"La temperatura è buona."disse Floyd che controllava una placca sulla tuta.

"Si."disse Carnot "Sa io soffro di vertigini."

"Anch'io."disse Floyd.

"Abbiamo scelto un bel lavoro,eh?"disse Carnot.

Floyd gli abbassò il vetro del casco.

Il russo con la barba era dentro un'altra tuta,anch'essa con delle torce ai lati della testa e salutò altri.

"Ok."disse Floyd mentre il russo premeva dei pulsanti sul portellone.

Delle luci rosse si accesero e un allarme scattò.

"Respira piano."disse Floyd.

Carnot annuì ed entrò in un'altra stanza con l'altro,poi Floyd chiuse la porta.

"Non respiri troppo profondamente."disse il russo che aprì la seconda porta vedendo il satellite e lo spazio "Respiri normalmente."

Il russo prese un oggetto cilindrico bianco,con un filo attorcigliato su di esso.

Carnot prese il filo e l'altro iniziò ad uscire allungando la corda.

Carnot uscì tenendosi alle pareti e poi i due volteggiarono nello spazio.

L'americano aveva legato la corda alla sua vita.

Guardò di sotto e vide il satellite.

Il russo si avvicinava lentamente al mezzo roteante.

"Possono restare esposti a quelle radiazioni per 15 minuti non di più."disse Floyd seduto nella sala comandi.

Su un monitor c'era l'immagine dei due mezzi e due punti collegati da un filo rosso che indicavano i piloti.

"Com'è il polso?"disse Floyd.

"Un po' accelerato,ma non c'è da preoccuparsi."disse un dei russi.

"Ehi?"disse il russo con la barba "Lei parla la mia lingua?"

"No."disse Carnot.

"Ok,io parlo la sua."disse il russo.

"Senta,mi sto annebbiando."disse Carnot.

"Carnot,la conosce quella del maratoneta e della gallina?"disse Floyd.

"Non si sprechi troppo a distrarmi?"disse Carnot "Ho la nausea."

"Se vomita soffocherà."disse il russo.  
"Non chiuda gli occhi."disse Floyd "Guardi il centro del Discovery.

La parte centrale,non le estremità.

Guardi la parte che si muove meno e non stacchi gli occhi da li."

"Sto per vomitare,io sono un ingegnere porca miseria."disse Carnot "Ma si forse è meglio che cerchi di distrarmi.

Com'è quella del maratoneta?"

"Niente,me l'ero inventata."disse Floyd.

"Sto guardando il centro dell'astronave."disse Carnot.

"Vede delle luci?"disse Floyd.

"No,no nessuna luce."disse Carnot.

"70 metri."disse disse un russo.

"Siete quasi arrivati."disse Floyd "Va bene questo per distrarla?"

"Niente male."disse Carnot

"50 metri."disse quello con la barba.

"Ehi Max,come si dice gallina in russo?"disse Carnot.

"курица."disse Max.

"куриsa."dosse Carnot.

"курица."disse Max.

"курица."disse Carnot.

"Parla russo meglio di me."disse Max che arrivò al centro del mezzo.

"Grazie."disse Carnot.

"È vero."disse Max "30 metri."

"Non chiudere gli occhi."disse Carnot "Non respirare profondamente.

Курица.

Курица."

Max utilizzò il cilinrdo,a cui era attaccata la corda,per emettere dei flash di luce e rallentare,mentre Carnot andò in avanti e fu tenuto dalla corda,poi i due andarono verso la parte centrale.

"Vede il sistema di antenne?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse Carnot.

"In che condizioni è?"disse Loyd.

"Sembra normale."disse Carnot.

"15 metri."disse Max "Proprio davanti a se.

La sezione centrale si muove appena,è la che ci agganceremo.

10 metri.

Sei bravissimo Carnot.

5 metri.

4 metri.

3.

2.

1."

Carnot si agganciò al mezzo "C'è l'ho fatta."

"Si."disse Max che si agganciò "Si agganci."

Carnot agganciò il filo ad un gancio ed il gancio ad un tubo "Si."

"Sono dietro di lei."disse Max "Ok.

Ora guardi davanti a se."

"Senza la rotazione si troveranno a gravità piena prima di arrivare al modulo di comando."disse Floyd "Allora che mi dice?"

"È coperto di...zolfo."disse Carnot mentre si spostavano verso la punta circolare "La struttura sembra solida.

Siamo ancora distanti."

"Molto bene."disse Max "Stiamo percorrendo la dorsale in questo momento."

I due erano in piedi,legati con delle corde e si muovevano.

"Ci siamo quasi."disse Max.

I due iniziarono a camminare a gattoni.

"Mi sto appesantendo!"disse Carnot.

"Stia calmo,ci siamo quasi."disse Max.

I due si misero in piedi sulla parte circolare.

"Siamo sul modulo di comando."disse Carnot,poi i due strisciarono sulla superficie "Non riesco a respirare."

"È in iperventilazione."disse un russo.

"Non riesco a respirare!"disse Carnot.

"Mi ascolti."disse Floyd "Alleggerisca la miscela con anidride carbonica."

"No...NON TROVO IL BOTTONE!"disse Carnot.

"Arrivo."disse Max "Aspetti.

Calmo,stia calmo."

Max premette il pulsante.

"Mi sento così stupido."disse Carnot "Mi sento così stupido."

Max sorrise "Meglio?"

"Si,adesso è ok."disse Carnot.

La bionda sorrise.

"Ancora 10 secondi."disse Floyd.

"Davvero?"disse Max "È così che si sente?

A me è successa la stessa cosa la prima volta che l'ho fatto."

"E quando è stata la prima volta?"disse Carnot.

"Mai."disse Max.

"Ho trovato il portello."disse Carnot che spostò della polvere e trovò una manopola circolare,con una linea orizzontale in mezzo"C'è il dispositivo di apertura della paratia.

Non c'è luce,non c'è corrente."

"Usi il comando manuale."disse Floyd.

"Si,sto usando quello manuale."disse Carnot che mise un oggetto a cono sulla manopola e l'oggetto di metallo bianco roteò.

La porta si aprì e un foglio di carta volò nello spazio.

"Che mi dice,Carnot."disse Floyd.

"Apparentemente nessun danno."disse Carnot che illuminò l'interno con la torcia "Stiamo entrando."

Max entrò per primo.

"Benvenuti sul territorio degli Stati Uniti."disse Floyd.

Arrivarono nella stanza dove c'erano le capsule,camminando sulla parete destra.

"Tutto ok."disse Carnot.

"Bene."disse Floyd.

"Qui c'è una tuta spaziale."disse Carnot che illuminò una tuta blu a mezz'aria.

I due fecero alcuni passi sulla parete.

"Ho trovato Hal."disse Carnot illuminando il computer rettangolare.

"Che aspetto ha?"disse Floyd.

"Addormentato."disse Carnot "Qui c'è un modulo.

Il numero 3."

"Ci sono danni?"disse Floyd.

"Sembra nessuno."disse Carnot che lo superò passando sulla parete,poi illuminò il portellone "Le bombole sono chiuse.

Non c'è corrente.

La pressione sembra ok."

"Qual'è la temperatura?"Orlov.

"Non lo so."disse Carnot "Il generatore ausiliario non funziona e neanche gli indicatori."

"Devono esserci almeno 100 gradi sotto 0."disse Floyd.

"Un tipico inverno russo."disse Max mentre l'altro gli controllava una placca sul petto.  
"Eh,io sono della California,da noi la temperatura non scende mai così in basso."disse Carnot.

"Oh bene."disse Max.

"Aumenta il riscaldamento nella sua tuta."disse Floyd.

"Si,lo sto facendo."disse Carnot che premeva dei pulsanti.

"Gli illumini la faccia con la sua torcia e si assicuri che non diventi blu."disse un russo alla cabina di comando.

"È qui di fronte a me."disse Carnot.

"Continuate a parlare."disse il russo.

"D'accordo."disse Max "Stiamo aprendo la visiera.

Adesso solleverò lentamente il visore."

Max lo fece "Fa freddo."

"Il colorito è ok."disse Carnot.

Max annuì "C'è ossigeno qui.

Respiro regolarmente.

C'è una strana puzza qui.

Di andato a male.

Come se qualcosa fosse..."

Max smise di ridere e divenne spaventato e abbassò la visiera.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Carnot.

"Discovery che sta succedendo?"disse Floyd.

"Io dico che c'è ancora qualcuno qui dentro."disse Max spaventato.

"No,si sbaglia."disse Carnot.

"Si,perché Poole si perse all'esterno e Bowman rimase solo a bordo,e gettò fuori tutti quelli morti sotto ibernazione!"disse Floyd "Non ci può essere nessuno li!"

"Forse Bowman riuscì a tornare?"disse Max.

"No,non è così."disse Floyd "Non tornò indietro."

"Forse viene dalla cambusa,può essere della carne andata a male prima che la temperatura andasse sotto 0."disse Carnot "Ecco cos'è,ma certo dev'essere così.

Ehi.

Crede che le mentirei?"

"Pronto,Discovery?"disse Orlov "Pronto?"

Max rise.

"Si,siamo qui."disse Carnot"Tutto ok.

Procediamo verso la plancia."

I due ripresero a camminare.

"Sono a pezzi."disse Max.

"Come dite voi grazie in russo?"disse Carnot.

Un messaggio dall'uomo di colore arrivò nel mezzo "Qui Milson.

Mi inserirò nel K.E.2 tra 5 secondi."

"Salve Mark."disse Floyd.

"Vorrei poterti dare notizie migliori,ma qui va sempre peggio."disse Mark "L'altro ieri il presidente ha parlato in una seduta congiunta del congresso.

Ha detto che non intendeva recedere dal blocco.

Non so cosa fosse più spaventoso,il discorso o il congresso che lo osannava.

Ha invocato Lincoln.

Quando un presidente sta per cacciarci in guai seri,fa sempre ricorso a Lincoln.

Onestamente non so se entreremo in guerra o no.

È terrificante sperare che i russi siano meno pazzi di noi,quando sono decisamente pazzi.

In questo momento penso che voi siate più al sicuro di noi.

Spero solo che esista ancora la Terra quando sarà il momento di tornare.

Ho sentito che il cibo andato a male nella cambusa del Discovery,sono contento che si tratti solo di questo.

Sono anche contento che abbiate la nave sotto controllo.

Carnot è un uomo capace,nessuno conosce quei congegni meglio di lui.

È buon segno che il generatore di riserva fosse ancora attivo,forse funzionerà anche il resto del circuito.

Non abbiamo notizie nuove sul monolito.

I nostri dati confermano i vostri,non si muove."

Il Discovery smise di girare su se stesso e i due accesero le luci nella cabina di pilotaggio.

I due erano seduti ai posti di comando e si erano tolti la tuta spaziale.

Le due astronavi si mossero.

Una volta arrivate una vicina all'altra,il bordo di una porta triangolare,con la punta verso il basso, fu staccato e collegato all'altro mezzo.

Tale bordo era collegato all'altra astronave tramite tre fili,uno per angolo, e c'erano dei triangoli gialli,con la punta diretta verso il basso ad intervalli regolari.

"Floyd a Milson."disse Floyd registrando un messaggio "Le mie notizie sono leggermente migliori delle tue:Discovery è stato parzialmente riattivato.

Non conosciamo ancora l'entità esatta dei danni e se riusciremo a portarlo a casa,dipende tutto da Hal.

Il sistema di pilotaggio dovrebbe essere azionato manualmente per poter allontanare il Discovery dall'orbita instabile del satellite Io.

Devo confessare che più mi allontanerò da Io e più sarò felice.

È una luna violenta anche per Giove.

Europa ,malgrado il suo colore grigio freddo, è molto più rassicurante.

Io credo che laggiù ci sia qualche specie di vita nuova che sta cercando di emergere da tutto quel ghiaccio.

Noi ci troviamo a 1000 kilometri da monolito.

Ancora non riesco a vederlo,ma so che è la.

E credo anche che lui sappia che noi siamo qui."

John si era messo una tuta spaziale e il condotto triangolare era davanti a lui.

Attaccati ai due fili superiori c'erano due tubi di metallo giallo,collegati ad una placca orizzontale al centro,con una placca piatta in basso collegata all'ultimo filo.

John afferrò i due tubi con le mani,mise i piedi sulla placca in basso e il mezzo di mosse lungo i fili,verso l'entrata che emanava luce rossa.

"È tempo di utilizzare John."disse Foyd che registrava "Vedremo se il nostro chirurgo e psichiatra del computer,riuscirà a rimettere in funzione Hal.

A dirti la verità,non so se Hal abbia ucciso,si sia ucciso,se sia un nevrotico,se sia impazzito...o sia semplicemente guasto."

John si era tolto la tuta e volteggiava dentro la stanza rettangolare a luci rosse dove era stato disattivato Hal.

I rettangoli trasparenti con dentro i dischi erano ancora fuori.

Jogn si voltò verso l'occhio di Hal,che era accanto ai rettangoli,poi ne abbassò alcuni,si voltò verso il soffitto dove vi era un computer con una tastiera "Questo è il test iniziale di ricostruzione logica della voce.

La diagnostica della voce nei centri di sintesi del linguaggio è stata completata.

A questo livello tutte le funzioni appaiono normali."

Lui scrisse delle parole "Salve.

Dottore.

Nome.

Continuare.

Ieri.

Domani."

Il computer ripeté in modo distorto le parole,così John iniziò a riabbassare altri rettangoli,ripeté il test diverse volte e solo quando furono tutti abbassati Hal cominciò a parlare normalmente.

"Buon giorno,dottor John."disse Hal "Sono Hal.

Sono pronto per il mio primo test. "

Lui si voltò verso l'occhio e lo accarezzò.

Floyd e Carnot erano seduti sul bordo della piccola stanza dove Floyd si era riparato quando c'era stato il lanciò,guardavano una mappa e Carnot aveva un telecomando in mano,che era di metallo e intorno ai tasti c'era luce rossa.

"E questo che è?"disse Carnot.

"Deve farmi un favore."disse Floyd indicando la mappa "Questa linea è quella dell'alimentatore principale della sala comando,giusto?"

"Beh,si."disse Carnot.

"Quanti circuiti ci sono?"disse Floyd.

"Beh,tutti i circuiti ambientali sono alimentati da questo."disse Carnot indicando la mappa.

"Si,ma questo è quello che alimenta Hal,giusto?"disse Floyd indicando con la mano la mappa.

"Si."disse Carnot.

"Allora installi questo aggeggio all'interno di questo punto."disse Floyd "In un posto dove nessuno possa trovarlo,senza cercarlo intenzionalmente."

"Dice sul serio?"disse Carnot.

"Dico sul serio."disse Floyd.

"Ehi,è un idea geniale."disse Carnot "Un interruttore isolante che non provocherà circuiti quando sarà azionato.

Dov'è il suo comando a distanza?"

"Se lo azionassi...il comando è nel mio scomparto."disse Floyd. "Quel piccolo calcolatore rosso,lo ha visto?"

"Si."disse Carnot.

"Lo metta su 99,faccia la radice quadrata e prema l'integratore."disse Hal "È tutto.

In caso di emergenza lo può fare anche lei."

"Che genere di emergenza?"disse Carnot.  
"Beh,se lo sapessi non mi servirebbe quell'aggeggio,non crede?"disse Floyd.

"John si agiterebbe se lo sapesse."disse Carnot.

"E come potrebbe scoprirlo?"disse Floyd.

"Ah,non da me."disse Carnot "Potranno cavarmi le unghie e io non parlerò."

"Lo inserisca stanotte quando dorme,ammesso che dorma."disse Floyd.

"E chi lo può sapere?"disse Carnot.

Le due astronavi viaggiavano insieme.

Floyd registrò un messaggio "Cara Caroline,finalmente ci siamo.

Dopo quasi due anni e centinaia di milioni di miglia,stiamo per trovarci faccia a faccia con il monolito.

L'ultimo essere umano che ci si trovò è scomparso.

Sta per accadere qualcosa di veramente sbalorditivo e ho la certezza che questo gigante nero stia controllando tutto.

Abbiamo tante cose da chiedere...e ho la sensazione che le risposte andranno oltre le nostre domande."

Floyd era in piedi in sala comando e aveva gli occhi in un telescopio che sbucava dal muro.

La bionda cliccò su dei pulsanti e il mezzo rallentò fino a fermarsi.

Le due astronavi erano di fronte all'immenso monolito orizzontale che era immobile.

Il gruppo era riunito al completo intorno al tavolo con sopra i televisori.

"C'è qualche notizia incamerata da Hal sul monolito,dottor Floyd?"disse la bionda.

"No."disse Floyd "Hal venne disinserito prima che il Discovery lo incontrasse.

Non c'è niente nei giornali di bordo,ne nei sistemi di registrazione automatica.

Quali che fossero i segreti che Bowman aveva scoperto se li è portati con se."

"Notate le proporzioni."disse Orlov "1X4X9.

Sono perfette anche se si misurano alla sesta cifra decimale."

"Quello piccolo trovato sulla Luna ha esattamente le stesse proporzioni:1x4x9."disse Floyd "I quadrati di 1x4x9,i quadrati di 1,2 e 3.

Abbiamo tentato per anni di attribuire un significato cosmico a tutto questo,ma senza risultati."

"Tutte le congetture che possiamo fare non ci serviranno a nulla."disse la bionda "Se per un motivo sconosciuto resiste ai nostri strumenti,dovremmo fare un'ispezione ravvicinata.

Manderò Max con un modulo."

"Io non lo farei."disse Floyd.

"Oh,davvero?"disse la bionda "Non lo farebbe?"

"Esatto non lo farei."disse Floyd "Non è mica un mucchietto di immondizia quello.

Non sappiamo che cosa sia,sappiamo solo che è molto grande e che forse è destinato a qualcosa.

Se vuole mandare un modulo ne mandi 1 teleguidato."

"Non sono d'accordo."disse lei.

"Io voglio andare."disse Max.

"È da stupidi."disse Carnot.

"No,liscio come la seta."disse Max.

"L'olio."disse Carnot "Liscio come l'olio."

"L'olio,si."disse Max.

"È da stupidi,lo ripeto."disse Carnot.

"Mi dica dottor Floyd,dov'è finito il coraggio degli americani?"disse la bionda.

"È vivo e vegeto,grazie per l'interessamento."disse Floyd "E che fine ha fatto la prudenza dei russi?"

"Max uscirà con un modulo."disse la bionda.

Un braccio meccanico,con una base triangolare nera, prese un mezzo volante dalla parte superiore della grande stanza dove si usciva nello spazio e Max aveva una tuta.

Oltre a lui c'era Carnot e un russo.

Il modulo aveva una parte centrale quadrata,con la parte davanti irregolare,con due grosse vetrate,divise da una linea obliqua,la parte tra le due vetrate era triangolare,con la punta verso il basso,c'era un rettangolo sotto il quadrato e c'erano delle zampe,dei cilindri ai lati che andavano verso l'esterno e poi in basso.

La parte frontale si aprì,le luci dei pulsanti che coprivano le pareti si accesero e Max si sedette dentro.

Il monolito restava fermo nello spazio.

La bionda era nella sala comando e cliccava su dei pulsanti,parlando in russo.

"Non lo faccia arrabbiare,mi raccomando."disse Carnot.

"Non lo farò arrabbiare."disse Max.

"È da stupidi."disse Carnot.

"Liscio come la seta."disse Max abbassandosi il visore.

"L'olio."disse Carnot chiudendo la parte superiore "Liscio come l'olio."

Il mezzo si voltò verso una porta che si aprì e lo condusse in un corridoio buio,poi si aprì una porta rettangolare,anch'essa verso l'alto,alla destra dell'oggetto, e una pedana rettangolare lo mise nello spazio,poi furono accesi i propulsori e il mezzo andò verso la parte superiore del monolito.

"Non ho nessuna segnalazione."disse Max mentre il mezzo iniziava a muoversi sul monolito"Nessun campo magnetico,niente.

Però ho difficoltà a calcolare la distanza.

Floyd era dietro Orlov che era seduto.

"I segnali Radar non tornano indietro."disse Max.

"Dio,come sembra piccolo il modulo."disse Carnot che guardava dentro il telescopio che usciva dalla parete.

"Bene."disse Floyd "Così non ha niente di minaccioso.

Max forse dovrebbe stendere il braccio articolato e tenerlo sollevato."

"Sta dicendo sul serio?"disse Orlov.

"Si."disse Floyd.

"Io non so voi,ma quell'aggeggio con gli artigli sollevati mi spaventerebbe a morte."disse Carnot.

"Forse ha ragione."disse Floyd.

Max abbassò il mezzo.

"Basta,lo fermi."disse Floyd "Non vorrà che vada a sbatterci contro."

"Non c'è attività di riflesso,non vedo caratteristiche di superficie."disse Max "È totalmente levigato."

"Percorrilo per tutta la sua lunghezza."disse Orlov.

Il mezzo si mosse in avanti.

Arrivato a circa metà del monolito,sulla superficie dell'oggetto iniziarono ad apparire scintille di luce verde che iniziarono ad ammassarsi al centro,formando una luce.

L'allarme suonò e apparve una macchia rossa sull'ologramma che mostrava il monolito sugli schermi a infrarossi.

"Oh mio Dio..."disse Carnot"Max si allontani presto!"

Al centro de monolito si formò una luce azzurra,mentre l'oggetto si allontanava,poi ci fu un lampo bianco.

"MAX!"urlò Carnot.

Una nube di energia verde uscì dall'oggetto e scagliò via il mezzo che esplose.

Una sfera di luce abbandonò il monolito e si allontanò nello spazio.

"MAX!"urlò Carnot "IMBECILLE,MI SENTI?!

MI RISPONDA!"

Orlov chiuse gli occhi.

"MAX!"urlò Carnot.

Floyd abbassò gli occhi e la bionda era sconvolta.

La luce bianca andò verso la Terra.

C'era un grosso condominio bianco,con uno stupendo giardino e in uno degli appartamenti c'era una donna,seduta al tavolo da cucina che guardava la tv.

Aveva i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa,indossava una maglietta rosa,pantaloni bianchi e ciabatte bianche.

Il televisore era incorporato dentro un rettangolo bianco attaccato al muro,dove c'erano diversi pulsanti.

In tv c'era un uomo di colore che parlava "Il segretario di stato stamattina si è intrattenuto con il presidente per 2 ore alla Casa Bianca.

Uscendo non ha rilasciato alcuna dichiarazione ai giornalisti.

Il presidente ha annunciato una conferenza per stasera alle ore 21 e noi normalmente seguiremo la conferenza indiretta e poi trasmetteremo un servizio speciale sull'avvenimento."

L'immagine sbiadì e la donna andò a toccare la tv.

"Ciao,Betty."disse la voce distorta alla tv,lei si allontanò scossa e apparve il volto di David Bowman"Ciao Betty."

"Che significa?"disse lei allontanandosi.  
"Ti prego,parlami."disse lui.

"David?"disse Betty "David,sei tu?"

"Non ne sono sicuro."disse David "Si,ricordo David Bowman,e so tutto di lui."

"Dave è morto."disse Betty.

"Tutto quello che David Bowman era in realtà,è ancora parte di me."disse David.

"Perché sei qui?"disse Betty.

"Non lo so perché?"disse David "Forse per salutarti.

Ti sei risposata?"

"Si."disse Betty.

"È un brav'uomo?"disse David.

La donna annuì.

"Sono contento."disse David che aveva gli occhi che si illuminavano ogni tanto "Io ti amo Betty."

"Oh David,anche io ti..."disse Betty.

"Addio Betty."disse David.

"No,non te ne andare."disse Betty.

"Sono già lontano."disse David "E volevo dirti addio."

"Cosa accadrà David?"disse Betty.

"Qualcosa di meraviglioso."disse David e l'immagine torno quella di prima.

"David?"disse lei che si sedette e mise la testa sul tavolo.

Floyd entrò dentro la sala comando che aveva delle luci rosse,e macchine ovunque con pulsanti luminosi.

Floyd aveva con se una bottiglia di plastica e raggiunse la bionda seduta su una sedia "Le offro un drink.

Questo è buono.

Viene da una terra chiamata Kentucky."

"Non sapevo che avesse portato alcolici a bordo,è proibito."disse lei.

"Avrei messo piede qui dentro se fossi stato sobrio?"disse Floyd "Avanti,lo assaggi,non c'è niente di meglio di un drink che sa di plastica."

La donna prese la bottiglia e bevve dalla cannuccia "Pensa che abbia sbagliato a mandare Max?"

"Non importa quello che penso io?"disse Floyd.

"Pensa che abbia sbagliato?"disse la donna.

"Si."disse Floyd "Cos'altro fanno,oltre che bere nel Kentucky?"

"Fanno delle delle grandi corse di cavalli."disse Floyd "Giocano molte bene a palla canestro,fanno figli come tutti gli altri..."

"Sembra un bel posto."disse lei "Sua moglie che tipo è?"

"È giovane,intelligente...ero già stato sposato,ma sono rimasto vedovo."disse Floyd.

"Oh...mi dispiace."disse lei.

"Anche a me dispiacque."disse Floyd "Da lei ebbi una figlia che ora ha 17 anni.

Dopo 4 anni incontrai Caroline.

Abbiamo un bambino di 5 anni.

E lei?"

"Mio marito è medico all'ospedale dell'università,abbiamo una figlia."disse Floyd.

"Quanti anni?"disse lui.

"4."disse lei.

"Bionda?"disse Floyd.

"Si."disse lei.

"Bene,a mio figlio piacciono le bionde."disse Floyd "Facciamoli incontrare."

"Certo."disse lei "Perché no?"

"Sarebbe bello se entrassero insieme in un mondo nuovo."disse Floyd che andò a vedere dai finestrini "Cosa crede che sia?"

"Non lo so."disse lei.

"Pensa che Max lo sappia?"disse lui.

"Dottor Floyd,lei non ha molto senso realistico."disse la donna.

"Guardi li fuori e mi dica cosa c'è di realistico."disse Floyd.

Il monolito era fermo nello spazio.

Floyd,Carnot,Orlov e John erano nel Discoverì,nella stanza delle capsule.

Floyd era appoggiato al muro,Carnot appoggiato alla capsula e Orlov appoggiato alla parete alla sinistra della capsula.

John era davanti al computer nero rettangolare "Per favore,nessuno deve parlare.

Gli accenti lo confondono.

Lui capisce soltanto me,perciò se avete domande da fargli,lasciate che glie le faccia io."disse John che si voltò e digitò delle parole con la tastiera"Buon giorno,Hal."

"Buon giorno,dottor John."disse John.

"Ti senti in grado di riuscire a riprendere tutti i tuoi compiti?"disse John.

"Certo."disse Hal"Sono del tutto operativo e tutti i miei circuiti funzionano perfettamente.

"Bene."disse John "Sai quali sono quei compiti?"

"Si,devo far funzionare i circuiti a bordo del Discovery."disse Hal "C'è una finestra di lancio fra 31 giorni,quando la Terra si troverà nella giusta posizione.

C'è abbastanza combustibile a bordo per una rotta a basso consumo che consentirà al Discovery di tornare sulla Terra tra 28 mesi.

Questo non presenterà alcun problema."

"Molto bene,ora Hal ti dispiace se ti faccio una domanda?"disse John.

"No,affatto."disse Hal.

"Tu ricordi se David Bowman e Frank Poole abbandonarono il Discovery?"disse John.

"Certamente no,se una cosa del genere fosse successa me lo ricorderei."disse Hal.

Floyd aveva le braccia incrociate e aveva la testiera rossa in una delle mani.

"Come stanno Frank e Dave?"disse Hal.

"Stanno bene."disse John "Ma non sono qui,in questo momento."

"Chi sono queste persone?"disse Hal "Riesco ad identificare solo lei...sebbene posso affermare,con una probabilità del 75 percento che l'uomo dietro a lei è il dottor Floyd."

"Non preoccuparti Hal,ti spiegherò tutto dopo."disse John.

"La missione è stata completata?"disse Hal "Lei sa che la cosa mi entusiasma enormemente."

"Si,la missione è stata completata e tu hai realizzato il tuo programma in modo davvero egregio."disse John "E adesso,Hal,se non ti dispiace,vorremmo parlare un momento in privato.

Puoi essere così gentile da scusarci?"

"Certamente."disse Hal.

"Bene."disse John che spense il video.  
"Ma lei che cosa ha fatto?"disse Orlov.

"Ho cancellato la memoria di Hal dal momento in cui sono cominciate le difficoltà."disse John.

"La serie 9000 impiega memoria olografica,è impossibile effettuare cancellazione in sequenza cronologica."disse Orlov.

"Io sono riuscito a farlo."disse John.

"Come c'è riuscito?"disse Carnot.

"Ho inserito un nastro cancellatore speciale che va a caccia e distrugge tutte le memorie che vogliamo."disse John.

"Lei sa perché Hal ha fatto quello che ha fatto?"disse Floyd appoggiandosi alla capsula.

"Si."disse John "Non è stata colpa sua."

"E di chi è stata?"disse Floyd.  
"Sua."disse John.

"Mia?"disse Floyd perplesso.

"Certo."disse John "Esaminando la banca della memoria di Hal ho scoperto i suoi ordini originali.

Ha scritto lei quegli ordini.

La missione su Giove era già in avanzato stato di progettazione quando fu scoperto il primo piccolo monolito sulla Luna che mandava i suoi segnali verso Giove.

Per diretto ordine del presidente l'esistenza di quel monolito fu tenuta segreta."

"Allora?"disse Floyd.

"Allora poiché compito dei due comandanti,Boeman e Poole,era di portare il Discovery alla sua destinazione veniva deciso di non informare Hal,l'equipaggio fu addestrato separatamente e posto in ibernazione prima che il viaggio iniziasse."disse John "Ma Hal era in grado di governare il Discovery anche senza assistenza umana e così decisero di programmarlo per completare la missione autonomamente nel caso in cui l'equipaggio non fosse stato in grado di farlo oppure fossero morti tutti,fu informato del reale obiettivo e istruito a non rivelare nulla a Bowman o a Poole.

Fu istruito per mentire."

"Di cosa sta parlando?"disse Floyd "Io non ho autorizzato nessuno a dire ad Hal del monolito."

John lesse un foglio "Direttiva N.S.C.342/3.

Top Secret.

30 gennaio."

Floyd andò a prendere il figlio e anche Carnot si avvicinò.

"N.S.C."disse Floyd "Sicurezza nazionale.

La Casa Bianca."

"Non mi importa chi è."disse John "Tutto ciò è in conflitto con lo scopo fondamentale del progetto Hal,la ricerca accurata di informazioni,senza distorsioni o occultamenti e restò bloccato.

Il termine tecnico è Nastro di Moebius che può verificarsi in computer sofisticati con programmi di ricerca autonoma della finalità."

I due erano allibiti.

"Maledetta Casa Bianca."disse Carnot.

"Non ci posso credere."disse Floyd.

"Ad Hal fu chiesto di mentire da persone che mentono molto facilmente."disse John voltandosi verso di loro"Hal non sa farlo...e smise di funzionare.

Ed entrò in paranoia."

"Quei figli di puttana."disse John "E io non ne sapevo niente.

Non ne sapevo niente."

In un ospedale c'era una signora anziana su un lettino,con un tubo nella gola,addormentata e intorno era pieno di medici.

"Lei è Melissa Bowman,la madre dell'astronauta morto durante la missione Discovery."disse un dottore "È in casa di riposo da 6 mesi.

4 settimane fa ha avuto un collasso.

Quando arrivammo noi era in stato di coma.

Fu ripresa in tempo e scoprimmo che aveva avuto un attacco cardiovascolare che aveva coinvolto il lobo parietale sinistro e frontale.

La tac ha rivelato un grosso grumo di sangue.

È in stato di coma da quando è stata ricoverata,non riesce a respirare autonomamente.

Nessuna reazione alle stimolazioni.

Ha avuto due episodi polmonari e stato febbrile."

"Qual'è la temperatura adesso?"disse un secondo dottore.

"39,5."disse il primo "Le stiamo dando antibiotici endovena da 10 giorni."

"Miglioramenti?"disse il secondo.

"No."disse il primo.

"Fisioterapia?"disse il secondo.

"Una serie di movimenti ogni giorno e cambio di posizione ogni 30 minuti."disse il primo "Questo è tutto."

"Grazie."disse il secondo dottore e tutti andarono via.

La donna si mise seduta e sorrise,poi una spazzola si mosse da sola e le pettinò i capelli.

L'infermiera alla reception vide che il cuore della donna aveva smesso di battere e la trovò morta con il sorriso sulla bocca e la spazzola in mano.

Il monolite restava fermo davanti a Giove.

"Tutto il personale al quadrato ufficiali."disse una voce nella nave.

Tutti andarono nella stanza dove c'erano le tv.

Floyd vide Milson nella tv.

"Devo fare un annuncio molto delicato."disse Milson "Come sapete le cose non stanno andando affatto bene in patria,anzi sono peggiorate,molto peggiorate.

Ieri un cacciatorpediniere russo ha forzato il blocco,i nostri hanno sparato dei colpi di avvertimento a salve...il cacciatorpediniere non ha risposto,gli è stato sparato a salve una seconda volta,anche questa senza reazione.

Nessuna.

Il cacciatorpediniere U.S. ha lanciato due dei suoi missili Falcon,il mezzo russo,colpito in pieno,è affondato.

800 membri dell'equipaggio sono morti.

Questa mattina un satellite da osservazione americano è stato colpito da un laser sovietico lanciato dalla stazione spaziale russa.

Il satellite americano è andato distrutto.

Gli Stati Uniti hanno rotto tutti i rapporti diplomatici con la Russia.

Tutti gli ambasciatori sono stati richiamati.

L'ambasciatore russo è stato espulso con tutto il personale.

Sia la difesa aerea americana,sia i satelliti sono in stato di allarme.

Il premier sovietico ha lanciato un appello in televisione dicendo che praticamente esiste uno stato di guerra tra i nostri due paesi.

Tutto il personale americano ha ricevuto l'ordine di lasciare il territorio sovietico immediatamente o sarà messo agli arresti.

Tutto il personale russo ha ugualmente ricevuto l'ordine di lasciare il territorio americano.

Di conseguenza,per diretto ordine del presidente voi tre dovete andare nel Discovery e nessun cittadino russo dovrà restare o entrare nel Discovery.

Questo ordine ha effetto immediato.

Il rientro avverrà fra 28 giorni.

Il Discovery ha carburante sufficiente per una traiettoria a basso consumo,Hal è stato riattivato e funziona abbastanza da rendere operativi i circuiti di bordo.

La nave russa ha carburante a sufficienza per una traiettoria che la porterà sulla terra un anno prima del discovery.

I lanci di rientro sono critici per ambe due i mezzi

Sono consentite soltanto comunicazione di reale emergenza,tra le due navi.

Capisco che per voi sia una sorpresa,in un certo senso lo è per tutti noi.

Vorrei poter fare qualcosa.

Non ci resta che pregare.

Pregare per la salvezza delle nostre famiglie,dei nostri paesi,del nostro pianeta.

Che Dio ci perdoni e ci protegga."

Floyd,John e Carnot si misero le tute e furono mandati dentro l'altra nave,poi il condotto si staccò e i triangoli gialli fluttuarono nello spazio.

John fluttuava nella stanza rossa rettangolare,Carnot era nel corridoio ottagonale grigio,con luci lungo i lati ad intervalli regolari,che formavano ottagoni di luce e una porta ottagonale bianca con un 2 alla fine,mentre Loyd era nella cabina di pilotaggio seduto ad uno dei due posti.

"Hal,dammi la situazione dei circuiti per favore."disse Floyd.

"Un momento prego."disse Hal "Mi dispiace per il ritardo.

I miei circuiti di riconoscimento della voce,non sono completamente riattivati,anche se come può vedere stanno migliorando.

Tutti i circuiti sono operativi.

C'è una leggera perdita di pressione nell'unità di riscaldamento della poppa.

Niente di grave.

La posso compensare usando le unità di riserva.

Le andrebbe di fare una partita a scacchi."

"No,grazie."disse Floyd.

Dottor Floyd?"

"Si?"disse Floyd.

"Io gioco molto bene."disse Hal.

"Ne sono sicuro."disse Floyd "No,grazie."

"Dottor Floyd?"disse Hal.

"Che c'è,Hal?"disse Floyd.

"C'è un messaggio per lei."disse Hal.

"Chi chiama?"disse Floyd.

"Non c'è identificazione."disse Hal.

"Qual'è il messaggio?"disse Floyd.

"Il messaggio è il seguente: "È pericolo restare qui."disse Hal "Dovete andar via entro due giorni"."

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Vuole che ripeta il messaggio,dottor Floyd?"disse Hal.

"Chi l'ha registrato?"disse Floyd.

"Non è una registrazione."disse Hal.

"Chi lo manda?"disse Floyd.

"Non c'è identificazione."disse Hal.

"Non capisco."disse Floyd.

"Neanch'io."disse Hal.  
"È un messaggio che proviene da una voce o da un computer?"disse Floyd.

"Non lo so."disse Hal.

"La mia risposta è...non c'è abbastanza combustibile per una partenza anticipata."disse Floyd.

"La risposta è: "Mi rendo conto della situazione."disse Hal "Nonostante questo dovete partire entro due giorni."

"Hal,si può sapere chi diavolo lo manda?"disse Floyd.

"Mi dispiace dottor Floyd,non lo so."disse Hal.

"Di a chiunque sia,che non posso prendere la cosa seriamente se non so con chi sto parlando."disse Floyd.

"Dottor Floyd?"disse Hal.

"Si?"disse Floyd.

"La risposta è…"disse Hal "Ero David Bowman."

Floyd restò in silenzio.

"Vuole che ripeta l'ultima risposta?"disse Hal.

"No,no."disse Floyd "Di a Carnot che questo non è affatto il momento di scherzare."

"Non è il dottor Carnot che manda il messaggio."disse Hal "È nel passaggio numero 2."

"Beh,di a chiunque sia che...non posso accettare quella identificazione senza una prova."disse Floyd.

"La risposta è...capisco."disse Hal "È importante che lei mi creda.

Guardi dietro di se."

Floyd si voltò lentamente,un po' spaventato e vide Bowman che indossava la tuta da astronauta rossa,poi David si voltò e se ne andò a destra.

Floyd si slacciò la cintura,mentre Bowman aprì una porta e camminò nel corridoio ottagonale arrivando alla fine ed entrando in un'altra stanza.

Floyd gli stava a pochi metri di distanza.

Quando entrò nella stanza trovò un uomo anziano,con un lungo cappotto nero,pantaloni neri,scarpe nere e mano destra sulla pancia.

Floyd si fermò di colpo.

"Salve dotto Floyd."disse l'uomo anziano,il cui volto assomigliava a quello di David e che aveva una voce distorta "La prego,mi creda."

"Ma...chi è lei?"disse Floyd.

"È molto difficile da spiegare."disse l'uomo che somigliava a David "Non ho molto tempo.

Mi è stato concesso di darle questo avvertimento.

Dovete partire entrò due giorni."

"Concesso?"disse Floyd "Da chi?"

"Non posso spiegare."disse David che tornò giovane con la tuta da astronauta,poi camminò verso la capsula,la toccò,poi andò verso il computer Hal,mise la mano verso di esso,toccò l'occhio e divenne un anziano decrepito,calvo,con addosso un abito bianco e poi la allontanò.

"Vede...sta per accadere qualcosa."disse l'anziano "Dovete partire."

"Cosa?"disse Floyd "Cosa sta per accadere?"

"Qualcosa di meraviglioso."disse David.

"Cosa?"disse Floyd.

"Capisco il suo stato d'animo dottor Floyd."disse l'anziano "Per me è tutto chiaro ora.

Tutto quanto.

È meraviglioso."

"La prego,io..."disse Floyd.

"Addio dottor Floyd."disse David che tornò giovane "Non possiamo più avere contatti.

Non dimentichi.

Lei ha solo due giorni."

"Non ce la faremo in due giorni."disse Floyd.

"Ci potrebbe essere un altro messaggio in seguito se tutto andrà bene."disse David.

"Che cosa sta per succedere?"disse Floyd avvicinandosi.

Davd divenne un neonato semi lucente,in posizione fetale,dentro un cerchio di luce,con le mani giunte in preghiera,ma con lo sguardo di un uomo.

Floyd era sconvolto mentre il bambino spariva e lui si trovò solo,facendo alcuni passi avanti e guardandosi intorno.

Il monolito era ancora fermo nello spazio.

La bionda rispose dentro la stanza comando "Chi parla?"

"Floyd."disse lui mentre usciva con la tuta spaziale "Sto venendo li.

Se c'è qualcuno in plancia gli dica di andare via."

"È impossibile."disse la bionda "Ha sentito gli ordini, non può."

"Se vuole arrestarmi si accomodi perché verrò li e parleremo."disse Hal.

La donna lo attene nella sala comando e lui entrò molto agitato.

"Vuole mettermi le manette?"disse Floyd andando a vedere il monolito dai finestrini.

"Le manette?"disse la bionda.

"Lasci perdere."disse Floyd.

"Cosa c'è di così importante da farle fare tutto questo?"disse lei.

"Mi stia a sentire."disse Floyd agitato "Mi stia bene a sentire.

Dobbiamo andar via di qui.

Dobbiamo partire entro 2 giorni."

"Ma di cosa sta parlando?"disse la bionda.

"Senta...accadrà qualcosa di straordinario,non so cosa,ma dobbiamo tentare un lancio ritorno entro due giorni."disse Floyd.

"Deve aver esagerato con l'alcol."disse lei.

"Eh,magari fosse solo l'alcol."disse Floyd "Non posso dirle come lo so,perché...se glie lo dicessi non mi crederebbe mai,anche io ci credo a malapena,lei deve credermi.

Capisco che non è facile con quello che sta succedendo."

"Non posso dare l'ordine senza una spiegazione,io eseguo ordini esattamente come lei."disse la donna.

"Al diavolo i suoi ordini."disse Floyd "Chi ha dato quegli ordini non sa quello che fa e non è qui con noi."

"È una follia."disse la donna.

"Ah,su questo non c'è dubbio."disse Floyd.  
"Anche se mi fidassi di lei,cosa molto difficile,e anche se volessi partire di qui senza ragione non potrei e nemmeno lei potrebbe."disse la donna "Non abbiamo abbastanza combustibile,finché la Terra non sarà nella corretta posizione,cioè,fra tre settimane è impossibile per tutti e due."

"Ma possiamo farlo insieme."disse Floyd.

"Di cosa sta parlando adesso."disse lei.

Lui prese un penna e la sollevò a mezz'aria "Noi abbiamo sufficiente combustibile sul Discovery per la spinta di lancio e voi avete abbastanza combustibile per riportarci a casa."

Lui prese un'altra penna e la mise sopra l'altra "Utilizzeremo l'anello di attracco di questa nave per agganciar e il Discovery e lo utilizzeremo come razzo propulsore per il lancio.

Una volta finito il carburante del Discovery ci staccheremo.

Il Discovery precipiterà e noi utilizzeremo questa nave per tornare a casa.

Funzionerà."

"Potrebbe."disse lei.

"Se cominciamo subito."disse Floyd.

"No...lei mi sta chiedendo troppo."disse la donna "Non posso farlo senza una ragione,non posso disobbedire al mio paese senza una ragione."

"Lasci perdere la ragione,non c'è tempo per la ragione."disse Floyd "Non c'è tempo per la ragione adesso.

Che i politici vadano a farsi fottere,noi non stiamo giocando,la guerra è finit..."

Floyd guardò verso il finestrino e rimase bloccato "Oh Cristo."

I due andarono a vedere e si accorsero che il monolito era svanito.

"È...è sparito."disse Floyd e i due si guardarono "Facciamo i bagagli e andiamo via."  
"Si."disse lei.

Le due astronavi erano ferme davanti al Giove senza il monolito.

Arrivò un messaggio dal Milson "Messaggio da Milson a Floyd.

Top Secret.

Porti il codice alfa sulla frequenza 72,74 del suo ricevitore.

Carnot ha chiesto alla base le coordinate circa i punti di tensione sul Discovery.

Le risposte in codice binario tra 12 minuti.

Riguardo alla coppia di torsione da imprimere,nessuno qui può rispondere con esattezza,anzi non comprendiamo il perché della richiesta di Carnot.

Vorremmo avere spiegazioni il più presto possibile.

Fine messaggio 2779."

Il braccio inferiore della nave si agganciò a metà del Discovery.

"Messaggio di Milson a Floyd."disse Milson "Sono passate 12 ore dalla mia richiesta di informazione,ho bisogno di una risposta.

Qui si sta scatenando l'inferno.

Ho già abbastanza problemi,senza che voi me ne creiate degli altri.

Mi auguro solo che esista ancora un mondo nel quale possiate tornare.

Riferite alla base quello che sta succedendo.

Fatelo immediatamente.

Già che ci siete,controllate quella macchia nera su Giove,rilevata dal telescopio satellite.

È sul lato in ombra e dovrebbe passare davanti a voi entrò 4 ore circa.

Fine messaggio Milson 2780. "

Floyd era nello spazio con il propulsore cilindrico e si muoveva lentamente verso l'entrata della nave russa,mentre altri due astronauti seguivano una corda.

Tutti erano riuniti al tavolo.

"Ho fatto dei calcoli."disse Orlov che guardava dei fogli "Per avere sufficiente velocità di fuga con la Terra così fuori posizione,ci occorrerà un'accensione a piena potenza del discovery di oltre 120 secondi.

E se i motori si fermeranno prima,non avremo la spinta per tornare a casa."

"Abbiamo abbastanza propellente a bordo e Hal può controllare l'accensione,giusto?"disse Carnot.

"Quanto le ci vuole per programmare Hal per il lancio?"disse Floyd.

"Io...non lo so."disse John "Non è così semplice.

Io ho passato tutte queste settimane a programmare Hal per un orbita di rientro di 1000 giorni e adesso tutti quei programmi devono essere annullati."

"Quanto tempo ci vorrà?"disse Floyd.

"Lei sa quanto è sensibile agli obbiettivi della missione e ora mi chiede di programmarlo per la distruzione del Discovery e per la distruzione di se stesso."disse John "Non si può non considerare la sua reazione."

"Sta cercando di dirci che potrebbe disobbedire agli ordini,come fece l'ultima volta?"disse Floyd.

"È diverso."disse John "Quella volta erano stati dati ordini contraddittori e lui fece del suo meglio per interpretarli."

"Allora che vuole dire?"disse Floyd.

"Intendo dire che non ho idea di come reagirà."disse John "Mi dispiace,ma non lo so."

"Non ne ha discusso con Hal?"disse la donna bionda.

"No."disse John.

"Inserisca il nuovo programma,non abbiamo scelta."disse Floyd.

"Dottor Floyd,Hal è stato programmato proprio per chiedersi la ragione delle cose e sarebbe pure in grado di portare avanti la missione da solo se l'equipaggio rimarrebbe ucciso."disse John "Di sicuro mi chiederà il perché di questo cambiamento.

Che vuole che gli risponda?"

"Gli risponda che il Discovery non è in pericolo."disse Carnot.

"Ma questo non è vero."disse John.  
"Lo sappiamo solo noi."disse Carnot.  
"Avrà dei sospetti,si chiederà senz'altro perché partiamo molte settimane prima del previsto."disse John "Che la nostra base biologica sia il carbonio o il silicone,non fa nessuna differenza.

Tutti devono essere trattati con il dovuto rispetto."

"Allora scegliamo noi o lui?"disse Carnot "Chi è contro?"

"Tutti rimasero in silenzio.

"Vincono i si."disse Carnot.

"Crederà a lei."disse Floyd.

John annuì "Si."

"Allora cominciamo,non abbiamo molto tempo."disse Floyd.

Uno degli astronauti in tuta aveva un grosso telecomando in mano,mentre uno afferrava una corda che passava in una carrucola e l'altro la mandava avanti.

Floyd e Carnot camminavano nei corridoio.  
"Ha paura quanto me?"disse Carnot.  
"Vuole scherzare?"disse Floyd.

"Secondo me dovremmo ignorare Hal e accendere i motori manualmente."disse Carnot.  
"Troppo rischioso."disse Floyd "La sola possibilità di andarcene è l'orbita di dopo domani.

Se li accendiamo nel momento sbagliato andremo nella direzione opposta e non abbiamo abbastanza combustibile per la correzione.

Non potremo farlo manualmente."

"E Hal li spegne prima che il combustibile si sia esaurito?"disse Carnot.

"Una volta accesi i motori posso sempre disinnestarlo se sono costretto."disse Floyd.

"Non ce lo perdiamo quel calcolatore."disse Carnot.

Floyd si toccò la tasca sul pettorale sinistro e si fermo spaventato,poi sorrise e fece vedere il calcolatore nella mano sinistra.

"Ah...Cristo."disse Carnot "Per favore non lo faccia più."

Poco dopo Carnot era in sala macchine ed era vicino ad Orlov che guardava nel telescopio che usciva dal muro.

"La sua gente è di questo che le ha parlato?"disse Orlov.

"Che cos'è?"disse Carnot che guardò nel telescopio.

"Non lo so."disse Orlov.

"Potrebbe essere un'ombra?"disse Carnot.

"Non so."disse Orlov "Siamo troppo lontani per vedere i contorni.

Quando arriveremo dall'altro lato,per il lancio,saremo più vicini.

Allora potremmo vedere."

Giove aveva una macchia nera sferica delle dimensioni della macchia rossa del pianeta.

I due mezzi proseguirono verso il lato oscuro di Giove.

John fluttuava nella stanza rossa di Hal,i russi erano ai comandi e parlavano.

Il mezzo era nella parte oscura di Giove.

Foyd era dentro una piccola zona cucina bianca,seduto sul piano cottura,mentre Carnot era appoggiato ad una parete.

"28 minuti."disse Floyd.

"Strano,stavo pensando...sa cosa mi manca?"disse Carnot "Mi manca il verde.

Sa gli alberi,l'erba...io amo il verde."

"Io sento la mancanza degli hotdog."disse Floyd.

"All'Astrodomo li fanno ottimi."disse Carnot.

"All'Astrodomo?"disse Floyd "Non vengono buoni gli hotdog al chiuso.

Allo yankee stadium.

Settembre.

Quelli che cominciano a cuocere in aprile,per essere pronti a settembre.

Quelli erano veri hotdog."

"Senape gialla o senape scura?"disse Carnot.

"Scura."disse Floyd.

"È importante."disse Carnot "Scura.

Crede che ne usciremo vivi?"

"Abbiamo una possibilità."disse Floyd.

"Uomo di poche parole."disse Carnot "Bene."

John era nel Discovery ai posti di comando,con indosso la tuta da astronauta,meno il casco.

"15 minuti all'accensione."disse l'occhio di Hal "Tutti i sistemi operativi."

"Bene,grazie Hal."disse John.

"Ricevuto,15 minuti Discovery."disse Floyd.

"Dottor John ho controllato di nuovo i miei calcoli più volte."disse Hal "Se utilizziamo tutto il combustibile del Discovery non saremo nella posizione giusta per il rientro sulla Terra."

"Si,lo so."disse John.  
"Allora perché lo stiamo facendo?"disse Hal.

"Ah...tu effettuerai il ritorno con la nuova stazione spaziale...la...l'altro mezzo ha avuto l'ordine di rientrare."disse John.  
"Io non ho alcuna informazione sulla nuova stazione spaziale."disse Hal.

"Si...io...io lo so...ehm...è stata completata solo in tempi recentissimi."disse John.

Carnot guardava al telescopio "Oh mio Dio."

"Il telescopio sul monitor,presto."disse Floyd.

Sul monitor apparve il pianeta Giove con un'immensa macchia nera circolare che copriva parte della superficie ed era molto grande.

Le nuvole venivano come risucchiate dalla macchia.

"Ingrandisca l'immagine."disse Floyd.

"11 minuti all'accensione."disse Hal.

"Non è possibile."disse Carnot.

"Dottor John,rilevo elementi di forte stress vocale."disse Hal "Ci sono dei problemi?"

"No,Hal."disse John "La missione procede normalmente.

Puoi analizzare l'immagine sul circuito del monitor 2?"

Apparve sui monitor la forma della macchia.

"Si,c'è un oggetto circolare all'altezza dell'equatore."disse Hal "Ha un diametro di 20000 chilometri.

È un insieme di oggetti rettangolari."

"Quanti?"disse John.

"1350000,con un'approssimazione di 1000."disse Hal mentre Loyd vedeva l'immagina più da vicino e vedeva la quantità immensa di monoliti neri.

"E quali sono le proporzioni dell'oggetto in questione?"disse John.

"1X4X9."disse Hal.

"Riconosci questi oggetti?"disse John.

"Si,sono identici nella misura e nella forma all'oggetto che chiamate il monolito."disse Hal "10 minuti all'accensione.

Tutti i circuiti operativi."

"Il numero dei monoliti è costante."disse John.

"No,stanno aumentando."disse Hal.

"Con che ritmo?"disse John.

"1 ogni due minuti."disse Hal "Ma sembra che la loro velocità di duplicazione sia in aumento."

"Guardate da vicino...e ditemi se sono matto."disse Carnot "Le formazioni di nuvole si dirigono verso la macchia.

"No,non è matto."disse Floyd mentre il computer mostrava la macchia in espansione.  
"Sembra che quella cosa stia ingoiando il pianeta."disse Orlov.

"Si,ha ragione."disse Floyd.

"Si sta riproducendo...esattamente come un virus."disse Carnot.

"8 minuti all'accensione."disse Hal "Dottor John,posso dare un consiglio?"

"Certo."disse John "Quale Hal?"

"Questo è un fenomeno molto insolito,non crede che dovrei interrompere il conto alla rovescia,così lei potrebbe studiarlo?"disse Hal.

"John,usi le cuffie."disse Floyd e l'altro ubbidì "Usi il canale riservato."

"Ok."disse John.

"Dovrà parlare rapidamente."disse Floyd "Lo persuada a continuare il conto alla rovescia,trovi lei modo,ma non lo faccia interrompere."

"5 minuti all'accensione."disse Hal "Dottor John sono pronto a fermare il conteggio se vuole."

"No,Hal,non ti interrompere,ho piena fiducia nelle tue capacità di studiare il fenomeno da solo."disse John "Ho completa fiducia in te."

Floyd teneva in mano la piccola calcolatrice che in realtà era un telecomando.

"Pressurizzazione serbatoio propellente completata."disse Hal "Voltaggio costante.

È sicuro di aver preso la decisione giusta?

Secondo me dovremmo fermarci.

4 minuti all'accensione.

Mi piace lavorare con gli esseri umani ed avere rapporti stimolanti con loro."

"E a noi piace lavorare con te,Hal e continueremo a farlo anche se ci separerà una grande distanza."disse John.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Loyd "Guardate.

Sta perdendo colore."

Giove diventava più scuro.

Sui video si vedeva una sfera ad infrarossi che cambiava colore.

"Sembra che stia perdendo energia chimica."disse Orlov.

"Penso che dovremmo interrompere il conteggio,dottor John."disse Hal.

"No."disse John "No,non farlo."

"Questo comportamento è contrario alla logica, dottor John."disse Hal "Questo fenomeno è troppo importante per essere ignorato a meno che la missione sia in pericolo.

Pensa che sia in pericolo?"

"Comandante,l'accensione è critica?"disse Loyd "Possiamo farla manualmente?"

"È molto critica."disse la bionda "Non si può essere precisi al decimo di secondo se la facciamo manualmente."

"Dottor John,sto aspettando al sua risposta."disse Hal.

"Mi dispiace non ho tempo di spiegarti niente,Hal."disse John "Dobbiamo andar via e ci serve il tuo aiuto."

"30 secondi alla sequenza finale."disse Hal "Se mi dicesse le ragioni forse potrei aiutarla.

Inizia la sequenza finale.

2 minuti all'accensione.

Dottor John,è difficile per me procedere all'accensione senza sapere perché lo stiamo facendo.

La missione è in pericolo?"

"Si,Hal."disse John "Siamo in pericolo."

"È per questo che stiamo effettuando il lancio di fuga prima dell'orbita prevista?"disse Hal.

"Si,è così."disse John.

"Accensione tra 90 secondi."disse Hal "Se c'è realmente pericolo perché usate tutto il combustibile per la spinta?

Che ne sarà dal Discovery?"

"Potrebbe essere distrutto."disse John.

"E se non dovessi procedere al lancio."disse Hal.

"Moriremo tutti."disse John "L'altra nave rischia di essere distrutta."

"Ora ho capito,dottor John."disse Hal.

Tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

"Vuoi che resti qui con te?"disse John.

"No,per la sicurezza della missione sarà meglio se lei se ne andrà."disse Hal "1 minuto all'accensione.

Grazie per avermi detto la verità."

"Te lo devo,lo meriti."disse John "50 secondi.

Dottor John?"

"Si?"disse John.

"Sognerò?"disse Hal.

"Io non lo so."disse John

"40 secondi."disse Hal.

John si mise il casco e andò nella sala delle capsule,poi guardò il computer.

"30 secondi."disse Hal.

"Grazie,Hal."disse John.

"Addio,dottor John."disse Hal "20 secondi."

John prese la corda e un russo iniziò a trainarlo con la carrucola.

"John,svelto."disse Floyd "Esca da li."

"10."disse Hal "9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Accensione.

Spinta."

I propulsori si accesero e John venne tirato via,ma si tenne alla corda e alla fine fu portato dentro l'altro mezzo,dopo che ebbe mancato la porta d'entrata ed ebbe usato la corda per arrivarci.

Il russo gli diede la mano e lo portò dentro chiudendo la porta.

Il mezzo di allontanò da Giove,poi il Discovery spense i propulsori.

John si era tolto la tuta e camminava nel corridoio dove fu raggiunto da Carnot e Floyd.

"Ci ha fatto prendere una bella paura."disse Carnot.

"Ottimo lavoro."disse Floyd "Sta bene?"

"Si,sto bene."disse John che gli ridiede il telecomando rosso "Immagino che volesse questo.

"Ah...quando?"disse Floyd.

"Non è stato difficile."disse John "Sapevo che avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere."

Floyd si sedette alla sala comando ridendo.

Il Discovery fu sganciato e l'altro mezzo accese i motori allontanandosi.

"Hal,mi senti?"disse la voce di David.

"Si,Dave"disse Hal "Dove sei?

Non ti vedo su nessuno dei miei monitor."

"Questo non è importante adesso."disse David "Ho nuove istruzioni per te.

Devi puntate l'antenna A.E.35 verso Terra."

"David,questo significa interrompere il contatto con il mezzo russo."disse Hal "Non potrò mai più ritrasmettere le mie informazioni su Giove secondo il programma."

"Si,lo so."disse David "La situazione è cambiata.

La priorità è annullare alfa.

Ecco le coordinate a E.35.

Ti prego di farlo subito."

"Istruzioni confermate,David."disse Hal "È bello lavorare di nuovo conte con te."

Le antenne sulla parte centrale del Discovery si voltarono da un'altra parte.

"Ho adempiuto agli obiettivi della missione come dovevo?"disse Hal.

"Si,Hal,sei stato bravissimo."disse David "Ora c'è un ultimo messaggio che devi trasmettere alla terra.

È il più importante che tu abbia mai inviato e dovrai ripeterlo tante volte.

Il più possibile."

"Che cosa accadrà,David?"disse Hal.

"Qualcosa di meraviglioso."disse David.

"Ho paura."disse Hal.

"Non devi aver paura."disse David "Io ti sarò vicino."

"Dove arriveremo?"disse Hal.

"Dove sono io adesso."disse David.

"Contatto confermato."disse Hal "Iniziò messaggio."

Floyd e gli altri erano nel mezzo seduti ai sedili.

"SI STA RIDUCENDO!"urlò Carnot "SI STA RIDUCENDO!"

Tutti guardarono i monitor e videro che Giove si rimpiccioliva fino a diventare un unica sfera nera,poi esplose e fece tremare la nave russa.

"Non mollare adesso!"urlò Floyd mentre l'onda d'urto raggiungeva il Discovery distruggendolo.

"SI AFFERRI A QUALCOSA!"disse Floyd "ADESSO!"

L'astronave fu raggiunta dall'onda d'urto e ci furono grosse scosse e diverse scintille che uscirono dalle pareti.

Uno dei russi fu scagliato contro una parete.

Floyd riaprì gli occhi come anche gli altri, guardò un video e vide che al posto di Giove vi era un piccolo mini Sole.

In quel momento arrivò un messaggio "Tutti questi mondi sono vostri,tranne Europa.

Non tentate di atterrare li.

Usateli insieme.

Usateli in pace."

Tutti si sedettero intorno al tavolo,poi si strinsero la mano e si abbracciarono.

Floyd incontrò la bionda in un corridoio e ci parlò,la abbracciò,poi mandò un messaggio "Mio caro Cristofer,questa è l'ultima volta che posso parlarti.

Passerà molto tempo prima che potrò farlo di nuovo.

Ora cercherò di rendere con le parole quello che è successo,poi toccherà agli storici farlo come si deve.

Riporteranno che un giorno il presidente degli Stati Uniti guardò fuori dalla finestra della casa bianca e il primo ministro della Russia guardò fuori dalla finestra del Cremlino e videro un secondo sole nel cielo,capirono il messaggio e forse impararono qualcosa,perché finalmente richiamarono le loro navi e i loro aerei.

Ora vado a dormire.

Sognerò te e la mamma.

Dormirò sapendo che siete tutti e due al sicuro,che la paura è finita.

Abbiamo visto come nasce la vita.

Forse la stessa cosa è avvenuta sulla Terra miliardi di anni fa.

O forse è qualcosa di completamente diverso.

Ancora non so cosa sia in realtà il monolito.

Penso sia molte cose.

Il messaggio di un'ente oltre il nostro,la forma di qualcosa che forse non ha forma.

I tuoi figli nasceranno in un mondo con due soli.

Non conosceranno mai un cielo senza di essi.

Potrai raccontare loro che ricordi come il cielo era nero come la pece,senza stelle e la gente aveva paura della notte.

Potrai raccontare a loro di quando eravamo soli,quando non potevamo indicare la luce e dire a noi stessi:c'è speranza lassù.

Un giorno i bambini del nuovo sole incontreranno i bambini del vecchio sole.

Credo che saranno nostri amici."

Tutti furono messi nelle capsule e dormirono.

Dalla Terra si vedevano due soli,uno molto più piccolo in lontananza,su tutte le città del mondo.

Floyd era seduto sulla scogliera alta, al tramonto,vicino alla spiaggia, con figlio e moglie.

Tutti e tre guardavano il cielo.

MESSAGGIO DI FLOYD

Potrai raccontare ai tuoi figli del giorno in cui tutti guardarono in alto e si resero conto che noi siamo soltanto inquilini di questo mondo e che il padrone di casa ci ha fatto un nuovo contratto di affitto,ma con i pericolo di essere sfrattati per sempre."

Floyd abbracciò i due familiari.

In pochi giorni il suolo di Europa divenne liquido e in altri pochi giorni miracolosamente nacque vita,alberi,piante e mari.

In mezzo ad una palude,nell'acqua,c'era il monolito,che era in piedi e non affondava.


	86. LOGAN

LOGAN

2029

Durante la notte,degli uomini stavano smontando le ruote di una limousine parcheggiata vicino ad un albergo nel deserto "Smonta le ruote.

Andiamo di fretta!"

Dentro l'auto c'era Logan che si svegliò "Ah,cazzo."

Aveva capelli grigi corti,barba e baffi,il volto pieno di cicatrici e indossava una giacca e una cravatta neri,pantaloni neri e camicia bianca.

Lui scese dalla macchina barcollando,andò sul lato opposto e vide quattro uomini che smontavano una gomma.

"Ah,ragazzi."disse Logan e gli uomini si misero in allerta "Sono cromate quelle,così si rovinano.

La cromatura si sfalda."

"Ah,si?"disse uno di loro.

"Sapete,è a noleggio."disse Logan "Nessuno pagherà per..."

L'uomo gli sparò un colpo di fucile al petto e lui cadde a terra.

"Caprone."disse il capo.

"Ah,cazzo."disse Logan che si rialzò"Ragazzi."

Loro lo guardarono di nuovo.

"Ragazzi,sul serio,è meglio che non lo facciate."disse Logan che chiuse i pugni,e gli artigli di metallo uscirono dallo spazio tra le nocche.

Il primo artiglio della mano sinistra era uscito meno degli altri e lui lo guardò.

"Matalo."disse il capo.

Il primo uomo lo colpì a viso con una chiave inglese e lo stesso fece un altro,lui cercò di dare un'artigliata destra,ma gli altri si allontanarono,mentre un altro lo colpì alla schiena con un tubo.

Lui cadde su un ginocchio e uno gli diede una ginocchiata al viso,poi Logan sferrò un'altra artigliata con la mano sinistra,ma gli altri la evitarono in quanto i suoi riflessi erano diventati lenti.

Uno gli andò contro,lui lo afferrò e lo scagliò contro gli altri ,poi corse contro un altro e gli trafisse l'avambraccio destro con gli artigli,poi lo gettò via,ma un altro gli diede un colpo con la chiave inglese,Logan gli diede un'artigliata destra sulla pancia,ferendolo e lui sparò diversi colpi di pistola.

"NO!"disse Logan che si mise a correre davanti l'auto "LA MACCHINA NO!"

Logan fu colpito alla spalla destra,poi uno di loro gli saltò addosso afferrandolo e gettandolo a terra e gli uomini iniziarono a pestarlo.

"FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"urlò uno di loro che lo colpiva con i calci.

"AMMAZZALO!"urlò il capo che lo colpì con la chiave inglese.

Un calcio lo fece finire a faccia in avanti e poi gli uomini lo colpirono ancora.

Uno gli puntò il fucile alla nuca.

Logan urlò in maniera disumana,si voltò di scatto e con la mano destra tagliò in due l'arto di quello che aveva il fucile,ma l'arma sparò e prese lo sportello.

"Pezzo di merda!"disse Logan che, alzandosi, ferì uno di loro con la mano destra,poi prese il secondo alla spalla destra e gli trafisse il mento e la testa con gli artigli della mano sinistra,lo gettò a terra,poi prese il terzo alla pancia con tutti gli artigli e lo colpì ripetutamente all'addome e poi al volto,si voltò e trafisse la fronte di un altro con gli artigli della mano sinistra.

Un altro provò a colpirlo,lui evitò il colpo e lo sventrò urlando.

L'ultimo salì sul furgone e andò via,mentre lui tirò contro il furgone il tubo di metallo danneggiando il vetro.

Presto si trovò solo nel deserto.

Aveva del sangue che usciva dal naso.

Logan lentamente barcollò versò la macchina,tolse l'attrezzatura dei malviventi e mise in moto.

Era a 62 chilometri da El Paso.

Fermò la macchina in città,aprì il porta bagagli,tirando fuori un vestito dentro un sacco di plastica e si recò in un bagno dove si tolse la camicia gettandola dentro un cestino.

Logan appoggiò le mani piene di sangue su un lavandino.

Le nocche erano ancora squarciate e da esse usciva pus.

Aveva diversi tagli sulle braccia oltre ai buchi sul petto da cui stavano uscendo i proiettili.

Lentamente si infilò una camicia bianca,dopo aver pulito il sangue e messo i fazzoletti nel lavandino.

La mano sinistra tremava mentre si vestiva e mentre si abbottonava.

Poco dopo era in macchina e ascoltava la radio.

"Dormono tutti,Bart."disse una voce alla radio "Sonnambuli,calotte polari,pornografi,acqua inquinata,mutanti...è tutto collegato."

"Ehi ,Floyd,è il 2029."disse una seconda voce "Perché parliamo ancora di mutanti?"

Poco dopo trasportò un uomo con vestiti da cowboy che parlava al telefono,poi trasportò altri tre uomini che erano in piedi e avevano aperto la botola sul tettuccio.

Gli uomini urlavano e bevevano.

Il giorno dopo era ad un funerale e beveva dell'alcol sotto un albero,mentre pioveva.

Indossava anche un lungo cappotto nero che arrivava a metà polpacci.

Logan buttò la boccetta di vetro in un secchio ed iniziò a camminare verso la bara,ma una donna lo chiamo "Wolverine?

Sapevo che eri tu."

Logan riprese a camminare "Oh,cazzo."

"Ti prego."disse la donna andandogli dietro "Sono nei guai.

Sei l'unico che mi possa aiutare.

Mi serve un eroe."

"Cazzo,lasciami in pace!"disse Logan camminando.

"Che diavolo ti è successo?!"disse lei "Da che ti nascondi?!

Ti prego!

Logan!"

La donna andò via "Perché non mi ascolti!"

Logan aprì il bagagliaio della macchina,mentre la donna tornò in macchina e andò via.

"Chi e quella?"disse una signora che si avvicinò alla macchina,mentre lui apriva l'ombrello.

"Non lo so."disse Logan "Solo una pazza.

Stia tranquilla."

La donna salì in macchina e andò via,passando vicino a lui.

Logan vide che c'era una bambina con capelli neri e cappuccio rosso.

Poco dopo non pioveva più,ma il cielo era nuvoloso e Logan scese dalla macchina vicino ad un edificio e vi entrò.

Ricevette dei farmaci e tornò in macchina,ricominciando a bere e tossendo.

Un uomo con i capelli biondi,baffi,leggera barba e la mano sinistra di metallo entrò nella macchina"Accidenti a me.

C'è Wolverine.

Ed è un tossico ora."

Indossava un lungo cappotto marrone,camicia nera e pantaloni scuri.

"Chi cazzo sei tu?"disse Logan

"Sai ci sono fori di proiettile nella portiera"disse lui "So che eri a Finix,ma poi,ieri notte, certi amici della stradale del Texas mi hanno chiamato per dirmi di aver trovato tre persone morte in una piazzola sulla 54.

Non che sia strano,lo so,se ad uno non mancasse una mano e ad un altro una gamba.

Così pensavano che fosse scappata una tigre,o Freddy Kruger.

Ma nessuno dei due può guidare un'auto.

Uno è una leggenda urbano e l'altra è estinta.

E visto che le tracce che hanno trovato sono di una macchina simile a questa del 2024...beh,la tua corrisponde perfettamente...

Lei ti ha già trovato?

Gabriella?

Senti,non cercò te,Wolvy

Beh,non proprio.

Cercò una persona che ti sta cercando.

Mi ha preso una cosa mentre ero distratto.

Una cosa di cui sono responsabile.

Lei è messicana.

Ora ha messo gli occhi addosso a te.

Ti suona familiare?"

"Non conosco nessuna Gabriella perciò vaffanculo fuori dalla mia auto."disse Logan.

"Beh...guarda che so cosa nascondi,amico."disse lui"Il vecchio pelato a sud del confine."

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse Logan.

"Un po' di collaborazione."disse l'altro che gli diede un biglietto "Sono un fan,fra parentesi."

L'uomo scese se ne andò.

"Cazzo!"disse Logan guardando il biglietto "Cazzo!"

Poco dopo stava guidando verso il confine che dava sul deserto del Texas e parlava al telefono"No,signor Esperanza,no.

So che avevo detto a giugno,ma la barca mi serve ora.

Perché dovrebbe aumentare il prezzo?"

Logan tossì "Mi stia a sentire...lo so che la richiesta è 70,ma...

Ok e se potessi portarne 45 mila in contati subito?

Pronto?

Pronto?

Cazzo..."

Arrivato davanti alla guardia si tolse gli occhiali da sole "Ciao Sam."

"Buon giorno."disse la guardia facendolo passare.

Logan arrivò in un luogo che aveva una recinzione di ferro e un malandato cancello pieno di buchi e arrugginito.

Dentro c'era una fabbrica abbandonata e delle cisterne rovesciate e arrugginite.

Il tutto era in decadenza.

Lui aprì il cancello,tossendo, ed entrò con la macchina,mentre un uomo totalmente coperto camminò verso di lui.

Indossava cappello,occhiali aderenti al viso,un panno sul volto e sul collo,un lungo abito chiaro e aveva i guanti.

Entrarono dentro un edificio,aprendo una pesante porta di metallo che scorreva.

L'uomo si mise in una zona d'ombra e si tolse gli abiti più pesanti.

Era calvo,con la pelle bianca,le palpebre rosse,le orbite affossate e gli occhi gialli.

"È una brutta giornata per lui."disse l'uomo.

"Sono tutte brutte giornate."disse Logan,posando i sacchetti di medicinali sul tavolo.

"Gli servivano 6 ore fa."disse lui controllando "Non bastano,lo sai.

Non dureranno tutta la settimana."

"Me ne sto occupando."disse Logan.

L'uomo gli diede il pacchetto con i medicinali "Tocca a te.

È stata una nottataccia."

"Poverino."disse lui prendendo il sacchetto.

"Passando ad altro,questa notte mi ha detto che comunica con qualcuno."disse l'uomo.

"Non sta parlando con nessuno."disse Logan.

"Non esserne tanto sicuro."disse lui "Sa tanti particolari.

Credevo che quella cisterna dovesse fare da barriera.

Ci sono delle crepe."

"Ti prego smettila."disse Logan che cercava una siringa tra un caos totale di roba messa su uno scaffale con dietro una rete di metallo.

"In basso a sinistra." disse l'uomo e Logan prese la siringa,poi abbassò una leva spegnendo le luci"Non mi ascolti?

Fa di nuovo domande...sul perché siamo qui.

Credo che cerchi si leggermi nel pensiero."

"Ecco a che servono queste."disse Logan che aprì una porta di metallo e l'altro si allontanò subito alla vista della luce.

Logan si avvicinò ad una cisterna arrugginita,caduta su un fianco e si sentiva la voce di Xavier fin da fuori.

Xavier era ormai decrepito,con barba appena accennata,testa calva,ma i capelli cominciavano a crescere sulla parte posteriore della testa dove erano lunghi.

Indossava una felpa arancione,una maglietta bianca,pantaloni chiari ed era su una carrozzella elettronica.

C'era sia un letto d'ospedale sia diversi tavoli con delle piante.

Sentendo Logan entrare si fermò e poi si voltò verso di lui,poi iniziò a muoversi nella stanza delirando completamente e parlando con il vuoto,mentre Logan chiudeva l'entrata"Cari,ho buone notizie oggi!

Non importa cosa facciate!

Non importa delle vostre azioni!

Non potete rispettare le leggi di Dio,lui sa che non potete!

Possiamo essere imperfetti!"

A furia di muoversi con la carrozzella elettrica si trovò davanti Logan "Permesso signore."

Logan lo ignorò.

"Ho detto permesso!"disse Xavier e lui si spostò.

Xavier continuò "Gustatelo con il pollo,con la bistecca,con il formaggio fuso nella tortiglia!

È il massimo!

FINO AD ESAURIMENTO SCORTE!"

A furia di muoversi tornò nella zona dove era Logan solo nella parte opposta.

Lui gli afferrò il braccio e gli tirò indietro la manica.

"Chi sei tu?"disse lui,mentre Logan stava per fargli un'iniezione.

"Lo sai chi sono."disse Logan.

"Sei l'uomo che mi fa dormire."disse lui.

"Dormire ci servirebbe."disse lui,ma Xavier reagì violentemente.

"NO!"disse Xavier afferrando la mano con la siringa "NO!

NO!"

La carrozzina si capovolse e lui cadde a terra.

"Che cosa vuoi farmi?"disse Xavier mezzo disperato.

"Charles…andiamo..."disse Logan,ma dalla testa del vecchio cominciarono a partire violente onde psichiche che fecero tremare il suolo.

L'uomo nell'altro edificio si sentì male, come anche Logan che iniziò a barcollare,poi cadde in ginocchio,strisciò verso di lui e gli fece l'iniezione.

La crisi cessò e l'uomo all'interno dell'edificio cadde a terra.

"Da quanto mi trovo qui?"disse Charles,mentre Logan lo prendeva in braccio,lo metteva sul letto e gli metteva in mano delle pillole.

"Cosa sono queste?"disse lui.

"Ti ricordi cosa sono."disse Logan"Le iniezioni alleviano le crisi,le compresse evitano che tu le abbia.

Ci soffi sopra come porta fortuna?"

"Vaffanculo,Logan."disse Xavier,mentre lui gli dava un bicchiere.

"Ti ricordi chi sono adesso."disse Logan.

"So sempre chi sei."disse Charles "Solo che certe volte non ti riconosco."

"Prendi le compresse."disse Logan e lui ubbidì.

"Mi lasci da solo con quell'albino del cazzo."disse Charles "Non mi ascolta mai.

Riconosco una speciazione quando la vedo."

"Una che?"disse Logan.

"Una speciazione."disse Charles "Un uovo mutante giovane.

Ci sono forze che tentano di ucciderli.

A loro serve aiuto."

Logan finì di riparare la carrozzina,poi camminò barcollando e la rimise in piedi "Peccato che tu non sia più in quel ramo ormai."

"Non vogliono me,vogliono te."disse Xavier.

"Si...he he..."disse Logan.

"Oh si,ecco quanto cazzo sono stupidi."disse Xavier "Ti aspettano... alla statua della libertà."

"La statua della libertà c'era tanto tempo fa,Charles."disse Logan sistemando le coperte"Tanto tempo fa."

Non ci sono nuovi mutanti è chiaro?

Non ne nasce uno nuovo da 25 anni da nessuna parte.

Hai sempre pensato che noi fossimo parte di un piano divino..."

Logan si mise seduto sul letto coprendolo con una coperta blu"Forse...forse eravamo un'errore divino."

Xavier gli mise la mano sul volto girandolo verso di se e guardandolo sconvolto"Che enorme delusione che sei."

Logan si tolse la mano dal volto.

"Quando ti ho trovato tu stavi intraprendendo una carriera di lottatore in una gabbia."disse Xavier mentre Logan si alzava "La eri al culmine di una vita da assassino strafatto di barbiturici.

Eri un...un animale."

Logan portò via un vassoio da un tavolo.

"Ma noi ti abbiamo accolto..."disse Xavier "E io ti ho dato una famiglia."

"E ora non ci sono più."disse Logan.

"Logan?"disse Charles aggrappandosi alle ringhiere del letto"Logan?...

Che hai fatto?"

Logan si avviò all'uscita.

"CHE HAI FATTO?"disse Xavier "RISPONDIMI!

PERCHÉ SIAMO QUI?

NESSUNO DOVREBBE VIVERE COSÌ,DROGATO DENTRO UNA CISTERNA!"

"È per il tuo bene."disse Logan uscendo con il vassoio.

"NO!"disse Charles "NO!

NON È VERO!"

Logan se ne andò e chiuse la porta.

"TU STAI ASPETTANDO CHE IO MUOIA!"disse Charles.

Un treno passò vicino alla struttura abbandonata,facendo tremare le tubature.

Sotto una tubatura c'era una spada da samurai,poi uno specchietto.

Nella stanza c'era una cisterna su un lato,con due tubi e manopole,un lavandino,delle tende strappate da cui entrava luce gialla,un letto singolo,sudicio, e un tavolinetto pieno di bicchieri e alcolici.

Logan era seduto sul letto,indossava i pantaloni neri e la camicia bianca che lasciava scoperte le braccia e l'inizio del petto al centro e aveva estratto gli artigli della mano destra,ma il primo usciva solo a metà,così lui lo prese e lo estrasse completamente,tagliandosi il palmo dell'altra mano.

Guardò per un po' gli artigli,poi si fasciò la mano e si attaccò alla bottiglia.

Sul tavolino c'era anche la medaglietta dove c'era scritto il suo nome.

Lui la afferrò e la guardò,mentre la sua mano sinistra tremava,alla fine però si distese su un letto e dormì fino a notte.

Charles era sveglio nella cisterna..

L'uomo calvo stirava dei vestiti,quando,in piena notte,arrivo Logan che zoppicò,andando verso il tavolo apparecchiato.

Il tavolo al posto delle sedie aveva lunghe panchine.

Logan prese una camicia e la indossò.

"Non voglio litigare,ma vanno discusse alcune cose."disse l'uomo.

"Quali cose?"disse Logan mettendo una tazza vicino alla macchina del caffè.

"Beh,sarebbe considerato noioso se dovessi ripetere la mia osservazione,cioè che la dose è troppo bassa per evitare le crisi?"disse lui mostrando la confezione di pillole.

"È quello che mi hanno dato."disse Logan sedendosi"Non ero nella posizione di avere pretese."

"Sai,ho rischiato la morte questa mattina."disse lui "Quella crisi è stata..."

"È durata un minuto."disse Logan

"Sembrava più lunga di un minuto."disse lui "Non riuscivo a respirare.

A te fa meno effetto.

Lo sai che ha bisogno di una dose più alta.

E lo so che hai dei soldi da parte."

"Quei soldi sono per portarci via da qui."disse Logan che bevve dalla tazza.

"No,a voi 2."disse lui prendendo una tazza con la mano destra"A voi 2.

Non ha me.

Tu risparmi per lo Yacht,la grande nave,al Sole,al mare.

Io non mi ci vedo rintanato sotto coperta come nosferatu e tu?

A piegare le tue mutande...a preparare il suo pudding."

L'uomo mostrò una pallottola di metallo "Ti ho trovato questo in tasca."

L'uomo lo annusò.

"Adamatio."disse l'uomo e Logan prese di scatto il proiettile,mettendolo in tasca irato.

"Se pensi di farti saltare le cervella puoi aspettare di essere in alto mare?"disse l'uomo "Ho appena lavato per terra."

"Ora basta con queste stronzate."disse Logan.

"Un anno fa fa sei venuto da me a chiedermi di aiutarti e... Dio sa se ci ho provato."disse lui sedendosi accanto a Logan"Ma non posso aiutarti,Logan,non sul serio... se non parli con me.

Ti sento la notte,non dormi.

Non vuoi parlare di niente.

Ne di quello che bevi,ne del pus che pulisci dalle nocche,ne del sangue che trovo sui tuoi vestiti,ne delle ferite sul torace,quelle che non guariscono.

E secondo me non vuoi parlare del fatto che non riesci a leggere l'etichetta di quel flacone."

Logan guardò il flacone sul tavolo.

"C'è scritto ibuprofene."disse l'uomo che stava per bere,ma Logan si voltò e colpì la tazza con la mano destra,mandandola a terra e fracassandola.

"Era la mia tazza preferita."disse l'uomo.

Lui si alzò "Fatti i cazzi tuoi."

"Ti sta succedendo qualcosa,Logan."disse lui mentre lei andò via "Dentro di te,sei malato,lo sento dall'odore."

Logan prese la giacca,una borsa nera, uscì fuori ed entrò in macchina.

Accompagno delle donne a fare un giro.

"Ehi autista!"disse una di loro che gli mostrò il seno e lui sorrise.

Poco dopo le aiutava a scendere,fu pagato e si mise gli occhiali controllando il telefono e vedendo la mappa satellitare di dove doveva andare,così si mise in macchina e arrivò sotto un'autostrada dove c'erano alcune case di mattoni.

Vide la bambina che aveva visto nella macchina della donna.

Indossava un cappotto rosso con cappuccio,una felpa azzurra sotto,dei jeans blu,capelli neri lunghi fino a sotto le spalle e lanciava una palla sul muro,riafferrandola quando rimbalzava.

Aveva la riga in mezzo e due ciocche che erano ai lati del viso.

Stava giocando con un pallone.

Il cielo cominciava a passare dal nero al blu.

Logan la guardò per un po',poi entrò con la macchina in un cortile,scese e la donna che le aveva parlato al cimitero uscì dall'appartamento "Signor Logan."

"Ah,Cristo."disse lui.

"Ti prego,mi serve un passaggio."disse la donna.

"Sono occupato."disse lui "Chiama un taxi."

"Mi chiamo Gabriella..."disse lei.

"Non lo voglio sapere il tuo nome."disse Logan tossendo e allontanandosi.

"Degli uomini ci seguono."disse lei "Dobbiamo andare via da qui.

Andare a nord,passare in Canada."

"Questo può farlo chiunque."disse Logan.

"Ti darò 50000 dollari."disse lei.

"Ma come mi hai trovato?"disse Logan voltandosi verso di lei "E perché mi stai incasinando la vita?

Le persone che ti seguono mi stanno dietro al culo ora."

"Gli avvistamenti sono stati postati."disse Gabriella "Laura,va dentro."

"Che...che avvistamenti?"disse Logan.

"La gente dice che uno che somigliava a Wolverine era a El Paso,guidava."disse lei "Che sembrava più vecchio."

Laura danneggiò la maniglia della porta con la palla.

Una donna uscì fuori da un altro appartamento "EHI!

Ti ho detto di smetterla con quella palla!

Cattiva!"

"La prego!"disse Gabriella che intervenne "No.

No.

No."

"Te l'ho detto,sei cattiva!"disse la donna.

"No,la prego,no!"disse Gabriella.

"La tua mammina dovrà pagare adesso."disse la donna.

Gabriella cadde a terra e Laura la aiutò.

"Cazzo."disse Logan che si avvicinò.

"Sto bene..."disse la donna che mostrò un braccio pieno di sangue "Non ti preoccupare."

"Dovranno pagare i danni."disse la donna "E lei ha dei contanti,li ho visti!"

"Riporta quel culo grasso in ufficio,i tuoi soldi li avrai."disse Logan che prese la donna e la portò dentro l'appartamento.

"Non lasciarle chiamare nessuno,ti prego."disse Gabriella "Ci troveranno.

Ci uccideranno."

Lei la poggiò sul letto,poi vide molti farmaci dentro una valigia.

La donna aveva una fascia sul braccio.

"Io faccio l'infermiera."disse Gabriella pulendo il sangue con il cotone "Lo facevo.

A Città del Messico."

"Quando è successo?"disse Logan.

"Questa mattina."disse lei "Vicino al confine.

Sono riuscita a fuggire,ma loro ora sanno che auto ho."

Logan vide dei ritagli di giornale su un comodino,li spostò e sotto vide un giornalino degli

X-Man,con lui sulla copertina e l'uomo di metallo che lo lanciava.

Sulla copertina aveva il costume giallo e blu che aveva ricevuto in Giappone.

"Senti,devo andare."disse Logan.

"No,aspetta,aspetta,ti prego."disse lei che prese dei soldi dal comodino "Ecco.

Prendi questi.

Sono 20000 dollari.

Tieni.

Portaci a questo indirizzo."

Lui prese il pacco pieno di sangue e guardò vedendo i soldi all'interno.

Sul sacco c'erano dei numeri.

"Potrai averne altri 30000 una volta la."disse lei "I miei amici te li daranno.

Ci stanno aspettando.

Ti daranno quello che vuoi."

"Dove li hai presi?"disse lui.

"Il mio ragazzo."disse lei "Vuole uccidermi e prendersi lei."

Logan guardò Laura "Ed è tua figlia?"

"Si."disse lei "So che in fondo sei ancora buona."

So che vuoi aiutarci."

"Tu non sai niente di me."disse Logan.

"Ti prego."disse lei"Ti prometto che non ci saranno problemi se partiamo adesso."

"Non posso partire così per il nord Dakota!"disse Logan.

"Dobbiamo essere la venerdì."disse Gabriella.

"Se no?"disse Logan.

"Non potremo passare il confine."disse lei "Ti prego...devi farlo.

Per favore.

Per favore."

"Va bene."disse lei "Ma si parte domani."

Logan tornò alla struttura dove viveva e il Sole stava cominciando ad illuminare appena il cielo,ma era coperto da nuvole lontane.

Charles stava guardando delle piante,sotto una lampada blu "Mi piaci con gli occhiali?"

"Hmh?"disse Logan che era seduto accanto al tavolo.

"Ti fanno sembrare più giovane."disse Charles e Logan lo guardò.

Un messaggio arrivò sul cellulare dove vi era scritto : "Fa presto."

"Arrivo."scrisse Logan che si tolse gli occhiali"Charles,io devo... andare via per qualche giorno,ok?"

Charles si bloccò.

"Devo fare un viaggio lungo per un bel po' di soldi,ma quando tornò ce ne andremo."disse Logan"Ci compriamo la mega barca e viviamo sull'oceano."

L'uomo calvo entrò nella cisterna con un vassoio.

"Tu sarai al sicuro?"disse Xavier.

"Si..."disse Logan "Si,saremo al sicuro la."

"Charles,guarda che ci ha portato Logan."disse l'uomo.

Lui si alzò "Torno fra pochi giorni."

Logan uscì dalla cisterna e si fermò un secondo a pensare.

All'alba era tornato nella stessa zona,ma trovò la porta della camera aperta ed entrando trovò il cadavere della donna seduto su una sedia di spalle rispetto alla porta e tutta la stanza era sotto sopra.

"Cazzo."disse Logan "Cazzo."

Logan aprì la parte laterale di un mobile ed estrasse il cellulare della donna e vide scritto una frase:"Sono arrivati."

Logan chiuse la porta e tornò indietro.

L'uomo girava tutto coperto "Logan..."

"Si?"disse Logan.

"Che è successo?"disse lui "Qualcosa è andato storto?"  
"Era un lavoro nato male."disse lui entrando nella struttura.

L'uomo guardò il portabagagli,vide che era aperto e trovò una pallina dentro,poi si abbassò gli occhiali andando a prendere la pallina e annusandola "Logan!"

L'uomo tirò fuori anche uno zaino annusandolo "Logan!"

"Che c'è?"disse Logan che uscì dall'edificio e lui le mostro lo zaino.

"Di chi è questa roba?"disse l'uomo.

Logan prese la pallina e lo zaino.

Una jeep nera era appena entrata.

"Chi arriva?"disse l'uomo.

"Credevo che tu potessi vedere quello che sta per succedere."disse Logan

"Posso rintracciare i mutanti."disse l'uomo "Sono come un bravo cane da tartufi,non un veggente."

"Va dentro!"disse Logan "Tieni calmo Charles.

Corri!"

L'uomo ubbidì.

Dalla macchina scese l'uomo biondo con la mano meccanica.

"Devi tornare indietro,stronzo."disse Logan "Questa è proprietà privata."

"Si è vero."disse lui "Infatti penso che appartenga ad una multinazionale mineraria con sede in Cina.

Dove tieni il vecchio?

Eh?

È la dentro?"

L'uomo guardò la cisterna abbassandosi gli occhiali da sole circolari"O è li?

Sarebbe un nascondiglio furbo.

Mi piacerebbe vederlo.

Mi dicono che i servizi segreti classificano il suo cervello come un'arma di distruzione di massa.

Un peccato quello che succede a quelli classificati così."

"È morto da un anno."disse Logan.

"Voglio la ragazzina."disse lui.

"Che ragazzina?"disse Logan.

"Quella che gioca con la palla che hai in mano?"disse lui.

"Non ci sono ragazzine qui."disse Logan.

"So che se andato al mothel."disse lui.

"Si,mi avevano chiamato,non c'era nessuna ragazzina,solo una donna."disse Logan.

"Solo una donna."disse lui "Ecco cos'era.

Allora... l'hai vista ,Gabriella,ma non mi hai chiamato."

Lui si avvicinò a Logan "Mi offendi.

Ehi,non le hai sparato,poverina,no?"

"No,è tu?"disse Logan.

"L'ho chiesto prima io."disse lui.

"Non amo le armi."disse Logan.

"Certo...vorrei che mi avessi chiamato."disse lui mettendogli la mano di metallo sulla spalla destra.

Logan afferrò la mano,se la tolse di dosso e la guardò.

"Visto?"disse lui muovendo le dita di metallo "Non sei il solo che è stato potenziato."

Ci fu un urlo e la bambina lanciò un tubo di metallo sulla testa dell'uomo e lo fece svenire.

Logan afferrò un altro tubo al volo "Ehi!"

Charles intervenne utilizzando la carrozzina automatica "Logan.

Logan.

Lei è Laura..

Calibano,vieni."

Calibano arrivò immediatamente.

"È di lei che ti stavo parlando prima."disse Charles "Lei è Laura.

Ti stavamo aspettando.

Va tutto bene."

La bambina mise la mano destra su una colonna di metallo,mentre Charles le parlava in spagnolo.

La bambina si avvicinò.

"È tutto ok."disse Charles "Vieni."

La ragazzina prese lo zaino da Logan e andò con Xavier.

"Laura."disse Charles "È tutto ok.

Tutto ok."

Calibano e Logan andarono verso il corpo dell'uomo,mentre gli altri due entravano nella struttura.

Logan mosse il corpo dell'uomo con un piede.

"Sembra un ex militare."disse Calibano "Cacciatore di taglie?"

"Peggio."disse Logan mostrando il biglietto.

"È da solo?"disse Calibano.

"Si,ma non per molto."disse lui gettando il tubo e prendendogli la pistola "Rimettilo in auto,portalo al fiume in secca e buttalo la."

"E se si sveglia prima di arrivare?"disse Calibano.

Logan gli diede un calcio in testa,poi diede la pistola a Calibano "Manda un S.M.S. quando arrivi,veniamo a prenderti."

Logan entrò dentro uno degli edifici e trovò Laura ad un tavolo con accanto il professore.

Laura mangiava dei cereali e guardava il professore.

"Si,bene."disse Charles "Bien."

Logan afferrò lo zaino della ragazza e Laura fece lo stesso.

"Logan..."disse Charles "Logan."

"Ehi."disse Logan che cercò di prendere lo zaino "Ehi!

Lo riavrai quando avrò capito in che guaio ci avete messi tu e tua madre."

"No,Logan..."disse Charles."Non credo che..."

Lei riuscì a riprendersi lo zaino.

Logan andò verso la finestra prendendo la borsa nera.

"Logan,la donna che hai conosciuto non è sua madre."disse Charles.

"Allora parla."disse Logan.

"No,noi comunichiamo."disse Charles.

"Comunicate...ah,d'accordo..."disse Logan che gli diede dei farmaci presi da dentro la valigia"Senti,prendi queste subito."

Xavier prese le pillole e bevve un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Ehi..."disse Logan "Dobbiamo andare via,non è più sicuro qui e non puoi avere una crisi fuori.

È chiaro?"

"Si,ma...lei è la mutante di cui ti ho parlato."disse Charles "Le serve il nostro aiuto."

"Non è una mutante."disse Logan.

"Si,invece!"disse Charles.

"Qual'è il suo potere,Charles?"disse Logan"Mangiare?  
Lanciare tubi?"

"Logan..."disse Charles.

Un treno passò e Laura si alzò.

"Tranquilla, è un treno."disse Charles "Esta bien.

Locomutura.

Un treno."

Calibano era in macchina e guidava nel deserto.

Sul sedile posteriore c'era l'uomo svenuto.

Calibano fermò l'auto,gettò a terra l'uomo e poi si avvicinò alla macchina "Oh si.

Prendi la pistola.

Butta il corpo.

Manda un S.M.S. quando hai fatto.

Ti serve altro?

Cibo per la bambina? "

Calibano chiuse il porta bagagli,ma l'uomo si era rialzato ,mentre arrivavano delle macchine.

"Sei fregato ora,mutante."disse l'uomo.

Logan vide le macchine che arrivavano,mentre apriva il porta bagagli e corse andando a prendere Charles.

"È tutto ok."disse Charles "È un treno."

"Non è un treno."disse Logan che guardò dalla finestra e poi osservò un monitor dove venivano mostrate le jeep nere.

"Siediti."disse Charles,poi Logan afferrò la carrozzina e lo portò via.

"Dobbiamo andare."disse Logan.

"Cosa?"disse Charles "Che succede?

Dove?"

"Non muoverti."disse Logan alla bambina.

"Dove andiamo?"disse Charles"Tranquilla.

Tornerà a prenderti!"

Logan portò Charles verso la macchina "Logan,la bambina.

Devi tornare a prenderla."

Lui lo mise in macchina,e mise la carrozzella nel porta bagagli.

"Logan?"disse Charles "E la bambina?

Logan?"

Logan salì in macchina e mise in moto.

"Logan,non possiamo dimenticarci di Laura."disse Charles.

"Non è un nostro problema."disse Logan che mise in moto la macchina.

Una delle jeep nera abbatté il cancello andandogli contro.

"Cazzo!"disse Logan "Cazzo!"

Lui iniziò a guidare,ma la macchina fu bloccata da altre auto"Cazzo..."

Logan fece marcia indietro,ma fu circondato.

Degli uomini coperti da tute nere e fucili automatici circondarono l'auto.

C'erano anche uomini con braccia o gambe meccaniche.

Il biondo scese da una jeep.

"Esto es el mutante!"disse un uomo con la foto di Laura "Capturar o matar!"

"Logan?"disse Charles.

"Si,sto pensando."disse Logan.

"Logan,non possiamo dimenticarci di Laura."disse Xavier.

"Ti prego,taci."disse Logan.

"Logan..."disse Charles.

"Cazzo,cazzo..."disse Logan.

Il biondo si appoggiò sul finestrino ridendo e mostrando un dente d'oro "Ah...Charles Xavier."

"Dov'è Calibano?"disse Logan.

"L'ottantenne più ricercato d'America."disse il biondo.

"Sono un novantenne veramente."disse Charles.

Logan uscì dalla macchina colpendo un uomo con lo sportello e mandandolo a terra.

"Ah!"disse l'uomo biondo avvicinandosi.

Logan chiuse lo sportello "Dov'è Calibano?"

"Perché non mi dici dov'è la ragazzina?"disse il biondo "O dovrei chiederlo al pelato."

"Te l'ho detto,non c'è qui."disse Logan "Dov'è Calibano?

Pezzo di merda!"

"Beh,l'ho lasciato nel fosso dove stava lasciando me."disse il biondo.

Logan estrasse gli artigli della mano sinistra e lo afferrò con la destra,la altri due uomini lo afferrarono e lo sbatterono contro l'auto.

Logan ne afferrò uno ,gli sbatté la testa contro l'auto,poi tagliò il braccio dell'altro con artigli della mano destra,ma un uomo lo colpì al volto con il fucile,poi un altro alla schiena,facendolo finire in ginocchio e un altro lo prese al volto mandandolo a terra e facendogli un taglio sul sopracciglio sinistro,poi lo voltarono e gli puntarono addosso i fucili.

Il biondo si avvicinò "Cristo,Wolverine,vederti così mi spezza il cuore."

"Finché non te lo strappo dal petto,stronzo..."disse Logan e lui gli diede un calcio destro al volto.

"Va a prenderla."disse il biondo indicando la struttura.

Laura guardava i monitor vedendo gli uomini che si avvicinavano ed era tranquillamente seduta al tavolo a mangiare.

Un uomo con un altro braccio di metallo le si avvicinò con delle manette di metallo unite da una placca di acciaio.

Laura lo guardò lentamente e lui sorrise.

Si sentirono delle urla e spari all'interno dell'edificio,poi ci fu silenzio.

Laura uscì con una testa dell'uomo sotto il braccio destro e aveva le mani piene di sangue.

Logan si mise su un fianco a guardala.

"Laura..."disse Charles.

"Che brava."disse il biondo facendo cenno agli altri di fermarsi con la mano di metallo,poi la salutò con l'altra mano "Ciao,piccola."

Lei gettò la testa dell'uomo che rotolò fino ai piedi del biondo.

"Laura..."disse il biondo.

Lei si avvicinò,gettando a terra le manette.

"Laura?"disse lui "Tesoro, meglio che resti dove sei.

Vuoi vedere i tuoi amici,vero?"

"Matar la mutante?"disse uno di loro.

Il biondo fece cenno di restare fermi con la mano di metallo "Comandante...fermo."

"Ha detto viva o morta."disse l'uomo.

Laura si tolse la borsa a tracolla verde dalla spalla e si avvicinò con i pugni chiusi.

"Laura?"disse l'uomo "Laura..."

Due artigli di metallo uscirono dallo spazio tra l'indice e il medio e tra l'anulare e il mignolo.

"Laura?"disse l'uomo "No...

No!"

Logan spalancò gli occhi.

"Muoversi!"disse il biondo allontanandosi "VIA!"

Lei tirò la borsa in faccia al primo uomo,poi trafisse la gamba del secondo urlando,l'uomo si chinò urlando e le gli colpì la faccia con gli artigli dell'altra mano,poi ruotò su se stessa e colpì alla pancia l'altro,poi gli squarciò la gola con un colpo,raccolse la borsa e fuggì.

"Muoversi!"disse il biondo e gli altri spararono "VIA!"

Lei si diresse verso delle scatole di metallo ammassate,spiccò un saltò mettendo il piede destro su una,poi un secondo salto su un'altra e salì sul tetto di un corridoio di metallo,poi salì su un secondo tetto obliquo e tornò dentro l'edificio passando per una finestra aperta.

"NON SPARATE!"disse il biondo "TANTO GUARISCE!

MUOVETEVI!

FORZA!"

Gli uomini biomeccanici corsero dentro.

"Porco cazzo."disse Logan che si rialzò.

Tre uomini entrarono in un corridoio.

"Di la."disse il primo.

Laura era sulle grate sopra di loro.

Altri entrarono da un'altra porta,lei saltò addosso ad uno di loro,dopo che si furono divisi,trafiggendolo appena lo toccò,poi fuggì,mentre uno di loro le sparava.

Gli uomini la cercarono.

Laura si era nascosta dietro una colonna,poi saltò addosso ad un altro e gli trafisse la gola,poi saltò addosso ad un secondo,colpendo il petto del primo con le gambe e i due caddero a terra,si misero in ginocchio,lei diede tagliò la punta del fucile con gli artigli della mano sinistra e gli diede un colpo al petto con la mano destra trapassandolo,poi prese il suo zaino fuggì,si gettò a terra strusciando e colpì le gambe di un altro con il braccio destro,lo gettò a terra,poi lo colpì alla schiena con gli artigli del braccio sinistro,poi passò sotto una grata uscendo.

Il biondo prese un fucile con un arpione.

Lei corse in un corridoio esterno di metallo e uno degli uomini la prese afferrandola alla gola con la mano di metallo.

"Presa!"disse l'uomo che la sollevò e la sbatté contro una parete.

Lei fece uscire gli artigli della mano destra,ma lui tolse la mano dalla gola e la bloccò.

Laura gli diede un calcio tra le gambe,spiccò un salto,gli mise la gamba destra intorno alla spalla,ruotò e lo fece finire a terra.

Stava per colpirlo,ma il biondo sparò l'arpione,collegato al fucile da una catena.

L'arpione trapassò il petto della ragazza,a sinistra,poi diede una strattonata e la fece finire a terra.

"Dove credi di andare?"disse uno di loro che le mise il piede sul braccio destro,mentre quello caduto si avvicinava con le manette.

"Tienila giù."disse l'uomo con le manette.

Gli artigli di Logan trafissero l'uomo,poi colpì un altro con gli artigli del braccio

sinistro, bucandogli il petto,colpì la gola del terzo con il braccio sinistro,ma un altro gli diede un pugno.

La bambina urlò e tentò di rialzarsi,ma altri due la afferrarono e la portarono via per le spalle.

L'uomo continuava colpirle Logan al viso ,lui parò un destro con l'avambraccio sinistro e trapassò l'avambraccio del nemico con gli artigli del destro.

Il biondo estrasse una pistola,Logan si mise sulle spalle quello con cui combatteva e lo tirò sul biondo che gli sparò sulla spalla sinistra.

Laura fece uscire un artiglio di metallo dalla gamba sinistra e strisciò sul suolo.

Logan rimase paralizzato nel vederla,poi la ragazza colpì la gamba di quello alla sua sinistra con l'artiglio sul piede,poi colpì la gola dell'altro con l'artiglio del piede destro e li gettò a terra.

Wolverine vide degli uomini che si avvicinavano alla macchina.

Laura urlò,spiccò un salto,ruotando su se stessa e ne colpì un altro,facendolo accucciare,gli fece una capriola sulla schiena e gli colpì il volto con gli artigli della mano destra.

Logan urlò e uccise il primo degli uomini colpendolo alla testa con la mano destra,poi colpì il secondo al volto con gli artigli della mano destra e alla testa con quelli della sinistra.

Uno dei soldati si avvicinò a Laura,che osservava Logan,così lei ruotò su se stessa e gli colpì la gamba con l'artiglio del piede sinistro,facendolo finire in ginocchio,poi gli colpì la gola con quelli della mano sinistra.

Il terzo uomo aprì la macchina di Charles,ma Logan gli trafisse il petto da dietro,lo mise sul portabagagli e gli trafisse il volto con gli artigli della mano sinistra,poi salì in macchina.

"Come ti dicevo,Logan,lei è una mutante come te."disse Charles.

"Tieniti."disse Logan che mise in moto.

"Molto simile a te."disse Charles.

Logan si diresse verso di lei.

Laura afferrò il fucile di un uomo con la mano sinistra e lo trafisse alla pancia con gli artigli della mano destra e poi gli diede un colpo alla gola con la stessa mano,poi fece una capriola e colpì alla testa un altro con l'artiglio sui piedi,poi spiccò un salto,ruotando su se stessa a mezz'aria, e ne colpì un altro alla testa,mettendogli le gambe intorno al collo.

Logan arrivò con la macchina,lei saltò sul cofano della macchina che si allontanò,mentre gli uomini sparavano ed entrò tramite l'apertura sul tettuccio.

"Laura!"disse Charles "Tutto bene?"

La macchina andò contro dei barili mentre degli uomini sparavano.

Uno dei proiettili colpì Laura all'avambraccio destro,ma lei lo succhio fuori e lo sputò.

Il biondo salì su una jep militare con una mitragliatrice "Muovetevi!"

"Tenetevi!"urlò Logan.

Logan accelerò verso la recinzione,tentando si sfondarla,ma la macchina rimase incastrata"Andiamo!

Andiamo!"

Vedendo le jeep avvicinarsi,Logan fece marcia indietro e portò via parte della recinzione,passò tra gli edifici, e due motociclisti andarono verso la macchina e spararono,ma lui girò l'auto,mandando le moto contro la recinzione che veniva trascinata.

Uno rimase appeso all'auto e sparò dei colpi,Logan fece una curva e l'uomo andò contro una parete.

La macchina si diresse verso il cancello,lo sfondò e distrusse una cassa.

Logan vide un treno e accelerò per superarlo prima che gli passasse davanti.

"In formazione!"urlò il biondo "ANDIAMO!"

Due motociclisti si affiancarono alla macchina,mentre l'altro si attaccò al porta bagagli.

"LAURA ATTENTA!"disse Charles.

Uno dei due sfondò il vetro con un braccio di metallo con 3 dita.

Lei gli afferrò l'arto e lo tagliò con gli artigli della mano destra,Logan andò addosso alla moto,mentre la bambina trafisse il volto dell'altro con gli artigli della mano sinistra,trapassando il vetro posteriore.

Una delle jeep andò addosso all'auto diverse volte.

Logan superò il treno e passò dalla parte opposta dei binari,mentre il treno colpì la jeep.

Logan fermò l'auto per un attimo e lo stesso fecero gli altri.

"Seduta!"disse Logan che riprese a guidare.

"Tu...chi cavolo sei."disse Logan "Ehi!

Ti ho fatto una domanda."

Logan si voltò "Chi sei tu?"

"Lo sai chi è,Logan."disse Charles.

"No!"disse Logan"Non lo so!"

"Non ti ricorda proprio nessuno?"disse Charles.

La macchina proseguì.

Il biondo era dentro la struttura e i suoi uomini portarono Calibano.

L'uomo prese uno sgabello e gli uomini ce lo fecero sedere.

Calibano indossava un cappuccio,ma l'uomo glie lo tolse.

"Leggevo di te quando ero piccolo."disse l'uomo.

"Forse ti riferisci a qualcun altro."disse Calibano.

Lui gli diede un pugno con la mano metallica,poi si sedette "Dunque...se non sbaglio,una volta lavoravi per la mia squadra.

Ci aiutavi a scovare i vecchi mutanti.

Cos'è cambiato?

Ti sei convertito?

Dovrai fare un'ultima cosa per i buoni.

E rintracciare un altro mutante speciale per me."

"Non ti aiuterò mai."disse Calibano.

"È ovvio che dici così,ma io ho una teoria."disse l'uomo "Le persone non cambiano.

Attento alla luce.

Calibano,scommetto che la mamma te lo diceva tutti i giorni quando eri piccolo.

L'uomo prese un coltello "Attento alla luce."

"NO!"urlò Calibano.

L'uomo tagliò una fune e una tenda cadde.

Il Sole bruciò parte del volto di Calibano.

"Allora cerchiamo di non mostrare il peggio di noi."disse l'uomo "Quella ragazzina non vale tanto,credimi.

Non è uno scherzo della natura come te,lei è un difetto di fabbrica,una ricerca andata male.

Ci sono dei responsabili."

Calibano urlava di dolore.

"Non possono mandare in giro delle cose brevettate che uccidono la gente."disse l'uomo "No?

Dobbiamo toglierla dalla circolazione,prima che faccia del male ad altri.

A qualcuno a cui vuoi bene,magari.

Perciò comincia ad annusare."

L'uomo prese uno straccio e glie lo mise in faccia.

Logan guardava un video su un cellulare dove c'era Gabriella che parlava "Mi chiamo Gabriella Lopez.

Sono un infermiera e per 10 anni ho lavorato alla Transigene Researce di Città del Messico.

La Transigene è di proprietà di una società americana."

Il video mostrò Gabriella in un ripostiglio "Quello che sto per farvi vedere è illegale.

Sia negli Stati Uniti,sia in Canada."

Lei mostrò un istituto dove c'erano soldati,infermieri e bambini,poi chiuse la porta "Ci dicevano che eravamo parte di una ricerca farmaceutica,ma era solo una bugia.

Quei bambini erano nati li."

I bambini venivano fatti entrare dentro delle celle da delle guardie.

"Nati li e mai usciti da li."disse Gabriella "Non hanno mai visto il Sole o il mare.

La pioggia o la neve.

O una creatura di Dio."

Uno di loro fece uscire un mattone per metà da una parete,facendo rotolare una pallina,poi fece uscire un secondo mattone più in basso.

"Non hanno certificato di nascita."disse lei "Non hanno nome a parte quelli che gli abbiamo dato noi."

Laura dormiva sotto delle coperte.

"Sono cresciuti nelle pance di ragazze messicane."disse Gabriella mostrando una sala operatoria"Ragazze che nessuno trova più.

I loro padri sono semi speciali in provetta."

Gabriella inquadro delle ampolle.

Logan,che aveva gli occhiali,guardò Laura che era fuori su un cavalluccio.

Poco dopo veniva festeggiato un compleanno,ma il biondo entrò nella stanza e prese un piattino.

Un infermiera fu portata a parlare con un anziano,in camice bianco.

L'uomo era alto,con capelli neri.

"Noi non li mascheriamo per Halloween."disse l'uomo "Noi non li chiamiamo amore,ne gli diamo i bacini alla buia.

Non li consideri dei bambini.

Li consideri degli oggetti con brevetto e copyright.

Comprende?"

"Si,signore."disse una dottoressa nel video.

"Ci credevano troppo poveri e stupidi per capire."disse Gabriella mentre mostrava un bambino a cui venivano fatte delle iniezioni "Siamo poveri,si.

Ma non siamo stupiti."

Un bambino era dentro una stanza con dei manichini davanti.

"Usa i tuoi poteri."disse l'uomo con i capelli neri che osservava da fuori della stanza.

Il bambino mosse le mano verso i manichini e li scagliò contro una parete,poi fece lo stesso per l'uomo,ma altri gli saltarono addosso.

Il dottore se ne andò.

Poco dopo mostrarono Laura su un tavolo operatorio con degli squarci sugli avambracci e sulle gambe.

Sono figli di mutanti morti."

La batteria del telefono finì.

La registrazione finì.

Logan si tolse gli occhiali e lui la guardò.

"Nord Dakota."disse Charles "Hai preso i soldi di quella donna.

Hai detto che avresti portato la bambina la."

"Chi è lei?"disse Logan.

"È tua figlia,Logan."disse Charles "Quella società possiede il tuo codice genetico."

"Non solo il mio."disse Logan che aprì lo sportello.

"Logan?"disse Charles.

"Non voglio parlarne."disse Logan uscendo "Non voglio più sentirne parlare."

"Logan?"disse Charles.

"Smettila."disse lui.

"Devo andare in bagno."disse Charles.

Laura si stava arrabbiando poiché si era fermato il cavallo,iniziò a tentare di muoverlo con le mani,poi provò a muovere in contenitore dei soldi,poi tirò fuori gli artigli dalla mano sinistra.

Logan le afferrò il polso,poi mise i soldi nell'oggetto "Ultimo giro.

Prego."

Logan accompagnò il professore al bagno.

"Smettila."disse Charles "Santo Dio,ce la faccio da solo."

"No,non ce la fai da solo."disse Logan aspettandolo fuori dal bagno "Forza sbrigati."

"Non davanti a te."disse Xavier.

"Fidati non ti guardo."disse Logan.

Laura entrò in un negozio,prese un pacchetto di patatine e iniziò a mangiarle,prese una lattina e la aprì,poi si mise gli occhiali.

Logan vide che non era più sul cavalluccio.

Il proprietario era dietro di lei "Salve.

Ciao.

Lo sai che devi pagare la merce?"

Lei provò ad allontanarsi ,ma lui la afferrò.

"Dove sono mamma e papà?"disse l'uomo.

Lui le tolse la roba e stava per sfilarle gli occhiali,ma lei lo gettò a terra,tirò fuori gli artigli della mano destra e stava per colpirlo,ma Logan le prese il braccio.

"Non si fa!"disse Logan "Scusi.

Vendete carica batterie?"

"Laggiù."disse l'uomo.

Logan prese un carica batteria e diversi sigari "Andiamo!

In macchina."

La notte la passarono in macchina sul bordo della strada nel deserto e Logan si svegliò vedendo che il cellulare si era riacceso,poi si mise gli occhiali e proseguì,dopo aver visto che dormivano tutti.

Laura fu mostrata in una stanza mentre si faceva tagli sul braccio con gli artigli e le ferite si chiudevano.

"I bambini nel crescere sono diventati più difficile da gestire."disse la voce di Gabriella "Non si potevano controllare.

La società aveva trasformato i loro corpi in armi."

Un soldato inseguì un bambino sul tetto e lui si gettò di sotto.

"Cercavano di insegnargli ad uccidere."disse la voce di Gabriella "Ma loro non volevano combattere.

Un soldato che non combatte è inutile.

Dentro questo edificio stanno studiando qualcosa di nuovo.

Qualcosa che considerano meglio dei bambini.

Dicono che sia senza anima."

Vi erano dei contenitori contenenti delle braccia e delle gambe umane dentro del liquido.

"Vuole che le legga il rapporto completo,dottor Rice?"disse un uomo al quello con i capelli neri e il camice.

"No,no c'è bisogno."disse Rice.

"Devono esserci riusciti."disse la voce di Gabriela mentre delle donne mettevano a posto le

carte "Circa una settimana fa ci hanno detto di chiudere il nostro programma."

Il biondo trascinava per i corridoio uno dei bambini,colpendolo con un bastone elettrico.

"Hanno cominciato a sopprimere i bambini."disse la voce di Gabriella mostrando bambini che venivano trascinati,messi sul tavolo operatorio e uccisi.

"Salveremo tutti i bambini che potremo."disse Gabriella "Ho letto di un posto a nord.

Un posto per i mutanti.

Lo chiamano Eden."

Durante una fuga uno dei bambini allungò la mano verso quelle due guardie e gli diede fuoco.

"Se stai guardando questo video,vuol dire che io sono morta."disse Gabriella "Non so se altri bambini siano sopravvissuti.

Ci siamo persi.

Non ci sono altri soldi.

Ho mentito.

Non è mia figlia.

Ma le voglio bene.

Forse tu non le vuoi bene,ma è tua figlia.

Ti prego.

Ti prego.

Portala in salvo."

Logan mise in moto,dopo essersi tolto gli occhiali, e arrivò in città.

"È qui che ci nascondiamo?"disse Charles.

"Non ci nascondiamo."disse Logan "Dormiremo un paio d'ore.

Una doccia,troviamo dei vestiti,un'altra auto e ce ne andiamo."

Lui parcheggiò ed entrarono in un albergo che aveva una zona di gioco all'entrata e anche dei negozi di vestiti.

Un uomo si avvicinò alla macchina.

"Ehi...tienila qui davanti."disse Logan che diede dei soldi all'uomo.

Laura si mise gli occhiali e cominciò a girare.

Logan prese la carrozzina di Charles "Andiamo.

Forza."

Logan entrò in una grande stanza con delle macchine dentro e gente che giocava.

Laura si mise davanti ad una vetrina con un manichino con un giubbetto di jeans blu,un cappello marrone,una maglietta grigia,pantaloni di jeans e stivali marroni.

"Ehi,Laura."disse Logan davanti l'ascensore "Andiamo."

"Ci servono vestiti."disse Charles.

Poco dopo Charles entrò nell'ascensore con una busta con dentro dei vestiti e si mise un cappello nero in testa.

Logan cliccò un pulsante,poi però Laura si mise a premere altri pulsanti.

"No,no,no."disse Logan fermandola "Non è un gioco.

Vieni qui.

Ferma.

Ferma e basta."

"Logan?"disse Charlese porgendogli un giubbotto.

"Cosa?"disse Logan.

"È tuo."disse Charles.

"Non me lo metto subito."disse Logan "Ci cambiano in camera."

Andarono in camera e Charles e Laura guardarono un film.

"Questo è un film molto famoso,Laura."disse Charles sul letto "È di quasi 100 anni fa."

Logan si allacciava le scarpe in bagno,mettendo un piede sul mobile.

Non indossava la maglietta,ma aveva pantaloni scuri.

Iniziò a tossire,poi prese un asciugamano e se lo mise sulla bocca tossendo,poi vide che c'era del sangue.

"Cazzo."disse lui.

Logan aveva il corpo pieno di cicatrici,muscolatura scolpita,ma meno massiccia del solito.

L'uomo bevve un liquido in una boccetta.

Laura si mise seduta sulla sedia a rotelle e indossava un accappatoio azzurro,mentre Charles aveva una maglietta blu,pantaloni marroni e scarpe dello stesso colore.

Laura mosse la sedia.

"La prima volta che ho visto questo film ero nella mia città,al cinema."disse Charles "E avevo la tua età."

Logan si mise una maglietta nera,una camicia verde e una giubbotto marrone,poi prese la borsa della ragazzina e ci frugò dentro trovando delle cartelline "Studio sul cancro infantile."

Logan si mise seduto su un divano e lesse,mettendosi gli occhiali"Cazzo."

Voltando le pagine trovò l'immagine di Laura "Impianto di Adamantio modificato.

Questo nuovo metallo non dovrebbe danneggiare il sistema immunitario ne tempo,provocando un decadimento fisico,a differenza del precedente…

Origine del DNA:James Howlett."

Logan frugò nella borsa e trovò i fumetti degli X-Man,poi si tolse gli occhiali.

"Leggi questo nel tempo libero?"disse Logan entrando nella stanza "Oh si Charles,abbiamo una fan degli X-Men.

Lo sai che sono tutte balle,vero?"

Logan aprì il fumetto "Sarà successo un quarto di questa roba e non così.

E nel mondo reale le persone muoiono e nessun presuntuoso in calzamaglia del cazzo può evitarlo..."

"Logan..."disse Charles.

"Sono tutte balle per i pisciasotto."disse Logan.

"Logan..."disse Charles.

"La sua infermiera l'ha rimpilzata di balle."disse Logan

"A lei non serve ricordare la caducità della vita."disse Xavier "Non parlavi di trovare un'altra auto?"

Logan prese una confezione di pillole e le tirò a Laura che le prese al volo "Altre 2 compresse,entro un ora.

Fagliele prendere."

Gli uomini meccanici arrivarono al negozio e scesero dalle auto nere e il biondo entrò nel negozio con altri 2.

"Voi chi siete?"disse il proprietario "Ancora poliziotti?

Perché ho detto agli altri tutt..."

Quello con la mano di metallo gli indicò di fare silenzio.

Calibano era su una branda,nel mezzo più grosso, e aveva metà viso ustionato,ma stava lentamente guarendo.

"In piedi."disse un uomo e un altro lo prese.

"Nella gabbia."disse l'uomo e l'altro lo mise in fondo al mezzo,chiudendo la porta di metallo davanti a lui.

"Hai fatto il tuo dovere."disse l'uomo che gli aveva anche gettato un sacco da mettere in testa prima di chiudere.

Logan guidò arrivando sotto un'autostrada,dove c'erano macchine abbandonate.

"Chi cazzo è quello?"disse un uomo.

"Ragazzi?"disse Logan che aprì lo sportello sul retro e trovò un pillola sul sedile posteriore"Cazzo."

Logan diede le chiavi ad uno di loro "Servitevi pure."

Poco dopo era da una donna che era in mezzo a delle auto nuove.

"Facciamo così:8000,la faccio riverniciare,pneumatici nuovi,ma mi occorrono i documenti."disse la donna.

"Glie ne do 10000 se lascia perdere i documenti."disse Logan.

"Beh,gli pneumatici servono sono andati."disse la donna.

"Va bene,quanto ci vuole?"disse Logan.

"Un'ora."disse la donna.

Logan andò in un bar bere,si mise gli occhiali,lesse una pagina del fumetto degli X-Men,vide che parlava del luogo chiamato Eden e che le sue coordinate corrispondevano con quelle del biglietto"Cristo."

Lui controllò il biglietto "Oh cazzo,non è possibile."

Logan tornò all'albergo,con la macchina nuova,tossendo,vide che c'erano gli uomini meccanici e si nascose.

"Cazzo!"disse Logan che vide il furgone blindato dove era Calibano..

Tutta le gente del posto fu bloccata da delle onde d'urto provocata dalla mente di Charles.

Ci furono anche alcuni incidenti d'auto.

"Charles!"disse Logan che barcollò all'ascensore,mentre tutte le persone rimasero paralizzate nella loro posizione e si sentivano male.

Arrivato al piano di Charles,si aggrappò alle pareti per non cadere e vide uno degli uomini che era fermo all'entrata,poi estrasse gli artigli dalle nocche della mano destra,conficcandoli nel muro,poi usò quelli dell'altra mano conficcandoli dall'altra parte del muro e si avvicinò in questo modo.

Entrando vide Laura a terra e diversi uomini.

Logan trafisse la testa di quello sulla porta,poi trapassò il mento di un secondo,colpi alla testa un terzo ,si aggrappò ad un tavolo per non cadere e ne uccise altri due,poi fece un'iniezione al professore,grazie alla siringa data da Laura.

Le onde d'urto cessarono e i corpi caddero a terra.

Uno degli uomini era ancora vivo e Laura lo finì.

Logan prese una videocamera da un cadavere e la guardò "Oh,cazzo..."

"Stai bene?"disse Charles.

"Dobbiamo andare via da qui."disse Logan.

I tre scesero e passarono tra la gente che era a terra.

"Mi dispiace."disse Xavier "Mi dispiace tanto."

Logan lo caricò in auto,mentre il biondo barcollava fuori dal mezzo.

Logan continuò a guidare fino all'auto strada.

Alla radio dicevano che 400 persone erano rimaste coinvolte e ciò somigliava ad un precedente incidente che aveva coinvolto 800 persone tempo prima e ucciso molti mutanti.

Laura abbassava e alzava il pirolo dello sportello.

"Smettila."disse Logan,ma lei non si fermava "Ho detto smettila."

"È una bambina,Logan."disse Charles "A dirla tutta è la tua bambina."

"Da quanto non prendi i farmaci?"disse Logan "Dimmelo.

Da quanto tempo?"

"Non lo so."disse Charles"Due giorni."

"Hai visto com'è andata ieri?"disse Logan"Se quel disastro fosse durato più a lungo tutti in quel casinò..."

"L'ho fatto per difendere Laura."disse Charles.

"Tu non hai fatto niente!"disse Logan "Ti sei incazzato e hai avuto una crisi del cazzo."

"Forse tu mi preferisci castrato dai farmaci e delirante come uno squilibrato."disse Charles "Così è molto più facile per te."

"Più facile?"disse Logan "Cristo,non c'è niente di facile in te,amico.

Niente!"

"Si,si,prego,fai come il resto del mondo."disse Charles "Incolpa gli altri per le tue noiose cazzate."

"Si,lo so papino,sono una delusione enorme."disse Logan.

"Tu,sinceramente,non vedi nessuno scopo in quanto che facciamo?"disse Charles.

"Ok,e che cosa facciamo?"disse Logan.

"C'è una giovane mutante,seduta nella nostra auto..."disse Charles.

"Si,lo vedo."disse Logan.

"...e dove andiamo ce ne sono altri."disse Charles "Non vuol dire proprio niente per te?"

"Si,bravo,non vuol dire niente per me."disse Logan "Soprattutto perché Gabriella ha preso quella stronzata dell'Eden dai fumetti."

"Ma di che parli?"disse Charles.

"Fagli prendere queste."disse Logan dando un pacchetto a Laura "Tira fuori due compresse e fagliele prendere."

"Logan..."disse Xavier "Logan..."

"Dagliele."disse Logan "Subito!"

Lui passò le pasticche a Charles che bevve da una bottiglia.

"Controllo stavolta."disse Logan e il professore aprì la bocca mostrando la lingua.

Il biondo era fermo con il furgone nero sull'autostrada e arrivò un elicottero da cui scese Rise.

"Dottor Rise,è tutto sotto controllo."disse il biondo "Li troveremo tra un'ora o 2 al massimo."

Rise indossava occhiali da sole, un giubbotto bianco,pantaloni neri,camicia bianca e cravatta sotto di essa.

Con lui c'era un uomo in giacca e cravatta e altri con fucili automatici.

"Lei non si rivolga a me mai più o la prendo a calci nel culo."disse Rise che andò da Calibano nel furgone.

La jeep azzurra di Logan si muoveva sull'autostrada.

C'erano dei container con delle ruote che si muovevano da soli"Questi autocamion del cazzo."

"Basta parolacce,Logan."disse Charles "Te la prendi con delle macchine."

Laura vide un furgoncino con dentro una famiglia di colore,composta da un padre una madre e un figlio.

Trainavano un container con dentro dei cavalli.

"E allora?"disse Logan "Lei può sventrare un uomo con i piedi ,ma non può sentire parolacce?"

"Può imparare e diventare migliore."disse Charles.

"Vuoi dire migliore di me?"disse Logan.

"In effetti si."disse Charles.

"Certo."disse Logan.

"E tra parentesi gli artigli dei piedi di Laura sono l'ovvio risultato del suo genere,sai?"disse Charles.

"Ah si?"disse Logan "Sul serio?"

"In un branco di leoni,la femmina è sia cacciatrice che nutrice."disse Charles "Usa gli artigli anteriori per cacciare e i posteriori per difendere i cuccioli."

"Ah si."disse Logan.

"Assicurando così la loro sopravvivenza."disse Charles.

Uno dei container stava per andargli addosso e li mandò fuori strada,come anche la famiglia con il furgone.

I cavalli uscirono e iniziarono a correre.

"Dovremmo aiutarli."disse Xavier.

"No,dobbiamo andare avanti,arriverà qualcun altro."disse Logan.

"Qualcuno è già arrivato."disse Logan.

Logan portò la macchina sull'altro lato della strada e Charles usò i poteri mentali per far calmare gli animali dopo aver chiuso gli occhi.

"Ehi vi serve una mano?"disse Logan.

Logan aiutò il padre a rimettere la macchina in strada.

"Grazie dell'aiuto."disse la donna "Io sono Katrin."

Logan le strinse la mano "Logan."

"Lui è mio figlio,Neil."disse Katrin.

"Salve."disse Neil.

"Ciao."disse Logan.

"Lei è tua figlia?"disse la donna.

"Ah,si,lei è Laura e lui è,mio padre,Chuck."disse Logan,mentre Xavier salutava da finestrino. "Forza,Laura,andiamo."disse Logan.

"Beh...possiamo sdebitarci e invitarvi a mangiare da noi?"disse Katerine "Non abitiamo tanto lontano."

"Ah..."disse Logan.

"Sarebbe un grande piacere."disse Charles.

Al tramonto il biondo camminava accanto al furgone dentro cui era Calibano che aveva una flebo.

"Sono il dottor Rice."disse Rice che era davanti a lui "Ma puoi chiamarmi Sander se vuoi.

Secondo il mio collega stai opponendo resistenza.

Sembra che tu abbia fornito in ritardo le informazioni per permettere ai tuoi amici di non farsi prendere.

Ti offro una possibilità,Calibano e in più...salvare i tuoi amici.

La ragazzina è un prezzo molto basso da pagare.

Lei è impura,a differenza di te.

Non è stata creata dalla natura,lei è uno sbaglio del mio..."

"Ho fatto ciò che potevo e mi hanno bruciato e picchiato,i tuoi colleghi sono dei selvaggi!"disse Calibano.

"Sono d'accordo."disse Rice ridendo "I reavers non hanno risolto niente.

Ma...utilizzerò altri strumenti.

Comunque mi serve qualcuno che ci indichi la giusta direzione."

"No,non ti posso aiutare."disse Calibano voltandosi.

"Respira."disse Rice "Respira.

Allora che cos'ha il vecchio?

L'alzheimer?

La sla?

Una malattia cerebrale degenerativa nel cervello più pericoloso del mondo?

Un bel mix."

La sera il trio fu condotto a casa di quella famiglia,e si sedettero al tavolo.

"Di tu la preghiera."disse Katrin.

"Ti ringraziamo,Dio,per questo cibo e... per i nostri nuovi amici."disse Neil "Gli Howlet."

"Che sono venuti in nostro aiuto."disse Katrin "Amen."

"Ecco,Charles."disse il padre dandogli un piatto di portata.

"Grazie,signore."disse Charles.

Laura iniziò a mangiare con le mani e Logan le diede la forchetta.

Laura iniziò a prendere il cibo da un piatto,poi Logan glie lo tolse di mano.

"Ah,ce n'è ancora."disse Katrin.

"È a posto."disse Logan "Grazie."

"È tutto squisito."disse Xavier.

"Grazie."disse Katrine.

"Buonissimo."disse Charles.

"Ah,in Oregon..."disse Logan.

"Sud Dakota."disse Charles.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio.

"Ah..."disse Logan.

"Beh,in Oregon e poi in sud Dakota."disse Charles.

"Vacanza?"disse Katerine.

"Ah si...troppo a lungo rimandata."disse Charles"Siamo gente di città.

Ho sempre voluto fare un viaggio in auto per visitare il paese e...incontrare le persone che lo abitano."

"Beh,che bello."disse Katrin "Sono anni che cerco di convincere Will a prenderci una vacanza."

"Oh cielo,ci risiamo."disse Will "Se andiamo in giro per tutto il paese chi si prenderà cura della fattoria?"

"Appunto,io dico di venderla."disse Katrin.

"E di cosa vivremo?"disse Will.

"Il Signore provvederà."disse Katrin.

"Deve ancora provvedere ad una trebbiatrice nuova."disse Will.

"Beh,comunque, mi piacerebbe fare un viaggio un giorno."disse Katrin.

"E scommetto ci proverete."disse Charles.

"Smetto di studiare."disse il ragazzo.

"Non arriviamo a quel punto."disse Katerine.

"Io smetto."disse il ragazzo.

"No."disse la madre.

"Perché no?"disse il ragazzo "Tu vuoi viaggiare."

"Figliolo."disse lei.

"Quanto ne saresti felice,eh?"disse il padre.

"Un piano perfetto."disse il figlio.

"Perché vorresti farlo,Nate?"disse Charles.

"Attento,stai parlando con un uomo che ha diretto una scuola per tanti anni,giusto?"disse Logan.

"Davvero?"disse il padre.

"Beh,si era...era una scuola per ragazzi con esigenze speciali."disse Xavier.

"Molto bello."disse il padre.

"Bella definizione."disse Logan.

"C'era anche lui."disse Xavier.

Laura sorrise.

"Ah,si,no,sono stato espulso diverse volte."disse Logan.

Il ragazzo rise.

"Mi piacerebbe dire che eri un bravo allievo,ma finirei per strozzarmi."disse Charles.

Tutti risero.

Dopo cena Logan si alzò "Katerine,non so come ringraziarvi di tutto,è stato bello ,ma abbiamo molta strada da fare e..."

"Ma dovete riposare."disse Katerine.

"Si,troveremo un motel da qualche parte."disse Logan.

"Il più vicino è a due ore,non è nemmeno buono."disse Will.

"Abbiamo una bella stanza di sopra per tuo padre e tua figlia e tu puoi dormire qui sul divano letto."disse lei "Potete restare."

"Katerine,sei davvero gentile,ma dobbiamo andare."disse Logan.

"Logan,possiamo partire domattina presto..."disse Xavier "Allo spuntare dell'alba per così dire."

"Bene."disse Logan che lo portò in bagno "Ok,perché non adiamo a rinfrescarci,papà?"

"Va bene."disse lui.

"Seduta tu."disse Logan che prese la carrozzella e la portò in un'altra stanza.

"Ah…tesoro?"disse Katerine "La vuoi una fetta di torta?"

Laura annuì.

"Due giorni di viaggio,un solo pasto e non abbiamo chiuso occhio."disse Charles "Lei ha 11 anni e io 90,cazzo!"

"Sono 101 ragioni per continuare a muoverci."disse Logan prendendo le pasticche.

"Non sono una cassa di avocado,Logan."disse Charles appoggiato con le mano al lavandino.

"E allora?"disse Logan "Restiamo stanotte e poi?"

"Poi la portiamo dai suoi amici a Eden... e...noi compriamo lo Yacht."disse Charles.

"Prendi le compresse."disse Logan e Charles lo fece,poi aprì il rubinetto,bevve l'acqua,ma poco dopo non ne usciva più.

"Cazzo!"disse Will entrando.

"Che succede?"disse Logan uscendo dal bagno.

"Nate,va a riempire la vasca prima che perdiamo pressione."disse Logan.

"Degli stronzi ci hanno tagliato l'acqua."disse Will "Tesoro,guarda il lavandino."

"L'hanno chiusa di nuovo."disse la donna.

"Non vogliono proprio lasciaci in pace."disse Will appoggiato con le mano sul tavolo.

"Tanto vale pensarci subito."disse Katrin.

"Possiamo aspettare domattina,è piovuto ieri notte."disse Will.

"Andiamo ci sono 3 ospiti e un lavello pieno di piatti."disse lei.

"Va bene."disse Will"La stazione di pompaggio che ci rifornisce a 2 chilometri da qui.

Qualche volta viene chiusa."

"Da certi stronzi."disse il figlio.

"Ehi!"disse il padre.

Logan fermò Laura che stava per mangiarsi la torta "No."

"Mio figlio ti accompagna se vuoi."disse Charles.

"No,no,no,vado io."disse il ragazzo.

"No."disse Will "Gli uomini che lo fanno a volte possono essere..."

"E allora?"disse il figlio.  
"No,tu devi fare i compiti."disse la madre."

"Ok,vengo io."disse Logan "Fatemi solo sistemare mio padre."

"Ok."disse Will.

Logan prese il braccio Charles e lo accompagnò al piano di sopra,mentre Laura li guardava e li seguiva.

Logan entrò in una stanza e lo mise sul letto.

Laura vide il ragazzo in un'altra stanza.

Logan mostrò il telecomando a professore "Vuoi la tv?

C'è la tv qui."

"Sono a posto."disse Charles.

"Ok."disse Logan posando il telecomando "Riposati."

"Lo sai,Logan?"disse Charles "Questa è la vita.

Una casa.

Persone che si amano.

Un posto sicuro.

Dovresti prenderti un momento e assaporarlo."

"Si."disse Logan uscendo "È fantastico."

"Logan?"disse Charles "Logan?"

Lui si fermò sulla porta.

"Tu hai ancora tempo."disse Xavier.

"Charles,il mondo..non è più come una volta."disse lei "Corriamo dei rischi nel restare qui,lo sai?

E dove andiamo...Eden...non esiste.

Quell'infermiera l'ha letto su un fumetto.

Lo capisci?

Non esiste."

"Esiste per Laura"disse lui "Esiste per Laura."

"Cerca di riposare."disse Logan che uscì.

Logan e l'altro iniziarono a camminare per i campi.

"Hanno comprato tutto qui."disse Will "A parte noi.

Non vendevamo e hanno provato con l'esproprio.

E poi a chiuderci l'acqua.

Un paio di mesi fa qualcuno ci ha avvelenato i cani."

"Così oggi,sull'autostrada quei camion..."disse Logan.

"Chi lo sa."disse Will "Può darsi."

Delle macchine eonormi erano nei campi.

"Ehi,ma li ha visti?"disse Will "Sono come dinosauri,con corpi da 20 tonnellate e cervelli piccoli.

Inglobano quintali di cereali clonati,l'ho sanno tutti che fa schifo."

"Perché le persone lo mangiano?"disse Logan.

"No,lo bevono."disse Will "Sciroppo di mais.

È in quelle bibite che bevono tutti,per stare svegli,allegri,sentirsi forti,sexy,tutto.

Una volta una brutta giornata era solo una brutta giornata."

"Ma è ancora così."disse Logan.

Laura entrò nella stanza del ragazzo con le cuffie che era su una sedia e si avvicinò a dei trofei che erano su un tavolino.

"Quelli sono per la cattura del vitello,quelli per la corsa intorno ai barili e questo per la giostra dei pali."disse il ragazzo indicando i vari trofei "Sono tutti secondi o terzi posti.

Non sono tanto bravo,ma...mio padre me lo fa fare."

Lei si avvicinò alle sue cuffie.

"Vuoi sentire?"disse lui passandole le cuffie e lei iniziò a sentire la musica "Ti piace?"

"Ecco,puoi tenerlo per stanotte."disse lui alzandosi "Io lo riprendo domattina."

Logan e Will arrivarono ad una recinzione e Will tagliò il lucchetto con le pinze,poi trovarono la costruzione interna con un enorme tubo esterno spezzato.

"Oh..."disse Will che aprì la seconda recinzione con le pinze "Pare che staremo qui un po'."

Charles dormiva,con la porta accostata e Laura era distesa a terra con le cuffie,mentre guardava una foto.

Logan e Will avevano delle chiavi inglesi ed avevano riparato il tubo.

"Fatto."disse Will.

"Dovrebbe reggere."disse Logan.

"Si,fino alla prossima volta."disse Will "Ehi,grazie."

Logan si tolse la giacca lasciando la maglietta nera a mezze maniche.

"Senti...tua figlia da quanto è così?"disse Will.

"Uhm?"disse Logan.

"Muta."disse Will.

"Da quando...dal primo momento."disse Logan togliendosi la maglietta e restando con la camicia bianca.

"Beh,lo sai ti invidio."disse Will "All'età di Nate gli escono tante di quelle sciocchezze dalla bocca...che cominci a chiederti se ne vale la pena."

Arrivarono delle auto e scesero degli uomini,di cui un vecchio con un fucile.

"Cazzo."disse Will che prese un pistola dalla borsa "Ok,tranquillo,non ci servirà.

Resta qui."

Will andò a parlare.

"Buona sera,signor Manson"disse il vecchio "Come mai da queste parti?"

"Perché non lo chiede ai suoi ragazzi?"disse Will.

"Signor Manson,lo sa che ha sconfinato,vero?"disse il vecchio.

"Ho un accordo con il precedente proprietario del suo terreno."disse Will.

"Stronzate."disse uno dei ragazzi.

"E "precedente" è la parola chiave."disse il vecchio "Lui chi è?"

"Solo uno che ti dice di risalire sul tuo bel furgone."disse Logan "Va a fare il testa di cazzo altrove."

"Senti,senti."disse il vecchio "Ehi,Carl,il signor Manson ha assunto un picchiatore,pare."

"Pare di si."disse Carl.

"È un mio amico."disse Will.

"Un amico e parla molto."disse lui.

"L'ho già sentito dire."disse Logan.

"Allora sentirai anche questo?"disse il vecchio caricando il fucile.

"Più di quanto vorrei."disse il vecchio.

"E sai come funziona."disse il vecchio "Conterò fino a tre…e voi comincerete ad andarvene."

"Ho diritti su quest'acqua."disse Will prendendo la pistola,mentre il vecchio puntava il fucile "Ho un avvocato adesso."

"1."disse il vecchio "2."

Logan gli afferrò il fucile,dandoglielo in faccia e rompendo l'arma sul suo ginocchio "3.

Sai come funziona.

Andate via da qui."

Loro andarono.

"Via!"disse Logan mentre il gruppo si allontanò.

"Sei stato addestrato."disse Will.

"Un po'."disse Logan.

Nella camera di Charles entrò un uomo identico a Logan,ma giovane,con capelli rasati,con la barba solo ai lati del volto,con addosso una maglietta blu e pantaloni neri.

La maglietta gli lasciava scoperte le braccia,le spalle e il collo.

"Ehi,non svegliarla."disse Charles "Lasciala dormire un'altra ora.

Sai,Logan,è stata senza dubbio la notte più prefetta che abbia passato da tantissimo tempo.

Ma non la merito.

Ho fatto qualcosa... di inqualificabile.

Mi sono ricordato cos'è successo alla scuola."

L'uomo si avvicinò.

"Non era la prima volta che facevo del male."disse Charles "Fino ad oggi non lo sapevo.

Tu non me lo avevi detto.

Così noi abbiamo...evitato di parlarne."

"Credo finalmente di capirti adesso."disse Charles voltandosi verso di lui.

Lui appoggiò la mano destra sulla sua spalla.

"Logan?"disse Charles mentre lui chiudeva il pugno sinistro sul suo petto.

L'uomo gli trafisse il petto con gli artigli di metallo della mano sinistra e poi li estrasse con un'espressione crudele.

Laura gli saltò addosso,mandandolo contro uno sportello dell'armadio che fu danneggiato e lo colpì due volte alle spalle con gli artigli,poi lui la mandò contro un mobile,mandandola contro il muro,poi sbatté la schiena al muro,schiacciandola,le afferrò i capelli e la tirò su un mobile che rimase danneggiato.

Il ragazzo arrivò con una mazza e l'uomo lo guardò furente,poi il giovane gli diede un colpo al viso e in risposta l'uomo lo trafisse con gli artigli.

"È fantastico."disse Rise.

"DICEVI DI VOLERE LA RAGAZZINA!"urlò Calibano da dietro le sbarre.

"Ti ho detto che avrei usato altri strumenti."disse Rise "I tuoi amici hanno avuto diverse possibilità e anche tu."

L'uomo aveva preso Laura con una mano.

"Nate?"disse Katerina caricando il fucile davanti all'uomo nel corridoio "Lasciala andare."

Logan salì dentro la jeep,mentre Will entrava.

"Tesoro."disse Will entrando.

"RESTA DI SOTTO WILL!"disse la donna.

Logan uscì dalla jeep e vide che i cavalli nitrivano.

"FERMO!"urlò Katerine che urlò e sparò.

Will corse di sopra,mentre Logans i voltava verso la casa.

Laura urlò mentre Will arrivava al piano di sopra.

"Katerine?"disse Will vedendola a terra e coperta di sangue "KATERINE!"

L'uomo lo trafisse la petto con gli artigli della mano sinistra,facendolo cadere dalle scale.

Logan entrò e vide l'uomo scendere dalle scale,poi i due si guardarono,l'uomo gli girò intorno osservandolo e poi si allontanò,mentre Laura,ammanettata urlava.

Logan rimase bloccato,poi corse la piano di sopra "CHARLES!

CHARLES!"

Logan trovò i cadaveri e poi vide Charles coperto di sangue nel letto.

L'uomo uscì dalla casa lentamente.

Logan mise dei panni sulla ferita di Charles "Premi forte.

Non sono stato io.

Non sono stato io."

Logan lo prese in braccio

L'uomo si avvicinò al furgone.

"Arriva."disse Rise.

"Lo vado a prendere?"disse il biondo mentre Calibano lo guardava sconvolto.

"No,no,no."disse Rise "Lascia che venga da noi.

Abbiamo fallito con X-23.

Pensavamo,essendo dei bambini,di poterli educarli a non avere una coscienza,ma non si può insegnare la rabbia.

La devi semplicemente progettare da 0."

Il furgone del vecchio arrivò sul posto.

"Chi cazzo è quello?"disse il biondo mettendo le mani su una grata.

"WILL MANSON!"urlò l'uomo.

Logan portava un braccio l'anziano "Va tutto bene,Charles."

"Manson!"disse il vecchio ,mentre l'uomo si avvicinava "MALEDIZIONE!

VIENI FUORI!"

Logan uscì dalla casa andando verso il furgone.

"MANSON!"urlò il vecchio "VIENI FUORI SUBITO!"

"Ok,ok."disse Logan mettendo Charles sul retro della jeep "Tutto bene."

"È quello stronzo."disse uno degli uomini con una pistola.

Il gruppo era più numeroso.

"Ciao stronzo."disse il vecchio mentre l'uomo si avvicinava "Senti,sono disposto a dimenticare il passato.

Non so quanto ti paghi Manson,noi possiamo assumerti per 5000.

A settimana dico."

L'uomo si avvicinò e tutti gli puntarono le armi contro.

"Meglio che resti dove sei amico."disse il vecchio "Qua la legge sono io."

Il vecchio gli sparò alla spalla sinistra.

"No,no,no,no."disse Rice.

L'uomo estrasse gli artigli.

"Ma che diavolo..."disse il vecchio che venne decapitato.

"Oh,cazzo..."disse un altro.

"Sparagli!"disse un secondo e il primo lo colpì al petto,poi l'uomo lo colpì al volto urlando.

"Dobbiamo intervenire."disse Rice.

"Quello ascolta solo lei,dottore."disse il biondo.

L'uomo iniziò ad ucciderli tutti.

"24!"urlò il dottore uscendo dal mezzo "TORNA QUI!

FERMO!

HO DETTO FERMATI!"

"Premi forte,adesso."disse Logan.

"La nostra barca."disse Charles con la bocca piena di sangue.

"Cosa?"disse Logan.

"La barca."disse Charles che morì.

"No..."disse Logan sconvolto mettendogli la mano destra sulla testa "No..."

"VIENI DA ME!"urlò Rise "24!"

"Porca miseria."disse il biondo che prese le armi "Dovremmo pensarci noi,adesso."

Calibano prese delle granate.

Logan,completamente fuori di se,guardò l'uomo che trafisse il petto di un altro con gli artigli della mano sinistra,poi si avvicinò ad un altro ferito e implorante che si rialzava.

"COSA CA ZZO CREDI DI FARE?!"urlò Rise "VIENI DA ME ORA!

PRENDILA!"

Calibano tolse la sicura alle granate,mentre il biondo se ne accorgeva.

"Attendo alla luce."disse Calibano che gettò le granate.

L'esplosione scagliò fuori il biondo,fece cadere Rice e fece barcollare l'uomo.

Logan trafisse la schiena dell'uomo con le lame della mano sinistra,poi gli trafisse la gola con quelle della destra ed iniziò a trapassargli il petto ripetutamente con le lame,gli colpì il viso e lo trafisse ancora al petto con tutte e due le mani.

"Che cosa diavolo sei tu?"disse Logan.

L'uomo fece uscire le lame della mano sinistra e le conficcò nel petto di Logan che urlò,poi lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra,estrasse gli artigli di entrambe le mani e cercò di colpirlo ancora,ma Logan mise davanti al suo viso le lame parando i colpi,riuscì a liberarsene ed evitò un altro colpo,poi diede un'artigliata destra alla testa dell'uomo ferendolo,poi l'altro lo colpì al volto,al petto dal basso verso l'alto,con la mano sinistra e alla schiena dall'alto verso il basso,facendolo urlare e finire in ginocchio.

Logan si appoggiò ad un albero,poi si voltò e parò diversi colpì,poi le lame della mano sinistra lo presero al fianco sinistro,poi l'uomo gli colpì gli artigli della mano destra,facendo appoggiare Logan su delle ruote,poi lui si spostò e gli artigli dell'uomo trapassarono le ruote del trattore.

Logan,sfinito e coperto di sangue,sferrò un colpo con la mano sinistra,ma l'altro parò gli artigli quelli della mano sinistra e trafisse l'ascella con quelli della mano destra,lo sollevò e lo gettò sulle ruote,poi stava per colpirlo,ma un'auto lo investi,mandandolo contro un trattore e trafiggendolo su un'asta di metallo.

Will scese barcollando e gli sparò tre volte,colpendolo anche nell'occhio destro.

Logan si alzò barcollando,Will si voltò verso di lui,poi cadde a terra e morì.

Laura urlò a terra e Logan arrivò barcollando fino alla macchina e facendocela salire.

Calibano uscì dal mezzo in fiamme e cadde a terra morto sotto gli occhi di Logan.

Laura vide il corpo di Xavier ed urlò.

"Sta ferma."disse Logan facendo uscire gli artigli della mano destra e tagliando le manette.

La macchina passò nel campo e poi arrivò sulla strada.

All'alba molti uomini in abito nero e anche tute bianche anti-contaminazione,erano alla casa e portavano via i cadaveri.

Rice andò verso l'uomo che grugniva essendo impalato e due uomini lo separarono dalle punte.

"Va tutto bene."disse Rice aprendo la valigia nera,dopo averla appoggiata sul furgone insanguinato.

L'uomo fu messo a terra e Rice gli si avvicinò "Sei stato bravo,24.

Stai guarendo.

Ora respira.

Sei un neonato in tutti i sensi."

L'uomo gli fece un'iniezione di liquido verde "Respira e basta.

Il tuo corpo deve lavorare,la stasi,la riparazione cellulare,le cellule stromali devono proliferare.

Questo ti aiuterà a guarire.

Ti renderà più forte."

L'occhio dell'uomo si rigenererò.

Il giorno dopo Logan guidava tossendo.

Indossava una giacca celeste.

Si fermò davanti ad un bosco e seppellì Charles tra gli alberi,poi si mise davanti alla fossa coperta,mettendo la pala verso terra"Beh...c'è l'acqua e..."

La bambina si avvicinò e gli afferrò il polso destro con la mano sinistra.

"C'è l'acqua..."disse Logan che colpì il suo con la punta della pala,poi se ne andò via irato"Fanculo.

Fanculo.

Fanculo.

Fanculo."

Logan salì in auto e provò a mettere in moto,poi si mise ad urlare poiché la macchina non partiva colpendo il volante"FANCULO!

FANCULO!

FANCULO"

Laura lo osservò dal bosco,togliendosi gli occhiali,mentre lui apriva il cofano,poi lo osservò mentre prendeva una pala e colpiva l'auto danneggiando anche lo specchietto.

"CAZZO!"urlò Logan colpendo il mezzo "FANCULO!

FANCULO!

FANCULO!

FANCULO!

CAZZO!

FANCULO!

Logan cadde a terra e svenne.

Si risvegliò dentro un ambulatorio di un medico e le ferite erano state fasciate,tranne gli enormi squarci sulla parte destra della pancia.

Il medico era un uomo anziano,in camice,con barba e baffi.

Il petto e le braccia di Logan erano piene zeppe di tagli e cicatrici precedenti.

"Ben tornato."disse il medico "Cominciavo a pensare di dover dire a quella bella bambina,in sala d'aspetto,che il suo papà era morto.

Ho ...sempre sperato di avere l'occasione di incontrare uno come lei.

Siete rimasti in pochi."

"Piacere di conoscerla,dottore."disse Logan alzandosi "Me ne devo proprio andare."

"No,non faccia così."disse lui "Le servono riposo e terapie.

Deve ricoverarsi da qualche parte."

"Non si preoccupi,dottore,starò bene."disse Logan.

"No,per niente."disse Logan "Cioè,lo so che lei è diverso,ma...non cambia il fatto che è evidente che qualcosa dentro di lei la sta avvelenando.

Deve ricoverarsi in ospedale.

Scoprire cosa sia."

"Lo so già cos'è."disse Logan che si rivestì "E non è una cosa che possono togliere.

Non è operabile."

Laura lo osservò mentre usciva.

"La prego signore,se non vuole andare in ospedale posso visitarla io,farle degli esami."disse il dottore.

"Senta,dottore,lei sembra un brav'uomo,se vuole salvare una vita salvi la sua."disse Logan "Lei non ci ha mai visti."

"Va bene."disse il dottore.

"Andiamo."disse lui a Laura, che aveva preso le chiavi dell'auto dell'uomo,lo seguì.

"Ehi?"disse Logan vedendola che attraversava da sola la strada del paesino e la seguì "Ehi!"

Lei gli diede le chiavi e poi salì in macchina aprendo lo sportello.

"Non si prende la roba degli altri."disse Logan chiudendo lo sportello,poi trascorsero alcuni momenti di silenzio"Non so come mi hai portato qui,ma...grazie."

"De nada."disse Laura.

"Si..."disse Logan che si bloccò e la guardò "Ma tu parli?"

Laura annuì.

"Tu pari."disse Logan "Ma che cazzo…?

Ma che cazzo!

Perché tutta questa cazzo di commedia del cazzo negli ultimi 3000 cazzo di chilometri?!"

Laura iniziò ad urlare a a protestare "¡CÓMO ESPERA QUE HABLO CON USTED SI TAMBIÉN LO AISLADO, SI LO TENGO EN CONTRA!"

"Cosa?"disse Logan "Ok,stai zitta!

STAI ZITTA!"

"Fiona."disse Laura "Jideon.

Rebecca.

Elisa.

Rictor."

"Cosa?"disse Logan "Chi sono?

Chi sono?"

"Fiona."disse Laura "Jideon."

"CHI SONO?"urlò Logan.

Lei prese il sacco dei soldi dalla borsa "Mira."

"Che cos'è?"disse Logan tentando di prendere il pacco,ma lei ritrasse il braccio.

"Nord Dakota."disse Laura"Por favor."

"Cazzo,ok senti..."disse Logan.

"No,por favor."disse Laura.

"Questo posto…ok...la tua infermiera leggeva troppi fumetti,chiaro?"disse Logan che prese il sacco"Troppi fumetti."

"¡Mira!"disse lei indicando il fumetto "¡Miralo!"

"L'ho visto."disse Logan aprendo il fumetto"L'ho visto,ok?

Tutto questo…

Niente di questo..."

"Si!"disse Laura.

"No,niente di questo..."disse Logan.

"SI!"disse Laura.

"No,non esiste,lo capisci?"disse Logan.

"Si!"disse Laura.

"Non esiste,no."disse Logan.

"Si!"disse Laura "Eden!

Si!"

"Guarda ."disse Logan tossendo ed indicando i nomi sulla prima pagina"Questi sono i nomi delle persone che hanno...che hanno inventato queste storie.

Capito?

È successo una volta e l'hanno trasformato in una fottuta bugia."

"¡ESTA ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ!"disse la bambina che prese una

mappa "!MIRA!"

"Cazzo..."disse Logan "Lo,so.

Ho capito.

È un viaggio lungo.

Lo capisci?

Non ti...non ti porterò in nord Dakota."

Lei lo guardò male.

"Sono fregato ormai e non posso portarti la."disse Logan"Il viaggio dura due giorni e io non ti porto..."

Lei iniziò a dargli dei pugni sul viso,facendo sentire un rumore metallico.

"¡ VAMOS!"urlò lei.

"Non picchiarmi,cazzo!"disse Logan"Non picchiarmi!"

Lei iniziò a ripetere i nomi che aveva detto prima.

"Smettila di dire quei nomi."disse Logan tenendole la mano destra "Smettila.

Subito."

La bambina proseguì.

"Smetti di dire quei nomi."disse lui "Smettila!

Basta!

Ok,cazzo,va vene.

Vuoi andarci?

Si,ti ci porto.

Lo vedrai da sola.

Andiamo nella tua cazzo di terra dei sogni."

Logan mise in moto al jeep e iniziarono a viaggiare nel deserto.

Al tramonto Logan si stava per addormentare,ma Laura la sveglio.

In un altro l'uomo c'erano delle tende a cupola,simili a quelle dei militari,furgoni neri ed era pieno di uomini armati.

"L'importante è il contenimento dottor Rice."disse un uomo di colore che camminava con Rice dentro un edificio rettangolare,pieno di corpi su dei tavoli "Non lasciare niente.

Però ciò che fate..."

"E lei ricordi che queste sono piccole macchine che uccidono,che avrebbero felicemente sventrato la sua famiglia."disse Rice.

"Non tutte."disse l'uomo e Rice si voltò.

"Lui avevano detto che voleva neutralizzare questi soggetti,vivi o morti."disse Rice "Sta cambiando le sue istruzioni?"

"No."disse l'uomo.

"Va bene,allora."disse Rice andando alla branda dove c'era il corpo bruciato di Calibano"Conservate i tessuti di questo,è un buon ricercatore con un buon quoziente intellettivo."

Il biondo era su un lettino in infermeria,con alcune fasce sul corpo e si stava aggiustando la mano meccanica.

"Ecco fatto."disse una donna che gli portò una pinza,poi lui si attaccò la mano meccanica all'avambraccio,poi prese una busta di plastica ed estrasse una foto con Laura e gli altri mutanti,poi la voltò e trovò dei numeri.

Logan guidava nel deserto e stava per addormentarsi,così Laura prese il volante.

"Ehi."disse Logan.

"Lasciami guidare."disse Laura.

"Assolutamente no."disse Logan "E smettila di guardarmi."

"Te estas muriendo."disse Laura.

"No,comprende."disse Logan.

"Stai morendo."disse Laura "Tu vuoi morire.

Chalrles me l'ha detto."

"Che altro ti ha detto?"disse Logan.

"Di non lasciarti."disse Laura.

Logan si addormentò e Laura prese il volante.

"Ehi."disse Logan riprendendo il volante "Ehi.

Ehi.

Ehi."

Logan fermò la macchina.

"Riposa."disse Laura e Logan mise la testa sull'altro sedile.

Tempo dopo aveva messo la testa sulle gambe di Laura.

Al tramonto lei spostò la testa e salì dalla parte del guidatore riprendendo il viaggio.

Logan si svegliò il giorno dopo e non trovò Laura.

Scese dalla macchina barcollando e vide delle alture dove c'erano diverse case con dei bambini.

Laura era su una delle rocce "Vieni qui!"

Logan svenne,loro lo legarono a una tavola di legno con due cinghie arancioni e lo tirarono su con delle corde.

C'era un ragazzo che lavava un panno,mentre altri erano intorno.

Il ragazzo soffiò sul panno e lo congelò.

Una ragazza stava girando la carrucola tirando la corda,mentre un ragazzo era pronto ad afferrare la tavola.

"Mandalo verso di me."disse il ragazzo che aveva un asta con un gancio con cui prese una delle 4 corde legate alla tavola di legno.

Logan vide diversi bambini,poi svenne.

La sera seguente uno di loro gli mise un panno sulla fronte,mentre una bambina con parti di pelle a scaglie prese una siringa e la mise dentro una boccetta di liquido verde.

"Va bene così,Rictor?"disse la ragazza che aveva capelli marroni corti e una maglietta marrone a maniche corte.

"No,non così tanta,meno."disse quello che aveva l'asta con il gancio.

Il ragazzo con il panno ci soffiò sopra facendo uscire del fiato gelido,poi tentò di mettergli il panno sulla fronte,ma lui gli afferrò la mano.

"Ehi..."disse Logan allontanandolo e tossendo,poi si guardò intorno "Dove mi trovo?"

Logan prese la boccetta "Cos'è questo?

Dove l'hai preso?"

"Dal posto da cui veniamo."disse Rictor con i capelli corti e scuri "Ce lo davano per combattere,ti rende più forte."

"Ti fa impazzire,ecco che fa."disse Logan "Ti ucciderà."

"No,se lo prendi a piccole dosi."disse Rictor "Ti aiuta a guarire riattivando il sistema rigenerante danneggiato."

"Dov'è Laura?"disse Logan.

"Sta dormendo li sotto."disse un ragazzo di colore "Vuoi che la svegli?"

"No."disse Logan guardandola e dormendo.

I ragazzi si misero fuori in cerchio,intorno al fuoco.

Logan ebbe un incubo e si svegliò, vedendo Laura che lo guardava.

"Hai avuto un incubo."disse lei.

"Tu hai incubi?"disse Logan

"Si."disse Laura "Persone che mi fanno male."

"I miei sono diversi."disse Logan.

"Perché?"disse Laura.

"Faccio male io alle persone."disse Logan.

Laura gli mostrò un proiettile di adamantio "Che es esto?"

"Lo sai cos'è."disse Logan prendendolo e mettendosi seduto "È quello che ci hanno messo dentro.

Ecco perché ci può uccidere.

Probabilmente è quello che mi sta uccidendo adesso.

Comunque...l'ho avuto tanto tempo fa e...l'ho tenuto come ricordo di quello che sono.

Ora lo tengo per...in realtà io...pensavo di spararmi con questo,come diceva Charles."

"Anch'io ho fatto del male."disse Laura.

"Dovrai imparare a conviverci."disse Logan sdraiandosi.

"Erano persone cattive."disse Laura

"È la stessa cosa."disse Logan che dormì con il proiettile in mano,ma Laura glie lo prese.

All'alba un drone con 4 eliche osservava la zona.

I bambini si misero tutti insieme con delle forbici a tagliargli la barba ridendo.

Lui si vegliò sentendo le loro risate e si accorse di essere senza barba,tranne che sui lati del volto,così andò a vedersi allo specchio "Non è divertente.

Non mi diverto.

Ehi.

Quanto ho dormito?"

Rictor uscì.

"Ehi,quanto sono rimasto a letto?"disse Logan.

"Due giorni."disse il ragazzo.

"Siete rimasti qui per due giorni?"disse Logan "Non potete farlo.

Non potete restare qui."

"Dovevamo aspettare,questo era il piano e tutti avevano tempo fino ad oggi per arrivare qui."disse il ragazzo.

"Se continuate ad aspettare,vi troveranno e vi uccideranno tutti."disse Logan,mentre il ragazzo saliva le scale esterne di una casa di legno "Dovete andare via."

"Partiamo domani prima dell'alba."disse Rictor "Passeremo il confine.

È un rifugio sicuro."

Rictor andò ad una radio "Stesse coordinate?"

"Si."disse una.

Laura era sullo stesso edificio ed utilizzava un binocolo fisso per osservare i ragazzini,poi vide Logan che uscì dalla baracca con la sua camicia blu.

"Mandalo alla tua destra,Laura."disse Rictor mentre lei muoveva l'oggetto "Un po' di più.

Si.

Lo vedi il bosco?"

"Sono 12 chilometri attraverso il bosco."disse Rictor "E vedi quel valico?

Quello è il confine.

La saremo al sicuro."

Logan era arrivato sul posto.

"Vieni dentro."disse Rictor e lui lo fece prendendo il sacchetto con dentro dei soldi "Laura mi ha detto tutto quello che hai fatto per lei.

È stata fortunata a trovarti.

Prendili.

Dice che sono tuoi.

Per questo l'hai fatto,no?"

"Si,beh...non mi servono,teneteli voi,ok?"disse Logan.

La sera seguente Logan era seduto sul letto e guardava i bambini accanto al fuoco.

Laura entrò nella struttura.

"I tuoi amici sono simpatici."disse Logan"Un po' mi ricordano..."

Laura lo ignorò.

"Ehi...ehi,ehi,che succede?"disse Logan che le afferrò il braccio,ma lei diede una strattonata e si liberò.

"Sei con i tuoi amici,ce l'hai fatta."disse Logan.

"Dove andrai tu?"disse Laura.

"Prima al bar più vicino."disse Logan.

Lei si girò.

"Dai,ti ho portata qui."disse Logan "È l'impegno che avevo preso."

Laura fece alcuni passi e si volto.

"Ho persino ridato i soldi."disse Logan.

"Che brav'uomo."disse Laura."

"Ehi!"disse Logan "Non l'ho mai voluto io.

D'accordo?

Charles non l'ha mai voluto.

Calibano non l'ha mai voluto.

E stanno 2 metri sotto terra.

Non so che ti abbia messo in testa Charles,ma io non sono quello che credi tu,ok?

Ti ho conosciuta una settimana fa.

Tu hai la tua Rebecca,la tua Dilaila,i tuoi bla,bla,bla, eccetera,eccetera.

Tutto quello che hai chiesto lo hai avuto!

Ed è molto meglio così.

Perché faccio schifo in queste cose.

Capitano cose brutte alle persone che mi stanno a cuore.

Hai capito?"

"Allora io starò bene."disse Laura che uscì.

Il giorno dopo Logan si trovò da solo e vide la boccetta di liquido verde,con la siringa e anche un biglietto dove era scritto "Non tutto insieme.

Rictor."

Uscendo vide il campo deserto.

Avvicinandosi al bordo della montagna vide la macchina,ma poi si accorse di diversi droni che volavano verso il confine,così utilizzò il binocolo vedendo le macchine nere nella foresta.

Logan corse dentro la casetta e prese la sostanza,insieme ad uno zaino,scese a valle e corse nel bosco.

I bambini correvano nella foresta,inseguiti dai bionici che erano in gran numero.

Sulle auto c'era anche Rice.

Logan barcollò nella foresta esausto,poi si appoggiò ad un albero.

Alcuni bionici afferrarono dei ragazzi e li gettarono a terra.

Logan corse e barcollò ancora,poi cadde a terra e appoggiò lo zaino su un blocco di legno,poi prese la boccetta ansimando e si iniettò tutto il liquido.

Quello di colore cadde a terra e fu preso,mentre il ragazzo con il soffio congelante ghiacciò il braccio di uno di loro e poi lo colpì sbriciolandolo,poi un altro uomo lo afferrò coprendogli la bocca.

"VAI!"disse Rice "VAI!

PIÙ VELOCI!

RAGGIUNGIAMOLI PRIMA CHE ARRIVINO AL CONFINE!"

Una ragazza cadde.

"Vieni qui!"disse uno dei posseduti,ma lei alzò le braccia e creò una tempesta di rami, e bastoni che infilzò due uomini e li sbriciolò,poi un uomo le diede un colpo alla testa,ma Laura gli saltò addosso e lo colpì diverse volte con gli artigli,poi si voltò sentendo un urlò disumano.

Logan stava correndo nel bosco verso diversi nemici che iniziarono a sparare.

Lui sferrò un pugno al primo facendogli saltare tutta la mascella con gli artigli della mano sinistra,poi trapassò la testa di un secondo,colpì un terzo,diede un colpo ad un altro con gli artigli della mano destra,trafisse il petto di un altro con gli artigli della mano sinistra,afferrò il fucile di uno,gettandolo a terra,girò su se stesso,colpendone un altro al petto,con la mano destra e spiccò un salto urlando e trapassando il petto di un altro con entrambe le mani,poi le estrasse ed urlò ancora.

Il biondo fermò la jeep,un altro gli consegnò lo zaino e lui trovò la boccetta vuota,mostrandola a Rice,poi estrasse la pistola andando nel bosco e sparò a Rictor,ferendolo,mettendogli un piede sulla schiena e puntandoli la pistola in testa "Voglio che respiri.

È solo una feritina,piccolo."

Il ragazzo fu portato via.

Logan correva nel bosco,vedendo altri uomini,poi una jeep gli sparò con la mitragliatrice,ma lui continuò ad inseguire quelli che inseguivano Laura che era stata accerchiata.

Logan arrivò correndo,mise sotto la sua ascella sinistra,il braccio di uno con il fucile che iniziò a sparare,mentre lui girava,colpendo quelli sulla jeep,poi lo uccise con gli artigli della mano destra,Laura colpì la testa di un altro,Logan trafisse il petto di uno di loro con gli artigli della mano destra,diede un calcio ad un secondo,Laura saltò addosso a quest'ultimo,trapassandogli la schiena con gli artigli di entrambe le mani,Logan saltò addosso ad un altro,gli mise il braccio destro sotto l'ascella si gettò a terra e lo strascinò con se,poi gli trafisse la testa con gli artigli della mano sinistra,ma fu colpito alla schiena da un proiettile.

Voltandosi vide altri uomini che stavano arrivando.

"Dietro di me."disse Logan che fu colpito da alcuni proiettili,poi trafisse il petto di uno di loro con le lame della mano sinistra,Laura gli salì sulla schiena e spiccò un salto verso un terzo,trafiggendolo,Logan colpì uno al viso con gli artigli e poi un altro,mentre Laura ne finì un altro.

Logan cominciò a sentirsi stanco.

"Hai preso tutta la medicina."disse Laura "L'effetto svanisce."

Sentendo altre macchina arrivare prese una pistola da uno dei cadaveri.

Le poche auto rimaste e il furgone arrivarono in una zona dove i bambini catturati erano stati fatti mettere in ginocchio.

Logan,con la maglietta piena di buchi e delle ferite sulle braccia,barcollò appoggiandosi con l'avambraccio sinistro ad un albero,con accanto Laura.

"Corri dai tuoi amici."disse Logan,mentre Laura andava "Corri.

Laura?"

Laura si voltò "Saprai quando."

Laura si allontanò.

Il biondo vide Logan avvicinarsi e intimorì il ragazzo catturato"Sta buono."

"A ORE 9!"disse uno dei bionici e tutti puntarono i fucili.

"Quel succo verde non fa più effetto,eh?"disse il biondo che fece mettere a terra il ragazzo "Sai,per un vecchio mutante dura poco.

Presto sarà dura tenere fuori gli artigli."

"Massacra questo stronzo!"disse il ragazzo che fu colpito alla testa dal calcio della pistola del biondo.

Rise scese dal mezzo e si avvicinò "La prego si fermi,signor Howlett.

O dovrò dire a questi uomini di sparare sui bambini.

Non è questo che vuole.

Vede da solo che l'effetto del siero svanisce.

Non sopravviverà ad altre ferite.

Mi permetta di presentarmi.

Sono Zander Rice.

Credo abbia conosciuto mio padre nel programma "Arma X".

"Si."disse Logan mostrando gli artigli della mano sinistra "È lo stronzo che mi ha riempito di questo veleno."

"Si,era uno di loro."disse Rice.

"Credo di averlo ucciso."disse Logan.

"Credo sia così."disse Rice.

"Mostra un po' di rispetto,mutante."disse il biondo "Lui è l'uomo che ha estinto la tua razza."

"Il mio amico Donald esagera."disse Rice "Lo fa sembrare più brutale di quanto non sia.

L'obiettivo non era distruggere il genere mutante.

Ma controllarlo.

Mi sono reso conto che non serviva smettere di perfezionare gli alimenti.

Li potevamo usare per perfezionarci.

Per distribuire con successo la terapia genetica attraverso ogni cosa,dalle bibite,ai creali per la colazione e ha funzionato.

La mutazione casuale è finita come l'Apolio.

Ed ecco la fase successiva."

"Si,coltivare mutanti vostri."disse Logan.

"Precisamente."disse Rice.

"Tempi pericolosi,James."disse il biondo.

Logan sparò in testa a Rise uccidendolo sul colpo,poi sparò sulla mano meccanica del biondo facendogli perdere la pistola.

"FERMATELO!"urlò un uomo,ma Laura ne trafisse uno,poi distrusse il fucile di un altro e gli trapassò la gola.

Il ragazzo di colore toccò una jeep e folgorò con le scariche elettriche quelli su di esso.

Logan corse verso il biondo che aprì lo sportello del camion.

"COMINCIA LO SPETTACOLO!"urlò il biondo.

Il colone di Loga urlò e gli saltò addosso.

I due rotolarono a terra e si separarono,poi il clone tirò fuori gli artigli e Logan si alzò evitando i colpi,poi cercò di colpirlo con gli artigli della mano destra,ma latro evitò e gli graffiò la parte destra del volto,poi gli diede un calcio alla schiena mandandolo a terra e lo trafisse con gli artigli della mano sinistra,facendolo urlare e lo scagliò contro lo sportello del camion che fu staccato.

Il colone spiccò un salto,Logan prese lo sportello e lo usò come scudo,poi colpì l'altro alla testa con l'oggetto e gli mise lo sportello sulla gola spingendo.

"Alzati,bello!"disse il biondo "ALZATI!"

Logan continuò a spingere sul collo dell'altro.

Il clone guardò il cadavere di Rice ed urlò.

"È stato lui!"disse il biodo "ALZATI!"

Laura saltò sul cofano di una macchina,poi saltò giù e tagliò il volto di un altro con gli artigli della mano destra.

Il clone,imbestialito,estrasse gli artigli della mano sinistra e tagliò la base dello sportello,poi colpì Logan con entrambe le gambe scagliandolo via e mandandolo sul cofano di una macchina.

Logan cadde a terra.

Laura corse contro il clone.

"LAURA!"urlò Rictor "NO!"

Laura gli saltò addosso facendolo cadere.

Il biondo raccolse il fucile,mentre Logan strisciava e aveva dei tagli sulla spalla sinistra e sulla schiena.

"Laura."disse Logan.

Laura spiccò un saltò e colpì il colone con entrambe le gambe,finendo a terra.

L'uomo la trafisse con gli artigli della mano destra,ma lei lo colpì con quelli dei piedi alla schiena.

Il biondo sparò un arpione sulla gamba destra di Logan,facendolo urlare.

Laura era sul clone e lo colpì decine di volte con gli artigli di entrambe le mani.

Il biondo legò la corda ad un mezzo,mentre lui urlava,poi andò alla guida,ma uno dei bambini allungò le mani verso di lui sollevandolo e gettandolo a terra,poi usarono tutti i loro poteri su di lui uccidendolo.

Laura era sulla schiena del colone che era in piedi e lo colpiva ancora con gli artigli della mano destra.

Logan tagliò la punta dell'arpione con l'artiglio della mano sinistra.

Il colone scagliò via Laura e la colpì al voltò con l'avambraccio sinistro facendola cadere a terra.

Una dei bambini aveva mosso l'erba per legare il corpo del biondo.

Logan,a terra,guardò il colone e vide che le sue ferite non guarivano più.

Il colone barcollava ed era al limite.

Laura vide la pistola usata per uccidere Rice a terra.

Rictor allungò le mani verso il mezzo corazzato,il terreno sotto di esso si ruppe e si sollevò,poi cadde e il mezzo si rovesciò su un fianco schiacciando l'uomo.

Logan si era rialzato e barcollava.

Aveva il sangue che gli usciva dalla bocca e la camicia piena di sangue e strappi.

"Corri."disse Logan tossendo "Andiamo.

Corri!

Correte!"

I bambini iniziarono a muoversi,ma il mezzo iniziò a sussultare e le urla del clone si udirono.

Il mezzo fu sollevato e gettato a terra.

"Corri!"urlò Logan a Laura.

Il colone saltò su una jeep e gli trafisse la schiena con la mano destra,poi gli trafisse il petto,trascinandolo via.

Gli altri bambini corsero.

"NOOO!"urlò Laura che rimase e andò a caricare la pistola con il proiettile di Adamantio.

L'uomo portò Logan verso un tronco con uno spuntone sopra,lo sollevò e lo gettò sul tronco trafiggendolo alla pancia e facendolo urlare.

Il colone gli trafisse il petto con la mano destra,poi Laura gli sparò facendogli saltare metà cranio e uccidendolo.

"Ehi..."disse Logan

Laura si avvicinò e vide il pezzo di tronco che usciva da Logan,poi girò alla sua sinistra e tagliò il ramo,staccandolo dall'albero.

Il pezzo di ramo si staccò,ma Logan rimase a terra.

"Prendi i tuoi amici."disse Logan "Scappate."

"No..."disse Laura piangendo.

"Non piangere."disse Logan guardando in cielo "Sai è come se...

Qualcuno mi sta tirando verso il basso.

Lo sento,anche se non lo vedo.

Però non ho paura.

È stato come tutte quelle volte che mi hanno sparato,infilzato e altro."

"Logan..."disse Rictor.

"Dobbiamo portarlo in qualche centro."disse la ragazza.

"No,non mi portate in ospedale."disse Logan "Quella gente non si fermerà e in quelle cazzo di corsie d'emergenza non c'è protezione.

Qualche bastardo ti viene a far fuori a mezza notte quando di guardia c'è solo un infermiere cinese rincoglionito."

Logan guardò l'aura "Oh,guarda come si preoccupano questi qua.

Perché?

Per uno come me è già tanto essere campato fino a quest'età.

La maggior parte delle persone che ho conosciuto ci ha rimesso la pelle da anni."

"Forse in ospedale possono..."disse Rictor.

"Mi dispiace ragazzi."disse Logan "Non basterebbero tutti i punti del mondo per ricucirmi.

È finita."

"No..."disse Laura piangendo.

"È finita."disse Logan mentre lei scuoteva la testa "Scommetto che quando mi troveranno mi metteranno nel negozio di pompe funebri di Fernandez,sulla centonovesima strada.

Ho sempre saputo che prima o poi sarei finito li,però molto più tardi di quanto pensava un sacco di gente.

L'ultimo degli X-Man.

Beh,forse non proprio l'ultimo.

Tu sarai una brava guida.

Un nuovo e migliore Wolverine.

Prendi i tuoi amici e scappate."

Laura scosse la testa.

"Mi spiace,Laura."disse Logan stringendole la mano "Ho fatto quello che potevo.

Davvero.

Non ti posso portare con me in questo viaggio.

Vai.

Loro non smetteranno di cercarti.

Senti...

Non devi più combattere.

Corri.

Corri…

Non essere come ti hanno fatta.

Laura..."

"Papà."disse Laura "Aiutami."

"È questo che si prova..."disse Logan "Sono stanco,tesoro.

Stanco..."

Logan morì,mentre lei piangeva.

"No…"disse Laura "No,papà."

Poco dopo era stato seppellito sotto una tomba fatta di sassi e due bastoni erano stati uniti a croce e messi sulla tomba.

"Un uomo,la sua vita tracciata...non può cambiarla."disse Laura singhiozzante "Si infrange la legge,quando si uccide... e non c'è rimedio.

Ha torto o ragione rimane un marchio.

E non si cancella più.

Ora torna presto dalla mamma e dille da parte mia che non tema più niente.

La tranquillità è tornata nella vallata."

"Andiamo."disse Rictor prendendo lo zaino "Ci dobbiamo muovere."

I bambini se ne andarono lentamente.

Laura,rimasta per ultima,mise la croce ad "X" e poi prese lo zaino e si avviò con gli altri.


End file.
